No es fácil ser una Arachne
by Tarmo Flake
Summary: Aria, una simple Arachne de piernas largas, se ha inscrito en el Programa de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies para probar una nueva experiencia en tierras humanas. Sin embargo, la suerte no le sonríe y deberá buscar un hogar temporal mientras se decide su futuro en este nuevo mundo. La vida con chicas monstruo no es sencilla, la vida como una tampoco lo es. Yuri.
1. No es fácil ser una inmigrante

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola, soy Tarmo Flake y este es mi primer fanfiction de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou. Siempre pensé que las arachnes de piernas largas necesitaban más atención y he aquí el resultado. Espero lo disfruten.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

\- "¿¡Qué!?

\- "Como mencioné antes, no tenemos vacantes disponibles para alguien en tu condición…"

\- "¿Pero porqué?"

\- "En términos simples, no esperábamos tan súbita alza en inmigración de ciertas especies, especialmente la tuya."

\- "¿¡Qué qué!?"

Ugh, la humanidad… ¡Oh! Lo siento, supongo están confusos por todo lo anterior; No puedo culparlos, este predicamento no me lo esperaba, así que comencemos desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Aria Jaëgersturm, soy una _Arachnoidea Sparassidae_ , mejor conocida como Arachne de piernas largas, aunque nosotras preferimos el término "Cazadoras".

Poseo un largo cabello rubio, complementado por 6 ojos rojo brillante y un exoesqueleto color marrón claro y líneas más oscuras que le dan un aspecto atigrado. La marca de nacimiento en mi abdomen es color rojo y tiene el patrón de una flama.

Como nuestras pequeñas parientes animales, el alcance de mis miembros inferiores me permite recorrer largas distancias a gran velocidad y escalar terreno vertical sin problema; No produzco tela alguna como las otras especies de arachnes, ya que nuestra rapidez y agudos sentidos son más que suficientes.

También poseemos un fuerte instinto de caza, el cual debo admitir, suele desbordarse en ocasiones y tratamos de perseguir nuevas presas aunque hayamos capturado una con anterioridad.

Con excepción de las especies grandes, mi tamaño me hace más alta y enorme que el resto de las arachnes, aunque mi figura es más delgada.

Esto nunca supuso problema en mi tierra natal, pero los humanos nunca planearon convivir con nosotras en sus ciudades y el reducido tamaño (desde mi punto de vista) de sus "comodidades" son… Bueno, poco cómodas.

Simplemente deber esperar transportes especiales para liminales es suficiente fastidio, ya que no hay muchos, así que mi primera decisión después de llegar a este país fue caminar a mi destino, después de todo soy veloz, no debo preocuparme por tráfico y tampoco contamino.

Parecía una buena idea al principio, pero los humanos aún no confían en una araña antropomorfa gigante paseándose sola por la ciudad a pesar de que poseo permiso de inmigrante, así que fui escoltada por un par de hombres de negro a la oficina de relaciones públicas liminal-humano más cercana. Ese era mi destino desde el principio, pero preferiría hacerlo por mí cuenta y no sentirme como prisionera, gracias.

Ahora deben estar pensando – "¿Por qué viniste a una ciudad humana en primer lugar?" – Y yo les contestaré que… sinceramente ni yo lo sé con exactitud.

Supongo deseaba experimentar algo nuevo después de meses en mi antiguo trabajo. Eso, o simplemente soy una idiota.

Oh, cierto, no he comentado sobre mi pasado, aunque no hay mucho que contar en sí.

Provengo de la aldea Weidmann, una de las tantas que existen en la isla austral-asiática de Sparassus, al sur de Japón.

La isla es cosmopolita en naturaleza y varias arachnes de diversas partes del mundo la han hecho su hogar, de ahí la gran diversidad en cultura. Mi familia emigró a la isla generaciones atrás y está entre las más antiguas.

Compartí mi infancia con varias especies diferentes de arachnes aunque mis preferidas solían ser las especies pequeñas ("Saltarinas"), me encantaban sus colores brillantes y la forma en que movían sus patitas en la misma dirección que sus brazos cuando apuntaban. También era sumamente divertido tratar de sorprenderlas y verlas saltar casi tres metros en el aire de la impresión.

Las arachnes comunes ("Tejedoras") nos presumían sus habilidades con la seda todo el tiempo, aunque eran muy adeptas en su trabajo y su tela es de la mejor calidad, debo admitir; Y, aunque algo escasas en nuestra comunidad, las especies grandes ("Tarántulas", eso son después de todo, aunque ellas prefieren el término "Peluditas") se destacaban en trabajos manuales, a pesar de que su temperamento era famoso por su volatilidad.

Dada la tradición casi militar en la cultura de Weidmann, mi trabajo al llegar a la adultez fue el cuerpo local de policía de Sparassus. Aunque los problemas de mi aldea no iban más allá de peleas caseras de pareja (Nunca le sean infieles a las especies grandes, una tarántula gigante celosa puede causar mucho, mucho dolor) y otros malentendidos cotidianos, el saber que era parte del orden social era prestigioso para nuestra familia.

Las cosas transcurrían de manera normal hasta que la existencia de los liminales fue revelada al mundo entero. Cuesta creer que los humanos estuvieran tan distraídos para nunca notarnos, pero así es el mundo.

Tampoco era que fuéramos completamente desconocidas, varios aventureros a lo largo de la historia habían contactado con nosotras, compartiendo conocimientos e incluso romance interespecies, la cultura germánica de mi familia siendo evidencia suficiente, así que tal revelación no fue tan reveladora que digamos.

Aunque es de esperar que a tales personas las catalogaran de locos en sus tierras natales al oírlos hablar de arañas parlantes y demás.

Tiempo después, la famosa "Acta de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies" vio la luz y las noticias de las ciudades humanas aceptando con brazos abiertos a sus nuevos vecinos inundaron mi aldea, muchas arachnes aburridas de la vida tan poco interesante se alistaron para viajar y experimentar algo nuevo.

Mi familia y yo no compartíamos tal punto de vista, Weidmann y Sparassus eran nuestro hogar y eso era más importante que cualquier nimiedad que los asentamientos del hombre pudieran ofrecer.

Eso era lo que me decía a mí misma, pero en el fondo también deseaba escapar de tanta cotidianidad. Es irónico, la vida en Weidmann era tan común que simplemente me parecía letárgica.

No era extraño que pensara de esa manera, desde niña las demás Cazadoras me consideraban introvertida y hasta rebelde para alguien proveniente de una familia cuya historia se basa en obediencia y honor absoluto. Era en cierto modo, la oveja negra.

Cuando los diplomáticos humanos contactaron a la gobernadora de Sparassus (¡Hey, la democracia viene de Grecia al igual que el mito de Arachne, quien es nuestra deidad principal, no actúen tan incrédulos!), prometieron techo, comida y oportunidad de grandes trabajos en las ciudades humanas; Naturalmente, las mujeres más viejas y leales decidieron ignorar tal ofrecimiento pero las jóvenes no pudieron resistir y pronto los barcos de transporte se llenaron de arañas buscando un futuro más atrayente.

Tal acontecimiento sucedió meses antes de que yo fuera adulta y para ese entonces no hubiera podido hacer nada si quisiera. Al llegar a la edad legal, decidí que el trabajo me quitaría las ganas de recorrer el mundo, en un último intento de convencerme de que mi actitud cambiaría.

Estaba equivocada.

Sabía que mi familia no me apoyaría, mi madre y abuela habían servido fielmente en la milicia de Sparassus y era natural que yo continuara la tradición.

Continué trabajando hasta que logré ahorrar lo suficiente para el viaje y, aunque traicionando los deseos de mi madre, me alisté en el programa como "estudiante de intercambio" y me embarqué en un transporte tan pronto estuviera disponible, dejando mi vida y mundo atrás.

Sé que actué por impulso, y no es que no aprecie mi nación, pero no tiene nada de malo en querer algo más, ¿cierto?

No traje mucho, aunque entre mis objetos de valor se halla una gorra militar negra con una araña dorada, el emblema de las fuerzas de Sparassus. Fue un regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí 8 años y siempre lo mantuve en buenas condiciones. En ese entonces era enorme para mi infante cabeza, y aún hoy la siento algo agrandada.

Mi abuela me contó que su belicoso estilo se basa en las costumbres de las arachnes que emigraron de tierras germanas y de donde provienen mis ancestros familiares. Eso también explica mi costumbre de usar expresiones en alemán, _Das ist gut_!

Mi ropa, consistente en una camisa blanca con un vestido negro también deja ver influencia militar a pesar de ser ropa común.

¿Lo ven? Les dije que no había mucho que contar, ahora retomemos la historia.

Arribé a Okayado, una mediana ciudad costera y la más cercana a mi isla. Mi aldea era desarrollada, pero incluso aunque no estuviera en la metrópolis más impresionante y bulliciosa de Japón, la vista de los enormes edificios y cantidad de anuncios que abarrotaban el panorama me robó el aliento. Lo más similar en mi tierra era su ciudad capital, Opistholium, y aún así causaba impacto.

Como dije antes, preferí caminar a mi destino para ahorrar tiempo, pero principalmente quería explorar este "nuevo mundo", por así decirlo.

Después de ser escoltada a la oficina de asuntos liminal-humano, me informaron que a pesar de poseer un permiso como inmigrante, aún debía obtener uno especial como aplicante para el programa de intercambio cultural.

Supuse no sería mucho problema esperar un poco más, solo unas cuantas preguntas y listo, ¿Cierto?

¡Ja! ¡Buena broma, Aria!

El encargado de organizar tal cosa era todo menos organizado.

Una enorme pila de papeles se posaba en su escritorio y junto a mí se encontraban una arpía, una melusina y lo que supongo era una especie de mujer demonio, todas impacientes ante el ineficiente trabajo del hombre al escritorio.

\- "A este ritmo podría empollar un huevo de tanto estar sentada…" – Se quejó la arpía a mi izquierda. Era una mujer de largo cabello castaño complementado con rubio platino en el frente y unos ojos ávidos, alerta, mientras sus talones mostraban fuertes y agudas garras, denotándola como una arpía de presa, una cazadora. Su ropa era ligera, con diseños de lo que supuse eran de su tribu. Como toda ave de presa, su figura era más agraciada que las arpías normales.

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando?" – Le pregunté, tratando de entablar conversación. Sé que su estirpe en particular es soberbia, pero supongo el que fuera una depredadora como yo me hizo sentir algo más de confianza.

\- "Cuatro horas mínimo…" – Contestó sin apartar la vista del tipo.

\- " _Scheisse_ … Yo era guardia en mi tierra, así que conozco la frustración de esperar tanto…"

\- "Estoy a pocos momentos de arrancarle las entrañas…" – Dijo con un muy poco sutil gruñido. No la culpo.

\- "Te deportarían y tu viaje sería en vano."

\- "Valdría la pena."

\- "Es verdad. ¿Quieres ayuda?" – Conteste con algo de sinceridad, la ineficiencia es intolerable para una Cazadora, así que compartía el sentimiento de mi compañera.

Sin mover la cabeza, sus ojos me miraron y yo hice lo mismo, tras unos segundos una ligera sonrisa se formó en nuestros labios y soltamos una pequeña risa.

\- "Nunca entendí estas costumbres humanas, es tan, restrictivo." – Habló en un tono más relajado.

\- "Se que las arpías adoran la libertad, no sé como soportaste estar aquí sin salir volando… O desgarrar a este sujeto."

\- "He estado pensándolo todo este tiempo. Otro minuto más aquí y deberán llamar a seguridad para detenerme."

\- "Tomamos las armas, yo los distraigo en tierra mientras tú les atacas desde el cielo." – Dije con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- "Primero juntamos rehenes."

\- "Pedimos rescate y nos volvemos ricas"

\- "¿Y cuando nos busquen como prófugas?"

\- "Nos refugiamos en nuestras bases ultra-secretas."

\- "¿Y cuando asedien nuestras bases?"

\- "Soltamos nuestros tiburones voladores con rashos láser"

\- "¿Y cuando los tiburones sean derrotados?"

\- "Escapamos en nuestras naves espaciales."

\- "¿Eres así todo el tiempo o solo hoy?"

\- "Solo de lunes a sábado, los domingos no trabajo. Las arpías entran gratis. Come frutas y verduras."

\- "…"

\- "…"

Nos reímos a carcajadas como tontas, lo necesitábamos. La melusina y la demonio nos miraron como si fuéramos un par de locas. Incluso el hombre del escritorio se detuvo a mirar.

\- "Soy Aria, arachne cazadora." – Dije ofreciendo mi mano.

\- "Cetania, arpía de presa." – Contestó ofreciendo su ala.

\- "Hablando en serio, debes tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para soportar tanta espera."

\- "Vengo a ver a mi hermana y aparentemente no puedo visitarla sin un permiso."

\- "Pudiste simplemente volar hacia su residencia."

\- "Ignoro donde vive, decidí que sería menos problemático obtener información de esta manera y evitar más retrasos. Todo lo contrario."

\- "Bueno, al menos tu razón es válida. Yo emigré para experimentar algo nuevo. Hermosa experiencia esta es."

\- "Bienvenida al club de las decepciones."

\- "Me sirve de escarmiento."

\- "¿Era tu vida tan aburrida como para abandonarla con una excusa tan simple?"

\- "Nah, solo soy estúpida. Ya extraño lo monótonamente cotidiano de mi hogar."

\- "¿De dónde vienes, arañita?"

\- "Sparassus, una isla al sur."

\- "Ah, ¿esa isla con forma de araña? Volé por ahí en mi camino aquí, supuse que las arachnes la habitaban."

\- "Eso es lo que comentan todas las arpías que suelen visitarla. Muchas no se quedan por miedo a ser devoradas."

\- "¿Deberían tenerlo?"

\- " _Nein_ , nuestra dieta no incluye aves humanoides. Hacen mucho ruido al cocinarlas." – Respondí bromeando. No comemos arpías, por supuesto.

\- "Las de corral son deliciosas."

\- "Ja ja, ¿Hablas de sus huevos, cierto?" – Dije, aún en tono bromista.

Ella simplemente sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes y una mirada inquietante, haciendo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera lentamente. Piensa en cosas bonitas, Aria, cosas bonitas.

\- "Señorita Cetania, su permiso está listo." – Habló de repente aquel tipo, su mano mostraba una pequeña identificación con la foto de la chica.

\- "¡Ya era hora!" – Dijo ella sin ocultar su enfado. Tomó la identificación con gran destreza a pesar de no tener manos.

\- "Lamento el retraso, pero el trabajo es abrumador y cada día hay mas aplicantes y nuestro jefe no nos da descan..."

\- "Ahórrame la historia de tu vida. Con esto ya puedo obtener información sobre mi hermana y buscarla sin problemas, ¿Cierto?" – Interrumpió ella, su tono desafiante.

\- "C-Claro. Le recuerdo que trate con respeto a los trabajadores sociales, no deseamos malentendidos…"

\- "¿Cuál malentendido?" – Respondió la chica mostrando los agudos dientes y haciendo lucir su plumaje más grande y amenazador.

\- "N-ninguno, solo comentaba. P-por favor diríjase a la siguiente oficina y le darán t-toda la información que desee, señorita."

\- "Bien. Y espero no tarden… Me está dando mucha hambre." – Dijo esto enfatizando lo último con una mirada intimidante, como un depredador a punto de caer sobre su presa.

\- "¡No!... D-digo, n-no se preocupe, es una oficina muy eficiente… T-tenga buenos días…" – Contestó el hombre, claramente aterrado. Normalmente me reiría, pero aún no me quito esa tenebrosa sonrisa carnívora.

\- "Bien, si eres la viva imagen de tu hermana, Cetania." – Habló una mujer en traje oscuro complementado con gafas de sol. Al contrario de los agentes que me escoltaron aquí, ella parecía de un rango más alto o al menos eso inspiraba su apariencia.

\- "Oh… Si nos conocimos antes, lo olvidé…" – Mencionó Cetania.

\- "De hecho no, pero conozco a tu hermana, Atseelia, ¿cierto?"

\- "Correcto. Vine a visitarla. ¿Cómo sabe de ella?"

\- "Soy su coordinadora, yo le busqué el hogar huésped en donde vive. Ven conmigo y le diré a uno de mis compañeros que te lleve a verla. ¿Te parece bien?"

\- "¿Eh? Claro. Es un alivio ver a alguien que hace bien su trabajo. No como otros…" – Dijo esto último lanzando una mirada acusadora al ya intranquilo sujeto a su lado.

\- "No te enfades con Takashi, es casi un novato. Ven, sígueme."

\- "Como sea…"

\- " _Auf wiedersehen_ , Cetania. Buena suerte." – Me despedí.

\- "Adios, arañita. Ven a visitarme algún día, prepararé pollo al estilo familiar." – Respondió saludando con su ala.

\- "Llevaré la salsa, receta secreta de la abuela." – Contesté, tratando de disimular que sus comentarios sobre comer otras liminales todavía sonaban verdaderos.

La chica siguió a la mujer de traje y volví a sentarme. No pensé en hablar con las otras liminales a mi lado, la mujer demonio estaba ocupada con su teléfono y las melusinas son soberbias y reservadas por naturaleza, definitivamente no del tipo ideal para conversar.

El tiempo corría tan lento que a veces pensaba que estaba en mi contra, las mujeres a mi lado obtuvieron atención una hora después de Cetania, siendo mi turno otros treinta minutos después.

\- "Usted debe ser la señorita Jaëgersturm, ¿cierto?" – Preguntó el hombre conocido como Takashi.

\- " _¡Jawohl!_ " – Dije, saludando a usanza militar instintivamente. Viejas costumbres de Weidmann nunca mueren.

\- "Lamento la demora, usted debe comprender que en esta oficina estamos sobrecargados de trabajo."

\- "Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Poco personal?"

\- "Mas bien, poca motivación…" – El hizo gesto de acercarme – "Nuestro jefe es, digamos, algo avaro con nuestros pagos…" – Mencionó susurrando.

\- "También en mi hogar. Muchos no trabajábamos para vivir; Vivíamos para trabajar."

\- "Precisamente, además que la preparación es escasa y simplemente nos dan el puesto sin decirnos la carga que conlleva."

\- "Debe ser agotador."

\- "De hecho. Lo peor es que tengo poco tiempo para ver a mi familia; Mi esposa tuvo una bebé hace unas semanas y aún no la conozco."

Su expresión fue melancólica, y admito que en un instante la idea que tenía sobre el hombre frente a mí cambió casi por completo. Aún cuando somos especies diferentes de naciones diferentes, nuestros problemas y sentimientos son tan idénticos. El mundo es realmente pequeño.

\- "Pero bueno…" – Dijo él, tratando de sonar menos triste – "Usted no es mi buzón de quejas personal, perdone el ponerme tan sentimental."

\- "No hay problema."– Conteste con sinceridad.

\- "Gracias. En cualquier caso, su permiso está completo. Deje lo inserto en la máquina enmicadora y quedará listo."

Dicho esto, Takashi metió el pedazo de papel en el aparato de plastificado y entregó mi nuevo permiso en mis manos. Un momento, ¿Es la foto o en verdad siempre luzco tan seria?

\- "A nombre de la Oficina de Asuntos Liminal-Humano de Okayado, le doy la bienvenida, señorita Jaëgersturm." – Dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

\- " _Danke schön_ , Takashi. Felicidades por ser papá." – Contesté dándole la mano. El sonrió.

\- "Gracias, de todo corazón."

\- "Debería grabar esto, es perfecto para nuestro material publicitario." – Habló de repente la misma mujer con gafas de sol de antes.

\- "Ah, agente Smith, solo le daba la correspondiente bienvenida a nuestra visitante." – Contestó nervioso el chico.

\- "Pero es tan perfecto, tal dedicación al trabajo hará que te asciendan rápido."

\- "Je, no bromee, agente."

\- "No lo hago. Y gusto en conocerla, señorita..."

\- "Jaëgersturm. Aria Jaëgersturm" - Respondí ofreciendo mi mano.

\- "Bond, James Bo… Digo, Smith. Kuroko Smith." – Dijo, estrechando la mía. – "Sígame por favor, ahora buscaremos un buen hogar huésped para usted."

Procedimos a su oficina, que honestamente era algo simple para alguien quien vestía de manera tan formal; Un estante para libros, un ordenador, unas placas, banderas de la organización, una cafetera ya muy usada y demás cosas de poco interés.

\- "¿Quieres un poco de café?" – Preguntó mientras se servía.

\- "No gracias, no bebo."

\- "Cierto, para ustedes el café es como el alcohol. Pero no hay problema conmigo, no le diré a nadie si deseas aceptar."

Junto a su escritorio posaba una foto de ella junto a un grupo de mujeres con los mismos trajes oscuros. Pude distinguir al menos dos no humanas; Una ogro y una cíclope.

Las otras dos eran una chica con puntadas (¿Estará herida?) y otra de piel oscura y largo cabello blanco. Ignoro si serán liminales también.

\- "Ah, esas son mis compañeras de trabajo. Ahora están ocupadas con un asunto en otro lugar, quizás puedes conocerlas algún día." – Mencionó Smith mientras escribía algo en su ordenador con una mano, la otra sostenía su bebida.

\- "Veo que dos de ellas son liminales."

\- "De hecho las cuatro lo son."

\- "Oh. Solo distingo a dos."

\- "Si, Tionishia la ogro y Manako, nuestra linda cíclope, son bastante obvias, aunque esperaba que notaras que Zombina…" – Dijo apuntando a la imagen de la pelirroja – "…y Doppel no son muy comunes que digamos."

\- "¿Zombina? Suena parecido a…"

\- "Estás en lo correcto, ella es una zombie."

\- "¿Una muerta viviente? ¿Realmente? Había oído de experimentos sobre ello, pero siempre creí que eran ficción, como las películas…"

\- "¿No te parece algo irónico que lo mencione una mujer con el abdomen de una araña?"

\- "Ah, cierto. Solo no esperaba que, usted sabe, los muertos caminantes fueran una posibilidad. Incluso para una arachne es algo difícil de creer."

\- "Bueno, ahora sabes que es real. Aunque ella es difícilmente una muerta, si algo le sobra a Zombina, es vida."

\- "Y Doppel es…"

\- "Una doppelganger." – Respondió mientras se servía otra taza. Ella bebe rápido.

\- "Ah, una imitadora. Sí, he leído sobre ellas. Nadie conoce su forma real y de donde proceden."

\- "Te sorprendes por una zombie pero las habilidades de una doppelganger no te inmutan. No entiendo tu lógica, Aria." – Mencionó ella mientras hacía una mueca de incredulidad.

\- "Cambiar de forma es más factible que regresar de la muerte, a mi parecer. Las arachnes cambiamos la piel de nuestro exoesqueleto varias veces, imagino que una doppelganger debe controlar alguna especie de metamorfosis o similar."

\- "Interesante punto de vista. Aunque deberías ser un poco más abierta de mente, aún no sabemos que hay ahí afuera." – Dijo, regresando a su trabajo en la computadora.

\- "¿Extraterrestres? ¿Pokemones?" – Bromeé.

\- "Y Pokemones extraterrestres." – Respondió, ambas nos reímos del mal chiste.

\- "En fin, me alegra el saber que al menos aquí los liminales son tan aceptados; Cuando llegué aquí, me sentí tan excluida por la forma en que las personas me miraban, una araña gigante debe ser increíblemente terrorífica para las personas."

\- "Todos los liminales han pasado por lo mismo, Aria. Para eso estamos aquí, para asegurarnos que las tensiones entre humanos y liminales desaparezcan y evitar esta clase de problemas."

\- "Eso espero." – Dije mostrando una pequeña mueca de simpatía. No es bonito ser la rara en un mundo ya extraño.

\- "Y si por alguna razón no lográramos nuestro cometido, al menos habrás disfrutado el viaje."

Ugh, gracias por los ánimos.

\- "De todas formas, ya introduje los datos de tu expediente en la computadora y pronto me debería llegar la aprobación y ubicación de lo que será tu nuevo hogar huésped."

\- "¿T-Tan rápido? Solo escribí mis datos como lo pidieron cuando me apunté en el programa de intercambio. Esperaba al menos una entrevista."

\- "No te preocupes, somos muy eficientes. Contamos con el apoyo de Google y Facebook para asegurar la experiencia adecuada para nuestros participantes." – Mencionó al servirse otra taza.

O más bien son increíblemente apáticos. Cada vez siento menos confianza en Smith. ¿Y cuanta cafeína planea ingerir?

\- "Oh, ya tenemos resultados."

Smith se acercó a la pantalla y pareció leer detenidamente el mensaje en su monitor, asintió con seriedad un par de veces, como si la información fuera importante. Bueno, lo era para mí.

\- "Ya veo, ya veo... Aria, te tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra mala. ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?

\- "¿Eh? La buena, supongo."

\- "¡La buena es que me aumentarán el sueldo la próxima semana!" – Exclamó haciendo la señal de la victoria y sonriendo. Un "¡PLOP!" imaginario cruzó por mi mente en ese momento.

\- " _Wunderbar_ …" – Dije sarcásticamente - "¿Y la mala?"

\- "¡No hay hogares disponibles en este momento, deberás regresar a tu tierra natal!" – Contestó ella, aún con la misma expresión.

\- "…"

\- "…"

\- "¿¡QUE!?"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Por favor, si les agradó o tienen sugerencias, dejen un review, su opinión es siempre bienvenida. Hay muchos detalles sobre la vida de Aria que puliré en los siguientes capítulos, no se preocupen si algunas cosas quedan no tan claras. Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

 _Auf wiedersehen!_


	2. No es fácil ser una nueva huésped

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola, aquí Tarmo Flake. Agradezco a todos quienes dejaron su reseña, siempre son apreciadas. Espero disfruten esta continuación.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este fanfiction fué hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

\- "¡No entiendo! ¿¡Quiere decir que a pesar del largo viaje y la interminable espera, todo fue en vano!?" – Grité incorporándome y golpeando mis brazos contra el escritorio de Smith.

\- "Sip. Y tienes suerte que mi escritorio sea resistente, no querrás saber cuánto costaría repararlo." – Contestó ella muy tranquila dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Pasaron dos cosas por mi mente; La primera era arrancarle la espina dorsal a Smith y usar su cráneo como taza para café, la segunda fue recuperar aliento y pensar detenidamente en alguna solución pacífica, una que no involucrara actos extremos de violencia contra agentes adictas a la cafeína, aunque esto último fuera muy, muy tentador.

\- "Yo… Yo no puedo volver… Simplemente no puedo…" – Suspiré rendida, dejando caer mis hombros y la cabeza en señal de derrota. Si me pagaran por cada decepción en mi vida, sería millo… A quien engaño, incluso me robarían el dinero.

\- "Lo lamento, en verdad." – Dijo ella. Esa Smith, casi sonó sincera.

\- "¿No podría al menos quedarme con Cetania, la chica arpía? No me molestaría si debo vivir en un nido colgado de un árbol o algo así."

\- "Esa chica solo vino a visitar a su familiar y su estancia es temporal, también deberá volver a su hogar original en pocos días."

\- "Erm… ¡Soy su familiar! ¡Nuestra madre conoció a una arpía macho, se pasó de copas y estupefacientes y al final nacimos nosotras, fuimos separadas porque la sociedad nunca aceptó la unión entre especies diferentes y si me detiene ahora, jamás podré reconciliarme con mi media hermana perdida!"

\- "Ignoro si estás desesperada o solo perdiste la razón, pero no convencerías a nadie ni en un millón de años con esa historia…"

\- "Al menos lo intenté…" – Suspiré de nuevo – "Realmente estoy _kaput_ , ¿cierto?"

\- "Como mencioné antes, lo lamento. Aunque el gobierno cubre los gastos del programa de intercambio, el asegurar el bienestar del hogar huésped por medio de ampliaciones, remodelaciones, etcétera, consume tiempo y dinero." – Comenzó a explicar la agente, quitándose las gafas – "¡Eso sin mencionar el poco interés que tienen los altos mandos por trabajadoras honradas pero sobreexplotadas como nosotras!"

Esperen, ¿Qué?

\- "¿¡Sabes la carga de responsabilidades que conlleva mi posición!?" – Cuestionó de manera excesivamente enérgica – "¡Tratar con las autoridades, sus asociados y los asociados de los asociados, sin contar ser la piedra angular en la diplomacia liminal-humano, encontrar hogares decentes, manejar las finanzas de construcción, los asuntos legales en cuanto a sanidad, educación y posibles embarazos! ¡Trabajo duro, como una esclava, y todo para que mi paga sea una miseria, una insignificante pizca de papel moneda que ni siquiera me alcanza para comprar una cafetera nueva! ¿¡Qué clase de mundo me niega una cafetera nueva!?"

En ese momento ella se arrodilló y usando la pose y expresión más melodramática que haya visto, continuó.

\- "¡Mi vida es dolor, y nadie me entiende! ¡Ay de mí, atrapada en un oficio sin recompensa y la eterna sed por falta de buen café! ¡Oh, dioses en el cielo, tened piedad!"

Mi única reacción ante esta horrible, horrible masacre de la buena actuación y la cordura, fue el silencio.

\- "Ehem…" – Tosió Smith, incorporándose y tratando tomando asiento de manera ordenada – "Como decía, no hay hogares ni candidatos disponibles para hospedarte. Punto final."

\- "E-entiendo…" – Contesté titubeando. Diablos Smith, ni siquiera las tragedias griegas son tan exageradas. Sófocles debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

\- "A menos que… Uhm… Claro, funcionó antes, ¿Por qué no?" – Decía ella mientras que masajeaba su barbilla y su expresión denotaba un plan conjeturándose mientras hablaba.

\- "Erm…"

\- "¡ARIA!" – Gritó la agente, posiblemente haciéndome experimentar el primer arresto cardíaco en mi vida.

\- "¿S-si?"

\- "¡Deseas un nuevo hogar, no importa donde sea, ¿correcto?!"

Solo afirmé débilmente con la cabeza. Tengo miedo.

\- "¡Entonces sígueme, conozco el hogar perfecto!"

\- "U-un momento, a donde…"

No sé si mi cerebro se apagó como medida de protección porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en la parte trasera de una furgoneta, sosteniéndome con todos mis brazos, pedipalpos y ocho piernas para mantener el balance.

Delante de mí había una pequeña ventana en donde observé a una muy eufórica Smith al volante.

No dije "manejando" porque implicaría que ella poseía alguna pizca de cordura.

Entre el constante vaivén del vehículo y la ensordecedora cacofonía que el claxon de los automóviles que rebasábamos proveían como respuesta a la endemoniada velocidad de nuestro transporte, mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que podría extraer petróleo, mi piel y pelo experimentaron toda la gama de colores existentes en el universo y estoy segura que mi ropa interior ahora es amarilla.

Preferí observar la ventana trasera, no podía lidiar ver como Smith nos llevaba a la tumba pero podía soportar el ver los destrozos de su descabellada osadía.

\- "Arachne nuestra que tejes en el cielo, santificada sea tu seda…"

Después de una eternidad en la que me encomendé a cada deidad de cada panteón conocido y pedir perdón a mis ancestros por ser posible cómplice en incontables accidentes carreteros catastróficos, milagrosamente y por voluntad de algún acto de suprema misericordia divina, el vehículo se detuvo y me permitió recuperar mi aliento, ritmo cardiaco y espero el alma también.

\- "Al fin llegamos, baja Aria, conoce tu nuevo hogar." – Anunció la psicóp… Digo, la agente.

Haciendo un titánico esfuerzo para coordinar mis miembros inferiores, salí lentamente del transporte. Hermosa, hermosa tierra firme.

Mis seis ojos trataron de ajustar mi visión pero la nada recomendable odisea de hace unos momentos me lo impedían.

Cuando finalmente logré hacer sentido de lo que mis globos oculares observaban, apenas logré distinguir lo que parecía ser un hombre joven, a su lado una mujer de rojos cabellos que vociferaba un idioma que no pude entender, una mujer en un caballo que hacía lo mismo, una niña de pelo azul y una gelatina azulada de su mismo tamaño mientras una criatura con una hoz empujaba a un pez color rosa en una silla.

Un momento, ¿Criatura con hoz?

\- "Oh, ya entiendo, finalmente Caronte ha transportado mi alma al Hades. Ahora puedo descansar en paz."

Lo último que recuerdo es absoluta oscuridad y paz serena. Ahora soy libre.

….

\- "Esposo, ¿está muerta?"

\- "No digas eso, Papi, solo está inconsciente."

\- "¿Incontinente?"

\- "In-con-scien-te. Mejor me traes otro vaso con agua, ¿Si?"

\- "¡Claro! ¡Vamos, Suu!"

\- "¡Agua, agua!"

\- "Es obvio que los días de esta débil criatura han llegado a la cuenta final. ¡A un lado, mortales, dejad que mi arma sagrada la libere de la existencia terrenal para que pueda abrazar el éxtasis de la paz eterna!"

\- "Lala-chan, sabes que no puedes hacer eso."

\- "¡No indignes mi nombre con tales honoríficos, mujer serpiente, y no dudes del poder infinito de la mensajera de la Muerte mis…! ¡N-no, suelta mi cabeza!"

\- "Cariño, ¿Por qué Smith siempre nos hace estas cosas?"

\- "Dijo que se quedaría temporalmente con nosotros, aunque no dejó muy claro cuánto tiempo es "temporal…"

\- "¡Deja mi cabeza en paz! ¡No, no le des vueltas!"

\- "¡No es justo, no quiero más competencia por mi cariñito, suficiente tengo con las demás!"

\- "Miia, tranquiliza tus impetuosas acusaciones. No conocemos las intenciones de nuestra invitada."

\- "¡Me estoy mareando!"

\- "¡Tu tampoco confías en ella, Cerea, ni siquiera confías en Rachnee!"

\- "¡Mentiras, absurdas mentiras! ¡No insultes mi honor de centauro!"

\- "¡Aaaaahhh…!"

\- "Chicas, cálmense por favor, ella podría…"

\- "¿Dónde… estoy?"

\- "…Despertarse…"

\- "Aquí está el agua… Oh, ¡si estaba viva!"

\- "…Aaaahhh!"

\- "Miia, déjala ya."

\- "De acuerdo, Cariño."

\- "…mimamámemimamimamámeama…"

\- "Ehm… ¿Hola? Me alegro que despertaras, te desmayaste y te metimos a la casa. ¿Te encuentras bien?" – Ah, creo que este muchacho se dirige a mí.

\- "¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde está Smith?... Esperen, ¿sigo viva?" – Contesté aún confusa.

\- "Con calma, con calma. Toma, un vaso con agua."

\- "Oh, _danke schön_."

\- "¡Dijo que quiere un colchón!"

\- "No, Papi, creo que nos agradeció."

\- "Es idioma Alemán, mi Señor, ella dijo "Muchas gracias"".

\- "Te agradezco, Cerea, eres muy lista."

\- "D-de nada, mi Señor."

\- "Cerea, te estás poniendo roja otra vez."

Ah, necesitaba ese trago de H2O. Exhalé, relajando mis músculos y tranquilizando mi cabeza, aún debía saber donde me encontraba, aunque al menos sé que, por ahora, estoy entre buenas personas.

\- "No tiene el trasero tan grande como el de Rachnee, debe estar destronada."

Quizás hablé muy pronto.

\- "Papi, es desnutrida, y ella es una especie diferente de arachne, no seas grosera."

\- "Pero Miia, siempre dices que el trasero de Rachnee es tan grande porque come mucho."

\- "¡N-no es verdad, no digas mentiras! ¡Eso fue precisamente lo que te dije que no dijeras! ¿Cómo puedes recordarlo si siempre estás olvidando todo, cabeza de chorlito?"

\- "…Cabeza de chorlito."

\- "¡Suu! ¡No uses tus poderes para leer mi mente!"

\- "Esposo, ¿qué es chorlito?"

\- "Después de explico, Papi. Y Miia, deja de decir que Rachnee está gorda."

\- "Pero si yo… Bien, ¡jum!"

\- "Disculpen, pero, ¿Me podrían explicar que está sucediendo?" – Pregunté haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de quienes ahora estaba claro que eran una arpía y una lamia.

\- "Oh, sí, perdona a las chicas; Suelen discutir mucho, no era su intención." – Respondió el muchacho. Al menos se ve como alguien amable. – "Mi nombre es Kimihito Kurusu, y soy… "voluntario" en el Programa de Intercambio. Esta es mi casa donde se hospedan siete liminales más, además de ti. Mero y Rachnee deben llegar enseguida, por favor, tómate un tiempo antes de presentarte con todos."

\- " _Danke_. Lo agradezco."

\- "Es un placer."

Bueno, una parte del misterio resuelto. Agradecería a Smith por hallarme un hogar, pero no sé si aún soy inocente o si aún hay un precio por mi cabeza después de tan extremo viaje. Quizás solo le quiebre ambas piernas, me importa un bledo que me deporten.

\- "Si, Smith-san dijo que era nuestra huésped temporal, Rachnera-san. Oh, mire, ahí está ella."

Una sirena en silla de ruedas hizo su aparición, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la persona que la empujaba.

Cabello lila corto hasta sus hombros, una blusa blanca algo ajustada, seis ojos color rojo escarlata y un exoesqueleto púrpura oscuro con el patrón de una calavera blanca en su abdomen; Sin duda era una _Arachnoidea Parasteatodae_ , una Tejedora.

\- " _Guten tag_." – Fue lo único que pude decir. La saludé moviendo mi mano.

\- "Uhm. Hola." – Respondió ella, devolviendo el saludo. Pude notar que también estaba sorprendida de verme.

La arachne empujó la silla de la sirena color rosa hasta el centro de la sala, donde el resto de las habitantes estaban reunidas. Aún seguía mirándome, yo hacía lo mismo mientras estudiaba a la casa.

\- "Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí. ¿Por qué no te presentas? – Aconsejó el amable muchacho. Bien, aquí vamos.

Aclaré mi garganta y traté de acomodar mi gorra, aunque noté que no la tenía puesta. Diablos Smith, si le sucedió algo a esa prenda, juro que te ofreceré en sacrificio a algún dios pagano.

\- "Ehem. Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Aria Jaëgersturm y soy una _Arachnoidea Sparassidae_ , es decir, una arachne cazadora…"

Proseguí a contar brevemente sobre mí, sobre mis orígenes, mi llegada a este país y lo poco que pude (o más bien, quería) recordar sobre mi interacción con la agente. Creo que jamás podré subirme a una furgoneta sin tener flashbacks post-trauma. ¡Athena te convierta en cucaracha, Smith!

Continuando con las introducciones, cada una de ellas se presentó apropiadamente y mientras las charla continuaba, me permití hacer una lista de datos importantes:

1.- Viajé desde Okayado hasta la ciudad de Asaka. Tomando en cuenta la distancia entre ambos lugares y el hecho que aún falta para anochecer, deduje que Smith rompió innumerables leyes de tráfico y cruzó la barrera del sonido en repetidas ocasiones.

2.- La lamia pelirroja se llama Miia, fue la primera en conocer a Kimihito y estoy segura que me advirtió, entre dientes, mantenerme alejada de él.

3.- La centauro se llama Centorea Shianus pero todos le dicen Cerea de cariño. Por su porte, lenguaje y espada de juguete que carga, deduje que posee entrenamiento de combate. O quizá es una cosplayer dedicada.

4.- Aún quiero matar a Smith.

5.- Papi es una arpía, ella lo dejo claro al repetirlo tres veces y confundirse el doble.

6.- La gelatina es en realidad un limo de nombre Suu. Kimihito me suplicó que nunca me impregne de líquido cuando ella está cerca, ignoro el porqué, si es tan linda.

7.- Mis pertenencias están sanas y salvas, Smith ganó derecho a mantener dos órganos vitales funcionales.

8.- Meroune Lorelei es una sirena tan amable y cortés que podría pertenecer a la realeza. Cuando mencioné sobre como escapé de mi hogar sin avisarle a mis padres, ella comentó sobre como mi vida se tornaba trágica, haciendo alusión a ser desheredada, olvidada y demás fantasías hiper-dramáticas. Era perturbador.

9.- Lala, como la llamaron, es un Dullahan y literalmente pierde la cabeza. Debería sentirme incómoda con observar un cuerpo decapitado pero después de sobrevivir a mi viaje, nada me inmuta.

10.- Mi ropa interior sigue siendo blanca.

\- "Soy Rachnera Arachnera. Gusto en conocerte." – Fue lo único que dijo que la tejedora, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sonrió, pero algo en su expresión no me pareció convincente. Ignoro si fue solo mi imaginación pero al menos me siento mejor sabiendo que una liminal de mi especie me hará compañía. – "Si me disculpan, debo atender unos asuntos." – Mencionó Rachnera y se retiró de la sala.

\- "Bien, parece que todos nos conocemos ahora. De nuevo, bienvenida seas, Aria, espero tu estancia sea placentera." – Se dirigió a mí Kimihito. Si hay medallas a la persona más amigable, este tipo debe haberlas ganado todas. – "¿Se te ofrece algo más?"

Un audible rugido de mi estómago fue la respuesta que él necesitaba.

\- "Lo siento, ha sido un largo viaje."

\- "No hay problema, la cena será pronto de todas formas, podrás comer con todos en unos minutos, si no te molesta esperar."

\- "Claro. _Danke_."

\- "De nanke." – Bromeó el. Je, esa misma expresión solían decirme las saltarinas cuando era niña. - "Chicas, ¿Podrían ayudarme a servir la mesa?"

\- "¡Si!" – Gritaron todas al unísono.

Mientras Kimihito se fue a la cocina seguido por el resto de las chicas, la dullahan se quedó en su lugar, observándome de una manera extraña. Sus amarillos ojos rodeados de una negra esclerótica se entrecerraron, analizándome detenidamente. Era perturbador, por decir lo menos.

\- "Uhm, ¿Sucede algo?" – Pregunté a la mujer azul.

\- "Araña…" – Respondió en voz monótona.

\- "Err… ¿Si?"

\- "Debes saber que estás frente a la Mensajera del más Allá, la Cazadora de la Muerte, La Ponderada Jinete de la Oscuridad…" – Dijo ella y apretó con más fuerza su enorme hoz. Si no estuviera tan poco cuidada, sentiría miedo.

\- "No creo entend…"

\- "¡Silencio, mortal!" – Exclamó llevándose su mano derecha extendida frente a su cara, cubriendo todo excepto un ojo. ¿Por qué tan seria? – "¡Comprende que mi presencia no debe ser tomada a la ligera, pues en mis manos reposa el sagrado deber de brindar paz eterna a aquellos que el Abismo señale!" – Continuó proclamando, agitando su arma con ímpetu – "¡Esta temible guadaña es mi Herramienta Divina, el arma predilecta de los Guardianes Inmortales y cuyo infinito poder me ha sido entregado para mi uso exclusivo!" – Ella apuntó su oxidada herramienta a mi persona – "¡Recordad, fémina artrópoda, soy una Dullahan! ¡Mi omnipotencia recae sobre tu frágil alma y cuando mi juicio te alcan-AY, AY!"

Debido a sus constantes y bruscos movimientos, la cabeza de la peliblanca se deprendió de su cuerpo y rodó con poca delicadeza por el suelo hasta desaparecer bajo un sofá.

Su cuerpo decapitado buscaba infructuosamente por el suelo y al no tener el esperado éxito, tomó mis piernas y se hincó en posición suplicante. No sé si su cabeza y cuerpo son entidades individuales pero no puedo a esta (media) chica en tal condición.

Levanté el mueble donde la cabeza de Lala fue a parar; El polvo le había cubierto el rostro e incluso una pequeña araña casera quedó atrapada en su cabello.

Ella tosía con fuerza, tratando de deshacerse de las telarañas que se colaron a su boca. Soplé gentilmente a la pariente de ocho patas para removerla del pelo y con un trapo que se hallaba cerca le quité el polvo a la mujer, a pesar de sus protestas.

No pude evitar sonreír ante tal infortunio; _Schadenfreude_ , Lala.

\- "*cof cof* ¡Mortal, te ordeno reunirme con el resto de mi ser de inmediato! ¡Ignora esta orden y el castigo de la oscuridad s-Mff mff mff!" – Interrumpí tan aburrido discurso tapando su boca.

\- "Mi nombre es Aria, agradecería que lo usaras cuando te refieras a mí."

\- "*cof* ¡Insolente artrópodo antropomorfo, osas desafiar al Terror mism-Mff mff!"

\- "Y soy una Arachne." – Tomé su cabeza y la acerqué a mi rostro – "Y no he comido…" – Exclamé con la voz más gutural y la expresión más temible que pude. Sonreí, dándole una buena vista de mis puntiagudos dientes. Mis afiladas manos apretaron más fuerte su cara y mis ojos, rojos como sangre, miraban a los suyos intensamente. – "Así que un poco más de respeto; ¿ _Verstanden_ , Lala-chan?"

\- "¡Mff mff!"

\- "Lo tomaré como un sí…"

Gracias, Cetania, imitarte es muy útil.

\- "¡Mff mffa!"

\- "¿Aún te resistes? Admiro tu valentía…"

\- "Mffa mff…"

\- "¿Qué tanto balbuceas, azulita?" – Acto seguido, le quité mi mano para permitirle hablar – "¡Contesta!"

\- "Te… huele… la boca…"

\- "…"

\- "…"

La muerte de Smith deberá esperar.

\- "¡Aaaahhh!" – Gritó la dullahan cuando arrojé se cabeza por el aire. No tengo idea de donde haya aterrizado (¡Y no me importa!) porque enseguida busqué entre mis pertenencias para recoger mi cepillo de dientes y pasta bucal.

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sé dónde está el baño, y no quiero preguntar a alguien. ¡No, no es por mi aliento! ¡Mi aliento es perfecto, esa bruja azul está mal de la cabeza!

\- "Aria, ¿Necesitas algo?" – Preguntó Centorea, apareciendo de repente. Rayos, y dije que no quería hablar con nadie.

\- "Uhm… ¿Donde... está… el tocador?" – Contesté en el tono más discreto y bajo posible, girando mi cabeza hacia un lado. De acuerdo, quizás si es un poco por mi aliento.

\- "Oh, es la ultima puerta al final del pasillo. Tiene un letrero, no puedes perderte."

\- " _D-danke_." – Musité discretamente y seguí el camino indicado. Al llegar a mi destino, toqué la puerta y al no recibir respuesta alguna entré rápidamente a tomar cuidado de mi higiene bucal.

Excelente forma de empezar tu nueva vida, Jaëgersturm. Me aplaudí mentalmente de manera sarcástica.

\- "Ah, _scheisse_ , soy una idiota."

\- "Admites lo obvio, _Sparassidae_."

\- "¿Pero que…?"

Lala, ¡Lala apareció detrás de mí!; ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Teletransportación?, ¿Aliens?, La respuesta es aliens, ¿verdad?

\- "¿C-como llegaste aquí?"

\- "Nadie escapa a la Muerte."

Noté entonces que la puerta del baño difícilmente hace ruido al moverse. La simplicidad de la situación era tan absurda que podría haber salido de algún manga de cuarta.

\- "Agh… No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. ¿Podrías al menos decirme cuál es tu problema conmigo?"

\- "La muerte…"

\- "Si, si, la mensajera del más allá, la oscuridad oscura, blah blah blah…"

\- "No… Tú escapaste a ella."

\- "Si esto es una broma…"

\- "Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sobreviviste a algo que debió cobrar tu vida."

\- "¿Hablas del viaje que realicé con la agente Smith?"

\- "Precisamente. Las probabilidades de salir ilesa a un incidente de tan alto riesgo son extremadamente escasas."

\- "Ni que lo digas…" – Un momento, ¿estoy de acuerdo con las boberías que esta loca profesa?

\- "Me intrigas, mortal." – Apuntó su hoz hacia mí. ¿Eso se volverá costumbre? – "Te estaré vigilando, descendiente de Arachne, mi Ojo de Balar se posará sobre tu persona para despejar mis dudas sobre si esto es solo una anomalía en el flujo del orden universal o si realmente hay algo más en ti."

\- "Uhm… Eso se llama acoso, aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo civilizado."

\- "¡N-no intentes desviar el tema, mortal; Deberías sentirte agradecida que la Enviada del Abismo haya tomado interés en tu frágil existencia, el honor de recibir tal privilegio no posee comparación!"

\- "Tienes serios problemas mentales…"

\- "¡La palabra de una dullahan no debe tomarse a la ligera!"

\- "Si, si. Mira, no he comido nada y la jaqueca me está matando, si quieres jugar a la "profeta pocas-tuercas" hazlo en otro lado. Ahora si me disculpas…"

Ignorando otro discurso al salir, me dirigí a la sala pero cambié de dirección cuando un muy agradable aroma inundó mis sentidos. Oh, ¿quizás la ambrosía de los dioses es una realidad tangible?

Mi olfato me guió hasta el comedor principal, donde hallé al resto de los habitantes reunidos y preparados para darse un festín con el variado y evidentemente apetitoso manjar servido en la mesa.

Diablos, casi sueno como Lala, seguramente me pegó sus piojos.

\- "Aria, justo ahora iba a buscarte. Siéntate por favor, apenas íbamos a comenzar." – Aconsejó Kimihito.

\- "Gracias."

Procedí a sentarme en una silla vacía; No vi a Rachnera, así que supuse que el lugar sin ocupar a mi lado sería su asiento. Excelente, una buena oportunidad para conversar con otra hermana arachne.

Kurusu terminó de servir la comida en sus respectivos lugares y tomó asiento.

\- "Creo que falta la presencia de cierta arachne en la mesa." – Mencioné tratando de llamar atención hacia el asiento vacío a mi lado.

\- "Oh, Rachnee decidió comer en su habitación, dijo que necesitaba arreglar algo." – Respondió Kimihito. Um, tal vez sus telarañas necesiten mantenimiento, una preocupación común entre las tejedoras.

\- "Entonces…"

\- "Este espacio está reservado para mí, mortal…"

Arachne mía, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

No solo no podré charlar con Rachnera como esperaba, sino que también deberé soportar a esta pitufo dramaturga a mi lado.

\- "Hola Lala, pensé que no nos acompañarías." – La saludó el muchacho.

\- "Decidí honrarlos con mi presencia. La vigilancia de sus almas nunca termina para la Segadora de la Oscuridad."

Esta chica tiene más nombres que patas un ciempiés.

Preferí hacer caso omiso a las frías miradas de la chica azul y puse mi atención en mi plato lleno de carne. Agregué un poco de lechuga, que aunque como carnívora no tengo necesidad, mi crianza me acostumbró a consumirla. Suerte mi sistema digestivo híbrido puede procesarla.

\- " _Meine göttin_ … ¡Está delicioso! ¿En verdad preparaste esto tú solo?" – Pregunté al dueño de la casa. Si esto no es alimento de los dioses, está muy cerca de serlo.

\- "Gracias. Como mis padres están siempre de viaje, uno debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo. Cocinar para tantas personas ayuda mucho, me mantiene en forma, aunque realmente mis platillos no son gran cosa" – Replicó el, acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- "No seas tan modesto, es realmente bueno."

\- "Je, me sonrojas, Aria."

Repentinamente sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi exoesqueleto; La fuente no era una, sino dos liminales que difícilmente ocultaban sus penetrantes miradas hacia mi ser. No sé qué diablos las provocó, pero Centorea y Miia desprendían llamas de los ojos y apretaban sus cubiertos tan fuerte que doblaron el metal. Juraría que oigo a un coro gregoriano repitiendo un ominoso canto apocalíptico.

\- "¡Papi y Suu ayudaron con la sopa!" – Exclamó la pequeña arpía, cortando la tensión en el aire. Gracias, pajarita.

\- "Cierto, Papi y Suu merecen crédito por su ayuda. Buenas niñas." – Kimihito dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de las susodichas. La atención de la centauro y la lamia se centraron en aquellas dos y yo aproveché para continuar con mi plato.

Todo transcurrió sin incidentes, salvo por algunos comentarios curiosos por parte de Papi y uno que otro regaño a las chicas que usaban a Suu para deshacerse de sus vegetales. Sorpresivamente Lala se mantuvo callada y no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Ignoré el hecho que prefiriera consumir líquidos echándolos directamente a su esófago. Cosas bonitas Aria, ve a tu lugar feliz.

\- "Ah, estoy llena. Excelente como siempre, cariño" – Expresó Miia, con un evidente estómago a capacidad máxima.

\- "Sus conocimientos de alta cocina son siempre ponderados por mí, mi Señor."

\- "Un manjar digno de la corte de Neptunus, mi amado."

\- "¡Muy bueno, muy bueno! ¡Esposo alimenta bien a Papi!"

\- "¡Suu es feliz, Suu ama a su Amo!"

\- "Aceptable ingesta de energía calórica, mortal."

\- "Concuerdo con todas, ni los mejores chefs en Sparassus se comparan contigo, Kimihito."

\- "Je, gracias, chicas." – Kurusu aceptó las ovaciones que tanto merece, aunque sería mejor si alguna de sus huéspedes le hubiera dejado una ración tolerable para su consumo. Ahora entiendo cómo se mantiene tan delgado. ¡Hey, no me culpen, yo SI necesitaba comer!

\- "¡Cariño, la próxima vez yo te ayudo!" – Exclamó con entusiasmo la lamia.

\- "¡NO!... Digo, no, no es necesario, Miia…"

\- "Pero yo quiero ayudar…"

\- "En verdad, no te preocupes… ¡Oh, antes que se me olvide, aún debemos discutir sobre donde se instalará Aria!"

Cierto, aún no hablamos del lugar que será mi estadía.

\- "Uhm…" – Pensó el chico con su mano en la barbilla – "El calefactor en el cuarto de Miia no es agradable para una arachne en esta época del año, no creo que haya espacio con Cerea y la piscina de Mero no sería hábitat cómodo. El cuarto de Papi y Suu aún necesita algunas reparaciones…"

\- "Tal vez no haya lugar para ella en esta casa y deba pasar la noche a la intemperie… ¡A merced del implacable clima, con nada más que una simple cobija para hacerle frente a la fría lluvia nocturna!" – La excéntrica sirena comenzó a fantasear de nuevo. ¿Es ser fetichista de la tragedia una costumbre en Japón?

\- "Mero, no digas eso. Lala, ¿Tal vez tu…?"

\- "¡NO!" – Gritamos ambas al unísono. Prefiero vivir las fantasías de Mero que pasar la noche junto a esa demente.

\- "B-bueno, pero no se enojen…"

\- "Quizás sería una buena idea que compartiera la habitación con Rachnera, creo que me sentiría más a gusto con alguien de mi especie." – Sugerí rápidamente, en parte era verdad, aún no conozco del todo a las demás.

\- "Suena lógico, si Rachnee está de acuerdo, no hay problema. Aún debo terminar de checar las cuentas de este mes, puedes hablar con ella en su habitación." – Y apuntó en dirección al ático – "Si me necesitas, estaré en la sala."

\- "Por supuesto _, danke schön, Herr Kommandant_." – Saludé. Ya que él es el jefe de la casa, mi instinto militar me obliga a llamarlo de tal manera.

Hicimos el camino hacia el ático; Y dije "hicimos" porque cierta molestia azul me seguía los pasos.

\- "¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a ofrecer tu cabeza como almohada?"

\- "Descendiente de Arachne, si cruzas esa puerta, tu cita con el Perpetuo Vacío será más pronto de lo que esperas."

\- "¿Oh, en serio? Mejor no le hago esperar, le traje galletitas a la señora Vacía."

\- "¡Has sido advertida, mujer araña! ¡La Eterna Profeta de la Desolación ha hablado!"

\- "¡Hey, un nombre que no contiene Oscuridad o Muerte, cada vez vas mejorando, Pitufina!"

\- "¡N-no me llames de tan indecorosa manera!"

Bajé la escalera plegable, me metí al ático y cerré la puerta de inmediato. No tengo energía para seguir nuestro mutuo juego de desprecio.

Hmm, para ser un espacio generalmente vacío en cualquier hogar, este lugar está más ordenado de lo que esperaba.

Una cama que luce muy cómoda se halla junto a algunos libros y revistas en una pequeña mesita de noche y una rueda para tejer le hace compañía al lado opuesto. La ventana a un lado es suficientemente grande para dejar que la luz de la luna menguante ilumine perfectamente la habitación. Puedo ver objetos colgados con telaraña, acomodados con precisión. Lo único extraño es que la habitante esperada no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

\- "¿Hola? ¿ _Fräulein_ Rachnera? Disculpe la intromisión, pero estaba buscando un lugar paraAAAAHHH!"

Por el amor de Perséfone, ¿Acaso la "du-loca-han" tenía razón?

Mi cuerpo se inmovilizó por completo y cientos de hebras de fina seda cubrieron mi figura, Era seda de arachne, ya que pudieron suspenderme en el aire con tanta facilidad.

La invertida posición en que me encontraba me dificultaba el moverme, aunque con cada esfuerzo por librarme de mis ataduras, solo las hacía más ajustadas. No era doloroso, pero tampoco cómodo.

\- "A pesar de ser una Cazadora, tus reflejos no son tan agudos…" – Habló alguien en la oscuridad. – "Aún así entraste a la cueva del lobo."

\- "¿ _F-fräulein_ Rachnera?"

Lentamente una figura se distinguió entre las sombras. No debería sorprenderme que una Tejedora pueda camuflarse en este entorno, pero el hecho que incluso con mis sentidos no haya previsto una trampa así, habla mucho de la habilidad de mi captora.

\- "Eres muy joven, pequeña cazadora. ¿Quizás prefieras algo más de experiencia?" – Dijo ella en un tono tanto seductor como amenazador. El que yo estuviera inmóvil e invertida en el aire, lo hacía más efectivo

\- "¿Podría a-al menos… aflojar las ataduras?... Están… tocando…donde no deben…" – La tela dificultaba mi habla, mas por el hecho que las cuerdas se ajustaran con precisión alrededor de mis pechos y mi entrepierna.

\- "¿Primera vez que experimentas la seda de tejedora? Creí que las conocías desde pequeña."

\- "Ellas no… usaban esta técnica…" – Confesé. Las arachnes de Sparassus solían envolver completamente el cuerpo, nada de sadomasoquismo puro.

\- "Bueno, puedes usar esto como entrenamiento, pequeña soldado. Estoy segura que puedes librarte de esta." – Declaró Rachnera, realmente le gusta dominar, como toda tejedora.

\- "Por favor… _fräulein_ … ahora no…"

\- "Tch tch, no malgastes energía hablando, lindura." – Y entonces tapó mi boca con otro poco de su seda.

\- "¡Mff mff!"

\- "Tal vez necesitas más motivación" – Diciendo esto, las ataduras en mis senos se tensaron. Traté en vano de liberarme del firme agarre.

\- "¡Mfff!"

\- "¿Deseas más? ¡Podemos arreglarlo!"

\- "¡Mff mff!"

Es increíble como una delgada línea de seda en mi entrepierna puede ser tan efectiva, mi concentración decaía a velocidad alarmante. ¡Pelea, soldado, no te rindas!

\- "Y un poco más por aquí…"

Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato, la tela cubriendo mi abdomen hizo su endemoniada magia, mi respiración se dificultó y saliva se escapaba de mi mordaza de seda. Traté de ahogar un ligero gemido, pero estoy segura que mi captora pudo oírlo. ¡Diablos, debo verme sumamente indecente en este momento!

\- "Sé que estimular el abdomen de una arachne es hacer trampa, pero verte disfrutarlo vale la pena." – Giró mi cabeza para quedar frente a frente, aquellos 6 ojos brillantes mirando fijamente a los míos. – "Haces honor a tu nombre, Aria; Tus gemidos son música para mis oídos…"

No sé si lo que siento ahora es terror, incertidumbre, vergüenza, excitación o todo lo anterior.

Repentinamente, con un chasquido de sus dedos, mis amarres se aflojaron, la gravedad hizo su efecto y caí al suelo. Por fortuna solo estaba a centímetros de este.

\- "Auch… ¿Qué… que fue todo eso?" – Pregunté mientras me incorporaba. Rayos, espero no hayan quedado marcas.

\- "Solo deseaba probar si podía dominar a una Cazadora."

\- "¿En verdad? ¿Y yo debía ser el conejillo de indias?"

\- "No veo a otra _Sparassidae_ por aquí."

\- "¿También incluía tan… perversa técnica?"

\- "Tómalo como un saludo."

\- "No era necesario, un simple "Bienvenida" era suficiente."

\- "Demasiado común para mi gusto."

\- "Demasiado excéntrico para el mío."

\- "Necesitas algo de excentricidad en tu vida, querida, tanta normalidad te va a aburrir."

Replicaría, pero sus palabras fueron precisas como balas. Fue la normalidad lo que me hizo abandonar mi hogar después de todo.

\- "De todas maneras, no planeaba excederme de la línea contigo, simplemente no pude resistir a probar mis habilidades con carne fresca. Es casi como un ritual el jugar con cada nuevo integrante de esta peculiar familia, ¿sabes?"

\- "Curiosa costumbre. Entonces, ¿no se repetirá?"

\- "Por ahora…"

\- "Me conformo con eso." – Exhalé un poco – "Je, es como un ciclo, todo esto..."

\- "¿A qué te refieres?

\- "De niña, solíamos gastarle bromas a las saltarinas, las tejedoras a nosotras, las tarántulas a las tejedoras y, con su reducido tamaño, las saltarinas fastidiaban a las especies grandes."

\- "Que pena que no haya saltarinas aquí."

\- "Tal vez Suu sea mi nueva víctima."

Rachnera estalló con una carcajada. ¿Teme que la lindura de esa limo sea demasiado para mí?

\- "¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

\- "Oh Arachne mía… Buena suerte. La necesitarás." – Dijo, limpiándose lágrimas del ojo.

\- "En fin; El asunto por el que vine aún sigue pendiente."

\- "Oh, eso. Claro, no tengo problema en compartir mi habitación con otra persona, especialmente una arachne. Hay suficiente espacio para las dos. Solo dos condiciones."

\- "Nada de juegos de ataduras…"

\- "No prometo nada."

\- " _Bitte_ …"

\- "Aunque podría considerar reducir tales prácticas, siempre y cuando sigas dos simples reglas…"

\- "No tengo mucha elección, ¿cierto?"

\- "Supongo que no. ¿Aceptas?"

\- "Como usted diga, _meine Kaiserin_." – Saludé a usanza militar.

\- "Uno; Deja tales formalidades, nunca me sentaron bien. Llámame solo Rachnera."

\- "¿Puedo decirte Rachnee como los demás?"

\- "Aún te falta para eso. Dos; Respeta mi espacio y yo haré lo mismo. ¿Capisce?"

\- "Suena bastante simple. Es un trato, Rachnera." – Y ofrecí mi mano.

\- "Es un placer." – Respondió estrechando la mía. – "Ahora quizás quieras tomar una ducha antes de acostarte, a menos que no te moleste dormir cubierta de sudor."

\- "Es tu culpa en primer lugar… Pero tienes razón, necesito uno."

\- "Oh, y Aria, una cosa más…"

\- "¿Si?"

\- "Lávate los dientes…"

\- "…"

\- "…"

Cuenta la leyenda que los gritos de cierta arachne aún se pueden oír hasta estos días.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Gracias por leer. Continuará…


	3. No es fácil disfrutar un día lluvioso

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola, Tarmo Flake aquí. El trabajo y la vida personal dificultan la escritura pero al final aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a las personas que me leen y también a las que dejan reseñas, se los agradezco infinitamente. Disfruten

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Era una mañana fría y tormentosa…

Por más trillada que la frase anterior pudiera sonar, es la descripción más precisa sobre el estado actual del clima el día de hoy. Las nubes de ayer se congregaron para formar una lluvia matutina.

Me levanté temprano, habiéndome rendido al sueño más rápido de lo que esperaba la noche anterior; Lo agitado del viaje y los eventos que le siguieron agotaron mi energía y arrojarme a los brazos de Morfeo fue cuestión de solo cerrar los ojos unos minutos.

Rachnera seguía durmiendo en su hamaca de seda, no habiendo usado su cama en lo absoluto. Quizás tal mueble no es tan cómodo como parece, aunque al menos se nota que lo mantiene ordenado a pesar de su poco uso.

Dormir sobre una pequeña colchoneta de viaje (que no es más que una alfombra glorificada, debo admitir) no me molestó, me acostumbré a tan sencilla pieza para reposo en mis días como guardiana en Weidmann.

Salí del ático tratando de no despertar a mi compañera de cuarto, estiré un poco mis extremidades y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para el aseo matutino. Es una lástima que el clima actual no me permita mi rutina habitual de ejercicio, aunque dudo que pueda dar una caminata por la manzana sin un permiso especial de todas formas.

Al asegurarme que estaba vacío y poner seguro a la puerta, me metí a la ducha y tomando la regadera portátil, me di un algo frío, pero necesario baño.

Hay una tina lo suficientemente grande para alojar al menos dos liminales de mi tamaño, pero ya que nuestros pulmones principales se hallan en nuestro abdomen, sería como ahogarse. Claro, podría recurrir a respirar por la boca y nariz de mi parte humanoide, pero sería una incomodidad innecesaria y al final prefiero estar fuera del agua que dentro de ella.

Noté que hay una reducida cantidad de jabones de diferentes tamaños y colores, acompañados de shampoo similares; Supongo las chicas comparten los productos higiénicos y Kimihito tiene los suyos apartados. Yo traje los míos conmigo, prefiero mis pertenencias personales para tales casos, además que mi jabón especial para exoesqueletos difícilmente le serviría a alguien más aparte de Rachnera.

Al terminar de asear mi cuerpo y cepillar mis dientes (nota mental: Conseguir un nuevo enjuague bucal y asegurarme que no sea uno en descuento, ahora entiendo el porqué lo compré a precio tan bajo…) acepté que la lluvia no cesaría la mayor del día y decidí buscar algo en que mantenerme ocupada.

Hallando una escoba y un recogedor en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, me dispuse a barrer la cocina. Pude haber tomado la aspiradora, pero es muy ruidosa y la última vez que usé una, el aparato estalló y tuve que limpiar de nuevo toda la suciedad que dejó.

Barrer era una actividad simple pero satisfactoria, al menos para mí; Las cazadoras necesitamos estar haciendo algo o nos sentimos incómodas, no hay cosa más desesperante que no hacer nada.

Además, no me sentaría bien el holgazanear como un parásito, aunque el gobierno cubra los gastos de manutención.

Continué hasta la sala, limpiando los espacios entre habitaciones. No tardé mucho, la casa en si se mantenía muy limpia.

Una vez terminado, tomé un sacudidor y empecé a quitar el polvo. Kimihito apareció poco después, vestido con un impermeable y un paraguas en su mano.

\- "Buenos días, Aria, no esperaba verte tan temprano." – Saludó el chico.

\- " _Guten morgen, Herr Kommandant_. Es una vieja costumbre el iniciar las actividades a primera hora."

\- "¿Dormiste bien anoche? ¿Rachnera no te dio problema alguno?"

\- "Sin novedad en el frente. Gracias por la preocupación."

\- "Me alegro. El clima es terrible pero la tienda donde trabajo abre sin importar el tiempo y volveré hasta más tarde. Lamento no prepararles el desayuno pero mi supervisor siempre exige que llegue aún más temprano."

\- "No se preocupe, _Herr Kommandant_ , estaremos bien."

\- "En ese caso, me despido. Siéntete libre de tomar lo que necesites de la cocina, esta es tu casa ahora, Aria."

\- " _Danke, Herr Kommandant_. Usted también cuídese."

Kimihito se despidió y tomó una caminata hasta la próxima parada de autobuses. Yo volví a mi actividad al tiempo que Lala hacía su aparición. No quiero que el día se torne menos ameno, así que por ahora me abstendré de proseguir con nuestro pequeño antagonismo.

\- "Buenos días, Lala." – Saludé. Lo hice de la manera más despreocupada posible.

\- "Mortal…" – Respondió ella, un poco sorprendida. Quizás esperaba estar sola a esta hora.

\- "Mi nombre es Aria, creo que eso quedó claro ayer…"

\- "Ayer quedó claro que tu higiene bucal no es la más ilustre entre los habitantes de esta morada."

Hice un legendario esfuerzo para no arrojar el plumero a su cara. A veces no sé si terminaré con úlceras estomacales por tanta bilis que me hace producir esta mujer.

\- "Pero ahora no estoy aquí para hacer hincapié sobre tus aparentes defectos, mitad invertebrado." – Continuó ella. – "He decidido madrugar para admirar la precipitación provista por la condensación de las formaciones gaseosas presentes en la atmósfera."

\- "En términos simples, querías ver la lluvia." – Respondí monótonamente. ¿Cuál es su afán de tan rebuscado léxico?

\- "Tus deducciones son correctas, descendiente de Arachne." – Contestó ella tomando asiento junto a la ventana.

\- "Es de suponer; La melancolía de la atmósfera se relaciona con la muerte y todo eso, ¿cierto?" – Dije desinteresada, era algo que esperaba de alguien como Lala.

\- "Tus suposiciones no son acertadas, mortal." – Replicó la chica, noté ligera indignación en su voz. – "La lluvia solo es presagio de dolor si excede su comportamiento regular, pero generalmente trae sustento a la vida animal y vegetal, es parte primordial de la existencia celular de este planeta."

Lala hablando con lógica, ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo?

\- "Además…" – Pausó ella por un momento, mirando las gotas estrellarse contra el vidrio. Sus ojos me miraron y rápidamente volvieron a observar la lluvia ¿Acaso ella, está sonrojándose? – "Me recuerda a mi hogar…"

Tan inesperada revelación de normalidad y sinceridad en la confesión de la dullahan me tomó por sorpresa. No solo el hecho que de todas las personas, Lala sonara tan humana (por así decirlo), sino que, al igual que yo, aún seguía pensando en su lugar de origen. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

\- "Y-ya veo." – Respondí, aún saliendo de la impresión. – "¿Llueve mucho en el Inframundo entonces?"

\- "…landa…" – Replicó la chica en voz baja.

\- "¿Perdón?"

\- "Ir-Irlanda… Soy de Irlanda..." – Dijo ella, sonando muy tímida. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó.

\- "Oh. Si, entiendo. Siempre creí que provenías de algún lugar sombrío, siendo una dullahan y eso… Je." – Solté una risa forzada. Rayos, aún no me acostumbro a esta nueva faceta de la chica azul.

\- "Soy producto del Eterno Abismo, es verdad." – Pausó un segundo, tomando su hoz. – "Pero me crié como humana en tierras irlandesas."

\- "Eso es… actualmente interesante, Lala. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado." – Conteste con sinceridad mientras trataba de sentarme cerca de ella. No hay muebles de mi tamaño, así que solo bajé mi cuerpo un poco para estar al nivel de la dullahan.

\- "N-no es gran cosa. Las dullahan siempre pasamos nuestra juventud como humanos, es solo cuando el Abismo despierta en nosotras que acudimos a su llamado." – Declaró nerviosa. Jugaba con el mango de su hoz, haciéndole dar vueltas. Es interesante verla tan diferente a su dramática actitud cotidiana.

\- "Debe ser difícil. Ser una niña azul con una cabeza removible no es muy común que digamos." – Opiné acercándome un poco más a ella, ya que hablaba en voz muy baja.

\- "Lucimos como cualquier humano antes de la pubertad..." – Respondió. Uhm, ¿Soy yo o sus mejillas parecen tomates? – "Nuestra cabeza se desprende y nuestra piel se torna de este color una vez llegamos a cierta edad."

\- "¿Cómo explicabas tal transformación a quienes te rodeaban?"

\- "Mi aldea se hallaba algo alejada, al pie de las montañas. Las personas emigraron a las ciudades conforme avanzó el tiempo hasta que solo quedamos unos pocos. Solía pasar el tiempo sola y mi contacto con otras personas era esporádico, así que pude mantener mi apariencia en secreto con relativa facilidad."

No noté que ella había dejado su trabajado lenguaje mientras conversábamos.

\- "¿Y tus padres?… Digo, tenias padres o al menos tutores, ¿correcto?"

\- "Mi matriarca…" – Noté que su expresión se tornó melancólica – "Ella…"

\- "¡Ay no, está lloviendo…!" – Interrumpió una aguda voz.

\- "Oh, buenos días, Papi, buenos días, Suu." – Saludé a las jóvenes. Estaba tan concentrada con la dullahan que no las oí llegar.

\- "¡Buenos días, Aria-nee!" – Respondió la pequeña arpía. ¿Aria-nee? Parece que ella ya me considera su hermana mayor y solo llevo un día aquí. No es que me desagrade tal idea. Suu hizo una reverencia como respuesta. – "¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano?" – Preguntó la pajarita.

\- "Limpiando la casa y charlando un poco con Lala." – Entonces observé que la mencionada no se encontraba. Debería trabajar como espía.

\- "¿Uh, Lala? No la veo… ¡Oh, está lloviendo!" – Volvió a exclamar Papi, su déficit de atención siempre recordándome que no todas las arpías son como Cetania.

\- "Si, lo está. Parece que el tiempo estará así al menos hasta entrada la noche."

\- "No es justo, Suu y yo queríamos jugar afuera."

\- "¿Les permiten salir, chicas?"

\- "¡Si, jugamos con varios niños, es muy divertido! ¡Y Esposo no se entera, así él no se preocupa!"

Me preocupa más que rompa las reglas, aunque estoy segura que aunque la atraparan con las alas en la masa, volvería a quebrarlas a la siguiente oportunidad.

\- "¡Aria-nee, tu también deberías venir con nosotras, jugaremos mucho!"

\- "Gracias, Papi, pero por ahora voy a seguir con el quehacer."

\- "Aww… ¡Ya sé, encendamos los videojuegos!"

La enérgica arpía corrió hasta el televisor donde la consola de juegos se encontraba. Yo continué con mis labores pero no pude evitar notar a una preocupada Suu observando el torrencial.

\- "¿Pasa algo, Suu?" – Le pregunté a la limo.

\- "El agua… me derrite… No me gusta la lluvia…" – Respondió, la probóscide en su cabeza emuló el entristecido estado de ánimo.

\- "Ya veo. ¿Por eso llevas ese impermeable?"

\- "Esto, me lo regaló mi Amo. Me protege, pero no del todo."

El agua es su debilidad al parecer. Admito que desconozco todo sobre las limos, de hecho solo escuchaba rumores y hasta que conocí a Suu supe de su existencia.

Esta sería una buena oportunidad de aprender más y conocer mejor a la gelatinosa chica.

\- "Dime, Suu. ¿Qué te gusta?"

\- "¡Me gusta mi Amo!" – Exclamó jubilante.

No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero es lindo saber que se preocupa por Kimihito.

\- "Aparte de eso. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

\- "Mmhh… Jugar con Papi."

\- "Si, noto que ustedes son inseparables."

\- "También jugar con las demás."

Ya veo, Suu es básicamente la hermana menor de todos, lo mismo que Papi, a juzgar por sus juveniles intereses, aunque sé que la arpía es una adulta.

\- "¿Tu quisieras jugar conmigo también?" – Preguntó la verdiazul.

\- "¿Uh? Claro, no veo el problema."

La limo sonrió, aunque algo en su sonrisa me parecía… inquietante. Quizás es mi imaginación.

\- "¡Aria-nee, Suu, ya encendió la Juegosfera; Vengan! – Anunció Papi de repente.

Bueno, no hay nada de malo en un poco de relajación. Una excelente oportunidad para socializar, además.

Ellas se sentaron en el sofá y yo me puse detrás de este. Ya estoy acostumbrada a estar parada, la idea de sentarse en muebles es desconocida para las arachnes.

\- "¿Aria-nee, quieres retarnos en Mayro Kratt 8?" – Preguntó la arpía.

\- "En realidad no conozco ninguno de estos juegos."

Teníamos sistemas de entretenimiento en Sparassus, pero eran muy diferentes, con gráficos sencillos y música monoaural. El único videojuego que recuerdo haber probado fue Pokémon para el Game Bollo Color y solo porque una de mis amigas extrajeras me lo prestó.

Esta "Juegosfera", como le llamaban, parecía más avanzada y con controles que jamás había visto. Diablos, ya me siento vieja.

\- "¡No hay problema, ten, te enseñaremos!" – Declaró con entusiasmo la peliazul. Puso una especie de volante portátil en mis manos. – "Aprieta el botón para acelerar, con este frenas, con este arrojas tus ítems…" – Continuó explicando ella, aunque yo estaba más confundida que nada.

Una vez que logré entender lo básico, procedí a seleccionar el avatar que representaría mi jugador. Uhm, estoy segura haber visto a estos personajes antes….

Veamos; Un plomero gordo, un plomero verde, una princesa… ¿No hay arañitas? Supongo que me conformaré con este gorila gritón.

Estos controles son poco prácticos, sin contar que no están diseñados para mis duras garras de arachne.

El plástico es tan débil, no me sorprendería si termino quebrándolo.

Papi podía sostenerlo sin problemas a pesar de no poseer manos y Suu usaba extremidades extra que creó usando su acuoso cuerpo.

\- "¡Es fácil, tu podrás hacerlo, Aria-nee!" – Me animó la pajarita.

\- " _Danke_ , Papi. Ahora veamos que puede hacer este simio."

A pesar de que ser una novata, mi desempeño fue ligeramente mejor al esperado. Claro que, las habilidades de la arpía y la limo eran absolutamente superiores, en especial Suu, cuyos apéndices le permitían tomar el control sin siquiera mover sus manos.

Los carismáticos personajes y colores brillantes escondían un juego sumamente competitivo y violento; No solo debía acelerar endemoniadamente, sino que igual debía atacar sin descanso a mis oponentes usando variedad de objetos, todo esto mientras mi gorila aplaudía alegremente cada vez que un rival era impactado por alguno de sus despiadados ataques y viceversa.

Una bonita pero violenta celebración a la irresponsabilidad al volante y al exceso de velocidad. Ahora entiendo cómo debe sentirse Smith al manejar.

Ugh, no debería pensar en ella en este momento, no quiero que los flashbacks regresen…

\- "¿Quién diría que estas dos hallarían una nueva víctima?" – Habló alguien de repente.

\- "¿Uh, Rachnera?" – Volteé a ver la tejedora, recién habiendo salido de darse un baño al parecer.

\- "¡Rachnee, buenos días!" – Saludo la arpía, Suu imitándola.

\- "Buenos días, chicas. Sean gentiles con Aria, es su primera vez…"

\- " _Guten morgen_ , Rachnera. Sé a qué te refieres, este condenado juego puede llegar a ser despiadado."

\- "No hay ganadores en Mayro Kratt, cazadora, solo supervivientes."

\- "En especial si compites contra el dúo plumitas-gelatina." – Bromeé refiriéndome a Papi y Suu, ambas concentradas en el televisor. – "En cualquier caso, creo que por hoy fue suficiente."

\- "¿Aww, tan pronto? Aún faltan 16 pistas más…" – Protestó la peliazul.

\- "Lo haremos otro día, Papi."

\- "Promete que terminarás el torneo Champiñón la próxima vez. Jura con el dedo chiquito."

\- "Lo juro, lo juro." – Reafirmé mostrando mi meñique.

\- "¡Ok! ¡Vamos, Suu, aún quedan 8 copas más!"

Mayro Kratt, creando adictas a la velocidad una carrera a la vez.

\- "Bien, ¿ahora podrías ayudarme con algo, Aria?"

\- "Claro, ¿que se te ofrece, Rachnera?"

\- "Sígueme."

Obedecí a la tejedora y la seguí hasta la cocina. Tal vez quiere ayuda para preparar el desayuno.

\- "¿Haremos la comida?" – Pregunté a mi compañera. Ella solo hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron en ese momento y como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta, detecté como un grupo de finos hilos sedosos se acercaban peligrosamente hacía mi abdomen a gran velocidad.

Haciendo un movimiento de casi 90 grados, mis garras los interceptaron, cortándolos.

Si bien la seda de arachne puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como el acero, necesita estar agrupada para obtener su mayor resistencia, por lo que mis endurecidas extremidades pudieron neutralizar las delgadas hileras sin problemas.

Mi otra mano de deshizo del segundo grupo que se dirigía hacia mi parte frontal, todo esto a velocidad de centésimas de segundo.

\- "Impresionante." – Reaccionó Rachnera, legítimamente asombrada.

\- "Mi destreza es mi orgullo." – Proclamé algo soberbia y golpeé ligeramente mi pecho. Hey, evitar una trampa de tejedora no es tarea sencilla, déjenme presumir un poco.

\- "Muy diferente a tu desempeño la noche anterior."

\- "Ayer no estaba en mi mejor forma, pero el descanso fue suficiente para revigorizarme."

\- "Excelente, significa que deberé mejorar mis trampas con mayor eficiencia. Serás una perfecta práctica, Aria." – Dijo la tejedora, sonriendo.

\- "¿Gracias… supongo? Es broma, ¿cierto?"

\- "Yo no bromeo con estas cosas."

\- "Oh… ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no estoy pidiendo ser tu conejillo de indias!"

\- "¿Y quién lo está pidiendo? Solo lo haré y listo."

\- "¡No, nada de eso! ¿Qué sucedió con respetar nuestro espacio?"

\- "Te estoy permitiendo el acercarte al mío de esta manera." – Contestó, sonriendo. Admiro a Rachnera por ser mayor que yo y eso, pero ahora su actitud es muy cínica. – "De una arachne a otra, deberías sentirte afortunada." – Continuó, tomando mi rostro y volteándolo hacia el suyo. No sé si su expresión es seductora o intimidante. Quizás las dos.

\- "N-no me molesta querer ser más cercanas, pero no de esta manera…"

\- "¿Quieres que seamos más cercanas? O jo jo, eso podemos arreglarlo…"

\- "¡N-no me malinterpretes!"

\- "¿De qué manera prefieres nuestro acercamiento, cazadora? ¿Bondage ligero? ¿Algún raro fetiche que te avergüenza admitir?" – Cuestionaba ella al tiempo que se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro. Admito que es bella, pero ahora difícilmente podría ser atraída por tan amenazadora actitud. – "¿Oh quizás, deseas saltar directamente al plato principal?" – Dijo, relamiéndose los labios y presionando sus agraciados pechos contra los míos. – "Eres una niña muy, muy mala, Aria…"

Tal vez esté lloviendo fríamente afuera, pero ahora siento que la temperatura aumenta con rapidez. Estoy paralizada, la mirada intensa de la arachne me hipnotiza, o quizás es miedo. No estoy segura, pero mi respiración se entrecorta y mi rostro calentarse. ¿Por qué no puedo desistir ante su descaro?

El repentino sonido de utensilios cayendo al suelo nos hizo voltear.

\- "M-mil d-disculpas, no era mi intención interrumpir su… diálogo amistoso c-con mi infortunada presencia." – Decía una muy nerviosa y roja Centorea. Gracias, reluciente centauro caballero, me salvaste el exoesqueleto.

\- "No hay problema, Cerea. Si deseas… puedes unirte…" – Sonrió maliciosamente la tejedora.

\- "¡M-m-me niego rotundamente a ser parte de tan depravado acto! ¡Soy una centauro honorable y no permitiré que tus perve-AAAAHHH!"

Una segunda trampa atrapó a la centauro rubia de inmediato, una trampa que no pude detectar debido a la falta de movimiento de esta. Ahora me doy cuenta que Rachnera me tuvo a su merced todo este tiempo.

Ella es tan admirable como terrorífica, definitivamente no debería subestimarla.

\- "¡Libérame de inmediato, pérfida mujer araña! ¡Exijo detengas tu osadía en este prec-Mff mff...!" – Centorea fue silenciada por Rachnera con su seda, una imagen familiar a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- "No, no, no… No se permite tal comportamiento, Cerea. Ahora deberé castigarte." – La tejedora volteó a verme. – "Y a ti también…"

Mi ropa interior ya no es blanca, estoy segura.

\- "Ahora… ¿Quién gemirá mas fuerte? ¿La centauro amarrada, o la cazadora dominada?" – Se jactaba ella con una lujuriosa pero peligrosa expresión. Rachnera es una dominatrix absoluta, mi cuerpo no trata de liberarse a pesar de estar libre de ataduras. - "Habrá que descubrirlo…"

Arachnera tensó los amarres de Centorea, provocando ahogados gritos de la avergonzada mujer centauro. ¿Así lucía yo anoche?

Incluso con el cuerpo mitad caballo de la rubia, la seda la sostenía sin problemas, inmovilizando todo movimiento. Rachnera prosiguió haciendo el agarre más intenso, incitando más sonidos indecentes por parte de su víctima.

El incesante forcejeo de la centauro aumentaba pero su captora solo ajustaba su sedosa prisión, deteniéndola. Era una batalla que la rubia no podía ganar.

La ajustada seda en torno a sus pechos los hizo sobresalir; Si bien ya eran increíblemente enormes, ahora lucían titánicos, a punto de liberarse de tan pequeñas ropas que las aprisionaban.

Fue también en ese momento que finalmente noté que Centorea no llevaba sostén alguno, como evidenciaban sus resaltados pezones presionando contra su blusa, casi perforando la tela.

El sudor, resultado de su lucha contra los hilos captores, transparentaban su indumentaria y permitían observar sus atributos casi al descubierto. Puedo entender su decisión sobre el evitar usar tal prenda, teniendo en cuenta su agraciada parte frontal, hallar ropa resistente de su talla debe ser difícil, pero…

¿Por qué no puedo apartar mi vista de tal escena? ¿Por qué estoy sudando también? ¿Y por qué continúo sin intentar escapar?

\- "¡Aahh! ¿¡Pero qué…!?" – Exclamó Rachnera de repente.

Si lo anterior era indecente, esto ahora es completamente obsceno.

Como un monstruo salido de algún manga para adultos, Suu se había lanzado contra Rachnera quien no pudo combatir contra el amorfo cuerpo de la limo. Los numerosos apéndices que la chica verdiazul había creado se internaron bajo la ropa de la arachne, recorriendo con ahínco sus atributos.

Decir que la tejedora estaba a completa merced de la limo era poco, Suu literalmente la había envuelto casi por completo.

\- "¡Suu, no, ahora n-Blurgh!" – La arachne dejó de hablar cuando un acuoso tentáculo invadió su boca, sus únicos sonidos siendo ahogados gemidos.

Pero la limo no estaba satisfecha con su asalto a Rachnera y nuevamente más tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo, esta vez dirigiendo su lujurioso ataque a la indefensa centauro.

Los ojos se Centorea se abrieron por completo cuando los escurridizos miembros de Suu se internaron debajo de su vestimenta, dándole el mismo pervertido tratamiento que a la tejedora.

Era una escena de lo más eróticamente aterradora, en especial porque durante todo este tiempo la calmada y tierna expresión de la limo no cambió en absoluto. Era imposible de creer que tan inocente mirada albergara un monstruo de tal magnitud.

Lo peor, es que ella volteó a verme y ahí supe que debí haberme quedado en Weidmann. Esos ojos, ese brillo demoniaco de sus ojos; Miré al abismo y el abismo me miró de vuelta, no hay salvación alguna.

\- " _Scheisse…_ "

Siempre me pregunté que se sentiría tocar a una limo, ahora me arrepiento de saberlo. Sin nada deteniéndome, traté de escapar pero un pegajoso tentáculo capturó una de mis piernas y traté en vano de liberarme solo para ver como Suu se cernía sobre mí como un ominoso fantasma, un muy, muy ominoso y pervertido fantasma.

\- "¡Detente, por favor!" – Supliqué a mi atacante. Quizás se compadeció de mí, su manoseo (¿tentaculeo?) se detuvo y acercó su rostro al mío.

\- "No…" – Fue su única respuesta.

Su ataque hacía mi inocente figura prosiguió, sus apéndices recorriendo mi exoesqueleto, acariciando impunemente mi abdomen. Ella debió tener mucha práctica con arachnes, porque halló rápidamente mi punto más sensible con rapidez. Tuve que usar toda mi voluntad mental para evitar gemir.

Agh, frío y pegajoso. Mi pureza no debería ser tomada así, ni siquiera hay velas tenues y música romántica para amenizar el ambiente.

Los tentáculos envolvieron mi parte superior, reteniéndome inerte. Este es el fin, ¿cierto?, mi inocencia será devorada por una limo lujuriosa quien disfrutará dándose un pervertido festín con mi virginal cuerpecito.

Bueno, al menos perdí mi virginidad antes que muchas de mis amigas.

¡Diablos, no es para enorgullecerse!

Cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor, hasta que algo muy frío y mojado chocó contra mí.

\- "¡Aaahh! ¡¿Pero qué…?!" – Exclamé cuando realicé que no era Suu, sino un chorro de fría agua lo que me había impactado.

¿Pero de donde salió? ¿Los bomberos? ¿Un maremoto? ¿Aquaman al rescate?

\- "¡Lala!" – Grité al reconocer a la dullahan con una manguera en sus manos. Si esto fuera un anime, una fanfarria heroica la acompañaría.

Por supuesto, Suu no se quedó inmóvil ante tal ataque sorpresa y volteó a observar hacia la mujer azul quien la desafiaba de la misma manera con la mirada. Una batalla de limo y muerte estaba por comenzar.

Suu dio marcha a sus tentáculos para atrapar a la dullahan, pero esta dio vueltas a su hoz mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la manguera para arrojarle agua haciendo que su arma esparciera el líquido a especie de barrera, la cual era muy efectiva para neutralizar los apéndices de la limo.

Suu se pausó y dejó libres a sus presas, ahora su atención estaba completamente sobre Lala.

Haciendo un impresionante uso de su aqua-barrera improvisada, la dullahan mantenía a raya cada probóscide que Suu enviaba para atraparle al tiempo que se acercaba hacía mí empapado pero agradecido ser.

\- "Ven conmigo si quieres vivir…" – Declaró Lala al ofrecerme su mano, arrojando la manguera al suelo.

\- "¡No solo estás siendo irónica para ser una mensajera de la Muerte, también infringes leyes de derechos de autor!"

\- "¡Solo toma mi mano, sabionda!" – Replicó. Obedecí y estreché sus dedos con los míos, huyendo hacia un lugar seguro.

Bueno, eso me gustaría decir, pero las cazadoras somos algo pesadas para una simple dullahan.

\- "Ugh… Ahora entiendo cómo se siente el mismo Atlas…" – Se quejaba la peliblanca.

\- "¿Me estás diciendo gorda?" – Respondí indignada.

\- "La disparidad entre nuestras masas corporales es muy obvia."

\- "¡Al averno con esto, déjame lo hago yo entonces!"

Cogí a Lala entre mis brazos y huí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron. Cargar con su hoz entre mis pedipalpos no hizo la tarea sencilla, esa cosa es pesada.

Suu nos perseguía a toda velocidad por la casa, nuestra frenética carrera no hallaba final, ¿Dónde podríamos estar a salvo de una limo tan agresiva, después de todo?

Mi mente se encendió como la llama del Olimpo y esquivando un tentáculo furtivo, Lala y yo atravesamos la ventana hacia la seguridad que la lluvia torrencial proveía. Aterrizamos relativamente con suavidad, ignorando el vidrio y agua alrededor nuestro.

Suu solo pudo observar desde adentro, sin atreverse a mojarse. Regresó a su forma humanoide original, con una mueca de tristeza y se retiró de la ventana. Buen intento, pervertida, no me dejaré engañar por esa falsa inocencia.

\- "Creo que estamos a salvo. ¿Te encuentras bien?" – Pregunté a la dullahan entre mis brazos.

\- "S-supongo… ¿P-po-po… puedes…?" – Balbuceó la susodicha.

\- "¿Qué sucede? Te pusiste roja de repente."

\- "Tu mano… está tocando…"

No solo estaba sosteniendo a la chica, sino que una de mis manos sujetaba con fuerza sus glúteos; Sus suaves glúteos.

\- "¡L-lo lamento!" – Me disculpé sorprendida. Sin fijarme, dejé caer a Lala contra el mojado piso.

\- "¡Ay!" – Se quejó ella al impactar.

\- "¡P-perdón! ¿¡Estás bi-Aahh!?"

El agua redujo la fricción de mis piernas y me hizo resbalar, cayendo yo encima de la dullahan. Sus brazos habían quedado sujetos por los míos en una pose comprometedora.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuestras mejillas compartieron el mismo rojo intenso durante los tensos segundos que nos tomó reaccionar.

Tan pronto nos separamos tratamos de retomar el aliento. Lala perdió literalmente la cabeza durante el ajetreo y la sostenía entre sus piernas.

No sé que me preocupa más; La embarazosa situación de hace unos momentos o el tener su sección transversal a simple vista.

Cosas bonitas, Aria, piensa en cosas bonitas.

 _Suaves glúteos…_

¡ _Nein_! ¡No me refería a eso!

\- "Ehem… S-sugiero emprender regreso a nuestra morada, mortal." – Dijo Lala acomodando su cabeza al cuerpo, evitando contacto visual.

\- "N-no quiero lidiar con Suu de nuevo…" – Respondí, sin voltear a verla también.

\- "Tengo optimismo en que sus salvajes ímpetus han cesado por el momento; Admito que los altercados de tan única naturaleza son frecuentes y por ende puedo afirmar que no corremos peligro alguno por ahora."

\- "¿¡Frecuentes!? ¿¡Y pretendes que me tranquilice viviendo junto a esa limo degenerada!? No gracias, azulita. Regresa tú si lo deseas, yo dormiré bajo un puente como un troll si es necesario pero de ninguna manera volveré ahí adentro." – Exclamé furiosa. ¿Acaso ella se había resignado a soportar tal trato por parte de Suu?

\- "N-no… pero…"

\- "¿Pero qué?"

\- "¡T-tu compartes habitación con una sádica arachne! ¡Y yo he soportado sus lascivos juegos antes que tu persona!"

\- "¡Rachnera es diferente!... Sus métodos son… algo fuertes… ¡Pero no tan enfermos como los de esa limo!"

\- "Una degenerada es una degenerada…"

\- "¿¡Por qué estamos discutiendo esto en primer lugar!? ¡Mi decisión está tomada, me largo de aquí!" – Y acto seguido emprendí camino hacía cualquier parte. Luego me las arreglo para reclamar mis cosas.

\- "Las decisiones rápidas son decisiones inseguras…" – Citó ella al tiempo que caminaba tras de mí.

\- "La peor decisión es no tomar ninguna."

\- "No dejes que la soberbia nuble tu mente, mortal. Piensa, luego existes."

\- "¿Pretendes ser mi libro de citas andante? ¡Te dije que puedes regresar!"

\- "No si estás ausente."

\- "¡Por el martillo de Hefesto, creí que ya habías superado tu fase de acosadora!"

\- "Declaré mi eterna vigilancia sobre tu persona, mortal. Aún cuando tu juicio te lleva a una muerte segura y me permitiría reclamar tu alma, sería una victoria banal."

\- "¡Agh, eres peor que la sarna!"

Pausé mi marcha, retomé un poco de aire antes de voltear a verla.

\- "Escucha… Gracias por lo de hace un momento, en verdad te lo agradezco… Pero no vine hasta este país con la idea de vivir en constante peligro, así que por favor, no insistas en que vuelva." – Expliqué tratando de calmar mi agitada voz. – "No sé como lo soportas, pero no comparto tu optimismo, no malgastes tu tiempo conmigo."

\- "Aún puedes retractar tu palabra, descendiente de Arachne. Quizás hallemos una solución a nuestro predicamento… juntas." – Esto último mencionado en voz baja.

\- "¿En verdad piensas que esa limo nos escuchará?"

\- "Tal vez no a nosotras… Pero el mortal, dueño de la misma vivienda, podría ser más receptivo a nuestros consejos y por consiguiente detener los actos de la infractora."

Suspiré. En parte Lala tenía razón, tal vez hablar con Kimihito sería lo que se necesita para arreglar las cosas. Al menos, ahora que lo veo, es mejor que huir.

\- "Supongo vale la pena intentarlo." – Dije exhalando un último suspiro.

\- "Aconsejo tratar el asunto de igual manera sobre tu compañera de cuarto."

\- "Hablaré con Rachnera personalmente. Podría usar los asaltos de Suu como coartada para formar una alianza."

\- "La paz solo es posible cuando dos individuos poseen un enemigo en común."

\- "Tristes palabras, pero muy ciertas…"

\- "Tomemos camino de vuelta, entonces."

\- "Aún no entiendo porque insistes tanto en que regrese…"

\- "E-es simplemente para a-asegurarme que estaré presente para llevar t-tu alma al Abismo, m-mortal…" – Tartamudeó la dullahan.

\- "Creí que la mensajera de la Muerte me hallaría sin importar el lugar…"

\- "Prefiero evitar la fatiga."

\- "Solo eres una dullahan floja… ¡Achú!" – Estornudé. Diablos, no había notado lo frío que estaba afuera.

\- "Y tú una arachne resfriada."

\- "Si, si. Volvamos rápido, mi temperatura corporal es más baja en mi exoesqueleto."

Caminamos de regreso, la lluvia había bajado en intensidad, pero aún confiaba en resguardarme en ella si por alguna razón Suu quería continuar lo anterior.

Volteé a ver a mi compañera, su cabellera mojada, sin ese mechón enorme que le daba apariencia poco seria, la hacía lucir ligeramente diferente.

\- "Oye, Lala…"

\- "¿Si?"

\- "Tu trasero está pachoncito."

El enorme chichón en mi cabeza me recordará siempre que a veces debería cerrar mi gran bocota.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Mas Ariaventuras en camino. Dile no a las limos pervertidas (a menos que eso te guste) y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas. Come frutas y chatarra.


	4. No es fácil estar enferma

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Saludos, Tarmo Flake aquí. El siguiente capítulo es algo más serio que los anteriores, pero espero lo disfruten de igual manera.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

La vida es dolor.

Huí de mi nación, ganándome el rechazo seguro de mi familia para llegar a un mundo donde soy aún más extraña, casi muero a manos de una loca al volante, voy a pescar un resfriado, la cabeza me está matando y mi nuevo hogar está habitado por masoquistas y acosadoras, una de ellas más peligrosa que las anteriores y dispuesta a tomar mi pureza.

Y ahora conozco la comida de Miia. La vida es dolor.

\- "¿Entonces, que te pareció, Aria? ¿Crees que le guste a mi cariñito?" – Preguntó jubilosa la lamia, optimista de su éxito.

\- "Gaaahh…" – Fue la única respuesta que mis sentidos pudieron articular, mi alma hace mucho que abandonó este cuerpo.

\- "Agregué hongos rojos y pimientos extra para acentuar el tono al arroz."

\- "Miia-san, no soy experta en las artes culinarias humanas, pero estoy segura que el sekihan no requiere tales ingredientes para su elaboración…" – Opinó Meroune.

\- "¡Pero se llama arroz rojo! ¡Y qué mejor que ingredientes del mismo color para hacer juego!" – Contestó la mujer serpiente.

\- "Aauughh…" – Contestó el débil sonido que salió de mi boca al oír tan disparatada lógica. Estoy segura que su idea de sabor explosivo es agregar dinamita a la sopa.

\- "¿Alguna vez has probado tu propia comida, Miia?" – Cuestionó Rachnera.

\- "¿Eh? Bueno, no, pero… ¡Es receta secreta de familia y está hecha con mi corazón, no puede ser tan mala!"

Si su corazón es una abominación llena de horrores Lovecraftianos, entonces está en lo correcto. Siento las voces de la oscuridad en mi estómago, todas ellas se lamentan al unísono en una orquesta compuesta por la cacofonía del sufrimiento eterno.

Genial, ahora sueno como Lala… Y hablando de ella, ¿Dónde está?

\- "A pesar de los intentos de la ofidia por arrebatar la existencia de esta mitad invertebrado, su alma aún no está lista para el viaje hacia el Abismo." – Dijo la persona sosteniéndome. Oh, ahí está ella.

\- "De acuerdo, no soy la mejor cocinera, pero tampoco es para que exageren…" – Reclamó la lamia. No Miia, no eres la mejor cocinera, pero serías una excelente asesina.

\- "Jaëgersturm no luce nada bien y no hablo solo de ese chichón, en verdad necesita ayuda médica." – Aconsejó Centorea.

 _Danke_ , mujer caballero, aún no deseo morir.

– "Por eso me tomé la libertad de llamar a la agente Smith..."

¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Mátenme! ¡MÁTENME!

\- "La decisión de solicitar apoyo de un practicante profesional en medicina es más lógica, centauro." – Opinó Lala.

¡Por Zeus, jamás creí decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con la dullahan!

\- "No creo que algún doctor de esta ciudad tenga conocimientos sobre los cuidados de una liminal. Al menos la señorita Smith tiene mayor posibilidad de poseer contactos que sean útiles en esta situación. ¿No lo crees así, Aria?" – Me preguntó la rubia.

\- "Uuughh…"

\- "¿Lo ves? Me apoya."

¿Cómo es que mi vida se tornó en una tragedia griega en menos de veinticuatro horas? Ugh, mejor relato lo acontecido minutos antes. Una vez entrado a la casa después de empaparnos, Lala y yo, después de asegurarnos que no había limos a la vista, decidimos tomarnos un baño.

Yo entré primero, a insistencia de que ella era más resistente a las enfermedades respiratorias. Los estornudos y la mucosidad que colgaba de su nariz no me convencieron de tales declaraciones.

Después de una ducha caliente, la dullahan tomó su turno y yo fui a la cocina, aconsejada por el gruñido de mi estómago. Aún debo hablar sobre los problemas con Suu y charlar con Rachnera. Miia apareció, algo temblorosa, mientras yo buscaba algo que preparar.

\- " _Guten morgen_ , Miia. Fría mañana, ¿no?" – Saludé a la pelirroja.

\- "Buenos días, Aria. Oh, ¿Y ese chichón?"

\- "Me di un mal golpe."

\- "Ya veo. En fin, si, tener sangre fría tiene sus desventajas en esta época del año. ¿Qué hay de ti, no son las arachnes afectadas por estas temperaturas?" – Contestó al tiempo que puso sus brazos alrededor.

\- "Soy ectoterma hasta cierto punto, mi metabolismo produce suficiente calor para moverme con rapidez." – Expliqué. - "Las cazadoras somos más activas y por ende nuestro cuerpo evolucionó para generar mayor energía. Ahora, ¿Son las lamias completamente poiquilotermas? Te he visto sudar, tienes glándulas sudoríparas, estaba segura que la temperatura no debería molestarte tanto."

\- "Solo mi parte humanoide produce calor, mi cola no." – Respondió ella indicando su enorme posterior escamoso. Entiendo, ni siquiera las arachnes mas grandes se comparan con el tamaño de una lamia. Debe necesitar mucho calor para mover todos esos músculos.

\- "Ya veo. ¿Bueno, que te parece si preparamos el desayuno? La estufa nos amenizará el ambiente." – Sugerí.

\- "Ah, excelente idea. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en prepararle un manjar a mi cariñito y me gustaría que me ayudaras."

\- "Claro, no hay problema, dime qué hacer."

\- "¡Vamos a hacer sekihan!" – Declaró la pelirroja. ¿Arroz con frijoles rojos? No está mal para un comienzo.

\- "Je, estoy segura que a Herr _Kommandant_ le encantará. Se lo merece después de todo."

\- "Así es, pero no será un sekihan normal… ¡Será un platillo hecho con todo mi amor para mi Cariño!" – Anunció Miia con un brillo en sus ojos. – "¡Con esto me ganaré su corazón y tomaré el puesto indiscutible de ser su chica número uno!"

\- "Erm… ¿De acuerdo? Ahora empec-"

\- "Mis intentos anteriores fueron considerados inaceptables, pero obviamente las demás solo estaban celosas y evitaron a toda costa que mis milagrosos manjares llegaran a la boca de mi Cariño…" – Interrumpió ella, apretando sus puños. – "¡Pero ahora no podrán detenerme! ¡Les demostraré a cada una de las usurpadoras de esta casa que solo la gran Miia es digna de desposar a mi Cariño!" – Anunció aún mas exaltada.

\- "Uhm… Si, muy bien, pero…"

\- "¡Aria! ¿¡Tú me apoyarás, cierto!?" – Cuestionó la lamia poniéndome contra la pared. ¡Ay no, esta mujer también está loca!

\- "S-sí, pero sería mejor si me solt…"

\- "A menos que… seas otra rival…" – Dijo esto con una mirada sumamente amenazadora y siseando su lengua bífida. – "Digo, no puedo culparte porque… ¡Cariño es tan bueno, y hábil, y hermoso, y perfecto y cualquier mujer, liminal o humana, caería rendida antes sus encantos!" – Decía juntando sus manos y mirando al cielo, fantaseando. Volvió a mirarme, expresión completamente diferente, mismos ojos endemoniados. Ni siquiera una Gorgona misma causaría tal terror. – "No estás interesada en quitarme a mi Cariño, ¿verdad, arachne?"

\- "¡ _N-nein, nein, nein_! ¡Por la espada de Ares, te juro que no!"

\- "¡Muy bien!" – Sonrió ella como si nada. De repente, esos ojos de reptil se enfocaron en mí una vez más. ¿Por qué casi todos en este país tienen tendencias psicópatas? – "Tampoco eres como esa traicionera sirena e intentas ser la amante de mi lindo Cariño, ¿O sí?"

\- "¡Demonios Miia, no tengo interés en Kimihito!" – Vociferé enfadada. ¿¡Qué mosca le picó a esta culebra bipolar!?

\- "¡Oki doki! Hagamos un poco de arroz entonces, ¿vale?" – Volvió a sonreír. Diablos, ahora debo cuidarme la espalda, no quiero terminar con un cuchillo en mi garganta por un ataque de celos de esta yandere ofidia.

Ignorando los repentinos cambios en el estado de ánimo de Miia, ambas nos pusimos a trabajar en lo que sería el desayuno, ella concentrándose en algo especial para su "Cariño".

Mi habilidad como chef no es la mejor, pero se defenderme en la cocina, así que haré cosas sencillas. Había una gran cantidad de carne y Miia me recordó que debía separar algo de vegetales para Centorea. Ahora que lo noto, preparar alimentos para 8 liminales y un humano no es tarea fácil, Kimihito debe tener energía de sobra para soportar tal carga tres veces al día. Pensándolo bien, ocho liminales es demasiado para una sola persona, tanta responsabilidad para el pobre chico lo va a matar. Hmm, estoy segura que Smith tiene algo que ver con esto. Me siento un poco mal por volverme otra boca que alimentar, así que trataré de ayudar a Kurusu en los quehaceres del hogar cuando sea posible.

Hmm, quizás hallar un trabajo sería lo mejor; Kimihito podría usar el dinero y yo mantenerme ocupada. Bien pensado, Jaëgersturm, ahora solo necesito hallar un empleo y…

Cierto, necesitaría un permiso para ello y eso significa tratar con Smith. De nuevo. Ugh, la vida es injusta.

\- "¡Aria, la sal!" – Dijo Miia, sacándome de mi trance.

\- "¿Uh? Oh, perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa."

\- "Bien, ahora pásame por favor la sal, mi sekihan especial está casi listo."

\- "Si, toma."

\- "Ahora, un poco de pimientos, hongos rojos, fresas y…"

\- "Uhm, Miia, ¿Exactamente qué clase de sekihan planeas preparar?

\- "Bueno, es arroz con frijoles rojos, así que agregué algunos ingredientes para hacerlo aún más rojizo."

\- "…¿Qué?"

\- "¡Gran Neptuno!, Aria-san, esa herida en su cabeza, ¿Se encuentra bien?" – Preguntó una preocupada Meroune, Lala empujaba su silla de ruedas.

\- " _Guten morgen_ , _fräulein_ Meroune. Un pequeño accidente, nada grave." – Disimulé, Lala se sonrojó, sabiendo la verdadera razón. Auch, cada vez que lo mencionan como que duele más.

\- "Si usted lo dice. Noto que usted y Miia-san están ocupadas con los deberes de la cocina. Lamento no poder ser de mucha ayuda pero mi físico es poco conveniente para mi desempeño preciso con los utensilios." – Se lamentó ella mostrando sus manos palmeadas. Sostener un tenedor debe serle fácil pero podría lastimarse con objetos como cuchillos o la estufa.

\- "No hay problema, _fräulein_ Meroune, Miia y yo nos las arreglamos bien. Le recomiendo esperar, el desayuno pronto estará listo." – Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Su aura tan educada exige un trato más formal de mi parte.

\- "Se lo agradezco mucho, Aria-san. Pero por favor, llámeme solo Mero, si no es molestia."

\- "Claro, Mero."

\- "Gracias, Aria-san." – Ella sonrió dulcemente e hizo una disimulada señal con su dedo para que acercara mi oído. – "Y Aria-san, le recomiendo tener cuidado con los platillos que Miia-san prepare. No es por hablar mal de mi compañera, pero usted es muy joven para morir."

\- "Err… De acuerdo, tendré cuidado." – Respondí en voz baja. Miia estaba concentrada batiendo algo con fuerza.

\- "Me alegro. Lala-san, ¿Sería tan amable de dirigirme a la sala?, deseo ver mi novela matutina." – Preguntó la sirena a la dullahan; Esta solo asintió y dándome una mirada que logré entender como un "Gracias por no decirle lo del golpe", se llevó a la sirena de la cocina.

\- "¡Ta-da! ¡Mi sekihan de amor está completo!; Aria, ¿Quieres darle una pequeña probada?" – Declaró Miia con júbilo.

\- "Supongo. Espero esté…"

Oh santa Arachne, perdona mis pecados.

\- "…deli… ¿cioso?…"

\- "Anda, una cucharadita." – Insistió la lamia acercando… eso… a mi rostro.

No, no tengo idea que demonios sea eso que está en el plato. Es como observar las puertas del mismo Tártaro abrirse frente a tus ojos y ver el comienzo de la Titanomaquia misma. No, es peor; Es el Ragnarök, el trágico fin de un kalpa, el Juicio Final condensado en un envase de porcelana.

Su órgano de Jacobson debe estar fallando, porque me sorprende que no le afecte el fétido aroma que su abominable creación despide. Es una baba viscosa, amorfa y con restos de objetos indescriptibles. ¡Por Hécate, creo que incluso la baba me saludó!

\- "¿S-sabes? M-mejor termino el d-desayuno para las demás…" – Tartamudeé nerviosamente alejando mi cara de la infausta tragedia culinaria.

\- "Pero necesito saber si está perfecta para mi Cariño…"

\- "E-estoy segura que la adorará…"

Prefiero ser cómplice en asesinato por envenenamiento que visitar el Éstige prematuramente.

\- "No seas tímida, di: ¡Aaahhh!"

\- "No por fav-¡BLUGH!"

La vida es dolor.

…

\- "Uaaghh…" – Volví a quejarme al recobrar la consciencia. Abrí los ojos y me hallé en el ático. Me pregunté si era el mismo de Rachnera, la enorme cama en la que me encontraba acostada confirmó mi duda. Parece que después de todo sigo viva.

\- "Buenas tardes, bella durmiente."

O quizás no. Esa voz, solo escucharla me hiela la sangre y mis pedipalpos tiemblan de terror. ¿Eres tú, Tánatos, que me das la bienvenida al más allá?

¡No! ¡Mucho peor!

\- "¡Agente Smith!" – Exclamé sorprendida. ¿¡Por qué no fui hacia la luz!?

\- "Hola, Aria. ¿Te alegras de verme?"

Si, como Prometeo encadenado se alegraba de ver al ave rapaz que le devoraba los intestinos todos los días.

\- "Err… Claro… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

\- "Vine porque te ves linda roncando, por supuesto. Oh, ¿Y ese golpe en tu cabeza?"

Tú te verías más linda con mis manos apretando tu tráquea. Y deja de mencionar mi herida, duele más cuando me lo recuerdas.

\- "Pequeño accidente."

\- "En fin, estoy aquí por dos cosas. La primera es que quería un buen café y el de Cariño-kun es simplemente celestial. Y además es gratis." – Dijo despreocupadamente dando un sorbo a su taza.

No esperaría menos de ella. ¿Y qué hay con el "Cariño-kun"? Pobre Kimihito, ¿Qué nadie lo llama por su nombre?

\- "Y la segunda es porque Cerea insistió en que necesitabas ayuda médica urgente."

\- "Gracias, supongo, pero solo fue algo de dolor estomacal (entre otras calamidades que no quiero recordar) y quizás un pequeño resfriado, no debiste molestarte."

\- "Al contrario, como la coordinadora de los habitantes de este hogar, es mi deber asegurar el bienestar tanto físico como mental de tales inquilinos. Aria, quizás parezca que no me importa lo que te suceda…"

Pero no parece, lo demuestras sin vergüenza alguna…

\- "…En realidad me preocupo. Mi trabajo es extenuante y aún así empleé mi tiempo para asegurarme que estés sana, no lo haría si no tuviera interés en tu salud."

Bien, quizás fui algo dura con la agente, tiene un punto válido después de todo…

\- "Además, si algo te pasa, me bajan el sueldo y estoy a poco de una merecidas vacaciones. Y el clima de Hawaii es tan hermoso en esta época del año."

Por supuesto, es Smith, no una persona razonable. Hace mucho que quiero quebrar su cráneo con un mazo, pero en mi estado actual prefiero descansar. Ya tendré tiempo de formular más fantasías de venganza en el futuro.

\- "Agradezco la intención, pero creo que ya me encuentro mejor, un poco más de descanso y volveré a lo de siempre."

\- "¿Y que sería lo de siempre?"

¿Además de ser acosada, amenazada, envenenada y abusada? Nada que recuerde… O quiera recordar.

\- "Uhm… ¿Estar viva?"

\- "Impresionante meta, profunda y reveladora." – Rió con sarcasmo. Te detesto, Smith. - "Pero hablando seriamente, vine a tratar sobre tu futuro; ¿Has pensado en algún prospecto para este?"

\- "¿Quién eres, mi madre?"

\- "No, pero soy tu coordinadora y eres una estudiante de intercambio, es mi trabajo el saber lo que harás con tu vida."

Por más molesta que encuentre a esta humana, ella tiene razón. ¿Qué diablos planeaba hacer yo una vez llegada aquí? Me di cuenta que mi decisión de abandonar Sparassus fue más impulsiva y estúpida de lo que creí. ¡Agh!, pero es muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya estoy aquí y es hora de formular qué hacer.

\- "Ahora que lo pienso." – Dije, seria. – "No tengo nada planeado. De hecho, ni siquiera discutimos el tema cuando nos conocimos."

\- "Es normal que nuestras estudiantes de intercambio emigren para experimentar algo nuevo, Aria. Unas desean trabajo, otras solo divertirse y algunas incluso hallar pareja. Esta última es más común de lo que crees. Tu caso no era diferente al de los demás."

\- "¿Qué sugieres, entonces?"

\- "No sugiero nada, solo que pienses detenidamente en que deseas para ti."

\- "Entiendo. Ahora estoy en blanco, ¿algún consejo?"

Yo pidiendo consejos a Smith, ese golpe en la cabeza me afectó más de lo esperado.

\- "Bueno. Una nueva condición en el Acta de Intercambio permite una relación más… "estrecha" entre liminales y humanos." – Dijo ella, su expresión malévola indicaba que no me gustará lo que sigue. – "De hecho, todas las mujeres en esta casa están prácticamente aquí por la misma razón."

\- "¿C-cuál es?" – Pregunté. Odiaré la respuesta, ¿cierto?

\- "Volverse la esposa de Cariño-kun, por supuesto." – Respondió la agente sonriendo. – "¿Quieres unírteles?"

\- "…"

\- "…"

\- "¡¿QUÉ QUÉ!?"

\- "Ow, no tienes que gritar. Solo pregunté si deseas matrimonio con el dueño de la casa."

\- "¿¡Que te hace pensar que quiero casarme!?"

\- "Bueno, ya que todas han declarado sus intenciones románticas con Cariño-kun, es natural que…"

\- "¿¡Perdiste la razón!? ¡No quiero matrimonio con nadie!"

\- "Pero tus problemas serían menores, digo, además de competir posiblemente a muerte con las demás. Ignorando eso, la unión traería muchos beneficios, incluyendo nacionalización, techo, comida y extender la población de arachnes en Japón."

\- "¡Te dije que no!"

\- "Y pensar que te verías tan bonita en un vestido de novia."

\- "¡No, no y NO!"

\- "Oh bueno, ¿Qué tal un trabajo, entonces?"

\- "¡Eso…! No suena mal." – Respondí calmándome. – "¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en primer lugar?"

\- "Quería evitar todo el papeleo de buscarte un empleo, pero ya que te encanta estar soltera y amargada, supongo no me queda opción. Piensa un poquito en mi, ¿Quieres, Aria?"

Tu muerte será lenta, Smith; Lenta y dolorosa.

\- "En fin, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses. La oferta de matrimonio sigue en pié, no la desperdicies."

\- "¡Por el arco de Artemisa, te dije que no!"

\- "Ok, ok. Por cierto, no has confirmado si aún deseas vivir en otro lugar, eres huésped temporal después de todo."

\- "¿Uh? Bueno, yo…"

Es verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Tampoco es que tenga muchas razones para quedarme, siendo el ataque de Suu un muy buen incentivo para evitar mi estadía.

Pero por otro lado, desconozco que clase de alternativas Smith pueda hallarme. Conociéndola, terminaría con una familia de asesinos seriales o envuelta en un grupo delictivo. Además, Kimihito es buena persona y su comida es inigualable. Claro, tampoco es para pensar en volverme su esposa. Si resuelvo los problemas con la limo y Rachnera, sin contar que Lala parece haber recapacitado sobre su actitud acosadora, el lugar sería muy placentero.

Debo estar loca, pero al final creo que me quedaré. Arachne mía, ayúdame que lo necesitaré.

\- "Quiero permanecer aquí. Por ahora."

\- "Uff, te lo agradezco, Aria, menos papeleo para mí."

Es un placer, bruja cafeinada.

\- "Oh, y toma; Llámame cuando tomes una decisión." – Dijo ella arrojando un pequeño aparato en mis manos.

\- "¿Qué es esto?"

\- "Es un celular. Introduces el número telefónico y puedes comunicarte con las personas a distancia."

\- "¡Se lo que es un teléfono!, Pregunto la razón para dármelo."

\- "Considéralo un acto de generosidad por parte de tu querida coordinadora."

\- "Uy, gracias, su magnificencia, ni siquiera el rey Teseo se compara con su bondad."

\- "Tu hostilidad me hiere." – Expresó con una pose exagerada.

\- "Siento no ser tan agradecida, pero me cuesta creer que me des esto solo porque sí."

\- "En realidad se lo decomisé a un colega que lo usaba en horas de trabajo. Planeaba quedármelo pero esa cosa usa Android y yo soy más de iOS. Y ese modelo es tan del año pasado, no gracias. Le borré toda la información personal, así que puedes usarlo como desees."

¿Cómo puedes ver a la cara a las personas?

\- " _Danke schön_." – Respondí con sarcasmo.

\- " _Bitte sehr_." – Contestó ella. – "Creo que es momento de retirarme, ¿algo más que desees discutir?"

\- "No por el momento."

\- "Entonces te dejo descansar. Mi número ya está grabado, podemos charlar en otro momento. _Auf wiedersehen_ , Aria."

\- "Adiós."

\- "Oh" – Dijo al detenerse antes de salir. – "Y no olvides la proposición que te hice. Puedo ser tu dama de honor, si deseas."

\- "¡Ya lárgate!" – Exclamé con furia lanzándole una almohada.

\- "Uy, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya cásate." – Se burló ella.

¡Por Melínoe, mi jaqueca empeora con solo tenerla cerca! Volví a acostarme de mala gana, golpeándome contra el cabezal de la cama en el proceso. Los dioses deben reírse a carcajadas de mi vida.

 _Scheisse_ , mejor me vuelvo a dormir, el mundo onírico es más pacífico, solo debo cerrar mis ojos y dejar que el reino de los sueños cure mis males…

 _(*gruñido*)_

Excepto que mi estómago no opina lo mismo. Es sorprendente que mi sistema digestivo haya resistido el calvario proveído por Miia, yo esperaba ser alimentada por tubos intravenosos u ósmosis si lograba sobrevivir. Ahora la cuestión es hallar algo que no me deje en coma por una semana. Me incorporé, estar acostada me hace sentir rara, sin contar que es incómodo con mi físico arácnido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de repente.

\- "¡Aria-nee!, ¿Estás ahí?" – Preguntó Papi desde el lado opuesto.

\- " _Ja_ , adelante, Papi."

La pequeña arpía entró… Junto con Suu. ¡Oh, Arachne mía!; ¿Planea tomar ventaja de mí en este estado tan vulnerable?

O eso hubiera pensado si la limo no estuviera cabizbaja y con los hombros caídos. El impermeable que vestía le ocultaba el rostro, pero podía distinguir que su expresión era triste. Papi se acercó a mí y como era de esperarse, reaccionó al golpe en mi cabeza.

\- "¡Oh!, ¿Y ese chichón?" – Ella volteó a ver a su compañera. – "¡Suu!, ¿También le pegaste a Aria-nee?" – Cuestionó ella con tono molesto.

\- "No, eso fue mi culpa." – Contesté.

\- "Bien. Aria-nee, Suu tiene algo que decirte." – Informó la pajarita. La limo se acercó con sus menos detrás de ella y agachando la cabeza.

\- "Lo siento…" – Se disculpó la limo. Esperen, ¿escuche bien?; ¿Acaso esta gelatina viviente del infierno pretende fingir arrepentimiento?; ¡Buen intento!

\- "¡Oh, claro!, ¡Me atacaste de improviso, me toqueteaste por todos lados con tus tentáculos y si no fuera por las acciones de Lala, hubieras ido más lejos!, ¡Disculpa aceptada, no hay problema!; ¡Y por si no lo notaste, lo anterior fue sarcasmo!" – Vociferé, perdiendo la calma. Fue rudo, pero no puedo perdonar tan fácilmente a alguien que intentó sobrepasarse conmigo; No importa que tan tierna parezca. Suu retrocedió ante mi furioso temperamento, Papi también.

\- "¡Aria-nee, no debes ser tan mala con Suu, ella en verdad lo lamenta!" – Protestó la arpía tomando a una temerosa Suu en sus brazos.

\- "Lo siento, Papi. Suu quiso tomar ventaja de mí y este resfriado se debe a que ella no quiso detener su lascivo asalto a mi persona a pesar de mis súplicas. Un simple "Lo siento" no basta." – Refuté cruzando mis brazos.

\- "¡N-no la culpes, Suu no puede evitarlo!"

\- "¿No puede evitar abusar de alguien?"

\- "¡Hablo de hidratarse!, ¡Suu solo quería hidratarse!"

\- "¿¡Y cómo iba a hidratarse con mi cuerpo; Succionando el líquido de mi piel!?

\- "De hecho, si."

\- "¡¿Qué?!"

\- "Suu dice que te vio sudar junto con Rachnee y Cerea, y ella tenía sed. ¡No lo hizo con maldad!"

\- "¿En serio?, ¡Por que recuerdo haberle implorado que se detuviera y su respuesta fue negativa!; ¡Y luego continuó persiguiéndonos a Lala y a mí como el pequeño monstruo que es!"

\- "¡Pierde algo de control cuando se deshidrata, no lo hizo adrede!"

\- "¡Esos tentáculos sobre mi cuerpo iban muy en serio!"

La limo abrazó aún más a Papi, quien reciprocó el gesto.

\- "Aria-nee… T-tal vez Suu hizo mal, pero ahora está muy triste… Y yo también." – Dijo ella, sus ojos tornándose llorosos. – "¿No podrías perdonarla, por favor?; Prometo que cuidaré que no haga cosas malas de nuevo…" – Finalizó, dejando que algunas lágrimas de deslizaran por su mejilla. Suu no tenía lágrimas, pero su expresión era sin duda de arrepentimiento. Esos enormes ojos verdes que alguna vez me recordaron los horrores de la oscuridad, ahora suplicaban mi perdón.

\- "Por favor…" – Imploró Suu. Diablos, no quiero admitirlo, pero esa mirada es efectiva. Lo peor, se siente realmente genuina.

Suspiré. No hice mal, pero ahora me siento una villana. Tomando otro respiro, exhalé para calmarme.

\- "Bien, quizás… pueda… perdonarla." – Declaré, volteando la mirada. Soy una débil sentimental después de todo.

\- "¿¡E-en verdad!?, ¡Sí!, ¡Gracias, Aria-nee!" – Exclamó Papi con inmensa alegría, dando pequeños saltos y abrazándome.

\- "Pero, escucha, Suu…" – Me dirigí a la limo. – "No quiero que tal incidente se repita, ¿Entendido?"

\- "Entiendo." – Respondió ella con una reverencia. – "Gracias por perdonarme, prometo portarme bien con Aria-nee." – Finalizando esto, ella me ofreció su mano. Con una pequeña sonrisa, estreché la suya. Papi estaba más que contenta por dar por resuelta nuestra disputa.

\- "¡Te dije que ella era buena, Suu!" – Repetía la arpía. – "Pero ahora creo que hay que dejarla descansar. ¡Ven, vamos a jugar a la Juegósfera!; ¡Aria-nee, nos vemos!"

\- "Adiós, chicas."

Ambas se retiraron. Volví a suspirar. Yo solo espero Suu mantenga su palabra o necesitará una actuación más efectiva la próxima vez. Pasado alrededor de un minuto, volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

\- " _¡Komm herein!_ "

\- " _Tráthnóna maith duit_." – Respondió Lala, entrando con una bandeja en sus manos.

\- "Uhm… ¿Qué?"

\- "Buenas tardes, en gaélico irlandés. No eres la única que puede jactarse de dominar otra lengua, mortal."

\- "Entiendo. Tampoco es que sea experta en alemán, solo conozco algunas expresiones, tradición familiar." – Aclaré. – "Hmm, eso huele muy bien."

\- "Nuestro hospedante designado lo envía para saciar tus deseos alimentarios. Él espera que sea de tu agrado." – Explicó ella, poniendo la bandeja en el mueble al lado de la cama. Katsudon, puerco con pollo frito, huevo y algunos vegetales. – "Él también espera que le excuses el no atenderte personalmente, pero esa loc… mujer, Smith, fue explícitamente clara en indicar que el contacto prolongado con una liminal enferma podría desencadenar una peligrosa pandemia entre la raza humana."

Eso es excesivo, pero conociendo a Smith, es casi un buen consejo. Casi.

\- "Dale las gracias de mi parte. Y a ti también, por traerlo."

\- "S-solo cumplo con la orden que se me fue dada, mortal, solo me interesa tu alma, no lo olvides." – Refutó ella sonrojándose un poco.

\- "Lo sé, lo sé." – Contesté mientras probaba el katsudon de mi plato. – "Asombroso, ni Dionisio mismo podría soñar con mayor éxtasis que esta comida."

\- "Tus alabanzas indican tu satisfacción con el trabajo culinario de nuestro hospedador."

\- "Y tu presencia indica que no podré degustar mi almuerzo en paz."

\- "¿Mi persona te es desagradable, mortal?" – Preguntó la dullahan, noté el tono de preocupación su voz. Rayos, la ofendí de verdad.

\- "No, no quise decir eso." – Me disculpé. – "Perdón si soné tan hostil. No me desagradas, Lala. Es solo que, a veces nuestras personalidades chocan."

\- "¿Algún posible defecto en particular que te sea poco grato?"

\- "Bueno, para empezar, tus constantes declaraciones de vigilar mi alma y demás. Dudo que alguien encuentre eso placentero."

\- "Lamento que mi misión no te parezca correcta, pero es la tarea que el Abismo ha impuesto sobre mí."

\- "Y esa manera tan complicada de expresarte. Es curioso al principio, pero se vuelve pretencioso después de un rato."

\- "Un léxico complejo es una cualidad distintiva tradicional de una dullahan."

\- "También viajar en una carreta hecha de cadáveres en la noche, pero no te veo haciendo eso, ¿o sí?" – Insinué acercándome a ella.

\- "¿E-eso es todo?" – Preguntó desviando la mirada. Hmm, el azul de su piel se torna morado cuando se ruboriza.

\- "Diría que no hables más idiomas que no entiendo, aunque también soy culpable de ello. Je." – Bromeé para aligerar el ambiente. – "Pero, tampoco soy alguien como para pedirte que pierdas tu identidad, Lala. Si con alguien estoy molesta, es conmigo misma."

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "Por ser una idiota. Fugarme de casa sin pensarlo y luego esperar que todo mejore de repente, para después exigirles a ustedes, quienes han vivido aquí más tiempo que yo, que cambien." – Suspiré, aunque mi experiencia con las inquilinas no fuera del todo placentera, la culpa al final es mía por iniciar tan estúpida osadía. Ignoro por qué me sentí tan emocional de repente, quizás aceptar mis defectos era más duro de lo que pensaba. – "La pretenciosa soy yo. Perdón por insultarte antes, no lo mereces." – Confesé triste, mis seis ojos se tornaron húmedos. Diablos, en verdad me afectó. – "Es decir, ¿Qué necesidad tienen ustedes de soportarme en primer lugar?; Cierto, puedo culpar al pésimo trabajo de Smith y a algunas costumbres que no comprendo de ustedes, pero al final no tengo derecho de insultarlas por ello." – Suspiré de nuevo, me llevé la palma de mi mano a la frente, tratando evitar que las lágrimas me traicionaran. – "Todo esto fue una mala idea; Debería dejar de ser una imbécil, volver a mi hogar y enfrentar las consecuencias."

\- "No." – Respondió la dullahan secamente.

\- "¿Por qué lo dices?"

\- "Regresar al punto de partida sería huir de tus problemas presentes aquí. Habrás desperdiciado la experiencia que buscabas y no ganarás nada al final."

\- "Tal vez… tengas razón… Pero tú… Ustedes no merecen que mis problemas los involucren también."

\- "Lo merecemos porque nosotros somos parte del problema. No negaré que mi actitud hacía tu persona no ha sido la más aceptable y que la arachne y la limo han ido más allá, así que no pretendo juzgarte por ello." – Declaró la mujer con seriedad, incorporándose. No usaba sus manerismos exagerados, simplemente era alguien expresándose honestamente. – "Admito y reconozco mis faltas; Y estoy segura que las demás también. Te aconsejo que no apresures tu decisión y serenes tu temple, no continúes flagelándote de esa manera."

\- "¿En verdad lo crees así?" – Pregunté, alzando mi mirada.

\- "Nadie puede estar seguro de nada, pero confío en que las probabilidades nos favorecen." – Dijo ella, sentándose calmada y cruzando los brazos.

\- "Je, es la segunda vez en este día que me pides pensar las cosas. Serías buena consejera."

\- "Mis habilidades verbales no son tan prominentes en ese campo, Aria, solo es un poco de sentido común y sabiduría milenaria." – Refutó la dullahan girando su cabeza. El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

\- "Lala…"

\- "¿Qué deseas?"

\- "Me llamaste Aria."

\- "¿Eh? ¿D-de verd…?; ¡S-solo fue un pequeño desliz, mortal; Tal error no se cometerá de nuevo mientras yo domine a esta lengua insolente!" – Exclamó dándose media vuelta. Incluso de espaldas podía admirar lo evidente de su sonrojo.

\- "Te ves tan linda cuando te ruborizas, Lala-chan." – Dije en tono bromista. Comienzo a comprender a Rachnera, alguien tan avergonzado es sumamente tentador.

\- "¡C-c-callad, d-desiste de tus infructuosos intentos de burla en este instante, mujer arácnida!"

\- "Aww, me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi nombre. Repítelo, por mí, ¿sí?" – Insistí con mueca de súplica. No tengo irises en mis ojos, así que solo me valgo de mi voz y músculos faciales para lograr una expresión aceptable. No es fácil actuar.

\- "¡M-m-me rehúso a aceptar tan frívola demanda!"

\- "Oh vamos, Lala-chan, no seas así conmigo." – Hablé con melodiosa voz. Estaba disfrutando esto. – "Estoy enfermita, trátame con cariño…" – Acto seguido me levanté de la cama y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella. La dullahan parecía una lámpara de neón por lo roja que se había puesto.

\- "¡S-s-su-suéltame, m-mitad inv-invo-inva…!" – Tartamudeó la chica azul, tropezando con cada una de sus palabras. Eso solo me hizo acercar más mi cuerpo con el suyo.

\- "Quiero escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios…" – Susurré a su oído. – "Una y otra vez…".

Lala estaba sin habla, ninguna frase que tratara de articular lograba salir de su boca. Debo insistir más si quiero oírla repetir mi identidad. Acerqué todo mi cuerpo, pegándolo al suyo, presionando mis pechos en su espalda y rodeando su cadera con mis pedipalpos.

\- "Repítelo…" – Ordené susurrando. La dullahan no podía estar más roja en este momento. Acaricié su cabello, deslizándolo entre mis dedos para luego tocar su mejilla. Ella intentó hablar de nuevo, pero no logró hacerlo. La giré lentamente, tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo volteé lentamente hacia mí. Las doradas irises y rojizas pupilas de sus ojos contrastaban agradablemente con su oscura esclerótica, todo en conjunto con su suave piel azul; Una apariencia misteriosa y algo siniestra, pero de alguna manera, atractiva. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me relamí los labios, provocando que los suyos se separaran; ¿Quizás para protestar?, ¿Quizás para decirlo?, ¿Quizás para… ir más allá?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo toda acción. Una inmutada Rachnera nos observó por varios incómodos segundos. Mi consciencia regresó de repente y mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato al realizar lo que acababa de acontecer.

¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!?

Rápidamente solté a Lala y traté desesperadamente de hallar explicación alguna, pero mi mente estaba hecha un caos y mi lengua no respondía. Mi corazón latía como tambor, mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que podría camuflar mis ojos en ellas y no hallaba lugar para esconderme de la vergüenza. La dullahan huyó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, Rachnera haciéndose a un lado para evitar chocar con ella. La arachne seguía mirándome sin decir nada. Yo solo seguía estupefacta por todo lo ocurrido.

¿Qué hiciste, Jaëgersturm?; ¡Por el amor de Rea!, ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho!?

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Les agradezco por leer. Sus reseñas y comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _Auf wiedersehen!_


	5. No es fácil pedir perdón

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Saludos, aquí Tarmo Flake de regreso. Este episodio es más serio, largo y cargado de diálogo de lo normal porque me encanta crear drama. A veces creo que Mero es mi hermana perdida. Espero les agrade.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

Soy un monstruo.

Ser una araña antropomorfa de más de dos metros de alto debería ser suficiente para notarlo, pero hoy acepté que soy un auténtico monstruo. Uno que no merece perdón.

Después de que Rachnera y yo quedáramos solas en el ático, el silencio me mataba más que cualquier represalia que la tejedora pudiera darme. Yo no tenía idea de que hacer. Mis manos temblaban, mis piernas las imitaban y mis pulmones no descansaban por la hiperventilación. Los seis ojos escarlata de Rachnera me observaban intensamente, como si escudriñaran a través de mi piel y juzgaran mi propia alma. El silencio creció más y más hasta el punto de ser insoportable. Quise hablar, pero mi lengua estaba muerta, mi mente sumida en el caos absoluto. En mi desesperación, salí huyendo del lugar, ignorando todo contacto visual con quien pudiera toparme en mi camino.

Salí de la casa a toda velocidad, no me molesté en cerrar la puerta o voltear atrás. Corrí sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. La lluvia se había detenido, la gente empezaba a repoblar las calles, pero a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo deseaba huir. Huir donde nadie pueda ver a este error caminante.

No era necesario que los transeúntes supieran de mis acciones para sentirme una paria, sus miradas de desprecio hacia mi invertebrada figura eran suficientes para saber que no era bienvenida. Tampoco es que me importara, ya me consideraba una aberración sin necesitar la opinión de alguien. Me sentía rechazada, odiada, era el rey Edipo exiliado de su propio reino. Y al igual que este, tal exilio fue por decisión propia, al no poder soportar en lo que me había convertido: Un monstruo.

Las luces de la ciudad aumentaban su número conforme la noche se acercaba. Para mí, eran como las llamas del Hades, brillando, juzgando silenciosamente mis errores, guiándome a un camino sin fin, hacia la nada. Los automóviles se mofaban de mí, salpicándome con el agua de los charcos que la lluvia había dejado. No me importaba, lo merecía.

Cuando me alejé lo suficiente de la bulliciosa urbe, hallé refugio en un callejón abandonado. Olía mal, los gatos y los vagabundos lo habían usado como retrete y las incontables moscas que revoloteaban alrededor de la basura confirmaban la poca sanidad del ambiente. ¿Pero desde cuando alguien como yo merece algo más que arrastrarse entre la podredumbre?; Aquí pertenezco, este es mi verdadero hogar.

Ignorando el nauseabundo aroma, busqué espacio entre los restos de cajas de cartón y muebles viejos hasta hallar lugar para poder sentarme. Fue difícil, con mi tamaño, aunque no es que buscara comodidad en un lugar como este; Con estar sola era más que suficiente.

\- "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" – Me repetía una y otra vez. Simplemente no hallaba respuesta, no había manera de hacerlo. No quería pensar en nada, entre más lo hiciera, más razones hallaba para inculparme. Mi reflejo en las charcas me provocaba asco, la arachne conocida como Aria Jaëgersturm ya no existía, había sido reemplazada por un ser repugnante, detestable, abominable. O quizás nunca existió, solo fue un producto de mi imaginación y este impía criatura es mi verdadero yo.

Me sentía sucia, tenía la urgencia de salir de mi propio cuerpo, abandonar esta prisión de carne y quitina, limpiar mi alma. Me odiaba a mí misma. La lluvia regresó, era como si tratara de lavar mis pecados. Pero era muy tarde para ello, nada podría deshacer el pasado, deshacer mis errores. Deshacer mi existencia.

El mundo no tenía sentido; Los colores se tornaron grises, Los aromas, insípidos, los sonidos en silencio. Los dioses, muertos.

Mi lamentación fue interrumpida por el brillo de la luz artificial proyectada por una pequeña lámpara de mano. Me cegó temporalmente al acercarse. No distinguía de quien se trataba. Quizás era la ley, ansiosa de encerrarme en una prisión de hierro y piedras por faltar a alguna norma desconocida. Quizás lo aceptaría, no había cabida para mí en el mundo civilizado.

\- "¿Qué quieres?" – Pregunté, cubriéndome del incandescente brillo del foco.

\- "Vine por ti." – Respondió el sujeto que la sostenía.

\- "¿Estoy rompiendo alguna ley?"

\- "Quizás, pero no estoy aquí por eso."

\- "¿Quién eres?" – Cuestioné. La persona hizo a un lado la linterna, permitiéndome reconocerla.

\- "¡ _Herr Kommandant_!" – Exclamé sorprendida. – "P-pero, ¿Cómo me encontró?"

\- "Tuve ayuda." – Contestó Kimihito, iluminando a su acompañante.

\- "De verdad, Aria, ¿creíste que una araña gigante pasaría desapercibida?" – Dijo Rachnera apareciendo detrás de él. – "Solo era cuestión de preguntar."

\- "¿Pero por qué?; ¿Por qué vinieron por mí?"

\- "Para llevarte a casa, por supuesto." – Aclaro el muchacho.

\- "¿A… casa…?" – Pregunté, dudando de tal declaración. – "¿Cuál casa?; Ya no tengo hogar alguno, ya no."

\- "¡Por los dioses, Aria, no salgas con tu teatro de lágrimas ahora!; Si quieres quedarte a seguir auto-compadeciéndote, es tu problema, pero eres responsabilidad de mi Querido, además que es tarde y algunos tenemos que comer." – Exclamó Arachnera.

\- "Rachnee, por favor, no es momento de perder la calma." – Indicó Kurusu a la tejedora. El volteó a verme. – "Aria, no sé qué sucedió que decidiste hacer esto, pero ya sea que desees discutirlo conmigo o las demás, siempre estaré ahí para escucharte. Por favor, ven con nosotros, a casa. Nuestra casa." – Me aconsejó, ofreciendo su mano.

\- "No… No insistas… Estoy sucia… sucia…" – Dije cubriendo mi cara. – "No puedo volver. No después de todo lo que dije… Después de todo lo que hice…"

\- "Si no piensas regresar, entonces me quedaré aquí a acompañarte." – Declaró el chico muy convencido.

\- "Q-querido, no puedes…" – Protestó Rachnera. Ni yo creí que él hablara en serio.

\- "Aria es mi responsabilidad; ¿Qué clase de hospedador sería si no velara por el bienestar de mis inquilinos?"

\- "Pero…" – La tejedora suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente. – "En verdad no tienes remedio, ¿verdad, Querido?"

Kurusu hizo un espacio a mi lado. Yo me alejé como respuesta, no quería infectarlo con mi suciedad. El simplemente se sentó y volvió a acercarse. Rachnera se colocó del otro lado y quedé entre los dos. Ella y Kimihito sostenían un par de paraguas y los juntaron, tratando de cubrir a los tres. Era conmovedor verlos preocuparse por mí, pero no lo merecía. No merecía bondad, no merecía perdón.

El viento sopló más fuerte, haciendo volar la basura ligera. La tejedora no estaba a gusto, pero Kurusu solo mantenía su sonrisa serena, como si no le importara la incomodidad del callejón.

\- "¿Por qué?" – Inquirí. – "¿Por qué insistes en aceptarme de nuevo?".

\- "No veo razón para no hacerlo. Eres mi huésped y aunque solo tenemos un día de conocernos, considero que eres una buena persona." – Respondió el muchacho. – "Dime, ¿Por qué piensas que no puedes regresar?"

\- "Porque… No estarías seguro conmigo… Nadie lo estaría."

\- "¿Temes hacernos daño?"

\- "Precisamente. No es necesario exponerlos a tal riesgo."

\- "Aria. Vivo con siete liminales. A pesar de las diferentes magnitudes de fuerza, todas ellas son más fuertes que un humano. No es por hablar mal de nadie, pero incluso Rachnee ha sido testigo de uno que otro pequeño accidente en los que me veo envuelto con las chicas." – Explicó Kimihito, haciendo que Rachnera asintiera y se sonrojara un poco. – "Y aún así, nosotros, el hombre, le ha hecho más daño a cualquier liminal que ellos a nosotros. Si deseas hablar de peligro, sería el humano a quien te refieres."

Kurusu miró a Rachnera, esta bajó su mirada. Se notaba que tales palabras le eran personales. El chico dirigió su vista hacia mí, de nuevo.

\- "Aria, ignoro cuál sea tu falta, pero te aseguro que no es tan grave como piensas. No eres una mala persona."

\- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

\- "Porque nadie con malas intenciones se tomaría la molestia de alejarse para evitar herir a otros." – Contestó Kurusu, dándome una cálida sonrisa. Rachnera también se conmovió por las palabras del muchacho. – "Así que, si estas dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad." – Acto seguido, ofreció su mano de nuevo. – "Regresemos."

Dudé por unos momentos. Este hombre tal vez sonara ingenuo, pero la sinceridad de sus palabras no podían negarse. Estrechando mi mano con la suya, me incorporé, aún con la cabeza baja. Kimihito solo continuaba sonriendo.

\- "Vamos, debo preparar la cena y las chicas deben estar hambrientas." – Comentó el muchacho.

\- "Tienes una lengua de plata, Querido. Eso es algo que adoro de ti." – Dijo Rachnera, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Kurusu.

\- "No es para tanto Rachnee." – Rió el chico. Me sentí afortunada por conocer a alguien como él. Las buenas personas escasean. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentirme incómoda. Debía regresar y enfrentar a quienes ofendí; A quienes llamé monstruos.

Entre más cerca estábamos de la residencia, más crecía mi ansiedad. ¿Cómo mirarlos a la cara de nuevo?, ¿Cómo esperar perdón cuando vociferé injurias contra sus personas?

Ver a Suu entre el grupo que nos esperaba fue como encarar un juicio silencioso. ¿Sabía ella lo que yo había hecho?; En caso de ignorarlo, ¿Cuánto tardaría hasta enterarse?, ¿me guardaría rencor?, ¿planearía venganza?; Y al final no podría culparla, merecía que me escupiera a la cara como la hipócrita que soy.

Volteé la mirada al pasar junto a ella, no soportaría ver esos ojos verdes en esta condición. Quizás nunca podría volver a verlos.

\- "¡Mi Señor, nos tenía preocupadas por su repentina desaparición!" – Exclamó Centorea, dando un paso adelante.

\- "Por un momento creí que usted y Rachnera-san se habían fugado, como una historia de amor." – Comentó Meroune, sonriendo ante su obvia fantasía. – "Oh, Aria-san, ¿Qué le sucedió?" – Preguntó la sirena al notarme.

\- "Chicas, no se exalten. Aria necesita un poco de tiempo a solas. Por ahora olvidemos las preguntas y preparemos la cena, ¿Si?" – Aconsejó Kimihito.

\- "Como usted desee, Mi Señor." – Respondió Centorea. Las demás la imitaron.

Formulé que además de Rachnera, nadie más sabía sobre mi incidente con Lala. Me tranquilicé, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que tarde o temprano debería confrontar mis faltas y pagar por ellas.

\- "Querido, me gustaría hablar con Aria en privado. Asuntos privados de arachnes." – Comentó la tejedora una vez entrados a la casa.

\- "Entiendo. Apartaré su cena, estará lista en la mesa cuando terminen." – Respondió el chico.

\- "Gracias, Querido. Entonces, ¿Quieres charlar en el ático, cazadora?" – Me preguntó Rachnera. Yo solo asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Subimos a su habitación y aunque estábamos solas, me sentía más nerviosa que nunca. ¿Qué me diría?; ¿estaría molesta por como pensé de ella?, ¿me obligaría a humillarme para recompensarla?; La tensión me mataba y el silencio de nuevo se hacía insoportable.

\- "No discutiré lo que sucedió entre tú y Lala." – Aclaró ella, cruzando sus brazos. – "Pero es evidente que tus acciones no solo resultaron irónicas, considerando como expresaste tu incomodidad respecto a mis "juegos", sino que también te has creado un sentimiento, en mi opinión, innecesario, de culpa hacia tu recién descubierta naturaleza."

\- "¿Naturaleza?; ¿A qué te refieres?" – Cuestioné, confundida.

\- "Eres una arachne. El seducir y dominar están en ti. Son parte de lo que eres, de lo que somos todas las descendientes de la mítica tejedora griega."

\- "No… Yo no soy como tú, como las demás…" – Refuté.

\- "¿Hasta cuándo seguirás negando lo obvio?"

\- "No hay nada obvio. Yo no soy una… violadora."

\- "¿Eso es lo que crees que hiciste?, ¿Violar a Lala?; Debes estar bromeando." – Rió ella de manera sardónica.

\- "¿Por qué lo tomas tan a la ligera?" – Inquirí. Me sorprendía que Rachnera no considerara la gravedad de la situación.

\- "Porque solo haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Y usar un término tan fuerte como "violación" para un simple jugueteo es tan hiperbólico como ridículo."

\- "¡Te equivocas!" – Refuté con ímpetu. – "¡Yo no soy…!" – Me detuve para hablar en voz baja. – "Una… pervertida…"

\- "Cierto, solo eres agresiva en negación. Y aún así, referirte a tus inofensivas acciones como perversiones, habla mucho del esfuerzo en el que te empeñas a auto-degradarte. ¿Qué sucedió con la orgullosa Jaëgersturm de Weidmann?"

Rachnera suspiró. Yo solo bajé aún más la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía hacerle honor a mis raíces. Era patética; Toda mi existencia me parecía tan patética. Tan falsa.

\- "¿Sabes?" – Continuó la tejedora. – "Cuando llegaste, me sentí aliviada por tener una compañera arachne. Aún cuando Querido es tan servicial y aunque demás chicas, aún con sus singulares personalidades, son tan buenas personas; En ocasiones me siento algo solitaria."

La miré algo extrañada de oírla tan franca.

\- "Pensé que quizás tú comprenderías las necesidades de nuestra especie. Pudiera parecer que soy una dominatrix por mero placer egoísta, y no niego mi propio deleite, pero simplemente sigo los instintos que yacen en nuestra estirpe." – Confesó la tejedora. Tomó mis manos y las puso frente a mi rostro. – "El dominar, Aria, es tan parte de nuestra identidad como nuestras ocho piernas. Es lo que soy yo, es lo que eres tú, es lo que nos convierte en arachnes."

No supe que responder. Por un lado, la pasión en su discurso demostraba la convicción con la que ella creía tales palabras; Por el otro, me costaba aceptar tal actitud.

\- "Contéstame algo honestamente, mujer; ¿Disfrutaste tu jugueteo con la dullahan?" – Cuestiono Rachnera.

\- "¡No!" – Negué de inmediato.

\- "¿Estás completamente segura?; Es decir, las dos estaban tan concentradas que ni siquiera notaron el ruido que hice al subir las escaleras del ático, sin contar la lasciva mirada que tenías en tus ojos. Tu boca niega lo que tus sentimientos confiesan a gritos, cazadora."

\- "¡N-no!... T-te equivocas… yo…" – Pausé. Me costaba continuar. Incluso si parecía que ella me forzaba a admitirlo contra mi voluntad, en realidad algo dentro de mí me decía que ella podría tener razón.

\- "¿No sentiste electricidad al rodear su cuerpo con el tuyo?, ¿niegas la divina sensación que experimentaste al sentir sus labios tan cerca, tan vulnerables?, ¿lo tentador de hablar suavemente a su oído?, ¿o también rehúsas a admitir que, de no ser por mí, no te hubieras detenido?"

\- "Yo… no…" – Negué de nuevo hasta sentirme algo mareada.

\- "¿El corazón no te palpita con fuerza al pensar que quizás a ella… le agradó?"

De nuevo, perdí el habla. Por un muy breve momento, el tiempo se detuvo y mi mente visualizó un hipotético escenario en el que Lala, correspondía a mis acciones. Parpadeé rápidamente y sacudí mi cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en ello.

\- "Te equivocas." – Respondí al ordenar mi mente. – "Ella no pudo haberlo disfrutado."

\- "¿Por qué lo crees así? ¿Te consideras poco atractiva?"

\- "No."

\- "¿Piensas que te odia porque te gustan las mujeres?"

\- "Tampoco." – Contesté de nuevo. Un momento, ¿finalmente acepté que soy lesbiana?

\- "¿Entonces?"

\- "A ella no le gusta impresionar o ser impresionada con actos bruscos y toscos."

\- "Hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida. ¿Qué te hizo llegar a tal conclusión?"

\- "Charlar con alguien con un léxico tan elocuente como el de Lala te revela el tipo de persona que es." – Expliqué. – "Como dullahan, ella podría impactar a cualquiera con solo remover su cabeza o usar alguna otra habilidad supernatural. En su lugar, favorece la idea de que su lenguaje y manerismos dejen una mayor impresión. Que la efectividad de tal decisión no sea satisfactoria es otra cosa, pero es obvio que prefiere un método más enfatizado en embelesar sus virtudes que un vulgar despliegue de poder."

\- "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

\- "Aunque muy a su manera, ella es una romántica. Si Lala deseara ser seducida, sin duda ella optaría por una acción más sentimental."

Fue el turno de Rachnera de sorprenderse. Incluso yo quedé algo impactada por la seguridad con la que expresé tal discurso. Quizás sonara algo arrogante de mi parte el afirmar tal cosa sobre Lala, pero algo de razón debía tener yo, pensé.

\- "Interesante análisis, cazadora. Confieso que mis interacciones con la dullahan nunca han sido tan informativas como lo son para ti, así que te daré la razón por ahora." – Declaró la tejedora. – "Pero aún cuando no fuera de su agrado, ¿en verdad crees que tu falta fue tan excesivamente grave?"

\- "Los errores son accidentes; Lo que hice fue adrede y los errores adrede se llaman estupidez. La estupidez no debe ser tolerada."

\- "Por Palas Atenea, Aria, eso es ridículamente draconiano."

\- "Sabiduría Jaëgersturm, donde nacen las arachnes superiores…" – Dije con sarcasmo. Siempre detesté lo absurdas que podían ser las tradiciones de mi familia.

\- "Comienzo a identificar el origen de tus preocupaciones. En todo caso, vuelvo a asegurarte que tus equivocaciones no son tan grandes. Comparado con lo que sucede a diario en esta casa, tu eres una santa."

\- "Eso solo es la mitad del problema. Aún queda el hecho de que terminé convirtiéndome en lo que siempre odié."

\- "Te sientes una hipócrita." – Dijo secamente Rachnera. Era obvio, pero la cruda verdad sigue doliendo.

\- "Precisamente. Mis promesas ahora me suenan tan falsas. Siento que ya no puedo confiar en mí misma. Y nadie en mí."

\- "Todos solemos traicionar nuestra palabra en algún punto de nuestras vidas, es una lección que todos aprendemos tarde o temprano. Yo sé lo que es que alguien pierda la confianza en ti…" – Declaró la tejedora con una expresión melancólica, posiblemente recordando un incidente de su pasado. – "Lo que es herir a alguien, lo incómodo de la incertidumbre al no saber si guardarán rencor por ello." – Continuó confesando Rachnera, observando sus dedos. – "Uno empieza a odiarse a sí mismo, a detestar su identidad. Es imposible mirarse al espejo y no sentir asco del ser ante uno." – Manifestó ella, sonando molesta. Suspiró de nuevo antes de continuar. – "Pero lo que hayamos hecho o nos hicieron ya es historia, es inútil seguir preocupándose por el pasado. Odiar, ya sea a tu persona u otras, no es la salida. En lugar de ello, preocúpate en redimir tus errores. Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón."

Reflexioné un poco sobre aquello. Rachnera debió haber sufrido percances en su vida peores que los míos; sus palabras suenan con mayor experiencia y sensatez que las mías. Diablos, ¿En verdad he estado actuando como si fuera la mayor criminal en existencia cuando solo cometí faltas poco importantes?

\- "Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú…" – Confesé a la tejedora.

\- "Lo eres, Aria. Eres una arachne, tu voluntad lo puede todo."

\- "¿De dónde aprendiste todo eso?"

\- "Un buen hombre en esta casa me lo enseñó." – Contestó sonriendo. – "En todo caso, aún te queda enfrentar a tus demonios internos. No podrás estar en paz hasta que externes todo lo que te preocupa."

\- "Tienes razón, pero… ahora… ahora solo quiero descansar…" – Musité bajando la mirada. Aún no estaba lista para esto; Para recordar el pasado, para recordar mis errores.

\- "Entiendo." – Aseguró ella. – "¿Sabes? Es más difícil odiar a alguien cuando conoces su pasado. Uno siempre puede simpatizar cuando se comparte algo tan personal."

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"

\- "Que quizás no sea yo a quien desees confesar todo esto. Sugiero, no lo sé, ¿Alguien más… azul?"

\- "Oh… Si, ya veo." – Respondí al entender a lo que quiso dar a entender. – "Supongo que sí…"

\- "Excelente. Ahora, sería mejor que tomaras un baño, no querrás pescar otro resfriado."

Asentí. Un simple resfriado causó muchos dolores de cabeza, tanto literales como metafóricos, y no deseo otro más.

\- " _Danke_ , Rachnera, por soportarme." – Agradecí a mi compañera de habitación.

\- "Gracias a ti, por tratar de ser honesta. Atesora siempre tal virtud, Aria." – Respondió la tejedora con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta.

Con mi mente un poco más en paz, me dirigí al cuarto de baño. No pude evitar pasar por el comedor vacío y ver que había dos platos de comida, ambos tapados para evitar que el calor se pierda. Una pequeña nota indicaba que era para mí y Rachnera.

\- "Y gracias a usted también, _Herr Kommandant_."

Por fortuna no hizo mención sobre la ventana rota. Después de asearme, tomé los dos platillos y me dirigí al ático. Al entrar, casi los tiro al suelo, ya que no imaginé ser recibida por tan inesperada… vista.

\- "¿Sucede algo, Aria?" – Preguntó la arachne. – "¡Oh! ¿Es gyudon lo que huelo?; Excelente."

Rachnera había decidido deshacerse de su vestimenta y yacía completamente desnuda en su hamaca de seda. No sé cual temperatura era mayor, la mía o la comida. Quedé paralizada de inmediato. Ella se bajó despreocupadamente de su lugar de descanso y tomó uno de los platos. Yo seguía ruborizada, inerte y enmudecida.

\- "Uhm, ¿Aria?" – Me habló la tejedora, pero yo no respondía. – "Hey, planeta Tierra a Aria, responda."

\- "¿Uh? ¿Qué?" – Contesté al salir de mi trance. – "Oh, perdón; Por un momento creí que estabas…"

No, no lo estaba imaginado; Rachnera estaba totalmente sin ropa y parecía no preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

\- "…desnuda."

\- "Oh, ¿Hablas de esto?" – Dijo como si nada. - "Yo siempre ando al natural en mi habitación. Hmm, si, esto huele delicioso."

\- "A-al m-menos disimula a-algo de p-pudor…" – Opiné nerviosa.

\- "¿Uh? ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó mientras degustaba su comida. – "Si no puedo andar libremente en mi cuarto de la forma que desee, ¿Dónde más puedo hacerlo?"

\- "¿No te molesta que la gente te vea?"

\- "Claro que no. En esta casa todos nos hemos visto sin ropa alguna vez. Compartir el baño con las demás chicas es algo común. Y claro que no me importa mostrar mi cuerpo a mi Querido." – Declaró ella, guiñando tres ojos. – "Además, tampoco es que me ande exhibiendo. Solo los inquilinos de este lugar gozan del privilegio de admirarme tal como los dioses me trajeron al mundo. Así que relájate y disfruta tu cena. Vamos, está realmente buena."

\- "Como tu digas…" – Suspiré. No pensaba seguir discutiendo algo que le parecía tan natural. Hice caso a su consejo y proseguí a ingerir mis alimentos.

O eso traté. Era difícil concentrarse cuando el voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo de Rachnera se hallaba frente a mí. Su muy agraciada figura era imposible de ignorar, mis ojos siempre robaban una que otra mirada a tan atractivos atributos y mi mente solía divagar por cortos periodos en pensamientos que no me molestaré en relatar. Estoy seguro que Rachnera lo notó, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

Finalmente terminó y ella fue asearse antes de dormir. Yo aún tenía mi plato a la mitad y aproveché el quedarme sola para acabarlo con rapidez mientras recuperaba mi ritmo cardiaco normal.

\- "Tranquilízate, Jaëgersturm. Es solo una arachne desnuda. Viste muchas cuando compartías los baños en la fuerza policial de Sparassus." – Me decía a mí misma. Era verdad; Aquello era normal en las duchas y nunca tuve problemas, ni siquiera cuando fantase… ¡Digo, cuando pensaba en mejorar mis habilidades como protectora de la ley y de ninguna manera imaginarme en situaciones eróticas! ¡Hablo en serio!

A-además, Rachnera n-no tiene nada en especial. Mis pechos son casi tan grandes como los de ella e incluso soy más alta. No importa que sus senos luzcan tan firmes y suaves, que su tersa piel brille con gracia al sudar, que sus músculos posteriores delineen perfectamente su espalda, o que su exoesqueleto tan bien cuidado denote la juventud y energía animal que ella debe sin duda poseer, complementado por la calavera en su abdomen que le brinda una apariencia peligrosa y salvaje de una forma tan erót…

¡Diablos, tampoco me refería a eso!

Respiré profundo para calmarme de nuevo, estaba perdiendo la compostura. Cuando ella regresó, evité hacer contacto visual y salí en reversa. Mala idea; Choqué con ella y mi abdomen arácnido rozó contra su estómago. Que tal parte de nuestro cuerpo sea tan sensible no ayudó a detener mi nerviosismo.

Al lograr escapar de tan bochornoso accidente, me dirigí hasta el baño y metí la cabeza en la tina más cercana. Era necesario, era absolutamente necesario. Despejé mi mente hasta que tuve necesidad de oxígeno. Me cepillé los dientes y dejé que pasaran unos minutos antes de regresar al ático.

Cuando volví, Rachnera se hallaba leyendo plácidamente una revista, valiéndose de la luz de la luna que la ventana dejaba entrar. No debió serle problema, ya que nuestros ojos proveen excelente visión nocturna e incluso permiten captar la luz ultravioleta. Sin decir una palabra, me preparé a acomodar mi colchoneta para dormir. Me esforcé por ignorar como la iluminación del satélite selenita hacía destacar la curvilínea figura de la mujer.

\- "¿En verdad planeas pasar la noche en esa incómoda alfombra?" – Inquirió Rachnera sin interrumpir su lectura.

\- "Estoy acostumbrada desde mis días en la fuerza." – Contesté.

\- "Ya no estás en la fuerza de Sparassus, mujer; Trata de vivir como una persona, no como un perro de caza." – Continuó la tejedora. – "Descansa en mi cama, si deseas. No la uso de todas maneras."

\- " _D-danke_ , Rachnera, pero no necesitas molestarte."

\- "No hay problema. No soporto ver a una compañera arachne dormir en tal condición."

\- "S-si tu insistes. Gracias de nuevo." – Dije, aceptando su ofrecimiento.

\- "De nada, Aria."

Bueno, al menos estaba mucho más cómoda que en el suelo. Dormir sabiendo que la hamaca de Rachnera estaba arriba de mí y que ella estaba al descubierto me distraería, pero trataría de superarlo.

"Tranquila, Aria, piensa en otra cosa." – Me decía a mí misma, mentalmente. – "Piensa en… Lala..."

 _Suaves glút-_

¡Con un demonio, no me refiero a eso! ¡Hablo de cómo resolver tus problemas con Lala!; Diablos, debo respirar, solo respirar. Exhale de nuevo para evitar que mi imaginación divagara otra vez. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, apenas dos días y ya debo cuestionarme sobre mi estabilidad mental. Esto era una ridícula pesadilla.

Dormir se descartaba por ahora, sería imposible en estas condiciones. Observé el reloj en la pared, aún no era ni media noche, tenía tiempo de sobra para ordenar mi cabeza. Al no obtener ideas, volví a suspirar.

\- "¿No puedes dormir, cazadora?" – Preguntó Rachnera, guardando su revista.

\- "No." – Respondí. – "Estoy demasiado abrumada por lo que pasó hoy."

\- "Sonaré como un loro repitiendo lo mismo, pero deberías relajarte y dejar de preocuparte por negativismos. Lo que hiciste no fue tan grave y estoy segura que Lala te perdonará. Créeme, yo he le hecho cosas peores y aún así me dirige la palabra hasta estos días."

\- "A ti te conoce más tiempo que yo, no es lo mismo."

\- "Eso es irrelevante. De hecho, mi primera interacción con ella fue atarla y provocarla, aunque no fue muy satisfactorio porque su cabeza estaba perdida y no pude observar sus reacciones." – Confesó la tejedora, sonando algo decepcionada. – "El punto es que siempre la involucro en alguno de mis juegos y ella continúa sin guardarme rencor. Quizás no le agrade, pero tampoco me odia como crees que te detesta a ti."

\- "Pero tú nunca la insultaste llamándola acosadora, jactándote de ser una persona decente y después traicionar tus palabras de manera hipócrita. ¿O sí?" – Cuestioné.

\- "Puede que la hayas decepcionado un poco, pero no al punto de aborrecerte. Solo dialoga con ella y todo se arreglará."

\- "Suenas tan segura."

\- "Normalmente no soy tan optimista, pero digamos que mi Querido me ha enseñado a ver el vaso medio lleno, ¿entiendes?"

\- "Ya veo. Kimihito es buena influencia, el tipo es casi un beato en esta casa." – Opiné. Aprovechando tocar el tema de Kurusu, decidí preguntar sobre lo que Smith me había dicho. – "Rachnera, ¿es verdad que ustedes están aquí para casarse con _Herr Kommandant_?"

\- "Oh, eso. Es verdad; Al menos con Miia, Cerea y Mero, quienes se lo toman en serio. A veces, demasiado." – Explicó riendo. – "Papi no suele prestarle mucha atención a ello y Suu comparte la opinión. Para mí no es de mucha importancia mientras pueda seguir divirtiéndome con él. Ignoro lo que Lala opine."

\- "¿Entonces ustedes viajaron desde su lugar de origen solo para contraer matrimonio?"

\- "No precisamente. Todas tuvimos diferentes razones para llegar a este país; Por ejemplo, Mero deseaba una aventura trágica y otras, como Miia, pretendían hallar un… voluntario, para volverse el esposo comunal de su tribu."

\- "Eso… es perturbador."

\- "Aunque en defensa de la lamia, ella se negó a ofrecer a Querido como esclavo sexual e incluso confrontó personalmente a su propia madre para evitarlo. Miia es excéntrica pero también lo ama genuinamente."

\- "Interesante. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

\- "No pretendo contarte mi pasado, ahora no…" – Respondió la arachne, su rostro se tornó algo melancólico. – "Así que, solo digamos que su personalidad sincera hace que mis tubos de Malpighi tiemblen como colegiala." – Bromeó la mujer. Yo reí ante tan graciosa metáfora.

\- " _Scheisse_. No sé si _Herr Kommandant_ es afortunado o no. Es decir, tantas chicas de donde elegir."

\- "No necesito explicar que eso siempre da para situaciones sumamente interesantes. Diversión no falta en esta casa."

\- "Me imagino. Aunque algunos métodos para ganar el corazón del chico suelen ser… poco recomendables." – Dije recordando el horror que la comida de Miia desencadenó.

\- "Espero hayas disfrutado tu bautismo de fuego, cazadora. Es una lástima que no desees unirte a este disparatado harem." – Expresó Rachnera con una mueca burlona.

\- "Creo que ya quedó claro que prefiero la compañía femenina." – Afirmé a la tejedora. – "Aunque esperaba que revelar mis preferencias fuera más… No lo sé… impactante."

\- "¿Esperabas un desfile?"

\- "Claro que no, solo esperaba que fuera un asunto un poco más importante."

\- "Este es el siglo XXI, cazadora; Ya no le gritamos al sol durante un eclipse ni exorcizamos la esquizofrenia. No eres la primera arachne sáfica que conozco. Diablos, yo soy bisexual y nadie hace escándalo por ello."

\- "Supongo tienes razón, soné muy tonta. En fin, me siento mejor después de charlar contigo. Gracias de nuevo, Rachnee."

\- "Oh, ¿Ahora usas mi apodo?"

\- "No veo el problema, eres madura y me ayudas como una hermana mayor. Te queda perfecto."

\- "Y ahora me dices anciana. _Danke schön_ , LesbiAria." – Espetó sarcásticamente la arachne.

\- "Ok, ya entendí. Lo siento."

\- "Es broma, _señorita seriedad_. Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos a dormir. Descansa, Aria, mañana te espera un largo día."

Suspiré ante ese comentario. Mañana debía hacer algo respecto a la dullahan.

\- "Lo sé. Ahora trataré de cerrar los ojos y pensar en que decirle a ella. La almohada es buena consejera también." – Deje salir un bostezo. – "Buenas noches, Rachnera."

\- "Buenas noches, Aria, que descanses."

Con mi mente en calma, lograr dormir sería más sencillo. Tal vez Morfeo mismo me dé un buen consejo en su reino onírico.

\- "Hey, Aria, ¿estás despierta?" – Llamó Rachnera de repente.

\- "Ahora sí." – Contesté bostezando. Solo logre concebir el sueño por unos minutos. – "¿Qué sucede?"

\- "Solo me preguntaba si tenías frío."

\- "Un poquito, ¿Por qué?"

\- "Ten. La tejí yo misma."

Ella arrojó un objeto envuelto. Lo atrapé y descubrí que era una manta. Tenía un lindo patrón bordado con forma de pequeñas arañas. La seda era suave y resistente. Me alegré por tan lindo regalo.

\- "No debiste molestarte." – Expresé con sinceridad.

\- "Tejer es lo que hago todo el tiempo, no es gran cosa. Oh, y algo más."

\- "Dime."

\- "Si eso no te es suficiente…" – Habló con tono seductor. – "Yo puedo calentarte."

\- "¡BUENAS NOCHES!" – Exclamé molesta y le di la espalda.

Rachnera solo se rió ante mi reacción. Cuando se trata de provocar, ella es una experta.

\- "…Y gracias. Por todo." – Musité. Estaba agradecida al final de cuentas.

\- "Es un placer, amiga. Duerme bien."

Sonreí al oírla llamarme amiga. Quizás suene simplista, pero me agradaba que me considerara como tal. Espero Lala también lo haga, o al menos se digne a reconocer mi existencia. Pero ahora no es momento de seguir preocupándose, es mejor que descanse.

Finalmente, el sueño me encontró.

…

 _Eres un error…_

…

Desperté a la mañana siguiente. De nuevo, _eso_ me agobiaba. El reloj en la pared indicaba que aún era temprano, más de lo habitual. La presencia del astro rey anunciaba que el clima sería favorable el día de hoy. Ya que todos aún dormían, supuse que debía invertir el tiempo en conjeturar algún plan para tratar con la dullahan. Pero primero, un baño. No me molesté en mis ejercicios matutinos, cada segundo contaba y usé el tiempo en la ducha para concentrarme en situaciones con Lala.

¡Quiero decir, sobre mi situación con Lala!

Ehem… decidí que era mejor pensar con el estómago lleno y fui a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. De pronto, una idea saltó a mi mente; ¿Por qué no hacerle un plato a la chica?

\- "¡ _Das ist gut_!" – Declaré mentalmente. Nada como alegrar el estómago para alegrar el humor de uno. Bien pensado, Jaëgersturm, mereces una palmadita en la espalda. Ahora la cuestión es; ¿Qué cocinarle?

Revisé los contenedores y me percaté de que los víveres eran escasos. Estoy segura que Kimihito hoy deberá comprar más. Las opciones eran limitadas, solo algo de arroz, soja roja, algunos condimentos y algo de vegetales.

¡Oh, dioses del Olimpo!; Todo indica a que mi única alternativa es hacer sekihan. Miia convirtió tal nombre en un evento traumático y este predicamento era una amarga ironía. Suspiré, sabía que no tenía otra salida y me dispuse a cocinar el arroz. Al menos el mío no le disolverá los intestinos; Por Gea, que no lo hará.

Mientras esperaba a que el arroz estuviera listo, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa. Cada vez más se acercaba el momento de la verdad y muy en mi interior deseaba que el tiempo se alargara para seguir evitando el confrontar a la dullahan. Me sentía peor al realizar que yo actuaba como una cobarde. Esta no era la manera de una Jaëgerstum, no de una orgullosa habitante de Weidmann o de la ilustre Sparassus.

El sonido del temporizador indicó que el sekihan estaba listo. Era hora de enfrentar mi destino. Me encaminé al cuarto de la irlandesa mientras me repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Al llegar a la entrada de su habitación, tuve que armarme de valor para evitar huir; Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Inhalando repetidas veces, me preparé para tocar la puerta.

\- "Tú…" – Exclamó Lala al abrirla de repente. Mi mano se paralizó a medio camino, al igual que mi cuerpo. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

No pude contestar, estaba atónita, inmóvil y enmudecida. Una estatua tendría más movimiento que yo. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que sentía que me brotaría del pecho en cualquier instante. Ya estoy aquí, Lala también… ¡¿Ahora qué diablos hago!?

\- "T-t-t-te-te-te…" – Tartamudeé como idiota, mi lengua siendo un pedazo de carne inútil en tan crítico momento. – "Te-ti-nananí-nanané…"

\- "Es de mal gusto empezar el día con pésimas bromas…"

¡Diablos, no! ¡Vamos, Aria, habla de una buena vez!

\- "¡Tepreparéunsekihancomodesayunoyoesperoquetegustetomaloporfavornomeodiesteprometoquenoharénadamalo!"

Por Athena, soy una imbécil…

\- "…¿Qué?" – Cuestionó Lala, confundida.

\- "T-t-te p-p-preparé el d-d-desayu-yu-no…"

\- "…"

\- "…"

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "P-para p-pedirte perdón…"

\- ¿De qué?"

\- "Por lo que pasó… ayer…"

\- "Ignoro de que hablas." – Refutó la dullahan, ruborizándose.

\- "Por favor, Lala, sabes que yo…" – Pausé. Me mordí los labios. – "Sabes lo que yo hice…"

\- "No insistas en indagar sobre ello. Ahora, si me disculpas…"

\- "¡Lala, espera!" – Exclamé nerviosa. – "Te lo ruego, por favor escúchame…"

\- "No hay nada que discutir, hazte a un lado, mortal…"

La forma en que lo dijo fue como arrojar agua fría a mi cara.

\- "¡Solo permíteme desahogarme y te prometo que jamás volverás a saber de mí!" – Declaré desesperadamente. Si debía irme de este hogar para ganar su perdón, lo haría.

La dullahan cerró los ojos y exhaló, recobrando la paciencia.

\- "Dos minutos…" – Anunció la mujer. Era todo lo que necesitaba. – "Entra, no deseo espectadores ajenos."

\- "Gracias." – Respondí, cerrando la puerta.

Esperaba algo más estrafalario de quien se hacía llamar la mensajera de la muerte, pero en realidad su dormitorio era sencillo y ordenado. Un estante con varios libros y una mesa para lectura acompañaban a la cama del centro, su hoz reposaba junto a esta. Había diferentes cuadros, varios con paisajes de lo que supuse eran los campos irlandeses. Deposité el sekihan en la mesa y ella tomó asiento. Yo me conformé con estar de pie. El hecho de estar en su habitación por primera vez me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Lala observó el plato, posiblemente decidiendo si era seguro para su consumo. No la culpo por desconfiar de mí. Tampoco me enfadaría si ella decidía arrojármelo a la cara.

Al confirmar que el arroz era inofensivo, tomó la cuchara junto a este y accedió a probarlo. Si ella no lo escupía e injuriaba amenazas por intento de envenenamiento, lo consideraría una victoria.

\- "Demasiada sal…" – Manifestó secamente la chica azul.

¡Rayos, lo arruiné de nuevo! ¡Maldigo a mi subdesarrollado sentido del gusto carnívoro!

\- "…Pero, la temperatura es la ideal y los condimentos amortiguan el exceso de cloruro de sodio. Cinco minutos, mortal."

¡Alabado sea Zeus y todo el Monte Olimpo!

\- "Habla, descendiente de Arachne. Manifiéstate." – Ordenó la dullahan.

\- "C-claro. Yo…" – Enmudecí de nuevo. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto expresarme? Exhalé e inhalé un poco de aire y retomé el habla. – "Yo solo quería hablar por lo de ayer. Traspasé los límites de tu espacio personal y me excedí con mis acciones. Sé que no estoy en posición de exigir, pero, por favor…" – Alcé la mirada y expresé con seriedad. – "Te ruego me perdones, Lala. Mi alma no es digna de ti." – Terminé haciendo una reverencia en pose suplicante. Solo me quedaba esperar su respuesta.

\- "No."

\- "¡Gracias, Lala! ¡Tu magnificencia no posee compara…! Espera, ¡¿Qué?!"

\- "No."

\- "Pero… yo… creí que tu… y yo…"

\- "No puedo perdonarte."

\- "¡¿Por qué?!

\- "Porque no hay nada que perdonar."

\- "¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hice ayer!?"

\- "C-claro que no, pero… Lo que hiciste no fue tan grave." – Dijo ella, volteando la mirada y jugando con el borde de su vestido. – "Comparado con los inmorales actos que esa arachne y la limo han perpetrado contra mi persona, tus acciones son de poca importancia."

\- "Lala, no puedes creer eso en verdad." – Opiné seriamente. – "Sabes que estoy en lo correcto, no deberías aceptar mis disculpas con tanta ligereza."

\- "No comprendo tu actitud, mortal. Deseabas que indultara tus faltas y ahora ruegas por castigo."

\- "Porque sé que lo merezco." – Confesé bajando la cabeza. – "Lo he merecido toda mi vida."

\- "¿De qué hablas?"

\- "No es la primera vez que cometo este error. He pasado noches enteras sin dejar de ser atormentada por aquellos recuerdos."

Cerré los ojos, aquello que inútilmente trataba de ignorar, estaba de vuelta. Las memorias que quise dar por muertas habían regresado para recordarme que el ayer siempre deja cicatrices.

\- "Lala…" – Dije dando un necesario suspiro. – "Nunca la había confesado esto a nadie, pero si me permites, déjame contarte sobre mi pasado. Sobre el porqué es necesario que lo externe, sobre el porqué… Soy un error."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Les agradezco infinitamente a todos los lectores que me siguen. Su apoyo siempre será agradecido. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. No es fácil recordar el pasado (Aria)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola, fans de MonMusu; Tarmo Flake regresa con más drama para satisfacer a su Meroune interior. Si, lo sé, la sirena rosa es mala influencia, pero es muy convincente. Espero les agrade.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 6  
**

* * *

No es fácil ser una Jaëgersturm.

De hecho, tampoco lo es el ser una habitante de Weidmann. Llevé dieciocho años aprendiendo tal lección.

Como hija única de Vera Jaëgerstum y futura heredera de la familia, fui indoctrinada desde pequeña para asegurar mi porvenir al tomar el puesto. Al estar mi madre ausente debido a su estadía en la guardia nacional de Sparassus, fue mi abuela, Diva, quien se encargó de criarme por varios años. Tal adoctrinamiento fue difícilmente laxo, siendo mi abuela una mujer absorbida por las rígidas y cuasi-dictatoriales tradiciones familiares. " _Lealtad es honor_ ", era su lema casi oficial.

Crecí aprendiendo sobre el papel de mi familia en la historia de Weidmann y Sparassus. No solo habíamos introducido el concepto de las armas de fuego en nuestro ejército, sino que también lo renovamos con sustanciales cambios para aumentar su eficiencia y versatilidad. Hicimos de nuestra nación un estado eficiente y militarizado. Si bien eso es posible resultado de nuestra herencia bélica en el pasado, parte de la razón por la cual mi nación adoptó tan única visión política se debe a la tumultuosa historia de esta.

Antes de la intervención familiar, Sparassus carecía de un sistema centralizado de gobierno, basado más en pequeños grupos conformados por la unión de diferentes clanes autónomos. Esta forma de vida casi tribal, trajo una serie de conflictos en los diferentes grupos que anhelaban el poder, lo cual desembocó en una guerra civil. Es ahí cuando los Jaëgersturm hacemos nuestra entrada.

Para no hacer la historia aún más larga, simplemente diré que mis ancestros no solo ayudaron a la consolidación y estabilización de nuestra nación; La habían cuidado, alimentado y salvado de la anarquía total. Los Jaëgersturm éramos, según mi abuela, Sparassus misma.

Es esa misma razón por la cual jamás pude disfrutar una vida sin ser nada menos que la célebre heredera de mi prestigioso clan. Si bien la fama y prestigio suena al sueño que todos desean alcanzar, todo estaba más lejos de la verdad.

El hecho de llevar mi apellido significaba que jamás difícilmente conocería una sonrisa sincera por parte de cualquier persona ajena a mi familia, que casi todo estaría a mi disposición en bandeja de plata y no sabría de valores como humildad o templanza; Era una Jaëgersturm, el mundo era mío. Tal ideal tan egoísta es solo un sueño vacío. Yo era una pobre niña enfrascada en el lujo y la inopia.

O al menos, eso diría si nuestra "fama" no fuera más que un mito olvidado.

La realidad es que si bien mis ancestros eran parte importante de nuestra historia y fueron pioneros en su modernización, una vez formada una nación estable y sin enemigos que combatir, su importancia comenzó a ceder rápidamente. Pasaron de ser héroes de guerra a solo un apellido más, especialmente cuando cada nueva generación no veía necesidad de continuar el régimen totalitario que sus predecesores fundaron.

No teníamos riquezas ni gran opulencia, la casa en que vivíamos era modesta y nuestra supuesta influencia estaba limitada a algo de reconocimiento por parte de los habitantes de Weidmann. Lo único que evitaba que la gente olvidara nuestro pasado eran las anécdotas en nuestros libros de historia. Incluso la academia militar en la ciudad principal poseía un busto en marfil de Serhilda Jaëgersturm, la heroína del asedio de Holconia. Fuera de eso, no destacábamos en nada.

Eso jamás detuvo a mi abuela, quien seguía convencida de nuestra gloria, hasta el punto de entrar en negación absoluta. Su obsesión por mantener lo que consideraba prestigio por derecho, la llevó a moldear a su hija, mi madre, en un prototipo de su visión ideal de la arachne perfecta.

Lo peor, ella siempre apoyo la idea de que las cazadoras éramos, por mucho, una especie superior de arachne. Estudié libros sobre eugenesia que hoy resultarían absurdos y ofensivos. Cada simple virtud que mi tutora se esmeraba en cultivarme, era alguna idea anticuada, ridícula y sin fundamento. Mi educación casera podría ser comparada con la misma que recibiría un infante alemán durante el auge del régimen Nacionalsocialista. Afortunadamente, es ahí donde las similitudes acaban, ya que ella no exigía el genocidio de las otras especies o atrocidades similares. Solo se limitaba a menospreciar a quienes ella consideraba no tan _perfectos_ como nosotros. Sin embargo, el hecho que por años fui forzada a tratar de creer tales patrañas me sigue llenando de rabia hasta estos días.

Al cumplir mis dieciséis años, mi madre volvió después de un lustro de ausencia, siendo ahora la elogiada Mayor Jaëgersturm. Un admirable ascenso, considerando que a mi abuela le tomó casi el doble llegar al mismo rango. Solo estaría unos meses antes de regresar a los regimientos en la capital, Opistholium, donde continuaría su carrera militar. Mi abuela había servido de la misma forma y aunque no estaba en servicio activo, aún formaba parte de la guardia nacional. Tal era nuestro destino en la vida.

Y aún así, mi sentido común me decía que todo aquello no debía ser. ¿Por qué debería enfrascarme con el único objetivo de ser una herramienta más en esta oligarquía dictatorial? ¿Y por que debería apoyar tal ideal en primer lugar? Después de todo ¿No tengo libre albedrío?

Para mí (mala) fortuna, solo mi aldea, Weidmann, había sido infectada por el virus del militarismo. Sparassus cada vez más abría su mente hacia ideales menos belicosos, siendo el hecho que ahora los gobernantes fueran elegidos democráticamente, no por estatus social o rango militar. Si bien no era perfecto, era mejor que el régimen marcial que mi familia apoyaba. Sin embargo, aún faltaba mucho para que hubiera un cambio notable.

El colegio fue el punto clave donde decidí que tal vida no era para mí, todo empezando cuando conocí a Akantha, una _Arachnoidea Gasteracanthaidae_ ; Es decir, una arachne de abdomen espinoso.

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro. Yo era muy introvertida en ese entonces, siendo adolescente y demás problemas por los cambios hormonales en la pubertad, tímida como ratón asustado. La perfecta antítesis de una cazadora. Me hallaba tratando de encontrar mi separador de hojas favorito, ya que siempre acostumbraba a leer durante el receso de clases. Si, era una nerd, lo admito. Aún lo sigo siendo, en cierta manera.

– "¡Hey, tú, flacucha!" – Me llamó una aguda voz.

– "¿Uh?"

Volteé y me topé con una pequeña arachne espinosa. Cabello rojo hasta los hombros, tres pares de ojos del mismo color y un exoesqueleto negro complementado por su ancho abdomen blanco y negro con puntiagudas protuberancias color carmesí. Su apariencia reflejaba perfectamente lo extravagante de su personalidad.

– "¿Buscas esto?" – Preguntó la chica, mostrando el separador.

– "¡Oh! Precisamente. ¡ _Danke schön_!" – Respondí.

– "¿La princesa Tomate y la guerrera Patata? ¿Tu lees esa cosa?" – Cuestionó con una sonrisa sardónica.

– "S-si… ¿Algún problema?" – Dije tratando de sonar desafiante. No sería la primera vez que alguien se burlara por mi afición al manga. Y es que cuando tus libros están llenos de calcomanías de tales personajes, es difícil que pase desapercibido.

– "Nah, a mi me gusta también. ¿Tomoyo o Mariya?" – Cuestionó.

– "¡Mariya!" – Contesté de inmediato. – "¡La furia de las patatas caerá sobre sus enemigos!"

La espinosa solo reía ante mi entusiasta respuesta. Era agradable hallar alguien quien simplemente no me mirara feo después de tal despliegue de frikismo. Naturalmente, nos hicimos amigas de inmediato.

Era muy enérgica y muy honesta, aunque su personalidad fuera algo explosiva cuando algo salía mal. Con su reducido tamaño, que la hacía parecer una Saltarina a pesar de ser Tejedora, ella era un pequeño torbellino de problemas, siendo una bromista irreverente de corazón. La pequeña sabía cómo manipularme, en parte por mi docilidad y porque ella era un demonio en miniatura.

– "Ugh, pescado otra vez. Aria, ¿Qué te dieron para comer?" – Dijo la chica al ver su platillo para el receso escolar.

– "Korokke de carne." – Respondí mientras degustaba mi alimento. Al menos mi abuela era una cocinera aceptable.

– "Dámelo, estoy harta del pescado."

– "No, Aka, es la tercera vez esta semana que cambiamos. Pídele a tu madre que te prepare otra cosa la próxima vez."

– "¡La vieja bruja no escucha! Dice que es bueno para mí crecimiento y blah, blah, blah." – Bufó la tejedora.

– "Quizás lo necesites, enanita." – Respondí burlonamente. Eso la enfureció.

– "¡Dame ese korokke, flacucha, o le diré a la profesora que traes pornografía al colegio!" – Amenazó la pequeña.

– "¡Sabes que es mentira!"

Rápidamente tomó mi mochila y sacó una revista que de alguna manera ella introdujo previamente. La agitó con fuerza en el aire.

– "¡Hey todos, Aria tiene el último número de PlaySpider!" – Anunció Akantha, mostrando la obscena publicación.

– "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, toma mi comida! ¡Guarda eso ahora mismo!" – Exclamé ruborizada en voz baja mientras le tapaba la boca y escondía las incriminatorias páginas. Ella sonrió, victoriosa.

– "Me gusta cuando hablamos el mismo idioma, flaquita." – Se jactó la espinosa llevándose un pedazo de carne frita a la boca.

– "Eres una idiota, ¿lo sabías?" – Le dije, resignándome a consumir su plato. Odio el pescado también.

– "Y tú eres una flacucha. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?" – Prosiguió la tejedora, cambiando el tema.

– "¿Eh? _Nein_ , pensaba repasar lo que nos dejo la profesora."

– "Es viernes, Aria. V-i-e-r-n-e-s. Deja el estudio y vayamos a fastidiar a alguien."

– "Diablos, Aka. La última vez Pacelli casi descubre que nosotras derramamos pintura roja en su ropa interior."

– "¡Se lo merecía por no invitarnos a su fiesta!"

– "¡Era el funeral de su tía!"

– "¡Y no nos invitó!"

Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Y aún así, no la quería en otro lugar que no fuera a mi lado. Éramos el ying y el yang perfecto, nuestra dicotomía nos complementaba.

Mi abuela la odiaba, siempre decía que era una mala influencia y le costaba ocultar su hostilidad hacia la espinosa. De la misma manera, Akantha nunca mantuvo en secreto su desdén por mi tutora y siempre le llamaba por apodos que le recordaran su avanzada edad. Y si bien la tejedora no era precisamente un buen ejemplo de modales finos, al menos me ayudó a salir de mi pequeña burbuja de inadaptabilidad social y su presencia anunciaba que nunca pasaría un momento aburrido.

– "Grr. Esa bruja de Mugi de nuevo nos dejó fuera de su cumpleaños." – Se quejó la espinosa al no ser invitada a la fiesta de cierta tejedora que estudiaba en su clase.

– "Usaste las hojas de su cuaderno como papel higiénico, ¿Qué esperabas?" – Le recordé a ella.

– "¿Y qué? ¿Qué acaso ella nunca tuvo una emergencia estomacal? ¿Esperaba que me limpiara el trasero con la mano?"

– "Me lo hubieras pedido a mí y te ahorrabas problemas."

– "¡No había tiempo para ir a tu aula! ¡Un poco más y se me salen las telarañas en medio del pasillo!"

– "Mi aula está al lado de la tuya."

– "Y su cuaderno a mi lado, la distancia más corta gana." – Respondió ella, muy despreocupada. Suspiré.

– "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Akantha?"

– "Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, flacucha. ¡Tratar de conquistar Sparassus!"

– "Eres una araña tonta." – Repliqué, riendo por sus tonterías. Era una boba, pero era mi amiga boba.

A pesar de su afán de fastidiar a todo el mundo, ella se portaba relativamente normal conmigo, y hasta donde sabía, con nadie más. También suprimía sus instintos de tejedora y nunca me envolvió en alguna de sus telarañas. Me sentía algo orgullosa de ser la única que conocía el lado normal de Akantha. Cuando estábamos solas, la chica podía ser muy atenta y civilizada. Siguiendo su espíritu libre, ella anhelaba el salir de la prisión que era nuestra isla.

– "Aria, ¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes?" – Preguntó la espinosa mientras observábamos el cielo estrellado.

– "Conseguir trabajo e ir a la academia militar, como todos en mi familia." – Contesté.

– "Que aburrido. ¿Tu gruñona abuela aún te tiene convencida de volverte otra soldado?"

– "Es lo que soy, Aka. Es lo que todas las Jaëgersturm somos."

– "Rayos, flaquita. No quiero que te vuelvas como esa fría anciana."

– "Sabes que es mi destino. Además, siempre he tenido afinidad por lo militar, no veo el problema."

– "Pero tú podrías ser algo más que otra marioneta con casco. Es decir, eres demasiado inteligente para solo dedicarte a seguir órdenes el resto de tu vida."

– "Quizás obtenga un rango importante."

– "Para cuando tengas, ¿Qué, ochenta años? ¡A la fanática de tu abuela le tomó cincuenta llegar a ser Coronel antes de que la trasladaran a la reserva nacional e incluso así no llegó a ser gran cosa, ¿O sí?!" – Replicó la chica, molesta.

– "Pero…" – Traté de responder, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón. Incluso los Jaëgersturm teníamos dificultad para obtener un puesto valioso en nuestro ejército. Demasiada corrupción y una plutocracia asentada se interponían en el camino.

– "Sinceramente, Aria, deberíamos irnos de esta isla. Esa tontería del acta de Intercambio o como se llame finalmente nos serviría de algo." – Mencionó la espinosa, volteando a ver los astros en el firmamento.

– "¿A dónde? Los humanos no son muy amigables con una araña gigante. ¿Recuerdas que Azusa volvió en menos de un mes porque no soportaba la discriminación?"

– "Bah, esa cazadora es una idiota. Ni su familia la soporta."

– "Aún así, Sparassus es nuestro hogar y debemos serle fieles a la patria."

– "Ya suenas a la vieja Diva. Mira, no necesitamos ir precisamente a una ciudad humana, solo irnos de aquí. ¿Qué tal Maratus, esa isla australiana llena de Saltarinas?"

– "Rompimos relaciones diplomáticas hace meses."

– "Agh, los políticos siempre arruinan todo. Uhm ¿La nación de Lycosios?"

– "Guerra civil."

– "¿Skyrim?"

– "Eso es de un videojuego."

– "¡Diablos, flacucha, no ayudas!"

– "Si quieres salir de aquí, hazlo. No veo él porque debo detenerte."

– "¿Qué? ¡Ni soñarlo! ¡Nunca me iría sin ti!" – Declaró Akantha llevando sus manos a su cadera.

– "¿Uh? Oh, g-gracias… ¿Por qué?" – Pregunté, algo sonrojada por las palabras de la tejedora.

– "Porque si estoy sola, ¿A cual araña tonta voy a explotar después?" – Contestó con su sonrisa burlona.

– "También te aprecio, enana." – Dije sonriendo ante tal respuesta. Típica Akantha.

– "Lo sé, flacucha. Soy un encanto."

Para ese entonces, mi atracción hacia la espinosa se hacía cada vez más evidente. Tomando en cuenta que era mi mejor amiga y pasábamos tanto tiempo en compañía de la otra, sin olvidar mi atracción hacia el género femenino, el enamorarme de ella no era sorpresa. Pensaba en la tejedora a cada momento, mi corazón se aceleraba cuando la tenía cerca y trataba de aumentar nuestro tiempo juntas. No necesito mencionar que ella era la protagonista de mis fantasías en mis momentos de soledad.

Sin embargo, me era difícil expresar tales sentimientos. No solo había riesgo de perder su amistad, sino que también debía tomar en cuenta que estaría confesando mi lesbianismo, un tema, incluso en estos tiempos, tabú en Sparassus.

Parecía irónico (y absurdo) que en una isla conformada absolutamente por mujeres, la homosexualidad femenina fuera tan poco apreciada, pero cuando tu nación nace de la violencia y la necesidad de reproducirse para crear más soldados, la sociedad termina aceptando estancias contradictorias. Incluso con nuestro poco interés por los humanos, los necesitábamos para procrear, ya que, hasta donde sé, no existen arachnes machos.

Weidmann era la ciudad más apegada a las viejas tradiciones, así que mi situación era mucho menos favorable. Por costumbre, una vez llegada a nuestra adultez, debíamos buscar un hombre en alguna isla cercana, siendo el archipiélago Japonés un destino popular. La Marina de Sparassus era la encargada de organizar tales viajes y asegurarse que todas las pasajeras regresaran con la semilla humana en sus vientres. Ignoro cómo diablos los humanos nunca nos notaron.

Las arachnes que optaban por el ejército obtenían la ventaja de elegir el tipo de persona con la cual procrear y no se escatimaban recursos en lograr que se encontrara al candidato adecuado. La única condición para tan aparentemente benévolo acuerdo, era que la descendencia de tales arachnes debía servir en la milicia, al igual que las hijas de estas, por básicamente, la eternidad. Mi familia había seguido tal costumbre fielmente desde que el inicio. Mi abuelo había sido piloto en la _Luftwaffe_ durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mi padre fue miembro de la _Landstreitkräfte_ en Alemania del Este.

Nunca los conocí y jamás supe cómo eran, incluso sus nombres me son un misterio. Ninguna de mis familiares guardó fotos o algún otro recuerdo, excepto _la Eisernes Kreuz_ que mi abuelo le dejó como obsequio a su mujer. No hubo historias de amor o de heroísmo. Básicamente, sus encuentros fueron estrictamente para aparearse, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento. Mi concepción fue solo el siguiente paso en el frío legado de los Jaëgersturm.

Eso era lo más devastador de todo, el saber que estaba condenada a la esclavitud de un régimen totalitario en una vida sin amor. Me destrozaba por dentro, me atormentaba. ¿Quién desearía un futuro tan infausto?

Huir de de este estado fascista junto con Akantha era una opción que siempre consideraba, aunque le hiciera creer que estaba en contra de ello. Quizás, también finalmente confesarle mi sentir y con algo de suerte ella me correspondería. Huiríamos lejos y seríamos felices. Era una fantasía muy optimista.

Un día finalmente tuve coraje para formular un plan para comprobar si mis fantasías se volverían realidad. Siendo adolescente, las hormonas suelen opacar al cerebro y deduje que el no llevar sostén podría hacerle notar a la espinosa mi interés por ella. Era un plan muy estúpido, pero mi calenturienta mente no ideaba algo mejor.

Ese día... Ese infame día, recordé que la realidad es un cruel golpe en la cara.

– "¿Te sucede algo, patas de alambre? Te veo algo inquieta." – Comentó la pequeña tejedora mientras leíamos mangas en mi cuarto.

– "N-no, solo… estaba pensando." – Respondí con nerviosidad. No había nadie en la casa, solo nosotras dos y entre más pensaba en ello más difícil me era concentrarme.

– "¿En qué? ¿En cómo ser tan inteligente como yo?" – Dijo burlonamente.

– "S-si, eso, eso…"

– "¿Uh? ¿Te sientes bien?" – Preguntó Akantha, notando lo obviamente distraída que me encontraba.

– "Te dije que sí. Solo estoy algo cansada."

– "Ya te advertí sobre ponerse a leer esos libros aburridos por la noche. Dijiste que querías ser una soldado, no bibliotecaria."

– "Un cuerpo fuerte se complementa con una mente aguda."

– "Con ese flacucho cuerpecito, no has de esforzarte mucho entonces."

– "¿Ah sí? Supongo que con ese diminuto tamaño, el contar hasta diez debe darte jaqueca."

– "¿Me estás llamando idiota?" – Expresó molesta la espinosa.

– "No, ¿Cómo crees? Prefiero llamarte Akantha." – Contesté y sonreí con sarcasmo.

– "Última advertencia, BobAria…"

– "Baka-ntha…"

– "¡Ya estuvo!" – Declaró al lanzarme sobre mí.

Su reducida estatura no le impedía el atacar con fuerza. Incluso para alguien tan grande como una cazadora, contener a esta chica era muy difícil, sin mencionar que su ancho y espinoso abdomen endurecido dificultaría cualquier intento por dominarla. Pero el tenerla sobre mí, tan pegada a su cuerpo, evitaba cualquier intento por quitármela de encima.

– "¡Auch, ow! ¡Bien, bien, lo siento, ya detente!" – Exclamé. No es que sus golpes dolieran o que me estuviera atacando en serio.

– "Jum. Y no te doy otra…" – Amenazó la tejedora agitando sus puños.

– "¿Cómo puede una garrapatita como tú tener tanta energía?" – Bromeé acomodándome el cabello.

– "¡Porque soy la gran Akantha! ¡Tengo ocho piernas y todas ellas patean abdómenes!" – Manifestó la pelirroja con orgullo.

– "Como digas, trasero gordo." – Dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

– "¡No le digas gordo a mi lindo posterior, tú… tú… tetas flacas!" – Expresó la tejedora. Se sonrojó al realizar lo tonto que sonó tal insulto.

– "¿Oh?" – Sonreí burlonamente. – "¿Hablas de mis lindas gemelas?" – Acto seguido, agité mis pechos de un lado a otro. – "¿Celosa?"

– "¡No, son demasiado grandes para una esquelética como tú!"

– "Siento mucho que mis agraciados atributos te parezcan enormes, pequeñita. Ser tan perfecta no es una virtud apreciada por muchos…" – Continué provocándole, haciendo saltar mis senos con mis manos. – "Apuesto a que darías tus ocho patas por tener estás bellezas." – Dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

– "En tus sueños, patas de fideo. Mis pech… Umh, no llevas sostén…" – Mencionó ella al notar mi falta de tal prenda. Sonreí mentalmente, era lo que quería.

– "Oh, eso. Me estorbaba. Mucha restricción. Prefiero dejar a mis bebés libres."

– "Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo así. Siempre eres tan pudorosa. Ni siquiera quieres usar minifalda."

– "Hay cosas que no sabes de mí, Aka. Puedo ser muy misteriosa." – Declaré acortando la distancia entre nosotras aún más.

– "¿Aria? ¿Q-qué haces?" – Cuestionó la pelirroja nerviosa. Una de las muy escasas veces que la veía en tal estado. El ser yo la dominante, me incitaba a continuar.

– "Solo quiero compartir la gloria de mis pechos… contigo…" – Confesé en un tono seductor. En ese momento, el deseo había tomado control de mí por completo.

– "¿D-de que hablas? O-oye, no sig-" – Pausó ella al tener mis atributos frente a ella. La había acorralado junto a la pared. El hecho que yo fuera mucho más alta que ella me hacía ver más imponente.

– "Libéralos…" – Ordené a la sumamente ruborizada tejedora.

Ella no respondía de la sorpresa. Tomando la iniciativa, desabotoné mi camisa sin quitármela por completo y permití que admirara mi sudado escote. Ella aún continuaba sin habla. Mi respiración se agitaba y mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento. Solo nosotras dos, nadie más en el mundo que se interpusiera. La tenía a mi merced.

– "A-Aria, creo que esta broma ya fue muy lejos…" – Dijo nerviosa la espinosa.

– "No es una broma, es una confesión." – Afirmé poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

– "¿Q-q-qué?" – Cuestionó anonadada.

– "Me gustas, Akantha. Siempre me has gustado." – Declaré recorriendo sus brazos. Amaba como esa piel tan suave y tersa contrastaba con la dureza de su exoesqueleto. – "Paso noches enteras deseando que me mires más que como una amiga."

– "¿Y-yo t-t-te g-gusto? ¿E-eres les-bi-bi-ana?" – Tartamudeó la impactada arachne.

– "Correcto, mi hermosa tejedora." – Le confirmé. Ahora recorría su firme espalda. Deseaba tanto arrancar su ropa y delinear su blanca piel con mi boca. – "¿Qué te parece si exploramos las artes sáficas?"

– "D-detente, Aria. No sigas…" – Protestó Akantha. Mis pedipalpos rodearon sus caderas y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Ella hizo a un lado la cabeza para evitar hacer contacto directo con mis pechos. – "Yo no… yo no soy así…"

– "No tengas miedo de confesar lo que sientes, Aka. Estamos completamente solas, nadie nos juzgará." – Aseguré. Acaricié su cabello, cosa que ella evitaba moviendo la cabeza, pero eso solo la hacía que su rostro se encontrara con mis senos.

– "Dije… ¡Dije que no!" – Exclamó de repente, liberando sus manos y empujándome.

Trató de huir hacia la puerta, pero mi instinto de cazadora se lo impidió. La sostuve de los brazos y aunque forcejeó para librarse de mi agarre, mi tamaño y fuerza eran superiores. La contuve y la aprisioné contra la pared, me deshice de mi camisa y presionando mi cuerpo contra su espalda, me deleité con mis pezones recorriendo su piel. Su abdomen espinoso no era problema porque mi altura fácilmente me permitió reposar encima de este. La tejedora estaba completamente bajo mi poder. Era mi presa y yo estaba ávida de devorarla.

– "¡Aléjate, pervertida!" – Protestó la pelirroja inútilmente. Intentó arrojar su tela, pero en su alterado estado y con mi velocidad, solo me proveyó una buena soga para inmovilizar sus brazos.

– "No hay escape ahora, tejedora." – Susurré a su oído. Mi voz en ese momento sonaba aterradora. – " _Lass uns spielen_ …"

Años de represión suprimiendo mis deseos e instintos estallaron en ese momento de la peor forma posible. Desgarré la vestimenta de mi víctima, exponiendo su sostén. Recorrí sus desnudos hombros con mi lengua al tiempo que mis manos estimulaban sus pechos. Teniendo en cuenta la estatura de su dueña, estos eran relativamente normales, pero muy firmes y suaves al tacto. Continué haciendo mía su espalda, ensalivándola con mi húmeda lengua y transformando sus protestas en gemidos involuntarios. Yo me extasié con su vergonzoso despliegue, verla tan vulnerable era adictivo.

Mi lujuria se desbordaba en exceso. Me deshice de mi vestido y estimulé mi entrepierna con la espalda baja de la atrapada arachne. Tal contacto me enloquecía por completo. Estaba fuera de mí, era una persona completamente diferente. Proseguí mi salvaje asalto despojando a mi victima de su vestimenta, quedando ambas en mera ropa interior. Con una mano recorría sus pechos y con la otra me dirigí hacía su punto más vulnerable. Los ojos de Akantha se abrieron por completo al sentir mis lascivos dedos tan cerca de su intimidad. Mordí su oreja instintivamente, deseaba saborear cada parte de mi hermosa presa.

Pero la diminuta arachne no se dio por vencida. Ella, aprovechando que yo estaba concentrada en mi placer, agitó su abdomen y lo hizo chocar con el mío. Fue un movimiento efectivo, haciéndome retroceder y dándole oportunidad de aflojar los amarres que aprisionaban sus brazos, liberándose. Intenté someterla de nuevo pero su las protuberancias de su acorazado posterior se encontraron con mi piel descubierta.

Sus espinas lograron rasgar el lado derecho de mi estómago. El dolor fue suficiente para hacerme gritar y recobrar la consciencia. Llevé mis manos a mi herida, la sangre se derramaba y Akantha me miraba con ojos llenos de odio puro. Estaba despierta pero atrapada en una terrible pesadilla.

Y como toda pesadilla, solo podía empeorar.

Mi abuela, quien había regresado junto con mi madre, acudió a investigar al oír mis agudos quejidos. Al abrir la puerta, ambas se encontraron con un par de adolescentes desnudas, una de ellas siendo su familiar, su sangre, tratando de evitar que la suya siguiera brotando de su cuerpo. Era la peor escena del crimen que ellas pudieran imaginar. Y la perpetradora aún seguí ahí.

En una instancia que se repetiría en el futuro, Akantha tomó lo que quedaba de su ropa y se apresuró a huir del lugar. Mis tutoras se hicieron a un lado y volvieron a mirarme fijamente, sus expresiones fusionadas en ira, vergüenza y decepción. Yo estaba paralizada, no sabía que responder. Aún si mi lengua obedeciera, ignoro que podría decir. No era necesario hablar, yo era culpable. Era una acosadora, una violadora.

Un monstruo.

La arachne mayor se acercó, sin decir una palabra. Quise incorporarme y defenderme, pero su puño en mi cara fue más expresivo que cientos de sermones. A pesar de su edad, la fuerza del impacto me hizo besar el suelo. Dolió en demasía, pero el golpe más devastador lo daría mi madre. Moviendo débilmente mi cabeza, pude observar como las lágrimas de decepción se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No se movió de su lugar, solo continuaba mirando a su fracaso de hija quien se arrastraba como un gusano por la manchada alfombra.

– "Eres un error." – Fueron sus palabras. Las últimas que escucharía de ella.

Ambas se macharon, cerrando la puerta y dejándome a solas con mi infamia. No pude siquiera llorar para apaciguar el sufrimiento. De todas las heridas, eran las de mi alma las que más dolor me causaban. Quedé horas en el suelo, inmóvil, inmutada, inutilizada.

Imperdonable.

En los días siguientes, mi casa se volvió mi celda implícita. No deseaba salir, ya no podía formar parte del mundo. Mi abuela dejaba comida en la puerta de mi cuarto y ropa limpia. Me sentía indigna por tal trato. No merecía alimento o vestimentas, solo rechazo. Aún así, ella fue la única que tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerse cargo de mí, ahora que mi madre, justificadamente molesta, se había marchado a la academia militar de manera permanente. No volví a verla o recibir comunicación alguna. No puedo culparla.

De la misma manera, Akantha y su familia desaparecieron de mi vida y Weidmann para siempre. Fue lo mejor para ambas, sería imposible existir en el mismo lugar. Al menos no mientras yo viviera. O incluso muerta, yo le había dejado cicatrices en su vida más profundas y dolorosas que las de mi cuerpo. Mis heridas serían testimonio de mis acciones, recordándome por la eternidad que soy una idiota, una estúpida.

Un error.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

– "Mi abuela nunca habló del incidente, jamás indagó sobre ello. Quizás sabía que no tenía caso desperdiciar aliento en recriminarme. Ella dejaría que la culpa misma me consumiera, un juicio silencioso en el que yo sabía el veredicto. Pasé el resto de mis días cerrando mis sentimientos y borrando todo semblante de emoción. Deduje que al volverme un ser frío, evitaría que mi monstruo interior despertara de nuevo."

Miré mis manos. Era como si la sangre aún siguiera allí.

– "Y aún así, no podía vivir conmigo misma. Odiaba lo que era por dentro y odiaba en lo que la cultura de mi nación me convertiría. Me desesperé y decidí largarme." – Calmé mi respiración antes de continuar. – "Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual huí de Sparassus. No era experiencia, no era conocer el mundo, solo deseaba escapar del pasado." – Confesé llevando mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. – "Cuando llegué este país, me sentí libre, libre en verdad. Era como si la vida me diera un nuevo comienzo y de alguna manera me sería posible rectificar mis acciones."

Miré a Lala. Ella había escuchado atentamente a mi historia sin interrumpir. Le agradecí silenciosamente por su paciencia. Mi rostro se tornó triste al recordar lo que le había hecho.

–"Pero al final lo arruiné de nuevo. Dejé que mi instinto me dominara, perdí el control, me volví ese animal que tanto temo. Y te ataqué. Me diste tu confianza y yo abusé de ella. Ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo huir de mis errores, porque el error soy yo."

Al terminar mi relato, hacía mucho que las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro y manchaban el suelo de la habitación. Cerré mis ojos y evité contacto visual con la dullahan, quien simplemente permanecía enmudecida. El silencio siguió por varios minutos, tiempo en el que ninguna se decidió a comentar algo. Mi historia, a pesar de su longitud, solo fue una versión abreviada del todo, pero lo principal había quedado claro.

– "Lamento haber manchado el piso." – Me disculpé con Lala mientras me dirigía a la salida. No había nada más que charlar. Había escuchado mi anécdota como prometió y era tiempo de cumplir la mía. Tal vez Smith pueda llevarme temprano al puerto más cercano y embarcarme de nuevo a mi isla. Acepté mi derrota y me resigné a que si iba a ser una rechazada, que sea al menos en mi propio hogar.

Sin embargo, algo me detuvo. Lala, aún sin hablar, sostenía la manga de mi camisa. Jaló suavemente, invitándome a darme la vuelta. Le obedecí y entonces se acercó. Cerré los ojos con temor, quizás deseara darme una última bofetada como despedida. Lo merecía por completo.

En su lugar, dos brazos me rodearon y un cálido cuerpo se pegó al mío. Me sorprendí al verla abrazándome. No percibía ira o enojo, sino comprensión. No esperaba esto. No me sentía digna de tan generoso acto. Quise alejarla pero su abrazo se intensificó, dejando claro que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué me estaba perdonando? ¿Por qué siento que no me dejará libre hasta que… hasta que…?

Lloré. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho en años, a cántaros, como una niña pequeña. La abracé de vuelta mientras mi llanto se intensificaba. Necesitaba esto, en verdad que sí. Era lo que mi abuela o mi madre nunca hicieron por mí, solo escuchar y dejar que me desahogara en sus brazos. Un cálido hombro en el cual llorar es tan simple, pero tan necesario.

Cuando mis sollozos cesaron, me separé lentamente para mirar a la dullahan a los ojos. Los míos estaban nublados y húmedos, los de ella igual. Lala había soltado lágrimas, por mí. Ella no debería hacerlo por alguien como yo, pero aún así me sentí tan afortunada por su empatía.

– " _Danke_." – Dije con toda sinceridad. Una débil pero genuina sonrisa había regresado a mi rostro. – "Lamento que hayas tenido que soportarme. Molestarte tan temprano para aburrirte con mi patética melancolía…"

– "No sigas degradándote, cazadora." – Interrumpió la mujer con voz firme. – "Detén tu intento por menospreciar tu persona."

– "Lo… Lo siento. Pasé tanto tiempo haciéndolo que es casi instintivo."

– "Tus lamentaciones son justificadas y comprendo la culpa detrás de ellas, pero tu proceder solo fue el resultado de una educación inadecuada, indiferencia familiar y represión mental. Todo aquello deja marcas que no podemos borrar, pero ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a mirar hacia adelante."

– "Lala. No necesitas hacer esto. No seas tan amable. No… No necesitas simpatizar conmigo."

– "Lo hago porque no somos tan diferentes." – Respondió la dullahan.

– "¿A qué te refieres?" – Pregunté intrigada.

– "También tengo un pasado que suele atormentarme." – Contestó ella, cruzando sus brazos. – "No pasé precisamente por lo mismo que tú, pero de la misma manera, compartimos el tener problemas con los miembros de nuestra familia."

Lala caminó al centro de la habitación. Exhaló lentamente y volteó a verme con melancolía en sus ojos.

– "Aria." – Me habló. Sonreí mentalmente al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre. – "¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar sobre los grises ayeres de esta dullahan?" – Solicitó la mujer de dorados ojos.

– "Por supuesto, Lala." – Afirmé honestamente. Esto sería lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle. Ella sonrió un poco.

– "Gracias." – Dijo y miró al techo, como si se remontara al pasado. – "Antes de llegar a este país, antes de volverme la Mensajera de la Muerte; Yo era una simple niña irlandesa. Mi vida no era nada del otro mundo, al menos hasta el día… del ritual. El ritual para ser lo que soy."

Su mirada se tornó triste y sus brazos apretaron con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sin duda, un recuerdo doloroso.

– "Soy una dullahan. Es mi deber quitar la vida a quienes la hora les haya llegado y guiarlas hacia el aposento del Más Allá. Es el Abismo mismo quien decide al que debe recibir el agudo metal de mi hoz." – Prosiguió tomando su arma. – "Y mi ritual consistía en ejecutar a mi primera víctima. Alguien a quien nunca olvidaré."

– "¿D-de qué hablas?" – Cuestioné con suma preocupación.

Me miró, miró al techo después. Sea lo que fuese, no le era agradable rememorarlo. Habló de nuevo, con una voz que solo puedo describir como el lamento de un alma siendo consumida por la oscuridad y el sufrimiento.

– "Mi primera víctima, fue mi madre." 

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Les agradezco que hayan tomado su tiempo para leer. _Danke schön_. Les invito a dejar un comentario y a que esperen el próximo capítulo. _Auf wiedersehen!_


	7. No es fácil recordar el pasado (Lala)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Saludos, queridos lectores, Tarmo Flake volvió. Lo sé, que horror. En fin, aquí otro capítulo, esta vez enfocado en el pasado de nuestra dullahan favorita: Lela, digo, Lala. Disfruten.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado, de lo contrario, la serie se llamaría " _Rachnera y el porqué las arachnes son la especie superior"_ y sería 100% yuri.

Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

– "Lala, arriba. Ya es hora."

Desperté. Me levanté con la Aurora, la de rosáceos dedos, como todas las mañanas. El día comenzaba en Irlanda y el sol iluminaba mi pequeña aldea en el Condado de Wicklow, situada entre la región montañosa homónima.

– " _Maidin mhaith_ , matriarca." – Bostecé quitando las lagañas de mis orbes oculares y dando los buenos días a mi progenitora; Laetitia.

– " _Maidin mhait,_ Lala. Ingiere tus alimentos y prepara tu vestimenta. Nuestra tarea de hoy es la granja de la señora Doyle." – Informó ella.

– "Entendido, matriarca."

Yo desayunaba mientras mi madre preparaba su atuendo habitual. Siendo una dullahan, el vivir en una aldea humana le obligaba a ocultar su singular apariencia. Tomó su máscara hecha con piel de oveja y acomodó su cabello bajo un pañuelo. Ella usaba ropa que cubriera toda parte descubierta de su azulada piel, incluyendo una bufanda. Curiosamente, prefería vestimenta de colores oscuros, aún cuando pasáramos tiempo bajo el sol. Tomó sus lentillas hechas con vidrio y queratina, pero en lugar de cubrir su irises, estos estaban diseñados para ocultar su negra esclerótica. El cabello blanco no necesitaba ser teñido, siempre era confundido por rubio platinado intenso o simples canas.

Por el contrario, yo lucía humana en su totalidad, el Abismo aun no habiendo despertado mi naturaleza todavía. Lo único que compartía, además del parecido físico, era la blanca cabellera. Al finalizar mis alimentos y arroparme, mi madre y yo tomamos nuestras herramientas para comenzar la faena diaria como típicas granjeras. Parecería que un trabajo como simples campesinas no era una tarea digna de un par de seres sobrenaturales, pero un inicio humilde no tiene nada que ver con nuestro supuesto honor, decía mi madre. Además, era lo que el Abismo nos asignó y no podíamos desobedecer.

Mi progenitora tomó su enorme guadaña y yo cargué con las demás herramientas con una cubeta. Nos dirigimos a la parcela de nuestra vecina más cercana; Emily Doyle, una anciana que vivía sola con su nieta. Era una persona amable y dado que su familiar era aún muy pequeña, ella siempre nos pedía ayuda para cuidar de sus ovejas y sus hortalizas. Tal trato nos proveía con productos como lana, vegetales y carne por parte de la agradecida mujer.

Dejando mis herramientas junto a mi madre, tomé un cayado y abrí la reja para comenzar mi trabajo. Las ovejas balaron al verme, me conocían desde hace tiempo. Yo les sonreí, eran como buenas amigas para mí. Las guié hacia los campos, abundantes en pastos fértiles y nutritivos. El clima anunciaba una mañana soleada y probabilidades de precipitación al atardecer. Era lo habitual en Irlanda.

Cuidar de los animales era algo cansado, ya que la señora Doyle no contaba con perro pastor u otro apoyo para vigilar a los ovinos. Siempre terminaba exhausta después de recorrer las distancias que las ovejas necesitaban para satisfacer su apetito. En ocasiones, cuando estas permanecían muy juntas y nos hallábamos bajo buena sombra, me relajaba leyendo un libro. Afortunadamente, los depredadores eran escasos y podía ahuyentarlos si intentaban atacar el rebaño.

Mi madre atendía las hortalizas y cortaba leña, según necesitara la dueña de la granja. Su habilidad para llevar a cabo sus tareas con gran eficiencia era algo que siempre admiré de ella. Al finalizar el día, la anciana Doyle nos invitaba a comer en su casa junto con su joven nieta.

La niña, Eve, apenas tendría seis años de edad, pero era muy entusiasta y amigable. Ella jamás pronunciaría su propio nombre, ya que era completamente muda. Aprendí el lenguaje de señas gracias a ella.

Eve me acompañaba en ocasiones durante el trabajo, actuando como un par extra de ojos. Llevaba una pequeña campana por si necesitaba informar de problemas. Por suerte no era sorda, lo que facilitaba darle órdenes precisas. También podía leerle historias cuando descansábamos, siendo la literatura británica su preferida. Tal amor por los libros nos hacía muy unidas, me encantaba representar escenas de sus obras favoritas y ella siempre alababa mi actuación. Gracias a su pasión por los libros, enseñarle a escribir y leer fue más fácil de lo esperado. Era una lástima que nunca la escucharía recitar sus pasajes favoritos. Aún así, llegué a considerarla una hermana menor y ella me respetaba como la mayor. La quería mucho.

Cuando no atendíamos a los Doyle, trabajábamos en la granja de los Carmody. Esta era mucho más grande y el señor Carmody poseía toda clase de cultivos y ganado. Las labores eran más agotadoras pero la paga era muy buena. Si bien el dueño podía darse el lujo de contratar cualquier cantidad de trabajadores, eran las habilidades innatas de mi madre lo que lo convencían de seguir contratando nuestros servicios. Eso y porque el sueldo de dos personas es mucho más bajo.

– "¡Laetitia Sheehy y la pequeña Lala; Justo a quienes esperaba!" – Anunció el adinerado hombre con una sonrisa al vernos. Era una suerte que su fortuna no le haya quitado lo amistoso.

– "Gusto en verlo de nuevo, señor Carmody." – Saludó mi progenitora. Usábamos el apellido Sheehy como parte de nuestro disfraz humano. Las criaturas del Abismo no necesitamos apellido; Todos somos parte de la Eterna Oscuridad.

– "Por favor, llámeme Fergus, lo de "señor" me hace sentir viejo." – Sugirió el pelirrojo sujeto.

– "Si esa es su desición, Fergus. ¿Deduzco que los días de cosecha están próximos?" – Preguntó mi madre, señalando las cajas apiladas cerca del molino.

– "Así es, Laetitia, los cultivos ya están maduros y en perfecto estado para su venta. Vamos a demostrarle a esos citadinos que ningún pesticida ni maquinaria pesada sustituye el trabajo honesto del agricultor." – Contestó el granjero, siempre orgulloso de la calidad de los productos salidos de su propiedad. Admito que él tenía razón para estarlo.

– "Entonces no se diga más. Nuestra faena inicia ahora." – Anunció la mujer. – "Lala, trae la canasta. Nos espera un día atareado." – Me ordenó mi madre. Y así comenzaba lo que sería una agotadora semana.

Ya sea recogiendo tomates u ordeñando vacas, el lugar nos mantenía ocupadas todo el día. Mi matriarca poseía una energía inagotable, además de una técnica con su hoz perfeccionada por los años de experiencia y su naturaleza como dullahan. Siempre me asombraba al verla girar su herramienta con velocidad y cortar las malas hierbas con extrema precisión. Yo entrenaba con una hoz de madera en mis ratos libres, soñando en llegar a ser tan eficaz como mi progenitora.

Pero, aunque el lugar fuera más grande y diverso, no sustituía la familiaridad que sentía con los Doyle. Quizás era porque el viejo Fergus vivía solo con su esposa y sus hijos ya eran mayores. Incluso cuando mi madre me acompañara, laborar ahí podía ser algo solitario. Además, nadie podía sustituir mi amistad con Eve.

Terminadas nuestras labores, nos dirigíamos de vuelta a casa. La distancia entre la propiedad Carmody y nuestro hogar era considerable y el tener que caminar agregaba otro motivo para desplomarse en la cama al llegar. Mi madre, como siempre, no mostraba fatiga alguna, la energía del Abismo era inagotable.

Después de comer y asearnos, yo regresaba a mi lectura. Poseía una pequeña cantidad de material para entretenerme a la luz de las velas, siendo el ruido de los animales nocturnos o la lluvia el acompañamiento habitual.

Mi madre se dedicaba a zurcir su atuendo, siempre necesitado de constante mantenimiento para proseguir con nuestro ardid como humanas. Ella misma había fabricado su máscara y creado sus lentillas, además de coser nuestra ropa, todo esto demostrando la gran versatilidad que la mujer poseía.

Por la noche, toda pretensión de pasar por una mortal desaparecía. Ella se dirigía al cuarto secreto, sus puertas ocultas detrás de un enorme ropero vacío. Es ahí donde alojaba su antigua armadura y auténtica hoz de dullahan.

Como las leyendas, su armadura era oscura con pocos ornamentos dorados. Acero pesado, moldeado con precisión para ajustarse a la figura de su portadora sin sacrificar protección. Aunque ahora pareciera exagerado el uso de tan extravagante armazón, tal costumbre proviene de los antiguos tiempos cuando las islas británicas estaban en constante guerra con sus vecinos e invasores de ultramar. Además, mi madre adoraba lo intimidante que su blindaje la hacía lucir.

Su guadaña, la verdadera, era excepcionalmente afilada y completaba su atuendo. Sus ojos brillaban como llamas y un aura oscura la rodeaba. Una vez lista, mi matriarca salía a rondar por el condado bajo la luz de las estrellas. No se despedía, simplemente partía cumplir su trabajo, su deber, el que yo alguna vez heredaría cuando el Abismo me llamara.

Sí, el Abismo, nuestro creador y padre de todas las criaturas de la noche.

Nací un veinticinco de diciembre en la noche, durante el _Draíochtion_ ; Evento cósmico que se suscita cada cien años cuando la luna se halla en la séptima casa de Acuario. La fuerza de la Eterna Oscuridad es diez veces mayor en ese momento y los seres abismales, bajo su influencia, desbordan poder ya sea en un aumento de habilidades o convirtiendo la energía en algo más. En el caso de mi madre, el exceso de tal energía se transformó en… vida.

Partenogénesis, el acto de concebir sin fecundación previa. Un nacimiento virgen.

No sería inusual. La reproducción asexual se halla en la naturaleza, como insectos, reptiles y peces. Para un ser nacido del Caos Infinito, es cosa simple. El Abismo, mi padre, plantó su caótica semilla y así vine a este mundo, como hija única de la poderosa Laetitia, la Segadora del Leinster.

Prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Mi herencia como futura mensajera de la Muerte aún estaba lejos y la vida actual me parecía suficientemente placentera como para preocuparme por el mañana. Sin contar que, si uno lo analiza detenidamente, el Abismo prácticamente embarazó a su propia creación. Es tan perturbador como suena.

Aunque, ver a mi progenitora partir cada noche siempre me recordaba que en algún momento yo ocuparía su lugar. Sería yo quien recorriera entre las sombras, vestida en inhumana indumentaria y blandiendo feroz filo, en busca de las almas de los infortunados. Siempre había alguien a quien el Más Allá esperara, siempre había sangre que derramar. El trabajo de nuestra estirpe era la vigilia constante.

Dormía; Dormía para despejar mi mente. El conflicto moral dentro de mí no tendría cabida, diría mi madre. Soy una segadora, el instrumento predilecto de nuestro ominoso creador para ejecutar su palabra, la mesías de la Muerte misma; Una dullahan.

El escapar hacia el mundo onírico dejaría de ser un desahogo viable cuando la pubertad me alcanzó. A diferencia del _Homo Sapiens_ , nuestra madurez se da alrededor de los quince o dieciséis años, siguiendo la medida del tiempo del calendario gregoriano. Yo supe que la mía había llegado cuando un día desperté con la mirada a ras del suelo.

Mi primera reacción fue el pánico, estaba desorbitada y no lograba sentir mis extremidades. El miedo se hizo mayor cuando vi mi cuerpo decapitado moviéndose por sí mismo en la cama, agitando sus brazos y piernas frenéticamente. Grité de inmediato, rogué por mi madre que acudiera a auxiliarme. Ella ya estaba despierta, sentada en una silla contigua y mis suplicas no parecían inquietarle en lo más mínimo.

– "Cesa tu llanto de inmediato, criatura." – Ordenó ella con tono seco.

– "¡Ma-mamá! ¿Q-que pasó?" – Pregunté aterrada, tratando de ordenar mi mente.

– "Tu tiempo ha llegado. La oscuridad despertó en ti. Levántate, tu verdadero entrenamiento comienza desde hoy." – Informó mi progenitora.

– "P-pero… ¡Ayúdame! ¡Mi cuerpo… no puedo controlarlo!"

– "Serena tu temple y pronto podrás asumir el mando total de él."

– "D-de acuerdo…" – Musité.

Aunque me resultara difícil en tal estado, intenté calmarme. Lentamente, las sensaciones de mi parte corpórea regresaban. Me asombré al ver mi propio cuerpo azulado acercarse torpemente hacia mí. Con cuidado, tomé mi cabeza e intenté ajustarla a su lugar original. Fue una extraña experiencia el unirla, podía percibir los músculos y nervios acoplarse al resto de mi figura. Al menos no fue doloroso.

– "Excelente. Ten, necesitarás esto." – Dijo mi madre entregándome una máscara de piel de oveja y un par de lentillas. ¿Tanto he cambiado? Me pregunté.

Me miré al espejo. La respuesta era sí. Además del obvio tono azul de mi piel, mis ojos pasaron de marrón a dorados, con rojas pupilas, rodeados de esclerótica negra como la noche. Los cambios no solo eran físicos, también podía percibir una fuerte energía dentro de mí. Era el poder del Abismo, en demasía. Demasiado abrumador para mi persona.

– "Me siento rara." – Externé preocupada. La noche anterior era solo una adolescente de pelo blanco, hoy, soy esto.

– "El regalo de la Oscuridad es abundante. Ahora es parte de ti, deja que tu ser lo acepte en cuerpo y alma." – Manifestó mi progenitora. – "Sígueme, esto apenas inicia."

– "De acuerdo. Voy a buscar un sombrero para cubrirme del sol."

– "No es necesario. Tu melanina abismal te protege de la radiación electromagnética producida por la estrella de este sistema planetario. Vamos."

Le obedecí y salimos hacia la parte trasera de nuestra casa. Vivíamos algo aisladas y no había peligro de ser vistas, pero la precaución nunca estaba de más. Ella tomó su verdadera y demoniaca hoz y yo la mía, de madera. De repente, mi progenitora se volteó y con un veloz movimiento de su herramienta, cortó la mía a la mitad.

– "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!?" – Protesté molesta por su acción.

– "Eres una dullahan, usa una hoz real." – Contestó sin mirar a verme, encaminada al espacio abierto donde solía afinar sus habilidades.

Agarré una metálica. Mi entrenamiento real comenzaba.

– "¿Ves ese azarollo?" – Preguntó mi madre, apuntando al árbol caducifolio frente a nosotras. – "Se le conoce como serbal de los cazadores. Posee fuerte madera fina."

– "Ya veo."

– "Córtalo." – Ordenó a secas.

– "¡¿Q-qué?! Pero… ¿No sería más fácil con un hacha?"

– "Eres una dullahan, hazlo."

– "P-p-pero…"

– "¡Hazlo!" – Exclamó con fuerza, haciéndome retroceder.

Tímidamente me acerqué al árbol en cuestión. Me parecía imposible seguir tal decreto con mi herramienta. Estaba diseñada para sesgar, no talar, además de que el grosor del metal no resistiría. Suspiré y procedí a golpear torpemente la madera con mi inefectiva arma. Como esperaba, el golpe hizo vibrar la hoz y me sacudió, sin tener efecto alguno en el azarollo.

– "De nuevo." – Manifestó inflexible mi matriarca.

Mi segundo intento obtuvo el mismo resultado. Los siguientes fueron también en vano, una hoz no puede cortar un tronco.

– "Es imposible." – Admití derrotada.

Mi madre suspiró. Se acercó y me hizo a un lado. Sosteniendo su macabro instrumento, tomó posición de ataque. El artefacto comenzó a emanar un aura color rojo oscuro y los ojos de su dueña brillaron. Aún en plena luz del día era muy evidente. Como un destello, hizo un movimiento fugaz y el árbol que antes se erigía inamovible ahora se hallaba en el suelo. Lo había logrado, contra toda física y probabilidad ella había cortado el grueso tronco.

– "Quizás no poseas una Herramienta Abismal como la mía, pero es la voluntad lo que logra tales hazañas." – Declaró mi progenitora. – "Mi laxitud respecto a tu educación trajo como consecuencia un retraso en el desarrollo de tus habilidades. Será necesario que empieces con algo más básico."

Acto seguido, nos encaminamos a terreno abierto. La vista era hermosa, especialmente por el gigantesco campo de flores que se extendía por casi todo el horizonte. Un bello campo amarillo de dientes de león a todo esplendor. Tal felicidad no duró mucho.

– "No quiero verlas al caer la noche." – Aseveró mi madre.

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que corte todas estas flores en un solo día?!" – Exclamé sorprendida por tan osada solicitud. Si no fuera una dullahan, diría que perdió la cabeza.

– "Será mucho más fácil que un árbol." – Dijo ella tomando descanso bajo uno y abriendo un libro. – "Tienes aproximadamente once horas para lograr tu cometido, sugiero iniciar lo más pronto posible."

Estaba atónita. Mi madre siempre fue fría y demandante, pero ahora sus deseos parecían ridículamente exigentes. Miré las flores, abarcaban casi toda la vista. No terminaría nunca. Mi progenitora no parecía importarle y continuó su lectura. Suspiré resignada, tomé mi herramienta y traté de llevar a cabo tan titánica faena.

Una flor es más fácil de cortar que un árbol crecido, era verdad, pero cuando estas se cuentan por millones, el árbol es un objetivo más realista. Mi técnica con la hoz era aún inaceptable, si bien la podía hacer girar con ambas manos como mamá, el peso del metal y mi inexperiencia solo lograban resultados insatisfactorios. Pasada una hora, mi avance no progresaba como era de esperarse.

– "Mamá…" – Musité cansada.

– "Matriarca, así debes llamarme." – Declaró ella.

– "P-perdón, matriarca. Estoy agotada, no puedo continuar."

– "¿Has trabajado la tierra y animales por años y ahora te es imposible arrancar flores? Me decepcionas."

– "¡No es lo mismo! Cosechar hortalizas y cuidar ganado es mucho más sencillo que mi tarea actual."

– "Tus patéticas excusas suenan demasiado humanas. Tal vez fue un error criarte tan cerca de ellos." – Espetó molesta. – "Si aún dudas de tus capacidades, entonces observa como lo hace una orgullosa hija del Abismo."

Dicho esto, la mujer comenzó a girar su guadaña a gran velocidad, todo con una sola mano. La rapidez del arma creaba un chirriante sonido al arrasar con las flores a su paso. Era como una hélice infernal cortando al ras del suelo, ni el herbicida más poderoso se compararía con tal herramienta. En pocos minutos, mi madre había hecho diez veces más de lo que yo en una hora.

– "Deja de escudarte tras absurdos pretextos. Ya no eres una niña." – Expresó pasando junto a mí, sin voltear a verme. – "Nueve horas."

Me esforcé por lograr mi cometido con renovado vigor, tanto por complacerla como por mi orgullo. Debía probar que era digna de mi especie. Si bien no logré completar lo planeado, el resultado no estaba nada mal, creía. Miré a mi madre, esperando nerviosa su veredicto. Ella observó, juzgando en silencio.

– "Debajo del estándar, pero aceptable."

– "Gracias, mam… matriarca."

– "El ocaso está próximo. Regresemos a nuestra morada." – Ordenó ella dándose la vuelta.

– "¿Sabes? Es extraño, no siento cansancio o hambre después de tanta actividad física."

– "Tu energía es mayor ahora que tus poderes innatos se manifestaron. Dormir y comer perderán importancia conforme te desarrolles."

Entrada la noche me dispuse a cenar y a preparar mi cama. Mi madre se mantenía ocupada cosiendo ropa.

– "¿Es para mí?" – Pregunté al notar el estilo similar de tales prendas a la suya.

– "Correcto. Deberás vestir de manera que tu piel quede oculta. Tu temperatura corporal será mayor debido al volumen de tu indumentaria, pero es un sacrificio necesario."

– "Ya veo."

– "Si tienes más dudas, ahora es el momento para externarlas."

– "Uhm…. Bueno, siempre me pregunté… ¿Cómo pasó esto tan rápido? Es decir, ayer lucía completamente humana."

– "Cuando la Oscuridad despierta, lo hace de manera abrupta. Debiste sentirte diferente antes de irte a conciliar el sueño la noche anterior."

– "Un poco, de hecho me dolía algo la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero creí que era un resfriado."

– "Observé tu transformación toda la noche. Tu piel se tornó del pigmento actual y sentí la energía del Infinito Vacío emanar de tu ser."

– "¿Por eso no saliste ayer?"

– "Así es."

– "Y sobre mi cuerpo, este se movía solo, sin que yo lo controlara. ¿Qué sucedió ahí?"

– "Tu cabeza y cuerpo siguen siendo una entidad, pero al separarse también lo hace parte de tu conciencia." – Explicó ella usando sus manos como ejemplo visual. – "Tu cerebro mantiene la mitad cognitiva consciente, el Yo, mientras tu cuerpo actúa como el Ello o inconsciente. Podría decirse que tu cuerpo suele actuar de manera más instintiva en este caso."

– "¿Personalidades separadas?"

– "No realmente, solo dos caras de la misma moneda. Según madures, tal dicotomía entre tus mitades irá desapareciendo."

– "¿Qué pasaría si la gente supiera que somos dullahan?"

– "Te rechazarían." – Respondió de inmediato. – "Nunca reveles tu identidad sin haber dominado tu poderes primero. Incluso una inmortal puede ser dañada de gravedad en tu estado."

– "¿Alguna vez te han descubierto?"

– "Jamás. Solo aquellos quienes su alma vayas a reclamar pueden conocer tu verdadero ser. Nunca lo olvides."

– "Entendido, matriarca."

– "Duerme, necesitarás toda tu energía para mañana."

– "¿No saldrás a rondar esta noche?"

– "No detecté potenciales condenados en mi última patrulla, además que no he sido alertada por el Abismo aún."

– "Oh y por cierto… ¿Por qué siempre haces tus rondas a pie? Me contaste que las dullahan recorrían las planicies en caballos o carretas."

– "Eso era en las épocas más antiguas cuando el transporte equino era considerado un sello de la gente privilegiada. El prestigio es siempre inherente para nosotras. Pero en la actualidad, tales pertenencias han perdido su novedad y ahora son innecesarias."

– "¿Y la armadura?"

– "Eran tiempos más violentos. Y aunque somos inmortales, no somos inmunes al dolor. Además, considero que agregan cierto atractivo estético. ¿Algo más?"

– "Por ahora creo que es suficiente. Gracias, matriarca, buenas noches."

– " _Oíche mhaith_."

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, ella continuaba tejiendo en su vieja máquina de coser. Lo hizo toda la noche, sin descanso. Al llegar el nuevo día, su trabajo estaba listo. Era una gabardina morado oscuro, con un cuello muy alto que cubría parte de mi cara. Era complementado por un largo vestido del mismo tono, combinando con mis negras botas y guantes de granjera. Una bufanda negra era el toque final.

– "Vístete y come. Hoy iremos con los McFee." – Aseguró mi matriarca, arropándose.

– "Ellos ya poseen muchos trabajadores y maquinaria." – Opiné mientras me sentaba para desayunar.

– "Solo necesitan a alguien extra para un solo trabajo. El tuyo."

– "¿Que haré?"

– "Lo sabrás cuando estés ahí."

Arribamos al lugar, alejado de nuestra aldea, muy cerca de Kilbride. El rancho de los McFee era gigantesco, proporcional a la vasta fortuna de sus dueños. Tan imponente propiedad hacía ver a los Carmody como humildes granjeros. Eso también significaba que eran el centro no oficial de la región.

Después de saludar y presentarnos, visitamos los extensos campos de trigo, orgullo de los propietarios. Rápidamente comprendí cual sería mi tarea. Sin nada que argumentar, tomé mi hoz y comencé a trillar las plantas. Cada cierto número de trigo cortado, debía juntarlo y amarrarlo. Era laborioso y sumamente lento, pero no podía negarme a los deseos de mi madre. Mi entrenamiento era severo y debía aceptarlo.

Por semanas, me dediqué a cosechar la plantación, y aunque pareciera trivial, mi técnica mejoraba. Hallar el balance entre mi fuerza y la aceleración de mi herramienta me permitió aumentar mi eficiencia y acelerar mi progreso. Pronto, y para mi alivio, el plantío de cereal había sido cosechado por fin. Fue una toda una hazaña.

– "Buen trabajo, Lala." – Me felicitó mi progenitora. – "Y antes de lo esperado. Has hecho honor a tus ancestros."

– " _Go raibh maith agat_." – Agradecí. No era común verla satisfecha.

– "El dueño nos ha otorgado no solo dinero, sino parte del trigo como forma de pago. Como recompensa, te daré la oportunidad de elegir el destino de nuestra cosecha."

– "¡Dárselo a la señora Doyle, puede prepararnos algo! ¡Pan, quiero pan!" – Respondí de inmediato con entusiasmo.

– "Sabía que tu decisión sería tal. Se lo entregaremos hoy y mañana le ayudarás a moler los granos."

– "¡Si, matriarca!"

Al regresar le dimos la noticia a la anciana Emily y a Eve, ambas asombradas por mi logro, especialmente al oír la verbosa narración de mi madre. Me sentía feliz, había trabajado duro y mi progenitora estaba satisfecha con ello.

Llegado el nuevo día, la señora Doyle ya se hallaba preparando el molino. Como mi madre propuso, ayudé a moler el cereal hasta convertirlo en harina. Incluso Eve se unió al trabajo. Mi matriarca cortó la leña para el horno. Todo rindió frutos cuando los panes caseros recién hechos llegaron a la mesa. El sabor era grandioso, especialmente sabiendo que se había hecho con mi esfuerzo. La mejor recompensa a un trabajo bien hecho.

Después de saciar el apetito y agradecer a nuestras anfitrionas, mi progenitora y yo volvimos a nuestro hogar. Yo aún estaba radiante de felicidad, caminando con pasos largos y tarareando canciones folklóricas tradicionales.

– "¡Fue estimulante, matriarca! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido!" – Declaré. – "¡Eve resultó ser buena ayudante de cocina!"

– "Tu entusiasmo es evidente. Espero los días siguientes no disminuyan tu buen humor."

– "¿Seguiré cosechando más cultivos?"

– "Por el momento no. La vida vegetal es buen entrenamiento pero necesitas practicar tus técnicas con seres conscientes."

– "¿A qué punto quieres llegar, matriarca?" – Pregunté temerosa. No me gustaba el tono en que ella se expresaba.

– "Pasarás de cortar trigo… A degollar animales." – Afirmó con seriedad.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado mi destino como dullahan… como verdugo. Pasé la noche entera pensando en ello. No podía escapar de mi legado, de mis raíces. De mi ser.

Al siguiente amanecer, fui trasladada al matadero más cercano. De nuevo, era un lugar enorme. Los animales condenados se hallaban dentro de pequeños espacios enjaulados, tan juntos que moverse les era difícil. El olor de la sangre y carne nos recibió de inmediato, las moscas revoloteaban y podía escuchar el sonido de las máquinas cortando huesos y músculos. Todo aquello era abrumador.

Mi madre nos presentó con el capataz. Este aceptó nuestra oferta y fuimos llevadas a un pequeño paseo por las instalaciones. No contaré con detalle, pero al final me quedó claro lo que mi trabajo sería y nos dirigimos a la sala de ejecución, ahí fui recibida por un par de obreros y un grupo de corderos, listos para ser degollados. Nos dejaron solos a mi madre y a mí. Al menos agradecí no tener más público, no deseaba que nadie me viera quitándole la vida a algo.

– "Arrancar tallos vegetales no es igual a quebrar huesos y piel, pero el principio es el mismo: Movimientos precisos y rápidos." – Decía mi progenitora, moviendo una hoz regular. Nunca mostraría su verdadera arma a plena luz del día.

– "E-e-e-entendido." – Tartamudeé por lo nerviosa que estaba. No estaba lista para esto, pero tampoco había marcha atrás.

– "Observa y aprende." – Anunció ella, tomando un cordero y acariciándolo. – "Normalmente se requiere mantener a un animal quieto con cadenas o sogas para facilitar el trabajo, pero si desarrollas tu técnica, solo necesitarás ser veloz."

Diciendo esto, ella ejecutó un movimiento con tal rapidez en el cuello del animal que la cabeza de este aún continuó unida por medio segundo para luego caer. Tan pronto tocó el suelo, la sangre del cuerpo brotó a chorros como una fuente, el cual aún se movía por el reflejo nervioso, pero obviamente sin vida alguna. Habiendo derramado suficiente líquido, el cordero decapitado quedó inerte. Mi madre lo hizo a un lado y tomó a su siguiente víctima. El animal lanzó sonoros balidos, aterrado al ver a su compañero muerto junto a él. Mi progenitora simplemente le cercenó el cuello con otro furtivo movimiento de su herramienta.

Estaba tan asombrada como aturdida. La expresión neutral de mi madre no cambió en todo este tiempo. Estar cubierta de sangre y oír los lamentos de las juveniles ovejas no le perturbaban en lo absoluto. Tanta frialdad me recordaba que ella no era humana. Y yo tampoco.

– "Tu turno." – Mencionó despreocupadamente mi matriarca., agitando su hoz para limpiarla y tiñendo las paredes con más sangre.

– "Yo… no… no puedo hacerlo." – Contesté aterrorizada.

– "Estas criaturas morirán de todas maneras, ya sea en tu manos o las de los trabajadores."

– "No… No quiero."

– "¿Osas contradecirme?"

– "Yo… no, pero…"

– "Hazlo."

– "No puedo…"

– "¡Hazlo, Lala!" – Vociferó mi madre, enojada.

Asustada por tal reacción, obedecí de inmediato. Guié al cordero donde sus hermanos habían perecido y traté de calmarlo con caricias. No podía detener el temblor en mi cuerpo, así que menos podría tranquilizar al horrorizado animal. Decidí que era mejor terminar lo más pronto posible y tragando saliva sonoramente, alcé mi herramienta para asestar el golpe mortal.

– "Perdóname…" – Susurré a la criatura.

Acabar con su vida de manera rápida e indolora hubiera sido lo más correcto. Desgraciadamente, mi torpeza dejó al animal con una profunda herida en su pescuezo que le provocaba gritar de agonía. Me paralicé ante ello, sus lamentos me helaban el alma y la sangre salpicando mi ropa no ayudaba a disipar el shock. Mi matriarca tuvo que ejecutarlo para terminar su sufrimiento, luego se acercó a mí y me propinó una bofetada.

– "¡Vacilar en tu trabajo no está permitido! ¡No toleraré estos errores!" – Declaró ella mientras me recuperaba del golpe. – "¡Deja de avergonzarme y dale muerte a estos malditos pedazos de carne!" – Ordenó arrojándome un cordero, el pobre animal gritó lastimosamente por tan brusco trato.

Estaba más que aterrorizada, me sentía sumamente impotente como para negarme a mi madre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, hice a un lado al joven mamífero y me preparé para quitarle la vida. No podía cambiar el destino, debía acabar con esto de una buena vez. Cerrando los ojos y usando toda mi fuerza, arremetí mi hoz contra la cría.

Funcionó. Con un corte veloz y efectivo. El animal yacía decapitado y sin vida. La sangre en mi ropa lo confirmaba; Lo había hecho, finalmente yo lo había hecho.

– "Buen trabajo." – Me felicitó mi progenitora. – "Acaba con el resto y regresemos a nuestra morada."

Le obedecí, pero fue casi como si la muerta fuera yo. Mis movimientos eran mecánicos, sin pensarlos. Tal desconexión con mi consciencia facilitó todo, pero no sentía nada, estaba hueca por dentro. ¿Era aquello lo que se sentía ser completamente absorbida por el Eterno Vacío? ¿Cómo puede algo tan vacío estar tan lleno de horror? Tal oxímoron me parecía incomprensible.

Habiendo acabado, regresé a mi hogar. Mis ojos se hallaban con la mirada perdida, mi mente en blanco, no sentía ninguna emoción que no fuera melancolía. Mi madre no dijo ni una palabra durante el trayecto. Ya estando adentro, me quité la ropa y procedí a asearme. La sangre se lavaba pero mi alma estaba sucia.

No, no podía estarlo. Soy una criatura del Abismo, no poseo alma en primer lugar, solo una infinita energía provista por la Infinita Oscuridad. Y aún así, el dolor en mi interior no cesaba. Debería estar libre de conflictos morales, pero la presión dentro de mí aún continuaba ahí. No importaba cuanto tratara de justificar mis actos, no lo sentía correcto.

– "¿Por qué?" – Cuestioné a mi progenitora cuando salí del baño. – "¿Por qué me obligas a esto?"

– "Ignoro la razón de tu sentimiento de culpa." – Respondió. – "Has consumido la carne de animales por años y jamás has renegado del origen de tal alimento. No solo eso, también has saciado tu hambre con la vida vegetal y nunca te vi sentir remordimiento por ello."

– "Las plantas no son lo mismo que seres conscientes."

– "Que no puedas establecer comunicación verbal con ellas no significa que sean diferentes. Te recuerdo que seres como las dríades y mandrágoras poseen inteligencia y estarían muy ofendidas de ser consideradas inferiores."

– "Si, pero… eso…"

– "La vida es vida, sin importar la categoría taxonómica a la que pertenezca. Consumir otras formas vivientes es parte del ciclo de esta, la muerte incluida. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido mal por matar a una mosca? ¿Hormigas? ¿Las bacterias que cesan de existir cuando te lavas las manos?"

No respondí. Ella continuó.

– "Tal vez te haya parecido cruel la forma tan vulgar en la que los animales son sacrificados, pero aunque tú no hubieras participado, su destino estaba decidido. No puedes detenerlo, y aunque pudieras, no evitarás que el resto del mundo continúe haciéndolo."

– "No… No me molesta si debían morir… Eso lo entiendo… Solo que no quiero hacerlo directamente."

– "Si te rehúsas a brindar fin a un simple mamífero cuadrúpedo ¿Como esperas reaccionar cuando debas tomar un alma humana?"

– "¡No quiero matar a nadie!"

– "Es tu deber el tomar la esencia vital de aquellos a quienes el Abismo marque."

– "¡Al carajo con el Abismo!"

Lo siguiente fue una violenta serie de bofetadas por parte de mi enfurecida matriarca. No opuse resistencia, sería inútil huir de su ira. No hubo más palabras. Con mis mejillas adoloridas y mi ánimo inexistente, me tumbé en la cama a desahogarme en llanto. No tenía ropa y había frío, pero no me importaba, solo deseaba estar sola. Mi madre debió tener la misma idea y se retiró, posiblemente a iniciar su rutina más temprano de lo normal.

Pasé la noche sin dormir, cavilando sobre la naturaleza de la vida y la muerte. Por más que odiara la idea, mi progenitora tenía razón; Todos mueren. No cambiaría el mundo, no evitaría el fallecimiento de nadie, no tengo ese poder. Y aunque renunciara a cumplir mis obligaciones como dullahan, sería otra quien tome mi lugar, al fin y al cabo no éramos las únicas en ese país. Continué llorando hasta que el cansancio me venció.

Los días pasaron. Y yo, reconociendo lo que era, continué siendo verdugo de corderos, semovientes y cualquier clase de animal que se me ordenara. No dejé de comer se carne ni sus productos derivados y el volverme vegetariana brindaría el mismo dilema si recordaba que las plantas también estaban vivas. Me resigné, al final admití que era ridículo el deprimirme por ello. Si ellos estuvieran en mi lugar, también lo harían. El juicio del Abismo les llega a todos por igual, eso pude aceptarlo.

Pero cuando tal juicio llegó a quienes yo estimaba, recordé que aceptar el dolor es un trago demasiado amargo.

Eve, mi pequeña y única amiga, enfermó de gravedad. No era la primera vez que sucedía, siendo una niña frágil desde su nacimiento, pero esta vez los síntomas eran peores. La anciana Doyle pidió auxilio a mi madre, quien ejercía como médico no oficial de la aldea. Suena irónico que una agente de la Muerte se postulara para tal función, pero era una buena excusa para saber quien había sido marcado por la Eterna Oscuridad. Yo también me sumé a la ayuda, para contribuir en lo que pudiera.

Observar a mi compañera sufrir en su cama era doloroso. Como revelé anteriormente, recientemente ella había aprendido a escribir y al menos con eso podíamos identificar mejor sus síntomas. Pero no era sencillo, incluso los años de experiencia de mi matriarca no le serían de mucho provecho. Doctores profesionales habían estudiado el caso de Eve desde antes y jamás habían llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria. Nadie sabía que era lo que agobiaba a la niña y ella tampoco.

Yo me esforcé por darle ánimos y calmar el sufrimiento de mi amiga. Le leía historias para dormirla y le cantaba para alegrarla. Ella realmente apreciaba tal compañía, siempre ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera en agradecimiento. Eve, aún con el dolor que la aquejaba, seguía siendo optimista.

Luego de unos días, hizo una pregunta importante.

– " _¿Estás triste, hermana?_ " – Escribió ella en su pequeña pizarra. Era un regalo mío para ayudarle a practicar su escritura.

– "¿Eh? No, Eve, para nada. No te preocupes. Mejor dime como te sientes."

– " _Mejor._ " – Eso fue lo que interpreté de la carita sonriente que dibujó.

– "Me alegro. ¿Tienes hambre, sed?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– "De acuerdo. Sigue descansando, te recuperarás pronto."

– " _¿Puedo preguntarte algo, hermana?_ "

– "Claro."

– " _¿Si muero, mi alma será reclamada por una dullahan?_ "

Perdí el habla por completo. ¿Qué le respondería?, ¿qué de hecho ella estaba al cuidado de dos y que la madre de la más joven sería la encargada de transportarla al Más Allá?, ¿mentirle para tranquilizarla?, ¿o acaso ella sospechaba de mi identidad?

Ignoraba cómo reaccionar. Comencé a sudar, algo incómodo por llevar mi máscara puesta.

– "N-no pienses en ello, tu sanarás y volveremos a jugar como siempre." – Contesté con nerviosismo.

– " _A veces siento que la muerte me observa._ " – Plasmó la niña en la pizarra.

Eve tenía tanta razón que me helaba la sangre. Tenía la sensación de que mi farsa como humana pronto sería descubierta.

– "Por supuesto que no, Eve. Mi matriarca te curará, deja de pensar en cosas tan lúgubres."

Me miró como si dudara de mi palabra. Quizás ya sabe que no soy una mortal, que le he mentido toda su vida. Yo tenía tanto miedo. Ella volvió a su instrumento para comunicarse.

– " _¿Crees que Dios me odia?_ "

Otra pregunta que no esperaba en lo absoluto. ¿Qué respuesta podría darle un ser nacido del mismo Abismo?

Provengo de la oscuridad misma, del Eterno Vacío, el lugar al que los mortales como Eve llamarían el Infierno. Soy considerada, en esencia, un demonio. No crecí con ideologías dogmáticas de fe alguna, no creo en las doctrinas de alguna creencia teísta. El Abismo es nuestro inicio y nuestro fin, el Alfa y Omega de la existencia misma, no existe dios o criatura que sean superiores a este. Nada es superior a quien controla a la muerte.

Y la muerte en sí no es ninguna entidad física, es solo el nombre para un concepto abstracto del orden establecido en la naturaleza que rige los seres vivos. Una idea que rige la existencia de esta dimensión debidamente llamada mortal. No creo en dioses terrestres porque simplemente no los hay, solo seres con diferentes habilidades. Los verdaderos seres omnipotentes, las auténticas deidades, serían los Abismales Ancestrales, pero eso es algo que no planeo profundizar más.

Todo este complicado conflicto religioso nunca me importó. Los humanos tienen sus ideas y nosotros las nuestras. Jamás me molesté en debatir tal tema con alguien, prefería concentrarme en vivir en paz. Pero Eve esperaba una respuesta y yo no la tenía. No podía decirle que su Dios me era inexistente a menos que mi intención fuera destruir su esperanza. Y por supuesto que jamás haría eso, jamás le haría daño.

– "No. Nadie te odia, Eve. Nadie puede odiar a alguien tan buena e inocente como tú."

– " _¿Por qué me pasa esto entonces?_ "

– "Las cosas solo suceden. A veces malas, a veces buenas, pero nunca porque seas detestada."

Eso la tranquilizó y a mí también, no quería continuar con el tema. Era una respuesta vaga, pero por ahora estaba satisfecha con calmarla. Mi madre regresó y me ordenó salir para que ella prosiguiera con su rutina médica. Obedecí y esperé en la sala. La Sra. Doyle se mostraba preocupada de igual manera, si algo le sucedía a Eve, ella quedaría sola. Había visto morir a su hija por la misma enfermedad y no deseaba pasar por lo mismo con su nieta. La abracé para animarla, algo que ella apreció enormemente.

Mi matriarca apareció de nuevo, habiendo logrado que la niña se durmiera. Regresaríamos al día siguiente, dando unos consejos más a la afligida anciana antes de despedirse. En el camino, noté su expresión neutral, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.

– "¿Qué sucede con Eve?" – Cuestioné a mi madre al alejarnos de la propiedad.

– "Está dormida. El dolor en sus huesos ha cesado por el momento."

– "¿Se recuperará?"

Mi progenitora se paró frente a mí. No dijo nada, solo se hincó y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Sabía que serían malas noticias.

– "No." – Contestó con seriedad.

Directa, sin vacilar. Era una respuesta fría pero sincera. El mundo se detuvo de repente.

– "¿Q-q-qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes decir eso, estás mintiendo!" – Refuté con lágrimas en mis ojos.

– "Sabes que es verdad. La sangre de esa mortal está infectada y la Oscuridad la reclama para sus aposentos."

– "No…" – Musité con mis esperanzas muriendo. – "Por favor dime que podemos hacer algo."

– "Lo lamento, pero el Abismo ha hablado."

– "¿C-cuanto le queda entonces de vida?"

– "Hasta esta noche. Debo ir a casa y preparar mi herramienta."

– "¡¿Qué?! Pero…"

Era peor de lo que pensaba. Mi mejor amiga iba a perecer sin remedio y solo tenía pocas horas antes de verla por última vez.

– "¡Déjame regresar! ¡Si ella debe morir, entonces quiero pasar sus últimos junto a ella!" – Supliqué.

– "No deberías encariñarte con algo tan efímero como la vida de una mortal; Pero si tanto te importa, eres libre de hacerle compañía."

– "Lo haré."

– "Su destino está decidido, Lala. Hoy en la noche, no lo olvides."

Asintiendo, retorné aprisa a la residencia Doyle. La anciana Emily no se extrañó de ello y aceptó mi propuesta de acompañar el resto del día a su nieta. Entré al cuarto de la pequeña con cuidado de no despertarla, pero ella abrió los ojos tan pronto cerré la puerta.

– "Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Solo quería verte de nuevo." – Me disculpé con la niña. Le sonreí un poco y ella hizo lo mismo, asintiendo. Me senté a su lado. – "Si no te molesta, quiero dormir a tu lado esta noche. Tu abuela me dio permiso."

Ella asintió de nuevo. Me alegré por ello.

– "Gracias, Eve. ¿Quieres que te lea una historia?"

Confirmó con su cabeza por tercera ocasión. Tomé uno de los ya conocidos libros junto a su cama, uno de sus favoritos, y empecé a leer. Cada minuto, cada hora, recordaba que ella no volvería a disfrutar de sus cuentos antes de dormir. No volvería a abrazar a su abuela, a degustar sus panes o jugar con sus ovejas. No volvería a verme. A mitad de mi lectura, las lágrimas me traicionaron.

– " _¿Qué sucede, hermana?_ " – Expresó la pequeña Doyle en su pizarra.

– "Perdón… es solo… que recordé… algo triste." – Dije entre gimoteos.

– " _Recuerda siempre olvidar las cosas que te entristecieron…_ " – Escribió ella.

– "…Pero no olvides recordar las cosas que te alegraron." – Completé la frase. Una popular bendición Celta. Puede apreciar lo reconfortante de un dicho tan simple.

Agradeciéndole, retomé mi lectura. Su abuela nos trajo un poco de pan casero y con gusto lo degustamos.

– " _Hermana._ " – Escribió ella. – " _Voy a morir, lo sé_."

Casi me atraganto por tan fatídica declaración de su parte.

– "¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?" – Cuestioné preocupada.

– " _Mi madre se apareció en mi sueño. Dijo que volveríamos a estar juntas._ "

Ignoro si solo fue una fantasía del subconsciente o si mi madre era responsable por tal cosa. Quizás algún poder que desconociera de ella. Quizás la niña solo deliraba por su enfermedad.

– "Eve, tu…" – Pausé mordiéndome los labios. – "Tu quieres estar con tu madre, ¿cierto?"

La pequeña asintió. La comprendía, difícilmente la conoció y había fallecido por el mismo mal. Incluso Eve sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba. Era conflictivo; Por una parte, yo odiaba que ella pensara en morir; Por otro lado, había aceptado lo inevitable y parecía estar de acuerdo. Mi madre concordaría con lo último, haría todo más fácil.

Pero, detestaba saber que no podía cambiar nada. Ninguna acción mía afectaría lo destinado a suceder.

– " _Hermana, cuando muera, no te pongas triste._ "

– "¿Por qué me pides algo imposible?"

– " _Porque podrás visitarme en la otra vida._ "

– "No esperaré hasta morir para volver a vernos."

– " _Una dullahan no necesita hacerlo._ "

No, no era mi imaginación. Ella había escrito aquello. Lo sabía, Eve lo sabía.

– "Eve…" – Exclamé petrificada. – "Tú… como… ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

La pequeña abrió los ojos de inmediato. Rápidamente volvió a tratar de decirme algo escribiendo, pero sus manos le temblaban. ¿Acaso ella...?

– "Ya veo, me hiciste confesarlo." – Admití, la niña había jugado bien sus cartas. – "Es verdad, soy una dullahan como mi madre."

Habiendo sido descubierta, me deshice de mi máscara y lentillas, dejándole ver mi verdadera apariencia. La joven Doyle se tensó por unos momentos, pero se relajó, sonriendo.

– " _Lo sabía. Sabía que eras especial._ " – Plasmó en su pizarra.

– "¿Desde cuándo sospechabas?"

– " _Hace mucho. Por la forma en la que ustedes hablan._ "

– "Es evidente que nuestro léxico no es tan común para un par de simples aldeanas, pero solo es no es suficiente…"

– " _Y porque siempre usan ropa que cubra su piel._ "

– "De todas formas…"

– " _Y porque siempre cargan con hoces._ "

– "Bueno, somos granjeras y…"

– " _Y porque he visto a tu mamá vagar por la noche en su armadura._ "

Eso lo explica todo.

– "Así que al final lo dedujiste correctamente. Eres más inteligente de lo que creía." – Confesé a la infante. Ella sonrió ante mi halago. – "Pero, ahora que lo sabes… ¿No vas a odiarme, cierto?"

La niña solo negó.

– " _Eres mi hermana mayor, nunca podría odiarte._ "

– "Gracias, hermanita."

La abracé instintivamente. Admito que mis emociones volvieron a traicionarme.

– "Perdón por ser tan llorona, Eve."

De repente, una oscura niebla apareció junto a nosotras y una figura familiar se visualizó entre esta. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido al parecer.

– "¡Matriarca!" – Exclamé al ver a mi madre materializarse. La pequeña sujetó mi brazo con fuerza.

– "Lala. Veo que has revelado tu identidad a esta mortal."

– "L-lo siento, pero ella ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Lo descifró por su cuenta y…"

– "Carece de importancia ya. Ambas saben la razón de mi presencia."

A pesar del miedo, ambas afirmamos con la cabeza. Eve, armándose de valor, escribió algo en su pizarra.

– " _Señora Sheehy, ¿puede prometerme algo antes de tomar mi alma?_ "

– "Mi tarea es guiarte a las puertas del Más Allá, no cumplir deseos." – Respondió mi progenitora.

– "Matriarca, por favor. Te suplico considerar lo que tiene que decir." – Intervine.

– "Lala, te advertí sobre encariñarte con un mortal." – Dijo y suspiró. – "Pero si tanto te importa, entonces que exprese su propuesta."

Rápidamente, la pequeña plasmó su opinión.

– " _Quiero que me llevé con mi madre._ "

Mi progenitora solo alzó una ceja, aunque pude notar que también se sorprendió un poco.

– "Una petición sencilla y entendible. Desgraciadamente no puedo prometer el cumplirla."

– "¿Por qué?" – Pregunté confundida. Eve me imitó en el sentimiento.

– "El alma de esa mortal se halla en el plano Abismal. Yo solo me encargo de llevar a los muertos a las puertas del Otro Mundo. Donde residirán por la eternidad depende del juicio que reciban. Aquello está fuera de mi control."

La niña entristeció por ello. Lágrimas de resbalaron por sus mejillas y la abracé para calmarla. Miré a mi madre con ojos de suplica, pero ella seguía impasible.

– "Sin embargo…" – Volvió a hablar. – "Si el veredicto de tu juicio resulta benévolo, reunirse con su persona sería una posibilidad."

No era mucho, pero fue suficiente para satisfacer a la pequeña Doyle. Le sonreí a mi madre, agradeciendo por ese pequeño e inusual acto de bondad de su parte.

– "En todo caso..." – Dijo apretando su hoz y tornando su mirada tétrica, al igual que su voz. – "La Oscuridad Eterna reclama tu existencia, mortal, y es mi deber como su mensajera el asegurarme que eso suceda. Prepárate."

Eve se sujetó a mí con fuerza. Ambas compartíamos el sentimiento. Había visto a mi matriarca acabar con la vida de animales, pero nunca un humano. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la muerte y aún así ver su infernal apariencia me parecía aterrador. Me hizo a un lado y yo me encaminé a la salida. No podía ver esto.

– "Lala, quédate. Necesitas observar el poder del Abismo mismo." – Declaró ella.

– "N-n-no quiero… No quiero ver."

– "¡Es una orden!" – Vociferó, furiosa.

Nunca tuve valor para contradecirla. Resignándome a obedecer sus mandatos, le brindé una última mirada triste a mi mejor amiga. Me sonrió, diciéndome con ello que no me preocupara. Ella se hallaba en paz con la vida y había aceptado el destino. Dolía, pero era imposible detenerlo ya.

Sosteniendo con fuerza la espeluznante guadaña, mi matriarca comenzó a recitar las palabras rituales que se dan antes de brindar el golpe final. Un lenguaje indescifrable para un mortal y sobrecogedoras para un Abismal. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como fuego, la negra niebla rodeó su figura y el aire se tornó pesado. Alzó su arma con firmeza, era la hora. Traté de voltear pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba paralizada y no podía apartar la mirada.

Entonces, sucedió; Con velocidad y precisión, la hoz hizo contacto con el cuello de la pequeña. Por una fracción de segundo, mi madre brilló con una intensa luz roja y en un parpadeo, desapareció por completo. Medio segundo después, Eve también se esfumó.

Quedé atónita y más confundida que antes. Ninguna se hallaba en la habitación, simplemente se desvanecieron del cuarto sin ningún rastro. Corrí hacia la cama pero no había nada, absolutamente vacía. Continué buscando inútilmente hasta que repentinamente, mi madre se materializó de nuevo con la oscura neblina.

– "¡¿Q-que sucedió!?" – Cuestioné desconcertada.

– "Está hecho. He transportado a esa mortal a las puertas del Más Allá." – Respondió ella como si nada.

– "¡Solo fueron unos minutos!"

– "El tiempo en el Inframundo es diferente a esta dimensión humana. Ya deberías saberlo."

– "¡¿Pero… donde está Eve!? ¡No veo su cuerpo!"

– "Aquella mortal ya no es parte en este mundo. Tanto en carne como en pensamiento."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Hizo un pacto. Sacrificó su presencia terrenal para asegurar su estancia con su progenitora."

– "No… No puede ser… Entonces…"

– "Nadie la recordará, incluso su abuela. Esa niña nunca existió."

Enmudecí por completo. Todas las memorias, las alegrías y sinsabores que Eve y yo compartimos, jamás pasaron. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta me devolvería a mi amiga.

– "¿Cómo… como es que aún puedo recordarla?"

– "Porque no eres mortal. La realidad el Abismo es la nuestra, así como lo es ahora para ella."

– "La señora Doyle no se explicará esta habitación o nuestra presencia en su casa a partir de ahora."

– "Tendrá un vacío en su memoria y estará confundida, pero no se olvidará de nosotras. Aún somos la familia Sheehy que conoce de toda la vida."

– "Es demasiado confuso."

– "Aún eres joven. Entre más madures, mas entenderás."

Regresamos a nuestro hogar. La anciana Doyle dormía en su habitación y evitamos despertarla. Durante el trayecto, pensé en la decisión que Eve tomó. ¿Había sido una petición egoísta o el hecho de que, nadie la recordara y por ende nadie extrañaría su ausencia, evitando el dolor, era lo mejor?

El tiempo pasó y nunca hallé respuesta a tal intriga. No podría visitarla porque yo aún no estaba lista para visitar el Inframundo. Aún no era una dullahan por completo. Logré superar un poco la partida de mi amiga con los constantes y duros entrenamientos que mi matriarca imponía. Dejé el trabajo de granja para el combate personal.

Era agotador, mi madre siendo una proficiente guerrera tanto con la hoz como la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Afortunadamente mi piel ya era azul, así que los abundantes moretones no eran tan evidentes. Así continuó mi vida hasta que el destino tomo una drástica decisión. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer; Ella me citó una noche de luna menguante en el mismo lugar donde había cortado el azarollo. Se hallaba de espaldas, viendo al satélite selenita iluminar las montañas de Wicklow.

– "Matriarca, ¿Qué se te ofrece?" – Pregunté al reunirme.

– "Lala." – Habló con tono serio. – "Después que el Abismo depositó su semilla, estuviste nueve meses en mi vientre. Nueve meses en los que, por un efímero momento en el plano temporal, estuve tanto intrigada como feliz."

– "¿De qué hablas, matriarca?"

– "Hija…" – Explicó colocando sus manos en mis hombros. Volverla a escuchar llamarme 'hija', algo muy poco común en ella, me hizo sonreír. – "Eres una dullahan de sangre pura, el poder de la Eterna Oscuridad corre por tus venas. No hay nada que me haga sentir más orgullosa que haber dado a luz a tal perfección."

– "Gra-gracias, matriarca." – Contesté suprimiendo mis lágrimas. Oírla decir que mi existencia la honraba, era gratificante.

– "Nuestro padre, el Omnipotente Abismo, también lo está. Es por eso que me siento sumamente afortunada por haber sido elegida para el ritual." – Expresó incorporándose y extendiendo sus brazos a sus anchas.

– "¿Eh? ¿Ritual? ¿C-cual ritual?"

– "El ritual de sucesión, Lala, cuando nuestro padre selecciona a una digna heredera a tomar su lugar como una prestigiosa Mensajera de la Muerte. Y esa heredera… eres tú."

– "¿Heredera? ¿Hablas de tu puesto?"

– "Correcto. Pero antes de reclamar tu trono, es tu deber darle una baja honorable a esta antigua segadora. Empecemos con el procedimiento." – Ordenó poniendo su hoz en mis manos.

– "¿Y cuál es ese?"

Sonrió, a pesar de lo que iba a decir.

– "Mátame."

Mi corazón casi se detiene por completo y tropecé de la impresión. Dudé de la mujer frente a mí. ¿En verdad me había pedido matarla?

– "¡¿Q-q-qué?!"

– "Mátame, Lala. Termina con mi vida."

– "¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme tal monstruosidad!?"

– "Es la voluntad del Abismo. Eres una dullahan y mi sucesora. Acaba con mi existencia y toma mi lugar."

– "¡No! ¡Nunca!" – Refuté llorando. – "¡Jamás haría tal barbaridad! ¡Me rehúso!"

– "Sabes que no puedes impugnar contra los deseos de nuestro creador. Y yo estoy de acuerdo."

– "¡No me importa! Además… No tengo fuerza ni experiencia suficientes para ser tu sustituta."

– "Es por eso que el pacto es necesario. Una vez que yo perezca, mis poderes serán transferidos a ti. Tus habilidades estarán completas."

– "¡No!"

– "¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Lala?" – Cuestionó sacudiendo mis hombros. – "La fuerza pura y absoluta del Abismo corre en tus venas. Tu nacimiento fue único entre nosotras, las hijas del Eterno Vacío. Si obtuvieras mi poder, serías una ilustre segadora. Estarías a la par de las leyendas de nuestro pasado."

– "¡El poder no me interesa! ¡No quiero hacerte daño, mamá!"

– "¡No le des la espalda a tu destino, Lala! ¡Hazlo, abáteme con tu hoz y dame la gloria de la oscuridad eterna!"

– "¡Nunca!"

Encolerizada, mi madre me abofeteó con toda su fuerza. No se detenía y el dolor era excesivo, pero aún así, no hice esfuerzo por recriminarle. Me oponía a ser su ejecutora. Una vez disminuida su ira, me dejó arrojada en el suelo.

– "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien te dé muerte?" – Indagué tratando de ignorar el ardor de mis mejillas.

– "Soy una inmortal. No puedo ser destruida por nadie más que otra criatura del Abismo. Y qué mejor que morir a manos de la elegida."

– "¡No soy la elegida de nada! ¡Solo soy una simple campesina de Irlanda! ¡Y tú también!"

– "¡Soy una orgullosa dullahan! ¡Nunca me compares con esos miserables mortales!"

– "¡Ellos no son miserables! ¡Tienen vidas más hermosas e interesantes que el ser peones de un monstruo cruel como el maldito Abismo!"

– "¡El humano te ha corrompido, ahora blasfemas contra nuestro Padre mismo!"

– "¡Si decir la verdad es blasfemar, entonces soy la más grande execradora!"

Su puño golpeó tan fuerte que mi vista se tornó borrosa por unos segundos.

– "Me has decepcionado, Lala. Has faltado el respeto a tus raíces y prefieres defender a esos insignificantes mamíferos que honrar a tu familia."

– "A veces creo que no eres mi familia. Incluso Eve me respetaba más que tú."

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa al oírme decir eso.

– "Esa niña era un infeliz gusano que ahora sufre eternamente como lo merece."

Perdí la razón. No debió haber dicho eso. Insultar a Eve me hizo reaccionar con violencia y me lancé contra ella sin pensarlo dos veces. La ira me daba fuerzas para atacar con ahínco y aunque ella fuera una peleadora experimentada, algunos de mis golpes le impactaron directamente. Sus quejidos confirmaban que surtían efecto. Pero, a pesar de mi imparable asalto, ella seguía sonriendo de manera burlona, provocándome.

– "¡Sí! ¡Golpéame! ¡Deja que el odio te consuma! ¡¿O acaso eres una cobarde?!"

Cegada por la furia, le propiné un puñetazo que la arrojó al suelo. Inmovilizada por ello, aproveché el momento y tomé la enorme guadaña en mis manos. La alcé hasta donde pude, cerniéndole sobre la mujer indefensa. El arma se rodeó por la negra neblina, presagio de la Muerte. E incluso en tan vulnerable posición, la sonrisa de mi madre no desparecía.

– "De vuelta al vacío…" – La oí musitar.

Gritando a todo pulmón, descargué toda mi fuerza en un enérgico ataque. La hoz brilló con un rojo intenso en su trayecto y un destello me cegó cuando hizo contacto.

– "Se acabó…" – Dije en voz baja.

No pude hacerlo, jamás lo haría. Sin importar sus golpes o sus insultos, nunca me atrevería a quitarle la vida a la mujer que me trajo al mundo. Ella solo quedó mirándome anonadada. La hoz a su lado, clavada en el suelo, no se le tocó ni un solo cabello.

– "¿Por qué, Lala?" – Preguntó llorando con enfado. – "¿Por qué después de criarte con el corazón frío, aún te rehúsas a darme gloria?"

– "Porque prefiero vivir siendo odiada que vivir sin madre." – Confesé dejándome caer al piso, estaba agotada.

– "No eres una segadora de almas. Tu no… Tu no perteneces aquí." – Masculló ella mirando al piso. Su cabello le cubría los ojos y sus lágrimas manchaban el suelo. – "Vete, Lala. Vete lejos y nunca regreses."

– "¿Acaso me he ganado tu desprecio eterno, matriarca?"

Ella no contestó, solo le levantó y quitó el polvo de su ropa para después regresar a la casa. Yo me quedé unos minutos aún sin moverme, intentando calmarme. De nuevo, sensaciones conflictivas hervían en mi interior; Felicidad de no ser la verdugo de mi propia sangre y tristeza por su rechazo.

Al regresar, el silencio reinó entre nosotras, pasamos el día sin hablarnos en lo absoluto. No dije nada, temía que al abrir mi boca arruinaría las cosas aún más. Al siguiente día, desperté y no la vi por ningún lado. Me di un baño y al salir, descubrí que mis cosas habían sido empacadas en una gran maleta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el ensordecedor ruido de un motor irrumpió en la casa. Mi progenitora se apresuró a abrir la puerta para recibir a sus invitados.

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin_ , Sra. Sheehy. Soy el agente McAllister y vengo del Programa de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies, División Británica. Supongo sabe porque estoy aquí." – Saludó un hombre pelirrojo vestido en traje negro con gafas de sol.

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin_ , agente. Esperaba su llegada. Ella ya está lista para partir." – Contestó mi madre, invitando al hombre adentro. Este me saludó al verme.

– "Hola, tú debes ser Lala, ¿cierto?" – Preguntó el hombre, yo afirmé con la cabeza. – "Tu madre dice que deseas unirte a nuestro programa. Bueno, no sé si hayas escuchado todo sobre nosotros pero nuestro trabajo es asegurar el contacto entre las especies liminales y los humanos. Para no extenderme más, solo te diré que si deseas explorar el mundo, somos las personas indicadas para asistirte con ello. Si estás dispuesta a acompañarnos, podemos partir ahora mismo. ¿Qué dices, Lala?"

No contesté. Sabía del Intercambio Cultural, había iniciado en Japón y se extendía por el resto de los países conforme mas especies liminales se sumaban al programa. Mi madre había orquestado esto, ¿cierto? Ella me quería lejos y que mejor que este experimento del gobierno para lograrlo. Me sentía desdichada; No lo consultó conmigo, no pidió mi opinión. Pero reconocí que mi vida junto a ella no era más una posibilidad y yo, recién siendo una mayor de edad, podría tomar esta oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo mi vida.

– "Acepto." – Declaré tomando mis pertenencias.

– "Excelente. Bienvenida seas, Lala. Te aseguro que hallaremos un buen hogar para ti." – Contestó entusiasmado el sujeto, estrechando mi mano.

Antes de salir, volteé en dirección a mi matriarca. Ni una sola despedida o palabras de aliento, ni siquiera agitar su mano para darme el adiós. Resignada, acompañé al hombre hasta el helicóptero que usaba como transporte. Admiré por última vez el sol brillar sobre los campos de dientes de león, pintando de un bello color dorado a las montañas del Leinster. Me despedí en silencio de mi hogar, de Wicklow, de Irlanda.

De mi madre.

 **~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

– "Elegí este país para estar lo más lejos de Irlanda. Deseaba empezar de nuevo, alejarme de todo el asunto sobre las almas y el Abismo." – Expresó la dullahan. – "Pero, el mundo siempre me recordaba que no puedo huir de mis orígenes. Alguien como yo, con mi apariencia y con una cabeza removible, es y siempre será, un monstruo ante los ojos de cualquiera."

Lala entrecerró los ojos, apretando sus puños.

– "Y aún así, en vez de desplomarme, decidí usar tal percepción sobre mi especie a mi favor. Si el mundo me ve solo como un presagio de su ruina, entonces que así sea. Usar lenguaje innecesariamente complicado, blandir una hoz y declararme la gran Segadora de la Oscuridad, entre otros enaltecidos títulos, se volverían mi identidad. Y nadie lo tomó en serio."

– "Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No te parece algo degradante?" – Pregunté extrañada por tan inusual decisión.

– "Porque… Solo volviéndome un cliché ambulante, dejarían de observarme como un ser ajeno. Con jugar a pretender ser lo que soy en realidad, nadie me temería, nadie se alejaría, nadie me dejaría sola."

Comprendí a la dullahan. Después de su experiencia, la soledad es lo menos que uno desea.

– "Y además, es mi manera de rebelarme ante el Abismo. No seguiré su juego, no cederé a sus demandas. Ridiculizar su nombre aunque deba humillar el mío, es mi venganza." – Masculló la mujer, con un tono de resentimiento. – "No me importa si algún día debo responder por mis imprecaciones, seguiré firme en negarme a volverme otra esclava suya."

– "Entiendo. Lamento todo lo que debiste sufrir, Lala."

– "Ha pasado tiempo ya. Poco a poco la ira en mi interior va cediendo. No significa que mis ideales flaqueen por ello. Quiero reivindicarme." – Confesó ella, alzando su mirada al techo. – "Por ella."

– "¿Eve?"

– "Así es. Por las personas como Eve que no tuvieron segundas oportunidades, por aquellas a quienes el Abismo se llevó egoístamente. Quiero combatir a la muerte misma."

Un irónico giro para una dullahan, pero un acto noble después de todo.

– "¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?" – Cuestioné.

– "Aún no lo decido. Pero… ya he dado un gran paso, a mi parecer."

– "¿Has… evitado la muerte de alguien?"

– "Si. En cierta forma, la he burlado."

– "¿De quién? Digo, si no es molestia la pregunta."

– "Yuuhi. Yuuhi Hajime." – Recordó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. – "Una buena niña. La primera verdadera amiga desde que llegué a Japón."

– "Oh, ya veo. ¿Cómo la conociste?"

– "Fue cuando visité al dueño de esta casa en el hospital. Después de un… incidente con la familia de esa extravagante sirena, el mortal fue ingresado para ayudarle a recuperar de sus heridas. Dado que las habitantes de la casa son tan enérgicas y poseen un físico poco adecuado para las instalaciones humanas, se decidió que yo acudiera a hacerle compañía."

– "Sabía que había algo peligroso acerca de Mero."

– "Coincido. La afable personalidad del mortal lo hizo entablar amistad con los niños del lugar. Es ahí donde observé a una tímida infante acechar desde la puerta. Me sorprendí al realizar que su atención no estaba en el humano, sino en mí." – Explicó. – "Yuuhi. Una niña solitaria, sin poder hacer amigos. Su parecido físico con Eve era casi impresionante. Pocas razones necesité para interesarme en su problema."

Sentándose, observó la ventana. Podía ver el sol filtrándose por las cortinas. Suspirando, prosiguió.

– "Tomó en serio mi declaración de ser la mensajera de la muerte. Y aún así, le agradó. Yo le parecía genuinamente agradable. Confesó que deseaba ser mi amiga y yo acepté." – Su sonrisa se desvaneció y frotó sus manos nerviosamente. – "Me preguntó si su alma viviría después de fallecer. No supe que responderle. Aún tengo algo de ansiedad social desde que vine al país y preferí pedir consejo al humano. Ahí me enteré del estado grave en el que Yuuhi se encontraba."

– "¿Enfermedad terminal?"

– "Correcto. El día que la conocí, fue internada en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. No pasaría de la noche." – Lala apretó con fuerza sus manos y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro. – "Las memorias de Eve regresaron a mí. Me sentía maldita. De nuevo, otra persona con quien entablo amistad y el Abismo pretende quitármela. Afortunadamente, ese mortal me dio ánimos para fortalecerme. No podía tolerar el quedarme sin hacer nada, estaba determinada a cambiar el destino de esa niña."

– "Entonces… ¿Qué hiciste?"

– "Cometí un pecado ante los ojos del Abismo. Decidí que la Muerte no podría arrancarle la existencia y al igual que Prometeo le robó el fuego a los dioses para entregárselo a los humanos, yo le ofrecí a Yuuhi el regalo prohibido de la vida eterna."

– "¿C-como es posible?"

– "No puedo usar mis poderes para ello, la energía abismal pura es fatal para los humanos. Pero, la inmortalidad se puede conseguir de muchas maneras. A veces, solo se necesita algo tan pequeño como el diente de un muerto viviente."

– "Hablas de…"

– "Un zombie." – Confesó.

– "Pero, ¿de dónde?"

– "Esa mujer, Smith, posee compañeras muy diversas y útiles."

– "Creo que se a quien te refieres, es esa chica, Zombina, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo la convenciste para ayudarte?" – Recordé a la pelirroja de la foto en el despacho de Smith.

– "No precisé de su aprobación para ello. Un poco de sigilo y un par de pinzas hacen maravillas."

– "Eres una caja de sorpresas, azulita. ¿Y Yuuhi, estuvo de acuerdo?"

– "No objetó. El verla disfrutar de su nueva vida junto a sus nuevos amigos fueron más que evidencia suficiente para demostrar que tomé la decisión correcta." – Volvió a sonreír. – "Cuando ella reía, era como si Eve lo hiciera también."

Mis ojos se tornaron húmedos, era conmovedor.

– "Eso es hermoso, Lala." – Declaré con sinceridad, poniendo mi brazo alrededor suyo y pegándola a mí. – "Eres una buena persona."

– "G-g-gracias. Es solo un pequeño paso en la dirección correcta, espero."

– "Un pequeño paso para una dullahan, pero un gran salto para la humanidad."

– "¿Quién se plagia frases famosas ahora?"

– "Je, lo sé, lo sé." – Bromeé sacando mi lengua y guiñando tres ojos. – "De todas formas, te agradezco el compartir esto conmigo. Supongo que no me guardas rencor entonces."

– "Bueno, admito que aún estoy algo molesta por la forma tan lasciva en que me trataste, pero…" – Se sonrojó. – "Solo… trata de no hacerlo... tan seguido..."

– "Clar… ¿¡Eh!?" – Exclamé ruborizándome igual.

– "¡N-nada, dije que te perdono, mortal!"

– "¡Oh! ¡Claro, si, _danke_! Je…"

Ambas nos separamos y volteamos la mirada, rojas como tomates. No si ella hablaba sobre lo mismo que estoy pensando, pero prefiero no crear más malentendidos de nuevo.

– "Ehem…" – Hablé aclarando mi garganta. – "Supongo que ya estamos a mano."

– "Claro… Err… Me disculpo por mi comportamiento inicial. Solo estaba actuando, no planeo tomar tu alma o algo así."

– "Si, entiendo, entiendo. Uhm… Pido perdón por lo que hice… y bueno, ya me disculpé antes, pero lo hago de nuevo."

– "Eh, si, si, por supuesto."

Diantres, esto era muy incómodo. ¿Dónde hay una distracción cuando se le necesita?

 _*(gruñido)*_

Salvada por mi estómago. Gracias, ácido gástrico.

– "Creo que es tiempo de retirarme. Lamento el quitarte tu tiempo matutino, Lala."

– "No hay necesidad de disculpas, descendiente de Arachne, también oíste mi anécdota."

– "Bueno, la tuya es más interesante. La mía es la típica idiota que huye de casa."

– "No es diferente a la tonta idealista rebelándose contra las tradiciones familiares."

– "Supongo. Ambas somos unas bobas, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mortal."

– "Entonces, ¿Me haría el honor de acompañar a esta idiota a la cocina para satisfacer sus necesidades alimenticias, _fraülein_ Sheehy?" – Bromeé ofreciendo mi brazo.

– "Teniendo en cuenta que el platillo que me ofreciste anteriormente ha perdido su temperatura ideal y que su sabor no era el más apto, me temo que acepto tu propuesta. Guía el camino, Aria Jaëgersturm." – Aceptó tomándolo. Su voz pronunciando mi nombre es realmente angelical.

Reímos un poco. Nos dirigimos a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar. O a esperar a que Kimihito consiguiera más provisiones, ya que si mal no recuerdo, el sekihan fue lo último que quedaba. En todo caso, lo que importaba era que Lala y yo habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias y que, por ahora, el mundo estaba en paz.

Era una hermosa mañana en compañía de una buena amiga y agradezco a los dioses por ello.

– "¡Hey gente, hola gente! ¡El café se me acabó y necesito uno deprisa, que llego tarde al trabajo! ¿Dónde está Cariño-kun?"

¡Te odio, Smith!

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Gracias por leer. Ojalá mi versión del pasado de la gran Lala les haya gustado. Y por cierto, ella realmente nació el veinticinco de diciembre, según el twitter oficial de la serie.

En fin, con esto doy por finalizado el periodo _Merótico_ y los siguientes capítulos volverán al tono humorístico habitual. Claro que la influencia de la sirena puede que me haga agregar uno que otro momento trágico, pero será en pequeñas dosis.* Nos leemos en el siguiente número.

 _*Las pequeñas dosis pueden variar en cantidad y ser de tamaño mayor al indicado. Cierta sirena rosada no se hace responsable de las posibles tragedias que puedan desarrollarse. Consume comida chatarra._


	8. No es fácil conseguir empleo (Parte 1)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola humanos y liminales encubiertos, Tarmo Flake regresa con un nuevo episodio de _Las trágicas desventuras de una pobre arañita_ ; Quiero decir, _No es fácil ser una Arachne_. Espero les agrade.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

– "Bienvenido a Kentucky Fried Harpy, ¿en qué puedo servirle?"

– "¡CUARTO DE LIBRA CON QUESO EXTRA!"

– "Disculpe, pero no necesita gritar, además que aquí vendemos poll-"

– "¡Y EL DOBLE DE PAPAS!"

– "Señor, le recuerdo que..."

– "¡Y QUE LAS PAPAS TAMBIÉN LLEVEN QUESO EXTRA!"

– "Pero…"

– "¡Y UNA CAJITA ALEGRE!"

– "Eso es para niños… Y no vend-"

– "¡CAJITA ALEGRE! ¡DE PRISA!"

¡Zeus en el Olimpo! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Cierto, le pedí a Smith que me buscara un trabajo. ¡Pero no me refería a esto! No solo tengo que vestir este ridículo uniforme, incluyendo un estúpido gorro en forma de arpía chillona, aceptar una paga debajo del mínimo humanamente posible o estar todo el día en una cabina increíblemente pequeña, sino que también debo soportar las incoherentes exigencias de los clientes que creen que podemos cumplir todos sus absurdos caprichos.

¡Y para colmo la comida que se vende aquí es horrible!

– "¿Todo bien, _Jogertrum_?" – Preguntó un hombre a mi lado.

– "Es Jaëgersturm. Y sí, jefe, estoy bien." – Respondí al sujeto que resulta ser mi superior.

– "Bien. Necesitamos más salsa secreta, pon la mayonesa al sol."

Siempre creí que eso solo sucedía en la televisión, pero la realidad es peor que la fantasía. No me quejo, al menos pude salir de esa diminuta cabina y estirar mis piernas. Lo necesitaba, casi tenía mis pedipalpos pegados al estómago de lo apretada que me encontraba. Me dirigí a la bodega a sacar las reservas de esa horrible mayonesa artificial. Ignoré las cucarachas que huyeron cuando encendí la luz y salí por la puerta trasera para dejar los envases a merced del astro rey. Ignoro cómo un poco de radiación ultravioleta puede mejorar el sabor de la mayonesa rancia, pero no es que me importe.

– "¡ _Jugerstar_ , se nos acaba la soda de dieta! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ponle más mostaza al agua!" – Ordenó mi jefe repentinamente.

– "Estoy checando la mayonesa."

– "¡No me salgas con excusas, apresúrate o te despido!"

¡Argh! ¡Lo que daría por arrancar su tráquea! Pero antes de continuar con este ridículo teatro de dolor, es mejor regresar al principio de esta infeliz tragicomedia a la que llamo mi vida.

Después de que Lala y yo por fin arregláramos nuestros problemas, mi felicidad estaba en su ápice y nos dirigimos a la cocina para hallar algo que comer. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que la puerta abriéndose anunció el inicio del horror.

– "¿Dónde está Cariño-kun?"

Esa abominación antropomorfa bípeda conocida como Kuroko Smith irrumpió en la casa como si se tratara de la suya, exigiendo cafeína de inmediato para llegar a tiempo a lo que ella aseguraba ser trabajo. Dudo que un parásito como ella realmente haga algo más que holgazanear y abusar de su estatus para holgazanear aún más. Naturalmente, la presencia de tan vituperable ser provocó que mi sonrisa desapareciera, algo que la dullahan a mi lado emuló perfectamente.

– "¡Bruj- digo, Smith! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" – Cuestioné de la manera más cordial que pude a la agente.

– "Uy, que genio tienes en las mañanas, Aria. Solo quiero un poco de café para despertarme. Llego tarde al trabajo, ¿sabes?" – Respondió la mujer.

– "¿No sería más fácil comprar uno en el camino?"

– "¿Pero porque conformarse y pagar por un brebaje barato cuando tengo a Cariño-kun disponible?"

– "Kimihito aún se halla dormido."

– "Pues ve a despertarlo, ¿quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo."

– "Por los dioses, Smith, ¿no tienes vergüenza?"

– "No sé de que hablas, Aria. Y le dices que lo quiero sin azúcar."

– " _Du nervst._ "

– "No estoy para adivinanzas en alemán ahora, mujer. Solo ve a buscar al dueño de esta casa."

– "Me niego a despertarlo para complacer tus caprichos. Y aunque lo hiciera, los víveres se gastaron, incluido el café."

La agente se horrorizó ante eso. ¿En verdad, Smith? Es como si le hubieran informado de la muerte de alguien cercano. Bueno, aunque me cuesta ver a Smith como una persona con sentimientos hacia algo que no sea su adorado café.

– "Vaya tragedia." – Replicó suspirando. – "La vida es dolor."

Mis cejas solo se arquearon más al oír eso.

– "Si, si, tu existencia es una agonía, blah blah. ¿Ya te vas?" – Espeté fastidiada.

– "Oh, Aria, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, aún me tratas con tanta hostilidad."

– "Si, soy una desalmada, mua-ja-ja-ja..." – Dije con el tono más sarcástico posible. – "Ahora, si no te importa…"

– "En fin, ya que estoy aquí, podemos discutir sobre el asunto de hallarte empleo."

– "Adio-¿Uh? ¿Dijiste empleo?" – Pregunté confundida.

– "Así es. Aún estás interesada en un trabajo, ¿cierto?"

– "Bueno, sí, pero…"

– "Pues justamente hay una vacante abierta para uno de medio tiempo. El puesto se lo dimos primero a una nekomata pero esta lo rechazó. Si aceptas puedo tramitar tu pase independiente para que puedas salir por tu cuenta sin problemas."

– "Eso… suena demasiado benévolo viniendo de ti." – Opiné desconfiada de la inusual generosidad de la agente.

– "Oh, vamos, Aria, no soy una villana de caricatura. Solo quiero ayudar a mi arachne favorita."

– "Uy, que afortunada soy. Como sea, si aceptara, ¿Cuándo empezaría?"

– "De hecho, podrías hacerlo desde esta tarde. Ya tengo tu expediente y demás datos, así que el proceso debería ser muy breve, además que el contratista está dispuesto a emplear a cualquiera sin importar su especie mientras tenga ganas de laborar."

– "Uhm…" – Musité con mi mano en la barbilla. – "¿Cómo sé que no terminaré como rehén de algún secuestrador o algún otro incidente similar?"

– "Me sorprende tu desconfianza, arañita." – Contestó Smith con un gesto exagerado. – "¿Acaso crees que una agente del gobierno podría caer tan bajo?"

– "Sí." – Respondí secamente.

– "Ouch, eso duele. Pero te equivocas esta vez, Jaëgersturm, es un trabajo común y corriente. No es precisamente de paga elevada pero tomando en cuenta que eres primeriza, te sentirá bien."

– "Aún no sé siquiera de que trata."

– "Serías una empleada especializada en trato personal al cliente y manejo de utilidades netas de una cadena internacional dedicada a venta de productos alimenticios derivados de aves de corral." – Afirmó la agente. La longitud de su respuesta hizo que hasta Lala girara los ojos sardónicamente.

– "¿Una cajera de un restaurant de comida rápida de pollo frito? ¡¿En serio?!" – Exclamé.

– "Si lo deseas llamar de manera tan simplona… Pero sí, precisamente."

– "Ugh, honestamente esperaba algo más a mi nivel. Fui policía en mi país, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Las leyes de Japón no son las mismas de Sparassus. Aunque tu experiencia es útil, no podemos ofrecerte un puesto en cosas relacionadas con la seguridad sin antes haber probado que eres una ciudadana pacífica."

– "No te preocupes Smith, si algún día inicio una matanza desenfrenada, TÚ serás la primera en saberlo." – Aseveré. Claro que se enteraría… ¡Cuando le abra el cráneo con mis propias manos!

– "Es bueno saber que me estimas." – Pestañeó sus ojos rápidamente. ¿Intenta ser linda o solo burlarse de mí? – "Pero aún así, me temo que debes empezar desde abajo. Tómalo como una prueba, si todo resulta bien te conseguiré algo más apto para una arachne de tu clase. ¿Trato hecho?" – Dijo ella ofreciendo su mano.

– "Uhm…"

Medité por unos momentos. Si bien no sonaba a un trabajo glamoroso (o digno), era un empleo honesto al final de cuentas. No confío en Smith, pero tampoco es que tenga otra opción. Decisiones, decisiones.

– "Tal vez no me sea de mi incumbencia, mortal, pero me parece que obtendrías beneficios con esta proposición." – Opinó Lala poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

– "Oh, ¿De cuales estás hablando?"

– "El pase independiente te sería útil. Aún si el trabajo no te fuera afable, podrías hallar otro por tu cuenta. Además, estoy segura que tu naturaleza de cazadora se sentiría sumamente restringida si no hallas actividad en que ocuparte."

Agradecí mentalmente la preocupación de la dullahan. Tenía razón, el pase independiente me sería de gran utilidad; No solo podría hallar otro empleo si deseara, también me daría oportunidad de volver a mis ejercicios matutinos en el exterior. Bueno, si ella opina que está bien, entonces lo hare.

– "Es un trato, agente." – Ofrecí mi mano a la pelinegra.

– "Me alegra que aceptes, Aria. Vendré por ti alrededor de las tres de la tarde con los documentos necesarios. Bienvenida al mundo laboral del Japón." – Contestó estrechando la suya. – "Cualquier duda, llámame."

– "Lo haría, pero el celular que me diste no tiene tarjeta SIM o siquiera un mísero adaptador de corriente."

– "¿Qué todo lo tengo que hacer yo? Bien, te traeré ambos cuando venga a buscarte. En fin, debo irme o llegaré tarde."

– "De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Smith."

La mujer se despidió y aceleró a toda velocidad en su vehículo. Oh Arachne mía, había olvidado que Smith conduce como la bruja psicópata que es. Los flashbacks regresan, el horror se apodera de mi almita. Esto ya es mala idea desde el principio.

– "Siento que he cometido un terrible error." – Me dije para mí.

– "Confío en que lo harás bien." – Expresó Lala.

– "Si tu lo dices." – Suspiré. – "Como sea, aún tengo hambre y no hay nada para desayunar. ¿Se te ocurre algo?"

– "Lamento no tener sugerencias en este momento."

Afortunadamente Kimihito hizo su aparición.

– "Buenos días, chicas. Me pareció oír la voz de la agente Smith hace un momento."

– " _Guten morgen, Herr Kommandant_. Es correcto, Smith estuvo aquí pero acaba de irse." – Saludé a Kurusu. Lala hizo una reverencia.

– "Ya veo, ¿ella deseaba algo?"

– "Un poco de cafeína, lo usual. Además de ofrecerme un empleo, el cual acepté."

– "Oh, me alegro por ello, Aria." – Sonrió dándome la mano.

– " _Danke, Herr Kommandant._ " – La estreché también.

– "Bueno, voy a darme un baño y después de encargaré de preparar el desayuno."

– "Me temo que los víveres se han agotado. Lala y yo planeábamos cocinar el nuestro de hecho."

– "Imposible, yo recuerdo haber comprado suficiente para la semana." – Contestó el muchacho extrañado. Fue a la cocina a investigar. El abrió el enorme refrigerador y lo demás compartimentos que guardaban los alimentos para descubrirlos vacíos.

– "Se lo dije, _Herr Kommandant_ , ni siquiera un frijolito."

– "¿Revisaron el segundo compartimento?" – Preguntó el chico.

– "¿Uh? ¿Segundo compartimento?" – Contesté confundida. – "¿Sabes algo de eso, Lala?"

– "Negativo." – Respondió la dullahan.

Kimihito entonces nos mostró una puerta en el suelo. La abrió y un ligero aire helado salió de esta. Era otro refrigerador, lleno de comida. A su lado, se hallaban cajas con otros víveres. Admito que tal puerta estaba muy bien camuflada y ni Lala y yo sospechábamos de ello.

– "Puede parecer extraño poseer una hielera en el suelo." – Explicó el muchacho. – "Pero cuando remodelaron la casa, pensaron que así se ahorraría más espacio. Es excelente para guardar las raciones de emergencia."

– "Inusual pero práctico diseño." – Admití. – "Si no le molesta, _Herr Kommandant_ , me gustaría ayudarle a preparar los alimentos."

– "Por supuesto, Aria, no hay problema. La ayuda siempre me es bienvenida."

– "Uhm." – Interrumpió Lala. – "Yo quisiera… ayudar también."

– "Claro que sí, Lala. Me alegra que desees unirte." – Sonrió el casero. – "Voy a tomar una ducha. No se molesten en esperarme, pueden empezar sin mí, chicas."

– " _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_." – Dije saludando a usanza militar.

El se retiró, mi compañera y yo pusimos manos a la obra. Ahora con la mayor selección de ingredientes, deberíamos poder hacer algo bueno.

– "Uhm… No me decido que preparar." – Confesé pensativa. – "¿Alguna idea, Lala?"

– "B-bueno, si no es molestia… q-quisiera volver a probarte… ¡Digo, probar tu sekihan!" – Expresó la irlandesa ruborizada.

– "Oh, bien, no hay problema. ¿No importa que el primero haya sido un desastre?"

– "Planeo aconsejarte para obtener un mejor resultado." – Respondió algo más calmada.

– " _Sehr gut_. Manos a la obra, chef."

Verla desempeñarse en la cocina era inusual. A pesar de eso, ella mostró conocimientos respecto a los platillos como condimentos, mezclas de sabores y temperatura. La experiencia de su niñez como granjera le ha sido útil después de todo. Se suponía que solo iba a ayudarme con el sekihan pero al final terminó cocinándolo casi ella sola. No me quejo, su habilidad es superior a la mía, además que verla contenta me es suficiente.

¡Porque hacer felices a las personas es el deber de cada uno! ¡No es que me interese personalmente en Lala o algo así! ¡Lo juro!

Ehem… Kurusu había terminado de asearse y nos acompañó. Pregunté a Lala si ella deseaba tomar una ducha pero ella contestó que su piel raramente requiere aseo, siendo una Abismal y eso. Las siguientes en despertar fueron Centorea y Meroune. Ambas se extrañaron de ver a Lala en la cocina, haciéndola sonrojar. Je, es graciosa verla tan tímida. Mientras la centauro se excusó para tomar un baño, la chica sirena (quien no necesita ducharse por obvias razones) solicitó degustar un platillo hecho por la dullahan, puesto que era la primera vez que esta se interesaba en tales quehaceres. Si bien Lala se sentía algo incómoda por tanta atención recibida, mis palabras le calmaron.

Papi y Suu nos dieron los buenos días. Me puse un poco nerviosa por la presencia de la limo, después de todo el asunto de insultarle y hacerla sentir mal. Traté de despejar mi mente de tal asunto y actué como si nada. Rachnera hizo su aparición y al saludarnos noté una pequeña sonrisita de complicidad al vernos a mí y a la dullahan. Miia fue la última en levantarse y su primera reacción fue abrazar a su "Cariño". Tuvimos que llamar su atención para evitar que terminara quebrando las costillas del pobre muchacho. Ya listas todas, nos sentamos en la mesa; O al menos todas, excepto Rachnera, Centorea y yo. No es fácil tener cuerpos tan grandes.

Le ofrecí a Meroune el primer sekihan que Lala terminó, como ella había solicitado. Resultó ser de su agrado.

– "Lala-san, desconocía su dotes para la cocina. Me hubiera gustado haber probado estos manjares desde antes." – Declaró la chica de cabello rosa al degustar el arroz.

– "N-no es nada." – Musitó con timidez la dullahan.

– "Mi Querido Señor, esto no significa que sus obras maestras tengan menos valor para mí. Usted sigue siendo el mejor chef que he conocido." – Dijo la sirena a Kimihito.

– "Está bien, Mero, no necesitas halagarme tanto." – Respondió el chico rascando su cabeza. – "A mí me agrada que Lala desee involucrarse más con nosotros. No lo tomes a mal, Lala, pero a veces creía que no te agradaba nuestra compañía."

– "Es solo mi manera de demostrar mi satisfacción con las condiciones de vida en esta morada, mortal." – Manifestó la chica azul. Volteó a verme pero rápidamente apartó la mirada. – "N-no es por t-tratar de probar nada."

– "Bueno, en cualquier caso, me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya." – Contestó Kimihito, sonriendo.

– "Debo confesar que estoy algo sorprendida por este inesperada revelación de tu parte, Lala." – Declaró Centorea, degustando su ensalada vegetariana. Aunque había más zanahorias que demás vegetales. . – "Pero admito que estoy intrigada. Si no es molestia y si me permites hacer una petición, me gustaría probar también uno de tus platillos."

La irlandesa se ruborizó y se movió nerviosa en su asiento. Demasiada atención en una sola mañana no le era fácil de procesar. Mi miró de nuevo, pidiendo silenciosamente consejo. Y asentí con la cabeza en señal de apoyo. Aquello la tranquilizó.

– "Si es tu deseo degustar el exquisito placer culinario de la Gran Segadora Abismal, entonces será mi objetivo complacerte, guerrera centauro." – Aceptó pomposamente la dullahan.

– "Te lo agradezco, segadora." – Dijo la rubia e hizo una reverencia. Lala sonrió levemente al ser reconocida por tal título.

– "¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!" – Exclamó enérgicamente Papi. Suu se unió a la solicitud.

– "Chicas, chicas, no abrumen a Lala tan de repente. La van a asustar." – Pidió Kimihito, calmando el ánimo de las inquilinas.

Uno siempre puede contar con el carismático Kurusu para dominar la situación.

– "¡No es justo!" – Vociferó Miia repentinamente. – "¡¿Cómo es que su comida es mucho mejor que la mía?! ¡¿Acaso intenta hacerme ver mal?!"

Honestamente, Miia, tus celos lo hacen por si solos.

– "¡Jum!" – Bufó la lamia. – "¡Entonces yo les prepararé el almuerzo, no me voy a quedar atrás!"

Todos los presentes perdimos el color al oírla. ¡No! ¡Por todos los dioses Olímpicos y los Titanes, no le permitan cumplir su palabra!

– "M-Miia, no es necesario." – Opinó nerviosamente Kimihito.

– "Pero Cariño, ¿Qué tal si intenta ganar tu corazón a través de tu estómago? ¡No me quedaré de cola cruzada mientras esa loca se roba a mi Cariño!"

– "Siento interrumpir tus infundadas declaraciones, mujer serpiente, pero mi interés en este mortal es meramente laboral. No deseo perseguir alguna clase de relación sentimental con él, así que debo insistir en que detengas tales injurias hacia mi persona." – Anunció Lala cruzada de brazos y con un tono autoritativo.

– "Bien… No bajaré la guardia de todas maneras." – Masculló la pelirroja.

Kimihito suspiró. Estos altercados ya deben serle muy comunes, pero no por eso tolerables.

– "Sinceramente, Miia, no todas pasamos las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en cómo ganar el corazón de mi Querido." – Habló Rachnera cortando un trozo de carne. – "Algunas de nosotras ni siquiera estamos interesadas en los hombres." – Mencionó esto último guiñándome tres ojos. Me puse roja como una grana. El timbre de la puerta sonó, proveyendo una buena distracción.

– "¡Yo contesto!" – Me ofrecí rápidamente y me levanté a atender a quien tocaba.

Diablos, Rachnera, no digas esas cosas tan despreocupadamente, aún no estoy lista para salir del clóset. De por sí no fue sencillo revelárselo a ti y a Lala. Abrí la puerta y un joven hombre con un paquete apareció. Creí que le sorprendería un poco el ser recibido por una arachne pero parecía no afectarle.

– "Uhm, veamos… Monsuta-cho seiscientos sesenta y seis… ¿Es esta la residencia Kurusu, cierto?" – Preguntó el muchacho.

– "Así es." – Le confirmé.

– "Oh, perdón por preguntar, pero generalmente es una centauro o una arpía quien me atiende. No la había visto a usted antes. Si no le molesta, ¿podría firmar de recibido, por favor?"

– "Por supuesto." – Contesté firmando en el papel que me mostró.

– "Excelente. Gracias, señorita." – Se despidió el joven.

– " _Auf wiedersehen_." – Me despedí también.

Hmm, el paquete dice para una tal Du Neptune. ¿Acaso será Meroune?

– "¿Quién era, Aria-nee?" – Preguntó Papi.

– "Un chico con un paquete. Dice que es para la señorita Du Neptune."

– "Oh, entonces es para mí. Gracias, Aria-san." – Respondió la sirena. Eso responde mi duda.

– " _Bitte sehr_. Si no es molestia, Mero-san, ¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata?"

– "Es solo algo de ropa que pedí por Internet. Nada fuera de lo común." – Aclaró ella.

Ah, compras en línea. Confieso ser una neófita en asuntos de tecnología informática. De hecho, parte de la razón por la cual no he usado el celular que Smith me obsequió es debido a que ignoro cómo manejarlo y me da algo de pena admitirlo. Si Lorelei está acostumbrada a tales aparatos entonces quizás le pida algunos consejos en privado.

– "No sabía que los gastos de la ropa también estaban cubiertos por el gobierno. El Programa de Intercambio es muy generoso en ocasiones." – Opiné. Claro que tal generosidad no siempre resultaba ser honesta, siendo Smith prueba suficiente.

– "Oh no, Aria-san, esto lo pagué con mi propio dinero. No me gusta la idea de tomar ventaja de la bondad del Programa de Intercambio para satisfacer un capricho personal." – Corrigió Meroune.

– "Ya veo. No sabía que poseía fondos personales para tales casos, Mero-san."

– "¡Mero puede comprar lo que sea porque es una princesa! ¡Ella tiene mucho dinero!" – Exclamó Papi con entusiasmo.

– "¿Uh? ¿Una princesa?" – Cuestioné sorprendida.

– "¡Sí! ¡Su mamá es la reina de una castillo enorme!" – Prosiguió la arpía con brillo en sus ojos. – "¡Ahí conocimos a una chica pulpo y luego su mamá nos quiso ahogar!"

Suena a una típica visita familiar. Si tu familia es un grupo de asesinos seriales, por supuesto.

– "Te dije que sería Papi." – Sonrió Rachnera triunfante y extendiendo su mano a Miia. Esta le dio de mala gana algunos billetes.

– "Oh, Papi-san…" – Suspiró la chica acuática.

– "Entonces, _fräulein_ Meroune-san, ¿en verdad es usted una miembro de la realeza?" – Pregunté intrigada. Debía solo ser una exageración de Papi.

– "Me temo que sí, Aria-san." – Confesó la sirena con una débil sonrisa de resignación. – "Soy la princesa del Reino Lorelei, el imperio Sirena oriental. Mi madre es la reina y yo su heredera."

– "Oh…" – Contesté.

Esperen… ¡¿Qué?!

– "¡¿U-una princesa?! ¡¿En verdad?! ¡P-pero…!" – Tartamudeé de la impresión. – "¡¿Qué hace un miembro de la nobleza en un lugar tan común?! D-digo, sin ánimos de ofender, _Herr Kommandant_." – Me disculpé apenada.

– "Sé que parece ilógico que alguien de mi estatus resida en un hogar humilde, pero le aseguro que tal elección fue completamente voluntaria. Yo deseaba conocer el mundo humano como una simple visitante, no una distinguida y petulante soberana." – Se apresuró la sirena a aclarar. – "Además, es aquí donde mis sueños tienen mayor posibilidad de hacerse realidad. Tendré sangre azul, pero mi corazón es como el de cualquier mujer." – Se ruborizó ella, robando miradas breves a un igualmente sonrojado Kimihito.

– "Ya veo…" – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Aún me resulta difícil de digerir tal revelación.

– "Aria-san, le ruego no me trate diferente ahora que conoce mi estirpe, se lo pido como un gran favor. Insisto en que tampoco cambie su actitud respecto a mi nombre, llámeme solo Mero"

– "D-de acuerdo, _fräul_ … Mero-san."

– "Se lo agradezco, Aria-san." – Esbozó una sonrisa sencilla pero con ese toque noble que la caracterizaba.

Este hogar está lleno de sorpresas. Tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero ahora prefiero continuar con saciar mi hambre. Todo transcurrió de manera normal. Kimihito se despidió para ir a su trabajo, Miia estrujando el frágil cuerpo del pobre muchacho como despedida. Papi y Suu iniciaron su sesión de videojuegos y las demás se dedicaron a los quehaceres de la casa. Me ofrecí a lavar los platos, cosa que Lala también imitó. Apreciaba estos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad.

– "No hay nada como un poco de paz para relajar la mente, ¿cierto, Lala?" – Mencioné mi compañera dullahan mientras enjabonaba los trastes.

– "Concuerdo contigo, Aria, tal serenidad es bienvenida." – Respondió la mujer azul. Me sigue gustando la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre. – "¿Te sientes nerviosa pensando en tu nuevo trabajo?"

– "Un poco, sí. Es la primera vez que tengo un empleo en tierras humanas, ignoro como reaccionen las personas ante una araña gigante. Es decir, cuando huí de aquí, no fue precisamente una agradable experiencia."

– "En eso comparto el sentimiento, mi apariencia difícilmente sienta bien entre los habitantes de este país." – Afirmó la dullahan.

– "No solo eso, también desconozco si mi desempeño será aceptable. Es decir, me crié como soldado, no tengo experiencia en comida rápida. Digo, ¿qué tal si lo arruino? ¿Si me pongo nerviosa y confundo alguna orden y…" – Me pausé.

Estaba más que nerviosa; Estaba aterrada. La cultura de Sparassus no tolera errores y en Weidmann eran especialmente estrictos en ese sentido. El adoctrinamiento de mi hogar nunca abandonó mi persona.

– "Tranquilízate, descendiente de Arachne. – Propuso Lala poniendo su mano en mi tembloroso brazo. – "Tu personalidad no es desagradable y has hecho un buen trabajo con la limpieza de esta morada. Estoy segura que cumples con los requisitos básicos."

Admiro su manera de apaciguarme con simple lógica.

– "Sí, creo que tienes razón." – Suspiré. – "Gracias, Lala." – Agradecí sonriendo. – "Me alegro que seas mi amiga."

– "N-no hay problema, m-mortal. ¡S-solo intento que la paz reinante no se interrumpa por tus inseguridades!" – Tartamudeó ruborizada la dullahan.

– "Je, eres tan adorable cuando haces eso, Lala-chan." – Le provoqué revolviendo su cabello.

– "¡D-d-d-detente, en este i-instante m-mortal!"

– "Si me sigues llamando de tal manera, menos voy a detenerme." – Bromeé despeinándola aún más.

– "¡N-no p-prosigas con esto, mujer arácnida!"

– "Te lo advertí, azulita." – Y acto seguido tomé su cabeza. Intentó retenerla con alguna especie de poder, pero en sí la unión con su cuerpo era demasiado débil.

– "¡Waaah!"

– "No te soltaré hasta que me llames como es debido." – Aseveré con una mueca maliciosa.

– "¡M-me rehúso a ceder a tus caprichos, m-mortal!"

– "Siempre tan desafiante, ¿cierto?" – Dije mientras la acercaba a mí.

Me tomó un momento realizar lo que estaba haciendo. Demonios, no empezaré a descontrolarme de nuevo, ¿verdad? Sería extremadamente estúpido después de todo lo sucedido estos dos días. Me detuve antes de que mis instintos me dominaran. Suspiré y volví a colocar su cabeza en su lugar.

– "Perdóname, Lala. No era mi intención repetir mi idiotez anterior." – Me disculpé arrepentida. – "Casi pierdo la razón de nuevo."

– "Trata de controlar tus ímpetus, Aria. Me sentiría incómoda si debo cuidarme la espalda en tu presencia." – Respondió ella acomodando su cabello.

– "Lo sé y lo siento en verdad. Es solo que no pude resistirme al verte tan sonrojada. Te veías tan linda y apetecible."

Santa Arachne, ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?

– "¡Es decir… lucías… bien…!" – Traté de corregir, solo para meter la pata aún más profundo. – "¡No hablo de que me pareciera atractivo verte tan ruborizada o algo así! ¡No, espera! ¡Quiero decir…!"

No puedo ser más patética en este momento. Que alguien me rocíe insecticida.

– "S-si, entiendo." – Contestó una muy, muy avergonzada dullahan.

– "Bien… V-volvamos al t-trabajo, ¿sí?" – Tartamudeé.

– "D-de acuerdo."

– "E-entonces, ¿P-podrías besarme…? ¡Quiero decir; ¿p-podrías PASARME la-la esponja?!" – Balbuceé como la idiota que soy.

– "¿Uh? ¿Eh? Oh, c-c-claro…" – Contestó la irlandesa poniendo el utensilio en mi mano, sin darme la mirada. Yo también evité la suya.

– "G-gracias."

– "D-dejé el otro sekihan en mi habitación, voy a buscarlo." – Se excusó Lala.

– "No te preocupes, m-mejor yo voy a tocarte…"

– "¡¿Q-qué?!"

– "¡E-es decir, voy a tu cuarto!"

¡ _Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse_! ¡Rápido, Jaëgersturm, piensa en otra cosa!

 _Suaves glút…_

¡Con un demonio!

Esto era en extremo embarazoso. Mi corazón latía con la fuerza de un tambor de batalla y todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante el hormigueo que mi estómago experimentaba. Los pimientos rojos de la cocina no se comparaban con el color nuestros rostros.

– "Ah, qué bello es el amor joven." – Manifestó una muy repentina Rachnera detrás nuestro.

– "¡Rachnera! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!" – Exclamé. Mi pulso casi se detiene del susto.

– "Oh, no se detengan, chicas, esto apenas se estaba poniendo interesante."

– "¡N-n-no sé de que hablas! ¡S-solo estamos lavando los platos!" – Refuté de la manera menos convincente existente.

– "Claro, claro. Pero les sugiero hacer tales coqueteos en privado. A menos que el ser observadas las excite." – Rió burlona la tejedora.

– "¡Te dije que solo estamos lavando!" – Grité molesta.

– "De acuerdo. Las dejo solas." – Dijo la arachne dándose la vuelta. – "Al menos no deben preocuparse por usar protección."

– " _Du bist ein idiot!_ " – Vociferé a la tejedora quien solo seguía riéndose.

Cuando calmé mi enojo, Lala había desaparecido. La comprendí, y en parte lo agradecí porque igual necesitaba un tiempo a solas. ¿Qué rayos fue todo lo anterior? ¿Por qué confundí tanto las palabras?

Argh, solo debo distraerme con otra cosa; Los platos ya están limpios, quizás barrer, pintar el techo, ¡lo que sea! Me puse a buscar algo en que ocuparme.

– "¡Aria-nee, ven a jugar Smash Brutals con nosotras!" – Sugirió Papi desde la sala.

Bleh, ¿Por qué no?

Acompañé al dúo plumas-limo en su sesión de juegos. Ver a mi personaje ser vapuleado hasta la muerte por un par de elfos espadachines era suficiente para despejar mi mente. Una vez terminada la actividad, Papi y Suu acompañaron a Centorea, al parecer era hora de sus lecciones escolares caseras diarias. Una buena idea aunque algo curiosa ya que tanto la arpía como la limo son (al menos en el caso de Papi) ya adultas. Supongo la edad física no siempre va de la mano con la mental. Diablos, Smith ya es prueba de ello.

Sin actividad alguna por haber, preferí probar la programación televisiva. Me preguntaba que maneras de entretenimiento solían disfrutar los humanos cotidianamente.

– "Pequeña damphira asesina a sangre fría a inocentes Cait Sith y wyvern después de un ataque de celos en…"

Basura violenta amarillista. Cambié de canal de inmediato.

– "Se destapa infidelidad de famoso hombre de negocios, incluidas especies liminales, entre ellas una lamia y una arpía…"

Más basura. ¿Qué no hay nada más interesante?

– "¿Te sientes solo? Llama a la línea caliente de colegialas nekomatas y haremos todos tus sueños…"

No, solo más y más basura. Apagué el aparato y regresé a mi habitación, al menos ahí podré leer un libro y evitar que mis neuronas continúen muriendo. Faltando una hora para que Smith llegara, me encontraba almorzando con las demás. Lala prefirió comer en su habitación. No la culpo, seguramente Rachnera hubiera continuado molestándonos con sus bromas. Pasado el tiempo, escuché el distintivo sonido de cierta furgoneta. Oh Arachne mía, protégeme de toda Smith.

Como esperaba, Kuroko apareció, buscándome. No dije que tocó la puerta primero porque… bueno, es Smith.

– "Buenas tardes, Aria. ¿Lista para irnos?" – Preguntó la agente mientras Kimihito le servía una taza de café. Ni siquiera tuvo que ser pedido, servir tal líquido a la mujer era casi un contrato implícito entre los dos.

– "Supongo que sí. Solo deja voy a tomar unas cosas a mi cuarto."

Volví a mi habitación, nerviosa por ser mi primera vez, solo espero no arruinarlo. Acomodé mi cabello y mi ropa. Me puse mi gorra militar, al menos sentiría que me traería suerte. Exhalé un poco y me dirigí a acompañar a la coordinadora. Bajando las escaleras, me encontré con Lala. Ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con su bufanda y era fácil notar sus rojas mejillas.

– "Deduzco que es tiempo de tu prueba, arachne." – Dijo la dullahan.

– "Así es. No sé que me causa más terror; Fallar en mi trabajo o acompañar a esa loca de nuevo."

– "Confío en un resultado favorable. Mantén la cabeza en alto, Aria."

– " _Danke_ , Lala." – Sonreí con un ligero suspiro. – "Nos vemos después."

– " _Go n-éirí an t-ádh leat!_ " – Se despidió de mí la irlandesa. Desconozco el gaélico pero estoy segura que me deseó buena suerte.

Smith me recibió acompañada de una joven y delgada cíclope de cabellos lila. Si, ya recuerdo, ella estaba en la foto grupal en la oficina de Kuroko. Si mal no recuerdo, su nombre era…

– "Esta es Manako. Te parecerá increíblemente tímida pero es la mejor francotiradora que he conocido." – La presentó Smith.

– "H-hola, soy M-Manako. Gu-gusto en conocerte." – Tartamudeó la chica de un solo ojo. Tímida es una palabra muy pequeña, la cíclope literalmente estaba temblando. Ofreció su mano, igual de trémula.

– "Aria Jaëgersturm. Es también un gusto, Manako." – Estreché la suya. Su manita lucía diminuta en mis garras de cazadora.

– "Como te lo prometí, aquí tengo tus papeles y tus accesorios para tu teléfono." – Habló Smith mostrándome la carpeta y una pequeña bolsa. – "Sube, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día."

Tragué saliva al ver tan familiar e infame parte trasera del vehículo. Dioses del Olimpo, no me abandonen ahora. Sobreviví una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Si no lo logro, al menos Lala tendrá una excusa para aceptar su papel de segadora de almas.

– "Mana-chan será nuestra conductora hoy." – Aclaró Kuroko.

– "¡¿E-en serio?!" – Pregunté esperanzada. ¿Acaso las deidades se apiadaron de mí?

– "Bueno, no puedo comer tranquilamente mientras conduzco. O eso dicen todos, pero siempre les demuestro lo contrario."

Te creo, Smith, tu respeto por las leyes es absolutamente nulo.

– "En fin, acelera, Mana-chan, los peatones de verde valen puntos extra." – Dijo la agente de manera burlona.

– "S-Smith-san, no es hora de hacer esas bromas." – Respondió la cíclope.

– "Si, si. Vamos, que se hace tarde."

Afortunadamente, Manako era la antítesis de la loca mujer del gobierno. Conducía solamente a la velocidad permitida y respetaba las señales al igual que a los demás conductores y peatones. Incluso se detuvo cuando un grupo de patitos cruzó la calle. Estoy segura que su jefa los hubiera atropellado y luego volvería a regresar para asegurarse que ninguno quedara con vida. Tanta normalidad me parecía alienante. ¡Qué horror! Dos días aquí y lo común empieza a parecerme una locura. Ojalá sea temporal.

Llegamos al lugar. Me revisé antes de bajar para asegurarme que todo estuviera en su lugar. Por suerte no estaba muerta y lo anterior no fue un sueño, así que me tranquilicé y admiré lo que sería mi nuevo empleo.

– "¿Kentucky Fried Harpy? Bromeas, ¿cierto?" – Cuestioné confundida por tan políticamente incorrecto nombre. Estoy segura que no consumen arpías fritas, pero las implicaciones resultan ofensivas.

– "Sé que el título puede parecerte de mal gusto, pero de hecho las fundadoras de tal cadena fueron un par de hermanas arpías; Rapaces, para ser específicos. Son de Estados Unidos, así que debe ser alguna loca costumbre occidental." – Aclaró Kuroko.

Bueno, los estadounidenses causan tonterías a medio mundo, así que no me extraña. Y hablando de ellos, Smith siempre me pareció algo americana, con su estatura y esos ojos redondos, no tan rasgados como las demás japonesas. Eso explicaría mucho realmente. ¡Malditos americanos, primero la bomba atómica y luego Smith!

– "¡Ah, agente Smith, la estaba esperando!" – Habló un hombre con un gran bigote. – "¿Es esta jovencita Aria _Jugoestum_ , mi nueva empleada?" – Preguntó refiriéndose a la tímida cíclope.

– "Lo siento, Sr. Niwatori, pero Mana-chan es la mía. Su flamante trabajadora es esta amigable señorita." – Corrigió la agente apuntando hacia mí.

– "Oh… ¿Y no muerde?"

– "Solo si no le pagan."

Ambos se rieron de tan insultante 'chiste' mientras yo me esforzaba por no demostrarles lo que una arachne hambrienta puede hacer. Manako sostuvo mi brazo, haciendo un gesto para indicarme que ignorara tal discurso. Soporté otro par de terribles bromas a mi expensa y luego el tipo me indicó entregó mi nueva indumentaria.

– "Ponte esto, es tu uniforme. El baño está ahí atrás. No tardes mucho." – Ordenó mi nuevo jefe.

– " _Jawohl_." – Contesté.

– "En ese caso, es hora de irnos. Adiós, señor Niwatori, gracias por ser parte del programa de empleo extraespecies." – Partió Smith. – "Y Aria, buena suerte."

Solo agité mi mano como despedida. Le sonreí a Manako y ella hizo lo mismo. La chica no habla mucho pero al menos es civilizada y agradable. Necesitamos más como ella y menos coordinadoras psicópatas adictas a la cafeína.

– "¿Has tenido experiencia antes en restaurantes, _Jigerslum_?" – Preguntó el señor Niwatori.

– "No realmente, yo era policía en mi país, _Herr Direktor_." – Respondí ignorando mi mal pronunciado apellido.

– "¿ _Jerre_ qué?"

– "Oh, perdón, soy mitad alemana y suelo usar palabras en el idioma."

– "¿Alemania? ¿Qué no los derrotamos en la Tercera Guerra Mundial?"

– "Fue en la Segunda, y de hecho, éramos aliados de Japón."

– "¿Si? Bueno, no uses frases raras aquí; Suficiente tengo con esos ejecutivos americanos hablando inglés y demás. Esto es Japón, maldita sea, hablamos japonés."

– "Si, entiendo, _Herr-_ Jefe."

Ya cambiada a mi horrible uniforme y después de unas indicaciones básicas por parte de mi jefe, procedí a meterme en la minúscula cabina de autoservicio que me asignaron. Sería más sencillo introducir un elefante en un auto compacto; Esta prisión de cristal y concreto es increíblemente incómoda. Tuve que guardar mi disgusto cuando el primer vehículo apareció por el camino del restaurante.

Vamos, Aria, es sencillo; Solo mantente serena, usa una voz amable y el cliente también lo será. El especial de hoy son las fajitas Spicy Chikinz con salsa barbecue, no lo olvides. Aquí viene, ¡prepárate!

– "Bienvenido a Kentucky Fried Harpy, ¿en qué puedo servi-?"

– "¡CUARTO DE LIBRA CON QUESO EXTRA!"

El horror… El horror…

Antes de terminar mi faena, mi patrón me llamó para darme los resultados preliminares de mi evaluación.

– "¿Sucede algo, señor? Aún no acaba mi turno."

– "Siéntate, _Jengerum_ , debemos hablar."

Obedecí y me paré frente al escritorio de mi superior, ya que no había sillas para mi abdomen.

– "Escucha, _Juggerpum_ , después de un cuidadoso análisis, he llegado a la conclusión de que tu desempeño el día de hoy no es satisfactorio." – Aseveró Niwatori.

– "¿Qué? Pero… ¿En que se basa para declarar tal resultado, jefe?" – Cuestioné de brazos cruzados.

– "Para empezar, no les ofreciste el platillo especial de hoy a los clientes. Ahora necesitamos deshacernos de todos esos sobrantes para mañana, _Jugoazul_."

– "Nunca hubo oportunidad de sugerirlo y ninguno lo pidió."

– "No solo eso, también recibimos quejas de que ciertos clientes no recibieron la comida que solicitaron, los informes mencionan específicamente un alza en la demanda de 'cuarto de libra con queso' que nunca fue atendida."

– "Pero nosotros no vendem-"

– "Y por si fuera poco, dejaste la mayonesa demasiado tiempo al sol. Perdimos mucha de nuestra salsa secreta y no creo que tu paga sea suficiente para cubrirlo."

– "¡Un momento, eso fue su idea en primer lugar!" – Reaccioné enojada.

– "No toleraré faltas graves de nuevo, _Joggerslug_ , otra queja más y serás despedida."

– "¡Y es Jaëgersturm, _Dummkopf_!

– "¡Hey, te advertí sobre seguir usando tus palabrerías en ese idioma del demonio, no me hagas expulsarte, araña!"

– "¡No se moleste; Renuncio!" – Vociferé llena de rabia.

Salí rápidamente de la oficina y me deshice de mi ridículo atuendo. Antes de volver, me dirigí a la bodega y saqué una enorme caja del cuarto de conservas. Estaba pesada y hacía ruido, era la indicada. La llevé al comedor principal, llamando la atención por completo de todos los clientes y trabajadores. Sin decir una sola palabra, dejé caer la caja al suelo.

Los gritos de horror de todos los presentes se manifestaron cuando un ejército de cucarachas salió de las piezas de pollo podrido a toda velocidad. Miles, millones de insectos blatodeos recorrieron cada parte y rincón del lugar, buscando un escondrijo donde ocultarse, incluyendo las ropas de los clientes. Me di la vuelta y me puse en camino a casa. No me molesté en admirar el caos que se desataba a mis espaldas, la cacofonía de voces aterradas eran todo lo que necesitaba para darme por satisfecha.

Seguramente Smith me dé algo más que una severa llamada de atención. No me importa. Prefiero ser deportada a que pisoteen mi dignidad, y menos por el salario mínimo. Llegué a la residencia Kurusu y no hallé a nadie, aunque tampoco es que quisiera hablar. Seguí de largo por la casa y salí hasta el balcón del segundo piso. Necesitaba un momento a solas.

– " _Scheisse…_ " – Dije meditando todo lo sucedido.

Supongo aquí acaba todo. Para mañana estaré en un barco de regreso a Sparassus, con mi nombre en alguna lista junto a otras liminales _non gratas_ en Japón. Bueno, tampoco es que vaya a extrañar mucho el lugar. Adios trabajos injustos, adiós Smith, adiós Suu…

Adiós Lala…

Diablos. Después de todo, creo que echaré de menos a la azulita. Es la primera persona en años con quien me compartí algo más que amistad. Ni siquiera Rachnera, una arachne, tenía tal conexión conmigo.

Suspiré, lo hecho, hecho está. Y nada puede cambiarlo. Al menos, desearía hablar con alguien más antes de partir, aunque creo que todas están ocupadas y aún no sé cómo explicarles que fracasé indecorosamente en mi primer día de trabajo. De repente, una figura surgió en el cielo. ¡Es un pájaro! ¡Es un avión…!

¡No, esperen, sí es un pájaro! ¡Y no cualquier pájaro; Es una arpía!

¡Y se dirige directo hacia mí! ¡Ay, mamachita!

– "Un momento, ¡si eres tú, arañita! ¡No pensé encontrarte aquí!" – Exclamó una familiar voz.

Volteé a ver a la alada mujer frente a mí. Ese largo cabello castaño, esos ojos alerta, esos afilados dientes, esas enormes garras… Ese bien formado trasero. Sin duda era ella.

– "¡Cetania!"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Suspenso! ¡Empleos mal pagados! ¡Cucarachas! Adoré escribiendo este capítulo. Honestamente, creo que me inspiro más cuando hago pasarle malos ratos a la pobrecita Aria. A veces me pregunto si Mero me controla en secreto.

En fin, siempre estaré agradecido con todos mis lectores. Es su apoyo lo que me anima a continuar. Ojala hayan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _Auf wiedersehen!_

 _*Agradecimiento especial a **Paradoja el Inquisidor** y **Aleksast** , cuyos fics fueron referenciados en este episodio. Espero no me demanden. O se venguen en sus respectivas historias._


	9. No es fácil conseguir empleo (Parte 2)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Tarmo Flake regresa y las desgracias para cierta arachne también. Pónganse cómodos, cierren las ventanas, apaguen las luces y pateen al perro, que es hora de otro capítulo de su fanfic yuriesco sobre Monster Musume preferido.

¡¿A que se refieren con que existen fics mucho mejores?! ¡Pues se aguantan! ¡No, esperen, no se vayan!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

– "¡Cetania!" – Exclamé al reconocer a la arpía frente a mí.

– "Hola, Aria, es bueno verte de nuevo" – Saludó la mujer, dándome su ala.

– "Oh, bien, supongo. ¿Cómo has estado, amiga?" – Devolví el saludo.

– "No me quejo. Volví a ver a mi hermana, comimos buena carne, hallé un empleo; Lo regular."

– "Si, noté tu uniforme. ¿Eres mensajera o algo así?" – Cuestioné al ver su curiosa ropa y la bolsa de piel característica de los empleados de paquetería.

– "Precisamente. Voy terminando mi turno y fue coincidencia hallarte por estos lados. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees?" – Contestó y tomó asiento en una silla libre.

– "Ni que lo digas. ¿Entonces tu hermana reside en esta ciudad?" – Pregunté poniéndome a su lado.

– "Sip. Ugh, a veces quisiera ser hija única; Atseelia se la pasa todo el tiempo hablando de lo fantástico que es su casero y blah-blah-blah. Quizás sea adoptada."

– "Je, ni que lo digas. El mío es asediado por seis chicas distintas y todas vivimos bajo el mismo techo. No necesito mencionar lo caótico que todo eso resulta."

Decidí no contar a Lala entre las candidatas. B-bueno, ella misma confirmó que no está interesada en Kurusu, ¿cierto? No estoy inventando cosas a mi favor.

– "Suena a cliché de anime." – Respondió Cetania. – "Y dime, arañita, ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? ¿Ya finalizaste la construcción de tu base ultra-secreta?"

– "Aún faltan los tiburones voladores, pero las ardillas kamikaze han sido de utilidad." – Bromeé recordando nuestra conversación cuando nos conocimos.

– "Je, siempre tan hilarante, cazadora."

– "¿Y qué hay de ti, pajarita, ser mensajera te agrada?"

– "Es buen ejercicio. Poder volar sin restricciones es grandioso, aunque los cables de esta urbe me dificulten el aterrizaje en ocasiones. Además, conozco lugares y gente nueva cada día."

– "Suena excelente, ¿qué coordinador te consiguió el empleo?"

– "La misma que me atendió en la sala de inmigración, Smith."

– "Bromeas." – Manifesté incrédula. – "¿Hablamos de la misma Kuroko Smith?"

– "Si, ¿por qué te extraña? Es un poco excéntrica pero muy eficiente."

– "¿Excéntrica? ¡Esta demente!" – Afirmé. – "Diablos, Cetania, se me hace que los aliens te secuestraron y lavaron el cerebro."

Cetania solo se rió ante ello.

– "Supongo que la conoces y tu experiencia no ha sido nada agradable."

– "Créeme, pajarita, no pasa un día en el que no me sienta en peligro mortal cuando esa bruja anda cerca. Es como el monstruo de una película de terror. ¡Y te lo dice una araña gigante!"

– "Si que tienes mala suerte, Aria. Pero, hey, sigues viva aún."

– "Eso creo, aunque mi alma ha muerto demasiadas veces."

– "Dejando a un lado el asunto de tu némesis, veo que ya tienes un buen hogar. Debe ser divertido con ese asunto del harén personal de tu casero."

– "Kimihito es una buena persona, la más amable y paciente que he conocido. Desconozco como existe humano capaz de soportar lo que le sucede diario. Incluso yo me veo envuelta en los embrollos que las demás inquilinas crean."

– "Debes admitir que tu vida nunca es aburrida, arañita. Y dime, ¿has hallado empleo?"

– "¿Uh? Ehm… sí… creo…"

– "Genial, ¿en dónde? Apuesto que eres guardia o algo similar."

– "Uhm… bueno…"

– "¿Qué? No te oigo, Aria."

– "…Kentucky Fried Harpy…" – Dije en voz baja.

– "No es cierto…" – Respondió la arpía, dudando. – "Espera, ¡¿En serio!?"

Afirmé levemente con la cabeza. Cetania soltó una enorme carcajada, tan fuerte que se cayó de la silla, poniendo sus alas en su estómago. Me puse tan roja de la vergüenza que tenía ganas de saltar desde el balcón.

– "¡N-no te rías! ¡Fue lo único que pude conseguir!" – Le grité a la rapaz, quien aún continuaba rodando por el suelo con lágrimas de tanto reírse.

– "Oh por todos los cielos, es que…" – Ahogó otro ataque de risa. – "Es que en serio… No me imagino con tu gorrito de pollo y entregando esa comida tan horrible. ¡Pfff!"

De nuevo, soltó otra risotada.

– "¡Maldita sea, Cetania, no soy un chiste viviente!" – Vociferé al tiempo que le propinaba ligeros golpes con mis pedipalpos.

– "¡Ouch, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Lo siento, ¿sí?" – Respondió incorporándose, aún con esa sonrisa burlona. – "No es mi culpa que seas una fuente de humor involuntario."

– "¡Jum!" – Inflé mis mejillas y crucé mis brazos.

– "¿Y cómo te va ahí? ¿Al menos es entretenido?"

– "¿Eh? No, ya no trabajo ahí…" – Contesté con humor decaído.

– "Oh, lo siento."

– "No lo hagas, lo detestaba. Por eso renuncié."

– "¿Entonces por qué la cara larga?"

Suspiré.

– "Arruiné mi primer día de trabajo…" – Respondí llevando mis codos al barandal y apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos. – "Mi primera prueba y todo salió mal. Parecerá tonto, pero mi orgullo se siente herido por haber fallado."

– "Bueno, es solo un empleo. Puedes conseguir otro." – Me trató de confortar con palmaditas en la espalda.

– "Lo dudo; Antes de renunciar dejé caer una caja con comida de la cual salieron un montón de cucarachas."

– "Yuck, debió ser espantoso. Odio a esos malditos insectos."

– "Ni que lo digas. Pero como ves, me temo que mis días en este país han terminado después de tan insalubre acto de rebelión mía."

– "Es una pena, esperaba poder seguir charlando contigo en el futuro."

– "Mi vida solo es un error tras otro, Cetania." – Expresé moviendo mi cabeza boca arriba y llevando mi mano a mi frente. – "Es como si los dioses disfrutaran con mi sufrimiento."

– "Lo lamento, en verdad. Seguro extrañarás a tus amigas y el seducir a tu casero."

– "¿Eh? No, te equivocas; No tengo interés en Kimihito."

– "Oh, pero mencionaste que todas aquí… Y yo pensé que tu también estabas…"

– "Claro que no, ni siquiera me gustan los hombres."

– "¿Uh? ¡¿De verdad?!" – Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

– "Sí. Soy lesbiana, Cetania."

Seré deportada en cualquier momento, pensé. Ya confesé mi secreto a Lala y Rachnera, ¿Por qué no también a la arpía? Como mi primera amiga en este país, merece saberlo. Su reacción ante mi revelación fue simplemente reír de nuevo. Yo estaba confundida por ello.

– "Si que eres una caja de sorpresas, arañita." – Dijo la arpía entre risas. – "Supongo no me queda más remedio que…"

Ella me ofreció su ala.

– "…Darte la bienvenida al club."

Un momento… ¿Qué?

– "Cetania… ¿Acaso tú…?" – Cuestioné aún mas confundida que antes.

– "¿Por qué te sorprendes? No eres la única liminal sáfica en este mundo, Aria." – Afirmó la rapaz. – "Y mi ala se está cansando, tómala de una vez, ¿sí?"

– "¡Oh, lo siento!" – Me disculpé estrechando su extremidad alada. – "Es solo que, no me esperaba que también fueras una."

– "No hay problema. Tampoco es que me guste gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para anunciarlo."

– "Uf, ya estoy más tranquila." – Exhalé aliviada. – "Siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando lo confieso."

– "Al menos no soy como mi madre. Cuando se enteró, armó todo un escándalo por ello." – Explicó. – "Con todo eso de que debemos reproducir la especie y blah-blah. Ugh, Atseelia se convirtió en su favorita porque ella si era hetero. Por eso se unió al programa de intercambio antes que yo."

– "Tuviste más suerte que yo; La manera en la que se enteraron mis tutores fue… demasiado directa."

– "¿Te hallaron en la cama con otra chica?"

Me pausé por un momento. Si lo supieras, Cetania. Fue peor, mucho peor.

– "Algo por el estilo." – Me esforcé en sonreír. El recuerdo de Akantha aún es doloroso. – "Pero bueno, estoy segura que me recriminarán más por haber sido deportada."

– "Vamos, arañita, no te deprimas. Lo que hiciste fue exponer una grave falta de sanidad por parte de ese restaurante. Me parece motivo para felicitarte, no deportarte." – Trató de animarme la castaña.

– "Gracias, Cetania. Ojalá compartiera tu optimismo."

– "Créeme, a lo mejor hasta te vuelves heroína local." – Dijo ella dándome más palmaditas con su ala. ¿O debería decir ' _palmaladitas_ '?

– "Como sea, ya veremos después." – Suspiré. – "Te agradezco por quedarte a charlar, lo necesitaba."

– "Es un placer, cazadora. Si todo sale bien, volveremos a vernos, te lo aseguro."

– "Me encantaría."

– "Perfecto. Es hora de irme, mi jefa me va bajará el sueldo si no vuelvo a tiempo. Nos vemos, Aria." – Se despidió dándome un abrazo. Uhm, la temperatura corporal de una arpía rapaz es muy cálida.

– " _Auf wiedersehen_ , Cetania." – Regresé el abrazo. Y su cabello huele a fresas. Definitivamente debo conseguir el shampoo que usa.

La chica se subió al barandal, dio un salto y sus alas crearon una fuerte ventisca al elevarse. Mientras se elevaba, le eché una mirada a su redondo posterior.

¡P-porque tenía unos pantalones muy a la moda! ¡No es por otra cosa!

– "Oh, y antes que se me olvide." – Regresó y sacó un papelito de su bolsa. – "Mi número, por si tienes un teléfono, para estar en contacto."

– " _Danke_ , te prometo comunicarme cuando pueda." – Y tomé el papel. La escritura era legible tomando en cuenta que ella no tiene manos.

– "Bye bye." – Se retiró volviendo a emprender el vuelo.

Observé a la castaña alejarse, su silueta contrastando con el sol en el horizonte. Como una liminal terrestre, el vuelo siempre me pareció majestuoso, especialmente el de una poderosa ave de presa. Unas cuantas plumas cafés quedaron en el piso y recogí una. Quizás sea el único recuerdo que me quede de ella si soy extraditada a mi nación.

– "No esperaba que volvieras tan temprano." – Mencionó una voz, abriendo la puerta detrás de mí.

– "Oh, hola, Lala." – Saludé a la dullahan. – "Sí, creo que regresé algo temprano."

– "¿Sucedió algo?" – Preguntó preocupada.

– "Renuncié." – Respondí sin tapujos. No tengo porqué mentirle ahora.

– "Oh… L-lo siento. ¿Alguna razón para ello?"

– "Digamos que hubo ciertas diferencias respecto a ética laboral." – Contesté. – "Sea como sea, lo más seguro es que para mañana me deporten."

Los ojos de la irlandesa se abrieron de inmediato.

– "¿P-por qué? ¿Hiciste algo indebido?" – Volvió a cuestionar consternada.

– "Dejé en evidencia al menos cien faltas graves a los códigos de salud internacionales."

– "Entiendo." – Dijo ella, con mueca triste. – "¿En verdad crees que estás en riesgo de ser extraditada, arachne?"

– "Con mi suerte, es muy probable." – Solté una pequeña risa forzada. Solo quería dejar de preocupar tanto a la pobre dullahan. – "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

– "¿Uh? ¿Qué? Erm… yo… tu…" – Reaccionó nerviosa la chica azul. Rayos, creo que me he vuelvo adicta a verla en ese estado. No puedo evitarlo.

– "Es broma, azulita." – Me reí. – "Además, no quieres estar en Sparassus, todos ahí son unos idiotas, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Oh. Ehem, claro." – Retomó la calma. – "Sin embargo, me parece injusto que debas retirarte de esta morada. No creo que tus acciones ameriten sanción tan severa."

– "Gracias por preocuparte, Lala. Pero tranquila, ya tendrás oportunidad de tomar mi alma algún otro día." – Suspiré, mirando a las primeras estrellas aparecer débilmente en el firmamento. – "Vendería la mía para quedarme aquí, si pudiera."

– "Muchos entes del Abismo con gusto aceptarían tu oferta, pero sugiero abandones tal idea; Tu vida aún tiene significado para los mortales."

– "No sé a quien pueda interesarle lo que me suceda. Mi propia familia no se preocupa, ¿a quién puedo importarle?"

– "A… mí…" – Musitó en un tono casi inaudible.

– "¿Uh?"

– "A-a mí no me p-preguntes, mortal. Y-yo solo soy una d-dullahan…" – Tartamudeó Lala, sonrojada.

– "Lo sé." – Volví a exhalar, una ligera jaqueca se apoderaba de mi cabeza. – "A veces quisiera hacer un pacto como el de Eve; Dejar de existir físicamente, dejar de ser un estorbo en este mundo. Me siento tan inútil."

– "No, Aria." – Habló con seriedad. – "La enfermedad terminal de Eve hizo de tal opción su única manera de obtener felicidad; Tú no careces de oportunidades a tu disposición, así que no es necesario considerar siquiera medidas tan drásticas."

Lala ha resultado tener más sentido común que yo. Y pensar que alguna vez la consideré una loca delirante.

– "Lamento sonar tan patética, es solo… Solo me siento algo exhausta." – Me disculpé tallando mi frente. Demasiadas preocupaciones en mi vida van a enfermarme.

– "Tranquila." – Me reconfortó con su mano en mi hombro. – "Aún no se decide tu futuro, así que no saques conclusiones apresuradas sobre este. Ven, volvamos adentro, necesitas descansar."

– " _Danke, mein Freund_." – Agradecí encaminándome hacia el interior.

– " _'Sé do bheatha_." – Replicó la dullahan con una sonrisa.

Ya adentro, los demás se hallaban en la sala o ayudando a Kimihito a preparar la cena. Decidí no contarles sobre lo sucedido, supuse que no debía preocuparlos, además que Lala y Cetania tenían razón; Tal vez mis faltas no sean tan graves. Lala de nuevo se ofreció como voluntaria en la cocina, a petición de Centorea, a quien había prometido un platillo. Yo me excusé para tomar una ducha, el agua caliente me serviría para relajar mis tensos músculos.

Una vez aseada, hallé mi lugar en la mesa y me dispuse a saciar mi hambre. La irlandesa había hecho un plato para mí; Un _cottage pie_ , que consistía en carne picada envuelta en cubierta frita de puré de papas y queso con algunos condimentos. Según ella, no tendría el mismo sabor tradicional irlandés porque tuvo que usar sustitutos japoneses, pero eso no debería detractar de su comestibilidad. La gratifiqué por tomarse la molestia y devoré con ahínco tan delicioso manjar.

A pesar de mi actuación despreocupada, Rachnera notó que algo no estaba bien conmigo pero no dijo nada en ese momento. Terminada la cena, ayudé a lavar la vajilla y me preparé para dormir. Lala me dio las buenas noches antes de retirarse a su habitación y me recordó que debía mantener la calma, lo cual le agradecí. Entrando a mi cuarto, Rachnera me esperaba.

– "¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió, cazadora?" – Inquirió la tejedora, directa al grano.

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "De tu trabajo; No me engañas, tuviste un incidente."

– "Yo… No quiero hablar de eso ahora."

– "Ya veo, con Lala eres un libro abierto pero conmigo pretendes que ignore lo que te agobia." – Se quejó ella. – "Creí que serías más honesta conmigo, Aria."

Volteé mi cara; ella tenía razón, se supone que la tejedora y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo implícito respecto a la honestidad. Y yo no estaba siendo honesta con ella.

– "Es verdad." – Admití. – "Lo lamento, Rachnera. Solo… Solo dame un minuto para pensar."

– "Como desees." –Aceptó ella. – "Acuéstate, necesitas relajarte."

– "Sí. Gracias."

Acostarse siempre me es algo incómodo, pero al menos la cama es suave y se ajusta a mi peculiar físico. Traté de ordenar mi agitada mente, tomando una que otra inhalación profunda. La jaqueca disminuía y comenzaba a sentirme mejor.

– "Supongo que…" – Hablé primero. – "Te debo un par de explicaciones."

– "Me parece que es lo justo. No quiero obligarte, pero creo que al menos merezco saber un poco más."

– "No, tienes toda la razón, no te he tratado como la amiga que eres."

Suspiré de nuevo. Lo he hecho en demasía últimamente, demasiados problemas en una minúscula fracción de tiempo le han dado a mis pulmones un largo uso.

Diablos, lo que digo tiene cada vez menos sentido.

– "¿Qué tan terrible es? – Preguntó Rachnera, definitivamente refiriéndose a mi trabajo.

– "Me despidieron." – Contesté. – "O más bien renuncié, después de lo que hice. El problema es cómo lo hice."

– "Por lo que puedo deducir, me imagino que no debió ser nada sutil."

– "Dejar que una plaga corra libre en un restaurante no es algo que se pueda ocultar fácilmente."

– "Suena divertido." – Opinó la tejedora con una sonrisa de complicidad. – "Cuéntame los detalles."

Le obedecí, le dije todo. Entre sus carcajadas ante mi infortunio y mi manera de tomar venganza, Arachnera estuvo de acuerdo con mis acciones.

– "Hiciste lo correcto, Jaëgersturm. Yo tampoco hubiera dejado que me explotaran tan injustamente." – Concordó Rachnera.

– "Pero, ¿vale tanto la pena como para ser deportada?" – Cuestioné.

– "A veces se necesitan actos radicales para probar un punto. El tuyo era exponer las pésimas condiciones a las que estabas sujeta y tu ejércitos de cucarachitas lo dejó muy en claro."

– "¿Sí? Bueno, no es que importe ya. Solo me queda esperar a que me arresten."

– "Y yo decía que Mero le veía el lado trágico a todo." – Dijo la arachne sardónicamente. – "No te van a deportar, señorita pesimista, deja de lamentarte en vano."

– "Ojalá no te equivoques, Rachnee. A pesar de todo, empiezo a apreciar este lugar."

– "O más bien, a _alguien_ , ¿cierto?" – Insinuó la tejedora con sonrisita burlona.

Me ruboricé de inmediato pero preferí no responder, sabía que el hablar solo le daría más material para seguir provocándome.

– "Pero dejemos tus obvios predicamentos amorosos para otra ocasión." – Desistió. – "Aunque, me mata la curiosidad por saber el cómo cambió tu situación con la dullahan tan drásticamente. ¿Acaso descubrieron que comparten el mismo fetiche o algo así?"

– "¡C-claro que no!" – Refuté. – "Solo hablamos."

– "¿Y de qué?, si se puede saber."

– "Sobre nuestro pasado. Supongo tenías razón respecto a estar dispuesto a perdonar después de conocer la historia de alguien." – Confesé. – "Así que… gracias, Rachnee."

– "De nada, cazadora." – Sonrió ella. – "Y si no te importa, a mí también me gustaría conocer la tuya."

– "Yo… bueno…" – Titubeé por unos momentos. No es fácil recordar el pasado, las heridas aún duelen. – "Solo si prometes revelarme el tuyo."

– "Me parece justo. Es un trato, Aria." – Alzó su mano en señal de juramento.

– "De acuerdo. Entonces…"

Relajé mis músculos, suspiré por millonésima vez, aquí iría de nuevo. Una última revelación antes de partir no haría daño.

Sin guardarme nada, le relaté a Rachnera mi historia. No era agradable rememorar los lastimosos recuerdos, pero purificar el alma exponiendo mi dolor probaba ser una excelente catarsis. La tejedora no pronunció palabra alguna durante mi narración, sus expresiones le justificaban el no necesitar lenguaje hablado. Al terminar, de nuevo reinó el silencio.

– "Te juzgué mal, lo admito." – Confesó Rachnera. – "No imaginaba lo sucedido."

– "No es tu culpa." – Le afirmé.

Volvimos a quedar calladas.

– "Tu turno." – Hablé después de unos mudos minutos.

Rachnee vaciló un poco, tampoco le era sencillo. Tomando valor, expuso su historia. Al igual que ella, mis expresiones sustituyeron cualquier comentario que pudiera formular. El solo escuchar sobre como resultó rechazada por su primera familia, el ser vendida a un pedazo de basura social debido a un accidente o reencontrarse con la chica a quien hirió para descubrir que esta difícilmente había cambiado, me hizo revolver el estómago.

Considero que también la juzgué de manera errónea; Si alguien debía considerar la honestidad como la virtud más importante, sería Rachnera, justificablemente. Ahora era evidente el porqué actuaba de manera aparentemente despreocupada; Simplemente era una máscara, una máscara para ocultar el frágil y herido ser que se esconde en Rachnera. Y pensándolo mejor, ¿No usamos todos, una máscara en la vida diaria?

Mentimos para evitar herir a la gente, para evitar problemas. En un mundo donde siempre se resalta el valor de la verdad, son las mentiras las que previenen que la civilización se venga abajo. La sociedad se construyó bajo la mayor de las ironías. Preferí no seguir meditando sobre tan contradictoria naturaleza, no era momento para divagar.

– "No necesito recordarte que difícilmente expongo mi interior tan a menudo, Aria." – Retomó el diálogo la tejedora. – "Pero es algo que tu y yo compartimos."

– "Tienes toda la razón, Rachnee." – Concordé. – "Gracias por confiarme tan delicado tema."

– "Bueno, era parte del trato, ¿cierto? Solo cumplí con mi parte."

– "Sí, entiendo."

Sabía que lo hizo voluntariamente, pero comprendí que aún quería mantener su apariencia despreocupada. El orgullo de una arachne nunca muere.

– "Me parece que tuvimos suficiente de nuestro teatro dramático." – Mencioné tratando de cambiar el tema. – "Si no es molestia, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo."

– "Claro, dime."

– "Uhm… ¿Podrías… ayudarme a usar esto, _bitte_?" – Supliqué señalando mi teléfono. Me sonrojé de pena.

– "Oh, por supuesto." – Aceptó la tejedora, un poco extrañada de mi solicitud.

Pasé el resto de la noche aprendiendo el manejo del sistema operativo y las diversas funciones del aparato. Sonará ilógico que yo desconociera el uso de un dispositivo tan común, pero jamás tuve necesidad de usar uno antes. En Sparassus la tecnología más avanzada era comparable con la esperada en la década de los noventa, vieja, pero suficientemente viable. Incluso en mi estadía en la fuerza policíaca, solo necesitábamos un radio comunicador portátil de dos vías.

– "Eso debería cubrir lo básico." – Informó Rachnera. – "Lo demás deberás descubrirlo por ti misma, no soy precisamente una erudita en el tema."

– "No hay problema, con esto es suficiente. Gracias por todo, Rachnee." – La gratifiqué con una reverencia.

– " _Bitte sehr_." – Respondió ella con un curioso intento por imitar mi acento alemán. – "Ahora, me gustaría irme a dormir." – Informó bostezando.

– "A mí también. _Gute Nacht_ , tejedora."

– "Buenas noches también, cazadora."

Antes de adentrarme al reino de Morfeo, le di una última revisada al teléfono. Uhm, cámara de alta resolución, dieciséis gigabytes de memoria, procesador hecta-core. Ignoro qué diablos signifique tanta jerga tecnológica pero ha de ser algo bueno. ¡Oh! Incluso tiene un juego. Angry Harpies, suena interesante.

– "¡Aria, apaga ese aparato, ¿quieres?! ¡Trato de dormir!" – Vociferó Rachnera.

– "¡L-lo siento!" – Obedecí apagando el celular.

Diablos, y ya había llegado al quinto nivel. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que mañana aún continuara siendo una inquilina más en esta disfuncional pero agradable casa de locos.

…

Helios me dio los buenos días. Los primeros rayos del astro rey se filtraron por la ventana indicando que era hora de mis ejercicios matutinos. Ya tengo un pase independiente e ignoro cuánto tiempo más me quede en este lugar, así que voy a sacarle provecho tanto como sea posible.

No contaba con ropa especial para mi rutina, así que solo tomé mi indumentaria habitual. Salí tratando de no despertar a Rachnera, quien dormía plácidamente. La casa se hallaba en silencio, todos descansando en sus habitaciones. Aseé mi cara y dientes y me preparé para iniciar el calentamiento.

Ya afuera, estiré mis piernas y miembros superiores. Sería mi primera vez ejercitándome en tierras humanas, así que no tengo idea de cómo reaccionará la gente al ver una arachne de mi tamaño corriendo libremente por la ciudad. Mientras no termine con alguien apuntándome un arma, todo será tolerable.

Inicié con una caminata, necesitaba hallar primero un lugar para correr con seguridad. Al ver a un par de personas corriendo por una acera, supuse que conocían las áreas para ejercicio y decidí seguirlas. Era evidente que no compartían tan idea porque aceleraron enseguida notaron mi presencia. Y aunque no puedo culparlos por querer huir al ser perseguidos por una araña gigante, al menos hubieran tenido la decencia de responder mis llamados.

Me resigné a seguir sola, al menos hasta que una peculiar figura se hizo presente en el camino. Una chica atlética en ropas de gimnasia trotaba a velocidad ligera. Tenía su castaño cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, lo cual le quedaba a la perfección porque era una centáuride ligera. Aceleré para alcanzarla.

– "¡ _Guten morgen_!" – Grité para llamar la atención de la corredora.

– "¿Uh? ¡Oh, hola!" – Saludó ella, bajando el ritmo de su trote hasta detenerse. – "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

– "Solo deseaba saber si conocías las áreas para ejercitarse. Es mi primera vez en esta ciudad."

– "Uhm, no conozco ninguna en específico."

– "Oh, ya veo." – Contesté algo decepcionada. – "Siento haberte molestado."

– "No hay problema. Escucha, si deseas puedes acompañarme, me dirijo al gimnasio ahora mismo."

– "¿Gimnasio?"

– "Si, el Club Deportivo Kobold está diseñado tanto para liminales como humanos. Soy entrenadora ahí."

– "Interesante. Me gustaría acompañarte pero quizás en otra ocasión."

– "Está bien. Sí aún estás interesada." – Dijo la centáuride sacando una tarjeta de su bolsa canguro. – "Ven a visitarnos, nos encantaría tenerte ahí."

– "¡Por supuesto, _danke schön_!"

– "Excelente. Y por cierto, me llamo Poi." – Mencionó dándome la mano.

– "Aria Jaëgersturm." – Contesté estrechándola.

Nos despedimos y Poi retornó a su trote. Tuve que rechazar su oferta de ir con ella porque aún no sé si seré deportada y me sentiría mal prometiéndole algo que no podría cumplir. Preferí regresar a casa, si no me hallaban ahí podrían pensar que traté de escapar y entonces se armaría un lío aún mayor.

Llegando a la residencia Kurusu me encontré con Centorea, quien al parecer también se preparaba para su rutina matutina. Nos saludamos y ella se encaminó a su cabalgata. Al parecer ella también poseía un pase independiente. Ojalá me permitan quedarme, así podríamos entrenar juntas.

La casa aún estaba vacía y me dispuse a tomar una ducha. Saliendo, el familiar sonido de una furgoneta me hizo paralizarme. ¡Demonios, ya están aquí! Pensé en ocultarme pero mi tamaño no es sencillo de esconder. Dejé de pensar en soluciones tontas y decidí encarar mi destino. Suspiré resignada y abrí la puerta, solo para encontrarme con la abominación más grande que existe en este universo.

– "Buenos días, Aria. ¿Te encuentras bien?" – Saludó la agente Smith.

– "Ya no." – Le respondí secamente. – "No quiero un sermón tan temprano, así que solo deja que tome mis cosas y podrás llevarme a donde se supone que deba ir."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "No estoy para bromas, tú sabes muy bien lo que hice."

– "Oh, eso." – Dijo haciendo ademán de no tener importancia y entrando a la casa. – "Todo el mundo lo sabe, Aria."

Smith me mostró entonces su tablet; Mis acciones se habían vuelto los encabezados de las noticias.

– "Internet, publicaciones impresas, la televisión; Tu pequeño acto es la sensación del momento en los medios, arachne." – Aseveró la agente, tomando asiento. – "Por supuesto que tal incidente no pasaría desapercibido para nuestra oficina."

Genial, ya obtuve mis quince minutos de fama. Y yo que quería ser reconocida por ser quien le arrancara la cabeza a Smith.

– "Debo admitir que no esperaba que reaccionaras tan… vengativamente respecto a ser despedida." – Continuó la coordinadora. – "Dejar libres a tantas cucarachas en un restaurante es algo extremo, ¿sabes?"

– "No me despidieron, renuncié." – Le aclaré a la mujer. – "Y no tiene caso ya discutirlo, solo embárcame de nuevo a Sparassus y terminemos con esto."

– "Oh, pero es eso precisamente lo que vine a discutir contigo, Aria. Por cierto, ¿aún no despierta Cariño-kun?"

– "No. ¿Y a que te refieres?"

– "Bueno, estoy segura que tus acciones te hacen meritoria a más que una amonestación, sin contar que estás quebrando leyes en el Acta de Intercambio. Tal incidente sería un dolor de cabeza burocrático" – Mencionó Smith mostrando una carpeta con papeles. – "Afortunadamente, no pudiste elegir mejor momento y lugar para desatar tu plaga de insectos, Aria."

– "¿De qué hablas?" – Pregunté confundida.

– "Resulta que entre los comensales se hallaban un par de miembros del Departamento de Sanidad, posiblemente haciendo una inspección sorpresa. Tus amiguitas de seis patas les dieron toda prueba que pudieran necesitar para dar un veredicto negativo respecto al lugar." – Relató la agente. – "Tal falta a los códigos de salud pública es imputable al encargado superior del restaurante, en este caso, Tadao Niwatori, tu ex-jefe."

– "¿Qué sucederá con él?"

– "Ira a prisión, por supuesto. Las cucarachas y la carne en mal estado fueron solo la punta del iceberg, Aria. No solo el trato hacia los empleados era deplorable, algo que el Sindicato Unido de Trabajadores no toleró cuando lo supo; Todo el lugar era una ofensa a la salubridad. El pan estaba deteriorado, los vegetales tenían hongos." – Entonces se pausó para hacer una mirada escalofriantemente seria. – "Y el café estaba adulterado."

Admito que Smith puede ser aterradora de vez en cuando.

– "P-pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No me regresarán a mi nación?" – Cuestioné nerviosa.

– "Considerando que la empresa no desea más escándalo respecto a la situación y que al final de todo ayudaste a llevar a un criminal ante la justicia…" – Se quitó las gafas oscuras. – "Yo, Kuroko Smith, como tu responsable y comprensiva coordinadora, te absuelvo de todo cargo." – Afirmó ella con una pose dramática.

– "Uhm… ¿Gracias?"

– "Esperaba que me abrazaras de felicidad con lágrimas en los ojos, ponderando mi magnificencia."

– "La vida es decepción." – Espeté con sarcasmo. – "Y te salvé de más papeleo, creo que eso es agradecimiento suficiente."

– "No eres divertida." – Dijo inflando ligeramente sus mejillas. – "Pero un poquito de café también es buena manera de retribuir mi bondad."

– "Lamento no poder satisfacer tu deseo en este momento." – Mascullé. – "Se me acabó el veneno."

– "Oh, Aria, siempre tan encantadora."

– "Pero hablando en serio, en verdad aprecio lo que hiciste." – Aclaré acercándome y dándole un abrazo sincero. – "Gracias, Kuroko, por todo."

– "De nada, Aria, fue un placer." – Contestó devolviendo el gesto.

Smith y yo no tendremos la amistad más estable; Ni siquiera sé si se puede considerar amistad, pero al menos sentía que podía confiar en ella.

– "Además, si te deportaban, Zombina ganaba nuestra apuesta."

Claro que confiar no significaba que la odiaría menos.

– "Ya es hora de retirarme, esta semana ha habido mucho movimiento en la oficina." – Mencionó Kuroko levantándose. – "Tu pase te permitirá adquirir otro trabajo por tu cuenta, así que úsalo."

– "¿Por qué no me permitiste hacerlo en primer lugar y evitar todo esto?"

– "Si te conseguía un buen empleo, me daban una promoción. Si bien no resultó como esperaba, lo del arresto les recordó a mis superiores lo útil que puedo ser."

– "Me alegra que reconozcan tus logros… Gracias a mis acciones." – Expresé sardónicamente.

– "Me halagas, Jaëgersturm." – Se burló pestañeando rápidamente. – "Bueno, me despido entonces. Y para la próxima renuncia con algo más de calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Sí, sí…"

Smith partió y me senté en el enorme sofá de la sala. Era la primera vez que lo notaba; Estos días he estado tan atareada que muchos detalles obvios de la casa me pasaron desapercibidos. Al menos ya puedo estar tranquila. Je, la chicas tenían razón, no había necesidad de preocuparse tanto.

– " _Guten morgen_ , Aria." – Saludó Lala entrando a la sala. Había cambiado su gabardina habitual por una camisa negra de botones y un vestido corto del mismo color.

– " _Guten morgen_ , Lala. Tu acento es perfecto." – Respondí halagada por su buen uso del alemán.

– "Dominar cualquier lengua es habilidad natural para una hija del Abismo."

– "Quisiera que dominaras la mía."

– "¿Q-qué?"

– "¡Hablo de dominar el alemán, no malinterpretes!"

– "C-claro."

¡Por el casco de Athena! ¿Por qué siempre balbuceo tonterías cuando ella está cerca?

– "Ehem… No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre tú y esa mujer del gobierno." – Dijo la dullahan, cambiando el tema. – "¿Es correcto suponer que tu estadía en esta morada no corre peligro?"

– "Oh, sí, por supuesto, je." – Contesté ocultando mi sonrojo. – "Parece que me quedaré después de todo."

– "Me alegro." – Sonrió la irlandesa. – "¡P-porque eso comprueba que tenía la razón cuando mencioné que no había motivo de preocupación! ¡No es por otra cosa!"

Es tan linda cuando hace eso, no evité soltar una ligera risa.

– " _Danke schön, Irländerin_." – Agradecí.

– " _Bitter sehr, Deutsche Fräulein_." – Respondió la dullahan con impecable acento.

Continuamos con nuestra rutina normal. Informé de mi renuncia a los demás, sin mencionar los detalles de cómo sucedió o lo acontecido después. Ojalá tampoco les de curiosidad por mirar el diario o las noticias en televisión; Mientras más rápido se le olvide al mundo, mejor.

Acabado el desayuno y queriendo poner en práctica mi adquirido conocimiento del uso del celular, me tomé la libertad de usar el Internet para buscar las páginas de clasificados. Quería trabajar lo más pronto posible para quitarme el mal sabor de boca de mi primera experiencia.

La cantidad de ofertas disponible era gigantesca y abarcaban desde simples tareas manuales hasta tratos demasiado buenos para ser verdaderos, o legales. Como lo advirtió Smith, muchos de los puestos para liminales relacionados a seguridad requerían que el aplicante hubiera probado previamente ser un ciudadano confiable. Era una lástima aún no poder usar mi talento como cazadora, así que me conformé con algún otro oficio decente.

Finalmente hallé uno que lucía más o menos prometedor. Aceptaban liminales y clamaba contar con la aprobación de la Ley de Protección a las Extraespecies, cosa que debía ser cierta ya que el anuncio también mencionaba que las dueñas eran no-humanas. Tomé el riesgo y marqué los dígitos en mi teléfono.

– " _Bienvenido a la línea caliente de colegialas nekomatas, donde sus sueños…_ "

Número equivocado. Segundo intento.

– " _Estimado usuario, su saldo se ha agotado…_ "

¡Maldita y tacaña Smith! ¡Solo me entrega equipo defectuoso!

Antes de sufrir una embolia por el coraje, recordé que hay un teléfono en la entrada de la casa. Tomé el auricular y volví a marcar. Por el amor de Eros, que salga bien esta vez.

– " _Bienvenido a la línea caliente…_ "

¡CON UN DEMONIO!

Justo cuando pensaba darme de golpes hasta desmayarme, noté que estaba marcando sin agregar la clave local. Después de maldecirme mentalmente por ser tan idiota, volví a probar por cuarta ocasión.

– "¿ _Allo_? ¿Quién habla?" – Preguntó una voz femenina con un distintivo acento ruso.

– "Hola, ¿hablo a la nevería Polo Sur?"

– " _Da_ , ¿Qué se te ofrece, _devushka_? ¿Es por la promoción de ' _pague tres y lleve dos_ '?"

– "Uhm, no; Me comunico para saber si aún están buscando empleados, como lo indica su anuncio."

– "¡Ah, eso! Claro, aún está disponible el puesto. ¿Has tenido experiencia antes con la profesión?"

– "Bueno, fui cajera en mi primer trabajo, así que estoy familiarizada con ello."

– " _Nyet_ , hablo de los helados, ¿tienes experiencia con ellos? ¿Sabes prepararlos?"

Rayos, otra oportunidad perdida.

– "Oh, de hecho no…"

– "¡No importa, yo tampoco cuando inicié! ¡Ja ja!" – Se rió la mujer con sonora carcajada. – "¿Aún quieres el empleo?"

– "¿Eh?… S-sí, si no es molestia."

– "¡ _Otlichno_! No olvides traer una copia de tus documentos laborales, ¿Los tienes disponibles?"

– " _Ja_ , no hay problema. ¿Cuándo podría comenzar?"

– "La pregunta es: ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?"

– "Uhm… ¿Qué tal mañana?"

– "¿Qué tal hoy, _pirozhki_?" – Sugirió la rusa.

– "¿Uh? B-bueno, supongo que es posible… ¿A qué hora debo presentarme?"

– "Trata de venir treinta minutos antes de la una de la tarde, mi compañera y yo te daremos un breve tutorial. ¿Trato hecho?"

– "¡ _Ja, das ist gut_!" – Confirmé contenta. – "Por cierto, mi nombre es Aria; Aria Jaëgersturm."

– "Soy Pin. Nos vemos al mediodía entonces, Aria."

– " _Danke schön_ , Pin."

– "Oh, y una última pregunta; ¿Eres extraespecie?"

– "Sí, soy una arachne de piernas largas."

– "Bien. Solo para asegurarme que pudieras entrar por la puerta. La última vez una Oni nos destrozó el techo por accidente. ¡Ja ja!"

– "Ya veo. No se preocupe, soy muy cuidadosa con mi tamaño."

– "Perfecto, te estaremos esperando. ¡ _Do svidanya, devushka_!"

– "¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!"

¡ _Wunderbar_! Todo indica que ya tengo nuevo trabajo. No tengo idea de cómo me desempeñaré o si mi fama de saboteadora ya se extendió, pero confío en que todo salga bien. Puedo ser optimista de vez en cuando. Di las buenas noticias a Kurusu y las chicas, todos apoyando mi decisión. Ya extrañaba este sentimiento de aprobación.

También tuve que avisar a Smith, quien igual me dio el visto bueno. No se ofreció a escoltarme, opinó que era mejor que empezara a familiarizarme con la ciudad, algo en lo que concordé con ella. Yo y Smith estando de acuerdo es un evento único en este periodo geológico, estoy segura.

Salí una hora antes de lo acordado, para asegurarme de llegar a tiempo. Ya lista para partir, Lala se acercó.

– "¿Nerviosa?" – Preguntó la chica azul.

– "Siempre." – Respondí. – "Ya estoy temblando y aún no estoy en la nevería."

– "Lo harás bien, estoy segura." – Afirmó. – "Sus cucarachas deben ser mas educadas."

– "Solo espero no sean el ingrediente secreto del helado." – Bromeé también, ella sonrió.

– "Tu camisa está algo de lado, espera." – Dijo ella empezando a acomodar mi vestimenta.

Me ruboricé por el repentino acto, pero igual le sonreí. Tuve que bajar mi cuerpo un poco para hacerle más fácil la tarea.

– "¿Tienes tus papeles en orden? ¿No olvidas nada?" – Preguntó la dullahan tomando mi gorra y limpiándola.

– "Sí, todo listo."

– "El autobús para liminales usa la franja verde en el frente para indicar que va hacia el centro, tómalo." – Prosiguió la irlandesa.

– "De acuerdo."

– "Si notas algo fuera de lugar o sospechoso, llama a la casa primero o a Smith, no intentes nada arriesgado."

– "Ya entendí, mamá…" – Contesté girando mis ojos. Lala comportándose tan maternal era lindo, pero algo embarazoso.

– "Ehem… Bien, creo que eso es todo." – Terminó con un ligero sonrojo. – "Nos vemos, descendiente de Arachne."

– "Igualmente, segadora Abismal." – Me despedí. – "Oh, y Lala…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Esa camisa te hace ver muy sexy." – Le dije, guiñándole tres ojos.

Suprimí mi risa mientras me alejaba y la veía tan nerviosa por el cumplido. Un poco de provocación no hace mal de vez en cuando. Además, tales ropas le quedaban geniales a la dullahan, en verdad.

Llegué a la parada de autobuses designada y en pocos minutos uno especialmente diseñado para individuos extraespecies arribó. Mi estatus como estudiante de intercambio me permitía abordarlos de manera gratuita. Saludé a la conductora nekomata y tomé asiento, siendo yo la única pasajera.

– "¡Oye, ten cuidado, patas flacas!"

O eso creí. Volteé en todas direcciones, pero no vi a nadie. Quizás ya me volví loca, ahora empiezo a oír voces. Y también golpecitos.

Un momento, no estoy imaginando eso último.

Sentí ligeros impactos en mis pedipalpos. Extrañada, miré más de cerca y fue entonces que descubrí la fuente de la voz y las cosquillas.

– "¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Toma, toma!"

Al principio creí que era una ardilla parlanchina, pero observando bien, noté que era una chica. Una chica muy pequeñita, de la altura de dos manzanas, con un largo cabello rosa, un gorro puntiagudo rojo, unos brazos y piernas envueltos en una especie de roca fina, más un diminuto martillo casi del tamaño de su portadora el cual usaba para sus igualmente diminutos ataques.

– "Disculpa, ¿podrías detenerte por favor?" – Solicité amablemente a la pequeñita.

– "¡No! ¡Tu empezaste y ahora te aguantas!" – Vociferó la criatura y continuó su infructuoso martilleo.

– "Lamento interrumpirte, pero eso es algo molesto. Para de una vez." – Advertí de nuevo.

– "¡Dije que no! ¡Y toma de nuevo, para que aprendas respetar!"

Suspiré. Tomé con una mano a la minúscula chica y la alcé hasta quedar frente a frente.

– "¡Suéltame, grandulona! ¡Aún no acabo contigo!" – Se quejó ella.

– "Eres una enana muy belicosa."

– "¡No soy una enana, cerebro de hormiga! ¡Soy una gnómida! ¡Y ya suéltame!" – Aclaró la mujer gnomo.

– "Gnómida, enana, lo que sea. Solo detente, mi exoesqueleto es demasiado duro para tu martillito."

Ella solo impactó mi frente con su herramienta. A pesar del tamaño, dolió un poco.

– "¡Auch! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa!?" – Le reclamé tallando mi frente.

– "¡Te advertí que me respetaras! ¡No me dejan usar un martillo real, pero incluso esta baratija de plástico te recordará que nunca debes subestimar a los gnomos!"

– "Sí, sí, ya veo. Uhm… Perdón, ¿sí? No te noté al sentarme."

– "¡Jum!" – Espetó molesta y cruzando sus brazos. – "Ya que aprendiste tu lección, bájame ahora."

Le obedecí y la puse a mi lado. Diablos, espero ese golpe no me deje marcas.

– "No deberías comportarte tan violenta, somos personas civilizadas." – Le dije.

– "Una persona civilizada se fija antes de poner su enorme trasero encima de uno." – Espetó enojada.

– "Te dije que lo sentía." – Volví a tallarme. – "¿Y qué hace una ena… Digo, gnómida en este lugar?"

– "Voy a una importante reunión que no es de tu incumbencia." – Contestó alzando su barbilla en pose altanera.

– "Ya veo."

Era evidente que no lograría nada tratando de conversar con esta demonio en miniatura, así que cerré mi boca.

– "Pero si tanto te interesa…" – Retomó el habla. – "Solo puedo decirte que mi gran inteligencia y habilidades me han ganado un puesto importante en cierta dependencia gubernamental. Lo demás es información clasificada."

– "Suena bien. Soy Aria, por cierto." – Me presenté

– "Soy Titania."

– "Lindo nombre." – Opiné, tratando de ignorar la enorme ironía. Je, enorme...

– "Por supuesto que lo es." – Aseveró la gnómida haciendo a un lado su cabello. Si que era soberbia.

El transporte llegó a mi destino. Bueno, fue una conversación… interesante, pero era hora de poner manos a la obra.

– "Aquí me despido yo. Nos vemos, enana."

– "¡Que soy una gnómida, idiota!"

Me bajé riendo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la belicosa liminal. Ahora, que comience la acción. Solo una última revisión a mi vestuario. Sí, todo está en su lugar. Y finalmente, a corroborar que mis documentos estén en orden.

Mis documentos… ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde diablos están?!

Calma, Aria, no pierdas la cordura. Piensa, la última vez que los viste fue en… El autobús. El mismo que acaba de alejarse.

– " _Scheisse…_ "

Nunca corrí tan rápido en mi vida.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Confío en que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Incluí más liminales porque más chicas monstruo significan más diversión. Y porque siempre pueden encontrar nuevas formas de hacer sufrir a la infortunada Aria. No olviden dejar su opinión, que siempre es bienvenida.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio; Mismo canal, misma era geológica. Digan 'SÍ' a las arachnes. ¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!


	10. No es fácil conseguir empleo (Parte 3)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, Tarmo Flake vuelve a la carga!

Quiero agradecer a **Dragonith** , quien fue muy amable en darme permiso para usar dos de sus personajes en este capítulo. Les recomiendo visitar su página en DeviantArt, cuya dirección está disponible en mi perfil. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Dragonith! ¡Thanks, pal!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Este es un fanfic hecho con el simple propósito de entretener y creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

Mi trabajo no comienza aún y ya estoy sudando.

Después de perder estúpidamente la carpeta con mis documentos personales en el autobús que me transportó, tuve que perseguirlo por todo el camino a toda velocidad. Incluso mi agilidad de _Sparassidae_ tuvo problemas para mantener el ritmo del vehículo que ya se hallaba alejado por un buen tramo.

Afortunadamente se detuvo por unos momentos, dándome tiempo para alcanzarlo y explicarle la situación a la chofer. Ignoré las sonoras burlas de Titania, la engreída gnómida con quien tuve la desgracia de compartir el viaje anteriormente. ¡Ya me las pagarás, enanita!

Corrí de todo el trayecto de regreso. Si bien no me cansó en lo más mínimo, el sudor se hizo presente. ¡Rayos, y tan bien que me había arreglado! Por suerte aún tenía tiempo suficiente y decidí presentarme antes de que alguna otra desgracia pudiera tomar lugar.

Inspeccioné el inmueble desde afuera; Era una nevería común y corriente, de tamaño mediano. Con un nombre tan simple como 'Polo Sur' no esperaba mucho, aunque no sé que más esperar de un lugar donde venden helados. Me agradó la decoración exterior; Estatuas de adorables pingüinitos sosteniendo conos enormes pululaban la entrada y el anuncio del techo con el nombre del lugar.

La puerta automática se abrió e hizo un sonido apenas puse mis cuatro primeras piernas adentro, dándome la bienvenida y llamando la atención de las dueñas. Adentró hallé más pingüinos.

Literalmente, porque resulta que las dueñas eran exactamente eso; Arpías pingüino.

– "¡Ah! ¡Tú debes ser la devushka de la que tanto he oído hablar!" – Mencionó la arpía más grande.

Oh Arachne mía, ¿Acaso ella ya sabe de mi incidente en Fried Harpy?

– "¿Entiendes? ¡Porque hablamos por teléfono! ¡Jar jar!" – Se rió la pingüino rusa. Uff, solo fue un mal chiste, nada de qué preocuparse.

– "Je, así es, soy Aria Jaëgersturm, gusto en conocerla. Usted debe ser Pin." – Dije dándole la mano.

– "¡ _Da_! ¡Pin Ivanovna Dragovskaya, pero puedes llamarme 'Jefa' a partir de ahora!" – Regresó el gesto con su aleta. – "¡Hey, Winny, no te quedes ahí! ¡Salúdala también!"

– "Hola." – Dijo su compañera con tono desganado. – "Soy Winona."

– "Te parecerá una gruñona, pero la canadiense es una experta en combinar sabores. ¡A veces hasta a mí me gustan! ¡Jar jar!" – Rió la mayor. – "Ahora, veamos tus papeles."

Le entregué mis datos a la mujer. Mientras ella los revisaba, me tome un momento para observar a las arpías. Pin y Winona eran un perfecto contraste.

La enérgica y bombástica rusa era un pingüino emperador y por ende más grande y con un cuerpo muy curvilíneo. Poseía un cabello largo negro y este le tapaba la mitad de la cara, mientras los mechones a los lados fusionaban el naranja y el amarillo. Su plumaje era propiamente blanco y negro. Ella acentuaba su ascendencia eslava vistiendo un abrigo largo a usanza soviética, complementado por una ushanka, esos famosos gorritos de invierno. Un distintivo con la insignia de las fuerzas blindadas soviéticas reposaba en el gorro. Y conozco todo esto porque la Segunda Guerra Mundial era uno de los temas más estudiados en Weidmann.

Winona (alias ' _Winny_ ') era una pingüino adelaida; Más pequeña que su amiga y con cuerpo plano como el de Papi. Con su negro cabello corto, su chaleco, bufanda, visor y orejeras para invierno, sin contar su corta estatura y bellos ojos verdes, la chica lucía muy adorable. Por supuesto, su fría y seria personalidad podía restarle puntos de lindura. Ella estaba más interesada en leer que en hablar, así que decidí no molestarla.

Mencionaría que tanto Rusia como Canadá se hallan en el hemisferio opuesto al Sur, o que es irónico que una pingüino emperador decida lucir como una comunista, pero soy una araña japonesa que habla y viste como alemana y desciende de una deidad griega; ¿Quién soy yo para criticar inconsistencias?

– "Todo parece estar en orden. Pero suficiente de presentaciones, sígueme, te enseñaremos lo básico." – Anunció Pin. – "¡Winny, tú también!"

– "Aaghh…" – Se quejó la adelaida.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y ambas me explicaron el proceso de la fabricación del helado. Si bien era informativo y relativamente sencillo; Me pregunté el por qué ellas, siendo expertas, (y las fundadoras, ni más ni menos) requerían la ayuda de una completa novata como yo.

– "Uhm… Disculpe, jefa." – Interrumpí a la eslava.

– "¿Qué sucede, _pauk_?"

– "Ustedes parecen saber todo sobre esto, ¿por qué requieren a alguien como yo?"

– "Ah, bueno, si bien Winona y yo tenemos larga experiencia, tratar de preparar algo con estas cosas requiere demasiada precisión y tiempo." – Explicó, mostrando sus aletas. – "Los clientes aumentan cada día y un par de manos extra nos aligerarían la carga enormemente."

– "Oh, si ya entiendo."

A veces me pregunto cómo puedo ignorar lo obvio. Poseían un dígito o garra en sus aletitas, el cual no debía ser muy útil a la hora de utilizar los utensilios de la cocina. Me sorprendía la destreza que poseían para mantener un negocio como este con tales limitaciones físicas.

– "Eso será todo por ahora." – Anunció Pin. – "Ahora te dejaré con la 'señorita ade-helada' para que discutan sobre el arte de combinar. A lo mejor logras sacarle más de cinco palabras."

– "Uhm, sí. Gracias por todo, jefa."

– "Solo no dejes que su frialdad te intimide, ¡lo único frío aquí debe ser el helado! ¡Jar jar!"

La rusa regresó al mostrador y me quedé sola con Winona. La mirada seria de la chica no me ayudaba a relajarme.

– "Lamento todo eso." – Me disculpé con la canadiense.

– "Bleh, no es tu culpa, esa rusa es una idiota. A veces creo que agrega vodka a su helado." – Respondió ella.

– "Le agradezco de todas formas por su paciencia. Espero satisfacer sus expectativas, _Fräulein_ Winona."

– "Meh."

Continuamos nuestra sesión de cocina, la adelaida siendo arpía de pocas palabras, pero eso la hacía muy eficiente para enseñarme. Quizás el hecho que se viera tan curiosa con toda esa ropa o que al caminar se meneara un poco como sus parientes animales ayudaba a hacer su compañía más amena.

El día transcurría de manera normal. Clientes venían y nuestras reservas siempre podían saciar la demanda, siendo las combinaciones de Winona muy populares. Curiosamente, ninguna liminal reptil estaba entre los consumidores, posiblemente porque ningún ser de sangre fría podría tolerar el helado ambiente de la tienda. Admito que la temperatura me afectaba, pero no iba a quejarme por ello. Debería conseguirme ropa más abrigadora.

Tomamos un pequeño receso, aprovechando yo para salir del lugar y dejar que el sol calentara mi enfriado exoesqueleto.

– "¿Demasiado helado para tu gusto, _devushka_?" – Preguntó Pin, uniéndose.

– "Solo un poco, jefa. Debí prever que algo así pasaría." – Le contesté frotando mis manos con mi vestido.

– "Esto no es nada comparada con la tundra Siberiana. He estado ahí, ¿sabes? Aunque para mí era como un día de verano."

– "Debe sentirse a gusto, siendo una pingüina y eso."

– "No mucho. Demasiado vacío, demasiado solitario. Y demasiado helado, pero no _helado_. ¿Entiendes?"

– "Sí, je…"

Bromas inofensivas, pero terribles.

– "Y dime, _pirozhki_ , ¿Ese acento es genuino o solo eres una adoradora de los teutones?" – Inquirió Pin.

– "Oh, de hecho soy mitad alemana. Todos mis ancestros lo han sido. Usted es nativa de Rusia, supongo."

– "Provengo de la Antártida al igual que Winona, pero nuestros padres eran de sus respectivas naciones."

– "Ya veo."

– "Mi abuelo me llevó de visita a su país cuando yo era pequeña. Ahí quedé enamorada de la cultura rusa, especialmente la era soviética." – Contó la pelinegra, recordando las buenas memorias. – "El condujo un tanque T-34 en la Gran Guerra Patriótica, ¿sabes?"

– "¿En verdad?"

– "¡ _Da_! Desde Moscú hasta Berlin, su fiel corcel de acero nunca lo dejó mal."

– "Impresionante." – Respondí con sinceridad. – "El mío luchó en la Luftwaffe, según me contó mi abuela, pero nunca lo conocí."

– "¡Oh! ¡Quizás ellos intentaron matarse el uno al otro alguna vez! ¡Jar jar!" – Volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada. Su humor podía ser bizarro en ocasiones.

– "Ehm… sí… je…"

– "Pero sí, siempre me fascinó la herencia cultural que mi abuelo me dejó. Le rindo honor vistiendo estas ropas y está réplica de su insignia de las fuerzas blindadas."

– "Es bueno sentirse orgullosa de su familia, jefa." – Contesté. Yo no podía decir lo mismo de mi abuela o mi madre, al menos no tanto.

– " _Spasibo_. En fin, creo que el descanso terminó. Volvamos adentro, _nemetskiy_."

Mi jornada acabó sin incidentes. Las jefas me felicitaron por mi buen desempeño y me entregaron una pequeña insignia metálica en forma de pingüino, reconociéndome oficialmente como su nueva empleada. La tomé como mi primera cruz de hierro, por así decirlo. Regresé a casa tomando de nuevo el autobús. Por suerte no había gnomos fastidiosos en esta ocasión. Al llegar a casa, Lala fue la primera en recibirme, estando ella cercana a la entrada.

– " _Fáilte_ , Aria. ¿Confío en que fuiste bienaventurada en tu oficio?" – Preguntó la irlandesa.

– " _Ja_. Todo salió de maravilla. Incluso me dieron este broche." – Le mostré mi insignia en mi camisa.

– "Te felicito por ello." – Sonrió.

– " _Danke_ , Lala. ¿Es eso la cena lo que huelo?"

– "Correcto. No tiene mucho que empezó y sugiero unirnos al resto."

– "Por supuesto, me muero de hambre."

Las demás chicas y Kurusu ya estaban sentados y comiendo. Les di las buenas nuevas, lo que los alegró. Había un platillo intacto en mi lugar, un _cottage pie_ , aunque esta vez el olor era diferente.

– "Ah, ese lo preparó Lala." – Informó Kimihito. – "Por alguna razón, ella insistió en que consiguiera los ingredientes que se usa en la cocina irlandesa. Dijo que era importante obtener el sabor real."

– "¿En serio?" – Pregunté sorprendida.

– "Debiste verla, Aria." – Habló Rachnera. – "Tu amiga azul obligó a mi Querido a comprar todo lo necesario. Incluso lo acompañó para cerciorarse de la calidad."

– "Confirmo lo dicho por Rachnera. Yo estuve presente para proteger a Mi Señor de algún posible percance." – Dijo Centorea.

– "Solo estabas celosa de verlos salir juntos al mercado, Cerea." – Se burló Miia.

– "¡S-silencio, Miia! ¡¿Quién eres tú para hablar de celos?!" – Respondió la centáuride.

– "Chicas, por favor no peleen en la mesa." – Suplicó el casero.

– "Lala, ¿en verdad hiciste todo eso?" – Pregunté a la dullahan.

– "¡Y-yo s-solo deseaba demo-demostrarles, simples mo-mortales, la superioridad de la habilidad c-culinaria irlandesa a manos de la Me-mensajera de la Muerte! ¡D-deberían sentirse ho-honrados de tan especial ocasión!" – Declaró Lala sonrojada a más no poder.

– "¿Entonces porque solamente le cocinaste a Jaëgersturm?" – Inquirió Rachnera con su tono provocador.

– "¡P-porque desgraciadamente los co-consumibles genuinos en este p-país son escasos y no alcanzó p-para más!"

Me sentí halagada. Tal platillo parecía ser el único y yo era la elegida para degustarlo. Jamás he probado la comida irlandesa real, así que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad. Con presteza, tomé mi tenedor y procedí a darle un bocado.

 _Wunderbar_.

Es lo único que pude pensar. El sabor era exquisito, la textura de la cubierta vegetal combinada con la carne de cordero le proporcionaban una sensación única. La ambrosía de los dioses existía, y era irlandesa. Mi paladar se extasió en demasía con tan placentero manjar divino.

– "Lala…" – Dije incorporándome y dándole un sorpresivo abrazo. – "Gracias."

Al despegarme, le obsequié mi sonrisa más sincera. Las miradas de ambas quedaron fijas y nuestros ojos mostraron un peculiar brillo. Por unos efímeros segundos, solo éramos nosotras dos en el mundo, frente a frente. Los labios de la mujer frente a mí se abrieron ligeramente y sent-

– "¡Consíganse un cuarto, tortolitas!" – Interrumpió Rachnera.

¡ _Pomf_! La cabeza de la dullahan cayó al suelo al salir del trance. Yo también, sorprendida por el abrupto regreso a la realidad, me apresuré a ayudarle. La risa de Rachnera solo ayudó a entorpecer nuestros movimientos y aumentar el rubor en nuestros rostros. ¡Qué vergüenza, y esta vez actué como idiota frente a todas!

Pretendimos hacer caso omiso de las provocaciones de la tejedora y nos pusimos a cenar sin despegar la vista de nuestros platos. Nadie más dijo nada al respecto y tan pronto Lala y yo acabamos, nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos después de asearnos. La noche era fría pero yo estaba abochornada de la pena. Cuando la arachne entró a la habitación, simulé estar ocupada con mi celular.

– "¿Enviando mensajitos sucios a cierta dullahan?" – Se mofó ella.

Yo la ignoré a pesar de mi sonrojo y continué con la vista en la pantalla del aparato.

– "A menos que tengas una importante reunión a distancia con tus nuevas patronas, sabes que no engañas a nadie, cazadora." – Provocó de nuevo.

– " _Bitte lass mich in Ruhe_ …" – Respondí, intentando evitar contacto visual.

– "A veces creo que solo usas el alemán para confesar tus perversiones sin que nadie te entienda."

– " _Ja, Ich bin ein Perverser_ …" – Espeté con sarcasmo. – "¿ _Und sie_?"

– "Lo siento, Aria, pero yo soy una pura e inocente tejedora." – Contestó pestañeando con rapidez. Demonios, no hagas lo mismo que Smith, Rachnee.

– "Ahora cuéntame uno de vaqueros. ¿Y cómo entendiste eso?"

– "Eres fácil de leer cuando estás avergonzada, _Sparassidae_." – Afirmó mientras se quitaba la ropa y se trepaba a su hamaca.

– "Pues ojalá entiendas que quiero estar sola, si no te molesta." – Le dije sin voltear a ver el desnudo cuerpo de Rachnee.

– "Eso será difícil estando en MI habitación." – Mostró una sonrisa burlona. – "Pero debe haber más espacio en el de Lala."

Yo solo pegué la pantalla del teléfono a mi cara. Todo lo que digo solo le da más cuerda. O ella es muy lista o yo soy muy idiota. O ambas cosas a la vez.

– "Oh Aria, eres tan divertida de fastidiar. Es como si lo pidieras a gritos."

– "¡Jum!"

– "Vamos, vamos… No te pongas así, tu linda carita se va a arrugar."

– "Solo déjame descansar…"

– "Pero la noche aún es joven, ¿Tan agotada te dejó el trabajo?"

– "Sí. Y mañana empiezo desde temprano, así que necesitaré dormir." – Afirmé apagando el celular.

– "Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, supongo debería premiarte por ser tan responsable."

– "¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas, Rachnee?"

La tejedora se bajó de su hamaca y con sus piernas rodeó la cama. Yo estaba acostada y las mías quedaron atrapadas entre las suyas. Bajó su cuerpo y lo acercó, dándome una vista completa de este. Y me refiero a completa y detalladamente.

– "¡¿Q-q-qué haces!?" – Cuestioné nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa? ¡Puedo ver su entrepierna con toda claridad!

– "Te doy un obsequio, por ser una buena chica." – Respondió acercándose aún más.

Solo unos centímetros nos separaban. Pegué todos mis miembros hacía mí, lo cual fue una mala idea, ya que ahora no podía escapar. Si movía mis manos, tocaría sus pechos; Si movía mis pedipalpos, chocarían con su entrepierna descubierta; Y con mis piernas atrapadas, quedé inmovilizada por completo.

– "Aria…" – Habló Rachnera con una provocativa y seductora voz. – "Compartamos un momento muy íntimo, mi cazadora…"

– "N-n-n-no…" – Tartamudeé.

– "Shh…" – Puso su dedo en mi boca. – "Solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar…"

No había salida, estaba condenada, a su merced. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que ella hiciera su movimiento.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que al final una tejedora tan pervertida como ella lograría hallar una forma de tomar mi pureza. Seguramente me obligaría a besarla, usando su húmeda lengua para inspeccionar cada rincón de mi boca, mientras sus agraciados pechos se estimularían con los míos. Usaría su telaraña para amarrarme y dejarme indefensa en una pose sumamente humillante, y con sus largos dedos jugaría con mi feminidad. Pasaríamos la noche en una degenerada e intensa sesión de sexo lésbico. Nuestros gemidos serían la sinfonía que acompañaría nuestro depravado juego, y el calor de nuestros cuerpos sudados, rozando el uno contra el otro, nos llevaría a un poderoso clím…

¡E-e-es solo una su-suposición! ¡Sí, eso! ¡A-a-afortunadamente n-nunca sucedió! ¡NUNCA!

– "¿Eh?" – Dije al no haber acción alguna. – "¿Q-qué sucedió?"

– "No sucedió nada. Vamos" – Respondió Rachnera, en camino a la puerta del ático.

– "P-pero… Creí que ibas a…"

– "Suenas decepcionada." – Hizo mueca de burla. – "¿Quieres que lo haga en serio?"

– "¡No!"

– "Entonces deja de parlotear y sígueme."

– "P-p-pero…"

Suspiré. Bueno, al menos mi inocencia seguía a salvo, ella no intentó nada lascivo.

¡No es que lo deseara en secreto! ¡Es la verdad!

La seguí. A ella no le preocupó estar sin ropa por la casa, era de noche y todos se hallaban durmiendo. Terminamos saliendo a la terraza del segundo piso. El aire estaba algo frío, pero no era desagradable. Observé el panorama nocturno. Si bien la casa no se hallaba en un lugar alto, me ofrecía una buena vista del paisaje urbano y el firmamento. Ni siquiera las luces artificiales ahogaban lo bello de las estrellas en el cielo.

– "Es relajante, ¿no lo crees?" – Preguntó la tejedora.

– "Sí." – Contesté con la mirada fija en los astros.

– "A veces vengo aquí cuando necesito unos momentos a solas. Mi cuarto se siente demasiado claustrofóbico como para despejar la mente."

– "Entiendo. Las estrellas son hermosas desde aquí."

– "Correcto, Aria. Nada como la bóveda celeste para liberar el estrés."

– "¿No te preocupa que alguien te vea sin ropa aquí afuera?" – Le recordé.

– "La luz está apagada y a esta distancia nadie me notaría. Y en cualquier caso, si lo logran, serían muy afortunados."

– "Solo eres una exhibicionista, Rachnee." – Le dije con una ligera risa.

– "Estoy orgullosa de mi físico, cazadora. Además, la brisa nocturna se siente genial en el cuerpo."

– "Lo que tú digas."

– "¿Por qué no lo intentas? Es divertido."

– "¿Eh? ¡C-claro que no!"

– "No tengas pena, nadie nos está viendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

– "¡E-eso no tiene n-nada que ver! ¡No me interesa andar en cueros!"

– "Pero no tienes problemas deleitando tus ojos con los cueros de esta arachne, ¿cierto?"

– "¡No es cierto!"

– "Como sea, no me molesta que también me observes. Me halaga que te parezca atractiva."

– "¡Tampoco lo hago! Bueno, sí, pero…" – Me pausé. – "¡Es solo que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Andas por ahí mostrando esa figura de infarto, ¿Qué esperabas!?"

Oh Artemisa, ¿Acaso le acabo de dar la razón?

– "¡No! ¡Quise decir que…!" – Intenté explicar, pero la tejedora solo se carcajeaba.

– "Oh, Aria. Me fascina cuando tu lengua te traiciona."

¡Estúpida y sexy Rachnera! ¡Siempre encuentra un punto débil!

– "Pero insisto, no te hará mal un poco de libertad. Prometo no decirle nada a nadie." – Persistió ella.

– "No… Eso, me daría mucha pena…"

– "Tampoco voy a verte." – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta. – "Anda, solo para que algún día puedas decir que te atreviste a hacerlo."

– "…"

– "No te oigo tomando una decisión, Aria..."

– "…"

– "Sé que quieres hacerlo, no me engañas…"

– "Promete… ¡Promete que no vas a ver!"

Enseñó su mano en señal de juramento. Estoy segura que no me dejará en paz hasta que ella logre lo que quiere, así que es mejor que termine con esto.

– "A-aquí voy…" – Avisé al tiempo que desabotonaba mi camisa.

No suelo usar ropa nocturna como pijamas o cosas así, en Sparassus nos entrenaron a siempre estar vestidas por si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Por suerte las telas eran muy cómodas y no dificultaban el buen sueño.

– "Hasta aquí escucho tu corazón latiendo. Si que estás nerviosa." – Expresó la tejedora.

– "¡S-silencio, no puedo hacerlo si estás hablando!"

– "De acuerdo, no diré más."

Me deshice de la primera prenda. Temblé cuando el aire frío hizo contacto con mi piel. Asegurándome que Rachnee no estuviera observando, proseguí con mi vestido. Bajé el cierre con cuidado y lentamente me lo quité. Por fin, lo hice.

– "L-l-listo…" – Anuncié tímidamente.

– "Mmm… Mi imaginación voló al escuchar cómo te desvestías." – Provocó aún de espaldas.

– "¡N-no bromees con eso!"

– "Tranquila, que no he visto nada." – Se rió. – "Pero, me gustaría hacerlo… Al menos por unos segundos."

– "¡A-absolutamente n-no! ¡Nunca!"

– "Sería lo más justo, tomando en cuenta las veces que tus ojos han recorrido mi cuerpo durante todo este tiempo. Y no lo niegues, cazadora."

– "¡Eso es tu culpa en primer lugar!"

– "Solo será un momento. Tarde o temprano voy a salirme con la mía, tú lo sabes muy bien."

– "…"

– "Entre más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más probabilidades hay de que alguien nos descubra."

– "…D-d-de acuerdo… Pero solo un segundo…"

Ella se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se hicieron enormes como platos. Yo estaba sonrojada y temblorosa de la vergüenza.

– "Creí… creí que te desnudarías por completo. Aún tienes tu ropa interior." – Declaró Rachnee, algo decepcionada.

– "¡Esto en sí ya es demasiado! ¡Y ya viste suficiente!"

– "Oh bueno, al menos es un paso hacia adelante." – Dijo encogiendo los hombros. – "De todas formas, lindo atuendo. El negro te queda a la perfección."

– "¡M-me voy a dormir!" – Vociferé y regresé adentro. Volví a salir cuando noté que había olvidado mi ropa. Rachnera no paraba de reír.

Me vestí y me envolví por completo con las sábanas. Estoy tan apenada que seguramente mañana me ducharé con ropa puesta. Rachnee regresó y se subió a su hamaca sin decir nada. Excelente, no quería hablarle.

– "El aire estaba muy frío." – Comenté.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué siempre hago lo contrario de lo que pienso?!

– "Hay noches en que la temperatura es más tolerable. Lo agradecerás en verano." – Replicó la tejedora.

– "No pienso hacerlo de nuevo." – Aseveré.

– "Es una pena. Planeaba una agradable sesión de póker nocturno al natural."

– "No sé jugar póker."

– "Mejor aún, así nos saltamos directo al nudismo."

– "Eres una pervertida, Rachnee."

– "Y tú sigues negando tu naturaleza." – Afirmó ella. – "Hubieras podido rechazar mi propuesta con tan solo ignorarla, pero al final te decidiste por obedecer. Admite que en el interior, lo deseabas."

– "El exhibicionismo no es lo mío."

– "No precisamente. Hablo del romper la reglas, hacer algo aparentemente prohibido. No hay nada de malo en andar al natural, pero para ti, crecida en un ambiente tan estricto, es prácticamente tabú. ¿Me equivoco?"

Quise replicar, pero ella tenía un punto muy válido, aunque me costara admitirlo.

– "Puede parecer un método algo invasivo." – Continuó Rachnera. – "Sin embargo, los dogmas con los que te criaste te han impedido desarrollar tu naturaleza como arachne. Te has restringido en aceptar tus impulsos latentes en el interior. Y mira que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes."

– "Tal vez… me haya agradado el rebelarme…" – Confesé, esto hizo que mi compañera sonriera. – "Sin embargo, sigo sin hallar interés en tu excéntrico libertinaje."

– "Oh, Aria, siempre usando términos tan radicales. Pero si piensas que trato de "pervertirte" como dices, te equivocas. Solo quiero que te liberes del yugo de tu propia prisión mental y empieces a disfrutar las oportunidades frente a ti."

– "¿Soy yo o suenas como si quisieras que me fijara en ti?"

– "Erraste de nuevo en tu veredicto, cazadora. Hablo de ciertas personas que podrían ser más cercanas a ti, si fueras más honesta con tus sentimientos."

– "¡Hey, no estoy interesada en Lala!" – Exclamé de inmediato.

Rachnera solo volvió a mostrar su sonrisa burlona. ¡Demonios, me atrapó de nuevo!

– "Aria." – Habló la tejedora. – "No quiero presionarte, pero como tu amiga, me preocupa que te resistas a sincerarte. El corazón es ciego, pero nunca miente."

– "¿Cuál es tu punto?" – Musité con la cabeza baja.

– "Solo quiero oírte confirmar lo que ya sé." – Se acercó a mí. – "Te gusta Lala, ¿cierto?"

No contesté, solo desvié la mirada.

– "¿En verdad… es tan obvio?" – Me animé a preguntar en voz baja.

– "Tan obvio como tus ocho piernas, mujer. No podría ser más evidente ni aunque te pusieras un cartel confesándolo. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"

– "No lo sé. En verdad, no lo sé." – Suspiré.

– "Descarto que sea temor al rechazo, así que debe ser otra cosa que te lo impida."

– "Simplemente no sé qué es lo que siento realmente. ¿Es amor o solo mi deseo carnal?"

– "¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo que tu corazón te indica?"

– "Porque ese corazón fue el que me llevó a sobrepasarme con Akantha."

La tejedora se turbó por esas palabras.

– "Ya veo. ¿Aún le temes a descontrolarte?" – Cuestionó Rachnera.

– "Así es. No quiero hacerle daño a Lala, jamás me lo perdonaría."

– "Bueno, llámame tonta por suponer, pero me parece que el externarnos tu historia fue una buena terapia. Soy positiva en que podrás mantener cualquier impulso a raya." – Opinó la tejedora.

– "Quisiera creerte, Rachnee, pero sé que en mi interior aún reside esta bestia salvaje y no quiero dejar que escape."

– "Tal vez solo estás subestimando tu propia capacidad de auto-control, cazadora."

– "Tal vez eres demasiado optimista."

– "Solo cuando sé qué el resultado es favorable. Pero me parece que ya he jugado a ser Sigmund Freud lo suficiente esta noche. Es mejor irnos a dormir."

– "En eso puedo concordar. _Gute Nacht_ , Rachnee."

– "Buenas noches, Aria. Y piensa positivo, en ocasiones la diosa Tique nos sonríe con la fortuna."

– " _Danke_. Lo consideraré."

Exhalé. Necesitaba tiempo para meditar todo lo sucedido. Acabo de admitir que de hecho, sí, me gusta la irlandesa; Pero no estoy segura si se trata de amor o solo atracción física.

– "Aria… ¿Puedo expresar mi opinión sobre algo?" – Preguntó Rachnera.

– "Dime."

– "¿No crees que, si lo que sintieras por Lala fuera simple lujuria, ya te hubieras desahogado con alguien más?"

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Para empezar; Estamos solas, tú eres lesbiana, yo estoy desnuda, no tengo problemas en divertirme con otra mujer, especialmente una arachne, y has confesado que mi cuerpo te es atractivo. ¿No te parece que ya hubiera sucedido algo entre nosotras?"

– "Ser lesbiana no significa que quiera acostarme con la primera mujer que tenga enfrente." – Afirmé. – "No soy un estereotipo, tejedora."

– "Precisamente a eso me refiero." – Contestó chasqueando los dedos. – "Toda esta tentación y aún así te mantienes firme. Ni mi Querido hubiera resistido tanto. Tal cosa no sería posible sin una voluntad de hierro como la tuya."

Claro que no. Es mi culpa lo que me ha detenido todo este tiempo, no mi voluntad.

– "O quizás no eres mi tipo." – Externé. – "Además, no soy tan fuerte como crees."

– "Realmente te encanta menospreciarte, ¿verdad, cazadora?" – Dijo negando con la cabeza. – "Me rindo por esta noche, supongo no tiene caso continuar con esta discusión."

– "Finalmente…" – Respondí aliviada.

– "Sí, sí. Buenas noches, señorita tristeza, que sueñes con las cucarachitas."

¡Argh! ¡No me las recuerdes!

– " _En verdad, Rachnee, me encantaría tener tu optimismo_." – Me dije mentalmente.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir. Tal vez ella tenga razón, tal vez no, pero eso no lo sé aún.

…

Segundo día de trabajo. Mi jornada empezaría a partir de las ocho de la mañana, siendo el horario de empleo regular. En parte es mejor, ya que me justifica mi costumbre de levantarme a primera hora. Después de estirar mis extremidades y darme un baño, me preparé el desayuno. Los víveres aún alcanzan para unos días más, así que puedo darme el lujo de algo decente. Quedaban alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de partir, no había prisa. Degustando mi comida, me puse a pensar en lo que Rachnera había dicho. ¿Y si en verdad es amor sincero lo que siento por la irlandesa?

Kimihito apareció, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– "Oh, buenos días, Aria. En verdad que eres madrugadora." – Saludó el casero.

– " _Guten Morgen, Herr Kommandant_. Comienzo a las ocho de la mañana, así que debo estar lista desde antes."

– "Ya veo. Me alegra que hallaras un empleo que te agrade, te ves entusiasmada."

– " _Danke, Herr Kommandant_ , es mi manera de retribuirle su amabilidad al hospedarme en su hogar."

– "Eso no es necesario, Aria." – Respondió Kurusu algo apenado. – "No es ninguna molestia el tenerte con nosotros."

– "Pero aún así quiero agradecerle. Me sentiría mal si no contribuyera con los gastos inherentes de nuestra manutención."

– "De acuerdo. Aprecio tu preocupación, Aria." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Me daré una ducha, si alguna de las chicas viene, le informas que el desayuno estará listo en veinte minutos."

– "¡ _Jawohl_!" – Saludé militarmente.

Ninguna de las otras inquilinas se apareció durante ese tiempo, ni siquiera Lala. Cuando Kimihito terminó de asearse, fue mi turno para un último retoque. No uso maquillaje u otros productos de belleza, así que solo me lavaré la cara y peinaré. Sí, también me lavé los dientes; ¡Dos veces! Finalmente, puse mi insignia en mi camisa, me despedí del muchacho y partí hacía el Polo Sur.

La nevería, no el hemisferio actual.

No tomé el autobús esta vez, quería ejercitarme y preferí caminar a mi destino. Me sentía de buena humor y el clima era favorable, excepto el viento, que volaba mi gorra y me despeinaba por completo. ¡Y con lo que tardo arreglándolo! Ignorando las jugarretas del dios Eolo hacia mi cabello, continué hasta alcanzar el inmueble.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , jefas." – Saludé a las pingüinitas.

– " _Dobroye utro, devushka_." – Contestó Pin, limpiando el mostrador. Winona, leyendo un libro, solo alzó su mano.

– "¿Alguna tarea en particular para mí, jefa?" – Pregunté a la rusa.

– "El choco-mora está gastándose, prepara un poco. Luego puedes ayudarme a decorar el lugar, necesitamos remodelar un poco el ambiente." – Ordenó la eslava.

– "¡ _Jawohl_!"

Una rutina normal y pacífica. Hacía algo útil y me mantenía ocupada, era todo lo que necesitaba. El día transcurría sin imprevistos y auxilié a Pin en las pequeñas renovaciones, como mover uno que otro anuncio o pintar algunas partes decoloradas. Winona prefería continuar improvisando sus mezclas y dedicarse a leer. Cuando salí para acomodar las estatuas afuera de la tienda, noté que había un inusual aumento de temperatura.

– " _Scheisse_ … Sí que hace calor hoy." – Comenté a Pin, limpiándome el sudor de la frente.

– "Las consecuencias del calentamiento global, _pirozhki_. Al menos asegurará más clientes potenciales. ¡Jar jar!"

– "Supongo. Uhm, ¿No le estorba su abrigo, jefa?" – Pregunté refiriéndome a la incómoda indumentaria que la mujer llevaba.

– "¡ _Nyet_! ¡Si el sol piensa que mi ropa no es la adecuada, está muy equivocado! ¡Arderé como el fuego, pero nunca desistiré en mi moda!" – Proclamó dándose un golpe en el pecho. Su mano rebotó por lo infladito.

– "Lo que usted diga, _fräulein_ Dragovskaya."

– "Bien, estos anuncios ya quedaron. Regresemos, Jaëgersturm, tengo algo para ti."

– "¿Uh? ¡Oh, claro, jefa!" – Contesté intrigada.

Entramos hasta la cocina. Me pregunto qué será. ¿Acaso me aumentarán el suelo por ser tan trabajadora? ¿Me harán vicepresidenta de la empresa? ¿Revelarán su plan secreto para dominar el mundo con helado y aguas de sabores?

– "Quítate la ropa." – Anunció la rusa.

Esperen… ¡¿QUÉ!?

– "¿P-p-perdón? Me pareció oír mal…" – Cuestioné temerosa.

– "Que te quites la ropa, anda." – Contestó Pin sin titubear.

– "¡¿Pero por qué?!"

– "Porque es necesario."

– "¡¿Para qué!?"

– "Para tomarte tus medidas."

– "¡¿Por qué!?"

Siento un fuerte _déjà vu_ en esta conversación…

– "Para tu nuevo uniforme. Deja de hacer preguntas redundantes, Jaëgersturm."

– "¿E-e-es necesario? ¿No puedo hacerlo vestida?"

– "No eres una persona bípeda, debemos ser específicos con la talla si queremos que luzca bien."

– "P-pero…"

– "¿Cuál es el problema?"

– "…"

– "Ugh… ¡Hey, salchicha alemana! ¡No seas tan puritana y apresúrate!" – Exclamó Winona, impaciente. Podrá medir un metro y medio, pero su voz suena tan imponente como una titánide.

– "D-d-de acuerdo…" – Musité.

Tal parece que todo el mundo quiere verme al descubierto. ¿Qué acaso la sociedad sufrió una epidemia de nudismo vouyerista o algo así? Resignada, me desabotoné la camisa, después con el vestido y proseguí a desabrochar mi sostén.

– "¿Qué haces, Jaëgersturm?" – Preguntó Pin al tiempo que yo intentaba remover mi _brassiere_.

– "Lo-lo que ustedes me ordenaron…"

– "Te pedimos que te quitaras la ropa, no desnudarte."

– "Pero yo creí…"

– "¿Tomaste vodka adulterado o algo? Solo necesitamos tus medidas, no un _strip tease_."

– "En verdad, pájara boba, ¿De dónde sacas a estos empleados?" – Se dirigió Winona a su compañera.

– "No estoy para tonterías ahora, Winny. Jaëgersturm, alza tus brazos y no te muevas, terminemos con esto de una vez." – Ordenó la pingüino emperador.

Obedecí y dejé que usara la cinta métrica para tomar mis dimensiones. Ella las recitaba y la adelaida las anotaba en una libreta con sorprendente destreza usando sus aletas. Yo estaba tan apenada por malinterpretarlas que ni un iceberg me quitaría lo abochornada.

– "Hmm… Linda ropa interior; El negro te queda bien." – Comentó la rusa.

¡Trágame tierra!

– "Y listo. ¿Lo apuntaste todo, Winny?"

– "Seh. Llamaré a la sastrería de una vez." – Confirmó la canadiense. – "A ver si toda esta bobería del uniforme valió pena…"

– "Excelente. Puedes vestirte, Jaëgersturm." – Sugirió Pin. – "A menos que quieras atraer más clientes de esa forma. ¡Jar jar!"

– "D-de acuerdo. ¿Algo más, jefa?" – Pregunté arropándome tan rápido como podía.

– "Atiende el mostrador un momento por favor, Winny y yo debemos discutir importantísimos asuntos empresariales." – Replicó la eslava. Su amiga solo volteó los ojos sardónicamente.

– "Como usted diga."

El jarabe de cereza no es tan rojo como mi rostro en este momento. Bueno, al menos todo esto es para mí beneficio. Eso espero. Pasado el tiempo, la jornada acabó, siendo las tres de la tarde. Aparte de mi incómodo percance con mis superiores, no sucedió nada memorable. Me despedí y regresé a casa. Nada mal para el segundo día, desearía que siempre fuera así.

Sin malentendidos que impliquen quitarme la ropa, claro.

Camino a la residencia Kurusu, el viento de nuevo me volvió a despeinar. Realmente es molesto tener tu cabello cubriéndote el rostro. Quisiera que me pagaran ya, para poder cortarlo. Igual noté un enorme anuncio del famoso gimnasio Club Deportivo Kobold; Con mis preocupaciones disipadas, me parece que debería asistir. Sería genial tener un lugar para ejercitarme y además me gustaría charlar con Poi de nuevo.

Llegué a mi hogar a tiempo para el almuerzo. Kimihito estaba en la cocina y entonces vi algo poco usual; Lala también estaba ayudando.

Bueno, Lala cocinando ya no tiene nada de raro, pero lo inusual era que la dullahan vestía un muy femenino delantal rosa. Tal vez sea el hecho que su oscura ropa contrastara con lo doméstico del atuendo, o quizás era que tal apariencia la hacía ver casi maternal, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante aquella vista.

– " _Tá fáilte romhat_ , Aria." – Saludó ella al verme. – "¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" – Preguntó acercándose.

– "Excelente. El calor aumentó un poco las ventas." – Le respondí. Observarla con una cacerola en sus manos cubiertas con guantes la hacía lucir aún más como un ama de casa.

– "Me alegro. La comida estará lista en un momento, puedes sentarte a esperar."

– "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

– "No hay problema, tengo todo bajo cont…" – Se pausó al recordar que Kimihito estaba a lado nuestro, escuchando nuestro pequeño diálogo. – "E-es decir, t-tenemos todo bajo control. D-deberás ser p-paciente hasta que el a-alimento esté listo, mortal."

– "C-claro. _Danke_ , Lala." – Agradecí.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué parece que pierdo la noción del tiempo y espacio cuando hablo con ella? ¿Es que acaso lo que siento cuando la veo podría ser a… ¡No! ¡No es momento para ponerte a deducir, Aria! ¡Deja de soñar despierta y actúa normal, que todos te están viendo!

Nos sentamos comer. Viendo los platos servidos, noté que de nuevo el mío lucía ligeramente mejor. Salchichas de carne de cerdo y tocino hervidos, combinados con patatas, cebolla y algo de pan. Y como mencioné, estaba tan arreglado como uno esperaría de algún restaurante importante. No dudé en probarlo y saborear lo delicioso que resultó.

– "Está muy rico, Lala." – La alabó Kimihito, degustando el suyo. – "¿Dices que es otro platillo irlandés?"

– "Correcto, mortal. Es _coddle_ , un guiso popular en Dublín." – Explicó la dullahan.

– "Ya veo. Ahora entiendo el porqué insistes en usar ingredientes nativos y no sustitutos."

– "¡Esto es un complot!" – Declaró Miia, molesta. – "¡Estos últimos días Lala se ha vuelto demasiado diestra en la cocina! ¡Ya me ha superado!"

Cosa que sería extremadamente fácil para cualquiera con sentido común. No todos tenemos el talento de crear veneno puro con simples ingredientes cotidianos, serpiente.

– "Miia, no te alteres." – Le sugirió el muchacho. – "Lala solo quiere ayudar, no tiene nada de malo."

– "¿Pero porqué tan de repente? Ella nunca había mostrado interés por las tareas cotidianas." – Replicó la lamia.

– "Apoyo a Miia en tal observación, Mi Señor; Sin ofender, Lala, pero difícilmente exhibiste apego a los deberes culinarios con anterioridad." – Opinó Centorea. – "Me provoca curiosidad que te llevó a tan repentino cambio."

– "Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia, centáuride. Les sugiero a las dos cesar de farfullar sobre mis motivos personales." – Exclamó la ofendida irlandesa, cruzando los brazos.

– "En verdad, chicas, ustedes necesitan más ojos que yo para darse cuenta de lo obvio." – Mencionó Rachnera, mirando en dirección mía y la de Lala.

– "¿A qué te refieres, arachne?" – Cuestionó la rubia cuadrúpeda.

– "Es evidente que alguien ha influenciado a nuestra dullahan querida, pero no de la manera que ustedes creen." – Explicó de manera enigmática. – "Sigan un buen consejo ALEMÁN y dejen de CAZAR respuestas inexistentes, a menos que ahogarse en una TORMENTA de inopia sea su cometido."

Todos quedaron inmutados por el rebuscado (y francamente terrible) acertijo que la tejedora había recitado; Todos excepto Lala y yo, quienes comprendimos a la perfección sus palabras. Afortunadamente nadie comprendió lo que Rachnera quiso decir.

– "¿Qué tiene que ver Aria-nee en esto, Rachnee?" – Preguntó Papi.

Debe ser una broma… ¡¿Papi, en serio?!

– "Chicas, por favor no peleen. Dejemos este asunto en paz, ¿de acuerdo?" – Suplicó Kimihito. Gracias, _Herr Kommandant_.

– "Como digas, Cariño." – Suspiró la lamia. – "Pero aún me parece sospechoso."

La dullahan y yo no pronunciamos palabra alguna, era mejor abandonar esta acalorada disputa antes de que se saliera de control. Quién sabe si Papi nos fuera a dar otra sorpresa y terminara revelando cosas que no debería. Acaba la merienda, me entretuve un rato con Papi y Suu en su sesión de videojuegos. Terminado el momento de ocio, planeaba usar mi celular para investigar sobre los horarios del gimnasio Kobold. Mantener la condición física es primordial para una cazadora.

Camino a mi habitación, no evité mirarme en un pequeño espejo. Recordé como el viento me había infortunado con mi cabello en la mañana y que deseaba cortármelo. Finalmente estaba teniendo experiencias agradables y comenzaba a pensar que, aunque lentamente, estaba cambiando. Sí, podía afirmar que me sentía revigorizada, diferente a la torpe arachne que dejó Sparassus, y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que iniciando una imagen igualmente renovada.

Bueno, no contaba con capital alguno por el momento, así que tendría que esperar a mi primer salario. Kimihito pasó junto a mí y notó mi consternación frente al cristal reflejante.

– "¿Sucede algo, Aria?"

– "¿Uh? No, nada, _Herr Kommandant_ , solo pensando en cuando recibiré mi pago para poder cortarme el cabello."

– "Oh, si ese es el problema, yo podría hacerlo, si no te importa."

– "¿Eh? ¿Usted?"

– "Claro. Suelo darle retoques al de las chicas en ocasiones. Nos ahorra viajes a los salones de belleza."

– "Bueno, se lo agradezco, pero no necesita molestarle, _Herr Kommandant_."

– "No es molestia, Aria, sería un placer."

– "Ya veo. Entonces, si usted está de acuerdo, con gusto acepto su propuesta."

– "Perfecto. Deja consigo mi tijera y demás."

Antes de comenzar, me ofreció una revista de modas.

– "Se la pedí prestada a Miia. Son útiles por si alguna vez me piden un estilo en particular, aunque nunca parecen abandonar sus peinados habituales." – Dijo el casero. – "Halla alguno que te agrade y con gusto empezaremos."

– " _Danke schön_. Veamos…"

En realidad ya tenía una idea concreta del estilo que deseaba: El mismo que la legendaria Erika Kriegtochter, quien junto a su hermana Monika, fundaron la ciudad de Geminia. Las crónicas de cómo vencieron a más de cien enemigos con solo un hacha y un escudo eran muy populares en Sparassus, pero fueron las historias de su polémica actitud rebelde lo que la convirtió en mi heroína desde joven. Los rumores de que ella también era lesbiana influenciaron un poco mi admiración, debo admitir

Encontré una foto con un corte idéntico al de mi ídolo y se lo confirmé al casero. Bajé mi cuerpo para descansar mientras Kimihito tomó un banquito y se subió en este para estar a la altura adecuada. Con una sábana alrededor de mi cuello y un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a mí, observé al muchacho hacer su magia con destreza y precisión. Realmente era una persona habilidosa, afortunada la chica (o chicas) que logre conquistarlo.

No tardó mucho, solo unos pocos minutos. Me quedé admirando el resultado y sonreí. Kurusu había hecho un trabajo impecable, sobresaliente.

– "Muchas gracias, _Herr Kommandant_ , es perfecto." – Expresé con un saludo militar.

– "De nada, Aria, me alegra que estés satisfecha. Quizás prefieras tomarte una ducha para quitarte los restos de cabello"

– "Claro, iré ahora mismo. Y de nuevo, gracias por todo."

El sonrió y yo de vuelta. Me dispuse a ir a lavarme pero Kimihito resbaló con un mechón de mi pelo tirado en el suelo y rápidamente reaccioné para sostenerlo. Desgraciadamente, choqué con el banquito y pisé algo de cabello resbaloso, lo que me llevó a perder también balance, cayendo ambos al piso.

Terminamos en una pose comprometedora, conmigo encima de él y mis manos en sus hombros. Para aumentar el factor tragedia, Miia, quien estaba de paso, nos encontró en tan espinoso predicamento. Naturalmente, perdió los estribos al instante y cual boa constrictora, me rodeó con su cola mientras sus manos ahorcaban mi garganta.

– "¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Tú y esa maldita dullahan estaban trabajando juntas! ¡Todo este tiempo mis mayores enemigas estuvieron frente a mí!" – Vociferaba la lamia con ira pura.

– "¡Ack! ¡Miia! ¡EsperACK!" – Intenté hablar, pero me era imposible con mi abdomen envuelto en tan escamosa prisión y mi tráquea ahogándose.

– "¡Araña del demonio! ¡Sin vergüenza alguna te lanzaste a seducir a mi Cariño! ¡Eres una maldita descarada!"

– "¡Miia, detente!" – Gritó Kimihito, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, la rabia de la mujer ofidia solo se comparaba con la de la mítica Hera.

– "¡Confiesa, rata de ocho patas! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo tenías planeado?!" – Exclamó Miia.

– "No… planeé… nada…" – Contesté con dificultad entre los breves momentos que podía recuperar el aliento.

– "¡Y lo niegas ante la evidencia! ¡Qué descaro el tuyo!"

– "Yo…" – Finalmente liberé mis manos y alejé las suyas de mi cuello. – "¡Yo no he planeado nada, te equivocas!"

– "¡No mientas! ¡Tú quieres quedarte con mi cariño!"

– "¡ _Nein_!"

– "¡Que sí!"

Tal conmoción atrajo a las demás inquilinas, Lala incluida. Todas quedaron estupefactas al vernos luchar en el piso.

– "¡Con un demonio, Miia, no estoy interesada en _Herr Kommandant_!" – Volví a quejarme.

– "¡Claro que sí!"

– "¡No, solo nos resbalamos! ¡Fue un accidente!"

– "¡Esa es la excusa más vieja que conozco! ¡¿Por qué no admites la verdad!?"

– "¡Lo que te digo es la verdad!"

– "¡La verdad es que eres una ramera! ¡Quieres robarte a mi Cariño, confiesa!"

– "¡No!"

– "¡¿Por qué lo sigues negando?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

– "¡PORQUE SOY LESBIANA!"

Y así es como salí del clóset frente a todas.

Dioses, tengan piedad de mi alma.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡ _Meine Suwako_! _;_ Pingüinos, helados, confesiones y por supuesto, drama. ¿Soy yo o huele a sirena por aquí?

Notarán que cambié la imagen del preview, mostrando la nueva apariencia de Aria. Si desean verla a tamaño completo, solo vayan a mi perfil para obtener la dirección en mi galería. Ojalá no les sangren los ojos después de admirar mi dizque-arte. Los oftalmólogos no cobran mucho hoy en día, así que no se preocupen.

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado. De nuevo, le agradezco a Dragonith por su enorme amabilidad al dejarme usar sus pingüinosas arpías y a todos mis lectores por apoyarme. Sin ustedes, no sería nada. ¡Hasta la próxima y sigan en sintonía!


	11. No es fácil salir del clóset

**NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Saludos! Les doy la bienvenida a humanos y liminales.

Soy Meroune Lorelei, su anfitriona, y estoy aquí para informar que Flake-san se encuentra… indispuesto por el momento. Aún así, es mi placer el agradecerles por leer esta interesante continuación de la historia de Aria-san.

Agradecemos especialmente a **Dragonith** -san, quien nos brindó permiso para el uso de sus adorables arpías pingüino y los invitamos a visitar su galería virtual en DeviantArt, cuya dirección puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Flake-san. Es siempre un honor contar con el apoyo de alguien tan talentoso.

Sin más que agregar, los invito a disfrutar de esta divertida (y espero también trágica) aventura.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. 

* * *

**NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

 _¡Porque soy lesbiana!_

Finalmente confesé mi orientación a todos en la residencia Kurusu, de la manera más ruidosa posible. Debería sentirme aliviada, ya que debía revelarlo algún día, especialmente si deseaba evitar más malentendidos como los que me llevaron a esto. Solo esperaba hacerlo en una situación menos violenta.

– "¿Q-qué dijiste, Aria?" – Cuestionó Miia, quien me tenía apresada con su cola prensil.

– "Que soy lesbiana…" – Le confirmé, calmándome y retomando mi aliento.

– "Oh…" – Replicó la lamia, aún incrédula de mi declaración.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. El único sonido que pude distinguir eran los producidos por el reloj, marcando los segundos que denotaban el breve pero pesado momento que se vivía. Deseaba que algo creara una distracción, lo que sea. Ni siquiera Papi, quien solía hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, dijo cosa alguna. ¡Contaba contigo, pajarita!

– "Aria-san…" – Fue Meroune quien rompió el hielo. – "Habla de preferir la compañía de persuasión femenina, ¿correcto?"

– "Correcto." – Musité. La sirena se llevó la mano a la boca.

– "Eso… ¿Es algo malo?" – Preguntó Papi, preocupada.

– "No, Papi, claro que no." – Aclaró de inmediato Kurusu. – "¿Por qué… Por qué simplemente no nos calmamos? Y Miia, ya puedes soltar a Aria."

Miia se desenroscó pacíficamente de mi cuerpo. Respiré profundo, necesitaba el aire.

– "No estás inventándolo, ¿cierto?" – Inquirió la pelirroja. – "No es solo para escaparte de esto, ¿o sí?"

– "No, Miia; En verdad soy homosexual." – Respondí.

– "Ya veo…"

Tanto Rachnee como Lala ya me habían aceptado, pero ignoraba lo que el resto pensara de mí ahora. ¿Me detestarían? ¿Fingirían estar de acuerdo, solo para odiarme en secreto? No deseaba el rechazo que sufrí en Sparassus, no lo soportaría.

– "Eso…" – Volvió a hablar la lamia. – "¡Es fantástico!"

Uhm… ¿Qué?

– "¿Miia? ¿Porqué te alegra?" – Cuestioné confundida.

– "¡Significa que no estás detrás de mi Cariñito! ¡Estoy a salvo!" – Declaró jubilosa la mujer serpiente.

– "Así es… Je." – Respondí aún extrañada de la positiva reacción de Miia. No era la mejor razón para apoyarme, pero mientras ella dejara de verme como su rival, no había problema.

– "Un momento…" – Se pausó la ofidia. – "Si no estabas tras mi Cariño…"

Oh Arachne divina…

– "¡Tal vez planeabas seducirme a mí!" – Exclamó ella, asumiendo una pose defensiva.

– "¡¿De qué demonios hablas, mujer?!" – Fue mi turno de gritar.

– "¿No… No pensabas hacerme algo a mí?"

– "¡¿Por qué haría tal cosa?!"

– "Porque eres… bueno, tú sabes…"

Todos los presentes nos llevamos la mano a la frente. Incluso Papi no pensaría tal tontería. O quizás sí, pero ese no es el problema ahora.

– "Miia…" – Le dije. – "No soy un cliché. Y aunque lo fuera, ni siquiera eres mi tipo…"

– "¡Eso no importa, seguramente solo deseas saciar tus horribles fantasías conmigo!"

– "¡Maldita sea, te dije que no!"

– "¡¿O acaso era tu sueño el construir un degenerado harén personal con todas nosotras?!"

– "¡¿Cuántas veces debo negarlo?!"

– "¡¿Cómo estar segura?!" – Vociferó la pelirroja tomándome de los hombros y volviéndome a arrojar al suelo. – "¡¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?!"

¡Esta mujer ya se volvió loca de nuevo! ¡Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas!

– "Porque a mí… ¡Me gusta Smith!"

Gran Arachne, madre nuestra, perdóname porque he pecado…

Todos los presentes perdieron el color y posiblemente experimentaron infinidad de arrestos cardiacos de magnitud variable. Y creo escuché un gas, pero quizás fue mi cerebro cometiendo suicidio. Lala dejó caer su hoz, aunque nadie reaccionó por ello. Solo hubo un ominoso silencio por segundos que parecieron horas. Si alguien tiene un arma, le ruego me dispare de inmediato.

– "Oh… Sí, y-ya entiendo." – Contestó la lamia con una mueca nada sutil de disgusto. No la culpo. – "E-entonces, supongo que te pido perdón por lo anterior. A-ahora, si me disculpan, voy a tomarme un descanso…"

Y yo necesito una lobotomía para borrarme la imagen mental que desaté. No dormiré por el resto de mi vida. Me pregunto si los dioses me odian.

– "¡Hey, gente! ¡Hola, gente! ¡Necesito un café!"

Definitivamente.

– "¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo? Los veo muy pálidos." – Cuestionó la inoportuna agente recién habiendo entrado.

– "No, para nada, je. Pasa, Smith, tendré listo tu café enseguida." – Manifestó Kimihito.

– "¿De verdad? ¿Seguro que no están enfermos? Cariño-kun, si necesitan atención médica entonces…"

– "¡En serio, estamos bien! Solo… ¡Solo es el frío, no te preocupes!" – Mintió el desesperado muchacho.

– "Si tu lo dices." – Ella pasó junto a mí. – "Oh, ¿Qué sucedió con Aria? Pareciera que le rociaron insecticida."

Y entonces ella decidió acercarse. ¡¿Por qué decidió acercarse?! ¡Aléjate, demonio!

– "¿Te encuentras bien?" – Preguntó Kuroko apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Recuperé el control de mis extremidades en ese instante.

– "¡ _Ja_! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien, sin novedad en el frente! ¡Ahora debo continuar con mi rutina normal y completamente nada fuera de lo común!" – Exclamé de repente y desaparecí del lugar a velocidad supersónica. No me atreví a ver a nadie a la cara, y seguro el sentimiento era mutuo.

Tomé una ducha y tan pronto salí de esta, me encerré en el ático y hundí mi cabeza bajo la almohada. Era horrible, absolutamente horrible. No podía sentir o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en las ganas de vomitar. Era una nausea que jamás había experimentado y que no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemiga.

Bueno, excepto a Smith…

¡Argh! ¡No quiero pensar en ella ahora!

– "¿Sigues viva, cazadora?" – Preguntó Rachnera entrando a la habitación.

– "Desgraciadamente, sí."

– "Tu novia 'Smithy' ya se fue, puedes estar tranquila." – Se burló ella.

– "¡No bromees con eso!" – Reaccioné furiosa.

– "Que malvada eres, Aria. Mira que jugar con los sentimientos de la dullahan cuando tu corazón le pertenece a esa humana."

– "¡Carajo, Rachnera, te dije que no lo tomes a juego!" – Vociferé arrojándole una almohada.

– "De acuerdo, ya relájate, ¿quieres?" – Contestó acomodando su cabello. – "Es tu culpa en primer lugar por andar inventando semejantes mentiras."

– "Lo sé, pero aún así es realmente molesto." – Volví a hundir mi cara en otra almohada.

– "Bueno, si no quieres que este malentendido se expanda, solo explícales la situación con calma y todo se aclarará."

– "Sería más fácil si me pego un tiro en este momento."

– "Quizás, pero hay una increíble escasez de armas en esta casa, así que tu única opción viable es hablar."

– "Ugh… Todo por abrir mi bocota." – Me di la vuelta, quedando boca arriba. – "No era así como deseaba salir de clóset."

– "Es increíble lo impulsiva que eres cuando se trata de meter la pata. Y tú tienes ocho para empezar."

– "Soy una idiota, lo sé. Solo déjame descansar un momento, entre mas lo pienso más nausea me causa este asunto."

– "Como digas, caza-boba. Aunque yo en tu lugar me apresuraría a corregir este percance, no querrás que la chica azul te parta a la mitad con su hoz después de un ataque de celos."

– "No tengo tanta suerte como para morir."

La tejedora se subió a su hamaca y me dejó tranquila. Apenas iba a anochecer y aún debía verme con todas en la cena. Supongo deberé aclararlo todo en la mesa.

Y además, Rachnera tenía razón; No quiero que Lala tenga la idea equivocada de mí.

Pasado el tiempo y habiéndome relajado, me arme de valor para bajar y confrontar a las demás. Las chicas y Kimihito ya se hallaban cenando, excepto Lala, quien supuse se quedó en su cuarto. Cuando me vieron llegar, enmudecieron y algunas voltearon nerviosamente la mirada. Excepto Papi y Suu, quienes me recibieron con su sonrisa cotidiana. Diablos, y yo que odiaba a la limo.

– " _Guten Abend_." – Saludé a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento.

– "¡Aria-nee! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas enamorada de la agente?" – Preguntó inocentemente Papi. El cabello se me erizó al escuchar eso.

– "Papi, por favor, la cena no es lugar para inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Jaëgersturm." – Le regañó Centorea.

– "¡Es que quiero saber cuándo es la boda!" – Replicó la arpía.

Todos se atragantaron con su comida de la impresión. Yo solo me limité a perder el color y a gritar internamente. Ignoro como una simple pajarita es capaz de imaginar un escenario tan brutalmente aterrador. Incluso Lovecraft mismo perdería el sueño.

– "C-creo que debo hacer algunas aclaraciones." – Anuncié suprimiendo mi deseo de lanzarme por la ventana.

– "¡Hay que conseguir el vestido de novia!" – Volvió a hablar la condenada pajarraca.

Debo… suprimir… instinto… asesino…

– "Dejen a Aria explicarse, ¿de acuerdo, chicas?" – Sugirió Kimihito amablemente.

– " _Danke, Herr Kommandant_." – Le agradecí y aclaré mi garganta. – "Como decía, es necesario aclarar ciertos puntos respecto a este… desafortunado malentendido."

Los presentes guardaron silencio. Rachnera me sonrió, animándome.

– "En primer lugar; Sí, soy lesbiana." – Afirmé.

– "¡Yo también soy muy liviana!" – Dijo Papi. ¿Dónde estaban esos comentarios cuando los necesitaba?

– "Eso quiere decir que me gustan las mujeres." – Alcé la voz para callar a la arpía y asegurarme que su cerebro de chorlito entendiera de una buena vez.

Todos asintieron.

– "Tercer punto; No estoy interesada en alguna relación sentimental con _Herr Kommandant_." – Aclaré. – "O con alguna de ustedes; Especialmente lamias psicópatas." – Dije esto último entre dientes y mirando fijamente a Miia. Ella entrecerró sus ojos molesta. – "¿Quedó claro?"

Asintieron de nuevo.

– "¡Y lo más importante!" – Usé el tono de voz más severo que conocía. – "¡Nunca, pero NUNCA, he estado enamorada de la agente Kuroko Smith! ¡Y jamás lo estaré! ¡JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES! ¡¿ _VERSTANDEN_?!"

Confirmaron por tercera ocasión. Suspiré aliviada.

– "Pero tu dijiste que…" – Habló Miia.

– "¡Olvídalo!" – Le ordené. Ella dio un pequeño sobresalto y guardó silencio. – "Solo… Me apretaste tan fuerte que comencé a espetar frases absurdas. Fue un error, nada más."

Este asunto debería haberse dado por terminado, pero aún me quedaba algo más por externar.

– "Y por favor… No me odien por lo que soy…" – Declaré con voz entrecortada. – "Mis familiares, mi hogar, mi nación, ya lo han hecho. Por favor… Tampoco ustedes... No lo soportaría."

Aún tenía miedo al rechazo. Vivir toda mi vida ocultando mi verdadero ser nunca fue tarea fácil.

– "No encuentro razón para odiarte, Aria." –Habló Kimihito con su mano en mi hombro.

– " _Danke, Herr Kommandant_ , pero ¿no le parezco… repugnante, verdad?" – Cuestioné suprimiendo mis lágrimas. Me hallaba muy emocional.

– "Por supuesto que no." – Sonrió. – "Una persona no se juzga por sus gustos, sino por sus acciones."

– "¡Es verdad, Aria-nee es muy buena!" – Corrió Papi a darme un abrazo. Un gesto que atesoré.

Suu también se acercó y uso su probóscide para darme palmadas en la espalda. Le acaricié su gelatinosa cabecita en agradecimiento.

– "Admito que el tema del amor entre mujeres aún puede ser considerado tabú entre nuestra raza." – Opinó Centorea, dando un paso al frente. – "Pero yo creo que los sentimientos, mientras sean nobles, carecen de pecado sin importar a quien vayan dirigidos."

– "Concuerdo con Centorea-sama, Aria-san." – Apoyó Meroune. – "Es la honestidad de su corazón lo que siempre demostrará la pureza de su alma."

Dicho como verdaderas caballero y princesa, respectivamente.

– "Gracias, en verdad." - Contesté conmovida.

Miia colocó su mano en mi otro hombro y me sonrió.

– "Ya que no eres una rival; ¡Tienes mi apoyo!" – Declaró la ofidia, guiñando con un pulgar arriba. Le devolví el gesto. Si bien su motivo era inusual, al menos me alentaba.

– "Te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte, cazadora." – Mencionó Rachnera. – "Ahora espero estés menos dramática."

– "Bueno chicas, nuestra comida se enfría. Aria, puedes tomar tu lugar, enseguida te sirvo." – Informó Kurusu.

– "Se lo agradezco, _Herr Kommandant_."

– "Un segundo, Querido; Aún falta la presencia de cierta mujer azul." – Interrumpió la tejedora.

¡Por Ares, Rachnera; Esperaba que nadie lo notara!

– "Oh, cierto. Lala se quedó a comer en su habitación, ¿Quieres que la llame, Aria?"

– "¿Uh? ¡N-no se moleste, yo hablaré con ella después, no deseo posponer por más tiempo la cena!"

– "Como desees."

Regresamos a deglutir nuestros platillos, yo estando en parte satisfecha de haberlo aclarado todo con los inquilinos. El degustar mis alimentos me dio tiempo para pensar en cómo entablar conversación con la irlandesa. Estoy segura que mi repentina declaración de 'afecto' hacia Smith debió impactarla y debe creer que tal cosa es verdad. Suspiré mentalmente, ojalá todo salga tan bien como con las chicas.

Terminé de cenar y tomarme un baño. La noche indicaba que era hora de acostarse y era evidente que Lala no iba a dejar su habitación por hoy. Preferí no molestarla, en parte para darle tiempo a solas y por el otro lado, aún me sentía nerviosa, y más si se trataba de hablar a solas en su cuarto.

Me dirigí al ático, era mejor consultarlo con la almohada. Una desnuda Rachnera me dio la bienvenida, aunque a estas alturas ya no me importaba y la saludé como si nada, entonces procedí a acostarme. Pero pensándolo mejor, encendí mi celular, buscaría algún buen consejo en línea o al menos me distraería con alguna tontería. Además, esos récords en Angry Harpies no se van a vencer solos.

– "Me voy a dormir ya." – Anunció la tejedora bostezando. – " _Gute Nacht_ , cazadora."

– " _Oíche mhaith_ , Rachnee"

– "Uhm… ¿Qué?"

– "Buenas noches, en gaélico."

– "Vaya, vaya… Tu sí que vas en serio en esto de conquistar a tu dullahitan, ¿verdad?"

– "Solo intento expandir mi horizontes lingüísticos, Rachnee."

– "¿Ya aprendiste alguna frase sucia?"

– "Sí, una que dice: ¡Ya duérmete!"

– "No gracias." – Se burló ella. – "¿Has tratado con el francés? Es el idioma del amor, después de todo."

– "Te dije que solo deseo aprender algo nuevo…" – Le repliqué, sonrojándome. – "P-pero, no me molestaría saber algo de francés…"

– "Ju ju ju, eres terrible para fingir, cazadora." – Se rió. – "Pero si de verdad quieres que te enseñe unas cuantas cosas, repite después de mí, ¿vale?"

Asentí tímidamente.

– "Bien, empecemos: _Tu es belle_. Eres hermosa." - Recitó con lo que supuse era un genuino acento galo.

– "¡No voy a decirle tales cosas!"

– "Creí que solo deseabas aumentar tu léxico global, Aria." – Contestó sonriendo maliciosamente. ¡Diablos, dejé que mi lengua me traicionara de nuevo!

– "Ah… erm… ¡Cierto! C-continuemos."

– "Como digas. _Tu es belle_."

– " _Tu… es belle_." – Repetí tratando de imitarla.

Bueno, no parecía nada malo comprender una que otra expresión romántica.

– "Sencillo, ¿verdad?; Ahora di: _J'adore ton sourire_ ; Me encanta tu sonrisa."

– " _J'adore ton sourire_ …"

– "Excelente. _Tu es l'amour de ma vie_ ; Eres el amor de mi vida."

– " _Tu es l'amour de ma vie_." – Imité con algo más de confianza.

– " _Je veux être avec toi pour toujours_ ; Quiero estar contigo por siempre."

– " _Je veux être avec toi pour toujours_ …"

– "¡Muy bien!" – Me animó ella. – " _Serre-moi_ ; Abrázame."

– " _Serre-moi_ …"

– " _Embrasse-moi_ ; Bésame."

– " _E-embrasse-moi_ …"

– " _Doigte-moi_."

– "¿Y eso que significa?"

– "Algo romántico, continuemos."

Rápidamente tomé mi teléfono y usé el reconocimiento de voz para deletrear tal frase y buscarla en algún traductor. Las maravillas de la tecnología me permitieron hallar la traducción sin problemas.

– "¡Eres una idiota, Rachnera!" – Vociferé ruborizada al leer lo que significaba.

– "Oh vamos, un poco de lenguaje picante no hace daño a nadie." – Rió la tejedora. – "Quien sabe, Lala podría aceptar."

– "¡Argh! ¡Ya vete a dormir!"

– "Me encanta cuando actúas tan cándida, Aria. Pero admito que ya me divertí lo suficiente, buenas noches, casanova."

– " _Geh zur hölle_ …" – Espeté en voz baja.

– "Entendí eso."

Me escondí bajo las sábanas.

Dejé que el tiempo pasara, yo aún continuando con mi tarea de romper mi récord en ese condenado juego. Rachnera dormía plácidamente y yo todavía no podía sacarme el tema de aclarar todo con Lala de la mente. Apagué el aparato y decidí que un rato de meditación a solas en la terraza me ayudaría a calmarme. Traté de no despertar a mi compañera y salí silenciosamente del ático para dirigirme a la terraza.

La luna menguante era escasamente visible y solo las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Admirar el firmamento siempre me agradó desde pequeña. Solía usar un telescopio usado que me compraron a bajo precio y observar los cuerpos celestes en la noche. Si bien la magnitud del lente no era diferente a la de unos binoculares, mi mente infantil corría libre, imaginando a los diminutos puntos en el cielo como gigantescos y misteriosos planetas, estrellas y sistemas solares. Quizá por eso decían que yo andaba siempre en las nubes.

Un agradable aire fresco soplaba y apaciguaba la temperatura cálida. Noté que las luces ocultaban muy bien el lugar donde me encontraba y una idea me surgió de repente.

– "¿Por qué no?" – Me dije a mi misma.

Me aseguré que no hubiera nadie a la vista, volteé en todas direcciones posibles y confirmando que en efecto, estaba sola, desabotoné mi camisa algo nerviosa y me deshice de ella. Dejé que la brisa acariciara mi cuerpo, recorriendo suavemente mi torso desnudo. Ya animada, proseguí con mi vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior. Odiaba darle la razón a Rachnera, pero en verdad esto era liberador. Nunca hubiera hecho nada similar en Weidmann.

Admirando el paisaje de la urbe, un ave nocturna surcaba el cielo, como una metáfora de la libertad que yo experimentaba en ese momento. Es ahora cuando agradezco haber venido aquí, donde pude extender mis hipotéticas alas, lejos de la prisión cultural de Sparassus. Además, tuve la oportunidad de conocer gente interesante.

Antes que pudiera continuar con mis monólogos internos, la puerta detrás de mí se abrió y me paralicé al instante. La persona detrás de mí no notó mi presencia hasta que cerró la puerta. Por el sonido de sus pasos, deduje que al menos era alguien bípedo.

– "¡Aria!" – Exclamó la mujer al verme. Oh, Rea, reconozco ese acento.

– "¡L-Lala!" – Repliqué dándome la vuelta.

Ya sea por azar del destino o alguna jugarreta de los dioses, terminé en la terraza de la casa, desnuda y con una muy sonrojada dullahan enfrente mío. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverme, lo mismo que la irlandesa, quien no se movió de su sitio. Los segundos transcurrían y nuestras palabras no eran más que unos torpes balbuceos.

– "¡L-lo siento! ¡C-creo que debo retirarme!" – Se disculpó la apenada chica azul dándome la espalda.

– "¡Espera! ¡N-no te vayas, Lala!" – Le supliqué al instante, eso la detuvo. – "¡Solo deja que me vista enseguida!"

Recogí mis prendas del suelo y me las acomodé tan rápido como pude. Se supone que deseaba hablar con ella, pero no de esta manera. ¡Qué suerte tan injusta tengo!

– "Y-ya puedes voltear." – Le informé. Ella lo hizo lentamente. – "N-no es lo que piensas, solo vine aquí para relajarme un poco. ¡Sí, eso!"

– "N-no hay problema. Yo también planeaba algo similar, pero supongo lo haré en otro momento." – Dijo la dullahan, de nuevo intentando retirarse.

– "¡Quédate, por favor!" – Le imploré. – "Por favor… Solo dame un minuto."

– "¿Qué materia deseas discutir en este momento, mortal?" – Preguntó, usando ese léxico para distraerme de su evidente incomodidad.

– "Es sobre…" – Me mordí el labio. – "Sobre lo que dije en la mesa. Sobre… Smith…"

Ella entrecerró los ojos al oír ese nombre, no se molestó en ocultarlo.

– "Los asuntos amorosos en los que estés envuelta no son de interés mío, descendiente de Arachne. Si no te molesta, regreso a mi habitación." – Espetó con enojo en su voz.

– "¡Espera!"

Corrí y tomé su mano para evitar que se alejara. Ella se paralizó ante el contacto directo por unos segundos y luego me miró de nuevo.

– "No… No hay nada entre Smith y yo…" – Aclaré. – "Solo lo dije para que Miia me dejara en paz."

– "Si deseas ser feliz a lado de esa hembra humana, eres libre de hacerlo, mortal; No es necesario mentirme."

– "¡Lo que te digo es la verdad! ¡Te lo juro!" – Apreté su mano más fuerte.

– "R-realmente es inútil c-continuar tal mendacidad, mortal." – Respondió queriendo zafarse de mi agarre, aunque muy débilmente.

– "¡Debes creerme, Lala! ¡Yo nunca te diría falsedades!"

– "¿P-por qué lo aseguras? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

– "¡Porque tú me g…!"

El tiempo se detuvo por completo. Enmudecí al igual que Lala. El único sonido que podíamos escuchar era el de nuestros corazones latiendo con fuerza y nuestras miradas se fijaron en los ojos de la otra. Compartíamos el mismo intenso sonrojo y respiración entrecortada. Pero antes de que mi lengua me traicionara, mi mente actuó más rápido.

– "Tú me g-guardaste confianza…" – Recuperé el habla. – "…Cuando te conté sobre mí. No podría mentirte después de eso. Nunca." – Sostuve con ambas manos la suya.

Volvimos a mirarnos. Mis ojos son rojo puro, pero la dullahan pudo leer la sinceridad en ellos. Sabía que le decía la verdad.

– "Creo… Creo que puedo creerte por ahora, mortal…" – Respondió. – "P-pero, por favor… no aprietes mi mano tan fuerte…"

– "¡L-lo lamento!" – Me disculpé y la dejé libre.

Ambas volteamos la mirada apenadas y nuestro pulso estaba por los cielos.

– "Ehem… Qué agradable clima hace esta noche, ¿no crees?" – Pregunté cambiando el tema. No pude elegir uno más trillado.

– "¿Uh? Sí, supongo." – Contestó Lala. – "Inusual aumento de temperatura atmosférica para ser otoño."

– "Es verdad. De hecho, por eso salí, para refrescarme un momento."

– "Sí, entiendo."

Otro momento de silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Necesitaba decir algo para romper el hielo.

– "Y, uhm, ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo corte?"

– "Oh, te queda bien."

– " _Go raibh maith agat_." – Agradecí poniendo en práctica mi gaélico.

– " _An bhfuil Gaeilge agat_?"

– "He estado aprendiendo un poco en Internet." – Contesté.

– "Tu acento es terrible, pero logras hacerte entender."

– "No es sencillo, la escritura y la pronunciación difieren tanto. No todos somos poliglotas como los Abismales."

– " _Deutsch lernen ist einfach_."

– "Oh, no presumas, azulita." – Le dije simulando enojo.

Nos reímos un poco.

– "En todo caso, no esperaba hallarte aquí a esta hora." – Habló ella.

– "No podía dormir y vine a despejar la mente."

– "¿Era el estar… ehem, semi-desnuda también necesario?"

– "¡Ah, bueno, eso…!" – Reaccioné rascando mi mejilla apenada. – "A veces soy una loquilla, je."

– "La próxima vez espero encontrarte propiamente vestida."

– "¿La próxima vez?"

– "¡E-e-es decir, si hubiera una próxima vez! ¡No es que intente reunirme contigo de nuevo, mortal!" – Contestó ruborizada.

– "Ya veo." – Dije jugando con mis dedos. – "Pero si quieres que hablemos en otra ocasión con más calma… M-me encantaría."

– "¿Uh? B-bueno, si t-tu insistes." – Ella también comenzó a hacerlo. – "¿T-te parece bien el día de mañana?"

– "Claro, con gusto." – Le sonreí.

El buen ambiente se arruinó cuando el viento sopló otra vez y mi camisa flojamente abotonada dejó al descubierto mi sostén.

– "¡Ah, p-perdón por eso!" – Me disculpé acomodándome la ropa.

– "N-no es tu culpa. Eolo suele ser inoportuno en ocasiones." – Mencionó la dullahan. – "Además… el negro te queda bien."

El rojo intenso se apoderó otra vez de las mejillas de ambas.

– "M-me parece que es momento de retirarme." – Tartamudeó la irlandesa abochornada.

– "P-por su-supuesto. ¿Misma hora mañana?"

– "Misma hora."

– "De acuerdo. _Gute Nacht_ , Lala."

– " _Oíche mhaith,_ Aria." – Se despidió cerrando la puerta. Note una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Quedé yo de nuevo, con el barullo nocturno de la ciudad como única compañera. Suspiré, al menos ya había arreglado el malentendido con la dullahan y además concordé otro encuentro al día siguiente. Todo salió bien al final. Me di la vuelta y apoyé mis hombros en el barandal, viendo el incandescente destello de los luceros en el firmamento, iluminando mi ser.

– "Me gustas mucho, Lala."

Solo la noche fue testigo de aquellas palabras.

…

Otro día, otro par de yenes. Bueno, espero que en realidad sean más, pero así va la expresión.

Levantarse, asearse, desayunar, la rutina diaria comenzaba y checaba las noticias en mi teléfono. Últimamente lo he estado usando con frecuencia, pero al menos es por motivos laborales y no ocio. Bueno, excepto por los juegos que casi saturan el almacenamiento del aparato… ¡Pero, hey, nadie puede resistir Angry Harpies en el Espacio! ¡Incluso viene con emoticonos para el servicio de mensajería!

En fin, el sekihan matutino ya era costumbre, en parte por lo fácil que resultaba hacerlo y porque honestamente, sabía bien. Por supuesto, no se comparaba a lo que Lala o Kurusu pudieran crear.

– " _Maidin mhaith_."

Y hablando de la emperatriz de Roma…

– " _Guten morgen_ , Lala. ¿Madrugando de nuevo?" – Saludé a la irlandesa. Hmm, volvió a ponerse este genial atuendo de botones negro.

– "Disfruto los efímeros pero agradables momentos de paz en la mañana, antes del caos sonoro que reina en esta morada al continuar el día." – Dijo sentándose en el lugar a mi lado.

– "Te comprendo. Por cierto, ¿hoy también prepararás otra delicia culinaria?"

– "¿Eh? Uhm, bueno, si es de tu agrado… ¿Regresas la hora especificada?" – Habló nerviosa.

– "Tres de la tarde, sin falta. A veces quisiera llevarme un poco para comer en el trabajo." – Contesté antes de probar otro bocado a mi plato. – "Cocinas bien, ¿sabes?"

– "Uhm… Gracias." – Respondió sonrojada y jugando con su vestido. Se veía tierna cuando lo hacía.

– " _Bitte sehr_. Bueno, veinte minutos antes de que abran. Ya es tiempo de irme." – Informé checando el horario en mi celular y tomando el último resto de comida. – "Voy al tocador."

Me arreglé y di unos retoques finales a mi apariencia. Adoro mi nuevo corte de cabello, me ahorra mucho tiempo en peinarlo. Debería comprar ropa nueva y demás en mi primera paga, este atuendo no está mal pero es igual a toda la que tengo y ya está algo vieja. Ya terminada, me dirigí a la salida, pensando en caminar de nuevo hasta la nevería. Adoro ejercitarme, no puedo evitarlo.

– "Uhm… Que… Que te vaya bien en el trabajo, mortal." – Expresó la ruborizada dullahan mientras me acompañaba a la salida.

– "Oh, _danke_ , Lala." – Agradecí al tiempo que acomodaba mi gorra. – "Ojalá este calor se mantenga por otros días más, aún no me acostumbro al frío de la nevería."

– "E-espera…"

– "¿Uh?"

Sorpresivamente, la irlandesa se quitó su oscura bufanda y me la entregó. Sin tal prenda, su cuello quedó al descubierto. Era curioso, pero no había marcas o alguna señal que su cabeza fuera removible. Además, sin ese abrigo que solía cargar, la redondez de sus hombros la hacía ver más femenina.

Y atractiva.

– "Que hermosa…" – Musité inconscientemente.

– "¿E-eh?"

– "¡Q-que hermosa bufanda!" – Reaccioné al volver a la realidad.

– "Ehem… S-solo te la presto por hoy. D-deberías sentirte afortunada de la generosidad del Abismo, mortal." – Afirmó ella con el rostro colorado a más no poder.

– "Oh, bueno, muchas gracias, Lala." – Acaricié la prenda con mi mejilla. – "Es muy suave. Prometo que la cuidaré."

Instintivamente olí la prenda y llené mis pulmones con el aroma de la dullahan. Como carnívora y especialmente una arachne cazadora, nuestro olfato está muy bien desarrollado, así que la sensación era intensa.

– "¿Qué… estás haciendo, Aria?" – Cuestionó una extrañada Lala.

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡No, nada, nada!" – Respondí saliendo de mi mundo de fantasía. Forcé una risa mas falsa que los anuncios de Internet. – "Y-ya es hora de que me vaya. ¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me alejé del lugar lo más pronto posible. Suerte tenía la bufanda para cubrir mis rojas mejillas.

– "Hey." - Saludó desganada la pingüino adelaida al verme llegar. – "Pin no está, asunto importante, según ella."

– " _Guten morgen, Fräulein_ Winona. Ya veo, ¿alguna tarea que tenga en mente para mí?"

– "No realmente, puedes relajarte si quieres." – Respondió la canadiense sin despegar la vista de su libro. – "Solo no me molestes, a menos que sea importante."

– " _Jawohl_."

Limpié el mostrador solo para mantenerme ocupada. Interrumpía por momentos mi tarea para atender a los clientes. Winona no se movió de su lugar en todo ese tiempo, concentrada en su lectura.

– "Usted realmente disfruta leer, ¿cierto, jefa?" – Le pregunté a la pelinegra mientras yo trapeaba el piso.

– "¿Qué te dije sobre interrumpir?"

– "L-lo lamento."

Por Atenea, que la mujer es seria. Me pregunto cómo Pin se hizo socia de alguien tan antipática. Quizás se conocen desde la infancia o tal vez es un acuerdo financiero. Quién sabe, a lo mejor la tolera porque son amantes en secreto y…

¡¿En qué tonterías piensas, Jaëgersturm?! ¡Argh! ¡Concéntrate, cazadora! ¿Quién eres, la reina de las fantasías sáficas o algo así? ¿Qué sigue; Volverte igual que Meroune?

Me di unas bofetadas mentales por tener tales pensamientos. Diablos, debo controlar a mi cerebro o pronto terminaré en alguna institución mental. Sacándome del trance, las puertas del local se abrieron y Pin apareció con una gran caja en sus manos. O mejor dicho, aletas.

– "¡Ah, Jaëgersturm! ¡Justamente a quien estaba buscando! ¡Ven, tu uniforme está listo!" – Anunció jubilosa la rusa.

– "¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?" – Cuestioné extrañada.

– "Las sastrerías lideradas por arachnes son muy eficientes, _pirozhki_ , tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie."

– "Oh, entiendo. Bien, chequémoslo entonces, jefa."

– " _Da_. Oye, Winny, cuida la tienda mientras le muestro esto a la _pauk_ , ¿quieres?"

Winona solo alzó su aleta. Fuimos al área trasera de la cocina, donde se hallaba el baño para empleados. Ahí, Pin comenzó a desempacar el atuendo que sería mío. Yo estaba emocionada, aunque solo fuera el uniforme de una nevería, era el símbolo de mi profesión. Al contrario de la ridiculez que usé en Kentucky Fried Harpy, este no me decepcionaría.

– "¡Aquí lo tienes, Jaëgersturm! ¿Qué te parece?"

Hablé demasiado pronto.

No era un uniforme, ni siquiera una simple playera con el logo de la empresa; Mas bien, era un traje. Un traje con forma de pingüino… ¡Una maldita botarga!

– "¡¿Qué qué?!" – Exclamé al notar tan ridículo disfraz. – "¡Creí que sería un uniforme!"

– "Es tu uniforme." – Aclaró Dragovskaya. – "No fue barato, así que trátalo bien."

– "¡Una botarga no es un uniforme!"

– "Podemos discutir todo el día sobre la definición de la palabra o puedes vestirte de una vez y volver al trabajo."

– "Pero…"

– "¡Es una orden, Jaëgersturm!"

– "¡ _Jawolh_!" – Saludé a usanza militar de manera instintiva. Era un reflejo involuntario que desarrollé desde mis días en la fuerza.

– "Bien, ahora póntelo."

Suspiré, no tenía más remedio que usar esa humillante vestimenta. Me metí al baño para cambiarme y salir disfrazada de pingüino. O al menos como un pingüino con el abdomen de una araña atorado en el trasero, con los ojos bizcos y una expresión de retraso mental. El gorrito de Fried Harpy era una obra de arte comparado con esta abominación.

– "¿Verdad que es lindo? Anda, que aún hay trabajo por hacer." – Informó la rusa. Yo la seguí hasta el mostrador con la cabeza abajo.

La primera crítica constructiva provino de Winona, quien al verme se cayó al suelo, carcajeándose como si no hubiera mañana. Era la primera vez que la oía reírse, y por todos los dioses, esperaba que fuera la última. Oculté mi cara tras mis deformes aletas; Cada segundo de mi existencia solo era excusa para que el universo entero se burlara de mí.

– "Toma estos volantes y repártelos entre los transeúntes." – Me ordenó Pin dándome los papeles. – "Y usa este diálogo para promocionar nuestros nuevos sabores. Recuerda agregar un '¡Wah!" al final de cada frase."

– "¿Para qué el 'Wah'?"

– "Así hacen los pingüinos."

– "¿Es en verdad necesario?"

– "¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora sal y demuéstrales de que estás hecha, _devushka_!"

Estaba hecha un manojo de vergüenza y fracaso en ese momento. Winona aún seguía riéndose y justamente yo debía hacer el ridículo en el horario de mayor concurrencia en las calles. Me paré afuera de la entrada, temblando como gelatina viendo como las personas no ocultaban su risa al ver mi bufonesco atuendo.

– "¡Oye, Jaëgersturm; Eres un pingüino, no un mimo! ¡Repite el diálogo que te di!" – Vociferó la eslava.

Ahora entiendo por qué Alemania le declaró la guerra a Rusia.

– "¡V-vengan al Po-po-polo Sur, d-donde los helados a-aplastan al calor como un t-tanque a un pescado!"

Una cucaracha analfabeta podría escribir mejor diálogo que esta ridiculez.

– "No te oigo usando el 'Wah', Jaégersturm. ¡Usa tu 'Wah'!" – Volvió a ordenar Pin.

– "S-solo en el Polo Sur hallarán _choco-fresa_ mentolada y _grosella-mora_ de _cereza-nilla_ … ¡Wah!" – Repetí sin valor para dar la cara.

Un muchacho y su joven pareja nekomata pasaron cerca, y según mis órdenes, debía ofrecerles nuestras ofertas del día. Oh Arachne, dame fuerzas.

– "Sigo pensando que Kasumi ya sabe de…"

– "Ahm… Disculpen… ¡V-vengan al Polo Sur! ¡Nuestras o-ofertas los dejarán helados! ¡Pague dos y llévese uno! ¡Wah!" – Interrumpí al pobre hombre.

– "¿Uh?" – Musitó confundido el tipo.

– "¡No, esperen! ¡Era paguen dos y llévense dos-wah! ¡No, tampoco!"

– "¿Disculpe?"

– "¡Solo compren! ¡Por Afrodita, que mi jefa me va a matar!" – Exclamé desesperada.

– "¡Jake, mejor vámonos!" – Apresuró la nekomata a su pareja, jalando su manga.

Ambos huyeron a toda prisa. Yo me quedé mirando al horizonte, viéndolos desaparecer.

– "Wah…" – Suspiré derrotada. Hoy no era mi día.

Pero no había porque rendirse. Pronto otra pareja se hizo presente. En este caso, un chico con una arachne saltarina en su espalda. ¡Sí! ¡Una hermana de ocho patas podrá comprender mi situación, esta es mi oportunidad!

– "Te lo juro, Karu-san, si acaso miento, que me coma una wyv-"

– "¡Vengan al Polo Sur-wah! ¡Nuestros precios están para dejarlos fríos-wah!" – Interrumpí a la pequeña arachne.

– "¡Rachel, huyamos!" – Advirtió su compañero. – "¡De prisa!"

Los dos corrieron a la velocidad de la luz y yo volví a quedar desconsolada, extendiendo mi brazo en su dirección. Ni mi propia especie me apoya, la vida es decepción. El tiempo pasaba y esta promoción tan absurda no funcionaba en lo más mínimo.

De pronto, una figura familiar apareció en cielo. Reconocería a ese traser- Digo, a esa persona en cualquier lado.

– "¡Cetania! ¡Cetania, aquí!" – Empecé a agitar mis manos y a saltar como loca para llamar la atención de la arpía. Esta descendió frente a mí y alzó el polvo al suavizar su aterrizaje.

– "Disculpa, ¿me llamaste Cetania?" – Cuestionó la rapaz.

– "¿Por qué actúas tan extrañada, pajarita? ¿Chocaste con un poste de luz o…?"

Un momento, algo anda mal. Esta no es mi amiga emplumada. Cierto, se parece físicamente y el rostro es casi idéntico, pero su peinado es mas lacio, sin las crestas de cabello frontales típicas de la rapaz. Y esos glúteos no están tan pachoncitos después de todo.

– "Oh, discúlpame, te confundí con alguien más."

– "Entiendo. Me pareció cuirioso que me llamaras como mi hermana." – Aclaró la arpía.

– "Espera, ¿acaso no serás Atseelia?"

– "Correcto. ¿Conoces a Cetania?"

– "Por supuesto, fue mi primera amiga cuando llegué a Japón. Ella me contó de ti y tu casero y como ella viajó para visitarte."

– "En efecto. Me alegra que entablaras amistad con mi hermanita." – Me sonrió la mujer alada.

– "Soy Aria." – Ofrecí mi mano.

– "Gusto en conocerte, Aria. Ahora, ¿se te ofrecía algo?"

– "Uhm, bueno, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con una pequeña cosita."

– "Por supuesto, no hay problema."

Urano bendiga a las arpías.

– "¡Genial! ¿Estarías interesada en nuestras ofert-?"

– "No."

– "Pero…"

– "No."

– "...Pero…"

– "Adiós."

Y entonces emprendió vuelo, cubriéndome de polvo. ¡Ojalá Zeus te lance un rayo, urraca! ¡Y tu trasero tiene celulitis!

Suspiré de nuevo. Ni siquiera el rebajarme a este nivel me ayudó a atraer cliente alguno. Seguramente me despedirían. Estaba frita. Resignada, volví adentro con la mirada al piso y los hombros caídos. Ignoré a Winona, quien aún hallaba hilarante mi apariencia. Me encontré con Pin y esperé a que me sacara a patadas del edificio.

– "Entonces, ¿no funcionó?" – Preguntó.

– " _Nein_ …" – Respondí derrotada.

– " _Chyort_. Bueno, supongo que es hora del plan B."

– "¿Crucificarme?"

– "Claro que no. Ten, pega estos anuncios afuera." – Me dio unos volantes.

– "Un momento… ¡¿No pudimos hacer esto desde el principio?!"

– "Pero el traje es tan lindo. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad."

– "…"

Exhalé profundo. Típica mi suerte, siempre se toma la peor decisión primero.

– "En fin, aunque no sea tan bonito, pruébate este uniforme alternativo."

– "Demonios, jefa, no quiero otra botarga…" – Me quejé esperando otra horrible sorpresa.

– "No hay dinero para dos atuendos de esa clase, Jaëgersturm. Supongo este igual servirá."

– "Bueno, al diablo; Veamos que…"

No, no estaba soñando, lo que Pin mostró en verdad era un uniforme. ¡Uno normal! Nada de horribles disfraces, nada de sorpresas, solo un simple y común atuendo.

– "Por favor, dígame que no debo hacer malabares o poner mi vida en peligro para poder usar esto." – Le imploré a la rusa.

– " _Nyet_. No tengo otras ideas por ahora. ¿Y qué te parece? Aburrido, ¿verdad?"

– "Es perfecto." – Contesté admirando la normalidad de la ropa.

– "Definitivamente no entiendo a los alemanes. Como sea, es tuyo a partir de ahora. Vístelo en horas hábiles, cuídalo, blah blah."

– "Lo haré."

Era un lindo uniforme blanco de una pieza con rayas azules verticales. La blusa tenía el logo de la tienda en la espalda y el vestido ostentaba un delantal con la misma temática. Un pequeño gorrito triangular complementaba el atuendo. Esto era lo que deseaba desde el principio.

– " _Danke schön, Fräulein_ Dragovskaya." – Le agradecí con una reverencia.

– " _Pozhaluysta_ , Jaërgersturm."

Me cambié inmediatamente y pasé el resto de mi jornada portando felizmente mi nuevo vestuario e incluso me di el lujo de tararear alguna canción. Estaba contenta. Acabada la hora de trabajo, me preparé para regresar a casa, pero la eslava me detuvo antes de partir.

– "Ah, un momento, _devushka_."

– "¿Qué sucede, jefa?"

– "Toma." – Me entregó una pequeña caja de poliestireno. – "Unos cuantos de nuestros mejores helados, como premio a tu lealtad."

– "¿Eh? Pero si solo han sido tres días…" – Dije confundida, tomando la caja en mis manos.

– "Eso es más que los empleados anteriores; Generalmente renuncian después de alguna de mis ideas, ¿sabes?" – Confesó la pingüino emperador rascando su cabeza. – "Tu paciencia es apreciada aquí, Aria."

– "Oh, bueno, uhm… No hay problema, jefa. Y le agradezco la confianza." – Hice una reverencia.

– "Un placer, _nemetskiy_."

A pesar de tantos infortunios, todo salió bien al final. Me apresuré a llegar a la residencia Kurusu para evitar que el calor derritiera el producto interior. Afortunadamente el material aislante conservaría muy bien el frío. Llegada a casa, la familiar imagen de Lala y su delantal rosado me dio la bienvenida. Compartí los helados con los demás, siendo exactamente ocho conos de los mantecados más finos que la nevería Polo Sur podía ofrecer.

– "Para ti." – Le ofrecí a Lala la última nieve. – "Por lo de esta mañana."

– "Oh… C-creo que te pertenece a-a ti, mortal." – Respondió la dullahan.

– "Nah, es tuyo. Puedo comer helado en mi trabajo cuando desee."

– "Ya veo." – Tomó el cono en sus manos. – " _Go raibh maith agat_ , Aria." – Agradeció y degustó el postre. Su cara se iluminó al experimentar el sabor. Yo solo me alegre de verla feliz.

El día prosiguió normalmente, la cena siendo otra oportunidad de saborear el arte culinario de la dullahan. La noche avanzaba y yo me preparé para mi velada con la irlandesa, según lo habíamos planeado.

Debería sentirme nerviosa, después de todo, era una reunión con la mujer que me gusta, donde nos hallaríamos solamente las dos, bajo la luz de las estrellas. Era una situación digna que cualquier novela romántica, pero aún así conservé la calma. Ignoro el porqué, pero me sentía con más confianza.

Claro, eso no significaba que no sintiera mariposas en el estómago o que no me esmerara en estar presentable. Diablos, debí cepillarme los dientes como cinco veces y usé casi media botella de acondicionador para el cabello, sin contar que mi exoesqueleto nunca estuvo más limpio en toda mi vida. Faltaba alrededor de una hora para citarnos y era difícil ocultarle la situación a la perspicaz Rachnera.

– "¿Soy yo o estás más elegante de lo normal?" – Cuestionó la tejedora en su hamaca.

– "Oh… Uhm, no, solo… pensé en dormir arreglada para ahorrar tiempo mañana, je…" – Contesté nerviosa. Era la peor explicación falsa que jamás haya dicho.

– "¿Tanto que cuesta admitir que es por tu cita con Lala?"

– "¿Qué? ¡No!... Un momento, estabas despierta anoche, ¿verdad?"

– "Por supuesto que sí. Me pareció extraño no ser arrullada por tus adorables ronquidos, cazadora." – Respondió dejando que sus brazos se mecieran.

– "Ya veo… Espera, ¿En serio ronco?"

– "Como una wyvern en celo. La primera noche tuve que usar tapones en mis oídos para evitar sacarte a patadas, bella durmiente."

– "Oh. Erm, ¿lo siento?"

– "Tranquila, un poco más y me acostumbraré. Pero el tema aquí es la linda escapada nocturna con tu amada dullahan."

– "Rachnera, solo vamos a hablar como amigas, no empieces con tus insinuaciones de siempre. ¿ _Verstanden_?" – Le advertí con un tono serio.

– "Palas Atenea me cobije, si que te salió el carácter esta noche." – Fingió asustarse. – "¿Serás tan agresiva en la cama con tu inocente Lala, tigresa?"

Es imposible intimidar a alguien como Rachnera. Preferí ignorar sus provocaciones navegando la red con mi teléfono. Finalmente, el reloj indicaba la hora acordada y me dirigí camino a la terraza.

– "Recuerda, casanova: No te apresures, usa poca lengua en la primera cita." – Se burló la tejedora.

Me tapé los oídos para evitar escucharla, cada burla suya solo me hacía perder la compostura. Salí al lugar designado, esperando a que mi ci- Digo, mi amiga se hiciera presente. Repasé mentalmente las frases en gaélico que aprendí y demás cosas en mi larga lista de puntos para evitar meter las ocho patas.

El corazón me dio un salto cuando la puerta se abrió y casi se detuvo cuando la persona esperada reveló su apariencia.

– " _Meine göttin_ …" – Musité asombrada por la vista.

Con un blanco vestido de una pieza que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, hombros y gran parte de sus piernas, las largas medias negras cubriendo sus rodillas y además de que su peinado carecía de ese enorme mechón habitual, Lala lucía hermosamente apetecib- ¡Adorable!

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin_ , Lala." – Saludé practicando el gaélico e hice una reverencia.

– " _Guten Abend_ , Aria." – Contestó Lala cortésmente. Era interesante intercambiar nuestros idiomas.

– "Luces fantástica esta noche." – Afirmé con franqueza.

– "G-gracias… Tú también." – Replicó sonrojándose.

Mi ropa habitual palidecía frente a su hermosa vestimenta, pero no voy a negarle un cumplido. Ella caminó hacia el barandal y posó sus codos en este. Yo me coloqué a su lado, bajando mi cuerpo y nos posicionamos para admirar la vista de los cuerpos estelares. Era un momento afortunado, ya que la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad no impedía apreciar el cielo estrellado.

– "Una noche preciosa, ¿no lo crees?" – Inicié conversación con la dullahan.

– "Ciertamente. La vía láctea es claramente magnífica en esta época del año."

– "¿Sabes? De niña me encantaba admirar las estrellas. Usaba un telescopio barato de poca magnitud, pero mi mente infantil compensaba las limitaciones visuales."

– "A mí también. Las noches en el condado de Wicklow solían ser tan serenas cuando la lluvia se ausentaba." – Recordó la irlandesa. – "Aunque sabía que era solo superstición humana, cuando divisaba una estrella fugaz, le pedía un deseo."

– "Eso es muy tierno, Lala."

– "Mi madre pensaba que era ridículo, pero eso nunca me detuvo."

– "¿Aún sigues pidiéndolos?"

– "No, llegó un momento en el que la realidad debe aceptarse." – Suspiró. – "Pero, siempre que veo una, mi infancia sonríe."

Yo lo hice también. Era un bonito recuerdo al igual que nostálgico. Las estrellas estaban lejos, al igual que nosotras de casa. Y aquí estábamos, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento bajo el brillo de la bóveda celeste.

– "Je, eso me recuerda algo gracioso que hice en la escuela primaria." – Le comenté.

– "Dime."

– "Bueno, una vez tuvimos que llevar máscaras de animales no nativos de Sparassus y a mí me tocó ser un oso panda." – Relaté apoyando mi espalda contra en los barandales. – "Ya que era fin de semana, continué postergando mi trabajo hasta el último día. Planeaba terminar la noche anterior, pero me distraje viendo una lluvia de estrellas.

Quise descansar solo un momento y terminé durmiéndome. Al día siguiente, tuve que asistir a la escuela y aún no comenzaba siquiera con el primer paso. El tiempo pasó y pronto iba a ser mi turno. Faltando menos de dos minutos y desesperada, improvisé pintando mi cara de negro y, lo creas o no, tomé mi ropa interior, que era blanca, y me la puse alrededor de la cabeza.

Cuando me llamaron a pasar al frente, las risas de la clase entera fueron inmediatas y mi premio fue un fuerte jalón de orejas dado por mi profesora y un mes de castigo por parte de mi abuela. Fui la 'osa panties' durante el resto del año escolar."

Me reí un poco al finalizar, era una historia muy embarazosa de mi niñez idiota.

– "¿Por qué tu ropa interior en particular?" – Cuestionó Lala con cara de confusión.

– "Deduje que el shock les causaría tanta gracia que me perdonarían o algo así. Era una pandita estúpida."

La dullahan se carcajeó por lo absurdo de mi motivo. Era la primera vez que la visualizaba reírse con tanta soltura, con tanta naturalidad.

Con tanta belleza.

El tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta y sonreí viendo como las lágrimas de escapaban del borde de sus ojos. Su risa era melódica y sus dientes, blancos como perlas, hacían juego con su cabello, el cual brillaba con la luz de los astros. Lala estaba honestamente feliz, y yo también. Quedé hipnotizada por ello.

Calmándose, volvió a apoyarse sobre la barda metálica, con ese gesto de haberse divertido. Solo me quedé observándola, admirando como la iluminación nocturna combinaba perfectamente con su piel.

– "¿Sucede algo, Aria?" – Preguntó la irlandesa al verme con la mirada fija en ella.

– "Te ves hermosa cuando te ríes." – Respondí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nuestra reunión terminó abruptamente cuando la cabeza de la dullahan cayó al patio trasero.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Ahh! ¿No es hermoso el amor? Espero la historia lleve a un emocionante y turbio romance, lo cual brindaría muchas oportunidades para desarrollar una o varias hermosas tragedias. En todo caso, solo nos queda esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Se agradece a **Paradoja el Inquisidor** -san y **Alther** -san, cuyas historias fueron referenciadas en este episodio. Igualmente les recomiendo leer sus peculiares fanfictions. Afortunadamente los líos legales no serán problema, puesto que el Reino Sirena cuenta con los mejores abogados del mundo marino.

Fue un placer haber estado con ustedes el día de hoy y los invito a regresar en el próximo episodio. Se despide su amiga sirena, Meroune Lorelei, quien les desea muchas trag- ¡Hey!

¡ENVÍEN AYUDA! ¡MERO SE HA VUELTO LOCA Y QUI-AARRGH!


	12. No es fácil disfrutar un día libre

**NOTAS DE MERO:** Saludos a todos. Su anfitriona, Meroune Lorelei les da la bienvenida nuevamente.

Flake-san continúa sin poder honrarnos con su presencia, pero les aseguro que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y bajo ninguna circunstancia se halla encadenado e incomunicado en alguna oscura mazmorra. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, les presentamos un nuevo episodio en la vida de Aria-san. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

– "¿Deseas detener la sesión, Jaëgersturm?"

– "Uf… No… solo… dame… un… segundo…"

Domingo en la mañana. Sin trabajo al que atender y con suficiente tiempo libre, me di a la tarea de acompañar a Centorea en su ronda de ejercicio matutino. Si bien la idea de mantenerme en forma era el motivo aparente, fue la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la centáuride lo que me motivó a solicitar su compañía.

Aunque, admito que a pesar de mi entrenamiento y condición natural como _Sparassidae_ , mantener el ritmo de la rubia había probado ser más difícil de lo esperado.

– "Vamos, arachne, esto es solo el comienzo." – Dijo la cuadrúpeda, trotando en su lugar enérgicamente.

– "En un momento…" – Respondí recuperando el aliento.

– "Creí que esto sería tarea sencilla para una persona de tu condición, Aria."

– "Supongo todo ese helado me ha dejado fuera de forma, je."

Solo bromeaba. En realidad, ni siquiera una cazadora podía compararse con la resistencia de un liminal tan especializado como un centauro.

Era algo poco sencillo de aceptar, pero las arachnes fuimos diseñadas para perseguir a nuestra presa por periodos cortos. Necesitamos ser increíblemente veloces y asegurar el objetivo tan pronto sea posible, puesto que una persecución se vuelve menos exitosa entre mas se alargue. Nuestra resistencia palidece junto al vigor que los poderosos músculos que el cuerpo equino de un centauro proveen.

– "Sugiero tomarnos un receso, necesitas descansar." – Aconsejó Shianus.

– "De acuerdo…" – Acepté recostando mi cuerpo en el pasto. – "Puf… Lamento decepcionarte así, Centorea."

– "No es necesario disculparse, Jaëgersturm. Tu aguante es mucho mayor que cualquiera de nuestras compañeras o incluso Mi Señor." – Respondió ella colocándose a mi lado.

– " _Danke_." – Me quité el sudor de la frente. – "Confieso que correr tres kilómetros sin descanso es algo extenuante para mí. No abarcábamos tales distancias en Sparassus."

Las piernas me dolían, los músculos igual y mi respiración era agitada. Pero, sin importar lo incómodo que aquello sonara, en realidad lo estaba disfrutando.

Amaba este dolor, resultado de esfuerzo físico y no estrés. Era la clase de estímulo corporal que me recordaba el entrenamiento en Weidmann, cuando dejaba que el agotamiento me conservara la salud y al mismo tiempo me distrajera la mente. Más tarde mis tendones me matarían, pero era un precio pequeño comparado con la satisfacción de ejercitarme.

– "Me parece que sería agotador para cualquiera." – Opinó la rubia.

– "Tienes la razón, Centorea." – Cerré mis ojos mientras la brisa refrescaba mi cuerpo. – "Ustedes los centauros nacieron para esto."

– "Confieso que, aunque el correr longitudes extensas está en nuestra naturaleza, mi gusto por ello proviene de la manera en que fui criada." – Reveló la centaúride. – "Después de todo, la excelencia física era esperada en el heroico linaje de mi familia."

– "Te entiendo. Mi abuela también me inculcó a destacarme en todo campo desde pequeña. Crecer en una aldea culturalmente militarizada también influye."

– "Supongo tenemos mucho en común, Aria."

– "Je, quizás. Incluso en el exterior nos parecemos; Tenemos más extremidades que los humanos y nuestro tamaño puede ser inconveniente en ocasiones…"

– "Cierto, muy cierto." – Afirmó ella con la cabeza.

Aunque no poseía unos pechos tan agraciados como los suyos, pensé. Me preguntaba cómo rayos le hacía para correr con prominentes glándulas mamarias. Mi sostén mantenía en su lugar a las mías, proveyendo balance, pero Centorea se rehusaba a usar prenda alguna. Al menos podía contar con que sus músculos fueran los suficientemente resistentes para soportar tan pesada carga.

Continuamos nuestra rutina, mis ojos posándose en la rubia de nuevo. No podía evitar notar sus atributos rebotando libremente mientras su dueña galopaba, cubriéndose de sudor y transparentándose tras la fina tela, revelando su delicada forma, como si invitaran a suc…

¡Con un demonio, Aria, controla tus fantasías! Al menos guárdalas para cuando estés sol- ¡No, tampoco!

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para tales pensamientos. Debía concentrarme en el ejercicio, despejar la mente. Seguimos corriendo por un rato más hasta que mi estómago nos recordó que era momento de regresar a casa.

– "Me parece que fue suficiente por hoy, Aria. Volvamos." – Anunció la cuadrúpeda.

– "Gracias de nuevo, Centorea, por dejarme entrenar a tu lado." – Le dije a la cuadrúpeda camino a nuestra residencia.

– "No hay de qué, Aria. Siempre es un placer compartir un momento con alguien que aprecia la salud física."

– "Me gustaría hacerlo más seguido, pero el trabajo no me lo permite con facilidad."

– "Hmm… ¿No has considerado unirte a un gimnasio? Oí que el Club Deportivo Kobold posee horarios flexibles."

– "Bueno, de hecho sí, aunque no he investigado a fondo. Lo haré en cuando lleguemos a casa. Te agradezco el consejo, Centorea."

– "Puedes decirme Cerea, Aria. Mi nombre completo me suena muy formal."

– "Como digas, Cerea." – Le sonreí. Mi estómago volvió a gruñir. – "No puedo esperar a probar lo que _Herr Kommandant_ y Lala tengan para nosotras hoy."

– "Hmm…" – La rubia quedó pensativa. – "Aria, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?"

– " _Feuer frei_." – Le confirmé.

– "¿Cuál es la relación que posees con Lala?"

Casi me tropiezo al oír eso.

– "¿A-a que viene eso?"

– "Solo es curiosidad. Antes de tu llegada, la dullahan era increíblemente introvertida y jamás se interesó en alguna actividad. Solamente se limitaba a cooperar con algunas tareas cotidianas, pero la cocina nunca fue una de ellas."

– "Oh, bueno… Quizás solo le nació el interés, no me parece algo fuera de lo común."

– "No solo eso, también eres la única a quien llama por su nombre. Ni siquiera a Mi Señor le concede otro título que no sea 'mortal'."

– "Uhm… erm… Tampoco ustedes le dicen 'Kimihito'…"

– "Sin contar que cuando cocina, los platillos mejor preparados son los servidos a ti."

– "Eh… ¿Tal vez no parecen tan buenos para ella?"

– "Aún así, me resulta intrigante que un cambio tan evidente coincida con tu aparición."

¡ _Scheisse, scheisse_! ¡Código rojo! ¡Rápido, cazadora, piensa en una buena distracción!

– "Cerea, el sudor transparenta tu blusa." – Dije indicando sus atributos expuestos. – "Y no llevas sostén."

Eso fue suficiente para dar por terminada la discusión. La ruborizada centaúride intentó cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, avergonzada a más no poder y aceleró el paso. Yo suspiré tranquilizada. Bien pensado, Aria.

Llegando al hogar de Kurusu, el susodicho y su ahora convertida en cocinera auxiliar, Lala, ya se hallaban en proceso de iniciar la primera comida del día. Después de asearme, me senté (es un decir) junto a la dullahan para degustar mis alimentos.

Y hablando de Lala, luego de nuestra reunión la noche anterior, la tensión que generalmente surgía cuando conversábamos había disminuido un poco. Hablar con ella se hacía más fácil, aunque yo me aseguraba de evitar que mi lengua soltara alguna tontería. Solo platicábamos cosas triviales, pero era agradable charlar con la irlandesa, especialmente cuando le relataba algún pésimo chiste que se me ocurriera.

Después de todo, yo adoraba verla feliz.

Luego de desayunar, Kimihito nos propuso un paseo por la ciudad para conseguir víveres y demás productos cotidianos. Aceptamos al unísono, era una buena forma de pasar el fin de semana unidos. Rachnera fue la excepción, la tejedora opinó que sería mejor que ella cuidara la casa mientras nosotros estábamos fuera. Quizás solo fuera para ocultar que aún le preocupaba que la gente la viera raro por ser una arachne, cosa que a mí dejó de importarme desde que obtuve mi empleo. O tal vez solamente deseaba descansar y tener un tiempo a solas, algo que igual puedo comprender.

Dejando a Rachnera a cargo del hogar, Kimihito y compañía nos encaminamos a uno de las tantas zonas comerciales que pululan la bulliciosa Asaka. Nuestra primera parada fue un supermercado. Kurusu eligió ese en particular porque ya le era conocido y sus instalaciones habían sido remodeladas para liminales. El casero nos invitó a que compráramos lo que necesitáramos. Yo deseaba pagar por mis propias cosas, pero él me aseguró que no era necesario. Acepté, después de todo era el gobierno quien nos tenía cubiertos y yo no tenía capital alguno aún.

Lala discretamente me acompañó mientras revisaba los diversos pasillos. Recorrí el área de cuidado personal buscando shampoo con olor a fresas que Cetania usaba. Rose, Schnee, Belladona, Xiao Long... Tantas marcas de donde elegir. Finalmente hallé la correcta, además de una pasta dental con más ingredientes activos que elementos posee la tabla periódica.

– "Mira, Lala." – Le dije a la dullahan mostrando el dentífrico. – "¿Recuerdas nuestro primer incidente?"

– "Oh." – Se sonrojó. – "Me disculpo por lo que dije en esa ocasión. Tu higiene bucal nunca fue exigua."

– "Arrojé tu cabeza a quién sabe dónde, estamos a mano."

La confesión de su parte me tranquilizó. Mi olfato es excelente, mi aliento sería lo primero que notaría si este fuera desagradable.

Solo llevé artículos higiénicos para mí. Encontré demás cosas de interés, pero prefiero conseguirlas con mi primer salario. La irlandesa se hizo con unos libros, asegurando que lo compartiría conmigo si lo deseaba, cosa que le agradecí. Nos encontramos con Kurusu, quien nos informó que optaría por ir a los puestos locales para reabastecer los alimentos. Según mis deducciones, supuse que tal decisión se debía a la asequibilidad.

Y admito que los bajos precios eran inversamente proporcionales a su calidad; El producto que los carniceros ofrecían, tenía mejor olor y apariencia que los cortes sintéticos del supermercado. Los conservadores y demás porquerías químicas no se comparan con la naturalidad de un experto y su fiel cuchillo. Lala, habiendo crecido en el ambiente, compartía mi opinión al respecto.

Compramos una gran cantidad de provisiones, suficientes para tener a todos con las manos ocupadas. Durante el trayecto de regreso, pasamos junto al Club Deportivo Kobold y mi atención se dirigió al edificio. Sin duda era enorme, un auténtico titán de la ingeniería urbana. Mi interés en ejercitarme en tal lugar siempre había estado presente y sentí unas grandes ganas de investigar de primera mano el interior. Por supuesto, conmigo cargando los víveres, tal cosa debería esperar por el momento.

Kimihito no evitó notar mi interés.

– "Aria." – Me habló el chico. – "¿Quieres ir a ver?"

– "¿Eh? Oh, no se preocupe, _Herr Kommandant_ ; Puedo hacerlo otro día."

– "Puedes hacerlo ahora, si lo deseas."

– "No es necesario, además, debemos llevar esto a casa."

– "Tranquila, mortal." – Habló la dullahan. – "Me ofrezco a tomar la carga de tus manos."

– "Lala, me sentiría mal por obligarte." – Le repliqué.

– "Sin necesidad de disculpas, mitad invertebrada." – Agarró las bolsas que yo tenía. – "Ahora ve a satisfacer tu curiosidad."

Miré a Kimihito, aprobando con su cabeza. Las demás chicas parecían estar de acuerdo. Les sonreí y agradecí con varias reverencias antes de dirigirme al gimnasio, prometiendo remunerarlas de alguna manera. Era fantástico contar con el apoyo de personas tan bondadosas.

Entré al inmueble y mis seis globos oculares no pudieron hacerse más grandes; Más que un gimnasio, parecía un estadio, y no me refiero solamente al tamaño del edificio, el cual era evidente desde el exterior, sino a la gigantesca y diversa cantidad de instalaciones disponibles, cada una pensada para las distintas necesidades que una liminal pudiera necesitar, sin importar especie o tamaño. Quedé boquiabierta como idiota por unos segundos hasta que una voz familiar me sacó del trance.

– "¡Hola, bienvenida al Club Deportivo Kobold, mi nomb…! ¡Oh, Aria, gusto en verte de nuevo!"

No era otra sino Poi, la centáuride con quien corrí hace unos días.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Poi. Es un placer verte igual." – Le saludé estrechando su mano.

– "¿Entonces decidiste unirte después de todo?"

– "Es lo que vengo a investigar. Trabajo desde temprano y no me queda mucha energía después de este."

– "No te preocupes, amiga, contamos con los horarios más flexibles de la prefectura de Saitama." – Aclaró la castaña colocando su mano en mi hombro. – "Sígueme y te mostraré el porqué somos la mejor opción en esta ciudad, o mejor dicho, en el país."

Si ya estaba impactada por lo que vi al principio, el resto me dejó sin habla. Con tres amplios pisos, el lugar podía empequeñecer al mismísimo Coliseo romano. Había suficientes aparatos y máquinas para ejercitarse por una eternidad, piscinas olímpicas para albergar un ecosistema marino entero e incluso áreas especiales para liminales voladores. Los kobolds eran más prósperos de lo que pensaba.

– "Dime, Aria, ¿estás convencida?" – Preguntó la centáuride con una sonrisa, anticipando mi respuesta.

– "Absolutamente." – Respondí aún estupefacta. – "Pero, mi horario de trabajo será un problema."

– "¿A qué hora comienzas generalmente?"

– "Ocho de la mañana, de lunes a sábado. Hoy es mi único día libre."

– "Bueno, estás de suerte, porque nosotros estamos abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día." – Afirmó la mujer con sus pulgares arriba.

– "¿Uh? ¿En verdad?"

– "Así es. Muchos de nuestros usuarios poseen horarios tan diversos que preferimos estar siempre disponibles para complacer a la mayor cantidad posible."

– "Debe ser difícil operar sin descanso."

– "Afortunadamente contamos con suficiente personal. Y si la seguridad te preocupa, nuestros sistemas son los más avanzados." – Me indicó mostrando las cámaras de vigilancia. – "Y cuando tienes a las mejores ogresas y troles cubriéndote la espalda, tendrías que estar loco para pensar en cometer alguna fechoría."

Ojalá no se les ocurra dominar el mundo, ya han dado el primer paso.

– "¿Qué hay de las cuotas, membresías y demás?" – Cuestioné. – "No debe ser barato con todos estos lujos."

– "Oh, no te preocupes por eso." – Contestó ella con un gesto despreocupado. – "Nuestra política es la salud física antes del capitalismo. Encontrarás nuestras tarifas bastante razonables."

– "Suena genial, pero creo no empezaré hasta mi primera paga, la próxima semana."

– "La fortuna te sonríe, amiga, porque ofrecemos un periodo de prueba de veinticuatro horas sin costo alguno."

– "Qué generosos." – Opiné. – "¿Cuál es el truco?"

– "Je, ninguno, Aria. Nos interesa tu salud y sabemos que al final tomarás la decisión correcta al unírtenos."

Bien, si la diosa Tique me bendijo esta mañana y la oportunidad está a la mano, supongo no me queda más que aceptar.

– "Es un trato, Poi." – Le di la mano y ella la estrechó.

– "Bienvenida a la familia, Aria. ¿Deseas empezar a conocer las instalaciones más a fondo?"

– "Por supuesto."

La pista de carreras me llamó la atención de inmediato. Una arpía terrestre, muy similar a un correcaminos, era la entrenadora designada. Se presentó como Naatseline y me ofreció una vista rápida de la instalación. Continué mí recorrido con Poi, checando a detalle las instalaciones que me convinieran.

Ya estando satisfecha y habiendo despejado toda duda, me despedí de mi anfitriona, prometiendo comenzar lo más pronto posible, entonces me dirigí a casa.

O eso quise, pero cuando estás en una parte de la ciudad que no conoces, volver a tu hogar puede ser complicado.

– " _Scheisse_ …" – Me maldije mentalmente.

En mi afán de investigar, olvidé que Kimihito y compañía se habían ido. Desconozco donde estoy, mi celular no tenía servicio y no tenía dinero alguno. Además, los autobuses para liminales, los cuales podría usar sin costo, no se hallaban a la vista. La película 'Mi Pobre Arañita: Perdida en Asaka' había comenzado conmigo como la titular. Lo merecía por idiota.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo dar un sobresalto. Volteé y me encontré con mi caballero andante en brillante armadura, dispuesta a rescatarme de mi predicamento. Un halo brillante de luz iluminaba su cabeza mientras una fanfarria heroica resonaba junto a un glorioso coro angelical.

O quizás solo era el sol y la música de la tienda de enfrente, pero no suena tan épico como mi florido relato.

– "Hola, Aria." – Saludó la irlandesa.

– "Lala." – Le sonreí aliviada. – "Me esperaste."

– "Alguien debía hacerlo. En tu precipitada decisión, olvidaste el idear un plan para regresar a tu morada."

– "Y tú fuiste la elegida para llevarme de vuelta, supongo." – Dije con algo de culpa. – "Lo lamento."

– "Fue una elección personal."

– "Aww… ¿Tanto te importo, Lala-chan?" – Le provoqué pestañeando rápidamente. No me podía resistir.

– "S-solo evito que tu ausencia incordie la paz del grupo, mortal." – Declaró ruborizada. – "Es hora de partir."

– "Cárgame…" – Bromeé extendiendo mis brazos.

La dullahan solo se dio la vuelta y emprendió la retirada. Me reí un poco y la seguí. Ella propuso tomar el transporte público pero yo insistí en caminar, quería disfrutar la caminata por la ciudad junto a la sonrojada irlandesa, quien no se negó a pesar de sus poco convincentes protestas.

En el camino llegamos a una zona con algunos puestos de comida y otras diversiones, como teatro de marionetas y Kingyou-sukui, el juego de atrapar pececitos. Entre aquellos establecimientos, pasamos junto a uno donde un muy ruidoso hombre en traje y sombrero de copa junto a su asistente, una chica conejo, invitaban al público a probar su puntería con un juego de tiro al blanco.

No le prestamos mucha importancia, aunque era difícil ignorar esos pulmones a todo volumen tratando de convencerte a participar.

– "¡Usted! ¡Sí, usted, señorita araña! ¡Luce como alguien con suerte!" – Exclamó el hombre de frondoso bigote negro. – "¡Venga, acérquese y gane un lindo recuerdo para su novia!"

Tanto Lala como yo casi nos tropezamos al oírlo. La chica azul, ahora tornada colorada, me sugirió que aceleráramos el paso pero le detuve, no iba a dejar que ese tipo nos avergonzara en público.

– "¿Cuánto?" – Pregunté con una mirada desafiante al dueño del establecimiento.

– "Tres intentos por doscientos cincuenta yenes, señorita." – Contestó con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto un diente dorado. – "¿Se siente con suerte el día de hoy?"

– "¿Lala?" – Me dirigí a mi compañera, extendiendo mi mano, sin apartar mi vista del sujeto. La dullahan comprendió y depositó la cantidad exacta en mis dedos, la cual entregué en los del bigotudo gritón.

Este tomó el dinero y le hizo señas a su orejuda asistente, quien me entregó un rifle de aire cargado con tres balines. El procedimiento era sencillo, solo atinar a una de las distintas figuras, tumbarla y reclamar el premio indicado. Aparentemente pan comido, pero no soy una arachne ingenua.

Mi entrenamiento en Sparassus incluía el uso de armas de fuego, así que conocía los rifles a fondo. Miré de cerca mi herramienta, notando la casi imperceptible desalineación entre la mira y el cañón. Mira desviada, el truco más viejo del mundo. En sí, todo el establecimiento estaba diseñado para asegurar que nadie ganara más allá de los absurdos premios de consolación. Necesitaría un disparo de prueba para afinar mi puntería y despejar algunas dudas.

Apunté a un blanco. Calculando la posible trayectoria de la bala, situé el extremo del arma a la derecha de donde la engañosa vista de hierro parecía indicar. Cerrando tres de mis ojos, apreté el gatillo y el proyectil salió del cañón.

Imposible de observar para el ojo humano, pero detectable para mí reflejo arácnido, mis deducciones resultaron correctas y el balín dio en el lugar esperado; No en el primer objetivo, sino un poco más a la izquierda, impactando un pequeño cilindro, cuyo premio era uno de los preciados peluches.

Como sospechaba, a pesar del impacto directo, la figura geométrica no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Sabía que el blanco sería imposible de mover, puesto que estaba hecho de algún material pesado o solo pegado a los tablones que lo sostenían.

– "Oh, parece que erró, señorita. No se preocupe, le aseguro que tendrá mejor suerte en el siguiente." – Dijo el sujeto con mueca burlona.

No dije nada, solo me concentré en buscar algún punto débil entre toda esta maraña de engaños. Finalmente posé mi vista en los soportes que sostenían las vigas de madera donde reposaban los objetivos. Las uniones yacían oxidadas y solo necesitarían un pequeño estímulo para venirse abajo, incluso con algo tan pequeño como los perdigones de mi arma. Era mi oportunidad.

Apunté de nuevo, corrigiendo la puntería hacía el soporte más vulnerable y disparé. Impacto directo, un poco de movimiento pero aún sin el éxito esperado. Con una sola oportunidad disponible, volví a concentrarme. El ambiente era tenso, Lala me observaba expectante, al igual que los observadores curiosos que se habían reunido. Suspirando, dejé salir el tercer disparo.

– "¡¿Pero qué…?!" – Expresó el hombre sorprendido cuando casi todo se vino abajo.

Las uniones se desprendieron y los tablones cayeron al suelo con todo y blancos, impactando el piso con fuerza y exponiendo que, en efecto, estaban pegados. Con el fraude expuesto frente a todos los asombrados testigos, el estafador y su ayudante quedaron paralizados.

– "Ehem…" – Carraspeé para llamar su atención. Apunté a una oveja de peluche.

– "Oh, sí, sí… ¡Velvet, rápido, rápido!" – Susurró el sujeto a su compañera. Esta se apresuró a entregarme mi recompensa.

– "Tres oportunidades, tres premios…" – Dije con alevosía.

– "M-me temo que no p…" – Tartamudeó el hombre.

Se calló enseguida cuando revelé mi teléfono, que había capturado discretamente en video todo el incidente. Sería evidencia suficiente para que las autoridades metieran su fraudulento trasero a prisión o al menos le obligaran a pagar una cuantiosa multa.

– "P-por supuesto… ¡Velvet, dos peluches más!"

– "¿Podría darme la cucarachita y el Pikachu verde, por favor?" – Solicité fingiendo una tierna sonrisa.

– "¡Ya la oíste, mujer!" – Ordenó el tipo. La coneja obedeció sin dilación.

– "Oh, muchas gracias." – Respondí tomando mi premio. Sin avisar, me hice también con una ballenita azul de peluche. – "Porque hoy me siento con suerte."

Me alejé junto a Lala del lugar, dejando al par de timadores sin valor para reclamar. Cualquiera que intente engañarme no merece piedad. Además, realmente quería esa ballena.

– "¿Cómo sabías que tu plan funcionaría?" – Cuestionó la dullahan.

– "Una no vive en Sparassus sin aprender una cosa o dos sobre balística, Lala. Confía en la tercera mejor tiradora de la fuerza policial de Weidmann."

– "Admito que fue una decisión audaz el exponer el fraude de aquellos dos."

– " _Danke_. Además, ¡Mira lo linda que es la ballenita!" – Exclamé abrazando al cetáceo de juguete.

Lala se rió al igual que yo. Había sido una buena mañana y esperaba que eso se mantuviera el resto del día.

– "¿Cuál quieres?" – Le pregunté.

– "¿Eh?"

– "Anda, elige el que quieras."

– "Uhm… bueno…" – Tartamudeó ruborizada.

– "Ah, qué diablos… ¡Tómalos todos!" – Exclamé entregándole los muñecos.

– "P-pero, tú los ganaste…"

– "¿Qué no oíste a ese sujeto? Tenía que obtener un lindo recuerdo para mi novia; Y para mi Lala, uno solo no sería suficiente." – Le provoqué guiñando tres ojos.

La dullahan podría hacerse pasar por un tomate fresco en ese momento. Si bien la irlandesa no dijo palabra alguna durante el resto del trayecto, noté una ligera sonrisa mientras sostenía firmemente los peluches. Me alegré.

Después de todo, yo decía la verdad.

Al llegar a casa, algunos se extrañaron de ver a Lala con animales de juguete en sus brazos. Papi y Suu se fascinaron por la lindura de los muñecos mientras una discreta Rachnera nos miraba con una sonrisa aprobadora. Decidimos no hacer comentarios al respecto y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo aún con la sonrisa en mis labios.

– "Fue un placer contar con su compañía el día de hoy, _Fräulein_ Sheehy." – Le guiñé a la dullahan antes de entrar al ático. – "La espero esta noche."

Dejando a la sonrojada mujer, me puse cómoda en mi cama, colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y dejando que la suavidad del colchón envolviera mi cuerpo. Me sentía en las nubes.

No, en realidad me sentía en la parte más alta de la exósfera, rozando el espacio exterior del universo teórico de la felicidad. Estaba simplemente extasiada. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba un día en que las cosas no se salieran de control, en el que pudiera disfrutar el estar viva. Tranquilidad, paz, felicidad; Términos casi alienígenas para mí.

– "Que aburrido…" – Musité, realizando que de hecho, sí, el ambiente estaba demasiado calmado. Tomé mi teléfono y comencé a buscar algo con que entretenerme. De pronto, recordé que no me había comunicado con cierta arpía rapaz como había prometido. Bueno, hora de saludar a Cetania. Solo espero que no la interrumpa accidentalmente.

Consultando el papel que la castaña me dio, anoté el número indicado y le envié un mensaje de texto. Llegó casi al instante, gracias al Internet casero.

– "Hola, arañita. ¿Qué haces?" – Plasmó la arpía en su contestación.

– "Aquí, informando que los tiburones con rasho láser fueron un éxito."

– "Mis pollitos lanza-huevos termonucleares te han superado, querida."

– "Pero poseo dinosaurios submarinos con rifles plasma expertos en kung-fu"

– "Mis castores samurái viajan a través del tiempo y el espacio."

– "Y mi cangrejos asesinos desafían las leyes de la física cuántica. Y comen arpías."

– "¿Quieres continuar hasta destruir la singularidad existencial?"

– "Tu ya lo hiciste. ¿Cómo diablos puedes escribir tan perfectamente sin manos?"

– "Soy hábil con los dígitos de mis alas. Estoy preparando una parrillada con mi hermana, ¿por qué no vienes?"

– "Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero molestarte."

– "Al contrario, la apreciaría infinitamente." – Enseguida, otro mensaje apareció. – "No bromeo, Atseelia se pone muy cariñosa con nuestro casero y al menos tu presencia podría desanimar sus insoportables coqueteos."

– "En verdad, no quiero importunarlas."

– "Diablos, Aria, se una buena amiga y evítame el lidiar con esto sola."

Claro que deseo aceptar, pero me sentiría como una intrusa para su hermana. Además, el almuerzo está próximo y no quiero dejar mal a Lala.

– "Carne, Aria. Tenemos carne de sobra, ¿es eso suficiente?" – Escribió la rapaz.

– "Tentador… tentador…"

– "Tenme piedad. No quiero sufrir otro almuerzo con ese par de _romantidiotas_."

– "¿No crees que también deberíamos besuquearnos frente a ellos para darles una lección?" – Respondí a modo de juego.

– "Bueno, si eso quieres… ;-)~"

Oh, gran Gea, no debí bromear con eso. Un ' _LOL j/k_ ' sucesivo de su parte me tranquilizó. No me espantes así, Cetania.

– "¿Entonces, aceptas?"

– "Déjame consulto mi agenda y te confirmo."

– " _Alright_. No tardes, por favor, ya empezaron los mimitos."

Diablos, ya me comprometí implícitamente a ayudar la arpía. Suspiré, no me queda más remedio que ayudarla con su problema. Seguramente ella haría lo mismo en mi lugar. Eso y aún quiero venganza por la forma en que su hermana me abandonó cuando intenté venderle helado. ¡Nada de cuchi-cuchi para ti, pajarraca!

Bajé del ático y toqué la puerta de la habitación de la dullahan.

– "Oh, Aria, ¿Qué deseas?"

– "Uhm… bueno…" – Vacilé nerviosa. No quería hacerla sentir mal. – "¿Sabes? Mi amiga Cetania me invitó a comer a su residencia y… acepté… así que…"

– "¿Cetania?" – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

– "Sí, la arpía rapaz que conocí cuando llegué a Japón. Te la mencioné una vez mientras platicábamos."

– "Oh, sí, recuerdo. Entonces… ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para asistir a su morada?"

– "Bueno, no quería hacerte creer que la prefería a tu comida, es solo que necesita ayuda y…"

– "No veo ningún problema."

– "¿Uh? ¿De verdad?"

– "Así es." – Confirmó la irlandesa. – "Volverás después de saciar tu hambre, ¿correcto?"

– "Supongo."

– "En ese caso… ¿Nos reuniremos esta noche como lo planeamos?"

– "Por supuesto, Lala." – Le afirmé. – "Sin falta."

– "Bien. Saluda a tu amiga de mi parte, Aria."

– "Claro. _Danke schön_." – Hice una reverencia.

– "Y Aria…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Gracias por los obsequios…" – Se sonrojó de inmediato.

– "Por ti, lo que sea, guapa." – Le guiñé juguetonamente a la avergonzada mujer, quien procedió a cerrar la puerta apresuradamente. Rachnera tiene razón; Soy una arachne, el provocar está en mis genes.

Ya tranquila, le informé de todo a Kimihito y con su aprobación le confirmé mi asistencia a Cetania. Esta se alegró y me dio la dirección de su residencia. Partí y tomé el autobús. Ya que era básicamente mi primera visita a un hogar ajeno desde que dejé Sparassus, me sentí como una niña yendo a jugar con su amiga. Era un sentimiento nostálgico y algo reconfortante, teniendo en cuenta que crecí con pocas amistades.

Llegué al lugar, notando los bonitos rosales que decoraban el exterior del edificio. Toqué el timbre y una Cetania vistiendo una blusa rosada con unos geniales pantalones de mezclilla me dio la bienvenida.

– " _Guten Tag_ , Cetania."

– "Hola, Aria. Pasa, la comida estará lista pronto."

Entramos y el olor a carne asada era evidente. Era un hogar sencillo, no tan grande como el de Kimihito, aunque no lo necesitaba. No creo que todos tengan la… ¿fortuna? de cuidar a ocho liminales bajo el mismo techo.

– "Te agradezco la visita." – Dijo la arpía camino a la puerta trasera. – "A veces quisiera tener un apartamento propio, no soporto lo melosa que mi hermana puede ser con Yoshiro. Ese es el nombre de nuestro casero, por cierto."

– "Yo solo estoy aquí por la comida gratis." – Bromeé. – "Pero hablando en serio, igual te agradezco el recibirme."

– "Prometí invitarte pollo a nuestro estilo cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Que no digan que soy una mentirosa."

– "¿Finalmente cocinaste a una arpía de corral?"

– "Nah, lo conseguimos del Kentucky Fried Harpy. Nos ofrecieron descuento al mencionar la promoción de la tía Jaëgersturm."

– "Muy graciosa, pajarita." – Le respondí dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Salimos al patio, el cual ostentaba una enorme parrilla con suficiente carne para alimentar a un regimiento. Preparando la comida y con un delantal, se hallaba Yoshiro, quien nos saludó al vernos. A su lado, Atseelia dejó de abrazarlo tan pronto me notó.

– "Esta es Aria Jaëgersturm, la arachne de quien les hablé." – Anunció mi amiga a los presentes. – "Es alemana, así que escondan las salchichas."

– "No me hagas ahorcarte, plumitas." – Hablé entre dientes mientras me forzaba a sonreír a mis anfitriones. – "Gusto en conocerlos. Gracias por recibirme."

– "Bienvenida, Aria. Siéntate por favor, la primera ronda estará lista en unos minutos." – Aconsejó el muchacho. Bien, al menos es amable.

Tomé asiento (o más bien, asenté mi cuerpo) junto a Cetania. Su hermana discretamente le arrojaba miradas asesinas a mi compañera. Esta solo le sonreía de manera sardónica. Ambas estaban enfrascadas en una batalla silenciosa, siendo yo el 'arma' de mi amiga. Genial, nada como ser arrastrada a las disputas familiares.

– "Entonces…" – Habló Atseelia. – "¿Tu eres la mujer en ese horrible disfraz de pingüino del otro día?"

– "Ahm… Sí… ¡P-pero ya no lo vestiré nunca más!" – Me aseguré de corregir. Por los dioses, que nunca volvería a humillarme con esa botarga de nuevo.

– "No fastidies a la arañita, 'Seelia'." – Dijo Cetania. – "¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas sobre tu proyecto de arte?"

– "Aún no está finalizado, pero el concepto es sólido."

– "¿Qué clase de proyecto?" – Pregunté.

– "Atseelia, a pesar de ser una cabeza hueca..." – Espetó la arpía a su hermana. – "Es una artista nata. Hace esculturas en barro solo con sus patas."

– "Garras." – Corrigió la mayor. – "Y es correcto, me dedico a las artesanías de barro."

– "Interesante." – Contesté. – "¿Pero dices que no está concretado aún?"

– "Así es. Si bien mi habilidad para dar forma a la arcilla es notable, aún no estoy satisfecha con los resultados."

– "En otras palabras, sus esculturas son horribles." – Se burló Cetania. – "Hay composta con mayor valor artístico que sus muñequitos de lodo."

La rivalidad entre esas dos no podía ser más obvia. Por suerte Yoshiro colocó la carne en la mesa y la tensión se disipó entre las rapaces. Atseelia felicitó a su casero y este se sonrojaba por los halagos. A plena vista, solo parecían un par de enamorados, nada del otro mundo. Me pregunto si Cetania solo exagera.

Al menos la comida estaba deliciosa y abundaba lo suficiente para llenarme de aquí a la cena. Por supuesto, no supera a Kurusu o Lala. Pasamos la tarde hablando de temas triviales, aunque igual aprendí más sobre las hermanas, revelando que de hecho emigraron de América y sus nombres provienen de lenguas nativas del continente. También me sirvió para confirmar que Cetania era una arpía halcón; Siempre creí que era un águila.

Igual comprobé que mi amiga tenía razón respecto a lo melosa que era su consanguínea; Atseelia no dejaba de coquetear con Yoshiro y abrazarlo, recordándome a lo cariñosa que Miia era con Kimihito. No sé si el chico es afortunado por tener a alguien que lo adore o si debería compadecerlo. Pero no lo veo quejarse, así que debe disfrutarlo.

Cetania solo veía tales escenas con indiferencia, pero podía adivinar que aquellas instancias sucedían demasiado a menudo y ya estaba cansada de ello.

– "¿Te sientes bien, gruñona?" – Le pregunté a mi compañera sentándome a su lado con dos vasos de refresco.

– "Ugh. Todos los días la misma basura." – De quejó dando un sorbo a su bebida. – "Si no estuvieras aquí, esos dos estarían besuqueándose desvergonzadamente."

– "¿Has pensado en buscar otro hogar?"

– "Claro que sí, pero la respuesta siempre es la misma: Mi hospedador no tiene nada de malo, solicitud rechazada." – Apoyó sus codos en la mesa. – "Y no quiero volver a mi casa. No soporto a mi madre."

– "Bueno, ya tenemos otra cosa en común."

– "Podría denunciar su relación ilegal, pero tampoco quiero hacerle tal cosa a mi hermana; Ella en verdad ama al muchacho." – Se llevó su ala a la frente. – "Solo desearía que dejaran de restregármelo en la cara todo el tiempo."

Le di palmadas en la espalda a la afligida mujer. Sonrió en aprobación.

– "¿Has intentado hablarle sobre ello?" – Cuestioné.

– "Fue lo primero que hice. No le importó."

– "¿Alguna razón para ignorar a su hermana menor?"

– "Debe estar convencida de lo mismo que nuestra madre." – Se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo. – "Piensa que mi lesbianismo es solo una fase."

– "Eso explica mucho." – Respondí imitándola. Conozco de primera mano el que tengan ideas equivocadas respecto a las preferencias de una.

– "Ridículo, lo sé." - Suspiró. – "Según nuestra progenitora, era nuestro deber el mantener viva la especie. Ella siempre me recriminó mi nulo interés en los hombres."

– "Sé exactamente de lo que hablas."

– "Eso siempre me pareció una excusa absurda. Somos halcones de cola roja." – Mencionó extendiendo sus alas y mostrando el color mencionado al final de estas. – "Abundamos por todo el continente americano. Reproducirnos no debería estar entre nuestras prioridades."

– "La descendencia siempre será importante para las especies mono-género, amiga."

– "Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero me irrita que mi familia no acepte mi sexualidad de una buena vez."

– "Bueno, al menos ya somos dos." – Tomé mi vaso y lo alcé. – "¿Un brindis por las lesbianas incomprendidas?"

– "Por todas ellas. ¡Salud!" – Respondió chocando el suyo y tomando el resto de su bebida.

La arpía se tranquilizó. Ahora comprendí mi verdadero papel aquí, ella solo necesitaba un par de oídos dispuestos a escucharla.

– "Deberíamos huir de todo esto, Aria." – Mencionó la castaña, recostándose en su asiento. – "Vagar sin rumbo, metiéndonos en problemas con la ley y conquistando chicas en el camino."

– "Aria y Cetania: Enemigas públicas." – Bromeé. – "Hay que llamar a Hollywood."

– "Cetania y Aria." – Corrigió. – "Yo soy la estrella de la película."

– "Ni aunque fueras Scarlett Johansson, pajarita."

– "Oh por favor, no me compares con esa artistucha de quinta. Soy al menos una sex symbol tan grande como Marilyn Monroe."

– "Quizás como Marilyn Manson, entonces te creo."

Ambas nos reímos. Era relajante. La noche estaba próxima y era momento de retirarme.

– "Gracias por soportarme, Aria. Me hacía falta esto." – Agradeció mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

– "Hey, ¿comer hasta reventar y solo tener que escuchar tus llantos de telenovela? Cuando quieras, halconcita."

– "Creo que hoy será más tolerable cuando la cama a lado de mi cuarto empiece a rechinar."

– "¡Yuck! Debe ser horrible."

– "Je, al menos tengo mis audífonos y a Iron Maiden para hacerme compañía." – Respondió riéndose.

– "Buena suerte, Cetania." – La abracé. – "Algún día te invitaré a mi casa. Debes probar la comida de _Herr Kommandant_."

– "Espero ese día con ansias."

– "Bueno, entonces me retiro. Tengo una cita con cierta dullahan."

– "¿Tu cama también rechinará toda la noche?" – Preguntó con tono burlesco.

– "Claro que no. Yo la aceito a diario." – Le guiñé.

Después de una carcajada compartida, nos despedimos. Tomé el autobús a casa, esperando que mi extendida estadía con la arpía no haya impacientado a la irlandesa.

– "Lo siento, Lala." – Me disculpé con ella al recibirme en la puerta. – "Le salieron alas a mi reloj y el tiempo se fue volando."

– "Traquila, Aria. Es bueno que estés en casa." – Sonrió la chica azul. – "La cena será pronto, ¿aún tienes espacio?"

– "Que sea ligera, creo que ya gané demasiado peso el día de hoy."

– "Preparé _cottage pie_..." – Informó con tono melódico.

– "Aunque algunos kilos de más no le hacen daño a nadie." – Respondí jugando. Adoro el _cottage pie_.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes y llegada la hora de dormir, me preparé para mi reunión nocturna con la irlandesa. Hoy fue quizás el mejor día de mi vida, sin humillaciones públicas o malentendidos estresantes. La vida es bella.

Mientras me dirigía al baño, el teléfono de la entrada empezó a sonar. Ya que no había nadie, levanté el auricular. Ignoro de quien se trate a esta hora, pero espero no sea alguien queriéndome vender alguna tontería.

– "¿ _Hallo_? Residencia Kurusu, habla Aria, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?"

La otra persona respondió. Después de oírla, me paralicé por completo. El mundo entero se detuvo y se tornó gris. El universo se vino abajo, la felicidad que sentía se desvaneció en un instante. Dejé caer la bocina del aparato, alertando a Lala, quien se hallaba en el lugar.

– "Aria, ¿Qué sucede?" – Cuestionó la dullahan, pero no hubo respuesta. – "¡Aria, háblame!"

Miré directamente a los ojos de la irlandesa. Haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, logré articular una sola frase. Una que nunca deseé pronunciar de nuevo en mi vida.

– "Mi madre viene a visitarme…"

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Gran Neptuno, eso no me lo esperaba! O quizás sí, porque sé que tal evento sería catalizador de cosas interesantes. ¡La intriga me mata!

En todo caso, les agradezco a todo nuestros lectores por su lealtad y buen gusto al continuar con nosotros en este torbellino de emociones que es la vida de Aria-san. Confieso que he desarrollado una extraña atracción hacia su persona… Uhm… esa desafortunada persona… trágica fortuna…

Ehem, sin más que agregar, me despido y les deseo un buen día. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Auf wied… weed… weid… Erm… ¡Adiós!


	13. No es fácil tener visitas

**NOTAS DE MERO:** Hola, Meroune Lorelei a su servicio.

Después de… motivar drásticamente a Flake-san, es mi placer el ofrecerles un capítulo nuevo de esta interesante historia. Espero lo disfruten. Y por favor, si escuchan gritos subterráneos rogando por ayuda, ignórenlos; Solo es el viento.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

* * *

– " _Mi madre viene a visitarme…_ "

La vida es cruel. Es un monstruo engañoso, despiadado e indiferente al sufrimiento. Una mentira más en el caos infinito de la existencia misma. Nunca nos da la cara, pero siempre oímos como se ríe de nosotros.

– "¡Aria!"

Había creído. Quería creer. Creer… que podía ser feliz, que tal idea no era solo un pensamiento utópico. En verdad lo deseaba. Entonces la realidad me golpeó en la cara de nuevo, recordándome que nunca podré huir de ella.

– "¡Aria!"

El pasado me había encontrado. Pensé que lo había superado, que podía seguir adelante sin que los recuerdos me aprisionaran, pero de nuevo, el yugo del ayer seguía ahí. No había salida, no había escape de mi destino.

De mis errores…

– "¡Aria, reacciona!"

Una voz continuaba repitiendo mi nombre y se hallaba muy lejana, pero cada vez que hablaba, se acercaba aún más. Cuando creí que la voz se había cesado, un par de brazos me sacudieron el cuerpo, lentamente regresándome a la dimensión consciente.

– "¡¿Estás bien?!" – Preguntó de nuevo.

– "¿Uh? ¿Qué?"

– "¡Soy yo, Lala!"

– "¿Ah? ¿Lala? ¿Q-qué sucede?"

– "Casi te desplomas al suelo, mujer. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

– "S-sí… Creo que sí…" – Parpadeé y talle mi frente. – "¿Qué… qué fue lo que dije antes?"

– "Me informaste de la pronta arribada de tu matriarca a esta morada."

– "…"

– "¿Aria?"

– "¡CARAJO!"

Golpeé la pared tan fuerte que mis garras marcaron profundamente el material. Lala se había hecho a un lado por mi brusco comportamiento y yo continué hiperventilándome.

– "¡ _Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse_!" – Proseguí maldiciendo. – "¡No es justo! ¡No es jodidamente justo!"

– "¡Aria, por el Eterno Abismo, tranquilízate!" – Imploró la dullahan sosteniéndome.

– "¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Mi madre viene a visitarme! ¡Ahora que todo comenzaba a salir bien, esa bruja aparece!" – Vociferé. – "¡Maldita sea, esto no es justo!"

– "Despertarás a todo el mundo, serena tu temple de una vez."

– "¡No me importa!"

– "¡Jaëgersturm!"

El agarre de la irlandesa fue firme. Sentí la fuerza que ella poseía, deteniéndome por completo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, con determinación en ellos. Aquello fue suficiente para calmar mis ímpetus.

– "Lo… lo lamento, Lala…" – Me disculpé con la dullahan. – "Perdóname."

– "Está bien, solo respira profundo."

Inhalé como ella lo indicó, recobrando mi respiración normal.

– "Esto no puede estar pasando, no debería…" – Me quejé. – "¿Por qué ahora?"

– "No pierdas la compostura de nuevo, Aria."

– "¿Qué voy a hacer, Lala? No tengo valor para enfrentarla."

La conmoción despertó a Rachnera y algunas personas más, todas preguntando qué sucedía. La dullahan les informó que no se preocuparan y nos dirigimos a la terraza. O más bien, ella me guiaba, tomada de mi brazo.

– "Es mejor discutir esto en privado, ¿no te parece?" – Preguntó la irlandesa al llegar a nuestro destino.

– "Correcto. Gracias, Lala." – Musité con una débil sonrisa. – "Solo sigo sin entender el porqué de mi suerte."

– "¿Realmente es tan terrible el reencontrarte con tu progenitora?"

– "Es una maldita pesadilla." – Afirmé apretando mis puños. – "¿Por qué ahora, después de tantos años, se digna a verme?"

– "Tal vez cree que ha extendido su ausencia por demasiado tiempo y desea reparar los lazos con su única hija."

– "Gracias por el optimismo." – Sonreí ligeramente. – "Pero dudo que a esa mujer le interese remediar su abandono."

– "La estás juzgando sin evidencia."

– "Es mi madre, Lala, la conozco mejor que nadie." – Le aseguré con tono serio. – "No le importé antes, no le importaré ahora."

– "Sé que ella fue distante contigo, pero tal vez no deberías sentenciar veredicto tan apresuradamente."

– "Dime, Lala." – La miré fijamente. – "¿Piensas tan positivamente de tu madre también?"

La dullahan desvió su mirada, no contestó. Fue un poco duro de mi parte, pero necesitaba que ella entendiera mi pesimismo. Solo hubo silencio por varios segundos.

– "La considero más como una extraña en mi vida que como la persona que me trajo al mundo." – Declaré observando el cielo. – "Siento más apego por mi abuela e incluso a ella la detesto."

– "No soy la mejor indicada para hablar de buenas relaciones familiares." – Habló la irlandesa, levantando la vista. – "Pero sigo pensando que deberías darle una oportunidad a tu matriarca."

– "¿Lo harías tú con la vieja Laetitia, segadora?" – Cuestioné seriamente.

– "La eternidad es demasiado tiempo para seguir guardando rencor." – Respondió con sinceridad.

– "¿Citarás que no naciste para repartir odio, sino amor, Antígona?"

– "Nací para repartir muerte, mortal. Pero no dejaré que eso dicte mi destino." – Replicó. – "Así como no dejaré que el resentimiento me siga atando al pasado."

Me reí un poco para mí misma. Lala hablaba con más sentido que yo de nuevo.

– "¿Cómo es que un psicopompo como tú se ha vuelto tan buena consejera?" – Pregunté sonriendo.

– "Una dullahan siempre es hábil con su lengua, Aria."

– "Aún así…" – Suspiré, apoyándome en el barandal. – "No sé que esperar de ella. Quizás intente llevarme de vuelta a Weidmann."

– "Eres mayor de edad."

– "Pero sigo siendo ciudadana de Sparassus." – Me di la vuelta para mirar a la dullahan. – "Huí, Lala; A pesar de unirme al Programa de Intercambio, las leyes de mi nación me convierten en una prófuga."

– "¿Tan severa es la justicia en tu país?"

– "Nunca subestimes a una dictadura." – Crucé mis brazos y volví a admirar el cielo. – "Sparassus se forjó con el fuego de la guerra y se moldeó con puños de hierro. Sin enemigo externo al cual combatir, los ciudadanos se convierten en el nuevo blanco."

– "El conflicto eterno es el destino de los seres vivos."

– "La horrible realidad, segadora, solo la horrible realidad."

Pasamos otros minutos sin hablar, ambas quedamos mirando el firmamento, observando a las estrellas titilar.

– "No quiero irme, Lala." – Rompí el silencio. – "Estoy disfrutando mi vida aquí. No quiero dejar a mi trabajo, a mis amigos… A ti."

– "¿A mí…?" – Preguntó la dullahan, ruborizándose.

– "Sí, te considero importante para mí."

– "¿P-por qué?"

– "Porque tú me…"

De nueva cuenta, el tiempo se ralentizaba y mi corazón latía con fuerza. La irlandesa abrió sus ojos, expectante de mi respuesta. Me mordí los labios, sin saber cómo continuar la frase. ¿Acaso tendría el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a la dullahan? ¿Es ahora cuando mi estadía peligra de nuevo que reúno el coraje para declarármele? Decidí cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

– "Lala… ¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta personal?"

– "C-claro…"

– "¿A ti…?" – Respiré hondo antes de continuar. – "¿…Te gusta Kimihito?"

Ella se paralizó. Debía tocar el tema tarde o temprano. Prefiero despejar mis dudas y aceptar un frío rechazo antes de exponer mi corazón. Fue mi turno de escuchar atenta a su contestación. La miré a los ojos, rojo encontrándose con ámbar, dicromático contra monocromo. El tiempo transcurría, haciendo más pesado el aire.

– "No… No lo sé." – Finalmente habló. – "No estoy segura de haber sentido atracción hacia alguien antes."

– "¿Y ahora?"

– "Lo ignoro… Jamás me preocupé por tales cosas." – Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. – "Soy una hija del Abismo, no tengo tiempo para interesarme en una relación sentimental, especialmente con un mortal."

– "¿Has pensado si alguna vez estarías dispuesta a aceptar a alguien en tu vida?"

– "No realmente." – Sacudió la cabeza suavemente. – "Pero dispongo de una eternidad para saberlo."

– "Ya veo."

– "D-de todas formas, ¿p-por qué esa pregunta tan repentina?"

– "Solo curiosidad." – Dije con una débil sonrisa.

Su respuesta fue suficiente para relajarme. Aún había esperanza para mí, pensé.

– "Eres una buena persona, Lala. Mereces ser feliz."

– "G-gracias, Aria." – Replicó sonrojada. – "T-tu también."

– " _Danke_." – Fue en ese momento que notamos las nubes que se habían formado durante nuestra charla, estas ya comenzaban a presagiar la inminente lluvia. – "Creo que hasta aquí llegó nuestro _rendezvous_."

– "Así parece."

– "Si no te molesta, quisiera estar unos minutos más aquí. Quiero meditar sobre algunas cosas a solas."

– "Entiendo. Y por cierto, ¿sabes cuándo se hará presente tu progenitora?"

– "No escuché todo lo que dijo por teléfono, pero dejó en claro que serían menos de veinticuatro horas."

– "Ya veo. En ese caso, me retiro. _Oíche mhaith_ , Aria." – Se despidió con una reverencia.

– " _Gute Nacht_."

La irlandesa cerró la puerta, dejándome con mis pensamientos. Los nimbos en el cielo ocultaban el brillo de las estrellas y la brisa se hacía cada vez más fría. Traté de contrarrestar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos.

– "¿Acaso merezco ser feliz a tu lado, Lala?"

La noche nuevamente fue la única testigo de mis palabras.

…

Fue la intensa lluvia quien nos dio los buenos días, cancelando todo plan matutino que pudiera tener. Al menos sería una buena excusa para no ir a trabajar. Tampoco es que tuviera ánimos para laborar el día de hoy, la ansiedad de saber que mi madre podría aparecer en cualquier momento me impediría un desempeño aceptable.

Me di un baño y luego me dirigí a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno. No esperaría a la irlandesa, quería estar lista lo antes posible para cuando mi progenitora arribara. La dullahan debió pensar lo mismo, puesto que la encontré preparándose para darse una ducha.

– "Oh, Lala." – La saludé de improviso. – " _Guten Morgen_."

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin_ , Aria. Veo que decidiste empezar aún más temprano que de costumbre."

– "Estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué tan madrugadora?"

– "Me gusta la lluvia, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Claro, es verdad. Uhm… Ya que estás despierta, ¿te importa si te espero? Quiero ayudarte a cocinar."

– "No hay problema." – Sonrió. – "Mi aseo personal no tomará mucho tiempo."

– " _Danke_ , Lala."

Mientras la chica azul estaba ocupada, me puse a pensar en cómo abordar el tema con los demás. No anticipábamos la visita de mi madre y ella no dejó mucho tiempo de sobra para prepararnos. Al menos confío en que el clima retrasará un poco su llegada.

La dullahan acabó con su aseo y regresó vistiendo sus ropas habituales; Es decir, esa armadura ligera que posee.

– "¿Dónde es la batalla, Juana de Arco?" – Le pregunté extrañada.

– "Solo tenía deseos de usar mi indumentaria tradicional, mortal, no tiene nada que ver con la llegada de tu progenitora." – Contestó con ligero rubor.

– "Nunca mencioné tal cosa."

– "¡E-exacto!"

Sonreí un poco. Era tierno lo que la dullahan hacía. Al menos me ayudaba a no perder confianza el saber que cuento con su apoyo. Quizás le pida que le propine un buen golpe con su guadaña.

– "Vamos, William Wallace, hagamos algo de comer." – Le dije bromeando.

– "Wallace era escocés. ¡Jum!" – Contestó fingiendo indignación y apresurándose a la cocina. Solo me reí por lo linda que se veía haciendo pucheros.

Comenzamos con nuestro desayuno. Ignoro si podré volver a hacerlo alguna vez, así que aprovecharé el escaso tiempo que me quede con ella. Preparamos algo sencillo, solo huevos, tocino, pan y algo de sekihan. Degustamos la comida en silencio, disfrutando la tranquilidad.

Kimihito despertó y nos dio los buenos días. Le informé que deseaba hacer un anuncio a las demás inquilinas cuando estuvieran reunidas. Me ofrecí a despertar a Rachnera personalmente, ya que generalmente ella y Miia son las menos madrugadoras. Sin embargo esto no fue necesario, las chicas se levantaron antes de lo habitual, incluyendo a Rachnera, quien me llamó antes de dirigirse al baño.

– "Entonces, ¿hoy nos visita tu querida mamita?" – Preguntó la tejedora.

– "¿C-como lo sabes?"

– "Todo se oye mejor cuando tus ronquidos no se entrometen, cazadora." – Afirmó. – "Además, uso las vibraciones de mis telarañas como una especie de telégrafo. No hay secreto que se me escape."

– "No me agrada la idea de espiarme."

– "Solo lo hago cuando es algo importante. Anoche, tu pequeña rabieta me dejó en claro que algo te sucedía."

– "Pudiste haber preguntado primero."

– "Y tu amiga azul informó que no pasaba nada cuando lo hice."

– "Bien, solo trata de respetar mi privacidad la próxima vez, ¿quieres?"

– "Y tu trata de ser más honesta, Aria. Creí que confiabas en mí lo suficiente."

– "No te preocupes, tejedora metiche, hoy planeo darle los detalles a todas."

– "Excelente. Oh, y tranquila, no he espiado tus otras conversaciones con tu querida dullahan. Tus sucios secretos están a salvo."

– " _Wunderbar_ …" – Espeté con sarcasmo.

Es verdad que no he hablado mucho con ella en estos días, pero tampoco es para que se entrometa. En todo caso, con todos reunidos, era hora de darles la gran noticia. Tomé un vaso y lo hice sonar, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

– "¡ _Achtung_!" – Solicité audiencia. – "Debo hacer un anuncio importante."

Guardaron silencio. Respiré hondo antes de proseguir.

– "Mi… mi madre viene hoy de visita." – Revelé.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna.

– "¡Espera! ¡¿T-tu madre?! ¡¿De visita?! ¡¿Hoy?!" – Exclamó sorprendido Kimihito repentinamente. – "¡Aria, debiste habernos informado! ¡Tenemos que limpiar la casa, preparar mas comida, ordenar los muebles y…!"

– " _Herr Kommandant_ , no es necesario tanta conmoción." – Aseguré con mi mano en su hombro. – "Por favor, tranquilícese."

– "Sí, pero… C-cierto, tienes razón. Lamento lo anterior." – Se disculpó el muchacho. – "Es solo que cuando las madres de las chicas lo hicieron, no fueron experiencias completamente tranquilas. Solo quería asegurarme que nada salga mal esta vez."

– "Entiendo, pero tampoco se desespere. El asunto es conmigo, no se preocupe."

– "De acuerdo." – Suspiró Kurusu. – "Es solo mi manía de ser un buen anfitrión dando lata. ¿Estás segura que llegará hoy?"

– "Una soldado siempre cumple su palabra, _Herr Kommandant_. La puerta debería sonar en cualquier momento."

– "Ya veo. Supongo nos dará tiempo de darle una arreglada a la casa antes que aparezca."

– "Eso espero. Y siento causarle tal molestia, _Herr Kommandant_." – Hice una reverencia.

– "No es molestia alguna, la familia es primero después de todo, Aria." – Sonrió el chico.

Él les solicitó a todas nosotras que ayudáramos a ordenar un poco, lo cual aceptamos con gusto. Acabamos la tarea sin interrupciones, aunque mi nerviosismo no disminuyó. La lluvia continuaba y me di un tiempo para pensar, observando la precipitación junto a la ventana trasera.

– "La incertidumbre nos come por dentro, ¿cierto, Aria?" – Habló Miia de repente, colocándose a mi lado.

– "Completamente de acuerdo." – Respondí. – "Será la primera vez que la vea en años."

– "¿Te abandonó?"

– "Algo así… Digamos que su trabajo la mantuvo demasiado ocupada." – Respondí sin revelar el verdadero porqué. Miia no necesitaba saberlo.

– "Ojalá todo te resulte sin problemas."

– "Gracias, Miia. _Herr Kommandant_ mencionó que sus progenitoras las han visitado con anterioridad, ¿es cierto?"

– "Oh, sí, es verdad. Ya hemos tenido el… placer de conocer a las de Cerea, Papi y Mero."

– "¿Qué hay de las demás?"

– "Aún no, aunque si llegara el día, espero no sean como sus hijas. Imagina lo que una Suu mayor podría desatar."

– "Ni que lo digas. ¿Y fue divertido volverlas a ver?"

– "Ugh, fue el infierno. La reina sirena es una auténtica psicópata."

Y viniendo de Miia, eso ya es grave.

– "Tomaré tu palabra. ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?"

– "Hmm… Bueno… Cuando mamá estuvo aquí, hizo algunas cosas que no debía."

– "Cuéntame, si no es molestia." – Le hice señas que se sentara en el sillón contiguo.

– "No me gusta hablar mucho de ello, pero… Está bien." – Suspiró tomando asiento. – "La razón por la que vine a este país fue por… diplomacia."

– "¿Diplomacia?"

– "Sí, verás…" – Me indicó que me acercara. – "Las lamias somos una especie completamente femenina y requerimos de varones humanos para nuestra reproducción. Mi misión era llevar un… erm… voluntario a mi aldea para… tu sabes…"

– "¿Esposo comunal?"

– "Precisamente."

Asentí. Rachnera me había dicho de esto, pero pensé que solo exageraba. Las arachnes hacíamos algo similar pero con solo una pareja por individuo, nada de orgías masivas. Aunque estoy segura que hay personas a quienes tal trato les parecería el paraíso.

– "Yo fui la elegida para tal tarea. La agente Smith me colocó en este hogar por error, pero gracias a ella conocí a mi Cariño." – Sonrió la lamia. – "Se que debía seducirlo y llevarlo a mi nación, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta que mi Cariño era demasiado especial para traicionarlo de esa manera."

– "Y entonces tu madre llegó para asegurarte que cumplieras con su cometido, ¿correcto?"

– "Así es, Aria." – Suspiró de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos. – "Ella es una auténtica víbora y planeó envenenarlo para forzarlo a aparearse. Honestamente no me molestaría unirme en carne y alma con él, pero no me gusta la idea de volverlo un esclavo más de mi aldea."

– " _Scheisse_. ¿Cómo la convenciste de lo contrario?"

– "Fue mi Cariño quien se lo demostró. No importaron cuantas trampas mi progenitora planeara, la voluntad de hierro de mi Cariño triunfó sobre todo lo demás. Al final ella entendió que alguien así merecía un mejor destino que ser un banco de esperma público. Y yo comprendí que como mi Cariño no existe otro igual"

Era una confesión honesta de Miia. Aunque su forma de demostrar amor pareciera algo posesiva, era evidente que sus sentimientos hacia Kurusu eran honestos.

– "Te agradezco por compartirlo conmigo, Miia." – Le sonreí.

– "Esta bien, Aria. Espero tu madre no te traiga muchos problemas como la mía."

– "Ojalá, Miia, ojalá."

De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta. Mi corazón casi se detenía cada vez que la madera sonaba. Estaba aquí, ella estaba aquí finalmente. La hiperventilación trató de tomar posesión de mí pero pude controlarla. Armándome de valor, me incorporé y decidí recibir a quien continuaba golpeando la entrada con insistencia.

– " _Bitte_ , les suplico tengan infinita paciencia con ella. Les sugiero no hablarle a menos que ella les dirija la palabra primero." – Advertí a las chicas. – "Mantengan contacto visual todo el tiempo y no hagan movimientos bruscos en su presencia."

Parecería excesivo, pero mi progenitora podía ser impredecible cuando se hallaba de mal humor. Inhalando hasta que mis pulmones alcanzaron su capacidad máxima, me preparé para girar la manija de la puerta. Dudé por unos segundos, mis manos temblaban. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y volteé para hallarme con Lala, dándome ánimos con la mirada. Asentí sonriéndole. Volví a suspirar y abrí la puerta.

Me encontré a otra arachne _Sparassidae_ , con un paraguas negro que ocultaba su rostro. Esta alzó la sombrilla para revelar un cabello rubio peinado estilo _Updo_ y seis ojos rojos que hacían juego con algunas cicatrices en la mejilla izquierda. El uniforme militar, el brazalete rojo con el símbolo de Sparassus en su brazo y la Cruz de Hierro colgando de su cuello confirmaban que la mujer frente a mí era, en efecto, Vera Jaëgersturm, mi madre.

Nos miramos fijamente, sin hablar. No tenía idea que decir. Ella simplemente desapareció de mi vida después de mi incidente con Akantha. Nunca escribió, nunca intentó comunicarse de otra manera. Y ahora se hallaba enfrente de mí, con la misma expresión neutral en su rostro.

– "Y cuando Edipo se creía a salvo en Colono…" – Fueron mis primeras palabras. Las primeras en mucho tiempo. – "…Creonte aparece para continuar arruinando su vida."

Lo dije de la manera más despectiva posible en ese momento. Estaba molesta. ¡No, estaba furiosa! Quería que supiera lo mucho que su presencia me irritaba. Que mi fría referencia le recordara que ya no puede dominarme.

– "Tu abuela ha muerto, Aria." – Respondió ella.

Pero fueron sus palabras las que más impacto tuvieron. Mi cuerpo se tornó tan frío como el hielo al oírla.

– "¿Q-qué?" – Pregunté tartamudeando.

– "Tu abuela, Diva, ha perecido." – Contestó de nuevo.

Mi reacción fue mirar fijamente al horizonte, sin enfocarme en nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo las palabras de mi madre resonando en mi cabeza, con un enorme eco que se hacía más fuerte a cada momento. Mi abuela, la madre de mi progenitora, la persona quien me crió la mayor parte de mi vida, ya no existía.

Mi matriarca no esperó alguna replica verbal y decidió abrirse paso hacia adentro de la casa. Tardé un momento en recobrar consciencia y me apresuré a colocarme a su lado. No saludó a las chicas o a Kurusu, quienes solo se limitaron a observar a la madura arachne en silencio.

– "Necesito un lugar para hablar en privado." – Me ordenó ella.

Miré a Rachnera y esta indicó moviendo su cabeza que usáramos el ático. Le agradecí con una reverencia y guié a mi matriarca a nuestra habitación, pasando de largo al resto de los inquilinos, con quienes me disculpé en silencio. Su expresión no era fácil de leer, mezclada en una extraña combinación de soberbia y tristeza. Ya adentro, cerré la puerta, quedando solas.

– "Entonces…" – Expresé antes que naciera otro incómodo silencio. – "¿Regresaste solo para informarme del deceso de la vieja Diva?"

– "Noto que estás furiosa."

– "¡¿Furiosa?! ¡¿Por qué lo estaría?! ¡¿Por abandonarme?!" – Exclamé con ira. – "¡¿Por el hecho de que desapareciste de mi vida después de llamarme 'error'?! ¡¿O quizás porque ahora que escapé de la maldita prisión que es Sparassus, de pronto apareces con la intención de que llore la muerte de esa vieja bruja con el corazón de piedra?!"

– "Esa bruja era tu abuela y mi madre, Aria."

– "¡No me importa! ¡¿Acaso piensas que voy a perdonarles todos estos años de sufrimiento que pasé a lado de ustedes?!" – Recriminé a todo pulmón. – "¡¿Crees que voy a derramar lágrimas y exonerarla luego de sus golpes e insultos que soporté durante estos años?!"

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

– "Odiaba a esa mujer, madre, y la sigo odiando…" – Mi voz se tornó más gutural. – "Al igual que a ti."

Mi progenitora no contestó, solo continuó mirándome. Lentamente, acarició mi mejilla con delicadez, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

– "Te pareces tanto a él." – Dijo ella.

– "¿De quién hablas?"

– "De tu padre." – Respondió continuando con las caricias. – "Tienes su misma personalidad de fuego."

– "¿Mi padre?" – Aparté lentamente su mano. – "¿Para qué mencionarlo ahora? Nunca lo conocí."

– "Tu abuela tampoco, y aún así ella lo detestaba."

– "Ella detestaba a todos."

– "En eso tienes razón." – Se rió un poco. – "La vieja Diva solo tenía dos expresiones; Enojada y molesta. Pero aún así, no cambia el hecho que a pesar de todo, tu abuela, muy en el fondo te amaba."

Reí sardónicamente. Si mi madre intentaba engañarme con eso, era demasiado ingenua.

– "¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso esos regaños eran su manera de demostrarme su amor? ¿Fue ese golpe en mi cara un tierno abrazo?" – Le recordé el puño que me impactó en el rostro. – "No soy estúpida, madre."

Ella suspiró. Cruzando sus brazos, se asentó junto a mí y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– "Hija, vivir con tu abuela no fue sencillo, eso lo sabes muy bien." – Observó el techo. – "Incluso yo. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con sus métodos a los que me sometía. De hecho, se podría decir que yo también la odiaba."

– "¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?"

– "Claro que sí. El moretón que me dejó tardó semanas para desaparecer."

– "¿Y porque continuaste hasta volverte una copia de ella?"

– "¿Qué otra elección tenía, Aria? No había otro lugar al cual viajar, a donde huir; No había Acta de Intercambio a la cual ampararse. Rebelarse contra ella sería infructuoso." – Mi madre intentó tocar mi hombro, pero yo me moví para evitarlo. – "No poseía ese espíritu indomable que tu padre te heredó."

– "Deja de hablar de quienes desconozco."

– "Lo has conocido toda tu vida." – Afirmó. – "Cuando te miras al espejo, lo ves a él; Cuando expresas tu inconformidad, lo escuchas a él; Y cuando te rebelas en contra de lo establecido, es su corazón quien te guía."

Miré al suelo. Lo que mi madre decía sonaba demasiado poético como para provenir de ella. Mi progenitor siempre fue una figura enigmática, distante para mí y pensar que tengo más en común con él de lo que creía, me parecía extraño de aceptar.

– "¿Cómo… cómo era papá?" – Cuestioné sin alzar mi cabeza.

– "Era maravilloso, el hombre más decidido que alguna vez conocí." – Replicó mi matriarca, sonriendo. – "Solo estuvimos juntos por cinco días, pero lo amé tanto como una mujer puede amar a alguien."

Ella se levantó y se volteó en dirección a la ventana con las manos en la espalda, entonces continuó su narración.

– "Su nombre era Helmutt Jäger, y su apellido no fue lo único que me atrajo de él. Nos conocimos en Dresden, en la Alemania del Este. Era miembro de la _Panzerdivision_ del tercer distrito militar en la _Landstreitkräfte_ ; Un conductor de tanques.

Cuando lo vi la primera vez, no pensé siquiera que ese chico rubio y con actitud rebelde valiera la pena. Preferí buscar otro candidato más atractivo para procrear. En esos tiempos, las arachnes aún éramos un mito y básicamente debíamos secuestrar a un humano y obligarlo a aparearse.

No entraré en muchos detalles de las circunstancias que dieron para nuestro encuentro, pero el hecho que no planeara acribillarme cuando me conoció fue suficiente motivo para quedarme a su lado. En poco tiempo nos enamoramos y por cinco efímeros días, fuimos felices.

Es innecesario mencionar que tanto sus superiores como los míos no estuvieron muy contentos con nuestra decisión de fugarnos por tanto tiempo. Se supone que yo debía cumplir mi objetivo en veinticuatro horas y él aún estaba en servicio activo. Fue nuestro gran acto de rebeldía para un par de enamorados.

Para tu padre, el régimen soviético era su mayor enemigo. Amaba a su país y quería servir en su defensa, pero el gobierno siempre estaba decepcionándolo y haciéndolo desear un sistema menos opresor. Siempre luchó contra la cultura absolutista que Stalin impuso en el país germano. Tu abuela nunca lo entendió y era irónico cuando se refería a él como un 'sucio comunista'.

Si hay algo que siempre le recordaré, es la música. El adoraba la música clásica y solíamos escucharla todas las noches, sin importar los toques de queda o las patrullas nocturnas que intentaran silenciarnos.

Me decía que yo era como el aria de una obra maestra; Una voz tan poderosa que no necesita un coro para expresar su belleza. Era su musa, su soprano, su gran hermosa tonada que le hacía soñar despierto. Esa es la razón de tu nombre, hija.

Pero todo sueño debe llegar a su fin y al final tuvimos que separarnos. Compartimos una última noche de amor y después partimos rumbos diferentes. El me prometió que algún día volveríamos a vernos y podríamos vivir en una Alemania reunificada. Yo sabía que tal sueño sería imposible de cumplir para mí.

Regresé a Sparassus y siete meses después viniste a este mundo; mi pequeña Aria Jaëgersturm."

Mi madre se dio la vuelta, su rostro evidenciaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

– "Tu abuela nunca demostró amor conmigo; Más allá de cuidarme, su actitud siempre fue fría y distante, algo que tú conoces bien. Incluso cuando mi embarazo se confirmó, a ella le pareció solo la siguiente etapa en nuestro legado.

Y sin embargo, debiste verla cuando naciste. Eras una pequeña arañita que cabías en la palma de mi mano. Tan débil, tan frágil, tan vulnerable. El tempano que tu abuela tenía por corazón se derritió al instante. Te sostuvo en sus brazos, te meció con delicadeza y entonces lloró de alegría, algo que no había recordado nunca atestiguar en toda mi vida.

Ella estaba tan orgullosa de tu existencia en ese momento. Te alzó en el aire y te proclamó como la legítima heredera de la familia Jaëgersturm. Era feliz, por un breve momento de su vida, ella fue feliz. Y yo también."

No hablé, solo continué con la vista en el suelo, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con mi madre. Era una historia conmovedora, pero no justificaba la actitud posterior que ambas mostraron criándome.

– "¿Por qué, madre? ¿Por qué hasta ahora me cuentas todo esto?" – Alcé la mirada para encararla. – "¿No pudiste decírmelo antes?"

– "Yo admito que erré en mi papel de tutora en muchos aspectos. No fui un buen ejemplo y difícilmente mostré cariño aún cuando eras una niña." – Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. – "Pero, cada vez que veía tu tierna carita angelical, lo veía a él, a tu padre."

Ella se acercó.

– "Sé que no merezco ser compadecida por mi abandono, pero me costaba trabajo lidiar con el recuerdo de haberlo perdido. Es ridículo, lo sé, pero en el fondo yo era demasiado cobarde para aceptar que el hombre al que amé ya no estaría en mi vida."

– "¿Así justificas tu ausencia?"

– "No, Aria." – Negó con la cabeza. – "También sabía que poseías su espíritu libre, que no importaba cuantas reglas y restricciones tratáramos de imponerte, tu las romperías al final. No podía contradecir a la vieja Diva y tampoco quería seguir aprisionando tu voluntad, así que hallé en el ejército la excusa perfecta para evitar responsabilidad."

Era una confesión dolorosa, pero al menos era la verdad.

– "Eso no significa que te quisiera menos por ello." – Aclaró. – "Nunca dejé de sentirme orgullosa por haberte dado a luz, por heredar mi sangre. Por ser mi hija."

De repente, me abrazó. Intenté zafarme, pero cedí al contacto físico que mi progenitora no proveía en mucho tiempo.

– "Siempre serás mi hija, Aria, jamás lo olvides." – Dijo acariciando suavemente mi cabello. – "Nunca dejaré de amarte, tenlo por seguro."

Deseaba refutarle sus acciones, quería estar molesta con ella, pero era inútil. Sus palabras eran en verdad sinceras, podía sentirlo. Solo pude regresar el abrazo y hundir mi cara en su hombro, para llorar. Ella continuó mimando mi cabeza y ofreciendo ligeras palmadas a mi espalda, reconfortándome.

– "Cuando eras bebé, solía arrullarte con una canción. Al igual que Helmutt, adorabas las obras de Mozart." – Confesó mi madre. – "Tu favorita era _Der Hölle Rache_ de _Die Zauberflöte_."

– "¿Me ponías a dormir con una canción sobre una madre incitando asesinato?" – Pregunté incrédula. – "Eso es algo perturbador."

– "Tampoco es que entendieras la letra a tu edad, Aria."

– "Típico de ti, Reina de la Noche." – Contesté riendo.

Nos separamos, ambas con los mismos ojos humedecidos por nuestro llanto. Compartimos una pequeña sonrisa. Ella pronto cambió su expresión.

– "No espero que me perdones tan fácilmente. Y sé que no estoy en posición de exigir, pero al menos me gustaría que comprendieras mis razones; Si bien fueron las equivocadas, nunca las tomé por menospreciarte."

Bajé la mirada. Podía entender, pero tantos años de rencor no desaparecen en un santiamén.

– "¿Por qué…?" – Cuestioné. – "¿…Me llamaste error esa vez?"

– "No es por lo que piensas, Aria. Fueron palabras crueles, lo sé, pero nunca me referiría a tu persona como una equivocación." – Respondió con hombros caídos. – "En realidad, lo dije porque era un error que hubieras nacido en Sparassus."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "Tanto tu abuela como yo sabíamos que el ambiente dictatorial de nuestra nación era opresivo. Para un par de viejas como nosotras, era aceptable; Pero tú, hija, no cederías al yugo totalitario que impregnaba al país." – Explicó dándose la vuelta. – "Conocíamos de tus preferencias cuando alcanzaste la pubertad. Me convencí de que solo era una fase provocada por la ausencia del género masculino, pero solo negaba la realidad."

– "Si lo sabías, ¿entonces por…?"

– "Tu abuela estaba segura que podía hacerte cambiar de opinión con un entrenamiento más riguroso. No me pude oponer a sus deseos y dejé que ella te tratara con mayor severidad." – Continuó. – "Pero muy en fondo sabíamos que eras una bomba de tiempo, que eventualmente te rebelarías y mostrarías tu verdadero ser."

Hice mueca de disgusto. ¿Acaso mi verdadero ser era… ese monstruo impulsivo al que tanto le temo? Mi madre prosiguió.

– "Cuando te descubrimos con esa tejedora en tu cuarto, comprendimos que era demasiado tarde. Toda esa represión, esa prisión mental que te impusimos por años, terminaron desatando tu catástrofe." – Sollozó. – "No se suponía que eso sucediera, no de esa manera. Pero al final las únicas culpables fuimos Diva y yo. Arruinamos tu vida. Nosotras somos los errores."

No dijimos nada, dejé que ella se desahogara y manchara el piso con sus lágrimas.

– "Aún no, madre." – Le afirmé. – "Mi vida no está arruinada."

– "Aria…"

– "No negaré que el pasado me dejó cicatrices profundas y que incluso el día de hoy aún tengo miedo de mi propia naturaleza." – Enderecé mi cabeza. – "Pero si algo me enseñaron tú y la abuela, fue a que nunca rendirme. Y, aunque sea poco, he logrado hacer de mi existencia más placentera de la que podía imaginar antes."

– "Sigo arrepentida por todo lo que hice. Y comprenderé si aún sigues detestándome."

– "No te odio, madre." – Dije suavizando mi voz. – "Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo odiándome a mí misma. Pero no esperes que te absuelva del todo."

– " _Danke_ , Aria. Me conformo con eso."

Sería suficiente por ahora. No es fácil perdonar, el tiempo tarda en curar las heridas.

– "¿Cómo murió ella?" – Pregunté, refiriéndome a mi abuela.

– "Fusilada."

Miré hacia el otro lado. Era irónico como la draconiana ley de Sparassus se había vuelto en contra de una de sus mayores defensoras.

– "¿Todo por mi culpa?" – Cuestioné de nuevo. – "¿Yo… la maté?"

– "No, hija. Ella lo eligió." – Se apresuró a corregir. – "La sentencia por desertar es cadena perpetua para cada miembro de la familia infractora. Sabes que tu abuela nunca hubiera aceptado el pudrirse en una celda por el resto de sus días."

– "¿Pero por qué tomar una medida tan drástica?"

– "Diva estaba enferma, hija. Las arachnes gozamos de vidas prolongadas, pero no inmunes al decaimiento de la edad." – Explicó colocando su mano en mi espalda. – "¿Recuerdas esas manchas negras que tenía en su exoesqueleto? Era necrosis causada por un fallo en su sistema inmunológico, y el tejido muerto pronto le quitaría la habilidad de caminar."

Un padecimiento del que mi abuela se quejaba en mis últimos días en casa.

– "Sabiendo que con su vida nos exoneraría a las dos de todo delito, la terca Diva optó por morir para liberarnos." – Mi madre miró hacia el techo. – "Fue su manera de pedirte perdón por todo lo que sufriste a su lado."

Orgullosa hasta la muerte, literalmente. Una persona tan soberbia como Diva Jaëgersturm no se hubiera conformado con menos. Podría no estar de acuerdo con su método de lidiar con el problema, pero ya era muy tarde para hacer algo.

– "¿Qué sucederá con su cuerpo, madre?"

– "Fue cremado, como dicta la tradición militar. Era una soldado veterana y su estatus le permitió que sus cenizas se regaran en el mar de las costas de Weidmann."

– "¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Presenciaste el momento en que le quitaron la vida?"

– "No." – Negó con la cabeza. – "No tendría estómago para ver morir a la mujer que me dio la vida frente a mis ojos."

– "¿Crees que sea normal que a pesar de todo, no me sienta tan mal por haberla perdido?"

– "Diva no quería que le lloraras a cántaros, solo que siempre la reconocieras como tu familia. En el fondo, ella igual estaba arrepentida por no haber sido mejor persona contigo, hija."

– "Supongo que eso bastará."

Mi progenitora no se molestó por mi aparente frialdad. Ella sabía que solo debía darme tiempo para que mi ira disminuyera.

– "Toma." – Indicó entregándome un objeto metálico. – "Ella quería que lo tuvieras."

– "¿Acaso esta es…?"

– "La cruz de hierro de tu abuelo."

La cruz metálica, atada a un listón tricolor, mostraba la esvástica del Tercer Reich con la fecha mil novecientos treinta y nueve debajo de esta. Con unas ligeras marcas de desgaste, el objeto era una reliquia antigua de una guerra violenta, pero de igual manera, era un objeto con valor sentimental.

– "Al igual que tú, tampoco conocí a mi padre, hija, pero sé que tu abuela también lo amó mucho." – Sonrió. – "Solía llamarlo 'su querido Wolfy', por Wolfgang, su nombre."

– "Ella no hablaba mucho de él. Más allá de su trabajo en la fuerza aérea y esta medalla, desconozco todo de mi abuelo."

– "Bueno, de lo poco que la vieja Diva solía revelar, solo recuerdo que se apellidaba Sturm, era zurdo y adoraba la comida irlandesa."

Ahora todo tiene sentido. Me pregunto si el _cottage pie_ era su preferido.

– "Un momento…" – Interrumpí. – "¿Mi padre era Jäger y mi abuelo Sturm? ¿De verdad?"

– "El mundo es muy pequeño, hija. Coincidencias así abundan todo el tiempo."

– "Supongo tienes razón, pero no deja de ser curioso. Digo, arachnes cazadoras viviendo en una aldea llamada Weidmann ya era demasiada casualidad."

– " _So ist das Leben_." – Contestó riendo. Cierto, así es la vida.

Me sentía un poco mejor, ahora conocía algo más de mi pasado y de mi misma. Las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero los resultados eran mejor a los esperados.

– "¿Te trata bien la vida, Aria?" – Preguntó mi madre.

– "Eso creo. A pesar de algunos tropezones al principio, me parece que voy por el rumbo correcto." – Contesté rascando mi cabeza. – "Conseguí un empleo en una nevería. No es muy glamoroso pero es un oficio honrado."

– "Incluso te cortaste el cabello. Te queda bien."

– "Ah, sí. Quería imitar a Erika Kriegtochter."

– "Siempre admirando a otros rebeldes como tú, ¿cierto, hija?"

– "Es quién soy, madre."

– "Y dime… ¿Alguna dama especial en tu vida?"

– "¿Finalmente aceptas que soy lesbiana?"

– "Lo hice hace mucho, solo pretendía negarlo. Y aún no respondes."

Oh Arachne mía. ¿Qué le respondo? ¿Qué cierta dullahan me hace sentir mariposas en el túbulo digestivo? ¿Pedirle ayuda para planear la boda? ¡No, que tonterías digo! ¡Ni siquiera me he confesado!

– "Uhm… bueno… hay alguien que me gusta, pero no sé si me corresponderá…" – Repliqué juntando mis dedos tímidamente.

– "¿Es esa tejedora que vi al entrar?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Gran Rea, no! ¡Rachnera es solo mi compañera de habitación!" – Respondí nerviosa.

– "Solo te estoy tomando el pelo." – Se rió un poco. – "Pero hablando en serio, ¿aceptarías el consejo de esta anciana cazadora, Aria?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "Jamás dudes en hacerle saber lo que sientes. Y cuando lo hagas, quiérela tanto como puedas." – Aconsejó con gran sinceridad. – "Nunca sabrás si algún día aquella persona ya no estará a tu lado."

Su rostro se tornó melancólico.

– "Eso lo sé muy bien." – Sollozó de nuevo. – "A veces, quisiera ver a tu padre solo por un momento, para recordarle cuanto lo amo."

Abracé a la triste mujer, confortándola mientras sus lágrimas humedecían mi camisa.

– "Lo siento, hija. Soy una vieja sentimental."

– "Eres mi viejita sentimental, mamá."

– "Hacía tanto que no me decías 'mamá'."

– "Soy una niña sentimental."

Nos reímos como madre e hija, como familia. Escucharla tan feliz me reanimaba el alma. Era una sensación que hace mucho creí no volver a experimentar.

– "Creo que mi tiempo aquí ha concluido." – Informó mi progenitora. – "Mi misión era informarte de lo acontecido y la he cumplido. Lamento no quedarme más tiempo."

– "Está bien, ya me has dado más de lo que esperaba, _mutter_."

– " _Danke, tochter_. Prometo estar en contacto contigo a partir de hoy, quizás no perdone el pasado, pero será un comienzo."

– "Por supuesto, mamá, yo igual espero que hablemos más seguido."

– "Entonces, es momento de retirarme."

Le ofrecí un último abrazo. Ignoro si volveremos a vernos pronto, pero espero la próxima vez sea en mejores circunstancias. Antes de salir por la puerta del ático, ella se dio la vuelta.

– "¿Aria?"

– "Dime, mamá."

– "Suerte con esa dullahan."

– "¿P-pero có…?"

– "Tienes su aroma y viceversa." – Contestó guiñando tres de sus ojos.

Mientras yo me mantenía paralizada como idiota por la perspicacia de mi progenitora, esta partió y cerró la puerta. Pude escucharla bajar y dirigirse hacia los demás que aún seguían en la sala.

– " _Guten Morgen_. Mi nombre es Vera Jaëgersturm y les agradezco infinitamente por cuidar de mi hija. Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero debo volver a mi patria lo antes posible. Que tengan un excelente día. ¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!" – Se despidió la veterana.

Cuando salí de mi shock, ella ya se había ido. Fue una suerte que no decidiera decirle algo a Lala. Bueno, de vuelta a la rutina.

– "Uhm… Me disculpo por todo esto, _Herr Kommandant_." – Ofrecí a Kimihito una reverencia cuando bajé de mi habitación.

– "Está bien, Aria. De hecho, tu madre es la que menos problemas nos ha dado, y créeme que no exagero."

– "Como usted diga, _Herr Kommandant_. Gracias por tener paciencia."

– "Es un placer." – Sonrió.

– "La lluvia parece haber cesado. ¿Le molesta si doy un paseo por la ciudad? Necesito meditar algunas cosas."

– "Por supuesto, Aria. Solo recuerda regresar a tiempo para el almuerzo."

– "¡ _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_!" – Saludé.

Me preparé para mi caminata. Antes de salir, sentí la mano de la irlandesa en mi hombro.

– "Aria. ¿Estás bien?"

– "Por supuesto, Lala."

– "Estuviste llorando." – Dijo pasando su dedo por mi mejilla.

– "Un poco. Resulta que no me compraron mi pony de cumpleaños." – Bromeé.

– "Confío en que te encuentres mejor."

– "Tranquila, no intentaré huir y dejarte sola, si eso te preocupa."

– "¡C-claro que no, mortal!" – Exclamó ruborizada. – "¡Solo es para asegurar que la aparición de tu progenitora no ha afectado tu estabilidad emocional!"

– "Me encuentro en perfecto estado. Solo saldré un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Bien." – Respondió cruzando sus brazos. – "Q-que disfrutes tu paseo."

– " _Danke_ , Lala. Oh, y una última cosa sobre mi madre."

– "¿Qué hay con ella?"

Le guiñé tres ojos.

– "Puedes llamarla suegra."

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** Adoro el sentido del humor de Aria-san. Admito que su matriarca resultó más afable de lo que imaginaba. La mía podría aprender algo de la arachne.

En fin, así concluye este capítulo y solo me queda agradecer a todos nuestros queridos y fieles lectores por continuar con nosotros. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y reseñas, siempre es un gusto saber lo que opinan. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Y recuerden, si se portan mal, ¡me invitan! ¡ _Ciao_!


	14. No es fácil pasar el día con una amiga

**NOTAS DE MERO** : Los saludo, queridos lectores. Su amiga Meroune Lorelei les da la bienvenida.

Flake-san (quien se encuentra en perfecto estado y no es prisionero de mi régimen militar oceánico, lo prometo.) todavía no tiene el privilegio de acompañarnos, así que es mi deber presentar este nuevo episodio sobre nuestra arachne favorita. Y no, no me refiero a Rachnera-san. Aún sigo molesta con ella por haberme enredado en otra de sus trampas. (Aunque la seda en mi cuerpo se sintiera muy estimulante…)

Oh, y también informo que él ha hecho un retrato de la co-protagonista del capítulo de hoy. Espero el (sinceramente poco satisfactorio) arte de Flake-san sea de su agrado.

tinyurl PUNTO com / gnwwdkj

Y ahora, ¡Comencemos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

Después de la visita de mi madre, salí a caminar un tiempo a solas para reflexionar. Me sentía mejor sabiendo que había limado algunas asperezas con mi progenitora e incluso respeté un poco más a mi difunta abuela. Ahora que mis preocupaciones han terminado por ahora, debería asegurarme de que no perdí mi empleo.

Me dirigí hacia la nevería, pensando en una buena excusa para justificar mi ausencia. Espero que mis jefas no me obliguen a vestir ese horripilante disfraz de pingüino como venganza. Preferiría que me despidan, sin dudarlo.

Al llegar, hallé el lugar cerrado. Parece que las pingüinitas tuvieron la misma idea que yo y se tomaron el día libre. Bueno, un peso menos de encima. Ahora, ya que cuento con tiempo libre, tal vez debería visitar el gimnasio y aprovechar esa oferta de veinticuatro horas sin costo.

– "No es que tenga mucho que hacer después de todo." – Pensé para mí misma.

Me encaminé a Club Deportivo Kobold. No cuento con ropa adecuada, pero confío en que podrán prestarme alguna. Una cosa más para la lista de artículos a comprar con mi primer salario. A mitad del trayecto, una sombra falconiforme pasó volando sobre mí. Miré al cielo y me encontré con mi amiga emplumada.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Cetania." – Saludé a la arpía mientras aterrizaba frente a mí. – "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

– "¿ _Wazzup_ , Aria? Solo estoy dando un paseo por la ciudad." – Respondió ella. – "¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "De hecho, hago lo mismo que tú. Voy camino al gimnasio." – Le indiqué apuntando con el dedo. – "¿Me acompañas? Es gratis."

– "¿Por qué no?" – Aceptó encogiendo sus hombros. – "Suena divertido."

Bueno, si termino haciendo el ridículo en el lugar, al menos no estaré sola. Y siempre es bueno contar con la presencia de una buena amiga.

– "¿A ti también te gusta pasear después de que la lluvia cesa, arañita?" – Preguntó la americana.

– "Oh, no realmente. De hecho, mi madre vino de visita y solo necesitaba una caminata para pensar en algunas cosas."

– "Ya veo. ¿Tuviste problemas con mamá Jaëgersturm?"

– "Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Incluso hice las paces con ella y aprendí más de mi pasado."

– "Al menos tienes mejor suerte con tu familia, amiga." – Dijo llevándose las alas detrás de la cabeza. – "La vieja Palakya no entiende razones."

– "Tampoco es que haya sido una reunión alegre. Mi abuela murió."

– "Oh… Lo lamento, Aria."

– "Está bien. Al menos me ayudó a perdonarla un poco."

– "Yo espero mi madre no decida visitarnos. Créeme, flaquita, no soporto a esa bruja. Suficiente tengo con Atseelia."

– "¿Aún sigue con su afán de llevarte al camino correcto, lesbiana inmoral?" – Bromeé.

– "Ugh." – Se quejó la castaña. – "Ignoro si ese es su objetivo o solo le gusta presumir que ya tiene a alguien en su vida."

– "Quisiera poder ayudarte, Cetania." – La consolé con palmadas en la espalda. – "Cuando termine mi fortaleza blindada, te apartaré un lugar en mi mazmorra."

– "Je, honestamente te aceptaría la oferta, flaquita." – Se rió.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y una entusiasta kitsune pelirroja nos dio la bienvenida al lugar. Debía ser relativamente joven ya que solo tenía cuatro colas.

– "¡Hola, soy Sumire! ¡Bienvenidas al Club Deportivo Kobold! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" – Preguntó la chica.

– "Uhm, veníamos por la prueba gratuita de veinticuatro horas." – Respondí. – "¿Aún está vigente?"

– "¡Claro! ¡Por favor síganme a la recepción para explicarles los detalles!"

Caminamos detrás de la mujer zorro. Noté algo curioso en ella y comencé a reírme en voz baja.

– "¿Qué es lo gracioso?" – Cuestionó Cetania al verme suprimir la risa.

– "Se parece a una Vulpix." – Mencioné refiriéndome a su apariencia.

– "¿Una qué?"

– "Nada, nada. Humor local." – Contesté disimulando mi sonrisa.

– "Nerd." – Dijo la arpía dándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

– "Puedo oírte perfectamente, ¿sabes?" – Habló la kitsune sin voltear. – "No soy un pokémon."

Hundí mi cabeza como tortuga por la pena. Fue el turno de Cetania para reírse.

– "Entonces y tal como oyeron, nuestro programa ofrece un plazo de veinticuatro horas sin costo para cualquier aplicante." – Explicó la pelirroja sacando unos papeles de su escritorio. – "La única condición es que registren un tiempo mínimo de una hora haciendo uso de nuestras instalaciones. Después de eso, son libres de continuar o dimitir, si esa es su elección."

– "¿El tiempo para cumplir con el requisito se toma en cuenta solo mientras nos ejercitamos, o incluye los momentos de inactividad?" – Preguntó Cetania alzando su ala.

– "No es necesario la actividad constante para completar su cuota, el descanso también se considera para su tiempo transcurrido."

– "Bien. ¿Debemos firmar algún contrato?" – Cuestioné yo.

– "Si no es molestia." – Acercó dos formas. – "Si fueran tan amables de firmar en la parte de abajo, podríamos empezar de inmediato."

– "¿Qué dices, Cetania? ¿Te parece bien?" – Me dirigí a mi compañera.

– "¡ _Let's do this_!" – Confirmó con pulgar arriba.

Ambas firmamos los papeles (y Cetania demostró su habilidad para usar un bolígrafo) y Sumire nos entregó un par de credenciales provisionales. Ella nos condujo hasta los vestidores, indicando que de hecho podían prestarnos material de ejercicio, incluyendo ropa, toallas y agua embotellada.

– "Y las duchas quedan de este lado. Si requieren asistencia en algún área en específico, pueden consultar con alguna entrenadora disponible. ¿Alguna duda?"

– "Esta ropa está limpia, ¿verdad?" – Inquirió la arpía.

– "No se preocupe, señorita; Nuestro equipo cuenta con la más estricta garantía de sanidad. Le aseguro que su atuendo se halla completamente libre de gérmenes." – Declaró la chica zorro. – "¿Algo más en que pueda servirles?"

– "Por ahora sería todo. Te lo agradecemos, Sumire." – Hice una reverencia.

– "Perfecto, entonces me retiro. ¡Disfruten su estadía y gracias por elegir el Club Deportivo Kobold!"

La kitsune regresó a su ronda y nosotras empezamos a cambiar nuestra indumentaria.

– "El olor a suavizante de telas indica que esa zorra podría tener razón." – Expresó la castaña mientras olfateaba su leotardo. – "Oh, vainilla."

– "Cetania, pareces una pervertida oliendo la ropa." – Le reprendí a mi compañera en voz baja.

– "Solo me aseguro que no pesquemos alguna enfermedad. Creí que una militarista como tú no sería tan laxa respecto a la pulcritud."

– "No soy una paranoica. La ropa está limpia, solo póntela."

– "Bien, pero si termino con ladillas en los calzones, a ti te voy a arrancar las patas una por una." – Amenazó en broma la arpía. O eso espero.

Cetania empezó a desarroparse y yo rápidamente me di la vuelta para evitar que viera mis rojas mejillas. Me deshice de mis prendas y traté de vestirme lo más rápido posible.

– "¡Mff!... ¡ _Fuck_!…" – Espetó la castaña. – "Aria, ¿puedes auxiliarme?"

– "¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunté sin voltear.

– "Ayúdame a vestirme, ¿sí?"

– "¡¿Q-q-q-qué?! ¿N-n-no pu-puedes hacer tú so-sola?"

– "Voy a tardar mucho. Anda, que el tiempo está corriendo."

– "P-p-pero es gratis…"

– "Ariaaa…" – Rogó la falconiforme. Suspiré.

– "E-e-está bien, pero que sea rápido…"

Lentamente me giré, revelando a mi compañera solo en sus jeans y sostén. Mi rubor estaba al máximo al recordar que yo igual me encontraba en ropa interior.

– "Quitarse los pantalones es un fastidio. Generalmente me toma como cinco minutos el cambiarlos. Y siempre rasgo la tela con estas garras."

– "¡E-espera! ¿Aca-ca-caso q-quieres que te los ba-ba-baje?"

– "Sí, para poder ponerme el leotardo. Vamos, comienza a desabotonarlo."

Tragué saliva sonoramente. Temblando, puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible. Con mi altura, tuve que bajar mi cuerpo para lograrlo, pero continué guardando la longitud entre nosotras. Cetania se movió hacia atrás y provocó que su espalda chocara con mis senos. Aún con mi sostén, el contacto fue muy directo y me paralizó el corazón al instante.

– "¿Aria? ¿Estás bien?"

– "¡¿Ah?! ¿Eh? ¡S-sí, estoy bien! ¡N-no te muevas, por favor!"

– "¿No crees que estás demasiado arriba como para lograr tu cometido?"

– "¡No es mi culpa ser tan alta!"

– "Bien, deja lo arreglo."

Ella se subió a una banca con suficiente altura para dejar su cintura a mi nivel. Tragando otro cúmulo de saliva, volví a tratar de quitar la prenda de Cetania. Controlando el temblor de mis extremidades, logré desabotonar el pantalón y desunir la cinta de la cremallera. Para no alargar más el asunto, decidí bajar con rapidez su ropa y terminar lo antes posible. Fue mala idea.

– "¡Ce-ce-ce-ce…!" – Balbuceé como disco rayado.

– "¿Qué pasa?"

– "Na-na-ni-na-na-ne…" – Continué tartamudeando. Necesité varios segundos antes de recobrar el habla normal. – "¡No tienes ropa interior!"

– "¿Y?"

– "¡¿Y?! ¡¿Por qué rayos no te pusiste panties?!" – Exclamé con voz baja.

– "¡Todas estaban sucias!" – Replicó con el mismo volumen.

– "¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?!"

– "¡No esperaba encontrarte en primer lugar, tonta!"

– "¡¿Y aún así saliste a la calle?!"

– "¡Uso pantalones, no había problema! ¿Podrías apresurarte de una buena vez?"

– "¡Pero estás desnuda, Cetania!"

– "¿Qué nunca viste antes a una mujer sin ropa? ¡Deja de parlotear y termina, santurrona!"

Lo único que iba a terminar aquí era mi cuerpo en un ataúd por el infarto que voy a sufrir. Ahora tenía que acabar con quitar los jeans de sus garras, lo cual no era para nada sencillo con el trasero al descubierto de la arpía enfrente de mí.

Quise voltear la mirada pero mis ojos se controlaban por si solos. No podía concentrarme con el bien formado posterior de la chica halcón. Traté de ignorar como aquellos glúteos rebotaban ligeramente al moverse, como su tersa e impecable piel brillaba magníficamente con el sudor, o como su feminidad se asomaba en ocasiones desde mi ángulo.

¡Vamos, Jaëgersturm, concéntrate! ¡No pienses en la sensual pose que tiene ella en este momento! ¡Tampoco en lo vulnerable que luce ese apetecible trasero, perfecto para hincarle un par de dientes! ¡Ni siquiera le prestes atención al adictivo aroma que produce su entrepierna!

¡Un momento! ¡No es que planee hundir mi rostro entre esas carnosa montañas y luego recorrerlas con mi lengua hasta dejarlas brillantes de saliva! ¡Y nunca consideraría dominarla en el suelo, obligándola a repetir mi nombre al tiempo que me doy un festín con…!

¡Argh! ¡Con un demonio! ¡No pierdas el control, mujer!

– "¿Por qué te estás hiperventilando, araña?" – Cuestionó Cetania al notar mi agitada respiración.

– "¿Eh? ¡N-no, no es nada! ¡V-vamos, alza tu pierna!"

No había empezado el ejercicio y yo ya estaba hecha un mar de sudor. Mi corazón hacía más ruido que una estampida de elefantes y tenía una familiar sensación entre mis pedipalpos que preferí ignorar para mantener mi decencia. Con extrema dificultad (para mí), logré liberar la prenda de sus garras por completo y prontamente ella se puso los leggins de su atuendo. Exhalé profundo al verla vestida.

– "Gracias, flaquita. Me alegra contar contigo."

– "No hay problema, Cetania."

– "Erm… ¿Aria?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Estás babeando…"

– "¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡Es solo sudor! ¡Sí, eso!" – Exclamé, limpiando mi boca.

– "En fin, ponte tu ropa. Te espero en las pesas."

– "Claro, te alcanzo en un momento."

Ya sola, respiré profundo y dejé caer mi cuerpo al suelo. ¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?! ¡¿Por qué le pareció tan poco importante el hecho que estuviera desnuda en mi presencia?! Sí, somos mujeres, (y lesbianas, de hecho) pero eso no significa que carezcamos de pudor. ¿Acaso el virus del exhibicionismo ya se volvió pandemia?

Agité mi cabeza, debía despejar mi cerebro de lo anterior. Me arropé con mi traje especialmente diseñado para mi inusual figura, el cual combinaba partes adhesivas para cubrir mis partes pudorosas. Ya lista, me encaminé al área de entrenamiento con pesas. Cetania ya se hallaba ahí, practicando con la máquina de peso y me saludó. Usaba su toalla para cubrir su entrepierna. Al menos está consciente de su falta de ropa interior en público.

Haciendo un poco de calentamiento, tomé un par de mancuernas y comencé a ejercitar mis brazos. Ya poseo mi fuerza de arachne, pero esa vez que tuve que cargar a Lala y su guadaña me recordó que podría ser más fuerte.

Después de unos minutos, mi amiga agregó más peso a la máquina y volvió a su entrenamiento. Comparado con mis mancuernitas, Cetania se lo tomaba más en serio. Admito que me sorprende su destreza para usar el aparato con sus alas.

– "Pareces una competidora olímpica entrenando así, pajarita." – Comenté a la arpía.

– "Necesito músculos poderosos para mantener el vuelo, Aria. Uf." – Respondió ella sin detener su ejercicio. – "Como ave de presa, debo poder levantar a mi victima sin problemas."

– "Papi, la arpía con la que vivo, tiene un cuerpo pequeño y aún así la he visto cargar objetos el doble de su peso sin dificultad."

– "¿Pero cuanto tiempo crees que pueda volar así?" – Cuestionó la castaña. – "Te aseguro que se cansaría de inmediato si tuviera que transportar algún animal, como un ciervo, por distancias largas."

– "Supongo tienes razón. Aunque sinceramente, tu tampoco aparentas ser muy corpulenta." – Opiné. – "Es decir, tus brazos no lucen marcados o algo así."

– "Nuestra fuerza no interfiere con nuestra belleza, Aria." – Replicó. – "Soy una arpía hermosa y poderosa."

– "Je, lo que digas, plumitas."

Seguí observando a la enérgica mujer levantar las resistencias de la máquina, flexionando sus músculos con cada contracción, dejando que el sudor recorriera su curvilínea figura. Me di la vuelta cuando noté que tal vista me estaba hipnotizando, aunque en este gimnasio, en cualquier lado que volteara había bellas chicas entrenando. Tampoco es que me queje. Sonreí mentalmente y finalmente disfruté el hallarme rodeada de tantas féminas en ajustados atuendos.

Luego de varios minutos de levantar mancuernas, tomé un receso para re-hidratarme. Cetania también detuvo su sesión y se satisfizo con el vital líquido.

– "¿Te parece bien visitar la pista para correr?" – Pregunté a la castaña.

– "Soy una voladora, no una corredora." – Aclaró secando su frente. – "Pero estas piernas podrían usar un poco de entrenamiento."

– "¿No olvidarás las cosas en tres pasos, arpía?" – Bromeé.

– "¿No me declararás la guerra, alemana?" – Replicó con sonrisa sardónica.

– " _Touché_."

Nos dirigimos a la zona designada, donde Naatseline, la correcaminos, nos explicó los diversos métodos usados para las diferentes especies. A mi compañera le bastaba correr normalmente, pero en mi caso, debería usar otra técnica.

– "Eres una arachne zanquilarga, el entrenamiento estándar no será suficiente para alcanzar tu máximo potencial." – Explicó la arpía terrestre.

– "¿A qué se refiere?" – Cuestioné.

– "Tus instintos requieren un estímulo externo. Como cazadora, necesitas una presa para perseguir. Solo así darás todo lo que tienes."

– "Uhm… Supongo. ¿Pero quién se ofrecería para ser mi 'presa'?"

– "Yo, por supuesto." – Declaró Naatseline. – "Como entrenadora, es mi deber personal es asegurar que mis pupilos saquen el mayor provecho de sus talentos."

– "¿Está segura, entrenadora?"

– "No hay problema. Y llámame Nat."

– "De acuerdo, Nat."

– "Je, esto parece divertido. ¿Les parece si las miro un momento?" – Preguntó Cetania.

– "Como desees, hermana voladora." – Concedió la corredora. – "Ahora, calentemos un poco."

Estiramos nuestras piernas por unos minutos. Las de mi entrenadora lucían particularmente fuertes, siendo su velocidad la especialidad de su especie. Estaba segura que al igual que con Cerea, esto no sería un paseo por el campo.

– "Bien, me colocaré siete metros delante de ti y saldremos al mismo tiempo. Solo concéntrate en alcanzarme y será pan comido." – Explicó Nat. – "Usaremos el centro de la pista y está prohibido usar atajos. ¿Lista, Jaëgersturm?"

– "Cuando usted diga, jefa."

Esta se colocó en posición y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Con un enérgico "¡Ahora!", ella salió disparada al instante. Yo no me quedé atrás y con un objetivo por atrapar, mis instintos de cazadora me motivaron a perseguir sin dilación a mi presa.

Como predije, la correcaminos hacía honor a su linaje, alcanzando velocidades superiores a los treinta y cuatro kilómetros por hora. Las _Sparassidae_ hemos llegado en ocasiones hasta los cuarenta por hora, pero solo en muy raras instancias. Nuestra velocidad media es de veintiocho a treinta.

Aún así, la longitud de mis extremidades y mi físico arácnido me proporcionaban un excelente balance, permitiéndome moverme en cualquiera de las cuatro direcciones sin perder velocidad. Las vueltas eran sumamente sencillas y cada vez más acortaba la distancia entre la arpía y yo.

Por supuesto, Naatseline no se rendiría tan fácilmente y aceleró su ritmo, de nuevo alejándose de mi alcance. Cetania observaba entretenida nuestra admirable batalla de velocidad, apoyándome con palabras alentadoras.

– "¡Ánimo, Nat! ¡Que esa araña patas aguadas se coma el polvo!"

O quizás no. Maldito favoritismo entre especies. Al final y a pesar de mi esfuerzo, la corredora acabó triunfando. Terminé agotada, pero al menos fue una competencia justa.

– "Confieso que pocos me han proveído un reto como tú el día de hoy, Aria." – Expresó Naatseline. – "No te sientas mal, la ganadora actual es tu salud física."

– " _Danke_ , entrenadora."

– "Hey, Nat. ¿Tienes energía para mí?" – Habló la rapaz.

– "Energía es lo que me sobra."

Las dos se pusieron a entrenar, aunque era obvio que Cetania tenía dificultad para correr adecuadamente. Sus alas eran demasiado grandes y corrían el riesgo de rozar el suelo si había movimientos bruscos. La castaña alzó sus extremidades para facilitar la labor, pero lucía tanto ridícula como torpe. Tuvo que admitir la derrota.

– "No digas nada." – Me advirtió la falconiforme regresando resignada. Intenté suprimir mi risa, ignorando las miradas asesinas de mi compañera.

– "¿Probamos las caminadoras?" – Sugerí.

– "Supongo será menos humillante."

El tiempo pasó y después de al menos dos horas de experimentar en las diversas áreas, dimos por terminada nuestra visita al gimnasio. Nos aseamos en las regaderas y ambas acordamos en hacernos miembros permanentes. Comenzaríamos a partir de mi primera paga, para hacerlo juntas. La tarde estaba sobre nosotras y era momento de regresar a casa. Aunque, me parece que podría invitar a la arpía para que atestiguara de primera mano la habilidad culinaria de Lala.

– "Dime, Cetania. ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor platillo que has probado en tu vida?"

– "Uhm…" – Pensó por unos segundos. – "Una vez me encontré a un bebé abandonado, y como yo tenía hambre…"

– "Eso no es gracioso, pajarucha."

– "En realidad no recuerdo alguno en particular. Aunque nunca me he quejado de lo que Yoshiro prepara."

– "Bueno, ¿Qué tal si te ofrezco la oportunidad de consentir a tu paladar con un pedazo del paraíso mismo?"

– "Claro, siempre quise ser invitada a una orgía lésbica."

– "Perfecto, ahora… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ?!"

La rapaz se carcajeó por mi reacción.

– "¡No hagas esa clase de bromas, mujer!" – Vociferé ruborizada.

– "Eres tan linda cuando te toman desprevenida, arañita." – Volvió a reírse. – "Pero hablando en serio, ¿de qué paraíso estás hablando?"

– "Pues ahora no te digo." – Bufé indignada.

Alzando mi barbilla y cerrando mis ojos, aceleré mi marcha, dejando a la arpía atrás. Me detuve cuando impacté contra un poste de luz. ¡Maldita iluminación urbana!

– "Y… ¿Ahora si me contarás, enojona?" – Inquirió la castaña.

– "Auch. Quería saber si deseabas almorzar en mi casa." – Respondí tallando mi frente. – "La comida de Kimihito y Lala te encantarán, lo sé."

– "Je, por supuesto que acepto, flaca. Así me ahorro el soportar a mi fastidiosa hermana en la mesa."

– "Ahora espero mi casero no me corra por invitar arpías intrusas."

– "Siempre tendremos el Fried Harpy."

– "Si continúas mencionando ese lugar, te aseguro que un día serás parte del menú principal."

– "¿Acaso quieres comerme, cazadora?" – Movió sus cejas. – "Oh, que sucia resultaste, arañita."

No se puede contra esta pajarraca. Ignoré sus provocaciones y llegamos a la residencia Kurusu. Lala fue quien nos recibió.

– "Hola, Lala." – La saludé.

– " _Fáilte_ , Aria." – Sonrió, entonces notó a mi compañera. – "¿Y ella es…?"

– "Hola, soy Cetania. Gusto en conocerte." – Habló la rapaz, ofreciendo su ala.

– "La arpía de quien siempre hablas. Deduzco que la has invitado a comer con nosotros." – Se dirigió a mí, ignorando a la emplumada. – "Adelante, la mesa estará servida en unos minutos."

La irlandesa regresó a la cocina. Cetania quedó inerte con su extremidad extendida.

– "Sí que es amigable tu compañera azul." – Dijo con sarcasmo la falconiforme.

– "Es algo tímida, no te preocupes." – Le conforté.

Aunque sinceramente, noté algo parecido a celos en el tono de la dullahan. O quizás solo era la sorpresa de la inesperada visita. Entramos y hallamos a Papi en su habitual duelo de videojuegos contra Suu.

– "¡Aria-nee!" – Saludó. – "¿No quieres jug…? ¡AAAHHH!"

La pequeña se escudó detrás de la limo al ver a mi compañera. Oh, Zeus, había olvidado que Cetania es un depredador. Naturalmente, Papi le tiene miedo a quien ocupa la cumbre de su cadena alimenticia.

– "¿Q-qué hace ella aquí?" – Cuestionó la temblorosa pajarita azul.

– "Ah, tranquila, Papi. Cetania es una buena persona, no te preocupes." – Intenté calmarla. Le hice señas a la rapaz para que se presentara cordialmente.

– "Gusto en conocerte, Papi." – Ofreció amablemente su ala. – "Soy Cetania… Y vine a comer."

Ella dijo esto último con esa macabra sonrisa de carnívora. La arpía menor soltó un gritito y abrazó con fuerza a la limo. Suu miró desafiante a la castaña y creó un par de tentáculos acuosos a manera de advertencia. La rapaz entendió de inmediato y cesó su provocación.

–"Contamos con la mejor guardaespaldas gelatinosa." – Vacilé a mi amiga.

– "Sí, ya lo vi. Ejem… Lamento lo anterior, espero podamos ser amigas." – Se disculpó la chica halcón con una reverencia y extendió su ala de nuevo.

Suu usó su probóscide para saludar y animó a Papi a hacer lo mismo. Esta aceptó y regresó el gesto. Bueno, al menos evitamos que la americana conociera de primera mano lo que una limo es capaz de hacer. Fuimos a la mesa y la rapaz saludó a los presentes.

– "Soy Cetania, una halcón de cola roja, y les agradezco que me reciban en su hogar." – Se presentó.

– "Un placer tenerte aquí, Cetania. Soy Kimihito Kurusu." – Respondió el casero. – "Toma asiento, por favor, enseguida te sirvo."

– " _Thank you very much,sir_."

Es una suerte que tengamos sillas suficientes y una mesa tan grande. La arpía ocupó su lugar a mi derecha y ayudé a acomodar los platos.

– " _Herr Kommandant_ , ¿de dónde sacamos tantos asientos?" – Cuestioné la inusual cantidad de muebles.

– "En ocasiones Smith y el grupo MON llegan de improviso, así que hay que estar preparados."

Por supuesto, es Smith quien obliga a tomar decisiones de tal índole. Ya terminado de preparar el almuerzo, procedimos a servir la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros lugares para comer. Lala regresó con su hoz en las manos y se sentó a mi izquierda. Era extraño que trajera su arma a la mesa, pero no le di mucha importancia.

– "Bueno, tenías razón, Aria; Esto está delicioso." – Declaró la mujer halcón al probar bocado.

– "Yo no miento, pajarita." – Contesté sonriendo. – "Agradece a _Herr Kommandant_ y a _la sous chef_ Lala aquí presentes por tan exquisito manjar."

Kimihito se rascó humildemente la cabeza mientras la irlandesa se cruzó de brazos e infló su pecho. Continuamos degustando, mi amiga disfrutando su alimento con entusiasmo.

– "Cetania-san, permita que alabe lo hermoso de su plumaje. Es muy bonito." – Habló Mero.

– "Gracias, erm…"

– "Meroune Lorelei, para servirle. Pero por favor, llámeme Mero."

– "Ah, claro. Gracias, Mero." – Sonrió la falconiforme. – "Mis plumas son las típicas de cualquiera de mi especie, no son nada del otro mundo."

– "Deduzco que usted proviene de algún país occidental, ¿o me equivoco?"

– "Está en lo correcto." – Afirmó. – "Soy de Estados Unidos. Emigré al archipiélago japonés cuando adolescente y viví en una pequeña isla del sur antes de establecerme en Saitama."

– "Ya veo. Es la primera vez que conozco personalmente a una arpía de su tipo. Luce tan diferente de nuestra Papi."

– "Como depredadora, necesito un físico fuerte. Y a pesar de mi estatura, soy muy liviana."

– "¡Aria-nee también es lesbiana! – Exclamó Papi con inocencia.

Cetania se carcajeó por la confusión de la pajarita. Centorea corrigió a Papi y esta solo terminó más confundida, gracias a su cerebro olvidadizo. Siento un _déjà-vu_ en esta conversación.

– "Lamento el comportamiento de Papi, Cetania." – Se apresuró a disculparse Kimihito. – "Como su mayor, seguro la entiendes."

– "No se preocupe, señor Kurusu." – Aclaró suprimiendo su risa. – "De todas formas, Papi está en lo correcto."

– "¿A qué te refieres, Cetania?" – Preguntó Centorea.

– "A que de hecho, soy lesbiana." – Confesó.

Hubo un breve silencio. Por el rabillo de mis ojos, noté a Lala entrecerrar los suyos.

– "¡Es una invasión!" – Expresó Miia. – "¡Primero Aria y ahora la arpía!"

– "Así es, culebrita." – Dijo la castaña, colocando su ala en mi hombro. – "¡Nosotras dominaremos el mundo! ¿Verdad, flaquita?"

– "Erm… Sí… Viva…" – Repliqué alzando mi puño, apenada.

– "Oh, vamos, araña. ¡Cuéntales sobre nuestro plan de volvernos prófugas de la justicia y romper los corazones de cuantas bellas chicas encontremos en nuestro camino!"

– "¿Prófugas?" – Habló Mero. – "¡Ah! ¡Huir de la civilización! ¡Vagar por el mundo contando solo la una con la otra!"

– "Erm… ¿Mero-san?" – Musité intentando calmar a la sirena.

– "¡Que hermoso! ¡Un par de fugitivas viviendo al día! ¡Es como el inicio de una verdadera historia de amor!" – Exclamó jubilosamente.

Oh, Poseidón, calma a tus descendientes. Lala se levantó repentinamente de su lugar y aporreó sus manos en la mesa.

– "Disculpen." – Espetó. – "Me parece que he perdido el apetito. Ahora, si me excusan..."

– "Lala, ¿Qué suce…?" – Kimihito no alcanzó a terminar mientras la dullahan se alejaba.

– "El descenso al Tártaro está cubierto de torturadoras aladas y sufrimiento…" – Mencionó de manera críptica Rachnera, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y pasando su dedo por el borde del vaso. – "Así dicen las leyendas griegas."

– "Esa dullahan está loca." – Dijo Miia. – "Es tan impredecible."

– "No te expreses así de ella, Miia."

– "Lo siento, Cariño, pero sabes que es verdad."

– "Ahora tienes más en común con ella de lo que crees, pelirroja." – Se dirigió a ella la tejedora. – "Pero dejemos este emplumado enredo y continuemos con el almuerzo."

Obedecimos el consejo y proseguimos comiendo. Ignoro a que se habrá referido Rachnee con sus palabras, pero en fin. Después de algo de charla y satisfacer nuestro apetito, Cetania nos agradeció por la hospitalidad y procedió a retirarse.

– "Tu casa es más entretenida que la mía, Aria." – Opinó la americana mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. – "Ojalá pudiera mudarme a un hogar así."

– "Cuidado con lo que deseas, mujer. Podría hacerse realidad."

– "Hablo en serio, mi hermana va a sacarme plumas verdes del coraje. Pero como dicen los franceses: _C'est la vie_."

– "Dan ganas de salir volando, ¿cierto?"

– "Oh, deja tus malos chistes, flaquita. En todo caso, gracias por invitarme, en verdad valió la pena."

– "Cuando quieras. La próxima vez trae el postre."

– "¿Te gusta el helado de cucaracha?"

– "Eso ya es demasiado viejo, abuelita."

– "Me sigue causando gracia y eso es lo que importa."

– "Sí, sí. Ya, largo de aquí, chachalaca."

– "Uy, que genio." – Fingió asustarse. – "Uhm, pero hablando con franqueza, hoy me divertí mucho. ¿Te parece si salimos algún día a dar otro recorrido por la urbe?"

– "Bueno, ya acordamos asistir juntas al gimnasio los fines de semana, ¿no?"

– "Claro, pero hablaba de simplemente pasar el tiempo. No sé, visitar un parque o reventarle los globos a los niños." – Se rió. – "¿Qué dices?"

– "Hmm. Supongo puedo organizar algo en mi agenda. Cuando esté libre, te aviso, ¿vale?"

– "Je, te tomaré la palabra, señorita empresaria." – Volvió a reír. – "Estaré en contacto, Aria. Nos vemos."

– " _¡Auf wiedersehen!_ " – Le sonreí y ella emprendió vuelo.

Un par de plumas cayeron al suelo suavemente mientras observaba como su dueña se alejaba con el sol de la tarde. Pobre Cetania, sus alas no pueden liberarla de la prisión de su familia. Dejé de pensar en el infortunio de mi amiga y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí a buscar algo que hacer y me encontré con Rachnera comiendo una manzana.

– "Estás progresando en tus habilidades sociales, cazadora. Ahora traes a tus amigas a la casa."

– "Solo le devolví el mismo favor que ella hizo, no es gran cosa."

– "Aún así, esperaba que tus amistades fueran menos… normales."

– "¿Qué insinúas, Rachnee?"

– "Nada, nada. Es decir, parece que tienes una predilección por lo inusual y exótico, como psicopompos con piel azul y similares. Una arpía es demasiado común para tu refinado gusto."

– "Siento ser tan ordinaria, tejedora sadomasoquista." – Dije de manera mordaz. – "Y lamento el poseer tan enorme facilidad para entablar compañerismo, pero una huraña, digo, araña como tú no podría entender los complicados procesos de la empatía universal que me han sido revelados."

– "Si tratas de imitar a la dullahan, necesitas practicar. Y honestamente, me tiene sin cuidado el crear confraternidad adicional, pero ese no es el motivo de mi preocupación."

– "¿Cuál es tu problema, entonces?"

– "Ninguno. Solo te recuerdo que tengas cuidado con los frutos que recojas del jardín de las Hespérides. Las diosas podrían entrar en conflicto."

Ella le dio un mordisco a su manzana y la depositó en mi mano. Rachnera se alejó antes de que pudiera contestar. Me quedé mirando el amarillo objeto, sin entender lo que quiso decir. Últimamente todo el mundo parece comportarse de manera extraña. Meh, debe ser esa época del mes.

– "Aria-nee." – Me llamó Papi. – "¿Ya se fue Cortana?"

– "Es Cetania. Y sí, acaba de marcharse. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

– "Uhm… Bueno, es que ella dijo que era una halcón de cola roja."

– "Así es, ¿Qué hay con eso?"

– "Uhm… Esa especie no existe." – Respondió con preocupación. – "Y sus alas eran más naranjas de rojas."

– "Es americana, debe ser exclusivo del continente."

– "De acuerdo. Perdón, Aria-nee."

– "No hay problema. Hey, ¿quieres jugar Mayro Kratt?"

– "¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos!" – Declaró alegre.

Ignoro si Papi tiene razón o no respecto a mi compañera, pero ha de ser cosa de su cabecita confundida. Arpías, ¿Quién las entiende?

Acompañé a la emplumada a la sala y junto con Suu, nos enfrascamos en una batalla de vida o muerte en el mundo de las carreras virtuales. Después de unas horas de ser superada en velocidad por un dinosaurio y una tortuga y demás eventos sin importancia, la noche iniciaba y me dispuse a confirmar si mis reuniones nocturnas con la irlandesa aún continuarían.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha, pero no hubo respuesta. Desistí a mi tercer intento y me resigné a no disfrutar de sus creaciones en la mesa. Me ofrecí voluntariamente para ayudar a Kimihito en la cocina, como manera de disculpa, aunque no sé porque me sentía responsable de la actitud de la dullahan. Acabada la cena, me aseé y aceptando que la segadora no me acompañaría, salí a la terraza para disfrutar de una solitaria noche. Al menos me ahorro el tener que arreglarme.

Mientras admiraba el firmamento lleno de estrellas, la puerta se abrió. Sonreí al ver desde la esquina de mis ojos a la familiar figura de piel azul acercarse y posar sus brazos en el barandal. Ninguna mencionó palabra alguna, siendo la presencia mutua suficiente satisfacción. Permitimos al tiempo transcurrir, sin interrumpir la paz que se vivía. Luego de unos minutos, rompí el silencio.

– "Cuando era niña, le tenía miedo a muchas cosas..." – Comencé a relatar sin quitar la vista del cielo. – "Durante una de mis agitadas excursiones caseras para obtener los dulces de la parte alta de la alacena, mi falta de equilibrio me llevó a romper la vajilla preciada de mi abuela.

Cuando esta lo supo, cerré mis ojos, esperando la paliza de mi vida acompañada de sonoras maldiciones de su parte. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella no dijo nada y se puso a recoger los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron hermosos platos de porcelana. Agradeciendo mi suerte, desistí en mi búsqueda de sacáridos y continué mi rutina regular.

El resto del día, mi abuela seguía sin pronunciar pío. Me pareció perfecto, eso significaba no más regaños y seguir oyendo su áspera voz. Al día siguiente y sin estar en periodo escolar, pude dar rienda suelta a mis impulsos destructivos infantiles, aprovechando que mi abuela había decidido hacer caso omiso de mis constantes fechorías.

Provoqué un caos en la casa, corriendo por todo el lugar y sin pensar en cuantos destrozos mi enérgico afán de causar desorden dejara atrás. Me había vuelto un torbellino de barbarie en ocho patas y solo hasta que el azúcar y demás comida chatarra perdieron efecto sobre mi cuerpo, decidí descansar.

Pero la anciana se mantuvo estoica, sin incordiarse por el desastroso campo de batalla en el que transformé el lugar. Seguí disfrutando de mi libertinaje absoluto hasta que el deseo de comida real se hizo presente. Mi abuela no estaba, así que me dispuse a encontrar mi propio alimento. Por supuesto que, con el desbarajuste que provoqué, terminé con arruinar todo indicio de comestibles en buen estado.

Era solo el primer indicio del verdadero castigo que la vieja Diva había impuesto sobre mí. No podía salir porque no me atrevía a poner mis ocho piernas afuera de la casa sola. Eran días lluviosos y los torrenciales dificultarían contar con la ayuda de algún conocido. Tuve que soportar a mi estómago vacío hasta entrada la noche, donde la falta de alimento y la ausencia de mi tutora me habían quitado el sueño.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba sola, realmente sola. Recorrí la casa, sin hallar consuelo en la podredumbre que mi anterior despliegue de estupidez destructiva había provocado. Lloré amargamente, arrepentida de todo. El temor a la oscuridad me mantuvo atrapada en mi prisión casera hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y mi abuela entró con un plato caliente de estofado.

Corrí de inmediato, pero ella siguió de largo y colocó el recipiente en la mesa. Asentando su cuerpo, tomó una cuchara y empezó un muy lento proceso de degustación. Mi aparato digestivo se quejó y rogué a la anciana que me compartiera bocado, pero esta permanecía imperturbable a mis súplicas.

En un momento de iluminación mental, rápidamente tomé el recogedor y la escoba más cercanos y me apresuré a corregir los horrores que cometí contra el hogar. Fue difícil con el hambre y el cansancio, pero finalmente restauré el orden de la casa. Volví a solicitar caridad para saciar mi estómago a la venerable anciana y esta, satisfecha con mi proceder, me ofreció el resto de su plato, el cual devoré con ahínco.

Desde esa vez aprendí que mi mayor temor, no era el hambre ni la oscuridad; Era ser ignorada. No hay peor sentimiento que el de no existir para las personas que te importan.

Y honestamente, quiero seguir existiendo para ti, Lala."

Fue una larga pero necesaria catarsis de mi parte. Suprimí las lágrimas que trataron de filtrarse, mirando al infinito paisaje celeste. Solo esperaba que Lala perdonara, cualquiera que fuera mi falta, si es que había alguna.

Antes de que ella pudiera articular respuesta, una figura alada apareció en el cielo, acercándose rápidamente hasta nuestra posición. Tan pronto esta aterrizó, me tomó solo una fracción de segundo en reconocerla antes de que me envolviera en un sorpresivo abrazo.

– "¡Cetania!" – Exclamé estupefacta por la acción de la arpía. – "¿Q-qué sucede?"

– "Aria…" – Sollozó la castaña en mi hombro. – "¿Puedo… puedo pasar adentro, por favor?"

– "C-claro… Lala, ayú…"

La dullahan ya no se encontraba.

– "…dame."

Hablaré con la irlandesa en otro momento, pero primero debo auxiliar a mi compañera. Con la rapaz aún abrazada a mí, entramos a la casa y bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala. Senté a la melancólica mujer en uno de los muebles y ella me pidió llamar a mi casero. Obedecí y toqué la puerta de la habitación de Kimihito para informarle de la visita.

– "¿Cetania? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?" – Preguntó el muchacho suprimiendo un bostezo. – "¿Te perdiste?"

– "Lamento despertarlo a esta hora, señor Kurusu. En realidad, acabo de huir de mi casa."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" – Cuestionamos al mismo tiempo el chico y yo.

– "Problemas familiares." – Respondió limpiando su ojo. – "Señor Kurusu, sé que esto es muy repentino, ¿Pero podría pasar aquí la noche? Solo por hoy, se lo prometo."

– "Uhm… Bueno, en verdad me agarraste desprevenido y no quiero meterme en problemas con tu hospedador."

– "Le prometo irme a primera hora en la mañana. Solo necesito un lugar para dormir." – Contestó la arpía.

– " _Herr Kommandant_ …" – Susurré al muchacho, con ojos de súplica. Este suspiró.

– "Supongo no hay nada de malo en que pases la noche aquí." – Aceptó Kimihito, tallando su cuello. – "Y sería un terrible casero si no le ofreciera techo a una liminal en necesidad, ¿verdad?"

– "Se lo agradezco enormemente, señor Kurusu. Que la fortuna lo recompense por su amabilidad."

– "No me halagues tanto." – Declaró el muchacho apenado. – "Ahora, solo necesitamos saber donde dormirás."

– "Si no le molesta, este sillón es suficiente."

– "Me sentiría mal si te obligara a descansar de manera tan incómoda."

– "No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada. Ya está haciendo mucho por mí."

– "Si tu insistes, Cetania. Deja consigo una almohada y frazadas limpias."

– "Muchas gracias, señor Kurusu."

Kimihito fue a buscar algo más cómodo para la invitada.

– "Podrías descansar en mi cama, no creo que a Rachnera le importe prestártela y yo puedo dormir en mi colchoneta." – Le propuse a la castaña.

– "Está bien, Aria, no quiero causarte más molestias de las actuales."

– "¿Al menos vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó?"

– "Quisiera… quisiera que estemos a solas primero."

– "De acuerdo."

Kurusu regresó y mi amiga le agradeció la bondad. Él nos dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su cuarto.

– "¿Y entonces, descubriste a tu hermana en un ritual demoniaco o algo así?"

– "Mi madre llegó de visita, Aria." – Respondió secamente.

Oh, Arachne mía. Esto no va a gustarme.

– "Y-ya veo." – Musité. – "Pero, ¿tan de repente?"

– "Fue sorpresivo para Atseelia también. Mi madre sabía que si yo tenía conocimiento previo de su llegada, inventaría una excusa para no verla."

– "¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Pelearon?"

– "Con ella la respuesta es 'siempre'. Y no hablo de las típicas discusiones familiares que se resuelven al día siguiente. Esta vez ella cruzó la línea."

– "Cuéntame, Cetania."

La arpía inhaló profundamente. Era algo fuerte, sin duda.

– "Mi madre no llegó sola, estaba acompañada de un hombre." – Ella me miró a los ojos. – "Un hombre para mí."

– "¿Acaso ella…?"

– "Correcto. Tal parece que nunca aceptará que su hija es lesbiana y decidió buscar a un humano para convencerme de aparearnos." – Ella gruñó. – "Anciana estúpida."

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi cara. Ni siquiera mi estricta familia hizo tal cosa.

– "Lo peor, Aria, es que el pobre muchacho parecía tampoco estar de acuerdo. El infeliz era un joven no mayor de diecinueve y por la forma en que se comportaba, mi madre debió amenazarlo de alguna manera para convencerlo. Compadezco al desgraciado."

– "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

– "Para no hacer el cuento largo; Comenzamos con gritos, luego escalamos progresivamente hasta los insultos verbales, dijimos cosas que no debimos decir y casi terminó en una confrontación física." – Continuó ella con la cabeza baja. – "Entonces, lo que siempre dije en broma, resultó ser verdad."

– "¿Qué?"

La castaña se cubrió la cara y tomó un respiro profundo.

– "Soy adoptada, Aria." – Reveló con voz resquebrajada. – "Mi madre y mi hermana, no son mi familia real."

Mi única reacción fue contemplarla en silencio.

– "La vieja Palakya lo confesó en un ataque de ira. Ahora… ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿sabes?" – Carraspeó un poco antes de proseguir. – "Es decir, desde niña siempre me sentí ajena a ellas dos, como si supiera que no pertenecía a esa familia. Y no solo era cosa mía, las demás arpías solían llamarme por sobrenombres como 'la forastera' o 'niña cuco". Tenían razón."

– "Cetania…"

– "Ni siquiera son halcones, Aria, sino gavilanes. Los halcones de cola roja no existen."

No le mencioné que Papi había llegado a la misma conclusión anteriormente. Ni yo lo esperaba. La castaña continuó.

– "Soy un halcón plomizo. Desconozco que sucedió con mis verdaderos padres o cómo diablos llegué al nido de Palakya en primer lugar. Quizás mis progenitores murieron, se olvidaron de mí o simplemente no me deseaban. Solo sé que al final del día, estoy sola."

– "Pero, tu y Atseelia se parecen tanto…"

– "Es por esa razón que nunca me di cuenta. Pero si miras con detenimiento, es fácil distinguir las sutiles diferencias. Incluso en mi nombre estaba la evidencia."

– "¿Tu nombre?"

– "Sí, es idioma Lakota. Tanto Atseelia como Palakya provienen del dialecto Navajo. Tal vez lo noté desde hace mucho, pero inconscientemente decidí ignorarlo. La ignorancia en verdad es una dicha."

– "No sé qué decir, Cetania."

– "No necesitas decir nada, ni yo me explico lo que siento ahora. Es solo…" – Finalmente dejó que las lágrimas la traicionaran. – "Es que siempre bromeé con esto, ¿sabes? Solía decir que era adoptada y ahora resulta que tenía razón. ¿C-como carajos se supone que reaccione a eso? No… No sé qué hacer, Aria, no sé qué hacer."

Abracé a la mujer, permitiéndole desahogarse en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello tratando de confortar a mi afligida compañera. Nunca pensé en encontrar a una orgullosa ave de presa como ella en un estado tan vulnerable, pero en el fondo, todos somos igual de frágiles cuando la vida nos azota con fuerza. Las manecillas del reloj continuaron corriendo hasta que su llanto bajó de intensidad y nos separamos lentamente.

– "Perdón por todo esto, Aria." – Gimoteó. – "En verdad soy una intrusa, ¿cierto?"

– "No te insultes así, Cetania. No lo eres."

– "Ya no quiero regresar ahí. Ya no me siento cómoda entre ellos."

– "¿Qué harás entonces?"

– "Lo ignoro. Ni siquiera cuento con hogar al cual volver ahora. Supongo deberé buscar un nuevo hospedador."

– "¿Hablarás con la agente Smith? ¿Crees que tu antiguo casero esté de acuerdo?"

– "Eso espero. Ojalá Smith se apiade de mí. No exijo mucho, solo un techo y vivienda lejos de mi ex-familia."

– "Si deseas, te ayudaré a encontrar un nuevo hogar."

– "Te lo agradezco como no te imaginas."

– "Y sobre tu familia… Ex-familia, ¿Realmente no planeas perdonarlos?"

– "No, Aria. Nuestra relación ya era endeble en sí. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso."

– "Entiendo. Lo siento, amiga."

– "Gracias, Aria. Me siento mejor." – Sonrió débilmente.

– "De nada. Te deseo buenas noches, Cetania. Me retiro."

Antes que pudiera alejarme, sentí su ala sujetar mi mano.

– "No, por favor." – Se apresuró a detenerme. – "¿Podrías… podrías quedarte conmigo? Ya no… ya no quiero estar sola."

– "De acuerdo. Permite que busque mi colchoneta entonces." – Le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo.

Subí al ático a recoger mi cama temporal. Rachnera aún continuaba despierta y sorpresivamente, leyendo un libro, no una revista.

– "Entonces, ¿la arpía pasará la noche aquí?" – Cuestionó sin quitar la vista de las páginas.

– "Preguntaría el porqué lo sabes, pero no tendría caso. Sí, Cetania dormirá aquí hoy."

– "Y así Paris eligió la oferta de Afrodita."

– "Ya empezaste a delirar. ¿Y qué estás leyendo?"

– "La guerra de Troya." – Respondió. – "Hay que estar preparada para el inminente asedio."

– "Rachnera, en verdad, ya no fumes de esa. Te hace mal."

Esa tejedora necesita un serio ajuste de tuercas. Me pregunto si está experimentando con alucinógenos. Regresé con mi compañera y coloqué la colchoneta para descansar a su lado.

– "Te advierto que ronco como camión." – Bromeé. – "Y la casa está infestada de pulgas."

– "Yo tengo el estómago suelto." – Replicó la rapaz. – "Y hoy cené frijoles."

– "Excelente, ya se nos había acabado el repelente para mosquitos."

Nos reímos de nuestros infantiles chistes. Era bueno verla relajada. Admito que nunca tuve amigas que me invitaran a pasar la noche con ellas, así que sentí una pequeña y agradable satisfacción al experimentarla por primera vez.

– "No merezco a una amiga como tú, flaquita." – Confesó ella. – "Admiro tu paciencia."

– "Está bien, Cetania. Me agrada tener buena compañía."

– "No sé por qué, pero fuiste la primera persona que me vino a la mente al salir huyendo."

– "Debió ser la comida. No lo culpo, pero debes evitar que tu estómago te controle, pajarita."

– "Je, quizás tengas razón."

Ahora debería pensar en cómo ayudarla en su problema. Smith es una perezosa e irresponsable, pero confiaba en que no fuera tan desalmada para no preocuparse por una liminal bajo su tutela. O al menos podría intentar sobornarla con café, eso puede funcionar. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir suaves plumas acariciando mi brazo.

– "¿Aria?" – Preguntó la arpía.

– "¿Sí, que sucede, Cetania?"

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar y retiró su ala.

– "No… nada. B-buenas noches, arañita." – Dijo ella y se cubrió con su cobija, dándose la vuelta.

– " _Gute Nacht, Falke_."

Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir. Por alguna razón, soñé con arpías y manzanas.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** Oh, Aria-san. Para tener tantos ojos, me sorprende lo ciega que puede ser.

En todo caso, mis sentidos sirénidos y estas antenitas de vinil que tomé prestadas detectan la presencia de tragedia cercana. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Siento burbujas en la vejiga natatoria! ¡Y es una sensación muy intensa…!

De hecho, no debería experimentar eso en primer lugar. Oh, Neptuno, no debí comer en Burger Fox. ¡Lo siento, amigos, debo retirarme! ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! ¡Hasta la próxi-BLUAGH!


	15. No es fácil divertirse en la ciudad

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, yo soy Gok- Digo, Tarmo Flake!

Gracias a las infecciones estomacales, Mero no se encuentra disponible y pude escapar de mi celda. Aprovecharé para darles la bienvenida y aconsejarles que se pongan cómodos, que un nuevo episodio en la vida de nuestra arachne germana favorita va a comenzar.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

Mi instinto madrugador me hizo levantarme temprano. Tallé mis ojos y sonreí al ver la pacífica escena de Cetania durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Necesitaría todo el descanso posible, ya que le esperaba un largo día. Tratando de no despertar a la arpía durmiente, me dirigí a disfrutar mi baño matutino.

Tomando la ducha, me di tiempo para pensar en cómo ayudar a mi compañera. Lo primero sería llamar a Smith y asegurarnos de convencerla de que la actual casa donde Cetania se hospeda ya no es la adecuada. Luego vendrá el hallar el nuevo hogar, sin duda la parte más crítica, ya que podría terminar en una situación peor a la anterior, especialmente si Smith está envuelta.

Todo esto parecía una mala idea, pero era tarde para dar marcha atrás. La chica halcón estaba decidida a mudarse y requería mi apoyo. Ya finalizado mi aseo, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número que Smith me proveyó. Arachne nuestra, danos tu artrópoda bendición y protégeme de toda Kuroko.

– "¿Hola? Esta es la agente Smith al habla." – Dijo la mujer al otro lado del auricular.

– " _Guten Morgen,_ Smith. Soy Aria."

– "¿Aria? ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?"

– "Uhm, verás… Tenemos un pequeño problema con Cetania."

– "Ah, ¿Entonces es en la casa de Cariño-kun donde fue a pasar la noche?"

– "¿Ya lo sabías?"

– "Su casero me informó de su escape, pero debido a la hora tuve que postergarlo. Bueno, al menos ya me ahorraste el tener que buscarla."

– "Entonces, ¿podrías venir lo más pronto que puedas? El asunto es serio."

– "Supongo no me queda opción. ¿Podrías avisar a Cariño-kun que prepare café? No puedo comenzar el día sin una taza del buen líquido."

– "Ah, por supuesto. _Danke schön_ , Smith. Te esperamos."

– " _Bye bye_."

Bien, al menos empezamos con el pie derecho. Y por alguna razón, Smith aceptó sin peros. Me temo que debo despertar a Kimihito si deseo que la racha de buena suerte continúe. Será solo café, pero Kuroko lo exige con el distintivo toque Kurusu. Toqué la puerta de su habitación y el somnoliento muchacho me dio los buenos días.

– "Perdón por importunarlo tan temprano, _Herr Kommandant_ , pero la agente Smith se dirige hacia acá para tratar el asunto de Cetania y le ruego le tenga preparado algo de café, si no es molestia." – Imploré con una reverencia.

– "Ya veo." – Bostezó. – "Dame unos minutos, Aria."

– " _Danke, Herr Kommandant_."

Kurusu se excusó para darse un baño y luego calentó la bebida. Mientras tanto me encargué de comenzar con el desayuno para recompensarle la molestia. Cetania se levantó y después de agradecernos el permitirse quedarse, me auxilió en la cocina. No pasó mucho hasta que alguien tocó la puerta principal, indicando que la mujer del gobierno había llegado.

– "Buenos días, Aria. ¿Tienes el tributo necesario?" – Preguntó sin dilación Smith apenas abrí la puerta.

– " _Hier_." – Le ofrecí una taza de su preciada cafeína. Esta lo probó de inmediato.

– "Ah, nada supera el sabor de la _Coffea arábica_ por la mañana. Entonces, ¿dónde está la prófuga?"

– "Aquí estoy, agente." – Respondió la aludida. – "Ya está informada de lo sucedido, confío."

– "Bueno, tanto Yoshiro como la señora Palakya nos dieron la noticia después de tu apresurado escape, pero no dieron muchos detalles del porqué de tus acciones." – Contestó Smith.

– "Eso es lo que vamos a discutir ahora." – Suspiró la arpía. – "Deberíamos sentarnos primero."

Nos pusimos cómodos en los sillones, Kurusu sirviendo una taza a la castaña y para el mismo. Yo no bebo, así que amablemente rechacé tomar una.

– "Soy adoptada, coordinadora." – Comenzó a relatar mi amiga. – "Pero ese no es el verdadero problema."

Cetania procedió a revelar su historia a los presentes, detallando los percances anteriores, incluyendo el nefasto (y moralmente ofensivo) plan que su ex-madre intentó llevar a cabo. Noté que no denunció la relación entre Atseelia y su casero, quizás porque su amor era ajeno al conflicto familiar. Al finalizar su relato, era evidente que una reconciliación entre la halcón y las gavilanes sería imposible por el momento, y Smith, entre gestos de disgusto después de oír lo anterior, caviló por un momento antes de ofrecer un veredicto.

– "Tienes razones válidas para querer mudarte, Cetania." – Opinó Kuroko, ajustando sus lentes oscuros. – "Y considero que lo mejor sería cambiarte de casa lo más pronto posible. Pero el Programa de Intercambio exige un acuerdo mutuo entre el hospedador y el hospedado."

– "¿Aún necesito el permiso de Yoshiro?"

– "En este caso, sí. Ya que el motivo de la reubicación no es abuso o condiciones inaceptables para tu bienestar, se requiere que tu casero nos dé el visto bueno." – Dio un sorbo a la taza. – "¿Crees que el acepte?"

– "Debería." – Afirmó la rapaz. – "Conozco la manera de convencerlo."

– "Bien, al menos te sientes optimista. ¿Te parece si lo confirmamos de una vez?"

– "No quisiera volver a poner una garra en ese lugar de nuevo, pero será necesario." – Contestó suspirando. – "Después de ti, Smith."

– "Perfecto. Cariño-kun, ¿un poco más antes de partir?"

Mientras Kimihito le servía otro poco de café a la pelinegra, Cetania tomó mi mano.

– "¿Quisieras… quisieras acompañarme, Aria?" – Musitó la arpía. – "No creo poder enfrentarlos sola."

– "Por supuesto." – Le confirmé apretando su extremidad. - "Cuenta conmigo."

La chica me sonrió. Nos despedimos de Kimihito y nos dirigimos al vehículo estacionado afuera. Afortunadamente, Manako, la cíclope, era la conductora el día de hoy. Exhalé aliviada, no necesitaba desafiar la barrera del sonido esta mañana. Mi compañera y yo subimos a la parte trasera y partimos en dirección de la residencia de Yoshiro. Entonces recordé que estaba faltando a mi empleo.

– "Uhm, ¿Smith?" – Pregunté a Kuroko – "¿Tienes un teléfono que puedas prestarme? Necesito avisar de mi ausencia a mi jefa."

– "Recuerdo haberte entregado un celular hace días, Aria."

– "Sí, y me lo diste sin saldo alguno. No puedo hacer llamadas."

– "Contrata un plan mensual y agrégalo a los gastos cubiertos por nuestro programa."

– "Un momento, ¿puedo hacer eso?" – Cuestioné sorprendida.

– "La comunicación inalámbrica es primordial en estos días, Aria. Creí que ya lo sabías."

– "Gracias por decírmelo, supongo, pero ahora necesito comunicarme a mi trabajo."

– "Bien." – Me dio su teléfono. – "Pero nada de largas distancias, esas las cobran de mi sueldo."

– "Tranquila, solo llamaré a la línea caliente de colegialas nekomatas."

– "Ah, me saludas a Akane. Esa gatita es una loquilla."

Preferí no responder a su broma. Y espero que sea una broma. Ignorando eso, marqué el número de la nevería y después de un par de segundos, contestaron.

– "¿ _Allo_? Habla con Pin Dragovskaya."

– "Jefa, soy yo, Aria."

– "¿ _Pauk_? ¿Qué sucede, _devushka_?"

– "Siento informarle que hoy no podré ir a trabajar. Asuntos familiares. Le prometo que mañana asistiré sin falta y aceptaré trabajar horas extras sin paga."

– "¿No leíste el mensaje que te envié? Hoy tampoco laboramos."

– "¿Eh? No, me parece que no lo recibí. Mi teléfono no estaba disponible. ¿Sucedió algo?"

– "Estuvimos en un viaje de negocios y llegamos ayer en la noche, por eso no abrimos."

– "Ya veo, ¿y luego?"

– "La pobre Winny resultó alérgica a las patatas fritas del Burger Fox y estoy cuidándola. Está recuperándose, no te preocupes. Debería estar bien para mañana."

– "Entiendo. Asistiré sin falta la próxima vez, jefa. Y dele mis buenos deseos a _Fräulein_ Winona."

– "Claro, Aria. Y hey, al menos Winny logró obtener su gorrita Tama edición limitada. ¡Jar jar!"

– "Je, me imagino. Gracias jefa, nos vemos mañana."

– "¡ _Do svidaniya_!"

Uff, que alivio. Al menos mi empleo sigue vigente y aprendí que debo cuidarme de la comida de Burger Fox. Le agradecí a Smith y me senté. La arpía continuaba viendo la ventana trasera del vehículo con expresión preocupada.

– "¿Estás bien?" – Le pregunté.

– "Sí. Ojalá no terminemos armando una escena. Quiero acabar con esto ya."

– "Igual yo, amiga. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte como convencerás a Yoshiro de aceptar?" – Susurré.

– "No revelé que él y Atseelia andan de calentones." – Sonrió con algo de maldad. – "Y tengo evidencia irrefutable para respaldarme."

La castaña mostró su celular. Con el volumen silenciado, reprodujo una grabación de su hermana adoptiva y Yoshiro en una candente sesión de besos. No parecía haber sido filmada a escondidas y la imagen era clara.

– "Si el tipo se rehúsa a cooperar, usaré este as bajo las plumas." – Declaró la halcón.

– "Eres maquiavélica, mujer."

– "Y dicen que tenemos cerebro de pájaro."

Admiro la inteligencia de la chica. Nuestro transporte arribó a su destino y nos bajamos. Cetania inhaló profundo un par de veces y tocó el timbre de la puerta. Me quedé a su lado, necesitaba todo el apoyo para enfrentar a su familia.

La puerta se abrió y Yoshiro, acompañado de una arpía madura, quien supuse era Palakya, nos recibieron. Hubo tensos segundos de silencio, hasta que el muchacho se hizo a un lado, permitiéndonos entrar. Cetania no hizo contacto visual con su madre y mantuvo la cabeza baja. Su mueca de disgusto era evidente.

– "Buenos días, Sato-san." – Saludó Smith al chico. – "Tenemos que hablar."

Mientras el casero y la agente conversaban, Cetania me guió tomada de mi brazo hasta su habitación. Me pidió que le ayudara a acomodar sus pertenencias en cajas y obedecí. No tardamos mucho ya que ella no poseía muchas cosas más allá de ropas y algunos objetos personales. Con dos grandes cajas en nuestras manos, nos encaminamos a la sala donde Yoshiro se hallaba firmando varios papeles.

La coordinadora afirmó con la cabeza y continuamos nuestro trayecto hasta subir las cajas al vehículo. Regresamos adentro, aún sin mencionar palabra alguna. El casero finalizó una última signatura y Smith nos dio el visto bueno con un pulgar hacia arriba. Estaba hecho.

La agente se despidió del chico con un apretón de manos y procedimos a retirarnos. Antes de salir, la señora Palakya nos habló, deteniéndonos.

– "Sigues siendo mi hija, Cetania." – Declaró con tristeza. – "Al menos dime algo antes de irte."

La castaña no respondió. Tomó el collar que colgaba de su cuello y lo arrojó a las alas de su antigua madre. Sin pronunciar palabra, la arpía resumió su marcha y cerramos la puerta. Pude oír el llanto de la mujer gavilán mientras nos alejábamos. Abordamos el transporte y partimos de ahí. Cetania siguió en su voto de silencio por varios minutos hasta finalmente hablar.

– "En mi tribu, recibimos un collar desde pequeñas. Este simboliza nuestra unión con nuestra tierra y el clan, tanto física como espiritualmente." – Explicó la halcón. – "Devolverlo a la jefa de familia significa cortar todo lazo entre nosotras permanentemente."

– "Una decisión demasiado drástica." – Opiné.

– "Está tomada ya. Soy un halcón libre, Aria, prefiero volar sola que aprisionarme en compañía."

No seguí indagando el tema. Todo esto me recordó que en ocasiones, un simple 'lo siento' no basta para sanar las cicatrices. A veces, las heridas no se curan con abrazos y lágrimas. La arpía había dado su sentencia final y no había marcha atrás. Debía agradecer que al menos todo sucediera sin mayores percances, tomando en cuenta lo delicado de la situación. Ahora solo nos quedaba hallar un nuevo hogar para mi compañera.

– "Mientras buscamos a un candidato, Cetania se hospedará en las oficinas de la embajada. Tenemos cuartos especiales para estadías temporales." – Aclaró Kuroko. – "Si todo resulta bien, encontraremos un hospedador ideal para ti en poco tiempo, voladora."

– "Gracias, consejera." – Agradeció la castaña.

– "¡Un momento, Smith!" – Interrumpí. – "¡Cuando emigré aquí, dijiste que por falta de hospedadores, debía regresar a mi nación!"

– "No tengo idea de que estás hablando, Aria." – Respondió la agente encogiendo sus hombros.

– "¡¿Ahora lo niegas?!"

– "Mana-chan, ¿podríamos pasar al Burger Fox?"

– "¡Maldita sea, Smith, no me ignores!"

¡Argh! ¡Lo que daría por estrellar su cabeza contra el parabrisas! Mi ira se interrumpió al sentir plumas en mi hombro.

– "Aria." – Me habló la arpía. – "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

– "¿Eh? Oh, dime que sucede, Cetania."

– "Tu hogar actual, ¿es temporal, cierto?"

– "Por ahora, ¿por qué?"

Ella juntó sus alas por unos segundos, nerviosa de hacer la siguiente cuestión.

– "Solo es una proposición, pero… ¿No quisieras…? Uhm, ¿no quisieras mudarte conmigo?"

– "¿Eh?"

– "¡E-es decir, no tienes que aceptar!" – Aclaró. – "Digo, si no quieres…"

– "Oh, bueno… Gracias por la oferta, pero…" – Rasqué mi cabeza. – "De hecho, me gusta mi hogar actual."

– "Ya veo…" – Dijo con decepción en su voz.

– "Lo siento, Cetania. Aceptaría en otras circunstancias, en verdad."

– "Está bien, lo entiendo."

– "De todas formas, planeo visitarte cuando mi horario lo permita."

– "Me encantaría." – Sonrió débilmente.

Llegamos a la embajada. Saludamos a Takashi al entrar. El hombre lucía más alegre comparado a nuestra primera visita, incluso nos mostró fotos de su pequeña hija. Al menos la vida trataba bien a alguien. Ayudé a cargar las cosas y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Smith. Ella necesitaba hacer algunos arreglos para preparar la estadía de la chica halcón.

Kuroko regresó después de unos minutos, con más carpetas en mano y su inseparable taza de café. Le solicitó a Cetania que firmara los papeles mientras ella introducía datos en el computador. De repente, la agente se detuvo para mirar la pantalla.

– "Dime que estoy de suerte." – Musitó para sí misma. – "Sip, la suerte me sonríe."

– "¿Qué sucede?" – Cuestionó la arpía.

– "Espera, solo necesito confirmar algo." – Continuó escribiendo en el teclado. – "Sí, sí, todo parece en orden."

– "¿Smith?" – Volvió a preguntar.

– "Puedes dejar de preocuparte, Cetania." – Anunció la consejera con una sonrisa. – "La hallé."

– "¿A quién?"

– "¡A tu nueva casera!" – Declaró dando la vuelta a su monitor para que pudiéramos verlo. – "¡Dile hola a Yuuko Honda! ¡Y vive precisamente en esta ciudad!"

– "¿Eh?" – Expresamos mi amiga y yo, confundidas.

– "Smith, ¿no estarás embaucando a otra inocente víctima con otro de tus contratos sorpresa, verdad?" – Inquirí entrecerrando mis ojos.

– "Yo nunca haría nada parecido, Aria."

– "Es exactamente lo que hiciste con Kimihito. Siete veces."

– "No sé de que hablas." – Se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta.

– "Al menos dime que no es una asesina serial o un bicho raro." – Habló la arpía.

– "No hay problema, 'Tania'" – Dijo Smith volteándose como si nada. – "Nuestro eficiente sistema nos permite analizar los antecedentes de los postulantes para asegurar el bienestar de ambos partidos."

Esta conversación ya la escuché antes. Y sigue sin convencerme.

– "Solo estuviste revisando su perfil de Facebook, ¿cierto?" – Espetó la voladora a la agente.

– "Es un método de evaluación completamente válido." – Se justificó ofendida. – "Bueno, ¿quieres un nuevo hogar o no, señorita exigente?"

– "Bleh, que diablos. Al menos no tendré que viajar lejos otra vez."

– "¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces vamos a verla!"

Nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo, mi compañera ligeramente más animada, aunque nerviosa por conocer a su posible nueva anfitriona. Le calmé con unas palmaditas en su espalda, recordándole que pensara de manera optimista. El transporte alcanzó su destino y bajamos de este para echarle una ojeada al lugar.

Era una casita sencilla, sin mucha decoración externa, salvo por un par de plantas y macetas en forma de gatito. Smith tocó el timbre y prontamente una mujer joven de corto cabello castaño nos abrió la puerta.

– "Buenos días, señorita Honda. Soy la coordinadora Smith y usted ha sido elegida por el Programa de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies para ser la nueva hospedadora de una residente liminal. ¡Felicidades!"

Kuroko estrechó la mano de la confundida chica, quien fue tomada desprevenida por la noticia.

– "¡Cetania, ven aquí! ¡Dile hola a tu casera!" – Exclamó la agente.

La castaña dio unos pasos adelante, su expresión atrapada entre timidez y vergüenza por el abrupto método usado por Smith. Extendió su ala a la aún sorprendida muchacha.

– "Hola, mi nombre es Cetania y soy una arpía halcón. Gusto en conocerla, señorita Honda."

Ella hizo una reverencia y continuó ofreciendo su extremidad alada. La joven mujer continuó atónita por unos segundos hasta finalmente reaccionar y devolver el saludo.

– "Ah… G-gusto en conocerte también, Cetania. Por favor, sean tan amables de pasar adentro."

– "Gracias, señorita Honda." – Agradeció la americana.

– "Llámame Yuuko." – Sonrió la casera.

– "Claro, Yuuko."

Todas las presentes tomamos asiento y la chica amablemente nos ofreció té. Smith tuvo que conformarse con café instantáneo. La casa lucía muy común por dentro, con lo que uno esperaría de un hogar promedio. Algunos cuadros, una foto de lo que supuse eran sus amigas de la infancia, un curioso cojín en forma de tiburón; Lo regular.

Después de presentarnos de manera más calmada y que Cetania expusiera su caso, Yuuko terminó convencida de hospedar a la arpía. También se hallaba algo sola y la compañía le sentaría bien. Odio admitirlo, pero Smith tenía razón respecto a hallar un candidato ideal. La agente entonces se despidió y nos deseó buena suerte. Con el asunto principal ya arreglado, auxilié a la castaña a desempacar sus pertenencias en su habitación.

– "Yuuko parece una buena persona, ¿no crees?" – Me preguntó la falconiforme.

– "Sip. Y prepara buen té."

– "Y ya no tendré que soportar a un par de enamorados calenturientos todas las noches, gracias a los dioses."

– "Quien sabe, podría tener un novio y empezar a hacerlo como coneja por toda la casa."

– "Nah, la chica no tiene a nadie."

– "¿Cómo estás tan segura, pajarita?"

– "No tiene el olor corporal de nadie en ella." – Afirmó tocando su nariz. – "Está tan sola como un pepino en el desierto."

– "Deberías dejar de usar tus sentidos súper-desarrollados para deducir la vida privada de las personas, detective emplumada."

– "No envidies mis habilidades, arañita." – Expresó de manera petulante. – "De hecho, puedo conocer mucho de alguien solo con mi olfato. ¿Qué tal tú?"

– "¿Eh?"

La castaña se acercó a mí y comenzó a olfatear mi cuello. Yo no hice nada más que observar como continuaba husmeando mi figura con su nariz.

– "C-Cetania, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

– "Hmm… Interesante." – Declaró tallando su barbilla. – "Compartes el cuarto con otra arachne, ¿cierto?"

– "Sí, Rachnera, la tejedora."

– "Y según puedo conjeturar…" – Sonrió con complicidad. – "Ella no usa ropa."

Me ruboricé como salsa cátsup. Era impresionante como podía haberlo adivinado.

– "Pero no han hecho nada divertido." – Movió sus cejas. – "Sigues siendo una niña buena y pura, Aria."

– "¡C-cállate! ¡N-no digas tales cosas!"

– "Espera, aún hay más." – Prácticamente me abrazó. – "Este olor es tan… intenso. Creí que era tuyo, pero ahora realizo que no es así."

– "¿A-a qué te refieres?"

– "Es… No puedo explicarlo." – Inhaló un par de veces más. – "Como si no fuera de este mundo."

– "Oh." – Musité, dándome cuenta de quién sería la responsable. – "D-de acuerdo. ¿Podríamos dejar este asunto ya?"

– "Pero estás impregnada de su aroma, Aria. Huele casi a… feromonas."

– "¿Feromonas?"

– "Así es. Bueno, eso o realmente necesitas una ducha." – Se rió. – "Como sea, suficiente de jugar a sabueso alado."

Suspiré aliviada. Si sus predicciones son correctas, la esencia pertenece a Lala. Y el hecho que mencionara feromonas me tiene inquieta. ¿Acaso la dullahan…?

– "Aria, no estás… saliendo con nadie, ¿o sí?" – Inquirió la arpía. Había un ligero gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

– "¿Uh? ¡N-no! ¡No tengo a nadie!"

– "Ya veo." – Sonrió de nuevo. – "Estamos en el mismo barco, arañita."

– "Aunque… Hay alguien que…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "N-nada, no es nada, je."

La puerta se abrió y di un pequeño sobresalto. Yuuko nos informó que la comida estaría lista y me invitó a quedarme, lo cual acepté. Terminamos de acomodar las cosas y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Nos ofrecimos a servir los platos para agradecer su hospitalidad, especialmente Cetania, quien ya se encontraba de mejor humor sabiendo que contaba con un hogar permanente. Luego de desayunar y conocer un poco sobre la casera, pasé a retirarme a casa.

– "Te visitaré seguido, pajarita. Yuuko sabe como cocinar un buen filete." – Mencioné camino a la salida.

– "Es una suerte que sea una carnívora de corazón."

– "Sin duda." – Concordé acomodando mi gorra. – "Me alegro que encontraras un hospedador tan pronto, amiga. Ojalá todo siga así."

– "Gracias, Aria." – Sonrió. – "Y, ¿sabes? La oferta de vivir con nosotras aún está disponible. Si algún día lo deseas, estaré esperándote."

– "Lo tendré en cuenta, Cetania. Bueno, me retiro."

– "Espera, Aria. Uhm… ¿Qué tal si salimos esta tarde?" – Sugirió algo nerviosa. – "Para celebrar y eso."

– "Hmm." – Medité unos segundos. – "Ya que no trabajé hoy, supongo estaré libre. Sí, ¿Por qué no?"

– "¡Excelente! Te enviaré un mensaje, ¿vale?"

– "Claro, halconcita. ¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!"

– "¡ _Bye bye_!"

Si bien la propuesta de cohabitar con la arpía me agradaría, la residencia Kurusu era mi hogar ahora y no querría cambiarlo por nada. Además, ¿Dónde conseguiría otra Lala?

Y hablando de la irlandesa, la interrupción por parte de Cetania no nos permitió convivir debidamente anoche. Deberé hablar con ella para evitar malentendidos. Y sinceramente, las palabras de la chica halcón aún resuenan en mi cabeza. Feromonas…

¡Oh, una tienda de celulares! Debería hacerle caso a Smith y contratar algún plan. Sé que moralmente, está mal abusar del Programa de Intercambio, pero honestamente: Si una agente del gobierno te da el visto bueno, al diablo con la ética.

Luego de casi diez minutos de batallar con la empleada, quien se mantuvo empecinada en venderme una promoción inútil, logré obtener un paquete de servicios telefónicos óptimo. Incluso me regalaron cien gigabytes para navegar en línea por la red 4G.

Llegué a la casa y luego de explicar a las chicas lo sucedido esta mañana, opté por discutir mis asuntos pendientes con Lala. Sin embargo, la mencionada se hallaba ausente. Pregunté a Papi por su paradero y ella me informó que la irlandesa no ha dejado su habitación en todo este tiempo. Debe seguir molesta, aunque aún no sé qué demonios hice.

Dejando a un lado tal asunto, el resto de la mañana transcurrió sin novedad. Antes del almuerzo, Lala finalmente se dignó a abandonar su aislamiento y empezó los preparativos para la comida. Era mi oportunidad.

– "Erm… ¿Lala?"

– "¿Mortal?"

Por alguna razón, me sentí mal por la forma en que lo dijo.

– "Uhmm… ¿Estás molesta por algo?"

– "No." – Contestó fríamente.

– "Lala, si hice algo que te disgustó, entonces yo…"

– "No. Ahora, debo preparar el almuerzo."

– "¡Lala, por favor!" – Tomé su brazo. – "Por favor, no me ignores. No tú."

Hubo silencio. La dullahan continuaba sin voltear en mi dirección y yo seguía deteniéndola firmemente.

– "Lo… lo que dijiste anoche." – Habló ella. – "¿Era verdad?"

– "Sabes que sí."

Otro momento sin decir nada.

– "¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana?" – Cuestionó ella.

– "Ayudando a Cetania a mudarse."

Pude palpar su brazo tensarse al mencionar a la arpía. Lo solté de inmediato.

– "¿Está terminado ya ese asunto?" – Preguntó de nuevo.

– "Sí. Smith le encontró un nuevo hogar huésped."

– "¿Aria?"

– "Dime." – Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre.

La dullahan se dio la vuelta, me miró fijamente y luego desvió la mirada.

– "Promete… Promete que no me ignorarás a mí tampoco."

– "¿Es eso lo que te preocupaba, Lala?"

– "…Quizás."

La abracé en ese momento. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero se relajó al sentir mis brazos rodeándola. Me agradaba lo suave que la irlandesa era al tacto.

– "¿Acaso crees que podría ignorar a mi dullahan favorita?" – Le reconforté acariciando su cabello.

– "Aria…"

– "Seré más atenta contigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "…De acuerdo."

Nos separamos para mirarnos una vez más. Ambas sonreímos. Y como siempre he dicho, la sonrisa de la segadora era simplemente hermosa.

– "¿Me ayudarás en la cocina?" – Preguntó la chica azul.

– "Nunca me negaría." – Le guiñé.

Con nuestro buen humor restaurado, Lala y yo acompañamos a Kurusu en la preparación de los alimentos. Extrañaba el sabor. Durante el desayuno con Yuuko, no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto podría mejorar la chica y como la irlandesa la superaba en todos los aspectos. Mi estómago se ha vuelto parcial hacia los platillos de la dullahan, lo admito.

Mientras comíamos, mi celular vibró. Debería encontrar un mejor timbre sonoro, nunca me gustó esa horrible canción que trae por defecto. Encendiendo la pantalla, noté un mensaje de parte de Cetania. Cierto, casi olvidaba que saldríamos esta tarde. Me avisó que pasaría por mí en alrededor de cuarenta minutos, tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha y arreglarme.

Ya pasado un rato y mientras discutía con Lala y Mero sobre las distintas virtudes de las obras de Sófocles, la puerta sonó. Mi amiga estaba aquí.

– "Ah, esa debe ser Cetania." – Informé dirigiéndome a recibirla.

– "¿La arpía?" – Preguntó la dullahan con sorpresa. – "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

– "¿Eh? Oh, nada. Solo que le prometí salir con ella por la tarde."

– "¡¿S-salir?!" – Replicó. – "¡¿Juntas?!"

– "Erm… ¿sí?"

– "¡¿P-pero por qué?!"

– "Para celebrar su exitoso cambio de domicilio. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

– "¡¿Problema?! ¡No hay ningún problema!"

Encogí mis hombros ante su respuesta. Giré la perilla, revelando a mi emplumada compañera en una ajustada playera roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules que delineaban muy bien sus caderas. Los prominentes rasguños en la tela, obra de sus afiladas garras, le agregaban cierto encanto a la prenda. A pesar de lo sencillo del atuendo, la pajarita sabía lucirlos con clase.

– " _Guten Abend_ , Cetania. Te ves bien."

– "Buenas tardes, arañita. Tú tampoco luces nada mal."

– "Es la misma ropa de siempre."

– "Exacto. No cambies lo bueno."

– "Oh, tú, halagadora. ¿Quieres esperar un momento? Olvidé mi gorra."

– "Claro."

La americana pasó adentro y saludó cordialmente a la sirena y a la dullahan. O eso me gustaría decir, pero esta última se hizo hacia atrás cuando a Cetania le dio por olfatear el aire.

– "¿Q-qué haces, arpía?" – Cuestionó Lala al ver a mi compañera acercársele.

– "Ahí está de nuevo." – Dijo ella. – "Ese aroma, pareciera que… Oh…"

La castaña pareció darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía tan singular esencia. Ambas se miraron solo por unos segundos, pero el aire se tornó increíblemente pesado. Sentí como si dos fuerzas contrarias chocaran una con la otra. La Titanomaquia misma quedaba empequeñecida ante la guerra silenciosa que se desataba frente a mí. En algún lugar de mi cabeza, un infernal coro de innumerables voces iniciaba su monstruoso concierto de terror. Era una sensación sumamente escalofriante.

– "P-pero pensándolo mejor, hay mucho viento a esta hora y no quisiera perderlo." – Acoté tratando de distraernos de la tensión del ambiente. – "C-Cetania, ¿nos vamos?"

Otro breve pero inquietante lapso de tiempo transcurrió antes que la mujer alada respondiera.

– "Por supuesto." – Replicó la arpía, dando marcha hacia atrás. – "Es tiempo de irnos, mi amiga."

Todo esto dicho sin cortar contacto visual con la irlandesa. Lala entrecerró sus ojos y espetó un poco sutil gruñido. Mero se mantuvo al margen de todo el asunto, pero noté un inusual brillo en sus ojos y una muy débil especie de sonrisa. No quiero imaginarme qué demonios esté pasando por la cabeza de esa mujer pescado.

Colocando su ala en mi espalda, Cetania y yo nos encaminamos a la salida. Me despedí de mis compañeras en silencio y traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las doradas irises de la irlandesa fijas en mí.

– "No lo olvides, descendiente de Arachne." – Declaró Lala de repente con voz ominosa. – "Tu alma me pertenece."

Sin atreverme a girarme, asentí con la cabeza y salí tan rápido como pude antes de que mi ropa interior cambiara de color. Juro que siento el aura Abismal de la dullahan detrás de mí, pero estoy demasiado aterrada para comprobarlo. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos para recobrar mi ritmo cardiaco regular.

– "¿Y a donde quieres ir, arañita?" – Preguntó la castaña con sus brazos tras la cabeza.

– "A un lugar público. No tengo dinero."

– "Yo propuse salir, yo pago."

– "¿Segura?"

– "Mi salario lo permite."

– "¿Aún tienes trabajo?" – Cuestioné sardónicamente. – "Te veo tan seguido que pensé que te habían despedido."

– "Muy graciosa, flaquita. Pero sí, aún tengo empleo. Me declaré enferma y me dieron unos días de descanso. Por suerte me siguen pagando."

– "Bueno, mientras costees mis gastos, puedes ser tan éticamente laxa como desees." – Le di un ligero golpe en la cabeza. – "Aunque sigues siendo una tramposa."

– "Ouch. No me envidies por ser tan lista, patas largas. Pero en serio, ¿algún lugar que te interese?"

– "Uhm… ¿Qué tal una librería?"

– "¡Ja! ¡Buena esa, Aria! Casi me la..."

Me sonrojé.

– "¡Demonios, araña, estás hablando en serio!"

– "¡¿Q-qué problema hay con eso?!"

– "Aria, me gusta leer como a los demás, pero ahora no es momento de pasar nuestra tarde libre leyendo."

– "¡B-bueno, tú preguntaste y yo contesté!"

– "¡Esperaba que dijeras algo más interesante que una librería!"

– "¡Entonces recomienda algo tú, señorita sabionda!"

– "¡Pues eso voy a hacer, niña lista!"

Cetania caviló por unos segundos, entonces se le iluminó la cara, al parecer habiendo hallado ya su propuesta.

– "Ahora que lo pienso, hay algunos libros que me gustaría comprar…" – Dijo con su ala en la barbilla.

Solo le lancé una mirada asesina.

– "¡Es broma, mujer!" – Se apresuró a aclarar. – "Si que te lo tomas todo en serio."

– "Entonces sugiere algo real, tonta."

– "Uhm… Siempre he querido visitar ese centro _arcade_ que está a unas manzanas de aquí. ¿Le echamos una ojeada?"

– "Honestamente, ya tengo suficientes videojuegos con Papi y Suu, pero igual puede ser divertido."

– "Sabía que podía contar contigo, flaquita."

No había nada de malo en un poco de ocio electrónico. Entramos al lugar y entre todo el mar de gente y sonidos digitales, nuestro interés se tornó hacia un juego de disparos virtuales. Parecía basado en una franquicia popular de zombis y los controles tenían forma de una enorme pistola. Una Beretta 92FS, según dedujo mi nerd interna.

– "¿Salvamos al mundo de los muertos vivientes, arañita?"

– "¿Podrás usar estas cosas con tu alas?"

– "Te he dicho que soy muy hábil con ellas, chica." – Ella tomó el arma plástica en sus dígitos. – "Anda, que el destino del planeta depende de nosotras."

Sonreí e inserté las monedas necesarias para iniciar la aventura ficticia.

– "¿Dificultad para novatos o apocalipsis total, flaquita?"

– "Me gusta que duela, pajarucha."

– "Eso suena muy sucio, Aria. Me gusta." – Guiñó su ojo.

– "¡N-no me malinterpretes, cochina!"

Ignorando las risas de la arpía, di comienzo al juego. Como policía entrenada, el reto era casi nulo. Los enemigos eran relativamente lentos y mis tiempos de reacción los eliminaban sin dificultad, siendo su única ventaja las cantidades absurdas de salud que poseían. Cetania no era una agente experimentada, pero su puntería no estaba nada mal, la mayoría del tiempo. Al menos pasamos un momento agradable entre sangre y tripas virtuales.

– "No es justo, rubia, yo merecía el puntaje más alto."

– "Mejora ese tino con tu arma, plumitas. Tenías una escopeta y no le pudiste dar al jefe en la cara."

– "Tenía que protegerte de los mutantes escupe ácido."

– "Excusas, excusas. Bueno, ¿otra cosa que hacer?"

– "Hmm… ¡Hey, atrapar peluches con la garra mecánica, vamos!"

No confiaba en esas máquinas, sabiendo como operaban realmente, pero la castaña había insertado la moneda y ahora manejaba la palanca con entusiasmo. Su mira se posó en un pajarito rojo, personaje popular de Angry Harpies, tentadoramente cerca del receptor de premios. Era una presa demasiado vulnerable para ignorarla. Cetania se concentró en guiar la metálica grúa hasta posarlo sobre el juguete y cuando creyó posicionarlo correctamente, oprimió el botón central para reclamar su obsequio.

– " _Fuck_ …" – Musitó decepcionada cuando la garra falló al sujetar su objetivo.

– "Estas cosas están arregladas. Necesitarás invertir cinco veces el valor del muñeco antes de que la máquina te dé oportunidad de ganar."

– "No me rendiré tan fácilmente, arañita. Ahora va en serio."

Segundo intento, mismo resultado.

– " _Fuck_ …"

– "Te lo dije. Saldría más barato comprarlo directamente en una tienda."

– "Inténtalo tú, flaca. Este aparato seguramente discrimina a las arpías."

– "No desperdicies tus ahorros en esta tontería, amiga."

– "Al diablo el dinero, nuestro honor está en juego. ¿Vas a dejar que ese pajarraco de peluche se burle de nosotras?"

– "Y yo soy la que se toma las cosas demasiado en serio."

– "Vamos, Aria. Un último intento."

– "Bleh, lo que digas. Es tu dinero a final de cuentas."

Tomé control de la palanca y sin entusiasmo la dirigí hasta el condenado muñeco. Para nuestra sorpresa, observamos a la garra depositar con delicadeza al peluche en el receptáculo. Nos miramos un momento y luego nos reímos por lo sucedido. Un suceso digno de una comedia barata, pero divertido.

– "¿Cuál es tu secreto, rubia?" – Cuestionó la americana con el ave de felpa en sus alas.

– "Brujería alemana. Le vendí mi alma a algún demonio pagano."

– "Que horror, lo estafaste."

– "También te aprecio, halconcita. No tienes que agradecerme por ese muñeco que tienes en los pulgares, ¿sabes?"

– "Je, en verdad aprecio tu gesto, Aria. ¿No es una monada mi pajarito?"

– "No es tan lindo como tú, Cetania."

– "¿Oh?"

Detuve mi caminar de inmediato. ¡¿Q-qué demonios acabo de decir?!

– "¿Aria?" – Dijo la arpía con tono juguetón. – "¿Acaso eso fue un cumplido?"

– "¡N-n-no! ¡Quise decir que… que…!"

– "¿Por qué tan ruborizada?"

– "¡N-no lo estoy!"

– "No soy daltónica, flaquita. Pareces cereza en almíbar."

– "¡Te d-dije que estoy bien! ¡M-mira, salchichas en un palito!"

– "¡Ah, _corn-dogs_! ¡Hay que probarlos!" – Declaró ella, metiendo el muñeco en su bolso.

Suspiré aliviada. Mi lengua de nuevo casi desata otro desastre mayor. No sé porqué rayos declaré semejante tontería en primer lugar. Alcancé a mi compañera tan pronto mi mente se despejó de la confusión.

– "Tres salchichas, por favor." – Pidió Cetania al vendedor. – "Y bien fritas."

– "Lo que diga, señorita." – Confirmó el hombre.

– "Aria, ¿Cuántas vas a querer?"

– "Espera, ¿las tres son para ti?"

– "Sip. No las como desde hace mucho y hoy es un día de celebración."

– "Vas a engordar, pajarita."

– "Para eso hago ejercicio."

– "Es tu figura." – Me di la vuelta y hablé al tipo. –"Yo quiero una, por favor."

Debo decir que a pesar de su bajo valor nutrimental, las salchichas cubiertas de masa frita son deliciosas. Los condimentos también ayudan a embellecer el sabor. Quién diría que algo tan simple serían tan efectivo.

– "Las salchichas son alemanas, ¿cierto?" – Habló la rapaz dando un mordisco a su refrigerio.

– "Sip."

– "Y la idea de empanizarlas es americana. ¿No hacen linda pareja?"

– "Je, supongo."

La chica sonrió ligeramente. Yo no le di importancia a tan trivial comentario y terminé mi botana. Luego de saciar nuestro deseo de comida chatarra, continuamos en la búsqueda de la siguiente actividad. Recorrimos la ciudad un rato, observando el variado ambiente urbano. El cielo se oscurecía y anunciaba el inminente anochecer.

– "El día se acaba y aún no hemos hecho nada memorable." – Opinó Cetania, alargando sus pasos de manera despreocupada. – "Todavía no calificamos para la primera plana de mañana."

– "¿Qué tal si nos arrojamos frente a un autobús en movimiento? Si eso no crea noticia, al menos moriremos como mártires a manos de la industria automovilística."

– "Contemplaba un ataque suicida con bombas caseras, pero tu idea es más barata."

– "¿Por qué nuestras conversaciones siempre toman tal clase de giros tan oscuros?"

– "Ya te infecté con mi locura, arañita. Ya eres una de las nuestras."

– "Sabía que eras mala influencia." – Me reí. – "Pero es verdad, no hemos hecho nada destacable. Quizás la ciudad no es tan divertida como pensábamos."

– "¿Qué tal dejar de pensar tanto y simplemente ir a un bar?"

– "No conozco ninguno. Y nunca me han interesado tales locales."

– "Eh, quizás pase algo interesante. Yo invito una ronda, ¿cuál es el problema?"

– "No tomo, Cetania."

– "Bueno, que sean unas gaseosas. Démosle una oportunidad."

– "Si tú insistes. Aunque no sé si hayan con acceso a liminales."

– "Dudo que se nieguen a dejarnos entrar. Con eso de que las demandas por discriminación andan en boga, te permiten pasar aunque tengas pinta de psicópata."

– "¿Alguno que te llame la atención?"

– "Entremos al primero que no luzca como ratonera."

Antros no escasean, pero la mayoría estaban concentrados en las zonas de tolerancia y no era opción acercarse por esos lugares. Por suerte divisamos un club nocturno donde un par de orcos de oscuros lentes guardaban la entrada. Si bien lucían rudos, las diversas parejas humanas y liminales indicaban que no había peligro. Nos presentamos y se nos permitió el acceso sin problemas.

La estruendosa música electrónica se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzábamos por el pasillo hasta alcanzar el lugar principal. Optamos por lugares con suficiente tamaño para albergar mi arácnido físico. Afortunadamente había espacio frente a la barra para acomodarme junto a la silla de Cetania.

– "¿Qué vas a pedir, flaca?" – Me preguntó la arpía, alzando la voz debido al ruido.

– "Agua mineral con hielo."

– "¡Hey, barman! ¡Agua mineral y piña colada!" – Llamó ella al tipo que atendía. Este confirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a prepararlas.

– "¿Piña colada?" – Le cuestioné a mi compañera.

– "La auténtica con ron. No es el jugo para niños que compras en el supermercado."

– "Oh. Admito que desconozco sobre bebidas. No era la más sociable en mi nación."

– "Yo tampoco. De hecho, esta será la primera vez que consuma alcohol."

– "¿Realmente?"

– "Créeme. No asisto mucho a bares, generalmente solo me limitaba a acompañar a mi ex-hermana cuando ella intentaba buscar pareja. Y solo lo hice un par de veces."

El _bartender_ nos sirvió un par de recipientes de vidrio con los mencionados líquidos. La copa que contenía la piña colada estaba adornada por una cuñita de piña y una sombrillita.

– "Atseelia solía pedir esto y me entró curiosidad." – Mencionó dando vueltas a la pajilla. – "Veamos que tal sabe."

La chica dio un sorbo a la bebida y esta se deslizó por el polímero hueco hasta alcanzar la boca de la emplumada. A juzgar por su reacción, la experiencia era favorable.

– "Nada mal. Deberías probarla, arañita."

– "No, gracias. Si bien el alcohol no me afecta en teoría, no le siento interés."

– "Más para mí."

Observamos a los individuos reunidos en la pista de baile. Si bien el Acta de Intercambio prohibía las relaciones entre humanos y liminales, eso parecía no importarles a los presentes, quienes se deleitaban moviendo el cuerpo junto a sus parejas, sin importar especie o incluso género. Era admirable ver como una mujer lagarto danzaba sensualmente tomada de la cadera de su compañero. Incluso un 'afortunado' tipo estaba rodeado por una arachne saltarina, una lamia, una wyvern y una misteriosa chica de larga cabellera, todas ellas tratando de obtener su exclusividad al mismo tiempo. Que estuvieran en estado de ebriedad no hacía las cosas más sencillas para el pobre muchacho.

– "Todo el mundo disfrutando y nosotras aquí como un par de maniquíes." – Se quejó Cetania. – "¿Nos unimos a la fiesta?"

– "Nah, te avergonzaría. Un caracol paralítico tendría más gracia que yo al bailar."

– "No creo que seas tan terrible, flaquita."

– "Yo era la nerd que se pasaba las reuniones en la oscuridad, esperando pasar desapercibida. Prefería leer mis mangas que hablar con alguien."

– "Te reconfortará saber que tampoco estoy al corriente de los bailes de moda. Y dudo que las danzas tribales para invocar a los espíritus ancestrales de mi aldea se conviertan en la próxima sensación." – Se rió un poco. – "Pero aún así, tampoco es que podamos ser más patéticas que el quedarnos aquí. ¿Qué dices?"

Había una expresión de súplica implícita en sus ojos. No podía negarme a esa mirada.

– "Ah, qué diablos. Si vamos a hacer el ridículo, que sea juntas." – Acepté.

– "¡ _Fuck yeah_!"

Dimos un último trago a nuestras bebidas y nos encaminamos a la pista. La presencia de la castaña ayudaba a contrarrestar mi nerviosismo. Por suerte nadie parecía tomarnos importancia, así que empezamos a bailar.

Excepto en mi caso. Mi experiencia con la danza era casi nula y cuando se tiene un cuerpo de araña, los movimientos son limitados. Yo parecía más bien un tanque haciendo maniobras evasivas que una bailarina, y al menos los vehículos blindados lucirían bien al hacerlo. Improvisé oscilaciones tanto horizontales como verticales, queriendo imitar a la arachne saltarina del otro lado de la pista. Incluso ella meneaba el exoesqueleto con más habilidad que yo.

Cetania, por el otro lado, era lo opuesto a mi torpeza. La arpía agitaba sus caderas con la gracia de una danzante de un harén otomano. Sabía moverse al ritmo de la música, alzando sus alas enérgicamente, hipnotizándome con cada nueva pose que intentaba. La ventaja de poseer un cuerpo bípedo era evidente.

Pero la americana no se detuvo a hacerlo sola. Lentamente, colocó sus alas en mis hombros (algo poco sencillo por mi estatura), acercándose más a mí. A pesar de mi ineptitud como danzante, intenté seguir sus movimientos. Sonreímos y nos sincronizamos en nuestro improvisado baile. Ella movía la cadera, yo mis pedipalpos. Ella agitaba su pecho, yo me daba una bofetada mental para evitar babear ante tan cautivadora escena.

Nos pegamos aún más. Nos sentíamos en mayor confianza y me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo de mi compañera. Posó sus manos en mi cadera, mi altura me hacía colocar las mías debajo de sus brazos. Tenía que ser cuidadosa si no quería tocar sus senos, aunque a ella no parecía afectarle y continuó bailando sin detenerse. El ritmo se hacía más intenso a cada minuto.

Sin darme cuenta, terminamos juntando nuestros cuerpos. Estábamos pegadas la una a la otra, palpando nuestro calor corporal. La temperatura de la arpía era mayor que la mía, lo cual atribuí a su homeotermia. Instintivamente rodeé su cadera con mis pedipalpos. Ahora con la distancia tan cercana, noté como el sudor le resaltaba su piel bajo las luces de los reflectores. Esto, combinado con sus movimientos, la hacía lucir increíblemente sensual. Me era difícil disimular el hecho que disfrutaba tal vista. Ella, sonriendo, me hizo señal para que acercara mi oído.

– "Hey, Aria." – Susurró. – "Golpéame el trasero."

– "¡¿Q-qué?!" – Cuestioné en voz baja. – "¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Tengo ganas de una nalgada."

– "¡E-este no es lugar para tus fantasías degeneradas, mujer!"

– "Pfff… Como si fuera gran cosa. Nadie nos está viendo."

– "Creo que esa lamia si puede."

– "Que se meta la cola en la cloaca entonces. Anda una palmadita."

– "¡Demonios, Cetania! ¡Solo una copa y ya estás ebria!"

– "Solo un poquitín. Y no cambies el tema."

– "¡Dátela tú misma, si tanto quieres!"

– "No tengo manos, genio."

– "¡De todas maneras no pienso hacerlo!"

– "Pues no te soltaré hasta que lo hagas, araña persignada."

Me sostuvo con fuerza. Disimulamos seguir bailando normalmente, pero tenía su estómago casi rozando mi entrepierna y su cabeza demasiado cerca de mis pechos. No tenía opción.

– "B-bien, pero solo una, ¿ _verstanden_?"

Ella afirmó con una sonrisa pícara. Respiré hondo y luego tosí, resulta que el tabaco en el ambiente no es precisamente muy agradable para los pulmones. Ignorando eso, me dispuse a complacer a mi compañera.

¡Argh, eso sonó mal!

Con temor, usé uno de mis pedipalpos para propinar un ligero golpe al glúteo derecho de la mujer halcón. Intenté ser lo más cuidadosa posible, para no lastimarla con la afilada punta de mi reforzada extremidad.

– "L-listo. ¿Contenta?"

– "Un mosquito picaría con más fuerza. Y debe ser con la mano, si no, no cuenta."

– "¡Cetania!"

– "Una sola, Aria." – Suplicó en tono juguetón. – "Y que pueda sentirla."

– " _Scheisse…_ "

Ella se dio media vuelta, alzando ligeramente su posterior. Haciendo un monumental esfuerzo para calmar el temblor en mi brazo, cerré los ojos y le asesté un sonoro impacto a su trasero. No negaré que la sensación de la suave carne vibrando en mis manos fue increíblemente divina, pero no pienso revelárselo a la castaña. Solo espero que la música haya ahogado el sonido producido. Satisfecha, una sonriente Cetania volvió a tomar su posición, abrazándome. Confié en que las coloridas luces del escenario enmascararan mi enrojecido rostro.

Después de un rato y habiendo decidido que había sido suficiente baile por hoy, volvimos por nuestros lugares en la barra. Mi amiga me llevaba de la mano e ignoré a esa wyvern que nos miraba con complicidad. ¡¿Por qué parece que ahora todo el mundo se fija en nosotras?! Hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos apenas nos sentamos, ruborizada a más no poder.

– "¿Un poco de agua mineral, cazadora?" – Dijo Cetania, pasando la bebida frente a mí.

– "¿Por qué dejé que te salieras con la tuya, pajarraca?" – Repliqué dando un trago enorme a mi vaso.

– "Lo disfrutaste, ¿o me equivoco?"

– "¡P-por supuesto que no!"

– "Oh, vamos, arañita. Desde que nos conocimos he notado como observas mi trasero. Descubrí tu fetiche, traviesa." – Insinuó con una risita malévola.

– "¡C-c-c-claro que no!" – Tartamudeé. – "¡E-estás imaginando c-cosas!"

– "Je, no intentes negarlo, flaquita. Incluso lo apretaste ligeramente por un momento."

– "¡ _N-nein, nein, nein_! ¡Yo no haría semejante cosa!"

– "Tranquila, rubia, no estoy molesta. Al contrario, admiro tu buen gusto." – Me guiñó provocadoramente.

– "¡Eres una tonta, Cetania!"

Le di otro trago al vaso. Casi me atraganto con un cubo de hielo. Rayos, esta arpía me va a volver loca.

– "Deberías relajarte. Solo te estoy fastidiando un poco, deja de dramatizarlo." – Aconsejó tomando otra piña colada.

– "No bromees con esas cosas, mujer. No quiero malinterpretaciones."

– "Está bien, Aria. Solo es un juego entre dos amigas."

– "Creo diferir con tu concepto de 'juego'."

– "Pero dímelo en serio, flaquita." – Susurró a mi oído. – "Tienes una cosa por los traseros, ¿verdad?"

Volteé la vista y mire al suelo, completamente avergonzada. Aún sentía la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña detrás de mí.

– "Es solo…" – Musité. – "Que nunca sabré lo que es tener uno, ¿sabes? Esos 'gluteos' en nuestro posterior son en realidad músculos para nuestra parte arácnida. Y este exoesqueleto es tan duro."

– "Te entiendo, amiga." – Habló en tono comprensivo. – "Siempre envidiamos lo que carecemos. Yo estoy celosa de tus manos, de hecho. Estas alas son muy poco prácticas para otra cosa que no sea volar."

– "Mis manos son duras y afiladas. Siempre tengo que cuidar de no cortarme cuando me ducho."

– "No es muy diferente de mi situación. Yo debo procurar de no lastimar mis extremidades. La incapacidad para volar es casi una sentencia de muerte para una rapaz."

– "Al menos no debes preocuparte por herir accidentalmente a las personas."

– "Y tú puedes hacer tantas cosas con diez dígitos."

– "Pero tú puedes volar."

– "Y tú puedes sostener lo que sea y moverte a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo."

Suspiré. La halcón tenía razón. Ambas poseíamos nuestras limitaciones y entre las dos nos complementábamos.

– "Quizás por eso funcionamos tan bien, arañita." – Tomó otro trago. – "Eres el ying de mi yang."

– "¿Cómo iba ese dicho?" – Bebí también. – "'Los opuestos se atraen' o algo así, ¿no?"

– "Atraen..." – Resaltó. – "Definitivamente."

Continuamos charlando y tomando por un tiempo, hasta que el gruñido de mi estómago nos recordó que no solo de líquido vivimos. La comida del lugar no nos atraía y Cetania necesitaba alejarse del alcohol antes que ella terminara con la cabeza en el inodoro. Nos retiramos y buscamos algún puesto disponible, hasta divisar uno de ramen y takoyaki. También era relativamente barato, así que no lo pensamos mucho.

Habiendo comido, el reloj indicaba que pronto serían las once de la noche. El tiempo voló a velocidad supersónica sin fijarme.

– "Ya es hora de volver a casa, pajarucha." – Le dije a la castaña. – "Pero no sé si tu casera me mate por devolverte toda borracha."

– "Te dije que solo estoy un poquito ebria, arañita." – Contestó arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. – "¿Y por qué tienes doce ojos de repente?"

– "Sip. Yuuko va a asesinarme."

– "Je, solo bromeo, flaquita. No soy tan debilucha para embriagarme con unas cuantas copas."

– "Tu aliento dice lo contrario."

– "¡Es el takoyaki!"

– "Sí, sí. Apresurémonos, que yo necesito un baño."

– "Para mí, siempre hueles bien, Aria."

– "No bromees. Soy una arachne, mi exoesqueleto huele a quitina almizclada. Uso demasiado perfume para enmascararlo."

– "Mis plumas me dan el aroma de un maldito gallinero. Cuando se tiene un sentido del olfato tan desarrollado, una se acostumbra a tolerar los olores."

– "Y yo decía que ver la luz ultravioleta era una maldición. Las evidencias de fluidos corporales son mejores cuando no las notas."

– "Yuck. Imagina entrar al cuarto de un motel."

– "¡Por el casco de Ares! No me des pesadillas, mujer."

– "Je, lo siento. Entonces, el sudor debe parecer colorido para ti, ¿verdad?"

– "Correcto. De hecho, ambas lucimos ligeramente azules desde mi perspectiva. Me gusta."

– "¿Te gusta el azul?"

Sonreí ante esa pregunta, recordando a cierta irlandesa.

– "Lo adoro." – Respondí.

– "A mí me fascina el rojo. Como esa flama en tu abdomen."

– "Oh, _danke_. Es mi marca de nacimiento. El sello no oficial de los Jaëgersturm."

– "Luce genial, rubia."

– "Deja de halagarme tanto, Cetania."

Ella se rió. Quizás estuviera ebria pero al menos era amable. Y agradable. No recuerdo la última vez que saliera a pasear de esta manera por la ciudad con alguien. La arpía era una bendición del Olimpo, sin duda. Alcanzamos nuestro destino, la residencia Honda. La rapaz había avisado con anterioridad a su anfitriona, así que no se extrañó al verla llegar tan tarde y nos saludó desde la sala. Nos quedamos en la puerta, así no notaría el aliento alcohólico de la castaña.

– "Me divertí mucho hoy, Aria. Gracias por pasar el tiempo conmigo."

– "Igualmente, halconcita. Deberíamos repetirlo otro de estos días."

– "Cuenta con ello, alemana."

– "Bueno, pues entonces me voy. Tengo una cita con seguramente una muy enfadada dullahan."

– "Oh…" – Musitó con una mueca de desgano.

– "¿Sucede algo, Cetania?"

– "No, es solo… Aria, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

– "Adelante."

– "A ti… ¿Te gusta esa chica, Lala, verdad?"

Me ruboricé y comencé a tartamudear por inesperada cuestión.

– "Tenía razón, ¿cierto?" – Inquirió la arpía.

– "Parece que todo el mundo sabe mis secretos." – Dije con una sonrisa de resignación.

– "Te lo dije antes, tienes su aroma impregnado en tu persona. Y cuando la vi hoy, ella tenía el tuyo. Mi olfato no me engaña."

– "Solemos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, pero aún no me he confesado. No tengo el valor para decírselo aún."

– "¿Crees que ella corresponda tus sentimientos?"

– "No lo sé."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos.

– "Entonces hay oportunidad aún…" – Habló ella.

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Nada, nada." – Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. – "El alcohol me está dando jaqueca. Ya no te quito más el tiempo."

– "Oh, ya veo. En ese caso, _Gute Nacht, Falke_."

– " _Good night, blondie_."

Atrevidamente, Cetania me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta antes que yo pudiera reaccionar. Me quedé frente a la entrada sin moverme, tratando de procesar lo sucedido. Cuando recuperé el control de mis habilidades motoras, solo pude hacer una cosa.

Sonreí.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** El yuri es bueno para el alma, por eso me gusta escribirlo.

Antes de comenzar esta historia, la idea original contemplaba a Cetania y Aria como una pareja hecha y derecha. No fue hasta después de varias iteraciones que decidí cambiarlo y nombrar a Lala como el interés romántico de la arachne. Es hasta ahora que vengo a agregar algunos toques de aquel prototipo.

Y odio admitirlo, pero Meroune me ha influenciado demasiado como para evitar pasar la oportunidad de crear drama en el futuro. Aléjense de las sirenas, son veneno mental.

Agradezco a **Dragonith** por permitirme el uso de sus arpías pingüino y a **Alther** , cuyo fic " _El poder de la ciencia, is coming._ " fue referenciado en este capítulo. Gracias a todos.

En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y los invito a dejar sus comentarios, que siempre me alegran el día. ¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!


	16. No es fácil tener una primera cita

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos! Tarmo Flake está de regreso.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas quienes me han seguido en esta aventura. Sinceramente, estaba indeciso sobre si volver al mundo del fanfiction después de un receso tan largo, pero su enorme aprecio por mi historia me ha probado que el arriesgarse valió la pena. Gracias a todos, espero no decepcionarlos ahora o después.

Disfruten de este nuevo episodio en la vida de nuestra querida arachne alemana.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

Mientras regresaba a la casa, no dejé de seguir tocando mi mejilla, en el lugar donde Cetania me besó. Estaba feliz por dos cosas; La primera era porque una chica me dio un beso, y la segunda se debía a que afortunadamente, la arpía evitó mi ojo inferior. La saliva en el globo ocular se siente horrible.

A pesar de mi edad, aparte de las (sumamente) escasas muestras de amor de mi familia, jamás había recibido el contacto de un par de labios. Fue una experiencia aparentemente común, pero no dejó de ser especial. La sonrisa no desaparecía de mi rostro, al igual que el ligero rubor que lo impregnaba. Simplemente me agradó.

Llegué a la residencia, esperando que la noche aún pudiera ser salvada para mi cita nocturna con Lala. Aunque honestamente, sabía que las probabilidades eran escasas. Ya van dos veces que falto a mi palabra, así que no la culparía por enojarse. Al menos ahora sabría la razón de su disgusto. No había nadie a la vista. Suspiré, seguramente la dullahan no querrá hablarme por un tiempo. Resignada, fui a tomarme un baño.

Ya aseada, me conformé con pasar la velada sola. Quizás algún mosquito se apiade de mí y me brinde compañía. Abriendo la puerta hacia la terraza, descubrí que la Abismal ya se encontraba ahí, con sus brazos descansando en el barandal y mirando al horizonte. Silenciosamente, me coloqué a su lado, imitando su pose. Dirigió sus ojos hacia mí y luego regresó a enfocarse en el panorama urbano. Todavía reconoce mi existencia, gracias a los dioses.

– "Si deseas golpearme…" – Hablé primero. – "…No opondré resistencia."

– "¿Acaso el satisfacer un primitivo impulso me devolverá el tiempo perdido, mortal?" – Replicó sin voltear su mirada.

– "Satisfará tu ira, si eso te reconforta."

– "No pienso basar mi indulgencia en un acto de violencia."

– "¿Entonces aceptarás mi palabra como disculpa suficiente?"

– "Por supuesto que no."

Suspiré. La irlandesa no me dejaría escapar de esta tan fácilmente.

– "No puedo culparte, Lala. He roto mis promesas demasiadas veces."

– "Faltar a tu palabra es una ofensa para una dullahan, invertebrada."

– "Lo sé. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recobrar tu confianza?"

– "Podrías ofrecerme tu alma." – Contestó, dándose la vuelta hacía mí.

– "¿Es esa tu manera de invitarme a la cama, segadora?" – Provoqué. Esperaba que la broma disipara la tensión.

– "Lamento no responder adecuadamente a tu terrible intento de humor, arachne." – Respondió fríamente, regresando a su postura original.

– "Lo siento." – Forcé una risa. – "Sonaba más divertido en mi cabeza."

– "Desiste. No funcionará."

– "No necesitas mencionarlo."

Volvimos a quedar en silencio. Mi improvisado plan se derrumbó y acepté la derrota. Lo merezco por idiota. Los minutos pasaron al igual que los vehículos en la lejanía.

– "Y aún así, aquí estamos." – Mencioné. – "Quizás no opines lo mismo, pero solo me es suficiente con estar a tu lado esta noche para darme por satisfecha."

La irlandesa no replicó. Pasaron un par de minutos para que volviera a dirigirme la palabra.

– "¿Por qué no puedo enojarme contigo?"

– "Porque en el fondo, eres una buena persona, Lala." – Le sonreí.

– "Quizás solo soy una idiota tolerante."

– "Lo siento, azulita, pero el puesto de idiota ya me pertenece."

Un suspiro por parte de la dullahan se hizo presente. Relajando sus hombros, volvió a mirarme.

– "Confiaré en ti una vez más, Aria. Pero mi paciencia no es eterna, como mi vida." – Afirmó. – "¿Prometes cumplir tu palabra la próxima vez como es debido?"

– "Lala..." – Dije, alzando mi mano en señal de juramento. – "Si vuelvo a decepcionarte, te ofreceré mi alma sin oposición."

– "Nunca tientes a una Abismal, descendiente de Arachne."

– "¿Perderte a ti ó perder mi vida? No veo diferencia alguna."

La segadora se sonrojó ligeramente.

– "D-de acuerdo, mortal. Acepto tu oferta."

– "Je, entonces mañana a la misma hora, mismo lugar, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Afirmativo. ¿Deseas dar por terminada esta reunión?"

– "¿Podríamos quedarnos un poco más? La noche es tan pacífica hoy."

– "Como desees."

– " _Danke_ , Lala."

Disfrutamos el calmado ambiente en agradable silencio hasta pasada la medianoche. La dullahan no mostraba cansancio, gracias a su sangre sobrenatural, pero yo requería recargar mi energía para mañana. Tampoco voy a romper mi promesa a mis jefas faltando a mi empleo. Acordando el fin de nuestra velada, nos dimos las buenas noches y nos retiramos a descansar.

– "Lala…" – Le hablé antes de entrar al ático.

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "Te recompensaré de algún modo, tenlo por seguro."

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y entramos a nuestras habitaciones.

…

¡Argh, demonios! ¡No hay tiempo para ejercicios matutinos! ¡Debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde al trabajo!

Dándome un baño ruso (¡la cara limpia y el abdomen sucio!), me vestí tan pronto como pude. El día anterior me dejó exhausta y dormí de más. ¡Justo lo que no quería! Afortunadamente Lala aún sentía piedad de mí y me preparó un desayuno rápido. Le agradecí profundamente y salí disparada de la casa.

– "Aria…" – Me llamó la dullahan mientras me alejaba. – "Tu gorra."

¡ _Scheisse_! ¡Casi la olvido!

– " _Danke schön_ , Lala." – Dije tomando la prenda. – "Eres mi ángel azul."

Le di un atrevido beso en la frente y corrí en dirección a la nevería. No necesité voltear para adivinar que la irlandesa se sonrojó por mi acción. Que el día comience mejor para ella, me dije sonriendo. Miré la hora en mi teléfono, solo contaba con cuatro minutos para acudir a tiempo. Y si algo siempre me inculcaron en Sparassus, fue a ser puntual.

– "¡ _Entschuldigung_!" – Me disculpé al entrar. – "¡Me quedé dormida!"

– "Llegas más temprano que Pin." – Informó Winona desde el mostrador, leyendo como siempre. – "Como sea, revisa nuestro inventario de paletas y dame una cifra exacta de existencias."

– "¡ _Jawohl_ , _Fräulein_ Winona!"

Suerte a la canadiense no le importa el horario mientras haga mi trabajo. Ahora puedo concentrarme en como recompensar a Lala. Le prometí hacerlo y no puedo fallarle. Pensando por un tiempo, decidí que deberíamos pasar un día entero, solo nosotras dos.

Me ruboricé ligeramente. Una cita no oficial con la irlandesa, pero cita al fin. La llevaría a algún lugar hermoso, veríamos un atardecer. Quizás me deje tomarla de la mano, después acariciar su rostro con delicadeza y, con nuestras miradas entrelazadas, besar tiernamente sus labios, uniendo nuestros corazones en el acto.

– "Jaëgersturm, ¿por qué tan roja?" – Preguntó una voz repentinamente.

– "¡Ah! ¡Jefa Pin!" – Exclamé sorprendida al ver a la rusa detrás mío. – "¡N-no es nada!"

– "Ten cuidado por si te sientes mal, _pauk_. No quiero que te enfermes."

– "¡N-no hay problema, jefa! ¡E-estoy bien!"

Diablos, no debería andar fantaseando en horas de trabajo. Antes de continuar lamentándome, una idea me vino a la cabeza.

– "Uhm… ¿Jefa?"

– "Dime, _devushka_."

– "El pago es hasta el viernes, ¿cierto?"

– " _Da_. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

– "Bueno." – Junté mis dedos. – "Quisiera… quisiera un adelanto de este, si no es molestia."

Pin solo alzó su ceja, con expresión confundida. Nunca dije que fuera una buena idea. Ahora a esperar a que la arpía me despida.

– "¿Un adelanto?" – Cuestionó la mujer pingüino.

– "¡E-es decir, solo si usted me considera digna de su generosidad! ¡No tiene por qué aceptar!"

– "¿A quién mataste, Jaëgersturm?"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡No, a nadie! ¡E-es solo un asunto familiar!"

– "¿Quién es la afortunada, araña?" – Preguntó Winona, apareciendo detrás de la rusa.

– "¿Eh?" - Musité desconcertada.

– "Necesitas el dinero para tu chica especial, ¿no?"

¡¿Pero cómo…?!

– "Winny, por favor." – Habló Pin. – "No insinúes que Jaëgersturm es…"

– "Es cierto." – Interrumpí.

– "¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?"

– " _Fräulein_ Winona tiene razón. Quiero… quiero invitar a una chica a salir..." – Confesé bajando apenada mi cabeza. – "S-soy lesbiana."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– "¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije, pájara boba! ¡Págame!" – Declaró la canadiense a su compañera, extendiendo su aleta.

– " _Chyort_ …" – Espetó la eslava, entregando un fajo de billetes a su amiga.

Esperen… ¿qué?

– "U-ustedes… ¿lo sabían?" – Pregunté incrédula.

– "¡Yo no!" – Exclamó Pin con sus extremidades al aire. – "¡Pero es obvio que esta enana ya estaba enterada! ¡Tramposa!"

– "Para nada, gritona. En realidad fue sencillo de deducir." – Explicó la adelaida contando su dinero. – "La forma en cómo esta arachne te miraba las tetas era suficiente evidencia. Y ese corte de machorra que se carga lo anuncia a gritos."

– "¡ _F-Fräulein_ Winona! ¡No diga esas cosas!" – Reclamé ruborizada.

– "¡Argh! ¡Lo que gano por ser tan atractiva!" – Se quejó Dragovskaya. – "¡Me voy temprano! ¡Winny, me las vas a pagar!"

Y con esa rabieta, la rusa se fue del lugar. Bien, ahí quedó mi adelanto y mis planes. ¡Malditos canadienses! ¡Solo traen problemas! ¡Que se mueran todos!

– "Ella va a estar irritable todo el día, pero el triunfar sobre esa grandulona hace que valga la pena." – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

– "No imaginaba que ustedes apostaban respecto a mis preferencias." – Suspiré con voz desganada.

– "Sabía que ganaría, por eso lo hice. En fin, toma." – Me ofreció el dinero más algo extra. – "Tu pago por adelantado. Que te diviertas con tu novia."

– "¿Eh? P-pero, jefa, esto es…"

– "¡Pfff! Soy la dueña de este negocio, como si me hiciera falta." – Declaró encogiendo sus hombros. – "Además, me sentiría mal por arruinar tu romance."

– "¿Está segura?"

– "Claro. Llévala a un lugar bonito."

¡Oh, gran Zeus, bendice a Canadá y a sus hermosos magnánimos habitantes! ¡Larga vida a tan hermosa tierra!

– "¡ _Danke, danke, danke_!" – Expresé sumamente contenta, abrazando a mi superior. – "¡Se lo agradezco mucho, _Fräulein_ Winona!"

– "¡Ack! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Wah!"

– "¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento, jefa!" – Me disculpé soltándola de inmediato. – "¡Mil perdones!"

– "No vuelvas a hacer eso, araña. Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo antes que cambie de opinión."

– "¡ _J-jawohl_!" – Hice un saludo militar y regresé a contar nuestro inventario.

Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte. En total tengo 83,659 yenes, mi salario entero más lo de la apuesta. Veamos, si la tasa de interés nacional está a… Y si el Dow Jones indica que… Si tengo cuatro manzanas y me como una… Eso equivale a 752 dólares estadounidenses ó 711 Sparassusreichmarks. Suficiente para una tarde memorable y aún me sobra. ¡Perfecto!

Mi felicidad era muy evidente: Atendía a los clientes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, barría el piso mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía e incluso me daba el lujo de agregar caritas sonrientes con gomitas a los helados. Me sentía en las nubes. Lo mejor es que mi opinión respecto a Winona cambió por completo. Ahora entiendo como Pin se hizo su amiga.

– "Ah, ¿no es hermosa la vida, jefa?"

– "Sigue barriendo, Jaëgersturm."

Por supuesto, lo gruñona no se le quita ni con cirugía. El final de la jornada llegó y después de despedirme de la chica pingüino, me encaminé a casa. Hora de darle la buena nueva a la irlandesa.

– " _Fáilte_ , Aria." – Me recibió la dullahan. – "¿Es mi idea o luces inusualmente radiante esta tarde?"

– "Algo así, Lala. ¿Quieres que te ayude con el almuerzo?

– "Me encantaría."

Mi humor no decayó durante el tiempo que cociné o deguste mis alimentos, siendo mi sonrisa la mayor prueba. Las chicas y Kurusu lo notaron, pero les calmé afirmando que no era nada importante. A Rachnera tampoco se le escapó mi estado de ánimo, pero no dijo nada. Solo me guiñó tres ojos. Gracias por tu discreción, tejedora. Terminamos de comer y detuve a la segadora en su camino a lavar los trastes.

– "Lala, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?" – Le pregunté con una sonrisa de lado.

– "Solo nuestra reunión nocturna."

– "Se cancela."

– "¿Por qué?"

Le mostré un gran fajo de billetes de diferente denominación. Con audaz destreza, usé mis dedos para formar una especie de abanico con el papel moneda, creando un efecto casi dramático.

– "Tú…" – Le apunté. – "Yo…" – Apunté hacia mi persona. – "Vamos a hacerlo."

– "¿Q-q-q-qué?" – Tartamudeó la sonrojada mujer.

– "Vamos a divertirnos en la gran ciudad. Esta tarde, solo nosotras dos." – Moví mis cejas juguetonamente. – "¿Qué dices?"

– "¿S-s-solo nosotras?"

– "Sip."

– "¿E-esta tarde?"

– "Sip."

– "¿Solo nosotras?"

– "Oh, Hera. Ya te rompí."

Lala permaneció sin habla por varios segundos. Mi provocadora sonrisa no le ayudaba a disminuir su ruborizado estado. Diablos, un poco de dinero y ya me siento una conquistadora. Hey, si mis ancestros conquistaron ciudades enteras, yo puedo con una Abismal. Además, pasar el tiempo con Cetania me dio suficiente valor para actuar con algo más de determinación.

– "D-de acuerdo." – Confirmó la irlandesa.

Mi sonrisa se tornó aún más grande. Ahora que lo pienso, debe ser una vista aterradora con mis afilados dientes. Pero la dullahan no se queja, así que no importa.

– "Tres horas. Ponte algo sexy." – Le guiñé mis tres ojos.

Dejé a Lala y a sus rojas mejillas para dirigirme a mi habitación. Inhalé profundo y me dejé caer sobre la cama, hundiendo mi cara en la almohada. No es fácil actuar como una casanova. Sinceramente, ni yo sabía que podía ser tan temeraria. ¿Es esta la verdadera Jaëgersturm o solo estoy ebria de poder económico?

– "Vaya, vaya, Aria." – Habló Rachnera entrando al ático. – "Si que te has vuelto una seductora. Estoy tan orgullosa de mi pupila."

– "Ugh. No sé que fue todo eso." – Me volteé. – "Me cuesta creer que me comportara de esa manera."

– "Pero lograste tu objetivo, ¿no?"

– "Así es. Pero, ¿siempre he sido así, en el interior?"

– "En ocasiones nuestra personalidad toma giros inesperados, cazadora. A veces, solo necesitas un pequeño empujón."

– "Creo que pasar la tarde con Cetania me motivó, sin contar que mi salario por adelantado me dio suficiente confianza para actuar así."

– "En parte, pero en realidad el estímulo más grande provino de tu propio deseo de conquistar a Lala." – Aseguró la tejedora alzando su dedo. – "Hacía mucho que deseabas hacer esto."

– "Quizás…" – Suspiré. – "Solo no esperes algo así tan seguido. No quiero parecerme a ti."

– "¿Un poco de valor y ya crees estar a mi nivel? Que ingenua eres, Aria."

Ella saltó a la cama y me rodeó por completo. Oh, rayos, no otra vez.

– "¡R-Rachnee!"

– "Cuando se trata de seducir, no existe otra como la gran Rachnera Arachnera." – Declaró ella tomando mi barbilla en sus manos. – "Mis habilidades no poseen parangón."

– "N-nunca dije que fuera como tú, solo que no deseaba seguir tu camino."

– "Es una lástima." – Pasó su dedo por mi estómago. – "Hay tanto que podría enseñarte."

Delineó hasta el centro de mi pecho con su dígito. Usaba guantes, así que no me lastimó con sus garras.

– "Dime una cosa, Aria; ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez tengas a la dullahan a tu merced en la cama?" – Cuestionó con voz seductora.

– "Ni siquiera me le he declarado…" – Contesté temerosa. Diablos, aún sin ropa, Rachnera es hipnotizante.

– "Lo harás, eventualmente. Pero seguramente no con palabras, sino con un salvaje acto de amor."

– "Yo no haría eso…"

– "No me engañas, cazadora." – Susurró a mi oído. – "Ya estás mostrando los primeros signos de tu naturaleza dominante. Esto solo escalará sin detenerse."

– "T-te equivocas."

– "¿En verdad?" – Se rió sardónicamente. – "Responde; ¿Qué cosa no estoy haciendo, que no le harías a tu querida Lala?"

– "Yo…"

– "Disfrutaste tener el control, ¿o no?" – Acarició mi mejilla. – "Es una sensación adictiva, lo sé. Nada como poseer a tu presa indefensa."

– "Solo la provoqué un poco."

– "Así comienza todo, con actos pequeños. Pronto tus coqueteos subirán de tono hasta obtener tu preciado premio. Está bien, eres una depredadora. Acepta lo que eres."

No dije nada. Era verdad que cada vez que provocaba a la irlandesa, suprimía mi intenso deseo de continuar. Y sin embargo…

– "No niego mi instinto, Rachnera." – Afirmé apartando su mano lentamente. – "Pero no dejaría que mi propio impulso me domine a mí. Lala sabrá de mis sentimientos, alguno de estos días. Y será de una manera civilizada."

Lo dije con una gran seguridad en mis palabras. Miré fijamente a la tejedora. Esta sonrió.

– "Sigues con esa convicción de acero, Aria. Admito que es casi inspirador." – Se quitó los guantes y los arrojó a mis manos. – "Deberían quedarte."

– "Oh, son lindos. Pero, ¿por qué?"

– "Lo mereces por ser tan noble. Además, no querrás lastimar a tu dullahan en su primera cita."

– "Creo que tienes razón."

Me los puse. El resistente material, hecho de seda pura, era elástico y se amoldó perfectamente a mis garras, que eran mayores que las de Arachnera. Mi sentido del tacto no perdió sensibilidad. Casi una obra de arte.

– "Los hice yo." – Explicó la tejedora. – "Y tranquila, que la seda vino de las hileras en mis manos, no mi abdomen."

– "Son muy suaves. _Danke schön_ , Rachnera."

– " _Bitte sehr_."

Apreciaba este lado de la arachne. Era como tener una hermana mayor, dispuesta a ayudarte.

– "¿Sabes? Puede que luzca muy segura de mi misma, pero en realidad, estoy más nerviosa que una oveja en un matadero." – Confesé. – "Es mi primera cita informal con la mujer que me gusta."

– "Te apuesto a que Lala está temblando como gelatina también. Me encantaría seguirlas para observar las tonterías que cometen."

– "Lo harías, ¿verdad?"

– "Por supuesto que sí. La torpeza del primer romance es la mejor fuente de humor gratuito, especialmente cuando es ajena."

– "Confío en que te conformarás con imaginar nuestros percances."

– "Descuida, ya me contarás como te fue en tu gran noche. Así me pagas el favor de esos guantes."

– "De acuerdo, es un trato. Pero nada de detalles íntimos."

– "Oh, jo, jo." – Rió. - "¿Entonces si quieres cerrar tu cita con broche de oro?"

– "¡N-no! ¡No me refería a eso!"

¡Argh! ¡Mi lengua me traiciona de nuevo!

– "En todo caso, aún no tengo idea de adonde llevarla." – Dije, incorporándome. – "Pasé casi la mitad de la noche cavilando sobre ello y todavía no me decido."

– "Creí que conocías bien a tu irlandesa."

– "Sé lo que puede interesarle, pero quiero que sea perfecto."

– "No te compliques tanto; Lo importante es pasar el tiempo juntas, sin importar el lugar."

– "Eso espero. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

– "Simple: Llévala al parque de diversiones."

– "Eso… No es mala idea."

– "No es física cuántica, cazadora. Súbanse a los juegos mecánicos, cómprale un peluche, vomiten el algodón de azúcar, el objetivo es divertirse."

– "Aunque, bueno, estaba pensando en algo más romántico."

– "Oh, en ese caso solo vayan a un buen restaurante."

– "Pero nada supera a los platillos de Lala."

– "Estás olvidando la razón principal de todo esto, ¿verdad? Es sobre disfrutar la compañía, no evaluar la comida, tonta."

– "Oh… Claro, es obvio." – Me di un golpe en la cabeza. – "Gracias de nuevo, Rachnee."

La tejedora podía dar buenos consejos cuando se lo proponía. Quisiera que ella fuera así todo el tiempo. La hora estaba cerca y me di un meticuloso baño, asegurándome de lavar cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Nunca antes mi exoesqueleto había recibido tanto cuidado. Hmm, quizás debería repetir el proceso para asegurarme que luzca inmaculado.

– "¡Aria, ya sal de ahí, con un demonio!" – Vociferó Miia golpeando la puerta. – "¡No eres la única que debe usar el baño!"

Maldita culebra. Me apresuré a terminar con mi aseo. Debo haberme gastado las cerdas de mi cepillo dental de tanto que lavé mi boca. Y qué decir de las cantidades industriales de perfume que rocié en mi cuerpo. Quisiera tener un mejor atuendo para tan especial ocasión, pero eso será en otra oportunidad. Sacudiendo mi gorra y alistando mis nuevos guantes, me hallaba preparada para salir.

– "Todo tuyo, lombriz de agua puerca." – Le indiqué a la lamia apenas salí del baño.

– "¡Kshaa! ¡No me llames lombriz!" – Espetó siseando su lengua bífida.

– "Un momento, Miia. Ven aquí." – Dije rodeándole con mi brazo alrededor del cuello y susurrándole al oído. – "Dime, si quisieras conquistar a _Herr Kommandant_ en su primera cita, ¿A dónde lo llevarías?"

– "¿Ah? ¿A q-qué viene eso?"

– "Solo curiosidad. Anda, prometo guardar tu secreto."

– "B-bueno… Si quisiera ganar el corazón de mi Cariño, entonces… Creo que lo invitaría al cine a ver una película romántica." – Confesó juntando sus dedos.

– "Uhm, buena sugerencia. Gracias, Miia."

– "Espera, araña. ¿Qué estás planeando?"

– "Relájate, solo quiero estar preparada por si tuviera una hipotética cita con alguien en el futuro."

– "Saldrás con Lala, ¿verdad?"

¡¿Pero qué…?!

– "¡¿C-como lo…?!"

– "Ella también se encerró ahí adentro hace una hora. Y honestamente, por la forma en que te trata, es más que obvio que ustedes se traen algo."

Subestimé la perspicacia de la pelirroja. A este paso, toda la casa lo sabrá.

– "B-bueno… T-tal vez hagamos algo hoy juntas… ¡P-pero no es lo que imaginas!"

– "Tranquila, Aria. Yo te apoyo en esto, ¿recuerdas?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "Contigo y la dullahan fuera del panorama, tendré menos rivales con las cuales competir."

Oh, dioses. Ella aún seguía con eso. Tampoco es que me moleste, mientras lo acepte.

– "Uhm… ¿Es un placer? En todo caso, te agradezco por los ánimos."

– " _Oki doki_. Ahora ve por tu pitufo, que yo necesito un baño."

– "Lala no es un pitufo, gusana."

– "Uy, ya la defiendes. Ojalá no te conviertas en una celosa después." – Dijo cerrando la puerta.

¡¿No te mordiste la lengua, hipócrita?! Bah, por eso no me gustan las lamias. Son unas víboras.

– "¿Aria?" – Habló una voz detrás de mí.

– "¿Qué quie-?"

¡Por el arco de Artemisa! ¡La perfección si existe!

Lala ostentaba un hermoso vestido _qipao_ color morado oscuro de una sola pieza. La tela estaba cubierta por un patrón de diversos lirios púrpura. La ropa dejaba el cuello y los brazos al descubierto, pero lo más llamativo era el corte en ambos lados que permitía admirar sus caderas. ¡Esas divinas, divinas caderas! Todo complementado por finas sandalias. Que de nuevo se haya alaciado el cabello para deshacerse de ese mechón era la cereza del pastel.

– "¿T-te gusta?" – Preguntó tímidamente la irlandesa.

¿Gustarme? ¡Me dan ganas de saltarte encima, mujer! ¡Y qué decir de esas hermosas piernas que tu mamacita te heredó! ¡Como quisiera que rodearan mi cuerpo en este instante! ¡Aagh, creo que…!

– "Me vine…" – Contesté intentando calmar el temblor de mi mandíbula.

– "¡¿Qué?!"

– "¡Me vine a dar cuenta de que lo adoro! ¿Dónde conseguiste ese bellísimo atuendo?"

– "Ah, bueno… Mi primera familia eran inmigrantes taiwaneses millonarios. Pude darme el lujo de poseer este vestido, pero nunca lo usé antes. Jamás encontré ocasión para ponérmelo."

– "Te queda perfecto, Lala. En verdad que sí."

– " _Go raibh míle maith agat_ , Aria."

– " _Bitte sehr_. ¿Lista para recorrer la urbe?"

– "Por supuesto."

Entrelacé su brazo con el mío. Ella no objeto. Con una sonrisa compartida, dimos los primeros pasos de nuestra cita y emprendimos camino hacia el centro de la ciudad. En ese momento, no existía nadie más en el mundo, excepto nosotras dos. Toda la felicidad existente en este plano existencial se concentraba en mi persona recorriendo las calles junto a la mujer que amaba. Era el paraíso.

Descarté la idea del parque de diversiones. Un vestido como ese se maltrataría con lo agitado del lugar. De la misma manera, se vería desperdiciado en una oscura sala de cine, con el suelo pegajoso y los padres irresponsables que llevan a sus ruidosos retoños, creando escándalo. No, mi Lala merecía lucir esa figura con clase, como toda una diosa ameritaba.

– "¿Podemos ir a una librería, Aria?" – Preguntó la irlandesa tímidamente.

– "Ah, claro."

Demonios, esta chica en verdad es mi alma gemela. Suerte Cetania no está aquí para burlarse de la dullahan. Afortunadamente Japón suele valorar la lectura y hallar una tienda era tarea sencilla. Entramos a la más cercana que encontramos. Una campanita sonó apenas cruzamos la puerta.

– "Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Librería Paradoja. ¿En qué podemos servirle?" – Nos saludó una amable mujer.

– "Ah, solo estamos mirando por el momento." – Respondí.

– "Si requieren asistencia, no duden en preguntar. Y por si están interesadas, ya contamos con el nuevo volumen de ' _Yui, la guerrera tsundere._ '"

– "Ya veo. Gracias, señorita."

Continuamos revisando los diversos tomos en los estantes. Yo no buscaba nada en particular, aunque algo sobre historia militar siempre es bienvenido. Mientras hojeaba una enciclopedia ilustrada de bombarderos, Lala se entretenía con la sección de cocina.

– "¿Planeando nuevas recetas, segadora?"

– "Solo estaba interesada en probar algo distinto. Los libros de nuestro casero solo cubren la cultura japonesa."

– "Ah, entiendo. Lleva los que desees, no hay problema."

– "Solo requiero este por ahora."

– "Con confianza, toma el que quieras. ¿Qué tal si incluyes este de cocina alemana? Me muero por saber cómo le darías tu toque especial al _Bratwurst_."

– "¿E-en verdad te parece que pueda hacerle honor a la comida germana, mortal?"

– "El honor sería para Alemania."

Ella sonrió ruborizada. Mis halagos no eran falsos, realmente deseaba conocer las maravillas que ella podría hacer con los platillos teutones. Se me hacía agua la boca con solo imaginar un _Rote Wurst_ bávaro al estilo de la dullahan. Habiendo elegido lo que íbamos a llevar, pagamos y proseguimos con nuestra cita.

– "Debí haber traído algo para no andar cargando esto todo el tiempo." – Opiné a mi compañera. – "Pero nunca usé bolsos o similares."

– "Oh, lamento haber comprado tantos títulos, Aria."

– "No te preocupes. Hey, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos para comprar uno?"

– "¿Eh? Pero no en necesario gastar tu dinero en tales cosas. Podemos regresar a casa y dejar esto allá."

– "Nada de eso, azulita. Nuestro paseo no se interrumpe por nada."

– "¡A-Aria!" – Exclamó la irlandesa cuando tomé su mano y la guié hacia la tienda más cercana.

Visitamos una elegante tienda de ropa llamada Kiki's Secret. Nunca tuve interés en las tendencias de la moda, prefiriendo siempre vestimenta regular, pero las prendas en despliegue eran realmente bellas. Había un fino abrigo estilo germano, reminiscente a las usadas en las trincheras de la Gran Guerra, pero con ese toque de elegancia. No es extraño que un local como este vendiera artículos pseudo-militares, después de todo Hugo Boss diseñó uniformes para los Nazis y la legendaria Coco Chanel era espía de estos. Los villanos también tienen sentido del buen vestir.

– "¿Hallaste algo que te guste, Lala?"

– "Creí que tú eras la que buscaba un bolso."

– "Sinceramente luciría mejor en ti. Tú eres la del cuerpo de supermodelo."

– "N-no bromees de e-esa manera, mortal…"

– "No lo hago. E insisto, a ti te quedaría mejor. Anda, elige el que más te guste."

– "En verdad, esto no es necesario."

– "¿Qué tiene de malo darse un capricho de vez en cuando? Te repito que el dinero no es problema, así que adelante."

– "D-de acuerdo."

La dullahan revisó los distintos modelos de bolsos de mano disponibles. Se tomó su tiempo hasta decantarse por uno color azabache, muy bonito. Curiosamente, el patrón que lo cubría tenía forma de telarañas.

– "¿T-te parece bien este?" – Me preguntó sonrojada.

– "Todo lo que hagas me parece bien, segadora."

– "N-no me halagues tanto, mortal."

– "Je, no puedo evitarlo."

Elegido su opción, llamé a una de las asistentes.

– "Disculpe, señorita, nos gustaría adquirir este producto."

– "Ah, el especial de Rin Armani. Tienen muy buen gusto, si me permiten opinar. Síganme a la caja, por favor." – Nos indicó la chica.

El precio que tuviera no me importaba, me sentía como toda una magnate con billetes en mano.

– "Ya que este artículo está en oferta, solo serían 22,100 yenes, señorita." – Informó sonriente la mujer.

¡Ay mamá araña! ¡Eso es como 200 dólares tan solo por un poco de cuero! Mis panties casi cambian de color en el acto, pero ahora no puedo dejar mal a mi irlandesa. Ni modo, Jaëgersturm, como una vez te dijo esa saltarina mexicana: Te la vas a comer doblada.

– "¿No crees que es algo caro?" – Me susurró Lala.

– "Tranquila, azulita, que esta arachne es más rica que un petrolero texano."

Y terminará más pobre que un pordiosero si continua así, pensé. Pero no dejaré que este pequeño percance me arruine el día. Pagué la cantidad debida y traté de ignorar las protestas de mi cartera. Si no fuera por la manutención del gobierno, estaría planeando como subsistir a base de sopa instantánea por los siguientes días. Pero ver a la chica Abismal portando su nuevo bolso con la gracia de una deidad griega, hacía valer la pena el sacrificio. La felicidad de la irlandesa no tenía precio.

Caminamos un tiempo, deleitándonos con las interesantes vistas que el centro de la ciudad ofrecía. El ambiente urbano de Asaka aún me cautivaba. Después de vivir en una aldea pequeña con pocas novedades, el bullicio del imperio de cristal y concreto tenía cierto encanto.

De repente, unos débiles sollozos captaron nuestra atención. Intrigadas, optamos por investigar el origen de tales llantos. Hallamos la respuesta al ver a una pequeña lamia, llorando en medio de la plaza. Lala y yo nos miramos y silenciosamente acordamos en tratar de ayudar a la pobre liminal.

– "Hola." – Le saludó la dullahan, acercándose. – "¿Te sucedió algo, pequeñita?"

– "Mi… Mi mamá… No sé donde está…" – Respondió gimoteando. – "Estoy perdida…"

Era para quebrarle el corazón a cualquiera. La niña poseía un hermoso color dorado como su ondulado cabello y su voz resquebrajada sonaba tierna aún detrás de sus lamentos. No resistíamos el deseo de reconfortarla con un abrazo.

– "¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarla?" – Ofreció auxiliarla la segadora. La lamia afirmó débilmente con su cabeza.

Lala acarició su pelo, diciéndole que no se preocupara. La pequeña lentamente se calmó y cesó el lloriqueo.

– "¿Cómo te llamas, querida?" – Le pregunté a la niña.

– "Ami. Soy Ami Sprins."

– "Gusto en conocerte, Ami. Soy Aria y ella es Lala." – Le indiqué a ella. – "¿Dónde viste por última vez a tu mami?"

– "Ella estaba por aquí hace un rato, pero… Pero luego vi un vestido muy bonito y después quise ver un puesto de comida y… Y me perdí." – Relató preocupada, casi al borde de un segundo llanto.

– "Está bien, Ami. La hallaremos enseguida." – Le aseguró la irlandesa. – "Toma mi mano."

– "De acuerdo…"

Caminamos con la niña intentando dar con su progenitora. No debería ser muy difícil encontrar a una lamia en medio de la multitud humana, especialmente si es del mismo inusual color que su retoño. Por supuesto que, la noche y la gran cantidad de otras liminales en el área podrían retrasar la búsqueda un poco. Interrogamos a un policía por si tenía información útil, pero no pudo ayudarnos.

Proseguimos rastreando a la madre perdida alrededor de la manzana. Pasamos por un edificio cuyas ventanas proveían ser excelentes espejos. No pude evitar observarnos a las tres reflejadas en el cristal.

– "¿Qué sucede, Aria?" – Cuestionó mi amiga al verme distraída.

– "Míranos en este momento, Lala."

– "Oh…" – Exclamó al percatarse.

Lucíamos como una familia dando un paseo con su pequeña hija, por más descabellada que la idea de una arachne y una dullahan criando a una lamia pudiera sonar. Sonreí y mi compañera se sonrojó cuando la rodeé con mi brazo, pegándola a mí. Ami estaba entretenida saludando a su reflejo. Continuamos con la misión, platicando un poco con la niña para distraerla de su aflicción. Funcionaba, ella cada vez parecía menos triste.

– "¿Aria Onee-chan, es Lala su novia?" – Preguntó de repente la joven rubia. Por poco choco con un poste de luz.

– "A-Ami, ¿a qué vie-ne-ne eso?" – Tartamudeé.

– "Es que se parecen mucho a las parejas que vi hoy. Y se ven tan unidas…"

– "S-solo somos ami-migas, ¿v-verdad, Lala?"

La dullahan asintió nerviosamente, con un rojo en su rostro más brillante que las lámparas a nuestro alrededor.

– "Oh, yo creí que… ¡Ah, mi mamá, ahí está!" – Indicó la pequeña.

Ella se deslizó a toda velocidad para reunirse con una lamia más grande de su mismo color, aunque este no era tan intenso como el de la niña.

– "¡Ami, hija mía! ¿Dónde estabas?" – Exclamó la mujer abrazando a su primogénita.

– "Me perdí… Lo-lo siento, mami." – Esta regresó el abrazo con fuerza. – "¡Pero mis Onee-chans me ayudaron a encontrarte!"

La mujer madura se acercó a nosotras.

– "Les agradezco infinitamente el cuidar mi pequeña Ami." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Lamento los contratiempos causados."

– "No es molestia, señora. Hicimos lo que cualquier ciudadana decente haría." – Le contesté.

– "En todo caso, estaré siempre en deuda con ustedes. Hija, despídete de estas amables señoritas."

– "¡Aria Onee-chan, gracias por todo!" – Declaró Ami con un fuerte abrazo, con todo y cola.

– "D-de nada, Ami. Trata de no preocupar a-a tu mamita de nuevo." – Repliqué intentando respirar ante el fuerte agarre de la chiquilla.

– "¡Lala Onee-chan, a ti también te quiero!" – Hizo lo mismo con la irlandesa.

– "Está b-bien, fue un p-placer."

La infante la apretó tan fuerte que la cabeza de la dullahan se desprendió de repente. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, este fue roto por los gritos de una aterrada lamia y el resto de los transeúntes. Colocando su cabeza en su lugar, Lala y yo nos disculpamos y huimos lo más pronto posible. Por Hades, ojalá no hayamos traumado a la pobre niña.

– "La lamias son problemas garantizados." – Mencioné al habernos alejado lo suficiente. – "No importa cuán lindas sean."

– "No era mi intención espantarla, pero ella poseía la fortaleza de una boa constrictora." – Dijo la irlandesa, recuperando el aliento. – "Sin embargo, me agradó el reunirla con su madre."

– "Me sorprendió lo rápido que la tranquilizaste. Eres hábil tratando con niños."

– "Solo hice lo lógico. Además, no podía permitir que continuara en ese estado." – Declaró con nostalgia en su voz. – "Es lo que Eve hubiera querido."

– "Eres demasiado buena para este mundo, Lala." – Le sonreí. – "Y dime, ¿algún otro lugar que desees visitar?"

– "En realidad, opino que deberíamos regresar. La hora de la cena está próxima."

– "¿Y crees que voy a dejar que te esclavices en la estufa de nuevo? Lo siento, segadora, pero sería inaceptable el dejarlo ocurrir."

– "¿De qué hablas, mortal?"

– "Hablo de que tú y yo, mi querida azulita, vamos a comer en el mejor restaurante que esta humilde ciudad pueda ofrecer." – Manifesté rodeándola con mi brazo. – "Así que prepara los dientes."

– "El mejor restaurante es _Die Ekaterina_ , ubicado a tres kilómetros de aquí y se requiere reservación previa de al menos cinco meses." – Respondió secamente.

 _Wunderbar…_

– "Bueno, entonces el segundo mejor. Alista esos cubiertos, segadora."

– " _Rachel's_ , mil seiscientos metros a partir de este punto, reservaciones necesarias."

– "El tercero será en ese caso…"

– " _La Fonda de la tía Ruri_ , no trabajan hoy."

– "¿Alguna opción que sugieras antes de continuar auto-humillándome?"

– "Hay un Kentucky Fried Harpy en la esquina."

– "¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!"

¡Argh! ¡Las memorias regresan! ¡Aléjense de mi cabeza! ¡Redrum, redrum!

– "¿Cómo es que conoces tanto, mujer?" – Cuestioné, recobrando mi respiración regular.

– "Familia huésped millonaria, como mencioné con anterioridad. Visitar tales lugares era rutina."

– "Diablos, y yo que pensaba impresionarte."

– "Nunca dije que fuera entusiasta de aquellos establecimientos. El lujo y precios astronómicos no garantizan satisfacción culinaria, a mi parecer."

– "Bueno, ¿te conformas con este?" – Apunté al local a nuestra izquierda.

– "Considero que es una alternativa aceptable."

Bien, al menos resultará barato. O eso espero, a menos que _El Sazón de Pachylene_ anuncie publicidad falsa. El sitio no estaba mal, con decoraciones que lo hacían sentir tanto rústico como hogareño. El cuadro con la pintura de un hombre y una arpía, quienes supuse debían ser los dueños, daba la bienvenida al comedor principal. Afortunadamente mi tamaño no resultó obstáculo para hallar mesa disponible. La mesera nos entregó el menú a ambas y esperó a que dictáramos nuestra orden. Los platillos eran en su mayoría de procedencia canadiense. Y, gracias a los dioses, también bastante asequibles.

– "Creo que probaré la carne de jengibre y el tocino _peameal_." – Solicité. – "Acompáñelos con un _ginger ale gold_ , por favor."

– "Deseo la carne asada con pudines Yorkshire, si no es molestia." – Ordenó la irlandesa. – "Y _Ginger ale dry_."

– "Ale dry… Enseguida, señoritas." – Confirmó la chica.

Una agradable melodía clásica se oía en el fondo junto al cuchicheo de los distintos comensales. Tal vez no fuera un bistró internacional de cinco estrellas como divisaba mi plan original, pero ahora que lo pienso, la simple entrada hubiera costado el doble de mi salario. Golpe de suerte, supongo.

– "No tengo idea de qué demonios pedí, pero espero sea comestible." – Le confesé a mi compañera.

– "Es solo carne cubierta en salsa dulce, herencia asiática modificada a las costumbres occidentales. Garantizo que será de tu agrado."

– "Oh, ya veo. Je, sigo siendo una pueblerina después de todo."

– "Ambas procedemos de los mismos humildes orígenes, mortal. Solo tuve la fortuna de contar con acceso a un ambiente más universal."

– "Y dime, Lala, ¿por qué dejaste a tu primera familia?"

La dullahan suspiró. Miró hacia el techo, pensativa.

– "Difícilmente eran una familia. Solían pasar mucho tiempo separados, prefiriendo hallar felicidad en el derroche compulsivo de su abundante capital. Me sentía muy sola en aquella mansión."

– "Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste con ellos?"

– "No fueron más de tres semanas. Durante mi estadía, solía escaparme. No me importaba el aislamiento, pero detestaba el sentirme aprisionada. Además, muy en el fondo, mi naturaleza les parecía repugnante."

– "Diablos…"

– "La única razón por la cual me toleraban y me hacían parte de sus repetidas visitas a ostentosos establecimientos, era para convencer al público de que eran buenas personas. Yo solo era publicidad viviente para sus relaciones sociales. Me asqueé de su falsedad y causé suficientes problemas para conseguir un cambio de domicilio."

– "¿Las siguientes fueron mejores?"

– "En parte, pero jamás me sentí a gusto. Admito que yo aún continuaba con mi teatro falso de psicopompo delirante, pero no creí que en verdad se lo tomaran tan en serio. Todos me temían."

Era entendible. A final de cuentas, Lala siendo una dullahan real y una auténtica mensajera de la muerte, era de esperarse que causara pánico a los demás.

– "Todo eso cambió cuando conocí a ese mortal y a las demás inquilinas de la casa. A pesar de lo disfuncional que puedan ser en ocasiones, existe un auténtico compañerismo entre todos ellos. Fue la primera vez desde que dejé Irlanda que me sentí en un hogar. Uno real."

– " _Herr Kommandant_ es sin duda único, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Correcto. Me alegro de haberlo conocido a él y las chicas." – Volteó a verme. – "Y me alegro de conocerte a ti también, Aria."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, Lala." – Le sonreí gentilmente.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por la camarera, quien depositó nuestros platos en la mesa. Con una reverencia, regresó a sus actividades. Bien, hora de ver de qué está hecha la cocina del lado norte de América.

 _Meine göttin_ …

– "¡Canadienses, bastardos magníficos! ¡Lo volvieron a hacer!" – Declaré en voz baja. – "¡Está delicioso, Lala!"

– "Concuerdo. La textura de la carne es excelente. Y estos postres poseen un gran sabor." – Afirmó degustando su platillo. – "Quizás pueda replicarlo con suficiente práctica."

– "Si logras hacerlo, me caso contigo, mujer."

La irlandesa tuvo que tomar el vaso entero de su bebida para evitar atragantarse. Normalmente me disculparía por tan atrevidas proclamaciones, pero sinceramente, tampoco es que yo estuviera mintiendo. Eso y porque estaba disfrutando del sonrojado rostro de la segadora. Perdóname, Lala, pero eres demasiado linda cuando te avergüenzas.

Luego de terminar nuestros alimentos, pagué la cuenta y nos retiramos. Satisfechas por el día, nos dirigimos a casa. Había sido una velada sencilla, quizás algo anticlimática de lo que esperaba, pero no voy a mostrarme desagradecida porque todo resultó bien al final. Y como dijo Rachnera, el objetivo era disfrutar el tiempo junto a mi chica.

– "¿Te divertiste, segadora?" – Le pregunté.

– "Por supuesto. Deseaba disfrutar la experiencia nocturna de Japón sin necesidad de recurrir a complicados estratagemas para escaparme de mi familia huésped."

– "¿Nunca antes habías salido a pasear de noche, ni siquiera con _Herr Kommandant_ y compañía?"

– "Todas involucraban algún malentendido, generalmente terminando con la malaventura del mortal."

– "Bueno, me alegro de haberte proveído un buen rato. Y gracias por aceptar acompañarme, también soy relativamente nueva en esto, ¿sabes? Las patrullas nocturnas de Sparassus no eran para la convivencia social."

– "Y admito que experimentar la cocina del país canadiense fue agradable."

– "Je, gracias a una de sus ciudadanas obtuve el dinero para organizar esto."

– "Pero, considero que no debiste molestarte en gastar tus ahorros en mí." – Mencionó con los hombros caídos.

–"Fue mi decisión. Y realmente no es que necesite mucho capital personal. Soy de las tacañas que compran estrictamente lo necesario. Pero por ti, no hay problema."

– "Sigo creyendo que fue innecesario."

– "Ahora mismo camino al lado de una hermosa mujer vestida para romper corazones. Por supuesto que valió la pena."

La chica azul se tornó rojo intenso. La tomé del brazo, sin objeción de su parte. Lala se pegó aún más, reposando su cabeza en mi cuerpo y haciendo mi sonrisa más grande de lo que ya era. Durante el trayecto, me encontré con esa arachne saltarina que vi en el club nocturno, paseando en la espalda de un chico. Le guiñe tres ojos al pasar junto a ella y esta hizo lo mismo.

Una suave brisa soplaba, recogiendo las hojas y creando pequeños remolinos vegetales. La luna y las estrellas nos observaban, cubriéndonos con su manto de luz. Por un efímero momento en el espacio-tiempo, no existía nada en el universo, excepto dos mujeres caminando en silencio. No necesitaban decirse nada, puesto que sus corazones no precisaban de palabras para entenderse.

Llegamos a la casa. No había nadie para recibirnos, puesto que todos se hallaban durmiendo plácidamente. La dullahan y yo nos miramos por un momento y nos dimos las buenas noches. Nuevamente le agradecí el pasar tiempo conmigo y me dirigí a subir las escaleras.

– "Aria." – Me habló ella antes de entrar a su cuarto. – "¿Recuerdas… Que esa lamia preguntó si yo era tu pareja?"

– "Oh, claro, je. Qué cosas dicen los niños de ahora, ¿no crees?"

– "Estaba pensando…" – Se mordió el labio ligeramente. – "Que estaría mal decepcionarla."

– "Lala…"

– "¡ _O-Oíche mhaith_! – Se despidió la irlandesa antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

Mi sonrisa no desapareció en toda la noche.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Dieciséis capítulos. Es más de lo que planeaba al principio, pero admito que lo he disfrutado como nunca.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a **Dragonith** por permitir el uso de sus arpías pingüino. Decidí darle algo más de protagonismo a Winona en esta ocasión, la pobre adelaida se la pasa tan callada que pasa desapercibida.

También les doy las gracias a **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Alther** y **Endelstadt** , cuyos fics fueron referenciados en este episodio. Todos ellos me han brindado su apoyo y también han sido fuente de inspiración para mi historia. ¡ _Danke schön, kameraden_!

No duden en dejar sus reseñas y comentarios, siempre es un placer leer su opinión. ¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!

Oh, y no se preocupen por Mero. La magnánima princesa me ha enseñado el camino. Finalmente he abierto los ojos. Resistirse es inútil.

 _Sí, mi Ama, he sido un chico malo… Por favor, castígueme… Ahh…_


	17. No es fácil hallarle empleo a tu amiga

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos! Tarmo Flake les da la bienvenida.

Con el fin de año acercándose, ignoro si mis fechas de publicación continuarán su ritmo regular, así que no se extrañen si ocurrieran retrasos. Además, uno necesita descansar un poco para recargar la inspiración. Eso y porque simplemente soy un perezoso.

En todo caso, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. Únete al Culto de la Gran Sirena.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

* * *

¡Ah, que hermosa mañana!

El sol brilla, los pajaritos trinan, una pariente araña le está arrancando la cabeza a una mosca. ¡Simplemente bello!

Después de lo que mencionó Lala la noche anterior, mi ánimo estaba por las nubes y de repente todo en el mundo parecía ser perfecto. Dando un salto de mi cama, realicé unas cuantas vigorosas flexiones para despertar mis extremidades. Di un par de patadas con mis pedipalpos, me sentía llena de energía.

– "Ugh… Déjame dormir, escandalosa…" – Gruñó Rachnera, dando vueltas en su hamaca.

– "Oh, vamos, Rachnee. El día es perfecto para ejercitarse. ¿No quieres correr un poco?"

– "Cinco horas más…" – Volvió a quejarse, dejando que sus brazos colgaran.

– "Flojonaza."

Bueno, no tiene caso discutir con una perezosa como ella. Bajé del ático y luego de asearme la cara y los dientes, salí de la casa para una caminata matutina. Corrí por varios minutos, dando golpes al aire como si fuera una boxeadora. Incluso me di el lujo de subir las escaleras de algunos edificios elevados y alzar los brazos al llegar a la cumbre, imitando a cierto personaje del cine americano.

Regresé a casa para darme un baño. Tarareando alegres melodías en la ducha, me propuse a comprar algo de ropa y demás artículos personales mas tarde. Por supuesto, iré a tiendas con precios razonables, nada de bolsos que cuesten un ojo de la cara. Y eso que tengo seis. Ya aseada, el ser más hermoso del universo se encontraba saliendo de su habitación.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Lala." – Le di los buenos días a la dullahan.

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin_ , Aria." – Contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

– "¿Podría preguntar con que glorioso pedazo de paraíso deleitará nuestro paladar esta mañana?"

– "Comenzaré con algo regular, aún necesito los víveres adecuados para probar las nuevas recetas."

– "Entiendo. No le quito más su tiempo, _Fräulein_." – Dije con una reverencia.

– "¿Por qué actúas de esa manera, Aria?" – Rió extrañada la irlandesa.

– "Solo me muestro educada frente a una diosa que se digna a caminar entre mortales."

– "Agradezco el halago, pero puedes parar. Es algo embarazoso."

– "Como ordene." – Saludé a modo marcial. – "¿Le molesta si me tomo la libertad de comenzar con mi desayuno?"

– "Adelante."

– " _Danke_. Que disfrute su baño, _meine Göttin_." – Le guiñé.

Ella soltó otra risita y entró al cuarto de baño. Me alegra que ella igual se halle de buen humor. Inicié a preparar algo de huevos y tocino. Encendí mi teléfono para checar los encabezados de las noticias. No toco el periódico, eso es propiedad de Kimihito y honestamente, no me gusta quedar con las manos oliendo a tinta.

No había muchas novedades, solo unas cuantas cosas sobre política, el nuevo sencillo de ANM48, una que otra película y un fallido atentado a un científico. La irlandesa regresó y con una sonrisa, me ayudó a cocinar. Platicamos sobre cosas triviales. Le comuniqué mi plan de comprar ropa en la tarde y la invité a acompañarme, entonces, noté que su rostro se tornó algo preocupado.

– "¿Sucede algo, Lala?"

– "Oh, nada. Solo estaba pensando en algo…"

– "Dime, con confianza."

– "Uhm… Bueno..." – Miró al suelo, nerviosa. – "Ayer en nuestra cita, cuando estábamos comprando…"

¡Cita! ¡La llamó cita! ¡Éxito, Jaëgersturm!

– "¿Si?"

– "Bien, me di cuenta de que… De que en realidad no he hecho nada desde que llegué aquí." – Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. – "He estado hablando de cómo quería empezar de nuevo, pero en todo este tiempo, solo me portado como una sanguijuela."

– "Lala, no eres un parásito." – Le dije con seriedad.

– "¿En verdad lo crees? Es decir, se supone que me rebelaría contra mi naturaleza, haría algo con mi vida, y mírame. No contribuyo en nada en esta casa."

– "Cocinas. Divinamente." – Le recordé. – "Incluso _Herr Kommandant_ reconoce tu talento al igual que yo."

– "Lo sé, y se los agradezco. Pero hablo de retribuir con algo más que solo eso."

– "¿A qué punto quieres llegar, mujer?"

– "Solo… Solo he considerado… Conseguirme un empleo."

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Después, una sutil sonrisa cruzó por mis labios.

– "Lala…" – Hablé. – "Eso es fantástico."

– "¿Opinas que es buena idea?"

– "¡Por supuesto que sí! El trabajo honrado siempre es buena idea."

– "¿Crees que pueda desempeñarme satisfactoriamente en algún puesto laboral?"

– "¡Claro! ¿Cómo en qué estás pensando?"

– "Sonará predecible, pero… tal vez… ¿Chef?"

– "Muy lógico." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "Me parece una excelente elección."

– "S-si tu lo dices." – Se sonrojó. – "N-no quiero decepcionarte."

– "Está bien, Lala." – Le reconforté con mi mano en su hombro. – "Con tu talento, puedes llegar a donde quieras."

– "N-no exageres."

– "No lo hago. Además, con tu dominio de cualquier idioma, las puertas estarán abiertas en cualquier lugar."

– "De acuerdo." – Suspiró. – "Gracias por confiar en mí."

– "Yo siempre te apoyaré, Lala. No lo olvides." – Indiqué con mi pulgar arriba. – "¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?"

– "Cuando obtenga mi pase independiente."

– "Espera… ¡¿Aún no tienes uno?! ¡P-pero ayer las dos salimos por nuestra cuenta! ¡Y también esa vez que me acompañaste desde el gimnasio!"

– "Rompí las reglas todas esas veces."

Oh, mi Lala. Ambas somos almas rebeldes. Y tú puedes tomar la mía cuando desees. Y mi cuerpo. Y mi virg… ¿De qué hablábamos?

– "Buenos días, chicas." – Saludó Kurusu camino a la ducha. – "¿Sucede algo?"

– " _Guten Morgen_ , _Herr Kommandant_. Creo que Lala desea comunicarle algo."

La dullahan dudó un poco, yo asentí con mi cabeza para animarla.

– "Quisiera… obtener un empleo." – Declaró con timidez la irlandesa.

– "Oh." – Kimihito se sorprendió un poco. – "Me parece excelente, Lala. ¿Algún oficio en particular que te interese?"

– "Considero que debería aprovechar mis habilidades culinarias."

– "Ya veo. Creo que serías una chef extraordinaria."

– "Le he dicho que sus capacidades le harán llegar lejos." – Opiné.

– "Concuerdo, Aria. Como dice un viejo amigo: 'Nada es mentira, todo es posible.'"

– "Uhm… G-gracias… A ambos." – Agradeció la dullahan.

– "Si deseas que te ayude con algunos consejos y recomendaciones, con todo gusto te auxiliaré." – Propuso Kimihito.

– "T-te lo agradezco, mortal..." – Hizo una reverencia. – "V-voy a terminar el desayuno." – Se excusó la dullahan apenada.

Kurusu sonrió al igual que yo. Era genial ver a la chica azul dar un paso importante en su vida. Este me hizo seña de acercarme.

– "¿Se divirtieron anoche?"

– "Claro. Fue divertido."

– "Te felicito por ser una buena influencia para Lala, Aria."

– "No diga eso, _Herr Kommandant_. Esto lo hizo ella por su propia cuenta."

– "Aún así, decidió hacerlo por ti. Me alegro por ustedes dos."

– " _Danke_." – Le sonreí y volteamos a ver a la irlandesa. – "Voy a ayudarla a tramitar su pase independiente."

– "Ah, te lo agradezco. Bueno, voy a tomarme un baño." – Se excusó el chico. – "Oh, y les deseo suerte en su relación."

– "¡ _H-Herr Kommandant_! ¡N-no dig…!"

– "Aria, no necesitas decirme lo que hay entre tú y Lala. Pero te informo que ambas cuentan con todo mi apoyo." – Aclaró sonriendo.

– " _D-danke_ …" – Musité sonrojada. – "Igualmente le deseo suerte con su futura esposa."

– "Je, al menos tu caso es más sencillo." – Suspiró. – "¿Sabes? Cuando Smith te trajo, tenía miedo de que tuviera que lidiar con otra integrante de este disparado 'harén.' No tienes idea del alivio que sentí cuando confesaste ser lesbiana, Aria."

– "Yo me alegro de que me aceptara, _Herr Kommandant_. Ser una araña gigante ya es suficiente excusa para no agradarle a nadie."

– "No eres un monstruo, sino una persona, al igual que todas. Eso es lo que siempre he creído."

– "Usted es una buena persona, jefe. Por eso las chicas lo adoran."

– "A veces creo que ser demasiado bueno para mi propio bien. Pero suficiente de quitarte tu tiempo, voy a asearme. Gracias de nuevo y suerte, Aria."

– "Igualmente, _Herr Kommandant_."

Me pregunto si en realidad todo el mundo ya está enterado de mi supuesto secreto. Tal vez soy la única idiota que no se ha dado cuenta. En todo caso, es genial contar con todo el apoyo posible. Terminé de asistir a mi compañera y nos sentamos a desayunar. Conversamos sobre llamar a Smith y encontrar un puesto disponible. Lala, naturalmente deseaba empezar desde abajo, quizás en algún restaurant económico, antes de aventurarse a las ligas mayores. Prometí discutir el tema cuando regresara del trabajo.

– "Gracias por la comida. Magnífica como siempre. Ya debo retirarme." – Dije levantándome.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la dullahan me acompañó.

– "Checaré los anuncios clasificados en mi trabajo y los trataremos cuando vuelva, ¿vale?"

– "Te agradezco la molestia, Aria."

– "Es un placer, azulita."

Acomodé mi gorra. Antes de partir, tomé a la chica de los hombros y dulcemente besé su frente. No necesito mencionar que ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

– "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Lala."

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a la nevería.

– " _¡Ádh mór ort!_ " – La escuché exclamar mientras me alejaba. Ah, qué día, ¡Qué hermoso día!

Saludé felizmente a mis jefas al llegar. Winona me dio un pulgar arriba, respondiendo yo con la misma señal. Una de las pocas ocasiones en que ella se hallaba de buen humor. Pin parecía no estar molesta conmigo después de perder su apuesta. Qué bueno, a lo mejor me hubiera ordenado ponerme el disfraz de pingüino como venganza.

– "Uhm… ¿Jefa?" – Llamé la atención de la rusa.

– "¿Qué pasa, Aria?"

– "¿Usted conoce de algún restaurante que esté contratando ahora?"

– "Diablos, Jaëgersturm. No estoy enfadada por lo de ayer, no es necesario que renuncies."

– "¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Es para una amiga que necesita empleo."

– "Oh, ya veo. En realidad no tengo conocimiento de vacantes disponibles. Pregúntale a Winny, quizás sepa algo."

– "Entiendo. _Spasibo_ , jefa."

– "¡Hey, podrías convencerla de trabajar aquí!"

– "No lo creo. Erm… El frío le hace mal."

Dudo que la temperatura afecte a Lala, pero ella merece algo mejor que este lugar. Además, si resultara que también sus recetas de helado son geniales, se armaría la gorda con Winona. No planeo desencadenar una guerra civil en una nevería.

– "Lástima. Supongo que ahora serás tú la que deba ponerse el traje de pingüino." – Dijo Pin.

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "¡Jar jar! ¡Es broma, _pauk_!"

Otra bromita de esas y patearé su trasero hasta la Plaza Roja. Ignorando eso, le pregunté a la adelaida sobre el mismo tema.

– "Hmm…" – Caviló la canadiense. – "Una de nuestras asociadas es la dueña del _Aizawa_. Es un modesto comedor cerca de la plaza norte, aunque ignoro si estén contratando. Podría consultarlo, si deseas."

– "No se moleste, _Fräulein_ Winona. Solo facilíteme un número o dirección y yo me encargo."

– "Tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer hoy." – Respondió tomando el teléfono. – "Además, necesito tratar algunos asuntos con Mio."

– " _Danke schön_ , jefa." – Hice una reverencia.

Winona marcó el número y saludó a la persona del otro lado del auricular. Preguntó sobre vacantes disponibles, aunque no pude leer su reacción detrás de ese rostro serio. Luego de una breve charla, ella colgó y me dio los resultados.

– "Dijo que no. Y acabo de perder a mi mejor inversionista por tu culpa. Estás despedida." – Informó con voz monótona.

– "…"

– "…"

– "¡¿QUÉ?!"

La expresión de la canadiense no cambió en lo absoluto. Esos verdes ojos, siempre juzgándome con la mirada fija. ¡Por el Tártaro, esto va en serio! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?!

– "¡Ja! ¡Te dije que se lo iba a creer, aliento de pescado! ¡Págame!" – Exclamó Winona extendiendo su ala a su derecha.

Esperen… ¡¿Otra vez?!

– "¡ _Suka Blyat pizda_!" – Vociferó una colérica Pin y entregó otro fajo de billetes a su compañera. – "¡Juro que haces trampa, maldita liliputiense!"

– "Acéptalo, tetas aguadas, soy invencible en las apuestas." – Respondió Winona contando el dinero.

– "¡Malditos alemanes! ¡Solo traen problemas! ¡Que se mueran todos!"

¡Hey, esas son mi líneas!

– "¡¿Podrían explicarme qué rayos está pasando?!" – Cuestioné confundida.

– "¡Que de nuevo esta pigmea me vio la cara!" – Respondió furiosa la eslava. – "¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Me largo!"

Repitiendo sus acciones del día anterior, la pingüino emperador salió del establecimiento, refunfuñando entre dientes y azotando la puerta. Winona mantenía su sonrisa jactanciosa.

– "Aposté a que fingiría despedirte y que te lo tragarías por completo. Me brindaste la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar mi plan."

– "En verdad apreciaría que cesara con sus juegos, jefa." – Suspiré. – "No quiero que _Fräulein_ Dragovskaya la agarre contra mí."

– "Ella estará bien, Jaëgersturm. Pin necesita que la bajen de su nube de vez en cuando."

– "Aún así, no me use para sus _vendettas_ personales."

– "Pffft. Te preocupas demasiado." – Giró sus ojos. – "En todo caso, Mio dice que no están aceptando a nadie por ahora. Lo siento, araña."

– "De acuerdo. Gracias de todas formas." – Exhalé de nuevo. – "Ya encontraremos un lugar."

– "Un consejo si piensas acompañarla a su entrevista; No mencionen que son pareja o algo similar. La discriminación para las mujeres gay, especialmente liminales, sigue siendo un obstáculo hoy en día."

– "Espere, ¿cómo supo qué…?"

– "Pin y yo te vimos entrando a un restaurante junto a una mujer azul. ¿Quién más podría ser?" –Reveló. – "Por cierto, ¿Qué se supone que es ella? ¿Un fantasma, una zombie?"

– "Una dullahan."

– "Esos seres que pierden la cabeza, ¿no? Si que te gusta lo exótico."

– "Y viniendo de una liminal…" – Respondí con algo de sarcasmo. – "Pero me sorprende esa capacidad deductiva que usted posee. Pareciera que me lee la mente."

– "He pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo con inversionistas y demás socios en el mundo de los negocios. Una debe aprender a adivinar lo que la otra persona está pensando, a estudiar las sutiles expresiones faciales, si se desea asegurar un trato exitoso." – Declaró cruzando sus brazos. – "Y tú, arañita, eres como un libro abierto. Y sí, sé que alguna vez pensaste que la rusa y yo manteníamos una relación."

Arachne mía. Esta pingüino es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta.

– "Uhm… Lo lamento, jefa."

– "Tranquila, no serías la primera. Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, iniciamos este negocio juntas, pasamos casi todo el tiempo en compañía de la otra y hasta compartimos la cama, pero te aseguro que solo somos buenas amigas."

– "¿Comparten el mismo casero también?"

– "No tenemos. Somos completamente independientes."

– "¿Eh? Pero creí que la ley decía…"

– "Las leyes son para los pobres, Aria. Sin ofender, claro." – Aclaró – "Pero ya debes saber que un poco de dinero y mover un par de palancas hacen maravillas."

– "Vivía en una dictadura, conozco perfectamente de que habla."

Solo espero que tampoco se deshiciera de sus problemas como el gobierno de Sparassus. No quisiera terminar en el fondo del océano solo por contradecir a mis superiores.

– "Admito que no imaginaba que usted tuviera tanta influencia, jefa. No lo tome a mal, pero de todos los negocios disponibles, usted eligió una modesta nevería."

– "Si experimentaras lo que es administrar una gran empresa, te volverías loca, araña. Prefiero la relativa tranquilidad que una humilde heladería provee." – Explicó con sus aletas en la cadera. – "Además, mis combinaciones son únicas. Nuestra fama no requiere de un emporio industrial para extenderse. ¡Somos EL Polo Sur!"

Esta mujer debe ser de Quebec, solo así explicaría ese complejo de cierto dictador francés que posee. Aunque le concedo que en su caso, está justificado.

– "Entiendo, jefa. Creo que mejor vuelvo a mi trabajo."

– "Bien, necesitaba ir al baño." – Se levantó en dirección a la parte trasera. – "Ah, y una última cosa, Jaëgersturm."

– "Diga."

– "Si alguien más se entera de que Pin y yo dormimos juntas…" – Advirtió con una intensa mirada. – "Juro que dormirás con los peces. ¿ _Capisci_?"

– " _J-J-Jawohl_ …"

¡Qué miedo! Estoy segura que su apellido es Corleone. ¡Pero si no deseabas que nadie más lo supiera, no lo hubieras revelado en primer lugar, enana mafiosa!

Aunque, puedo imaginar a una muy sonrojada Winona tratando de zafarse del firme agarre de su compañera dormida. Je, la adelaida luciría como un peluche en brazos de la enorme rusa. En fin, ya tendré tiempo después para más fantasías pingüinescas, ahora de vuelta al trabajo.

El día transcurrió de manera normal, sin mucha novedad. Continué buscando opciones de empleo en mi celular, pero no encontré ninguna satisfactoria. El reloj marcó las tres de la tarde y regresé a casa. Quizás Lala haya tenido más suerte que yo. Durante el trayecto, vi una sombra familiar pasar encima de mí. Sonreí al reconocer a la dueña aterrizar a mi lado.

– "Hola, Cetania. Gusto en verte."

– "Igualmente, flaquita. ¿Qué haces?"

– "Acabo de salir del trabajo y las tripas me rugen. Voy a casa. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Tomando un descanso de la faena. No ha habido mucho que entregar estos días."

– "Espera a que lleguen las festividades decembrinas. Le pedirás a San Nicolás que te regale un pase al manicomio."

– "Nah, por suerte nos dan vacaciones para esas fechas. ¿Y qué más me cuentas, cazadora?"

– "Intento buscarle un empleo a Lala. Quiere ser cocinera, ¿sabes?"

– "Lala…" – Dijo con un dejo de molestia. – "Bueno, al menos admito que su comida no estaba mal. ¿Has tenido suerte con ello?"

– " _Nein_. Todos los buenos puestos ya están tomados."

– "¿Qué hay del Kentucky Fried Harpy? Siempre necesitan nuevas víctim… err… empleados."

– "Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso, pajarraca."

– "¿El Burger Fox? ¿Pizza Ogre? ¿McLamia?"

Le regresé una mirada enfadada. Ella solo se rió.

– "En fin, ¿Qué otra cosa has hecho, aparte de hallarle una ocupación a tu amiga decapitada, arañita?"

– "Bueno…" – Me sonrojé ligeramente. – "El día de ayer la invité a salir por la tarde."

– "¿Eh? ¿Y aceptó?" – Cuestionó la arpía. Yo afirmé con la cabeza.

– "Je, ¿creerás que lo primero que propuso fue visitar una librería?"

– "Demonios, y pensé que eras la única nerd en esta ciudad." – Hizo mueca burlona. – "¿Qué pasó después?"

– "Le compré un bolso. ¡22,100 yenes! ¿Te imaginas?" – Gesticulé para ejemplificar el precio. – "No quiero imaginarme lo que un vestido debe costar."

– "Si que consientes a esa dullahan, Aria. Espero aprecie lo mucho que te sacrificas."

– "Mientras ella sea feliz, y te aseguro que lo estaba, me sobra y basta."

– "¿Sí? Bueno, cualquiera debería estarlo luego de que hayan despilfarrado tanta plata en caprichitos." – Respondió sardónicamente. – "Ya quisiera yo que alguien gastara tanto en mí."

– "Oh, deja ya la cizaña, pájara celosa."

– "¡Jum!" – Alzo su barbilla y cerró sus ojos.

La arpía aceleró su marcha. Tuvo que detenerse al chocar con un poste de luz. No pude evitar reírme de su infortunio.

– " _Fuck_ …" – Masculló tallando su frente. – "Y dime, ¿hiciste algo más con tu princesa azul?"

– "Hmm… Después de ayudar a una lamia a encontrar a su mamá, fuimos a cenar."

– "No me digas que al _Irina's Castle_ o al _Die Ekaterina_ , porque tendrías que empeñar hasta los calzones para entrar solamente."

– "Claro que no, boba, era uno muy normal. _El Sazón de Panchita_ o algo así."

– "Ah, _Pachylene_. Es ese de comida canadiense, ¿no?; He oído que es bueno."

– "Ni que lo digas. Lala dice que tratará de recrear los platillos. No puedo esperar a probarlos."

– "Viva…" – Contestó con desgano. – "Al menos te divertiste."

– "Sip."

– "Pero…" – Se acercó a mí. – "Nada supera a nuestra noche en el club nocturno. ¿Acaso sabe de lo que sexy que luces bailando?"

– "¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Yo bailo horrible!"

– "No eres experta, pero mueves bien el abdomen." – Alzó las cejas provocadoramente. – "Y propinas unas buenas nalgadas."

– "¡C-c-cállate! ¡N-no digas eso en voz alta!"

– "¿Tampoco le has contado de eso?" – Mordió sus labios de forma burlona. – "¿Acaso soy la única a quien la atrevida Aria le toca el trasero?"

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de agarrar (¡por accidente!) los suaves glúteos de la irlandesa, pero no voy a revelarlo.

– "¡Cetania!" – Vociferé sonrojada. – "¡Deja de actuar como una idiota!"

– "Relájate, flaquita. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero en serio, ¿aún no se lo has dicho?"

– "No tengo ni el valor para declarármele." – Suspiré. – "Además, si lo supiera, me arrancaría la cabeza al instante."

– "Y me dices celosa." – Replicó la castaña. – "Pero no puedo culparla; Vales oro, arañita."

– "No exageres, mujer."

– "No lo hago." – Se dio la vuelta y me apuntó con su ala. – "Si tú fueras mi novia, también me aseguraría que ninguna otra pusiera sus cochinas manos en mi alemana."

– "Si tú fueras mi novia, replantaría seriamente mis decisiones en la vida." – Le respondí sardónicamente. – "Aunque gracias por el halago, en serio."

– "Solo digo la verdad, cazadora."

– "Pero si Lala siente celos, entonces…" – Sonreí. – "Significa que me ama… ¿verdad?"

– "¿Eso crees? Bien podría ser que solo quiera monopolizar a quien le compra artículos caros y la lleva de paseo."

– "No, Cetania. Lala no es una interesada."

– "Las apariencias engañan, flaca. Conozco a un par de gavilanes que pretendieron ser halcones durante toda mi vida."

– "Esto es diferente. Lo sé en mi corazón."

– "No tienes remedio, Jaëgersturm." – Sacudió su cabeza. – "Pero es algo que me agrada de ti."

– "En fin, ya casi llegamos. ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? Si Lala hizo algo nuevo, no querrías perdértelo."

La arpía no parecía muy entusiasmada al principio.

– "¡Ah, qué diablos!" – Encogió los hombros. – "Es comida gratis."

Le sonreí y nos dirigimos a la residencia Kurusu sin dilación. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé para evitar caerles de improviso. Después de un par de tonos, alguien contestó.

– "¿Quién habla?" – Preguntó una infantil voz.

– "Soy yo, Suu. ¿Podrías buscar a _Herr Kommandant_ , por favor?"

La limo hizo un sonido de confirmación y Kimihito tomó el auricular después.

– "¿Qué sucede, Aria?"

– "Ah, _Herr Kommandant_ , le marco para avisar que planeaba invitar a mi amiga Cetania a comer. ¿Está de acuerdo?"

– "Claro, no hay problema."

– " _Danke schön, Herr Kommandant_. No tardaremos."

Alcanzamos nuestro destino y abrí la puerta. No me esperaba una completamente aterrorizadora recepción.

– "¡Alto!" – Exclamó Lala.

La dullahan nos recibió apuntando su enorme guadaña en nuestra dirección. Llevaba puesta su armadura y su ser irradiaba un aura escalofriante. Cetania me tomó del brazo instintivamente. Esto hizo que la irlandesa acercara aún más su amenazador apero de labranza.

– "¡Escucha, vástago de Electra!" – Declaró la segadora, dirigiéndose a mi compañera. – "¡Mientras permanezcas en este aposento, mi Ojo de Balar vigilará sobre tu persona y tu alma! ¡No lo olvides, mortal!"

– "Lala, no trates a Cetania de esa manera." – Intenté calmarla.

– "¡Descendiente de Arachne!" – Apuntó su arma hacia mí. – "¡Deberías saber que nuestras reservas alimenticias no son la cornucopia de Amaltea! ¡No contamos con cantidad suficiente para esta arpía!"

– "Pero Lala-chan, siempre nos sobra comida." – Mencionó Papi detrás de la dullahan. – "¡Oh, hola Kitana!"

– "¡N-no te entrometas en asuntos ajenos, pequeña emplumada!" – Respondió la avergonzada irlandesa. – "¡Vuelve a tus nimias actividades!"

– "¡Lala!" – Llamé su atención sacudiendo sus hombros. – "¡Deja de actuar tan hostil!"

– "M-mortal…"

– "¿Es así como esperas hallar empleo, mujer?"

– "P-pero…"

– "Tienes una invitada. Demuéstrale de lo que es capaz una hija del Abismo."

La dullahan bajó la mirada por un momento. Acaricié levemente sus hombros para tranquilizarla.

– "D-de acuerdo." – Se calmó. – "Lamento lo anterior."

– "Está bien, segadora. Ahora intenta de ser más cordial con Cetania, ¿sí?"

– "Trataré…"

Acto y seguido, la segadora ofreció su mano a la castaña, volteando la mirada. Esta, con algo de reluctancia, regresó el gesto. No lucían muy a gusto, pero una tregua es mejor que una guerra abierta. Sé que la irlandesa siente ligeros celos de mi amiga, pero debería entender que ella es solo eso; una compañera. Tomamos asiento y ambos cocineros sirvieron los platos.

– "Tetania, ¿quieres jugar Mayro Kratt con nosotras después?" – Preguntó Papi colocando su ala detrás de Suu. – "¡Somos las mejores!"

– "Quizás en otra ocasión, botanita." – Respondió la halcón. Referirse a la arpía menor como 'botana' era algo despectivo pero a Papi no le importó. – "Y es Cetania."

– "La capacidad cognoscitiva de una arpía es inferior al estándar. No se puede exigir demasiado." – Masculló la dullahan mientras acomodaba los vasos en la mesa.

– "¡Lala!" – Le regañé. – "¡No digas esas cosas!"

– "Ambiciosa declaración para alguien cuya cabeza nunca se mantiene en su lugar." – Contraatacó la americana.

– "Cetania, no caigas en su juego…" – Le aconsejé. Ella no me hizo caso.

– "Es increíble que alguien que olvida todo en tres pasos sea capaz de articular tal argumento." – Espetó la irlandesa.

– "Oh, no perderé la cabeza por tan infantil retórica." – Se burló la castaña.

– "Elocuentes diálogos… Para una mente inferior, por supuesto."

– "Creí haber escuchado el triste maullido de una gata sin garras…" – Cetania puso la mano en su oreja. – "Oh, descuiden, no es nadie."

– "El juicio del Abismo descenderá sobre aquellos que osen menospreciarlo."

– "Uy, se me salen los huevos del miedo…"

La acalorada discusión de vio interrumpida cuando Rachnera arrojó telaraña a sus bocas para silenciar a ambas.

– "No es asunto mío el inmiscuirme en su absurda pelea..." – Aseveró la tejedora. – "Pero me gustaría finalizar mi almuerzo en paz, si no es mucha molestia."

Las dos intentaron protestar infructuosamente. Finalmente aceptaron la resignación. Con un movimiento de sus dedos, Rachnera liberó a las rivales de sus ataduras. Gracias, Rachnee.

Comimos relativamente en paz, ya que tanto Cetania como Lala se hallaban a mi lado. Podía palpar las silenciosas miradas asesinas que se lanzaban de reojo, como si descargas eléctricas chocaran entre sí. Por suerte no escaló a mayores.

– "Admito que está delicioso." – Dijo la arpía. – "Estoy segura que el señor Kurusu fue el autor."

– "De hecho, Cetania, esto fue hecho enteramente por Lala." – Corrigió el chico. – "Ella es quien se encarga de las recetas irlandesas."

La mencionada cruzó sus brazos e infló su pecho con soberbia. La castaña torció la boca y prosiguió devorando su platillo en silencio. Yo me apresuré a finalizar para acabar con esta guerra fría. Diablos, siento como si necesitara mi propio muro de Berlín para protegerme. El almuerzo terminó y después de agradecer la comida, mi compañera pasó a retirarse.

– "Bien, a pesar del amistoso trato que me dio tu amiga azul, mi estómago quedó satisfecho." – Manifestó Cetania en la puerta. – "Gracias por invitarme, flaquita."

– "Siempre eres bienvenida. Y perdona a Lala, a veces pierde la cabeza sin razón."

– "La próxima vez asegúrate de ponerle su correa."

– "Oh, tú, pajarraca." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Ahora lárgate, antes de que me culpes por tu despido."

– "Je, cierto, ya debería irme. Bueno, me gustó estar contigo, araña." – Dijo, preparándose para alzar vuelo. – "Espera, ¿no dijiste que ibas a salir a comprar esta tarde?"

– "Tendré que postergarlo. Encontrarle empleo a la dullahan es más importante."

– "¿Qué no puede hacerlo ella sola?"

– "No puedo abandonar a una amiga cuando requiere ayuda. Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar, ¿cierto?"

– "De acuerdo, te daré la razón esta vez. Pero si cambias de opinión, avísame. Podríamos visitar el centro comercial juntas."

– "Claro, me encantaría."

– "¡ _See ya_ , Aria!"

– "¡ _Auf wiedersehen_!"

Cetania dio un salto y con un poderoso aleteo, esta se elevó por los aires. Varias plumas cayeron al suelo frente a mí. Ese majestuoso vuelo de la rapaz nunca deja de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.

– "Oh…" – Habló Papi detrás de mí. – "Esas son muchas plumas."

– "Las arpías suelen dejarlas, ¿no?"

– "Mi mamá decía que nosotras soltamos grandes cantidades solo cuando estamos enfermas o cuando… cuando…" – Comenzó a tallar su frente. – "¿Cuál era la palabra?"

– "¿Mudando?"

– "No, eso lo hacemos una vez a la semana, pero generalmente nos acicalamos primero." – Explicó. – "La palabra que buscaba era otra…"

– "No te esfuerces tanto, Papi."

– "¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé!" – Se iluminó su cara. – "¡Territorio! ¡Es para marcar territorio!"

– "¿Eh? Pero tú también las dejas cuando vuelas."

– "¡Sí! ¡Es para recordarles que Esposo es mi esposo!" – Exclamó alegre la pajarita.

Tomé una de las plumas de la americana y la examiné con detenimiento. ¿Acaso Cetania intenta…?

– "Aria-nee, ¡vamos a jugar un rato!"

– "Oh, lo siento, Papi. Le prometí a Lala ayudarla a buscarle trabajo."

– "Aww… Ya nadie quiere divertirse conmigo. ¿Ya no me quieren?"

– "Nada de eso, pequeña. Te prometo que jugaré contigo cuando me desocupe, ¿vale?"

– "¡Sí, nos divertiremos mucho!"

Confiaba en que el asunto se le olvidara poco después. Sinceramente, otra sesión en ese condenado juego y Kurusu terminaría comprando otro televisor y una pared nueva. En mis tiempos solo necesitábamos cuatro baterías y un cartucho, con eso éramos felices. ¡Argh, ya sueno a viejita!

De todas maneras, era tiempo de seguir en la caza de un empleo disponible para la dullahan. Tomé mi celular y mientras revisaba las ofertas en la red, Lala tuvo la misma idea, trayendo el diario en sus manos.

– "¿Hallaste algo bueno, azulita?"

– "Me temo que no." – Se sentó en un sofá, cruzada de brazos. – "La mayoría exigen experiencia previa y el resto no mencionan si aceptan liminales. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Tique no me sonríe esta vez." – Negué con la cabeza. – "Y he estado buscando toda la mañana."

– "Quizás deberíamos solicitar ayuda a esa mujer del gobierno."

– "No quieres eso, segadora, créeme. Acabarías sirviendo carne de rata a tus comensales."

La irlandesa suspiró. Esto no era tan sencillo como parecía. Incluso yo tuve más suerte, pero tal vez era porque yo no buscaba un empleo en específico.

– "Sería mejor abandonar tal idea." – Musitó la dullahan.

– "¿Vas a rendirte tan pronto, segadora? Ni le has dado una oportunidad."

– "Es solo que no me siento tan segura."

– "Ten confianza." – Tomé su mano. – "Eres la mensajera de la Muerte misma, la verdugo del Eterno Vacío. Puedes hacerlo."

– "¿Aún mantienes tu fe en mí, cazadora?"

– "Tu lo hiciste cuando yo también lo necesitaba, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Era demasiado optimista."

– "Pero tenías razón." – Acaricié suavemente su cabello. – "Y tú eres más fuerte que yo, no lo olvides."

– "Gracias, Aria." – Sonrió.

– "Siempre es un placer, guapa."

La ruborizada mujer soltó una ligera risa. Proseguimos revisando las propuestas en los clasificados. Nuestra perseverancia finalmente rindió frutos y encontramos una aparentemente prometedora.

– "¿Qué opinas de este, Aria?"

– "¿ _L'Gourmet Magnifique_?" – Pronuncié con acento galo. – "No me fío mucho de los franceses, Lala."

– "¿Es por la vieja rivalidad franco-germana?"

– "No, es porque todos los que he conocido son demasiado pedantes." – Aclaré. – "¿Pensabas que las cazadoras éramos soberbias? Espera a oír a una _Micrommata_ de ascendencia parisina. ¿Por qué crees que la guillotina fue tan popular durante la Revolución Francesa? Ni ellos mismos se soportaban."

– "Eso es generalizar demasiado."

– "Sé que está mal, pero ellos solo me han dado malas experiencias. Hasta ahora no he tenido razón para cambiar de opinión."

– "¿Rechazamos esta oportunidad entonces?"

– "Por supuesto que no." – Suspiré. – "No dejes que mis prejuicios te distraigan, azulita."

– "En todo caso, parece un lugar de alta alcurnia. Tal vez sea demasiado arriesgado."

– "Y más si tratas con esos sapos traicioneros engreíd…"

– "Aria…"

– "Ya sé, ya sé."

– "De todas maneras…" – Había determinación en sus ojos. – "Quiero intentarlo. ¿Me apoyarás?"

– "Sabes que nunca te dejaría sola." – Le mostré mis pulgares arriba. – "Y menos con esos derrotistas miserab…"

– "¡Aria!"

– "¡De acuerdo, me callo!"

Exhalé. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los franchutes. Excepto que los odio. Sé que debería detestar a los rusos en su lugar, pero al menos ellos nos ganaron limpiamente. Y parecerá hipócrita que estuviera de acuerdo en aprender frases en el idioma hace unos días, pero el problema no radica en el lenguaje, sino la actitud de la gente.

¡Argh! ¡Ya me salí del tema!

– "Me gustaría refinar mi técnica antes de comenzar." – Sugirió la dullahan. – "Aunque no cuento con muchos ingredientes para preparar platillos franceses."

– "Tal vez posean un menú algo más internacional. Podrías brindar variedad con tus conocimientos de cocina irlandesa."

– "Quizás. Pero necesitaré algo de tiempo antes de lanzarme a la odisea."

– "De acuerdo, _Ulises_. Yo iré preparando una reunión el ágora para discutir el reabastecimiento de víveres de procedencia gala."

– "Gracias, _Penélope_. Ten cuidado con los pretendientes que deseen desposarte."

– "Quizás deberíamos procrear a nuestro propio _Telémaco_ para asegurar que eso no suceda." – Le guiñé tres ojos.

– "¡A-Aria!"

Solo alguien como yo usaría las obras de Homero para coquetear. Ignoro si soy ingeniosa o solo una nerd. Me decanto por lo último. Hablé con Kimihito sobre nuestro plan y el acordó conseguir ingredientes necesarios para la cocina francesa para el día de mañana. El debut en el mundo laboral de la irlandesa tardaría un poco en empezar, pero al menos nos asegurábamos de que el resultado sería favorable.

Llegada la cena, la segadora hizo gala de sus adquiridos conocimientos de la gastronomía canadiense. Tomando en cuenta que el país americano posee una fuerte influencia francesa, era un buen entrenamiento. Además, esos filetes son condenadamente deliciosos. Su esmero fue bien recibido, obteniendo alabanzas de parte nuestra, sacándole un par de apenadas sonrisas a la dullahan.

La irlandesa propuso posponer nuestra reunión nocturna para otra ocasión, clamando que invertiría el tiempo en mejorar su destreza culinaria. Me ofrecí a auxiliarla pero ella insistió en que era su batalla personal, aunque agradeció el apoyo. Comprendí y le desee buena suerte. Tú puedes, mi guerrera espartana. Dándole las buenas noches, me retiré a mi habitación.

– "Es admirable el ver como sacaste a esa introvertida de su solitario mundo para volverla una ciudadana activa." – Habló Rachnera desde su hamaca.

– "Ella hizo lo mismo por mí. Y tú también, algo que te agradezco a pesar de que tu no aportas mucho a esta casa, Rachnee."

– "También te quiero, cazadora." – Rió. – "Pero te equivocas respecto a mi papel en esta morada, alemana."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

Rachnera contestó arrojando una bolsa de billetes y monedas a mis manos. 79,261 yenes en total, según mis cuentas. ¡Setecientos dólares!

– "No estarás envuelta en algún turbio negocio, ¿O sí, ácaro tramposo?" – Cuestioné a la tejedora regresándole el dinero.

– "Ya dejé el tráfico de drogas en el pasado." – Se burló. – "Pero si te extraña que posea ese capital, te recuerdo que hay gran cantidad de compradores para la seda de arachne."

– "¿Estás vendiendo tu seda?"

– "Por supuesto. La industria textil, laboratorios, fetichistas de los artrópodos, etc. El mercado está repleto de ávidos consumidores y la demanda es alta."

– "Y que mejor manera de hacer dinero que vendiendo lo que sale del trasero de uno."

– "No es muy diferente a una minotauro comerciando su leche o una abeja su miel."

– "Buen punto. ¿Pero qué haces con todo ese efectivo?"

– "Lo mismo que tú, supongo: Ayudar a mi Querido con los gastos extraoficiales. Y consentir algún capricho personal de vez en cuando. Aunque a mí me basta con divertirme los inquilinos para darme por satisfecha."

– "Eso es algo que esperaría de ti." – Sacudí mi cabeza. – "Pero me alegra que contribuyas a la economía casera, tejedora."

– "Nunca me consideres un parásito, cazadora. Seré cualquier cosa, excepto una carga para mi familia. ¿Entendido?"

– " _Jawohl_ , _Frau_ Arachnera." – Sonreí e hice un saludo militar. – "¿Algo más que desee, _Hauptmann_?"

– "Podrías empezar por decirle a tu novia que deje de hacer numeritos en la mesa, para empezar."

– "Bueno, quería tratar ese tema hoy, pero lo haré en otra ocasión. Lo discutiré con Lala cuando la ocasión lo permita, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Mientras cumplas tu palabra." – La tejedora sacó un pequeño frasco. – "Y ten, tómate esto."

– "¿Qué es?" – Pregunté examinando el envase.

– "Algo para tus ronquidos. Me la obsequió un médico, amigo de mi Querido. De la hubiera dado ayer pero ya me hallaba dormida."

– "¿Crees que una emulsión oral contrarrestará la condición de mi garganta tan fácilmente?"

– "Yo no soy la doctora aquí, chica lista. Solo tómalo y dame una noche de paz." – Espetó dándose la vuelta.

– "¿Cómo sé que es segura?"

– "No sé. Trágalo de una vez. Si te mueres, igual mi descanso sale ganando."

– " _Danke schön, mein Freund_ …" – Mascullé con sarcasmo.

Miré de reojo el frasco. No parecía creada por algún laboratorio conocido. ¿Y cuál demonios es la corporación Umbrella? Bueno, estoy seguro que los amigos de Kimihito no poseen malas intenciones. Arriesgándome, abrí el recipiente y le di una probada. Total, si me muero, que Lala reclame mi alma. Y como dijo Nietzsche: "Eso que no nos mata, nos dará un terrible dolor de estómago después."

Admito que no he leído mucho a Nietzsche, pero la idea es similar.

Hmm… No parece haber reacciones adversas. Y sabe a fresa. Quizás mis preocupaciones eran infuda-¡ARGH! ¡Gran Arachne, me muero! Siento que mi esófago está en llamas pero no puedo hablar. ¡¿Qué clase de psicópata se atrevió a recomendar este mortal brebaje?! ¡Gack! ¡Adiós, mundo cruel y despiadado!

De repente, el malestar cesó. Oh, gracias dioses, el Hades aún deberá esperar por mí.

– "Demonios, sentí que dejaba esta vida." – Exclamé, recuperando el habla.

Un momento, algo no está bien. Rachnera se volteó de inmediato al notarlo. Su reacción posterior fue un ataque de risa.

– "¡¿Q-qué demonios me diste, mujer?!" – Vociferé exigiendo una explicación. – "¡¿Por qué rayos mi voz suena como las ardillitas de la tele?!"

– "¡N-no lo sé!" – Contestó la tejedora entre carcajadas. – "¡Pero es muy gracioso!"

– "¡Gracioso mis polainas! ¡Me escucho como un cochino pitufo afeminado!"

Rachnera solo continuó burlándose de mi infortunio. ¡Arachne divina, escucha mis plegarias y castiga al desgraciado qué se atrevió a recomendar esta pérfida pócima demoniaca! ¡Que lo atormenten como las arpías al rey Fineo!

Resignándome a mi desgracia, me envolví en las sábanas y traté de dormir. Esa noche soñé con laboratorios en llamas y una pelea con cuatro liminales desconocidas. Al menos les gané. O eso creo.

– "Debo… quemar… lolis…" – Musité entre sueños. Incluso en estos, mi voz continuaba siendo chillona.

…

La medicina debió surtir efecto, porque descansé como oso en hibernación. Mi voz había regresado a la normalidad y mi compañera seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Me alegraría, sino fuera por un pequeño problema…

¡Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo!

Con solo veinte minutos para lograrlo, me metí al baño para ducharme a toda velocidad y vestirme. Al diablo el desayuno, comeré helado hasta saciar mi estómago. No hay tiempo para ejercitarse o platicar con Lala, quien ya se encontraba en la cocina.

– "¡Siento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero voy muy retrasada!" – Me disculpé con la irlandesa mientras me acomodaba la gorra. – "¡Veremos lo de tu empleo cuando regrese!"

Ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Salí de la casa apurada, rezando para que alguna singularidad gravitacional afectara el flujo del espacio-tiempo y me evitara el llegar tarde. ¡Gran Crono, ayúdame!

– "¡Lamento el retraso, jefas! ¡Me quedé…!" – Pausé mi diálogo al percatarme de la escena frente a mí. – "…dormida…"

Pin y Winona se encontraban en medio de una acalorada discusión. Ambas se hallaban muy concentradas y no parecieron notar mi presencia. Preferí observar desde lejos la disputa que se desarrollaba entre las arpías.

– "¡No! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, mujer!" – Exclamaba la canadiense.

– "Es una buena oferta, Winny." – Respondió la rusa. – "Y honestamente, ya no me necesitas."

– "¡Me rehúso! ¡No vas a renunciar, Dragovskaya!"

– "Winny, sabíamos que esto sucedería alguna vez." – Intentó explicar la mayor. – "Así podré saldar mi deuda contigo."

– "¡Al diablo la deuda! ¡Estás abandonando tu puesto!"

– "¿Realmente soy necesaria?" – Preguntó Pin colocando su aleta en la cabeza de su amiga. – "Tú eres la encargada de las relaciones públicas, la que maneja nuestras finanzas. Y estas últimas siempre te han sido favorables. Mi presencia es irrelevante."

– "¿Irrelevante? ¿Acaso piensas que tu existencia no es importante?"

– "No contribuyo mucho, excepto volverme una carga para ti. Tu madre tenía razón, estarás mejor sin mí."

– "¡Al demonio mi madre!"

– "Siempre estamos discutiendo. Míranos ahora, nunca estamos de acuerdo."

– "¡¿Y qué?! ¡No por eso debes irte!"

– "L-lo siento, Winny. Adiós."

La eslava se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero fue detenida en el acto por su compañera, quien la sostenía firmemente a pesar del tamaño.

– "Por favor, no hagamos más doloroso de lo que ya es, Winny…"

– "¡No irás a ningún lado, Dragovskaya! ¡¿Entendido?!" – Aseveró la adelaida. – "¡Tu lugar está aquí, conmigo!"

– "¿Por qué?" – Cuestionó extrañada la rusa. – "¿Por qué aún intentas detenerme?"

– "¡No te has dado cuenta todavía, ¿verdad, pájara boba?!"

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "¡De lo que siento por ti, idiota!"

La canadiense abrazó a su amiga fuertemente, hundiendo su cara en el cuerpo de la mayor. Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras Pin continuaba confundida. ¿Acaso… yo tuve razón todo este tiempo?

– "¿D-desde cuando…?" – Tartamudeó la pingüino emperador.

– "Desde hace mucho." – Respondió gimoteando la adelaida. – "No conozco el cómo o el porqué; Solo sé que mi vida nunca estaría completa sin ti, Pin."

– "Yo no sabía…"

– "Tu nunca sabes nada, tonta…" – Le sonrió a la eslava entre lágrimas. – "Por eso me gustas… pájara boba."

– "Winona…" – Dragovskaya regresó el abrazo.

– "Te amo, Pin." – Confesó. – "No me dejarás sola, ¿verdad?"

– "Sabes que no."

Su abrazo se hizo más intenso. Las lágrimas que brotaban de ambas ahora eran de felicidad. Yo no tenía palabras para tan conmovedora escena y solo sonreí en silencio, sin interrumpir a aquellas dos amantes. Winona entonces soltó una pequeña risita.

Un momento…

– "¡Ja! ¡Te dije que esa araña caería por tercera vez, tetona! ¡Págame!"

¡AAARRGHHH!

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Esas pingüinas son unas loquillas.

Agradezco a **Dragonith** por permitirme el uso de sus personajes. También a mis compañeros de la comunidad hispana de MonMusu; **Alther** , **Endelstadt** y **Paradoja el Inquisidor**. Gracias por siempre apoyarme.

Los invito, mis queridos lectores, a dejar sus reseñas y mensajes, los cuales siempre trataré de contestar cuando el tiempo lo permita. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!

Y recuerden unirse al Culto de la Gran Sirena. La poderosa Meroune nos traerá el paraíso. Prometemos paz… a cualquier costo.

 _Ade due Lorelei. Donnez-moi le pouvoir, je vous en prie! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette Lorelei!_


	18. No es fácil disfrutar un día tan agitado

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bienvenidos, lectores. Tarmo Flake los saluda.

Estos días he estado ocupado con el trabajo y las próximas fechas navideñas, pero aquí está otra entrega fresquecita de las aventuras de su liminal favorita. Sí, ya sé que es la gloriosa Meroune Lorelei, pero esta vez me refería a Aria.

¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. Únete al Culto de la Gran Sirena.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

* * *

Ugh, empecé el día con el pie izquierdo.

Técnicamente lo anterior es correcto. Me levanto del lado izquierdo de la cama porque a la derecha podría chocar con la mesita de noche. Pero no estoy aquí para diseccionar metáforas supersticiosas. Desde la mañana, nada me ha sido favorable. Me arreglé a medias, omití el desayuno, llegué tarde y nuevamente caí en otra de las trampas de Winona.

Con Pin habiéndose retirado después de su habitual rabieta por perder ante su compañera, me quedé en el mostrador atendiendo a los clientes. No es fácil fingir sonrisas cuando el estómago te está matando, pero esperaba aguantar hasta el pequeño receso de mediodía para comprarme algo comestible. El helado no es fuente saludable de energía en exceso, así que lo descarto para saciar mi hambre.

– " _Willkommen, Fräulein_." – Saludé a una arachne saltarina que entró. – "¿En qué puedo servirte, hermana?"

– "Quisiera la oferta que anuncian afuera, la de los seis conos misteriosos."

– "Ah, el paquete 'Fusión Sorpresa'. Enseguida."

Agh, me gruñen las tripas. Honestamente, si no fuera una arachne civilizada, ya me hubiera devorado a esta saltarina. Y también a Winona. Seguramente su grasa corporal debe darle un sabor único. ¡Diablos, el hambre me hace pensar tonterías!

– "¿Te sucede algo? Luces… hambrienta." – Preguntó la pequeña, colocándose a la defensiva. Oh no, debió notar lo que estaba pensando.

– "No es nada." – Me apresuré a aclarar. – "Solo me levanté tarde y me olvidé de comer esta mañana. Los jugos gástricos no tienen piedad."

– "Debe ser terrible." – Respondió ella.

– "Doloroso, diría yo. Honestamente, quisiera tener frente a mí al tipo que le recomendó esa cochina medicina para los ronquidos a Rachnera. Lo ahorcaría con sus propios intestinos."

– "Oh… Uhm… Sí, se lo merece, ¿verdad? Je..." – Replicó algo nerviosa. Que raro.

– "¡Con un demonio, Rachel! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto, comida express de ocho patas?!" – Exclamó una lamia, metiéndose al local de repente y agitando el cascabel en su cola. Qué horror, es más ruidosa que Miia. – "¡¿Y dónde está mi helado?!

– "¡No me grites, gusana escandalosa! ¡Ya voy!" – Contestó la arachne.

– "¡Apúrate entonces, pulga subdesarrollada, o le diré a Karu que te haga compartir cuarto con Ruri!" – Espetó la ofidia y salió el lugar.

– "Oruga fastidiosa… Podría darle tierra con hielo y no notaría la diferencia." – Masculló la pequeña.

– "Las lamias solo son problemas, ¿verdad?" – Le opiné a la chica.

– "¿Vives también con una?"

– "Desgraciadamente. En fin, aquí tienes, amiga. Serían seiscientos ochenta yenes. ¿Papel o plástico?"

– "Plástico. Qué bueno que le quité su tarjeta a Karu."

Me entregó una tarjeta de crédito. Pasando el polímero en la máquina, cobre el importe y le entregué su ticket a la _Salticidae_.

– "Gracias por comprar en El Polo Sur. Que tenga un excelente día." – Me despedí intentando ahogar el gruñido de mi barriga.

– "¡Bye!" – Se despidió la pequeña. Antes de cruzar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y dejó una caja de almuerzos en el mostrador. – "Toma. Es de la ponzoñosa esa. Está engordando, así que me lo va a agradecer. Lo necesitas más que ella."

– "Oh, _danke schön_."

La chica hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a reunirse con sus acompañantes afuera. Je, Rachel, linda arañita. Su nombre me recuerda a ese restaurante que… ¡Ah, _scheisse_! ¡Lo del empleo de Lala, lo olvidé!

Ya que habíamos encontrado el lugar, debería contactar a Kuroko para tramitar el pase independiente. Rezo porque la coordinadora haga su trabajo propiamente y no cause problemas. Tomé mi celular, pero antes que pudiera marcar el número telefónico, mi estómago volvió a atormentarme. Tengo esta lonchera, pero no puedo comer hasta mi receso. Le preguntaré a Winona y ojalá se apiade de mí. Ella apareció oportunamente.

– "Ah, jefa. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?"

– "Tienes hambre, ¿no?" – Contestó la adelaida.

– "¿Cómo lo supo?"

– "Puedo oír tus tripas hasta la Antártida, Jaëgersturm. ¿Es esa tu caja de merienda?"

– "Supongo que ahora sí, pero…"

Nuestro diálogo se interrumpió cuando las puertas se abrieron y la campanita le dio la bienvenida a cierta figura azul.

– "¡Lala!" – Exclamé sorprendida. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

– "T-te retiraste esta mañana sin degustar p-propiamente tus alimentos." – Replicó la dullahan tímidamente. – "V-vine a dejarte esto."

La irlandesa cargaba varios recipientes de plástico, apilados de manera que formaban un cilindro. Los separó para revelar cuatro platos con carne, arroz, algunos vegetales y onigiris en forma de araña. Una bebida de sabor y un par de cubiertos complementaban el menú.

Estaba atónita, Lala me había traído el desayuno al trabajo. Había imaginado mil fantasías románticas parecidas con anterioridad, pero ahora estaba sucediendo en verdad. Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro y tomé los recipientes de sus manos lentamente. Volví a mirar los platillos, aún calientes y preparados con esmero. Mi sonrojo era tan evidente como el de la dullahan.

– "¿De quién es esta lonchera?" – Preguntó ella de repente, notando lo que la saltarina me había dejado. – "¿Es para ti?"

– "¡Ah! Uhm… Erm…"

Lala agarró la caja y la abrió. Halló un poco de huevos, filete estilo _Chaliapin_ , guarnición y gelatina con curiosas gomitas en forma de tiburón. Igualmente, un _termo_ con olor a café se hallaban en el interior. Que encontrara un pequeño pedazo de papel con un 'Para ti, con amor' escrito en él tampoco ayudaba a despejar su mirada desconfiada.

– "¿Aria?" – Volvió a indagar la segadora. Ay mamá araña, juro que su aura se torna más oscura a cada segundo. – "¿A quién pertenece esto?"

– "B-b-b-bueno, ve-verás…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "E-e-esto es de…"

Volteé a ver a mi izquierda. No había nadie, excepto la pared. Volteé a mi derecha, otra pared. ¡¿Cuántas paredes hay?! Entonces miré detrás de mí. Supongo no tengo opción…

– "¡E-es de _Fräulein_ Winona!" – Manifesté nerviosa.

– "¡¿Eh?!" – Se extrañó la canadiense. – "¿Mío?"

Le supliqué silenciosamente a la mujer pingüino que me siguiera la corriente. Apiádese de mí, por favor. No sé cuanto más aguantaré los ojos de la irlandesa escudriñando a través de mi alma.

– "Ah… Sí, ya recuerdo." – Declaró la adelaida, tomando la caja. – "Debe ser de alguno de mis admiradores secretos."

¡El Olimpo la bendiga por su enorme misericordia, magnánima Winona! Lamento todas las cosas negativas que dije en secreto de usted y su país. Prometo no volver a pensar en empalar su cuerpo en una estaca metálica. O quemarla viva. O quemarla al ser empalada.

– "Oh, ya veo. En ese caso, espero te agrade lo que he preparado." – Dijo Lala, retomando la calma. – "Intenté algo sencillo para poder terminarlo rápido."

Mi respuesta fue abrazarla. Con su rostro ruborizado, ella regresó el gesto.

– " _Danke_ , Lala. No sé qué haría sin ti."

– "E-e-está bien, m-mortal. No es nada."

Nos separamos un poco para encontrarnos con nuestras miradas. Aquellos enigmáticos iris dorados envueltos en la negra esclerótica continuaban cautivándome. Por Atenea, como adoro sus ojos. Regresamos a la realidad cuando Winona carraspeó sonoramente para llamar nuestra atención.

– "Ehem. Sé que aún no es hora de tu descanso, Jaëgersturm, pero no puedo permitir que continúes laborando con el estómago vacío." – Ella apuntó hacia afuera. – "Las invito a relajarse en nuestras mesas exteriores. Encontrarán el ambiente más agradable que este frío local."

– "Oh, se lo agradezco mucho, jefa." – Le hice una reverencia. – "¿Deseas acompañarme, Lala?"

– "Claro." – Sonrió la dullahan.

Salimos y encontramos un buen lugar en la sombra. Con un parasol en medio de la mesa, estábamos más que cubiertas contra el sol. Deposité los recipientes en esta y con la aprobación de la irlandesa, empecé a satisfacer mi hambre. Mi paladar lloró de alegría al sentir el alimento. Necesitaba esto, en verdad que sí.

– "Y entonces…" – Hablé a la dullahan. – "¿Te fue sencillo encontrarme?"

– "En realidad, sí. Solo tuve que preguntar al conductor del transporte público para hallar tu dirección."

– "Que suerte que fuera tan rápido. Hubiera recurrido a hartarme de helado para calmar mi apetito."

– "No hay problema, Aria. Pero la próxima vez, asegúrate de no abandonar la casa sin haber desayunado."

– "Aww. ¿Y cuál excusa usarás cuando desees verme de nuevo, linda?" – Alcé mis cejas provocativamente.

– "¡S-solo cumplí con mi deber de b-brindarte alimento, mortal! ¡No hagas suposiciones presuntuosas!" – Cruzó sus brazos y volteó la mirada.

– "Me aseguraré de repetirlo mañana, no quisiera perder la oportunidad de compartir otro momento con mi dullahan favorita."

– "Lo dices como si conocieras a otras aparte de mí." – Replicó inflando sus mejillas.

– "Aún no. Pero podría suceder, ya que cierta irlandesa no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo."

– "Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda, mitad invertebrada."

– "Oh… ¿No te pondrías celosa?"

– "¿P-por qué debería estarlo?"

Saqué mi celular y marqué un número. Dejé el parlante encendido para que ella pudiera escuchar la conversación. Después de un momento, alguien contestó.

– "¿Aria? Estoy trabajando, ¿por qué me llamas a esta hora?" – Habló Cetania. – "¿Sucedió al-?"

La segadora tomó el teléfono abruptamente y finalizó la llamada antes que la arpía pudiera terminar. Me quedé mirando a chica azul con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber probado mi punto. Al darse cuenta, la dullahan regresó el aparato a mis manos y se dio la vuelta, roja a más no poder.

– "¿Decías, segadora?" – Pregunté de manera retórica.

Ella no contestó, evitando darme la cara. Mi mueca no desaparecía y proseguí a deglutir la comida.

– "Bueno, me alegra que no te importe si empiezo una relación con otra chica…" – Mencioné mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne. – "Hay muchos prospectos que me interesan desde hace tiempo, ¿sabes?"

Aún sin respuesta de su parte. Degustando un bocado, continué provocando a la irlandesa.

– "He estado pensando… Si tuviera una novia, la trataría como a una auténtica emperatriz. ¡No! ¡Mejor como a una diosa!" – Tomé un poco de mi bebida. – "Quizás la llevaría a algún lugar bonito, como la playa. Caminaríamos de noche por la arena, disfrutando la fresca brisa marina mientras el firmamento nos cubre con la luz de las estrellas."

Haciendo mi plato a un lado, me incorporé para acercarme lentamente a Lala.

– "Después, nuestras miradas se encontrarían. Nuestra piel, brillante por la luminiscencia de los astros estelares, nos otorgaría una apariencia hermosamente etérea. Sonreiríamos, y entonces, con suma lentitud, acercaríamos nuestros labios, entregándonos a un largo y apasionado beso. Un delgado hilo de saliva nos uniría al separarnos, observando nuestras enrojecidas mejillas. La respiración se entrecortaría al ritmo de los fuertes latidos de nuestros corazones…"

Tomé a la irlandesa de los hombros desde atrás, acortando la distancia entre mi boca y su oído. Me di el lujo de aspirar su esencia. Su rubor y la tensión de su cuerpo alcanzaron cifras estratosféricas.

– "¿Sabes… lo que haríamos entonces, segadora?" – Cuestioné con voz seductora, lamiendo mis labios. – "¿Deseas conocer lo que mi pervertida y sucia mente tiene reservado para esa hipotética persona especial…?"

Sin contestación de Lala, hice a un lado parte de su cabello para revelar su oreja. Suavemente, soplé detrás de esta.

¡Pomf! La cabeza de la dullahan cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera emitió un leve quejido al impactar y su cuerpo aún seguía tenso. El hecho que su expresión no cambiara y sus ojos no parpadearan eran señal para alarmarse.

– "Err… ¿Lala…? ¿Estás…?"

Cuando pasaron treinta segundos sin reacción de su parte, entendí que había problemas. ¡Santa araña divina! ¡Esta ya se desmayó! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! Sacudí su cuerpo inerte con fuerza.

– "¡Lala! ¡Responde! ¡Responde, mujer!"

No lo hizo. Miré hacia todos lados, desesperada por que alguna idea llegara a mi cabeza. ¡Ya sé! ¡Podría intentar respiración boca a boca! ¡Solo necesito juntar nuestros labios, meter la leng…!

¡Demonios, no! ¡Eso sería aprovecharse mientras se halla inconsciente! Después de veinte bofetadas mentales, volví a concentrarme. Quizás tratar compresión de pecho para afl… ¡No, tampoco!

¡Argh! ¡Piensa, Aria, piensa! ¡Y deja de imaginar en propasarte con la chica indefensa!

– "Jaëgersturm, ¿por qué hay un cuerpo decapitado en el suelo?" – Inquirió repentinamente Winona detrás de mí.

– "¡Ah, jefa! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡No se mueve!"

– "Eso puedo verlo, araña. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?"

– "¡Nada! ¡Juro que no lo hice nada!"

– "Te recuerdo que el homicidio en primer grado es una ofens-"

– "¡Que no está muerta! ¡Solo se desmayó!"

– "Pues haz que recobre la consciencia. No voy a permitirme el perder clientes debido a sus extraños rituales de apareamiento lésbicos en vía pública."

– "¡Eso intento! ¡Y no es un ritual, maldita sea!"

– "Espera, tengo una idea."

La adelaida se metió a la nevería. Ignoro qué clase de solución haya conjeturado esa enana, pero espero no intente cubrir a la irlandesa de helado para despertarla.

Aunque… La idea de Lala cubierta de apetitoso helado derretido por todo su cuerpo suena deliciosamente… ¡Agh! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!

La canadiense regresó con una pequeña… ¿Varita?

– "Uhm… ¿ _Fraülein_ Winona? ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que trae en las aletas?"

– "Solo observa, araña. Y aléjate, al menos ochenta centímetros."

– "¿Eh? ¿Pero por…?"

Mi respuesta llegó de la manera más shockeante. Literalmente, porque resulta que la 'varita' era un _taser_ de electrochoque. Propinó una sonora descarga eléctrica en el costado de la dullahan, sacándola de su estado de coma instantáneamente y haciéndola gritar a todo pulmón. Debería quejarme de utilizar un método tan agresivo, pero la pingüino aún es mi superior y mi salario depende de ella. Además, Pin me mandaría a eliminar con la mafia rusa si algo le pasara a su compañera. Y al final de cuentas, logró completar su propósito.

– "¡Ay! ¡Ow, ow!" – Se quejó la segadora mientras su cuerpo se retorcía como pez fuera del agua. – "¡Eso duele!"

– "Lamento recurrir a medidas tan drásticas, pero tu condición lo exigía. Tranquila, duele pero no es dañino." – Declaró Winona apagando su aparato. Se dio la vuelta y me habló. – "Jaëgersturm, tu receso terminó. Despídete de tu amiga y vuelve al trabajo."

– " _Jawohl_ …"

La canadiense entró al local y yo intenté reconfortar a la afligida irlandesa. Ojalá esa cosa no haya dejado marcas permanentes o me haré estofado de pingüino en la cena.

– "¿Estás bien, Lala?" – Le pregunté mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

– "¿Te parece que estoy bien, mortal?"

– "Bueno, luces algo azul, pero creo que eso es de familia." – Bromeé un poco entregándole su cabeza. – "Pero hablando seriamente, lo siento. No me mates hasta que estemos primero en casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Me arrepiento de no haber traído mi arma." – Mencionó acomodándola. – "Esto sucedió en primer lugar por tus… indisciplinados comentarios."

– "Te dije que lo lamento. Solo estaba jugando." – Junté mis manos en actitud suplicante. – "¿Podrías usar tu enorme benevolencia y perdonar a esta estúpida, pero muy estúpida arachne?"

– "No." – Aseveró secamente y se cruzó de brazos.

– "Lalaaa…" – Le rogué sacudiendo sus hombros.

– "No."

– "Perdónameee…"

– "No."

– "¿Lo harás si te compro otro bolso?"

– "No."

– "¿Un vestido nuevo?"

– "No."

– "¿Qué tal si te doy un besito?"

– "No."

– "¿Qué tal dos?"

– "No."

– "¿Acaso me odias…?"

Ella suspiró.

– "No…"

– "¿Entonces me perdonas?"

– "…"

– "…"

– "No."

¡Argh! ¡No se puede con esta psicopompo tan negativa!

– "Pero… estoy dispuesta a hacerlo…" – Habló la irlandesa, suavizando su expresión. – "Porque me has ayudado mucho con mi búsqueda de empleo."

– "Sabes que es un placer, azulita. Haría todo por ti, incluso llevarte hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario."

– "Aún faltan cincuenta años para que Azathoth regrese, aunque entiendo la expresión."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Pero me parece que tendremos que continuar nuestra conversación en otro momento. Se supone que debes volver a tus tareas laborales, según indicó tu mandamás."

– "Oh. Sí, bueno, me disculpo por todo lo anterior. Es una lástima no haber disfrutado propiamente lo que me preparaste."

– "Tranquila, puedes finalizarlo en otro momento. Los recipientes aislarán perfectamente el calor."

– "Supongo tienes razón, segadora." – Le sonreí. – "De nueva cuenta, te agradezco por haberte tomado la molestia. Me alegraste el día como no te imaginas."

– "No hay problema, descendiente de Arachne." – Imitó el gesto. – "Entonces, paso a retirarme."

– "Vale. Cuídate, Lala. Nos vemos en la casa."

– "Igualmente, Aria. _Slán go fóill_." – Hizo una reverencia y se partió camino a la residencia.

Observé a la irlandesa alejarse, admirando ese hermoso contoneo de sus caderas. Y ahora que lo pienso… Ojalá pudiera llevarla a la playa. Solo imaginar a Lala en traje baño, revelando su escultural y sudado cuerpo inmaculado, cubierto tan solo por un ápice de delgada tela y… ¡No, Jaëgersturm! ¡Ahora no es tiempo de huir al mundo de las fantasías eróticas! ¡Al menos espera hasta la noche! ¡Y deja de babear!

Exhalando, limpié mi boca y regresé al interior de la nevería. Llevaba conmigo la comida en sus recipientes. La guardaría para después, si es que aún no he perdido mi receso regular. Al entrar, me encontré a Winona comiendo el contenido de la lonchera.

– "Espero no te moleste, araña." – Dijo la canadiense, degustando el filete. – "Después de todo, esto me pertenece, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Uhm… Cierto. Provecho, jefa."

– " _Merci_." – Dio un bocado a la gelatina. – "No está mal. Quedaría excelente con uno de mis jarabes combinados."

En realidad no tenía objeciones. Winona me había salvado el exoesqueleto de un problema mayor y estaba en deuda con ella. Además, mi abuela me enseñó a no comer lo que me regalen arachnes desconocidas, aunque tampoco es que desconfiara de una hermana saltarina caritativa. Pero ya es tarde para retractarse. Aunque admito que esa merienda lucía muy apetitosa.

– "Erm, ¿puedo preguntarle algo, jefa?"

– "Habla, arachne."

– "¿Por qué carga un arma eléctrica como esa en primer lugar?

– "La compré por seguridad. Es efectiva, ¿no te parece?"

– "Tomando en cuenta la reacción de la pobre dullahan, concuerdo con su opinión, jefa."

– "Pin prefiere el gas lacrimógeno portátil. Je, la primera vez lo roció en sus ojos, la muy idiota."

– "Confío en que no usará tales aparatos en mi persona, _Fräulein_ Winona."

– "Lo haré si sigues interrumpiendo mi hora de comer." – Aseveró encendiendo la herramienta. – "Las neveras necesitan limpieza; Date prisa, Jaëgersturm."

– "¡Ah! ¡ _Jawohl_!"

Por Hera, que susto. ¿Desde cuándo los canadienses son tan violentos?

El tiempo pasó y afortunadamente mi superior me concedió mi hora de comer normal. Por fin pude disfrutar como es debido de lo que Lala hizo para mí. Y como dijo, los recipientes conservaron perfectamente la temperatura. Mientras degustaba, decidí marcar el número de Smith para tratar el pase independiente de la dullahan.

– "¿Aria?" – Contestó la agente. – "Estoy ocupada, ¿Qué sucede?"

– "Solo quería tramitar un permiso para que Lala pueda trabajar, coordinadora."

– "Ahora no es buen momento, ¿sí? Estoy en camino a una misión."

– "¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces?"

– "Trátenlo en la embajada directamente. Habla con Takashi, es su trabajo después de todo."

– "Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias, Smith y suerte con tu misión."

– " _Bye_. ¡Zombina, se te cayó el brazo de nuevo!"

Juraría que también escuché una persona ofreciendo una piña colada a la agente, pero quizás fue mi imaginación. En fin, ya tenemos un asunto menos del cual preocuparnos. Y al menos Takashi es más confiable que Kuroko. Ya acabada mi jornada laboral, regresé a casa. Winona guardó la lonchera, por si llegaban a reclamarla.

– " _Bienvenue à la maison_ , Aria." – Me recibió la irlandesa al llegar. – "El almuerzo estará pronto."

– " _Danke_ , azulita. ¿Practicando el francés?"

– "Debo familiarizarme con el léxico galo si deseo ofrecer un rendimiento aceptable."

– "Mientras no imites su actitud también. En todo caso, deberemos ir a las oficinas de la embajada para el trámite de su pase. ¿Vamos después de comer?"

– "Me parece bien." – Sonrió. – "Te lo agradezco."

– "Cuando quieras, segadora."

La dullahan había preparado _Coq au vin_ estilo _daube_ , porque usaba carne de res en lugar de pollo. Un buen guiso, con buen aroma. Para no dejar atrás a nuestras vegetarianas residentes (léase Cerea), la irlandesa también hizo ensalada _Mesclun_.

– "La experiencia no será completamente auténtica, ya que me vi forzada a usar sustitutos para los ingredientes más intrincados, pero espero lo disfruten. Quiero agradecer igualmente a nuestro hospedador, quien me ha auxiliado enormemente." – Dijo Lala tímidamente con una reverencia. – " _Bon appétit_."

Dando gracias por la comida, iniciamos a devorarla. La carne era, como se esperaba de una cocinera talentosa, exquisita. Centorea se aventuró con su ensalada y dio un bocado. A la centáuride le encantó, como evidenciaron sus animadas orejitas al probarla. Complacida, la irlandesa nos acompañó y degustó su plato. Nuestros ánimos le ayudaban más de lo que creíamos. Habiendo acabado de comer y lavar los platos, la segadora y yo nos despedimos para dirigirnos a las oficinas de relaciones extraespecie.

– "¿Tienes todos tus documentos listos?" – Pregunté a mi amiga.

– "Sí, desde ayer. Estoy preparada."

– " _Das ist gut_. Bien, vámonos."

Emprendimos camino al lugar. Tomamos el transporte público y arribamos en buen horario, ya que no había filas. Pequeño golpe de suerte. Saludamos a Takashi al verlo.

– " _Guten Tag_ , Takashi. ¿Finalmente residirá aquí en Asaka?"

– "Buenas tardes, Aria. Sí, opté por estar cerca de mi familia, en especial de mi pequeña Sumire." – Sonrió el joven. – "Y digan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?"

– "Vinimos a obtener un pase independiente para la señorita dullahan aquí presente." – Señalé a la irlandesa. – "Será su primera incursión al ambiente laboral."

– "Ah, señorita Lala, tanto tiempo sin verla." – Ofreció su mano a la chica azul. – "Aún recuerdo cuando tratamos con usted en la ciudad de Okayado."

– "Gusto en verlo de nuevo, señor Kanzaki." – Ella la estrechó de vuelta. – "Espero no quitarle mucho de su tiempo."

– "No hay problema. El proceso es muy rápido, solo necesitaré unos minutos." – Aseguró escribiendo algo en el computador. – "¿Tienen sus papeles en regla?"

– "Afirmativo." – Respondió Lala entregando la carpeta.

– "¡Excelente! Por favor, tomen asiento y comencemos con una sencillas preguntas."

Luego de un inofensivo interrogatorio y una fotografía a la segadora, Takashi nos entregaba la flamante nueva tarjeta de identificación de la irlandesa. Lala es más fotogénica que yo. Incluso con esa expresión seria que posee, sus facciones son más suaves que las mías. Agradecimos al muchacho por todo y con el pase en mano, optamos por visitar lo que podría ser el nuevo lugar de trabajo de la dullahan.

– "¿Soy yo o llamaste a Takashi por su apellido actual?" – Cuestioné a mi compañera.

– "Deduje que era momento de empezar a tratar mas cordialmente a las personas, según las costumbres de este plano existencial, Aria."

– "¿También lo harás en casa?"

– "Así es. Además, será más fácil saber a cual 'mortal' me estaré refiriendo, evitando confusiones."

– "Buen punto." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "Aunque en mi caso, ya me es habitual."

– "El llamarte por tu nombre es solo una extraña excepción que me di el lujo de concederte, _Sparassidae_. No significa que seas especial o algo por el estilo… Mortal." – Declaró sonrojándose.

– "Tsundere…" – Musité con una sonrisa. Lala solo se ruborizó aún más.

Llegamos al restaurante, confirmando que la irlandesa tenía razón; El lugar era muy refinado. Fue una primera impresión algo intimidante para la segadora, quien tragó saliva discretamente. Ambas exhalamos y nos aventuramos al interior. Gran Tique, danos tu bendición.

– "¿ _Oui_?" – Habló un tipo de muy evidente apariencia francesa, casi estereotípica. – "¿Qué se les ofrece, _mesdames_?

– "Quisiera…" – Respondió nerviosa la dullahan. – "Quisiera preguntar… sobre la vacante disponible."

– "¿Vacante dispo…? ¡Ah, claro! Sí, estamos buscando auxiliares para nuestros chefs. ¿Las dos están interesadas?"

– "De hecho, yo solo vine a acompañar a mi amiga." – Manifesté. – "Pero sí, ella está muy interesada en el puesto."

– "Ya veo. Confío en que posea sus documentos legales a la mano." – Dijo el hombre. – "Incluyendo un permiso o pase para laborar."

– "Todos mi papeles están en orden." – Lala le entregó la carpeta y el permiso.

– " _Très bien_. Bueno, en ese caso, hágame el favor de seguirme a la oficina de nuestro gerente, _mademoiselle_ …"

– "Lala. _Mon nom est_ Lala."

– "Sígame, _mademoiselle_ Lala."

– "Te espero afuera." – Le informé. – "¡ _Viel Erfolg_!"

La irlandesa me dio una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta. Olímpicos, Titanes y demás deidades; Protéjanla de todo fracaso… Y de todo franchute. Salí de ahí para evitar bloquear el paso y porque, sinceramente, me cobrarían tan solo por respirar.

Tenía muchas dudas respecto al lugar, como el hecho que un restaurante reconocido estuviera contratando empleados sin experiencia previa, pero preferí no objetar el chance ofrecido. Quién sabe, la dullahan podría demostrar que Japón es la verdadera tierra de las oportunidades.

Los minutos pasaban y la intriga me carcomía por dentro. No recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa siquiera en mi primer empleo. Pero más que preocuparme por el trabajo, estaba inquieta por cómo reaccionaría Lala a un posible rechazo. No es que menosprecie su fortaleza o madurez, pero no podía evitar el angustiarme por su bienestar. Es normal el querer proteger a quien amas, ¿no?

Luego de otros eternos lapsos de tiempo, la susodicha apareció por la puerta. La miré por unos segundos y ella hizo lo mismo. Un momento de silencio expectante después, ella sonrió.

– "Lo hice." – Confirmó. – "El trabajo es mío."

Mi reacción fue abrazarla al instante.

– "¡ _Wunderbar_ , Lala! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!" – Declaré jubilosamente.

– "¡Ack! ¡Mi espalda! ¡N'wah!"

– "¡L-lo siento! ¡Perdóname, soy una torpe!" – Me disculpé, liberándola.

Siento un fuerte _déjà-vu_ en estos momentos. Debería contener mi fuerza la próxima vez, no deseo volverme un peligro para la integridad física como Miia. Nadie quiere ser como Miia.

– "Te suplico moderes tus ímpetus, mujer. Soy inmortal, no invulnerable." – Aconsejó la segadora, sacudiendo su ropa.

– " _Bitte verzeih mir_. Es solo que estoy demasiado contenta por tu éxito."

– "Está bien. La entrevista fue sencilla. Mi amplio léxico y dominio del francés fueron de mucha ayuda en impresionar a los altos mandos."

– "Perfecto. ¿Cuándo comienzas?"

– "Este lunes, a partir de las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde."

– "Diez horas. Si que estarás ocupada."

– "Me temo que es inevitable. También significa que mi participación en la preparación del almuerzo y desayuno ha terminado."

– "Aww. ¿Y cómo voy a comenzar el día sin mi dosis de la Chef Lala?"

– "Existe una gran variedad de alimentos en hojuelas hechos de harina de trigo con alto contenido en fibra."

– "No confío en los cereales, azulita, son pura publicidad. Los Kiki Krispis no me hicieron grandototota ni fuertototota."

Y también me soltaron el estómago, pero me llevaré ese secreto a la tumba.

– "Si insistes, yo podría madrugar más temprano y servirte algo." – Expuso la dullahan.

– "Oh, Lala, no es necesario. Hallaré una solución."

– "Considero que sería una buena manera de practicar antes de iniciar las actividades oficiales. El dormir me es meramente una formalidad, el horario no me es problema.

– "Solo aceptaré si estás de acuerdo."

– "Lo estoy, por eso lo he propuesto."

– "Es un trato." – Le sonreí. – "Pero me gustaría recompensarte por tu bondad."

– "Tu aprobación me es suficiente retribución, Aria."

– "Te lo agradezco. Y hablando de aprobación, ¿Cómo es que te aceptaron tan fácilmente? Digo, incluso otros restaurantes de menor categoría exigían personal con experiencia previa."

– "La creciente popularidad de establecimientos con presencia extra-especie los ha llevado a querer ser parte de la tendencia en auge."

– "Excelente, ahora eres una herramienta publicitaria." – Mencioné con sarcasmo. – "Te dije que no podías fiarte de esos mentirosos."

– "Si bien sus razones no son las más sinceras, debemos aceptar que nos ha brindado una oportunidad que difícilmente hubiéramos podido obtener con anterioridad."

– "Quizás." – Suspiré. – "Lo que importa es que estés contenta con tu trabajo, Lala."

– "Lo estoy por ahora. Pero aún tocará decidir si es el indicado."

– "Creo en ti, segadora. Le demostrarás a esos franchutes de que está hecha una Abismal."

La irlandesa sonrió y discretamente tomó mi brazo, poniendo una mueca de felicidad en mi boca. Regresamos a casa, disfrutando el paseo por la ciudad. Cuando se es una arachne, no es fácil caminar con alguien a tu lado. Hay un pequeño espacio entre mi mitad humanoide y el abdomen donde Lala puede acomodarse, aunque debo reducir la longitud de mis zancadas para evitar tropezar con mi compañera. Pero el estar junto a mi hermosa dullahan hace que todo valga la pena.

En el trayecto, mi vista se posó en uno de los edificios, específicamente el banco. No es que tuviera interés en hacer alguna transacción monetaria, más bien, mi atención se centraba en la persona hallada a las puertas del inmueble.

Largo y lacio cabello negro, seis ojos color rojo intenso, un exoesqueleto color arena con negro y una Minebea PM-9 como arma personal; Sin duda, una arachne cazadora. Y por la postura mantenida y esa insignia en su pecho, la mujer debía ser nativa de Sparassus. Naturalmente, me dirigí en su dirección.

– "¿La conoces?" – Preguntó Lala mientras nos acercábamos.

– "No. Pero es una compatriota, tenlo por seguro."

Después de mi madre, no he conocido a otra _Sparassidae_ desde que llegué aquí. Estaba más que ansiosa por charlar con otra congénere.

– "¡ _Guten Tag, Kamerad_!" – Saludé a la chica de manera marcial. – "¿ _Wie geht es Ihnen_?"

– " _Buona sera, amica_." – Respondió ella de la misma forma. – "Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Muy bien, igualmente. Me alegro de ver a otra ciudadana de Sparassus por aquí."

– "Digo lo mismo. He hablado con varias arachnes, pero ninguna cazadora desde que emigré."

– "Ya somos dos. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Lo siento, soy Aria Jaëgersturm." – Le ofrecí mi mano. – " _Schutzpolizei_ , Weidmann."

– "Giulia D'Avena." – Contestó, estrechándola. – " _Feldjäger_ , Geminia."

Ah, una policía militar. Y de la ciudad fundada por mi heroína, Erika Kriegtochter, ni más ni menos.

– "Gusto en conocerte, Giulia." – Le sonreí. Volteé a ver a la dullahan. – "Lala, no te quedes tan callada. Di 'hola'."

– " _Dia dhuit_. Soy Lala." – Saludó la irlandesa con algo de timidez, estrechando manos con la cazadora italiana.

– "Es un placer, Lala." – Le replicó la _Geminesca_ , luego se dirigió a mí. – "¿Te ha ido bien, _Weidmanniana_?"

– "Diría que sí. Con eso de que necesitamos probar que somos buenas ciudadanas, solo hallé empleo en una nevería."

– "Uhm… Nunca había oído de tal restricción." – Informó Giulia. – "De hecho, pensé en unirme a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa primero, pero tomé este trabajo porque pagaban mejor."

– "Espera… ¿Dices que puedo laborar en el sector militar sin ningún problema?"

– "Así es. Con tu formación policiaca, podrías trabajar en seguridad pública o privada. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho antes."

¡Maldita sea, Smith! ¡¿Por qué demonios me mentiste desde un principio?! ¡Juro que esta me la vas a pagar!

– "Sí, bueno… No importa, me gusta mi empleo." – Dije forzando una sonrisa. – "Es más, acabamos de encontrarle uno a mi amiga azul."

– "Ah, felicidades, _signorina_ Lala." – La congratuló D'Avena.

– "Gracias." – Replicó la segadora, un poco cohibida.

– "Entonces, ¿vives cerca, Giulia? Sería fantástico reunirnos para intercambiar experiencias." – Le pregunté.

– "No. De hecho, solo estoy aquí temporalmente." – Ella apuntó al transporte blindado a su derecha. – "Soy guardia de la Schnee Dust Company y mi jefa se halla adentro haciendo negocios. Nos iremos apenas ella termine."

– "Oh, entiendo." – Mencioné algo desilusionada. – "Bueno, en todo caso, me gustó ver de nuevo un rostro familiar. Creo que ya te quitamos mucho de tu tiempo. Nos vemos, _Fräulein_ D'Avena."

– "El placer fue mío. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con una paisana." – Mencionó la italiana. Entonces golpeó el centro de su pecho con su puño. – "¡ _Sparassus über alles_!"

– "¡ _Über alles_!" – Imité el gesto. – "¡ _Für immer_!"

Con una reverencia de parte de la dullahan, nos despedimos de la cazadora. Vimos a una mujer saliendo del banco y a Giulia presentándole sus respetos. Debía ser su superior. Me alegra el saber que ella encontró un buen trabajo, digno de sus habilidades.

– "Actuaste de manera tímida con esa chica, Lala. ¿Te enamoraste de ella o algo así?" – Bromeé.

– "En realidad, vigilaba la manera tan peligrosa que mantenía la mano cerca del gatillo mientras charlábamos."

– "Oh, eso es solo disciplina de batalla. Hay que estar preparada para acción inmediata." – Le expliqué. – "Yo lo hago todo el tiempo de manera involuntaria. El entrenamiento de Sparassus te deja tocada."

– "Ya veo. ¿Qué hay del ademán que ejecutaron al final?"

– "El saludo de lealtad que se realiza entre dos miembros del ejército. La mano extendida en la frente es para congratular civiles."

– "Creí que solo eras policía."

– "Todo está bajo jurisdicción militar en mi país. Técnicamente, también soy soldado." – Continué explicando. – "La diferencia es que yo ejercía la ley a la población mientras Giulia impartía justicia a las fuerzas armadas."

E incluso contábamos con autoridad para usar fuerza letal bajo cualquier excusa. No me extrañaría que la italiana ya no quiera regresar a tan severa dictadura.

– "¿Sabes, Lala? Si bien estoy furiosa con Smith por mentirme acerca de mi opciones laborales, en el fondo, le agradezco."

– "¿Por qué lo dices, Aria?"

– "Porque en primer lugar, conocí a buenas personas, nuevas experiencias, un modo más optimista de ver la vida. Ignoro qué hubiera pasado si hubiera optado por algo diferente." – La miré sonriendo. – "E ignoro si te hubiera conocido también."

– "La irresponsabilidad de esa mortal aparentemente ha desembocado en un resultado favorable para varios individuos. Una interesante serie de coincidencias en la entropía existencial, si me preguntas."

– "No sé si Smith es una mente maestra o solo una suertuda." – Me reí un poco. – "Los dioses debieron jugar mucho a los dados cuando la crearon."

– "Quizás los sucesos en nuestras vidas son eventos ficticios terriblemente planeados por una deidad con mediocre capacidad narrativa y demasiado tiempo libr-¡AY!"

– "¡Lala! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!"

– "Me modí da dengua." – Respondió.

– "¿Estás bien?"

– "Dí…" – Movió un poco su órgano para recuperar el habla regular. – "Sí, ya estoy mejor."

– "Eso sí que fue extraño." – Me reí un poco.

– "Otro ejemplo más de este caos universal llamado vida. En todo caso, apresuremos el paso. La cena aún cuenta conmigo."

– "¡ _Jawohl_!"

Por supuesto que, cuando vea de nuevo a Kuroko, le restregaré en la cara sus mentiras. El tono musical de mi celular comenzó a sonar. Je, _Dies Irae_ de Mozart suena genial incluso en una bocina monoaural.

– "¡Ah! ¡Hola, Cetania! ¿Qué pasa?" – Contesté a la arpía que me había llamado. Noté de reojo a Lala tensarse. – "¿Eh? Oh, creo que solo marqué por error en la mañana. Sí, a veces pasa."

La dullahan se acercó discretamente, tratando de ocultar que deseaba escuchar lo que la americana me decía. Yo sutilmente cambié de posición para evitarlo.

– "¡Por supuesto! Siete de la mañana, ¿cierto?" – Seguí charlando. – "Hmm… _Ja_ , no veo el problema. ¿Uh? _Nein_ , claro que no. Sí, entiendo."

Por distraída, Lala casi choca con un par de niñas. Mientras ella se disculpaba con una pequeña fénix y su amiga, Cetania se despidió y terminó la conversación. Sonriendo maliciosamente, simulé el proseguir hablando con ella cuando la irlandesa regresó.

– "Uhm… Bueno, admito que me atrae la idea, pero no estoy segura, pajarita." – Pretendí estar apenada. – "P-peero te suplico, C-Cetania. S-sé gentil conmigo, ¿sí? S-serás la primera a quien le entregue mi v-v-virginidad."

La dullahan me arrebató el aparato de las manos. Al darse cuenta de que había caído en mi trampa, me regresó el teléfono y aceleró indignada su marcha. La seguí, aún con mi mueca burlona en el rostro.

– "¿Intentas proteger mi pureza de arpías pervertidas, segadora?" – Le cuestioné con mis manos detrás de mi espalda. – "¿Escudar mi inocencia de las garras de la corrupción alada?"

– "La inocencia es la ilusión más grande, mortal. Y los asuntos personales que desees tratar con esa inmoral descendiente de Electra no son de mi incumbencia." – Respondió furiosa, sin voltear a verme.

– "¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que sientes celos de Cetania, azulita?"

– "Desconozco de que hablas, mitad invertebrado. Y no interrumpas mi caminar."

– "Oh, entonces no habrá problema si decido volver realidad tal idea."

– "Como desees."

– "¿No quieres unirte? Siempre he soñado con un _ménage à trois_."

Lala se detuvo, mirando al suelo.

– "No eres diferente a esa tejedora." – Espetó si alzar la vista. – "Tenías razón: Eres una hipócrita."

Dicho esto, resumió su tropel. Sus palabras me helaron la sangre como nunca imaginé. Tal declaración fue como cientos de dagas cortando mis vasos sanguíneos, uno por uno. Millones de agujas me perforaban el alma y la culpa me ahogaba los pulmones. Maldita sea, perdí el control. Fui demasiado lejos con mis burlas y dejé que mi instinto provocador me dominara. Justo lo que le prometí a Rachnera que no sucedería conmigo. ¡Por Zeus, en verdad soy una idiota!

¡Estúpida! ¡Eres una estúpida, Jaëgersturm! ¡¿Estás feliz, cazadora?! ¡¿Lo estás ahora?!

– "¡L-Lala! ¡Espera!" – Intenté detenerla. – "¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad!"

Decidió ignorarme. No pausó su marcha. Me sentía desesperada.

– "¡Te lo imploro, mujer! ¡Por favor, escúchame!" – La tomé de los hombros.

– "Ya escuché lo suficiente." – Masculló. – "Suéltame."

– "¡Solo dame otra oportunidad! ¡Prometo no volver a hacerlo!"

– "¿De qué sirven tus garantías, alemana?"

– "¡Lala, por lo que más quieras!"

La abracé con toda mi fuerza, pero sin ahogarla. Las lágrimas fluían por mi rostro y humedecieron la ropa de la irlandesa.

– "N-no, no me odies." – Supliqué. – "Sé que siempre rompo mis promesas, que has tolerado demasiado mi insensatez, que todo tiene un límite. Pero… Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón aún puedes brindarme una última pizca de indulgencia."

– "Es inútil…"

– "Lo siento. Realmente lo siento, Lala." – Continué llorando. – "Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongas, cualquier tarea. No importa cuán humillante sea, la cumpliré con tal de obtener tu perdón."

Me separé para observarla fijamente. No soportaría vivir si esos dorados ojos me miraran con desprecio.

– "Te lo ruego, Lala. Perdóname."

Ella se acercó un poco. Sus facciones se suavizaron.

– "Te perdono, Aria." – Declaró con voz calmada.

– " _Dank_ -"

¡PAMF! Una fuerte y sonora bofetada a mi mejilla izquierda interrumpió el agradecimiento. Perdí el habla al instante. Antes que pudiera procesar otra cosa, una segunda cachetada impactó mi lado derecho.

– "Pero no será hoy." – Aseveró la irlandesa, iniciando su marcha. – "No te atrevas a pedirme la cena esta noche. ¡Y mañana me prepararás el desayuno!"

Yo quedé inerte mientras ella se alejaba. Ignoro qué fue lo más impactante; Las bofetadas o su actitud. Me di la vuelta, tallando mi mejilla. No usó mucha fuerza, pero la acción fue contundente. Lala lucía tan determinada, tan imponente. Era la primera vez que contemplaba a la poderosa Mensajera de la Muerte como debía hacerlo una simple mortal como yo; Con temor, respeto y admiración.

Sonreí. Oh, Arachne mía, como amo a esa dullahan.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, dicen que el amor duele, ¿cierto? O quizás Aria sea medio masoquista.

En todo caso, agradezco a **Dragonith** y **Alther** por brindarme permiso para incluir sus personajes. Un saludo también a **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , a quien le hice un par de referencias.

Y por supuesto, gracias a todos mis lectores. No olviden dejar sus reseñas y comentarios. Si no lo hacen, se morderán la lengua como Lala y una sirena los secuestrará. O tal vez no, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!

 _Meroune, Meroune über alles, über alles in der Welt…_


	19. No es fácil jugar con fuego

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡ _Willkommen_! ¡Tarmo Flake _ist hier_!

¿Otro episodio? Sip.

¿Tan rápido? Sip, sip.

¿Es igual de malo que los anteriores? Si… ¡Hey!

Mejor nos dejamos de payasadas y empezamos de una buena vez. ¡Disfruten!

Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. Únete al Culto de la Gran Sirena.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

* * *

Diantres, el hambre me está matando.

Lala me negó la cena. No podía comer hasta el día siguiente y solo si ella lo autorizaba. Como buena soldado, le obedecí al pie de la letra y me retiré a mi cuarto con el estómago vacío. Fue una tortura.

No quise enterarme que platillo cocinaría la irlandesa, ya que mi voluntad se doblegaría ante las súplicas de mi sistema digestivo. Intenté distraerme con mi teléfono y leer algo para evitar pensar en la comida. También informé a Cetania de que nuestra visita al gimnasio se cancelaría debido a causas de fuerza mayor. En este caso, una muy enojada dullahan.

Mientras trataba de suprimir los rugidos de mis intestinos, Papi tocó la puerta de mi habitación y me ofreció un poco del exquisito jamón cocido con _tartiflette_ que la irlandesa había preparado. Le agradecí su enorme bondad, pero tuve que rechazar su oferta. No iba a romper mi palabra con Lala otra vez, no importa que tan severas sean las consecuencias.

Pero admito que rehusar tan delicioso manjar fue una decisión en extremo difícil. Me sentí como el general Friedrich Paulus aceptando la derrota al final de la batalla de Stalingrado, sabiendo que el sexto ejército estaba condenado. La dullahan parecía más cruel que las hordas soviéticas, pero yo estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo.

– "Ahh. La comida francesa es un deleite al paladar. Es una lástima que te la hayas perdido, Aria."

¡Maldita sea, Rachnera! ¡No me lo restriegues en la cara! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada comparando mi infortunio con las tragedias de la guerra!?

– "Te agradecería no mencionarlo cuando me hallo en este estado, tejedora." – Le sugerí. – "O terminaré por volverte mi aperitivo."

– "Eso es poco recomendable, cazadora." – Mencionó mientras se desnudaba. – "Este bistec puede resultar demasiado venenoso para tu estómago."

– "Meh. Solo déjame en paz, ¿quieres?"

– "No hasta que me reveles el porqué has tomado una huelga de hambre esta noche."

– "Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

– "Lo es desde que prometiste no guardarme secretos. Pero, es obvio que tu dullahan está de mal humor contigo. ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?"

– "Nada." – Me oculté bajo las sábanas. – "Un pequeño malentendido. Eso es todo."

– "¿Desde cuándo un simple desacuerdo te hace morir de inanición?"

– "¿Por qué te importa?"

– "Porque al menos quiero saber la causa de tu deceso antes de meterte al ataúd."

Suspiré. Rachnera no se detendría hasta que le explicara. Bien, no es que desee seguir oyéndola, así que mejor le cuento todo.

– "Es solo… Que me descontrolé un poco." – Relaté. – "Quise provocarla, pero me excedí y ahora ella me odia."

– "Detalles, Aria. Necesito detalles."

– "Yo…" – Volví a suspirar. – "Quise darle algo de celos simulando hablar con Cetania, haciendo proposiciones algo indecorosas, como un _menage à trois_. Entonces ella me recordó que ese comportamiento es lo que yo te he criticado desde el principio."

– "Me alegra que ella reconozca tu hipocresía, cazadora."

– "Lo merezco, lo sé. Me dio un par de buenas bofetadas y ahora debo pasar hambre y preparar su desayuno mañana temprano."

– "Un castigo bastante suave, en mi opinión." – Dijo Rachnera. – "Yo te hubiera obligado a correr desnuda por la calle como penitencia."

– "¿Sí? Bueno, al menos Lala no es una pervertida."

– "¿Como tú?"

– "Así es. Como nosotras." – Le contesté. – "Y trataré de contener mis impulsos. Ya aprendí la lección."

– "Deberías practicar tus propuestas, mujer. Si tuvieras mi habilidad de convencimiento, tendrías a tu chica besándose sensualmente con esa arpía para tu deleite personal."

– "No digas esas cosas. Ya te conté todo, ahora déjame descansar."

– "Como desees, pupila." – Se burló la tejedora. – "Quizás algún día puedas cumplir tu trío de ensueño."

Sí, claro. Como si deseara ver a Lala y Cetania unidas en un entusiasta encuentro de labios, jugando ávidamente con sus lenguas. Abrazadas, encerradas en el deseo carnal, invitándome a unírmeles y dar rienda suelta a nuestras bajas pasiones en un frenesí de gloriosa satisfacción les-¡

Argh! ¡No, cerebro, no! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Exhalé. Ya hay suficiente calor como para seguir aumentado mi temperatura corporal. Y Lala nunca aceptaría ni aunque le prometiera las almas de la población entera de Japón. Seguí intentando despejar mi mente del hambre y los pensamientos pecaminosos, pero aún era relativamente temprano y cada minuto se me hacía eterno. Ignoro si mis intestinos terminarán consumiéndose a sí mismos. Deduje que una ducha fría me ayudaría a aclarar mi cabeza y me levanté para ir al baño.

– "¿Vas a hurgar las reservas de comida en secreto, alemana?" – Cuestionó Rachnera, aún de espaldas en su hamaca. – "Sí que te quiebras rápido."

– "Baño." – Contesté secamente.

– "Ah, entonces vas a desahogarte pensando en tu fantasía poliamorosa. Trata de no hacer ruido, ¿sí? Y lávate las manos después."

– "¡Cállate, araña sucia!" – Vociferé en voz baja. – "¡No he hecho tal cosa desde hace meses y no planeo hacerlo ahora!"

Ay, Arachne mía. ¿Por qué siempre digo estupideces? La tejedora se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

– "Aria…" – Habló. – "¿En verdad no te has dado placer en tanto tiempo?"

– "¡N-n-n-no es tu-tu asunto!" – Respondí tan roja como tomate. – "¡Ya-ya duérmete!"

– "Eso explica tanto." – Se acomodó para encararme. – "Necesitas organizar mejor tus prioridades, cazadora. La satisfacción de una no debe postergarse por periodos extensos."

– "Considero mi tiempo demasiado valioso para saciar un primitivo impulso."

– "Y mira a donde te está llevando." – Sacudió su cabeza. – "¿No has pensado que te descontrolas porque tu feminidad requiere que le dediques un poco de atención?"

– "¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto en primer lugar? ¡¿Qué te importa si me toco o no!?"

– "Me importa porque aunque seas una malagradecida, no deseo que continúes dañándote por cohibir tus necesidades íntimas. Te lo digo como tu congénere y compañera."

– "¿Desde cuándo soy una malagradecida?"

– "Desde que no me congratulas por los esfuerzos que hago a diario." – Replicó. – "He evitado el practicar mis amarres contigo y tu dullahan con tal de respetar su espacio. No es fácil ser una arachne abstenida, créeme."

– "Muchas gracias, su alteza." – Espeté sardónicamente. – "Debe ser horrible el comportarse como una persona civilizada."

– "Gracias, plebeya. Podrías aprender algo de tal educación y no actuar tan puritana cuando sabes que no lo eres."

Me levanté, no necesitaba seguirla escuchando. Ella me arrojó otro par de guantes. Estos eran más suaves que los anteriores.

– "No querrás cortarte." – Me guiñó tres ojos. – "Son nuevos. Dales buen uso."

– "Puedes guardarte tus regalos, Rachnera. No pienso usarlos." – Aseveré. – "Ahora, necesito retirarme… ¡Para ducharme y nada más!"

– "Lo que digas, señorita monja."

Salí de la habitación enfadada. ¿Qué se ha creído esa loca? ¿Y desde cuando tenía guardadas estas cosas? ¡¿Y por qué rayos me los traje?! Gah, mejor me doy ese baño de una vez. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza y sacarme a esa lasciva araña de esta lo más rápido posible.

Giré la perilla de la regadera y dejé que el frío líquido lavara mi cuerpo. Las bajas temperaturas eran como témpanos en mi piel, pero mientras mantuviera mi cabeza ocupada, no importaba que me sintiera como la Wehrmacht cuando invadió Moscú. Mis dientes castañeaban ligeramente por la congelación, pero mi helado método estaba funcionando.

Estúpida Rachnera. Si no me doy placer es muy mi problema. Además, no es que lo necesite. De acuerdo, tal vez la abstinencia me frustre de vez en cuando, pero puedo emplear mi tiempo en algo más que dejarme caer en tales deseos hedonistas. El trabajo es satisfacción suficiente.

Miré los guantes que la tejedora me obsequió. Ugh, aún no me creo que me los haya dado para tan privado propósito como si nada. Esa araña necesita una buena dosis de vergüenza. Aquellas prendas continuaban a la vista, como si se burlaran silenciosamente. Lo siento, objetos de seda, pero no me tentarán. Tampoco es que deba usarlos para tales cosas, serían excelentes para vestir diario.

Me los puse para probar mi punto. El material continuaba siendo tan suave y delicado como los primeros. Se ajustaban perfectamente a mis filosas manos y aún proveían un sentido del tacto sin obstáculos. Los admiré por un momento. En verdad que Rachnera es una experta cosiendo. Lástima que mucho de ese talento lo desperdicie en sus egoístas fetiches.

Pasé la seda por mis brazos. Cerré mis ojos y me permití palpar la dicotomía entre mi duro exoesqueleto y la delicada piel. Era una sensación agradable, casi estimulante. Pensé por un momento si las manos de Lala algún día recorrerían mi cuerpo con tanta gracia y cuidado. Me gustaba pensar que sí. No hay nada de malo en soñar.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba sola. Volteé a ver a ambos lados, todo se hallaba en silencio. Ningún ruido que no fuera el sonido del agua saliendo de la tubería. A tales horas de la noche, todos debían encontrarse durmiendo. El corazón se me aceleró.

– "Solo… Solo un poco…" – Musité para mí misma.

Exhalando una bocanada de aire, flexioné mis dedos, como si me preparara para ejercitarme. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, asenté mi cuerpo contra la pared y pensé en alguna de mis cientos de elaboradas fantasías. Poseo un completo repertorio de estas, desde la más simple hasta las dignas de alguna leyenda erótica. Si bien Lala y sus suaves glúteos junto con sus divinas caderas son los protagonistas indiscutibles en la mayoría de ellas, admito que Cetania ha ocupado un lugar especial. Aún no se me olvida como se movía esa pajarita bajo la luz de los reflectores, agitando su escultural figura americana. Es lo bueno de la imaginación, puedes darle rienda suelta sin que nadie se entere o resulte afectado.

Ya con suficiente material trabajando en mi cabeza y asegurándome de nuevo que no hubiera espectadores; Me relajé, di un último suspiro y guié mis manos hacia mi preciada feminidad.

Nunca se lo revelaría a Rachnera. Odiaría darle la razón.

…

No recuerdo la última vez que dormí tan rápidamente. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que soñé la noche anterior. Una vez que asenté mi cabeza en la almohada, fue un viaje expreso al mundo onírico. Pero suficiente de meditar sobre el buen descanso, son las seis y media de la mañana y aún hay una dullahan que despertará en cualquier momento, esperando su desayuno.

Bostezando y estirando mis extremidades, me di una ducha para despertar al resto de mis sentidos. Solté una pequeña risa interna al regresar al lugar 'del crimen'. Solo estas mudas paredes conocen el secreto de mi inocente fechoría. Me alegra que decida bañarme en un horario diferente al de las demás chicas, así puedo terminar de lavar los guantes incriminatorios con calma. Suerte las lavadoras de esta casa se hallan en el mismo cuarto y son relativamente silenciosas.

Ya terminada, entré a la cocina. Hora de demostrarle a Lala que la gran Aria Jaëgersturm también posee talento culinario. Y ahora, ¿Qué podría prepararle a la irlandesa? Aunque mis conocimientos respecto a guisos sean limitados, nuestras reservas son extensas y me ofrece una amplia gama de opciones. Descarté el sekihan, sería demasiado predecible y honestamente, se supone que solo se consume en fechas festivas.

Continué buscando entre los ingredientes hasta toparme con unas cuantas salchichas _Bratwurst_. Era un hallazgo inusual y deduje que Lala las tenía guardadas para alguna ocasión especial. Me sentiría mal si me atreviera a quitarle a la dullahan la oportunidad de cocinarlas, pero al mismo tiempo, sería una buena oportunidad de sorprenderla. Optando por tomar el riesgo, me dispuse a preparar el mejor _currywurst_ que la segadora haya probado en esta vida y la otra.

Es una fortuna que la expansión del catálogo internacional de Lala garantice que cuente con al menos la mitad de los ingredientes necesarios. Usando uno que otro sustituto, mezclé los componentes para la cátsup curry mientras calentaba las salchichas. Mi atención se dividía en varias cosas a la vez, pero debía hacerlo si deseaba finalizar a tiempo. No seré la más adepta, pero no soy Miia.

'¡ _Beep_! ¡ _Beep_!' Comenzó a sonar la alarma contra incendios, debido al humo. Después de emitir dos pitidos, fue silenciada cuando le propiné un buen golpe. Prescindir del sistema de seguridad es necesario si quiero asegurar el éxito de mi platillo. ¡Ah _, scheisse_! ¡Se incendia la sartén!

Apagando el fuego y milagrosamente salvando los embutidos, acabé con el aderezo y corté los vegetales para la guarnición. ¡Gran Arachne! ¡Siete y media! El tiempo era oro y le saqué provecho a cada minuto, segundo y hasta cronón disponible. Solo un poco más y… ¡Ay! ¡Se quema mi delantal!

¡Listo! Tique y Crono me dieron el visto bueno y me concedieron la dicha de finalizar al momento que Lala aparecía. Gracias, dioses, por no abandonarme.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , _Fräulein_ Lala." – Saludé a la irlandesa con una reverencia. – "Me alegra informarle que su desayuno está listo."

– "Ah, A-Aria. Buenos días…"

– "¿Tuvo un buen descanso, _Meine göttin_?"

– "¿Uh? O-oh, sí, lo tuve."

Qué extraño, luce algo distraída. Antes que pudiera preguntar, ella se excusó para asearse. Bueno, eso me da oportunidad de arreglar la mesa debidamente. Sirviendo los cubiertos y acomodándolos con cuidado, me permito declarar que el asiento de la dullahan sería digno de la más exigente realeza europea. Excepto por el vasito naranja promocional de Burger Fox. El diseño de la kitsune pintada es muy tierno, no pude evitar usarlo.

La irlandesa volvió y con una formal reverencia la invité a tomar su lugar. En silencio, ocupó su asiento y con elegancia, empezó a degustar su plato. Sé que el _currywurst_ es un platillo corriente, casi comida rápida, pero lo hice de forma que luciera como cualquier desayuno decente. Usar guarnición en lugar de papas fritas como acompañamiento fue una sabia decisión. Mientras ella continuaba probando su desayuno, yo esperaba nerviosamente su veredicto. Demonios, quizás debí usar menos aderezo. O no quemar tanto las salchichas. O mejorar mis habilidades. La incertidumbre me carcome de nuevo.

– "Demasiada sal…" – Opinó la segadora.

¡Argh! ¡Con un demonio, no otra vez! ¡Maldito exceso de cloruro de sodio!

– "…Hubiera arruinado esta exquisita vianda." – Terminó su frase. – "Te felicito por un trabajo bien hecho, mortal."

¡Éxito! El cuarto movimiento de la Novena Sinfonía resonó en mi cabeza. ¡ _Freude!_ ¡ _Freude, schöner Götterfunken_!

– "Es solo mi humilde manera de pedir perdón, _Fräulein_." – Respondí inclinando mi cabeza. – "Le ruego acepte mis disculpas por mi inaceptable comportamiento el día anterior."

– "Está bien, Aria. Estás perdonada." – Sonrió la dullahan.

– " _Danke schön_ , Lala." – Sonreí de vuelta.

Kurusu apareció entonces.

– "Ah, buenos días, chicas. Veo que están comiendo ya." – Nos saludó el chico.

– " _Guten Morgen, Herr Kommandant_. Así es. Prepararé un poco para usted, si lo desea." – Le propuse.

– "Me encantaría, Aria. Buen provecho, Lala."

– " _Gura míle_ , Kimihito." – Replicó la irlandesa.

El casero se sorprendió por esto último.

– "Uhm… ¿Lala? ¿Acabas de decirme Kimihito?"

– "Ese es tu nombre, ¿No es así, mortal?" – Le respondió la segadora.

– "Uhm… Bueno, sí, pero…"

– "Entonces no veo problema en utilizarlo, Kimihito Kurusu. Solo intento ser más formal."

– "Sí, ya veo." – Se rascó detrás del cuello. – "Te lo agradezco. Es solo que escuchar mi propio nombre en esta casa se me hace raro. ¿Qué ironía, no?"

– "Perdone, _Herr Kommandant_." – Me inmiscuí en la conversación. – "Admito que yo peco en siempre referirme a usted por un mote, pero lo hago por el respeto que le tengo como mi superior… _Herr_ Kurusu."

– "Sigue sonando tan extraño." – Confesó el muchacho. – "Oh. ¿Qué le sucedió a la alarma?"

– "Ah, eso… Uhm… ¡Explotó de repente!" – Le mentí de improviso. – "¡Fue horrible, fue horrible!"

– "¿Y por qué el delantal está quemado?"

– "¡Las chispas lo incendiaron! Debería conseguir aparatos de mejor calidad, jefe."

– "Hmm. Sabía que la marca Maxon no era confiable. En fin, la dicha es mucha en la ducha y yo voy a tomar una. Disfruten su desayuno, chicas." – Se despidió el hospedador.

Uf, esquivé esa bala. Estoy segura que la dullahan sabe que mentí, pero no me delató.

– "Lamento haber usado las _bratwurst_ sin tu permiso, Lala. Solo deseaba sorprenderte."

– "Con toda sinceridad, me había olvidado de ellas." – Reveló la irlandesa. – "Estos días he estado más preocupada por los ingredientes franceses. No te preocupes, Aria, tomaste una buena decisión."

– " _Danke_ , eso me tranquiliza."

Dejé a la segadora terminar su comida y yo puse más salchichas en la sartén. Estaba motivada como para seguir cocinando al resto de la casa. Como decían en mi aldea; 'Ya suelta la araña, ni quien la alcance'. Las siguientes en levantarse fueron Papi y Suu, pero en lugar de saludar con su energía habitual, ambas lucían asustadas. Se mantenían abrazadas y temblorosas.

– "¿Sucede algo, pequeñitas?" – Les pregunté. – "Se ven aterradas."

– "Eso solo…" – Habló la arpía. – "Q-que tenemos miedo…"

– "¿Miedo? ¿De qué?"

– "D-del f-f-fantasma…"

– "¿Fantasma?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Por qué dices eso, Papi?"

Miia hizo su entrada, seguida de Centorea y Meroune, empujada por Rachnera. Una vista inusual, tomando en cuenta los diversos horarios que ellas suelen tomar para levantarse. Quizás porque es domingo.

– "No puedo dormir…" – Declaró la lamia, casi descolorida. – "Fantasma me come..."

– "M-M-Miia, por favor. E-e-estás muy grande p-para seguir espantada por f-f-fantasmas." – Le dijo Centorea, evidentemente tan nerviosa como la pelirroja. – "Y-ya no eres una niña."

– "Miia, Cerea, ¿ustedes también?" – Les preguntó la pajarita. – "¿Verdad que hay espíritus en la casa?"

– "A ver, un momento por favor." – Acoté. – "¿De qué fantasma están hablando todas?"

– "Disculpe, Aria-san." – Se dirigió Meroune a mi persona. – "¿Acaso usted no escuchó los ruidos anoche?"

– "Me temo que no, Mero-san. ¿A qué se refiere?"

Papi dio un salto y tomó la palabra.

– "¡Esos feos gritos de dolor!" – Expresó la arpía. – "'¡ _Ooohhh_!' '¡ _Uuuhhh_!' ¡Así decían! ¡Tenía mucho miedo!"

– "Confirmo la historia de Papi-chan." – Afirmó la sirena. – "Era escalofriante. Largos y profundos lamentos de un alma que pena por un trágico pasado. Era tan hermoso como espeluznante."

– "¿Chicas? ¿Qué sucede?" – Cuestionó Kurusu, habiendo salido del baño.

– "¡Cariño!" – Se abalanzó la mujer serpiente al muchacho. – "¡Tenemos que mudarnos! ¡La casa está embrujada!"

– "Mi Señor, me temo que nosotras experimentamos un posible encuentro paranormal." – Manifestó la centáuride, preocupada. – "Quizás, haya un espíritu condenado rondando por la morada."

– "¿Un fantasma?" – Se preguntó Kimihito. – "Oh, bueno, ya que lo mencionan… Anoche oí extraños ruidos cerca del baño."

¿Baño? ¿Anoche? Pero si no había nadie a esa hora, excepto…

Ay, mamá… ¡Ay, mamá araña!

– "¡Esposo, tengo miedo!" – Confesó la pajarita azul. – "¡Suu también lo tiene! ¡Protégenos!"

– "¡Llama a esos tipos con las armas de protones! ¡O a Reiko Mikami!" – Gritaba Miia, agitando al chico con fuerza. – "¡Sálvanos, Cariño!"

Rachnera empezó a carcajearse. ¡Demonios! ¡Ya sabe!

– "En verdad que ustedes exageran todo, nenitas." – Se burló la tejedora. – "Viven con una dullahan sin inmutarse, pero a la primera señal de supuestos espíritus, corren como cucarachas ante la luz."

– "¡Lala no cuenta!" – Replicó la lamia.

¡Hey! ¡No hables así de ella, cola de fideo!

– "No hay ningún alma en pena, bobas." – Aseveró la arachne. – "Lo que oyeron la noche anterior fue solo el llamado de apareamiento de la hembra de la araña atigrada alemana."

– "¿Una araña?" – Cuestionó Centorea.

– "Correcto." – Afirmó la tejedora, chasqueando sus dedos. – "La _Arianus Yuriensis Germanicca_ es una particular arácnida migratoria que suele hacer… interesantes sonidos cuando se encuentra en celo. Entre más necesitada esté de reproducirse, más fuerte son sus gemidos."

– "Ohh." – Dijo Papi, asombrada por la explicación. – "¿Entonces… no hay fantasmas?"

– "Claro que no, querida. Ahora pueden relajarse y dejar de temblar como gelatinas, ¿sí?"

Todas las presentes suspiraron aliviadas. Excepto yo. Me hallaban tan roja y abochornada que me sorprende que el piso no empezara a derretirse. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo por andar de calenturienta!

Me tranquiliza que Rachnera me haya cubierto la espalda, pero eso significa que no dejará de fastidiarme en toda la semana. Volteé en la dirección de Lala. Estaba igual de enrojecida que yo y se cubrió con su bufanda, sin atreverse a verme.

¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN, SEGADORA?!

¡Por el monte Olimpo! ¡¿Qué tan ruidosa soy?! ¡¿Acaso el país entero pudo escuchar mis profundos gemidos de placer?! ¡Deberían instalar paredes más gruesas!

– "Aria-san…" – Me llamó Meroune.

– "La vida es dolor… la vida es dolor…" – Murmuraba yo a manera de mantra.

– "Aria-san, escúcheme…"

– "Somos insignificantes marionetas del cruel destino…"

– "¡Aria, idiota! ¡Te estás quemando!" – Vociferó Miia.

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué?" – Regresé a la realidad. – "¡WAAHH!"

Corrí en círculos mientras las llamas consumían mi delantal. Un frío chorro de agua me impactó repentinamente, ahuyentando al fuego infernal de mi persona. Escupiendo el líquido tragado y sacudiendo mi cabeza, noté que Suu había sido mi salvadora en esta ocasión, actuando como manguera extintora. Un irónico giro para la limo, recordando como fui rescatada de nuestro primer incidente.

– " _Danke schön_ , Suu." – Le agradecí a la pequeña acariciando su cabeza. – "Buena niña."

Suu sonreía alegre y Lala me ofreció una toalla para secarme. Diantres, en mi estado de pánico también terminé arruinando lo que había cocinado. En verdad soy una idiota.

– "Lamento todo eso, _Herr Kommandant_." – Me disculpé arrepentida. – "Eché a perder el desayuno y el delantal. Prometo pagar los daños."

– "Está bien, Aria. No se perdió mucho de comida." – Me reconfortó Kurusu. – "Y esa prenda ya estaba muy vieja. Podremos conseguir otra."

Kimihito tuvo una idea. Se levantó y con sus manos en la cadera, hizo un anuncio.

– "¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer afuera?" – Propuso. – "Es un bonito día para pasear, ¿no lo creen?"

Todas afirmaron con entusiasmo. A excepción de Lala y yo, todas se retiraron para asearse. Ayudé al casero a limpiar mi desastre, auxiliados por la dullahan. Me siento tan afortunada que viva con personas tan tolerantes. En verdad debería recompensar su paciencia.

– "Aria." – Me habló el muchacho. – "¿Estos guantes son tuyos? Estaban en la lavadora."

– "¡Ah! ¡C-c-claro!" – Los tomé de inmediato. – "Gracias, _Herr K-Kommandant_."

– "Usaste demasiado detergente. Están impregnados de aroma a lavanda."

– "¡Me gusta la lavanda! ¡Es mi olor preferido!"

– "Ya veo. Voy a buscar unas cosas a mi habitación. Cuando las demás se arreglen, iremos a comer."

– " _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_."

Por Artemisa, que susto. No me extraña que esto me suceda con lo distraída que soy. Miré a Lala, quien volteó su cara al notar mis ojos en ella. _Scheisse_ , debe sentirse sumamente incómoda después de saber… eso.

– "Uhm… ¿Lala?" – Llamé su atención. – "¿Dormiste… bien?"

– "D-d-dormir no me es necesario, m-mitad invertebrada…" – Replicó ruborizada. – "P-pasé la noche en vela… Quizás fue una mala idea."

Arachne mía, en verdad que sabe. ¡Qué vergüenza!

– "Lala, yo…"

– "No digas más, arácnida." – Extendió su mano frente a mí. – "Conozco perfectamente sobre las… necesidades… de ustedes, los efímeros mortales."

– "Siento que hayas tenido que escucharlo."

– "Solo… Trata de ser… más discreta la próxima vez. ¿De acuerdo, Aria?" – Musitó la segadora.

– "Por el honor de Weidmann y Sparassus." – Alcé mi mano en señal de juramento. – "No volverás a enterarte de tales actos."

– "Al menos… ¿Te sientes mejor?"

– "Si lo oíste todo con claridad, entonces sabrás que sí." – Le guiñé.

La dullahan se sonrojó más, si tal cosa fuera posible. Antes que pudiera continuar alcanzando nuevas tonalidades de piel, las inquilinas se presentaron, listas para salir. Incluso Rachnera, quien se rehusaba a abandonar la casa, optó por acompañarnos. Me alegraría por su decisión, pero estoy segura que lo hace solo para poder provocarme en el camino, ahora que tiene suficiente material.

Con Kimihito también preparado, nos encaminamos a recorrer la urbe, en busca de un lugar decente para saciar nuestra hambre. La irlandesa ya había comido, pero no íbamos a dejarla atrás por eso. Ella se mantuvo junto a mí. Me calma el saber que la percepción que tiene de mí no ha sido afectada después de enterarse de mi desahogo privado. Al menos mientras no se entere de que estuve fantaseando con un trío con ella y Cetania; Entonces ahí sí me arrancaría los intestinos con todo y tubos de Malpighi.

– "Y entonces…" – Kimihito tomó la palabra. – "¿A dónde quieren ir?"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todas decidíamos nuestro destino.

– "¡Huevos, Cariño! ¡Donde preparen huevos!" – Habló primero Miia.

– "¡Miia, no eres la única aquí!" – Se quejó Cerea. – "Piensa también en las demás, serpiente egoísta."

– "Yo desearía experimentar los intrincados misterios de la cocina de Asia menor, Querido." – Opinó Meroune.

– "¡Yo quiero algo dulce!" – Brincaba Papi, siendo imitada por Suu.

Con tantas opiniones tan diversas, no se llegaría a un acuerdo fácilmente.

– "Disculpen." – Interrumpí, alzando la mano. – "Si me permiten sugerir algo, quizás deberíamos asistir a _El Sazón de Pachylene_. Es un restaurante canadiense muy económico y podría satisfacer los gustos de todos."

– "Apoyo a Aria." – Se unió la irlandesa. – "Considero que el lugar es apto para alborozar nuestros contrastantes requisitos alimenticios."

– "Ah, ¿entonces es ahí donde fueron a cenar en su romántica cita, tortolitas?" – Provocó Rachnera. Diablos, ya empezó. Lala y yo nos ruborizamos pero preferimos ignorar el comentario.

– "Hmm. Bueno, si todas están de acuerdo con el plan de Aria." – Consideró Kurusu la propuesta con la mano en la barbilla. – "¿Qué dicen, chicas?"

Todas asintieron. Con la elección tomada, nos dirigimos hasta el restaurante. Ya quiero probar ese delicioso tocino de nuevo. Mientras nos acercábamos, notamos una gran cantidad de gente, patrullas, sonidos de sirenas y una gran humareda que se alzaba hasta el cielo. Llegamos, solo para encontrarnos con una escena salida de algún filme sobre desastres.

– " _Scheisse_ …" – Expresé al observar el lugar. O lo que quedaba de él.

Por alguna razón, el restaurante que alguna vez albergó buenos platillos, ahora se encontraba reducido a escombros repletos de humo y cenizas. Me recordó a la ciudad de Berlín a finales de la guerra. Los bomberos continuaban arrojando agua al edificio, extinguiendo los últimos rastros del fuego arrasador.

– "Inició desde temprano. Ignoramos la razón del atentado."– Informó una mujer lagarto policía, apareciendo detrás de nosotros. – "Pero por la cantidad de recipientes de queroseno y gasolina hallados en el interior…" – Señaló una pila de contenedores vacíos. – "Sabemos que fue un trabajo interno, planeado desde hace tiempo."

– "¿Algún herido, oficial?" – Le pregunté.

– "Por suerte solo el inmueble fue dañado. Ocurrió antes que alguien se presentara."

– "Es una fortuna. ¿Algún sospechoso?"

– "Testigos aseguran que una de las trabajadoras, una wyvern, se mostraba inconforme con su trabajo en los días pasados. La hemos buscado desde la mañana."

– "¿Cuál ha sido el veredicto de los forenses?"

– "Están indecisos sobre si es algún acto de venganza programado o si es trabajo espontáneo de la pirómana."

– "Por la magnitud de daños, dudo que sea un acto improvisado. El combustible por sí solo no causaría el derrumbe del concreto." – Expliqué recogiendo un pedazo de escombro. – "Se necesitan conocimientos precisos para lograr esta clase de efectos."

– "¿A qué te refieres, arachne?"

– "Esto fue obra de profesionales. Expertos en demolición." – Olfateé la roca chamuscada. – "Además, una wyvern, por más hábil que sea, tendría dificultades para organizar tal cantidad de combustible en poco tiempo."

Sequé mi frente. El calor de las pocas llamas aún se mantenía con fuerza para hacer sudar a quien se acercara.

– "Dígame una cosa, oficial." – Llamé su atención depositando el pedazo en su mano. – "Como poiquiloterma, ¿le parece que una especie dracónida se arriesgaría a sofocarse por el intenso calor? La hipertermia repentina le dificultaría el escape."

– "Son una especie muy resistente." – Respondió ella.

– "Y aún así, no resuelve el enigma del número de material requerido para llevar el plan a cabo. Una sola persona no podría ejecutarlo por sí misma."

– "Pudo contar con ayuda de cómplices."

– "¿Y arriesgarse a convertirse en el chivo expiatorio, como ha sucedido ahora? La wyvern serán ingenuas, pero no estúpidas." – Le aseguré. – "No, los perpetradores intentan que creamos que la chica es la culpable."

– "Una conclusión demasiado prematura, diría yo." – Declaró la mujer reptil. – "Y en todo caso, ¿Qué ganarían con destruir la reputación de esa mujer?"

– "Al igual que el incendio del Reichstag, no es el daño material, sino el mensaje." – Aclaré. – "Alguien tiene algo en contra los liminales y tratan de dejarlos mal parados. Es posible que esto solo sea el comienzo."

La oficial me miró de reojo, entre sorprendida y dudosa.

– "Parecer conocer mucho del tema, arachne." – Dijo ella, alzando su ceja. – "¿Perteneces a alguna fuerza policial?"

– " _Schutzpolizei_ , en la aldea de Weidmann. La criminología era parte de nuestros estudios académicos." – Le respondí ofreciendo mi mano. – "Soy Aria Jaëgersturm."

– "Mei Silica. Seguridad pública, región Kanto." – La estrechó de vuelta. – "Me sorprende tu perspicacia. Podríamos usar alguien como tú en la gendarmería."

– "Suena interesante, pero ya tengo trabajo."

– "Bueno, si algún día decides cambiar de profesión, nos gustaría tenerte."

– "Le agradezco la oferta. La consideraré." – Le sonreí. – "En todo caso, parece que no podré comer aquí en un largo tiempo."

– "Los dueños son millonarios, al menos podrán renovar el lugar en un santiamén."

– "Eso espero. En fin, gracias por su tiempo, oficial. Mis amigos y yo nos retiramos." – Hice una reverencia. – "Que tenga un buen día."

– "Igualmente."

La policía prosiguió cuidando el lugar. Me di la vuelta. Los ojos de mis compañeros se hallaban posados en mí, con cara de incredulidad. Su expresión no cambiaba mientras nos alejábamos del sitio.

– "Sé que no debería preguntar, pero…" – Cuestioné algo preocupada. – "¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?"

– "Asombroso." – Dijo Papi, con sus ojos tan grandes como platos. Suu también.

– "No esperaba que resultaras tan sagaz, Jaëgersturm." – Opinó Centorea.

– "De verdad, no es nada del otro mundo." – Proclamé apenada. – "Solo hice unas cuantas preguntas generales."

– "Pero la forma en que dedujiste la razón del crimen, y todavía convenciste a esa lagarta." – Señaló Miia.

– "Sin mencionar la manera en que lograste que te desvelara información clasificada." – Manifestó Rachnera. – "Solo te faltó pedirle su número telefónico. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

– "La chica era una novata." – Encogí mis hombros. – "Esa clase de cuestiones las usábamos en Sparassus para atrapar a los primerizos descuidados. Yo caí varias veces en ellas, así que estoy acostumbrada."

– "Aún así, es impresionante la facilidad en que te desenvuelves en tal ambiente, mortal." – Injirió la dullahan. – "Tu talento se ve desperdiciado en esa humilde nevería."

– "Chicas, están abochornando a la pobre Aria." – Acotó Kimihito. – "¿No deberíamos concentrarnos en buscar otro lugar?"

Suspiré. Gracias, _Herr Kommandant_. Lo que hice no es nada especial, cualquier principiante de nuestra academia hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión. Es cuestión de lógica y sentido común. Además, no es que yo pueda hacer algo para resolver el crimen. Soy una simple arachne, no Sherlock Holmes.

Continuamos en nuestra misión de hallar un restaurante, preferentemente uno que no haya sido víctima de ataques terroristas. Sin embargo, la mayoría ya estaban llenos o no podrían albergarnos a todos nosotros sin dejar sin espacio al resto de los comensales. Con una lamia, dos arachnes y una centáuride, nuestras opciones eran limitadas.

– "¡Tengo hambre!" – Se quejó Miia, agitando sus brazos con desesperación. – "¡¿Qué no hay más locales en esta mugrosa ciudad?!"

– "¿Qué tal el _Aizawa_?" – Preguntó una voz femenina de repente. Todos volteamos en su dirección.

– "¡Cetania! ¡Yuuko!" – Exclamé al reconocer al par de mujeres acercarse.

– "¡Hola, flaquita!" – Me saludó la arpía. Miró a las demás. – "¡Hola, chicas! ¡Hola, señor Kurusu!" – Hizo una pausa, quitando su sonrisa. – "Dullahan…"

– "Arpía…" – Replicó Lala con un ligero bufido.

– "Oh, buenos días. Soy Yuuko Honda, gusto en conocerlos." – Se presentó la casera con una reverencia. – "Nos dirigimos a un comedor que Cetania desea visitar y nos gustaría que se nos unieran, si no es molestia."

– "Es un placer conocerte, Yuuko." – Dijo Kurusu, ofreciendo su mano. La chica regresó el gesto. – "Nos encantaría acompañarlas."

– "¿Y es bueno ese tal _Aizawa,_ Patania?" – Cuestionó Papi.

– "Leí que ofrecen un excelente filete miñón. Además, se anuncian como amigable para las extraespecies, así que no suena tan mal." – Contestó la rapaz. – "Y es Cetania."

– "¡Vamos, entonces! ¡Me siento como prisionera de guerra!" – Manifestó Miia.

– "En tu caso, te haría bien bajar algunos kilos, serpiente." – Se burló Rachnera.

– "¡Argh! ¡Cállate, trasero gordo!" – Espetó la lamia siseando su lengua.

Luego de un poco de plática y las típicas disputas menores entre las inquilinas discutiendo el peso corporal, llegamos a nuestro destino. El inmueble lucía completamente normal, nada destacable, excepto una liminal polilla que ofrecía retratos caricaturescos a los transeúntes por unos cuantos yenes, pero ella no era parte del local. Entramos al modesto sitio y nos tranquilizó hallar suficiente espacio para todo el grupo. Una mujer de curioso pelo azul nos recibió.

– "¡Bienvenidos a _Aizawa_ , amigos! ¿En qué puedo serv…?" – Ella se pausó. – "¿Yuuko?"

– "¿Mio?" – Se sorprendió la casera. – "¡Mio! ¡¿Eres tú?!"

– "¡Yuuko! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!"

– "¡Lo mismo pregunto! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

Las ahora reveladas amigas se abrazaron.

– "Creí que te habías marchado a América, Yuuko."

– "Lo hice, pero regresé al año siguiente. Mi inglés no es tan bueno como creía. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aún mantienes contacto con el viejo grupo?"

– "En ocasiones. La profesora y Nano siguen viajando por el mundo." – La expresión de la restaurantera se tornó algo seria. – "Y dime, ¿Hiciste las paces con…?"

– "Mai no me dirigirá la palabra nunca más…" – Respondió Honda bajando la mirada.

– "Oh. L-lo siento, Yuuko…"

– "Está bien, no te preocupes." – Esforzó por sonreír. – "Lo importante ahora es que volví a encontrarte. ¿Tienes mesas libres?"

– "¡Ah, claro! ¡Por favor, pónganse cómodos y enseguida enviaré a alguien a atenderles!"

La chica de pelo azul regresó a la parte trasera. Yuuko volteó a vernos.

– "Es una vieja compañera de escuela. No sabía que residía en Asaka. ¿Les parece si nos sentamos?"

Asentimos y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares. Compartí una mesa con Lala y Cetania, quienes se hallaban frente a frente, y como era de esperarse, arrojándose miradas asesinas en silencio. Mientras no inicien una guerra de comida, todo estará bien. Las meseras nos atendieron y elegimos nuestros platillos, incluso la irlandesa, a pesar de que ya había desayunado. Luego de que todos ordenáramos, Yuuko y Mio se sentaron juntas, intercambiando sus anécdotas del pasado.

– "Es genial ver a mi casera tan feliz." – Dijo Cetania, observando a las compañeras. – "La pobre siempre se la pasa tan sola en la casa."

– "¿Admites que tu presencia es irrelevante para tu hospedadora, hija de Electra?" – Espetó Lala con tono casual.

– "¿Y qué has hecho estos días, arañita?" – Me preguntó, ignorando por completo a la dullahan. – "Aparte de cancelar nuestra _cita_ en el gimnasio esta mañana."

– "Lo de siempre. Trabajar, caer en las trampas de cierta pingüina mañosa… ¡Claro! También encontramos un empleo a Lala."

– "¿Quién es Lala, de nuevo?" – La emplumada fingió ignorancia. – "Es la sirena rosa, ¿verdad?"

– "Necesitas mejorar tus risibles intentos de sarcasmo, descendiente de Taumas." – Masculló la irlandesa cruzada de brazos. – "Incluso el más bajo espíritu del Tártaro podría formular mejores vit-."

– "¡Oh! ¿Viste lo que sucedió en el _Pachylene,_ flaca?" – Interrumpió la americana, ignorando de nuevo a la segadora. – "¡Quemaron todo!"

– "Sí. De hecho, veníamos justo de ahí cuando se ustedes toparon con nosotros." – Respondí. – "Lástima, deseaba probar ese tocino de vuelta."

– "Dicen que fue una wyvern, pero dudo que un reptil solitario lograra incendiar por completo el edificio."

– "¡Es ridículo! ¿Cierto?" – Expresé alzando mis brazos al aire. – "¿Por qué demonios un ectotermo optaría por un plan tan arriesgado que incluyera cantidades excesivas de calor?"

– "¿Cuál sería su veredicto, detective Jaëgersturm?" – Bromeó la rapaz.

– "Elemental, mi querida Cetania; Una operación de bandera falsa a cargo de separatistas anti-liminales." – Simulé encender una pipa imaginaria. – "Igual a los actos de Sender Gliwice, los días previos a la invasión de Polonia."

– "Concuerdo con sus deducciones, señorita cazadora." – Afirmó con la cabeza. – "Pero hablando en serio, también creo que es obra de esos miserables antropocentristas. ¿Consideras que esto empeore?"

– "Bueno, soy alemana, conozco muy bien lo que un humano puede hacerle a otro cuando el racismo llega a niveles extremos." – Hice mueca de disgusto. – "Imagina a una extraespecie."

– "Malditos bastardos…"

Quedamos en silencio. No era un tema agradable para discutir en ese momento.

– "Y entonces… ¿Finalmente conseguiste trabajo, azulita?" – Se dirigió la rapaz a la irlandesa. Esta simulo no haberla oído.

– "Lala…" – Le di un ligero codazo a la dullahan. Ella suspiró.

– "Así es, mortal. Dedicaré mis talentos a los platillos galos."

– "Ah, los condenados franchutes." – Expresó Cetania. – "¿En dónde? ¿ _Leclerc Soufflant_? ¿ _DeGaulle Mon Amour_? ¿ _La Belle Aurore_?"

– " _L'Gourmet Magnifique_." – Afirmó la segadora con pose soberbia. – "Un santuario culinario para refinados paladares."

La arpía solo empezó a reírse a todo pulmón.

– "¿Y ahora que mosca te picó, pajarraca?" – Pregunté extrañada a mi amiga.

– "Es que… En serio…" – Intentó decir entre risas. – "Llamarle refinada a esa… a esa pocilga…"

– "Cesa tu farfulleo en este instante y explícate, peste alada." – Exigió molesta la irlandesa.

– "¿En verdad crees que estás trabajando en un restaurante con clase, pitufo?" – Cuestionó la castaña. – " _L'Gourmet_ es tan francés como el maldito sushi."

– "¿De qué hablas, Cetania?" – Hablé. – "Estuve ahí, luce tan distinguido como el _Louvre_."

– "Aria, pregúntale a un francés nativo y te dirá que el sitio es un fraude. Usan todos los estereotipos existentes para simular la procedencia europea." – Reveló la americana. – "¿Sabes como lo conocemos en la oficina postal? _Fried Harpy Royale_. Tu lindo 'santuario' es el equivalente del peor cuchitril de comida rápida."

– "Mientes." – Refutó Lala, con mirada desconfiada. – "Solo intentas desacreditar mi logro."

– "No requiero de falsificar lo que todo el mundo ya sabe, niña azulada." – Le apuntó con su ala. – "Es más; Apuesto a que te atendió un tipo llamado François, Jacques o cualquiera de esos nombres trillados, vestido con un traje de tirantes, corbata de moño, bigote retorcido y una boina. ¿O me equivoco?"

La dullahan no contestó, solo volteó la mirada. Diablos, la arpía dio justo en el blanco.

– "Es como si yo me pusiera un zarape con sombrero y clamara ser mexicana." – Se reclinó la castaña en su asiento. – "Los únicos que asisten ahí son los pobres idiotas que desean sentirse de mundo. Por eso se dan el lujo de cobrar tan caro. Solo son una farsa que explota a gente estúpida."

El silencio reinó. Los demás estaban ocupados conversando entre ellos, sin percatarse de las declaraciones de Cetania. Lala tomó su cabeza y la escondió bajo la mesa, para ocultar su indignación y vergüenza. Yo me mantenía inmóvil, sin saber que decir. La arpía resultó tan filosa como sus garras.

– "Lamento si fui mordaz con mis comentarios, pero no puedo tener opiniones positivas de un lugar tan falso." – Manifestó la castaña. – "Especialmente donde sería menospreciada por ser parte del _hoi polloi_."

No hablamos. La mesera apareció y nos sirvió nuestras órdenes, pero no probamos bocado. Suerte no notó el cuerpo decapitado de la segadora.

– "Está bien, hermana de Iris." – Retomó la palabra la irlandesa, acomodando su cabeza. – "Yo me crecí en un ambiente humilde, oliendo a tierra y a estiércol de animales. Sé lo que es trabajar duro, de sol a sol. Y puedo asegurarte que, incluso en un ámbito tan desleal, mi esfuerzo no carecerá de honradez. Mi honestidad será mi honor."

Sonreí ante su resolución. Compartía su punto de vista. Es por eso que poseer empleo tan sencillo como atender una nevería no me incomoda. Gran Arachne, esta dullahan me enorgullece tanto.

– "Admiro tu empeño, azulita." – Admitió la rapaz con una ligera sonrisa. – "¿Un brindis por nosotros, los plebeyos… Lala?"

– "Acepto la propuesta… Cetania." – La segadora alzó su vaso. – "¡ _Sláinte_!"

– "¡ _Cheers_!" – Expresó la arpía.

– "¡ _Prost_!" – Fe mi turno de brindar.

Chocamos nuestros vasos y procedimos a degustar los platillos. Y vaya que degustamos. La comida era genial, y como decía mi amiga voladora, el filete estaba divino. Estoy segura que Lala ya debe estar planeando incluir la técnica en sus propias recetas. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era que ambas 'rivales' decidieron dejar las hostilidades. Nada como la paz.

Luego de finalizar y de que Mio nos ofreciera un descuento por ser amigos de Yuuko, decidimos tomar el resto de día para disfrutar en 'familia'. Cetania se nos unió. Honda se excusó, prefiriendo quedarse un tiempo más para seguir conversando con su vieja compañera.

– "¿Y bien? ¿Qué propuestas tienen, chicas?" – Nos preguntó Kimihito.

– "¡Vamos a una cita solo nosotros dos, Cariño!" – Declaró Miia abrazando al muchacho.

– "Deja de ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida y sugiere algo útil, pelirroja del demonio." – Le recriminó Rachnera. – "Escuché que hay un festival de cine para adultos en el centro y…"

– "Solo una degenerada como tú ofrecería algo tan inmoral, araña obscena." – Bufó ruborizada Centorea.

– "¡Vamos a los videojuegos!" – Gritó Papi.

Nunca vamos a terminar…

– "Disculpen…" – Mero pidió ser escuchada. – "Si les parece aceptable, considero que un paseo por el parque de diversiones sería una excelente oportunidad para convivir en grupo."

Increíblemente, la princesa de las tragedias tuvo una buena idea. Dándole el visto bueno, para beneplácito de la sirena, nos encaminamos a donde ella propuso. Este día sí que ha estado lleno de sorpresas.

Llegamos a la feria, y sí que era enorme. Entre más nos acercábamos, aumentaba el ruido de los juegos mecánicos y el barullo del concurrido lugar. Papi y Suu estaban entusiasmadas por probar las atracciones. Corriendo, se nos adelantaron. Ojalá no causen problemas.

– "¡Hey, Aria! ¡Ven, vamos a la casa del horror!" – Aconsejó Cetania, jalando mi brazo. – "¡Veamos si me hacen poner un huevo del susto!"

– "Espera, Cetania…"

– "¡Mortal!" – Dijo Lala, tomándome del otro. – "¡Ahí hay una galería del tiro al blanco! ¡Demuestra tu destreza como soldado!"

– "¡No! ¡Vamos a la casa del terror!" – Le regañó la arpía.

– "¡Tiro al blanco!" – Respondió la dullahan.

– "Chicas… cálmense…" – Musité abrumada.

– "¡Terror!"

– "¡Tiro!"

– "¡Maldita pitufo!"

– "¡Peste alada!"

Y así de rápido acabó su pacto de no agresión. Volteé a ver a todos lados, Kimihito y las demás se habían esfumado, dejándome sola con estos volcanes vivientes a punto de explotar. La neutralidad no me servirá en esta guerra.

Arachne mía, ten piedad de mi alma.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este capítulo se escribió casi por sí mismo. Un día te encuentras sin ideas para un título, y al siguiente te nace material para una enciclopedia universal completa. ¡Uf!

Y antes de que llamen hipócrita a Aria por quejarse del racismo mientras ella admite detestar a los franceses, les recuerdo que hay una enorme diferencia entre no gustar de algo y odiar sin razón.

Jaëgersturm ha tenido malas experiencias con los galos y por ello el poco aprecio que les tiene. Pero, al contrario de quienes vuelan restaurantes, Aria no clama por la muerte de un país entero o las cabezas de todo un grupo étnico. Y lo más importante, ella no comete actos terroristas en contra de personas inocentes.

Con eso aclarado, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios y reseñas, que siempre serán bienvenidas. Y un saludo al compañero **Endelstadt** , a quien referencié en esta entrega.

Y recuerden que si oyen fantasmas en la noche, mejor cuídense de las arañas calenturientas. ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!

 _Obey the Great Mermaid… Because everything burns…_


	20. No es fácil visitar la feria

**NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Saludos, futuros sirvientes! ¡Su deidad indiscutible, Meroune Lorelei Du R'lyeh los saluda!

Ya que Flake-san anda muy lento con el requerido drama para mi deleite personal, me di a la tarea de internarlo en uno de mis centros de reacondicionamiento. Eso significa que ahora yo tomo las riendas de esta historia. Lo sé, acepto con gusto mis merecidos halagos.

Los invito a relajarse y a disfrutar del siguiente episodio, co-escrito por su diosa aquí presente. ¡Y aquí vamos! ¡Meroune fhtagn!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. Acepta tu inferioridad ante a la Gran Sirena.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

* * *

Mi mundo está de cabeza.

Y no es metáfora, en verdad lo está. Por alguna razón, acabé subiéndome a la montaña rusa. Yo preferiría escalar el Everest, al menos moriría de frío y no por expulsar mis tripas debido al mareo. He visto mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos al menos siete veces, y ninguna de las visiones contienen un final feliz. ¡¿Cómo demonios terminé aquí?!

Pero, mejor regresemos hacia atrás. Todo empezó cuando mi madre andaba en celo y… ¡Esperen! ¡No tan atrás!

Ehem. Luego de que arribáramos al parque de diversiones, una disyuntiva entre Lala y Cetania se desató al tener ambas diferentes ideas de cómo pasar el tiempo conmigo. Yo pretendía que las tres disfrutáramos por igual, pero como todo conflicto humano, liminal y divino, los partidos beligerantes no cederían fácilmente.

– "¡Dije que vamos a la casa del terror!" – Declaró la rapaz.

– "¡El tiro al blanco es una opción más interesante!" – Contradijo la dullahan.

– "¡Pero no es un paseo completo sin visitar la casa embrujada!"

– "¡Mortal, soy una dullahan! ¡La mensajera de la Muerte! ¡La segadora del Abismo Eterno! ¿Qué puede ser más terrorífico que estar junto a mí?"

– "¡Ver tu horrible cara, para empezar! ¡No eres espeluznante, solo increíblemente fea!"

– "¡Lo dice una abominación alada con un cociente intelectual inferior a la primera criatura unicelular que alguna vez existió en este planeta!"

– "¡¿Me estás llamando idiota?!"

– "¡Prefiero llamarte Cetania, que es mucho más ofensivo!"

– "¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! ¡CÁLLENSE LAS DOS!" – Vociferé, separándolas.

Por suerte nuestra trifulca no llamó la atención entre el escándalo que abarrotaba el lugar. Inhalando profundamente, me interpuse entre las combatientes para aplicar la diplomacia y dar un veredicto civilizado.

– "Es obvio que ninguna está de acuerdo con la opinión de la otra, pero resolvamos esto como personas educadas y no como animales salvajes." – Intervine. – "Escuchemos la propuesta de cada una y yo decidiré cual es la más viable. ¿ _Verstanden_?"

Ambas asintieron de mala gana. Temis, ilumíname.

– " _Fräulein_ Cetania." – Me dirigí a la arpía. – "¿Por qué has decidido optar por visitar la llamada 'Casa del Terror', cuando nosotras tres somos básicamente monstruos?"

– "Porque no importa la especie, el miedo es inherente en todos los seres vivos." – Explicó cruzando sus alas. – "Considero que sería una experiencia interesante el probar lo imaginativas que se han vueltos tales atracciones en cuanto a impresionar, especialmente para un trío de liminales como nosotras."

– "Hmm. Sí, muy buen motivo, muy válido." – Asentí con la cabeza.

La castaña tenía un buen punto. Me di la vuelta hacia la irlandesa.

– "Ahora, _Fräulein_ Lala. ¿Sería tan amable de justificar el porqué eligió 'Tiro al Blanco', considerando que su grupo cuenta con una soldado experimentada y una mujer sin dígitos adecuados para manejar un arma?"

– "Dejaré de cocinar para ti si me rechazas." – Respondió secamente la segadora.

– "Lala gana." – Declaré sin titubear.

– "¡Oye! ¡No se vale!" – Se quejó la americana. – "¡Eso es chantaje!"

– "Yo lo consideraría una persuasiva sugestión táctica, hija de Taumas." – Opinó la dullahan con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La arpía solo bufó molesta.

¿Qué puedo decir? El argumento de la chica Abismal fue muy convincente. Mi estómago también la apoya. Visitamos el lugar que la irlandesa sugirió. Al contrario del fraudulento local del tipo con bigote y su asistente conejo que nos tocó experimentar en esa ocasión pasada, este establecimiento lucía completamente decente.

El que la feria estuviera regularmente monitoreada por la ley y los policías rondando fueran vista común, debía ser parte de incentivo para mantener la honestidad. No digo que eso garantizara una legitimidad absoluta, pero al menos no abundarían los embusteros.

Además, aquí si contaban con peluches oficiales y no imitaciones chinas. La ballenita que le regalé a Lala ya parece ajolote de charco por lo despintada que terminó después de la primera lavada.

Solicitamos tres rifles. Si bien las extremidades de la emplumada no eran aptas para manejarlos, ella no se iba a dejar ganar por la segadora. Y cuando la pajarita se lo propone, no hay quien la detenga. En mi caso, esto sería juego de niños. Lala, mientras tanto, se familiarizaba con su arma. Un rifle es diferente a una guadaña, pero de igual manera ella se mostraba confidente en sus habilidades.

– " _Fuck_ …" – Mascullaba la arpía, quejándose por su inefectividad para sostener el objeto. – "Instructora Aria, ¿me echa una mano, por favor?"

– " _Ja_ , _rekrut_."

– "Por eso no quería venir aquí…"

– "Te defendiste bien de los zombies cuando probamos ese videojuego, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Era una pistola de plástico, araña. No es tan grande ni pesada como un rifle."

– "Cierto, pero opera bajo el mismo principio. Primero necesitas un dígito en el gatillo y tu brazo de apoyo…"

Tomé con mis manos sus alas y las moví a una mejor posición. Noté lo sumamente suaves y cálidas que las plumas de la chica resultaban ser. Y su shampoo ahora huele a vainilla. Continué guiando a mi pupila para que pudiera operar su instrumento. Con algo de dificultad logró sostener correctamente el arma. Me aseguré que la pose fuera la correcta para que no interfiriera con su puntería.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba acariciando las extremidades de mi amiga, recorriendo inconscientemente la longitud de sus brazos, palpándolos. Yo estaba prácticamente rodeándola desde atrás, aunque tenía que agacharme para estar propiamente a su altura. En uno de esos momentos, ella volteó y nos miramos por un instante. Admiré por unos segundos sus brillantes ojos cuasi-áureos, siempre vivaces y alerta. Esas suaves y femeninas facciones de su rostro, contrastando con lo salvaje de sus afilados dientes. ¿Acaso ella siempre tuvo unos labios tan… apetecibles?

Lala también debió advertirlo también, porque de repente sentí un empujón en mi costado.

– "Descendiente de Arachne. También solicito tutelaje en el manejo de las herramientas de batalla." – Pidió la dullahan.

– "¡Ah! ¡C-claro, azulita!"

Si bien las plumas de Cetania son suavecitas, la piel de la irlandesa es muy tersa y delicada. Es quizás por su origen sobrenatural, pero difícilmente veo a un no-Abismal replicar la singular sensación de recorrer tan única epidermis. Y lo que daría por poner mis manos en ese trasero tan pachoncito, pero ahora no es momento de fantasear.

La segadora no requería tanto trabajo como la castaña, pero igual me esmeré en posicionarla correctamente. Por supuesto, lo tomé como excusa para acariciar sus femeninos pero firmes brazos, jugar con sus bellos dedos y llenar mis pulmones con su inmortal aroma. Ella no se quejaba, a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas. Me sentía muy tentada a lamer su oreja, pero estábamos en público y por la forma en que Cetania nos apuntaba discretamente con su rifle, preferí abandonar tal idea.

– "¿Entendiste como debes apoyarte en tu hombro, Lala?" – Le pregunté, casi susurrando, mirándola fijamente.

– "P-por supuesto, Aria. G-gracias."

– " _Bitte sehr_ , guapa." – Le guiñé.

– "Ehem…" – Carraspeó la americana. – "¿Podemos empezar?"

– "¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! Je…" – Repliqué. – "Bueno; Preparen, apunten… ¡ _Feuer frei_!"

¡ _Pop_! ¡ _Pop_! Sonaban los balines al salir disparados. Quizás los rifles de aire no tengan el impacto de un arma real, pero igual son divertidos de usar. Mi puntería era básicamente impecable. Mis ocho extremidades me proveen un balance perfecto. Además, había sido entrenada y no tenía que lidiar con retrocesos, humo o fuertes ventiscas que dificultaran la tarea. Por supuesto, mi habilidad era lo estándar en Sparassus. Teníamos francotiradoras capaces de darle a una hormiga entre los ojos y dejar las antenitas intactas. Yo soy una mera principiante.

Cetania me sorprendió con su destreza para atinar a los pequeños blancos. Sus fuertes garras le daban gran apoyo para mantener una postura constante mientras cambiaba de objetivos. Mis sugerencias le ayudaban a no desequilibrarse y evitar que el peso del arma desviara su balance. Sonreí admirando el empeño de la chica. Ella me guiñó de vuelta.

Y ahora, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Lala no nació para la guerra. Aún poseyendo un cuerpo idéntico al _Homo Sapiens_ , su técnica era ineficiente. Parece que no escuchó con atención mis observaciones y ahora pagaba el precio con una puntería deplorable. Con tres aciertos de diez intentos, la dullahan hubiera reprobado de inmediato el curso de tiro en cualquier academia militar. Y si tuviera a una sádica _Heteropoda maxima_ de profesora, como la que me instruyó, hubiera conocido una tortura peor que una eternidad en el _Helheim_ nórdico.

– "¡Su tino es impecable, señorita arachne!" – Me felicitó el dueño del establecimiento. – "Tiene diez puntos, ¿desea canjear su premio?"

– "¿Cuánto por ese cachalote de la izquierda?" – Le pregunté, apuntando al cetáceo de felpa.

– "Treinta puntos. Si desea doblarlos, puede probar con los conejos."

– "Adelante." – Le confirmé, determinada.

Asintiendo, el hombre me entregó otro rifle cargado y encendió los blancos móviles en forma de conejo. Se movían rápido y de manera errática en un patrón semi-circular, así que no sería sencillo. Bueno, hora de poner a prueba los dos años de constante entrenamiento.

– "Confío en tu victoria, descendiente de Arachne." – Me animó la irlandesa.

– "Apunta, dispara, gana." – Dijo la arpía.

Sonriéndoles, me concentré en mis objetivos. Una checada rápida a mi arma me confirmó que la mira era correcta y en regla, así que todo dependía de mi habilidad. Inhalando una bocanada de aire y conteniéndolo, me preparé para disparar. Artemisa, bella diosa, que tu mano guíe mis balines.

¡ _Plank_! Resonaban los proyectiles impactando a los lagomorfos de metal. A esta distancia no lucirá como una proeza destacable, pero el movimiento irregular de los blancos lo hacía sorpresivamente una tarea poco sencilla. Afortunadamente, la deidad cazadora me brindó su gracia divina y logré derribar todos los objetivos.

– "Si que tiene suerte, señorita. Tenga, su merecida recompensa." – Me congratuló el dueño y entregó mi premio. – "La invito a darse otra vuelta la próxima vez que regrese."

– " _Danke_. Lo haré con gusto."

Despidiéndonos, mi grupo de compañeras nos dirigimos a la próxima exhibición. Yo cargaba mi lindo juguete en mi cabeza, cubierta por mi gorra.

– "He notado tu predilección por las ballenas, mortal." – Habló Lala. – "¿Gustas mucho de los mamíferos marinos?"

– "Siempre admiré a esos majestuosos animales cuando las divisaba en las costas de Weidmann." – Le respondí. – "Además, los cachalotes son mis superpredadores oceánicos preferidos."

– "Los cazadores somos los mejores, ¿cierto, arañita?" – Mencionó Cetania.

– "Concuerdo contigo, pajarita." – Dije acariciando el animal de peluche. – "Nada como estar al tope de la cadena alimenticia."

– "Los Abismales tampoco contamos con enemigos naturales. Podría decirse que también ocupamos el zenit de la pirámide jerárquica."

– "Bueno, yo conozco a alguien a quien le gustaría hincarte el diente, azulita." – Le provoqué, mordiendo mi labio inferior. La irlandesa se ruborizó y se ocultó tras su bufanda.

– "Tch, tch. No digas esas cosas, Aria." – Bromeó la castaña, colocando su ala alrededor de mi cadera. – "Podrían encerrarte por comentarios lascivos en público. Además, si hablamos de predadores, te recuerdo que los halcones tienen ventaja sobre las criaturas terrestres. Como tú."

– "¿Es eso un reto, falconiforme?" – Le cuestioné.

– "Claro que no, mi rica botana." – Sacó su lengua. – "Por más que lo intentes, nunca podrías dominarme."

Sin previo aviso, la voladora dio un salto y se sentó en mi segundo tórax, donde mis piernas se concentran. El peso repentino me hizo caer al suelo de inmediato.

– "¡Ay! ¡¿Cetania, qué estás haciendo?!" – Vociferé. – "¡Bájate de ahí!"

– "Te advertí sobre mi superioridad, flaquita. ¿Te rindes?"

Lala trató de apartarla, pero sin su guadaña para defenderse, las poderosas piernas de la americana la empujaron hasta hacerla caer.

– "Soy la reina del castillo, Aria." – Se jactó la arpía. – "¿Lista parar servirme?"

– "No debería subestimar a esta plebeya, su alteza." - Le advertí. – "Podría rebelarse y recordarle que…"

Con audacia, deslicé mi abdomen debajo de la castaña y me liberé de esta. Mientras la arpía intentaba recuperar la compostura, me cerní sobre ella y aprisioné su cuerpo asentando el mío. Inmovilicé sus alas con mis manos, dejándola indefensa.

– "A una Jaëgersturm…" – Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro. – "…Le gusta estar arriba."

– "O, jo, jo..." – Lamió sus labios. – "…Me encanta cuando eres salvaje."

– "¿Quieres que te domine, niña malcriada?" – Pasé un dedo suavemente por su cara. – "¿Qué te castigue por tus travesuras?"

– "Inténtalo…" – Susurró sonriendo.

Salí del trance cuando sentí un fuerte jalón de orejas.

– "Te recuerdo, Jaëgersturm…" – Masculló Lala, con gutural voz. – "Que estás en un lugar concurrido…"

– "¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Y-ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí s-segadorAUCH!"

¡Por Ares! ¡Qué fuerza saca cuando se enoja! Y aún no sé qué rayos me sucedió con Cetania. De repente sentí el impulso de subyugarla, domarla bajo mi voluntad. Ya sé que es parte de mi naturaleza, pero al contrario de cuando me pasa con Lala, esta vez lo sentí… ¿recíproco? No vi a la arpía protestar…

– "Deberías tranquilizarte, cabeza floja." – Dijo la castaña a Lala, sacudiéndose la ropa. – "No pensaba hacerle algo a tu novia."

– "No sé de qué hablas." – Negó la dullahan. – "Aria y yo solo somos amigas."

Técnicamente eso es correcto, pero yo tenía planeado que…

– "¿Oh? ¿De verdad?" – Cuestionó la chica halcón. Ella me tomó del brazo. – "Entonces no te importará que me la quede, ¿cierto?"

– "Erm… ¿Cetania?" – Intenté llamar su atención. – "No es momento para br-"

– "Suéltala. Ahora." – Exhortó la irlandesa a la americana. – "No lo repetiré, hija de Electra."

– "¿Por qué?" – La arpía me agarró con mayor énfasis. – "¿Celosa?"

– "Eres una mala influencia para ella, ave antropomorfa."

– "Yo opino que mejo-" – Traté de hablar.

– "¿Mala influencia? ¿En serio?" – Indagó la castaña, soltándome y apuntando a Lala. – "¿Desde cuándo una loca delirante que blande una guadaña y clama ser la enviada de la Oscuridad puede hablar de mala influencia? ¿Acaso la supuesta Mensajera de la Muerte misma no sería un peor ejemplo en comparación?"

– "Mi origen no tiene nada que ver con mi rectitud moral, peste alada."

– "Amenazas con reclamar las almas de las personas, ¿Qué moral puede poseer alguien así?"

– "Es el ciclo natural de la vida."

– "¿Qué hay de natural en una demente que se decapita y no muere?"

– "¡¿PODRÍAN CALMARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!" – Vociferé, interponiéndome entre ellas.

Las dos retrocedieron. Ya me estaba cansando de esto, era ridículo.

– "¡Por el amor de Afrodita! ¡Parecen niñas peleando por la misma muñeca!" – Exclamé. – "¡Vinimos a pasar un buen rato, no a discutir como chimpancés rabiosos!"

– "¡Ella empezó!" – Proclamaron ambas, apuntándose entre sí.

– "¡Las dos tienen la culpa!"

La arpía y la dullahan miraron al suelo. Serenando mi agitada respiración, puse mis manos en la cadera y volví a hablar.

– "Vamos, dense la mano." – Ordené con severidad. – "Ahora."

– "No quiero." – Murmuró la irlandesa, inflando las mejillas.

– "Lala…" – Le llamé la atención.

– "De acuerdo…" – Aceptó de mala gana y ofreció la suya.

– "Cetania, tu igual." – Me dirigí a la emplumada.

– "Yo ni siquiera tengo…" – Respondió con la boca torcida.

– "Solo hazlo, mujer." – Sacudí la cabeza.

– "Bien…"

Las combatientes firmaron la paz con un débil pero visible apretón de manos. O ala, en el caso de la arpía. Suspiré. Me sentía como una madre regañando a sus hijas. Considerando la infantil actitud de ambas, la comparación era muy acertada. Continuamos caminando en busca de la siguiente atracción. Los ímpetus de las dos revoltosas se habían tranquilizado.

– "Que bueno que no tienes hijos, flaquita." – Comentó Cetania. – "Serías una mamá muy gruñona."

– "Si fueran unos mocosos tan malcriados como tú, tenlo por seguro." – Le respondí. – "Y solo por eso, perdiste la oportunidad de tener a la ballenita."

– "¡Oye! ¡No se vale!" – Se quejó la americana.

– "La inquieta mordacidad de los jactanciosos siempre termina siendo su ruina." – Se mofó la segadora, entonces me sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos. – "Agradezco tu regalo, descendiente de Arachne."

– "Tú tampoco." – Alejé el peluche de su alcance.

– "¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Por burlona." – Le aseveré. – "Y espero hayan aprendido su lección, bobas; En la guerra no hay ganadores."

– "¿Entonces vas a quedarte con el muñeco?" – Preguntó molesta la arpía.

– "Claro que no, pajarraca."

Busqué a nadie en específico entre los transeúntes. Distinguí a una familiar fémina con corto cabello negro y una larga cola de reptil.

– "¡Hola Mei!" – Saludé a la policía. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

– "Hola Aria." – Sonrió al verme. – "Me relevaron y estoy en mi patrulla de rutina. Y por cierto, les comuniqué tus teorías a mis superiores y quedaron muy convencidos con tu deducción."

– "Gracias, aunque creo que cualquier departamento de investigación serio les dará una mejor respuesta."

– "En todo caso, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, amiga?"

– "Oh, nada, solo quería obsequiarte esto." – Le entregué el juguete. – "Se llama Cachito. Le gusta el calamar."

– "¿Eh? ¿P-pero por qué me lo regalas?"

– "Ya tengo demasiados depredadores en casa. ¡ _Viel Vergnügen_!" – Me despedí.

Antes que pudiera contestar, me alejé y seguí mi recorrido, con un par de maleducadas siguiéndome.

– "¿Acaso pretendes cortejar a esa sauria bípeda, mortal?" – Cuestionó Lala, enojada.

– "¿Celosa?" – Le repliqué. Esta no contestó e infló sus mejillas. – "En fin. Vamos a la casa de los horrores."

– "¿Ahora si me escuchas, araña?" – Espetó Cetania.

– "Lo hubiera hecho antes si presentaran sus propuestas de manera civilizada y no querer forzarme a aceptarlas. No escapé de una dictadura para caer en otra." – Le respondí.

– "¿Ves? Por esa actitud les ganamos en la guerra. ¡Dos veces!" – Declaró la estadounidense.

– "Esos fueron los franceses y después los rusos, pajarita. Además, el conflicto de ustedes los americanos era con Japón. Y ahora vives aquí, así que no hables."

– "Bah. Ojalá les pongan otro muro, teutones fastidiosos." – Torció su boca. – "Y te odio."

– "Puedes irte cuando desees. Es un país libre."

– "¿Y dejarte a solas con la pitufo granjera?" – Señaló a la dullahan. – "Ni pensarlo, rubia."

– "En verdad que eres una persona irritante, peste alada." – Le replicó la irlandesa sacudiendo su cabeza.

– "¿Podrían dejar eso de una vez?" – Les regañé. – "Ya llegamos."

El establecimiento lucía más o menos terrorífico, con la fachada que simulaba un derruido castillo gótico, lo típico. Ignoro qué demonios podría sorprendernos, pero había que complacer a Cetania también.

– "¿Sabes, Aria?" – Habló la arpía rascando su cuello. – "Ahora que lo veo de cerca, no me parece tan aterrador. Me doy más miedo en las mañanas."

– "Te advertí que era una idea absurda, vástago de Taumas." – Aludió Lala, cruzada de brazos. – "Somos monstruos después de todo."

– "Sí, sí, la reina de la lógica, blah blah." – Masculló la castaña. – "Como sea, busquemos otra cosa que hacer."

– "¿Alguna recomendación?" – Les pregunté.

– "¿Las tacitas giratorias?" – Dijo Cetania.

– "Nah, no quiero tener nauseas. Y somos muy viejas para eso."

– "Propongo el juego de hacer sonar la campana con un mazo. Lo tenemos ahí adelante." – Sugirió la irlandesa.

– "No está mal, Lala." – Opiné. – "Pero la pajarita no podría sostenerlo con facilidad."

– "Exacto, así no nos molestará." – Aseveró la segadora.

– "Eso crees, bacteria azulada." – Le desafió la rapaz. – "¡Vamos, Aria! ¡Enviaré esa campana hasta la luna!"

Aceptando el reto, la chica halcón le exigió un martillo a la encargada del juego. Con algo de dificultad pero también destreza, la falconiforme tomó la herramienta en sus dígitos y alzándola hasta la máxima altura que sus extremidades le proveían, dejó caer el instrumento para elevar la pesa y hacer sonar la campanita en la parte superior.

Desgraciadamente y a pesar de su esfuerzo, la gravedad frenó al objeto metálico a mitad del camino. Con un audible gruñido, el ave de presa volvió a tomar posición y arremetió contra el blanco con toda la fuerza que sus alas le permitieron. En esta ocasión, la pesa estuvo más cerca del objetivo, pero tampoco lo alcanzó.

– " _Son of a bitch_ …" – Masculló de nuevo la frustrada arpía. – "Trata tú, flaca. Esta cosa debe estar arreglada."

– "No hables así, halconcita. Solo necesitas mejorar tu técnica." – Le dije tomando el mazo. – "Ahora observa y llora."

Tallé mis manos para secarlas y crear la fricción necesaria para el agarre. Sé que venero al panteón griego, pero en ese entonces me encomendé a Thor para que transformara mi mazo en el mítico Mjolnir. Con un grito de batalla, azoté el martillo enérgicamente. ¡Yo soy la verdadera diosa del trueno!

Y entonces fallé. ¡Ese Thor era marca pirata!

Incluso con todo mi empeño, el contrapeso apenas llegó al mismo nivel que el de Cetania. Negándome a dejarme vencer por un miserable trozo de metal, volví a golpear el blanco, con más fuerza que antes. Dudo que dos centímetros más arriba que el intento anterior hicieran diferencia alguna.

– "¿Decías, cazadora?" – Se mofó la castaña.

– "Esta cosa está arreglada." – Bufé derrotada.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Lala se hizo con una maza también. Lo tomó con ambas manos y apretó con firmeza. Lentamente lo alzó, pasándolo arriba de su cabeza, pero no se detuvo ahí. Continuó hasta arquear su espalda en un ángulo capaz de quebrar la columna vertebral a cualquiera que intentara imitarla. De repente, como un resorte liberado, la irlandesa hizo un movimiento veloz e impactó el blanco.

¡ _Ding_! Anunció el timbre de cobre, señalando el triunfo de la habilidosa segadora. Satisfecha, colocó el mazo en su hombro como si de un poderoso martillo de guerra de tratara e hizo una pose similar a la de un heroico guerrero de la legendaria Cimmeria. Incluso unos cuantos aprovecharon para tomarle una foto a la victoriosa dullahan, haciéndola ruborizar ligeramente, pero sin hacerle perder la postura.

El juego no ofrecía premios, pero derrotarnos le sería suficiente recompensa a la segadora. Con una mueca triunfante, ella nos pasó de largo a Cetania y a mí. Humilladas, nos resignamos a seguirla con nuestros hombros caídos.

– "Tramposa." – Murmuró la rapaz.

– "Me halaga el recelo que me guardas, familiar de Iris." – Replicó la irlandesa sin voltear a verla. – "Pero te aseguro que mi victoria es gracias a un cálculo preciso de las leyes físicas básicas. Podrías haberlo logrado si comprendieras los conceptos de energía potencial y cinética."

– "Eres insoportable…"

– "El sentimiento es mutuo."

– "¡Bueno, me alegra que coincidamos en algo, para variar!"

– "Aquello no ameniza lo ridículo de tus infantiles rabietas ante la derrota, peste alada."

Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

– "¡Por las trenzas de Atenea! ¡¿Podrían pasar cinco minutos sin querer degollarse?!" – Les grité. – "¡Estoy harta de sus constantes litigios! ¡HARTA!"

– "Agradece a esta arpía, mujer artrópoda." – Respondió Lala. – "Solo una mente inmadura no es capaz de abdicar a su inexistente orgullo."

– "Me niego a continuar a lado de una delirante tan soberbia como ella." – Bufó Cetania, dándole la espalda.

– "¡O encontramos una solución a esto, o juro que no vuelvo a hablarles en la vida!" – Les amenacé. – "¡Y no me mires así, segadora! ¡Tu comida será grandiosa, pero no es imprescindible!"

Después de un par de segundos de sorpresa y silencio por parte de ambas, la rapaz tomó la palabra.

– "Tengo una idea. Si la dullahan pierde el siguiente juego, se retirará a casa."

– "Aceptaré cualquier desafío que me impongas, avechucha, con tal de deshacerme de tu vituperable presencia." – Manifestó la irlandesa.

– "No soy un premio por el cual competir, pajarraca." – Le recordé. – "Y creo que elijas algo de manera imparcial, Lala."

– "Es por eso que tú serás quien decida el reto, Aria." – Afirmó la americana. – "Confío en tu juicio."

– "¡Heredera de los Jaëgersturm, estoy de acuerdo con los términos que la hija de Electra ofrezca!" – Declaró la segadora. – "¡Emula al mítico Teseo y ofrece un veredicto justo!"

Suspire. Y así es como me convertí en árbitro de esta absurda trifulca. Otra vez. Entonces tomé una decisión; Si guerra quieren, guerra les daré.

– "De acuerdo. Síganme entonces, soldados." – Les indiqué colocando mis manos detrás de mi espalda. – "Pero les advierto que no habrá tregua en esta batalla."

Primera parada, un puesto de takoyaki. Mis 'reclutas' se miraron extrañadas.

– "¿Esta es la prueba?" – Cuestionó la arpía. – "¿Ver quien obtiene una infección estomacal o algo así?"

– "Solo coman." – Contesté secamente. – "Necesitarán energía."

– "Me intriga que planeas, arachne, pero me acataré a tus deseos." – Aceptó la irlandesa. – "¿No pedirás una orden también?"

– "No tengo apetito, gracias."

Las chicas solicitaron un plato y degustaron las bolitas de pan, jengibre y pulpo. Ya acabado y con sus estómagos llenos de marisco y harina, proseguimos a la segunda fase de mi plan. Una vez llegado al lugar, ambas tragaron saliva audiblemente. Yo sonreí con maldad.

– "Bromeas, Aria." – Expresó preocupada la castaña. – "Dime que bromeas."

– " _Nyet_." – Respondí.

– "¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?"

– " _Da_."

– "¿Puedo arrepentirme?"

– " _Nyet_."

– "¿Por qué estás hablando ruso?"

– "Porque soy el general Zhúkov, ustedes son el Frente Bielorruso y esta será su batalla en las colinas de Seelow, camaradas."

– "Sabía que eras cruel, invertebrada, pero no tanto." – Comentó Lala. – "Debí prever que esto pasaría."

La montaña rusa. La despiadada dama de hierro que arremete sin piedad contra el valor y los estómagos por igual. Reí internamente ante mi malévola maquinación. Puedo ser sádica de vez en cuando.

– "Pero no subiré hasta que tú también nos acompañes." – Informó Cetania. – "¿No lo crees también, azulosa?"

– "Me parece aceptable que la general también se halle presente para dirigir a sus tropas en el campo." – Concordó la dullahan.

– "Un momento, chicas, yo no soy la…" – Intenté excusarme.

– "Nada de eso, camarada patona. ¡Vienes con nosotras te guste o no!" – Declaró la arpía, arrastrándome del brazo, siendo apoyada por Lala.

Debí planificar mejor mi vengativo plan. Sin darme cuenta, acabé en un asiento con espacio suficiente para alojar mi masivo tamaño. Una metálica barra de seguridad se cernió sobre mí y me sujetó firmemente, haciendo alusión a que la presa ahora era yo. Antes que pudiera protestar, el operador dio marcha al aparato y el motor del cable principal arrastró los carros.

Fue una lenta y desesperante ascensión. El corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, enviando sangre a velocidades supersónicas por todo mi sistema circulatorio. Había un ligero aire helado pero yo sudaba a mares. Por unos efímeros segundos, me imaginé en un tren recorriendo un nevado camino con destino a Polonia. Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para remembrar aquellos campos de muerte.

¡Serénate, Jaëgersturm! ¡Eres una Sparassediana, hija de la nación primordial de las cazadoras de élite! ¡Tus antepasados sobrevivieron incontables batallas! ¡Tu abuelo derribó a los aliados en la Luftwaffe!

¡Eso es! La sangre del viejo Wolfgang Sturm corre también por mis venas. Si él pudo combatir contra los Spitfires británicos, los Yaks rusos y los Mustang americanos, yo puedo con esta montaña de hojalata.

El primer carro alcanzó el cenit de la estructura metálica. Yo me encontraba en la parte trasera, con Lala y Cetania delante mío, pero aún así me tensé al saber que la pesadilla daría comienzo. Gran Arachne, no me abandones ni de noche, ni de dí-¡AAHH!

¡Por los dioses! ¡Que alguien detenga este bólido infernal! ¡¿Acaso Smith conduce esta cosa?! ¡¿Quién podría disfrutar tan sádica atracción?!

Mi respuesta la dio la arpía, gritando jubilosamente al tope de sus pulmones cada vez que el recorrido nos obligaba a dar una vuelta forzada o a desafiar la gravedad en un monstruoso giro de 360 grados. No era miedo, sino alegría. Ella lo estaba disfrutando. ¡Esa loca emplumada lo estaba disfrutando! ¡¿Son los americanos unos dementes o acaso ya perdió la cordura?!

Por su parte, la dullahan se mantuvo estoica, inamovible, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Entrecerraba los ojos debido a la velocidad y sostenía firmemente el seguro que la anclaba a su asiento, pero aparte de eso, no mostraba signos de incomodidad. Me engañaron; Ambas me engañaron. Me hicieron creer que estaban indefensas solo para revelar su siniestra e irónica confabulación. ¡Y caí redondita!

Yo agarraba con tanta fuerza la barra de seguridad que me sorprende que no la haya deformado con la presión. Mis pulmones estaban siendo usados a tope entre mi agitada respiración y mis sonoros gritos de terror. No había un solo segundo de descanso. Cada vez que los carros ascendían una nueva pendiente, me daba unos fugaces momentos para arrepentirme de los errores del pasado. Entonces proseguía un acelerado y vertiginoso descenso a las fauces del mismísimo Tártaro. Lo peor, seguramente necesitaré una muda de ropa interior, si es que salgo viva de aquí.

Luego de los minutos más largos de mi vida, dando más giros que un trompo, el condenado tren de dolor desaceleró lentamente hasta detenerse por completo. El seguro se alzó, liberándome. Me reconcilié con la fuerza de gravedad y con suma, suma dificultad, me retiré de tan crueles carriles. Oh, hermosa tierra, nunca vuelvas a abandonarme.

Después de un par de torpes pasos, tratando de coordinar mis confundidas extremidades, la fuerza centrífuga que mi estómago había experimentado me obligó a correr a los matorrales más cercanos para ofrecerle mi desayuno al humus terrestre en forma de vómito. Con un par de arcadas, expulsé mi comida, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la hiel y el alimento a medio digerir. Perderé el apetito por el resto del día.

Limpié mi boca y me reuní con el par de amotinadoras. Cetania estaba tan tranquila como un monje budista en meditación, mientras la segadora continuaba con su inhumano estoicismo. Al final del día, la cazadora se convirtió en presa de su propia trampa.

– "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?" – Les cuestioné.

– "Aria, soy una arpía rapaz." – Reafirmó la castaña, mostrando sus alas. – "Soporto descensos en picada tan intensos como estos cuando cazo. ¿En verdad esperabas castigarme con este juego de niños?"

– "Admito que subestimé tu resistencia, halcón." – Confesé tratando de ahogar una tercera arcada. – "¿Qué hay de ti, Lala?"

La aludida no hizo comentario alguno. O movimiento. Parecía una estatua de lo rígida que se erguía en sus dos piernas. Su mirada perdida en el infinito horizonte confirmaba que la irlandesa no se hallaba en este plano existencial. Sacudí a la dullahan, sin obtener respuesta. ¡Gran Hera! ¡Creo que la mensajera de la Muerte ya se murió!

Repentinamente, la segadora volvió a la vida y se dirigió hacia un arbusto en su periferia. Los sonidos de la chica devolviendo el estómago fueron toda explicación que necesitábamos. No quiero pensar que quizás algo de todo eso se filtró por su cuello. No es fácil ser una dullahan.

Esta escupió un par de veces para deshacerse de la horrible sensación en su boca y regresó con nosotros. Intenté hablarle, pero entonces ella me tomó del cuello de mi camisa con un solo brazo y me acercó hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro. Observar ese iris dorado mirando fijamente mis rojos globos oculares sería hermoso si no fuera por la iracunda expresión en la cara de Lala.

– "La suerte está echada, descendiente de Arachne." – Gruñó con su Abismal voz. – "Ahora regocíjate en tu merecido asueto junto a esa arpía. Espero haya valido la pena. Regreso a casa."

Soltándome, la irlandesa emprendió camino hasta perderse entre el conglomerado de gente. Quise ir tras de ella, pero entonces un par de suaves extremidades emplumadas rodearon mi brazo.

– "Está bien, Aria." – Dijo la americana. – "No necesitamos a una mala perdedora."

– " _Alea jacta est_ …" – Suspiré. – "Me prohibirá la palabra por un buen tiempo."

– "Ya se le pasará."

– "No lo sé, amiga." – Negué ligeramente con la cabeza. – "Con tantos corajes que le hago sufrir, no me sorprendería que haya cruzado el límite."

– "Si no puede soportarte en las malas, entonces no es la indicada para ti."

– "¿Es eso el amor? ¿Sufrimiento?"

– "La vida ya lo es. Pero cuando amas a alguien, el dolor no importa, porque tienes a alguien para apoyarte en tus momentos más vulnerables."

– "Me gustaría creerlo, Cetania."

– "Lo harás cuando encuentres a esa persona especial." – Volteó mi rostro en su dirección. – "Tenlo por seguro."

Le sonreí débilmente, ella también. La pajarita sonaba demasiado optimista para mi pesimista interior, pero era reconfortante escucharla decir tales cosas. Me alegro de poseer una compañera como ella.

– "Vayamos por unas golosinas. He consumido demasiada sal este día." – Sugirió la castaña.

– "Cetania, por ahora no quiero saber nada de comida."

– "Bueno, tampoco dije que fuera a invitarte, ¿o sí?"

– "Muy graciosa, pajarraca." – Le propiné un golpecito en el hombro. – "Solo por eso, tú los pagas."

Revisamos uno de los tantos puestos disponibles, hasta que la voladora se decantó por unos dulces amanatto y algunos caramelos variados. Ella me ofreció una menta bicolor y una botella de agua.

– "No querrás tener aliento a vómito, cazadora." – Dijo la arpía entregándomelos.

– "Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes. Y _danke_."

– "De nanke."

Tomé un sorbo de agua y lo escupí para lavar mi boca. Puse la mentita en mi lengua y disfruté la fresca sensación. Nos sentamos un momento, observando a los transeúntes ir y venir. En todo este tiempo, no he vuelto a ver a Kimihito y las demás, aunque seguramente las chicas deben estarle dando poca tregua al pobre muchacho. Al menos tampoco tengo que sufrir con Rachnera provocándome.

Dándonos el momento para admirar el paisaje, me puse a pensar en cómo los liminales se habían integrado a la sociedad en poco menos de unos cuantos años. Antes, parecería una imposibilidad pensar en tantas especies conviviendo en armonía y ahora podía ver a una pequeña fénix y una niña disfrutando un algodón de azúcar, riendo como grandes amigas. Era impresionante alcanzar ese nivel de coexistencia en un país tan étnicamente homogéneo como Japón. O quizás Asaka es la ciudad ilustre de la tolerancia.

Miré a un singular grupo de chicas, recorriendo la feria independientemente. Nadie parecía inmutarse ante la extravagante vista del quinteto compuesto de una wyvern, una rara chica con cambiante color de cabello y… Hey, yo reconozco a esa saltarina y a esa lamia. Son las mismas que visitaron la nevería el otro día. Ahora parecen estar acompañadas de una arachne grande.

– "¿Habías visto antes una tarántula tan fea?" – Le comenté a la americana, refiriéndome a la inusual arachne peluda que sobresalía.

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Luce tan andrógina que podría ser un hombre." – Me reí. – "Y luego dicen que yo parezco machorra."

Creo que me escucharon, porque el grupo entero volteó en nuestra dirección. Fingí demencia y silbé nerviosa sin darles la cara. Un día de estos, mi bocota me va a meter en serios problemas.

– "Eso es precisamente lo que están pensando, araña boba." – Contestó Cetania, riendo ligeramente. – "Y no quiero decirte lo que esa wyvern deseaba hacer con tu frágil personita."

– "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

– "Oído excelente." – Me guiñó. – "Soy una gran depredadora, ¿recuerdas?"

– "¿Hay algo que no tengas a tu disposición, ave maravilla?"

– "Un billón de dólares, cuenta bancaria en Suiza y una enorme mansión con cientos de atractivas mujeres desnudas."

– "Ah, te entiendo. Cuando lo logres, me invitas."

– "Cuando quieras, flaquita. Pero las germanas son mías." – Lamió sus labios. – "Me encanta la carne alemana."

– "Oh, tú, pervertida." – Le di un ligero golpe con un pedipalpo. – "En fin, ¿algo más que quieras hacer ahora?"

– "Hmm… ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal una caricatura nuestra?"

– "¿Eh?"

La rapaz me tomó de la mano y me acarreó hasta encontrarnos con esa chica polilla dibujante que vimos en el restaurante. Aunque esta vez usaba una graciosa camiseta con la mascota del Burger Fox.

– "¡ _Hi there_!" – Saludó la pajarita. – "¿No estabas en la entrada del _Aizawa_ hace unas horas?"

– "Hola." – Respondió. – "Uhm, no. Debieron confundirme con mi hermana gemela, Chu. Soy Cho; Las dos dibujamos."

– "Ya veo. ¿Y cuanto cobras por un retrato?"

– "Trescientos yenes, señorita. Solo tomaría unos minutos."

– "¿Qué dices, flaquita?" – Me preguntó. – "¿Lista para ser inmortalizada en papel y tinta?"

– "Uso un lápiz." – Contestó la polilla. La rapaz torció la boca.

– "Sí, eso… ¿Aceptas, rubia?"

– "Eh, no veo porque negarme." – Acepté. – "Aunque dudo que logren capturar mi exorbitante belleza."

– "He retratado a gente más fea antes." – Escarneció la mujer insecto.

– "¡Oye!" – Le reprendí.

Ignorando la risotada de la castaña y el sarcasmo de Cho, me acomodé frente al lado de mi compañera, frente a la artista callejera

– "¿Podrían juntarse un poco más? Y por favor, no se muevan." – Recomendó la lepidóptera.

– "Quiero salir más sexy que una supermodelo." – Mencionó la falconiforme.

– "Soy dibujante, no cirujana plástica." – Masculló la polilla.

Cetania me rodeó con sus alas, pegándome completamente a ella. Casi rozamos las mejillas. Sé que las arpías pueden ser cariñosas, aunque no lo esperaba de un ave de presa como ella. Cho siguió dibujando, moviendo sus peluditas antenas de vez en cuando. Quien imaginaría que tan tierna apariencia escondía una sardónica criatura.

– "Si me permiten hacer una pregunta personal." – Habló la polilla sin detener su trabajo. – "Ustedes son pareja, ¿verdad?"

– "¡¿Eh?!" – Reaccioné de inmediato. – "¡¿Por qué dices eso?!"

– "Oh, lo siento. Nosotras detectamos con claridad las feromonas, y ustedes irradian muchas. En especial la señorita halcón."

– "Ju, ju. Nos descubriste, mariposita nocturna." – Bromeó la mencionada, abrazándome todavía más. – "¿Verdad que mi novia es la más guapa? Si yo fuera una doppelgänger, la imitaría de la envidia."

– "Claro, lo que diga, señorita. Sin moverse, ya casi termino."

– "¿Por qué le dices esas mentirotas, pajarraca?" – Le susurré a la emplumada.

– "¿Qué importa? No es que ella vaya a hacer tales declaraciones públicas." – Replicó la rapaz.

– "No le andes dando la impresión equivocada a extraños, perico chismoso."

– "Te preocupas demasiado, flaca."

Unos cuantos movimientos manuales más de la artista y prontamente declaró que el retrato estaba completado. Bien, ahora a observar la manera en que han plasmado mi elegante porte teutón.

– "Parezco un personaje de anime." – Opiné sosteniendo el dibujo frente a mí.

– "Así es. Me especializo en arte manga." – Informó Cho. – "Mi hermana practica estilo occidental."

– "¿Acaso te disgusta, Aria?" – Preguntó la americana.

– "¡Al contrario! ¡Es perfecto!" – Declaré sonriente. – "Leía manga de joven. Siempre quise saber cómo me vería si estuviera en uno de ellos."

– "Me alegro que le guste, señorita." – Sonrió la polilla, extendiendo la mano. – "Seiscientos yenes."

– "¡Dijiste que eran trescientos!" – Vociferó Cetania.

– "Son dos personas. Cuesta el doble. No querrá dejar mal a su chica, ¿o sí?"

– "Hija de…" – Refunfuñó la voladora.

– "Tranquila, pajarraca. Yo pago la mitad." – Le calmé. – "Igualdad en la relación."

– "Ah, claro. Gracias, flaquita."

Con retrato en mano, nos retiramos de ahí. Encontramos a Kurusu y compañía, preguntando él si deseábamos regresar con ellos y por el paradero de Lala. Le informamos que la dullahan ya estaba camino a casa y que nosotras nos quedaríamos un tiempo más. Habiéndonos despedido, Cetania y yo recorrimos un tiempo más el parque. Ya habiendo tenido suficiente de juegos mecánicos y golosinas, fuimos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, con el río Arakawa enfrente nuestro. Yo seguía admirando mi dibujo.

– "¿No crees que salí algo tetona?" – Cuestioné, notando mi prominente busto en la ilustración.

– "Tienes pechos grandes, flaca. Son copa G, me parecen."

– "Copa H." – Aclaré. – "¿En verdad son tan enormes?"

– "Bueno, no es una representación realista, pero sí, tus gemelas crecieron muy sanas."

– "Tampoco son gran cosa. Una tarántula fácilmente me haría ver como una tabla de surf."

Ella se sentó en el pasto. Descansé a su lado y envolví el retrato para guardarlo.

– "¿Te preocupa que no sean tan notables o algo así?" – Preguntó la arpía.

– "No. El problema es que las siento demasiado grandes. Estas bebés pesan."

– "A mí me agradan." – Opinó la rapaz. – "Ya sabes, soy estadounidense. Nos encantan las cosas de mayor tamaño."

– "Si tu lo dices." – Suspiré. – "No es que me importe mucho ser atractiva, pero a veces creo que no soy muy agradable a la vista."

– "Aria, tú eres bellísima."

– "Lo dices porque eres mi amiga."

– "Hablo en serio, mujer."

– "Vamos, Cetania. Mira lo que soy." – Le indiqué apuntando a mi exoesqueleto. – "Una humanoide de seis ojos monocromáticos y filosos dientes con el abdomen de una araña atorada en el trasero. ¡Una araña! ¿Quién quisiera siquiera voltear en mi dirección?"

Me paré frente a ella.

– "No soy ciega, Cetania. Sé cómo me miran las personas. Sé lo repulsivo que mi apariencia les resulta. He aprendido a ignorar su silencioso rechazo, pero no podemos negar la obvia realidad." – Extendí mis brazos. – "Soy terror andante. Soy horror existente. Material del que se alimentan las peores pesadillas. ¡Y para colmo me visto como una maldita Nazi!"

– "Aria, por favor, tranquilízate."

– "¡No solo los humanos nos odian! ¡¿Tienes idea de a cuantas especies les hemos hecho la vida un infierno?! ¡Cientos! ¡Quizás miles!"

Estaba hiperventilándome, pero proseguí.

– "Luchamos contra las serkets africanas por territorio, fundamos Sparassus a base del genocidio de las empusas, esclavizamos a las arachnes de otras islas por siglos." – Encaré a la halcón y la tomé de los hombros. – "Saqueamos la comunidad arpía en Okutama. Exterminamos tantas que sus cadáveres alimentaron las llamas por semanas. Cetania, tu propia especie nos detesta. Y con justa razón."

– "Jamás he oído de todo eso que dices…"

– "No es precisamente algo que se divulgue con orgullo. En el caso de las empusas, ni siquiera hubo sobrevivientes de su parte. Pero es nuestra historia, nuestro pasado, nuestra innegable verdad." – Confesé, dejando escapar mis lágrimas. – "No damos tregua, no ofrecemos perdón. Solo conquistamos y nos extendemos hasta iniciar otra guerra con el siguiente rival, tan solo por establecer poder. Tenemos demasiada sangre en nuestras manos que incluso el tirano más acérrimo lo llamaría repugnante. ¡Somos monstruos, mujer! ¡Auténticos y abominables monstruos!"

Pausé para recobrar el aliento.

– "No ha sido sencillo vivir con todo ese pasado atormentándome. Saber que el legado de mi existencia siempre vivirá en la infamia. Nuestro honor, nuestra dignidad… Todo a base de sangre y sufrimiento hacia otros." – Sollocé. – "Eso es una arachne. Violencia, dolor, odio. Seres absolutamente detestables."

– "¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!"

– "¿Eh?"

Cetania me sacudió repentinamente de los brazos.

– "¡¿Tu pasado?! ¿Bromeas, verdad?" – Cuestionó ella.

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "¡Mírate bien, Jaëgersturm! ¡Eres una de las liminales más impresionantes que existen en este miserable planeta! ¡Eres una maravilla de la naturaleza, una máquina de cacería perfecta, un poderoso tanque viviente! ¡Jodidamente majestuosa!"

– "Pero… nuestra historia… la sangre…"

– "¡Al diablo con eso! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que eres peor que los humanos o cualquier otra maldita especie?!" – Aseveró con un gigantesco brillo en sus ojos. – "Aria, sabes lo que el hombre es capaz de hacer cuando desea causar daño. Como alemana, lo tienes muy claro. Imperios, naciones; Todos nacen y caen a base de la violencia, es la naturaleza de todo ser viviente. ¡Demonios! ¡Nosotros los americanos arrojamos bombas nucleares a este país, borrando dos ciudades del mapa! ¡Y heme aquí, viviendo en esta tierra!"

Su respiración también se agitó.

– "Aria, ni siquiera las arpías somos impolutas." – Aseguró. – "En mi tribu, si alguien era incapaz de cazar o navegar los cielos por sí misma una vez llegada a la pubertad, era expulsada inmediatamente. Había una chica que no podía volar por más que tratara. Y nuestros clanes la rechazaron."

La falconiforme también comenzó a llorar.

– "Yo estuve ahí. No debí tener más de cuatro años, observando impotente como esa pobre joven era golpeada por mi pueblo hasta dejarla moribunda frente a la entrada del cañón donde residíamos. Por días, la escuché rogar por compasión, solo para recibir insultos como recompensa. Buscaba desesperadamente comida, arrastrándose por el suelo de la manera más miserable, sin nadie quien se compadeciera. Al final, no esperó a que la inanición y el sol le quitaran la vida." – Inhaló profundamente. – "Con suma dificultad, escaló un gran peñasco y dio un salto al vacío. Los buitres se dieron un festín con su cuerpo."

Miró hacia el suelo, empapado de sus lágrimas. La abracé y dejé que continuara sollozando por un rato.

– "No hice nada, Aria." – Retomó el habla. – "No hice nada para ayudarla. Y aunque hubiera podido, la tribu también me hubiera rechazado."

– "A veces solo podemos ser espectadores en el cruel teatro de la vida."

– "Y aún así, el cadáver de esa chica sigue grabado en mi mente. Aún me siento responsable, aunque no tuve participación alguna. La conocí, era un miembro activo en nuestra sociedad. Y nosotras la matamos. Su único pecado fue nacer con una discapacidad."

La castaña se separó, tallando sus ojos. Yo contaba con un pañuelo y se lo ofrecí para que se sonara.

– "El punto, Aria." – Hipó ligeramente. – "Es que siempre tendremos cola que nos pisen. Por más inocentes que tratemos de ser, el mundo se encargará de arrastrarte por el más sucio lodo, aunque tú no quieras."

– "Lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces?"

– "Alzar la cabeza con orgullo." – Afirmó, levantando la suya. – "Resistir el constante asedio y no claudicar por los errores del pasado. Lo que sucedió, no podemos borrarlo, pero si dejamos que nos afecte el futuro, jamás saldremos del ayer. Somos cazadoras, somos fuertes."

– "Yo misma he pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero ahora en verdad he considerado en hacerles caso."

– "Igualmente yo, Aria." – Sonrió ligeramente. – "Y tampoco exagero cuando te digo que eres increíblemente bella."

Cerré mis ojos. Las proclamaciones de la americana eran poéticas, sinceras. De alguna manera tenían un efecto real en mi estado de ánimo.

– "¿En verdad piensas eso de mí, Cetania?"

– "Siempre lo he hecho. Desde nuestro primer encuentro en Okayado, nunca pude borrarme esa angelical sonrisa que tienes cuando te ríes."

– "Eres una gran halagadora."

– "Soy honesta."

La voladora me tomó de las manos y las sostuvo con gran firmeza, acercándose a mí.

– "Aria, jamás en mi vida había sentido esto por otra persona. Ni siquiera mi supuesta familia me produjo la sensación de satisfacción que experimento cuando estoy a tu lado."

– "¿Qué cosas dices, pajarita?"

– "Solo digo la verdad. Pienso en ti cuando me levanto, en el trabajo, cuando voy a acostarme. ¡Maldita sea, incluso en mis fantasías!" – Admitió enérgicamente. – "Repito tu nombre hasta en mis sueños, deseando que alguna vez mis débiles susurros alcancen tu corazón."

– "E-esto es demasiado, p-para una broma…"

– "¿Broma? ¿Eso es lo que crees que hago, mujer?" – Negó con su cabeza. – "Aún no te das cuenta, ¿cierto, araña boba?"

– "¿C-c-cuenta de q-¡MFF!?"

De todos los habitantes en este infinito universo, Cetania fue la que tomó mi primer beso.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Finalmente! ¿Será el atrevido acto de la arpía la chispa necesaria para iniciar la maquinaria de la tragedia? ¿Cómo responderá la dullahan ante esta clara declaración de guerra? ¿Team Cetania o Team Lala? ¡¿Te inclinarás ante mi poder?!

Agradecemos a **Alther** , **Paradoja el Inquisidor** y **Endelstadt** , cuyas historias, " ** _El poder de la ciencia, is coming_** ", " _ **Sins of the Father**_ " y " ** _Rojo y Azul_** ", fueron respectivamente referenciadas. Mis abogados ya se hicieron cargo de los asuntos legales, no se molesten en demandar.

Los invitamos, queridos lectores, a dejar sus reseñas y opiniones, que siempre nos iluminan el día. Ahora solo nos queda recordarles que nos sintonicen en el siguiente episodio, mismo canal, horario variable. ¡ _Bye bye_!

 _Come frutas y chatarra. El takoyaki te da energía e infección estomacal. Obedece a la Gran Sirena._


	21. No es fácil confesarse

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Tarmo Flake está presente!

Síp, otro capítulo a la velocidad de la luz. Esta vez es más largo porque andaba muy inspirado. Y porque Mero me amenazó con hacerme dormir en el sofá por todo un mes si no me apresuraba. (Y si supieran lo sabrosos que son sus coletazos cuando… Ehem… Ignoren eso.)

Así que relájense y enciendan las luces del arbolito, que Tarmo Claus les trae su regalo adelantado de navidad. No importa si se portaron mal, yo no discrimino como ese panzón de barbas en traje rojo.

¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. Idolatra a la Gran Sirena.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

Oh, Arachne mía.

De todas las mujeres en el mundo, Cetania fue quien robó mi primer beso.

Estaba paralizada. Los suaves labios de la arpía sorpresivamente se habían encontrado con los míos. Un momento estábamos discutiendo sobre la carga de los errores pasados y de repente, nos hallábamos haciendo contacto oral directo.

Esto no es lo que planeaba. Yo imaginaba que el primer beso en mi vida sería una auténtica experiencia romántica, sacada del poema más sentimental y meloso existente en el globo terráqueo. Y lo más importante, que sería Lala, quien me lo diera. Pero ahora tal fantasía terminó. Cetania había clamado la oportunidad para sí y no había vuelta atrás. Solo pude reaccionar de una sola manera.

Le correspondí.

Dejándome llevar por la intensidad del momento, rodeé a la castaña con mis brazos y profundicé nuestro roce de labios. Sin querer detenerme, mi lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, como voraz depredador. Esta se encontró con la suya y ambas se enroscaron en un apasionado litigio amoroso. Incluso mis pedipalpos se movían por sí solos, golpeteando ligeramente el suelo. Ignoro el porqué yo disfrutaba esto, sabiendo que mi corazón le pertenece a la dullahan.

Por Zeus, ¿Qué hará ella si se entera? ¿Me matará? ¿Acabará también con la vida de la arpía, ahora que tiene la excusa perfecta? ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Antes que pudiera seguir indagando en aquellos trágicos pensamientos, la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos. Un delgado hilo de saliva nos unía a las dos, una frágil pero visible cadena entre nuestras bocas. Pero acaso, ¿también entre nuestros corazones?

La rapaz sonrió, con una ilusionada mirada en su rostro, como si estuviera en un trance, un gran sueño que ahora se cumplía. Al igual que ella, mi respiración era entrecortada y podía escuchar claramente nuestros corazones latiendo como enérgicos tambores de batalla. El exquisito sabor de sus labios había impregnado mi boca y sutilmente dejaba que mis papilas gustativas se deleitaran con este.

– "Te amo, Aria."

Una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados se creó dentro de mí. Es increíble como algo tan simple como dos verbos y un sustantivo pueden causar un efecto tan profundo en una persona. Las acciones de la americana no precisaban tales palabras para dejar en claro su mensaje, pero aún así sacudieron por completo mi ser. Ella continuó observándome, expectante de mi contestación.

Y ese era el conflicto más grande: ¿Qué respuesta podría ofrecerle?

Por un lado, no podía aceptarla; Mi corazón y alma le pertenecen a Lala. Traicionar a la dullahan era una idea inimaginable. Pero, por otra parte, muy profundo en mí, deseaba corresponder propiamente a los sentimientos de la rapaz. Una guerra interna se cocinaba en mi interior, con un ominoso tornado de emociones como presagio del desastre. Solo pude hacer una cosa, la misma acción que siempre tomo cuando me veo atrapada en medio de la tormenta.

Huí.

Tan rápido como mis ocho extremidades me lo permitieron, me alejé del lugar y la arpía. No volteé hacia atrás, solo deseaba distanciarme de ahí tanto como fuera posible. Mientras corría, podía escuchar a Cetania exclamar mi nombre. Intenté ignorarla, pero mi velocidad terrestre no podía superar el vuelo de la halcón. Al llegar a un centro comercial, di un par de vueltas improvisadas debajo de varios locales techados, y cuando estuve segura de haberla perdido, me tomé un momento para descansar.

– "Soy una cobarde." – Mascullé para mí misma.

Estaba huyendo de nuevo. Después de haber creído que tal etapa se había quedado en el pasado, otra vez me encontraba escapando de todo. Soy patética.

– "¡Aria!" – Clamó una voz detrás de mí. – "¡Por favor, dame un segundo!"

– "¡No!" – Repliqué, queriendo evitar a la arpía.

– "¡Podemos hablar!" – Insistió, sosteniéndome de la mano.

Quise soltarme, pero su agarre era fuerte. Decidí que no ganaría nada con seguir corriendo y me di la vuelta, mirando al suelo. Ella alzó mi barbilla con una de sus suaves alas, para encararme con una mirada comprensiva. Por Eros, que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que es.

– "¿Podemos sentarnos primero?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "De acuerdo…" – Musité.

Tomamos asiento en una banca, bajo la sombra de los edificios y árboles plantados. Si bien había una que otra mirada en nuestra dirección de parte de los curiosos transeúntes, la mayoría estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos para fijarse en una arachne y una falconiforme en medio de la plaza. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, antes de que yo tomara la palabra.

– "¿Por qué, Cetania?" – Inquirí. – "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

– "Porque me gustas, mujer. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?"

– "Tú sabes a quien amo yo…"

– "Lo sé perfectamente, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti."

– "No podemos hacer esto… No puedo hacerle esto a Lala." – Suspiré. – "No puedo amarte."

La americana me abrazó.

– "¿Crees que no lo sé?" – Empezó a llorar. – "¿Piensas que no tengo idea de la caja de Pandora que he abierto?"

– "Cetania…"

– "Aria, estoy más que consciente sobre tus sentimientos hacia esa dullahan. Se lo que ella representa para ti y lo importante que es en tu vida." – Sollozó. – "No tengo oportunidad contra ella, lo acepto. También acepto que nuestra amistad ha sido destruida con lo que acabo de hacer."

Permití que respirara antes que prosiguiera su diálogo.

– "Pero jamás permitiría que ella te tuviera sin que yo me confesara primero. Prefiero arruinar nuestra relación por mi propia cuenta en lugar de dejarle ganar." – Confesó. – "No importa si no me correspondes, o si jamás me diriges la palabra. Solo deseaba que supieras cuanto te necesito, cazadora."

Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. No protesté.

– "En verdad envidio a Lala." – Admitió. – "Yo lo he arriesgado todo y he perdido, mientras ella podrá reclamarte sin esfuerzo alguno. ¿Por qué es la vida tan injusta conmigo? ¿Por qué la felicidad me rechaza?"

– "Por favor, no digas esas cosas." – Acaricié su cabeza para reconfortarla. – "Encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz. Hay muchas otras arachnes en el mundo, todas mejores que yo."

– "Nunca podría encontrar a otra Aria Jaëgersturm ni en un millón de años." – Respondió. – "Eres la única para mí, alemana. Al contrario de las otras arpías, yo solo elijo a una compañera de por vida."

La rapaz se separó para mirarme fijamente.

– "Si tan solo supieras, mujer..." – Sostuvo firmemente mi rostro con sus alas. – "Cuantas veces no suprimí mi instinto al tenerte cerca. El cómo luché internamente para no pelear contra esa irlandesa por tu posesión. O en cuantas ocasiones me contuve para evitar tomarte entre mis garras y salir volando hasta algún sitio lejano, para consumar nuestro amor."

Ella me soltó y con sus alas aún tocando mi cuerpo, se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo.

– "Pero al final, no soy más que una estúpida caprichosa." – Hipó, mirando al piso. – "Solo te quería para mi sola, sin pensar en tus propios deseos. No te merezco, Aria. No merezco ser amada por alguien como tú."

– "Los sentimientos son egoístas por naturaleza, Cetania." – Expliqué. – "Amar, odiar, incluso el altruismo. Todo lo hacemos para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos."

– "¿Eso justifica que incluso pensara en tolerar su relación, mientras yo siguiera siendo tu amante?"

No dije nada. Y agradecí que cierta sirena no estuviera presente para alentar tal idea.

– "Aria, antes de borrarme para siempre de tu vida, quiero pedirte un último favor." – Suplicó la rapaz.

– "Siempre existirás para mí." – Le aseguré.

– "Solo hazlo."

– "¿Qué deseas?"

– "Miénteme." – Volvió a encararme. – "Dime que me amas. Solo para satisfacer mi avaro deseo."

– "No puedo hacerte eso."

– "¡Sabes que sí! ¡Hazlo! ¡Te lo ruego!"

– "Me obligas a herirte."

– "Mi corazón ya lo está. Solo quiero que les des el giro final al cuchillo en mi alma." – Su voz poseía un fuerte sentido de convicción. – "Dímelo, Jaëgersturm."

Me mordí los labios. Entre las imploraciones y lágrimas de la rapaz, mi voluntad flaqueaba a cada segundo. No deseaba lastimarla, jamás a ella. Pero esos casi dorados ojos, ahora nublados por el llanto, continuaban demandando que acatara tan incómoda orden.

Suspirando, tomé el rostro de la afligida arpía y la acerqué hacia el mío. Mantuvimos el contacto visual por varios segundos. Entonces, suavemente, volví a besar con ternura sus carnosos labios. Ella no intentó nada más mientras nuestras bocas se mantenían unidas, no quería arruinar el bello momento. Nos separamos con lentitud, sin despejar la vista.

– "Te amo, Cetania."

La falconiforme rió entre llantos, sumida en una contrastante paradoja de tristeza y felicidad. Aquellas dolorosas palabras eran suficiente satisfacción para su desesperanza. La daga en su interior la hacía sangrar el corazón sin descanso, pero aún continuaba sonriendo, muy a su pesar de su alma. Sin embargo, ella ignoraba algo muy importante…

En el fondo, yo decía la verdad.

 _¡BOOM!_

El mundo de repente se tornó tan brillante como una supernova, cegándonos en el acto. Nuestros oídos pasaron de experimentar excesivo estímulo a un abrupto silencio. Lo único que pude hacer fue rodear a Cetania con mis brazos antes de caer al piso. Impactamos el suelo al tiempo que una intensa onda de choque recorría nuestros cuerpos, callando todo sonido que no fuera la ensordecedora cacofonía desconocida.

Mis oídos no podían escuchar algo más que un molesto zumbido, resonando en mi cabeza igual que un insecto en el canal auditivo. Asegurándome que la arpía estuviera a salvo, alcé la mirada para hallar una explicación a tan sorpresiva serie de eventos. Cuando logré procesar lo ocurrido, me sentí tan alienada que pensé que se trataba de un sueño.

El centro comercial se hallaba en llamas. En medio de los edificios, yacía un enorme cráter que antes fuera un puesto de regalos. Gente corriendo desesperada, gritos a todo pulmón, pero casi inaudibles debido a los campanilleo en mi interior. Un enorme fuego se cernía sobre las ruinas del inmueble y una gigantesca humareda indicaba que habíamos experimentado, por difícil que pareciera, otro atentado. Y nosotras estábamos en la línea de tiro.

Mientras los acúfenos disminuían su intensidad, algo peor se agudizaba: Balas. El inconfundible sonido de balas era más que evidente conforme mis sentidos regresaban a la normalidad. Por la cantidad de ruido producida entre pausas, deduje que los atacantes, sean quienes sean, poseían subfusiles semiautomáticos y al menos un rifle de asalto.

Me entrené para situaciones críticas como esta, pero no podía evitar sentirme paralizada ante el miedo. De repente, distinguí varias figuras entre el humo y las personas que aterrorizadas huían de estas. Saliendo de las fumaradas, las siluetas revelaron al menos cuatro hombres enmascarados. Si la vista no me fallaba, también me percaté de sus atributos no humanos. Alas, cuernos, incluso una cola de reptil; ¿Acaso los malhechores fueron liminales todo este tiempo? Sus máscaras, que ocultaban perfectamente sus rostros, consistían de bandanas alrededor de su cabeza. El uniforme se conformaba de chalecos e improvisada ropa a usanza militar de variados orígenes, además de las mencionadas armas.

Mi compañera recuperaba la consciencia y me apresuré a moverla hacia otro lugar para evitar ser vistas. Las hordas despavoridas de personas nos ofrecieron oportunidad de pasar desapercibidas y refugiarnos tras una derruida barda.

– "¿A-Aria?" – Preguntó la castaña, volviendo en sí. – "¿Qué sucedió?"

– "No hables, Cetania." – Puse un dedo en su boca. – "Nos encontramos con los malditos terroristas."

– "¿Qué? ¿E-escuché bien? ¿Dijiste terroristas?"

– "Así es. No te muevas, los malditos están muy bien armados." – Le advertí al tiempo que asomaba mi cabeza. – "Los dioses nos protejan."

Los cuatro sujetos dispararon sus herramientas de muerte al aire. Como suponía, poseían subfusiles y un arma larga. A tal distancia, no podía discernir que armas eran en específico, pero una de ellas se trataba claramente de un rifle de asalto Kalashnikov. Que uno de ellos también poseyera un lanzacohetes RPG-7 no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

¡ _Scheisse_! Esto parecía alguna escena de una maldita película de acción. Excepto que no había héroes que se enfrentaran a los malos ni gloriosos duelos entre estrellas de cine. Esto era la maldita realidad, y ahora me encontraba rezando por mi vida detrás de una pared de roca mientras un grupo de psicópatas violentos amenazaban con llenar de plomo a quien se cruzara en su camino.

– "Vamos a morir, ¿verdad?" – Se resignó la americana.

– " _Ja_." – Repliqué. No era precisamente la más optimista en ese momento.

– "Bueno, tuve la oportunidad de besar a la mujer que amo. Puedo irme en paz." – Sonrió débilmente.

– "Soy demasiado joven para recorrer el Estigia, Cetania. Carajo, aún soy virgen."

– "Ya somos dos. Quizás podamos encontrarnos en el otro mundo y hacerlo por toda la maldita eternidad."

– "El Hades suena como la velada perfecta." – Bromeé. – "Nada como estar rodeada de muertos para entrar en calor."

Nos reímos del mórbido chiste. No por lo gracioso, sino para intentar hallarle el lado bueno a esta terrible pesadilla. La sonrisa se borró de nuestras bocas cuando las balas volaron en nuestra dirección. Mi corazón se detuvo al oír los proyectiles impactar la barrera de concreto detrás nuestro. La arpía me abrazó con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo. La temperatura corporal de ambas era tan baja que incluso mi respiración me parecía helada.

– "¡Hay más detrás de esa barda!" – Gritó uno de los sujetos.

¡ _Kacke_! ¡Nos descubrieron! Más proyectiles se estrellaron en contra la pared, carcomiéndola lentamente a pedazos. Nuestro lugar seguro dejaría de serlo muy pronto. Necesitábamos salir de ahí de inmediato si no deseábamos volvernos queso suizo.

– "¡Sígueme, pajarraca!" – Le ordené a la castaña. – "¡Vámonos de aquí!"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡No te oigo!"

Lo atronador de los disparos dificultaba el escucharnos correctamente. Sin esperar a su confirmación, sujeté a la arpía entre mis brazos y pedipalpos. Aprovechando una pequeña oportunidad entre recargas, corrí a toda velocidad hasta hallarnos seguridad en una tienda departamental recientemente abandonada. Agradecí infinitamente mi agilidad de _Sparassidae_ por permitirme tal hazaña.

No éramos las únicas con la misma idea. Un grupo de personas también se encontraban escondidas debajo de los muebles y escritorios. Observé a una mujer horrorizada intentando calmar a sus pequeños, aterrados a más no poder, incapaces de llorar siquiera por el miedo. Más disparos en nuestra dirección nos alertaron que aún no estábamos a salvo. Vidrios y plástico quebrándose, personas gritando, fuego y humo por doquier; El mundo entero se venía abajo y no podía hacer nada.

Cerré mis ojos atemorizada. Mi compañera se cubría de los pequeños trozos de concreto y polvo que caían del techo debilitado por las balas. Ambas nos hiperventilamos. No había esperanza. Y sin ningún policía o fuerza competente para hacerles frente a esos enfermos mentales, estábamos completamente solas. Entonces tuve la idea más estúpida que pude concebir.

– "Cetania…" – Me dirigí a la arpía asustada a mi lado.

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa, maldita sea?!" – Exclamó ella.

– "Dile a Lala que lo siento."

No esperé a su respuesta. Con todo el coraje (y ausencia total de auto-preservación) que me permití reunir, me movilicé hasta resguardarme tras otro local. Los tipos concentraron los tiros en mi posición, confirmando que ahora tenía su atención. Primer paso de mi suicida plan completo. Sé que debería buscar un punto alto y no quedarme en su línea de visión, pero el diseño circular del conjunto arquitectónico no facilita mi escape. Además, el humo ya infestó los lugares elevados y dificultarían mi respiración.

Necesitaba dos cosas: Distraerlos por un par de segundos para encontrar un nuevo escondite, y un arma. Buscando desesperadamente cualquier objeto como señuelo, hallé mi respuesta en un grupo de animales de peluche. Una suerte el haberme ocultado en una juguetería. Tomando un oso de felpa y demás fauna artificial, los arrojé en dirección contraria de donde yo pretendía escapar.

¡Funcionó! Mientras las pobres criaturas eran destrozadas por el plomo, tomé la ruta más rápida hasta el edificio en llamas del centro. Era una decisión peligrosa, pero no es que tuviera muchas opciones. Conteniendo mi respiración, tomé escondite entre los escombros chamuscados.

– "Así debió sentirse luchar en las calles de Stalingrado." – Me dije a mí misma.

Me agaché lo más que pude para que el humo no me infestara los pulmones, cambiando mi respiración al de mi sistema abdominal. Con mi masivo tamaño, no era tarea sencilla, pero al menos lo delgado de mis extremidades me permitió mantener un perfil relativamente bajo. Oí a los malhechores dirigirse hacia mi dirección. Recé para que mi estratagema continuara su buena racha.

– "¿Dónde carajos está esa araña?" – Preguntó uno de ellos. Su voz era poco distinguible detrás de su bandana.

– "Quizás huyó. Se mueven rápido." – Respondió otro.

– "Deberíamos largarnos y-¡AAAH!"

El tercero no completó su frase porque salí de improviso entre aquellas llameantes ruinas y corrí a un lugar seguro con el tipo en mis brazos. A mitad del camino, le propiné uno de los tantos golpes que aprendí en la academia. Un impacto en el cuello fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Tomando su arma y parte de su equipo, lo solté y me resguardé tras otro parapeto. Estos anuncios de piedra hacen excelentes barreras.

Agradeciendo mi fortuna, calmé mi agitada respiración mientras revisaba mi botín. Una UZI de cartuchos nueve milímetros con al menos veinte balas en la recámara, una granada de fragmentación, un pañuelo inútil y un cargador a la mitad. Nada mal.

Descarté la granada. Intentaba dejarlos fuera de combate, no matarlos; Al menos no por ahora. Asomé mi cabeza, observando cómo los tres sujetos restantes rodeaban el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero. Uno de ellos disparó hacia mí y me escondí tras la pared. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Si su puntería fuera aceptable, yo ya estaría en la barca de Caronte!

– "Derrama sudor, no sangre. Sudor, no sangre…" – Me repetía en voz baja, tratando de no perder la razón.

Revisé mi arma y me cercioré que no tuviera el seguro puesto. Tomando un par de bocanadas profundas de aire, me atreví a asomarme del otro lado de la barrera. Por unos muy efímeros segundos, el tiempo corrió en cámara lenta al momento que apuntaba el subfusil hacia mi atacante. El hacía lo mismo. Mi velocidad de reacción y entrenamiento fueron decisivos en tan peligroso duelo, brindando una pequeña pero dorada oportunidad de jalar el gatillo e inutilizar al tipo con un par de balas en su pie derecho. Tan pronto los proyectiles le impactaron, volví a tomar resguardo.

Escuché al hombre quejarse sonoramente, maldiciendo a mi especie en el proceso. Me di un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Era la primera vez que disparaba a alguien. Todos mis objetivos hasta ahora consistían en blancos de entrenamiento, nunca personas. Pero por otro lado, de no haberlo hecho, mi masa encefálica decoraría el suelo del centro comercial. Al menos no le quité la vida.

– "¡Maldita sea!" – Vociferó otro de ellos. – "¡Iori! ¡Vuela a esa hija de puta al quinto infierno!"

– "¡Sí, jefe!"

Eso me sacó de mi meditación. Ay, no. De los dos que dejé fuera de combate, ninguno era el que transportaba el lanzacohetes. Arachne nuestra, protégeme.

– "¡Fuego!" – Ordenó el líder.

No me importó que el sujeto disparara su Kalashnikov hacia mi dirección o que yo haya soltado mi arma. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era alejarme de ahí tan rápidamente como fuera posible antes de convertirme en araña asada. Corrí sin dirección específica, ignorando las balas que volaban peligrosamente sobre mi cabeza. Cuando escuché una estruendosa explosión, me lancé al refugio más cercano para protegerme.

– "¡ _Ficke dich_!" – Exclamé, cubriendo mi cuerpo al sentir el estruendo y los vidrios cortando mi piel.

El campaneo en mis oídos regresó. La detonación me sacudió la existencia entera al igual que las pocas ventanas sobrevivientes del primer ataque, destruyéndolas en el proceso. Aún estando a casi diez metros alejada, el calor despedido era monstruoso. Ignoro cómo demonios continuaba con vida. ¡Ese desgraciado me atacó con un lanzacohetes! ¡Por todo el Olimpo, en verdad que están dementes!

¡No! ¡La demente soy yo por hacer esto en primer lugar! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Debí tomar a Cetania y largarme de aquí a la primera oportunidad. ¡Pero no! ¡Quería ser la doble de Bruce Willis y derrotar a los malos! ¡Y ahora voy a morir! ¡¿Estás contenta, Jaëgersturm?!

– "¡Ahí, en ese puesto!" – Advirtió el mandamás. – "¡Date prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo!"

Los acúfenos cesaron a tiempo para oír tal declaración. Tomando una decisión aún más descabellada, arrojé la granada que aún poseía en su dirección. Estos la notaron e interrumpieron su ataque. No dudé por un segundo en salir disparada de mi escondite y correr directamente hacia ellos. Sin esperarse mi osadía, tomé desprevenido al hombre con el arma antitanque y lo arrastré conmigo hasta un par de arbustos.

Él intentó reaccionar, pero le propiné un contundente puñetazo en la nariz que se desmayó al instante. Aquel golpe no solo le arrancó la consciencia, sino también sus cuernos.

Esperen… ¿Qué?

Sostuve los mencionados artefactos en mis manos. ¡Falsos! ¡Sus cuernos son falsos! Pero… ¿Eso significa que todo este tiempo me enfrenté con… humanos? ¡ _Scheisse_! ¡Incluso le disparé a uno! ¡Si alguien se entera, me encerrarán de por vida!

– "Ese fue un buen truco, araña." – Mencionó repentinamente el último malhechor detrás de mí. Pude sentir el cañón de su rifle en mi espalda. Me paralicé. – "Arrojar una granada sin quitarle el seguro para distraernos. Simple, pero efectivo."

– "Antes de jalar el gatillo, ¿podrías responderme una última cuestión?"

– "No esperes misericordia, insecto."

– "Soy un arácnido, no un insecto. Y solo deseo saber si ustedes fueron los que volaron aquel restaurante."

– "¿Y qué si lo hicimos?"

– "¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?"

– "¿Eso que te importa, abominación? Lo importante aquí es que tu vida termina en este instante."

Presionó contra mí el extremo de su arma con fuerza. Aún estaba caliente por el reciente uso y me quemaba la espalda. Soporte el dolor apretando los dientes.

– "Sí que me odias. Y ni siquiera me conoces." – Mascullé ignorando el ardor. El ruido de las sirenas y patrullas se distinguía en la lejanía.

– "Eres un monstruo, un maldito error de la naturaleza." – Me escarneció. – "Tu y todos esos jodidos animales parlantes son un peligro latente para este país y la humanidad entera."

– "Tú eres quien carga el arma aquí, héroe." – Repliqué sardónicamente. – "¿Salvarás al mundo hiriendo inocentes?"

– "No. Lo haré llenando de plomo a las aberraciones como tú." – Aseveró. – "Y ustedes serán responsables."

El hombre jaló el cerrojo de su rifle. Tragué saliva sonoramente. Parece que hasta aquí llegó la historia de la pobre Aria Jaëgersturm. Solo espero me entierren en Geminia; Quiero compartir el mismo suelo que Erika Kriegtochter.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Mi vida pasó frente a mí en rápida sucesión. Me despedí mentalmente de todos a quienes había conocido. No había gloria al morir. No había un elocuente monólogo que me permitiera escapar. Solo un último respiro antes de unirme a mis antepasados.

– "Lala, te amo…" – Musité con lágrimas en mis ojos. – "Nos veremos en la eternidad..."

– "Vete al diab-¡GAH!"

El tipo fue interrumpido abruptamente. Escuché forcejeos y una familiar voz, gritando. Abrí los ojos y me di la vuelta.

– "¡Cetania!" – Exclamé sorprendida.

La arpía se había lanzado contra el sujeto como una auténtica ave de presa. Sus garras sostenían a su víctima con firmeza y le provocaban notables heridas por todo el cuerpo. El terrorista trató de alcanzar su arma pero las poderosas piernas afiladas de la rapaz le estrellaron la cara contra el suelo. Aquel hombre no se desmayó, pero su habilidad motriz dejó de responder adecuadamente. La americana cortó el rostro del pobre bastardo. Ella lo miraba con ojos encendidos y llenos de rabiosa furia. Arrojaba insultos en su lengua natal a todo pulmón. Ver a mi amiga tan colérica era tanto impresionante como aterrador.

Por mucho que disfrutara ver a un miserable sufrir merecido castigo, tuve que detener a la voladora para evitar que cometiera homicidio.

– "¡Cetania! ¡Déjalo! ¡Lo vas a matar!" – Sostuve a la arpía de sus hombros.

– "¡ _I'm gonna sodomize that fuckin' asshole with his own fuckin' backbone_!" – Bramaba la exaltada rapaz, luchando por liberarse. – "¡ _I will skull-fuck his brains out_!

– "¡Tranquilízate, mujer! ¡La policía está cerca! ¡Cálmate!"

– "¡ _God-fuckin-dammit_!"

Fueron necesarias un par de explícitas maldiciones más para apaciguar los ánimos de la predadora. Lentamente, cesó su pataleo y volvió en sí. Justo al tiempo que su carácter se templaba, observé a las fuerzas de la ley aparecer por el rabillo de mi ojo. Había terminado. Esta horrible pesadilla había terminado ya.

– "¡Aria!" – Me llamó la castaña, recuperada. – "¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Y esta sangre?!"

– "Estoy bien, estoy bien."

– "¡¿De verdad?!"

– "¡Sí, deja de mirarme así!"

– "¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste tal estupidez, mujer?!" – Me reprendió, sacudiéndome. – "¡Pudiste haber muerto, araña idiota!"

– "¡Lo hubieran hecho de no actuar nosotras!"

– "¡Casi te vuelan la cabeza, cerebro de chorlito! ¡No vuelvas a cometer tan monumentales tonterías!"

– "¡Lo sé! ¡Ya deja de gritarme!"

Ella me abrazó y se rindió al llanto. Le regresé el gesto, dejándola reposar sobre mi pecho.

– "No quiero perderte, Aria. No ahora que sabes lo que siento." – Confesó la rapaz, sollozando. – "Incluso si tu no me correspondes, te seguiré amando."

– "Te lo agradezco, Cetania." – La besé en la frente. – "Pero, quisiera discutir esto en otra ocasión."

– "De acuerdo." – Sonrió débilmente. – "Lo importante es que estás a salvo."

Y yo aún no creía mi increíble suerte. Si la fortuna es finita, yo acabo de agotar mis reservas de por vida.

– "Cetania…" – Le hablé. – "Sobrevivimos, ¿verdad?"

– "¿Por qué dudas de lo obvio?"

– "No, date cuenta." – Le indiqué el desastre alrededor nuestro. – "Sobrevivimos a eso. Puedes… ¿Puedes creerlo?"

– "Por los dioses…" – Realizó la falconiforme. – "Tienes razón…"

Ambas nos reímos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

– "¡Gran Arachne, estamos vivas!" – Grité jubilosa, agitando a mi amiga

– "¡Es como una película, flaca! ¡Somos unas malditas heroínas!"

– "¡Vimos la muerte a la cara!"

– "¡Y nos burlamos de ella!"

– "¡Somos invencibles!"

– "¡Somos inmortales!"

– "¡Somos cazadoras!"

Soltamos otra risotada para desencadenar en llanto, desplomándonos en el suelo. La adrenalina en las venas había finalizado su efecto, nuestro ritmo cardiaco disminuía, la euforia desparecía. Estábamos anonadadas. Milagrosamente, nos hallábamos relativamente ilesas después de un auténtico atentado terrorista. Y nosotras detuvimos a los villanos. Proeza similar solo sucede en los trabajos de ficción.

Vi a los oficiales y paramédicos acercarse al lugar del siniestro. Ignoro que retrasó tanto su aparición, pero me alegraba que finalmente se presentaran. Observé a las demás personas. No todos corrieron con nuestra inmensa fortuna. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando una conocida mujer en traje negro se detuvo frente a nosotras.

– "Smith…" – Mencioné el nombre de la agente, sonriendo débilmente. – "Es la primera vez que me alegro de verte."

– "Manako, lleva a estas señoritas a sus casas, de inmediato." – Ordenó Kuroko sin apartar su mirada.

– "¿No crees que necesitemos ir a un hospital prime-?" – Sugerí.

Puso su dedo en mi boca.

– "Mantén la boca cerrada, Aria. Ya tienes suficientes problemas." – Aseveró con gravedad. – "Manako, date prisa."

– "¡Ah! ¡C-claro, jefa!" – Acató la cíclope de cabello púrpura. – "P-por favor, s-síganme."

Levantándonos con algo de dificultad, acompañamos a la chica hasta la parte trasera de la furgoneta de MON. Smith nos miró fijamente y sacudió la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar órdenes desde su _walkie-talkie_. Solo observamos en silencio el desolado panorama mientras el vehículo se alejaba. Nuestra supervivencia debió ser obra divina. Miré a mi compañera, ella tenía la misma expresión preocupada que yo.

– "Estamos fritas, ¿verdad?" – Le opiné.

– "Completamente." – Suspiró. – "¿Cuánto tiempo antes que nos encierren?"

– "Ni idea."

Pensé en nuestra conductora. Quizás ella pudiera ofrecernos alguna esperanza.

– "Disculpe, Manako-san." – Hablé a la francotiradora. – "¿Usted cree… que nos deporten o algo así?"

La chica aprovechó que cruzábamos un semáforo en rojo y detuvo la marcha del automóvil. Volteó a vernos.

– "No estoy segura de que haya hecho usted o Cetania-san." – Informó la cíclope con un tono inusualmente serio para la tímida chica. – "Aunque generalmente, ustedes dos estarían bajo nuestra custodia absoluta en este momento. Por ahora, consideren el permanecer en sus hogares como arresto domiciliario. Y por favor, no intenten nada arriesgado…" – Apuntó a su rifle anti-material. – "No me gustaría tener que usarlo."

La arpía y yo tragamos saliva. ¿Quién esperaría verla actuar de esa manera?

– "Ahora, ignoro que planee Smith-san…" – Prosiguió. – "Pero les sugiero aprovechar este tiempo para despedirse propiamente de sus amistades. Lo siento."

Afirmamos lentamente con la cabeza y la tiradora resumió el conducir. Ella tenía razón. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y sería mejor usar nuestros últimos momentos de libertad para disfrutar entre nuestros amigos. Quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para apreciarlos.

Manako se detuvo primero en la morada de la americana. Yuuko, al parecer había oído sobre lo sucedido y nos esperaba en la entrada, preocupada. La emplumada le calmó y la invitó a que regresara adentro. Ella volteó a verme.

– "Supongo que… este es nuestro adiós, Aria." – Dijo con tristeza la voladora.

– "Nos volveremos a ver. Al menos en el barco a casa."

– "Eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Estarás bien?"

– "Se caer de pie." – Le sonreí. – " _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Cetania."

La castaña decidió cerrar la conversación con otro repentino beso. Contuve mis lágrimas al sentir sus labios rodeando los míos.

– "Aria… Ya nunca dejarán que estemos juntas…"

Ella ahogó su sollozo y se retiró adentro. Sin decir palabra alguna y mirando al suelo, volví al interior de la furgoneta. Manako guardó silencio. Finalmente, arribamos a la casa. Bajé del vehículo y me dirigí a la entrada.

– "Aria-san…" – Me cuestionó la cíclope. – "¿Por qué lo hizo?"

– "Solo quería cazar." – Le respondí desganada.

Al entrar, me encontré con todos los inquilinos, excepto Lala, reunidos frente a la televisión. Toda su atención se centró en mi persona tan pronto me notaron.

– "¡Por todos los cielos, Aria! ¡¿Estás bien?!" – Preguntó mortificado Kimihito. – "¡Chicas, traigan las medicinas del botiquín, rápido!"

– "Me encuentro perfectamente, _Herr Kommandant_. Solo un poco de vidrios y escombro."

– "Jaëgersturm, vimos las noticias en el televisor. Fue un ataque terrorista en el centro." – Mencionó Cerea. – "No imaginábamos que te encontraras en el epicentro del conflicto."

– "No solo eso." – Habló Meroune. – "Aria-san, las evidencias en video muestran imágenes borrosas, pero contundentes de su presencia y la de su compañera arpía."

– "¡Aria-nee, Kitania se encuentra bien, ¿verdad?!" – Cuestionó la pequeña Papi con ojos llorosos.

– "Olvidaste tu teléfono." – Me informó Suu, entregándomelo.

– "¡¿Cómo demonios continúas con vida?!" – Expresó Miia.

– "Deberían darle un respiro a la mujer, todas ustedes." – Acotó Rachnera. – "Querido, si no te importa, llevaré a Aria a asearse. Por favor, prepárale algo para comer."

– "De acuerdo, Rachnee." – Aceptó el casero.

– "Te repito que estoy bien…" – Reafirmé.

– "No hables, cazadora. Solo sígueme." – Ordenó Arachnera.

En el baño, la tejedora me sugirió desvestirme. Dudé por un segundo, pero sus intenciones parecían nobles. Aceptando, me despojé de mi ropa, quedando solo en la interior. Asenté mi cuerpo y Rachnera empezó a lavarlo con cuidado.

– "Aunque estés en las noticias, aún nadie sabe las identidades de las heroínas, excepto tus conocidos, alemana." – Dijo ella, mojando una esponja.

– "No es que me importe mucho volverme una superestrella. Especialmente si saben lo que Cetania y yo hicimos con esos tipos."

– "Les dieron una paliza, de eso si están muy bien enterados todos." – Talló mi espalda. – "Pero por la cicatriz que te dejaron aquí atrás, no puedo culparte por tratar de defenderte."

– "Espero haya valido la pena. Resulta que eran humanos. Y los atacamos."

– "Eso es una infortunada situación, pero muy justificable."

– "Smith prácticamente me dio un ultimátum." – Afirmé. – "Solo falta confirmar si es deportación o cárcel."

La tejedora interrumpió su tarea.

– "No estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Aria?"

– "Te digo la verdad. Puedes preguntarle a Cetania si lo deseas. Ambas estamos marcadas."

– "Demonios." – Resumió el trabajo. – "Mentiría si dijera que no te echaré de menos, cazadora. A pesar de lo increíblemente remilgosa que puedes ser y que tus ronquidos me causan insomnio, en verdad he llegado a apreciarte."

– "Bueno, por el lado positivo, ya no tendrás que inventar excusas por mis 'llamadas de apareamiento'." – Bromeé.

– "Eso es lo que más voy a extrañar. Tus gemidos son excelentes canciones de cuna."

Reímos un poco. Ya no podríamos hacerlo en el futuro.

– "¿Puedo confesarte algo, Aria?"

– "Adelante."

– "Hubo un momento, en que sentí envidia de Lala."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Intento decirte que, por un par de pequeñísimos nanosegundos, quizás experimenté algo más por ti."

– "No me hagas parecer toda una casanova, Rachnee." – Sacudí mi cabeza. – "Pero si te sirve de consuelo, de vez en cuando aparecías en mis fantasías. Fue divertido imaginar inusuales posiciones contigo."

– "Hoy estás realmente honesta. En verdad te vas a ir."

– " _So ist das Leben_ …"

Ella siguió lavando y curando mis heridas. Acabada la tarea y con un par de vendas en mi brazo, le agradecí y me puse una nueva muda de ropa. Ya en la mesa, Kurusu se encargó de servirme algo realmente delicioso. No hice mención de la dullahan y las demás tampoco indagaron en el tema del atentado o la irlandesa. Opte por no revelar lo de mi crimen, lo sabrán cuando llegue la hora. Dando las gracias por la comida, me retiré a mi habitación. Estaba agotada.

Ignoro cuanto dormí. El timbre de mi teléfono me despertó. El corazón se me detuvo al ver que era un mensaje de Smith. Pensando lo peor, abrí el contenido, solo para hallar un corto pero específico texto.

' _Diez de la mañana._ '

El veredicto estaba dado. Tendría hasta el día siguiente para disfrutar mi estadía en este país. O este mundo, si es que me mandan al paredón. De todas formas, el reloj indicaba que desperdicié demasiado en los aposentos de Morfeo, puesto que ya eran las diez de la noche con treinta minutos. Me levanté de inmediato, aún tenía asuntos pendientes con cierta segadora.

Pasé al baño para un par de retoques. Al menos quiero estar presentable para una reunión final. Inhalando profundamente, toqué a su habitación. Sin respuesta alguna, volví a insistir. Al cuarto intento, supe que ella no deseaba verme. Estuve sumamente tentada a derribar la puerta y encararla, pero incluso en mis últimas horas de libertad, deseo mantener la compostura.

– "Mortal…"

Volteé de inmediato. Ahí estaba ella, bajando las escaleras. Fue tan silenciosa que no la escuché, a pesar de que cargaba su guadaña y su armadura. Mi primer instinto, fue abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió pero no se opuso.

– "¿Dónde estabas?" – Pregunté.

– "Meditando en el plano Abismal. Asuntos privados."

– "Ya veo. ¿Podemos hablar en tu habitación, por favor?" – Le supliqué. – "Es importante."

– "Está bien, descendiente de Arachne."

Entramos a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. En otra ocasión, lo hubiera interpretado como el inicio de una de mis miles de fantasías, pero no ahora. Guardando su arma y tomando asiento, me invitó a ofrecerle una explicación.

– "Supongo que ya estás enterada de lo que sucedió en el centro comercial." – Le dije.

– "Las noticias viajan rápido en la era digital, invertebrada. Cuando a mis oídos llegó la primicia de que una arachne y una arpía habían causado alboroto, supe que tú y la hija de Taumas estaban involucradas."

– "Entonces no necesitaré extenderme mucho." – Sonreí débilmente. – "Sí, Cetania y yo estuvimos ahí. Y debido a ciertos sucesos respecto al espacio personal humano, me temo que mi relación con las leyes establecidas no será la más estable a partir de ahora."

– "Sonará hipócrita viniendo de mí, mortal; Pero desiste de tanta verbosidad y habla al punto."

Suspiré.

– "Van a deportarme, Lala. O peor, condenarme a prisión… Si es que tengo suerte."

– "Esta situación la hemos experimentado antes."

– "Lo sé, pero ahora es completamente legítima. La coordinadora me avisó. Tengo hasta las diez horas de mañana para considerarme parte del Programa de Intercambio." – Miré hacia el suelo. – "No volverás a verme."

La dullahan hizo una mueca de desagrado y volteó su mirada, con los ojos cerrados.

– "Era cuestión de tiempo para que esa ave de mal agüero te llevara a la ruina, heredera de los Jaëgersturm."

– "No, Lala. Todo fue mi culpa. Más bien, Cetania arriesgó sus plumas para salvarme de una muerte segura."

– "¿Eso era todo lo que deseabas comunicarme, mortal?"

– "Bueno… Sí… Pero…"

Demonios. Ni siquiera puedo expresarme propiamente. Sus palabras eran tan cortantes y secas que difícilmente podría suavizar su humor. Cerré mis ojos, estaba perdiendo todo lo que amaba, y no puedo ofrecer más que diálogos atropellados. Soy patética.

– "Mi abuela tenía razón." – Declaré con mis hombros caídos. – "Terminé convirtiéndome en una vergüenza para mi especie. Incluso ahora, continúo siendo una ridícula cobarde. Es decir, ¡mírame! Acabo de sobrevivir milagrosamente a una situación completamente fatal y en lugar de mostrarme eufórica y agradecida, estoy aquí, lamentándome como la maldita perdedora que en realidad soy y haciéndote perder el tiempo."

– "No te flageles innecesariamente, arachne."

– "¡Es la verdad y lo sabes!" – Repliqué. – "¡Soy tan pusilánime, que solo ahora, cuando estoy al borde de que todo mi mundo se desvanezca, es cuando decido hacer algo!"

– "Si deseas externar algo más, solo hazlo, mujer."

– "Yo… quiero… ¡Gah!"

Coloqué ambas manos en mi cabeza. Tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, y no hallaba la forma de hacerlo sin desmoronarme. Que fracaso de cazadora resulté. Calmando mi agitación, me concentré con titánico esfuerzo para retomar la palabra.

– "Lala; Toda mi vida he huido. Traicionando mi legado como cazadora, he escapado de todos mis problemas ya sea ignorándolos o incluso, haciéndolo literalmente. He apuñalado tantas veces mi honor, que mi poca dignidad es lo único rescatable en mí.

Rehuí de mi nación, de mi pasado, de mi legado, para evadir la responsabilidad de mis errores. Admito que acepté ese sencillo trabajo en la nevería cuando me sentí intimidada al no considerarme apta para algo más remunerador. ¡Gran Arachne, también confieso que mis acciones en el centro comercial, fueron porque pensé por un momento que podía morir de una vez y terminar con todos mis problemas!"

Pausé para respirar.

– "Pero ya no. Llega un punto en que eludir la realidad se convierte en un ciclo vicioso y se vuelve insoportable. Estoy harta de fugarme, de huir, de rechazar lo que tengo enfrente por el miedo a comprometerme con algo. Es hora de encarar la realidad."

Me acerqué a la segadora y la miré fijamente. Ella también.

– "Lala, tú eres más importante para mí de lo que crees. Sin tu presencia, dudo que haya durado más de una semana sin haberme rendido y regresar a mi país. Eres mi motivación de cada mañana, el numen que impulsa mis mayores deseos, la musa que me inspira a darlo todo." – La tomé de los hombros. – "Eres la luz del faro que guía a mi barco desorientado entre la niebla de la vida. El sol que mantiene el planeta de mis sentimientos en órbita. La diosa a quien alabo y envío mi devoción infinita."

Lentamente, acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros, hasta quedar a milímetros la una de la otra.

– "Eres a quien siempre he amado."

Con todo el coraje del mundo reunido dentro de mí, hice tierno contacto con sus azules y delicados labios. Una palabra se formuló en mi cabeza.

Gloria.

¡La eterna e infinita gloria de la felicidad imperecedera! ¡Tal utopía conceptual había dejado de ser una inalcanzable metáfora para materializarse en aquel beso!

Como un majestuoso acorazado que descarga toda la munición al mismo tiempo, experimenté una explosión masiva de alegría en mi ser. El Big Bang que da vida a un universo de júbilo. Un quásar de satisfacción pura. Una supernova de gozo interminable. La singularidad gravitacional conformada de las mayores dichas que la existencia misma pudiera ofrecer, ahora se encontraban dentro de mí.

Apasionadamente, intensifiqué la magnitud de nuestro contacto, deleitándome con cada segundo transcurrido. El tiempo se detuvo, la realidad misma se amoldaba para congelar aquel momento por los eones venideros. Era felicidad, pura, auténtica, palpable.

Y jodidamente adictiva.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, mi atrevida lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de la irlandesa, sin que le ofrecieran resistencia alguna. Buscó a su congénere y al encontrarla, se envolvieron en una danza tan húmeda y agitada que el espacio entre ambas bocas les parecía extremadamente pequeño. El interior de Lala era tan dulce como la miel y celestial como la divina ambrosía. Mis papilas gustativas rogaban por saborear cada rincón que la segadora gustosamente ofrecía.

Al final, nos besamos por un periodo tan extenso, que casi pierdo la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno. Nos separamos, con un familiar hilo de saliva uniéndonos. Necesitaba tanto el aire que incluso saqué la lengua por el cansancio, al igual que la dullahan. Tal imagen tan indecorosa era increíblemente provocadora.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, me lancé si tregua a por la segadora una vez más. Con un firme agarre, recorrí la circunferencia de sus ruborizadas mejillas con mi lengua y propiné besos a diestra y siniestra por todo su rostro. Nuestras bocas se hallaron de nuevo y volvimos a encerrarnos en el éxtasis del amor oral. Nuestra respiración aumentaba al igual que la temperatura corporal. El sudor se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo a la ropa cada vez más incómoda.

Sorpresivamente, la irlandesa se deshizo de su bufanda, dejando ese tentador cuello al descubierto. Aceptando su invitación, dejé sus labios para regodearme con mi nueva presa. No me importaba si ella perdía la cabeza y terminaba besando su esófago expuesto, solo deseaba pasar mi lengua por ese glorioso cuello femenino. Los suaves gemidos de la dullahan no se hicieron esperar, motivándome a quitarme la camisa.

Sin importarme, tomé la ruta más corta y arranqué la prenda de un jalón. Lala no se quedó atrás y pronto su armadura ligera yacía en el piso. No se detuvo ahí, ya que sin dilación, su camisa estaba siendo desabotonada. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la tela dio paso a esa inmaculada piel azulada, contrastando con la negra ropa interior que la segadora portaba. Encaje, tan refinado y elegante como la hija de Abismo. Figura más hermosa no se hallaba ni en la más pura de las diosas.

Rápidamente, arremetí contra sus hombros, llenando mis pulmones de esa extremadamente deliciosa esencia femenina. Nuestros pechos hicieron contacto, y aún protegidos por los sostenes, sentimos una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrernos desde los pies hasta la punta del cabello al sentirlos chocar. La segadora no se limitó a recibir, sino también a dar. Su boca succionaba cada zona descubierta de mi piel que yo con gusto le tributaba. Cuello, hombros, estómago; Era temporada abierta y todo estaba disponible.

Apresuradamente, nos despedimos de nuestros vestidos y volvimos a enfrascarnos en un largo intercambio de besos y caricias. No lo soportaba más, mi cuerpo me exigía que debía llevar esto al siguiente nivel o corría el riesgo de morir por hipertermia. Pero mi cerebro actuó más rápido y abruptamente cesé mi jugueteo.

– "Lala, espera…" – Logré articular, respirando con dificultad.

– "¿Qué sucede, Aria?" – Respondió de la misma manera.

– "No quiero… No quiero perder el control. No de nuevo."

La irlandesa tomó mi cabeza en sus manos y me miró con determinación destellando en sus áureos ojos.

– "Piérdelo." – Ordenó. – "Pierde el control conmigo."

– "¿Estás segura?"

– "Dámelo todo, hija de Sparassus."

Sonreí.

Con las cadenas que aprisionaban mi instinto ya rotas y mi deseo por las nubes, mordí el sostén de la segadora y liberé a tan agraciadas glándulas mamarias de un jalón. Yo ya no era una soldado, sino un animal salvaje, un tanque cargando a la batalla, un tsunami de lujuria que ahogaría a la dullahan en completo éxtasis. Deshaciéndome del mío, apresé a la mujer con mis pedipalpos y la besé, moviéndonos hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

Volví a lamer su torso, descubierto, sin obstáculos. Admiré aquellas imponentes bellezas. Un par de solemnes montañas cuyos rosadas cimas eran simplemente irresistibles. Con alevosía, rodeé esos exquisitos manjares con mi boca y mi lengua estimuló los sensibles botones carnosos. Lala dejó escapar profundos e indecentes gemidos que solo me incitaban a aumentar la intensidad de mi asalto.

– "Aria…" – Susurraba ella entre gemidos. – "Te amo…"

– "Yo también…"

Mis manos acariciaron su espalda mientras ella sostenía mi cabeza con firmeza. Cada vez que me separaba para tomar otra bocanada de aire, ella volvía a dirigir mi boca hacia sus pechos. Se mordía los labios intentando ahogar sus inmorales sonidos de placer, pero siempre se rendía al gozo que mi audaz lengua proveía. Dicen que el sexo es una batalla y el amor es la guerra; En ese caso, yo soy toda la maldita _Blitzkrieg_.

No lo aguantaba más. Con un bufido bestial, llevé a la segadora a la cama y la arrojé a esta. Ella aterrizaba boca abajo mientras yo me deshacía del último resto de mi ropa. Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, acerqué su posterior hacia mí y con mis afilados dedos, corté su bragas, dejando esa gloriosa, gloriosa vista frente a mí.

Más grandiosa que el faro de Alejandría, el coloso en Rodas y los jardines colgantes de Babilonia; El trasero de Lala era una auténtica maravilla mundial. Toda una obra de arte que hacía palidecer a todas las creaciones arquitectónicas del hombre. Cubierta de impoluta piel azul y esculpida impecablemente por la artística mano del Eterno Abismo, ese par de glúteos no tenían parangón. Todo envuelto en un empaque completo gracias a esas anchas y divinas caderas.

Y ahora, eran míos. Estaban a mi merced total. Tantas fantasías, tantos sueños, tantas maquinaciones mentales que pudiera formular pensando en esas carnosas nalgas finalmente se hacían realidad. Una esplendorosa fruta prohibida del jardín de las Hespérides. La cornucopia de Amaltea se había desbordado frente a mí y aprovecharía cada una de sus delicias.

Mi lengua reclamó aquel grandioso posterior al tiempo que mis dedos acariciaban sus perfectas caderas. Un sabor único, celestial, placentero, se apoderó de mi boca. Lo ensalivé por completo, haciéndolo resplandecer como una gigantesca luna llena azulada. La excitada dullahan imploraba que prosiguiera sin detenerme, rogando por más placer. En un irónico giro, la gran e imperecedera juez de la vida y la muerte se encontraba rogando a mí, una mortal, por el regocijo terrenal de la carne. Tanto poder me embriagaba.

Solo necesitaba un último acto para adjudicar mi posesión total sobre la irlandesa. Con ternura, besé todo su cuerpo desde sus glúteos hasta su cuello. Le repetí tantas veces que la amaba hasta que la frase casi perdió el sentido. Ella me correspondía con más gemidos. Una vez que delineé un trayecto de saliva vertical en medio de ella, hice otro de manera horizontal, hasta los costados de su estómago, formando una cruz. Mi cruz de hierro. Ya marcada, solo requería el paso final.

Me dirigí hacia su cadera izquierda y dibujé un círculo salivoso con mi lengua. Entonces, cual vampiro, clavé un par de mis colmillos en su piel. La irlandesa emitió un leve quejido, pero no me detuvo. La incisión no fue muy profunda, pero permitió que una pequeñísima gota de sangre brotara de la minúscula herida. Succioné el rojo líquido, completando el ritual de nuestra especie. Le di la vuelta a la mujer, para encararla. Sus exóticos ojos dorados me observaban con lujuria, deseo y algo de confusión.

– "Ahora eres mía, Lala." – Declaré susurrando. – "Me perteneces para toda la eternidad."

La dullahan respondió sosteniendo mi cabeza en sus manos y guiándola lentamente hasta su glabra feminidad. Sonriendo, me dispuse a degustar tan apetitoso manjar.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, señores; Aquí lo tienen. Después de hacer sufrir sin descanso a la pobre Aria durante veintiún capítulos, supuse que ya era hora de premiarla como merece. ¡Y de qué forma!

Honestamente, la tensión entre esas dos ya no podía continuar por mucho sin que nada sucediera, así que aproveché la confesión de Cetania y el atentado del centro comercial como los detonadores perfectos para empujar a Jaëgersturm a dar el siguiente paso. Además, ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia y era momento de empezar a atar cabos sueltos.

¿Qué viene en el futuro? Bueno, aparte del inminente cambio en la relación entre la arachne y la segadora, no quiero revelar mucho. Solo diré que espero mis ideas les agraden cuando estas lleguen.

En todo caso, ojalá hayan disfrutado este episodio, que yo ciertamente adoré escribirlo. Y no miento; Tanto la escena con los terroristas y el apasionado despliegue de amor entre las chicas fueron terminadas en tiempo récord. Solo dejé que mi imaginación fluyera y el capítulo se creó solo. Eso sí, tuve que moderarme para no ser muy explícito en la parte final. (Aunque, honestamente, esto es Mon Musu. ¿Qué sería del ecchi sin unos cuantos desnudos?)

En fin, los invito a dejar sus opiniones y reseñas, ya saben que estas siempre son bienvenidas. También les informo que he iniciado una encuesta en mi la parte superior de mi perfil donde podrán elegir a su candidata preferida para quedarse con el corazón de nuestra querida arachne. ¡Voten, amigos, que aquí el sufragio sí es efectivo!

Solo me queda desearles unas felices fiestas decembrinas y próspero año nuevo. Nos leemos hasta la próxima. ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!

 _Le obedezco, ama... No volveré a exponer nuestros asuntos privados... Castígueme..._


	22. No es fácil decir adiós

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos, amigos! ¡Tarmo Flake aquí presente!

Bueno, han sido casi seis meses desde que me aventuré a relatar la peculiar vida de Aria Jaëgersturm. En todo este tiempo, vi como un humilde fic se transformaba lentamente en una historia medianamente exitosa. Sinceramente, no esperaba respuesta tan positiva y desde entonces he tratado de ofrecer un trabajo de calidad.

No lo hubiera logrado sin su constante apoyo y palabras de aliento, así que les traigo este largo episodio para despedir el 2016 con yuri, arachnes y demás cosas buenas. ¡Comenzamos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. La Gran Sirena te desea felices fiestas y próspera sumisión.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

* * *

 _Eres a quien siempre he amado…_

Me levanté relativamente temprano. El cuerpo me pasó ligeras quejas al incorporarme de la poca usual posición que tomé para dormir. Mis ojos, aún somnolientos, se abrieron lentamente para dejar pasar la luz solar a mis retinas. Moviendo mi boca y probando el nada agradable sabor del aliento matutino, volteé a mi izquierda. Generalmente, mi rutina diaria consistía en observar primero a Rachnera en su hamaca, sin duda soñando en incontables maneras de probar sus pervertidas técnicas con los demás, estirar mis extremidades y dirigirme directo a ducharme.

Pero hoy no.

En lugar de otra arachne, la persona que descansaba plácidamente a mi lado, en la misma cama, era una hermosa dullahan. Sonreí al ver la curvilínea y desnuda figura de Lala ser acariciada por el tibio sol. Su tersa piel azul brillaba iluminada bajo el calor de Helios. La luz dejaba entrever los pequeños restos de polvo en el aire, danzando suavemente en este, como un ritual para agradecer tan divino momento. Se veía tan pacífica, tan segura, como si los problemas del mundo jamás pudieran atravesar ese sólido escudo protector.

No era un sueño, sino la más absoluta y perfecta realidad. Lo había hecho. Había declarado mis sentimientos e hice el amor con la mujer de mi vida. Mi sonrisa solo podía hacerse más grande entre más lo pensaba. Estaba agradecida con todo en el universo. Los dioses mismos, mi familia, mis amistades. Y sobre todo, con esta bella, bella irlandesa quien me permitió compartir un íntimo y mágico momento la noche anterior.

Suspiré satisfecha. Me había unido en cuerpo y alma con mi amada segadora. Mi corazón latía contento, mis pulmones respiraban felicidad y la dicha se rebosaba hasta por los poros. Mis vasos sanguíneos ahora transportaban glóbulos rojos y alegría concentrada. Adoraba estar viva, el ser parte de esto. Mi existencia nunca me pareció más perfecta.

La calmada expresión de la dullahan me llenaba el interior de tranquilidad y complacencia. Ese rostro era el último que deseaba ver antes de dormir y el primero al despertar. Deseaba llenar su cuerpo de mimos, besos y caricias para recordarle cuanto la adoraba de aquí a la eternidad. Que sus dorados ojos brillaran como el infinito deseo de mi alma cuando nos miráramos y que su boca me dijera cuanto me amaba. Y nunca me cansaría de escucharla.

Estiré mi cuerpo desvestido. El pequeño dolor que sentí al despertar se desvaneció por completo y fue reemplazado por una muy agradable sensación de bienestar. Sonriendo y cerrando mis ojos, palpé mi entrepierna y le di pequeñas palmaditas, felicitándola por recibir su bautismo de fuego. Aún podía sentir el intenso calor que la dullahan me proveyó anoche en tan íntima zona, ya sea con la suya propia, sus hábiles dedos o su hambrienta boca.

– "El paraíso existe." – Musité en voz baja.

Besé mis pechos. Ellos también merecían ser congratulados por un excelente desempeño en satisfacer la voraz lengua de la irlandesa. Era curioso; Naturalmente empecé como la subyugadora y conforme nuestro apasionado juego transcurría, lentamente se volvió un encuentro equilibrado, intercambiando papeles entre ama y esclava según nuestro deseo dictase. No podía quejarme, la equidad en la relación en un concepto con el cual concordaba.

Además, las diestras manos de Lala son auténticas armas mortales. Ni siquiera en mis más intensas sesiones de autosatisfacción podría ser capaz de replicar lo que ella logró. No puedo imaginar lo que descubriríamos conforme nuestra experiencia mutua creciera. Solo de pensar en las infinitas y extravagantes poses posibles para un ser de cabeza removible y otro de ocho piernas… ¡Gran Arachne! Solo se necesitaría que alguna poseyera tentáculos para completar la estrafalaria lista de fetiches.

Sin embargo, mi expresión decayó cuando recordé que ya nunca más podría experimentar tal éxtasis a su lado. Casi lo olvidaba…

Soy una criminal.

Suspiré. No había vuelta atrás. Decidí jugar con fuego y terminé incendiándome. Podría debatir todo el día justificando mis acciones como heroísmo improvisado, pero al final eso no cambiaría el hecho de que quebranté la ley. Ante la justicia, soy la villana. Y como malhechor, merezco castigo. La justicia es ciega… y cruel.

Un pequeño bostezo de la bella durmiente me sacó de mi deprimido estado, devolviendo instantáneamente la felicidad a mi rostro. La irlandesa lucía tanto tierna como sexy al despertar que daban ganas de tomar una foto e inmortalizarla en un cuadro. Incorporándose, estiró su figura, haciendo más prominentes sus lindos senos en el proceso. Abrió esos enigmáticos ojos y me ofreció una angelical sonrisa.

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin, A ghrá_." – Me dio los buenos días.

– " _Guten Morgen, Spatzi_." – Le saludé con cariño.

La segadora procedió a besar mi mejilla. Le preguntaría el porqué no hacerlo en la boca, pero recordé que mi aliento no sería el más agradable ahora. Malditas bacterias bucales, siempre arruinando el romance.

– "¿Dormiste bien, _Mausi_?" – Le pregunté besando la suya.

– "A pesar de los ronquidos, diría que exquisitamente." – Respondió. – "¿Qué hay de ti, _A chuisle_?"

– "No fue sencillo. Dicen por ahí que escucharon a cierto fantasma gritón. Y ahora son dos."

Ambas nos reímos. Gran Afrodita, la risa de la irlandesa es como un coro seráfico para mis oídos. Y sus resplandecientes dientes como perlas completan el juego de su inmaculada belleza. Podría continuar exaltando las virtudes de la dullahan, pero el tiempo apremia y no lo perderé en alabar innecesariamente su perfección, por mucho que ella lo merezca.

– "Hoy es el día." – Mencioné, poniéndome seria de nuevo. Lala miró hacia un lado.

– "¿Cuánto tiempo podré seguir disfrutando de tu presencia, Aria?"

– "Son las siete y treinta." – Contesté al ver la hora. – "Tenemos dos horas y media para regocijarnos en el gozo de nuestra compañía."

Ella me abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié su blanco cabello, besando su cabeza. Ahogué un par de lágrimas. Es irónico como una siempre aprecia más las cosas cuando sabe que las perderá pronto. Solo quisiera haber hecho algo antes de actuar tan tarde.

– "¿Quieres tomar un baño, juntas?" – Le sugerí.

– "Una proposición sumamente tentadora, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió.

– "¿Ese será mi nuevo mote?"

– "Lo considero más afectuoso que 'Mortal'."

– "Preferiría los que usaste anoche." – Dije alzando mis cejas.

– "Esos…" – Se sonrojó. – "No son para uso público."

– "Bueno, a mí me gustan." - Me reí un poco y volví a besar su cabeza. – "Ahora, vamos a vestirnos."

Si encontrábamos nuestra ropa, claro está.

El cuarto en sí era… Bueno, todo menos un cuarto. Más bien parecía una zona de guerra. Nuestra vestimenta (o lo que quedaba de esta) estaba regada y hecha jirones por todo el lugar, al igual que una innumerable cantidad de objetos misceláneos. Mi habilidad de ver luz ultravioleta reveló presencia de… cosas que no planeo relatar… impregnadas en las paredes. Era como si un (muy pervertido) huracán de quinta magnitud hubiera arrasado con el lugar.

No quiero imaginar porqué la guadaña de la dullahan se halla clavada en la pared. O porqué hay tantas marcas de garras en estas. Sin querer mencionar los obvios daños y con las pocas prendas disponibles en mano, nos levantamos. Al hacerlo, la muy desordenada cama colapsó de inmediato. Nos miramos sumamente ruborizadas.

– "Uhm… L-lamento eso." – Me disculpé apenada.

– "E-está bien, Aria. M-mi habitación requería una remodelación de todas formas."

– "Al menos no paso a mayo-"

Fui interrumpida cuando la mesa de noche y el librero también sucumbieron. Preferimos abandonar el lugar antes de que el cuarto entero se nos viniera encima. Eché un vistazo por ambos lados antes de salir. Asegurándome que no hubiera moros en la costa, Lala y yo corrimos desnudas por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de aseo. Admito que sentí algo de emoción al andar en cueros por la casa, sabiendo que alguien podría atraparnos desprevenidas. Espero no desarrolle un fetiche por el peligro, ya me ha metido en suficientes problemas. Ya adentro, mi primera acción fue lavarme los dientes.

– "En verdad has vuelto prioridad tu cuidado bucal, Aria." – Mencionó la chica azul.

– "Nunca olvidaré cuando te burlaste de mi mal aliento." – Admití con el cepillo en mi boca. – "Tus palabras aún me dan pesadillas."

– "Te expliqué que tal cosa no era cierta. Solo trataba de lograr que soltaras mi cabeza."

– "Bueno, yo tomo mi higiene personal muy enserio. No es mi culpa que tu aliento no tenga olor alguno en las mañanas."

– "Mi sangre Abismal evita que las bacterias me provoquen halitosis matutina, _A chuisle_."

– "Y hablando de eso…" – Me enjuagué. – "¿No se supone que tu sangre inmortal debía serme tóxica o algo así?"

– "Necesitarías más que una gota para ser afectada. Y mis poderes aún no están despiertos del todo." – Explicó. – "Ahora, ¿puedo preguntar que fue ese extraño acto que cometiste al morderme?"

– "Ah, eso es solo nuestro ritual de apareamiento." – Me sequé la boca. – "Te marqué como mi pareja designada. Si nos 'casáramos', haría lo mismo con tu parte frontal y mordería tu cuello para cerrar por completo el trato."

– "¿Qué simboliza?"

– "Mi posesión sobre tu cuerpo y sangre. Nos unimos físicamente y ahora no podrás separarte de mí. Básicamente, me perteneces." – Le guiñé.

– "¿Son todas sus costumbres así de extravagantes?"

– "El procedimiento varía de especie a especie. Es lo que me enseñaron en Weidmann." – Encogí mis hombros. – "Siendo sincera, nunca esperé realizarlo. Al menos, no con una dullahan."

– "¿También clamaste posesión de mi alma?"

– "Je, claro que no. Tú eres la experta en ese tema, segadora."

Ella solo sonrió y proseguimos con nuestro plan. Compartir un remojón con la segadora conformaba otra de las mayores fantasías que solía revisitar a menudo. Es un cliché, seguro, pero no deja de ser una atractiva idea. Un momento muy íntimo, donde el simple acto de lavar el cuerpo de la persona los une no solo físicamente, sino también en materia de confianza y bienestar. El baño grupal será costumbre en Japón, pero como Sparassediana, me crié a la usanza Europea, sin mencionar la obvia nacionalidad de la irlandesa.

Y hablando sin tapujos en la lengua, me da una buena excusa para vernos sin ropa. Soy una araña de gustos simples.

Lala solicitó que comenzara con ella. Se sentó en el taburete y me pasó el jabón y la esponja. Con gusto, los pasé por mis manos y delicadamente empecé a trabajar en su espalda. Ella removió su cabeza e ingeniosamente cubrió su cuello acéfalo con un gorrito de baño. Bueno, un misterio menos en los hábitos cotidianos de la dullahan. Hace mucho que ver su tronco decapitado dejó de inquietarme; Yo acepto a mi chica tal y como es. Da igual que tenga cien ojos o sea una masa amorfa con dientes y tentáculos. Además, yo no soy precisamente una mujer de apariencia muy normal que digamos.

– "En estos momentos, estaría apurada para llegar temprano al trabajo." – Le expliqué a la segadora mientras tallaba sus hombros. – "Pero al menos no tendré que preocuparme por más apuestas improvisadas de esa pingüino. ¿Qué me dices tú, _Mausi_? ¿No era hoy tu debut en ese restaurante franchute?"

– "Preferí renunciar antes de comenzar." – Reveló ella.

– "¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?"

– "Sentí que en realidad no disfrutaría mi estancia ahí. No después de saber la falsedad con la que se ostentan."

– "Siento que la revelación de Cetania te haya desmotivado, Lala."

– "No es culpa de esa arpía. Fue decisión propia, te lo aseguro."

– "Si tú lo dices, _Mausi_." – Suspiré. – "Pero me siento mal después de tanto que te esforzaste en encontrarlo."

– "Tengo una eternidad para intentarlo de nuevo, _A chuisle_." – Me sonrió.

– "Desgraciadamente, ya no estaré ahí para verlo."

Demonios. Déjenle el trabajo de Jaëgersturm para arruinar el ambiente con sus comentarios pesimistas.

– "Evitemos ese tema por ahora." – Opinó la azulita. – "Atesoremos estos efímeros momentos de felicidad."

– "Lo siento, _Mausi_. No era mi intención ser una aguafiestas." – Reí débilmente. Me concentré en su espalda media. – "Pero regresando al tema principal; En parte me alegro que no labores ahí."

– "¿Aún con esa desconfianza por lo galo, Aria?"

– "Lamento ser tan prejuiciosa. Años de malas experiencias tardan en desaparecer."

– "En todo caso, las oportunidades siempre estarán disponibles para quien desee encontrarlas."

– "A veces me cuesta creer que actúes tan optimista, _Mausi_. Podría aprender mucho de ti."

– "¿Sabes? Prefiero ' _Spatzi_ ' como mi sobrenombre cariñoso. Un gorrión es más dignificante que un roedor."

– "Oh, lo siento, linda. Creí que no te agradaría porque te recordaría a Cetania."

– "Ya no tengo que preocuparme por esa arpía ahora, amor. Y lo confieso, estaba celosa de ella."

Me mordí los labios y sonreí al oírla llamarme así. Era sumamente meloso y poco característico de ella, pero me encantaba. Entonces me torné seria. Ella aún no sabe lo que sucedió entre la rapaz y yo.

– "Lala..." – Le dije haciendo mi tallado más lento. – "¿Puedo... puedo ser sincera contigo?"

– "Por supuesto, cazadora."

Detuve mi labor durante los tensos segundos que me tomó reunir el valor necesario para revelar aquel asunto. Podía arruinar este mágico momento con tan solo mencionarlo, pero le debía honestidad completa a la segadora.

– "Antes del atentado, Cetania…" – Pausé de nuevo para inhalar. – "Cetania me besó. En la boca."

Tensé mis músculos al decirlo y ella los suyos al escucharlo. Aguardé silenciosamente por la respuesta de la dullahan, que parecía haberse congelado en su posición. Podía escuchar mi corazón latir y el sudor frío en mi frente.

– "¿Lo disfrutaste?" – Finalmente cuestionó ella, reacomodando su cabeza sin voltearse. No pude leer adecuadamente el tono en su voz.

– "F-fue mi primer beso. N-no sé que sentir…"

– "Solo responde, Aria; ¿Lo disfrutaste o no?"

Estaba asustada. Tenía ganas de huir, pero eso no resolvería nada. Tragué saliva y esperé lo peor.

– "Sí…" – Musité débilmente.

Otro momento sin palabras. Temía que la segadora invocara su arma y me decapitara ahí mismo en cualquier segundo. Luego de que tal cosa no sucediera, preferí calmar la situación haciendo un trato de paz.

– "Lala, si tienes otras dudas, hazlas ahora. Te contestaré solo con la verdad, lo prometo."

– "¿Sientes algo más por ella?" – Preguntó sin titubear, dándose la vuelta.

– "No…"

– "Sé cuando estás mintiendo, mortal…"

De nuevo se refería a mí por ese título. No podía ocultarle nada a su aguda percepción.

– "No lo sé. Créeme, Lala. No lo sé."

– "¿Me amas a mí?"

– "¡Con toda el alma!" – Repliqué de inmediato.

– "¿Qué le respondiste?"

– "Que nuestro amor no podía ser, porque te pertenezco."

– "¿Cuál fue su reacción?"

– "Declarar que nunca dejará que quererme, sin importar que no sea correspondida."

Una pausa más sin palabra alguna.

– "Aria…" – Retomó el diálogo y mis manos. – "Sin importar lo que suceda contigo, recuerda que yo trataré de estar a tu lado. No importa si tengo que cruzar cielo, mar y tierra para lograrlo; Una dullahan siempre encuentra a su objetivo."

– "Lala…"

– "Escucha; No me molesta que ella se sienta atraída hacia ti y que no renuncie fácilmente. En su lugar, yo también lo haría." – Confesó. – "Y sé que tu corazón guarda algo más que amistad por ella. Una mortal puede ser voluble. No soy tonta."

– "Sabes que yo nunc-" – Fui interrumpida cuando ella puso un dedo en mi boca.

– "Solo…" – Suprimió sus lágrimas. – "Solo prométeme que yo seré la única mujer en tu vida, incluso si no podemos volver a vernos jamás. Promételo, descendiente de Arachne."

– "Lo prometo." – Le juré con el puño en el pecho. – "Por mi honor, Lala. Te seré fiel hasta el fin de mi existencia."

Ella me abrazó. La acaricié suavemente, reconfortándola. No podría traicionarla, nunca.

– "Te amo, Aria."

– "Yo también, Lala. Yo también."

– "¿Me querrás por siempre?"

– "Hasta el final de la muerte térmica universal."

– "Los planos existenciales no tienen final. De hecho, hay una infinita cantidad de existencias alternas, cada una con sus propias reglas y actores que la representan."

– "¿Dices que hay un universo donde nada de esto sucedió?"

– "Es posible. Tal vez y por algún azar de alguna incomprensible deidad caprichosa, haya una realidad donde tú no existas y yo trate de seducir a ese humano."

– "Bueno, esa es una realidad que me gustaría ver arder." – Me reí. – "¿Crees que exista una donde Smith haya sufrido una muerte excesivamente brutal y lenta en mis manos?"

– "Quizás millones."

– "¿Por qué estamos hablando de universos alternos en primer lugar?"

– "Porque somos un par de enajenadas perdidamente enamoradas."

– "Nunca te cambiaría por nada, mi nerd azul."

Reímos y unimos nuestros labios apasionadamente. El dulce sabor de la irlandesa invadió mis papilas gustativas y mi lengua bailó con la suya esa danza tan íntima que siempre compartían. Todo mientras las lágrimas corrían por nuestras mejillas, imperceptibles por el agua y la humedad. Al separarnos, sonreímos. Sin decir nada, ella volvió a darse la vuelta y a asumir su posición inicial. Con gusto proseguí con mi trabajo de limpiarla.

– "¿Has fantaseado con la arpía?" – Habló de nuevo la segadora.

– "¡Lala!" – Le regañé.

– "Dijiste que responderías a mis dudas."

– "¡Sí, pero…!" – Suspiré. – "De acuerdo. Sí, las he tenido en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Contenta?"

– "¿Yo aparezco junto a ella también?"

– "…"

– "Aria…"

– "Se… Se vale si es imaginario, ¿no? Digo, no sucedió de verdad…"

– "¿Quién es la que domina?"

– "Yo, por supuesto." – Contesté con una mueca jactanciosa.

– "Me refiero a la arpía y yo."

– "Oh… Uhm… Depende de la ocasión."

– "¿Seguirás pensando en ella?"

– "No… Al menos mientras esté contigo."

– "Te lo prohíbo, incluso cuando te encuentres a solas."

– "¿Por qué tan posesiva?"

– "Mi cuerpo te pertenecerá ahora, _A chuisle_ , pero tu alma es mía, así como todos tus secretos." – Fue su turno de sonreír con soberbia.

– "Malvada." – Torcí mi boca. – "Solo por eso tú terminarás de lavarte sola."

– "Es una lástima. Pensaba sugerir en que me asistieras en el aseo de mi zona pectoral." – Sugirió maliciosamente.

A veces creo que la verdadera controladora en la relación es ella. Tampoco es que me queje, me gustan las mujeres con actitud.

– "En verdad eres maquiavélica, _Spatzi_." – Le dije mientras ella se giraba. – "Someterme bajo la tiranía del placer carnal. Y me quejaba de Rachnera."

– "También te has imaginado con ella, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Otra vez volvemos a lo mismo?" – Me quejé masajeando sus pechos.

– "Tengo razón, ¿verdad?"

– "¡Jum!" – Inflé mis mejillas. – "No te diré nada."

– "Ya lo has confirmado." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "¿Alguien más en esta morada?"

– "Aunque te cueste creerlo, la respuesta es no."

– "¿Alguna persona ajena? ¿Tus superiores en la nevería?"

– "Pin tiene unas tetas enormes, pero… ¡Hey! ¡Ya deja de preguntar esas cosas, mujer!" – Exclamé ruborizada a más no poder.

Lala soltó una sonora carcajada. Era increíble cómo me manipulaba para que revelara todo. Tal vez solo soy demasiado ingenua.

– "Ahora es mi turno." – Le informé. – "Yo también tengo derecho."

– "¿Eh? B-bueno, p-pero…"

– "Ah, ah." – Puse un dedo en su boca. – "No te escaparás de esta, querida. Te aguantas."

– "Bien… Adelante."

Iba a comenzar con mi interrogatorio, pero entonces realicé que no tenía cuestión planeada. Soy una araña tonta.

– "Uhm… Entonces…" – Medité por unos segundos. – "¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de mí?"

– "Esa es una pregunta sumamente común considerando el tono de la conversación anterior."

– "¡Bueno, perdóname por ser tan normal!" – Le protesté. – "¡Siento no cuestionar tus asuntos privados!"

– "Está bien, Aria." – Se rió dándome un beso rápido. – "Si satisface tu curiosidad, tu principal atractivo es precisamente esa normalidad tuya. Al contrario del resto de las inquilinas, tu extravagancia se concentra en tus pasatiempos y no en una radical personalidad."

– "Lo dices como si el resto de las chicas fueran seres unidimensionales. ¿No te parece que estereotipar está mal, segadora?"

– "¿Al igual que tu poco aprecio por los franceses?"

– " _Touché_." – Acepté ese golpe. – "¿Qué me dices de _Herr Kommandant_? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en él?"

– "Solo como una inusual alma bondadosa. Sería una joya invaluable para preservar en la eternidad, pero ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo. Nunca sentí algo así por alguien hasta que te conocí."

– "Me alegro ser quien te sedujera al lado oscuro." – Bromeé. – "¿Te sorprendiste al descubrir que eras lesbiana?"

– "Fue inesperado, lo admito. Nunca manifesté sentimientos afectuosos más allá del amor platónico por mis conocidos y el que le tenía a mi matriarca."

– "Me intriga el saber quién te hubiera robado el aliento si yo no estuviera aquí." – Mencioné pensativa. – "Quizás seguirías divirtiéndote con Rachnera y Suu. La tejedora me contó lo que sucedió cuando llegaste aquí."

– "No me obligues a retirarme, Jaëgersturm." – Aseveró. – "Sugiero proseguir con nuestro despeje de interrogantes."

– "Je, ¿quieres saber que me atrajo de ti?"

– "Tengo curiosidad."

– "Lo mucho que nos parecemos en el fondo. Yo intento lucir como una soldado honorable y tú como la temida hija del Abismo, pero solo son estrambóticas máscaras para ocultar un par de mujeres relativamente comunes."

– "Común es un término subjetivo. Dudo que nuestra relación pueda considerarse menos que excéntrica incluso desde el punto de vista no-humano."

– "No imaginas como aprecio tu manera de analizar las cosas, guapa" – Afirmé. – "Ahora, ¿podemos intercambiar asiento? Por mucho que adore jugar con estas bellezas, aún te toca lavarme y el tiempo escasea."

– "Oh, concuerdo."

Lala se levantó y asenté mi cuerpo. Le permití montarse en mi segundo tórax para facilitarle la labor, de esa manera podría disfrutar de su suave estómago y entrepierna rozando mi espalda. Ella debió notar mis intenciones, pero no se opuso. Conjeturando que preguntarle a continuación, decidí arriesgarme con algo más subido de tono. Ya hemos compartido suficiente intimidad como para que me rechace las respuestas.

– "Y dime, _Spatzi_." – Empecé. – "¿Algún fetiche especial que tengas? Digo, aparte de tu obvia preferencia por locas arachnes germanas."

– "N-ninguno que comentar…"

– "Vamos, linda; Todos tenemos alguna filia que nos revolotea por la mente." – Gemí un poco cuando sus manos bajaron por mi espalda. – "Creo que tu ya conoces la mía después del enorme interés que mostré por tu glorioso trasero anoche."

– "Nunca pensé que alguien tan educada como tú pudiera disfrutar de tan lasciva y decadente atracción por la zona posterior." – Declaró sonrojada.

– "Tus sucios gemidos mientras mi lengua recorría los rincones de tan prohibido lugar decían lo contrario, guapa." – Le recordé. – "Incluso usaste tus manos para facilitar mi labor…"

– "¡A-Aria!" – Se quejó completamente avergonzada. – "¡E-estás imaginando c-cosas!"

– "Lala, somos adultas y nos amamos. Creo que está bien aceptar nuestros deseos y compartirlos. Esa es la base de una relación en confianza."

Ella no contestó, solo siguió tallando mi espalda aunque con menor intensidad.

– "J-jura que no te p-parecerá… ¡Jura que no cambiarás la opinión que tienes de mí!" – Exclamó la segadora.

– "Tranquila, _Spatzi_. He leído tantos mangas eróticos que estoy familiarizada con cada perversión bajo el sol y bajo las sábanas. Mi mente es más sucia de lo que crees."

– "B-b-bueno… yo…"

Prefirió susurrármelo al oído. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la revelación.

– "Oh, Lala. Sí que eres una pequeña y depravada caja de sorpresas." – Le provoqué mordiendo mis labios.

– "¡Y-y-yo seré la-la que juzgue aquí, mortal!" – Declaró ruborizada hasta las nubes. – "¡S-soy la e-enviada del Abismo E-Eterno! ¡La poderosa M-Mensajera de la Mu-mu…!"

– "Eres la mujer con quien quiero envejecer a su lado." – Le interrumpí sonriendo.

La dullahan reaccionó hundiendo su cara en mi espalda y rodeándome con sus brazos. Disfrutaba ese lado adorable que ella siempre trataba de ocultar. Me sentía dichosa por tener la oportunidad de ser de las pocas privilegiadas en observarlo.

– "¿Alguna vez nos imaginaste así, _Spatzi_?" – Le dije tomando una de sus manos alrededor de mí y besándola con suavidad. – "¿Contándonos nuestros secretos, tomando un baño juntas y usando apodos cursis?"

– "No realmente." – Replicó besando mi espalda y descansando en ella. – "Pero me alegro que sucediera."

– "¿Recuerdas como fruncía el ceño apenas entrabas en la misma habitación que yo? ¿Y tus pomposas declamaciones?" – Me reí. – " _¡Mi Ojo de Balar se posará sobre tu persona!_ Solías decirme."

– "¿Alguna vez creíste toda mi verborrea dramática?"

– "Bueno, no. Pero ese era tu objetivo, ¿cierto?"

– "Supongo que sí." – Acarició mi estómago. Ah, qué rica sensación. – "Creí que eras otro miembro en la lista de personas que ignorarían mi existencia después de conocerme."

– "¿Te has sentido sola todo este tiempo, Lala?"

– "Casi toda mi vida. Incluso con una caritativa persona como casero, confieso que mi presencia es casi irrelevante en este hogar."

– "Un hombre aislado es como un astronauta muerto en el espacio." – Alcé la vista al techo. – "Ignoro quién lo haya dicho, pero es una perfecta descripción de cómo me he sentido yo también."

– "La soledad es hermosa cuando se tiene alguien con quien compartirla."

– "Un oxímoron muy cierto."

Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y tibias lágrimas cayeron sobre mí.

– "No quiero volver a estarlo. No deseo experimentar el aislamiento de nuevo. Ni la caótica oscuridad del Abismo se compara con la tristeza de la intrascendencia existencial." – Confesó entre gimoteos. – "No quiero que te alejes de mí, Aria. Quédate conmigo para siempre."

– "Nada deseo más en el mundo, amor." – Resistí mi llanto. – "Pero ahora, eso no depende de nosotras."

– "Haré lo que sea para evitar que te aparten de mi lado. Incluso si debo volverme la verdugo que tanto he reprimido con tal de salvarte."

– "Te lo agradezco, Lala." – Tome sus manos. – "Pero no digas esas cosas. Te volverás como los extremistas que nos llevaron a esto."

– "Lo sé." – Hipó. – "Pero estoy dispuesta a todo."

Suspiré. La felicidad siempre es tan fugaz y tan efímera como un cronón. Una extremadamente breve ausencia de sufrimiento en la tumultuosa línea de la vida. Pero por más que trate de usar a un grupo de psicópatas como mi chivo expiatorio, reconozco que al final yo fui la arquitecta de mi actual destino.

La irlandesa terminó el lavado en silencio. Acordó prepararme el mejor desayuno que jamás haya cocinado como 'despedida temporal', como afirmaba ella. Yo le rezaba a todo mi panteón religioso para que la dullahan tuviera razón. Ya vestidas, salimos del baño. Antes de entrar a la cocina, nos encontramos con todos los habitantes de la casa, reunidos y viéndonos a ambas sin decir palabra.

Oh, Arachne mía. Seguramente nuestro sonoro despliegue de pasión los mantuvo despiertos toda la noche.

– "Uhm… Podemos explicarlo…" – Inicié el diálogo.

– "¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Aria?" – Cuestionó Kimihito.

– "¿Eh? ¿P-perdón?"

– "¿Por qué no nos contaste que te irás?" – Volvió a preguntar el chico.

– "Oh… Bueno, yo…"

– "Siento haberles dicho sin tu permiso, cazadora." – Habló Rachnera. – "Pero me parece que el asunto les concierne a todos en esta casa y tienen derecho a saberlo cuanto antes."

– "Yo planeaba hacerlo…" – Contesté apenada. – "Es solo que no deseaba preocuparlos…"

– "Jaëgersturm, también eres parte de esta familia." – Tomó la palabra Centorea. – "Tu bienestar es importante para nosotros también."

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡No queremos que te vayas!" – Sollozó Papi en un repentino abrazo junto con Suu.

– "Sé que no somos perfectos, ¿Pero acaso no confía en nosotros, Aria-san?" – Fue el turno de Meroune. – "¿No nos considera sus amigos?"

– "No es eso… Yo…" – No me hallaba respuesta.

Me uní al lagrimeo de las pequeñas sujetas a mí.

– "Yo soy un auténtico imán de problemas. Siempre me meto en líos como este todo el tiempo y los arrastro conmigo." – Gimoteé. – "No quiero que nadie más deba sufrir con mi carga. Desde que me aceptaron aquí, solo les he retribuido con infortunios, como la intrusa que soy."

– "Aria, te reitero que nunca serás una carga para nosotros." – Declaró el muchacho. – "Tus aflicciones también son las nuestras. Para eso estamos aquí, para que nunca estés sola."

Lala tomó mi mano y la apretó. Papi y Suu trataban de reconfortarme. Era verdad, ya no estaba sola. Ahora contaba con personas que se preocupaban por mí y que no me abandonarán. Nunca debería olvidar que siempre puedo contar con esta familia.

– "Tiene toda la razón, _Herr Kommandant_." – Le sonreí secando cesando mi lloriqueo. – "Lamento haberlos mantenido en penumbras."

– "De todas formas, aún no entendemos por qué nadie ha mencionado que tu y esa arpía atacaron a un grupo de humanos, como contó Rachnee." – Informó Miia. – "Las noticias insisten en que eran una célula mercenaria liminal."

– "¿Estás segura, Miia?" – Dudé ante ello. – "Pero…"

El sonido de un vehículo estacionándose afuera nos hizo voltear hacía la entrada. La sangre se me heló. Demonios, fue más temprano de lo que pensaba. Revisé el reloj; Aún faltaban cuarenta minutos. Parece que mi castigo no puede esperar. Todos nos miramos en silencio, sin valor para abrir a quien insistentemente tocaba la puerta. Inhalé profundamente y opté por aceptar lo que viniera. Giré la perilla y alcé la vista para encontrarme con una imponente figura femenina.

– "Buenos días. ¿Eres Aria?" – Cuestionó una gigantesca ogresa rubia vestida en armadura. La misma de la foto de Smith. – "Soy Tionishia. Sígueme."

¡Por los Titanes! ¡Sí que van en serio! Mi altura es de dos metros con treinta centímetros y esta es de las pocas qué pueden igualar tal estatura. Pero a diferencia de mi delgado cuerpo, esta mujer cuenta con músculos, una fuerte coraza artificial y la fuerza característica de su especie. No tendría oportunidad contra una fortaleza viviente como ella. Volteé a ver a los demás. Parece que la conocían.

– "¿Tio? ¿Para qué el blindaje?" – Interrogó Kimihito.

– "¡Hola, Bombón! – Saludó alegre la ogresa. – "Es solo por protección. ¡Nos vemos después!"

A pesar de su afable personalidad, la chica continuaba siendo intimidante. Tragué saliva sonoramente y decidí ir tras la descomunal rubia. No tenía caso resistirme. Antes de cruzar la entrada, Lala me detuvo. Me hizo encararla y sin pensarlo dos veces, me clavó un fuerte beso en los labios. La estreché contra mí y devolví su muestra de afecto. No noté la reacción de los presentes, pero no me importaba lo que pensaran.

– "Te amo…" – Afirmó la dullahan.

– "Lo sé…"

Resignándome a mi suerte, seguí a la miembro de MON. Eché una última mirada a mis compañeros y les ofrecí una sonrisa, despidiéndome en silencio. Es muy posible que nunca vuelva a ver a tan amables personas quienes me brindaron la oportunidad de hacerme un pequeño espacio en este loco mundo. Tantos momentos inolvidables que aún deseo seguir experimentando y que ya no podré. El corazón se me partía en dos mientras me metía a la furgoneta.

Una mujer pelirroja con gran cantidad de puntadas en su cuerpo acompañaba a la rubia. Supuse que era Zombina, la muerta viviente. Me echó una mirada rápida y confirmó a alguien en su celular que ya me encontraba en el vehículo. No quise iniciar conversación con nadie, solo deseaba que la pesadilla terminara. Poniéndonos en marcha, comencé a rememorar los momentos que viví en esta tierra. No es fácil decir adiós a todo lo que amas.

Sonreí al recordar mi primer chiste con Cetania al conocernos, mi desconcierto al llegar al hogar Kurusu, las tonterías de Papi y Suu en los videojuegos, las provocaciones de Rachnera y hasta las discusiones con Miia. También remembré cuando obtuve mi empleo en la nevería con esas dispares pingüinas, como ayudé a una pequeña lamia a encontrar a su madre, a la arachne saltarina que amablemente me ofreció el desayuno o aquellos exquisitos platillos en aquel restaurante canadiense. Incluso me acordé de esa wyvern de excelente trasero en la oficina de inmigración.

Y por supuesto, Lala estuvo a mi lado en casi todos esos sucesos. Incluso con el tumultuoso inicio de nuestra peculiar relación, llegamos a experimentar felicidad absoluta. Es increíble como evolucionamos de indiferencia mutua a ser inseparables. Realmente extrañaré a mi segadora azul, mi gloriosa dullahan, mi bella irlandesa. Mi amada Lala.

Al llegar a nuestro objetivo, un enorme conglomerado de periodistas y fotógrafos abarrotaban el lugar. Apenas salí del transporte, casi todos los presentes, tanto humanos como liminales se lanzaron con micrófonos, grabadoras y demás aparatos con tal de obtener un par de palabras mías. Mis guardianas me condujeron hacia adentro de la jefatura de policía mientras los oficiales contenían a los ávidos reporteros.

Fui llevada hasta una sala de espera, donde Cetania también se encontraba y nos dijeron que esperáramos. Le di una sonrisa de resignación a mi amiga y ella hizo lo mismo. La apariencia de la arpía no era la mejor; Sus ojos estaban hinchados, evidencia de un largo llanto y su cabello, a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo para ocultarlo, era un lío. Me sentí terrible por ella.

– "¿Estás bien, Aria?" – Preguntó con una ronca voz la falconiforme. Debió llorar casi toda la noche.

– "Sí." – Respondí bajando los hombros. – "¿Qué tal tú?"

– "He estado mejor." – Sonrió débilmente.

– "Sí, no te ofendas, pero luces terrible."

– "Sobrevivir a la muerte con un corazón roto suele hacerle eso a las personas." – Contestó con ligero sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos. – "Al menos estaremos juntas cuando nos manden a la silla eléctrica."

– "No creo que eso lo permitan en Japón, pero con nuestra suerte, podrían hacer excepciones."

Ella forzó una risa. Su mirada se tornó hacia el piso entonces.

– "Te divertiste con tu preciada dullahan, ¿correcto?" – Alzó la vista. – "No puedes ocultar ese intenso olor a sexo por más jabón que uses, cazadora."

– "Cetania…"

– "Está bien. Sé que pasaría tarde o temprano." – Ahogó un sollozo. – "No importa. Solo quería saber si lo disfrutaste."

– "Tu sabes que sí…"

– "Me alegra." – Sonrió. – "Tu felicidad es lo único que me interesa, incluso si no soy yo quien te la proporcione."

– "¿Por qué piensas así?"

– "Porque te amo, Aria. Siempre lo haré."

– "Hablemos de esto luego, Cetania… Por favor."

– "Quizás no podamos después." – Me tomó de los brazos. – "Lo que me dijiste ayer sonó demasiado sincero para ser una mentira. Aún no olvido tales palabras."

– "Era una farsa…"

– "Ese apasionado beso no lo fue. Sé lo que hay en tu corazón, admítelo."

– "No te engañes…"

– "Eso te digo a ti." – Volteó mi cara hacia la suya. – "También me amas, ¿no es verdad?"

– "…"

Cada vez que ella lo mencionaba, mi mente se tornaba tan turbia como una nebulosa. Le pertenezco a Lala, de eso no hay duda alguna; Pero me costaba en demasía negar lo que sentía por la castaña. Luchaba internamente con ese remolino sentimental dentro de mí. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, la arpía podía hacer flaquear a mi voluntad. Por suerte, la puerta se abrió y Manako nos invitó a pasar a la oficina donde Smith nos esperaba. Gracias por la distracción, _scharfschütze_.

Tomé una bocanada de aire conforme nos acercábamos al escritorio de la agente. Su pose era solemne, estoica y completamente seria. Era difícil imaginar que una persona tan perezosa e irresponsable como Kuroko pudiera lucir tan imperativa. Mi compañera tomó asiento y yo bajé mi cuerpo. No necesito mencionar que mi corazón palpitaba de la incertidumbre.

– "Manako, déjanos solas." – Ordenó la coordinadora a su subordinada, quien obedeció al instante.

Incorporándose y con las manos detrás de ella, la agente caminó lentamente alrededor de nosotras en silencio, como un buitre rodeando un par de cadáveres. Metáforas sobre lo muertas que estábamos no podrían ser más obvias.

– "Aria Jaëgersturm…" – Manifestó de manera estremecedora. – "Soltera. Hija única de Vera Jaëgersturm y Helmutt Jäger. Veinte años de edad, nacida un seis de junio a las 0630 horas. _Rottmeister_ y tercera mejor tiradora en la _Schutzpolizei_ de Weidmann, Sparassus y actual empleada en la nevería El Polo Sur en Asaka, Saitama."

Como demonios logró saber tanto y ser tan específica, no tengo idea. Pero significaba que no tenía secretos que pudiera ocultarle. La sangre se me heló como una tormenta polar.

– "Cetania Iktomi…" – Prosiguió. – "Soltera. Hija adoptiva de Palakya Iktomi y hermana adoptiva de Atseelia Iktomi. Diecinueve años de edad, nacida en Montana, Estados Unidos de América y emigrada a Hachijo-jima a los trece años. Fecha de nacimiento desconocida, pero celebrada cada veintitrés de febrero. _Ozuye_ segunda clase en los grupos de caza de la tribu _Wankatanka_ y actual mensajera en el Servicio Postal Nacional de Japón en Asaka."

De nuevo, la mujer nos sorprendió con un incisivo conocimiento de nosotras. Además, finalmente pude conocer el apellido de la arpía. Ignoro por qué nunca lo uso antes.

– "Como ven, sabemos todo de ustedes dos. No hay enigma que el gobierno no pueda descifrar ni acto que pase desapercibido ante la justicia." – Aseveró deteniéndose frente a nosotras. – "Excepto cuando un par de rebeldes deciden que poseen autoridad para inmiscuirse ilegalmente en los delicados asuntos concernientes a las autoridades correspondientes."

– "Dejé de usar el apellido Iktomi hace mucho." – Aclaró la rapaz. – "Oficialmente ya no soy parte de la tribu o incluso mi familia. Solo soy Cetania, la arpía halcón plomizo."

– "¡No me importa si te llamas Erin, Kiki, Rachel, Pachylene o Juanita Machetera, con un demonio! ¡Ese no es el punto!" – Exclamó furiosa la coordinadora. – "¡¿Puedo continuar, señorita Cetania?!"

– "C-c-claro…"

– "¡ _Thanks a fucking lot_!"

Smith regresó a su escritorio y de mala gana tomó asiento, casi desplomándose en este. Se deshizo de sus lentes e intentó calmarse. Creo que incluso distingo una vena en su frente.

– "En todos mi años como coordinadora del Programa de Intercambio, agente gubernamental y líder de MON, nunca había visto un despliegue tan… salvaje y falta total a las reglas por parte de supuestas ciudadanas pacíficas." – Mencionó recobrando la compostura. – "Lo que ustedes hicieron, fue violar completamente las filosofías sobre las cuales fueron basadas las leyes y estatutos que han formado este gigantesco proyecto social.

Eso, sin contar las incontables faltas al código penal y moral del país entero. El hecho que una de ustedes operara armamento ilegal y todavía se atreviera a dispararlo contra una persona física es por sí misma una ofensa imperdonable."

Kuroko suspiró y nos miró pesadamente.

– "¿Por qué demonios hicieron esto?" – Preguntó con la mano en su frente. – "¿Por qué arriesgarse y arruinar todo lo que han logrado aquí?"

No contestamos. Observábamos al piso, tratando de hallar respuestas que no estaban ahí. Cualquier excusa que pudiéramos formular, se caería en segundos usando el sentido común. La pelinegra volvió a exhalar y habló de nuevo.

– "No es fácil ser una liminal, de eso estoy consciente. Entre el impacto cultural por la revelación de su existencia y el rechazo natural del hombre ante el cambio repentino, ustedes se hayan atrapadas en esta maraña de inconformidad social, violencia y política. También pierden mucho de su libertad al ser obligadas a convivir con hospedadores humanos y adaptar sus costumbres y valores a las de nuestras tradiciones.

Y sé que esta cosa tan draconiana como prohibir todo acto considerado violento (incluyendo relaciones sentimentales) entre especies crea muchos problemas. Sin embargo, eso no justifica las medidas que han tomado esta vez.

Las he observado. Como su supervisora, he tenido que seguir sus avances y me permito decirles que ustedes dos eran lo que yo consideraba un ejemplo notable de nuestro programa. Llegaron aquí y rápidamente intentaron establecerse en el mundo laboral, ser parte de la sociedad e integrándose a esta de manera casi impecable. A pesar de algunos tropiezos al principio y problemas familiares, su rápida adaptación me demostró que el progreso que tanto anhelábamos se estaba volviendo realidad.

Ya contamos con los kobolds y demás incontable cantidad de presencia liminal en todos los ámbitos posibles, desde entretenimiento hasta el sector médico e incluso el ejército. Pero ustedes, ambas, eran _mi_ logro individual como coordinadora. Estaba orgullosa de las dos, incluso si parecía que no las tomaba en cuenta, en verdad las apreciaba."

No hablamos. Kuroko se levantó y volvió a pararse enfrente de nosotras.

– "¿Por qué lo hicieron?" – Interrogó de nuevo. – "Cualquier cosa, solo díganme algo, por todos los cielos."

– "Pudimos morir…" – Me atreví a replicarle. – "Pudimos dejar de existir de no haber actuado."

– "¿E intentar detener a tus agresores no es un plan mucho más peligroso?" – Contradijo la agente.

– "Había personas en peligro." – Acotó la arpía.

– "¿Quién las nombró protectoras autorizadas?"

– "Las autoridades no se presentaban a tiempo." – Declaré yo.

– "¿Si un cirujano no acudiera a la sala de urgencias, operarías tu misma al paciente?"

– "¡Smith, ellos intentaban matarnos!" – Exclamó la falconiforme.

– "¡Y por lo visto, ustedes también a ellos!"

– "¡Proteger la vida no es delito!" – Le grité.

– "¡Pero sí lo es el romper las leyes!"

– "¡Desobedecer una ley injusta no es inmoral!" – Manifestó Cetania.

– "¡Ignorar la ley te convierte en criminal y los criminales no pueden hablar de moralidad!"

Las tres nos detuvimos antes que explotáramos de rabia. Estábamos hiperventilándonos y perdiendo la compostura. El ambiente se tornó tan tenso que podía cortarte con un cuchillo. Smith exhaló para templar sus ánimos y descanso recargándose contra su escritorio. Pasaron varios minutos sin que alguien dijera pío. Solo los movimientos del ventilador en el techo y el débil barullo del exterior eran las únicas fuentes de sonido.

– "Hace varios años, antes de MON, antes de todo esto; En los primeros días posteriores a la revelación…" – Empezó a relatar la pelinegra. – "Yo era una simple agente primeriza conduciendo por las costas de Yokohama, llevando tareas de poca importancia y entregando recados como mensajera servil. Mis superiores no me tenían la estima más alta.

En todo caso, en uno de esos habituales recorridos en los solitarios caminos, noté a un desafortunado hombre cuyo automóvil había decidido fallarle a mitad de la carretera. Como buena ciudadana, detuve la máquina y ofrecí amablemente mi ayuda, cosa que el rechazó de inmediato, a pesar de mi insistencia. Comprendiendo que el sujeto no deseaba asistencia, me resigné a continuar mi rutina.

Estaba encendiendo el motor de mi auto y a punto de ajustar la radio cuando un súbito movimiento en el carro del tipo llamó la atención. Este hizo ademanes de estar pateando su transporte averiado en frustración, así que no le tomé importancia. Al menos, hasta que el movimiento se hizo más fuerte y constante. No soy experta en coches, pero ningún vehículo daría tales saltos por un simple problema en el motor.

Me bajé a investigar y el hombre se mostró sumamente nervioso. Le pregunté qué sucedía con su carro y este tartamudeó al darme una poco convincente explicación. Sabiendo que podía enfrentarme a una posible transgresión de la ley, sutilmente preparé mi pistola, por si las moscas. El sospechoso insistió en que no había problema alguno al tiempo que su mano se dirigía hacia su vetusto chaleco. Eso era mala señal. Que también cubriera gran parte de su rostro tras lentes oscuros y un gran gorro, aún bajo el absurdamente ardiente sol, no lo hacía más confiable.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, intenté charlar para desviar su atención y con lentitud me aproximé al maletero del automóvil. La voz del tipo se tornó amenazante cuando mi mano pretendió abrir el compartimento y me ordenó alejarme. No le obedecí y osadamente jalé el seguro para revelar lo que el sujeto se traía entre manos. Cuando lo descubrí, no tuve palabras para procesar lo que sucedía frente a mis ojos. Era abominable.

Una juvenil chica kobold, de no más de unos siete años, ni siquiera una adolescente aún; Se encontraba amarrada y amordazada, intentando zafarse de sus ataduras inútilmente. Perdí el aliento ante tan repugnante vista, tan deplorable acto de infamia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé mi arma y le apunté al sujeto.

Pero este no me dio tiempo para ello. Con un revólver de su posesión y teniendo la misma idea, el desgraciado disparó en mi dirección, fallando por milímetros debido a su nerviosismo. Grité asustada. Paralizada temporalmente por el súbito ataque y el campaneo en mis oídos, caí al suelo y el bastardo aprovechó para cerrar la cajuela y escapar a toda velocidad de escena.

Desorientada, pero dispuesta a no dejarlo huir, me apresuré a recoger mi pistola y a seguirlo sin descanso. Metí el pie en el acelerador a fondo e inicié la persecución. Mi vehículo no era el más rápido, pero pudo mantener el ritmo del malhechor y me acercaba a él a cada segundo. Intenté llamar a alguien por mi teléfono, pero la señal era casi inexistente en el área. Maldiciendo mi suerte, me resigné a continuar la cacería sola.

No fue sencillo. El tipo deseaba deshacerse de mí y sin importarle el estrecho camino, tomó sus chances con su arma y abrió fuego contra mi persona. El constante movimiento de nuestros transportes y su pésima puntería me permitieron seguir viviendo pero dificultaba el conducir. No podía chocar y tratar de sacarlo del camino con una menor atrapada en la parte trasera de su carro, así que probé mi suerte con mi arma, disparando a las llantas del coche infractor.

Desgraciadamente esos heroicos tiros de gracia no suceden cuando una los necesita y ninguna bala impactó donde deseaba. Sin importarme todo, disparé al conductor pero solo logré destruir su espejo retrovisor. Un intercambio de plomo intermitente más y ambos quedamos sin munición. No podía recargar sin dejar el volante, no tenía apoyo y la aguja del indicador de combustible decía que no contaba con mucho tiempo disponible. El corazón me latía como un tambor y la respiración era agitada.

Afortunadamente nuestra carrera nos hizo alcanzar un poblado cercano y la sorpresiva aparición de un camión obligó al sujeto a intentar esquivarlo. Evitó chocar con el otro vehículo pero se estrelló contra un semáforo, deteniéndolo por completo. Bendije mi fortuna y tomé un cartucho extra de la guantera, recargando mi arma. Salí tan rápido como pude de mi asiento y corrí para arrestar a ese maldito desgraciado.

Me alegré al ver como los demás elementos policiacos se acercaron a socorrerme. Les ordené que abrieran el portaequipaje y prontamente se horrorizaron al ver a la niña, llorando asustada e indefensa. Sonreí, el tipo estaba atrapado completamente con las manos en la masa. Yo misma me encargaría de meterlo en la prisión más recóndita y oscura que pudiera encontrar bajo la más severa condena.

Desgraciadamente, ahí fue donde mi optimismo murió. El hombre, aún con el cañón de mi pistola en su barbilla, empezó a reír. Creí que era una reacción al pánico, pero pronto comprendí que se estaba burlando. Enfurecida, lo amenacé con volarle la tapa de los sesos si continuaba su despliegue de insolencia, pero el continuó mofándose. Entonces, dejó en evidencia el porqué de su preocupación.

Removiendo su gorro y los lentes, el tipo reveló ser un demonio. Un jodido liminal. Lo dejó completamente claro cuando se deshizo de su chaleco, dejando ver un par de alas y una amenazante cola acaba en afilada punta. Alegó ser inmune a nuestra jurisdicción, amparándose bajo su condición no humana.

Tenía razón. Como extraespecie, se hallaba protegido por la ley y aplicar justicia en él sería imposible. No podía procesarlo, juzgarlo, ni siquiera escarmentarlo a golpes. O reclamar a la pequeña, porque aparentemente, le pertenecía a él. Absurdo… ¡Absolutamente absurdo!

Llena de ira, metí la pistola en su boca y mi dedo sostuvo el gatillo, a tan solo un pequeño movimiento de accionar el percutor y meter plomo en su masa encefálica. El miserable, obviamente asustado pero desafiante, siguió sonriéndome a la cara. Antes que decidiera enviarlo de vuelta al maldito infierno de dónde provino, un oficial me recordó las limitaciones de la ley y me aconsejó desistir.

Le reproché tan ridícula petición y mi arma se introdujo más profundamente. Encaré al demonio, le recordé que su vida era longeva pero no invulnerable y me preparé para ejecutarlo. Fue necesario que tres agentes me detuvieran y retiraran la pistola de mi mano para evitar que lo consiguiera. Protesté violentamente, solicitando que me liberaran, pero hicieron caso omiso, diciendo que era inútil.

Con una carcajada sonora, el desgraciado retomó control de su vehículo, cerró el compartimento y mostrándonos el dedo medio como burla final, se alejó rápidamente hasta perderse en el horizonte. Yo estaba destrozada. Vociferé numerosas injurias al sujeto y a las personas que me impedían soltarme. Seguí insultando hasta que la garganta me dolió y perdí el aliento. Cuando me liberaron, me desplomé en el suelo, absolutamente desdichada, sabiendo que mi esfuerzo había sido completamente en vano.

Inútil.

Días después, hallamos la niña. Muerta, mutilada, con el cuerpo hecho un desastre y utilizado para fines que no quiero siquiera imaginarme. Lloré por días al saberlo. Lloré porque supe que aunque tuve la oportunidad de detenerlo y evitarlo, la ley me obligó a abandonarlo. A ese miserable. Un auténtico y perverso criminal que pudo escapar de la justicia despreocupadamente en su cara."

Smith comenzó a sollozar. Cubrió su rostro con la mano y observamos en silencio ver las lágrimas manchar su ropa y el suelo. Pasaron minutos en los que ella intentaba recobrar la calma. Entonces prosiguió.

– "Ese incidente llevó a la creación de MON. Me encargué personalmente de reclutar a personas sumamente talentosas, las mejores que el mundo pudiera ofrecerme, todas con el mismo objetivo de brindar justicia a cualquier desgraciado que tratara de usar su estatus extraespecie como excusa para violar la ley.

Meses después, con Zombina, Tionisha, Manako y Doppel a mi lado, localizamos la célula criminal donde ese hijo de perra operaba. Arrasamos el lugar, neutralizamos a cada miserable y pérfido integrante del grupo y liberamos incontables víctimas secuestradas. Y, finalmente, pude reencontrarme con aquel bastardo endemoniado.

No entraré en detalles, pero no necesito decir que disfruté enormemente cuando el peso de la ley concentrada en un casquillo de nueve milímetros atravesó desde su mandíbula hasta la materia gris, esparciendo su sangre y masa encefálica en el piso. Disparé encolerizada a su cadáver hasta quedarme completamente sin munición. Estaba hecho. Por fin, estaba hecho. Nadie más aparte de mi grupo sabe de aquello.

Pero ni todas las venganzas del mundo ni todas las balas disponibles podrían revivir a esa pobre niña. Antes de dormir, aún puedo ver esos inermes ojos azules, vueltos rojos y nublados por el llanto, suplicando ser rescatados. Y nunca podré hacerlo.

Cada año, llevo flores a la tumba en Yokohama donde ella fue enterrada. Su familia nos contactó pocas semanas después de hallar su cuerpo. Una próspera pareja de kobolds finlandeses cuyas extensas riquezas no le devolverán jamás a su hija. Estaban devastados. Nos agradecieron el encontrarla, pero el dolor jamás se iría de sus almas.

Ahí supe el nombre de la pequeña: Kahvi.

Significa 'café' en finlandés. Café como su pelaje. O Como la sangre seca que acompañaba su inerte cadáver. Cada vez que tomo una taza del oscuro líquido, mi alma me atormenta por el recuerdo, pero lo soporto, en honor a ese inocente ángel que nunca extendió sus alas en vida."

Kuroko cerró los ojos, hipando y expulsando todo un torrente de lágrimas. Cetania y yo nos unimos en su llorar. Nos esperábamos tan atronadora revelación por parte de la aparentemente despreocupada agente.

– "El punto es que este mundo está lleno de auténticos monstruos, sin importar especie." – Siguió monologando. – "Humanos, liminales; Todos son perpetradores y víctimas. Este país ha cometido crímenes inimaginables en tiempos de paz y guerra. Hemos invadido naciones e impuesto reglas brutales a los sometidos. Jugamos con fuego y después nos quemamos, en ocasiones literalmente, cuando las llamas cometen represalia, como los americanos nos demostraron en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Siempre habrá horrores ahí afuera e inocentes que serán atrapados en la tormenta de odio.

Y después… No podremos hacer nada, porque un maldito grupo de estúpidos políticos buenos para nada nos han aprisionado con leyes ridículas, ineficientes y retrógradas.

¡Todo para salvar sus malditos traseros y deslindarse de toda responsabilidad, mientras le roban al pueblo que sufre por los grilletes que sus reglas han creado! ¡Reglas que convierten la legislación en barrotes que obstaculizan a la verdadera justicia que desea cumplir su trabajo! ¡Edictos que permiten al villano obtener la ventaja, mientras se ríe desvergonzadamente en tu cara y le destroza el cuerpo a una niña!"

Smith golpeó el escritorio con su puño. Todos los objetos sobre este dieron un salto y otros cayeron al suelo. La expresión hosca de la coordinadora desaparecía lentamente a medida que su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

– "Soy una agente de la justicia. Mi labor consiste en aplicar rectitud y obediencia en base a las leyes que nos rigen en este país. Siempre he tratado de cumplir ese trabajo con honestidad, a pesar de mi aparente laxitud."

Exhaló profundamente.

– "Y aún así, estoy completamente de acuerdo con sus acciones."

Mi amiga y yo nos miramos incrédulas. ¿Acaso nos estaba apoyando?

– "Smith…" – Le hablé. – "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

– "¿No es obvio? ¡Respaldo con totalidad lo que ustedes dos le hicieron a esos hijos de puta!"

– "Agente… Le recordamos que nuestro proceder fue ilegal." – Afirmó la castaña.

– "¡Oh, al carajo con lo legal!" – La pelinegra alzó sus manos al aire. – "¡Esos bastardos merecían todo el castigo y más! ¡Demonios, yo los hubiera mandado al otro mundo de tener la oportunidad!"

La mujer paró frente a nosotras con sus manos en la cadera.

– "Un hombre muy sabio dijo que lo único que se necesita para que el mal triunfe, es que los buenos no hagan nada. Eso he apoyado antes y lo sigo defendiendo. Incluso si es necesario quebrantar los estatutos establecidos, una no debe ignorar el hacer lo correcto."

– "Kuroko…" – Llamé su atención. – "Le disparé a un humano."

– "Y ese humano hirió a personas y liminales por igual. Es un jodido terrorista, como sus demás compañeros. ¿Esperabas que un extremista respetara las reglas?"

– "Pudimos haber causado un daño mayor." – Aseguró la arpía. – "Casi morimos en el proceso también."

– "Y los destrozos hubieran sido más grandes si no los hubieran detenido a tiempo."

La agente se pausó, exhausta de tanto discutir.

– "Obsérvennos ahora en esta ironía, yo intentando justificarlas y ustedes queriendo incriminarse." – Rió la coordinadora. – "¿Acaso quieren ser deportadas después de todo?"

– "Solo hacemos lo que es correcto." – Le indiqué.

– "¿Y qué es lo correcto, Aria? ¿Dejar que un cuarteto de psicópatas mate indiscriminadamente civiles inocentes con tal de seguir las reglas? ¿Si una persona se estuviera ahogando, evitarían ayudarla porque no cuentan con licencia de salvavidas?

La moralidad es tan relativa que es básicamente un invento de la sociedad. La naturaleza es una cruel y despiadada dama que castiga desalmadamente a cualquiera. Entonces llegó la civilización y decidió imponerse límites para controlar el caos. Funcionó, pero como toda creación artificial, es vulnerable a fallos.

Aria, como alemana tú sabes las políticas racistas que Hitler implantó en contra de los judíos y demás minorías durante su dictadura, desembocando en el genocidio masivo. Y estás más que enterada de las injusticias que debiste vivir en Sparassus. Y tú, Cetania, ya debes conocer de la brutalidad de los colonizadores europeos cuando conquistaron a los nativos americanos, sin contar la discriminación que aún existe en tu país natal y que la guerra civil jamás logró erradicar.

Y todas esas atrocidades, fueron completamente legales. ¿Consideran justo el condonar tales barbaridades? ¿En qué principio moral recae el perdón hacia el odio irracional? ¿Dónde está la justicia cuando es permisible el abusar del inocente?"

No contestamos. ¿Qué podíamos responder? Ella prosiguió.

– "Chicas, ambas salvaron incontables vida con su atrevido acto. Tenemos más de cincuenta y seis heridos que pudieron convertirse en muertos si ustedes no hubieran entrado a escena. Sufrimos enormes pérdidas materiales pero afortunadamente nadie pereció por ello." – Sonrió. – "Es posible reconstruir una pared, pero no devolverle la existencia a un ser querido. Excepto como un zombie, pero esa no es la cuestión aquí. Por si no les ha quedado claro: Ustedes dos hicieron lo correcto."

– "Eso es reconfortante, Smith, pero… ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿La policía, los políticos, el público?" – Cuestioné preocupada. – "¿No somos criminales ante ellos?"

– "¿Bromeas?" – Rió la pelinegra. – "¡Las adoran!"

Kuroko tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor en el techo detrás nuestro. Mi compañera y yo nos extrañamos al ver nuestros rostros en las noticias, incluyendo ese dibujo que la joven polilla nos hizo en la feria. Diablos, debieron encontrarlo entre los escombros cuando lo solté del susto. Me sorprendí al oír a una supuesta testigo, clamando que una arachne flotó sobre ella y voló a un terrorista con su _rasho_ láser.

– "No tengo idea como consiguieron sus identidades, pero desde esta mañana sus nombres de han vuelto el lema de las redes sociales y sus caras ahora pululan los medios como la insignia del movimiento en pro de una reforma legislativa. Estoy segura que en Sparassus y Montana ustedes ya son la sensación del momento. Incluso la cantidad de personas dispuestas a hospedar arachnes y arpías, especialmente zanquilargas y halcones, se ha elevado hasta las nubes desde temprano.

Créanme, no están soñando. Esto está pasando en verdad y ahora, mis queridas guerreras, son heroínas nacionales.

De hecho… ¿Sabían que la mujer de Takashi también se encontraba ahí? La pobre estaba aterrada, observando a escondidas como unas guerreras anónimas se enfrentaban valientemente a los malhechores. Kanzaki quería besarles los pies a ambas por haber salvado a su esposa. ¡Mi impasible jefe dijo que ustedes tenían los ovarios más grandes desde Juana de Arco y merecían su propia estatua! ¡¿Pueden imaginarlo?!"

Queríamos hacerlo, pero nuestra mente explotaría si lo intentáramos. No podíamos concebir el volvernos tan grandes ante las masas. Era desconcertante. Nos intimidaba pensar en toda esa atención repentina.

– "Smith…" – Recobré el habla. – "¿Quieres decir que… estamos absueltas?"

– "¡Ja! Si nos atreviéramos siquiera a castigarlas en un rincón, el público y la prensa nos lincharían vivos con antorchas y rastrillos." – Se rió la coordinadora. – "Hasta las dueñas de esa nevería en la que tú trabajas, Aria, nos enviaron cantidades titánicas de helado para convencernos de exonerarte. La fama les ha brindado más inmunidad que a un diplomático."

Kuroko se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia una pintura detrás de su escritorio.

– "Cetania y Aria Jaëgersturm, sé que hemos vivido intensos sucesos en estos últimos días y que este no será el mejor momento o lugar para hacer lo siguiente. Pero aún así, han demostrado una incomparable valentía y entrega al responder el llamado más allá del deber, protegiendo al inocente. Necesitamos más individuos dispuestos a arriesgarse por el indefenso y demostrar que la bondad aún existe en este frío mundo.

Mis superiores y yo lo hemos considerado detenidamente, llegamos a un acuerdo y estamos dispuestos a ofrecerles esta oportunidad única en la vida. Así que les hago la siguiente pregunta…"

Nos miró directamente, acercándose con una gran sonrisa y un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

– "¿Desean unirse a MON?"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Gran Arachne Divina! ¡Smith soltó tremenda bomba y ella no es terrorista! (O eso creo…)

Bueno, amigos, con este extenso capítulo he decidido finalizar el año. Voy a tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones hasta el siguiente, para recargar baterías y volver fresquecito a la carga. Además, Mero me invitó a un viaje a las profundidades de R'lyeh para visitar al abuelo Cthulhu y si lo rechazo, me devor… Digo, se molestaría mucho.

Ojalá les haya gustado, así que les invito a dejarme comentarios y reseñas como mi regalo de Navidad. Lo necesito, este año me porté peor que los anteriores (pero mejor que el siguiente) y Satán Claus me ha puesto en su Death Note… Digo, lista negra.

Ah, pero no me voy sin antes mandarle un saludo a **Arconte** , nuestro miembro más reciente en esta insana comunidad y a quién le hice un guiño en este episodio. También a **Dragonith** , por permitir el uso de sus arpías pingüino.

Y por supuesto, un gigantesco abrazo tamaño Jaëgersturm a los compañeros **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Alther** y **Endelstadt** , quienes me han apoyado enormemente desde que inicié esta aventura. Muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo, camaradas, en verdad les aprecio lo que hacen.

Les agradezco a todos los fieles lectores que incluso en el anonimato me han seguido desde el comienzo. Son ustedes a quienes también les debo mi motivación para seguir adelante. ¡Gracias por continuar conmigo!

Sin más que decir, les deseo Felices fiestas a todos y próspero año nuevo. No olviden felicitar a cierta dullahan este 25 de diciembre. Y si escuchan sonidos raros proviniendo de su cuarto, no se preocupen, es solo Aria que le da su apasionado regalo de cumpleaños.

¡Dile sí al yuri! ¡Las arachnes son la especie superior! ¡Obedece a la Gran Sirena! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	23. No es fácil aceptar un gran reto

**NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Bienvenidos al 2017, esclavos míos! ¡Soy su diosa indiscutible, Meroune Lorelei Du R'lyeh!

Mi plan de dominación universal ha dado marcha y para celebrar la inauguración de mi poderoso régimen, Flake-san nos trae un nuevo episodio en la vida de Aria-san. ¡Relájense y disfruten mientras observan su mundo ser absorbido por mi nuevo imperio!

¡Que todos sus deseos terminen en tragedia y obediencia absoluta a mi persona! ¡Comencemos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro y para esparcir la palabra de la divina Meroune. ¡Gloria eterna a la Gran Sirena!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

* * *

 _¿Desean unirse a MON?_

Me hallaba estupefacta. Desde la confesión de Cetania, mi roce con la muerte y la revelación con Lala, no había un solo momento falto de intensidad en mi vida. Los sucesos ocurrían a vertiginosa velocidad, como un tren fuera de control que iba a descarrilarse en cualquier momento. Ayer era una simple arachne buscando un lugar en la existencia y hoy soy una heroína pública. Incluso ahora me ofrecen trabajar para el mismísimo gobierno en un escuadrón de élite. No supe cómo reaccionar.

– "¿Chicas?" – Cuestionó Smith. – "¿Están bien?"

Volteé a ver a mi compañera. Ella también se encontraba sin palabras. Miré de nuevo a la agente, expectante de nuestra contestación. Pero yo estaba callada, muda, casi afásica. Y completamente sorprendida por esta tormentosa serie de imprevistos eventos. Me costaba en demasía en creer que esto estaba sucediendo en realidad.

– "No…" – Repliqué finalmente. – "No lo sé, Smith."

– "Bueno, no esperaba que aceptaran a la primera oportunidad." – Contestó la coordinadora. – "Les mencioné que este no sería el mejor momento para hacer tan súbita proposición."

– "Es demasiado para nosotras." – Habló Cetania. – "Demasiado pronto."

– "Sé que tienen mucha presión ahora en sus vidas como para tomar una decisión tan importante, pero espero la consideren seriamente."

– "Necesitamos tiempo para eso." – Mencioné.

– "Las entiendo." – Sonrió Kuroko. – "Les daré unos minutos a solas para que lo reflexionen. Y tranquilícense, que no hay prisa ni las estamos obligando. Es su elección."

– "Uhm… ¿Coordinadora?" – Llamé su atención.

– "Dime, Aria."

– "Sentimos lo de Kahvi."

– "Ella está en un lugar mejor." – Movió ligeramente su cabeza. – "Yo espero honremos su memoria poniendo en alto el nombre de nuestra organización. Nos vemos en unos minutos."

La pelinegra se encaminó a la salida, dejándonos a las dos observando el escritorio vacío detrás de ella. Antes de salir, ella se volteó hacia nosotras.

– "Chicas, ya sea que acepten o no… Sus vidas ya nunca serán las mismas."

Dicho aquello, la agente se retiró del lugar. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio de nuestra parte.

– "¿Qué haremos?" – Me dirigí a mi amiga.

– "No tengo idea…"

– "Sea lo que sea, Smith tiene razón. Ya no tendremos vidas normales después de todo esto."

– "La mía nunca fue muy normal que digamos. Somos liminales para empezar."

– "De todas formas, ¿te imaginaste que alguna vez algo así sucedería?"

– "Ni en mis más disparatados sueños, Aria."

Suspiré y miré al techo. Cerré mis ojos, como si esperara despertar de tan vívida ilusión. Yo no deseaba esto, no quería tanta responsabilidad en tan poco tiempo. Solo deseo vivir en paz, sin preocupaciones, sin toda esta presión sobre mi frágil persona. Los ojos del mundo se ciernen sobre mí ahora, con grandes expectativas. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de fallarles a todos.

Pero entonces pensé: ¿Acaso huiría de nuevo? ¿Volvería a escapar como siempre lo hago cuando el presente se torna tan inclemente? ¿Qué bien me ha traído el evitar hacerle frente a los problemas en todo este tiempo?

Abrí los ojos en realización. No quiero regresar a ser la misma cobarde de antes. Fue el vencer ese temor el mismo que me llevó a liberarme del yugo de Sparassus, a encontrar un nuevo hogar, amigos y trabajo. Tuve el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente al peligro y salvar incontables vidas en el proceso. ¡Pude declararle mis sentimientos a la mujer que amo! ¡Incluso hice el amor con ella!

¡Gran Arachne, nada de eso fue suerte! ¡Yo lo hice, yo lo logré! ¡Si soy capaz de aquello, imaginen lo que puedo alcanzar si me lo propongo!

– "Voy a hacerlo." – Le comuniqué a la rapaz, mirando al frente. – "Aceptaré la oferta."

– "¿En serio?"

– "Sí." – Me levanté. – "Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo siendo una mujer indecisa."

Me paré frente a ella, con una convicción renovada creciendo dentro de mí.

– "Soy una Jaëgersturm. Mi familia conquistó fuertes, ciudades, naciones. Mis antepasados combatieron al peligro en repetidas ocasiones, atendieron la llamada del deber. Está en mi sangre." – Declaré enérgicamente. – "Ahora, la vida que siempre intentó avasallarme, me brinda la oportunidad de hacerle honor a mi legado. He rehuido de todo reto, pero ya no. Es hora tomar las riendas de mi destino."

La americana no contestó a mi resolución, solo me observó estupefacta por varios segundos. La miré y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

– "Cetania, quiero que estemos juntas en esto." – Le ofrecí mi mano. – "Contigo a mi lado, podremos lograrlo."

Ella continuó viéndome sin articular palabra. Volteó hacia abajo y yo continuaba extendiendo mi extremidad. El tiempo transcurrió hasta que la castaña optó por alzar su mirada y su ala, rozando mis dedos con esta. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

– "No." – Manifestó la rapaz. Mi expresión cambió al instante.

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Lo siento, Aria." – Negó con la cabeza. – "Pero no puedo aceptar."

– "¿¡Por qué?!"

– "Yo…" – Cubrió su cara con sus alas. – "No quiero más de esto, no puedo soportarlo."

– "Cetania, sé que todo esto parece abrumador…" – Posé mis manos en sus hombros. – "Pero entre nosotras dos nos apoyaremos mutuamente. Podemos hacerlo."

– "Te agradezco que tengas fe en mí, amiga." – Sonrió débilmente. – "Pero no soy una soldado como tú. No nací para estas cosas."

– "Nadie nace siendo guerrero, mujer." – Le aseguré. – "De hecho, dudo que yo sea un ejemplo sobresaliente. No soy diferente a cualquier arachne. No soy especial."

– "¿Bromeas? Te enfrentaste a cuatro dementes armados y saliste ilesa."

– "Milagrosamente." – Afirmé. – "De no haber sido por ti, yo estaría recorriendo los campos elíseos en estos momentos."

– "Solo fue un golpe de suerte el desarmar a ese tipo."

– "No creo que esa velocidad y precisión en el descenso hayan sido cosa del azar, Cetania. De ser más lenta o revelar tu presencia, ese desgraciado hubiera apretado el gatillo." – Alcé su barbilla. – "Me salvaste la vida. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo."

– "Tú salvaste la mía al hacerles frente, Aria. Yo soy quien te debe."

– "Entonces hazme un favor y acepta conmigo. No haré esto si tú no estás a mi lado."

La falconiforme solo negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

– "No deseo que te detengas por mí. Estarás bien sola."

– "Por eso te necesito. Nunca me sentiría segura sin ti cubriéndome la espalda."

– "¿Ahora la gran cazadora depende de mi presencia para ser feliz?"

– "Requiero de una persona en la que pueda confiar plenamente; Tú."

– "Yo no soy confiable." – Sonrió desdichada. – "Ni siquiera te revelé mi antiguo apellido a pesar de confesar mis sentimientos."

– "Todos tenemos secretos que no compartimos hasta creernos listos para dejarlos salir. Yo tampoco te he contado mucho de mi pasado y aún así tu corazón me aceptó."

– "El corazón es ciego."

– "Pero completamente honesto. Y sé que mi vida estaría en buenas manos junto a ti."

Soltando una risa resignada, la americana me acercó hacia ella.

– "Te amo tanto, Aria Jaëgersturm. Y cuidaría de ti tan fieramente como me fuera posible." – Acarició mi cabello. – "Pero no fui hecha para enfrentarme al mundo como tú. Mis presas no son tan grandes. Lamento decir que no."

– "No me abandones, Cetania."

– "Tu ya lo hiciste cuando elegiste a esa dullahan. Y al menos tú no quedaste sola."

– "Por favor, no conviertas mis sentimientos en tu arma."

– "Nunca lo haría. Después de todo, yo soy quien te pidió que clavaras aún más profunda esa daga en mi alma con tus palabras."

Ella sonreía a pesar de lo vacío de su interior. No deseaba verla sufrir, no a ella. Me sentí terrible sabiendo que la solución era responder a su amor, pero me era imposible.

– "Si te decepcioné, no podré culparte." – Expresó la arpía. – "He sido una decepción para mi clan entero desde hace mucho."

– "Yo también soy una falla, una anomalía. Un error." – Le aseveré mirándola fijamente. – "Nadie es perfecto para cumplir las exigentes expectativas que el destino posa sobre uno. Yo nunca juzgaría tu persona de esa manera."

– "¿Entonces por qué insistes en creer en mí?"

– "Porque se de lo que eres capaz, halcón. Una majestuosa ave de presa siempre volará tan alto como ella desee." – Manifesté con seriedad. – "Y sinceramente, tengo miedo de hacerlo por mi cuenta. Tú me das más valor del que te imaginas."

– "Tienes a Lala."

– "Pero no me asistiría en la batalla, no me cuidaría los flancos ni me auxiliaría en combate. No es que quiera hablar mal de ella, pero Lala no es una cazadora como tú."

– "¿Qué diría si te oyera decir eso?"

– "Je, me decapitaría en el acto por bocona. Pero lo que dije es la verdad, por más que odie admitirlo. Tienes potencial, amiga. Aprovéchalo."

– "Me encanta ese optimismo que me tienes, flaquita." – Acarició mi mejilla. – "Sin embargo, la respuesta sigue siendo negativa. Ya perdí mi pasado, a mi familia y te estoy perdiendo a ti. No deseo perder también mi vida."

– "Jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera, Cetania. Tienes mi palabra."

– "Y yo no permitiría que te arriesgaras por mí. Tú me haces feliz si estás viva."

– "Tú me harías feliz estando a mi lado."

– "¿Me amas, Aria?"

– "Sí…" – Admití con honestidad. – "Como también amo a Lala."

Lentamente, la castaña procedió a besar suavemente mis labios. Acepté su ofrecimiento. Fue simple, sencillo y muy tierno. Adoraba a la arpía, en verdad que sí. Una pequeña sonrisa sincera regresó a nuestros rostros cuando nos separamos.

– "¿Qué tiene esa irlandesa que fue capaz de clamarte tan fácilmente?" – Preguntó la emplumada.

– "Me robó el aliento… Y el alma."

– "Una conquista algo injusta, pero no descansaré hasta alzar mi bandera sobre el monte Suribachi de tu corazón."

– "Iwo Jima." – Sonreí. – "Veintitrés de febrero. Analogía más acertada no pudiste encontrar, pajarita."

– "Te conozco bien, flaca." – Devolvió el gesto. – "Lamento negarme a tu oferta."

Suspiré. La rapaz tomó su decisión y debía respetarla. Entiendo perfectamente sus razones, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste por ello.

– "Si no te molesta, Aria… ¿Puedo pedirte otro beso?"

– "Esto es lo único en lo que no te rindes, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Lo harías tú con tu dullahan?"

– "Por supuesto que no."

– "Entonces bésame, araña tonta."

Me reí. Volvimos a unir nuestras bocas y aún si usar la lengua, probé ese sabor único de la castaña, tan exótico, tan salvaje. Era como degustar una fresa silvestre, dulce e indómita al mismo tiempo, dejando un singular cosquilleo en el paladar. No es que deseara menos a Lala, pero me es imposible ocultar ahora lo que siento por la falconiforme. La puerta se abrió de repente, Smith había regresado. Nos separamos de inmediato y fingimos estar sumidas en meditación.

– "¿Interrumpo algo?" – Cuestionó la coordinadora.

– "¡N-no, para nada!" – Respondí nerviosa. – "¿Qué tal tú?"

– "Acabo de encontrar las formas y demás documentos para que se unan. ¿Ya se decidieron?"

– "Yo creo que n-…" – La americana intentó hablar.

– "¡Necesitamos más tiempo!" – Me apresuré a decretar. – "¡Es demasiado pronto para elegir!"

Cetania me miró por tal reacción y yo le ofrecí una pequeña mueca de disculpa. No dijo nada más.

– "Entiendo. Requieren pensarlo detenidamente con más calma en un mejor lugar que esta claustrofóbica comisaría." – Suspiró la agente. – "De acuerdo, pueden irse a casa y podrán darme su contestación otro día. Siento que parezca que las estoy presionando."

– "No hay problema, Smith." – Le dije. – "Es solo que este día ha sido increíblemente agitado."

– "Dímelo a mí, Aria." – Se cruzó de brazos ella. – "Solo el tratar de convencer a los medios de que los atacantes eran elfos mercenarios ha sido una auténtica odisea. Gracias al cielo por la magia del maquillaje y las habilidades de Doppel."

– "¿Nadie sabe que atacamos humanos?" – Preguntó la rapaz.

– "Excepto nosotros. A menos que hayan confesado su crimen a alguien más."

– "Todos en mi casa conocen la verdad." – Admití apenada.

– "Se lo dije a Yuuko." – Expresó la castaña.

– "Bueno, tampoco creo que ellos vayan a soltar la sopa. No hay problema." – Sonrió la coordinadora. – "Pero si alguien les pregunta, confío en que mantendrán el secreto."

– "Soy una tumba." – Aseguré.

– " _I don't even speak Japanese_." – Bromeó la americana.

– "¿Qué sucederá con los malhechores?" – Interrogué.

– "La sentencia final aún falta por ser dictada, pero les aseguro que ellos jamás conocerán otro lugar que no sea tras las rejas, como debe ser." – Explicó la agente. – "Oh ¿y recuerdan a los dueños del primer restaurante que volaron?"

Ambas asentimos.

– "Esto es secreto de Estado, pero digamos que ellos pagaron una buena suma por una… sesión privada con sus atacantes. No quieren imaginar lo que sucedió después, créanme." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Aunque al menos puedo revelarles que el estereotipo del canadiense amable no siempre es verdad. Oh, y ni una palabra de esto, ¿vale?"

Asentimos de nuevo.

– "Excelente. También deseo avisarles que debido a su prominente presencia en los medios, se han vuelto blancos potenciales de represalias, así que habrá agentes encubiertos alrededor de sus hogares por protección." – Explicó la pelinegra. – "Descuiden, que será en completo secreto y no interferiremos en sus tareas cotidianas. Solo comuníquenselo a sus caseros para evitar posibles ataques de paranoia."

– "Perfecto. Nada como saber que el gobierno me vigila mientras voy al baño para sentirme segura." – Repliqué con sarcasmo.

– "Nada de eso, Aria." – Corrigió Smith. – "Tenemos cosas más importantes que inmiscuirnos en su vida personal. Hace unos días tuvimos que rescatar a una wyvern de traficantes ilegales y con las equivocaciones que la idiota de Emily comete en la oficina, tenemos las manos llenas. Yo me preocuparía más por los _paparazzis_ que las asediarán día y noche."

– "Creo que sobreviviremos al ataque de los chismosos." – Dijo la castaña.

– "Confío en que sí. Entonces las veré después, chicas. Ahora disfruten sus quince minutos de fama y no digan cosas que les hagan ver mal en el futuro." – Ofreció su mano. – "Y de nuevo, mis felicitaciones por lo que hicieron."

– "Gracias, Smith." – Le replicamos estrechando ambas.

– "Llámenme Kuroko."

– "Como digas, Kuroko."

Con una reverencia, nos encaminamos a la salida. Smith llamó nuestra atención apenas estábamos cruzándola.

– "Oh, y algo más, chicas…"

– "¿Sí?" – Cuestionó mi compañera.

– "Bienvenidas." – Declaró con un pulgar arriba.

– "Pero si no hemos aceptado…" – Le reiteré.

– "Sé que lo harán." – Nos guiñó. – "Que tengan un buen día."

Nos despedimos y recorrimos el pasillo hacia la entrada del edificio. Zombina se hallaba en destino a encontrarse con su jefa y nos guiñó al pasarnos. Al menos alguien más cree también en nosotras.

– "No tenías que negarte por mi culpa, Aria." – Mencionó la americana.

– "Lo hice porque en verdad necesito tiempo. Aún tengo que organizar muchas cosas en casa."

– "Ya veo. De todas formas, no creo que yo regrese a estas oficinas por mi cuenta."

– "Comprendo, Cetania. Tienes derecho a elegir lo que más te parezca."

– "¿Seguirás dirigiéndome la palabra, a pesar de haberte fallado, cazadora?

– "No le has fallado a nadie, pajarita. Y siempre serás importante para mí. ¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? Yo invito."

– "Gracias, pero ahora solo quiero descansar en mi cuarto por todo el año."

– "Entiendo."

Yo solo deseaba subirle los ánimos. Odio verla tan apagada. Doblando hacia la sala de recepción, una familiar figura azul corrió a recibirme.

– "¡Aria!" – Exclamó Lala y de un salto me clavó un beso en los labios.

Debido a mi altura, siempre camino bajo para no forzar tanto mi cuello cuando charlo con otras personas. Pero incluso así, la segadora generalmente debe ponerse de puntillas para hacer contacto con mi boca. La sostuve para evitar que se cayera. No es fácil que tu novia tenga casi solo ciento sesenta centímetros de altura.

– "¡Lala! ¡¿Q-que haces aquí?!" – Le pregunté sorprendida.

– "Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué sucedió?"

– "Estoy bien, gracias a los dioses. Nos absolvieron."

– "Me alegro tanto." – Me abrazó fuertemente. – "Hubiera ejecutado a medio mundo con tal de evitar tu partida."

– "Tranquila, _Spatzi_." – Le reconforté acariciando su espalda. – "Esta alemana no se irá a ningún lado. Ni otro muro de Berlín se interpondría entre nosotras."

– "Te amo, Aria."

– "Y yo a ti, mi segadora."

Un beso más profundo nos entrelazó y ese glorioso sentimiento de bienestar me recorrió el cuerpo. Gran Arachne, como adoro degustar su boca. Nuestras lenguas iniciaron su danza romántica y mis manos peregrinaron por la superficie de su curvilíneo cuerpo. Tuve que detenerme antes que comenzáramos a subirnos de tono en público. Ya tendremos tiempo de celebrar propiamente en casa.

– "¿Sucedió algo más?" – Solicitó saber ella.

– "Demasiadas cosas. Te cuento mientras comemos, ¿vale?"

– "Claro." – Me sonrió. – "Te prepararé lo que desees, _A chuisle_."

– "Oh, _Spatzi_. Tú eres suficiente sustento para mí." – Rozamos nuestras mejillas.

– "Por el Eterno Abismo, consíganse un cuarto, ¿quieren?" – Espetó una voz detrás nuestro.

Volteamos a su dirección y nos hallamos con esa enigmática chica de oscura piel que vi en la foto de Smith, la doppelgänger. Ignoré su completa desnudez (o eso traté, pero era demasiado evidente) cubierta apenas por su enorme cabello. Por la forma en que flotaba en el aire y esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Lala, supuse que igual debía tratarse de una Abismal.

– "Uhm… ¿Lo sentimos?" – Me disculpé. – "Eres Doppel, ¿verdad?"

– "Correcto, superestrella." – Contestó con una mueca sardónica. – "No solo te enfrentas a terroristas, sino que también conquistas al retoño de la Segadora del Leinster. Sí que eres ambiciosa, patas largas."

– "Leinster… ¡Espera! ¡¿Conoces a la madre de Lala?!" – Inquirí estupefacta. – "¡¿P-pero cómo…?!"

– "Esta descendiente del Caos Reptante es mi superior." – Acotó Lala, poniéndose al frente. – "Al menos en la escala jerárquica Abismal."

La dullahan hizo una reverencia a la chica flotante.

– " _Syha'h_ , hermana del Caos." – Le saludó la irlandesa con su palma extendida en el pecho. – "Lamentamos tan impropia introducción. ¿Confío en que tiene noticias respecto a mi ' _fhalma_?"

– "¿Cuál era su nombre en esta dimensión? Laetitia o algo así, ¿cierto?" – Respondió la cambiaformas despreocupadamente. – "Te pareces completamente a ella y sabía que llevabas su sangre. Desgraciadamente no he escuchado en siglos de la vieja ejecutora, siento no poder ayudarte."

– "Entiendo, disculpe la molestia."

– "Sí, sí. Y ahora, ¿alguna razón para enredarte con esta arachne?"

– "Su _orr'e_ me pertenece, hermana."

– "Todo siempre es sobre almas con ustedes, azules." – Se rió. – "En todo _caos_ , cuida bien de ella, ¿quieres? Smith nos daría lata si algo le sucediera a la heroína del momento. _Ep_."

– "Lo haré, hermana. _Ep_." – Se despidió la segadora con otra reverencia.

Con Doppel fuera de vista, me dirigí a mi compañera.

– "La trataste con mucho respeto. ¿Tan poderosa es ella o algo así?"

– "Es relativamente joven aún." – Explicó la peliblanca. – "Pero como toda hija del Dios sin Rostro, merece cordial trato. Cuando la antítesis de la creación regrese, su favor será crucial para nuestra existencia posterior."

– "¿Eh?

– "No te preocupes por eso ahora, _A chuisle_." – Sacudió la cabeza. – "Sugiero regresar a nuestra morada."

– " _Jawohl, meine Göttin_."

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Cetania ya no se encontraba con nosotras. Supongo deberé hablar con ella en otra ocasión. Solo espero que esté de mejor humor la próxima vez, su tristeza también me afecta.

– "¿Pasa algo, Aria?" – Preguntó la dullahan, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– "¡Ah! ¡No, nada! Vamos, que tengo más hambre que un león."

Saliendo del edificio, un gigantesco conglomerado de reporteros y fotógrafos se nos lanzó encima. Tantas luces de los aparatos y la cacofonía de todas esas voces hablando al mismo tiempo me desconcertaron. Abrumada por la repentina atención, abracé a la irlandesa y aceleramos el paso. No iba a responder preguntas ahora, solo deseaba estar a salvo, en mi hogar. Ignorando el bombardeo de cuestiones y demás interrogantes por parte de la prensa, Manako nos hizo señas desde la furgoneta y la abordamos tan pronto como pudimos.

– "Arachne mía, son como una jauría de lobos rabiosos." – Suspiré al alejarnos de ahí. – "Te lo agradezco, Manako-chan."

– "Deberá acostumbrarse al acoso de los medios, Aria-san." – Contestó la cíclope. – "Como miembro de nuestro equipo, ahora es una figura pública."

– "Oh… Pero yo no he aceptado tal oferta aún."

– "¡M-mil perdones! E-es solo que asumí que usted y su compañera arpía…"

– "Está bien. Le pedimos a Kuroko un tiempo para discurrirlo."

– "Ya veo. Excuse mi entusiasmo anterior, Aria-san." – Suspiró aliviada. – "Pero si me permite darle mi opinión personal, considero que ambas serían una excelente adición al grupo."

– "Quizás estés en lo cierto, Manako-san, pero eso lo discutiremos después. Gracias por tu apoyo."

– "Es un placer, Aria-san."

– "Aria, ¿A qué se refiere con su equipo?" – Cuestionó extrañada la segadora.

– "Cuando arribemos con los demás, Lala." – Le sugerí, ella asintió.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos despedimos de la cíclope. Me quedé un momento observando la entrada, sonriendo por volverla a ver. Este es mi hogar, a donde pertenezco. No quiero irme de aquí. La irlandesa me tomó del brazo y me sonrió. Devolviéndole el gesto, cruzamos la reja principal y entramos. Un expectante grupo de liminales y un humano nos recibió con entusiasmo.

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Regresaste!" – Me abrazó Papi lanzándose sobre mí al igual que la limo. – "¡Pensamos que ya no te veríamos de nuevo!"

– "Yo también las extrañé, chicas." – Las abracé de vuelta, alzándolas a ambas. – "¿Qué les parece si celebramos con una partida de Mayro Kratt después de comer?"

– "¡Sí! ¡Sí!" – Exclamaron de alegría ambas.

– "Bienvenida de nuevo, Aria." – Me saludó Kimihito con su característica expresión amigable. – "Smith nos llamó dándonos las buenas noticias. Es un gusto que estés de vuelta."

– " _Danke schön, Herr Kommandant_. Lamento el haberlos preocupado."

– "Bueno, al menos Rachnee dejará de andar tan deprimida." – Mencionó Miia. – "Debiste ver lo tri-¡MFGH!"

La lamia quedó muda cuando la tejedora cubrió su boca con seda. Por más que esta tratara de ocultarlo, Rachnera mostraba un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Quien lo creería.

– "Me parece que ya fue demasiado de lágrimas cebolleras por hoy, ¿les parece si comemos de una vez?" – Declaró la arachne.

– "Je, estoy de acuerdo, Rachnee." – Concordó Kurusu. – "Vamos, que el desayuno espera. Lala, ¿me ayudas?"

– "Con gusto." – Replicó la dullahan.

Esta me dio un beso rápido en la boca y acompañó al casero a la cocina. Sonreí viéndola tomar un delantal rosado (que seguramente Kimihito compró después de que yo arruinara el primero) y acomodar las ollas y sartenes. Era increíble como la mensajera de la Muerte ahora actuaba como toda una humilde ama de casa. La vida siempre nos da giros inesperados.

Preparando esa típica combinación de platillos nipones e irlandeses, ambos chefs sirvieron la mesa y nos sentamos a degustar los manjares. Lala me consintió con un fantástico _cottage pie_ , salchichas cubiertas y un par de besos en la mejilla. Yo siempre me reía como colegiala boba ante sus muestras de afecto. Los demás parecían no darle importancia, quizás porque nuestra relación era básicamente un secreto a voces. Bueno, me alegro de que lo acepten sin problemas; Habla mucho de ellos.

– "Aria, Lala; Ahora que todo se ha arreglado…" – Dijo la lamia. – "¡¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios fue todo ese escándalo que causaron ustedes dos anoche?!"

¡Por el casco de Ares, Miia! ¡Danos un respiro!

– "¡P-p-p-podemos expli-plicarlo!" – Intenté defenderme.

– "¡Esos tremendos gritos ya explicaron demasiado, degeneradas!" – Afirmó ella. – "¡No pude dormir ni con tapones en los oídos porque aún podía escucharlas!"

– "Me temo que en esta ocasión, Miia-san está en lo correcto, Aria-san." – Coincidió Meroune. – "Incluso bajo el agua, las vibraciones auditivas de su… apasionado encuentro eran sumamente claras. Tal potencia de propagación sónica solo se esperaría de la comunicación entre cetáceos."

– "Además del daño a las paredes y el resto de los inmuebles en la habitación de Lala que obviamente necesitarán reparación inmediata." – Las apoyó Centorea, sonrojada. – "Sin contar las extremadamente vívidas imágenes que los sonidos de sus actos han grabado en mi mente y que no me siento orgullosa de admitir. Es vergonzoso."

– "Chicas, por favor, Aria y Lala han oído suficiente." – Les calmó Kurusu.

– "¡Nosotras también, Cariño, en demasía!" – Le replicó la pelirroja. – "¡No podemos continuar así! ¡O ellas paran de andar follando como conejos o las corremos de la casa!"

La irlandesa aporreó sus puños en la mesa y con sus áureos ojos encendidos, apuntó amenazadoramente a la ofidia.

– "¡Mujer serpiente! ¡¿Con que derecho osas el cuestionar nuestra estancia en esta morada, basado en un accidental desliz de carácter sentimental!?" – Vociferó furiosa la segadora. – "¡Te recuerdo perfectamente que los constantes acosos y asaltos corporales que has perpetrado contra este inocente mortal lo han llevado al borde de la muerte en repetidas ocasiones! ¡Tus abominables fallas en el ámbito culinario también han puesto su vida y las nuestras en peligro absoluto, más sin embargo, nadie ha solicitado tu regreso a tu lugar de origen! ¡Y no me hagas siquiera hablar sobre lo poco que contribuyes en esta casa, aportando nada a la economía, holgazaneando y consumiendo los recursos como una sanguijuela hambrienta, reptil inútil!"

Miia intentó revocar tales acusaciones, pero no hallaba respuesta. La irlandesa se dirigió a Cerea.

– "¡Centáuride! ¡De igual manera has conminado como la lamia! ¡Tu supuesto honor del que siempre te has jactado no evitó que hayas tratado de huir egoístamente con nuestro hospedador durante aquella ocasión que declamé el cobrar su alma! ¡No creas que lo he olvidado!" – Expuso. – "¡Y tu propia matriarca admitió cometer técnicamente adulterio con un humano para procrearte! ¡¿O acaso miento?!"

Antes que la rubia pudiera defenderse, la dullahan apuntó a la princesa sirena. Una fantasmagórica aura oscura emanaba de su azulado cuerpo y su voz ahora era un coro de variada altura tonal. En verdad que lucía y sonaba amenazante.

– "¡Hija de Neptuno! ¡Tus faltas son tan grandes que ni la fosa abisal más profunda podría ocultarlas! ¡En repetidas instancias has deseado que ominosos eventos se desencadenen entre los habitantes presentes para satisfacer tus egocéntricas y sociópatas fantasías trágicas con toda impunidad!" – Le aseveró a la impactada acuática. – "¡Fuiste tú quien solicitó con toda avaricia que este mortal se apareara contigo para crear un supuesto lazo posterior a su muerte! ¡Incluso si eso significaba brindarle el fin tu misma!"

Ignoró a Papi y Suu, posando su índice en dirección a Rachnera.

– "¿Tienes algo que declarar, mitad invertebrada?"

– "Honestamente, no me importa si se ponen a hacerlo en la sala mientras dejen mi cuarto en paz." – Afirmó la tejedora encogiendo sus hombros. Lala se volteó hacia las tres primeras escarmentadas.

– "¡A pesar de que yo soy una Hija del Abismo, la Mensajera de la Muerte, la Enviada Oscura del Inframundo; Sus execrables actitudes y acciones son la verdadera amenaza para la integridad física y psicológica de todo ser que cohabita con ustedes!" – Manifestó enérgicamente. – "¡¿Y aún así intentan invalidar un honesto despliegue de auténtico amor entre dos individuos, exigiendo nuestra partida inmediata?! ¡¿Con qué descaro se han proclamado juezas indiscutibles de la decencia y la moral?! ¡¿Son sus almas tan impolutas que ahora obtienen derecho de arrojarnos la primera piedra?!"

Al no tener contestación, la segadora miro a nuestro casero.

– "¡Mortal! ¡En tus manos recae el futuro de nuestra permanencia! ¡Exigimos un veredicto de inmediato!"

– "L-Lala… Espera…No deseo que tú o Aria se marchen, ni tengo problema alguno con su relación." – Articuló el muchacho asustado. – "P-pero, por favor, traten de ser más discretas en el futuro. Se los ruego."

La dullahan suavizó su pose, despejando la negra neblina que impregnaba su figura y suspiró.

– "Tienen mi palabra que intentaré... intentaremos el mantener en privado tales asuntos." – Confirmó la peliblanca. Yo asentí en aprobación. – "Y lamento este repentino arrebato impetuoso de mordacidad, pero no podía quedarme callada mientras se objetaba nuestra estancia en consecuencia al afecto que comparto con Aria."

– "Nadie se opone a su amor, niña azul." – Acotó Rachnera. – "Pero no es necesario el echarnos las verdades como puños a la cara. Admito que Miia se sobrepasó un poco, pero ya aprendió su lección, así que puedes cesar las hostilidades con el resto."

– "De acuerdo." – Se sentó. – "No indagaré más el tema. Sugiero continuar nuestro desayuno entonces."

Proseguimos comiendo en silencio. Las regañadas no hablaron, degustando en paz con expresiones arrepentidas. Solo Miia se mostraba indignada, pero se mantuvo callada. Yo estaba debatiéndome entre agradecerle la ayuda a la segadora y disculparme por su agresivo comportamiento. Kurusu rompió el hielo luego de un par de minutos.

– "Me darán un aumento en el trabajo." – Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa. – "No es mucho, pero esta vez será mayor que el precio de una bolsa de frituras."

– "Eso es fantástico, _Herr Kommandant_." – Le congratulé.

– "¿Podrás comprarnos el nuevo Nientiendo Wuu?" – Preguntó Papi ilusionada. – "¿Y el Super Mayro Universe?"

– "Je, quizás, quizás." – Le acarició el pelo.

– "Inútil…" – Musitó Miia.

– "¿Perdón, Miia?"

– "No soy… No soy una inútil…" – Repitió la pelirroja a punto de llorar, incorporándose. – "Yo sé… que no soy perfecta, en verdad lo sé. Y tal vez… sea una sanguijuela..."

– "Tranquila, Miia." – Le aconsejó el muchacho. – "Tú no eres…"

– "Cariño, es cierto." – Le respondió la lamia. – "No aporto nada a la casa, solo pierdo el tiempo leyendo revistas tontas y tratando de seducirte invasivamente. Inicio peleas con las demás por motivos ridículos y monopolizo el control del termostato caprichosamente, excusándome detrás de mi sangre fría."

Ella nos miró a mí y a la irlandesa, sus ojos nublados y una delgada línea de lágrimas recorriéndole la mejilla.

– "Trato de esforzarme, de superarme, realmente intento. Quiero mejorar, pero acepto que no soy tan hábil. No como ustedes." – Hipó. – "Lala, tú has demostrado gran maestría en la cocina, tanta que te envidio como no imaginas. Y tú, Aria; Llegué a odiarte por la suerte que has tenido tanto en el trabajo como el amor, lo confieso."

El suelo se manchaba con las gotas que se desprendían de su rostro.

– "Pero no soy una inútil." – Afirmó. – "Torpe, envidiosa, estúpida, celópata. Admito cualquier defecto, pero nunca que soy inservible. Eso… eso duele. ¡Duele mucho!"

Pronto, ella rompió el llanto profundo, cubriéndose la cara y dejando caer su cuerpo en la mesa.

– "Desde pequeña, mi propia aldea me consideraba una buena para nada. Las otras lamias me trataban como a una idiota que ni siquiera podía amarrarse el pelo correctamente. Me repetían que no tenía cerebro y que debía aprovechar mi cuerpo." – Reveló entre gimoteos. – "Por eso me enviaron aquí, a buscar un hombre para mi hogar. Para deshacerse de mí.

¿Qué otra utilidad podría tener una retrasada que incendió tres veces la cocina cuando intentaba hacer un pastel? ¿Cuál otra función más allá de seducir desempeñaría una imbécil que se cortó la cola cuando cambió de piel por primera vez? Incluso mi madre tuvo que intervenir personalmente cuando fallé en cumplir tal objetivo.

Soy tan primitiva que solo pienso en aparearme. Estoy tan vacía por dentro y al mismo tiempo, tan llena de nada. ¡Incluso ahora, solo sé lloriquear! Soy una falla como lamia, persona, ama de casa y mujer. No merezco el amor de mi Cariño o de alguien más.

Es verdad… Soy una inútil."

Kimihito se apresuró a abrazar a la desdichada ofidia. Esta continuó lamentándose en su pecho. Me levanté y también me uní al grupo para reconfortarla.

– "¡No, Aria! ¡No me ofrezcas gentileza!" – Protestó la poiquiloterma, alejándose de mí. – "¡He pensado cosas terribles de ti! ¡Monstruosas!"

– "Todo está bien, yo también he hablado mal de ti en ocasiones." – Le aseguré.

– "¡No es eso! ¡Yo…!" – Pausó. – "¡Las odiaba tanto que deseaba que algo te sucediera a ti, solo para ver sufrir a Lala! ¡Cuando… Cuando me enteré que estabas en la zona de los atentados, por un momento esperé a que te hubieran herido o peor! ¿No entiendes? ¡Soy horrible, realmente detestable!"

– "No… No hay problema." – Sonreí con dificultad. – "Todos tenemos oscuras ideas de vez en cuando. Si supieras cuantas veces quise ahorcar a mi propia abuela o a mi madre."

– "¡Esto es diferente! ¡Soy abominable, repulsiva! ¡Yo soy la que debería largarse de aquí!"

Miia se encontraba inconsolable. Miré a la dullahan y ella a mí. Le hice señas para que también se disculpara con la pobre lamia. Hesitó por unos segundos hasta aceptar.

– "Tranquila…" – Le habló la segadora, posando su mano en su cabeza. – "No eres una mala persona."

– "Lo soy…" – Gimoteó. – "¡Malvada e inútil, es lo que soy!"

– "No lo eres."

– "¡Claro que sí!"

– "Te repito que estás equivocada." – Le reafirmó. Exhaló antes de continuar. – "Escucha, si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu destreza en la cocina. Te enseñaré."

– "Ya lo he intentado demasiadas veces, soy un caso perdido. Nunca sería tan buena como tú, Lala."

– "No soy nadie especial. Solo una aldeana de Wicklow que aprendió gracias a una buena anciana y su nieta." – Le sonrió. – "Tienes potencial, lo sé."

– "Tú… ¿Tú en verdad lo piensas?" – Le preguntó con algo de esperanza.

– "Sí, Miia. Creo en ti."

– "Me llamaste por mi nombre…" – Rió un poco. – "Es la primera vez que te oigo decirlo."

– "Hoy ha sido un día de sorpresas para todos. ¿Qué importa una más?"

– "Supongo." – Se tornó seria. – "Escucha… Perdóname por lo que dije. No quise injuriarlas."

– "También me disculpo por mi reprobable discurso de odio. Tus aparentes defectos son minúsculos comparados con los míos, te lo aseguro." – Le ayudó a levantarse. – "Ahora, terminemos de comer, no querremos desperdiciar los alimentos."

– "De acuerdo. Gracias, Lala."

Suspirando aliviada, volví a sentarme junto a la irlandesa. Quizás Miia fuera imperfecta, pero no merecía que la insultaran tan fuerte. Cerea y Mero siguieron con su pacto silencioso. Tal vez porque no les fue tan mal como a la pelirroja, o porque no deseaban causar otra escena. Solo espero no le guarden rencor a la peliblanca e intenten vengarse. Confío en que la centáuride se mantendrá controlada, pero ignoro si Lorelei planee matarnos mientras dormimos. Sirenas, las verdaderas depredadoras del mar.

– "Oh, antes que se me olvide." – Tomé la palabra mientras degustábamos. – "A Cetania y a mí nos ofrecieron trabajo en MON."

Todos quedaron con los cubiertos a medio camino después de eso. Hubo ligeras boqueadas de impresión. Lala me miró incrédula también.

– "¿MON?" – Cuestionó Cerea, sorprendida. – "¿Hablamos del mismo grupo _Monster Ops: Neutralization_?"

– "¿Qué no era _MONster's New Law_?" – Preguntó Miia.

– "Yo supuse que significaba _Monsters of a Neuro_." – Expresó Meroune.

– "Erm… Eso no importa. Pero sí, me refiero a ese mismo MON. A menos que haya otro, claro." – Respondí encogiendo mis hombros.

– "No habrás seducido a Smith para obtener tal favor, ¿verdad, Aria?" – Provocó Rachnera.

– "¡Claro que no!" – Le respondí sonrojada. – "Al parecer, sus superiores quedaron impresionados con lo que mi amiga y yo hicimos. Y con la respuesta tan positiva del público, creen que sería correcto el aceptarnos."

– "Nada como contratar a las sensaciones del momento para ganar publicidad." – Opinó la tejedora, masticando. – "Felicidades, Jaëgersturm; Ahora eres propaganda viviente."

– "Rachnee, no digas eso. Y no hables con la boca llena." – Le reprendió Kurusu. Se dirigió a mí. – "Eso es impresionante, Aria. Te felicito."

– " _Danke, Herr Kommandant_." – Hice una reverencia. – "Pero aún no hemos aceptado. Le solicitamos tiempo a la agente para pensarlo detenidamente."

– "Entiendo. Bueno, de todas formas no podría imaginar mejor trabajo para alguien como tú, Aria." – Opinó el casero. – "Se que lo harías bien."

– "¡Y podrás ir a misiones de espionaje! ¡Y enfrentarás a Liquid Lamia como en Lethal Gear!" – Exclamaba Papi, seguramente refiriéndose a un videojuego.

– "Claro, Papi, lo que digas." – Me reí.

Terminamos de comer. Ayudé a la segadora a lavar los platos, pero esta no tocó el tema de mi reclutamiento. Como le había prometido a la pajarita, me enfrasqué con ella y Suu en una batalla de vida o muerte en el mundo de las carreras virtuales. ¡Ja, nadie puede contra mi gorila y su horda de caparazones azules! ¡Argh, maldito plomero panzón!

Ya acabada la sesión de ocio virtual, supuse que era momento para discutir el pendiente asunto del cuarto de la irlandesa. El lugar quedó peor que la tierra de nadie en Verdún y requeriría una renovación cuantiosa. Al menos esa parte estará cubierta por el gobierno, pero ahora es necesario ver que podemos hacer para remendarlo.

– "¿Y… qué haremos con tu habitación, _Spatzi_?" – Cuestioné a la azulita. – "A menos que no moleste dormir en el piso, hay que arreglarlo."

– "Honestamente, toda la mañana he estado tan ocupada preocupándome por ti que olvidé por completo tal materia."

– "Bueno, al menos estamos juntas en esto. Si lo deseas, te daré mi colchoneta de viaje para que descanses." – Se formuló una idea de repente. – "Aunque dudo que Rachnera te preste su cama, podría solicitarle una hamaca para tu reposo."

– "No deseo la ayuda de esa tejedora ahora, _A chuisle_. Además, aún no hemos inspeccionado los daños de mi dormitorio a fondo."

– "Supongo es verdad. Entonces, vamos."

Entramos a su alcoba e iniciamos a evaluar la magnitud de nuestras acciones anteriores. Sin contar las piezas derruidas de la pared, suelo y hasta techo, el único problema sería la cama. El librero y la mesa de noche no eran primordiales. Recogimos lo que se hallaba regado y mientras yo barría los escombros, Lala organizaba su guardarropa.

– "Nuestra variación de atuendo es minúscula también, _Spatzi_." – Le comenté al ver la cantidad de prendas similares. – "Pero en tu caso, todo te calza a la perfección."

– "¿No te parece algo monótono, Aria?"

– " _Nein_. Además, nunca me canso de esa gabardina que siempre cargas." – Le guiñé. – "Ahora, si cambiaras tu falda blanca por la negra, junto al oscuro traje con botones en medio, créeme que los pedipalpos me vibrarían por lo jodidamente sexy que te haría lucir."

– "¿No opinas que sería demasiado negro?"

– "¡Demasiado caliente, diría yo!"

– "B-bueno… Discúlpame un momento."

La ruborizada irlandesa se retiró. Supongo se apenó por mis comentarios. Yo proseguí barriendo. Después de unos minutos, la dullahan regresó. Mis globos oculares casi se salen de su sitio al verla.

– "¿T-te agrada?" – Preguntó con timidez la segadora, vistiendo la ropa que sugerí.

Mis pedipalpos le respondieron golpeteando el suelo por cuenta propia y juro que empecé a babear. Como lo predije, la indumentaria monocromática le calzaba a la perfección. También vestía sus botas armadas, dándole una apariencia casi bélica.

Quizás es por la influencia germana y el ambiente marcial de Sparassus, pero siempre he tenido un fetiche por lo oscuro y lo militar. Los uniformes negros de la _SturmSchütze,_ la guardia personal de nuestra líder, me encantaban desde niña. Y ahora Lala me ofrecía un fantástico espectáculo con ropa del mismo color. Prontamente, tomé mi celular y simulé marcar.

– "¿ _Allo_ , estación de bomberos? ¡Vengan a mi casa de inmediato, que mi novia está que arde!" – Bromeé.

– "¿Q-que cosas dices, mujer?" – Reclamaba avergonzada la segadora.

– "¿Sí, policía? ¡Hay una chica demasiado sexy en la habitación! ¡Rápido, que estoy en peligro severo de pedirle matrimonio!"

– "¡A-Aria!"

– "Esta es Aria Jaëgersturm con el pronóstico de hoy; Se esperan elevadas temperaturas Abismales y cielo azulado con altas probabilidades de sensualidad irlandesa."

– "¡Deja eso ya, bromista!"

Solté una sonora carcajada. La dullahan estaba roja como una grana pero no ocultaba su sonrisa por los cumplidos. Y en verdad los tenía bien merecidos, lucía fantástica. La abracé y le planté un gran beso en los labios.

– "¡Te ves hermosísima, _Spatzi_!" – Declaré al separar nuestras bocas.

– " _Go raibh maith agat, A chuisle_." – Agradeció ella descansando su cabeza en mí.

– "Aunque a mí me gustas más sin ropa, azulita." – Le susurré alzando mis cejas.

– "¡Oh, tú siempre tan lasciva!" – Se rió dándome ligeros golpes.

– "Je. Pero hablando en serio, te dije que el negro te quedaría excelente. Necesitaré comprarme ropa nueva para no quedarme atrás de la moda."

– "Tu siempre lucirás bien para mí, amor."

– "Ay, que generosa eres conmigo, coshita." – Le di otro beso.

Éramos melosamente bobas, pero lo adoraba. Después de todo, amar es ser ridículas juntas y disfrutarlo. Somos cursis, sí, lo aceptamos… Y que nos dejen en paz. Continuamos trabajando, dejando el espacio como nuevo en lo que se podía.

– "Bien, la cama aún es usable si no la agitas mucho. Espero no te moleste dormir al ras del suelo, las patitas quedaron arruinadas." – Le informé a la peliblanca.

– "No hay problema. Descansar a nivel del piso es la costumbre japonesa."

– "Espero lo reparen pronto. Deberíamos informar a Smith para que manden a los trabajadores."

– "Supongo." – Suspiró la dullahan. – "Pero postérgalo para otro momento. Ahora hay que decidir donde acomodar tus cosas."

– "¿Mis cosas?"

La segadora reaccionó sonrojándose, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sonreí maliciosamente.

– "¿Oh? ¿Acaso la pícara Lala-chan desea que compartamos la misma habitación como una pareja formal?" – Le provoqué mordiendo mis labios. – "¿Tanto necesita el calor alemán de su amada araña?"

– "¡M-m-m-me refie-ero a las cosas que dejaste aquí la n-noche anterior, heredera de los Ja-Jaëgersturm!"

– "Aww…" – La rodeé con mis brazos. – "Yo creí que era porque no podías estar alejada de esta linda rubia por tanto tiempo."

– "¡A-Aria, tonta!" – Se quejó ella sin intentar zafarse de mí. Volteé su rostro en mi dirección.

– "¿Me amas, Lala?" – Susurré.

– "Sabes que sí…"

Unimos nuestras bocas con un húmedo contacto oral. Nunca me cansaré de esto. Me lamí los labios al terminar.

– "Me encantaría vivir en el mismo cuarto contigo, _Spatzi_." – Le afirmé acariciando su barbilla. – "Deja busque mis pertenencias, ¿vale?"

– "D-de acuerdo." – Respondió ruborizada.

Guiñándole tres ojos, me encaminé al ático para recoger mis objetos personales. Será solo un cambio de habitación, pero es muy emocionante. Saludé a la tejedora, quien se encontraba trabajando en su rueda para hilar. Una acción inusual para alguien que puede trabajar perfectamente sin ella.

– "Es la primera vez que te veo usándola, Rachnee." – Le mencioné algo extrañada.

– "Se acercan las fiestas decembrinas y deseaba obsequiarle algo especial a mi Querido." – Respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de la rueca. – "Esta hiladora me permite crear un trabajo de mayor precisión que a mano. Y ni una palabra de esto, ¿sí?"

– " _Jawohl_. ¿Y qué planeas coserle? ¿Un suéter?"

– "Nah. ¿Recuerdas a ese doctor que me obsequió esa medicina para tus ronquidos?"

– "Al cual nunca conocí, por cierto. Pero aún me las debe por darme voz de ardilla."

– "Bien, pues resulta que él reveló mi regalo de Navidad para mi Querido antes de tiempo, precisamente un suéter." – Explicó. – "Ahora debo hacerle algo mejor. Tardaré más, pero valdrá la pena."

– "Ya veo. ¿Qué será esta vez?"

– "Se-cre-to."

– "Bueno, seguro te quedará bien. Siendo una _Parasteatodae_ experta y eso."

– "Me halagas, cazadora. Y veo que ya planeas mudarte con tu tortolita azul." – Se rió. – "Sigue así y la próxima semana habrá boda."

" _No hasta que Cetania acepté también_ " me dieron ganas de agregar. Un momento, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

– "Je. Estos días han estado tan locos que no me sorprendería que eso sucediera." – Bromeé. – "En todo caso, te agradezco el haberme soportado estas semanas, con todo y ronquidos."

– "Gloria a Arachne Todopoderosa, que regresaré por fin al reino de Morfeo."

– "Oh, tú sabes que echarás de menos mis dulces sonidos nasales nocturnos. Y aún recuerdo lo que Miia dijo cuando comíamos."

– "¿Qué te deseaba ver muerta?"

– "Sí, pero aparte de eso." – Me acerqué a ella. – "¿Te chentiste trichte por que penchaste que no volveriach a ver?"

– "¿Te escuchas a ti misma cuando hablas así? Y sinceramente, esa lamia solo escupe tonterías."

– "Rachnera, Rachnera…" – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Siempre abogando por la honestidad excepto la propia."

– "¡Ugh! ¿Ya te vas?"

– "De acuerdo, araña orgullosa." – Torcí mi boca. – "Parece que no puedes aceptar que estabas preocupada."

– "¿Sabes? De pronto la idea de que te hubieran volado los sesos no suena tan mal."

– "Yo también de quiero, tejedora del demonio." – Le saqué la lengua y cargué mis pertenencias. – "Como sea, Edipo ya no seguirá profanando el sagrado santuario de las Euménides con su vituperable presencia. _Auf Wiedersehen, Prätentiöse spinne_ …"

– "¿No olvidas algo, teutona despistada?"

– "¿Mostrarte el dedo de en medio?"

La tejedora me arrojó un par de guantes, largos hasta el codo. Uno negro y otro marrón. Lindos, aunque ignoro el porqué de los colores dispares.

– "Los cosí especialmente extra resistentes para ti, cazadora ingrata." – Afirmó. – "Tu dullahan no querrá cicatrices después de sus sesiones amorosas."

– "Típico de ti, degenerada." – Coloqué mis manos en la cadera. – "Pero gracias. De verdad son bonitos. Nos vemos."

– "¿Aria?"

– "¿Sí?"

Arachnera suspiró, alejando un mechón de cabello en el proceso.

– "Es bueno tenerte en casa." – Sonrió.

– "Gracias, amiga." – Imité el gesto.

Clásica Rachnera, no puedo enojarme con ella. Le arrojé un besito al aire y regresé con Lala. No tardamos mucho en acomodar las cosas. Por suerte, el que yo viajara ligero significaba que no necesitaría de muchos muebles para guardarlas. Coloqué la cruz de hierro de mi abuelo y mi gorra sobre el ropero, a lado de la guadaña de la segadora. Nuestros legados también entablarían amistad, pensé.

El tiempo pasó volando y de pronto, era hora de la cena. Ya que en realidad mi desayuno había sido casi un almuerzo, la irlandesa me preparó una ración extra de carne para compensar. Papi opinó inocentemente sobre mi decisión de cohabitar con la dullahan en el mismo cuarto. Hubo una que otra mueca de sorpresa por parte de los presentes, pero todos estaban de acuerdo. Exhalé. Cuanto agradezco el ahorrarme esos posibles dramas. Por supuesto, les reiteramos que seríamos más cuidadosas cuando nos pusiéramos románticas.

Luego de asearnos, mi chica y yo nos preparamos para compartir nuestra segunda noche juntas. Aún sentía abejitas en el estómago (porque las mariposas se mudaron a mi abdomen) de tan solo pensarlo. Finalmente, somos pareja. ¡Ah, Gran Arachne, qué feliz me siento!

Nos cambiamos a ropas más ligeras. La irlandesa en un vestido blanco más holgado y yo, bueno, la misma indumentaria que siempre cargo. Repito, estar preparada para cualquier imprevisto es costumbre que no desaparece. Ya acostadas, tomamos un libro cada una y procedimos a sumergirnos en sus páginas. Esperaba una ardiente sesión de besos y arrumacos, pero el leer en paz también es aceptable. Además, una no puede tener suficiente de la enciclopedia universal ilustrada de vehículos blindados. Algún día podrás conducir un _Panzer_ VI Tiger, Aria, algún día.

– "¿Lala?"

– "Dime, _A chuisle_."

– "¿No quieres…? Tú sabes…" – Silbé inocentemente. – "¿Un poquito de…?"

– "No planeo basar nuestra relación solamente en placer carnal, Aria." – Respondió regresando a su lectura. – "Es solo la segunda noche. Tengo una eternidad para explorar las artes amatorias contigo."

– "Aww, pero yo quería celebrar. Por lo de evitar ser deportada y eso." – Torcí la boca. – "Me debes al menos que te muerda una nalga como recompensa."

– "Tentadora oferta, pero me temo que la respuesta sigue siendo negativa."

– "¡Jum! Le voy a decir a esa doppelgänger que te acuse con tu mamá."

– "Si mi matriarca se enterara que he decidido iniciar una relación sentimental sáfica con una mortal, nos decapitaría a las dos al instante."

– "¡Argh! ¡Pero tengo ganas de acción!"

– "Podrías invocar al fantasma en el baño."

– "¡Ay, ya ni me lo recuerdes!"

Me di la vuelta y me cubrí con la sábana. Ya que esta no era muy grande y debido a mi extenso tamaño, apenas pude taparme. En verdad necesitamos una cama de mayores dimensiones, Lala está durmiendo literalmente sobre mis piernas.

– "¿Sabes, Lala?" – Volví a hablar, volteándome en su dirección. – "Me parece extraño que no hayas tocado el tema de MON en todo el día."

La dullahan bajó su libro, lo puso a un lado y suspiró, mirando al techo.

– "Aria; El día de ayer no me encontraba meditando en el plano Abismal. En realidad, salí a buscarte." – Confesó. – "Nos hallábamos en la casa, cuando el corazón me dio un salto repentino. Segundos después, el eco de una explosión lejana llegó a mis oídos. La dirección de dónde provino era cercana a la de ese parque recreativo, y ahí supe que el sentimiento oprimiéndome el pecho significaba que estabas en peligro.

No dilaté en hacerme con mi guadaña y armadura, para acudir en tu auxilio. Mis poderes aún no están del todo completos, así que no podía volverme niebla Abismal por mucho tiempo para acelerar el paso, por lo tanto tuve que correr. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían, sin importarme que alguien reclamara al verme con peligrosa arma en mano. Solo me interesarte encontrarte viva.

Entre más me acercaba al epicentro del desastre, más me costaba respirar y la preocupación dentro de mí ser se agrandaba a cada paso que daba. La gente, llena de pánico en sus ojos, huía despavorida en dirección contraria. No por mí, sino por el infierno que se había desatado detrás de ellos. Los gritos de los transeúntes se intensificaron, el olor a fuego y pólvora me inundaba los pulmones y el débil sonido de sirenas resonaba en el ambiente. El mundo era caos absoluto y yo no sabía dónde estabas De nuevo, esa sensación apretando mi corazón se hacía presente, creciendo como la humareda que se extendía hasta el cielo.

Cuando arribé a la escena, las autoridades ya estaban presentes, aislando el lugar del público e inspeccionando los escombros. Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de los agentes de la ley, inicié una desesperada búsqueda por dar contigo. No te encontraba y me impacienté. Interrogué a todos los presentes, preguntando sobre tu paradero, pero solo obtuve respuestas vagas e inconclusas. Mi esperanza colapsaba como los edificios en llamas a mí alrededor. Comencé a temer lo peor.

Pero, entonces algo más dentro de mí, más profundo, me dijo que te hallabas a salvo. Creí que era solo mi mente, queriendo mentirse a sí misma para darse ánimos y evitar perder el control. Sin embargo, el dolor interno cesaba lentamente, hasta desaparecer. Sabía que no habías perecido, pues la vida no se extingue sin gritar, aún en una muerte pacífica.

Noté a esa mujer reptil que habló contigo ese mismo día. Le cuestioné si había atestiguado algo y, aunque no proveyó información sobre lo sucedido, me confirmó que tanto una arachne como una arpía habían sobrevivido. Aquello fue suficiente para mí. Estabas viva, a salvo; Y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Camino a casa, la gente se hallaba reunida frente a los televisores, observando videos borrosos sobre la milagrosa intervención de tu persona y la hija de Taumas. Algunos espectadores te llamaban héroe, otros te consideraban una tonta con suerte. Yo no supe que pensar sobre tus actos y no sabía porque demonios me preocupaba tanto tu vida.

Aún no podía aceptar que te amaba.

Cuando regresé y te encontré en la puerta de mi habitación, no supe si abrazarte o golpearte por arriesgar estúpidamente tu existencia. Me tomaste desprevenida y mientras tú intentabas exponer tus pensamientos, el conflicto en mi interior me llevó a espetar palabras cortantes, casi frías. No es que te odiara, pero estaba tan confundida que reaccioné de tal manera porque no deseaba afrontar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Y entonces me besaste.

No necesité seguir luchando contra mí misma. Toda duda que tuviera se despejó en ese mismo instante y permití a mi corazón suspirar de alivio y llorar de alegría. Las tensiones y preocupaciones que experimenté ese día desaparecieron por completo y simplemente me uní contigo en cuerpo y alma."

Fue una revelación enternecedora de su parte. El saber que le importaba lo suficiente para hacer todo aquello, me hacía más feliz de lo que imaginaba. Con delicadeza, tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé profundamente, con ternura. Lágrimas corrieron por nuestras mejillas y nos enfrascamos en un suave pero firme abrazo. Amo a esta mujer, en verdad que sí. Nos separamos, observándonos con nuestras miradas encantadas. Ella tomó la palabra.

– "Tuve miedo, Aria. Tuve miedo de perderte sin poder decirte lo que sentía por ti. Esa arpía tomó tu primer beso y esos extremistas casi toman tu vida. Estaba aterrada al pensar que ni siquiera sería capaz de reclamar tu alma porque otra agente de la muerte podría adelantarse. Casi te pierdo por completo y ni la eternidad me curaría tan profunda herida."

La irlandesa se acurrucó en mi pecho. La dejé desahogarse.

– "No quiero que algo te pase, Aria. Daría mi inmortalidad a cambio de tu protección eterna, sin pensarlo dos veces. Deseo estar contigo y cuidarte de todo mal en este universo. Porque te amo. Te amo y te necesito." – Sollozó. – "Quizás tu existencia sea efímera para alguien como yo. Solo un parpadeo en la infinita totalidad cósmica temporal; Pero atesoro cada pequeño momento que paso contigo, porque soy feliz. Realmente puedo afirmar que soy feliz."

– "Lala…"

– "Aún tengo ese miedo. Todavía me preocupa que un día ya no pueda ver tu rostro sonreír, sentir tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, escuchar tu melodiosa voz repetir mi nombre o experimentar tus dulces labios encontrarse con los míos. Y si aceptas ese trabajo, el riesgo será todavía mayor."

Ella tenía razón. Si el ser policía en Sparassus, donde el crimen era casi nulo, aún era una actividad peligrosa, no quiero imaginar las contingencias que debería afrontar si me uniera a MON. Me expondría a infinidad de amenazas a diario, incluyendo a las hechas a mi familia o a la misma Lala incluida. Gran Arachne, era una carga demasiado pesada para mí.

– "Y sin embargo…" – Continuó hablando la segadora, secando sus lágrimas. – "Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que aceptes."

Ella se levantó.

– "Comprendo por qué me hiciste tal pregunta, mujer. No era solo para saber mi opinión; Deseabas buscar una excusa para rechazar el puesto." – Aseveró. – "Porque estas asustada. Temes no solo por tu integridad física, sino también al fracaso. Temes a no poder cumplir las altas expectativas que el mundo ha puesto sobre ti. Crees que no eres capaz."

Me descubrió. Miré al suelo, avergonzada. Gracias a su aguda percepción, ella logró ver más allá de mis palabras y destapar lo que me afligía el alma.

– "Aria, lo que hiciste fue un evento único en la vida, no es necesario repetirlo. Caminaste la delgada línea entre esta vida y la otra, y saliste victoriosa. Incluso, salvaste aún más en el proceso. Aquello solo puede calificarse no menos que un milagro." – Afirmo. Entonces, levantó mi rostro para encararme. – "Pero dime, ¿acaso fue un milagro que decidieras hacerles frente a esos rufianes, a pesar de las enormes apuestas en tu contra? ¿Fue un acto divino que usaras los edificios abandonados tácticamente para resguardarte? ¿Fue suerte que seas una soldado entrenada y supieras como usar un arma? Incluso admito que esa arpía aplicó un uso excelente de la velocidad y sorpresa."

– "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

– "Las imágenes de la televisión y los comentarios que escuché en la jefatura fueron muy precisos en detallar tu reporte de batalla, Jaëgersturm." – Reveló. – "Ningún milagro ocurre de la nada, Aria. Fuiste tú, tú lo lograste. Eres la razón por la cual toda esa gente ha vuelto con sus familias a salvo, el porqué cuatro terroristas se hallan tras las rejas. Y lo más importante, eres la razón de que las dos ahora nos encontremos aquí, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, vivas."

Se acercó a mí aún más.

– "No hay nada de malo en temerle a una afrenta tan imponente, especialmente cuando los ojos de todos te juzgan a cada movimiento." – Explicó la irlandesa. – "Pero sé que tienes la temple, la fuerza y la capacidad para llevar a cabo lo que te propongas. Después de todo, tomaste a esta introvertida psicopompo delirante, la sacaste de su solitario mundo y la convertiste en una cocinera ejemplar... Y también, en tu futura esposa."

Aquellas palabras me derritieron al instante. La besé de inmediato. Yo lloraba de alegría, ella también. Nuestros corazones latían al unísono. Le había hecho comentarios similares a Cetania, pero solo Lala sabía cómo decirlo de la manera correcta. La dullahan le hacía honor a las leyendas, poseyendo una habilidosa y convincente lengua de plata. Solo podía amarla más.

– "Eres impresionante, segadora. Tu voluntad todo lo puede."– Le dije, abrazándola.

– "Lo aprendí de una gran cazadora. El amor de mi vida."

– "Te amo, Lala."

– "Y yo a ti."

Sonreímos. Con las manos entrelazadas, nos acostamos sin separarnos. Disfrutamos tranquilamente la paz de la noche, en silencio. Nuestro amor no precisaba más palabras, solo continuar fluyendo por nuestras venas, brindando felicidad absoluta a nuestros cuerpos.

– "Y entonces…" – Hablé de nuevo. – "¿Esta es la parte donde tenemos sexo?"

– "…"

– "…"

Dos chichones en mi cabeza y dormir en el sofá me recordaron que debo aprender a no abrir mi gran bocota.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Yuri, drama, arachnes… y conquista mundial! ¡Qué manera de comenzar el año!

Queremos agradecer a todas las personas que nos han acompañado a lo largo de esta saga, incluyendo a nuestros estimados compañeros **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Alther** , **Endelstadt** y **Arconte** , quienes seguramente serán excelentes subordinados en mi corte imperial. ¡Y vamos por muchos más!

De esta manera me despido y les recuerdo que sus opiniones, reseñas y muestras de sumisión siempre serán bienvenidas. ¡Hasta el próximo episodio! ¡Consuman productos alemanes! ¡Larga vida a la Gran Sirena!

Y ahora… A recordarle a cierta dullahan que nadie la grita a la Emperatriz Universal Absoluta… Ň̜̼̰̳͇̻̔̿̉ͣ̓ͥ͒͜͠Å̷̵͉̞͉͓̟̖̅ͪ͂͒͌̌͡Ḑ̶̲͕̙̤̪͍̬̣͉̃̀̇̓͟Iͭ̀҉͓̞̗͞Ę̯̻̝̭̼̠ͦ̅͌̋ͩ͐ͦ͟͡.̌̉͏̳̳̖.̷̣͇̖̪͙̲ͭͩ́.̥̺ͧ͆ͦ͛̚͡


	24. No es fácil tener esperanza

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, amigos! ¡Soy yo, su escritor preferido!

No, no hablo de ese. ¡Tampoco de ese otro! ¡Estoy hablando de mí! ¡Hey, dejen de burlarse! En fin, aquí con otra entrega de yuri, tonterías y arachnes que sufren por ello. ¡Disfruten!

Ah, y una cosa más. Aquí una pequeña galería con todo el arte que he creado para esta historia. Espero sus ojos no lloren ácido por lo feo de mis obras:

tinyurl PUNTO com / z4ywzge

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El mundo es propiedad de la magnánima Meroune. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. _¡Lorelei Über Alles!_

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

* * *

¡Auch! Dormir en los muebles de la sala es igual de cómodo que descansar sobre piedras. Al menos los chichones ya duelen menos.

Me levanté del sofá y bostecé mientras tallaba mis ojos. El día comenzaba y el reloj indicaba que a pesar de no disfrutar de la compañía de Lala en toda la noche, mi instinto madrugador no decae. Juro no volver a dejar que mi deseo carnal me haga actuar como idiota frente a la irlandesa, no quiero recurrir a otra sesión solitaria en el baño. Y hablando de eso, mejor me doy una ducha.

Dejando el agua tibia y el jabón asear mi cuerpo, me puse a pensar que haría a partir de adelante. Las palabras de la segadora me alentaron lo suficiente y he decidido aceptar la oferta de unirme a MON. Sin embargo, siento que sin Cetania no sería lo mismo. Suspiré al recordar que la castaña se había negado en repetidas ocasiones a entrar juntas. Tal vez ella tenga razón y solo sea una civil que desea vivir en paz, sin una carga de responsabilidad tan grande; Pero aún sigo convencida que la arpía posee un talento que sería invaluable para todos.

Y si soy sincera, la quiero a mi lado.

Gran Arachne, no es fácil amar a dos personas. Debería estar satisfecha, finalmente logré conquistar a Lala, la mujer a quien más deseaba, y esta me correspondió propiamente. Se supone que yo estaría en la cima de la felicidad absoluta. Y de hecho, estoy precisamente ahí, experimentado el cenit de la alegría junto a mi preciosa dullahan.

Pero, mi corazón desea que Cetania también sea parte de esa dicha. Su presencia me motiva y su ausencia me pesa. Y al mismo tiempo, sé que tal cosa es imposible. Amo a Lala, es ella con quien he decidido formar mi futuro y a quien voy a entregar mi devoción. Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón se siente tan mal? ¿Por qué mi alma también?

Opté por no continuar pensando en ello tan temprano, era demasiado pronto para atormentarse con eso. Cerré el paso del agua y luego de vestirme, salí a la cocina, siendo recibida con un beso por mi preciada irlandesa y su nueva aprendiz, Miia. Sonreí al saber que las anteriores enemigas hicieran las paces convertidas en maestra y alumna. Sé que a la segadora le espera un largo y duro camino al tratar de refinar el diamante en bruto que es la pelirroja, pero confío en su infinita paciencia y templanza para soportar el asedio a sus nervios que la lamia le dará. Afortunadamente ella es inmortal, así que podrá sobrevivir a lo que Miia prepare.

Que el Abismo se apiade de tu infortunio, amor.

– "Sí que inició temprano sus clases, chef Lala." – Le comenté a la azulita. – "No esperaba verla tan pronto saliera del baño."

– "Más bien has dedicado un largo tiempo para tu aseo personal, _A chuisle_." – Respondió la dullahan abriendo un empaque de pasta. – "¿Estabas explorando las misteriosas profundidades de la tina?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Pues qué hora son?" – Pregunté.

– "Ocho en punto." – Contestó ella. – "Hace mucho que tu desayuno se encuentra servido en la mesa."

¡¿Qué qué?! ¡¿Tan tarde?!

– "¡Crono eterno! ¡Y yo que deseaba ir a trabajar para despedirme de _Fräulein_ Pin y Winona!" – Exclamé con la mano en la frente. – "¿Pero cómo es posible? Dudo que haya tardado tanto duchándome y el reloj de la sala indicaba claramente que desperté a las seis y media."

– "Disculpa, Aria." – Me habló Miia. – "El reloj de la sala está descompuesto. Creo que olvidamos reemplazarlo."

– "Ya veo." – Suspiré. – "Ni modo. Gracias por informarme, Miia"

– "No hay problema." – Contestó sonriendo. – "Lala, si no te molesta, voy a bañarme."

– "Adelante, Miia." – Le concedió su tutora. – "Proseguiremos después. Buen trabajo mezclando las especias."

Con una reverencia, la ofidia se retiró. Yo me dirigí a la mesa a degustar mi desayuno. Al menos el _Bratwurst_ me reconfortará mi impuntualidad. Demonios, no esperaba levantarme tan tarde. Pasé la noche entera pensando en cómo me desempeñaría en mi nuevo puesto que me acosté pasadas las doce. Combinada con el asunto de Cetania, mi calentura frustrada y la incomodidad del sofá, terminé recorriendo el reino de Morfeo por demasiado tiempo.

– "¿Tan mal te la pasaste anoche tú sola, _A chuisle_? – Cuestionó la irlandesa, sentándose a mi lado para comer.

– "Bueno, aparte de extrañar el abrazar esas caderas, admito que sucedieron demasiadas cosas que me mantuvieron ocupada."

– "Te comprendo. Incluso yo tardé un poco en conciliar el reposo a pesar de que no me es necesario."

– "Je, ¿te arrepentiste por correrme del cuarto, linda?"

– "Fue algo solitario, pero sobreviví como la 101ª Aerotransportada al hallarse aislada en Bastogne."

– "Ya comienzas a usar referencias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, _Spatzi_. Te estoy influenciando peligrosamente." – Me reí. – "Un día vas a despertar queriendo conquistar Polonia."

– "Ni siquiera la Operación Overlord se compara con la hazaña que realizaste al conquistar mi corazón, Aria." – Replicó ingeniosamente.

– "¡Oh, Gran Arachne Divina! ¡Como te amo, mujer!" – Declaré clavándole un gran beso en sus labios.

Lala me conocía perfectamente, siempre sabía que decir para alegrarme. Si lo pienso detenidamente, ella fue la que me conquistó a mí.

– "Aún quiero visitar a las pingüinas, siguen siendo mis jefas después de todo." – Comenté. – "¿Qué hay de ti, _Spatzi_? ¿Aún buscarás empleo o Miia es trabajo de tiempo completo suficiente?"

– "Deseo terminar de instruir a la lamia antes de aventurarme de nuevo al mundo laboral, _A chuisle_." – Contestó cortando su carne.

– "Tremendo reto que te has echado encima, _Cariño_." – Bromeé. – "Pensé que solo le habías dicho eso a la lamia para calmarla."

– "Una dullahan siempre respeta su palabra, Aria. Y te sorprendería saber que la ofidia ha resultado una obediente aprendiz. Algo impulsiva, pero definitivamente salvable."

– "Te creo, guapa. Si una aldeana simplona como yo logró seducir a la muerte misma, Miia puede convertirse en la próxima sensación culinaria."

– "Tampoco exaltemos innecesariamente las hipotéticas capacidades de sus habilidades gastronómicas, Jaëgersturm." – Afirmó. – "Y evita el jactarte del inesperado éxito al obtener mi favor sentimental."

– "De acuerdo, perdón por presumir." – Respondí torciendo la boca. – "Y te enamoraste perdidamente de mí apenas me viste cruzar por esa puerta, no lo niegues."

– "Admiro la seguridad con que has postrado tu ego en tan alto pedestal, mortal."

– "¿Ya volvimos a lo de 'mortal'?"

– "Una actitud tan soberbia frente a la Hija del Abismo no merece menos que un título tan simple."

– "Vaya con la azulita altanera. ¿Quién diría que es la misma que hace un par de noches imploraba a mi lasciva lengua explorar sus íntimos secretos y se retorcía de gozo infinito ante esta?"

– "Sobreestimas tus aptitudes amatorias, descendiente de Arachne."

– "¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario, irlandesa testaruda?" – Me acerqué a su rostro.

– "Desmiénteme, heredera de los Jaëgersturm." – Ella hizo lo mismo.

– "Voy a devorarte por completo, mi deliciosa presa…" – Me relamí los labios.

– "Adelante…"

Un poco sutil carraspeo llamó nuestra atención. Alzamos la vista y nos encontramos con una ruborizada Centorea empujando la silla de una sonrojada Meroune. Después de la regañada que Lala les dio el día de ayer, esta situación no era precisamente la mejor.

– "Ehem…" – Regresé apenada a mi posición inicial. – "E-excelente desayuno, Lala. M-muy nutritivo y delicioso."

– "G-gracias, m-mortal. R-regreso a terminar el resto para las demás." – Se excusó a la cocina, igual de avergonzada.

Fingí comer despreocupadamente, difícil tarea con las acusadoras miradas de la centáuride y la sirena sobre mí. Ay, mamá araña, esos ojos inquisidores son peor que un juez dando sentencia a un condenado a la silla eléctrica. ¡Zeus, Odín, Batman… Cualquier deidad, sálvenme! ¡Envíen un sismo, una inundación, un meteorito, tiburones voladores con rayos láser!

– "¡Cerea, Mero! ¿Desean probar lo que cociné?" – Apareció Miia. ¡Súper Lamia al rescate!

– "¡Ah! ¡Miia!" – Se sorprendió la rubia. – "¿P-preparaste algo?"

– "¡Así es! ¡Y lo hice yo solita!" – Infló su pecho con orgullo. – "Claro, obtuve un poco de ayuda de Lala… ¡Pero yo calenté el arroz y los frijoles!"

– "Miia-san, es una oferta tentadora, pero creo que…" – Intentó escapar Lorelei.

– "¡Ah-ah, Mero!" – La interrumpió la pelirroja. – "¡Este sekihan está para mandarte al infinito y más allá! Aria, ¿no quieres probarlo también?"

Le indiqué claramente el plato que la segadora me sirvió. Me alegro de no haber terminado aún, estoy segura que ese infinito al que ella se refiere es el eterno sufrimiento estomacal. No es que desconfíe de la tutoría de Lala, pero me llevó mucho volver a convertir el sekihan en sinónimo de alimento y no deseo que eso cambie por ahora.

– "Oh, bueno. Entonces, ustedes dos esperen aquí, enseguida les traigo mis obras maestras." – Declaró jovialmente la mujer serpiente.

La centauro y la sirena intentaron fugarse discretamente, pero Miia regresó rápidamente con platillos en mano. Los depositó en la mesa y les indicó a sus pobres víctimas que prepararan sus paladares (y posiblemente, también sus epitafios). Ya que los platos se hallaban tapados, una solo podía imaginar la terrible abominación que emanaría apenas retiraran la cubierta de porcelana. Entonces, la pelirroja orgullosamente mostró el horror culinario que su escamoso cerebro logró maquinar. Volteé hacia el otro lado, no deseaba devolver el estómago.

– "Gran Neptuno…" – Musitó la princesa.

– "Por las herraduras de Quirón…" – Dijo la cuadrúpeda.

Aún cuando era desafiar al sentido común, la curiosidad me ganó. Temerosa, abrí lentamente tres ojos y eché una ojeada a las pobres chicas. Pronto usé los seis al observar lo imposible desarrollarse frente a mí. La comida… El sekihan… ¡Lucía completa y absolutamente normal!

¡No, no exagero! ¡En verdad era un platillo regular! Nada de misteriosas babas multicolores despidiendo vehemente vaho con fétidos aromas o demás infernales creaciones nauseabundas sacadas del libro de brujería más escalofriante. Solo era arroz enrojecido por los colorados frijoles, rojito más, rojito menos.

– "Miia…" – Habló Cerea. – "¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Y tú sola?"

– "Correcto."

– "¿Y estás totalmente segura que es perfectamente comestible?"

– "Por supuesto que sí, desconfiada." – La lamia se cruzó de brazos. – "Lala se encargó de darle el visto bueno."

– "Y ella aún sigue viva…" – Dijo Meroune. – "Tal vez… sea seguro."

– "¡Claro que es seguro!" – Replicó la pelirroja, enojada. – "¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Me esforcé mucho en esto, no sean así conmigo!"

Ambas se miraron incrédulas. Las comprendo, ni siquiera yo podría imaginar que en este día, de esta era geológica, en este preciso plano existencial, Miia sería capaz de concebir algo tan común. Por supuesto, aún quedaba comprobar si el sabor no provocaba parálisis neuronal y suicidio intestinal. Con un sonoro tragar de saliva, las temerosas mujeres tomaron los palillos en sus temblorosas manos (o cuchara en el caso de la rubia europea), hundieron los utensilios en el arroz y con los ojos cerrados, se atrevieron a dar el primer paso a un posible viaje directo a los aposentos de Hades. Las saludé mentalmente, fue un gusto conocerlas.

– "Está… Está bueno…" – Declaró la sirena repentinamente. – "En verdad está delicioso."

– "Concuerdo…" – Se unió la equina. – "El sabor es excelente."

– "¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡La todopoderosa Miia ha demostrado su enorme superioridad de nuevo!" – Proclamó la pelirroja con una sonora carcajada triunfal. – "¡Aria, tú también necesitas degustarlo!"

– "Uhm… No gracias, ya estoy llen-BLUGH!" – Fui interrumpida por una cuchara profanando mi boca.

Santa Arachne, madre de todas, ruega por nosotras, pecadoras…

– "Exquisito…" – Fue mi veredicto al masticar.

– "¡Una victoria más para la imbatible lamia y su sekihan lleno de amor!" – Manifestó la ofidia alzando los puños. – "¡Y pronto el corazón de mi Cariño será todo mío!"

No tendría el toque inmortal que solo Lala era capaz de agregar, pero para alguien cuyas creaciones terminaban con cadáveres frescos para la morgue, este era un paso titánico en la dirección correcta. Juro que aún me debato si esto es real o si ya me morí y me encuentro en alguna de las tantas realidades alternativas que la dullahan ha mencionado. Sea cual sea el caso, admito que este arroz es un deleite al paladar. _Meine göttin_ , si la irlandesa transformó a Miia en una cocinera aceptable en menos de unas horas, me pregunto qué milagros culinarios será capaz de lograr conforme el tiempo avance.

– "¡Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino ahora!" – Afirmaba la lamia impetuosamente. – "¡Mi plan de conquista universal ha dado marcha y pronto todos se arrodillarán ante mí!"

– "Aún estás lejos de cumplir tal objetivo, poiquiloterma." – Contradijo la segadora, apareciendo detrás de ella. – "Te recuerdo que si bien tú preparaste los ingredientes, la técnica de cocción es de mi autoría."

– "¡Lala, no les cuentes!" – Se quejó la pelirroja. – "¡Dijiste que guardarías el secreto!"

– "Espera, ¿entonces ella no cocinó el sekihan?" – Preguntó una decepcionada Lorelei.

– "No del todo." – Aclaró Lala.

Bueno, eso explica realmente mucho. La habilidad de la chica fue un chasco, pero al menos garantiza que la digestión será segura.

– "Sin embargo…" – Prosiguió la peliblanca. – "El sazón es sin duda de ella. Confirmo que la mujer serpiente posee un talento escondido que pretendo sacar a relucir. Su progreso ha sido excepcional y estoy segura que su empeño eventualmente le traerá el triunfo que tanto anhela."

– "Ya veo." – Suspiró Shianus. – "Te felicito entonces, Miia."

– "Gracias, Cerea." – Sonrió la aludida. – "Perdón por querer mentirles. Me dejé llevar un poco."

– "No hay problema Miia-san." – Le reconfortó la sirena. – "Confío en que algún día tendremos la fortuna de saborear un platillo completamente suyo."

– "Tenlo por seguro, Mero." – Afirmó la reptil, guiñándole.

Papi, Suu y Rachnera pronto nos dieron los buenos días y se unieron a la mesa. Se sorprendieron (y asustaron) al oír que la lamia había participado en la cocina, pero la irlandesa les calmó. Mientras comíamos, no evité notar la ausencia de alguien importante.

– "¿Dónde está _Herr Kommandant_?" – Cuestioné a las presentes.

– "Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco lo he visto en toda la mañana." – Dijo la pelirroja.

– "Puedo confirmar que no se haya en su habitación." – Aseguró Rachnera.

– "No intentaste seducirlo al despertar, ¿verdad, arachne?" – Le interrogó Cerea.

– "Tranquila, yegua malpensada. El ático está directamente sobre su habitación y siempre sé cuando él se halla en la casa."

– "Quizás… ¡Fue secuestrado por alguna mujer que lo desea para sí misma!" – Opinó la soñadora Meroune. – "¡Y ahora se debate entre rechazar su amor o entregarse al tentador placer de la carne prohibida!"

Antes que pudiéramos refutar las boberías de la acuática, la puerta se abrió y un fatigado Kimihito se desplomó sobre la puerta una vez cerrada. Cargaba varias bolsas en ambas manos.

– "¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!" – Preguntó una preocupada Miia, asistiéndolo. – "¡¿Dónde estabas?!"

– "Uf… Lo siento chicas…" – Respondió recobrando el aire. – "Salí a comprar temprano… Y la prensa no dejaba de seguirme…"

– "Esos entrometidos, siempre inmiscuyéndose en lo que no les importa." – Espetó la centáuride mientras ayudaba a su casero. – "Mi Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?"

– "Sí, gracias, Cerea." – Le sonrió el muchacho, provocándole el ruborizar. – "Al menos traje muchos víveres para Miia. ¿Cómo va su progreso, Lala?"

– "Una nave algo tosca de timonear, pero presiento que llegaremos a buen puerto, Kimihito." – Contestó la segadora.

– "Cariño, ¿acaso saliste solo por mí?" – Cuestionó la lamia.

– "Bueno, estaba preocupado porque estuvieras plenamente abastecida para continuar creando tus obras. Ojalá te sea suficiente, Miia." – Replicó Kurusu tallando su cuello.

– "¡Oh, Cariño!"

Extasiada de felicidad por la consideración de su amado hospedador, la pelirroja estrujó con fuerza al pobre chico. Fue necesario que Cerea, Mero y Rachnera intervinieran para evitar que lo asfixiara. Ya liberado, este fue arremetido de nuevo por los fervorosos besos de la ofidia, extendiéndose a diestra y siniestra por todo su rostro. Bajo las claras protestas de la centauro, la sirena y una renuente tejedora, volvieron a frenarla antes que se atreviera a hacer contacto oral. Las demás solo observábamos entre ternura por el acto de Kurusu y horror al verlo sufrir por el sofocante agarre de la reptil.

– "¿Hicimos bien o mal en motivarla, _Spatzi_?" – Le susurré a la dullahan.

– "Quizás fuimos demasiado lejos, _A chuisle_." – Replicó mientras veíamos al casero tornarse tan azul como ella por tercera ocasión.

Ya habiendo acabado de comer y con los ánimos de Miia de vuelta a la normalidad, me dispuse a hacer una visita a la nevería, pensando en un último día de trabajo antes de decirles adiós a Pin y Winona. Kimihito me advirtió de la invasiva prensa pero le aseguré que no se preocupara. La irlandesa me acompañó al dirigirme a la salida.

– "¿Estarás bien yendo a pie hasta ese lugar con toda la atención sobre tu persona, Aria?" – Preguntó la segadora al tiempo que sacudía mi camisa.

– "Seguro, querida. Esta araña sabe cuidarse sola."

– "Quisiera ir contigo para estar más calmada."

– "Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, Lala, tengo todo bajo control." – Acaricié su cabeza.

– "Por cierto, ¿no has comentado nada a los medios o sí?"

– "De hecho, no he hablado con nadie que no sean agentes policiacos o mis conocidos cercanos en estos dos días. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

– "Pensaba en si harías público el estado de nuestra relación." – Contestó abrazándome.

– "¿Preocupada por las posibles admiradoras, azulita?"

– "La fama siempre trae tentaciones, _A chuisle_. Y sé que esa arpía aún no se ha dado por vencida."

– "Descuida, amor." – Le aseguré besando su frente. – "Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. Los seis de ellos."

– "Vuelve a casa temprano, Aria."

– "Lo prometo, Lala. ¿Deseas que te traiga algo?"

– "Felicidad eterna."

– "Yo hablaba de algún helado pero igual puedo cumplir tal petición."

Reímos ante tan cursi chiste y nos besamos tiernamente en los labios. Con un 'Te amo' y una sonrisa de despedida, me di la vuelta y emprendí camino a mi destino. No me molesté en ocultar mi presencia, pensé que sería inútil tratar de huir de las preguntas de los curiosos, manifestación de la era de la información misma. Además, me gustaba la idea de ser la sensación del momento debido a un acto considerado heroico y no por alguna estupidez. Al menos me recordarán dignamente y no como un horrible _meme_ de internet, pensaba. Afortunadamente, nadie me molestó en el trayecto. Hmm… Quizás mi supuesta fama ya acabó.

– "¡ _Guten Morgen, meine Kommandanten_! – Saludé a mis jefas apenas crucé la entrada. – "Siento presentarme hasta ahora, pero casi me vuelan la cabeza… ¡Literalmente!"

– "¿ _Pauk_?" – Se extrañó la pingüino rusa al verme.

– "Hola, jefa Pin. ¿Cómo ha estado?"

– "¡Jaëgersturm! ¡Volviste!" – Se incorporó para abrazarme. – "¡Jar jar! ¡La adalid de la justicia regresa a esta humilde nevería!"

– " _Danke schön_ , jefa. Pero no hice gran cosa." – Le regresé el gesto. Ah, esa ropa soviética que es muy calientita.

– "¿Bromeas? ¡Le diste en la mera _matushka_ a esos malditos elfos!"

– "¿Elfos? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Esos desgraciados orejudos recibieron lo que merecen!"

Cierto, se supone que ataque liminales, no humanos. Buen trabajo del departamento policiaco, debo reconocer.

– "Cuida esa boca, salchicha alemana." – Habló de repente Winona, acercándose. – "No me obligues a meterte al congelador con todo y pedipalpos."

La adelaida hizo a un lado un mechón de su cabello, dejando en evidencia sus orejas puntiagudas. Ups, parece que olvido que esa es una característica muy común entre liminales. Las mías lucen humanas, un trato muy particular en mi familia. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Lala es la única en la casa con oídos de apariencia humana, sin contar a Kurusu. Y ya que me doy cuenta, estoy divagando en temas triviales de nuevo. ¿Soy realmente así todo el tiempo? ¿En verdad disfruto monologar mentalmente sobre sandeces irrelevantes? ¿Si tengo paperas… tendré pa' manzanas?

– "¡Jaëgersturm, te dije que prestes atención!" – Fui traída a la realidad por una enfadada canadiense.

– "¡Ah! ¡ _J-Jawohl, Fräulein_ Winona! ¡D-disculpe! ¿Qué deseaba informarme?"

– "Ya que finalmente estás aquí, sígueme a la parte trasera."

– "¡ _Verstanden_!"

Diablos, siempre parezco andar en otro mundo en el momento menos indicado. Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarme en cosas más importantes, como en darles la noticia de mi retiro a mis superiores y… ¡Cierto, hablar con Cetania! ¡No podría unirme a MON sin ella a mi lado! Pero… ¿Cómo lograr convencerla? Ella fue muy clara al negarse y aunque quizás solo necesitara algo de tiempo para meditarlo, es posible que en verdad sea un rechazo definitivo. Tengo que pensar en una solución.

Hmm… Curiosamente, tampoco he visto las orejas de la pajarita. ¿Serán también puntiagudas? Bueno, Papi así las tiene y supongo que la rapaz igual. Quizás yo soy la única fenómeno que luce humana. Es más, tampoco he notado las de Rachnera, su peinado siempre las oculta muy bien. ¿Y qué hay de Suu? Es decir, ¿Acaso ella necesita orejas en primer lugar?

¡Por el martillo de Hefesto! ¿Es ella una mujer siquiera? ¡¿Qué tal si en realidad ella es un chico?! ¡Santa Arachne, y nos toqueteó a todas, incluso a Lala! ¡Argh, voy a rociarle tanta agua a esa limo que hasta sus fermiones se desintegrarán por completo! ¡Me importa un bledo si desafío la física cuántica!

– "¡Maldita sea, Jaëgersturm! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que me escuches?!" – Vociferó Winona.

– "¡Ay! ¡P-perdón, jefa! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡¿Q-qué desea que haga?!" – Hice excesivas reverencias de disculpa.

– "¿Acaso esos terroristas te llenaron de plomo la materia gris? ¡Te dije que te quites la ropa!"

– "¡¿Q-q-qué?!"

– "¡Ya me oíste, araña! ¡Desnúdate!"

¡Ay, no! ¡No otra vez! ¿Acaso ella planea…?

– "Ten, le dimos unos cuantos retoques rápidos. Ahora que eres famosa, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para usarlo." – Informó la adelaida con una infame indumentaria en sus aletas.

¡Por el Olimpo, el Tártaro y todos los niveles intermedios! ¡La pesadilla se repite de nuevo! ¡No… NO!

– " _Fräulein_ Winona… Por favor… No me haga esto…"

– "Tonterías, patas flacas. Ayer no abrimos por todo el problema de los atentados y hoy debemos trabajar el doble." – Explicó la canadiense. – "Empezamos algo tarde pero aún podemos alcanzar la hora pico."

– "Se lo suplico, por lo que más quiera… ¡No me haga usar ese maldito disfraz de pingüino!"

– "¿Alguna razón en particular, alemana?"

– "¡Es horrible, abominable y absolutamente ridículo! ¡Parece más un forúnculo dicromático que un ave del ártico!"

– "Pfff... Cuestión de gustos. Y es del antártico, teutona descerebrada."

– "¡Lo que sea! ¡No quiero ponérmelo!"

– "¡Jaëgersturm, es una orden!"

– "¡ _Nein_!"

– "¡Escucha, patas de alambre! ¡O te lo pones o te despido!"

– "¡Yo pensaba renunciar de todas formas!"

– "¡No puedes! ¡Tu contrato especifica que antes de renunciar debes trabajar un mínimo de cuatro horas con el uniforme de la empresa! ¡Eso incluye el disfraz, ahora vístete!"

– "¡Prefiero andar desnuda que usar ese traje tan humillante!"

– "¡Eso podemos arreglarlo!"

– "¡¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo, _Fräulein_ Winona?!"

A pesar de su reducido tamaño (tan pequeña como Manako), la pelinegra se las arregló para jalar mi camisa hasta dejarme a su nivel, cara a cara. Los ojos color esmeralda de la adelaida brillaban de furia y su voz era guturalmente iracunda. Santa Arachne, ¿acaso en Canadá solo saben criar psicópatas?

– "Porque tu maldita cajita de almuerzos me causó una jodida infección estomacal por dos días enteros." – Espetó rabiosa. – "Dos días yendo constantemente al baño. Dos días en los que mi esfínter ardía como las llamas del mismísimo infierno. Y para colmo, el papel higiénico se acaba cuando suceden los ataques y las tiendas se encuentran cerradas, obligándola a una a recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

¿Sabes lo jodidamente doloroso que es limpiarse la cola con periódico y más con estas aletas? ¿Y después quedar con el maldito culo ennegrecido por la tinta y herido por las raspaduras? Pin no paró de burlarse por cuarenta y ocho horas. Cuarenta-y-ocho-horas, Jaëgersturm. Te salvé el trasero con tu novia azul… Y mi recompensa fue dolor innecesario en el mío.

¡AHORA PONTE ESE PUTO DISFRAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS!"

La pingüina me arrojó hacia la pared con la titánica fuerza de una ogresa. Yo estaba tan asustada que juro que mi conducto excretor tuvo una fuga prematura. ¡Esta enana es peor que los terroristas! ¿Y dónde está Perseo para salvarme de esta monstruosa Gorgona? Suspirando en resignación, me quité la ropa para cambiarme a la horrible botarga.

Gran Tejedora celestial, si no hubiera sido por esa saltarina… ¡Es verdad! ¡Todo es culpa de esa condenada Rachel! ¡Argh, si la vuelvo a ver, ahora sí que me la comeré de un solo bocado! Pero ya me vengaré después, ahora a rebajarme en público. Dioses, tengan piedad.

Me puse frente a la tienda con un cartel en las aletas invitando a los transeúntes a probar nuestros productos. Vestir esta cosa es una verdadera tortura, no solo por la denigrante apariencia, sino por el tremendo calor que mete. Estaremos casi en invierno pero sudo como cerdo en verano. Gah, solo espero que nadie me reconozca con esta indigna indumentaria.

– "¡Mira mamá, es Aria Onee-chan!" – Exclamó una pequeña lamia color dorado. – "¡Vamos a saludarla!"

¡Ay, no! ¡Es esa lamía que se perdió aquella vez! ¡No, no me vean!

– "¡Hola, Aria-san!" – Saludó la madre de la niña. – "¿Cómo has estado?"

– "He estado mejor, créame, señora… Uhm…"

– "Steno, Steno Sprins." – Confirmó la mujer dándome la mano. – "Con el ajetreo de la última vez, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de presentarme adecuadamente."

– "¡Aria Onee-chan! ¡Vimos lo que hiciste en la tele!" – Declaró entusiasmada la menor. – "¡Te enfrentaste a los señores malos! ¡Y les hiciste '¡pum!' y luego '¡bang!' y luego…"

– "Ami, querida, vas a abochornarla." – Le calmó su progenitora. – "¿Por qué no entras a la tienda por un helado mientras yo hablo con tu Onee-chan?"

– "Bueno." – Aceptó la infante ofidia. Antes de retirarse, me dio un fuerte abrazo. – "¡Aria Onee-chan, cuando crezca, quiero ser tan fuerte como tú!"

– "Gracias, Ami-chan. Te aseguro que serás la lamia más fuerte y poderosa en el mundo entero." – Le acaricié la cabeza. Por los dioses, esta niña sí que es linda.

Mientras la chiquilla se deslizaba hasta el interior de la nevería, la señora Steno volvió a hablarme.

– "Lo que hiciste fue sinceramente impresionante, Aria-san. Tú y esa arpía rapaz han hecho mucho por todos nosotros."

– "Bueno, solo tuve la suerte de que esa arpía me cubriera la espalda mientras yo me creía Sylvester Stallone." – Me reí. – "Y le agradezco sus palabras, Steno-san."

– "No hay problema. Ahora, ¿alguna oferta que me recomiendes?"

– "Todo es comestible." – Respondí bromeando. La lamia se rió.

– "Ya veo. Bien, creo que igual pediré algo. Nos vemos, Aria-san y que tengas un excelente día."

– "Igualmente, Steno-san."

Puf. Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Y afortunadamente no hizo mención de este inicuo disfraz. Los minutos pasaron y a pesar de las miradas burlonas de algunas personas, todo transcurría de manera normal. Entonces, un muy escamoso par apareció. Una era una wyvern de pelo púrpura azuloso y la otra persona era, si mis capacidades deductivas no fallan, un dragonewt. Sé que no es un dragón puro porque las colas de estos suelen ser más gruesas y con escamas más grandes, además de esa aura tan noble que desprenden. La pareja parecía muy alegre conversando entre sí. Fue ahí que noté las sutiles facciones femeninas de la casi andrógina dragonewt.

Oh, vaya, parece que son lesbianas. Sentí un genuino deseo de ayudar a alguien con mis mismas preferencias y sin importarme mi tonta apariencia, les hice señas para que se acercaran. Ambas lo hicieron y les ofrecí una enorme sonrisa. Las especies dracónidas y las arachnes hemos sido enemigas en el pasado, pero confiaba en que estas no tuvieran tales prejuicios. Bien, hora de jugar a Eros y cumplir mi trabajo al mismo tiempo.

– "¡ _Willkommen, Fräuleins_!" – Las saludé. – "Un par de bellas dragoncitas tan unidas es una vista maravillosa y estoy segura que ambas están disfrutando de su paseo. Sin embargo, permítanme ofrecerles humildemente la oportunidad de alegrar también su paladar como su corazón."

– "¿De qué hablas, patas largas?" – Preguntó secamente la wyvern.

– "¡De nuestra oferta especial! ¡Solo por hoy, ofrecemos un increíble descuento en nuestras combinaciones tropicales y conos extra-grandes!"

– "Lo siento, no estamos interesadas." – Replicó la rubia dragonewt. – "Vamos, Erin, se hace tarde."

– "¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan!" – Me apresuré a detenerlas. – "¡Les interesa, créanme!"

Las dos se dieron la vuelta, evidentemente molestas por mi insistencia.

– "Tienes un minuto." – Espetó la chica de pelo cabellos púrpura.

– "Gracias, amiga." – Le sonreí como pude. – "Sé que el helado no te parecerá gran cosa, pero te aseguro que quedarás encantada con nuestro delicioso cono estilo Guardia Roja."

– "¿Qué tiene de especial?" – Inquirió la rubia.

– "Es un cono curvo… Cono. Curvo." – Enfaticé ambas palabras. – "Y a usted, linda wyvern, le apuesto que se sentirá en la cima del mundo al probar su archirrequeterrecontra delicioso sabor… ¡A fresita!"

Como si hubiera blasfemado en contra de ella, la wyvern me estrelló contra la pared usando sus alas y amenazándome con su afilada cola puntiaguda. Su mueca de odio puro dejaba ver claramente unos afiladísimos colmillos. ¡Ay, mamá araña! ¡Hoy todo el mundo está demente!

– "¿Qué acabas de decir, maldita _skeever_ de ocho patas?" – Preguntó la dracónida furiosa. – "¿Acaso osas llamarme… Fresita?"

– "¡H-h-hablo del helado! ¡Por el arco de Artemisa, me refiero al helado!" – Aseguré nerviosa. – "¡Por favor, no se exalte frente a su novia!"

– "¡¿Novia?! ¡¿Qué rayos estás insinuando, _Nikriin_?¡"

– "¡N-no, nada!"

– "Erin, por favor…" – Le calmó su compañera. – "Déjala, no vale la pena."

– " _Krosis_ …" – Masculló la wyvern. Volvió a mostrarme sus intimidantes dientes y se acercó aún más a mi cara. – " _Koraav Dilon Kip_ …"

Con aquellas misteriosas palabras, me soltó para dejarme caer torpemente al suelo. Dando un último bufido, ambas mujeres se alejaron del lugar mientras yo trataba de recuperar mi respiración y control sobre mis habilidades motrices. Pasaron un par de segundos más cuando un hombre, lleno de vendajes, entró a escena. Lucía peor que un sobreviviente de la Batalla del Somme y cojeaba un poco.

– "Disculpa…" – Me preguntó entre jadeos de cansancio. – "¿Viste pasar a un par de dragonas por aquí?"

Solo le apunté con mi tembloroso dedo en la dirección que las aludidas tomaron. El tipo me agradeció y prosiguió su camino. Ya alejado, exhalé hasta vaciar el oxígeno en mis pulmones para luego volverlos a llenar. Una vez calmada, reaccioné apropiadamente: ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dije a esa enferma mental?! ¡Malditas wyverns, con razón coleccionamos sus esqueletos en la fortaleza de Himmelsrand!

– "Vaya, eso explica porque aquella escamosa nunca duró mucho con nosotras." – Mencionó Pin caminando hacia mí y con un vaso en sus aletas.

– "Y yo solo quería ser amable…" – Musité, reincorporándome. – "¿Contrataron a una de esas alguna vez, jefa?"

– "Una dragonewt. Se parecía a una de ellas, a lo mejor son primas." – Me entregó el vaso. Ah, un poco de agua fría.

– " _Danke_ , jefa." – Bebí un poco para refrescar mi seca garganta. – "Son de personalidad difícil, ¿cierto?"

– " _Da_. Se creía la muy salsa. Y siempre trataba de seducir a cualquier clienta reptiloide."

– "¿También era lesbiana?"

– "Difícil de creer que fuera chica con lo masculina que lucía. Incluso usaba un corte de machorra como el tuyo."

Un momento, ¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello? ¡Pero si es idéntico al de la mítica Erika Kriegtochter! ¡Bah! ¿Qué sabe una rusa de moda capilar de todas formas?

– "Pero el principal problema era el frío." – Continuó ella. – "Ya sabes, poiquilotermos y esas tonterías. En fin, vine a ver si te encontrabas bien."

– "Lo estoy, relativamente. Gracias por el agua, jefa."

– "No hay problema. Y perdona a Winny, ese asunto de enfermarse le afectó muy fuerte. No le guardes rencor."

– "Bueno, gracias a este feo disfraz no muchos me han reconocido. No creo que sea fácil ser medio famosa."

– "Ah, te comprendo, _pauk_. Cuando supieron que tú eras empleada nuestra, los medios intentaron sacarnos un millón de preguntas a Winny y a mí." – Se rió la rusa. – "Por suerte, Winona sabe cómo manejar a la gente. Aunque no negaré que nos has ayudado un poco a esparcir la palabra de la tienda."

– "Me alegro de ser útil, jefa." – Reí también.

– "¿Es cierto que planeas renunciar, _devushka_?" – Cuestionó con tono preocupado.

– "Lo es." – Suspiré. – "No es que no me guste el empleo, pero me ofrecieron uno mucho más apto para mis habilidades. No lo tome a mal, _Fräulein_ Dragovskaya."

– "Nah, está bien, Jaëgersturm. Todos necesitamos perseguir lo que mejor nos acomode en la vida."

– "Aún así, las extrañaré a ambas."

– "Igual yo, _pauk_." – Puso su aleta en mi espalda. – "Pero al menos Winny dejará de ganar en las apuestas. ¡Jar jar!"

Y yo no tendré que seguir cayendo en sus trampas. La eslava se retiró adentro y yo continué viendo a la gente ir y venir. Me tomé el tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con Cetania. ¿Cómo la convenceré de entrar conmigo a MON? ¿Acaso tendré que recurrir a…? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Eso solo se le ocurriría a esa excéntrica sirena!

– "Disculpe la interrupción, señorita, ¿pero acaso usted no será Aria Jaëgersturm?" – Llamó mi atención una profunda voz masculina.

Volteé en su dirección y me encontré con un hombre en traje de pingüino. No, no un disfraz como el mío, hablo de un fino y elegante traje de etiqueta color blanco y negro, comúnmente apodado 'de pingüino'. Poseía una evidente apariencia extranjera y un corto cabello castaño, como sus ojos y su corta barba refinada. Yo era más alta que él, pero me sentí muy pequeña frente a su distinguido porte, casi aristocrático.

– "Uhm, sí, soy yo." – Respondí tímidamente. – "¿Se le ofrece algo, señor…?

– "Maxon. Edward Corbett Maxon." – Contestó ofreciendo su mano. – "Soy el dueño del restaurante _El Sazón de Pachylene_."

– "¡Ah, mucho gusto, señor Maxon!" – La estreché de vuelta. – "¡Yo soy Ari…!"

Me detuve cuando recordé que el ya lo sabía. El sujeto soltó una ligera risa por mi nerviosismo. Diablos, actúo como una idiota y para colmo estoy metida en esta botarga ridícula. La vida es injusta.

– "Perdón por eso." – Me disculpé.

– "Está bien, querida. Solo paseaba un rato por la urbe y decidí visitarte al divisarte a lo lejos." – Explicó el hombre. – "No deseo quitarte mucho de tu tiempo, solo agradecerte personalmente por haberles dado una muy merecida lección a esos nativistas extremos."

– "Oh, _danke schön_ , señor Maxon." – Hice una reverencia. – "Honestamente, ni yo me creo que haya logrado tan venturosa hazaña."

– "Las mejores sorpresas son las que nadie espera." – Afirmó. – "Je, tu valentía me recuerda un poco a mi bella Pachy en nuestra juventud. Y aún sigue siendo la arpía más osada que he conocido."

– "¿Entonces la tan mencionada Pachylene es su cónyuge?" – Me sorprendí. – "Siempre creí que el matrimonio entre especies aún estaba sancionado por la ley y eso."

– "Bueno, eso fue hace varios ayeres. También me sirvió de mucho contar con grandes y poderosas amistades." – Mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. – "Y sinceramente, ¿crees que el gobierno sería tan cruel para separar a una mujer y a tres lindas niñas de su familia por una tonta ley?"

– "De hecho, sí."

– "Lo sé, por eso me aseguré de recordarles quién soy."

– "Oh. Sí, tiene razón." – Comprendí. – "Usted luce como alguien muy importante, debí haberlo imaginado."

– "Te agradezco el cumplido, amiga." – Rió otro poco. – "No negaré mi éxito en el mundo empresarial, pero honestamente, me encanta disfrutar de la vida común y corriente, como ahora. Por eso decidí abrir un restaurante; Es más tranquilo que cualquiera de mis atareados empleos por los que pasé, atrapado en letárgicas juntas con un montón de carcamales burocráticos."

Ah, Winona compartía una opinión idéntica a la del señor Maxon. Quizás hasta sean compatriotas. El volvió a tomar la palabra.

– "Mi esposa quería felicitar a esa compañera tuya, una arpía rapaz."

– "Sí, Cetania. Ahora está en su casa y creo que no desea hablar con nadie por el momento."

– "La comprendo perfectamente y eso es lo que le dije a mi Pachylene. Tal vez le enviemos una carta como agradecimiento cuando se desocupe."

– "¿Su esposa no le acompaña ahora?"

– "No, ella está en este momento con las alas llenas con nuestras hijas. Tres ya son multitud, pero aún así decidimos tener una cuarta que nacerá en pocos meses."

– "Ah, los felicito por ello."

– "Gracias." - Mostró una amplia sonrisa. – "Ahora, espero no lo encuentres ofensivo, pero mi mujer siempre habló mal de ustedes, las arachnes. Solía mencionar algo relacionado con su aldea en Okutama. Creo que me hubiera reclamado el dirigirte la palabra en primer lugar."

– "Oh…" – Bajé un poco la mirada. – "No la culpo, señor. La masacre de Okutama es uno de los más infames sucesos en la historia de nuestra especie."

No deseaba revelar que fue precisamente mi nación quién perpetró tan horrendo acto contra la sociedad arpía. Una enorme mancha que difícilmente borraría el tiempo, solo opacada por el lago de sangre creado por el genocidio total de las empusas durante la formación de Sparassus.

– "Tranquila, Aria, no estoy aquí para culparte de algo. Incluso mi mujer cambió un poco su opinión después de ver tu hazaña." – Colocó su mano en mi hombro. – "Y si gustas, me encantaría ofrecerte un último consejo."

– "Por supuesto." – Acepté. El hombre suspiró antes de comenzar.

– "Bien. Aria, estoy seguro que ya debes haber escuchado la frase "Toda gloria es pasajera". Eso es algo que yo conozco bien." – Alzó la mirada al cielo. – "Un día estás en el equipo estrella de Toronto y al siguiente tu legado solo es una vieja camiseta olvidada en un armario."

Suspiró de nuevo y colocó sus manos detrás de él, sin duda remembrando recuerdos poco gratos del pasado.

– "Pero eso no significa que uno deba darse por vencido y quedarse con la cola entre las patas." – Aseveró con determinación. – "Un día toda esta atención que tú y tu amiga reciben se desvanecerá tan rápido como llegó. Sus nombres serán reemplazados por otros en la fugaz lista del interés público. Las hazañas serán solo una anécdota curiosa en alguna enciclopedia en línea.

Y aún así, no deben dejar que aquello les desanime. Porque su proceder no fue motivado por deseos de popularidad o gloria, ni inmortalizarse en las páginas de la historia. Fue porque deseaban ayudar, poner de su parte para actuar en contra de la injusticia, aportar algo al mundo. Ni todo el anhelo de fama y fortuna es capaz de motivar tan altruista causa.

Sé que es fantástico cuando el universo parece alabar cada palabra, cada movimiento que realizas. Todo es aplausos y dádivas hasta que la función termina, el telón cae y los asientos quedan vacíos. Pareciera que ya no le importas a nadie. Pero al final, lo que cuenta realmente en esta fría existencia, son tus acciones. Quizás nadie te dé las gracias cuando arriesgues la vida tras bambalinas para detener al loco con el detonador en mano, pero recompensa suficiente es el conocer que las personas pueden salir de sus casas sin tener miedo.

No hay mejor satisfacción que saber que ningún monstruo le borrará la sonrisa a un niño de la cara."

Eso me llegó profundo. Después de la historia que Smith nos reveló, aquellas palabras sonaban con mucho peso.

– "El punto de todo este largo discurso, es que nunca dejen caer su espíritu por la aparente indiferencia. Y que siempre alces la cabeza con orgullo.

Tal vez ahora te sientas muy humilde por vestir ese jocoso disfraz frente a alguien como yo, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que hiciste por todos en ese centro comercial te hace mucho más grande y honorable que cualquier político millonario inútil y apático que se encuentre en el poder." – El tipo me miró fijamente. – "Jamás dejes de creer en ti, Aria. La grandeza de una persona no se mide por lo que se posee, sino por lo que puede ofrecer."

Quedé sin palabras. Estaba ahí, paralizada, sin poder ofrecer más que una mirada atónita por tan profundas verdades.

– "Siempre serás bienvenida en nuestro restaurante." – Dijo estrechando de nuevo mi mano. – "Que tengas buen día, Jaëgersturm. Nos vemos."

– "Gracias, señor Maxon." – Fue lo único que pude articular.

– "Llámame Eddie." – Me guiñó el ojo.

Con eso, el hombre continuó su caminar hasta perderse en el horizonte y el conglomerado de personas. Por Atenea, primero Lala me exorciza el miedo al fracaso y ahora alguien más despeja las dudas sobre mi utilidad. Era cierto, no seré la más impresionante, la más ilustre o valiente arachne en el vasto mundo; Pero pondré mi granito de arena para hacerlo un poco mejor. Cerré mis ojos y sonreí. Agradecía estar rodeada de personas tan sabias, cuyas palabras me empeñaré en seguir.

– "¡Sí, es ella! ¡Señorita Jaëgersturm! ¡¿Qué opina de la propuesta para revocar la ley que prohíbe el matrimonio entre especies?!" – Cuestionó abruptamente alguien.

– "¿Eh?"

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré rodeada de todo un _bululú_ de reporteros y fotógrafos. Ochenta por ciento de mi vista estaba bloqueada por micrófonos, grabadoras y cámaras de diferentes tamaños. Con todo hablando al mismo tiempo y tan cerca, difícilmente podía distinguir su bombardeo de interrogaciones que me arrojaban. Era más difícil con el flasheo al tomar fotos.

– "¿Qué opina de la popularidad del culto al cangrejo ermitaño?" – Preguntó otro sujeto.

– "¿Eh? ¿Cangrejo?"

– "¡Señorita! ¿Cree que el Reino Sirena del Pacífico sea un peligro latente como claman los políticos?" – Inquirió un tercero.

– "¿Cuál reino?"

– "¡Aria! ¿Considera que las acciones del profesor Sarver son éticamente cuestionables?"

– "¿Y ese quién es?"

– "¿Es verdad que usted y la arpía Cetania sostienen una relación sentimental?"

– "¡¿Qué?!"

– "¿Confirma la posible invasión de fantasmas en su casa?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No!"

¿Cómo se entera esta gente de todo eso en primer lugar?

– "¿Son ciertos los rumores acerca de un romance con una dullahan?"

– "Bueno, de hecho eso…"

– "¿Realmente planea unirse a MON?"

– "Yo aún…"

– "¿Qué opina de la nueva película sobre el soldado James Bullock?"

– "¿Uh?"

– "¿Por qué la arpía cruzó el camino?"

– "¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?!"

– "¿Es posible que el amor surja entre una doppelgänger y una wyvern?"

– "Supongo, pero…"

– "¡Señorita! ¿Quién descubrió América?"

– "¡Tú deberías estar en la escuela!"

– "¡Jaëgersturm! ¿Es cierto que usted y Cetania son amantes?"

– "¡Ya preguntaron eso!"

– "¿Le gustan depiladas o al natural?"

– "¡¿Qué clase de cuestión es esa?!"

– "Marvel o DC?"

– "¡¿De qué rayos habla?!"

– "¿Prefiere estar arriba o abajo?"

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "¿Son ciertos los rumores de su fetiche por los pingüinos?"

– "¡Aaahh!"

Me abrí paso entre todo ellos y salí corriendo hacia ningún lugar en particular. En mi camino, choqué con una pobre niña y su amiga fénix, ambas huyendo despavoridas por el susto. Ignorando eso, me alejé lo suficiente para perder a tan inquisidores predadores periodísticos y sus absurdas interrogantes. Arachne mía, si esta es la fama, ya me arrepiento de tenerla. ¿Y de dónde sacaron eso de la rapaz y yo? Pasado un tiempo y confirmando que la prensa había desistido a su búsqueda, regresé a la nevería y entré para deshacerme de esta tonta botarga. Ya era hora de cerrar y yo estaba exhausta de todas formas.

– "Nos fue increíblemente bien, araña." – Opinó Winona contando el dinero obtenido toda la mañana. – "Mis estrategias nunca fallan."

– " _Wunderbar_ , jefa." – Respondí cansada. Suspiré. – "Bueno, supongo que este será el adiós."

– "¿Ya lo pensaste bien, _pauk_?" – Cuestionó Pin.

– "Sí. Creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo."

– " _Chyort_. Es una lástima perderte, Aria."

– "Extrañaré ganar dinero contigo, Jaëgersturm." – Mencionó la canadiense. – "Pero aprecio el tiempo que nos fuiste fieles, aún con el trato que te dimos, especialmente yo."

– "No le guardo rencor alguno, _Fräulein_ Winona."

– "Nah, está bien si me odias aunque sea un poco. Esta rusa loca me detesta y aún así le pedí matrimonio."

– "Sí, bueno, estoy segura que…" – Me pausé. – "Un momento, jefa… ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo?"

– "Lo que oíste, zanquilarga; Pin y yo vamos a casarnos." – Afirmó la adelaida.

– "Je, buen intento, jefa; Pero no caeré tan fácilmente por…"

Ambas arpías mostraron el dígito en sus aletas, cada una exhibiendo un áureo anillo de compromiso decorado por un brillante diamante. Dragovskaya estaba tan sonrojada como una jovencita. Si esta era una broma, era la mejor planeada que haya visto.

– "No es ningún chiste esta vez, araña; Realmente voy a llevar a esta grandulona al altar." – Proclamó la canadiense tomando a su pareja de la aleta. – "Celebraremos la boda en Canadá y luego iremos de luna de miel viajando por el mundo."

– "¿Cuándo… cuándo se confesó?" – Pregunté sorprendida.

– "Justamente hoy en la mañana." – Acotó la eslava ruborizada. – "Aún… aún no me creo que Winny siempre me… siempre me…"

La gran pingüino emperador se echó a llorar, con la adelaida reconfortándola. Era tan inesperado ver a la orgullosa rusa mostrar un lado tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo, me parecía sumamente tierno.

– "¿Sabes, Jaëgersturm? Tú me inspiraste a dar el siguiente paso." – Confesó la canadiense. – "Cuando te vi entrar a ese comedor con esa dullahan, portando esa expresión de satisfacción en sus rostros, me di cuenta que yo también podía ser tan feliz como ustedes.

Los atentados me recordaron que la vida es tan bella como frágil y si una no hace nada, puede perder lo que más ama. Temía que el día de mañana se hiciera demasiado tarde y opté por hacerle saber a Pin lo que mi corazón sentía. Y ella lo aceptó."

Winona le plantó un suave beso en la boca a su prometida, haciendo sonreír a las dos.

– "Es una lástima que no puedas asistir a nuestra ceremonia, araña." – Habló la adelaida. – "Pero cuando sea tu turno de contraer nupcias, ten por seguro que estaremos ahí para apoyarte."

– " _D-danke_ , Fräulein Winona." – Agradecí al borde de las lágrimas.

– "De nada, Aria." – Sonrió. – "Y suficiente de lloriqueos de telenovela, ¿sí? Ven, te daré tu última paga."

Suprimiendo un gimoteo, acompañé a la canadiense hasta la parte trasera. Ella abrió la pequeña caja fuerte y empezó a contar el capital. Me extrañé al verla extenderse más de lo habitual.

– "Ten. Espero sea suficiente." – Me dijo la pelinegra entregando una cuantiosa suma.

– "P-pero, jefa… ¡Esto es el triple de mi salario!"

– "De hecho es el cuádruple. Incluyo el bono de Navidad aunque todavía falte para eso."

– "No puedo aceptar tanto."

– "Claro que sí." – Colocó las aletas en la cadera. – "Y no me contradigas, patona. Aún sigo siendo tu jefa bajo este techo."

– "No merezco tanto."

– "Una enana tan gruñona como yo no merece ser feliz a lado de una buena persona como Pin, pero si la fortuna te sonríe a la cara, ¿Quiénes somos para rechazar su oferta?"

– "De acuerdo, jefa. Muchas gracias."

– "La alegría es efímera, Jaëgersturm. Apréciala siempre que puedas."

Despidiéndome de mis antiguas superiores y deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo en su matrimonio, me dirigí a mi hogar. Durante el trayecto a casa, me mantuve cavilando sobre todo lo anterior. Aún no me sentía acreedora a tanta bondad. La magnánima Tique me estaba mimando demasiado, pensaba. Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba, es que si esa supuesta benevolencia solo había surgido por los sucesos recientes.

Es decir, ¿todo esto hubiera sucedido si aquellos terroristas no hubieran ocasionado problemas? ¿Acaso toda esta maravillosa gente se hubiera dignado a mostrarme una sonrisa en primer lugar? ¿Les importo a las personas por lo que soy o solamente por lo que hice? ¿Es esta dicha quizás solo producto de las circunstancias? Soy una arachne, hemos causado mucho daño en el pasado, ¿Es el aprecio que me ahora todos me tienen… una mentira?

Un par de risas infantiles me sacaron de tales reflexiones. Alcé la vista para ver un grupo de niños detrás de una joven kitsune, su maestra. La tutora liminal los guiaba a la cabeza y ellos la seguían en una fila. Cantaban despreocupadamente una melodía tradicional entre risas y juegos. Al final de la cadena, una pequeña pelirroja, la más joven del grupo, imitaba a sus compañeros, cantando a todo pulmón. Pero lo más sobresaliente, aparte de su gran voz, eran las cuatro extremidades que ella poseía. Dos inferiores de apariencia humana, ignorando la roja quitina que las cubría, y dos superiores; Más grandes, acabadas en afiladas puntas en lugar de dígitos. Brazos de mantis; La niña era una empusa.

Me paralicé. De todas las especies que agredimos en la antigüedad, las empusas han sido nuestras más acérrimas adversarias. Hace siglos que las hostilidades cesaron, pero el desprecio entre nosotras nunca despareció. Y no hablo solo de su exterminio absoluto en Sparassus, sino en cualquier otra nación arachne. Al igual que con las serkets, no podemos vernos a la cara sin querer matarnos. El odio entre nosotras siempre ha sido y lo seguirá siendo. Quise darme la vuelta, no deseaba que ella dejara su feliz caminar por toparse con una enemiga. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi cuerpo volvió a dejar de responder.

Y ella me saludó.

Sin alterarse, sin inmutarse, sin siquiera importarle mi arácnido exoesqueleto, esa niña me saludó enérgicamente agitando su mano y dándome una muy sincera sonrisa. No me conocía ni yo a ella, pero aún así lo hizo. Concentrando toda mi voluntad para salir del shock, le regresé tímidamente el gesto. Ella regresó su atención a su grupo, que había apresurado el paso para ver a las aves reunirse cerca de la plaza cercana, hasta perderse entre las multitudes.

Sonreí también.

Recuperando el movimiento, salí de mi petrificado estado y miré al resplandeciente cielo azul. Sentí la brisa del aire refrescar mi rostro y hacer ondular los pliegues de mi ropa. Disfrutando el cálido abrazo del astro rey, cerré mis ojos, inhalé profundamente y dejé que un par de lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Esa empusa me recordó que después de todo, aún existe la verdadera bondad en este mundo.

Y vale la pena luchar por ello.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Santa Arachne, este capítulo se extendió más de lo que esperaba. Pero como dicen por ahí: Ya suelto el escritor, ni quien lo alcance.

Bueno, aquí quise exponer varios puntos que Aria debería tocar tarde o temprano en esta nueva etapa de su vida: Los agradecimientos de la gente, los problemas superficiales de la fama, las dudas que Aria se plantea ante la veracidad de su causa y el recobrar la esperanza en esta.

Por ello quiero agradecer profundamente a los compañeros **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Alther** , **Endelstadt** y **Arconte** por permitirme el uso de sus personajes para llevar a cabo tal misión. Espero mis interpretaciones de sus creaciones hayan sido de su agrado.

También le mando un abrazo a mi amigo **Dragonith** por darme permiso para utilizar a sus arpías pingüino. Nuestra protagonista ya no trabajará para ellas, pero aseguro que las arpías antárticas regresarán en un futuro. Y un saludo amistoso a **Onix Star** , cuya historia también fue referenciada.

En todo caso, ojalá hayan disfrutado el episodio y les invito a dejar su opinión sobre esta. Siempre me brindan una sonrisa con sus comentarios, queridos lectores. ¡No olviden seguir votando en la encuesta de mi perfil!

¡Que se la pasen genial y nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!


	25. No es fácil convencer a alguien

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, soy Tarmo Flake!

Bien, otro episodio donde planeo escribir algo concreto y de repente me surgen más ideas. No es que me queje, al menos significa que aún me queda mucho material para rato. Ojalá les guste. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El mundo es propiedad de la Emperatriz Absoluta Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

* * *

Hoy es un excelente día.

Con mis ánimos restaurados, me hallaba de camino a casa. Suficientes cosas han pasado en tan pequeña fracción de tiempo y al final mi fe por las personas ha sido renovada. Me hallaba de buen humor, evidentemente. Aún así, debía meditar sobre el asunto pendiente de Cetania. Me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza todo este tiempo y es hora de empeñarme en cumplir mi misión de convencer a esa arpía de una buena vez. Sonaré demandante, ¡pero mi nombre no es Aria Jaëgersturm si no logro mi objetivo!

Ahora, ¿cómo lograrlo?

Hablar siempre será opción, pero creo que ya he acabado con mis reservas de poder persuasivo. Soy soldado, no ministra de propaganda. Tampoco tengo la elocuencia de mi Lala, y estoy segura que la dullahan no me ayudará en reclutar a la rapaz. Quizás con unos cuantos besitos seductores… ¡Esperen! ¡Claro que no! ¡No necesito tácticas tan deshonestas!

Aunque sean muy tentadoras…

Por suerte, un enorme anuncio publicitario en las pantallas digitales de los edificios me brindó la solución. No era algo que yo hubiera considerado a primera vista, pero conozco lo suficiente a la castaña para saber que no podrá resistirse. ¡Eso es! Y contando el capital que generosamente _Fräulein_ Winona me ha proveído, no hay motivo para no llevar a cabo tan ventajoso proyecto. Solo necesito conseguir las invitaciones necesarias y el resto vendrá solo. O eso espero.

Sin dilación, aceleré el paso hasta arribar a la residencia Kurusu. Una entusiasta irlandesa vistiendo un lindo delantal me dio la bienvenida con un amoroso beso en los labios, que con gusto regresé. Me encantaría hallarla en alguna ocasión portando ese mismo delantal… Y nada más. Una excelente recompensa luego de un agotador día laborando. Por supuesto, tal fantasía solo sería posible si viviéramos solas, así que por ahora me conformo con admirar su maternal apariencia.

– " _Céad míle fáilte, A chuisle_." – Saludó la segadora.

– " _Danke, Spatzi_. Siento no haber traído el helado, lo olvidé."

– "No importa. ¿Te fue bien con tus superiores?"

– "Unos cuantos incidentes menores con gente interesante, pero al final me pagaron un muy jugoso salario de liquidación."

– "Me alegro, Aria." – Me dio otro beso rápido. – "Mientras no estabas, remodelaron el cuarto. Está como nuevo."

– "Excelente. ¿Te aseguraste de pedir la cama extra-grande hecha de titanio reforzado y con espacio para guardar las esposas y látigos?" – Moví mis cejas.

– "No, pero hay lugar suficiente para la máscara de látex y la mordaza."

– "Perfecto, así no harás mucho ruido cuando jale de la correa."

– "¿Quién dice que seré yo quien las use?"

– "Ay mamá. Mejor ahí le paro; No me vayas a salir con que también quieres entrar por mi retaguardia."

– "Esa petición la reservaré para mi cumpleaños."

– "Me encuentro perturbadoramente excitada por eso…"

Luego de reírnos y de darle una sutil palmadita al trasero de la azulita, nos sentamos a almorzar. Me encanta que la segadora se muestre más abierta a bromear de esa manera. Miia de nuevo presumió haber cocinado algunos de los platillos, aunque le dio la mayor parte del crédito a Lala. Su pasta ' _ItaLamia_ ' era algo simple y se excedió de cebollas con la salsa, sin contar que el olor a quemado era demasiado evidente, pero sin duda las enseñanzas de la segadora estaban rindiendo frutos.

– "Y dime, Cariño." – Habló la pelirroja. – "¿Te gustó mi espagueti especialmente especial?"

– "Muy bueno, Miia." – Contestó Kimihito, disimuladamente quitando algo de la condimentada salsa. – "Me encanta el… fino sabor que agregaste."

– "Ignoro que tengan de especial los fideos simples con tomate." – Musitó una inusualmente sardónica Cerea.

– "Centorea-san, cuide por favor sus modales." – Le reprendió Meroune. – "No hable despectivamente del alimento."

– "¡Ah! ¡N-no! ¡No era mi intención!" – Replicó nerviosa la rubia. – "¡Lamento eso!"

– "¿Acaso alguien está celosa?" – Insinuó Rachnera a la centáuride.

– "¡N-no! ¡Lo juro!" – Aseveró la cuadrúpeda sonrojada. – "¡Yo también creo que Miia tiene talento!"

– "¡Así es, Cerea!" – Se jactó la lamia. – "Y te advierto que otro comentario como ese y no te dejaré probar mis demás platillos."

– "Como si quisiera hacerlo…" – Volvió a injuriar en voz baja.

– "¡Hera divina! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer?!" – Se quejó Rachnera, encarándola. – "¡Desde la mañana has estado con esa pesada actitud! ¿Acaso estás en tus días o algo así?"

– "¡No es ningún asunto tuyo, molesta araña!" – Se cruzó de brazos la centáuride. – "¡No tengo ningún problema con Miia siendo buena cocinera!"

– "¿Podrías ser más obvia, bustona envidiosa?" – Disintió la tejedora con la cabeza. – "Por el Monte Olimpo, Cerea. De todas las personas en esta casa, no esperaba tal conducta de ti."

– "Rachnee, por favor tranquilízate." – Sugirió Kurusu. – "Y Cerea, si tienes algo que decir, exponlo debidamente."

– "Yo solo… solo…" – Intentó formular sin éxito la aludida. – "No es nada. Por favor, discúlpenme."

La equina se retiró de la mesa. Kimihito trató de detenerla pero Rachnera insistió en que la dejara ir. Lala y yo preferimos mantenernos al margen de la discusión y proseguimos comiendo en silencio. Pero la tejedora tenía un buen punto; No esperábamos ver a la honorable centauro comportarse así, especialmente por la habilidad de Miia. Diablos, alguien da un paso adelante y otro da uno hacia atrás.

– "¿Acaso yo era así al principio?" – Preguntó la pelirroja. – "¿En verdad actuaba de tan penosa manera?"

– "Es normal que el repentino desequilibrio en el statu quo establecido sea inquietante para alguien como ella." – Opinó Lala. – "Hasta ahora, el legado de su familia y el supuesto honor de su estirpe habían conformado sus mayores ventajas respecto al comportamiento del resto de las integrantes, la mujer serpiente siendo su carta más segura."

– "En términos simples, se siente amenazada por la mejoría de Miia, a quien consideraba la peor de nosotras." – Aclaró Rachnera.

– "Precisamente, descendiente de Arachne."

– "Siempre es difícil aceptar el cambio, ¿cierto?" – Me inmiscuí en la charla. – "Todo este asunto de los atentados empezó porque algunos se rehúsan a reconocer nuestra coexistencia en la sociedad."

– "Pero verla tan afectada…" – Se preocupó Kurusu. – "Hablaré con ella. No puedo dejarla así."

– "Quizás necesite estar sola por ahora, Querido." – Le detuvo la tejedora. – "Tranquilo, que ya podrás discutirlo después."

– "De acuerdo, Rachnee." – Suspiró el muchacho.

– "No me gusta que la gente pelee…" – Dijo Papi con tristeza antes de continuar comiendo. Suu le reconfortó acariciando su cabeza.

Terminamos sin decir nada. Miia y Lala lavaron los platos mientras las demás nos encontrábamos algo pensativas por todo lo anterior. Trataron de distraerse con diferentes actividades, con limitado éxito. Kurusu decidió que era mejor aclarar todo de una vez y se encaminó a la habitación de la rubia. Al entrar el chico, nuestra curiosidad era demasiada y casi inconscientemente guardamos silencio para poder escuchar a ambos encerrados en el cuarto. Incluso a Lala pareció interesarle. Sin darnos cuenta (o querer reconocerlo) terminamos con las orejas pegadas al cuarto.

Diría que estábamos preocupadas por el estado de nuestra compañera cuadrúpeda, pero en realidad solo somos chismosas.

– "Cerea…" – Inició el casero. – "¿Algo que desees externar?"

– "No es nada, Mi Señor. Solo… no me siento bien, es todo."

– "Centorea, eres parte de esta familia. Lo que te pase nos afecta a todos. Por favor, dime que sucede."

– "Le reitero que no es nada importante."

– "Como tu Señor, solicito una respuesta sincera."

La mujer suspiró.

– "Es que… no sé cómo decirlo…" – Explicó ella. – "Primero Jaëgersturm consigue un empleo estable, después Lala muestra su talento gastronómico y luego ambas revelan una relación. Finalmente, bajo la tutela de la dullahan, Miia redescubre su ser competente en las artes culinarias."

– "Todo aquello lo sé, ¿Cuál es el punto?"

– "Bueno, admito, muy a mi pesar, que me encontré envidiosa de los logros de tan peculiar pareja." – Confesó. – "Pero mientras Miia lo reconoció y eventualmente se redimió de ello; Yo solo continué guardando un malsano rencor hacia ambas."

– "¿Estabas celosa de Aria y Lala?"

– "Correcto, Mi Señor. Me avergüenza en demasía tal comportamiento, pero no puedo negarlo." – Volvió a suspirar. – "Y no solo eso, también me siento mal por considerar inferiores a mis compañeras, como Miia, Papi o incluso la princesa Meroune. ¿Qué clase de honor hay en despreciar a quienes me consideran su amiga?"

– "No puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de aquello, Cerea. Tú eres mejor que eso."

– "Lo sé, Mi Señor y le pido infinito perdón a usted y a las demás. En verdad me arrepiento de haber considerado siquiera tales pensamientos en primer lugar. Fue extremadamente hipócrita de mi parte."

– "¿Eso es todo lo que te atormenta?"

– "No. Es que… no es fácil ser una centauro, ¿sabe?" – Declaró. – "Toda esta presión de mantener una apariencia de caballerosidad y honor. Esperar cumplir las reglas sin falta y aún así mostrar humildad para con los demás. A veces tantas expectaciones me abruman."

Entiendo perfectamente a que se refiere ella.

– "Y al final de todo, por más que una se esfuerce en llevar a cabo todas esas demandas sociales y morales; Termina mostrando un corazón seducido por lo negativo." – Afirmó la centáuride, gimoteando ligeramente. – "Me siento tan indigna que continuar viviendo aquí. Me jacté de ser un modelo a seguir de rectitud y correcta educación, pero me sigo traicionando a mí misma. ¿Cómo puedo seguir viendo a todos a la cara después de fallarles tanto?"

– "Cerea, por favor, no continúes." – Le calmó Kurusu. – "Todos cometemos errores. Nadie es perfecto."

– "No solo eso es lo que me preocupa, Mi Señor .Es que en todo este tiempo me he sentido cada vez más inútil." – Afirmó. – "Le ayudo a mantener la casa y hasta puedo hacer ensaladas, pero las demás chicas parecen poseer más capacidades que yo. ¡Por los dioses! ¡Incluso Aria ha llegado tan lejos como para ser parte de MON! ¡¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?!"

– "Te aseguro que ella también ha tenido dificultad para aceptar tan extraordinaria oportunidad." – Aseguró el chico. – "Pero no hables como si no fueras talentosa también, Cerea. Tanto Aria como Lala y Miia lograron todo a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio. Tú también puedes lograr grandes cosas si te lo propones."

– "Ese es el mayor problema, Mi Señor; Las tres ya han logrado esas grandes cosas y siento que nunca podré superarlas."

– "¿No crees que exageras un poco? Si bien trabajar para un equipo policiaco de élite es impresionante, dudo que cocinar se considere algo del otro mundo."

– "Jamás crearé manjares tan exquisitos como los de usted, Lala o incluso Miia. Y ni hablar de triunfar como Jaëgersturm." – Replicó la rubia. – "Todo lo que yo haga, siempre será inferior."

– "Te equivocas. Lo que hagas siempre me será maravilloso."

– "¡Usted no entiende! ¡Yo debo ser superior a las demás! ¡La mejor!"

Kimihito suspiró. Hubo medio minuto de silencio hasta que él tomó la palabra.

– "Cerea, había una vez un poderoso rey, dueño absoluto del imperio más vasto e importante en su tiempo. El tenía a su disposición a sus tres vasallos más fieles: Un general, un banquero y un simple agricultor.

El general era muy respetado por sus hombres gracias a sus grandes hazañas en la batalla. El banquero ayudó a mantener una economía estable y se aseguró que las riquezas del reino siempre fueran plenas. En cuanto al agricultor, el simplemente se dedicaba a arar la tierra y cosechar alimento para su rey.

Sabiendo que sus años se terminaban y sin hijo alguno, el rey anunció que convertiría en su heredero a su más grande y valiente seguidor. Tanto el general como el banquero entonces convirtieron su mayor prioridad el volverse tal sucesor y emprendieron una feroz competencia por reclamar el trono.

Aquel general llamó a sus mejores tropas y se lanzó en una campaña mundial. Se encargó de conquistar incontables territorios para su superior. Alzó su bandera en infinitos países y extendió la influencia militar hasta donde era físicamente posible. El banquero se encomendó en recolectar tanto dinero y fortuna que la prosperidad del rey se elevó hasta la nubes, volviéndolo aún más poderoso. Para el agricultor, lo único importante era continuar su humilde trabajo.

Cuando el monarca llamó a los tres para dar su veredicto, todos se sorprendieron cuando este proclamó al agricultor como el heredero indiscutible.

– "¡Su majestad!" – Protestó el militar. – "¿Por qué ha elegido a este pobre granjero cuando yo he conquistado hasta los rincones más alejados del planeta?"

– "¡También yo, su alteza!" – Se unió el banquero. – "¡Mis lucrativas reformas económicas han agrandado nuestras reservas monetarias considerablemente! ¿Por qué considera que un insignificante campesino es más digno que yo?"

El rey entonces se levantó del trono y alzó la voz.

– "¡Porque su ambición solo ha traído desgracia!" – Aseveró. – "¡La crueldad del general se recrudeció tanto que nuestros antiguos aliados están a punto de declararnos la guerra! ¡Y tú, banquero; Tus avariciosas reformas elevaron los impuestos y empobrecieron al pueblo entero, dejándonos al borde de la crisis financiera!

¡En su afán de superarse el uno al otro, se convirtieron en monstruos codiciosos y crueles, con el único objetivo de obtener mi favor! ¡En cambio, este sencillo hombre se dedicó a crecer el sustento que nos alimenta cada día, trabajando duro de sol a sol, todo sin ansiar un puesto importante! ¡Trabajar la tierra no será la labor más ostentosa y reconocida, pero nunca carecerá de honor!

¡Un imperio debe regirse con determinación y firmeza, pero también con humildad y respeto! ¿Qué buenas intenciones pueden residir en un sanguinario y un codicioso? ¡El veredicto está dado!

Con aquellas palabras, el agricultor se volvió el nuevo emperador y los dos hombres restantes pasaron sus días pagando por sus pecados en las mazmorras del reino."

Se suscitó otro pequeño momento sin habla mientras Kurusu recuperaba el aliento.

– "El punto principal, es que no conviertas tu motivación en pretensión destructiva. Si tu objetivo se basa en querer superar a los demás, serás una persona competitiva, pero eso te consumirá lentamente hasta que tu único deseo sea derrotar rivales que no existen." – Explicó el muchacho. – "No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de dar siempre lo mejor de ti, al contrario; Pero jamás permitas que eso te transforme en una mujer peligrosamente ambiciosa."

– "Mi Señor…"

– "La vida en sí es una dura competencia por subsistir, desde la concepción hasta la muerte; Eso no significa que lleves tal mentalidad al extremo y dañar a quienes te rodean. Tu eres mejor que eso, Cerea, mucho mejor."

– "¿Realmente cree en mí?"

– "Siempre lo he hecho; Porque eres Centorea Shianus, la centáuride más noble que he conocido." – Le afirmó. – "Ya sea que estés salvando al mundo, creando viandas exquisitas o simplemente manteniendo la casa en orden, todo lo que hagas me será excelso; Porque me hace feliz y al resto también."

– "…"

– "Eres importante para mí, Cerea. Lo eres para todos nosotros, jamás lo olvides."

Oímos sollozos por parte de la rubia. Estoy segura que Kimihito la tenía abrazada, reconfortándola con ternura. Las palabras de nuestro casero cumplían su trabajo al punto y nunca decepcionaban.

– "Perdone por ser tan llorona, Mi Señor."

– "No hay problema en purificar el alma con llanto. Ahora dime algo sinceramente; Estabas pensando en buscar un empleo, ¿verdad?"

– "Bien… yo…"

– "Tranquila. Me siento orgulloso por ello, en verdad que sí."

– "¿Confía en que no le decepcionaré?"

– "Decepción y Cerea son palabras que nunca irán juntas en la misma oración."

– "Gracias por tener fe en mí."

– "Gracias por confiar en este torpe humano." – Se rió. – "Y no te preocupes por el resto, ellas sabrán indultarte… ¿Verdad, chicas?"

Aquello provocó que nos tropezáramos apenadas por andar espiando conversaciones ajenas. La puerta se deslizó y caímos torpemente a los pies de los dos, ofreciéndoles nuestras sonrisas más culpables. Bueno, al menos nuestra falta le dio más seguridad a la equina respecto a disculparla. Con el asunto resuelto, regresamos a nuestras actividades cotidianas.

– "Interesante fábula la que le relató, _Herr Kommandant_." – Comenté al hospedador. – "¿Dónde la escuchó?"

– "De hecho, mi madre solía contármela de niño. Creo que no era la más indicada para el tema, pero al menos calmó a la pobre Cerea."

– "En todo caso, usted siempre sabe que decir. ¿Recuerda cuando escapé y me escondí en ese callejón? ¿Y cómo me convenció de regresar?"

– "Claro que sí. Casi pescaste otro resfriado por eso."

– "Bueno, mis razones fueron similares a las de Shianus. Me sentía decepcionada de traicionar mi supuesto honor, luego de pensar cosas tan indignantes de mis compañeras."

Y no quiero mencionar lo que casi le hago a Lala en esa ocasión.

– "Los errores son parte inevitable de la vida, Aria. Lo importante es aprender de ellos."

– "Así es, _Herr Kommandant_." – Le sonreí. – "Y disculpe la pregunta tan repentina, ¿pero usted sabrá algo sobre compras en línea?"

– "¿En línea? Bueno, he hecho varios pedidos con anterioridad en Mamazon, nada del otro mundo. ¿Planeas algún obsequio para Lala?"

– "En realidad es para una buena amiga. Son entradas para un evento."

– "Ya veo. Pero, lo siento, yo no he asistido a muchos. Al menos no voluntariamente."

– "Oh, entiendo."

– "Perdóneme el inmiscuirme, Aria-san." – Llamó mi atención Meroune. – "Pero yo podría asistirla con tal tarea. Tengo mucha experiencia reservando espacios para diversos tipos de funciones privadas."

– "Le agradezco el interés, Mero-san." – Le hice una reverencia. – "Si no es molestia, acepto su ayuda."

– "Es un placer, Aria-san. Sígame a mi habitación, por favor."

Obedecí a la sirena y empujé su silla hasta su cuarto. Era la primera vez que entraba y como esperaba, contaba con una piscina. Excepto que esta era enorme e increíblemente profunda. Sabía que ella necesitaba residir dentro del agua y era una princesa capaz de darse cualquier lujo, pero la humilde casita nunca dejó en evidencia que ocultaba tal obra en su interior.

– "¿Es su primera vez asistiendo a un evento, Aria-san?" – Preguntó Lorelei tomando su tablet de un compartimiento.

– "Bueno, nunca había pagado por entrar a uno. Toda esa clase de espectáculos en mi país eran en lugares públicos y difícilmente de tal magnitud." – Me asenté a su lado. – "Dudo que los grupos artísticos locales fueran tan famosos."

– "Entiendo. Bien, ¿podría informarme de qué espectáculo estamos hablando?"

– "Ah, claro." – Le mostré el anuncio en mi celular. – "Hablo de este."

– "Sé que es para su amiga Cetania, ¿pero a usted también le interesan esa clase de funciones, Aria-san?" – Cuestionó volviendo a checar su aparato electrónico.

– "No realmente. ¿Cómo supo que lo hago por la arpía?"

– "Excuse mi osadía al suponerlo, pero sé que la usted y la señorita halcón gozan de una excelente amistad." – Se sonrojó un poco. – "Incluso las noticias hablan de que quizás sea algo más que simple compañerismo…"

– "¡Ah! ¡N-no crea las tonterías de los medios, Mero-san!" – Me apresuré a corregir. – "¡Son solo mentiras inventadas por los típicos amarillistas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que inventar amoríos imaginarios a pesar de que no tienen evidencia sólida alguna!"

– "Oh, Aria-san. En verdad no me molestaría…"

– "¡Se lo juro! ¡No piense que estoy engañando a Lala!" – Declaré completamente nerviosa. – "¡No haga caso a esas jugadas! ¡Son rumores, son rumores!"

La sirena puso la mano en su boca y soltó una elegante risita. ¡Demonios! ¡Ha de estar maquinando incontables fantasías de infidelidad dentro de esa corrupta mente suya! ¡Sería mejor si sospechara que planeo un trío o algo así! Digo, no está muy lejos de la realid… ¡No! ¡Que ni siquiera piense tonterías en primer lugar!

– "Tranquila, Aria-san. Solo la estoy provocando un poco." – Sonrió. – "Es impropio de mí, pero no pude resistirme. Le pido perdón."

– "Está bien. Solo no juegue con esa clase de cosas. Lala podría creerlas."

– "De acuerdo." – Regresó a mirar la pantalla. – "¡Oh, parece que aquí está!"

– "Sí, es ese."

– "Hmm… Es en Tokio. Bueno, la capital queda a menos de cuarenta kilómetros de aquí, así que no debería gastar mucho en viajes y alimento. Solo necesitamos revisar los precios de los boletos."

– "No hay problema, me pagaron increíblemente bien antes de dejar a mi anterior trabajo."

Cuatro veces el salario mínimo más un pequeño bono navideño no será realmente mucho pero lo considero suficiente para un viaje redondo a Tokio. No pienso gastar de más.

– "8,600 yenes por la entrada regular, 11,000 los asientos VIP." – Dije leyendo los costos. – "Más asequible de lo que esperaba. ¿Sabe cómo puedo pagarlos desde aquí? No tengo tarjeta de crédito o similares."

– "Podemos comprarlos con la mía." – Sugirió la princesa. – "Nadie rechaza la MermaidCard Diamond."

– "Le agradezco enormemente, Mero-san. ¿Sería tan amable de reservar dos entradas VIP, por favor?"

– "Por supuesto. Realmente desea consentir a la señorita Cetania, ¿cierto?"

– "Quiero que mi plan funcione, así que elijo la artillería pesada." – Bromeé.

– "¿Me permitiría saber por qué el empeño en la satisfacción de su compañera, si no es molestia, Aria-san?"

– "Deseo que se una a MON también y confío en que esto la convencerá."

– "Comprendo. Un método sonoramente persuasivo, si me autoriza opinar." – Rió un poco. – "Necesitaré algunos datos personales. ¿Conoce los de su amiga?"

– "Síp."

Le dicté la información necesaria. Por suerte sabía la suficiente. Una vez pagado el importe y finalizada la transacción, Lorelei me imprimió un par de pequeños comprobantes de confirmación. Estos aparatos modernos hacen de todo. En mis tiempos se usaban impresoras enormes, lentas y ruidosas. _Scheisse_ , solo tengo veinte y ya me siento una anciana.

– "Entregue uno en la taquilla para validar sus tickets. Recuerde llegar al menos treinta minutos antes del evento." – Indicó la sirena. – "Le di un comprobante extra por seguridad. Enviaré también una copia digital a su celular _por si las medusas_."

– "Mil gracias, _Fräulein_ Meroune." – Hice una reverencia. – "Le traeré el efectivo enseguida."

– "Oh, por favor no se moleste, Aria-san. Con gusto cubriré los gastos de la compra."

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no, Mero-san! ¡No es necesario!" – Repliqué. – "¡Con gusto le pagaré la cantidad debida!"

– "El dinero no me es problema, Aria-san." – Sonrió amablemente y juntando sus palmeadas manos. – "Lo hago por el placer de ayudar a una buena persona como usted, que se preocupa por los demás."

– "Me sentiría mal por aceptar, su alteza."

– "Desista en llamarme por mi título nobiliario. Y no es inconveniente alguno. Acepte mi ofrecimiento, insisto."

– "Es demasiada amabilidad. ¿Por qué cree que merezca tanta bondad de su parte?"

La heredera suspiró.

– "Lo que dijo Lala-san ayer era cierto." – Admitió. – "Me he comportado de vergonzosa manera con ustedes. Siempre atrapada en mi mundo egoísta de absurdas fantasías trágicas."

– "Siento que ella haya sido tan agresiva con usted, Mero-san."

– "No erró. Lala-san solo estaba siendo absolutamente honesta. Y la verdad siempre duele."

– "Pero…"

– "Permítame expresarme, Aria-san." – Alzó su mano en señal de alto. – "No negaré que el proceder de la señorita dullahan fue quizás algo hiriente en tan repentina explosión emocional, más sin embargo, es imposible ignorar que yo tengo una insana obsesión por el aparente infortunio de quienes me rodean.

Como sirena, nuestra cultura nos inculca, por alguna extraña razón, el aprecio por las historias con fuerte carga dramática y desenlaces desfavorables. El conocer el mórbido relato de " _La Sirenita_ " es básicamente una ley implícita en nuestro reino e imitar el cruel destino escrito de los protagonistas se convirtió en nuestro objetivo más importante.

Me crié esperando hallar una persona especial con quien formar un lazo sentimental y después sufrir por alguna desventura. Infidelidad, triángulos amorosos, el no ser correspondida; Experimentar todo lo malo que usted pueda imaginar en el ámbito del corazón se volvió nuestra meta principal. El dolor era felicidad y el desconsuelo nuestra dicha. Es increíblemente inverosímil y completamente ridículo, pero esa es nuestra realidad.

Yo abogué por defender tan irracional ideal y cometí actos deplorables en contra de mi Amado y las demás inquilinas. Pero las acciones de mi matriarca, la reina del Imperio Neptune, fueron la gota que derramó el vaso y me abrieron finalmente los ojos. Cuando observé a mi Amado casi perder la vida a manos de esa tragedia que yo tanto anhelaba, desperté de ese falso sueño y contemplé horrorizada el verdadero monstruo en el que me estaba convirtiendo.

He aprendido mucho desde entonces y cada día batallo por expulsar ese veneno mental que me infecta la cabeza. Pero es muy difícil, tanto que en ocasiones pienso que es patológico. Sacarse años de adoctrinamiento no es tarea sencilla. Lucho, en verdad que sí, para evitar que esa bestia me consuma el alma y se manifieste de la peor manera. Usted sabe lo que es eso, ¿cierto, Jaëgersturm-san?"

Lorelei me observó intensamente, con esos cristalinos y penetrantes ojos azules. Su rostro portaba una muy inusual seriedad que jamás esperé en la comúnmente calmada e idílica sirena rosa.

– "¿C-cómo…?" – Hesité.

– "¿Sé que pasó por algo similar?" – Completó ella. – "Muy simple, querida Aria-san: Su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que usted mostraba siempre me pareció una máscara para ocultar al torturado ser que residía dentro de usted. Sé que era genuina, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba mantener en secreto algo oscuro y vergonzoso de su pasado. Usted no vino aquí esperando una experiencia como las demás; Quería huir. Y cuando lo logró, batalló consigo misma para evitar que el ayer le demoliera lo que usted pretendía erigir aquí.

Y entonces cometió un error. Se escapó de casa por ello y mi Amado la convenció de regresar. Fue ahí cuando supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Cuando Rachnera-san pensó que se iría con su anterior familia hospedadora, ella estaba dispuesta a abandonarnos sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero todo fue porque no se consideraba digna de nosotros. Pensaba que no merecía una segunda oportunidad, tenía miedo. Eso fue lo que vi en su sonrisa, Aria-san. Miedo del pasado, de sus errores, de no controlar a la quimera de emociones que le corrompían el alma.

De fallar.

Por ese porte militar que irradia, sabía que su adoctrinamiento no debió serle sencillo y que las equivocaciones le eran reprendidas con dureza. Cada vez que usted cometía un error, presentía que era el fin del mundo. Como un castillo de arena, las paredes de su persona eran sumamente frágiles. Pronto buscaba una excusa para culparse y alejarse, para no seguir errando.

Y lo más importante, tenía miedo de fallarle a Lala-san. Usted demostró interés y amor verdadero por la aparentemente solitaria dullahan. Entonces, en algún momento, ambas finalmente conectaron. Desde ese instante noté el sutil pero palpable cambio en usted. Pronto, esa sonrisa tan efímera adquirió forma. Era un proceso relativamente lento, pero usted se encargó de edificar esa pequeña esperanza sobre bases sólidas.

Prontamente, usted redescubrió esa felicidad que hace mucho creyó haber perdido y ahora ha madurado hasta este momento, donde puede mirar hacia adelante con un futuro junto a la persona que ama, sonriendo con honestidad, porque sabe que ahora tiene el control de su propio ser."

Admito que Meroune siempre emitía un aura de realeza, con el porte de la auténtica nobleza. Sin embargo, no imaginaba que tal actitud también se extendiera a su capacidad de observación. Consideraba a la sirena una persona que difícilmente sufrió y solo podía decantarse por sus fantasías personales. Demonios, en verdad que yo me equivoqué. Lorelei resumió perfectamente mi persona y los temores que me embargaban desde mi llegada.

– "Comprendo que es presuntuoso afirmar tal cosa de alguien a quien apenas conozco por tan poco tiempo." – Se disculpó con una reverencia. – "Pero cuando la veía sonreírme, debatiéndose entre mostrar su verdadera amabilidad y camuflar su turbio pasado; Me veía a mí misma. Usted era un enorme espejo en el que podía observar un alma cuyos demonios internos amenazaban con destrozarla. Y yo también me asusté. Tuve miedo de actuar, porque estaba consciente de que en caso de no influenciarle correctamente, la infectaría con mis propios males.

Es por eso que la admiro, Aria-san. Tuvo el valor necesario de encarar a la bestia en lo recóndito de su persona y luchar contra su dominio. Y lo hizo usted sola."

Se equivocaba. Me hinqué ante ella y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros.

– "No, Mero-san, no lo hice sola." – Le afirmé. – "Todo esto fue gracias a que conté con maravillosas personas que me han apoyado en mi estancia. Tendremos nuestras diferencias y defectos como cualquiera, pero es esa unión lo que nos convierte en una extraordinaria familia. Una familia a la que ustedes me han permitido entrar y a la cual siempre llevaré con orgullo en el corazón.

Me han ofrecido momentos que nunca imaginé experimentar y la oportunidad de encontrarme a mí misma. ¿Acaso creyó que alguna vez pensé que todo esto pudiera ser posible? ¿Hallar un grupo tan diverso que no me rechazara por mis preferencias o apariencia? ¿Terminar trabajando para una de las más prestigiosas unidades gubernamentales en un país extranjero? ¿O siquiera encontrar el amor en el lugar más inesperado?

Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si ustedes no se hubieran mantenido a mi lado en mis mayores momentos de debilidad. La primera vez que huí, pudo haber sido para siempre. Cuando me despidieron del primer empleo, también estuve a punto de tirar la toalla definitivamente. Y aún así, todos se quedaron ahí, para darme la mano y recordarme que la esperanza es lo que muere al último."

Ella me observó al borde las lágrimas.

– "¿Qué pude ofrecerle a usted, Aria-san? Tuve temor de hacerlo en primer lugar."

– "Paciencia, infinita paciencia para soportar a una araña tan excéntrica como yo." – La miré firmemente. – "Recuerde, Mero-san; No soy nadie especial, solo una simple arachne que tuvo la fortuna de encontrar este santuario con gente extraordinaria."

– "No tengo nada de extraordinario más allá de mi linaje real."

– "Y usted decidió ignorar las expectaciones de tal puesto para vivir de manera sencilla. Se rebeló contra lo establecido de la alta alcurnia y decidió buscar su propio destino. Aquello es admirable."

– "Lo hice por motivos egoístas."

– "¿Y acaso lo sigue siendo? ¿No ha estado luchando a diario contra ese avaro impulso? Acaba de ofrecerme el cubrir gastos ajenos para que yo y otra persona asistan a un evento sin su presencia, ¿Qué puede tener de egoísta tal generosidad?"

– "Fue para pedirle perdón."

– "Y usted me retribuyó con aceptación desde el inicio. Yo soy quien está en deuda con usted, Mero-san."

– "¿Cómo es que aún mantiene la idea de que soy una buena persona?"

– "Una sabia amiga declaró en cierta ocasión que la honestidad del corazón siempre demostrará la pureza del alma. Y la bondad en usted es tan real como su existencia."

Lorelei sonrió. Aquellas palabras fueron las mismas que ella me dijo cuando confesé ser lesbiana.

– "Usted siempre sabe como levantarle el ánimo a alguien, Aria-san."

– "Se aprende mucho viviendo con una sabia dullahan, un casero amable y muy buenas amigas."

– "Aria-san, ¿podría… regalarme un abrazo?"

– "Por supuesto."

Rodeé a la princesa rosa con mis brazos. Sentí sus palmeados dedos alrededor de mi espalda y su cola moverse alegremente, chocando ligeramente con mis pedipalpos. La chica huele a dulce y ligera sal marina, por más contradictorio que aquello pueda sonar. Es increíble como dos personas que difícilmente interactuaban en el pasado pueden congeniar tanto en cuestión de minutos. Quizás si todos habláramos más seguido, descubriríamos que tenemos más en común con los demás de lo que pensábamos.

– "Gracias, Aria-san. Que se divierta mucho con su amiga."

– "Aún me siento mal por no pagarle el costo de las entradas."

– "¿De qué me sirve el dinero si no puedo ayudar a mis seres queridos?" – Encogió sus hombros. – "Además, me parece que lo querrá ahorrar para compensar a Lala-san después de su pequeña escapada con la arpía, ¿no lo cree?"

– "Oh… Sí, creo que tiene razón. Uhm… _Danke schön_."

– "De nada. ¿Y me permitiría darle un consejo algo atrevido?" – Preguntó la acuática.

– "¿Uh? Claro…"

– "El amor…" – Me susurró al oído. – "…Puede compartirse entre tres."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Nada, nada. Que tenga un buen día, Aria-san." – Sonrió inocentemente.

Mientras yo me quedé como boba procesando las palabras de la heredera, esta se zambulló en la piscina. Opté por no indagar más en el tema y salí de su cuarto. Bueno, puedes sacar a la sirena de Neptune pero no puedes sacar Neptune de la sirena. Y obtuve pases gratis, nada mal. Ahora a darle las buenas nuevas a cierta pajarita, que se hace tarde. Me di una última arreglada y salí rápidamente de la casa.

– "¿A dónde vas, _A chuisle_?" – Cuestionó la irlandesa al dirigirme a la puerta.

– "Tranquila, _Spatzi._ Asuntos importantes." – Me apresuré a besar su frente. – "Ya vuelvo."

Dándole unas palmaditas a su mejilla, me dirigí a la residencia Honda. Sinceramente, fue un tremendo golpe de suerte que Meroune decidiera ayudarme, aún no sé si la rapaz aceptará después de esto. Pero confío en que la música la convenza. Mi esperanza reside en ustedes, británicos. En el camino, un par de reporteros se me acercaron. Al menos no son tantos como la vez anterior.

– "Jaëgersturm, ¿algunas palabras sobre los atentados de hace dos días?" – Interrogó uno de ellos.

– "Sí, me alegro de estar viva." – Le contesté sin detener mi marcha.

– "¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a la propuesta para abolir la ley que prohíbe a liminales defenderse de humanos y viceversa?"

– "Aquello es asunto de las autoridades correspondientes."

– "Señorita, ¿quién descubrió América?"

– "¡¿Otra vez tú?!"

– "¿Cree que sus acciones elevarán la reputación de las arachnes en todo el mundo?"

– "Eso espero. Y tengo prisa, ¿podrían retirarse, por favor?"

– "Aria, ¿algún mensaje que desee enviarle a los televidentes?"

Tomé el micrófono del sujeto y miré amenazadoramente hacia la cámara.

– "Voy a atraparte, Rachel…"

Con eso, aceleré el paso y proseguí mi misión. Me da igual si esa condenada saltarina lo toma en serio o si alguien entendió siquiera a quien me refería. Los medios desistieron su hostigamiento y alcancé mi destino. Toqué el timbre pero nadie contestó. Insistí de nuevo y fui recibida una segunda vez por el silencio. Golpeé la puerta hasta recibir confirmación de vida.

– "¡Váyanse, no queremos responder más preguntas!" – Suplicó una nerviosa Yuuko del otro lado.

– "Yuuko, soy yo; Aria."

Sin dilación, la dueña abrió la puerta.

– "¡Aria! ¿Dónde estabas? Ven, pasa."

– " _Danke_."

Si bien la chica lucía algo desarreglada, no puedo culparla. Estos días no debieron serles fáciles a ella y su huésped con tanto chismoso por ahí, metiéndose en asuntos ajenos y escuch-¡Auch! Me mordí la lengua.

– "¿Deseas un poco de té?" – Me ofreció la casera. – "También tengo algo de leche con lactobacilos."

– "Te lo agradezco, Yuuko, pero ahora no."

– "De acuerdo. ¿Venías a hablar con Cetania?"

– "Así es. ¿Te importa si la veo en su cuarto? Es importante."

– "Claro. Ella ha estado muy apagada estos días y sé que se animará mucho al verte."

– "Eso espero." – Suspiré. – "¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?"

– "Aparte de los acosos de los medios, supongo que bien. Por suerte Mio ha sido un gran apoyo últimamente." – Sonrió ligeramente. – "Oh, y te agradezco por haber protegido a Cetania durante los ataques. Ella me contó todo. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo."

– "No es necesario, _Fräulein_ Honda. Ella hizo lo mismo por mí. De no ser por su valentía, yo no estaría respirando ahora."

– "De todas formas, gracias por todo. Me alegra que ella esté a salvo."

– "A mí también, Yuuko, a mí también."

– "¿Es verdad que le dieron oportunidad de ser parte de MON? Ella siempre evade el tema cuando le pregunto."

– "Se ha mostrado renuente, pero yo insisto en cambiar su opinión."

– "¿Crees que ella tiene talento para un trabajo tan exigente?"

– "Mi actual existencia es prueba suficiente."

– "Comprendo."

Asintiendo, fui hasta la entrada de la habitación de la voladora. Los nervios me están ganando, todo mi plan depende del éxito que este comprobante tenga. Y aún si lo tuviera, desconozco si al final ella aceptará del todo. Bueno, hora de la verdad. Exhalando y relajando mis músculos, me preparé para tocar la puerta.

– "Adelante, flaquita." – Me informó la arpía antes que mis manos hicieran contacto con la madera.

– "¿Eres adivina o algo así?" – Le pregunté entrando al cuarto.

– "Reconozco tu olor desde la sala, Aria."

La falconiforme se encontraba de espaldas, tapada y acostada en su cama. Su voz sonaba menos ronca pero aún con ese tono de tristeza. No era necesario que se volteara para dejar en evidencia el cabello descuidado, sin contar que el dormitorio lucía desordenado.

– "No sé si estás exaltando tu olfato o insultando mi higiene personal." – Le dije, asentándome cerca de ella. – "¿Cómo has estado, emplumada?"

– "¿Tú qué crees?" – Se dio la vuelta. – "No necesito repetir que en estos días mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza."

– "Estuviste llorando."

– "Lo suficiente para desahogar el dolor en mi alma. Necesito un mejor método."

– "¿Es porque rehúso a aceptar tu amor?" – Bajé mi cabeza.

– "Ya admitiste que sientes lo mismo por mí." – Tomó mi mano en su ala. – "Solo te niegas a dar el siguiente paso."

– "Conoces el porqué no puedo, Cetania." – Apreté ligeramente su extremidad. – "Por más que lo desee."

– "¿Sigues siendo feliz con ella?"

– "Felicidad y Lala son sinónimos desde hace mucho."

– "¿Qué hay de mí?"

– "No lo sé."

Ella soltó mi mano y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

– "¿Por qué vienes a buscarme si se supone que tu corazón está satisfecho? ¿Por qué torturarte innecesariamente?"

– "Por masoquista, supongo." – Reí. – "Y para convencerte de entrar juntas a MON."

– "Sí que eres terca, araña. Y te quejas de porqué no dejo de amarte."

– "Es de familia. Cuando mi abuela quería algo hecho, lograba que se hiciera de cualquier manera."

– "Bueno, eso tenemos en común. Yo siempre persigo incansablemente a mi presa y no desisto hasta capturarla."

– "¿Vas a devorarme cuando me tengas en tus garras, rapaz?"

– "De la manera que quieras, flaca."

– "Eres directa con tus coqueteos, halconcita."

– "Puedes soportarlos; Eres la gran estrella del momento." – Se incorporó. – "¿Cómo te trata la fama?"

– "Je, entre agradecimientos e invasión de espacio personal, es un circo. ¿Qué tal tú?"

– "Yuuko ya ni desea salir a comprar por miedo a más preguntas. Creo le ha desarrollado fobia a cualquier clase de cámara." – Giró mi rostro hacia ella. – "¿Qué hay de los rumores del supuesto romance entre nosotras?"

– "¿Qué con eso? No les he dicho nada. Ya sabes cómo son los medios de desleales." – Ladeé mi cabeza. – "No les habrás dicho algo tú, ¿verdad?"

– "Claro que no, _tontAria_." – Me dio un ligero golpe. – "Suficiente presión tengo como para echarle más leña al fuego. Y no quiero que la gente ande inventado más perversiones sobre las dos en la Red."

– "¿De qué hablas? Siempre soñé con ser la protagonista de alguna historia erótica en Internet." – Bromeé. – " _La Sensual Vida de una Alemana_ , escrita por YuriSpider69. Tres mil páginas de tinta virtual describiendo con lujo de detalle cada apasionado encuentro y sus posiciones. Todo un Kama Sutra para arachnes y arpías."

– "Muy graciosa, patas de alambre." – Otro golpe. – "Aunque es una idea fantástica. En todo caso, ¿Cómo me persuadirás de entrar contigo a la élite justiciera? ¿Te acostarás conmigo?"

– "Oh, me descubriste, niña lista." – Tapé mi boca con la mano. – "Bueno, quítate la ropa y ponte en cuatro. No traje lubricante pero mi saliva será suficiente."

Sin demorar, Cetania empezó a alzar la playera que vestía.

– "¡Gran Arachne! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer?!" – Me apresuré a detenerla, sonrojada. – "¡Era una broma!"

– "¡Ya lo sé, boba!" – Replicó removiendo la prenda. – "Tranquila. Solo voy a quitarme esto que me mete calor."

Se deshizo de la ropa. Por suerte, estaba usando otra camiseta debajo, más ajustada a sus medidas. Uf, casi me da un infarto. Demonios, arpía loca, no me sorprendas de esa manera; Luego empiezo a babear y la ardiente sensación en la entrepierna no me deja en paz.

– "¿Y cuál era tu gran plan, por fin?" – Cuestionó estirando su cuerpo. – "Aunque la proposición de sexo no se descarta, ¿sabes?"

– "¡Jum! No sé si lo merezcas después de comportarte de manera tan infantil." – Torcí mi boca. – "Y te odio."

– "Vamos, rubia bonita. Tu sabes qué me quieres." – Me rodeó con sus alas. Ah, que suaves pechos. – "Dime, o en verdad me desnudo."

– "¿Cómo es esa una amenaza?"

– "Porque estás consciente que una vez que veas este cuerpazo sin censura, no querrás soltarme por el resto de tu vida."

– "Admiro la seguridad con que has postrado tu ego en tal alto pedestal, falconiforme."

– "Eso te lo enseñó esa pitufo, reconozco esas frases tan pretenciosas." – Hizo mueca de disgusto. – "Pero hablando en serio, ¿de qué se trata?"

– "Oh, nada importante." – Repliqué con tono despreocupado. – "Solo un pequeño eventito que se suscitará mañana."

– "¿Vas a invitarme a salir? ¿A dónde? ¿Una obra de teatro?"

– "No precisamente, pero casi."

– "¿Una película? ¿Es la nueva de _Draconic Park_ , con Sam Neill como el profesor Praken y Liam Neeson como la voz del Dragon Rex?"

– "Caliente, caliente…"

– "¿Una convención erótica? Dime que sí."

– "Bueno, la caliente aquí eres tú. Pero no; Hablo de un concierto."

– "Ah, genial. ¿Las Nekomatas del Norte? ¿Gnomos Verdes? ¿ANM48? ¿Yui y sus Balas de Plata?" – Enumeró la castaña. – "¿Alguna otra banda de quinta? Sabes que yo solo escucho buena música, araña."

Alzándome frente a ella con una enorme mueca jactanciosa, extendí mis manos, mostrándole el comprobante que Mero me dio, justa y claramente delante de sus ojos.

– "Iron Maiden." – Declaré.

Un muy largo momento de silencio aconteció enseguida. Cetania solo me miraba con una confundida expresión, sin moverse en lo absoluto. Ningún sonido, solo los latidos de mi corazón que se hacían más fuertes conforme el tiempo pasaba. Ay, mamá araña. ¿Acaso erré en mi pronóstico? ¿Quizás el grupo no le gusta? Es decir, la escuché mencionarlos una vez y supuse que ellos estaban en sus favoritos. Tal vez oí mal y ella se refería a otra cosa. ¡Diablos, no otro error!

– "Aria…" – Habló finalmente la americana sin cambiar la anonadada expresión. – "¿D-dijiste Iron Maiden?"

– "Erm… ¿Sí?"

– "¿T-te refieres a la banda Iron Maiden?"

– "Se supone..."

– "¿Hablamos del ultra famosísimo grupo británico de heavy metal?"

– "¿Claro? Honestamente yo…"

– "Y es el original, ¿cierto? ¿Nada de imitadores u otra agrupación con un nombre similar?"

– "Es lo que decía el anuncio, no tengo la menor idea si es veríd-"

Fui interrumpida por un repentino salto de la rapaz, abrazándome por completo y plantando un profundo beso en la boca. Ignoro cuanto haya durado el contacto, pero debió extenderse demasiado porque de repente me pesó la ausencia de oxígeno. Tan rápido como lo inició, Cetania se separó con el comprobante aún en sus dígitos, leyéndolo una y otra vez, como si quisiera asegurarse de que tal pedazo de papel era completamente auténtico. Volteó a verme de nuevo y su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

– " _¡OH. MY. GODDESS!_ " – Gritó a todo pulmón. – " _¡OH. MY. FUCKING. GODDESS! ¡AAAHHH!_ "

Como si le hubieran prendido fuego, la arpía corrió por toda la habitación, saltando como una niña con demasiada azúcar y emitiendo sonidos de alegría a excesivos decibeles. Ni una explosión nuclear tendría la fuerza de los pulmones que la hiperactiva emplumada poseía. Rodó por el suelo, brincó en su cama y volvió a rodar. Yo solo podía observar estupefacta al torbellino castaño que era la rapaz en ese momento. Entonces, volvió a abrazarme, casi haciéndome caer al suelo.

– "¡ARIA!

– "¡Por Melínoe, mujer, puedo oírte claramente, no me grites!"

– "¡Aria! ¡Aria! ¡Aria!" – Me sacudió. – "¡Dime que no estoy soñando! ¡Confirma que no me morí en los atentados o que estoy atrapada en la Matrix! ¡¿Esto es la vida real o es solo fantasía?!"

– "¡Sí, pajarraca demente, esto es de verdad!"

– "¡Pero es Iron Maiden! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"

– "Es un concierto a beneficencia de los afectados por los atentados y para levantar conciencia. La mitad irá a la caridad."

– "¡¿Dónde?!"

– "Tokio, en el Makuhari Messe."

– "¡¿Cuándo?!"

– "Mañana, a las ocho de la noche."

– "¡¿Conseguiste buenos lugares?!"

– "Fueron 22,000 yenes por dos entradas VIP, más les vale que sean buenos."

– " _¡OH MY SUPER FUCKING GODDESS! ¡I FUCKING LOVE YOU, ARIA!_ "

La castaña me zarandeó con más fuerza que un desplazamiento mundial de placas tectónicas. Apenas pude enfocar mi mareada cabeza cuando otro furtivo ataque de besos asaltó mis labios. ¡Por el casco de Ares! ¡Si esto le sucede por ver una banda de rock, no quiero imaginar qué pasaría si le pidieran matrimonio! ¡Corran a las colinas, corran por sus vidas!

– "¡Cetania! ¡Cálmate!" – Intenté aplacar a la enérgica emplumada. – "¡Y me estás estrujando peor que una lamia!"

– "¡ _There is no Cetania, only Zuul!"_

– "¡Ya te volviste loca!

– "¡Loca por ti, Jaëgersturm! ¡Hagamos el amor aquí mismo!"

– "¡¿Q-q-qué?!"

– "¡Rápido, quítate la ropa!"

– "¡Contrólate, arpía del demonio! ¡Yuuko podría entrar en cualquier momento!"

– "¡Pues la invitamos! ¡AAAHHH!"

Tuve que arrancármela y aventarla a la cama antes que me quebrara los huesos. Como ella seguía gritando y brincando sin cansarse, sigue siendo un misterio. _Scheisse_ , ya imagino la energía en la intimid-¡Argh! ¡No ahora!

– "¡Cetania! ¡¿Estás bien?!" – Apareció Yuuko, asustada. – "¡Escuché gritos! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!"

– "¡Yuuko, Yuuko! ¡Me vengo! ¡Digo, me voy!" – Exclamó la voladora, abrazándola.

– "¿Eh? ¿Cómo que te vas?"

– "¡Me voy a Tokio!"

– "¿A qué?"

– "¡A ver a Iron Maiden!"

– "¿Y ese señor quién es?"

– "¡Solo la mejor banda del maldito mundo! ¡AAAHHH!"

La rapaz se lanzó a correr por toda la casa como una locomotora sin frenos, con todo y el abrumador ruido incluido. Honda se quedó inmóvil, viendo indefensa como un fugaz pájaro americano volvía a causar desastre en tierras japonesas, aunque no fuera de metal ni cargara bombas. Bueno, no tengo idea si mi tonto plan vaya a resultar o no, pero de algo si puedo estar muy segura:

Voy a terminar sorda.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Oh my Suwako! ¡Iron Maiden! ¡Aaahhh!

Ehem… Nuestra querida arpía imita perfectamente mi hipotética reacción en la misma situación. Y a Aria le espera un zumbido en los oídos de tres semanas, y no por la música. Pero valdrá la pena, ya que después de todo pasará tiempo de calidad junto a su querida amiga al compás de refinadas melodías. Sé que una banda como _Rammstein_ (mi favorita) le hubiera sentado mejor a la cazadora, pero ella casi no ha mostrado interés por la música rock, al contrario de la pajarita, quien mencionó a los británicos en el pasado. Y los Maiden son pura finura también, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ahora, pasando a otro tema, en este capítulo quise expandir los roles de dos personajes que casi no he tocado; Cerea y Meroune. También fue para plasmar al Kimihito comprensivo e inteligente, quien es capaz de mantener a sus chicas bajo control (siempre y cuando no sea luna llena). El hecho que usara una fábula simplona que le contaba su madre de niño era para mostrar lo sencillo (y hogareño) que es el muchacho. Ahí reside parte del éxito conquistando a sus inquilinas. Y considero que la centáuride tiene un gran talento que puede ejercer en un empleo. La vimos querer volverse instructora de artes marciales en el manga, aquí quizás suceda algo similar.

Lo de Mero es para comparar lo similares que son la sirena y la arañita. Y aunque Lorelei si tenga dinero y mucho prestigio, al contrario de la olvidada familia Jaëgersturm, es fácil ver el parecido entre las dos. Además, es excusa perfecta para que ella aconseje a Aria por el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Todo en nombre del drama.

En todo caso, espero este capítulo les haya gustado y como siempre, lo invito a dejarme sus opiniones, que siempre las leo. Y ahora una cuestión a todos mis lectores: Si pudieran hacerle un par de preguntas a las heroínas del momento, ¿Cuáles serían?

Planeo seguir que los medios continúen interrogando a la pareja plumas-quitina en el próximo episodio y me gustaría que me expresaran sus ideas. Claro, les daré créditos correspondientes. Y la gran Emperatriz Meroune Lorelei se los ordena, ¿acaso osan desafiar su palabra?

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. _¡Auf Wiedersehen! ¡Up the Irons!_


	26. No es fácil ir a un concierto (Parte 1)

**NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Saludos, mis súbditos! ¡Su Magnífica y Todopoderosa Emperatriz, Meroune Lorelei, está de vuelta!

Parece que mi persuasivo método de motivar a Flake-san ha rendido frutos y él ha terminado este capítulo a velocidad aceptable. Bien, esas lascivas clases con Rachnera se han pagado solas. En fin, sin más preámbulos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Disfruten y arrodíllense!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. El mundo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡Jura lealtad a la Gran Sirena!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

* * *

 _¡Aaahhh!_

Los oídos aún me campanean después de que Cetania nos demostrara sus habilidades vocales. Yo se que ella no es un ave canora, eso ya quedó en evidencia, pero sus pulmones poseen una capacidad inimaginable para contener oxígeno y su garganta debe ser extremadamente resistente para soportar el uso rudo. Gran Arachne, si una simple persona es capaz de gritar tanto, no quiero imaginar el escándalo que el vocalista de una banda de rock puede crear. Ni siquiera disparar un arma me parece tan ruidoso.

– "¡Te amo, Aria! ¡Te amo tanto!" – Declaró la arpía dándome el cuarto abrazo entusiasta del día. – "¡Jamás pensé que alguna vez vería a Iron Maiden en vivo! ¡Gracias, gracias!"

– "Sabes que te aprecio, pajarita." – Le sonreí tratando de ignorar el zumbido en mi cabeza. – "Pero… ¿Podrías soltarme, por favorcito? No soy anaeróbica."

– "Oh, discúlpame, flaquita…" – Me liberó de su firme agarre. Medio segundo después, volvió a aprisionarme con su cuerpo. – "¡Pero no quiero hacerlo! ¡Te amo tanto, mujer! ¡AAAHHH!"

No hay héroe que me salve de esta bestia alada gritona. Incluso Yuuko abandonó el cuarto, con las manos en las orejas y clamando que necesitaba algo para la cabeza. Yo intentaría pedirle un poco también, pero los chillidos de la emplumada ahogan todo lo que salga de mi boca. Afortunadamente, sus ánimos regresaron a una relativa normalidad, pero su amplia sonrisa no desaparecía por nada. Era hora de retirarme y la rapaz me acompañó a la puerta.

– "Y entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" – Preguntó la castaña camino a la salida.

– "Cuando desees, solo hay que procurar arribar treinta minutos antes de la función."

– "Me iría de inmediato ahora, pero necesito arreglar varias cosas primero. ¿Te parece bien si partimos mañana temprano?"

– "Claro. Pasaré a recogerte a las nueve y tomaremos el tren de las diez, ¿vale?"

– "Nueve, sin falta." – Confirmó ella. – "Y de nuevo, muchísima gracias, Aria."

– "Es un placer, Cetania." – Le guiñé tres ojos. – "En fin, voy a preparar mis cosas también y a tomarme una aspirina. Nos vemos mañana, escandalosa."

– "Oh, flaquita." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Esto no es nada. Mañana voy a dejar sordas hasta a las mandrágoras."

– "Eso es lo que me temo." – Me reí. – "En fin, ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!"

La arpía se despidió con otro salto y clavando otra muestra de afecto en mis labios. Ya han sido muchos de su parte este día, pero no me quejo. Después de todo, es para una buena causa y para persuadirla. Y porque me gustan los besos de la americana; Saben a fresitas silvestres.

– "Ya nunca podrás deshacerte de mí, Jaëgersturm." – Susurró la rapaz con mi rostro en sus alas antes de un beso final.

No repliqué, solo disfruté del ósculo. Con un guiño, la castaña cerró la puerta. Pasados unos segundos pude escuchar estruendosa música resonar detrás de esta. Bueno, parece que Yuuko también tendrá su concierto personal. Lo siento, _Fräulein_ Honda, no pretendía liberar al demonio volador que residía en su inquilina. Debería traerle algo del viaje como disculpa.

Si primero vuelvo con vida…

Bien, sin contar la perturbadora reacción de la emplumada, considero que la primera parte del plan resultó como esperaba. Ahora a volver a casita y disfrutar de la paz y de mi nueva habitación con cierta irlandesa. ¡ _Scheisse_! ¡Había olvidado que aún tengo que discutir este asunto del viaje con Lala! Confío en que la segadora no me parta en dos con su guadaña cuando se lo mencione. Sé que ella es comprensiva y hasta paciente, pero ahora me he metido en aguas profundas y dudo que Tique me sonría tan seguido como para salir fácilmente de esta. Si tengo suerte, solo me hará dormir en el sofá por un mes. ¡Argh, y yo que quería probar la resistencia de la cama esta noche!

– "¡Ya volví!" – Anuncié al pasar por la puerta. – "¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?"

– "Papi murió." – Dijo despreocupadamente Rachnera leyendo en la sala.

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "Murió de aburrimiento porque no tenía a nadie con quien jugar."

– "¡No me espantes así, Rachnee!" – Le reclamé con la mano en el pecho. – "¿Y qué acaso su gemela gelatinosa se fugó o algo así?"

– "Suu está limpiando la casa."

La limo apareció en la periferia. Estaba hecha una bolita con solo sus redondos ojos y su probóscide como rostro. Se arrastraba por el suelo y observé como la basura se juntaba en su interior para compactarse y luego ser expulsada en el depósito más cercano. Por más curioso que una aspiradora viviente pudiera ser, no me explico por qué ella está aseando a esta hora.

– "Es su castigo por andar de juguetona." – Habló la tejedora como si me hubiera leído la mente. – "Miia quería seguir probando su suerte en la cocina, quiso calentar un poco de agua que luego derramó sobre ella cuando la limo andaba cerca y… Ya sabes."

– "Ya me imagino." – Hice mueca de disgusto. – "¡Espera! ¿¡No se atrevió a…?!"

– "Tu amada Penélope se encuentra a salvo, Ulises." – Respondió sin interrumpir su lectura. – "Suu no le tocó ni uno de sus blancos y puros cabellos."

– " _Das ist gut_." – Suspiré. – "¿Otro incidente del que deba estar informada?"

– "Cerea sigue pensando a qué dedicarse y Querido sufrió algo de indigestión por lo que Miia le obligó a probar de más; Aparte de eso, sin novedad en el frente."

– "Gracias por el reporte, soldado."

– " _Bitte sehr, Hauptmann_." - Hizo un saludo militar desganado. – "¿Y cómo va tu plan de formar el _ménage-à-trois_ con la rapaz?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo…?"

La tejedora se levantó y tomó una pluma atrapada en el cuello de mi camisa, colocándola en mis manos.

– "Alemania también intentó luchar en dos frentes, cazadora..." – Susurró antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse al ático.

Antes que procesar sus palabras, cierta ave azul se hizo presente y me dio un abrazo de bienvenida. Al menos nuestra voladora residente no me salta encima ni me estruja como boa constrictora.

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Vamos a jugar Immortal Kombat!" – Sugirió la pequeña. – "¡Ya desbloqueé a Chango Tsung y me aprendí los _fatalities_!"

– "Ah, claro, Papi. Demuéstrame lo que aprendiste."

– "¡Voy a arrancar muchas tripas!" – Exclamó alegre ella.

Lo que sea para despejar la mente y disfrutar el ocio. Diablos, estos días he estado tanto tiempo sin mucho que hacer que quisiera estar atrapando más terroristas solo para mantenerme ocupada. Me propiné una bofetada mental por pensar en tremenda estupidez. Gah, debe haber algo mal conmigo si estoy tan desesperada por trabajar de nuevo en lugar de disfrutar la tranquilidad.

Luego de jugar con Papi y Suu, quien cumplió con su castigo satisfactoriamente, llegó la hora de cenar. Miia se mostraba radiante a pesar de su anterior chasco con la limo y volvió a darnos una muestra de su poder con chuletas y ensalada. Con la carne y hasta las verduras quemadas, la lamia nos recordó que aún le falta un largo tramo por recorrer; Pero al menos ya no nos hace devolver el estómago al final del día.

– "¿Estás bien, _A chuisle_?" – Cuestionó Lala al verme algo distraída.

– "¿Uh? Oh, sí, estoy bien. No es nada."

– "De acuerdo." – Prosiguió tratando de masticar el achicharrado pedazo de comida. – "Me encontraba arreglando algunas cosas en el cuarto. Puse tus pertenencias aparte cuando lo remodelaron en la mañana y no las he tocado para que las acomodes como desees."

– " _Danke, Spatzi_." – Besé su mejilla. – "Me preocupaba que los trabajadores se llevaran mis bragas."

– "Hablando de ropa…" – La irlandesa miró nerviosa hacia el otro lado. – "Me temo que deberás comprar más en el futuro."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "Bueno, en mi afán por expandir mis horizontes sobre, uhm, manutención casera…" – Juntó sus dedos. – "Me parece que mis predicciones respecto a tales habilidades no resultaron satisfactorias."

– "¿Uh?"

– "Tu _Spatzi_ trató de lavar tu vestimenta, incluyendo tus pantis, y acabó dañándolas en la lavadora." – Se burló Rachnera. – "Espero cuentes con repuestos, cazadora."

– "¿Qué?" – Miré a la segadora. – "Es cierto, Lala?"

La aludida solo se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza debajo de la mesa. Rachnera soltó una risotada y pude observar a las demás voltear la mirada, aguantando sus ganas de reír. Solo Kimihito mantenía la relativa seriedad con una mirada comprensiva.

– "No te preocupes, linda." – Masajeé su hombro. – "Hasta a la mejor cocinera se le rompen los calzones."

– "Lo lamento, _A chuisle_." – Contestó la apenada la peliblanca. – "Solo trataba de ser una mejor pareja."

– "Aww, te quiero, _Spatzi_." – Abracé su cuerpo decapitado. Que tétrico suena eso. – "Tranquila, nadie es perfecta. Ni la poderosa Hija del Abismo."

Es lindo ver que la irlandesa quiere convertirse en un ama de casa total, aunque es obvio que una no puede sobresalir en todo. Fue un gesto que le agradezco de todas maneras. Terminamos de cenar y luego de asearnos, era momento de admirar la obra que los talentosos obreros hicieron con nuestro nidito de amor. Ella abrió la puerta y observé el impecable trabajo del lugar. Muebles nuevos, un librero ligeramente más grande y un pequeño florero en la mesita de noche eran las nuevas adiciones, sin contar la enorme cama con suficiente espacio para mi vasta persona y la dullahan. Claro, aún no podría extender mis larguísimas piernas a placer, pero al menos mi chica no dormirá sobre dura quitina.

– "En verdad luce como el de una casa recién construida." – Opiné sobre la labor realizada. – "¿Por qué las paredes verdes?"

– "Azul y amarillo crean verde, _A chuisle_."

– "Detallista como siempre, bonita." – Besé su mejilla. – "¿En verdad soy amarilla?"

– "Ligeramente ocre, pero diría que sí."

– "Bueno, entonces a terminar de acomodar mis cosas."

Mis pertenencias estaban guardadas en cajas. Mi preciada gorra y la cruz de hierro habían sido conservadas con especial cuidado.

– "Procuré que tu gorra no se llenara de polvo y guardé la _Eisernes Kreuz_ en esta caja transparente." – Indicó la segadora. – "Espero no te importe el tomarme la libertad de manipular las antigüedades familiares."

– "Lo mío es tuyo y viceversa, _Spatzi_." – Le afirmé mientras ordenaba mi guardarropa. – "Además, yo sé que sabes tratar las cosas con delicadeza. Hasta cuando dormimos eres cuidadosa de no dejarme calambres al descansar sobre mis piernas."

– "Como digas, _A chuisle_."

– "Bien, ahora a ver si la cama soportará nuestro constante asedio amoroso." – Me reí. – "¿Cómo lograron meterla por la puerta?"

– "Vino en partes. Me aseguré de solicitar que estuviera hecha de un material resistente."

– "Bien pensado, azulita." – Alcé mi ceja con curiosidad. – "¿Qué les dijiste cuando preguntaron la causa de los daños?"

– "Que intentaba deshacerme infructuosamente de un molesto invertebrado blatodeo."

– "¿Todo ese desastre por una cucaracha? ¿Cómo se lo creyeron para empezar?"

– "Parece ser una razón muy común entre la población."

– "Je, al menos sabemos que no somos las únicas que sacudimos la tierra cuando andamos calientes." – Le guiñé. – "Hmm, ¿No te parece muy chillón el verde? Es casi color limón."

– "¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás evadiendo el tema, Aria?"

– "¿Eh?"

La peliblanca me observaba entre preocupación y seriedad. Esa estoica expresión que dejaba de usar cuando estábamos solas había regresado y sus dorados ojos me miraban fijamente.

– "¿D-de qué hablas, Lala?"

– "Tienes algo que decir, pero sigues distrayéndote para evitarlo."

– "Claro que no."

– "Tu mano izquierda toma esa posición en la cintura y el dedo índice te tiembla cuando intentas guardar un secreto."

– "E-es solo un tic nervioso."

– "Te encuentras a la defensiva e intentas quitarle el seguro a un arma que no posees."

– "Yo…"

– "No podré leer la mente, pero te conozco lo suficiente, Aria. Huir nunca ha resuelto nada, ¿recuerdas?"

Suspiré. Ella tenía razón, solo trataba de darle largas al asunto.

– "Sabes que eres la más hermosa, ¿verdad, Lala?"

– "Correcto, por eso confío en que irás directo al grano y no insistirás en elogiarme innecesariamente como ahora." – Aseveró. – "Solo manifiesta lo que tengas que decir, Jaëgersturm."

Diablos, no sé por qué trato de escapar a su sentido común en primer lugar.

– "Invité a Cetania a un concierto en Tokio. Solo nosotras dos. Partiremos mañana temprano y estoy segura que regresaremos al día siguiente." – Admití con la mirada al suelo. – "Y antes que preguntes, es para convencerla de una vez por todas de que se una a MON."

Fue el turno de la irlandesa para suspirar.

– "¿Sabes, Aria? No ha sido sencillo aceptar que yo, una descendiente del Eterno Vacío, esté enamorada de una mortal, especialmente una arachne tan excéntrica como tú." – Confesó sentándose en la cama, con la vista en el techo. – "Soy un ser imperecedero, al cual el tiempo le es nimio. La existencia perpetua es un concepto que solo una Abismal puede realmente comprender y que convierte cualquier clase de acción por parte de ustedes como irrelevante.

Pero, por alguna razón, decidí ignorar la supuesta intrascendencia de tu vida para permitirme desarrollar una relación sentimental contigo. Entregar mi devoción a alguien que solo será un efímero parpadeo en mi existir parecerá una tontería, pero opté por hacerlo, porque al final de cuentas yo te amo. Te amo con todo lo que mi inmortal persona pueda ofrecer. Esos fugaces momentos en lo que compartimos una simple mirada, me iluminan el interior como el resplandor de mil soles. Cada breve beso es una dicha y cada caricia es un momento inolvidable. Me haces feliz, Aria, absolutamente feliz.

Luchaste para obtener mi afecto. Derrochaste sangre, sudor y lágrimas para conseguirlo. Decidiste abrirme tu corazón y revelar tu doloroso pasado. Lentamente, fuiste ganándome, a pesar de los obstáculos, sin rendirte. En consecuencia, hice lo recíproco y con el tiempo, acepté tus intenciones hasta finalmente entregarme apasionadamente a ti en cuerpo y alma. Cada abrazo, cada beso, cada caricia era genuina. Jamás detecté un ápice de mentira en tus palabras cuando proclamabas quererme. Y aún sigues sonando sincera hasta el día de hoy.

Entonces, no sé por qué en nombre de la Oscuridad Infinita, vuelves a las alas de esa arpía. Opté por ser paciente, comprensiva y hasta tolerante. He ignorado como tus ojos brillan y tu boca sonríe sutilmente cuando mencionan a esa maldita peste voladora. Ese mismo brillo y sonrisa que siempre creí eran exclusivos para mí. Tu corazón late con fuerza en su presencia, siento la felicidad que emana de ti a su lado."

La segadora se incorporó para tomarme del cuello de mi camisa y acercarme a su rostro.

– "¿Qué demonios tiene ella que yo no te haya ofrecido ya? ¿Por qué, a pesar de haberme conquistado, aún continúas persiguiéndola? ¿Acaso no soy más que un pasajero instante de placer? ¿Solo soy capricho de tu corazón?

Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué me obligas a dudar de ti? ¿A cuestionarme si todo este tiempo no he sido más que una ingenua soñadora? ¿Por qué insistes en confirmar que tengo razón al desconfiar? ¿Por qué, Aria, dime por qué?"

Ella me soltó, aún con esa mirada inquisitiva. Aquella negra esclerótica resaltaba aún más lo amenazador de sus ojos. Y aún así, a pesar de su evidente enojo, podía percibir esa pequeñísima pizca de amor que la irlandesa aún reservaba en su interior para mí.

– "No lo sé, Lala…" – Logré articular, cubriendo mi cabeza con ambas manos. – "No lo sé…"

– "¿Cómo has dicho cosas tan francas en el pasado, cuando tu corazón está tan confundido todo el tiempo?"

– "Nunca te he mentido. Siempre te he dicho nada más que la verdad." – Le afirmé entre mi voz quebrada y sollozos. – "Pero… Aún no tengo idea de por qué sigo haciéndolo. Quiero… quiero amarte a ti y a ella, aunque sé que no puedo. Y no sé por qué quiero creer lo contrario."

Me estaba hiperventilando de nuevo. Las lágrimas ya recorrían mi cara y esa jaqueca ante la indecisión se hacía presente.

– "¿Qué es lo que te atrae de ella?" – Cuestionó la segadora, con la voz igual de triste. – "¿Su cuerpo? ¿Sus ideas? ¿El riesgo de probar una relación ilícita?"

– "Ni yo misma lo sé. No fue un descubrimiento lento, como sucedió contigo. Cetania fue… igual que una explosión." – Expliqué. – "Después de ese primer beso, es como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de mí. Como si un botón se hubiera oprimido y de repente abriera los ojos. Tan repentino como esos atentados. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de ella."

– "¿Has pensado que solo es porque ella confesó desearte primero? ¿Qué quizás solo pretendes regresarle el favor para estar a mano, sin quererla en realidad?"

– "No." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Lo sé dentro de mí. No es lujuria o deseo de retribuirle algo. En verdad la amo."

– "¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo con tanta seguridad con el torbellino de dudas en tu alma?"

– "Porque de la misma manera sabía lo que sentía por ti, aún cuando me empeñaba a negarlo. Mi corazón no miente, Lala. Y sabes que yo tampoco cuando te digo que a ti te amo también."

– "A veces creo que no conoces el significado de esa palabra." – Miró hacia arriba.

– "¿Qué es amar, entonces, segadora? ¿A cuántas mujeres más has dedicado tu devoción absoluta? ¿Cuántas _A chuisles_ han pasado por tu vida?"

Ella no contestó, solo siguió admirando la reluciente superficie del techo.

– "Me humillé en la mesa, contando esa embarazosa anécdota frente a todos, para demostrarte algo, Aria: Confío en ti." – Afirmó la irlandesa, volteando a mi dirección. – "Mostré un lado vulnerable y me arriesgué a hacer el ridículo porque me siento protegida a tu lado. Ni siquiera junto a mi matriarca podía encontrarme segura del todo. Eres mi escudo, mi fortaleza, mi castillo inexpugnable. Si yo también fuera una mortal, encomendaría mi vida en tus manos.

Y es por eso que confiaré en ti una vez más, Jaëgersturm. No te impediré realizar ese viaje junto a esa arpía y no me quejaré por pasar un día completamente solas."

– "Lala, yo…" – Me callé cuando la peliblanca colocó un dedo en mi boca.

– "Jura…" – Lo retiró. – "Jura que mis temores son infundados, que podrás verme a los ojos con seguridad después de esto. Garantízame que mi corazón al descubierto no será apuñalado por la traición, Aria."

– "Te lo juro, Lala." – Declaré con firmeza, colocando mi puño en el pecho. – "Mi lealtad hacia tu persona nunca flaqueará. Lo prometo por mi propia vida."

Sonriendo, se dejó vencer al llanto.

– " _Gráím thú_ , Aria."

– " _Ich liebe dich_ , Lala. _Für immer_."

– "Abrázame…" – Ordenó. – "¡Abrázame y nunca me dejes ir!"

Le obedecí y sentí sus lágrimas cálidas sobre mi cuerpo. Ella también palpó las mías en su espalda. Acaricié su cabeza y la pegué aún más a mí. Lala nunca será un simple placer carnal, un fugaz romance caprichoso; Ella es LA mujer de mi vida, por toda la eternidad. Al separarnos, nos miramos por varios segundos y nos unimos con un suave beso. Adoro a esta dullahan y jamás me atrevería a traicionarla. Ni el propio Mefistófeles podría tentarme a hacerlo.

– "No puedo obligar a tu corazón a dejar de amarla…" – Mencionó la irlandesa, sosteniendo mi barbilla. – "Pero puedo recordarle el porqué debe permanecer conmigo."

Con otro profundo beso, la segadora empezó a deshacerse de su ropa. Sin romper la unión de nuestros labios o lenguas, hice lo mismo con la mía. Prontamente, nuestra vestimenta acabó en el suelo y nuestros encendidos cuerpos desnudos en la cama, poniendo a prueba su resistencia. Degusté el sabor de mi pareja y recorrí su figura con mi boca, al igual que ella. Nos encerramos en un vigoroso frenesí de lujuria y pasión, disfrutando el calor de nuestro romance entre caricias atrevidas, besos húmedos y ardientes palabras de afecto. A esto se refería la dullahan cuando dijo que me recordaría el porqué le pertenezco, por qué nunca podré dejarla, por qué es a quién le debo lealtad absoluta: Nosotras no tenemos sexo…

Hacemos el amor.

…

Muy a mi pesar, tuve que levantarme a la mañana siguiente y despegar mi cuerpo de la suave figura irlandesa que lo acompañaba. Tratando de no despertar a la bella princesa durmiente, me dirigí al baño a ducharme. Me preparé el desayuno, asegurándome de cocinar algo que proveyera suficientes proteínas. Hoy me esperaba un largo día con una muy entusiasmada americana y necesitaría toda la energía posible para soportarla. Le di los buenos días a la segadora antes de que ella fuera a asearse, contoneando sus caderas en el camino. Esas gloriosas caderas que tuve la magnífica dicha de poseer anoche. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, la cama resistió perfectamente la guerra que desatamos en ella.

Mientras mi mente remembraba aquella ardiente sesión pasional, el timbre de mi teléfono llamó mi atención. Después de confirmarle a Cetania que pasaría por ella, terminé mi desayuno. Tomando ambos comprobantes y dándome unos últimos retoques, ya estaba lista para el viaje. Opté por no llevar mi gorra, no quisiera perderla en la gran capital y menos en un concierto.

– "Sigo sin estar de acuerdo a que pases el día junto esa peste alada, _A chuisle_." – Opinó la dullahan mientras me acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. – "Pero tampoco voy a hacer que faltes a tu palabra con ella."

– "Te agradezco la confianza, _Spatzi_. Tranquila, Cetania está más interesada en desgastar su cuerdas vocales que en tratar de seducirme."

– "De todas formas, te reitero que no caigas en la tentación. Lo prometiste."

– "No hay de qué preocuparse, linda." – Besé su frente. – "Soy un _Jagdtiger_ alemán con doscientos cincuenta milímetros de blindaje anti-pajarracas."

– "Un tanque no es rival para la superioridad aérea, Jaëgersturm."

– "Pues entonces soy un _Flakpanzer_. No me arruines las metáforas bélicas, _Spatzi_." – Le saqué la lengua juguetonamente. – "¿Sabes? Yo estoy más preocupada por sobrevivir a Tokio. Es decir, es la capital del país y nunca he estado ahí."

– "Solo apégate al plan de asistir y volver. No es necesario distraerse en otras amenidades."

– "Lo sé y es lo que pretendo. Cumplir la misión y regresar al cuartel. No te preocupes." – Revisé mis bolsillos. – "Rayos, ahora mismo desearía tener una tarjeta de crédito, no sé como portar todo este dinero."

– "Usa mi bolso, Aria." – Me ofreció el accesorio mencionado. – "Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío."

– "Es demasiado fino y podría dañarlo."

– "De hecho, es bastante ordinario. Parece que el exorbitante valor monetario ha provocado un efecto placebo sobre la percibida elegancia de tan corriente producto."

– "Elocuente manera de decir que me vieron la cara con el precio." – Suspiré. – " _Danke, Spatzi_. Prometo regresarlo sano y salvo."

– "Solo me importa tu bienestar, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió abrazándome. – "Por favor, no demores tu regreso."

– "Sigue pareciéndome inusual verte tan afectuosa, Lala." – Acaricié su cabeza. – "Cuando nos conocimos, difícilmente cambiabas esa estoica expresión neutral y ahora traes los sentimientos a flor de piel."

– "Cuesta creer que una nación capaz de producir personas tan cultas y talentosas se haya decantado alguna vez por la barbarie genocida total."

– "De acuerdo, ya entendí, mujer. No comencemos con golpes bajos."

Ella sonrió jactanciosamente. _Touché_ , dullahan. Ignoro si se refiera a Alemania o Sparassus, pero aplicaría perfectamente en ambos casos. Gran Arachne, su lengua es más afilada que su guadaña. Morir decapitada sería menos doloroso. Pero es por eso que la adoro tanto.

– "Cuídate, Aria. Te amo."

– "Yo también, Lala." – Le di un beso. – "Te traeré algo bonito."

– "Solo regresa intacta. Y no olvides recordarle a esa peste alada quien es la dueña de tu alma, Jaëgersturm."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin_." – Saludé militarmente. – "Dale de comer a tu guadaña tres veces al día y no invoques fantasmas cochinos en el baño durante mi ausencia, ¿vale?"

– "Ya vete, tonta." – Rió dándome un golpecito en el brazo. – "Y nada de ósculos prohibidos con la hija de Taumas."

– "¿Ni siquiera uno en el cachetito?"

– "Ninguno."

– "¿Me regalas unos cuantos para compensar?"

– "Me siento magnánima."

Luego de un par de besos más y apretar sus suaves glúteos para darme suerte, fui al encuentro con la castaña.

– "Aria, ¿saldrás a algún lado?" – Preguntó Miia, al verme en la salida.

– "Síp. Misión extraoficial para asegurar el correcto reclutamiento en las filas de MON. Regreso mañana temprano, a más tardar."

– "¿Eh? ¿Te vas de viaje por un día entero? ¿A dónde?"

– "Un concierto en Tokio. Dale la noticia y mis disculpas a _Herr Kommandant_ por no avisar previamente. Esperaba hacerlo ayer en la cena pero por alguna razón lo olvidé. Mero ya sabe."

– "Oh, ya veo. Bueno, le informaré a Cariño y las demás. Buena suerte, Aria."

– " _Danke schön_. Y cuida de mi Lala mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Je, por supuesto. _¡Bye bye!_ "

– " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

Apenas puse cuatro piernas afuera, regresé.

– "Uhm… ¿Miia?" – Pregunté a la pelirroja.

– "¿Sí, qué sucede?"

– "¿No escuchaste… ruidos raros anoche?"

– "Para nada, ¿por qué?"

– "Ah, nada, nada. ¡Nos vemos!"

Bueno, ya estoy mucho más calmada. Desconozco si engrosaron las paredes o si ya aprendimos a controlar nuestros gemidos, pero me tranquiliza que ya no anunciemos nuestros asuntos privados como silbato de tren. Llegando a la residencia Honda, fui recibida por Yuuko y su amiga Mio.

– " _Selamat pagi_ , Aria." – Saludó la humana castaña. – "Cetania está en su cuarto y bajará enseguida."

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Yuuko. _Danke_." – Hice una reverencia. – " _Guten Morgen_ , _Fräulein_ Aizawa."

– "Hola, Aria. Llámame solo Mio." – Respondió la chica de pelo azul. – "¿Vas a taladrarte los tímpanos con algo de heavy metal?"

– "Ugh. Ni me lo recuerdes, Mio. Si la música no me deja sorda, entonces será Cet-"

– "¡Aria! ¡Ya estás aquí!" – Me abrazó la rapaz de repente. – "¡Hoy es el día, flaca! ¡El mejor de nuestras vidas!"

La falconiforme se había arreglado de manera impecable y lucía muy diferente a la triste halcón del día anterior. Con el pelo reluciente, la mirada avispada, una ajustada camiseta roja y unos jeans que esculpían su sensual figura, la chica estaba como para romper corazones en el camino y no dejar sobrevivientes, todo sin necesitar maquillaje. Mi pulso se aceleró al verla.

– "¡Ah! ¡Gusto en verte también, pajarita!" – Sonreí intentado liberarme de su fuerte agarre. – "¿Ya tienes todo listo?"

– "¡Estoy más que preparada! ¡Llevo mi mochila extra-grande por si las moscas!" – Mostró el accesorio en su espalda. – "¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Iron Maiden nos espera!"

– "De acuerdo, no te apresures, ¿quieres?" – Le calmé. – "Despídete primero de tu casera, urraca hiperactiva."

– "¡Oh, claro!" – Rápidamente abrazó a su hospedadora. – "¡Cuídate, Yuuko! ¡Vuelvo mañana, si no, es que ya me fugué con Aria! ¡Adiós a ti también, Mio! ¡ _Bye_!"

La arpía tomó mi mano y me arrastró enérgicamente a la salida. Me despedí Honda y Aizawa al ser acarreada a fuerza por la castaña. Suspiré; Como en 1944, los británicos y americanos ya estaban de nuevo preparando un asalto masivo a los alemanes. Este será el día más largo, sin duda. Llegamos a la estación de Asaka. Puntualmente, el tren nos recogió a las diez y abordamos el vagón.

– " _Ferrocarriles Tobu les agradece su preferencia y les desea un excelente viaje_ …" – Anunció la voz femenina del parlante.

Era la primera vez que tomaba un tren. Bueno, claro que los usé en Sparassus, pero era mi primera vez en Japón. Desde que llegué aquí, solo he usado autobuses y demás transportes de cuatro ruedas, sin contar el barco que me trajo. Pero mi inexperiencia con los ferrocarriles nipones no era el problema, sino las miradas curiosas de los demás pasajeros. Hasta ahora, Asaka parecía uno de los lugares más tolerantes respecto a la convivencia humano-liminal. Ignoro como reaccionen en la gran capital.

Cuando la población de un país es tan homogénea como la nipona, es normal esperar que cualquier "extranjero" sea visto de otra forma. La xenofobia ya no es un problema tan grande como el pasado, pero las viejas costumbres difícilmente mueren y es fácil saber cuando la gente te observa con sospecha. Bueno, no puedo culparlos por ver raro a una araña parlanchina y su compañera arpía, especialmente con los sucesos recientes, pero no deja de ser algo incómodo. Aunque, para ser sincera, en Sparassus también hacemos lo mismo.

– "¿Eres tú, verdad?" – Me preguntó una infantil voz. Volteé a todos lados hasta bajar la mirada.

– "¿Uh? ¿Sí?"

– "Soy Saukki."

Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y vivaces ojos azules me había extendido su mano. Tuve que agacharme y usar solo tres dedos para saludarla de vuelta. Era muy linda, pero eran sus facciones liminales lo que realmente la hacían resaltar. Con esas orejitas peludas, las extremidades mamíferas de un castaño claro y esa colita animal haciendo juego, todo indicaba que la chiquilla era una nutria. Vestía un lindo vestido rojo acompañado de un moño en su cabello del mismo color.

– "Ah, hola, Saukki. Soy Aria."

– "Lo sé." – Afirmó la pequeña. – "Y tú eres Cetania."

– "Veo que nos conoces bien." – Le tomó la mano mi amiga. – "¿Qué deseabas, nutria bonita?"

– "Quería saludar a quienes tanto he visto en los medios. ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?"

Sin esperar confirmación, la mustélida tomo asiento entre nosotras. Balanceaba sus piernas en el aire mientras nos examinaba detenidamente.

– " _Heteropoda venatoria_." – Mencionó ella mientras seguía observándome. Se volteó en dirección de la rapaz. – "Y tú… _Falco_ … ¡ _femoralis_! ¡Eso es!"

– "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" – Le pregunté sorprendida por acertar nuestra clasificación científica.

– "Se llama escuela, _Sparassidae_." – Replicó inclinando su cabeza. – "Y… ¿A dónde se dirigen? ¿Su luna de miel?"

– "¡E-eso no es tu asunto, niña insolente!" – Le reclamé sonrojada. – "¡No hagas esa clase de preguntas a tus mayores!"

– "¡Que mayores ni que nada!" – Se quejó la nutria. – "¡Tengo veintiuno! ¡No me traten como una mocosa!"

– "Tranquila, Saukki. No te exaltes." – La arpía colocó su ala en su espalda. – "Vamos a Tokio a una reunión importante."

– "¿En serio? ¡Yo también!" – Declaró la rubia. – "¿Les parece si recorremos el lugar juntas?"

– "De hecho, preferiríamos estar solas." – Expliqué. – "Y no queremos que te nos pierdas."

– "¿Perderse? ¡Ja! ¡Buen chiste, araña!" – Se jactó la joven con las manos en la cintura. – "¡Tokio es mi ciudad, patas largas! ¡Y la intrépida Saukki Nukka se ofrece a ser su guía por la gran capital nipona!"

– "Te lo agradecemos, pero me parece que…" – Traté de negar su ayuda.

– "Aceptamos." – Dijo la americana.

– "¡Cetania!" – Regañé a mi compañera.

– "¿Qué? No conozco el lugar y no quiero llegar tarde por no saber donde andamos."

– "Sí, pero… Agh, de acuerdo." – Me resigné. – "Solo porque yo tampoco he estado ahí antes."

– "¡ _Erinomainen_!" – Exclamó la chica mamífero. – "¡Pero les costará mi almuerzo!"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡ _Nein, nein, nein_! ¡Nada de eso, orejas peludas!" – Negué de inmediato.

– "Está bien, Aria. Yo pagaré." – Me calmó la falconiforme. – "Y dime, Saukki. ¿Dónde está tu casero?"

– "Muerto." – Contestó sin inmutarse.

– "¡¿Qué?!" – Me asusté.

– "Muerto de aburrimiento por esperar a que llegue. De hecho, voy a verlo después de hacer unas cosas en la ciudad."

Suspiré aliviada. ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo hace esa clase de bromas?!

– "Y por si se lo preguntan, tengo pase independiente." – Mostró su cámara digital. – "Soy reportera del _Shameimaru Shinbun_ ; Las noticias más jugosas en toda Asia, antes que nadie."

– "Gracias por el comercial, rata acuática." – Dije con sarcasmo. – "Y entonces, ¿vas a hacernos una entrevista o algo así?"

– "Pfff… Ustedes ya no le importan a nadie, fósiles." – Gesticuló para dejarlo claro. – "Además, estoy de vacaciones. Eso no significa que olvide cargar mi fiel herramienta de trabajo."

– "Viva…" – Repliqué con desgano.

– "¿Y de dónde eres, Saukki? Tu acento no es de por aquí." – Preguntó Cetania.

– "Antes de mudarme a Tokio, viví en Nagoya, después de emigrar desde Finlandia."

– "Interesante. ¿Por qué residir en Japón?"

– "Esta nación tiene una enorme industria pesquera. Y a mí me encantan los mariscos." – Respondió con un pulgar arriba. – "Además, estaba harta de tener la cola congelada por el frío. Aquí es mucho más cálido. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si responden a unas cuantas preguntas?"

– "¡Creí que estabas de vacaciones!" – Vociferé a la mustélida. – "¡Incluso nos llamaste noticia antigua!"

– "¿Y qué si estoy descansado? Eso no significa que no quiera cumplir mi trabajo." – Sacó una videograbadora y su celular. – "Como sea, ¿podrías sostener esto por mí, araña? No la rompas o te mato, ¿sí?"

Me entregó su filmadora al tiempo que ella sacaba un trípode plegable de su equipaje. A pesar del constante movimiento del vagón, el aparato se mantenía firme y Saukki colocó el grabador de video en este. Encendiéndolo, lo ajustó hasta quedar satisfecha. Con un micrófono en mano (¿Qué tanto guarda en esa mochila?), se paró frente a la cámara.

– "¡Hola, queridos amigos! ¡Esta es la bella Saukki Nukka, la reportera estrella del _Shameimaru Shinbun_ informando desde un vagón en la línea Tobu Tojo con dirección a Tokio!" – Anunció la finlandesa.

– "¿Vas a transmitir desde aquí?" – Cuestioné.

– "Bienvenida al siglo XXI, abuelita." – Continuó. – "¡Hoy me encuentro con un par de señoritas que ya deben de conocer, a menos hayan estado en coma durante estos tres días! ¡Así es, me refiero a la arpía Cetania y la arachne Aria Sturmjaëger!"

– "Jaëgersturm." – Le corregí también la pronunciación. – " _Yegar-sturm.._."

– "Jaëgersturm…" – Rectificó. – "Con quienes tengo el placer de viajar hoy. Les recuerdo que pueden enviar sus cuestiones a nuestra dirección web y nuestra página oficial de Facebook. No olviden sintonizar nuestro _stream_ en vivo de YouTube y manténgase al momento con el sitio en Twitter. Ahora, ¡que empiece el interrogatorio!"

Checando su teléfono móvil, la nutria comenzó a laborar.

– " _Yu1Luv5Ph03n1x_ de aquí en Japón nos pregunta: Cetania, soy solo una humana, ¿cómo le hago saber a mi amiga arpía que me gusta?"

– "¿Qué clase de cuestiones son esas?" – Solicité saber yo. – "¿Qué clase noticias son estas en primer lugar?"

– "No cambies el tema, Aria. Ya llegará tu turno." – Dijo Nukka. – "¿Y bien, Cetania? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

– "Hmm… Que simplemente se lo diga. A nosotras nos encanta cuando nos sorprenden con una confesión." – Afirmó la rapaz. – "Y si todo falla, un buen beso inesperado siempre estará al alcance de los labios."

– "¡Excelente idea, amiga voladora!" – Se rió la joven mamífero. – "Ahora, _Wehraboo88_ de Holanda nos dice: Aria, me encanta la cultura de Sparassus y me gustaría saber que necesito para visitar la isla."

– "Uhm… Me temo que es imposible. Los humanos no se permiten en Sparassus, excepto diplomáticos. Es una de las más antiguas leyes y dudo que cambie en un futuro. Lo siento." – Encogí los hombros.

– "Bueno, eso es triste." – Opinó Saukki. – " _PenaNieto16_ de México pregunta: 'Señorita Cetania, ¿quién descubrió América?"

– "Mi abuelita." – Replicó la falconiforme. – "Todo este tiempo estuvo bajo su cama."

Las tres nos reímos. La nutria prosiguió.

– " _SukaBlyatPizda_ de Rusia nos envía: Aria, ¿no es irónico que una Nazi ahora sea considerada una heroína?"

– "No soy una Nacionalsocialista." – Aclaré con seriedad. – "Nuestra cultura estará fuertemente inspirada por la germana, especialmente la militar, pero no compartimos los ideales radicales que Hitler y su grupo de psicópatas proclamaban. Soy alemana, no una genocida."

Sparassus será una dictadura, mi abuela fue esposa de un piloto de la Luftwaffe y habrá sido medio racista, pero nunca alcanzaremos los niveles de esos enfermos mentales. Aunque admito que sus uniformes me parecen estupendos. La reportera regresó a su trabajo.

– " _Sauron88_ de México quiere saber lo siguiente: Jaëgersturm; ¿Qué haría si hallara a una linda dragonewt en medio de la guerra?"

– "Me hago bolita." – Contesté al recordar a esa demente wyvern que casi me come viva. – "Luchamos contra las especies dracónidas en el pasado y no creo que nos tengan mucho afecto."

– "El infortunio de los errores del ayer." – Saukki meneó la cabeza. – "Pajarita, esta es para ti, de parte de _Nutriampico86_ de Tamalandia. Por cierto, un saludo a todos nuestros seguidores latinos, que andan muy activos en Twitter el día de hoy. ¿Sabían que una vez fui a las playas de Venezuela y una sirena tiburón me quiso morder las na…?"

– "¿Y la pregunta es…?" – Le recordó Cetania.

– "¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Veamos... ¿Es verdad que su madre intentó comprometerla con un joven humano?"

– "¿Cómo demonios saben eso en primer lugar?"

– "Bienvenida a la generación del Internet, halconcita. Tienes suerte que aún no conozcan tu número telefónico."

– "Bien, pues…" – La castaña hesitó un poco antes de responder. – "Es verdad; Ella lo intentó, pero su plan falló completamente. Es todo lo que diré."

Puse mi mano en el hombro de mi compañera. Ella me sonrió.

– "Una para las dos, del mismo usuario: ¿Cuál es su postura respecto a las múltiples reformas para cambiar los estatutos en las leyes de convivencia liminal-humano?"

– "Honestamente no tengo conocimiento sobre tales cambios." – Fue mi contestación. – "Pero confío en que llevará a un mejor futuro para ambos bandos."

– "Yo solo quiero que modifiquen los criterios para declarar un hogar no apto para vivir." – Propuso la americana. – "Mi antiguo casero no era malo, pero no deseaba seguir residiendo ahí y el gobierno no me dejaba. Por suerte ahora cuento con una buena y comprensiva hospedadora, a quien quiero mucho. ¡Besito a ti, Yuuko!"

– "Aww, que bonito." – Mencionó Nukka. – "Aprovecho para enviarle un abrazo a mi Satoshi, que debe extrañarme. En fin, otra más: ¿Creen que el Reino Sirena del Pacífico, específicamente la reina Du Neptune y asociados, sean un peligro latente por su creciente carrera armamentista?"

– "¿Cuántas preguntas ha hecho esa persona?" – Cuestioné.

– "Oye, no menosprecies a nuestros usuarios, piernas locas." – Me reclamó la reportera.

– "No tengo opinión alguna." – Dijo Cetania.

– "Ignoro a que peligro se pueda referir." – Opiné yo. – "Las sirenas han sido aliadas de Sparassus desde hace siglos y son parte vital de nuestra industria pesquera y petrolera. Yo conozco personalmente a una que es una auténtica dama y excelente persona. Las sirenas son amigas, no comi… Digo, enemigas."

Y que además me ahorró 22,000 yenes. A veces pienso que besaría a Mero por su bondad… Luego recuerdo que no me gusta el pescado y se me quita. Ay, mamá; Ahora ando pensando en tonterías. ¡La prensa siempre me desconcentra!

– "Para ti, araña: ¿Qué te orilló a reaccionar de esa manera en contra de los terroristas?"

– "Mi deseo de proteger a quienes más me importan." – Contesté con firmeza. La rapaz tomó mi mano al oírme decir eso.

– "Muy noble de tu parte, 'Aria McClane'." – Bromeó la nutria. – "¿Es verdad que eres la responsable del incidente de las cucarachas sueltas en Kentucky Fried Harpy?"

¡¿Cómo es que todavía se acuerdan de eso?!

– "Uhm… Bueno…" – Jugué nerviosa con mi vestido. – "Quizás tuve algún percance relacionado con insectos rastreros en una de sus sucursales, pero no lo recuerdo bien. ¡Pero juro que no esperaba liberar tantos!"

– "Ya confesaste todo, patas largas." – Volvió a reír Saukki. – "Creo que guardaré esta para el final… Ah, esta también viene de parte mía: ¿Quién es Rachel?"

– "El nombre de mi próximo bocado." – Entrecerré mis ojos. – "No diré más."

Cochina saltarina, ya me las pagará. Revisé la hora en mi celular, aún quedaban al menos veinte minutos más de esta tonta sesión periodística. Además, dudo que esta perrita de agua en verdad sea una reportera profesional. ¡Y ahora me está entrevistando con boberías! ¡Argh, odio la fama!

– "Continuemos, señoritas…" – Siguió la corresponsal. – "A ver… Esta ya la hicieron, esta otra está en coreano, esta ni siquiera es para ellas, esta es para adultos… ¡Ah! ¡Excelente! Nuestro amigo _Funner_ de Black Marsh nos envía otra carga de interrogantes. Para ambas: ¿La violencia que demostraron en los atentados, es debido a los videojuegos?"

– "A menos que jugar Pokémon en un Game Bollo me vuelva la siguiente dictadora, dudo que mis acciones se deban por influencia del entretenimiento electrónico." – Repliqué.

– "Yo mato zombis virtuales, nunca gente de verdad. Aunque se lo merezcan." – Afirmó la americana.

¡Pero aún recuerdo a ese desgraciado Mewtwo! ¡Siempre hacía trampa y derrotaba a mis Squirtles! ¡Como desearía arrancarle la cola y hacerle comer sus propios sesos con…! ¿En qué estábamos?

– "Otra para la voladora: ¿Te sientes una descendiente de los dinosaurios?"

– "¡Soy un dinosaurio! ¡Rawr!" – Rugió la emplumada. – "Y les recuerdo a todos que donde pisa Tiranosaurio castaño, no deja huella Gallimimus azul."

Cetania hizo una mueca burlona y me guiñó el ojo. Ignoro que esté insinuando ella, pero no suena amable.

– "Ustedes dos: ¿Cual es su opinión sobre la desacreditación de la teoría de la fosa marina profunda por la interpretación de la colonización de serpúlidos en conchas de amonoideos?"

Solo hubo silencio ante eso. ¡Soy soldado, no una… paleontolo… lalalogia… eso de los fósiles! ¡Que se lo pregunten a las sirenas! Al menos las chicas compartían mi desconcierto.

– "¿Han planeado viajar a otro país recientemente?" – Prosiguió la joven. Finalmente, algo normal.

– "Deseo ir a Alemania alguna vez. Para conocer mis raíces." – Revelé. – "Pero eso será en un futuro lejano."

– "Yo voy a donde esta flaquita vaya. Probar esas salchichas germanas suena delicioso." – Declaró la rapaz. La mustélida reanudó.

– "Plumitas, esta es tuya: ¿Cuál traje le quedaría mejor a Jaëgersturm? ¿Enfermera o prisionera?"

– "¡¿Qué qué!?" – Me ruboricé. La castaña solo reía.

– "Enfermera, definitivamente." – Respondió la falconiforme alzando sus cejas. – "A ella es la única a quien dejaría inyectarme las nalgas."

– "¡Cetania!" – Le amonesté sonrojada.

Ambas se carcajeaban y yo alcanzaba nuevas tonalidades de la vergüenza. ¡El Internet está lleno de locos y pervertidos! ¡Y estas dos están de acuerdo con ellos!

– "También nos preguntan si hemos visto a un par de dragonas, así que ya envié la alerta al departamento de servicios sociales. Como sea, aquí hay más para la halconcita: ¿A qué velocidad puedes volar?"

– "Máxima de 130 kilómetros por hora en vuelo horizontal, máxima de 250 en picada." – Replicó ella sin titubear. – "Sería más rápida si tuviera un cuerpo plano, pero la naturaleza me dio gloriosas curvas."

Algo que agradezco. Cetania es brutalmente atractiva. Juro que sus pechos desean reventar el sostén y que esos pantalones aprisionan demasiado sus bellos glúteos. Me detuve al notar la baba escurriendo de mi boca.

– "Sí que eres veloz, avecita." – Mencionó la finlandesa. (¿O ahora será tokiota?) – "¿Pasatiempos favoritos?"

– "Leer y escuchar buena música. Pero lo que realmente adoro es ejercitarme persiguiendo algo, como toda cazadora." – Ella se acercó a la cámara. – "Y nunca me rindo."

– "¿Alguna vez te has comido a alguien?"

– "No, pero un día voy a darme un festín de araña germana." – Guiñó.

– "¿Sabes a pollo?"

– "Hmm… No lo sé." – Volteó a verme. – "Aria, ¿Cuál es mi sabor?"

– "¡¿Y yo q-que sé!?" – Exclamé avergonzada. Ella reía.

Pero si sus besos son evidencia, Cetania es deliciosa.

– "Unas cuantas para las dos: ¿Qué se siente ser heroínas? ¿Se sienten seguras después de lo ocurrido?"

– "Los héroes reales están ahí afuera; Curando enfermedades, combatiendo incendios y el hambre." – Respondí. – "Yo solo soy una tonta con suerte. ¿Si me siento a salvo? Bueno, se que contamos con elementos necesarios para hacerle frente a la adversidad, así que supongo podría sentirme protegida."

– "Yo tampoco me considero una heroína. Eso solo podrán afirmarlo las generaciones futuras." – Dijo mi compañera. – "Comparto la opinión de mi amiga en cuanto a seguridad."

– "Entiendo." – Sonrió de manera comprensiva. – "¿Les han dado una medalla por sus acciones?"

– "La sonrisa de las personas que saben que pueden vivir tranquilas es condecoración suficiente." – Alcé la mirada.

– "Completamente de acuerdo con ella." – Aseguró la rapaz.

– "Admirable." – Afirmó con la cabeza la nutria. – "Aria, las siguientes son para ti; ¿Las quieres responder?"

– " _Feuer frei_."

Una sonrisita se presentó en el rostro de la periodista.

– "¿Ha sido fácil ser una arachne en Japón?"

– "Nunca lo será. Si no son las empusas o las serkets, serán los humanos quienes nos miren con desprecio. He conocido gente muy buena y tolerante a quienes les agradezco profundamente su apoyo; Pero estoy segura que no todos nos tienen mucho aprecio." – Suspiré. – "Yo solo quiero que se me juzgue por el presente, no el pasado."

– "Perdón por inmiscuirme." – Acotó Cetania. – "Pero sé exactamente lo que mi amiga quiere decir. Como estadounidense, siempre hay alguien quien me recuerda lo terrible que hemos tratado al mundo, especialmente a Japón. Sus razones son completamente válidas, pero no deseo ser odiada por los errores de unos cuantos. Ellos no representan lo que soy ni lo que creo."

– "Me parece que ese es el caso para muchos otros liminales también." – Se unió Saukki. – "Los prejuicios siempre se interponen ante la razón, por desgracia."

Los actos extremistas siendo el ejemplo más claro que pueda haber. Luego de casi medio minuto de silencio, la reportera prosiguió.

– "¿Pasatiempos preferidos?"

– "Cualquier cosa mientras me mantenga ocupada, pero adoro leer sobre la historia militar universal."

– "¿A qué sueles tenerle miedo?"

– "A dejar de importarle a quienes amo."

– "¿Mudas tu exoesqueleto?"

– "Una vez cada seis meses hasta llegar a la adultez. Daba mucha comezón."

– "Nos acaba de llegar esta por parte de _Scharfschutze1942_ , en Alemania: Aria, menciona tu arma, tanque y uniforme favorito de la Segunda Guerra Mundial."

– "Karabiner 98 _kurz_ , _Panzer_ VI Tiger y los uniformes negros de la Allgemeine-SS." – Contesté sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cetania y Saukki me vieron raro por un momento. ¿Acaso mencioné algo ma…? Ay, mama; Acabo de decir que me gusta el traje de la jodida Schutzstaffel. ¡Demonios, que no soy una Nazi! ¡Activar control de daños ya!

– "Uhm… M-me agradan los atuendos, no la ideología que representan." – Aclaré tímidamente. – "¿S-siguiente, por favor?"

– "Oh… Erm… De acuerdo…" – Resumió Nukka. – "¿Quién es tu héroe de la infancia?"

– "La legendaria Erika Kriegtochter. Mi peinado es en su honor."

– "¿Algún familiar que desees saludar ahora?"

– "¡Hola, mamá!" – Agité mi mano.

– "¿Son ciertos los rumores de que guardas un traje hecho de piel de empusa en tu armario?"

– "Actualmente, es humano. Son más fáciles de degollar."

– "Lo confirmo. Y me está cosiendo uno a mí también." – Mencionó la arpía. – "Hacemos entregas a domicilio."

Las tres reímos a pesar de la tétrica broma. Y espero el público sepa que es una broma.

– "Ah, creo que vas a adorar esta, Aria." – Sonrió maliciosamente la periodista. – "Jaëgersturm, eres huésped en la residencia Kurusu y también lesbiana; ¿A cuál de sus chicas le robarías el corazón?"

¡Lo repito y lo reitero! ¡¿Cómo demonios se entera la gente de estas cosas?! ¡¿Me espían?! ¡¿Hablo dormida o algo así?!

Bueno, al diablo; Hora de revelarle al mundo a quien le pertenece mi corazón. Con una mirada seria y juntando todo mi valor disponible, tomé el micrófono de Nukka con una mano, la otra la empuñé en mi pecho y encaré la lente de la videograbadora.

– "Yo, Aria Jaëgersturm, quiero confesar…" – Suspiré antes de continuar. – "Que amo con toda el alma a Lala, dullahan e hija de la Segadora del Leinster, Laetitia… Y algún día ella será mi esposa."

De nuevo, silencio. La nutria se mantenía estupefacta y la rapaz me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca medio abierta. Yo me debatía entre seguir viendo fijamente a la cámara y ocultarme apenada. El sudor se hacía presente entre más pasaba el tiempo. La periodista tomó el micrófono y la palabra entonces.

– "¡W-woah! Eso… Sí que fue directo. Bueno, creo que eso invalida la siguiente cuestión, pero es la que más nos solicitan que respondamos, así que la haré: Chicas, ¿hay alguna relación sentimental entre ustedes dos?"

– "¡¿Qué qué?!" – Exclamé sonrojada. ¡¿Por qué siempre preguntan eso?!

– "¿Estamos en vivo?" – Solicitó saber la americana.

– "En televisión, radio e Internet. Somos muy populares." – Confirmó Saukki mostrando la transmisión en su celular. – "Nuestras noticias tardan al menos treinta minutos en aparecer en otras cadenas."

– "¿Cuál era la pregunta de nuevo?"

– "¿Hay alguna relación sentimental entre tú y Aria?"

Cetania contestó a eso clavando un profundo beso en mis labios. Oh, Arachne mía…

Esto se va a poner feo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** Todo de acuerdo al plan… [Pequeña risa] ¡Todo de acuerdo al plan! [Risa malvada]

¡Oh! ¡S-siguen aquí!

Erm… Gracias por acompañarnos, queridos lectores. Los invito a dejarnos sus opiniones y reseñas, que ya saben que las adoramos. Ignoren esa pequeña carcajada de mi parte, solo me acordé de una jocosa anécdota.

Agradecemos profundamente a **Arconte-san** ( _Funner_ ), **Paradoja el Inquisidor-san** ( _Nutriampico86_ ) y **Onix Star-san** ( _Sauron88_ ) por enviarnos sus preguntas para ser contestadas en este episodio. También a **Alther-san** , cuya historia fue referenciada. Siempre es un placer contar con su amable ayuda, mis vasall- Err… amigos.

En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Nos vemos hasta la próxima. ¡Su Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei, se despide de ustedes y les recuerda que los quiere mucho! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _Todo de acuerdo al plan…_


	27. No es fácil ir a un concierto (Parte 2)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos, hermanos y hermanas de la fe Merótica, que la tragedia sea con ustedes! ¡Reverendo Tarmo Flake les da la bienvenida!

Es mi placer hacer entrega de otro capítulo para su deleite. Sí, así de rápido. Ese talquito mágico que encontré en el escritorio de la Emperatriz Sirenosa es muy efectivo. Así que pónganse cómodos, suban el volumen y recen a la poderosa Meroune Lorelei, que esto comienza ahora.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El mundo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡Que la Gran Sirena bendiga sus tragedias!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

* * *

Ay, no.

Cetania me besó en los labios. No fue rápido o indirecto, sino claro y duradero. Nuestras bocas se hallan unidas y su lengua ya se ha abierto paso hasta encontrarse con la mía. De nuevo, esa sensación de alegría, deseo y culpa me invade. Felicidad por el amor que ella me demuestra, deseo por continuar nuestro contacto… Y culpa por traicionar a Lala.

Esto no debía suceder. No hoy, ni mañana. Le prometí a la dullahan que los ósculos de la arpía cesarían de una vez, cosa que planeaba cumplir con toda intención. Pero ahora, mi compañera me ha tomado desprevenida y de nueva cuenta, vuelvo a probar su salvaje sabor. Estaba mal el disfrutarlo, pero no importa cuánto trate de luchar, me era imposible no corresponderle. El cerebro me ordenaba detenerme, pero el corazón me animaba a continuar. Hice un monumental esfuerzo por romper el lazo y liberarme de esa amorosa prisión bucal.

Observé a la castaña y a su expresión en medio del éxtasis y la sorpresa por la súbita separación. Quería reprenderla con una bofetada, hacerle saber que obró mal. Pero no puedo. Me era imposible amonestarla de esa manera por tal falta. Porque no podía lastimarla, no a ella. Y al mismo tiempo, estaba hiriendo a Lala; Las dos lo hacíamos.

Frente a todo el mundo.

Ese mundo que ahora había presenciado tan inesperado acto, que divulgaría por todo el globo nuestras acciones a increíble vertiginosidad. Que me vio fallarle a la mujer que amo. La tecnología lo enmarcó en la historia y el público lo perpetuará por generaciones. Pero quizás… sólo estaba exagerando. Era un beso, nada del otro mundo. Cierto, fue apasionado y por un instante cerré los ojos para regocijarme en éste, pero no pasó a mayores. El tiempo se encargaría de sepultarlo bajo la alfombra del olvido.

O eso espero.

– "Wow…" – Habló Saukki, saliendo de su estupefacto estado. – "C-creo que aquí termina la entrevista."

– "¡E-espera!" – Intenté aclarar. – "¡No es lo que crees!"

– "Ya quedó demasiado claro…" – Respondió ella. – "Pero les agradezco, tortolitas, no pudieron ofrecerme mejor final para mi entr… ¡Ah, demonios!"

La mustélida revisó con preocupación su cámara de video, aparentemente la batería de esta había fallado, apagando el aparato. Gran Arachne, que eso signifique que este incidente nunca fue transmitido. Mientras la periodista seguía batallando con su grabadora, yo me dirigí a la americana.

– "¡¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa, Cetania?!" – Le pregunté tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

– "¿Quizás es porque me gustas, araña boba?"

– "Lo sé, pero no es para andarlo anunciando."

– "¡Oh! ¿Entonces si puedes hacer público tu amorío con esa pitufo pero yo tengo prohibido el demostrar lo que siento por ti?"

– "¡Eso es diferente! ¡Lala y yo somos oficialmente pareja!"

– "¡Y yo sólo me adelanto para cuando la dejes!"

– "¡Eso nunca va a pasar, pajarraca!"

– "¡Únicamente dame tiempo y…!"

La voz en el parlante nos interrumpió, indicándonos que habíamos alcanzado nuestro destino. La arrojé dagas con la mirada a mi compañera y ella se extrañó por eso. Unas pequeñas pataditas en mis piernas me hicieron voltear hacia abajo.

– "¡Rápido, busquemos donde recargar esto!" – Nos ordenó la finlandesa, empujándonos. – "¡Debemos saber hasta dónde logré capturar! ¡Muévanse!"

– "¡Espera, rata nadadora!" – Intenté detenerla, sin éxito.

No tenía fuerza alguna para movernos, pero de alguna manera nos sacó del vagón para intentar encontrar un tomacorriente. Ella divisó un lugar apropiado y luego de agresivamente obligar a un pobre tipo a que desconectara el cargador de su teléfono, logró restaurar energía a su aparato. Yo me mantenía expectante del resultado.

– "Dime que estoy de suerte…" – Musitaba la joven mamífero revisando la grabación. – "¡Maldita imitación china, apresúrate a encender!"

Yo aproveché a retomar el diálogo con la falconiforme.

– "Con un demonio, Cetania; No vuelvas a hacer tales tonterías, menos frente a las cámaras."

– "¿Qué tiene de malo expresar mis sentimientos?"

– "¡Todos van a creer que hay algo entre nosotras!"

– "¿Y acaso no lo hay?"

– "Bueno, sí, pero… ¡No, no hay nada! ¡Yo amo a Lala y lo sabes!"

– "¡Y tú también a mí! ¿Por qué pretendes negarlo?"

– "¡No lo niego, sólo que no deseo que todo el jodido planeta lo sepa también!"

– "¿Y confesar lo que sientes por esa dullahan no es igual de escandaloso?"

– "¡Te dije que somos pareja!"

– "¡Me lleva el _Nidhogg_! ¡Se perdió el final!" – Exclamó la nutria, captando nuestra atención.

– "¡¿En serio?!" – Cuestioné esperanzada. – "¡¿Es decir, que la parte del beso no se transmitió?!"

– "¡Por desgracia!" – Respondió ella, sacudiendo su cámara con ira. – "¡Asquerosas pilas marca pirata, siempre me dejan mal! ¡Argh!"

Abracé de alegría a la rapaz, quien estaba más confundida que antes. No la culpo, pero el saber que nadie más aparte de los pasajeros en ese vagón sabrá de ese pequeño incidente aislado, me tranquilizaba. Sigo fiel a mi irlandesa después de todo. Suspiré aliviada y le mostré una sonrisa a mi amiga.

– "¿Y ahora que mosco bipolar te picó, flaca?" – Cuestionó la halcón. – "Primero me odias y luego me quieres otra vez. ¿Estás en tus días? ¿Te grité tanto que te provoqué un aneurisma cerebral?"

– "Estoy feliz de que tu atrevido acto no se esparciera por los medios, pájara tonta."

– "¿Rechazas mi afecto, Aria?" – Dijo con voz preocupada.

– "¿Qué? ¡No! No me refiero eso, es sólo..." – Suspiré y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. – "Escucha, hablaremos a fondo de esto después. Por ahora simplemente jura que no me darás nada de besos sorpresivos ni esa clase de cosas en público. ¿Lo prometes?"

– "¿Qué tal en privado?"

– "Tampoco."

– "Esto es por tu niña azul, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto. La amo y no quiero faltar a mi palabra. ¿Me cumplirás la tuya?"

– "Bien…" – Aceptó suspirando. – "¿Puedo tomarte del brazo, al menos?"

– "No le veo problema. Tampoco hay lío con los abrazos, pero nada de toquetearme donde no debes."

– "De acuerdo. Pero yo no te impondré tales restricciones, arañita." – Guiñó.

– "Gracias, pero no. Ahora, disfrutemos de la gran capital como buenas amigas, ¿sí?"

– " _Whatever_ …" – Encogió sus hombros. – "Si es que esta enana no se provoca una embolia del coraje primero."

Saukki continuaba mascullando en su lengua nativa a su cámara de video. Su celular repentinamente comenzó a sonar y ella contestó.

– "¿Maki? ¡Sí, ya se, se cortó en la mejor parte!" – Vociferó la chica. – "¡No es mi culpa, sino de este pedazo de plástico barato que ustedes me dieron! ¡¿Qué qué?! ¡No, la responsabilidad es tuya por darme baterías muertas! ¡Tú vete al diablo!"

– "Esta nutria es bastante gritona, ¿no te parece?" – Susurró la arpía.

– "¿No te mordiste la lengua, cotorra?" – Repliqué sardónicamente.

– "¡¿De qué carajos hablas, armiña rastrera?! ¡Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo mientras tú te rascas el higo sentada en la oficina! ¡No, yo si me lo lavo!" – Persistía luchando la mustélida por el auricular. – "¡Que no estoy saliendo con Satoshi! ¡Te dije que a mi casero le gusta que le rempujen el arroz! ¡Sí, rata subdesarrollada, significa que es gay! ¡Argh, eres insoportable, Maki, que te den por el culo!"

Nukka terminó abruptamente la conversación y guardó su teléfono al tiempo que maldecía a todo pulmón y pateaba todo objeto a su alrededor.

– "¡Armiña hija de la _houra_ madre que la parió! ¡La voy a sodomizar con su propia espinar dorsal! ¡Le meteré su condenada silla por la ra-Ay, mi patita!"

Impactando mal un poste de luz, la tonta se lastimó el pie. La diminuta endemoniada cojeó hasta sentarse en una banca. Eso no evitó que siguiera lanzando sonoras injurias a su socia y a la iluminación urbana. Gran Aracne, insulta más que un marinero ebrio.

– "Uhm… ¿Saukki?" – Le habló la rapaz.

– "¡Voy a dejarle caer una roca en la cara y…!

– "Saukki…"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!"

– "Bueno… Olvidaste tu mochila en el tren."

Lo siguiente fue una muy, muy rabiosa nutria vociferando todo un tesauro de palabras y frases profanas, demasiado fuertes para querer recordarlas. Estoy segura que utilizó toda su reserva de improperios y posiblemente inventó algunos nuevos en el proceso. Su cólera no se limitó sólo a lo verbal y arrojó su videocámara al aire. El objeto evitó chocar contra un par de transeúntes y un ciclista hasta impactar a un gatito durmiendo en una barda. Afortunadamente, no sufrió daños graves.

Hablo de la videograbadora, no del gato.

– "¡Ustedes dos nada más me traen mala suerte, ¿saben?!" – Nos recriminó la entrevistadora, volviéndose a sentar. – "¡Ahora esa sucia rata se va a lucir con el reporte de una maldita tarántula terrorista o algo así! ¡Tan bonito que estaba el día… Auch!"

– "Para ser tan pequeña, tienes un temperamento de los mil titanes, chaparra." – Opiné anonadada por ese enérgico despliegue de furia y vulgaridad. – "¿Con esa boquita besas a tu mamá?"

– "¡No me hables de esa manera, patas de alambre!" – Escandalizó ella. – "¡Rápido, vuelve a besarte con tu novia alada! ¡Aún puedo salvar la nota!"

– "¡Claro que no, enana vulgar!"

– "¡Argh, ustedes no ayudan!" – Alzó sus manos al aire para dejarse caer en su asiento, resignada. – "No es fácil ser una periodista…"

– "Sí, sí, tu vida es dolor, los dioses te odian, blah blah." – Dijo la castaña. – "Pero me parece que aún nos debes un recorrido guiado por la urbe tokiota, pequeñita."

– "Ugh, bien. Pero comeremos primero, que me rugen las tripas." – Se levantó aún cojeando un poco. – "Síganme, enamoradas; El recorrido empieza ahora."

– "No somos pareja." – Le reiteré.

– "Y yo soy Wayne Gretzky." – Se burló la rubia. – "Simplemente mantén la boca cerrada, seis ojos."

Contestaría algo, pero ignoro de quién diablos hable ella. Acompañamos a la finesa por la ciudad, generalmente tratando de ofrecernos datos curiosos sobre las localidades que recorríamos, pero la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía vituperando contra quienes supuse eran sus compañeros de trabajo, usando términos bastante explícitos. No era precisamente de aquella manera como me imaginé experimentar el recorrer la gran capital, pero al menos la mustélida sabía a dónde se dirigía. Afortunadamente su ira pareció calmarse una vez arribamos a un restaurante decente con precios razonables. Luego de pedir su orden (Cetania y yo solicitamos algo ligero, puesto que ya habíamos desayunado), nos sentamos a esperar.

– "¿Saben, chicas? Yo una vez fui una niña con ilusiones…" – Comenzó a relatar Saukki, recargada en su silla con la mirada al cielo. – "Cuando salí del municipio de Juuka, deseaba volverme una gran reportera, la más grande del mundo. Irónico con mi tamaño, pero mis sueños eran inversamente proporcionales a mi estatura. Siempre me gustó la idea de contar los hechos que sucedían a mí alrededor, quizás por querer ser el centro de atención, quizás porque la vida en mi pueblito era tan aburrida que me hallaba ávida de experimentar algo interesante.

De cualquier manera, junto a mi amiga nutria de la infancia, Tarja, ahorramos lo suficiente para viajar a Japón. En primera, como dije, los mariscos; En segunda, porque el país fue de los pioneros en la integración de las extraespecies, así que lo vimos como una oportunidad de conseguir excelentes empleos, al ser nosotras parte de la novedad. Tarja se fue a Hokkaido y perdí contacto después de un tiempo. Ignoro que sea de ella ahora.

Mientras tanto, logré un puesto menor en el _Shameimaru_ , documentando acontecimientos pequeños aquí y allá, en la parte más baja de la cadena. Sin Tarja, no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarme, hasta que llegó Nitori Kagiyama, una muy sarcástica pero carismática comadreja pelinegra. Al principio, éramos como hermanas, ayudándonos en nuestros artículos periodísticos y compartiendo información. Incluso me prestó de sus ahorros para conseguirme esta cámara que tengo en mis manos, sólo porque una vez le mencioné mi deseo de adquirir una igual. Solíamos salir a investigar juntas, a veces escribiendo las notas de la otra, sólo porque sí. Ella quería, sinceramente, verme triunfar y viceversa. Nuestro lazo era irrompible.

Hasta que mi ambición arruinó todo. Tal vez fuera por mi naturaleza competitiva, pero yo, a pesar de ser la mejor colega de Nitori, siempre estaba en una carrera por conseguir la noticia más jugosa. Pronto, me volví más agresiva, más arriesgada, más osada en mis métodos para recaudar información. Y admito que yo era jodidamente buena para eso. Mis superiores me promovieron y las expectativas aumentaron de tamaño. Ya no era una niñita reportando nimiedades, ahora precisaba de sucesos notorios para sobresalir en el vertiginoso mundo de la información.

Y he ahí el inicio de la catástrofe. Si algo es en lo que soy excelente, es en darle forma a una noticia de manera que hasta cortar el pasto parezca una experiencia única en la vida. Soy elocuente insertando frases clave para aumentar la importancia de lo mundano y estructurando la realidad común para que luzca más llamativa. Nunca tergiversé la verdad, pero siempre la embellecí sobradamente. De alguna manera, toda esa verborrea daba resultado.

Pero Nitori lo odiaba.

Kagiyama siempre abogó por la honestidad, por ofrecer primicias íntegras y honradas. Ella era un perfecto ejemplo de decencia laboral, y la admiraba por ello. Pero a mí sólo me interesaba escalar peldaños y la hermosa amistad que mantenía con esa comadreja se fue deteriorando cada día. Rehusaba su ayuda, le ocultaba información que a ella le hubiera ayudado tanto, llegué a mentirle. El punto de ruptura se dio cuando su madre se vio envuelta en un accidente de tráfico.

Fue realmente un pequeño choque, con apenas unas abolladuras en la parte frontal de ambos vehículos. Aquel asunto se resolvió de manera pacífica y civilizada. Y ahí fue donde entré yo y mi descarrilado afán malsano de transformar la verdad. Plasmé a la pobre madre de mi amiga como una irresponsable y un peligro latente para la integridad física de las personas. Volví a esa inocente señora en enemigo público con mis venenosas prosas y arruiné su reputación casi al borde de convertirla en una paria. Kagiyama me detestaba y con justa razón.

Pero yo me regocijé en la crápula de mi corrompido triunfo y obtuve mi esperado ascenso. Gané la fama que deseaba, el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba, estaba en mi posesión, era mío. Me esforcé por ello, luché por conseguirlo… ¿Pero a qué maldito precio?

Traicioné a mi más grande amiga; La persona que me tendió la mano cuando me encontré sola y que actuó como un bastón para apoyarme cuando los demás no tuvieron fe en mí. Me ofreció su hombro para llorar cuando la nostalgia me invadió y casi me regreso a mi país, ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitaba. Y esa bella, bellísima confraternidad que construimos con el tiempo, colapsó en un instante. Le prendí fuego a ese sólido lazo que creamos por años y destruí la confianza que tanto juré respetar. Nitori renunció una semana después. Le vendí mi alma al demonio y ahora, como al principio, vuelvo a encontrarme sola.

No tengo a nadie, porque nadie confía en mí. Yo terminé siendo la paria. La única razón por la que aún me dirigen la palabra en la oficina es porque puedo cumplir con mi trabajo. Y no puedo culparlos, porque en verdad soy una horrible, horrible persona."

Su emotiva revelación se pausó cuando la mesera trajo nuestra comida. Al retirarse, Saukki seguía cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Continuó.

– "Me gusta el periodismo, aún lo adoro. Ya sea un gran acontecimiento o una simple entrevista, me encanta estar ahí y enterarme de lo que sucede. Por eso dejé de escribir, porque la pluma en mis manos es un arma demasiado peligrosa. Ahora, prefiero que las cámaras sean quienes muestren la verdad, que la presenten tal como es. Es mi forma de redimirme por tantas mentiras.

Pero nunca recuperaré todo lo que perdí. Es demasiado tarde para reparar el daño. Quiero… quiero irme de ahí, volver a empezar. Tal vez obtener un puesto pequeño en otra cadena y comenzar desde abajo, intentar de hacer lo correcto. Diablos, en realidad, únicamente quiero huir del pasado."

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Puedo comprender lo que la joven siente.

– "Perdón por mi comportamiento anterior." – Se disculpó Nukka, limpiando sus lágrimas. – "Solamente deseaba una buena primicia con un par de heroínas populares antes de renunciar. Eran una excelente oportunidad para retirarme con algo de dignidad."

– "¿Por qué lo dices?" – Le preguntó Cetania.

– "Son grandiosas amigas, eso es más que evidente. Puedo ver auténtico amor. Me recordaron a mí y a Nitori cuando empezamos; Apoyándonos y declarando que siempre estaríamos juntas. Es tonto, lo sé, pero deseaba verme reflejada en ustedes. Soy una idiota."

– "¿Has pensado en hacer las paces con tu antigua colega?" – Le cuestioné. – "¿Al menos sabes dónde está?"

– "Ni idea." – Replicó la pequeña. – "Y aunque lo supiera, dudo que ella quiera hablarme. Demolí ese puente hace mucho."

– "Nunca es tarde para reconstruirlo, Saukki. Algo bueno del corazón, es que da segundas oportunidades."

– "Me gustaría creerte, araña, en verdad que sí." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Pero, hey, fue una interesante entrevista, ¿no lo creen?"

– "Admiro como demonios nos sacaste todo el jugo, enana." – Le dijo la rapaz. – "Y eso que nos llamaste cosa del pasado."

– "He ahí el secreto, plumitas." – Guiñó el ojo y alzó el dedo. – "Al calificarlas de irrelevantes, subconscientemente les creé un deseo para tratar desmentirme y accedieron a contestar mi interrogatorio sin darse cuenta. Ingenioso, ¿no lo creen?"

– "Te gusta jugar sucio, nutria." – Me reí. – "Pero te agradecería el no volver a usar tus juegos mentales con nosotras."

– "Ja, si creen que yo soy ladina, no conocen a Lehia; Esa demonio les saca los trapitos al sol hasta a un mudo." – Comenzó a comer sus camarones. – "En todo caso, disculpen si fui demasiado lejos en algunos casos. No controlo lo que la gente nos solicita y yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo. Me caen bien después de todo."

Aunque, por suerte, la parte más controversial no salió al aire. Ya tuve suficiente de la fama y no quiero terminar en la morgue por una Lala celosa.

– "Y dime, Saukki." – Habló la castaña, cortando un poco de carne. – "¿Has conocido a gente interesante en este empleo?"

– "Si te contara, arpía." – Bebió su gaseosa. – "Había un tipo con pinta de científico loco, totalmente ebrio y hablando de una máquina para transformarse o algo así. Completamente chiflado. Y también un hombre muy amable, creo que era canadiense. Diablos, se puso a contarme la historia de su vida y casi me vuelvo loca oyéndolo hablar sobre hockey. Me dieron ganas de arrojarme por la ventana para no seguir escuchándolo. Aunque era buena persona."

La finlandesa siguió riendo para sí, ya habiendo recuperado su humor habitual.

– "Pero confieso que es agradable salir de esa prisión de vidrio y metal a la que llamo oficina." – Probó el arroz. – "Pronto tendré suficiente para mudarme de aquí y relajarme en algún pueblito tranquilo. Esta ciudad será interesante, pero te desgasta después de un tiempo."

– "¿Qué hay de tu casero?" – Pregunté.

– "Satoshi es agradable y todo, pero no es realmente mi amigo, ¿entienden?; Solamente es mi hospedador y nada más. A veces olvido como diablos se apellida." – Volvió a reír. – "Conozco más de ustedes que de mi propio casero. Soy terrible, ¿no creen?"

– "Serás una enanita temperamental y cansina, pero no eres tan diabólica, Nukka." – Opinó la falconiforme. – "Eso sí, lo mal hablada definitivamente es un problema."

– "Así hablamos en Finlandia, yanqui." – Le sacó la lengua. – "Que el resto del mundo sea tan puritano no es culpa mía."

– "Sólo eres una nutria demasiado vulgar." – Le dije al tiempo que finalizaba mi alimento. – "Al menos esto estuvo delicioso."

– "Les dije que la gran Saukki conoce Tokio como la palma de su mano." – Infló el pecho jactanciosamente. – "Y ahora que finalmente podemos hablar como personas normales, ¿puedo preguntar a donde si dirigen?"

La americana se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la rubia con una gigantesca sonrisa.

– "Sólo a ver a la mejor banda del mundo, chiquilla." – Proclamó Cetania. – "¡Iron _Motherfuckin'_ Maiden!"

– "¡Odín eterno! ¡¿Ustedes también?!" – Se sorprendió la mustélida incorporándose. – "¡Hijas de puta! ¡No creí que tuvieran tan buenos gustos! ¡¿Qué tal si vamos juntas?!"

Ay, no…

– "¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos a gritar hasta que nuestra úvula explote!" – Afirmó la rapaz.

– "¡¿Ya compraron sus entradas?!"

– "¡Desde ayer! ¡VIP, los mejores lugares!"

– "¡Argh, maldita sea! ¡Cómo las envidio! ¡Yo sólo conseguí pase general!"

– "¡No importa! ¡Gritaremos más fuerte para poder oírnos!"

– "¡Excelente idea, plumitas! ¡ _Up the Irons_!"

– "¡ _Up the Irons_! ¡AAAHHH!"

– "¡AAAHHH!"

¡Ay, mamá araña! ¡Mis pobres, pobres oídos no resistirán esto! ¡¿Es esto real o es alguna clase de infierno?!

Finalizada la comida, las ahora convertidas en amigas del alma conversaban sobre el grupo musical en cuestión. Me alegro que la castaña hallara a alguien con quien comparta sus mismos gustos, pero la idea de tener ahora a dos megáfonos vivientes me mantiene intranquila. Ugh, de todas las reporteras en el mundo y a mí me toca una fan del heavy metal.

– "¿Y cómo conociste a los Irons, pajarucha?" – Curioseó la mamífero.

– "Bien, cuando era pequeña, volando cerca del lago Saint Mary, Montana, un objeto brillante en el suelo llamó mi atención." – Relató la falconiforme. – "Asegurándome que no hubiera nadie, bajé hasta la orilla del río. Ahí, el resplandor del misterioso artefacto reveló ser una pequeña caja plástica cuadrada. Poseía un largo cable que bifurcaba en dos puntas con pequeñas bocinas en ellas. Dicho en palabras simples, un reproductor de cintas portátil con audífonos. Un cassette con las siglas I.M. residía en su interior.

No era ajena a los artilugios que los humanos solían olvidar cuando abandonaban el lugar, así que limpié el aparato, coloqué los audífonos en mis orejas y oprimí el botón de arranque. El estruendo casi me deja sorda y ajusté el volumen a nivel satisfactorio. Confieso que al principio, me pareció sólo ruido y chillidos sin sentido y no música. La música, como la conocía yo, eran los cantos tribales de mi clan.

Aún así, llevé el dispositivo a casa, donde lo examiné más a fondo. El reproductor era rojo con diseños negros. En su costado, podía leerse 'LKMAN', cosa que luego supe que significaba 'Walkman'. La cinta en su interior estaba algo gastada y el plástico transparente se había tornado opaco. En todo caso, volví a reproducirla y por varios minutos, dejé que el sonido de guitarras eléctricas y agudos cánticos me desconectaran del mundo exterior.

Quizás para mi joven persona la temática pareciera tener poco sentido, pero el ritmo era simplemente adictivo. Me encantaban los agudos estribillos del vocalista haciendo juego con el punzante rugir de las guitarras, todo trabajando en conjunto con las cuerdas del bajo y la intensa batería. Incluso con la baja calidad de la grabación, no podía dejar de escucharlos. Me pasaba horas oyendo las mismas dieciséis canciones una y otra vez, memorizando las letras en mi cabeza. Era, en cierto modo, mi manera de lidiar con los problemas. La música no me gritaba que fuera una mejor cazadora, no me insultaba por fallar una maniobra de vuelo, no me reprendía al perder mi presa.

No me odiaba por ser lesbiana.

Siempre que tenía un mal día, podía recurrir a mi fiel tesoro y olvidarme de las dificultades que me agobiaban día a día. Era feliz, en ese pequeño mundo acústico encerrado en su plástico contenedor. Me sentía tan atrapada en mi hogar, a pesar de poder volar. Y sólo con esas ruidosas melodías, podía verme libre, extender las alas de mi imaginación y viajar hacia donde quisiera. Eran mi consuelo, mi apoyo personal. Un objeto inanimado de plástico y metal era más reconfortante que cualquiera de mis conocidos.

Y nunca me hizo sentir sola."

Para ese momento, nos habíamos detenido en medio de la acera, sin decir nada. Los transeúntes seguían su camino, casi indiferentes a las tres liminales a su lado. Cetania ahogó un par de sollozos y prosiguió la marcha y el diálogo.

– "Conservé mi preciada cajita atesorada cuando emigré a este país, escuchando religiosamente sus conocidas tonadas. Para cuando cumplí quince, la humedad de Hachijo-jima terminó por deteriorar el material y este pasó a mejor vida. Por suerte, el advenimiento de la era digital evitó que la ausencia de tales melodías fuera prolongada. Cuando obtuve mi primer teléfono portátil, lo primero que hice fue llenarlo con la discografía entera del grupo. No lo logré por completo, pero al menos esas dieciséis nostálgicas melodías volvieron a acompañarme. No deseo que me abandonen nunca más."

El emotivo relato de la castaña parecería inusual por el enorme afecto que le guardaba a un simple reproductor portátil. Sin embargo, el valor del aparato provenía de lo que representaba para la arpía, no de lo que era. En silencio, la rodeé con mi brazo y la acerqué a mí, provocándole sonreír. Acaricié su cabello con suavidad y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla. Su ánimo lentamente regresaba a la normalidad.

– "Te entiendo a la perfección, plumitas." – Mencionó Nukka. – "Esta cámara fotográfica habrá librado muchas batallas y necesita una jubilación inmediata, pero es el único recuerdo que tengo de Nitori y no podría abandonarla aunque quisiera. La aprecio tanto como mi vida."

– "Tal vez no sea tan significativa, pero yo también tengo una gorra que es lo que me liga a mi hogar. Buenos recuerdos cuando aún era una niña." – Fue mi turno de participar. – "Tenemos mucho en común a pesar de provenir de lugares tan drásticamente alejados. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿cierto?"

– "Concuerdo completamente, Aria." – Replicó la rapaz. – "Ahora, deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y descansar, los pies me están matando."

– "Ah, conozco un buen hotel que está a distancia aceptable del Makuhari Messe." – Declaró la finesa. – "Apresurémonos o todos estarán llenos más tarde. Tomemos un taxi."

Hallamos un lugar aceptable donde reposar, con acceso a liminales. Saukki pidió una habitación particular, alegando que no deseaba interrumpirnos. Le aclaré que la americana y yo no éramos pareja, pero ella sólo se rió ante ello. Bleh, esta nutria nunca cambia. Decidimos no salir a dar otro paseo, queríamos recargar energía para la gran noche y simplemente gastar lo menos posible. Al menos nos dimos el lujo de solicitar servicio a la habitación. Quise hablar a casa y saludar a Lala, pero el teléfono de la residencia parecía no estar funcionando. Debería comprarle un celular a la dullahan, para estar en contacto en cualquier momento. Pero ya tendré tiempo para eso cuando vuelva, ahora a disfrutar la calma antes de la tormenta.

– "¿Aria?" – Me habló mi compañera.

– "Dime, Cetania."

– "Cetania…"

– "Muy graciosa, pajarraca. ¿Qué sucede?"

– "Gracias de nuevo por invitarme. No merezco una amiga como tú."

– "Bueno, los boletos me salieron gratis, así que no hubo mucho problema."

– "¿Mataste a alguien para conseguirlos?"

– "Sí, pero disolví el cadáver con ácido. La policía nunca encontrará la evidencia."

– "¿Has intentado instalar un incinerador en el sótano? No dejan rastro y te mantienen calientita en invierno."

– "No puedo bromear con hornos, halcón insensible." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Pero hablando en serio, agradece a la bondadosa Meroune Lorelei."

– "Je, ¿la sedujiste, casanova?"

– "Nah, no me gusta el pescado." – Reí. – "Solamente deseaba disculparse por algunos errores, pero en el fondo, sé que lo hizo porque tiene buen corazón."

– "Debería llevarle algo como agradecimiento."

– "El saber que disfrutaste su obsequio será suficiente recompensa para ella, créeme."

– "Si tu lo dices, flaquita. Bien, voy a tomarme un baño. No quiero que Bruce Dickinson se desmaye con mi olor a pavo asoleado." – Entonces hizo mueca sugestiva. – "¿Quieres unírteme en la ducha, cazadora?"

– "Gracias por la oferta, pero únicamente traje esta muda."

– "La ropa no importa."

– "Prefiero estar sucia, pervertida."

– "Yo también, querida." – Guiñó el ojo. – "El sudor me da mejor sabor."

– "Dije que no."

– "Tú te lo pierdes." – Encogió sus hombros.

Con esas palabras, ella se deshizo de su camiseta (con increíble facilidad) y la arrojó a mi cara. Me la quité de encima y logré captar su espalda y sensual caminar mientras removía su pantalón. Apenas su lindo trasero comenzó a hacerse visible, cerró la puerta con la cadera. Yo estaba inmóvil, decidiéndome entre aceptar su extremadamente tentadora oferta y abofetearme hasta perder la consciencia. Afrodita divina, que si no fuera por mi férrea voluntad y la promesa que le hice a Lala, ya estaría sobre las plumas de la arpía en este instante. Pero era difícil; Con la chica a sólo una puerta de distancia y el hecho que la fuerte esencia de la falconiforme que emanaba de su ropa me impregnara la nariz, las cosas no ayudaban a despejar la mente. Opté por salir de ahí, antes que hiciera algo estúpido.

Ya tranquilizada después de varios minutos, regresé al cuarto para hallar a una muy hermosa arpía de presa vistiendo una negra camiseta corta con el nombre de la banda y un peculiar zombi sosteniendo una bandera británica, dejando su lindo ombligo al descubierto. Complementada por un excelente pantalón oscuro hecho de material parecido al látex y aún más ajustado que el anterior delineando ese escultural cuerpo, mi amiga lucía salvajemente atractiva.

– "¿Qué opinas, flaca?" – Preguntó ella, posando y extendiendo sus alas. – "¿Te gusta?"

– "Uhm… ¿Soy yo o tus pechos lucen más grandes?"

– "No estoy usando sostén."

– "¿Siempre fueron tamaño jumbo?"

– "Soy copa H como tú, Aria. Es sólo que necesito mantener a mis bebés bien guardadas o mi aerodinámica se vuelve menos eficiente. Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

– "Yo… Necesito un tiempo a solas en el tocador. Si me disculpas, por favor."

– "¿Eh?"

Rápidamente me encerré en el baño y me arrojé agua en la cara a máxima potencia con la regadera flexible. Al diablo la ropa, necesito un remojón enseguida. Poniendo seguro a la puerta, me desnudé y procedí a asearme. Hice el amor gloriosamente con la irlandesa anoche, pero aún así batallé fuertemente la urgencia de satisfacer mi deseo a solas. ¡Arachne mía! ¡Dame fuerzas para resistir la tentación de este demonio alado! ¡Y bájame la temperatura, que me derrito! Luego de gastarme un océano en agua, volví a vestirme. Me arreglé y me concentré en alejar los incontables pensamientos pecaminosos de mi cabeza.

– "Debí traer al menos otra camisa." – Le mencioné a la castaña saliendo del tocador. – "Esta ya huele feo."

– "Sin duda, olorosa. Puedo detectarte a kilómetros" – Bromeó ella. – "Pero la magnánima Cetania te ofrece la oportunidad de tu vida y está dispuesta a dejarte usar unas cuantas piezas de su ajuar como muestra de su infinita benignidad."

– "Y decías que Lala sonaba pretenciosa…"

– "Oh, cállate, flaca." – Torció la boca. – "Sólo ponte algo de mi ropa y deja de apestar el cuarto."

– "Eres una gran amiga, pajarraca grosera." – Respondí sarcásticamente. – "¿Tienes algo que me quede?"

– "Tenemos el mismo tamaño de copa y eres más delgada que yo, claro que te quedará. Eso sí, no tengo pantis para arachnes. Pero yo no llevo sujetador, así que estaríamos casi igual."

– "No voy a andar sin calzones, tonta." – Le dije mientras buscaba algo que ponerme. – "¿Únicamente trajiste playeras? Y para colmo, todas con ese mismo feo zombi."

– "¡Hey, no insultes a _Eddie the Head_ , blasfema!" – Me arrojó una almohada. – "Y no te quejes. No querrás asistir con esa ropa tan militar. Anda, pruébate la que más te quede."

– "Ya qué…"

De todos los diseños, me decanté por una donde la mascota está disfrazada de la famosa parca, cargando una enorme guadaña. No necesito mencionar porqué elegí esa prenda en particular. Me queda algo chica, pero no está tan mal.

– "Sabía que tomarías esa, flacucha." – Mencionó moviendo la cabeza. – "No hay problema, esa camiseta es de las piratas."

– "¿Celosa?"

– "Nah. Además, esa dullahan nunca será tan genial como Eddie." – Sonrió burlonamente. – "Bueno, ya casi es hora. Cámbiate y apresurémonos."

– "Aún faltan como tres horas, pero te comprendo. Uhm, estos sostenes se ven algo pequeños."

– "Te repito, aplanar mi figura para volar mejor. Si quieres, opta por no usarlos y deja a tus gemelas brincar libres."

– "No gracias. Me lo pondré aunque me deje marcas." – Saqué mi lengua. – "Mientras me cambio, avisa a esa lépera nutria que nos vamos."

– "¡Lépera será la más vieja de tu casa, maldita salchicha alemana!" – Vociferó una molesta vocecita. – "¡Y para tu información, ya estoy lista, sucia machorra!"

Saukki estaba en la puerta (ignoro como evitó hacer ruido) con un atuendo consistente en camiseta verde y jeans cafés. Lucía menos infantil, aunque no le quitaba lo jocoso a su diminuta apariencia. Después de arroparme con las prendas prestadas y echarme algo de perfume que la pajarita amablemente me dio, las tres nos dirigimos hasta el centro de convenciones donde se daría el evento.

Admito que fue excelente idea el llegar temprano, la fila era kilométrica. Fue sumamente afortunado el comprar los boletos en línea, puesto que estaríamos aquí atrapadas en la cola por horas. Los reporteros pululaban también el lugar. Nukka aprovechó para tomar fotos a todo el mundo.

– "Nutrita, ¿Qué tal una para nosotras?" – Solicitó la rapaz, rodeando mi cadera con su ala.

– "Van a romper el lente, pero de acuerdo." – Bromeó la mustélida. – "Sonrían, tortolitas"

– "¡Que no somos pareja!" – Le reiteré.

– "Entre más lo niegues, mas te incriminas." – Rió la finesa. – "¡Aquí va!"

Luego de que el flash nos capturara en repetidas ocasiones, procedimos a entrar al interior del edificio. Entre guardar nuestras pertenencias y esperar a que los guardias terminaran las inspecciones de rutina, noté que el lugar estaba bien protegido. Seguridad en un concierto de esta magnitud era completamente normal, supuse, pero con los sucesos recientes, no me extrañé por el aumento de elementos policiacos en las cercanías. Algunos mostraban la señal de los cuernitos con los dedos, demostrando que también disfrutarían del show.

Nos dejaron pasar con relativa velocidad, gracias a la compra previa de los tickets y nuestro estatus como VIP. La reportera se despidió de nosotras y nos deseo suerte, tomando ruta hacia las gradas generales. Nuestro lugar se hallaba en una plataforma ligeramente elevada, casi en el centro y frente al escenario, ofreciendo una excelente vista. Contaba con suficiente espacio para albergar especies tan grandes como yo. Faltaba una hora para la atracción principal y la emoción de mi compañera la hacía temblar de entusiasmo. Yo sólo me preocupaba que mis tímpanos continuaran útiles después de este asalto sonoro que pronto se desataría.

Me entretuve observando al público que asistía. Toda una gama de géneros, edades y especies se conglomeraron el día de hoy. Sonreí por ello; Tanta diversidad unida bajo el mismo techo con el único fin de pasar un buen rato. La convivencia entre las especies debería ser siempre así, ignorando nuestras diferencias para vivir en paz. También noté la gran cantidad de demonios y ogros entre el multicolor mar de gente, muchos de ellos con banderas de países localizados en Sudamérica.

– "Hay una considerable cantidad de brasileños, ¿no crees, Cetania?"

– "Los brasileros son quizás los más fanáticos del grupo, arañita. Si crees que yo soy gritona, espera a escucharlos a ellos. Te aseguro que vas a divertirte, _huehuehue_."

– "Bueno, si yo estuviera en una banda de rock, me aseguraría que mis fans también fueran de ahí. ¿Ya viste a esas demonios con el cartel que dice Recife? ¿Cómo pueden existir criaturas tan brutalmente sexys caminando entre nosotras? ¡Mira ese trasero!"

– "Creo que ya tengo idea en donde querrás iniciar tu viaje por el mundo, flaquita calenturienta." – Se carcajeó mi amiga. – "Pero concuerdo contigo, esos cuerpazos están para darles bien sabroso."

Tuve que distraerme con otra cosa, como contar las veces que alguien gritaba ' _¡Up the Irons!_ ' o corría riesgo de sufrir hipertermia sólo con mirar a esas bellezas con alas y cuernos. Juro que tengo que ir a Brasil uno de estos días, en verdad que sí. Si lograra combinar a Lala, Cetania y una diablita de esas, creo que yo sufriría de orgasmos perpetuos por toda la eternidad. ¡Ay, cálmate cerebro! ¡Aquí no es lugar para eso! Por suerte, el tiempo pasó rápido y pronto las luces del lugar se apagaron, indicando que la función empezaría.

– "¿No es raro que no hubieran tocado los famosos 'teloneros' primero, pajarita?"

– "Con lo rápido que se anunció el concierto, supongo no hubo tiempo para eso. Además, la gente vino por los dioses del metal, no a escuchar banditas de quinta que no le importan ni a su abuelita. ¡Santa diosa, ya mero empieza!"

– "Arachne nuestra, en tu tela encomiendo mi exoesqueleto…" – Musité preocupada.

Los encargados técnicos comenzaron a darle los últimos chequeos al equipo. El sonido de interferencia acústica en las bocinas y los gritos del público impaciente sólo me estresaban más. La arpía temblaba como gelatina con Parkinson, al igual que los demás que nos acompañaban en la plataforma. Dioses del Olimpo, que esta cosa no se caiga por tanto movimiento. Entonces, la luz tenue se tornó roja, los focos del escenario se ajustaron para iluminarnos y el rugido de los presentes se intensificó. Una dramática orquestal pieza musical resonó en los parlantes, animando a la gente. Pude distinguir las figuras de los músicos, tomando sus posiciones en la ligera oscuridad. La orquesta de las bocinas dio paso a una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

– "Cetania." – Llamé a mi amiga. – "¿Acaso esa es la voz de Winston Churchill?"

– "¡Sí! ¡Van a tocar _Aces High_! ¡Es sobre la batalla de Inglaterra!"

Bueno, al menos es un tema que me interesa. El video en las pantallas del escenario mostraba grabaciones históricas de diferentes aviones cazas en combate. Ese famoso discurso que el ministro británico dio después que Alemania demostrara tener la mira en las islas inglesas durante la guerra siempre me hacía pensar sobre mi abuelo. Me pregunto si el viejo Wolfgang alguna vez combatió en los cielos anglosajones, derribando Spitfires y Hurricanes; O quizás bombardeó el suelo londinense durante el _Blitz_. Quizás sea uno de los misterios que debería invest-¡¿SANTA ARACHNE, QUÉ ES ESO?!

Sin darme cuenta, el volumen súbitamente explotó de manera repentina y con una ensordecedora ovación de parte del público, las cacofónicas guitarras y la aplastante batería resonaron en todo el lugar, provocando aún más gritos y que mis orejas lloraran de dolor. Seis hombres, a pesar de lucir de más de cincuenta, corrieron enérgicamente hasta el frente, tocando sus instrumentos. El vocalista, con micrófono en mano y dando un vigoroso salto, cantaba con aguda voz la letra de su escandalosa tonada.

– " _¡Scream for me, Tokyo!_ " – Ordenó el hombre al terminar la primera estrofa.

– "¡AAAAHHHH!" – Respondieron los presentes, especialmente Cetania, que de alguna manera logró aumentar la potencia de sus pulmones.

¡Mis oídos! ¡Mis pobres oídos! ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba en primer lugar al venir aquí?! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!

 _Rolling, turning, diving, going in again!_

Mi cabeza continuaba zumbando mientras la rapaz a mi lado sacudía la cabeza como si estuviera poseída por algún espíritu con ataques epilépticos. El cantante brincaba por el stage más que una arachne saltarina hiperactiva, alentando a los oyentes a gritar tan fuerte como pudieran. ¡No, no hagan eso! ¡¿Por qué no viene su mamá a decirle que le bajen?! ¡Esto es peor que la guerra!

– "¡Aria! ¡Aria!" – Me sacudió violentamente la castaña. – "¡Bruce Dickinson me apuntó con su dedo! ¡Me apuntó a mí, Aria! ¡AAAHHH!"

 _Run! Live to fly! Fly to live! Do or die!_

¡Y yo te apuntaré con un rifle si continúas arrojando tan infernales chillidos, emplumada desquiciada! ¡¿Por qué no compré un par de tapones para mis oídos?! ¡Cubrirme con las manos no sirve de nada! ¡Tengan piedad!

– "¡AAAHHH!" – Exclamé.

– "¡Eso es, araña! ¡Ese es el espíritu!" – Dijo la alocada americana. – " _¡Fly to live! ¡Aces high!_ "

¡Qué espíritu ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Grito por lo abrumador de esto! ¡¿Y cómo es que puedes sacudirte tanto sin desarmarte?!

Luego de varios tortuosos minutos, la monstruosa melodía finalizó, ofreciendo escasos pero preciados segundos para recuperar la cordura. ¡Por Ares, y es sólo la primera!

– "¡Cetania!" – Vociferé debido a que no podía oír claramente. – "¡¿Cuánto durará todo esto?!"

– "¡Lo ignoro, pero generalmente sus conciertos son de dos horas!"

¡Ay, mamá araña! ¡¿Dos horas?! ¡¿Quién está tan loco para soportar tal martirio?! Bueno, obvio que alguien como la emplumada; ¡Pero yo no! ¡Que me maten los terroristas de una vez! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

– " _¡Scream for me, Tokyo!_ " – Volvió a ordenar el vocalista.

¡ _Nein, nein, nein_! ¡Detente, británico demente! ¡Por eso les declaramos la guerra! ¡Argh, voy a acabar en un manicomio! Terminaré en la peor institución mental, metida en una camisa de fuerza y espetando sinsentidos en algún idioma inexistente. Correré desnuda por las calles con el pelo alborotado y arrojando injurias contra cualquier que se cruce en mi camino sin ruta fija. Me aventaré de un quinto piso vestida de marciana en un tutú rosado hecho de chifón aterciopelado.

¡Ay, ya sucedió! ¡Perdí completamente la razón!

– "¡Aria!" – La falconiforme me trajo a la realidad de nuevo con un poderoso abrazo.

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sigo viva?! ¿Q-que pasó?"

– "¡Es grandioso, arañita, fantástico! ¡Gracias por traerme, Aria!" – Declaró dando saltos. – "¡Muchas gracias!"

No pude evitar sonreír. Es verdad; Lo que importa es la felicidad de ella, sin importar el sacrificio que mis tímpanos deban hacer. Con ese honesto despliegue de agradecimiento, mi voluntad se renovó. Al diablo si acabo con tinnutus de por vida, estoy aquí por Cetania y me enfrentaré al asedio auditivo como la soldado que soy. ¡Vamos, ingleses! ¡Denme con todo lo que tienen!

– " _¡Tokyo! ¡Get ready for the final hour!_ " – Manifestó el tipo llamado Bruce. – " _¡Two minutes… TO MIDNIGHT!_ "

– "¡AAAHHH!"

¡No, no lo decía literalmente! ¡Me disculpo en nombre de Alemania por querer invadirlos, pero ya no sigan! ¡Argh, mi cerebro va a reventar con tanto ruido!

 _The killer's breed or the Demon's seed; The glamour, the fortune, the pain…_

Resignándome a mi fortuna, soporté las enormes ganas de salir corriendo y me dispuse a disfrutar del espectáculo. O eso traté. En realidad, nunca fui muy fan del heavy metal, o de cualquier clase de música para empezar. Escuchaba las grabaciones operísticas de mi abuela cuando ella las ponía en su antiquísimo tocadiscos, que renuentemente reemplazó por un lector de discos compactos cuando sus vinilos se desgastaron. Pero difícilmente tomé gustos melódicos, yo estaba más concentrada en otras cosas.

Sin embargo, admito que a pesar de lo bulliciosos que eran estos tipos, sabían tocar con maestría sus instrumentos. No soy experta en guitarras, pero los dedos de los cuatro sujetos encargados de las cuerdas, eran impresionantemente veloces. No sólo eso, también podían lograr tan complejas hazañas mientras se desplazaban de un lado a otro en el plató. Una pensaría que realizaban el infame _playback_ , pero ellos eran genuinos, estaba segura. Y la energía del vocalista parecía no tener fin.

 _Two minutes to midnight, the hands that threaten doom…_

Me di tiempo para estudiar las líricas de la canción. _Dos minutos para la medianoche_. Hmm, si no me equivoco, ésta en particular trata sobre el metafórico Reloj del Juicio Final durante los momentos más tensos de la Guerra Fría, cuando las superpotencias mundiales estuvieron a punto de desencadenar un tercer conflicto global. Según el reloj simbólico, la medianoche simbolizaba la destrucción total internacional y estuvimos a escasos dos minutos de alcanzarla.

Debo ser la única persona aquí analizando el significado de la música en lugar de moverme al ritmo de esta.

 _Give me the sense to wonder, to wonder if I'm free…_

En todo caso, lo importante era ver a la pajarita disfrutar como nunca. Cetania estaba atrapada en un trance musical completo, perdida en ese mundo sonoro que tanto le ayudó durante su tumultuosa juventud. Ella estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para mí. Su alegría es la mía y el corazón me palpita dichoso al verla tan radiante. Era simplemente un maravilloso sentimiento.

 _Can I play with madness?_

Las guitarras continúan tocando, las baquetas impactan con fuerza los tambores de la batería y el líder del grupo tiene a la audiencia en la palma de su mano. Es una locura de luces, gritos y estrambóticas tonadas, pero todos están dándose el tiempo de sus vidas. No hay problemas, no hay preocupaciones más allá de seguir el ritmo incansable. Ahora puedo comprender a mi compañera, es fácil liberarse de las presiones de esta manera.

 _Tell me why I had to be a Powerslave…_

El público seguía esclavo de la música, coreando impetuosamente las letras y saltando con energía. Me permití apreciar la melodía, descubriendo que, de hecho, no estaba mal. Incluso con todo el barullo del rebelde género, me encontré moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de esta. Es mejor que mantenerse inerte como un cadáver cuando el mundo a tu alrededor se mueve sin parar. Lentamente, me hacía parte de este variado conglomerado de extraños reunidos bajo el mismo techo.

– "¡ _Holy shit_ , Aria! ¡Esa es _Flight of the Icarus_!" – Exclamó la rapaz. – "¡La primera que escuché de ellos! ¡Mi favorita!"

 _As the sun breaks, above the ground, an old man stands on the hill…_

Los ánimos de la americana se hallaban por las nubes. Yo sólo podía observarla con detenimiento, lo cual era simplemente grandioso. Acepto que si bien ese hermosísimo y curvilíneo cuerpo agitándose, con sus agraciados pechos rebotando con total libertad eran sumamente hipnotizantes, era en realidad otra cosa lo que evitaba que despegara mis ojos de su persona.

 _His eyes are ablaze, see the madman in his gaze…_

Lala me preguntó qué era lo que me atraía de la rapaz y yo no supe que contestar en ese entonces. Realmente no lo sabía. Por momentos pensé que la segadora tendría razón y mi aparente enamoramiento hacia la castaña era sólo un simple capricho de mi avaro corazón. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que la explicación siempre estuvo frente a mí, la justificación de mis sentimientos que guardaba por esta mujer alada. Ya entiendo que me hizo amarla en primer lugar.

Pasión.

 _Fly on your way, like an eagle, fly as high as the sun…_

Esa pasión que ahora demuestra la orgullosa arpía, la que siempre irradiaba en sus majestuosas plumas. Aquella impetuosa vehemencia con la que interpreta la lírica con el entusiasmo de un dramaturgo profesional, como gesticula de la misma manera que un actor veterano cada palabra, cómo sus ojos se encienden con un arrebato de convicción. Está más viva que nunca.

 _His eyes seems so glazed, as he flies on the wings of a dream…_

Idílico. Simplemente no puedo sacarme de la mente tanta energía concentrada en una persona, tanta… libertad. Ella ahora se ha convertido en el concepto mismo de liberación. No hay cadenas de la vida cotidiana que la apresen a este mundo, los contratiempos que la afligían son sólo un recuerdo del pasado, puesto que esta imbatible ave surca soberanamente el cielo sin restricciones. La libertad que siempre anhelé se manifiesta físicamente en Cetania de manera natural.

Absolutamente glorioso.

La rodeé con mis brazos desde atrás y la atraje hacia mi persona. La chica no objetó y se dejó descansar en mi pecho al tiempo que cantaba el resto de la canción. Amo a Lala, de eso nunca habrá duda. Y al mismo tiempo, amo a esta fantástica falconiforme que tuve la dicha de conocer. No podría estar más feliz de que el destino hubiera cruzado nuestros caminos. Mientras yo disfrutaba del calor que mi amiga proveía, la siguiente melodía capturó por completo mi atención.

– "¡Cetania! ¡Conozco esta canción!"

– "¿Eh? ¡¿En serio conoces _The Trooper_?! ¡¿Dónde la oíste?"

– "¡La banda escolar de mi colegio! ¡Solían tocarla con instrumentos clásicos! ¡No sabía que era de Iron Maiden!"

– "¡Eso sí que es sorpresivo, araña! ¡¿Te sabes la letra?!"

– "¡Claro, era de mis preferidas! ¡Vamos a cantarla juntas!"

– "¡Excelente, Aria! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Yo empiezo!"

– " _¡Jawohl!_ "

La minúscula pausa en la percusión del baterista marcó el inicio.

– " _¡You'll take my life but i'll take yours too!_ " – Exclamó la rapaz.

– " _¡You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through!_ " – Proseguí.

– " _¡So when you're waiting for the next attack!_ "

– " _You'd better stand there's no turning back!_ "

Fue en ese instante en el que dejamos de ser dos personas en un concierto y nos transformamos en una sola alma expresándose en la infinidad del tiempo. Éramos una división de caballería cargando uniformemente a la batalla, con nuestros sables al frente y la bandera ondeando al viento. Nos fusionamos en la misma voz, cantando con el corazón mientras las estruendosas notas se escapaban a toda velocidad de las cuerdas de esas enérgicas guitarras y una poderosa batería.

 _We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground, and the Russians fire another round…_

Por un pequeño momento en la existencia, Cetania y yo compartimos exactamente el mismo y extremadamente magnifico sentimiento de unidad. Nuestros corazones nunca habían estado tan cerca, latiendo en sincronía y aliándose en un salvaje baile, tan indomable como el galopar de mil caballos de guerra. Con la euforia y adrenalina en mi cabeza, aproveché el virtuoso solo de guitarra para tomar a la arpía en mis manos y plantar un profundo beso en sus carnosos labios. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió y regresó recíprocamente el gesto. Las pintorescas luces se hallaban sobre el escenario, pero nada podría igualar el intenso brillo que el amor de dos mujeres sobre aquella plataforma irradiaba.

 _Run to the hills, run for your lives…_

Dejé de meditar innecesariamente sobre lo alienada que me sentía en este ambiente y disfruté el espectáculo. Me relajé y deleité junto a mi dama en una agitada noche de rock n' roll con estos locos británicos. Creo que incluso ya se están volviendo mis favoritos. Tendré que pedirle a la halconcita que me preste su repertorio. Y por Hefesto, ¿qué estos tipos no se cansan nunca? ¡Con razón nos vencieron en El Alamein!

 _Six, six, six, the number of the Beast! Hell and fire was spawned to be released!_

Bueno, la castaña tenía razón; Los brasileños son mucho más briosos que nosotras, especialmente los demonios, cuya letra de esta particular melodía fue voceada con ahínco de su parte. Incluso algunos se dieron la libertad de hacer piruetas en el aire, siendo acompañado de otros liminales voladores. La americana prefirió con mantenerse a mi lado, gozando del show en su totalidad.

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark, I have a constant fear that something's always near…_

El tiempo pasó y yo me unía a los coros, sin importarme si me equivocaba de vez en cuando. La emplumada se emocionó como niña pequeña cuando la mascota del grupo, esta vez interpretada por un verdadero zombi, apareció en escena. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentirme así de libre, despreocuparme por cometer errores y simplemente regocijarme con una buena chica a mi lado.

Gozar la vida.

 _Hallowed be thy name…_

Con esas palabras finales, la banda cerró la función, recibiendo infinidad de ovaciones y aplausos de nuestra parte. Lo confieso, son jodidamente geniales. Mientras el baterista entregaba sus baquetas al público, yo me di un tiempo para comprobar si el zumbido en mis oídos aún continuaba. Sí, todavía estaba allí. Bueno, al menos sobreviví a mi primer concierto de rock. No estaría mal repetir la experiencia, pero preferiría hacerlo viendo una grabación en la comodidad de mi casita; Dejaría menos campaneos. Ya acabado el show y reuniéndonos con una extasiada Saukki, tomamos un transporte al hotel. Las tres nos hallábamos exhaustas.

– "Buenas noches, enamoradas." – Se despidió la nutria camino a su habitación. – "Las vi besuquearse en la plataforma, no lo nieguen."

– "¿No es hora que te vayas a dormir, enana?" – Le dije a la mustélida. – "Ya faltan casi dos minutos para la medianoche…"

– "No puedo dormir… Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad."

– "¡Corran a las colinas, que ustedes dos ya empezaron con sus pésimos chistes!" – Se unió la falconiforme, riendo. – "Hablando en serio, que descanses, Saukki. Y gracias por todo."

– "Gracias a ustedes por soportarme."

– "Nosotras nos iremos mañana temprano, ¿Qué harás tú?" – Le pregunté.

– "Yo me voy a la casa de Satoshi, sólo vine a recoger mis cosas."

– "Siempre me pregunté por qué no nos ofreciste hospedarnos ahí."

– "Porque queda hasta casi el otro extremo de la ciudad. No se preocupen, no se perdieron de nada. Como sea, ya me harté de ver sus feas caras. Cuídense, tortolitas."

– "Igual tú, rata de agua."

Con esa despedida, la arpía y yo entramos a nuestro cuarto. Sólo quiero descansar, mañana me daré otro baño.

– "Uhm… ¿Aria?"

– "¿Qué pasa, Cetania?"

– "Primero, quiero agradecerte de nuevo por esta fantástica experiencia. Créeme, nunca podré olvidar lo que has hecho por mí."

– "Sabes que es un placer, pajarita." – La rodeé de frente con mis brazos. – "Lo que sea por ti."

Intenté besarla, pero ella me lo impidió colocando su ala en mi boca.

– "Y segundo, deseo pedirte que ya no continuaré con esto. Ya no… trataré de seducirte."

– "¿De qué hablas, mujer?" – Le cuestioné extrañada.

La rapaz suspiró y se dio la vuelta, observando la luna asomarse por la ventana.

– "Aria…" – Comenzó a hablar. – "Desde que te conocí, supe que había hallado en ti a una maravillosa persona. Alguien que podría entenderme perfectamente aunque conociera poco sobre mí. En nuestra conversación inicial, me sacaste la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo, sin esfuerzo. El corazón me dio un salto de repente y nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

Cuando confesaste ser lesbiana, mi interior se llenó de esperanza, porque significaba que había oportunidad. Y cuando pasamos ese fantástico tiempo juntas en la ciudad, no me quedó duda que tú eras esa mujer especial en mi vida. Me enamoré perdidamente de ti, Aria Jaëgersturm.

Siempre he estado sola. Mi familia adoptiva no era la mejor y jamás me sentía gusto con ellos. ¿Recuerdas que mencioné pasar por Sparassus en nuestro primer encuentro? Yo emigré de Montana a Hawaii y finalmente a Hachijo-jima, a cientos de kilómetros de tu hogar. En realidad, crucé por ahí porque intenté escapar y alejarme de todo, pero al final me dio miedo y me resigné a regresar. Lo hubiera intentado de nuevo hasta que hallé mi verdadera razón para quedarme en este país. Hablo de ti, araña.

Pero tú… Tú ya habías reservado tus sentimientos para alguien más. Sabía que deseabas a esa dullahan y aunque pude suprimir con éxito mi deseo de eliminar a mi competencia, no evité sentir celos de esta. Odié a Lala por mucho tiempo, espetaba su nombre y sólo le deseaba mal. Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca me atreví a hacerle daño, porque eso significaría herirte también a ti y eso jamás me lo perdonaría a mí misma. Entonces, traté de ganarme tu afecto con coqueteos más evidentes, a marcar territorio y simplemente demostrarte que estaba dispuesta a todo contigo. Fue una táctica muy directa y hasta vulgar, pero yo sólo quería que me amaras de vuelta.

Sin embargo, la dullahan había ganado demasiado terreno y sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien decidiera dar el siguiente paso. Y con nuestro despliegue sentimental en el parque, no pude contenerme más y me arrojé hacia ti de la manera más clara posible, tomando tu primer beso. De nuevo, la infinita felicidad me llenó el alma y por un efímero momento, me convertí en el ser más dichoso del mundo. Creí que había triunfado, que eso aseguraría mi victoria.

Y tú dijiste que no.

Lloré ese día, no sólo por el maldito ataque y la amenaza de ser deportada, sino también porque supe que actué demasiado tarde. A la mañana siguiente, el aroma de la apasionada noche que compartiste con Lala me confirmó que ella te había reclamado por completo. Mi corazón recibió un doloroso golpe y sangró tanto que casi lo sentí detenerse.

Pero no me rendí.

Incluso con la enorme ventaja con la que esa irlandesa contaba, proseguí en mi plan de volverte mía. Y tú correspondiste. Confesaste amarme y eso me motivó aún más en continuar mi osadía hasta convertirme en tu pareja. Y a pesar de que eso te causaba problemas, tu continuaste tratándome de sobremanera. Es decir, mírame ahora, hospedándome en un hotel tokiota después de disfrutar de mi grupo musical favorito en vivo. Jamás creí que tal cosa sucediera en mi vida.

Y todo fue gracias a ti, Aria. Nunca habría gozado de todo esto si tu no hubieras llegado a mi vida."

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y se rindió al llanto.

– "Ahí reside el problema principal, Aria. Dime, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer todo esto? ¿Qué me hace digna de recibir tan milagroso trato de tu parte? ¿Qué meritos he reunido para que me ames de esta manera?

Soy egoísta, increíblemente egoísta. Le perteneces a esa dullahan y yo solamente te deseo para mí, sin importar que ella seguramente debió esforzarse más que yo para ello. Intento destruir esa preciosa relación que poseen, como una usurpadora de la historia más trillada. Y todo para apoderarme avaramente de tu corazón.

No soy digna de ti, Jaëgersturm. Quizás nunca lo fui. Eres un verdadero ángel para seguir dirigiéndome la palabra aunque yo sea una intrusa en tu vida. No te merezco."

Yo también lloré. Escucharla decir eso me partía el alma.

– "No voy a rendirme contigo, Aria, jamás." – Aclaró. – "Pero me haré acreedora a ese sentimiento de manera honesta."

– "¿A qué te refieres, Cetania?"

– "Voy a entrar a MON." – Declaró con firmeza. – "Y voy a demostrarte de que estoy hecha. Te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz. Derramaré sudor para lograrlo y sangre para reiterarlo. Lala es el actual amor en tu vida, lo acepto y le aplaudo el triunfo. Puedes decirle que cesaré mis infantiles juegos de seducción, ya no debe preocuparse por eso.

Pero ni siquiera una inmortal es eterna y al final, te darás cuenta que yo soy la mejor opción para ti. Eres extraordinaria, Aria, y te amo; Por ello debo asegurarme de ser suficientemente digna de convertirme en tu esposa."

– "¿Quieres decir…?"

– "No más besos ilícitos, no más jugueteos tontos, no más vulgares artimañas. Eso es cosa del pasado. Toda muestra de afecto, deberé ganármela honradamente, como debe de ser."

– "¿Por qué has decidido tal cosa?"

– "Lo que dijo esa nutria, se sintió de alguna manera muy personal. Yo estaba arruinando tu honesto romance con mi ambición. No me importaban tus sentimientos compartidos con la dullahan, solamente mis egocéntricos deseos. No deseo volverme quien te arruine la vida de manera tan mezquina."

– "Cetania… No es necesario que hagas todo esto… yo…"

– "Detente, Aria, por favor. He tomado mi decisión y quiero una segunda oportunidad. El camino que estaba siguiendo, no era el correcto."

– "Yo te sigo amando."

– "Lo sé, pero no puedo aceptar ese magnífico regalo ahora. No hasta que me haga meritoria a él."

No dijimos más, simplemente continuamos unidas, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por nuestras mejillas.

– "¿Puedo… solicitar un último capricho?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "Claro."

– "¿Podrías… dormir conmigo esta noche? Únicamente reposar juntas y nada más. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo calentarme al descansar."

– "¿Estás segura? Mi quitina es incómoda."

– "Debo acostumbrarme cuando finalmente vivamos juntas, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Bueno, si estás de acuerdo… Está bien."

– "Gracias Aria. Prometo trabajar duro por ti."

– "Y yo estaré esperando ansiosa por recompensarte."

– "¿Me darías un pequeño beso antes de acostarme?"

– "Me siento magnánima."

Besándola con ternura, me acosté junto con la arpía. Me coloqué de lado, cubriendo completamente la cama con mi tamaño, obligando a la americana a reposar sobre mis piernas izquierdas. Como le mencioné, mi cuerpo no era muy confortable, pero a ella no le importó. La abracé y me llené de júbilo al sentir su respiración en mi cuerpo.

– "¿No te molesta que no me haya duchado?" – Cuestioné.

– "Me gusta tu olor, flaquita. Me hace sentir segura."

– "Si tu lo dices. _Gute Nacht, Süsse_."

– " _Good night, Blondie, sleep well._ "

Sonriendo, ambas cerramos los ojos y tratamos de entregarnos al sueño. Perdóname Lala, pero no te estoy traicionando, porque aún no he cruzado la línea con esta bella arpía. Te adoro, mi irlandesa, y quiero que comprendas que igualmente quiero a la rapaz. Si tan sólo lo aceptaras…

– "Tu siempre has sido digna de mí, Cetania. Te amo." – Pensé para mí misma, viendo a mi compañera dormir plácidamente. – "Y espero que… Lala aprenda a amarte también."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, hoy sí que ha sido un día sumamente interesante para el dúo plumas-quitina, ¿no les parece?

Me extendí un poquito en la parte del concierto, pero me aseguré de mantenerlo controlado para que los no-fans de Iron Maiden no se sientan alienados. Tampoco quise convertir ese pedazo en un songfic; Siempre he abogado en contra de eso y no voy a morderme la lengua por hipócrita. Espero les haya sido tolerable. Y si ya son seguidores de esa fantástica banda, ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Tienen excelente gusto! ¡Reciban la medalla Cetaniosa por ser tan geniales!

Un saludo a los compañeros **Endelstadt** y **Alther** , a cuyas historias hice sutiles referencias. Ojalá Saukki no haya sonado muy ruda con sus personajes, amigos; Es finlandesa, no puede evitarlo.

En fin, espero este episodio les agradara y los motive a dejarme sus reseñas y comentarios. Si lo hacen, recibirán entradas gratis para el próximo concierto de Murdermaid, el grupo de tragic metal liderado por la Gran Meroune que se celebra cada 30 de febrero en las fosas Marianas. Palomitas gratis con cada sacrificio humano que lleven.

¡Hasta la próxima y cuídense! _¡Auf Wiedesehen! ¡Up the Irons!_


	28. No es fácil equivocarse

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos, queridos lectores! ¡Este es Tarmo Flake!

Estos días el trabajo se ha puesto pesado y la exhaustiva jornada me deja con poco tiempo para escribir. Pero mi atareado horario no evitará que siga trayéndoles nuevos episodios. Como sea, suficientes excusas para justificar mi pereza. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de este capítulo y acompáñenlo con un buen plato de mariscos, que esto se puede poner sirenoso.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El mundo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena exige sacrificios en su honor!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

* * *

Ugh, necesidades fisiológicas matutinas.

Desperté temprano, como es costumbre en mí. Luego de bostezar, sonreí al ver dormir plácidamente a Cetania junto a mí. Me tranquiliza que mis ronquidos no le causaran insomnio. Quizás tantos años escuchando música rock ya le acostumbraron a mis sonidos nasales. En todo caso, necesitaba ir al baño y tomar una ducha. Me aseguré de ser tan cuidadosa como pudiera para evitar despertar a la pacífica arpía. No pude pasar por alto la oportunidad de besar su mejilla, causando una muy sutil sonrisa en ese angelical rostro. En verdad que es hermosa.

Quitándome la ropa, dejé que el agua de la regadera recorriera mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido ayer. La actitud de la rapaz me ha sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo. Su nueva postura respecto a obtener mi afecto era sin duda, evidencia de que ella, a pesar de pertenecer al cielo, tiene los pies en la tierra. Ha madurado en más de una forma. Me alegré por ella y por mí.

Por nosotras.

Pero aún faltaba la pieza más importante: Lala. Suspiré. ¿Qué haré con la dullahan? Es decir, ¿cómo tomará ella la nueva actitud de la falconiforme? Demonios, ¿aceptará siquiera que la americana continúe buscando mi corazón? La irlandesa jamás aprobaría que yo mantuviera una relación más allá de la platónica con la castaña. De hecho, ella no desearía cualquier clase de contacto en primer lugar.

¿Y qué hay con esta tonta idea de que la segadora también vea a la halcón con ojos de amor? Maldita sea, ¿por qué pensé en tal cosa, para empezar? Es obvio que Lala aborrece a la arpía y jamás se inclinaría por tan descabellada proposición. Si no fuera por su sagrado juramento de no matar, la dullahan ya hubiera clavado su filosa guadaña en el cráneo de mi compañera. Y de paso, me decapitaría a mí.

En verdad que soy una idiota optimista. Ignoro cómo pude formular tal ridiculez en mi cabeza. En Sparassus, aquello nunca fue bien visto. Las arachnes solo cuentan con una pareja de por vida, por esa razón solemos ser meticulosas con tan importante decisión. Fui criada con tales valores y aún así, aquí estoy, debatiéndome sobre compartir el amor entre tres personas. Tallé mi frente, confundida. ¿Acaso solo un capricho para satisfacer mi subconsciente deseo de rebelarme? ¿No eran esta clase de ideas las que siempre le atribuí a alguien como Rachnera? Y sin embargo… ¿En verdad realmente incorrecto? ¿Es inmoral?

¿Desde cuándo amar es pecado?

Volví a tallar mi sien. Sólo intentaba justificar un egoísta deseo. Por supuesto que nunca funcionaría, únicamente estaba engañándome. Y aún así, parte de mi corazón me seguía alentando a perseguir aquel osado sueño. Tal vez, tal cosa sea realizable, si me empeño en conseguirla. Quizás… ¡Argh, no de nuevo! ¿Por qué insisto en razonar algo tan improbable? ¡Debería desistir!

Una relación polígama con Lala y Cetania es imposible.

 _Scheisse_ , nuevamente me parto la cabeza con estratagemas absurdas y fantasiosas conjeturas. Tales maquinaciones no son viables y en lugar de proseguir con tales ridiculeces, debería concentrarme en apreciar lo que ya tengo asegurado. No deseo perder el amor de la irlandesa por un simple arrebato del corazón. Y si la rapaz de alguna manera me conquista en el futuro, que así sea. No puedo pertenecerle a más de una mujer.

Por más que desee lo contrario.

Suspirando, terminé mi aseo y me arropé con prendas prestadas de la castaña. En verdad necesito planear mis viajes con más cuidado, ¿cómo demonios pude traer sólo una muda para vestir? Ugh, si no puedo organizar mi guardarropa, mucho menos podré concretar un trío. Me propiné una bofetada mental por idiota al tiempo que la americana se levantaba de la cama, estirando su agraciada figura.

– " _Good morning, Blondie._ " – Me saludó la halconcita con un bostezo. – " _¿How're ya doin'?_ "

– " _Guten Morgen, Süsse. Mir geht's gut._ " – Acaricié su barbilla. – "Espero no te moleste que haya tomado algo más de tu ropa."

– "Descuida, flaquita. Sólo asegúrate de regresarla lavada."

– "¿Tienes hambre?"

– "Síp. Vayamos a desayunar después de que me duche. Vi un comedor camino aquí, parece asequible."

– " _Sehr gut._ "

Mientras ella se aseaba, traté de llamar a casa pero nuevamente la línea parecía estar muerta. Diablos, espero _Herr Kommandant_ no haya olvidado pagar el recibo telefónico. Ignoro si el gobierno también cubra tal tarifa, pero no está de más estar al corriente con las deudas. Recuerdo que a mis vecinos en Weidmann casi le embargan la casa cuando… ¡Oh, un mensaje de mi ex-jefa! Bueno, eso sí es sorpresivo.

El contenido consistía en una foto con el texto 'Comprando vestido', mostrando una jubilosa Pin sosteniendo un atuendo de novia junto a una ligeramente sonriente Winona. Oh, Eros, cómo me gustaría asistir a su boda. Me pregunto si algún día estaré en su misma posición, probando el níveo vestuario que mejor me quede. ¿O quizás yo sería la de traje oscuro? Hmm… Lala y Cetania lucirían completamente divinas en un vestido blanco tan puro como ellas, cargando un hermoso ramo de flores en sus manos. Oh, Arachne mía, ¿aún sigo con esta tonta idea de desposar a las dos?

 _El amor puede compartirse entre tres…_

¡Argh! ¡Salte de mi cabeza, Meroune! ¡No importa lo mucho que concuerde contigo! ¡Largo, pescado rosado!

– "¿Viste a un fantasma, rubia?" – Habló la falconiforme, habiendo salido del baño. – "¿Por qué tan agitada?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh, nada, nada!" – Reí nerviosamente. – "Ah, mira lo que mis anteriores jefas me enviaron."

– "Lindo vestido. ¿Cuál de ellas contraerá nupcias?"

– "Ambas. Las pingüinas resultaron ser de nuestro equipo, pajarita."

– "¿En serio?"

– "A mí también me sorprendieron. Lo revelaron en mi último día de trabajo."

– "Bueno, al menos no seré la única a quien también le sucedió algo similar."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Yuuko es lesbiana. La encontré besuqueándose con Mio el otro día cuando entraba a la sala."

– "¿De verdad?"

– "Yep. Se asustaron tanto apenas me notaron que mi casera por poco y se queda sin televisión por torpe." – Rió ella. – "No se atrevieron a mirarme a la cara hasta que les expliqué que yo igual prefería la compañía femenina. Y aún así pensaron que bromeaba."

– "Je, a veces creo que somos un imán sáfico, plumitas. Atraemos a las mujeres al lado oscuro."

– "Perfecto, pronto nuestro malvado plan de crear nuestra utopía yurista dará frutos, flaca."

– "La apoyo, general." – Saludé a modo de broma. – "¿Qué tal si llenamos el estómago antes de la conquista universal, _meine Kaiserin_?"

– "Excelente sugerencia, camarada." – Alzó su ala apuntando hacia adelante. – " _¡Where eagles dare!_ "

Imitando una exagerada risa malvada, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida. Aproveché entonces para sacarme una duda que me ha carcomido desde hace días.

– "Uhm… ¿Cetania?"

– "Dime, Aria."

– "Aria…"

– "Tienes razón, ese chiste es pésimo." – Torció la boca. – "¿Qué deseas?"

– "Bueno… ¿Puedo ver tus orejas?"

– "¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe tan extraña solicitud?"

– "Nunca las he visto y me dio curiosidad."

– "Estoy segura que es para satisfacer uno de tus raros fetiches, pero de acuerdo."

La rapaz hizo a un lado su largo cabello, dejando en evidencia sus puntiagudas orejas. Lucen bonitas, como para morderlas suavemente. Bien, un objetivo completado en mi lista de misterios sin resolver.

– "¿Satisfecha, araña anormal?"

– "Claro. _Danke_ , Cetania."

– "¿Otra inusual petición? ¿Quieres saber si soy castaña natural?"

– "¡P-por supuesto que no, tonta! ¡¿No se supone que ibas a cesar tales provocaciones?!"

– "Soy flexible con mis promesas." – Guiñó. – "Dije que me abstendría de coquetear, pero aún estoy dispuesta a complacer tus deseos si así lo deseas, guapa."

– "No tienes remedio, pervertida." – Disentí con la cabeza, sonriendo. – "Pero gracias por la oferta."

– " _Anytime, Blondie._ "

Tampoco es que esté interesada sobre ese tema. Además, estoy segura que al igual que yo (Y Rachnera y Lala), la pajarita es lampiña; A menos que las aves tengan plumitas ahí abaj-¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto en primer lugar?! ¡Argh, mi cerebro siempre divaga con bobadas! ¡Cambiemos de tema!

Como la voladora había previsto, los precios del restaurante eran aceptables y servían excelentes platillos. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y procuramos ir a la estación apenas finalizáramos de desayunar. Les envié mis felicitaciones a las arpías polares y nos encaminamos a regresar a casa. Con suerte, no habrá más nutrias fastidiosas reportando cosas que no deben. Y hablando de eso, me pregunto si volveremos a ver a Saukki de nuevo; A pesar de su latosa actitud, la mustélida es buena persona. Incluso la contrataría para cubrir mi hipotética boda.

Escúchenme ahora, todo el día cavilando sobre relaciones poliamorosas y bodas. Parezco una adolescente de algún manga barato.

Antes de llegar a la estación, aprovechamos para comprarles algunos recuerdos a nuestras familias. Mi amiga consiguió un lindo adorno en forma de clamidosaurio, esos reptiles con collares de piel, para su casera, alegando que Honda siempre quiso uno de pequeña. Yo opté por alegrar los paladares de la residencia Kurusu con una variada selección de dulces; Algo simple pero que nunca falla. Para mi querida dullahan, no solo seleccioné chocolates de calidad, sino también un pequeño pin metálico redondo con la imagen de una guadaña, mientras yo me hice con uno en forma de araña. Estas tiendas de conveniencia tienen de todo en estos días.

Tomamos el tren de las once con destino directo a Asaka. Durante el recorrido, le pedí a mi compañera que compartiera las canciones de Iron Maiden a mi teléfono. Me afirmó que empezara con una recopilación de sus mejores éxitos, antes de 'ascender' a la discografía completa. Yo sólo quiero volver a oír _The Trooper_ en su versión original y recordar ese beso en el concierto. Afortunadamente, todo transcurrió sin incidentes finlandeses. El transporte arribó a nuestra ciudad y sentí un alivio al bajar, era bueno estar de vuelta en casa. Pasamos por un centro comercial, admirando las vistas familiares de nuestra querida ciudad.

– " _Home, sweet home._ " – Declaró la americana, estirando sus pasos. – "Sigo opinando que hubiera salido más barato si me hubieras dejado transportarte en mis garras, flaca."

– "Imagina; La gente no sabría si están siendo invadidos por arañas marcianas voladoras o si están grabando el próximo _blockbuster_ del verano."

– "Ambas ideas suenan geniales."

– "Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por prestarme tu ropa. Te la devolveré lavada y planchadita mañana."

– "Cuando quieras, _Blondie_. Y que sea a mano, no confío en las lavadoras. La última vez, la que usa Yuuko me destrozó tres pares de pantis."

– "Je, algo simil-¡CETANIA, CUIDADO!"

Con apenas un centésimo de segundo para reaccionar, mi amiga y yo logramos esquivar el sorpresivo ataque dirigido a nuestras personas. Dando un salto hacia atrás, observamos una borrosa figura pasar entre ambas. Antes que pudiera hacer sentido de lo ocurrido, otro impacto fue evitado por los veloces reflejos de la falconiforme. Yo intentaba ordenar mi cabeza y descifrar qué demonios pasaba, pero nuestro atacante, sea quien fuere, era demasiado rápido. El sujeto superaba la agilidad de mis sentidos arácnidos y no hallaba forma de discernirlo entre esa oscura niebla que lo envolvía.

Un momento, ¿acaso esa es…?

– "¡Lala!" – Exclamé estupefacta al darme cuenta de la identidad de la agresora.

La dullahan, de alguna manera, había aparecido repentinamente con su guadaña en mano y ahora se concentraba en blandirla en contra de la arpía. La llamé de nuevo por su nombre, pero me ignoró por completo. La rapaz eludía el mortal filo con celeridad a pesar de la casi inexistente ventana de tiempo que la ágil hoz Abismal le ofrecía. Aquella armadura que la irlandesa cargaba no le impedían raudos movimientos, errando el herir por escasos milímetros la piel de la castaña. Solamente pude pensar en una cosa.

Hermoso.

A pesar de que Lala intentaba lesionar seriamente a Cetania con su arma, no pude dejar de admirar la inhumana gracia con la que ella se desplazaba. La mirada encendida y fija en su objetivo, los brazos sosteniendo firmemente la peligrosa guadaña, impulsando el extremo de esta con minuciosa precisión y brío. Cada vez que la dalla impactaba el suelo, dejaba un profundo cráter, sin importar si era tierra o concreto. La segadora estaba haciendo lo que su estirpe, la de la rapaz y la mía han hecho por los eones: Cazar.

Lala era en este preciso momento, una auténtica cazadora persiguiendo a su presa. Esta intentaba escapar y la irlandesa no le daba tregua, dirigiéndola con astucia hacia un lugar cerrado para negar su habilidad de volar. La americana intentaba contraatacar con sus filosos talones, pero sus intentos eran frustrados por la repentina transformación de la dullahan en negra niebla. Yo estaba al tanto de las inusuales habilidades de una Abismal y conocía el sobrenatural origen de la peliblanca, pero no imaginaba que literalmente volverse intangible fuera una de sus cualidades. Tan impresionante exhibición de fuerza, gracia y determinación me hipnotizaba por completo.

De nueva cuenta, la segadora arremetía su falce contra la falconiforme, dañando el tronco de un árbol en el proceso, tarea nada sencilla debido al grosor de este. Aún así, la irlandesa no tuvo problemas para desfigurar la endurecida madera. Lala estaba furiosa y su hirviente sangre inmortal le daba una fuerza excesivamente devastadora. Y yo no podía dejar de verla, a esa gloriosa ejecutora, desplazándose con la gracia de una diosa.

Entonces los gritos me devolvieron a la realidad.

¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?! ¡Nada, absolutamente nada para ayudar a una compañera en peligro! Reaccionando, me apresuré a seguirlas, usando toda mi agilidad de _Sparassidae_. Llamé sus nombres en repetidas ocasiones, ambas hallándose enfrascadas en una fiera lucha. Logré alcanzar a la segadora, pero su incorpórea forma me impedía tocarla, escapándose de mis manos. No respondía a mis imploraciones de cesar la batalla, tampoco la rapaz. Lo peor, su litigio amenazaba con lastimar a los aterrorizados transeúntes que intentaban huir del peligro.

– "¡Lala, Cetania, alto!" – Volví a suplicar, siendo ignorada. – "¡Por favor!"

No obtenía resultado y la inagotable energía de la irlandesa empezaba a fatigar a la arpía, quien se rehusaba a huir del reto. Finalmente, con un audaz giro de su arma, la dullahan impactó el costado de la voladora, haciéndole caer. Con su víctima en el suelo, la peliblanca le apresó el pecho con su rodilla y aprisionó su cuello amenazadoramente con el cortante borde de su guadaña. Los áureos ojos de la mensajera de la Muerte no perdían su colérico brillo y su cuerpo todavía despedía esa lóbrega neblina Abismal.

– " _Throd… fm'latgh… ¡N'gha!_ " – Exclamó Lala con gutural voz. – " _Hlirgh…_ "

– "No entiendo…" – Respondió Cetania con dificultad. – "Qué rayos intentas decirme… Demente azul."

– "Aléjate… de Aria. _¡Bug Syha'h!_ "

– "Sobre mi cadáver."

– "Eso podemos arreglarlo…" – Aseveró alzando su dalla.

¡Maldita sea, no!

– "¡Detente, Lala!" – Le imploré tomándola del hombro. – "¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, por favor!"

– "¡Aléjate, mortal!" – Vociferó encolerizada. – "¡Ahora!"

– "¡No! ¡Tú no eres así, mujer! ¡¿Qué sucedió con tu promesa de no matar?!"

– "¡Voy a romperla! ¡Y todo gracias a esta peste alada!"

– "¡Con un demonio, alto!"

– "¡Largo, Aria! ¡Es imposible detenerlo!"

– "¡Esto no es lo que Eve hubiera querido!"

– "¡Nunca te atrevas a usarla de esa manera!"

– "¡Entonces no me obligues a hacerlo!"

– "¡Te dije que largo!"

La irlandesa me empujó con fuerza usando su herramienta. Sin desistir, continué con mi objetivo de pararla.

– "¡Por los dioses, desiste de una vez!" – Supliqué interponiéndome frente a ella. – "¡No te conviertas en lo que tu madre deseaba!"

– "Aria, déjala…" – Dijo la americana. – "Permítele matarme."

– "¡Cetania, no digas eso!" – Rogué a mi amiga.

– "Si muerte exiges, muerte te brindaré." – Declaró la segadora. – " _¡Hai n'ghft!_ "

– "¡Eso! ¡Dame el gozo infinito del descanso eterno y comprueba que yo siempre tuve razón!" – Exclamó la rapaz. – "¡Vuélvete el monstruo que eres realmente! ¡Hazlo!"

– "¡Tus días están contados, mortal! ¡Tus acciones me han herido!"

– "¡Y las tuyas lastimarán a quien más amas!" – Gritó con fuerza la arpía.

Hubo un momento de pausa. La dullahan aún alzando su arma, yo queriendo detenerla infructuosamente y la castaña mirando a su ejecutora con firmeza a los ojos. El tiempo parecía congelarse.

– "Jamás dejaré de amar a Aria, segadora." – Aseveró Cetania. – "Pero si crees que con asesinarme asegurarás su afecto, estás muy equivocada. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan narcisista y miras a tu alrededor?"

Alzando la vista, Lala se dio cuenta que no solo yo la miraba completamente preocupada, sino que el resto de las personas congregadas también se hallaban en el lugar. Liminales, humanos; Todos contemplaban con temor la fatídica escena frente a ellos. La falconiforme prosiguió.

– "Precisamente. Al igual que la de ellos, la confianza que Jaëgersturm tiene en ti se verá destrozada con un sólo movimiento de tu guadaña. ¿Tanto vale el egoísta placer de la sangre, dullahan?"

– "Tú… tú no puedes excusarte por tu execrable comportamiento, usurpadora."

– "Tienes razón, no puedo. Pero tú tampoco esperes perdón por este agravioso acto. Y no hablo de mí, sino de la atemorizada arachne a quién declaraste amar a pesar de que ahora la ignoras."

Otro momento de silencio. Sus ánimos regresaban lentamente a la normalidad.

– "El día de ayer, esa misma arachne me demostró, con sus bondadosas acciones, que no he sido digna de merecer su cariño." – Aclaró la emplumada. – "Ella me recordó que si deseo esa felicidad que tú has dado por sentada, debo trabajar duro por conseguirla. ¿No lo entiendes, tonta? Ganaste la batalla, el corazón de Aria es tuyo."

– "¿Te rindes?" – Cuestionó la irlandesa.

– "¿Acaso tú lo harías?"

– "Entonces seguimos en guerra."

– "Correcto. Todavía anhelo el afecto de Aria, la quiero para mí; Pero ya no continuaré con mis tontos coqueteos desesperados para lograrlo. Si conquisto su amor, será por actos meritorios y no con sucias artimañas, por más efectivas que estas puedan ser. Me uniré a MON y le demostraré a ella, a ti y al mundo entero de lo que está hecha la gran Cetania. Y, con algo de suerte, pondré en evidencia el porqué soy la mejor opción para estar a su lado."

– "¿Por qué el repentino cambio en tu osada actitud, hija de Taumas?"

– "Porque no quería esto en primer lugar. No deseaba minar tu relación con Jaëgersturm de manera tan deshonesta. Intenté ser directa, seducirla desvergonzadamente y robarme su cariño. ¿Funcionaba? Por supuesto, ¿pero a qué costo? El precio era dañar a quien más adoro."

Lala volvió a echar un vistazo. Yo estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, observando petrificada como las dos mujeres que yo amaba luchaban entre sí. La arpía continuó el habla.

– "Míranos, luchando en medio de la calle, como un par de celópatas crónicas. No sé qué demonios fue específicamente lo que te obligó a actuar así, pero estoy segura que yo tengo la culpa de ello. Y lo admito, no me comporté como una orgullosa ave de presa debería. Me avergüenzo de mis acciones. Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti, azul? ¿También deseas caer tan bajo como yo? ¿Partir en dos el alma de Aria sólo por el gozo de ejecutarme? Tú eres mejor que eso, dullahan."

– "¿Acaso me estás adulando?"

– "Parcialmente. Te aplaudo que me hayas superado hasta ahora, pero prefiero seguir viviendo y dejar que el tiempo me dé la razón que obtener el éxito instantáneamente pagando con mi existencia. No me sirve de nada el ser una mártir."

– "¿Piensas que te dejaré libre?"

– "Sí, porque sabes que de lo contrario, perderás a tu chica." – Afirmó la rapaz. – "Como mencioné antes, obtendré su aprecio demostrándole que soy meritoria a este. Tienes toda la ventaja en este caso, ¿rechazarás tan excelente oferta?"

– "¿Por qué propones tan aparentemente bondadoso trato, siendo mi rival?"

– "Porque me encanta la idea de triunfar cuando las probabilidades están en mi contra. Y estoy tan segura de mi éxito, que me atreví a declararte la guerra explicando mi plan. Cuando gane, la victoria será en extremo dulce."

– "Te equivocas. No habrá victoria para ti, vástago de Electra." – Aseveró la irlandesa estrechando el agarre de su guadaña. – "Despí-¡GAH!"

De la nada, una difusa figura apresó a Lala por completo, liberando a la castaña. Mientras esta se incorporaba, la misteriosa captora de la peliblanca reveló su verdadera forma: Doppel.

– "¡En el nombre de nuestro Oscuro Padre! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, hermana?!" – Se quejó la segadora, intentando zafarse de la doppelgänger.

– "¡Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti, idiota!" – Le respondió la integrante de MON. – "¡Peleando en medio del distrito comercial! ¡Casi matas a alguien con esa maldita dalla! ¡¿Quieres crear pánico después de lo que sucedió hace días?!"

– "¡Esto no te incumbe, hija del Caos Reptante!"

– "¡Claro que sí, cabeza floja! ¡Mi trabajo es neutralizar a dementes violentas como tú! ¡Ahora detente o te regreso a tu jodida aldea en Wicklow en pedazos!"

– "¡No entiendes! ¡Estoy protegiendo lo que me pertenece!"

– "¡Al igual que esos terroristas protegían a la humanidad con matanza! ¡¿Quieres ser una de ellos?!"

Eso tuvo un efecto profundo en la irlandesa, quien dejó de protestar de inmediato. Quise ir en su dirección, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

– "No interrumpas, Jaëgersturm." – Me advirtió Smith con voz firme. – "Suficiente han hecho ustedes dos."

– "¡Cesa tu rabieta ahora, _Leinster-oth_ y deja de causarme problemas!" – Continuó advirtiendo la chica flotante. –"¡Como tu superior, te lo ordeno! _¡Wgah'n gnaiih!_ "

Haciendo un breve intercambio de miradas, la dullahan, con una exhalación, desistió su lucha.

– " _Ya kadishtu_ …" – Musitó Lala, viendo al piso. – "Aplacaré mis ímpetus, hermana."

– "Bien." – Replicó satisfecha Doppel. – " _Nog, bug Kurusu-agl, Laetitia gof'nn._ "

– "De acuerdo."

Incorporándose, ambas se acercaron a nosotras. Lala se mantenía con la mirada al suelo. Cetania se quitó el polvo y las siguió.

– "Llevaré a esta revoltosa azul a su casa." – Nos informó la cambiaformas. – "Ya sabes el protocolo, Kuroko. _Ep._ "

– "Gracias, Doppel. _Ep._ " – Le sonrió la agente, despidiéndose. – "Yo me quedaré para charlar con estas señoritas. No tardes, ¿vale?"

– "Sí, sí." – Respondió ella en la lejanía. – "Que bueno que somos inmunes al amor, ¿cierto, Kuroko?"

Smith rió ante eso, volteándose y dirigiéndose al aún estupefacto público reunido.

– "¡Tranquilos, señoras y señores! ¡Esto tan sólo fue una maniobra de entrenamiento para el equipo especial MON!" – Aseguró la coordinadora, ofreciendo una amable sonrisa. – "¡Pueden regresar a sus actividades cotidianas! ¡Y por favor, disculpen las molestias! ¡Que tengan un excelente día!"

Con la gente calmada y todo volviendo a la normalidad, la agente se giró y nos encaró con una tajante expresión en su rostro. Incluso detrás de esas oscuras gafas, la arpía y yo podíamos observar claramente la ira en sus ojos. Sin decir nada, nos indicó que entráramos a la parte trasera de la furgoneta de la agencia, cosa que obedecimos. Confirmando con la cabeza a su compañera, Zombina se retiró del asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta, dejándonos solas con su superior. Antes de hablar, esta se deshizo de sus lentes de sol para tallar su nariz. Luego de acomodárselos, ella tomó un diario y lo colocó frente a nuestras caras.

– "¡Por el Eterno Abismo!, ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes dos!?" – Nos reprendió la furiosa coordinadora agitando el periódico en nuestras caras. – "¡Actuando tan descaradamente! ¡¿Obtienen un poco de fama y de repente pretenden transformar todo en un maldito circo?!"

Ay, no. ¡ _Scheisse_ , no!

La fotografía de Cetania besándome en aquel vagón se ostentaba en primera plana, a todo color y con una resolución tan clara como el agua de manantial. El sensacionalista encabezado resaltaba con letras grandes nuestros nombres y proclamaba una innegable relación amorosa entre nosotras. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Había olvidado que no solo esa nutria era la única con una cámara! ¡Maldita, maldita sea!

– "¡Smith, no es lo que crees!" – Traté de excusarme.

– "¡¿De verdad?! ¡Porque hasta dónde puedo ver, tú y tu novia emplumada son las nuevas protagonistas de esta ridícula comedia amorosa!" – Replicó la mujer, arrojando el diario al suelo. – "¡¿Acaso creen que su estatus de celebridades de quinta les da derecho a comportarse de esa manera?!"

– "¿Las demostraciones públicas de afecto están prohibidas?" – Cuestionó la rapaz.

– "¡Me importa un carajo si las dos se la pasan follando las veinticuatro horas!" – Vociferó la agente. – "¡El problema es lo que su pequeño teatro le hace a la imagen de nuestra institución! ¡Somos una dependencia seria, no una jodida novela romántica! ¡Deténganse de una maldita vez!"

Irritada, Kuroko le propinó un fuerte golpe a la pared vehículo, haciéndolo sacudir a pesar de tener a tres personas, una arachne incluida, en su interior. Amansando su hiperventilación, la mujer del gobierno se acomodó sus gafas para proseguir.

– "Escuchen; No me opongo a su noviazgo o lo que sea que tengan. Lo que ustedes hagan o no en privado es cosa suya. No han hecho nada malo en sí." – Explicó Smith. – "Pero ustedes ya deben saber cómo actúa la prensa y lo desleales que pueden ser, especialmente estas publicaciones amarillistas. Ahora mismo estamos hasta las narices de ocupados en la oficina y hasta ha habido rumores de un corte de presupuesto. Tengo las manos llenas y para colmo ustedes abren otra caja de Pandora con ese condenado beso."

– "Lo sentimos, Kuroko." – Se disculpó la halcón mirando al piso. – "Todo es mi culpa."

– "La culpa es del sensacionalismo que permea al periodismo, Cetania." – Opinó la agente. – "Pero no estamos aquí para discutir la moralidad de los medios, sino para recordarles que ahora tienen una reputación que mantener: La nuestra. Aunque oficialmente aún no pertenecen a MON, se han vuelto gran parte de nuestra imagen pública. La opinión de la población hacia nosotros se ha enfocado en sus acciones y el proceder de estas es más delicado que antes."

– "No era nuestra intención cargar con todo esto en primer lugar." – Dije ofreciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento. – "Hubiera sido mejor haber escapado de esos psicópatas en lugar de enfrentarlos."

– "El hubiera no existe, Aria." – Respondió Smith. – "Y te recuerdo que hay decenas de familias que siguen vivas gracias a ustedes dos. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por lo que hicieron, pero al menos tengo derecho a pedirles que moderen su conducta frente a las cámaras. Se los suplico."

– "Procuraremos abstenernos de tales despliegues, coordinadora." – Habló la castaña.

– "Me alegro de oír eso." – Suspiró la consejera. – "Ahora, si no es molestia preguntar, ¿en verdad están saliendo?"

La falconiforme y yo nos miramos por un momento, sin saber que contestar. Estamos enamoradas, de eso no hay duda, pero no puedo corresponderle a mi amiga. Aún no.

– "¿Viste la entrevista completa?" – Inquirí a la agente.

– "Por supuesto, y en vivo. Apenas las vio en la Red, Tio nos llamó a todas en mi oficina. Las captamos cuando les pedían su opinión respecto al Reino Sirena."

– "Entonces ya debes saber que mi corazón le pertenece a Lala."

– "No tengo idea a que te refieras, Jaëgersturm."

– "Hablo de mi confesión casi al final de esta. Tomé el micrófono y le dejé saber a todos lo que siento por la irlandesa."

– "Lamento seguir ignorando sobre eso, Aria. No recuerdo nada similar."

– "Espera… ¿acaso tal parte no fue transmitida?"

– "Quizás." – La líder de MON me facilitó entonces una tablet. – "Si quieres, revisa las grabaciones en Internet."

Sin dilación, comencé una búsqueda en los sitios de videos, tratando de hallar el momento justo de mi declaración. La americana estaba también interesada. Encontré incontables versiones de diferentes fuentes, pero la mayoría sólo contenían el famoso ósculo que compartí con la rapaz. Finalmente di a parar con la original que Saukki grabó y rápidamente inicié mi pesquisa de ese crítico momento.

– "No está…" – Dije al no localizarlo. – " _Scheisse_ , en ningún lado lo encuentro."

– "¿Ya probaste con StreamLeaks?" – Sugirió la arpía. – "Generalmente tienen copias fidedignas de las transmisiones en vivo."

– "Tampoco. Simplemente parece que ese pedazo fue borrado." – Le repliqué. – "Diablos… ¡Smith, necesito hacer una llamada!"

– "Si estás pensando en lo mismo que yo, te advierto que no permito largas distancias." – Contestó la coordinadora. – "Pero tampoco te negaré ayuda; Ten, no demores mucho."

– " _Danke_ , Kuroko." – Le agradecí tomando el teléfono. – "¿Podrías buscar el número del _Shameimaru Shinbun_ , por favor? ¿Y desde cuándo llamar de Asaka a Tokyo es larga distancia?"

– "Ya conoces las malditas tarifas de las compañías, Aria. Ah, aquí está."

Dictando el número, marqué hasta las oficinas centrales del mencionado lugar. Luego de un par de segundos, una melodiosa voz femenina me contestó.

– "Habla al diario _Shameimaru Shinbun_ , habla Maki Himekaidou, ¿en qué puedo servirle?"

– "Hola, necesito hablar urgentemente con Saukki Nukka."

– "Ugh, Nukka…" – Respondió con obvio desgano. – "¿En verdad es necesario?"

– "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Insisto!"

– "Agh… Bien, espere un momento… ¡Oye, nutria asquerosa, te habla otra a quien seguro le debes!"

– "¡Vete al diablo, Maki! ¡Métete una piña por la raja!" – Le replicó en la lejanía la inconfundible voz de la mustélida, quien tomó el auricular. – "¡¿Hola?! ¡Si es por lo del negocio, ya dije que primero me das el dinero y después elimino al objetivo!"

– "¿Eh? ¡No, tonta! ¡Soy yo, Aria!"

– "¡Ah, Jaegerjaquez! ¿Cómo estás, patas largas?"

– "Nada bien, gracias a ti. Y es Jaëgersturm."

– "Sí, sí. Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?"

– "Hablo de que tu maldita grabación, la parte donde confieso mi amor hacia mi chica, ya no aparece por ningún lado."

– "Ese beso con la pajarita está por todos lados, ciega de seis ojos. Y eso que yo no lo grabé."

– "¡No, idiota! ¡Hablo de lo que dije justamente antes de eso!"

– "¡Oh, claro, ya me acordé! Una tal Lela o algo así…"

– "Lala. ¿Y bien?"

– "Bueno, ¿recuerdas que estábamos transmitiendo desde un tren en movimiento?, pues resulta que en el preciso instante de tu revelación, la señal se interrumpió por entrar en una breve zona sin cobertura. Esta se restableció cuando inicié la pregunta final. Que coincidencia, ¿no crees?"

– "Aún así, estoy segura que la versión completa quedó grabada en tu cámara."

– "Correcto… Excepto que luego aventé dicho aparato a un pobre felino, dañando parte del video. Precisamente ese pedazo al cual te refieres."

– "¡¿Dices que entonces mi declaración se ha perdido para siempre?!"

– "A menos que alguien más la haya capturado, me temo que la respuesta es positiva. Lo siento, Aria."

¡Por el casco de Ares! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Vaya suerte la mía! Sin despedirme, terminé la conversación y entregué el celular la agente. Dejé caer mi cuerpo y coloqué mi mano en mi cara. Maldita jaqueca.

– "Lamento que las cosas no resultaran, Aria." – Me confortó la consejera. – "Espero esta mala experiencia no te desanimé a unirte a nuestra fuerza. Ni a ti tampoco, Cetania."

– "¿Aún planean aceptarnos después de este chasco?" – Cuestionó mi amiga.

– "Ignoro si es solo suerte, pero aunque tuvimos opiniones muy contrastantes sobre a su afectuosa demostración pública, también recibimos apoyo de la comunidad LGBT, especialmente las lideradas por extraespecies." – Mostró una página con nuestra foto en su aparato portátil. – "Consagraron su icónico beso como la prueba del auténtico amor entre personas del mismo sexo. Las redes sociales las consideran las indiscutibles heroínas del movimiento lésbico y estoy segura que la Internet está deleitándose creando incontables historias sáficas inspiradas en ustedes."

Lo que imaginaba, más fama. A este ritmo terminaré estelarizando mi película en la pantalla grande y recibiendo ofertas para crear peluches con mi imagen. Y protagonizando cientos de relatos eróticos, como predije. Al menos espero sean de buen gusto.

– "Así que, aunque mis superiores y yo no aprobamos del todo su expresivo método…" – Prosiguió Smith. – "La positiva recepción de este no nos deja más opción que continuar con nuestra oferta. Además, ya las hemos anunciado como futuras integrantes por demasiado tiempo y el público nos arrojaría a la hoguera si lo decepcionáramos. En todo caso, cuando estén listas para dar ese paso, las estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos."

– "Gracias, Kuroko." – Le agradecí. – "Ahora, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Tengo que explicar muchas cosas a una muy furiosa dullahan."

– "No hay problema, casanova. Pero en serio, ¿intercambiaste saliva con Cetania y luego me dices que estás enamorada de Lala?"

– "Es complicado." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Entre menos trates de comprenderlo, mejor."

– "Ni yo lo entiendo a veces, Smith." – Se unió la rapaz.

– "Que bueno que mi corazón es tan frío como un iceberg, así tales sentimientos nunca me afectarán." – Se rió ella. – "Y Jaëgersturm, ¿Qué hay de ese asunto con la tal Rachel?"

– "¿Qué hay con eso?"

– "Rachel Elise Tzeranth, la conozco, también soy la coordinadora de esa saltarina. Excéntrica pero nunca me pareció sospechosa. Incluso es Sparassediana como tú."

– "Bravo…"

– "Que bueno que me apoyes, señorita sarcasmo." – Entrecerró los ojos. – "Porque gracias a tu bocota ahora tengo a la prensa, a la Asociación Anti-Difamación de las _Salticidae_ y a la compañía " _The Gambler_ " fastidiándome a cada rato por tus declaraciones. Dime, ¿Crees que ella esté envuelta en todo este embrollo de los extremistas o algo así?"

– "¿Eh? Oh, no, nada de eso. Solo fue un pequeño malentendido. No quise insinuar nada grave sobre la chica. Aunque recomendaría no aceptar la comida que te ofrezca."

– "Bien, porque ya estoy harta de arachnes. Contigo, esa escandalosa asociación y la tontería esta de la tarántula macho que medio mundo me reporta, juro que no quiero escuchar otra vez de seres con ocho patas." – La agente suspiró. – "Pachylene tenía razón, ustedes sí que son problemáticas. Joder, ni siquiera Erin fue tan fastidiosa."

– "Te agradezco el aprecio, Kuroko. ¿Ya nos vamos?"

– "Sí, sí." – Salió del vehículo. – "¡Zombina, se acabó el recreo, nos vamos! ¡Mueve ese lindo trasero muerto!"

La aludida se apresuró a abordar el transporte y arrancó el motor.

– "¿Estás bien, Cetania?" – Le pregunté a la castaña. – "¿Lala no te lastimó mucho?"

– "Tranquila; Aunque no lo creas, hasta cuando intenta matarte, la chica es cuidadosa."

– "Concuerdo con eso. Es tan suavecita que se siente como ser atacada por algodón." – Me reí. – "Y siento que ella reaccionara así. Créeme, nunca la había visto tan violentada."

– "Fue mi culpa, lo merezco por andar de atrevida. Relájate, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna explotara de esa manera." – Sonrió levemente. – "Al menos nadie salió herido."

– "Todo estos problemas solo porque me amas. No deberías hacerlo, amiga."

– "Vale la pena luchar por ti, flaca. Por eso me uniré a MON, para protegerte de todo rufián y posible novia celosa."

– "Hablando de eso, si logro salir viva de todo esto, te avisaré para reclutarnos juntas, ¿vale?"

– " _Sounds good to me, Blondie._ "

Miré la ventana delantera de la furgoneta, pensando en cómo resolver la situación con la dullahan. Con ese beso difundido y sin la grabación de la nutria, no tenía coartada alguna para ampararme. Tique, dame tu bendición. El vehículo se detuvo frente a la residencia Kurusu.

– "¿Aria?" – Me habló la americana.

– "Dime."

– "Prometo recompensarte por todo esto."

– "No es necesario, Cetania."

– "Lo es. Esto también es parte para demostrar lo que valgo, insisto."

– "De acuerdo." – Le sonreí. – " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– " _¡Bye bye!_ "

Despidiéndome de las chicas, me encaminé a la entrada. Suspiré antes de cruzar la reja, que los dioses me amparen. Abriendo la puerta, fue Papi quien me recibió con un abrazo.

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Volviste!" – Exclamo la alegre arpía azul, acompañada de una sonriente Suu. – "¿Cómo estuvo el concierto de Slayer?"

– "Es Iron Maiden. Y estuvo fantástico, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal ustedes dos, pilluelas?"

– "¡Miia hizo comida y le salió mejor! ¡Esposo incluso pidió una segunda ración!" – Se desprendió ella, dando pequeños saltitos. – "¡Y Rachnera se puso verde después! ¡Y Mero se cayó de espalda en su silla! ¡Y luego le hice un fatality a Suu, y le arranqué la cabeza, y…!"

Mientras la emplumada seguía su parloteo, la limo me observó por unos segundos en silencio. Me extrañé un poco al verla alargar su probóscide y tocar mi cabeza. De repente, sentí como si una inofensiva pero evidente descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Por un muy breve periodo de tiempo, experimenté una conexión con la acuosa joven, como si ella estuviera dentro de mi cabeza. No era doloroso; De hecho, palpé un sentimiento de ligera calma, pero sin duda fue extraño. Un par de segundos después, su apéndice se desprendió de mi sesera y regresó a su tamaño normal. Suu mantenía una expresión preocupada en su verdiazul rostro. En silencio, la limo me abrazó con ternura, usando varios tentáculos para acariciar suavemente mi espalda.

– "No le has fallado, Aria-nee." – Dijo ella. – "Yo te creo."

Dejé escapar un par de lágrimas.

Suu y yo nunca tuvimos la mejor relación, e incluso aún puedo decir que no somos realmente apegadas; Pero ahora, la gelatinosa niña había comprendido perfectamente lo que me agobiaba. Acaricié su suave cabecita, agradeciendo su apoyo. Sabía de su capacidad de leer la mente, pero nunca le tomé importancia. Y pensar que alguna vez vituperé en contra de este pequeño ángel limoso. Perdona, Suu, no sabía lo que decía en ese entonces. Alcé la mirada y noté al resto de la familia. Les ofrecí una sonrisa.

– "¿Disfrutaste el viaje, Aria?" – Habló Kimihito.

– "Ah, claro, _Herr Kommandant_ , fue estupendo." – Comencé a buscar en mi bolso. – "Les traje unos dulces como recuerdo. Merecen algo mejor pero no tuve mucho tiempo para andar de compras."

– "Oh, gracias, Aria. Es un buen gesto de tu parte." – Tomó las cajas en sus manos. – "Lo importante es que volvieras sana y salva."

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡¿Trajiste también para nosotras?!" – Preguntó Papi con un brillo en sus ojos.

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Le entregué un paquete de gomitas de arañitas. – "¡Sabor a fresita, espero les guste!"

– "¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Aria-nee! ¡ _Donkey_ … Digo, _Danke_!" – Me proveyó otro fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Adoro su ternura. – "¡Rachnee, mira! ¡Esta se parece a ti!"

Hurgando el resto del bolso, me topé con un par de objetos especiales. Una dorada caja conteniendo finas confituras a base de cacao y un pequeño broche, ambos regalos para mi irlandesa.

– "¿Dónde… está Lala?" – Cuestioné. Todos guardaron silencio, seguramente ya conociendo lo que sucedió.

– "Aria…" – Tomó la palabra Miia. – "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tú…?"

– "Miia, por favor." – La tomó del hombro Rachnera. – "Ahora no. Deja a la mujer descansar primero, apenas acaba de regresar, ¿sí?"

– "De acuerdo…" – Aceptó la lamia. – "Lo siento, Aria."

– "Descuida, Miia." – Le repliqué. – "Voy a tomar un baño. Con su permiso."

Con la cabeza baja, me dirigí a ducharme. Ya adentro, me deshice de la ropa prestada y le permití al agua lavar mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, nunca podría lavar mis pecados. Suu cree en mí y le atesoro tal confianza, pero aún no sé si la segadora pensará lo mismo. La regadera fue perfecta para camuflar mi sutil llorar.

Finalizado el aseo, hallé una muda de ropa limpia sobre la lavadora. No estaba doblada de la forma habitual. Parece que la peliblanca no quiso rendirse en su afán de expandir sus habilidades y decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a lavar mi atuendo. Yo era indigna de vestir algo que ella limpió con sus manos pero no contaba con otra vestimenta disponible. Salí del lugar y me dirigí a la terraza. Ya ahí, dejé que el tibio sol invernal terminara de secarme mientras meditaba como salir de ese profundo fango en el cual me había metido. Al no hallar respuesta en el lejano barullo citadino, volví adentro.

Decidí que entre más pronto encarara la situación, más pronto esta se resolvería. Inhalando y reuniendo valor, me encaminé hacia la habitación que compartía con la irlandesa. Me daba ánimos mentalmente para evitar flaquear. Abrí la puerta sin tocar primero, no necesitaba hacerlo para pasar a mi propio cuarto. Podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba hablar y ella me escucharía. Y consecuentemente, ella me perdonaría. Debía pensar positivamente, ¡Soy la gran Aria Jaëgersturm!

Mi suerte siempre me lo recuerda.

Lala estaba sentada en la cama, viendo al suelo y cruzada de brazos. Una gran caja conteniendo mis objetos personales yacía a su lado. Lo comprendí de inmediato. Sentí un excesivo dolor en mi alma al razonar la situación. Este cuarto ya no era mío, no me pertenecía, al igual que el corazón de la dullahan. No habría diálogo, no habría discusión, no habría opiniones.

No habría perdón.

 _Alea jacta est_. Sin decir una palabra y haciendo un monumental esfuerzo para no quebrarme en llanto frente a ella, cargué el contenedor en mis manos y, en silencio, me retiré de la recámara. Le di un último vistazo a la dolida segadora, como si esperara un milagroso cambio repentino de parecer y esta corriera a indultarme. Por supuesto, tal cosa nunca sucedería. Cerrando con delicadeza la puerta, me encaminé al ático, evitando desplomarme en el trayecto. Subí la escalera plegable y toqué la entrada, siendo recibida por su residente.

– "¿Tienes…?" – Gimoteé. – "¿Tienes espacio para una completa estúpida?"

– "Siempre." – La tejedora me sonrió comprensivamente.

Haciéndose a un lado, pasé y deposité mis cosas junto a la conocida cama, dejándome caer en el colchón. Me sentía peor que fatal, todo el maldito mundo estaba de cabeza. Me esforcé por no decepcionar a la mujer de mi vida y al final, sin importar cuánto me esforzara, terminé perdiéndola. Esto era el infierno en vida, la condena de los absolutos idiotas que faltaron a su palabra. Podría culpar a Cetania, a Saukki y toda la desgraciada prensa sensacionalista, pero en realidad la responsabilidad es mía. Yo decidí hacer ese viaje en primer lugar y ahora las consecuencias me han alcanzado. El único chivo expiatorio seré yo misma. Maldita sea mi suerte. ¡Maldita sea!

– "¿Quieres hablar, cazadora?" – Sugirió Rachnera, colocándose junto a mí.

– "En realidad, quiero estar sola." – Le respondí con mi cara en la almohada.

– "Lo haría, pero temo que te hagas algo drástico si me alejo de ti."

– "Ahora estoy tan muerta por dentro que ni una bala en la cabeza podría ser peor."

– "De cualquier manera, me gustaría saber qué demonios te llevó a terminar en este estado. ¿Podrías iluminarme respecto al tema?"

– "Jodí todo." –Repliqué secamente. – "Destruí todo lo que amaba. Lo arruiné como la patética imbécil que soy."

– "Siempre que te degradas a ti misma, me das pena y rabia, mujer. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es tu manera de seguir cayendo en la inopia y no actuar." – Aseveró la tejedora. – "Eres una soldado, deberías ir hacia el objetivo, no huir de él."

– "Mi objetivo se perdió para siempre. No puedo huir de algo que ya no existe."

– "Lo único existente aquí eres tú y ese maldito complejo que creí ya habías superado. No lo resolverás autocompadeciéndote, sino externándolo como una persona civilizada. ¡Por el amor de Arachne, Aria, sólo habla de una maldita vez!"

Suspiré. Ella tenía razón, sólo estoy huyendo.

– "Antes que nada…" – Inicié. – "¿Qué opina el resto sobre ese infame beso?"

– "Lo mismo que Lala: Eres una idiota."

– "¿Incluso tú?"

– "Especialmente yo."

– "¿Crees que sirva de algo decir que momentos antes de eso, declaré públicamente mi amor hacia la dullahan? ¿Y que por una infortunada serie de eventos, tal suceso se ha perdido para siempre?"

– "No es del todo inverosímil, pero creo que las acciones de esa arpía dicen más que cualquier explicación, alemana."

– "¿Cuando se enteraron?"

– "Tu azulita se apoderó del televisor con la esperanza de que la cobertura sobre ese grupo de rock arrojara información sobre tu paradero actual." – Relató la tejedora. – "Cambiando de canal, te hallamos respondiendo preguntas absurdas a una nutria. No necesito decir que ella perdió literalmente la cabeza cuando te observamos propinando ósculos desvergonzados con tu querida rapaz en diferentes ángulos cinematográficos."

– "Intenté llamarlos por teléfono."

– "Previendo que la prensa no nos dejaría en paz desde tu ascenso al estrellato, mi Querido fue a la compañía a solicitar un cambio de número con anterioridad hace unos días."

Pobre _Herr Kommandant_ , siempre teniendo que molestarse por mi culpa.

– "Demonios, todo lo que les hago pasar por mis tonterías." – Expresé volviendo a hundir mi cara en la almohada.

– "Por eso no te quería decir, para evitar que te sintieras mal. Supongo iba a informarte hasta que decidiste irte de improviso. Si te sirve de consuelo, Miia y Cerea aprovecharon esa oportunidad para dar un alegre paseo con él."

– "¿Crees que aún puedo ser perdonada?" – Me puse boca arriba.

– "Por las demás, claro. La peliblanca será más difícil, pero no imposible. Lala te ama, no lo olvides."

– "Estoy aquí porque ella dejó de hacerlo, Rachnee."

– "No, estás aquí porque tu decidiste rendirte antes de siquiera dialogar. Lo sé porque ya hubiéramos escuchado su discusión desde hace un rato."

– "¿E iniciar otro pleito? Suficiente tuvimos hace unas horas."

– "¿Y entonces la mejor solución es quedarte aquí y llorar toda la noche hasta que todo se arregle por arte de magia? Me decepcionas, Sparassediana."

– "Siento no satisfacer tus expectativas, Arachnera." – Espeté sardónicamente. – "¿Vas a dejarme sola o seguirás fastidiando?"

– "De acuerdo, me iré. Pero antes contéstame algo, sabionda: ¿Cómo rayos planeabas que tu anhelado trío diera frutos en primer lugar?"

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "No finjas, Jaëgersturm, sé que deseas tener una relación polígama con la irlandesa y la rapaz."

– "¿Y qué si lo deseaba? ¿Vas a llamarme ilusa por tan descabellada fantasía?"

Rachnera se rió. Ignoro donde estaba la gracia.

– "¿Acaso crees que soy tan hipócrita, Aria?" – Sonrió burlonamente ella. – "Te apoyo completamente en tu osada meta."

– "¿En verdad?" – Inquirí incrédula. – "¿No vas a mofarte de que apenas tengo veinte y ya estoy planeando un matrimonio poliamoroso?"

– "Aria, ¿tú crees que mi Querido va a elegir solamente a una de las chicas para casarse?"

– "Ese es el objetivo del aventurado plan de Smith."

– "No, su plan es demostrar que las relaciones humano-liminal no tienen que limitarse a la amistad. Querido es su mejor apuesta."

– "Algo innecesario tomando en cuenta la enorme cantidad de parejas con extraespecies que he conocido en mi corta estancia en este país."

– "Cierto, pero casi todas son monogámicas. Un harén es mucho más impactante y prueba irrefutable de que esa absurda ley que prohíbe amarnos debe ser abolida."

– "¿Ahora trabajas para Kuroko o algo así?"

– "Ni en sus sueños. Sólo que conozco lo que esa astuta zorra quiere lograr con nosotras. Debes admitir que tiene los ovarios bien puestos."

– "Felicidades, estás enamorada." – Mascullé con sarcasmo. – "¿Cuándo es la boda, futura señora Smith?"

– "El mismo día que la tuya. ¿No entiendes, tonta? Comparado con mi Querido, tu pequeño _ménage-à-trois_ es tan común como el aire. Y sinceramente, me encantaría verte realizarlo; Opino que las tres harían una disparatada pero linda unión."

– "Gracias por el apoyo, ¿pero cuál es el punto?"

– "¿Cómo rayos esperabas que tal idea fuera exitosa, para empezar? Es decir, ¿crees que dejarán sus diferencias de la nada sólo para compartirte?"

– "Bueno…"

 _Scheisse_ , la tejedora tiene un punto importante. Olvido que la castaña y la segadora se odian a muerte, siendo su riña anterior la mayor evidencia. Carajo, ¿cómo puedo ignorar algo tan obvio?

– "¿Sabes, Aria? Desde hace mucho que necesitábamos esta clase de charla, pero la continué postergando porque pensé que necesitabas hallar las respuestas por tu cuenta." – Explicó Rachnera. – "Cuando te confesaste a Lala y regresaste absuelta de tu cargos después de los atentados, me sentí orgullosa de verte madurar. Lejos estaba esa insegura arachne de largas piernas que llegó de improviso a esta casa. Admiré como te desenvolviste en el agitado ambiente del Japón y lograste, en relativamente poco tiempo, alcanzar metas que antes te hubieran sido completamente inimaginables. Eres realmente única, Jaëgersturm.

Pero, entonces sucedió lo que temía: Diste tu relación con la dullahan por sentada y olvidaste que al corazón también se le debe cuidar. Te enfocaste tanto en perseguir a esa yanqui que desatendiste, sin darte cuenta, la confianza que tanto te costó obtener de la irlandesa. Quise intervenir a la primera señal de tu negligencia, pero preferí dejar que descubrieras por ti misma las consecuencias de tus acciones."

Quise refutarle, pero ella alzó su mano en señal de alto.

– "Escucha, cazadora. Que esa ave de presa te guste y viceversa es fantástico, y sé qué nunca fue tu intención el defraudar a Lala, pero tu descuidado proceder fue acumulándose hasta desembocar en esto. Tampoco quiero señalar culpables, aunque debes admitir que el atrevimiento de tu amiga emplumada aceleró el inminente cataclismo. Y con los medios a la vuelta de la esquina… Bueno, ya comprendiste.

En cualquier caso, lo hecho, hecho está y no tiene sentido conjeturar en cómo pudimos prevenirlo. Ahora, deberías enfocarte en enmendar tus errores con tu amada Abismal y recordarle lo que le hizo perder la cabeza por ti en primer lugar. Simplemente habla calmadamente con ella e intenten resolverlo de manera pacífica. Suena trillado pero el sentido común suele ser muy poco frecuente cuando nos encontramos tan alterados emocionalmente."

Me sentí como una niña por tremendo sermoneo, a pesar de que Arachnera tenía toda la razón. Mi involuntaria desidia nos orilló a esta situación y era mi deber el redimirla.

– "¿Debería hacerlo ahora?" – Le cuestioné. – "¿Hablar con ella?"

– "Espera hasta más tarde, cuando su enojo disminuya. La chica no ha comido desde la mañana y un estómago vacío es pésimo consejero. Dale un poco de tiempo."

– "Lo que digas, Rachnee." – Le sonreí débilmente.

Aprestándome a su consejo, dejé que los minutos transcurrieran. La peliblanca no se apareció en el almuerzo ni en las horas consecuentes. Para la cena, era más que obvio que ella no iba a presentarse. Mi ánimo decaía pero Rachnera se encargaba de subírmelo. Nadie hizo mención del tema, pero pude sentir que aún me creían culpable, incluso el amable Kimihito. Solo la tejedora, Papi y Suu me consideraban inocente. Meroune mostraba un ligero brillo en sus ojos, pero preferí no indagar más en ello.

Terminados de comer y dando las buenas noches a los presentes, me aseé para intentar dialogar con la segadora. Estaba aterrada, pero no desistiría. Sabiendo mis intenciones, Suu usó su probóscide para calmarme con palmaditas en la espalda. Esta pequeña me ha ayudado mucho el día de hoy y siempre le estaré agradecida por creer en mí. Le di un beso en su gelatinosa cabecita antes de que se retirara a su habitación. Ya sola, inhalé un par de veces y decidí encarar de nuevo a la hija del Abismo. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con ella, aún sentada en la misma estoica posición. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija en mí, con el dorado iris en sus ojos penetrando profundamente hasta mi alma. La dullahan no requería de niebla sobrenatural o su pesada falce para lucir absolutamente intimidante.

– "Lala…" – Tomé la palabra. – "Comprendo que estés furiosa. Sé que todo apunta a que falté a mi palabra, pero te aseguro por lo que más quieras que los medios se equivocan."

– "Te prohibí el contacto bucal con la hija de Electra, mortal." – Replicó la segadora con voz cortante.

– "Lo sé y en verdad que lo lamento. Nadie esperaba que Cetania reaccionara de esa manera. Créeme, nunca quise que tal cosa sucediera. Incluso, momentos antes, confesé frente a las cámaras que te amaba profundamente."

– "Mientes. Siempre me has mentido."

– "¡Jamás te haría eso, Lala! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Lo que te digo es la más absoluta verdad!"

– "No."

– "¡Te lo suplico! ¡Confía en mí!"

– "¿Confiar…?"

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia mí sin romper contacto visual. A pesar de ser más baja que yo, logró tomarme del cuello de mi camisa.

– "Confié en ti, mortal… Y me traicionaste." – Espetó encolerizada. – "Te brindé cariño y jugaste conmigo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Abrí mi corazón, solo para recibir una sucia puñalada con tus mentiras. Lo entregué todo porque creí que yo te importaba; Ahora veo que solo fui una estúpida ilusa."

– "¡Te equivocas!"

– "¡Exactamente, mortal! ¡Me equivoqué al creer que eras diferente! ¡Al pensar que tú, una vituperable arachne, podría amarme con sinceridad!" – Apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo. – "¡Me engañaste con tus falacias y promesas de utópicos intangibles sentimentales! ¡Y de alguna manera, yo me tragué tus patrañas! ¡¿Quieres perdón?! ¡Búscalo en las plumas de esa maldita arpía!"

– "¡Lala, por favor! ¡Escúchame!"

– "¡No, mortal; Escúchame tú! ¡He tolerado suficiente, he sido paciente y sobre todo, he ignorado demasiado! ¡Ya no hay nada que discutir! ¡Sólo vete!"

– "T-te lo imploro… Tienes que creerme… _Bitte_ …" – Me hinqué destrozada en llanto. – "Yo te amo…"

– "¡Estoy harta de tu mendacidad, araña embustera! ¡Aléjate de mi vida! ¡Te odio!"

– "Lala…"

– "¡TE ODIO!"

La segadora golpeó la pared tan fuerte que provocó una oquedad en esta. La oscura neblina emanaba de su cuerpo y sus áureos ojos me contemplaban con tanto desprecio que parecían acuchillarme como un millón de dagas al mismo tiempo. La mujer frente a mí ya no era la hermosa irlandesa de quien me enamoré; Esta se había transformado en una singularidad de abismal animadversión que amenazaba con destrozarme viva si no me largaba de ahí inmediatamente. Salí de su cuarto tan rápido como pude e ignoré a los demás inquilinos que se habían reunido debido a nuestra ruidosa disputa.

El corazón y el alma se me desgarraban a cada segundo y mi visión estaba opacada en su totalidad por las lágrimas. Logré llegar hasta el ático y corrí a los brazos de una compasiva Rachnera, quien me ofreció su hombro donde descargué amargamente mi dolor. Lo que más temía había sucedido, aquello que me atormentaba en mis pesadillas finalmente se hizo realidad: La perdí. Perdí a Lala. Podría llorar hasta dormir, pero quisiera ya no despertar nunca más. Porque soy una idiota, la más grande idiota que pueda existir. Destruí todo por lo que trabajé y mi mundo entero arde en las llamas de mi estupidez.

Ya no quiero vivir.

Ya no…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _Meine göttin_ ; Creo que hemos elevado la escala Merótica hasta la exósfera. ¿Cómo lidiará nuestra pobre arachne contra esta adversidad?

Espero hayan disfrutado de este lacrimoso episodio y los invito, como siempre, a dejar sus comentarios y reseñas. Aprovecho también para enviar un saludo a los compañeros **Alther** , **Endelstadt** y **Arconte** , cuyas historias fueron referenciadas en este capítulo.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir mi humilde historia. ¡Hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _¿Quién soltó a las sirenas?_


	29. No es fácil ser una dullahan

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Bienvenidos sean todos, fieles súbditos de la Gran Sirena! ¡El Guardián y Defensor de la Fe Verdadera, Tarmo Flake, los saluda!

Con mi promoción a Gran Caballero de la Orden Merótica tan cerca, me sentí motivado a entregarles este nuevo episodio. Mientras la Omnipotente Emperatriz Sirenosa prepara mi ascenso, los invito a relajarse con un poco de lectura trágica de calidad.

¡Hey, no se vayan! ¡Hablaba de mi fic! ¡Regresen!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El mundo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena nunca será derrocada!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

* * *

 _¡Te odio!_

Desperté temprano, más de lo habitual, siendo recibida por el frío matutino. El sol débilmente se filtraba entre las nubes invernales, empeñándose en proveer calor fútilmente al intentar atravesar la gruesa cortina. Pestañeé un par de veces para aclarar mi visión y estiré mi cuerpo. Observé mis manos, todavía cubiertas por los guantes de mi armadura. De alguna manera, me dormí en mi atuendo de batalla. Eso explica el incómodo dolor en diversas partes de mi persona, acompañado de una ligera jaqueca. Estaba sudada, cosa poco común con estas bajas temperaturas. Necesitaré un baño cuanto antes. Me levanté de mi lecho, lista para empezar el día. Entonces, me di la vuelta y mi rostro se tornó triste al notar lo evidente.

La cama lucía muy vacía sin ella.

Suspiré. Incluso cuando me rompió el corazón, no podía dejar de extrañar el tenerla a mi lado, sentir su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos recorrer mi figura y sus dulces palabras al oído. Ignorando la pesadez de mi interior, me dirigí camino al baño. Hesité un momento antes de abrir la puerta, pensando que podría encontrarla reposando junto a la pared, en mi espera. Reconsiderando tan infantil idea, salí de la habitación. No necesitaba ir a la sala por ningún motivo, pero aún así, fui hasta el lugar. Quizás ella se encontrara descansando en el sofá más grande, pensaba. Pero tampoco se encontraba allí. Era absurdo, no entendía por qué seguía pensando en esa mentirosa. Ella me engañó, me traicionó, me vio la cara.

 _Eres a quien siempre he amado…_

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar tan falsa declaración. Aquella mujer nunca dijo la verdad, solo le importó obtener placer físico de mí. Una vez que me hizo suya, me desechó como a un pañuelo usado para ir detrás de esa execrable arpía. No voy a llorar por ella, no derramaré lágrimas en su ausencia y no seguiré atormentándome con las patrañas que solía susurrarme mientras me tomaba presa en esas alevosas noches de lujuria desbordada. Ya no creo en sus falsedades, no caeré de nuevo. Su existencia me es indiferente.

 _Hasta el final de la muerte térmica universal…_

Ridículo. Tal afirmación era físicamente imposible y lógicamente contradictoria para una mortal, sin importar que tan genuina pudiera sonar. Y aunque poseyera mi infinita existencia, su embustera naturaleza le impediría cumplir tal objetivo. Solo una otra declaración ficticia más en su red de falsedades. Inventos inverosímiles de una insensata estirpe diseñados para tomarme el pelo.

 _Eres la mujer con quien quiero envejecer…_

Sólo estúpidas e irrisorias declaraciones de alguien que nunca tuvo sentimientos auténticos. Se jactó de preocuparse por mí, de ser su mayor prioridad, de amarme; Pero jamás fue sincera. La detesto, aborrezco con todo mi inhumano ser a toda su especie. Son molestas, soberbias, vanidosas, violentas, hipócritas y completamente falsas. Nada más que insinceras invertebradas descendientes de una terrible perdedora mitológica.

 _Te amo, Lala…_

¡No! ¡Por la Antítesis de la Creación misma, no! ¡No continúes farfullando tus mentiras en mi cabeza!

Apresuradamente me introduje al cuarto de aseo, aseguré la entrada y con celeridad me deshice de mis incómodas ropas. Ya no deseaba seguir escuchando las fraudulentas proclamaciones de esa insoportable arachne. Arrojé fría agua a mi cara, empapando mi cabello y, con suerte, despejando esas ruines tonterías arácnidas. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la temperatura del monóxido de dihidrógeno se hizo menos que tolerable. Era molesto saber que sin mis poderes desarrollados en su totalidad, el frío podía afectarme a pesar de ser una creación del Caos Infinito, pero al menos sentía a mi mente tranquilizarse.

 _Quiero seguir existiendo para ti…_

¿Por qué aún me es imposible alejarla de mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué todavía sigo viendo su angelical sonrisa, observando su cautivante mirada y oyendo sus reconfortantes palabras? ¿Y por qué extraño tanto sus tiernas caricias sobre mi piel y sus dulces labios encontrándose con los míos? La odiaba, era definitivo. Su comportamiento fue inexcusable y no merecía perdón alguno. Continuar tolerando tan repudiable actitud sería caer en la inopia y enfrascarme de nuevo en la trampa sentimental que esa germana construyó alrededor de mí.

Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón se siente tan mal? ¿Por qué mi abismal alma… se siente peor?

Ignoré de nuevo aquel tonto pensar. Retirando mi cabeza y colocándola de manera que pudiera ver mi acéfalo cuerpo, proseguí con el aseo. A mitad del enjabonado, este se detuvo. Me extrañé; Hace mucho que aprendí a controlar perfectamente mi entidad decapitada, pero ahora parecía que no respondía a mis comandos. Mi conexión con mi cuerpo es de las primeras lecciones que mi matriarca me enseñó, fusionar mi mente dividida para trabajar en unísono aún con ambas partes separadas fue uno de mis logros iniciales. Insistí de nuevo, pero este sólo se quedó ahí, inerte, como si estuviera muerto.

 _¿Te has sentido sola todo este tiempo?..._

¿Sola? Debería verme ahora; Una cabeza abandonada por una mitad que se rehúsa a responder. De repente, el movimiento regresó a esta. Volví a querer tomar posesión, pero me ignoró. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si la baja temperatura del ambiente se hubiera intensificado, tiritando como un explorador perdido en el ártico. Yo estaba confundida ante tan enigmático comportamiento, ¿qué le causaba aquel temblequeo tan espontáneo?

Sin aviso, se levantó y empezó a caminar alrededor del cuarto, aún rodeándose con sus brazos. Su pesado caminar recordaba a un aporreado veterano de batalla, usando las paredes como apoyo y casi resbalando con el húmedo piso. Mis intentos por recobrar el control resultaron infructuosos. Me preocupé cuando mi mitad se desplomó en el suelo, en una pose fetal, todavía temblando y recorriéndose a sí misma, queriendo calmar una comezón que no existía. No poseía cabeza alguna pero sus gestos sin duda eran lo de alguien llorando amargamente. No poseía dominio alguno sobre mi figura en ese momento, pero sentía su aflicción con toda claridad.

Mi cuerpo también la extraña.

 _Me perteneces para toda la eternidad…_

¡Por supuesto que no! Esa bruja ha logrado adjudicarse el favor de mi mitad inconsciente. Como toda pérfida practicante de magia negra mental, ha puesto un terrible embrujo para obligarme a corresponderle. Pero no le funcionará, puesto que una hija del Abismo no será seducida fácilmente por los nimios hechizos que la descendiente de Arachne desee desencadenar. No importaba que las blancas paredes me recordaran ese pacífico e íntimo momento cuando compartimos el aseo mutuo. Me sorprende que le haya permitido tocarme tan libremente, sintiendo esas duras pero cuidadosas garras quitinosas acariciar mi azulada epidermis, estimulando los puntos débiles de mi entidad corpórea y ofreciendo acceso sin restricciones a mi cavidad bucal.

 _Tienes el trasero pachoncito._

Siempre actuando tan infantil y ridícula. Alabando innecesariamente mi figura, llamándome atractiva y mintiendo sobre mi supuesta belleza. ¿Por qué persiste en su afán de vanagloriarme con repetidas lisonjas? Soy un producto del Caos Eterno, el Infinito Vacío. No soy hermosa, no soy bella, solo soy muerte y destrucción sin cabeza alguna. Mis facciones no son tan delicadas y femeninas como las suyas, a pesar de lo que su masculino corte de cabello pudiera sugerir a primera impresión. Tampoco mis glándulas mamarias poseen el favorecido tamaño que ella ostenta y, aunque admito que la anchura de mi cadera es superior, es su esbelto y atlético cuerpo lo que le hace más atrayente que yo.

Ahí noté que mi otra mitad ahora se hallaba frente a mí, hincada y con los brazos extendidos. ¿Acaso, me estaba invitando a unirnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué actúa de manera tan amable después de…?

Me estaba perdonando.

Lo comprendí, mi cuerpo me estaba indultando. Mi propio ser me había rechazado y ahora me exoneraba. Por ello se negó a obedecer, a seguir mis mandatos. ¿Pero por qué? Era lo que no lograba entender del todo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal en primer lugar? ¿Cuál fue mi falta? Lo único que he hecho es…

– "Es porque estuve hablando mal de ella, ¿cierto?" - Le pregunté a mi tronco acéfalo.

Era irónico. Terminé hablando conmigo misma, como si de otra persona se tratara. Mi cuerpo actúa regido por mis instintos y deseos, mi Id. Y al parecer, este no desea que menosprecie a esa arachne. Mi subconsciente, residiendo de manera física en ese contenedor de azulada carne Abismal, la defiende.

– "Sabes que no puedo eximirla."

La mitad reaccionó alejando sus manos y dándome la espalda. Absurdo, actúa como una niña caprichosa y no quiere seguir órdenes. Al estar separada, pierdo gran parte de mis poderes, así que no puedo obligarla a obedecer por la fuerza. Patrañas, absolutas patrañas. ¿Por qué debo reconciliarme con mi propio ser? ¿No entiende que su proceder es egoísta? ¿Qué debería dejar de ser tan irracional?

– "¿Ahora te enfadas de nuevo, necia?" – Le pregunté. – "Estás siendo irrazonablemente egocéntrica."

Siguió sin voltear.

– "¿Sigues sin considerar lo que tengo que decir, insensata? Eres parte mía y aún así eres tan inmadura. ¿No entiendes que no hay peor capricho que…?"

El negar perdón sin escuchar…

Callé de inmediato. Mi cuerpo no me estaba ignorando, me estaba dando una cucharada de mi propia medicina. Yo actué de esta manera con la arachne la noche anterior y ahora lo experimentaba desde el otro lado. La necia era yo.

– "¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?" – Le cuestioné. – "¿Cuál es tu infalible plan, sabionda?"

Esta apuntó su dedo a una de mis orejas y luego señaló a la puerta. Mi mitad solo quería que oyera lo que la germana tuviera que decirme. Suspirando, acordé hacerlo y le solicité volver a colocar la cabeza en su sitio. Esta aceptó y nuevamente volvíamos a ser una. Quizás mi Id tenga razón, tal vez sería mejor dialogar correctamente con la descendiente de Arachne e intentar resolver las cosas.

Pero hoy no.

Ignorando esa incómoda sensación recriminándome en la mente, me vestí, arreglé y salí del baño. No planeaba separarme de mi entidad corpórea por nada del mundo y tampoco seguir su consejo. Yo soy la mitad consciente, la juez que dicta lo que más me conviene. Y en ese momento, no me convenía estar cerca de esa infame mujer de ocho patas. El reloj indicaba que eran las siete de la mañana, así que fui a la cocina a comenzar con el desayuno. No tardaré, puesto que ya no tengo que preocuparme por cocinar para ella, sin contar que cuento con la asistencia de la lamia y el humano. Me decanté por algo simple y puse algo de carne en la sartén mientras colocaba vegetales en una cacerola. El característico sonido de largas y delgadas piernas caminando por el pasillo me hizo voltear.

– "¿Aria?" – Pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero nadie estaba ahí. El sonido de nuevo se hizo presente, esta vez en la dirección de la estufa. Aparentemente, confundí el sonido del aceite salpicando con el trote de la teutona. Agité mi cabeza y proseguí la preparación del alimento. Durante ese tiempo, noté que el resto de los inquilinos habían decidido no madrugar, como evidenciaba su ausencia. Pasaron varios minutos en los que deduje que sería la encargada de cocinar por completo esta mañana. Tampoco es que me moleste, haría lo que sea con tal de mantenerme ocupada. Sirviendo la mesa, aparté mi ración y me senté a degustar el platillo.

– " _¡Guten Morgen, Spatzi!_ " – Me saludó esa acentuada voz.

– " _¡Dia dhuit ar maidin, A chui…!_ "

Me detuve. No solo le había dado los buenos días, sino que tampoco ella se encontraba en el lugar. Miré extrañada hacia la cocina vacía, con solo el sonido del reloj en la pared proveyendo ruido alguno. Extremadamente extraño, juraría que la escuché con toda claridad. Volví a sacudir la cabeza, mi cerebro me estaba engañando de nuevo. Tanto tiempo residiendo junto a esa invertebrada me ha causado síntomas similares a dejar un mal hábito. Simplemente debía desintoxicarme y ella estaría fuera de mi sistema.

Terminé de deglutir, sin ser interrumpida. Curioso que ni siquiera el dueño de la casa se presentara en su habitual trayecto a la ducha matutina. Hoy no parecía ser un día de descanso, pero quizás el frío debió provocar una especie de instinto de hibernación en los residentes, especialmente para esa ofidia pelirroja. Sin tomarle importancia, opté por la limpieza casera cotidiana. Tomando una escoba y recogedor, empecé el ritual de barrido. Para estos momentos, al menos la centáuride ya debería haber aparecido o incluso…

– " _¡Ah, eso huele delicioso, Spatzi!_ "

Sabía que ella vendría. Incluso si se encontrara en un estado profundo de depresión, su metabolismo la obligaría a ingerir energías calóricas. Me vi al espejo de la sala en ese momento; Yo estaba sonriendo. Cambié de inmediato la expresión, regresando a mi impasible faceta regular. No debía alegrarme por sus cumplidos. De hecho, no debería alegrarme por su presencia siquiera. Ella me engañó, mintió y embaucó. Haciendo una mueca furiosa, encaré a la estafadora para hacerle ver que no era digna de dirigirme la palabra.

Pero ella tampoco se encontraba allí.

De nueva cuenta, solo fui recibida por la afonía ambiental. Solté la escoba y esta cayó al suelo, creando un fuerte eco por toda la casa. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Miré alrededor, intentando averiguar si esto no era más que una broma de la limo y la pequeña arpía o tal vez alguna sucia treta de la hija del Caos Reptante.

– "¿Quién anda ahí?" – Cuestioné a nadie en particular. – "¡Manifiéstate!"

Silencio una vez más. Me hiperventilé al considerar si mi cordura estaba en peligro. No podía ser, no podía estar volviéndome loca. ¡Alguien o algo es quién está detrás de esta artimaña! Solo debía encontrarlo. Con un bufido, inicié la búsqueda del elusivo perpetrador. Levanté cojines y separé muebles, sin éxito. Revisé que los aparatos electrónicos no estuvieran encendidos o que las ventanas se hallaran abiertas. Pero en la residencia no se encontraba nadie a la vista. Me golpeé un par de veces la cabeza para reacomodar mis pensamientos, sólo era mi estúpida imaginación y sus sucias jugarretas.

Retomando la labor, acabé sin problemas y me dispuse a relajarme leyendo en la sala. La selección de libros en esta morada era bastante menor a la esperada y de temática no muy amplia, comparada con la de mi aposento. Había un compendio con información sobre arachnes, el cual ignoré. Finalmente hallé una copia algo empolvada de los trabajos de Sófocles. Retirando las moléculas de suciedad, me senté en el gran sofá a degustar una buena lectura. Desgraciadamente, el ejemplar se encontraba en peor estado por dentro; Todas las páginas estaban arruinadas, chamuscadas, el fuego las había consumido. Las manchas de hollín hacían el leer imposible, dejando legible únicamente una solitaria línea perteneciente a la obra Edipo Rey:

 _"Los males más dolorosos, son los que uno se infringe a sí mismo…"_

No tenía caso batallar con un libro arruinado. Regresándolo a su estante, continué buscando otro tomo. Al no encontrar alguno satisfactorio, me resigné a prender el televisor. No soy muy adepta a los insulsos sinsentidos que se emiten en la caja idiota, pero con suerte me toparía con algo de interés. Sin embargo, como si fuera una infortunada coincidencia, la recepción brillaba por su ausencia, con todos los canales con estática como transmisión principal. Recorriendo la nula selección con el control remoto, el único programa disponible era un documental sobre la neutralidad de Irlanda durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el efecto adverso que aquello tuvo en su reputación.

Apagué el aparato, no quería saber de ese periodo en particular. Acudí a mi último reducto: La radio. Enciendo el reproductor principal en la sala, oprimí los botones de la consola para hallar señal en la frecuencia modulada. Afortunadamente, encontré música clásica en la estación Tormenta 6.06, llamada así según la voz de la locutora. Tocaban una pieza reconocible para cualquier persona versada mínimamente en las obras de Mozart; La Flauta Mágica. Complacida, me senté a deleitar mis oídos con las majestuosas melodías del genio austriaco.

 _Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen…_

Abrí los ojos. Como si el universo mismo hubiera planeado conspirar contra mí, me di cuenta que todo lo anterior tenía demasiada relación con Jaëgersturm. El nombre de la estación ( _Sturm_ ), el número de esta (su cumpleaños), la obra alemana ( _Die Zauberflöte_ ), creada por el artista con el mismo nombre de su abuelo (Wolfgang). Y según me contó ella en una ocasión, esta aria en particular era su canción de cuna. Desconecté el aparato de inmediato, respirando agitadamente de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo hoy? ¿Por qué de repente todo me recuerda a Aria? Miré alrededor de mí, viendo lo vacía que seguía luciendo toda la casa. Ningún habitante se había presentado aún y las manecillas marcaban pasadas más de las seis de la tarde. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido tan abruptamente? ¿Acaso he perdido completamente la razón?

Corrí rápidamente a investigar el resto de las habitaciones. Toqué las puertas insistentemente para ser recibida por el mudo ambiente. Intenté abrirlas pero se hallaban con seguro. De repente, escuché el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño. Sin importarme a quien pudiera encontrar lavándose en privado, forcé la entrada hasta que esta me permitió pasar. Al hacerlo, solamente encontré un grifo abierto, derramando el frío líquido fuera de la bañera. Lo cerré y regresé a la averiguación del paradero de los inquilinos.

Todo fue infructuoso. De alguna manera, todas las recámaras se hallaban fuertemente cerradas, dejando solo un cuarto sin explorar; El ático. No quería investigar, porque sabía que volvería a encontrarme con ella. Sin embargo, era el último recurso y quizás, si no hallaba a la _Sparassidae_ , podría solicitar información con esa degenerada tejedora. Exhalando, subí las escaleras plegables y abrí la pequeña puerta del lugar.

 _Nemo ex amoris vulnere sanus abit._

Ese solitario escrito en la pared del interior, plasmado con la más roja tinta como si fuera sangre, era el único acompañamiento en la lúgubre habitación. No había cama alguna o pertenecías, tanto de la cazadora como de su compañera, simplemente cientos de telarañas y un fuerte olor a quitina almizclada. Anormal, totalmente anormal. Juro que pude ver al texto impregnado escurrirse, pero regresó a la normalidad después de fuertes parpadeos. Entonces, oí la puerta principal hacer ruido.

Bajé enseguida a recibir a quien fuera, solo deseaba ver una cara familiar que me explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Me alegré al ver a todos los miembros que conformaban esta inusual familia cruzar la entrada, platicando y riendo como si nada. Cargaban con varias bolsas con víveres y demás objetos.

– "Creí que habían desaparecido." – Comenté acercándomeles.

– "Ah, Lala. Salimos a comprar por un rato." – Dijo el humano. – "¿Sucedió algo?"

– "Oh, no, nada. Déjenme les ayudo con esto."

– "Gracias, Lala, muy amable de tu parte." – Sonrió el muchacho.

Tomando el mandado en mis manos, los llevé hasta la cocina para depositarlos. Mientras organizaba los ingredientes en sus estantes correspondientes, me percaté de la falta de cierta arácnida germana entre el grupo de liminales.

– "¿Dónde está Aria?" – Cuestioné con tono preocupado.

– "¿Eh?" – Replicó la lamia. – "¿Preguntaste por quién, Lala?"

– "Por Aria, ¿Dónde está ella?"

– "¿De qué estás hablando, dullahan?" – Preguntó Rachnera.

– "Hablo de la arachne con quien compartes tu cuarto, tejedora." – Respondí.

Todas se enmudecieron con expresión despistada, como si hubiera dicho algo completamente ilógico.

– "Lala, ¿te sientes bien?" – Habló Centorea. – "¿Es este otro de tus crípticos discursos sobre la muerte?"

– "Nada de eso, centáuride." – Negué con la cabeza. – "Sólo deseo saber el paradero de nuestra más reciente inquilina."

– "Disculpe, Lala-san, esa sería usted." – Afirmó Meroune.

– "Te equivocas, hija de Neptuno." – Repliqué impacientándome. – "¿Qué nadie entiende a quien me refiero?"

– "¿Pero quién es Araya? ¿Una amiga tuya?" – Inquirió la confundida arpía.

– "Aria. Aria Jaëgersturm." – Enuncié con severidad. – "Alemana, rubia, atlética, dos metros treinta de alto y cinco y medio de ancho, patrón de flama en su abdomen. ¡Ustedes saben bien quién es!"

– "Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre." – Aseguró Miia con cara de incredulidad.

– "¡No tengo tiempo para bromas!" – Vociferé. – "¡Sólo dime donde encontrarla!"

– "¿Acaso no entiendes que nadie conoce a esa persona, demente azul?" – La tejedora me sostuvo del hombro. – "¿Estás bajo los influjos del alcohol o solamente es tu típica locura?"

Alejé su mano de mí. Esto debía ser una broma, simplemente una broma de mal gusto de su parte como venganza por mi comportamiento con Jaëgersturm. No podía confiar en ellas. Mí única opción, era el humano.

– "¡Mortal!" – Llamé su atención. – "¡Dime que tampoco estás involucrado en esta absurda treta e infórmame para localizar a la arachne faltante de una vez!"

– "Lala…" – Contestó él con nerviosismo. – "No tengo idea a quien te estés refiriendo. No conozco a ninguna Aria Jüger…"

– "¡Jaëgersturm, mortal! ¡Su apellido es Jaëgersturm!" – Le grité tomándolo del cuello. – "¡Me decepciona que igualmente te prestes para estos infantiles juegos!"

– "¡Por favor, te juro que ignoro que de hablas!" – Respondió asustado. – "¡Te ruego de tranquilices!"

Lo solté con furia y lo dejé caer al piso. Miré de nuevo al grupo de mujeres, tanto asustadas como molestas por mi comportamiento. ¿Qué burdo intento de burlarme han tratado de llevar a cabo? ¿En verdad su deseo de escarmentarme es tanto que se esfuerzan por seguir fingiendo? ¿Acaso esa alemana los sobornó sobradamente?

– "Serénate, te lo suplico, Lala." – Intentó calmarme Kurusu. – "Nadie tiene conocimiento sobre la persona que estás buscando. Te lo aseguro."

– "¡Calumnias y engaños de un grupo de marionetas!" – Espeté enfadada. – "¡Su afán por confundirme será considerable pero no suficiente para hacerme caer! ¡Yo misma encontraré a esa mujer y le haré saber lo que pienso de su patético teatro guiñol!"

Iracunda, inicié una cacería de brujas por toda la residencia. Pateé cada puerta, moví cada mueble y hurgué todo escondite, sin éxito. Era como si ella se hubiera esfumado, pero aquello era imposible. Ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a huir sin hacérmelo saber en primera. Sé que no lo haría.

– "¡¿En dónde estás?!" – Bufé a la nada, causando un caos total en la casa. – "¡Muéstrate, descendiente de Arachne! ¡Sé que te encuentras aquí!"

Sin esperarlo, mi cuerpo fue apresado por dos poderosos brazos desde atrás, impidiendo todo movimiento que no fuera mi cabeza o mis piernas. Traté de liberarme pero las extremidades eran tan firmes como troncos de árboles gracias a la extrema fuerza de su dueño, al igual que por la gruesa armadura. Sorpresivamente, el cañón de un arma hizo contacto conmigo, apuntando a mi frente.

– "No te muevas, desquiciada." – Amenazó la agente del gobierno, Kuroko Smith. – "Incluso una inmortal puede sufrir dolor y créeme que no dudaré en jalar el gatillo sin continúas esta insulsa rabieta."

– "¡Mortal, cometes un error!" – Le contesté. – "¡Sólo deseo hallar a Aria!"

– "Ignoro si ese es un nombre clave para algún líder criminal o solo estás loca, pero aquí no hay nadie llamada así." – Respondió la pelinegra. – "¡Manako, Zombina, no dejen de apuntarle! ¡Voy a esposarla!"

– "¡No! ¡Déjenme!" – Protesté pataleando. – "¡Necesito verla!"

– "¡Tionishia, pacifícala!" – Ordenó la mujer del gobierno.

Acto seguido, la ogresa sosteniéndome colocó una mano en mi boca, bloqueando mi habla. Sin delicadeza, me estampó en el piso y con su peso evitó que siguiera quejándome. La coordinadora no dilató en esposarme con esos grilletes policiacos al tiempo que las lágrimas se formaban en las comisuras de mis globos oculares. Mientras me arrastraban a la salida, me percaté del anormal color rojo puro del cielo.

¿Por qué está pasado esto? ¿Por qué me niegan el hablarle de nuevo? ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver a Aria?!

– "Porque ella no existe, hermana." – Proclamó una infantil voz. – "Al igual que yo."

Giré mi cuello en dirección de la fuente. Me paralicé por completo al descubrir quien había hecho tal declaración. No podía ser; Esos ojos, ese rostro, ese cabello. Las memorias del pasado me atormentaban y se habían manifestado en esa personificación. ¡Imposible! ¡No, no!

…

– "¡NO!"

Me levanté de inmediato. Mi respiración era en exceso agitada y mi corazón bombeaba sangre a su máxima capacidad. El sudor impregnaba enteramente mi cuerpo, dejando mi ropa y la cama húmedas. Tardé varios tensos segundos en recobrar la razón por completo y ubicarme. Parpadeé un par de veces y sacudí mi cabeza con vehemencia. Miré alrededor de mi posición, confirmando que me hallaba en mi habitación. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar o haber cambiado desde la noche anterior. En el exterior, la lluvia empapaba el cristal de la ventana y los truenos hacían eco en la distancia.

Fue una pesadilla.

Suspiré aliviada. Una horripilante pero inofensiva ilusión creada por mi cerebro en mi estado de reposo, liberada al estar fuera de la vigilancia de la consciencia. El medidor de tiempo indicaba las siete de la mañana y opté por iniciar mi rutina con un baño. No hubo extraños comportamientos por parte de mi cuerpo en esta ocasión, aunque sabía que no sucedería en primer lugar. Podía relajarme, no experimentaría esas desagradables coincidencias recordándomela a cada momento.

Aria…

Por el Eterno Vacío, aún seguía pensando en ella. Debería odiarle, maldecirle y rehusarle; Pero me era en extremo difícil. El monstruoso sueño, a pesar de torturarme la psiquis malsanamente, me hizo ver que no puedo olvidarla aunque lo deseara. Esa mitad invertebrada, desee admitirlo o no, se ha convertido en parte notable de mi relativamente corta vida. ¿Acaso mi inconsciente intentaba decirme algo? ¿Trataba de convencerme de cesar las hostilidades con la arachne, para no sufrir por su ausencia?

– "¿Lala?"

– "¡Miia!" – Di un pequeño sobresalto. – "B-buenos días, ¿qué pasa?"

– "Oh, buenos días. Sólo quería saber si podríamos comenzar con nuestras clases."

– "Por supuesto, empecemos entonces."

– " _Oki doki._ "

Encendimos la estufa e iniciamos la preparación del desayuno. La pelirroja había progresado a pasos agigantados desde su primera lección, si tomaba en cuenta la paupérrima situación en la que ella se encontraba al empezar. Todavía cometía errores con las especias, exceso de ingredientes o falta de tacto con la temperatura, pero en general, se estaba defendiendo decentemente.

– "Disculpa, Lala…" – Comentó la serpiente. – "Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Aria estuvo llorando toda la noche. Incluso desde el ático, podíamos escucharla con claridad."

– "Es una pena que la aflicción de esa mentirosa te cause malestar, Miia." – Repliqué secamente sin quitar la mirada de la sartén. – "Corta los tomates de manera más uniforme, así se cocerán más rápido."

– "Yo sé que ella no se comportó de la mejor manera, ¿pero no crees que quizás la culpa no sea del todo suya?"

– "¿Estás de parte de esa embustera?"

– "No, estoy de parte de la verdad." – Alegó la lamia. – "Y si somos honestas, no hemos escuchado su versión de la historia."

– "¿De qué serviría que ella balbuceara sus falsedades? La evidencia no falsifica los hechos."

– "¿Podemos confiar en la prensa? Incluso siendo una aldeana de un país lejano, conozco perfectamente lo deshonesto que pueden ser los medios masivos, especialmente en casos tan controversiales."

– "¿Por qué insistes en ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad a Jaëgersturm, si también expresaste disgusto al ver el ósculo prohibido entre ella y la hija de Taumas?"

– "Bueno, quizás porque yo también cometí el error de juzgarla prematuramente basándome en evidencia aparentemente incriminatoria pero incorrecta."

– "El incidente que la llevó a confesar su orientación sexual frente a todas nosotras." – Afirmé.

– "Precisamente. Actué sin pensar e imputé felonías a su nombre desmedidamente."

– "Mi sentencia está dada, ofidia. El perdón se descarta para la Sparassediana."

– "¿Incluso si eso te destruye el alma?"

– "Mi alma es solo energía Abismal concentrada y sin ninguna significancia espiritual que oses otorgarle."

– "La importancia que representas para Aria está más allá de cualquier valor que puedas imaginar."

Ignoré la carne en el utensilio de cocina para mirar fijamente a mi alumna.

– "Hoy te estás comportando insólitamente sensata y profunda, lamia." – Argüí extrañada.

– "Tal vez porque difícilmente tuve que actuar tan seria antes, especialmente contigo, dullahan." – Regresó la mirada. – "Yo igual conozco los dolores del corazón, Lala, y sé que detrás de esa frágil máscara de indiferencia, el pecho se te estruja por cada segundo que pasas sin ella."

– "Tú no entenderías lo que siento…"

– "¿Realmente? Porque de igual manera he sentido celos. De hecho, ser celosa podría considerarse mi descripción lacónica perfecta. Es lo que he sido desde que arrastré por primera vez mis escamas en esta casa. Las palabras despectivas que soltaste en la mesa no pudieron ser más precisas, Lala. Y lo peor, incluso hasta este momento, aún no abandono del todo ese terrible defecto que podría impedirme mantener el afecto de mi Cariño."

Miia apagó la llama de la estufa y recostó sus manos sobre el lavabo.

– "Pero dime, hija del Abismo: ¿Qué te hace mejor que yo en este momento? ¿Qué te hace diferente de una escamada resentida con las demás porque también desean la atención de la misma persona que yo estimo? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuál es esa cualidad que te ofrece ventaja actual sobre esa arpía?"

No contesté y ella continuó.

– "Odiar me es familiar, así como lo es para cualquiera que haya amado. En este mundo siempre habrá rivales que disputarán lo que una desea y tratarán de conseguirlo de maneras mezquinas, ese infame beso es la prueba más contundente. Pero, ¿realmente deseas continuar con tu acto de menospreciar a aquella persona que te ilumina el interior como el resplandor de mil supernovas, sólo por un aparente desliz del corazón? ¿Vale la pena perderla por ello?"

La pelirroja se tornó seria.

– "La eternidad es demasiado tiempo para seguir guardando rencor, segadora."

Aquello me sorprendió de sobremanera. Esas eran las mismas palabras que recité a Jaëgersturm en aquella ocasión. Declaré haber perdonado los actos de mi propia matriarca, quién difícilmente se hizo meritoria a mi indulgencia. Manifesté que el resentimiento no me seguiría atando al pasado, así cómo actualmente los grilletes del odio encadenan a mi corazón. Y para colmo, le estaba entregado la victoria en bandeja de plata a esa peste alada.

Por mi Oscuro Padre, ¿Qué tan necia he sido?

– "¿Lala?" – Me llamó alguien desde atrás. Conozco ese timbre de voz perfectamente.

– "¡Aria!" – Me di la vuelta.

Era ella, la inconfundible _Heteropoda venatoria_ de ascendencia germana estaba frente a mí. Su apariencia demacrada por el dolor y el excesivo llanto me causaron un malestar en mi interior. Esos seis intensos ojos rojos que solían brillar cada mañana ahora lucían tan apagados que podrían confundirse con los de un muerto. Su ropa tan desaliñada y el cabello alborotado solo ayudaban a profundizar esa nada favorable imagen. La orgullosa soldado que conocía se había transformado en una desdichada víctima moribunda de la guerra sentimental. No podía soportarlo; Traté de iniciar conversación pero ella se adelantó.

– "Lala, no soy una buena pareja. De hecho, no soy una buena persona. Siempre que alcanzo una meta, me distraigo buscando otra. Es la naturaleza de nuestra especie, nos ha permeado toda nuestra existencia. Cuando conquistábamos una nación, rápidamente proseguíamos a destruir la siguiente, como las salvajes nómadas belicosas que somos en realidad. Los objetivos se cumplen y se pasan al siguiente, incluso en la reproducción. Es la cultura de Sparassus y de toda arachne cazadora. No hay amor, no hay pasión, no hay sentimientos.

Pero tú me pruebas lo contrario. Sólo porque soy una araña criada en un frío e indiferente ambiente, no significa que mis instintos deban regirme. Me recordaste que yo soy la dueña de mis acciones, no mi legado o cualquier idea preconcebida que parezca dominarme. Hubo momentos en los que ese instinto llegó a desbordarse y tomar posesión de mi persona… Y tú me perdonaste. Me ofreciste el fantástico regalo de tu bondad al condonar mis errores en repetidas ocasiones. Has sido extremadamente generosa para conmigo y las demás, Lala.

Y yo me aproveché de esa magnanimidad.

Te descuidé, desatendí nuestra hermosa relación que tu infinita benevolencia me proveyó para perseguir mis caprichosos deseos. Fui demasiado egoísta y ahora he perdido lo que tanto me esforcé en conservar. Mi ambición me consumió y desembocó en tan fatídico resultado. Lo peor es que yo creí ciegamente que esto podría funcionar, que sería capaz de mantener esa gloriosa felicidad a tu lado. Todo porque me es imposible decidirme entre las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Sé que es extremadamente difícil creer tales afirmaciones, pero en verdad te amo a ti y a Cetania por igual. Suena absurdo y estoy de acuerdo en que dividirse el amor equitativamente entre más de dos personas es una idea inverosímil, pero me gustaría que aceptaras que tal situación es completamente posible por muy improbable que pudiera resultar. Yo… Yo me sentí realizada al saber que no una, sino dos mujeres me consideraban lo suficientemente digna para aceptarme en su corazón. Nadie me había querido tanto, a nadie le importé tan sobradamente para saborear esa dicha. Creí que mi vida se tornaría aún más grandiosa. Y entonces, lo arruiné de nuevo; Te mentí, te decepcioné, te defraudé.

Te fallé.

Ahora nuestras almas ya no estarán conectadas, tus ojos ya no me mirarán con ese hermoso cariño que reservabas celosamente para mí, tu boca ya no recitará tan bellas palabras de aliento que me sacaron de la trinchera depresiva más profunda en más de una ocasión y tus suaves manos ya no me sostendrán con firmeza para evitar mi caída.

Porque tú me odias."

Para cuando ella terminó de externar su desnuda alma, las lágrimas ya habían invadido sus ojos desde hace mucho, humedeciendo su ropa y el suelo en el trayecto. No negaré que yo me encontraba en la misma situación. La triste arachne prosiguió.

– "Ignoro porque esté diciéndote todo esto si ya sé que no me perdonarás. No eres tan tonta para seguir confiando en mí y no puedo condenarte por ser sensata. Quizás solo deseaba que me escucharas antes de que yo me vaya."

– "¿Irte?" – Cuestioné. – "¿A dónde?"

– "Lejos, para desaparecer de tu vida y dejar de incordiarte con mi presencia."

– "Aria, tú no…"

– "Está bien. Tendría que pasar tarde o temprano; Soy incapaz de mantener mi palabra y, para ti, faltar a esta es una gigantesca ofensa. Escapé de mi país y me volví una traidora en el acto, sólo para cometer los mismos errores contigo." – Me sonrió débilmente. – "No te preocupes, Sparassus me dio la vida y también será quien me dé muerte. Es una suerte que lograra traerla desde mi hogar."

– "¿De qué hablas, mujer?"

– "¿Recuerdas que una vez dije que no veía diferencia alguna en perderte a ti o perder la vida?"

– "Sí…"

– "Bueno, supongo no tiene caso…" – Su sonrisa desapareció y metió su mano en el bolso que me compró. – "…Que siga desperdiciando oxígeno en este miserable planeta."

No pude creer que lo sucedió a continuación. Me era imposible conjeturar tan abominable situación en mi cabeza, especialmente si ella era quien la provocaba. Ella habrá tenido momentos de debilidad, pero nunca a un nivel tan peligrosamente bajo. Estupefacta, observé a la destrozada arachne sacar un enorme revólver del bolso y colocarlo en su sien, ofreciendo una última sonrisa hueca.

– " _Vergissmeinnicht_ , Lala…"

– "¡ARIA, NO!"

Demasiado tarde. Cuando intenté detener el demente acto, su dedo índice accionó el metálico gatillo, propulsando la bala residente en la cámara del arma fuera del cañón. El tiempo se paralizó mientras el pesado proyectil atravesaba la caja craneal de la germana, expulsando todo el contenido de esta. Yo seguía corriendo pero no lograba avanzar ni un milímetro, gritaba pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca; Me era imposible acercarme. La imagen de Aria muriendo seguía ahí, frente a mi persona, congelada en la existencia, ofreciendo una expresión de desesperanza camuflada pésimamente por esa deprimida sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi visión se tornó monocromática en ese instante, con solo el rojo y negro pintando mi vida con su lúgubre paleta. Observé mis manos, desnudas e impregnadas de lodo y sangre. Todo mi cuerpo se hallaba sin ropa, cubierto de suciedad y hemoglobina. Gigantescas llamas se formaron a mí alrededor pero yo solo sentía un excesivo frío. Ni el fuego del más profundo infierno lograría calcinarme tanto como ver a la mujer que amo sufrir tan infausto destino.

Grité de nuevo su nombre, con mis afásicos pulmones negándose a ayudar. Me derrumbé en el suelo, arrastrándome hacia su cuerpo, ahora yaciendo inerte en este y empapándolo con su sangre de color negro al igual que el petróleo. Me movía pesadamente, sintiendo mi corazón consumirse en dolor y toda mi inmortal vida siendo drenada. ¿Es este otro sueño? ¡Ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no!

Soy la Mensajera del Inframundo, la hija del Eterno Abismo, la descendiente de la gran Laetitia. Soy una dullahan, la muerte es parte de mí. He brindado paz eterna a un sinfín de seres vivos, criándome en mataderos y oyendo los llantos de los animales ejecutados. Me he bañado de sangre en infinitas ocasiones, con el olor a carne fresca y putrefacta por igual impregnando mi nariz. Crecí sabiendo que la vida tiene un fin y este suele llegar en el momento más inesperado. Debería ser insensible al ver otra alma extinguirse, sabiendo que la existencia de los mortales me es irrelevante.

Y aún así, nunca podría prepararme para esto. Ver a Aria cometer el funesto acto del suicidio me laceró más que el peor castigo que mi Oscuro Padre tuviera reservado en las profundidades de su caótico reino. Mi corazón cesó de latir, mis pulmones de respirar, mi vida dejó de tener sentido. Yo estaba tan muerta como la arachne tirada en el piso. Golpeé mi cabeza contra el suelo, gritando a todo pulmón.

¿Por qué me sucede esto? ¿Por qué todo lo que amo debe sufrir el mismo fin? ¡¿Por qué no puedo despertar de esta maldita pesadilla?!

– "Porque no estás soñando, hermana."

Esa voz de nuevo. Temblorosa e inmovilizada, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con mi amiga de la infancia, parada frente a mí.

– "Eve…" – Sollocé. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

– "No soy la verdadera Eve Doyle, hermana. Soy el recuerdo de ella que reside en tu mente y que has moldeado con el tiempo, por eso puedo hablar."

– "¿Qué… Qué deseas?"

– "La pregunta real es: ¿Qué deseas tú?"

– "Que este horrible sueño se termine."

– "No estás soñando." – Afirmó la pequeña. – "Esta es la realidad. La que tú querías."

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡Te equivocas! ¡No anhelaba esto en lo absoluto!"

– "Necesitabas alejarte de esa arachne. Ahora ya no te volverá a traicionar."

– "¡Nunca quise algo así! ¡¿Por qué me acusas de profanar sobre el bienestar de Aria?!"

– "Pero yo no lo hice, hermana." – Me apuntó con el dedo y esta se transformó en una copia exacta de mí. – "Fuiste tú. Con tus palabras de odio."

– "¡Yo no la detesto! ¡Nunca lo haría!"

– "¿Entonces porque injuriaste tan altivamente contra su persona con anterioridad, dullahan?" – Cuestionó mi clon. – "¿Acaso… la mentirosa has sido tú todo este tiempo?"

La copia se hincó.

– "Has tratado de ocultarte la verdad al grado de negar lo que sigues sintiendo por ella. Te empeñaste en refutar su cariño con tanto ahínco que en tu desesperación acabaste atrapada en esta dimensión alterna que tú misma has deseado." – Afirmó. – "Y aquí lo tienes, te serviste una doble ración del sádico menú del sufrimiento. ¿Has disfrutado las amargas viandas del dolor, segadora? ¿Gozaste experimentando un mundo donde esa arachne nunca existió? ¿O prefieres este, donde ella misma te ahorró el problema de seguir lidiando con su presencia? Ahora, ¿por qué no miras a su cadáver de nuevo?"

Me rehusé, pero ella me obligó a encarar el cuerpo sin vida de la alemana. Mis ojos se abrieron aún más. Aria ya no estaba; En su lugar, la que yacía marchita, era yo, en la misma patética posición fetal que mi mitad asumió en el baño.

– "Jaëgersturm no perecerá, sino tú. Tu misma empezaste a extinguirte cuando decidiste negarle la palabra a la Sparassediana para continuar cocinando el rencor en tu impasible ser."

– "¿Moriré?" – Pregunté temblorosa.

– "No físicamente, pero tu voluntad lo hará poco a poco mientras el veneno del resentimiento aún resida en tus venas. Seguirá consumiéndote hasta que acabes prisionera por la eternidad en tu propia tierra solitaria, como ahora. Y si tú dejas de vivir, ¿Qué esperas que le suceda a ella?"

– "Quiero… quiero volver. Por favor, dime cómo puedo salir de aquí."

– "La salida se encuentra en las puertas de tu interior, onee-chan, y sólo puedes desbloquearlas sincerando tus sentimientos." – Contestó mi copia, asumiendo la apariencia de Yuuhi. – "A menos que prefieras quedarte aquí para siempre, en esta vacía muerte en vida."

– "No… Yo deseo verla, deseo verla de nuevo."

– "Lo sé, hermana." – Dijo ostentando la forma corpórea de Eve otra vez. – "Nunca dejes que ella se convierta en parte de la nada, como lo hice yo."

La Eve imaginaria colocó sus manos en la mías.

– "El odio nos aleja de las personas que amamos y entonces gritamos para que nos escuchen, sin lograrlo." – Afirmó la niña. – "Nunca dejes que la ira te impida oír esos débiles pero vitales susurros, aquellos que nos anclan a la vida…"

– "Susurros… ¿pero de quién?"

– "Del corazón."

Sonreí.

– "Sé que no eres la verdadera Eve." – Sollocé. – "Pero aún así, te lo agradezco mucho."

– "La pequeña Doyle no querría verte sufrir. Honra su memoria siendo feliz."

– "Lo haré, lo juro."

– "Entonces…" – Sonrió también, con una iluminada puerta abriéndose detrás ella. – "Ve, hermana. Ve, antes que sea demasiado tarde."

Sin dilación y con mis fuerzas recobradas, me incorporé y corrí hasta la luz, siendo cegada por la absoluta claridad conforme avanzaba. Una innumerable cantidad de esqueléticas manos intentaron sostener mis piernas para impedir mi marcha pero no me rendí. Batallando contra las fantasmagóricas maquinaciones de mi propia mente, proseguí avanzando hasta llegar a mi objetivo. El destello me envolvió por completo y me sentí flotar en el aire.

…

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación, por tercera vez. No tenía mi armadura, solo mi ropa regular, y mis manos no estaban cubiertas por los guantes. No me quedé por más tiempo, puesto que no había mucho que perder. Confirmándome el reloj que eran más de las ocho, me levanté de inmediato y salí del cuarto. El olor y los sonidos provenientes de la cocina me invitaron a pasar. Entrando, me encontré con todas las caras familiares con las que disfrutaba convivir. Al notarme, callaron, dejando un incómodo silencio.

– "¿Dónde está ella?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Dónde está Aria?"

– "Salió hace una hora, Lala." – Contestó Kurusu. – "Dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas."

– "¿Indicó a donde se dirigía?"

– "Creo que mencionó el centro comercial de la zona sur, cerca del parque."

Inmediatamente emprendí camino a encontrarla y partí de la residencia a toda velocidad. No me importó que ni siquiera me haya molestado en ponerme algún tipo de calzado, que mi cabello estuviera desaliñado o que chocara con una mujer escorpión y su compañero durante mi apresurada carrera, provocando que ésta casi me picara con su aguijón. Mientras los transeúntes miraban confusos al ver a una desarreglada dullahan pasar junto a ellos, mis ojos se mantenían alerta por cualquier señal de Jaëgersturm. La inagotable energía que mi inmortal origen proveía se me hacía insuficiente conforme el tiempo pasaba sin que la hallara. Finalmente, la inconfundible silueta de una arachne cazadora llamó mi atención. El peinado, la ropa y la altura lo confirmaban desde la distancia: Era Aria. Pero, el letrero del local donde ella se encontraba también era visible y me dejó pasmada al leerlo.

Una tienda de armas.

Tales establecimientos eran más que escasos en este país. Incluso en la gran capital, las estrictas leyes limitan en gran medida la venta al público. Desconozco como una de ellas sobrevivía en esta ciudad, pero en ese momento no había tiempo de debatir sobre su control y regulación, puesto que la germana se propuso a entrar en esta. Corrí con mayor celeridad, transformándome en negra niebla para evitar chocar con los vehículos y peatones. Cada segundo era vital y no dejaría que esa monstruosa pesadilla se convirtiera en realidad. Entré de prisa al lugar y antes que la alemana pudiera reaccionar, me lancé a sus brazos.

– "¡Lala!" – Exclamó la sorprendida rubia, sosteniéndome. – "¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!"

– "¡Te amo!" – Grité con toda el alma. – "¡Te amo, Aria! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡No me dejes nunca!"

– "¡N-no sé que está sucedien-!"

No terminó su frase porque clavé un apasionado beso en su dulce boca. La abracé como nunca, porque mi existencia y la suya dependían de ello. No deseo que esta teutona se aleje de mí, que desaparezca de mi vida temporalmente o para siempre. Sin ella, me volvería un cascarón hueco de persona y pasaría el resto de mis días indiferente a la realidad.

– "Te perdono." – Declaré al separar nuestros labios.

– "¿Eh?"

– "Te perdono, Aria, a pesar de que no haya necesidad, porque sé que nunca me traicionaste."

– "Pero…"

– "Olvida mis agraviosos ultrajes verbales, Jaëgersturm. Sólo fueron vulgares arrebatos de furia desmedida. Nunca fueron ciertos."

– "Pero yo…"

– "Te creo, Aria. Creo en tu verdad y mi corazón también te absuelve. Por favor, no hagas lo que tenías planeado."

– "Oh, bueno… yo quería…"

– "¡Ni se te ocurra matarte, mujer! ¡Si lo haces, te perderás en las fauces del Abismo y jamás podré encontrarte!"

– "¿M-matarme? ¡ _Scheisee_ , claro que no! ¡¿Perdiste la razón!?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Acaso no entraste a comprar un arma para…?"

– "¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Nadie en mi familia ha recurrido al suicidio y no seré yo quien rompa ese juramento!" – Aseveró. – "¡¿De dónde sacaste tal disparate?! ¡¿Estuviste hablando con Mero?!"

– "Bueno…" – Sacudí mi cabeza. – "Eso no importa, _A chuisle_. Solo me interesa que estés a salvo."

– "En verdad, _Spatzi_. ¿Acaso creíste que me volaría lo sesos, así nada más? Eres la dueña de mi alma, no me atrevería a morir sin pedirte permiso primero."

– "E-entiendo. Es sólo que pensé que estarías demasiado deprimida y…"

– "Lo estuve, como no te imaginas. Lloré amargamente toda la noche y me sentí peor que fatal." – Confirmó con una mueca de tristeza. – "Ganarme tu desprecio es peor que una eternidad en el Tártaro, Lala."

– "Tranquila." – Acaricié su mejilla. – "Lo lamento, no debí decir cosas tan horribles anoche. No puedo odiar al amor de mi vida."

– "Eso es lo que Rachnera se encargó de recordarme a cada minuto. Súmale la ayuda de un par de sueños reveladores y con eso obtuve suficiente confianza y valor para tratar de levantarme y enmendar las cosas."

– "Me alegra que no perdieras la esperanza, _A chuisle_." – Sonreí. – "Pero, ¿por qué venir aquí, precisamente?"

– "Bueno, aparte de vender armas de aire deportivas, también se especializan en otros productos, según el anuncio en Internet."

– "¿Cómo cuales?"

– "Aquí tiene lo que usted pidió, señorita Jaëgersturm." – Habló de repente el dueño de la tienda.

El hombre, muy alto y con gruesa voz, de apariencia militar, le entregó una pequeña caja a ella. Aria la abrió un poco y después de confirmar su contenido con una mueca de satisfacción, finalizó la transacción dándole el importe en efectivo y un apretón de manos. Quise preguntar de qué trataba pero la arachne me sugirió que saliéramos primero. Le obedecí y me solicitó seguirla hasta el parque cercano. Llegando ahí, nos sentamos frente a la fuente. Satisfecha con la vista, la germana se volteó y me mostró el interior de su misteriosa compra, revelando un pequeño collar metálico color dorado con una pequeña flor blanca en el centro.

– "Es una _Edelweiss_." – Explicó la rubia, sosteniendo la prenda. – "Significa 'Blanco Puro' y sólo crece en las regiones montañosas, siendo muy escasa y difícil de conseguir. Los _Gebirgsjäger_ alemanes la adoptaron como su insignia y muestra de valor. En la tradición folklórica, entregar una a la persona amada simboliza una promesa de dedicación."

Ella la acomodó alrededor de mi cuello.

– "Por esto te la entrego a ti, Lala. Porque prometo no descuidarte de nuevo y dedicarme a mantener tu cariño." – Confesó, tratando de suprimir sus lágrimas. – "Sé que no he sido la mejor pareja o persona estos últimos días, aparentemente ignorándote para estar con Cetania, pero debes creerme cuanto te digo que incluso cuando ella se atrevió a besarme, siempre pensé en ti. La arpía se equivoca cuando dice que algún día voy a dejarte para estar con ella; Yo jamás te abandonaré, nunca lo haré. Siempre estaré contigo.

Porque te amo, Lala. Te amo profundamente, tanto como una simple arachne de piernas largas es capaz de hacerlo.

Estuve a punto de perder lo que más aprecio en esta vida y no deseo que eso se repita. No quiero experimentar ese horrible vacío en mi corazón y ese aplastante dolor en mi alma de nuevo. Duele demasiado. Por eso garantizo que trataré de demostrarte cuanto te aprecio todos los días de la manera que pueda. No importa el precio, no importa el humillarme, no imp-"

Le silencié colocando mis labios en los suyos. Volví a degustar el sabor de su boca y esa esencia de la pasta mentolada que gusta de usar. En verdad se ha empeñado en asegurar que su aliento siempre esté fresco.

– "Aria…" – Le susurré al desacoplarnos. – "Tú me demuestras tu amor sólo con existir. Y quiero que lo sigas haciendo por siempre. ¿Lo prometes?"

– "Claro, Lala." – Sonrió y lloró ligeramente. – "Lo juro."

– "Sé que lo harás." – Sequé una de sus lágrimas. – "Ahora, si no es molestia, ¿podrías cargarme a casa, por favor? Olvidé mi calzado."

– "¡Lo que desee, _meine Königin_!" – Proclamó jubilosa. – "¡ _Gehen wir nach Hause_!"

Con un sonido de inconfundible alegría, la boyante chica me tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con una mano en mi espalda y otra en mis piernas, como si fuera una princesa. No evité cerrar mis ojos y pegarme aún más a ella con una expresión de infinita satisfacción. No importaba que las personas nos observaran con ojos de incredulidad al verme tan desaliñada, sin zapatos y que gran parte de mis piernas quedaran al descubierto por mi corto vestido; Yo me sentía completamente segura siendo transportada por esta hermosa arachne.

Aria es mi poderosa guerrera en quitinosa armadura ocre, mi inamovible guardiana defensora en ocho piernas, mi imbatible castillo teutón que me protege de todo mal y resguarda mi persona con fiereza. Jamás podría separarme de esta mujer, porque confío en ella, porque su alma me pertenece y viceversa, porque sin su presencia el sol no volvería a brillar nunca más, porque el mundo sólo tiene sentido si ella está a mi lado, porque es su existencia la que justifica la mía. Y, lo más importante…

Porque la amo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Uf! Para este capítulo tenía tantas ideas que al final no todas lograron quedar, pero la temática principal se mantuvo intacta. Al menos aún puedo plasmar las restantes en el futuro.

Espero mi pequeño experimento de centrarme en el punto de vista de nuestra irlandesa favorita no les haya parecido desconcertante. Tenía tiempo queriendo enfocarme en otro episodio con la dullahan y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta.

En todo caso, les agradezco a todos mis lectores que me siguen fielmente, prometo seguir escribiendo para ustedes por un buen tiempo (o hasta que la Emperatriz Meroune descubra que me comí sus galletas). Aprovecho también para enviar un saludo al amigo **Arconte** , a cuya historia le hice un pequeño guiño.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y las partes Meróticas no los hayan deprimido mucho (por lo feo que escribo). No olviden dejar sus reseñas. ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima y que sueñen con los angelitos de la tragedia! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	30. No es fácil hacer las paces

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Ave Lorelei, hermanos y hermanas! ¡En nombre de nuestra Magnífica Emperatriz, Meroune Lorelei, les doy la bienvenida!

Bueno, llegamos al episodio treinta. Más de 200,000 palabras plasmadas en tinta virtual. Todo aquello no ha sido tarea sencilla, pero escribir esta historia no es menos que un gran placer y espero ustedes también se diviertan al leerla. Gracias a todos los que me continúan apoyando, es su presencia lo que me motiva a continuar.

¡Y aquí vamos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡El poder de la Gran Sirena es imparable!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

* * *

 _Tú me demuestras amor sólo con existir…_

Ah, que linda mañana. Después de que el mundo entero pareciera venírseme encima, Lala, mi hermosa dullahan, decidió absolver mis faltas y brindarme otra oportunidad. Y ahora aquí la tengo entre mis brazos, cargándola como un caballero transportaría a su amada reina. Mis antepasados pertenecieron a la Orden Arachne Sagrada cuando mi país aún era el Sacro Imperio de Sparassus, creo que ya puedo darme una idea de que sentía ser tan noble. Prometo proteger a mi alteza irlandesa, la gran dueña de mi corazón y monarca absoluta de mi alma.

Ignoro que la llevó a cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente en una sola noche, pero no me quejaré de la suerte que se me proveyó en esta ocasión. Creo que junto a la divina Arachne, Tique se ha convertido en mi deidad principal, porque ser tan afortunada no es cosa que suceda naturalmente. Hmm, debería ir pensando en un sacrificio humano para agrad…

– "¿Aria?" – Me habló la segadora.

– "Dígame, _meine Königin_."

– "¿No te molesta que haya salido a buscarte en este andrajoso estado?"

– "Mi gloriosa emperatriz." – Afirmé. – "Para mí, usted siempre vestirá tan bella como el amanecer sobre el río Rin."

– " _Gura míle, A chuisle_." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "Creí que las indiscretas miradas de las personas podrían resultarte incómodas."

– "Que nos vea el mundo entero, _Spatzi_ ; Que todos se enteren de nuestro amor." – Dije con orgullo. – "Porque tú eres más valiosa que cualquier medalla, premio o trofeo. Tu existencia es más importante que la del planeta entero."

– "Me halagas en demasía, Aria." – Sonrió ruborizada.

– "Es la verdad, linda." – Reiteré. – "Además, así me perdonarás que tu collar no sea de oro verdadero. Sólo pude conseguir acero inoxidable."

– "No importa el material, pero creo que pagaste mucho por un accesorio de fantasía."

– "Bueno, la _Edelweiss_ del centro es real. Dado que es una flor protegida, conseguirlas es muy difícil, incluso disecadas. Y honestamente, no me importa quedar sin un solo centavo por ti, _Spatzi_."

– "Lo agradezco, pero no gastes tus ahorros innecesariamente en caprichos para mí, _A chuisle_."

– "Te dije que no había problema, amor. Después de llevar a Cetania a ese concierto, esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer para pedir disculpas por descuidarte." – La acerqué para besar su frente. – "Y aún no termino."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "A que una princesa, debe vestir como tal."

– "¿Eh?"

Con dullahan en mano, aceleré el paso hasta encontrar mi objetivo planeado: Una tienda de ropa. Antes que ella replicara algo, me apresuré a entrar, siendo recibidas por la campanita al cruzar las puertas automáticas. Pude notar la expresión confundida en el resto de los compradores al notar la desarreglada apariencia de la chica en mis brazos, sin contar que una araña gigante ya es desconcertante en sí, pero entrecerré mis seis ojos para advertirles que volvieran a sus asuntos, lo cual hicieron de inmediato. _Das ist gut_ , no me gustaría tener que recurrir a las técnicas de tortura de la Gestapo con alguno de ellos.

– "¡Bienvenidas, señoritas!" – Saludó enérgicamente la chica en el mostrador principal con una reverencia. – "¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

– "¡Quiero su mejor catálogo para mi hermosa dama!" – Proclamé en voz alta. – "¡La divina Lala merece únicamente el ajuar más esplendoroso!"

– "Contamos con una extensa y elegante selección disponible, ¿Cómo que buscaban exactamente?"

– "Negro y con clase." – Repliqué.

– "¡Ah, por supuesto!" – Sonrió exageradamente la muchacha. – "Síganme por aquí, si no es molestia."

La irlandesa se hallaba ruborizada como tomate italiano fresco e intentaba esconder su rostro en mi cuerpo. Admito que yo estaba comportándome algo petulante, pero en verdad deseaba ofrecerle a la segadora algo de calidad superior para demostrar lo agradecida que estaba con ella. Subimos al tercer piso del inmueble, donde residían los vestidos más finos. Incluso la música techno-pop del piso anterior había sido reemplazada por ostentosos arreglos filarmónicos para acentuar ese aire tan _hoi holligoi_.

– "Tenemos disponible este exquisito atuendo _L'Poubelle Du Merde_ , diseñado por el famoso Jean Fraudules." – Explicó la mujer enseñando un atavío café. – "La mano de obra completamente francesa garantiza una suavidad…"

– "Nada que sea francés, por favor." – Rechacé la oferta. – "¿No tiene algo de Alemania?"

– "Oh, por supuesto. Permítanme un segundo."

Mientras la joven se retiraba a la pesquisa de prendas germanas, la peliblanca llamó mi atención.

– "¿Aria?"

– "Dime."

– "Uhm… ¿No crees que ya puedes bajarme?"

– "Yo marchaba con un fusil y una pesada mochila en Sparassus, _Spatzi_. Eres increíblemente ligera, puedo estar así todo el día."

– "Sí, pero es que… Tu otra mano está sosteniéndome de mi… erm… espalda baja."

– "Lo sé." – Alcé mis cejas. – "Las tienes tan pachoncitas como siempre, guapa."

– "¡A-Aria! ¡Estamos en público!" – Se sonrojó aún más. – "¡S-suficiente! ¡Te ordeno soltarme en este instante!"

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin_." – Obedecí, incorporándola con suavidad.

– "Me encanta que alabes mi figura, _A chuisle_ , pero reserva tan íntimos contactos para cuando estemos en privado."

– "Entendido, mi señora." – Reí ligeramente. – "Perdón, _Spatzi_ , tu suavidad de algodón es demasiado irresistible para mis traviesas manos. Podré hacerlo libremente en casa, ¿verdad?"

– "Estoy considerando seriamente en negarte tal privilegio."

– "Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?" – Preguntó la trabajadora con ropa en mano.

– "¡Ah, no, para nada!" – Respondí. – "¿Encontró lo que solicité?"

– "Claro, tenga."

La empleada me entregó un elegante vestido oscuro con una camisa de botones de mangas largas y un corto vestido, similar al que la dullahan poseía en casa. Bueno, no es muy diferente a lo habitual, pero supongo que es mejor a que la peliblanca ande por la calle como pordiosera. Además, no deseo quedar como una tonta por andar de presumida y no comprar nada.

– "Es un fantástico atavío de viscosa flexible que asegura la frescura y comodidad para la mujer actual…" – Parloteaba la vendedora de manera casi robótica. – "…Diseñada en las fábricas selectas del Sarre junto a las…"

– "Sí, sí, ya entendimos." – Le paré. Gran Arachne, ya me mareé de tanta verborrea. – "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

– "Bueno, me temo que debido a que es una pieza exclusiva, su valor es considerable."

– "Exigí precios, no explicaciones."

– "¡Ah, por supuesto!" – Sonrió tan ampliamente como el gato de Cheshire. – "¡Solamente serían 180,600 yenes!"

Nunca antes salí tan rápido de una tienda. Cargando a mi harapienta princesa, recorrí de nuevo las calles en busca de otro lugar donde poder arropar apropiadamente a la segadora.

– "¡Por el martillo de Hefesto! ¡¿180,600 yenes por un pedazo de trapo?! ¡Con eso puedo pagarle a 1,000 tejedoras para que me hagan todo un guardarropa de por vida!" – Me quejé en el camino. – "¡Dudo que necesiten tanta plata para mantener a sus esclavos en sus maquiladoras de tercer mundo! ¡Sucios estafadores hijos de…!"

– "No necesitas hacer esto en primer lugar, Aria." – Comentó la irlandesa. – "Sólo llévame a casa."

– "Vamos, linda, en verdad quiero comprarte algo digno. Quiero compensarte lo que haces por mí."

– "Es innecesario, te perdoné porque te amo. No requieres de seguir tomándote tal molestia."

– " _Verstanden_." – Suspiré. – "Simplemente esperaba pasar un momento contigo en la ciudad. Hace mucho que tuvimos nuestra primera cita y extrañaba recorrer la urbe con una bella mujer a mi lado."

– "Te aprecio el cumplido, _A chuisle_." – Besó mi mejilla. – "Pero ningún ropaje sobrevalorado sustituiría el placer de tu compañía."

– " _Danke schön, Spatzi_." – Sonreí. – "¿Pero qué tal si le damos una última oportunidad y hallamos a otro almacén?"

– "Sí que eres testaruda, Jaëgersturm." – Disintió con la cabeza.

– "Bueno, también planeaba hacerme con algo para mi persona. Llevo vistiendo exactamente el mismo estilo de camisa por diez años y se me antoja estrenar algo nuevo."

– "De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate no volver a abochornarnos por tu impulsividad de nuevo."

– " _Jawohl_. Prometo portarme bien, ama y señora."

No tardamos mucho y logramos encontrar un local. Lucía más asequible que el anterior, con un aspecto más humilde. Abrimos la puerta y tanto la campanita (real, no electrónica) nos dio la bienvenida junto a una alta y pálida joven de ojos rojos.

– " _God Morgon, damer_. Soy Iona" – Saludó la chica con una sonrisa genuina. – "Bienvenidas a Radiant Raiment. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

– " _Guten Morgen, Fräulein_ Iona." – Hice una reverencia. – "Me preguntaba si tenía algo para mi amada azulita aquí. No le importa si miramos un poco, ¿verdad?"

– "Adelante, siéntanse a gusto recorriendo la tienda. Si requieren mi asistencia, con gusto las atenderé."

– "Se lo agradecemos, _Fraülein_."

– " _¡Du är välkommen!_ "

Bueno, al menos ella parece menos artificial que la anterior, incluso con esa apariencia tan fantasmagórica. Y hablando de eso, la mujer luce muy atractiva con su blanca piel, las ponderadas medidas y ese excelente atuendo que combina el rojo y el gris de manera tan elegante. Su larguísimo cabello dividido a la mitad por blanco y negro le agregaba puntos de belleza. Ignoro que especie pueda ser, aunque me decanto por un espíritu o alguna no muerta.

– "Es una Hela." – Mencionó Lala mientras la dejaba pararse. – "Descendiente de la diosa nórdica homónima del Inframundo."

– "A veces creo que lees la mente."

– "No, pero noté a tus seis globos oculares curiosos mirándola." – Afirmó la irlandesa, viéndome de reojo. – "Especialmente al inspeccionar su seductora figura detrás de ese frondoso vestido y descubierto escote."

– "Espera, ¿estás celosa?"

– "No negaré mi disgusto cuando tu vista se posa por demasiado tiempo en otra fémina, Jaëgersturm"

– "¡Artemisa divina, protégeme! ¡Resultaste más posesiva de lo que creía!" – Hice gesto temeroso en broma. – "Pero en serio, _Spatzi_ , no debes preocuparte, sabes que eres la única chica en mi corazón."

– "¿Qué hay de esa molesta arpía?"

– "Mi corazón es muy grande."

– "Me alegra enterarme que mi afecto debe residir entre los ajenos." – Dijo con un poco sutil tono de enojo e inflando sus mejillas. – "Apresúrate a elegir tu indumentaria y regresemos a nuestra morada."

– "Vamos, _Spatzi_ , no te portes de esa manera." – La rodeé con mis brazos. – "Anda, ¿quién es mi gorrioncillo azul que me alegra las mañanas con su melodiosa voz? ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa en este plano existencial?"

– "Obviamente no seré yo, puesto que sigues distrayéndote admirando a otras."

– "Aww, no seas cruel, Lala." – La meneé suavemente. – "Vamos, veme a los ojos…"

– "No quiero…" – Volteó su rostro.

Con mi dedo en su mejilla, la guié para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Ella hesitó unos segundos hasta hacer contacto visual nuevamente, con sus bellísimas iris doradas brillando como soles en medio del negro universo de su oscura esclerótica.

– "¿Acaso piensas que podría encontrar una joya tan invaluable como tú en alguna desconocida?" – Le pregunté mirándola fijamente. – "Ni la más sublime de las diosas posee tu divina gracia, mi bella dullahan. Eres mi pulso, mi sangre, mi todo… Y nunca te abandonaré."

– "Aria…"

– "Te amo, Lala." – Le susurré acercándome a sus labios. – "De aquí a la eternidad…"

Compartimos un glorioso beso en medio de la tienda, ante la mirada de decenas de curiosos, ávidos de observar a dos simples mujeres demostrar afecto. Los celulares no se hicieron esperar para capturar tan notorio momento en sus digitales memorias. No hay micrófonos, fastidiosas reporteras ni molestas preguntas, solo un par de amantes disfrutando del verdadero amor. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

– " _Meine Fräulein_ …" – Dije al separar nuestros labios. – "¿Me haría el honor de hallar un vestuario en su agradable compañía?"

– "Con gusto, _A chroí_." – Sonrió.

Tomando su brazo, recorrimos los siguientes departamentos. En este punto, nuestros niveles de cursilería ya deberían haber escapado la gravedad terrestre, pero me daba igual si la gente nos cataloga de ridículas, el amor es para enorgullecerse. Minutos después de husmear los pasillos, la segadora se topó con un llamativo conjunto consistente en una camisa blanca, un saco azul oscuro con botones dorados y una falda corta del mismo color. El sombrerito naval y los adornos en forma de ancla en el cuello y muñecas evidenciaban aún más la ya marcada tendencia militar del traje.

– "Está inspirado en los uniformes de las WAVES Estadounidenses." – Indicó una pequeña muchacha detrás de nosotras. – "Si gustan, pueden probárselo."

Lala y yo nos quedamos viendo a la chica, cuya altura no debía superar los ciento treinta centímetros. La irlandesa parecía una gigante comparada con ella, y no necesito mencionar que yo era básicamente una titánide. Ostentaba un vestido al estilo Victoriano color verde junto a un ancho sombrero del mismo periodo. Si bien su tamaño ya era curioso, lo verdaderamente sobresaliente eran las uniones casi esféricas en sus brazos. Sus movimientos casi robóticos la delataban como una especie de autómata.

– " _Bonjour mesdames, Mon nom est_ Amélie Tautou." – Ofreció su extremidad la mujercita de largo cabello ondulado castaño. – "Soy una muñeca viviente y encargada de esta sección. ¿En qué puedo servirles?"

– "Ah, _Guten Morgen, Fräulein_ Amélie." – Estreché su mano artificial, al igual que la dullahan. – "¿Mencionó a la Unidad Femenina de la Reserva Naval Americana durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial?"

– " _Oui_. Esta es la sección histórica de nuestra tienda." – Afirmó extendiendo sus brazos para enfatizarlo. – "Y sí, el lugar es más grande por dentro. Ofrecemos una amplia gama de estilos para satisfacer la mayor cantidad de clientes. Si requieren asistencia, con gusto les serviré. "

– "Te agradecemos el ofrecimiento, amiga." – Le sonreí. – "¿Podrías indicarnos el precio de la prenda, _bitte_?"

– "Con mucho gusto." – Hizo una reverencia con ese singular movimiento mecánico. – "Este traje en particular se encuentra disponible por 17,500 yenes."

– "¿Qué dices, _Spatzi_?" – Inquirí a Lala. – "¿Te gustaría probártelo?"

– "Si no te parece muy costoso, me encantaría." – Me sonrió.

– "Adelante, linda." – Guiñé tres ojos. – "Enséñales a esos yanquis como lucir con estilo irlandés."

– "Perfecto. Sígame por aquí, _s'il vous plaît_ " – Indicó la francófona.

La muñeca tomó el conjunto y guió a la segadora hasta los vestidores. Me alegra que ninguna de las encargadas hiciera mención de la aún desarreglada apariencia de la irlandesa. Y lo más insólito, una de ellas es una francesa amable; Jamás creí que tal cosa fuera posible en la vida real. Quizás es porque es una niña artificial y no una nativa de carne y hueso. Quién sabe, la actitud insufrible ha de ser un problema de los seres orgánicos. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la pepona castaña me hizo señas de acercarme. Haciendo a un lado la cortina roja, me encontré con una muy agradable vista.

– "¿Te parece aceptable, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la peliblanca, posando con algo de timidez.

– " _Spatzi_ , te doy permiso para hundir mis acorazados." – Respondí admirándola encantada. – "Deberías ser modelo, guapa, luces increíblemente arrolladora."

– "¿Me permito tomar eso como la confirmación de su compra, _mademoiselle_?" – Consultó Tautou.

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Contesté sin dilación. – "¡Nos lo llevamos!"

– " _Très bien_. Permítanme envolverlo."

– "Uhm… ¿Puedo solicitar el permitirle dejárselo puesto?" – Supliqué juntando mis manos. – "Prometemos pagarlo, se lo juro."

– " _Je suis désolé_ , pero me temo que debo negarme." – Hizo otra reverencia. – "Comprendo sus razones, sin embargo, tomar tal decisión está fuera de mis estatutos como trabajadora."

– "No hay problema, Amélie. Déjales usarlo." – Mencionó de repente una seseante voz femenina. – "No me parece que estas señoritas pretendan fugarse."

Las tres volteamos de inmediato para observar a una alta mujer de dorados cabellos, enigmáticos ojos violetas, pequeños cuernos espirales en la cabeza y dos enormes alas negras en su espalda. Su oscura ropa combinaba lo gótico con el modernismo industrial. Me recordó mucho a la vestimenta que muchos usaban durante el concierto de Iron Maiden, excepto que la alada lucía mucho más formal. Es obviamente una clase de demonio, aunque ignoro de que subespecie en particular se trate. Hoy si que estoy conociendo muchas especies nuevas.

– "Saludos, señoritas." – Tomó nuestras manos para estrecharlas con las suyas. – "Soy Jezabel, la dueña de Radiant Rainment. Las felicito por elegir nuestro establecimiento. ¿Necesitan algo más?"

– "Ah, bueno, solo deseábamos agradecerle por su increíble benevolencia." – Le sonreí intentando disimular que su apretón era algo fuerte. – "Para ser sincera, no esperábamos que la tienda fuera tan enorme."

– "Las apariencias engañan, ¿cierto?" – Guiñó ella. – "Es un viejo truco el pintar una parte de la fachada en diferente color para otorgarle un aspecto más pequeño. Muchos consumidores consideran que el aparentemente reducido tamaño del local significa precios más económicos y naturalmente se decantan por nosotros. Eso no significa que nuestros costos no sean asequibles."

– "Gracias de nuevo por su amabilidad, baphomet." – Dijo Lala. Ah, esa era la especie de la mujer. – "Pero no nos explicamos el porqué de tanta magnanimidad."

– "Bueno, no voy a rechazar una venta así de fácil. Y créeme, yo una vez experimenté una situación similar a la tuya, dullahan." – Sonrió mostrando un par de colmillos. – "Escuchen, sólo porque me cayeron bien, les haré una oferta que no podrán rechazar. Síganme."

Eso sonó a frase de película de mafiosos. Jazebel nos condujo hasta una puerta que indicaba claramente prohibido el paso. Por un momento pensé que nos tendería una trampa para secuestrarnos y luego pedir rescate al igual que en esas bobas películas de acción, pero una vez que encendió la luz, descubrimos que era una simple bodega. Varios maniquíes tanto humanoides como extraespecies vistiendo variadas ropas residían el almacén. No entendí cual era el objetivo de mostrarnos tal lugar hasta que una prenda capturó mi atención de inmediato. Me dirigí directo a esta sin pensarlo dos veces.

– " _¿Muss es sein?_ " – Musité maravillada. No podía creerlo, mis pedipalpos temblaban como gelatina de la emoción. – " _¡Es muss sein!_ "

Un fantástico conjunto al estilo militar germano se hallaba desplegado en un arácnido maniquí. Saco y vestido completamente en color negro con bordados dorados resguardando una camisa gris, complementado por una gorra marcial con una araña dorada. El diseño era muy parecido a los usados por la _SturmSchütze_ de Sparassus; De hecho, era completamente idéntico. ¿Acaso podría…? Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo. Revisé la etiqueta para despejar mis sospechas, siendo estas respondidas por el texto plasmado diáfanamente en negras letras: _Hergestellt in Sparassusreich_. No había duda, era un genuino uniforme de mi patria.

– "Sabía que te encantaría, zanquilarga. Envío especial desde Ophistolium. Algodón y seda de arachne pura…" – Explicó la baphomet.

– "Tan suave como una nube y resistente como un tanque. Solamente cien unidades creadas para el uso exclusivo de la guardia personal de Brunhilde Stahlherz. Lavar con agua tibia, preferentemente a mano. _GrossSparassus Ophistolium Kleiderfabrik._ " – Complementé yo, fascinada.

– "Veo que conoces perfectamente este atuendo, alemana." – Sonrió la demonio.

– "Todo Sparassus conoce tan prestigiosa indumentaria. Desde pequeña siempre quise una así." – La miré incrédula. – "¿Cómo la consiguió?"

– "Me gustaría decir que soy una traficante internacional, pero en realidad es un acuerdo exclusivo que logré con la propia fábrica. Apartaron una pequeña cantidad para su exportación y yo me hice con el privilegio de obtenerlos." – Proclamó orgullosa. – "Una ilustre empresaria siempre cuenta con un excelente departamento de relaciones públicas. Bueno, mi madre lo logró. Yo sólo soy la encargada de esta sucursal al igual que el resto de mis hermanas."

– "Impresionante." – Repliqué palpando la textura del traje. Volteé a verla de nuevo. – "¿Cuánto?"

– "Bueno, al ser una pieza tan escasa y fina, el valor es considerable. Incluso puedes notar el número de serie que garantiza su unicidad." – Contestó Jezabel. – "Pero, estoy segura que no planeas desperdiciar esta oportunidad. ¿Quieres proseguir?"

– " _Feuer frei_ …"

– "76,600 yenes. Y te ofrezco un 5% de descuento por tener tan buen gusto."

Tragué saliva al oírlo. Eso equivale alrededor de 666 dólares estadounidenses. Hasta el precio es cosa del diablo. Miré a Lala, ella me miró de vuelta, ambas compartíamos el mismo pensamiento: Cuesta un ojo de la cara. Sin embargo, esta es sin duda una ocasión única en la vida. Pertenecer a las galardonadas guardias de la canciller era en extremo difícil. Ningún miembro de mi familia ha logrado unirse y dudo que una aldeana como yo tenga oportunidad similar. Tenía capital suficiente para hacerme con la prenda, claro, pero podría necesitarlo para algo más importante. Aunque, ¿dónde más me haría con esta belleza?

– "¡Ah, al diablo todo! ¡Me lo llevo!" – Declaré. – "Como decía mi instructora en la academia: ¡Si quiero y puedo, lo hago!"

– "Excelente elección, amiga." – Sonrió satisfecha la baphomet. – "Sólo por eso, les haré un descuento extra en el resto de sus compras el día de hoy. ¿Qué dicen?"

– "¡ _Jawohl_! ¡ _Danke schön, Fräulein_ Jezabel!" – Estreché su mano con entusiasmo. Rápidamente tomé a la irlandesa en mis brazos, alzándola y dando vueltas. – "¡Lala, Lala! ¡Lo tengo, por fin lo tengo! ¡El uniforme de las _SturmSchütze_ , por fin es mío!"

– "M-me alegro, _A chuisle_. P-pero me estás apretando un poco…" – Se quejó la segadora.

– "¡Ah, lo siento!" – La solté. – "Perdón, _Spatzi_ , pero es que jamás creí que algún día podría cumplir tal sueño."

– "La vida siempre da muchas vueltas, compañeras." – Habló la mujer alada. – "Yo una vez vestí harapientos trapos y dormí entre podredumbre. Pero aquello forjó el carácter en nuestra familia, brindándonos el coraje suficiente para iniciar nuestra propia empresa. Y mírenme ahora, rodeada de tanta elegancia textil. Los sueños se cumplen, pero sólo si luchamos por ellos."

La irlandesa y yo concordamos con tal afirmación. A nuestra manera, ambas sabíamos lo que era iniciar desde abajo y luego obtener la merecida recompensa por el trabajo duro. Y puedo afirmar que en nuestro caso, la verdadera fortuna fue para el corazón.

Después de volver a agradecerle, Jezabel nos indicó que ella misma empacaría el uniforme y nos invitó a seguir explorando la tienda. Aceptando la recomendación, la dullahan y yo nos hicimos con varias prendas, aunque estas fueron más casuales y mucho más baratas que las anteriores. Si bien desconozco de moda, admito que la segadora posee buen gusto para elegir sus atavíos. Quizás es porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella, pero cualquier cosa que la azulita se pusiera, siempre me resultaba elegante.

– "Deberías comprarte ropa interior, _Spatzi_. Cada vez que lo hacemos, terminas con una braga menos."

– "Tal vez deberías controlar mejor tus impulsos en la cama, Aria."

– "Tal vez no deberías ser tan imposiblemente sensual, linda." – Le di una palmadita a su trasero. – "Araña encendida no se detiene ni con insecticida."

Ella solo rió por tan bobo chiste. Nuestra expedición terminó y luego de despedirnos de Jazebel y el resto de las chicas (y de asegurarme de no quedarme admirando por mucho tiempo el escote de Iona), una dullahan y una arachne se encaminaron a su hogar, con bolsas en mano. Me sentí orgullosa de que mi azulada novia robara una que otra mirada de los transeúntes al verla en su distinguido atuendo. Ah, la vida es bella como mi irlandesa.

– "Al final de todo, acabé comprando más o menos la misma ropa." – Mencioné en el trayecto. – "Pero pasamos un buen tiempo juntas, ¿no lo crees, _Spatzi_?"

– "Concedo el compartir tu opinión. Aunque tu reacción respecto a ese peculiar traje militar fue algo inesperada, especialmente considerando el elevado precio."

– "Bueno, por suerte estos días me he ahorrado suficiente dinero para darme estos lujos. Y el verte arropada de esta manera hace que todo el gasto valga por completo la pena."

– " _Go raibh maith agath, A chuisle._ " – Sonrió. – "Uhm, Aria. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

– "Somos pareja, Lala, no hay restricciones. ¿Qué deseas saber?"

– "¿Intentaste hacer algo… drástico después de mi comportamiento anoche?"

Detuve mi caminar, mirando hacia el suelo. Hubo tensos segundos de silencio mientras las personas seguían su tropel, ignorando a un par de liminales en medio de la acera.

– "Lala, te amo, te amo absolutamente. Tú me brindas dicha infinita y felicidad eterna. En mis cortos veinte años de vida, tú me has dado más fuerzas y afecto en unas cuantas semanas que mi propia familia en toda mi existencia. Te necesito, te necesito completamente. Si llegara a perderte, el universo entero se vendría abajo y jamás me repondría.

Esas fuertes palabras que proferiste ayer fueron más lacerantes que una sentencia de muerte, y parte de mí también murió cuando las escuché. Mis fuertes llantos no se comparaban con los horribles gritos de mi interior. Deseaba huir de nuevo, arrancarme el corazón para ya no seguir sufriendo ese afilado dolor en el pecho y arrojarme al barranco más profundo para cesar la tormenta que acongojaba a mi alma.

No estuviste mal en sospechar que recurriría a quitarme la vida. De no haber sido por el constante apoyo de Rachnera y esa muy, pero muy pequeña esperanza que se negaba a abandonarme, ya hubiera usado mis propias garras y practicado la ejecución medieval con mi propio cuello. La tejedora me ató las manos para evitar que eso sucediera. En verdad estaba destrozada, Lala, completamente hundida. La vida simplemente dejó de tener sentido."

Nuevamente, afonía temporal de nuestra parte. El mundo seguía girando y nosotras estábamos detenidas entre el conglomerado de personas que iban y venían en sus actividades cotidianas. La dullahan tomó la palabra.

– "¿Por qué decidiste no hacerlo, Aria? ¿Qué te salvó de caer al abismo?"

– "Las palabras de una buena amiga, el recordar que sin tu amor ni siquiera la muerte me curaría el sufrimiento y, haber sobrevivido a algo similar antes."

– "¿Antes? ¿Hablas de lo que sucedió con Akantha?"

– "Precisamente." – Suspiré. – "Fue volver a vivir ese terrible recuerdo que en ocasiones continúa pinchándome el interior. Podía escuchar a esa espinosa recriminándome, insultando a mi deshecha persona por ser una completa perdedora. Lo peor es que en verdad lo merecía."

– "Lamento haber abierto una vieja herida, Aria."

– "Está bien, _Spatzi_." – Me repuse ahogando el lloriqueo. – "Lo importante es que logramos salir de esta encrucijada. No te preocupes, prometo no volver a meter las ocho patas."

– "Gracias por seguir a mi lado, _A chuisle_." – Reposó su cabeza en mi cuerpo.

– "Gracias a ti, por tolerar las estupideces de esta torpe araña." – Besé su frente. – "Vamos, que los demás deben estar preocupados por nosotras."

– "Quizás debería comprarle algo a esa tejedora para gratificarle."

– "Ya lo hice, para ella es el regalo en esta bolsa. Pasemos por unos dulces para Suu, ella también merece un premio por estar de mi lado."

– "Hablando de eso, supongo aún falta convencer al resto de tu inocencia."

– "Bueno, mientras tú me creas, da igual si me convierto en la oveja negra de la familia. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tal título."

– "Me encargaré de hacerles recapacitar su postura respecto a tu fidelidad."

– "No trates de decapitar a nadie, segadora. Bueno, quizás a Miia sí. Aún no olvido cuando me estrujó todo el exoesqueleto, la muy víbora."

Luego de hacernos con un par de bolsas tamaño _Argentinosaurus_ de gomitas ácidas con forma de pteranodontes para la limo y su compañera emplumada, arribamos a la casa. Fue Papi quien nos recibió con un abrazo, seguida de la gelatinosa pequeña, quienes agradecieron enormemente el obsequio. Espero que la arpía sea resistente a las caries y que no termine desarrollando diabetes por mi culpa. No estoy segura si Suu pueda enfermarse en primer lugar. El resto de la morada se hizo presente y les hicimos una reverencia.

– "¡¿Lala, en verdad eres tú?!" – Preguntó estupefacta la lamia, notando el atuendo de la irlandesa. – "¡¿Cómo le hiciste para lucir tan… Bueno, tan _wow_?!"

– "Uhm… Agradezco el cumplido, Miia." – Contestó ruborizada la peliblanca. – "Es sólo un regalo de parte de _Mo chuisle_ , nada por lo cual pasmarse."

– "Disculpe, Lala-san, pero concuerdo con Miia-san." – Opino Meroune. – "Ese atuendo le queda simplemente perfecto. Los motivos marítimos me parecen muy fastuosos."

– "Sin contar el excelente estilo militar que le otorga un aire muy formal." – Acotó Centorea. – "Me apena admitir que subestimé la evidente belleza que poseíste todo este tiempo, cazadora de almas."

– "¡Ah, mira, Suu! ¡Qué bonita flor!" – Se refirió Papi al collar a la _Edelweiss_.

– " _G-go raibh míle maith agaibh._ " – Reverenció la abochornada dullahan. – "Si m-me disculpan, necesito preparar algo de comer para Aria. Con su permiso."

La segadora se retiró a la cocina pasando de largo a los curiosos ojos que la admiraban. Comprendo a la pobre; No hay nada más pesado que la fama repentina. Al menos ya tenemos otra cosa más en común.

– "Sí que consientes a tu azulada novia, cazadora." – Mencionó Rachnera. – "Ya la estas volviendo una amante de los uniformes como tú."

– "Las damas con clase compartimos el buen gusto, tejedorcita." – Bromeé con mis manos en la cintura. – "Pero tranquila, que también te traje algo para que estés a la altura de nuestra alta alcurnia."

– "Es muy amable, su alteza." – Respondió con ligero sarcasmo y se acercó a mi oído. –"Hablando en serio, felicidades por hacer las paces con tu chica. No sé qué la hizo recapacitar tan repentinamente, pero me alegra que regresen a la normalidad. Por un momento pensé que te íbamos a perder."

– " _Danke_ , Rachnee." - Le di un besito en la mejilla y le entregué su obsequio. – "Ten, por ser una gran amiga. Ojalá te guste."

– "Oh, gracias, Aria." – Ella reveló una camiseta roja sin mangas con lunares negros alrededor. – "Siempre quise ser una mariquita de San Antón."

La tejedora me dio un abrazo antes de darse la vuelta y presumir su prenda frente a las demás. Miia y Cerea lucían ligeramente celosas de lo bonito que lucía la arachne en ella y Mero se limitaba a dar risitas educadas. Supongo una princesa no tiene que envidiar algo que puede conseguir fácilmente. El dúo plumas-gelatina estaba demasiado ocupado devorando sus gomitas que ya comenzaban a escasear.

– "Impresionante." – Habló Kurusu, quien se mantuvo callado todo este tiempo. – "Nunca imaginé que Lala pudiera verse tan hermosa con solo un cambio de guardarropa."

– "La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿cierto, _Herr Kommandant_?"

– "Ustedes dos nos las han estado dando todo el tiempo, Aria." – Rió el muchacho. – "Que bueno que arreglaran sus diferencias. Me preocupó que pudiera terminar mal."

– "Tranquilo, _Herr Kommandant_. Lo bueno del corazón es que siempre está dispuesto a dar segundas oportunidades. Y el de Lala es particularmente magnánimo."

– "Te sacaste la lotería." – Rió de nuevo. – "Creo que me arrepiento de no haberme fijado en ella primero."

– "Camarón que se duerme…" – Me reí también. – "Aunque dudo que una lesbiana Abismal le haya dado oportunidad para empezar."

– "Je, lo sé, era un chiste. En fin, ¿deseas que lave la ropa que compraron? Quiero estrenar ese nuevo suavizante de telas olor a fresas, si no es problema."

– "Por supuesto. Y por favor, le encargo que sea en extremo cuidadoso con este traje en particular." – Le indiqué mi caro uniforme. – "Me costó los seis ojos de la cara."

– "No te preocupes, Aria, lo trataré como si mi vida dependiera de ella."

– " _Danke schön._ "

Antes que el chico se retirara, rodeé su cuello con mi brazo y lo acerqué a mí.

– "Y _Herr Kommandant_ …" – Le susurré con una poco sutil voz gutural. – "No haga esa clase de bromas de nuevo. De lo contrario, le aseguro que practicaré vasectomía improvisada con mis garras. ¿ _Verstanden_?"

– "C-c-c-claro A-Aria…" – Contestó con una sumamente débil voz, tragando saliva.

– " _Sehr gut_ …"

El casero perdió color y el temblor de su cuerpo dio paso a una inmovilidad absoluta. Que lo mirara fijamente con una expresión avasalladora no debió ayudarle a relajarse. Solté una carcajada.

– "¡Ja! ¡Sólo le estoy tomando el pelo, _Herr Kommandant_!" – Le di palmadas en la espalda. – "No creyó que hablara en serio, ¿verdad?"

– "…"

– "Erm… ¿ _Herr Kommandant_? ¿Hola?"

– "…"

¡Ay, mamá araña! ¡Creo que ahora sí me excedí! El pobre Kurusu no reaccionaba y se mantenía tan recto como una tabla de surf. Lo sacudí y pinché con mis dedos, pero tampoco obtuve respuesta. Asegurándome que nadie me observara, lo acosté gentilmente sobre el sofá, sin que el hombre perdiera su rígida pose y sus ojos dejaran de admirar al vacío. Silbando inocentemente, me alejé de ahí y me dirigí a desayunar. Si alguien pregunta, les diré que una serket salvaje apareció y envenenó al muchacho para luego esfumarse.

Lala me sirvió la comida y charlamos un poco sobre trivialidades. Me preocupé que hubiera manchado su vestuario en la cocina, pero su fiel delantal rosado y su destreza evitaron que esa magnífica tela se arruinara. A poco de finalizar mis alimentos, alguien tocó a la puerta. Puesto que nosotras estábamos más cerca de la entrada, la irlandesa fue a recibir al invitado, conmigo acompañándola. Al abrirla, nos topamos con una familiar figura alada.

– "Cetania." – La saludé con una reverencia. – " _Guten Morgen_."

– " _Good morning, Blondie_." – Sonrió alzando su ala. Su expresión decayó un poco al ver a la peliblanca. – "Saludos, dullahan."

– "Eres muy valiente al venir a los aposentos de tu propia ejecutora, peste alada." – Respondió una no muy feliz segadora, cruzada de brazos. – "Pero ahora estamos disfrutando de un pacífico momento. No tienes propósito alguno para estar aquí. ¡ _Bug hai_!"

– "Por más que me gustaría discutir contigo, Pitufina, debo informar que mi visita es debido a esto…" – Mostró un pequeña memoria USB. – "Información crítica que arrojará luz respecto a la inocencia de mi querida Aria."

– "¿A qué te refieres, vástago de Electra?" – Cuestionó impasible la irlandesa.

– "Sólo déjame pasar, ¿vale? Vengo en son de paz. Prometo irme una vez mi tarea aquí esté concluida."

– "¿En verdad crees que te permitiré entrar, hija de Taumas?"

– "Lala…" – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "Vamos, no seas tan hostil."

– "Bien…" – Aceptó de mala gana. – "Pero te advierto que mi-"

– "Ojo de Balar se posará sobre ti, blah blah…" – Espetó la arpía pasándola de largo. – "Ya conozco tus frases, niña azul. Consíguete unas nuevas."

Con un bufido sin camuflar, la segadora siguió a su rival hasta la sala, quien solicitó que reuniéramos al resto de los inquilinos. Obedecí mientras la irlandesa prefirió vigilar a la rapaz. Ya todos juntos, incluyendo un recuperado Kimihito, la castaña se paró frente a nosotros y aclaró su garganta.

– "Como algunos de ustedes ya deben saber, hace un par de días Aria y yo protagonizamos un escandaloso episodio en los medios, gracias a un inesperado ósculo de mi parte. Me encantaría ofrecer una excusa verosímil que desmintiera todos los rumores que aquel beso desencadenó, pero sería negar lo obvio.

Sí, estoy enamorada de Jaëgersturm. Y sí, estoy más que consciente de su relación sentimental con la dullahan aquí presente. Tal decisión me ha llevado a tener encuentros menos que agradables con la susodicha, y estoy completamente segura que desembocaron en algo peor en esta residencia. Soy responsable por ello y les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Sin embargo, luego de impactar a medio mundo con nuestro ilícito contacto bucal y disfrutar una sesión de excelente música europea, me resolví a abandonar mis burdos intentos por reclamar el corazón de la arachne ganándomelo con trabajo duro. Y parte de ese trabajo incluye, en ocasiones, tomar la ruta menos favorable para lograr el fin deseado.

En pocas palabras, estoy aquí para pedir perdón y redimir a la pobre germana que seguramente les ha hecho levantar las cejas por sus aparentemente ilegales actos amorosos."

Sin esperar más respuesta, la emplumada encendió el televisor e introdujo el dispositivo de almacenamiento portátil en el lector de este. Pronto, una difusa grabación mostró a mi persona con micrófono en mano, en ese infame vagón que presenció tan inicua revelación labial. El sonido no era el mejor, pero mis palabras se oían lo suficientemente claras. La americana aumentó el volumen.

– " _Yo, Aria Jaëgersturm, quiero confesar que amo con toda el alma a Lala, dullahan e hija de la Segadora del Leinster, Laetitia… Y algún día ella será mi esposa…_ " – Declaró mi ser digital.

La falconiforme detuvo la reproducción antes del famoso beso final, sabiendo que eso arruinaría el momento. Tomó la palabra de nuevo.

– "Aria es inocente, la evidencia no falsifica los hechos. Si van a lapidar a alguien, será a mí; Yo soy la villana de esta historia, sobre mí recaiga su odio." – Aseguró la halcón con una reverencia. – "Gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un excelente día."

La rapaz retiró la memoria y se dirigió a la salida, pero yo la detuve del ala.

– "¿Por qué?" – Le cuestioné.

– "Para exonerarte de todo pecado." – Replicó sin voltear.

– "No, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué volverte una paria?"

– "Todos necesitamos un chivo expiatorio a quien señalar, y aquí estoy yo."

– "¡Detente, Cetania! ¡Tú no eres enemiga de nadie!" – La volteé y abracé de inmediato. – "¡Nunca te refieras a ti de tan denigrante manera!"

– "Sufriste por mi culpa. Aún tienes ese olor a lágrimas de dolor en ti." – Acarició suavemente mi espalda. – "Jamás quise dañarte de esa manera, Aria. Deja que el rechazo público sea mi condena."

– "¡Por favor! ¡No quiero oírte hablar así! ¡No mereces ningún castigo!"

– "Es mi recompensa por mi ambición…"

– "No has hecho mal, Cetania." – Opinó Kimihito con seriedad. – "Después de todo lo que dijiste, creo que esto te exime en gran medida de tus errores."

– "Quizás tu proceder anterior no haya sido honorable." – Acotó Centorea. – "Pero esta acción demuestra que tu deseo de reformarte es sincero."

– "Me uno a Mi Amado, Cetania-san." – Fue el turno de Meroune. – "Creo que todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez de sobremanera. Admito mis propias faltas y le aconsejo el cesar su afán de subestimar su valía. Sería hipócrita de nuestra parte el considerarla una antagonista."

– "Sin contar que igualmente herirías a Jaëgersturm sin continúas lastimándote, arpía." – Dijo Rachnera. – "Las contrariedades que tengas con Lala son ajenas a tu decencia. No eres el monstruo que crees ser."

La castaña hipaba por su llanto en voz baja y yo seguía reconfortándola. La irlandesa se acercó entonces.

– "Tú y tu plan para reclamar los sentimientos de Aria han tomado un golpe significativo, hija de Taumas." – Manifestó la segadora colocando su mano en el hombro de la americana. – "Odio concederte la razón, pero tan alto sacrificio deja en evidencia tu disposición respecto a tomar un camino más formal al corazón de la mujer que ambas amamos. Supongo debo incorporarme a la opinión mayoritaria y absolverte de tus cargos… Por ahora."

Eso hizo sonreír a mi amiga.

– "G-gracias, Lala. Gracias a todos…" – Sollozó la falconiforme. – "En verdad, se los agradezco infinitamente. Lamento haberles interrumpido con este bobo contratiempo."

– "Está bien, pajarita, ya pasó." – Le calmé y miré al casero. – " _Herr Kommandant_ , ¿le parece si la invitamos a comer?"

– "Por mí no hay problema, Aria." – Contestó él. Que bueno que ya se le pasó el susto de hace rato.

– "No deseo molestarte, flaca." – Dijo la rapaz.

– "Tranquila, no es ningún inconveniente. Insisto." – Le aseguré.

– "De acuerdo, arañita. Sólo porque aún tengo un par de sorpresas bajo las alas."

– "¿Eh?"

– "En la mesa." – Guiñó. – "Azulita, esto también te interesa. ¿Nos acompañas?"

– "Lo que concierne a Aria también es de mi incumbencia, arpía." – Afirmó la dullahan. – "Ven, prepararé algo lo suficientemente digerible para tu impío estómago. Descuida, si no te mata al menos te satisfará."

Mi compañera y yo nos miramos algo extrañadas por la inusual amabilidad de parte de la segadora. Bueno, al menos ya no intentan arrancarse las entrañas. Las tres fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos mientras Lala se ocupaba de la estufa.

– "Parece difícil de creer que ayer tratáramos de degollarnos el cuello." – Habló la americana. – "Y ahora tu novia me ofrece el desayuno. ¿La hipnotizaste o algo así, rubia?"

– "Las treguas son necesarias cuando las circunstancias no son favorables para ningún partido." – Articuló la irlandesa friendo un bistec. – "Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, los rusos propusieron un armisticio a sus enemigos alemanes, para unirse en la erradicación de las jaurías salvajes de lobos que amenazaban a ambos ejércitos en la región de Kovno. Luego de una exitosa cacería, los antiguos amigos regresaron a su matanza cotidiana."

– "Y no olvidemos el pacto de no agresión entre esas mismas naciones durante el segundo conflicto global." – Aporté. – "La paz sólo se logra cuando dos adversarios poseen un interés en común."

– "En ese caso tu bienestar es nuestro tratado Ribbentrop-Mólotov, flaquita." – Rió Cetania. – "La pregunta es, ¿quién romperá el acuerdo e iniciará la Operación Barbarroja?"

– "Puedo afirmar que no seré yo, peste alada." – Anunció la segadora. – "Mi éxito está más que asegurado."

– "Y yo te recuerdo que aunque los germanos lograron dominar más del noventa por ciento de Stalingrado, jamás pudieron conquistarlo." – Rebatió ingeniosamente la pajarita. – "No hay que alzar la bandera hasta oír la rendición del adversario."

– "Ah, chicas. Escucharlas a las dos discutir usando referencias históricas es un sueño hecho realidad." – Expuse con mis manos detrás de la nuca. – "¿No sería más fácil si compartiéramos?"

El ambiente se tornó silencioso al instante. La emplumada y la dullahan me miraron fijamente con una clara expresión desaprobatoria. Excelente, nada como arruinar el momento con mis inoportunos comentarios. Decidí cambiar el tema de inmediato.

– "Y… ¿Cuáles eran las otras sorpresas de las que hablaste, Cetania?"

– "Ah, eso. Sí, la tengo por aquí." – La aludida hurgó en su bolso. – "Durante esa molesta entrevista que nos hizo la condenada nutria, mencionaste algo sobre tanques. No soy experta en blindados, así que tuve que pedir consejo del vendedor, pero espero mis regalos te gusten, flaca."

El primero fue un pequeño pin metálico dorado con la forma de un _Panzer V_ Panther. Ah, uno de los protagonistas de la Batalla de Kursk, excelente elección, compañera. El segundo consistió en una pequeña caja envuelta cuyo interior resultaba desconocido. Afirmando la castaña con la cabeza, retiré la envoltura y descubrí un hermoso reloj despertador digital en forma de mi preciado tanque Tiger I en miniatura. Me sentí como una niña recibiendo su juguete más deseado en Navidad y mis globos oculares se iluminaron.

– "Ese no fue barato, pero es lo menos que pude hacer por llevarme al concierto, arañita." – Explicó la halcón. –"Y entonces, ¿te agradan?"

Mi respuesta fue abrazarla con fuerza y besar su mejilla con vehemencia. La segadora no estuvo muy a gusto con tal reacción, pero lo toleró sin más. Tendré que darle unos bien sabrosos esta noche para que se le pase el enojo. Al quedar libre de mi afectuoso agarre, la americana reveló un pequeño pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a la dullahan.

– "¿Qué es esto?" – Cuestionó la peliblanca.

– "El número del _Aizawa_ , el restaurante en el que comimos." – Respondió Cetania. – "Mio está dispuesta a ofrecerte un puesto como chef auxiliar, si lo deseas."

– "Pero… ¿por qué?"

– "La dueña y mi casera son amantes." – Encogió sus hombros. – "Fue sencillo convencerla."

– "Preguntaba el porqué haces esto, ayudar a tu rival."

– "No te confundas, yo hago esto por Aria. Y si tu éxito también es el de ella, entonces te apoyaré en lo que pueda."

– "Eres… difícil de comprender, arpía." – Replicó la irlandesa confundida. Le ofreció la mano a la americana. – " _Go raibh math agat_ , Cetania."

– " _You're welcome_ , Lala." – Le regresó el gesto.

Sonreí ante ello. Como quisiera que su enemistad diera paso a otra cosa mucho mejor, pero por ahora, me conformo con la paz reinante. Platicamos otro rato más al tiempo que la invitada degustaba su platillo. Por el pequeño eructo al terminar y sus felicitaciones a la cocinera, concluí que quedó sumamente satisfecha.

– "Y dime, halconcita, ¿cómo conseguiste esa grabación?" – Interrogué. – "Recuerda que ni Saukki logró recuperarla."

– "Fue un golpe de suerte. Difundí un anuncio por la red, ofreciendo recompensar a quien pudiera facilitar material de la entrevista. Únicamente una persona pareció poseer tal video, un tipo que trabaja en la universidad local. Hubiera venido antes, pero mi solicitud tardó en ser respondida. Tuve que encontrarme con el sujeto hasta la noche."

– "Ya veo. ¿Con qué le pagaste?"

– "No fue barato. Ni Yuuko podría haber completado."

– "¿Qué? ¿Le vendiste tu colección completa de Iron Maiden?"

– "Ni loca me atrevería. Nah, en realidad… verás…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Bien… todo…"

La rapaz suspiró, dirigió la vista al suelo y su rostro se tornó triste.

– "Yo haría todo por ti, Aria, todo…" – Expresó. – "Tu bienestar es lo más valioso para mí, sólo me importa que seas feliz, sin importar el precio. Y en ocasiones, una debe hacer titánicos sacrificios para lograrlo."

– "C-Cetania, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

– "Bueno, yo…" – Me miró a los ojos. – "Yo me… acosté con él…"

La castaña volvió a observar el piso sin atreverse a voltear la cara. Yo me llevé la mano a la boca, horrorizada y Lala solo evitó mirarla.

– "Cetania, no…" – Tomé su dígito en mis manos. – "Por favor… Dime que…"

– "Perdóname, Aria, pero era necesario asegurar tu inocencia…"

– "¡Y perdiste la tuya!" – Me rendí a las lágrimas. – "¡No debiste! ¡Demonios, no debiste, mujer!"

– "Lo siento…"

Soltó su ala y se dio la vuelta. Esto era terrible, completamente abominable. Mi mejor amiga entregó su pureza solo por un pedazo de plástico y unos cuantos pixeles en movimiento. Sentí tanta amargura y rabia que no sabía si el cuerpo me temblaba por la aflicción o la furia. Repentinamente, la arpía empezó a reír.

Un momento…

– "¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Aria! ¡Caíste redondita!" – Se carcajeó la emplumada. – "¡Deberías ver tu cara!"

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces tú no…?!"

– "¡Claro que no, araña crédula! ¡¿Acaso pensaste que le daría mi virginidad a un hombre?! ¡Ni Bruce Dickinson tendría ese placer, y eso que es el mejor vocalista del mundo!"

– "Ya veo…" – Suspiré aliviada. Rápidamente me incorporé para propinarle unos buenos coscorrones. – "¡Estúpida urraca del demonio! ¡No vuelvas a engañarme de esa manera!"

– "¡Auch! ¡De acuerdo, perdón por querer divertirme! ¡Ay!"

– "¡Casi me da un infarto, idiota! ¡Maldita peste alada, eres insoportable!"

– "¡Ay, Aria, detente! ¡Detente, ya entendí! ¡Ow!"

Luego de otro par de golpes en su cráneo y una patada con mis pedipalpos, abracé de nuevo a la americana. Me dio un tremendo susto, pero me alegraba que no hubiera cometido alguna estupidez por mi culpa.

– "Nunca bromees con tales cosas, tonta. Otro poco y hubiera salido a asesinar a ese sujeto."

– "Vale, ya comprendí, flaca. Ouch, ni siquiera Lala me pegó tan duro como tú."

– "Te lo mereces por idiota." – Le piqué una mejilla con el dedo. – "Pero en serio, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?"

– "Le pagué 10,000 yenes en efectivo. ¿Es eso suficiente, señorita violenta?"

– "Necesitarás el triple para que te reacomoden el cerebro, babosa." – Volví a suspirar. – "De todas maneras, gracias por todo, aunque considero que ofreciste demasiado."

– "Bleh, el dinero va y viene. Además, seguramente nuestro salario en MON será cuantioso, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Eso espero, aunque conociendo a Smith, quizás debamos empezar a acostumbrarnos a las sopas instantáneas."

– "En ese caso, nos pasamos al bando de los terroristas y por fin crearemos nuestras malvadas bases secretas."

– "Je, siempre con tus bases secretas, cabeza de chorlito." – Me reí. – "Hablando de MON, ¿ya decidiste cuando iremos?"

– "Hablé con Kuroko hace una hora y me informó que podríamos verla mañana a las diez en las oficinas de Tokio."

– "De regreso a la capital. Bueno, ojalá no necesitemos mustélidas malhabladas para guiarnos."

– "Tengo la dirección en el GPS del celular, _don't worry_. Entonces, ¿te veo mañana o lo dejamos para otro día?"

– "Mañana suena bien. Pásame a recoger dos horas antes y tomaremos el primer tren que salga. ¿Vale?"

– "Es un trato, flaquita. Será un honor trabajar a tu lado." – Acarició mi espalda.

– "Igualmente, Cetania, igualmente."

– "Bien, creo que ya fueron muchas lágrimas y risas por hoy. Paso a retirarme."

La rapaz se levantó y ofreció su extremidad alada a la dullahan.

– "Te agradezco la comida, azulita. Discúlpame por lo que pasó entre nosotras. Seremos adversarias, ¿Pero qué tal si competimos civilizadamente en esta ocasión?"

– "Sería injusto para ti, puesto que no ganarías." – Contestó la irlandesa.

– "¿Tienes miedo de perder?"

– "Tus insinuaciones son risibles, vástago de Electra." – Estrechó con su mano. – "Pero en vista de tus generosas obras recientes, me parece que te concederé el privilegio de disputar el cariño de Jaëgersturm, aunque no esperes tener la más mínima oportunidad."

– "Una oportunidad, sin importar que tan pequeña sea, es todo lo que necesito." – Sonrió la estadounidense. – " _Good luck, Smurfette._ "

– " _Ádh mór ort, pla asgellog_."

Acompañamos a la castaña hasta la salida. En ese momento recordé algo.

– "¡Espera, Cetania! ¡Olvidas tu ropa que me prestaste!"

– "Puedes quedártela, arañita. Para que siempre me recuerdes cuando te la pongas."

– "No es necesario, ¿sabes?"

– "No, pero como decía mi instructora de caza: Si quiero y puedo, lo hago."

Qué pequeño es el mundo, pensé.

– "Como digas, halconcita. _Danke_."

– " _Anytime, Blondie_. Nos vemos mañana." – Acto seguido, apuntó a la segadora. – "Oh, y Lala…"

– "¿Qué deseas?" – Preguntó la aludida.

– "Luces genial en ese atuendo." – Guiñó para rápidamente alzar vuelo majestuosamente.

La falconiforme se elevó por los aires hasta volverse un lejano punto bajo el sol. Sonriendo por el torbellino de emociones que ella siempre provocaba, cerré la puerta y abracé a una ligeramente ruborizada dullahan.

– "Es fantástico cuando ustedes dos no pelean, _Spatzi_. Me gustaría que se llevaran así de perfecto todo el tiempo."

– "Quizás cuando los fermiones de la Vía Láctea se desintegren por completo, cazadora."

– "Ya sabías que ella me estaba gastando una broma, ¿cierto? Por eso no reaccionaste."

– "Correcto. Evité revelarlo porque predije que la amonestarías con dolor físico."

– "No querría recurrir a la violencia, pero se lo ganó a pulso."

– "De todas formas, me parece que ahora deberíamos ocuparnos en reacomodar tus pertenecías en nuestra habitación."

– "Oh, sobre eso..."

– "¿Qué sucede, _A chuisle_?"

– "Es que… Todavía siento que me estás perdonando muy rápido. No me siento digna de tu bondad aún."

– "Aria…" – Suspiró. – "¿Por qué insistes en menospreciarte?"

– "Difícilmente me sentí valiosa hasta conocerte. Sólo castígame con algo, ¿sí? No estaré tranquila hasta haber sufrido."

– "Creo que ser masoquista es común entre las arachnes." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "De acuerdo, dormirás una semana en el sofá de la sala, ¿satisfecha?"

– "Serán siete largos días, pero me parece suficiente." – Exhalé. – " _Danke, Spatzi_."

– "De nada. Pero, posterga tu condena para mañana..." – Me besó suavemente en los labios. – "Hoy quiero que durmamos juntas."

– "¿En verdad?"

– "Necesitarás ánimos para aceptar tu nuevo puesto." – Recorrió mi brazo con su dedo hasta mi nariz. – "Además, la cama se siente demasiado grande sin ti, _A chuisle_."

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios. Sonreí mentalmente, conocía ese tono de voz. Bueno, más me vale darme un buen baño y comer bien para una noche agitada. Oh sí, esta noche cena la araña. Alguien tocando a la puerta nos sacó de nuestro apasionado contacto bucal.

– "Oh, buenos días, señorita. ¿Aquí vive Aria Juger… Jiger…?" – Vaciló un joven repartidor. – "Ay, estos nombres tan marcianos."

– "Jaëgersturm. Sí, soy yo."

– "Excelente. ¿Podría firmar aquí, por favor?"

El tipo me facilitó una pluma y unos papeles. Luego de signar mi nombre en la hoja de recibido, me entregó un delgado paquete y se despidió. Regresé adentro y comencé a remover la envoltura. El remitente era el _Shameimaru Shinbun_ , donde trabajaba esa lépera finlandesa. En su interior, se hallaban las fotos que ella nos tomó a mí y a Cetania. Lala y yo recorrimos las diversas capturas que la veloz lente de la nutria captó antes, después e incluso durante el concierto. Cuando llegamos a las últimas fotografías, mostrando un muy profundo beso entre la castaña y yo sobre aquella plataforma, pude sentir la inquisitiva mirada de la peliblanca escudriñando mi alma.

– "Uhm… Puedo explicarlo, _Spatzi_ …"

– "Que sean dos semanas en el sofá…" – Proclamó Lala, regresando a su cuarto. – "Y olvida lo de dormir conmigo hoy."

¡Maldita seas, Saukki Nukka!

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Pobre Aria, la nutria le sigue causando problemas incluso a distancia.

Este episodio fue para plasmar un _slice-of-life_ , un pequeño pedacito de la vida cotidiana con un día relativamente relajado. Además, ya que nuestra protagonista está a punto de unirse al grupo de élite de Smith, necesitaba ofrecerle un último momento de paz antes de la tormenta que sin duda su nuevo puesto le traerá. Y porque la idea de Lala vistiendo un uniforme de las WAVES y Aria obteniendo su preciado atuendo Sparassediano es simplemente irresistible. Soy un fetichista militar, no puedo evitarlo.

" _Si quiero y puedo, lo hago_ " es la frase que mi padre me inculcó desde que era niño y la que más he seguido fielmente hasta el día de hoy. No es precisamente el mejor consejo, pero fue ese impulsivo dicho lo que me animó a publicar esta historia en primer lugar. Sí, ya sé, hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera sucedido, pero ahora se aguantan.

Dejándonos de bromas, agradezco a todas las personas que me aún continúan conmigo en la travesía. Treinta capítulos se dice brevemente, pero no es fácil escribirlos. Ojalá hayan disfrutado leerlo y los invito a dejarme sus opiniones, que son siempre bienvenidas. Un saludo al compañero **Arconte** , quien me proveyó con una idea para este episodio. _¡Danke schön, kamerad!_

Sin más que agregar, los espero en la próxima entrega y les recuerdo cuidarse de las finlandesas chismosas. _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	31. No es fácil unirse a MON

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos, hermanos y hermanas de la Fe Merótica! ¡Tarmo Flake les da la bienvenida!

Sufro de una jaqueca monstruosa y el trabajo no me deja ni comer en paz, pero aún así, me las arreglé para entregarles este nuevo episodio. No les quitaré mas su tiempo, así que pasemos directamente a la lectura principal. Ah, y un consejo: No se bañen a media noche con agua fría, los resfriados no perdonan. _¡Achú!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena vivirá eternamente!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 31**

* * *

– "Ah, Aria…"

Mañana sería el día, el día en que por fin me agregaría a las filas de élite en MON. Sería parte del grupo de operaciones especiales liminal por excelencia, el cenit del orden y la justicia extraespecie definitivo en todo el archipiélago japonés. Se acabaron los días de congelarse el abdomen con fríos mantecados a base de leche y hielo, adiós a los infortunados incidentes con insectos hemimetábolos y, sobre todo, no más horribles botargas con forma de aves no voladoras del antártico.

– "Aumh… Aria… Ah…"

Aún me resulta difícil de asimilar, especialmente desde que apenas llevo en este país unas semanas. En ocasiones, siento que mi vida es una extraña novela ficticia. Quizás todo el mundo se ha sentido así alguna vez, preguntándose si no somos más que simples actores en una obra imaginaria, entreteniendo a un impaciente público con los altibajos de nuestra rutina diaria. Bueno, al menos espero que mi sufrimiento haya deleitado a alguien. Y hablando de deleitarse, yo me estaba dando un grandioso festín de dullahan al natural.

– "Ahh… ¿Aria?"

– "¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, _Spatzi_?"

– "Llevas lamiendo desde hace rato…"

– "No es cierto… También he succionado en repetidas ocasiones."

– "Pero ya son… Ohh… quince minutos."

– "Quince deliciosos minutos. ¿Deseas que me detenga?"

– "No me refería a eso… uhm… pero yo quería que habláramos… ahh..."

– "Estamos hablando ahora, ¿no?"

– "Pero no en medio de… auhm… estar haciéndolo."

– "Espera al menos llegar al orgasmo, ¿de acuerdo, _Spatzi_?"

– "Me es imposible cuando necesito expresarme primero."

– "¿Ah, sí? Pues ahora te vas a expresar con gemidos."

– "¡E-espera, detente!"

Aceleré los movimientos de mi habilidosa lengua, recorriendo en su totalidad la gloriosa feminidad de la irlandesa. Mis dedos, aún con guantes, no son muy delicados y el tribadismo se reserva para el final; Por ende, recae en mi destreza bucal el asegurar un resultado satisfaciente en cuestión de asuntos amorosos para mi dama. Poseer afilada dentadura nunca ha supuesto un problema para la gratificación sexual segura, ya que siempre me he asegurado de que mis puntiagudos incisivos no causen daño a tan vulnerable zona íntima. Además, me encanta el sabor de la segadora, una auténtica panacea para el paladar.

– "¡Aahh… A-Aria…!"

Mi nombre y exclamaciones de gozo se fusionaban con el sonido que mi húmedo y tenaz órgano producía, todo en conjunto para crear una auténtica sinfonía de placer que resonaba por todos los rincones de la habitación. Como una lasciva ofensiva militar, mi ataque aumentó de intensidad al tiempo que los gemidos de Lala escalaban en volumen y profundidad. Sus piernas respondieron apresando mi espalda y empujando mi torso superior para hundir aún más mi rostro en sus labios inferiores.

Yo no dejé que ella realizara todo el trabajo y pronto mis manos suavemente le invitaron a recostarse mientras recorrían sus suaves montañas pectorales. El ambiente se tornó frenético entre mi vigoroso asalto bucal y mis atrevidos dedos estimulando los carnosos botones de sus pechos. Mi erótica invasión no se limitó a su entrepierna y prontamente mi hambrienta lengua peregrinó el resto de la dulce figura de la encendida dullahan. Sin dilación, los repentinos temblores en todo su cuerpo se hicieron presentes, anunciando un inminente clímax. Volví a la carga para potenciar el resultado, siendo los hondos gemidos de regocijo que la irlandesa dejó escapar prueba suficiente para confirmar mí laureado éxito.

Con mi cara empapada y brillante de sus apasionadas exudaciones, me permití admirar a la jadeante segadora, yaciendo en el lecho conyugal con su tersa piel azul cubierta de sudor y respirando agitadamente para recobrar su ritmo pulmonar regular. Su rostro, completamente enrojecido, mostraba una muy clara felicidad extasiada, como su atrevida lengua al descubierto evidenciaba. Me relamí los labios en señal de triunfo, Aria Jaëgersturm había completado eficazmente la ardiente misión una vez más.

Tiernamente me coloqué sobre la irlandesa, besando el resto de su desnuda entidad corpórea. Lucía al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable y tan frágil como sensual y apetecible, toda una manifestación física de belleza femenina absolutamente perfecta. La tomé en mis brazos y continué propinando ósculos a sus ruborizadas mejillas y atenta boca sin dejar de acariciar su figura.

– "¿Te gustó, _Spatzi_?" – Le pregunté susurrando.

– "Aria…" – Musitó.

– "Dime, amor." – Mordí suavemente su oreja.

– "Eres… ¡Eres una tramposa!" – Me empujó hacia atrás, haciéndome soltarla. – "¡Tramposa!"

– "¿Y eso a que viene?"

– "Debiste haber dormido en el sofá. Siempre evitas dialogar conmigo." – Volteó su cara e infló sus mejillas. – "Te pedí detenerte y me ignoraste."

– "Tu boca proclamaba 'alto', pero tu cuerpo me suplicaba continuar, hermosa."

– "Sólo te importa complacerte."

– "Acabo de demostrarte cuanto me importa tú placer, azulita." – La abracé de nuevo. – "Además, ya sea hablando o haciéndote ver estrellitas, mi lengua es muy convincente, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Aria, tonta."

– "Vamos, _Spatzi_." – Giré su rostro hacia mí. – "Sabes que te aprecio por completo. Anda, ¿de qué deseabas charlar?"

– "Bueno, yo…"

– "¿Sí?"

La segadora suspiró y miró al techo.

– "Aria, sé que eres una soldado entrenada y una guerrera muy capaz." – Tomó una de mis manos alrededor de ella y la besó. – "Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por tu bienestar."

– "¿Miedo de que algo malo me pase?"

– "Temo perderte. Aquel horrible pensamiento casi se vuelve realidad y no deseo que se materialice."

– "Tranquila, amor." – Recosté mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. – "Solo será el reclutamiento y nada más. No nos enviarán a combatir terroristas el primer día."

– "¿Y si lo hicieran?"

– "Tendría a Cetania cubriéndome la espalda."

– "Ese es otro punto que quiero tratar." – Se dio la vuelta para encararme. – "¿Confías en que esa arpía mantendrá su palabra estando tan cerca de ti?"

– "La rapaz es mujer honorable, Lala. Tu misma presenciaste como se arriesgó a condenar su reputación para exonerarme."

– "Una muy astuta jugada de su parte. Apeló a nuestra compasión y ha ganado puntos de moralidad con el resto de la casa. Empatía a través de lástima, un plan eficiente."

– "Si lo analizamos de esa manera, todas mis acciones no han sido más que sucias tretas para obtener tu favor." – Expuse. – "No acuses a la castaña de confabular artimañas sólo porque no te agrada, _Spatzi_. Ella no es tan mezquina."

– "La favoreces porque la amas."

– "Como igual te amo a ti. No es parcialidad hacia ella, sino mi pleno conocimiento sobre su honestidad." – Acaricié su mejilla. – "Cetania jugará limpio, Lala, debes creerme."

– "Confío en ti, _A chuisle_." – Se pegó a mi cuerpo. – "Y espero también pueda con esa peste voladora."

– "No me arriesgaría a perder tu amor de nuevo, _Spatzi_. Una vez fue suficiente para saber que sin ti, soy tan frágil como el vidrio. Nunca voy a dejarte, lo prometo."

– "Te amo, Aria." – Me observó con sus áureos ojos. – "Por favor, cuídate. Cuídate por lo que más quieras."

– "Y yo te amo a ti, Lala. Relájate, no me atreveré a morir sin tu permiso."

Volvimos a besarnos, suave y lentamente. Nos hallábamos completamente sin ropa y habíamos compartido un erótico momento hace unos minutos, pero en ese instante temporal, el simple acto de estar juntas era más importante y satisfactorio que cualquier placer carnal.

La dullahan tenía razón al preocuparse, yo también estaba aterrada. Ser parte de MON era estar en primera línea contra esos malditos psicópatas violentos, mi vida se arriesgaría cada día, sin contar que la fama aumentaría tales probabilidades. Sin embargo, el saber que tantas personas dependían de mis acciones para asegurar su bienestar me motivaba a no rendirme. Era el recordar que si claudicaba, algún día podría nunca regresar y sentir la cálida respiración de Lala en mi cuello al irme a dormir. No vería su nívea sonrisa alegrarme las mañanas ni escucharía sus sinceras palabras declarar cuanto me aprecia. Ella era mi mayor apoyo, mi sustento incondicional, mi todo.

Debo luchar por ella, por Cetania, por los inquilinos de este humilde hogar que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos cuando mi propia nación me rechazó. Por aquellas personas honestas que se esfuerzan de sol a sol para brindar sustento a sus familias, ya sea labrando la tierra o detrás de un escritorio. Esto no lo hago por honor, fama o gloria; No es para rebelarme contra las normas totalitarias con las que fui criada ni para demostrarle algo a mi inmadura adolescente interior. No es un egoísta capricho.

Lo hago… porque es lo correcto.

Con mis ánimos en la cumbre y mi voluntad resuelta, regresé a la ardiente sesión de besos y caricias con la irlandesa. Sin más retrasos, mi boca, ávida de degustarla nuevamente, se empeñó en recorrer ese núbil cuerpo Abismal minuciosamente. La necesitaba, mi corazón la necesitaba y mi alma la exigía. Mi libido ya no se contendría y pronto nuestros mimos escalarían su intensidad.

– "Aria…" – Habló entre exhalaciones la segadora.

– "¿Qué sucede, _Spatzi_?"

– "Es… mi turno…"

– "Claro, amor…" – Sonreí.

La dullahan se incorporó para dirigirse a mi entrepierna, pero antes que la punta de su lengua hiciera contacto con mi intimidad, tomé su cabeza y la separé de su cuerpo.

– "¿Qué haces, _A chuisle_?"

– "Simplemente intento despejarme una duda."

–"¿Cuál?"

Acerqué su rostro al mío y sonreí maliciosamente.

– "¿Alguna vez te has probado a ti misma?"

Esa noche, Lala descubrió que una cabeza removible es increíblemente práctica para la autosatisfacción oral.

…

Desperté temprano, unos minutos ligeramente más tarde de lo habitual. Seis y cuarto de la mañana, según mi nuevo reloj en forma de tanque. Es un pequeño infortunio tener un despertador biológico tan puntual, yo deseaba levantarme al ritmo del _Panzerlied_ interpretado en ocho bits. Bueno, al menos tengo tiempo suficiente para ducharme, desayunar, y arreglarme correctamente para el trabajo, sin contar que no hay nada mejor que admirar a la irlandesa descansar plácidamente con su descubierta figura siendo abrazada por mis manos y los débiles rayos de sol filtrados en las cortinas. Eso es algo que espero se vuelva costumbre.

– " _Guten Morgen, Spatzi._ " – Besé su mejilla al tiempo que ella abría sus ojos. – "Hoy es el día."

– " _Maidin mhaith, A chuisle._ " – Bostezó y regresó el beso. – "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que debas partir?"

– "Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Aprovechemos que andamos en cueros y metámonos a ducharnos cuanto antes."

– "De acuerdo." – Estiró su cuerpo. – "¿Te sientes aún nerviosa?"

– "Nah, ayer disipamos toda tensión que pudiera tener…" – Le guiñé. – "Gracias por la ayuda, guapa."

– "Es un placer, literalmente, _A chuisle_."

Nos dirigimos con celeridad al baño para evitar que alguien nos atrapara sin ropa. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás he tomado la hora del aseo junto al resto de las chicas, al igual que la segadora. Tampoco es que me importe, por mucho que se pudiera pensar que tengo curiosidad por verlas desnudas; Simplemente no me interesa el compartir mi tiempo personal con otra persona que no sea Lala. La limpieza empezó y con su cabeza removida, enjaboné y tallé la espalda de la dullahan.

– "Entonces, azulita, ¿de verdad nunca intentaste algo similar antes?" – Le cuestioné sobre lo de anoche.

– "Ya te expliqué que jamás tuve tales deseos hasta que te conocí, _A chuisle_."

– "Pero aún así, debiste experimentar con tu cuerpo al llegar a la pubertad o algo. Dudo que tus diestros dedos lograran volverse tan habilidosos de la nada."

– "Admito que tuve curiosidad por mis cambios físicos al crecer y quizás exploré ocasionalmente mi propia figura, pero el autosatisfacerse de manera acéfala nunca estuvo entre esas opciones."

– "A veces creo que solo te estoy corrompiendo, Lala." – Bromeé. – "Pero dime, ¿Qué se sintió degustarte a ti misma?"

– "Fue una experiencia inusual y hasta agradable, pero sinceramente, prefiero tu sabor."

– "Concuerdo contigo, _Spatzi_. Tú eres mucho más dulce que yo." – Lamí mis labios. – "Y según la entusiasta actitud de tu cuerpo ayer, este también comparte la opinión."

– "Sin mi cabeza, mi entidad corpórea se reduce a un manojo de instintos y emociones. Quizás sea más sincera, pero igualmente es muy irresponsable." – Explicó la peliblanca. – "Pero en momentos de tranquilidad como este, ambas partes trabajamos al unísono."

– "Lo sé, siempre me sentí afortunada de tener prácticamente dos Lalas." – Reí. – "Me pregunto cual me quiere más."

Acto seguido, estimulé los pechos de la irlandesa mientras colocaba los míos en su espalda. La reacción de su mitad decapitada no se hizo esperar.

– "¡Aria!" – Se quejó la Abismal. – "¡No hagas eso!"

– "Si la dullahan quiere más, pues dale lo que quiere…"

– "¡Ahh! ¡No!"

– "Shhh… Es la resistencia es inútil. Deja que la perversión fluya en ti, entrégate al lado caliente."

– "¡Trampos-MMF!"

Nuevamente, la segadora se degustaba a sí misma, obligada por su propio cuerpo. Seguramente me ganaré una semana extra en el sofá, pero el ver a la azulada chica dejarse llevar por sus deseos hacía que valiera la pena el sacrificio. Ella lo disfrutó, estoy segura, pero sé que no lo admitiría. Luego de que ella acabara (de asearse…) y me diera un escarmiento a base de coscorrones, nos encaminamos a la cocina. Ya en la mesa, la peliblanca preparaba nuestro desayuno y yo revisaba mi teléfono para cerciorarme que Cetania pasaría por mí a la hora acordada. Confirmando ella su asistencia, me relajé deleitando mi paladar con el excelente platillo que mi chica preparó.

– "Tomé una decisión, _A chuisle_." – Mencionó la segadora, cortando su carne. – "Voy a aceptar la oferta de laborar en el Aizawa."

– "¡Eso es fantástico, _Spatzi_!" – Me levanté a abrazarla y besar su frente. – "Estoy completamente orgullosa, linda. ¿Cuándo planeas comenzar?"

– "Investigaré hoy, después de despedirnos. Considero que también debería ser un nuevo inicio para mí."

– "Te apoyo totalmente, guapa." – Alcé mi vaso. – "¿Qué hay de Miia? ¿Crees que esté bien sin su mentora?"

– "La lamia ya no requiere mi asesoría, es hora de dejarle descubrir el camino por cuenta propia."

– "Que los dioses nos amparen de sus escamosas creaciones." – Bromeé. – "En todo caso, estoy más que segura de que lo harás perfectamente."

– " _Gura míle, A chuisle._ " – Sonrió. – "Aunque me preocupa saber que esa molesta emplumada podría perjudicarme, sabiendo que la relación entre su casera y la dueña del inmueble descansa en sus garras, y por ende, mi trabajo."

– "Vamos, mujer, Cetania no cometería tal injusticia. Es tu rival, pero no tu némesis." – Le aseguré con mi mano sobre la suya. – "Además, a ella también le encanta tu comida, por mucho que se esfuerce en negarlo. Descuida, _Spatzi_ , tu posición está fuera de peligro."."

– "Está bien." – Suspiró. – "Sigo confiando en tu palabra, _A chuisle_."

Ya finalizado el desayuno, inicié con el meticuloso proceso de vestir mi oneroso uniforme de la _SturmSchütze_. Se encontraba perfectamente lavado y planchado, con un agradable olor a fresitas. Le agradecí mentalmente al amable Kimihito y me dispuse a arreglarme frente al espejo de mi habitación. Sonreí al verme usándolo, satisfecha de cumplir mi meta de alguna vez ostentarlo en carne propia. Como dijera esa baphomet: Los sueños se cumplen, pero solo si luchamos por ellos. Y esos 76,600 yenes en efectivo dieron una buena batalla. Me aseguré de no llevar la banda roja en el brazo, no quería que me dijeran que parezco una nacionalsocialista.

– "Te queda perfecto _, A chuisle_." – Opinó la dullahan, cambiándose a ropas más formales. – "¿Segura que no te preocupa que le pase algo a tu preciado atavío?"

– "No es sólo un artículo ceremonial, _Spatzi_ , también es un traje de batalla." – Repliqué acomodando la corbata negra de mi camisa. – "La seda de nuestras tejedoras es increíblemente resistente, diseñada para resistir toda clase de peligros."

– "Realmente tu nación es la más bélica que he conocido desde la antigua Esparta" – Dijo colocándose junto a mí y abotonándose un nuevo vestido.

– "Tal comparación es demasiado correcta, linda." – Ajusté mi cinturón y mis guantes bicolores. – "¿Sabes? Si Sparassus no fuera una dictadura tan arraigada a viejas costumbres y tan aislacionista, sería el paraíso para las fetichistas militares como yo. Pero de haberme quedado ahí, jamás te hubiera conocido, y eso me parecería inaceptable."

– "Ya no puedo imaginarme una existencia si ti, _A chuisle_." – Me abrazó.

– "El sentimiento es mutuo." – Imité el gesto. – "No será tan linda como tu uniforme de ayer, pero igualmente luces genial con esa ropa, _Spatzi_."

– "Gracias." – Ella notó el broche metálico en la bolsa derecha de mi saco. – "Veo que estas usando ese pin que te regaló la arpía."

– "Bueno, no iba a desperdiciar su regalo, azulita. Y ya sabes que me encantan los blindados." – Acaricié su cabeza. – "Escucha, si te pusiste celosa, yo también tengo uno para ti."

De los cajones tomé los broches que compré en la tienda tokiota antes de regresar del concierto. Le entregué el que tenía forma de guadaña.

– "Ten, para que Mio sepa con quien estará tratando cuando te contrate." – Bromeé.

– "Gracias, _A chuisle_ …" – Agarró el otro. – "Pero creo que me quedaré con el arácnido y tú con la dalla, así siempre estaremos juntas aún a distancia."

– "Oh, _Spatzi_ , siempre tienes las mejores ideas." – Sonreí. – "La pondré en mi lado izquierdo, el más cercano a mi corazón."

Con el pin colocado, me di un último vistazo en el espejo. Estaba preparada. Entonces, mi expresión decayó un poco.

– "Lala… Dime, ¿eres feliz?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "Es decir, ¿eres feliz a mi lado?"

– "Precisamente porque estás a mi lado. ¿Por qué dudarlo?"

– "Tú eres una auténtica fortuna, Lala. Eres extremadamente valiosa y no sé si merezco a alguien como tú. Aún tengo miedo de no cumplir tus expectativas un día de estos."

– "¿Acaso piensas que podrías decepcionarme, Aria?"

– "Lo hice hace dos días, te fallé. Estas finas ropas son la prueba que intenté conseguir tu perdón de manera materialista."

– "Nunca me fallaste. Yo me defraudé a mí misma cuando te culpé de un crimen que mi corazón y hasta la misma arpía se encargaron de disipar."

– "¿Prometes…? ¿Prometes no abandonarme si me equivocara?"

– "Aria, yo siempre te apoyaré incondicionalmente." – Tomó mi mano. – "Yo creo en ti, Cetania cree en ti, todos lo que te conocen también te tiene fe. No estás sola."

– " _D-danke, Spatzi._ " – Evité llorar. – "He sido tan desdichada durante estas dos décadas de existencia, que cuando la suerte me sonríe, simplemente me parece sobrecogedora."

– "Yo también le temí a aceptar que te amaba porque me aterrorizaba la idea de no estar a la altura. Tu amor era una meta demasiado alta para una solitaria cazadora fallida de almas como yo. Incluso la centáuride y la lamia admitieron envidiar tu afortunado ascenso por la vida. Pero al final, logré la dicha contigo y tú, tú has crecido tanto que me enorgulleces como no imaginas."

– "No hubiera logrado nada de eso sin ti, sin la ayuda de los demás."

– "Y nosotras tampoco si no nos hubieras motivado con tus acciones. Todos necesitamos de alguien, eso lo he aprendido estando contigo, por eso te aprecio. Te necesito, Aria, y nunca te dejaré."

– "Te amo, Lala." – La sostuve en mis brazos. – "Gracias por tolerarme."

– "Gracias a ti por existir."

– "Soy una araña dramática y chillona, ¿cierto?"

– "Y nunca te cambiaría por nada."

Ese profundo beso que aconteció a continuación me renovó las energías. Saber que cuento con el soporte eterno de la irlandesa era el sostén necesario para evitar desmoronarme. El temor siempre me invadía cuando estaba a punto de embarcarme en algo importante e incluso me hizo retractarme en repetidas ocasiones. Pero hoy no, porque la fortuna siempre me acompañara mientras nunca olvide que Lala me ama, que tiene esperanza en mi persona. Y siempre le agradeceré infinitamente por creer. Salimos de la recámara y en la sala nos esperaba el resto de la casa, habiéndoles informado de mi partida con anterioridad.

– " _¡Guten Morgen alle mitenander!_ " – Reverencié.

– "Buenos días, cazadora." – Saludó primero Rachnera. – "¿Por qué te vestiste como una Nazi?"

– "Muy graciosa, tejedora." – Torcí la boca. – "Tranquila, las ejecuciones masivas me las reservo únicamente para los terroristas."

– "Aria, te deseo buena suerte." – Me dio la mano Kimihito. – "Es increíble lo que has logrado hasta ahora."

– " _Danke, Herr Kommandant_ ; Prometo dar lo mejor de mí."

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Si los malosos te atrapan, hazles un _fatality_!" – 'Aconsejó' Papi. – "¡Recuerda el movimiento de Chango Tsung!"

– "Claro, querida, lo que digas." – Acaricié su cabeza. Suu me abrazó tiernamente sin recurrir a palabras.

– "Me uno al resto, Jaëgersturm. Espero sobresalgas en tu trabajo." – Fue el turno de Centorea de estrechar mi mano. – "¿Miia, Mero-sama, no opinan lo mismo?"

– "Correcto, Centorea-san." – Indicó Meroune. – "Y Aria-san, por favor tenga cuidado con esos extremistas. Espero Neptuno vele por su bienestar."

– "Así es, cuídate, después Lala se nos deprime y Rachnee huiría de casa." – Bromeó Miia. – "Aunque eso no es tan mal-¡AY!"

– "Aprecio tu preocupación, víbora." – Le escarmentó la tejedora con un golpe en la cabeza. –"Como sea, demuéstrales de que estás hecha, alemana."

– " _¡Jawohl!_ " – Hice gesto militar. – "Gracias a todos por sus palabras."

La puerta sonó, anunciando que era momento de despedirse. Con una reverencia final a los inquilinos, recibí a mi compañera recién llegada. La emplumada vestía una bonita camiseta roja, sus habituales jeans azules y una bonita chaqueta sin mangas verde marino. No era muy diferente a su atuendo habitual, pero de alguna manera lucía más formal que de costumbre.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Cetania." – Le saludé. – "Te ves bien."

– " _Thank you, Blondie_." – Contestó. – "¿Por qué te vestiste como una Nazi?"

– "¡Argh! ¡Con un demonio, pajarraca!"

– "Es broma, es broma." – Se rió. - "Hola a ti también, pitufo. ¿Nos acompañas? Necesitaremos con que practicar tiro al blanco."

– "Saludos, peste alada. ¿Regresaste a recoger tus piojos?" – Replicó la segadora.

– "Nah, te los regalo, se sentirán como en familia."

– "Tranquilas, chicas." – Interrumpí. – "Hoy es un día especial, ¿podrían dejar su antagonismo para otro momento?"

– "Vale, vale." – Acordó la castaña. – "De todas maneras, no deberíamos retrasar más el viaje. Vámonos, flaquita."

– "¿Por qué la prisa? Tokio no se irá a ningún lado, hija de Taumas." – Le respondió la dullahan.

– "Este es asunto oficial del escuadrón especial MON, ciudadana; Manténgase a distancia o me veré obligada a tomar medidas preventivas." – Contestó la americana.

– "Chicas…" – Volví a quejarme.

– "Está bien, sólo estoy jugando, mamá." – La emplumada sacó la lengua. – "En fin, hora de largarnos, ¿no crees?"

– "Supongo que sí. Bueno, entonces en marcha." – Miré a la irlandesa. – " _Auf Wiedersehen, Spatzi_. Atraparé a los malos por ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Cuídate, _A chuisle_. Y por favor, regresa con vida."

– "Por supuesto, que lo haré, querida. _Ich liebe dich_."

– " _Adhraím thú_."

Sonriendo, le clavé otro glorioso beso en sus azules labios. Miré a Cetania, quien sólo observaba con la boca torcida y girando sus ojos, obviamente celosa de nuestro ósculo. Lala también lo notó y alargó el acto para aumentar la envidia de la halcón. Tranquila, pajarita, uno de estos días también te tocará a ti… Si todo sale bien. Acabada nuestra unión bucal, le di un último abrazo a la peliblanca y me encaminé junto a la falconiforme a la estación del tren.

– " _¡Go dté tú slán!_ " – Nos deseó buena suerte la dullahan, ambas le devolvimos el gesto en la lejanía.

Hacía un hermoso día soleado, aunque el frío invernal ya podía palparse en el aire. La próxima vez me compraré un abrigo o le pediré una bufanda a la segadora.

– "Ustedes dos parecen salidas de una película cursi, arañita." – Mencionó la rapaz a mitad del trayecto. – "¿La nena estará bien sin su enanita azul?"

– "Oh, no farfulles boberías, avechucha." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Por cierto, ¿Qué dijo Yuuko? ¿Lloró todo un océano o se alegró porque al fin la dejabas en paz?"

– "¿Bromeas? Ni la vieja Palakya me sermoneaba tanto como Honda. Tuve que batallar para convencerla que no necesitaba tienda de campaña, cantimplora, botiquín médico portátil ni siete pares de ropa interior limpia."

– "¿Al menos recordaste traer las pantis puestas en esta ocasión?"

– "No lo sé, ¿quieres comprobarlo?" – Alzó sus cejas.

– "¡Ah, siempre tan pervertida!"

– "¡Ja! ¿No te mordiste la lengua? Puedo detectar tu aroma a sexo a kilómetros, araña cachonda."

– "Insisto en que deberías emplear tus sentidos en algo mejor que husmear la vida privada de la gente."

– "Tampoco estoy muy a gusto, flaca. Por mucho dentífrico que uses, puedo oler la entrepierna de esa decapitada cada vez que abres la boca." – Hizo gesto de disgusto. – "Se cancelan los besos, rubia, no tengo curiosidad en saborear la vagina de Lala. Ha de saber a cañería."

– "Por eso me encanta platicar contigo, pajarraca." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Nada como disfrutar de una refinada charla en medio de la calle."

– "Pfff… Ustedes dos han de ser las más vulgares bajo las sábanas. ¿Ya intentó meterte el mango de la guadaña por atrás?"

– "¡No digas tonterías! ¡Es demasiado grue-YA CÁLLATE, FASTIDIOSA!"

– "Siempre me he preguntado, ¿puedes hacerlo por ahí en primer lugar? Es decir, ¿dónde tienes el trasero?"

– "¡¿Eso que te importa?!"

– "Ah, espera. ¿Es ese, en la punta de tu abdomen? Nunca me fijé que lo anduvieras al descubierto todo este tiempo."

– "¡N-no mires, cochina!"

– "Es muy bonito. ¿Sabe hacer trucos?"

– "¡Argh, eres una idiota, Cetania!"

La rapaz se carcajeaba a todo pulmón. Yo me encontraba completamente sonrojada y trataba de bajar mi abdomen arácnido para evitar que ella siguiera curioseando. ¡No es mi culpa que esté siempre a la vista! ¡Así nací!

– "¿Sabes, flaquita? Te ves linda cuando te ruborizas tan rápido. Es como encender una luz roja."

– "Ugh, ¿podemos apresurarnos, tonta? Todavía tenemos que lidiar con la condenada Smith."

– "Sí, sí." – Dijo con actitud despreocupada. – "Como sea, debería haber un transporte más rápido que el tren."

– "Lo sé. A veces quisiera tener tus alas, halconcita."

– "Mmh…" – Caviló por unos segundos. – "Aria, ¿Qué tan resistente es tu uniforme?"

– "Bueno, es genuino, así que mucho. Recuerda, es atuendo de batalla."

– "¿Crees que soporte las garras de una arpía de presa?"

– "Hasta las de una dragona, ¿por qué la pregunt-¡AAAH!?"

Repentinamente me encontraba surcando los cielos. La falconiforme me había tomado de los hombros y, sujetándome firmemente, me elevó hasta por encima de las nubes y el smog citadino. No sé qué era lo más incómodo: La excesiva altura acrecentada por mi acrofobia, el frío alrededor de mi cuerpo o que todo el mundo pudiera verme la ropa interior desde abajo. Traté de liberarme hasta recordar que de hacerlo, acabaría como alfombra ensangrentada en la acera.

– "¡Demonios, pajarraca endemoniada! ¡Si algo le pasa a este traje, juro que te sacaré los huevos a mano!"

– "¿Quieres meterme la mano entera? Sí que tienes fetiches extremos, rubia." – Se burló ella. – "Relájate, tu vestimenta del Tercer Reich no será afectada en lo más mínimo."

– "¡Me vas a salir matando, demente!"

– "¡Tu lo harás si no te calmas! ¡No te muevas o afectarás mi estabilidad de vuelo!"

– "¡Eres una…! ¡¿Qué es eso?!"

Un bólido verde nos pasó de largo, provocando que la americana se tambaleara peligrosamente. Un poco más y pronto a alguien le llovería arañas gigantes del cielo. Cuando recuperamos el control, observé que el acelerado aerolito era de hecho una wyvern cargando a una dragonewt en sus poderosas garras; Y no cualquier par de dracónidas, sino las mismas locas que casi me devoran en la heladería. Ignoro qué clase de ritual de apareamiento estén practicando, pero ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de disminuir su velocidad o al menos disculparse, las muy engreídas. Esas escamosas sí que son una molestia.

– "¡Maldita lagartija cornuda!" – Vociferé a la wyvern. – "¡¿Por qué no regresas para que te meta la cola por donde nunca te da el sol?!"

Sin dilación e ignorando las protestas de su aterrada pasajera, la aludida se dio la vuelta en medio del vuelo y se dirigió velozmente en nuestra dirección con cara de pocos amigos y mostrando sus afilados dientes puntiagudos. ¡Ay, mamá araña!

– "¡Acelera, Cetania! ¡Acelera o nos carga la dragona!"

– "¡Tú y tu bocota, araña escandalosa! ¡Debería dejar que te trague de un bocado!"

– "¡Deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate!"

– " _¡God-fuckin'-dammit!_ "

Aleteando con toda la fuerza que sus músculos podían proveer, la castaña incrementó su velocidad para escapar de nuestra escamosa perseguidora. La distancia disminuía peligrosamente entre nosotras y el corazón casi se me detiene al verle esos encendidos ojos asesinos tan cerca. Me arrojaba frases en un idioma desconocido, pero la furia detrás de estas era más que evidente.

– "¡Sujétate, flaca! ¡Voy a intentar maniobras evasivas de emergencia!" – Advirtió la arpía.

– "¡Espera, mujer! ¡No trates de-AAAHHH!"

La rapaz se dejó caer en picada, como si de un bombardero _Stuka_ se tratara. La wyvern continuaba ganando terreno a cada segundo intentando la misma osada estrategia. Sin embargo, pronto la reptil desaceleró, siendo frenada por las bajas temperaturas. Aprovechando la buena suerte, la emplumada retomó el trayecto original y nos alejamos con celeridad de ahí. El ritmo cardiaco no se me normalizó hasta que aterrizamos sana y salvamente sobre un despejado. Ahora me alegro de estar usando ropa interior negra.

– "Gracias por volar con aerolíneas Cetania. Agradecemos su preferencia." – Bromeó ella al soltarme. – "Le recordamos no olvidar su equipaje y por favor, no seduzca a las azafatas a la salida. Gracias."

– "Uughh…"

– "¿Qué te dije, rubia? Llegamos en tiempo récord. Nada supera al poder aéreo." – Declaró la falconiforme. – "Y nos ahorramos plata, ¿qué te parece?"

– "Cetania…" – Le susurré intentando sostenerme de sus hombros.

– "¿Sí?"

– "Eres una… ¡pequeña demonio!" – Exclamé con mis manos en su tráquea. – "¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer tal estupidez!"

– "¡Ack! ¡A-Ari-ACK!" – Habló con dificultad. – "¡La gent-URGH! ¡L-la gente nos est-tá viendo! ¡GRAH!"

– "¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Ya fue mucho por hoy! ¡Voy a desplumarte por completo, hija de…!"

– "Jaëgersturm, ¿es usted?" – Preguntó una voz familiar. Cesé el ahorcamiento de la castaña y me di la vuelta.

– "¡Ah, oficial Silica!" – Me sorprendí al ver a la policía reptiloide. – "¿C-cómo estás, amiga?"

– "Yo estoy bien, gracias. Pero parece que su compañera no."

– "¡N-no pasa nada! ¡Así nos comunicamos, je!" – Solté de inmediato a la castaña. – "¿Y qué c-cuenta, _Fräulein_ Silica?"

– "Suena como mi jefe, Jaëgersturm." – Se rió. – "Llámeme sólo Mei."

– "De acuerdo, Mei." – Intenté calmarme. – "Y te sugiero lo mismo. Dime simplemente Aria."

– "Como desee, Aria. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe su visita a la capital?"

– "Bueno, yo y mi emplumada compañera aquí..." – Señalé a una mareada americana. – "…Vinimos a reunirnos con la líder de MON en sus oficinas."

– "¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Entonces finalmente van a unirse, como llevan mencionando los medios?"

– "Así es. Pero ya te quitamos mucho de tu tiempo, con tu permiso, nos retiramos."

– "Un momento, Aria. Si necesitan transporte, yo puedo llevarlas directamente a la estación principal."

– "No queremos molestarte, Mei. Pero gracias por la oferta."

– "No es molestia alguna. Mi deber es mantener el orden y eso incluye asegurar que un par de futuras defensoras de la ley concluyan su travesía a salvo." – Hizo un saludo militar. – "¡Oficial Mei Silica, siempre dispuesta a ayudar!"

– "Je, _danke schön_ , amiga. Adelante, entonces."

– "¡Sí, señora!"

Arrastrando a la aún confundida arpía hacia el interior de la furgoneta, la reptiliana encendió el motor y manejó civilizadamente el vehículo. Observé a la conductora pelirroja de escamas aguamarinas, con la vista en el camino y una expresión concentrada. Enrollaba su larga cola alrededor de ella para evitar que estorbara. Lucía muy normal, pero, había algo que me parecía extraño en ella. Finalmente lo noté.

– "Disculpa, Mei." – Le hablé. – "¿Tu cabello no era color negro cuando nos conocimos?"

– "Es correcto, Aria. En realidad soy pelirroja, pero me lo teñí en esa ocasión porque pensé que combinaría mejor con el azul de mis ojos."

– "Ya veo. ¿Te moviste a Tokio?"

– "Síp." – Se detuvo en el semáforo. – "La oficina ha estado reclutando mucha gente nueva y me transfirieron aquí. Cuesta creer que unos cuantos kilómetros hagan la diferencia entre ciudad pequeña y la gran capital, ¿no está de acuerdo?"

– "Ni que lo digas, lagartita."

– "De hecho, soy una gecko. Llámeme así por favor, 'lagarta' suena medio feo."

– "Oh, perdón por eso. ¿Y, cómo te trata la vida, chica?"

– "Ugh, ya extraño Asaka." – Resumió el conducir. – "Honestamente, no entiendo cómo vive la gente de manera tan apresurada. He visto más rostros decaídos que sonrisas desde que llegué y juro que si me vuelve a aplastar otra ola de apurados transeúntes al cruzar la calle, voy a largarme a alguna granja olvidada por ahí."

– "Te entiendo, escamosa. Cuando estuve en Ophistolium, parecía que había toque de queda para la tranquilidad. A veces el mundo va demasiado aprisa y una sólo quiere bajarse."

– "Usted lo ha dicho." – Rió viéndome en el retrovisor. – "Ahora, perdone lo que voy a decir y ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero yo crep que no debería tratar tan rudamente a su pareja, Aria. No me parece que la señorita arpía merezca tan duro castigo, sea lo que haya hecho."

– "¿Eh? ¡Espera, Mei, te equivocas! ¡No estoy saliendo con Cetania!"

– "Oh, pero las vi en la televisión cuando…"

– "¡Es un malentendido! ¡Mi novia está en casa, en Asaka!"

– "Ah, comprendo. Disculpe mi error, yo sólo me dejé guiar por los medios."

– "Tranquila, no eres la única quien aún cree tal cosa."

– "De todas maneras, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien. Es bueno que el amor aún siga vivo en estos tiempos tan turbulentos."

– " _Danke_. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien que te haga mover la colita de la emoción?"

– "Je, estoy demasiado ocupada para pensar en una relación. Suficiente tengo con mi trabajo."

La falconiforme por fin logró recuperarse.

– "¿ _On' 'toy_? ¿Ya me morí?" – Cuestionó aclarando su garganta. – "¿Dónde están mis setenta y dos vírgenes?"

– "Buenos días, señorita Cetania." – La saludó la saurópsida. – "Soy la oficial Mei Silica y la llevo a usted y su amiga a las oficinas de MON."

– "¿Eh? ¿La policía?" – Abrió los ojos y me sacudió de los hombros. – "¡Demonios, flaca! ¡No pasó ni un minuto y ya nos arrestaron! ¡Esto es tu culpa!"

– "Mantente quieta, cotorra ruidosa." – La aparté. – "La gecko simplemente nos está haciendo el favor de transportarnos. ¡Y cuidado con el traje, que es fino!"

– "Bah, trapos viejos que seguramente le robaste a un indigente." – Me sacó la lengua. Se dirigió a la gekkota. – "Hey, yo te recuerdo. Eres a quien esta araña delicada le regaló una ballena de peluche."

– "Está en lo cierto, señorita Cetania." – Le dio la mano. – "Y déjeme decirle que es un gusto conocer a la otra heroína del centro comercial. Admito que me encantó la forma en que se abalanzó sobre ese último criminal, muy veloz y contundente."

– "Bien, al menos tienes buen gusto, escamitas." – Sonrió la halcón. – "¿Ves, Aria? Alguien aquí reconoce el talento cuando lo ve."

– "Mei, deberías ir al oculista." – Le indiqué yo. – "Esta pajarraca tiene de habilidosa lo que yo de gorda."

– "Entonces soy toda una profesional, araña." – Replicó la castaña. – "¿Sabes lo cansada que terminé por cargarte apenas unos minutos? Ya deja de tragar tanta basura, ballenita."

– "¡Agh, cállate ya, perico molesto!"

– "Ustedes dos pelean como un matrimonio casado." – Mencionó la pelirroja.

Quise corregir de nuevo a la reptil, pero Cetania se le unió en la risa grupal. Ugh, las aves evolucionaron de los reptiles, así que debe estar en su sangre el ser tan latosas. Después de un par de minutos más de paseo, el vehículo se detuvo frente a la estación policial. Esta era más grande y ostentosa que la de Asaka, incluyendo un par de onis como guardias. Bien, hora de la verdad. Afirmando a mi compañera con la cabeza, ambas le agradecimos a la amable lagartija y nos bajamos del transporte.

– "¡Buena suerte, chicas!" – Se despidió Silica. – "Espero volvamos a vernos pronto."

– "Igualmente, escamosa." – Regresé a darle la mano. – " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– "Y si necesitas erradicar a los extremistas, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos." – Bromeó la arpía ofreciendo su ala. – " _See ya_ , Mei."

– " _¡Tchau!_ "

La oficial se retiró. Tosiendo un poco por el polvo y la contaminación (maldito smog) y tragando saliva, las dos nos adentramos al edificio. Apenas lo hicimos, fuimos recibidas por el caos absoluto; La gente iba y venía sin detenerse, con tipos cargando papeles, otros con vasos de plástico llenos de chocolate caliente que terminaban derramados al chocar con los primeros y una cacofonía de sonidos que iban desde discusiones entre compañeros hasta explícitos improperios entre estos. La reptiloide tenía razón, sí que hay un tremendo contraste entre Tokio y Asaka. Ignorando a una minotauro enfrascada en un acalorado litigio verbal con un asustado hombre y su compañera mariposa, una pálida mujer con heterocromía nos hizo señas de acercarnos.

– "Hola, Zombina." – Saludé a la no-muerta. – "Día ocupado, ¿no?"

– "Que va, si hasta parecen vacaciones. Debiste vernos después de los ataques, casi nos arrancábamos las greñas de la frustración." – Contestó la pelirroja. – "En fin, la capitana las estaba esperando. ¿Trajeron sus papeles?"

– " _Yes, ma'am._ " – Respondió la americana con carpeta en su dígito.

– " _Ja_." – Repliqué enseñando la mía.

– "Genial. Aunque no los necesitan de cualquier manera, tenemos todos sus datos desde hace tiempo." – Mencionó dándose la vuelta con las manos detrás de la cabeza. – "Vengan, estrellitas, que la fiesta empieza ahora."

La zombi nos llevó a través del laberinto de cubículos y trabajadores atareados atravesándose sin pedir permiso. Cetania se mantuvo pegada a mi lado y yo hice lo mismo, sin perder de vista a la despreocupada muerta viviente. En ocasiones, esta se detenía para dar algunas indicaciones a cualquiera que le pidiera consejo y regresar las reverencias que sus colegas le hacían, demostrando que a pesar de lo ajetreado del ambiente, el respeto que la tenían a la mujer estaba siempre presente. Espero algún día podamos ser admiradas de la misma manera, o al menos que nos dirijan la palabra cortésmente. Abriendo una puerta con conocido nombre escrito en una placa de latón, la pelirroja nos dejó a cargo de su superior, quien sonrió al vernos.

– "¡Hola, chicas! Me preguntaba cuándo darían el siguiente paso." – Nos dio la bienvenida, bebiendo su café. – "Y entonces, ¿listas para las ligas mayores?"

– " _¡Jawohl!_ " – Saludé militarmente.

– " _¡Yes, ma'am!_ " – Emuló la rapaz.

– "Excelente. Y ya que hemos discutido lo suficiente de esto, supongo podemos saltarnos tanta palabrería e ir directas al grano." – Se levantó del escritorio y se paró frente a nosotras. – "Pero, antes de aceptarlas oficialmente en nuestra institución, necesito que me aseguren que están completamente seguras de querer ser parte nuestra."

– "Ya lo he pensado por suficiente tiempo, Smith. Deseo hacerlo." – Le respondí.

– "Igual yo. Estamos preparadas." – Se unió la arpía.

– "Me encanta su entusiasmo, pero esto es más que responder afirmativamente."

La agente se deshizo de sus oscuras gafas y nos miró fijamente.

– "Al unirse a MON, no formarán solamente parte de una unidad policiaca de élite, también serán piezas fundamentales en los pilares de la rectitud. Nosotras no reclutamos a cualquiera que sepa disparar un arma, sino a individuos excepcionales que vean más allá del gatillo y comprendan la gigantesca responsabilidad que aquello conlleva. No aceptamos valentones con sueños de grandeza, sino a personas que conocen el valor del sacrificio. Si esperan dádivas y flores a cada acción que realicen, entonces se equivocaron de lugar. No somos sólo una pistola en el bolsillo y una placa en el pecho, somos la ley, la justicia y el orden. Somos el ejemplo a seguir y en nosotras recae mantener en alto el prestigio de las relaciones humano-extraespecie.

Más allá del glamour y la fama con los que los medios masivos suelan pintarnos, nuestro deber real está en mantener la estabilidad de la sociedad. Eso significa que deberán vérselas cara a cara con adversidades gigantescas y tratar con los peores canallas que este cruel mundo pueda arrojarnos. Balas, cuchillos, puños, explosivos; Cualquier arma que puedan imaginarse estarán en las manos del enemigo y las heridas se volverán increíblemente cotidianas. No se engañen, esto no será una película de acción donde los héroes aplastan triunfalmente a los oponentes y se regodean en su éxito posterior. Aquí no hay cámaras, ni directores, ni público ovacionándolas detrás de la pantalla; Sólo su astucia y su convicción de enfrentarse al infortunio que se les presente, muchas veces sin recibir un 'gracias' siquiera.

Y como se han de imaginar, nada de eso será sencillo. Habrá momentos en los que el reto parecerá absolutamente imposible y la idea de arrojar la toalla prematuramente lucirá en extremo tentadora, yo he estado ahí también y conozco ese sentimiento perfectamente. Tampoco les mentiré: Más del noventa y cinco por ciento de los reclutas no pasan de la primera semana, y quienes lo logran, no sobreviven su primera misión. Vivirán, comerán, dormirán y hasta respirarán peligro en todo momento. Serán blancos de represalias y cualquier error que cometan, por más insignificante que parezca, les será recriminado con severidad por el público.

El riesgo es, evidentemente, extremadamente grande. Pero al final, cuando vean los rostros de tranquilidad en aquella gente que protegieron, sabrán que hicieron lo correcto. Pero para ello, requieren de tener los pies en la tierra y los ojos mirando hacia adelante, con el alma y el corazón dispuestos a aceptar el enorme compromiso. Una vez que estén adentro, no habrá marcha atrás. Es por eso que les pregunto a ustedes dos: ¿Están completamente convencidas de desean unirse a nosotras? ¿Se sienten con la seguridad suficiente para aceptar tan monumental carga sobre sus hombros? Y lo más importante: ¿Juran defender todo aquello por lo que tanto hemos luchado para preservar todos estos años, a costa de sus propias vidas?"

Un momento de silencio se presentó apenas Smith terminó su elocuente discurso. Miré a mi compañera rapaz y ella a mí, luego al piso. La coordinadora se mantenía firme, estoica e impasible; Aquella inusual seriedad que la agente mostraba lucía aún más ominosa que antes. Ya había pensado mucho sobre esto en casa, el miedo intentó hacerme retroceder, pero el apoyo de quienes conozco y mi propio espíritu de guerrera evitaron que dimitiera. Con la convicción ardiendo en mi corazón, me incorporé para encarar a Kuroko, al igual que mi amiga.

– "Sí." – Respondí con mi puño en el pecho. – "Lo juro."

– "Lo juro." – Confirmó la falconiforme, segura de sí misma. – "Estoy lista."

Smith no pronunció palabra alguna ni dejó la impávida expresión de su pétreo rostro. Tomando su teléfono móvil sin mirarlo, oprimió la pantalla táctil, sin resultado visible para nosotras. Ese incómodo sonido del solitario ventilador en el techo resonaba en la oficina, ahogando las manecillas del mecánico reloj en la pared. La agente solo proseguía con su tarea de observarnos solemnemente, afásica. Repentinamente, las puertas de su oficina se abrieron y un cuarteto de mujeres liminales corrió a nuestra dirección.

– "¡Sí! ¡Nuevas reclutas!" – Exclamó la imponente Tionishia, regalándome un poderoso abrazo. – "¡Ah, bienvenidas, bienvenidas sean!"

– "¡Finalmente! ¡Más carne fresca!" – Gritó Zombina, haciendo lo propio con Cetania. – "¡Esto será divertido!"

– "B-bienvenidas, nuevas compañeras." – Reverenció tímidamente Manako. – "Espero su estancia sea placentera.

Doppel sólo alzó desinteresadamente una mano. Era fantástico ser recibidas tan cálidamente por el todo el equipo, pero pronto la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo debido al fuerte agarre de la ogresa me obligó a intentar zafarme. La castaña tampoco parecía muy a gusto con la zombi apresándole el cuello con su brazo y tallando sus nudillos en su cabeza. La coordinadora les indicó que era suficiente y nos liberaron.

– "¡Hey, Smith!" – Habló la pelirroja. – "¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿Qué tal si vamos esta noche al _Kcalb's Club_? Hoy es la doble hora feliz y esos demonios preparan unos mojitos como para morirse una segunda vez."

– "Bina, tu siempre queriendo festejar." – Se quejó la rubia de un solo cuerno. – "El hígado te va a explotar."

– "Ya no tengo hígado, tonta." – Le replicó la no-muerta. – "Además, esta es una ocasión especial. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos más reclutas?"

– "Hace una semana, Bina-san." – Le contestó la cíclope. – "Y estuviste de fiesta por tres días."

– "¡Bah! ¡Esas nekomatas cobardes no contaron!" – Respondió la chica con heterocromía. – "Apenas la primera bala les rozó la cola, renunciaron como las gatas asustadizas que eran."

– "Eso es porque tú fuiste quien les disparó, Bina." – Afirmó la ogresa con sus manos en la cadera.

– "¡Era parte del entrenamiento!" – Se excusó la zombi. – "¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Sólo unas cuantas copas! ¿Qué dices, Kuroko?"

– "Gracias, pero yo no tomo." – Aclaré recobrando mi respiración. Espero Tio no me haya roto alguna costilla.

– "Yo sí le entro." – Dijo la americana. – "¿Hoy en la noche?"

– "¿Y a ustedes quien las invitó, estrellitas?" – Cuestionó la pelirroja. – "Esta es una operación puramente profesional y ustedes no han comenzado siquiera el entrenamiento."

– "Bina-san, no te comportes así." – Le sugirió Manako. – "Y no podemos ir al bar hoy, estamos ocupadas."

– "Mana-chan tiene razón. Aún tenemos ese asunto pendiente." – Se inmiscuyó Smith. – "Festejaremos plenamente cuando estas señoritas se gradúen, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Ugh, como digas, Capitana." – Se resignó Zombina y nos apuntó con el dedo. – "¡Pero más les vale que ustedes aprueben, celebridades de cuarta! ¡De lo contrario, yo misma practicaré mi puntería con sus traseros!"

– "Jefa, tenemos algo de hambre, ¿podemos retirarnos a comer?" – Solicitó Tionishia.

– "Adelante, Tio. Y me apartan un poco de puré de patatas, hoy cocinó Hiro y ya saben lo genial que le queda." – Ordenó la pelinegra. – "Y Bina, nada de agregarle alcohol y chispitas a mi café o volverás a lavar los retretes, ¿ok?"

– "Sí, sí. Vámonos, chicas, me rugen las tripas muertas. Adiós Capitana, que la carne fresca no se nos pudra esta vez." – Se retiró la aludida.

– "Las alcanzo en unos minutos." – Se despidió la agente. – "Oh, y Doppel, antes que te vayas, dime: ¿Ya está aquí ella?"

– "Afirmativo, desde hace rato." – Replicó la cambiaformas. – "Te extendiste demasiado esta vez en recitar el juramento a las reclutas, Kuroko."

– "Bueno, me sentía algo inspirada y quise improvisar uno de mi autoría. El oficial es demasiado poético para mi gusto."

– "Como sea, ¿quieres que la llame ahora?"

– "Te lo agradecería mucho, Doppel. _Ep_." – Sonrió ella.

– " _Ep._ "

La chica flotante se retiró, dejándonos a solas con nuestra nueva jefa. Diablos, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca imaginé tener que tratar a Smith con respeto, sin sarcasmo de por medio. Espero el trabajar para ella signifique que su usual actitud tan cansina desaparezca y se comporte ejemplarmente.

– "¿Por qué siguen en el suelo, par de flojas? Están en MON, no en la casa de su abuelita Chona. ¡De pie, perezosas!"

Por supuesto, sigue siendo Smith. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

– "Uhm… ¿Kuroko?" – Tomé la palabra. – "¿Cuál es la persona de la que hablabas con Doppel?"

– "Primero que nada, ahora soy tu superior, Jaëgersturm." – Aseveró la agente. – "Dirígete a mí apropiadamente. ¡Y te ordené pararte!"

– "¡Oh! Erm, ¡claro!" – Me incorporé saludando marcialmente. – "¡L-lo lamento, _meine Hauptmann_!"

– "¿Haup-qué?"

– "Capitana, en alemán. Espero no le importe que use títulos germanos."

– "Tranquila, está bien. ¿Qué hay de ti, Cetania? ¿Planeas seguir calentando el piso con el trasero?"

– "¡Ah, no! ¡Perdone, _Chief_!" – Se alistó la rapaz. – "Uhm, si no es molestia que pregunte, ya somos oficialmente parte de MON, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, pajarita. Pero, antes de continuar, voy a responder a tu cuestión, Jaëgersturm." – La coordinadora se dirigió a la salida. – "Si bien ustedes dos son nuestras más reciente adición a esta singular familia, no son las únicas que se unieron en estos días. Las acciones de esos extremistas provocaron un alza en reclutamientos y colocó varias nuevas caras frescas en los rangos de la justicia, incluyendo la nuestra. Y me alegro, necesitaremos toda la ayuda necesaria si deseamos que nuestro proyecto de concebir un escuadrón auxiliar se lleve a cabo."

– "Espere _Hauptmann_ , ¿de qué está hablando?" – Interrogué confundida.

– "De su futura compañera." – Replicó Kuroko, abriendo la puerta. – "¡Adelante, puedes pasar!"

– " _Chief_ , ¿mencionó un escuadrón auxiliar?" – Preguntó la arpía.

Smith acomodó sus gafas.

– "Afirmativo. Los ataques terroristas dejaron en claro que una sola unidad reaccionaria en la región de Tokio no sería suficiente para responder a las amenazas. No deseo sonar xenofóbica o algo así, pero el incremento en la migración de liminales también trajo oportunidades doradas para las células criminales. Las extraespecies más rebeldes y violentas formaron alianzas con grupos delictivos, incluyendo humanos, y en consecuencia, las probabilidades de que broten más problemas son increíblemente altas.

Nosotras cinco no podemos darnos abasto, por más eficientes que podamos ser. Y como han de imaginarse, los nativistas fueron la mayor llamada de atención. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles para la paz y necesitamos estar preparadas para la contingencia. Por ende, el concejo gubernamental, junto a las autoridades encargadas del orden, acordaron otorgar recursos a nuestra división para crear un segundo grupo para apoyar al primero.

En pocas palabras, junto a la señorita que conocerán a continuación, serán las nuevas integrantes del escuadrón secundario del grupo Monster Ops: Neutralization. Contamos con unidades auxiliares, pero ninguna ha sido tan ambiciosa como esta propuesta. Felicidades, chicas, serán parte de la historia."

Acabando de hablar la coordinadora, una delgada figura femenina atravesó la entrada. Nos sorprendimos un poco al verla, especialmente yo. Con un largo cabello negro al tradicional estilo _hime_ , piel clara y dos enormes ojos color verde jade, la chica llamaba la atención sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, lo realmente llamativo eran las cuatro extremidades que ostentaba. Poseía dos inferiores, recubiertas completamente de verde quitina y un par de espoloneados brazos superiores, con forma de afiladas cuchillas, idénticas a la de una mantis.

Una empusa.

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa ante la presencia de una especie que nos ha odiado desde que nuestros artrópodos ancestros intercambiaron el primer golpe, siendo mi país es el mayor ofensor. Después de erradicarlas por completo de Sparassus, convertimos nuestro genocidio en orgullo nacional, alzando estatuas representando a las míticas heroínas en laureadas poses victoriosas sobre los cadáveres de sus mantoideas adversarias y creando infinidad de leyendas que se convertirían en parte esencial de nuestros libros de historia. Y aunque no hubo sobreviviente alguna para relatar las atrocidades de mi patria, nosotras mismas nos encargamos de que el mundo supiera de nuestra infame hazaña. Por ende, no sería de extrañar que esta mujer me detestara por ser una arachne, especialmente al verme en este uniforme.

– "Anda, preséntate." – Le indicó la Capitana.

La susodicha le hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacia nosotras. Se paró frente a la castaña y le ofreció un brazo inferior.

– "Hola, soy Dyne. Ex-miembro de la Guardia Costera Helénica en Mitilene, Grecia. Espero podamos ser amigas."

– "Cetania. _Ozuye_ segunda clase de la tribu _Wankatanka_ en Montana, Estados Unidos. También ansío trabajar a tu lado, Dyne."

Con un fuerte apretón de manos (y ala), ambas sonrieron. Bien, quizás pequé de juzgar prematuramente a la mantis, parece una persona amable. Tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme por los prejuicios que la cultura de mi nación ha tratado de imponerme y ver hacia adelante. Los errores del pasado ya fueron y es tiempo de abandonar esta ridícula rivalidad que ha permeado nuestras relaciones diplomáticas. Y si esa pequeña empusa saliendo de la escuela en aquella ocasión me recordó algo, fue que el odio no tiene porque arruinar una potencial amistad. Este es el siglo XXI, por todos los dioses, vivamos esta nueva era en paz. Relajada y mostrando una sonrisa, le saludé acercando mi mano.

– "Saludos, Dyne. Soy Aria Jaëgersturm, _Rottmeister_ de la _Schutzpolizei_ en Weidmann, Sparassus. Es un placer conocerte."

– "¡No me toques, sucia Nazi!"

Este será un largo día…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, mes nuevo, trabajo nuevo. ¡Y nuevo personaje!

Dyne (del griego 'Dýnami', que significa 'Fuerza') está entre las primeras protagonistas que diseñé y una de las que más deseaba plasmar desde hace tiempo. Las mantis son mis insectos favoritos, así que una empusa fue la primera elección al decidir quién haría mancuerna con nuestras heroínas. Además, será divertido escribir el antagonismo entre Aria y la pelinegra.

En todo caso, aún quedan un par de sorpresas más y espero mis ideas planeadas sean de su agrado cuando lleguen. Aprovecho para enviar un gran saludo al compañero **Arconte** , quien ha sido muy amable al dejarme incluir a sus personajes en la persecución aérea, y al colega **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , a quien le hice un pequeño guiño. _Danke schön_.

No olviden dejar sus reseñas y opiniones, aunque sean insultos, que yo siempre aprecio el que se tomaran el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia. ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	32. No es fácil entrenar (Parte 1)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, fieles seguidores de la Fe Merótica! ¡Tarmo Flake les da la bienvenida!

Hacía tanto que quería escribir este capítulo y una vez que empecé, no me detuve hasta acabar. De hecho, tenía tanto material que al final decidí dividirlo en dos. Al menos algo más con qué entretenerme en los próximos días, aparte de leer las fantásticas historias del resto de la comunidad hispana de MonMusu. ¡Sigamos aportando al fandom, compañeros! ¡Y expandamos la palabra de la Gran Sirena! _¡Vorwärts!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡Consume productos marca Meroune!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 32**

* * *

 _¡No me toques, sucia Nazi!_

Primer día de trabajo y ya empezamos mal. Entre estar a punto recrear la Batalla de Inglaterra al casi caerme del bombardero falconiforme llamado Cetania y huir desesperadamente de un _Hawker Hurricane_ en forma de wyvern asesina, ahora me entero que deberé compartir lugar con una empusa. Teóricamente no debería haber inconveniente alguno; La famosa guerra entre nuestras especies fue hace siglos y aunque las rivalidades aún pueden mantenerse vigentes en algunos casos, considero que eso debería quedarse en el pasado. Además, yo nunca tuve problemas con las mantis. ¿Mi nación las detesta? Claro, pero yo no. Por ello creí que podía demostrar que tal enemistad no tenía sentido de ser al tratar de iniciar lazos de compañerismo con la chica frente a mí.

– "¿P-perdón?" – Pregunté a la mujer de verdes ojos insectiles. – "Creo que no me entendiste, quizás por mi acento. Dije que soy Aria y es un plac…"

– "¡Sé lo que dijiste, arachne del demonio!" – Vociferó ella. – "¡Y aleja tu sucia mano, hija de Goebbels!"

– "Lamento corregirte, pero no tengo relación alguna con algún miembro del Tercer Rei-"

– "¿A quién le importa de dónde vengas? ¡Eres una arachne, eso es todo lo que necesito y quiero saber!"

Sinceramente, no comprendo porque la actitud tan hostil, especialmente de alguien que no conozco en lo absoluto. Por un momento, creí que era una reacción adversa a mi vestimenta, pero su obvio desdén por mi especie indica que los prejuicios del ayer aún no mueren. Miré a Smith, quien parecía no incordiarse ante el obvio inconveniente.

– " _¡Hauptmann!_ " – Le hablé. – "¡Aprecio que tengas fe en nosotras y este sea un gran proyecto para ti y el gobierno, pero es evidente que la señorita aquí presente se rehúsa a cooperar con mi estirpe! ¡Aunque ignoro qué rayos le hice en primer lugar!"

– "Bueno, sus especies han sido enemigas desde que los dioses las trajeron a este mundo." – Respondió calmada la agente, sirviéndose una taza de café.

– "¡Eso lo sé muy bien! ¡Lo que no me explico es cómo diablos esperas que este supuesto nuevo equipo funcione cuando este insecto me mira como si yo hubiera matado a su familia!"

– "¡¿A quién llamas insecto, maldita pulga gigante?!" – Se quejó la mantoidea. – "¿Por qué no te regresas a tu jodido bunker y te metes un balazo en la cabeza?"

– "¡¿Y qué tal si mejor te arranco los espolones y te sodomizo con ellos hasta que salgan por tu boca, grillo inútil?!" – Repliqué furiosa.

– "¡Voy a meterte las ocho patas por la tráquea, bruja malnacida!" – Se abalanzó contra mí. – "¡Ven aquí!"

– "¡Tú lo pediste!"

– "¡De acuerdo, suficiente del circo, revoltosas!" – Se interpuso Cetania entre ambas. – "¡Dyne, por mucho que esta araña merezca una buena tunda, no te permito que la ataques! ¡Y tú, Aria, compórtate como la soldado disciplinada que eres, por el amor de tus dioses!"

– "¡Ella empezó!" – Nos apuntamos la empusa y yo al mismo tiempo. – "¡No, tú empezaste! ¡No me culpes, idiota! ¡Tú eres la idiota!"

La arpía se llevó las plumas a la frente y suspiró. Kuroko continuaba observando y bebiendo de su taza sin inmutarse. Esto parecía una escena de alguna serie cómica fallida y se supone que seremos piedras angulares de la justicia. Mi vida está llena de ridículos y absurdos inexplicables. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una escena de desnudos?

– "¿Ya terminaron con su farsa teátrica, niñas?" – Cuestionó la agente, ahora cruzada de brazos. – "Tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar."

– "¡Jerarca, ¿En verdad debo trabajar junto a este monstruo?!" – Interrogó la mantis, apuntándome con su espolón.

– "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" – Indagué confundida. – "¡¿Qué te he hecho yo?!"

– "¡No me agradas!" – Contestó sin dejar de apuntarme.

– "¡Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo!" – Respondí.

– "Creí que estaba entre personas adultas, veo que me equivoqué." – Interrumpió Smith alzando la voz. – "Escuchen, me importan un carajo sus motivos personales, no me interesa si sus familias intentaron matarse, fueron apresadas en campos de concentración o si ustedes sólo son un par de peleoneras; Estando aquí deberán hacer a un lado sus diferencias y empezar a cooperar de una buena vez. No tengo tiempo para discusiones intrascendentes y ya perdimos mucho en la suya. Ahora, ¿podemos volver a enfocarnos en nuestra misión principal, señoritas?"

Ambas bufamos y asentimos de mala gana con la cabeza, sin mirarnos.

– "Se supone que representamos la herramienta para mantener la paz entre liminales y por ende, entre humanos. Somos, en parte, embajadoras de las relaciones entre ambas especies." – Dijo Smith quitándose los lentes de sol. – "Y ahora mírense, riñendo como bebés. He arriesgado la credibilidad de mi puesto en este proyecto; No lo derrumben sin haber empezado siquiera. No lo hagan por mí, sino por la gente que tiene fe en ustedes. Miren, yo no soy buena dando discursos y estoy exhausta, así que solo les pediré que serenen su temple y actúen de manera civilizada. No somos monstruos, somos MON, dirijan su ira al enemigo, no a sus compañeras, ¿de acuerdo?"

– " _Verstanden, Hauptmann._ " – Contesté suspirando. – "Lo lamento."

– "Como ordene, Jerarca." – Aceptó la pelinegra insectoide. – "Perdone mi proceder."

– " _Nice_. Ahora dense la mano, son parte de la misma familia. Y véanse a la cara cuando lo hagan." – Ordenó la agente. – "Vamos, no lo repetiré de nuevo."

Con la inquisitiva mirada de la coordinadora y hasta Cetania, las dos estrechamos nuestras quitinosas extremidades esbozando una muy forzada sonrisa. Acataré los mandatos de mi superior, sólo porque tampoco quiero defraudar a los que conozco. Me esforcé lo suficiente para llegar hasta aquí y no planeo echarlo a perder por tonterías, mucho menos por una empusa. Terminando nuestro poco amistoso tratado de no agresión, Kuroko volvió a suspirar.

– "Espero esta paz se mantenga para siempre." – Mencionó ella. – "El entrenamiento requiere que residan juntas durante al menos una semana mientras terminamos de finalizar los cuarteles alternos en Asaka."

– "Un momento, _Hauptmann_." – Interrumpí. – "¡¿Vamos a vivir aquí una semana?!"

– "Días más, días menos, según avance la construcción."

– "Usted no mencionó tal cosa, Jerarca." – Dijo Dyne.

– "Lo sé, admito mi error y les pido disculpas, pero estoy demasiado ocupada con tanta labor y no puedo acordarme de todo. De todas formas, hoy dormirán en una habitación personal y mañana podrán regresar a casa por sus cosas. Pero trataremos eso más tarde, por ahora, las requiero calmadas y tranquilas."

Entonces, la imponente Tionishia abrió la puerta.

– "Jefa, la señorita centaúride con el hacha gigante lleva esperando dos horas y nos cuesta contenerla. ¿Puede venir por favor?"

– "Agh, maldita yegua violenta…" – Espetó la agente tallando su sien. – "Bien, enseguida voy, sólo dame un minuto."

– "¡De acuerd- _ogro_! Gracias, jefita." – Se despidió con una sonrisa la ogresa.

– "Condenada Catalina…" – Meneó su cabeza Smith. – "Bah, lo que sea. ¡Jaëgersturm, Cetania, diríjanse a la sala médica para que el doctor las evalúe! ¡Dyne, vienes conmigo a corroborar tus papeles! ¡Muévanse, ahora!"

– "Uhm… ¿Dónde queda esa sala, _Chief_?" – Preguntó la rapaz.

– "Primer piso, a la derecha de la dispensadora de refrescos. Cruz roja gigante, huele a muerto, no pueden perderse."

– " _Thanks, Chief_."

– "Sí, sí. ¡Ahora espero no me salgan con que están drogadas o embarazadas, porque juro que me dan ganas de ahorcarlas y arrojarlas del techo! ¡Vamos, niña verde!" – Se quejó mientras acompañaba a la griega a la salida. – "Jodido trabajo…"

Con un fuerte azote a la puerta, nos dejó solas. Mi emplumada amiga y yo exhalamos algo de la tensión.

– "¿Imaginabas que esto sería así, pajarita?"

– "¿La parte donde nos tratan mal o donde nos tratan peor?"

– "La vida es decepción, ¿cierto?"

– "Aún cuento contigo para que no desmoronarme, flaca."

– "Siempre estaré a tu lado, Cetania."

– "¿Algún día estarás sobre mí?"

– "¿Ya vas a empezar?"

– "Yo me refería por si terminaba herida y debías prestarme primeros auxilios."

– "Sí, claro. En fin, vamos a ver al doctor ese, que ya me está dando jaqueca."

– "Será un examen físico, ¿Q-qué tal si nos pide desnudarnos? No, yo no voy, mejor renuncio."

– "Es un profesional, no un pervertido, pajarraca."

– "¿Cómo lo sabes? Sinceramente, Aria, a mi no me gusta la idea de encuerarme ante ningún desconocido, aunque sea médico."

– "¿Qué hay de esa vez que andabas con el trasero al descubierto en el gimnasio?"

– "Era el vestidor de mujeres, se supone que hay que desnudarse. Espera, ¿aún lo recuerdas?"

– "¿Cómo voy a olvidar tus tremendas nalg-¡No cambies el tema! ¡¿Y por qué es aceptable en el gimnasio pero no frente al doctor?!"

– "¡No confío en ellos! ¡No lo hacía ni con la curandera de mi tribu! ¡Malditos matasanos con sus jeringas y medicinas, y agujas, y…!"

– "Un momento… Tienes miedo a las inyecciones, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡No digas tonterí-AUCH!"

La castaña casi emprendió vuelo al sentir mi puntiagudo índice en su brazo.

– "Demonios, avechucha…" – Hice mueca burlona. – "Con todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿y te descalabras por una simple aguja?"

– "¡No es cualquier aguja!" – Replicó molesta la americana. – "¡Son delgadísimas como alfileres y dolorosas como lanzas! ¡Y luego te insertan porquerías directamente en la sangre! ¡Son creaciones abominables y no las quiero cerca de mí!"

– "Mis dientes, garras y patas son igual de espeluznantes y nunca te han incomodado."

– "Tu eres diferente Aria. Diablos, incluso una lamia venenosa o la picadura de una serket me producen menos pavor que las jeringas." – Declaró temblorosa la falconiforme. – "No sé por qué, es imposible de explicar, simplemente me aterrorizan."

– "Tranquila, amiga." – La abracé. – "Vamos, yo estaré contigo, no te horrorices así."

– "¡No! ¡No quiero!" – Negó impetuosamente.

– "Anda, eres una valiente cazadora." – Le susurré para calmarla. – "Eres mi poderosa halcón. La gran depredadora aérea invencible. La rapaz que más quiero."

– "¿Prometes…? ¿Prometes no dejarme sola, Aria?"

– "Yo nunca te abandonaré, Cetania, eso te lo aseguro. ¿Qué dices?"

– "Bien… ¡P-pero no faltes a tu palabra, ¿entendiste?!"

– "Las promesas con el dedo chiquito no se pueden romper." – Le mostré el meñique. – "Si no, que me rocíen insecticida y me manden al paredón."

– "Bueno, te creo… Pero me llevo este matamoscas por si las dudas."

– "Serénate. Además, se supone que estás sana, no tienen porque inyectarte en primer lugar."

– "Sí… Sí, tienes razón flaquita." – Una débil sonrisa iluminó su cara. – "Cierto, no dilatemos más."

Con el ánimo rejuvenecido, la falconiforme tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos a ver al médico. Esquivando a medio mundo, incluyendo una centauro que casi nos mete una patada mortal, llegamos a nuestro destino, marcado con una gran cruz color rojo, ya muy desgastada. Aumentando la firmeza de mi agarre, conduje a mi nerviosa compañera hacia adentro. Habiendo pasado, nos hallamos con una mujer afroamericana de corto cabello negro hasta los hombros y llamativos ojos verdes, obviamente extranjera, vistiendo típica bata de doctor y discutiendo vehementemente con alguien por teléfono.

– "¡Por los bigotes de mi abuela, que en paz descanse, aún no me lo creo! ¡Debes estar loco, Sarver!" – Exclamaba por el auricular en forma de la caracola de un gracioso cangrejo ermitaño. – "¡Ya te expliqué que separar la estructura de la fuerza electromagnética de un hadrón es tanto absurdo como peligroso! ¡Sí, ya sé que tienes el equipo, pero aparentemente no el cerebro suficiente para saber que terminarás causando un cataclismo atómico! ¡Exacto, por eso te reitero que estás más demente que una cabra!"

La furiosa chica continuaba vociferando y llamándole por diversos términos despectivos a la inteligencia de su compañero de charla. Parecía no notar nuestra presencia.

– "¡Por supuesto que tengo razón, orangután chiflado! ¡Cuando yo estaba recibiendo mi diploma, tú apenas vestías pañales ya usados! ¡No, lo dicen mi título en ciencias físicas y mis veinte años en el jodido MIT! ¡Argh, esa vez sólo me pase por un par de copas!" – Profería irascible. – "¡Una limo no puede aislar el rompimiento de una cadena de bariones en su cuerpo, no insistas con tal disparate! ¡¿Ves? Por eso lo nuestro no funcionó! ¡Maldita sea, ustedes los hombres son todos iguales!"

Colgando violentamente el aparato, la mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desplomándose en el escritorio.

– "Jodido trabajo…"

Masculló con su voz desganada y difusa. Pasaron dos minutos enteros en silencio hasta que ella finalmente nos notó, alzando la vista.

– "Ese tequila de anoche aún debe estar haciéndome efecto, porque ahora veo arañas Nazis y pajaritos igual de feos."

– "Erm… ¿Doctora? Somos las nuevas reclutas de MON." – Tomé la palabra tímidamente. – "La agente Smith nos envió y…"

– "Ah, claro, las besuconas del tren." – Habló ella sin cambio en su apático estado. – "Sí, ya sé, el chequeo médico obligatorio y todo eso. _Super fucking awesome_ …"

Pesadamente se levantó, con la cabeza caída y un gruñido de incomodidad, como si de una tumba de alzara. Pasándonos de largo, aseguró la salida con llave y encendió la pantalla de su ordenador al tiempo que tomaba lápiz y un bloc de notas. Regresó a su computadora y esa colérica expresión regresó a su rostro.

– "¡Asqueroso cacharro! ¡No quiero actualizar el maldito antivirus ahora! ¡Salir, carajo, salir!" – Gritó a la máquina. – "¡¿Dios mío, por qué rayos seguimos usando Windows XP en este jodido lugar?! ¡Muévete, porquería! ¡No, mi descarga!"

Llena de rabia, propinó un par de puñetazos al escritorio donde el ordenador se asentaba y el doble de improperios a la computadora, logrando que varios objetos cayeran al suelo, incluyendo un pastel a medio comer. ¡Gran Arachne! ¡Es igual que Saukki, pero más negra! En su afán de seguir desquitándose con los objetos de oficina, ella golpeó con demasiada fuerza un elevado archivero, provocando que este le cayera encima. El pesado mueble metálico la aplastó por completo sin compasión, causando que su cabeza rodara hasta nuestros pies. Naturalmente, como una siempre hace en situaciones tan cotidianas como esa, perdimos absolutamente la calma.

– ¡Por todo el Monter Olimpo! ¡Se mató la loca!" – Declaré horrorizada. – "¡Ay, mamá! ¡Ay, mamá!"

"¡ _Fuckfuckfuck_! ¡La maldita nos dejó encerradas!" – Espetó la castaña mientras intentaba abrir infructuosamente la puerta.

– "¡Cetania, rápido, haz algo, no podemos dejarla así!"

– "¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres la que sabe lidiar con decapitadas!"

– "¡Al menos toma las llaves para poder salir de aquí! ¡Están en su bolso!"

– "¡No pienso tocar un cadáver! ¡Hazlo tú, imagina que es esa pitufo!"

– "¡No compares a Lala con esta chiflada!"

– "¿A quién estás llamando chiflada, patas flacas?" – Cuestionó la doctora.

– "¡A esa dement…! ¡AY, MAMÁ! ¡PUEDE HABLAR!" – Salté del espanto. – "¡Diosita Araña, protégeme!"

– "¡Por supuesto que puedo hablar, idiota!" – Replicó la cabeza en el piso. – "¡Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y quítenme esto de encima!"

– "¿A-acaso es usted una dullahan?" – Preguntó temblorosa la rapaz.

– "¿Dullahan? ¡No, tetas aguadas, soy una zombi! ¡Ya, levanten el archivero!" – Ordenó impaciente.

Obedeciendo, retiramos el pesado objeto de su cuerpo, descubriéndolo en su mayoría intacto, salvo por su brazo izquierdo, que se desprendió. Ya sé que no debería asustarme de ver una cabeza parlante desde que vivo con Lala, pero la mujer luce completamente humana, sin indicios de ser extraespecie. Incluso Zombina posee diversas costuras y cortes en su cuerpo que la denotan como una liminal. Y descarté que fuera una segadora porque su piel no es azul.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿existirán las dullahan negras? ¿Vienen en diferentes tonalidades como los Power Rangers? ¿Los diferentes colores significan diferentes poderes? ¿Si junto todas, se transforman en una Súper Dullahan?

– "¡Hey, tú, zanquilarga! ¡Despierta!" – Su voz me sacó del trance. – "¡Te dije que me pasaras el hilo!"

– "¿Eh, qué? ¡Ah! ¡C-claro, enseguida, señora!" – Rápidamente comencé la búsqueda frenética del mencionado objeto. – "¿Dónde lo guarda?"

– "Primer cajón de mi escritorio, frasquito verde."

– "Vale. Ah, aquí está." – Se lo ofrecí mientras Cetania sostenía su brazo.

– "¿Estás ciega de los seis ojos o algo así?" – Dijo con tono ofendido. – "¡Te pedí hilo porque se me acabó en primer lugar! ¡Sólo tengo una mano y tu amiga no tiene siquiera! ¡Insértalo en el huequito del alfiler primero, descerebrada!"

– "¡S-sí, por supuesto!" – Me apresuré a realizar la acción. Ya lista, se lo entregué a la impaciente doctora.

– " _Thanks, Spidey_. Yo puedo desde aquí. _Thanks_ , Cetania."

– " _Anytime, Doc._ " – Respondió la americana.

Con celeridad, la no-muerta terminó de coser su extremidad, ya habiéndolo hecho con su cabeza con anterioridad. Después de un par de flexiones para comprobar la eficacia de su técnica, volvió a reanudar su trabajo.

– "Gracias de nuevo, chicas. Lamento lo de hace un rato, pero estos últimos días casi provocan una segunda muerte." – Ofreció su mano. – "Soy Saadia Redguard, gusto en conocerlas."

– "Aria Jaëgersturm. Igualmente."

– "Ya sabe quién soy, Doc." – Comentó la falconiforme. – "¿Mencionó que estudió en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts?

– "Así es, soy de Chicago pero por suerte me admitieron en el MIT. ¿Qué hay de ti, pajarita, de dónde provienes?"

– "Montana, cerca del lago Saint Mary."

– "¿En serio? No pareces un taxón común del Parque de los Glaciares."

– "Soy adoptada, quizás provengo del sur."

– "Tiene sentido. ¿Y tú, Aria? ¿La base lunar del Tercer Reich?"

– "Sparassus. Y no, no soy una Nacionalsocialista, así nos vestimos."

– "Oh, ya veo. La irresponsable de Smith no me dio muchos detalles de ustedes, así que perdonen si desconozco algunas cosas. La mayoría de la información la obtengo de los medios exteriores."

– "Como ese infame beso." – Mencioné. – "Aprovecho para aclarar que todo eso fue un malentendido. Cetania y yo no somos pareja."

– "No oficialmente…" – Musitó en voz muy baja la aludida.

– "¿De verdad? Lucían muy apasionadas, en más de ocho ángulos diferentes." – Rió Saadia. – "¿Sabían que ' _How Deep is your Love_ ' de los Bee Gees calza perfectamente con ese momento? YouTube y Facebook sí."

– "¿No deberíamos estar realizando un chequeo médico?" – Sugerí.

– "Oh, cierto. Manos a la obra." – Se incorporó a tomar de nuevo lápiz y papel. – "Bueno, desnúdense."

– "¿Eh?" – Cuestionamos la halcón y yo.

– "Tranquilas, por eso le puse llave a la puerta. No se imaginan cuantas veces me han interrumpido cuando tengo a un paciente con el trasero al aire. Así empiezan los chismes."

– "¿P-pero, ahora?" – Pregunté nerviosa.

– "Tranquila, alemana. Soy una profesional, no una pervertida." – Declaró Redguard.

Odio cuando mis propias palabras se tornan contra mí.

– "Sí, pero… ¿Las dos, aquí mismo? ¿No podemos hacerlo por separado?" – Insistí.

– "¿Qué? ¿Se recontra-lengüetearon y tienen pena de verse en cueros? Por favor."

– "Por mí no hay problema." – Expresó la castaña con un brillo en sus ojos. ¡Ahora ya no tienes miedo, ¿verdad, pajarucha?!

– "¿Ves? Tu novia no protesta." – Rió la doctora. – "Anda, que el tiempo es oro."

– "D-d-de acuerdo…" – Acepté resignada. – "¡Pero tienes que voltearte, Cetania!

– "¡Ay, vamos, flaca! ¡No me salgas tan puritana ahora!"

– "¡S-s-sabes que soy fiel a Lala!"

– "¿Oh? ¿Acaso admites que no podrás resistirte una vez admires mi belleza al natural?" – Sonrió provocativamente. – "Bueno, tus preocupaciones son muy válidas, arañita. Este cuerpazo es simplemente de-li-chio-cho."

– "De acuerdo, niñas, dejen su parloteo y desvístanse." – Ordenó la mujer de verdes ojos. – " _Miss Montana_ , tu primero."

– " _¡Yes, ma'am!_ " – Afirmó la emplumada.

Me giré rápidamente. Por mucho que deseara deleitarme con la figura de la arpía, este no era lugar ni momento para ello. De acuerdo, sé que tales exámenes son comunes en instituciones como esta, de hecho, me realizaban uno cada seis meses en Sparassus cuando me uní a la policía… ¡Pero era en privado! Es como si Saadia estuviera del lado de la rapaz, o quizás en realidad sí era una pervertida. ¡Agh, los americanos sólo son problemas! Escuché claramente la vestimenta de la halcona caer al suelo y un chiflido por parte del médico.

– "¿No estás usando ropa interior?" – Se extrañó Redguard. – "Sí que eres entusiasta. Bien, extiende las alas y aspira profundo."

¡Demonios, Cetania, ya estabas preparada! ¡Sabía que no ibas a cesar tus sucios intentos por cautivarme! ¡Lala tuvo razón todo este tiempo! Pero no me dejaré seducir, no importa cuánto desee observar con mis propios ojos ese cuerpo gloriosamente esculpido sin obstáculo alguno. Ignoraré los recuerdos de la grandiosa vista de tus posaderas frente a mí en el gimnasio y tu seductor contoneo en el cuarto del hotel, sin contar esa gracia divina con la que libremente te movías en el concierto y en nuestro primer baile. No tengo intención de indagar en mis fantasías donde puedo dar rienda suelta a mis mayores anhelos de poseerte y demostrarte cuanto te amo de la manera más apasionada físicamente posible. ¡No lo lograrás! ¡E ignora que esté babeando!

– "Hey, Montana, ¿puedes menearte un poco? Como favor a una compatriota." – Solicitó la afroamericana.

– " _As you wish, Doc._ "

Esperen, ¿qué?

– "Ah, sí, muy lindo el rebote de tus gemelas. Dime, ¿son naturales?"

– " _That's right_ , Doc. Cien por ciento carne de calidad americana, aprobada por el Departamento Federal de Alimentos y espero, cierta araña en negación."

– "Uhm, ya veo. ¿Qué tal si sacudes un poco esas pompis tan redonditas?"

– "¡Claro!"

Continuaba sin darme la vuelta. El sudor comenzó a apoderarse de mi piel mientras mi corazón hace mucho que aceleró su bombear. ¡¿Qué clase de examen tan fuera de lugar es este?! ¡¿Cómo es que una supuesta egresada del renombrado MIT se presta para estas cosas en primer lugar?! ¡¿Se le pudrió el cerebro al convertirse en zombi o algo así?!

– "Hey, pajarita, ¿puedo tocártelas un poco? Tranquila, tengo mis guantes sanitarios."

– "Mmh… Pues ya que cierta miedosa no desea aprovechar la oportunidad… ¡Éntrale, Saadia!"

¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Nadie puede ponerle las manos encima esos pechos más que yo! Me giré de inmediato, apuntando a la infractora.

– "¡Detente, condenada matasanos de quin…ta…!"

Ni Redguard tenía sus dedos en los senos de Cetania ni esta última se encontraba desnuda, sólo me observaban con una mueca burlona. Volví a caer, completamente. Soy una idiota.

– "No conocí a alguien tan crédula desde ese sujeto que usaba un sombrero de aluminio en las clases de química por miedo a los aliens." – Mencionó la pelinegra. – "¿Por qué tan celosa? ¿No que tú y Montana no eran nada?"

– "¿Por qué se presta para esto, doctora?" – Le interrogué suspirando. – "Es muy poco profesional."

– "¿Sabes que es poco profesional, araña? Mentirme. Soy tu médico, deberías confiar mejor en mí y no intentar negar lo obvio. Te encanta esta arpía y te empeñas en contradecir la evidencia irrefutable."

– "¿Únicamente por eso?"

– "Sí. Parecerá un motivo superficial, pero detesto las falsedades. Gracias a una, terminé perdiendo la vida, mi título y mi trabajo que tanto me costó obtener. Si no fuera por este país, ignoro quién hubiera aceptado a una desempleada en la ruina y literalmente muerta." – Confesó cruzada de brazos. – "¿Ahora entiendes el porqué me molesta tu actitud? No es de mi incumbencia inmiscuirme en la vida sentimental de mis pacientes, pero no trates de convencerme con tus mendacidades, _¿capisce?_ "

– "Supongo. Conozco a alguien que también detesta las mentiras como usted."

– "Entonces ya debes saber cómo me altero cuando las usan conmigo. Como sea, se acabaron los jueguitos, quítate la ropa y terminemos de una buena vez."

– "P-pero… Yo ya tengo novia…"

– "¡¿Y eso qué?! Es sólo un maldito examen físico, no una invitación a que le saltes encima a la emplumada, boba. Anda, que mi paciencia no es infinita." – Meneó su cabeza. – "Estas mujeres de hoy…"

Una suave extremidad alada se colocó en mi hombro.

– "Aria, tranquila, ella tiene razón, no pasará nada. Es parte del trabajo, ni modo."

– "Bien… de acuerdo." – Exhalé. – "Es sólo que…"

– "Deseabas que nuestra primera vez fuera un momento mágico, lo sé. Yo también esperaba algo mucho más íntimo contigo." – Sonrió en resignación. – "La vida no siempre nos da lo que pedimos."

– "Siento que fuera de esta manera, Cetania."

– "No importa, ya podremos repetir la experiencia en un mejor ambiente. Sólo nosotras dos."

– "Sí, sí, la malvada Saadia les arruinó su preciado momento romántico, blah blah." – Declaró sardónicamente Redguard. – "Demonios, ni las novelas latinas son tan melosas como ustedes. ¿Podemos proseguir, tortolitas?"

Suspirando, empezamos a deshacernos de nuestra indumentaria. El pulso se me aceleraba al tiempo que la voladora se descubría con cada prenda menos en su posesión. Desabotoné mi saco y mi camisa tímidamente al tiempo que mi compañera removía con destreza su camiseta, revelando un hermoso sostén de encaje rojo, apenas pudiendo contener su generoso busto estadounidense. Los semi-marcados músculos de sus brazos denotaban la fuerza que la castaña poseía sin hacerle perder su perfecta feminidad. Su estómago también mostraba un ligero aspecto atlético. Continuamos con el resto hasta quedar en ropa interior. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, quedando en silencio por varios segundos, hesitando en dar el siguiente paso.

Sonreímos.

No tenía caso batallar algo que nosotras queríamos hacer desde hace tiempo. Sin dilación, removí mi sujetador al igual que la falconiforme. Admito que el corazón me dio un salto al admirar sus preciosos pechos andar libres, erguiéndose majestuosamente y destellando juventud. Una curvatura excelente, una visible firmeza y unos apetitosos pezones rosaditos los consagraban en el templo de la magnificencia divina. Salivé sin pensarlo y mi temperatura aumentó al instante. Era el paraíso.

– "Que hermosas." – Exclamé con sinceridad.

– "Gracias, Aria. Me encantan también las tuyas."

Animadas, las bragas cayeron al piso. Volví a verla, disfrutando la atractiva vista de sus generosas caderas y esas poderosas piernas cubiertas de escamas aviares. Su glabra feminidad lucía tan tentadora y radiante como la había imaginado infinidad de veces en mis eróticas fantasías. No necesito mencionar que nuestro sonrojo solo era superado en intensidad por nuestros pulsos acelerados y la dureza diamantina que los botones carnosos de nuestras glándulas mamarias exhibieron. Estábamos tan sincronizadas en pensamiento que nos relamimos los labios y la respiración se entrecortaba al mismo ritmo. Los ojos nos brillaban apasionadamente como las cazadoras que éramos. Otro segundo más y…

– "¿Saben? Si esto fuera una película pornográfica, yo también me desnudaría y empezaríamos a besuquearnos desvergonzadamente. Y después de casi tres años sin hacerlo, la idea no suena nada mal." – Habló de repente Saadia. – "Pero mi libido es tan fría como el corazón de mi ex, así que se joden. Dejen ya su safismo _soft-core_ y prosigamos con los análisis, ¿quieren?"

 _Scheisse_ , de vuelta a la realidad. Suspirando, le dejamos a la doctora hacer su trabajo. Revisión de ojos, lengua, reflejos, medir el pulso, estatura, lo regular. Evité hacer contacto físico con la rapaz, ya que un simple roce podría desatar mi instinto que sólo me reservo para Lala. Pensar en lo que violentamente la segadora nos haría si llegara a romper mi promesa de nuevo fue más que suficiente motivación para controlarme. Redguard sacó una cinta métrica de su cajón y tomó nuestras medidas.

– "92-53-84" – Recitaba ella obteniendo las mías. – "Estás bien conservada, patas largas. ¿Cuántas admiradoras desde que te hiciste famosa?"

– "Sólo dos, mi novia y esta molesta avechucha."

– "¿Jugando partida doble, arañita?"

– "Más bien, su pareja dizque-oficial y yo estamos compitiendo." – Aclaró la arpía. – "Pero yo ganaré al final, por mucho que ella lo niegue."

– "¿Qué intentas, Jaëgersturm? ¿Un _ménage à trois_?" – Cuestionó entre risas la pelinegra.

– "¡Yuck! ¡Ni se te ocurra, flaca!" – Exclamó la emplumada. – "¡Prefiero que me inyecten el trasero con una jeringa gigante a compartirte con esa pitufo!"

– "Pitufo…" – Rió Saadia. – "¿La otra es una gnómida o algo así?"

– "Es una dullahan y se llama Lala." – Aseveré. – "La más hermosa que existe en este universo."

– "Si ella es la más bonita, no me imagino a las feas." – Se mofó la castaña.

– "Una Abismal, ¿no?" – Pronunció la afroamericana sin inmutarse. – "O están locas o no les importas. ¿Cuál de ellas es la tal Lala?"

– "Lo suficientemente pirada para enamorarse de esta araña." – Se burló Cetania, luego se pausó porque también se llamó demente sin querer. – "No, esperen…"

– "Por el pico muere la arpía." – Se carcajeó la graduada del MIT. – "En fin, ven, Montana, necesito tus medidas."

– "¿Puedo preguntar para que las necesita en primer lugar, doc?" – Le pregunté.

– "¿Smith no les dijo nada?"

– "Es Smith, ¿usted qué cree?"

– "Ugh, esa Kuroko, en verdad no cambia. Bien, es simplemente para asegurarnos que sus nuevos uniformes le calcen a la perfección. Sí, ya sé que no soy sastre, pero el departamento ha sufrido de varios recortes en estos últimos meses y necesitamos expandir un poco nuestros campos de trabajo. Créanme, aquí una aprende a tener más usos que una navaja suiza."

– "Ni que lo diga, doc." – Opinó la rapaz. – "Me sorprendí al descubrir que solamente cinco personas conformaban el escuadrón MON y eran las encargadas de básicamente toda el área de Tokio."

– "Correcto, Montana. No culpo a Smith por ser tan distraída en ocasiones, realmente estamos atestados hasta el cuello." – Asintió Redguard. – "95-55-85. Ustedes dos tienen más tetas que nalgas, ¿saben?"

– "Yo ni trasero tengo." – Respondí. – "¿Ya pronto terminaremos?"

– "Sí, prácticamente ya terminé." – Confirmó anotando los datos. – "En fin, gracias por alegrarme la vista un rato, pero ya me aburrí. Vestidas, señoritas."

– "Fue un placer encuerarnos para su goce." – Repliqué con sarcasmo. – "¿Al menos estamos sanas?"

– "Supongo. Estás algo flaca, pero es inherente a tu especie, aunque te sugiero algo de músculo en los brazos. Y tú, Montana, ya sé que quieres conservar tu aerodinámica forma, pero recomiendo que no uses sostenes tan pequeños, vas a lastimar a tus bebitas a la larga. ¿Ambas entendieron?"

– "Afirmativo." – Contestamos al unísono.

– " _Good._ " – Repentinamente apuntó a la puerta. – "¡Hey, ese tipo nos está espiando!"

Volteamos de inmediato, intentando cubrirnos de cualquier ojo indiscreto, pero descubrimos que la entrada no contaba con vidrio visible alguno, estando completamente tapado por una muy negra cortina plegable. Antes que pudiéramos procesarlo, sentimos un par de pinchazos en nuestros posteriores, haciéndonos saltar y gritar a todo pulmón, especialmente a mi amiga.

– "¡Ay! ¡¿Y eso que fue?!" – Exigió saber una adolorida Cetania. – "¡Ow, ow!"

– "Inhibidores de hormonas." – Dijo Saadia retirando las jeringas. – "Hoy es luna llena y no quiero que anden de calentonas en la noche."

– "Ouch. No era necesario, ¿sabe?" – Me quejé tallando mis glúteos humanoides. – "Lo primero que nos enseñan en Sparassus al alcanzar la pubertad, es a controlar nuestros instintos durante el plenilunio."

– "A mí también." – Se unió la oriunda de Montana. – "Una cazadora debe poder mantener a raya la influencia selenita. ¡Ay, mi pobre colita!"

– "Estoy segura que sí, ¿pero acaso creen poder controlarse estando tan cerca la una de la otra?"

– "¿Eh? Bueno… ¿Sí?" – Replicamos las dos.

– "Díganme, ¿cuándo emigraron a este país?"

– "Bueno, hace un par de semanas, al igual que Cetania." – Respondí.

– "Como lo imaginaba, después de la última luna. Si no me equivoco, no sufrieron tanto por ello debido a la falta de estímulo. Sé que las especies monogénero prohíben el safismo al considerarlo un detrimento para su supervivencia, así que estoy segura que tuvieron que reprimirse o recurrir a la autosatisfacción durante esos momentos. Pero ahora, ya libres para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones, cualquier clase de entrenamiento será inútil."

– "Disculpe, ¿pero no cree que exagera?" – Opinó la falconiforme.

– "¿Realmente? Hace unos minutos ustedes dos se hacían el amor con la mirada y eso que el poder del satélite natural aún no empieza a tener efecto." – Aseveró Redguard convencida. – "Junto con los reptiles, los demonios y varias clases de mamíferos, las arpías y las arachnes son las especies más libidinosas que existen. Y ya que las dos declararon estar enamoradas… Bueno, ¿necesito decir más?"

– "Soy una soldado, puedo soportarlo." – Aseguré. – "¿Ya podemos irnos?"

– " _Yeah, yeah. Get the fuck out of here._ " – Gesticuló con el pulgar. – "Y le avisan a las demás que también vengan por su dosis. No quiero que se repita el incidente con Tio. El _Snoo-Snoo_ no es tan divertido como lo pintan."

Vestidas y aún con el posterior adolorido, nos retiramos a la salida. Le avisé a mi compañera que se adelantara a la oficina de Smith, ya que necesitaba hacer una consulta privada con Saadia. Con ella fuera de vista, tomé le mano de la profesional de Chicago.

– " _Danke schön_ , _Ärztin_."

– "De nada, Aria. Es un placer ayudarte."

– "Pero, ¿cómo supo que yo le pediría…?

– "Una vez fui tan ambiciosa como tú, Jaëgersturm. Cuando estuve a punto de lograr mi objetivo, la tentación me llevó a arruinarlo por completo. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Las mentiras que inventamos para negar nuestra estupidez. Yo las usé y también las sufrí demasiadas veces." – Expresó con mueca triste. – "¿Quieres un consejo? Siempre trata de ser sincera con tu pareja, aunque no te favorezca; La honestidad y la confianza son los pilares de una relación estable."

– "Como diga, doctora."

– "Sandy." – Aclaró. – "Mis amigos me dicen Sandy."

– "Claro. Gracias, Sandy."

– "De nada. Ya vete, araña, quiero estar sola y amargada un rato." – Rió ella. – "Me saludas a la tal Lala. Y suerte con tu sueño."

Un apretón de manos final y me despedí de la chica. A pesar de su tan extraña actitud, es buena persona y, afortunadamente, comprensiva. A mitad del camino, _The Trooper_ de Iron Maiden sonó en mi celular, anunciando una llamada. Pensé que era alguna de mis antiguas jefas queriendo informar del estado de sus nupcias, pero el número era desconocido. Aceptando que podría ser solo algún error de marcado, contesté.

– "Esta es Aria Jaëgersturm, _Guten Tag_."

– " _¿A chuisle?_ "

– "¡ _Spatzi_! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!"

– "Intenté comunicarme con la agente del gobierno, pero no respondía. Recurrí a solicitar tu número llamando a tus antiguas superiores."

– "Ya veo. ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a alguien en la casa? Se lo facilité a _Herr Kommandant_ por si las dudas."

– "No me encuentro en nuestra morada y desconozco la nueva secuencia numérica que le fue asignada."

– "¿Eh? ¿Pues de donde me llamas?"

– "El restaurante _Aizawa_. Me aceptaron."

– "¿De verdad? ¡Eso es grandioso, _Spatzi_!" – Exclamé jubilosa. – "¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¿Tuviste dificultad?"

– "Para nada. Mio me instó a probar mis habilidades culinarias y quedó satisfecha con mi trabajo."

– "Eres grande, Lala. ¿Cuándo empiezas?"

– "Mañana, justo ahora mi nueva superior está terminando de revisar mis papeles. ¿Cómo estás tú, _A chuisle_? Confío en que fuiste admitida en MON."

– "Correcto, linda. Ya soy la nueva integrante del escuadrón justiciero." – Me reí. – "Justo ahora, Cetania y yo acabamos de terminar el examen médico. Y resulta que una de nuestras compañeras es una empusa. Es un fastidio, pero espero logremos convivir sin desear degollarnos. Aparte de eso, sin novedad en el frente."

– "¿Llegarás a tiempo para la cena?"

– "Oh, sobre eso…" – Titubeé antes de proseguir. – "Linda, escucha… Smith nos informó que deberemos residir en Tokio por al menos una semana. Mañana deberé pasar a recoger algunas de mis cosas."

– "¿Una semana?"

– "Sí. Créeme, también es inesperado para mí. Lo siento, Lala."

– "Aria…" – Pausó un momento. – "Estás consciente sobre el estado del astro selenita esta noche, ¿verdad?"

– "Ah, claro. No te preocupes, _Spatzi_. La doctora Sandy nos aplicó una buena dosis de medicina anti-cochinadas." – Reí débilmente. – "Relájate, no me pasará nada. Estoy entrenada para resistir la luna llena. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Soy una criatura de la Eterna Oscuridad, completamente inmune a cualquier extraño efecto que una roca espacial pueda desatar sobre los mortales. Pero… ¿Crees que esa peste alada podrá contenerse?"

– "Descuida, Sandy se encargó de vacunarla plenamente. Te garantizo que no intentará nada, es una promesa."

– "De acuerdo, confío en tu palabra, Aria."

– "¿Y tú estarás bien sin mí esta noche? Vives con otras seis desquiciadas y no confío mucho en que Rachnera o Suu logren mantenerse civiles, por mucho que parezcan haber cambiado."

– "Puedo defenderme perfectamente de sus lascivos intentos, _A chuisle_. Además, aunque suene irónico después de lo anterior, ten un poco más de fe en ellas; Incluso con su juicio nublado por el instinto, estoy segura que sabrán respetar nuestra relación."

– "Sí, supongo tienes razón." – Exhalé. –"De todas formas, mantén agua e insecticida a la mano por si las moscas."

– "Y tú cuídate de los avances de esa molesta arpía. Entonces, ¿mañana vienes?"

– "Eso parece, aún tienen que darnos el resto de la información. En cualquier caso, mi número es… ¿Tienes papel a la mano?"

– "Podré recordarlo perfectamente, _A chuisle_."

– " _Sehr gut_. El número es 08-014-044-463. Lo tendré encendido toda la noche por si me necesitas."

– "Entendido. Creo que también deberé adoptar un teléfono portátil para mantenernos comunicadas en el futuro."

– "Me parece perfecto. Cuando regrese, te buscaremos uno. Y ahora, aunque me encantaría seguir platicando contigo, me temo que se hace tarde y debo volver a mi labor."

– "Sí, entiendo. En ese caso, adiós, _A chuisle_. Te amo. Y por favor, mantente a salvo."

– "También te amo, _Spatzi_. Cuídate mucho. _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– " _¡Slán go fóill!_ "

Lanzándole un sonoro beso por el auricular y oprimiendo el botón rojo en la pantalla del móvil, finalicé la charla. Dioses Olímpicos y Abismales, protejan a mi segadora de toda limo y tejedora. Y gracias, por permitirle hallar otro empleo. Luego de un minuto, llegué a la oficina de Kuroko y me reencontré con la rapaz, esperando de manera solitaria. Parece que la agente y esa execrable empusa no habían regresado aún.

– "Y, ¿de qué hablaron tú y la negra, flaca?"

– "Le gusté demasiado y me dio su número telefónico." – Bromeé. – "¿Estás bien, 'Montana'?"

– "Recontra bien, nada como ser pinchada de la nada. Hey, y por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu primera noche de luna?"

– "No recuerdo nada antes de ello, pero al día siguiente desperté desnuda en medio del monte, cubierta de sangre y con un jabalí destrozado a mi lado. Es lo cotidiano en Sparassus. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Aunque no lo creas, me sucedió lo mismo. Escapé de noche y, en la mañana, tenía las plumas empapadas de sangre de wapití y dos borregos cimarrones. Tuve suerte, algunas decidían probar su habilidad con presas más grandes y terminaban como la cena de un oso grizzli. Pero debes admitir que toda esa energía liberada en el cuerpo se siente genial."

– "Te comprendo, esa descarga de adrenalina tan repentina y la idílica sensación de tus sentidos al máximo es demasiado irresistible, ¿cierto?"

– "Exacto, es como alcanzar el nirvana de las cazadoras; Simplemente adictivo." – Manifestó la arpía. – "¿Qué hacías para soportarlo cuando ya lo controlabas mejor?"

– "Me dormía temprano o…" – Me sonrojé ligeramente. – "Bueno, llegué a conocer muy bien mis dedos. Cuando estaba en las barracas de la _Schutzpolizei_ , respiraba por mi abdomen para evitar que el olor de las feromonas de mis compañeras me descontrolara. Era la única con problemas para dormir en esos días."

– "Es inusual que no te negaras a contestar tan honestamente, rubia. ¿Segura que no te inyectaron drogas?"

– "Ya nos vimos desnudas y le soltamos toda la sopa a Saadia, ¿Qué caso tiene el guardarte secretos, pajarita? Especialmente ahora que trabajaremos juntas. Además, confío en ti."

– "Me alegra que decidas ser más honesta contigo, flaca. En verdad lo aprecio." – Sonrió. – "¿Quieres saber que hacía yo para calmar mi deseo?"

– "¿Te sentabas en una roca alargada?" – Bromeé. – "¿O te tallabas contra algo sólido?"

La castaña solo sonrió y se acostó boca arriba, extendida en el suelo. Pronto, alzó sus piernas al aire y empezó a levantar también su torso. Con destreza, fue doblando su cuerpo por la mitad, como una contorsionista experimentada, hasta lograr insólitamente juntar su parte baja con su rostro, cruzando sus piernas detrás de su cuello. Mientras yo la observaba anonadada, ella me guiñó y le dio un beso a su propia entrepierna. Las habilidades de la americana no cesaban de asombrarme.

"¿Cómo logras eso sin romperte la espalda, pajarucha?"

– "Ya sabes que las aves suelen tener más vértebras en sus cuellos y les permiten girar la cabeza casi por completo, ¿verdad? Pues en mi caso, una gran flexibilidad corporal es mi cualidad. ¿Sorprendida?

– "No sé si sentirme maravillada, asustada o excitada. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

– "Intentando hallar un lugar para esconderme después de hacer enojar a mi maestra de caza. Un pequeño hueco entre un cúmulo de rocas fue mi diminuto refugio contra la ira de la instructora. No sabes cuantas veces me salvé de una buena tunda."

– "Impresionante." – Contesté aún estupefacta. – "Y decía que Lala era la única capaz de probarse a sí misma."

– "Bueno, mi técnica requiere más esfuerzo que simplemente removerse la cabeza vulgarmente." – Contestó sacando la lengua. – "Como sea, debiste ver cuando la vieja Palakya me descubrió en esta pose, creyó que estaba poseída por algún espíritu maligno y batallé para convencerla de no realizarme un exorcismo con la chamán de la tribu."

– "¿Alguna vez te encontró 'jugando'?"

– "No, pero Atseelia sí. Tuve que ser su esclava personal por una semana para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Desde eso aprendí a elegir mejor mis horarios."

– "¿Jamás te has quedado atascada? Demonios, me pregunto si no te sientes incómoda en este momento."

– "Nah, puedo estar así por horas. Espera, ¿por qué estamos hablando sólo de mí? Cuéntame, araña, aparte de tus manos, ¿de qué otra forma sueles pulirte la perla?"

Ella y sus eufemismos, pero así la quiero. Continué.

– "Mis pedipalpos son excelentes para estimularse discretamente, pero son igual de afilados que mis garras. Prefiero restregarme con algo… O alguien."

– "Bien, ya que Pitufina no está aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechas este bistec estadounidense?"- Guiñó.

– "Te hace falta otra jeringa en el trasero, urraca calenturienta."

– "No finjas, _Blondie_. Casi me devorabas en la clínica con los ojos. Despediste feromonas como un volcán apenas me viste en ropa interior. Tu cuerpo no me engaña, nena."

– "No lo negaré, pero ya sabes que le soy fiel a mi irlandesa. ¿Y qué pasó con tu promesa de no más provocaciones de esta naturaleza?"

– "Juré demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, y eso es lo que hago ahora. ¿Qué te parece simplemente darme un par de nalgadas? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver mi posterior rebotar."

– "Sabes que no lo haré, pájara boba."

– "Ash, no eres divertida, flaca." – Torció la boca. – "En fin, suficiente de hacerme bolita. Ni que fuera Samus Aran."

La halcón trató de incorporarse, pero no lo logró. Volvió a intentar y obtuvo el mismo nulo resultado.

– "Aria, creo… Creo que me entumí…" – Me miró preocupada.

– "¿Eh? ¿No se supone que eres flexible y todo eso?"

– "Sí, pero esta vez olvidé calentar los músculos… No puedo zafarme."

– "Únicamente eres problemas, yanqui descerebrada. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

– "Trata de liberar primero mis piernas, con cuidado."

– "Bien." – Me bajé hasta su nivel, que era muy bajo con ella convertida en esfera. – "¿Así?"

– "Sí, así mismo. ¡Espera, no tan rápido!"

– "Vale, iré un poco más lento."

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió y la tímida Manako entró a escena, encontrándose con un par de conocidas lesbianas en una estrafalaria pose, sumamente comprometedora. La joven cíclope tomó la misma movilidad de una pétrea estatua al instante y transcurrieron largos e incómodos segundos en silencio, mientras tanto, la rapaz y yo nos debatíamos entre continuar nuestra tarea de destrabar a la castaña o intentar regresarle las señales de vida a la francotiradora. Antes de que pudiéramos decidirnos, Doppel se hizo presente.

– "Hey, Mana-chan, ¿por qué tard…?" – También se detuvo al observarnos.

Con cero oportunidad de dejarnos explicar, la Abismal usó su largo cabello para impactar la espalda de la emplumada a manera de látigo, restaurando su movilidad en un parpadeo y haciéndole gritar tan fuerte que Manako recobró el conocimiento y se alejó corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

– "¡N-no es lo que crees!" – Me apresuré a aclarar. – "¡Cetania quedó entumida y trataba de ayudarle a…!"

– "Ahórrense las excusas y diríjanse a la sala de entrenamiento 1-A." – Respondió la cambiaformas manteniendo la compostura. – "Tercer nivel, izquierda de la máquina de frituras, olor a pólvora. Apresúrense."

– "¡Sí, señora!" – Nos retiramos.

– "Y una última cosa, reclutas." – Nos detuvo a medio camino. – "Sólo por ser novatas, lo omitiré esta vez; Pero les recuerdo que la única que juega bromas así a mi equipo, soy yo. Ahora fuera de mi vista."

Huimos del lugar sin dejar rastro. Doppel no alzó su voz en ningún momento ni dejó que el estoicismo facial le abandonara, pero había algo en ella que simplemente nos causó aterradores escalofríos de pies a cabeza. Era como si el horror mismo fuera a emanar detrás de esa oscura piel y pretendiera consumir nuestras indefensas almas. Ignoro la estructura jerárquica Abismal, pero comienzo a entender cómo una inmortal como Lala puede temerle a una criatura de tan inocente apariencia. Intentando despejar esa monstruosa idea mi mente, arribamos al lugar indicado y una eufórica Zombina nos dio la bienvenida.

– "¡Hola, estrellitas! ¿Se divirtieron con la excéntrica Saadia?" – Rió ella. – "¿Cuál truco usó para inyectarlas en esta ocasión? ¿El de hacerlas voltear al otro lado o el de ponerles cloroformo en la nariz?"

– "La primera." – Replicó la arpía. – "Espera, ¿eso se lo hace a todo el mundo?"

– "¡Ja! La matasanos puede engañar al zorro más astuto. Me encanta cuando te saca toda la información fingiendo que no le importas." – Declaró la pelirroja haciendo girar una pistola con su dedo. – "También es una pervertida de primer nivel. Ojalá no les haya obligado a desnudarse, la muy sucia tiene cámaras grabando todo el tiempo para su uso personal. La Capitana les advirtió, ¿verdad?"

– "¡¿Qué qué?!" – Exclamé.

– "Como sea, tomen un arma y vayamos a entrenar su puntería." – Indicó la zombi. – "Su amiga, la grillita, las lleva esperando impacientemente desde hace rato. ¿Prefieren automáticas o semi?"

– "Soy una empusa." – Aclaró Dyne, levantándose de su asiento. – "Le pido que no confunda mi especie, si no es molestia."

– "Sí, eso. Bien, ¿Cuál juguete prefieren, niñas? ¿Pistolas, carabinas, lanzacohetes?" – Preguntó la no-muerta. – "Tengo armas de protones, pero esas son para mí uso personal."

– "Fuera de bromas, _Fräulein_ Zombina, ¿Por qué la galería de tiro interior se encuentra en este piso?" – Cuestioné extrañada.

– "Oye, yo sólo trabajo aquí y sigo órdenes, no soy arquitecta." – Contestó la aludida. – "Chica griega, ¿me estabas hablando hace rato de que te gustan las escopetas?"

– "Correcto, señora." – Afirmó la mantis. – "Mi especialidad era el combate cercano y el uso de explosivos."

– "¡Ja! ¡Eres de las mías, mantisita! ¿Nada como estar en el centro de la acción, cierto?" – Le dio un codazo a una algo incómoda pelinegra. – "Y ustedes, enamoradas, ¿algo que les interese?"

Iba a corregirla sobre la situación sentimental con mi amiga emplumada, pero no tendría caso con esta cabeza hueca.

– "Yo usaba una copia de una Karabiner 98K." – Alcé mi mano. – "También he disparado imitaciones Sparassedianas de la MP40 y el STG-44."

– "Joder, araña, ¿en qué era geológica se quedó atrapada tu nación?" – Interrogó la pelirroja. – "¿Tenían chozas de piedra como los cavernarios o algo así?"

– "Sólo el ejército recibía armamento moderno. Las policías no necesitábamos herramientas tan actuales ya que el crimen era casi inexistente." – Encogí mis brazos.

– "¿Al menos estás familiarizada con las contemporáneas?"

– "Claro. Nuestros cartuchos son los mismos que los usados por la JSDF y casi todo el resto del planeta."

– "Excelente. ¿Y tú, Cetania? ¿Puedes usar un arma en primer lugar?"

– "¿Las de los videojuegos y de la feria cuentan?" – Respondió la susodicha.

– "No me rompas la cabeza, pajarita." – Disintió Zombina con la cabeza, suspirando. – "Bien, supongo que necesitaremos recurrir a la artillería pesada si queremos que estén al día cuanto antes. Por suerte, nos encargamos de traer a la mejor en ese campo."

– "¿A qué se refiere, señora?" – Cuestionó la griega.

– "¡Se refiere a mí, insecto!" – Mencionó una vocecita detrás de nosotras.

Las tres volteamos para encontrarnos con la gris y fría pared del inmueble. Espero que su as bajo la manga no sea una fantasma ventrílocua. Confundidas y viéndonos entre sí, seguimos buscando por el origen de tan chillonas palabras, sin resultados.

– "¡Por aquí, trío de cegatonas!" – Volvió a hablar.

Bajamos la mirada para encontrarnos con la causante. Mis ojos se abrieron y la sangre se me heló como un témpano. Ay, no… ¡Ay, no! Conozco ese rostro tan molesto, ese cabello tan rosa, esos bracitos tan rocosos, ese gorrito tan puntiagudo y ese martillito de plástico tan barato. A pesar de ser tan diminuta, era toda una latosa y una pesada. Sorprendida, exclamé el nombre de esa detestable gnómida.

– "¡Titania!"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este fue uno de esos capítulos que se escriben solitos, y es solo la primera parte.

La doctora Saadia Redguard, como cualquier fan de la saga _The Elder Scrolls_ habrá notado ya, es una referencia al juego _Skyrim_. ¿Y cómo una brillante científica egresada del famoso MIT terminó de médico general en MON, se preguntarán? Bueno, ese es uno de los misterios que quedan a la imaginación del público.

En fin, ojalá les haya agradado el leerlo tanto como a mí el escribirlo. No olviden que sus comentarios, reseñas y quejas son siempre bienvenidos. Un saludo al compañero **Alther** , a cuya historia referencié en este episodio, y a **Arconte** , quien logró adivinar que Titania volvería a aparecer. Hmm… Debería ocultar mejor mis pistas, un día voy a terminar revelando que Smith es en realidad una futanari o que Suu está detrás de los ataques… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Dije eso en voz alta?!

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima y cuídense de las doctoras zombis! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	33. No es fácil entrenar (Parte 2)

**NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Bienvenidos, queridos súbditos! ¡Su Eterna Diosa, la Impoluta Meroune Lorelei les agradece su lealtad!

Ignoro quién se esté comiendo mis galletas energéticas o aspirando mis polvos mágicos, pero nada de eso evitará que continúe mi plan de conquista universal, comenzando con el control mental a base de nimias historias con nulo valor literario, así que empecemos de una buena vez. ¡Argh, necesito mi dosis diaria! ¡Mi nariz está más seca que la imaginación de Flake-san! ¡Guardias, busquen en todo el palacio!

Y antes que se me olvide, Flake-san hizo un (horrible) dibujo versión chibi del nuevo escuadrón MON. Porque todo es mejor con chibis:

tinyurl PUNTO com/jgyj6wq

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡Cuando la Gran Sirena habla, la existencia entera escucha!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

* * *

 _¡Titania!_

Justo en el momento cuando las cosas parecen ya lo suficientemente malas, otra aparece para hacerlo aún peor. Primero debo soportar a una empusa gruñona, y ahora, esa molesta gnómida que creí nunca volver a ver, resulta ser mi instructora. Un día de estos mi abuela fallecida va a regresar de la tumba sólo para hacerme la vida de cuadritos. Y con mi suerte, eso es muy posible. Suspirando, volví a echarle una mirada a esa pequeñísima sabandija de rosados cabellos, quien me observaba con esos igualmente rosados ojos de desagrado. Su fruncido ceño y brazos cruzados lucían menos intimidantes gracias a su diminuto tamaño.

– "¡Tú!" – Me apuntó la gnomo. – "¡Grandulona maleducada, te vuelvo a encontrar! ¡Vas a ver!"

Sin demorarse, ella corrió con su martillito en mano en mi dirección. No me preocupé, puesto que un pedazo de plástico difícilmente tendría efecto en mi dura quitina. Con un grito de batalla de su parte, la enana me propinó un fuerte golpe en una pata delantera. Normalmente ella continuaría su inútil ataque repetidamente hasta reconocer con renuencia que sus intentos son intrascendentales; Sin embargo, su instrumento pareció sufrir una mejora desde la última vez que nos vimos y la herramienta impactó dolorosamente mi extremidad, haciéndome quejarme sonoramente.

– "¡Ay! ¡Chaparra hija de…! ¡Auch!" – Volví a protestar al sentir más furtivos ataques. – "¡Detente, Titania! ¡Ay!"

– "¡No! ¡Esto es por creerte la muy salsa esa vez en el autobús!" –Contestó sin cesar su martilleo. – "¡Y esto es por no respetar a tus superiores!"

– "¡Auch! ¡L-lo siento, pero ya para!"

– "¡Trátame de 'Usted', que no soy tu hermana para andar tuteándome!"

– "¡Ow, ow! ¡P-perdón, Señora, prometo no volver a faltarle el respeto, pero deténgase ahora! ¡Gah!"

– " _¡Nel, ni mergas!_ "

La minúscula chica prosiguió su tarea de castigar al resto de mi cuerpo mientras el resto de las presentes no se molestaban en ocultar su risa. Era increíble como una personita con la altura de dos manzanas pudiera dominar a una gigantesca arachne como yo, pero ese condenado mazo en miniatura era más peligroso que el Mjolnir del mítico Thor. Cuando tuvo lo suficiente, se detuvo y me pateó para cerrar. Satisfecha, regresó jactanciosa a su lugar y con herramienta en su hombro, se dirigió a nosotras tres.

– "¡Escuchen, pedazos de estiércol! ¡Mi nombre es Titania Jättelund! ¡Soy Mexicana y por lo tanto, muy _cabrona_! ¡También soy una militar profesional y les advierto que no pasé de combatir al crimen organizado a entrenar a un trío de perdedoras por mero placer!" – Aseveró con una voz demasiado grave para su insignificante talla. – "¡No vine a admirar sus feos rostros ni a darles ánimos cuando yazcan como alfombras podridas en el suelo como las perras que son! ¡Estoy aquí para convertirlas a ustedes, muñecas de cartón, en las hijas de puta más _chingonas_ y _partemadres_ que este jodido país haya visto! ¡Bajo mi mandato, ustedes entrarán llorando por su abuelita y saldrán exigiendo balas para desayunar!"

Un momento ¡¿Esta liliputiense con complejo Napoleónico habla en serio?! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo mental escribe la historia de mi vida?! ¡¿Y desde cuando los gnomos son especie nativa de Latinoamérica?! Ella siguió con su brioso discurso.

– "¡Ustedes no me agradan y yo tampoco les gustaré! ¡Soy dura como el hierro y me odiarán hasta los huesos! ¡Y todo eso me vale _madres_ , porque yo soy la jefa aquí y ustedes sólo un saco de vómito esperando a romperse!" – Aseguró señalándonos. – "¡Y juro que voy a romperlas! ¡Las quebraré tanto que ni sus dioses podrán salvar sus almas! ¡Y al final, me agradecerán de rodillas por haberlo hecho! ¡¿Me hice entender?!"

– "¡Señora, sí, Señora!" – Respondimos, sorpresivamente intimidadas.

– "¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! ¡Yo puedo echarme gases con más fuerza que sus grititos!" – Vociferó ella. – "¡¿Y se hacen llamar integrantes de MON?! ¡De nuevo, como si tuvieran ovarios, idiotas!"

– "¡SEÑORA, SÍ, SEÑORA!" – Reiteramos.

– " _¡A huevo!_ ¡Así me gusta!" – Sonrió.

¡Santa Arachne Divina! ¡Cada persona nueva que conozco, está más demente que la anterior! ¡Y ninguna se compara con esta psicópata en miniatura con aires de grandeza! Lo peor, tiene la misma altanera actitud que mi antigua instructora en la academia. Si tuviera ocho patas, midiera dos metros sesenta de altura y cargara una fusta, sería la copia perfecta de esa loca. Tiene los pulmones de una dictadora y una infausta personalidad tirana, toda una déspota condensada en reducido envase. ¡Y luego dicen que la Nazi soy yo!

– "Bueno, basuritas, ya saben quién soy." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "Es turno de ponerle título a sus horribles caras. ¡Preséntense por nombre completo y antigua ocupación, ahora!"

– "¡Dyne Nikos!" – Declaró la empusa. Ah, su apellido es como la mítica Niké. – "¡Sub-teniente en la Guardia Costera Helénica!"

– "¡Cetania, guerrera de segunda clase en la tribu _Wankatanka_!"

– "¡Aria Jaëgersturm, _Rottmeister_ en la _Schutzpolizei_!"

– "¿Qué carajos significa todo eso, araña?" – Cuestionó la pequeña opresora.

– "¡Quise decir Cabo en la Policía de Protección local!" – Respondí, nerviosa.

– "A mí me hablas en idioma terrestre o te saco a patadas, ¡¿De acuerdo?!"

– "¡Sí, Señora! ¡Lo lamento, Señora!"

– "Bien. Por lo visto, son tan feas como sus nombres, pero al menos dos de ustedes están familiarizadas con las armas." – Indicó la gnómida. – "Como sea, el entrenamiento será igual de extenuante para todas, así que empecemos. Hora de buscarles una herramienta con qué meter plomo."

– "Disculpe, Señora." – Hablé yo, alzando la mano. – "Usted nos enseñará a refinar nuestras habilidades con las armas, ¿cierto?"

– "Eso ya debería haber quedado claro, Jaëgersturm. ¿Por qué la pregunta tan obvia?"

– "Bueno, no sea ofenda, pero… ¿Cómo planea hacerlo con sus… erm… inconvenientes dimensiones?"

Evitando pronunciar palabra, la enanita se acercó a mí, sin romper contacto visual. Ya estando a centímetros de distancia, cerró sus ojos y exhaló. Pronto, su rostro se tornó en el semblante de la concentración pura, apretó los dientes, sus manos se hicieron puños y asumió una pose algo graciosa, imitando a alguien constipado del estómago. Los sonidos que emanaban de su boca cerrada eran similares a los de esas célebres series animadas donde los protagonistas elevaban su poder para liberar una gran cantidad de energía. Ojalá no le cambie el cabello a rubio.

– "¿No será que está estreñida?" – Le susurré a la arpía. Esta suprimió su risa.

Repentinamente, la gnomo comenzó a vibrar. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, presintiendo que, o ella explotaba, o se hacía en los calzones. Titania siguió temblando hasta que noté un ligero brillo en su ya clara piel. Entonces, los ojos de las tres se tornaron más grandes al igual que la personita enfrente de nosotras. Para sorpresa de todas, Jättelund aumentó no solo la intensidad de sus sacudidas corporales, sino su propia talla, creciendo aceleradamente y dejándonos boquiabiertas. Sus piernas y brazos se estiraron proporcionalmente al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo (incluyendo su ropa) de manera insólita. Finalmente, las vibraciones terminaron y ella volvió a encararnos, esta vez ostentando una estatura alrededor del metro sesenta. No parecería mucho contrastada con nosotras, ya que Zombina también poseía una altura similar; Pero comparada con su talla anterior, el cambio era, perdonando la expresión, titánico.

Su aspecto no mutó, manteniendo ese cuerpo de mujer a punto de entrar a mediana edad. Con su nuevo tamaño, caminó de nuevo en mi dirección, con mueca seria. Sin avisar, me propinó un fugaz pero devastador puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndome retroceder y arrodillarme en mis ocho extremidades.

– "¿C-cómo es que…?" – Titubeó la castaña, atónita.

– "Soy una híbrida _Jötunn_." – Declaró la mujer de pelo rosa. – "Mi madre era una gnomo, pero mi padre era un gigante de las montañas. Siete metros de alto, toda una bestia a pesar de ser considerado un enano para su especie, aunque nunca lo conocí. ¿Sorprendidas?"

– "No esperaba que poseyera tal habilidad, Señora." – Confesó la pelinegra, haciendo una reverencia. – "Sentimos sin nuestra compañera le ofendió con su comentario."

– "Bueno, ya les quedó claro que conmigo no hay tonterías." – Tomó mi barbilla. – "¿Entendió, señorita incrédula?"

– "Sí…" – Musité.

– "Bien…" – Me soltó. – "Deja de avergonzarte y ve a la zona de tiro. Ustedes también."

Dicho y hecho, las chicas se conglomeraron en las cabinas de disparo. Yo pesadamente me levanté del suelo, con el punzante dolor en mi abdomen humanoide. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, entre ellas cómo demonios un gigante nórdico de veintidós pies de altura fue capaz de procrear con una fémina de tan insignificantes dimensiones. Sea cual sea la respuesta, estoy segura que involucra mucho dolor y demás imágenes que prefiero no poner en mi cabeza. Suspirando y tallando mi pancita, me coloqué junto a mis compañeras. Dyne no se molestó en ocultar la gracia que le hacía el verme tan humillada, yo sólo la ignoré. Nos colocamos los goggles protectores (en mi caso, era casi una máscara transparente) y los auriculares para amortiguar el sonido.

– "Eres una bolsa de sorpresas, chaparrita." – Le sonrió Zombina a la instructora. – "Sabía de tu capacidad de mando, pero no de que fueras tan contundente físicamente."

– "¿Crees que me contrataron porque estoy muy guapa, roja?" – Le guiñó. – "Y apenas estamos comenzando. ¿Podrías pasarme ese rifle, por favor?"

La resucitada le facilitó un H&K G3. Inspeccionó el fusil y comprobó que tuviera balas en el cargador. Reinsertándolo, quitó el seguro, seleccionó el modo semiautomático, jaló el cerrojo, se dio la vuelta y apuntó hacia un distante blanco frente a ella. Un segundo después de enfocar su vista en el objetivo, accionó el gatillo y un solitario proyectil de 7.62 milímetros salió disparado del metálico cañón, viajando con celeridad hacia la delgada tabla de plástico y madera con forma humana. Fue un impacto directo, justo en el mero centro de los círculos que denotaban la precisión del tirador en turno. No se quedó a admirar su éxito por mucho tiempo y reincidió la acción en repetidas ocasiones, delineando un patrón recto casi perfecto en la antropomorfa silueta, desde la cabeza hasta el codiciado medio.

Impresionante.

Crecí en una nación ultra-militarizada y ahí atestigüé asombrosas hazañas en cuestión de puntería. Siempre nos aseguramos que contáramos con las soldados más hábiles y letales que el mundo pudiera ofrecer, en mi opinión. Nuestras expertas francotiradoras eran reconocidas por su destreza sin igual y prestaban servicio exclusivo a nuestra líder, Brunhilde Stahlherz, protegiendo fieramente a la entidad autoritaria y cabeza principal del país entero. Y aún así, no podía dejar de sorprenderme por la maestría innata de la descendiente de gigantes. Admito que mi respeto por ella se elevó al instante, y estoy segura que tanto Dyne como Cetania también compartían el sentimiento. Desconozco la razón del porqué ella mantenía su reducida forma cuando sería mucho más sencillo usar su tamaño actual, pero no voy a cuestionar sus decisiones personales.

– " _Temple de acero y espíritu de águila_ …" – Tarareó en voz baja. – " _Es mi unidad sin igual_ …"

– "Aquello fue asombroso, Señora." – La felicitó la americana.

– "Gracias, Cetania." – Replicó revisando su arma sin voltear. – "Teniente en la Brigada de Fusileros Paracaidistas. Boina roja, alas de plata y corazón de fuego. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Tienes lo necesario para pertenecer a la élite?"

– "Eso es lo que vine a demostrar, Señora." – Aseveró la falconiforme. – "Incluso si no tengo manos, le aseguro que podré dominar las herramientas de combate con destreza."

– "Esa es la actitud que deseo, emplumada." – Sonrió la mexicana. – "¿Qué tal si tomas una pistola y que mi amiga con heterocromía te enseñe lo básico?"

– "Con gusto, señora."

– "Excelente. Rojita, ¿puedes ayudarme con la pájara mientras adiestro a las otras?"

– "Por fin." – Contestó la zombi. – "Me aburría sin hacer nada. Ven, estrella voladora, probemos tu destreza con una USP."

Mi compañera posee garras fuertes y afiladas, sin contar su habilidad en vuelo, siendo ya en sí una liminal suficientemente capaz de cumplir cualquier misión de ataque; Sin embargo, sabíamos que siempre hay que contar con una alternativa para defenderse. Yo poseo extremidades letales, gran velocidad de desplazamiento y una considerable fuerza, todo un tanque viviente, pero estoy segura que nuestros enemigos extraespecie también contarán con habilidades similares o superiores. Por ende, las armas son primordiales en nuestro trabajo. Mientras la muerta viviente instruía a la halcón, Titania revisaba la selección disponible.

– "Nikos." – Habló a la empusa. – "¿Escopetas o subfusiles?"

– "Ambas, Señora. Pero soy parcial hacia la escopeta."

– "Bien, toma esta Mossberg y demuéstrame lo que una griega puede hacer." – Le entregó en sus manos y se dirigió a mí. – "Jaëgersturm, ¿has probado los rifles de asalto?"

– "El STG-44 fue el primer fusil de asalto del mundo." – Acoté. – "Considero que me gustan las automáticas, para mayor capacidad de supresión sin perder precisión."

– "Sabia elección, serás la fusilera." – Afirmó la gnomo. – "Te dejo elegir el que más te parezca. No tardes."

– "Gracias, Señora."

La mantis bombeó el guardamano y fue la primera en disparar, impactando el blanco contundentemente. La explosión dejó un campaneo en nuestros oídos y ella volvió a bombear para expulsar el cartucho en la recamara y abrir fuego contra el inerte objetivo de nuevo. Si bien una Mossberg 590 es poderosa, el ruido que la munición producía no era el esperado de tan soberana herramienta.

– "Nada mal, Nikos." – Le congratuló la pequeña gigante.

– "Gracias, Señora." – Pausó Dyne. – "Instructora, ¿No le parece que mi arma se siente algo… débil?"

– "Es munición de goma, niña verde." – Explicó la gnómida. –"Recuerda, somos policías, no soldados."

– "¿Nos enfrentaremos a los criminales con cartuchos no letales?" – Cuestioné.

– "No existe tal cosa como munición no letal, araña." – Contrarrestó la instructora. – "¿Has probado el poder de un proyectil a 475 metros por segundo? No importa cuán pequeño sea, se convierte en mortal una vez expulsado del cañón. Por eso apuntamos al cuerpo, no a la cabeza."

– "¿Qué sucedería si llegáramos a… Bueno, neutralizar gravemente a un malhechor?" – Interrogó la rapaz.

– "Eso depende de las circunstancias." – Aclaró Zombina con seriedad. – "No quiero darles un repaso sobre leyes, pero les aconsejo no cruzar esa línea. Créanme, no quieren cargar con ese peso por el resto de sus vidas, y no hablo solamente de lo legal."

Asentimos con la cabeza. No deseábamos quitarle la vida a ninguna persona, por mucho que los terroristas y demás sabandijas pudieran merecerlo. Vivo con una agente de la muerte e incluso esta sabe que mancharse las manos de sangre no es algo con lo que se prefiera vivir. Ella juró no volverse la verdugo de nadie y yo prometí proteger a quienes amo. Y juro mantener mi palabra sin recurrir a medidas tan radicales.

– "Suficiente de esto, volvamos a lo que nos corresponde." – Reiteró Titania. – "Jaëgersturm, ¿hallaste algo que te guste?"

– "Un segundo, Señora."

Regresé a la tarea de encontrar una herramienta por la cual decantarme. Había una variada cantidad para elegir, desde las clásicas Colt americanas, Fabrique Nationale belgas y las Heckler & Koch germanas, mis favoritas. Las diferentes nacionalidades se mezclaban en una galería de metal y plástico, todas pensadas con el mismo objetivo. Traté de no pensar mucho en cuanto habíamos perfeccionado la industria de la aniquilación y continué buscando. Cuando acepté que una G36 alemana sería mi nueva compañera, mis ojos (y mi corazón) se encontraron con una belleza de acero, seduciéndome al instante con su hermoso y delgado cuerpo teutón. Deseché el fusil y me hice con mi nuevo hallazgo de inmediato.

– "¡Quiero esta!" – Exclamé jubilosa. – "¡La quiero, la quiero!"

– "Araña, una Rheinmetall MG3 es una ametralladora, no un rifle." – Manifestó Jättelund, cruzada de brazos.

– "¡Lo sé! Versión mejorada de la legendaria MG-42, expulsa 1,300 proyectiles de 7.62 milímetros por minuto, mano de obra alemana. ¡¿No es bellísima?!" – Declaré, abrazando el arma. – "¡Es perfecta y quiero usarla! ¡¿Verdad que puedo?!"

– "Necesitamos una fusilera, no una artillera, Jaëgersturm."

– "¡Es lo bueno de ser una arachne! ¡Nuestras ocho extremidades son más efectivas que cualquier trípode y nos da el lujo de usar la ametralladora a manera de rifle! ¡Puedo comprobárselo!"

– "Es poco práctica para el combate tan activo al que te someterás." – Advirtió la latina. – "¿Segura que no prefieres un subfusil o una carabina compacta?"

– "¡No, Señora! ¡Estoy convencida de que ' _Mugi_ ' y yo estamos destinadas la una a la otra!"

– "¿Mugi? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? Demonios, Aria, sí que estás loca." – Se rió Titania. – "¿Qué dices, roja? ¿Seremos tan malas para separarla del amor de su vida?"

– "No veo el problema. Si es hábil con ella, que se la quede." – Aceptó Zombina, encogiendo sus hombros. – "Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que el cañón de esa arma en particular está dañado. Lo siento, rubia."

Eso no sería problema si hicieran un contrato con Sparassus. Excepto por esa vez que rompimos nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con las Saltarinas de Maratus y sufrimos una escasez de aluminio y zinc, nuestra industria armamentística siempre ha sido de calidad. Si tan sólo tuviera a un contacto… ¡Hey! ¡Se me ocurrió algo!

– "¡Puedo repararla!" – Proferí. – "¡Yo misma pagaré el repuesto!"

– "Sé que lo harías, pero nunca le hemos hallado la pieza, es una medida muy particular no usada por nuestro departamento o incluso el ejército." – Mencionó la pelirroja. – "Escucha, si tanto quieres una ametralladora ligera, tenemos una M249 y también una Ameli. ¿Qué dices?"

– "¡Pero no serían igual que Mugi!"

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm, deja de actuar como una niña!" – Vociferó enfadada Dyne. – "¡Usa lo que se te pegue la regalada gana, pero volvamos al trabajo!"

– "¡De acuerdo, lo haré! ¡Pero, por favor, permítanme componer la MG3! ¡Sé que lo lograré!" – Imploré.

– "Bien, lo que sea." – Suspiró la mexicana. – "No perdamos más tiempo y prosigamos."

– "¡ _Danke schön_! ¡Prometo dar lo mejor de mí!"

Satisfecha por mi éxito, decidí hacerme con el arma española. La Ameli también es una versión avanzada de la famosa _Maschinengewehr 42_. No tan sofisticada como mi Mugi, pero más ligera y con alta cadencia de disparo característica de su bélico linaje. No tengo en nada en contra de la M249, pero considero que la ametralladora ibérica es una mejor prestación. Además, el nombre me recuerda a esa simpática muñeca viviente de la tienda. Cargando la caja con cinta de municiones en la recámara alimentadora, apunté la mira hacia el torso de uno de los blancos. Cerrando cinco ojos, me enfoqué en el círculo central y me preparé para jalar del gatillo.

 _¡Bang!_

El sonido de una H&K USP me distrajo. Volteé a mi derecha y observé a Cetania, disparando con gran destreza su pistola. Como le enseñé en la feria, usaba sus garras como bípodes y amortiguaba el retroceso con una firme posición de sus brazos. Con la determinación cincelada en su rostro, la arpía apuntó hacia el objetivo y arremetió por segunda ocasión, accionando su arma cuatro veces. La puntería era aceptable para alguien en su condición, pero necesitaría mucho entrenamiento para alcanzar el nivel requerido. Sin embargo, ella estaba completamente decidida a superarse, a dejar en claro de lo que era capaz su especie, a demostrarle al mundo entero de qué estaba hecha la gran halcón plomizo.

A luchar por quienes ama.

Ignoro si era admirarla tan resuelta, tan emprendida, tan audaz, o si simplemente era su fiera pose; Pero en ese momento, Cetania lucía aún más imponente que antes, más poderosa, completamente gloriosa. No parpadeaba ante la intensa reacción de su pistola al ser accionada, siempre manteniendo la vista fija en su presa, como una verdadera cazadora debe hacer. Me miró de reojo y yo le sonreí, provocándole regresar el gesto. Su cara regresó al modo serio y descargó sus últimos disparos en el blanco. Los casquillos vacíos cayeron al suelo, creando un fino eco camuflado por las regias cacofonías que profería la escopeta de la mantis. Motivada por la voluntad de mi emplumada amiga, coloqué mi ojo derecho en la mira de hierro y liberé una ráfaga de cinco veloces proyectiles.

Divino.

Extrañaba el sentir mi brazo ser empujado hacia atrás por el accionamiento del percutor, ofreciendo resistencia para evitar que la precisión se perdiera y viabilizar el éxito de los consiguientes disparos. El traqueteo clásico de las aleaciones forjadas y los polímeros torneados extendiéndose por el torso hasta la base de las extremidades inferiores y el fogonazo, casi olímpico, manifestarse físicamente por una fracción de segundo en el extremo del supresor era fantástico. Siempre es un deleite el observar los metálicos envases que alguna vez alojaron cónicas cargas a base de plomo, acero, hierro, o en este caso, goma endurecida, caer al frío piso, señalando el fin de su existencia con una fina exhalación sonora. En ese momento, el olor de la pólvora que ya permeaba el ambiente se intensificó. Mientras yo disparaba, Dyne y Cetania a mi lado también hacían lo propio, uniéndonos en una sinfonía sincronizada de fuego y metal. Quizás tales ecos significaran el lenguaje de la muerte en manos equivocadas, pero en las nuestras eran los cantos de la justicia misma.

La empusa acabó primero con su escopeta, considerando que necesitaba mejorar su técnica con los subfusiles. Con la aprobación de una inesperadamente generosa gnómida, la pelinegra se hizo con una _Maschinenpistole_ 5 variante A3 de nueve milímetros, la más usada por los grupos policiacos alrededor del mundo y creada por la ya conocida empresa germana Heckler  & Koch. La griega agregó un cargador lleno y le propinó el clásico golpe al arma, provocando que el cerrojo asumiera posición de combate, jaló la palanca selectora para retirar el seguro y demostró su tino con la metralleta al llenar de polímero sólido con precisión al nuevo blanco que Zombina proveyó con el sistema automático de cambio. Podré no llevarme bien con ella, pero debo reconocer su pericia militar.

– "Bien hecho, Dyne." – Le felicité casi instintivamente.

– "Gracias." – Respondió de manera automática, sin voltear.

No era mucho, ni siquiera demostraba que su desdén hacia mi especie o mi persona hayan cambiado de manera positiva, pero al menos puedo confiar que ella está de nuestro lado. Cetania cargó su USP por tercera ocasión, habiendo marginalmente mejorado su técnica con esta. Me sentí orgullosa de la castaña y seguí escarmentando los inanimados objetos con mis balas a la distancia. Por mucho que pareciera que éramos excepcionales, apenas era el primer paso. Nuestros enemigos no se quedarán completamente estáticos y actuarán de manera pacífica mientras les atacamos. El campo de batalla es un ambiente completamente diferente a este espacio controlado donde no hay que preocuparse de recargas a mitad del combate ni molestos atascos inesperados, sin contar la munición letal del adversario, ávida de conocer nuestra masa encefálica para llevarnos a un viaje sin retorno a las profundidades del Hades. Pero perseveraremos, porque somos el brazo activo de la ley, las emisarias de la justicia, el escudo que protege al inocente y el refugio que salvaguarda la paz.

Somos MON.

Tomamos descanso luego de una muy educativa sesión donde aprendimos nuevos trucos y refinamos los ya conocidos, en el caso de la mantis y yo. La americana aprendió lo primordial en seguridad, uso y mantenimiento del armamento y demostró su plusvalía como agente policial. Le abracé como recompensa por su buen desempeño, gesto que apreció. Incluso le ofrecí la mano a la empusa, pero esta fingió indiferencia. Es mejor que un insulto, supongo. Ignorando la frialdad de la descendiente de Hécate, me alegré de que estuviéramos hallando nuestro rol en este disparatado equipo, puliendo las habilidades y formando disciplina. Me sentí como en los viejos días en Weidmann, cuando me preguntaba si algún día llegaría a ser tan buena como los grandes. Suspiré, si bien tengo la oportunidad, el camino a recorrer sigue siendo largo, sólo espero llegar hasta el final. Observando el lugar, noté la ausencia de cierta cíclope de púrpura cabellera que una esperaría encontrarse en este particular entrenamiento.

– "Manako es la francotiradora de su equipo, ¿cierto?" – Pregunté a Zombina, retirándome los auriculares y máscara protectores. – "Pensé que ella también estaría presente."

– "En primera, arañita, también eres parte del equipo, no te excluyas." – Acotó ella. – "Y en segunda, si bien Mana-chan es una experta en el tema, su personalidad es demasiado amable para ponerlas en forma rápidamente. Las queremos listas en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible y por ello Titania está aquí. Tranquilas, que hoy es para celebrar y darles descanso. Su crucifixión comenzará pronto."

– "No se confíen por verme tan calmada ahora, gusanos. Soy peor que el Diablo y el infierno es meramente mi casita de campo." – Dijo la latina, sentándose a lado de la pelirroja. – "Y no olvides nuestra apuesta, Bina, tres rondas enteras en el bar si pierdes."

– "Sí, sí. Espero no quieras deportarte cuando pierdas, enanita. Hey, ¿ya terminaste de construirle el muro al emperador estadounidense?"

– "Oh, vete al carajo, cerebro podrido." – Se rió Jättelund. – "En fin, lo hicieron bien, niñas. Las felicito por no defraudarme."

– "Agradezco el cumplido, Señora." – Hizo una reverencia Nikos. – "¿Puedo continuar con el entrenamiento, si no es molestia? Deseo seguir perfeccionando mi utilidad."

– "Yo también." – Alzó el ala la rapaz.

– "Ojalá así de entusiastas sean el día de mañana." – Mencionó la gnomo. – "Pero adelante, que para eso estamos aquí."

– "Adoro a los novatos." – Meneó la cabeza la zombi. – "Con suerte logremos quedárnoslas."

– "Gracias, Señora." – Hicieron una reverencia la castaña y la pelinegra antes de regresar a los cubículos de tiro.

– "Disculpen, yo quisiera tomarme el tiempo para hacer una llamada importante." – Pedí la palabra. – "Es para encontrar el repuesto de mi arma. ¿Puedo retirarme? No demoraré."

– "¿No tienes un celular?" – Cuestionó el cadáver viviente.

– "Sí, pero necesito investigar el número primero. Tranquilas, será rápido y sé a quién consultar."

– "Vale, no tardes mucho, Jaëgersturm, Kuroko aún tiene más que mostrarles cuando regrese." – Aseveró la occisa revivida, entregándome un billete. – "Y tráeme una soda bien fría, cualquiera menos limón. ¿Qué tal tú, enana?"

– "Naranja." – Confirmó la aludida. – "Me encanta lo ácido."

– "¡Uva! ¡Y que tenga mucho gas!" – Se unió la americana.

– "Cola." – Mencionó Dyne monótonamente, abriendo fuego.

– "Ah, de acuerdo. ¡Gracias, jefas! ¡Enseguida vuelvo!" – Me despedí.

Salí enseguida, con dirección a la oficina de la doctora Redguard. Zombina advirtió que era una pervertida y demás, pero seguramente era una de sus bromas. Rivalidades entre muertas, supongo. Además, requería específicamente de la matasanos porque ella poseía una computadora con Internet y la necesitaría para mi búsqueda. El wi-fi del edificio tiene contraseña y al final es más sencillo con el ordenador. No seré una experta, pero estoy familiarizada con ellos, aunque los que usara fueran de esos antiguos con pantallas de rayos catódicos monocromáticas y el plástico estuviera más amarillo que mi exoesqueleto. Llegando, toqué la puerta y al recibir admisión, entré.

– "Hola de nuevo, _Ärztin_." – La saludé. – "Lamento interrumpirla pero…"

– "Cierra la puerta primero." – Ordenó, lanzándome la llave.

– "¿Por qué?"

– "Toda conversación es privada, araña. Sólo hazlo."

– " _Jawohl._ " – Le obedecí y aseguré la entrada. – "Como decía, estoy aquí para…"

– "No necesitas excusas, linda." – Comenzó a quitarse la bata, acercándose. – "Simplemente desnúdate y empecemos a besarnos."

– "¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!"

– "Shhh…" – Colocó un dedo en mi boca. – "Prescinde de fingir, Aria. Tú me deseas y yo también, ¿por qué no aceptarlo de una vez?"

– "D-d-doctora, usted está…"

– "Tu cuerpo, tu hermoso cuerpo…" – Su respiración se aceleró y tomó mi mano izquierda para obligarla recorrer su rostro. – "Continúa dando vueltas en mi cabeza y me está enloqueciendo por completo. ¡Lo necesito! ¡Lo necesito ahora!"

– "P-p-p-por favor, deténgase…"

– "Jaëgersturm, he estado muy sola desde que reviví y requiero placer inmediatamente." – Guió mi mano hasta su pecho. – "¿Sientes la suavidad? Es mi cuerpo original, lo he mantenido en perfecto estado desde entonces, sin cambio alguno. Tal vez sea inmune al dolor, pero aún poseo sensibilidad en mis partes íntimas."

– "S-Sandy…"

– "Estimúlame, alemana." – Me obligó a apretar su seno. – "Juega conmigo, quiero sentirme viva de nuevo. Bríndame el gozo de tu salvajismo animal y tu pasión liminal. Hazme tuya ahora."

– "A-alto…"

– "Ámame, Jaëgersturm..." – Susurró. – "Ámame como yo te amo…"

Podía sentir plenamente su pecho. Era suave, en verdad que sí, como masilla para moldear. Redguard me observaba con ojos de lujuria al tiempo que mis dedos toqueteaban curiosos por la fina textura de su glándula mamaria. Intenté desistir, pero algo en la sensación de tal parte de su cuerpo era… relajante. Entre más apretaba, podía experimentar un ligera tranquilidad, si bien no la suficiente para calmarme por completo en tan embarazosa situación. Lo peor, Saadia continúa hipnotizándome con esa penetrante mirada esmeralda, obligándome a acceder a sus lascivos caprichos. No me explico que es lo que esta mujer tiene, pero estoy segura que era una auténtica seductora en sus ayeres. Y creí que Rachnera era dominante. Entonces, la mujer introdujo su mano dentro de su bata y dejó su seno al descubierto, revelando ser una especie de esfera plástica multicolor.

Un momento…

– "¡Ja! ¡Siempre caen con eso!" – Se burló la estadounidense. – "Demonios, araña, nunca me había divertido así desde que dejé la fraternidad del campus. Eres una mina de oro."

– "U-un momento… Entonces esto no es…"

– "Claro que no, boba. Es mi pelotita anti-estrés." – Aclaró ella, recogiéndola. – "¿Pensaste que te dejaría toquetearme? Ni que fueras tan especial para obtener ese privilegio."

– "¿Por qué continúa atormentándome con esta clase de cosas, doctora?" – Recuperé mi ritmo cardiaco regular. – "Creí que podía confiar en usted."

– "Que puedas confiar en mí no significa que no pueda divertirme. Relájate, nunca haría algo que en verdad te dañara, mi corazón artificial no es tan frío."

– "Zombina tenía razón…" – Suspiré. – "Usted es de cuidado."

– "Esa pelirroja me odia desde que le reemplacé su entrepierna por la de un hombre en aquella ocasión. Me metió tantas balas en represalia que ochenta por ciento de mi peso terminó siendo plomo y necesité transfusión de formaldehido de emergencia, pero valió la pena." – Se rió volviendo a su escritorio. – "En fin, ¿a qué debo que me interrumpas cuando estoy comiendo, novata?"

– "Venía a solicitar humildemente que me prestara su computadora."

– "No."

– "Graci-¡¿Por qué se rehúsa?!"

– "La estoy formateando."

– "¿No puede interrumpir el proceso?"

– "Ni el más vivo del MIT puede hacer eso. Lo siento, el ordenador está fuera de servicio por las próximas dos horas."

– " _Scheisse…_ " – Dejé caer mis hombros. – "¿Al menos podría facilitarme la contraseña de la señal inalámbrica?"

– "Si la consigues, me la pasas; Los de aquí no me dan ni la hora. Por suerte uso un cable Ethernet." – Mordió su emparedado. – "Y en todo caso, ¿para qué lo quieres? ¿Entrar al RedTube?"

– "Necesitaba buscar información de una persona que conozco."

– "Tengo un directorio telefónico, ¿por qué no lo consultas?"

– "Porque es una arachne, por ende, vive con su hospedador y requiero el número de este primero."

– "Ya veo. Siento no poder ayudarte, Aria. ¿Realmente te urge hablar con ella?"

– "Sí, es de Sparassus como yo y quizás podría auxiliarme en encontrar un repuesto para un arma." – Exhalé resignada. – "Demonios, cuando necesito a esa condenada Rachel, nunca aparece."

– "Rachel… arachne…" – Musitó Sandy. – "Espera, ¿te refieres a Rachel Elise Tzeranth, una de las especies pequeñas?"

– "Precisamente, doctora. ¿La conoce?"

– "¡Y cómo no! ¡Su casero, ese demente de Sarver, siempre me habla de lo fantástica que es su loli de ocho patas! ¡Y es peor cuando está ebrio!" – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Tu y la emplumada vieron lo estresante que es hablar con él. ¿En verdad quieres comunicarte con su casa de locos?"

– "Claro, se lo agradecería mucho."

– "Bah, es tu vida." – Encogió los hombros. – "Déjame le llamo al desgraciado. No te daré el número porque no quieres hablar con ese tonto en el futuro, créeme. Y más le vale no intentar otro apocalipsis nuclear con sus experimentos o se las verá conmigo."

Ella marcó el número en su teléfono de cangrejo y me ofreció la bocina. Le sonreí por la amabilidad y aguardé un par de segundos mientras el tono de espera continuaba sonando. Finalmente, alguien tomó el auricular del otro lado y respondió con un acento ligeramente germano.

– "Residencia Sarver; Esta es Ekaterina al habla. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?"

– " _Guten Tag_. Me preguntaba si podría charlar con la señorita Tzeranth, por favor."

– "Ah, Rachel. ¿De parte de quién?"

– "Dígale que es una paisana que requiere el apoyo de otra."

– " _Sehr gut_. Un momento, por favor."

Desconocía lo que sucedía en tal morada, pero podía oír discusiones y risas de varias mujeres. Una vocecita les pidió que guardaran silencio y le ignoraron, entonces contestó.

– "Esta es Rachel, ¿quién me fastidia?"

– "Ah, saludos, hermana Saltarina. Soy Aria Jaëgersturm, nos conocimos en..."

– "Lo sé, identificaría ese acento Weidmanniano en cualquier lado. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Volver a inculparme de otra conspiración criminal? Te recuerdo que el levantar falsas injurias contra inocentes se castiga con la muerte en Delena."

– "Cesa tu enfado, chica; No era mi intención que los medios malinterpretaran mis palabras. Uhm… Perdón, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Ah, relájate, patas largas, sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. ¿En qué puedo ayudar a una hermana Cazadora?"

– "Oh, bueno, me preguntaba si tenías algún contacto en la madre patria."

– "Nope." – Replicó secamente. – "Huí de Delena, rubia. Soy básicamente una fugitiva. Por suerte aún no se dan cuenta. O eso creo. ¿No tienes familiares o amigos?"

– "Estoy sola, Rachel. Puedo escribirle a mi madre, pero tardaría demasiado en responder."

– "Entiendo…" – Se pausó unos segundos. – "¿Sabes? Mamá vino de visita y hace una hora que la dejé en la estación del tren con dirección a Tokio. Quizás puedas comunicarte con ella. ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?"

– "Las oficinas de MON, justamente en la capital."

– "Tique te sonríe, cazadora, justamente la vieja Sonya se dirigía hacia allá."

– "¿En serio? Uf, que suerte. ¿Alguna seña en particular?"

– "Como yo, pero en rubio y traje de enfermera. ¿Desde cuándo reconocer a una arachne es tan difícil?"

– "Cierto, tienes razón." – Me reí. – "Uhm, _Danke schön_ , Rachel. Lamento haberte vuelto enemiga pública por un tiempo."

– "No hay problema, me gusta la fama, sin importar de donde sea. Suerte con la vieja Sonya, Aria, ya sabes cómo son las madres."

– "Te comprendo, hermana. _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– "¡Adiosín!"

Eso sí que fue afortunado. Agradeciendo a la doctora y a los dioses, salí del pabellón médico hasta las oficinas del primer piso, en busca de una saltarina madura para satisfacer mi urgente necesidad. Ay, mamá, eso podría interpretarse de manera equivocada fuera de contexto. Ignorando eso, seguí recorriendo con la mirada escaneando el lugar, que nunca parecía recibir descanso. Había una gran cantidad de liminales de diversos orígenes pero ninguna arachne. Entonces, entre un par de salamandras, la vi, la esperada _Salticidae_ rubia. Sin dilación, llamé su atención.

– "¡ _Guten Tag_ , _Frau_ Tzeranth!" – La saludé, bajando mi altura. – "¡Gusto en conocerla! ¡Soy Aria Jaëgersturm!"

– "Oh, por un momento creí que eras una _SturmSchütze_." – Mencionó, señalando mi atuendo. – "En fin, buenas tardes, señorita Jaëgersturm. ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?"

– "Estuve hablando con su hija, Rachel, y me aconsejó que tratara con usted."

– "Ah, claro, ya te recuerdo." – Hizo mueca seria. – "Eres quien la acusó de ser parte de una célula terrorista y trajo deshonra al nombre de mi familia, volviéndonos parias en nuestra sagrada nación, obligándome a recurrir a medidas repulsivas para subsistir en este cruel mundo."

– "Uhm… Erm… Bueno, yo…"

– "¡Ah, relájate, patas largas! ¡Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo!" – Se rió la mujer mayor. Sin duda es la progenitora de esa enana.

– "Me atrapó por completo, _Frau_ Tzeranth. En todo caso, me disculpo si mis acciones le causaron algún inconveniente."

– "Nah, esa malcriada se lo merecía por irse sin avisar. En fin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, hija?"

– "Deseaba saber si podría hacerle un gran favor a esta cazadora." – Le sonreí en señal de simpatía. – "¿Planea regresar a la madre patria pronto?"

– "En un par de días, ¿por qué?"

– "Bueno, necesito un cañón de repuesto para una Rheinmetall _Maschinengewehr_ 3." – Hice una reverencia y junté mis manos en actitud suplicante. – "Si usted, en su infinita magnanimidad, pudiera hacerme el inmenso favor de conseguir la pieza, estaría eternamente en deuda con usted. Prometo pagárselo tan pronto me sea posible."

– "Por supuesto, no hay problema."

– "¿E-en serio? ¡¿De verdad?!"

– "Una Sparassediana nunca abandona a otra." – Acotó la saltarina. – "Y menos a la conocida heroína del centro comerci-¡Ah!"

Tomé jubilosamente a la señora en mis brazos y la alcé, dándole vueltas. No lo hice a demasiada altura para prevenir que todos vieran su ropa interior.

– "¡No sabe lo inmensamente agradecida que estoy con usted, _Frau_ Tzeranth!" – La abracé con más fuerza. – " _¡Danke, danke, danke!_ "

– "30,000 yenes." – Declaró ella sin inmutarse.

– "¿Eh?" – Me detuve en seco.

– "30,000 yenes. En efectivo."

– "…"

– "…"

– "¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!"

– "No lo repetiré una tercera vez, grandulona. Y bájame, que no soy un juguete."

– "Pero…" – La deposité con suavidad en el suelo. – "Pero… ¡Por qué tanto! ¡Es únicamente el cañón!"

– "Es el precio final, cazadora. Tómalo o déjalo."

– "Pero…"

– "Tic-toc, tic-toc. El reloj sigue corriendo y no escucho respuesta de tu parte."

¡Condenada garrapata ambiciosa! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a extorsionar con tan absurda cantidad a una _Sparassidae_?! ¡Deberíamos volver a los tiempos de la esclavitud y…!

– "De acuerdo…" – Me resigné con hombros caídos. – "Acepto el trato…"

– "Sabia decisión." – Sonrió jactanciosa y tomó un pedazo de papel para escribir. – "Cañón de veintidós pulgadas para una MG3 original, ¿cierto? Bien, te aseguro que tendrás tu repuesto, _pequeña_."

– "El problema es que ignoro de donde sacar el dinero. Todo lo tengo en Asaka."

– "Puedes enviarlo a esta dirección cuando puedas." – Me entregó sus datos. – "Sé que lo harás, una Sparassediana siempre cumple su palabra."

– "Supongo." – Suspiré. –"¿Cuándo cree que lo recibiré?"

– "Dame al menos tres días, necesito hacer un par de llamadas primero. ¿Dónde deberé enviarlo?"

– "Residencia Kurusu, 6-6-6 Monsutā-cho, en Asaka."

– "OK, entendido y anotado. Lo mandaré por paquetería express para que tarde menos."

– "Como diga, _Frau_ Tzeranth."

– "Me haces sentir vieja, mejor llámame Sonya."

– " _Sehr gut_ , Sonya. Prometo cubrir el monto apenas regrese a mi casa." – Le sonreí débilmente. – " _Danke schön_."

– "Vale. Que tengas un buen día."

Excelente sarcasmo de su parte. Se habrá salido con la suya, pero ya me comprometí y no me retractaré. Además, realmente quiero usar a Mugi. Recordando que las chicas me encargaron gaseosas, me dirigí a la máquina expendedora más cercana e introduje el billete en la ranura. Fue rechazado. Intenté de nuevo, mismo resultado. Tercamente lo inserté por tercera ocasión y el Monte Fuji impreso en el papel moneda volvió a salir de la testaruda ranura. Esto sería mucho más fácil con numerarios metálicos, como lo hacemos en mi país, pero esta mugrosa máquina no contaba con tal opción. Una cuarta prueba obtuvo el mismo decepcionante desenlace.

– "El secreto está en la delicadeza, Aria." – Habló una voz detrás de mí.

– " _¡Hauptmann!_ " – Me sorprendí al ver a la agente tan cerca. – "¿Dónde estaba?'"

– "Trabajando, genio." – Contestó sardónicamente. – "¿Quieres que te muestre cómo se hace?"

– "Ilústreme, maestra." – Le entregué el dinero. – "Esta cosa es una diva más grande que mi abuela."

– "Como mencioné antes, el truco para que la vida te trate bien, es ser amable... Y dar un buen golpe de vez en cuando."

La coordinadora insertó el billete y sin darle tiempo al artificio de negarle la bebida, Smith le propinó un puñetazo en un costado, validando la cantidad monetaria y ofreciéndonos elegir el producto de nuestra preferencia. Impresionada por su efectivo método de persuasión económica, me hice con cinco latas de agua carbonatada y saborizada artificialmente. Cuatro para las chicas y una sabor fresita, que entregué a la pelinegra.

– "Por ayudarme." – Le indiqué. – "No es café, pero es igual de dañino."

– "Gracias, Aria." – Jaló la pestaña de aluminio y comenzó a beber. – "Ah, lo necesitaba. Y, ¿cómo les fue?"

– "Creo que bien. El médico nos dio el visto bueno en el examen y hasta esa molesta gnómida nos felicitó en el entrenamiento."

– "¿Están haciendo correctamente su trabajo?"

– "Una es una pervertida y la otra una enana pesada, pero al menos saben lo que hacen."

– "Hablaba de tus compañeras. ¿Se desenvuelven satisfactoriamente?"

– "Oh, claro. Cetania se ha adaptado sorprendentemente rápido a usar pistolas reales y Dyne no hesita en hacer gala de su adiestramiento militar."

– "¿Y tú? ¿Pasándola bien?"

– "Me rememora a mis días en la fuerza. Es un sentimiento agridulce, entre la nostalgia y los no tan gratos recuerdos."

– "Yo espero encontrarte al final del camino junto a tus amigas, Aria. Lo importante es que estén convencidas de hacer esto."

– "No estaríamos en este lugar de pensar lo contrario, _Hauptmann_."

– "Todos dicen eso hasta que reciben la primera bala. Esto es el infierno y aún no te has quemado en sus llamas."

– "Tanto negativismo no es muy alentador para una recluta…"

– "Soy realista, Jaëgersturm. La voluntad es fuerte como el hierro, pero incluso este cede ante la presión..." – Dio un último trago y apretujó el envase. – "Pero tengo fe en ti y las demás. Cuento con ustedes para que el proyecto siga adelante."

– "De eso puede estar segura, _Hauptmann_."

– "Confío en que sí." – Depositó la basura en el bote contiguo. – "Vamos, es hora de mostrarles donde pasarán la noche."

Ambas regresamos al salón de tiro. La rapaz y la empusa interrumpieron su actividad para recibirnos junto a las instructoras. Me agradecieron las gaseosas (menos la mantis, que no dijo nada) y se sentaron a descansar. Le sonreí a la castaña después de observar su gran trabajo con los blancos, mostrando impactos más precisos que los iniciales, obteniendo un guiño de su parte. La griega había hecho también una excelente labor con el subfusil. Por su parte, Titania había regresado a su diminuto tamaño original luego de acabar su bebida de naranja.

– "¿Te dieron problemas estas revoltosas, Jättelund?" – Interrogó Smith a la gnomo.

– "La araña reveló tener un extraño desorden sexual por las ametralladoras, pero en general se portaron de manera aceptable. Aún están más verdes que un nopal tierno, por supuesto." – Contestó la mujer de pelo rosado. – "¿Estás segura que te servirán?"

– "No tenemos mejores candidatas."

– "¿Quieres retirarte de la apuesta?"

– "Ni pensarlo. De hecho, la haré doble."

– "Me caes bien, Smith. Y recuerda, no te rajes."

– "Eso te digo yo a ti. ¿Qué tal tú, Bina? ¿Sigues de mi lado?"

– "Hasta el fin del mundo, Capitana." – La pelirroja mostró un pulgar arriba.

Las tres veteranas se rieron, dejándonos a las novatas en la penumbra. Desconozco que clase de juego pretendan llevar a cabo, pero si nos involucra, no debe ser algo bonito. No pasó mucho y Kuroko nos ordenó seguirla. Despidiéndonos de la mexicana, acompañamos a la líder y a su amiga no muerta hasta el exterior y abordamos una furgoneta. Zombina asumió el mando del volante y su jefa el asiento del copiloto. Me alegra que el vehículo ofrezca espacio suficiente para personas de mi tamaño, aunque ya comenzaba a sentirse pequeño con la presencia de una gruñona Nikos. Preferí mirar la ventana trasera, notando que la tarde estaba sobre nosotras. En verdad que voló el tiempo.

– "Toma la ruta del este, Bina, debemos pasar por Mana-chan y Tio primero." – Comandó la agente a su subordinada.

– " _Roger that._ " – Confirmó ella.

Pisando el acelerador, la occisa caminante condujo por el camino indicado. A mitad del trayecto, paramos frente a un Burger Fox, donde la conocida cíclope y la imponente ogresa esperaban al transporte con varias bolsas de comida rápida y bebidas en mano. Saludándonos, les entregaron los alimentos a sus camaradas y abordaron una segunda unidad. Fue ahí cuando los estómagos de nosotras tres volvieron a la vida de ruidosa manera.

– "Eso responde a la pregunta que planeaba hacerles." – Dijo Kuroko ofreciendo algunos de sus paquetes. – "¿Quieren Tama-burgers con queso o el Foxy-Spicy?"

– "Ah, _danke schön_ , _Hauptmann_." – Le agradecí tomando la bolsa que indicaba picante y un vaso de refresco. – "Muy amable de su parte."

– " _Thanks, Chief._ " – Tomó una similar Cetania.

– " _Efharistó_ , Jerarca." – Aceptó Dyne la restante.

– "De nada, niñas. Es su premio por pasar satisfactoriamente la primera prueba." – Sonrió la agente. – "Ahora sí, Bina, acelera a fondo. Recuerda, los niños valen el doble de puntos."

Esperen, ¿qué?

Las memorias que tanto me esforcé por suprimir regresaron con una venganza en ese instante. La pelirroja, sin ningún respeto por las leyes de tránsito o la vida humana (no es que le preocupara, para empezar), pisó el pedal del vehículo y salimos disparadas más rápido que un rifle Barrett calibre 50 escupiendo una bala. Nos convertimos en un bólido de metal, gasolina y caucho, superando la barrera del Mach uno y posiblemente el tres en cuestión de segundos. El trío de indefensas mujeres en la parte trasera del ataúd en cuatro ruedas sólo podía aferrarse a las paredes del automóvil y rezarle a su panteón particular que les ofrecieran una muerte rápida e indolora. La rapaz perdió casi todo el color y la empusa se empeñaba en no abandonar la existencia terrenal con su fuerza de voluntad. De alguna milagrosa manera, nuestra comida se mantenía perfectamente estable, incluyendo las bebidas.

Cada vez que la furgoneta saltaba debido a una imperfección del camino, la demoniaca conductora y su acompañante reían como las torturadoras del Inframundo que eran, animándose a continuar su desquiciada osadía a costa de nuestra integridad física y mental. Los peatones demasiado desafortunados para entrometerse en el camino de la cruel máquina de muerte móvil huían despavoridos y sacrificaban sus labores para salvaguardar su existencia. Y creo que también aplastamos a un gatito.

– "¡Aria!" – Me gritó la aterrada castaña. – "¡Vamos a morir, ¿verdad?!"

– "¡Me temo que sí, Cetania! ¡Será un honor morir a tu lado!"

– "¡Me arrepiento de no haberme confesado antes que esa dullahan!"

– "¡Esta bien! ¡Con suerte nos veremos en la otra vida! ¡Lástima que no sea Lala quien me lleve ahí!"

– "¡Ya que nada importa ahora, confieso que la irlandesa no me caía tan mal! ¡Pudimos ser muy buenas amigas!"

– "¡Eso hubiera sido fantástico!" – Le sonreí tratando de no hacerme pis en las pantis. – "¡A ella también le hubiera agradado!"

Otro salto, esta vez más violento, casi nos obliga a chocar con el techo. No había duda, era el fin.

– "¡Ay! ¡Confieso que nunca me gustó matar a mis presas cuando entrenaba!" – Declaró la falconiforme. – "¡A veces ni siquiera las hería, por eso me castigaban mucho!"

– "¡Yo hacía trampa en la escuela y le copiaba a la más inteligente de la clase!" – Revelé hiperventilada. – "¡Soy terrible en matemáticas! ¡Nunca me aprendí las tablas de multiplicar!"

– "¡Una vez me castigaron dejándome sin comer en todo el día y recurrí a lamer los huesos de la basura!"

– "¡Yo vendí un plato valioso de la vajilla de mi abuela para comprarme un manga hentai!"

– "¡De niña, vestía a la almohada de mi habitación y fingía que era mi amiga!" – Confesó la halcón. – "¡Se llamaba Mony y me besaba con ella!"

– "¡Cuando nadie me ve, simulo que mis dedos son armas y hago sonidos de disparos!"

– "¡Quemé por accidente el tótem sagrado de mi aldea y culpé a una familia de osos a quienes mi tribu destripó por completo!"

– "¡Me toco los moretones porque me gusta el dolor!"

– "¡Tuve un sueño húmedo con mi hermana!"

La risa de Zombina y Smith cesaron al instante. El agudo chirrido de los neumáticos deteniéndose abruptamente terminó en un silencio absoluto, con todos los presentes llevando una mueca de incredulidad en sus rostros y sus ojos enfocados por completo en la extremadamente ruborizada arpía, quien intentaba cubrirse con sus coloridas alas. No sé si fue la adrenalina y la desesperación que formaron un coctel de honestidad desvergonzada en los momentos previos, pero nunca esperé que la americana destapara tan… singular secreto.

– "S-s-soy adoptada, ¿de acuerdo?" – Se excusó la inculpada, deseando desparecer. – "Y f-fue durante la luna llena… así qué…"

– "¿Y-ya sabías que eras adoptada en ese entonces?" – Interrogó la mantis, pasmada.

– "Bueno, no, pero…"

– "Bina, c-conduce…" – Dijo la coordinadora intentando regresar la vista al frente. – "¡Conduce rápido!"

– " _¡Roger that!_ " – Confirmó la pelirroja, acelerando de nuevo.

No importó que la velocidad fuera tan fatalmente irresponsable de nuevo, porque ni un choque a trescientos por hora se compararía con la tremenda bomba termonuclear que la arpía soltó en la pequeña caja de metal. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente y evitar continuar abochornando aún más a mi amiga con mi estupefacta mirada. Nikos se distraía concentrándose en el colorido logo de su envase de refresco, queriendo ocultar con poco éxito su evidente incomodidad. Con todas en silencio, arribamos a un complejo de apartamentos en tiempo récord. Preferimos no seguir indagando en el tema, por el bienestar de todas.

– "Aquí residirán temporalmente hasta que los cuarteles de Asaka estén terminados. Departamentos exclusivos para las fuerzas policiales, designación no oficial." – Comentó Kuroko, guiándonos adentro. – "Me gustaría tenerlas a todas bajo el mismo techo, sin embargo. A las chicas le encantaría tenerlas de nuevas vecinas."

– "¿Entonces todas las integrantes de MON viven aquí?" – Pregunté. – "¿Esta es su residencia?"

– "Su segunda morada." – Aclaró la líder pelinegra. – "Todas tienen casa propia, claro, pero convivir juntas en los cuarteles nos permite una respuesta más rápida a las amenazas, como imaginarás. Pero no hay problema si desean mudarse permanentemente, después de todo, como agentes de la fuerza, obtienen independencia residencial y ya no requieren hospedador humano para su estancia. Y todo es cubierto por el gobierno. ¿No es genial?"

– "Me sorprende que no haya más miembros si se puede contar con tan benévolas prestaciones." – Comentó Dyne.

– "Sólo aceptamos las solicitudes de los mejores, Nikos. Tu experiencia en las fuerzas armadas te hace una candidata más apta que cualquier otra con menos conocimientos, pero es tu convicción por la justicia lo que realmente importa. Lo mismo para ustedes dos." – Se dirigió a la rapaz y yo. – "Espero mis predicciones no sean erradas y arrojen la toalla antes de tiempo. Ahora, si me hacen el favor de proseguir con la visita."

La agente abrió las puertas del edificio y saludamos a una amable nekomata con alrededor de veinte años, trapeando el piso y a su gemela recepcionista de treinta, felices de ver caras nuevas. El lugar lucía igual a un lujoso hotel, con amplios cuartos y pasillos diseñados para las extraespecies. Diversos cuadros con paisajes adornaban las blancas paredes junto a las plantas en macetas y la brillante iluminación artificial del techo, otorgándole un aire artificial y poco hogareño, pero nada desagradable. Había una gran sala en los pisos superiores, con varias mesas que ofrecían una excelente vista de la ciudad mientras una se relajaba comiendo algo o simplemente platicando. Nada mal para residir, aunque dudo que pudiera reemplazar la sensación de una casa regular. Nuestras habitaciones se hallaban en el cuarto piso.

– "Finalmente llegaron." – Nos recibió Doppel, bostezando y girando un llavero en sus dedos. – "Lo usual, Kuroko. Una llave para cada una y nos quedamos con una copia."

– "Gracias, Doppel." – Le agradeció la susodicha y nos entregó una a nosotras. – "Su pase a sus barracas personales, niñas. Aria, esta de aquí es la tuya, échale un vistazo."

– " _Jawohl._ "

Mi cuarto poseía el número 131, el mismo que el único tanque Tiger funcional del mundo. Tales coincidencias permean mi vida, pensé. Insertando el objeto de cobre en la cóncava cerradura, le di vuelta para admirar el interior de mi dormitorio. Encontré todo oscuro porque olvidé encender la luz. Presionando el interruptor y brindando iluminación al interior, me sorprendí al ver el amplio espacio, decorado por una enorme cama en el centro. Un par de casilleros metálicos verdes y un estante para armas se encontraban a su lado, con la gran ventana del lado derecho cubiertas por negras cortinas. Un cuarto reservado para el armario, baño y un ventilador en el techo proferían el toque final. Aparte de eso, el sitio estaba completamente vacío.

– "Proveemos lo básico, el resto es por su cuenta." – Explicó la coordinadora. – "Si bien este piso es virtualmente exclusivo de MON, les sugiero no hacer escándalo ni causar problemas. Pagamos su estancia pero no nos entrometeremos si quiebran las leyes básicas de convivencia."

– "¿Dónde se localizan las duchas?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Son individuales o en grupo?"

– "Grupales. Una en el primero y en el tercero, estas últimas reservadas para el escuadrón, así que no se preocupen por que alguien más entre por accidente."

– "¿Y la lavandería?" – Inquirió Cetania, finalmente atreviéndose a hablar.

– "Primera planta. Contamos con servicio a cuarto, pero la señora Yamato anda algo corta de personal por ahora, así que sugiero lleven su ropa personalmente."

– "¿Alguna restricción para salir? ¿Toques de queda o algo?" – Fue el turno de Dyne.

– "Ninguno, únicamente que tengan sus comunicadores encendidos en todo momento por si se presenta alguna emergencia. Aún están en entrenamiento, así que no las llamaremos todavía, relájense."

– "¿Los horarios de comida?" – Hablé yo.

– "La cafetería, en este piso, está abierta desde las siete de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Como vieron antes, hay máquinas de golosinas y gaseosas por si desean un aperitivo. Tienen derecho a tres comidas al día, como parte del contrato, lo demás saldrá de su cartera."

– "También poseen el privilegio de portar sus armas cuando estén en servicio, que es básicamente siempre. Pero tampoco anden con pistola en mano como en el viejo oeste." – Comentó Zombina. – "Por cierto, llevo cargando sus hamburguesas desde hace rato, ¿podrían relevarme de mi cargo?"

– "Oh, lo sentimos." – Nos disculpamos, tomando nuestros alimentos. – "Gracias, Bina."

– "Sí, sí. Creo que eso sería todo, ¿cierto, Capitana?" – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– "Por ahora. Bueno, novatas, me parece que las dejaré solas para que conozcan el resto." – Estiró su cuerpo la susodicha. – "Ya sé que dije que no había restricciones para salir, pero esta noche hay luna llena. Incluso la mente más férrea puede sucumbir ante el instinto y es mejor que permanezcan aquí, bajo la eterna vigilancia de Doppel."

Por supuesto, quien mejor que una Abismal para contener a un grupo de liminales con las hormonas desatadas. Eso me recuerda que debería llamar a Lala de nuevo, para saber cómo se encuentra. Smith prosiguió.

– "En todo caso, bienvenidas de nuevo, equipo. Disfruten su estancia y que el éxito les sonría." – Ofreció su mano. – "Háganme sentir orgullosa. Buena suerte."

– "Igualmente, Kuroko." – Regresé el gesto. – " _Auf Wiedersehen._ "

– " _Bye, Chief._ "

– " _Ya su_ , Jerarca."

– "Adiós, chicas." – Emprendió camino al piso inferior. – "Y traten de descansar lo máximo posible. Lo necesitarán para mañana. Vamos, Bina, esas dos necesitan su inyección para hoy."

– "Je, ¿recuerda lo que Mana-chan hizo con su rifle en esa ocasión, Capitana?" – Se rió la muerta viviente bajando la escalera.

Bien, ahora ya tengo mi propio apartamento. Pero ni aunque fuera una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas lo cambiaría por mi cuarto junto a mi dullahan. Uhm… Me pregunto si permiten visitas, así ella podría… Mejor no, no deseo revivir la leyenda del fantasma en la capital. Y esto es en primera un cuartel, no un motel. Ugh, creo que el plenilunio ya me está afectando. Las tres nos sentamos en la cafetería a degustar nuestras raciones y bebidas a temperatura ambiente. La castaña y yo platicamos sobre trivialidades respecto al lugar, con Nikos sin intentar inmiscuirse en la conversación, contestando con simples sonidos de confirmación a cada pregunta que la falconiforme trataba de hacerle. Terminando de comer, me encaminé a mi habitación, aprovechando el Internet inalámbrico para encontrar el número de la residencia Kurusu. Lo hallé en un par de minutos gracias al todopoderoso Google y marqué los dígitos en mi celular.

– "Bienvenido a la línea caliente de colegialas nekom-"

¡Con un demonio! Asqueroso Google, siempre dando resultados equivocados. Las siguientes búsquedas dieron con la misma infame serie numérica, así que desistí. Suspiré, sólo me estaba preocupando innecesariamente, Lala estaría bien. Es la hija de la Segadora del Leinster, la Mensajera de la Muerte, la Enviada del Inframundo y demás títulos estrafalarios. Incluso se atrevió a hacerle frente a Suu armada solo con su fiel guadaña y una manguera de jardín, salvándome el exoesqueleto de paso. Si lo pienso detenidamente, es ella la que me ha protegido todo este tiempo. Me reí un poco, tal vez debería ser la irlandesa quien debió unirse a MON. Viendo que aún faltaba para anochecer, opté por revisar el resto de mi recámara.

Todo estaba vacío, salvo por el papel higiénico a lado del retrete y el aromatizante ambiental. Quise tenderme en la amplia cama, donde podría descansar plácidamente, pero no quería impregnar la tela con mi sudor en el primer día. Diablos, ya que todo esto fue tan inesperado, no traje otra muda. Alguien tocó a la puerta y me encontré con la cambiaformas cargando una sencilla vestimenta blanca envuelta en plástico, completamente nueva, en sus manos.

– "La jefa me pidió que les consiguiera algo que ponerse, ya que olvidó avisarles que se quedarían. No soy muy conocedora en ropa, como puedes ver, así que espero no haberme equivocado con las medidas que la doctora Redguard nos proveyó." – Aclaró la doppelgänger, revisando sus uñas. – "Hay toallas en las duchas, elige una y no le causen problemas a la buena de Kuroko."

– "Oh, vaya, gracias, Doppel." – Le sonreí. – "Perdón por entrometerme, pero tú estimas mucho a Smith, ¿cierto?"

– "Ambas fuimos las pioneras en este proyecto, descendiente de Arachne. Junto a Kuroko, he desempeñado satisfactoriamente mis habilidades en incontables operaciones y hemos salvado más vidas de las que puedas imaginar." – Explicó la Abismal. – "Forjamos nuestra amistad en el fuego de la batalla, creando un lazo de auténtico respeto que difícilmente se conseguiría entre mi estirpe y una mortal. ¿Crees que tu romance con esa segadora de almas es especial? Ustedes no han vivido lo que nosotras. Y un consejo, no la decepcionen si valoran su orgullo. No permitiré que este escuadrón pierda el prestigio por un trío de suertudas sin experiencia. Ahora son parte de la élite, demuestren que lo valen."

– "D-de acuerdo, Doppel. _E-ep_."

– "Nunca uses nuestro lenguaje sin tener seguridad en tus palabras, mortal. Nos insultas con tu torpeza."

– "L-lo siento. Y-ya me voy. Que tengas un buen día."

– " _Bug…_ "

Me retiré de ahí sin pensarlo dos veces. De todas las integrantes, es la peliblanca quien más terror me causa, y todo sin alzar la voz. Ella es simplemente aterradora de la manera más civilizada posible para alguien quien siempre está desnuda. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, fui con ropa nueva en mano a ducharme. Me encontré con la mantis, que tuvo la misma idea. Nos miramos un par de tensos segundos hasta que ella se dio la vuelta con una expresión de disgusto.

– "Espera, Dyne…" – Le llamé.

– "Vendré en otra ocasión." – Replicó sin voltear y volvió a emprender su camino.

– "¡No te vayas! Sólo…"

La mantoidea se giró y cruzó sus cuatro extremidades.

– "¿Qué quieres ahora?" – Exigió saber.

– "Sólo dime el porqué me odias tanto."

– "Me caes mal. ¿Satisfecha?"

– "¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hice específicamente para ganarme tu desprecio?"

– "Existir."

– "Lo que le hizo mi especie a la tuya fue hace demasiado tiempo como para seguir guardando rencor."

– "No me importa lo que tus antepasados hicieran, eso no tiene nada que ver."

– "¿Entonces?"

– "No es de tu incumbencia."

– "¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de odiarme?"

– "Morir."

– "¡Eso no es posible!"

– "Sí lo es."

– "Dyne, por favor. Yo en verdad deseo ser tu amiga."

Ella suspiró.

– "Jaëgersturm, yo no quiero ser tu amiga. Sólo trabajaremos en el mismo equipo, compartiremos el mismo espacio residencial e incluso viviremos una a lado de la otra. Me pareces detestable, pero te cubriré la espalda; Me desagradas, pero lucharé junto a ti; Tu presencia me incomoda, pero te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Sin embargo, nunca pienses que deseo tu amistad." – Aseveró impasible. – "Somos aliadas y socias de trabajo, pero no amigas. ¿Aquello te satisface?"

– "Supongo…"

– "Bien." – Se retiró. – "No te demores, no tengo todo el día."

– "De hecho, sí."

– "¡Oh, vete al diablo!"

No tenía caso. Entré a asearme y después de comprobar que mi vestimenta me quedara a la perfección, regresé a mi cuarto a distraerme. Dejé que la suavidad del colchón esfumara la tensión en cuerpo y mente al tiempo que el vago aroma a pino del baño personal recorriera mis cavidades nasales. Si nos mudaremos a los cuarteles de Asaka en una semana, entonces no tengo necesidad de traer muchas pertenencias de casa ni molestarme con decorar la recámara, pensé. Cerré los ojos, eso podría meditarlo en otra ocasión. Lentamente, dejé que Morfeo me acogiera en sus brazos y me transportara al mundo onírico.

Un golpe en la puerta me despertó.

Me quedé dormida, y según el reloj en mi celular, eran más de las diez. Diablos, perdí la cena en el comedor. Otro toque a la entrada me obligó a levantarme y a recibir a la persona expectante. Ojalá no fuera esa gnómida llegando de sorpresa con un entrenamiento nocturno. Miré por el pequeño hueco en la madera, reconociendo al instante ese castaño cabello largo con blanco platino en el frente.

– "¿Cetania? ¿Qué haces a esta hora?" – Cuestioné a la americana, abriendo la puerta. – "¿Sucedió algo? ¿Smith nos llamó?"

– "Aria…" – Habló con la cabeza baja. – "No lo… No lo resisto."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "¿Puedo…?" – Su respiración era ligeramente entrecortada. – "¿Puedo pasar?"

– "Adelante." – La admití, haciéndome a un lado. – "Dime, ¿Qué pasa?"

– "Aria, yo… yo no creo poder aguantar más…"

– "¿Eh? ¿Hablas del entrenamiento? ¿Planeas renunciar?"

– "No… yo… yo hablo de lo que siento…" – Alzó su mirada, con sus ojos inusualmente encendidos. – "Lo que siento por dentro..."

– "Por favor, explícate." – Le tomé de los hombros y la guié a que se sentara en la cama.

– "Hoy es la noche, rubia…" – Declaró aumentando la intensidad de su respirar. – "La gran noche especial…"

– "La luna llena…" – Musité. – "Espera, mujer; ¿No estarás…?"

– "Me es imposible soportarlo por más tiempo…" – Se acercó a mí. – "Te necesito, Aria…"

– "¡U-un momento, Cetania!" – Caminé lentamente hacia atrás. – "¡Trata de controlarte! ¡Estás entrenada para evitar estos percances!"

– "No, querida arachne…" – Sonrió tétricamente. – "No para este…"

– "¡No lo hagas!"

– "Esto es imparable…" – Ladeó su cabeza y avanzó como una demente en mi dirección. – "La naturaleza me llama y debo responder…"

– " _¡Scheisse!_ "

¡Maldita matasanos marca patito! ¡Su famosa vacuna no le hizo efecto a esta rapaz del demonio! Ahora la pajarraca calenturienta anda que se le cuecen las plumas y yo sin arma alguna para defenderme. Hallándome entre la arpía y la pared, me armé de valor y empujé a la alterada estadounidense hasta la salida con celeridad. Una vez con ella afuera, introduje la llave en el cerrojo y me aseguré que el doble candado estuviera bien puesto. Aquello no detuvo a la excitada falconiforme.

– "¡Ábreme, Jaëgersturm! ¡Debo entrar!" – Impactó la madera.

– " _¡Nein, nein, nein!_ ¡No pienso traicionar a Lala y menos aquí!"

– "¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lala!"

– "¡Claro que sí! ¡Tiene que ver con todo!"

– "¡Ya déjame pasar!"

– "¡Nunca!"

– "¡Argh!"

Siguió golpeando y rasgando la puerta, incluso pateándola, pero sin lograr convencerme de permitirle introducirse. Finalmente, la lucha cesó y la oí alejarse, bufando y entrando furiosa a su cuarto, que se encontraba frente al mío. Exhalé aliviada y me dejé caer exhausta en la cama. Por el arco de Artemisa, que cerca estuvo eso. Si la irlandesa se enterara de esto, seguramente ahora si ejecute a la castaña. Mientras sus gritos y pataleos no hayan incordiado a las demás inquilinas, creo que estoy segura. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra meterse por la-

 _¡CRASH!_

Sin precedentes, la halcón irrumpió por la ventana, atravesando el cristal, como si de una película de acción se tratara. Extendió dramáticamente sus alas y sacudiéndose, removió los pedazos de vidrio en su cuerpo. Avanzó firmemente hacia mí, con esa mirada depredadora y el cabello alborotado. Lucía igual que una asesina serial a punto de reclamar la vida de su víctima. Y en este caso, la muerta será la promesa que le hice a la segadora. Intenté quitarle el seguro a la puerta, pero la llave se me resbalaba de los dedos mientras ella se acercaba, viéndome fijamente con sus dorados ojos, rebosando fuego y lujuria. Estaba atrapada, completamente atrapada.

– "Aria…" – Susurró sujetándome de los hombros con sus afilados dígitos. – "Hay que hacerlo…"

– "C-Cetania… no…"

– "Sí, Jaëgersturm… Ya no hay vuelta atrás…"

– "Por favor, detente…"

– "Jamás… Eres demasiado importante para esto…"

– "Nuestra primera vez debería…"

– "Será inolvidable, lo sé…" – Tomó mi mano para hacerla recorrer su rostro. – "Pero necesito que confíes en mí ahora…"

– "Para, te lo ruego, para ya…"

– "Te repito que es imposible… Hay que hacerlo ya…"

– "¿Por qué, Cetania, por qué?"

– "Porque yo…"

Ella me abrazó por completo y colocó su boca en mi oreja izquierda. Sentí su aliento, caliente y seductor. Nuestros corazones bombeaban a su máxima capacidad y nuestra temperatura corporal ya debía superar el punto de ebullición. Esto debió ser diferente, completamente diferente. El primer momento íntimo con la arpía era un evento que recelosamente deseaba guardar para cuando mi osado plan diera frutos. Amo a la rapaz y jamás me negaría a compartir tan mágica y apasionada ocasión, pero no de esta manera tan abrupta, cuando su voluntad es dominada por sus instintos y no su consciencia. Sabiendo que no había salida, me resigné y cerré los ojos, esperando a que ella me arrancara la ropa y se deleitara salvajemente con mi cuerpo. Esto no podría ser peor.

– "Porque yo…" – Susurró en mi oído. – "Voy a poner un huevo…"

Esto ya es peor.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** Como diría mi prima lejana de Xochimilco: ¡Pero qué huevos… va a poner Cetania!

Flake-san se sintió como niño en dulcería escribiendo la parte del entrenamiento con armas. Habiendo tantas de donde elegir y sabiendo que MON es conocido por usar desde las clásicas hasta prototipos experimentales polacos, no podía decantarse por una sola. Al final, decidió que cada miembro debería usar la que más se apegara a su personalidad. Aria es rápida, delgada y efectiva como una MG3, mientras el poder de una escopeta Mossberg 590 y el subfusil MP5A3 representan perfectamente la fuerza y agilidad de Dyne. Cetania está especializada en ataques sorpresa e infiltración, y una pistola táctica como la H&K USP es la indicada para alguien como ella. Además, según palabras del propio Flake-san, una arachne germana con una ametralladora es una visión divinamente gloriosa.

En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado del trabajo de mi escl-Digo, mi querido escritor personal. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y reseñas, las cuales respondemos con gusto y nos alegran el día. Agradecemos al compañero **Alther** , quien fue sumamente amable de darnos permiso de usar a sus personajes. Le hemos enviado un paquete de galletas de mantequilla hecha con leche de minotaura como recompensa. Son afrodisiacas, así que trátales con cuidado.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima y sigan adorando a la indiscutible Emperatriz Absoluta! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _¡Esclavo! ¡Es luna llena, asume posición de inserción!_


	34. No es fácil poner un huevo

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos, seguidores de la Fe Merotica! ¡Soy Tarmo Flake, dándoles la bienvenida!

Bueno, Febrero es para festejar el amor y la amistad, según la mercadotecnia. También es el mes en el que Cetania y yo celebramos nuestros cumpleaños, así que aquí les traigo un episodio entero con la arpía rapaz nativa de Montana favorita de todos y todas. ¡Que lo disfruten con un buen omelette! _¡Bon appétit!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena les desea que sus romances terminen en tragedia!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

* * *

 _Voy a poner un huevo…_

Ay, mamá… ¡Ay, mamá araña! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede estar pasando ahora! De todas las noches en esta semana de este mes y este año, Cetania debía elegir precisamente esta para acordarse de que es ovípara. Entiendo que eso sea un proceso natural y completamente esperado en una arpía, ¡¿Pero por qué tengo yo que lidiar con esto?! ¡No sé nada sobre el proceso de ovulación aviar! ¡No tengo estudios en ornitología ni preparación médica para estas situaciones! Las arachnes también ponemos huevos, pero únicamente cuando están fecundados, así que desconozco como rayos actuar ahora.

– "Aria…" – Musitó la rapaz. – "No resistiré mucho..."

– "¡Y yo tampoco! ¡Demonios, mujer, ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes?!"

– "¡Estabas dormida!"

– "¡¿Y por qué no me despertaste?!"

– "¡Ya lo hice!"

– "¡Argh! ¡¿No pudiste hacerlo en otra ocasión?! ¡¿Una que no sea a esta hora?!"

– "¡No controlo los periodos de ovoposición, tonta!"

– "¡¿No podemos llamar a alguien?! ¡Ya sé, a las demás!"

– "¡¿Te parece que Dyne o el resto posean experiencia alguna en el tema?!"

– "¡Han de tener más que yo, la cual es absolutamente nula! ¡¿Por qué no le hablo a Smith o a la doctora Redguard?!"

– "¡Ya es tarde para andar molestándolas!"

– "¡¿Y por qué rayos decidiste levantarme a mí?!"

– "¡Porque confío en ti!"

– "¡¿Qué tengo de especial?!"

– "¡Qué te amo, araña idiota!"

Cierto, esto debe ser sumamente delicado para ella, extremadamente íntimo. Me siento honrada que tenga tanta fe en mi persona, pero debió elegir a alguien más capacitada, con mayor conocimiento. No poseo habilidad alguna que pudiera auxiliarme en tan bochornosa situación, mis únicos talentos en la vida son los temas bélicos y, según Lala, una diestra lengua. ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Qué va a pensar Lala de todo esto?! ¡Ahora si me corta la cabeza, el cuerpo, los huesos y hasta los átomos! El sudor se apoderó de mi figura y el temblequeo de la desesperación causó un terremoto a la décima potencia en la escala sismológica de Richter dentro mi confundida cabeza. Me sentía perdida, inútil, un naufrago en medio del océano. Un quejido de la falconiforme me regresó a la realidad.

– "Mghh… Aria…" – Gimió inconforme. – "A-ayúdame…"

– "Bien, bien, ¡bien!" – Traté de calmarme, con dificultad. – "¿Q-qué se supone que haga primero?"

– "Busca algo frío para apaciguar el dolor abdominal… _Shit_ …"

– "Vale, vale… ¿Dónde lo encuentro?"

– "Si lo supiera, ya lo tendría conmigo. Gah…" – Exhaló. – "Usa hielo o algo similar…"

– "No soy una Yuki-onna como para… ¡Ya sé, una gaseosa! ¿Tienes un billete o monedas?"

– "Sí… Ugh… En mi bolso."

– "¿Dónde está?"

– "Mi habitación. Está a un lado de la cama."

– " _¡Jawohl!_ "

Quité el seguro de la puerta y corrí hasta su cuarto. Sin dificultad, encontré su pertenencia. Miré un poco la recámara, luciendo idéntica a la mía, aunque la cama era de tamaño regular. Oh, eso significa que ella tendría que venir a mi habitación cuand-¡No es momento para pensar tonterías! Apagando la luz, regresé y se lo entregué; No deseaba hurgar en algo de su propiedad.

– "Es sólo un bolso, araña, no hay problema. Búscalo."

– "Como digas." – Le obedecí. – "¿Cuántas latas crees que sean suficientes?"

– "Las que puedas, sólo apresúrate… Ngh…"

Cómo un bólido me encaminé a la máquina expendedora más cercana, afortunadamente en este mismo piso. La encontré y con celeridad me acerqué con efectivo en mano, sólo para encontrar un infausto y fatídico letrero de cartón pegado a este, con gigantescas letras rojas sentenciando mi suerte y leyendo 'Fuera de Servicio'. Definitivamente Tique no me sonreía esa noche. Golpeé el aparato, pero se mantenía inerte a mi furia. Con un bufido y el reloj en mi cabeza marcando con claridad los segundos transcurridos, busqué por el resto del edificio otra vendedora automática. Descubrí que la cantidad de aparatos dispuestos a ofrecer una amplia gama de café eran realmente populares en el inmueble, pero aparentemente los refrescos sufrieron un revés en su distribución. Desesperada, me desplacé hasta la recepción, encontrándome con una nekomata mayor, ya en muy avanzada edad como evidenciaban sus canas. Se parecía mucho a las gatitas de la mañana y supuse que sería su pariente.

– "Ah, tú eres la arachne del grupo de Smith." – Mencionó ella, acomodando sus gafas. – "¿Qué sucede, pequeña? Te ves alterada."

– "Señora erm… Yamato, ¿verdad?"

– "Correcto, Sakura Yamato. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

– "¿Tiene algo frío?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"

– "¡Sólo dígame! ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte!"

– "Tranquila, hijita, no te exaltes." – Habló con tono conciliador. – "Dime, ¿Qué sucede?"

– "Cierto, discúlpeme." – Exhalé. – "Necesito algo helado y lo necesito ya."

– "Oh, querida. Son esos antojos del embarazo, ¿verdad?" – Afirmó la ancianita. – "¿Cuántos meses lleva ya tu retoño?"

– "¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Ni siquiera me…! ¡Sí, eso, un antojo!" – Opté por seguir el juego. – "¿Tiene aunque sea algo de hielo?"

– "Hmm… Creo que sí, en la nevera." – Se bajó de su asiento, revelando una estatura de apenas un metro y medio. – "Sígueme."

Acaté la orden y la felina abrió la puerta detrás de ella. Intentando no tirar al piso la maceta cercana por aquel estrecho pasillo, no diseñado para liminales de mis dimensiones, llegamos a una bodega donde residía una gran hielera blanca. La diminuta Sakura cogió un banquito y se incorporó para abrirla, sin éxito.

"¿Me ayudas, hija? Mis huesos ya no son tan fuertes."

– "Ah, claro."

Alcé la puerta del aparato, encontrándome no con agua congelada en cubitos, sino golosinas frías a base de leche de diferentes presentaciones y sabores. De hecho, reconocería el empaque de donde provienen en cualquier lado: Nevería El Polo Sur. Demonios, mi vida sigue plagada de pingüinos a donde sea que vaya.

– "Mis nietas no cambian…" – Disintió con la cabeza la viejecita. – "Les pedí que nos reabastecieran, pero únicamente piensan en sus mantecados y demás dulces. Estas niñas de hoy…"

– "¡Está bien, incluso esto servirá!" – Tomé varios emparedados sabor chocolate con vainilla. – "¿Cuánto le debo, _Frau_ Yamato?"

– "No es nada, hija, lo que sea por ayudar a una agradable arañita." – Sonrió amablemente. – "Apresúrate, la señorita emplumada debe estarte esperando."

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-pero cómo…?!"

– "Hija, tengo sesenta y ocho años. En mi vida he visto y experimentado de todo." – Declaró con un guiño. – "Y sé cuando una arpía está a punto de poner un huevo. Mi olfato felino no me engaña."

– "¿Entonces podría ayudarme? ¡No tengo experiencia alguna!"

– "Ay, linda, me encantaría apoyarte, de verdad." – Se llevó una mano a su mejilla. – "Pero lamento informarte que esta es una lucha que ambas deberán enfrentar juntas."

– "¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Ya lo descubrirás cuando esto acabe. Descuida, sólo mantén una férrea calma y todo saldrá como la divina Madoka manda." – Me dio unas palmaditas en un pedipalpo. – "Tómalo como tu primera prueba real. Ahora, anda."

– "Entiendo. _Danke schön_ , _Frau_ Yamato."

– "Llámame Abuelita, como todos."

– "Claro." – Hice una reverencia. – " _Gute Nacht_ , Abuelita."

– "Buena suerte, hijita."

Llevando en mis manos los congelados aperitivos, subí hasta el cuarto piso. Usaría el elevador, pero mi velocidad de _Sparassidae_ es superior al mecánico ascensor, y sinceramente, el estar encerrada en una cajita metálica tan pequeña es claustrofóbico. No encontré a nadie en el camino, otorgando tanto alivio por la privacidad como algo de miedo por lo solitario. Sin que algún demente con cuchillo en mano saliera de la oscuridad, llegué hasta mi habitación. Una hiperventilada estadounidense me dio la bienvenida, luciendo más roja que de costumbre.

– "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" – Interrogó ella. – "¿Fuiste al antártico?"

– "Así es." – Le mostré los emparedados. – "Al mismísimo polo sur."

– "Demonios, _Blondie_. Yo a punto de parir el alma y tú gastando mi dinero en helado."

– "No había otra cosa, ¿sí? Ahora, ¿Dónde lo pongo?"

– "Aquí, en mi estómago."

– "Espera, Cetania… Estás usando un vestido de una pieza."

– ·Es lo que me consiguió esa doppelgänger. Yo tampoco traje otra muda."

– "¿Qué hago entonces?"

– "Quítamelo, genio."

– "Pero…"

– "¡No hay tiempo para andar de pudorosas, Aria! ¡Rápido!"

– " _Scheisse…_ "

Resignándome y elevando su atuendo, me encontré con las rojas bragas de encaje de la castaña. Ya nos vimos desnudas, pero no puedo evitar que mis pedipalpos tiemblen y la baba se apodere de mi boca cuando me encuentro tan cerca de su feminidad. Tragando saliva, proseguí lentamente, revelando pulgada a pulgada la descubierta figura divina de la falconiforme, hasta despojarla de su vestimenta. Viéndola yacer en su ropa interior, el corazón se me aceleró y sentí una cálida sensación recorrerme desde la punta de mis piernas hasta la cima de mi cabeza. Sacudiendo esta última, coloqué los sándwiches en su abdomen, haciéndole contraerse por el frío y la moví hasta acostarla por completo en la cama.

– "¿Te sientes mejor?" – Le pregunté.

– "Algo… Ngh..." – Exhaló. – " _Fuck_ , sí que tengo mala suerte. Cada cuatro meses, mi periodo de puesta se acompasa con la luna llena. Es un infierno."

– "Y yo decía que la menstruación bimestral ya era una lata."

– "Ja, imagina tener un objeto del tamaño de una berenjena dentro del útero. No entiendo cómo sobreviven las de corral."

– "Has de tener la matriz muy elástica." – Me mofé. – "Apuesto a que mi mano cabe entera."

– "No te burles, patas largas. Estoy segura que ustedes no son muy chiquitas al nacer."

– "Pues aunque no lo creas, sí lo somos. Los huevos son suaves y del tamaño de latas. Mudamos nuestro exoesqueleto varias veces hasta llegar al tamaño regular."

– "¿Son como sus parientes animales? ¿Depositando decenas de unidades a la vez?"

– "¡Santa Arachne! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ni fuéramos una fábrica industrial!" – Coloqué mis manos en la cadera. – "Claro que no, pajarraca. Según la especie, tenemos de una a dos crías, tres máximo. Las Saltarinas son las campeonas de la reproducción, llegando a tener hasta diez bebitas en una sola puesta, dependiendo de cuantas copulaciones puedan soportar con su pareja. Las Cazadoras, al menos en Sparassus, parimos una única descendencia. Compensamos nuestro bajo índice de natalidad con una alta probabilidad de fecundación y un corto periodo de gestación, solo siete meses."

– "Es una lástima. Hubiera sido genial que tuvieras una hermana gemela, para seducirlas a las dos."

– "No intentes tus incestuosas fantasías conmigo, depravada. Yo no soy Atseelia."

– "¡Te dije que sólo fue un sueño! ¡Y no estamos emparentadas! ¡Ya déjalo!"

– "Sí, sí…" – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "¿Y quién era la que dominaba?"

– "¡Eres una idiota, Aria!" – Me quiso arrojar la almohada, pero el dolor le hizo desistir. – "Auch. Maldita naturaleza."

Me reí al verla tan abochornada por sus propias palabras. Generalmente esa ella la que se burla de mi infortunio y ya tenía ganas de devolverle el favor. Otro gesto de dolor por parte de la castaña me recordó que no era momento para bromas.

– "Agh… Aria, el frío no está funcionando ya…"

– " _Scheisse_ … ¿Qué haremos?"

– "Tállame el abdomen… Ouh… Rápido…"

– "¿Eh? ¿Tu abdomen?"

– "¡Sí! ¡Ay, apresúrate!"

– "P-pero…"

– "¡Esto duele, mujer! ¡Si tan sólo yo tuviera manos!"

– "¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Primera deja busco mis guantes!"

– "¡Olvídalos! ¡Tállame!"

– " _Scheisse_ …"

Retiré los ya derretidos helados e improvisadamente comencé a masajear el estómago de la rapaz. Traté de no ser muy brusca o podría practicarle una cesárea repentina con mis filosas garras. Los músculos de la chica podían palparse perfectamente, ofreciendo una muy placentera sensación al tacto. Confieso que si algo me encanta de la pajarita, es su excelente condición física y cómo lucía poderosa sin dejar de verse femenina. Ella volvió a quejarse e intensifiqué mi tallado.

– "Esa es la barriga." – Indicó. – "Debes hacerlo un poco más bajo."

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el hipogastrio está muy cerca de…!"

– "¡Aria, tú no eres la que está sufriendo! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!"

– "Rayos…"

No tuve más remedio que dirigir mis manos hacia tan peligrosa área. El torneado tejido muscular dio paso a una muy suave sensación. La fina epidermis de la americana se sentía tan bien al tacto que era como acariciar una delicada seda. Pude también palpar las contracciones que la afligida emplumada experimentaba, haciéndole lanzar ligeros gemidos de desagrado. Sin embargo, había un vago dejo de placer en sus quejas vocales, que no ayudaban en nada a disipar mi intranquilidad al estar tan cerca de la feminidad de la voladora. Esa atractiva braga escarlata también contribuía a mi desconcentración.

– "¿Puedes sentirlo, Aria?" – Preguntó ella. – "¿Cómo se mueve en el interior?"

– "Todo está demasiado suavecito, nada parecido a un huevo."

– "Bueno, necesitarías estar en mi lugar para saberlo. Es irónico como mis entrañas se avivan tanto cuando yo me siento a morir por fuera."

– "¿Así se siente dar a luz?"

– "Los fecundados son más grandes. Esos si se notan desde el exterior." – Suspiró con el antebrazo en su frente. – "Me pregunto, ¿algún día daré a luz a tu retoño, Jaëgersturm?"

– "Regresa a la escuela, pajarucha, porque así no funciona la reproducción. Y hasta donde sé, no soy una hermafrodita."

– "Vivimos en un mundo lleno de seres impresionantes que controlan fuego, hielo y hasta la muerte. Nosotras mismas éramos leyendas hasta hace unos años." – Reiteró. – "¿Desde cuándo la partenogénesis entre dos mujeres es tan improbable?"

Ella no estaba errada. Las lagartijas cola de látigo en Nuevo México recurren a ese método, logrando una especie compuesta exclusivamente por hembras. Incluso Lala misma es resultado de tal acontecimiento. Pero tampoco es para dejarse llevar por una utópica fantasía. Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo, sólo intentaba distraerme del problema en curso. Ya tendré tiempo de soñar con procreación lésbica en otra ocasión.

Hmm… Si embarazara a la castaña… ¿Engendraría a una arachne o una arpía? ¿Las híbridas podrán volar? ¿Son las arañas voladoras una idea original o Hollywood ya se robó el concepto? ¿Y qué pasaría si también preñara a la dullahan?

– "¡Argh, ya viene!" – Advirtió de repente la emplumada.

– "¡¿Tan rápido?! ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Q-qué hago, que hago, Cetania?!"

– "¡Quita…! _Fuck_ … ¡Quítame las bragas!"

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "¡No puedo expulsarlo con la ropa puesta, boba!"

– "¡¿Y donde se supone que lo vas a depositar?! ¡¿En mis manos?!"

– "¡A menos que ofrezcas tu boca, sí, en tus manos, genio!"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡ _Nein_!"

– "¡No es hora para negarse! ¡Ya mero sale!"

– "¡¿No tienes un embudo o un recipiente?!"

– "¡¿Te parece que cargo con un kit para puestas improvisadas conmigo?! ¡Aagh! ¡Ya, quítame las pantis, mujer!"

– "Me lleva…"

Tragando un gigantesco cúmulo de saliva, tomé la ropa interior de la falconiforme y lentamente la retiré. Quedé a mitad del camino porque su dueña abrió demasiado las piernas, impidiendo removerlas.

– "¡Cetania, cierra las patas!"

– "¡Inténtalo tú en mi lugar, tonta! ¡Hnngh!"

– "¡¿Cómo demonios te entran con estas garrotas en medio?!"

– "¡No es momento de cuestionar la lógica al vestirse, araña quejona! ¡Arráncamelas o algo, ya lo siento cerca!"

– "¡Arachne sagrada, ilumíname en la oscuridad!"

Con mis afilados dedos actuando de navaja, corté la delgada tela, liberando a las extremidades inferiores de la halcón de sus sedosas esposas, ofreciéndome una vista completa y sin restricciones de su entrepierna y el resto de su anatomía. Afirmar que mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante sería insuficiente. Cualquier persona con buen oído podría escuchar los estruendosos latidos de mi bomba sanguínea, resonando con eco dentro de mi caja torácica. Mis seis ojos se fijaron en tan paradisiaca maravilla frente a ellos y mis pedipalpos golpetearon el colchón por instinto, sin contar la dureza diamantina de mis pezones y la súbita elevación de temperatura en mi zona íntima. Ay, no…

La luna llena me estaba afectando.

Mis pulmones aceleraron el influjo de aire, haciendo mi respiración entrecortada. La sangre en mis venas se precipitó en sus orgánicos cauces, transportando el rojo líquido a todo mi cuerpo a velocidades supersónicas, pero concentrándose generalmente en mi entrepierna. Salivé, como si fuera una hambrienta fiera salvaje y estuviera en presencia de un divino manjar frente a mí, que era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi entidad corpórea experimentó un tremendo escalofrío recorrer la espina dorsal y extenderse al resto de mi figura. Pronto, mis exhalaciones se convirtieron en ligeros resoplidos bestiales, anunciando que mis instintos trataban de dominarme. La ropa se tornó opresiva y la removí con vehemencia, quedando en el mismo estado que la americana.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia mi indefensa presa, con la cara enrojecida por la situación tan peligrosamente vulnerable en la que se encontraba. Plenilunio, en medio de la noche y completamente a solas con la mujer que amaba; Era la receta perfecta para desatar las pasiones y permitir a la lujuria tomar posesión absoluta de nuestra voluntad. Me relamí los labios al quedar a centímetros de la feminidad de mi compañera. Estaba tan roja como el rostro de la arpía, hinchada por la sangre y la excitación que se arremolinaban en tan glorioso punto. La humedad se había apoderado de esta, dejando escapar delgados hilos de cálidos jugos de amor provenientes del interior de la rapaz. Inhalé profundamente, inundando mis bronquios del adictivo aroma que tan apetitosa cueva despedía. La ambrosía mítica se encontraba a centímetros de distancia y mi lengua estaba más que ávida de darse un festín. Cetania no ofrecía resistencia y yo únicamente debía seguir acercándome.

– "Piensa en Lala…"

La voz de mi compañera me sacó del trance, disipando la niebla que el astro selenita descargó sobre mí. Estuve extremadamente cerca de traicionar a la irlandesa, y la falconiforme misma evitó que cruzara esa frontera. La miré fijamente, ofreciendo ella una mirada preocupada. Aún con la oportunidad perfecta de reclamarme, la castaña optó por salvarme de caer el abismo del adulterio. Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza para aclarar mi visión y destruir el hechizo que la luna aún trataba de imponerme.

– " _Scheisse…_ " – Intenté calmarme. – "Gracias, Cetania. Casi cometo un imperdonable error…"

– "Te amo, Aria… Ghh… Pero no permitiré que rompas tu juramento por un arrebato de lujuria." – Aseguró. – "Yo tampoco querría que me fueras infiel…"

– "Eres una gran persona, amiga."

– "Te agradezco los cumplidos, pero te necesito consciente para esto. Por favor, masajéame de nuevo, este dolor es… Ungh… insoportable."

Alternando a mi respiración abdominal para evitar que las feromonas me hicieran perder la cabeza otra vez, proseguí con la tarea de tallar el bajo estómago de la emplumada para apaciguar su malestar. Sus forcejeos se intensificaron al igual que sus gemidos y sus piernas me rodearon la espalda. Ya estaba cerca, pronto esa yema envuelta en duro cascarón vendría a este mundo. Tragué más saliva y apuré a frotar con ahínco a la pobre voladora. El ritmo de su respiración se acrecentó y sus ojos se notaban perdidos, con una ligera expresión de placer y dolor, evidenciado aún más por el delgado hilo de saliva que se escapaba de su boca. Conocía perfectamente ese rostro, porque lo he atestiguado con la segadora…

Estaba extasiada.

No sería la forma más ideal para experimentar tal clase de placer, pero la rapaz se hallaba sin duda en un trance de delectación completa, similar a estar haciendo el amor. Por mi parte, admiré pasmada la lasciva expresión de mi compañera, inmersa en su universo de regocijantes sensaciones recorriéndole el cuerpo como descargas eléctricas. Sus ojos giraron en mi dirección, manteniendo contacto visual a pesar del tiritar en sus párpados, luchando por no desviar la mirada. Me ofreció una débil y endeble sonrisa, apartando sus temblorosos labios para mostrar sus filosos dientes de cazadora.

– "Estoy… feliz…" – Musitó con dificultad. – "Porque… estás… a mi lado…"

Una punzada interior le hizo reaccionar, el momento había llegado. Volteé a mí alrededor para encontrar algún recipiente en el cual recibir el huevo, pero como ella mencionó con anterioridad, no había alguno en la cercanía. No había opción, mis manos desnudas serán el nido en el que el ovalado objeto repose. Ignorando de nuevo ese fuerte deseo de poseer a la estadounidense hasta el sosiego, le masajeé el abdomen de nueva cuenta al tiempo que el calor en la habitación se elevaba hasta la bóveda celeste. Tomé su ala con una mano, alentándola a continuar sus contracciones. Me sentí igual a un padre animando a su esposa a dar a luz a su retoño. Y en parte, lo era.

– "¡Puja, Cetania!" – Declaré con firmeza. – "¡No te detengas! ¡Puja con fuerza!"

– "Ghh…" – Exclamaba entre dientes y soportando el dolor. – " _Fuck_ … Es uno grande…"

– "¡Tú puedes, pajarita! ¡Vamos, vamos!"

– "Agh... ¡Ya viene!"

– "¡Puja, puja!"

– "¡Gaahh!"

Miré con detalle su íntima zona, contemplando el interior de su cavidad. Costaba creer que los bebés, salieran de tan pequeño lugar. Toda la situación era perturbadoramente hipnotizante. La feminidad de la rapaz se abría y cerraba, como si tuviera vida propia, dejando escapar calientes líquidos a cada espasmo, los cuales caían en mis manos, impregnándolas del fuerte aroma de la emplumada. Los calambres y convulsiones estaban en su apogeo, la falconiforme se quejaba sonoramente y la cama no paraba de moverse por los temblores del cuerpo. El sudor me invadía por completo, internándose en mis ojos y mezclándose con mi saliva y las secreciones de la castaña al desplomarse en la cama. Con una contracción inusualmente fuerte, divisé un opaco punto, asomándose por el cérvix.

– "¡Ya lo vi, Cetania! ¡Sigue pujando!" – Le ordené. – "¡No te rindas, mujer!"

– "¡Aaghh! _¡Fuuuck!_ "

– "¡Un poco más! ¡Sólo un poco más!"

– "¡Aria!"

– "¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!"

– "¡Bes… _Shit_!" – Un pinchazo la pausó momentáneamente. – "¡B-bésame!"

– "¡No es momento para ponernos románticas!"

– "¡Bésame, Jaëgersturm! ¡Por lo que más quieras, hazlo!"

– "¡¿Para qué?!"

– "¡Para darme fuerzas!"

– "¡Pero estoy ocupada aquí!"

– "¡Eres más alta que cualquiera! ¡Únicamente necesitas una mano!" – Apretó los dientes. – "¡Gah! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Aahh!"

Bufando en resignación, accedí a su propuesta y me incorporé para propinarle un ósculo en sus labios. La rodeé con mi brazo derecho y su hambrienta lengua activamente buscó a la mía, invitándola a danzar dentro de su boca mientras yo no perdía de vista su entrepierna y conservaba mi mano izquierda abierta cerca de esta. Los gemidos de la americana se amplificaron, arrojándolos dentro de mi garganta y haciéndolos resonar dentro de mi cabeza. Aquello suprimía en gran parte el escándalo que habíamos hecho toda la noche y me esperancé que hasta ahora nadie haya notado, aparte de la señora Yamato, el caos que se estaba desarrollando aquí.

Y entonces sucedió.

El esperadísimo huevo finalmente hacía su aparición. Aún unida a la rapaz, con el rabillo del ojo le eché un vistazo a como el cascarón, ostentando un castaño color como el cabello de su dueña, lentamente se abría paso por las paredes del interior. La cantidad de líquidos acompañándolo ya había inundado mi mano y ese embriagante olor que la emplumada despedía permeó por completo el ambiente, invadiéndome los pulmones. Había optado respirar por mi abdomen, pero tuve que recurrir a ambos sistemas pulmonares porque la presión me obligó a consumir más oxígeno del habitual. Batallando contra la influencia de las feromonas, me concentré en no perder de vista al oviforme. Quise separarme del beso, pero Cetania no lo permitió, apresándome con ambas alas y gimiendo el doble dentro de mi boca.

Su producto aviar ya se encontraba a mitad del camino, con la parte más ancha abarcando toda la feminidad de la arpía y estirándola a pesar de que aún lograba retenerlo con fuerza. Ese sólido ovalo poniendo a prueba la elasticidad de la zona íntima debió estimular de sobremanera a la estadounidense, porque enseguida ella afianzó su apasionado beso y me pegó completamente a su cuerpo. Con tal acción, mi brazo quedó atrapado entre sus agraciados pechos y casi provocan que mis dedos hicieran contacto con sus labios inferiores. Sólo el huevo, ya habiendo recorrido un sesenta por ciento de su trayecto, evitó que tal cosa sucediera.

Este estaba húmedo, caliente y era del tamaño de una taza para café regular, con forma casi redonda. Era una sensación extraña estar sosteniendo algo que salió del interior de mi compañera, pero no es que le dejara caer en el colchón y permitirle rodar hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Si uno regular deja una fuerte esencia incluso después de lavarse, no me imagino lo que el de una arpía podría causar. No tuve tiempo para indagar en el tema de la gravedad y aromas imperecederos porque ya estaba cerca del final de esta emplumada locura. El cuerpo de Cetania se contrajo, su agarre se reforzó así como nuestra unión bucal. Para ese entonces, no sé que hacía más ruido: Mi corazón, el de la castaña o los gemidos que esta profería intensamente en mi interior. Nunca había tenido un bufet de gimoteos de placer tan agresivo, y la falconiforme se aseguró que me llenara hasta hartarme.

Con una última contracción, la rapaz expulsó por completo ese condenado huevo, trayendo consigo una nueva ola de secreciones y, para cerrar con broche de oro, el grito de placer más grande y ruidoso que haya oído desde los de Lala, ahogados por mi boca y recorriendo desde mi cabeza hasta mi garganta. Con su cuerpo tiritando al igual que una placa tectónica en un terremoto devastador, su rostro se tornó de un rojo absoluto y los dígitos de sus alas me perforaron la piel al tiempo que sus piernas me apretaban tan fuerte que ni la constricción de una lamia salvaje se compararía con su poder. Más calientes exudaciones se liberaron de su encendida entrepierna, con tanta potencia que impregnaron mi estómago, pedipalpos y pantis, humedeciéndolos por completo. No había duda alguna…

Cetania tuvo un orgasmo.

Al parecer, la combinación de luna llena junto a la agotadora labor de la ovoposición le engendraron un remolino de sensaciones a flor de piel que desembocaron en una manifestación de gozo extremo. Siempre me cuestioné cómo demonios un pedazo de roca espacial podía influenciar a los seres vivos de tan lasciva manera. Deduje que era causado por una conjunción coincidente entre la fase lunar y el ciclo endocrino liminal, mezclado con el efecto placebo de los mitos ancestrales respecto al plenilunio. Básicamente, una infortunada fusión de explosiones hormonales repentinas y poderosa autosugestión. Aquello no explicaba la sincronización a pesar de las discrepancias entre los periodos de cada individuo, pero era la mejor interpretación que tenía sentido en ese entonces.

La arpía, exhausta después de tan vivo despliegue de satisfacción, exhaló un gran suspiro. Nuestros labios se despegaron y con una sonrisa de felicidad, dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro para recuperar su respiración normal. Con cuidado y huevo aún en mano, la extendí delicadamente sobre la cama. Ella continuaba sin zafarse y yo intentaba no soltar su ovalo de amor.

– "Acércalo" – Susurró la aún hechizada rapaz.

Acaté su orden, intentando no soltarlo. Lo coloqué frente a ella, haciéndola sonreír. Lo miraba como una madre observaría a su primogénito recién nacido. Tal vez no estuviera fecundado, pero sin duda con tanto trabajo para traerlo hasta aquí, se merecía al menos ser admirado por unos momentos. Redondeado, formando un óvalo de un solo eje simétrico y de pinto color, el pequeño huevo era un gran logro para ambas. Ella, por soportar tal cosa en sus entrañas y, yo por sobrevivir a la odisea. Si la nativa de Montana estaba aliviada, yo estaba más que agradecida por no haber abandonado el plano terrenal al casi expulsar el alma de la presión. Si esto fuera parte del entrenamiento, creo que ya podría recibir las medallas con todos los honores.

– "Es hermoso." – Musitó la americana.

– "Tiene el cascarón de su madre." – Bromeé.

– "¿Cómo le pondremos?"

– "Mony." – Le provoqué.

– "Es un lindo nombre." – Siguió la corriente. – "¿Crees que se aprenda las tablas de multiplicar?"

– "Será una diablilla irresponsable como tú y terminará vendiendo mi vajilla familiar."

Ambas reímos, lo necesitábamos. Dejamos que las lágrimas se escaparan de nuestros ojos, la tensión contenida despareciendo lentamente por cada pequeña gota que salía de nuestros globos oculares. Exhalamos, serenándonos. Abrimos los ojos y volvimos a vernos; Sonriéndonos, nos enfrascamos en un tierno beso, mordiendo suavemente nuestros labios. Después de la faena, la emplumada lo tenía más que merecido. Acabado el ósculo, ella me liberó de su agarre y coloqué el pequeño óvalo en su pecho. No me aparté de la castaña y preferí yacer a su lado, acariciando su rostro, delineando su contorno.

– "¿Sabes, rubia? Con excepción de la familia, sólo una arpía puede presenciar la puesta de otra, cualquier individuo ajeno a nuestra especie, está prohibido. Ni siquiera un médico obtiene tal privilegio." – Declaró, mimando el huevito. – "Solamente alguien sumamente especial puede ser testigo de tan íntimo suceso, aquella persona que se ha ganado la llave maestra a nuestro corazón; En este caso, tú."

– "¿En verdad me consideras tan valiosa, pajarita?"

– "Te amo, Aria. A nadie más le permitiría estar a mi lado en esta situación." – Volteó a verme. – "El destino está marcado, ahora somos más que inseparables. Eres a quien he elegido para ser mi pareja de por vida y esta pequeña yema envuelta en un pardo empaque de calcio es la prueba física de tal juramento. Estaremos juntas para la eternidad."

Tomó mi mano con su ala, estrechándola, y me contempló con ahínco. El iris de sus ojos brillaba tanto como el satélite selenita en el cielo, resaltando el dorado pigmento de sus cristalinas ventanas del alma, otorgándole una etérea apariencia.

– "Aria, prométeme que nunca me abandonarás."

– "Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado."

– "¿Me das tu palabra?"

– "Con todo el corazón."

Ella sonrió y volteó al techo, llorando de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

– "Te quiero sólo para mí, Jaëgersturm. Me haces eternamente feliz y no permitiría a nadie más quitarme tan preciado regalo." – Hipó. – "Pero sé que esa dullahan aún te tiene atrapada en sus garras. Y estoy más que consciente que su ventaja respecto a mí es superior. Mis oportunidades de ganar son realmente escasas."

– "Cetania…"

– "No me rendiré, rubia. Llegué con nada y ahora soy miembro de un escuadrón de élite. Si puedo lograr tal cosa, puedo hacer lo que sea." – Abrió los ojos. – "Voy a ganar. Voy a demostrarle a esa segadora y al mundo entero lo que soy capaz de conseguir cuando me lo propongo."

– "Estoy segura que sí." – Acaricié su mejilla. – "Una cazadora nunca desiste hasta capturar a su presa."

– "¿Por qué me alientas a continuar con mi objetivo, flaca? ¿Te gusta sentirte disputada por dos mujeres?"

– "Todos necesitamos de una meta por la cual luchar. Si yo me convierto en ese fin, que así sea."

– "¿Algún día dejarás de amar a Lala para irte conmigo?"

– "¿Si estuvieras en su lugar, le permitirías arrancarme de tu vida?"

– "Ni en un millón de años."

– "Precisamente."

– "¿Entonces pretendes mantenernos en una eterna lucha, sólo para motivarnos?" – Se rió. – "Ese es un plan muy maquiavélico, flaquita."

– "Toda lucha debe finalizar algún día. Entonces ahí se darán cuenta que la mejor opción es la alianza."

– "Nunca te compartiré con ella, araña. Y trabajaré aún más duro para demostrarte que soy la mejor opción para ti."

No contesté más. Yo sabía que mi osado plan aún requería tiempo para limar las asperezas entre ambas y entonces, a partir de ahí, tratar de unirlas. Sonaba disparatado antes y lo sigue siendo ahora, pero al igual que ella, no cesaré mi lucha hasta tener a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida a mi lado, conviviendo en completa armonía. Dejamos el tiempo pasar, acompañadas únicamente por el barullo nocturno que se colaba por la ventana rota. El viento, anunciando en su baja temperatura que el invierno pronto nos visitaría, ululaba suavemente, como si tratara de arrullarnos con una improvisada canción de cuna. A pesar del frío que intentaba inmiscuirse en la habitación y de nuestro desnudo estado, el calor nunca abandonó nuestro cuerpo, manteniéndonos muy cómodas en nuestra compañía.

– "Cetania, dime…" – Hablé yo. – "¿Esto fue como hacer el amor?"

– "Únicamente si la menstruación aviar te parece un acto sexual, flaca." – Se rió ligeramente. – "Pero, bromas aparte, nunca antes habíamos estado tan increíblemente unidas. Pude sentirte, Aria, no sólo en mi cuerpo, sino también en mi corazón. Esa conexión que solamente se logra entre dos personas sincronizadas en mente y alma. Sonará a cliché, pero en verdad nos volvimos una sola persona por unos efímeros momentos. En ese aspecto… Sí, diría que hicimos el amor, de una manera bizarramente única."

– "¿Crees que eso me exonere ante Lala?"

– "A menos que sea una psicópata violenta… Y de hecho, lo es, si esa pelea en el centro comercial fue prueba suficiente."

– "Bueno, intentaste reclamarme ante el mundo con ese condenado beso, ¿Qué esperabas?"

– "Pude haber aceptado que me jalara las greñas y me rasguñara la cara, pero no que intentara matarme, literalmente."

– "Hey, tú tampoco te portaste muy civilizada con ella. Aún recuerdo como te lanzabas con tus garras en dirección a su garganta."

– "Tenía que defenderme, ¿no? De lo contrario, mi cabeza colgaría en algún lugar de su mazmorra, como un nefasto trofeo de guerra. No entiendo que le ves a esa pitufo demente."

– "Y te lamentabas que no pudieron ser buenas amigas…"

– "Estaba asustada, mi mente no funcionaba del todo en ese momento." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "¿Cuánto es cuatro por ocho?"

– "¡Ay, no fastidies, pajarraca!" – Le coloqué la almohada en la cara.

La rapaz se carcajeó de mi infortunado bajo desempeño en cuestiones aritméticas, conmigo intentando cortarle el paso de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Desistimos cuando el huevo casi se cae de la cama, salvándolo ella con destreza entre sus alas.

– "¿Qué haremos con él?" – Le cuestioné. – "No es que podamos tirarlo a la basura, ¿verdad?"

– "Bueno, en mi tribu, solíamos sacarle la yema y pintar los cascarones para ofrecerlos como tributo a los dioses. Como la Pascua, pero más primitiva y con fogata incineradora incluida." – Explicó. – "Aunque en otras se considera que es mejor regresar los nutrientes a la persona, para que no pierda su fuerza vital."

– "¿Es decir, que se los comen?"

– "Síp. Yo personalmente prefiero la idea de decorarlos, pero ya no soy parte de los _Wankatanka_ , así que supongo no importa como procedamos."

Miramos el ovalito por unos momentos, entonces, la arpía tuvo una idea. Con una mueca malvada, me acercó el objeto a la cara.

– "Bésalo." – Ordenó la castaña.

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Será nuestro nuevo ritual. Anda, uno grandote."

– "Cetania, no voy a colocar mis labios en algo que salió de tu vagina." – Me crucé de brazos.

– "¡Ay, no me jodas, Aria! ¡Tú se la comes todos los días a esa pitufo y no dices nada! ¡Demonios, incluso ahora que nos besamos, tuve que ignorar la horrible esencia que su entrepierna dejó en tu boca!"

– "¡Aún así, no pienso hacerlo!"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora te doy asco o algo así?! ¡Hace unos momentos me hubieras devorado la raja entera si no te hubiera frenado!"

– "¡Eso fue diferente! ¡No estaba dentro de mí!"

– "¡Tonterías! ¡Tú me deseabas y lo sigues haciendo! ¡Sólo es un huevo, nada del otro mundo!"

– "¡Aún está húmedo y caliente!"

– "¡Eso le da mejor sabor!"

– "¡Me rehúso!"

– "¡No rechaces mi amor, flaca!"

– "¡No lo rechazo, es sólo…! ¡Eso sería igual a tener sexo oral! ¡No quiero romper mi promesa!"

– " _¡It's just a fuckin' egg, not my pussy, for fuck's sake!_ " – Vociferó en su idioma natal. – "¡No le estás siendo infiel a nadie, persignada! ¡Ya deja de actuar tan cohibida!"

– " _¡Nein!_ "

– "¡Bien! ¡Si no lo quieres, entonces que regrese de donde vino!"

Enfadada, la falconiforme tomó su creación y se dobló de esa elástica manera para tratar de introducirlo de nuevo en su matriz. No necesito mencionar que intenté parar su ridículo plan al instante. Si no se lastimaba al quebrarlo por fuera, sería por dentro. Y no me agrada la idea de tener un blanquillo atrapado en una zona tan delicada, mis fetiches no son tan enfermos. Además, cuando se tienen garras tan afiladas, una conoce lo doloroso que es cortarse ahí; Lo sé perfectamente por experiencia.

– "¡¿Perdiste la razón?! ¡Ya deja de actuar como una idiota!" – Me quejé sosteniendo sus alas.

– "¡No! ¡Si nadie lo desea, no tiene porque seguir en este mundo!"

– "¡Estás loca, pajarraca! ¡No puedes meterte el jodido huevo de nuevo!"

– "¡Si salió entero, también puede entrar! ¡Déjame!"

– "¡Nunca! ¡No permitiré que continúes con estas sandeces! ¡Ya detente!"

– "¡Entonces bésalo!"

– "¡Te dije que no!"

– "¡Pues me lo meto de nuevo!"

– "¡Cesa esta absurda disputa, idiota!"

– "¡No me importa! ¡Tú no me amas!"

Cetania se quebró al llanto repentinamente.

– "Esto… Esto es especial para mí, Aria… En verdad que sí." – Sollozó. – "Es mi primera puesta desde que emigré de Hachijō-jima y la primera asistida desde que dejamos la tribu. Una vez habiendo dejado América, todas mis ovoposiciones las he sufrido completamente por mi cuenta, sin auxilio de ninguna otra congénere. Mi hermana y madre se rehusaban a ayudarme porque decían que mi lesbianismo las infectaría, como si de una enfermedad viral se tratara. Tuve que aprender a lavar mis propias ropas, ya que ellas no se dignaban a tocarlas cuando se ensuciaban. Me trataban como una paria en mi propia familia. Una leprosa, una no deseada.

No cuento con nadie más en este mundo ahora, ninguna clase de familia o amigas de mi especie. Diablos, incluso esa arpía común con la que vives me tiene miedo. Estoy sola, Aria, totalmente sola. Y te elegí a ti, porque eres la única en quien confío absolutamente. Yuuko será mi casera y una excelente persona, pero jamás sería tan importante como lo eres tú. Estoy aquí, en este departamento financiado por el gobierno mismo gracias a la esperanza y fuerza que me brindas con tu presencia. Te necesito como no te imaginas, te necesito por completo.

Así que por favor… No me rechaces… Te lo suplico, Aria, por lo que más quieras… No me rechaces…"

Sosteniendo su preciado oviforme en el pecho, se acurrucó en el centro de la cama, envolviéndose con sus enormes y coloridas alas, llorando a cantaros. Yo la abracé instintivamente, reconfortándola al tallar su espalda. No era mi intención contradecirla de esta manera, incluso si su solicitud era algo extravagante. Esta mujer tiene fe en mí y yo no puedo desilusionarla. Esa es la esencia de esta unidad, siempre hacer todo por quienes creen en nosotros.

– "Perdóname, Cetania. No imaginé que era tan sagrado para ti."

– "No, Aria. Discúlpame tú por querer obligarte a hacer algo tan repugnante." – Hipó. – "No sé en qué estaba pensando."

– "Tranquila." – Besé su cabeza. – "Nada de lo que hagas me parecería indignante. Todo sobre ti es perfectamente bello, linda."

– "Lo siento de nuevo, rubia. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

– "Lo haré. Haría todo por ti y lo sabes."

– "Es innecesario."

– "Pero quiero hacerlo. Lo haré porque te amo."

– ¿En verdad…?" – Alzó la vista. – "¿En verdad lo harás?"

– "Sí. Anda, pásame ese ovoide e inauguremos nuestro romántico ritual."

– "Claro."

Con la sonrisa de vuelta a su rostro, tomó el huevo y lo depositó en mis manos. Aceptando su ofrecimiento, lo acerqué a mí para darle una última revisada. Tal vez el acto fuera, en esencia, fetichistamente estrafalario y salido de alguna recóndita parafilia oscura, pero de la misma forma, significaba mucho para la rapaz. Afirmando levemente con mi cabeza, junté mis labios y suavemente propiné un ósculo al castaño cascarón, degustando el sabor del interior de su dueña. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal al instante. De manera indirecta, había probado el néctar de la falconiforme. Era justo como lo imaginé: Dulce y salvaje, como fresas silvestres.

Y jodidamente adictivo.

Si bien mis instintos despertados por el plenilunio habían sido suprimidos en gran medida por la medicina de Sandy, mi naturaleza como arachne me hacía demasiado testaruda como para inhibirme con un simple coctel médico. Dejándome llevar por la fuerte esencia del ambiente y mi excitación, transformé mi minúsculo besito en una descarada lamida, repasando mi lengua por toda la circunferencia de la cáscara y llenando mis papilas gustativas del distintivo calcio y los jugos de la arpía. Si fuera una lamia, ya estaría en proceso de engullirlo por completo, pero mi sátira acción no carecía del mismo toque tan tétrico de lujuria. Inesperadamente, la americana retiró a su bebé ovalado de mis manos.

– "¡Aria! ¡Eres una degenerada!" – Declaró la castaña.

– "¡Oh, p-perdón! ¡Y-yo sólo…!"

– "¡Tomarlo todo para ti sola! ¡Yo lo puse, así que a mí me toca más de la mitad!"

Sin dilación, la nativa de Montana imitó el acto, pasando su hambrienta lengua por el objeto que salió de ella de la manera más lasciva y desvergonzada, gimiendo ligeramente y reemplazando el resto de sus jugos por saliva. Incapaz de resistirme, me le uní y humedecimos el inerte huevo por completo, dándole vueltas y succionando por donde la boca de la otra hubiera estado antes. Excitadas, prácticamente desnudas y embelesadas por la libidinosidad, nuestras bocas pasaron de dura cáscara a encontrarse de nuevo y convergimos nuestras lenguas en su húmeda y obscena danza. Con el ovoide residiendo entre nuestros pechos, nos abrazamos y continuamos gimiendo y complaciéndonos oralmente. Ella será un halcón plomizo, pero es tan tentadora como una súcubo, tan ardiente como el fuego eterno del Hades y más hermosa que la más bella de las diosas.

– "Tengo… tantas ganas… de hacerte el amor…" – Le susurré entre agitadas respiraciones. – "Ya sé que debo detenerme… pero tampoco deseo que la noche acabe…"

– "Igual yo, mi arachne." – Lamió mi mejilla. – "Sin embargo, no intentemos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentiremos. Ya lo haremos con todas las de la ley alguno de estos días, cuando yo triunfe."

– "De acuerdo… Como digas."

– "Tenme paciencia." – Guiñó un ojo. – "Valdrá la pena."

– "¿Y ahora cual es el segundo paso en el ritual, pajarita?" – Pregunté, suspirando.

– "Comerlo."

– "Espera, ¡¿Qué?!"

– "Lo que oíste, sorda. No he cenado, ¿sabes?"

– "Pero, ¿Comerlo? ¿Así nada más?"

– "Sip." – Ladeó su cabeza. – "Vistámonos y démonos un festín con un delicioso omelette al estilo Montana."

– "¿Donde lo vamos a preparar? La cafetería está cerrada y dudo que nos den permiso de usarla."

– "¿Y quién necesita autorización, boba? Somos MON, si no podemos infiltrarnos en una cocina de noche, no podremos sorprender ni a las abuelitas de los terroristas."

– "Estás loca, pajarraca."

– "¿Me dejarás hacerlo solita?"

– "Ni pensarlo, linda. Nunca voy a abandonarte, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Por eso te amo, flaca."

Con beso rápido, nos apresuramos a tomar nuestras ropas. Estarán más que sucias y la falconiforme ya no tendrá bragas gracias a mí, pero no es que tengamos otra elección. Aseándonos un poco en el baño de mi habitación, salimos del cuarto en dirección a la cafetería. La encontramos vacía, sin ningún alma rondando. Como era de esperarse, la puerta que llevaba a la cocina estaba cerrada con llave y ninguna de nuestras garras eran lo suficientemente finas para forzar la cerradura sin quebrarla. Tratábamos de inmiscuirnos en secreto, no dañar la propiedad como un par de ladronas.

– "¿Y ahora qué, Solid Snake?" – Le cuestioné a mi amiga. – "¿Misión cancelada? ¿Pedimos ayuda a Otacon?"

– "Espera, patas largas, que estoy pensando."

– "Son más de las once, mejor nos acostamos. Ya veremos cómo lidiar con Huevolín en la mañana."

– "Ugh, no voy a desistir, rubia. Rendirse no es una opción."

– "Bueno, no niego que tengo hambre, así que mejor te apresuras, Sam Fisher."

– "¿Cómo puedes hacer todas esas referencias si tu dijiste sólo haber jugado Pokémon?"

– "Papi tiene muchos títulos para su Juegosfera. Se pegan después de un tiempo."

– "Como sea, deja formulo algo." – Caviló unos segundos. – "¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé que haremos!"

– "¿Qué? ¿Aplicarle un _fatality_ a la señora Yamato y adueñarnos del inmueble?"

– "No, tonta. Dime, ¿aún tienes el pin que te regalé?"

– "Claro, lo tengo en mi bolso junto con el de Lala."

– "Tráelo, será perfecto."

– "Vale, lo que sea para acabar con tus aires de _Rainbow Six_."

Sacando el broche con forma de tanque de mi bolso (que pertenecía a Lala pero que ella insistió que pasara a ser mi propiedad permanente), regresé con la estadounidense, quien tomó el alfiler en la parte trasera de este y hurgó en la cerradura de la entrada. Luego de medio minuto dándole vueltas, el característico sonido del seguro cediendo nos confirmó la victoria de la castaña. Con un pulgar arriba y un guiño de satisfacción, la emplumada abrió la puerta silenciosamente y encendió la luz, entrando al sacrosanto templo de las obras culinarias. Admito que sentí algo de adrenalina en las venas por estar rompiendo las reglas, aunque sólo fuera invadir la cocina. Sin perder tiempo, la rapaz activó la estufa y colocó una sartén en la flama al tiempo que yo hurgaba el frigorífico.

– "¿Has preparado huevos con anterioridad, _Blondie_?" – Cuestionó la halconcita. – "Dame la margarina, porfis."

– "Sí, pero me quedan muy aguados." – Le pasé la mantequilla. – "De hecho, cuando era niña evitaba romperlos porque pensaba que estaba matando pollitos."

– "Aww, que tierna eres, flaquita." – Rió ligeramente. – "¿Quién creería que fueras tan noble?"

– "Era una mocosa con sentimientos, ¿sí? No todas las arachnes son como las pintan."

– "Bueno, creo que el estereotipo de su lascivia es perfectamente válido, como evidenció tu erótica pseudo-oofagia."

– "Tú tampoco te quedaste atrás, lengua-larga."

– "Es tu culpa por pervertir a esta impoluta arpía. Mi inocencia intachable ha sido arrebatada cruelmente por las depravaciones de una alemana acosadora." – Gesticuló de manera dramática. – "Oh, que alguien me salve de su corrupta ética y decadente moral."

– "Cierto, un día de estos podrías terminar fantaseando con tu hermana."

– "¡Juro que voy a meterte este cuchillo por el oviducto si continúas provocándome, araña fastidiosa!"

Fue mi turno de reírme. Ignorando sus amenazas de realizarme una cirugía abdominal en base de tenedores y afiladas espátulas, quebré el cascarón con suavidad y dejé que la amarilla yema se deslizara por el transparente tazón de vidrio templado. Batiéndolo vigorosamente hasta que mi amiga me indicó cesar, vacié el revoltijo por el teflón de la sartén mientras la falconiforme diestramente agitaba el mango del utensilio para mantenerlo en movimiento y lograr una cocción más uniforme. Nos aseguramos de cerrar la puerta y abrir la ventana para evitar que el olor y el humo nos delataran. Afortunadamente no había alarmas contra incendios que nos sorprendieran. La americana agregó diversos vegetales como pimientos y champiñones, siendo la mezcla lo suficientemente grande para crear dos tortillas con esta. Ya acabado de freírlas, puse los platos y ella los sirvió. Acompañadas de vasos llenos de agua de naranja natural, los cuales chocamos a manera de brindis, optamos por cenar dentro de la cocina misma, posándonos frente a la pequeña ventana.

– "Jamás creí que acabaría consumiendo algo que te brotó de la entrepierna, pajarraca." – Mencioné cortando un pedazo del omelette con el tenedor.

– "¿Es tan diferente si fuera de una gallina? ¿Es tan distinto de tomar leche de vaca o miel de abeja? Todas provienen de algún animal."

– "Lo sé, pero ninguno de ellos habla ni mide un metro ochenta."

– "Las minotauras sí, y mira lo popular que es su leche. Y también deliciosa, deberías probarla."

– "Aún así, es extraño."

– "Dicen que los huevos de arpía, especialmente los de las vírgenes, son afrodisiacos. Valen millones en el mercado negro."

– "Y nosotras acabamos de arrojar todos esos billetes a la basura." – Bromeé. – "Deberías ser una magnate si produces oro cada mes, pajarucha."

– "Bleh, las de corral han devaluado enormemente el comercio. La seda de arachne y la piel de lamia ahora son las verdaderas minas auríferas."

– "En fin, hora de meterme lo que tus ovarios producen a la boca. Un bebé no finalizado a la carta."

– "Excelente manera de abrirme el apetito, araña bocona."

Tomando un pedazo del cuasi-ambarino alimento en mi pulido tenedor, lo dirigí a mi boca y lo degusté lentamente, permitiéndome experimentar la fina textura y los sabores combinados de la ovoalbúmina, los vegetales y el cloruro de sodio. Empapando mis papilas gustativas con el comestible y masticando con mis no tan puntiagudos molares, tragué por completo el primer bocado, haciéndolo recorrer todo el trayecto hasta mi estómago. Entonces, di mi veredicto.

– " _Meine göttin_ …" – Musité. – "Divino. Te quedó increíblemente divino, Cetania."

– " _Thank you, Blondie._ " – Sonrió. – "Si voy a ser una buena esposa, no puedo dejar que Lala sea la única que te envíe al paraíso con sus dones gastronómicos. Esta avecita también tiene sus talentos."

– "Siempre encuentras una nueva manera de sorprenderme, _Süsse_."

– "Rendirse no es una opción, flaca. Nunca lo olvides." – Dio un sorbo a su bebida. – "Quien se atreve, gana."

– "Los SAS británicos y otras once unidades especiales." – Afirmé, reconociendo el lema. – "¿Crees que algún día seremos tan buenas como ellos?"

– "¿Por qué no? Si un orangután con retraso mental puede llegar a ser presidente del país más poderoso, cualquier cosa es posible en este mundo."

– "Concuerdo contigo, compañera." – Me reí alzando mi vaso de plástico. – "¡Por nosotras y por MON! _¡Prost!_ "

– " _¡Cheers!_ "

Chocando los recipientes de verde polímero, finalizamos nuestra cena secreta minutos después. Asegurándonos de lavar los platos y acomodar nuestro desorden para evitar dejar huella, cerramos con suavidad la puerta y regresamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Antes de entrar en estas, la falconiforme me dio un beso de buenas noches, el cual regresé con gusto. Decidimos bañarnos en la mañana, sin importar que estuviéramos sudadas y aún olorosas después de tan agitada faena. Además, ya nos encontrábamos exhaustas y merecíamos un reparador descanso.

Lavando mis dientes (qué bueno que me acordé de empacar mi pasta y cepillo), tapando la ventana rota con las cortinas y quitándome la ropa para no ensuciarla más, me desplomé en la cama. Juro que necesitaré un psicólogo alguno de estos días por toda la presión física y mental que sufro a diario. Cerré los ojos e intenté adentrarme a los reinos del buen Morfeo, pero algo me lo impedía. No era el frío del aire, eso podía soportarlo sin problemas. Tampoco era hambre o jaqueca. Más bien, era una necesidad, muy básica y primordial.

– "Que se le va hacer…" – Musité antes de levantarme.

Sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño sin satisfacer tan hedonístico menester, hurgué dentro de mi bolso hasta hallar un par de conocidos guantes bicolores. Ajustándolos y flexionando mis dedos, tomé la almohada y me dirigí al baño. Colocando seguro a la puerta y confirmando que la cabecera bloqueara eficazmente mi voz, di un último suspiro antes de guiar mis largos dedos hacia mi feminidad. No requería de pensarlo mucho para encontrar el combustible perfecto para tan solitaria sesión, puesto que contaba con suficiente material para un mes entero antes de recurrir a mi reserva de fantasías. Con la figura desnuda y el aroma de Cetania frescamente presentes en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y procedí a subyugar ese ardiente deseo que me carcomía el alma.

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm! ¡Ya cállate!" – Vociferó Dyne en la habitación contigua, golpeando la pared. – "¡Déjame dormir, maldita sea!"

Jodido trabajo…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este es otro de esos capítulos donde uno planea escribir únicamente un pedazo y termina abarcando la totalidad del episodio. Y es que cuando uno anda inspirado…

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y que los extraños comportamientos nocturnos de las chicas no les hayan perturbado. Con las hormonas a toda máquina y los sentimientos a flor de piel, ellas no pueden controlarse. Y ya que nadie me ha entregado cartas de San Valentín en mi vida, me basta con que me dejen sus reseñas, que siempre son y serán bienvenidas.

¡Hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _Ama, ya sé que es una fecha especial, pero la última vez que usó eso, no pude caminar en una semana… Sí, Ama…_


	35. No es fácil entrenar (Parte 3)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, amigas y amigos! ¡Tarmo Flake, en nombre de la Gran y Poderosa Meroune Lorelei, les da la bienvenida!

Treinta y cinco capítulos y aún me queda material para rato; A este paso debería empezar mi propio doujin para competir con el manga oficial. Y fallar estrepitosamente en vender una sola copia. En fin, dejemos a un lado los pésimos chistes y comencemos con lo que el público pide.

¡No, no hablaba de tirarme a un pozo! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Aaahh…!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena vende tamales los sábados y caldos los lunes!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 35**

* * *

La luz de la mañana aún no se filtraba por las negras cortinas, anunciando que Helios seguía reposando y contaba con algo más de tiempo para regresar al universo onírico, aunque en mi caso, mis ojos no se cierran una vez despiertos. A pesar de que anoche mi alma casi se escapa hasta la siguiente nebulosa gracias a la inesperada ovoposición de Cetania y sus indecentes orgasmos post-parto, sin contar que cierta empusa fastidiosa no me dejó satisfacer mis necesidades en privado, considero que mi primer día como miembro de este disparatado equipo no estuvo tan mal. Por suerte haber dormido toda la tarde el día anterior no evitó que pudiera conciliar el sueño, gracias a la ayuda de saciar el estómago con un omelette de huevo de arpía. Quizás debería aprovechar para ducharme, así podré meditar algunas cosas antes que…

– "¡Ya les calló el _chahuistle_ , hijas de la _tiznada_! ¡De pie, _cabronas_!" – Vociferó una crecida Titania, abriendo la puerta de una patada y vestida en atuendo militar. – "¡Tú también, Nazi tortillera! ¡De prisa!"

– "¡Ay! ¡¿Instructora, qué hace aquí?!" – Le pregunté confundida y tratando de cubrir mi desnudez. – "¡Es demasiado temprano!"

– "¡Temprano canta el gallo, araña! ¡Ponte en ocho patas y dirígete a las duchas!" – Aseveró con una FN SCAR-H en sus manos. – "¡Pero rapidito, como vas!"

– "¡Al menos deme tiempo para vestirme!"

– "¡Te arropas después de bañarte! ¡No lo repetiré de nuevo, Jaëgersturm! ¡Muévete!"

– "¡Pero no quiero que me vean desn-AY, MAMÁ!"

Sin previo aviso, la demente gnómida apuntó el rifle de batalla en sus manos y abrió fuego automático contra mi persona. Salté por toda la cama, desesperadamente evitando que las balas alcanzaran alguna parte de mis descubiertas extremidades. Espeté improperios en japonés, alemán y creo que hasta idioma Abismal del terror que experimentaba en ese momento, con el ardiente fogonazo escapando de la bocacha y el terrible resueno de los proyectiles saliendo del cañón. El olor a pólvora inundó rápidamente la habitación y yo continuaba rezando a mi panteón entero para que me protegieran de esta psicópata que había decidido vaciar su cargador entero. Cuando todo terminó, yo estaba hecha una temblorosa bolita quitinosa sin color, comprimida en el techo de la habitación, cubriéndome inútilmente detrás de una almohada. No tengo idea si lo húmedo es por el sudor o si regresé a mis días cuando necesitaba pañal.

Un momento… ¿Por qué sigo viva?

– "¡Deja de actuar tan dramática, machorra! ¡Sólo son salvas!" – Declaró la mexicana, colocando su arma en el hombro. – "¡Ahora lárgate o juro que usaré balas reales! ¡Sáquese!"

Raudamente tomé mis vestimentas y me retiré de ahí en un parpadeo, siendo acompañada en el camino por una igualmente agitada Dyne en pijama, quien no se atrevió a verme mientras nos dirigíamos a las duchas. Corrimos por los pasillos y bajamos de prisa las escaleras con la loca de rosados cabellos detrás nuestro. Era una suerte que a esa hora todo se encontrara aún desierto, no querría lidiar con las miradas escudriñadoras de los curiosos sobre mi cuerpo. Hallando el baño con el letrero claramente indicando el uso exclusivo para las chicas de MON, Doppel, quien cuidaba la puerta, nos permitió acceso. Entretanto, esta no se molestó en ocultar su risa al pasar junto a ella, ofreciendo una vibrante carcajada.

– "¡Diez minutos, lombrices de agua puerca!" – Indicó la gnómida. – "¡Lávense bien la cola y nada de andar de cochinas fisgoneando! ¡Y me refiero a ti, Jaëgersturm!"

¡¿Qué se trae esta enana contra mí?! ¡Sólo porque soy homosexual no significa que vaya a hacerles algo a mis compañeras! ¡Eso es discriminación! ¡Malditos mexicanos, deberíamos hacerlos construir un muro y obligarlos a pag…!

– "¿Dormiste bien, flaquita?" – Preguntó de repente una voz con acento americano detrás de mí.

– "¿Eh? ¡Ah, _Guten Morgen_ , Cetania!" – Me volteé, saludando a la castaña. – "Sí, creo que descansé lo suficiente. Sin contar el excelente servicio de despertador automático. ¿Qué tal tú?"

– "Mejor que nunca." – Guiñó. – "Por alguna razón, me siento más enérgica esta mañana."

– "Quizás la luna llena te avivó algo más que las hormonas." – Encendí la regadera.

– "Tal vez. ¿Sabes? Tengo un extraño antojo de huevos." – Se enjabonó. – "¿Crees que nos permitan ordenar unos cuantos estrellados con tocino?"

– "Eso espero." – Me eché shampoo. – "Cuando estaba en Sparassus, la comida era tan simple que nuestra ropa sabía mejor que esos revoltijos tan escuetos. Y las raciones eran para matar a una de hambre. A veces creo que usaban huevos de colibrí."

– "En fin. ¿Me ayudas a tallar mi espalda?" – Sonrió maliciosamente, alzando su bien formado trasero. – "Es difícil hacerlo sin manos y el tiempo escasea. Se gentil, ¿sí?"

– " _¡Jawohl!_ "

– "¡Hécate divina! ¡¿Podrían dejar de ser tan sáficas por un minuto?!" – Se quejó la empusa de improviso.

– "¿Cuál es tu problema, patas verdes?" – Le cuestioné.

– "¡El jodido problema es que ustedes dos no me dejaron reposar gracias a sus arrumacos nocturnos!" – Nos apuntó con un brazo mantoideo. – "¡Toda la maldita noche sufriendo de insomnio por ese pedazo de roca en el cielo y sus condenados gemidos! ¡Si tuviera mi escopeta en mano, ya les hubiera volado la cabeza a ambas!"

– "¿No crees que exageras, Nikos?" – Interrogó la americana. – "Pudo ser algún ruido del exterior."

– "¡¿Crees que soy una idiota, arpía?! ¡Lo escuché todo! ¡Sus estupideces sobre los dolores abdominales, la tontería de sobre el índice de natalidad de las arachnes, la bobería del helado!" – Su rostro se tornó más rojo de la ira. – "¡Y sobre todo, esos depravados sonidos que aún me arañan la mente, como un rastrillo oxidado! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo parafílico se necesita ser para excitarse al lamer un miserable cascarón?!"

– "Espera, Dyne, estás equivoc-" – Intenté explicar.

– "¡Cesen de farfullar más excusas y compórtense debidamente, con un demonio!" – Extendió sus extremidades superiores al aire. – "¡Somos parte de una institución respetable, no una infausta casa de citas! ¡Dejen de avergonzar el buen nombre de la ley con sus vulgaridades!"

– "¡Vale, ya entendimos! ¡Cálmate, mantis!" – Habló la falconiforme. – "Lo sentimos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debes entender que no es fácil poner un huevo."

– "¡Me importa un bledo si estabas pariendo un pájaro vivo!" – Afirmó su pie izquierdo en el piso. – "¡Sólo trata de de actuar más como una persona y menos como un animal! ¡Y sobre todo cuando puedo escucharlas perfectamente! ¡¿Entendido?!"

La emplumada y yo asentimos en silencio, intimidadas. La empusa estaba tan molesta que sus ojos verdes lucían más como llamas infernales que finas esmeraldas. Ni siquiera el hecho de tener su bien formado cuerpo al descubierto me distrajo de su mirada asesina. No había duda, Nikos era una verdadera guerrera griega, quizás descendiente de los hábiles macedonios o los belicosos espartanos. Si todos son así en el ejército helenístico, desconozco por qué aún no conquistan el mundo. Ahora entiendo porque su especie nos dio tanta lata en el pasado.

– "Perfecto." – Bufó ella. – "Terminen de una vez, ya desperdiciamos demasiado tiempo.

Enfocándonos en asearnos, la halcón y yo dejamos la charla para otra ocasión. La pelinegra había sido muy contundente con sus palabras y en el fondo, tenía razón. Aquel escarmiento fue el mismo que Smith nos dio después de escandalizar a medio mundo con nuestro beso y la pelea entre Lala y la voladora en la zona comercial. No podía contradecir una verdad tan grande, debíamos comportarnos mejor, especialmente yo, si deseo reivindicar el nombre de mi estirpe. Finalizamos justo al momento que Titania abrió la puerta, todavía con su rifle. Intenté cubrirme, pero en este punto realmente no importaba.

– "Si ya acabaron de toquetearse entre ustedes, en sus vestidores hallarán sus nuevos uniformes." – Avisó la gnómida. – "Tienen cinco minutos o las obligo a salir en cueros."

– "¿Tan rápido, Señora?" – Preguntó Dyne, secándose con su toalla.

– "Las arachnes tejedoras son sastres increíblemente hábiles. Podrías aprender un poco de tu propias congéneres, Jaëgersturm."

– "Las _Sparassidae_ no producimos tela, Instructora." – Le respondí. – "Nuestra especialidad es, como nuestro nombre común indica, cazar."

– "Lo sé, no soy idiota. Y ya pondremos a prueba esas declaraciones, soldadita de chocolate." – Replicó Jättelund. – "Vamos, que se quedarán sin desayuno."

Con toallas enrolladas en nuestros cuerpos, nos apresuramos a los vestidores, del lado contrario a la pared de las duchas. Los casilleros grises, de mayor tamaño y adaptados para albergar atuendos para extraespecies, contaban con nuestros nombres escritos en blanco sobre un fondo rojo de plástico, además de un pequeño sobre colocado entre las rendijas de la puerta. Abrimos los empaques de papel y nos encontramos con una serie de seis números al azar (060644), aparentemente la combinación para abrir los contenedores personales. Je, es idéntica a la fecha de los desembarcos en Normandía, otra adición más en mi lista de coincidencias. Esto me traía recuerdos de la _Schutzpolizei_ en Weidmann, aunque ahí usábamos una llave que aún debo conservar en mi casa. Siguiendo la secuencia indicada, giré la perilla hasta que el clic característico me confirió el abrir la puerta. Ahí me encontré con una muy grata sorpresa.

– "Los trajimos esta madrugada. Ya están lavados y planchados, listos para que los ensucien con sus piojos." – Se burló la híbrida _Jötunn_. – "Y hasta huelen a fresita."

Un bello y elegante traje negro, idéntico a los usados por Smith y otros miembros de MON, se hallaba colgado dentro del metálico armario, envuelto todavía en su bolsa plástica. El atuendo incluía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una oscura corbata. La chaqueta ostentaba un pequeño rectángulo dorado cerca del pecho, con mi nombre completo escrito diáfanamente con la fuente Font Bureau Agency en negro relieve inverso. Con seis botones en el área abdominal y tres en las muñecas, la vestimenta era simple pero exquisitamente refinada. Por supuesto, no superaba mi glorioso uniforme de la _SturmSchütze_ , pero que se le va a hacer. Un conjunto limpiecito de ropa interior nueva a mi medida era la cereza del pastel. Gracias, Kurokito.

– "Es hermoso…" – Musité con una sonrisa.

– "No entiendo por qué consienten tanto a un trío de tetas aguadas como ustedes, pero yo no soy nadie para criticar a mis superiores." – Opinó la latina. – "Pónganselos, las quiero en el comedor en cuatro minutos."

– "¡Sí, Señora!" – Saludamos de manera marcial al unísono.

La enanita se retiró y las tres nos emprendimos a vestir el primoroso atavío. Con celeridad, coloqué mi ropa interior (también negra) y el resto. La falda, algo corta comparado con los vestidos habituales que uso y perfectamente adaptada a mi inusual físico, se colocaba abriéndola por un cierre del mismo color que la tela para ocultarlo, colocado del lado izquierdo. Ajustando el nudo de mi corbata, tomé un vistazo en el espejo dentro del casillero, admirando lo increíblemente bien que me quedaba. No podía esperar a mostrárselo a Lala y a los demás cuando regrese.

– "Hey, _Blondie_." – Me llamó la rapaz, señalando su corbata. – "¿Me ayudas con esto?"

– "Claro." – Accedí.

Acomodándole la prenda firmemente en su cuello, la pajarita también se veía impecablemente estilosa, aunque su atuendo no contara con mangas por obvias razones. Silbé a manera de piropo y ella sonrió ante el cumplido. Nikos tampoco lucía nada mal, con sus extremidades de mantis siendo las únicas no cubiertas por la chaqueta, ofreciéndole, deduje, más libertad de movimiento. No le elogié el look, estaba segura que lo hubiera recibido con indiferencia, con lo gruñona que es. Arregladas y listas para lucirnos, fuimos hasta el comedor donde la instructora ya se hallaba degustando un platillo de bolitas de carne, arroz y guarnición junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja. Nos ordenó que tomáramos una bandeja y nos sirviéramos nuestros platos. Acatando el mandato, me hice con pollo en salsa y otras delicias. El sol ya se había asomado y lentamente iluminaba la terraza, dándole un aire cuasi-ambarino al lugar.

– "¿Qué haremos después de desayunar, Señora?" – Preguntó la empusa, devorando espagueti.

– "Campamento Asaka." – Contestó revolviendo arroz en la salsa. – "Entrenaremos en serio."

– "¿Regresaremos a Asaka, Señora?" – Cuestioné yo, insertando carne en mi tenedor.

– "Estaremos en cuatro lugares a la vez. La base colinda también con Nerima, Wako y Niiza." – Se limpió la boca. – "La JGSDF siempre nos la ha ofrecido para adiestramiento y ya acondicionaron el lugar para nuestros ejercicios. El lugar será lindo, pero hoy será el primer día en el infierno, preparen sus traseros. Terminen rápido, nos iremos por tierra. Tomaríamos el helicóptero, pero lo están reparando y no quisieron pagarnos el viaje, los muy tacaños."

Asintiendo, acabamos de comer. Mientras depositaba la bandeja en su lugar, me pregunté si alguna de las trabajadoras notó que alguien hurgó en la cocina durante la noche. Si bien nos aseguramos de dejar la menor cantidad de evidencia, puede que el fuerte olor a yemas aún estuviera impregnado en las paredes. Por suerte nadie mencionó algo, quizás porque nadie, aparte de la anciana nekomata, sospecharía que las nuevas reclutas se inmiscuyeron para hacerse una cena ilícita con producto de arpía. Aunque curiosamente, el platillo del día era huevos con tocino. Antes de retirarnos, vimos al cuarteto original, quienes se acercaron para desearnos buena suerte.

– "Lucen geniales, niñas. En fin, que suden y sufran mucho." – Dijo Zombina, con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes. – "Y no se rindan, novatas; Las queremos junto a nosotras."

– "¡Ustedes pueden, chicas!" – Animó Tionishia, ofreciéndonos un abrazo quebrantahuesos a las tres. Pachoncita, pero muy dolorosa. – "¡Recuerden, la vista y el pecho siempre hacia adelante! ¡La victoria será dulce como un bombón!"

– "Les deseo mucho éxito. Por favor, tengan cuidado." – Reverenció la tímida Manako. – "Confío en ustedes."

– "No hagan tonterías y no nos decepcionen." – Advirtió Doppel con brazos cruzados. – " _Jöttun_ , no tengas piedad con ellas."

– "Tranquila, morena. Nunca permitiría que estas principiantes se graduaran sin desarrollar una forma de stress post-traumático." – Afirmó la mexicana. – "Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya, aprendices?"

– "¡Sí, Señora!" – Replicamos al mismo tiempo.

– "Las alcanzaremos después." – Mencionó la pelirroja heterocromática. – "Saludan a la Capitana de nuestra parte. Y recuerden, si no están sangrando, lo están haciendo mal. _¡Bye!_ "

Ignorando su tétrica risa, nos despedimos con una reverencia y nos encaminamos a la salida. La castaña y yo le dimos un apretón de manos a la venerable Yamato, conociendo perfectamente lo que sucedió entre nosotras, insinuándolo con un guiño y una sonrisa de complicidad. Tal vez sepa lo de la pequeña escapada nocturna, pero no pareció importarle. Salimos y vimos la conocida furgoneta azul con enormes letras deletreando M.O.N. a los costados y parte trasera. En ocasiones me pregunté si debía pronunciarlo 'MON' o separado, pero tanto Smith como las chicas lo hacen junto, así que eso debe ser lo correcto. Además, 'Eme-O-Ene' suena feo. Al abordarla, hallamos una negra sorpresa en el asiento del copiloto.

– "Buenos días, novatas." – Saludó la doctora Redguard. – "Parecen agentes de la Matrix. ¿Ya capturaron a Neo?"

– " _Guten Morgen, Ärztin._ " – Agité mi mano. – "¿También viene con nosotras?"

– "No, estoy aquí porque no tengo hogar alguno y duermo en este vehículo." – Respondió sardónicamente. – "Sí, las voy a acompañar, araña tonta."

– "De acuerdo, perdón por preguntar." – Torcí mi boca. – "Ni Gregory House era tan sarcástico."

– "¿Y qué cuenta, Doc?" – Interrogó Cetania. – "¿Volvió con su novio, el científico loco ese?"

– "Preferiría besar a Smith que regresar con ese demente de Sarver." – Aseveró la afroamericana, encendiendo un cigarrillo. – "Al menos Kuroko actúa de manera civilizada cuando está ebria y no me hackea mis… erm, grabaciones de seguridad." – Bajó el tono de su voz. – "Y tanto que me costó ocultar las cámaras."

– "Eso es demasiado extremo, Sandy." – Respondí aterrada por la idea de compartir un ósculo con la agente. – "Sería más seguro posar tus labios en desecho radiactivo, sería menos tóxico."

– "No me salgas tan azarada, Jaëgersturm. Estoy segura que ya le echaste el ojo a alguna de las chicas. Es Zombina, ¿verdad?"

– "¡Oiga, doctora, no soy una pervertida que sólo piensa en seducir mujeres!" – Le reclamé. – "¡Para ser una científica tan brillante, tiene demasiados prejuicios y estereotipos! ¡Y no soy necrofílica!"

– "Además, esta rubia es una completa idiota y nunca sabría cómo dar el primer paso." – Afirmó la rapaz. – "Es tan despistada que tuve que besarla directamente en los labios para que se diera cuenta que me gustaba."

– "¡Exacto, soy una idi-Cállate, pajarraca del demonio!" – Vociferé a la arpía.

Bueno, admito que ella me gustaba desde antes, sólo que aún no se me prendía el foco. Esperen, ¿Qué eso no es lo mismo?

– "¿Realmente es tan distraída, Montana?" – Cuestionó Saadia, dando una bocanada al cigarro.

– "La tomaba del brazo, la acariciaba con mis alas, bailé sensualmente pegada a ella y me peleaba con su dizque-novia, la dullahan cabeza de chorlito esa." – Sostuvo la falconiforme. – "Y aún así me mantenía en la _friend-zone_ , la muy babosa."

– "¡Deja las tonterías, cotorra bocona!" – Refuté sonrojada. – "¡Yo estaba ocupada intentando ganar el corazón de Lala! ¡No esperaba que también te hubieras enamorado de mí!"

– "Aria, cuando una persona te deja verle el trasero con toda claridad y te lo acerca a la cara sin inmutarse, es más que obvio que intenta seducirte." – Manifestó la emplumada. – "Es decir, ¿Qué más necesitaba hacer? ¿Restregar mis pechos en tu cara? ¿Brincar desnuda frente a ti?"

– "Hubieras intentado enviarle fotos eróticas a su celular." – Opinó Redguard. – "Espera, ¿le enseñaste las nalgas y aun así nunca notó tu interés? Joder, Jaëgersturm, ¿sufres de tumores cerebrales o tu mamá te tiró de chiquita? Con lo apetecible que está la pajarita."

– "¡Usted no se meta, matasanos de quinta!" – Vociferé. – "¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué todavía no nos vamos?!"

– "Hey, doc, ¿Y usted también juega en el otro equipo?" – Interrogó la voladora a manera de broma.

– "Montana, yo no discrimino entre raza, género o nacionalidad. O incluso especie." – Alzó sus cejas. – "Cuando quieran lecciones privadas, llámenme, sin compromisos. Llevo años sin practicar pero aún tengo el toque. Satisfacción garantizada o le devolvemos sus orgasmos."

– "¿Qué dices, flaca?" – Me dio un ligero codazo la rapaz. – "¿Le dejamos hacernos un examen profundo? Sabes que me encanta el chocolate."

– "Y las clases en grupo son mejor. Invita a tu amiga la dullahan, araña. Será divertido, como en la facultad." – Rió Sandy. – "De hecho, aún tengo guardado unos juguetes que Charlotte…"

– "¡HÉCATE DIVINA! ¡YA CÁLLENSE!"

Aquel monstruoso grito provino de una extremadamente iracunda Dyne. Con la cara enrojecida, ojos encendidos, respiración convertida en resoplidos y una gigantesca vena en su cabeza, la empusa parecía dinamita a punto de estallar. Sus manos estaban tan apretadas que podíamos escuchar la quitina hacer ruido al comprimirse, y sus extremidades superiores amenazaban con degollarnos a la mínima provocación. La pelinegra era furia viviente, con el fuego nuclear de mil soles en su interior.

– "¡Estoy harta, harta! ¡Un maldito día junto a ustedes y ya quiero matarlas!" – Escandalizó la griega. – "¡Todo el tiempo arguyendo en ridículas charlas banales sobre sus inmorales perversiones! ¡Malditas degeneradas! ¡Incluso usted, doctora! ¡Esperaba algo mejor de una profesional!"

– "Por el amor de Sithis, te va a dar una embolia del coraje. Tranquilízate, Nikos, sólo estamos bromando." – Contestó la nativa de Chicago. – "¿Y a qué viene eso de llamarnos degeneradas? Nunca me figuraste como una homofóbica."

– "¡No lo soy! ¡Pero ustedes lo justifican!" – Rebatió la liminal helénica. – "¡Jodidas marimachas! ¡Por su culpa Mitilene es un chiste viviente!"

– "¿Qué tiene que ver Miti…?" – Redguard chasqueó los dedos. – "¡Diablos, es cierto! Mitilene se encuentra en la isla de Lesbos, ¿cierto?"

– "¡Correcto! ¡Y cada vez que menciono el nombre de mi isla, comienzan a preguntar si soy 'Lesbiana'!" – Espetó. – "¡Ya estoy cansada que la gente me vea aún más extraña de lo que ya soy!"

– "Aquello es culpa de la ignorancia de la gente, no de nuestra sexualidad." – Intervino Cetania. – "¿Y quién te crees para acusar tales malinterpretaciones? Tú fuiste quien llamó 'Nazi' a Jaëgersturm, a pesar de que eres la que se comporta como una fascista."

– "¡No defiendas a tu amante, yanqui!" – Gritó la pelinegra. – "¡Y únicamente quiero que cesen sus estúpidas discusiones en horas de trabajo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que somos un grupo serio?!"

El acalorado litigio verbal se interrumpió al escuchar un arma dispararse, produciendo un hiriente y retumbante eco en la cabina, acrecentado por el espacio cerrado de la cabina metálica. Con los oídos zumbando, vimos a una no muy contenta Titania con el dedo en el gatillo del humeante fusil.

– "¿Ya acabaron?" – Cuestionó impasible ella. – "Eso espero. Guarden silencio y dejen de actuar como pollos sin cabeza."

– "¡Pero, Señora! ¡Ellas…!" – Quiso excusarse Nikos.

– "¡Quien da las órdenes aquí, soy yo, empusa!" – Aseveró con ese vozarrón que continuaba sorprendiendo. – "¡No me importa si se burlan de ti por venir de Putilandia o lo que sea! ¡O dejas de rabiar por tonterías con tus compañeras o yo misma te mando al paredón!" – Entonces apuntó a nosotros. – "¡Ustedes dos, la mantis tiene toda la razón, ya fue suficiente de su teatrito escolar! ¡Están aquí para entrenar, no andar contando sus _pendejadas_ dignas de adolescentes urgidas! ¡Y tú, negra cochina, ni siquiera me ofrecí a llevarte!"

– "Quiero ahorrarme el taxi, chiquita." – Pestañeó rápidamente la aludida. – "No seas malita y échame un _ride_ , ¿sí, guapa?"

– "Tus coqueteos no funcionan conmigo, muerta. Pero bleh, si ya estás aquí, al menos compórtate."

– "Sí, sí. Anda, gnómida atolondrada, acelera que me muero de aburrimiento."

– "No me des órdenes, gringa fastidiosa." – Cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. – "¡Agárrense, gusanas, que no tengo frenos!"

Sin dar tiempo de procesar su advertencia, la diminuta híbrida nos dejó en claro que no sólo Kuroko y Zombina demuestran nulo interés en respetar las leyes de tránsito. A Saadia, por obvias razones, no le preocupaba un choque fatal o decorar el parabrisas con sus entrañas y siguió fumando su tabaco tranquilamente. Quisiera decir lo mismo de nosotras, de nuevo intentando contener la calma y esforzándonos por no desmayarse, confiando en que la permeabilidad magnética y permitividad eléctrica de nuestros cuerpos podrán mantener los órganos vitales y hasta nuestra alma en su lugar. No importa cuántas veces logremos sobrevivir, una no puede acostumbrarse a los viajes más allá de la velocidad de la luz y recorrer el vacío de la infinidad existencial en pequeño cofre de acero.

Demonios, estoy tan asustada que empiezo a desvariar en sinsentidos.

En tiempo récord y luego de aspirar media cajetilla de la doctora, nos detuvimos frente a un puesto de vigilancia militar. Al fin habíamos llegado al campamento, sanas y salvas. Titania mostró una tarjeta al guardia y este indicó a su compañero que levantara la barrera para permitir el paso de nuestro vehículo. Mientras trataba de reordenar mi cabeza, logré divisar el edificio al cual nos acercábamos. Era naranja, con una pared de grandes ventanas que permitían ver el pulcro interior perfectamente. Las grandes letras en la parte superior indicaban claramente que era el centro de información pública de las Fuerzas Terrestres de Autodefensa Japonesas, la JGSDF. La gnómida acomodó el transporte en el gran estacionamiento, casi vacío. Aún era temprano y no había mucha gente. Jättelund apagó el motor y nos ordenó bajar. Al hacerlo, mis seis globos oculares se posaron en algo sumamente interesante.

– " _Meine göttin…_ "

Siendo una base militar, no debería sorprenderme que haya equipo de bélica índole presente, sin embargo, mi soldado interior no pudo evitar iluminarse como una bengala fosforescente y llenarse de regocijo a más velocidad que la cadencia de disparo de una MG-42. Tanques, vehículos de apoyo de infantería, antiaéreos y hasta helicópteros; Toda una gama de hermosos artilugios de guerra, perfectamente alineados y en casi prístino estado, se hallaban frente a mí. Mis ocho extremidades se encendieron con la energía de un _Jagdtiger_ y rápidamente me acerqué a esos carruajes metálicos, con la mirada brillando y mis pedipalpos vibrando a cada segundo.

– "¡Cetania, mira, mira! ¡Es un auténtico tanque Type-90!" – Le informé a mi compañera alada. – "¡Y ese es un Type-74! ¡Oh, _Meine göttin_ ; Un Type-10, de los de última generación! ¡Qué belleza!"

– "Demonios, flaquita. ¿Quién te puso en modo turbo?" – Se rió la arpía.

– "¡Mira ese Type-89! ¡¿No es hermoso?!"

– "Err… Lindo, pero tiene un cañón más pequeño que los otros tanques."

– "¡Porque es un vehículo de apoyo, no un tanque!" – Aclaré, tomando su ala. – "¡Ay, mamá! ¡Artillería autopropulsada Type-75 de 155 milímetros! ¡Observa ese calibre bestial!"

– "Vale, sí, muy bonito, pero… ¡Ah!"

Arrastré a mi amiga emplumada como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, indicándole los diferentes nombres de los distintos vehículos en exposición. Todos contaban con una placa para identificarlos, pero mi visita guiada era más informativa, especialmente cuando le relaté porque el Bell UH-1 fue una pieza importante en evacuar a las tropas durante la Guerra de Vietnam, la popularidad del lanzacohetes M270 en las guerras de Medio Oriente y como la artillería antiaérea Type-87 utilizaba el mismo sistema de cañones dobles del _Flakpanzer_ germano Gepard. Naturalmente, le pediría que me fotografiara repetidamente junto a cada uno de ellos, pero no tenía tiempo para quedarme quieta por más de diez segundos sin correr hacia el siguiente artículo. Era igual a una niña amante de la paleontología en un museo de historia natural, explicándole a sus padres la diferencia entre un _anomalocaris_ y un trilobites. Usé tal comparación porque alguna vez también fui una entusiasta de la prehistoria, antes de cambiar a los dinosaurios por bestias de acero.

– "¡Y este es un cañón de bombardeo FH70! ¡Incluye diseño alemán!" – Proseguí con mi exaltada trivia militar. – "¡Y aquel es un helicóptero dron! ¡Y ese es un gatito comiéndose un ratón!"

– "Aria, me estás apretan-¡Ariaaa…!"

Divisé una tienda y no tardé en llevar conmigo a la pajarita a su interior. Dentro, alcancé de nuevo el paraíso del consumidor militar. Con diversos artículos de temática marcial, desde juguetes, ropa e infinita cantidad de suvenires, como llaveros, timbres y rompecabezas. Mi abdomen arácnido no dejaba de rebotar por lo excitada que me encontraba y mis pedipalpos, de tanto que temblaban, casi indicaban en código Morse lo feliz que me encontraba. No tenía mucho dinero, pero sin duda me lo derrocharía todo en lo que pudiera. Tomé un llavero con la imagen de una chica militar estilo chibi y otra con forma de un caza Mitsubishi F2. Todos los de tanque o con figuras de armas estaban agotados. Bueno, en otra ocasión me aseguraré de que sea yo quien los gaste. Me hice igual con una bolsita de juguetes de plástico.

– "Jaëgersturm, suelta esos muñecos, ya no eres una niña." – Se quejó Dyne, quien de alguna manera apareció detrás de mí. – "¿Y cuántos llaveros piensas comprar?"

– " _¡Verpiss dich!_ ¡No te metas en mis asuntos, maldito grillo subdesarrollado!" – Le vociferé, pinchándole furiosa con el dedo. – "¡Si vuelves a interrumpirme, me encargaré de provocar el segundo Holocausto con toda tu cochina especie, ¿ _Verstanden_?!"

Ahora fue la empusa quien decidió hacerse bolita, al igual que Cetania. Llené mi canasta con más recuerdos y me dirigí a la caja. Necesitaré ahorrar o robar un par de bancos para poder llevarme el resto de la tienda. Cuando tenga a Mugi reparada, podré obtener descuentos a base de intimidación.

– "¡Disculpe!" – Llamé la atención de uno de los cajeros. – "¿Tienen prendas para arachnes?"

– "¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, señorita, pero me temo que no. Contamos con artículos para lamias y centauros, si está interesada."

– "¡¿Cómo que no hay?!" – Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa. – "¡¿Qué clase de base militar no cuenta con ropa para mi venerable estirpe?!"

– "¡P-perdone, señorita! De hecho no sé cómo logró entrar, si aun no abrimos…"

– "¡Esto es una declaración de guerra, una que van a perder! ¡Se les caerán los calzones del miedo! ¡Y todavía se hacen llamar las Fuerzas de Autodefens-AY, AY!"

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm, estás aquí para entrenar, no para comprar chucherías!" – Gritó repentinamente Titania, jalándome de una oreja. – "¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa! ¡Y deja de amenazar a los empleados o te meto un balazo por el culo! ¡¿Entendido?!"

– "¡Ay, ay! ¡Espere, instructora! ¡Mis cosas, mis muñequitos! ¡Aún no los pago!"

– "¡Deja de perder el tiempo y muévete!"

Con mi orejita adolorida, nos trasladamos a pie hacia la parte sur, donde nuestra superior, al presentar su identificación, nos permitió el paso. Lo anterior solo era la parte abierta al público y ahora entrábamos al verdadero campo de adiestramiento. Miré alrededor, observando a los soldados correr por las pistas, pasando de largo los vehículos blindados estacionados. Los árboles de cerezo no tenían sus características flores rosadas debido a que aún no era primavera y lucían apagados, pero seguían sin quitarle belleza al sitio. Un hermoso lago reflejaba bellamente la luz del astro rey, contrastando con el aspecto gris del resto de la instalación. Aunque para mí, la vista de un helicóptero OH-1 con pintura camuflada sobrevolando el cielo era más atractiva que cualquier panorama que la naturaleza pudiera ofrecer. En el trayecto, un par de cadetes femeninas se nos quedaron viendo por unos segundos, antes de acercarse lenta y tímidamente.

– "¿Es ella?" – Escuché musitar a la más bajita.

– "No lo sé…" – Respondió su amiga, acomodándose sus gafas. – "¡Ah, sí, es ella! ¡Vamos!"

Con papel y lapicero en mano, las chicas corrieron a mi dirección, con una sonrisa y una mirada iluminada en sus ojos. Oh, vaya, parece que finalmente mis primeras admiradoras han aparecido. Bueno, los militares son personas después de todo, así que no es de extrañarse que incluso ellos tengan a quien idolatrar. Y lo mejor, estas poseen un exquisito gusto al ser devotas de una sensual arachne como yo. Ah, ya empiezo a amar la fama. Sólo espero logren entender que ya tengo novia y no se les rompa el corazón, aunque sé que les será difícil de aceptar. No es fácil ser tan atractiva. Sonriéndoles de vuelta, estiré mis manos para ofrecerles mi firma y hacerlas felices.

Y me pasaron de largo.

– "¡C-Cetania-sama!" – Habló una a la falconiforme. – "¿P-podría darme su autógrafo?"

– "¡A mí también!" – Dijo la otra. – "¡Por favor, Cetania-sama! C-claro, si no es molestia."

– "Oh, por supuesto, guapas." – Sonrió complacida la castaña. – "Cualquier cosa por un par de hermosas mujeres. ¿Y cómo se llaman, linduras?"

– "¡Soy Yuri!" – Declaró la más baja. – "¡Cadete Yuri Forowa!"

– "¡Yo soy la cabo Kasumi Shosan!"

– "¡La vimos en la tele, cuando se enfrentó a esos terroristas! ¡Nos impresionó su velocidad y fuerza, Onee-sama!"

– "¡La admiramos mucho, Onee-sama! ¡Incluso tenemos nuestro club de fans en Facebook! ¡Yo soy la presidenta!"

– "¡Y yo la segunda al mando! ¡Ya tenemos más de 2,000 miembros! ¡Y vamos por más!"

– "¡Cetania-sama! ¿Podría tomarse una foto con nosotras, por favor? ¡Las de Internet no son tan buenas!"

– "Por supuesto, chicas." – Aceptó la americana. – "Tomen las que deseen."

Extáticas, las militares se colocaron ambas a un lado de la arpía. Kasumi, la más alta de las dos, tomó su celular y el flash de la cámara las iluminó en repetidas ocasiones. La halcón no desperdició la oportunidad y abrazó de la cadera a sus fanáticas, haciéndolas gritar emocionadas como un par de colegialas conociendo a su actor favorito, o en este caso, actriz. Después de una breve sesión fotográfica y elogios por parte de las cadetes, sin contar un beso en la mejilla para cada una, estas últimas se despidieron y continuaron su camino, soltando risitas de alegría en el proceso. Yo seguía ahí, paralizada con la misma sonrisa tonta y brazos extendidos hacia la nada. Satisfecha, la falconiforme prosiguió la marcha al igual que el resto del grupo, pasándome de largo y escuchando a Dyne carcajearse a todo pulmón, acompañada de la doctora Redguard.

¡Malditas novatas, me la van a pagar! ¡Voy a crear mi propio ejército, con videojuegos y mujerzuelas! ¡Y no las invitaré! Refunfuñando, seguí al resto. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada mascullando vulgaridades para darme cuenta que me desvié y casi me caigo en una trinchera de práctica. Finalmente, entramos a un hangar, donde Smith ya nos esperaba, vestida con el atuendo de MON. Estaba acompañada por un pequeño grupo de otros militares, entre ellos un coronel y cargaba papeles en mano.

– "Es bueno verte, Jättelund." – La saludó la agente, sin voltear a vernos. – "¿Por qué la demora?"

– "Patas largas causando problemas, como siempre." – Respondió la mexicana. – "¿Ya está todo listo?"

– "Así es, podemos empezar una vez se cambien. El coronel Yamaguchi nos ha otorgado el permiso para usar todas las instalaciones disponibles, aprovechando que las tropas están recibiendo adiestramiento especial en el Campo Toyokawa."

– "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para enderezar a estos microbios? ¿Lo que discutimos?"

– "Lo acordado, una semana. Usa todos los métodos disponibles, Titania. Pero recuerda, las queremos vivas."

– "Descuida, Kuroko, tus niñas sobrevivirán. Al menos sus cuerpos. ¿Sigues en la apuesta?"

– "Siempre, querida, siempre."

– "Las haré sufrir, en demasía."

– "Si no sangran, lo haces mal."

– "Erm… ¿Si saben que estamos aún aquí, verdad?" – Pregunté a ambas.

– "Precisamente por eso lo decimos." – Contestó la gnómida. – "Vengan, a probarse sus uniformes de trabajo. Nos vemos en unos minutos en la plataforma, Kuroko"

– "Vale, las esperaré." – Smith entonces saludó a la afroamericana. – "Hola, Sandy, ¿Aún no dejas ese horrible vicio del tabaco?"

– "¿Y qué va a pasarme? ¿Morirme?" - Replicó con sarcasmo y dándole la mano. – "¿Tienes algo para comer? Las frituras nunca han sido parte de un desayuno balanceado y me muero de hambre."

– "Claro. Sígueme, necesitaremos tu reporte cuando esto acabe." – Volteó a vernos. – "Oh, y el negro les queda excelente, chicas. No tanto como a mí, pero qué se le va a hacer."

Con eso, la instructora nos guió hasta otra instalación, las duchas. Al igual que en los apartamentos, un cartel indicaba que estaban reservadas para nosotras. Bien, al menos me alegra que se preocupen por nuestra privacidad, aunque tampoco es que desconfíe del honor del ejército nipón. En todo caso, nos encontramos con otros tres casilleros, asegurados por la conocida perilla giratoria. Usando la clave (230842, igual que la Batalla de Stalingrado) para insertar la secuencia correcta, logré abrir la mía. Ahí, otro uniforme me esperaba.

Color azul oscuro, con el escudo bordado de la Agencia Policial Nacional japonesa en el lado derecho en áureos tonos, mientras el lado izquierdo ostentaba… ¿A Smith? No, no estaba imaginando cosas, en verdad la figura era la cara de la mismísima agente, retratada a modo chibi, haciendo el signo de la paz y letras doradas arriba de ella que decían _Monster Ops_ sobre un fondo negro. Demonios, Kuroko; Entiendo que sea la líder de la unidad, pero llegar al grado de crearse su propio imagotipo me parece muy vanidoso. Ignorando tan fea representación gráfica, seguí admirando el atuendo. Como mi traje actual, mi nombre completo se hallaba la parte izquierda del pecho, aunque este era bordado y el relieve era regular para las letras.

Junto al conjunto azulado, se hallaba un chaleco negro táctico, seguramente kevlar, con una multitud de pequeñas bolsas. Protección para los codos y varios aditamentos para cargar diversas herramientas de combate, como pistolas, balas y granadas, lo acompañaban, así como un par de guantes. Acuciosamente, me desvestí y coloqué el nuevo atuendo, perfectamente adaptado a mi figura. Es una lástima que nunca podré usar pantalones como el resto de mis compañeras, pero la faldita lo compensa. Además, mi dura quitina ofrece suficiente protección como cualquier rodillera. Miré a las demás, ofreciendo el mismo look tan profesional que las ropas proveían. Confieso que las botas de combate de la mantis le daban la apariencia más fuerte. Vale, lo admito, la chica es guapa. Sólo había un pequeño problema.

La parte trasera de los chalecos decían MOE.

Tanto Cetania como Dyne se extrañaron por ello. La empusa (sorprendentemente calmada y sin sarcasmo) opinó que eran provisionales y nuestros uniformes reales serían entregados al graduarnos. Concordando con tal idea, salimos de ahí y nos encontramos con Titania, quien nos guió de nuevo al hangar. Ahí, Smith, y el resto de MON, junto con Saadia y los militares, nos esperaban en una plataforma, a trece metros de altura. La agente nos indicó subir y usamos la escalera, excepto la arpía, que llegó raudamente volando. Ya en las alturas, Todos nos hicieron un saludo marcial que devolvimos y entonces estos se retiraron a una cabina elevada, en la misma plataforma, dejándonos con la coordinadora.

– "¿Disfrutando su paseo por la moda suministrada por nuestro amable gobierno, chicas?" – Preguntó Smith, con la vista enfocada en su tabla de apuntes. – "Admito que les queda perfecto."

– " _Danke, Hauptmann._ " – Le agradecí. – "¿Por qué uno de mis logos es su cara?"

– "¿Algún problema?" – Sonó indignada.

– "No, ¿pero por qué precisamente su rostro? ¿Y en chibi, además?"

– "Bueno, yo creé este proyecto, al menos tengo derecho a plasmar mi presencia de alguna forma." – Infló una de sus mejillas. – "Después de todo, soy la única a quien no le hicieron peluche conmemorativo. Y tan bonita que soy."

– "¿Las chicas tienen muñecas de ellas?"

– "Hey, un escuadrón de atractivas mujeres que se enfrentan a los criminales es una oportunidad de oro para los fabricantes de juguetes. Deberías ver lo populares que fueron las figuras de acción de Manako, su rifle disparaba balines de verdad. Las de Doppel fueron muy controversiales, por lo de andar desnuda y eso, pero igual se vendieron como pan caliente." – Rió ligeramente. – "Dudo que alguna de ustedes salga siquiera en las estampitas de las frituras, pero ya discutiremos sobre comercializar su imagen en otra ocasión. En todo caso, ¿les gusta el uniforme?"

– "Se ve más práctico que ese horrible amarillo chillón." – Opinó Cetania. – "Estos chalecos son antibalas, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, emplumada. Elegimos un diseño más tradicional debido a la naturaleza de las misiones que llevarán a cabo. Con una muerta viviente inmune al dolor, una ogresa imparable, una francotiradora capaz de mantenerse a kilómetros alejada y una Abismal inmortal, mi equipo puede vestir los colores más llamativos que existan, por muy bajo que sea su valor táctico." – Alzó la vista. – "Ustedes no son invencibles, por ello requieren que su ropa sea más adecuada para el sigilo. Ya es difícil con una arachne ocre de dos metros de altura, una empusa verde brillante y una arpía con alas tan coloridas. Eso y porque costaron la mitad que el estilo original. Hay que ahorrar."

– "Bueno, admito que es una buena razón." – Asentí. – "Pero creo que hubo un error; Los chalecos dicen MOE."

– "No hay error alguno, Aria. Ese es el nombre de su unidad; _Monster Ops: Extermination_."

– " _Chief_ , es lindo y todo, pero sigue sonando poco apropiado." – Acotó la castaña. – "MOE suena a nombre de banda musical anime."

– "Un acrónimo nada serio para un grupo profesional, Jerarca." – Se unió la mantis.

– "¡Con un demonio, malagradecidas! ¡¿Son las contadoras del departamento de finanzas?! ¡Cambiar el nombre del escuadrón es más barato que pedir repuestos!" – Apuntó al extremo de la plataforma. – "¡Si ya dejaron de quejarse, prepárense para ofrecer un buen espectáculo! ¡Titania, no te pagamos para rascarte el trasero! ¡Apresúrate!"

Por supuesto, la tacañería es quien decide nuestro destino. Smith se trasladó con el resto de los observadores. Miramos hacia abajo y vimos que estábamos bajo un set de entrenamiento hecho en madera y metal, especialmente construido para simular un típico asalto a una instalación de oficinas. Tales ejercicios eran similares a los usados en Weidmann, pero ahí nos preparaban para matar y generalmente la táctica revolvía alrededor de granadas de fragmentación y acribillar a todo lo que se moviera. La instructora emitió una exhalación, estiró su cuerpo, ajustó sus guantes y tronó sus dedos.

– "Novatas, sé que esto parecerá el peor y más improvisado entrenamiento que exista. De hecho, lo es. Hasta yo creo que es demasiado apresurado el saltarnos tantos pasos." – Advirtió la gnomo. – "Sin embargo, las necesito listas para la lucha en siete días. Seré su némesis por una semana y su odio será completamente justificado, pero les garantizo que haré de ustedes unas auténticas guerreras de acero. Ahora, vean y aprendan, así combaten los expertos."

Con eso, la mexicana tomó la cuerda que colgaba del techo y descendió hacia la escenografía de madera, girando al bajar. Tan pronto ella tocó suelo, un blanco con la forma de un criminal armado se alzó detrás de un escritorio. Con destreza y en una fracción de segundo, la híbrida lo neutralizó con un certero disparo en el centro. De haber sido tal blanco una persona real, el malhechor no hubiera tenido tiempo siquiera mover el dedo en el gatillo. Usando toda forma de muebles para cubrirse, la latina prosiguió hasta la siguiente sección donde otros tres objetivos fueron abatidos con precisión absoluta después de que ella arrojara una granada cegadora falsa. Nosotras sólo podíamos observar absortas por tanta pericia y maestría ejecutada de manera tan impecable. Parecería que ella memorizó el patrón predeterminado a seguir, pero por el errático movimiento de los blancos, una podía deducir que el único truco aquí era su gran habilidad.

La gnómida finalizó su activo recorrido y regresó con nosotras. Cincuenta y ocho segundos, quince balas, tres _flashbangs_ , una victoria, cero errores. Jättelund nos demostró el porqué una enana como ella es nuestra superior.

– "Si ya terminaron de tocarse ahí abajo después de verme, les sugiero tomen un casco y sus armas." – Apuntó a un estante a nuestra derecha. – "Eso fue el tutorial para niños, ahora viene lo realmente bueno. Cetania, sé que no eres una arpía terrestre, pero en ocasiones el adversario no te dará el lujo de mantenerte en el aire, así que deberás aprender a defenderte en el suelo. Alista tu _fusca_ y mantén los ojos abiertos."

– " _Roger, Ma'am._ " – Asintió la aludida, agarrando su pistola.

– "Nikos, te quiero a ti y a esa escopeta cubriéndome la espalda. Jaëgersturm, te advertí que una ametralladora sería incómoda para esto, pero así lo quisiste; Tienes cincuenta balas, más que suficientes para finalizar la misión. Recuerden: Cubrirse, apuntar, disparar, avanzar; Mis reglas básicas. No usaré arma, su objetivo será protegerme. Y si permiten que me den a mi o a alguna de ustedes por alguna estúpida razón, juro que las haré lavar letrinas con la lengua."

– "Uhm… Disculpe, Señora." – Tomé la palabra. – "¿Pero quién va a atacarnos?"

– "¿Ya notaste en donde estamos, araña estúpida?" – Cuestionó molesta la instructora. – "Les dije que iba a ponerlas en forma en menos de una semana, por eso nos olvidaremos de los jueguitos e iremos directo a la acción. Sólo síganme, ¿sí? Una… Dos… ¡Ahora, ahora!"

Apenas la primera vocal salió de su boca, ella volvió a tomarse de la soga y deslizarse con celeridad hacia el piso. La griega fue la siguiente y yo la tercera. Es una fortuna que mi quitina resista las quemaduras que la cuerda pudiera producirme en los pedipalpos, aunque no evitó que sintiera algo de malestar. Debería empezar a usar medias para estos. La americana simplemente descendió junto a nosotras. Me gustaría decir que fue un primer paso exitoso, pero no esperábamos la siguiente sorpresa. Como si de una emboscada en las selvas Vietnamitas se tratara, varios soldados salieron de sus escondites y abrieron fuego contra nosotras apenas tocamos tierra. Mi primer instinto fue cubrirme con lo primero que pudiera, en este caso, un archivero que era más que insuficiente para mi enorme físico. La mantis y la falconiforme reaccionaron de similar manera y se refugiaron tras una mesa. Entonces, una de las balas me impactó el pecho, marcándome con tinta roja, parecida a la usada en el deporte _gotcha_. Sólo era pintura, pero dolió de sobremanera y me derribó al suelo de inmediato. Esa fue la señal para que Titania alzara sus manos al aire y solicitara el cese al fuego.

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm! ¡Tenía que ser el chav-Digo, la araña de Weidmann!" – Vociferó la chica de pelo rosa. – "¡No pasaron ni diez segundos y ya eres un cadáver! ¡Gracias por hacernos fracasar!"

– "Auch… ¡Lo siento, Señora! ¡No imaginé que nos dispararían!" – Me excusé, tallando mi pecho.

– "¿¡Y qué _chingados_ crees que los criminales van a hacerte?! ¡¿Arrojarte besitos?!" – Cuestionó enfadada. – "¡ _A huevo_ que van a disparar! ¡Por eso debes estar siempre lista para cualquier imprevisto! ¡Ahora sube de nuevo y deja de avergonzarme! ¡Y ustedes también!"

Sin dilación, regresamos a la plataforma y repetimos el proceso. Nuestros 'enemigos' eligieron un lugar diferente para revelar sus escondites e hicieron llover proyectiles multicolores sobre nuestras cabezas, con la halcón como su nueva víctima. Una cantidad indescriptible de insultos provenientes de una latina boca después, logramos avanzar hacia la siguiente habitación en el quinto intento. Con los constantes cambios que los atacantes tomaban y sin un patrón al cual aferrarse, nos manteníamos completamente alerta todo el tiempo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que la munición de pintura provocaba en nuestros lacerados cuerpos. Ignoro cuantas veces lo reintentamos, pero para cuando logramos salir de ahí, nuestros uniformes lucían como la fosa séptica de un payaso adicto al dulce y estábamos más adoloridas que una prisionera en un Gulag ruso. Dyne era la menos afectada y Titania se mantuvo completamente intacta. Yo aún siento los golpes y el sonido de las armas, continuamente resonando en mi cabeza. Desconozco cuantas veces había 'muerto', pero hasta Lala se hubiera rendido de reclamar mi alma cada vez que me mataban.

Fue horrible y nos dejó absolutamente exhaustas. Entonces, nos ordenaron repetirlo una vez más. Maldiciendo todo mentalmente, tomé las escaleras y me lancé otra vez a esa condenada oficina falsa. Contaba con cincuenta cartuchos, pero sólo me sobraron dos, y esa fue mi mejor marca, puesto que la mayoría no lograron impactar los erráticos objetivos y me quedé sin munición en repetidas ocasiones. Sabía que el adiestramiento sería infernal, pero comparado con esto, el que recibí en Sparassus era un juego de bebés en una guardería. Incluso la rapaz, a pesar de ser la menos entrenada, logró neutralizar a varios adversarios antes de ser eliminada por un furtivo ataque en su costado. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora usaban granadas de humo, dificultando aún más la imposible tarea. Me sentía decepcionada de mi misma; Era una soldado capacitada y ahora no podía contra un miserable simulacro. Finalmente, y por gracia divina, conseguimos obtener un resultado suficiente para salir de esa prisión de madera de nueva cuenta. Claro que todo eso no fue tolerable para Jättelund, pero al menos convenció a Smith de darnos un descanso.

– " _Scheisse_ … Me duele hasta la ropa." – Exhalé, desplomándome en el suelo. – "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos encerradas en la dimensión del sufrimiento, _Hauptmann_?"

– "Únicamente cuarenta y dos minutos, Aria." – Respondió Kuroko, anotando datos en el papel. Le dio un golpecito a este con la punta del bolígrafo antes de guardarlo. – "No necesito mencionar que los presentes aquí están más que insatisfechos con su falta de progreso."

– "Joder, _Chief_ ; Dennos un respiro." – Se unió una agotada rapaz. – "Primer día y nos lanzan al corazón de la batalla. ¿Esperaba un desempeño inmaculado de unas reclutas?"

– "Jerarca, me uno a mi compañera." – Acotó la empusa. – "Exigir perfección ahora es excesivo para cualquier estándar."

– "No les pido un trabajo intachable, pero sí resultados aceptables para una unidad de élite." – Replicó la agente, acomodando sus gafas. – "Nuestra reputación y el futuro de nuestro departamento recae en su éxito, novatas. Por favor, traten de mejorar."

– " _Hauptmann_ , ¿acaso usted podría hacerlo mejor?" – Pregunté con algo de enfado.

Smith se quitó sus oscuros lentes y me miró fijamente. Luego, ordenó a los militares ayudantes que retomaran posiciones de inmediato. Arrebatando la pistola a Cetania y alistándola, la colocó en su funda de la cintura junto a varios cargadores. Después de un profundo respiro, descendió por la soga. Ahí, la coordinadora contestó a mi pregunta deshaciéndose de los adversarios con una puntería excepcional y destreza casi inhumanas, de la forma más perfecta que haya visto. Con un minuto y tres segundos, medidos fríamente con cronómetro, Kuroko terminó la faena y volvió a la plataforma, entregándole su arma a la castaña, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. No dije más, era innecesario. Ella me enterró completamente con una tonelada de tierra y arrojó la pala a mi tumba. Me fulminó con la fuerza de mil B-29 descargando una lluvia de bombas atómicas. Llegó, vio, disparó, venció. No volveré a menospreciar su habilidad.

– "Nos quedaremos aquí toda la semana si es necesario, pero van a cesar de humillar a MON con su ineptitud, lo quieran o no." – Aseveró la coordinadora. – "¿Titania?"

– "Entendido, Jefa." – La saludó marcialmente la gnómida. – "Vamos, lombrices; No nos pagan por holgazanear."

Ofreciéndole una sutil reverencia a Smith, recargué la Ameli y bajé por la cuerda hacia el Tártaro de nueva cuenta. Entrenamos tanto que los oponentes tuvieron que rotarse tres veces por el cansancio, mientras nosotras continuábamos desgastándonos. Al menos, la técnica mejoraba y cada vez cometíamos menos errores, aunque fueran pasos muy pequeños. Si el reloj de pulsera de Dyne es fiable, pasamos casi tres horas y media horas ensayando sin descanso, deteniéndonos únicamente por el receso obligatorio. No parecerá mucho tiempo, pero al completar la sesión, estábamos tan extinguidas que ni energía para las duchas nos sobraba. Incluso a la mantis no le molestó que mis piernas reposaran sobre su espalda al caer rendidas al suelo, con la castaña como mi almohada emplumada. Una bondadosa doctora Redguard nos ofreció unas barritas de chocolate y agua, algo derretidas pero muy reconfortantes.

– "Arachne te bendiga, Sandy." – Le agradecí al posar mis labios en el glorioso líquido. – "Aunque estés muerta, tienes más corazón que cualquiera."

– "Gracias, arañita." – Se sentó junto a nosotras. – "Cualquier médico calificado consideraría esto como poco ortodoxo y absurdamente cruel, pero mi doctorado es en física cuántica, así que me reservo tal opinión."

– " _You're just too lazy, Doc._ " – Rió con debilidad la falconiforme, mordiendo su dulce de cacao.

– " _Don't say I'm lazy, cuz' you're actually crazy._ " – Replicó Saadia. Ignoro qué clase de chiste personal estén contándose. – "¿Qué hay de ti, verdecita? ¿No vas a regañarnos por ser unas degeneradas?"

– "Ghh…" – Balbuceó Nikos sin despegar la cara del piso.

– "¿Soy yo o Dyne es más agradable cuando tiene la boca cerrad-¡Ay!" – Me pausé al sentir una de sus pinzas pincharme un costado. – "Auch. Era broma, ¿sí?"

– "Sí que tienes carácter, mantisita. Me pregunto cómo serás de salvaje en la cama." – Bromeó la afroamericana, ignorando por completo la otra extremidad de la griega casi perforándole la mano. – "¿Y cómo pasaron su primera luna llena y ovoposición, enamoradas? ¿Quebraron la cama con su pasión o recurrieron a ajusticiarse por su propia mano?"

– "¿Sabes, Sandy? A veces creo que compraste tu título por Internet." – Mencioné torciendo mi boca. – "Espera, ¡¿cómo sabías que Cetania iba a…?!"

– "Oigan, no les hice todo ese minucioso examen para satisfacer mis perversiones… solamente. Los análisis mostraban que el periodo de la pajarita había llegado a su cenit y esa misma noche pondría un huevo." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "Por eso sus dosis para resistir el plenilunio fueron reducidas. Afectar las hormonas de la halconcita en ese estado podría tener repercusiones inesperadas."

– "¿Y por qué a mí también me administró una porción menor? Yo no era la que iba a poner." – Le interrogué.

– "Sería injusto que Montana sufriera mientras tú te controlabas como si nada. Soy equitativa, araña." – Sonrió jactanciosamente. – "Y porque suena divertido, admítanlo."

– "También te apreciamos, Saadia." – Declaró la arpía.

– "Lo sé, soy un amor. ¿Y a qué hora me van a contar lo que sucedió?"

– "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, entrometida." – Le contesté.

– "La rapaz tuvo un orgasmo y se besuqueó con Jaëgersturm después que esta lamiera su huevo recién depositado." – Manifestó la empusa, incorporándose. – "Luego entraron a hurtadillas a la cafetería y consumieron su contenido. No hubo sexo, pero la arachne intentó calmar sus deseos con una sesión solitaria en el baño, la cual no fue exitosa."

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Por suerte solo nosotras cuatro éramos las únicas presentes, de lo contrario ya hubiera practicado vivisección con la pelinegra por boca floja.

– "Mil gracias, Dyne." – Le acarició la cabeza una sonriente Redguard, alcanzándole agua y una golosina. – "¿Te hizo bien la medicina?"

– "Le dije que no la necesitaba, doctora." – Mencionó la helénica. – "Como descendiente de la poderosa Hécate, diosa de la noche, soy inmune a los efectos del satélite terrestre. Y las empusas somos mitad vampiro, doblemente exentas de influencia selenita."

– "¿Bebes sangre?" – Interrogó una extrañada Cetania.

– "Sí, pero no soy una hemófaga crónica como los murciélagos. Necesito dosis pequeñas para saciar mi hambre y cualquier suplemento con hemoglobina basta."

– "Las leyendas griegas cuentan que las empusas solían seducir hombres en los caminos solitarios, después consumían su sangre y carne." – Expliqué yo. – "Casi como una viuda negra canibaliza a su pareja después de copular. No he conocido a arachne que haga algo similar y tampoco creo que tú devores personas, ¿verdad, Nikos?"

– "Correcto, Jaëgersturm. Una especie monogénero no puede practicar tan barbáricos métodos si desea sobrevivir." – Concordó ella. – "Rayos, me hallo tan cansada que ahora estoy de acuerdo contigo, araña fastidiosa."

– "Es un día de inicios, mantis." – Le ofrecí mi mano. – "¿Dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado y trabajamos juntas?"

– "Debo estar completamente demente, pero acepto." – La estrechó. – "Únicamente cuando estemos trabajando. Eso no significa que desee tu amistad, que seas menos aborrecible o deje de odiarte, sucia Nazi."

– "Con eso me basta, grillo subdesarrollado."

– "Me encantan cuando las dos actúan tan tsunderes." – Se rió Saadia. – "Sólo están negando su amor."

Lo bueno de que Sandy sea negra, es que no se le notarán los moretones.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Adoro a la doctora, es como Rachnee hecha en ébano. Por supuesto, nunca será tan perfecta como la gran Arachnera, pero al menos va por el camino correcto. Y porque amo a las chicas de color.

Sí, el nombre del nuevo equipo es MOE. Suena bonito y así se diferencia del escuadrón original. Además, con la suerte de nuestras protagonistas, fueron afortunadas que no les tocara algún acrónimo como KAWAII, aunque estuve tentado a llamarlas YURI. Quizás en otra ocasión, en algún universo alterno.

Pero bueno, espero les haya sido tolerable este episodio. Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer las boberías que salen de mi lunática cabeza. Recuerden que sus comentarios, reseñas, fotos sexys de arachnes y amenazas de muerte son siempre bienvenidas. Aprovecho para enviar saludos al compañero **Alther** , cuya historia fue referenciada.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima. _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	36. No es fácil mantener las apariencias

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos a todos! ¡Este es Tarmo Flake, para servirles a ustedes y a nuestra poderosa Ama y Señora, Meroune Lorelei!

Bueno, este es un capítulo donde quise salirme de lo usual y ofrecer una experiencia diferente. Estoy seguro que en realidad es una mala idea, pero ya lo hice y no puedo retractarme. Total, lo único que pueden perder es su tiempo y cordura al leerlo. No garantizamos la recuperación de su sanidad mental. Obedece a la Gran Sirena. Come frutas y chatarra.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena sabe lo que haces en las noches! ¡Y le gusta!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 36**

* * *

 _Accediendo a base de datos de la Agencia Policial Nacional de Japón… Autorizado._

 _Accediendo al Departamento de Operaciones Especiales – División Control y Justicia Extraespecie… Autorizado._

 _Accediendo al sector Monster Ops: Neutralization… Autorizado._

 _Copiando archivo MON_Bikini_Uncensored_RAR a unidad de memoria externa… Hecho._

 _Abriendo ReportV1_DOCX… Hecho._

 ** _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**

 **PROYECTO MONSTER OPS: EXTERMINATION**

 **REPORTE PRELIMINAR**

 _Por: Dra. Saadia Redguard_

 **– 1.1 – NOTAS PERSONALES E INTRODUCCIÓN –**

¡Por el amor de la Madre Noche, Superiora! ¡Este es quizás el más disparatado y peor preparado entrenamiento que haya existido en la faz de todo Mundus! ¡La teoría de cuerdas suena más factible que tu desquiciado experimento! ¡Deberían meterte a la prisión más profunda y lejana que podamos encontrar y arrojar la llave al plano existencial más recóndito!

Pero mientras me sigan pagando y no claudiques a nuestra apuesta, me da igual lo que hagas.

En todo caso, como la única profesional con doctorado en física y médico calificado de esta mugrosa dependencia, es mi deber el llevar el análisis físico y psicológico de los nuevos prospectos del proyecto M.O.E.; Tal estudio será vital para asegurar el éxito de tan ambicioso plan y llevarlo del campo hipotético al físico. De completarse satisfactoriamente, daríamos un importante paso hacia adelante en materia de los derechos mutuos entre humanos y liminales, pavimentando el camino de la paz y justicia para ambas especies. El valor de esta investigación, entonces, posee un valor incalculable y lo convierte en elemento primordial del progreso del bienestar universal.

Además, no es que tenga mucho que hacer ahora.

 **– 2.1 – PERFILES DE LAS CANDIDATAS –**

Un pequeño repaso a los datos documentados de las posibles integrantes del futuro escuadrón. Se ofrecerá un recuento preliminar de su desempeño y sugerencias personales respecto a este. Tales recomendaciones tendrán impacto en el veredicto al que cada individua será sometida, a pesar de que las opiniones subjetivas particulares de una no tan versada en el tema no sean adecuadas para decidir el resultado en un tema tan delicado.

Con esto quiero decir que cualquier cosa que pase, será culpa de ustedes. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo y me deslindo de toda responsabilidad. ¡Me van a seguir pagando, ¿verdad?!

 **– 2.1.1 – DYNE NIKOS –**

 **Especie:** Empusa ( _Mantis religiosa sancta_ )

 **Nacionalidad:** Mitilene, Lesbos, Grecia

 **Edad:** 23 años

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 20 de Mayo

 **Estatura:** 171 centímetros (5'6")

 **Peso:** 50 kilogramos

 **Grupo sanguíneo:** B

 **Medidas:** 88 – 54 – 86

 **– 2.1.2 – Análisis –**

Nikos es, sin duda, una guerrera. Posee el espíritu y el corazón en los lugares correctos, sin contar su voluntad decidida, incluso bajo presión. El adiestramiento previo en el ámbito militar le ha sido de gran ayuda en sobrellevar las durezas del poco ortodoxo entrenamiento y a sobresalir en el campo de batalla. Durante el combate, ella se enfoca siempre en cumplir el objetivo y mantiene el temple necesario para acatar órdenes. Sus fuertes extremidades superiores le brindan ventaja y supremacía en su rol como operativa de enfrentamientos cercanos, complementando al de sus camaradas. De la misma manera, su manejo con las armas de fuego y explosivos es destacable.

Entre sus puntos negativos, se halla una vehemencia, casi obsesiva, por mantener orden y control, especialmente en apariencias. Si bien tales puntos son inherentes en la disciplina, su deseo es demasiado ofuscador cuando llega al límite de su paciencia. Ella posee una gran cantidad de autocontrol, pero parece que su método se reduce a guardarse todo para sí misma hasta estallar, violentamente si es necesario. También ha mostrado diferentes anomalías y discrepancias respecto a su capacitación laboral previa, como ignorar la disciplina con el gatillo en repetidas ocasiones y el desconocimiento de varios términos en el léxico marcial. Ella lo atribuye a la barrera del lenguaje y las distracciones provocadas por sus compañeras, pero no dejo de pensar que Nikos no nos está diciendo toda la historia. Quizás sólo exagero.

Aún así y con todos sus defectos, Dyne es la aspirante más prometedora hasta ahora y debería considerarse como primera opción para obtener el puesto de líder de escuadrón.

 **– 2.2.1 – CETANIA –**

 **Especie:** Arpía rapaz ( _Falco femoralis_ )

 **Nacionalidad:** Montana, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica

 **Edad:** 19 años

 **Fecha de Nacimiento** : Desconocida, celebrada cada 23 de Febrero

 **Estatura:** 182 centímetros (5'9")

 **Peso:** 65 kilogramos

 **Grupo sanguíneo:** A

 **Medidas:** 95 – 55 – 85

 **– 2.2.2 – Análisis –**

Cuando me llegó la noticia de que una arpía de presa formaba parte del proyecto, supe que íbamos por el camino correcto. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, no sólo en la historia humana, sino en la naturaleza misma, el poder aéreo ha probado ser una innegable fuerza en batalla y provee una gran ventaja contra aquellos desprovistos de medios para defenderse de esta. Por ende, contar con el apoyo de las subespecies más poderosas de las aves antropomórficas era una decisión más que acertada.

Me alegra informar que la nativa de mi patria no me ha decepcionado en ese punto. Con sus poderosas garras, extensa envergadura, poderosos músculos y sin olvidarnos del gran espíritu combativo de su estirpe y legado cazador de su tribu; Cetania es una excelente adición al equipo. Sus agudos sentidos del olfato serán sumamente útiles en detectar la presencia tanto de enemigos como artefactos que el adversario pudiera usar en su contra, como pólvora y otras sustancias. La velocidad de una halcón, superando los cien kilómetros por hora horizontalmente y más de doscientos cincuenta en picada, tomarían completamente por sorpresa al más alertado y la potencia de sus afiladas garras y fuerte musculatura le permiten alzar hasta siete veces su propio peso. No hay duda, ella pertenece aquí.

No hallo algún punto negativo destacable, excepto su gran dependencia emocional hacia su compañera: Jaëgersturm, lo cual es un arma de doble filo. Los sentimientos en el campo de batalla han sido controversiales desde siempre por los diferentes puntos de vista respecto a cómo afectan a los involucrados. Por un lado, luchar al lado de la persona especial, provee una motivación inigualable y obliga al individuo a esforzarse al máximo para proteger lo que se ama. Y por el otro, las fluctuaciones constantes del amor provocarían una irregularidad considerable en la moral y estado mental de la rapaz, pendiendo siempre de que tan bien su relación se encuentre. El hecho que ella se encuentre en litigio actual en contra de una tercera individua por el afecto de la arachne, llega a pensar que todo podría acabar con resultados desfavorables para con la arpía y el proyecto en sí. Un corazón destrozado es peor que cualquier herida.

En todo caso, ella sería mi segunda opción respecto al liderazgo, ya que tiene las herramientas naturales necesarias para el cargo.

 **– 2.3.1 – ARIA JAËGERSTURM –**

 **Especie:** Arachne zanquilarga ( _Heteropoda venatoria_ )

 **Nacionalidad** : Weidmann, Grosses Sparassus Reich / Étnicamente alemana

 **Edad:** 20 años

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 6 de Junio

 **Estatura:** 230 centímetros (7'5")

 **Peso:** 80 kilogramos

 **Grupo sanguíneo:** AB

 **Medidas:** 92 – 53 – 84

 **– 2.3.2 – Análisis –**

A primera vista, Jaëgersturm sería la candidata perfecta para este proyecto. Las arachnes se encuentran entre las más devotas guerreras y sus conquistas militares, especialmente las de una nación tan belicosa como Sparassus, las han colocado en un infame, pero importante pedestal histórico entre las extraespecies. Habiendo trabajado precisamente en el campo policiaco y entrenada por años bajo un régimen ultra-militarizado, sin dejar atrás su agilidad y fortaleza naturales, Aria cuenta con los instrumentos necesarios para destacar impecablemente en su equipo. Ella nació para la batalla y su talento se desperdiciaría en otro puesto que no fuera este.

Su desempeño en la lucha es, como sería de esperar, excelente. A pesar de su delgada complexión, el tejido muscular de una arachne es mucho mayor al que las apariencias parezcan indicar, ofreciéndole un control casi inmaculado de las armas de fuego largas, en su caso, una ametralladora ligera. La velocidad y sigilo característicos de las zanquilargas complementa a su compañera arpía en el aire, además que sus filosas extremidades son tan peligrosas y útiles como el más duro cuchillo. La habilidad de ver el espectro ultravioleta la convierte en una rastreadora natural de evidencia oculta, eliminando la necesidad de aparatos externos y aportando una invaluable ayuda al equipo forense. El adiestramiento previo de su madre patria se ha traducido en una magnífica disciplina e insuperable voluntad de acero.

Es por esa razón que no entiendo porque me ha decepcionado tanto.

Jaëgersturm es una soldado sobresaliente, pero al mismo tiempo, posee temores que le cohíben el destacarse plenamente. No soy psicóloga entrenada ni pretendo serlo, a pesar de que este análisis lo requiera, sin embargo, puedo asegurar que el aparente desempeño ineficiente de Aria es simplemente un sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre; Está aterrorizada del gigantesco reto frente a ella. Aquello es absolutamente normal, considerando lo extremadamente difícil que sería para cualquiera asumir tanta responsabilidad, especialmente en un periodo tan breve. Pero si la increíble adaptabilidad de Cetania me ha enseñado algo, es que una depredadora puede soportar tales cambios. Y parece que Jaëgersturm aún se resiste a este.

Ignoro completamente cual sea la causa de tal represión mental, pero me atrevo a sugerir que una severa educación combinada con los exigentes y represivos estándares de comportamiento en su sociedad, la llevaron a nunca sentirse lo suficientemente valorada para ascender a más que una peona, alguien quien sólo puede seguir órdenes y nunca asumir el mando. Aquello es desilusionante, ya que de superar esa barrera, podría convertirse fácilmente en una de nuestras mejores agentes.

Sin embargo, deseo remarcar algo con respecto a su compañera arpía; Y es que su mejor y mayor sustento moral ha sido la misma Cetania y, la única, según mis observaciones, que ha podido sacarla de la inopia. La rapaz es el bastón en el que Aria se ha apoyado y esta le ha sostenido fielmente desde que las conozco. También es la única con quien la Sparassediana se siente completamente segura, como deja en claro el abandonar esa pose defensiva con su mano cuando se encuentra con la nativa de Montana. Más allá de su evidente lazo sentimental profundo, su camaradería es esencial para el bienestar emocional de ambas y el resto del equipo. En términos simples, mientras las dos estén juntas, darán lo mejor de sí. Sólo espero que el amor sea suficiente para quebrar la prisión que la arachne ha creado alrededor de su propia cabeza.

Lo que me lleva a la parte más importante de este improvisado resumen.

 **– 3.1 – DIAGRAMA DE AMOR –**

Las relaciones entre compañeros son esenciales para la unidad y cooperación entre estos. Comprobando que la veracidad del famoso dicho "La unión hace la fuerza" es completamente correcta, las buenas vibras entre camaradas proveen a todo grupo con la determinación necesaria para enfrentar cualquier contrariedad. Defender el honor, la patria y los ideales son combustible perfecto para motivar al corazón a luchar con ahínco, pero es el amor lo que permite que las mayores hazañas heroicas se lleven a cabo.

Si bien esto es completamente extracurricular e innecesario para nuestro análisis, yo, como una devota defensora del romance y las buenas costumbres, me he dado a la tarea de estudiar las posibles interacciones sentimentales que pudieran surgir entre las integrantes del equipo MOE. También me he dado el lujo de incluirme en este examen, para callar toda crítica respecto a mi parcialidad o de crear falacias de incompletas evidencias.

 **– 3.1.1 – Aria y Cetania –**

¿Realmente necesito reiterar lo obvio? Estas dos están perdidamente enamoradas por más que intenten ocultarlo con la sutileza de un rinoceronte iracundo en una cristalería. Es una fortuna que ambas sean portadoras del doble cromosoma X o tendríamos que preocuparnos por mantenerlas reabastecidas constantemente de métodos anticonceptivos. ¡La cantidad de dinero que nos ahorran! Eso no descarta las posibilidades de contraer enfermedades de transmisión sexual y, aunque estoy segura que las dos son muy pulcras, desconozco si algún agente patógeno endémico de su especie pudiera esconderse entre sus cuerpos. Supongo necesitaré realizarles otro examen físico, uno más profundo. Tampoco estoy afirmando que ellas estén sosteniendo relaciones íntimas (a menos que lamer un huevo recién depositado cuente como sexo), pero es más que evidente que estas tortolitas terminarán recorriendo el Kama Sutra completo un día de estos. Y más les vale invitarme.

Conclusión: Matrimonio más que seguro. 50,000 yenes a que la arpía será quien domine en la luna de miel. Puedo brindar evidencia visual.

 **– 3.1.2 – Aria y Dyne –**

Por mucho que me encantaría ver a esas dos pasar del odio al besuqueo desvergonzado y satisfacer mi dosis de _Tsunderismo_ , me temo que sus corazones nunca estarán lo suficientemente cerca como para que Cupido las fleche al mismo tiempo. Dejando a un lado el antagonismo que los enfrentamientos entre sus especies han cultivado a lo largo de su tumultuosa existencia, las personalidades de estas dos chocan demasiado para desarrollar algo más que tolerancia de su presencia. Aún así, me sorprende lo bien que trabajan bajo el ardor del combate, colocando a un lado sus diferencias y uniéndose para completar un objetivo en común. Es una desgracia que tan eficiente ensamble no se mantenga después de finalizada la misión; Si ella disiparan la niebla de la enemistad en sus interiores, lograrían llegar muy lejos. Especialmente en la cama.

Conclusión: Más frío que el cadáver de un pingüino encerrado en un iceberg. Parece que tendré que conformarme con seguir escribiendo relatos en mi tiempo libre. ¿Las arachnes pueden hacerlo por atrás?

 **– 3.1.3 – Cetania y Dyne –**

La empusa y la rapaz no comparten sentimientos de hostilidad y, a pesar de la gran cercanía entre la arpía y Jaëgersturm, aquello no parece afectar la cordialidad entre ambas. Pero esa neutralidad también se traduce en un nulo interés más allá de la amistad platónica. Tampoco es que me queje, realmente me cuesta pensar en algún lazo que las una, aparte camaradería y empeño por defender la justicia. Además, no veo que la falconiforme tenga ojos para otra que no sea la arachne. Incluso si de alguna manera la alteración de una singularidad gravitacional afectara la percepción existencial y lograra que el romance germinara entre las dos, Aria debería incluirse forzosamente en la ecuación, algo que Nikos no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia, no importa cuánto alcohol le hagamos consumir.

Conclusión: De nueva cuenta, el teclado y mi imaginación serán mis únicos aliados en este sueño. La idea de emborracharlas no se descarta todavía.

 **– 3.1.4 – Aria, Cetania y yo –**

Incluyo a la pareja porque es imposible que estas dos acepten a separarse en un asunto tan íntimo. Lo cual es perfecto, ¡adoro el amor masivo! Estoy absolutamente convencida que las tres seríamos una bomba si dejáramos que nuestras pasiones corrieran libres. Mi extensa experiencia y habilidad cultivada en aquellas alocadas noches del campus con la fraternidad de geólogas y químicas volvería a renacer como el fénix entre las llamas del deseo. Me alegro de estar ya muerta, de lo contrario, tendría que pensar en mi epitafio antes de la primera noche de luna llena. De tan solo imaginar el salvajismo que un par de predadoras desencadenarían sobre mi cuerpo de ébano, hace que mi corazón artificial trabaje al triple de lo físicamente posible. Esto sólo mejora a cada segundo. Sólo necesito continuar asediándolas con imperceptibles sugerencias y pronto mi plan dará frutos.

Sin embargo, no sé por qué siento que olvido algo importante. Es como si alguien quisiera decapitarme. Han de ser esas papitas adobadas de la máquina.

Conclusión: Altas probabilidades de suceder. De consumarse, ofrecer un sacrificio virgen a Padomay. Por suerte el distrito escolar queda cerca.

 **– 3.1.5 – Dyne y yo –**

Nikos se comportó de manera civilizada, si bien algo nerviosa, durante su examen físico y me permitió estudiar nuestra compatibilidad. Todo apunta a que mis encantos podrían tener efecto en sus sentimientos, aunque con resultados limitados. Se mostró renuente a desvestirse a pesar de mi repetida insistencia, finalmente aceptando después de exponer mi teoría sobre las branas y las deformidades anómalas en los registros recientes que advierten sobre universos paralelos convergiendo en nuestra realidad. Tal verborrea fue suficiente para bajar sus defensas y persuadirla de retirar sus vestimentas. Admito que ha conservado en excelente estado su figura y su casi perfecto cuerpo antropomorfo indica que no tendría problemas en demostrarle mis ya probadas técnicas amorosas. Será algo reservada, pero puedo sacar a relucir su fogoso lado oscuro con algo de tiempo.

Conclusión: Posible. Si tan solo pudiera hacerme con un volumen extenso de vino Lesbio…

 **– 4.1 – RESULTADOS –**

El éxito de este osado proyecto es factible, aunque aún falte un largo camino por recorrer. No pondría ciegamente mi fe en la victoria, pero puedo confiar en que la inexperiencia de las reclutas y mis expertas habilidades persuasivas están a mi favor. Trataré de no sobrecargarlas por lapsos prolongados, aunque deba extenderme unos días más de lo programado, o correrán el riesgo de consumirse demasiado pronto. Un poco de piedad hace maravillas.

Oh, y sí, el equipo MOE parece ser una apuesta exitosa. Sugiero aumentar ligeramente el lapso de descanso entre sesiones de entrenamiento para evitar la extenuación de sus voluntades. Nikos es la que tiene madera de líder, considérala.

 **ATTE**

 **DRA. SAADIA VANESSA REDGUARD**

 **P.D:** Necesito que Tionishia vuelva para otro chequeo. El maldito Norton no protegió los archivos y perdí casi diez terabytes de perfecto material. Fue tan trágico como los incendios de la Biblioteca de Alejandría. ¿Tenemos presupuesto para un par de discos duros?

 **P.P.D:** ¡Aún no respondes a mi primer diagrama amoroso, el de MON! Créeme, esas dos son más que amigas. Insisto en que puedo probar mis puntos si me autorizaran el recaudar datos en secreto. ¡No es delito si cuento con un permiso!

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _Enviando a Destinatario… Hecho._

 _Abriendo TES VI – Hammerfell… Hecho._

 _…_

 _Mensaje entrante: ¿Aceptar?_

 _Aceptando, abriendo Okayado_MessengerV666… Hecho._

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – ¡Maldita sea, Redguard! ¡¿Qué te dije la última vez?! ¡No te pago para escribir degeneradas estupideces!

– **DEADMILF69:** – ¡Oye, mis argumentos cuentan con bases sólidas en esta ocasión! ¡Tú sabes que la pajarraca y la araña están más calientes que una lamia en el plenilunio!

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – ¡¿A quién carajo le importa?! ¡Ya deja de mandarme tus payasadas en horas de trabajo!

– **DEADMILF69:** – ¿Qué no estás en descanso?

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** ¡Cesa ya tus bromas! ¡No puedo presentar esto ante mis superiores sin ganarme un despido a base de patadas!

– **DEADMILF69:** – Los altos mandos no están al tanto de lo que sucede aquí, hasta puede que concuerden con mis opiniones.

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – ¡Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías?!

 _Un nuevo participante se ha unido a la conversación…_

– **OBEYTHEMERMAID:** – ¡Saludos, seres inferiores! ¿Tienen tiempo para nuestra Ama y Señor-?

 _El participante ha sido expulsado de la conversación…_

– **DEDADMILF69:** – Mira, es lo bueno de lo digital, sólo borra las partes que no te gusten y listo.

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – ¡Eso sería innecesario si cumplieras correctamente con tu trabajo, irresponsable!

– **DEADMILF69:** – Vale, ya, entendí. Voy a reenviarte una versión corregida ahora. Deberías calmarte un poco, el enojarse es malo para la presión arterial. Además, el veredicto final es que vamos a buen viento, ¿no basta con eso?

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – ¡Me bastaría con que te comportaras como es debido!

– **DEADMILF69:** – Ugh, seguramente la empusa copió esa actitud de ti. Como sea, aquí te va.

 _Enviando archivo ReportV2_DOCX… Hecho._

– **DEADMILF69:** – ¿Contenta, gruñona?

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – Supongo que eso bastará. A veces me haces dudar que en verdad seas científica.

– **DEADMILF69:** – Tú más que nadie sabes que las apariencias engañan, guapa. Y mi título no miente. Pero, en fin, ¿eso es todo?

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – Sí, muchísimas gracias.

– **DEADMILF69:** – Adoro tu sarcasmo. Hey, ¿quieres ver mi nueva historia? Contiene más escenas explícitas que antes.

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – Ya muérete.

– **DEADMILF69:** – Demasiado tarde, ricura.

– **KILLMRANDERSON:** – Vuelves a llamarme así y te aseguro que regresarás a esa tumba mohosa de donde saliste.

– **DEADMILF69:** – De hecho, fue un laboratorio. ¿Vamos al cine después? ;-*

 _El participante se ha retirado de la conversación…_

 ** _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**

Tallé mi sien y exhalé profundamente. De todos los médicos y practicantes de medicina en el ancho mundo, y a mí me tocó un cadáver con la mente de una adolescente ninfómana con delirios de seductriz. La única razón por la cual no la despido es porque, sin contar sus desvergonzados coqueteos, la mujer es realmente buena en su profesión. Ignoro si en verdad estoy maldita como aseguró esa vidente en la feria o si mi vida es simplemente una tragicomedia para el deleite público. Al menos Saadia ya no debe preocuparse por morir. Toda esta maldita presión un día va a ser mi ruina o me dejará en coma permanentemente. Si es que yo no me destrozo el cerebro de un balazo primero.

Volviendo a suspirar, ingresé los comandos en el ordenador portátil y agregué el archivo que Redguard me facilitó en el nuevo mensaje que creé. Ingresando las direcciones correctas y los asuntos en los campos requeridos, oprimí el botón del mouse, produciendo el característico click y transportando los bytes necesarios a las bandejas electrónicas de correo virtuales de mis exigentes superiores, donde los unos y los ceros serían propiamente descifrados. Con suerte, el reporte será suficiente para satisfacerlos e ignorarán el estilo de escritura tan estrafalario que caracteriza a la doctora.

Cerré la tapa de la computadora e incliné mi cabeza, cansada y dejando que mi largo cabello reposara sobre el gris plástico del aparato informático. Si las chicas se encontraban exhaustas en su entrenamiento, yo aún libraba la batalla invisible desde la oficina. Los ojos de los altos mandos están sobre nosotras y no podemos permitirnos el defraudarlos, especialmente después de poner su fe y sus importantísimos fondos en este proyecto. Ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de darle la espalda al budismo, podría necesitar algo de paz interna en estos momentos.

– "¿Kobayashi?" – Me llamó una voz, abriendo la puerta.

– "Hola, Nya." – Le saludé.

– "¿Estás bien?"

– "Lo de siempre, discutiendo con nuestra matasanos."

– "¿Tan mal?" – Hizo mueca burlona. – "¿Necesitas una aspirina?"

– "Te lo agradecería, Nya." – Mostré una débil sonrisa.

Se desplazó hacia el dispensador de agua y cogió un vaso de polietileno, llenando el envase con el frío líquido y provocando que el garrafón de plástico temblara al ser usado. De su cabello, sacó una pequeña tira con dos pastillas blancas y las entregó en mis manos. Con una afirmación silenciosa de mi cabeza, abrí el metálico empaque que aprisionaba a la tableta y le coloqué en medio de mi lengua. Tomé el vaso y dejé que el monóxido de dihidrógeno se resbalara por mi seca garganta, transportando el comprimido que pronto alejaría el dolor en mi cabeza.

– "Gracias." – Le agradecí con sinceridad. – "Me alegra que siempre estés preparada."

– "Es lo que exige el puesto." – Se colocó detrás de mí. – "Tu cabello siempre se parte ligeramente a la izquierda cuando estás estresada, ¿sabes? Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos."

– "¿Aún te fijas en esos pequeños detalles?"

– "Es lo que te hace tan interesante."

– "Creí que sólo era un ser inferior que no soportaría ni un día en tu presencia."

– "Bueno, hasta ahora me has probado lo contrario." – Puso sus manos en mis hombros y los masajeó ligeramente. – "¿No deberías olvidar ya tales comentarios?"

– "Oye, esas palabras sonaron muy serias cuando las proferiste." – Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al sentir la tensión disiparse. – "Hmm… Sí, justo ahí."

– "Quizás yo tenía razón después de todo." – Rió. – "Mira lo fácil que te derrites en mis manos."

– "Soy una mujer sencilla de sencillos gustos." – Dejé escapar un sonido de relajación. – "¿Cómo va todo por ahí?"

– "Diría que bien. Esas novatas son problemáticas pero al menos es en el buen sentido. ¿Realmente crees que podrán hacerlo?"

– "Logro recobrar mi optimismo de vez en cuando. Así eran todas al iniciar, ¿recuerdas?" – Otra exhalación por tan paliativo tratamiento salió de mi boca. – "Además, de lograrlo, habremos avanzado enormemente en unas semanas que en todos estos años."

Sin mencionar que mi sueldo depende de su éxito, pero no iba a brindar tan materialista razón en un momento tan agradable como este.

– "Tus expectativas son realmente altas, Kobayashi." – Su masaje bajó hasta mi espalda alta. – "Cambiando el tema, ¿vendrás a dormir hoy?"

– "Lo siento, necesito esperar la respuesta del jefe. Ya sabes que a veces tarda hasta entrada la noche para contestar y aún debo arreglar el papeleo de varias nuevas estudiantes de intercambio para mañana."

– "Deberías dejarle el encargo a alguien más." – Cesó su labor y me rodeó alrededor de mi cuello con sus brazos. – "Yo lo haría si me permitieran tratar con la oficina de asuntos exteriores."

– "Sería fantástico, pero reglas son reglas, Nya." – Acaricié uno de ellos. – "Nunca te ofreces para un trabajo tan fastidioso. ¿Tanto me extrañas?"

– "Sabes que el tiempo me es irrelevante, pero incluso esa arachne goza más seguido la compañía de la heredera de Laetitia que yo contigo." – Descansó su cabeza en mi espalda. – "Me parece que un momento a solas sería lo justo para nosotras."

– "Eres tan tierna, Nya." – Besé su mano derecha. – "¿Quién creería que te interesa una fría persona como yo?"

– "¿Quién creería que incluso tú tienes corazón, especialmente para alguien como yo?"

– " _Touché._ " – Admití su retórica.

– "Además…" – Volteó mi rostro hacia el suyo. – "…En verdad me gusta tu sabor."

Suavemente, unió sus labios con los míos, robándome el aliento y obligándome a rodearla con mis manos. Su abundante cabellera se encontró con la mía y la luz que lograba atravesar esa barrera capilar, mostraba a dos mujeres disfrutando de un apasionado beso. Nuestras lenguas jugaron raudamente con ímpetu en su húmeda morada improvisada por nuestras bocas, danzando fieramente y degustando la esencia de la otra. Un sencillo ósculo era más efectivo que cualquier medicamento a base de ácido acetilsalicílico y mis únicas preocupaciones en ese momento eran disfrutar del efímero instante de felicidad del afecto que la mujer en mis brazos me ofrecía. Cuando sentí que mi temperatura aumentaba peligrosamente y me persuadían a proseguir más allá de lo permitido, remisamente me separé de ella, evidentemente insatisfecha por tan abrupta interrupción.

– "Si continúas así…" – Le ofrecí una expresión de disculpa. – "…No podré detenerme."

– "Eso es precisamente lo que quiero." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Pero te entiendo. No hay problema, paciencia es lo que me sobra."

– "Prometo recompensarte cuando todo esto acabe." – Acaricié su barbilla. – "Y en todo caso, alguien podría sospechar. Recuerda, hay que guardar las apariencias."

– "Kobayashi…" – Puso sus manos en su cadera y posó jactanciosa. – "Soy una experta en guardar apariencias."

De repente, la puerta se abrió y otra de mis fieles subordinadas entró a la oficina, bostezando y estirando su cuerpo. Ofreció un desganado saludo a nosotras y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla frente a mí, entregándome unos cuantos papeles.

– "Lo de siempre, jefa." – Los dejó ordenadamente en el escritorio. – "No entiendo para que necesitamos tantas firmas, creí que habíamos hecho los arreglos ya. Demonios, pareciera que no nos conocen."

– "Es el protocolo militar, amiga." – Le respondí alistando mi estilográfica plateada. – "Si deseas ir a comer con las demás, adelante. A mí me espera otra noche con la pulpa de celulosa procesada y el monitor de la computadora después de una junta en veinte minutos. Hasta mañana."

– "Ugh, hasta a mí me dolió oír eso." – Se incorporó. – "Hey, ¿también tienes hambre?"

– "Te alcanzo en un minuto." – Le replicó Nya.

– "Bien, te espero. Nos vemos mañana, jefa. Suerte."

Nos despedimos de ella, cerrando esta la puerta. Mi compañera y yo nos miramos y reímos un poco. Como le mencioné, por poco nos descubren. Aunque, estoy segura que mis aliadas podrían mantener un secreto tan delicado como ese, por más irónico que lo encontraran tomando en cuenta mí trabajo.

– "Bueno, me parece que también debo retirarme y dejarte trabajar." - Fue su turno de acariciar mi rostro. – "¿Alguna cosa más antes de irme?"

– "Cuida de todas, como siempre."

– "Pensé que ordenarías quedarme."

– "Oh, tú. Y creí que Redguard era insistente."

– "¿Esa bruja sigue molestándote?" – Noté el enojo en su voz. Es lo único que difícilmente oculta. – "Debería visitarla para recordarle que tu vida me pertenece por la eternidad."

– "Déjala en paz, sabes que ella sólo bromea." – Arqueé mi ceja. – "No seas tan celosa, Nya."

– "Únicamente protejo lo mío." – Pellizcó mi nariz con una sonrisa de lado. – "Dejaré el cuarto listo, por si decides darme una visita sorpresa."

– "Por más que me gustaría tal idea, me temo que hoy seré esclava del papel y la tinta. No te preocupes por mí. Anda, las demás deben estar esperándote."

– "Vale, vale. En fin, te dejo con tu sufrimiento burocrático." – Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de salir. – "Nos vemos mañana… Smith. _Ep._ "

– "Hasta mañana… Doppel. _Ep._ " – Agité mi mano.

Mi alegría se mantuvo por unos minutos mientras la tinta de mi fino bolígrafo, un regalo de la cambiaformas en mi anterior cumpleaños, continuaba delineando mi signatura con su bello color azul. Sonaría completamente improbable y hasta absurdo que una persona como yo, que se disputa entre el espectro radical de una trabajólica empedernida y la completa holgazanería, pudiera formar un lazo sentimental con una descendiente del Caos Reptante mismo. La simple idea del romance entre individuos tan aparentemente distintos y fríos era ridículamente inverosímil, pero nosotras éramos la prueba más tangible que pudiera existir. Amaba a Doppel y ella a mí, ¿es tan difícil de aceptar?

– "Por supuesto." – Pensé. – "Esa es la razón por la cual nadie lo sospecha."

Siempre me sentía hipócrita al recordarles a nuestros participantes en el Programa de Intercambio que el amor entre humanos y sus huéspedes liminales estaba estrictamente prohibido. Aquello me parecía una reverenda estupidez, si mi afecto por una Abismal era evidencia suficiente; Pero en muchas ocasiones, la vida nos obliga a seguir el juego y pretender que respetamos las reglas, a guardar apariencias. Algún día, tan infausta imposición sería abolida y el mundo celebraría libremente la unión entre ambas especies en paz; Pero por ahora, me conformo con guardar el secreto de todas esas incontables parejas que hallaron la felicidad a pesar de sus diferencias. Después de todo, yo también soy parte de ellos. Incluso Jaëgersturm misma está en una relación con esa dullahan, otra hija del Abismo. Qué pequeño es el mundo, pensé.

Alcé la pantalla del ordenador portátil, siendo recibida por el brillo del cristal liquido. La respuesta de los altos mandos aún se encontraba ausente y todavía tenía algunos minutos para pensar en impresionar a los demás en la próxima junta. Con todo terminado y sin mucho que hacer por el momento, me dirigí a la carpeta donde guardo los expedientes de nuestras recientes novatas y los abrí. Admiré un poco las fotos de sus perfiles. Debería actualizarlas, Aria aún poseía el cabello largo y Cetania no dejaba de mostrar sus afilados dientes en señal de advertencia cuando tomamos estas. Leí todos sus datos, dándole ligeros repasos a su historial desde su llegada. Cuesta creer que apenas unas semanas, estas chicas sólo fueran inmigrantes buscando un lugar en este demente mundo. Rayos, incluso estuve a punto a regresar a Jaëgersturm de vuelta únicamente por mi apatía y fatiga en ese momento. Qué gran error estuve a punto de cometer. Estoy de acuerdo con el reporte, tenemos oportunidad para que esto funcione y nuestras reclutas poseen la capacidad suficiente. Que los dioses de sus respectivos panteones las ayuden.

Abrí también las fotos que siempre guardo de mi equipo, en este caso, la primera que nos tomamos recién nos formamos. La enorme sonrisa de todas, incluso la de la eternamente estoica Doppel, nunca fallaba en poner una en mi boca. Pareciera que fue ayer que una agente idealista lograra convencer a sus superiores de reunir a las liminales más habilidosas que pudieran encontrar y convertirlas en las herramientas más efectivas de la ley. Estábamos llenas de ilusiones y sueños de grandeza, con el espíritu en el cenit de la inspiración y la voluntad tan fuerte como el más duro diamante. Y aún lo estamos, no importa cuánto se esfuerce el crimen en destruir nuestra briosa energía. Seguimos aquí porque aún podemos cambiar al mundo, por muy insignificantes que parecieran nuestros esfuerzos en el gran orden de las cosas. Lo hacemos porque somos la justicia, somos el orden, somos la esperanza.

Lo hacemos, porque es lo correcto.

Mi sonrisa se tornó en una ligera mueca de desagrado. ¿Correcto? ¿Acaso yo puedo usar esa palabra tan libremente? Quise relajar mi cuerpo con un sorbo de café, pero mi fiel taza se encontraba vacía y las bolsas del soluble se habían agotado. Suspiré, ni siquiera contaré con la compañía de la cafeína para evitar desmoronarme. Sonaba contradictorio que tal bebida me sosegara, pero esa clase de paradojas son la naturaleza de mi vida. Volví a tallar mi cabeza, no por la jaqueca, sino a manera instintiva. Siempre sucedía cuando recordaba ese incidente, ese condenado incidente. El mismo que nos unió, que nos solidificó y volvió esta división en una base sólida de la ley en lugar de un sueño utópico con aires de jurisprudencia.

El mismo que me costó el alma.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "¡Zombina, cúbrete!" – Le ordené a la pelirroja al tiempo que recargaba mi P226.

– "¿Realmente importa en mi caso, Capitana?" – Preguntó casi burlonamente la muerta viviente. – "¿Qué podrían hacerme? ¿Matarme?"

– "Sabes que sí, si lograran destruir tu cerebro. Aunque tengas poco, no puedes arriesgarte." – Le aseveré. – "Es una orden."

– "De acuerdo, tú eres la jefa." – Se ocultó tras una barda derruida. – "Pero sigo creyendo que sería más fácil si tan solo caminara directo hacia ellos y los eliminara."

– "Tienen calibres pesados, incluso explosivos. Ni siquiera tú lo resistirías."

– "Vale, ¿entonces cual es el plan?"

– "Esperar a la caballería." – Tomé el interlocutor en chaleco. – "Tio, ¿Dónde estás?"

– "¡Aún sigo intentando romper la barrera, jefa!" – Contestó la ogresa. – "¡Está hecha de tungsteno! ¡Es como querer perforar un tanque a bofetadas!"

Maldije mentalmente. Incluso una mujer tan poderosa como Tionishia tenía problemas con el wolframio. Necesitaríamos una especie de armadura para otorgarle suficiente poder penetrativo a la rubia, pero eso será si logramos salir vivas de aquí primero. Aceptando que sufriríamos solas por un tiempo más, me resigné a no asomar la cabeza, especialmente sabiendo que estábamos en la mira de los guardias. No sabían dónde nos hallábamos con certeza, pero haber neutralizado a ocho de sus aliados ya los tenía más que alerta, especialmente al que se encontraba frente a nosotras, listo con su RPK y mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados.

– "Tendremos que seguir escondidas, Zoe." – Le informé a mi compañera.

– "Podríamos salir de aquí si me dejas acabar con ese idiota."

– "La fortuna sonríe a los pacientes, amiga."

– "Creí que era a los osados."

– "Las tumbas están llenas de ellos." – La miré fijamente. – "Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo."

Ella solo rió. Es difícil hacerle ver el peligro de la muerte una zombi, pero al menos entendió el mensaje. Zombina será casi invulnerable, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de reemplazarla. Con mi pistola y su subfusil, a nuestra distancia estábamos en desventaja contra el sujeto y su ametralladora, especialmente en esa plataforma que lo mantenía perfectamente posicionado. Con un tambor de setenta y cinco cartuchos en la recámara, su potencia de fuego era superior. Podría tentar a la suerte y dejar que mi aliada pelirroja tomara cartas en el asunto, pero la altura le permitiría al atacante el impactar su cráneo y despojarla de la vida que le costó recobrar. Deseché tal idea, no valía la pena. Quizás el hecho que tuviera dos balas alojadas en mi pierna derecha, producto de un enfrentamiento previo, tuviera algo que ver con mi temor.

– "Joder, Capi, si que estás hecha de acero." – Mencionó ella. – "La munición de 7.62 no se resiste tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera cojeas mucho."

– "No estoy en este trabajo por ser una debilucha, Zoe."

– "Je, te creo. Pero hablando en serio, déjame hacerlo, Capitana." – Insistió. – "Puedo darle desde aquí."

– "Olvídalo, espera un poco más."

– "¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

– "No es eso. Simplemente no tiene caso revelar nuestra posición abriendo fuego."

– "La base entera sabe de nuestra presencia. Si vamos a enfrentarlos, que sea de una vez."

– "La precipitación es la enemiga de todos los planes."

– "¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡No te decepcionaré!"

– "Zoe, no."

– "¡Sé que lo lograré! ¡Sólo un tiro!"

– "Demonios…" – Mascullé por unos segundos. – "De acuerdo, pero no falles, mujer."

– "Tranquila, Capi." – Guiñó. – "Si no, que me muera."

– "Me matas de la risa…" – Contesté sardónicamente.

Mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, resultado de la mutación del virus en su sistema, la heterocromática preparó su MP7 y con un giro de ciento ochenta grados, apuntó hacia el enemigo. Desgraciadamente, la suerte no le sonrió en esa ocasión, ya que el paranoico malhechor, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel y siempre vigilante, jaló el gatillo y disparó en su dirección, evitando que la zombi pudiera accionar el suyo. Con las pesadas balas volando en el aire, yo me arrinconé aún más tras mi pared de concreto y mi amiga fue alcanzada por varios proyectiles en el estómago. Si bien aquello no le produjo dolor, la fuerza del impacto la obligó a tumbarse y buscar refugio en su lado.

– "¡Maldita sea, te lo dije!" – La regañé, furiosa. – "¡Comprometimos nuestra posición gracias a tus prisas!"

– "Carajo, lo siento, Capitana." – Se quejó ella, examinando los hoyos en su piel. – "Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por escondernos como ratas."

– "Lo sé, ahora moriremos como conejos."

– "Pero yo ya estoy…"

– "¡Salgan de ahí, hijas de perra!" – Vociferó el tipo en la plataforma. – "¡Ríndanse y puede que tenga piedad!"

– "¡Bésame el trasero, papanatas!" – Le contestó la pelirroja.

– "¡Niña estúpida, ven y dímelo a la cara!"

– "¡No, gracias! ¡Eres más feo que el vello axilar de tu madre y me daría un infarto!"

– "¡No tendré perdón contigo, imbécil! ¡Tus días están contados!"

– "¡¿Sabes contar?! ¿Lo haces con tus dedos o aún le pides ayuda a tu abuelita?"

– "¡Te voy a meter una bala por…GAH!"

El tipo fue interrumpido cuando un proyectil .308 Winchester le impactó el costado, derribándolo al instante. El hombre era un demonio y portaba chaleco anti-balas, así que resistiría, aunque el dolor nadie se lo quitaría una vez despertara. Ambas sonreímos, ese sonido nos era familiar.

– "Gracias, Manako." – Congratulé a la cíclope por la radio.

– "De nada, jefa." – Replicó con esa vocecita tan delicada. – "Lamento haber tardado, necesitaba recolocarme después del último disparo."

– "¿A qué distancia te encuentras?"

– "Aproximadamente unos quinientos metros."

– "Vale. Por un momento creí que te habíamos perdido al no responderme."

– "La recepción es terrible en la torre de agua. Necesitamos comunicadores con más alcance."

– "Cuando regresemos, lo discutiré con finanzas. Por ahora sigue cubriéndonos las espaldas, Mana."

– "Lo que diga, jefa." – Supe que estaba haciendo un saludo marcial. – "Bina, ¿estás bien?"

– "Me siento a morir." – Bromeó la aludida. – "No le quites el ojo a la mira, Mana-chan, ya saben que nosotras estamos aquí."

– "Entendido. Aún tengo dos cargadores llenos, asegúrense de mantenerlos en rango óptimo."

– "Como desees, Mana." – Fue mi turno de afirmar. – "Vamos a movernos ahora y veremos si podemos reunirnos con Tio."

– "Tengan cuidado." – Recomendó la francotiradora.

Regresando a nuestra labor, esposé al enemigo derribado a la balaustrada metálica de la fábrica donde nos encontrábamos y con Zombina cuidando mi retaguardia, avanzamos lentamente. Tomé la ametralladora y me aseguré de confiscar toda la munición que poseyera.

– "Hey, Capitana, esa RPK se ve sexy." – Mencionó la muerta viviente. – "¿Puedo usarla?"

– "Conoces las reglas. No usamos munición letal."

– "¿Algún día me dejará disparar balas reales? Las de goma no son lo mismo."

– "Cuando las arañas salven al mundo." – Respondí, colocando los cartuchos en las bolsas de mi cinturón. – "Si eres tan impetuosa ahora, no imagino en que puedas hacer si te ofrecemos las genuinas."

– "Sólo porque esa vez casi le abro un nuevo trasero a esa centáuride no significa que sea irresponsable. ¡Fue un accidente!"

– "Era una Smith & Wesson Modelo 29, Zoe, una jodida Magnum." – Le recordé. – "Cinco disparos en su dirección no cuenta como accidente."

– "¡Ella se lo buscó!"

– "¡No inventes excu…!" – Me pausé. – "Espera, ¿oyes eso? Prepárate."

Varias pisadas nos alertaron de que más problemas se acercaban.

– "Reservas de munición." – Indiqué a la pelirroja.

– "Tres cargadores a _full_ , más el que tengo por la mitad en el arma."

– "Rayos, deberían haberme dado más a mí." – Me quejé al no contar con balas para mi MP5A3. – "Ahora si estoy tentada a usar la RPK."

– "¿Por qué no, Capitana? De todas formas, se supone que usted no debería estar en la acción, por ser humana. Ya rompió la regla principal al disparar a tres bastardos, ¿Qué importa quebrar el resto si nos salva la vida?"

– "Aún no he matado a nadie, y pretendo mantenerme así, aunque duela." – Aseveré. – "Al menos, hasta encontrarlo a él."

– "Usted sí que está loca, Capi." – Sonrió. – "Por eso la respeto. Descuide, no dejaré que ninguno de esos demonios miserables le ponga un dedo encima. Pero tenga lista la pistola, por si acaso."

– "De acuerdo. Aquí vienen."

El sonido de los pasos se acrecentó, creando eco gracias al perforado piso metálico. Por el ruido provocado, calculé que al menos serían ocho individuos. Nos manteníamos escondidas tras unos barriles vacíos, pero ellos podrían rodearnos fácilmente o atacarnos desde abajo. Nuestra única salida era una puerta a nuestra izquierda, pero se encontraba cerrada con candado y no podríamos intentar destruir el cerrojo sin exponernos al enemigo.

– "¡Te dije que estaban por aquí, imbécil!" – Gritó uno. – "Kei no responde la radio, ya deben haberlo eliminado."

– "¡No me culpes, bestia inútil! ¡Yo únicamente seguía las órdenes del jefe!"

– "¡Silencio, podrían escucharnos!"

– "Muévanse con cuidado. Tú, cuida a la derecha y tú la izquierda."

– "Manako…" – Susurré a mi subordinada. – "Se acercan _tangos_ , ¿tienes visualización de nuestra posición?"

– "Negativo, estoy bloqueada. Las ventanas de este edificio no son muy abundantes o del tamaño adecuado." – Replicó la chica de cabello púrpura. – "Tampoco hay suficientes lugares altos. Me estoy moviendo, pero tardaré en encontrar un sitio ideal."

– "Vale, no tardes, amiga." – Miré a la zombi. – "¿Lista para protegerme con tu vida?"

– "Diablos, en verdad que esos chistes son cansinos." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "En todo caso, nací y reviví lista, Capitana."

– "Prepárate, entonces. A mi marca… Una… Dos…" – Me detuve. – "Un segundo…"

Ese profundo y poderoso pero increíblemente sutil repiqueteo cercano llamó mi atención. Sonreí al instante.

– "Contén el fuego, Zoe." – Le ordené con mi mano y activé el comunicador. – "Ariete en veinte."

Dicho el comando, suspiré. Quizás saldríamos de esta. Silenciosamente indicándole a la pelirroja que no se moviera de su lugar, me incorporé de mi escondite, con las manos en alto y con mi P226 descargada colgando de mi meñique. Con paso lento pero firme, me acerqué al grupo de malhechores. Tan pronto me notaron, apuntaron su diverso armamento ilícito hacia mí, listos para regalarme un bufet de plomo puro expreso. No titubeé para nada y me detuve frente a ellos, con mis extremidades aún en el aire.

– "Me rindo." – Declaré.

– "Perdón, creo que no escuché bien. ¿Qué acabas de decir, perra?" – Cuestionó el aparente líder del pelotón.

– "Me rindo." – Proclamé de nuevo, arrojando mi pistola al suelo. – "Ustedes ganan."

– "¿Oyeron eso, muchachos? La niña se cansó de jugar." – Soltó una risotada, al igual que sus compinches. Inmediatamente su expresión se tornó iracunda. – "¿Acaso piensas que vamos a perdonarte después de lo que has hecho, puta de mierda?"

– "Sí." – Respondí secamente. – "Lo harán."

– "¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a tu mami?"

– "No, a mi tío."

– "¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Y quién es tu tío? ¿El que te tapa cuando tienes frío?"

La contestación a tal cuestión llegó cuando la puerta a nuestra izquierda, alineada perfectamente entre la intersección de caminos y los desgraciados, se salió del marco y avanzó a rauda velocidad en dirección a ellos, siendo empujada por una locomotora sin frenos viviente llamada Tionishia. Como un tanque arrasando sobre la infantería y antes que los idiotas tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar, el conglomerado de miserables fue abatido en un parpadeo cuando la ogresa los impactó de lleno. En mi cabeza, el sonido de los pinos de boliche cayendo ante una pesada esfera de _bowling_ se reprodujo al verlos volar. La rubia anotó un impecable _strike_ y se llevaría el premio mayor a casa. Los cuerpos, completamente magullados e inconscientes, se desplomaron al piso con la gracia de un costal de estiércol. No importa, son demonios, sobrevivirán.

– "Pero que desagradables sujetos." – Dijo la chica de un solo cuerno, arrojando la puerta a un lado. – "Yo soy mujer."

– "Excelente entrada, Tio." – La felicité chocando nuestras manos. – "¿Estás herida o algo?"

– "Sin novedad en el frente, jefa. ¿Y usted? ¿Le duele aún la pierna?"

– "Sobreviviré. Zoe no es la única inmortal." – Le guiñé. – "En fin, me parece que con estos ya van… Treinta y dos el día de hoy."

– "Treinta y tres." – Corrigió ella. – "Uno de ellos se rindió al verme destruir la puerta reforzada. No me gustó tener que hacerlo, pero lo puse a dormir después de esposarlo."

– "Relájate, ogresita, esos debieron ser de los últimos. ¿Pusiste a los rehenes a salvo?"

– "¡Absolutamente!" – Hizo un saludo militar. – "Los refuerzos llegarán pronto. ¿Significa que ya mero terminaremos?"

– "Casi, aún queda la cabecilla de estos desgraciados." – Oprimí el botón del intercomunicador. – "Manako, te necesitamos aquí, enseguida."

– "En eso estoy, jefa." – Confirmó la cíclope. – "Cinco minutos."

– "Te esperamos." – Me dirigí al resto. – "Si no me equivoco, el imbécil debería estar en la parte superior, seguramente rodeado de sus últimos guardias."

– "¿Cómo estar seguras que no ha escapado en el ajetreo?" – Preguntó Zombina.

– "Los demonios son tanto mezquinos como orgullosos. Créeme, el no huiría sin vengarse por todo lo que hemos hecho con su grupo y sus asquerosos negocios ilegales. Prepárense para la lluvia de plomo." – Miré a la rubia. – "Tio, tu y Zoe serán nuestro asedio. Te necesito a ti y algo pesado a manera de escudo para darle oportunidad a ella de eliminar la resistencia. ¿Tienes una _flashbang_ de sobra?"

– "Lo lamento, jefa." – Se disculpó la ogresa. – "Ya usé todas."

– "Rayos." – Volví a usar la radio. – "Manako, usaremos asalto directo, ¿posees alguna granada cegadora?"

– "Afirmativo, jefa. Dos, de hecho."

– "Buen trabajo, Mana-chan. Date prisa."

Un minuto después y con el equipo preparado, nos aceleramos a subir las escaleras hasta la planta alta. No encontramos resistencia alguna, pero no dejamos de mantenernos alerta todo el tiempo. Tionishia cubría el frente con una enorme placa de acero en una mano y una SPAS-12 en la otra, mientras Manako guardaba nuestra espalda con su fiel Arctic Warfare Magnum acompañada de Zombina y la MP7. Llegando al final de los escalones de concreto, nos encontramos con una puerta fuertemente protegida. La ogresa podría cargar contra ella sin problemas, pero seguramente del otro lado nos esperaba una carga explosiva que se activaría apenas cruzáramos la entrada. Afirmando con mi cabeza, le indiqué a la mujer de un solo cuerno que hiciera lo suyo. Y con eso me refería a que arrancara un pesado pedazo de concreto de la pared y lo arrojara contra la puerta.

Con la gracia femenina de una beisbolista profesional y la fuerza de un misil balístico intercontinental, ella lanzó el objeto hacia la protegida barrera, destruyéndola al instante y comprobando que mis sospechas sobre la trampa eran ciertas. Esperando un par de segundos al finalizar la explosión, arrojé una granada cegadora adentro del improvisado reducto y cerramos los ojos. Apenas el destello se hizo presente, las balas de los aturdidos defensores salieron disparadas de los confundidos cañones y Tionishia empezó la carga con la pelirroja detrás de ella, preparadas y listas para neutralizar a las amenazas. Cruzando el estrecho corredor, la muerta viviente utilizó la segunda _flashbang_ para asegurar que sus blancos se mantuvieran ciegos.

Entonces abrieron fuego; Rápidas, precisas, efectivas. Si bien la forzuda rubia se valía de su poderoso físico para aplacar a cualquier miserable, no descartaba el uso de escopetas para asegurar su victoria. Zoe, por el otro lado, nunca dudaba de resolver sus problemas jalando el gatillo. Su imparable personalidad era la metáfora perfecta de su impecable técnica de ataque. En menos de quince tensos segundos, los protectores personales del líder criminal fueron neutralizados y el área quedó despejada. La francotiradora y yo entramos a escena, buscando rastro del maldito canalla responsable de todo esto. Una risa, apropiadamente demoniaca, nos hizo voltear y apuntar con nuestras armas hacia la derecha superior.

Era él.

Finalmente, ese monstruo se hallaba frente a nosotras. Aquel bastardo maldito que dirigía esta red de tráfico de liminales y lucraba con la desgracia ajena, para después usar al resto en sus degenerados rituales. No entraré en detalles, porque entre más lo pienso, menos puedo contener mi ira. Sólo puedo resumirlo como la razón que justifica perdida de fe absoluta en la existencia. Era realmente abominable, execrable, aborrecible; Una verdadera herejía sin importar religión o creencia dogmática. Ni siquiera el más nefasto de los infiernos se compararía con las acciones que ese hijo de perra ha practicado. Le ha quitado la vida a tantas personas que una eternidad de sufrimiento infinito no serían suficientes para escarmentarlo. Y ahora lo tenía en la mira, únicamente era cuestión de apretar el gatillo y terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

Pero no lo hice.

De alguna manera, ese diablo se hizo con una rehén, una jovencita kitsune, vendada y amordazada, hecha un mar de lágrimas y tan asustada que no ofrecía resistencia alguna. Ella era una de las tantas que habrían sido capturadas y vendidas al mejor postor en alguna de las vomitivas subastas que estos cerdos llevaban a cabo, hasta que los eliminamos. El repugnante asesino mantenía sus afiladas garras sobre el vulnerable cuello de su víctima, listo para degollar su garganta. Con una sonrisa salida de las más maquiavélicas creaciones del Inframundo, se dirigió a nosotras.

– "Normalmente les daría un extenso monólogo explicando cómo sus planes fallarán con mi as bajo la manga." – Rió con ese molesto tono sardónico que he odiado desde nuestro primer encuentro. – "Pero prefiero ahorrarme las palabras y simplemente advertirles que si yo muero, esta puta también."

Hundió más sus garras en el cuello de la chica, provocando una muy ligera hilera de sangre escurrirse entre sus pérfidos dígitos. Mi dedo en el gatillo de mi pistola temblaba, ávido de accionar el arma y clavar un proyectil en esa sucia cabeza. Escuché las sirenas de las patrullas acercarse cada vez más, aunque aún se hallaban demasiado lejos.

– "Estás rodeado." – Advertí. – "Tus alas son demasiado débiles para volar y no puedes usar algún método de transporte. No tienes salida alguna."

– "¿Piensas que eso me hará desistir? Sí que eres una maldita novata." – Se burló. – "Aún si tuviera a cien de ustedes apuntándome al mismo tiempo, yo no me detendría."

– "Se acabó la fiesta, Merduk." – Me atreví a recitar su vomipurgativo nombre. – "Suéltala."

– "Sabes que no lo haré. Y tú no me dispararás porque no puedes arriesgar la paupérrima vida de esta zorra. Te propongo algo mejor: Tú y las prostitutas de tus aliadas dejarán sus armas en el suelo, entonces puede que la deje libre."

– "¿De qué sirven tus garantías, composta andante?"

– "Tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, me parece que mucho." – Delineó otra delgada herida roja alrededor de la garganta de la rehén. – "No lo reptiré."

La kitsune no paraba de llorar y la sangre lentamente brotando de sus cortadas me hicieron considerar sus términos. Más allá de erradicar las contrariedades, nuestra prioridad era asegurar el bienestar de los ciudadanos sobre todas las cosas. El tenía la ventaja y un demonio siempre cumple sus amenazas cuando se trata de matar. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi rostro, no había opción. Escupí el suelo y lentamente alcé mis manos, arrojando mi pistola, para sorpresa de mis subordinadas.

– "¡Capitana! ¡¿No estarás pensando en obedecerle?!" – Recriminó Zombina. – "¡No puedes fiarte de este bastardo!"

– "Proteger al inocente, Zoe." – Respondí. – "Es nuestro trabajo."

– "¡¿Perdiste la razón, Smith?!" – Vociferó ella. – "¡El objetivo es detener al hijo de puta!"

– "No es momento para discutir sobre nuestra función principal, sólo hazlo."

– "¡No! ¡Estás completamente loca!"

– "¡Zombina! ¡Es una orden!" – Alcé la voz. – "¡Suelta el arma! ¡Y ustedes también!"

Con reluctancia, todas acataron el mandato y dejaron caer sus herramientas. El exigió que las pateáramos en su dirección, lo cual hicieron a regañadientes, para después demandar que todas, a excepción mía, se arrodillaran y alejaran hasta el otro lado de la pared. Se rehusaron, pero les convencí de ceder a tan injusto decreto. Evitando los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias, las tres integrantes del recién formado grupo MON se colocaron de cuclillas a siete metros de mí. Satisfecho, Merduk metió su mano libre dentro de su saco y reveló un enorme revólver S&W Modelo 460, apuntándolo a la cabeza de su prisionera. Con su calibre diseñado para cacería, era más que obscenamente capaz de desintegrarle el cráneo. En verdad estaba demente. Cambiando la dirección del cañón hacia la mía, bajó las escaleras de la plataforma y con precaución se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí.

– "Desnúdate." – Conminó el demonio.

– "Jódete." – Espeté.

– "La ropa…" – Reiteró, amartillando su pistola e hiriendo el cuello de la chica. – "…O la perra se muere."

Maldiciendo su nombre mentalmente, comencé a deshacerme de mi atuendo. Era una decisión extremadamente reprobable, pero era él quien tenía las cartas ganadoras en ese momento. Sonriendo perversamente, dio un par de pasos hacia tras y retiró con un dedo la venda en los ojos de la kitsune, los cuales se abrieron horrorizados al encontrarme desvistiéndome delante de ella. Las protestas de mis compañeras no se hicieron de esperar, pero las ignoré y proseguí hasta quedar en ropa interior. Movió su arma de nuevo, insistiendo en que continuara.

– "¡Jefa, no lo haga!" – Imploró Tionishia, sollozando. – "¡No le deje salirse con la suya!"

– "¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado!" – Declaró colérica la pelirroja, incorporándose. – "¡Le arrancaré la tráquea de un jalón!"

– "¡Zoe, alto!" – Ordené con firmeza, sin quitarle la mirada a mi agresor. – "¡No hagas que me maten!"

– "¡Pero…!"

– "Tranquila, saldremos de esta." – Fruncí el ceño. – "Lo prometo."

– "¡Que optimista resultaste, basura!" – Se carcajeó el abominable bufón alado. – "¡Vamos, enséñale al mundo tu patético cuerpo! ¡Que todos puedan ver el inmundo trozo de carne putrefacta que se esconde tras esa fachada de heroísmo! ¡¿Qué esperas?!"

– "Pagarás caro por esto." – Aseveré.

– "Tus amenazas son tan risibles como tu pésimo gusto por la moda." – Contestó. – "Deja de perder el tiempo. ¡Ya!"

Con un audible gruñido, retiré el seguro de mi sostén, descubriéndome ante él. Seguí con la última pieza, hasta terminar desnuda por completo.

– "¡Date la vuelta! ¡Que esas perdedoras a las que llamas amigas admiren a su gloriosa líder!" – Exhortó.

– "¡Suficiente, Capitana!" – Impetró la zombi, dejando que sus aldehídas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. – "¡Deténgase de una vez!"

– "¡Voltéate, perra!" – Demandó el demonio. – "¡Y no olvides sonreír!"

Forzando una mueca de felicidad, aguantando las ganas de que el llanto me venciera y con mi parpado izquierdo temblando, extendí mis brazos y me humillé ante mi equipo, mostrándoles mi figura, despojada de toda dignidad.

– "¡En verdad lo estás haciendo!" – Afirmó. – "¡Creo que incluso lo disfrutas!"

Tionishia hipaba con sus ojos enrojecidos al máximo, Manako temblaba y se resistía a abrir su único ojo mientras Zombina se quedó paralizada, incrédula por las acciones de su superior. Las imposiblemente fuertes risotadas del bastardo sanguinario de Merduk podrían oírse por todo el continente. Volví a encararlo, deseando borrarle esa asquerosa mueca burlona de su execrable cara.

– "Normalmente te obligaría a complacerme." – Profirió el rastrero sujeto. – "Pero sinceramente, me pareces extremadamente repugnante."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo." – Le respondí, recibiendo un escupitajo en mi rostro.

– "Me alegra." – Se relamió los labios. – "Entonces, comprenderás por qué hago esto."

Sin advertencia, ese desgraciado dirigió su arma hacia mi pierna derecha y apretó el gatillo. Un pesado proyectil calibre .460 Magnum salió disparado del imponente cañón, seguido de un gigantesco fogonazo. La desmesurada bala atravesó mi extremidad con una facilidad extrema, arrancando un igualmente titánico pedazo de carne, pulverizando mis músculos y huesos, dejando un colosal y humeante agujero en el muslo. Me desplomé pesadamente, gritando a todo pulmón al tiempo que el excesivo calor me calcinaba la pierna entera. Era peor que lava ardiendo, que el fuego más violento del infierno, que incluso morir. Un dolor tan brutal que casi me hace perder la consciencia. Ignoro cómo sobreviví a la garrafal pérdida de sangre, pero me empeñé en no abandonar la existencia a pesar del lacerante sufrimiento. Las demás quisieron auxiliarme, pero el abyecto apuntó otra vez a la cabeza de la kitsune, deteniéndolas de inmediato.

– "¡¿Ven lo que sucede cuando se meten con el poderoso Merduk Ghamor, chupapollas?!" – Rió con vehemencia. – "¡¿Qué harán ahora, imbéciles?! ¡Nada puede detenerme! ¡Nadie puede acabar conmigo! ¡Soy intocable!"

– "¿Pero también eres inmortal?" – Le cuestionó alguien detrás de él.

– "¡¿Qué caraj-?!" – Trató de voltear, pero el cañón de una Colt Python se internó en su boca. El mismo modelo con el que él me atacó en nuestro primer encuentro.

– "Sorpresa, hijo de puta." – Se jactó ese individuo, sosteniendo el arma. – "¿Me extrañaste?"

Todos enmudecieron. Con gafas oscuras, largo pelo negro y un elegante atuendo monocromático, otra agente Smith se había hecho presente. En su mano, la pistola reposaba con firmeza y un dedo aguardaba instrucciones en el percusor. Entonces, fue el turno de la Smith en el suelo de reírse.

– "Te habías tardado, Kuroko." – Mencionó ella.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, la mujer herida comenzó a cambiar de forma, adquiriendo una tonalidad de piel mucho más oscura y su cabellera se tornó blanca como la nieve. Los ojos castaños dieron paso a unos orbes dorados rodeados de negra esclerótica y el tamaño de su cuerpo se hizo más reducido. De su pierna destrozada, emanó una oscura niebla que lentamente restauró la extremidad hasta dejarla en prístina condición, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Incorporándose y con una mueca burlona, Doppel flotó en el aire, observando con petulancia al absorto demonio, demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar. Sin darle tiempo, la Abismal usó su cabello como látigo y arrebató el pesado revólver de las manos del malhechor al tiempo que un segundo mechón liberaba a la jovencita de las sucias manos de su captor.

– "Manako, lleva a la señorita a un lugar seguro e informa los oficiales que no entren hasta nuevo aviso." – Comandé yo, la verdadera, a la francotiradora. – "Zoe, Tio, tomen las armas y déjennos a solas con este gusano."

– "C-Capitana…" – Tartamudeó la heterocromática. – "¿Todo este tiempo usted…?"

– "Ya les explicaré después, ahora hagan lo que les dije. No se preocupen, Doppel me tiene más que cubierta."

– "V-vale, jefa." – Asintió la ogresa. – "Que bueno que está a salvo."

– "Gracias, Tio. Adelante, necesito charlar un momento con el señor Inmortal…"

– "D-de acuerdo." – Se apresuró la pelirroja a recoger todo. – "¡No se demore, Capitana!"

Con las cuatro fuera de vista, mi amiga doppelgänger y yo encaramos al malnacido.

– "Maldita, realmente me convenciste…" – Masculló este con dificultad al tener la boca ocupada. – "Sólo jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo."

– "Las apariencias engañan, ¿cierto?" – Se mofó la peliblanca. – "Admito que fue algo trabajado, pero en verdad lo disfruté."

– "¿Por qué?" – Interrogó, hablándome a mí. – "¿Por qué todo este absurdo teatro? ¿No pudiste ordenarle a tu subordinada que simplemente me exterminara?"

– "Porque no hay nada más satisfactorio que ver caer a un desperdicio como tú desde el pedestal más alto, creado de su propia soberbia y destruido por la misma." – Respondí seriamente. – "Quise darte confianza plena para poder admirar el rostro de completa decepción y desesperanza que tienes ahora. ¿En verdad creíste que accedería tan fácilmente a tus degeneradas demandas? Eres más ingenuo de lo que esperaba. Pero, dime, ¿No te parece esto una situación demasiado familiar?"

– "Vete al d-¡GAH!"

Le fue imposible responder. Súbitamente saqué el arma de su boca y disparé a su pierna derecha, la misma que intentó destruirle a Doppel.

– "¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Desgraciada!" – Se quejó cubriendo su herida. – "¡Voy a mat-ARGH!"

Otra fulminación más, esta vez en su hombro izquierdo.

– "¡Hija de perra! ¡Eso es lo que e-AGH!"

Mano derecha. El impacto le trituró el dedo medio y el proyectil atravesó por completo su extremidad, rozando su costado. Sin esperar otra queja suya, le di en la rodilla izquierda, haciéndole lagrimar del intenso dolor. Doppel no se inmuto y continuó observando con detenimiento al infeliz retorcerse como una inmunda cucaracha.

– "¡Carajo! ¡Estás loca!" – Imploró, conservando la inflexión desafiante. – "¡Maldita seas! ¡Detente ya!"

– "¿Cuántas veces ella no te rogó lo mismo?" – Le pregunté, colocando mi humeante revólver en su barbilla. – "¿En cuantas ocasiones no suplicó para que la dejaras en paz? Orando por su vida, al igual que el resto de esos inocentes que cayeron en tus traidoras garras."

– "No sé…" – Apretó los dientes. – "…De que rayos hablas, mis-¡GAH!"

Apoyándome con la culata, le propiné un severo golpe en la quijada. Yo proseguí explicando.

– "Claro que sí. Finlandesa, siete años, ojos azules, pelaje café. Muy linda." – Mi expresión se tornó aún más pétrea. Amartillé el arma y la encañoné en su frente. – "Una kobold."

Su expresión, marcada por la sangre que brotaba de su lastimada boca, cambió en ese instante. La recordó. No esperaba que lo hiciera, tomando en cuenta que él nunca valoró la vida de nadie, como evidenciaban sus infames negocios, pero parecía que esa pequeña liminal era lo suficientemente única para que hasta un desgraciado como Merduk la remembrara. Y debería serlo, ya que ninguna otra de sus víctimas contaba con esos extraños cortes exagerados en el cuerpo.

– "Su nombre era Kahvi." – Declaré.

– "Sí… Sí, sé quién es." – Sonrió, temblorosamente, con maldad. – "Gracias a ella completé el ritual que me convirtió en el mandamás d-¡ARGH!"

De manera espontánea, un increíblemente tajante cuchillo _Schrade Sharpfinger_ se encontró con su meñique izquierdo y lo desprendió de su mano.

– "¡Gah! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a-NO!"

Doppel, desde lejos, lo retuvo con su cabello, inmovilizando completamente. El siguiente dedo en ser rebanado fue el anular, después siguió el índice y finalmente el pulgar.

– "¡Maldita psicópata! ¡Esquizofrénica!" – Injurió con fuerza. – "¡Sanguinaria demente!"

– "¡¿Sanguinaria?!" – Le cuestioné clavando el artefacto en la muñeca derecha con tremenda fuerza. – "¡Mi vesania no tiene comparación!"

– "¡Argh! ¡¿Y ahora por qué?!"

– "¡¿Recuerdas este condenado cuchillo?! ¡Duele, ¿no es cierto?!" – Indagué furiosa. – "¡Es el mismo con el que le cortaste el cuerpo a ella! ¡Le arrancaste trozos enormes con este diminuto instrumento! ¡Eso significa que te tomaste tu tiempo para minuciosamente cercenar a la pobre, como el puto infeliz que eres!"

Haciéndolo gritar incansablemente, torcí la hoja de mi herramienta, destruyendo sus ligamentos y nervios, inutilizando su mano permanentemente.

– "¡Carajo! ¡Bien, de acuerdo, tortúrame! ¡Descarga tu ira contra mí! ¡Pero recuerda que es tu culpa que ella terminara de esa forma!" – Desafió. – "¡Si me hubieras eliminado cuando pudiste, ella viviría! ¡Y no lo hiciste! ¡¿Finalmente lo entiendes?! ¡Es tú culpa!"

– "No." – Repliqué avasallante, retirando el arma. – "Yo fui una cobarde por no hacerte frente, y en parte, es mi responsabilidad por no actuar. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho."

Guardando el revólver, revelé mi sorpresa final: Una Beretta M9, la misma que conservé desde que me uní a la fuerza de policía y la que debió detener a este bastardo en aquella ocasión. La puse justo debajo de su rostro y presioné con fuerza. Mis ojos estaban tan encendidos que podrían desprender fuego.

– "¡Pero tú fuiste quien la secuestró! ¡Quien la privó de su libertad y metió en una claustrofóbica cajuela de automóvil para después torturarla a base de enfermizas y abominable prácticas inhumanas!" – Vociferé encolerizada. – "¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú mataste a Kahvi! ¡Tú y nadie más!"

Doppel lo soltó. Yo tomé la mano funcional de Merduk, sin resistencia de su parte. Reemplacé mi dedo en el gatillo por el único que le restaba: El medio. Sosteniendo firmemente el arma, le escupí la cara. El sonido de las patrullas indicaba que el tiempo se había acabado, era momento de terminar con este cruel despliegue de ira. Mi impávida expresión se lo hizo saber.

– "Quitarme la vida…" – Proclamó con un último tono retador. – "…No te devolverá la de ella."

– "No…" – Retiré el seguro. – "…Pero librará al mundo de tu existencia."

Con esa frase, digna para ser su infame epitafio, auxilié a su dedo para accionar el arma. No me perturbé cuando el agudo proyectil de nueve milímetros recorrió desde la base de su quijada hasta su cerebro, atravesando el cráneo y esparciendo su pútrida masa encefálica en el aire, emporcando mi impoluto traje y frío rostro con su nauseabunda materia cerebral y púrpura sangre. El eco del traquido resonó por varios segundos en el ambiente, marcando la conclusión y cese de la vida de mi némesis. Impulsada por la bala, su cabeza se precipitó hacia atrás, derramando el resto de esta sobre el empolvado suelo. Yaciendo ahí, inerte, descargué los catorce cartuchos restantes sobre su repugnante cuerpo, llenándolo de agujeros y cubriéndolo de su violácea hemoglobina.

Cuando el casquillo final cayó al piso, expresando su característico sonido, mi pistola se hallaba humeando y con la corredera en posición retraída, marcando que se encontraba vacía. Miré el cadáver por otros segundos más, luciendo tan patético, aún sin pulso alguno. Arrojé mis armas de fuego y el cuchillo dentro de un enorme tubo destruido, dando hacia los vacíos recónditos de la infausta zona industrial. Al igual que este detestable demonio, el mundo se olvidaría de ellas. Sin cambiar mi circunspecta expresión, miré a Doppel, quien me ofreció una afirmación con su cabeza.

– "Está hecho, Nya. Me ayudaste a encontrarlo." – Declaré, usando su nombre pronunciable real. – "Puedes completar tu parte del contrato. Toma mi alma."

– "Ciertamente has cumplido con tus obligaciones, según nuestro acuerdo, Kobayashi." – Mencionó usando mi apellido de nacimiento. – "¿Estás segura de querer alimentar al insaciable Vacío Eterno con tu ánima?"

– "La venganza la ha envenenado lo suficiente. Hace mucho que ha muerto."

– "Te lo repito, Kuroko. ¿En verdad deseas ser parte del Caos Infinito?"

– "¿Qué diferencia hay en que sufra aquí o allá?" – Solté varias lágrimas.

– "Que aún puedes hacer algo mientras continúes en esta dimensión." – Aseveró. – "Puedo reclamar tu existencia en cualquier momento, pero únicamente estando viva, serás capaz de evitar que sucesos similares se repitan."

– "¿Acaso deseas… qué continúe luchando?" – Pregunté, incrédula. – "¿Por qué?"

– "Soy la descendiente del Dios sin Rostro, Kobayashi. El causar desorden es mi naturaleza. Mi objetivo debería ser el ver como el universo mismo se destruye en una vorágine de confusión y desconcierto, cosa fácil en este violento mundo." – Puso su mano en mi hombro. – "Y hoy acabo de ver lo que una sencilla concentración de sentimientos es capaz de hacer. ¿Sabes? Eres ciertamente interesante cuando actúas tan apasionada, tan impetuosa y enardecida. Verdaderamente hipnotizante."

– "No entiendo, se supone que eres caos puro. Sólo me apoyaste como compromiso. Te recluté vendiendo mi alma por venganza, ahora tómala."

– "Correcto, y la aceptaría con gusto." – Detuvo una gota con su dedo. – "Pero, deseo seguir ayudándote, a imponer orden y mantenerlo."

– "¿Por qué?"

– "Porque tal contradicción para mi estirpe…" – Sonrió. – "…Es sumamente caótica. ¿No opinas lo mismo?"

– "Estás demente."

– "Eso es un cumplido." – Rió. – "Pero creo que mejor nos retiramos, me cansé de la horrible decoración de esta pocilga."

– "¿Cómo explicaremos el deceso de ese malnacido? Yo lo ejecuté, puedo ir a prisión."

– "Déjame eso a mí. Después de todo, eres mi jefa y debo apoyarte." – Me rodeó con su brazo. – "Vamos, las demás nos esperan."

– "G-gracias… Doppel." – Sonreí ligeramente.

– "Es un placer… Smith."

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "¡Smith!" – Una voz me sacó del pasado.

– "¡¿Ah?! ¡Oh, señor Kuribayashi!" – Le ofrecí una reverencia al jefe de la policía y mi superior. – "¡Perdone, solamente estaba recordando algo! ¿E-en qué puedo servirle?"

– "Tranquila, agente, no te exasperes. Únicamente vine a informarte que la reunión se canceló. Puedes irte a casa si lo deseas."

– "Pero, señor, aún debo entregar estos papeles, sin contar el reporte del desempeño de nuestras reclutas."

– "Deja eso para mañana, yo me entenderé con esos estirados militares." – Mostró una sonrisa comprensiva. – "Te has esforzado mucho hoy, necesitas descansar."

– "V-vale, de acuerdo, señor. _Danke schön._ " – Agradecí en alemán. Creo que Aria me lo ha pegado.

– "Mereces relajarte, de lo contrario, tu vida se volverá un caos enorme." – Se rió. – "Hasta mañana, Smith."

– "¡Hasta mañana, jefe! ¡Que descanse!"

El hombre cerró la puerta y me dejó con la luminosa pantalla del ordenador y el sonido del ventilador como mis acompañantes. Suspiré, dejándome caer en el sillón de cuero negro.

– "Mi vida ya tiene suficiente caos…" – Soliloquié. – "Pero es el suficiente para motivarme."

Apagando la laptop y colocándola bajo mi brazo, tomé los papeles y los ordené para guardarlos en el cajón de mi escritorio. Con todo en su lugar, apagué todos los aparatos y luces de mi oficina y tomé una bufanda para protegerme del frío nocturno. Miré mi reloj de pulsera, regalo de la buena de Manako, activando la verde luz de este y mostrando las manecillas indicar que aún tenía tiempo de alcanzar a mis compañeras. Aseguré la puerta y me encaminé a la salida, sin nadie que me interrumpiera. Recorriendo los pasillos, no puede evitar reflexionar sobre mis logros en esta institución.

Empecé humildemente desde abajo, sin mucha esperanza de ascender a más que otra peona en esta dependencia tan exigente. Y ahora, aquí me encontraba, a la cabeza de la vanguardia respecto a relaciones entre humanos y extraespecies. Ya sea aplicando diplomacia con un estilógrafo o con un arma, mis acciones y las de mis aliadas son esenciales en el desarrollo de la constantemente cambiante sociedad actual. Somos un pilar importante del orden y justicia, cosa que jamás imaginamos alcanzar. Y el ciclo de la vida ahora me pone a cargo de tres mujeres que pretenden seguir esos mismos largos y escabrosos pasos, sabiendo a qué se enfrentarán y lo que podrían perder. Pero continúan luchando, porque creen en lo que representamos, en lo que defendemos y deseamos. Las tres, son como yo, como todas; Simples personas que desean un mejor presente y un excelente futuro.

Ellas creen en mí, y yo en ellas.

Salí del edificio, siendo recibida por la fresca brisa pre-invernal. Deteniéndome en las escaleras de la entrada y cubriendo mi cuello con la bufanda, observé el cielo nocturno, con sus hermosas estrellas titilando en el negriazul firmamento, resplandeciendo indomablemente en medio del gigantesco vacío del espacio. Pequeños puntos luminosos que separados ya destacan por cuenta propia, pero juntos forman bellísimas constelaciones con imaginativos nombres. Nosotros éramos eso, estrellas que proveen luz en la oscuridad y guían al perdido navegante de la vida por el camino correcto. Estiré mi mano, tomando metafóricamente una entre mis dedos. Sonreí, mezclando la alegría con la tristeza de la batalla que todavía se desarrollaba en mi interior.

– "Kahvi…" – Le pregunté a la infinita bóveda celeste. – "¿Estás orgullosa de mí?"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Santa Arachne Divina! ¡El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y le tocó a Smith recibir el honor!

Sinceramente, la controvertida agente se lo merece. Sin sus acciones, por muy polémicas que pudieran resultar a primera vista, nuestra historia nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. Aria regresaría a su nación, no habitaría la residencia Kurusu, no conocería a Lala ni volvería a ver a Cetania, sin contar que jamás impactaría la vida de tantas amistades que ha hecho a través de su breve pero intenso recorrido por el país nipón. Y no rectificaría su pasado, su estirpe y su legado salvando incontables vidas durante los infames atentados. Kuroko, al final, ha sido la catalizadora de tal aventura, por ende, le dedico este episodio tan especial. Ella es la verdadera heroína de MonMusu.

El tema integral en esta ocasión era que las apariencias engañan y por eso comencé con el reporte de la doctora Redguard. Ahí vimos como se debate entre la seriedad y el desenfreno, pero siempre demostrando, muy a su manera, su competencia que la caracteriza. De la misma manera lo contrasté con la relación entre la coordinadora y la cambiaformas, perfecto ejemplo de algo que parece sumamente imposible gracias a la ilusión de la improbabilidad. Y qué mejor que una doppelgänger para demostrarlo.

El apellido real que elegí para Kuroko proviene de Yū Kobayashi, la seiyū que interpreta a nuestra pelinegra agente en la serie animada. Por el otro lado, Nya viene obviamente del Caos Reptante mismo: Nyarlathotep, la creación Lovecraftiana que sirvió de inspiración para la misteriosa Doppel. Ya sé que me acusarán de perder (aún más) los tornillos al formar un romance entre ellas, pero en una serie donde los mitos y leyendas son realidad y una arachne alemana logra conquistar a una mensajera de la muerte, todo es posible. Especialmente cuando el infinito poder del imparable yurismo (auspiciado por la Gran Sirena) anda suelto y sin frenos.

Pero suficientes monólogos aburridos de mi parte. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y los invito a dejar su siempre importante opinión, que no falla en alegrarme el día. ¡Gracias a todos lo que aún siguen conmigo, a pesar de que estoy más loco e idiota que un chimpancé rabioso!

¡Hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	37. No es fácil estar lejos de casa

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Willkommen, kameraden! ¡_ Tarmo Flake _ist hier!"_

El trabajo me obligará a escribir a velocidad de tortuga paralítica y estoy seguro que ustedes tienen mejores cosas que hacer que leer mis fruslerías, pero espero estas nimias bobadas de tinta virtual sean suficientes para sacarles una sonrisa. Además, no es que realmente tenga mucho que hacer.

Y como nota adicional sin importancia, anuncio que publico esto en mi cumpleaños. Me gustaría invitarles pastel, pero sólo había un pan mohoso y una cucaracha ya lo reclamó, la muy osada. Ah, ya estoy viejo y cada día a un paso más cerca de que alguna dullahan guie mi alma a las fauces del Eterno Vacío. Aún recuerdo cómo el anciano Ug nos enseñaba a cazar esos tozudos mamuts y a cómo defendernos de los _Smilodon_ con lanzas y piedras. Buenos tiempos. Extraño los sábados de sacrificios humanos.

Pero suficiente de aburrirlos con mi pasado, empecemos de una vez.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena es eterna y no envejece porque usa cremitas que venden en la tele!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 37**

* * *

– " _¡Fuck!_ "

Desde que el primer aeroplano surcó los vastos cielos y evolucionó de un sueño osado a una pieza fundamental en el arte de la guerra, la artillería antiaérea se convirtió en la segunda mejor aliada de las tropas en tierra, después de los aviones propios. Las arachnes, siendo guerreras exclusivamente terrestres, siempre nos hallamos en desventaja contra las criaturas voladoras. En Sparassus, nuestras eternas contiendas contra las especies dracónidas se han hecho parte importante de nuestra historia, siendo los restos de estas que se ostentan en el gran museo de la fortaleza Himmelsrand la mayor evidencia. La leyenda de cómo la valiente Helga Langschwert (junto a mi ídolo, Erika Kriegtochter, ni más ni menos) derrotó a una dragona gigante y a sus cuatro subordinadas wyverns ha sido inmortalizada en la región que ella conquistó durante la infame guerra contra la empusas, así como el resto del país. Incluso dos ciudades llevan sus más famosos sobrenombres: Drachenblut y Drachentöter.

– " _¡Fuck, fuck!_ "

Por tales razones y dispuestas a no dejarnos vencer por los surcadores de la atmósfera, mi nación se dio a la tarea de crear y desarrollar mayores y mejores soluciones para negar el dominio del aire a nuestros enemigos. Nuestra tecnología armamentística evolucionó junto al deseo de la protección absoluta de las amenazas voladoras, y en ese aspecto, admito que sobresalimos. Ese afán nos llevó a llenar las ciudades de incontables medidas diseñadas para la neutralización completa de los moradores del cielo, incluyendo y no limitándose a absurdas cantidades de torres antiaéreas distribuidas por todo el territorio. Ophistolium posee tantas _Flaktürme_ que la mitad de los rascacielos de la ciudad son en realidad tales fortalezas. Con nuestros _Flakpanzers_ , misiles montados y portátiles, ametralladoras con calibres ridículamente pesados y municiones perforadoras, contamos con todas las herramientas necesarias para atacar y satisfactoriamente vencer cualquier contrariedad que venga desde arriba. De hecho, toda Sparassediana ha sido instruida plenamente en el arte de la guerra antiaérea.

– " _¡Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ "

Por supuesto, que la anterior clase de historia no ayudará a mi emplumada amiga a salir de la encrucijada que los caprichosos y sádicos dioses le han impuesto.

– " _¡Fuck me, fuck my life, fuck this fucking world!_ "

La rapaz se encontraba utilizando infinitas repeticiones del más famoso peyorativo en el idioma anglosajón por un muy buen motivo: Si no dejaba de moverse, cesaría de existir. Por alguna muy, pero muy inimaginable razón, su entrenamiento incluía la evasión de medidas para dejarla fuera de combate en el aire. Eso significaba que la castaña debería prepararse para evitar ser despojada de su dominio natural y perder su ventaja como voladora. Por supuesto, aún sabiendo que tal adiestramiento era vital para un ave de presa como ella, ignoro por qué, en el nombre de todos los dioses Olímpicos y hasta los Titanes mismos, nuestra instructora decidió que la mejor manera de educarla, era que una genuina batería antiaérea Type-87 le disparara sin piedad con su munición de treinta y cinco milímetros.

– "¡Deja de quejarte, novata!" – Informó Titania por la radio. – "¡Sólo son proyectiles de goma!"

– "¡Viajando a más de un kilómetro por segundo!" – Respondió ella. El volumen era lo bastantemente alto para escucharla desde mi posición. – "¡Son suficientes para matarme! ¡ _Oh, fuck!_ "

– "¡No lo harán si continúas evadiéndolos! ¿Ves? ¡Es fácil!"

– " _¡Fuuuck!_ "

– "Esa cabrona sí que ama esa palabra. Pinche pájara, salió muy mal hablada." – Disintió con la cabeza la gnómida. – "Y ustedes dos, ¿ya empezaron a luchar en serio o seguirán revolcándose como puercas en su chiquero?"

Me gustaría replicarle con sarcasmo, pero en ese momento mis manos y pedipalpos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de dominar a una reacia Dyne en el suelo. Por muy sugestiva que tales palabras pudieran sonar, no me encontraba en apasionada reyerta amorosa con mi compañera mantis. En realidad, intentábamos matarnos. Bueno, casi, pero cuando ambas combatientes poseen duras y quitinosas extremidades afiladas, cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser el último. Sólo era una práctica de defensa personal, pero con las malas vibras entre la Lesbia y yo, todo podría tornarse demasiado violento en cualquier segundo. Yo no tenía nada contra la pelinegra, pero yo seguía siendo una arachne y ella una empusa. Es igual a un grupo de Panzerjägers encontrándose con un destacamento del Ejército Rojo, por supuesto que habrá conflicto.

– "¡Aaahh!" – Gritó la falconiforme al sentir demasiado cerca las raudas balas escapando fugazmente de esos letales cañones dobles. – "¡Casi me convierto en arpía frita! ¡Detenga esto, Instructora!"

– "Continúa maniobrando. Has resistido perfectamente durante estos cortos minutos." – Confirmó la mexicana. – "Si eludes a un arma militar, podrás contra todo."

– " _¡Holy shit!_ ¡Aahh!"

Yo me distraje, preocupada por el bienestar de la mujer que ocupa un especial en mi corazón, momento el cual mi rival de entrenamiento aprovechó para propinarme un buen puñetazo en el estómago. Tan pronto reaccioné, cubriendo mi adolorido abdomen humanoide, ella intentó usar su puntiagudo espolón mantoideo en una de mis piernas, pero mis pedipalpos le bloquearon el movimiento y fue mi oportunidad de regresarle el golpe con mi codo izquierdo en el centro de su tórax. Resistiendo el impacto, me rodeó con sus piernas y atacó mi costado derecho con su puño. Me doblé lo suficiente para que desviar su mano y mis piernas delanteras contuvieron el resto de sus extremidades. Totalmente inmovilizada, parecía que la victoria era mía, excepto que Nikos me pateó la espalda con sus pesadas botas. Ignorando ese duro calzado asediando mi columna, me alcé con ella aún pegada a mí y la estrellé en el suelo para obligarla a desistir. Nos mantuvimos en el vaivén por varios segundos, soportando hasta que alguna se rindiera.

Fue ahí que decidí incorporarme con la griega todavía abrazada y correr hasta la pared más cercana. Sabiendo mi plan, la mantis quiso zafarse, pero se lo impedí clavando las afiladas puntas de mis pedipalpos en su espalda baja y proseguí mi carrera hacia una barrera de sacos de arena. Aceleré mi marcha para estrellarla contra los sólidos costales, con ella luchando por liberarse de mi firme agarre. Cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar la tierra envuelta, el grito de la halcón habiendo esquivado un proyectil me hizo perder la concentración y Dyne obtuvo tiempo para liberar su extremidad superior izquierda y clavarla en mi hombro. Yo estaba protegida por el uniforme, pero la dureza de su verde armadura natural me provocó un agudo dolor, debilitando mi brazo, soltándose ella completamente. Rodó un poco por el suelo y yo me detuve a examinar mi herida.

– "Ah, _scheisse_ …" – Me quejé. – "Tus pinzas duelen."

– "Son para matar, no dar abrazos, genio." – Replicó mordazmente, incorporándose. – "Eso te ganas por distraerte en medio del combate. No vuelvas a hacerlo, el enemigo no será tan benévolo."

– "No puedo evitarlo, Cetania me preocupa."

– "El campo de batalla no es lugar para los sentimentalismos, Jaëgersturm. Deséchalos. Si tu voluntad flaquea, terminas bajo tierra."

– "Lo dices porque no tienes a nadie importante en tu vida."

– "Lo único que me interesa es hacer bien mi trabajo." – Me empujó. – "Y tú sólo entorpeces el mío. ¿Viniste a entrenar o a demostrar lo patética que eres? Anda, encárame de nuevo, y no quiero excusas."

– "Tú no eres quien da las órdenes aquí."

– "La instructora nos comandó que luchemos y eso es lo que hago, imbécil." – Se colocó en posición agresiva. – "Golpéame, Nazi; O yo lo haré primero."

– "¿Podemos descansar un minuto?"

– "No." – Contestó indiferente. – "Lucha."

– "Agh…" – Bajé la mirada, fastidiada. – "Esto e-¡GAH!"

Sin anunciarlo, la empusa me golpeó la mejilla derecha con un soberbio puñetazo. Afortunadamente evitó mi ojo inferior, pero su férrea quitina seguramente me dejó marcas, además de un punzante malestar.

– "Te advertí que lo haría, arachne." – Tronó las vértebras de su cuello. – "Nuestros adversarios jamás te ofrecerán una segunda oportunidad. Vamos, hazte fuerte."

– "Auch. Creí que me odiabas." – Tallé mi herida. – "¿Por qué te interesa que me supere?"

– "No lo hago por ti, sino por el honor de este equipo. Si te rindes, nos decepcionarás ante el mundo. No puedo permitir que tu ineptitud me humille." – Estiró sus dedos. – "Golpéame, Jaëgersturm, muéstrame de que estás hecha."

– "Yo… No estoy realmente motivada. Incluso cuando eres tan insoportable, realmente no te odio, ¿sabes?"

– "Por Hécate, que no me lo creo." – Negó con la cabeza. – "Escucha, hagamos una apuesta. Si logras regresarme el golpe, te compraré todos las figuritas de plástico que desees de la tienda, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Suenas a una madre coaccionando a su hija para que se coma sus vegetales."

– "¿Está funcionando?"

– "Por supuesto." – Asumí posición defensiva. – "Quiero el pack que incluye quinientos soldaditos con todo y tanques."

– "De acuerdo. ¿Lista?"

– "Nací list-¡AY!"

Usando esa condenada velocidad mantoidea, Nikos casi logra impactarme el rostro de lleno con un espolón. De no ser por mis reflejos de _Sparassidae_ , hubiera probado un bocado del Mitilene Express. Bloqueándola al formar una X con mis brazos, quise patearla con un pedipalpo pero ella lo detuvo con sus brazos medios. Di un salto para apresarla con mis piernas y tumbarla, haciendo ella lo mismo y rodeando mi parte humana con las suyas.

– "Comienzo a creer que haces esto porque te gusta pegarte a mí." – Mencioné al tiempo que forcejeaba. – "¡Auch, eso duele!"

– "Eso fue por asumir estupideces. No soy una maldita torcida como tú. ¡Pelea!"

Realizando un movimiento digno de esos elocuentes acróbatas en los circos artísticos, la empusa giró su cuerpo apoyándose en el suelo e impulsándome lo suficiente para derribarme. Mis ocho extremidades me mantuvieron firme, aunque la fuerza de la griega era desmesuradamente considerable, tomando en cuenta que nuestras masas corporales me ofrecen la ventaja. Resistiendo su hábil técnica, logré escabullir mis manos debajo de sus axilas y pincharle lo suficiente para hacerle reír. Ya desconcentrada la pelinegra y con un movimiento audaz de mi parte, junté mis brazos en su torso y la propulsé hacia el piso, estrellando su espalda violentamente, haciéndola soltarme. Aquello marcó mi victoria.

O eso creí.

Tan pronto me incorporé para saborear mi triunfo, ella reaccionó y propinó una repentina patada doble con sus botas en mi estómago, arrojándome hacia atrás. Levantándose con celeridad, corrió hacia a mí con su puño firme y lo plantó en el centro de mi pecho. Eso me derribó y me desplomé en el suelo de inmediato. Con la aflicción en mi cuerpo, tosí un par de veces, intentando recuperar mi respiración. Incluso cuando ella más pequeña y ligera que yo, sus golpes son realmente efectivos. Admito su superioridad combativa.

– "Nunca proclames un laureado éxito hasta que el enemigo esté completamente derrotado." – Declaró la mantis, sacudiéndose el polvo. – "Si bajas la guardia, dejarás de existir. ¿Quedó claro?"

– " _Ja, ich verstehe dich…_ " – Exhalé y estiré mi mano. – "¿Me ayudas?"

– "No lo mereces." – La estrechó. – "Pero es mi deber como tu aliada."

– " _Danke_ , Dyne." – Le sonreí al enderezarme. – "¿Todos en el ejército Helénico son así de habilidosos?"

– "No, son mucho mejores." – Aseveró, revisando su uniforme. – "¿Tienes el suficiente valor para darme una revancha que no avergüence al dominio Eucariota?"

– "¿Los muñequitos siguen en juego?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "Bueno, en ese caso..." – Troné mis dedos. – "Vas a ser la primera empusa morada de la historia."

– "Las del trópico ya lo son."

– "¡Ay, ya me entendiste, aguafiestas!"

Proseguimos con otra sesión de sparring, intercambiando nuestras técnicas de pugilato. Me gustaría decir que la derroté en esa ocasión, pero ella era demasiado diestra para mí, incluso cuando no soy ajena a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Al menos tan doloroso espectáculo me enseñó nuevos movimientos y ayudó a liberar algo de la tensión que nuestro antagonismo había cultivado todo este tiempo. Algún día íbamos a terminar liándonos a porrazos, así que mejor lo sacamos del sistema antes de que escalara un desenlace menos amistoso y más letal. Al final, terminamos empolvadas, sudadas y con suficientes hematomas para un mes. Nos desplomamos en el suelo, de espaldas, exhaustas y magulladas.

– " _Scheisse…_ " – Exclamé, respirando pausadamente. – "Parezco una uva. Bonita forma de congeniar, verdecita."

– "Pude acabar contigo en cualquier momento…" – Afirmó con los brazos extendidos. – "Pero esa clase de castigo la reservaré para el enemigo."

– "¿Gané la apuesta?"

– "No pudiste vencerme, así que no."

– "Merezco aunque sea un helicóptero a control remoto."

– "La respuesta es negativa."

– "¿Cuántas veces tendré que apalearte para convencerte?"

– "Considerando tu pobre desempeño, diría que demasiadas."

– "En todo caso…" – Sonreí. – "Gracias por todo, Dyne. Prometo mejorar."

– "Hazlo, por el bien del equipo." – Su mirada se tornó melancólica. – "De lo contrario, un día podría ser demasiado tarde y perderás lo que..." – Se pausó. – "Nada. Trata de no decepcionarnos, Jaëgersturm."

Ella se levantó y regresó con las demás. Cetania ya había aterrizado, igualmente agotada y llena de sudor, así como sana y salva. Eso me tranquiliza, ignoro que hubiera hecho si hubiera resultado herida. Me incorporé tratando de no pensar mucho en la enigmática expresión de la griega al pronunciar esas misteriosas palabras. No indagaré en el tema, si ella tiene algo que contar, que lo revele cuando esté lista. Titania nos informó que descansáramos un tiempo antes de continuar con nuestro siguiente paso. Sus recesos han probado ser más cortos que la vida de una granada sin seguro, así que aprovecharíamos cada segundo para recobrar energías.

– "¿Estás bien, pajarraca?" – Le pregunté a la falconiforme con el cabello encrespado. – "Te ves más fea de lo usual."

– "Aria, casi me convierto en queso _gruyère_ , ¿tú qué crees?" – Exhaló. – "Observa tu cara, ¿cuándo te convertiste en una pera de boxeo?"

– "Es que soy fan de Rocky Balboa."

– "Pues cambia al modo Rambo, Stallone, porque seguramente nos tocará algo peor enseguida. Al menos ustedes la tuvieron fácil."

– "Pero debes admitir que realizaste movimientos evasivos que nunca creí ver en ti. Maniobrabas con la gracia de un P-51 Mustang batallando a los _Sturmgruppen_ de la Luftwaffe. Excelente piruetas de tu parte."

– "Que bueno que aquel despliegue de sadismo puro te agradó, flaca, porque casi me desplumaban a base de balazos. ¿En verdad crees que este endemoniado dizque entrenamiento nos ayudará en algo?"

– "Mientras logremos ser parte de MOE, no importa si nos arrojan artillería como en la ofensiva de Argonne." – Encogí mis brazos. Espero no nos hagan correr bajo explosiones, aunque sé que esa enana está tan loca para hacerlo. – "Por cierto, ¿a dónde rayos van a caer los proyectiles que te lanzaron? Sé que son de goma, pero a esa velocidad podrían dañar a alguien."

– "Hay un campo vacío a kilómetros de aquí." – Aclaró Titania, detrás de nosotras. – "No es la primera vez que hacen esta clase de pruebas."

– "¿Puedo solicitar saber el motivo de tan poco ortodoxo método, Señora?" – Preguntó la mantis. – "Es decir, ¿desencadenar un procedimiento tan brutalmente inusual para mi compañera arpía mientras Jaëgersturm y yo practicamos combate cercano? No deseo ofenderla, superior, pero me resulta difícil hallar lógica detrás de tan insólita decisión."

– "Eh, para ser honesta, los altos mandos deseaban calibrar los sistemas defensivos y ofrecí a la gringa emplumada como conejillo de indias." – Reveló sin ápice de remordimiento la latina.

– "Le agradezco la confianza que deposita en nosotras, Instructora." – Masculló sardónicamente la aludida. – "Pero preferiría que primero consultara nuestra opinión antes de practicar delicados métodos."

– "Necesitamos dejar una buena impresión, Cetania. No requeriríamos de llegar a esto si ustedes, papanatas, mostraran una mejor disciplina desde el principio. Como sea, ¿listas para la próxima prueba?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? Pero si no han pasado ni cinco minutos." – Protesté.

– "El tiempo es oro, Jaëgersturm. Tranquila, este será el último ensayo del día." – Retrucó ella, mirando sus dedos despreocupadamente. – "Además, ya conocen el protocolo. Regresaremos al simulacro de asalto a oficinas. Ahora confío en que salgamos mejor paradas. Vamos, será jodidamente divertido."

– " _Yippee ki-yay…_ " – Expresó la rapaz con sarcasmo, voceando perfectamente nuestro sentimiento.

Regresando a esa endemoniada plataforma y esos detestables inmuebles falsos, pasamos el resto del día absorbiendo cantidades industriales de pintura transportada en envases alargados de punta cónica y el doble de dolor. Gracias a mi anterior lid con la empusa, mi ya abatido cuerpo fue vapuleado al máximo cada vez que un proyectil impactaba alguno de mis moretones. Incluso debajo del chaleco, cada bala era peor que la munición de un acorazado a quemarropa. Confesé que me gustaba en medida el dolor provocado por los hematomas, pero hay una diferencia entre tocar una manchita en el brazo y recibir un objeto a quinientos metros por segundo colisionando una herida subcutánea. Después de intensas horas de sufrir una tortura similar a la reservada para los perdedores de la Titanomaquia, el reloj marcó las cinco y media de la tarde y el fin del martirio.

– "Bien, chicas, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Como les prometí, podrán retirarse a sus hogares para recoger sus cosas y luego volverán a los cuarteles." – Informó la agente Smith, casi indiferente a nuestro exhausto estado. – "Jättelund, te agradezco el trabajo."

– "Un placer, Smith. ¿Quieres que lleve a estos bichajos a casa?"

– "Descuida, Zombina lo hará, puedes descansar por hoy, lo mereces. A mí me espera una cita con papel, tinta y burócratas." – Suspiró la coordinadora y se dirigió a nosotras. – "En todo caso, las felicito por sobrevivir el primer día, novatas. Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora, mismo canal."

– " _Wunderbar…_ " – Musité con la cara pegada al piso y el trasero de Dyne en mi espalda. No era tan agradable como sonaba. – "Cuídate, _Hauptmann_ …"

– "Bye, _Chief_ …" – Habló la castaña, extendida como una alfombra.

– "Ghh…" – Balbuceó la griega.

– "Gracias, chicas. Recuerden, solo seis días más en el infierno y el sueño se cumplirá. Ahora deberían ir a ducharse." – Afirmó la pelinegra. – "Y espero disculpen mi rápida partida, pero esos documentos no se firman solos. Nos vemos."

Adoloridas y sin recibir aunque sea una palmadita en la espalda, nos encaminamos pesadamente, como los zombis de las películas de antaño, hacia las regaderas. Dejé que la baja temperatura del agua me lacerara aún más la apaleada existencia, deslizándose por mi figura y curtiéndome la piel. Ninguna de las tres pronunció palabra alguna y nos vestimos con nuestros trajes monocromáticos. Salimos y arrastramos los pies por toda la base hasta desplomarnos de nuevo en el interior de la furgoneta. No hablamos, ni siquiera hubo otro intercambio de improperios entre Nikos y yo, a pesar de que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. La energía había sido drenada por completo y cada célula de nuestro cuerpo exhalaba su última voluntad biomolecular. Zombina debió apiadarse por un milagroso acto celestial, ya que condujo a velocidad regular. Eso o estábamos tan apáticas para notar la diferencia. Ignoraba quien estaba más muerta, ella o las tres liminales incoloras en la parte trasera del vehículo.

– "¿Saben, novatas? Todo esto podrá parecerles excesivo, pero créanme que están avanzando." – Mencionó la pelirroja. – "Cuando nosotras empezamos, a la pobre de Mana-chan le costaba trabajo adaptarse a la fuerza de los fusiles de entrenamiento; Ahora puede usar un pesado rifle anti-material en menos de cinco segundos con una precisión ultraperfecta. Con suerte, ustedes pronto serán más letales que un batallón de comandos entrenados."

– "¿En verdad lo piensas así, Bina?" – Cuestioné levantándome del helado piso metálico.

– "Por supuesto que sí, araña. A veces, para crecer un poco se necesita recibir de par de duros golpes. El sufrimiento forja el carácter." – Aclaró la mujer con heterocromía. – "Además, sigo creyendo que tienen el talento para pertenecer aquí."

– " _Thanks_ , Bina." – Acotó la falconiforme, recobrando fuerzas.

– " _You're welcome_. Bueno, me ordenaron llevarlas a casa y la de Kurusu es la más cercana, así que dejaremos primero a la rubia." – Confirmó ella. – "Hey, mantis, ¿tú donde resides?"

– "Los cuarteles de Tokio, no tengo hogar huésped ni lo necesito…" – Replicó la aludida, empujando con dificultad mis piernas en su abdomen. – "Sólo llévame a algún lugar para comer, por favor."

– "Ah, vale. ¿Te parece bien un Burger Fox?"

– "No veo por qué no…"

– "Disculpa, si no es molestia, ¿podrías dejarme en la casa de Aria?" – Solicitó la americana.

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" – Se preguntó la muerta viviente.

– "Necesito discutir algunas cosas con los residentes."

– "Claro, no hay problema. Pasaré por ustedes en dos horas. Pajarita, ¿te recojo con Jaëgersturm o paso a la tuya?"

– "La mía. Debo darle la noticia a Yuuko después de todo."

– " _Roger that._ "

Cetania estaba en el mismo canal que yo. Lo primero que deseaba hacer, aparte de llenar mi estómago, era hablar con Lala sobre el asunto de la luna llena y la ovoposición que tomó lugar en esa ocasión. Tragué saliva, sabía que tal tema no era cosa ligera y la dullahan podría reaccionar de la peor manera. Al menos tendría a la rapaz a mi lado por si la segadora decidía que luciríamos mejor decapitadas y nos ofrecía mejorar nuestro look gratuitamente con el filo de su guadaña. Mientras el transporte se acercaba cada vez más a las conocidas calles y edificios que conformaban la manzana, el corazón se me aceleraba y el sudor volvía a invadirme. La arpía tomó mi mano, calmando en gran parte mi nerviosismo. Finalmente, la conductora se detuvo frente a la entrada, sintiéndome aliviada de volver a casa y preocupada de ya no verla de nuevo si todo salía mal. Bajamos de la furgoneta y después que Zombina se despidiera, admiramos un momento la morada de rojo techo y blancas paredes. Tomando valor, toqué el timbre y una familiar figura azul nos recibió, aunque sin su usual entusiasmo.

– "Hola, Papi." – Saludé a la pequeña. – "¿Cómo estás?"

– "¿A-Aria-nee?" – Preguntó ella, confundida. – "¿Eres tú?"

– "Erm… ¿Sí?"

Los ojos de la arpía de cabello celeste se abrieron, mostrando el cristalino y siempre vivaz iris castaño que brillaba como la aurora boreal que acompañaba a las valkirias. Acto seguido, un enorme y efusivo abrazo emplumado rodeó mi figura. Oh, Arachne mía, en verdad necesitaba tal muestra de afecto después de este día tan infernal.

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Ya volviste!" – Proclamó ella, con el alma tan pura como el agua de manantial. – "¡Te extrañé mucho!"

– "Gracias, Papi. Yo también te eché de menos." – Le devolví el gesto. Su sinceridad nunca falla en regresarme la alegría.

– "¡Ah, Cetania!" – Exclamó la chica, notando a mi compañera. Sorpresivamente, recordó su nombre perfectamente. – "¡También viniste! ¿Por qué se visten como la conmutadora?"

– "Porque ahora somos parte de MON." – Retrucó la rapaz. – "Y creo que quisiste decir coordinadora."

– "¡Es verdad! ¡Aria-nee, ¿entonces ya van a capturar a los malos?!"

– "Aún no, pajarita. Pero lo haremos muy pronto." – Acaricié su cabeza.

– "¡Recuerda esconderte en una caja y luego quebrarles el cuello como Solid Snake!" – Rió. Cuanta violencia electrónica la de hoy en día, diría mi abuela. – "¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Ya vamos a comer!"

– "Ah, _danke_ , Papi." – Le sonreí. – "¿Pero sabes dónde está Lala?"

– " _¿A chuisle?_ "

Reconocería ese hermoso acento irlandés en cualquier lado. Me volteé y me encontré con esos divinos orbes dorados como divino el arco de Artemisa y esa tersa piel azul, más fina que las ropas de Afrodita, complementada por ese glorioso rostro más radiante que las deidades de cualquier panteón conocido. Mi sonrisa pasó de grande a titánica en una fracción de segundo.

– " _¡Spatzi!_ " – Me apresuré a rodear vehementemente su suave cuerpo con mis extensos brazos. – "¡Zeus todopoderoso, cómo te extrañé, _meine Liebchen_!"

– "¡Yo también, _A chroí_!" – Dando un salto, imitó el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo. – "¡Gracias al Infinito Vacío que regresaste!"

Habían sido poco más de veinticuatro horas, pero un día sin ella era como un día sin sol. Y Lala era la estrella más grande y poderosa existente en el universo, la hipergigante azul que iluminaba mi gris sistema planetario. Alzándola, dimos un par de vueltas en el mismo sitio, riendo de estar juntas otra vez para concluir con un apasionado beso. No me habré lavado los dientes esta mañana (gracias a esa molesta enana) y mi aliento sabrá a pollo en salsa, pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo, porque estaba de nuevo con la persona que amo. Las fuerzas que me abandonaron regresaron de inmediato, recargando mi espíritu al máximo en un parpadeo. Esta mujer era mágica, y completamente necesaria para mi vida, de eso no quedaba duda alguna.

– "¡Eterno Abismo, mira tu cara!" – Exclamó la peliblanca al notar mis hematomas faciales. – "¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

– "Tranquila, _Spatzi_ , sólo un poco de juego rudo en nuestro adiestramiento. Es normal en el trabajo." – Intenté calmar a la agitada azulita. – "Relájate, este tanque alemán está hecho del más resistente acero y no se doblegará ni con un _Panzerschreck_. Pero no toques, que duele."

– "Bien, de acuerdo." – Suspiró. – "¿Cómo te fue entonces, _A chuisle_? ¿Todo resultó favorable?"

– "Aparte de los golpes, diría que excelente. En realidad fue horrible, pero nadie dijo que salvar al mundo sería fácil." – Acaricié su espalda. – "¿Y tú que me cuentas? ¿Estás saliendo del trabajo?"

– "De hecho, fui a…" – Notó finalmente a la falconiforme. – "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

– "Oh, uhm… Verás… Ella…" – Tartamudeé.

– "¿Podemos hablar en privado?" – Solicitó la estadounidense. – "Es un asunto delicado."

– "Conozco esa expresión." – Afirmó la dullahan, entrecerrando sus ojos. – "¿Acaso está relacionado con el plenilunio experimentado la noche anterior, hija de Electra?"

– "Precisamente." – Confirmó con una exhalación. – "Antes que intentes algo o juzgues a Aria, te ruego me escuches primero."

– "Papi, déjanos solas." – Ordenó con seriedad la irlandesa a la pequeña arpía quien aún seguía con nosotras. – "Que nadie nos interrumpa."

– "¡Oh! ¡C-claro, Lala-nee!" – Hizo un poco diestro saludo marcial y bajó el tono de su voz. – "Pero por favor, Lala-nee, no le haga algo malo a Aria-nee o Cetania-nee."

– "Esa no es tu decisión, entra."

Raudamente, la emplumada se metió a la residencia y cerró la puerta, con nosotras tres paradas solitariamente en el exterior. El ambiente se tornó tenso y ni el trinar de los pájaros resguardándose en sus árboles para descansar nos distrajo de la avasalladora mirada de la segadora Abismal, lista para dictar su cruel sentencia. Haciendo honor a su estirpe, la fría expresión en su pétreo rostro nos mantuvo paralizadas y con el sudor congelado en nuestra frente hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

– "Habla, descendiente de Taumas." – Dictaminó la peliblanca, cruzada de brazos. La halcón suspiró profundamente.

– "Ayer, en la noche, la luna llena no fue lo único afectándome. Si bien el médico nos aplicó una dosis de…"

– "Directa al grano, arpía." – Conminó la dullahan con voz dominante, haciéndonos temblar.

– "Ah… B-bueno… Yo… Yo puse un huevo y Aria me ayudó a recibirlo." – Reveló la intimidada falconiforme. – "Fue una ocasión muy intensa y… bien, quizás experimentamos algo de… uhm… lu-lujuria."

Lala simplemente arqueó su trémula ceja izquierda, el resto de su cara aún impasible. No se necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta que la irlandesa no encontró muy agradable tal confesión.

– "¿Eso es todo, incordio alado?" – Indagó la segadora.

– "Bueno, después de expulsarlo, yo…" – Titubeó la americana.

– "Yo agarré el huevo y…" – Traté de ayudar a mi compañera.

– "Descendiente de Arachne, no te di permiso de tomar la palabra." – Me detuvo en seco con su tajante declaración, sin mirar. – "Prosigue, mortal emplumada."

La susodicha inhaló nuevamente.

– "Obligué a Aria a lamer el huevo. Lo hizo y, en la euforia del momento, terminamos besándonos con fanatismo."

– "¿Fueron más allá?" – Cuestionó sin retraso.

– "No." – La rapaz negó con la cabeza. – "Terminamos prácticamente desnudas y nos abrazamos de manera sumamente íntima, pero te juro que no cruzamos la línea. Aún con la influencia selenita y nuestras hormonas desatadas."

– "Jaëgersturm, ¿confirmas la veracidad de tal manifiesto?" – Se dirigió a mí la dullahan, únicamente volteando sus ojos. – "¿Das prueba de buena fe y rectitud de que no quebraste mi voto de confianza siéndome infiel con la arpía aquí presente?"

– "Así es, Lala." – Hice una humilde reverencia. – "Admito que estuve en extremo tentada en dejarme regir por mis pasiones, pero Cetania misma me detuvo de cometer tan imperdonable infamia."

– "¿Por qué evitar consumar el acto con la mujer que tanto deseas y perder tan anhelada ventaja, hija de Electra?"

– "Porque deseo ganar mi derecho sobre ella de manera justa." – Aseveró la aludida, alzando su mirada. – "Aunque te rehúses a aceptarlo, no soy tan ruin para usar un recurso tan inicuamente reprobable como el adulterio. Tengo más honor del que osas darme crédito, segadora."

– "¿Qué hay de los ósculos clandestinos?"

– "Incluso un beso, por más enardecido que sea, no se compara con la gravedad de la traición. La lealtad que ella tiene por ti es algo que, muy a mi pesar, aún no he logrado emular."

– "¿Qué sucedió posteriormente a la ovoposición?"

– "Entramos ilegalmente a la cocina del complejo de apartamentos y consumimos el huevo. Después de comer, nos retiramos a dormir. Eso es todo. Si aún así, todavía deseas vengarte, entonces acep…"

– "Lala…" – Di un paso delante de la castaña, interponiéndome entre las dos. – "Tanto Cetania como yo no carecemos de culpa ni esperamos absolución total, pero te aseguramos que mi palabra jamás fue quebrada. Entiendo perfectamente si deseas desatar tu ira sobre nosotras, pero te ruego que descargues tal cólera únicamente sobre mí. No objetaré."

La dullahan cerró sus ojos y su expresión se tornó lentamente en una de furia. Su respiración se profundizó, con hondas inhalaciones y largas exhalaciones por igual. Su cuerpo entero tembló y distinguimos una débil pero visible niebla oscura emanando de su figura, un ominoso vaho que impregnaba el aire de terror y desesperanza, anunciando el infortunio seguro. No poseía su espeluznante dalla en mano, pero la rabia Abismal contenida en ese compacto envase azul no soportaría más tiempo hasta desatarse en una erupción volcánica, tan implacable como la del Vesubio cuando acabó con Pompeya y Herculano. La irlandesa, todavía tiritando como si fuera a explotar y sin abrir sus áureos globos oculares, se acercó lentamente a mí, con las manos hechas puños y apretando los dientes. Los resoplidos guturales que escapaban de su boca me helaron la sangre y transformaron mi epidermis en un pequeño campo minado de sudor. Cerré mis ojos y esperé a que el juicio del Inframundo me flagelara con las dilacerantes cadenas del castigo eterno.

Y Lala me abrazó.

En un inusitado acto de compasión, la peliblanca me rodeó suavemente con sus femeninos brazos y pegó su cálido cuerpo al mío. Sus fuertes inhalaciones dieron paulatinamente paso a una calmada respiración y sus bufidos cedieron ante el silencio. No hubo golpes repentinos que laceraran mi piel, improperios desmedidos que hirieran mi orgullo o siquiera una mirada fulminante de rechazo; Sólo entendimiento. Suspirando completamente aliviada y sintiéndome la mujer más dichosa de este planeta, devolví la acción, descansando mi cabeza sobre la suya, disfrutando de la agradable textura de su nívea cabellera y esa hermosa esencia que ella siempre despedía. Le permití a las lágrimas escapar de mis cuencas oculares y recorrer mis mejillas libremente, formando pequeños cúmulos de tierra húmeda al impactar el suelo. No había necesidad de confirmar con palabras lo que su proceder ya había ratificado. No era perdón, eso únicamente sería necesario si yo hubiera obrado mal. No, esto era más gratificante que cualquier forma de indulgencia.

Ella confiaba en mí.

La doctora Redguard me aconsejó que siempre fuera sincera con mi pareja, puesto que la honestidad y la confianza son los pilares de una relación estable y duradera. A pesar de lo lasciva que ella pudiera resultar, yo concordaba con su idea, y ahora, tal verdad se hacía evidente con esta remuneradora muestra de afecto, asegurando que la esperanza que la segadora depositó en mí aún no la había abandonado. No merezco a alguien tan comprensiva como ella, en verdad que no. Una arachne tan despistada y torpe como yo no es meritoria de clamar el corazón de tan magnánima persona, pero si esta me ha aceptado, entonces con gusto le seguiré demostrando con todo mi ahínco cuanto la amo. Separándonos, observamos que ambas estábamos empapando nuestras vestimentas con nuestras lágrimas. Acaricié su hermoso rostro, retirando a un lado unos cuantos cabellos cubriendo su lado derecho y ella me obsequió la oportunidad de besar nuevamente sus delicados labios. Haciendo un maravilloso contacto bucal, nuestras frentes se tocaron el finalizar el ósculo, sin que las sonrisas abandonaran nuestros semblantes.

– "Estaba a punto de terminar el almuerzo." – Mencionó ella. – "Dejé un _cottage pie_ en el horno, ¿deseas un poco, _A chuisle_?"

– " _Spatzi_ , si algún día me niego a tu comida, especialmente el _cottage pie_ , eres libre de practicarme una gastrectomía con tu guadaña." – Bromeé acariciando su cabeza. – "Pero, ¿no estuviste trabajando todo el día en la cocina del _Aizawa_? No quiero que te esclavices por más tiempo con estufas y sartenes después de laborar, linda."

– "No es ningún problema, lo hice porque sabía que regresarías hoy." – Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. – "Incluso preparé los pudines _Yorkshire_ canadienses que tanto deseabas probar."

– "Ay, Arachne mía, ¿cómo es que logras hacerme más feliz a cada momento?"

– "Lo aprendí de la mejor."

– "Excelente. ¿Puedo conocerla también?"

Nos reímos de tan bobo chiste. Incorporándonos, recordamos que una silenciosa Cetania había presenciado nuestro despliegue de amor cubierto de cursilería. Su rostro no mostraba sorpresa, enojo, desagrado o algún sentimiento sardónico, solo una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa. Puedo jurar que detecté indicios de humedad concentrándose en las extremidades de sus ojos, pero podría ser el clima.

– "Sinceramente…" – Tomó la palabra. – "…Ustedes son mas melosas que miel sobre mermelada y más empalagosas que un caramelo relleno de chocolate. Y no sé por qué demonios, a pesar de todo y en nombre de las deidades de mi panteón, lograron conmoverme con tanto absurdo sentimentalismo."

– "Dejando a un lado tus superfluos análisis de nuestra relación, ¿quieres pasar a comer?" – Le sugirió la irlandesa.

– "Espera… ¿Me estás invitando a almorzar? ¿Después de todo lo que hice, bueno, hicimos?"

– "A menos que en verdad tu intelecto sea tan bajo como lo claman los estereotipos de tu estirpe, no necesito repetirte mi ofrecimiento para permitirte degustar las obras culinarias que, junto al humano hospedador y su compañera lamia, hemos concebido para el disfrute de nuestra singular familia, descendiente de Taumas."

– "No vas a envenenarme, ¿cierto?"

– "Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa, probablemente por el filo de mi falce, pero te aseguro que mi oferta carece de malicia alguna, excepto demostrarte la superioridad de mis habilidades gastronómicas y humillar tu endeble orgullo frente a todo el mundo."

– "Me encanta tu modestia, azul." – Torció la boca. – "Pero en serio, ¿por qué?"

– "Porque aunque seas una peste alada y una execrable molestia evolucionada a partir de saurios terópodos, todavía me encuentro agradecida contigo por facilitarme la oportunidad de hallarme un empleo adecuado."

– "Uhm… ¿De nada?" – Encogió sus hombros la confundida castaña. – "Sigo sin creer que te comportes así luego de todo lo anterior."

– "No lo pienses demasiado o se te olvidará." – Escarneció la peliblanca. – "Además, estoy segura que tu presencia, por más insignificante que sea, le ha sido de utilidad a Aria para mantener su moral durante las arduas horas de entrenamiento a las que se ha sometido."

– "Y durante las apasionadas noches de luna llena." – Sonrió burlonamente.

– "No me obligues a atentar contra la integridad física de tu frágil persona, mortal." – Aseveró. – "¿Aceptarás o decidirás retirarte?"

– "Bleh, no confío en una pitufo tan engreída. Pero, si sobreviví a la artillería antiaérea, puedo con tus horrores alimenticios." – Confirmó con renuencia, pero sonrió ligeramente. – "Y… Bueno, gracias."

– " _'Sé do bheatha._ " – Hizo una leve reverencia. – "Adelante, arpía."

– "¿Puedes al menos llamarme por mi nombre?"

– "No."

– "Pero…"

– "No."

Que no se diga que la pajarita no lo intentó. Y al menos, el que no intenten matarse o realizarse una lobotomía con garras y guadañas significa que vamos por buen camino. Ignoro si la segadora realmente desea retribuir a la falconiforme o si planea agregar paralizantes a la comida para evitar que podamos defendernos mientras nos destripa vivas, pero deseo disfrutar de este inusual momento de paz entre ambas adversarias tanto como pueda. Entramos a la casa y de nueva cuenta, Papi, acompañada de Suu, nos recibieron con enérgico abrazo. Cetania también se llevó un cariñoso trato del dúo plumitas-gelatina. Entonces, hubo dos clases de reacciones por parte de los inquilinos.

– "¡¿Chicas, qué les pasó?!" – Se preguntó Kurusu. – "¡¿Por qué vienen tan magulladas?!"

– "¡Por el tridente de Neptuno! ¡Aria-san, Cetania-san, ¿qué sucedió con sus rostros?!" – Exclamó una preocupada Meroune. – "¡Parece que también fueron atrapadas por esos herejes que se rehúsan a aceptar la verdadera fe sirenil!"

– "¡No había visto cuerpos tan golpeados desde las prácticas de justas sin armadura en mi hogar!" – Declaró Cetorea. Hasta sus orejitas y cola se paralizaron de la sorpresa. – "¡Sugiero ayuda médica inmediata!"

Esa fue una.

– "¡Cariño, ayuda!" – Gritó Miia desde la humeante cocina. – "¡Se volvió a incendiar el hielo!"

Esa fue la otra. Esperen, ¿qué?

– "¿Ya volvieron de repeler a los visigodos? Parecen veteranas de guerra y apenas ayer se fueron al combate." – Opinó Rachnera mientras Suu consumía una botella grande de agua y se dirigía a donde la lamia. – "Pero admito que esos trajes les quedan a la perfección. Lindo detalle el de sus nombres en dorado."

– "Ah, _danke_ , Rachnee." – Asentí a la tejedora. – "Pero por favor, no se escandalicen por los moretones. Como decía mi difunta abuela: Mira, Aria, los golpes son parte inevitable de la vida, sopórtalos como buen soldado. Y si no dejas de llorar, te dejo peor el otro ojo."

– "…"

– "Mi abuela era una horrible persona, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "En todo caso, al menos deberías aplicarte ungüento." – Sugirió Lala. – "Hay un botiquín en la cocina, iré por las medicinas."

– "Te acompaño." – Se unió la rapaz. Hizo una reverencia al resto del grupo. – "Oh, y gracias a todos por preocuparse por nosotras. Nos duelen hasta las neuronas, pero estamos bien. Y les agradezco su hospitalidad."

– "Siempre eres bienvenida, Cetania." – Le sonrió Kimihito. – "Estamos a punto de almorzar, ¿deseas unirte?"

– "Gracias, señor Kurusu, ya me había invitado la azulita." – Contestó siguiendo a la dullahan.

– "¿Eh?"

Con ella fuera de vista, tanto mi casero como las demás chicas me vieron raro. No era secreto que había más que malas vibras entre la castaña y su adversaria Abismal, así que no esperaban tan civilizada reacción estando tan cerca las dos. Rachnera me ofreció un discreto pulgar arriba y yo le guiñé tres ojos. Sinceramente, ni yo me creía que aquello estuviera sucediendo, pero en este loco mundo, cualquier cosa puede pasar, incluso el que mi anhelado sueño de triple felicidad se convierta en realidad. Pff, sí claro, y Smith es la esclava sexual de Doppel, ¡ja! Un momento, ¿por qué rayos pensé tal cosa en primer lugar?

– "Desgraciadamente sólo pude encontrar un poco de crema con aloe vera." – Regresó la irlandesa. – "Nuestras reservas médicas se encuentran peligrosamente austeras."

– "Bueno, eso es debido a ciertos percances, desgraciadamente algo comunes en esta casa." – Se talló la parte trasera del cuello Kurusu. – "Al menos ya no estoy como ese pobre profesor de la universidad… En fin, ¿les parece si toman asiento? Ya es hora de degustar."

Con todas asintiendo y tomando su lugar en la mesa, los tres chefs designados de esta loca residencia comenzaron a servir los platos mientras la aplicaba a la estadounidense algo de ese oloroso líquido transparente en sus heridas. Ella se ofreció a devolverme el favor, pero la segadora fue muy clara en que ese privilegio no le correspondía a la emplumada. Bueno, dije que se toleran mejor, no que ya se volvieron amigas. Con la peliblanca colocando un apetitoso plato de _cottage pie_ , calientito y dorado como el iris de su creadora, junto a varios postres canadienses, mi boca salivó de inmediato. Mi sonoro estómago le dio el visto bueno y empezamos a probar bocado. La halcón tuvo que aceptar que los manjares que la dullahan había preparado eran, sin duda, excelentes, por más en que se esforzara en ocultarlo. Esa manera de lamerse los labios después de cada mordida a su carne era más que evidencia suficiente.

– "Y dime, _Spatzi_ , ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el _Aizawa_?" – Le pregunté a la azulita.

– "Diría que interesante." – Contestó. – "No por el arte de cocinar, aunque eso tampoco es aburrido. Hablo de la peculiar variedad de comensales que asisten a saciar su hambre."

– "¿Cómo cuales?" – Habló la rapaz.

– "No creo que sea de buena educación hablar de los clientes donde laboro." – Rebatió la irlandesa.

– "No veo el problema, _Spatzi_." – Defendí el punto de la castaña. – "No es que conozcamos a quienes te refieras o que les importe lo que no saben. Anda, nos dejarás con la curiosidad."

– "Sólo porque insistes, _A chuisle_." – Suspiró. – "Bien, entre los singulares convidados, hallé inusuales y abundantes parejas conformadas por humanos y liminales. Una de ellas era un hombre joven y su acompañante de felinos rasgos. Aunque la fémina lucía casi como una menor, las facciones en su rostro y la longitud de su cola denotaban su adultez. Pero lo importante aquí, es que a pesar de las penalidades impuestas a tales idilios entre ambas especies, a ellos parecía no importarles. Incluso bajo las miradas de desaprobación de los demás presentes, aunque estos parecían más consternados por la aparente minoría de edad de la nekomata que por su romance."

– "Bueno, no veo nada de extraño en ello." – Acotó Cetania. – "Hemos conocido varias parejas interespecie, incluso con hijos o en espera de ellos, y no parecen tener problemas legales. ¿Cuál es lo novedoso?"

– "El punto no es la licitud de su relación, sino ese auténtico sentimiento de felicidad que irradiaban los dos individuos." – Explicó la peliblanca. – "Sus ademanes, gestos y actitud para con el otro, manifestaban una genuina confianza y placidez. Quizás suene absurdo, especialmente para una Mensajera de la Muerte, pero suspiré satisfecha porque ellos disfrutaban de la vida. Sin embargo, aunque parte de mí también se complacía al atestiguar el florecer del auténtico amor, la otra me indicaba que su existencia es igualmente frágil. No quiero sonar fatalista ni arruinar el ambiente en esta amena merienda, pero los sucesos del centro comercial siempre me recuerdan lo efímero que es la vida para un mortal, y lo fácil que le es perderla."

Hubo un silencio al finalizar sus palabras y ralentizamos nuestros movimientos al tiempo que procesábamos tan delicado tema. Ella prosiguió.

– "Aún así, mi sonrisa no desapareció a pesar de tan irremediable realidad. Porque estoy segura que ellos también lo saben perfectamente. Están conscientes de que ya sea la ley o algún fatídico percance, su bellísima unión podría finalizar en cualquier momento. Pero ellos no se rinden y continúan expresando lo mucho que se necesitan, a pesar de lo que pueda suceder mañana, porque eso es amar.

Aunque me aseguraré de perpetuar la continuidad existencial de Aria después que su alma deba transportarse al otro mundo, sé que una día ella ya no podría estar junto a mí; No podré disfrutar de su sonrisa iluminando mi corazón ni sus dulces palabras alegrando mi totalidad. Es posible que simplemente, ya no podamos vernos nunca más. Cada fantástico momento que paso junto a ella, equivale a una cantidad idéntica de dolor cuando ella cese de vivir. Podría pasar el resto de mi inmortalidad sin la presencia de la mujer que más aprecio y el eterno tiempo jamás podría curar ese pesar, sin importar cuantos eones pasaran.

Pero, jamás consideraría que toda esa aflicción, que todo lo experimentado, fuera un error. Porque ese malestar en mi interior significaría que, por un extremadamente fugaz momento en mi imperecedera existencia, fui feliz, realmente feliz. Todas las veces que me regocijé entre sus brazos, que sus labios se encontraron con los míos, que nuestros ojos se observaron con pasión y compartimos intensos momentos de intimidad, para luego despertar con el calor de su respiración y su hermoso rostro en la mañana, fueron momentos completamente inolvidables, que marcaron mi vida con un férreo cincel diamantino en la indeleble roca eterna. Tendría el placer de haber gozado la dicha de su amor, y eso nada ni nadie podría arrancarlo de mí.

Seguiré siendo feliz, porque ella me amó, y yo también. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

De la misma manera, todos ustedes me han dejado una profunda huella imborrable. Sin importar nuestras diferencias y desacuerdos, jamás me había sentido tan aceptada. Me acogieron en su familia y me ofrecieron más que techo y sustento; Me brindaron su amistad y confianza, me hicieron parte de ustedes. Eso jamás podré agradecerlo lo suficiente, y quiero que sepan lo importantes que han sido para mí. Sin su apoyo, no hubiera reunido el valor para aceptar mi nuevo camino en la vida. Me otorgaron una segunda oportunidad y aún continúan auxiliándome. Perpetuamente he podido contar con ustedes, y jamás me han dado la espalda. Prometo nunca defraudarlos y siempre dar lo mejor de mí.

En términos simples; Gracias. De verdad, gracias por todo."

Para cuando ella terminó su emocional soliloquio con una humilde inclinación, sus ojos se encontraban más que empapados e hipaba ligeramente. No sólo nos recordó lo eternamente agradecida que la dullahan estaba con todos, sino que se arriesgó exponiendo su corazón vulnerable, porque sabía que estaba entre personas de completa confianza. Mi reacción ante tan emotivo despliegue de sinceridad no se hizo esperar y con ahínco tomé su azulado rostro y lo acerqué al mío para premiarlo con un más que merecido beso en esos dulces labios que jamás me niegan el contacto. Estaba extremadamente orgullosa de Lala; Mí hermosa y perfecta Lala. Pronto, Suu y Papi corrieron a ofrecerle un reconfortante abrazo a la conmovida irlandesa. Cetania, igualmente enternecida por la actitud de la segadora, que tuvo el valor de mostrarse tan inerme frente a su supuesta adversaria, le rodeó con un ala, tratando con poco éxito el ocultar sus propias lágrimas.

– "¡También te queremos mucho, Lala-nee!" – Restregó Papi su rostro en las ropas de la peliblanca. Suu usó sus acuosos tentáculos para acariciar a ambas.

– "Wow… No… No imaginaba que nos estimaras tanto." – Se apenó el amable Kurusu. – "En verdad, nos halagas, Lala. Me siento honrado."

– "Fue un discurso realmente inspirador." – Agregó Centorea, sonriendo. – "No hallo más palabras para describirlo. Simplemente grandioso."

– "Soberbiamente estremecedor." – Acotó Rachnera, asintiendo en señal de satisfacción. – "Admito que en verdad nos has llegado profundo, segadora. Igualmente, te damos las gracias."

Seguido de más felicitaciones y agradecimientos de los presentes y con los ánimos recobrados, continuamos con el almuerzo. Todo transcurría de manera normal, excepto que la dullahan se mostraba más tranquila, relajada. Y sumamente contenta. Ella explicó el resto de su día, principalmente para despejar las dudas que yo tenía. Contó sobre cómo logró impresionar a Mio, su jefa, con su habilidad para dominar los platillos irlandeses desde el primer día de reclutamiento, cómo estos pasaron a ser parte del menú en menos de veinticuatro horas y debieron actualizar la carta y hasta la publicidad para acomodarlos. Tan persuasiva es la influencia Abismal. Lo mejor, es que la segadora estaba disfrutando de laborar en su puesto.

– "Pobre hombre, no debe serle fácil vivir con tres dragonas y una serket." – Comenté respecto a otro relato sobre los inusuales clientes. – "Digo, si le hicieron la vida de cuadritos en el pasado a nuestras soldados, no me imagino lo duro que han de tratar a un solo humano enclenque."

– "Y por la forma en que describes sus vendajes, debe estar siempre al borde de la muerte." – Opinó Cetania, tomando otro poco de filete. – "¿Te acuerdas de cómo un par de esas escamosas nos persiguieron, flaca?"

– "Claro, y también recuerdo que casi me matas al hacer esas acrobacias mortales." – Torcí la boca. – "Al menos tu destreza en el aire nos salvó el trasero."

– "Hey, si mi memoria no me falla, tú fuiste quien provocó a la loca esa con cara de psicópata."

– "¡No esperaba que pudiera oírme a esa velocidad! ¡Y menos con todo ese viento aporreando mis tímpanos! ¡Y ni hablar del mareo! Demonios, no sé cómo le hacía mi abuelo para volar cazas."

– "De todas maneras, me tranquiliza que te lleves bien con Mio, azulita." – Se dirigió la rapaz a la peliblanca. – "Cuando le comuniqué a Yuuko que una mensajera de la Muerte misma sería la nueva empleada de su novia gracias a mí, se debatió entre desmayarse y desplumarme por poner a su pareja en peligro mortal."

– "Psst, ¿no le contaste lo del ataque en el distrito comercial, o sí?" – Le susurré a mi compañera.

– "Claro que sí, pero ella no sabía que era precisamente la que intentó degollarme." – Replicó.

– "Uhm… Siento haberme sobrepasado en esa ocasión, arpía." – Habló la aludida. – "Pero debes comprender que tu proceder fue demasiado atrevido y poco grato."

– "Nah, descuida. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo." – Encogió sus hombros la americana. – "Aria vale uno que otro arpicidio en segundo grado. Aunque sería mucho mejor si te abstuvieras de blandir de nuevo tu guadaña contra mí, si no es molestia."

– "De la misma manera que te solicito el cesar tus intentos por conquistar el corazón de la mujer que por derecho es mía."

– "¿Qué pasaría si me niego?" – Ladeó su cabeza la falconiforme, retando.

– "Rellenaré mi almohada con tus plumas. Y vísceras."

– "No si primero decoro mi cuarto con tus intestinos." – Le sacó la lengua. – "Y a todo esto, ¿tienes sangre roja o azul? ¿Morada? ¿Brilla en la oscuridad?"

– "¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes tres?" – Interrogó Rachnera con mueca perversa. – "¿Planeando un trío para celebrar?"

Afortunadamente, había suficientes bebidas para evitar que nos atragantáramos. Luego de una reprimenda verbal por parte de una furiosa dullahan a la arachne de oscuro exoesqueleto, terminamos de comer. Con los estómagos tan llenos, la rapaz tuvo que esperar un poco para evitar que el esfuerzo de volar le causara dolor abdominal. Mientras tanto, la irlandesa me informó que fuéramos a nuestro cuarto para discutir algo importante. Pensé que estaba considerando lo propuesto por la tejedora hasta que me abofeteé mentalmente por imaginar disparates. Una vez dentro y de admirar nuestro pequeño espacio personal que tanto extrañaría el resto de la semana, la segadora abrió un cajón y de ahí sacó un pequeño sobre rectangular envuelto en azulado empaque de papel. No tenía marca alguna que identificara su contenido.

– "Termino de trabajar a las cuatro de la tarde, así que mientras dejaba a cargo a Miia y al Kimihito de la comida en la estufa, aproveché para salir y obtener esto." – Confesó ella, entregándomelo. – "Para que te traiga suerte."

Intrigada por el misterioso paquete, le solicité a la peliblanca el permitirme abrirlo. Accediendo con una afirmación silenciosa, retiré el recubrimiento de biopolímero vegetal procesado, descubriendo una simple, pero hermosa sorpresa.

– "Lala…"

Una bella fotografía de la dullahan, de medio cuerpo, con este en dirección derecha, su rostro al frente, sonriendo y ostentando su fantástico atuendo reminiscente del uniforme de las _WAVES_. Con su alaciado cabello, sin signos de ese curioso mechón y la pose casi marcial, la irlandesa lucía exquisitamente resplandeciente, con un porte que ni el más condecorado héroe militar podría igualar. Lo más impresionante de todo, es que la segadora no estaba tratando de verse soberbia o valerosa, solamente era ella y su cristalina sonrisa, tan tierna como el más suave beso y tan majestuosa como la más vanagloriada diosa Olímpica. Todo rodeado por un marco dorado que protegía tan estupendo retrato detrás de un impoluto cristal transparente. Es increíble como algo tan sencillo como una imagen puede resultar tan gratificante. Con mi felicidad plasmada de mejilla a mejilla, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con los orbes tan misteriosos y atrayentes de la mujer que amo.

– "Lo digo y lo reitero: No te merezco, Lala."

– "Mereces todo y más, _A chuisle_." – Besó mi mejilla.

– "Gracias, _Spatzi_ , necesitaba esto."

– "Agradece a tu amiga tejedora, quien me proveyó los fondos necesarios para sacarla." – Aclaró. – "Deseaba un retrato de calidad, así que fui a un buen estudio fotográfico en el centro. Me alegra que te agradara."

– "Me encanta, amor. Lo adoro."

La abracé. Parecía mucho por una imagen, tomando en cuenta que podría capturar a mi chica en cualquier momento con la cámara de mi teléfono o usar una instantánea en esas cabinas que tanto abundan en las calles. Pero, el hecho que se haya tomado tanta molestia en entregarme una ilustración física, vestida perfectamente y con ese semblante tan radiante inmaculadamente agraciado por su honesta sonrisa, convertía aquella foto en un tesoro invaluable, sólo por el mero valor sentimental que representaba. Estaba convencida que me traería tanta suerte como ser descendiente directa de la mismísima Tique. Agradeciéndole de nuevo y postrando el retrato temporalmente sobre la mesita de noche, regresamos a la sala, donde la falconiforme ya se encontraba preparada para partir.

– "Bueno, confieso que en verdad me dejaste más que clara tu destreza culinaria, dullahan." – Reconoció la arpía camino a la salida. – "Ya me siento más calmada. Pensé que la pobre Mio quedaría en bancarrota en unos días."

– "Quizás logre apoderarme de su negocio, si juego mis cartas correctamente." – Afirmó la peliblanca. – "Con eso haré que ella se mude de la ciudad con su amante, y con las dos, tú también."

– "¡Ja, buen intento, azulita! Mio te arrojaría al horno y te volvería brochetas antes que le arrebataras su preciado restaurante." – Rió la castaña. – "Pero, en verdad que estuvo delicioso."

– "Gracias."

– "Escucha, hablando de la dueña…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Bien, su cumpleaños será en diez días y estaba pensando…" – Se rascó detrás del cuello. – "¿Te interesaría ayudarnos a prepararle algo para celebrar?"

– "¿Cómo qué tenías en mente?"

– "Un bufet sencillo, nada estrafalario. Es una fiesta privada, sólo para amigos cercanos, nada de empleados. A excepción tuya, claro." – Explicó. – "Yuuko hará el pastel, yo el resto y nos hace falta alguien en los demás platillos. Y es únicamente si lo deseas, no te queremos obligar."

– "No veo problema." – Aceptó.

– "¿Eh? ¿E-en verdad?"

– "Claro."

– "Oh, vaya… Bueno, ¡gracias!" – Estrechó la mano de la irlandesa con su ala. – "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Yuuko estará más tranquila!"

– "¿Tienen planeado la fecha de inicio y si es factible terminar a tiempo? ¿No interrumpirá mis horarios de trabajo?"

– "Aria y yo nos graduaríamos en seis días, dejándonos exactamente cuatro para alistarlo. Supongo nos auxiliarías en las tardes, si te parece bien."

– "Entiendo. Y si dices que es un evento pequeño, me parece que no debería haber inconveniente."

– "En verdad te lo agradezco, azulosa." – Le sonrió, estrechando su extremidad nuevamente. – "Por supuesto, todos los inquilinos están más que invitados. Sé que será más trabajo, pero deseamos que Mio se la pase de manera inolvidable. Yo también me ofrezco en ayudar en lo que pueda."

– "Me incluyo." – Proclamé. – "Igual deseo apoyarlas."

– "¡Ah, eres muy amable, Aria!" – Sostuvo mi mano. – "¡Ya quiero darle las buenas nuevas a mi casera! ¡Será fantástico!"

– "Es un placer, pajarita." – Le guiñé.

Con otro estrechón emplumado, salimos de la residencia. Estirando sus amplias y coloridas alas, la estadounidense se preparó para alzar el vuelo. Antes de lanzarse a las alturas de la troposfera, volteó a vernos.

– "¿Azulita?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Yo amo profundamente a Aria." – Externó, con la vista hacia un lado. – "La amo y eso es algo que nunca dejaré de hacer. Lo decidí desde que acepté mis sentimientos por ella y lo afiancé definitivamente con el ritual que realizamos al dejarla verme poner un huevo. Y te recuerdo que no planeo rendirme en mi tarea de conquistar su corazón. Sin embargo, hoy, con tus palabras nobles, me demostraste que, y aunque ni yo misma me imaginé decir esto alguna vez…"

La rapaz alzó la mirada e hizo contacto visual con la segadora.

– "En verdad mereces que ella te ame." – Confesó. – "Si por algún motivo llegara a fallar en mi objetivo, me sentiré tranquila, porque aunque pierda, sabré que Aria se encontrará en buenas manos. Eso no significa que vaya a claudicar en mi misión."

– "Comprendo. Estamos todavía en guerra, pero al menos eres una contrincante honorable." – Sonrió la irlandesa. – "Gracias… Cetania."

– "De nada… Lala." – Regresó el gesto. – " _See ya soon._ "

Con eso, la arpía dio un potente salto y emprendió un hipnotizante ascenso hacia el cielo, todavía iluminado por los últimos rayos del Helios vespertino. Ambas nos quedamos ahí, admirando su magnífica y veloz elevación hasta volverse un pequeño punto en la lejanía. Ya solas, retomé el diálogo.

– "Lala, tu discurso fue increíblemente importante para mí. No te importa que nuestro tiempo juntas sea un casi inexistente parpadeo en la continuidad universal, tú sigues luchando por lo que amas. ¿Sabes? Incluso cuando soy una soldado entrenada y me he preparado para cualquier adversidad, admito que mi voluntad no es tan sólida como podría declarar mi máscara de disciplina absoluta. En realidad, estoy aterrada por dentro, sumamente aterrada. Me sentía tan intimidada por todo lo que ha pasado y la fe que el mundo ha puesto sobre mí que me costó trabajo concentrarme durante el adiestramiento.

Clamé que me preocupaba el bienestar de la rapaz y que los métodos usados por nuestra instructora eran sumamente extremos. Y, aunque nada de eso es mentira, la verdadera razón es que me sentía demasiado pequeña para hacerle frente a esa responsabilidad. En el pasado, huiría como era costumbre, esperando a que tal compromiso desapareciera si me alejaba lo suficiente. Ya he comprobado demasiadas veces que tal procedimiento no funciona. Ya no podía escapar, y yo aún tenía miedo.

Pero, verte expresarte con tanta vehemencia y pasión, oírte hablar de que nunca te rendirás y seguirás adelante sin que el pasado te detenga o el futuro te intimide, me motivó en demasía. Aquello me hizo ver que no puedo seguir siendo una cobarde. Estoy luchando por ti, por Cetania, por todos lo que me han permitido entrar en sus vidas. Lo he repetido infinidad de veces antes, pero ahora comprendo que en verdad puedo hacerlo, puedo lograrlo. Y voy a lograrlo, porque ahora tengo un deber para contigo y los demás. Y no importa que tan inclinada sea la pendiente, me esforzaré más allá de mis límites para escalarla y llegar a la cima. Voy a sobrevivir al infernal adiestramiento y me volveré una orgullosa defensora de la ley y la justicia. No puedo y no debo decepcionar a nadie, porque ahora todas esas personas a quienes aprecio, creen en mí. No te desilusionaré, porque tú me apoyas, me crees, confías completamente en mí.

Y yo confío en ti. Te amo, Lala."

La irlandesa contestó rodeándome con su brazo y reposando sobre mi cuerpo, con una expresión de solemne felicidad y satisfacción por mi improvisada, pero honesta declaración. La abracé de vuelta y admiramos por varios minutos el cielo naranja, con los rayos de sol pintando a las nubes de un bello rosa y otorgándole una idílica apariencia a la tarde, en calmado silencio. Entonces, ella habló.

– "¿Sabes, Aria? Invité a la hija de Electra a comer porque deseaba estudiar sus verdaderas intenciones." – Manifestó, viendo al aún ambarino firmamento. – "Esperaba que ella dejara al descubierto sus mezquinos designios y usara alguna treta para obtener la simpatía del resto de los inquilinos, como declaré esa vez que aceptó la responsabilidad total por ese infame ósculo en el vagón del tren. Pero, al verla hoy, tan decidida y dispuesta a aceptar la culpa por sus acciones durante el plenilunio, sin más testigos que nosotras tres, me hizo reconsiderar que tal vez ella no era tan desleal como pensaba.

No sólo eso, sino que la conducta mostrada al encontrarme tan vulnerable después de mi monólogo en la mesa, demuestra el compromiso con sus palabras de no recurrir a tácticas tan aleves. Parecerá una mujer terca, testaruda e intransigente por insistir en reclamarte, pero, al contrario de mí, ella considera que el éxito puede no sonreírle en algún momento y está dispuesta a aceptarlo. Tal actitud frente a la derrota, evidencia que en verdad ha madurado.

Y, si puedo sincerarme, creo que su comportamiento actual me ha desvelado algo que me hubiera parecido inadmisible e imposible hace unos ayeres."

– "¿Qué es, Lala?" – Le pregunté, intrigada.

La dullahan me miró con su áureos y misteriosos ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.

– "Que quizás… ella también te merezca."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, hoy sí me aloqué con los monólogos, pero deseaba finalizar este episodio con buena nota y algo de esperanza para la (literalmente) golpeada araña.

En este capítulo quise retratar el sentimiento de volver a casa y cuanto nos hace falta esa sensación de estar en un lugar familiar. Incluso y aunque solamente haya estado ausente por poco más de veinticuatro horas, Aria había sufrido un exhaustivo día entre balas de pintura, regaños y puñetazos quitinosos por parte de una gruñona empusa. Tan demoledor trato se ve reflejado en la narrativa de Jaëgersturm al principio; Sus descripciones son escuetas, breves y se concentra completamente en describir sus acciones directas y no el ambiente, está agobiada y cansada. Por ello hice menciones a ser veterana de guerra, porque así era como ella se sentía.

Entonces, al volver a su hogar, con la mujer que tanto adora, la alegría y el humor regresan junto a esas elocuentes descripciones y alusiones a cada mínimo detalle se hacen presentes. Incluso el acto más sencillo y cotidiano, como los abrazos de Papi y Suu, o una foto de Lala sonriendo, son suficientes para iluminarle el interior a la germana. La residencia Kurusu y sus habitantes significan más que techo y compañía; Es seguridad, confianza… Familia. Al igual que un soldado regresando del frente, Aria realmente apreció que siempre puede contar con un lugar al cual retornar y alguien que siempre estará ahí para apoyarle.

Pero bueno, ya hay demasiados soliloquios como para continuar con el mío, así que mejor aquí le paro. En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado el leerlo. Los invito cordialmente a dejarme sus reseñas, comentarios y maldiciones vudú, que en verdad lo aprecio. Envío un saludo a los compañeros **Paradoja el Inquisidor** y **Arconte** , a cuyas historias referencié en esta ocasión.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _Ama, hoy es un día especial, al menos déjeme elegir por dónde… Sí, Ama…_


	38. No es fácil valorarse

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos a todos! ¡Tarmo Flake regresó! ¡Esperen, no se vayan!

Estamos cada vez más cerca del episodio cuarenta y esto se extiende más que la cola de Miia. Ignoro si ya están cansados de leer este desquiciado relato que alguna vez germinó en mi enferma cabeza, pero mientras me queden energías e ideas, este pesado tanque yurista no se detendrá por ningún motivo. Y nuestro blindaje resiste de todo, garantía alemana. Pero bueno, mejor empezamos de una vez.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena falsificó sus permisos y reabrió su puesto de tamales! ¡Descuentos en carne humana!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 38**

* * *

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Nada como volver a casita después de sobrevivir al brutal adiestramiento de cierta gnómida desquiciada. Seré una araña de guerra, pero hasta el soldado más fanático tiene un límite respecto a cuantas balas y castigo puede recibir antes de desarrollar algún subtipo de patología traumática permanente. Creo que ya no podré entrar en una oficina en mi vida sin querer apretar el gatillo contra los posibles enemigos que puedan salir detrás de los muebles ni ver pintura de otra forma que no sea impregnada en mi adolorido cuerpo, pero es el precio a pagar por el entrenamiento para resguardar la justicia. Bueno, eso me gusta decirme a mí misma para evitar admitir que en realidad nos están torturando. Espero el mundo aprecie que sacrifique mi integridad física y mental para que ellos puedan seguir con sus pacíficas vidas. O al menos que me hagan un club de fans; ¡Si Cetania tiene, ¿por qué yo no?!

– "¿Sucede algo, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó Lala.

– "¿Eh? ¡Ah, nada, _Spatzi_!" – Regresé a la realidad. Debería ser astronauta de tanto que ando en otro planeta. – "Sólo pensaba sobre el trabajo."

– "Hablando de eso, no regresarás mañana, ¿verdad?"

– "Desgraciadamente. Mi hogar será el complejo de apartamentos, al menos por los próximos seis días." – Metí otro poco de ropa a la caja. – "Según Smith, para cuando nos graduemos, los nuevos cuarteles aquí en Asaka ya deberían estar listos."

– "Ya veo." – Dobló un par de sábanas. – "Espero eso signifique que podrás residir en la casa."

– "Yo igual lo deseo, Lala. O al menos que me permitan pasar las noches contigo."

– "¿Crees que permitan las visitas conyugales?"

– "Lo ignoro, aunque sería genial que me visitaras de vez en cuando." – Alcé las cejas. – "Y quizás demostrarte lo cálida que es mi nueva cama durante la luna llena."

– "Dudo que te autoricen esa clase de cosas, Aria." – Sonrió ligeramente. – "Deberás conformarte con exponer tus habilidades amatorias bajo el plenilunio en nuestra habitación."

– "Bueno, eso igual me encanta." – Reí. – "¿Sabes? Algún día tendremos nuestra propia casa y ahí podremos ser tan ruidosas como queramos. Conseguiré una cama extra-grande para albergar mi masivo tamaño y a ti sin problemas. Y pondré un espejo en el techo, para observarnos al hacer el amor."

– "Admiro tu vanidad para ambicionar el contemplar nuestros íntimos actos desde diferentes ángulos, descendiente de Arachne."

– "Y eso que todavía no te he propuesto grabarnos en video. Debería pedirle prestada su cámara a esa nutria."

– "Sí que eres osada cuando se trata de satisfacer tus perversiones, Jaëgersturm." – Disintió con la cabeza.

– "¿Alguna vez te has quejado por ello?" – Le abracé desde atrás.

– "Jamás." – Miró hacia arriba y le clavé un beso en sus tiernos labios.

Dándole un apretón a sus suaves glúteos, proseguimos con nuestra tarea de empacar algunas cosas para mi espacio en las barracas. No llevaría mucho, más que ropa, algunas sábanas y mi despertador en forma de tanque. Sólo serían unos días hasta mudarme de vuelta a Asaka. Por supuesto, también me aseguré de incluir esa hermosa fotografía de la alegre irlandesa y su glorioso atuendo militar. Ojalá pudiera convencerla de tomarse en ropa interior para colocarla dentro de mi casillero, o al menos haciendo una pose sexy. Ayudaría mucho para esas noches solitarias que seguramente deberé soportar cuando estemos hasta el tope de ocupadas. Bueno, al menos también puedo contar con que Cetania me haga un striptease mientras yo me satis-¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!

– "Dime, _A chuisle_ , ¿Qué harías si tuviéramos nuestra propia morada?" – Habló la segadora de repente. – "¿Cómo la decorarías?"

– "Oh, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?"

– "Me pareció una idea interesante el imaginarlo. Además, hay que planear a futuro, ¿no te parece?"

– "Entonces, ¿realmente vamos en serio, azulita?"

– "Aria, reclamé la posesión de tu alma, te entregué mi devoción y mi cuerpo, me marcaste con tus dientes, bebiste mi sangre, declaraste el querer ser mi esposa y yo también. Nuestro destino juntas está más que sellado." – Reiteró con mirada seria. – "Además, aunque quisieras retractarte, ¿Acaso piensas que te desharías de una dullahan tan fácilmente?"

– "¿Y acaso crees que quisiera deshacerme de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?" – Retruqué con mis manos en la cintura. – "Lala, me he encargado de asegurar sobradamente que únicamente me perteneces a mí. Causaría un genocidio universal sólo para que nadie más pusiera sus sucias manos en ti. Y sabes que como arachne cazadora alemana, el exterminio es mi especialidad. ¡Demonios, me haría un traje con tu piel para obtener exclusividad absoluta!"

– "Eso es demasiado hasta para una Abismal. No vuelvo a dejar que leas El Silencio de los Inocentes."

– "Pero no miento cuando digo que jamás te dejaré ir." – La tomé de los hombros. – "Estaremos juntas por toda la eternidad, ni la muerte podrá separarnos."

– "Lo sé." – Sonrió. – "Tu alma perdurará a mi lado incluso después de cesar tu existencia física en el plano terrenal."

– "Te amo, Lala."

– "Y yo a ti."

Otro beso aconteció. Un simple pero significativo acto que reconforta al alma y sella de buena manera todo diálogo entre parejas.

– "Aún no respondes a mi cuestión original." – Me recordó la irlandesa, tocando mi nariz con su índice.

– "Oh, uhm, bueno…" – Rasqué el posterior de mi cuello. – "Supongo que no sería nada estrafalario ni ostentoso, únicamente una casita regular, de dimensiones suficientes para permitirme maniobrar fácilmente. Quizás lo único extenso sea el patio, para organizar reuniones con las amistades y para que las niñas jueguen libremente."

– "¿Las niñas?"

– "Las hijas de _Herr Kommandant_." – Aclaré. – "Tú sabes; Seis esposas, incluyendo una lamia calenturienta y una arachne igual de pervertida. Nuestro casero deberá construirse un hotel sólo para albergar a su familia. Te aseguro que él solito aumentará la población mundial de tejedoras en el continente asiático."

– "Oh, sí, entiendo. Admito que también comparto la idea de vivir de manera sencilla, nunca me acostumbré a los lujos ni riquezas, especialmente después de las malas experiencias con mi primera familia anfitriona."

– "Ya veo. En mi caso, el afán de mi abuela por probar tercamente que nuestro apellido aún era importante, la llevaba a comportarse muy petulante y aristocrática." – Remembré. – "Me obligaba a casi no mostrar emociones que no considerara 'nobles', a comer con estrictas normas en la mesa o a rigurosamente tomar líquidos con esas condenadas pajillas metálicas, nunca a beber del vaso. Sinceramente, yo odiaba tanta pretenciosidad y mendacidad. Pero al menos, confieso que tenía excelente gusto para la moda; Ambas compartíamos el amor por los uniformes militares."

– "Comprendo, _A chuisle_. Yo heredé de mi matriarca no sólo mi apariencia y su léxico, sino su aprecio por el trabajo. Quizás su filosofía respecto a la vida sea diferente a la mía, pero las dos respetamos el ganarse las cosas por medio del esfuerzo." – Miró al techo, pensativa. – "Ignoro por qué se comportaba de manera tan contradictoria al despreciar el valor de los mortales, a pesar de que su continua lucha contra el breve tiempo de su existencia representa el mejor ejemplo de subsistir por medio del empeño y sacrificio."

– "Y aún así, no podemos negar la influencia que han tenido nuestras familias, incordios y contradicciones aparte."

– "Absolutamente de acuerdo."

– "Eso no significa que te dejaré vivir en una pocilga, _Spatzi_. Me aseguraré de darte siempre lo mejor y que nunca te falte nada, tienes mi palabra."

– "Estoy segura que sí, _A chuisle_." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "En todo caso, creo que ya terminamos de empacar todo. ¿No necesitas nada más?"

Respondería que un poco de sexo para compensar la ausencia, pero no pretendía irme con un chichón en la cabeza, aún no se me quita el dolor de mis moretones, por mucho que la peliblanca me haya untado esa pomada marca Tía Fana. Al menos huele bonito.

– "Bien, ya que lo preguntas." – Hice mueca pensativa. – "¿No tendrás de casualidad 30,000 yenes por ahí?"

– "¿Para qué requieres tal cantidad de capital?"

– "Encargué un cañón de repuesto para una ametralladora a una saltarina de Sparassus y me comprometí a pagarle cuanto antes. Es para reparar mi arma de trabajo. Sólo me sobran 16,400 e ignoro de donde sacar el resto."

– "Lamento no poder apoyarte, _A chuisle_ , pero mi paga no será hasta en dos semanas."

– "Está bien, la culpa es mía por desesperada." – Suspiré. – "No quiero recurrir a pedir prestado a nadie. Mero ya me ayudó suficiente con lo del concierto y Rachnera ha sido muy amable al auxiliarte con lo de la foto, sin contar que me soportó cuando estuve deprimida. Tampoco quiero ser una carga para _Herr Kommandant_ o las demás."

– "Tal vez podría vender algo de mi ropa. Realmente no necesito tanta."

– "No, Lala. No te deshagas de tus pertenencias por mis caprichos." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Descuida, ya hallaré una solución. Además, sólo es una saltarina, ¿Qué va a hacer si no le pago? ¿Enviar a una loca con un hacha gigante para ejecutarme? Estaré bien."

Bien muerta, las Delenienses suelen ser vengativas si alguien rompe su palabra, por muy chiquitas que sean. De todas maneras, el tiempo se agotaba y con todo ya preparado, sólo me quedaban como treinta minutos antes de regresar a Tokio. Me encantaría que la flecha del tiempo se retrasara unos días más, pero sé que Crono no me hará ese favor. Le di un último vistazo al cuarto, sabiendo que extrañaré el reposar plácidamente junto a mi querida dullahan y sentir ese relajante calor sobre mi frío exoesqueleto antes de dormir. Una idea me vino a la mente y aproveché para sacarme una pequeña duda.

– "Uhm… ¿Lala?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "¿Cómo te fue anoche, en la luna llena? ¿Nadie intentó nada extraño?"

– "Te aconsejé tener algo más de fe en los inquilinos de esta morada, _A chuisle_." – Afirmó. – "Me complace reportar que disfruté de una tranquila velada sin interrupciones de ninguna clase. Lo mismo para el resto de la casa."

– "Me pregunto si _Herr Kommandant_ les administró algún tranquilizante a las chicas antes de dormir. ¿En verdad no sucedió nada? ¿Ni siquiera extraños gemidos nocturnos?"

– "Me temo que las únicas que han incomodado a los habitantes de esta residencia con sus indiscretos sonidos, hemos sido nosotras."

– "Genial, las más preocupadas son la más descaradas." – Me reí por la ironía. – "Pero me alegro que estés bien, _Spatzi_. Sin embargo…"

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad no estás furiosa por lo que hicimos Cetania y yo?" – Pregunté con temor. – "Digo, ayudarla en un acto tan íntimo y besarla apasionadamente no es para tomarse a la ligera. No tuvimos relaciones, pero ella experimentó un claro orgasmo que yo le ayudé a compartir. Podría decirse… Que hicimos el amor. De una manera completamente poco común y heterodoxa, pero cargada igualmente de los mismos intensos sentimientos."

La segadora suspiró y miró al suelo.

– "No negaré que tal idea me parece totalmente inapropiada y absolutamente inaceptable. Estoy más que segura que ella afianzó sus lazos sentimentales de sobremanera al hacerte participar en tan personal suceso y tú correspondiste, siguiendo los francos deseos de tu interior. También sé que ahora, la arpía se ha vuelto parte indeleble de tu vida y anhelas su perpetua compañía para la eternidad." – Alzó la vista. – "Sin embargo, aquello sería exactamente igual si intercambiáramos los papeles de esta inusual obra que es nuestra vida. Si fuera Cetania la dueña actual de tu persona y, esta dullahan la competidora sin esperanzas, yo continuaría luchando con vehemencia por tu afecto. Y tú me amarías también, porque aunque siempre ocultas tu dolor y miedos tras ese antifaz de ingenuidad y torpeza, tú alma es más que honesta cuando se trata del corazón. Lo acepto: Realmente la amas, como tú a mí. Es una verdad innegable.

Por ello no puedo seguir cocinando el rencor sobre las incontenibles llamas del odio, por mucho que no esté de acuerdo con tu infatuación con esa mujer. Aunque tal relación pareciera una simple limerencia, no puedo estar en contra de los sentimientos verdaderos. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo reprobándola a ella y a mí misma. No deseo repetir los sucesos que nos arrastraron a casi perderte para siempre y destruir nuestro hermoso lazo; Te amo y necesito demasiado cómo para cometer tan indeseable error nuevamente.

¿Estoy enojada? Sí, ¿Deseo que aquellos despliegues ilícitos de pasión cesen para siempre? Por supuesto, ¿Sigo considerando que la descendiente de Electra no es más que una peste alada y una ilusa? Definitivamente.

Pero, ¿acaso eso la detendría a ella? ¿A ti? ¿O a mí? Ella es tan obstinada como yo cuando se trata de conquistar y poseer, jamás cedería a su determinación. Y tú tampoco. Es por esa razón que no pretendo seguir buscando batallas contra una fuerza imparable como la voluntad de Cetania. No, yo libraré mi lucha, como el objeto inamovible que es mi perseverancia, de la mejor manera que sé: Demostrándote cuanto me importas y recordándote cuanto me necesitas tú. La derrotaré no con violencia ni agresión, sino con mi éxito. Le mostraré a ti y al mundo que yo, sin duda alguna, soy la que merece el triunfo.

Te amo, Aria, y te seguiré amando hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y al final, yo ganaré. Porque soy una dullahan, una hija del Abismo, la Mensajera de la Muerte, la Enviada del Inframundo, la heredera y única descendiente de la segadora del Leinster, la dueña indiscutible de tu vida, cuerpo, corazón y alma."

La irlandesa me agarró del cuello de la camisa con una fuerza tremenda y me mantuvo con firmeza para encararme, con sus tanto enigmáticos como atractivos ojos observándome fijamente; Penetrantes, hipnotizantes, dominantes, seductores.

– "Porque yo soy Lala."

Con un inesperado movimiento de su desnuda mano, la peliblanca colocó sus dedos alrededor de mi boca, apretando mis labios, como si me incitara a besarla. Acercó lentamente los suyos, sintiendo su profunda respiración sobre mi piel. Con esa mirada tan dictatorial y su impasible expresión, igual al de una depredadora sobre su presa, la segadora se detuvo a centímetros de hacer contacto bucal. Sonriendo maliciosamente, jugó con su dedo índice con mis labios, moldeándolos como arcilla fresca a su gusto. Entonces lo insertó en mi boca. Con una mueca casi imperceptible, me ordenó chupar su dígito y le obedecí. Degusté su delgada y dulce extremidad como si de una paleta se tratara, lenta y metódicamente. A pesar de la erótica carga que un acto así podría connotar, mi único sentimiento era desconcierto e incertidumbre por la misteriosa e imperiosa actitud de la dullahan. Perezosamente, retiró su humedecido dedo, unido a mí por un delgado hilo de saliva. Inconscientemente, traté de volver a regresarlo a su lugar anterior y volver a lamerlo, pero ella lo alejó, provocándome seguir su mano y haciéndome terminar a milímetros de su rostro.

– "No olvides que puedo subyugarte en cualquier momento, arachne." – Declaró ella con sedosa voz. – "Me perteneces y seguirás siendo completamente mía por los imperecederos eones. Soy tu propietaria, tu emperatriz, tu diosa, tu ama y señora absoluta. Trátame bien…"

La irlandesa empujó mi cara hacia atrás con suavidad, pero me impulsó lo suficiente para hacerme retroceder un par de pasos.

– "Y quizás yo sea generosa contigo." – Aseveró. – "¿Entendido?"

– "Sí…" – Musité.

– "Perfecto." – Avanzó hacia mí y dio un par de palmaditas a mi mejilla. – "Termina de mover esta pesada caja, esclava."

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin…_ " – Respondí aún anonadada.

Tomando el contenedor en mis manos, salí del cuarto con la segadora detrás de mí. Lo moví hasta la sala, colocándolo cerca de los muebles. Con sólo prendas de vestir y unos escasos objetos de pequeño tamaño, no era para nada fatigoso, pero el objetivo de Lala era simplemente demostrarme la facilidad con la que puede dominarme. Y sinceramente, lo adoraba. Me encantaba que ella, a pesar de nuestra diferencia en estatura y masa corporal, fuera capaz de domeñarme como a un gatito solamente con palabras y una fuerte personalidad. Yo era su más fiel seguidora y obedecería completamente a sus mandatos, porque en verdad que lo merece. Incluso al mostrarse tan avasalladora, continúa enamorándome.

– "Quisiera ser tan poderosa como tú, _Spatzi_." – Le dije, recuperándome de mi estupefacto estado. – "Serías una excelente líder."

– "Lo aprendí de ti, _A chuisle_." – Respondió, sentándose en un sofá, cruzando las piernas y manteniendo esa aura tan autoritaria. – "Quien mejor que una hija de Sparassus para enseñarme sobre control absoluto."

– "Yo no poseo esa tenaz actitud, _meine Kaiserin_."

– "Claro que sí. Pero casi nunca la sacas a relucir."

Me indicó que me acercara. Obedecí sin dilación. Al hacerlo, me dio una muy suave bofetada en la mejilla y sonrió.

– "Porque a ti te fascina ser dominada, ¿Cierto?"

– "Soy masilla en tus manos, Lala." – Me hinqué y besé su mano como si de una reina se tratara. – "Solicito humildemente que me permita el asearme propiamente, su majestad. Me temo que las regaderas de los cuarteles militares no son tan reconfortantes como la ducha casera."

– "Concedido, plebeya." – Rió, siguiendo el juego. – "Pero no demores, puesto que tu partida está muy pronta."

– " _Das ich soll._ " – Ofrecí una reverencia, emulando a un caballero cruzado ante su soberana.

– "Te echaré de menos a ti y esa peculiar personalidad tuya, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió, mimando mi cabeza. – "Ciento cuarenta y cuatro horas sin tu presencia se me hacen más largas que la eternidad misma."

– "Yo estaré peor. Tantas noches cansada, vapuleada y sin siquiera poder recurrir a una sesión privada con mis manos. Esos apartamentos tienen paredes demasiado delgadas y todo el mundo oye mis cuchicheos."

– "En ese caso, trata de contenerte para cuando vuelvas." – Colocó su dedo en mi boca. – "Y tu magnánima señora te recompensará sobradamente."

– "Oh, querida." – Tomé su mano con las mías. – "Ahora sí que juro regresar con vida."

– "¿Es lo único que te mantiene a mi lado?" – Ladeó su cabeza. – "¿Solamente piensas en tener sexo conmigo?"

– "Todo el día…" – Le susurré a su oído. – "Todo el tiempo…"

Con una jactanciosa mueca de mi parte, miré fijamente a sus dorados orbes y a sus sonrojadas mejillas. Acto seguido, nos unimos en otro fogoso y atrevido beso, gimiendo para nuestro deleite y riendo por lo descarado de mis palabras. Me incorporé para apresar a mi pareja completamente, reposando mi masiva entidad corpórea sobre la suya, haciendo lucir aún más pequeño el sillón, diseñado para figuras y tamaños humanos. Recorriendo entusiastamente nuestros cuerpos, delineando nuestras curvas con los dedos y respirando la esencia de la otra, los besos se extendieron desde las mejillas hasta el cuello. Inhalando profundamente el dulce olor de la irlandesa, mis labios y lengua tatuaron su descubierto cuello con mi saliva, haciendo ocasionalmente contacto con la cadena de su collar al tiempo que sus manos proseguían transitando libres por mi espalda. En un pequeño momento de audacia, tomé su pecho izquierdo y lo apreté ligeramente, haciéndole emitir un sonoro gemido de placer.

– "Di mi nombre…" – Le ordené, susurrando.

– "No…" – Desafió de la misma manera.

Aquello sólo me incitó a agudizar mi lascivo ataque de besos, asaltando de nueva cuenta su cuello y desplazándome gradualmente para realizar un asedio a su boca. Invadiendo con la fuerza de un destacamento blindado, mi lengua se abrió paso entre los labios azules de mi amante y obligó a la suya a luchar contra su hambrienta contraparte. Enfrascándose en esa conocida pero siempre intensa batalla de lujuria bucal y deleites gustativos, lentamente retiré mi lengua, unida por el más que familiar y ya conocido hilo de saliva. Deseando que mi juguetón órgano volviera a complacerla, la boca de la irlandesa buscó a su presa que yo tentativamente dejé al descubierto. Invirtiendo los papeles de hace un momento, ella ahora era la que succionaba una parte mía como si fuera un caramelo, con rijoso ahínco. Era impúdico y quizás hasta obsceno, pero al mismo tiempo, sumamente erótico y sensual. Ella estaba ávida de placer y yo dispuesta a satisfacerla hasta el límite.

– "Di…" – Insistí. – "…Mi nombre."

– "Aria…"

– "Buena esclava." – Me relamí los labios. – "¿Quieres que te recompense, profundamente?"

– "Sí…"

– "Ehem…" – Carraspeó Miia de repente.

Fue ahí que el hechizo se rompió y recordamos que ambas nos hallábamos en medio de la sala, a la vista de todos y, precisamente frente a todos. Nos detuvimos de inmediato. Nuestros corazones, de por sí ya acelerados, podrían oírse fácilmente a millas de distancia. El sudor frío reemplazó la cálida saliva y los acalorados movimientos dieron paso a una estoica rigidez corporal. Los ojos de los presentes no nos quitaban la vista de encima, por muy ruborizadas que se encontraran sus mejillas, suplicando que desistieran de su inquisidor juicio afásico. Más allá del sonido de los parlantes del televisor, provenientes de los juegos de video que Papi y Suu rigurosamente solían practicar, el ambiente era completamente silencioso.

– "Y luego dicen que una es la calenturienta." – Expresó la lamia, cruzada de brazos.

Tragando saliva sonoramente y sabiendo que las excusas eran irrelevantes, nos incorporamos y tomamos diferentes caminos. Yo a darme una muy necesaria ducha y ella a la cocina. No ha pasado mucho desde que terminamos de comer, así que sólo debió ser un pretexto para desaparecer de ahí, cosa que entiendo perfectamente.

Asegurándome de colocar seguro (valga la redundancia narrativa) a la puerta y más roja que una fresa, me apresuré a tomar la regadera y permitirle al agua quitarme la vergüenza. Demonios, eso sí que fue embarazoso, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Después de todo, el mundo entero desaparece cuando estoy con Lala, siendo nosotras dos las únicas personas en la continuidad de esta loca existencia. En verdad necesitamos conseguirnos una casa propia, así nadie se importunaría con nuestros románticos y francamente descarados despliegues de arrebato pasional. Pero ya tendré tiempo de conjeturar sobre propiedad privada en otra ocasión, todavía me esperan seis malditos días de tortura Dantesca y 13,600 yenes que reunir. Argh, de no ser por mi impaciencia, hubiera enviado una carta a mi madre y ella podría haber conseguido un juego de reemplazos por menos de la mitad. Suspirando y sabiendo que la única culpable era yo, terminé de lavar mi cabello y secarme, vistiéndome con mi ropa regular. Bueno, viéndolo por el lado amable, tendré la mente sucia pero mi cuerpecito limpio. ¡Y en verdad que nada supera a una buena ducha casera! Cepillando mis dientes (y recordando que casi olvidaba llevarme mi equipo dentífrico), alguien tocó a la puerta.

– "¡Un momento, _bitte_!" – Dije con espuma escurriéndome de la boca.

Enjuagándome rápidamente y destrabando la entrada, me encontré con Rachnera. Cargaba una caja de tamaño mediano en sus quitinosas manos, con un logo que conocía perfectamente: El de la oficina postal de Sparassus. Parece que mi encargo llegó antes de lo esperado. Ella entró y cerró la puerta.

– "Siento interrumpirte, cazadora, pero acaban de traerte esto." – Informó la tejedora, entregándomelo. – "No pude evitar notar los sellos de tu nación. ¿Haciendo encargos a casita, alemana? ¿Acaso es algún juguete para disfrute de ti y tu dullahan?"

– "Esta vez no." – Traté de no seguirle el juego y comencé a retirar la envoltura. – "Es simplemente un pedido que le hice a una paisana. Una pieza para mi trabajo."

Ya habiendo quitado el papel beige que cubría el contenedor de cartón corrugado y usando mis afilados dedos a manera de cuchillo para cortar la cinta adhesiva, me encontré con un estuche metálico, protegido por un pequeño candado de combinación, como el de una caja fuerte. No había instrucciones o pista alguna sobre cómo descifrar el código del seguro, pero no lo necesitaba, tal medida de precaución estaba diseñada para los profanos y no versados en la cultura Sparassediana. Girando la pequeña perilla en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj hasta el número nueve y apretando el centro de esta, las fibras metálicas que apresaban el contendedor cedieron instantáneamente y me permitieron acceso al interior de la caja. De haber dado vuelta en otra dirección, hubiera activado el mecanismo interno de bloqueo e impedido la manera de abrirla, relegándome a recurrir a un soplete u otros métodos más abrasivos.

– "Curiosa manera de proteger las cosas." – Mencionó ella, agarrando el candando caído. – "¿Son todos sus artilugios igual de ingeniosos?"

– "Hay al menos cinco clases de seguros similares, y esos son sólo los disponibles al público. Cada uno con su propio método particular y únicamente diferenciables por las sutiles marcas que indican la manera de destrabarlos." – Expliqué. – "Esta es de la región de Delena, las más sencillas pero muy efectivas. Nadie se imagina que la respuesta es tan simple, por eso funciona."

– "Tu nación sí que es paranoica para recurrir a tantas medidas de seguridad."

– "Bueno, son necesarias para cosas como esta. No querrás que cualquier mono pueda hacerse con material bélico." – Abrí el contenido y me sorprendí por este. – " _Oh, meine Göttin..._ "

Dentro, no había uno, sino tres delgados tubos octagonales metálicos de 565 milímetros, perfectamente torneados y en prístina condición. Protegida por la suavidad del aserrín y envueltas a la medida en plástico, saqué los delgados cilindros de su bolsa y los admiré detenidamente. No era la clásica aleación de acero inoxidable y polímeros, sino algo más sólido. Miré de nuevo la caja, preguntándome el porqué ignoré leer la etiqueta. Al hacerlo, entendí perfectamente todo.

– "Oh, señora Tzeranth, la besaría si pudiera." – Musité.

Directos de nuestras fábricas en Palystes, no eran ni más ni menos que cañones de alta eficiencia de titano. El metal ofrece una mayor resistencia al calor y permite disparar por más tiempo antes de sobrecalentarse. También evita las deformaciones y la mitad del peso que la de otros materiales. Con seis estrías dextrógiras en lugar de las cuatro regulares, estas bellezas aseguraban estabilidad al proyectil en vuelo y mayor rango. Incluían también las herramientas de limpieza y la obligatoria mira anti-aérea. Ahora comprendo el elevado precio que esa saltarina exigió, a pesar de que un simple repuesto es increíblemente barato en nuestro país; Estos objetos eran la segunda mejor calidad que podía conseguir, y por supuesto que no eran nada económicos. No me esperaba tener la suerte de usar las finas obras de arte creadas en la ciudad fundada por Helga Langschwert.

– "¿Estás bien, zanquilarga?" – Preguntó Rachnera. – "Pareciera que encontraste el mítico vellocino de oro."

– "No, pero es similar." – Acaricié los delgados tubos. – "Arachne nuestra, protege a Rachel y a su santa madre por ser tan buenas."

– "¿En verdad son tan valiosas esas cositas?"

– "Más que mi vida, de eso estoy segura." – Reí, colocándolos de nuevo en su empaque. – "Ahora el problema será como demonios pagarlas. Me costaron 30,000 _morlacos_ y sólo tengo poco más de la mitad."

– "¿Pediste algo que no puedes costear?"

– "Lo sé, soy una tonta, pero debes comprender que es para mi herramienta de trabajo. No hallaría la pieza aquí fácilmente."

– "Ya veo." – Ladeó su cabeza. – "¿Quieres que te apoye con el resto?"

– "Oh, no es necesario, Rachnee. Ya he sido una molestia para ti desde que llegué a esta residencia. Me has soportado demasiado como para seguir incomodándote por mis tonterías."

– "¿Por qué siempre rechazas la ayuda cuando te la ofrecen, Jaëgersturm?"

– "Porque me siento como una sanguijuela si no puedo retribuirles el favor. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanta generosidad? Ustedes no deben cargar con mis problemas."

– "Aria, las familias se apoyan porque se quieren, no por compromisos. Creí que ya habías aceptado que eres parte de esta casa."

– "Lo sé y me siento honrada, pero debes conceder que siempre estoy pidiéndoles favores. Suficiente tienen con aguantar las estupideces que cometo, como la de hace un momento en la sala. Me dan demasiado y yo no retribuyo nada."

– "Estás entrenando para ser parte de MON y resguardar la paz, eso es más que suficiente." – Afirmó. – "Vas a arriesgar tu vida para proteger las nuestras, como lo hiciste en el centro comercial. Sacrificio más grande no puede haber, Aria."

– "Te agradezco el cumplido, Rachnee, en verdad. Sin embargo, no dejo de sentirme mal por tanto que requiero de todos. Incluso le prestaste a Lala para que me obsequiara una foto, eso no era necesario, únicamente un simple capricho inútil."

Una sorpresiva bofetada me hizo tambalear y casi soltar la caja en mis manos.

– "¿Inútil? ¿Así es como llamas al regalo de la mujer que amas?" – Cuestionó la enfadada tejedora. – "Si no estuvieras tan golpeada, te propinaría un soberbio puñetazo, por ser tan idiota. ¿Sabes por qué ella se tomó la molestia de hacerlo? ¡Porque te ayudaría, araña zopenca! ¡No lo hizo por un nimio capricho, como te atreves a acusar, sino porque estaba consciente que el tenerla cerca te motivaría cuando más lo necesitaras! ¡No estará a tu lado físicamente, pero ella siempre te apoyará incondicionalmente para que des lo mejor de ti!"

Estupefacta, guardé silencio mientras ella prosiguió.

– "Cazadora, todo lo que hacemos es para apoyarnos, siempre. Todo tiene valor, no hay acción irrelevante, por más pequeña e imperceptible que pudiera parecer." – Declaró colocando sus manos en mis hombros. – "Es como esa historia que mi Querido relató a Cerea en aquella ocasión; Aunque no sea mucho, nuestros actos tienen más peso del que creemos. Dime, ¿no te sentiste revitalizada al sentir el suave abrazo de tu irlandesa, aunque ya los hayas experimentado cientos de veces? ¿O cuando Papi te ofrece una angelical sonrisa honesta? ¿Qué hay de un simple 'gracias'? Nada carece de importancia, porque así nos ayudamos.

Parecerá que siempre estás necesitada de nuestra asistencia, que te aguantamos de sobremanera, especialmente después de tus nada escasas metidas de pata. Pero aún así, continuamos auxiliándote, porque eso es una familia. Nos importas, y estoy segura que nosotros te importamos aún más. Es decir, mírate: Una futura agente de MON, la mismísima exclusiva unidad liminal encargada de resguardar la paz, la que protegió a civiles durante auténticos atentados criminales. Nunca podríamos pagarte lo que haces por la sociedad. Quizás no salves al mundo ni te conviertas en una laureada heroína internacional, pero podremos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que tú estás siempre vigilante y, date cuenta de lo que voy a decir, dispuesta a ayudar a quien más lo necesita, sin esperar nada a cambio. No le exigirías alguna clase de retribución a una víctima de secuestro después de rescatarla, ¿verdad?

Dudo que hayas aceptado tal puesto para obtener bienes capitales o gran fama, o que arriesgaras tu pellejo combatiendo a esos desquiciados por un motivo meramente egoísta. Tú sólo deseabas proteger lo que más te importa, aportar con tu granito de arena en este loco mundo. Y ya lo has hecho, precisamente en este pequeño universo en miniatura que es nuestro hogar. Ayudaste a Lala a salir de ese solitario cascarón y en consecuencia, ella inspiró a Miia para que mejorara, sin olvidarnos de que motivaste a Cerea a buscar empleo. Vivir contigo ha sido una increíble e innegable experiencia; Aún lo sigue siendo. Y mí Querido, yo, todas te estaremos siempre agradecidas por haber llegado a nuestras vidas. Jamás vuelvas a menospreciarte, porque no eres una inútil ni un parásito. Eres una Sparassediana, una guerrera, una arachne.

Eres Aria Jaëgersturm."

Para cuando Rachnera terminó su conmovedor soliloquio, yo no tenía palabras. Es fácil olvidar que detrás de esa máscara de lujuria e indiferencia que la tejedora ha logrado mantener con éxito, se halla una sabia mujer dispuesta a aconsejar a quienes lo necesiten. Me alegro de contar con una amiga como ella.

– "En verdad, niña rubia." – Suspiró. – "¿Cuántas veces deberé improvisar esta clase de sermones para recordarte lo valiosa que eres?"

– "Quizás disfruto de las elocuentes alabanzas que tienes reservadas para mí." – Bromeé. – "Hablando en serio, muchísimas gracias, Rachnee."

– "No hay problema, sólo no abuses de mi habilidad para la labiosidad, no soy tu azulita. Y hablando de ella, ¿Cómo va la lucha en ambos frentes, alemana?"

– "Me gusta pensar que pronto estaré enarbolando mi bandera sobre el fuerte Dullahan y el bunker Arpía, pero aún falta ver como seguirá desarrollándose la batalla. No seré diplomática, pero mantengo la fe en que lograremos unificar nuestros Estados en una sola y próspera nación."

– "Ah, cazadora, estoy tan orgullosa de mi alumna." – Me dio palmaditas en la cabeza. – "Me invitarás a la luna de miel, ¿verdad?"

– "Claro que no, depravada." – Me crucé de brazos. – "Pero sí a la despedida de soltera."

– "¿Crees que Lala te deje asistir a una en primer lugar?"

– "Sí, porque ella será la atracción principal. Tu puedes ser el postre."

Nos reímos. Por supuesto que no habría tal evento, aunque la idea de la irlandesa saliendo de un pastel y bailando sensualmente con un microscópico bikini era increíblemente atractiva. Bueno, una puede contar con que la doctora Redguard y la tejedora se ofrezcan para el puesto, y aceptarían sin dudarlo.

– "Que bueno que ya recobraste tu humor." – Sonrió. – "Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional, por ello quiero ayudarte a cubrir el gasto de ese pedido."

– "Oh, bueno… No significa que no me sienta un poco mal por hacerte gastar."

– "Descuida, ya me pagarás cuando recibas tu primer salario. Además, recuerda que gano casi 90,000 vendiendo mi seda, el dinero no es problema. Entonces, ¿Cuánto necesitas específicamente?"

– "13,600 yenes."

– "¿Todo este show por unos miserables 119 dólares?" – Puso las manos en la cintura. – "Joder, Aria. Y luego dicen que las sirenas son dramáticas."

– "Oye, el dinero no crece en los árboles. No creo que una vaya por ahí solicitando tal cantidad como si fuera para comprar dulces en la tiendita de la esquina."

– "De todas formas, esa cantidad no es nada. Pero te cobraré los 30,000 por hacerme perder el tiempo."

– "Hubiera sido mejor endeudarme con un usurero, araña avariciosa."

– "¿Vas a aceptar sí o no?"

– "Ya, vale, de acuerdo. Pero no te exaltes, ¿sí?" – Suspiré. – "Cambiando el tema, ¿cómo te la pasaste anoche? ¿No hubo algún percance?"

– "Sin novedad en el frente. Mi Querido nos hace dormir temprano para que la luna no nos afecte. Pero, aunque no lo creas, poseo una gran cantidad de autocontrol, porque estoy consciente de lo que podría suceder si no lo tuviera. Si no quiero dañar a nadie cuando estoy en mi buen juicio, mucho menos cuando pierdo la cabeza."

– "Y haces bien en ser tan sensata. Ahora, sé que esto sonará inesperado, pero… ¿Podrías abofetearme de nuevo?"

– "Sabía que eras masoquista, pero no tanto. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu inusual solicitud?"

– "Lo merezco, de verdad." – Contesté, haciendo una reverencia. – "Tuve miedo que hubieras intentado hacerle algo a Lala, a pesar de que me has demostrado continuamente que puedo confiar plenamente en ti. Por favor, castígame por ser una imbécil."

– "Aunque te lo hayas ganado, tampoco puedo culparte. No soy precisamente el mejor paradigma del buen comportamiento."

– "Pero eres mi amiga y te fallé al no creer. No estaré satisfecha hasta pagar por mis pecados."

– "¿En verdad es necesario?"

– "Golpéame, Rachnera, de lo contrario les diré a todos que por las madrugadas, sales a cantar en la terraza."

La tejedora abrió los seis ojos de la impresión.

– "¿C-cómo…?" – Intentó hablar.

– "Los primeros días." – Repliqué. – "No podía dormir del todo y te veía salir silenciosamente. Fingía seguir roncando y, una vez que salías, me quedaba callada hasta que oía tu voz. Incluso amortiguada por las paredes, te escuchaba recitar varias melodías. Tranquila, que no le diré nada a nadie; Sé lo personal que es para ti."

– "Lo és…" – Musitó, viendo al suelo.

– "Está bien, Rachnee." – Le reconforté con mi mano en su hombro. – "¿Sabes? Una vez, mientras le ayudaba en la cocina, _Herr Kommandant_ me mencionó que tenías una hermosa voz y siempre se preguntó cómo sería oírte cantar. Quizás deberías cumplirle ese deseo algún día."

– "¿En verdad el dijo eso?"

– "Sí. Y sinceramente, yo también creo que tu voz es divina. Tu interpretación de _Mariä Wiegenlied_ es sublime. Mi abuela solía reproducirla en su tocadiscos, junto al resto del repertorio de Max Reger."

– "Gracias…" – Sonrió ligeramente. – "Lo hago porque… Me recuerda buenos tiempos."

– "También a mí. Por mucho que la vieja Diva haya sido una cruel tirana, su música me relajaba."

– "¿Prometes guardar el secreto?"

– "Por supuesto. Pero, ¿por qué ocultar tan bella cualidad?"

– "No quiero que los demás cambien la opinión que tienen de mí."

– "Rachnee..." – La abracé. – "Tu reputación en esta casa es mejor de la que crees."

– "Buen chiste, Jaëgersturm." – Rió con sarcasmo. – "De por sí me consideran una hedonista que sólo piensa en satisfacerse con placer carnal. No deseo que me vean más débil de lo que ya soy."

– "¿Desde cuándo expresar tu corazón te hace débil?"- Cuestioné. – "Tal vez no sea la más indicada para hablar de fortaleza, pero si hay algo que conozco perfectamente, es la fuerza que la sinceridad nos brinda. Cuando me expusiste tu pasado, lo que sucedió con Ren y tu primera familia, te admiré aún más de lo que ya te idolatraba; Porque tuviste el valor para exponer tu vulnerable alma, sabiendo que yo no te heriría. Al igual que el resto de nosotros, sabes que nadie te haría daño, porque somos tu familia. Te queremos y respetamos."

– "¿Realmente piensas que mi prestigio entre los inquilinos es tan bueno? Incluso tú confesaste haber dudado de mi comportamiento."

– "Lo sé, porque soy débil, desconfiada y una estúpida. Tú no. Yo te venero, Rachnera, lo creas o no, al igual que el resto de la casa. Papi y Suu piensan que eres una excelente tutora, Miia envidia tu destreza con la seda, mientras Centorea, Mero e incluso Lala opinan que eres sumamente inteligente. Y no necesito recordarte que _Herr Kommandant_ está más que embelesado por ser quien eres."

– "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

– "Los pequeños momentos de tranquilidad son el ambiente perfecto para breves pero informativas charlas. No lo confesarán explícitamente, pero es evidente que eres una ponderada habitante de la residencia Kurusu, tejedora."

Nos separamos y noté sus ojos humedecerse, pero contuvo el sollozo. Alzó la cara, sonriendo.

– "Los papeles se han intercambiado, cazadora. Ahora eres tú quien me levanta el ánimo."

– "Bueno, al menos siento que regreso el favor. Tómalo como un adelanto de mi pago, que prometo dártelo puntualmente."

– "Olvídalo, ya no me debes nada. Es otro obsequio de mi parte. Y no lo rechaces, no quiero iniciar otro discurso. Acéptalo, y no quiero objeciones."

– "Vale, lo haré." – Suspiré. – " _Danke schön, Weberspinne._ "

– " _Bitte sehr, Jägerin._ " – Replicó. – "Pero en fin, me parece que ya es hora de retirarme. Iré por el dinero."

– "¿Qué hay de la bofetada?"

– "Ya tienes demasiados moretones. No quiero que te desangres en medio de la casa." – Se rió. Antes de salir, ella se detuvo. – "Uhm… ¿Aria?"

– "Dime."

– "¿En serio… crees que mi voz es buena?"

– "Jamás mentiría sobre algo así, amiga."

– "De acuerdo." – Otra mueca de felicidad sutilmente cruzó su rostro. – "Te veo en la sala."

La tejedora salió del baño con celeridad. Meneé mi cabeza, sonriente. Ella adoraba las apologías, pero aún le costaba aceptar una loa cuando se trata de un asunto tan personal. Puedo entenderla perfectamente, pero me gustaría que dejara ver ese lado sensible más a menudo, especialmente cuando es tan precioso. Colocando todo en el empaque, me retiré de ahí y me dirigí a la sala. Por suerte, nadie mencionó lo anterior con Lala y se interesaron más en la caja que cargaba. Accediendo a satisfacer su curiosidad y dispuesta a ofrecerles una buena lección sobre armas, les mostré el contenido, explicando su función y valor, con la dullahan uniéndose al público poco después. Rachnera regresó, con el dinero faltante en un sobre y le agradecí al entregármelo. Observando el reloj, las manecillas marcaron que la furgoneta de MON llegaría en cualquier momento. Dándoles mi número telefónico por si me necesitaban y aprendiéndome el nuevo de la morada, el característico sonido de cuatro neumáticos estacionándose frente a la casa indicaron que era momento de partir. Con una reverencia a los inquilinos, recibiendo de ellos palabras de aliento y un par de abrazos, tomé mis pertenencias para encaminarme a la salida, con la irlandesa detrás de mí.

– "Regresa con vida, _A chuisle_." – Expresó la segadora, junto a mí en la puerta. – "Intentaré comunicarme contigo cuando me sea posible."

– "Yo también. Siento no haberte conseguido un celular como prometí, pero los cronones no nos favorecieron. En todo caso, tienes el de la casa. Solo trata de no pasarte con las tarifas telefónicas."

– "Descuida, tú concéntrate en superar las duras pruebas que te impongan. Confío en tu victoria."

– " _Danke, Spatzi._ "

Coloqué el contenedor en el suelo y me giré para tomar en mis brazos a mi azulada musa.

– "Incluso a kilómetros de distancia, nuestros corazones seguirán unidos, mi vida." – Manifesté. – "Te amo, Lala."

– "Yo igual te amo, Aria. Cuídate."

– "Tú también."

Nos unimos en un último y apasionado beso de despedida. La sostuve con gran firmeza, como si fuera una soldado yendo a la guerra, sin saber si volvería del campo de batalla. El ósculo duró varios segundos hasta que el aire nos faltó. No deseábamos despedirnos, pero el saber que nos veríamos de nuevo nos daba ánimos. Observando fijamente sus inmortales y gloriosos ojos dorados, le ofrecí una plena sonrisa, diciéndole adiós silenciosamente. Ella contestó con el mismo gesto y afirmó suavemente con la cabeza. Con eso, tomé la caja con mis pertenencias y me traslade a la parte trasera del vehículo, hallando a una concentrada Dyne en su lectura, con un contenedor a su lado. Le di un último vistazo a la dullahan, colocando mi mano derecha en el centro de mi pecho, en señal de juramento. Ella hizo lo mismo, sosteniendo la _Edelweiss_ que colgaba de su cuello. Así, cerré las puertas del transporte, recargándome en la pared de la furgoneta, vibrando cuando Zombina arrancó el motor. Suspiré; Sólo seis días para salir de esta. No será fácil, pero no voy a rendirme.

– "E imaginar que esa azulosa era peor que una adolescente gótica sociópata." – Mencionó la pelirroja conductora. – "Debiste verla cuando llegó a las oficinas, araña. Si no nos amenazaba con tomar nuestras almas con su verborrea, su oxidada guadaña lo haría por ella. Intentamos quitársela, pero entonces se comportaba más agresiva. Suerte que Doppel estaba ahí para aplacarla."

– "Lo sé, ella me contó sobre ello. Lamenta haberse comportado de tan pésima manera."

– "Que bien, la muy valentona casi me arruina el cabello con esa dalla." – Paró para permitir el paso a un grupo de peatones. – "Y ahora, ¿Qué hiciste para volverla esa melosa chica de hace un momento? ¿Le inyectaste veneno afrodisiaco o algo así?"

– "Solamente fue un poco de amor y magia lésbica arácnida." – Bromeé. – "Honestamente, ni yo me creo que haya conquistado a un diamante tan brillante como ella. Supongo gasté toda mi suerte en tan descabellada hazaña y por eso el infortunio siempre me persigue."

– "¿Eso crees? Yo no soy la que tiene también a la rapaz detrás de mi exoesqueleto, casanova." – Me miró con mueca burlona desde el retrovisor, acelerando nuevamente. – "¿Acaso planeas iniciar tu propio harén sáfico?"

– "Por supuesto. ¿Quieres unirte?"

– "¡Ja! Ni que fuera como esa degenerada de Redguard." – Refutó con una carcajada. – "¿Qué me dices de la mantisita? Pasarán mucho tiempo juntas después de todo."

– "No me gustan las empusas."

– "Oh, vamos, no son tan malas. Esta se portará muy _tsundere_ , pero con algo de tiempo sus verdes ojitos también se iluminarán por ti."

La aludida espetó un poco sutil bufido y acercó el libro a su cara, aporreando el suelo con su pie. Dudo que intentara alzar la voz a su superior, pero me alejé un poco por si perdía los estribos. La zombi continuó riendo y desistió de indagar más en el tema, cosa que agradecí. Quizás porque no era de su incumbencia o no deseaba hacer más preguntas incómodas, pero al menos yo no tendría que revelar que de hecho, sí, intentaba un trío con la arpía y la irlandesa. Por supuesto que, Nikos no era parte del plan. No es que ella no sea atractiva o algo por el estilo, incluso diría que es muy hermosa, pero no albergo alguna clase de sentimiento romántico hacia la iracunda griega. A veces me pregunto si el regresar de la muerte provoca una desinhibición de la lengua, como lo demuestra esta pelirroja bocona. Al menos me tranquiliza que continúe con su plan de manejar con normalidad, quizás Smith es mala influencia o está conteniendo sus impulsos destructivos para cuando nos graduemos. Ninguna opción es muy alentadora e ignoro por qué demonios sigo pensando en tan absurdo argumento; Tal vez porque el comentario de Zombina tensó el ambiente (¡aún más!) entre la pelinegra y yo. Detrás de ese libro, puedo sentir la furia concentrándose, y en verdad que es intimidante. ¡Rápido, Jaëgersturm! ¡Piensa en cosas bonitas! ¡Ve a tu lugar feliz!

 _Suaves glúteos..._

Ah, eso siempre me calma. Serenando mi temple (y elevando mi temperatura) gracias a los relajantes poderes del perfecto y pachoncito posterior de mi chica, arribamos a la residencia Honda. Ahí, me bajé para ayudar a la falconiforme con sus posesiones y de paso saludar a Yuuko, que tenía tiempo sin ver. Luego de un amistoso estrechón de manos a la casera y un breve intercambio de saludos entre ella y la muerta viviente, metimos otra caja al interior del automóvil. La hospedadora de la castaña se dio el tiempo de aconsejar a su inquilina antes de que ella abordara.

– "Cetania, ¿empacaste tu cepillo de dientes?" – Interrogó la preocupada chica. – "¿Y también el resto de tu ropa?"

– "Sí…" – Replicó la susodicha con desgano.

– "¿No omitiste tus pantis?"

– "No…"

– "¿Te aseguraste de que estén limpias y de que no tengan agujeros ni raja de canela?"

– "Sí…"

– "¿Quieres que te preste un par por si las dudas?"

– "No…"

– "¿Llevas una bufanda, por si hace frío? ¿Y tu crema para los hematomas?"

– "Sí…"

– "¿Segura que no necesitas una tienda de campaña, cantimplora y brújula?"

– "No, mamá…"

– "¿No olvidas algo importante?"

– "¡Argh! ¡¿Qué?!"

– "Mi abrazo de despedida."

– "Ugh, bien…"

Después de un achuchón entre ambas, una irritada americana se apresuró a subir al transporte.

– "¡Aria, asegúrate que se comporte debidamente!" – Me sugirió la anfitriona. – "¡Y que se asee correctamente! ¡La última vez se pasó días sin usar desodorante!"

– "¡Yuuko!" – Vociferó la arpía, sonrojada.

– "¡Que se coma sus vegetales! ¡Se ha vuelto muy melindrosa!"

– "¡Yuuko!"

– "¡Y cuida que no se esconda cuando llueva! ¡Le tiene miedo a los rayos!"

– "¡Zombina, acelera!" – Ordenó la arpía, ruborizada a más no poder.

– "Espera, que tu mami aún no termina." – Contestó la zombi, entretenida.

– "¡Argh!" – La rapaz hundió su cara en sus alas.

Pasados alrededor de una veintena de consejos de última hora, que se hubieran convertido en centenar si la agente de MON no se hubiera apiadado de la rapaz, la mujer con heterocromía, ostentando una enorme sonrisa burlona que hasta Dyne compartía, nos llevó de vuelta a la bulliciosa capital. La castaña continuaba apenada y con su rostro hundido en sus coloridas alas. La acerqué a mí, para calmarla, rodeándome ella con sus extremidades emplumadas.

– "¿Estás bien, halconcita?" – Le pregunté susurrando, acariciando su cabellera.

– "Ugh, te dije que ni Palakya era tan fastidiosa como mi casera."

– "Yuuko lo hace porque le importas, pajarita. En verdad se preocupa por ti."

– "Me siento agradecida por tanta bondad, pero puede ser agotadora en ocasiones."

– "Extrañarás eso cuando estemos bajo el estrés de la batalla. Incluso yo echaba de menos a mi abuela en esos largos meses de entrenamiento en la academia policiaca."

– "Supongo tienes razón, flaca." – Suspiró. – "Somos afortunadas de contar con hogares llenos de amor, ¿cierto?"

– "Completamente de acuerdo." – Le di palmaditas a su espalda. – "Por cierto, ¿Qué ha dicho ella de nuestra relación? Creo que en este punto, el planeta entero lo sabe."

– "Si te soy sincera, nunca le he preguntado y ella no ha brindado el tema a la mesa. Incluso después del altercado con Lala, ella únicamente se preocupó por verme recuperada y no ahondó en el asunto." – Descansó su cabeza en mi pecho. – "Quizás piense que eso es algo entre nosotras dos… O tres, para ser específicas. De cualquier manera, estoy segura que ella me avalaría incondicionalmente, así como yo la apoyo en su romance con Mio."

– "¿Eres feliz viviendo con ella?"

– "Claro que sí. Estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, así que comprendo perfectamente como debió sentirse estos años. Ella también era una introvertida y entre las dos nos ayudamos a darnos ánimos. Mira que la pobre nunca se imaginó tener el valor para confesarse ante su mejor amiga."

– "Le has cambiado la vida en más de una forma, Cetania." – Acaricié su rostro con suavidad. Mis guantes no impidieron sentir su tersa piel. – "Y ella a ti también, ¿sabes? Te ves mejor arreglada que cuando vivías con tu hermana, más viva."

– "Es realmente generosa. A veces siento que no merezco una anfitriona tan buena como ella."

– "Nadie se siente digna cuando la fortuna nos sonríe. Por eso dejamos pasar las oportunidades. Créeme, conozco perfectamente cómo te sientes."

– "Aún así…" – Me miró fijamente. – "Siempre me he sentido acreedora a tu amor, Aria."

– "¿Por qué no valgo mucho?" – Bromeé.

– "Porque tú me haces infinitamente valiosa." – Sonrió, mimando mi rostro. – "Y quiero serlo por siempre, a tu lado."

– "Por supuesto." – Cerré mis ojos y juntamos nuestras frentes. – "Siempre estaré contigo."

– "Te amo, Aria."

– "Y yo a ti, Cetania."

– "Joder, corten ya su maldita cursilería, ¿quieren?" – Exclamó Zombina. – "Me va a dar diabetes de tanta melcocha. Bueno, ya estoy muerta, pero me entendieron."

Nos incorporamos apenadas y sonrojadas. De la misma manera que con Lala, el mundo entero desaparece cuando estoy con la rapaz. Será hermoso e idílico tanto cariño sincero, pero deberíamos dejar de hacerlo en público, especialmente durante el trabajo. O cuando tenemos a la mantis tan cerca y con cara de querer meternos a un horno gigante. Manteniéndonos calladas y quietecitas como estatuas durante el trayecto, al llegar a Tokio, la pelirroja nos informó que pasaría a las oficinas centrales para hablar con Smith. Ahí aproveché para pedirle permiso de arreglar la MG3 de la armería, puesto que ya contaba con los repuestos.

– "Claro, no hay problema, si quieres llévatela y componla en tu cuarto." – Aceptó ella, entregándome un par de llaves. – "Ten, la primera es la de la puerta. No tardes"

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?"

– "Yo suelo guardar las mías en mi habitación." – Encogió los hombros. – "Deberías ver mi colección, creo que por ahí tengo algunas reliquias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que podrían interesarte."

– "Vaya, no sé qué decir. _Danke schön_ , Bina."

– "Hey, alguien que aprecia esas bellezas metálicas tiene todo mi apoyo." – Dijo con un pulgar arriba. – "Siempre y cuando lo hagan con absoluta responsabilidad. Recuerda, si vas a dispararlas, asegúrate de no dejar testigos con vida."

– "Erm… ¿De acuerdo?"

– "Sí, sí, soy una buena niña. Apúrate, patas flacas, que se hace tarde."

– "¡Ah! _¡Jawohl!_ "

Ofreciéndole un saludo militar a la heterocromática, la acompañé dentro del edificio hasta que nuestros caminos bifurcaron. Yo anduve raudamente por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta las conocidas puertas de la zona de tiro. Insertando la llave en la cerradura, destrabé la entrada y encendí el interruptor de la luz. Siendo recibida por el olor de la pólvora y la familiar vista de los blancos de práctica, con celeridad abrí el contenedor que albergaba a mi preciada _Maschinengewehr 3_ , alias Mugi. Apodar a nuestras armas era costumbre en la academia, ya que creaba un vínculo con nuestra herramienta de trabajo y nos obligaba a cuidar de esta con responsabilidad, según palabras de nuestra instructora. Quizás ella era la del fetiche por los artefactos, pero al menos admito que su filosofía funcionaba en cierta medida; Mi Karabiner 98k, llamada 'Karla', fue mi mejor amiga en la fuerza. Karlita y yo vigilábamos las calles de Weidmann y era mi única acompañante durante las patrullas nocturnas. También era perfecta para rascarse bajo el abdomen cuando los molestos mosquitos invadían el verano. Oh, Arachne mía, mejor aquí me detengo o comenzaré a echarla de menos. Regresando al mundo real, tomé la metálica caja con todos los accesorios de la ametralladora y regresé hasta el vehículo.

La muerta viviente nos comunicó que su jefa no nos acompañaría, puesto que necesitaba revisar los informes de la doctora Redguard sobre nuestro primer día. Oh, divina Tique, no me abandones y permitas que la extravagante de Sandy me deje mal frente a nuestras superiores. Diablos, debí haber coqueteado un poco con ella, así aseguraría una calificación favorable y-¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Sacudiendo mi sesera, me mantuve silenciosa hasta que alcanzamos nuestro destino. Nos bajamos, cada una cargando con nuestras cajas, en mi caso, más de treinta kilos, más de la mitad siendo por Mugi y todos sus aditamentos. No tenía problema alguno con todo el peso, pero las tres acordamos que la comandante de MON subiera con ellas por el elevador y nosotras tomáramos las escaleras. De esa manera, saludamos de nuevo a la amable señora Yamato y movimos las pertenencias hasta las habitaciones una vez estando arriba. La pelirroja nos participó que la acompañáramos a ella y al grupo en la cena, aceptando con gusto. Por mi parte, Cetania me invitó a auxiliarle en desempacar sus cosas, ofreciendo su ayuda para con las mías, confirmándole mi apoyo.

– "Ah, puedes poner el poster en frente de la cama, flaquita." – Sugirió. Yo tenía un afiche de Iron Maiden. – "Así el poder del heavy metal me protegerá de los malos sueños."

– "Bueno, al menos no trajiste un reproductor para hacer escándalo por todo el edificio."

– "Nah, eso para cuando regresemos a Asaka. Total, Yuuko no extrañará sus seis bocinas de 30,000 watts. Y porque no traje mis discos, los dejé sanos y salvos en casita."

– "De todas formas, veo que tuvimos la misma idea y también viajaste ligera. Aparte de esto, únicamente hay ropa."

– "Realmente no tengo mucho en sí. La mayoría de las cosas en mi habitación era de mi casera. Recuerda, soy un ave migratoria, no puedo cargar con tantas cosas. Después de todo, volar desde Montana a Hawaii y luego hasta Japón fue una verdadera odisea, con suficientes paradas para organizar un verdadero tour transpacífico. Por suerte, las vistas fueron realmente interesantes. Pasar encima del Mauna Loa es una experiencia única, especialmente bajo las estrellas. Deberías visitar la isla algún día."

– "No está mal. Después de Japón, no conozco ningún otro lugar aparte de Sparassus." – Coloqué el cartel en la pared. – "Y ya que hablamos de viajes, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir si pudieras?"

– "El norte de Europa, para ver la aurora boreal." – Respondió acomodando su ropero. – "La disfrutaba todo el tiempo en el Parque de los Glaciares, pero deseo experimentarla como los hacían los vikingos en la antigüedad. Tú sabes, sentirme como un ave de Odín bajo las luces del norte."

– "Suena realmente paradisiaco, Cetania." – Situé un par de cajitas de plástico en uno de los casilleros. – "¿Quieres saber qué lugar me encantaría visitar?"

– "Alemania. Conocer tus raíces." – Contestó sin dilación.

– "Ni siquiera era un reto." – Me reí. – "Pero aparte de eso, me gustaría conocer Brasil."

– "Aún estás embobada con esas sensuales demonios del concierto, ¿verdad, calenturienta?"

– "En verdad que soy predecible."

– "Eres todo un libro abierto, flaca. Pero comparto tu opinión, la tierra del Amazonas sería una fantástica aventura. ¿En la luna de miel?"

– "Trato hecho. ¿Cuántas deliciosas brasileiras para la orgía ceremonial?"

– "Tres, una para cada agujero disponible."

Me alegro que nadie esté ahí para oírnos hablar de manera tan vulgar. Pero no soy hipócrita, uso lenguaje más soez cuando intimo con la irlandesa.

– "¿Dónde hallaríamos espacio para doce personas, pajarraca?"

– "Practica tus tablas de multiplicar, araña tonta. Dos más seis equivale a ocho." – Entrecerró sus ojos. – "Espera, no estarás incluyendo a esa maldita pitufo, ¿o sí?"

– "¿Tú qué crees?"

– "¡ _Oh, fuck no_! Si no quiero a esa loca junto a ti, mucho menos a sus manos cerca de mis cositas. Olvídalo, se cancela todo, _game over_ , dormirás en el sofá por toda la eternidad."

– "Bleh, y eso que accediste a las otras." – Torcí la boca

– "Soy alérgica a las dullahan. Pero hablando de molestias azuladas, ¿cómo le fue a esa decapitada en su primer día de trabajo?"

– "¿Por qué el repentino interés?"

– "Para ayudar a decidir a Mio si debe despedirla o solamente a rebajarla a quien lava el retrete en la mazmorra."

– "Siento destruir tus malvados planes, dictadora emplumada, pero mi hermosa segadora se ha ganado el favor de su jefa y ha influenciado en la selección gastronómica disponible. A este paso ella se volverá la mayor fuente de ingresos de la buena de Aizawa."

– "Ay sí, esa enana es la muy salsa. Publicidad más falsa que la palabra de un político." – Hizo mueca molesta. – "En fin, me parece que ya acabamos aquí. _Thanks, Blondie_."

– "Un placer, pajarucha. ¿Vienes a mi habitación?"

– "Por supuesto. ¿Es la ropa necesaria?"

– "Sólo si deseas despertar con el trasero flagelado."

– "Uy, que agresiva." – Alzó las cejas. – "Por suerte traje la máscara y la mordaza de bola. Castígueme, Ama, he sido una niña muy mala."

Volteé los ojos, ignorando sus provocaciones. En el fondo las disfruto, pero ahora no era momento para distraerse con sus insinuaciones. Ya en mi cuarto, desempacamos la ropa y mis demás objetos personales. Fue ahí que la castaña se topó con la fotografía enmarcada de Lala.

– " _Oh, my goddess…_ " – Expresó con el cuadro en sus alas. – "¿En verdad esa azulosa fue hasta el centro para retratarse?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes donde se la tomó?"

– "Solía hacer entregas ahí cuando era mensajera. Infinidad de estudios fotográficos con acceso a liminales. Además, la etiqueta detrás del cuadro lo evidencia." – Explicó, volviendo a echarle una ojeada. – "Bien, lo admito; Ella sabe lucir ese condenado atuendo."

– "Oh, gracias. Me alegra que reconozcas el buen gusto. De hecho, está basado en el de las WAVES americanas."

– "Bromeas." – Me miró incrédula. – " _Damn_ , estás hablando en serio. ¿Cómo aceptó vestir algo proveniente de la patria de su rival?"

– "La ropa es inocente de los conflictos entre los habitantes de sus lugares de origen. Y para demostrarte como presumir correctamente un uniforme."

– "Esto no se queda así, flaca. Voy a conseguirme uno y te enseñaré como lo hace una gloriosa nativa de la tierra de la libertad."

– "¿En verdad? Nah, sólo estás alardeando."

– "¡Ya verás! ¡Me veré tan genial que me entregarán medallas por ser tan fulgurantemente resplandeciente y me pedirás matrimonio en el acto! ¡Se te humedecerán tanto los calzones que necesitarás salvavidas!"

Excelente, la arpía ha caído en la trampa. Froté mis manos mentalmente cual si fuera una villana de caricatura y proseguí fantaseando sobre que atavío marcial sería perfecto para la falconiforme. Mientras continuaba en mi mundo imaginario, acomodamos todo en cuestión de minutos. Ya que no contaba con algún mueble que no fueran los casilleros, tuve que colgar la foto de la irlandesa en la pared, junto a mi cama. La rapaz me facilitó un clavo y martillo, alegando que Honda es demasiado insistente cuando se trata de estar preparada para cualquier incidente. Bueno, en esta ocasión, la casera tuvo razón. Mi ventana aún estaba rota, gracias a cierta pajarita que se hizo la inocente cuando se lo recordé. Ella contraatacó con la apasionada noche que provocó la ruptura del cristal y dejé que la conversación terminará ahí. Decidí dejar la reparación de Mugi para mañana, cuando tuviera mejor luz que el foco en el techo y acceso a un lugar donde probarla. Confieso que sólo quería tenerla cuanto antes, pero veré si puedo colocarla en el estante para presumir.

– "Hey, _Blondie_." – Habló mi amiga. – "Ya que estamos en el tema de los retratos, Yuuko me regaló esto."

Ella me mostró un lindo collar de doradas cadenas y decorado en el centro por un rojo corazón. Abrió la diminuta figura y reveló espacio para dos fotografías pequeñas.

– "Es hermoso. Me gusta el acabado en brillantina cromada." – Opiné. – "¿Quieres mi foto, pajarita?"

– "Para llevarte siempre en el lugar más importante." – Sonrió.

– "Por supuesto. Tan pronto me haga con una, te la daré."

– " _Thanks._ "

Ya finalizadas, llegó la hora de cenar y junto con Dyne, nos reunimos con el resto del equipo. Las cuatro integrantes de MON se encontraban ya degustando sus alimentos y nos servimos rápido para sentarnos a lado de ellas y unirnos en la charla. Aparte de las burlas de Zombina sobre nuestros despliegues de amor a costa de nuestra tranquilidad y la paciencia de la mantis, sin contar los regaños que Manako y Tionisha le proveyeron a su pelirroja compañera, platicamos de cosas triviales y algunas relacionadas con la profesión. La muerta viviente fue la primera en relatar (y jactarse) de como liberó al menos diez rehenes durante un asalto al banco. La cíclope y la ogresa se encargaron de desmentir las exageraciones de la fantasiosa historia, para disgusto de la zombi. En medio de una corrección entre la comandante y la francotiradora sobre el crédito del disparo final que desarmó al líder criminal, una hasta ahora indiferente Doppel esbozó una sorpresiva sonrisa al notar a la más reciente visitante.

– "Kuroko, volviste." – Se apresuró a recibir a la agente. – "¿Postergaste el trabajo para mañana?"

– "Hola, Doppel." – Le dio un abrazo a la cambiaformas. – "El jefe me permitió salir temprano. Lo sé, ni yo me esperaba tal generosidad del estoico Kurobayashi."

– "Su esposa debe estar de visita. O quizás ya se encontró otra." – Rió la Abismal. – "¿Pasarás la noche aquí?"

– "Por eso vine. ¿Cuidaste bien mi cuarto?"

– "Siempre lo hago."

– "Te lo agradezco. ¿Algo bueno en el menú?"

– " _¡Hauptmann!_ " – Alcé mi mano. – "¡Hay un excelente estofado de…!"

Me detuve al instante cuando la mirada asesina de la peliblanca me paralizó la respiración. La coordinadora colocó una mano en el hombro de su subordinada para calmarle y devolverme la posesión de mis pulmones. _Scheisse_ , esos ojos dorados tornándose rojos de furia son más efectivos y contundentes que cualquier clase de bala. Regresé mi atención hacia mi comida.

– "Nunca interrumpan sus conversaciones, chicas." – Musitó Tio, inusualmente seria. – "Doppel es muy estricta con el control de la participación en sus discusiones."

– "¿Alguna razón en especial?" – Preguntó Dyne, igual de intimidada.

– "Así es ella." – Contestó Manako con la vocecita más baja que de costumbre. – "Las Abismales son posesivas por naturaleza."

– "Ya deberías saberlo, araña." – Acotó Zombina, meneando y tomando su bebida. – "Te besuqueas con una, ¿o no?"

– "Lala no es tan draconiana." – Respondí, moviendo mi tenedor en el plato.

– "Esa pelea entre ella y la emplumada dice otra cosa, patas largas." – Se rió sardónicamente. – "Termina tu cena y deja a esas dos en paz, ¿quieres?"

Asintiendo, proseguí con el platillo. La cambiaformas y Smith compartieron una mesa aparte, charlando sobre cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia. Era de las pocas veces en la que la misteriosa chica flotante mostraba algo más que aburrimiento. Acabando de deglutir y de desearnos las buenas noches, regresamos a nuestras recámaras. La castaña aprovechó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla que regresé con gusto. También vi a la cambiaformas invitando a Smith a revisar lo que supuse era el cuarto de la agente, pero opté por no seguir pensando en ello, no deseaba que Doppel me enviara a la dimensión Abismal por hacer suposiciones ridículas entre ellas dos. Y tampoco quería tener horribles imágenes en mi cabeza o conjeturar absurdas boberías, suficiente tengo con mis propias locuras y disparates que me brotan como salpullido en el cerebro. Demonios, la amenazadora mirada de la doppelgänger me dejó la sesera hecha un caos.

Ya adentro de mi aposento, eché una ojeada a mi MG3. El reloj marcaba que aún contaba con tiempo suficiente para al menos pulimentar mi arma. Dispuesta a lustrar mi herramienta, la saqué de su contenedor y tomando el pañuelo y líquido abrillantador incluidos, me dispuse a bruñir a Mugi cuidadosamente. Colocándola con cuidado en el suelo, extendiendo su bípode y dejándola reposar para tomarle una foto con mi teléfono, la desarmé y comencé el oneroso y exhaustivo proceso de limpieza. Empezando por el cuerpo de la ametralladora, rocié algo de líquido en la tela y firmemente la restregué en la carcasa metálica. Seguí por el mango del pistolete y la culata hasta la bocacha apagallamas y los lugares más intrincados, asegurándome de no perder ningún detalle. Por suerte el fresco de la ventana rota evitó que sudara en tan laboriosa tarea. Pero, incluso si era tardado y cansado, disfrutaba el darle mantenimiento a tales artefactos. Era de mis actividades favoritas en la academia y me permitía el pensar el gran trabajo que se llevaba al diseñar y crear las intrincadas partes que juntas formaban tan precisas y mortales herramientas de batalla.

Con un hisopo especial, agregué lubricante a las piezas mecánicas internas y continué quitando la mugre. La pobre Mugi no había visto acción por un buen tiempo y requería mi amor Sparassediano para regresarle la alegría a su germana cubierta. Ay, Arachne mía, de nuevo me refiero a un objeto inanimado como una persona. O estoy loca o en verdad tengo una extraña atracción hacia mi ametralladora. Bueno, le puse nombre y le doy palmaditas de vez en cuando, como si fuera una niña pequeña, así que creo que sólo soy una fetichista demente. Perfecto, si Lala o Cetania llegaran a rechazarme, siempre puedo contar con mi MG3 para hacerme compañía. ¿Es legal casarse con un arma?

Sí, definitivamente perdí la cabeza.

Después de una extenuante hora de lustrar metal y quitar suciedad, mis manos se encontraban llenas de manchitas de aceite y demás impuridades. Suerte usaba guantes, pero necesitaría unos especiales para esta clase de tareas. Con mi herramienta ya rechinando de limpia, era hora de agregar el toque final. Abrí la caja proveniente de mi patria y tomé uno de los prístinos cañones de repuesto. Si bien era completamente nuevo, también le ofrecí un buen trato lubricando las ánimas con el higienizador de serpiente y dejándolo aún más brillante. Abrí la recámara de la carcasa y con cuidado coloqué la pieza. Cerré el seguro y satisfecha, admiré mi trabajo. Sonreí, afirmando con mi cabeza; Ya estaba lista para la guerra.

Tomé la ametralladora, observando ese alargado cuerpo color negro y su resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna. Aunque estaba descargada, pesaba más de diez kilos y el tamaño podría hacerla incómoda para disparar establemente sin usar el soporte, pero para una arachne, eso no era problema. Como dije anteriormente y demostré con la CETME Ameli, poseo la fuerza y anatomía necesaria para manejar mi arma con extrema precisión y eficiencia. Sintiéndome como una miembro de la Wehrmacht, posé con la MG3, realizando diferentes y varias de estas, simulando combate o simplemente luciendo imponente. No tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero mi sombra reflejada en la pared era una buena indicadora de mi entusiasmo. Me alegro que nadie estuviera presente para reírse de una araña creyéndose la próxima heroína militar. Ya terminada mi estrafalaria sesión de teatro solitario, le di un pequeño y sonoro beso a mi hermosa belleza de acero.

– "¡Ah! ¡A ti también te amo, Mugi!" – Declaré, abrazándola. – "¡Tú y yo jamás nos separaremos, mi linda, mi querida! ¡Mi… preciosa!"

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm!" – Vociferó Dyne desde el otro lado. – "¡Ya déjame dormir!"

En verdad necesitamos paredes más gruesas.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Oh, meine Göttin!_ ¡Ya superamos las 300,000 palabras! ¡Yay! *Arroja confeti* *Dispara H &K MG4 al aire* *Mata a pajarito y esconde la evidencia bajo la alfombra*

Bueno, parece poca cosa, pero agregar cien mil desde el capítulo veintisiete no ha sido sencillo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, mentiría si dijera que no he disfrutado plasmar la historia de mi querida arachne germana. Y con gusto añadiré otras cien mil más si fuera necesario, porque adoro escribir este disparatado relato, y espero ustedes también continúen disfrutando el leerlo.

En fin, aquí me extendí un poquito para ofrecer varios diálogos y monólogos entre los personajes más importantes para Aria: Lala, Cetania y Rachnera. Las tres han sido el trípode en el que la alemana siempre ha podido apoyarse y por ello quise celebrarlo para este momento especial. Igual deseaba mostrar que aunque Jaëgersturm difícilmente se siente valiosa (cosa que la arpía también expresó sentir personalmente), ella es muy importante para quienes la conocen. Y ya sea con amor romántico o platónico, no cabe duda que esas cuatro se estiman de gran manera. Además, era perfecta oportunidad para revelar uno de los lados más secretos de la tejedora.

Oh, y sí, este episodio y el anterior corren paralelos con el capítulo treinta y seis, donde Smith recuerda su pasado. Sólo aviso por si quedaban algunas dudas de la continuidad. Mi mente es así de desordenada, descuiden.

Pero ya me extendí demasiado, así que aquí me despido. Aprovecho para enviar un saludo a los compañeros **Arconte** y **Alther** , a cuyas historias referencié. ¡Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y siguen conmigo en esta aventura! ¡Al igual que las chicas, ojalá lleguemos todos juntos hasta el final!

 _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	39. No es fácil confiar

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy yo, el tipo que al que no deseaban leer de nuevo, Tarmo Flake!

Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo: Cuando planeo escribir algo en concreto, me surgen más ideas y termino extendiéndome más allá de lo programado. Pero, aunque sé que 99% de ellas son terribles, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Y, hey, tengo que sacarle provecho a este mugroso teclado. Me habrán estafado con el precio y las letras ya ni se notan, pero no hay de otra. Así que comencemoSSS-¡Ya se trabó de nuevo esta porquería!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena no escribe porque para eso tiene esclavos!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 39**

* * *

 _Ob's stürmt oder schneit…_

Ah, nada como despertar con el _Panzerlied_ , el famoso himno de los tanques que la _Wehrmacht_ usaba cuando sus imponentes corceles de acero cabalgaban por las llanuras de Europa, aplastando al enemigo bajo sus imparables orugas y reduciendo a nimias cenizas con sus cañones a quienes todavía osaban hacerles frente. Los ejércitos actuales aún lo usan, como el Surcoreano, el Brasileño y hasta el Chileno, adaptando su singular y pegadiza melodía a los estándares actuales. Para una descendiente de auténticos guerreros germanos y amante de los blindados, tal canción es la mejor manera de empezar el día.

Claro, el reloj con forma de Tiger I que Cetania me regaló no arrasará ciudades, combatirá al adversario o incluso reproducirá la música en algo que no sea una versión monoaural de ocho bits debido a que… Bueno, es un tanquecito de plástico hecho en China y que funciona con las baterías del conejito rosado que sale en la televisión, no uno real. Eso y porque el pobre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer uso de su peculiar alarma, ya que en lugar del electrónico sonido para anunciar que la mañana comenzaba, fui alertada por una muy gritona y molesta gnómida latina.

– "¡Ya les cayó la riata voladora, pendejas!" – Zahirió Titania con sus floridos coloquialismos y entrando de una patada. – "¡'Ora sí les voy a dar un levantón! ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡De tomates a diamantes!"

– " _Scheisse…_ " – Me quejé con la cara hundida en la almohada. – "No otra vez…"

– "¡De pie, güera machorra!" – Las patadas se tornaron hacia mí. – "¡Rápido, pinche marimacha huevona!"

– "¡Ay, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Ya deténgase, Instructora!" – Me levanté para escapar de sus duros pies, cubiertos por una especie de roca y más dolorosos que botas militares. – "¡Pero le advierto que tengo una MG3 y no dudaré en us-AY, MAMÁ ARAÑA!"

Ignoro cómo, dónde y por qué, pero de alguna desquiciada manera Jättelund se había hecho con una Heckler & Koch MG4 y empuñó el masivo cañón de esta en mi dirección. Por unos efímeros milisegundos, pensé que usaría de nuevo su técnica de aterrorizarme con balas de salva, pero al ver el primer proyectil salir expulsado del arma y crear un negruzco hoyo en el colchón de mi cama, supe que la demente estaba usando munición demasiado real. Mi primera reacción fue hacerme con Mugi antes que esta psicópata me enviara al reino de Hades, pero con una tasa de tiro a más de ochocientos disparos por minuto, no podía moverme sin ser atravesada por 5.56 milímetros de plomo y metal en cualquier dirección. Mientras observaba los humeantes casquillos vacíos flotar en el aire y el resto de la cinta en el tambor desintegrarse a velocidad astronómicamente elevada, me comprimí nuevamente en una bolita de quitina ocre y posiblemente orina por el gigantesco terror que experimentaba. El eco del continuo traquido retumbaba por toda la habitación y los fulminantes fogonazos iluminaban el área como bengalas de emergencia, sin mencionar que cegaban por completo a mis seis ojos, incluso cerrados.

Pasaron varios, demasiados, tensos segundos donde me continuaba preguntando en qué lugar había conseguido tan resistente herramienta de muerte, puesto que el fuego sostenido por tanto tiempo, incluso para la ametralladora más avanzada y de última generación, era cosa insólita. Ni siquiera mi Mugi sería capaz de prolongada descarga de balas sin que el cañón alcanzara el rojo vivo y la recámara alimentadora fallara por sobrecalentamiento. Al final, el tambor de tela donde residían los proyectiles para suplir a la hambrienta arma quedó vacío, dejando únicamente una humeante bocacha, decenas de cartuchos usados regados por el suelo y una extremadamente azarada arachne, temblando por su frágil bienestar físico y mental. La híbrida _jötunn_ tomó entonces otra cinta adicional y sin dilación recargó su herramienta, en cuestión de eficientes segundos, apuntándome de nuevo.

– "Yo la tengo más grande." – Pronunció con pétrea mirada y una calma a punto de explotar. – "Ahora, vete a lavar tu sucio trasero y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿nos entendimos?"

– " _Jawohl…_ " – Musité.

– "A chingar su madre, araña…" – Ordenó.

No entiendo la mitad de sus dicterios regionales, pero era obvio que deseaba que me moviera y obedecí sin pensarlo dos veces. Saliendo de su vista y del rango de su MG4, me dirigí a las regaderas, acompañada de una somnolienta Cetania y una apresurada Dyne. Parece que a la única que despiertan con balazos es a mí. Agradeciendo sardónicamente el ser tan especial, me uní a mis aliadas bajo las duchas, aseándonos y vistiéndonos con nuestros uniformes de batalla, todo en tiempo récord. Bueno, era un alivio que nuestros atavíos ya se encontraran limpios y disponibles en una canasta junto a nuestro casillero, porque cuando los dejamos en la base del ejército parecían un collage impresionista por tantas manchas de colores. Eso me recordó que aún desconocía si mi atuendo de las _SturmSchütze_ también se hallaba lavado. Lo investigaría después de llenar mi estómago. Tanto Smith como el resto de MON se hallaban desayunando plácidamente y nos dieron la bienvenida. Platicamos bajo los primeros rayos del ambarino sol que se filtraban por la terraza, discutiendo el resto del programa de entrenamiento.

– "Infiltración y Neutralización." – Confirmó Titania, devorando una ensalada césar. – "Nikos, tú y Jaëgersturm ya deben estar familiarizadas con tales técnicas, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, Señora." – Corroboré hundiendo mi tenedor en mi pollo con salsa. Comienza a gustarme. – "Aunque en mi caso, la parte de neutralizar era literal; No capturábamos rehenes, los eliminábamos."

– "Igual." – Dijo la empusa, tomando una gaseosa.

– "Bueno, será lo mismo, pero menos letal en la práctica. Afortunadamente con eso ya ahorramos gran parte del trabajo." – Aclaró la gnomo. – "Cetania, eso significa que trabajaré enfocándome exclusivamente en ti. Necesito seguir puliendo esas habilidades de asesina nata."

– "Uhm, gracias, Instructora." – Agradeció la arpía, degustando un par de huevos. – "Pero si usted se concentrará en mi persona, ¿Quién asistirá a mis compañeras?"

– "Hey, pajarita, ¿acaso estamos pintadas o algo así?" – Preguntó Zombina, con la boca llena de carne.

– "Bina-san, cuide sus modales." – Le reprendió tímidamente Manako.

– "Sí, mamá." – Tragó la pelirroja. – "Como decía, para eso estamos aquí. Nosotras instruiremos a la araña y la mantis. Tendrán la oportunidad de aprender de las mejores, ¿no es genial?"

– "Nos sentimos honradas." – Ofrecí una reverencia. – "Ahora, no deseo menospreciar el talento de la instructora Jättelund, ¿pero por qué no haber hecho eso desde el principio?"

– "Porque era necesario estudiarlas juntas para decidir el curso de acción a tomar." – Se hizo con la palabra Smith, comiendo en la mesa contigua, junto a Doppel. – "Tú y Dyne pueden ser adiestradas de manera regular, pero Cetania necesitará uno especial y únicamente Titania posee los conocimientos para tal tarea. Eso ya era obvio desde el principio, pero necesitábamos confirmarlo en la práctica. Ahora que sabemos cómo proceder, garantizo que la eficacia del entrenamiento aumentará considerablemente. Además, así evitamos que nos asignen más aburridas tareas oficinescas, ya me harté de tantos papeles."

A pesar de la evasión de responsabilidad de Kuroko, su punto era válido. Bueno, no puedo quejarme, trabajar al lado de las actuales estrellas era una excelente idea. Estoy segura que sus métodos no serán tan despiadados ni crueles como los de la demente de rosados cabellos. Comienzo a temer por la integridad de la rapaz, pero confío en su resistencia y voluntad para salir adelante. Terminando de comer, solicité permiso para llevar a Mugi al entrenamiento y volverla mi arma insignia. Tanto la coordinadora como la mexicana aceptaron y alegremente fui a recogerla. Luego de lavar mis dientes, tomé la bella y pulida ametralladora del estante, admiré su metálico cuerpo brillante y le di unas palmaditas. Asegurándome de que poseyera todo lo necesario en su lugar, la colgué en mi hombro derecho. Entonces, me dirigí hasta el radiante retrato de mi Lala, cuidándome fielmente a lado de la cama, con su cálida sonrisa expresando la pequeña felicidad que sentía yo en ese momento y besé con ternura su imagen, dejando la marca de mis labios en el vidrio.

– "Lucharé por ti, _Spatzi_." – Le dije a la chica de la pared. – " _Ich liebe dich. Für immer._ "

Golpeando el centro de mi pecho con mi puño, la señal de juramento y respeto militar en mi nación, salí del cuarto. Ahí, me encontré con una joven nekomata de unos veinte años, la menor de las nietas de la señora Yamato, quien me saludó. Cargaba con una torre de ropa doblada en sus brazos, entre ellas mi oscuro uniforme, envuelto cuidadosamente en una bolsa plástica, al igual que la otra vestimenta, la que Smith nos obsequió. Ya que la enorme montaña de tela, que seguramente también incluía los atuendos de MON, parecía demasiado para la pobre gatita, le ayudé tomando mis pertenencias y la mitad de su encargo.

– "¡Oh, gracias, amiga!" – Sonrió la felina de pelaje naranja. – "Pero no es necesario que se moleste, yo puedo con toda la ropa. Además, es mi trabajo."

– "No es molestia alguna." – Acoté. – "Además, ayudar a la ciudadanía es mi trabajo."

– "Bueno, si usted insiste." – Soltó una risita. – "Se lo agradezco, agente."

– "Aún no lo soy, pero espero obtener tal título cuando esto acabe." – Logré liberar una mano y ofrecérsela. – "Llámame Aria."

– "Gusto en conocerte formalmente, Aria." – La estrechó. – "Soy Kanna."

– "Un placer, Kanna. Permíteme dejar mis trapos en mi habitación y enseguida regreso."

– "Vale, mientras le entregaré la perteneciente a la señorita grillo."

– "No te confundas, chica; Dyne es una empusa, y una muy gruñona."

– "Oh, sí, ya veo."

Depositando mi vestuario encima de mi cama (toda agujereada gracias a esa maldita enana), regresé para auxiliar a la gatita a entregarle el resto de las residentes. Ella se retiró del cuarto de Nikos, junto a la habitante de dicha recámara. La griega cargaba parte de la tanda de la nekomata y, en un acto insólito, me ofreció una muy sutil sonrisa y una levísima afirmación con la cabeza al verme. Devolviéndole el gesto, la joven Yamato nos indicó que yo tenía la de la halcón, así que toqué la puerta de la mencionada y esta me recibió.

– "Se supone que tu deberías entregar una pizza y yo usar solamente una bata." – Mencionó la americana, haciendo alusión al cliché más conocido de las películas para adultos. No pregunten como sé esas cosas. – "Da igual, ¿te seduzco ahora o después, flaquita?"

– "Deja de ver cochinadas y toma tus trapos, pajarraca."

– "Uy que genio, pero gracias, guapa." – Agarró sus posesiones. – "¿Por qué el repentino cambio de profesión?"

– "Proteger y servir, linda, está en nuestro juramento implícito."

– "Bueno, sí que eres una justiciera ejemplar. ¿Tienen espacio para un par de alas extra?"

– "Ya me han ayudado lo suficiente, señorita arpía." – Acotó Kanna. – "No se moleste."

– "Tranquila, minina, lo hago con gusto." – Tomó el resto del montón de la felina. – "Puedes llamarme Cetania."

– "Kanna, es un placer."

Y así, el trío liderado por Yamato se encargó de entregar los relucientes atuendos a sus respectivas dueñas, algo sorprendidas pero complacidas de vernos apoyar a quienes nos hospedan. Esa es la esencia de una unidad como la nuestra, después de todo. La nekomata nos agradeció a las tres y después, juntas bajamos las escaleras hasta la furgoneta, no sin antes despedirnos de la señora Yamato y otra de sus nietas. Ya en el transporte, conducido por Titania y sin la presencia de la doctora Redguard, todo transcurrió sin novedades. Bueno, excepto que la gnómida ordenó a la griega que la acompañara en el asiento del copiloto. Ignoro porque tal petición, ya que atrás hay más que espacio suficiente para todas, pero no soy nadie para cuestionar los mandatos de nuestra superior. Yo continuaba acariciando a mi arma, echándole vistazos de vez en cuando. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la falconiforme.

– "Comienzo a creer que esa cosa se está volviendo mi nueva rival." – Bromeó ella. – "Pareces niña con juguete nuevo."

– "Lo es." – Retruqué con una mueca burlona. – "Aún nos falta dormir juntas, pero eso será hasta después de conocernos mejor."

– "¿Puedo preguntar el porqué ese vehemente apego por un pedazo de acero?"

– "Y aleación de polímeros." – Aclaré, alzando el dedo.

– "Sí, sí…"

– "Bueno, el cargar con una ametralladora era símbolo que inspiraba respeto en Sparassus. Son armas de apoyo y generalmente van montadas en vehículos o sobre trípodes. Los soldados comunes usaban rifles de asalto y demás artilugios de fuego automático, pero sólo las tropas de élite tenían permitido el tenerlas como herramienta principal." – Expliqué, con algo de admiración en mi tono de voz. – "Ser asignada con cualquier variante de la mítica MG42 significaba que habías dominado el arte de las armas cortas. Era como recibir una medalla capaz de callarle la boca a cualquiera que dudara de tu destreza. Quizás yo aún no me haya ganado ese derecho, pero estoy dispuesta a demostrar que soy digna de emplearla con honor."

– "Woah..." – Expresó la rapaz. – "Sí que es asunto serio para ustedes, arañitas."

– "Además, no puedes negar que una arachne cazadora alemana con una ametralladora es una vista simplemente gloriosa." – Proclamé, posando como una estrella de cine de acción. – "Lo llevo en la sangre, pajarita."

– "Estás loca, rubia." – Rió. – "Pero te lo concedo, luces genial con ella."

– " _Danke, Süsse._ "

Arribamos hasta el campo y sin nada fuera de lo normal, nos dirigimos hacia la zona que habían preparado para nosotras. Ya que entramos por la parte trasera y no el centro de información pública como la vez anterior, no pude admirar los artilugios bélicos, para mi decepción. Tampoco el dúo que conformaban la presidencia del club de fans virtual de la castaña se hizo presente, así que simplemente caminamos en silencio hacia un alto edificio sin color, evidentemente para prácticas, de cinco pisos de altura. Noté que Titania veía el lugar con una mirada algo enigmática, pero cambió su expresión al darse cuenta de que yo estaba conjeturándolo. Quizás le recordó a algo o simplemente planeaba nuevas formas de torturar a la pobre falconiforme. Sea como sea, mientras la arpía se despidió para ser instruida por la gnómida en otra zona, nosotras reabastecimos nuestras armas con munición de pintura, cosa que me obligaría a otra ardua sesión de limpieza para la pobre Mugi, y Zombina se ofreció como nuestra tutora en las maniobras de inserción táctica. Ya que tanto la pelinegra como yo estábamos familiarizadas con tales métodos, a la zombi sólo le quedó designar a Nikos como la comandante para el ejercicio y corregirnos nuestras faltas, que no eran pocas.

– "Estás muerta, mantis." – Anunció la pelirroja, apuntando su dedo como si fuera un arma a la cabeza de la empusa. – "¿Cuál es la regla principal?"

– "Cubrir las esquinas, Señora." – Respondió una avergonzada Dyne. – "Lamento haber fallado."

– "No lo olvides, la vida de tu compañera también depende de ti." – Apuntó de manera escarnecedora. – "Otra vez, desde el principio. ¡Vamos, niñas! ¡De tomates a diamantes!"

Quebrar puertas, despejar habitaciones, arrojar granadas antes de entrar y despejar de nuevo; El método de combate urbano que los soviéticos perfeccionaron durante la batalla de Stalingrado, la _Rattenkrieg_ , como la conocían los germanos, no pasaba de moda. Ensayamos infinidad de veces, descubriendo que, o nuestro entrenamiento previo ya se nos había olvidado, o en verdad éramos terribles para seguir instrucciones. En mi caso, yo seguía los mandatos al pie de la regla, vigilando mi sector correspondiente cada vez que entrábamos a una habitación, incluyendo el techo y esquinas, como manda el manual universal. La Lesbia, por el otro lado, parecía que había vuelto a sus días de recluta en el distinguido ejército Helénico.

– "Dyne, ¿Qué rango tenías en la Guardia Costera?" – Le susurré a ella mientras avanzábamos lentamente a la siguiente zona.

– "Subteniente, ¿por qué?"

– "¿No te enseñaron a retirar el dedo del gatillo cuando no estás en combate?"

– "Hay que estar preparada en todo momento, araña."

– "Pero no paranoica. La disciplina del disparador es parte primordial del entrenamiento básico. Debió ser lo primero que te enseñaron."

– "Las cosas son diferentes en Grecia."

– "No, el lenguaje es diferente, las reglas son universales."

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm! ¡Yo soy la líder aquí! ¡Deja de cuestionarme!"

– "Bang, bang, están jodidamente muertas." – Declaró la muerta viviente, apareciendo desde un cuarto vacío a nuestra izquierda y disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Arachne, ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?"

– "Cubrir a mi comandante y no distraerme." – Admití con hombros caídos.

– "¿Y el tuyo, empusa?"

– "Evitar revelar la presencia de mi equipo y no distraerme." – Reconoció la mencionada.

– "La próxima vez dispararé de verdad, así que dejen de decepcionarme. De nuevo, novatas." – Ordenó. – "Y Nikos, el guardamonte existe por una razón, así que quita el dedo del maldito gatillo, ¿quieres?"

– "Sí, Señora. Disculpe." – Respondió la humillada pelinegra.

Una vez superada la primera fase del adiestramiento, repetimos el proceso, esta vez con Tionishia y Manako actuando como adversarias, apareciendo de sorpresa y usando esa dolorosa munición falsa. No necesito mencionar que apenas transcurridos quince minutos y nuestros trajes ya ostentaban esa moda _tutti-frutti_ por tanta pintura. Por el lado amable, habíamos mejorado considerablemente nuestra capacidad de sigilo y hasta logramos sorprender a la imponente ogresa en un par de ocasiones, gracias a mi habilidad de escalar paredes y techos discretamente, sin contar con los ahora avivados sentidos de la griega. Zombina nos felicitó por haber usado nuestras habilidades, recordándonos que las extraespecie debemos siempre hacer empleo de las capacidades que la naturaleza nos proveyó. Sus elogios nos motivaron a seguir puliendo la destreza y en pocas horas, una mantis y una arachne comenzaban a trabajar eficientemente al unísono, como un verdadero equipo. Todo iba bien hasta que una figura alada irrumpió sorpresivamente por una de las tantas ventanas y me atrapó con sus afiladas garras. Mi chaleco resistiría el impacto, pero no contaba con la astucia de mi atacante y una descarga eléctrica me paralizó el cuerpo al instante.

– "¡Ay! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" – Me cuestioné al recobrar la movilidad y el habla en el suelo. – "¡Carajo, como duele!"

– " _¡Surprise, Blondie!_ " – Saludó alegremente Cetania. – "¿Te gustan mis nuevos juguetes?"

La arpía flexionó una de sus garras, mostrando una especie de tela negra gruesa a manera de calcetas que cubrían casi toda la planta de sus pies, excepto los dedos. En el centro, residían tres pequeñas protuberancias metálicas, afiladas como clavos y del tamaño de una tachuela. También extendió una de sus extremidades emplumadas, revelando una especie de interruptor en su casi invisible 'dedo' medio.

– "Inmovilizadores de electrochoque, especialmente diseñados para aves antropomórficas." – Explicó repentinamente Titania, apareciendo por la puerta. – "Capaz de generar una descarga de hasta 80,000 voltios y .03 amperes, aislados y perfectamente seguros aún en contacto con el agua, se activan de manera voluntaria desde las alas. Industrias 'The Gambler', tecnología de punta. ¿Son efectivos, araña?"

– "¿Era necesario probarlos conmigo?" – Me incorporé, todavía adolorida.

– "No." – Acotó sin pena alguna la gnómida. – "Pero es divertido verte sufrir. En todo caso, la pajarraca se les unirá en los ejercicios desde este momento. Creo que esa entrada tan dinámica les enseñó que está más que lista para entrarle a la fiesta." – Volteó a ver a la zombi. – "¿Cómo van tus tomatitos, Roja?"

– "Cada segundo con ellas me hace arrepentirme de haber revivido." – Opinó la aludida, estirándose. – "Pero confío en que podremos hacerlas esperpentos de utilidad para el final de la semana. En fin, las dejo bajo tu cuidado, enana. Yo voy a practicar un poco mi puntería, ¿me prestas esa MG4?"

– "Adelante. Cuídala, sólo tenemos una." – Le entregó su arma a la muerta viviente. – "Gracias por cubrirme, Roja."

– "Un placer, Jättelund." – Se despidió la comandante. – "Espera, si no me equivoco, es hora de la tercera fase, ¿no?"

– "Correcto. Llama al escuadrón, y que usen rifles, no subfusiles. Ya sabes, de tomates a diamantes."

– " _Roger that._ "

No me gustó como sonó eso. Y tuve razón al desconfiar, puesto que el siguiente paso era neutralizar el edificio entero… Repleto de adversarios armados… Con fusiles de asalto… Incluyendo a Manako y Tionishia… Y proteger a toda costa a la instructora. Suspiré.

– "Santa Arachne, madre de todas, ruega por nosotras, pecadoras…"

Es innecesario mencionar que ni mi deidad de ocho patas fue capaz de salvaguardarnos en esa ocasión. A pesar de que ahora contábamos con la ayuda de la rapaz, que podíamos coordinarnos perfectamente por radio y de todo el adiestramiento que recibimos, regresamos a la primera casilla tan pronto los proyectiles de goma salieron disparados de las armas del contrincante. Tampoco señalaré los infinitos errores que cometimos y sobre como terminamos, de nueva cuenta, cubiertas de pies a cabeza con pintura multicolor. Afortunadamente llevábamos casco, pero el dolor se acrecentaba por cada habitación que limpiábamos. Sin embargo, reconozco que los terribles y francamente abusivos métodos empleados por la mexicana en verdad rendían frutos. La castaña era, sin duda, un excelente as bajo la manga cuando se trataba de distraer al enemigo y permitirnos despejar un área fuertemente resguardada. Nadie sabía si caerían presa de una poderosa halcón y su calzado eléctrico entrando ya sea por la ventana y los tragaluces, o si serían blancos para una elusiva arachne sobre el techo, sin contar que la empusa era experta en aprovechar tal confusión y erradicar las amenazas con celeridad. Si se me permite presumir, declaro que estábamos volviéndonos cada vez más unas profesionales. Era, por supuesto, una suposición muy, pero muy optimista y fantasiosa, pero nos daba ánimos suficientes para continuar.

Las únicas que se mantenían a la par eran las veteranas cíclope y ogresa, pero eso era en parte porque, a pesar de estar cubiertas por armaduras y equipo protector, nos costaba atacarlas. Manako lucía demasiado dulce y siempre me hacía dudar sobre si jalar el gatillo para lastimarla, cosa que aprovechaba ella para darme una buena dosis de balas falsas. Tio irradiaba un aura maternal que me hacía sentir que estaba hiriendo a una persona inocente. Ella me recordaba que no debía titubear en mi misión, o terminaría aún más vapuleada que cuando me propinaba un suave pero contundente golpe en el tórax. Quizás ahí radicara su éxito, son tan tiernas que los malhechores se rehúsan a dañarlas. Después de debatir mentalmente sobre las ventajas de una apariencia afable y el desarmador efecto psicológico que aquello produce en el criminal común, la tarde llegó junto al final de nuestra larguísima sesión de insufrible tortura. Durante todo este tiempo, ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de descansar más de cinco minutos sin que la híbrida de gigantes nos ordenara tomar las armas y volver a enfrentarnos a un nuevo grupo. Desde las seis de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, nos enfrascamos en la lucha sin tregua y nos forzamos a desarrollar una increíble tolerancia al dolor, aunque el éxito de tal tarea era menos que satisfactorio.

Ahora entiendo la profética combinación de mi casillero; Este era nuestro Día D, nuestra invasión de Normandía, la Operación Overlord condensada en doce horas que se hicieron tan largas como los desembarcos en las costas europeas. Y a nosotras nos tocó ser las que asaltarían la playa de Omaha. Pero al igual que las tropas estadounidenses en ese fatídico suceso histórico, logramos abrirnos paso entre las balas, minas, trampas antitanque y explosiones para asaltar las fortificaciones del enemigo, eventualmente clamando el primer paso para la todavía lejana, pero segura victoria. Y con nuestra americana fuerza aérea, la infantería griega y la irónica artillería alemana, llegaríamos hasta nuestro objetivo. Con nuestros cuerpos lacerados sin descanso y ostentando un nuevo juego de moretones en todo nuestro físico, las tres exhaustas guerreras nos retiramos pesadamente hasta la furgoneta. No hubo palabras de felicitación por parte de Smith o las chicas, sólo unas frías palabras por parte de la gnómida ordenando retirarnos. Caer como costales de papas en la parte trasera del vehículo y reposar una sobre la otra seguramente se volverá cotidiano, así que no objeté cuando quedé bajo la mantis y la halcón. Continuábamos llenas de manchas polícromas porque no nos ofrecieron oportunidad de asearnos.

Quizás la única recompensa fue dejarles a mis compañeras traerse sus armas a casa. Dyne eligió la Mossberg 590 y la MP5A3 como sus fieles guardianas, mientras Cetania clamó posesión de su H&K USP. Yo ya tenía a Mugi, quien no fue disparada en todo el día, a pesar del arduo entrenamiento. De hecho, ninguna de nuestras herramientas fueron usadas, ya que sólo nos bastaba decir 'Bang' para anunciar una baja adversaria. Parecería inútil haberlas cargado si no pretendíamos operarlas, pero en realidad era para acostumbrarnos a maniobrar con el peso extra que las balas le otorgaban al arma. Es decir, mi ametralladora pasa de pesar diez kilos y medio completamente vacía a poseer casi doce una vez que agrego la caja de munición con doscientos cincuenta cartuchos; Una aparentemente minúscula pero importante diferencia en el campo de batalla. Además, saber la diferencia entre un cargador lleno y otro sin existencias es vital. Como regalo extra, también nos otorgaron una pistola P226 _Tactical Ops_ a Nikos y a mí, con un fino acabado en negro. Nunca me gustó ese feo diseño que eligieron para ese modelo en particular y hubiera preferido una Elite o una MK25 idéntica a la usada por los Navy SEAL, pero como dice el viejo refrán: A caballo regalado, no se le mira el diente; Especialmente si puede dispararte por malagradecida.

Y sinceramente, ¿alguna vez yo me quejaría por haber recibido un arma?

Admirando mi nueva pistola, la llamé 'Hummel' (Abejorro) y se la presenté a Mugi. Elegí tal nombre en honor a la ciudad Sparassediana que se sitúa entre los fuertes Arryn y Dunkelman, famosa por ofrecer vistas nevadas en sus níveas montañas y campos a los pies de estas, llenas de hermosas flores y los himenópteros homónimos. Y porque junto a Rubinschnee y Geminia, son las localidades más tolerantes hacia el lesbianismo. Nunca las he visitado personalmente, apenas conozco la capital y la ciudad de Holconia, pero siempre apoyé que incluso en una nación tan prejuiciosa y opresiva como la mía, todavía quedaran las semillas de la insurrección cultural que la gran Kriegtochter sembrara con su rebelde actitud desde tiempos inmemoriales. Además, lesbianas unidas jamás serán vencidas.

– "¿Pasa algo, flaca?" – Interrogó la rapaz. – "Te estás riendo, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

– "Oh, nada, pajarita. Sólo reflexionando en la ironía de las cosas."

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Cuando estaba en Weidmann, sólo me imaginaba en salir de ahí; Y ahora que estoy fuera, siempre pienso en mi país, mi hogar."

– "La nostalgia siempre permeará a las inmigrantes como nosotras, Jaëgersturm." – Se unió la griega. – "Lo importante no es extrañar lo que dejaste atrás, sino aprovechar lo que trajiste a esta nueva tierra y aportarlo en beneficio de la sociedad. Trabajemos duro para demostrar lo que valemos."

– "¡Finalmente! ¡Alguien con sensatez!" – Declaró Titania, quien manejaba el vehículo. – "Carajo, Nikos, da gusto ver que tienes la cabeza sobre los hombros y no metida en el trasero. Si todos pensaran como tú, la xenofobia sería cosa del pasado."

– "Gracias, Instructora." – Hizo una reverencia la referida.

No dijimos nada, pero la castaña y una servidora estábamos de acuerdo con las breves palabras de la helénica; Como representantes no solamente de la ley, sino de nuestras especies y las liminales en general, debíamos probar nuestra plusvalía al mundo. Ahora entiendo porque fue elegida como nuestra comandante por hoy; Será muy callada y malhumorada, pero es la más madura de las tres. Llegando a los conocidos apartamentos, bajamos y después de saludar a la abuelita Yamato, nos dirigimos a las duchas por un muy merecido baño. Pero antes, entré a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue besar de nuevo el sonriente retrato de Lala, dándome silenciosamente la bienvenida. Más tarde la llamaría, pero ahora debía dejar a mi MG3 en el estante y hacerme con ropa limpia. Tomé también el atuendo monocromático, envuelto en una bolsa plástica, aún sucio y que olvidé poner en la cesta de ropa sucia esta mañana. Espero Kanna me perdone el dejarle más trabajo, pero cuando lo primero que te recibe en la mañana es una lluvia de balas y oprobios en español, una no puede acordarse de hacer las cosas de manera ordenada.

Salí de ahí y junto a la falconiforme y la mantis, nos refrescamos con el poder revitalizante de la fusión de dos moléculas de hidrógeno con una de oxígeno en su estado líquido. Recordé traer mi jabón especial para exoesqueletos, pero igual debí hacerme con un shampoo, el que usan aquí no huele tan bien como el Xiao Long con olor a piña. No charlamos, estábamos demasiado cansadas y hambrientas para gastar saliva en parloteos triviales. Acabadas de asearnos y vestirnos con ropas más cómodas, saludamos al trío (Doppel no estaba) original de MON, recién llegando de su viaje, en camino a ducharse también. Nos servimos una gran cantidad de comida, como exigían nuestros hambrientos estómagos; Total, por cada kilo que ganamos, perdemos el triple después de cada entrenamiento. Y porque ese rico pollo en salsa agridulce no se va comer solito. Eligiendo el resto de la merienda del aparador y con energías recuperándose, platiqué con mi amiga emplumada sobre mi encargo y buscar un medio para enviar el dinero.

– "Bueno, debería haber una oficinal postal cerca." – Opinó la arpía, agregando carne a su plato. – "Sin embargo, dudo que alguna esté abierta a esta hora. Podrías pedirle el favor a Smith."

– "Supongo tienes razón." – Suspiré. – "No es que tenga prisa, pero quisiera cerrar el asunto cuanto antes. Además, deseaba que me acompañaras en la búsqueda y aprovecháramos para tomarme esa foto para tu collar."

– "Que tierna, flaquita. Te agradezco el interés." – Sonrió, acariciando mi barbilla con sus plumas. – "Ya lo haremos otro día, descuida."

Nos sentamos y empezamos a degustar los platillos tan occidentales que la cafetería del inmueble ofrecía. Agradezco aquello, ya que significa que la mayoría de la comida puede ser consumida con cubiertos. Sinceramente, nunca pude acostumbrarme a esos condenados palillos, mis enormes y torpes garras hacen el manejo de las delicadas piezas de madera poco agradable y, honestamente, prefiero la simplicidad de un tenedor y un cuchillo. En ocasiones envidié la delicadeza de las articuladas extremidades de las tejedoras como Rachnera, con dedos finos y diestros, capaces de hacer complicadas obras de arte con la seda. Pero bueno, cuando se trata de hacer trizas a una presa sin necesidad de usar objetos punzocortantes, mis afiladas manos son la herramienta perfecta. Y el grosor es excelente para proveer intenso placer a ese ser amado, si las declaraciones de Lala a base de profundos gemidos son prueba suficiente. Como siempre digo: Si del cielo te caen limones, consíguete un paraguas para evitar que te partan la cabeza y asegúrate de que tu limonada sea la mejor del lugar.

Debería dejar de tratar de improvisar los refranes, soy terrible.

A mitad del almuerzo-cena, el resto del equipo se unió, incluyendo a Smith, esta última acompañada de Doppel y conversando sobre temas que no le conciernen a una alemana que precie su bienestar mental. Pasados unos minutos después de que la instructora latina nos recordara nuestros puntos flacos en el adiestramiento de hoy y que advirtiera que nos preparáramos para un entrenamiento aún más severo, si tal cosa era legalmente posible, una conocida y oscura figura hizo su aparición.

– " _¡Good evening, lovelies!_ " – Saludó la doctora Redguard, con una hielera roja en sus manos. – "Déjenme algo de comer, que me muero de hambre… ¿Entendieron?"

– "Me matas de aburrimiento con tus bromas, _Sandía_." – Contestó sardónicamente Zombina.

– "¡Ay, Bina! ¡Me haces sentir fatal con tus palabras!" – Retrucó de la misma manera la matasanos.

– "Mi mordacidad es letal, pervertida."

– "Que funesta declaración, putrefacta."

– "Eso que sería tu perfecto epitafio lacónico, degenerada."

– "Y tu deceso sería un óbito muy alegre para el mundo, hedionda."

Incluso Lala se cansaría de tan excesivas alusiones a la muerte, especialmente si están acompañadas por pésimos intentos de humor.

– "Ustedes dos, paren ya, ¿quieren?" – Ordenó Kuroko, cansada de las atroces bromas de las muertas vivientes. – "¿A qué debemos tu visita, Saadia? Creí que estarías trabajando en el informe de hoy."

– " _Gimme a break, ¿will ya, Boss?_ " – Replicó Sandy. – "No todas podemos usar esa excusa de supervisar a las novatas para saltarse el maldito trabajo. Sin tu harén personal disponible, me asignaron no solo el escribir, sino también el distribuirle personalmente el reporte a los superiores y para colmo, me tocó ser parte de una aburrida junta en una hora. ¡Soy científica, no una jodida burócrata! ¡¿Por qué carajos tengo que hacer tu trabajo?!"

– "Porque tu último análisis parecía haber sido escrito por una impúber en celo." – Respondió la coordinadora con seriedad, incorporándose. – "Demonios, Vanessa, el futuro de este proyecto depende de nuestra capacidad de impresionar al maldito Departamento de Justicia y a todos es vejetes que controlan los hilos del gobierno, y tú pierdes el tiempo con suposiciones absurdas y conjeturas dignas de adolescentes sobre la vida amorosa de mis subordinadas. Y deja de referirte a ellas como mi harén."

– "Esas mismas conjeturas son las que nos dejaron bien paradas frente a esos babeantes ancianos rabo verde, ¿o no?" – Contestó la afroamericana, sonriendo jactanciosamente. – "No es necesario agradecerme."

– "Ignoro como rayos tu plan de mostrarles tan ridículos apuntes actualmente funcionó." – La pelinegra talló su sien.

– "Porque conozco perfectamente a la clase de carcamales inmorales que ocupan los puestos importantes y lo fácil que es manipularlos con simples sugestiones para que su atrofiada mente ate los cabos como les plazca." – Saadia apoyó su índice en una mesa e hizo círculos con este, para enfatizar su punto. – "Y voy a explotar esa debilidad para hacernos quedar bien. Es lo que querías, ¿no? Obtener aprobación y evitar que tu experimento se viniera abajo, junto a tus sueños."

– "No a costa del buen nombre de la organización y la dignidad de mis agentes."

– "El fin justifica los medios, Smith. Y nuestro objetivo es que finalmente nos retiren los grilletes de las manos, para poder actuar frente a las verdaderas amenazas. Me lo agradecerás cuando tus niñas impidan la siguiente catástrofe, con tus preciadas apariencias afiligranadas por el triunfo."

– "Tu no eras así, Saadia."

– "Pero tú sí, ¿recuerdas? Tú me enseñaste a que el mundo ofrece oportunidades y debes tomarlas cuanto antes, si nos lleva a la excelencia, Kuroko. Y yo usaré todo mi material disponible para que lleguemos a buen puerto."

– "La ambición te consumirá demasiado rápido, Redguard."

– "Y la lentitud provocará que lo que deseas proteger sea consumido. Tenemos seis días, tú luchas tus batallas y yo las mías, pero ambas tenemos la misma meta: Ir hacia adelante. Te sugiero dejar de preocuparte por las ideas malsanas que un grupo de fósiles vivientes formulen en sus inútiles cabezas y te concentres en seguir vendiéndoles la idea a esos estirados, porque está funcionando. Ahora, podemos seguir explayando nuestras diferencias o dejarme hacer el trabajo que tu propia ausencia me ha impuesto, ¿qué eliges?"

– "Realmente te has convertido en una insolente, Vanessa." – Suspiró la coordinadora, volviéndose a sentar. – "Discutiremos sobre tu reprobable comportamiento cuando regresemos a la oficina, pero ahora termina lo que viniste a hacer y lárgate."

– " _Thank you so much, Boss._ " – Ofreció una sonrisa fingida.

No tengo idea sobre a que se refieran esas dos con sus informes y sugestiones a sus superiores, pero es más que obvio que esas dos no compaginan filosóficamente. Ignorando el litigio silencioso que las dos mujeres expresaban con la mirada, sin mencionar que Doppel se hallaba penetrando con sus Abismales y enfurecidos ojos a la estadounidense de manera afásica, nosotras volvimos nuestras vistas hacia la comida en los platos. Cualquiera que fuera la chispa que encendió tan acalorada dialéctica, ésta aún alimentaba las llamas de la querella entre ambas y fue necesario que Zombina hiciera una oferta a la graduada de acompañarnos en nuestra mesa para disipar otro posible enfrentamiento. La pelirroja seguía demostrando porque era la segunda al mando del grupo, mostrándose responsable y preventiva a pesar de su explosiva personalidad.

– "Demonios, Sandy, en verdad harás que te maten por segunda ocasión." – Mencionó la comandante heterocromática. – "¿Qué mosca te pico el trasero para andar buscando pleito con la Capitana?"

– "Sabes que no me gusta que menosprecien mi trabajo y lo cataloguen de fruslerías, Zoe." – Tomó una pieza de pan del plato de la zombi, ésta no objetó. – "Seré una pervertida, degenerada, depravada, lujuriosa y libidinosa; Pero nunca catalogues mi ardua labor como nimiedad. Estaré muerta, pero no soy una jodida inútil."

– "Quizás deberías tratar de ser más profesional." – Le apuntó con su tenedor y retomó el pan con este. – "La Capitana lucirá muy irresponsable, pero es la más madura del grupo y sabes que no tolera informalidades en asuntos importantes."

– "Soy lo suficientemente competente." – Se hizo con la gaseosa de la pelirroja. – "Tal vez sea ella la que necesite relajarse, le ayudará a su presión."

– "No digas que no te lo advertí, Sandía." – Le arrebató la lata. – "Y no toques mis cosas con tus gérmenes. Suficiente tengo con el virus en mi cuerpo."

– "Lo mismo digo, dientes podridos." – Agarró por segunda vez la pequeña hogaza. – "¿Has pensado en cambiar de dentífrico? Hasta las moscas se desmayarían con esa halitosis post-mortem."

– "¿Viniste a joder?" – Reclamó su comida con la mano.

– "Nah, eso es gratis." – Se volteó hacia nosotras, dirigiéndose a Nikos. – "Aquí está lo que encargaste, mantis."

De la hielera, Sandy reveló una pequeña bolsa plástica hermética transparente, muy parecida a las usadas en los hospitales para administrar el suero por infusión intravenosa. Poseía una tapa de rosca para permitir el consumo directo. Sin embargo, lo llamativo era el contenido dentro del envase de polímero: Sangre. Ya debería ser obvio por el rojo color del líquido en su interior y las enormes etiquetas que indicaban que era hemoglobina pura del grupo B con factor RH negativo, acompañado de la simpática imagen de un murciélago, pero no dejaba de causar extrañeza. Sin inmutarse por nuestras confundidas miradas, la pelinegra agradeció con una reverencia a la afroamericana y sin dilación retiró el tapón para comenzar a beber el bermejo fluido. Cierto, había olvidado que las empusas, sirvientes de la telúrica Hécate, son hematófagas. Por suerte, al contrario de los vilipendiados vampiros, ellas no sufrían de frenesíes que las hicieran buscar la plasma vital en las noches.

O eso espero, no quiero despertar con Dyne succionándome el cuello un día de estos.

– "Eso debería cubrirte para la semana entera. No es la mejor marca, pero es preferible a las sintéticas." – Afirmó Saadia. – "¿Alguna otra cosa, verdecita?"

– "Por ahora esto será suficiente. Gracias, doctora Redguard, le debo una." – Sonrió la griega.

– "No me debes nada, Nikos, es mi trabajo. Llámame cuando necesites más." – Nos miró a mí y a la emplumada. – "Tortolitas, ¿algo en lo que esta benévola ángel de la salud chocolatosa pueda auxiliarles?"

– "¿Tiene algo para los hematomas, doc?" – Solicitó la rapaz. – "Tengo moradas hasta las tetas."

– "Estás de suerte, Montana, porque esta genio trajo lo que necesitas para esas heridas subcutáneas." – Declaró Sandy, revisando en la hielera portátil. Ahí, reveló la peor pesadilla de la arpía. – "Bájate los pantalones y ponte flojita, que aquí viene la jeringuita."

Cetania pasó de halcón plomizo a correcaminos en una centésima de segundo y desapareció más rápido que el tiempo necesario para que los electrones se transfieran entre átomos o el tiempo de vida de una partícula de muonio. Por qué demonios me aprendo datos científicos superfluos en lugar de algo útil, como las tablas de multiplicar, es uno de los misterios más grandes de mi persona. Cuando la egresada del MIT cesó su sonora carcajada, nos preguntó al resto si se nos ofrecía algo y todas respondieron que estaban bien por el momento, excepto Tionishia, quien instó una petición para que Redguard fuera tan amable de enviar un paquete por correo a la brevedad posible. Aparentemente la ogresa había juntado suficientes recortes de la caja del cereal oficial del grupo ANM48 para reclamar una camiseta de edición limitada. Ignoro si haya tamaño suficiente para la gigantesca rubia, pero ese no era mi problema. Pensé en no desaprovechar tal oportunidad y solicité audiencia.

– "Disculpe, _Ärztin_." – Tomé la palabra. – "Si no es molestia, yo también quisiera hacerle un encargo."

– "Claro, Aria." – Accedió la aludida. – "¿De qué se trata?"

– "El pago para los repuestos de mi arma. ¿Recuerda cuando le pedí el número del doctor Sarver?"

– "Oh, sí, ya me acordé. No hay problema, dame la dirección y lo mandaré a primera hora."

– " _Danke schön, Sanitäterin._ " – Hice una reverencia. – "Enseguida vuelvo."

Rápidamente fui a buscar el sobre y se lo entregué a ella. Dándole un firme apretón de manos, la invité a seguir acompañándonos en la merienda. Saadia dedujo que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de volver a la oficina y optó por quedarse. Tomó una bandeja y se hizo con una inusual mezcla de platillos tanto de occidente como de este lado del globo. Ella siguió explicando el tema de la correspondencia.

– "La mensajería es común en la agencia. De hecho, contamos con nuestras repartidoras particulares." – Comentó la científica, tomando fideos con sus palillos. – "¿Nunca notaron que había un grupito de arpías paloma siempre recorriendo los pasillos con morrales?"

– "Estábamos demasiado ocupadas para incluso saber donde se encontraba el baño." – Rió la rapaz, habiéndose recuperado de la broma anterior. – "Entonces, ¿podemos mandar recados a nuestros seres queridos todos los días, decía?"

– "Correcto, Montana. ¿Les he contado de un tal Takashi Kanzaki? Bajito, flaco y amable, le decían Tako cuando trabajaba aquí."

– "Afirmativo, el nos atendió a mí y a la emplumada cuando recién llegamos a Okayado." – Confirmé. – "Su esposa estuvo en los atentados y nos agradeció por haberla resguardado."

– "Je, que pequeño es el mundo." – Sonrió Sandy, agarrando una albóndiga mediana. – "Bueno, como decía, Takashi solía escribirle a diario a su esposa, relatándole sus faenas cotidianas. Las repartidoras terminaron volviéndose muy buenas amigas de él y su familia, de tanto que se veían. Incluso nombraron a su hija como una de ellas."

– "Sumire." – Respondí, recordando cuando el muchacho la mencionó en esa ocasión que fui a tramitar el pase independiente de Lala. – "¿En verdad redactaba todos los días a su mujer? ¿No había problema por exceso de uso?"

– "Nada de eso. Incluso les parecía sumamente romántico a las pajaritas."

– "Entiendo. En un mundo donde la comunicación es completamente digital, el acto de componer una carta física para un ser amado tiene un gran valor sentimental." – Sonreí. – "Creo que también me gustaría hacerlo. Quiero cartearme con Lala."

– "Incluso si es para esa pitufo, me parece que es una tierna idea, flaca." – Opinó la castaña. – "Debería hacer lo mismo con Yuuko. ¿Qué hay de ti, Dyne? ¿Alguien a quien platicarle tu experiencia en esta loca academia de policía?"

– "No." – Replicó secamente la aludida y prosiguió con un último sorbo a su bolsa de sangre. Empusa de pocas palabras.

– "De todas maneras, pueden depositar su correspondencia en el buzón de la recepción." – Continuó Redguard. – "La señora Yamato igual se comunica con su familia en Nagasaki y las mensajeras pasan temprano. Asegúrense de marcar los sobres con el sello rojo del Departamento de Justicia para que sepan que es urgente. No deberían tardarse más de cuatro horas en entregarla."

– "El problema es donde conseguir tal sello." – Señalé.

– "El ángel de chocolate al rescate." – Declaró la doctora, dándome el mencionado objeto. Bajó el tono de su voz. – "Lo tomé del despacho del jefe, no digan nada."

Asentimos con la cabeza en agradecimiento y reanudamos la degustación. Aunque nosotras ya casi terminábamos, ella devoraba insólitamente con el ahínco de un tiranosaurio y demoró poco en terminar su plato. Concluidas todas de ingerir, Vanessa pasó a retirarse, no sin antes ofrecerle unos dulces sabor café a Smith como oferta de paz y un abrazo amistoso, cosa que la agente aceptó, para alivio de las presentes. Antes de que ella y Titania (quien reveló que pasaría la noche en un cuarto del primer piso, ignoro por qué) comenzaran a bajar las escaleras, la otra revivida decidió abrir la boca.

– "Hey, Jaëgersturm." – Me habló la zombi de MON. – "¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?"

El mundo entero se paralizó en ese instante y hasta las empleadas que se encontraban en la cocina se detuvieron en seco. El viento ululando y el sonido de las aves buscando cobijo en los árboles combinado con el bullicio de la urbe que nunca descansa eran el único ruido en ese momento hasta que una de las cocineras dejó caer la bandeja en sus manos, pero ni el chirriante sonido del metal impactando el suelo nos afectó tanto como aquellas palabras. Los incrédulos ojos de las presentes se concentraron en una pelirroja occisa y una rubia arachne, ésta última sonrojada y temblando nerviosamente, debatiéndose entre recuperar su capacidad motriz y huir por las escaleras o simplemente saltar desde el balcón.

– "¿Por qué me miran así?" – Cuestionó la heterocromática con las manos en la cintura. – "¿No puede una entusiasta de las armas mostrarle su colección a otra?"

Oh, gracias, dioses divinos. Un masivo suspiro de alivio se oyó por todo el edificio. ¡Maldita sea, Zombina, no me asustes de esa manera! Tendremos gustos similares, serás mi superior, te admiro y confieso que eres muy bonita, a pesar de ser un cadáver viviente… ¡Pero no significa que sienta algo más por ti! ¡Ya tengo a mi propia mensajera de la muerte y la amo con toda mi quitinosa alma, muchas gracias!

Pero concedo que tendrías excelente gusto al desear a esta sensual araña.

Aclarado el asunto y con la doctora agradeciéndole a la chica por haberla inspirado para un escrito o algo así, acompañé a la susodicha a su habitación. Ella me sugirió que tomara a Mugi y la trajera también, para limpiar las herramientas mientras charlábamos sobre el intrincado mundo de la pólvora. Aceptando su excelente idea, fui a mis aposentos para recoger a mi fiel compañera de acero (y aleación de polímeros), todavía sucia por la pintura, sin olvidar a Hummel y me reencontré con la comandante, entrando a su recámara. Ahí vi por primera vez el interior de su peculiar alcoba.

Reflejando perfectamente la belicosa personalidad de su habitante, el dormitorio, algo desordenado y con algunas ropas en el suelo, estaba tapizado de posters de películas sobre acción, zombis y también de blancos de práctica, éstos últimos repletos de enormes agujeros. Las paredes color gris verduzco apagado le daban un toque casi lúgubre al lugar, como una vieja fotografía de guerra. Todo era algo austero, con algunas cajas sobre su casillero y una minimalista cómoda a lado de su cama, donde residían una colorida cantidad de figuras de acción. Debajo de su cama y a lado del escritorio metálico café, se hallaban diversas revistas, muchas de ellas mangas tratando sobre temas que prefiero no discutir, especialmente porque ninguno parecía contener yuri. Ignoro qué signifiquen todos esos pañuelos rebosando en el contenedor de basura, pero no tengo curiosidad por averiguar el porqué varios se encuentran húmedos. Pero sin duda, lo que me llamó realmente la atención fue el llamativo estante arriba de estos.

Erigiéndose a lado de las blancas cortinas que resguardaban la ventana, no uno, sino dos enormes estantes oscuros, repletos de una plétora de cuidadosamente lustrado armamento, tapizaban las grisáceas paredes como ostentosos trofeos de guerra. Escopetas Winchester modelo 1200, subfusiles Mini-Uzi, PP-19 Bizon y Skorpion vz. 61, pistolas Glock-18, etcétera. Una fina selección de diversas armas cortas perfectamente ordenada y conservada. Las prioridades de la pelirroja eran evidentes. Mientras yo admiraba la belleza de la Spectre M4 y la hermosura del revólver Colt Python, la heterocromática empezó a deshacerse de su ropa.

– "¡Zombina! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" – Cuestioné, azarada.

– "Me estoy cambiando, tomate. Hace calor." – Contestó de manera casual. – "¿No puedo hacerlo en mi cuarto?"

– "Bueno, sí… ¡Pero no enfrente de los invitados!"

– "Pfft… Somos del mismo equipo, ¿no?"

– "¡De todas maneras, no andes encuerándote así como si nada!"

– "Relájate, novata, que nadie más está observando." – Rió, levantando su playera. – "Además, creí que te gustaba ver mujeres en paños menores."

– "Lo haces para fastidiarme, ¿verdad?"

– "Lo hago porque no me importa." – Aclaró, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones cortos. – "¿Piensas que me incomoda desnudarme frente a una lesbiana? Me encanta el yaoi, como evidencian todas estas revistas. Sería hipócrita de mi parte que me desagradara tu presencia, Jaëgersturm. Además, no es que vayas a saltarme encima, ¿o sí?"

– "Gracias por la comprensión, Comandante, pero no deja de ser extraña la soltura con la que se muestra. Creo que, sin importar preferencias o ideología, hay que tener algo de modestia."

– "Al igual que Doppel, este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, ¿sabes? No me molesta mostrártelo." – Quedó en ropa interior y se sentó en su cama, enseñando las diversas costuras en su físico. – "A excepción de mi cabeza, mi destrozada figura original hace mucho que fue reemplazada por esta. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cual era mi color de ojos original, o a quien le pertenecía mi pierna izquierda. Eso sí, siempre me he asegurado de que los repuestos sean fieles a mi apariencia real. Nada de hacer trampas, en verdad yo era así de atractiva. Aunque te confieso que mi rostro ha cambiado un poco, no sé cuantas veces he reemplazado mi nariz."

– "Ya veo. No hay vergüenza en enseñar si no es real, ¿cierto?"

– "Algo así. Y porque al final de cuentas, soy una descarada." – Se carcajeó. – "Pero suficiente de verte la cara ruborizada, tomate, hora de revelar la atracción principal."

La chica se incorporó y tomó la llave debajo de la lámpara de lectura en su escritorio para abrir sus casilleros. No pude evitar ver su bien formado trasero. Ya sé que es una zombi y esa parte de su cuerpo no es suya, pero es imposible negar que ella eligió perfectamente el reemplazo corporal. No es que me queje mucho, pero esa diminuta camiseta sin mangas deja completamente al descubierto sus rosados pezones. Y no quiero hablar de la nula cobertura que esa microscópica tanga negra provee a su entrepierna. Intenté distraerme para no desarrollar un necrofílico fetiche hacia mi superior tornando mi mirada hacia el estante de armas, hasta que la pelirroja abrió la puerta de sus metálicos contenedores.

– " _Meine göttin…_ "

A pesar de lo estrechos que los casilleros pudieran lucir, una amplia selección de rifles de asalto, subfusiles, pistolas y ametralladoras convivían ordenadamente en tan claustrofóbico espacio. Había de todo: Colt M16, FAMAS, Steyr AUG, M60, las infaltables Kalashnikov e incluso una Kbk 2005 Jantar, un fusil prototipo polaco. Tantos juguetes que sin duda no debieron ser fáciles de conseguir. Pero, si bien ese tesoro era increíblemente llamativo, mis seis ojos se posaron sobre un divino protagonista de mi periodo histórico preferido.

– "Zombina… ¿Acaso esa es una M1 Thompson auténtica?"

– "Sip. Conservada en prístina condición desde la batalla de Okinawa." – Confirmó ella. – "Si mal no recuerdo, se la decomisamos a un grupo de Cu Siths que habían asaltado a un pobre veterano coleccionista de armas clásicas. Por salvarlo a él, su familia y a su preciado museo casero, el hombre me permitió quedármela. Nunca ha sido disparada y pretendo que se mantenga así."

– "¿Puedo tocarla?"

– "Adelante, araña."

– " _Danke schön._ "

Me hice con la legendaria 'Tommy', el subfusil americano por excelencia del segundo conflicto global. Con su reputación mermada durante los años veinte gracias a los grupos mafiosos, la vieja Barredora de Trincheras recobró el honor de su nombre castigando con munición .45 ACP a sus enemigos japoneses, alemanes, italianos y demás que osaran hacerle frente a su cadencia de disparo de setecientas balas por minuto. Ésta en particular, era el modelo M1A1, una versión simplificada para su producción en masa y aparecida durante la mitad de la guerra. Sirvió fielmente en Iwo Jima, Normandía, Bastogne, Monte Cassino y prácticamente todos los frentes de batalla, ya sean en manos de los yanquis, británicos, australianos y hasta rusos. Una verdadera veterana que merecía ser venerada.

– "Linda, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó retóricamente la muerta viviente.

– " _Wunderschön…_ "

– "Y eso que no has visto a este bebé." – Apuntó a un conocido objeto.

– "Oh, Zombina…" – Mis globos oculares brillaron como rojas bengalas y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. – "¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?"

– "En mi casita." – Rió ella. – "Anda, échale un vistazo a tu amor. Pero nada de besuquearse."

El clásico de clásicos, el indiscutible protagonista del bando estadounidense, el instrumento que ganó la guerra y el más grandioso artilugio bélico jamás inventado, según palabras del célebre George Patton: Fusil M1 Garand. Con su poderoso calibre .30-06 Springfield, esta preciosidad de madera y acero era capaz de aplacar al más fuerte soldado de manera contundente. Alimentado por un clip de ocho cartuchos y una cadencia de hasta cuarenta balas por minuto, según la destreza del operador, el rifle semiautomático probó ser una gran ventaja sobre los fusiles de cerrojo usados por las fuerzas del Eje. Tal es su eficacia que aún hoy, sigue siendo el preferido por los practicantes del tiro al blanco y cualquier admirador de los hitos bélicos por su increíble precisión y control, igual o mejor que varias armas modernas de asalto. Amaré las herramientas germanas con toda el alma, pero el Garand recibe mi respeto por ser una auténtica pieza de arte. Lo tomé y lo recorrí con delicadeza con mis manos, cubiertas por guantes.

– "Con este, ignoro en que frente haya combatido, pero es auténtico." – Mencionó la pelirroja, indicando el estampado en el receptor. – "Puedes verlo en el número de serie 865,332. Springfield Armory, modelo del 43."

– "Admito que me sería difícil identificar uno original de una copia. Incluso en mi nación, las reliquias verdaderas eran escasas. Siempre usé imitaciones."

– "Tengo varios libros sobre la materia que puedo prestarte." – Afirmó la zombi.

– "Me encantaría, Comandante. ¿Posees más bellezas del pasado?"

– "Aquí no, pero guardo una ametralladora Browning M1919 y una DP soviética en mi casa. Si quieres, te dejaré probarlas cuando te gradúes, ¿Qué te parece?"

– "Zombina…" – Sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mi brazo. – "Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad."

– "Ah, excelente referencia, araña." – Me rodeó con el suyo. – "¿Cuándo nos vamos a Brazzaville, Aria Blaine?"

– "Cuando nos libremos de la malvada Titania Strasser."

– "¡Ja! Te entiendo. Esa enana es una verdadera fastidiosa, ¿cierto?"

– "Pero hay que admitir sabe hacer bien su trabajo. Yo sería capaz de despejar ese condenado edificio por mi cuenta y aprobar con impolutas calificaciones sólo para poder escupirle el desayuno."

– "Esa es la marca de una buena instructora. Kuroko era igual de inflexible cuando comenzamos." – Sonrió y miró al techo, nostálgica. – "Arduas horas corriendo bajo sol y lluvia, practicando hasta el hastío los mismos pasos, con el cuerpo lleno de proyectiles falsos y la cabeza hecha un caos. Llegué a pensar en hacer honor a la cultura popular y devorarme los sesos de la Capitana. Pero al final, le agradezco tal severidad, no sólo porque me preparó para afrontar los colosales retos de este oficio, sino porque igual me ayudó a descubrir de lo que soy capaz y lo que valgo."

Ella se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, observando las siluetas de los edificios imponiéndose en la jungla de metal y concreto tokiota, brillando por la luz artificial y la iluminación de los astros en el cielo.

– "Aquí, en este disparatado grupo, encontré un propósito en mi segunda vida. Un propósito que me hizo sentirme valorada cuando mi nihilista ser anterior me hiciera querer desaprovechar la nueva oportunidad que se me presentó al revivir. No soy una tonta matona ni una burda peona, soy una agente del orden, alguien que tiene las herramientas necesarias y el poder suficiente para mover al mundo en la dirección correcta.

Lo anterior sonará a declaración dictatorial, pero nosotras no queremos poder ni fama, únicamente hacer lo correcto. Durante mi estancia en MON, he conocido infinidad de bondadosas almas que se esfuerzan día a día por vivir, y todas ellas están dispuestas a tenderme una mano desinteresadamente cuando las necesito. Es como contar con una extensa familia. Y MON es mi familia, mi apoyo y sustento que me motiva a dar lo mejor de mí, a luchar por todos aquellos que cuentan con nosotros, así como nosotros con ellos. Deseo protegerlos de toda manera posible, para evitar que esa fantástica unión y amistad se termine perdiendo, como perdí mi vida.

¿Y sabes por qué funciona? Porque, a pesar de ostentar gustos y personalidades tan diferentes, poseemos un mismo objetivo en común: Salvaguardar lo que más amamos. Amo a este país, a estas personas, a la paz que mantiene a este sistema funcionando. Voy a resguardar todo de los inmensos peligros que nos acechan, y asegurarme que nadie termine perdiendo lo que aprecia.

Y lo más importante, porque creemos. Creemos en nuestra misión, nuestro deber. Incluso con todo lo negativo que abunda allá afuera y los horrores que hemos presenciado, seguimos sin flaquear, porque sabemos que de rendirnos, le habremos fallado a quienes confiaban en nosotros. Por eso, continuamos luchando sin cesar, sin ofrecerle cuartel a la adversidad y permitirle doblegarnos.

Porque es lo correcto.

Es por eso que elijo creer en ti, arachne. En ti y las demás. Estoy convencida que de que piensas exactamente lo mismo que yo, que nosotras; Que estás aquí no por la gloria ni las dadivas, sino por ese intenso sentimiento de hacer algo por el mundo. Y creo firmemente que puedes hacerlo, porque no estás sola, ya no. Tienes personas que te aman, que te esperan con los brazos abiertos incondicionalmente, y les eres recíproca. Yo soy una de esas personas. Confío en ti, en tus valores y tu espíritu; En que saldrás adelante, en que no permitirás que el infortunio te venza y te haga arrojar la toalla. En que harás lo correcto.

Dime, Jaëgersturm; ¿Hice lo correcto al poner mi fe en ti?"

Ese discurso, era increíblemente familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, sentí como si necesitara escucharlo de nuevo. Ella… No, todos, han puesto su fe en mí, tienen esperanza en mi persona. Y no puedo decepcionarlos, no después de haber depositado toda su confianza. Estoy aquí y ahora, tengo la oportunidad al alcance y no pienso desperdiciarla. Con la voluntad concentrada, tensé mis manos y las convertí en puños, entonces, alcé la vista y observé sus dispares ojos verde y dorado. La miré fijamente con determinación en lo míos.

– "Sí…" – Respondí con voz aquilatada.

– "Bien." – Puso su mano en mi hombro y me ofreció una sonrisa sincera. – "Gracias, Aria."

– "Gracias a ti, por aceptarme."

– "Para eso somos las amigas." – Guiñó su ojo. – "Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a tu querida MG3 y a esa P226 como nuevas?"

– "Como ordene, Comandante." – Hice un saludo militar.

– "Llámame Zoe."

– "Vale, Zoe."

– "Bueno, pues ya que estamos en confianza, te toca estar igual, rubia."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "De que me has estado viendo semidesnuda todo este tiempo. Anda, tú también debes quitarte tu vestimenta."

– "¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!"

– "Tranquila, escandalosa. Sólo déjate la ropa interior, no pedí que andes en cueros."

– "P-p-pero…"

– "Nada de peros. Confío en ti y viceversa, ¿no?"

– "B-bueno, sí…"

– "Relájate. Puedes creer en mí."

– "…"

– "…"

– "D-de acuerdo… ¡P-pero únicamente en ropa interior! ¡No pasaré de ahí!"

– "Por mí no hay problema si quieres continuar."

– "¡No!"

– "Ya, ya, no era en serio. Acabemos con esto, ¿sí?"

– "Bien…" – Suspiré. – "Creo en ti…"

Tímidamente, me desabotoné mi camisa y expuse mi negro sostén de encaje. Lo compré en esa ocasión cuando me hice con el atuendo de Lala, porque me gustó el estilo del usado por la irlandesa. Zombina no dijo nada y me animó a proseguir. Obedeciendo con algo de renuencia y más roja que los tomates que tanto he oído el día de hoy, me deshice de mi vestido y mis igualmente oscuras pantis quedaron al descubierto. Con un guiño y un pulgar arriba de parte de la burlona pelirroja, insistí en enfocarnos en la limpieza de nuestras armas. Accediendo, tomó su equipo de mantenimiento y ambas nos preparamos para empezar la faena. Antes de comenzar, noté un curioso retrato residiendo en la pared del cuarto. Mi curiosidad me llevó a revisarla.

– "Ah, esa es una foto antigua, cuando estaba viva." – Dijo la heterocromática. – "Luciré algo diferente, pero después de tantos cambios e injertos de piel, no puedes culparme. Por lo menos sigo igual de delgada y apetecible."

– "Zoe…" – La miré preocupada. – "La persona de aquí es un hombre…"

Ella sólo sonrió maliciosamente y alzó las cejas.

– "Ay, mamá araña…"

Le tomó un buen tiempo convencerme de que aquello había sido una broma.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Tenía tantos desenlaces pensados para este episodio y al final, elegí el más bobo. Soy un mono simplón, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

En fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo y los invito a dejarme sus opiniones. Sé que quedaron con algunas dudas, como la extraña actitud matutina de Dyne, pero eso es para la siguiente entrega. Espero. Ojalá no me pase como Ridley Scott y su película Prometheus, donde ni el director mismo sabía cómo explicar tantas mafufadas sin responder en el guión. Cualquier cosa, digamos que la doctora Redguard le inyectó sustancias alucinógenas a la pobre araña. O solamente soy un terrible escritor, que es la explicación más verosímil.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Y gracias a todos los fieles lectores que aún me aguantan! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	40. No es fácil luchar por lo que crees

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Saludos, queridos lectores! ¡ _Herr_ Tarmo Flake _ist hier_!

Por la Gran Sirena, ya llegamos al capítulo cuarenta. Cuatro decenas de episodios llenos de tonterías salidos de mi incomprensible mente y aún quedan más boberías cocinándose en la caldera cerebral. No tendrán buen sabor, pero son gratuitas.

No hubiera logrado llegar tan lejos si no fuera por su constante apoyo, mis lectores, así que acepten esta humilde reverencia de mi parte, mi eterno agradecimiento y este largo episodio para celebrar tantas inolvidables entregas sobre la vida de la arachne más (des)afortunada en el universo conocido. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena niega ser la señora de las cuatro décadas!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 40**

* * *

 _Meine geliebte Lala:_

 _¡Guten Tag, Spatzi! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo espero que bien. Ojalá la paloma mensajera te haya encontrado a tiempo, confío en que las colúmbidas sean más competentes que el resto de las arpías comunes. Y que mi caligrafía te sea aceptable; Ya sé que escribo peor que un paciente con mal de Parkinson y mis letras parecen que andan borrachas, pero estas manoplas que tengo por manos no son precisamente las más adecuadas para el fino arte de redactar. ¿Qué cómo estoy yo? Bueno, digamos que ni siquiera tú podrías reclamar mi alma ahora._

 _Pero antes de comenzar, te ruego y suplico me perdones el no haberme comunicado contigo en estos dos días. Créeme, cada momento si ti es una eternidad, pero sólo deberé esperar unos días más para regresar a tu lado. Revisé mi celular por si tenía llamadas perdidas o algún mensaje, pero no había alguno. Quiero pensar que eso se debe a que consideras que me encuentro terriblemente ocupada y no deseas interrumpir mi entrenamiento; Y si bien tienes algo de razón, te aseguro que jamás de los jamases me atrevería a negar el responderte, sea cual sea el momento._

 _Ahora, te preguntarás por qué no te contacté anteriormente. Pues eso se debe a que, como mencioné ya, me hallo más que muerta. '¿Por qué, precisamente?' Cuestionarás, y yo responderé que Titania, nuestra particular instructora y gnómida del demonio, en su infinita e infernal sabiduría, decidió que tomáramos un curso nocturno sorpresa. Pero antes de eso, déjame te informo desde el principio._

 _Luego de despedirme de tu hermosa persona y volver a Tokio, pasamos a recoger a Cetania. Oh, Arachne mía, debiste ver lo abochornada que terminó la rapaz después que Yuuko le sermoneara como a una niña. Estoy segura que tú hubieras disfrutado del schadenfreude, pero no deberías alegrarte por su infortunio, Spatzi. Sin embargo, confieso que no evité reírme de la pobre pajarita. No te preocupes, le calmé con un reconfortante abrazo. Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que mantenga contacto físico con tu rival, pero me conoces, amor; Mi corazón es imparcial y equitativo. Además, sin mi dullahan, ¿a quién voy a demostrarle todo el cariño que mi gigantesco exoesqueleto alberga? ¿A Dyne? ¿A la doctora Redguard? ¿A Smith?_

 _Tú tranquila, guapa, que cuando regrese te daré unos arrumacos legendarios que compensarán cualquier achuchón a la americana._

 _En fin, como iba relatando, luego de pasar con la falconiforme, la buena de Zoe (Zombina) me permitió pasar a recoger a Mugi, para llevarla a mi recamara y meterle mano. Deberías conocer a Mugi, es tan linda. No tanto como tú por supuesto, tú eres perfecta; Pero hay que admitir que ese oscuro y esbelto cuerpo teutón también tiene su encanto. Es algo tragona y devora a la velocidad de la luz, pero aún así la quiero. En todo caso, luego de ayudar a la pajarita a decorar su habitación, ella hizo lo mismo con la mía._

 _Y sí, se puso verde como cotorro de envidia al ver tu glorioso retrato enmarcado. Debiste verla, hasta las plumas se le erizaron de los celos, pero opina que en verdad ese uniforme te queda excelente, incluso juró que algún día usaría uno para competir. ¿Ves? Hasta tu adversaria reconoce el buen gusto._

 _Ahí, ella reveló que su casera le obsequió un bonito collar en forma de corazón, con espacio para un par de fotografías pequeñas. Voy a darle una mía, para que me resguarde siempre ahí. No te molestes, Spatzi, es únicamente una imagen dentro de un recipiente de plástico, tu Edelweiss es mucho más impresionante._

 _Luego de eso y ya a solas con Mugi en mi cuarto, sólo había una cosa por hacer… Exacto, quitarle todo y hacerle una revisión profunda. No objetó cuando la desnudé y retiré el seguro para introducir en su cavidad el alargado objeto que tenía preparado para ella. Y créeme, después de tanto tiempo si tener acción, estoy segura que a ella le encantó, especialmente porque fui muy delicada. No era su primera vez, ya había sido rota con anterioridad y le dejó una mala experiencia, así que apreció el sensible trato que le proveyeron mis dedos. Fue hermoso, debiste estar ahí. Una vez terminada de limpiar su férreo cuerpo y acariciarla suavemente, le di un gigantesco abrazo y un titánico beso. También deseaba dormir con ella, pero desgraciadamente, las delgadas paredes no saben guardar secretos y una iracunda empusa griega me conminó a guardar reposo, cosa que acaté a regañadientes._

 _¡Oh, pero que descortés de mí! ¡Lo siento, Spatzi, sólo me dejé llevar! Mugi es mi ametralladora, la Maschinengewehr 3 que necesitaba los repuestos que me llegaron por correo, ¿recuerdas? Pues como acabas de leer, la dejé preparara y ahora ella está más que lista para combatir a los malos. Cuando regrese a casa, te la presentaré a ti y a Seely. Así es como llamo a tu guadaña, viene de Seelenverkäufer y significa Segadora de Almas. Ya sé, nombre genérico, pero me pareció muy mono. ¿Te gusta? Espero que sí._

 _Dormí bien, con tu foto cuidándome a lado de la cama. Me gustaría halagarte diciendo que soñé contigo, pero no deseo mentirte. En realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo que sucedió en el reino de Morfeo, sólo remembro vagas memorias de tentáculos, dientes y ojos tapizando el espacio infinito. Creo que las miradas de esa cambiaformas me causan pesadillas. En fin, fui despertada de manera… inusual por nuestra instructora y una desatada ametralladora MG4. Será un arma soberbia, pero no la cambiaría por mi querida Mugi. Espero tal abrupta forma de darme los buenos días no se vuelva costumbre; En serio, pierdo como diez años de vida por cada demente plan que esa gnómida conjetura. ¡Y para colmo, dejó toda mi cama agujereada!_

 _Y bueno, ese día fue especial por una razón; ¡Tuvimos la oportunidad de entrenar directamente con MON! Si bien esa desgraciada de Jättelund no es mala tutora, no se compara con la sensatez de Zoe. En verdad, aprecio a esa muerta viviente y su severo, pero lógico método de adiestramiento. No te aburriré con los detalles intrínsecos de tal faena, pero como has de imaginar, no fue nada sencillo. ¿Recuerdas los moretones que me curaste? Pues estos fueron reemplazados por otros más grandes. Mis hematomas se fusionaron para crear una súper-equimosis corporal y ahora sesenta de mí persona es color púrpura. De todas maneras, logramos superar tal entrenamiento y si bien no salimos ilesas, logramos acabar milagrosamente la tarea con vida. No me darán medallas, pero sí que obtuve mucha experiencia._

 _Lo mejor de todo, es que le encontré una compañera a Mugi: Hummel. Es una pistola P226, honestamente con un feo diseño, pero las cosas no deben juzgarse por las apariencias. Eso lo sé muy bien, de lo contrario, nadie se hubiera fijado en este horror caminante de ocho patas, especialmente alguien tan hermosa como tú. ¡Espera! ¡No estoy insinuando que tuviste mal gusto al elegirme! ¡Al contrario! Significa que tu bondad fue capaz de ver más allá de este duro caparazón quitinoso y revelar a la mujer en su interior. Por eso te quiero tanto._

 _Y hablando de cosas bonitas, la colección de armas de Zoe es simplemente beatífica. La habitación de la pelirroja es prácticamente un museo bélico y sus posesiones son espectaculares. ¡Incluso ha adquirido material genuino de la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Y me invitó a probarlo una vez me gradúe! ¡¿No es fantástico?! No necesito decir que ella y yo nos hemos vuelto grandes amigas, y como mi superior, la admiro por ser tan sencilla en el fondo. Ella me recordó que MON no es sólo una división de la justicia, sino una gran familia, y ellas me han aceptado en esta._

 _Así como tú me aceptaste en tu corazón._

 _Pero ya me explayé demasiado, mejor me salto la parte donde la heterocromática me enseñaba algunas cosas en su cuarto y donde esa mexicana del demonio nos interrumpió en medio de nuestra ardua labor. No es de importancia en primer lugar._

– "¡Hey, Roja! ¿Has visto a esa maldita araña marima…?" – La híbrida jötunn se detuvo a mitad de su diálogo al abrir la puerta y vernos a las dos. – "¿Puedo preguntar por qué demonios están ustedes prácticamente desnudas?"

– "¡Ah, I-instructora!" – Reaccioné ruborizada. – "¡B-b-bueno…!"

– "Joder, Enana." – Se quejó Zoe con un gruñido. – "¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar?"

– "Aún no respondes a mi pregunta, cadáver. ¿Acaso interrumpí tu ritual de apareamiento?"

– "Oh, no me fastidies, liliputiense. Solamente estamos lustrando nuestras armas, ¿algún problema?"

– "No, pero necesito a esta machorra patona de inmediato." – Se dirigió a mí. – "El uniforme, Jaëgersturm, ahora."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Instructora?" – Pregunté levantándome y ajustándome la ropa. – "Ya es casi hora de descansar."

– "La justicia no duerme, alemana. Y el crimen tampoco." – Aseveró. – "Practicaremos ejercicios nocturnos."

– "¿Así es como le llaman ahora?" – Provocó Zombina. – "¿Van a besarse bajo la luz de las estrellas?"

– "Lo único que estos tomates besarán será el suelo al terminar, occisa." – Retrucó la gnómida. – "Jaëgersturm, ¡¿Por qué carajos sigues aquí y sin tu maldito atuendo preparado?! ¡Muévete o te pongo mamada!"

– "¡Ah! _¡J-jawohl!_ " – Me apresuré a salir, tomando a Mugi y Hummel. – "¡Gracias por todo, Zoe! ¡Continuaremos en otra ocasión!"

 _Esa desgraciada Titania, nos dejó a medias. Pero ya tendré tiempo de pasar tiempo en el cuarto de la pelirroja en otra ocasión. Sorpresivamente, nuestro uniforme ya se encontraba lavado y preparado en nuestras habitaciones. Seguramente obligaron a las encargadas de la lavandería a trabajar horas extraordinarias, y espero les recompensen el trabajo extra. Ya vestida y armada, seguí a la rapaz y la empusa hasta la furgoneta a paso acelerado y sin dilación, la entrenadora nos llevó de vuelta, a velocidad supersónica, hasta el Campo Asaka. Ahí, nos tenían preparadas un par de sorpresas._

– "Cetania." – Cuestionó Jättelund, arrastrando una gran caja metálica con rueditas. – "¿Qué tan buena es tu vista de noche?"

– "Mejor que el de las arpías comunes pero inferior a las nocturnas, Señora."

– "¿Y tu destreza con tus extremidades?"

– "Considero que excelente, aunque mis torpes dígitos nunca serán tan precisos como un par de manos."

– "En ese caso, necesitarás esto." – Afirmó la gnómida, abriendo el contenedor. – "Diseñados por y para arpías en conjunto con la compañía The Gambler. Esos tipos hacen de todo."

 _Dentro de la maleta, se encontraban una especie de gafas especiales, evidentemente para condiciones de escasa iluminación. Era un aparato creado en polímero oscuro y poco voluminoso, esto último siendo algo novedoso, considerando que no usaba dos sino tres lentes de cristal color verde, que le daban la apariencia del extremo de un microscopio óptico. Se ajustaba perfectamente y permitían alzar la parte frontal. La instructora los colocó en la cabeza de la arpía y le indicó que los encendiera, haciendo que el artilugio emitiera un pequeño sonido agudo, como la carga del flash de una cámara y los lentes brillaran ligeramente con esos espejuelos esmeraldas. El diseño me recordó tanto a un personaje de los videojuegos que Papi suele disfrutar que por un momento creí que era una pieza de cosplay._

 _El segundo aditamento fue una especie de guantes color negro. Excepto que poseían la tétricamente realista forma de extremidades humanas, como las de un maniquí. Titania se los invitó a probar y la falconiforme obedeció. La emplumada descubrió lo increíblemente flexible que era el material y, desafiando a las limitaciones que la naturaleza ha tratado de imponer a su especie, la rapaz ahora gozaba de manos y diez dedos con absoluta destreza motriz._

– "Requerirás algo de tiempo para aprovechar tus manos substitutas, así que ahora nos concentraremos en las gafas." – La mexicana se dirigió a la mantis y yo. – "También tengo unas para ustedes, al igual que algo para sus armas."

 _Ella abrió un segundo contenedor y nos mostró otros aparatos de visión nocturna, uno de ellos de diseño regular, más sencillo que el de la halcón, parecidos a goggles de natación. El otro estaba adaptado a mi peculiar configuración ocular. Básicamente era una máscara con siete lentes; Tres a cada lado y uno en medio, aunque los vidrios de estos eran rojos. De la misma manera, nos entregó miras holográficas EOTech, con puntos rojos en medio iluminados por un diodo láser. Ya que la batería interna alimentaba la retícula, la luz no afectaría el reflejo y eran excelentes para las misiones nocturnas. Como extra, nos proveyó con luces tácticas y silenciadores para cada una de nuestras armas, incluso para la escopeta de Dyne y mi MG3._

 _Aquí deseo hacer un paréntesis, porque las películas y los videojuegos se han encargado de esparcir el mito de que los tan famosos silenciadores básicamente transforman el ruido atronador de un fusil en susurros fugaces. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Una bala es escandalosa como un concierto de Iron Maiden en vivo (pero la única melodía es dolor), y el supresor apenas lo reduce a escucharlos en un sistema de audio de seis bocinas. La efectividad es actualmente menos satisfactoria que en la ficción. En todo caso, tales instrumentos si pueden ser de utilidad en las condiciones adecuadas y por supuesto que íbamos a usarlos. Y sí, los supresores para ametralladoras en verdad existen._

 _Ya sé que te debo estar aburriendo con toda mi verborrea técnica, Spatzi, pero cuando se trata de armamento, soy más nerd que un otaku en la Comiket. Además, así conocerás lo bien equipadas que estamos y despejarás toda duda sobre cómo podemos hacerle frente a los percances. Somos MOE, las mejores, las más salsas, la élite._

– "¡Ustedes no son más que unos pinches tomates rellenos de estiércol!" – Vociferó Titania. – "¡Un jodido elefante sería más discreto que las tres! ¡Pueden oírlas desde Ciudad Juárez hasta la selva Lacandona!"

– "¡Lo sentimos, Instructora!" – Me disculpé, tallándome los impactos en mi brazo.

– "¡Jaëgersturm! ¡¿Por qué chingados cargas esa ametralladora si al final usarás tu pistola?!"

–"¡Creo que la MG3 no sería muy silenciosa que digamos!"

– "¡Por eso te exhorté a que fueras fusilera, araña estúpida!" – Respondió la iracunda gnómida, golpeando mí ya adolorida extremidad. – "¡Nikos, se supone que eres la líder! ¡¿Por qué carajos no revisas las esquinas antes de entrar a otra zona?! ¡Y quita el dedo del gatillo!"

– "¡Perdone, Señora!" – Obedeció la empusa. – "¡Lo lamento!"

– "¡¿Y en donde está esa maldita urraca?!"

– " _¡I'm so sorry!_ " – Se excusó la estadounidense por radio. – "¡Aún me cuesta adaptarme a estas gafas! ¡Está todo verde!"

– "¡Pues yo te dejaré morados hasta los ovarios si no te coordinas mejor, gringa estúpida!" – Zahirió la mexicana. – "¡De nuevo, gusanas de mierda! ¡De putos tomates a jodidos diamantes!"

 _Si bien combatir trasnochadas y recibir nuevamente esas execrables balas de pintura es lacerantemente sádico y sanguinario, me alegra reportar que pudimos aprobar, si bien apenas dentro del pequeñísimo límite de lo aceptable, después de cuatro bárbaras horas. Confieso que nuestros nuevos aditamentos son geniales, me sentí toda una agente de la GSG9 o la SWAT recorriendo los pasillos con miras láser y visión nocturna en silencio. Que se muera de envidia Big Boss, aquí llegó la Araña Sólida. No disparé a Mugi en toda la sesión, deseo darle su bautismo de fuego en una ocasión más memorable. Al menos Hummel es increíblemente precisa, por muy fea que luzca._

 _Ahora, debes estar cuestionándote cómo demonios logré escribir esto si la mayoría del tiempo estuve ocupada. ¡Pues lo hice poquito a poco entre descansos! Así es, querida; Me traje papel y lápiz al entrenamiento y desde el viaje hasta la base, los recesos entre sesiones y el traslado de regreso, he estado redactando esta misiva. La manos, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, me duelen y hasta tuve que pedirle prestado su bolígrafo a la instructora cuando mi lápiz fue destruido por un proyectil furtivo, por ello verás que las letras cambian de grafito a tinta a la mitad, pero aún así me las arreglo para finalizar el recado._

 _El transporte está cada vez más cerca de llegar a su destino, tengo una jaqueca Abismal y después de darme una ducha, dudo mucho que tenga fuerzas para continuar hasta la mañana siguiente, así que me temo que es hora de despedirme. La pobre Cetania está tan exhausta que le presté mi hombro como almohada para evitar que se desplome en el piso. También necesito conseguirme un reloj de pulsera, revisar la hora sería más cómodo que en el celular, el cual no puedo usar durante el adiestramiento. Pero suficiente de quejarme._

 _En todo caso, fue un auténtico Dia D para nosotras, con asaltos en la mañana, como los Rangers en Pointe Du Hoc e incursiones nocturnas, como la Aerotransportada en Sainte-Mère-Église. Aún así, con todo y heridas subcutáneas tapizándome la figura, me siento orgullosa de estar aquí, de ser parte de esto. Y espero tú también lo estés, porque tú me das ánimos, me das fuerzas para continuar, para alzar la cabeza con determinación, ya sea con tus tiernas palabras o tu simple imagen detrás de una delgada placa de vidrio._

 _Porque te amo._

 _No es necesario que me respondas, linda. Sé que tú también has de estar ocupada no sólo con el empleo, sino con ayudar en la casa. Por favor, diles a todos que me encuentro a salvo, que no los decepcionaré, que les agradezco el haberme acogido y que trataré de recompensarles algún día todo lo que han hecho por mí. Y lo más importante, cuídate, mi hermosa Spatzi, porque tú eres la mayor razón para no darme por vencida. Te envío mil abrazos y el doble… ¡No, el triple de besos! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _Eternamente tuya:_

 _Aria Jaëgersturm._

 _P.D: Perdona la letra tan movida y las manchitas de pintura. No es fácil escribir en una furgoneta._

 _P.P.D: Mugi y Hummel lucen geniales con sus aditamentos. Me la pasé un rato haciendo figuritas con sus apuntadores láser._

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

 _Meine geliebte Lala:_

 _¡Spatzi, Guten Tag! Ojalá te encuentres bien de salud. Ya sé que eres básicamente inmortal e inmune a virtualmente todos los agentes patógenos en este plano existencial, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por tu bienestar. Digo, ya eres azul, ¿Qué tal si un día despiertas roja como fresita por la gripe?_

 _La abuelita Yamato me regaló un lapicero nuevo con dibujos de ballenitas. Esa gatita es tan adorable que dan ganas de abrazarla como a un peluche. Mi caligrafía sigue siendo espantosa, pero me hago entender._

 _Yo estoy bien…. Bien cansada. ¿Por qué? Pues te tengo dos noticias buenas y una mala: La primera de las positivas es que finalmente tuve oportunidad de levantarme al ritmo con la musiquita del Panzerlied de mi despertador, le daré un besote a Cetania por habérmelo regalado. La segunda es que Zoe volvió a ser nuestra tutora en los ensayos de hoy. Prefiero mil veces a la pelirroja que la enana gritona. Nos entiende, apoya y siempre está dispuesta a responder nuestras dudas. Nadie creería que debajo de esa fría epidermis se halla una persona tan comprensiva, diferente a la irresponsable imagen que su personalidad pudiera indicar. Incluso me contó una graciosa anécdota sobre ella, Tionishia y unos tontos queriendo hacerse los rompecorazones con Manako y cómo la cíclope les pateó el trasero hasta la luna. Las apariencias engañan, ¿cierto?_

 _Como decía, esas fueron las positivas. La negativa es que antes de estudiar con la muerta viviente, primero tuvimos otra sesión de Titania, la cual consistió en descender por una cuerda hasta la zona de ataque desde un helicóptero. No me pareció fuera de lo regular, aunque nada de este disparatado adiestramiento lo sea para empezar, ya que cualquier escuadrón especializado moderno necesita dominar el arte de las infiltraciones aéreas. Además, el UH-60JA Blackhawk es un aparato soberbio, muy confiable, duradero, estable y de amplio espacio para albergar a esta araña tan patona._

 _Sí, ya sabes que le tengo miedo a las alturas, pero no te preocupes, Spatzi, porque sin importar que la jötunn sea una cruel dictadora en miniatura y yo padezca de acrofobia, tu valiente cazadora se mantuvo más firme que Yakov Pavlov defendiendo su edificio de los asaltos de la Wehrmacht. Me habré hallado en las alturas, pero mantenía los pies en el suelo._

– "¡Ay, mamá araña! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!"

– "¡Jaëgersturm, maldita inútil! ¡Déjate de estupideces y baja por esa puta cuerda de una vez!" – Ordenó la furiosa latina. – "¡Y ya suéltame, que no soy tu pinche madre!"

– "¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo!"

– "¡Óyeme bien, insecto rastrero! ¡O te arrojas por esa soga a la cuenta de tres o te meto tu ametralladora por el culo!"

– "Eso le gustará." – Se burló Dyne.

– "¡Voy a patearte fuera de aquí y me vale madres si te mueres! ¡Ya, largo!" – Amenazó la mandamás.

– " _¡Nein, nein, nein!_ " – Negué.

– "¡Una…!

– "¡Con un demonio, Aria!" – Protestó la rapaz. – "¡Son únicamente treinta metros de altura!"

– "¡Lo dices como si fuera cosa de todos los días!" – Reclamé.

– "¡Dos…!" – Siguió contando la mexicana.

– "¡No te pasará nada, flaca!" – Insistió la arpía. – "¡Escucha, yo lo haré primero y tú me seguirás! ¿De acuerdo?

– "Pero… Tú puedes bajar volando, Cetania." – Le dije a mi compañera. – "No es necesario que lo hagas."

– "Somos una unidad, nos apoyamos entre todas sin importar que suceda." – Afirmó con sus alas en mis hombros. – "Nunca te dejaré sola, Aria. Recuérdalo."

– " _Danke_ , Cetania…" – Sonreí. – "Tienes razón, siempre puedo cont-AAAHHH!"

– "¡Te lo advertí, pendeja!" – Gritó la instructora mientras yo caía libremente.

 _Es una suerte que la castaña sea capaz de maniobrar rauda y equilibradamente a pesar del intenso viento creado por las aspas del helicóptero, porque no ahorré lo suficiente para un ataúd tamaño jumbo. Ignorando el hecho que casi me convertí en un manojo de sangre y quitina en el piso, continuamos el ejercicio, practicando todo lo aprendido en días anteriores. Si bien bajarse del helicóptero continuaba provocándome vértigo, poco a poco lo fui dominando. Después de todo, cuando lentamente te has acostumbrado a que la piel te arda por tantos impactos de munición falsa, caerse de un vehículo volador suena menos doloroso. Luego de terminar con Titania, vinieron los ensayos sobre desarme y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Zoe. Afortunadamente, mis técnicas de pelea sin armas fueron excelentes para tal objetivo._

– "¡Ay! ¡Auch! ¡Ay!"

– "¡Oh, vamos, Jaëgersturm! ¡Ni siquiera te pegué tan fuerte!" – Declaró la heterocromática. – "¡Y se supone que yo soy la muerta!"

– "Auch… Perdona, Zoe." – Tallé mi frente. – "No esperaba ese movimiento con tu codo."

– "Debes estar siempre preparada para bloquear todo lo que tus manos no puedan abarcar, tomatito." – Explicó. – "Tus pedipalpos pudieron fácilmente mantener alejado mi cuerpo y evitar que doblara mi brazo, mientras tus piernas me podrían obligar a ponerme de rodillas. Recuerda, usa todas las herramientas a tu alcance."

– "Sí, entiendo, Comandante."

– "¡Aquí voy!"

 _Neutralizar al enemigo disparándole siempre funciona, pero como fuerza de policía, aún estamos sujetas a las leyes civiles y es preferente usar métodos no letales para anular la capacidad combativa del adversario. Una de las mayores ventajas que contamos como liminales, es el efecto psicológico que ejercen nuestras intimidantes apariencias. Aunque nuestros oponentes en las prácticas son soldados entrenados, aún podemos infligirles miedo si sabemos jugar correctamente nuestras cartas. Al final del día, soy una araña gigante con manos tan cortantes como cuchillos, seis ojos tan rojos como el infierno, una dentadura compuesta exclusivamente de afilados colmillos, una enorme ametralladora con doscientos cincuenta cartuchos y me visto como un miembro de la Schutzstaffel. Si eso no provoca pesadillas, al menos paralizará al malhechor común por tiempo suficiente para apresarlo._

 _Hablando de eso, la zombi era muy flexible y no sufría por el rigor mortis que caracteriza las uniones de los revividos. Además, cuando puede arrancarse las extremidades para zafarse del agarre de su captor, hay que improvisar de inmediato o ser castigada con un contundente puñetazo._

– "¡Te tengo!" – Exclamé a mí contrincante, arrinconándola por completo en el suelo. – "¡No hay escape!"

– "Parece que me atrapaste, tomate." – Felicitó la pelirroja. – "Pero… uhm… ¿Es necesario agarrarme el trasero?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh, dioses!" – Me sorprendí al descubrir que tenía mis manos en sus (acolchaditos) glúteos – "B-bueno, yo…"

– "¡Por el amor de Hécate, arachne!" – Alzó la voz Nikos, luchando contra la falconiforme. – "¡¿Tienes que transformar todo en un jodido espectáculo sáfico?!"

– "¡L-lo lamento, Comandante!" – La dejé libre y me apresuré a hacer infinidad de reverencias. – "¡N-no era mi intención faltar respeto a su espacio personal de esa manera! ¡Discúlpeme!"

 _Habiéndola soltado, ella me recordó que aún estábamos en entrenamiento y logró asestarme una doble patada furtiva._

– "¡Auch!"

– "Te distrajiste y liberaste a tu oponente en medio de la lucha, tomate." – Dijo la heterocromática, incorporándose. – "La pelea no termina hasta que el rival se rinde. ¿De acuerdo?"

– "¡Por supuesto, Comandante! ¡Perdone mi descuido!"

– "Está bien, hagámoslo de nuevo." – Flexionó su cuerpo e hizo una mueca burlona. – "Por cierto, me sostuviste las pompis de manera firme pero delicada. Se sintió bien, de hecho. ¿Has estado practicando con las de tu preciada dullahan?"

– "¿Eh? ¡N-no diga eso, Comandante!"

– " _¡For fuck's sake, Blondie!_ " – Vociferó la americana. – "¡Hasta a Zombina le manoseas las nalgas y a las mías ni las pellizcas! ¡Comienzo a creer que no me quieres!"

– "¿Es verdad eso, araña?" – Provocó la muerta viviente, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Que malvada eres con tu novia. Dale una buena nalgada a la pajarita o te repruebo."

– "¡Zoe, detente!" – Me quejé.

– "Ah, ah. Nalguéala." – Reiteró. – "Con fuerza. Que haga eco por todo el archipiélago nipón."

– "¡Zoe!" – Volví a protestar, ruborizada al máximo.

– "Anda." – Guiñó su ojo verde. – "Y puede que te deje hacerlo conmigo."

– "¡Aaargh!" – Bramó encolerizada la mantis, alzando sus cuatro extremidades al aire. – "¡Estoy rodeada de pervertidas!"

 _Puede que haya habido algún… erm… roce algo cercano con la figura posterior de nuestra tutora. ¡Pero fue completamente inofensivo y totalmente involuntario! ¡Que se muera la empusa si estoy mintiendo! Por suerte, esa fue una clase privada. Después de eso, regresamos el doble de cansadas que días anteriores. Únicamente dormimos como cuatro horas y al llegar a los cuarteles, comimos, nos bañamos y después de escribir esta carta, no despertaré hasta mañana. Por eso espero perdones que la misiva actual sea tan corta, Spatzi, simplemente tengo menos energía que esas pilas marca pirata que usé para mi despertador. Un millón de besos. ¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _La que te amará por siempre:_

 _Aria Jaëgersturm._

 _P.D: El pollo en salsa agridulce de la cafetería se ha vuelto mi favorito. Deberías conseguir la receta, estoy segura que les fascinará a todos en el Aizawa._

 _P.P.D: Mugi sigue sin ser usada. Conservaré su virginidad hasta que sea el momento adecuado._

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

 _Meine geliebte Lala:_

 _¡Hola, Spatzi! ¿Qué cuentas? Confío en que sean cosas buenas. Yo estoy entretenida jugando a la doctora con Cetania y Dyne._

 _Literalmente, porque el entrenamiento del cuarto día fue Búsqueda y Rescate con un aderezo de Primeros Auxilios. No somos únicamente una fuerza anti-terrorista, sino servidoras públicas de la soberana nación japonesa que han de proteger la vida de sus ciudadanos. La capacidad de auxiliar a la población en peligro no se limita únicamente a detener células criminales, también hay que conocer las técnicas de apoyo médico en caso que necesitemos evitarles el abordar la barca de Caronte o por si alguna otra Mensajera de la Muerte quiere robarte el papel de Segadora Abismal. Además, eso significa que hoy no habrá balazos ni dolor corporal con proyectiles polícromos._

 _La doctora Saadia Redguard nos acompañó personalmente. Ella siempre ha estado presente en nuestro adiestramiento, siguiendo y anotando nuestro progreso, sin importar la hora o momento. Eso quiere decir que no sólo hay que agradecerle su dedicación y profesionalismo, sino que también hay que evitar disgustarla o corremos el riesgo de obtener pésimas calificaciones en caso de errar en nuestro cordial trato. Jamás creí tener que volver a apelar a la compasión de nuestra profesora desde mis días en la escuela. Al menos puedo confiar en que Sandy no me obligará a cazar un jabalí para recuperar su favor. Aunque, conociendo lo excéntrica que es la matasanos, me temo que perseguir bestias salvajes es una opción mucho más civilizada._

 _Esa insoportable gnómida igual estaba presente, pero sólo como observadora y consejera, puesto que quedamos bajo la tutoría de la egresada del MIT y una integrante de MON. Nos transportaron en un gigantesco helicóptero CH-47J Chinook y por un momento me sentí como una Marine en las húmedas y mortales selvas de Vietnam durante la infame guerra. Temí que Jättelund nos sorprendiera con un entrenamiento inesperado y un montón de soldados nos atacaran como el Vietcong apenas aterrizáramos. Por suerte nada de eso pasó y después que la afroamericana nos diera algunos consejos, tuvimos que descender por la cuerda hasta auxiliar a nuestra voluntaria de práctica: Tionishia. Honestamente, no entiendo a quien se le ocurren tan incoherentes decisiones. Tio es, en toda la extensión de la palabra, enorme. Hubiera preferido que fuera Zoe, Manako o hasta Titania quien se ofreciera, pero fue la ogresa quien deseaba el papel de la dama en peligro. Luego de bajar del aparato de hélices rotatorias, rápidamente las tres integrantes de MOE comenzamos las maniobras para colocar a la titánica rubia, la cual fingía estar desmayada, bajo la camilla reforzada. Cosa nada sencilla; Después de tres días de castigo, hasta respirar continúa doliendo._

– "¡Aquí vamos, equipo!" – Habló Nikos, sosteniendo las piernas de la mujer de un solo cuerno. – "¡Alcen, alcen!"

– "¡Con fuerza!" – Dijo la rapaz, tomando los arneses alrededor del cuerpo de la chica en sus garras.

– "¡Hnnng!" – Exclamé al intentar levantarla de su brazo izquierdo. – "¡Por el amor de Atlas! ¡Como pesa!"

 _No lo hice con maldad, pero no debí hablar de manera tan desconsiderada sobre la masa corporal que conformaba a la sensible ogresa en su presencia. La expresión de ella rápidamente se tornó triste ante mis descorteces comentarios y pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca, aunque tratara de seguir pretendiendo estar inconsciente._

– "¡Jaëgersturm, imbécil!" – Bufó la pelinegra. – "¡Ya la hiciste llorar, papanatas de ocho patas!"

– "¡Ah! ¡N-no es lo que piensas, Tio! ¡No insinué que tu peso se excediera de la cantidad aceptable!" – Traté de excusarme. – "¡Tu aparentemente descomunal tamaño es completamente natural!"

 _Quizás debería practicar mis elogios. ¡Pero era únicamente la verdad! Un poco cruda y con poco tacto, ¡pero no es que estuviera siendo deshonesta!_

– "¡Aria!" – Me regañó la castaña. – "¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con la pobrecita?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho ella?!"

– "¡Demonios, lo siento! ¡Mil perdones, Tio! ¡De verdad!"

– "¡Al menos intenta finalizar el ejercicio, idiota!" – Ordenó la griega. – "¡Deja de hacer tantas reverencias y súbela!"

– "¡Ah, claro!" – Volví a la carga, usando todas mis fuerzas. – "¡Nghh! _¡Scheisse!_ "

– "¡Un poco más!" – Indicó la arpía. – "¡Ya casi! ¡Eso es!"

 _Con dificultad, logramos trasladar a la rubia hasta la camilla y enganchamos los arneses a la cuerda. Confirmando que era segura, jalé de la soga y entonces la grúa mecánica en el helicóptero emprendió a elevarla con firmeza. Sonreí al haber completado la tarea y haberme liberado de la físicamente extenuante mujer de un cuerno. Fue un trabajo bien hecho._

– "¡Aaahh!"

 _Hasta que notamos que nos faltó asegurar los candados de los amarres y los soportes cedieron con todo y Tionishia al suelo. Afortunadamente fueron solamente cinco metros._

– "¡AY!" – Reaccionó la mencionada al impactar de espaldas al piso. Se incorporó, tallándose. – "¡Auch, auch! ¡Eso no fue nada amable!"

– " _¡Holy fuck!_ " – Manifestó la falconiforme, horrorizada. – "¡Tionishia, lo lamentamos profundamente!"

– "¡Satán bendito!" – Exclamó preocupada la doctora Redguard por la radio. – " _¡You fucktwats!_ ¡Malditos tomates podridos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!"

– "¡Lo sentimos mucho, Sandy!" – Ofrecí disculpas. – "¡Fue un error! ¡Perdónanos, Tionishia!"

– "¡Lo que van a sentir será mi mano arrancándoles la tráquea, retrasadas!" – Vociferó Vanessa.

– "¡Grandísimas pendejas! ¡¿Acaso quieren matarla?!" – Fue el turno de la gnómida de imprecarnos. – "¡Ahorita van a ver! ¡Piloto, aterriza esta mierda, ahora!"

 _Las tres temblamos como gelatinas al observar al pájaro metálico descender a unos diez metros de nosotras. Decir que estábamos aterradas era poco. Tan pronto el Chinook tocó tierra, una muy furiosa estadounidense y una fiera mexicana se dirigieron con celeridad en nuestra dirección. Tragué saliva y recé mentalmente a los dioses._

– "¡¿Quién fue?!" – Interrogó Titania. – "¡¿Quién fue la ramera que se ganará un escopetazo en la raja por cometer tan monumental estupidez?! ¡Confiesen!"

 _La instructora buscaba culpables, esa sería yo; Mi deber era comprobar que el soporte estuviera firmemente unido y fallé al hacerlo. Con la cabeza baja, di un paso hacia adelante y me preparé para aceptar el ineludible castigo, pero alguien decidió que esta homóloga de Espartaco necesitaba ser salvada._

– "Yo fui." – Se inculpó la mantis primero, alzando la mano y encarándolas. Cetania y yo quisimos intervenir, pero la ojiverde se interpuso. – "Soy la responsable. Lo lamento, Señora."

– "Carajo, Nikos, eres la líder del escuadrón." – La latina meneó la cabeza. – "Me decepcionas, mantis."

– "Siento haber errado en mi labor, Señora."

– "Lo errores no se admiten en situaciones delicadas, tomate. Si esto hubiera sido una emergencia real, estaríamos hundidas en mierda legal por tus equivocaciones."

– "Mi arrepentimiento es infinito."

– "Demonios." – Suspiró. – "¿Cómo la amonestamos, Redguard?"

– "Que lave las letrinas al final de la faena." – Aseveró la aludida de brazos cruzados. – "Después de un par de vueltas enteras a la base."

– "Como ordenen." – Se resignó la Lesbia. – "De nuevo, perdonen mi irresponsabilidad."

– "Bien." – Jättelund se dirigió a la ogro. – "Tionishia, ¿te encuentras mejor?"

– "Sí, estoy bien. En realidad no fue nada, sólo dolió un poquito." – Sonrió la susodicha. – "Estoy segura que las chicas no lo hicieron a propósito y me gustaría que volviéramos a repetir el entrenamiento."

– "¿Segura que confías en estas torpes?"

– "Claro." – Afirmó alegre, viéndonos a las tres. – "Somos del mismo equipo, después de todo."

– "Como digas, tú eres la de mayor rango aquí." – Se volteó la gnómida en dirección al helicóptero. – "Vamos, tomates, de nuevo y no quiero idioteces."

 _No entendí en ese entonces por qué la empusa decidió volverse la apedreada de la situación._

– "Dyne, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" – Le cuestioné a la mencionada. – "Sabes que es mi culpa."

– "Es mi trabajo." – Contestó ella, yendo al Chinook. – "De prisa, el tiempo apremia."

– "Gracias, Dyne." – Dijo la rapaz. – "Sentimos meterte en problemas."

– "Con ustedes, ya estoy acostumbrada. ¡Muévanse!"

 _No logro comprender la enigmática personalidad de la helénica. En ocasiones, es tan distante y reservada que pasa desapercibida, pero en el fondo, como ella demostró, tiene un alma noble y está dispuesta a sacrificarse por nosotras. Por un momento, me recordó a ti cuando recién te conocía, Spatzi. No sé si eso te parezca un cumplido después de todo lo malo que te dije de ella, pero estoy segura que Nikos desea hacer el bien tanto como nosotras. Ella es una buena persona._

 _Luego de eso, proseguimos cultivándonos el arte de los primeros auxilios, esta vez con vehemente precaución de nuestra parte para evitar chascos como el anterior. Me alegra informar que no hubo más incidentes de tal calibre y, gracias a los dioses divinos, disfrutamos de una muy didáctica y tranquila tarde con la científica convertida en médico. Logré comprender mejor el kit de emergencia que siempre cargamos en nuestro bolsillo dedicado. Yo tenía conocimientos de medicina en el campo de batalla, como toda militar debería, pero confieso que las clases en la academia no eran tan informativas como las de Saadia. Además, esa materia generalmente se reservaba para las Saltarinas, quienes son reconocidas en todo Sparassus por ser nuestras más versadas galenas._

 _Y sorpresivamente, fue Cetania quien demostró una gran aptitud en tal asignatura. Carecerá de manos en sí y sus dígitos no poseen tanta destreza, pero sin duda era veloz para aprender y aplicar lo visto. Ella explicó que la curandera su tribu conocía varias técnicas y medicinas usando plantas de la región de Montana y la pajarita solía ayudarla en ocasiones cuando no estaba practicando su clases de caza. No estoy afirmando que ella sea una prodigio, pero comparada con la pelinegra y esta torpe arachne, la halcón es la más hábil del grupo. Ella sería nuestra médico de campo si no fuera por su fobia a las jeringas. Con suerte ella logrará vencer ese miedo, así como yo aprendí a soportar las alturas. Eso no significa que esté curada, aún me aterra despegarme tanto del suelo. Sigo deseando tener un férreo espíritu de piloto como mi abuelo Wolfgang._

 _Practicamos más formas de rescate, incluyendo descender por una cuerda a rapel, usando el edificio de cinco pisos como pared. Me sentí como una tejedora usando su tela para bajar, mientras Cetania tuvo que improvisar un buen agarre con sus guantes-mano. Si bien ella puede volar, en ocasiones alguien podría encontrarse en un lugar que impidiera el uso de sus alas, explicó Titania. Y aproveché para admirar su glorioso trasero mientras descendíamos._

 _Seguramente debes estar preguntándote si tuvimos que realizar maniobras de resucitación, como compresión de pecho y respiración boca a boca, y yo contestaré que en efecto, eso fue parte del adiestramiento. Por suerte, tal sesión fue practicada con un maniquí de ensayo que la doctora proveyó. Viniendo de alguien como Sandy, aquello resulta completamente insólito, pero aquí es cuando agradezco a Kuroko por haber insistido en usarlo y hacer que Tio se cerciorara que fuera utilizado como era debido. Estoy segura que Vanessa hubiera aprovechado para poner en práctica alguna lasciva técnica suya con nosotras. Aunque si lo pienso bien, no me negaría a darle el beso de la vida a la rapaz o masajear su agraciado pecho para reanimarla, si se ofreciera como voluntaria. Y descuida, linda, que a ti te daré unos tremendos besucones y te masajearé de pies a cabeza cuando regrese; Eso te lo prometo._

 _Ni Smith, Manako, Doppel o Zoe estuvieron presentes esta vez. Todas se hallaban ocupadas en la oficina, tanto que ni podrían unírsenos en la cena, nos informó la ogresa. Seguramente era la venganza de Redguard por haberle dejado todo el papeleo los días anteriores. Bueno, es una lástima no practicar con la zombie, pero ya tendremos otro día para ello. En todo caso, como los ejercicios médicos duraron relativamente poco, pasamos el resto del tiempo repasando ensayos con Titania, despejando ese condenado edificio de cinco plantas una vez más. Justo cuando creímos que nos salvaríamos de esas malditas balas falsas, la jötunn nos muestra el dedo medio y nos arroja a la hoguera de cartuchos multicolor. La vida es dolor._

 _Y como prometió la latina, al final de la faena, una empusa se encontró corriendo alrededor del campo para empezar a pagar su sentencia. Tomando en cuenta que la base tiene alrededor de un kilómetro cuadrado de diámetro, la mantis no la tendría fácil. Parecerá poco, pero tal dimensión cansa, especialmente después de una extenuante sesión de batalla. La griega debió sentirse como una condenada en el nivel más profundo del infierno de Dante, recorriendo de manera solitaria las pistas de asfalto y tierra, cargando su equipo completo, empapando por completo su magullado uniforme y cuerpo de sudor mientras el sol vespertino le quemaba la piel._

 _Al menos, hasta que una arachne y una arpía se le unieron poco después de haber iniciado su primera vuelta._

– "¿Qué ustedes dos hacen aquí?" – Indagó la mujer de ojos esmeralda. – "El castigo es para mí."

– "Es nuestro trabajo." – Repliqué sonriendo. – "Y un placer."

– "Nunca abandonamos a una compañera, nunca estamos solas." – Acotó la castaña. – "Somos una unidad, un equipo."

– "Somos una familia." – Completé. – "Somos MOE."

 _Nikos disintió con la cabeza, debatiéndose si escarmentarnos por ser tan estúpidas, o por ser tan idealistas. Pero no se detuvo, y con una discreta mueca de alegría, continuó liquidando su sanción bajo el cielo de la tarde junto a sus aliadas que le recordaban que siempre estaríamos a su lado, apoyándola incondicionalmente. Finalizadas nuestro trayecto doble, las tres nos hicimos con limpiadores, cubetas y trapeadores y nos encaminamos a las extensas letrinas. Apenas entramos, nos detuvimos de inmediato, mirando hacia la nada. Saliendo del shock, supimos que habíamos caído a las fauces del Abismo._

– "¿Teníamos que elegir el día en que sirven comida mexicana en el cuartel?" – Pregunté, atónita.

– "Síp." – Replicó la falconiforme.

– "¿De la más picante y reactiva?"

– "Yep."

– "¿Y precisamente en medio de una epidemia de infecciones estomacales?"

– "Correcto."

– "¿Esa cosa en la pared acaba de moverse?"

– "Yup."

– "Te odio, Jaëgersturm." – Comentó Dyne.

 _Por mi salud mental y la tuya, Spatzi, no te contaré lo que vimos… No te contaré lo que definitivamente no debimos ver. Simplemente puedo decirte que la frase 'Vivir en un mundo de porquería' se volvió demasiado literal que aún provoca pesadillas. Fue una suerte que no hubiéramos comido todavía, puesto que nuestro estómago se hubiera vaciado oralmente apenas el nauseabundo aroma de la desesperanza llegara a nuestros pulmones. Si las difuntas moscas en el suelo no son suficiente prueba para enfatizar el monstruoso hedor que aquellos retretes de porcelana amarillenta y café despedían, quizás la nula vida vegetal y los incontables cadáveres de las cucarachas alrededor del inmueble sean lo necesario para imaginar el peligro biológico en el que nos habíamos metido. Juro que preferiría consumir las aberraciones que Miia solía preparar que imaginarse qué clase de vituperable forma de vida podría ser capaz de concebir tan repugnante y fétida masa amorfa con su estómago y luego esparcirla en el techo._

 _No nos permitieron ducharnos en la base, por miedo a desatar alguna pandemia. Cuando terminamos, la doctora Redguard fue quien se ofreció a conducir la furgoneta, mientras Titania acompañaba a Tio en la segunda unidad, ya que Saadia era la única que podía estar sin respirar y no morir por nuestra pestilencia en todo el trayecto. Eso no evitó que ella usara una máscara anti-gas. Tan pronto arribamos a los departamentos, nos encerramos en las regaderas y pasamos tanto tiempo en el agua que casi desarrollamos dishidrosis por la humedad. Ignoro cuanto jabón usamos, pero la pobre señora Yamato terminará corriéndonos por acabar con las existencias. Creo que las reservas de agua potable mundiales han reducido significativamente su cantidad después de esto. Y tanto la rapaz como la empusa quieren matarme._

 _Comimos algo ligero para no morir de inanición y lo acompañamos con agua simple. Como mencioné únicamente Tionishia y la gnómida eran las presentes y no sucedió nada fuera de lo común en resto del día. Regresé a mi cuarto, descansé un poco e iba empezar a redactar esta carta, pero el hambre me regresó y se me antojó algún aperitivo. Fui a la máquina expendedora para hacerme con unas frituras cuando me encontré con la nieta mayor de la señora Yamato, cargando una canasta con nuestros olorosos atuendos._

– "Por todos los cielos…" – Murmuraba ella, alejando su nariz de las malolientes prendas. – "¿Qué demonios hacen estas locas con su ropa? ¡Ni siquiera los calzones de un orco hieden así!"

– "Uhm, disculpa…" – Tomé la palabra. – "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Ah, n-no!" – Se desconcertó al verme. – "Estoy bien, sólo llevo a lavar sus uniformes, agente. Lo dejaré listos para que pueda usarlos mañana, no se preocupe."

– "Ah, entonces eres la encargada de asearlos de noche." – Comprendí su rol. – "Siento mucho que debas trabajar constantemente en nuestros atavíos, amiga."

– "Está bien, tampoco es que sea mucho trabajo usar la lavadora. Ya estoy más que acostumbrada a la incesante labor de mantener en perfecto estado los trajes de MON."

– "Y te lo agradecemos profundamente." – Hice una ligera reverencia. – "Pero me siento mal por entregártela en tan… erm… odorífero estado. Pero en verdad, ¿no quieres que te ayude? Es mi culpa, después de todo."

– "Descuide, agente, tengo todo bajo control." – Afirmó el agarre del cesto. – "Además, ya tengo a su amiga empusa, Dynesaurio o algo así, asistiéndome en el cuarto de lavado."

– "¿Eh? ¿Dyne?"

– "Sí, ella. Se ha ofrecido a auxiliarme de noche."

– "Bueno, me gustaría también ser parte de tal tarea. Insisto."

– "Usted sí que es testaruda, agente."

– "Por eso sigo entrenando a pesar del dolor… Y el olor." – Reí. – "¿Te acompaño, entonces? Yo cargo la canasta."

– "Vale, si insiste." – Me la entregó y me ofreció la mano. – "Por cierto, soy Kohran."

– "Aria." – Devolví el gesto. – "Ahora, ¿me permites agregar una persona más, para aligerar aún más tu trabajo?"

– "No se detendrá hasta que acepte, ¿cierto, Aria?"

– "Terca como mula." – Me reí.

– "Supongo no tengo opción." – Suspiró.

 _Escuchar que la mantis estaba ayudando en las labores cotidianas me motivo a llamar a la rapaz para que se nos uniera. Toqué a su puerta y ella se extrañó por la petición, pero confirmó su asistencia y las tres fuimos hasta el primer piso, donde residía la lavandería. Ahí hallamos a la griega, agregando detergente a una lavadora cargada. Se sorprendió al vernos, pero ofreció otra de esas muy sutiles sonrisas y prosiguió con su actividad. Kohran nos dio un curso rápido de enjuagado, enjabonado, blanqueado y hasta planchado. La nekomata era una enciclopedia sobre aromatizantes, detergentes y demás productos de limpieza. ¿Sabías que un poco de bicarbonato de sodio, peróxido de hidrógeno y detergente para platos son sumamente efectivos para remover al apeste del zorrillo?_

 _La castaña aprovechó para practicar con sus manos protéticas y ya mostraba un buen avance. También deseaba dejar impoluto mi uniforme, pero la felina insistió que aún no contábamos con el nivel necesario para tan minuciosa tarea y nos relegó a practicar con nuestra ropa regular. No objetamos, ella era la experta después de todo. Ya terminadas, nos agradeció la ayuda y nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos a finalmente reposar. Le di un beso a la falconiforme (en la mejilla, Spatzi, no te alteres), le pellizqué el trasero (de acuerdo, altérate) y me di a la tarea de escribir mi misiva diaria. Me hubiera gustado hablar con la pelinegra y felicitarle por ser tan servicial, pero ella se había encerrado en su recámara y seguramente no deseaba hablar con nadie._

 _En todo caso, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Quizás el día más tranquilo desde que me metí a este manicomio. Cierto, no me salvé de una buena regañada, balazos falsos y habré terminado más emporcada que un cerdito en el lodo veraniego, pero sin duda resultó mucho más pacífico. Seguramente la gnómida y Smith nos tienen preparadas desagradables sorpresas para los próximos dos días. La calma antes de la tormenta, como dicen. Pero no me rendiré, Spatzi, porque si algo aprendí perfectamente hoy, es que siempre puedo contar con mis compañeras para salir adelante. Pronto, este endeble tomate será un brillante y sólido diamante._

 _O al menos una patata, lo que sea más factible._

 _Sin más que agregar, me despido. Cuídate, amor. Únicamente unas cuarenta y ocho horas más y pronto volverás a verme. ¡Te envío más besos que tanques combatieron en Kursk! ¡Ich liebe dich! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _La araña que más te quiere en este mundo:_

 _Aria Jaëgersturm._

 _P.D: Le recomendaré a Herr Kommandant que compre suavizante de telas Myrtenaster; Deja la ropa pachoncita y con buen olor._

 _P.P.D: Mugi continúa sin usarse. Eso no evita que le propine mantenimiento diario y le recuerde lo linda que es. Además, siempre duerme a lado de Hummel. Creo que se gustan. ¿Las armas podrán contraer matrimonio?_

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

 _Meine geliebte Lala:_

 _¡Spatzi, Guten Tag! Espero te halles en excelente estado, porque yo no. Pero antes que tomes a Seely (el nombre se queda) y trates de decapitar a nuestras instructoras, necesitas escucharme. (O leerme, tú me entiendes)_

 _Quinto día en el Tártaro y me siento peor que Prometeo encadenado. Y al igual que el Titán que fue castigado por entregarle el fuego a la humanidad, una cruel ave de presa me ha estado atormentando todo el día. Sin embargo, en lugar del vástago de Equidna y Tifón, es la descendiente de Electra y Taumas. Quizás ésta rapaz no se coma mi hígado, pero de la misma manera, me ha flagelado el cuerpo con sus garras y calzado de electrochoques. Y en verdad duele._

 _¡Espera, Lala! ¡Suelta tu guadaña, que seguramente ya debes tener más que lista! ¡No es culpa de la pobre Cetania! De hecho, ella tampoco está muy de acuerdo con lacerarme de tan electrizante manera. Todo se debe a que la enferma mental de Titania tuvo la infausta idea de practicar a campo abierto. En otras circunstancias, aquello no me molestaría; Las arachnes somos tanques vivientes y al igual que los blindados, nuestro fuerte reside en largos espacios para maniobrar y perseguir al objetivo sin descanso, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Pero al igual que un panzer en la batalla de El Alamein, el mayor peligro, además de la artillería y las minas, eran los cazabombarderos. Y ahora, un P-40 Tomahawk emplumado era quien se había encargado de aplacar a este pobre Marder III teutón._

– "¡Aarghh!" – Grité al sentir la brutal descarga y desplomarme al suelo. – "¡Carajo, pajarraca! ¡Vas a terminar causándome una arritmia cardiaca!"

– "¡Ya le bajé al selector de voltaje, flaca!" – Afirmó la halcón, soltándome. – "Créeme, esto tampoco es agradable para mí. Perdóname, linda."

– "Sabía que nuestra relación era intensa, pero no de esta manera." – Quise bromear para amenizar el dolor. – " _Scheisse_ , hasta la risa me lastima."

– "¿No se supone que debes dispararme para evitar que te agarre?"

– "¿Y acaso piensas que abriré fuego contra la mujer que amo?"

– "También te quiero, Aria, pero ordenes son ordenes." – Acarició mi hombro con su ala. – "También soy una guerrera, puedo soportar uno que otro proyectil."

– "Jamás me atrevería a herirte, Cetania."

– "Opino lo mismo, pero aquí estamos y no podemos retractarnos." – Mimó mi barbilla. – "Hazlo, rubia, no hay problema."

– "De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Disculpa si te hago daño."

– "Relájate, guapa." – Guiñó. – "Me gusta que seas agresiva."

– "Usaré a Hummel. Mugi te haría añicos y se sentiría mal por eso."

– "Ay, dioses; Creo que tantas electroconvulsiones ya te frieron el cerebro. Las armas no tienen sentimientos, ¿sabes?"

– "¡No comprendes la conexión que tenemos!"

 _Sé que adorarás leer lo siguiente y para tu sádico deleite, disparé mi P226 contra la americana para detener sus ataques en picada. Pero yo no lo disfruté para nada, Lala. Aunque fueran balas de pintura y ya nos hubiéramos acostumbrado a sus punzantes impactos, lesionar a mi amada arpía me era en extremo difícil. Cada vez que la tenía en la mira, desviaba la pistola y disparaba al aire, dejando que el taser en su calzado continuara castigándome repetidamente. Me importó un bledo si Jättelund me sermoneaba por mi ineficiencia, yo no lucharía de esa manera contra la rapaz. Jamás le haría daño a ella, o a ti. Finalmente, tan absurdos ejercicios cesaron y nos movimos a la siguiente fase: Identificación y neutralización de trampas y demás artefactos peligrosos._

 _Reconocer las distintas amenazas que el enemigo pudiera usar contra nosotras era primordial para un grupo de infiltración, especialmente si debíamos combatir a sujetos tan dementes como los terroristas. No éramos un escuadrón anti-bombas o demás unidades especializadas, pero podríamos hacernos cargo de evitar y desactivar los diversos artilugios de engaño, como minas antipersonales y explosivos ocultos, siempre que estén dentro de nuestras capacidades. Vivo con una tejedora, así que conozco perfectamente la efectividad que una trampa bien puesta puede llegar a tener. Pero en lugar de apresarnos y dejarnos a merced de una lasciva arachne, nos volaría algún miembro o nos quitaría la vida._

 _Manako fue nuestra tutora. Siendo una francotiradora experta, trabajo donde la paciencia y la precisión son lo más importante, ella era la mejor adiestrada para el ejercicio. Su habilidad natural de observar detenidamente era de gran ayuda al notar las casi imperceptibles anomalías que evidenciaban la presencia de peligro. También era oportunidad perfecta para conocer su faceta seria, difícil de imaginar cuando la mayoría del tiempo se comporta tan tímida. Bueno, el tirador profesional requiere ser frío de corazón y tener nervios de acero, algo que la joven cíclope parecería no poseer, pero su puesto como la cazadora a larga distancia estrella de MON siempre nos recordaba que la chica de un solo ojo no había obtenido su trabajo por mera suerte. Y lo mejor, ella era la más amable de las instructoras._

– "Alto, escuadrón." – Ordenó ella, alzando la mano. – "¿Aria?"

– "Diga, Señora."

– "¿Puedes notar algo diferente en esa pared a diez metros, a la izquierda?" – Preguntó. Ella deja de usar sus honoríficos habituales cuando estamos en la misión. – "¿Ves la protuberancia en los ladrillos contiguos?"

– "Hmm… Creo que sí." – Miré detenidamente, usando mi habilidad de captar luz ultravioleta. – "Sí, definitivamente. Noto indicios de huellas de zapatos que llevan a un pequeño hoyo."

– "Correcto, Aria." – Se dirigió a mi compañera alada. – "Cetania, ¿Qué más puedes decirnos?"

– "Hay polvo café en el suelo, cerca del agujero. Poco, pero presente." – Contestó la mencionada. – "Ya que el cuarto es en su mayoría gris, tal suciedad es irregular."

– "Buen análisis, amiga." – Se volteó hacia la helénica. – "Dyne, es obvio que hay algo detrás de esa pared. ¿Por qué dejar tanta evidencia si se desea encubrirlo?"

– "Porque es una distracción, Señora." – Replicó la mediterránea. – "La verdadera trampa se encuentra más cerca de lo que pensamos."

– "Excelente deducción, compañera." – Asintió la cíclope. – "Ahora, si fueran tan amables de mirar al suelo frente a nosotras, señoritas."

– "Demonios, ¿es eso un cable?" – Cuestionó la castaña. – "Y perfectamente camuflado, además."

– "Así es, Cetania. De haberse acercado a investigar ese agujero tan sospechoso…" – Señaló al techo. – "…Hubieran activado una mina u otro artefacto explosivo en su posición. Ahora, ¿podrías ser tan gentil de prestarme tu USP, aprendiz?"

 _Deseando comprobarnos algo, la estadounidense le facilitó su arma a la instructora y esta disparó dos veces hacia arriba, a un metro de ella. Los proyectiles tuvieron suficiente fuerza para atravesar el aparente concreto y un chorro de agua escurrió de los hoyos. De haber sido una bomba real, el estallido nos hubiera calcinado._

– "Siempre sigan la regla básica: Si luce sospechoso, entonces el peligro se encuentra ahí." – Le regresó su herramienta a la castaña. – "Si luce muy sospechoso, es un señuelo."

– "¿Y si no hay aparentemente prueba alguna pero aún se siente inseguro?" – Interrogué.

– "Entonces definitivamente el peligro está cerca." – Aseveró la chica de cabello púrpura. – "Mantengan los ojos alerta y muévanse siempre con cautela para minimizar el riesgo."

– "¿Cómo sabremos cuando es seguro y cuando no?" – Solicitó saber la falconiforme.

– "No pueden saberlo, eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso." – Admitió nuestra superior. – "Por ello la comunicación constante, el reconocimiento, la prudencia y la confianza entre ustedes es extremadamente importante. Confíen en sus instintos y aliadas y podrán salir bienaventuradas."

 _La francotiradora nos instruyó en las diferentes cantidades de ingeniosas y mortales maneras que un criminal podía usar en nuestra contra. Granadas conectadas a una puerta, bombas activadas a control remoto, entre ellas las famosas minas M18 Claymore cuya letalidad y bajo precio las han vuelto un fastidio para las fuerzas de seguridad. Esta vez fue la Lesbia quien mostró una familiaridad con tales artilugios, incluso ofreciendo diferentes opciones para deshacerse de estos. Ella alegó que la Guardia Costera siempre lidia con esta clase de amenazas. Bueno, al menos ya tenemos a una miembro con experiencia._

– "Tus métodos suenan plausibles, amiga Nikos, pero me temo que debo recomendar que no detonen ningún fulminante a menos que sea absolutamente necesario." – Aconsejó Manako. – "No sacrifiquen su cobertura y alerten al enemigo."

– "¿Qué hacemos entonces al toparnos con alguno de esos cacharros, Señora?" – Tomé la palabra. – "¿Debemos abandonarlo?"

– "Márquenlo, informen al escuadrón y den un rodeo alrededor de ellos. No lo olviden, las trampas casi nunca se encuentran en los lugares que el enemigo suele concurrir. Vigilen los sectores abandonados o lugares que deseen proteger a toda costa."

– "Como si fuera una fortaleza de las leyendas." – Rió la rapaz. – "Pero en lugar de fosos con estacas, paredes móviles y dragones guardianes, desapareces en millones de pedacitos."

– "¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con una bomba mayor? De las verdaderamente peligrosas." – Cuestionó Nikos.

– "Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada con esas cosas. Necesitaríamos al equipo experto y sus herramientas especializadas para situaciones tan delicadas." – La cíclope se cruzó de brazos y se sentó. – "Asegúrense de evitar que el enemigo tenga acceso a estas y resguárdenlas. Y lo más importante, no traten de ser heroínas, chicas. Esto no es como en las películas, donde todo se arregla cortando el cable rojo. No intenten tonterías, las necesitamos vivas y de una pieza."

– "Entendido, Señora." – Asentimos las tres al unísono.

 _El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, con Titania tomando las riendas y dándonos su ya familiar pero aún detestable tratamiento de balas falsas, esta vez combinadas con las trampas. Gas, explosiones de pintura y granadas cegadoras fueron nuestras peores adversarias en el entrenamiento. Y ya que estamos en la recta final, las sesiones se extendieron más de lo esperado, terminando hasta las nueve de la noche. Fue un infierno y seguir detallando más sobre aquello sería redundante. Nos dispararon, vapulearon y acabamos exhaustas; Lo de siempre, por desgracia. Apenas regresamos y salimos de bañarnos, devoramos con ahínco en la cena (que ya estaba preparada y algo fría de tanto reposar) y nos desplomamos en la cama. Al diablo con lavar la ropa, que Kohran que se encargue de su trabajo._

 _Por supuesto, la falta de energía y el dolor corporal no me impidieron hacerte esta carta, meine Liebe. Tendré el brazo derecho adolorido, pero por suerte soy zurda. Y ya que mañana será el gran final, ignoro que suceda o a donde nos lleven, y posiblemente me sea imposible redactar otro mensaje hasta la mañana siguiente. Espero comprendas si no logro contactarte por un día entero, Spatzi._

 _De todas maneras, sólo me queda una prueba más y entonces volveré a tus brazos como una flamante agente oficial de MOE y guardiana de la justicia. Aún me parece impresionante que esto en verdad esté pasando, que el destino me haya ofrecido tan extraordinaria oportunidad en la vida, jamás imaginé que fuera posible. Mis sueños más osados y utopías imaginarias palidecen ante la afortunada realidad._

 _Y no hablo de pertenecer a esta exclusiva unidad de élite; Me refiero a ti, Lala._

 _Nunca creí que encontraría a la mujer perfecta, con quien deseara pasar el resto de mi existencia en su compañía. Quien jamás ha cesado de apoyarme y me ha proveído más felicidad de la que cualquier mortal pudiera anhelar. Has sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi corta existencia y siempre te estaré profundamente agradecida por ser parte fundamental de esta. Gracias por continuar a mi lado y soportar a esta simple arachne de piernas largas. Una torpe e ingenua aldeana que de alguna manera se encontró con las personas más compresivas del mundo, los amigos más confiables y con la dullahan más hermosa y fascinante que el universo pudiera concebir. Te adoro, te venero, te necesito…_

 _Te amo._

 _La tonta y sentimental alemana que ha jurado amarte y protegerte por toda la eternidad:_

 _Aria Jaëgersturm._

 _P.D: Soy terriblemente cursi escribiendo mis sentimientos, ¿cierto?_

 _P.P.D: Mugi también te envía saludos. Creo que se enamoró de tu foto y Hummel se puso celosa. Descuida, ya se le pasará._

 _P.P.P.D: Spatzi, no vas a creerlo, pero creo que te amo más que hace un momento._

 _P.P.P.P.D: Lo sé, eso fue pésimo. Pero en verdad te quiero. ¡Auf Wierdersehen!_

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

Suspiré al agregar el último carácter en el papel. Cuatro cartas, cuatro misivas, cuatro muestras físicas de mi progreso aquí, escritas en indeleble tinta azul, como el color de piel del amor de mi vida. Admiré la hoja por unos segundos, observando la uniformidad del matiz de las letras, preguntándome si hice bien en enviarlas en idioma germano o si mis prácticas para mejorar mi alemán que tomé de noche cuando estaba en casa dieron buenos frutos. El idioma teutón de Sparassus difiere del usado en el país europeo, gracias al aislacionismo, la mezcla de las diferentes culturas y la evolución natural del lenguaje. Por ende, me di a la tarea de aprender la manera correcta de hablar y escribir la lengua natal real de mi patria étnica. Espero lo haya hecho correctamente y que incluso una políglota sobrenatural como la irlandesa sea capaz de entender mi escritura amateur.

Satisfecha con mi trabajo, doblé la hoja con cuidado para meterla en el sobre color crema. Pasando mi lengua por la banda adhesiva, aseguré el envoltorio y después de agregar el sello rojo, le di un tierno beso, con todos mis buenos deseos para mi bella segadora. Es una suerte que la señora Yamato me haya proveído con un pequeño escritorio para poder redactar, declarando que no era necesario que le devolviera el favor, puesto que la idea de comunicarme de esta manera con la persona amada se le hacía sumamente romántico y le recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando lo hacía con su difunto esposo. Juro que un día le regalaré algo a esa buena anciana por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras. Colocando el bolígrafo cubierto en imágenes de cetáceos a un lado del sobre, estiré mi cuerpo, ignorando el dolor que aún pululaba mi entidad física.

Miré el retrato de mi Lala y me acerqué para ofrecerle otro suave ósculo a su rostro detrás del vidrio. Un día más, pensé, veinticuatro horas más de sufrimiento y seré recompensada con su presencia, sentir sus dulces labios en mi boca y suaves brazos rodeando mi arácnido ser. El corazón me palpita y la alegría se apodera de mi alma únicamente con recordar a esa azulada diosa de níveos cabellos que me robó el aliento desde que mis globos oculares color escarlata se cruzaron con esos áureos ojos rodeados de negra esclerótica. Oh, Arachne mía, misericordiosa madre, humildemente te imploro protejas a ese tesoro irlandés en mi ausencia.

Protege a todos, que yo haré lo mismo.

Golpeando el centro de mi pecho con mi puño, empecinada a no rendirme, le ofrecí una reverencia a la dullahan en la pared y salí de mi habitación. Mañana limpiaré mis armas para celebrar mi graduación. ¡Porque voy a graduarme, maldita sea! ¡Aún así sea lo último que haga! Dejando a un lado mi impetuosa voluntad, me dirigí al balcón de la cafetería. Deseaba meditar por un momento bajo la luz de las estrellas. Caminé por el calmado pasillo, sin un alma alrededor y apenas acompañado por el tenue zumbido de la iluminación artificial, hasta llegar a mi destino. Ahí, me encontré con una conocida y solitaria persona. Parece que tuvo la misma idea que yo y decidió admirar el cielo nocturno para despejar su mente. Apoyada con sus brazos en el barandal metálico e iluminada por el resplandor de los astros en el firmamento, la mujer se hallaba en completo silencio, sin despejar su vista de la enorme luna menguante. Me acerqué lentamente, intentando ser lo más cortés posible y esperando no interrumpirle su momento a solas.

– "Buenas noches, Dyne." – Saludé a la empusa.

– "Jaëgersturm…" – Dijo la pelinegra, apenas volteando su cabeza en mi dirección. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

– "Deseaba un momento para cavilar un poco." – Me detuve. – "Espero mi compañía no te incomode."

Ella no mencionó nada y lo tomé como su aprobación. Colocándome a un metro de la empusa, a su izquierda, coloqué mis miembros superiores sobre la balaustrada y miré al rostro plateado del astro selenita. Una suave brisa refrescó el mío.

– "Mañana se decide todo." – Comenté. – "¿Te sientes nerviosa?"

– "¿Qué tal tú?" – Preguntó, quitar los ojos del satélite natural terrestre.

– "Estoy aterrada." – Confesé, riendo ligeramente. – "Es decir, a pesar de haber estado en el averno durante una semana, la idea de ser parte de algo tan grande, es abrumadoramente sobrecogedora."

– "¿Crees estar a la altura?"

– "Claro que sí." – Aseveré, afirmando mi agarre en la barandilla de hierro. – "Las personas que amo creen en mí, todos mis amigos también, sin contar al propio MON. No puedo decepcionarlos."

– "Ya veo."

– "¿Qué hay de ti, Nikos? ¿También tienes fe en mi éxito? O mejor dicho: ¿Nuestro éxito?"

– "Sí."

– "Gracias." – Le ofrecí una sonrisa. Dudo que la haya visto.

– "De nada."

Nuevamente, guardamos silencio y proseguimos contemplando el espectáculo que la Vía Láctea ofrecía a las altas horas de la noche. Las vastas galaxias en el imperecedero espacio resplandecían perennemente, verdaderas sobrevivientes de los eones, veneradas e inmortalizadas por las civilizaciones de diferentes maneras, pero todas con el mismo grado de arrobamiento y respeto. Auténticas estrellas, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Quizás algún día nosotras también brillemos como ellas.

– "Dyne…" – Rompí el silencio. – "Sé que no te agrado y que no hablamos mucho. Creo que tú y el mundo saben más de Cetania y yo que nosotras de ti. Y no puedo culparte si piensas que soy una completa idiota, porque tendrías toda la razón. Sin embargo, te considero una buena persona, alguien que cree exactamente lo mismo que esta arachne. Tal vez te parezca pretencioso de mi parte, pero no dudaría ni un segundo en llamarte mi amiga y compañera. Yo confío en ti, Dyne. De verdad."

– "Complaciente adulación, ¿Cuál es la pregunta que realmente deseas hacerme, arachne?" – Respondió de manera seca y sin voltear.

– "Bueno… Yo sinceramente, aún no entiendo porque, si tanto me detestas, te atreviste a cubrir mi error en el ensayo de rescate. Tú sabías que fue mi responsabilidad, o mejor dicho, la falta de esta lo que provocó ese percance. Incluso me has ofrecido leves, pero sinceras sonrisas cuando estuvimos ayudando a las nietas Yamato."

– "Lo hice porque probaste ser útil."

– "¿Útil en qué?"

– "En auxiliar. Has demostrado que estás dispuesta a asistir y cumplir tu deber. Incluso ese accidente te lo perdoné porque has comprobado que deseas ayudar."

– "¿Únicamente por eso?"

– "Por supuesto, Jaëgersturm." – Finalmente volteó en mi dirección. – "Es lo único que importa."

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

La mantis suspiró. Incorporándose, se acercó a mí y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente.

– "Jaëgersturm, voy a hacerte una prueba sencilla." – Informó. – "Voy a mencionar unos cuantos nombres y tú me contestarás lo que estos significan."

– "¿A qué viene eso?"

– "Sólo hazlo. ¿Lista?"

– "Uhm… De acuerdo."

Inhaló antes de empezar.

– "Zombina." – Mencionó.

– "Comandante." – Repliqué.

– "Titania Jättelund."

– "Instructora."

– "Manako."

– "Francotiradora."

– "Saadia Redguard."

– "Doctora."

– "Tionishia."

– "Guardaespaldas."

– "Kuroko Smith."

– "Líder de MON."

– "Bien. Otra."

– "Agente del gobierno."

– "¿Qué más?"

– "Coordinadora del Programa de Intercambio."

– "¿Algo que agregar?"

– "Nuestra jefa."

– "Perfecto." – Asintió. – "Sakura Yamato."

– "Dueña del inmueble."

– "Dyne Nikos."

– "Compañera."

– "¿Y?"

– "Aliada."

– "Ese es un sinónimo, otra cosa."

– "Uhm… ¿Empusa?"

– "Precisamente."

– "No entiendo."

La griega sonrió sardónicamente.

– "Jaëgersturm, ¿notaste que con excepción mía, todas tus respuestas fueron la ocupación de esas personas?"

– "Bueno, todas las mencionadas tienen un empleo o función que desempeñan."

– "Lotería." – Alzó el dedo, sonriente. – "Desde una agente gubernamental hasta una sencilla casera, todas ellas poseen un cargo. Es lo primero que la gente recuerda y lo que representan para esta. No mencionan que son humanas, liminales, o el color de su cabello o su género. Sus profesiones son contestaciones instintivas y no dudaste en ofrecerlas a la primera oportunidad. Al contrario de mí."

– "¿Dices que no eres importante?"

– "No, digo que mi función no es tan importante como la del resto de las mencionadas."

– "¿Piensas que no vales tanto?"

– "¿No compartes tal opinión?" – Preguntó, con sus manos detrás de espalda.

– "Negativo, te considero tan significativa como cualquiera de las aludidas."

– "¿Por qué? ¿Porque trabajamos juntas?"

– "No, debido a que tienes talento, eres una buena líder, eres responsable y ayudas a otras personas. Eres útil para todos, Dyne."

La helénica comenzó a aplaudir lentamente.

– "Ni yo puede haberlo dicho mejor." – Rió con mueca jactanciosa. – "Me aprecias por lo que hago, por lo que le brindo a otros. Seré una solitaria gruñona que te frunce el ceño todo el tiempo y no compaginaremos más allá de la tolerancia, pero aún así insistes en que puedes confiar en mi persona. Deberías detestarme, rechazarme, incluso estando en el mismo equipo, como lo demostraste la primera vez que me conociste. Porque soy útil, tengo una o varias funciones de las que tú y las demás pueden beneficiarse. Y no puedes rechazar algo que te sirve.

Dime, araña, ¿Te has preguntado por qué demonios alguien tan aparentemente irresponsable como la doctora Redguard sigue siendo nuestro médico de cabecilla? ¿Cómo una adicta a la cafeína que usa cualquier excusa para evitar el trabajo está al mando de un grupo tan selecto como MON y otros puestos importantes? ¿Y porque una entrenadora tan cruel y demente como Titania está a cargo de adiestrarnos, a pesar de sus brutales métodos?

Si quieres, iré más allá de aquí y me extenderé hacia algo más universal: ¿Por qué las compañías petroleras siguen proliferando sus ganancias a pesar de que son empresas abiertamente avaras, inhumanas y destrozan el medio ambiente, todo ello con pleno conocimiento público? ¿Por qué carajos el comercio de armas continúa lucrando con el sufrimiento del mundo entero que es abatido por los artilugios que ellos distribuyen, si se supone que es tan perjudicial?

¿Deseas un ejemplo sobre un tema que conoces perfectamente? ¡Con gusto! Contesta, ¿Quién imaginaría que los abiertamente capitalistas Estadounidenses se aliarían con la comunista Unión Soviética durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

¡Porque el mundo los necesita! El petróleo es primordial para el combustible de nuestros transportes. Los gobiernos tanto legítimos como ilegales requieren de los servicios que cualquier traficante de armamento provee, por mucho que deseen negarlo. Los Aliados debían unir sus fuerzas o corrían el riesgo de que toda Europa y Asia cayeran bajo el yugo del Eje. La doctora Redguard es experta en su campo, Titania obtiene resultados y Smith es capaz de cargar con todas esas responsabilidades magistralmente. Todos tienen algo que pueden ofrecer y continúan comprobándolo con sus actos.

Porque al mundo sólo le interesa lo que puedan obtener de ti, que les sea de provecho. Qué sea útil. Un escritor sólo importa cuando escribe algo para deleitar al público, un artista únicamente cuando entretiene y un chef existe al alimentarnos. No somos más que herramientas.

¿Eres una buena persona, leal, fiel, cariñosa y noble? Olvida esas fruslerías, ¿qué demonios le puedes ofrecer a la sociedad? ¿Buenos deseos? Eso no ayuda, ¿qué carajos sabes hacer? ¿Dices que nada? Entonces largo de aquí, gusano inservible. Y así es en todos lados, Jaëgersturm. Si no eres productiva, si no posees habilidad o cualidad alguna que ofrecer, entonces no eres nadie. No eres nada. No tiene que producir dinero o ser algo agradable, pero debe beneficiar a la gente.

Alguien te dispara y acabas desangrándote en el suelo, necesitas un especialista para extraerte la bala inmediatamente o corres el riesgo de morir; ¿En quién confiarías para auxiliarte? ¿En un tipo que ama a sus hijos, cuida a su esposa y hasta ayuda a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, pero no tiene idea alguna para realizar una cirugía? ¿O en un mujeriego homófobo racista que abandonó a su familia, pero sabe exactamente como operarte y salvarte la vida?

No necesitas responder, ya sé tú verdadera respuesta. Todo el jodido idealismo se viene abajo cuando la realidad nos golpea.

Es por eso que me diriges la palabra en primer lugar y viceversa. Si yo no estuviera aquí, demostrando mi maldito talento, lo que puedo ofrecer, ni siquiera te dignarías a verme. Y antes que contestes que me saludarías al toparte conmigo en la calle, pregúntate: ¿En verdad te importaría mi existencia, si tú no me conocieras, no estuvieras enterada de lo que puedo hacer y no afectara en lo absoluto tu vida con mi presencia? ¿Acaso te sientes mal cuando algún desconocido sufre algún percance? ¿Acaso pasaron por tu mente todos esos niños muriendo de hambre en África hasta que te los recordé en este momento?

Claro que no.

Porque la cosas sólo existen cuando nos importan, y nos importan cuando nos afectan, y estas afectan porque ahora existen. Maldita sea, además de Cetania, ¿sabías siquiera los nombres de las personas que salvaste durante los atentados? No, porque ellos no significaban nada hasta que los ataques sucedieron. Y puedo asegurar que tu objetivo no era protegerlos, sino salvaguardar a la arpía. Los afectados son actores que entraron a tu vida por las circunstancias, no porque tú deseabas que lo hicieran. Incluso el amor es así. Amamos porque nuestra pareja nos brinda felicidad, apoyo, compañía o simple placer. ¿Crees que alguien se fijaría en ti si no pudieras satisfacer tales necesidades sentimentales o físicas?

Jamás lo olvides, araña, a nadie le interesan tus sueños, metas e ideas; Sólo y únicamente lo que haces. No eres nada si no compruebas que vales la pena. Siempre ponte a hacer algo y nunca seas irrelevante para la sociedad, un peso muerto para el mundo, un vacío de existencia.

Una jodida inútil."

Para cuando la mujer acabó su extenso soliloquio, el centro de mi pecho me dolía por tantas veces que su dedo índice se había apoyando en este. Nikos sonaba como una sociópata negativa, pero sus palabras, por crudas y frías que sonaran, cargaban algo de verdad. Me mantuve afásica por varios segundos, sin eludir contacto visual, hasta que rompí la afonía ambiental.

– "No." – Repliqué.

– "¿Qué?"

– "No." – Reiteré. – "Dyne, no es así."

– "¿Aún te niegas a aceptar la realidad?"

Disentí con la cabeza.

– "No pretendo negar nada. De hecho, comparto varios puntos contigo. Yo crecí precisamente en ese tipo de sociedad, una donde lo que nos atañía era lo que aportábamos a esta. Debíamos desempeñarnos en algo o el mundo nos rechazaría. La vagancia era inaceptable y el desempleo jamás existió porque no había función que nadie pudiera realizar. Mi abuela estaba vieja y enferma, pero aún así jamás dejó de trabajar en la oficina de propaganda local. Y ella siempre me obligó a ayudar con los quehaceres o a los vecinos cuando no me encontraba estudiando. Por esa razón no puedo estar sin hacer algo o me siento incómoda.

Quizás sea verdad, tal vez todo esto de la amistad y el cariño sean solamente ilusiones que nos permiten sobrellevar la dureza de la despiadada exigencia de la naturaleza social. A lo mejor no somos más que simples herramientas reconocidas únicamente por el papel que desempeñamos. Admito que no esperaría que alguien deseara simpatizar con una araña gigante que se viste como una Nacionalsocialista si no fuera la tan anunciada futura integrante de MON o si no trabajara o ayudara a quienes me rodean.

¿Pero sabes? Tu propia especie me ha comprobado que aún hay esperanza para ese vaso que tanto te has esmerado en afirmar que está medio vacío. Fue una pequeña empusa, muy joven, no más de unos cuatro años de edad. Estaba saliendo de la escuela, siguiendo a sus amigos, despreocupada y sin prejuicio alguno. La niña me vio y yo a ella. No me conocía, no tenía edad para saber quién era yo o sobre lo que había hecho, ningún logro, sin contar que lo que fuera que me pasara antes o después, a ella no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Yo sólo era una extraña, una don nadie, otra actriz que desparecería tan fugazmente como llegó al escenario de su teatro de la vida. No había razón para que mi presencia tuviera valor alguno.

Y ella me saludó.

Puedes recurrir a tu huraña filosofía y afirmar que fue el encuentro de nuestras miradas lo que provocó tal reacción, pero sus ojos no mentían la sinceridad en su gesto. Porque no puedes fingir tal inocencia, tal bondad, tal honestidad.

Tal realidad.

Así que adelante, impreca tus perniciosas palabras a mi persona y llámame una idiota, una imbécil, una ilusa soñadora. Me importa un bledo. ¿Y sabes por qué incluso tú, con esa actitud tan antisocial y esa personalidad tan aislada, sabes que no crees en tus propias palabras?

Porque detrás de cada cínico, hay un idealista fracasado.

Tú alguna vez fuiste como yo. Y aunque detestes aceptarlo, lo sigues siendo. Porque dudo mucho que hayas deseado arriesgar tu pellejo y tú estadía en este lugar que tanto te costó luchar para obtener cuando aceptaste la responsabilidad de mis errores si no tuvieras fe en algo. Ya sea que vieras en mí a tu antigua ser o que quisieras que yo continuara demostrando mi plusvalía, jamás pondrías tu permanencia en juego por alguien que difícilmente te importa. La que niega la realidad aquí, eres tú, Nikos.

Y aunque no fuera así, ¿piensas que voy a aceptar tales patrañas verbales y darte la razón? ¡Me haces reír! No, yo voy a callarte esa maldita boca suelta con resultados, no palabras. Me convertiré en parte de este equipo y pasaré cualquier jodida prueba que osen imponerme, porque no llegué hasta aquí para que un miserable grillo desfachatado desee bajarme los ánimos. Voy a arrollarte con mi triunfo, a aplastarte con mi éxito como un poderoso tanque destroza a un pájaro de mal agüero. Porque soy una laureada guerrera alemana, una orgullosa soldado Sparassediana, una gloriosa e inmaculada arachne.

Soy Aria Jaëgersturm."

Fue el turno de la griega de quedar con mi índice en su pecho. Toda su verborrea no tuvo el efecto deseado en mí, sino al contrario. Mis ojos estaban encendidos, mi voluntad se encontraba ardiendo y mi corazón latía con determinación. Ella se mantuvo inerte, muda, sin atreverse siquiera a parpadear.

Y sonrió.

– "Eso es, Aria." – Respondió, sorpresivamente usando mi nombre. – "Esa es la actitud que deseaba escuchar de ti."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Nunca dejes que el mundo destruya tus sueños. Si la vida te golpea, te levantas y sigues avanzando. Y sí insiste en querer humillarte, demuéstrales de que carajos estás hecha." – Afirmó tomando mi mano. – "Tus enemigos desean verte caer, pero tú los derrotarás probándoles que es imposible cortar tus alas cuando tu espíritu es más fuerte que un diamante. Conquístalos con tu éxito y destrúyelos con tu victoria, Jaëgersturm. Porque eres digna de la gloria."

– "Espera, ¿me estás apoyando?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "¿Aún con todo el idealismo ciego?"

– "Precisamente por eso."

– "¿Empezarás a llamarme por mi nombre?"

– "No veo problema, Aria."

– "¿Entonces, somos amigas?"

– "Aliadas y compañeras."

– "Sinceramente no logro entenderte, empusa del demonio."

– "No lo hagas." – Guiñó. – "Podrías enamorarte."

Ambas reímos y nos abrazamos. Me alegraba que ella se mostrara tan honesta, muy a su manera. Pero lo más importante, es que en verdad podía contar con la griega. Más allá de su puesto, en realidad veía en la pelinegra una auténtica amistad. Y las dos tenemos la misma meta: Ser alguien en este miserable mundo. Con mis ánimos en buen estado, decidí terminar un asunto que aún quedaba pendiente.

– "Dyne…" – Le hablé. – "¿Quieres pelear un poco?"

– "Ahora soy yo la que no te entiende."

– "La última vez me humillaste porque no estaba dando lo mejor de mí." – Troné mis dedos. – "Quiero la revancha."

– "¿A esta hora y en este lugar?"

– "¿Qué? ¿No puedes demostrar lo que vales en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?"

– "Jamás exclamé tal cosa." – Estiró sus cuatro extremidades. – "Pero te advierto que las protegidas de Hécate somos más fuertes de noche."

– "Las descendientes de Arachne lo somos las veinticuatro horas del día." – Doblé mi cuello. – "¿La apuesta sigue en juego?"

– "Como desees." – Giró su cuerpo. – "¿Cuál será mi recompensa?"

– "El equivalente en efectivo de la mía." – Golpeteé el suelo con mis pedipalpos.

– "Hecho." – Chocó sus pinzas. – " _Molon labe…_ "

– " _Über alles…_ "

Haciendo a un lado las mesas y asientos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, preparamos el campo de batalla. Entonces, con celeridad nos enfrascamos en una briosa lucha, y por extraño que suene, amistosa. Ambas intercambiamos puñetazos, patadas y demás clase de ataques físicos, pero nunca dejamos de sonreír. Mis técnicas en el pugilato eran mejor que la vez anterior, al igual que las de la helénica. Por cada golpe que yo bloqueaba, ella me propinaba otro en el momento menos esperado. Y aún así, no cesamos en nuestro afán de querer superar a la adversaria. No seré la mejor luchadora, pero me esforcé en dominar a Nikos, ya sea haciéndole retroceder con una certera trompada o desviando magistralmente sus miembros espoloneados. En un momento de descuido, logré alzarla y apresarla en el suelo, estampándola en el piso.

Quedamos cara a cara. Nuestras ropas se encontraban completamente empapadas de sudor, este se deslizaba por mi rostro, concentrándose en mi barbilla y cayendo sobre el de la mediterránea. Nuestra respiración era entrecortada y el corazón bombeaba fuertemente por el trabajo físico y la adrenalina en nuestras venas. Ahí, en ese balcón solitario, con el cuerpo adolorido y nuevos hematomas impregnándoles la epidermis con su púrpura paleta, se hallaban un par de guerreras con sus figuras resaltando bajo la luz de la inmensa luna en el cielo. Y con el astro selenita sonriéndoles con su luminiscencia, una de ellas no pudo evitar notar algo interesante en la otra.

– "Dyne… ¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos?" – Declaré honestamente.

– "¿De qué hablas?" – Cuestionó la mantis, extrañada por el repentino comentario.

– "Son de un verde sublime. Parecen brillantes esmeraldas."

– "Y-ya d-detente, Jaëgersturm" – Se sonrojó. Primera vez que eso sucedía. – "No estoy para bromas."

– "Lo digo en serio, tus ojos son preciosos."

– "N-no me mires, araña…" – Volteó su cara, ruborizada totalmente. – "S-sólo intentas distraerme."

– "Jamás te mentiría, amiga. En verdad me parecen bonitos."

Varios segundos de silencio siguieron. Yo proseguía mirándola y ella evitando hacer contacto visual, con las mejillas tan rojas como los tomates que éramos. Quizás ella jamás estuvo acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos más allá de los agradecimientos por sus habilidades o amabilidad, algo con lo que puedo simpatizar perfectamente. Yo nunca tuve una opinión muy alta de mi misma, difícilmente me sentía apreciada y por ende me costaba aceptar un halago o poder reaccionar apropiadamente. Pero yo no estaba mintiendo, sus globos oculares eran realmente bellos.

– "¿A-Aria…?" – Musitó la colorada pelinegra.

– "Dime."

– "¿C-c-crees…? ¿Tú crees que…?" – Titubeó. – "¿T-te parezco… atractiva?"

– "Sinceramente… Sí, Dyne." – Confesé. – "Eres muy guapa."

– "G-g-gracias." – Divisé una diminuta sonrisa en sus temblorosos labios. – "¿Q-qué otra cosa, además de mis ojos, c-crees que son atrayentes?"

– "Bueno, ese negro tan uniforme de tu sedoso y largo cabello es realmente llamativo." – Usé mi mano derecha para acariciar levemente el pelo que se escapaba a los costados de su espalda. – "Resalta perfectamente tu piel y contrasta con esas verdes ventanas del alma en tu bien delineado rostro. Y ni hablar de tu perfectamente conservado cuerpo, digno de ser inmortalizado como las impolutas estatuas que alguna vez pulularon el Partenón de Atenas."

– "T-tus lisonjas son exageradas."

– "Quizás, pero también honestas." – Aclaré. – "Con esa personalidad tan fiera que posees, cualquier persona caería rendida ante tu indomable espíritu. Pero, ¿Sabes que es lo me parece más encantador de ti?"

– "¿Qué?"

– "Lo fantástica que luces cuando sonríes."

Ella perdió el habla y nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo. La tonalidad carmesí de las mejillas de la helénica logró superar el espectro visible y alcanzó niveles físicamente inimaginables ante mis proclamaciones. Los latidos de mi corazón enmudecieron comparados con los de la azarada griega. Lentamente, la liberé de mi aprisionamiento y nos incorporamos, sin separar la distancia.

– "A-Aria… ¿Podrías…?" – Hesitó antes de seguir. – "¿Podrías acercarte un poco? Quiero decirte algo…"

– "Por supuesto." – Obedecí. – "¿Qué sucede, Dyne?"

– "Lo que dijiste… ¿Es verdad?"

– "Totalmente."

– "Ya veo… Uhm, ¿puedes acercarte un poco más?"

– "De acuerdo." – Lo hice.

– "Arrima tu oreja, deseo susurrarlo…"

– "Entiendo." – Pegué mi oído a ella. – "Puedes hablar con confianza…"

– "Bueno…" – Tragó saliva. – "Aria… Tú… Tú eres…"

– "¿Sí?

Ella inhaló profundamente.

– "Tú eres… ¡UNA IMBÉCIL!"

– "¿Eh? Oye, eso es ofen-¡Ay, ay! ¡Dyne, ya no me patees! ¡Ay!"

– "¡DEJA…!"

– "¡Ay!"

– "¡DE…!"

– "¡Ow!"

– "¡SER…!"

– "¡Auch!"

– "¡TAN…!"

– "¡Mis pedipalpos! ¡Ay!"

– "¡JODIDAMENTE…!"

– "¡¿Por qué usas botas a estas horas?! ¡Ow!"

– "¡LESBIANA…!"

– "Pero no pued-¡Auch!"

– "¡TODO…!"

– "¡Ya para!"

– "¡EL…!"

– "¡Esa es mi entrepierna! ¡Ow!"

– "¡MALDITO…!"

– "¡Ese moretón ya había desparecido! ¡Ay!"

– "¡…TIEMPO!"

– "¡Aaarghh!"

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué había una arachne inconsciente desangrándose en el piso de la cafetería.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Uf! Un episodio algo largo, pero increíblemente entretenido de escribir.

Decidí usar la narrativa en forma de cartas porque eso es algo que una soldado crecida en un ambiente tradicionalista haría. El romanticismo de la correspondencia en tiempos de guerra es algo que deseaba plasmar alguna vez y aproveché este capítulo para ello. Aria no estará en medio de una ofensiva militar, pero sin duda se encuentra luchando por su vida y sufriendo los ataques que la vida le arroja sin dar tregua. Y porque es una araña cursi, déjenla ser.

También deseaba, no, más bien, necesitaba exponer la filosofía tan contrastante de las dos mujeres. El cinismo de Dyne es la perfecta antítesis del idealismo de Jaëgersturm. Y a pesar de estar en lados ideológicamente opuestos, sus dispares puntos de vista sólo son la dicotomía del mismo pensamiento. Las dos desean probar de lo que son capaces y no planean rendirse. Son tan diferentes y tan parecidas que al final, se complementan impecablemente y por ende, funcionan; Desacuerdos e insultos aparte.

Oh, y finalmente pude usar los goggles de visión nocturna y las manos artificiales para arpías que debutaron en el manga. Si se preguntan sobres las inusuales apariencias de la gafas, debo decir que para las de Cetania me basé en las usadas por el personaje _Sam Fisher_ , de la saga _Splinter Cell_. No me gustan sus juegos, pero el diseño es genial. Para nuestra protagonista principal, me inspiré en el casco especial de _Widowmaker_ , del juego _Overwatch_. Admito que tampoco he probado tal título. Dyne usa exactamente los mismos que aparecen en el manga.

Y sobre la violenta conclusión del relato… Bueno, ¿Qué sería de esta historia sin algo de humor y yuri, a costa del bienestar físico de la araña? ¡Está en el contrato!

En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado el leerlo y los invito a dejar sus comentarios, que siempre son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen a bordo de este barco. Sé que el capitán no es el más hábil, se duerme en horas inconvenientes, los esclavos no reman mucho y no tenemos ni un miserable salvavidas funcional, pero en verdad que me honra que continúen en este turbulento viaje. ¡Garantizo que no chocaremos con un iceberg! (Pero no puedo asegurar nada acerca de los tiburones asesinos y el Kraken que nos acecha desde las profundidades. ¿Saben nadar? Yo no, pero tengo a Mero…) Saludos al compañero **Alther** , a cuya historia le hice un pequeño guiño.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	41. No es fácil intentar graduarse (Parte 1)

**NOTAS DE MERO:** _¡Ya uln Meroune-nyth y-gof'nn!_ ¡Su gloriosa Ama y Señora, Meroune Lorelei los saluda, amados súbditos!

Mi más fiel lacayo, Flake-san, ha sido propiamente motivado para hacer entrega de este episodio. El intentó escapar de sus obligaciones infructuosamente alegando necesidades sobre trabajo y cuentas que pagar, pero mi persuasivo método de coletazos e inserciones agresivas a su zona posterior le recordaron que su nimia existencia sólo es relevante si recuerda cual es su verdadero lugar en este mundo. Pero suficiente de presumir mi completo dominio sobre la voluntad de mis sirvientes, comencemos de una vez.

Esclavo, esas escamas no van a limpiarse solas… Buen chico. Quizás sea gentil hoy.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena ofrece clases de sometimiento y subyugación, precios asequibles!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 41**

* * *

 _– "¿Mamá?"_

 _– "Dime, hija."_

 _– "¿Por qué elegiste este trabajo?"_

 _– "Porque es lo correcto."_

 _ **0~0~0~0~0**_

Bueno, hoy es el día.

El momento que habíamos esperado, la hora de la verdad. Nos preparamos toda la semana para este instante y decir que estábamos nerviosas sería una subestimación burda de nuestro estado actual. Nos encontrábamos tan aterradas que temblábamos como un explorador en el ártico sólo de pensar en lo que iba a acontecernos. El miedo trataba de apoderarse de nuestras cabezas y la duda de nuestras almas, pero éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para evitarlo. Y en mi caso particular, yo hace mucho que aprendí que las mayores y más despiadadas guerras son las que nunca aparecen en los libros de historia ni reciben adaptaciones cinematográficas que las conviertan en hitos de la cultura popular. No, las más grandes y crueles batallas son las que se desarrollan en el interior de cada persona que está a punto de tomar el paso más importante en su vida.

No es fácil, de eso no hay duda.

Soñé de nuevo con esa pregunta que le hice a mi madre hace varios ayeres, cuando yo era apenas una niña pequeña, en las escasas veces que mi progenitora se hallaba en casa. Le interrogué la razón de haber elegido ser parte del ejército Sparassediano y ella contestó, con su respuesta llena de convicción y certeza, de estar haciendo la decisión inequívoca. Sonará tonto que haya realizado tan inocente cuestión, habiéndome crecido en una nación ultra-militar, pero mi mente infantil no comprendía del todo porque ella lo hizo. Ahora debo admitir que, y jamás pensé en decirlo sobre ella, finalmente comienzo a entender tan sabias palabras.

Me levanté temprano, minutos antes que mi despertador, moldeado a la efigie de un famoso vehículo blindado germano, activara su característica alarma musical. Pero aunque hubiera dado oportunidad para que el _Panzerlied_ en monoaural hubiera logrado sonar y sacarme del idílico reino de Morfeo, yo no hubiera sido capaz de escucharlo, puesto que mi lugar de reposo no fue el habitual. Debido a ciertos malentendidos con mi compañera empusa, tuve que pasar la noche, y no por voluntad propia, en el suelo de la cafetería del edificio donde nuestro singular equipo residía. Fueron necesarias las palabras de la nieta menor de la casera Yamato, Kanna, más un par de ligeras palmadas en mi mejilla, para devolverme la consciencia. Cuando regresé al mundo real, la cabeza me dolía menos que el resto del cuerpo. El aún reflejante piso enlosado me sirvió de espejo y pude observar como un delgado hilo de sangre había recorrido desde la frontera del cuero cabelludo y la frente, pasando por mi tabique y deteniéndose en mi labio superior. El sabor a hemoglobina seca y el olor del hierro, más el dolor corporal junto a la halitosis matutina, me dieron los primeros buenos días.

– "Agente ¿me escucha?" – Preguntó la nekomata, dándome los segundos saludos iniciales. – "¡Agente, despierte! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

– "Gah… Sí…" – Repliqué tallando mi frente. – "Sí, estoy bien. No es nada."

– "¿Qué le sucedió, agente? ¿Necesita ayuda médica?"

– "No… No, descuida…" – Sacudí mi cabeza y me incorporé. – "Fue un pequeño accidente, no hay problema."

– "Por todos los cielos, ¡mire esos moretones! ¿En verdad se encuentra en buen estado?"

– "¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí…" – Estiré mi golpeado físico, ignorando la molesta sensación. – "Fue un largo y duro entrenamiento el de ayer, nada grave. Lamento haberte preocupado."

– "Si usted insiste, agente." – Suspiró la felina. – "¿Necesita algo?"

– "La hora."

– "Ah, veamos… Faltan ocho minutos para las seis de la mañana."

– "Ya veo. Gracias, Kanna." – Sacudí mi ropa. – "Perdón por manchar el piso, lo limpiaré apenas salga de la ducha."

– "No se moleste, agente. Un poco de salsa personal no es problema para mí. Usted concéntrese en asearse, deje todo en mis manos."

– "Te lo agradezco. Y te mencioné que podías decirme Aria, amiga. Todavía no soy agente."

– "Lo sé, pero usted se gradúa hoy."

– "Aún falta saber si aprobaré."

– "Claro que lo hará." – Sonrió dulcemente. – "Yo creo en ti, Aria. Todas los hacemos."

Le sonreí de vuelta. Ella había heredado no solo la apariencia, sino la amabilidad y fe de su abuela Sakura. Los Yamato en verdad que son un tesoro.

– " _Danke schön_ , Kanna. Aprecio el apoyo de ti y tu familia." – Le hice una pequeña reverencia. – "Prometo dar lo mejor de mí este día."

– "Sé que puedes." – Ofreció un pulgar arriba. – "Y por favor, cuídate."

– "Relájate, gatita." – Le guiñé. – "Le juré a alguien muy importante que no moriría sin su permiso."

Riendo las dos, fui en dirección a mi cuarto para desactivar la alarma de mi reloj, lavarme los dientes y meditar unos minutos a solas. Al menos puedo contar con que no interrumpiré a una mantis gruñona y negativa, desatando su ira únicamente por decir la verdad y elogiarle su belleza. Bueno, al menos me sirvió para saber que Nikos definitivamente no alberga sentimientos románticos hacia mí. No es que me considere el imán de mujeres que siempre bromeo ser con Cetania o que me sintiera atraída a la griega, pero en ocasiones me preguntaba si la hostilidad que me resguardaba la pelinegra se debía a que le costaba expresar propiamente alguna infatuación con mi persona y la violencia era su mecanismo de defensa. Y me alegro, suficiente tengo lidiando con dos mujeres como para agregar una tercera integrante, no importa si pienso que Dyne no sería mala pareja o que tiene un lindo trasero infladito.

Despejando eso de mi mente, acomodé el reloj y me cepillé la boca. Lavé la sangre de mi cara y después de secarme, me dirigí al retrato de mi hermosa Lala, mirándome con esa tierna mirada y esa bella sonrisa que siempre se reservó para mí y que tanto me costó obtener de ella. Con suavidad, besé su boca impresa en el papel fotográfico, sintiendo la templada temperatura del vidrio. Admito que no he limpiado el cristal y mis ósculos anteriores se han superpuesto uno sobre el otro, formando una delgada capa de saliva seca con la forma de mis labios. Lo hago para que mi cariño nunca desaparezca de ella, por más tonto que suene. Cerrando mis ojos, inhalé profundamente hasta llenar mis pulmones y lentamente exhalé todo el oxígeno de estos. Se lo prometí a ella, a Cetania, a todos; Debo lograrlo, voy a lograrlo; Fallar no es una opción. Abrí mis globos oculares rápidamente, con la determinación brillando en mis cristalinas ventanas del alma. Golpeé el centro de mi pecho con mi mano derecha, en solemne juramento de perseverancia.

– " _¡Über alles!_ " – Proclamé vehementemente. – " _¡Für immer!_ "

De esa manera y dispuesta a no flaquear en mi misión, salí de la habitación en camino al baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta, me volví a encontrar con Kanna, barriendo el pasillo. Le pedí si era tan amable de entregar la carta que escribí la noche anterior para mi irlandesa y ella aceptó gustosa el colocarla en el buzón cuanto antes. Se me ha hecho raro que Titania no haya aparecido aún, obligándome a uniformarme y sin darme tiempo siquiera para depositar mí recado en el receptáculo correspondiente. Agradeciéndole a la felina con un pequeño abrazo, le di el sobre y las gracias nuevamente para ir hasta la sala de aseo. Entré, siendo la primera vez que llegaba temprano y me hallaba totalmente a solas. Me desvestí sin dilación y coloqué mi ropa sucia en la canasta junto a mi casillero, para luego encender la regadera y dejar que el agua caliente me relajara. Entonces, escuché que alguien abrió la puerta. Por el sonido, supe que no era la rapaz. Mi cuerpo se tensó un poco.

– "Jaëgersturm…" – Se detuvo la helénica al verme.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Dyne." – Le saludé, no haciendo contacto visual del todo, deteniendo el paso del agua y mi lavado también.

– " _Kaliméra sas_ … Aria." – Regresó el gesto en su idioma natal. Primera vez que lo hace, y al menos todavía usa mi nombre.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio incómodo de nuestra parte. Ignoraba si era porque ella estaba molesta por lo de anoche, arrepentida por propinarme una buena tunda, o si aún se encontraba confundida por mis palabras.

– "Dyne…" – Rompí la afonía ambiental, volteándome. – "Yo…"

– "Aria, perdóname…" - Interrumpió ella, mirando al suelo. – "No debí tratarte de esa manera ayer. No sé que me pasó."

– "Yo soy la que debería disculparse." – Afirmé. – "Me doy cuenta que mis palabras pudieron fácilmente malinterpretarse. Te ruego me absuelvas, yo no intentaba seducirte o algo parecido."

– "De todas maneras, atacarte de esa manera no me parece correcto."

– "Acordamos luchar, ¿cierto?"

– "De forma amistosa, no hasta dejarte desangrarte en el suelo."

– "Lo merezco por decir tonterías en medio de la batalla." – Reí ligeramente. – "¿Quién mejor que la líder del escuadrón para reprenderme por mis errores?"

– "Eso no justifica que me haya comportado así con una amiga."

– "Gracias por considerarme tu amiga." – Le sonreí. – "Descuida, Dyne, no necesitas pedirme perdón. Yo te exonero de cualquier falta que creas haber cometido."

– "Te lo agradezco." – Alzó la mirada. – "Sólo… Sólo quiero saber si... Bueno…"

– "¿Sí?"

Inhaló profundamente y lentamente se deshizo de su camisa blanca de mangas largas y sus pantalones acampanados de tela negra, revelando su sencilla ropa interior, de un verde más ligero que el de sus quitinosos brazos. Colocando su ropa en su cesta y desapareciendo por un par de segundos detrás de la pared que resguarda la entrada a las duchas, ella regresó a mi periferia, completamente desnuda y con un evidente sonrojo en su mediterráneo rostro, pero sin titubear.

– "Aria…" – Me miró fijamente. – "¿Tú… te sientes atraída hacia mí?"

Quedé muda por tensos segundos. Jamás imaginé que de todas las personas que he conocido en mi corta estancia, la fiera Dyne Nikos fuera la que me hiciera tal pregunta. Ni siquiera Lala o Cetania, las mujeres que más he amado en la vida, hicieron cosa similar. Podría responder lo mismo que declaré la noche anterior, bajo el manto platino azulado del astro selenita; Que sus cristalinos ojos color jade son hipnotizantes, que su largo y lacio cabello oscuro como el ébano es sumamente precioso, que su perfectamente cincelado rostro griego le da un perfil simétricamente espléndido, que su escultural figura femenina, acentuada ligeramente por esa atlética musculatura es simplemente espectacular o que su sonrisa es realmente encantadora. Si se me permite ser honesta, la empusa era tan hermosa como las más impolutas deidades de nuestro panteón helénico. Pero ella esperaba una contestación y yo no se la estaba dando. Finalmente, decidí sacarla de toda duda.

– "No." – Repliqué con sinceridad.

La mantis sonrió y, de manera totalmente inesperada, se acercó a mí y me dio un efusivo abrazo. No es necesario mencionar que mi rostro se tornó más rojo que mis bermejas retinas por el súbito contacto físico con el cuerpo descubierto de la pelinegra, pero luego de un momento de paralizarme anonadada, le devolví el gesto y rodeé su mediterránea y suave figura con mis brazos.

– "Me alegra escuchar eso." – Mencionó la nativa de Mitilene.

– "¿Tan repugnante te parezco que agradeces el que no me gustes?" – Bromeé con una corta risa.

– "No." – Se separó, disintiendo con la cabeza y aún sonriente. – "Me alegro porque tu corazón no ama a alguien que jamás correspondería."

– "Esa es la manera más cordial en la que me han rechazado." – Volví a reír. – "Pero… Uhm, de nada, Dyne. No me odias, ¿verdad?"

– "¿Por qué lo haría? Serás una torpe, indecisa, insegura, inoportuna, maniática, cursi, imbécil, estúpida y sucia pervertida que se viste como una maldita Nazi…"

– "Hermosos halagos..." – Musité sardónicamente en mi mente.

– "…Pero también eres una buena persona que se esfuerza por los suyos. Me es imposible detestar un corazón tan noble como el tuyo, Aria."

– "Oh… Vaya… _Danke_."

– "Pero, ¿en verdad me consideras atractiva?"

– "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, saltamontes despistado? Eres muy guapa. Me sorprende que no tengas pareja aún."

– "Y aunque tuviera la oportunidad, no deseo iniciar una relación sentimental con nadie."

– "¿Te sientes tan poco valorada para ser amada?" – Cuestioné extrañada. Ella volvió a negar lentamente.

– "No siento atracción romántica hacia nadie, Aria." – Aseveró. – "Es extraño, pero en verdad jamás he experimentado algo más allá de amistad por alguien."

– "¿Eres asexual?"

– "Nunca me he catalogado mis nulas preferencias bajo etiqueta alguna, pero podría decirse que sí."

– "Entiendo. Serías la primera que conozco, al menos por voluntad propia."

– "En todo caso, me tranquiliza que todo esto se haya aclarado." – Suspiró. – "Pero debo pedirte que dejes de exteriorizar tan imprevistos comentarios sobre mi beldad ocular en medio del combate personal, Jaëgersturm."

– "Perdona, simplemente se me salió sin querer." – Tallé detrás de mi cuello. – "Lo que más me gusta de una mujer, además de su personalidad, son sus ojos. No me pude resistir a adularte."

Y no miento. Las áureas ventanas del alma de la segadora me hechizan con su misteriosa naturaleza sobrenatural, mientras los de la halcón me cautivan por su vivacidad y sagacidad de predadora. Comparados con las doradas bellezas visuales de mis musas, mis seis órganos bermellón son insustanciales manzanitas podridas. Si la griega posee esmeraldas, yo únicamente tengo cuentas de fantasía. Confesaría que también adoro los traseros bien formados, pero no planeo romper la magia en este momento.

– "Comprendo. Supongo te agradeceré tal zalamería." – Afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. – "Ahora, contesta con honestidad; ¿Alguna vez fantaseaste conmigo?"

– "¿Y eso a qué viene?"

– "Curiosidad." – Volvió a su pétrea mirada. – "Responde."

– "Bueno…" – Tragué saliva y jugué con mis dedos. – "Puede que alguna vez haya recurrido a imaginarte en alguna situación pecaminosa. Pero te aseguro que fue en extremo breve y no he vuelto a revisitar tal idea. Y únicamente éramos las dos, solas."

– "Comprendo." – Dijo con brazos inferiores cruzados. – "Ya no las tendrás, ¿verdad?"

– "Tengo a dos mujeres en mi vida que me proveen suficientes fantasías de aquí a la eternidad. Y ellas pueden hacerlas realidad." – Suspiré sonriendo. – "Descuida, Dyne, sólo eres mi buena amiga."

– "Comienzo a arrepentirme de tu amistad, pero lo toleraré." – Rió ligeramente. – "Deberíamos dejarnos de tanto farfulleo y terminar de asearnos."

– "Lo que digas, Jefa." – Activé la ducha. – "Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de la apuesta? ¿Debo pagarte?"

– "Olvídala. Sólo quería pelear un poco."

– "Uf, lo que me ahorraste." – Me enjaboné. – "¿Y por qué te desnudaste antes de interrogarme?"

– "Deseaba comprobar si mi ausencia de vestimenta afectaba tu veredicto." – Se metió bajo su regadera.

– "Casi suena como si quisieras que yo hubiera respondido afirmativamente."

– "No me hagas golpearte de nuevo, arachne."

– "Es broma, es broma." – Tomé el shampoo. Sigo diciendo que huele feo. – "¿Y dónde está esa condenada pajarraca?"

– "Detrás de ti, araña boba." – Contestó la susodicha, haciéndome saltar ligeramente del susto.

La castaña se encontraba, como ella mencionó, detrás de mi persona. Parecía que también se estaba bañando con anterioridad, como evidencia su mojado cuerpo. De donde rayos salió, no tengo idea.

– "¡Cetania! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" – Cuestioné.

– "Estuve aquí, escondida todo el tiempo, flaca." – Señaló las pequeñas paredes que separaban cada una de las regaderas. – "Esas clases para actuar tan sigilosamente realmente dieron resultado."

– "Sí que eres una espía de clase mundial, emplumada." – Le apunté con el jabón. Este casi se me resbala de las manos. – "¿Desde hace cuanto que estás haciéndote la camaleona?"

– "Desde hace un buen rato, como dos minutos antes que entraras tú." – Reveló. – "Casi no pude dormir de los nervios y deseaba empezar el día cuanto antes."

– "Y… ¿Oíste todo?"

– "Todo su meloso discurso completito, tortolitas." – Volteó los ojos. – "La tonta despistada y la tsundere en negación; Cliché más grande no pudieron elegir."

– "No empieces, pajarraca. ¿Estás celosa o algo así?"

– "Para nada, hacen una muy linda pareja." – Provocó. – "Te gustan las que tienen brazos afilados como guadañas, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Podrías dejarte de idioteces, arpía?" – Le regañó la mediterránea. – "Las instructoras deberían llegar en cualquier momento, apresurémonos."

– "Sí, sí…" – Torció la boca. – "Oh, y por cierto…"

La falconiforme me propinó una ligera patada en mi costado con la parte superior de sus garras.

– "¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?"

– "Para que dejes de andar coqueteando con empusas sangronas. Suficiente tengo compitiendo contra esa dullahan para que andes queriendo expandir tu harén." – Infló sus mejillas. – "Aquí yo soy tu novia y tendrás tus seis ojos únicamente para mí, ¿entendiste, casanova?"

– "Ow… Vale, de acuerdo…" – Me tallé. – "Ni siquiera intentaba conquistarla, yandere emplumada."

– "No sé qué demonios ves en esa tonta, halcón." – Mencionó Nikos, prosiguiendo con su enjuague. – "Pero dejándonos de fruslerías, ¿están las dos listas para el día de hoy?"

– "Nací lista, Dyne." – Afirmó la americana, limpiando su espalda con el cepillo. – "¿Y tú, flaca descerebrada?"

– "Después de tanto castigo que me das, voy a morir antes de empezar." – Resumí mi lavado de exoesqueleto. – "Hablando en serio, estoy nerviosa pero decidida a no fracasar. Terminemos con esto de una vez y lleguemos juntas a la cima, chicas."

– "Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo coherente, machorra." – Habló repentinamente Titania, apareciendo detrás de la pared.

– "¡Instructora! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?" – Cuestioné.

– "Acabo de llegar, pero escuché como esta avechucha te daba unos buenos trancazos." – Respondió la gnómida, vestida con su atuendo militar y con una M249 en el hombro. – "Tienen suerte que aún estén a tiempo. Apresúrense y desayunen rápido, nos aguarda un largo día."

– "¿Qué pruebas podemos esperar hoy en el Campo Asaka, Señora?" – Preguntó la mantis.

– "Bueno, para empezar, repasaremos todo lo aprendido en la semana. Lo demás será sorpresa. No lo piensen mucho y dense prisa, tomates. Las esperamos afuera."

Con eso, la híbrida _jötunn_ se retiró y nosotras procedimos a lavarnos con celeridad. La latina no habrá revelado mucho, pero algo en sus palabras nos hizo pensar que, como era de esperarse, no sería agradable. Ignoro por completo que clase de tortura nos tenga preparadas la desquiciada enana de rosados cabellos, pero únicamente espero estar a la altura del reto. Finalizado el baño, la mediterránea se apresuró a vestirse, seguida de la arpía. Antes que esta última saliera del área de la duchas, la tomé de un ala y la volteé hacia mí. Intentó preguntar el porqué el repentino agarre, pero uní apasionadamente mis labios a los suyos, rodeándola con mis brazos. Pasada su sorpresa de mi súbito ósculo, la rapaz correspondió con la misma vehemencia y sus emplumadas extremidades rodearon mi figura. Yo seguía sin cerrarle el paso al agua y las dos disfrutamos del intenso contacto bucal debajo del chorro del templado líquido, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos y otorgándole un aire muy erótico a nuestra unión. Con su cabello completamente empapado, así como igual el mío, nos separamos lentamente con una sonrisa y una expresión de satisfacción.

– "Perdón por no darte la atención debida durante esta semana, guapa." – Susurré a mi hermosa halcón plomizo. – "No era mi intención descuidarte."

– "Está bien, linda, las dos hemos estado trabajando duro." – Contestó con el mismo tono enamorado.

– "Démoslo todo este día y conquistemos la cima." – Sujeté su ala izquierda. – "Juntas."

– "Te seguiré hasta la muerte." – Afianzó su agarre. – "Triunfemos."

– "Te amo, Cetania."

– "Te amo, Aria."

Con otro beso rápido (y un bufido fastidiado de Nikos), las tres nos pusimos nuestros inusualmente relucientes uniformes y devoramos con ahínco nuestro desayuno. No hablamos, nuestras mentes se hallaban tan concentradas que nos bastaban leves movimientos de nuestra cabeza para comunicarnos. Deglutiendo la última pieza de mi pollo en salsa agridulce y agradeciendo a las cocineras por habernos preparado tan exquisitas viandas durante toda la semana, regresamos a nuestras habitaciones para hacernos con nuestras herramientas de trabajo. Tomé a Mugi y Hummel de su estante, aún sucias, pero funcionales. Revisé que todo estuviera en su lugar y le di un último vistazo cercano al inmaculado retrato de mi peliblanca de azulada epidermis, observándome con sus enigmáticos ojos llenos de amor por mi persona y una inmaculada sonrisa, deseándome la mejor de las suertes.

– "Te amo, Lala." – Susurré con una mueca de felicidad. – "Ganaré. Lo juro."

Golpe firme en el pecho, corazón ardiendo y alma inquebrantable de guerrera; Estaba lista. Las tres integrantes de Monster Ops: Extermination nos encontramos saliendo al mismo tiempo de nuestros aposentos y, con una afirmación silenciosa de todas, bajamos las escaleras hasta donde nuestros superiores nos esperaban. Tanto Kanna como Kohran se cruzaron con nosotras en el camino, ofreciéndonos un honesto saludo militar que regresamos con una sonrisa. La abuela Yamato también hizo su aparición, afirmando que rezaría por nuestro laureado éxito y dándonos un efusivo abrazo. Admito que solté unas pequeñas lágrimas al sentir su cálida muestra de cariño, como si ella fuera mi verdadera pariente. No pronuncié palabra alguna, pero estoy segura que ella sabía lo infinitamente agradecida que estaba por todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros hasta ahora. Despidiéndonos mentalmente del edificio, abordamos la parte trasera de la conocida furgoneta, conducida por Jättelund y asistida por la doctora Redguard. Con un sonoro arranque del motor, iniciamos el silencioso viaje.

No tomamos la ruta habitual, lo cual nos extrañó. En lugar del típico recorrido por las calles a la base militar cercana a Nerima, nos dirigimos hasta las oficinas de MON. Me pregunté si planeaban recoger al grupo de Smith o algo parecido, a quienes no habíamos visto en toda la mañana, pero al llegar y bajarnos, ninguna de ellas se encontraba ahí. Titania nos ordenó seguirla y obedecimos. Entramos y varias miradas curiosas se tornaron hacia nosotras y nuestros uniformes. Quizás fuera porque éramos las novatas de las que la agencia tanto había hablado en el pasado, quizás por el curioso acrónimo escrito en nuestros chalecos o el logo ostentando a una deformada Kuroko en nuestro hombro izquierdo, pero sin duda nos sentimos algo abochornadas por la repentina atención que casi todos nos prestaban. Aún así, nuestra estoica expresión difícilmente cambió y continuamos detrás de nuestra instructora y la zombi americana, sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que, subiendo las escaleras porque el elevador estaba descompuesto, pasamos a lado de la zona de práctica de disparo.

– "Disculpe, Señora." – Interrumpí. – "Si no es molestia, me gustaría tomar un arma extra de la armería. Se lo ruego, no tardaré nada."

– "¿No se supone que ya tienes esa condenada MG3, Jaëgersturm?" – Interrogó la aludida. – "¿Qué más puedes necesitar de ahí?"

– "Es sólo una pequeña y humilde petición de mi parte." – Junté mis manos en actitud suplicante. – "Prometo no dilatar el tiempo, será una corta ausencia."

– "Anda, Titania, es su último día." – Aconsejó Saadia.

– "Bien, como quiera." – Suspiró la mexicana, entregándome la llave. – "Dos minutos."

Agradeciéndole marcialmente, raudamente abrí la puerta y destapé una de las metálicas cajas para revelar a la ametralladora CETME Ameli. Regresé hacia el grupo en poco menos de minuto y medio, sin que nadie cuestionara mi decisión de brindar un arma casi idéntica a Mugi y continuamos la caminata hasta la cima. Al pasar el quinto piso del inmueble, supe que nuestro viaje sería por aire. Mi sospecha se confirmó cuando vimos a un helicóptero UH-60JA Blackhawk, con la agente Smith y su atavío de batalla esperando por nosotras en la plataforma de aterrizaje que el edificio poseía. Nos dio un saludo militar y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, nos indicó que abordáramos. Suspirando y suprimiendo mi acrofobia, me introduje en el vehículo volador y tratando de sentarme, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad, tratando de pensar en cosas agradables mientras las hélices comenzaban sus ruidosas doscientas treinta revoluciones por minuto y ascendía lentamente a los aposentos del dios Urano. Tranquilicé un poco mis nervios al sentir la alada extremidad de Cetania tomar mi temblorosa mano, la cual apreté entre más nos alejábamos del suelo.

– "Área de maniobras en el este del Monte Fuji." – Mencionó la coordinadora una vez que tomamos vuelo horizontal, usando la radio del helicóptero. – "Ubicado en la base del icónico volcán, ochenta y ocho kilómetros cuadrados, la zona de entrenamiento principal de la JGSDF."

– "Hécate divina..." – Expresó Dyne, sorprendida. – "He oído hablar de ese lugar. ¿Por qué viajaremos hasta Gotemba, Jerarca?"

– "La base posee una zona especializada en las pruebas finales que deberán superar. La de Asaka era demasiado pequeña para la faena y ustedes ya debieron aprenderse de memoria las locaciones durante estos seis días. Necesitan probar sus habilidades en terreno nuevo para demostrar su capacidad de adaptación."

– "No nos la dejarán sencilla, ¿cierto _Hauptmann_?" – Pregunté con una ligera risa.

– "No es fácil pasar de tomates a diamantes, Aria." – Guiñó la pelinegra, alzado sus oscuras gafas. – "Por cierto, ¿les gusta la frase? Fue Doppel quien la acuñó."

– "Algo pegajosa, se lo concedo, _Chief_." – Opinó la castaña. – "Si nos graduamos, ¿seremos piedras preciosas?"

– "Quizás. En todo caso, me esperanzo en que todo salga bien, chicas. Confío en que saldrán victoriosas."

– " _Danke, Hauptmann._ " – Le hice una pequeña reverencia. – "Esperamos no decepcionarla."

– "Sé que no lo harán. _Honorem et Gloriam_."

– "¿Es ese el lema de MON, Jerarca?" – Cuestionó la mediterránea.

– "No oficial." – Contestó la agente del gobierno. – "Algo genérico, pero me gusta."

– "Concuerdo, _Hauptmann_." – Dije yo, con sinceridad. Era sencillo y fácil de recordar.

Con otra sonrisa de parte de nuestra superior, el viaje se hizo sin novedad. No tardamos mucho, ya que los más de doscientos kilómetros por hora que nuestro transporte era capaz de lograr nos transfirió a la prefectura Shizuoka en poco tiempo. Mientras más nos acercábamos, me di un momento para admirar la hermosa vista del grandioso e imponente Monte Fuji, el símbolo primordial de Japón y un ícono de clase más que mundial. Su níveo aspecto contrastando con el casi azulado tono que el ambiente le otorgaba a la montaña, me recordó a los platinados cabellos y la añil piel de mi doncella irlandesa, poniendo una sutil mueca de alegría en mi rostro. Me hubiera encantado seguir admirando la belleza del magnífico panorama y el solemne volcán, pero el viaje terminó y el pájaro metálico descendió lentamente a la plataforma de aterrizaje. Me sostuve de mi asiento conforme el piloto estabilizaba el helicóptero hasta que tocamos tierra, cosa que agradecí. El aire no es lo mío, definitivamente. Irónico que esté enamorada de una arpía voladora, lo sé.

Lo siguiente me es confuso porque el nerviosismo me hizo experimentar todo como si me hallara en algún trance, sólo remembro los puntos más o menos importantes desde que salimos del transporte hasta llegar a nuestra área designada. Si mi caótica mente no me falla, apenas aterrizamos, caminamos hasta encontrarnos con un reducido grupo de militares de alto rango y demás oficiales en trajes formales. Ofrecimos un saludo militar a ellos y Smith charló brevemente con todos sobre cosas que no presté atención, entonces abordamos un camión Toyota de una tonelada y media. Fue una extraña sensación, como si no me encontrara físicamente en el lugar, la única áncora que me ataba a la realidad era el firme agarre de las manos de la rapaz, sosteniendo las mías. Ni siquiera presté atención a la gran cantidad de artefactos bélicos que pululaban la base, lo cual hubiera captado mi interés por completo en una situación diferente. Fue como estar en un sueño, combinación de adrenalina recorriéndome los vasos sanguíneos y mi sistema límbico entrando en conflicto consigo mismo, resultando en miedo, incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Todo aquello era evidente por mí agitada respiración y el corazón resonándome como si la gigantesca artillería autopropulsada que nos dio la bienvenida hasta a la zona acordada hubiese sido activada.

– "Aria…" – Me habló una voz en la lejanía, haciendo eco dentro de mí. – "¡Despierta! ¡Aria, ya estamos aquí!"

– "¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-que pasó? ¿Ya se acabó?" – Pregunté, volviendo en sí.

– "Demonios, flaca, ¿consumiste alucinógenos o algo así?" – Descubrí que la voz era de la nativa de Montana. – "Ya estamos aquí."

– "¿Uh? ¡Oh!"

Me había bajado del transporte y frente a mí se cernía una especie de poblado, repleta de edificios y zonas de construcción, los cuales, conforme se alejaban en el horizonte, se encontraban progresivamente con menos colores y más austeras condiciones, igual a una ciudad siendo azotada paulatinamente por la guerra. Pero lo llamativo era que parecía no residir habitante alguno, puesto que se hallaba completamente abandonado. Entendí perfectamente: Era el área para práctica de combate urbano. Llamada 'Kibō' (Esperanza) y con dos kilómetros cuadrados, según la pequeña trivia que Kuroko nos recitó, el lugar era más grande que el propio Campo Asaka, toda una ciudad en miniatura para nosotras. Aunque aquí no nos recibirían con banderitas enarbolándose al viento y dádivas como los holandeses a los Aliados cuando liberaron Eindhoven durante la operación Market Garden, sino con balas de goma y pintura, si los grupos de tropas armadas dirigiéndose a las estructuras eran algún indicio de lo que nos esperaba. Otro camión apareció, se detuvo frente a nosotras y una conocida pelirroja bajó de la parte trasera de este, saludándonos.

– "¡Ah, Capitana! ¡Finalmente llegamos!" – Exclamó Zombina, abrazando a su superior. – "Perdón por el retraso, el rigor mortis matutino me ató a la cama y Mana-chan tuvo que ayudarme a levantarme."

– "Bina-san, de hecho, sólo se quedó dormida." – Respondió la cíclope, siguiéndola.

– "Y lo seguías después que Manacchi te auxiliara." – Comentó Tionishia, comiendo alegremente unas papitas fritas. – "Y no olvides que yo también te di una mano."

– "Sin mencionar que eres una floja de primera, trasero muerto." – Acotó Doppel de manera burlona.

– "Suena perfectamente a ti, Zoe." – Rió Kuroko. – "¿Recordaste dormirte con ropa en esta ocasión?

– "¡Oh, vamos, chicas! Me la pasé limpiando mis armas para este día tan especial y no decidía cual traer, así que pulí todas las que pude." – Replicó la revivida. – "Hay que estar presentable por si nuestros tomatitos se vuelven radiantes patatas, ¿no creen?"

– "Sí que estás optimista hoy. Ojalá los deseos que le pediste a tu estrellita fugaz de cumplan." – Contestó Smith, riendo. – "Pero suficiente de perder el tiempo, empecemos con esto de una vez, niñas. Todas a tomar sus puestos. Novatas, síganme. Nos espera un día pesado."

Obedecimos y nos dirigimos a pie a una de las oficinas, a cien metros de la entrada principal de la ciudad falsa. Ahí, después de presentarnos con algunos otros militares, cuyos nombres ni me molesté en recordar porque yo estaba más preocupada por la misión, estos se retiraron, dejándonos solas con la líder de MON. Ella nos ordenó que tomáramos nuestro equipo de las cajas metálicas, ya que muy seguramente lo necesitaríamos. Nos hicimos con todos los aditamentos, incluyendo los aparatos de visión nocturna, granadas de humo, cegadoras, al menos tres decenas de esposas flexibles de plástico y yo asumí el rol de apoyo al cargar con una bolsa de munición extra para todo el escuadrón. De algo que sirva mi tamaño y fuerza. Incluso logré hallar apuntadores y miras _EOTech_ para la Ameli. La griega tomó un escudo táctico transparente y varias cintas con cartuchos de escopeta en sus piernas, perfectos para su papel de combate cercano. Mi compañera alada preparó su calzado eléctrico y _flashbangs_ de reserva.

– " _Hauptmann…_ " – Hablé a la coordinadora. – "¿Dónde están los cascos?"

– "No usarán. Si logran salir de aquí hoy, nunca tendrán necesidad de uno." – Respondió. – "Sonará a locura, pero en verdad que no les hará falta. Ahora, me gustaría que se concentraran en esto."

Nos mostró un documento muy similar a los _whiteprint_ , esos planos técnicos sobre papel blanco, aunque estos eran más modernos que las impresiones diazo, detallando un edificio de nueve pisos y otros más. También había diversas fotos a color junto a estos.

– "Saltémonos las formalidades y comencemos con lo principal, novatas." – Aseveró la agente, retirando sus gafas negras y mostrando una gran seriedad. – "Su objetivo será limpiar tres inmuebles, recobrar los objetivos y salir de ahí intactas. Suena sencillo en teoría, lo sé. Quisiera que lo fuera en también en la práctica."

Ella apuntó con su dedo hacia los planos, señalando una casa de tres plantas, muy parecida a las encontradas en cualquier urbe, incluyendo un patio y hasta piscina. Pero sabíamos que no estábamos aquí para admirar el buen trabajo arquitectónico. La pelinegra prosiguió.

– "Descenderán en helicóptero, irrumpirán en la primera zona, neutralizarán la resistencia, rescatarán al rehén y lo llevarán de vuelta a la seguridad del transporte volador. La prueba más fácil y que deberían completar en poco tiempo sin problemas. Ahora, tan pronto finalicen aquello, las tres se dirigirán a pie hacia aquí." – Señaló la construcción de nueve pisos. – "Nuevamente, eliminar amenaza de la base hasta la cima, adjudicarse a la inocente víctima capturada y llegar al techo para que el pájaro metálico las evacue hasta aquí." – Apoyó su índice a los planos de una gran fábrica. – "La fortaleza, como la llamamos, estará fuertemente custodiada y llena de las trampas que debieron haber estudiado. Una vez dentro, deberán acabar con el enemigo y asegurarse que la bomba falsa no sea 'activada' por el adversario. Será la parte final y más difícil, así que deben tomárselo en serio si desean sobrevivir. ¿Entendido?"

Las tres asentimos y Smith nos mostró una bala de pintura color amarillo.

– "Estos proyectiles determinarán si su misión es un éxito o fracaso. Los diferentes colores señalan la cantidad de daño tolerable hasta que sean eliminadas. Si reciben tres de estas, están muertas y todo nuestro esfuerzo se irá al diablo. Lo peor, por cada fase completada, cambiaremos la munición y los impactos se siguen contando, no se reinician. Cartuchos azules para la segunda parte y rojos en la tercera. Únicamente necesitan dos de las primeras o una de la segunda para que las descalifiquen a todas. Recuerden, sólo contamos con una oportunidad; No lo arruinen."

– "¿A quién se le ocurren tales barbaridades? Suena como el videojuego más injusto que pueda existir." – Opinó la falconiforme. – "¿Por qué tanta severidad para unas reclutas?"

– "Créanme que a mí también todo esto me parece ridículamente absurdo, chicas, pero es lo mejor que pude acordar en tan poco tiempo." – Explicó Kuroko, meneando su cabeza. – "Los altos mandos piensan que el ser liminales les da una súper habilidad o algo parecido, ya que el plan inicial era usar munición real para motivarlas. Afortunadamente logré convencerlos de recapacitar tan disparatada y desquiciada idea. Hasta Jättelund creyó que era excesivo."

– "¿Podemos discutir cómo lograr tan chalada tarea, Jerarca?" – Arguyó la mantis.

– "Para eso son los planos, _Sargento_ Nikos."

– "¿Otros datos de inteligencia que tenga disponibles y que podamos usar a nuestro favor?"

– "Solamente puedo revelar los de la primera casa, después de eso, estarán por su cuenta. Es duro, pero así es el trabajo." – Aseveró la capitana. – "Seis adversarios, todos armados y resguardados. Se sospecha que el rehén está en el piso superior. Eso es todo. Lo siento, no se me permite decir más."

– "Comprendo. _Efharistó_ , Jerarca. Y gracias también por la promoción."

– "De nada. Dos minutos para organizar su estrategia."

Sin dilación, el grupo posó su atención a los diagramas y mapas que teníamos enfrente. _Scheisse_ , tanta presión y apenas es entrenamiento. Si esto es lo que nos espera, juro que este trabajo me sacará canas prematuramente.

– "¿Alguna idea de cómo irrumpir, _Sarge_?" – Preguntó la castaña a la ahora ascendida empusa.

– "Sugiero entrar directamente por el techo, sorprender y neutralizar al enemigo rápidamente, proteger a la rehén y finalizar la labor con velocidad."

– "Concuerdo con nuestra _Unteroffizierin_." – Opiné, con mi dedo en la ventana superior dibujada en el plano. – "Acceder por aquí y tomar control de la situación instantáneamente. Es más fácil limpiar un edificio desde arriba que de manera contraria. La altura también nos provee excelente cobertura del exterior en caso que el enemigo desee escapar."

– "Entonces está decidido, equipo, desde arriba." – Confirmó la nativa de Mitilene, dándole un golpecito al mapa. – "¿Usted que dice, Jerarca?"

– "Nada mal, yo haría lo mismo. Tengo fe su idea, novatas. Y, si me permiten agregar algo más…"

La líder exhaló y nos miró a las tres de manera solemne.

– "Chicas, hasta ahora ustedes lo han hecho increíblemente bien a pesar de lo poco ortodoxo que este loco entrenamiento ha resultado. Parecerá que elegimos pruebas crueles y al azar, pero requeríamos un curso intensivo para prepararlas para cualquier clase de contingencia que pudiera presentárseles. Y ninguna me ha decepcionado, para mi alegría y la de mis superiores en el Departamento de Justicia y los altos rangos del gobierno.

Lo asimilen o no, las tres son las únicas con el permiso especial para usar medidas defensivas contra humanos y liminales por igual. Ni siquiera yo poseo ese privilegio. Y se los concedí porque creo en que ustedes serán el primer paso para retirar esa incoherente restricción que nos impide aplicar propiamente justicia a ambos partidos. Nosotras ya hemos realizado operaciones conjuntas al Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales (SFGp) y el Equipo Especial de Asalto (SAT), pero el hecho que muchos de los grupos criminales se conformaran de una gran mezcla de extraespecies y humanos nos dificultaba en gran medida el proceder correctamente. No se imaginan la cantidad de problemas que irónicamente la ley nos imponía.

¿Recuerdan ese incidente que llevó a la creación de MON? Solamente para capturar a la cabecilla requerimos de dos diferentes operativos por parte de la SFGp, uno del SAT y tres de nuestro lado, por separado. Todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo sin todas esas trabas. Esos mismos grilletes que ustedes, de alcanzar a graduarse, terminarían por quitarnos de las manos.

Sé que es demasiada responsabilidad la que ahora recae en ustedes, y estoy consciente de que me estoy jugando al todo o nada con este, sinceramente, demente circo militar y legal, pero todo es en pos de un mejor mañana. Confío en su convicción, pasión y entrega. Sé que podemos lograrlo."

La mujer se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó efusivamente, empezando por Nikos.

– "Cuida de tus compañeras y da lo mejor de ti, Dyne. Eres una gran líder y guerrera." – De ahí fue con la rapaz. – "Eres rápida y contundente, Cetania. Que el adversario no te vea venir y cae sobre este como un rayo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí." – Finalmente fue mi turno. – "Aria, no tengo palabras para describir lo orgullosa que me ha hecho el ser tu coordinadora, así que sólo puedo aconsejarte que no te rindas y demuestres lo que una Sparassediana es capaz de hacer. Yo creo en ti."

Ella se separó y nos observó con ojos llenos de esperanza.

– "¡Pavimentemos con nuestra victoria el camino hacia el brillante futuro! ¡Somos la justicia! ¡Somos la ley y el orden! ¡Somos la élite!" – Golpeó el centro de su pecho con su mano derecha. – "¡Somos MOE! ¡ _Honorem et Gloriam_!"

– "¡ _Honorem et Gloriam_!" – Regresamos el gesto enérgicamente.

Con los ánimos restaurados, salimos de la oficina hasta unos treinta metros, donde la plataforma con el ya conocido helicóptero Blackhawk nos esperaba. Mi fobia a las alturas había desaparecido por el pequeño destello de adrenalina en mi cuerpo y raudamente me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Con un pulgar hacia arriba que Smith proveyó al piloto, el rotor empezó a girar y pronto nos encontramos volando rápidamente en dirección al área de entrenamiento. No tardó mucho y pronto iniciaría el primer paso de nuestra épica faena. Con el transporte ya más cerca del objetivo, la luz amarilla cercana a la puerta se encendió, indicando que enseguida pasaría a la verde. Me recordó a cuando los paracaidistas Aliados debían saltar desde los gigantescos C-47 hasta las tierras francesas para empezar a liberar Europa del yugo del Eje. Al menos no había cañones Flak 88 reventando el cielo con sus monstruosas cargas, pero de la misma manera, toda la Wehrmacht nos esperaba con las armas listas para hacernos añicos. Es extraño hacer esa clase de analogías cuando se es alemana, pero así es la guerra, pensé. Con algo de tiempo disponible y antes de esperar a la soga para deslizarnos hacia nuestro verdadero Día D, le ofrecí mi MG3 a Kuroko.

– " _Hauptmann_ , cuide a mi Mugi, por favor."

– "¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo con tu arma?" – Interrogó la susodicha.

– "Aún no la he disparado. Quiero probar que soy digna de hacerlo, cuando esto acabe."

– "Entiendo." – Sonrió, tomándola de mis manos. – "Descuida, Aria. Tu Mugi estará sana y salva para cuando regreses."

– " _Danke schön._ "

– "¿Sabes? Zombina hizo lo mismo con un par de pistolas Colt M1911 cuando ella empezó." – Reveló la pelinegra. – "Las tiene en su casa, como la prueba de su exitosa graduación. Quizás ella te permita verlas un día de estos."

– "¿En serio?" – Me sorprendí. – "Eso sería genial, _Hauptmann_. ¿Cree que algún día yo sea tan buena como Zoe?"

– "Es posible. Los sueños se cumplen, pero sólo si luchamos por ellos, Aria."

Sonreí, la misma frase que esa amable baphomet nos recitó a Lala y a mí cuando estuvimos en nuestra pequeña visita a su tienda de ropa. Las mentes exitosas piensan igual después de todo. El helicóptero llegó hasta el área, la cuerda se liberó y la luz verde hizo su aparición. Dyne, la líder, tomó su posición y se preparó para el descenso.

– "¡Recuerden, equipo, tienen su radio para comunicarse entre sí! ¡La comunicación constante es la clave para una coordinación eficiente!" – Advirtió la agente, casi gritando por el ruido de las aspas, entonces nos entregó a cada una unos pequeños rectángulos de metal negro con un botoncito rojo, protegidos por una tapa de plástico transparente. – "¡Esto es para solicitar detener el entrenamiento inmediatamente! ¡Aquello lo tomaremos como rendición y serán descalificadas! ¡No necesito repetirlo, pero por el caos de Azathoth, no se les ocurra usarlo a menos que sea extremadamente imperativo!"

Las tres nos miramos por un momento y asentimos al mismo tiempo, devolviéndole el aparato a Smith. Ella sonrió.

– "¡Esa es la actitud, Exterminadoras! ¡Les deseo las mejores de las suertes! _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ "

– " _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ " – Proclamamos al unísono.

Así, la Lesbia colocó su arma y escudo en la espada, tomó la soga y bajó por esta, seguida de mí y después de la americana, quien usó sus extensas alas para hacerlo lentamente, a nuestra velocidad. Tan pronto tocamos las tejas del techo, alistamos nuestras herramientas y observamos al helicóptero subir un poco su altura y sobrevolar algo alejado. Se quedaría a esperarnos, y con el combustible tan caro en estos días, nos animaba a terminar el objetivo tan pronto como fuera posible. Como mencioné antes, noté que la casa y toda el área circundante contrastaba con el resto de la falsa ciudad, luciendo mejor cuidada y mayor parecida al suburbio cotidiano.

– "Según los planos, en este preciso lugar hay una habitación con tres posibles entradas. Cetania, ¿recuerdas la ventana derecha debajo de nosotras? Quiero que vueles y te introduzcas como un meteorito cuando te dé la señal. Irrumpirás medio segundo después de las dos, de esa manera, si el enemigo logra evadir nuestro ataque, será sorprendido desde atrás. " – Ordenó la mantoidea. – "Aria, tu y yo por la izquierda. Usaremos una granada cegadora antes de desatar el infierno. Ten esa ametralladora lista y apunta a las piernas del adversario. Todas, dejen el canal de comunicación abierto. Con suerte, lo haremos en cinco minutos máximo, no quiero retrasos."

– "Sugiero que Cetania irrumpa por la tercera, la del centro." – Di mi punto de vista. – "Esa da al ático, así podría caerles por arriba."

– "Esa está cubierta por madera. Sé que ella puede atravesarla, ¿pero por qué precisamente ese lugar?"

– "Seguramente los guardias deben estar alerta, resguardando fieramente ambas ventanas y no esperarían un ataque por tal sección. El oponente no imagina que las novatas lo hagamos de la manera difícil. Es como cuando los alemanes creyeron que la invasión a Europa iniciaría en el Paso de Calais y no en las costas de Normandía."

– "Estoy con la flaquita, iré por el centro." – Dijo la halcón, afirmando con la cabeza.

– "¿Quién es la líder aquí, arpía?" – Cuestionó Nikos. – "Les dije que la derecha y punto final. ¿Entendido?"

– "Como usted diga, _Unteroffizierin_." – Suspiré, revisando mi munición. – "Estoy lista."

– " _As you wish, Sarge._ " – La rapaz me imitó e inició el vuelo.

– "Bien, muévete, araña."

Mientras la castaña se elevaba, nosotras dos descendimos por la izquierda para entrar por la ventana, cubierta por una cortina. Desconocemos si hay alguien detrás de esta, preparado para llenarnos el cuerpo de pintura. Ese es el mayor riesgo en esta clase de misiones, la incertidumbre y el miedo que pueden hacerte dudar y costarte la vida. Quizás no moriríamos realmente, pero de la misma manera, todo lo logrado se vendría abajo. Rezando mentalmente a Atenea y rogando por su bendición en la batalla, escalé lentamente la pared mientras Dyne se afianzó con la soga. Ella ingeniosamente cargaba su escudo táctico con una de sus extremidades de mantis mientras sus dos brazos inferiores se ocupaban con su escopeta Mossberg. Bueno, si la vida te da cuatro brazos…

– "Jaëgersturm, tres disparos y _flashbang_. En tres…" – Comenzó la cuenta, preparándome yo con una granada cegadora. – "Dos… ¡Ahora!"

Abrí fuego con la Ameli, liberando tres balas y destruyendo el cristal del inmueble. Apenas apreté el gatilló, arrojé la aturdidora entre los marcos vacíos y desvié la mirada hasta oír el ' _boom_ ' característico. Entonces, la chica de ojos esmeralda se meció y se introdujo rápidamente a la casa con una patada doble, seguida de mí. Sin perder tiempo, apuntamos en busca del enemigo de práctica, hallando uno con el rehén en sus manos, el cual fue magistralmente neutralizado por la mediterránea de un furtivo escopetazo en su cuerpo. Serán perdigones de polímero gomoso, pero muy efectivos. Desgraciadamente, no era una recámara grande y despejada, sino separada por una pared que impedía la vista directa, por lo que no pudimos acabar con el otro adversario, el cual se encontraba, como predije y si los sonidos no me engañaban, en la ventana izquierda y disparando su subfusil por esta. Las quejas de mi amiga estadounidense demostraron que tuve razón en querer cambiar el plan.

– " _¡Fuck, fuck!_ " – Injurió la falconiforme. – "¡La izquierda está demasiado caliente! ¡Abortando entrada!"

– "¡¿Estás herida?!" – Pregunté yo.

– "¡No, pero casi me dan! ¡Estoy elevándome al techo! ¡¿Cómo están ustedes?!"

– "¡Eliminamos un _tango_!" – Contestó la líder pelinegra. – "¡Vamos a por el segundo! ¡Inmiscúyete por nuestra dirección, ahora! ¡Araña, sígueme!"

– " _¡Jawohl!_ "

Vigilando las esquinas, fue el turno de la empusa para lanzar una granada cegadora e incapacitar al instante con su Mossberg al tipo que atacó a la emplumada. Confirmando su baja, cubrí a la sargento mientras regresábamos a la habitación anterior, reencontrándonos con la rapaz y su USP en mano.

– "Debimos escuchar a la flaquita, _Sarge_." – Dijo la castaña. – "Por poco y hago fracasar todo."

– "Ya es tarde para eso, y al menos estás ilesa." – Replicó la helénica. – "Alista la pistola y protege al rehén."

– "¿A quién estamos rescatando en primer lugar?" – Cuestioné al no poder identificar a la víctima con el saco sobre su cabeza, sin capacidad de hablar excepto con quejidos y vestida en ropas civiles oscuras. Al menos sabía que era una mujer.

– "Eso no importa, aún nos quedan cuatro enemigos." – Habló la griega. – "Araña, cúbreme la espalda; Arpía, síguenos detrás y no permitas que le den a la víctima. Y dile que se calle, con un demonio."

Acatamos la orden y proseguimos hasta las escaleras, procurando que no hubiera oponentes en los próximos cuartos, pero no encontramos resistencia alguna, al menos hasta bajar por las escaleras, cuando dos sujetos abrieron fuego saliendo de una puerta a nuestra derecha. De no haber sido por el pavés moderno que Nikos cargaba en su pinza, ella estaría cubierta de pintura amarilla. Reclamé mis primeros blancos abatidos dejando que la Ameli los derribara de un disparo contundente en sus hombros. Yo misma me sorprendí de mi puntería y velocidad de reacción, aunque no fueron lo suficientemente avispados para evitar que a Dyne casi fuera eliminada. Sin embargo, en mi defensa, mi ángulo inicial no era el indicado y le hubiera dado a mi aliada de haber disparado. Con únicamente dos adversarios más, el corazón latiéndome fuertemente casi ahogaba el resto de los sonidos, ya de por sí afectados por el tintineo en estos, gracias a nuestros disparos sin protección auditiva.

– "Por poco y muero, araña." – Me recriminó la mediterránea. – "Creí ordenarte que me cubrieras."

– "Estabas en mi línea de tiro. Recuerda la regla, mantén despejado mi sector de fuego." – Retruqué. – "¿Por qué no atacaste, si se encontraban en tu área?"

– "Resbalé. Continuemos, ¿sí?" – Bufó. – "Cetania, un poco más atrás de nosotras. Malditas escaleras de mierda."

Nos desplazamos lentamente, con los ojos escaneando cada centímetro de la casa, cubriendo principalmente cualquier clase de agujero y ventana que permitiera al enemigo sorprendernos. Calmé mi respiración y traté de evitar que la paranoia me consumiera. Las quejas constantes de nuestra escoltada no ayudaban a concentrarse y era necesario que la americana le ordenara guardar silencio repetidamente. La segunda planta estaba despejada y continuamos hasta el tercer piso, donde pudimos palpar la sensación de que nos atacarían inminentemente. No hallamos nada y finalmente bajamos al sótano. Ahí, un arma desconocida nos dio la bienvenida, abriendo huecos a través de la pared y tomándonos por descuido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mantis jaló el gatillo de la escopeta, creando hoyos más grandes al muro. De la misma manera, descargué la ametralladora y cubrí el paredón de cráteres de proyectiles de goma. A pesar de toda esa potencia desatada, no pudimos detener a nuestro atacante e inusitadamente otro apareció detrás de nosotras, encañonando una Uzi.

 _¡Bang!_

Improvisando al momento y sin dejar de disparar la Ameli a la derecha con una mano, usé la libre restante para tomar mi pistola P226 TacOps y apaciguar al segundo intruso, mientras Nikos se cubría el costado con el escudo. Aquello sería heroico si tan sólo la táctica fuera efectiva. Con el temblequeo de las armas y el escándalo en ambos frentes, sin contar el peligro de estar tan expuesta, era difícil concentrarse y tuve que buscar refugio, aún batallando contra dos enemigos. Logré mantener al que estaba detrás de la pared a raya, pero aún tenía a otro y su subfusil. Las balas destruyeron el foco que brindaba la única fuente de luz y quedamos a oscuras. Como si la suerte me odiara, la mira central _TruGlo_ de la pistola se desprendió. Sólo era un pequeño tubo relleno de tritio que brillaba en la oscuridad y proporcionaba excelente puntería de noche, pero sin tal punto luminoso para auxiliarme, el apuntar era menos que idóneo en tan lóbregas condiciones. No había tiempo para colocarse el casco de visión nocturna.

– "¡Carajo, los dioses me detestan!" – Espeté, tomando cobertura de los metrallazos. – "¡Se me jodió la mira de Hummel!"

– "¡Usa la Ameli, idiota!" – Exclamó la pelinegra. – "¡Yo estoy cuidando este lado!

– "¡Sin balas! ¡No puedo recargarla a oscuras!"

– "¡Maldita sea, Jaëgersturm! ¡¿Te follaste a un gato negro o algo así?! ¡Cuánta desgracia contigo!"

– "¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento!"

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

Nuestra _Avem ex Machina_ , la sagaz halcón plomizo, nos salvó el trasero a ambas eliminando al tipo de la Uzi con su H&K USP. Por lo que pude notar entre los fugaces fogonazos de su arma, tenía sus gafas nocturnas de triple lente puestas. Al haber neutralizado al oponente, rápidamente giró ciento ochenta grados para evitar que el enemigo restante la sorprendiera. Avanzó lentamente hacia nosotras en reversa.

– "Joder, que cerca estuvo…" – Suspiré aliviada. – "Te amo, Cetania. _Danke schön_."

– "Yo también, _Blondie_." – Respondió, oyéndola colocar un nuevo cargador. – "Pero hablemos de darnos besitos después. ¿Se encuentran bien, vaqueras?"

– "Por suerte. Gracias, yanqui." – Dijo la nativa de Mitilene. – "¿Dónde está nuestra amiga anónima?"

– "Arriba. Lo siento, _Sarge_ , tuve que abandonarla para protegerlas." – Replicó la arpía. – "Ella estará bien, pero el _tango_ sigue detrás de ese muro."

– "Lo sé, vamos por él." – Se incorporó la lideresa, bombeando el cargador de su Mossberg. – "Alemana estúpida, ¿ya terminaste de rascarte la raja o necesitas más tiempo que perder?"

– "Yo también la quiero, _Unteroffizierin_." – Mascullé sardónicamente. – "Al diablo recargar la Ameli, usaré a Hummel. Te sigo, niña grillo."

– "Cuando esto acabe, te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores, garrapata germana." – Afirmó Nikos, moviéndose con precaución. – "Te declararán en estado vegetal de lo mal que te dejaré."

– "Ya somos tomates, ¿no es así?"

– "¿En verdad necesitamos bromear en medio de la lucha?" – Cuestionó la falconiforme, sin dejar de apuntar.

– "La risa reduce el estrés." – Respondí, con la P226 preparada y avanzando. – "Nos orinaríamos de miedo si no lo hiciéramos."

– "Ugh, ni se te ocurra mojarte los calzones." – Replicó la griega. – "Tu quitina ya es lo suficientemente olorosa, arachne.

– "No me jodas, Dyne, la tuya también hiede a almizcle."

– "Uso desodorante especial. Deberías comprarte uno, aunque el pestilente aroma a lesbiana no se te quita ni con cirugía."

– "Oh, vete al diablo."

La débil luz que se filtraba por los diversos hoyos detrás de la otra habitación indicaba que no necesitaríamos visión nocturna y la castaña removió sus gafas. Abriendo la puerta de una patada, la mediterránea y yo atravesamos la entrada y protegimos nuestros sectores correspondientes; Yo siempre cuido la izquierda, ella la derecha. La halcón nos abrigaba en cualquier punto ciego que nuestra periferia no pudiera vigilar. Así, el trío de novatas siguió recorriendo la parcialmente iluminada recámara, acondicionada a la usanza de una sala de juegos, con mesa de billar, blancos para dardos, lámparas de cono en el techo y hasta una llamativa pintura de kobolds jugando Black Jack en las paredes negras.

– "¿Saben? Para ser una zona de entrenamiento, esta cosa está mejor acondicionada que mi casa." – Bromeé, con el dedo en el gatillo. – "Demonios, hasta un bar y repisa con licores incluye."

– "Ni que lo digas, flaca." – Se unió la rapaz, vigilando. – "Nuestro regalo de graduación debería ser poder mudarse aquí. ¿Tres pisos, amplio espacio, piscina, estacionamiento, sala de juego, nada de vecinos molestos y ocasional fuego de artillería lejana? Bienes raíces nos mataría sólo con mencionar el precio."

– "Descuida, pajarita, algún día tú y yo nos casaremos y viviremos en una verdadera mansión, con toda clase de lujos absurdos y superfluos. Y tendremos sexo constantemente."

– "No puedo esperar a que coloques el anillo en mi dígito, cazadora." – Rió levemente. – "¿Tendremos un amplio balcón para poder hacerlo bajo la luz de las estrellas?"

– "Claro, y las sirvientas podrán grabarnos, si es que no las invitamos a unírsenos primero."

– "Parecen adolescentes, conversando únicamente idioteces." – Se inmiscuyó la mantis. – "Estamos en medio del combate, calenturientas."

– "Tú morirás virgen, así que ni hables, grillo gruñón." – Acoté, sacando la lengua. – "Y aunque tuvieras interés, dudo que alguien deseara siquiera besarte el-¡CUIDADO!"

De repente, detrás de la barra del bar, una figura con el rostro completamente oculto tras un casco de oscuro visor y cargando un par de subfusiles MP5K, abrió fuego instantáneo, obligándonos a tomar cobertura tras la mesa de pool y las sillas. Mientras nos escondíamos de la lluvia de proyectiles, el cuarto entero se impregnaba de amarillo y el mobiliario era masacrado sin descanso. Las bolas de billar salieron volando y cuando el ocho negro cayó frente a mí, supe que necesitábamos acabar con ese demente amante del _akimbo_ cuanto antes. Arriesgándome, eché un rápido vistazo, con mi SIG Sauer preparada. El tirador quedó sin munición y aproveché ese pequeñísimo momento para contraatacar. Activé el percutor repetidas veces y una serie de balas de goma salieron del cañón, pero sin que ninguna hiciera contacto con el oponente, gracias a la falta de mi punto de mira central y a que el fondo negro se confundía con el de mi arma.

– "¡Eres terrible con esa pistola, Jaëgersturm!" – Vociferó la empusa, descargando con furia su escopeta. – "¡¿Quieres que le llame a mi abuelita para que te enseñe?!"

Aunque la pelinegra tenía ocho recambios disponibles en su Mossberg y logró hacer añicos la colección de botellas de licor en la repisa del agujereado bar, el enemigo todavía seguía allí y nos lo recordó cuando sus manos se asomaron con un par de PP-2000, otro subfusil con alta cadencia de disparo y una nueva tormenta de balas nos sobrevino. Esta vez, el fuego era más controlado, en cortas ráfagas. Ya que el tipo no tenía vista directa, sus tiros eran imprecisos, pero igual de peligrosos si asomábamos la cabeza. Fue la americana quien tomó su oportunidad y probó su suerte.

– " _¡Flashbang!_ "

Con esa advertencia, la castaña lanzó una granada cegadora hacia el atacante y cerramos los ojos. La aturdidora explosión y el destello junto a la inmediata ausencia de tiros, nos advirtieron que el aparato había detonado satisfactoriamente y nos preparamos para volver a la carga. Confiando en que teníamos ventaja, la mantis se adelantó a rodear a nuestro adversario, conmigo cubriendo el lado derecho y sin dejar de apuntar la P226, al igual que la halcón. El optimismo murió al ver a nuestro rival alzarse con dos escopetas automáticas Armsel Striker.

– " _¡Ficke dich!_ "

Zahiriendo en mi lengua teutona, me comprimí tanto como pude cuando la vorágine destructiva de postas de calibre doce demolió el lugar como si todo estuviera hecho de papel. Con veinticuatro cartuchos usables, las terribles gemelas de metal resonaron como gritos infernales por la habitación, creando un monstruoso eco y ofreciéndonos cero oportunidades de defendernos. Por escasos segundos, el mundo parecía explotar, como todo lo alcanzado por los proyectiles, dejando atrás residuos de pintura que desconozco como no terminamos empapada de esta. Agradecí que alguien decidiera colocar un sofá con suficiente tamaño para mi gigantesco cuerpo o mi exoesqueleto terminaría aún más amarillo de lo que ya era. Todo era tan caótico que ni me fijé en cómo le hacían mis compañeras para evitar ser alcanzadas por tan violento huracán. Afortunadamente, la munición no es eterna y la tempestad de dolor acabó tan súbitamente como empezó.

Ahora o nunca.

Decidiendo que no le daríamos oportunidad al contrincante de continuar demostrando su aparentemente infinito arsenal, me levanté con Hummel en mano y, haciendo gala de mis habilidades naturales, escalé la pared hasta quedar de cabeza, todo sin dejar de avanzar hacia el lugar donde nuestro opositor se hallaba y alistada para dejarlo fuera de combate. Con velocidad profesional, este reveló una pistola de la funda en su cintura y la enfiló en mi dirección. Como una mítica escena del _spaghetti western_ , inmortalizadas gloriosamente por Sergio Leone en sus famosas películas, dos tiradores se encontraron cara a cara en un duelo, pero sin revólveres y por más extraño que una de ellas estuviera de cabeza y recorriendo el techo pudiera ser. El tiempo corrió en cámara lenta al momento que ambos competidores acercaron su dedo hacia el gatillo de sus herramientas para asestar ese golpe final.

 _¡Bang, bang, bang!_

Un inesperado pero preciso ataque por parte de la MP5A3 de Dyne le arrancó el arma al enemigo de las manos… Con todo y mano. Antes que pudiéramos procesar tal cosa, yo liberé una serie de tres balas en rápida sucesión e impacté el pecho del sujeto, haciéndole caer y emitir un conocido quejido femenino al tocar el suelo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Dejándome caer y rodeando al derrotado antagonista con mis piernas y apresando su pecho envuelto en un chaleco antibalas con mis pedipalpos, pegué el cañón de mi pistola a la parte frontal de su casco. Sin su arma, mano o fuerza para liberarse, la victoria estaba más que asegurada.

– "Te tenemos"- Declaré. – "Ríndete."

– "Vale, me ganaron." – Expresó la persona vencida. – "Ya claudiqué, ahora puedes soltarme, tomate."

– "Je, fue una buena pelea…" – Me levanté y le ayudé a incorporarse. – "… Comandante Zoe."

– "¿Zombina?" – Se preguntaron mis amigas.

– "¿Por qué siempre me llamas 'Comandante', Aria?" – La aludida se quitó el casco protector, revelando su alborotado cabello rojo y peculiar rostro lleno de costuras. – "Soy Teniente, ¿sabes?"

– "Oh, bueno…" – Me rasqué detrás del cuello. – "Como nunca me habías corregido, yo pensé que…"

– "Tranquila, que me halaga que me hayas promovido de rango." – Rió la muerta viviente. – "En fin, parece que ustedes completaron la primera fase y dejaron de ser tomatitos verdes. Felicidades, novatas."

– " _Danke, Leutnant._ " – Agradecí.

– " _Thanks_ , Bina." – Se unió la arpía. – "Lamentamos haberte arrancado la mano."

– "Ah, descuida, plumitas." – Agitó su muñeca cercenada. – "Ya me hacía falta una nueva después de todo. Por cierto, excelente puntería, Sargento Nikos."

– " _Efharistó_ , Teniente." – Reverenció la mantis. – "Espere, ¿cómo supo de mi ascenso?"

– "No lo sé, ¿quizás la Capitana me informó por radio? Tú sabes, siendo mi jefa y eso…" – Contestó con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

– "E-entiendo. Siento haber ignorado lo obvio."

– "Lo que ustedes olvidaron, despistadas, fue la razón principal de todo este show." – Aseveró la zombi de brazos cruzados. – "¿Dónde está la rehén que se supone debían rescatar?"

– " _¡Oh, fuck!_ ¡La olvidamos!" – Expresó la americana. – "¡Discúlpanos, Bina! ¡Enseguida la traigo!"

La falconiforme regresó raudamente a buscar a la amordazada prisionera.

– "Ya sé que las arrojaron a la guarida del lobo demasiado rápido y sin todo el equipo necesario. Diablos, ni herramientas para quebrar puertas o forzar cerraduras les entregaron de seguro." – Opinó la revivida, exhalando. – "Pero necesito que se concentren, chicas. Si sobreviven a esto en tan austeras condiciones, podrán con cualquier cosa. Sí, es duro, pero no imposible."

– "Lo comprendemos, Zoe. Al menos logramos pasar sin ningún rasguño." – Afirmé.

– "Y sin ninguna bala, araña." – Retrucó ella. – "¿Me descargaste la cinta completa de tu ametralladora y no pudiste darme? ¿Acaso crees que tienes el _cheat_ de munición infinita activado o algo así? Y tan buena que eras en las prácticas."

– "Lo siento, Zoe. No es lo mismo un ambiente controlado que el caos de la batalla."

– "Es precisamente en esta última donde debes destacarte más. Recuerda, Aria, en esto nos jugamos la existencia. No desperdicies balas y no desperdicies tu vida. Ya sé que soy una zombi, no lo menciones." – Se volteó hacia mi compañera. – "También va para ti, Sargento. Esa Mossberg 590 pierde todo su potencial si la vacías de forma tan vertiginosa. Piensen antes de gastarse el cargador entero. De no haber sido por la arpía, yo hubiera podido atacarles mientras recargaban."

– "Tiene toda la razón, Teniente. Lamentamos nuestros errores." – Admitió la griega.

– "Pero bueno, al menos ya tienen más experiencia. La necesitarán, esto apenas fue el tutorial y aún falta el plato principal." – Estiró su cuerpo. – "Esto es como un videojuego, ¿cierto?"

– "Ni que lo digas, amiga." – Me reí. – "¿No nos darán un bono extra por cruzar el nivel impolutamente? ¿No desbloqueamos un traje robótico con rayos de protones? ¿Ni siquiera un besito?"

– "Lo siento, Aria, pero tu princesa está en otro castillo." – Bromeó la heterocromática. Entendí esa referencia.

– "¡Ya volví!" – Anunció la halcón, con la rehén en sus alas. – "Esta niña andaba perdida, intentó subir por las escaleras y rodó como pelota por ellas. Por eso está tan agitada. ¿Me perdí de algo?"

– "Sólo unos cuantos consejos a tus compañeras." – Indicó Zombina. – "Y ya que están aquí todas, una última advertencia, quizás de las más importantes."

Sin previo aviso, la integrante de MON usó su mano restante para sacar, quien sabe de dónde, otra pistola y nos disparó en el pecho a las tres, con impecable tino. Caímos como sacos de plomo de inmediato. Al recuperarnos, descubrimos una mancha amarilla contrastando con nuestros negros chalecos. _Scheisse_ , y creímos haber superado la prueba de forma intachable.

– "Jamás olviden esposar al enemigo, aún cuando este se haya rendido." – Aseveró con pétrea mirada la muerta viviente. – "¿Comprendido, novatas?"

Las tres asentimos. Nuestra superior activó su radio y se comunicó con la agente Smith, avisando que la primera misión estaba cumplida. Ella nos indicó que la siguiéramos y salimos de la destrozada habitación para encaminarnos al exterior. Nuestros adversarios ya se habían recuperado y se levantaron de sus lugares donde los habíamos dejado. Casi olvidaba que los supuestos enemigos eran tropas entrenadas, y nosotras logramos vencerlos. Las insignias de sus uniformes revelaron que estos en particular no fueron más que soldados rasos, pero de igual manera pudimos con ellos. Espero los siguientes nos ofrezcan la misma oportunidad. Antes de resurgir al mundo externo, la curiosidad sobre la misteriosa identidad de nuestro rehén me regresó a la cabeza.

– "Por cierto, ¿a quién estamos escoltando en primer lugar?" – Pregunté.

– "Yo me cuestionaba por qué no le han quitado el saco de la cara aún, araña." – Replicó la pelirroja. – "La pobre debe estar ahogándose."

Sin retrasos, desamarré la pequeña soga que sostenía el costalito en la cabeza de la víctima y la retiré de esta. Nos sorprendimos al ver ese rostro ya conocido, con el cabello amarrado, enmudecido por cinta adhesiva en su boca y con ojos abiertos al máximo. Le removí la tira y esta nos agradeció a su distintiva manera.

– "¡Hijas de su puta madre! ¡Primero me amarran como puerco, me tapan el hocico y me ponen esta cosa encima! ¡Pensé que El Chapo se estaba vengando por haberlo capturado!" – Denostó Titania, usando sus expresiones mexicanas. – "¡Y luego ustedes, trío de chamacas pedorras, me arrastran por todo el lugar como a una muñeca de trapo! ¡Nomás dejen que me desaten y juro que preferirán suicidarse! ¡Y díganle a esa maldita de Smith que también a ella le patearé el culo hasta el Pico de Orizaba!"

– "Mejor le ponemos la cinta de nuevo." – Ordenó Zombina. Obedecimos al instante.

– "¡Atrévanse, cabronas! ¡Me las van a pag-MFF!" – Fue silenciada por la bandita pegajosa.

Ni nuestras armas son tan escandalosas como esta enana latina. Siguiendo el protocolo planeado, el helicóptero dejó caer las sogas con la camilla y, a pesar de las protestas de la gnómida, colocamos a Jättelund en esta y la sujetamos firmemente, asegurando los empates. Indicando que el trabajo estaba hecho, la cuerda ascendió lentamente. Sonreímos, primera fase completada. Podemos lograrlo.

– "Bueno, chicas, me parece que aquí me despido de ustedes." – Se dio la vuelta la teniente en nuestra dirección. – "¿Alguna duda que deseen resolver antes de irme?"

– "Ya nos proporcionaste una marca amarilla. Si nos da una azul, aún podemos seguir luchando, ¿cierto?" – Interrogó Cetania.

– "Correcto, novata. Sólo tienen una oportunidad más."

– "Estaremos solas a partir de ahora, al menos hasta terminar el segundo objetivo, ¿verdad?" – Dyne tomó la palabra. – "Más allá de limpiar el edificio y salvar a otro rehén, no tenemos idea alguna de lo que nos espera a continuación."

– "Me temo que sí, Nikos." – Bina encogió los hombros. – "Igualmente me parece ridículo todo esto, pero únicamente sigo órdenes. Esos vejetes en los altos mandos deben pensar que esto es un anime de acción o algo así. Pero confío en que podrán lograrlo. ¿Algo más?"

– "Uhm, sí, _Leutnant_." – Hablé yo. – "La mira central de mi pobre P226 ya pasó a mejor vida. ¿No tendrá algún repuesto por ahí?"

La occisa revivida tomó a Hummel y la examinó, notando la pieza faltante en el extremo de la parte superior de la cubierta. Encogió sus labios y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

– "Me lo esperaba. Esto siempre pasa con el sistema _TruGlo_ , lo sé por experiencia propia. Si no se zafa, el tubo se rompe y el brillo se pierde. Cuatro repuestos en menos de un año me enseñaron a dejar de seguir usándolo." – Declaró la heterocromática. – "Le advertí a la Capitana que actualizara nuestras SIG Sauer con miras _SIGLite_ , pero alegó falta de fondos y no sé qué más. En fin, desgraciadamente no tengo nada para arreglar a tu pequeñita, Aria, lo siento."

– "Entiendo. Gracias de todas maneras, Zoe" – Suspiré. – "La vida es dolor, ¿no?"

– "Y aunque revivas, aún lo sigue siendo." – Rió ella.

Entonces, me entregó su arma en mis manos.

– "¿Uh? ¿Y esto por qué, _Leutnant_?"

– "Un incentivo para no rendirte." – Guiñó su ojo verde. – "Si te gradúas, te la regalo."

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿E-en serio?!"

– "Claro. Me ha servido fielmente por todo un año, igual podría hacerte compañía."

– "B-bueno, no sé qué decir…" – Sonreí, ruborizada por tanta amabilidad. – "M-muchas gracias, Zombina. Eres muy generosa."

– "Hey, ¿Para qué somos las amigas?" – Me rodeó con su brazo alrededor del cuello. – "Eso sí, cuídala bien. Y si por alguna razón fracasas, te dispararé con munición de .357 para que escarmientes. _¿Capisce, ragazza?_ "

– "Vale, entiendo, Madrina." – Me reí.

Admiré la pistola. Una Heckler & Koch P30L, la versión de cañón alargado, perfecta para mis garras. Calibre .40 Smith & Wesson, palanca de seguridad ambidiestra, riel Picatinny para colocar gran cantidad de accesorios, miras nocturnas _Tru-Dot Meprolight_ , aleación de polímeros, acabado en negro, capacidad para trece cartuchos, hecha en Alemania. Podría continuar todo el día sólo para afirmar lo gloriosa que era mi nueva arma. Si nadie nos estuviera viendo, besaría a la zombi de la emoción. Con una mueca de alegría en mi rostro, alcé la mirada al cielo. Con tan precioso regalo y la fe de nuestras superiores en nosotras, sentía que ya nada podría salir mal en ese momento. La suerte nos sonríe, podemos lograrlo, nada puede detenernos.

Y entonces la camilla donde iba Titania se desprendió.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** Parece que a Aria-san le espera un largo día. Y uno muy doloroso, además.

Según mi esclavo, el intentó hacer ligeros paralelos con el capítulo veintidós, ambos caracterizados por contener escenas donde se hacen preguntas privadas y reveladoras en la ducha. Incluso Dyne-san mostró un lenguaje similar al usado por Lala-san. La diferencia es que en el caso de la dullahan, había sentimientos mutuos correspondidos con Aria-san, cosa contraria con la empusa. Eso no evita que la relación entre la griega y la arachne haya mejorado significativamente, especialmente ahora que ambas se hallan creando lazos más fuertes en combate.

Oh, y ese entrenamiento. Por el reino de Neptune, que locura. En palabras de mi lacayo, el quiso imitar la sensación que sentía en sus tardes de ocio, perdiendo el tiempo en sus juegos de disparos en primera persona favoritos, específicamente uno llamado _Battlefield: Bad Company 2_. Él explicó que adoraba el Modo Asalto, porque la idea de avanzar paulatinamente mientras el ambiente se torna más frenético, caótico y difícil conforme se progresa en la misión era una sensación idílica cuando la adrenalina del combate estaba en su auge. Ignoro qué clase de sentimientos el entretenimiento electrónico pueda generar, pero es suficiente para motivarlo para tales escenas. Cosas absurdas de nerds, supongo.

Bien, yo espero que esta agradable sesión de muerte neuronal con las bagatelas que mi súbdito escribe les haya complacido o al menos proveído un rato ameno. Entiendo que su capacidad narrativa no sea tan sublime y refinada como Dostoyevski, Proust, Cervantes o el Condorito, pero su pobre mente de simio ya se esfuerza lo suficiente en recordar el alfabeto, así que les sugiero comprender la fragilidad del cerebro homínido. Y les invito a dejarle sus opiniones y reseñas, que lo hacen tan feliz como cuando le prometo usar lubricante. Hay que compensar a las especies inferiores de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Ya sin más que agregar, me despido de ustedes, queridos seguidores. Agradecemos su preferencia y los esperamos en el próximo episodio. ¡Obedecer no cuesta nada! ¡Que la tragedia sea con ustedes! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	42. No es fácil intentar graduarse (Parte 2)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Guten Tag, Kameraden! ¡_ Tarmo Flake _is hier!_

La gran prueba para determinar si Monster Ops: Extermination es un éxito o fracaso sigue su curso y nuestras heroínas lo están sintiendo, tanto en la mente como en el cuerpo. Y espero ustedes también, si es que mis niñas hacen bien su trabajo y logran hacerlas preocuparse por las pobrecitas. Eso no significa que vaya a tener piedad. Pero demasiada palabrería de mi parte, empecemos con las aventuras del trío más infortunado en este plano existencial. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena es a prueba de balas, armas nucleares y mosquitos!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 42**

* * *

 _– "¿Mamá?"_

 _– "¿Qué sucede, hija?"_

 _– "¿Eres una heroína?"_

 _– "No lo sé. ¿Tú qué piensas?"_

 ** _0~0~0~0~0_**

No tengo idea.

Así de simple, no me explico cómo demonios seguimos vivas en este desquiciado entrenamiento. Si recuerdo bien y el vértigo no me ha afectado las neuronas, después de finalizar exitosamente la primera fase de nuestra prueba final, la teniente Zombina y el trío que conformamos el escuadrón MOE aseguramos una camilla médica y colocamos al 'rehén' rescatado en dicha misión a esta. Todo iba relativamente bien, a pesar de que la muerta viviente nos enseñara una importante lección sobre retención de enemigos, marcándonos con una pequeña pero significativa mancha de pintura amarilla y otra sobre el conservar tanto munición como la calma en el fragor del combate. Incluso fue tan increíblemente amable para obsequiarme una fantástica pistola de la famosa compañía Heckler & Koch. En términos sencillos, mejor resultado no pudimos haber esperado de un grupo de novatas arrojadas al calor de la batalla de manera tan inusitada. Al menos, hasta que la condenada camilla, a poco más de siete metros en el aire, se desplomara como un meteorito hacia el suelo, con todo y rehén. Que dicha víctima de tan cruel jugarreta de la fuerza de gravedad fuera la desquiciada Titania Jättelund solo hacía la situación más exasperante.

– "¿Ella sigue viva, _Leutnant_?" – Pregunté a la pelirroja.

– "Por desgracia." – Bromeó la zombi, checando el pulso de la _jötunn_ , sosteniendo su muñeca. – "Sólo está inconsciente. Estará bien."

– "Lamentamos mucho tan inexcusable error, Teniente." – Se disculpó Dyne con una marcada reverencia.

– "Ya les dije que fue la grúa del helicóptero la que falló, no es culpa suya. Las tres hicieron correctamente el trabajo." – Reiteró la heterocromática. – "Descuiden, no las descalificaremos por esto. Y no se preocupen por que esta enana vilipendie contra ustedes, que yo abogaré por su inocencia."

– "Se lo agradecemos, _Lieutenant_." – Cetania inclinó la cabeza. – "Espero nuestro próximo rescate resulte sin incidentes similares."

– "Yo también. Relájense, niñas; Para cuando ustedes acaben la segunda fase, si es que lo logran, ya tendremos todo reparado." – Aseguró la chica de afilados dientes. – "Sin embargo, me aseguraré de incluir paracaídas, por si las moscas."

– "Je, bien pensado, Zoe." – Reí ligeramente. – "Aunque, sinceramente, no me siento tan mal por el infortunado percance de nuestra querida instructora."

– "Ah, te entiendo, alemancita, esta liliputiense es una auténtica fastidiosa." – La revivida también se carcajeó. – "Pero bueno, creo que ya es momento de que regrese y me asegure que esta revoltosa de pelos rosados no se convierta en la primera baja real de Kibō."

– "Por cierto, jefa." – Habló la rapaz. – "¿Por qué estos edificios se hallan tan bien construidos y detallados, si se supone que son para adiestramiento?"

– "Pues, porque aunque no lo creas, pajarita, este lugar no es únicamente usado por la JGSDF sino también por los cineastas de todo el mundo." – Colocó una mano en la cadera y apuntó hacia los inmuebles adjuntos. – "¿Ven esa casita de ahí? Fue donde Erin Tarantino grabó parte de Dragones de Reserva. En esa tienda se llevó el tiroteo para Duro de Maullar, con Rin Willis. Y en esa rústica al estilo occidental de la izquierda rodaron la biografía de James Bullock. Y todos pagan bien, por eso las mantienen bien cuidadas."

– " _That's awesome._ " – Asintió la arpía. – "¿Crees que nos hagan alguna película a nosotras un día de estos, Bina?"

– "Con suerte les rendirán tributo con una parodia porno. Recen para que al menos elijan actrices similares a ustedes y sea en 3-D." – Bromeó la pelirroja, revelando una goma de mascar de su bolsillo y encaminándose al Blackhawk que descendía lentamente. – "En fin, suficiente de tan refinada discusión sobre el séptimo arte. Ya es hora de retirarme. Suerte, tomates, la necesitarán."

– " _Auf Wiedersehen, Leutnant_." – Agité la mano. – "Gracias de nuevo por la pistola, honraré el derecho a usarla."

Zoe nos ofreció dos pulgares arriba, o más bien uno solo, ya que le faltaba una mano y abordó el helicóptero, el cual había aterrizado, y empujando a la gnómida con ella. Antes de que el pájaro metálico se alejara y nos dejara por nuestra cuenta, la mujer con heterocromía nos ofreció un último consejo.

– "Un poco de sabiduría extraoficial, equipo: Las apariencias engañan, no lo olviden."

Con un rápido guiño, el transporte militar volvió a surcar los cielos, creando otro torbellino de aire con sus gigantescas aspas y levantando polvo por todo el lugar. Me alegro de usar el cabello corto, mis compañeras lucen graciosas de lo despeinadas que quedan cuando eso pasa. Eso sí, que el vestido se me levante y se me noten los calzones no es divertido. Ya con el vehículo volador alejándose de nuestra vista en el nublado cielo, anunciando una próxima lluvia, el equipo entero suspiró al recordar que esto apenas comenzaba. El final del principio, como recitaría el célebre Winston Churchill respecto a la segunda batalla de El Alamein. Y al igual que los británicos después de derrotar al imparable Rommel y su _Panzerarmee_ del _Afrika Korps_ , el futuro no parecía tan oscuro luego de nuestra victoria inicial. Sólo espero los papeles no se intercambien de nuevo y suframos nuestro propio Market Garden después de esto. Nuestra sargento tomó la palabra.

– "Revisión de equipo." – Ordenó Nikos. Obedecimos sin dilación. – "Aria, ¿Cuánta munición extra cargas contigo?"

– "Cuatro cintas de doscientos cincuenta proyectiles para la Ameli y ocho cargadores para Hummel, más tres en mi cintura. Zoe me dio cuatro para la P30L." – Contesté, reabasteciendo mi ametralladora. – "Tengo cuarenta cartuchos para tu Mossberg y cinco recambios para tu MP5. También traje siete cargadores para tu USP, Cetania."

– "Te lo agradezco, _Blondie_." – Sonrió la castaña, revisando su pistola. – "Espera, ¿Bina te dio balas de pintura?"

– "Correcto. Supongo que también es válido si atacamos al adversario con su propia munición, así que podríamos usar sus armas en caso que la nuestra se agote."

– "Excelente." – Dijo la mantis, alistando la escopeta. – "Con tu horrible puntería, necesitaremos cada proyectil disponible."

– "Tú no eres precisamente Lyudmila Pavlichenko, señorita 'Le atino a todo excepto al enemigo'." – Retruqué. – "Desperdiciaste demasiados perdigones en esas pobres botellitas. ¿Estabas en una cruzada contra el alcohol o algo así?"

– "¡Era fuego de supresión, araña idiota!"

– "¡¿Disculpa?!" – Señalé mi arma. – "¡¿Quién es la que tiene el papel de apoyo y la ametralladora aquí?!"

– "¡Seguramente tu jodida madre, porque te gastaste sus balas en una pared y ni siquiera volviste a cargarla!"

– "¡Oh, perdóneme, Sargento!" – Espeté. – "¡Solo trataba de evitar que el oponente le pintara de amarillo el culo mientras usted se cubría como una maldita tortuga detrás de su escudito!"

– "¡No tendría que hacerlo si tú le hubieras atinado desde un principio, Nazi de mierda!"

– "¡No me culpes por tus errores, grillo asqueroso!"

– "¡Puta lesbiana!"

– "¡Sociópata virginal!"

– "¡Por las plumas de Palakwayo, ya cálmense de una buena vez!" – Intervino la falconiforme, interponiéndose entre nosotras. – "¡Parecen niñas peleando!

– "¡Ella empezó!" – La pelinegra y yo nos apuntamos al mismo tiempo.

Una increíble sensación de _déjà-vu_ se apoderó de mí.

– "Un momento, pajarraca." – Acoté. – "¿No te comportaste de la misma manera con Lala cuando visitamos la feria?"

– "¡Sí! ¡Y por lo que veo, no aprendiste nada!"

– "¡Tú misma eres testigo de lo insoportable que es este insecto!"

– "¡Insecto la que te parió, saco de estiércol!" – Vociferó la helénica.

– "¡Al menos a mí me parieron!" – Repliqué mordazmente. – "¡A ti seguramente te mearon!"

 _¡Bang!_

Un repentino disparo en nuestra dirección nos hizo pegar el pecho a tierra de inmediato. El corazón nos dio un salto y la respiración se aceleró después de varios segundos de haberse paralizado al ver el proyectil impactar el vidrio de las ventanas y dejar residuos color azul en los restos de cristal roto que cayeron al suelo. Ninguna de las tres tenía idea de dónde o quién, pero nos apresuramos a encontrar refugio detrás de la pared más cercana. Ya que la casa que habíamos limpiado se hallaba detrás de nosotras, había al menos tres ángulos diferentes donde el enemigo podría estar. Intenté regresar adentro del inmueble, pero otro disparo pasó demasiado cerca de mí, quebrando otro pedazo del cristal y tuve que volver hasta un enorme contenedor de basura para resguardarme. La halcón, a varios metros alejada, mantenía el perfil bajo detrás de una barda baja, con la griega a su lado.

– "¡Maldita sea! ¡Un jodido francotirador!" – Se quejó la nativa de Mitilene, sosteniendo su subfusil. – "¡¿Acaso es Manako?!"

– "¡Lo dudo, de lo contrario ya estaríamos descalificadas!" – Contesté con la Ameli preparada. – "¡De todas maneras, necesitamos ubicar en dónde se esconde el desgraciado!"

– "No hay necesidad de gritar, tenemos la radio." – Nos señaló la arpía, usando el comunicador. – "Lo buscaré por aire. Podría caerle encima y electrocutarlo."

– "No creo que esté sólo." – Opiné. – "El edificio de nueve pisos está en dirección frente a nosotras. Debe estar rodeado de sus aliados."

– "En todo caso, necesitamos que la rapaz haga un vuelo de reconocimiento. Vamos, Cetania." – Indicó la empusa. – "Informa de inmediato todo lo que encuentres. Y trata de aplacar a ese miserable, ¿de acuerdo?"

– " _Roger that, Sarge._ " – Confirmó la aludida. – "Necesito un segundo para elevarme. El viento no está a nuestro favor, así que las granadas de humo se descartan. ¿Quién lo distrae?"

– "Yo." – Me ofrecí. – "Soy bastante rápida."

– "Denegado, araña, eres demasiado grande. Déjamelo a mí." – Contestó Nikos. – "No tardes, arpía."

– " _¡Yes, ma'am!_ " – Respondió la mencionada. – "Después de usted."

Dyne se incorporó y corrió fugazmente desde su posición hasta la mía, evitando una bala que impactó al suelo, permitiendo a la castaña alzar vuelo y revelando la dirección en donde nuestro tirador había hecho su nido. Excelente trabajo de su parte.

– "Está en el oeste, emplumada." – Indicó la sargento por radio. – "Avísame cuando lo ubiques."

– " _¡Roger!_ "

Un disparo se escuchó y otro proyectil voló cerca de la americana, pero su velocidad en el aire dificultaba que el oponente acertara.

– "Deberíamos seguir moviéndonos." – Sugerí, buscando al retador en el horizonte. – "Nunca hay que quedarse inerte por mucho tiempo en la mira del enemigo, especialmente si ellos pueden rodearnos."

– "Ahórrate tus consejos de guerra cuando seas mi superior, Jaëgersturm." – Refutó la mantis, observando también. – "¿Has combatido alguna vez a un francotirador?"

– "No, pero he estado en una batalla real. ¿Olvidaste los atentados?"

– "Eso fue diferente. Luchaste contra dementes armados, no soldados entrenados."

– "También yo, por años, en la academia militar de Weidmann. Y nosotras lo hicimos justo ahora, en esta misma casa."

– "¿Quieres salir y hacer que fracasemos por tu culpa?" – Me miró con seriedad. – "Adelante, pero entonces te volaré las ocho patas con tu propia ametralladora."

– "Nos enfrentamos a un verdadero novato. Ningún profesional caería con un técnica tan simple como ser distraído y atacaría a un objetivo volador con un arma de tan baja cadencia de disparo."

– "¿Crees tener la victoria en tus manos?"

– "No, algo más certero: Una oportunidad." – Le afirmé, escuchando otro ataque del enemigo – "Sígueme."

– "¡Jaëgersturm, vuelve!"

Sin escucharla, me aventuré a dejar la seguridad que mi contenedor plástico de desechos proveía para correr hasta la siguiente construcción. No sólo resulté ilesa, sino que quedé completamente fuera de su ángulo de visión. Una molesta pelinegra me siguió detrás, reprendiéndome por negarme a seguir sus órdenes. Ignorando sus imprecaciones posteriores, abandoné mi lugar para continuar avanzando y obtener una línea de tiro más favorable. Mi plan estaba resultando bien, puesto que los disparos en mi dirección cesaron, como esperaba.

Demasiado bien.

– " _¡Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ " – Exclamó entonces la nativa de Montana. – "¡Están por todos lados! ¡Casi me dan!"

– "¡Cetania, cálmate!" – Decretó la líder, alcanzándome. – "¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!"

– "¡Era una trampa! ¡Todos están concentrados en la zona adyacente al edificio alto!"

– "¡¿Dónde está el francotirador?!" – Inquirí. – "¡¿Puedes ubicarlo?!"

– "¡Ametralladora!" – Replicó ella.

– "¡¿Qué?!"

– "¡No es un francotirador! ¡Es una ametralladora! ¡Y montada en una especie de plataforma!" – Hubo una pausa, sonidos de disparos y otro grito. – " _¡Holy shit!_ ¡Esa estuvo cerca! ¡No puedo continuar en el aire sin arriesgarme, voy a regresar!"

– "¡¿Puedes desactivar el arma?!" – Preguntó Nikos.

– "¡Negativo! ¡Ay, hijo de perra! ¡Los desgraciados me tienen ubicada! ¡Voy de vuelta!"

– "¡No los traigas hacia aquí, arpía!"

– "¡¿Acaso quiere me maten?! ¡Además, no parecen querer moverse de sus ubicaciones! _¡Crap, that was even more closer!_ "

– "Mierda… ¡Bien, date prisa!"

– "¡Ten cuidado, Cetania!" – Advertí a mi amiga.

Solté el botón del comunicador y me recargué en la pared, mascullando nuestra mala suerte.

– "Una jodida torreta, ¿puedes creerlo?" – Coloqué mi mano en la frente y miré al cielo. – "Sabía que había sido demasiado fácil. Fuimos directo a una trampa."

– "Sí, y seguramente esa pajarraca traerá la trampa hacia nosotras."

– "Descuida, no lo harán." – Aseguré, revisando mis pistolas. – "Esos tipos no se moverán de sus lugares."

– "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

– "Son guardias. Tienen una buena posición, techo y abastecimiento, el lugar ideal para la defensa. No sacrificarán sus posiciones, ni siquiera con una patrulla expedicionaria buscándonos dentro de las casas. Al menos, no por ahora."

– "¿Ahora eres experta en las tácticas del adversario, araña pretenciosa?"

– "¿Qué? No, idiota." – Guardé mis armas. – "Sólo me apego a lo que aprendí en la maldita academia. Eras subteniente, ¿cierto?; Debiste instruirte con cosas similares en la Guardia Costera."

– "¿Y acaso crees que los criminales seguirán las mismas reglas?"

– "Pero no estamos combatiendo delincuentes, sino soldados entrenados. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?" – Repliqué de manera condescendiente e inclinando la cabeza. – "El enemigo está enfrente de ti, no en tu cabeza."

– "Me sorprende lo osada que eres para afirmar conocer el comportamiento del adversario, arachne." – Disintió con la cabeza.

– "Siguen siendo tropas de la JGSDF, y estas obedecen un código de honor. Usemos ese conocimiento a nuestro favor."

– "Estás loca."

A pesar de que el cielo se nublaba más a cada minuto, ocultando al sol, una clara sombra apareció sobre nosotras. Esquivando un aluvión de proyectiles, la castaña aterrizó y se sentó junto a mí, sudada y con la respiración agitada.

– "Edificios a ciento cincuenta metros de aquí. Aproximadamente treinta hombres, tal vez más. Rifles de asalto y subfusiles, ningún francotirador o ametralladora. La mayoría se concentra en ambos inmuebles que corren paralelo en línea recta tanto izquierda como derecha. La torreta dejó de funcionar, parece que sólo deseaba atraernos hacia ellos. Calle principal despejada para la emboscada. Ninguno abandona su puesto." – Soltó toda la información necesaria. – "Aparte de eso, estoy bien."

– "Buen trabajo, Cetania." – Le ofrecí que bebiera de mi cantimplora. – "¿Alguna de las chicas se hallaba ahí? ¿Quizás Titania buscando venganza?"

– "Gracias, flaquita." – Bebió un enorme trago. – "Ah, negativo; Únicamente esbirros comunes. Tienen mejor puntería que los primeros, de milagro evité quedar marcada."

– "¿Alguna otra manera de llegar hasta la Torre del Homenaje?" – Cuestionó la helénica, refiriendo a la construcción de nueve pisos, nuestro objetivo. – "No me digas que el único camino es precisamente en medio de la emboscada."

– "Lo siento, Dyne, hoy no es tu día de suerte." – Suspiró la estadounidense. – "Las paredes que acordonan la zona están como a cincuenta metros de distancia del refugio más cercano. No necesito decir que esos sectores están más que bien vigilados."

– "Nos acribillarían apenas saliéramos de aquí." – Bufó la sargento.

– "Tantas jodidas trabas. Juro que estos bastardos desean que fracasemos." – Tallé mi sien. – "Y henos aquí, atrapadas como ratas en una trinchera. Mierda."

– "Carajo…" – La griega tomó una piedrita y la arrojó lo lejos. – "Necesitamos atravesar esa galería de tiro, ¡necesitamos atravesarla cómo sea!"

– "Quisiera poder transportarlas volando hasta la cima de la Torre, pero de igual manera el techo está bien resguardado. Al menos no pueden apuntar hacia muy abajo desde ahí." – Admitió la falconiforme. – "Si tan sólo tuviéramos alguna especie de tanque o algo así…"

Las sagradas llamas del Olimpo se encendieron en mi cabeza.

– "Dyne, dame tu escudo." – Le ordené a la mantis, estirando mi mano en su dirección y sin dejar de ver la casa frente a nosotras.

– "¿Qué? ¿Para qué?"

– "Sólo préstamelo, ¿quieres?"

– "Planeas alguna estupidez, ¿cierto?"

– "Quizás, pero es la oportunidad que necesitamos." – Volteé a verla. – "Confía en mí."

– "Ah, demonios…" – Me lo entregó con reluctancia. – "Bien, jode toda la misión, araña idiota. Me da igual."

– "También te quiero, empusa rastrera." – Me incorporé. Entonces le propine un beso rápido a los labios de la rapaz. – " _Danke, Süsse._ "

– "Uhm… De nada." – Respondió la americana. – "¿Pero por qué?"

– "Por darle cuerda a esta rubia demente." – Sonreí mientras rompía la ventana de la casa arrojandóle el escudo. – "Vengan, causemos unos cuantos destrozos aquí adentro."

– "Genial, pasamos de defender la ley a quebrarla." – La halcón se levantó y me siguió. – "Te advierto que si terminamos en la cárcel, no te defenderé de ser abusada en las duchas, flaca."

– "Tú serías la primera en hacerlo, avechucha degenerada." – Le dijo Nikos, adentrándose con nosotras. – "¿Y bien, alemana retrasada? ¿Cuál es tu magnífica idea?"

– "Al igual que en la Gran Guerra, cuando ambos bandos se atrincheraban, la tierra de nadie se extendía por kilómetros frente a ellos y era imposible moverse sin ser aniquilado, se llegaba a un punto muerto donde ningún adversario se atrevía a avanzar, el cual podía durar semanas." – Expliqué, colocando el objeto protector junto a una puerta. – "Es ahí cuando entra el Mark I británico, el primer blindado de la historia en usarse en combate."

– "Un momento, Jaëgersturm." – La pelinegra colocó su mano en señal de alto. – "¿Acaso estás planeando…?"

– "Precisamente…" – Sonreí. – "Ahora, veamos que tan filosas son tus extremidades de mantis."

…

– "¡Jaëgersturm, sabía que eras una idiota, pero no de este calibre!" – Vociferó la helénica. – "¡Has perdido completamente la razón!"

– "¡Estoy de acuerdo con ella, flaca! ¡Ay!" – Injirió la falconiforme. – "¡No sé cómo diablos accedí a este sinsentido tuyo! ¡Este plan es completamente absurdo!"

– "¡Por eso funcionan, querida!" – Repliqué sin quitar la vista del frente. – "¡Nadie espera que tales ideas sean exitosas!"

Nunca me he considerado una persona normal, ya sea en el sentido liminal, humano o lógico. Siempre he actuado de maneras extrañas y eso es algo que todos alrededor de mí se han encargado de recordarme. En ocasiones, es una curiosidad que forma parte de mi singular ser; En otras, un aspecto que suele definir mis decisiones en la vida, ya sean para bien o para mal. Pero, en este preciso momento, he hecho algo que a todas luces es una absoluta y tremenda locura. Sólo en la mente del lunático más acérrimo cabría lugar para conjeturar y llevar a cabo tan incomprensible maquinación. Y esa desquiciada mente resultó ser la mía.

– "¡Caterva militar en las proximidades!" – Avisé a mis 'pasajeras'. – "¡Prepárense, soldados!"

– " _¡Fuck!_ ¡Vamos a morir!" – Exclamó la arpía. – "¡¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, flaca?!"

– "¡Porque la fortuna le sonríe a los osados!" – Contesté. – " _¡Panzer vor!_ "

– " _¡Fuuuck!_ "

De alguna y rematadamente inverosímil manera, decidí tomarme el comentario de mi compañera alada sobre blindados de combate de la manera más literal posible. Tomando puertas y objetos metálicos, todos cortados magistralmente por las pinzas de la empusa y mis garras con las mismas dimensiones que su escudo balístico, las usé para equipar a cada una de mis aliadas, ingeniosamente amarradas a mi cuerpo usando la cuerda para rapel, con sus propias barreras protectoras y emplearlas a manera de blindaje, cubriendo la mayor parte de mi figura alrededor. Estábamos demasiado pegadas y era algo incómodo, pero al menos no perdí mi velocidad o nos impedía usar las armas.

Yo sostenía el pavés transparente de Nikos en mi mano izquierda mientras que la otra cargaba con la ametralladora española. Dyne, haciendo uso de sus penetrantes espolones mantoideos, tenía dos puertas de madera a mi costado mientras sus brazos inferiores protegían mi retaguardia con su escopeta. Por su parte, Cetania se había colocado en medio de las dos con sus guantes-mano especiales y mientras el ala izquierda me protegía la parte superior con un pedazo de una barda de madera gruesa y alargada, la restante se encargaba de cuidar los ángulos elevados con su pistola USP. Por muy poco ortodoxo (o seguro) que toda esa confusa mezcla pudiera sonar, actualmente era efectiva. En términos sencillos y haciendo tanto honor a mi fascinación con las máquinas de guerra como a mis orígenes griegos y sangre germana, nos convertimos en una rauda falange, un vehículo viviente, rápido, protegido, armado y contundente.

Un tanque.

– " _¡Achtung!_ ¡Enemigos a las tres en punto!" – Advertí al pelotón. – " _¡Feuer frei!_ "

– "¡¿Qué?!" – Preguntó la mantis.

– "¡Que abras fuego! ¡Dispara!"

– "¡Aaahh!"

Levantando su protección derecha y arriesgándonos ser impactadas por proyectiles de azulada cromática, la lesbia abrió fuego en contra de un grupo de tres personas con su Mossberg 590, impactando a uno y haciendo al resto buscar protección. Yo no dejaría que ella hiciera el trabajo sola y con mis doscientas cincuenta balas en el cargador, propiné fuego de supresión a quienes entraran en mi línea de visión al tiempo que mi barrera de policarbonato recibía impactos de los proyectiles del contrincante. Con ráfagas cortas y controladas, me aseguré que el adversario no asomara la cabeza mientras mis pasajeras se encargaban de eliminarlos. La rapaz aprovechaba la confusión de nuestro ataque doble para deshacerse con su pistola de los incautos que aún no lograban asimilar nuestra inesperada proeza. La puntería era mala debido al constante movimiento y mi acelerada velocidad de traslación, pero nuestro objetivo de mantener las armas del oponente lejos de nosotras y sin activarse estaba funcionando. Pero aquello no era suficiente.

– "¡Aria, espera!" – Me habló la chica voladora. – "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

– "¡Es ahora o nunca, pajarita! ¡No vamos sólo a eludirlos, vamos a neutralizarlos!"

– "¡Pierdes tornillos a cada segundo, araña idiota!" – Exclamó la sargento. – "¡Deberíamos ir a la Torre ahora que podemos!"

– "¡Si los ignoramos ahora, nos rodearan cuando estemos encerradas!" – Refuté su idea. – "¡Te dije que teníamos una oportunidad, aprovechémosla!"

– "¡Comprendo, pero al menos deja de moverte tanto!" – Dijo la americana. – "¡No puedo atinarle a nada a esta velocidad!"

– "¡Nada de eso! ¡Si ralentizamos la marcha, nos expondremos a ser atacadas! ¡Detenerse no es una opción!"

– "¡Se supone que somos un tanque!"

– "¡Como dijera Hasso von Manteuffel en la Batalla de las Ardenas: Es mejor moverse rápido que tener un gran blindaje!"

– "¡Nos darán en la cara si nos acercamos!"

– "¡Si toman nuestras vidas, tomaremos las de ellos!" – Proclamé. – "¡Dispararán sus mosquetes pero nosotros los atravesaremos!"

– " _¡The Trooper!_ " – Sonrió la castaña, entendiendo la referencia a Iron Maiden y alistando su arma. – " _¡Fuck yeah, Blondie! ¡Let's fuck'em up!_ "

– "¡Malditas dementes!" – Espetó Nikos, recargando la escopeta. – "¡Completas chifladas!"

La halcón y yo lanzamos nuestro grito de guerra y la carga comienza, convencidas de ganar en este campo de batalla. Hay una decena de edificios y nos metemos con celeridad al más cercano, en busca de nuestra presa. Huelo la pólvora de nuestras armas y el sudor de mis compañeras impregnando el aire tan pronto me arrojo a una muerte segura. La falconiforme dispara por una de las aberturas tan pronto nos acercamos al primer soldado, tratando fútilmente de atravesar nuestra improvisada barrera de madera y materiales sintéticos. La empusa se une a la acción y su Mossberg reclama su superioridad en distancias cortas, acabando al instante con toda resistencia con sus perdigones calibre doce. Mi ametralladora es la perfecta herramienta disuasoria y obliga al resto a huir, dejando que mis aliadas finalicen a sus camaradas del otro lado. Limpiado el inmueble, me dirijo al siguiente, lista para proseguir con el exterminio.

Y sin toda pizca de humildad, éramos realmente buenas en ello.

– "¡Joder, que buen disparo, Dyne!" – Congratulé a la pelinegra. – "¡Creo que le rompiste las bolas!"

– "¡Ja! ¡Y no has visto nada aún, Aria!" – Respondió la aludida, dejándose llevar por la emoción. – "¡Los que tienen rifles valen el doble de puntos!"

– " _¡Run to the hills!_ " – Cantaba la arpía a todo pulmón al tiempo que descargaba su USP sobre el contrincante. – " _¡Run for your lives!_ "

– "¡Indestructible! ¡Imparable! ¡Invulnerable!" – Declamé apretando el gatillo de mi Ameli. – "¡Inmortal! _¡Ich bin der Panzerkriegmeister!_ "

Cualquiera que hubiera intentado narrar tan bizarro evento hubiera sido considerado un completo enajenado. Después de todo, ¿Desde cuándo ver a una arpía estadounidense y a una empusa griega montar a una arachne alemana dando vueltas de trescientos sesenta grados sin detenerse es cosa común? ¿Especialmente si todas las integrantes están armadas, disparando sus herramientas y riendo como locas, protegidas detrás de tan improvisados escudos? ¿Y que, encima de todo, tal locura funcionara? Pero, improbabilidades aparte, por esos muy pequeños y efímeros momentos, las tres integrantes de Monster Ops: Extermination habían logrado manifestar físicamente el concepto ideológico del trabajo en conjunto; Concentradas, eficientes, fuertes…

Unidas.

– "¡Necesito recargar!" – Dijo la rapaz. – "¡Cúbranme!"

– "¡Toma mis pistolas, _Süsse_!" – Le sugerí, entregándoselas. – "¡Calibre .40 Smith  & Wesson! ¡Enséñales un poco de libertad al estilo americano!"

– "¡Woo! ¡Te amo, flaca!"

– "¡Yo también, emplumada!" – Le arrojé un beso al aire y me dirigí a la mantis. – "¡Hey, ojitos! ¡Te canjeo mi Ameli por tu Mossberg!"

– "¡De acuerdo!" – Intercambiamos. – "¡Pero no le dejes tu hedor a lesbiana quitinosa!"

– "¡No te preocupes, gruñona!" – Bombeé el sistema de recarga con una mano. – "¡Únicamente la usaré para darme placer con el cañón!"

– "¡Sé que lo harías, degenerada hoplófila!" – Bromeó la usualmente estoica helénica. – "¡Ja! ¡ _Molon labe_ , hijos de perra!"

No éramos tres diferentes personas con distintos propósitos, sino un solo equipo, un verdadero escuadrón que se movía, atacaba y se apoyaba en unísono por un objetivo común. Esa preciada cohesión, la que tanto es crucial y primordial para un grupo que depende de que tan bien logren compaginar en medio de la lucha, finalmente la habíamos alcanzado. Y lo más importante, lo estábamos disfrutando. No era el hecho de atacar a otros, sino el estar cumpliendo el objetivo, lograr el cometido, triunfar en la misión. Una labor que parecía totalmente imposible, ahora se estaba efectuando satisfactoriamente. Para cuando el último y solitario contrincante quedó cara a cara frente a nosotras, nuestras armas encañonadas lo convencieron de rendirse pacíficamente y permitirme esposarlo sin resistencia. La chica de Mitilene le dio un poco de agua y el nos agradeció la amabilidad. Después de todo, el sólo era un soldado ayudándonos a entrenar, al igual que el resto. Me siento mejor sabiendo que una vez que 'eliminamos' a uno de ellos, estos pueden relajarse en sus lugares, sabiendo que no seguirán siendo atacados. Dejando al hombre descansar dentro de la habitación, nosotras salimos, vigilando que no nos sorprendieran de nuevo y revisando que estuviéramos fuera de ángulo de cualquier otro tirador.

– "Odio admitirlo, Aria, pero hiciste lo correcto. Ninguna fue alcanzada por la pintura." – Sonrió la empusa, secándose la frente. – "Me alegro que estemos en el mismo equipo."

– " _Danke_ , Dyne." – Regresé el gesto y recargué la Ameli. – "Excelente puntería, por cierto. Y tú también, pajarita, parecías una forajida del viejo oeste."

– " _I'm the baddest bitch in Montana, Blondie._ " – Hizo pistolitas con sus dedos protéticos y habló con exagerado acento yanqui. – "Hasta Clint Eastwood se quitaría el sombrero ante esta vaquera alada. _Yippee ki-yay_."

– "En todo caso, todavía no hay que celebrar, aún nos queda finalizar el verdadero objetivo." – Nikos apuntó al enorme edificio rojo de nueve pisos a treinta metros de nosotras. – "¿Dices que el techo está custodiado, Cetania?"

– " _That's right, Sarge._ " – La mencionada movió sus brazos cansados. – "Y con todas las ventanas clausuradas, tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil. Y no creo que tengan elevador."

– "Podría escalarlo, pero seguramente también me atacarían al verme hacerlo." – Tallé sus hombros, ella lo agradeció. – "Al menos podemos agradecer que esto no puede empeorar."

El masaje al adolorido cuerpo de mi colega alada se vio interrumpido cuando escuchamos algo a lo lejos. Captó nuestra atención de inmediato y sin querer abandonar la seguridad del inmueble, subimos al segundo piso de este para tener una mejor vista. Fue ahí que vimos al tipo que apresamos anteriormente levantarse y empezar a hiperventilarse. Su aterrorizada expresión era de miedo puro.

– "Ay no…" – Se quejó el azarado hombre, viendo hacia afuera desde la pequeña ventana sin vidrios. – "En verdad lo hicieron… Esos dementes hijos del demonio en verdad lo hicieron…"

– "Uhm… ¿De qué hablas?" – Cuestionó la sargento. – "¿Qué fue lo que hicieron quienes?"

– "Sus jefes… Están dementes…"

– "De eso no hay duda." – Acoté. – "Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?"

– "Ya es demasiado tarde…" – Tragó saliva y comenzó a alejarse para bajar las escaleras. – "¡La muerte viene! ¡Sálvense quien pueda!"

El alarmado sujeto corrió despavorido, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Nosotras tres nos miramos confusas por tan repentina actitud. Sólo será un cabo, pero al menos debió mostrar una mayor disciplina. Además, realmente no entendíamos que podía ser tan terrorífico para inquietarlo de esa manera. Encogiendo nuestros hombros, volteamos de nuevo y, en la lejanía, distinguimos un inusual brillo que pronto se convirtió en dos. Entrecerramos los ojos para poder diferenciar mejor al llamativo objeto que entró en la periferia, avanzando lentamente y ocultado en gran parte por el polvo que el viento arrastraba, creando nubes que me recordaron a las tormentas de arena del desierto. Finalmente, la nube de tierra se disipó y nos permitió descubrir la indiscutible razón por la cual las demás tropas que habíamos derrotado también se pusieron en marcha, como una parvada de aves, huyendo de los edificios cercanos.

– "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…" – Musitó la rapaz.

Con el cielo cubierto por los negros cumulonimbos de la tormenta inminente, la figura frente a nosotras se mantenía ligeramente opaca, pero perfectamente distinguible para nuestros ojos. Quisimos no poder hacerlo. Entonces, las acumulaciones de cargas electroestáticas en las formaciones gaseosas de la atmósfera finalmente chocaron sus polos opuestos y crearon un luminoso relámpago, el cual cubrió a nuestro nuevo enemigo de un blanco manto de luz natural que lo hizo parece sacado de la pesadilla más ominosa y dantesca que pudiéramos imaginar. El trueno retumbó en el cielo, como la fatal melodía del Tártaro o el rugido de una bestia del Inframundo. No veíamos su rostro o expresión alguna, pero eso lo hacía más monstruoso. Después de todo, cuando se carga una imponente armadura junto a una descomunal ametralladora M61 Vulcan, no se necesita mucho para causar arritmia cardiaca en el adversario. La lluvia comenzó a caer, como si el planeta entero vertiera lágrimas por nuestro perentorio funeral.

– "Tenías que abrir la bocota, ¿cierto, flaca?" – Dijo Cetania, tragando sonoramente.

– "Oh, Arachne mía, perdona mis pecados…" – Hice lo mismo.

– "Te odio, Jaëgersturm." – Masculló Nikos.

Colocamos el pecho en tierra apenas vimos la gigantesca herramienta de muerte girar como una hélice y emitir ese chirrido característico que presagiaba la aniquilación segura. Tan pronto besamos el suelo, el más desmesurado huracán de metal y pintura azul entró por las ventanas, abriéndose lentamente paso por las debilitadas paredes y destrozándolas como el puño de un dios iracundo. Nuestra visión entera se tornó añil como el resto del interior del edificio y el olor al polietilenglicol de los proyectiles inundó nuestras narices. Había una fuerte lluvia afuera, pero el único sonido era el del edificio colapsando alrededor nuestro por el incesante ataque que la monumental Tionishia y su titánica arma a más de 2,000 disparos por minuto desencadenaron sobre nuestras cabezas. Si antes tenía esperanza en la victoria, ahora únicamente esperaba sobrevivir lo suficiente para ver a Lala por última vez antes de recorrer el Aqueronte.

– "¡Hay que salir de aquí!" – Grité a todo pulmón, cubriendo mi cabeza del escombro. – "¡Lejos de esa demente!"

– "¡Que fantástica idea, araña!" – Respondió sardónicamente la empusa. – "¡Eres una tremenda lumbrera de sabiduría!"

– "¡Dejen de pelear y usemos ese hoyo en la jodida pared!" – Vociferó la castaña. – "¡Ahora!"

Arrastrándonos por el suelo como gusanos y evitando levantar más de lo necesario nuestras vulnerables seseras, lentamente avanzamos hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, donde los proyectiles de veinte milímetros habían hecho catastróficos estragos. De donde demonios pudieron hallar una versión portátil de un arma hidráulica diseñada para aviones y blindados, no tengo la menor idea, pero lo único importante en ese momento era evitar que esas cónicas cargas de dolor nos arrancaran la piel, huesos y hasta el alma. Quizás sean balas de pintura, quizás la cadencia de fuego sea mucho menor a la posible por el aparato y tal vez las paredes sean atravesadas porque en realidad son de madera delgada; Pero no iba a esperar a que una me acribillara para averiguarlo. Aunque fuera munición falsa, una metralla siendo despedida a un casi un kilómetro por segundo era suficiente para traspasar nuestros blandos y vulnerables cuerpos como un cuchillo al rojo vivo cortando mantequilla.

Tuvimos que saltar para escapar de ahí, cayendo pesadamente sobre el lodo que la torrencial precipitación había formado. Mi amiga halcón quiso emprender vuelo, pero otra furtiva ráfaga la obligó a abandonar tal plan y aterrizó con fuerza, manchando su calzado eléctrico.

– " _¡God-fuckin'-dammit!_ " – Espetó la falconiforme. – "¡Se jodieron mis _tasers_! ¡Ya no podremos electrocutar a la desquiciada!"

– "¡Rayos, Cetania! ¡¿Acaso piensas que tendrías oportunidad de hacerle daño a través de su armadura?!" – Le pregunté mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. – "¡Te mandaría de vuelta a Montana con un golpe antes de poder acercarte!"

– "¡Olvídense de eso y busquemos un escondite!" – Ordenó la helénica. – "¡Rápido antes que-OH, MIERDA!"

Si el horror puro existe, tiene forma de ogresa y su nombre es Tionisha. La imparable rubia, como una locomotora salida del Abismo Eterno, atravesó la estructura de la que habíamos salido sin esfuerzo alguno, enviando pedazos de madera, cemento y metal al aire detrás de la nube de polvo que su turbadora destrucción corporal provocaba. Las tres, en extremo pánico, nos alejamos de ella cuando la vimos alzar su brazo izquierdo y correr en nuestra dirección con la intención de triturarnos los huesos de un sanguinario puñetazo tamaño ogro. Escapamos a segundos de que su pesada extremidad impactara el piso, creando una onda expansiva que nuestras entidades físicas enteras lograron recibir tanto del suelo como el aire. Perdí el equilibrio y casi tropiezo en mi retirada, aunado a la dificultad que el barro húmedo proveía. Sin avisar, la falconiforme me tomó en sus garras enlodadas y me alzó en el aire, desesperada por sacarnos de la vista de la imparable mujer, dejando atrás a una desamparada empusa.

– "¡Cetania, olvidaste a la _Unteroffizierin_!" – Indiqué a la arpía. – "¡No podemos abandonarla ahí!"

– "¡Lo sé, pero tú eres de mayor importancia! ¡Primero te resguardo y enseguida volveré por ella!"

Soltándome a menos de un metro sobre el techo de una vivienda destruida, la emplumada se lanzó a por la pelinegra, quien se hallaba huyendo de la implacable integrante de MON y descargando infructuosamente su escopeta sobre esta. Antes que otro saludo en forma de puño cerrado por parte de Tio hiciera contacto con la cara de Nikos, la americana tomó a su aliada de los hombros y la alejó del mortal peligro al tiempo que el golpe de la rubia creaba otro tremendo cráter en el enlodado humus terrestre. La castaña ya se encontraba en mi posición cuando una ráfaga de la Vulcan enemiga voló por los cielos y, aunque fuera sólo un roce, chocó contra el hombro derecho de la rapaz y le hizo perder el equilibrio y la estabilidad, provocándole el precipitarse a la superficie. Con un grito de dolor, la nativa de Montana se desplomó, soltando a la sargento directamente sobre mí, chocando pesadamente el cuerpo de la mantis contra el mío.

Haciendo a un lado a mi compañera, me apresuré a ver como se encontraba la arpía y la vi usar sus últimas fuerzas para extender sus amplias alas para amortiguar su involuntario aterrizaje. El corazón se me detuvo al observarla impactar un pequeño charco que la lluvia formó. Grité su nombre, mirando desesperada como ella trataba de arrastrarse por el fango al tiempo que la ogresa se dirigía a ella, haciendo rodar los seis cañones de su salvaje arma sin jalar del gatillo percutor, creando ese horrible sonido agudo que enmudecía incluso al diluvio que se desarrollaba alrededor. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, escalé la pared del inmueble donde yo estaba y me arrojé al estar a cinco metros del piso. La suavidad del barro amenizó un poco mi caída y me desplacé con celeridad en dirección de la rubia, dando un gigantesco salto para tratar de detenerla.

Gran error.

Sin siquiera inmutarse o voltearse, ella me detuvo en el aire con una sola mano, apresándome de mi cuello, casi asfixiándome con esa dura coraza que usaba como armadura. Al igual que un pedazo de basura, la tremenda fémina musculosa me arrojó despreocupadamente siete metros lejos de ella, golpeando yo de espalda el enlodado piso y cubriéndome con este mi uniforme. Me incorporé para descubrir que ahora ella se movía en mi dirección, alzándose como un castillo ante mi minúscula persona, vista aún más espeluznante con los relámpagos iluminando el turbio cielo, que por fugaces centésimas de segundo volvían el ambiente en blanco y negro de alto contraste, dejando admirar únicamente la silueta dicromática de la indetenible ogresa, caminando lentamente hacia mí. En pánico, tomé mi ametralladora y accioné el gatillo, liberando más de doscientas cincuenta balas cuyo efecto era nulo sobre el inquebrantable blindaje de Tionishia. Con mi agitada respiración y la desesperanza en mi rostro, me alejé lentamente hacia atrás, contemplando como los proyectiles rebotaban inocuamente sobre la impenetrable aleación de metal.

Era inútil.

Terminé con el cañón al rojo vivo despidiendo intenso humo por la bocacha y desintegré por completo la cinta de munición, con los restos de esta esparcidos a mi alrededor y perdiéndose entre el espeso barro, pero la rubia todavía seguía allí, aproximándose de paso en paso, demostrando silenciosamente con su impavidez la futilidad de mis intentos por frenarla. Mi espalda tocó una pequeña barda, donde me arrinconé, tratando de mantener la calma con dificultad al mirar la sombra de la mujer de un solo cuerpo envolverme por completo, ya frente a mi persona. Tionisha se erguía sobre mí, opacando mi propia altura con su estoica impasibilidad. Con total tranquilidad, ella depositó su pesada arma en un pequeño montículo elevado, deshaciéndose de todo el trabajoso equipo necesario para hacer funcionar tan despiadada herramienta, como el barril con el motor eléctrico y la cinta permanente que alimentaba a la hambrienta recámara metálica. Entonces, conmigo paralizada y sin oposición, extendió su brazo derecho y me levantó sin dificultad de mi chaleco antibalas, a una altura superior a la de ella.

Yo quedé colgada, con los hombros caídos y mi inmenso cuerpo arácnido meciéndose con flácida ignominia, frío, empapado, derrotado y cansado, esperando a que el verdadero tanque viviente me arrancara el conocimiento de un soberbio puñetazo. Antes de perder la consciencia y, si corría con suerte, despertar en una cama de hospital, alcé la mirada al cielo. Un solitario cuervo surcaba el nublado firmamento, indiferente al inclemente tiempo y graznando aciagamente ante mi infortunio. Bajé la mirada y encaré a la ogresa, tratando de hacer contacto visual a través de su empapado y opaco visor ambarino. Parece que aquí terminaba mi odisea heroica, mi gran e intrépido viaje, en esta ciudad falsa llamada irónicamente Esperanza. Una cruel metáfora encerrada en un contradictorio título, ofrecer una ilusión de confianza para luego aplastarte con la decepción. Como Dyne mencionó efusivamente esa noche, todo el idealismo se viene abajo cuando la realidad nos golpea.

– "Por favor, perdóname." – Habló de repente Tionishia, con la voz triste. – "En verdad me duele hacer esto. Sólo sigo órdenes."

– "Está bien. Es tu trabajo." – Disentí lentamente con la cabeza. – "El enemigo no tendría piedad con nosotras, tú tampoco deberías."

– "Te lo ruego, no me odies. A mí esto también me parece totalmente cruel y absurdo. Yo no deseaba esto."

– "No te culparé por cumplir con tu deber, Tio. Eres inocente de todo pecado."

– "Gracias, Aria." – La escuché hipar. – "Yo en verdad tenía fe en que lo lograrían. Me devasta saber que fui yo quien se los impidió."

– "El destino así lo quiso." – Exhalé. – "La vida no siempre nos recompensa el esfuerzo."

– "De acuerdo." – Sollozó otro poco. – "Trataré de ser gentil, sólo será un pequeño golpe."

– "¿Puedo hacer una petición final?"

– "¿Cuál?"

– "Quiero ver tu rostro." – Solicité. – "Ese casco oculta tu tierna sonrisa. Deseo admirarla por última vez. Por favor."

– "Lo haré. Pero no voy a soltarte. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

– "Claro. Además, la apreciaré mejor desde un ángulo alto como este." – Reí.

Con eso, la rubia quitó el seguro de su yelmo moderno y con una mano, lo retiró, descubriendo su cara. La lluvia había cesado durante nuestro pequeño diálogo y un pequeño hueco entre las nubes se abrió para dejar que un pequeño rayo de luz se escapara, cayendo sobre nosotras, iluminando a ambas y otorgándonos una ligera apariencia dorada entre la gris oscuridad que aún reinaba. Sus ojos, enrojecidos, denotaban lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Nos miramos por unos segundos y entonces Tio, con esa afabilidad y benevolencia tan grandes como ella misma, me ofreció una sincera sonrisa, regresando algo de alegría a mi persona y retirado esa expresión de pesadumbre que nunca le sentaba bien al rostro de la amistosa ogresa. Le devolví el gesto y su mueca se hizo aún más grande.

– "Nunca fallas en ser increíblemente encantadora. _Danke schön_ , Tio, eres una buena amiga." – Asentí ligeramente. – "Ahora, espero puedas perdonarme."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "Por esto…"

Sin previo aviso, Dyne dio un gigantesco salto y le propinó un poderoso golpe por atrás a la rubia con una de las puertas que habíamos usado como escudo. Si bien un pedazo de madera de pequeñas dimensiones no le causó mucho daño a la férrea cabeza de la fortaleza rubia, le distrajo lo suficiente para que me soltara al igual que su casco, el cual tomé prontamente para activar y depositar en su interior una granada de humo. Sin permitirle procesar nuestro sorpresivo ataque, volví a colocar ese yelmo cerrado sobre su dueña, encerrándola en una prisión de metal, polímeros y gases derivados del clorato de potasio. La azarada mujer trató de retirarse tan claustrofóbica jaula, pero tanto Nikos como yo se lo impedimos, luchando por no ser arrojadas por la fuerza de la ogresa en el proceso. Cuando el toser de ella disminuyó de intensidad, desistí de continuar recluyéndola de esa manera y la liberé de su opresivo morrión, arrojándolo lejos. Aguantamos la respiración al tiempo que la nube gris se dispersaba y Tionishia colapsaba de rodillas, combatiendo el exceso de agentes irritantes en sus pulmones.

Pasándonos de lado, ella se apresuró a deshacerse de su sofocante blindaje, quitando los seguros y removiendo la prisión que mantenía las uniones herméticamente, mostrando un atuendo de ropa deportiva debajo de la armadura. Sin embargo, la chica de un solo cuerno no resistió y con una última expectoración, se desplomó en el piso, cayendo de lado y perdiendo la consciencia. Durante el tiempo que ella perseveró en devolver el oxígeno a su cuerpo, yo ya me había encaminado en la dirección donde mi amada arpía se encontraba. Pero ella ya se había levantado y la encontré a mitad del trayecto, aún herida en su hombro. Eso no evitó que corriera a abrazarme al verme sana y salva, haciendo yo lo mismo. Me alegré al sentir sus enlodadas pero cálidas plumas envolver mi manchado uniforme. Nos dimos un beso rápido en los labios y con delicadeza nos separamos para reunirnos con la pelinegra.

– "Uf, mil gracias por eso, Dyne. Me salvaste el exoesqueleto." – Le agradecí suspirando. – "Es lo bueno de no poseer pupilas, ella nunca notó que te estaba observando hacer señas por atrás."

– "Lo importante es que seguimos relativamente ilesas." – Dobló su cuello. – "¿Estás bien, rapaz?"

– "Recibí medio proyectil de veinte milímetros, ¿tú qué crees?" – La aludida talló su hombro adolorido. – " _Crap_ , esta cosa duele tanto que no me permite volar. ¿Desde cuándo la buena de Tio recurre a medidas tan severas?"

– "Sólo sigue órdenes, Cetania. No es su culpa." – Afirmé, sacando un vendaje y desinfectante de mi kit médico. – "¿Necesitas que te cure?"

– "Descuida, no es grave, sólo dolor." – Aseguró. – "En todo caso, deberíamos continuar hacia ese condenado edificio cuanto antes, desconocemos que otras sorpresas puedan tener preparadas si continuamos aquí."

– "Correcto, emplumada." – La mediterránea cargó su Mossberg. – "Vamos, niñas, esta mierda aún no termina."

– "Esperen, no piensan dejar a Tio en ese estado, ¿o sí?" – Les cuestioné, yendo hacia la rubia inconsciente. – "La pobre está desmayada, al menos asegurémonos que sigue respirando."

– "Aria, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Interrogó la castaña.

– "Lo que ella haría por nosotras: Ayudarla." – Repliqué, revisando el pulso de la ogresa. – "¡No se queden ahí viendo y auxílienme!"

– "Jaëgersturm, en este ejercicio ella es el enemigo." – Afirmó la griega, apuntándola acusativamente. – "Tenemos una misión y eso no incluye velar por el bienestar del adversario."

– "Nuestra misión es salvaguardar al inocente, sargento." – Le reiteré colocando el brazo de la rubia alrededor de mi cuello. – "¿Qué clase ejemplo daríamos si ignoramos esta clase de incidentes?"

– "Aria, esta herida en mi omoplato es debido a ella." – Declaró la americana.

– "Y el humo en sus pulmones es debido a nosotras." – Le recordé, arrastrando a Tionishia con dificultad. – "Cumplía su deber y ya estamos a mano. Ahora, podemos seguir a la intemperie discutiendo vanamente sobre moralidad en medio de la batalla o ayudarme a cargar a una mujer que requiere atención médica. ¿Qué eligen?"

– "Carajo, flaca…" – Meneó la cabeza la falconiforme, acercándose. – "No hagas vernos como unas desalmadas. Vale, te apoyo, perdónanos."

– "¿Quién carajos te crees, alemana? ¿La descendiente de Filofrósine?" – Mencionó la mantis, caminando hacia nosotras. – "No me explico por qué te comportas tan bondadosa, araña."

– "Vivo con personas que me enseñaron el valor del perdón y de hacer lo correcto." – Auxilié a Cetania, que cargaba la pierna derecha. – "Además, como inmigrantes y liminales, debemos aportar lo que podemos en beneficio de la sociedad. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

– "Demonios, detesto cuando usan mis palabras en mi contra." – Colocó el otro brazo de la ogresa alrededor de ella. – "Vayamos bajo esa estructura a la derecha, estaremos menos expuestas ahí."

Con dificultad, trasladamos nuestra pesada carga debajo de un inmueble de una sola pieza y acostamos a Tio en el piso. Hubiéramos llamado a Smith para informar del estado de la integrante de MON, pero ella no llevaba radio alguna para comunicarse. Puse mis dedos en su cuello, confirmando que su pulso era correcto. Su respiración era lenta y rasposa, denotando que aún quedaba algo de material irritante en su garganta. Coloqué su cabeza para que su tráquea no quedara obstruida y abrí su boca, para que permitiera el mayor paso de aire posible. Afortunadamente la respiración boca a boca no era necesaria, especialmente porque nuestros pulmones no podrían suplir suficiente oxígeno a los suyos. Ya más tranquilas al saber que la vida de la rubia no corría peligro, nos retiramos nuestros uniformes para revisar que no tuviéramos alguna herida oculta. Al verle el hematoma rojizo a la rapaz, me apresuré a colocarle el alcohol que nuestro equipo médico proveía.

– "Ah, gracias, flaca." – Suspiró la castaña. – "Auch. Incluso con todo el lodo en mi atuendo, la mancha azul sigue siendo visible."

– "Honestamente, me sorprende que de todo ese tifón de balas, solamente una te alcanzara." – Mencioné, esparciendo el medicamento por el área afectada. – "Al menos no es grave. ¿Te duele mucho?"

– "Trata de ser impactada por un arma de ese calibre y después me dices, araña boba. ¡Ow!" – Se quejó al rodear su hombro con un vendaje. – "Oye, ten cuidado. No soy tu inmortal dullahan para tratarme tan rudamente."

– "A Lala la trato con la delicadeza de una _Edelweiss_." – Apreté la gasa. – "Incluso en la cama, soy más tierna que una ballenita de peluche. Ni siquiera mis dientes le han dañado cuando cubro su vulnerable piel con mis besos. O cuando la devoro."

– "Eso, sígueme presumiendo tus hazañas amatorias con tu condenada pitufo." – Contestó con sarcasmo. – "Sabes perfectamente como levantarme la moral. ¡Ay!"

– "Te lo ganas por hablar mal de mi chica, cacatúa bocona." – Di otro apretón. – "Además, tú la mencionaste primero. No la invoques si no soportas que hable de ella."

– "Auch. ¿Así tratas a tu amada pajarita herida?"

– "No." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Así trato a las que osan imprecar contra mi gloriosa diosa azul."

– "Perdón por ser una hereje." – Me sacó la lengua. – "¿Vas a quemarme en la plaza?"

– "Y te arrojaré turbosina, para que ardas por días." – Bromeé. – "Al menos no soy como mis antepasados. Serhilda Jaëgersturm, la conquistadora de Holconia, era Dama Ejecutora en la Orden Arachne Sagrada durante la guerra contra la empusas. Su trabajo era castigar en nombre de la Emperatriz a quienes cometían blasfemias contra nuestra diosa o las leyes del imperio. Una eficaz verdugo y auténtica psicópata."

Y lo digo de manera literal. Ella ha sido diagnosticada de haber padecido un desequilibrio mental por nuestras historiadoras modernas. Dudo que eso le hubiera importado, especialmente si eso hacía que las tropas le tuvieran respeto y terror.

– "Suena como una persona agradable." – Bromeó la halcón. – "Pero es la clase de soldado que tu belicosa nación buscaría."

– "Estás en lo correcto. Era comandante en jefe de su propia división en el ejército. La militar de mayor rango en nuestra familia." – Expliqué. – "Combatió junto a la mítica caza-dragones, Helga Langschwert y mi heroína personal, Erika Kriegtochter. Esta última y Serhilda seguramente se odiaban a muerte por tener ideologías tan contrarias." – Sacudí su ropa. – "Demonios, hasta a mí me hubiera dictado sentencia. El safismo estaba estrictamente prohibido en ese entonces."

– "Tu linaje sí que es interesante flaca." – Rió ligeramente. – "¿Segura que no heredaste su locura?"

– "Quizás." – Reí también, sentándome. – "¿Sabes algo? Ella se hizo famosa por arrancarle las extremidades afiladas a las empusas caídas y usarlas como guadañas para decapitarlas. La llamaban la Segadora de Weidmann."

– "Bromeas." – La americana me miró incrédula.

– "Hablo en serio. Está en nuestros libros de historia." – Miré al techo. – "La historia siempre se repite."

– "¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?"

– "Porque nunca preguntaste." – Repliqué con mueca burlona. – "Cuando se lo dije a Lala, creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero te lo juro, las coincidencias así abundan."

– "Te creo, flaca." – Se recargó en la pared. – "¿Recuerdas mi apellido, cuando era aún parte de la tribu Wankatanka?"

– "Iktomi, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto. Es el nombre de una de las deidades de la mitología Lakota. Un espíritu tramposo y embaucador, como Loki en la religión Nórdica. Suele actuar como un bromista, pero es muy poderoso y respetado por darle al pueblo el regalo del lenguaje." – Relató la emplumada. – "También es un cambiaformas. ¿Sabes cuál es su representación más común?"

– "No, ¿Cuál?" – La miré.

– "Una araña. La famosa historia del atrapa-sueños cuenta que las buenas ideas quedan adheridas en su red, mientras las malas son evacuadas por el hoyo del centro." – Sonrió. – "En su forma humana, suele vestir de rojo intenso, como la flama en tu abdomen, y seis puntos en su frente, como tus ojos."

– "Ahora yo soy la impresionada." – Regresé la vista al techo. – "¿Crees que el destino nos haya unido, Cetania?"

– "Nuestro encuentro fue un acto divino, flaquita. No podemos disgustar a los dioses, debemos permanecer juntas para la eternidad."

Oh, por eso no te preocupes, pajarita. Me aseguraré personalmente de eso.

– "Conociéndote, no sé si eso sea buena idea." – Me reí. – "Si tu apellido tenía tanta conexión con mi especie, ¿por qué dejaste de usarlo?"

– "Porque corté todo vínculo con la tribu, ya lo sabes. Yo tampoco les agradaba mucho, así que ambos bandos ganamos. Además…" – Me guiñó. – "Cetania Jaëgersturm suena mucho mejor, ¿no crees?"

– "No está mal. Lala Jaëgersturm también se oye divino."

– "Bueno, las mascotas suelen adoptar el de sus dueños. ¿Al menos esa pitufo sabe alzar la patita y ladrar cuando se lo ordenan?"

– "Normalmente te amonestaría por insultar a mi segadora, pero igual podría suceder si llevamos nuestra relación al plano de un trío sadomasoquista."

– "Ay, contigo, araña; Todo lo transformas en tus degeneradas fantasías." – Torció la boca. – "Dyne, ¿y ese milagro que no estás recriminándonos por discutir perversiones?"

– "Porque mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo con sus absurdas historias de abuelas canosas, yo estoy ocupada planeando cómo asaltar ese edificio sin salir dañadas." – Respondió la mantis, sin dejar de ver la Torre Roja. – "Si tan sólo supiéramos lo que nos espera adentro."

– "Alrededor de treinta hombres armados con subfusiles y otras armas cortas distribuidos por los nueve pisos." – Habló alguien detrás de nosotras. – "Es posible que posean ametralladoras y escopetas en los niveles superiores."

Las tres nos volteamos y descubrimos a Tionishia incorporándose, aún tosiendo un poco pero en mejor estado que cuando la transportamos. La sargento tomó su cantimplora y le ofreció agua a la ogresa, esta agradeciéndole y dando un trago que acabó con toda la reserva.

– "Gracias, Dyne." – Sonrió dulcemente la rubia, tosiendo ligeramente y regresando el contenedor. – "Yuck, ese humo en verdad sabe horrible. Eso no fue nada amable, chicas."

– "¡Ah! ¡Por favor, discúlpanos, Tionishia!" – Le hice varias reverencias. – "¡No era nuestra intención lastimarte de esa forma! ¡Lo sentimos mucho!"

– "Está bien, Aria. Yo también me comporté muy ruda." – Miró a la rapaz e inclinó su cabeza. – "Oh, Cetania. Te ruego que me perdones por haberte atacado de esa manera. ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

– "Sí, sólo que por ahora no puedo volar." – Señaló sus vendajes. – "Descuida, serán apenas un par de horas. Ya sabes, resistencia de cazadora."

– "Uf, me alegro." – Suspiró aliviada. – "Pero, en verdad que me siento terrible por mis acciones, chicas. Entiendo que sea parte del trabajo, pero ustedes no merecen un trato tan cruel en su entrenamiento."

– "Bueno, si podemos con esto, podremos con todo." – Dije yo. – "Créeme, hemos obtenido mucha experiencia de todo este sufrimiento. Lo importante aquí es no rendirse."

– "Concuerdo con Jaëgersturm." – Se unió la pelinegra. – "Mientras nos quede aliento, finalizaremos la misión. Entonces, como decías, ¿treinta hombres?"

– "Decena más, decena menos." – Replicó la ogresa. – "Es lo que oí decir al general Nagumo cuando daba instrucciones a sus tropas. La Jefa no me reveló mucho. Es todo lo que sé, lo juro."

– "Bien, al menos ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Gracias por todo, Tionishia." – Le dio la mano, ella la estrechó. – "Ese golpe con la madera no te dolió, ¿verdad?"

– "Un poquito." – Soltó una risita. – "No hay problema. Siempre choco con la parte superior de los marcos de las puertas y no me lastima."

– "Excelente. Entonces, supongo que es hora para que nosotras partamos." – Bombeó el mecanismo de recarga de la escopeta. – "¿Cómo estamos de provisiones, araña?"

Rápidamente tomé la bolsa donde cargaba el abastecimiento y la revisé.

– "Sin contar lo que tenemos en nuestras armas, entre el tiroteo kamikaze que realizamos y nuestros intentos por detener a Hulk Rubia, me temo que las municiones no abundan. Me quedan dos cintas para ametralladora, cinco cargadores para las P226 y dos para la MP5. Hay veinte cartuchos de escopeta, más dos granadas cegadoras y una de humo." – Mencioné, enseñando las existencias. – "Cetania, ¿Cuántos cargadores disponibles tienes?"

– "Únicamente dos para la USP. Me gasté los de Hummel y la P30." – Respondió la falconiforme. – "Tengo tres _flashbangs_ , ninguna de gas."

– "Yo perdí mis granadas cuando nos pusimos como locas en el modo tanque." – Confesó Nikos. – "¿Eso es todo lo que hay?"

– "A menos que tomemos las armas de los enemigos también." – Miré a la rubia. – "Tio, podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad?"

– "Uhm… No recuerdo ninguna regla que lo impidiera." – La mencionada encogió los hombros. – "Pero las balas de pintura duelen más que las de goma. Sean gentiles, porfis."

– "Je, dímelo a mí." – Le dijo la arpía. La ogresa le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. – "En todo caso, toma mi pistola y aturdidores, flaca. Yo me quedaré aquí un tiempo."

– "¿No vienes?" – Le interrogué, tomando su USP.

– "No puedo disparar con esto en el hombro, sólo sería un blanco más. Y ya tengo mi medalla azul, suficiente condecoración por ahora." – Rió. – "Las alcanzo cuando limpien el objetivo, ¿vale?"

– "¿Cómo sabemos que el adversario no vendrá por ti, estando sola?" – Indagó la mediterránea, colocándose el uniforme. – "Ni siquiera arma tienes."

– "Por eso no se preocupen, chicas." – Injirió la integrante de MON. – "Yo cuidaré de Cetania. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tratar de detenerlas tan violentamente."

– "Después de lo que te provocamos, sería abusar de tu bondad, Tio." – Aseguré, ajustando mi chaleco. – "Y esta pajarraca sabe esconderse bien. No le pasará nada."

– "Insisto, me sentiría mal si no lo hiciera. Como su superior, se los ordeno."

– "Como digas, jefecita. Pero después no te quejes si te saca de quicio. Es más molesta que un cotorro cafeinado."

– "También te deseo lo mejor, patas aguadas." – La rapaz infló sus mejillas.

– "Si ya terminaron su despedida de telenovela, es hora de irnos. Muévete, Jaëgersturm." – Ordenó la helénica. – "Tionishia, gracias por la ayuda."

– "¡Que su victoria sea tan dulce como un bombón!" – Nos dio el adiós la amigable ogresa, agitando su mano. – " _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ "

Antes de aventurarnos al exterior, tomé la P30 que Zombina me obsequió y amartillé el arma. Apuntándome al centro de mi chaleco, jalé del gatillo y un proyectil amarillo me impactó el pecho con fuerza, pero sin hacerme caer.

– "¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Jaëgersturm?!" – Exigió saber la griega. – "¡¿Desarrollaste un tumor cerebral o algo así?! ¡¿Por qué mierda te disparaste?!"

– "Por honor." – Respondí, guardando la pistola. – "Tionishia me había vencido limpiamente y aproveché un momento de distracción para robarle la victoria segura. No es que deseara perder, pero ganarle de esa manera no le sienta bien a mi orgullo de guerrera. Además, después de esto, la cantidad de manchas dejarán de importar."

– "Estás completamente chiflada, Aria." – Meneó su cabeza la castaña. – "¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?"

Mi respuesta fue entregada a manera de un intenso beso en sus labios, empapados por agua de lluvia, pero que no impedía degustar el dulce sabor de estos.

– "Porque también hay que estar loca para amarme." – Dije al separarme. – "Nos vemos en la cima, _Süsse_."

Despidiéndonos con una sonrisa, golpeé mi pecho con el puño y me incorporé, encaminándome junto a Nikos al inmueble bermellón, alzándose imponentemente ante nosotras. Dyne pareció no reaccionar ante mi melosa manera de actuar con la halcón, quizás porque ya está acostumbrada y se aburrió de luchar contra ello o simplemente estaba demasiado concentrada en el objetivo como para importarle. Mejor para todas, supongo. Mientras más nos acercábamos, el pulso se me aceleraba al igual que la respiración y el sudor reemplazaba al agua de la lluvia que aún no se secaba de mi piel. Eché un vistazo a mi Ameli y demás artilugios para estar preparada y recé mentalmente para sosegar mis nervios. Mi camarada empusa también estaba tratando de calmar su ansiedad, evidenciado por el ligero temblor en sus extremidades superiores. Nos escondimos bajo un pequeño lugar derruido que había a lado de este mientras planeábamos como irrumpir.

– "Nueve pisos." – Mencioné. – "Nueve círculos infernales."

– "La Divina Comedia." – Acotó la pelinegra. – "Joder, tiene demasiado sentido. Incluso es rojo."

– "¿Encontraremos al demonio mismo en la cima?"

– "Lo ignoro, pero espero sobrevivir para llegar eventualmente al cielo."

– "Primero tendríamos que pasar por el purgatorio."

– "Créeme, araña; Aquí expiaremos nuestros pecados."

– "Lo que digas. ¿Quién será Virgilio?"

– "Tú lo serás."

– "¿Reconoces mi eterna sabiduría para guiarte a través de los horrores del eterno sufrimiento, desdichada mortal?"

– "No, es porque yo llegaré al paraíso mientras tú te quedas a la mitad."

– "Si yo no llego, entonces todas pierden."

– "Harás otros de tus dramáticos numeritos y terminarás muerta o algo así." – Encogió los hombros. – "Entonces te llamarán mártir y te extrañarán por dos minutos mientras yo me consagro como la estrella de MOE."

– "Sí que necesitas una sesión en el cuarto círculo, avariciosa." – Le saqué la lengua. – "Yo también te quiero, grillita."

– "Qué bueno, yo no." – Rió. – "¿Sabes, Aria? Aunque eres una maldita idiota, en verdad has demostrado que mereces ser parte de esto."

– "¿De este grupo de élite o del enorme sufrimiento que nos espera?"

– "Ambos."

– "¿Es eso un cumplido o un insulto?"

– "Ambos."

Típica Dyne. Me pregunto si habla en serio o es su extraño sentido del humor, pero ella respondería seguramente que es ambos.

– "Bueno, en ese caso, me permito decir que también me alegro que estés con nosotras, Nikos." – Afirmé. – "Cuanto te conocí y mostraste esa personalidad tan fría, combinada con tu apariencia de princesa, creí que eras la típica niña rica que se había unido por capricho."

– "Ja, ya quisiera yo ser adinerada." – Resopló con una risa. – "Un momento, ¿apariencia de princesa? ¿En serio luzco como una aristócrata?"

– "Quizás no una millonaria, pero si de una familia importante. Tú sabes, una heredera o algo por el estilo. Especialmente con ese peinado _hime_."

– "Eso es exactamente lo que pensé de ti, Jaëgersturm." – Reveló. – "Al verte con ese condenado uniforme Nazi, pensé que era una maldita araña estirada, obsesionada con códigos y reglas estrictas."

– "Soy la única heredera de mi familia, pero me alegro de romper el molde."

– "¿De qué hablas? Aquí, tú eres quien quiere seguir las tácticas de la academia y mantener el orden. Joder, esa segunda mancha amarilla en tu chaleco demuestra lo obsesionada que estás con las boberías del honor y demás fruslerías. Eres tan idealista que pareces caricatura estereotípica."

– "Soy una soldado disciplinada, Dyne. Lealtad y honor."

– "¿Por eso ignoraste mis órdenes cuando esa torreta nos disparaba?"

– "También sé cuando refutar una mala decisión. No soy un robot, mantis."

– "Sólo eres una idiota soñadora crecida en una versión arácnida del Tercer Reich."

– "Eso no lo niego." – Reí. – "Sinceramente, sólo en la batalla es donde muestro esta clase de autocontrol. Quizás porque el caos alrededor es tan intenso que hace ver a una boba irresponsable como yo como un parangón de disciplina."

– "Tal vez. En todo caso, es bueno que al final resultaras mejor de lo que esperaba, Jaëgersturm." – Sonrió. – "Bien, ya perdimos mucho tiempo parloteando como cotorras. ¿Lista para una catarsis balística, araña?"

– "Vamos a que nos purifiquen con dolor, empusa." – Regresé el gesto. – "¿Cómo entraremos?"

La griega apuntó una de sus extremidades espoloneadas hacia una pequeña ventana cubierta de madera, a un metro encima de nosotras.

– "Si hay alguien esperando, y te aseguro que lo están, nos acribillarían apenas nos vieran querer romper la barrera." – Aseveré.

– "Mis garras raptoras son suficientes para destruirla de un golpe." – Declaró. – "Pero será únicamente un señuelo. Tan pronto rompa la ventana, arrojaremos una granada cegadora y entraremos por la puerta principal. Es como tú dijiste, no esperan que lo hagamos de la manera difícil."

– "¿Sabes? Ahora yo empiezo a dudar de mis propios consejos. Pero de acuerdo, puede funcionar." – Empuñé la ametralladora. – "Te sigo, Dyne."

– "Bien." – Alistó su escudo. – "Subamos ahí y empecemos la fiesta."

Las dos nos trepamos sobre la plataforma que el techo destruido de la pequeña construcción a lado del enorme edificio proveía y lentamente nos acercamos hasta la entrada obstruida con tablones. Lucían perfectamente delgados, como si invitaran a querer infiltrarse por ahí. Obviamente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y el enemigo probablemente tenía la mira concentrada en ese punto. El plan de la mediterránea era nuestra mejor oportunidad.

– "Ya que llegamos tan lejos y podríamos fallar en cualquier momento…" – Habló la pelinegra. – "Confieso que cuando halagaste la belleza de mis ojos, el corazón me dio un salto."

– "¿Eh? ¿En verdad?"

– "Sí." – Sonrió sutilmente. – "Pero no te hagas ilusiones, pervertida. Simplemente fue una reacción a no ser lisonjeada en un largo tiempo. Te dije que no siento nada por nadie."

– "Descuida, tampoco es que desee seducir a una gruñona como tú." – Reí tenuemente. – "Pero, si nos estamos sincerando de esta manera… ¿Recuerdas cuando admití haber fantaseado por un efímero momento contigo?"

– "Quisiera no hacerlo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

– "Bien…" – Carraspeé antes de proseguir. – "En esa ocasión, me imaginé que te lo hacía por… erm… la retaguardia."

– "Lo sé." – Mencionó despreocupadamente. – "No soy ciega, sé que siempre me estás viendo el trasero. Tu preferencia por los posteriores no es ningún secreto, pervertida."

– "Espera, si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué nunca me recriminaste?"

– "Vanidad." – Encogió los hombros. – "Mientras mantengas alejadas tus sucias garras de mí, no hay queja en que admires la perfección de mis gloriosas posaderas, incluso si tal veneración proviene de una asquerosa y sucia lesbiana como tú."

– "Vale, entonces no habrá problema en que siga pensando en sentir tus glúteos chocando rítmicamente contra mi entrepierna y el _strap-on_." – Bromeé y me pausé de inmediato. – "Sólo quieres que siga hablando para poder vengarte después, ¿verdad?"

– "Correcto."

– "¿Mi sentencia será reducida si revelo que al menos usé lubricante?"

– "No."

– " _Scheisse._ "

Bueno, al menos moriré confesada. Y espero Lala no se entere, porque me manda a la hoguera. Ignorando tan peculiares y extrañas conversaciones que surgen entre la nativa de Mitilene y yo, nos preparamos para quebrar la madera y dejar ciego al adversario con un bien plantado explosivo _flashbang_. Sin embargo, la helénica parecía hesitar en continuar.

– "¿Qué sucede?" – Le cuestioné.

– "Algo me dice que las engañadas seremos nosotras."

– "Tranquila." – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "Recuerda, el enemigo está enfrente de ti, no en la cabeza. A uno lo puedes vencer, el otro te aterroriza sin siquiera existir si le permites que te domine."

– "¿Crees que esto funcione?"

– "Por supuesto." – Le sonreí. – "Yo creo en ti, Dyne. _Honorem et Gloriam_."

Con una mueca de satisfacción, la mediterránea usó su poderosa pinza de mantis e hizo añicos los tablones que impedían la entrada al recinto de manera impecable con esta. Tan pronto las astillas en el aire se hicieron presentes, tomé una granada aturdidora y la arrojé por el agujero, seguida de otra un segundo después, para estar seguras. Sin dilación, bajamos de un salto de la pequeña plataforma y, como si fuéramos un dúo de una película de acción Hollywoodense, abrimos la puerta principal de una patada y con armas encañonadas. No seríamos tan famosas como los legendarios héroes de la pantalla grande, pero igualmente estábamos dispuestas a dejar boquiabierto al público con nuestra valentona osadía. Entramos rápidamente y con el dedo en el gatillo, ansiosas de repartir dolor a diestra y siniestra con balas y perdigones. Los contrincantes también estaban ahí.

Apuntándonos. Todos al mismo tiempo.

– "Te odio, Jaëgersturm." – Mencionó la empusa.

– "Sí." – Afirmé. – "Yo también me odio."

No sé cómo saldremos de esta, o si podremos salir en primer lugar, pero de algo si puedo estar muy, pero muy segura: Esto va a doler. Y mucho.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Ah, otro _cliffhanger_! ¡Lo sé, siempre los dejo a medias, ahórrense los tomatazos!

Bueno, este episodio fue sencillo de escribir. Uno de mis aspectos favoritos de las buenas películas bélicas, es el desarrollo entre personajes que se dan en medio de las batallas. La adversidad es donde uno se conoce más a sí mismo y más aún si sucede en grupo. Los lazos creados entre las tropas en la guerra son quizás los más fuertes, después del amor sentimental y entre familias. Aquí, poco a poco, vimos como Aria y Dyne han dejado de antagonizar tanto y lentamente empiezan a volverse lo que un equipo eficiente siempre necesitará para existir: Verdaderas aliadas. Claro, todavía no son grandes amigas como lo es Cetania para la arañita, pero el progreso, aunque tardado, es seguro. Y porque esas dos siempre dan para diálogos interesantes.

Respecto a la idea del Aria-Panzer, es algo que se me ocurrió un día a manera de broma y quería usar desde hace tiempo. Agradezco y mando saludos al compañero **Alther** por inspirarme con tal idea. Digo, si las arachnes ya son blindados vivientes, ¿por qué no hacerlo realidad? Y con lo mucho que Jaëgersturm ama los tanques.

De igual manera, deseaba ofrecerle un papel a Tionishia que fuera de acuerdo a lo que una imponente ogresa puede hacer en papel de guardaespaldas: Intimidar. Si bien ella y Manako son las liminales más amables y puras que existen en el universo de MonMusu, no hay que negar que la titánica rubia cumple perfectamente con su cometido de asustar al enemigo solamente con su innegable presencia. Y qué mejor manera de volverla la adversaria perfecta que meterla en su armadura impenetrable y agregarle una ametralladora anti-aérea para asegurar que la intimidación sea total. Decidí dotarla con una M61 Vulcan en lugar de la más conocida M134 Minigun (que tanto ha vuelto famosa Terminator, Depredador y Matrix) porque esta última luciría muy pequeña en manos de la enorme ogresa. Y porque quería destrucción apocalíptica a base de proyectiles de veinte milímetros.

En todo caso, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Los invito a darse una vuelta por la sección de comentarios y dejar el suyo, para alegrarme el día y darme ánimos mientras redacto el siguiente episodio. Aprovecho para enviar más saludos a los colegas **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Arconte** y **Onix Star** , a cuyas historias hice pequeños guiños.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mis tonterías! ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	43. No es fácil intentar graduarse (Parte 3)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Salve la Poderosa Meroune! ¡Tarmo Flake les da la bienvenida, queridos lectores!

Ah, que capítulo resultó más largo de lo planeado, pero así funciono yo. Me ayuda a distraerme del fastidio del trabajo y evita que las voces en mi cabeza sigan ordenándome que invada Polonia. Aún falta para llevar a cabo ese plan. En fin, que se acaben las malas bromas y demos paso a nuestro episodio de hoy. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena castiga a los herejes haciéndolos leer esta historia!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 43**

* * *

 _– "¿Mamá?"_

 _– "¿Sí, hija?"_

 _– "¿Por qué luchamos?"_

 _– "Para proteger lo que amamos."_

 ** _0~0~0~0~0_**

Que alguien me proteja.

Hemos pasado dos de las implacables pruebas que Kuroko Smith, el Departamento de Justicia y al menos una docena de vejetes que de alguna manera siguen a cargo del gobierno han impuesto sobre Cetania, Dyne y yo. Incluso cuando el enemigo no usa munición real y se trata sólo de un entrenamiento, los ensayos serían considerados absurdamente crueles por cualquiera con sentido común, incluyendo a las mismas integrantes del equipo del cual deseamos formar oficialmente parte. Neutralizar al menos cincuenta oponentes sin recibir una sola bala de estos no es hazaña sencilla, por no decir casi imposible, pero de alguna manera, las tres prospectos para el escuadrón MOE hemos logrado hacerlo. Quizás nuestras técnicas sean tan heterodoxas como este adiestramiento, pero en verdad que ofrecemos resultados. El arduo sufrimiento que experimentamos toda la semana y algo de suerte por parte de Tique han rendido frutos y finalmente hemos podido llegar hasta este punto que alguna vez pareció lejano. Tenemos la habilidad, fuerza y convicción necesarias para seguir avanzando hasta donde queramos.

Y aún así, me sigo sintiendo tan vulnerable.

– "Jaëgersturm!" – Me habló mi compañera empusa. – "¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Abre fuego, idiota!"

– "¡Ah! _¡J-jawohl!_ "

Apreté el gatillo de mi CETME Ameli, liberando desesperadas ráfagas de proyectiles de 5.56 milímetros hacia un enemigo que de alguna manera había logrado voltear nuestra jugada y sorprendernos apenas mi amiga y yo decidimos irrumpir en el rojo edificio que debíamos limpiar de pies a cabeza. Pensamos que nuestra técnica de fingir una infiltración por una abertura alterna y negarles el sentido de la visión con granadas cegadoras sería suficiente para ofrecernos una ventaja significativa y eliminar a la resistencia inicial con relativa facilidad. Pero, por supuesto, los planes no son infalibles y ahora nos encontrábamos frente a todo un pequeño destacamento de seis sujetos armados con subfusiles MP5. Por un lado, con nuestra fastuosa entrada, anunciamos como un par de gallos cantores nuestra posición; Y por el otro, mi idea de usar no una sino dos _flashbangs_ actualmente dio resultado y esos oponentes que ya hubieran cambiado el color de nuestros negros chalecos a un brillante azul, se encontraban aturdidos por el artefacto e incapaces de defenderse durante unas escasas pero afortunadas centésimas de segundo. Naturalmente, era nuestra milagrosa oportunidad y nos apresuramos a dejarlos fuera de combate.

– "¡Poderosa Hécate, casi no la contamos!" – Exclamó Nikos, apresurada en agregar más cartuchos a su escopeta y avanzar por la habitación. – "Bien pensado al usar dos cegadoras, araña. Seis menos de quien preocuparnos."

– " _Danke_ , Dyne." – La seguí sin dejar de apuntar hacia la dirección del posible contrincante. – "Pero ahora todos estarán en alerta, esperándonos. Y nosotras estamos en desventaja al estar abajo."

– "Cierto, esto apenas fue el primer paso de nuestro largo y duro camino que conduce del infierno hacia la luz."

– "Eso es de John Milton, no Dante." – Reiteré, aprovechando para alistar más granadas a mi chaleco para uso rápido. – "Pero igual funciona. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?"

– "Creí que tú eras la de los consejos, Virgilio." – Retrucó la mantis, colocándose una máscara de gas. – "Pero si insistes en ser iluminada, ser inferior, sugiero que protejamos la boca por si desean darnos una probada de nuestra gaseosa medicina."

– "Vale, cúbreme." – Saqué la mía de la bolsa. – "Que bueno que resistieron junto a las gafas nocturnas al ataque de Tionishia. Estas cosas sí que están bien construidas."

– "Reza porque nosotras también aguantemos tanto." – Dijo ella, con la voz apaciguada por el filtro. – "Debieron darnos al menos goggles protectores."

– "Oíste a la sabia de Kuroko; Si no necesitamos casco, mucho menos requerimos de protección ocular." – Mencioné con sarcasmo. – "Yo creo que en el fondo ella odia a MOE."

– "Smith no odia a este equipo, Jaëgersturm." – Bombeó su Mossberg. – "Te odia a ti."

– "Gracias, sargento." – Reí. Excelente broma sardónica. – "¿Tu escudo aún funciona?"

– "Pasó de transparente a azul, pero todavía resiste." – Mostró la protección cubierta de pintura. – "Descuida, si lo pierdo, puedo usar tu trasero para cubrirme."

– "Eres mi mejor amiga, insecto rastrero." – Encendí la lámpara en el cañón de mi arma. – "Usemos nuestras luces tácticas. Ya sabes, cegar y desorientar al enemigo."

– "Me leíste la mente, araña." – Prendió la suya. – "Bien, estamos listas. Yo iré al frente, tú abriga mi retaguardia y ten listas esas cegadoras a la mano."

– " _Jawohl, Unteroffizierin._ "

Comenzar bien no es poco, pero tampoco es mucho, y la victoria todavía no nos sonríe. Los tipos que derrotamos se mantuvieron descansando en sus lugares y, ya que usaban la misma munición en sus armas, la mediterránea se hizo con varios cargadores para su MP5. Ellos no se quejaron y hasta les agradecimos por reabastecernos. Me concentré en cuidar los flancos que la escopeta de mi aliada no cubriera y mantener el dedo cerca de la parte inferior del guardamontes, todo sin intentar tropezar con la mantis en los estrechos escalones. El primer piso era extenso y no poseía muebles o decoración alguna, siendo un cuadro completamente gris y vacío. Las escaleras, del mismo material que la construcción y sin barandal, muy parecidas a las usadas por los edificios de oficinas, conducían directamente al siguiente nivel. La poca zona para maniobrar nos obligaba a comprimirnos y dejarnos en vulnerable posición conforme ascendíamos, sin saber que esperar en la próxima área. Y al ser un edificio tan alto, la larga subida nos exasperaba. Divisamos la entrada del próximo sector, donde el color de las paredes cambiaba a bermellón, como sangre. Nos pegamos al pequeño muro que cubría el camino de los escalones, ralentizamos la marcha y la griega me solicitó una _flashbang_ , la cual le ofrecí.

Ella la arrojó sin exponerse, haciéndola rebotar en la pared y volteamos la vista, oyéndola explotar. Raudamente, la helénica con escudo en pinza y Mossberg 590 en manos, se dio una vuelta de noventa grados al tiempo que yo me apresuraba a vigilar la sección que me correspondía. El cuarto entero poseía apenas unos muebles y extrañamente, una cama, muy parecida a una habitación matrimonial. Sin embargo, lo único romántico era una pintura encima de esta, representando a Paris y Helena, catalizadores de la Guerra de Troya. Pero yo no tuve tiempo para admirar el arte francés sobre mitología griega puesto que en la recámara se encontraban al menos cinco tipos con subfusiles MP5K, uno ya abatido por la chica de ojos verdes.

Había un soldado desorientado con su arma apuntando a la derecha de mi amiga y a su alcance, pero esta no le disparó porque la pelinegra, siguiendo el protocolo que aprendimos en el entrenamiento, debía confiar plenamente en mí para que yo eliminara la amenaza, cosa que cumplí en toda regla. La fe en los compañeros es lo que hace fuerte a un equipo y ahora la empusa y yo nos sentíamos seguras de que ninguna la fallaría a la otra. Imaginar que hace una semana nosotras hubiéramos pensado en meternos plomo a la primera provocación habla mucho de lo efectivo de nuestro adiestramiento y de lo lejos que hemos avanzado en nuestra amistad. Me alegré, la mantis es en verdad una excelente guerrera y me honra luchar a su lado.

– ¡Detrás de mí, Jaëgersturm!" – Ordenó ella, atacando a un contrincante detrás de una pequeña pared. – "¡Enemigo a mi izquierda!"

– " _¡Jawohl!_ " – Abrí fuego contra otro oponente que asomaba su cuerpo y conseguí sacarlo del juego, todo mientras yo me resguardaba tras el pequeño escudito de la sargento. – " _¡Linke Seite ist klar, Unteroffizierin!_ "

– "¡Supresión a mi derecha! ¡Rodearé al enemigo!"

– " _¡Ja! ¡Feuerschutz!_ "

La Ameli logró mantener al sujeto escondido detrás de su cubierta de concreto y Nikos pudo circundar su escondite, neutralizándolo sin demora. El único restante nos esperaba detrás de un sofá, acorralándose en una esquina, pero bien guarecido y asomando su herramienta para disparar a ráfagas ciegas. Yo me hallaba tras una mesita para café, totalmente pequeña para mi enorme físico pero probando ser una barrera improvisada al tiempo que regresaba los disparos. La mediterránea no perdió tiempo y se acercó lentamente su dirección. Sabiendo que no tenía opción, el hombre probó su suerte y salió de su guarida, empujando el mueble para detener a mi compañera. Chocó con ella y trató de saltar el sofá para desarmarla, pero el escudo balístico de esta no cedió y con su libre extremidad de mantis cerrada, le propinó un contundente golpe en el pecho que lo envió al suelo de inmediato. Por suerte llevaba casco, así el impactar el piso no fue tan doloroso y no perdió la consciencia. La helénica lo levantó de su chaleco y lo encaró, con el pobre soldado mirándola fijamente, anonadado.

– "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" – Preguntó la pelinegra – "¿Por qué me observas de esa manera?"

– "Tú…" – Musitó el tipo, ruborizándose. – "Tú… Eres muy guapa…"

La sargento agradeció el halago del chico noqueándolo con un puñetazo en la frente. Lo soltó sin gracia alguna en la manchada alfombra.

– "Joder, Dyne." – Hablé, disintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. – "Te dicen cosas bonitas y tú les pegas. Y eso que tienes la fea máscara puesta. Por esa actitud tan violenta terminarás sola y virgen."

– "Vine a luchar, no a cortejar esbirros en uniforme." – Tronó sus dedos. – "Además, te dije que no siento nada por nadie."

– "¿Qué hay cuando te hice sonrojar con mis palabras?"

– "Eso fue diferente." – Estiró sus brazos. – "Una reacción alérgica a tu sáfico hedor. Y si ya terminaste de farfullar boberías, ¿Podrías decirme por qué no lo sosegaste cuando se descubrió?"

– "Mi arma se trabó, la cinta quedó atascada." – Me dispuse a arreglar el problema. – "Creo que no la limpiaron desde que la usé el primer día. Para cuando quise recurrir a la pistola, tú ya lo habías apaciguado."

– "Me alegro de haber limpiado las mías." – Recargó la Mossberg y miró alrededor nuestro. – "Linda recámara, ¿no crees? Me gusta el rojo."

– "Si ignoramos los disparos y las manchas de pintura, sería perfecto para una velada romántica." – Hice mueca burlona. – "¿Quieres probarla con tu nuevo novio, mantisita?"

– "Volveré este lugar aún más rojo con tu sangre, araña." – Se dirigió a la escalera. – "Continuemos."

– "Al menos coloquemos al desgraciado que noqueaste en la cama."

– "No."

– "Pobre de quien se enamore de ti, princesa de hielo."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo. Sígueme."

Ignorando tanta frialdad en el corazón de mi quitinosa amiga y agradeciendo a Tique por permitirnos despejar otro sector sin ser heridas, proseguimos con nuestra misión. El bermellón del piso anterior dio lentamente paso a un rosado claro conforme subíamos los escalones. Nikos solicitó otra granada cegadora y repetimos el paso de la anterior. Gastar nuestras reservas no era de tanta importancia como el asegurarnos que resultáramos ilesas. Además, con suerte, el contrincante también tendría algunas en su posesión para nuestro uso. El artefacto se activó y dimos la vuelta a la pared, preparadas, pero en lugar de encontrar otro grupo de sujetos armados, sólo hayamos a uno muy grande y forzudo usando una máscara de visor opaco. Eso debió protegerlo de la granada, puesto que apenas él nos notó, abrió fuego con un rifle Howa 64 en su mano derecha, mientras en la otra ostentaba una carabina M4 con una escopeta auxiliar MASS debajo del cañón, efectivamente dándole tres armas útiles. La helénica me empujó al regresar de inmediato detrás del muro.

– " _¡Ficke dich!_ " – Espeté, viendo cómo parte de la pintura manchaba la pared que estaba frente a nosotras. – "¡Dyne, usa tu escudo!"

– "¡Ni eso me protegería! ¡Tanta potencia me derribaría al instante!"

– "¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?! ¡¿Regresar?!"

– "¡Trae a uno de los soldados que vencimos y usémoslo como carnada para distraerlo!"

– "¡Carajo, mantis! ¡Somos policías, no la maldita mafia!"

– "¡¿Entonces qué sugieres?!"

– "¡Lo mismo que mis antepasados cuando combatieron a esos condenados franceses en la Gran Guerra! ¡Inundémoslo con gas!"

– "¡Está usando una máscara para ello!"

– "¡El humo le impedirá ver y atacaremos!"

– "¡Nosotras también quedaremos ciegas!"

– "¡No hay otra salida! ¡Toma!" – Le ofrecí una granada. – "¡Hazlo!"

– "¡Malditos alemanes y sus dementes ideas!" – La arrojó. – "¡Prepárate!"

Lanzó el artefacto y escuchamos el estallido característico. Dado que sólo era humo, no gas irritante, no nos afectaría seriamente los ojos al entrar al cuarto inundado. Y con suerte el tipo no nos tendría otra sorpresa preparada. Pasados un par de segundos, le indiqué a mi camarada que se arriesgara y, protegida con su barrera transparente, tratara de hacer un par de disparos ciegos para despistar o hasta neutralizar la amenaza. Ella se atrevió y usando su MP5, abrió fuego hacia la habitación que ya empezaba a nublar la visión. Recibió como respuesta un huracán de balas pigmentadas, afortunadamente ninguna tocando su cuerpo y regresó a la seguridad de su posición.

– "Viene hacia aquí." – Informó. – "Lentamente. Hay demasiados muebles ahí para moverse libremente, como si fuera una bodega desordenada."

– "¿Qué loco diseñó este lugar?"

– "¿Eso importa? El humo es inútil y mis balas no le hicieron nada a su chaleco, es un maldito mastodonte."

– "Falange."

– "¿Qué?"

– "Una falange griega." – Reiteré. – "Carga contra él con tu escudo y empújalo hasta derrumbarlo."

– "¿Estás loca? ¡Te dije que no hay manera de caminar por ahí sin tropezarse! ¡Y no tengo tanta fuerza para tumbarlo!"

– "Pero me tienes a mí." – Coloqué una mano en su hombro. – "La unión hace la fuerza, y las dos podremos derribar cualquier muro que nos impongan. _Honorem et Gloriam_."

– "¿Por qué siempre se te ocurren los planes más dementes, araña?"

– "Es de familia." – Le guiñé. – "Vamos."

– "Maldita sea…" – Alistó el escudo. – "¡Bueno, al diablo! ¡Todos los acontecimientos terribles e inesperados son bienvenidos! ¡Ahora!"

Aventurándonos a una laureada victoria o un estrepitoso fracaso, mi compañera de Lesbos y yo nos lanzamos hacia el adversario como un T-34 en una carga suicida durante la batalla de Kursk. Ya no somos ese tanque impenetrable de hace unos momentos, pero este blindado doble aún posee fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a la adversidad, incluso si eso lo deja fuera del juego. Y en este trabajo, hay que estar preparada para el sacrificio. Con un sonoro grito para alimentar nuestra adrenalina en las venas, nos abrimos pasos a través del humo sofocante, las balas en el aire estrellándose contra el escudo y la particularmente tupida estancia, plagada de objetos regados por el suelo que trataban de frenar nuestro brioso avance, pero que cedía ante la voluntad de hierro de nuestra vigorosa acometida. Nuestra embestida, y agradezco enormemente a los dioses por esto, dio el resultado esperado y pudimos abatir al titánico soldado con un contundente impacto directo, haciéndolo desplomarse como un pesado costal de plomo.

– "¡Ignoro de dónde hemos sacado tanta suerte, pero mientras esta nos sonría, la aprovecharemos!" – Exclamó la nativa de Mitilene, tosiendo. – "¡Pero este maldito humo me está matando los ojos! ¡Excelente idea, arachne idiota!"

– "¡Bueno, no soy perfecta!" – Tosí. – "¡Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Gah! ¡Incluso con esta máscara, huele a mil diablos!"

– "Al menos no hiede tanto como tú." – Rió entre carraspeos. – "¿No tiene nada que pueda servirnos?"

– "Únicamente balas sueltas para la MP5 y la Mossberg." - Pestañeé por la irritación. – "Nada de granadas."

– "Toma todo lo que puedas, incluyendo las armas y larguémonos antes de quedar ciegas."

– "Vale."

Me hice con todas las municiones, cargadores y la carabina M4 con todo y aditamentos, aunque no los necesitara. Incluso tomé el Howa aunque su capacidad de veinte balas sea muy baja para mi gusto y tenga un diseño muy feo. La bolsa de provisiones quedó muy pesada con tanta carga, pero podía con ella. Lagrimeando por el aire saturado de suciedad, subimos las escaleras para el cuarto piso. La apariencia de las paredes pasó a un llamativo color dorado y con ornamentales diseños complejos en el fino papel que las cubría, como los esperados en una suite de algún engalanado _penthouse_. Haciendo caso omiso al singular decorado artístico del lugar, nos detuvimos al ver que no habría muro en el cual resguardarnos como los pisos anteriores.

– "Rayos. Si alzamos la cabeza, nos la vuelan." – Bufó la mantis, aún afectada por el humo. – "Jaëgersturm, dame una cegadora."

– "Es la última, ¿segura?"

– "Te dije que me la des, araña."

– "De acuerdo, pero no te enojes." – Se la entregué. – " _Carpe diem._ "

– "¡Tráguense esto!"

La última _flashbang_ se despidió de nosotras y agachamos la sesera, esperando ese 'boom' que indicaba que era seguro asomarse. Pero, como la intensa luz que aquellos artilugios descargan sobre el insospechado contrincante, la sangre se nos heló cuando dos granadas idénticas a la nuestra cayeron frente a nosotras.

– "Ay, mamá araña…"

El mundo se tornó completamente blanco, como la nieve que cubría a Moscú durante la Operación Tifón. Y al igual que la cruenta batalla por la capital rusa, el enemigo resultó más osado de lo que esperábamos, dándonos una brillante probada de nuestra propia medicina. Aunque cerramos los ojos instintivamente, el destello atravesó la minúscula barrera de nuestros párpados y nuestros oídos perdieron contacto con el mundo por cortos, pero decisivos segundos que el retador podría aprovechar para eliminarnos en tal vulnerable estado. Con la irritación del humo, el fulgor y la sordera temporal nos hubiera neutralizado la capacidad combativa, pero nosotras no nos dimos por vencidas y disparamos a intervalos nuestras armas, valiéndome yo de mi alta cantidad de munición para mantener al adversario a raya mientras nuestro sentidos salían de su desorientado mundo. La empusa usó su transparente protector balístico para cubrirnos a ambas, dejando escapar alguna descarga del cañón de su herramienta.

Pero, de alguna manera, los contrincantes no se movieron de sus lugares en todo ese tiempo. Cuando el resplandor se disipó de nuestros globos oculares, nos extrañamos que ninguno hubiera tratado de erradicarnos en tan preciada ventana de oportunidad. Tampoco íbamos a quejarnos por seguir intactas, así que preferimos volver a encararlos. Pero, antes de aventurarnos a colorear nuestras cabezas de azul, sugerí que arrojáramos los restos vacíos de los artefactos que ellos nos lanzaron para engañarlos, aunque sea por medio segundo, lapso escaso pero suficiente para acabar con un par de ellos y encontrar refugio rápidamente. Aceptando ella, tomamos las carcasas de las granadas usadas y las aventamos en dirección del oponente, anunciándolo a todo pulmón para que cayeran en la trampa. Debió funcionar, porque pudimos oír a algunos de ellos ordenar cubrirse, lo cual tomamos como indicativo que era momento de actuar.

Saliendo del escondite del desnivel de los escalones, encañonamos nuestras armas y abrimos fuego contra los soldados detrás de una barricada creada por la unión de diversos y finos muebles tallados en bella madera. La pelinegra se deshizo de un rival que dejó al descubierto sus piernas detrás de un ropero victoriano blanco al tiempo que mi Ameli descargaba su furia de 5.56 milímetros sobre las molleras de los incautos que los selectos enseres para sentarse no lograban cubrir. Sin embargo, entre todo el ajetreo y el rápido movimiento, choqué contra un buró negro que atrapó mi bolsa de provisiones en una afilada esquina, rompiéndola y regando todos nuestros reabastecimientos por el suelo. Como si la mala suerte me persiguiera, mi ametralladora decidió que ese era el mejor momento para trabar la cinta alimentadora y dejar de funcionar. Traté de recurrir a los artilugios capturados en encuentro anterior, pero la carabina M4 únicamente tenía una reserva de cuatro proyectiles antes de descargarse. La Howa 64 no me consoló al hallarse igualmente vacía y me resguardé tras un impoluto piano vertical blanco que pronto se tiñó de azul al ser impactado por las balas de pintura.

– "¡Carajo, alemana estúpida! ¡¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?!" – Vociferó la mediterránea, detrás de su escudo y cubriéndose parcialmente con el ropero. – "¡Regaste todas las malditas municiones, imbécil!"

– "¡Fue tu idea el sobrecargar la bolsa, saltamontes subdesarrollado!" – Le contesté, haciéndome con Hummel y la USP de Cetania. – "¡Cúbreme, la Ameli se trabó!"

Asomé la cabeza para atacar a manera _akimbo_ al adversario, evitando que ellos se alzaran, pero sin lograr sacarlos de su escondite. Tenían buena cobertura y sus constantes disparos evidenciaban que se hallaban perfectamente abastecidos, pero no me explicaba por qué se rehusaban a moverse de sus posiciones. Sin embargo, el plan les resultaba sin querer, ya que nosotras habíamos perdido nuestras provisiones y las de nuestras armas escaseaban. Pasamos de exceso completo a exigüidad absoluta en un abrir de ojos. Mascullé mi suerte, oyendo al piano tocar una desentonada melodía al ser atacado por los añiles proyectiles. Nuestra canción de muerte.

– "¡A este paso nos quedaremos secas!" – Espetó la mujer de ojos verdes, habiendo recurrido a su subfusil. – "¡¿Alguna de tus brillantes ideas, Rommel?!"

– "¡Aunque fuera sarcasmo, gracias por llamarme como el legendario Zorro del Desierto!" – Le sonreí. – "¡Lamento decepcionarte, Dyne! ¡Mis neuronas también están vacías!"

– "¡Eso ya lo sabía, cabeza hueca!" – Agregó otro cargador a su arma. – "¡No te quedes ahí y dispara!"

Obedecí y mis pistolas arremetieron contra el enemigo, pero fueron opacadas por los rifles de asalto que ellos tenían a su disposición. Las paredes del bien arreglado cuarto aún mantenían ese aire _hoi oligoi_ a pesar de estar cubiertas de cromo azul, como si se empeñara a que el infierno en el que estábamos no le afectara. Lo viejo no deseaba ceder su aspecto ante la agresión del siglo moderno. Fue entonces que la Olímpica antorcha en mi cerebro volvió a encender otra demente idea en este.

– "Shiroyama." – Musité.

– "¡¿Qué?!" – Cuestionó mi compañera, usando su P226.

– "¡La Batalla de Shiroyama, al final de la rebelión Satsuma!" – Reiteré. – "¡Más de 500 samuráis se enfrentaron 30,000 tropas Imperiales para defender sus antiguos ideales a pesar de estar en completa desventaja!"

– "¡Sé a qué te refieres! ¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nosotras?!"

– "¡Hagamos lo mismo!" – La miré fijamente. – "¡Honremos al código _bushidō_ con un ataque despiadado cuerpo a cuerpo!"

– "¡¿El humo te afectó los sesos, retrasada?! ¡Nos harán trizas apenas intentemos acercarnos!"

– "¡Los muebles! ¡Empujemos los muebles hasta su posición! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad, Dyne, hagámoslo!"

– "¡Divina Hécate, dame fuerzas para sobrevivir a esta demente arachne!" – Exclamó la mantis. – "¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos, pulga chiflada!"

Impulsando los pesados artefactos y resistiendo el asedio de cuatro bien armados pero inmóviles oponentes, nos hicimos con espacio suficiente para maniobrar alrededor de los extremos de la improvisada barrera y nos lanzamos en un sincronizado ataque melee, tomando cada una a uno de cada lado e impulsándonos como arietes para noquearlos. Aquello tuvo efecto y el último sujeto salto de su lugar para evitar ser aplastada por los cuerpos de sus aliados. Antes que este pudiera tomar posesión de su herramienta escupidora de balas, le arrojé un cojín encima para despistarlo y la nativa de Mitilene raudamente saltó el mueble para apaciguar al hombre colocando su rodilla sobre el pecho de este y apuntándole con su arma. Yo también le apunté a los que no quedaron aturdidos lo suficiente por nuestra sorpresiva maniobra a quemarropa. Aquella proeza fue bastante convincente para obligar a rendirse al contrincante pacíficamente y dejarnos esposarlos a todos.

– "Aún no me explico cómo es que estas barbaridades funcionan, araña." – Expresó Dyne, recogiendo municiones del suelo. – "Ya estaríamos más que cubiertas de pies a cabeza si hubiéramos cometido un pequeño error."

– "Yo también estoy sorprendida, amiga." – Destrabé mi ametralladora. – "Tique actúa de formas extrañas. Pero hay que agradecer que continúe sonriéndonos."

– "De todas maneras, deberíamos acabar con esto de una vez. Si nos seguimos retrasando, quien sabe que más desagradables artimañas tengan preparadas para nosotras mientras el reloj continúa corriendo."

– "Sí, te entiendo." – Acomodé mi máscara. – "Hagamos nuestra propia guerra relámpago y ataquemos el siguiente como locas, para que nos neutralicen por jugar a ser heroínas de acción."

– "Gracias por el sarcasmo, señorita que se lanza contra el adversario." – Replicó ella. – "Pero descuida, puedo callar esa boca haciendo cantar a otra."

Nikos tomó al último tipo que apresamos y, con la máscara que ellos cargaban habiendo sido retirada, le apuntó su escopeta en la barbilla.

– "Ya que fuiste detenido, quizás puedas ayudarnos cooperando con nuestro trabajo." – Le dijo la empusa, con voz casi gutural. – "Dime, ¿Qué podemos esperar en los siguientes pisos?"

– "Yo no…" – Titubeó el chico, apenas un cabo joven. – "No puedo revela-"

Su balbuceo se interrumpió cuando la mantis activó su Mossberg, arrojando una carga de perdigones plásticos que, mientras unos se pegaron al techo, otros cayeron sobre el azarado soldado, sudando por la intimidante actitud de su captora. Quise intervenir, pero ella me ordenó detenerme.

– "Decreté que hablaras…" – Aseveró la griega, encañonando la escopeta nuevamente debajo del cuello. – "Me importa un carajo si esto te parece ilegal. Ustedes no han sido muy amables con nosotras, así que soy igual de dura contigo."

– "P-por favor, s-señorita… Yo no…"

– "¡Escúpelo!" – Golpeó sus extremidades mantoideas en el suelo, creando un sonido tan fuerte como un disparo. – "¡Última oportunidad o te convierto en un puto eunuco! ¡Y en verdad que lo haré!"

– "L-le ruego que…"

– "¡Suficiente!"

Antes que el espolón derecho dejara sin descendencia al aterrorizado sujeto, detuve a la iracunda pelinegra con ambas manos. En verdad que tiene fuerza a pesar de ser más pequeña que yo.

– "¡¿Perdiste los estribos, mantis del demonio?!" – Le grité. – "¡Arachne mía, suéltalo ya! ¡No necesitamos hacer esto!"

– "¡No me des órdenes, araña sáfica! ¡Estoy harta de todo este maldito teatro y quiero respuestas ya!"

– "¡Tampoco es para que recurras a estas tácticas tan nefastas!"

– "¡Haré lo que sea para obtener información y mi paciencia tiene un límite! ¡Suéltame o te decapito con la otra pinza!"

– "¡Diablos, Dyne! ¡Hay que poner el ejemplo!"

– "¡Y yo le pondré fin a la vida de este hijo de puta si no comienza a soltar toda la sopa!" – Su timbre se tornó tenebroso. – "¡Habla ya, maldita sea! ¡Confiesa!"

– "¡D-de acuerdo!" – Se rindió el tipo. – "¡El piso superior está protegido por personas armadas con rifles automáticos y una ametralladora! ¡Al darse la vuelta, hallarán una pared con un gran espejo y apenas entren, las atacarán por la izquierda y derecha al mismo tiempo!"

– "¡Dime la cantidad!"

– "¡No estoy seguro, pero son muchos! ¡Detrás del muro hallarán a dos hombres esperando sorprenderlas! ¡Es todo lo que se, lo juro! ¡No tengo idea que haya en el piso después de siguiente!"

Con eso, la helénica lo soltó violentamente, se levantó y jaló el sistema de bombeo de su escopeta, dirigiéndose con celeridad a las escaleras, con los ojos llenos de ira y bufando como un toro salvaje. Le ofrecí una reverencia al alarmado chico y seguí a la colérica líder del escuadrón. Sin embargo, ella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el vapuleado piano que pasó de blanco a azul en centésimas de segundos luego de nuestra ardua pelea. Ella ignoró el pésimo estado en que el instrumento musical se encontraba y puso sus manos en las teclas, haciéndolas interpretar una melodía que no pude reconocer claramente.

– "No es genuino." – Masculló la mediterránea.

Le dio una patada al objeto y ella volvió a alejarse, conmigo siguiéndola. No le pregunté por tan extraña actitud pero en ese momento lo importante era continuar avanzando y esperar a que su impaciencia no nos costara la victoria. Incluso mis intrépidos planes han sido resultado de desesperación y afortunadas coincidencias que nos llevaron al triunfo, así que se que la insolente actitud de mi compañera podría resultar contraproducente. Al subir los escalones, notamos que estos se hacían más estrechos y se volvían de color naranja intenso. Nikos ordenó en voz baja que yo cubriera su izquierda y ella el lado contrario. Asintiendo silenciosamente, cuidé la espalda de mi aliada y sin retraso, nos enfocamos en abatir a quienes nos esperaban en los flancos tan pronto divisamos la pared con el gran espejo.

Y funcionó.

Fue rápido, realmente veloz; Yo dejé que la Ameli corriera libre mientras la griega repartía puñetazos condensados en sus balas de goma endurecida. Sucedió tan vertiginosamente que no recuerdo mucho detalle, excepto que el destrozo que causamos con nuestros desatados disparos, hicieron un caos aún más grande en el ya desordenado cuarto. La mediterránea no se limitó a usar sus armas y ya fuera con el escudo, sus brazos de mantis o arrojándole cualquier objeto contundente al adversario, ella se encargó de neutralizar todas las amenazas en tiempo récord. Diez personas abatidas en fugaces segundos. Claro que, la agresividad de la lesbia se propasó un poco y lo único que quedó después de la casi literal masacre, fueron los quejidos de los golpeados contrincantes. Les ofrecí agua y hasta sanar sus heridas, pero la sargento me ordenó continuar, con esa mirada pétrea cincelada en su igualmente estoico rostro y con un soldado a modo de rehén en su mano, el cual avanzaba a punta de pistola.

– "¡¿Por el amor de Afrodita, qué te sucede, Dyne?!" – Le cuestioné a la mediterránea, anonadada por su actitud. – "¿Por qué este explosivo impulso tan repentino?"

– "Necesitamos proseguir, no continuar retrasándonos con estratagemas complejas y absurdos desenlaces." – Contestó sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. – "Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo jugando a las escondidas."

– "¿Y para eso requieres tomar prisioneros? ¡Creí que teníamos que rescatarlos, no crearlos!"

– "Es un voluntario que está cooperando alegremente con nuestra investigación y se ha ofrecido personalmente a escoltarnos por el edificio." – Replicó sin siquiera parpadear. – "Como tu superior, te ordeno callar y cubrirme la espalda apenas entremos en la zona contigua. ¿Entendido?"

– "Dyne… Esto no es correcto."

– "Correcto, incorrecto, da lo mismo. Nuestro trabajo es limpiar este maldito edificio y eso es lo que hago."

– "¡Usando personas como escudo humano no es seguir las reglas!"

– "¡¿Reglas?!" – Ella se detuvo, volteando finalmente a verme. – "¡¿Has notado en que maldito lugar estamos?! ¡Nos apuntaron con una jodida ametralladora anti-aérea! ¡Y estamos combatiendo a estos sujetos en estas elaboradas habitaciones en un edificio sin valor táctico real con métodos nada ortodoxos! ¡Nada aquí sigue las malditas reglas!"

– "¿Esa es tu justificación para actuar como una maldita psicópata?"

– "¡¿Psicópata?! ¡Yo no soy la maldita araña que se viste como una puta Nacionalsocialista! ¡Deja ya ese maldito idealismo tan ingenuo! ¡¿Acaso te crees una santa inmaculada como para darme una miserable cátedra sobre moralidad?!" – Vociferó ella. – "¡Guárdate tus sermones para alguien que se los crea! ¡Nos ordenaron neutralizar la amenaza pero nunca especificaron de que manera hacerlo! ¡Y hasta donde yo sé, si es válido volarte la cabeza con proyectiles de veinte milímetros, nosotras podemos obligar a estos miserables a dar su integridad física por nosotras! ¡Ahora deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y acaba con todo estos hijos de puta apenas los veas!"

– "Dyne…" – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan rápido en un instante?"

– "¿No te has dado cuenta, idiota? Esos tipos del cuarto piso nos tenían acorraladas y no aprovecharon la oportunidad. Están jugando con nosotras, todo esto es una vil ilusión, tan artificial como ese jodido piano de hace un momento." – Manifestó. – "Podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día y nadie vendría por nosotras, porque es un maldito constructo ficticio para ofrecer la fantasía de presión. Y podemos explotar esa debilidad. Tú lo dijiste, las tropas siguen reglas, aprovechémonos de ello a nuestro favor."

Incluso con toda la ira que irradiaba la mujer, sus palabras cargaban demasiada verdad una vez analizadas. Tenía demasiada lógica y honestamente, yo lo había deducido desde hace mucho, pero aquí todo ello tenía más sentido.

– "Smith no debió tener mucho tiempo para arreglar algo mejor en tan poco tiempo." – Aseguró. – "Una semana sería inaceptable para entrenar a un grupo como nosotras, por ende las intensas sesiones y los bruscos cambios de temática en el adiestramiento en un lapso increíblemente corto. Llenar su prorrata obligatoria y satisfacer a los altos mandos arrojándonos todo de una vez, para convencerlos de que somos capaces de superar cualquier clase de peligro. No me parece el método más efectivo, pero sí el más rápido. No sé si Kuroko es una verdadera genio o una excelente oportunista."

– "Quizás tengas razón, Nikos." – Alcé la vista. – "Pero debes admitir que lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora no se debe a una escasa preparación. Es decir, ¿alguna vez imaginaste usar un arma con tanta eficiencia y hallarte ilesa después de lo que sería una muerte segura para cualquiera? Poder derrotar a dos agentes profesionales no es cosa para tomarse a la ligera. Ninguna neófita, por más suertuda que sea, alcanzaría ese nivel de desempeño sin haber aprendido una o dos cosas antes."

– "Es por eso que no me decido como considerar las acciones de la Jerarca." – Suspiró. – "Pero si podemos acabar con este infernal entrenamiento y volvernos miembros oficiales de la justicia, ella habrá comprobado que sus métodos serán heterodoxos pero efectivos. Y al final, lo que importa es probar que obtienes resultados. Honestamente, respeto a esa demente; Ella es más osada que nosotras al arriesgarse el puesto de esa manera. Por ello, no debemos decepcionarla."

– "Sí." – Sonreí ligeramente. – "Te comprendo. Bueno, entonces sugiero que continuemos demostrando lo jodidamente buenas que somos, ¿no crees?"

– "Finalmente." – Volvió a ver al frente. – "Llevemos a nuestro amigo a saludar a sus camaradas. Muévete."

– "Esto me sigue pareciendo mal, mantis."

– "Prometo no hacerlo cuando estemos en una misión real, ¿de acuerdo? Demonios, araña, no soy una desalmada. Permitámonos romper las reglas de vez en cuando." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Y descuida, estos niños sabrán mantener su boquita callada."

– "Y creí que yo era la rebelde."

– "Las apariencias engañan, ¿cierto?"

– "Ni que lo digas."

Sexto piso, obligamos a nuestro rehén a asomar la cabeza y fingir que todo estaba bien, cosa que aprovechamos para sacar de la jugada a los confiados oponentes cuando brotamos detrás de la pared, color azul cielo como el resto de la habitación, causando caos y dejando al pobre chico, cuyo nombre ni siquiera nos molestamos en preguntar, completamente cubierto de pintura gracias a sus confundidos aliados. De nueva cuenta, limpiamos el sector en un santiamén. Odio admitirlo, pero después de todo, la griega me comprobó que ella sabe cómo cumplir el trabajo, incluso si debemos ignorar una o dos veces el código ético para lograrlo. Tal vez eso también sea una lección que Smith nos tenía preparadas; Aprender a que en ocasiones, hay que hacer caso omiso a la rectitud y asegurarse de que el objetivo se ejecute de manera satisfactoria. Sólo espero no debamos recurrir a eso muy seguido, no deseo sentirme como una hipócrita cuando represento a la propia ley. Bueno, en cualquier caso, le echo la culpa a la mantis por corromperme y me hago la inocente.

Séptimo piso. Aquí no tomamos ni prisioneros ni hicimos jugarretas porque en primera, no somos tan mezquinas para seguir fiándonos de tales tácticas. Y en segunda, porque si bien la hazaña anterior nos concedió la victoria, la helénica terminó con un muy claro manchón color índigo en la espalda de su chaleco, producto de un furtivo disparo de uno de nuestros contrincantes. Decir que eso encolerizó a la mediterránea sería subestimar la capacidad de mi compañera para desatar su vesania. La chica de ojos esmeraldas le propinó una muy amistosa patada en la entrepierna a su atacante y, como poseída por el mismísimo Ares cargando a la batalla, la pelinegra subió las escaleras y arremetió como una fiera contra todos los presentes en la angosta recámara, color verde como sus extremidades. Tan violento despliegue de rabia debió tener algún efecto psicológico en el enemigo, ya que la nativa de Lesbos se mantuvo intacta durante su vehemente ataque. Tampoco iba a dejar que ella se lleve todo el crédito y también ayudé, eliminando a los contrincantes que la impetuosa sargento omitía en su ensañado estado _berserker_. Ni los más audaces _Sturmtruppen_ podrían superar esa eficiencia destructiva.

– "Joder, empusa." – Suspiré aliviada. – "Eres toda una guerrera espartana para lanzarte tu solita en tan suicida misión."

– "¿Eres alguien para criticarme, araña kamikaze?"

– "¿Criticarte? ¡Te aplaudo tu osadía!" – Afirmé, extendiendo los brazos. – "Claro, tuve que cubrir tu redondito trasero cuanto te arrojaste como una loca con tu escudito ante un grupo de hombres armados, pero te concedo que tu imprudente técnica resultó exitosa."

– "Y eso es lo único que importa."

– "Sí, sí, ya sé." – Desestimé con la mano. – "¿Pero tenías que desquitarte con la recámara también? Hasta te ajusticiaste a la estatuita del minotauro en ese escritorio. ¿Qué culpa tienen los muebles?"

– "No me fastidies, Jaëgersturm. Yo no le tengo aprecio a los objetos inanimados como tú, fetichista de las armas" – Se quitó la máscara. – "Argh, ya estoy harta de esta cosa. Toda mi maldita saliva se queda impregnada en ella."

– "Cierto, se siente como una mordaza para sadomasoquismo." – Me retiré la mía. – "Y parece que nuestras lamparitas tampoco sirvieron de mucho después de todo. Creo que aún somos completas novatas al final del día."

– "Bueno, estamos aquí para aprender, Aria." – Se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en la pared. – "Al menos ya tenemos lo conocimientos suficientes para destrozar recámaras eficientemente."

– "Ya debes sentirte mejor para volver a llamarme por mi nombre y empezar a hacer bromas, Dyne." – Sonreí ligeramente, asentándome frente a ella. – "Me gusta cuando dejas de ser tan gruñona, podrías convencer a alguien que actualmente tienes corazón, princesa de hielo."

– "Ya son dos veces que me dices princesa, araña." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "O en verdad mi apariencia es la de una soberana o intentas obtener algo más de mí con tus repetidas lisonjas."

– "Oh no, descubrió mi malvado plan para seducirla, su Majestad." – Repliqué sardónicamente, revisando mi ametralladora. – "Demonios, verdosa, nadie debe haberte dicho muchos cumplidos antes si confundes tal sobrenombre con alabanzas. Pero hablando en serio, en verdad pareces alguien de fina prosapia. Que no te sorprenda si la gente te confunde con la hija de algún magnate."

– "Tus estándares de belleza deben ser realmente bajos si crees que mi ordinaria fachada es tan distinguida." – Rió tenuemente. – "¿Por qué eres tan amable con alguien que te trata tan mal como yo, Aria?"

– "En primera, gracias por llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo, me encanta ese acento griego." – Le di un pulgar arriba. – "Y en segunda… Bien, yo pasé por lo mismo que tú, ¿sabes? Nadie le diría cosas agradables a una araña gigante si no fuera sarcasmo o burla, incluso mi familia era fría conmigo. Pero, al llegar aquí, tuve la enorme fortuna de conocer a gente honesta y sincera que me enseñaron a que valgo más de lo que mi pesimista interior creía ser. No soy la mujer más agraciada o admirable en este mundo, pero al menos no soy solamente un estúpido adefesio sáfico de ocho patas que luce como una integrante del Tercer Reich."

– "Pero tú eres precisamente eso."

– "¿Un adefesio?"

– "Una mujer agracia…" – Se pausó inmediatamente. – "A-admirable."

Su cara se ruborizó de inmediato y volteó la mirada. Tales eventos son tan raros que incluso una torpe en aprender operaciones aritméticas como yo podría contarlas fácilmente.

– "Oh, vaya, _danke_." – Sonreí. – "¿Pero que tengo de admirable?"

– "E-estar aquí y querer ser p-parte de esto, enfrentarte a tantas adversidades y… ¡N-no necesito repetir lo que ya sabes, ¿o sí?!"

– "Ya veo." – Me tallé detrás del cuello. – "De todas maneras, cuando te digo que eres una persona con ponderadas cualidades, estoy siendo sincera. Abriré la boca sin pensar y sonaré muy directa en ocasiones, pero así soy yo. Y, aunque sé que soy una completa insoportable, te agradezco me aceptes tal como soy, Dyne."

– "Esta bien…" – Volteó a verme, sonriendo suavemente. – "Gracias por hacer lo mismo conmigo, Aria."

– " _Bitte sehr._ " – Le ofrecí mi mano. – "Vamos, Dante, que aún hay que aún quedan círculos más para salir del infierno."

– "Como digas, Virgilio." – Rió, tomándola para incorporarse. – "¿Sabes? Tu acento alemán también es curioso. Siempre pronuncias mi nombre como Dai-ne en lugar de Di-ni."

– "Y tú enuncias el mío como Ar-ya. Y admito que cuando llamas Zetaña a la pajarita, no puedo evitar sonreír por dentro."

– "La Jerarca una vez comentó que le parece gracioso que te refieras a ella como Kurroko Schmith."

– "Son esos pequeños detalles los que nos hacen únicas, ' _Daine_ '." – Bromeé. – "Pero hablando en serio, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

– "Ya lo hiciste, ¿Qué deseas?"

– "¿Por qué mencionaste que el piano en el cuarto piso era falso?"

– "Yo… Yo solía tocarlo de niña." – Admitió sin cesar su avance. – "Me sorprendí al descubrir uno aquí. Obviamente fui demasiado ingenua al creer que un Kawai K-500 genuino residiría en un lugar como este. Continuemos."

No indagué más en el tema. Nikos es muy reservada respecto a su pasado y le respeto el derecho a no desear compartirlo. Pero, al menos ahora conozco algo más sobre nuestra peculiar empusa. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

– "¿Dyne?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Bueno… No sé si la pajarita te haya contado, pero Yuuko, la casera de Cetania, posee un piano en su casa y el cumpleaños de su novia, Mio, será en cuatro días. Lo celebraremos ahí." – Mencioné, juntando mis dedos. – "Y si quieres, podrías acompañarnos y divertirte con nosotras. Y tal vez, no lo sé, tocar un poco, si lo deseas."

– "¿Me estás invitando a una fiesta?"

– "Erm, ¿sí?"

– "¿Crees que la tal Yuuko acepte a una desconocida en la conmemoración anual de su pareja?"

– "Eres la amiga de su huésped, Dyne. Por supuesto que te recibirá." – Le afirmé. – "La rapaz invitó a mi familia anfitriona también, a todos los nueve. Incluso le pidió a mi novia, Lala, su propia rival, que le ayude con la comida. Y estoy segura que a todos les encantará contar con tu presencia."

– "…"

– "¿Dyne?"

– "D-de acuerdo…" – Musitó. – "Acepto."

– "Gracias. Le informaremos tan pronto la veamos."

Con eso, proseguimos subiendo los escalones. Me sorprendí de lo inusualmente alto que parecía llegar hasta el octavo piso, pero al alcanzar hasta nuestro destino, una habitación de diversos colores sin patrón alguno en las paredes y varias pinturas de temáticas no específicas, nos encontramos con un simple soldado descansando en una solitaria silla, leyendo un libro sobre animales ponzoñosos y cuyo uniforme pareció haber sido impactado por los mismos proyectiles multicolores que usamos cuando entrenamos en el Campo Asaka. La mantis y yo nos vimos por un momento, confundidas por tan austera recepción. Esperábamos un destacamento, otro escuadrón preparado, no una sola persona despreocupada y un cuarto sin muebles.

– "Buenas tardes, señoritas. Estoy aquí para asegurarme que han logrado salir ilesas. Veo que ya obtuvieron sus cicatrices polícromas, pero aún pueden continuar, como es lo establecido." – Declaró calmadamente el hombre, sin moverse de su pose de lectura y alzando únicamente los ojos en nuestra dirección. – "Se me informó que se encontraban acompañadas de una arpía. ¿Puedo saber que sucedió con ella?"

– "Una seria herida le obligó a tomar un descanso." – Habló la griega. – "Tionishia, integrante de MON, recomendó dejarla bajo su cuidado. Ella nos aseguró que no había problema por ello."

– "Entiendo." – Cerró su libro y lo colocó bajo su brazo, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia. – "Por favor, sean tan amables de seguirme por aquí."

Obedecimos y lo acompañamos por el lugar hasta las escaleras. Sin confiarnos del todo, manteníamos las manos cerca de nuestras armas, por si decidía prepararnos una sorpresa. El tipo de oscura tez, a pesar de estar cubierto de tan irisados cromos, mantenía un aire casi académico, aumentado aún más por sus elegantes anteojos color dorado, su bien arreglado y corto cabello platino y su cortesía. De no ser por la tan aporreada vestimenta militar, podría confundirse fácilmente con un reconocido profesor universitario.

– "Me temo que estoy desarmado, así que un simple humano como yo no representa algún peligro para un par de liminales entrenadas. Sugiero que se relajen y desistan en su afán por actuar hostilmente para conmigo, si no es mucha molestia." – Mencionó él, sin darse la vuelta. Acatamos la orden. – "En todo caso, supongo que es momento para que continúen su ascenso hasta la cima. Su prueba siguiente en este edificio se encuentra detrás de esa puerta. Una vez que la superen, deberán ir a la azotea y recibir instrucciones de la persona que las espera en esta. Pueden pasar cuando deseen o incluso regresar si no se sienten lo suficientemente seguras. Debo advertirles; Cruzada la entrada, la cerraré fuertemente y no habrá marcha atrás, incluso si resultan heridas de gravedad. El único camino será hacia adelante. Ahora, debo hacer la pregunta obligatoria, ¿quieren proseguir o renunciar?"

– "No vinimos hasta aquí para retractarnos." – Aseveré, golpeando el centro de mi pecho. La helénica hizo lo mismo. – " _Honorem et Gloriam_."

– "Comprendo." – Hizo una reverencia y extendió sus manos. – "Es también mi tarea informarles que les solicitaré humildemente que sean tan amables de entregarme toda clase de arma que lleven consigo. Eso incluye explosivos, objetos punzocortantes o equipo especializado como máscaras o gafas."

– "¿Es necesario?" – Cuestionó la pelinegra.

– "Debo insistir, señorita empusa." – Contestó el hombre. – "Lo siento, no puedo ayudarles con las razones detrás de tal decreto. Les ruego que confíen en mi palabra."

– "Ya veo." – La mediterránea le entregó su Mossberg, P226 y demás artilugios. – "Las recobraremos después de esto, ¿cierto?"

– "Su deducción es correcta, señorita. Gracias." – Se dirigió a mí. – "¿Las suyas, amiga arachne?"

– "Aquí tiene." – Le di las mías. – "Cuídelas, por favor. La P30L es un obsequio de mi superior."

– "Le aseguro que estarán en buenas manos, señorita." – Las tomó con cuidado. – "Muchas gracias por su cooperación, futuras agentes. Ahora, debo hacerme a un lado y no continuar interponiéndome en su camino al éxito. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Que tengan un excelente día."

Nosotras le dimos un saludo militar y el soldado se hizo a un lado, regresando el mismo gesto. Con eso, mi amiga y yo inhalamos profundamente para exhalar de la misma manera. Con una silenciosa afirmación de ambas, giré la perilla de la gruesa puerta gris y lentamente la abrí, provocando un agudo chillido como si fuera el de una casona abandonada, a pesar de que estuviera hecha de metal. La iluminación no era la mejor y no pudimos visualizar que nos esperaba del otro lado, pero aún así procedimos a cruzar tan misterioso portal hacia el destino final. Tan pronto lo hicimos, la puerta detrás nosotras se cerró y la escuchamos ser asegurada, dejándonos a oscuras. Suspiramos, no había retirada alguna. Sólo esperaba que aquello no empeorara tanto como mi activa mente pudiera imaginar.

Y entonces, lo oímos.

Era un sonido profundo, grave, como el de una bestia recién despertando. Mi bomba sanguínea aceleró su marcha y mis pulmones volvieron a activar la sobrecarga, consumiendo el tenso aire que permeaba el ambiente. Podía escuchar fácilmente el corazón de mi compañera agitarse tanto como su respiración, signos de que compartíamos la misma incertidumbre debido a la falta de luz e información sobre donde estábamos. Instintivamente nos acercamos hasta sentir nuestros cuerpos, esperando a que ese temible ruido volviera a aparecer. Cuando sucedió por segunda vez, tensamos nuestros músculos y nos preparamos para cualquier cosa. Un batallón, un reducido grupo de luchadores experimentados, lo que fuera.

– "¿No escondiste algún arma?" – Pregunté a mi aliada.

– "Sólo contamos con nuestras extremidades y nuestra inteligencia, araña."

– "Carajo…" – Reí nerviosamente. – "Me arrepiento de ser una idiota…"

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Cuatro blanquecinos tubos luminosos rellenos de argón destellaron en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, protegidos por una gruesa placa de plástico resistente que no impedía que la luz alumbrara lo suficiente para notar en la clase de lugar en el que estábamos. Un espacio completamente vacío, con paredes color morado y cubiertas por protuberancias que le daban apariencia de espinas. No eran lo suficientemente puntiagudas para causar daños o cortarnos, pero por la inclinación, me sería imposible escalar las paredes o el techo, relegándome estrictamente al suelo. Y aunque hubiera podido huir a la seguridad de las alturas del amplío aposento, sería completamente inútil para escapar del verdadero terror que nos esperaba en el centro de la desierta recámara.

Alzándose poco más de dos metros y con un cuerpo tan grande y forzudo como el de un Titán durante la guerra contra los dioses Olímpicos, un verdadero gigante reveló ser nuestro oponente. Vestía una especie de uniforme protector que lo hacía lucir más poderoso, sin contar la tétrica máscara anti-gas cubriendo todo indicio humano de su rostro por completo, sumado a esos enormemente terribles e intimidantes bastones eléctricos en sus manos que le otorgaban una apariencia salida de la más escalofriante pesadilla. Lo peor eran los intensos sonidos que el sujeto emitía, con su honda respiración, como el ulular del viento en un extenso cañón… O un demonio del inframundo. La empusa y yo nos paralizamos por varios segundos, preguntándonos si Smith aún deseaba probar nuestra resistencia o simplemente ambicionara matarnos despiadadamente. Y cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, ninguna sería suficiente para justificar tan brutal método.

– " _¡Molon labe!_ "

Exclamando la famosa frase que, según Plutarco, el rey espartano Leónidas I proclamara a los invasores persas durante la legendaria batalla de las Termópilas para desafiar al enemigo a que tratara de tomar sus armas, mi amiga griega hizo honor a su helénica sangre guerrera lanzándose a la batalla, blandiendo sus afiladas garras raptoras y dos puños en posición para castigar al oponente. De un vigoroso salto, ella logró hacer contacto con el adversario e impactar su pecho con las cuatro extremidades, pero este no se inmuto por el ataque y simplemente le propinó una sonora descarga eléctrica con sus bastones, haciéndola retroceder al instante. Habrá tocado únicamente su chaleco antibalas, pero los voltios lograron traspasar tal barrera y afectar a la pelinegra. Yo no me quedé atrás y me arrojé a derribarlo, apuntando mi puño a su máscara; Sin embargo, fui abatida por suficiente electricidad para hacer arquear mi torso humanoide y alejarme de él.

– " _¡Ficke dich!_ "

Injurié contra él en mi lengua nativa y volví a la carga, apuntando a su estómgao para derribarle, fallando gracias al largo alcance y resistencia de sus varas. El tipo era rápido para reaccionar, obviamente entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no nos ofrecía muchas oportunidades, a pesar de enfrentarse a dos poderosas liminales cuya especialidad era la lucha cercana. Como si aquello fuera poco, las luces prontamente se ausentaron y el lugar quedó completamente a oscuras. Desorientadas, nuestros gritos al recibir tan violentas descargas eran la única prueba de que seguíamos vivas en las penumbras. Y, si no era energía paralizante, eran contundentes puñetazos, aumentados en severidad y dolor gracias a nuestras heridas previas. Mis hematomas aún estaban a mitad del camino a curarse y ahora regresarían con el doble de sufrimiento gracias a nuestro acérrimo oponente. Sentí algo detrás de mi abdomen y sin dilación usé mis piernas traseras unidas para asestar una mortal patada a mi atacante.

– "¡Ay! ¡Hijo de perra!" – Vociferó una voz femenina.

– "¡Dyne!" – Realicé de quien se trataba. – "¡¿Qué haces detrás de mí!?"

– "¡Que haces tú detrás de mí, araña imbéci-GAH!"

– "¡Dyn-ARGH!"

Totalmente ciegas y sin capacidad de prever la dirección del contrincante, éramos blanco fácil para la agresión de nuestro adiestrado retador. Esa máscara debía poseer visión nocturna para ser tan hábil en la negrura completa. O quizás era algún liminal nocturno, cualquier cosa era posible. Otra descarga en mi vulnerable espalda me hizo desear que pudiéramos enfrentarnos a Tio nuevamente, al menos ella nos ofreció oportunidad de huir. La iluminación regresó y el repentino acto me hizo cerrar los seis ojos de inmediato, cuando un fuerte brazo me tomó de la garganta y me alzó raudamente. Apenas abrí mis globos oculares, un soberbio puño me envió al suelo nuevamente. La mediterránea quiso usar esa oportunidad para un ataque sorpresa por atrás, pero ni la fuerza de sus espolones fue suficiente para distraerlo, rebotando después de producir un sonido seco en el durísimo material reforzado del casco. Una tremenda patada en su costado hizo que mi camarada de verde quitina se alejara y el enemigo se encaminara a mi dirección.

Me levanté tan pronto como pude y evité que su enorme bota me triturara la caja torácica, sólo para tragarme otro choque eléctrico en la espalda. Ahí fue el momento que la griega usó un ataque doble en el costado del gigantesco adversario, haciéndole emitir un quejido enmascarado. Este reaccionó y trató de impactar la cabeza de la helénica con su garrote, siendo la nativa de Mitilene lo bastante inteligente para deslizarse debajo del retador y con su calzado reforzado, asestar un destructor asalto a su entrepierna. Tan audaz (y dolorosa) técnica rindió frutos, provocando un hondo sonido de dolor al rival, pero no fue tan efectivo como esperábamos. Quizás tan delicada estuviera protegida para evitar tales tácticas o el tipo fuera más férreo con sus joyas familiares para soportar tal castigo, pero este pudo patear de nuevo a la lesbia con la parte trasera de su bota e impactar el hombro de la mantis. Yo quise golpear otra vez su máscara, pero el constante movimiento de su mano derecha agitando su arma eléctrica me impedía acercarme.

La luz se fue de nuevo y Nikos exclamó un grito en la oscuridad. Intenté arremeter contra el hombre y sólo encontré vacío en la última dirección en que lo vi. Sea lo que sea, es muy ágil. No pude admirar tanta celeridad física porque la corriente me recorrió el cuerpo y un puñetazo desarmador en la mejilla derecha me sacó de balance. Mientras caía al suelo, las lámparas comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse intermitentemente, ofreciendo escasas centésimas de segundo para observar con horror como la desafortunada Dyne trataba de contrarrestar el continuo embate del adversario y sus lacerantes cachiporras. Como una película corriendo a escasos fotogramas, miré incapaz de hacer algo por mi amiga que se mantenía bajo el constante asedio de la electricidad cada vez que la claridad inundaba mis retinas bermellón. Con un impacto final al centro del pecho de la pelinegra, la punta de un bastón se clavó sádicamente en ella y después de más de un segundo de emitir un ahogado quejido y sacudirse violentamente, la empusa pasó a un estado de absoluta inmovilidad. Con las extremidades extendidas y sus apagados ojos viendo en mi dirección, la mediterránea inconsciente yacía igual que una muerta en el suelo. El sujeto se levantó lentamente y me miró fijamente detrás de su oscuro visor.

Yo estaba sola.

El miedo trató de apoderarse de mí, mis ocho piernas desencadenaron una ligera vibración que se convirtió en temblequeo extendido a mi cuerpo y el sudor, frío como el hielo, se escapó de mis glándulas sudoríparas, cubriendo mi figura humana y empapando mi uniforme. El contrincante era descomunalmente ágil, adiestrado y brutalmente resistente. Activando al máximo sus armas de energía eléctrica, caminó lentamente hacia mí. Esa fue mi llamada para tratar de huir de ahí, escapar como fuera y evitar acabar letárgica en el piso. No contaba con armas u otro artilugio para auxiliarme, no tendría ayuda externa ni espacio en donde refugiarme. Mis afiladas garras eran inútiles contra su armadura y mi fuerza no era suficiente para someterlo. Miré nuevamente a mi compañera, inerte, con la vista hacia la nada y sus ojos esmeraldas luciendo vacíos y exánimes. Ese marchito estado parecía el destino que mi enemigo me tenía reservado. Todo intento por defenderme sería caer en la inopia. Con tan lúgubre futuro, sólo pude hacer lo que una torpe aldeana que escapó de su nación podría hacer.

Luché.

Enfrentándome a la derrota segura e ignorando las pruebas empíricas que declaraban nulas probabilidades de victoria, asumí posición de combate y comencé a rezar en voz alta a nuestra deidad principal a manera de mantra alentadora.

– "Divina Arachne, madre de mi madre y creadora de mi vida…" – Recité, doblando mi cuello. – "Te suplico escuches a esta pecadora y atiendas mis plegarias en esta enorme encrucijada…"

Con audacia, el soldado arremetió contra mi costado con su bastón, pero mi velocidad de _Sparassidae_ fue suficiente para evitar la punta por escasos milímetros y tomé la oportunidad para impactar su cabeza. No tuvo mucho efecto.

– "Eres mi esperanza, mi refugio… ¡Gah!" – Absorbí un golpe seco en mi estómago. – "Mi inexpugnable ciudadela al igual que mi imparable conquistadora y mi laureada libertadora… ¡Agh!"

Me arrojó al piso tan fuerte que casi pierdo el conocimiento, pero me mantuve firme y traté de envolverlo de un salto. Logré hacerlo, pero sus dos macanas me provocaron soltarme de inmediato. No me rendí y lo encaré nuevamente.

– "Bendíceme con tu beatífica gracia y tu infinita fuerza para resistir el implacable asedio de mis enemigos…" – Bloqueé su brazo con el mío y le devolví el golpe en su pecho, con poco efecto. – "Y cuando el adversario se muestre inclemente, fortalece mi espíritu con el tuyo para evitar mi fracaso…"

Como un ariete de ocho patas, me lancé hacia el hombre con vehemencia y sostuve sus brazos para evitarle usar sus bastones de choque. Mis pedipalpos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para detener sus piernas y sus botas me hicieron desistir. Retrocedí y me quejé cuando el cátodo me laceró el brazo izquierdo. El dolor era monstruoso por el exceso de voltaje, pero la adrenalina de mi cuerpo me permitía resistirlo. Estábamos demasiado cerca de Dyne y se corría el riesgo que ella resultara lastimada en su indefensa condición. Sin pensarlo, corrí a cubrir su cuerpo con el mío.

– "Maravillosa señora mía, no me conviertas en una cruel espada que destruya quienes deseen oponérseme…" – Imploré aguantando sus patadas en mi espalda y abdomen. – "Sino en un escudo protector que defienda a los que amo de las viles artimañas de mis oponentes y dame tu energía para soportarlo. Que el fuego de mi corazón arda con más fuerza que las llamas del contrincante."

Logré arrastrarme con el cuerpo de mi amiga y colocarla en un lugar alejado. Volví a la carga y con brío, mis pedipalpos atizaron sus piernas y lo hicieron doblar. Fue mi turno de que él conociera la fuerza de mi puño en su estómago, esta vez obteniendo mejor resultado. No continué porque sus armas regresaron a mecerse demasiado cerca. Mi moral regresaba lentamente.

– "Tu palabra me da esperanza y refuerza mi fe en tu completa bondad… ¡Dah!" – Grité al sentir otra descarga en mi brazo. – "Pero son tus celestiales actos los que mantienen mi indeleble lealtad hacia tu paradisiaca persona. Te alabo y ovaciono, grandiosa creadora."

Escapando de un segundo asalto eléctrico, sostuve el brazo ofensor y apliqué un fuerte golpe desarmador debajo de este. Me mantenía en constante movimiento, rodeándolo y haciéndolo girar para estar frente a mí. En ese tiempo, yo proseguía asestando puñetazos con manos, piernas y pedipalpos, sin dejar de recibir uno que otro ataque de su parte. En una oportunidad dorada, mis garras perforaron el plástico de su visor y le forzaron a deshacerse del casco, revelando una apariencia muy similar al tipo que nos recibió en el piso anterior. Aquella similitud no me importó porque ahora la balanza se nivelaba.

– "No soy digna de tu indulgencia, no merezco tu magnánimo perdón…" – Caí al suelo por una severa trompada sorpresiva en mi frente y me incorporé mareada. – "No soy meritoria de tu amnistía ni de tus reconfortantes generosidades. Y acepto mi sufrimiento como parte de tus catárticos designios, porque tú obras de maneras misteriosas que mi mortal ser no logra comprender aún."

Me levantó del cuello y asaltó sin tregua a mi estómago. Quise luchar de vuelta, pero su agarre era demasiado poderoso. A pesar de la falta de aire y el punzante tormento, mi efusivo soliloquio no cedió en su impulsiva declamación.

– "No permitas, oh, diosa mía, que sea humillada por mis pérfidos detractores… ¡Ghh!... Que sus sucias maquinaciones no logren alcanzar mi ser… ¡Agh!.. O pisoteen con virulenta rabia mi honor…" – Solté lágrimas del dolor. – "Y recompensa a las personas que me ofrecieron su mano cuando las necesité… ¡Ack!... Y me continúan apoyando a pesar de mis errores… ¡Ngh!... Porque de ellas será la dicha de tu eterno amor…"

Besé el piso al ser aventada a este. Mi visión se tornó difusa y los acúfenos en mi oído me hicieron sentir como si una poderosa pieza de artillería hubiera explotado cerca. El cuerpo estaba tan magullado que únicamente respirar era suficiente para que mi sistema nervioso se sobrecargara al unísono. Los brazos tiemblaban, la cabeza me palpitaba y el sabor a hemoglobina se había filtrado a mi boca. Escupí con poca energía y la saliva ensangrentada cayó con languidez de mi boca al suelo. Las luces se extinguieron y me encontré en el aire, tomada de los hombros, inerme y endeble.

Esa fue mi oportunidad.

Usando mis últimas fuerzas y con el peligro de la visión nocturna neutralizada, mis patas traseras se apoyaron firmemente y me impulsaron a pinchar con las delanteras los costados de mi retador, haciéndole aflojar su agarre. Con mis manos, me aferré a sus brazos y en un arranque de coraje, impacté mi cabeza con la del oponente en la completa oscuridad, confirmando mi acierto con mi liberación y un sonoro grito expedido de su boca. La claridad regresó y también mi denuedo. Como los soviéticos en Kursk, ahora sería el adversario quien retrocedería ante mi constante ataque. Sin dilación ni refrenarme, mis puños desencadenaron una dolorosa presión a la sesera del sujeto, ahora sin fuerza alguna para defenderse de la furiosa araña que se encargaba de grabar sus quitinosos nudillos en su rostro y no paraba de recitar sus impetuosas oraciones.

– "Pero, ¡Oh, Diosa mía! No calles a los herejes que osen blasfemar tu inmaculado nombre con sus lenguas llenas de calumnias y sus dientes repletos de ponzoña…" – El hombre logró asestarme una descarga en mi costado izquierdo, el cual resistí. – "Déjales seguir imprecando contra tu impoluto prestigio, que sus bocas traten de esparcir falacias tóxicas y sus inmorales mentes conjeturen repulsivas intenciones…"

Con otra solemne trompada a la boca del retador, logré que sus manos perdieran fuerza y soltaran aquellos bastones eléctricos. Sin peligro por parte de tan fastidiosas armas, mi motivación para aplacar al adversario se hizo más grande así como la vehemencia en mis palabras y mi intensa irrupción a su zona cefálica.

– "Porque serán sus artimañas las que los traicionen y se infectarán la sangre con sus propias dagas envenenadas, así como ellos intentaron contagiar al mundo con sus execrables engaños…" – Golpeé su barbilla, enviándolo al suelo. – "Y cuando los traidores sean alcanzados por tu fuego purificador, el resplandor de la verdad les abrirá esos ofuscados ojos que únicamente vieron odio ante tu perfecta existencia y jamás apreciaron tu venerable excelencia…"

Lo apresé con mi cuerpo y mis puños no cesaban en asediar su cara, tiñéndola de los mismos hematomas que la de mi amiga y la mía ostentaban. Mis guantes amortiguaban el impacto, pero mi vesánica energía los convertían en letales martillos de guerra. Completamente derrotado, sus cachiporras, que anteriormente me castigaron sin cuartel, yacían a su lado sin ser usadas. Tomé los aparatos y oprimí el rojo botón, sintiendo un ligero zumbido al activarlos, indicando que estaban listos para devolverle el chocante favor a mi contrincante.

– "Y cuando mis enemigos caigan ante tu superioridad, me impondré sobre ellos como una majestuosa e inamovible montaña, demostrando nuestra eterna supremacía y grandiosidad…" – Alcé ambas armas en el aire, apuntando amenazadoramente al hombre cansado en el suelo. – "Y con sus energías vaciadas, sus voluntades quebradas y sus mentiras expuestas, terminarán indefensos ante mi iracundo juicio. Entonces, alzaré mi mano, lista para declarar su implacable sentencia…"

Clavé los bastones con fuerza, logrando que se quebraran... En el suelo, lejos del sujeto derrotado a mi merced.

– "Y les perdonaré sus ofensas…" – Volví a alzarme. – "Porque no soy una cruel juez ni un desalmado verdugo. No soy una espada, soy un escudo. Gran Diosa mía, no permitas que mi victoria se transforme en arrogancia ni mi orgullo en soberbia. Aléjame de la tentación de la venganza y evita que caiga en la senda de la oscuridad…"

Calmando mi respiración, le ofrecí la mano al vencido. Él, vapuleado y lleno de moretones pero aún consciente, se mantuvo incrédulo ante mi repentino cese de hostilidades, posiblemente pensando que era una treta para neutralizarlo definitivamente. Pero no lo hice, porque no soy una traidora. Aceptando que mis acciones eran genuinas, tomó mis dedos y lo ayudé a incorporarse.

– "Y guía a todos aquellos que han perdido el rumbo de nuevo a tu iluminado camino, porque tu magnanimidad es imperecedera, así como tu compasión…" – Lo miré fijamente. – "Los justos unen a las personas, los monstruos las separan."

Miré fijamente al soldado con mis seis ojos escarlata, sin parpadear. Y con nuestras manos aún unidas, agité la mía, devolviendo este el gesto, sellando implícitamente su rendición pacífica y posterior alianza para ayudar a la empusa desmayada. Le sonreí, y el también; Estábamos en paz. Golpeé el centro de mi pecho.

– "Gloria eterna a Arachne."

Así, afirmando silenciosamente con nuestras cabezas, nos dirigimos a levantar a la mantis. El hombre le alzó el torso y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras yo me ocupaba en darle ligeras palmadas a su mejilla. Paulatinamente, el conocimiento regresó a la griega y la tomé en mis manos, llamando su nombre. Emitiendo unos ligeros quejidos por el dolor y parpadeando repetidamente, la helénica finalmente volvió en sí, siendo recibida por mi sonrisa y mi aliviado suspirar. La tomé en mis manos y ella se sorprendió un poco al verme tan cerca de ella, pero también ofreció una ligera mueca de felicidad al reconocer que estaba a salvo. Sin moverme mucho, abrí el pequeño kit médico en mi cintura y saqué algo de ungüento para curar sus múltiples equimosis subcutáneas que decoraban su cara y seguramente el resto de su cuerpo. Reaccionó de manera adversa al ver a su atacante, pero le calmé, explicando que el ya había dictado su capitulación.

– "¿Te sientes bien, princesa durmiente?" – Le pregunté a la mediterránea, esparciendo pomada en su moradas mejillas. – "¿Qué dice el viejo Morfeo de tu prematuro viaje a sus aposentos?"

– "Que dejes de visitar su reino cuando estás despierta, araña idealista." – Replicó sardónicamente. – "¡Ay! ¡Oye, no seas tan brusca, rubia torpe!"

– "Pues deja de moverte, tonta. ¿Aún puedes seguir luchando?"

– "Lo suficiente para dejarte aún más fea de lo que ya eres." – Fingió disgusto. – "Ugh, deberías darte un baño apenas salgamos de aquí. Tu hedor a lesbiana me está mareando de nuevo."

– "Ay, sí que eres una aduladora de primera." – Apreté uno de sus hematomas. – "Deberías volverte diplomática."

– "¡Auch! ¡Hija de tu araña madre, eso duele!" – Hizo a un lado mi mano. – "¡No eres más estúpida sólo porque no eres más grande!"

– "Dyne, si sigues diciéndome cosas tan bonitas…" – Coloqué mi índice en su nariz. – "Me voy a enamorar de ti."

– "¡Y-ya deja de decir idioteces!" – Se sonrojó y trató de liberarse. – "¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora!"

– "Vale, vale." – Le obedecí, riendo. Le di mi cantimplora, ya que la suya estaba vacía. – "Lucías tan vulnerable que no pude resistirme. Es broma, ¿sí?"

– "¡No es momento para juegos, cabeza hueca!" – Se sacudió con las manos y bebió del recipiente. Me lo regresó. – "¡¿Y por qué este tipo sigue aquí?!"

– "Se rindió, no lo olvides." – Acoté, arreglando mi uniforme. – "No habla mucho pero creo que con su derrota finalmente logramos superar esta prueba. Ahora, me gustaría saber en dónde está ese sujeto con nuestro equipo."

Como si me hubieran leído la mente, una puerta, muy bien oculta al ser del mismo color que las paredes, se abrió de repente y el mismo soldado que nos recibió en la sala anterior apareció nuevamente. No cargaba nada consigo y sin decir una sola palabra, nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Alzó su mano para despedirse de su aliado sin mirarlo y abandonamos la solitaria habitación. A pesar de todas las demencias que habíamos pasado, aún nos sentíamos confundidas por tan inusuales métodos de instrucción. Traté de no pensar mucho en ello, lo importante era que esta fase estaba completa y podríamos ir a la última etapa. Con suerte, saldríamos de aquí invictas. Como el nombre de la ciudad indica, aún hay esperanza. Llegamos a una antesala, que imaginé llevaba a la salida. No había nada, excepto por que las paredes eran completamente negras y no había otra decoración que no fuera la escasa iluminación provista por el enorme tragaluz en el techo, cubierto por vidrio opaco, dándole al lugar un aspecto más lúgubre del que ya poseía.

– "Las felicito por haber llegado hasta la meta, señoritas." – Habló el militar, dándose la vuelta con sus manos en la espalda. – "Se alegrarán al saber que su objetivo, el rehén, se encuentra perfectamente a salvo en la azotea. No hallarán más enemigos ahí, así que sólo deben ir y liberarlo para dar por terminado este episodio. Simple."

– "Uhm… Gracias." – Hice una leve reverencia. – "¿Al menos podemos saber tu nombre?"

– "¿Realmente importa? Únicamente soy un actor temporal en su vida y mi actuación ha terminado. El telón debe caer sobre mi persona y es momento de despedirme." – Respondió, indiferente y arreglando sus gafas. – "Mi identidad es irrelevante puesto que mi función ha concluido."

– "Suena como tú, reina sociópata." – Le susurré a la pelinegra. – "¿Segura que no te gusta?"

– "Vete al diablo, Jaëgersturm." – Retrucó ella y dio un paso adelante. – "Tú, como te llames, ¿Dónde están nuestras armas?"

– "Junto al rehén, perfectamente conservadas al igual que el resto de sus herramientas, señorita empusa." – Replicó el aludido y señaló a su derecha. – "Si fueran tan amables de tomar esta puerta, hallarán el despejado camino a su destino. Buena suerte."

– " _Danke._ " – Hice un tenue saludo marcial. – "Vamos, Princesa Espartana, que el tiempo apremia."

– "Deja de llamarme así, Jaëgersturm."

– "¿Prefieres subir la escala jerárquica entonces? ¿Qué tal Reina? ¿Emperatriz? ¿Presidenta electa?"

– "Eres una imbécil."

– "¿Sabes? Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberte despertado. Eres más agradable cuando no abres la boca."

– "Sigue moviendo la tuya y serás tú la que no…" – Abrió la puerta indicada. – "Despierte…"

Frente a nosotras no había salida alguna, únicamente cuatro espejos triangulares que juntos formaban un rombo. Dyne se reflejaba en uno y yo en otro. Desconozco que clase burdo simbolismo trataran de decirnos, pero el ruido de una pistola siendo empuñada nos hizo voltear y darnos cuenta que el sujeto de anteojos ahora cargaba la P30L de Zoe en sus manos, y la tenía apuntada a nosotras.

– "Pobres de aquellos que confíen ciegamente en el demonio, puesto que la duda es la madre de todas las precauciones y nunca debe ser olvidada, especialmente al adentrarse en su Reino." – Declaró el hombre con una sonrisa casi malévola. – "Pero más desdichados serán quienes aún no comprendan que el peor enemigo, son ellos mismos."

– "¿De qué carajo hablas, traidor?" – Gruñó Nikos.

– "¿Traidor? La única culpable aquí han sido ustedes, queridas." – Respondió burlonamente.

– "Nunca mencionaste que nos atacarías." – Injerí yo.

– "Y tampoco dije lo contrario. ¿Esperaban que alguien no se les opusiera dentro de este maldito edificio? Soy un contrincante, como todos aquí."

– "¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?" – Interrogó la nativa de Mitilene.

– "Porque estaba desarmado, Princesa." – Contestó mordazmente. – "Bueno, al menos hasta que ustedes amablemente me otorgaron las suyas. Y en verdad les agradezco tanta generosidad. Ahora puedo realizar correctamente mi trabajo, que es detenerlas. ¿Alguna última palabra, señoritas?"

– "¿Deseas ver fracasar a unas futuras defensoras de la ley?" – Fue mi turno de hablar.

– "No es nada personal, amiga, sólo sigo órdenes." – Encogió sus hombros y amartilló el arma. – "Y, sinceramente, estamos demasiado alejados del suelo como para que las leyes terrenales nos importen. ¿No es irónico? Tan cerca de Dios y tan lejos de la justicia."

– "¡La justicia llueve del cielo!" – Exclamó alguien de repente.

 _¡Crash!_ Algo atravesó el vidrio del techo a velocidad supersónica y con la fuerza del meteorito que sacudió al mundo al final del Cretácico, este aplastó despiadadamente a nuestro sorpresivo atacante sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Antes que el canalla pudiera moverse al besar el piso, una afilada garra le apresó el cuello y lo inmovilizó con una salvaje descarga eléctrica, provocando un fuerte grito de malestar al miserable y callándolo abruptamente. El agresor inesperado extendió sus extensas y coloridas alas de manera dramática, con el brillo del sol iluminando su curvilínea figura desde atrás y brindándole una apariencia heroica, aunada a su orgulloso porte natural de cazadora.

– "Y entonces…" – Dijo Cetania. – "¿Soy genial o no?"

– "Llegas tarde, arpía." – Afirmó la sargento. – "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

– "Oh, nada importante. Solamente recuperándome de las heridas que me impedían volar, su Majestad." – Torció la boca. – "Y de nada, deténgase con los excesivos agradecimientos."

– " _Danke schön, Süsse. Ich liebe dich._ " – Abracé a la rapaz y le di un beso rápido en sus labios. – "Ignora a la Princesa, su sangre azul no le lleva suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro."

– "Ah, finalmente alguien que reconoce mi invaluable contribución al equipo." – Me regaló otro ósculo. – "¿Estás bien, flaca? Digo, ignorando los moretones y lo mal que luces. No, espera, de por sí ya eras fea."

– "Oh, no arruines el momento, tonta." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. – "¿Te sientes mejor del hombro?"

– "Aún duele un poquito, pero nada que me evite alzar vuelo. Descuida, tu hermosa halconcita es un auténtico caza de combate y está más que lista para bombardear al enemigo."

– "¿Dónde está Tio?" – Cuestionó la empusa, aprovechando para patear al tipo inconsciente y entregarme la pistola. Le agradecí. – "¿Viste a alguien más?"

– "La dejé en el mismo lugar donde descansamos, justo ahora. Charlamos un poco y una vez que me repuse, me elevé hasta sobrevolar el techo. No había nadie ahí, así que supuse que todos estaban ocupados luchando contra ustedes, vaqueras. Apenas llegué y las encuentro a punta de pistola." – Explicó. – "¿Y ustedes que cuentan? ¿Se divirtieron en su cita romántica?"

– "No fastidies, emplumada. Aún tenemos un trabajo que hacer, vamos."

– "Ya extrañaba tu agradable compañía, Princesa." – Volteó los ojos la castaña.

– "¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?"

– "No."

– "Te queda perfectamente, Dyne." – Opiné. – "Es mejor que Grillo Gruñón. O Hija de Puta. O Sociópata Virgi-¡AY!"

La aludida me pateó el estómago y salió de ahí refunfuñando. Qué bueno que mi parte humanoide sólo contiene un alargado esófago y mi verdadero aparato digestivo se encuentra en mi abdomen arácnido, de lo contrario, hubiera devuelto mi desayuno entero. Mi pancita se infla cuando como porque ahí se guarda el alimento antes de ser digerido por completo. Maravillas de la creación.

– "¿Cómo soportaste estar encerrada con ella por tanto tiempo, flaca?" – Me susurró la falconiforme.

– "¿Sabes que es lo peor? La invité a la fiesta de Mio." – Contesté. – "No te molesta, ¿verdad?"

– "No hay problema. ¿Y ella aceptó?"

– "Lo sé, tampoco lo esperaba. Pero, debajo de toda esa antipatía quitinosa, hay una buena chica. Además, es nuestra amiga."

– "Y muy amistosa." – Se rió. – "Pero en fin, ¿Lista para la prueba final, Aria?"

– "Después de lo que pasamos, podría conquistar el mundo yo sola."

– "¿Quieres ayuda de la fuerza aérea americana para llevar a cabo tan ambicioso plan, general Jaëgersturm?"

– "Por supuesto, mi querida secuaz." – La rodeé con mi brazo y caminamos juntas. – "Ahora vayamos por su Majestad, que debe sentirse muy solita."

Dejando a la traicionera persona cocinándose directamente bajo los rayos del sol que el tragaluz roto dejaba pasar, las dos subimos las cortas escaleras hacia afuera y cerramos la puerta. Ahí nos encontramos con la griega, apoyada contra la pared del cubículo que cubría la salida a la azotea.

– "¿Estás bien, Dyne?" – Interrogó mi amiga voladora. – "¿Qué pasa?"

– "Nada, sólo… Pensando en lo lejos que hemos llegado." – Replicó con seriedad, viendo al cielo. – "Yo… Bueno… Les agradezco por haberme acompañado en esta travesía."

– "Nosotras también te agradecemos el mantenerte a nuestro lado, compañera." – Le reafirmé sosteniendo su hombro. – "Sólo un poco más y seremos un equipo oficial. Y no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti."

– "Estoy de acuerdo." – Se unió la rapaz. – "Gracias por ser nuestra amiga."

– "De nada." – Nos miró, sonriendo con inusual sinceridad. – "Y por cierto, Cetania..."

– "¿Sí?"

– "Jaëgersturm me invitó a una celebración que se llevaría a cabo en la morada de tu hospedadora, y…" – Rascó detrás de su cuello nerviosamente. – "Bueno, yo acepté, pero quería saber si tú…"

– "Por supuesto que estás invitada, Dyne." – Aseguró la castaña. – "Será un placer contar con tu presencia."

– " _Efharistó polí._ " – Reverenció. – "Busquemos entonces a ese rehén, chicas. Quiero acabar con esto."

Con la orden dada, buscamos a nuestra persona objetivo. Si bien no había nadie alrededor, la amplía terraza ofrecía suficiente espacio para esconder alguna sorpresa. No nos confiamos y anduvimos con cuidado, con la falconiforme decidiendo no volar para ahorrar algo de energía. Oímos a alguien quejándose ahogadamente, como si estuviera amordazado. Esa fue nuestra indicación para ir a la extrema derecha, justo detrás de una pequeña cabina de mantenimiento donde se resguardaban las conexiones eléctricas del edificio. Ahí hallamos nuestras armas, perfectamente ordenadas y a su lado, como esperábamos, la supuesta víctima, amarrada y con un saco cubriendo la cara. Por la ropa y el color de piel, supimos que no era esa molesta gnómida.

– "¿Cuánto a que es la doctora Redguard?" – Insinué yo.

– "Es Redguard." – Se unió la castaña. – "¿Quién está igual de negra que ella?"

– "Sí, sí, son unas detectives impresionantes." – Dijo la helénica, volviendo a su actitud habitual. – "¿Y de que sirve hacer una apuesta si todas sabemos el resultado? Como sea, sin duda que es Saadia."

Nikos retiró la cubierta del rostro de la pobre persona y, contra todas las probabilidades, descubrimos que nuestra apuesta hubiera fallado de haber sido en serio.

– "¡¿Doppel?!" – Exclamamos las tres al unísono, estupefactas.

– "Sorpresa." – Respondió la cambiaformas, casi indiferente y retornando a su forma habitual. – "Creí que habían huido de tanto que las esperé. ¿Saben lo jodidamente aburrido que estar horas en este pedacito de concreto, fingiendo estar atrapada y sin nada que hacer? De no ser una Abismal, hubiera muerto del hastío y el calor."

– "¿Qué haces aquí, en primer lugar?" – Preguntó la mediterránea.

– "Me dieron órdenes de ser quien informara de su progreso en la segunda fase y me otorgaron el honor de ocupar este fantástico puesto, Princesa." – Contestó la peliblanca sin ocultar su fastidio. – "Quise unirme a la acción y usar un método personal para entrenarlas, pero Kuroko me lo impidió. Al menos esos moretones demuestran que mi espera no fue en vano. Admito que superaron mis expectativas, tomates. Ahora puedo salir de este maldito hervidero."

Tomando una radio que tenía guardada junto a ella, la integrante de MON alertó a sus superiores que habíamos triunfado y que era momento de recogernos. Le indicaron que esperara algunos minutos en los que el Blackhawk reabastecía combustible y volaba hasta nuestra posición, así que esperamos a la intemperie. El espacio donde Doppel se había resguardado era claustrofóbicamente pequeño y apenas había lugar para ella y nuestro equipo. Por qué diablos se quedó ahí todo el tiempo o no adoptó un tamaño más adecuado, no tengo idea, pero al menos demostró que está empeñada en cumplir con sus órdenes al pie de la letra, por más incómodas que sean. Eso es lealtad, y de una Abismal, ni más ni menos. Y sé de primera mano que no es fácil conseguirla, ¿Acaso Smith…?

– "¿Por qué no aprovechan para curarse en lo que esperamos?" – Sugirió la cambiaformas. – "Esos hematomas les fastidiarán en combate y mañana serán peor si no los tratan enseguida."

– "¿Eh? Oh, cierto. Buena idea, Doppel." – Le agradecí y todas tomamos nuestros botiquines personales. – "Y perdona la pregunta, ¿pero cuál era el método que planeabas usar con nosotras?"

– "Transportarlas a algún plano Abismal y probar su resistencia mental a base de los horrores indescriptibles que pululan el Eterno Vacío. Lo usual."

Y si hasta la demente de Kuroko consideró que eso era excesivo, no quiero imaginar lo terrible que pudo ser. No queriendo profundizar más en ese escalofriante tema, nos aplicamos medicamentos para apaciguar ese punzante ardor que las heridas nos dejaron. Cetania era la menor afectada y se ofreció a cuidar de las mías. Después de eso, revisamos y recargamos nuestras armas. Las nubes comenzaban a ennegrecerse, anunciando una segunda lluvia, más fuerte que la anterior, si el tamaño de los cumulonimbos era prueba suficiente. Al menos eso bloqueó el ardiente asedio hipertérmico del astro rey.

– "Ojalá se helicóptero se apure." – Mencionó Dyne. – "Este aguacero será de los buenos."

– "Descuida, Princesa." – Le contesté. – "Tus atavíos reales no serán mermados de su belleza."

– "Vete al diablo, Jaëgersturm."

– "Contigo me basta y me sobra, mantis del demonio. Además, ¿qué es un poquito de lluvia?"

Cuando el primer relámpago cayó en la antena pararrayos del edificio, seguido de un fuerte granizo, me costó un buen tiempo convencer a mis compañeras de que no me arrojaran de la azotea.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Ese extraño momento cuando deseas terminar un arco y entonces te surge otra idea que extiende la trama nuevamente. Ya parezco escritor de telenovelas. Y al menos a esos, les pagan y tienen mejor capacidad narrativa que yo.

En este episodio usé tantas referencias y alegorías a _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante Alighieri, especialmente la cántica Infierno, que cualquiera podría verlas a kilómetros de distancia en medio de la noche y con los ojos cerrados. Tengo la sutileza de un martillo de guerra en la cara, lo sé. Ojalá mi burdo intento amateur les haya parecido medianamente aceptable. Y me disculpo con el poeta florentino, que debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por lo cruelmente que mancillé su famosa obra con mis habilidades de Neandertal. Diría que tengo un lugar reservado en el Cocito mismo por mis imperdonables pecados contra el mundo literario, pero soy ateo. (O casi, le soy fiel a la Gran Sirena, nuestra Divina Salvadora)

En fin, como ya saben, los invito a dejarme sus reseñas y comentarios, que siempre me alegran el día. Y recuerden, de no hacerlo, la Poderosa Meroune los condenará por la eternidad a leer más historias mías sin parar y a cargar el pelo rosado mientras visten atuendos góticos y son continuamente atormentados (sensualmente) por (igualmente sensuales) sirenas. Sí, así de feo es el castigo; Nuestra Salvadora también puede ser infinitamente cruel. A menos que eso les guste.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Pórtense mal! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	44. No es fácil perder

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! ¡Porque nadie lo pidió, Tarmo Flake regresa una vez más!

Sin fijarme, convertí este arco en el más largo de todos. Quizás debido a mi amor por la acción, tal vez porque realmente disfruté creando a tantos nuevos personajes y expandiendo los ya existentes para enriquecer un ya muy floreciente universo, o simplemente no puedo dejar de escribir cualquier sinsentido que se me venga a la cabeza. En cualquier caso, significa que aún queda material de sobra para rato. Y que también debería callarme y empezar de una vez. ¡Disfruten!

Mientras tanto, yo voy a mi bunker reforzado porque sé que querrán matarme al final… Pero hice feliz a nuestra Señora, ¡valió la pena!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena nunca pierde porque nadie compite contra ella!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 44**

* * *

 _"Un bosque crece cuidando de las semillas, no quemando sus árboles."_

 _– Erika Kriegtochter, Heiliges Sparassus Reich._

 ** _0~0~0~0~0_**

Ya es hora.

Finalmente, después de entrar al profundo infierno y salir vivas de este, nos dirigíamos a nuestro encuentro con el destino. En mi opinión, hemos sufrido lo suficiente como para poder reclamar una justa victoria, pero tal decisión no está en mis manos y, sinceramente, aún puedo probar que estoy más que capacitada para obtener este importante puesto. Sin embargo, por mucho que adore el soñar con un aclamado triunfo, debo aceptar que de la misma manera que me es posible obtener el éxito, puedo fracasar estrepitosamente con la misma facilidad. No debo hacerlo; Mi honor, mi orgullo y las esperanzas no solo mías, sino las de todos que depositaron su fe en mí, están en juego. Y ya sea lo último que haga, juro que hoy voy a condecorarme con la gloria. Por mí, por ellos, por todos…

Por Lala.

Luego de haber neutralizado la infame Torre Roja, quedar moradas tras nueve pisos de dolor absoluto y soportar una fugaz pero inoportuna lluvia con granizo a la intemperie, el inclemente clima dio paso a una pequeña tranquilidad que permitió al helicóptero de transporte poder recoger al grupo que conformaba el escuadrón MOE y a Doppel, quien actuó como la inesperada rehén a rescatar. Cuando el pájaro metálico arribó a nuestra posición, únicamente la cambiaformas era la que lucía en mejor estado (cosa ya fácil con su habilidad) que las tres casi muertas que la acompañaban. No sólo por el frío impacto de la sólida precipitación que tuvimos que soportar por varios minutos sin techo alguno, sino por las incontables equimosis en nuestro físico que eran pruebas irrefutables del tortuoso camino que hemos recorrido desde hace una semana. Afortunadamente, la doctora Redguard se encontraba en el transporte y se ofreció a tratarnos durante el viaje a la última zona.

– "¿Estás bien, Aria?" – Preguntó Saadia, revisando mi mejilla. – "Ya sé que estás más vapuleada que un boxeador profesional, pero me refiero a tu estado mental. ¿Te pasa algo?"

– "Bueno, _Ärztin_ , ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si estuviera en mi posición?"

– "Muerta." – Replicó, riendo. – "¿Estás nerviosa?"

– "Estoy aterrada hasta los túbulos de Malpighi. Este temblor no es por el frío."

– "Te entiendo perfectamente." – Colocó una bandita en mi cuello. – "Cuando faltaban días para realizar mi examen de ingreso al MIT, me hallaba tan nerviosa que hasta comer se hacía imposible sin que mi mente divagara en el posible resultado, casi siempre fatídico, gracias a mi pesimista imaginación. Y cuando por fin entré, volví a experimentarlo cuando trataba de recibir mi título. No sé cuánto dinero me ahorré en cortaúñas, pero me acostumbré al sabor de la queratina."

– "¿Qué le hacía no desmoronarse, doctora?"

– "Mi orgullo y mi ego. Era una jovencita soberbia." – Admitió. – "Pero lo más importante, era para demostrarle a las personas que te importan, el porqué su esperanza en ti vale la pena."

– "Estoy de acuerdo, Sandy." – Sonreí, viendo al bello horizonte que la altura me proveía. – "Hay que recompensar a quienes nos dieron su apoyo y fe. Y en verdad que me esforzaré por lograrlo."

– "Ese es el espíritu, Aria, nunca te rindas." – Echó un vistazo al Monte Fuji, alzándose frente a nosotras. – "Es hermoso, ¿cierto?"

– "Una excelente metáfora doble, si lo pensamos bien."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "La montaña es tan imponente como los retos a los que nos enfrentaremos, e igual de enorme como nuestra voluntad. Y al final, únicamente nuestra perseverancia será quien decida si enarbolaremos la bandera de la conquista en la cima."

– "Bonito pensamiento, cazadora." – Sonrió. – "¿Qué harás si lo logras? ¿Cómo lo celebrarás?"

– "Aún no lo sé, doc. Pero estaría tan feliz que repartiría besos a diestra y siniestra."

– "¿Puedo reservar uno?"

– "Claro." – La miré de reojo. – "Aunque solamente en la mejilla."

– "Aww…" – Torció la boca. – "Bien, pero que sea grande."

Nos reímos y dejamos que algo de la tensión en mi cuerpo se disipara. Conforme avanzábamos, el panorama de la ciudad falsa involucionaba hasta lucir como una verdadera zona post-apocalíptica, y nuestro objetivo se encontraba hasta el territorio más alejado, modelado como un sector industrial. Debíamos ingresar a la gigantesca fábrica central, la llamada Fortaleza, y proteger la supuesta 'bomba' de ser activada. Según las instrucciones anteriores de Smith, estaría intensamente custodiada y sería una auténtica odisea. Tomando en cuenta lo que ya hemos experimentado, no me imagino cómo podría superar el nivel de peligro sin recurrir a medidas completamente letales. Y conociendo a nuestra coordinadora, cualquier cosa era posible. Demonios, las probabilidades de que el mencionado explosivo sea un artefacto real eran actualmente altas.

El viaje no duró mucho y pronto llegamos al lugar. Habiéndonos abastecido con algo de munición, las tres compañeras nos preparamos para el esperado descenso. La luz de advertencia pasó a verde, anunciando que era momento. Antes de bajar por la cuerda, nos miramos por unos segundos y nos tomamos de las manos para después sonreír. Así, y afirmando con la cabeza, nos deslizamos por la soga hasta un claro en el techo de la fábrica, despidiéndonos de todo apoyo y, al menos en mi caso, rezando internamente para tranquilizar la incertidumbre que me consumía el alma. No teníamos información alguna sobre lo que hallaríamos ni alguna otra forma de planear una irrupción eficiente a excepción de los diagramas que vimos en la base, únicamente contábamos con nuestros instintos, audacia y una plegaria a Tique como soporte. Sin embargo, no estábamos solas, porque somos una unidad de compañeras, un equipo de camaradas, un grupo de auténticas amigas, una compañía de verdaderas aliadas.

Somos MOE.

– "Bueno, chicas, aquí empieza la fiesta. Según los planos que estudiamos brevemente, debería haber una toma de aire en esta dirección." – Declaró Dyne, hincándose y dibujando un mapa con su dedo y el polvo en el suelo. – "Como siempre, estamos en desventaja y seguramente han de tener todos los puntos de acceso perfectamente resguardados. Jaëgersturm, ¿alguna sugerencia?"

– "¿Me confiarás nuestro primer movimiento?" – Me extrañé por la solicitud.

– "Confiar es lo que hacemos, elegí hacerlo contigo." – Aseguró. – "Y tus planes han resultado hasta ahora, así que asumiré el riesgo. Entonces, ¿algo que aportar?"

– "Hmm…" – Cavilé por unos segundos. – "Seguramente la 'bomba' se halle en el centro, para evitar que lleguemos a ella rápidamente sin importar que ángulo tomemos. Eso significa que el camino más rápido es precisamente en medio del edificio, y que entonces es la zona más peligrosa. Necesitamos entrar por el punto menos obvio y más alejado."

– "¿Ese es tu veredicto?"

– "Igualmente podrían esperar que hiciéramos precisamente eso. Ya viste como nos sorprendieron al inicio de la Torre." – Suspiré. – "Honestamente, cualquier decisión es una moneda al aire."

– "¿Por qué no nos separamos y nos reunimos en algún punto ya adentro?" – Habló Cetania. – "Así cubrimos mayor área y evitamos que nos embosquen al mismo tiempo."

– "Si atrapan a una, todo se acaba." – Reiteró Nikos. – "Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu idea, rapaz. Actuar en conjunto, incluso separadas, es parte del entrenamiento. Nos coordinaremos por radio, así que mantengan el canal siempre abierto. Traten de comunicar todo evento y de ser lo más discretas posibles."

– "Y después de todo, ¿Por dónde entraremos?" – Cuestioné, agregando el supresor a mi pistola. La Ameli no cuenta con ninguno, aunque tampoco es que hiciera mucha diferencia.

– "Tú irás por este camino de aquí, donde los desechos industriales serían drenados." – Me indicó un lugar a la izquierda, alejado de nuestra posición actual, dibujando un tubo. – "Yo tomaré la posición superior por la toma de aire y Cetania podría escabullirse por una serie de ventiladores que deberían estar a la derecha de este punto."

– "Un ataque en tridente." – Musité. – "Bien, me parece excelente."

– "Concuerdo." – Asintió la castaña. – "A tu orden, Dyne"

– "Entonces, hagámoslo." – Nos miró fijamente y extendió su mano al frente. – "No podemos fallar ahora, chicas. Demos lo mejor de nosotras y pateemos traseros como las hijas de puta que somos. _Honorem et Gloriam_."

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Contestamos al unísono, colocando nuestras extremidades sobre la suya.

Con ese juramento, nos apresuramos a tomar nuestras posiciones, no sin antes propinarle un profundo beso de buena suerte a mi amada falconiforme. Y también una fuerte nalgada, ¡porque demonios, me encanta sentir mi mano rebotar en esas gloriosas posaderas! Luego de mimar a mis dedos con tan suaves almohadas de carne, escalé la fachada del inmueble hasta el sector sugerido. Me encontré con una serie de tres gigantescos tubos de desagüe, afortunadamente secos. Eso no evitó que oliera peor que la comida que Miia solía preparar al principio, y eso ya es espeluznante en sí. Asumiendo que no habían sido usados y cambiando mi respiración a mis filotráqueas abdominales, me adentré por el metálico y oscuro sendero. Conforme avanzaba, la escasa luz del exterior se hacía aún más exigua, obligándome a recurrir a mi casco de visión nocturna cuando mis seis ojos ya no pudieron captar suficientes fotones en la atmósfera. Encendí también el apuntador láser de mi P226, ya habiéndole arreglado por ahora su mira defectuosa.

Afortunadamente mi aparato ocular no impedía mi capacidad de detectar luz ultravioleta. Si bien eso no significa que veo huellas o demás cosas brillantes como la cultura popular ha perpetuado, puedo percatarme de las casi imperceptibles pruebas de cambios en el ambiente, como un objeto que contenga químicos reflejantes notables solamente en el umbral más allá del espectro visible, como el exoesqueleto de los escorpiones… O un explosivo plástico. Es por eso que me detuve cuando me topé con algo que parecía discrepar con la uniformidad del lugar, esperándome inocentemente al final del camino que se había vuelto estrecho; Una mina Claymore. Advirtiendo por radio a mi equipo de la trampa, como Manako nos advirtió en el adiestramiento, y notando que no había manera de darle un rodeo sin activarla, nuestra sargento me otorgó el permiso para neutralizarla con un buen disparo.

Alejándome precavidamente, me fié de la mira que anteriormente me defraudara en lugar del láser y apunté hacia el objeto enemigo. Jalando del gatillo, liberé una relativamente discreta bala calibre .40 Smith & Wesson y esta impactó al artilugio, garantizando que Hummel todavía mantenía su excelente puntería y desencadenando la liberación de un cúmulo de pintura, como si de una explosión se tratara, que logró manchar la salida y parte del interior del tubo. Era un tinte verde brillante (o eso asumí con la electrónica visión nocturna), diseñada para diferenciarse de la roja cromática que los proyectiles del enemigo usarían en esta fase. Tenía lógica, de esa manera se sabría que fuimos eliminadas por 'explosivos' y no balas. No nos advirtieron de tal cosa, pero era de suponer que sólo necesitábamos algo de esa glauca pintura en nuestro uniforme para ser descalificadas. Al menos no hizo ruido al encenderse y no resultó ser una real. Le informé al resto sobre los resultados.

Escalando el interior del desagüe para evitar manchar mis piernas con el tinte, logré salir de ahí y entrar al edificio principal. El ver ese distintivo color me recordó rápidamente a la pequeña Suu, que seguramente debía estar junto con la siempre alegre Papi, ya sea aprendiendo algo en sus clases caseras diarias ayudando en las tareas cotidianas o simplemente divirtiéndose con sus juegos de video. Sonreí al pensarlo, en verdad que extrañaba a todos esos peculiares inquilinos que conformaban mi disfuncional, pero increíblemente cariñosa familia anfitriona, especialmente a mi eternamente bella dullahan. Pronto yo estaría de nuevo con ellos, no sólo como su más reciente integrante, sino también como una flamante defensora de la justicia. Con el espíritu reforzado por el cálido cariño que ellos me otorgaban desde los recuerdos de mi corazón, me encaminé de nuevo a la búsqueda del adversario. Que comience la cacería.

– "Estoy adentro." – Avisó nuestra líder de grupo por radio. – "Tuve que usar mis gafas especiales. Todo está tan negro como mi cabello."

– "O tu corazón." – Retruqué, riendo.

– "O tus ojos, si no te callas, araña estúpida." – Declaró la nativa de Lesbos. – "Arpía, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?"

– "Sinceramente, prefiero las noches en el lago Saint Mary." – Comentó la aludida. – "Estos apuntadores láser brillan como sables de luz con la visión nocturna. Podrían delatarnos."

– "Concuerdo." – Apagué el mío. – "Seremos asesinas invisibles como los _Nachtjäger_ de la _Luftwaffe_ que azotaban a los cazas británicos."

– "O las Brujas de la Noche soviéticas." – Acotó la mediterránea.

– "Correcto, las _Nachthexen_." – Complementé. – "Hey, excelente mención, Princesa."

– "No eres la única que sabe de historia, cabeza hueca. Y deja de llamarme así."

– "Explosivo, mina colocada en la base del corredor de la parte norte. Como a quince metros a la derecha del tercer ventilador." – Interrumpió Cetania. – "Casi indetectable en tan lóbregas condiciones, supongo no es un señuelo. Puedo evitarla fácilmente."

– "¿Puedes marcarla?" – Cuestionó la griega.

– "No tengo con qué, pero mientras se mantengan alejadas de esta zona, no habrá que preocuparse. ¿Todas activarán simplemente pintura o serán diferentes?"

– "Esperemos no tener que averiguarlo de la manera difícil." – Opinó la helénica. – "Usa tus garras para dejar una señal o algo."

– "Haría ruido, _Sarge_ , pero dejaré una pedazo de venda de mi botiquín como advertencia." – Hizo una pausa. – "Enemigo, como a treinta metros de mi posición. No se ha percatado de mi presencia."

– "Ten cuidado, Cetania." – Le advertí. – "¿Está solo o es parte de una patrulla?"

– "No, parece estar en su rutina de guardia. Puedo eliminarlo sin problemas desde aquí."

– "Concedido, pero asegúrate de no fallar, emplumada." – Dijo la mediterránea.

– " _Yes, ma'am._ "

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en la charla. Yo me escondí y esperé a que la americana confirmara la baja el oponente. Podía lograrlo y despejar el camino, o errar y alertar al contrincante de su presencia, condenándola. Me tranquilicé al escuchar la pequeña estática de su respiración antes de hablar.

– " _Tango down._ " – Replicó la nativa de Montana. – "Aún equipado con visión nocturna, ni siquiera me vio venir."

– "Sabía que lo harías, linda." – La congratulé. – "¿Puedes ocultar el 'cadáver' para evitar revelarte?"

– "Estoy en eso, flaca. ¿Soy yo o hace demasiado frío aquí?"

– "Yo también lo siento. Creí que era un efecto de exponernos al granizo." – Mencionó la empusa. – "Por cierto, gracias por eso, araña idiota."

– "Pensé que te sentirías en tu elemento, Princesa de Hielo." – Le contesté. – "Todo despejado por aquí, pero este condenado clima me hace paralizar los dedos. Como odio el frío."

– "Es lo bueno de haber crecido en el norte del país. Me recuerda al Parque nacional de los Glaciares, aunque en lugar de truchas, ahora atrapo soldados." – Mencionó la rapaz. – "Ah, listo, este tipo ya está bien camuflado. Cooperó sin objeción. Hey, ¿Qué no trabajabas en una nevería, flaquita?"

– "Sí, pero al menos esas pingüinas mantenían la temperatura a un nivel considerable." – Respondí, con un ligero temblor de mi cuerpo. – "O Smith intenta simular un escenario ártico o desea iniciar su propia línea de helados a base de liminales."

– "¿Quién querría probar mantecados con tu desagradable sabor, alemana?" – Se burló la mantis. – "Esperen, un grupo de tropas acaba de aparecer, como a veinte o veinticinco metros. Tres hombres, se mueven con cautela, ya deben saber que estamos aquí."

– "Con ese condenado helicóptero haciendo escándalo, no me sorprendería." – Dijo la halcón.

– "El Blackhawk está diseñado para ser sigiloso, produciendo solamente veinte decibeles, a pesar de la cacofonía que escuchemos al abordarlo." – Aclaré. – "El ruido ambiental suele mayor que la máquina y provee un excelente camuflaje sonoro en las condiciones ideales, especialmente en las alturas de las que descendemos. Si saben de nosotras, es porque ya sabían que vendríamos de todas maneras."

– "Gracias por la trivia, profesora Jaëgersturm." – Rió la estadounidense. – "¿Los tienes en la mira, mantis?"

– "Estoy esperando a que estén al rango óptimo." – Replicó la mencionada. – "Ustedes sigan avanzando."

Acatando el mandato, proseguimos nuestro cauteloso recorrido por la enorme construcción. Deseaba avanzar por el techo y así evitarme el ser sorprendida por más trampas, pero había demasiados ventiladores en este, impidiéndomelo. Nikos confirmó la baja exitosa de tres contrincantes y siguió el plan de reencontrarnos. Durante el trayecto, no hallamos mucha resistencia y pudimos deshacernos de todos sin miedo a represalia de fuego. Kuroko nos advirtió que el lugar estaría infestado con seguridad, pero quizás se refería a las innumerables minas falsas que atestaban la zona. Marcamos varias y eliminamos algunas. El mayor peligro era que al hacerlo, la 'explosión' sucedía en un lugar diferente a donde el activador se hallaba, sin mencionar que el verde brillante anunciaba que alguien había estado ahí, delatándonos. Por suerte, la oscuridad probó ser una excelente aliada y logramos deshacernos de la resistencia eficientemente en relativo silencio. En un extremadamente inesperado golpe de suerte, las tres logramos reunirnos sin incidentes mayores, terminando cerca del centro, donde sospechábamos que nuestro objetivo a proteger se encontraba.

– "¿Esto está en modo fácil?" – Bromeó la falconiforme, recargando su USP. – "O somos muy buenas o ellos muy malos."

– "El edificio es demasiado grande para una guarnición tan pequeña de soldados." – Acotó la empusa. – "Neutralicé a cinco."

– "Seis." – Afirmó la rapaz, guiñando y girando su pistola con un dedo protético. – "Soy la pacificadora."

– "Tres." – Admití. – "No hay muchos por el sector del desagüe."

– "Me sorprende que no te hayan detectado, araña." – Dijo la mantis, revisando su MP5. – "Especialmente porque hueles peor que los desechos mismos. ¿Qué se siente entrar por el lugar del cual seguramente saliste?"

– "Estás de suerte, Princesa; Tengo una bala que lleva tu nombre y hoy me siento generosa." – Respondí sardónicamente. – "¿Te sorprendió alguna trampa? Luces más verde que un moco."

– "Ustedes dos serán perfectas para la rutina cómica en la fiesta de Mio." – Injirió la castaña. – "Si ya terminaron su espectáculo, dúo Tonta y Re-Tonta, busquemos esa condenada bomba. Y recen porque todo no se vaya al caño."

– "Descuida, pajarraca." – Alisté a Hummel. – "Lo peor que puede pasar es que un batallón ente-"

– "Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Abrirla. Jaëgersturm." – Conminó la griega, colocando un dedo en mi boca. – "Sólo muévete y no digas nada."

Afirmando con la cabeza de manera afásica, nos dimos a la tarea de dar con ese _McGuffin_ que, ahora que ya no había enemigo aparente, debía esperar por nosotras. Me mantuve callada porque reconozco que en ocasiones mi lengua es casi un amuleto de mala suerte. Debería acudir con algún brujo loco a que me exorcice las malas vibras uno de estos días, aunque seguramente terminaría pegándoselas al pobre chamán. Dejando a un lado los pensamientos sobre mi inexplicable serie de desafortunados eventos que permean mi corta existencia, logramos dar con una pequeña cabina cerrada, en el centro del inmueble, una aparente estación central de comunicaciones. Las ventanas eran opacas y no permitían mirar adentro, ni siquiera si usábamos las lámparas de nuestras armas para auxiliarnos en la completa oscuridad. Presintiendo lo peor, ya sean tropas o trampas, nos decantamos por arrojar una granada cegadora y una de humo a través del vidrio y esperar a alguna reacción. La sargento y yo las aventamos y tan pronto las soltamos, nos preparamos para la respuesta del oponente, que nunca llegó. Esperando tiempo suficiente, nos arriesgamos a echarle un vistazo al interior.

Con precaución y tratando de evitar una descarga de pintura explosiva, nos adentramos en la habitación, donde la nada volvió a darnos la bienvenida. Algo más relajadas, pero sin perder la cautela, revisamos el cuarto, de dimensiones similares a la recámara que comparto con mi amada Lala. Excepto que no hay librero, ni mesita de noche ni una arachne cazadora desnuda complaciendo apasionadamente a una igualmente desvestida dullahan sobre una enorme cama. Sacudiendo mi cabeza para apartar las pecaminosas ansias de sentir el calor de mi segadora Abismal, ayudé a mis compañeras en la búsqueda, pero no encontramos mucho en el lugar, salvo por unos archiveros y unos escritorios alrededor. Claro, eso sólo si ignorábamos el enorme aparato en forma de caja en medio de la estancia, con un contador digital LED rojo y un tenso cable conectado a una infame mina soviética cóncava MON-50, anunciando a todas luces ser nuestro objetivo. Tragué saliva al ver los números en la pantalla, marcando que sólo contábamos con tres minutos para hacer algo antes de que… Bueno, lo ignoro, pero no ha de ser bueno. ¡¿Y por qué demonios usaron una mina rusa?!

– "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – Interrogó la rapaz. – "¿Hay un botón de apagado o algo así?"

– "Sí, seguramente ha de estar junto a los que fijan la hora y la alarma." – Repliqué mordazmente, revisando la bomba. – "Carajo, dijeron que había que protegerla, no desactivarla. ¿Alguna idea, _Unteroffizierin_?"

– "Afloja el cable." – Respondió secamente. – "Sonará a solución Hollywoodense, pero incluso con los dispositivos reales, una pequeña falla en el contacto convierte en inofensivo al artilugio. Si el alambre está fuertemente estirado, la electricidad necesaria para activar el detonador se ejecuta y adiós mundo cruel. Pero, si la tensión se elimina, el fusible deja de funcionar. Simple."

– "¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Dyne?" – Pregunté, sorprendida. – "No aprendimos tanto en el entrenamiento."

– "Era zapadora en el ejército, ¿sí?" – Contestó, revisando el cable del artefacto y removiéndose las gafas. – "Luz, necesito luz."

Retiré mi casco e iluminé las manos de mi aliada mediterránea con la lámpara de mi pistola y ella se tomó tensos segundos para iniciar su labor. El reloj seguía contando hacia atrás sin detenerse y ni siquiera el imperante frío podía detener nuestro sudor escapándose de nuestra piel con la misma celeridad que deseábamos escapar antes que una descarga de pintura o algo peor nos castigara por haber fallado. Pero la nativa de Mitilene mantenía una estoica concentración, a pesar de que también se veía tan aterrorizada como nosotras. Con sumo cuidado, agarró uno de los contactos en la mina, unida al cable activador. Lentamente, giró el tornillo manual, procurando de no hacerlo bruscamente o mover el explosivo, todo mientras los segundos proseguían su rauda cuenta regresiva. Por unos momentos, el único sonido eran las aspas de los ventiladores en el techo, nuestras trémulas respiraciones, el sonoro latir de nuestros corazones y las quitinosas manos de la pelinegra, dando vueltas a las uniones de metal y plástico. Final y milagrosamente, el tornillo liberó el cobrizo cordón, sin haber desencadenado ninguna reacción adversa.

Pero el reloj no se detenía.

La sangre se me tornó fría y, aún en la completa oscuridad, pude ver a mi amiga alada tornarse casi blanca del miedo. La griega no parecía ser afectada por tan fatídica cifra numérica en la rojiza pantalla digital o el inclemente frío que entorpecía los movimientos corporales y nos ordenó serenarnos. Faltando cinco segundos para llegar a ceros y posiblemente terminar descalificadas o en pedazos chamuscados, preferí cerrar mis seis ojos y esperar a que Caronte me ofreciera recorrer el río Estigia sin problemas y con descuento incluído.

Pero entonces, nada pasó.

Me refiero a nada sorpresivamente letal o indeseado, ya que apenas los dígitos mostraran que la carrera hacia atrás había acabado, un agudo sonido fue emitido de la pequeña bocina conectada a la misteriosa carcasa y la única luz de la cabina, obsequiada por una solitaria y vieja bombilla intermitente sobre nosotras, se encendió repentinamente. Extrañadas, nos miramos confundidas, sin decir nada. ¿Se acabó? ¿Finalizamos la prueba? ¿Habíamos triunfado o perdido?

– "¿Y ahora?" – Cuestioné al grupo. – "¿Ya…? ¿Ya terminamos? ¿Por fin?"

– "Eso parece." – Habló la americana, encogiendo los hombros. – "Aún continuamos ilesas y nada más ha sucedido."

– "En ese caso…" – La helénica tomó la palabra. – "Misión cumplida, es hora de retirarnos. Me estoy congelando."

– " _Yay…_ " – La desganada falconiforme alzó un ala con la misma apatía. – " _Cetania, play of the game…_ "

– "Bueno, ¿no era esto lo que queríamos?" – Dije yo. – "¿Ganar sin problemas?"

– "Supongo que te concedo la razón ahora, Jaëgersturm." – Suspiró la nativa de Mitilene. – "Aún así, no esperaba esta clase de anticlímax."

– "Debemos haber perdido algunos tornillos en el camino si nos encontramos lamentándonos por triunfar en completa paz." – Opiné, riendo tenuemente. – "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hora de que Smith nos bese el trase-"

 _¡BANG!_

Un totalmente inesperado disparo, salido de la nada, rompió el vidrio de una ventana e impactó la bombilla, regresándonos a la absoluta oscuridad en un parpadeo. Nosotras besamos el suelo tan pronto el foco fue destruido, y después de salir del shock inicial, nos apresuramos a colocarnos las gafas de visión nocturna. Con estas activadas, las tres nos miramos, estupefactas y sin saber lo que había sucedido. No teníamos idea si aquello fue una bala o si nos confundimos y la vetusta luz explotó por sobrecalentamiento. Yo tenía instintivamente mi arma en mis manos y, temerosa, me levanté lentamente hacia una de las tres ventanas que la cabina poseía, buscando indicios de contrincantes que pudiera explicar lo ocurrido, pero la presencia de estos era nula. Los segundos pasaron y lo acontecido no volvió a repetirse. Cesando paulatinamente nuestra hiperventilación, tomamos valor para incorporarnos.

 _¡BANG!_

Nuevamente, ese espantoso incidente volvió a tomarnos desprevenidas, esta vez golpeando demasiado cerca, sólo milímetros, de las garras de la halcón, quien se había comprimido en la pared del susto, dejando una enorme mancha negra en el piso, posiblemente color roja de no ser por el verde tinte de la visión nocturna. No es que importara realmente el color que fuera, nosotras ya habíamos sido alcanzadas por dos proyectiles y nos eliminarían con cualquiera sin importar la cromática recibida. Sin tiempo para siquiera captar la lógica de la situación, un tercer proyectil le arrebató la lámpara auxiliar al subfusil de Dyne. Para cuando el cuarto y el quinto destruyeron la de Hummel y la de la USP de la arpía, supimos que tal precisión quirúrgica sólo podía pertenecer a un verdadero profesional en el arte del combate lejano.

No había duda, era Manako.

– " _¡Scharfschütze!_ " – Exclamé instintivamente, cubriéndome. – " _¡In Deckung!_ "

– " _¡Fuckin' sniper!_ " – Espetó Cetania, pegada al suelo. – " _¡We're fucked up! ¡So fucked up!_ "

– "¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar en marciano y calmarse!?" – Reprendió Nikos, con el pecho a tierra. – "¡Hay que huir de esta maldita trampa!"

– "¡Es la francotiradora del jodido MON, mantis!" – Le reiteré. – "¡Si salimos de aquí, estamos más que jodidas!"

– " _¡So fucked up!_ " – Continuaba mascullando la rapaz. – " _¡So unbelievably fucked up!_ "

– "¡Ya cállate, ave de mal agüero!" – La regañó la mediterránea. – "¡Hay que irnos, si continuamos aquí, entonces nos perforarán los pulmones con pintura!"

Pero no podríamos llevar a cabo esa orden, ya que enseguida una cacofonía de pasos se hizo presente y, como un iracundo enjambre de avispas, dos pelotones de tropas aparecieron por ambos flancos, tanto en los pisos inferiores como superiores, equipados perfectamente y, sin ofrecer oportunidad para evitarlo, abrieron fuego contra nuestra vulnerable posición al mismo tiempo. Todas, creando un multicultural despliegue de vulgaridades verbales al vociferar una enciclopedia de improperios al unísono, nos resguardamos de la vorágine de bermejas balas que se desencadenó sobre nosotras. El ambiente, bajo el lente de la gama espectral aumentada, se tornó de un intenso verde y negro, contrastando con el blanco cegador del fulgor de las armas, los incontables apuntadores láser y el humo que las armas despedían. Un caótico mundo tricromático, sin colores medios, tan radicalmente inflexible como este endemoniado adiestramiento, de victoria a fracaso en un simple parpadeo.

Sin salida.

Esa era yo, esas éramos nosotras tres, rodeadas sin aparente esperanza alguna, simplemente esperando a que el infausto rojo manchara nuestros ya cansados cuerpos y nos matriculara como perdedoras, atrapadas en un claustrofóbico bulto como la División Aerotransportada del 101 en las Ardenas. Lo único que podía pensar en ese entonces era en los rostros de mi familia en Asaka, siempre recibiéndome con sus sinceras sonrisas, escuchándolos reír con sus alegres voces y reconfortarme con sus muestras de verdadero afecto. Pensé en Lala, en todo lo que hemos disfrutado y sufrido juntas, y especialmente en cómo, a pesar de lo extremadamente improbable que aquello sonará al principio, logré obtener su amor incondicional y lealtad eterna. Luché arduamente por ello, me esforcé y no cedí terreno, aunque la vida me continuara sitiando con su ejército de contrariedades, como los aludidos paracaidistas estadounidenses, congelándose en el cruel invierno belga, luchando contra los Panzers de la SS y la artillería germana.

Artillería… ¡Eso es!

– "¡Si están disparando, no pueden actuar a tiempo!" – Grité al equipo. – "¡Usemos las granadas de humo de un lado y cegamos al otro con las _flashbangs_!"

– "¡El enemigo está demasiado lejos!" – Reiteró Dyne. – "¡No llegarían a ellos!"

– "¡Improvisaremos nuestros obuses!" – Afirmé. – "¡Usemos tu escopeta!"

– "¡¿Estás loca?!" ¡¿Cómo haremos eso?!"

– "¡Coloca el extremo del envase en el cañón y dispara hacia ellos!"

– "¡Las granadas son demasiado grandes para entrar la boca del arma!"

– "¡Dame tu Mossberg!" – Le extendí la mano y volteé hacia mi amiga emplumada. – "¡Cetania, tu botiquín!"

– "¡Sea lo que planees, te adelanto que estás absolutamente chiflada, flaca!" – Contestó la castaña, entregándome su bolsa médica, la más equipada de las nuestras. – "¡Pero confío en ti!"

Rápida y desesperadamente, tomé una de las gasas y la corté lo suficiente para enrollarla a la base de una granada cegadora, formando un pequeño cono. Usando la cinta adhesiva y alfileres de seguridad, confirmé que la unión fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir ser despedida desde un arma. Tratando de no activar la escopeta de la empusa y terminar sin dedos, coloqué el improvisado artilugio en el cañón y se lo entregué a su dueña. Desconcertada por mi demente idea, pero entendiendo que la situación requería medidas desesperadas, la mantis apuntó su herramienta hacia nuestra derecha al tiempo que yo lanzaba una granada de humo al lado contrario. Quitándole el seguro al explosivo y apretando el gatillo, la helénica liberó una descarga de perdigones plásticos con la fuerza necesaria para impulsar el artefacto activado lo bastante lejos para alcanzar a nuestros atacantes.

Funcionó.

Gracias a la aparentemente minúscula pero actualmente significativa ayuda de la tela médica, el envase logró resistir la munición de la Mossberg y salió despedida como un cohete hacia donde los oponentes de la izquierda seguían propinándonos su roja lluvia de pintura. Tal disparatada táctica los tomó por sorpresa y, con el efecto aumentado por sus aparatos de vista nocturna, perdieron la concentración cuando el resplandor penetró sus retinas como una luz divina que nos alumbraba el camino libre. Así, con ellos distraídos, aprovechamos para eliminarlos con celeridad, evitando exponernos demasiado para no caer presa de los insistentes adversarios que atacaban a ciegas detrás de la barrera de humo o los muy peligrosamente cercanos disparos de la cíclope francotiradora, que aún continuaban hostigándonos. Que la frecuencia de estos no disminuyera, indicaba que ella no se hallaba del lado derecho, o al menos, en un sitio donde pudiéramos verla. Ella era capaz de darnos desde distancias absurdamente lejanas y por lo que sabía, podría estar desde el otro extremo del inmueble o incluso asediarnos desde afuera. Con una verdadera as del rifle de precisión, todo era posible.

Con la derecha limpia gracias a nuestro eficiente actuar a pesar de no contar con las miras láser, repetimos el proceso del lado restante, obteniendo otra afortunadísima conquista y neutralizando el peligro más directo. Cantaríamos el éxito, pero aún nos quedaba el miembro más letal: La propia Manako. Comparado con ella, incluso toda la guarnición de efectivos en la base era un simple juego de niños. La tímida agente no requería de miras telescópicas ni complicados aditamentos para refinar su ya perfecto tino, valiéndose únicamente de su enorme y sensible globo ocular para asestar ese contundente golpe a su presa. Nadie creería que detrás de ese cohibida y pequeña chica de cabellos púrpura se escondía una auténtica cazadora de férreos nervios y paciencia infinita. Manako era una inesperada contradicción a su naturaleza, y una que demostraba que nuestro talento no debe estar limitado por la estirpe en la que nacimos. Y, si nuestras poco ortodoxas ideas o contrastantes filosofías también son evidencia válida, nosotras igual lo hemos comprobado.

– "¡Bien pensado, Aria!" – Me congratuló la griega. – "¡¿Ahora qué hacemos con la émula de Simo Häyhä?!

– " _¡Blitzkrieg!_ " – Respondí, revisando la munición de mi ametralladora. – "¡Ataque directo en pinzas mientras la bombardeamos con lo que tenemos!"

– "¡¿Quieres que ataquemos directamente a una excelente tiradora en campo abierto?!" – Interrogó una estupefacta falconiforme. – "¡Demonios, flaca, yo te amo, pero ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está!"

– "¡Izquierda!" – Apunté a la dirección. – "¡Entré por ese lado, hay una serie perfecta de plataformas que ofrecen un ángulo perfecto para atacar esta posición! ¡Tendremos que cubrirnos apenas salgamos de aquí!"

– "¡¿Y acaso crees que sobreviviremos un segundo bajo su mira?!"

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Le aseguré, sonriendo. – "¡Yo iré por la izquierda, Dyne por la derecha y tú puedes volar al centro! ¡Cuidado con los ventiladores del techo!"

– "¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que esto funcionará, Jaëgersturm?!" – Cuestionó la helénica. – "¡Tú eras la que se rehusó al principio!"

– "¡Porque aún estamos en el juego! ¡Y nuestra voluntad puede más que una bala!"

– "¡Eres una demente, araña!"

– "¡Soy una demente con muchas habilidades, Dyne!" – Reí ligeramente. – "¡Vamos, ahora! _¡Los, los, los!_ "

Sin dejar de recordarme que era un plan absurdamente estúpido, opinión que yo compartía, las tres huimos tan rápido como pudimos de ese ataúd de concreto y nos dispersamos, evitando por excesivamente minúsculos centímetros que nuestro cuerpo se tornara bermellón en el proceso. Una vez llegada a mi destino de cubrirme con una pila de barriles oxidados, continué rápidamente hasta la siguiente barrera. Cetania era la más vulnerable, al no haber protección alguna en el aire, pero al mismo tiempo, la falta de obstáculos en el cielo le permitía maniobrar con mayor libertad que al estar atrapada por la gravedad, usando cualquier cobertura en los niveles superiores para pausar su avance momentáneamente. Progresábamos despaciosamente, pero sin dejar que el corazón deteniéndose al escuchar el escalofriante sonido del fusil enemigo abriendo fuego o la inesperada mancha de pintura nos afectara la perseverancia de moverse hacia adelante. ¿Cómo es que podíamos sobrevivir a la mejor tiradora liminal de la crema y nata en cuestión de seguridad y protección?

Fácil, su propia naturaleza.

La configuración monocular es una bendición para la pesquisa de objetivos en condiciones ideales, pero un detrimento en la oscuridad. El lente de visión nocturna no le permitirá procesar naturalmente la distancia y profundidad como hacerlo con su ojo descubierto, restándole eficiencia, sin contar que tal aparato le restringe su campo visual y necesitaría un artilugio potente, pero estorboso para compensar las deficiencias que la tecnología le ha impuesto. Si eligió arriesgarse y optar por ello, entonces no puede moverse mucho sin perder de vista el rápido blanco que continua acercándose a ella sin cesar. Y, si ella no está moviéndose, la alcanzaremos; Pero si se mueve, entonces no está disparando. La francotiradora se encuentra en una paradoja, como ella misma; Recolocarse para evitar ser atrapada, pero sin defenderse… O pelear, pero ser capturada. Con tres personas avanzando sin parar, el tiempo se le acababa al igual que las opciones y ni su puntería impoluta le ayudaría contra estas. Desafiando a su suerte, la agente de MON recurrió a destruir las trampas que no habíamos desactivado en nuestra incursión, liberando explosiones de verde pintura que amenazaban con dejarnos fuera de la competencia. Pero, al optar ella por tal táctica, nosotras podemos concentrarnos en avanzar con presteza y cerrar el cerco que la chica de un solo ojo ha creado sobre sí misma.

Los papeles se han intercambiado.

Identificando el nido donde nuestra oponente se había instalado, una pequeña cabina cerrada, se ordenó abrir fuego incesante sobre la plataforma en la que ella residía. Escalando las paredes, esta cazadora arácnida hizo honor a su apellido y liberé una tormenta sobre el contrincante gracias a mi abundante reserva de munición, obligando a la adversaria a tomar cobertura sin poder tomar represalia. Por el otro lado, Dyne subió las escaleras metálicas y saltando como heroína de acción sobre la balaustrada de hierro, acortó camino hasta rodear el baluarte de la cíclope, sin interrumpir su continua descarga de perdigones sobre las ventanas de este. Destruimos el opaco vidrio de la construcción por completo, llenando de cristal el interior, revelando a la acorralada francotiradora a punto de cambiar su rifle Accuracy International Arctic Warfare por una pistola Glock 19 y apuntarla a mi dirección. Mientras ella se preparaba a encañonar su herramienta, quitándole el seguro tan pronto puso sus manos en esta, yo le arrojé mi ametralladora vacía, impactándola y sacándola de balance. Raudamente di un salto por la ventana y me lancé para apresar a la habilidosa chica.

Y me golpeó la cara.

Con una agilidad impresionante, la cohibida Manako me asestó un severo puñetazo en la frente cuando estuve a punto de sujetarla, dañando una lente de mi máscara especial. Sin dilatar su tiempo, la guerrera de cabellos púrpuras arremetió contra mí con la fuerza de un misil, usando su cuerpo entero para vapulear mi estómago. Sin darme oportunidad de sostenerla con mis pedipalpos o brazos, ella se separó y con una artística vuelta sobre su eje, su bota me lastimó el costado izquierdo con una fuerza que jamás esperé que la cíclope poseyera. Impulsada por tremenda patada, choqué contra la pared de la cabina y parte de una ventana, cortándome la mejilla derecha con el poco vidrio que aún sobraba en el derruido marco. La tiradora intentó arrojar otro golpe a mi rostro mientras yo me hallaba desorientada, pero una audaz Nikos le detuvo por detrás, apresándola con sus brazos inferiores y extremidades de mantis.

¡Y también le partió la cara!

Impulsando su cabeza hacia atrás, Manako golpeó la boca de la mediterránea y forcejeó para soltarse. Alcé mi puño para tomarla desprevenida, pero ella contraatacó aferrándose a la pelinegra y pateándome con ambas piernas. Con una gran flexibilidad y casi desafiando la gravedad misma, la cíclope se impulsó en dirección al frente y dio una vuelta de doscientos setenta grados hacia adelante sin soltar a la sargento, cayendo sobre su espalda y aplastando a la pobre helénica en el proceso. Incluso si la chica de MON no pesaba mucho, la fuerza y sorpresa del impacto no le sentó bien a su contrincante y la obligó a liberarla. Yo estaba en proceso de saludar su cráneo con mis nudillos, pero la mujer de un solo ojo se hizo a un lado y me detuve antes de herir a mi propia aliada. De esa manera, la letal francotiradora no se escatimó energías en otorgarme una medalla en forma de sonora trompada y hacerme tambalear, para lanzarse a una intensa sesión de pugilismo cíclope, repartiéndome puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

Mi inexperto ser bloqueaba algunos e intentaba devolverle el favor, pero con un simple movimiento de manos, ella alejaba mis extremidades endurecidas. Las bajas temperaturas no ayudaban a agilizar mis congelados miembros, y mientras mi boca expulsaba dióxido de carbono como la fumarola de un volcán, mi contrincante en amarillo uniforme apenas y dejaba ver un rastro a pesar del esfuerzo físico de su agitado combate. La sargento griega, recuperada, se unió a nuestro forcejeo y pronto dos novatas se encontraron en vigorosa reyerta contra una agente de élite, quien no cedía ante nuestro asalto doble. Con una enorme maestría, la cíclope detenía todo ataque y negaba cualquier acometida ya sea con puños cerrados o algún movimiento de artes marciales. Una arachne y una empusa unidas no parecían rival para una auténtica experta, apenas logrando unos cuantos aciertos débiles, mientras ella nos los regresaba con el doble de poder. Manako era simplemente imparable.

Y todo en la completa oscuridad.

Estaba enojada con ella por dañarnos tanto y completamente asombrada por su eficiencia en tan terribles condiciones. Si utilizar un rifle de precisión sin luz disponible es una hazaña, que pudiera defenderse sin arma alguna de dos fuertes contrincantes era completamente extraordinario. Ignoro qué clase de entrenamiento haya tenido ella o cuanta experiencia haya obtenido en sus incontable misiones, enfrentando a lo peor del mundo criminal, pero más que desmoralizarme ante su impasible poder, la impavidez de la cíclope me motivaba a seguir peleando. Porque yo deseaba ser precisamente eso, quería volverme un impenetrable castillo, un bunker inexpugnable, una montaña inconquistable, un tanque indestructible. Pero antes de convertirme siquiera en una fortaleza hecha de almohadas, necesitaba derrumbar a esta infranqueable muralla que me impedía el camino al éxito. Y cuando la infantería y los blindados son incapaces de demoler un obstáculo, se recurre a la artillería pesada.

O en nuestro caso, la fuerza aérea.

Haciendo gala de su fastuosa velocidad y dominio del aire, Cetania irrumpió sorpresivamente como un caza Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor en nuestra posición y, con una garra extendida, pateó a la chica de púrpura cabellera en el centro de su cara torácica con tal fuerza que la aventó hacia afuera por la ventana detrás de ella. Tal era su impulso que la arpía continuó sosteniendo a la cíclope sin detener su contundente ataque al salir de la cabina y sin soltarla, la estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo. Junto con la mantis, yo me apresuré a descender hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Sin darle oportunidad a la francotiradora, la rapaz volvió a afirmar su pie sobre su presa, estampándola enérgicamente en el piso. La castaña alzó la garra, mostrando ese peligroso calzado con afilados clavos que repartían electrochoques a voluntad, intentando intimidar a la agente en el suelo para que se rindiera. Pero eso no fue suficiente para desairar a la terca chica de un solo ojo y, con celeridad, esta reveló un _taser_ de su autoría que diligentemente colocó en las escamas aviares de la falconiforme, liberando una descarga de energía eléctrica que paralizó a la americana en segundos.

Ya habiéndose deshecho del ave de presa, la profesional de MON decidió que en lugar de proseguir una batalla contra tres novatas, la mejor opción era huir. La pelinegra la persiguió, conmigo a su lado, pero la tiradora estrella apuntó su pistola Glock en la retirada y nos obligó a tomar cobertura tras un sólido soporte del edificio para evitar sus disparos, con ella corriendo en dirección hacia las escaleras, perdiéndose. Reanudando la búsqueda, le seguimos el paso a toda velocidad y ella volvió a aparecer en nuestra periferia, con la oriunda de Mitilene tratando de darle con su P226 al momento que yo trepaba las paredes para probar suerte con Hummel. Ella era ágil y logró evitar nuestros proyectiles, pero en su desesperación, acabó en un camino sin salida. Al querer regresar, fue impactada por el costado al ser atrapada por Dyne, pero esa infame arma eléctrica le hizo ceder con un sonoro grito de dolor por parte de mi aliada, cayendo y tiritando de espaldas por el estímulo extremo a su sistema nervioso.

Queriendo esfumarse por tercera vez, la francotiradora arrojó su _taser_ hacia mí, dándome. Por suerte, fue el inofensivo extremo del mango plástico el que me tocó y pude correr hacia ella sin interrupciones. Acercándome y dispuesta a poner a fin a esta demasiado longeva trifulca, aceleré el paso con intención de derribarla. La adversaria trató de recurrir a su Glock, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para que apretara su gatillo y me eliminara con nueve milímetros condensados en cónica forma metálica. Con los movimientos aprendidos durante mis entrenamientos con Zoe, logré asestar un golpe desarmador en la muñeca de mi oponente, obligando a su infractora mano a soltar su arma. Tal pistola se disparó al impactar el piso, dándole a la nada, pero no es que pudiera verla o importarme, ya que por fin pude superar la destreza de nuestra tenaz contrincante y con un poderoso salto, la apacigüé con ambos pedipalpos en su estómago y sujeté ambas manos, aprehendiéndola en la superficie.

Con celestial sincronización, tan pronto la cíclope cayó, la iluminación del edificio entero regresó. Yo me retiré la pesada máscara de visión nocturna y ella se aturdió por el repentino influjo de luz a su sensible globo ocular, efecto magnificado por sus gafas especiales. Le quité las suyas en ese instante, quería que ella pudiera admirar a todo color como mi mano derecha tomaba la P30L que su amiga zombi me obsequió y la colocaba enfrente de ella. La estrella de MON se paralizó al ver el cañón de once centímetros se ostentaba tan peligrosamente cerca de su indefenso iris, del mismo color púrpura que su corto cabello, amenazando con liberar una destructora bala calibre .40 Smith & Wesson y destrozarle el nervio óptico. Que haya decidido olvidarme de la disciplina de batalla y mi dedo estuviera tan tentadoramente a punto de apretar el gatillo no debió tranquilizarla. Ambas respirábamos profundamente y el sudor se resbalaba de nuestros rostros, creando un patrón irregular de humedad en el polvoso piso.

– "Se acabó…" – Aseveré. – "Ríndete, Manako."

– "Pero yo no soy ella." – Aseguró ella, riendo.

– "Manako…" – Dijo alguien detrás de mí. – "Soy yo…"

La chica en el piso rápidamente cambió de forma ante mis ojos, tomando un aspecto físico más pequeño y con su corto pelo alargándose hasta ser tan extenso como su dueña y volviéndose blanco al tiempo que su piel adquirió una tonalidad más oscura y sus ojos se duplicaron en su cambiante rostro, mostrándose dorados con negra esclerótica. No era otra sino Doppel, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Anonadada, me di la vuelta y me encontré con la verdadera cíclope, con su Glock apuntándome al pecho y una mirada fría. Impidiéndome razonar tan abrupto cambio de eventos, la mujer de un solo ojo activó su arma.

El tiempo corrió en cámara lenta y el mundo entero se tornó monocromático cuando observé horrorizada como la corredera hecha de polímeros se movió hacia atrás, liberando un cruel proyectil de nueve milímetros del cañón con una roja punta, como la sangre, adherida a la extremidad del cono de latón e iluminada por el fogonazo detrás de este. Sintiendo el aplastante poder de la derrota contenido en tan diminuto paquete, mi cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás cuando el objeto salvajemente impactó contra mi tórax humanoide, cubriéndolo de un bermellón infernal, sacudiendo mi entidad por completo, deteniendo mis pulmones, el pulso y despedazándome el alma como el fuego del Tártaro. No caí, sino que mi mitad superior se detuvo hasta donde mi elasticidad lo permitió y por reacción regresó a su posición original.

Pero yo ya no lucía como la vencedora que logró imponerse a la invencible francotiradora profesional de MON. Ahora, mi rostro únicamente cargaba con una humillante mueca de desesperanza al descubrir que ese infausto rojo, contrastando con la ausencia de color que me rodeaba, machaba mi pecho, marcándome como lo que siempre me esforcé en demostrar que no era; Un error. El casquillo vacío de la bala tocó el suelo, haciendo eco sin problemas en el gélido y afásico inmueble. Pasé mi temblorosa mano sobre la carmesí salpicadura, tiñendo mis dedos enguantados con ese aciago color que representaba mi fallo ante los ojos de mis superiores y compañeras. Moví mis dígitos para remover la suciedad, pero esta sólo se esparcía con cada oscilación, expandiéndose cada vez más en mi palma, como un virus infeccioso. No podía creerlo, mi mente aún se negaba a aceptar lo que todos pudieron atestiguar, parecía imposible. Pero no había duda alguna, la evidencia no mentía.

Fracasé.

Doppel se liberó de mí e incorporó, sin que yo reaccionara de forma alguna. Mis amigas, que presenciaron lo ocurrido, se mantenían afónicas, inmóviles, sin dar cabida a lo que sucedió. Escuché pasos que aumentaban de volumen lentamente y vi a Smith vestida en su amarillo uniforme junto al resto del equipo, acompañadas de un hombre bien vestido de la JGSDF, quizás un general, aunque no es que me importara ya. Yo sólo continuaba viendo hacia el vacío, con la mirada perdida y únicamente captando el color rojo en el gris universo. La coordinadora, con sus botas reforzadas resonando, se detuvo a un metro de distancia de mí. Indolentemente, levanté mi cabeza y reuní mis últimos restos de mi destrozado orgullo para poder encarar a la mujer y verla a sus ojos, ocultos por sus negras gafas. Sin decirnos nada, la pelinegra se retiró los lentes para sol y nuestras miradas se encontraron sin obstáculos.

Ella estaba decepcionada.

No pronunció palabra, y sus expresiones faciales eran tan neutrales y pétreas que no indicarían estado de ánimo alguno. Pero, sus ojos, esos castaños ojos, ahora me contemplaban con desilusión. Continuamos viéndonos por varios mudos segundos, hasta que ella cerró los suyos e inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno, para luego exhalar con lentitud. Noté que una vena en su sien estaba siendo suprimida con una gigantesca fuerza de voluntad y sus manos, convertidas en puños, temblaban sin sutileza. Con apatía, Smith volvió a mirarme, sin dejar que ese desencanto abandonara sus globos oculares. El aire, era tan helado y tan pesado que la tensión volvió el respirar un desafío. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre a todo mi cuerpo, pero mi piel estaba blanca de la vergüenza. Con otro profundo suspiro, la mujer del gobierno tomó la primera palabra.

– "Aria…" – Habló con frialdad. – "Perdiste…"

Mi alma se fracturó en mil pedazos. Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas al instante y el temblor en mi cuerpo terminó en un débil pero audible llanto ahogado. Ni Kuroko, ni su equipo o siquiera el general que las escoltaba respondieron ante mi desdicha y atestiguaron en silencio como una infeliz arachne lloraba amargamente al ver como sus sueños se destruyeron por un simple proyectil de bermeja cromática. El ruido de los ventiladores, el temblar de mi exoesqueleto por el insoportable frío, mis propios llantos; Todo se combinó para transformarse en una infeliz cacofonía de sufrimiento. La saliva que me escurría de mi trémula boca no tenía sabor alguno que no fuera el de la cruel derrota y mi nariz únicamente podía oler mi pútrido hedor a fracaso. La bala no me quitó la existencia, pero me arrancó la vida y me aplastó la voluntad. Lo estropeé, lo arruiné todo como la maldita imbécil perdedora que soy. Si el mundo entero optaba por odiarme eternamente, no podría culparlos; Les fallé a todos, a mis aliadas, a mi familia biológica y a anfitriona, incluso a mi nación, especie y deidad principal.

A Lala.

El dolor en mi inconsolable alma se intensificó, así como mi llanto. De todas las personas a las que decepcioné, ninguna me afectó tanto como el recuerdo de la dullahan. Le juré por mi vida que lo lograría, que regresaría a ella con el triunfo en mis manos y la victoria en el corazón. Le prometí no rendirme, no permitir que cualquier adversidad me impidiera avanzar hasta lograr regodearme con las mieles del éxito en la cima de la gloria misma. Mi honor, mi honra, mi dignidad, todo lo puse en juego en esta arriesgada travesía. Construí soberbiamente mis sueños con las piedras de la esperanza, empeñada a solidificarla con mis repetidas conquistas sobre los contratiempos, optimistamente creyendo poder lograrlo. Y al final, un minúsculo objeto desmoronó esa fortaleza de cristal en la que puse mi fe. En la misma supuestamente torre inexpugnable que esa inmaculada irlandesa que se atrevió a ofrecerme su corazón colocó su confianza. Y yo le fallé.

– "Su pequeño experimento no dio resultado después de todo, agente Smith." – Mencionó el hombre del ejército, indiferente y con sus manos detrás de él. – "Creo que todo esto prueba que una semana no es tiempo suficiente para preparar a un grupo de novatas para retos tan grandes."

– "Eso parece, general Nagumo." – Respondió la pelinegra, con algo de incomodidad en su voz. – "Sin embargo, hay que admitir que lucharon con todo hasta el final."

– "Pero no lo suficiente. Los fracasos son inadmisibles, agente."

– "Lo sé…" – Carraspeó ligeramente, tallando su garganta. – "Pero, ¿acaso no hay…? ¿No hay manera de indultarles esta pequeña falta? Es sólo un disparo."

– "De tres, Smith." – Reiteró el militar. – "En la vida real, ella ya estaría tratando de cruzar el río Sanzu."

– "Es una arachne, es más resistente que cualquier humano."

– "Pero no inmortal. Y me temo que, según las reglas acordadas, esto la descalifica a ella y a sus acompañantes."

– "E-entiendo eso, general, pero yo… Yo coloqué mi esperanza en esto…" – El labio inferior de Kuroko comenzó a temblar y su voz se turbaba. – "Ellas… Ellas eran el primer paso a un mejor futuro…"

– "Lo lamento mucho, Kuroko." – Nagumo colocó su mano en el hombro de la mujer. – "No siempre se puede ganar."

– "Nuestros fondos, nuestros recursos, nuestra credibilidad…" – Continuó la coordinadora, luchando para que las lágrimas no la traicionaran. – "Todo eso se irá al caño junto con ellas… Realmente, general… ¿Realmente… hemos perdido?"

– "Es un trago amargo…" – Disintió lentamente con la cabeza. – "Pero la realidad es así de dura."

– "Entonces, así terminan nuestros sueños…" – Miró al suelo, con las manos temblando aún más. – "Con un decepcionante anticlímax."

– "Lo siento, agente."

– "No…" – La aludida alzó la cabeza repentinamente. – "Aún no…"

Sin previo aviso, la líder de MON insertó su mano dentro de su funda en la cintura y reveló una imponente pistola IMI Desert Eagle calibre .50 Action Express color negra, la cual no dudó ni un segundo en apuntar en dirección al rostro del azarado mandamás militar a su lado. Yo salí inmediatamente de mi letárgico estado y traté de incorporarme, al igual que mis compañeras, pero las subordinadas de la impredecible Capitana empuñaron sus propias armas contra nosotras. Tionishia apresó rápidamente a Dyne, sentándose en su espalda y evitando que sus extremidades se libraran de tan efectiva técnica. Por su parte, Manako colocó otro cargador a su Glock y lo encañonó hacia Cetania mientras Zombina tumbaba al piso a la castaña con un manotazo al cuello y la enjaulaba firmemente con su rodilla al tiempo que le colocaba las esposas plásticas en alas y garras. Doppel simplemente me sostenía del cuello con una fuerza digna de una Abismal.

– "¡Kuroko, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!" – Interrogó el sorprendido Nagumo. – "¡¿Has perdido completamente la razón?!"

– "No…" – Replicó con demoniaca voz la mencionada. – "Sólo el respeto que te guardaba, Katsu. Creí que me apoyabas en esto, que finalmente habías visto la luz, pero veo que sólo te importa cumplir esas malditas reglas estrictas que esos vejetes idiotas han impuesto sobre nosotras."

– "¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Tú fuiste la que accedió a esto! ¡Aceptaste seguir los mandatos!"

– "¡Yo deseaba poner a prueba sus habilidades, no matarlas en el proceso!" – Vociferó la coordinadora. – "¡Pero obviamente aquello no era suficiente para ti y tus queridos amigos de los altos mandos! ¡No, ustedes querían más! ¡Un verdadero infierno para llevarlas al límite! ¡Un absurdo espectáculo de dolor para divertirse malsanamente!"

– "¡Tu misma has dicho que pueden soportarlo! ¡Dos de ellas se enfrentaron a esos malnacidos en el centro comercial!"

– "¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Qué tonta he sido!" – Smith rió de manera exageradamente sardónica y se dio una palmada en la frente. – "¡Son liminales! ¡Si lograron detener a cuatro dementes milagrosamente intactas, también pueden con todo un jodido ejército de soldados entrenados! ¡Eso sin contar a las mismísimas agentes de MON! ¡¿Por qué carajo no vendarles los ojos y dejarlas moribundas en medio del desierto, para hacerlo más interesante?!"

– "¡Estás exagerando todo, demente!"

– "¡¿Demente?! ¡¿Así es como me llamas?!" – Cuestionó con vesania. – "¡¿Osas tacharme de loca, cuando tú fuiste quien propuso que usáramos balas reales?! ¡¿Y qué hay de los nueve pisos y tus muy ingeniosas ideas para hacerles, según tus propias palabras, vivir una experiencia fílmica?! ¡Oh, y no olvidemos el excelente plan de querer calcinarlas en esa pequeña habitación si no lograban desactivar la jodida bomba, que gracias al Caos Infinito logré desechar!"

– "¡Y si tanto te quejas, ¿por qué consentiste que se llevara a cabo en primer lugar?!"

– "¡Porque tenía esperanza! ¡Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve fe en alguien, en que esto funcionaría!" – Confesó con furia. – "¡Y ellas lo hicieron! ¡Demostraron que están más que aptas, pero tú y esos jodidos carcamales no pueden aceptar que estas tres mujeres sean mejores que ustedes! ¡Debería… debería matarte en este maldito momento!"

– "¡Smith, espera!" – Injerí yo. – "¡No lo hagas!"

No tengo idea de qué demonios esté sucediendo. Hoy he sido asaltada tanto física como mentalmente por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que siento que el cerebro va a explotarme, pero sea lo que sea, no puedo permitir que ella acabe volándole la cabeza a alguien, especialmente un gerifalte del ejército. Quise moverme, pero el agarre de la cambiaformas era demasiado fuerte. Aún así y con mi tráquea siendo triturada, logré propinarle una fuerte patada con mis pedipalpos a la peliblanca, haciéndola soltarme y sin dilación corrí hasta interponerme entre la irascible agente y el general Nagumo, tomando la mano de Smith y con un dedo queriendo colocar el seguro del arma y con otro alejar su dedo del gatillo.

– "¡Aria, no me jodas ahora! ¡No tú!" – Zahirió la mujer del gobierno, batallando por retirar mis garras. – "¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a defenderlo! ¡Suéltame!"

– "Escucha a tu superior, mortal…" – Advirtió Doppel, habiéndose recuperado y empuñando un arma similar a la de su jefa, en blanco puro. – "Ambas tenemos balas muy reales y no dudaremos en abrirte otro hoyo."

– "Ella ya no me da órdenes…" – Declaré sin dejar de ver a Kuroko a los ojos. – "MOE ha dejado de existir. No estoy bajo su jurisdicción."

– "No, Aria. Mientras aún me quede aliento…" – Prosiguió la pelinegra. – "Todavía puedo volver este proyecto en realidad. Aléjate y déjame enviar a este desgraciado a las fauces del Eterno Vacío."

– "Entonces, detente, por favor, _Hauptmann_ …" – Le imploré, con voz resquebrajada. – "Por el honor de nuestra unidad, por nuestro legado."

– "Nuestro legado será cosa del pasado si permitimos que este mono lo destruya….." – Ladeó un poco la cabeza. – "Carajo, Jaëgersturm, ¿Tienes idea de a qué clase de hijo de puta tratas de salvar?"

– "¿Realmente importa? ¡Es una persona!" – Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrerme las mejillas. – "¡Estamos aquí para protegerlas, no arrancarles la vida! ¡Es el propósito de este equipo! ¡Es el objetivo de la ley y la justicia!"

Smith rió de nuevo con sarcasmo.

– "¿Justicia? ¿Ley? No me hagas reír…" – Contestó ella, escupiendo a un lado. – "¿Sabes la razón por la cual este patán las sometió a tan excesivas y draconianas pruebas? Por miedo. Él y toda esa maraña de retrógradas cobardes que conforman los puestos importantes están temerosos de perder sus amados y lucrativos puestos frente a personas como ustedes. Creen que si permitimos que las extraespecies puedan tomar riendas en el asunto y poder defenderse de sus agresores humanos, el statu-quo de las fuerzas armadas se sacudiría por su intervención. En el fondo, ellos las odian a ustedes tanto como esos nativistas.

El ilustre general Katsu Nagumo aquí, ha sido siempre uno de los mayores opositores a la participación liminal en la sociedad. El mismo nos puso trabas cuando se propuso la creación del propio MON, alegando que cualquier especie no-humana era demasiado impredecible para confiarle una responsabilidad tan alta como la seguridad. Pero nosotras ganamos y él continuó jugando a regañadientes. Eso nunca lo detuvo, y, sabiendo que sus acciones contra los terroristas y la opinión positiva que dejaron en el público harían cada vez más difícil desaprobar las leyes que nos llevarían al verdadero progreso, el aceptó que fueran adiestradas bajo su vigilancia. Claro, no sin antes asegurarse que no tuvieran oportunidad alguna de ganar.

Pero yo opté por hacer el pacto con el diablo, porque sabía que ustedes tres podrían demostrarle a este papanatas que ni siquiera sus más insanas y maquiavélicas confabulaciones las detendrían. Y me dieron la razón, triunfando una y otra vez sobre ese nefasto complot que el presente aquí maquinó. Llegaron hasta este punto, limpiaron el lugar y neutralizaron la amenaza explosiva. La victoria era suya, hasta que él ordenó cambiar planes a última hora y organizar una escaramuza final para detenerlas. Y en mi soberbia, acepté y dejé que Manako y Doppel las sorprendieran mientras un escuadrón las asediaba salvajemente en esa pequeña cabina. Y aún así, pudieron contra toda contrariedad y casi alcanzaron el laureado éxito… Hasta que nos excedimos y recordé que nadie es invencible. Dejé que todo se me subiera a la cabeza y acabé minando mi propia esperanza. Admito que su fracaso… fue mi culpa.

Sin embargo, aún podemos salvar este sueño, esta esperanza, aún podemos corregir ese error. Y lo único que debemos realizar…"

Smith amartilló la enorme pistola.

– "Es eliminar al único testigo." – Proclamó con frígida voz. – "Doppel, ¿puedes fingir algo para inculparlo?"

– "Puedo ser lo que desees, Smith." – La peliblanca se transformó en un clon idéntico de Nagumo. – "Un suicidio, un ataque de ira, nada es problema para mí."

– "Kuroko, detente." – Insistí sin quitarme de la mira del cañón. – "Tú no deseas hacer esto."

– "Oh, sí, Aria. He deseado hacerlo desde hace mucho." – Espetó con un bufido. – "Debo completar lo que debí concebir hace varios ayeres, librarnos de todos los obstáculos que nos impiden pavimentar el camino al futuro."

– "¡Un futuro a base de muerte no es la respuesta!"

– "¡No me salgas con tu jodido idealismo hipócrita en este momento, Sparassediana! ¡Te vistes como una maldita Nazi, vienes de un país que se formó con el genocidio y aún así dices ser la buena aquí! ¡Tú eres la menos indicada para criticarme por lo que hago!"

– "¡Yo no soy lo que mi nación representa! ¡Sólo soy una simple arachne de piernas largas que desea ayudar!"

– "Entonces hazte a un lado y permíteme mejorar al mundo, purgándolo de la basura indeseada." – Conminó. – "Apártate, Jaëgersturm. No lo repetiré."

– "Esto no es lo que Kahvi hubiera querido…"

– "¡No te atrevas a meterla a ella en esto, hija de puta!" – La furiosa líder se rindió a las lágrimas. – "¡Sólo quítate! ¡Ahora!"

– "Sobre mi cadáver, Kuroko."

– "¿Aria, por qué haces esto?" – Hipó. – "¿Por qué, después de oír lo que este pedazo de basura ha hecho, pretendes protegerlo?"

– "Porque soy un escudo, no una espada." – Aseveré, retirando mis manos del arma. – "Y mientras aún me quede aliento, yo seguiré haciendo lo correcto."

– "En ese caso…" – Su expresión regresó a la impavidez de piedra. – "Que el Diablo te recompense el sacrificio."

Con un simple movimiento de su dedo, Smith jaló del gatillo. Mi visión se tornó inmediatamente en un altamente contrastante rojo puro al contemplar el martillo activar el percutor, provocando a la corredera de la pistola retraerse con perfecta suavidad al momento que un casquillo vacío era expulsado de la recámara y el fogonazo producido por la pólvora se liberaba del cañón. El brazo de la agente se contrajo del inmenso poder que su monstruosa herramienta descargaba. No pude escuchar nada después de la detonación, ni siquiera el pesado proyectil, más grande que una bala Magnum, atravesándome el cuerpo y esparciendo mi interior como una sangrienta explosión de fuegos artificiales. Con mis oídos sordos, únicamente podía admirar el rostro indolente de quien alguna vez me ofreció ser parte de este gran sueño; El mismo que ella acababa de destruir, literalmente, con sus propias manos. A pesar del mortal golpe que acababa de recibir, mi cuerpo, como mi voluntad, se mantuvo firme y no retrocedí en mi afán de proteger al hombre detrás de mí, no importaba que tan mezquino se hubiera comportado y que tan grande fuera su odio por mi especie; Matar no era justicia.

El arma regresó a su posición original y el humeante envase metálico vacío, prueba irrefutable de haber sido usado, caía al piso, creando un mudo ruido al impactar el frío suelo. Con treinta gramos de pólvora concentrada, yo estaba más que muerta. Tomé mis últimos momentos conscientes para echar un vistazo final al mundo del cual partiría en los próximos efímeros segundos. Mis compañeras todavía seguían ahí, incapaces de comprender la tragedia que se desarrolló frente a sus ojos, incapaces de ayudar a su aliada que había exhalado su concluyente suspiro. Dyne se mantuvo inmóvil y llorando, mientras Cetania, en la misma lastimera condición, movía enérgicamente la boca, quizás gritando mi nombre en un vano intento por evitar que visitara el río Estigia, pero yo no podía escuchar ya nada. El resto de MON no movió ni un solo dedo o mostró otra expresión que no fuera un abúlico estoicismo. Las luces del edificio se habían apagado, cediendo únicamente un solitario haz de luz alrededor nuestro, como si el mundo decidiera enfocar toda su atención sobre mi desgracia. Cerré mis ojos, no había vuelta atrás, era momento de partir. Perdóname, Lala.

Pero yo todavía continuaba ahí.

Abrí de nuevo mis seis órganos oculares. Los colores lentamente estaban regresando al igual que el sonido a mis oídos. Parpadeé en repetidas ocasiones para asegurarme que aún me encontraba en el plano terrenal de los vivos y no en la barca de Caronte o en las profundidades del Hades. Kuroko no pareció moverse, con la monumental pistola en mano y el cañón despidiendo caliente humo. Pero, esta vez había algo diferente en ella.

Estaba sonriendo.

Desconcertada, sacudí mi cabeza y miré hacia abajo, viendo mi pecho con esa roja mancha que me había matriculado como una perdedora, pero estaba compuesta de pintura, no hemoglobina. Pasé mis dedos por esta, confirmando que en efecto no se trataba de sangre. Tampoco descubrí algún hoyo o cualquier clase de herida, mi chaleco seguía intacto. Me encontraba confusa, sorprendida, estupefacta; Viva. Alcé la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a la coordinadora, insistente en no abandonar la enorme sonrisa que le adornaba la cara, acompañada ahora de un constante torrente de lágrimas que delineaban un fino trayecto por sus mejillas. El resto de las luces se encendieron y me asombré al descubrir a casi todo el batallón entero en las plataformas a nuestro alrededor, con la misma mueca de felicidad y aplaudiendo con brío. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

– "Aria…" – Habló Smith, con alegría. – "Bien hecho."

Prontamente, las integrantes de MON también se unieron a la sobrecogedora ovación grupal, sonrientes de oreja a oreja y liberando a mis compañeras. Entonces, Kuroko dejó caer la Desert Eagle y sin dilación, rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos y reposó su cara en mi hombro, llorando a cántaros, gimiendo por el llanto y, sorpresivamente, riendo con júbilo. Lentamente le regresé el abrazo, sin procesar del todo tan repentino cambio. La agente afirmó su agarre.

– "Gracias…" – Sollozó la pelinegra. – "Gracias por todo."

– "¿De qué hablas…?" – Articulé patidifusa. – "¿Por qué me agradeces?"

– "Por demostrar que yo tenía razón. Ustedes son la prueba que necesitábamos."

– "¿Pero… qué fue lo que hicimos?"

– "Comprobar que la causa por la que tanto han abogado ustedes, es la correcta." – Mencionó alguien detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para asombrarme de ver al propio general Nagumo, ileso. – "No cabe duda, están más que aptas y listas para la tarea. Las felicito."

– "¿De qué…?" – Parpadeé varias veces. – "¿De qué hablan?"

– "Aria, ¿no lo entiendes?" – Me preguntó Smith, girando mi rostro hacia ella. – "Acabas de mostrarnos no sólo que están completamente capacitadas para neutralizar las amenazas, sino que también están totalmente dispuestas a proteger la vida de otros, aún a costa de las suyas, sin importar las circunstancias."

– "¿Yo… yo hice eso?"

– "Lo hicieron todas. Todas han pasado las pruebas inmaculadamente y han reclamado justamente la victoria." – Acotó la agente, abrazándome con más ahínco. – "Lo lograron, Aria. Ganaron, todas ganaron. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes."

Kuroko siguió descargando su felicidad en forma de lágrimas por un tiempo, conmigo encajando todas las piezas del ajetreado rompecabezas lentamente en mi anonadada mente. Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya se había retirado y me encontré rodeada por Cetania y Dyne, estrechándome en sus brazos, llorando, riendo y sacudiéndome con inmenso alborozo. Finalmente, todo tuvo sentido y logré comprenderlo. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y mis ojos desencadenaron todo un sistema fluvial por mi cara al momento que mis extremidades superiores envolvieron a mis fieles compañeras, uniéndonos en una singularidad de satisfacción y regocijo combinada con incesantes lloriqueos. Después de todo el esfuerzo, el dolor y el sacrificio que nos obligaron a soportar, nuestra férrea perseverancia finalmente rindió frutos y conquistamos la tan anhelada cima del éxito, coronándonos con el laurel del triunfo y enarbolando la bandera de la gloriosa victoria.

Nos separamos, extasiadas de dicha, alzando las manos al aire, declarando a todo pulmón inconmensurable satisfacción eterna por nuestro bienaventurado resultado y regodeándonos con las eximias alabanzas que el público entero nos ofrecía con toda sinceridad a las tres. Por un pequeño momento en la existencia, éramos las estrellas más brillantes en el universo. Y como una supernova, el interior de nuestros corazones se nos iluminaba a cada segundo con el resplandor de mil cuásares, relumbrando a través de la galaxia del bienestar en nuestra alma. La existencia misma no podía sernos más destellante, así como nuestro futuro.

– "Smith…" – Me dirigí a la coordinadora, quien se hallaba secando sus ojos. – "¿Entonces, eso significa que MOE…?"

– "Así es, Aria." – Replicó la capitana. – "La división Monster Ops: Extermination queda oficialmente inaugurada y funcional. Bienvenidas a la élite."

– " _Danke schön, Hauptmann._ " – Hipé, la emoción era demasiada.

– "No, amiga." – Sonrió, disintiendo tenuemente con la cabeza. – "Gracias a ti y tus amigas. Todo esto es debido a las tres. Soy yo quien está en deuda eterna con ustedes."

– "Tú nos ofreciste la oportunidad entrar aquí, _Chief_." – Se unió la rapaz.

– "Yo únicamente les mostré la puerta, ustedes fueron quienes decidieron cruzarla." – Respondió la mencionada. – "Y lo hicieron magníficamente."

– "Jerarca, debería darse más crédito." – Opinó la empusa. – "Su adiestramiento resultó, sus ideas fueron las correctas. Esta victoria también es para usted y el resto de MON."

– "Te agradezco el halago, Nikos, pero en este momento, la gloria les pertenece completamente." – Afirmó la pelinegra. – "Se lo merecen más que nadie."

– "De acuerdo, _Hauptmann_." – Sollocé. – "Prometemos trabajar duro por ti."

– "No sólo por mí, Aria, sino por todos los que creyeron en nosotras, en lo que representamos." – Proclamó Kuroko, alzando la mirada. – "Y por quienes aún tienen fe en lo que defendemos."

La coordinadora se dio la vuelta y les habló al resto de los presentes.

– "Y mi perpetua gratitud también estará con todos ustedes, señores, quienes facilitaron su ayuda para que este sueño se convirtiera en realidad. Incluso dudando de la ética de nuestros abrasivos métodos, lograron dar lo mejor de sí y ofrecieron un desempeño sobresaliente. No sólo han auxiliado a que un trío de excepcionales individuas se unan a las selectas filas para salvaguardar la paz de este país, sino que también han colocado las primeras piedras para la siguiente etapa en nuestro progreso como nación. Todos ahora orgullosamente formamos parte de la historia en las relaciones humano-liminal, un hito que siempre será recordado por los tiempos venideros." – Ella hizo una humilde reverencia. – "En nombre mío, de mi equipo, todo el Departamento de Justicia, así como el gobierno y demás dependencias, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias. Que los dioses los bendigan"

Con otro sonoro encomio, las diversas tropas, que iban desde los cadetes hasta otros altos rangos de la milicia, vitorearon con denuedo el efusivo panegírico de la veterana trabajadora del Programa de Intercambio. Exclamando un impetuoso ' _Honorem et Gloriam_ ', todos nos unimos junto a ella, voceando el lema prácticamente oficial de MON, y ahora también el nuestro. Zoe, Tionishia y Manako igualmente nos congratularon y nos ofrecieron sus honestas muestras de afecto a las tres. Doppel no se prestaba para tan sentimentales despliegues de felicidad, pero la sutil sonrisa que permeaba su oscuro rostro era sin duda genuina. Con lo efusivo del ambiente, tomé a Cetania en mis manos y uní mis labios con los suyos en un apasionado ósculo, recibiendo incluso más ovaciones de los animados espectadores. No podíamos estar más contentas al vernos luego de separar nuestras bocas, el amor que sentía por la castaña era tan grande como la dicha que seguía elevándose en mi interior, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Con ternura, acaricié sus delicadas facciones y la americana me correspondió recorriendo mi rostro con sus suaves alas. Ahí, sentí que alguien más me jaló hacia el otro lado.

Y entonces, Dyne también me besó.

En la mejilla, claro. Y de forma muy breve. Tampoco es que deseara que hubiera sido en la boca o algo así. Digo, no se lo hubiera rechazado, pero no es que mi ya tumultuosa vida amorosa necesitara agregar otro elemento a la lista de pretendientes. Ya tengo a una agente de la muerte y a otra de la ley, ¿Qué más puedo necesitar en esta vida? Claro, otra justiciera más no haría daño, y sería fantástico… ¡Pero eso no significa que quiera sumarle un quitinoso problema más a mi existencia! Aunque, si las circunstancias lo permiten y tanto la segadora como la pajarita no se oponen, entonces… ¡Ay, no es hora para estupideces!

Sacudiendo mentalmente mi sesera para despejarme de tan bobos pensamientos, le ofrecí una mueca de aceptación a la mantis, cambiando rápidamente la suya por una de sorpresa, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con un rojo más fuerte que la pintura en mi pecho permeándole la cara y posiblemente planeando desquitarse violentamente con mi pobre personita más tarde, la griega comenzó a escupir repetidamente al piso, pero sin soltarme. Me hubiera reído, pero eso me hubiera costado otro moretón a mi ya vapuleado cuerpo y me conformé con darle palmaditas a su espalda. La falconiforme no se guardó nada y se carcajeó sonoramente al igual que las chicas de MON. Entre risas y celebraciones, recordé que debía informar de mi bienaventurado progreso a la persona más hermosa de este mundo.

– "Smith…" – Le dije a mi superior. – "¿Me permites hacer una llamada?"

– "Estoy tan animada en este momento que te lo regalaría, pero me encanta este modelo." – Rió la capitana, entregándomelo. – "Anda, ella también merece sentirse orgullosa de ti."

– "Gracias, Kuroko." – Le sonreí. – "No tardaré mucho."

Buscando la función de teléfono en el móvil de la agente y descubriendo que el iOS puede ser más lento que Android, marqué el número que me aprendí de memoria y esperé a que alguien en la residencia Kurusu contestara. Pude hacerlo al restaurante donde mi bella irlandesa laboraba, ya conocía la secuencia, pero hoy era domingo y seguramente no trabajó. Mientras el tono de espera repicaba en la bocina, yo observaba complacida a una contenta Cetania reposar pacíficamente su cabeza en mi hombro. Del otro lado, la helénica continuaba esputando su saliva y tallándose la lengua, para luego escupir nuevamente al recordar que sus guantes se hallaban sucios. No puedo imaginar lo que nos deparará el futuro y a que peligros nos enfrentaremos, pero no hay nadie más con quien desee hacerlo que con estás invaluables aliadas.

Riendo internamente al contemplar como la mediterránea proseguía batallando contra los gérmenes en su boca, el característico sonido de que la llamada había sido recibida y de alguien tomando el auricular captó de lleno mi atención. Entonces, una voz tan divina como el Monte Olimpo y paradisiaca como el jardín de las Hespérides tomó la palabra, recibiéndome con ese elegante acento irlandés que nunca fallaba en lograr colocar un sentimiento de satisfacción en mi alma, preguntando por la identidad del interlocutor. Había un dejo de esperanza, sabiendo yo que ella esperaba que fuera precisamente su amada alemana la que se comunicaba. Queriendo demostrarle que su optimismo no estaba errado e inhalando profundamente, le pronuncié unas simples, pero claras palabras a la suntuosa dueña indiscutible de mi arácnido corazón.

– " _Spatzi…_ " – Exclamé con voz llena de dicha. – "Lo logramos."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Ajá! ¿Qué dijeron? ¡Este imbécil de Tarmo Flake nos quiso ver la cara y casi nos engaña con el aparente fracaso de nuestras heroínas! ¡Arrójenlo a la hoguera por andar de chistosito!

¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Era broma, no lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Aaahhh!

Bueno, tonterías aparte, finalmente hemos llegado al final de este inusualmente largo arco narrativo y podemos relajarnos al saber que las chicas lograron cumplir su sueño. No solo será un alivio para el ahora oficial equipo MOE, sino para todos nosotros, puesto que ya deben estar más que hartos de leer ridículas situaciones y excusas para plasmar liminales haciéndolas de estrellas de cine de acción. Vale, prometo regresar a la temática de vida cotidiana y tonterías regulares a las que están acostumbrados… Por ahora. Aunque tampoco garantizo que mis promesas valgan de algo. ¡Es broma, suelten las escopetas!

En fin, sinceramente, este episodio sería incluso más extenso, pero mejor lo reservo para otra ocasión, ya ha sido demasiada adrenalina y sufrimiento por ahora. Deben tener miles de preguntas, como si nuestras protagonistas realmente enfrentaron a Manako o sólo un ingenioso engaño de Doppel, o algo más. Descuiden, que las respuestas llegarán… Eso creo, a veces todo se me olvida y-¡Hey, esa araña tiene las patitas peludas! ¡Ven aquí y déjame abrazarte! ¡Ay no, es venenosa!

Volviendo a asuntos más serios, para esta entrega tenía planeado dos posibles finales, el que acaban de ver y otro donde ellas realmente habían sido descalificadas. Opté por la versión optimista porque pensé que luego de arrastrarlas como muñecas de trapo entre balas de pintura, ogresas en armadura y francotiradoras nocturnas, el no entregarles la victoria sería una bofetada a su esfuerzo y a mis lectores. El trabajo duro se recompensa, y ni siquiera La Gran Sirena sería tan cruel para arrebatarles la conquista. Claro, eso no evitó que también incluyera la segunda opción en el escrito. Como la misma Aria en su vida amorosa dice, si no puedes decidirte, ¿por qué simplemente no elegir ambas?

En todo caso, les agradezco infinitamente a todos mis fieles lectores que lograron resistir por cuarenta y cuatro capítulos todos estos disparates y absurdas fruslerías grabadas en tinta virtual. Sin su sincero apoyo, ignoro si sería capaz de seguir publicando mis dementes ideas con el mismo ahínco. Sonaré a lo mismo, pero en verdad que me siento honrado de que la gente continúe disfrutando de esta humilde historia.

Muchas gracias por continuar en este barco, y espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima. ¡Auf Wiedersehen!

 _¡Ama, necesito antídoto inmediatamente! ¡¿Cómo que no hay?! ¡Pero entonce-GHHH…!_


	45. No es fácil trabajar duro (Parte 1)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, kameraden! ¡Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Les dije que regresaría a la temática de la vida cotidiana y, al contrario de los políticos, yo si cumplo. De manera mediocre y tardada, pero que no digan que soy un mentiroso y embustero.

¡Hey! ¡Les advertí que no lo hicieran! ¡Me las van a pagar!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena se fue de vacaciones y no me llevó!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 45**

* * *

– "Te amo, Lala."

– "Yo igual te amo, Aria. Cuídate."

– "Tú también."

Besando por última vez los labios de la arachne que es la dueña indiscutible de mi corazón, dejé que mi alma se regocijara con ese mayestático sentimiento que ella me provoca cada vez que nuestras bocas se unen en su íntimo contacto, intercambiando algo más que fluidos salivales y nuestra esencia bucal: Amor. Simple, puro, auténtico, perfecto. Sentí sus fuertes pero tiernos brazos sostenerme con firmeza, aferrándose a mi persona, deseando no abandonarme, aunque sabía que era momento de decir adiós. Yo me esforcé por no rendirme al llanto en ese momento; Quería que las imágenes que se quedaran grabadas en su hipocampo al despedirse fueran de una mujer llena de esperanza, no lágrimas. Separándonos debido a su necesidad de oxígeno, admiré sus tres pares de bellísimos ojos, tan brillantes como rubíes, y que a pesar de no poseer pupila o iris alguno, despiden cantidades infinitas de afecto visual.

Aceptando que el deber la llamaba, ella asintió lenta y silenciosamente con la cabeza, regresándole yo el ademán con la mía. Así, la germana tomó el enorme contenedor de cartón corrugado entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse al interior del transporte oficial de la dependencia gubernamental de la que ella ha decidido ser parte. Colocando sus pertenencias dentro de la furgoneta, mi amada alemana me miró de nuevo y, con ese semblante militar que la caracteriza y adoro de ella, llevó su mano derecha al centro de su pecho y lo golpeó con fuerza, jurándome implícitamente regresar victoriosa y, lo más importante, sana y salva. Respondí a su honesta promesa ofreciéndole una mirada de aprobación y sosteniendo con mis dedos la flor de las nieves que colgaba de mi cuello y que ella me obsequió hace algunos días, simbolizando su empeño en jamás descuidarme a mí o nuestra hermosa relación. Sé que ella cumplirá magníficamente tal compromiso.

Con ese gesto, la mujer que amo abordó el transporte movido a base de combustibles fósiles y este se alejó de mi vista, alzando polvo al iniciar su ruidosa aceleración y despareciendo lentamente en la lejanía, adquiriendo un ligero tomo ambarino, como el cielo vespertino, anunciando el final del día y la inminente negrura que cubriría la atmósfera nocturna. Cuando el objeto finalmente se volvió un borroso punto indistinguible en el horizonte, exhalé lentamente, encontrándome con sentimientos contradictorios en mi interior; Triste por la partida de mi adorada rubia, sin poder estar junto a ella para consolara, y alegre por verla querer perseguir su ambicioso sueño. Pero al final le sonreí al firmamento, porque estoy más que segura que a pesar de las inclemencias que ella enfrentará en su inflexible entrenamiento y que tanto el dolor físico como mental podrán asediar su espíritu como un ariete romano, mi querida Sparassediana no claudicará a su palabra y volveremos a reencontrarnos, con ella fungiendo como una conspicua agente del orden social. Porque tiene la voluntad, la fuerza y la habilidad para lograrlo. Porque es una guerrera nata, una militar sobresaliente, una gloriosa descendiente de Arachne.

Porque ella es Aria Jaëgersturm.

Satisfecha con saber que mi esperanza será remunerada, regresé al interior de la morada donde habitamos. No tendría ya más tareas importantes que realizar hoy, incluyendo la cena, puesto que me aseguré que nuestro almuerzo proveyera tanto las energías calóricas necesarias como la satisfacción gastronómica suficiente para no requerir una tercera reunión para la ingesta de alimentos, pero igualmente quería ocuparme con alguna actividad antes de tomarme un merecido descanso. Mi mente divagó por un momento en lo sucedido entre Aria y esa arpía, recordando que ella aún persigue el amor de la araña, el cual hace mucho que reclamé para mí, y que en esta difícil semana, ambas terminarán de crear lazos sentimentales más sólidos, especialmente al padecer juntas bajo el fragor de la batalla. Sin embargo, aunque el pensar en ofrecerle la victoria a la hija de Taumas aún me parece una absoluta ridiculez, no experimenté esa incertidumbre y recelo que siempre asocié con la mujer halcón. En su lugar, sentí una minúscula sensación de tranquilidad, calma, incluso... ¿Seguridad?

Sé que Cetania está intensamente enamorada de la arachne y que es capaz de hacer lo imposible por salvaguardar su bienestar, especialmente ahora que ha decidido también ser parte del mismo grupo de élite. Eso, sin contar que ya ha demostrado que tratará vehementemente de serle fiel a su palabra de no recurrir a infaustos métodos para obtener el favor sentimental de la germana. Quizás esa seguridad que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí, se debiera a que me fiara ligeramente en la rapaz, porque sé que mi amada estaría en buenas manos. Sacudí mi cabeza de inmediato, sólo era mi cerebro tratando de convencerse de que la descendiente de Electra no representaba un peligro tan grande para mi relación. Es una peste alada, por supuesto que tratará de jugar sucio para satisfacer sus egoístas deseos de arrebatarme la devoción de Jaëgersturm. No importa que tan sinceras sonaran sus declaraciones al considerarme una rival digna, que yo haya aceptado en auxiliarla con la celebración anual de la pareja de su casera o que ella esté dispuesta a admitir una posible derrota, la cual le llegará sin duda. Además, aunque lo intentara, sé que mi alemana me sería íntegramente fiel hasta la muerte, incluso con la fuerte tentación de estar a solas con la molesta arpía. Yo confío plenamente en Aria.

Porque la amo. Y ella a mí.

Sacándome ese tema de la cabeza, cerré la puerta al entrar y me dirigí a la sala para hallar alguna actividad. En el corto camino, me encontré con Miia, lavando los platos por sí sola. Naturalmente, me presté a ofrecerle mi compañía a mi alumna y aligerar su carga. Ella me dijo que no era necesario que me tomara la molestia, pero insistí y al final aceptó. Colocando los utensilios bajo el tibio tratamiento del agua y detergente con aroma a frutas, la ofidia y yo charlamos un momento sobre temas triviales y otros respecto a su desempeño en las artes cisorias. Incluso cuando la considero lo suficientemente apta para no necesitar mi tutela, la lamia aún desea seguir mejorando, cosa que le admiro. Ya habiendo acabado con el aseo de la vajilla, discutimos un momento sobre sus aptitudes culinarias.

– "Entiendo, si agrego tomate en rodajas finas, no eliminaré el sabor natural de las patatas." – Parló la pelirroja, tomando notas mentales y recargándose en la pared. – "Lo comprendo muy bien, pero sigo teniendo problemas a la hora de agregar mi toque personal. Siempre termino adhiriendo algo que arruina el delicado balance. Creo que soy muy obstinada con darle una pincelada única a la comida."

– "No hay nada de malo en anexar tu sello individual a tu propia creación Miia." – Aseveré, sentada en una silla de la mesa. – "Pero usualmente esa clase de acciones se reservan cuando ya se posee un mayor control al seguir la receta original. Incluso yo no me arriesgo tanto. No se puede añadir la cereza al pastel si la levadura todavía no está lista."

– "Es verdad." – Rió ligeramente. – "Aún así, me gustaría poder complementar mis desabridos platillos con algo único, que me pertenezca. Mi Cariño lo adoraría."

– "Yo opino que eso es innecesario, Miia." – Acoté, enseñándole mi collar. – "Como puedes ver, esta _edelweiss_ no fue plantada, cortada, disecada y luego puesta para decorar tan bella alhaja por Aria, ella simplemente la compró. Pero la autoría de la fabricación de tal dije no es importante, porque _Mo chuisle_ me lo obsequió a mí como muestra de compromiso en nuestra relación, es un regalo de la persona que amo y por lo tanto, tiene tanto significado como si ella misma lo hubiera manufacturado con sus propias manos."

Me acerqué a la serpiente y coloqué una mano en su hombro.

– "No importa que tus creaciones sean tan ordinarias como clamas, o que te limites a seguir una receta que otro haya formulado, porque tú las creaste, tú las hiciste no sólo con tus extremidades físicas, sino también tu amor y cariño para quienes te interesan. El secreto de una buena comida, como una buena relación, no está únicamente en el cocinado, la técnica o especias, sino también en cuanto empeño y pasión se ponga para concebirla." – Le aseguré, sosteniendo su mano derecha con ambas mías. – "Has mejorado de manera impresionante en corto tiempo, porque creíste en poder lograrlo, y ahora nos demuestras tu talento y afecto cada vez que nos regalas la oportunidad de probar alguna de tus exquisitas viandas. Y estoy completamente segura que Kimihito las considera auténticos manjares, a pesar de su gran talento y maestría en la materia, porque no hay mejor aderezo que el amor puro. Así que, no sigas flagelándote el orgullo ni consideres tus guisos como nimias bagatelas; Lo que tú prepares siempre tendrá un valor inigualable para todos nosotros. ¿Qué cosa puede ser más personal y única que algo que tú preparaste?"

Al finalizar mi inspirado soliloquio, la lamia me miró fijamente con sus ambarinos ojos, afásica por la simple pero honesta reiteración de su competitividad gastronómica y la importancia que esta tenía en la recepción hacia sus vituallas. Dejé libre su mano y ella bajó la mirada por un momento, para después alzarla, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

– "Gracias, Lala. Tienes… Tienes mucha razón." – Agradeció, conmovida y jugando con un mechón de su cabello granate. – "Soy tan tonta, ¿sabes? Antes, mi deseo era prepararle algo que le encantara a mi Cariño, y ahora que puedo hacerlo, siento que eso no es suficiente, que siempre me falta algo más."

– "No te consideres una ilusa por no creerte capacitada para satisfacer las demandas que piensas que debes cubrir, Miia. _Mo chuisle_ tampoco se creyó digna de aceptar ese puesto en MON o incluso de mi amor. Siempre se consideró poco meritoria de mi afecto o que sería incapaz de llegar tan lejos. Y aún hoy, ella aún no se valora del todo." – Aseveré. – "Puedo comprenderla, porque también pasé por lo mismo. Una vez que logramos un progreso, nuestro pesimismo decide que es momento para bajarnos la moral. Pero, mientras contemos con personas que nos apoyen y recordemos que el mayor enemigo está en la cabeza, podremos demostrar nuestra plusvalía y comprobar que las mayores exigencias, son las que nosotros mismos nos imponemos. Aunque ella no lo reconozca, mi hermosa alemana es prueba tangible de ello."

– "Eso es muy inspirador, Lala." – Sonriendo aún más. – "Realmente Aria te ha cambiado la vida, ¿cierto?"

– "En más de un sentido." – Le sonreí también. – "Es decir, ¿Acaso me imaginaste dándote consejos de esta manera? ¿O conversando tan casualmente, sin que yo recurriera a mi repertorio de predecibles clichés fúnebres sobre la muerte? Y al hacerlo conmigo, también influenció en ti. Mírate ahora, ¿pensaste alguna vez en descubrir que poseías todo ese talento en el mundo de la espátula y el sartén?"

– "Ni siquiera creí ser capaz de preparar algo que no causara muerte secundaria a un zombi." – Rió tenuemente. – "Pero hablando enserio, me alegro que ella haya llegado a nuestras vidas. Es una gran persona."

– "Gracias, Miia. Comparto completamente tu opinión sobre _Mo chuisle_." – Reverencié. – "¿Necesitas que te asista en algo más?"

– "Bueno, creo que me doy por bien servida con el alentador discurso. Pero, si no es molestia, ¿puedo preguntar qué significa Mokush… Makush… Bueno, ese mote por la que llamas a la arañita?"

– " _Mo chuisle_ es gaélico irlandés y significa ' _mi pulso_ ' o ' _mi sangre_ '." – Aclaré. – "Cuando hablo directamente con ella, la llamo ' _A chuisle_ '. Quizás yo sea inmortal, pero ella es la que me mantiene viva."

– "Aw, que tierno. Eso es muy hermoso." – Junto sus manos y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.

– "Gracias."

– "Uhm… Lala, ¿puedo preguntar cómo llamar a mi Cariño en irlandés, si no es problema?"

– "Hmm…" – Cavilé uno segundos. – "El término más aproximado sería _A mhuirnín_ , aunque también podrías probar con _A ghrá_ , quiere decir 'amor'."

– "A-wúr-nin… A-gré…" – Repitió fonéticamente. – "Vale, lo tengo. Te lo agradezco. ¿Cómo dices Gracias?"

– " _Go raibh maith agat_. En situaciones menos formales puedes usar _Gura míle_."

– "Oohh… Bueno, entonces, _Gura míle_ , Lala."

– "' _Sé do bheatha._ " – Sonreí. – "De nada."

Con otro agradecimiento de su parte, ella se excusó para darse un baño y yo retomé mi dirección hacia la sala. Quizás limpiaría un poco o simplemente optaría por darme unos momentos de asueto y leer tranquilamente en el sillón. Ahí me encontré con Papi y Suu, ambas divirtiéndose con sus pasatiempos electrónicos frente al televisor principal. Fue la glauca limo quien notó mi presencia primero y con la distinguible probóscide en su cabeza, me invitó a unírseles en su recreación virtual. Despejar la mente por unos momentos con algo de ocio inofensivo me pareció una buena idea y me senté junto a ellas en el gran sofá que permitía una vista perfecta de la pantalla de cristal líquido.

– "¡Ah, hola, Lala-nee!" – Exclamó la pequeña arpía al verme. – "¿Quieres jugar con nosotras a _Immortal Kombat: Blood Orgy_?"

– "Te ruego me perdones, Papi, pero me temo que soy una completa neófita en esta materia y mi participación no te sería satisfactoria del todo." – Me disculpé. – "Me conformo con observar su desempeño desde la seguridad del mueble y evitar el obstaculizar su apacible jarana."

– "…"

– "…"

– "¿Vas a jugar sí o no?"

Considero que no pierdo nada con darle una oportunidad a tan comunes distracciones. Aceptando su ofrecimiento, la joven descendiente de Taumas colocó en mis manos el curioso aparato de mando color blanco, con más botones que dígitos pudiera ella poseer, sin contar que su diseño no era muy ergonómico. Ella procedió a darme una cátedra entera sobre la principal función de cada interruptor y la manera de combinarlos para descubrir aún más utilidades para controlar al personaje que me simbolizaría. Si bien es sabido que la memoria de las arpías comunes no es la más polivalente, mi compañera de azules cabellos mostró ser un sorpresivo tesauro de conocimientos respecto a términos técnicos y demás referentes al juego en cuestión, dejando ver una gran pasión en sus palabras y despejando muchos mitos en cuestión de preceptos que yo tuviera sobre su inteligencia. Admito que mis prejuicios estaban más que equivocados y comprobé que su especie es increíblemente confiable cuando su concentración se aglutina al interesarse profundamente en algo.

– "¡Eso, Lala-nee! ¡Ahora oprime arriba, arriba y una U…" – Dictaba la juvenil emplumada. – "¡Ah, te olvidaste de hacer la triple pirueta aérea asesina invertida!"

– "No pensé que dividir mis habilidades motrices y mi capacidad de observación resultaran inefectivas en esto." – Confesé. – "¿Es necesario realizar una abundante cantidad de movimientos tan prolijos para recrear una acción tan simple como un golpe?"

– "Bueno, puedes simplemente patear a Sub-Zero y matarlo… ¡Pero eso es para _noob_ s, y tú no quieres ser una _noob_! ¡Arriba, arriba, vuelta en U y pirueta! ¡Vamos, tu puedes!"

Hay que aceptar que su entusiasmo por la perfecta ejecución de la agresión imaginaria llega a niveles peligrosamente obsesivos, pero le admiro la vehemencia que posee. Suu, sin opción alguna para unírsenos, se conformó con masajear los hombros de su compañera, ovacionar sus repetidos triunfos sobre mi inexperta persona y a ofrecerle una botella de agua para no desviar su atención hacia el televisor. Su apéndice cefálico también me reconfortaba cuando la arpía exponía mi bisoño desempeño y castigaba al actor bajo mi control con criminal vesania de mil maneras posibles. Elegí a un misterioso sujeto enmascarado con gutural voz para representarme, principalmente porque el amarillo color de su traje, su pirómana afinidad con el fuego y su nombre derivado de conocidos artrópodos arácnidos venenosos me recordaron instantáneamente a Aria. Por supuesto que, el tipo no poseía la férrea voluntad de la teutona, de lo contrario el no estaría siendo vapuleado sin cesar por un hombre mitad reptil con capacidad de arrojar venenosos esputos.

– " _¡Suu wins! ¡Flawless Victory!_ " – Declaró efusivamente la verde limo al derrotarme, imitando perfectamente la tétrica voz del anunciador. – " _¡FATALITY!_ "

– "¿Lo ves, Lala-nee? ¡Te dije que no atacaras cuando Suu bloqueaba!" – Me reprendió Papi, disintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. – "¡Primero rómpele las piernas y después les arrancas los intestinos!"

– "Lamento mi baja eficiencia, pero aún no comprendo del todo este complicado mando." – Traté de eximirme.

– "¡Sólo por eso le pondrás el traje de pingüino payaso a tu personaje!" – Ordenó la arpía.

– "Pero…"

– "¡Nada de peros! ¡Y haz la triple pirueta en esta ocasión! ¡Suu, hazle un _brutality_ si no la usa!"

Acatando las órdenes de la inesperada sátrapa voladora, pasé el tiempo viendo mi infructuoso progreso contra dos expertas de las artes letales digitales, sin mencionar las incontables incongruencias que el ya de por si fantasioso contexto poseía. Creo que es imposible que una espina dorsal pueda ser arrancada con tan extrema facilidad usando una mano, que una bomba sanguínea continúe funcionando después de tan abrupta extracción o que un cuerpo humanoide de comunes dimensiones posea tan desmesuradas cantidades de hemoglobina y que además pueda ser expulsada con la fuerza de una erupción volcánica de excesivas magnitudes, pero tampoco es que considere esto como una enciclopedia realista sobre los efectos reales de la violencia física.

Luego de una tortuosa sesión de infinito fracaso a manos de las invictas expertas en ocio electrónico residenciales, llegó el tiempo de la cena. Aunque me encargué de abastecer plenamente los paladares de los inquilinos durante la corta visita de la heredera de los Jaëgersturm y salvo por el caso del humano, el metabolismo de las habitantes de esta morada pareció despertarles el apetito y me vi en necesidad de satisfacer sus exigentes estómagos. No es que me quejara de alimentar a mi inusual familia, al contrario, me gusta mantener la calma del ambiente por medio de la complacencia alimenticia; Es más sencillo que lidiar con liminales hambrientas. Además, me encanta verlos charlar completamente en paz.

– "¡Rachnera! ¡Ese _tonkatsu_ es para mi Cariño!" – Recriminó la lamia a la arachne. – "¡Suéltalo, ahora mismo!"

– "Perdona, pero esto lo hago meramente por seguridad." – Retrucó burlonamente la tejedora, tomando un pedazo de la carne empanizada. – "No queremos que mi Querido acabe en un ataúd por envenenamiento, ¿verdad?"

– "¡Te voy a mostrar lo que es veneno, araña del demonio!"

Bueno, casi en paz. Las discusiones en la mesa son enérgicas, pero inofensivas, así como las amenazas que las ocupantes suelen proferir contra su prójimo. O eso espero, de vez en cuando es necesario intervenir para evitar un enardecido enfrentamiento entre comensales. Por suerte esa clase de incidentes han disminuido significativamente en las últimas semanas y al final resultan ser simples desacuerdos que terminan resolviéndose tan rápido como empezaron. Muy diferente a las verdaderas disputas que amenazaban con la armonía hogareña y la integridad física de nuestro anfitrión, muchas de las cuales siempre evité involucrarme pero que de alguna manera lograban arrastrarme hacia ellas. Me alegra el saber que hemos progresado desde aquellas situaciones dignas de las tribus bárbaras. Ya finalizada la cena y con el dúo conformado por Kurusu y Miia relevándome del cargo de lavar los trastes, me dirigí al baño para asearme y descansar en mi habitación.

A pesar de mi inagotable energía Abismal, entre el trabajo, la confesión de Cetania y el despedirme de Aria, sin contar el tiempo con Papi, Suu y la cocina, el día me había dejado totalmente exhausta. Al llegar a mi cuarto, me cambié a mi ropa interior y una camisa blanca que mi querida alemana me había permitido usar para dormir, que también incluía prácticamente todo su guardarropa. Lo suyo era mío y viceversa, como siempre decía. Me quedará algo grande, pero eso es lo que la hace perfecta para el reposo. También estaba una camiseta que esa molesta peste alada le obsequió, pero jamás me atrevería a usar tan vulgar prenda. Miré al ropero donde encima residían su vieja gorra y la _Eisernes Kreuz_ de su difunto abuelo, junto a mi fiel guadaña. Suspiré al recordar que aún me esperan cinco días sin sentir el calor de esa hermosa rubia alrededor de mi añil epidermis.

– "No te rindas, _A chuisle_." – Musité, mirando sus pertenencias y con la mano extendida en mi pecho. – "Y vuelve a casa."

Acaricié el níveo colchón de la cama, siempre notando lo grande que luce sin ella para cubrir el espacio vacío. Y aún así, sin su presencia, puedo verla junto a mí, durmiendo pacíficamente y exhalando esos sonoros ronquidos que pasaron de molestia pequeña a simples indicadores de que el amor de mi vida se hallaba recorriendo plenamente los aposentos de Morfeo. Suspirando y enviando un beso al aire, procedí a cubrirme con la blanca sábana y reposar mi cabeza en la almohada para rendirme al sueño. Mañana será otro día de batalla.

…

Desperté temprano, a las seis de la mañana, siendo mi reloj biológico la mejor alarma. Aunque dormir me es actualmente innecesario, me he acostumbrado a cesar mis actividades diarias en el horario nocturno para compartirlo con _Mo chuisle_. Adoro lo sumamente relajante que es disfrutar de su compañía, haciéndome experimentar una enorme calma y sentimiento de seguridad cuando ella descansa a mi lado. Esta mañana Helios pareció haberse levantado de buenos ánimos y sus rayos se filtraban con ahínco por la oscura cortina de mi recámara, calentando el interior tenuemente. Estiré mi cuerpo y me preparé para el baño matutino. Me aseé con calma y regresé a mi estancia para vestirme con una camisa blanca de manga larga, falda corta negra y largas medias oscuras, sin contar los zapatos sin tacón del mismo color que Aria me compró durante nuestra visita a la tienda de ropa. Hacía calor, así que omití mi bufanda. Colocándome mi dorada insignia con forma de araña en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho y tomando mi uniforme de trabajo en una bolsa plástica, me dirigí a laborar.

– "Ah, buenos días, Lala." – Me saludó mi casero, en camino a su ducha habitual. – "¿Yendo al tajo?"

– " _Maidin mhaith_ , Kimihito." – Hice una reverencia. – "Así es, deseo seguir presentándome puntualmente."

– "Entiendo. Es una lástima que ya no me acompañes en la cocina, pero instruiste perfectamente a Miia y es una excelente asistente. Te lo agradezco."

– "Me halaga tu alabanza y la aprecio, compañero, pero te aseguro que el crédito es de la propia Miia. Fue su empeño y esfuerzo lo que la hizo llegar hasta donde está."

– "De todas maneras, no dejaré de agradecerte por ayudarle tanto." – Inclinó la cabeza también. – "Pero no te quitaré más tu tiempo, Lala. Buena suerte en el trabajo."

– " _Gura míle_. Igualmente te deseo un productivo día." – Le sonreí. – "Regreso a las tres de la tarde. _Slán_."

Partí con una mueca de felicidad en el rostro. Si bien la lamia progresó de sobremanera bajo mi tutoría, en verdad que fue la pelirroja misma la que se decidió a mejorar. Yo le mostré la puerta, ella fue quien se atrevió a cruzarla, para bien de todos. Y además, antes que yo fomentara una mentalidad positiva en alguien más, Aria fue la que me socorrió a mí con su sincero corazón. Tarareando una tenue melodía tradicional irlandesa, abordé el transporte público para dirigirme hasta mi destino. Durante el viaje, vi a un pequeño niño jugando alegremente con un par de figuras de acción, un zombi y una especie de agente policiaco. Me reí ligeramente al pensar en defensores de la ley y muertos vivientes. Seguramente mi alemana debe estar entrenando con ahínco en este momento junto a las integrantes de MON, incluyendo a esa mujer occisa quien me proveyó el diente para otorgarle el (irónico) regalo de la segunda vida a Yuuhi. Aún recuerdo como inmaduramente me comporté con ella y sus compañeras cuando arribé a este país. No estoy muy orgullosa de mi infantil conducta y espero poder disculparme con el grupo algún día de estos.

El transporte se detuvo en la parada designada y luego de bajarme, caminé un poco hasta llegar al establecimiento donde laboro. Le di los buenos días a Mio Aizawa, mi superiora y futura acreedora a una fiesta sorpresa por parte de sus seres queridos para celebrarle un aniversario más de vida, de la cual me comprometí a ser parte. No es que desee ayudar a esa fastidiosa arpía rapaz mejorando los lazos sentimentales entre mi jefa y su casera, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de continuar demostrando mis talentos culinarios a mi jerarca, especialmente en una ocasión tan personal como su cumpleaños. Me trasladé a la cocina y me introduje en el vestidor para cambiarme a mi atuendo de trabajo. Podría asistir a mi faena diaria ya ataviada en este, pero el código de higiene señala que de esa manera podría ensuciarlo y contaminar los alimentos, idea con la cual concuerdo.

Mi indumentaria como cocinera primeriza consistía en un saco negro que se cerraba en medio con dos hileras de seis botones, tres de cada lado y contaba con dos bolsas debajo de la parte frontal. Siempre me aseguro de colocarle el pin dorado de arácnido diseño en mi lado izquierdo. Lo acompañaba de un pantalón oscuro del mismo material diseñado para reducir los incidentes de quemaduras y accidentes por combustión. También usaba un delantal en la cadera, que cubría desde esta a mis rodillas. Tanto este como los botones y los bordes del uniforme eran de color verde, señalándome como una novata. Como medida de higiene, amarraba mi largo cabello y lo sujetaba con una red para este, complementándolo con un pequeño gorro verde, de bajas dimensiones, casi una boina. El famoso y tradicional sombrero alargado únicamente estaba reservado para Kanako, la chef principal y veterana del Aizawa, quien fungía como mi superior dentro de la cocina cuando Mio se ausentaba. Jaëgersturm aún no me ha visto arropada en el uniforme, pero estoy segura que coincidiría conmigo en la opinión de que luce algo militar. Y ella lo adoraría al instante.

Ya trajeada, me dispuse a tomar la primera orden que la propietaria me comandó y empecé a preparar una _hambagu_ , básicamente una hamburguesa de bife servida con patatas fritas, arroz, vegetales y salsa agridulce. Los platillos occidentales se han vuelto aún más populares aquí y, si se me permite presumir un poco, parte de eso ha sido gracias a que mi superior quedó impresionada con mi aptitud, abriéndome la oportunidad para aportar un súbito influjo de gastronomía irlandesa desde el primer día. Por suerte, aquello no desató la envidia de mis asociadas, quienes han laborado aquí por más tiempo que yo; De hecho, me felicitaron por contribuir con la diversidad de manjares disponibles, cosa que les agradecí profundamente. No calificaría nuestra amistad como algo más allá de lo laboral, pero puedo confiar en que desarrollaremos un mejor sentimiento de camaradería conforme el tiempo avance.

– "Lala, estás agregando demasiado tomate a la salsa, y no olvides el queso feta." – Me corrigió Kanako, con su atuendo de toque rojos. – "Necesitas más vinagreta. ¿Quieres que los griegos nos declaren la guerra?"

– "Disculpe mi torpeza, jefa." – Me excusé. – "Creo que ya he marinado el pollo lo suficiente, ¿le parece que así está bien?"

– "Hmm, sí, no está mal. Pero no te excedas con la sal esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?"

– " _Jawohl._ " – Repliqué, imitando a mi araña germana.

Era irónico; Aria y el resto de la casa me consideran un paradigma de sabiduría culinaria, pero aquí, una auténtica avezada en el tema me recuerda que no importa nuestro aparente nivel de habilidad y ventaja, siempre hay alguien mejor. Ahora me hallo en la disyuntiva de no sobrepasarme con la cantidad necesaria para que el cloruro de sodio no arruine el pollo helénico a la parrilla, pequeño defecto que mi alemana también posee, o arriesgarme a enmascararlo añadiendo más cantidad de leche cuajada de alto contenido butírico. Al final del día, ese verde en mi uniforme que me categoriza como una novata no es del todo erróneo. Pero, tales correcciones eran fundamentales en mi lento pero provechoso ascenso hacia la excelencia. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo y refinaba lo que ya me jactaba de dominar, descubriendo en su mayoría, que aún me faltaba mucho para la verdadera maestría.

Nuestro horario de receso llegó y, tomando el extra de pollo griego que preparé, me senté a degustarlo junto a Sanae Paromia, la segunda de menor rango en la escala jerárquica, siendo apenas un nivel superior al mío como indicaba su traje en tonos amarillos. También era con quien más compaginaba, quizás porque ella era una lámpades y junto a mí, las únicas liminales entre los cuatro trabajadores que componían la cocina del Aizawa. Kanako era humana, al igual que la _sous-chef_ , Suwako. Como ya es evidente, todas éramos mujeres. Sanae era de complexión delgada, como yo, poseía un largo cabello aguamarina que solía amarrar en una coleta, piel azul increíblemente pálida, casi blanca y ojos rojos rodeados de negra esclerótica. No era una Abismal, sino una ninfa del Inframundo, descendiente de la diosa Hécate. Teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero era la más amistosa de todas y rápidamente hicimos conexión.

– "Sigo pensando que un poco más de albahaca no haría mal, amiga." – Comentó la mujer de puntiagudas orejas. – "El aceite de oliva ya enmascara suficiente el gustillo como para que le afecte."

– "El verdadero secreto del sabor no es desvelado al probarlo." – Le contesté, colocando un pedazo de carne en mi tenedor. – "Sino hasta que las papilas gustativas tienen tiempo para procesarlo después de engullir."

– "Lo sé, pero aún así creo que no estaría mal experimentar." – Masticó primero y luego habló. – "De hecho, lo hice cuando no estabas viendo. Apuesto a que no te habías dado cuenta."

– "Actualmente, lo descubrí después del primer bocado." – Retruqué. – "Confieso que no está mal, pero pierde algo del distintivo sabor del resto de las especias. No te delataré con Kanako, pero trata de avisarme antes de intentar algo así de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Vale, me comportaré como es debido, Abismalita." – Rió ligeramente. – "¿Y qué me cuentas de tu novia, la arachne? Sigue entrenando para entrar a MON, ¿no?"

– "Correcto, en estos momentos Aria debe estar en sus duros ensayos." – Tomé otro poco de pollo. – "Sólo espero no regrese con más hematomas. Debiste verla cuando retornó ayer. Sólo fue un día y ella podría emular a una berenjena. Y aún le queda el resto de la semana."

– "Ah, sé de lo que hablas, azulosa." – Bebió su limonada. – "Mi amiga nekomata, Mika, trató de entrar ahí y dijo que una zombi demente casi le mete una bala entre los ojos. Tiene el pelaje negro pero casi terminó tan pálida como yo al volver."

– "Puedo confirmar la veracidad de tales relatos, Sanae." – Tomé un poco de mi bebida. – " _Mo chuisle_ me relató que su instructora le dio los buenos días literalmente abriendo fuego contra ella. Sólo eran salvas, pero sin duda la turbaron de sobremanera a primera hora de la mañana."

– "Oh, Hécate, entonces era real." – Rió, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Pobre Mika, y yo que le dije que la habían corrido por estar algo llenita. Ojalá tu chica logre quedarse, azulosa."

– "Gracias, Sanae."

– "Y dime, ¿la extrañas?"

– "Cada segundo de cada hora." – Suspiré, perforando los últimos restos de mi comida. – "Me siento como Penélope esperando a que Ulises vuelva de combatir en Troya. Y al igual que la esposa del rey de Ítaca, aguardaré su retorno fielmente."

– "Aww, que tierna eres, Lala." – Sonrió la lámpades. – "Ojalá no se encuentre con Circe en el camino y acepte su oferta de qued-¡Auch! ¡Oye, no me pinches!"

– "Entonces no dejes que tu lengua hable de más, hija de Nix." – Aseveré, colocando mi tenedor en su lugar.

Sé que no lo hizo con malas intenciones, pero su broma no me pareció muy agradable. Quizás la teutona no corriera riesgo de ser seducida por la hechicera de la isla Eea, pero igualmente estaba en peligro de caer bajo la brujería de la descendiente de Electra. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme tales fruslerías mentales, sólo era un comentario inofensivo, no una profecía. Regresando a mi faena, el día transcurrió sin incidentes remarcables. Llegada la hora de finalizar la jornada, me cambié a mis ropas ordinarias y me despedí de mis compañeras para tomar el transporte a casa. El cielo indicaba un buen clima a agradable temperatura y me relajé de la fatiga por unos momentos sintiendo los tenues rayos del astro rey filtrándose por el cristal del bus. Arribé a mi morada y fui recibida por Centorea.

– "Ah, bienvenida de nuevo, Lala." – Saludó la rubia, con un sobre color crema en sus manos. – "¿Confío en que el trabajo ha sido provechoso el día de hoy?"

– " _Tráthnóna maith duit_ , Cerea." – Me retiré los zapatos. – "Sí, hoy fue una mañana agradable, gracias por preguntar. Uhm, ¿esa carta es para mí?"

– "Correcto." – Me la cedió. – "Una arpía paloma la entregó durante nuestro desayuno. Creo que te alegrará al saber la identidad del remitente."

– "Aria…" – Musité con un enorme brillo en mis ojos al leer el nombre. Le ofrecí una enorme sonrisa y reverencia a la centáuride. – " _Go raibh maith agat_ , Centorea."

– "Es un placer." – Inclinó su cabeza también. – "Estoy en medio de lavar la ropa, ¿deseas que asee tu uniforme?"

– "Claro, si no es molestia." – Se lo facilité. – "¿Te parece si leo el contenido de la postal en el cuarto de lavado, para hacer tu labor más amena?"

– "Oh, bueno, por mi hay problema, pero, ¿sería correcto que me enterara de las misivas personales que Jaëgersturm te escribe?"

– "Descuida, sé que a ella no le importaría. Y me encargaré de omitir detalles íntimos, si llegara a haberlos."

– "Vaya, si que te has puesto de buen humor en un instante." – Sonrió. – "De acuerdo, Lala, acepto. Vamos."

Así, acompañé a la mujer equina al baño, donde la primera sección estaba reservada para la lavadora y el lugar para colocar la indumentaria a limpiar. La descendiente de Néfele introdujo una carga de vestimentas en la máquina, agregó los detergentes necesarios y oprimió el botón para que el aparato empezara su ciclo de enjuagado. Mientras tanto, invoqué remotamente mi dalla para usarla como un inusual pero efectivo abrecartas, descubriendo el blanco folio donde las palabras de mi amada arachne residían. Había algunos restos policromáticos de pintura en la casi nívea hoja, pero no le presté mucha importancia. Descubrí que ella optó por rubricar su mensaje exclusivamente en su lengua madre étnica, tal vez para asegurarse que únicamente una políglota como yo fuera capaz de descifrar su contenido, o simplemente deseaba recrear ese romanticismo de la correspondencia tradicional tan común durante los conflictos armados mundiales del siglo XX. En cualquier caso, ambas opciones calzaban perfectamente con la singular personalidad de mi apreciada _Sparassidae_. Me cercioré de leer unos párrafos por adelantado para asegurarme de no revelar algún bochornoso secreto reservado solamente para mi persona.

– "Mi querida Lala..." – Inicié la oratoria. – "¡Buenos días, _Gorrioncito_! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo espero que bien…"

Nuestros ajuares repetían sus continuas revoluciones dentro del aparato y nosotras proseguíamos disfrutando de las inusitadas exposiciones que la rubia germana había plasmado en su escrito. Aunque muchos de los detalles mencionados no sonaran muy placenteros, la cazadora siempre se encargaba de añadir ese característico toque personal de expresarse que convertía una experiencia aparentemente poco grata en algo más afable. La mención sobre su rudo despertar nuevamente a manos de su gnómida instructora y la ignominiosa anécdota sobre esa molesta arpía despertaron nuestros sentidos de hilaridad al instante, especialmente esa última, donde pequé de romper mi cortesía moral y disfruté del infortunio sufrido por la rapaz. Me permití llenarme vanidosamente de fatuidad al leer sobre mi excelente porte en el marcial atuendo que ella me obsequió, inmortalizado en fotografía y resguardado en un dorado marco, sin contar que incluso esa peste alada reconoció mi distinguida prestancia. No mencioné que _Mo chuisle_ también planeaba entregarle una fotografía suya a la emplumada, especialmente porque la intrascendental mujer halcón no es lo suficientemente digna de cargar con tan bella imagen en un collar barato. Interrumpí la narración después de descubrir que mi guadaña ahora se llamaba Seely, para recuperar el aliento de mis risotadas.

– "Por Quirón, Aria sí que es una excelente bromista." – Reía la centáuride jubilosamente. – "Por un momento pensé que la tal Mugi era una persona."

– "Confieso que también caí presa de tan errónea impresión." – Contesté, aliviada al descubrir que sólo era su ametralladora. – "Pero debemos admitir que sus efusivas descripciones técnicas demuestran lo afanosa que es con su trabajo."

– "Y de qué forma. Espero Mugi no sea tu nueva rival sentimental." – Paulatinamente bajó la intensidad de su carcajada y se relajó, cruzando sus brazos. – "Ah, en verdad que admiro a Jaëgersturm. Si te soy sincera, no imaginé que ella fuera a ascender tan alto cuando la coordinadora la asignó a esta casa. Y dado que solamente sería una huésped temporal, creí que no tendría que molestarme mucho en desarrollarnos buenas migas. No lo tomes a mal, Lala, pero nunca tuve una muy buena impresión inicial sobre las arachnes, gracias en parte a Rachnera. Me alegro que la germana me haya despejado muchos prejuicios sobre ellas."

– "Es comprensible el temerle a una especie de apariencia intimidante y que ha demostrado ser históricamente belicosa, particularmente una proveniente de una nación militarizada como la de Aria. Y la tejedora tampoco ha contribuido mucho a cambiar los preceptos que se tienen sobre ellas." – Admití, recargándome junto a ella en la pared. – "Sin embargo, eso es precisamente lo que cualquier liminal debería evitar en primer lugar. Ya sabemos lo que el miedo y el rechazo, cuando llegan a niveles inaceptables, suelen desencadenar, como lo demostraron esos fatídicos atentados."

– "Concuerdo contigo, segadora." – Suspiró y miró al techo. – "Al menos podemos confiar en que Jaëgersturm estará ahí para hacerles frente y recordarle al mundo que debemos afianzar nuestros lazos, o corremos el riesgo de caer en la obcecación destructiva."

– "Totalmente de acuerdo, Centorea." – La imité. – "Ella nos ha unido, ¿no te parece?"

– "Magníficamente. Pero, ¿ese fue su objetivo desde el principio?"

– "Ella sólo deseaba ser aceptada en este loco mundo, privilegio que nosotros le entregamos incondicionalmente." – Sonreí tenuemente. – "Ha hecho tanto por todos a su alrededor, y aún piensa que jamás podrá retribuirlo. Tanto candor es prueba de su desinterés y sinceridad."

– "Realmente la amas, ¿cierto?"

– "Con toda el alma." – Sonreí por completo.

La cuadrúpeda paulatinamente se tornó seria y jugó con sus dedos antes de volver a hablar.

– "Lala…" – Musitó la ojizarca mujer. – "¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que Mi Señor también me ame con tanta entrega?"

– "Kimihito está más que encantado contigo, amiga centáuride." – Le afirmé, viéndola a sus celestes ojos. – "El te considera de las más distinguidas y leales personas que ha conocido en su vida, completamente extraordinaria. Incluso _Mo chuisle_ reconoce tu verdadera sangre noble, tu franco espíritu guerrero e hidalguía intrínseca, opinión que comparto absolutamente con ella. Posees el linaje con el que muchos sólo pueden soñar."

– "¿No lo… dices sólo para hacerme sentirme mejor?" – Se ruborizó y sus patas delanteras se alternaban nerviosamente en tocar el suelo. – "¿E-en serio opinas todo eso?"

– "Centorea, ¿aún no te sientes digna del afecto de tu amado Señor, después de las veces que te ha demostrado cuanto le importas?"

– "Q-quizás… Un poco…" – Bajó la mirada. – "Sé que él me quiere, al igual que a todas. Su corazón es vasto y magnánimo, pero a veces… Bueno, en ocasiones pienso que él podría… No lo sé, encontrar a alguien mejor que esta torpe rubia con risibles y anticuados delirios de justiciera medieval."

– "Nunca se me cruzaría por la mente que nuestro bondadoso casero te viera menos que una perfecta esposa, Shianus." – Aseveré. – "El jamás pensaría en rechazar tu inmaculado cariño. Eso te lo puedo asegurar."

– "Segadora…" – Alzó la vista, encarándome. – "¿Alguna vez has pensado que Aria podría dejarte por Cetania?"

Atrapándome ella de sorpresiva manera, me paralicé por tan directa interrogante. Titubeé un poco mientras reorganizaba mis pensamientos.

– "Yo… Yo reconozco que dentro de mí aún reside la minúscula, pero existente duda sobre si la hija de Taumas podría obtener una victoria sobre mi persona respecto al afecto de _Mo chuisle_. Incluso cuando ya he reafirmado en incontables ocasiones mi absoluta posesión del alma de la arachne y me he encargado de asegurar que su ánima persista a mi lado después de su deceso, admito que todavía siento temor de vez en cuando. Honestamente, estoy preocupada de que los próximos días serán la oportunidad perfecta para que la rapaz continúe desarrollando su relación con el objeto de sus deseos, cosa que considero hace mucho se ha solidificado." – Concedí, pero seguí alzando la cabeza pausadamente. – "Sin embargo, a pesar de que tal posibilidad es pequeña, pero plausible, no temeré mal alguno. Porque yo amo a Aria, y ella a mí. Sus palabras llenas de devoción son sinceras y sus sentimientos completamente honestos, así como su apasionado querer. Porque ella me ha comprobado una y otra vez que ambas poseemos el valor más importante en una relación: Confianza. Plena, absoluta, infinita, real. Yo tengo esperanza en que… No; ¡Yo estoy totalmente convencida de que ella jamás va a abandonarme, por mucho que ame a la descendiente de Electra! ¡Siempre estará a mi lado, y yo junto al suyo! ¡Lo sostengo en mi corazón y lo reafirmo en mi alma!

¡Yo confío en Aria Jaëgersturm!"

Concluí mi emotivo monólogo con un brioso golpe en el centro del pecho con mi mano derecha. Transcurrieron afásicos segundos mientras mi respiración volvía paulatinamente a la normalidad y el abrupto cese de movimientos por parte de la lavadora indicara que el ciclo de limpieza había terminado. Cerea se mantuvo un momento estupefacta por mi súbito despliegue de exaltación, casi rayando en el fanatismo, hacia mi amada arachne. Pero, incluso si aquello pudiera haber parecido demasiado ferviente, la ojizarca simplemente reaccionó de una forma que respondió y disipó toda duda sobre su opinión respecto a mi punto de vista.

Sonrió.

– "Eres la tangible evidencia de la entrega absoluta, segadora." – Convino con una reverencia. – "Aria es realmente afortunada en tenerte. Ahora estoy más que segura de que ella nunca renunciará a tu amor."

– "Gracias, Cerea." – Volví a descasar en la pared. –"Siento si mi repentino arrebato te pareció chocante."

– "Yo considero que fue muy apasionado."

– "Quizás es sólo mi manera de encubrir mis propias inseguridades." – Me senté en el piso, viendo al frente.

– "Entonces, incluso después de tu denodado discurso…" – Asentó su cuerpo. – "Admites que tienes algo de miedo."

– "Así es." – Volteé a mirarla. – "Pero eso me da razón para esforzarme más por el afecto de _Mo chuisle_. Tal vez es ese temor lo que nos hace querer dar siempre lo mejor de nosotras. Es decir, si realmente sintiéramos que hemos alcanzado el pináculo de nuestro potencial, careceríamos de motivos para continuar mejorando. Y si la pasión se esfuma, al igual que una flor que ha perdido el sustento, nos marchitamos."

– "Significa que si Mi Señor me hiciera su esposa, ¿la pasión que me motiva se perdería al lograr mi objetivo?"

– "Al contrario, Shianus. Tu nuevo objetivo sería ser aún más feliz." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "El fuego de tu interior se encendería como una fulguración solar, porque el amor es combustible infinito."

– "¿Cómo es que nunca te oía hablar así antes, Lala? ¿Tan profunda y sincera?"

– "Necesitaba a alguien que derritiera el hielo en mi corazón y avivara las llamas de mi alma." – Le guiñé un ojo. – "Por suerte, Aria tiene ese fuego tatuado en su abdomen. Y creo que ya sabes lo ardiente que puede ser."

– "Oh, ni siquiera me lo recuerdes." – Rió, ruborizada ligeramente. – "De todas maneras, te agradezco por los ánimos, Lala. Gracias por escuchar."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, Cerea." – Me incorporé. – "¿Deseas oír el resto de la misiva?"

– "Me temo que seguir enterándome de los pensamientos que Jaëgersturm te ha reservado sería entrometerme demasiado en su vida privada. Descuida, segadora, puedes retirarte si lo deseas. Yo aún tengo que seguir lavando antes del almuerzo."

– "En ese caso, ¿te importaría enseñarme algunos secretos del aseo de prendas?"

– "¿Eh?" – Sus orejas equinas se movieron sorprendidas. – "¿Quieres que te enseñe a lavar ropa?"

– "Correcto. Me interesa aumentar mis habilidades como buena pareja." – Le aseguré. – "Y recuperarme de la decepción que fue mi primer intento con las prendas íntimas de _Mo chuisle_."

– "Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. Bueno, no seré la mejor tutora ni la más versada en la materia, pero te aleccionaré lo que conozco, si eso te parece aceptable."

– "Por supuesto. _Gura míle_ , Cerea."

Agregando ambas otra carga de indumentarias en la máquina, la rubia me instruyó metódicamente su erudición sobre el enjuague, secado e incluso planchado de la tela. Nuevamente, hoy me demostraron que todos siempre tendrán algo que enseñarnos. Y en el caso de la noble centáuride, ella resultó ser una excelente tutora; Algo insegura, pero muy educada, comprensiva y paciente, todo sin perder el distinguido abolengo de su estirpe. Luego de comprender el delicado balance entre detergente, aromatizante y monóxido de dihidrógeno, y compararlo mentalmente con el mismo cálculo preciso que se necesita para lograr la exquisitez en la cocina, llegó el momento de hacer gala de mis continuamente progresivos conocimientos gastronómicos durante el almuerzo. Opté por deleitar los paladares de los inquilinos con algo de _omuraisu_ y una ensalada especial para mi ojizarca maestra, obteniendo una satisfactoria felicitación de su parte y sus equinos pabellones auriculares. Algunas preguntaron sobre el contenido del sobre, pero les comuniqué que era una simple misiva de la araña teutona sin importancia para alguien que no fuera yo, asuntos privados. Le guiñé con complicidad a la centáuride, sería nuestro secreto.

Acabada la merienda y limpieza de trastes, Papi y Suu me invitaron de nueva cuenta a unírseles en sus juegos virtuales. Mi primera experiencia con ellas no fue la más imparcial debido a las discrepancias entre nuestras cualidades para el ocio electrónico, pero parte de mí me animaba a volver a probar mi pericia y recuperar algo del orgullo que el dúo logró arrebatarme el día de ayer. Aceptando el desafío, la arpía de añil plumaje me facilitó un mando circular, esculpido a la efigie del volante de dirección usado en los transportes. Un diseño muy _ad hoc_ , ya que la temática imperante del título elegido en esta ocasión era precisamente la competencia entre automóviles. Decantándome por un fragoroso miembro de la familia _Hominidae_ para representarme y sabiendo que no debería continuar las derrotas del día anterior, me relajé para disfrutar de un pacífico momento en las carreras de fantasía en compañía de las integrantes más jóvenes de la morada.

– "¿Lala?" – Me habló la glauca limo.

– "¿Qué sucede, Suu?" – Le pregunté al tiempo que un furtivo caparazón rojo me arrebataba el decimosegundo lugar.

– "¿Qué le regalarás a Aria por haberse graduado?"

– "¿Eh?" – Volteé a verla. – "Bueno, yo…"

Ignoré a mi personaje en la pantalla siendo asediado por una especie de planta giganta y mi mente se concentró en tratar de conjeturar alguna respuesta. Era verdad, ¿Qué pensaba obsequiarle a la araña cuando regresara? Es decir, aparte de mis incondicionales muestras de afecto que escalarían a íntimas caricias en la noche, cosa que me encargaría de complacer apasionadamente. No es que dudara de su éxito, al contrario, yo sabía que ella triunfaría soberbiamente, pero me apena conceder que por mi cabeza aún no había pasado la idea de encontrar un presente para mi propia novia.

– "Creo que todavía no he pensado en algo, Suu." – Admití, retomando el control. – "¿También crees que ella lo logrará?"

– "¡Claro que sí!" – Fue el turno de Papi para opinar. – "¡Se va a volver parte del grupo de la Terminadora Smith y atrapará a los malos! ¡Aria-nee no puede perder porque ella es Aria-nee!"

– "Gracias, Papi." – Le sonreí, acariciando su cabeza. – "Pero sigo sin formular algo en concreto. ¿Alguna idea que propongan, chicas?"

– "¿Qué tal un pastel?" – Sugirió la limo verdiazul, alzando su probóscide para enfatizar. – "A ella le gustará."

– "¡Sí, y que tenga fresas! ¡Y chocolate! ¡Y chispitas! ¡Y…!" – La joven alada continuó declarando sus imaginativas adiciones, haciendo caso omiso a la pantalla.

– "¿Saben? No es mala idea. Sí, me parece que eso estaría bien." – Mimé a la acuosa limo. – "Muchas gracias, Suu. ¿Les gustaría que lo hiciéramos?"

– "¡Sí! ¡Sí!" – La pajarita azul soltó su control para saltar jubilosamente, alzando su emplumada extremidad. – "¡Me apunto! ¡Yo quiero ayudar!"

– "Por supuesto, Papi." – Bajé la mirada entonces. – "Sin embargo… Confieso que jamás he preparado un pastel."

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!" – Pestañeó, incrédula. – "¡Pero tú sabes hacer de todo, Lala-nee!"

– "Es extraño, lo sé. He fabricado postres con anterioridad, pero jamás incluí entre mis creaciones a las famosas tartas."

– "No creo que sea muy difícil el hacer un bizcocho tan común." – Aseguró Suu, colocando su mano en mi hombro. ¿Siempre fue así de seria? – "Pero tú deseas que sea completamente especial, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, Suu. Aria merece únicamente lo mejor." – Le sonreí y me incorporé, colocando las manos en la cintura. – "Supongo que eso no nos deja otra opción. Aprendamos a prepararlo, juntas."

– "¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos!" – Exclamó eufórica la arpía. – "¡¿Podemos empezar ahora?!"

– "Calma tus ímpetus, Papi." – Traté de tranquilizarla. – "Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra. Prometo conseguir los ingredientes mañana, ¿está bien?"

– "Bueno." – Acató la aludida. – "¡Pero que no se te olvide!"

Reí ligeramente por la ironía de que fuera alguien tan distraída quien me lo dijera, pero comprendí su preocupación. Después de todo, ambas jovencitas adoran lo dulce y ser parte de su elaboración es suficiente para animarlas más de lo habitual, así que no desean perderse tal oportunidad de colaborar. Con esa promesa, regresamos a nuestra sesión de juegos, y admito que ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo más. Desconectarse del mundo por un par de minutos era necesario, y a pesar de que los cacofónicos parlantes solían aumentar los decibeles en el ambiente, el simple acto de compartir un momento de distensión con la familia era tan gratificante como adjudicarse la primera victoria después de un sinfín de intentos por alcanzar el primer puesto. Aunque sigo pensando que la cubierta ósea de un quelonio, por más colorida que sea, no debería ser capaz de causar semejante caos al impactar.

Luego de un tiempo esquivando restos del fruto del árbol _Musa paradisiaca_ o ser catapultada en el aire por un proyectil con capacidad consciente, el resto del día transcurrió de manera cotidiana. Normales charlas y discusiones menores en la cena. El entusiasmo de Papi por el prospecto de la preparación de la tarta casi le hizo develarlo, pero eso no sería necesario porque yo fui quien traslució el plan para el comestible regalo de mi arachne. Nuestro casero se ofreció a ayudarme, pero rechacé cortésmente su proposición, cosa que el entendió; Esta era mi oportunidad de probarme a mí misma. Incluso declaré que usaría mis propios fondos para costearlo, y el asintió. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que rehusara toda clase de apoyo, ya que les participé que podían auxiliar con la decoración una vez que la parte primordial estuviera completada. Todos aceptaron de buena gana y les hice una reverencia por alentarme. Acabada la faena diaria, me aseé para retirarme a mi habitación.

Ya en el cuarto, me cambié a ropas más holgadas, las cuales nuevamente consistían en ropa interior y una camisa de la alemana, para descansar bien y amenizar el inusual calor que permeaba el ambiente esa noche. Admiré por un momento mi atavío de trabajo, luciendo impoluto después de haberle aplicado una dosis efectiva y contundente de detergente líquido con olor a lavanda. Cierto, Shianus me asistió la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ese pequeño paso para una dullahan era un gran salto para mi orgullo. Confío en que al difunto Neil Armstrong no le molestará que adapte su frase más famosa para una metáfora sobre limpieza de telas. Me acosté en la cama y encendí la lámpara de noche para poder leer el resto del recado de _Mo chuisle_. Como imaginaba, su enardecimiento por las herramientas bélicas siempre se desborda cuando toca tal tema, especialmente si se trata de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sonará contradictorio que una germana con vestimentas que evoquen las usadas por un régimen tan cruel como el Nacionalsocialista sea una amable persona que se dedique a mantener la paz y seguridad de la sociedad, pero yo soy una agente de la muerte que ha renunciado a tomar otra vida que no sea la de esa misma arachne, y únicamente será al final de esta, la cual me encargaré de proteger eternamente. Ambas somos la antítesis de lo preestablecido, discordancias a nuestra naturaleza, paradojas vivientes.

Y me alegro de compartir ese honor con ella.

Proseguí ojeando la misiva, sonriendo satisfecha al llegar al final de esta. Sólo la heredera de los Jaëgersturm sabe cómo lograr despedirse de manera que me derrita el corazón con su sentimentalismo y me sacuda el alma con su humor al mismo tiempo. Le propiné un beso a la hoja, deseándole lo mejor a esa valiente araña que aún a costa de sus horarios regulares de descanso, sigue luchando por quienes desea proteger. Suspirando, coloqué el mensaje dentro del sobre y lo atesoré con cuidado en el cajón superior de la mesa de noche. Me incorporé y caminé hasta la ventana, haciendo a un lado la negra cortina. Volteé a mi izquierda, viendo a mi guadaña, aceptando llamarla Seely, reposar tranquilamente en su lugar. Alguna vez la usé para amenazar y conminar contra la integridad física de los que me rodeaban, para mantener esa máscara de psicopompo delirante a la que nadie tomaría en serio. Pero ya no necesito fingir, no hay necesidad de más ridículos estratagemas para continuar con mis argucias. Ahora soy libre, soy feliz.

– "Eres mi conquistadora…" – Musité, mirando al platinado astro selenita. – "Y también mi libertadora, _A chuisle_. Te amo."

Acostándome y cubriéndome con la blanca sábana, cerré los ojos para visitar los aposentos de Morfeo.

…

Despertar, levantarme, bañarme, irme al tajo; La rutina es parte intrínseca de un sistema laboral ordenado. Y por más monótono que aquello pudiera sonar (y lo era), ser pieza fundamental del engranaje que mantiene a la economía casera a flote y el propio desarrollo personal es suficiente motivación para seguir tan invariable hábito. Tampoco me quejo, en verdad me gusta mantenerme ocupada y aportar algo a este demente, pero agradable mundo, por muy pequeña contribución que sea. Y porque los 16,400 yenes que tomaré prestados de los fondos monetarios de Aria no van a pagarse a menos que cumpla con mis horarios acordados de trabajo. Si bien ella me ha autorizado el uso absoluto y sin restricciones de sus bienes capitales, me sentiría mal de simplemente tomar el dinero sin tratar de colaborar de mi parte. Ambas creemos en una relación igualitaria y la división ecuánime de responsabilidades. Despidiéndome de mi hospedador y de Miia, quien decidió madrugar esta mañana, salí de la casa para abordar el transporte público.

En el viaje, me puse a cavilar sobre el postre especial que deseaba obsequiar a mi Sparassediana. Mi mente se encontraba en una disyuntiva sobre los sabores a usar, la composición del relleno y el merengue o si me decantaría por un estilo menos tradicional y recurriría a híbridos, como tartas de _crème caramel_ y helado. Que fuera mi primera vez preparando una no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Era gracioso, Aria no era la única novata que deseaba superarse en estos días. Riendo mentalmente por tan graciosas coincidencias, mi imaginación divagó un tiempo viendo a un par de hermanos kobold sentados a mi lado, niño y niña, divirtiéndose con un juego de video en sus teléfonos portátiles. Era de temática bélica y competían en una disputa por ver qué ejército vencería al rival. Entre los sonidos electrónicos y los pixeles desplegados a usanza de vehículos de batalla en las pantallas de cristal líquido de los aparatos, una idea se encendió en mi mente como la llama que Prometeo tomó de los dioses.

– "Un tanque…" – Musité tronando mis dedos. – "El pastel debe ser un tanque."

El autobús se detuvo en la parada designada y, aunque ellos se extrañaron por el gesto, agradecí a los peludos consanguíneos por ayudarme inesperadamente en despejar mi primera duda sobre la confección del manjar dulce. Ahora sabía que forma otorgarle y tenía un nuevo objetivo. Sin embargo, antes de planear la primera fase de construir un vehículo blindado a base de levadura y glaseado, debía terminar mi jornada diaria. Esta se desenvolvió de manera regular, sin incidentes memorables, aunque me mantuve sumamente ocupada, especialmente cuando un grupo de excursionistas, creo que estudiantes de geología, según las conversaciones que podía distinguir desde la cocina sobre minerales y vestigios de biomas extintos, decidió pegarnos una visita y hacernos funcionar a toda nuestra capacidad por un tiempo extendido, incluyendo nuestra hora de receso que tuvo que ser postergada.

Durante el ajetreo, me pregunté si este sería mi propio Día D, ya que la afluencia de comensales parecía no disminuir conforme las horas pasaban, como los históricos desembarcos en las costas francesas atestándose de tropas Aliadas, asediando la cocina con órdenes incesantes que nos hicieron recorrer casi todo nuestro menú disponible en su totalidad. Ignoro qué clase de sucesos hayan desatado tal profusión de clientes esta mañana, pero parece que la idea de preguntarle a Sanae sobre un lugar recomendable para hacerme con ingredientes para un pastel deberá posponerse. Gracias al Vacío Eterno, el bombardeo de consumidores dio paso a una tregua cuando Mio nos concedió veinte minutos para recuperar energías, las cuales aprovechamos sin dilación para satisfacer nuestra ingesta calórica diaria. Aproveché tal ventana de tiempo para charlar con mi compañera.

– "Un pastel, ¿eh?" – Mencionó la lámpades, degustando su _udon_. – "Bueno, cuando emigré a Asaka, hace como dos años, había una repostería llamada _Tohru no Keki_ como a cinco cuadras de aquí, pero ignoro si aún continúe activa. Lindo lugar, la dueña era una dragona que gustaba vestir de sirvienta. Elaboraban excelentes tartas de queso con fresa, así que debían usar ingredientes igual de buenos."

– "Ya veo, lo investigaré cuando salga." - Deglutí mis fideos estilo Okinawa. – "Gracias, Sanae."

– "De nada, dullahan enamorada." – Rió. – "Pero en serio, ¿nunca habías hecho uno antes?"

– "Nunca tuve necesidad de hacerlo." – Confesé. – "Cuesta creer que admitieran mis platos irlandeses desde el primer día pero yo no sepa cómo preparar un postre tan común, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Ah, descuida, azulosa, te entiendo perfectamente." – Sorbió su pasta. – "Yo apenas sabía guisar _kake soba_ cuando me contrataron, aunque no lo creas. Y mírame ahora, seis meses y ya soy gorro amarillo. Quizás en otros seis ascienda al azul."

– "¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a la inflexible tralla de la inquisidora Kanako y su fiel lacaya, Suwako la Impasible?"

– "Simple: Tenía una ratita mascota que era experta cocinera, controlaba mis movimientos usando mi cabello y yo obtenía todo el crédito." – Tomó su bebida. – "Se llamaba Nazrin. Murió de envenenamiento por salsa de ajo rancia. Le hice un funeral incinerando sus restos en una caja de zapatos llena de gasolina y fuegos pirotécnicos. La extraño."

– "Tal vez sea un producto del Caos Infinito, pero eso suena muy implausible hasta para mí."

– "¡Ay, contigo, mujer! ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer referencias a mis películas favoritas! ¡Obvio que es una broma!" – Me sacó la lengua. – "Pero la respuesta, señorita inverosímil, se llama libro de recetas y mucho empeño. ¿Eso es más admisible para tus estrictos estándares de credibilidad, Abismal?"

– "De acuerdo, ya entendí. Calma tus vesánicos ímpetus, Paromia." – Gesticulé defensivamente. – "En verdad que te exaltas como si hubieras observado tus propias antorchas inductoras de locura, enviada de Hécate."

– "Y aún me la debes por pincharme ayer con ese tenedor." – Apuntó sus palillos hacia mí. – "Pero hablando en serio, ojalá tu regalito salga a pedir de boca. ¿Ya decidiste con que variedad recompensarla?"

– "Me encuentro arbitrando entre un pastel de terciopelo rojo con fresas y uno de lima." – Comí un pedacito de carne de cerdo. – "A _Mo chuisle_ le encantan las frutas ácidas, así que cualquier opción es buena."

– "Ah, yo te aconsejo el rojo. Siempre me encantó el famoso _red velvet_." – Tomó un poco de huevo. – "El chocolate es más romántico que una lima. ¿Lo harás en el diseño clásico o en forma de corazón?"

– "De hecho, deseaba darle la apariencia de un tanque."

La greco-japonesa alzó una ceja y me miró extrañada.

– "¿Cómo que un tanque?" – Interrogó ella. – "¿Uno de agua o algo así?"

– "No, hablo de uno de guerra. Un vehículo blindado."

– "Estás consciente de que el _red velvet_ no es precisamente la mejor opción para darle un aspecto tan complicado como un carro de combate, ¿verdad?" – Cuestionó la ninfa. – "El queso crema no es tan maleable como otros glaseados. Te iría más fácil con un bizcocho de mármol u otra tarta esponjada."

– "Oh… Sí, entiendo…" – Bajé la mirada, decepcionada. – "Bueno, te mencioné que jamás hice uno antes, así que desconozco cuál sea el ideal."

– "Tranquila, no te desmoralices, Lala." – Tomó mi mano. – "¿Por qué no eres creativa? Por ejemplo, puedes hacer el _velvet_ para la base y usas bizcochos para las ruedas y demás. Será todo un collage de sabores y te llevará algo más de tiempo hornear los distintos ingredientes, pero tu chica lo amará, eso tenlo por seguro."

– "Sí… Sí, tienes razón." – Mi ánimo regresó y alcé la vista. – "Puedo hacerlo. _Go raibh míle maith agat_ , Sanae."

– " _Parakaló_ , azulosa." – Me guiñó. – "¿Segura que no quieres mi ayuda?"

– "Es un reto que decidí aceptar, amiga. No te preocupes, estaré bien."

– "De acuerdo. Suerte, general Corazón." – Rió. – "No te olvides de guardarme un pedacito, ¿vale?"

Ofreciéndole mi agradecimiento con un abrazo, mi colega y yo volvimos a la faena. Hubo otra pequeña plétora de clientes, aunque no tan conglomerada como las anteriores. A pesar de lo agotador que la jornada se tornó en poco tiempo, mis energías no fueron menoscabadas y me despedí de mis colegas al llegar el tiempo de volver a nuestras moradas, decidida con gran reciedumbre a crear esa vianda con vehemente brío. Sanae se retiró montando su motocicleta, tan verde como su cabello y yo tomé el autobús de línea. Pude haberme dirigido al centro comercial directamente para adquirir los componentes necesarios, pero resolví que tanto como Papi como Suu debían acompañarme en tal tarea, al ser ellas quienes me inspiraran en este desafío. Además, necesitaba revisar la enciclopedia ilustrada sobre máquinas de guerra que la alemana poseía, para tomar referencias de diseño y lograr replicarlo con la mayor exactitud posible. Ella se esfuerza todos los días, así que yo también.

Llegué a mi residencia y mientras me retiraba el calzado para andar libremente en mis medias, noté un sobre color crema encima de la repisa a lado del teléfono casero. Sonriendo, ya conociendo a la afectuosa remitente, tomé la carta en mis manos y suspiré de felicidad al ver ese nombre de ascendencia teutona escrito en la característica caligrafía semi-formal de mi arachne, plasmada en índigo tono fino. Me encaminé a la sala para reclutar a la arpía y la limo en la travesía que hoy nos aguardaba, me encontraba animada y deseaba empezar cuanto antes. Entrando a la estancia y esperando ver a un juvenil par de traviesas divirtiéndose frente al televisor, me extrañé al descubrir que el lugar brillaba tanto por la excelente limpieza que se llevó a cabo como por la ausencia del dúo mencionado. Nuestro anfitrión apareció junto a Centorea, ambos cargando una cesta de ropa en sus manos.

– "Bienvenida de nuevo, Lala." – Saludó el muchacho. La centáuride hizo una silenciosa reverencia. – "¿Todo bien en el trabajo?"

– "Sí, de maravilla. Gracias por la preocupación." – Incliné la cabeza. – "Disculpen la pregunta, Kimihito y Centorea, ¿pero por casualidad podrían informarme del paradero de nuestras residentes más inquietas, si no es molestia?"

– "Oh, creo que hoy les tocaba clase con Mero." – Mencionó Kurusu. – "¿No es así, Cerea?"

– "Está en lo correcto, Mi Señor." – La aludida sonrió. – "Podrás encontrarlas en la habitación de Lorelei-sama, Lala."

– "Entiendo, muchas gracias."

– "Perdona que cuestione, Lala, ¿pero las buscabas para algo en específico?" – Interrogó el casero.

– "Mi intención era invitarlas a un recorrido por los establecimientos comerciales para la pesquisa de ingredientes de repostería." – Expliqué. – "Confío en que mi pase independiente me brinde el derecho de actuar como su tutora y permitirnos el libre deambular. Por supuesto, confieso que aquello son suposiciones mías y no estoy al tanto del estado actual de las leyes."

– "Descuida, segadora, puedes tranquilizarte." – Acotó la rubia. – "La coordinadora nos explicó que, en efecto, podemos fungir como las guardianas de Papi y Suu en caso que Mi Señor se halle ausente. No deberías tener problemas en salir a pasear con ellas. Además, no creo que Smith sancione a la novia de su más nueva recluta solamente por ir de compras, ¿no te parece?"

– "Tu lógica tiene mucho sentido, Centorea." – Le ofrecí una reverencia. – "Les agradezco infinitamente la información que me han brindado, familia. Ahora, si me disculpan, me dirigiré a la recámara de nuestra sirena. _Gura míle_."

Me preguntaron si deseaba dejarles mi uniforme para ser lavado y acepte. De ahí, me encaminé a los aposentos de la heredera del Reino Neptune, no sin antes tocar la puerta. La cordial voz de la mujer de rosadas facciones capilares me invitó a pasar, hallando a la limo y la arpía junto a ella, escuchando interesadamente sus clases didácticas. Lorelei, usando un par de anteojos y vistiendo un atuendo recatado de color oscuro que le otorgaban una apariencia más profesional a su ya natural aura noble, inclinó su cabeza mientras el revoltoso dueto me recibió con un abrazo. Había algo escrito en la pizarra verde detrás de ella, que se encargó de limpiar con celeridad.

– "¡Lala-nee, hola!" – Apretujó la emplumada. – "¿Vienes a aprender cómo el mundo será propiedad absoluta de la Gran Sir…?"

– "Papi-chan, por favor guarda la calma." – Ordenó la acuática, entonces me sonrió amablemente. – "Buenas tardes, Lala-san. ¿A qué debemos su agradable visita?" –

– "Perdón por interrumpir tu cátedra en este momento, Meroune." – Reverencié al tiempo que acariciaba las cabezas de mis afectuosas hermanas menores autoproclamadas. – "Pero deseaba a este par de jovencitas para que me asistieran en la compra de productos para la elaboración del pastel una vez sus lecciones finalizaran."

– "¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir!" – Declaró la jovial chica aviar. – "¡Mero-nee, ¿podemos ir con Lala-nee ahora?! ¡¿Verdad que sí?!"

– "Papi, me temo que primero deberás esperar a que la clase termine." – La reconforté. – "Ten un poco de paciencia, nos iremos pronto."

– "Oh, está bien, Lala-san, de todas maneras me parece que nuestra sesión ha sido suficiente por hoy." – Dijo la mujer de ojos color azul oceánico, impulsándose en su silla de ruedas hacia mí posición. – "Y, si me permite el honor, estaría encantada de unírmeles en su divertida excursión."

– "No es necesario que te tomes la molestia, Lorelei. Únicamente es una visita al mercado, nada excepcional."

– "Lamento discrepar con tal opinión, Lala-san, pero me parece que un obsequio para alguien como Aria-san, especialmente proviniendo de usted, no puede ser menos que excepcional." – Retrucó la princesa – "Reincido en mi interés de brindarles tanto mi compañía como mi ayuda para elegir únicamente lo mejor para nuestra arácnida heroína. Insisto."

– "De acuerdo, Meroune." – Suspiré, sonriendo. – "Eres bienvenida."

– "Se lo agradezco mucho." – Regresó el gesto. – "Papi, Suu, vayan. Podemos aprender sobre los… erm… peligros del culto a la personalidad en otra ocasión. Las alcanzo en unos minutos, primero deseo cambiarme a ropas más cómodas y arreglarme un poco antes de salir. No tardaré."

Dejando a la sirena retocarse en privado, yo me excusé con mis 'hermanas' para guardar el recado de _Mo chuisle_ y tomar el resto del dinero de la cajita reservada dentro de la mesa de noche. Comprobando que todo el contenido monetario neto se hallara intacto, lo introduje en una de las bolsas de mi camisa. Aria me dejó su cartera con todo y capital, ya que alegó que no lo necesitaría. Le advertí que se llevara al menos la mitad por si se suscitaba una emergencia, pero ella reiteró que iría a entrenar, no a gastar. Espero tal exigüidad de fondos no le cause problemas después, pero al menos cuento con más que suficiente para hacerme con todos los materiales. Antes de reunirme con el resto del grupo, tomé uno de los tomos ilustrados de la germana para elegir la máquina de guerra en la cual basaría la efigie que decidiría el diseño del postre. Inclinándome por su favorito, el llamado _Panzerkampfwagen VI_ alias Tiger I, y en especial porque su estructura rectangular facilitaría en gran medida el trabajo requerido, volví con mis compañeras y me ofrecí a empujar personalmente la silla de la descendiente de Poseidón, cargando una enorme sombrilla rosada para protegernos del inclemente Helios, para iniciar nuestra pequeña odisea mercantil.

– "Los chefs del Reino me compartieron varios de sus secretos cuando vivía en el palacio real, especialmente los de los postres que tanto deleitaban el paladar de mi madre." – Explicó la oceánica en el camino. – "Naturalmente, una acudiría a una repostería para hacerse con los ingredientes, siendo expertos en el tema. Pero, como se imaginará, los comerciantes no venden sus propios recursos al simple plebeyo, ofreciendo en su mayoría productos de menor ralea para asegurar que sus creaciones parezcan superiores. Sé que no todos los negociantes son tan deshonestos, pero la mayoría sí, por desgracia."

– "Comprendo perfectamente." – Asentí con la cabeza, vigilando que las jóvenes no derramaran el helado que me decanté por comprarles. – "Si te soy sincera, esa sería mi primera opción para comenzar, como la novata que soy. ¿Recomiendas algún lugar en especial, Meroune?"

– "Afortunadamente, mi Amado ya nos ha embelesado el paladar con su dominio absoluto en el arte de la confitería con anterioridad, y logré conocer uno o dos lugares que son perfectos para adquirir lo que buscamos. También nos hemos hecho buenos amigos de los trabajadores, así que podemos confiar en que obtendremos únicamente lo mejor."

Las cuatro nos detuvimos un momento a descansar bajo la sombra de los árboles, el calor era imperante.

– "Papi, Suu, no se alejen mucho." – Le indiqué a las chicas, divirtiéndose con un pequeño felino que encontraron. – "Continúo agradeciendo enormemente tu ayuda, Meroune."

– "Es un placer, Lala-san. Pero por favor, llámeme sólo Mero."

– "Como desees, Mero."

– "Ahora la agradecida soy yo." – Rió educadamente. – "Siempre estoy dispuesta a auxiliar a mi familia, querida amiga, especialmente si se trata de Aria-san. Me recordó que soy más que una inagotable cartera marina parlante enajenada con malaventuras absurdas, incluso usando mis propias palabras. Verdaderamente, ella es más noble que muchos de mi propia estirpe."

– "Y aún así, ella nunca se siente digna de tanta bondad." – Suspiré, mirando al cielo.

– "Pienso que es como todo en la vida; Si nos consideráramos acreedoras a lo que deseamos desde el principio, no nos esforzaríamos por dar lo mejor de nosotras para ganarlo, especialmente el amor." – También alzó la mirada. – "Yo he estado bregando continuamente contra esa incoherente ideología que mi especie decidió adoptar, conteniendo esos impulsos que casi me envenenan la mente por completo, alejándome del innecesario melodrama y las pirras malsanas de la tragedia. Y, aunque sé que mi Amado, bueno, me ama, creo que todavía debo seguir probando mi plusvalía, ya sea derrotando a mis propios demonios, contribuyendo al hogar o sencillamente manifestando mi continuo afecto hacia su persona. ¿No lo cree así usted también, Lala-san?"

– "El querer prepararle un inocente pastel a esa mujer que ha ratificado continuamente su eterno amor hacía mí, sólo para demostrarle cuanto me importa, es más que evidencia suficiente para corroborar que tu y yo pensamos exactamente igual, Mero. Nunca dejemos de luchar por ser felices, porque vivir es felicidad, felicidad es amar…." – Le sonreí. – "Y amar es vivir."

– "No importa si es un emotivo discurso o un simple pensamiento romántico…" – Regresó la sonrisa. – "Usted siempre habla con gran pasión y verdad, Lala-san. Sería una excelente monarca."

– "Ya tengo emperatriz a quien servir." – Disentí con la cabeza tenuemente, sin perder mi mueca de alegría. – "Y honestamente, la corona luce mucho mejor en ti, amiga."

Ambas reímos y, con las energías ya recobradas, continuamos nuestro deambular por la zona comercial. Como la sirena había argumentado anteriormente, ella había desarrollado buenas migas con los proveedores y, siguiendo nuestra lista en mano, logramos hacernos con gran parte de los ingredientes. Me tranquiliza que Lorelei decidiera acompañarnos, porque confieso que decidir entre tantas marcas diferentes de los mismos componentes, sin contar las interminables combinaciones de harina, azúcar especializada, levadura y colorantes artificiales necesarios, me hubieran hecho perder literalmente la cabeza sin su ayuda. Eso, y porque el amplio espacio en su silla de ruedas nos evitarían terminar cargar con las voluminosas bolsas del mandado.

– "¿Neón o clásico?" – Preguntó la verdiazul limo, sosteniendo dos cajas de diferentes colorantes comestibles en sus tentáculos. – " _Betty Crocker_ o _Chefmaster_? ¿Tradicional o en gel?"

– "Los _Scarlet's Natural_ , Suu." – Indicó la ojizarca acuática. – "Es más caro que los sintéticos, pero previene molestas alergias y tiene tonos más bonitos."

– "Lala-nee, ¿llevamos estas gomitas sabor mora?" – Cuestionó la arpía con una caja de golosinas en sus emplumadas extremidades. – "¿Y también las que parecen de limón pero saben a tamarindo?"

– "Claro." – Asentí. – "Y busca galletas de vainilla cuadradas, por favor. Normales, no rellenas."

– "Jawul… Jiwehl… ¡Lo que dice siempre Aria-nee!" – Hizo un jocoso saludo militar. Me reí al oírla querer imitar la confirmación en alemán. – "¡Ya vuelvo!"

– "Hmm… ¿Lala-san?" – Habló la mujer de rosados cabellos.

– "¿Qué sucede, Mero?" – Pregunté mirando los ingredientes de la harina marca _Izayoi_. Oh, contiene sangre humana auténtica.

– "¿Puedo darme el lujo de hacer una sugerencia?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "¿Le parece si en lugar del tradicional relleno rojo, lo hacemos azul?

– "Eso…" – La volteé a ver. – "Me parece buena idea. Adelante."

– "Sabía que le agradaría." – Sonrió ella, añadiendo el pigmento a nuestra canasta. – "Aria-san adorará al descubrir que dentro de su tanque se encuentra un suave y dulce relleno añil esperando por ella, para protegerla del implacable asedio del enemigo."

Reí ligeramente al oír tan acertada metáfora. Proseguimos las compras hasta que todos los elementos pendientes fueron completados. Chocando nuestras manos y alas en señal de victoria, regresamos a casa. No sólo encontramos absolutamente todo lo planeado y más, sino que resultó más barato de lo esperado. Como forma de gratificar a la sirena por su apoyo, le propuse hacerla parte de nuestro selecto equipo de cocina, aceptando ella con una afectuosa muestra de cariño, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos y sintiendo su cola golpear con suavidad mis piernas. Pude detectar su ligero y agradable aroma a caramelo y sal marina, por más contradictorio que aquello sonara.

Así, las cuatro volvimos a la residencia, con la misma cantidad de platos, todavía calientes, esperando por nosotras en la mesa. Agradeciéndole a nuestro hospedador y a la lamia por su enorme consideración, guardamos los ingredientes y degustamos nuestros alimentos. Ya finalizadas, reclamamos la cocina para nosotras solas. Quizás faltaran tres días más para que mi rubia retornara, pero quería estar lista y refinar mis habilidades lo antes posible. Con recetario confitero en una mano y la otra en el corazón, nos preparamos para dar comienzo a la segunda fase de nuestra dulce batalla. Tronando mis dedos y tomando la batidora eléctrica como si fuera una pistola, miré a mi intrépido escuadrón, dispuestas de igual manera con sus armas prestas para el combate.

– "Bien, equipo…" – Declaré con vehemencia, haciendo una pose dramática. – "¡Horneemos un tanque!"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Panzer torte, vorwärts!_

Ah, eso pasa cuando te enamoras de locas arañas militares, terminas haciendo pasteles en forma de blindados con tres dementes más. Y es fantástico.

Confieso que hace mucho que anhelaba escribir este episodio, uno donde mostrara la influencia positiva que nuestra protagonista germana, inadvertidamente, ha tenido tanto en su amada dullahan como en la residencia Kurusu, pero necesitaba hallar el momento adecuado. Aquí, podemos ver que mientras Jaëgersturm se flagela el cuerpo y alma con balas polícromas y pirados estratagemas militares en su duro entrenamiento, Lala también libra su ardua guerra por superarse, así como el resto de los inquilinos.

También era mi intención mostrar que la segadora es tanto maestra como alumna, demostrando que aún con toda su sabiduría, aún tiene mucho por aprender, como todos nosotros que recorremos este tumultuoso camino llamado vida. Irónico para una mensajera de la muerte, lo sé, pero las contradicciones son algo que caracterizan a esta historia.

Sin embargo, el aspecto más importante que deseaba retratar, eran los enormes lazos de amistad y afecto que todos los habitantes de tan singular morada comparten, y que demuestran el porqué a pesar de ser tan distintos y disfuncionales, su unión no puede romperse. Y aún así, un solo capítulo no me da abasto para expresar todo eso, así que opté por dividirlo en partes. Pero, ¡hey!, eso quiere decir que hay más diversión esperándonos en el futuro.

En todo caso, confío en que este regreso al _slice-of-life_ les haya agradado. Sí, los nombres de las compañeras de trabajo de la irlandesa son un guiño a la saga de juegos _Touhou Project_ , la cual me ha influenciado desde hace tiempo (mi canal de YouTube es evidencia suficiente). Y sí, tanto la segadora como su arácnida novia tienen amigas griegas descendientes de la diosa Hécate, sólo que a Aria le tocó la más gruñona y violenta. Todos esos paralelos son completamente intencionales. O simplemente abuso del _déjà vu_ , yo que sé.

Sin nada más que decirles, los invito a dejarme sus reseñas, opiniones y demás locuras, que me encantan leerlas. Le envío un saludo al compañero **Arconte** , quien me proveyó con un par de idea para esta entrega. ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Coman en el _Aizawa_! ¡Consuman productos hechos por habitantes del Inframundo! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	46. No es fácil trabajar duro (Parte 2)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung! ¡Tarmo Flake ist hier! ¡Panzer vor!_

Nueve meses. Han pasado nueve meses desde que me lancé a escribir esta locura. Y aún así, a pesar de tanto tiempo con la cabeza repleta de arañas sáficas, cocineras inmortales y arpías amantes del heavy metal, no me canso de continuar expandiendo este relato. ¿Cuánto camino falta por recorrer? Ni yo tengo idea, pero algún día, cuando decida colocar el punto final, podremos mirar atrás y decirnos: Fue un excelente viaje.

O quizás se lamentarán no haber invertido mejor su tiempo, pero ya será muy tarde. ¡Comencemos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena sigue de vacaciones y no me manda ni una postal!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 46**

* * *

– "¡Horneemos un tanque!"

Los vehículos blindados, según la poca información que poseo como inexperta en el tema, son máquinas soberbias que combinan la precisión de la ingeniería mecánica con la letalidad de la pólvora y el metal, engendrando una férrea amalgamación de ataque y defensa diseñados perfectamente para avanzar hacia el enemigo y no detenerse a pesar de sus inclementes represalias violentas, todo en completa seguridad para sus operadores. Son auténticos artilugios de combate formados a partir de acero, polímeros y el talento de sus creadores. Los más exitosos continúan influenciando el futuro, incluso después de haber sido sustituidos por modelos con mejores prestaciones y de superior eficiencia, porque sentaron las bases fundamentales para que su legado persista ante el paso del tiempo, resistiendo el asedio de los años tan infatigablemente como sus indestructibles armaduras. Un tanque no es sólo poder imparable, sino fortaleza inquebrantable; Una fuerza que yo me he empeñado en recrear no con metales y plásticos, sino con huevos, harina, sacáridos y pasta comestible.

Y nadie dijo que aquello fuera fácil.

– "¡Suu, no pares de batir los huevos! ¡Mero, el horno necesita una mayor temperatura! ¡Papi, no te comas el merengue!"

Azúcar, leche, levadura, colorantes y sabores naturales, huevos, mantequilla y bicarbonato de sodio. Precalentar la estufa a trescientos cincuenta grados Fahrenheit, engrasar y agregar la harina a las cacerolas para la tarta, agregar los lípidos junto con la crema, los sacáridos y los huevos. Aglutinar la pasta con los colorantes, el cacao y añadir a la mezcla. Adherir sal y la harina con la mazada y vainilla. Adicionar un poquito de bicarbonato y vinagre y hornear por veinticinco minutos. Todo lo anterior suena sencillo en teoría. Y debería serlo para alguien que ha logrado conseguir un modesto empleo en un humilde pero reconocible restaurante e incluso ha influenciado lo suficiente para que sus creaciones sean anexionadas a la rotación alimenticia desde el primer día de contratación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la confección de una tarta dulce suena como un ritual que todo cocinero que se respete debe realizar alguna vez en su vida, aquí me encuentro yo, la gran Segadora del Inframundo, la poderosa Mensajera de la Muerte, la inmortal hija del Abismo Eterno, batallando contra un revoltijo de ovoalbúminas y glúcidos para poder recrear la efigie de un antiguo carro de batalla.

– "Uf, en verdad que no esperaba que esto resultara tan complicado." – Suspiró Meroune, recostándose en su silla después de ayudarme a colocar la tarta en el horno. – "Pero debo admitir que si bien nuestras penas no han sido pocas, estoy disfrutando como nunca el ser parte de esto. Me siento viva a pesar de matarnos tanto."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, amiga." – Me relajé, ajustando el níveo cronómetro de cocina. – "Pero, experimentar algo nuevo es parte de la experiencia de vivir. Además, hemos aprendido un sinfín de valiosas lecciones en esta pequeña cápsula de tiempo. Especialmente la de mirar antes de agregar, o terminar con sal en lugar de azúcar."

– "Oh, Lala-san, usted sí que me sorprendió en esa instancia." – Rió educadamente al recordar mi mencionado error. – "En todo caso, incluso si nuestro ponderado pastel derivara en una nada apetecible quimera de ingredientes y sabores, estoy más que segura que Aria-san lo adorará."

– "Yo también lo creo así, Mero." – Alcé la mirada. – "Pero no descansaré hasta lograr preparar algo digno de mi valiente guerrera, aún me tome este y los demás días restantes por completo."

– "Sé que podrá, Lala-san." – Tomó mi mano. – "Nosotras le apoyaremos en todo."

– " _Gura míle_ , Mero. Sé que cuento con mi familia." – Volteé a verla, sonriendo. – "Ahora, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos la producción del bizcocho para las orugas de nuestro vehículo?"

– "¡A la carga!" – Exclamó la alegre sirena, con un efusivo puño en el aire.

– "Un momento…" – Miré alrededor. – "¿Dónde están las niñas?"

– "Lala-nee…" – Habló una blandengue vocecita a nuestra derecha. – "P-perdón…"

Papi, cohibida y con la cabeza baja, sostenía entre sus añiles extremidades aviares una caja que alguna vez poseyó productos alimenticios secos a base de mantequilla y harina con sabor derivado del fruto del cacao. El empaque, creando un pequeño eco gracias a la ausencia de contenido en su interior, no dejaba de agitarse por las trémulas alas de la arpía, cuyas facciones denotaban un delgado pero visible sendero de lágrimas peregrinando desde la cuenca de sus globos oculares hasta sus mejillas y mandíbula. Sus labios, temblorosos y arqueados hacia abajo, ostentaban restos minúsculos de las atezadas gollerías, soltando pequeños sollozos y en su nariz había indicios de húmeda mucosidad. No se necesitaban más signos para darse cuenta del cariacontecido estado en el que se hallaba.

– "L-lo siento, Lala-nee…" – Hipó la joven. – "Yo quería probar sólo una… Pero, es que estaban muy ricas y…"

– "Papi…" – Le dije a ella. – "Está bien…"

– "Es que yo… yo…" – Gimoteó. – "¡P-perdóname, Lala-nee!"

La pequeña arpía azul corrió en mi dirección, abrazándome con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en mi estómago. A pesar de la potencia de su embestida, su liviano peso corporal no me hizo tambalearme, pero la firmeza de su agarre era notable. Ella pasó de un simple goteo a llanto total, con sus lágrimas humedeciendo parte de mi oscuro vestido. Algunas de sus plumas cayeron al suelo en el ajetreo, mientras ella seguía implorándome el eximirla por consumir en su totalidad parte de los ingredientes. Suu, quien se había retirado por unos momentos, regresó a la cocina y tan pronto encontró a su inseparable compañera llorando amargamente, se apresuró a confortarla con celeridad. Lentamente, los quejidos de la joven fueron disminuyendo de intensidad, con sus castaños ojos viéndome, avergonzados.

– "S-soy una niña mala…" – Balbuceó. – "Esas e-eran las últimas… Y yo me las comí…"

– "Descuida, Papi." – Le reconforté, mimando su cabeza. – "Sólo son galletas."

– "P-pero… Eran las especiales… Las que costaban caro… Y también tomé de las otras… Y las otras también…" – Hipó nuevamente. – "Y ahora… Y ahora Aria-nee se quedará sin probarlas…"

– "Shh… Está bien, Papi, está bien." – La acerqué aún más a mí. – "Compraremos más, muchas más."

– "Discúlpame, Lala-nee…" – Nos separamos lentamente, ella viéndome con temor. – "No estás… No estás molesta conmigo, ¿verdad?"

– "Claro que no." – Le aseguré. – "Tenías hambre y saciaste tu apetito, es normal. Tranquilízate"

– "¿Me van a seguir queriendo?"

– "Por supuesto, siempre te querremos." – Miré a la limo. – "¿Cierto, Suu?"

– "Suu siempre querrá a Papi, porque Suu no puede odiar a la familia que ama." – Aseveró la glauca criatura a su amiga, usando su lenguaje en tercera persona y un acuoso tentáculo para girarle la cabeza lentamente en su dirección – "Y Suu ama mucho a Papi."

Colocándole un tierno beso en la frente a la arpía, las lágrimas de la pequeña voladora, aún gimiendo y aspirando la mucosidad de su nariz, cesaron paulatinamente, siendo absorbidas por la piel de la limo. Si bien Suu suele actuar de la misma infantil manera que su contraparte ornitológica, puede comportarse muy maternalmente cuando la situación lo requiere. Incluso para una Abismal, la naturaleza de su especie sigue siendo un misterio; Pero al menos puedo confiar en que nuestra gelatinosa residente está ahí para ayudarnos. Con su humor restaurado, la arpía regresó a sus cotidianos alborozos y la algazara en su voz. Sin embargo, con las existencias de barquillos y galletas totalmente agotadas, requeriríamos una visita al comercio más cercano.

– "Mero, ¿podrías vigilar la estufa mientras nosotras estamos fuera?" – Le pregunté a la sirena. – "Necesitamos reabastecer nuestras reservas de víveres azucarados."

– "Oh, por supuesto, Lala-san." – Sonrió la aludida. – "Descuide, que la tarta estará segura. No le quitaré las aletas de encima."

– "Te lo agradezco." – Hice una reverencia y me dirigí a mis hermanas menores. – "Niñas, vamos a la tienda."

– " _¡Jawohl!_ " – Exclamaron ambas con un saludo marcial. Reí; Alemania no solo ha conquistado países, aparentemente.

Las tres salimos en dirección al establecimiento que se hallaba a un par de cuadras de nuestra morada. A pesar de la conveniencia de contar con un local cerca para surtirnos, la calidad de los productos expendidos en un pequeño almacén de autoservicio perteneciente a una cadena internacional no es precisamente la mejor. Muchos de sus artículos utilizan ingredientes demasiado sintéticos, que tratan de compensar con un precio mucho más asequible. Aunque yo insistía en darle lo mejor a mí querida Aria, el tiempo necesario para un repaso por el centro comercial era demasiado tardado. Además, mis recursos monetarios igualmente comenzaban a mermarse, así que debía ahorrar. De todas maneras, mi plan era que nuestra primera tarta fuera un pequeño ensayo para refinar mi técnica antes de elaborar el pastel real, así que podíamos darnos el lujo de sustituir los materiales por algunos más baratos.

– "¿Lala-nee?" – Preguntó de repente la joven de azul plumaje.

– "¿Qué sucede, Papi?"

– "Tú te vas casar con Aria-nee, ¿verdad?"

Casi tropiezo al escuchar cuestión tan sorpresiva y directa. Si bien ya he tomado mi decisión de pasar mi imperecedera existencia a lado de _Mo chuisle_ , la idea (o el concepto mismo) del himeneo aún se encontraba en el lejano horizonte. En mi opinión, una ceremonia o un documento que avalara la unión de un par de personas no era más que una anodina formalidad, puesto que la dedicación y la pasión de una relación era prueba suficiente para demostrar su compromiso ante cualquiera. Mi amor por Aria es innegable, un papel que confirme tal axioma es simplemente innecesario. Sin embargo, eso no significa que yo descarte la posibilidad de que Jaëgersturm un día me sorprenda colocando un anillo en mi dedo o alguna otra costumbre que las Sparassedianas posean, como su estrafalario ritual para marcar a su pareja. Y yo aceptaría al instante su propuesta.

Por unos efímeros momentos en el tiempo de Planck, me imaginé a mí misma, ataviada en un albo vestido confeccionado a la usanza medieval pagana, muy arraigado a nuestras celticas raíces. No pude evitar el ruborizar mi azul epidermis facial al fantasear con portar un velo estilo mantilla con toques oscuros que contrasten el blanco atuendo de imperial silueta, cargando un enorme ramo de níveas flores. En Japón, los brotes de tal color son generalmente asociados con la muerte y no recomendados para un evento romántico, aunque en mi caso, no podría haber mejor elección. Desconozco si mi alemana optara por arreglarse con un atuendo similar al mío o si adoptaría el papel reservado para el género masculino y se decantaría por un traje oscuro. Sonaba insólito que una hija del Abismo, cuyo destino era traer impasiblemente el fin de la vida, ahora se encontrara sonrojándose como una adolescente soñadora ante la sencilla reflexión de contraer nupcias con la arachne que le robó el corazón.

Y yo no podría estar más feliz por ello.

Desgraciadamente, la sociedad nipona aún no ha avanzado lo suficiente para reconocer el coyugamiento formal entre dos entes poseedoras del cromosoma doble XX, y ni que decir si ambas personas son liminales. Hasta ahora, solamente unos contados barrios emiten certificados para uniones del mismo sexo (Setagaya, Shibuya, Naha, etcétera) aunque no son considerados legalmente actas de matrimonio. Incluso para una agente de élite y empleada del departamento de justicia, no es fácil casarse. Pero como mencioné anteriormente, tampoco es que me importe la aprobación que un trozo de papel pueda darnos en teoría. Y si lo pienso detenidamente, tanto Aria como yo no fuimos concebidas en familias que posean tales prácticas, así que no contábamos con muchas razones para un llevar a cabo suceso de tal índole. Sin embargo, estoy segura que a mi germana adoraría que el mundo entero conociera y aceptara públicamente nuestro maridaje y se validara ante la ley, sin contar que, en el fondo, yo también anhelaba lo mismo.

– "Bueno, Papi, yo…" – Lo cavilé por un momento. – "Realmente no lo sé."

– "¿Por qué no?" – Cuestionó con un tono casi ofendido. – "¿No la quieres?"

– "¡Claro que sí!" – Me apresuré a reiterar. – "Es sólo que… Aún es muy temprano para eso."

– "Pero sí lo van a hacer, ¿verdad?"

– "Por supuesto." – Mimé su cabeza. – "Tú y Suu pueden ser nuestras damitas pajes que lleven los aros de boda."

– "¡Ah, sí, sí! ¡Quiero hacer eso!" – Declaró la joven. La limo asintió silenciosamente con su probóscide, aprobando la idea. – "¡Y la que lleve la cola del traje de la novia! ¡Y la que arroja flores en el altar!"

– "Claro, Papi." – Reí ligeramente. – "Pueden ser todo eso."

– "También vendrás a la nuestra, cuando mi Esposo se case con todas, ¿verdad?"

– "¿Acaso crees que me perdería las nupcias de mi propia familia?"

– "¿Y también vendrá la Terminadora Smith? ¿Y sus amigas de MON? ¿Y Kii?" – Comenzó a enlistar. – "¿Y los niños con los que jugamos en el parque? ¿Y los señores que conocimos en los puestos del mercado? ¿Y también mi mamá y mis hermanas?"

– "Todos lo que desees, pajarita." – Reí de nuevo. Era adorable tener ese optimismo tan inocente, pero honesto. – "Y yo prepararé el pastel, uno muy grande y delicioso, ¿te parece?"

– "¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Lala-nee!"

Ella me abrazó y dio entusiastas saltitos. Su compañera me ofreció una sonrisa y movía su probóscide de un lado a otro de alegría. Suu casi no hablaba, pero sus expresiones eran más que suficientes para comunicar su estado de ánimo sin necesidad de palabras. Me resulta curioso pensar que debajo de esas actitudes tan pueriles, se hallan adultas hechas y derechas, en edad para procrear; Pero yo no soy quién para juzgar las extravagancias de la naturaleza, no pienso morderme la lengua. Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos hicimos con una variada cantidad de galletas y otras golosinas, asegurándome de contar con repuestos por si Papi decidía deglutir su propio peso en chucherías de alto contenido calórico y bajo valor nutrimental. Con dos bolsas de plástico cada una, regresamos a la casa, donde encontramos a Lorelei charlando con el resto de las inquilinas.

– "Bienvenidas, Master Chef y aliadas." – Bromeó Rachnera. – "¿Planeando reabastecernos para sobrevivir el apocalipsis?"

– "Todavía falta para el juicio de los Exteriores, Arachnera." – Contesté, depositando el mandado sobre la mesa. – "Sólo nos asegurábamos de contar con suficientes existencias para la correcta decoración de nuestro blindado a base de harina de trigo."

– "Veo que les está quedando bien." – Opinó Miia, observando la ventana del horno, vuelto tan rojo como su cabello. – "Ah, huele delicioso."

– "Gracias, Miia. Es sólo la base, pero esperamos nuestro experimento resulte favorable para un grupo de primerizas." – Saqué el contenido de las bolsas. – "Centorea ¿puedes colocarlas en los cajones de arriba, por favor?"

– "Claro, Lala." – La equina las acomodó en el lugar indicado. – "¿Tomaste el sobre que entregaron para ti esta mañana?"

– "Así es, lo guardé en mi habitación. La leeré antes de reposar."

– "Oh, qué bueno. Creí que se había deslizado detrás de la repisa." – Organizó la última caja. – "¿Guardo todas o te dejo alguna afuera?"

– "Ya aparté las que usaremos, gracias. Rachnera, pásame ese recipiente." – Le ordené a la tejedora.

– "Aquí tienes, segadora." – Me lo facilitó. – "Y, ¿Cuándo vas a contarnos las interesantes historias que nuestra heroína residente te revela en sus románticas misivas?"

– "Eso es privado entre _Mo chuisle_ y yo, tejedora." – Le respondí y miré discretamente a Shianus, ella sutilmente me afirmó que no había expuesto nada de nuestro pequeño secreto. – "No es que no confíe en tus intenciones, Rachnera, pero al igual que la primera carta, no creo que haya algo que pueda interesarte."

– "Lo que suceda con mi mejor amiga y congénere me importa mucho, Lala." – Afirmó la arachne. – "Incluso si sólo es cháchara cotidiana, únicamente comparto el sentimiento de todas nosotras al querer enterarnos sobre el estado actual del miembro más reciente de esta familia. No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas, no intento presionarte, pero espero entiendas que mis motivos van más allá de un mero sentimiento egoísta de simple cotilleo."

– "Entonces entenderás mis razones para negar tu solicitud en este momento."

– "Vale, lo comprendo, mujer." – Alzó su mano en señal de paz. – "Pero me sigo sintiendo mal por mantenernos en la oscuridad."

– "Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada, araña solitaria." – Acotó la lamia mordazmente.

– "Muy graciosa, señorita 'Estoy aquí porque me avergüenza admitir que tampoco sé preparar una tarta y esperaba a que la dullahan me enseñara cuando nadie nos viera'." – Retrucó la aludida con mueca burlona.

– "¿Quién te lo dij…?" – La ofidia se pausó. – "No, espera…"

– "Te atrapé." – Arachnera le guiñó el ojo.

– "¡Aaargh!" – Se quejó la pelirroja, jalándose el pelo. – "¡Pequeña demonio arácnida!"

Ignorando la querella entre la serpiente y la mitad invertebrada, las cuatro integrantes de este atípico escuadrón gastronómico pusieron manos (alas y tentáculos incluidos) a la obra para confeccionar lo que serían las ruedas oruga y la torreta del tanque. Meroune nos suministró su aparato electrónico táctil para poder observar con mayor detalle los intrincados diseños que tan soberbia máquina de guerra ostentaba; De esa manera, no mancharía la enciclopedia de Jaëgersturm y el internet nos auxiliaría con una mayor cantidad de fotografías y diagramas de todos los ángulos posibles de dicho vehículo, para así obtener un resultado más fidedigno. No éramos ingenieras profesionales ni poseíamos el fervoroso entusiasmo de mi teutona novia respecto a los blindados, pero nuestro ingenio a la hora de recrear piezas mecánicas con galletas y pan compensaba nuestra falta de adiestramiento militar.

– "Buen trabajo, Suu, ese fondant ya tiene la textura perfecta." – Felicité a la limo, ella respondió agitando su apéndice cefálico con alborozo. – "Mero, aglutina el mazapán con más ahínco."

– "Lala-nee, ¿las mariposas serán sabor chocolate o vainilla?" – Cuestionó la arpía.

– "Se llaman orugas, Papi, y usaremos las bicolor."

– "¿Relleno la dulla, Lala-san?" – Interrogó la sirena.

– "Aún no, primero necesitamos cubrir los bizcochos con la crema de mantequilla. Hablando de eso, ¿Cuánto falta para que los últimos estén listos?"

– "Aproximadamente diez minutos. Sólo nos falta el cañón."

– "¿Podemos hacer que dispare?" – Preguntó inocentemente la joven emplumada. – "¿Y hacer que arroje virutas de chocolate? ¿Y confeti?"

– "Creo que nuestra aptitud repostera no es tan avanzada, Papi-chan." – Le contestó Lorelei. – "Descuida, nos quedará muy delicioso, aún si no ataca."

– "¿Pero cómo va a destruir a los malos si no puede lanzar munición?"

– "Su dulzura será tanta que incluso el enemigo se verá obligado a claudicar ante su irresistible sabor." – Repliqué sagazmente. – "Los conquistaremos llenándoles el estómago con ricura, no plomo."

Todas rieron por tan tonta pero jocosa declaración. Con las piezas finales saliendo de la estufa, proseguimos a cubrirlas con nuestras mixturas de mazapán y la plastilina comestible a base de sacarasa, sin olvidarnos de los colorantes. Hornear y mezclar es la parte sencilla del procedimiento, el verdadero reto viene de darle forma a la masa, ya que sólo hay una oportunidad y el aparentemente mondo diseño del vehículo resultó más complicado al examinarlo con detenimiento. Usando un fino cuchillo plástico específicamente concebido para esa delicada tarea, metódicamente retiré el sobrante de pan para otorgarle una apariencia más cercana a la máquina bélica. Ya con la forma básica lista, usé el fondant para recubrirlo mientras Meroune y Suu hacían despliegue de sus habilidades artísticas al agregar color al blindaje de pasta, incluyendo el camuflaje atigrado característico. Sonreí por el patrón cromático elegido; Ocre y café anaranjado, el mismo que el quitinoso exoesqueleto de mi hermosa arachne. Y al menos es históricamente correcto.

La pequeña voladora se entretenía colocando las galletas sobre dos bizcochos que fungirían como los tractores oruga, pegándolos con la mezcla dulce. Cuadradas de chocolate para la cadena, circulares de vainilla para las ruedas. Pequeños montículos de merengue agregaban los remates finales. Para el cañón, optamos por palitos de pan dulce rellenos de chocolate, sugerencia sorpresiva de la arpía azul, quien insistió en que los llamados _Pockys_ eran parte importante de un manjar confitado. No puedo confirmar que tal afirmación sea verdadera, pero al menos probó ser un excelente soporte para la pieza de artillería. Lentamente, nuestro carro de combate tomaba forma, y nuestras energías aumentaron al acercarnos cada vez más hacia la meta. Después de un par de horas de batallar contra merengues, mezcolanzas y la limo que discretamente tomaba pedacitos hasta que lo notamos, el producto fue completado. Las cuatro lo admiramos con el orgullo que cualquier ingeniero militar sentiría al ver a su preciada máquina salir de la fábrica.

– "Eso…" – Habló Papi, mirando fijamente a nuestra obra. – "¿Es un tanque?"

– "Supongo que sí…" – Contestó la ojizarca de rosados cabellos, anonadada de la misma manera. – "¿Tú qué dices, Suu?"

– "¿Por qué tiene un tumor en la parte de arriba?" – Interrogó la mencionada.

– "Es la torreta." – Respondí.

– "El cañón se desprendió."

– "Usamos demasiado fondant, el peso lo provocó."

– "Pero después fue absorbido por el pastel mismo." – Reiteró la princesa oceánica. – "Lenta y trágicamente."

– "No es necesario mencionarlo." – Expresé.

– "¿Creen que le gustará a Aria-nee?" – Cuestionó la arpía.

– "No tengo idea…" – Musité.

– "¿Está vivo?"

– "Lo dudo, de lo contrario, ya hubiera caído bajo el filo de mi falce."

– "Eso que está en la parte trasera…" – Señaló la acuática. – "¿Es una burbuja de aire o dejamos algo atrapado debajo?"

– "Quizás ambos." – Repliqué.

– "Hola, chicas, ¿Cómo están?" – Nos saludó Kimihito acompañado de Miia. Se pausó al ver la creación en la mesa. – "Uhm… ¿Puedo preguntar qué es esa masa amorfa color ocre en la mesa?"

– "Un tanque." – Dijimos las cuatro al unísono.

– "Iba a solicitar que me instruyeran para hacer el mío…" – Habló la pelirroja. – "Pero luego vi esto y se me pasó."

– "¿Cómo lograron que se moviera por sí solo?" – Indagó Kurusu. – "Esperen, ¿debía moverse en primer lugar?"

– "Lo ignoramos." – Contesté, invocando a Seelenverkäufer. – "Pero ahora enfrentará el juicio del Eterno Vacío y lo devolveré al Caos Infinito."

– "¡Un momento, Lala-san!" – Intervino la sirena. – "Aún no le hemos dado una oportunidad para comprobar su sabor."

– "¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu integridad estomacal para certificarlo, descendiente de Poseidón?" – Le miré. – "¿Te atreverás a caminar la delgada línea entre el dolor terrenal y el sufrimiento de la oscuridad imperecedera?"

– "Bueno, yo…"

La resolución a nuestra incertidumbre fue aclarada cuando la limo, ignorando el instinto de auto-preservación, decidió sostener un cuchillo con un acuoso tentáculo para cortar la tarta. Mientras el filo del punzocortante objeto se abría paso a través del pan y el merengue, el resquicio permitió revelar el índigo interior sabor a arándano azul y las amalgamaciones de queso crema vinculando entre secciones. Antes que el dueño de la residencia pudiera evitar que la verdiazul joven deglutiera una potencial amenaza culinaria, la susodicha engulló el sedicioso trozo y todos observaron estupefactos, quizás por última vez, a la pequeña infractora. El bolo alimenticio lentamente recorrió su gelatinoso esófago, deslizándose suavemente hasta la posición donde su epigastrio residiría; Ahí, el fragmento comenzó a desintegrarse paulatinamente hasta esfumarse dentro del cuerpo de la glauca niña. Esperamos afásicamente, entre incertidumbre y temor, a que ella reaccionara, ya sea con gritos, lágrimas o un abrupto estado de inmovilidad. Entonces, ella nos dio el veredicto.

Sonrió.

Sin esperar otra confirmación, ella se hizo con otra porción y la colocó cuidadosamente en un plato junto a un tenedor, extendiendo una extremidad para invitarme a catarlo personalmente. Aunque técnicamente soy sempiterna, no soy invulnerable o indestructible (al menos a manos de otro que no sea un Abismal), especialmente desde que mis poderes aún no se encuentran desarrollados del todo, así que incluso el veneno terrenal es capaz de provocarme un serio daño, dependiendo de la potencia. No es que no confíe en mis propias creaciones, pero siendo una mensajera de la muerte, cabe la posibilidad de que inadvertidamente haya elaborado mi propia última cena. El metabolismo y la estructura bioquímica de una limo no es algo con lo que esté familiarizada y su aparentemente nula reacción adversa después de yantar tan poco apetecible piscolabis podría no aplicar a otra especie que no sea una masa gelatinosa con raciocinio.

Pero, el capitán debe hundirse con su barco y, aceptando el riesgo, tomé el platinado cubierto para hundirlo, no con poco temor, en el esponjoso bizcocho. Atravesándolo con facilidad, el tridente sostuvo firmemente una pizca lo suficientemente grande para contener todo lo necesario que pudiera mantenerme en catatónico estado hasta la próxima glaciación, para finalmente meterlo en mi boca. Ya adentro, metódicamente mastiqué el pan, dándole oportunidad a mis papilas gustativas de apreciar el sabor de la _vaccinium corymbosum_ combinada con el suero láctico y la harina de trigo. Era muy suave, con la dulce sensación del confite invadiendo mi boca mientras la acidez de los arándanos le otorgaba ese toque que repiqueteaba en la punta de la lengua. Ya habiendo molido lo suficiente el blando tentempié, cerré mis áureos globos oculares y le permití al bolo trasladarse hasta mi sistema digestivo con un sonoro ruido de ingestión.

– "Delicioso…" – Musité, abriendo mis ojos. – "Esto está… realmente bueno."

– "¿Eh? Lala-nee, ¿estás segura?" – Cuestionó juiciosamente la arpía.

– "Sí, en verdad está delicioso." – Miré al resto de los residentes. – "Si fuera una mortal, podría perecer feliz."

– "Papi…" – La limo habló a su amiga azul, con tenedor en mano. – "Pruébalo."

– "¿Estás segura, Suu?" – Dudó la aludida.

– "¿Acaso Papi...?" – Su humor decayó ligeramente. – "¿No confía en Suu?"

– "¡No quise decir eso! ¡Perdón!"

La susodicha se apresuró a consumir el pastel. Con celeridad, colocó sus labios sobre el trozo de tarta y lo engulló de un solo bocado. Tragando sonoramente, pasaron unos segundos donde ella procesaba el alimento. Entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

– "¡Oye, pero que rico!" – Exclamó la emplumada, lamiéndose los labios. Su glauca contraparte le sonrió.

– "Bueno, supongo que si mis socias lo aprueban, no debo dudar de su palabra." – Afirmó Lorelei, tomando una porción pequeña. Su reacción fue la misma. – "¡Por los tentáculos del abuelo Cthulhu, qué gloriosa sensación! ¡Amado, Miia, ustedes también deben ser parte de esta divina experiencia!"

– "C-creo que yo pasaré…" – Se excusó la ofidia, alejándose lentamente. – "Estoy a dieta y-¡GLUGH!"

– "Por el trueno de Zeus, sólo cómelo, mujer…" – Rachnera, apareciendo inesperadamente del techo, obligó a la serpiente a deglutirlo. – "Total, mueras o no, todos salimos ganando."

– "¡Argh! ¡Condenada araña, me las vas a…!" – La poiquiloterma se detuvo cuando el confite hizo efecto. – "¡Hey, no está mal!"

De esa manera, todo el grupo acabó devorando vehementemente el azucarado manjar en su totalidad, dejando únicamente unas cuantas migajas que Suu se encargó de expurgar. El veredicto fue universal; A pesar de la poca apetitosa apariencia del blindado falso, su sabor era realmente excelente. Me permití ser ligeramente seducida por las ínfulas de la soberbia al recibir repetidas ovaciones de los inquilinos, pero me aseguré de mantener los pies en el suelo y recordarles a todos que el crédito también era para las entusiastas niñas y la noble sirena, obteniendo ellas sus merecidas alabanzas. Antes de pasar a la cena, ocasión no mermada por nuestra ingesta de repostería previa, la familia me hizo prometerles que confeccionaríamos viandas similares en el futuro, y nosotras gustosas aceptamos, no sin antes agradecerles la ayuda mostrada hacia nuestras novatas personas. También acordamos seguir refinando nuestra técnica hasta lograr que ese carro de combate finalmente luciera decente, como Jaëgersturm merecía. Ya siendo de noche, me preparaba para retirarme a mi habitación y leer la carta de _Mo chuisle_ en completa calma, cuando una pequeña extremidad alada jaló la manga de mi negra vestimenta.

– "¿Lala-nee?" – La arpía añil jaló se dirigió a mí.

– "¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Papi?"

– "Yo quería… Y Suu también… Queríamos…"

– "Desean que les lea lo que Aria me envió, ¿cierto?"

– "Erm… Bueno, sí…" – Sonrió con mueca apenada y tallando detrás de su cabeza. – "¿Por favor?"

– "Está bien, se lo ganaron por haberme ayudado." – Suspiré. – "Pero por favor mantengan el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Claro." – La joven afirmó sonriendo. Su gelatinosa compañera la imitó. – "Oh, y Mero-nee también quiere escuchar, pero nos dijo que no te contáramos."

– "Oh, Papi-chan…" – Exhaló la aludida, saliendo de su escondite detrás de la pared que conecta la sala con la entrada. – "Le ruego me perdone, Lala-san, pero me temo que también estoy interesada en los sucesos que Aria-san se procuró en relatarle a usted, si no le molesta mi intromisión en su vida privada."

– "Supongo que tampoco puedo dejarte fuera de esto, Mero. Descuida, no hay problema." – Le sonreí. – "Bien, lo haremos en un lugar más privado. ¿Puedo sugerir la terraza? Me encantaría algo de aire fresco para contrarrestar este incómodo aumento de temperatura."

– "Una excelente idea, Lala-san." – Reverenció. – "Uhm, pero primero deberíamos informar a mi Amado para que me transporte por las escaleras."

– "Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo." – Me ofrecí a cargarla.

– "Oh, Lala-san, eso no es necesario."

– "No, pero quiero hacerlo. Descuida, cargar con una sirena en manos debe ser más fácil que con la pesada Seely."

– "¿Seely?"

– "Mi guadaña. _Mo chuisle_ le escogió tal título."

– "Ya veo. Un lindo nombre." – Se rió educadamente e inclinó su cabeza. – "Bien, si usted insiste en hacerme el honor de llevarme, acepto su solicitud, Lady Lala."

– "Se lo agradezco, Princesa Lorelei." – Reí también. – "Chicas, ayúdenme con la silla de Mero."

– " _¡Jawohl!_ " – Exclamaron al unísono. Su acento, especialmente el de la limo resultó impecable.

Después de tomar la misiva de mi recámara, acarreé a la ojizarca de cabello rosa hasta el segundo piso y la ayudé a acomodarse en su asiento móvil. Las cuatro salimos al balcón y le permitimos a Eolo que nos amenizara el calor con su viento nocturno. Selene, tan alta en el cielo junto a la totalidad de la Vía Láctea, nos proveía con luz suficiente para permitir una placentera lectura. Sin dilación, invoqué a mi falce, ejerciendo nuevamente como abrecartas para acceder a la blanca hoja donde la alemana estampó sus pensamientos. Como siempre, me aseguré de no revelar detalles íntimos y omitir las menciones no favorables (para mí) respecto a Cetania. Quizás censurar de esa manera la información a mi familia no sea del todo correcta, pero si ya estoy exponiendo los secretos que mi novia me dirige, supongo puedo darme el lujo de excluir lo que mi juicio dicte.

– "Mi querida Lala: ¡Gorrioncito, buenos días!" – Relaté. – "Ojalá te encuentres bien de salud…"

Narré cómo nuestra adorada Sparassediana fue adiestrada personalmente en combate cercano por la muerta viviente, pero prescindí de mencionar el aparentemente involuntario accidente con la zona posterior de la susodicha. Pude notar esa ligera infatuación que Aria sigue experimentando por la zombi, pero estoy tranquila, porque sé que es simplemente la admiración que una novata siente por su superior. También señalé que la arachne aún tiene problemas con las alturas, cosa entendible al ser una liminal exclusivamente terrestre y crecer en una nación con una predilección a la defensa antiaérea. Aún no me explico porque decidió enamorarse de esa rapaz a pesar de sufrir acrofobia. No dije nada respecto a ese otro ósculo con la hija de Electra, de hecho, suprimí toda evocación respecto a esta. El detalle de recibir un bolígrafo decorado con imágenes de mamíferos cetáceos provocó a Meroune remembrar una curiosa anécdota sobre sus días en el reino Neptune. También aprendí que _Mo chuisle_ ha desarrollado una predilección por el pollo en salsa agridulce, un gusto que puedo satisfacer perfectamente.

La sesión a la intemperie no duró mucho debido a que el cansancio y la exigua cantidad de tiempo para recuperar energías drenaron totalmente a mi atareada alemana y se vio obligada a cesar su escritura prematuramente. Sin embargo, aún con tan corto recado, mis oyentes encontraron muy agradables las singulares ocurrencias de la germana y agradecieron la entretenida asamblea, prometiendo guardar el secreto. Por segunda ocasión, ayudé a la heredera de la familia Lorelei a cruzar las escaleras y después de otorgarles nuestros besos de buenas noches a unas somnolientas Papi y Suu, la transporté hasta su habitación acondicionada para su particular naturaleza acuática. Ahí, la dejé que se reintrodujera a su piscina. Luego de darse un chapuzón, se sentó en la orilla de la alberca para platicar un poco.

– "Permítame expresar mi gratitud otra vez por permitirnos una amena velada, Lala-san." – Congratuló la ojizarca. – "Pero si me autoriza ser tan atrevidamente inquisitiva, quisiera preguntar la razón para prescindir de las evocaciones a Cetania-san."

– "¿De qué hablas, Mero?" – Entrecerré mis ojos. – "¿Qué insinúas?"

– "Le ruego me disculpe el comportarme tan arriscada con una buena amiga como usted, Lala-san, pero puedo asegurar que las nulas referencias de la señorita rapaz en el recado no es debido a una omisión voluntaria por parte de Aria-san." – Aseveró. – "Esas pequeñas pausas en su lectura lo evidencian."

– "Únicamente me cercioraba de adelantarme para no revelar alguna clase de intimidad."

– "Una razón muy comprensible y válida, pero las sutiles muecas en las comisuras de sus labios constatan que usted deliberadamente suprimió la presencia de la arpía." – Sostuvo. – "Y estoy convencida de esta teoría porque ese era el mismo comportamiento que tomaba mi madre cuando enunciaba los manifiestos reales. Su relación con mi progenitor no era la mejor, y cada vez que este era nombrado, ella se detenía momentáneamente para evitar hablar de él. Y yo lo sabía, pero pretendía ignorarlo."

La sirena, aún en ese diminuto traje de baño y sentada de manera tan simple, no dejaba de emanar ese aire tan regiamente noble de su estirpe. Me miró directamente con sus enormes y profundos ojos azules.

– "No pretendo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos privados, Lala-san." – Volteó la vista a la derecha. – "Lo que sucede entre usted, Aria-san y Cetania-san no es de me incumbencia. Además, no soy precisamente un paradigma de buen comportamiento como para decirle cómo manejar su vida sentimental. Sería hipócrita de mi parte adjudicarme tal título."

– "Correcto…"

– "Sin embargo, y estando plenamente consciente de mis errores pasados, humildemente le imploro que no reniegue la oportunidad de subsanar su relación amistosa con Cetania-san." – Me observó otra vez. – "Me parece que ambas serían unas excelentes compañeras si hicieran a un lado su rivalidad."

– "¿Pretendes que congenie con la persona que ha declarado disputarme el cariño de la mujer que amo, hija de Poseidón?"

– "Comprendo perfectamente sus razones para no simpatizar con alguien que anhela hacerse con el corazón de su pareja, Lala-san. Es completamente lógico y no puedo culparla por querer defender lo que ama. Admiro su entrega por querer proteger a nuestra amiga araña." – Hizo otra reverencia. – "Pero, personalmente opino que antes de querer impugnar en contra de su adversaria sentimental, debería replantearse si el desprecio mutuo es la mejor solución a sus problemas. Es decir, las dos ya comparten el aprecio por la misma arachne y, tal vez, podrían descubrir que poseen más en común de lo que se imaginan. Y aquello haría muy feliz a esta última."

– "¿De qué parte estás, Mero?" – Le cuestioné. – "¿De la mía o del retoño de Taumas?"

– "Del lado de la paz." – Aseveró. – "No es mi intención ordenarle a hacer algo que no desea. La tiranía es algo que yo nunca acepté, al igual que Aria-san rechazó la de su nación. Podría decirse que ambas deseamos lo mismo; Que las personas a nuestro alrededor dejen de alzar el puño y se den la mano en su lugar. Mi solicitud es sencilla, segadora: En vez de prescindir de la presencia de la señorita arpía, trate de renunciar a sus prejuicios sobre ella, entable el diálogo y despeje las nubes de la hostilidad. No hace mucho, una alemana y una irlandesa cesaron sus discrepancias y encontraron la dicha del amor."

La sirena me invitó a acercar mi oído a ella. Reticentemente acaté a su mandato.

– "Entonces, es posible que usted y Cetania-san finalmente entiendan…" – Susurró. – "Que las guerras son innecesarias si todos son aliados."

Separándose, la mujer oceánica me contempló con una extraña mirada y una muy sutil sonrisa de complicidad. Sin decir nada, me retiré de su habitación y raudamente me trasladé al cuarto de aseo. Usé la perilla para permitir al agua fría despejarme la mente, todavía inquieta por las palabras enigmáticas de la ojizarca. Ella deseaba que entablara amistad con la peste voladora, y aunque tal sentimiento fuera franco y bien intencionado, había algo en la fémina de rosada cabellera que no me sentaba bien. Concedo que incluso una dullahan de sabiduría milenaria puede hallarse dudosa de vez en cuando. O tal vez era yo misma, convenciéndome de negar lo que mi subconsciente ya había descifrado con tan obvia sugestión. Honestamente, a mí, una hija del Abismo, aquello me aterraba demasiado como para seguir indagando y preferí ignorarlo. Tenía cosas más importantes en que ocuparme, pensaba. Saliendo de la gélida ducha, me dirigí a mi recámara. Me cambié a mis ya habituales ropas nocturnas y guardé el sobre en la mesita de noche para descansar y sacarme las fruslerías de esa demente sirena de mi cabeza.

– "Aria es sólo mía…" – Musité a la nada. – "Y de nadie más."

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana será otro día.

…

Sábado, un día más para finalizar la semana. Bostezando y estirando mi cuerpo, inicié mi rutina de asearme y vestirme para laborar. Me arropé con un atavío consistente en una blusa de mangas cortas color verde lima y una falda hasta la rodillas negra, sin olvidarme de mi fiel _edelweiss_ y mi pin arácnido. He pensado en cambiar mi peinado, pero no parece desentonar con el resto de mi apariencia, así que opto para que permanezca con su aspecto habitual. Además, a Aria le gusta como luce. Al salir del cuarto, me encontré con Kimihito y Miia. Parece que la lamia ha adoptado la costumbre de levantarse temprano junto a nuestro casero, quizás para fortalecer el lazo sentimental que ambos comparten gracias a su destreza en la cocina. La cultura popular dice que el camino más rápido al corazón de un hombre es su estómago, y la pelirroja parece que va por la ruta correcta en esta ocasión. Ella se ha esforzado para llegar a este punto y merece disfrutar de su éxito. Sonriéndoles y despidiéndome de ambos, tomé el autobús a mi trabajo.

No hubo nada remarcable durante mi viaje, excepto por un pequeño grupo de enfermeras, una de ellas siendo una joven dragonewt que tomaba notas de sus colegas sobre el correcto procedimiento de tratar a un paciente con hipertermia. Con este extraño aumento de calor en estos días, es entendible que haya habido un incremento en victimas del poder del implacable Helios e incluso infecciones bacterianas. Eso me recordó que el sistema de aire acondicionado en la residencia debería ser ajustado para evitar que nuestro ensayo para preparar otra tarta no se vea afectado por el bochorno imperante. A pesar del poco satisfactorio resultado en cuanto a la fachada de mi vehículo blindado a base de harina, no me daría por vencida y volvería a tratar esta tarde. Confiaba en que ahora sería más fácil y trataría de hacerla de dimensiones reducidas, para ahorrar material y no derrochar el poco capital que me sobraba en más ingredientes. Papi ha demostrado una insólita capacidad para consumir golosinas de chocolate en cantidades consideradas ilegales por cualquier nutriólogo y no me apetece tener que guiarla por el Estigia debido a una mortal indigestión.

La faena transcurrió regularmente, si bien algo ocupada. Parece que la palabra sobre la calidad de los manjares servidos aquí se ha esparcido y la afluencia de clientes imita a la temperatura ambiental. No seré tan fatua como para atribuirme tal éxito a mis viandas de europeo abolengo, porque la verdadera causa es debido a nuestra combinación de excelente servicio, exquisitos platillos, precios asequibles y una sobresaliente campaña publicitaria por parte de Mio, resaltando la amalgamación del talento culinario de sus empleadas humanas y liminales. Reí al darme cuenta de la situación tan irónica; Hace unos ayeres, Aria mencionó sarcásticamente que aquel pretencioso comedor francés iba a convertirme en publicidad viviente, y ahora, finalmente sucedió. Aunque en esta ocasión, ella lo encontraría como un cumplido. Además, Jaëgersturm se encuentra en una situación semejante, al volverse una de las heroínas de los atentados y anunciada postulada para pertenecer a MON. Ella se esforzará por representar dignamente a su nación y especie mientras yo me encargo de que mis creaciones le den buena imagen al restaurante.

Después de todo, somos tan parecidas.

– "¿Estuviste fumando de la buena, Azul?" – Preguntó de repente mi colega. – "¿Por qué la sonrisa de soñadora?"

– "Oh, lo siento, Sanae." – Volví en mí. – "Sólo estaba pensando en lo pequeño que es el mundo."

– "Bueno, con más de siete billones de humanos, sin contar a las extraespecie, y todos atrapados en una superficie de quinientos millones de kilómetros cuadrados, es lógico que este triste planeta empiece a sentirse algo apretado." – Respondió mientras cortaba un poco de repollo. – "¿Planeas irte a vivir a la luna o algo así?"

– "Más bien reflexionaba sobre las coincidencias que permean mi existencia." – Coloqué la masa en la plancha caliente. Yo preparaba un _okonomiyaki_. – "La vida está llena de concomitancias."

– "Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas, amiga." – Picó algunos hongos. Ella hacía _nabeyaki udon_. – "Una vez me topé con una empusa gruñona cuando estaba en la plaza comercial, antes de los atentados. Me llamó idiota y no sé que más, únicamente por haber chocado accidentalmente con ella y haber arruinado su comida. Le reclamé alegando que al menos yo si tenía un trabajo decente que me permitía comprar algo más que fideos de envase."

– "Qué apocada eres, mi modesta lámpades."

– "Soy una humilde hija del Inframundo, segadora." – Retrucó sardónicamente. – "Como decía, la fastidiosa casi intentó golpearme con sus espolones y yo pensaba defenderme, pero una policía reptiliana nos detuvo antes de liarnos a trompadas. Antes de irse, la mantis me aseguró que llegaría lejos y me callaría la boca con su éxito; Yo me mofé arguyendo que eso sería cuando las arañas salven al mundo. Y luego tu novia va y lo hace."

– "Ya entiendo." – Reí ligeramente, agregando la mezcla al calentado. – "¿La has vuelto a ver, a la empusa?"

– "Afortunadamente no, pero si esa insoportable de verdes ojos cumplió su amenaza, juro por la divina Hécate que voy a comerme una cebolla cruda entera." – Inclinó su cabeza. – "No conoces a ninguna, ¿verdad?"

– "Negativo, pero _Mo chuisle_ sí; Y es parte de su equipo." – Continué moviendo el platillo. – "¿Me pasas la sal, por favor?"

– "Ay, no me espantes así, Azul." – Me la entregó. – "Mejor dime como te fue con tu dulce tanque. ¿Mandaste a tu familia anfitriona a la morgue o el doctor les dio esperanza de recuperarse?"

– "Ninfa, si continúas farfullando sobre mis aptitudes de repostería, te tragarás esa cebolla en el Tártaro."

– "Creí que ya no te dedicabas a tomar almas." – Tapó su cacerola.

– "Haré una excepción por ti, hija de Nix."

– "Que dicha la mía." – Replicó burlonamente. – "Pero hablando en serio, ¿Cómo te fue?"

– "Todo quedó a pedir de boca, excepto por el diseño." – Suspiré. – "Terminó luciendo más como un trozo de fango atigrado que un carro de combate."

Y también hizo que Suu se tornara morada, pero eso fue un efecto secundario de la alta concentración de colorantes artificiales y la desconocida estructura molecular acuosa de la limo. O eso quiero creer.

– "Bueno, si dices que el fallo fue únicamente el aspecto exterior, me parece un logro remarcable para el primer intento de una completa novata." – Golpeó despreocupadamente sus dedos a manera de baquetas de batería en la mesa contigua. – "Y lo hiciste tú solita. Date una medalla, campeona."

– "De hecho, tuve ayuda de mis compañeras. Fue una divertida experiencia para aprender juntas."

– "Oh, ya veo. Quizás ahí esté el error, ¿Qué no has oído de que muchas manos en un plato…?"

– "Hacen un garabato." – Completé. – "Lo sé, pero gracias a esa colaboración el sabor resultó mejor de lo esperado. Además, yo fui la encargada de trazar el aspecto del diseño, así que la responsabilidad fue completamente mía."

– "Que noble al defender a tus amigas." – Sonrió. – "Ah, tienes buen corazón, Abismal. Mi glacial bomba sanguínea podría aprender un poco de la tuya. Pero descuida, que la práctica hace al maestro. Tú sigue intentando y pronto trabajarás para alguna empresa militar."

– "Te agradezco la esperanza que has depositado en mí, Paromia." – Esparcí los ingredientes finales al _okonomiyaki_. – "Haré más pruebas hoy. Yo sólo espero que a _Mo chuisle_ le agrade."

– "Y si no, la obligas a comer una cebolla cruda."

– "¿Cuál es tu obsesión con la _allium cepa_?"

– "Hey, son deliciosas cuando están fritas. Dan mal aliento pero contienen fósforo, para hacerte más inteligente."

– "Y por lo que veo, has desmentido completamente tal mito."

– "Oh, besa mi pálido trasero, cabeza floja."

Típica Sanae, pero eso me agrada de ella. Proseguimos el tajo de manera normal, con la asistencia de comensales fluctuando, pero sin decaer. Platicamos otro más en el receso, con las palabras de Meroune aún resonando en dentro de mí.

– "Sanae…" – Llamé la atención de mi amiga al tiempo que disfrutábamos una _hambagu_. Admito que es deliciosa. – "¿Puedo confiarte algo personal?"

– "Oh, Hécate mía. ¿A quién mataste?"

– "No es tiempo para bromas mujer." – Bajé la mirada. – "Es algo delicado y deseaba saber tu opinión."

– "Vale, perdona lo anterior." – Menguó el tono de su voz. – "¿Qué sucede, Lala?"

– "Bien…" – Jugué nerviosamente con mis palillos. – "¿Tú conoces de la persona que auxilió a _Mo chuisle_ durante los atentados? Una arpía."

– "¿La que se besuqueó con ella en el vagón del tren?" – Comió despreocupadamente su platillo. – "Creo que todo el mundo la conoce, Azul. Pero ya reclamaste a tu teutona, ¿no?"

– "Así es. Su corazón y alma me pertenecen, pero…" – Titubeé un momento. – "Verás, la rapaz también será parte de MON junto con Aria, y ella sigue enamorada de mi chica. Y esta última también le corresponde."

– "Un momento." – Pausó su consumo. – "Dices que la arachne es oficialmente tu pareja… ¿Y al mismo tiempo quiere conquistar a la arpía? Por cierto, ¿Cuál era su nombre, Kitana, Montana, Pharah?"

– "Cetania. Y sí, me temo su amor es recíproco." – Alcé la vista al techo. – "Lo peor es que, los sentimientos de la descendiente de Taumas son actualmente genuinos. Su cariño es auténtico."

– "Pero Aria te adora con todo su quitinoso ser, ¿o no siempre dices eso?"

– "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡El amor entre nosotras es más sólido que mil diamantes!" – Le aseveré, mirándola a sus rojos ojos y mostrándole mis accesorios. – "¡Este collar, mi broche, toda mi ropa; Ella lo compró, y eso es meramente lo material! ¡Sus besos me roban el aliento y sus palabras me derriten el corazón! ¡Por Azathoth, ella es fuego puro en la cama! ¡Nuestra pasión es más grande que el universo mismo!"

– "De acuerdo, ya entendí, ustedes son inseparables, de eso no hay duda. No alces tanto la voz, Azul." – Me invitó a volver a sentarme. – "¿Piensas que te está siendo infiel?"

– "Aria jamás me sería desleal. Y sé que cumplirá completamente, incluso si alguna vez hubo fuertes tentaciones." – Aseguré. – "Pero… No sé, no descarto que Cetania todavía intente algo, a pesar de que ella misma ha jurado conquistarla honradamente, demostrando su plusvalía como persona. Y odio admitirlo, pero incluso yo pienso que ella tiene todo lo necesario para reclamar una posible victoria. Puedo entender que es lo que Jaëgersturm ve en ella."

– "En resumen y hablando sin pelos en la lengua, tu araña desea formar su propio _ménage à trois_ , ¿correcto?"

– "Yo…" – Exhalé, derrotada y concediendo lo que tanto me empeñé en negar. – "Sí, es evidente que eso es lo que _Mo chuisle_ pretende."

– "Entiendo." – Dio otro bocado a su vianda. – "Y, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Esperen, ¿qué?

– "¿A qué te refieres, Sanae? ¡Ese es precisamente el inconveniente!"

– "¿Qué, no te gustan las mujeres?"

– "¡Me refiero a que actúes como si nada!– Disentí con la cabeza. – "Por el Eterno Abismo, Paromia, ¿te parece poca cosa?"

– "Oye, tú misma me has dicho que tu casero tiene a seis liminales tras su huesudo trasero, y que él las quieres a todas ellas." Me apuntó acusativamente con sus palillos. – "Vives el poliamor prácticamente todos los días y te comportas como si fuera una práctica desconocida. ¿Quién te entiende?"

– "¡Eso es completamente diferente!"

– "¿Qué tiene de distinto? Significa que la cama deberá más grande para alojar a más personas. Tú y la arpía aman a la misma persona, las tres son lesbianas. Te repito, ¿Cuál es el jodido problema?"

– "¡Yo no quiero una relación polígama ni compartir a Aria! ¡Mucho menos con esa peste alada!" – Vociferé. – "¡¿Por qué te comportas tan casual ante tan polémico tema?!"

– "Yo misma estoy en un noviazgo de tres individuos."

– "¿Eh?" – Me frené de inmediato. – "¿D-de verdad?"

– "Sí, con mi anfitrión, Kenta, y nuestra segunda residente. Nada del otro mundo." – Tomó un trago de su bebida. – "Ah, al principio igual se me hizo chocante; Apenas llevábamos un mes de novios, cuando de repente, esa coordinadora loca nos planta otra inquilina, una dragonewt. Y Kenta, con su gusto por los reptiles y su lagartija mascota, quedó embobado con esa escamosa de inmediato. Ya te imaginarás como reaccioné al ver a esa poiquiloterma, a pesar de ser tan cohibida, tan cerca de mi hombre y este correspondiéndole. Demonios, recreamos el _Ragnarök_ con nuestras discusiones diarias."

– "¿Y entonces… cómo es que… bueno, hicieron la pases?"

– "Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto; Luego de destrozar la casa por enésima ocasión, comprendimos que jalarnos de las greñas y arrojarnos vituperios cada vez que abríamos la boca no resolverían el problema. Honestamente, la dragoncita no es mala chica; Es sumamente amable y tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, se metió a estudiar medicina en la universidad de aquí. Ahora mismo continúa sus estudios y trabaja como enfermera en el hospital general Hopkins." – Explicó la ninfa, sin interrumpir su desayuno. Yo también regresé a degustar el mío. – "Nos pusimos a hablarlo entre los tres y llegamos a la conclusión de que en lugar de seguir riñendo como orangutanes rabiosas por nuestro anfitrión, sería mucho más sencillo compartir nuestro afecto por la misma persona. Ya sabes, la unión hace la fuerza y eso."

– "Las guerras son innecesarias si todos son aliados…" – Repetí las palabras de Lorelei.

– "Precisamente." – Deglutió. – "Los tres cooperamos en la economía casera, ayudamos en la casa, etcétera. Peleamos por tonterías como cualquiera, pero al final del día, nos adoramos y olvidamos nuestras disputas. Siete meses de excelente paz y tranquilidad lo confirman, Azul."

Estaba estupefacta. Jamás imaginé que mi amiga hubiera llegado a esa clase de arreglo. Y que haya funcionado.

– "¿Cómo… cómo es eso?" – Le pregunté, consumiendo el resto de mi plato. – "Es decir, ser una concubina y demás."

– "Un momento, segadora, que aquí nadie es concubina." – Reiteró, con mirada seria. – "Nuestra relación es completamente equitativa. No hay jerarquías y nadie es inferior a otro, los tres somos exactamente iguales. Somos novios, no esclavos. Eso sí, yo soy la que lleva las riendas en la cama. Soy la verdadera domadora de dragones."

– "Me alegro por ti, Sanae, en verdad." – Disentí ligeramente con la cabeza. – "Pero esa clase de cosas no son para mí."

– "Eso decía yo al principio, pero aquí estoy ahora, sin poder imaginarme una vida sin mi querido Kenta y mi tímida Ingegärd. De verdad que los amo." – Sonrió. – "Digo, una vez que aceptas tu verdadera sexualidad, te das cuenta de las puertas que se abren frente a ti. Yo crucé una y encontré la eterna felicidad. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a la pajarita y cesas de afligirte?"

– "Nunca." – Exclamé, volteando mi rostro y cruzándome de brazos. – "Jamás compartiré a Jaëgersturm con esa execrable rapaz."

– "¿Cuál es la traba, pregunto nuevamente? Están interesadas en la misma mujer, la cual te ama con toda el alma, todas son lesbianas atractivas y poseen trabajos estables." – Enumeró con los dedos. – "Demonios, serán agentes del jodido MON, ¿Qué más puedes pedir? ¿Qué seas billonarias, arrojen rayos láser por los ojos y detengan balas con las manos?"

– "No es eso."

– "¿La tal Cetania es una mala persona? ¿Te trata mal a ti o a la arachne? ¿Algún horrible vicio?"

– "Tampoco. Ella es…" – Exhalé. – "Considero que es buena persona. Algo excéntrica, ruidosa y con afición por estrambótica música con la misma escandalosa índole, pero no soy quién para hablar de rarezas. Incluso fue la arpía la que convenció a nuestra superior de darme el empleo."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?" – Alzó una ceja.

– "Sí. Mio y su hospedadora son amantes."

– "Con que esa era la pareja misteriosa de la jefa." – Volvió a su comida. – "Otro enigma del siglo veintiuno resuelto. Todas sospechábamos que Aizawa salía con alguien, pero no imaginaba que fuera otra mujer; Y para colmo, resulta ser la casera de tu rival. Qué pequeño es el mun… Cierto, no me lo recuerdes."

Reí junto a ella. Nuestra vida es un menú de infinitas coincidencias.

– "Tuvimos nuestras discusiones, una de ellas terminando en casi completo desastre." – Retomé el diálogo. – "Más allá de algunos actos oportunistas, como ese infame ósculo, ella se ha comportado sorprendentemente civil. Con toda honestidad, estoy convencida de que en otras circunstancias, seríamos buenas amigas."

– "Entonces sé su amiga y colíguense por su adorada araña."

– "Pero yo no quiero un trío, Sanae."

– "¡Pues entonces no lo hagas, mujer!" – Alzó la voz y las manos.

– "¡Tampoco es para que me grites!"

– "¡¿Cómo no voy a gritarte si actúas de esa manera?! ¿Querías mi opinión? Ya te la di, pero si no planeas escucharme, ¿para qué diablos la solicitas en primer lugar?"

– "¡No esperaba que me revelaras tu propio poliamorío!"

– "¡Bueno, siento que mi vida no haya resultado de acuerdo a sus designios, su majestad!"

– "¡Pues debist…!"

Me detuve, cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Sólo me estaba exaltando innecesariamente y descargando mi enojo contra mi inocente compañera.

– "Perdóname, Sanae. No debí tratarte así."

– "Por supuesto que no." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "Sé que eres una dullahan, pero no pierdas la cabeza de esa manera, especialmente conmigo, ¿quieres?"

– "Lo sé, lo lamento. Es sólo… Te lo confesé a ti porque… No lo sé. Creo que todos en mi familia apoyarían tu misma idea."

– "Pero aquí no importa lo que digamos yo o los demás, Lala, sino lo que tú desees." – Pacificó su expresión. – "¿Ya hablaste con tu novia al respecto? Es una decisión que las dos deben tomar."

– "No." – Negué con la cabeza. – "Me atemoriza tocar el tema. Esperaba que te opusieras a tal concepto y me proveyeras con excusas para seguir evitándolo."

– "Huir no resuelve ningún problema, segadora."

– "Créeme, eso es algo que yo y Aria conocemos perfectamente."

– "Entonces entiendes lo que trato de decir." – Colocó su mano en la mía. – "Mira, tarde o temprano van a tener que afrontar la materia, por más que pretendas ocultarla. El gato ya salió del costal y no se volverá a meter. Pero específicamente, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué pueda gustarte?"

– "Temo a que yo termine haciendo algo estúpido que hiera a _Mo chuisle_ y vuelva a perderla."

– "¿Alguna vez rompieron?"

Si tan sólo supieras, Sanae. Fue peor, mucho peor.

– "Por poco y era definitivo." – Miré al suelo, dolía recordar ese infausto incidente. – "Luego de ver ese amargo beso en la pantalla, me llené tanto de ira que dejé que la furia sustituyera a mi raciocinio por completo. Casi termino quebrando mi juramento de no matar e injurié terribles monstruosidades contra la mujer que amo, originando una vorágine de acontecimientos que casi finalizan en cataclísmica pesadilla. Afortunadamente, mi consciencia me hizo recapacitar y le perdoné sus nulas faltas. Al día siguiente, la misma Cetania presentó pruebas concretas que exoneraban a la alemana de toda culpa."

– "A pesar de que eso le hubiera otorgado la victoria, la hija de Taumas decidió ayudarte."

– "Lo hizo por Jaëgersturm, no por mí."

– "¿Intentó hacerse con ella después de que ustedes discutieron?"

– "No; Aria y yo hicimos las paces al día siguiente. Pero…" – Hesité. – "Cuando Cetania exhibió su testimonio para eximir a la rubia, la arpía se adjudicó la responsabilidad por completo, a costa de su reputación. Me hubiera dejado el camino totalmente libre, pero aún así lo hizo. Y eso es lo que no entiendo; ¿Fue altruismo auténtico o solamente un intento de generar simpatía entre los testigos?"

– "¿Tú qué opinas?"

– "Estoy indecisa, como acabas de oír."

– "Si estuvieras convencida de la vileza de esa emplumada, no dudarías en tu juicio, segadora." – Bebió otro poco. – "Pero yo no voy a decirte que hacer con tu vida, esa es tu decisión. Y ya conoces mi veredicto; Dialoguen y punto."

– "Lo haré… Cuando lo crea idóneo."

– "¿Y cuándo será eso, dullahan irresoluta?"

– "Lo ignoro."

– "¿No te fías de tu germana?"

– "Confío plenamente en ella." – Afirmé. – "Pero quizás yo no confíe en mí."

– "Bueno, eso también es algo que debes resolver por tu cuenta." – Terminó el último bocado. – "Pero sólo para estar segura; Tú seguirás amando a esa araña, pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?"

– "Por toda la infinitud del tiempo imperecedero." – Proclamé. – "Y puedo garantizar que ella concuerda con lo mismo."

– "Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse." – Finalizó su jugo sabor a frutas. – "Tranquila, Azul, todo saldrá bien. Tu barco llegará a buen puerto, quizás con algún pasajero extra, pero estará seguro. Lo importante es que tú y tu chica sean felices."

– "Gracias, Sanae." – Sonreí tenuemente. – "En todo caso, te ruego que guardes el secreto de esta conversación. ¿Puedo contar con tu confidencialidad?"

– "Soy una tumba."

– "Con ese aliento a cebolla, no lo dudo."

– "Sigue así y pasarás de azul a morada, Abismal."

Me reí, mi humor había regresado a su normalidad. Quizás no coincidiera con su mentalidad tan abierta respecto a una relación de más de dos, pero al menos sé que cuento con su apoyo sin importar mi dictamen. Acabando de degustar raudamente mi vianda, que ya se había enfriado después de una charla tan extensa, regresé a la faena. Concluido mi horario de trabajo, me cambié y pasé a retirarme a casa. Antes de tomar la ruta al paradero del transporte público y de que mi amiga arrancara el motor de su motocicleta, una conocida figura alada hizo su aparición. Cabello corto color púrpura, escamas añiles, ojos de reptil grises y un uniforme de enfermera; Era la misma dragonewt de esta mañana. Saludando modosamente a mi greco-japonesa compañera, esta última se dio la vuelta para recibir a la dracónida mujer. Sin dilación, ambas féminas juntaron tiernamente sus labios, enfrascándose en un corto pero sincero beso de amor.

– "¡Hey, Azul!" – Me habló Paromia, tomando a la recién llegada de la cintura. – "¡Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi linda novia, Ingegärd! ¡Hoy es sábado y siempre nos vamos juntas a casa!"

– "Sanae, por favor, no insistas." – Le reclamó la sonrojada poiquiloterma con una tímida voz. – "Sabes que me da pena cuando me llamas así en público."

– "Tranquila, dragoncita. Esta es la dullahan de quien te hablé, ¿recuerdas?" – La lámpades le dio palmaditas en su espalda. – "La pretendiente de la arachne, ¿Cierto, Azul?"

– "La arachne se llama Aria Jaëgersturm, hija de Nix, no lo olvides." – Le reiteré, entonces le ofrecí mi mano a la reptiliana. – "Gusto en conocerte, compañera. Soy Lala."

– "Ingegärd. El placer es mío, señorita dullahan." – Contestó cortésmente. – "Permítame felicitarla por haber hallado empleo en el restaurante y ser la orgullosa pareja de una heroína local."

– "Te agradezco el cumplido, amiga."

– "Oye, Escamitas, ¿no vas a congratularla por tener el honor de trabajar al lado de la mejor chef de la ciudad?" – Cuestionó la lámpades.

– "Tienes mucha razón, Sanae." – Asintió la susodicha, dándome la mano nuevamente. – "Y la gratifico por gozar de la oportunidad de laborar junto a la legendaria Kanako Moriya y sus platillos, los cuales colocaron al Aizawa en la cima de la popularidad."

– "Es un honor." – Reverencié.

– "Ja, ja, muy graciosas." – Respondió sardónicamente la ninfa, torciendo la boca.

– "Te lo mereces por tonta y presumida." – Dijo la dragonewt, inflando sus mejillas. – "Además, tampoco es que esté mintiendo."

– "Sí, sí, yo también te adoro, lagartija." – Le sacó la lengua. – "Como sea, ya es hora de llevar a esta damisela a casa para una buena sesión disciplinaria. ¡Vamos, nalgona, muévete!"

– "¡S-Sanae, no me digas así en público!" – La ruborizada dragona se tornó aún más colorada al sentir la atrevida mano de su contraparte chocando sonoramente en su posterior. – "¡Ay! ¡Eres una pervertida!"

– "Pero eso te encanta, ¿o no?" – La aludida se relamió la boca y guiñó un ojo. – "Ya súbete, que hoy te toca abajo. Kenta ya debió haber preparado la cama. Serás de sangre fría, pero te enciendes sabroso bajo las sábanas."

– "¡Ya cállate, boca floja!" – Le recriminaba la reptil, acomodándose en la motocicleta y propinándole inofensivos golpecitos a la espalda de su indiscreta amante. – "¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!"

– "¡Ja! ¿Lo ves, Azul? La traigo más loca que una cabra montés." – Rió Paromia, colocándose el casco. – "Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana, Lala. Cuídate y mucha suerte a ti y a tu arañita. _¡Ya su!_ "

– "Igualmente, amiga. Tú también, Ingegärd. Vayan con cuidado." – Agité mi mano. – " _¡Slán go fóil!_ "

Encendiendo el fragoroso motor, la lámpades se alejó a toda velocidad con su abochornada pasajera, quien la abrazaba por su gran afecto y para tratar de no caerse del vertiginoso vehículo que su acelerada conductora pilotaba. Tosiendo un poco por el polvo, las vi desaparecer en el horizonte, perdiéndose entre el conglomerado de automóviles y transeúntes calles más abajo. Si bien la chica de verdes cabellos se comporta de manera imprudente con su compañera sentimental, el profundo y sincero amor que ambas compartían era completamente palpable. En verdad eran felices, incluso con las descaradas bromas que se jugaban. No pude evitar sonreír por el júbilo que ellas experimentaban, tan bella, tan libre; Tan honesta. Esa era la clase de gozo que yo deseaba para mí y _Mo chuisle_. Y ya me regodeaba en este, puesto que estar con ella es la satisfacción absoluta y perfecta. Aria y yo éramos felices, no necesitábamos fastidiosas pestes aladas que se entrometieran entre nosotras.

Abordé el autobús y me trasladé hasta la residencia Kurusu. Saludando a todos al entrar y tomando ese conocido sobre color crema reposando junto al teléfono, me dirigí a la cocina para otra sesión de ingeniería repostera. En esta ocasión, yo solicité trabajar de manera solitaria, ya que no sería una porción muy grande y simplemente se trataba de refinar la técnica. Además, la familia parecía estar muy entretenida en un torneo grupal de videojuegos con nuestras campeonas virtuales, estas últimas apabullando a sus impotentes contrincantes en una contienda de carreras virtuales demasiado parcial. Consintiendo todos a mi petición, me dediqué a pulir lo aprendido el día de ayer. Gracias al beneficio de la experiencia, logré preparar el bizcocho y el relleno en la mitad del tiempo que la vez anterior. Mientras los últimos ingredientes se horneaban en la estufa, yo le daba cuidadosamente forma al pan. Agradecí a Meroune por facilitar su tablet para guiarme con el diseño del tanque y luego, con todo ya listo, llegó el momento de agregar la cubierta y el color.

Usando un fino cuchillo y una pequeña espátula, corté y aplaqué el fondant mezclado con mazapán, adaptándolo a su base de harina. Concluyendo tan laboriosa fase y contenta con el resultado, era momento de agregar los toques decorativos finales. Metódicamente exprimí la dulla a manera de pincel artístico para que el merengue delineara esos intrincados detalles que caracterizaban al carro de combate. Números de serie, camuflaje, el logo de Sparassus. Parecía demasiado para un simple pastel, pero mi alemana no podía ser meritoria a tartas de inferiores rasgos. Colocando una última gotita para rematar la punta del cañón hecho con un palito de chocolate, limpié mi frente y exhalé, admirando mi obra de arte en miniatura. Los comentarios aprobatorios de los inquilinos respecto al aspecto fueron el veredicto suficiente para campantemente darme por satisfecha. Estaba lista para la guerra de mañana.

Después del consumo de nuestros alimentos vespertinos y posterior degustación del dulce postre, siendo este alabado por su deleitable sabor, ayudé en la limpieza de la casa, junto a mis hermanitas. Aunque parecieran que ellas no contribuyen mucho al hogar con sus infantiles mentes, Papi y Suu son excelentes ayudantes cuando se concentran en algo. Con sus extensas reservas de energía, ambas son incansables asistentes y siempre se encuentran dispuestas a cooperar. Hay que admitir que aunque la arpía sea distraída en ocasiones y sufra de anómalas lagunas mentales en los momentos menos indicados, ella es capaz de enfocarse perfectamente si así lo desea, como ya lo demostraron sus aptitudes para el ocio electrónico y su colaboración en la cocina. Lo mismo pienso de la limo, que actualmente esconde una gran inteligencia pero prefiere la despreocupación de un juvenil actuar. Además, la glauca chica es una excelente aspiradora natural. Desconozco si sus reprobables actos de romper el espacio personal para cometer sus lascivos ataques sean una respuesta natural a su necesidad de líquidos o sólo un acto libidinoso enmascarado tras una fachada de inocencia, pero gracias al Abismo Eterno estos ya han cesado desde hace días y ella parece haber recapacitado que tales acciones no eran las correctas. Me alegro, Suu es actualmente una buena persona y, junto a su compañera alada, afables apoyos morales.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera ordinaria, con nuestro casero acompañado de Meroune y Centorea para realizar una excursión a los puestos comerciales cercanos y reabastecer los víveres, además de algunas cosas para el botiquín médico casero. Con los incidentes que colocaban en riesgo al humano ya disminuidos, gracias al esfuerzo del autocontrol que las inquilinas han mantenido, los vendajes y medicinas para las heridas subcutáneas no se han agotado tan abruptamente como en el pasado, pero nunca está de más ser precavidos. Además, era un momento perfecto para que la sirena y la centáuride congeniaran con su amado benefactor. Mientras yo me relajaba leyendo un poco de literatura florentina, deleitándome con la más famosa obra de Dante Alighieri, no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras de la ojizarca acuática y mi amiga lámpades; Una abogaba por mi reconciliación con la hija de Electra y la segunda me proponía que dialogara sobre el evidente trío que _Mo chuisle_ estaba tratando de llevar a cabo conmigo y la rapaz. Ignoré ese sentimiento molestándome la psiquis y proseguí con la rutina hogareña.

El casero y sus asistentes regresaron con un variado menú de ingredientes, los cuales fueron acomodados en las alacenas y refrigeradores. Llegó el momento de la cena, sin novedades remarcables, y llegado el horario nocturno, todos se dieron las buenas noches antes de regresar a sus aposentos, a excepción del dueño del la morada y Rachnera. Aparentemente, la tejedora se había ofrecido para auxiliar a nuestro anfitrión con las siempre parcas finanzas domésticas. Conociendo la personalidad seductora de la mujer de oscuro exoesqueleto, cualquiera pensaría que ella utilizaría la economía casera como excusa e intentaría persuadir al objeto de sus deseos para dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero la arachne actualmente estaba demostrando que mis suposiciones eran equivocadas y, haciendo uso de su mente tan afilada como sus quitinosas extremidades, llenaba la hoja de cálculo diestramente con cuentas, números y demás operaciones aritméticas mientras su contraparte le dictaba los datos necesarios para calcular los gastos, impuestos y el resto de las finanzas. Jamás pensé en ver a la _femme fatale_ como una audaz tesorera, pero la persona con tres pares de ojos concentrados en el papel donde anotaba sus veredictos sobre el balance del capital dejó en claro que la vida no cesa en sorprendernos todos los días.

– "Ernst Engel nos sonríe esta vez, Querido." – Mencionó la arachne, con una mueca de satisfacción y mostrando los resultados en la calculadora. – "Hemos ahorrado casi un treinta por ciento en relación al mes anterior y aún estamos plenamente aprovisionados. Parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por subsistir con sopas envasadas y reciclar agua de lluvia."

– "Uf, me alegro de escuchar eso." – Exhaló el muchacho, recostándose en el sillón. – "Incluso con la ayuda del gobierno y las riquezas de Mero, siento que el dinero nunca es suficiente. ¿Qué lo tornó diferente esta vez?"

– "Ya no gastamos tanto en repararte los huesos y el consumismo de nimiedades superfluas ha disminuido considerablemente, especialmente ropa. La única que ha gastado en vestimenta ha sido Aria, y lo hizo con su propio salario."

– "También has ayudado zurciendo varias de nuestras prendas viejas, Rachnee." – Le recordó el chico, sonriendo. – "Vuelvo a agradecerte por remendar con tu seda esas camisas, ni yo pude repararlas."

– "Es mi deber y un placer el que siempre luzcas presentable, Querido. Y hablando de seda…" – Sacó un sobre que ella tenía escondido entre sus pechos. – "El laboratorio envió mi paga hoy en la mañana. Lo de siempre, 90,000 yenes. Son 800 dólares, ¿Cómo logramos acabar con casi todo?"

– "Bueno, Rachnee, ten en cuenta que mantener a nueve personas, ocho de ellas siendo liminales con gran capacidad de consumo, pueden agotar las arcas considerablemente, sin contar las reparaciones a la casa que el gobierno no cubre."

– "Querido…" – La arachne colocó su índice en el pecho del mencionado y lo alzó hasta la punta de su nariz. –"¿Dices que soy una tragona?"

– "En el sentido empírico de que tu metabolismo requiere una cantidad cuantiosa de alimento para satisfacer tu ingesta calórica diaria."

– "Sólo es otra manera de llamarme glotona." – La tejedora se acercó al rostro del hospedador, acariciando con delicadeza sus facciones. – "Que malo eres, Querido; Debería castigarte llevándote a mi cuarto."

– "¿Desde cuándo disfrutar de tu dichosa presencia sería un castigo para mí, Rachnera?"

La aludida se detuvo en seco y abrió sus seis ojos de inmediato al oír tal halago. Sus mejillas pasaron a un rojo intenso como sus globos oculares y lentamente retrocedió, sin que la sobrecogida expresión de su cara la abandonara. Yo me hallaba fuera de su periferia, pero en un ángulo que permitió admirar tan sorpresivo acto de honestidad por parte de nuestro anfitrión. Los afásicos segundos en las manecillas del reloj siguieron transcurriendo hasta que la tejedora, recobrando la compostura, tomó la palabra.

– "Con las cuentas ya hechas y el dinero entregado, creo que ya es hora de irme a visitar los jardines de Morfeo." – Informó la arachne, haciendo una reverencia y esforzándose por mantener un férreo estoicismo que caería en cualquier momento. – "Buenas noches, Querido, que duermas bien."

– "Buenas noches, Rachnee. Gracias por todo. Descansa." – Respondió el susodicho, sin borrar su sonrisa.

– "Hasta mañana." – Ella se dio la vuelta y emprendió ruta a su recámara.

– "¿Rachnera?"

– "¿Qué sucede?" – Pausó su marcha, sin voltear.

– "No hay día que pase sin que agradezca el que llegaras a nuestras vidas."

– "G-gracias…" – Musitó, ahogando un sollozo. – "Yo también pienso lo mismo de ti… Kimihito."

Arachnera, roja a más no poder, se retiró con celeridad a subir las escaleras hasta el ático, haciendo resonar sus ocho blindadas extremidades en el proceso. El muchacho continuó sonriendo y tomó un sorbo de su taza con chocolate caliente para comenzar a acomodar los papeles en la mesa. Me sentí algo mal por haber 'espiado' tan íntima conversación, pero tampoco es que quisiera haberme retirado e interrumpirlos. Después de todo, mantenerme en las sombras sin presencia alguna era algo que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Colocando los archivos en una carpeta manila y asegurándola con una banda elástica, el dueño de la casa alzó la mirada en mi dirección.

– "Ya puedes salir, Lala." – Indicó el muchacho. – "No es necesario ocultarte como solías hacerlo."

– "Lamento haberme inmiscuido en su charla privada, Kimihito." – Ofrecí una reverencia. – "Perdí la noción del tiempo al sumergirme en las obras europeas."

– "Descuida, está bien. No me avergüenza admitir que estimo mucho a Rachnee, así como al resto de las chicas." – Terminó de recoger los papeles. – "Bueno, también es momento que me retire a dormir. Nos vemos hasta mañana, Lala, que pases buenas noches."

– "Uhm… ¿Kimihito?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "¿Podemos hablar un momento, si no es molestia?"

– "Por supuesto. ¿Quieres algo de chocolate?"

– "Te lo agradezco, pero ahora no tengo antojo de cacao líquido. ¿Sería posible hacerlo en la terraza?"

– "Es un asunto delicado y no quieres que nadie nos oiga."

– "Deducción correcta."

– "De acuerdo, permíteme guardar esto primero."

El pelinegro tomó los documentos y los guardó en la parte alta de la alacena. Así, los dos subimos al segundo piso y salimos hasta el balcón donde solía dialogar con Jaëgersturm de noche, cuando aún me empeñaba en negar mis sentimientos por ella. Nuestra pequeña ágora donde discutíamos de los temas que nos revoloteaban en la cabeza, oírla revelarme recuerdos embarazosos de su pasado o simplemente disfrutar de la presencia de la otra, bajo la imperecedera luz de los astros celestes. Pero ahora, me encontraba aquí con el dueño de la casa, nerviosa por tener que tocar el tema que, así como el amor por la teutona en su ocasión, traté de refutar por mucho tiempo. Pero, después de ver su pequeño despliegue de sinceridad y desarmar a la circunspecta arachne tejedora con una sencilla frase, usando únicamente la verdad como arma, supe que podía confiarle tan delicado asunto a él. Después de todo, era la persona más indicada para entender mi situación.

– "Una linda noche." – Mencionó el casero, viendo el firmamento. – "La luna tiene un halo alrededor. Creo que lloverá mañana."

– "Es verdad. Cuando vivía en las montañas de Wicklow, el satélite selenita solía adquirir tal antelia multicolor y anunciaba una mañana provechosa para los cultivos." – Remembré, observando el aro lunar. – "Aunque tomando el cuenta el lluvioso clima del Atlántico Norte, la precipitación era demasiado común como para extrañarse de tal fenómeno atmosférico."

– "¿Extrañas Irlanda, Lala?"

– "Siempre sentiremos nostalgia por nuestro lugar de origen. _Mo chuisle_ , a pesar de haber huido de su patria, nunca olvida hacer un pequeño saludo Sparassediano antes de dormir." – Sonreí. – "Nuestros orígenes jamás nos abandonarán."

– "Mañana será el último día de su entrenamiento." – Me miró. – "¿También estás nerviosa?"

– "Como nunca. No imagino lo intranquila que deberá sentirse ella, pero tengo fe en su glorioso triunfo e incólume retorno."

– "Sé que Aria volverá, tanto exitosa como sana y salva. Nunca se atrevería a fracasar sin tu permiso."

– "Gracias, Kimihito." – Le sonreí. – "Confiemos en su laureada victoria."

– "De nada. Y entonces, ¿Qué deseabas discutir?"

– "Oh, bueno…"

Hesité por varios segundos, jugando con mis dedos torpemente. ¿Cómo podía tratar el controversial tema?

– "Es sobre Aria y Cetania, ¿verdad?" – Cuestionó Kurusu, sin darme tiempo de comenzar.

– "¿Eh? ¿P-pero…?"

– "Yo también ostenté esa mirada alguna vez, Lala." – Replicó, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal metálico y admirando el panorama urbano en la lejanía. – "Es decir, no imaginaba ser impuesto a compartir mi hogar no con una, sino varias mujeres y tener que elegir una en matrimonio. Incluso en un mundo donde las leyendas mitológicas resultaron ser ciertas, tan disparatado compromiso es sencillamente una locura aquí y en todos lados. Pero, después de todo, nuestro objetivo es afianzar los lazos entre nuestras especies. Uno termina encariñándose con esas excéntricas personas y lo que menos se pretende es quebrarles el corazón. Je, no es fácil elegir, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Completamente de acuerdo." – Lo imité. – "¿Alguna vez dudaste de siquiera aceptar a una?"

– "No te mentiré, al principio me pareció totalmente inaceptable." – Su mirada descendió. – "Es decir, ya me estaba acostumbrado a la vida solitaria y de repente una agente del gobierno me informa que ahora soy hospedador de una mujer serpiente de casi ocho metros de longitud con la fuerza de mil boas constrictoras y que para colmo se ha enamorado súbitamente de mí y desea romper la regla más importante. Es más, su asignación a mi tutoría fue un error, su familia era otra. Suena a historia cliché de esos mangas que se venden donde trabajo."

– "¿Cómo lo soportaste?"

– "Es curioso, pero a pesar de tan brusca imposición, poco a poco empecé a entender la extravagancia de cada una de mis inquilinas. Por ejemplo, con Miia, a pesar de lo imprudente de su actuar en ocasiones, me identifiqué en cierto nivel. Era como verse en el espejo."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "Lala, yo no nací siendo una persona con talento para cocinar, remendar y mantener bajo control, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, a tantas personas bajo el mismo techo. Antes de que mis padres partieran por motivos de trabajo, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo freír un miserable huevo o coser un botón sin pincharse con todo y dedal. Demonios, incluso sufrí mi fase de gótico solitario dramático, actuando peor de como lo hacías al principio." – Confesó. – "Era un niñato idiota, no lo negaré. Pero entonces, mis progenitores debieron ausentarse. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo con dejar a su tonto hijo solo en casa, pero logré convencerlos de que estaría bien. Me dejaron suficiente capital para unos meses y así me vi en necesidad de aprender a subsistir por mí mismo. No me enorgullece reconocer que tuve que madurar porque ya no podía seguir siendo un niño, pero esa es la verdad."

Los ojos de Kimihito se clavaron en el horizonte, con determinación brillando en ellos.

– "No fueron tiempos sencillos; Entre encontrar un empleo y darme cuenta que sin el apoyo de mis tutores la manutención era una pesadilla, sin contar los condenados impuestos y demás, casi termino rogándoles a mis padres que volvieran. Pero, aceptando que jamás sería un hombre si no me enfrentaba a las adversidades, me empeñé en no claudicar. Seguí esforzándome por no ser un inútil perdedor y, poco a poco, todo fue rindiendo frutos, descubriendo que podía lograr cosas que antes consideraba imposibles si me lo proponía." – Expuso. – "Cuando Miia reveló ser tan torpe, pero genuinamente empecinada a seguir intentándolo, la conexión fue instantánea. Me reflejé en ella, esa inepta pero cariñosa lamia era yo, era lo que viví. Y mírala ahora, creando maravillosas viandas a mi lado, superándose día a día, demostrando lo increíblemente valiosa que es. Pero aún así, no siente que su talento sea digno del todo. Esa pelirroja será una extraespecie, pero es tan humana como yo, como todas. Centorea nació con la nobleza intrínseca que siempre soñé poseer, Papi y Suu son almas libres como mi niño interno, Meroune emana una amabilidad y ternura que me siento tan pequeño junto a ella, y Rachnera es madura y sensata, algo de lo que yo carecí por mucho tiempo. Yo he crecido, ellas también. Porque esto no se trata de especie, raza o género, sino de entrega, de voluntad, de corazón."

El muchacho sonrió.

– "Y ellas, con sus indomables corazones, me han robado el mío." – Declaró. – "Por eso he decidido que todas merecen ser igualmente felices. Abandonar siquiera a una sola sería una injusticia. Voy a casarme con las seis, todas serán mis esposas. Y voy a amarlas como nadie lo ha hecho, porque es lo que deseo y lo que ellas también. Porque es lo correcto."

Fue mi turno de que una mueca de felicidad cruzara por mi boca. Verlo a él, con esos ojos ardiendo con decisión y un sólido espíritu de hierro, me recordó a la misma pasión de acero de Jaëgersturm. Esa misma entrega que me hizo enamorarme perdidamente de una torpe alemana, con todo y sus defectos; Porque sabía que su alma era tan fuerte como un castillo teutón, tan imparable como un tanque germano, tan majestuosa como el amanecer sobre el río Rin, y tan gloriosa como sólo una arachne como Aria puede ser. Kurusu tiene razón, sólo alguien extraordinario puede robarnos el aliento de esa forma. Y me alegro que en nuestro caso, hayamos encontrado a ese alguien tan especial.

– "¿Cuándo les confesaré esto a las chicas? No tengo idea." – Suspiró. – "Siéndote sincero, quiero seguir disfrutando de este pequeño lapso de soltería antes de dar ese gran paso. Quizás porque disfrute toda esa atención que ellas me otorgan o tal vez tengo miedo de comprometerme con algo tan grande, pero ten por seguro que un día les haré saber que ellas han sido dignas de ser las dueñas de mi alma desde hace mucho. Y que me siento extremadamente honrado de que todas me aceptaran en su corazón. El afortunado soy yo."

– "Puedes contar con que todos tus conocidos apoyarán tu decisión, Kimihito."

– "Gracias, Lala. Sólo espero poder explicarle a mi padres que deberán ahorrar para muchos regalos de bodas y comprar cámaras de lente amplio para las fotos familiares." – Rió. – "Demonios, las remodelaciones para la casa nos dejarán en bancarrota."

– "¿Y cuando lleguen las nietas?"

– "Ay, santa Madoka, creo que van a desheredarme."

Ambos soltamos sonoras carcajadas. Necesitábamos esto.

– "¿Dónde están tus progenitores?" – Le pregunté.

– "En algún lugar de América. Viajan mucho por el continente y hace tiempo que no los veo, pero siempre se aseguran de hablarme cada mes. Suelen hacerlo a mi teléfono móvil y mayormente cuando estoy en mi habitación, por eso las chicas no me han escuchado platicar con ellos." – Volvió a apoyarse en la balaustrada. – "Me mandan lo suficiente para mí, pero no tienen idea aún que soy parte del Programa de Intercambio."

– "¿Alguna razón para no revelarles tan importante información?"

– "Digamos que quiero demostrarles que su enclenque retoño logró adjudicarse a seis inimitables señoritas e incluso ser el afortunado anfitrión de una exitosa agente de la justicia junto a su inconfundible novia, una poderosa mensajera de la muerte." – Me guiñó. – "No tuvieron mucha esperanza en mí y valdrá la pena ver sus caras estupefactas. No me llevo mal con ellos, pero aún así deseo darles una lección."

– "Comprendo. En todo caso, creo que al final se sentirán orgullosos de ti. Después de todo, eres su hijo."

– "Ojalá." – Suspiró. – "Pero aún no me has dicho lo que deseabas externarme, Lala."

Miré hacia el otro lado, había olvidado la razón para reunirnos bajo el cielo nocturno en primer lugar. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y con dificultad tragué algo de saliva. El pulso se aceleró, mi Abismal bomba sanguínea resonaba como artillería naval y la respiración se volvió agitada. Nuevamente, la descendiente de la impasible segadora del Leinster, la sempiterna Laetitia, sentía el temor recorrerle la espina dorsal como a cualquier mortal. Pero, si algo que todos los que conozco me han enseñado infinidad de veces, es que ignorar el problema no lo resuelve. Debía encararlo, al menos de manera parcial, antes de hacerlo directamente con Aria. Exhalando un par de veces, encontré algo de valor observando la tranquilidad de la Vía Láctea desde aquel solitario balcón.

– "Aria me ama. Sé que su afecto es auténtico y sincero, tanto como es empíricamente posible en este plano existencial, de eso nunca habrá alguna duda." – Me pausé. – "Pero, ella también siente lo mismo por Cetania. A pesar de que esa rapaz no me agrada, me es imposible negar que el cariño que experimentan es tan verdadero como el nuestro. _Mo chuisle_ , es igual que tú, Kimihito; No quiere abandonar a ninguna porque se sentiría vacía si cualquiera faltara. Desea que las tres convivamos en armonía en una relación poliamorosa. Traté de negarlo por mucho, pero es más que evidente que esa es su intención."

– "Entiendo. ¿Crees que Aria obra mal por ambicionar el amor ambas al mismo tiempo?"

– "Ella sólo sigue lo que su corazón le dicta, y no puedo culparla por querer unirnos." – Explayé. – "Si lo pensamos detenidamente, es la unión la que nos llevó hasta este punto. El destino te dejó a cargo de nosotras, incluyendo a Jaëgersturm, y esta se unió a mí. Así todas, coligándonos, reforzamos los lazos entre los habitantes de esta casa, volviéndonos más fuertes. Ella, en conjunto con la arpía, combatió a los terroristas y ahora serán parte de una coalición para evitar que esos extremistas logren separar a la sociedad, a familias como la nuestra. ¡El objetivo principal del Programa de Intercambio es precisamente la incorporación pacífica entre las especies, por el Eterno Vacío!"

– "Todo es mejor en alianza." – Dijo el casero.

– "Exactamente." – Afirmé con la cabeza. – "Compartimos las mismas preferencias y devoción por la misma mujer, sin contar que ambas poseemos espíritus apasionados, entregados e imparables. Honestamente, no odio a Cetania; Ha probado que es una persona noble y, a pesar de que me disgusta aceptarlo, concedo que es digna de su afecto. Pero… Pero…"

– "Tómate tu tiempo." – Colocó su mano en mi hombro. – "Con confianza, Lala."

– "Es sólo que, después de todo, soy egoísta, sumamente avara." – Confesé. – "Aria es mía; Su cuerpo, su corazón, su propia alma, todo me pertenece. Nunca me he comprometido tanto con alguien antes, especialmente una mortal. Ella es completamente única y no deseo que nadie más posea tan exclusivo tesoro. ¿Es tan malo el quererla únicamente para mí? ¿Es pecado defender mi propiedad? Yo planté y enarbolé mi bandera primero, sólo reclamo lo que por derecho es mío. La victoria está en mi posesión, ¿por qué debo compartirla?"

Suprimí las lágrimas y traté de normalizar a mis estremecidos pulmones. El silencio se hizo presente, tensando el ambiente. Kimihito veía al suelo, cavilando sobre formular alguna contestación apropiada. Yo continuaba luchando para no rendirme al llanto. Finalmente, el pelinegro retomó el diálogo.

– "Las razones de tu preocupación son sumamente válidas, Lala." – Tomó mi barbilla y la alzó para mirarme directamente. – "Sinceramente, yo también opino que la alemana debe ser tuya. Aunque fuera también inmortal, ella jamás encontraría a alguien tan maravillosa como tú de nuevo. Has hecho más que lo necesario para adjudicarte el triunfo. Sin embargo, la decisión final sobre el rumbo de su relación no recae sólo en ti, sino también en Aria. Tal vez yo no sea el más indicado para opinar, dada mi estancia personal en tal materia, pero el único consejo que puedo darte, es el mismo que has ejercido sobre las demás en estos días y también ahora: Dialoguen. Así de simple, háblenlo; Juntas, unidas, porque el amor no es cosa de una sola persona. Y, ya sea la resolución que tomen, todos las apoyaremos incondicionalmente. Porque somos familia."

Hipando, mostré una leve sonrisa. Era verdad, esto no era una guerra de una sola mujer; Cuento con soporte de todas estas bondadosas personas que me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y aún continúan haciéndolo. Ya no estoy sola, ya no.

– "Tienes toda la razón. Cuando _Mo chuisle_ vuelva, conversaré sobre esto." – Hice una reverencia. – " _Go raibh míle maith agat_ , Kimihito."

– "Gracias a ti, por sincerarte. Da gusto verte crecer y tomar las riendas de tu vida. Tanto yo como Aria estamos orgullosos que estés con nosotros."

– "Igualmente. Te agradecemos todo lo que haces por nosotras. No hubiéramos hallado el amor sin este santuario que nos reuniera."

– "Y no te olvides de la agente Smith, quien nos puso aquí en primer lugar." – Hizo ademán de temblor. – "Pero eso será en otra ocasión, creo que ya es momento de que vuelva adentro antes que me dé un resfriado. ¿Regresamos?"

– "Deseo quedarme un momento más para meditar, si no es molestia." – Saqué el sobre que guardaba. – "Aún me falta revisar la misiva de mi novia."

– "Vale, entiendo. Bueno, en ese caso, te deseo buenas noches y mucha suerte, Lala."

– "Igualmente. _Oíche mhaith_."

– "Oh, pero antes de irme, quiero hacerte la misma pregunta que me hizo mi madre hace mucho, antes de partir a América. ¿Puedo?"

– "Adelante." – Accedí, afirmando con la cabeza.

– "¿Qué es lo que más deseas en la vida?" – Cuestionó. – "No es necesario que respondas, te lo dejo de tarea."

– "Comprendo, gracias. ¿Puedo saber qué le contestaste?"

– "Que se lo diría cuando regresara."

– "¿Ya formulaste una respuesta?"

– "Ninguna definitiva, pero un día de estos me llegará la iluminación." – Sonrió. – "Hasta mañana."

– "Hasta mañana."

Kurusu cerró la puerta, quedando yo con mi carta y mis pensamientos, sin contar a Selene y las Pléyades como luminosas compañeras. Agradeciéndole mentalmente a él por soportar a esta dullahan tan sentimental, materialicé a Seely para liberar al papel contenido en el sobre. Bajo el resplandor del cielo nocturno, comencé a leer los pensamientos que mi amada Sparassediana había plasmado para su querida _Spatzi_. Reí ligeramente al ver que ella también pasó el día con asuntos médicos, recordando a la dragonewt de la mañana. Su percance con la ogresa, la aparente aptitud de la arpía para la medicina, el castigo para su amiga empusa. Mi valiente arachne continúa su lucha, a pesar de los castigos derivados de las balas de pintura y el esfuerzo físico. No mencionaré el asunto de limpiar los retretes, porque ni siquiera el Caos Reptante podría imaginar las abominaciones que debió enfrentar en tan insalubres condiciones. Pero, como he mencionado con anterioridad, ella seguía tratando de unir a su equipo, ya sea aceptando un escarmiento en conjunto o ayudando en las labores de limpieza de textiles.

¿Es acaso una alianza la respuesta a mis problemas?

Era irónico, ella afirmó haber pasado el día más tranquilo en sus ensayos, mientras yo considero este como el más agitado. Y al mismo tiempo, ambas recordamos que siempre contaremos con la ayuda de nuestras amistades para apoyarnos. Lo repito y lo reitero, qué pequeño es el mundo. Finalizada mi lectura y propinándole un beso a tan bellas palabras de mi araña de europea ascendencia, inserté la hoja de nuevo en el sobre y me relajé bajo la mirada de la bóveda celeste y las luces urbanas. Un suave viento soplaba alrededor, meciendo mi níveo cabello a su compás y presagiando la lluvia de mañana. Observando la negrura del espacio contrastando con las brillantes estrellas, sonreí al pensar en la dicotomía de la luz y el caos del oscuro universo. Alzando mi mano al cielo, tomé simbólicamente una de las estrellas en mis dedos, pensando en la interrogante de hace un momento.

– "Lo único que quiero en la vida…" – Le hablé al firmamento. – "Es ser feliz."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Gran Arachne, ya superamos las 400,000 palabras! _¡Über alles!_ *Dispara H &K MG5 al aire* *Mata dos pajaritos y esconde la evidencia*

Bueno, cuarenta y seis episodios, y la araña sigue andando. Al igual que un batallón de blindados T-34/76 en Kursk, este tanque continúa cargando a la batalla, aunque la campaña aún necesite mucho para finalizar. Pero es lo bueno de la imaginación, la cual provee combustible infinito para la marcha. Y ya que estamos hablando de formaciones de carros de combate, ese es uno de los temas que deseaba seguir retratando: La unión que en el hogar Kurusu se continúa reforzando día a día. Como los mencionados vehículos, los inquilinos han aprendido el valor de la fuerza en grupo. Es esa cohesión lo que ha desarrollado las relaciones entre los individuos y mejorado la calidad de vida en la casa. Ya no actúan como extraños reunidos bajo el mismo techo, sino como lo que siempre han sido en el fondo: Una familia. No será perfecta, ¿pero acaso alguna lo es? Es decir, la mía es peor que la de Charles Manson y aquí sigo.

Y al mismo tiempo, Lala ha empezado a externar sus disyuntivas, descubriendo que su dilema es más común de lo que ella pensaba y aceptando que callarlo no resolvería nada. Así ha aceptado que, en efecto, tal cosa es asunto de más de uno y deberá discutirlo con su amada arachne cuando esta regrese. Pero ella puede sentirse tranquila, porque sabe que tiene el apoyo de las personas que le rodean, de la misma forma que los batallones acorazados o el mismísimo equipo MOE combaten al unísono, protegiendo los flancos y cubriéndoles la espalda a sus aliados.

En todo caso, espero que todo esto haya sido de su agrado. Los invito cordialmente a seguir expresando sus opiniones y reseñas, que nunca serán rechazadas. Y nuevamente deseo agradecerles a todos aquellos que continúan en este viaje, leyendo esta historia tan disparatada. Sin su apoyo y palabras de aliento, dudo que hubiera podido llegar tan lejos. Tantos meses de arduo trabajo no se escriben de fácil manera, pero son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir en la lucha. Y mientras a este blindado le den combustible, seguiremos moviéndonos hacia adelante hasta llegar a nuestro destino y reclamar la victoria.

Sin más que agregar, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Los pasteles te ponen gordo, pero valen la pena! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	47. No es fácil estar de vuelta

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, kameraden! ¡Hauptsturmführer Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Bien, decidí tomarme unas vacaciones y parece que me extendí demasiado, así que les pido disculpas por este pequeño retraso. Ya sé que hubieran preferido que no regresara, pero hierba mala nunca muere y Nuestra Señora Oceánica usa el mejor fertilizante. En fin, empecemos de una vez. _¡Vorwärts!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena volvió de sus vacaciones y únicamente me trajo esta camiseta!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 47**

* * *

Hoy es el día.

Desperté, abriendo mis áureos ojos y siendo recibida por la tenue luz que se filtraba por mis oscuras cortinas hasta mis negras retinas. Parpadeando un par de veces, estiré mi cuerpo junto a un gran bostezo. El cielo se mantenía claro, sin signos de lluvia alguna, aunque la temperatura decayó mucho desde anoche, sintiéndose más fría. Al ser fin de semana, no debía irme a laborar, pero en todo caso deseaba comenzar el día desde más temprano que de costumbre. Volteé a ver el pequeño ropero de madera café donde reposaban las pertenencias de mi querida Aria, específicamente la oscura gorra militar con la dorada araña en el centro. Sonreí, la fecha en mi mente indicaba que hoy ella debía aprobar en su entrenamiento para poder graduarse y convertirse con todos los derechos en una flamante agente defensora del orden, tan brillante como el emblema de su prenda. Cumpliría su sueño de probar de lo que ella estaba hecha, alzaría la reputación y el prestigio de su nación e incluso su especie. Y lo más importante:

Volvería a casa.

Con tan maravilloso pensamiento alumbrándome el interior como un cuásar a toda potencia, me levanté de mi lecho y me dirigí con celeridad al cuarto de aseo. Abriendo paso al agua y dejando que el tibio líquido recorriera mi añil epidermis, me aseguré de adecentar mi cuerpo en su totalidad con sumo ahínco y de que mi largo cabello recibiera un excelente trato por el shampoo y el acondicionador. Al terminar, propiné el mismo trato metódico a mi cavidad bucal, pasando el cepillo con el dentífrico por mi dentadura esmeradamente. No es que lo necesitara realmente, siendo mi saliva completamente antiséptica y la halitosis una imposibilidad, pero deseaba que mi Weidmanniana me encontrara totalmente presentable, digna de una laureada triunfadora. De regreso en mi cuarto, tomé el atuendo militar que ella tanto adora verme usar y me cercioré de tomarme mi tiempo para arroparme con el cuidado que el más alto rango marcial podría exigir.

Ajustando mi saco y viéndome al espejo, aprecié lo formal que el conjunto me hacía lucir. Acomodando el oscuro pañuelo alrededor del cuello de mi blanca camisa, de forma que luciera como una pequeña corbata, me peiné de manera que mi característico mechón frontal desapareciera. Cubrí mis piernas con medias negras semitransparentes, sin olvidarme de mi dorado broche en forma de araña y mi collar con la flor _edelweiss_. Colocándome el sombrerito bicolor con la insignia de un ancla y los níveos guantes que completaban el atavío, me di un último vistazo en el cristal reflejante. Estaba perfectamente decorosa para recibir a mi gloriosa heroína alemana. Incluso me di el lujo de practicar ese saludo militar que tanto le había visto realizar. No seré una soldado de nacimiento, pero igualmente luchaba a mi manera con la misma vehemencia que la más fiera guerrera de cualquier leyenda mitológica. Soy una dullahan después de todo.

Salí de mi habitación, siendo recibida por Miia, quien bajaba las escaleras. Ofreciéndome los buenos días y sus buenos deseos para mi germana, le agradecí y me le uní en la preparación del desayuno después que ella tomara un baño. Al verme tan estilosamente arreglada, me dijo que no era necesario manchar mi pulcro atuendo en la cocina, pero yo insistí en que el rosado delantal sería suficiente para mantener mi indumentaria en impoluto estado. Aceptando que no podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, la lamia aceptó y se retiró para su ducha matutina. Era agradable verla concentrar su entusiasmo cotidiano en algo productivo, y sobre todo, que se hallara tan contenta por ello. Al regresar, nos dispusimos a iniciar con los primeros alimentos del día. Kimihito nos saludó al descender los escalones y al igual que su ofidia compañera, se preocupó por el estado en que mi ropa podría terminar al arriesgarme con los ingredientes y la estufa, pero le convencí de que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas. El también se unió luego de bañarse.

El resto de la casa apareció poco a poco, siendo Centorea la última en levantarse y excusándose por tan impuntual comportamiento, aparentemente la ensalada de ayer le sentó tan bien que su horario de descanso se extendió inadvertidamente. Kurusu la tranquilizó y proseguimos con la faena, terminando en poco tiempo gracias a nuestra triple cooperación. Como mencioné, mi traje se conservó inmaculado gracias a mi cuidado, resultado de mi experiencia trabajando en el Aizawa y la ayuda anónima de un pequeño aerosol diseñado para evitar que el polvo se pegue a la tela. Este fue adquirido por Jaëgersturm durante nuestro recorrido por aquella tienda de textiles, muy útil para mantener en impecable forma su apreciado uniforme Sparassediano. Mientras degustábamos nuestros platillos, el timbre de la entrada sonó y yo me ofrecí a recibir al invitado. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una colorida arpía de cabello verdiazul y alas con tonos grises y blanco vistiendo un atavío similar al de la oficina postal; Una paloma mensajera.

– " _¡Bonjour, mademoiselle!_ " – Saludó la joven francófona. – "Ah, esperaba que la señorita centauro me recibiera como siempre. En todo caso, traigo un recado para la señorita Lala."

– "Esa sería yo." – Le aclaré.

– "Ah, _je suis enchantée_. _Je m'appelle Cerise Aimée_." – Hizo una reverencia y me entregó el sobre junto a una pequeña libreta. – "Esto le pertenece. Si me hiciera el favor de firmar aquí."

– "Por supuesto." – Signé la hoja y tomé la carta. – "Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntar si pasarás por los cuarteles de MON?"

– "De ahí vengo precisamente. Con esta van cuatro misivas que entrego para usted a esta dirección. ¿Deseaba enviar una de vuelta para el remitente?"

– "Precisamente. ¿Me esperas un momento, por favor?"

– "Adelante, aquí estaré."

Con diligencia, me encaminé a mi habitación y tomé la pequeña caja envuelta en azul papel de embalaje. Adentro residía la _Eisernes Kreuz_ del antepasado de _Mo chuisle_ , perfectamente protegida por su contenedor transparente y un arca de poliestireno. Me cercioré de guardarla con esmero y extremo cuidado la noche anterior, sabiendo que hoy tendría la oportunidad de encontrarme con la persona encargada de entregar la correspondencia. Si bien el objeto es una reliquia familiar y por ende un tesoro invaluable, estoy segura que la colúmbida es lo suficientemente responsable para resguardar tan inestimable posesión. Además, Aria se gradúa hoy y sé que seguramente recibirá alguna clase de reconocimiento de sus superiores. Y qué mejor oportunidad para vestir tan decorosa medalla, una auténtica condecoración alemana otorgada a los más valientes guerreros germanos del siglo XX. Incluso si se trata de un recuerdo de los regímenes más crueles de la historia, sólo Jaëgersturm sabrá cómo llevarla con inmaculado orgullo, sin los horrores del pasado que traten de disminuir su honorable prestigio.

– "Por favor, te ruego que protejas este envío con sumo celo. Es una antigualla extremadamente valiosa para _Mo chuisle_." – Le informé a la paloma. – "¿Puedo confiar en que cumplirás tan importante misión?"

– "Descuide, _mademoiselle_ , su paquete está en buenas alas." – Hizo un saludo marcial. – "Somos las repartidoras exclusivas de la agencia, las _Colombes Guerrières_ , adiestradas meticulosamente en la Academia Madame Marie. Le aseguro que bajo nuestra vigilancia, ninguna misiva ha sido extraviada o dañada, nuestro historial es tan intachable como nuestro espíritu. Puede estar tranquila, que su encomienda llegará sana y salva. Es más, la convertiré en mi prioridad principal y la entregaré inmediatamente,"

– "Como digas, amiga." – Le sonreí. – "¿Te debo algo por tus servicios o…?"

– "No se preocupe, nuestra organización trabaja únicamente para miembros de la institución y sus familias, y es totalmente sin costo."

– "De acuerdo." – Incliné la cabeza. – "Te agradezco mucho la amabilidad, querida Cerise."

– "El placer es mío, señorita Lala." – Colocó la caja en su morral. – "¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle?"

– "¿Hay alguna manera de contactarte a ti o tus compañeras, por si necesito utilizar sus servicios?"

– "Claro, contamos con teléfono particular, aunque necesitaría obtener una identificación oficial que la señale como beneficiaria de la organización. Tenga, este pequeño folleto tiene toda la información disponible." – Me facilitó uno. – "O podría ser agregada al registro por un miembro de la agencia. ¿La señorita Aria es su amiga, supongo?"

– "De hecho, es mi novia."

– "Oh. Bueno, eso explica los corazoncitos en el campo del remitente. Mucho mejor, le darán trato preferencial." – Rió ligeramente, acomodando su bolsa. – "¿Otra solicitud en que pueda servir?"

– "Creo que eso sería todo. Gracias de nuevo, Cerise."

– "De nada." – Se despidió con una reverencia. – "Bien, hora de irme. Que tenga un excelente día. ¡ _Au revoir_!"

– " _¡Slán!_ "

La mensajera extendió sus amplias alas y de un salto emprendió el vuelo, elevándose velozmente en el aire. El cielo ya comenzaba a tapizarse de cumulonimbos, anunciando el próximo aguacero. Espero la chica llegue antes de que el chubasco la alcance. Sonriendo al observarla desaparecer en la lejanía de las alturas, regresé a la mesa. Era agradable volver a desayunar con todos ellos, compartiendo nuestros pensamientos mientras nos deleitábamos con buenos platillos. Charlamos sobre temas triviales, pero también sobre _Mo chuisle_. El ambiente respecto al triunfo de mi amada era positivo y les agradecí por sus palabras de aliento. Finalizada la merienda y el aseo de la casa, nuestro casero decidió que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para dar un paseo. Si bien nuestras reservas de víveres perecederos se mantienen estables, el dueño de la casa nos participó que la morada necesitaba algunas reparaciones para evitar que la lluvia en los próximos meses nos causara inconvenientes. Aparentemente los trabajadores del programa gubernamental expandieron la residencia pero no se molestaron en arreglar los pequeños defectos. También sería una perfecta oportunidad para hacerme con el resto de los ingredientes para el pastel definitivo y de seguir conviviendo con mi querida familia.

Sin embargo, las condensaciones de la atmósfera no nos dejarían abandonar el hogar y nos castigaron con un repentino diluvio acompañado de truenos y relámpagos. La intensidad de la precipitación, la letalidad de esta para Suu y la astrafobia de Papi eran más que suficientes razones para no aventurarse afuera, aún con paraguas. Con la excursión cancelada, nos resignamos a continuar las actividades cotidianas. Kimihito, con ayuda de Rachnera y su seda, se propusieron a resanar los pequeños agujeros que permitían al agua colarse adentro. Mientras yo colocaba los recipientes para recoger el líquido filtrado, un extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre, como una punzada pequeña, fue experimentado por mi persona repentinamente. Conocía perfectamente esta sensación, significaba que Aria estaba sufriendo un momento demasiado tenso. Estaba consciente que ella pasaría por penurias en su inflexible adiestramiento y que estaría sujeta a lacerantes momentos la mayoría del tiempo, pero en esta ocasión la emoción era más fuerte, casi dolorosamente reminiscente a la que mi corazón sintió durante esos fatídicos atentados.

Fue efímero, fugaz, pero difícilmente descartable. Me gustaría estar a su lado, desarrollar la habilidad de mi matriarca de poder utilizar el espacio Abismal como portal y socorrer a la cazadora, pero me era imposible. Desconozco que esté pasando ella en estos momentos, pero aún con la preocupación, yo sólo podía esperar a que fuera capaz de hacerle frente y confiar en que mi arachne saldría bien librada. Exhalando, volví a mi labor de evitar que la humedad se acumulara en el piso. El resto de las chicas también colocaba cubetas y demás contendores en las goteras que aún faltaban por ser compuestas. Meroune asumió el papel de niñera y calmaba a la asustada Papi, recordándole que las violentas descargas eléctricas atmosféricas no le harían daño dentro de la casa y que Júpiter nunca lastimaría a una pajarita tan buena como ella al tiempo que su glauca compañera le reconfortaba con un cálido abrazo con su amarillo impermeable.

Arachnes militares, Abismales inmortales o arpías juveniles, todas compartíamos miedos por igual. El temor puede avasallarnos con la fuerza titánica del puño de un dios iracundo, pero es nuestra voluntad la que transforma ese pánico en determinación. Al igual que un soldado que lucha desesperadamente su ultima resistencia, el miedo a morir fue lo que impulsó a Jaëgersturm a no permitirse perecer a manos de esos psicópatas separatistas, el temor a fracasar la motivó a no rendirse; Logró conquistarme porque la idea de jamás demostrar cuanto me amaba le aterrorizaba. Logró volver el pavor en combustible para alzarse frente a la adversidad, volver las armas del enemigo contra este. Si bien lo anterior puede parecer un pensamiento al azar, ver a la pequeña arpía atemorizada por los centelleantes despliegues del poder de la naturaleza me recordó a mis días en el condado de Wicklow y la forma en que ayudé a mi amiga Eve a superar su propia aversión a los relámpagos.

– "Papi, ven aquí un momento." – Le hablé a la emplumada, ella obedeció, abrazándome cuando otro se hizo presente. – "¿Quieres que te diga el secreto para vencer a los rayos?"

– "¿D-de verdad hay uno?" – Preguntó la acongojada joven.

– "Sí, es muy sencillo." – Acaricié su cabecita. – "Escucha, cuando veas a la luz aparecer, no tengas miedo y rápidamente comienza a golpear al aire."

– "¿Eh? ¿Golpear al aire?"

– "Correcto, lo haces con todas tus fuerzas." – Le mostré un ejemplo con mis manos. – "Así. Y mientras lo haces, cuenta el tiempo pasa hasta que el estruendo se oiga."

– "¿Y eso es todo? ¿En verdad funciona?"

– "Claro que sí. Hagámoslo juntas cuando suceda el próximo, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "B-bueno… Suu, ¿tú también lo harás?" – Cuestionó la chica de azul cabello a su amiga limo. Esta afirmó con su probóscide.

Tan pronto el destello iluminó repentinamente el cielo, Papi emitió un gritito agudo y sin dilación comenzó un frenético acto de pugilismo imaginario, con nosotras dos imitando su vigorosa ofensiva a la nada. Pasaron diez segundos desde el fulgor hasta el estrépito, lo que según la manera más sencilla y cruda para calcular la distancia, arrojaba que la tormenta se hallaba a tres kilómetros de distancia. Otro centelleo tornó blanco el ambiente por una centésima de tiempo y nuevamente las tres arrojamos puñetazos al vacío. Con dieciocho segundos transcurridos, ahora la tempestad se encontraba a doble longitud de nuestra posición.

– "¿Lo ves, hermana? Se está alejando." – Declaré a la arpía. – "¡Estamos ganando! ¡Prosigamos!"

– "¡Sí!" – Exclamó la aludida. – "¡Tomen esto, relámpagos!"

Veintisiete segundos, nueve kilómetros; La juvenil descendiente de Taumas ya no cerraba los ojos al atacar al enemigo imaginario, ahora sus castañas pupilas brillaban tan fuerte como los rayos que tanto pánico le hicieron sufrir y su sonrisa había regresado lentamente a su cara. Sus añiles alas se movían con poca gracia al carecer de entrenamiento y por el hecho de no estar diseñadas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el entusiasmo de la niña por derrotar a su némesis ambiental compensaba su exigua preparación defensiva. Lo importante no era demostrar una aptitud para la batalla ni considerar lo infructuoso que sonaba el querer someter a la electricidad pura, sino tratar de dominar ese terror que nos consume y conquistarnos a nosotros mismos. Y Papi lo estaba logrando. Para cuando el último clamor del vendaval retumbó en los cielos y estos dieron paulatinamente paso a la calma, la arpía ya no denotaba el más mínimo signo de inconformidad; Por hoy, ella había alzado su bandera de la victoria, había ganado.

Inflando su pecho con orgullo, la chica voladora sonrió con sus alas en la cintura, contenta de su triunfo sobre el malvado adversario. Suu y yo emulamos el gesto, observando las gotas de la ventana escurrirse por el vidrio y revelando el cielo lentamente volver a su claro y soleado estado. Miré a los demás inquilinos, todos aprobando mi imaginativo método para contrarrestar tales fobias. Con los negros nubarrones despejados, resumimos nuestra tarea de recorrer las calles. Llevando paraguas suficientes por si las dudas y algunos impermeables extra, todos los habitantes de la morada salimos en dirección al centro comercial. Hace mucho que los aires de temor causados por esos infaustos actos de violencia a manos de los infames perturbadores de la paz habían sido sosegados y la vida en Asaka bullía con vigorosa algarabía como se acostumbraba. Lo mejor era disfrutar del momento de todos nosotros juntos, peregrinando las calles de la jungla de concreto y observando el progreso de la integración entre las distintas especies.

Hace unos años, ver a una pareja conformada de un humano y una joven nekomata sería una escena salida de alguna fantasiosa serie animada que este país ha hecho tan populares, pero ahora tal instancia se desarrollaba frente a nuestros ojos con toda naturalidad. Qué pequeño es el mundo, son las mismas personas que asistieron al restaurante aquella vez, y aún seguían demostrando su amor sin importarles las restricciones legales. Un hombre, no en muy buen estado como evidenciaban sus vendajes, pero sonriente, es ayudado por una reacia wyvern a cruzar la calle mientras otro sujeto asiste junto a su variopinto grupo de compañeras liminales, una pequeña arachne incluida, a visualizar la nueva película de un célebre soldado y su amiga dracónida ambientada en los tiempos de la Gran Guerra. Y todo esto es posible gracias a esa paz que ahora permeaba nuestra cotidianidad. Esa armonía que personas como Aria, el resto de MON y, debo admitirlo, Cetania, trataban de conservar.

Y honestamente, vale la pena luchar por ello.

Me vi reflejada en esos pensamientos; Nuestra familia es prácticamente eso, un microcosmos dentro de este gran mundo y que representa exactamente lo mismo. Arachnes, centauros, lamias, arpías, limos, sirenas y dullahan, todas reunidas bajo el mismo techo con el objetivo de aprender a convivir con la humanidad. No fue un viaje fácil, con demasiadas piedras en el camino creadas por nosotras mismas o infortunados malentendidos que nos dificultaron crear lazos, siendo yo instigadora también de tales percances al principio. Pero poco a poco, esa hostilidad dio paso a la alianza, trayendo consigo la siempre bienvenida concordia. Y si bien aún solemos chocar de vez en cuando, hemos madurado desde nuestros tumultuosos inicios. Y aquí estamos hoy, comprando tranquilamente. Nunca ha habido una paz mala, como dijera el eximio Benjamin Franklin en su carta a Josiah Quincy.

Dejando las citas famosas a un lado, nos hicimos con materiales para reparar el domicilio y algo de pintura. Recordé que era momento para conseguir los ingredientes que formarían el pastel conmemorativo, pero con desencanto descubrí que mis reservas monetarias habían sido menguadas y debería prescindir de algunos elementos para lograr mi cometido. Afortunadamente, el amable Kurusu me ofreció a cubrir los gastos y, yo agradeciendo nuevamente su bondad, acepté. Pensé por un momento y decidí que la tarta no sería únicamente para celebrar merecidamente a _Mo chuisle_ , sino también para aplaudir la amalgamación de nuestras amistades, nuestra unión familiar, y propuse que todos formáramos parte de su elaboración, recibiendo respuestas positivas al unísono. Sonreí para mis adentros, nuevamente la paradójica ironía volvería a un carro de combate en símbolo de paz. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Compramos suficiente para preparar al menos dos tartas y el doble de galletas, para satisfacer la necesidad de sacáridos de nuestras jóvenes residentes. Con bolsas y manos llenas, emprendimos camino a casa. Durante el trayecto, pasamos junto a una tienda de jardinería, adornada en su exterior con variadas flores multicolores y plantas en macetas perfectamente alineadas. Nuestro casero expresó su deseo de reavivar el pequeño jardín que teníamos en la parte trasera de la casa, estando este algo menesteroso de vida vegetal y lo seguimos al interior. Al entrar, fuimos recibidos por un dúo conformado de una matango de avanzada edad y su joven asistente, una barometz, atendiendo unas azucenas. La amable mujer hongo nos saludó primero, presentándose como Piantella y ordenando a su compañera, Giardina, que hiciera su trabajo y atendiera a los clientes.

Las matangos son conocidas por expulsar esporas alucinógenas y serían consideradas poco aptas para el Programa de Intercambio, pero la afable anciana de amarillo píleo y verdes ojos difícilmente lucía como un peligro y el hecho de poseer tal local confirmaba que no tenía dificultades para ser aceptada. Mientras la excéntrica corderita vegetal de Tartaria asistente le explicaba a nuestro hospedador los beneficios de la composta natural y los grandes descuentos en esta, noté que Rachnera tenía sus seis ojos fijos en los brotes de árboles desplegados en la parte trasera del inmueble.

– "¿Querido?" – Habló la tejedora a nuestro anfitrión. – "¿Puedes venir un momento?"

– "¿Sí, que sucede, Rachnee?" – Se acercó el muchacho, inspeccionando una pequeña pala.

– "¿Qué planeabas cultivar, Querido?"

– "Bueno, pensaba en algo como algo como azaleas, para que le den algo de color distintivo a la casa. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

– "¿Qué tal si plantamos un árbol?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Un árbol?" – El chico talló detrás de su cuello. – "Creo que no estaría mal, tenemos suficiente espacio después de todo, aunque confieso que no sabría cual elegir."

– "Bien, hay gran cantidad para seleccionar. Escojamos uno entonces."

– "¿Alguna razón para tan inusual petición, Rachnee?"

– "Es sólo un pequeño capricho de tu araña favorita." – Sonrió haciendo una coqueta pose.

– "Pero Aria aún no vuelve." – Bromeó él. Reí ligeramente al oírlo.

– "Muy gracioso, Querido." – La tejedora torció la boca. – "Sólo deseo disfrutar de la experiencia de agregar un nuevo integrante vegetal al vecindario botánico de la morada."

– "Tú generalmente no participas en actividades donde puedas ensuciarte, Rachnera." – Acotó Centorea, inspeccionando unos crisantemos. – "Si deseas divertirte con los cultivos, podrías trabajar en el rancho de Cathyl."

– "Únicamente deseo sembrar un arbolito, no volverme una granjera." – La arachne se cruzó de brazos y puso mueca maliciosa. – "Además, el único animal de carga aquí eres tú, yegua pechugona."

– "Chicas, tranquilas." – Acotó Kurusu. – "Actualmente me gusta la idea de Rachnee. Escojamos alguno para plantarlo, ¿les parece?"

– "Gracias, Querido." – La tejedora le envió un beso al aire.

– "¿Alguna variedad que sea de su agrado, mi Amado?" – Preguntó Meroune. – "A pesar de ser una criatura oceánica, me decanto personalmente por los abedules."

– "Me encantan los frondosos robles fresnales, Mi Señor." – Mencionó Centorea. – "Proveería una excelente sombra a la casa contra el inclemente sol."

– "Un cerezo luciría hermoso y agregaría un toque de tradicionalidad." – Opinó Miia, admirando una maceta con Bellas de Día.

– "No soy experto en fitología, así que asegúrense que se vea bonito." – Admitió el pelinegro. – "Y que no sea muy caro, así que llevemos sólo uno."

Salimos a la parte de atrás donde la pluralidad de brotes, semillas y heterogeneidad de plantas no simplificaban el trabajo de elegir para mis compañeras. Yo, habiéndome crecido en el ambiente de la agricultura, estaba más acostumbrada a los plantíos y prontamente un particular tallo llamó mi atención de inmediato. Con un pequeño cartel rectangular con el nombre común y científico escrito en la negra bolsa de conservación, el familiar vegetal me transportó instantáneamente a los campos de mi bella Irlanda. Acafresna, mejor conocido como serbal de los cazadores o azarollo, muy común en Wicklow y básicamente toda Europa. Extendiéndose hasta Rusia y parte de China, es una especie muy escasa en suelo nipón, donde es más fácil encontrar a sus primos del mismo género. No dudé en sugerir tal espécimen como mi elección definitiva.

– " _Sorbus aucuparia._ " – Dijo Arachnera, leyendo los datos en la tarjeta. – "Lala, ¿te decidiste por este porque su nomenclatura binominal tiene el nombre de tu amada alemana?"

– "Me temo que tu deducción es equivocada en esta ocasión, tejedora." – Aclaré. – "Si bien su denominación taxonómica posee tan agradable coincidencia, te aseguro que el interés en meramente nostálgico."

– "¿Nostálgico? ¿Por qué?"

– "Me recuerda a mi hogar." – Confesé, sonriendo tímidamente. – "Solía haber uno muy grande cerca de mi casa en el viejo condado. Tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí."

– "Entiendo." – Sonrió también, entonces me susurró. – "Si entiendes la razón de esta inesperada solicitud horticultural, ¿verdad, segadora?"

– "Creo saber la razón." – Murmuré. – "Y concuerdo contigo, es una excelente manera de expresar tan bella metáfora."

– "Sabía que comprenderías." – Colocó su dedo en sus labios. – "Y recuerda, es secreto."

– "Soy una tumba."

– "No sé si eso fue una afirmación alegórica o una mala broma."

– "Tú eres la lista aquí."

– "Eso fue sarcasmo." – Torció la boca.

– "¿Lo ves? Eres brillante."

Ambas reímos, ese pequeño intercambio verbal era algo que Jaëgersturm haría y ahora yo lo estaba adoptando. Convenciendo a Kurusu de adquirir el azarollo y después de recibir toda una enciclopedia de consejos por parte de la anciana Piantella sobre el cuidado y conservación del árbol, regresamos a la residencia. Procuramos acelerar el paso, puesto que las nubes se hallaban deseosas de liberar una segunda descarga diluviana sobre nosotros. Por segunda ocasión, ese repentino sentimiento de preocupación e incertidumbre regresó por un par de segundos, haciéndome detener a mitad del camino. Seguramente _Mo chuisle_ estaba pasando inclementes penurias en ese momento. La sensación desapareció fugazmente y, sosteniendo mi _edelweiss_ , deseándole todo lo mejor a mi teutona, proseguí con la marcha.

Nuestra previsión de trasladarnos raudamente garantizó la segura arribada al hogar, ya que apenas cruzamos la puerta, el frío troposférico desencadenó la precipitación de material sólido, es decir, granizo. Mientras las congeladas partículas caían y resonaban por la morada, Papi se mantenía en posición de combate por si sus némesis eléctricos deseaban una revancha, con Suu como su eterna aliada de batalla. Con toda actividad exterior frenada, opté por iniciar la construcción del vehículo blindado dulce. Mi anuncio fue contestado por los demás, especialmente a la limo y la arpía, que olvidaron por completo su litigio contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza y se apresuraron a unirse al grupo.

Con todos nuestros soldados preparados, dimos marcha a la afanosa labor de recrear el tanque más delicioso que este plano existencial haya presenciado. Y juro por el Eterno Abismo que íbamos a lograrlo. Tomándome el papel del comandante en jefe de la obra, ordené al primer pelotón alistar bayonetas (cuchillos) y preparar los cascos (tazones y platos) mientras el segundo se encargó de que la munición (ingredientes) abasteciera plenamente a las tropas para el campo de batalla (el horno). La niebla de guerra (harina) fue sometida diestramente por las expertas manos de la soldado primera clase Miia y la cabo Shianus mientras las granadas (huevos), bajo la supervisión del capitán Kurusu, no representaron peligro para la compañía. Juntando la mezcla con la precisión que toda maniobra militar requería, la masa amorfa poco a poco fue tomando forma y entonces fue llevada a las trincheras de la estufa para que el fragor de los trescientos cincuenta grados Fahrenheit le diera la experiencia de combate necesaria y lograra endurecerla como a todo buen soldado.

La masa, convertida ahora en un veterano bizcocho, aún caliente y listo para continuar la lucha, fue expuesto a un suministro de nuevas armas y uniforme en forma de saborizante con gusto a arándano azul y cubierta de queso crema. Pero este guerrero a base de ovoalbúminas y sacáridos no contendería solo, ya que pronto se le unieron sus compañeros de menor tamaño, quienes juntos formarían la división _Panzer Torte_. Ninguno de mis milicianos se quedó sin ordenes que cumplir, y yo, la mariscal de campo auto-designada, me aseguré de que tales mandatos se cumplieran, poniendo el ejemplo con mi propio esfuerzo en la campaña. Con tantas partes que recrear y decorar, admito que mi ofensiva se extendía por demasiados frentes al mismo tiempo, pero en esta ocasión, la líder suprema supo dirigir el teatro de guerra y logró comandar a las huestes en la dirección correcta.

Después de una fiera pugna contra el tiempo, algunas instrucciones mal recibidas y los sabotajes inesperados de la cadete Papi a nuestras reservas de galletas, la fase final de la Operación Tormenta Pastelosa había llegado a su cúspide y sólo requeríamos de un último empuje para ondear nuestra laureada bandera de la victoria. Todo estaba preparado, el fondant cubría la armazón a la perfección y poseía el tono de colorante adecuado, únicamente necesitando agregar el cañón y pulir los detalles que transformarían la capa uniforme en una efigie fiel del mítico Tiger I. Y para eso, la teniente Arachnera ofreció sus adiestrados dedos tejedores para la delicada tarea. Recibiendo mi permiso para actuar, esta se ajustó sus guantes y con un fino palillo, minuciosamente recreó los diminutos pero importantes rasgos del vehículo armado. Unas muescas por aquí, una delineación por allá, Rachnera confirmaba que su habilidad no sólo se limitaba a la tela. Incluso se dio el lujo de replicar el intrincado patrón en forma de red cuadrada alrededor de la armadura.

Pero su ingenio no se detuvo ahí y, revelando su arma secreta, un lanzador de malvaviscos en miniatura, unió este a otro pequeño tubo y cuidadosamente lo insertó en la torreta del tanque. Esto provocó que algo de la cubierta se rompiera al salir una parte del objeto por detrás, pero ella se encargó de remendarlo sin que dejara rastro. Tomando algo de la elástica plastilina comestible, rodeó el cilindro casi por completo con esta y, gracias a la asistencia de la sargento Suu, lo colorearon para que se acoplara al resto de la estructura. Entonces, habiendo dejado un par de lugares sin revestir con el fondant, usó sus dedos para apoyarse y darle vuelta al tubo, delatando una oquedad que permitió agregar un diminuto bombón. Girando el cañón otra vez, la arachne le pidió a la limo que se parara frente a la tarta a una distancia de no más de treinta centímetros y abriera la boca. La glauca joven obedeció y la tejedora, colocándose detrás de la torreta, puso sus labios en la protuberancia posterior y vigorosamente sopló en este, haciendo que el dulce insertado saliera arrojado en dirección a las fauces de la acuosa chica, quien gustosamente devoró la golosina.

Rachnera lo había logrado, nuestro tanque podía disparar.

Con una mueca jactanciosa, que se había ganado el privilegio de ostentar con todas las de la ley, nuestra aprobación por su excelente resultado final la condecoró como nuestra heroína de la batalla conclusiva y le otorgaron el honor de enarbolar el estandarte de la gloria. La alférez Meroune se encargó de inmortalizar el momento con su tablet, retratando a cada una de las combatientes junto al blindado en miniatura, salvando las imágenes en la memoria electrónica para la posterior impresión en papel especial. Kurusu también nos capturó con la lente de su teléfono móvil, recurriendo a su cámara dedicada para obtener mejores tomas y su función de temporizador para una fotografía grupal. Dándoles a todos las gracias por su invaluable ayuda junto a una gran reverencia, tapé el manjar con su cubierta plástica cerca del refrigerador, por si necesitaba guardarlo en caso de que la festejada llegara tarde.

Misión cumplida.

La lluvia había cesado desde hace mucho y ya que el cocinar nos dejó llenas de harina o manchas de merengue, acordamos terminar el resto de las actividades planeadas antes de tomar un baño. La primera tarea fue plantar el serbal que conseguimos. Mi elegante atuendo ya había sido embardunado con mezcla para la tarta y betún, así que me resigné a seguir ensuciándolo con tierra. Por suerte, la amable Centorea se apuntó para devolverle su impoluto estado y secarlo tan pronto como fuera posible apenas finalizáramos la faena actual. Dándole las gracias y ya tranquila, sabiendo que yo continuaría luciendo presentable para mi cazadora germana, proseguí.

Dejamos que el dueño de la casa cavara el hoyo en el jardín para traspasar la acafresna de su aprisionadora bolsa a la cómoda tierra. A pesar de la lluvia, el suelo se había secado y lo humedecimos para facilitar la excavación. Preparado todo lo que la matango nos recomendó, Rachnera y yo tomamos el pequeño tallo y con cuidado lo depositamos en el humus. Amasando el piso para cubrirlo y permitiendo que Papi añadiera un poco más de agua con una graciosa regadera azul en forma de ballena, el azarollo por fin podía darse por bienvenido a nuestra residencia y formar parte del vecindario vegetal.

La arachne y yo nos miramos y asentimos silenciosamente, sabiendo lo que este simple árbol representaba: Nuestra familia. Al igual que una planta, nuestras llegadas a esta casa fueron semillas que germinaron y paulatinamente empezamos a extender nuestras raíces. Como todo, no fue un inicio sencillo; Los malentendidos nos provocaron el luchar entre nosotras y en casos como el mío, ni siquiera me molesté en desarrollar mucha amistad. Todo aquello era como una plaga que amenazana con destruir los tiernos brotes que apenas se asomaban mientras la competencia entre algunas de las inquilinas corría el riesgo de volverse una infección fúngica y devorar nuestros nutrientes hasta secarnos, destruyendo el cultivo que el pobre Kurusu se empeñó en hacer crecer. Pero por fortuna, el arbusto se dio cuenta que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la disputas nos arrancaran el sustento y ese hermoso sueño se marchitara, separándonos.

Con algo de ayuda de cierta cazadora, quien se encargó de exterminar las pestes y las enredaderas de enemistad con un poco de buena voluntad y alentando a una segadora a seguir su ejemplo, la luz del sol alumbró aquel endeble tallo y lentamente se transformó en un pequeño tronco, extendiendo las ramas de la amistad y haciéndolas florecer. Este azarollo somos nosotros, todo lo que hemos experimentado desde la llegada de Aria y el descubrir nuestro propio deseo de cambiar, ha sido ingeniosamente condensado en un diminuto paquete de madera y clorofila. Rachnera es en verdad ingeniosa, mejor manera de materializar una metáfora no podría haber. Y, en otro de los tantos giros irónicos de mi vida, este cultivo, el mismo tipo de serbal que mi madre alguna vez me obligó a cortar y que presenció el infausto momento cuando ella me solicitó tomar su existencia para separarnos, ahora se volvía un símbolo de unión y paz. El pasado ya no podía seguir devorando mis raíces ni quitarme la luz. Sonreí, algún día, en el futuro, tendré que alzar la mirada para observar por completo a este brote; Y cuando eso suceda, podré decir que al igual que la amistad, los lazos familiares y el amor… El azarollo sigue creciendo.

Terminamos el resto de las obras en el jardín y mientras Kimihito solicitaba ayuda de las niñas y Rachnera para comenzar con algunas reparaciones en el techo, yo me excusé para darme un baño. Como prometió, Shianus tomó mi vestimenta y la introdujo en la lavadora al tiempo que yo me duchaba. Con la honorable centáuride protegiendo fielmente mis atavíos de la suciedad, me relajé bajo el tibio chorro de agua, desterrando la mugre de mi piel y mi cabello. Entonces, ese perturbador sentimiento, esa monstruosa sensación de horror se apoderó de mí una vez más. Al contrario de las instancias anteriores, el efecto fue peor, percibiéndose ominoso, desgarrador, destructivo. Caí sonoramente al suelo como un tronco derribado, desprendiendo mi cabeza en el proceso, pero el dolor de resbalar no se comparaba con lo experimentado. Centorea corrió a mi auxilio tan pronto notó mi precario estado, implorándome el explicarle lo que sucedía, pero mi mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada procesando esa abyecta pesadez en mi interior. No podía responder a la rubia a mi lado porque me era imposible describir lo que dilaceraba a mi alma. Era como si… No, no podía ser.

Fracaso.

El corazón se me aceleró ante tan aciago pensamiento. ¿Acaso Aria había fallado? No, me negaba a siquiera pensar en la idea del amor de mi vida sucumbiendo ante la nefasta derrota. Quizás se lastimó, o fue una de sus compañeras, tal vez la arpía, lo que fuera; Me rehusaba a creer que Jaëgersturm no había sido capaz de lograrlo, era improbable, totalmente imposible, una conjetura demasiado descabellada para ser aceptada dentro del mismísimo Caos Infinito. Mi cuerpo se abrazaba desnudo a sí mismo, temblando sin gracia alguna y siendo sacudido por una azarada centáuride mientras mi cabeza apretaba los dientes y cerraba sus ojos, batallando por expulsar esa amarga sensación que le injuriaba la existencia. El dolor gradualmente disminuyó, permitiéndome recuperar la consciencia y a Cerea el colocar mi cabeza en su lugar. Agradeciéndole por su preocupación, la equina rubia me ayudó a incorporarme y me facilitó otro conjunto de ropa. Ya arreglada e intentando contestar sus dudas sobre lo ocurrido, el teléfono de la entrada emitió su característica alarma.

¿Podría ser…?

Intercambiando miradas brevemente con mi cuadrúpeda compañera, raudamente me dirigí hasta la dirección en donde el aparato de comunicación a larga distancia continuaba su incesante repique agudo, exigiendo ser atendido a la mayor prontitud posible. Sin importarme que mis pies mojados me provocaran casi estampar el suelo con mi rostro o que mi cabello húmedo dificultara mi visión por más que intentara hacerlo a un lado, no paré mi acelerado tropel hasta alcanzar el blanco receptor. Campaneando por quinta ocasión, retiré el níveo auricular de su cuadrada base y rápidamente lo coloqué en mi oído. Por tensas milésimas de segundo, los fragorosos latidos de mi bomba sanguínea y mi trémula respiración opacaban la estática de la bocina. Aplacando con dificultad mis intranquilos nervios, logré que mis turbadas neuronas sosegaran su reyerta mental y pude comandarlas para permitirme articular algo más que incomprensibles farfullas. Carraspeando para deshacer los nudos en mi garganta, tímidamente pregunté por la identidad del llamante, esperanzada en que la persona quien me convocaba fuera en efecto, mi adorada arachne.

– " _Spatzi…_ " – Respondió una deífica voz con fuerte acento alemán. – "Lo logramos…"

Así como el astro rey se alza sobre los Alpes y reemplaza la oscuridad de las montañas germanas con su ambarino irradiar combinado con el inmaculado fulgor de los nevados picos añiles, mi corazón fue excelsamente imbuido con el resplandor de mil galaxias enteras. Las negras sombras de la duda que alguna vez plagaron mi imaginación fueron disipadas con la acrisoladora refulgencia de la verdad y mi alma se llenó de imperecedera y gloriosa dicha. Mi amada Aria lo hizo, mi valiente cazadora finalmente triunfó. Con una sonrisa tan amplia que rivalizaría con la del famoso gato de Cheshire y las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en las comisuras de mis ojos, contuve la agitación de mis temblorosos labios para no exclamarle en exceso a mi querida Sparassediana por tanta algarabía contenida dentro de mí. Conmocionada y no deseando tartamudear, me tomé otro par de segundos para pensar en una respuesta apropiada, hasta hallar algo igualmente de sencillo, corto y con el mismo impacto que sus palabras.

– " _A chuisle…_ " – Hablé con voz llena de felicidad. – "Estoy orgullosa de ti."

No podía verla, pero mi corazón estaba más que seguro que ella sonrió completamente al oírme. Escuché un débil pero audible gritito de emoción de su parte, quizás acompañado de pequeños saltitos. Luego, este se transformó en una jubilosa algazara a todo volumen. Incluso a tan altos decibeles, su germánico timbre de voz era una beatífica apoteosis para mis oídos. Si yo estaba contenta, ella se regocijaba de gozo infinito. Y no podía culparla, pertenecer a tan selectiva institución debía hacerla sentir en la cumbre de la victoria absoluta, un premio más que merecido por su férrea perseverancia. Ella retomó la palabra, ahogando sus propias ganas de llorar de alegría.

– " _Danke schön, Spatzi._ " – Hipó. El sentimiento era mucho para ella y se rindió a las lágrimas. – "T-te amo."

– "Yo t-también, Aria." – Lloré junto con ella. – "¿Estás bien, amor?"

– "¡Mejor que nunca!" – Exultó. – "¡Es decir, después de todo lo sufrido y pensar que lo habíamos arruinado…! ¡¿Cómo expresarlo?! ¡Ah, la vida es extremadamente hermosa como tú, Lala!"

– "Tus tiernas palabras me dejan en claro las albricias que experimentas, _A chuisle_." – Reí ligeramente. – "Entonces, ¿Es oficial? ¿Eres miembro de MON?"

– "¡Y de las mejores!" – Emitió otra exaltación. – "¡Y no te olvides de Cetania y Dyne! ¡No lo hubiera logrado sin ellas!"

– "Por supuesto, mis felicitaciones también van para ellas." – Sonreí. Estaba demasiado contenta que incluso la mención de la rapaz me parecía aceptable. – "¿Supongo que eso significa que vendrás hoy?"

– "Oh, bueno, espera un momento, linda…" – Se pausó. La oí preguntarle algo a la mujer del gobierno pero no distinguí específicamente lo mencionado. – "Bueno, Smith dice que aún debemos volver a las oficinas y después presentarnos frente a la prensa, los altos mandos del departamento de justicia, gobierno, etcétera. Todo apunta a que será un día agitado, así que no puedo asegurarte nada. Perdóname, querida, no sé si pueda hacerlo."

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_ , lo importante es que te encuentres a salvo." – Suspiré. Iba a tener que esperar un poco más para volverla a ver. – "Por cierto, te envié un pequeño obsequio con una de las arpías mensajeras después que esta me entregara tu carta."

– "¡Ah, claro! Dime, ¿las leíste todas? ¿Te gustaron?"

– "Por supuesto, amor. Me sentía más viva con cada párrafo que plasmabas con la azul tinta. ¿Cómo está Mugi?"

– "Zombina la está cuidando. Ya quiero presentártela a ella y Hummel. La P30L aún no tiene nombre pero le hallaremos uno bonito." – Rió. – "¿Y qué fue lo que me mandaste? Dime por favor que es una foto tuya sin ropa o al menos en ropa interior."

– "Espero que no te molestes, pero decidí que por ser un día sumamente especial, debías vestir un galardón digno de alguien tan honorable como tú, _A chuisle_." – Contesté. – "Te envié la _Eisernes Kreuz_ de tu difunto abuelo. Me aseguré de protegerla tanto como me fuera posible para su incólume entrega. ¿Crees…? ¿Crees que hice bien?"

– "¡Es perfecto!" – Replicó con algarabía. – "¡Irá divinamente con mi uniforme de las _SturmSchütze_! ¡Un millón de gracias, _Spatzi_! ¿Sabías que te amo?"

– "Lo sé." – Reí yo. – "Me alegro la idea te haya sentado bien. Lo hice porque estaba segura que tu abuelo estaría satisfecho con el logro de su querida nieta."

– "Es posible, dudo que el viejo Wolfgang haya sido como la gruñona Diva. ¿Y cómo estás tú, mi irlandesa hermosa? ¿Cómo va todo en la residencia de _Herr Kommandant_? ¿Y el trabajo?"

– "Todo va de maravilla. Han pasado tantas cosas que no podría contarlas por teléfono sin terminar afásica. Te lo revelaré después de tu retorno."

– "Ya no puedo esperar. Otro motivo para regre…" – Hubo una pausa. – "Ah, demonios. Perdóname, guapa, pero la jefa dice que debo colgar. Descuida, ya podremos hablar a gusto cuando vuelva. Prometo hacerlo tan pronto me sea posible."

– "Tranquila, _A chuisle_ , atiende primero tus deberes como una buena soldado."

– Como ordenes, mi dueña y señora." – Otra risa. – "Escucha, dile a todos en les agradezco profundamente por todo el apoyo que me otorgaron y que esta victoria es para ellos también. Dales a _Herr Kommandant_ y a Rachnera un abrazo de mi parte por soportar a esta llorona. ¡Ah, qué rayos, abraza a todos en la casa por mí! ¡Y dile a Papi que quiero revancha en Mayro Kratt!"

– "Por supuesto, Aria. Por favor, cuídate. Aquí te esperaré."

– " _Danke_ , Lala. ¡Te amo con toda el alma! ¡Y lo sabes bien porque eres la dueña de esta! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– " _¡Slán go fóill! ¡Gráím thú!_ "

Un tenue pitido se oyó en el auricular, señalando el final de tan corta pero reconfortante conversación. Un par de minutos, intranscendentales para el universo, pero absolutamente vitales para mi persona; Un escaso lapso de tiempo que me hizo elevarme hasta el cenit de la beatitud existencial y otorgarle más dicha a mi inmortal vida. Colocando la bocina en su lugar de reposo, me di la vuelta para descubrir a mi familia reunida. Me veían con expectación, no habiendo escuchado del todo mi charla y preguntándose si mi llorar en ese momento era de bienaventuranza o tristeza. Mi neutral expresión, producto que mi intento por mantener la compostura no debía dejar en claro que no debían preocuparse. Papi, con algo de duda, se acercó lentamente hacia mí, esperando a que confirmara sobre el estado actual no sólo de nuestra arácnida residente, sino el mío también. Hincándome en una pierna y extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella, la arpía de azul plumaje dio un par de pasos adelante, todavía sin saber la respuesta a la interrogante que le revoloteaba en la mente. Entonces, despejé toda incógnita que ella y los demás pudieran tener.

Sonreí.

Con eso, el rostro de la pequeña liminal voladora se encendió como la celestial armadura de Palas Atenea resplandeciendo en el Monte Olimpo y me ofreció una extensa sonrisa junto a sus propias lágrimas para abrazarme efusivamente de un gigantesco salto. La atrapé en mis brazos y dejando escapar toda la intensa fruición que en mi interior se contenía, solté una sonora carcajada llena de felicidad, regocijándome en el goce de la gloria y dando vueltas junto con mi hermana emplumada, quien se unió a mi fervoroso júbilo y briosa celebración. Propinándole yo un cariñoso beso en la frente y ella extendiendo sus añiles alas, la alcé en el aire con ambos brazos y proseguí girando sobre nuestro eje sin parar de reír con fuerza. Luego de varias revoluciones, la abracé con ahínco, permitiendo que las gotas que nuestros ojos humedecieran nuestra ropa. Separándonos calmadamente de nuestro cálido abrazo, afirmé silenciosamente con la cabeza y ella devolvió el gesto. Incorporándome, hice una profunda y sincera reverencia al resto de los presentes, agradeciendo infinitamente su continuo soporte para conmigo y Jaëgersturm.

Hoy, el triunfo era de todos.

Luego de que nosotros intercambiáramos apretones de manos y más abrazos entre palabras de felicidad y expresiones de orgullo respecto a mí y mi amada arachne, regresé con energía renovada a mis actividades cotidianas. Llegada la hora del almuerzo, me desplazaba por la cocina tarareando melodías en mi delantal rosado y junto a Miia y Kurusu, nos encargamos de preparar un festín de platillos alemanes para celebrar. Coloqué la enorme tarta con cuidado dentro del frigorífico para conservarla, ocupando en su totalidad el centro de la nevera. Mientras degustábamos, Rachnera tomó el control remoto del televisor y encendió el localizado en la cocina, con la esperanza de que la cazadora teutona destacara en alguna primicia periodística, pero no tuvimos éxito al recorrer los noventa y seis canales por satélite en su totalidad. Tal vez su ceremonia de graduación, si es que la había, se mantuviera como un estricto asunto privado entre las autoridades correspondientes, sin la intrusión de la inquisitiva prensa. No había problema, después de todo, saber que se hallaba bien y que pronto volveríamos a vernos era más que suficiente para mí.

Pasando el resto del día disfrutando de los juegos electrónicos junto a Papi y Suu, obteniendo una muy grata victoria sobre mis adversarias en aquel sangriento torneo de artes marciales virtual, llegó la noche, aún sin recibir más noticias de la rubia sparassidae. Si bien la ausencia de comunicación me hacía suspirar con algo de incertidumbre, yo comprendía que su nuevo puesto debía mantenerla ocupada. A lo mejor recibía nuevas instrucciones, equipo o simplemente celebraba junto a sus compañeras el haber superado la meta. Sea cual sea el motivo, mi orgullo por ella no decaía en lo más mínimo. Cenamos tranquilamente y después de congratular a la centáuride por su buen trabajo, me vestí con mi fino atavío, ya impoluto y con un agradable aroma a lavanda. Dando poco para las diez _post merídiem_ , yo me encontraba en la ventana que daba al exterior, en dirección a la entrada, aguardando por el retorno de mi amada. La mayoría de las chicas ya se habían retirado a descansar después de darnos las buenas noches, quedando yo sola. Al poco rato, Kimihito apareció, luciendo un poco más arreglado de lo regular y acomodando su camisa azul.

– "¿Todo bien, Lala?" – Preguntó el muchacho, acercándose. – "Puedes arrimar un sofá para no cansarte de estar parada."

– "Gracias, Kimihito. No presento fatiga por la inmovilidad en esta posición, pero considero que sentarme en el mueble será mucho más ameno." – Seguí su consejo y movimos uno pequeño frente a la ventana. – "¿Saldrás a alguna parte?"

– "Así es, visitaré a mi amigo Karurosu e iremos a algún lugar por un par de tragos." – Arreglo con poco éxito su rebelde cabello. – "Descuida, solo serán unas cuantas cervezas, mañana tengo trabajo. De acuerdo, tal vez tome algo un poco más fuerte, pero es ocasión especial; Celebraré la graduación de Aria."

– "Está bien, mereces relajarte un poco después de todo lo que haces en la casa." – Le sonreí. – "Yo vigilaré a las chicas en tu ausencia, toda la noche si es necesario."

– "Descuida, Lala, volveré temprano. O eso espero, ese Sarver siempre me arrastra a alguna de sus locuras." – Rió un poco. – "¿Sabes? Con todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas, he estado pensando que si alguna vez deseo dar ese gran paso que discutimos ayer, necesitaré un mayor sustento que el que una tienda de historietas puede proveer."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "A que intentaré encontrar un nuevo empleo, uno más remunerable."

– "Me parece una buena idea. ¿Has tomado una elección?"

– "Todavía no, quizás lo discuta con Karu esta noche. Bueno, me voy." – Me sonrió y se dirigió a la salida. – "Sinceramente, tú y Aria me motivaron a hacerlo. Me di cuenta que merezco algo mejor que el sueldo mínimo. Además, no puedo fiarme siempre de que el gobierno cubra todos mis gastos. Ya no soy ese adolescente bueno para nada, sino un hombre, por el amor de Madoka."

– "Te aplaudo tu resolución y confío en tu éxito, compañero." – Afirmé con la cabeza, acompañándolo. – "Cuídate y que te diviertas."

– "Gracias, Lala. Tú también pásala bien." – Se colocó sus zapatos. – "Y si Aria regresa, dale mis felicitaciones y que sepa que estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ella."

– "Por supuesto. _¡Go dté tú slán!_ "

Haciendo un saludo marcial, el casero cerró la puerta y se retiró. Los minutos pasaron, escuchaba el sonido del las manecillas del reloj, sin que esa quitinosa figura ocre se manifestara en mi campo visual. Entonces, oí los finos pasos de ocho piernas recubiertas por dura armadura natural. Naturalmente, saludé a mi compañera recién llegada.

– "Buenas noches, Rachnera." – Volteé a verla. – "¿También las esperarás?"

– "¿Aún no llega?" – Preguntó ella, observando hacia afuera.

– "Quizás no regrese hoy."

– "Sé que lo hará, la conozco. En este momento debe estar abordando el tren o quizás la furgoneta de MON."

– "Tal vez tengas razón." – Miré de nuevo a la ventana. – " _Mo chuisle_ y yo apreciamos que te preocupes tanto por ella, tejedora."

– "Eso espero, estoy interrumpiendo mi descanso embellecedor."

No dije nada más y proseguí mi sempiterna vigilancia en silencio. La arachne se mantuvo a mi lado, parada y ocasionalmente cambiando su pose, pero sin moverse de su lugar. Pasados treinta minutos, no esperé a que ella diera el primer paso y le ofrecí algo que seguramente había deseado escuchar en todo el día.

– "¿Quieres oírla?" – Le cuestioné. – "La carta que me envió, ¿Deseas que te la lea?"

– "No es necesario que reveles las conversaciones personales, segadora." – Contestó. Aún sin poseer pupilas en sus globos oculares color bermellón, noté que ella disimuladamente me veía de reojo y volvía su atención al horizonte.

– "En ese caso, espero no te moleste que recite la misiva en voz alta para mi deleite particular."

– "Sólo trata de no hacer ruido." – Fingió desinterés.

– "Descuida, el Abismo susurra lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por los elegidos."

Manifesté físicamente a mi fiel guadaña y con delicadeza abrí el sobre, tomando la blanca hoja y comenzando a declamar los párrafos que la decoraban.

– " _Meine geliebte Lala._ " – Entoné. – " _¡Spatzi, Guten Tag! Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut…_ "

– "En japonés, por favor." – Habló ella, aún sin darse la vuelta.

– "Creí que no era de tu incumbencia. Y ya que el recado es para esta irlandesa únicamente, supongo tengo el derecho a disfrutarla en el idioma en el que fue originalmente redactado." – Repliqué. – "A menos que también desees entretenerte con las inusuales ocurrencias que la Sparassediana me explaya en sus particulares epístolas."

– "Si vas a interrumpir la tranquilidad del ambiente hablando, prefiero que sea en un idioma que pueda entender."

– "Como desees, descendiente de Arachne." – Accedí inclinando su cabeza y relaté el mensaje. – "Mi querida Lala. ¡Buenos días, Gorrioncito! Espero te halles en excelente estado…"

Le narré en su totalidad el comunicado, sin censurar referencias a la hija de Taumas, cuyas acciones en contra del bienestar de mi teutona a manos de su calzado eléctrico no me sentaron con mucho agrado, o simplificar la narración. También ella escuchó atentamente como Jaëgersturm expuso la inusitada seriedad que la generalmente tímida cíclope francotiradora mostraba durante los ensayos para detectar explosivos y del posterior ejercicio que incluía a estos últimos. Actualmente fue una nota corta respecto a sus actividades y, al llegar a la parte final, donde la rubia plasmó un breve pero honesto pasaje sobre el sentirse más que afortunada al recibir mi afecto, permití a mis ojos expulsar otro par de lágrimas de alegría. Mi compañera arachne continuaba observando al exterior a través del transparente vidrio, pero la sonrisa que ella fútilmente intentaba ocultar denotaba que compartía ese sentimiento de felicidad conmigo por tan conmovedoras palabras.

– "La tonta y sentimental alemana que ha jurado amarte y protegerte por toda la eternidad…" – Leí el último renglón, con la voz algo quebrada. – "Aria Jaëgersturm."

– "Hermoso." – Musitó la tejedora.

– "Igual que ella."

– "Tienes mucha suerte, segadora. Gracias por compartirlo."

– "De nada, Rachnera." – Guardé la hoja dentro del sobre. – "Aunque, si anhelabas el enterarte de todo esto, únicamente debiste solicitarlo..."

– "Lo hice justo ayer."

– "…De manera amable." – Completé. – "Sabes que algo tan privado no es para contarlo enfrente de todas. Meroune y las niñas obtuvieron tal privilegio al auxiliarme y pedirlo cortésmente. Admito que en el caso de Centorea, fue una especie de trueque por su tutoría respecto al aseo de prendas."

– "¿Entonces me he ganado tal derecho por dejarte elegir el azarollo?"

– "No." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Lo hice porque has sido un invaluable apoyo para _Mo chuisle_ desde que ella llegó a esta morada. La gran admiración y respeto que siente por ti son completamente válidos y puedes estar segura que comparto tal opinión sobre tu persona, Rachnera. Gracias por estar siempre a su lado."

– "Eso ya me lo había dicho ella, segadora."

– "Pero no te sentías digna de recibir tales alabanzas de su parte." – Aseguré. – "Porque tú también la admiras, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Cómo no reverenciar a tan sobresaliente persona, que ha logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo?"

– "Y que no le hubiera sido posible sin el constante soporte de una venerable aliada." – Reiteré. – "Tejedora, Aria y yo te debemos mucho, y siempre te agradeceremos por todo. Eres una excelente amiga."

– "De nada."

– "Y es por esa misma razón que aún no me explico porque insistes en usar esta máscara de supuesta apatía, cuando te mostraste tan cordial y amistosa durante la plantación del serbal. Pensé que te sincerarías más conmigo, con tu familia."

Hubo otro momento de afónicos minutos, ninguna de las dos cambiando su posición o la dirección de su vista; Yo a ella, y esta al horizonte. Finalmente, la mujer de cabello lila se dio la vuelta, con la mirada baja y con una expresión de resignación.

– "No es fácil ser una arachne, ¿sabes?" – Expresó Arachnera. – "Entre el rechazo del mundo por esta terrorífica apariencia y los erróneos arquetipos preconcebidos sobre nuestra especie, una debe aprender a desconfiar de todos, a andar con cautela, a no mostrar debilidad o se corre el riesgo de la traición. Conozco perfectamente esto último. Si alguna vez abriera mi corazón, la primera daga envenenada no tardaría en atravesarlo. Eso es lo que siempre me dije a mi misma la mayor parte de mi vida. Y en mi caso, tuve muchos motivos para seguir tan excluyente filosofía. Incluso es la principal razón de porqué terminé en esta residencia.

He tratado de mantener la apariencia de una impasible y fría calculadora cuyo corazón aún es un gélido tempano inaccesible, una fortaleza de hierro impenetrable; Todo sin contar que mis descarados despliegues de lascivia me han consagrado como una degenerada interesada únicamente en placer carnal. Si bien mi notable lujuria es parte inherente a la naturaleza de mi estirpe y admito mi propio disfrute de tan concupiscentes actos, en realidad es mi manera de lidiar con mis propios demonios.

Tengo miedo, Lala. A pesar de vivir bajo un techo donde sé que estoy totalmente a salvo en compañía de personas sinceras, los años de esconderse y vivir bajo las sombras no se borran tan fácilmente. Aún puedo ver los ojos de todos aquellos a quienes nunca les agradé, llenos de odio y repulsión ante mi presencia. Y lo peor, esas mezquinas sonrisas falsas como víboras, que únicamente injurian veneno cuando les das la espalda y esconden el cuchillo de la falsía detrás de la suya. Duermo mucho porque pasé demasiado tiempo sin poder hacerlo correctamente, despertando a mitad de la noche desconcertada y empapada en sudor. Y aunque estas, gracias a la Divina Arachne, han disminuido considerablemente su recurrencia, todavía padezco tales pesadillas. Yo no pedí nacer así, con esta maldición hecha de quitina y músculo; No pedí ser un monstruo.

Este pequeño santuario casero ha sido mi mayor refugio, un techo tanto literal como metafóricamente que me ha protegido del daño que el mundo me ha hecho. Kimihito es un beato para haberme admitido en primer lugar, y las chicas, sin importar nuestras tontas reyertas, han llegado a aceptarme. Cuando recién me instalé, cada vez que Papi o Suu me ofrecían un abrazo, mi alma se regocijaba en alegría porque eran muestras de genuino afecto. Tales sucesos eran tan escasos en mi vida que podría contarlos con mis piernas y serían más que suficientes para tal tarea. Nunca le agradé a nadie, y al descubrir que no todas las personas eran unos fariseos de doble cara, me sentí tan abrumada que pensé que no merecía tal bondad. He cambiado, me he abierto cada día más y trato de abandonar mi antifaz de indolencia, pero aún me falta para que el pasado se borre por completo.

Y entonces, Aria apareció, revelándome su historia, sus temores, sus errores. Y me di cuenta que ella era yo, éramos exactamente la misma persona. Compaginé con ella al instante, más allá de ser mi congénere, y la adopté como una hermana menor. Pero lo que más fascinó de esa alemana, fue que a pesar de todo el rechazo y repudio que tuvo que sufrir, continuaba adelante con una sonrisa sincera. No dejó de cometer faltas, pero no se detuvo y prosiguió con su marcha hacia la superación personal, sin importarle si debía humillarse en disfraces con forma de aves antárticas mal hechos o arriesgar la vida contra un grupo de extremistas. Y mírala ahora, constantemente demostrándonos de lo que es capaz.

Pero el punto más trascendental y significativo fue que Jaëgersturm tuvo la gran osadía de sincerar su corazón y reunir el valor suficiente para declararse ante la mujer de su vida. Lala, cuando ella expresó todo lo que sentía por ti en esa fragorosa noche de pasión, sentí envidia. Estaba celosa de las agallas de la cazadora para exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tal vez lo haya expresado con un acto carnal, que podría descartarse como vana liviandad hedonística, pero que en realidad fue la explosión de todo el amor que ella había reservado para tu persona. Y ese intento afecto y lealtad que le demuestras todos los días es prueba innegable de que aquello es la absoluta verdad. Aria es extremadamente valiente, mucho más que yo. Si te soy honesta, por un fugaz momento mi corazón sintió algo más que amistad por ella. Demonios, ¿deseas que te revele algo más delicado e impactante?

Soy virgen.

Aunque te parezca mentira, jamás en mi vida he mantenido relaciones, ya sea con humanos o liminales. Todos mis conocimientos en las artes amatorias fueron forjados por imitación y mi propia creatividad, más mi aptitud natural como arachne. Actúo como la mayor dominatrix que estas personas hayan conocido usando los clichés más trillados sobre sadomasoquismo, los cuales funcionan perfectamente dada mi afinidad a la seda y mi impasible máscara de terror autoritativo innato. Cuando me impongo sobre alguien, aprisionándolo en mi red, únicamente finjo que tengo el control. Al final del día, no soy más que una neófita. Pero lo sigo haciendo porque es la manera más fácil de lidiar con mi propio temor al rechazo. Pienso que si los someto con miedo, no tendrán valor para herirme, y en parte el ser avasalladora tiene sus ventajas.

Soy orgullosa, sumamente fatua y soberbia, como cualquier liminal poderosa. Debo demostrarlo imponiéndome sobre mis supuestas rivales y atrapando a mi presa en mi telaraña. Sin embargo, me siento mal por ocultarme tras ese disfraz tan absurdo. Yo… Yo soy una simple tejedora solitaria con sueños, pasiones, deseos que realizar y cumplir. No exijo mucho, sólo que me amen. Y mi Querido, mi Kimihito, ya lo hace; Lo hace a diario. Él es absolutamente cautivador, único entre todos, un verdadero y resplandeciente diamante. ¿Qué si estoy enamorada? ¡Lo idolatro como una fanática! Kurusu es el hombre con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, envejecer a su lado y ver nuestros retoños crecer. Y yo no lo merezco, porque no soy sincera. Yo en verdad quiero expresarle cuanto me importa, cuanto lo espero, cuanto lo necesito.

Cuanto lo amo.

Sé que él me quiere igualmente como a todas, de eso no tengo dudas, pero yo ansío expresárselo y que él me corresponda, escucharlo pronunciar dulcemente mi nombre bajo la luz de las estrellas y darnos un tierno beso con la sonrisa de Selene sobre nuestras cabezas. Lo confieso, soy una romántica perdida. Pero también soy una cobarde, una irresoluta araña que se oculta tras el pretexto de la indiferencia y lujuria porque le teme a dar ese gran paso. Me es más fácil huir que afrontar el problema. Y yo no le pido mucho, solamente que me escuche y comprenda; Un hombro en el cual apoyarse para llorar, una mano en la espalda que me reconforte cuando mi voluntad se desplome, un par de ojos que me vean con cariño y una bella sonrisa que me devuelva la alegría a mi rostro.

Lo único que quiero en la vida, es ser feliz."

Rachnera interrumpió el soliloquio con sus seis ojos humedecidos y un temblor en sus labios. La orgullosa y estoica mujer de negro exoesqueleto, el parangón de la madurez y seriedad en la residencia Kurusu, había dejado ver su más vulnerable flanco en un pequeño pero significativo arranque de franqueza. En esas ironías de la vida, aquella que siempre abogó por la verdad absoluta, mostró que ella ha ocultado sus propios secretos. Y yo no podía culparla, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ella y Aria experimentaron; Esa endeble confianza que se desarrolla por el continuo rechazo y la poca autoestima que trae consigo, para luego camuflarla con una careta falsa para disimular nuestros temores. No éramos tan distintas después de todo. Conmovida por su despliegue de sinceridad, me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, recibiendo el mismo trato como respuesta. Transcurrió alrededor de un minuto en lo que ella terminaba de sollozar y desahogarse en lágrimas mientras yo le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

– "Perdón por esto, Lala." – Se disculpó, hipando tenuemente. – "Yo…"

– "Está bien, amiga, no necesitas decir más." – Le susurré. – "Te comprendo completamente. Y te apoyo."

Pasado otro minuto, ella sosegó su llorar y con una profunda exhalación se separó de mi abrazo.

– "Gracias por escuchar, Lala, en verdad." – Expresó ella, sonriendo ligeramente. – "Lo necesitaba."

– "¿Te sientes mejor?"

– "Sí, creo que sí." – Limpió una última lágrima. – "Tenía rato que deseaba externar esto. Soy una sentimental, ¿cierto?"

– "Hablas con una mensajera de la muerte que se tomó la molestia de preparar una tarta con la efigie de un vehículo de batalla únicamente para hacer sonreír a la mujer que ama, llora al leer las cartas que esta me manda y se queda toda la noche en vela para esperarla." – Reiteré. – "Ambas somos lo mismo, Arachnera."

– "Supongo tienes razón." – Rió un poco. – "Pero me parece que deberás aguardar por su retorno de manera solitaria, segadora, yo necesito estar un tiempo en mi habitación."

– "Te entiendo, Rachnee."

– "Finalmente me llamas Rachnee. ¿Significa que ya somos hermanas?"

– "Creí que eso había quedado claro desde hace mucho."

– "Sí, pero el sobrenombre es como un ritual en esta casa, ¿sabes? Aún falta para que me agregues el 'sama' al final, pero soy paciente."

– "Espero tengas mucha, porque dudo que eso suceda." – Reí, era buena verla recuperar su humor. Incliné mi cabeza. – " _Oíche mhait._ "

– "Buenas noches." – Regresó el gesto y se emprendió la retirada.

– "¿Rachnera?" – Le hablé antes de irse.

– "¿Sí?" – Se dio la vuelta.

– "Te volviste mi hermana desde que decidiste cuidar de mi querida Aria." – Sonreí. – "Y siempre lo serás."

– "Igualmente, Lala." – Reverenció. – "Si me lo permites, ¿puedo ofrecerte un consejo, de mujer a mujer?"

– "Por supuesto"

– "No le cortes las alas al amor." – Guiñó tres ojos. – "Hasta mañana."

Dicho aquello, la tejedora se encaminó a la escalera hasta abandonar mi periferia. Comprendí íntegramente a que se refería con tales palabras. Desconozco si sea una novedad en boga, pero parece que todo el mundo opina lo mismo en estos días. Quizás yo no esté de acuerdo, pero agradezco la sugerencia de todas maneras. Además, me alegra que se muestre más abierta conmigo y el resto de la casa. Tal es su nivel de confianza que no necesitó recordarme el mantener el secreto, demostrando nuestro progreso. En ocasiones, sólo se necesitan un par de oídos dispuestos a prestar atención a las inquietudes de nuestro corazón para lograr que nuestra alma se mueva hacia adelante. Reí por enésima ocasión al darme cuenta que eso era lo que Sanae me había dicho con anterioridad. Mundo pequeño.

Las manecillas indicaban que quince minutos más y sería medianoche sin que _Mo chuisle_ hiciera acto de presencia. Mi fe no decaía en que ella volviera, pero hasta para una sempiterna hija del Abismo, la ansiedad comenzaba a filtrarse. Suspirando, preferí tomar el aire fresco que imperaba en el ambiente y me dirigí a la salida. Tomé mi oscura bufanda, la coloqué alrededor de mi cuello y me aventuré hacia el exterior. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, volví la entrada a la morada mi nuevo punto de espera. Manteniéndome firme como una fiel guardia Pretoriana, permanecí quieta, aguardando distinguir a esa rubia de ocre exoesqueleto entre la ligera neblina noctívaga que el inusual frío nocturno había desatado. No me importa si debo persistir hasta que Helios me salude con sus áureos rayos matutinos o si mi cuerpo se congela por la baja temperatura reinante, pero no desistiré hasta verla a ella y tenerla entre mis brazos; Para aplacar a la inquietud en mi interior, para calmar a los deseos de ir en su búsqueda, para estar junto a la mujer que amo. Porque la quiero aquí, en el lugar a donde ella pertenece; Su hogar, nuestro hogar. Aria, por favor…

Vuelve a casa.

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

– " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– " _¡Slán go fóill! ¡Gráím thú!_ "

Lo hicimos.

Luego de interminables sufrimientos, adversidades a granel y que nuestros cuerpos fueran vapuleados hasta triturarnos los huesos, lo hicimos. Contra todo pronóstico, contra toda posibilidad, incluso contra toda lógica; Habíamos triunfado. Cetania, Dyne y yo logramos consagrarnos en esta institución y alcanzamos el cenit de la dicha. Seremos simples reclutas, pero la gloria experimentada es mayor que la de mil heroicas batallas. Nuestro esfuerzo rindió frutos y saboreábamos la divina ambrosía de la victoria, el celestial néctar del éxito, el elixir de la conquista. Y oír nuevamente la apoteósica voz de mi bella Lala era la guinda final que coronaba este día como el más jubiloso de mi arácnida vida.

La vida, al igual que mi irlandesa, es extremadamente hermosa.

Aún costaba creer que nos encontráramos aquí, golpeadas, magulladas y con hematomas tapizándonos casi en su totalidad la epidermis, pero de una pieza. Entre balas de veinte milímetros, armas de electrochoques, fusiles de francotirador y suficientes puñetazos para jubilar a un boxeador, mi mente aún necesitaba algo de tiempo para aceptar que todo eso fue superado. Con una indeleble sonrisa en mi cara, exhalé profundamente, agradecida con todo el universo, y observé a mi linda rapaz descansar sobre mi hombro izquierdo, igualmente con una mueca de felicidad adornando su agraciado rostro americano. Moviendo mi brazo para rodearla con este, acaricié su castaño cabello con suavidad, provocándole exclamar pequeños sonidos de satisfacción. Del otro lado, mi amiga empusa, aún sostenida de mi brazo y ya sin reservas de saliva, había disminuido sus expectoraciones para colocar una sutil facción de alegría en sus impasibles labios. Liberé mi extremidad y con esta tomé sus dedos entre los míos, ella no objetó y afianzó el agarre.

– "Bueno, niñas, sé que lo merecen, pero creo que ya han sido suficientes lágrimas por hoy." – Anunció Smith, ajustando sus lentes oscuros. – "De pie, escuadrón MOE, aún nos queda un largo día por delante."

– "Como ordene, Jerarca." – Accedió la mantis.

– " _Hauptmann_ , sigo agradecida contigo… Con usted, por todo esto. Todas lo estamos." – Le mencioné, incorporándome. Ahora es obligatorio tratarla con respeto. – "Es decir, es un auténtico honor."

– "Jaëgersturm, les mencioné que fue su esfuerzo lo que las trajo aquí, no yo." – Reiteró la agente. – "Pero en todo caso, no puedo dejar de sentirme orgullosa por su excelente desempeño. Felicidades nuevamente, equipo."

– " _Thanks, Chief._ " – Dijo la falconiforme. – "¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?"

– "Sugiero que a un buen cirujano plástico porque pasaron de tomates a berenjenas." – Rió la pelinegra. – "¿Pero qué tal si primero estrechan la mano del buen general Nagumo, que accedió a esta locura? Casi le da un infarto cuando le apunté con la pistola."

– "Oh, descuida, Smith, no es necesario." – Habló el aludido. Nosotras nos apresuramos a obedecer la orden de nuestra superior. – "Ah, gracias, chicas. Como decía, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus dementes planes. ¿Recuerdas cuando entrenaste a tus entonces novatas haciéndolas correr bajo la artillería de ciento cincuenta y cinco milímetros? ¿O las atacaste con los helicópteros en medio de la noche?"

– "Y casi muero por segunda ocasión." – Injirió Zoe, alzando su índice. – "Terminé literalmente con el trasero agujereado y las tetas repletas de metralla."

– "Fue divertido, ¿cierto?" – Rió Kuroko. – "Saadia se la pasó todo el día burlándose porque me llamaste 'mamá' del susto."

– "¡Ya te expliqué que estaba cantando para tranquilizarme!" – La zombi se ruborizó. – "¡Así iba la melodía!"

– "Cómo digas, hijita. Descuida, a Mami Kuroko le gusta tu melodiosa voz de canario afónico." – Se mofó la coordinadora. Zombina sólo le lanzó miradas asesinas. – "En todo caso, te agradezco por toda la ayuda, Katsu. No confiaría en nadie más que el mayor partidario militar de la unión humano-liminal para un proyecto tan ambicioso como este. Eres el mejor general de todo Japón, amigo."

– "Cesa tus lisonjas, Kuroko, mi esposa se pondrá celosa." – Nagumo se carcajeó. Yo fui la última en estrechar su mano y el nos miró a las tres. – "Además, son ustedes, señoritas, quienes merecen los halagos aquí. Nunca dejaron de sorprenderme con su astucia y valor para enfrentarse a las contrariedades que incesantemente les arrojamos. Especialmente usted, agente Jaëgersturm; Me impresionó su desprendido sacrificio para salvarme la vida a pesar de que fui plasmado como un verdadero villano."

– "Únicamente hice lo que creí correcto, _Generaloberst_." – Le respondí haciendo una reverencia. – "Me siento sumamente honrada por sus alabanzas. _Danke schön_."

– "El placer es mío al haber ayudado a instruir a tan valientes mujeres." – Sonrió, emulando el gesto. Hizo un solemne saludo marcial. – " _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ "

– " _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ " – Repetimos las tres al unísono, regresando el ademán.

Afirmando con la cabeza, el mandamás se volteó hacia Smith y el resto de MON, despidiéndose de ellas y retirándose. Al contrario de los altos mandos que me adiestraron en Sparassus, el viejo Katsu Nagumo era una persona amable y me hubiera gustado haber platicado más tiempo con él, pero ahora lo importante era regresar a los cuarteles y empezar a recibir las órdenes de nuestra coordinadora. Sin embargo, aún tenía demasiadas preguntas revoloteándome en la mente y deseaba iluminación sobre estas.

– "Estoy segura que han de tener cientos de cuestiones, novatas." – Mencionó la capitana. A veces creo que ella lee la mente. – "Adelante, háganlas."

– "¿Cuándo es nuestra primera misión, Jerarca?" – La griega tomó la palabra. Sí que es entusiasta.

– "Sargento Nikos, no esperaban combatir terroristas apenas terminaran graduándose de su adiestramiento básico, ¿verdad?"

– "No, Jerarca, pero creía que nuestro intensivo pero breve entrenamiento significaba que tenía una tarea preparada para nosotras."

– "Honestamente, el tour expreso hacia Ciudad Dolor que tomaron fue para aplacar a los orangutanes desesperados del gobierno." – Confesó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos. – "Dado que todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de los atentados, el entusiasmo de esos simios gordos respecto al proyecto del segundo equipo de reacción estaba decayendo. Yo necesitaba completar su formación de la manera más rápida posible y contar con la aprobación de autoridades competentes, en este caso siendo el ejército, para evitar que nuestro sueño se perdiera entre la carpeta de pendientes. Me dieron una semana para ello, así que moví cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar una solución. Gracias a Azathoth que Katsu comparte mi opinión de que las extraespecie son una excelente elección para la protección civil y me auxilió en divisar estos ensayos en tiempo récord."

– "Entonces, todo lo malo que dijo del general, era mentira, ¿cierto?" – Injirió la castaña. – "¿No nos mandarán a la horca por atentar contra la vida de un gerifalte del la JGSDF, incluso si fue actuado?"

– "Descuida, Cetania. Ya escucharon a Nagumo, está más que habituado a mis fortuitos métodos de enseñanza. Y en su defensa, todos los escenarios en los que combatieron fueron idea mía. ¿Les gustaron?"

– "Perdone, _Hauptmann_ , pero no entiendo porque dice que deseaba vernos triunfar cuando sus absurdas reglas e intrincados obstáculos eran más que excesivos." – Fue mi turno. – "Salimos vivas de milagro."

– "Aria, ¿realmente creíste que era físicamente posible salir ilesas de todo aquello?" – Kuroko alzó su ceja. – "Se enfrentaron a tropas entrenadas y a las veteranas de MON, ni siquiera el más avispado de las fuerzas especiales podría concluir tal odisea sin errores. Yo sabía que esa restricción de los tres disparos era irrealizable, pero de alguna razón ustedes se mantuvieron impolutas hasta el final. Y aunque hubieran acabado tapizadas de colores, sé que eso no hubiera sido suficiente para detenerlas."

– "¿Entonces para qué agregar una norma que suponía que fallaríamos?"

– "Motivación, una razón para esforzarse más de la cuenta. Era eso o usar balas reales. Y estas últimas resultaron ser demasiado caras."

Sí, definitivamente todas esas fueron maquinaciones de Smith. Al menos la tuvimos relativamente fácil. Digo, si usó artillería contra sus propias compañeras de toda la vida, lo nuestro fue un paseo en el parque. Pero hubiera preferido un método menos agresivo para inspirarnos; No lo sé, un emotivo discurso, promesas de poder y riqueza, un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Brasil, permitirnos golpearla en la cara, un _strip-tease_ grupal de MON… Cualquier cosa que no sea presión psicológica y aflicción física.

– "Un momento, _Chief_. ¿En nuestra última prueba, nos enfrentamos a la verdadera Manako o fue otra de las ilusiones de Doppel?" – La arpía interrogó.

La aludida simplemente comenzó a cambiar de forma, transformándose en la tímida francotiradora, luego en Tionishia, Zoe, la propia agente de gobierno y… Un momento, ¿Ese es el mismo sujeto con lentes que nos traicionó en la Torre Roja? ¿Acaso ese desgraciado todo este tiempo fue…?

– "Quizás sí, quizás no. Yo soy todos y soy nadie." – Alegó la Abismal. Entonces con su cabello prensil, nos tomó del chaleco a mí y a la mediterránea, atrayéndonos hacia ella, con una amplia sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. – "Recuerden, novatas: No hay aliados en territorio enemigo; No vuelvan a confiar ciegamente en el adversario, ¿entendido?"

– "Sí, Señora." – Replicamos ambas.

– "Bien." – Nos dejó libres y miró a la pelinegra de oscuras gafas. – "Tengo hambre, ¿no es hora de comer?"

– "Correcto, Doppel." – Smith miró su reloj de pulsera. – "Si ya acabamos con nuestro talk-show y sus aparatos digestivos no se han convertido en puré, les sugiero que nos acompañen a la cafetería, niñas. De prisa, diamantes."

– "¡Sí, Señora!" – Hicimos otro saludo al mismo tiempo.

– "¿Disculpen? ¿Y a ustedes quien las invitó?"

– "P-pero…" – Balbuceé. – "Usted dijo que…"

– "Diamantes, Jaëgersturm, diamantes." – Aclaró la coordinadora. – "Tú no eres todavía ni carbón aguado y ya te quieres mandar sola."

– "¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces, Jerarca?" – Preguntó Dyne.

– "Darse un buen baño, hieden peor que un orco en un sauna." – Aseguró la agente. – "Especialmente tú, sargento Nikos; Pon el ejemplo y lleva a tu equipo a las duchas."

– "Pero…"

– "¡Ahora!"

Bueno, de vuelta al tajo. Sabía que la adicta a la cafeína sería una jefa estricta, pero pensé que nos trataría mejor luego de ayudarle a hacer realidad su proyecto. Demonios, y a mí que me rugen las tripas. Al menos las palabras de aliento y los aplausos fueron genuinos. Ignorando el gruñido de mi estómago haciendo eco en mi abdomen arácnido, las tres recientes formadas agentes de MOE nos dirigimos hasta la sala de aseo. Por supuesto, al no contar con guía alguno para orientarnos por una base en donde nunca habíamos estado antes, tuvimos que preguntar a uno de los soldados que aún se recuperaban de nuestro feroz ataque. Afortunadamente, el que lo dejáramos medio ciego con nuestras granadas de luz y su cuello ostentara un enorme moretón por nuestros proyectiles no parecieron afectar su amigabilidad hacia nosotras y nos indicó el camino correcto. Noté que sus ojos brillaban ligeramente al ver a mi compañera empusa, pero prefirió guardarse su admiración en secreto. Bien por él, no necesitaba un espolón en la cara luego de sufrir por nuestra culpa.

– "¡Hola, novatas!" – Saludó de repente una voz con acento occidental detrás de nosotros. – "¿Perdidas en el campo de batalla? ¿Por qué tan solitas?"

– "Ah, hola, Sandy." – Dije al notar que era la doctora Redguard. Vestía un formal atuendo negro similar al de la coordinadora debajo de su bata médica. – "Bueno, Smith se largó a comer sin nosotras. Íbamos en dirección a las duchas."

– "Esa Kuroko, siempre tan amigable. Al menos no lo hizo después de una asignación real." – Rió la afroamericana. – "Síganme, chicas, un trío de vulnerables jovencitas no deberían andar por su cuenta en una base militar llena de hombres fuertes y musculosos… Sin invitarme."

– "Ahora somos oficialmente agentes, doctora." – Mencionó la rapaz con tono bromista, caminando tras ella. – "Solicito nos trate con mayor respeto."

– "¿Quién es la miembro de mayor rango, novatas?" – Preguntó la zombi. – "¿No eres tú, Nikos?"

– "Correcto." – Respondió la susodicha. – "Soy una OR-5; Una sargento."

– "Bueno, pues me alegra informarles que gracias a ustedes me ascendieron. Dos espigas abajo y flor de cerezo arriba." – Declaró sonriendo la muerta viviente y nos enseñó la insignia en el cuello de su oscuro saco. – "OR-6, sargento primero."

– "Un momento, Saadia…" – Injirió la castaña. – "¿Eso quiere decir que eres nuestra superior?"

– "Así es, señorita a-gen-te." – Contestó la egresada del MIT con mueca jactanciosa. – "Médico de combate, según el decreto oficial. No las acompañaré en la misiones, sólo es pura formalidad. Esas cosas me matan de aburrimiento."

– "Siempre me he preguntado." – Interrogué. – "¿Por qué usamos rangos militares si se supone que somos parte de la policía?"

– "De hecho, MON inició como una coalición entre el departamento de justicia y el ejército. Seríamos la división extraespecie del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de la JGSDF." – Explicó la nativa de Chicago. – "Dado que el gobierno aún no estaba seguro de que los liminales pertenecieran a las fuerzas armadas, se acordó que servirían como parte de la seguridad pública y estarían sujetas a las leyes civiles. Por supuesto, logramos obtener uno que otro beneficio extra que la gendarmería común no posee, como el uso de armas de alto calibre, pero continuamos siendo responsabilidad de la Agencia Nacional de Policía. Aún nos quedaron algunos vestigios de tal proyecto, entre ellos los rangos marciales."

– " _Amazing._ " – Silbó la falconiforme y volteó a verme. – "Lástima, nos perdimos el conducir tanques, flaca."

– "Ah, _scheisse_ , la vida es injusta." – Torcí la boca. – "Al menos me dejan usar a Mugi como herramienta de servicio."

– "Tranquilas, ' _Exterminadoras_ '; Les aseguro que este trabajo les dará más batallas que la Tercera Guerra Mundial." – Rió Saadia. – "Por cierto, ¿quieren que las acompañe en las regaderas? Para protegerlas de mirones ocultos y demás."

– "Ugh, claro que no." – Repliqué. – "Si sabes tanto de los inicios de MON entonces eres más vieja de lo que aparentas. No deseo ver tu decrépito cuerpo al desnudo, abuelita."

– "Como tu superior, debería someterte a acción disciplinaria por tu insolencia, novata. Pero la magnánima de Redguard te perdonará si le permites tallarte la espalda."

– "Prefiero un juicio en Núremberg."

– "O ser encerrada en un Gulag." – Acotó la halcón.

– "O en un campo de concentración." – Se unió la griega.

– "Yo también las quiero, sinvergüenzas." – Masculló sardónicamente la doctora. – "Pero ya me las pagarán cuando les haga inyecciones sorpresa."

Ignorando las amenazas de Sandy, salimos del industrial edificio para encontrarnos con Kuroko y las demás esperando por nosotras. Luego de un par de segundos de comprender que la capitana sólo nos había jugado una broma, esta nos invitó a abordar el helicóptero de regreso a la base principal para saciarnos el apetito. Smith sí que es una excelente actriz, desde fingir que no le importamos (Y aún no sé si eso es actuado) hasta estructurar elaborados intentos de homicidio de alto rango falsos, ella nos tomó el pelo por completo. Durante el vuelo, admiré de nuevo al imponente Monte Fuji, con su formidable tono blanquiazul elevándose a más de 3,700 metros sobre el nivel del mar y las nubes. Sonreí, finalmente conquistamos la congelada cima de esa montaña tan arriscada y nos volvimos tan grandes como esta. Nuevamente, los tonos níveos y añiles del volcán me recordaron a mi amada dullahan, quien debe estar más que entusiasmada por mi retorno. Yo también ansío verla, sentirla, besarla, amarla. Pronto, _Spatzi_ , muy pronto.

– "Volveré…"

– "¿Con quién carajos hablas, Jaëgersturm?"

– "¡Demonios, Dyne, no me arruines la inspiración!"

El UH-60JA Blackhawk aterrizó en la pista de los cuarteles, donde finalmente y ya sin la histeria que me mantuvo en trance al llegar, pude admirar el complejo donde nos encontrábamos. ¡Glorioso! No puedo encontrar otra palabra para describirlo, es decir, ¡Es la zona de entrenamiento principal de la JGSDF! ¡Hay desde tanques hasta helicópteros, todos funcionales! ¡Puedo oír los cañones de los blindados y los obuses desde aquí! Si bien no podría quedarme a turistear por la base y tomarme una foto encima de un tanque Type-74, al menos pude deleitarme con la vistas que la sede del ejército nipón ofrecía, como las piezas de artillería FH-70 dándole la bienvenida a los visitantes con banderines japoneses en la punta del cañón con el Monte Fuji en el fondo, o las tropas desfilando a lado de una fila de lanzacohetes M270 en camino a sus hangares. Oh, Arachne mía, gracias por traerme a este paraíso. Tengo que regresar uno de estos días, traerme una cámara con memoria suficiente para un billón de fotos, sustento alimenticio para una semana y también a Lala, para que tome mi alma por si termino muerta de tanta emoción. Dejando a un lado mi (admito que algo insana) obsesión por los artilugios bélicos, los escuadrones MON y MOE (O Neutralizadoras y Exterminadoras, como Smith les apoda respectivamente) nos encontramos degustando los platillos en la cafetería. La comida no era tan buena como en nuestros cuarteles, pero tampoco es que me quejara por calmar a mis ácidos gástricos.

– "Te lo repito, Manako, tienes un buen gancho." – Mencioné a la cíclope mientras deglutíamos. – "Y sé que fuiste tú porque los golpes, aunque fuertes, van de acuerdo a tu peso y estatura."

– "Uhm… Gracias, Aria-san." – Respondió la francotiradora. – "Lamento si me propasé un poco con ustedes, no quería lastimarlas demasiado."

– "Nah, está bien, Manacchi." – Contestó Cetania, comiendo algo de carne de pollo. – "Estas quitinosas necesitaban unos buenos puñetazos en la cara; No era justo que yo fuera la única con una herida dolorosa. Por cierto, excelente puntería de tu parte, Tionishia."

– "Afortunadamente sólo fue un pequeño roce." – Dijo la ogresa, tomando su bebida. – "Perdón por eso, Cetania, únicamente seguía órdenes."

– "¡Oh, vamos, chicas! ¿Qué acaso fui yo la única que se divirtió disparando a los tomates?" – Se quejó Zombina, un pedazo de carne colgaba de su colmillo. – "Me hacen sentir como la mala del cuento. Doppel, tú estás conmigo, ¿verdad?"

– "Que mala eres, Bina." – La cambiaformas fingió ofenderse, mordiéndose el meñique. – "Mientras tú agredías cruelmente a las indefensas reclutas, yo tuve que soportar el ser atacada por ellas sin medio alguno para defenderme. Ay de mí."

– "¡Bah, como quieran! Yo sí admito que me entretuve." – La pelirroja se limpió la boca y la torció. – "El tiroteo en la sala de juegos fue genial, ¿no es así, Jaëgersturm? Con todo haciéndose añicos, las bolas de billar en el aire, ¡las botellas explotando!"

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Afirmé. – "¡Armsel Strikers dobles! ¡Veinticuatro cartuchos! ¡Casi no la contamos!"

– "¡Exacto! ¡Y como resonaban esas bebés!" – Exclamó la heterocromática. – "¿Recuerdas como te hiciste bolita apenas me viste encañonarlas?"

– "¡Cómo no! ¡Te creías toda una sheriff del viejo oeste! ¡Por poco y el abdomen pasaría de ocre a café del susto!"

– "¡Y luego tomaste valor para encararme y derrotarme! Claro, la mantis te ayudó volándome la mano y eso, ¡pero verte correr por el techo fue genial!"

– "Ay, demonios, ya dense un beso, ¿quieren?" – Injirió la doctora Redguard. – "Joder, la hoplofilia es signo de psicopatías y tendencias violentas, ¿saben?"

– "Besa mi frío trasero, Sandía." – La teniente mostró la lengua. – "Y sé que eso te gustaría, degenerada."

– "Yo no soy la que invita a arañas sáficas a su cuarto por la noche."

– "¿Qué, estás celosa, tetas putrefactas?"

– "¿De ti? Ni en tus sueños, nalgas secas."

– "Al menos las mías son originales, tú se las robaste a algún indigente."

– "Ven aquí y comprueba si estas gloriosas posaderas de chocolate no son auténticas."

– "No gracias, estoy comiendo."

Haciendo caso omiso a la reyerta de las occisas beligerantes, la helénica se dirigió a nuestra capitana.

– "¿Qué haremos después de esto, Jerarca?" – Preguntó la empusa, ella comía algo de sopa de fideos. – "Mencionó una conferencia con las autoridades."

– "Correcto, Nikos, tendremos una reunión en la tarde y las presentaremos ante los mandamases del departamento de justicia y el gobierno." – Confirmó la coordinadora, consumiendo calmadamente su plato de ramen. – "El superintendente del departamento regional de policía de la región Kanto, nuestro jefe, Takeichi Kuribayashi, también estará ahí. Les sugiero vestirse con su atuendo formal y arreglarse lo mejor posible; El hombre será amable, pero estricto, y quiero que le den una excelente impresión."

– "Entendido, Jerarca." – Asintió la mediterránea. – "¿La prensa también hará acto de presencia?"

– "Sí, pero nada de cámaras de televisión ni reporteros del medio, son demasiado problemáticos. A lo mucho serán noticia de los diarios y la Internet."

– " _Hauptmann_ , ¿puedo pedirle un enorme favor?" – Cuestioné yo, finalizando mis alimentos. – "¿Sería posible autorizarme el uso de mi uniforme de las _SturmSchütze_ en lugar de la vestimenta acordada?"

– "¿Ese traje que te hace lucir aún más como una Nazi?" – Interrogó la agente, pausando su deglutir.

– "Uhm, sí. Es una ocasión muy especial y la tradición nacional dicta vestir con nuestros mejores atavíos." –Expliqué. – "Y no hay nada de mayor clase para una Sparassediana que arroparse con el mismo atuendo de la guardia de élite de nuestra canciller. Prometo que será sólo por esta vez, por favor."

– "Entiendo. Normalmente me rehusaría, pero en vista de su impecable éxito, supongo puedo concederte tal capricho." – Resumió su tarea. – "Tienes suerte que el estigma del Tercer Reich no sea tan prominente en Japón como en occidente. Sólo asegúrate de no empezar a gritar ' _Heil Hitler_ ' o algo así en frente de todos, ¿vale? El asistente del comisionado viene de una familia judía y no quiero un altercado por ello."

– "Descuide, _Hauptmann_ , soy alemana, no nacionalsocialista." – Hice una reverencia. – "Le agradezco infinitamente por su amabilidad. _Danke schön_."

– " _Bitte sehr._ "

– " _Chief,_ ¿ya estamos en servicio activo?" – Interrogó la rapaz, terminando su porción y limpiando su boca con la servilleta. – "¿Y cuáles son nuestros deberes y restricciones? Es decir, ¿podemos cargar con nuestras armas, atrapar criminales en la calle aún sin el uniforme o cosas así?"

– "Bueno, Cetania, en primera, MOE ya es un hecho, pero aún no están en funcionamiento completo, al menos no hasta después de nuestra conferencia para volverlas oficiales del todo. Por eso es tan importante." – Aclaró Smith. – "Y en segunda, el Departamento de Seguridad de la ANP nos permite la posesión de un arma para defensa personal en todo momento, siempre y cuando carguen con su placa y permiso correspondientes. También están en capacidad de detener sospechosos en el acto, pero sólo como apoyo a las autoridades de policía correspondientes. Esto no es una película de Clint Eastwood, no quiero que anden por ahí creyéndose Harry el Sucio o las heroínas de la semana. Traten de hacer lo correcto pero sin quitarle el trabajo a los humildes oficiales, ¿de acuerdo?"

– " _Yes, ma'am._ " – Consintió la castaña. – "Y… ¿Cuánto nos van a pagar?"

Kuroko volvió a detenerse. Rayos, pajarraca, ¿tenía que salirte lo avara en este momento?

– "Haciendo las preguntas importantes." – Se rió Doppel. – "Me gusta su honestidad."

– "Eso aún queda por decidirse, Cetania." – Acotó la coordinadora, retomando sus palillos. – "No te preocupes, tendrás tu salario a final de mes. Las fiestas decembrinas están cada vez más cerca, así que en poco tiempo también recibirán un bono. Todas lo tendremos, gracias a Nyarlathotep. Y enhorabuena, necesitaba una cafetera nueva."

– "Jerarca, ¿puedo saber la razón para no ocultar nuestras identidades, siendo nosotras blancos potenciales para represalias de los criminales?" – Indagó la nativa de Mitilene. – "No es que tenga miedo, pero me parece que mantenernos en el anonimato sería una idea más viable en estos tiempos tan violentos."

– "Porque más que una unidad de respuesta, sargento, somos un símbolo, una idea." – Respondió la aludida. – "Estamos aquí para demostrar que las extraespecies estamos plenamente en favor del orden y paz públicas, y que tenemos las agallas para enfrentarnos a quienes deseen perturbar tan preciada tranquilidad. Al mostrar nuestras caras, les hacemos saber a los malhechores que poseemos más valor que ellos al exponernos en público y que carecemos de temor ante sus amenazas. Mientras tanto, la población nota que nosotras somos mujeres como cualquiera, tratando de hacer nuestra parte por mejorar al mundo. Les ofrecemos rostros con los cuales identificarse y que los hagan sentir que son resguardados por individuos amigables y con una identidad real, no desconocidos tras una máscara. Y lo mejor, comprobamos que sin importar nuestro origen, todos somos personas dispuestas a ayudar, despejando los infaustos prejuicios que alguna vez los liminales tuvieron que padecer y aún siguen sufriendo. MON, MOE, incluso el Programa de Intercambio; Todo esto no es sólo firmar papeles, atender altercados o acabar con delincuentes, sino crear auténticos lazos de unión entre las especies para asegurar un mejor mañana, uno donde no necesitemos de violencia en primer lugar para solucionar los problemas. Y espero estar viva para ver ese sueño hecho realidad."

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Declaramos al unísono en voz baja ante tan espléndido monólogo.

Entendía perfectamente a la capitana, y estaba más que de acuerdo con tal pensamiento. Quizás sonara a idealismo utópico, pero eso precisamente lo que yo admiraba. Y, si nuestro más reciente triunfo es prueba suficiente, sus deseos son posibles. Sin decir nada más, concluimos la merienda y con eso, nos retiraríamos de vuelta a Tokio. Nos despedimos de nueva cuenta del amistoso Katsu Nagumo y otros enlistados antes de abordar el Blackhawk. Me permití inflarme un poco con la vanagloria de ser llamada, según palabras del veterano gerifalte, una mujer con más pantalones que muchos de los generales actuales. Hoy he recibido muchos cumplidos, pero uno más no hace daño.

Subiéndonos al pájaro metálico, mi querida pajarita se sentó a mi lado, tomándome del brazo y sonriendo al tiempo que admirábamos el horizonte esclarecerse. Lejos se hallaban los nubarrones de la tormenta y los dominios de Urano resplandecían con su azulado tapiz celestial, con unas cuantas blancas nubes peregrinando la atmósfera a lenta velocidad. Después de una agitada mañana entre lodo, balas, humo y golpes, finalmente podíamos disfrutar de lo que todo combatiente ansía una vez acabada la campaña, lo mismo que el añil cielo despejado sobre nosotras representaba.

Paz.

– " _¿Blondie?_ "

– "¿Qué pasa, _Süsse_?"

– "¿Alguna vez imaginaste que estaríamos aquí?"

– "Sinceramente, mi interior era como el campo de batalla donde dos fieros lobos se disputaban la posesión de mi espíritu. Uno creía en nuestro éxito y el otro no era tan optimista." – Relaté. – "Pero gracias a ti, a Lala y a todos aquellos que me apoyaron, alimenté al que tuvo fe en la victoria y pudo vencer a su contraparte."

– "Linda alegoría. ¿Y ese lobo también piensa que podemos llegar aún más lejos?"

– "El cielo es el límite."

– "Pero estamos en un helicóptero, y yo puedo volar."

– "Bueno, la exósfera se eleva hasta los 10,000 kilómetros de altura, así que a menos que este transporte y tú sean capaces de soportar la presión del espacio exterior, creo que mi metáfora tiene mucha validez."

– "Je, eres tan nerd, flaca. Por eso me encantas." – Rió la americana reposando en mi hombro. – "Gracias por estar a mi lado, Aria."

– "Igualmente, Cetania. No lo hubiera logrado sin tu presencia."

– "¿Siempre estaremos juntas?"

– "Por toda la eternidad."

Acaricié la cabeza de mi falconiforme chica, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con una mueca de satisfacción. Pasado un tiempo, noté que ella cabeceaba, sacudiendo su sesera para no dormirse. La comprendía, yo también estaba ávida de reencontrarme con la cama y ofrecerle una visita extendida al reino de Morfeo; Entre el ajetreo de los ensayos por una semana entera, el cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo y en verdad que merecíamos el descanso. Si pudiera, lo primero que yo haría después de ducharme sería regresar a la casa y acostarme en mi suave cama junto a mi lozana dullahan, donde podría soñar tranquilamente hasta el siguiente amanecer mientras mis manos rodean ese aterciopelado cuerpo irlandés y mis pulmones se arroban con su dulce esencia femenina. Pero si bien aún no puedo disfrutar de mi pachoncita segadora, cuento con la cálida arpía para alegrarme el corazón. Dándole un beso en su cabeza, le permití sosegar la fatiga con una siesta ligera.

El brazo se me entumió y me dio calambre, pero valió la pena por ver su carita durmiente.

Ya en los cielos de la urbe tokiota, divisamos las conocidas oficinas de la agencia y el piloto nos avisó que iniciaría el descenso. Sosteniendo a la halconcita, me afiancé a las agarraderas del vehículo para no tambalearme y lentamente el Blackhawk bajó hasta la plataforma, la cual brillaba con rojas luces de aterrizaje. Posándose casi perfectamente sobre la enorme H amarilla, el helicóptero paulatinamente cesó la rotación de sus aspas y el motor se detuvo. Feliz de estar en tierra, desperté a la rapaz, que de alguna manera logró conciliar reposo a pesar de las constantes oscilaciones. Estirando mi cuerpo, sentí un dedo índice pinchar mi costado izquierdo.

– "¿Aria?" – Dijo Zombina con un arma en sus manos. – "Creo que esta dama de hierro te pertenece."

– "¡Mugi!" – Exclamé abrazando jubilosamente a mi amada _Maschinengewehr 3_. – " _¡Danke schön, Leutnant!_ "

– "Je, es un placer, amiga." – La pelirroja sonrió. – "¿Qué te parece si la probamos en la sala de práctica? Te has ganado el derecho a darle su bautizo a tu bebé."

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Repliqué entusiasmada, entonces miré a la capitana. – "¿Podemos hacerlo, _Hauptmann_? ¿ _Bitte_?"

– "Adelante, aún tenemos tiempo antes de la reunión y primero debo organizar unos papeles." – Contestó la pelinegra, ajustando sus gafas y removiéndose el polvo que el helicóptero levantó. – "La reunión será en cuatro horas, para ese entonces las pasaremos a recoger a los cuarteles y las quiero totalmente preparadas. Recuerden, vístanse bien y actúen de la mejor manera posible. Bina, tú te quedas con ellas; Vanessa, asegúrate de quitarles el color a berenjena y dejarlas más presentables que actrices de cine. ¿ _Capisce_?"

– " _¡Roger, ma'am!_ " – Ambas zombis saludaron marcialmente.

– "Yo necesito ir al tocador." – Informó la emplumada, bostezando. – "Y un osito de peluche."

– "Me quedaré con el equipo." – Mencionó la mantis. – "Prometo que estaremos listas para la conferencia, Jerarca."

– "Cuento con ello, Nikos. Diamantes, síganme." – Ordenó la coordinadora, el resto de MON obedeció.

Nosotras bajamos las escaleras y bifurcamos los caminos, con Kuroko yendo a su oficina, la rapaz y la empusa en busca del baño mientras Saadia se excusó para conseguir su equipo en la sala médica. Zoe y yo nos encaminamos a la zona de tiro. Al llegar, la heterocromática insertó la llave en la cerradura y desbloqueó las puertas. Encendí la luz y fuimos recibidas por los blancos de práctica y el resto de nuestras compañeras metálicas, yaciendo inertes. Durante todo ese tiempo, yo no paraba de vibrar por la emoción de utilizar mi arma, cosa que la occisa notó, pero no dijo palabra alguna al respecto y sólo sonrió ante mi fervoroso estado. Bina abrió uno de los compartimientos alrededor y se hizo con una inusualmente larga tira de balas para ametralladora para después abrir otro contenedor y revelar una muy grata sorpresa.

– "Como lo prometí, Jaëgersturm." – La pelirroja enseñó su tesoro. – "Me la traje de casa para celebrar tu ascenso. ¿No es linda?"

– "Es hermosa…"

Proveniente de la Unión Soviética y veterana de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la teniente exhibió una ametralladora ligera Degtiariov, conocida comúnmente como DP. Creada en 1928 por su homónimo creador, esta belleza auxilió al Ejército Rojo durante sus contiendas contra la Wehrmacht y los finlandeses. A pesar de que su diseño era poco práctico para los estériles escenarios donde prestó servicio y era propensa a fallar bajo el lodo o demás suciedad, la DP era una venerable combatiente de temer. Cómo logró la muerta viviente hacerse con una versión original alimentada por el disco de cuarenta y siete cartuchos y no una copia modernizada, no tengo idea, pero no voy a cuestionar sus métodos para seguirme impresionando constantemente.

– "Es un lío conseguir munición para esta cosa, pero verla en acción le perdona todo los inconvenientes." – Expresó ella, colocándose los lentes protectores. – "Decomisada en una redada de traficantes elfos oscuros checos. Las usaban para abastecer a partisanos en naciones pequeñas del archipiélago malayo. Cobraban menos que los vendedores chinos y tenían una tremenda colección de armamento ruso auténtico. De ahí me hice con la Kalashnikov en mi cuarto y una Dragunov que guardo en casa."

– "¿Alguna Mosin-Nagant? ¿PPSh-41? ¿Un rifle PTRD?"

– "Negativo, esta era la única de la época de la Guerra Patriótica. Y está en excelente condición."

– "Como te envidio, Zoe." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte."

– "Aria, combatir a toda esa escoria no es algo que yo llamaría suerte." – Me miró con seriedad. – "Por cada cargamento que detenemos, hay otros más que llegaron a su destino y ahora son usados para causar terror al inocente."

– "T-tienes razón." – Bajé la vista. – "Lo siento, Zoe, no medí mis palabras."

– "Está bien, araña. Para eso estamos aquí, para asegurarnos que esos miserables dejen de infectar al mundo. Y contigo a nuestro lado, creo que es posible." – Puso su mano en mi hombro. – "Y quién sabe, tal vez un día les demos un golpe certero a algún grupo de idiotas coleccionistas y te lleves una MG-42 genuina de trofeo. O dos."

– "Cierto, sería genial." – Sonreí ligeramente. – "Quizás tres."

– "Hey, ¿quieren que nos esposen? Se supone que debes atrapar a los traficantes, no unírteles."

Ambas reímos. Con el humor restaurado, me coloqué la máscara de seguridad y mi amiga me proveyó con la cinta alimentadora. Si bien el peso era mayor al ser un calibre superior al de la Ameli, fue la extraña punta hecha de metal puro lo que me llamó la atención. Inspeccionando más de cerca, mis seis ojos se abrieron al descubrir el porqué de mis sospechas.

– "Zoe…" – Hablé a la chica con heterocromía. – "¿Acaso esta es munición real?"

– "Estamos celebrando, rubia." – Declaró ella. – "7.62 x 51 milímetros. Balas de núcleo de plomo encamisadas en ojivas de cuproníquel."

– " _Full metal jacket..._ " – Musité. – "La capacidad penetrante del proyectil, combinado con los 1,300 disparos por minutos de Mugi…"

– "Hasta Schwarzenegger saldría corriendo."

– "¿Seguimos siendo las buenas de la historia, verdad?"

– "Creo que sí."

– " _Wunderbar._ " – Contesté, estupefacta.

– "Si eso te parece fantástico…" – Me entregó su arma. – "¿Por qué no intentas con las dos al mismo tiempo?"

– "¿Eh? ¿D-de verdad?"

– "Oí que te gustan los tríos." – Guiñó con sonrisa burlona. – "Anda, mereces disfrutar del nirvana."

– "Teniente, ¿acaso intenta seducirme?" – Incliné mi cabeza. – "Porque está funcionando, y mucho."

– "Gracias por la oferta, cazadora, pero esa pelea entre tus novias me dejó en claro que no debo meterme con la propiedad de una dullahan. Incluso muerta puedo sufrir." – Rió. – "Vamos, que a mis dedos les dará rigor mortis si no jalo algún gatillo."

– "Uhm, ¿y cuál usarás tú?"

– "Que bueno que lo preguntas, porque tenía ganas de probar a esta pequeñita."

Mi superior abrió un tercer contenedor y de su interior reveló a la contraparte estadunidense de las armas en mis manos; Una Browning M1919A6 calibre .30, la clásica ametralladora de las tropas americanas. Esta variante en particular contaba con culata de rifle para mejor manejo por parte de la infantería, bípode integrado y una bocacha apagallamas al final del ligero cañón. Hasta ser reemplazada por la M60 que tan famosa volviera Sylvester Stallone en sus películas, la Browning prestó fiel servicio a todas las divisiones de las fuerzas armadas del coloso del norte como la herramienta de soporte principal, pero aún se mantiene activa gracias a su gran fiabilidad. Veterana honorable, sin duda.

– "Regalo de los Marines en la base naval de Okayado." – Explicó la pelirroja. – "Uno de los pocos casos donde el grupo delictivo estaba compuesto exclusivamente de féminas. Mujeres orco que estaban echando lumbre de peor manera que una lamia en sus días. Aparentemente detuvimos a sus angelicales y secuestradores retoños en un operativo anterior y ellas tomaron varios reclutas presos en represalia. Para no hacer el cuento largo: Entramos nosotras por diez minutos y las niñas verdes terminaron esposadas. Al menos se reunieron con sus hijos brevemente antes de ser enviadas al reformatorio especial. Me gané a esta lindura y uno que otro admirador."

– "¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer, Zoe?"

– "Seguir sin disparar."

– "Concuerdo con usted, teniente." – Reí. – "Hagamos que arda Troya."

Abriendo la cubierta de Mugi y dejando libre la recámara, inserté con cuidado la cinta dentro del alimentador y una vez fija, cerré la tapa, alcé la mira y jalé de la palanca de carga. Le di unas palmaditas a su oscuro cuerpo de aleación de metal y polímeros. La muerta viviente también colocó sus municiones en su Browning, usando un proceso similar con su pesado artilugio. Excepto la parte de mimarla, la única loca que hace eso soy yo. La DP ya había sido previamente cargada y su disco pesaba lo suficiente para indicar que estaba lleno. Con armas listas, nos colocamos los auriculares especiales y nos acercamos a la zona designada. Encañonando ambas ametralladoras, miré a mi superior, quien asintió silenciosamente; Le regresé el gesto y, exhalando profundamente, coloqué mis dedos en los gatillos y los activé para sentir por primera vez el rugido de mi herramienta germana.

Paradisiaco.

He disparado gran cantidad de aparatos en el pasado, desde rifles hasta subfusiles, pasando por escopetas y otras ametralladoras, pero la sensación que una auténtica Rheinmetall MG3 otorgaba al ser despertada era colosalmente sublime. Mi brazo, aún con mi fuerza natural de arachne, fue impulsado hacia atrás tan pronto el primer proyectil fue expulsado desde ese largo cañón de quinientos sesenta y cinco milímetros, seguido del clásico fogonazo que la bocacha se encargó de ocultar. Los gases de la descarga eran despedidos por los agujeros de escape y mantenían la puntería estable a pesar de la excesiva cadencia de tiro. La cinta, a pesar de contar con medio millar de efectivos, desaparecía raudamente entre las fauces de la hambrienta arma, que ya había devorado al menos la mitad vehementemente. El estentóreo resonar del acero, el temblequeo de los cartuchos siendo expulsados, los blancos siendo abatidos con celeridad. Tanto poder me hizo sentir como mis antepasados combatiendo a los Aliados en las costas de Normandía, intentando repeler la invasión anfibia más impresionante de la historia, descargando sus atronadoras máquinas de muerte sobre los soldados con la desgracia de caer bajo la tormenta de plomo.

Simplemente glorioso.

Mi sonrisa fue instantánea y amplia como la del famoso gato de Cheshire. Mi cumpleaños se celebra precisamente el seis de junio, y como ávida fanática de la Segunda Guerra y Sparassediana germana, la Operación Overlord siempre ha sido especial para mí. Por un momento, me convertí en una artillera de la 352ª División de Infantería repeliendo a las tropas estadounidenses en la playa de Omaha con el fuego del acero alemán; En una _Panzerjäger_ de la 716ª división acribillando sin piedad y esparciendo las tripas de británicos y canadienses en la playa Juno o en una granadera del 1058º Regimiento luchando fieramente contra los paracaidistas americanos en Poupeville. Soy una defensora de la ley y he jurado proteger al inocente, pero por una pequeña cápsula de tiempo en los infinitos eones de la historia, dejé que el fragor de la batalla y la sed de sangre tomaran posesión de mi cuerpo, regresándome a mis raíces como cazadora. Y amé cada centésima de segundo.

Del otro lado, la Degtiariov también cantaba su sinfonía de muerte bajo las llamaradas de sus cuarenta y siete cartuchos, expulsándolos con celeridad por el eyector inferior de su esbelta figura rusa. Zoe igualmente se dejó llevar por el inmenso placer de disparar tan soberbias creaciones bélicas y su Browning escupía balas de calibre .30 con extremo arrebato. Fueron apenas unos muy efímeros segundos en los que nuestras reservas de munición pasaron de abundantes cantidades a exiguos restos, tapizando el suelo con una populosa suma de casquillos vacíos y humeantes, saturando el ambiente con el fuerte olor a pólvora y la cacofonía del traqueteo. Fugaces momentos donde los blancos frente a nosotras fueron desintegrados por la vorágine de cuproníquel que dos dementes armadas con tres monstruosas ametralladoras desataron sobre sus indefensos cuerpos de madera y plástico. Diminutos instantes que hicieron acercase aún más a una araña novata y una zombi veterana, disfrutando al unísono de su intenso tiroteo y reforzando los lazos de amistad que ya compartían. Irónico, solidificábamos nuestra alianza con una herramienta diseñada para destruir.

La pelirroja fue la última en terminar, puesto que su arma no era tan veloz como la soviética y ni que decir de la glotona Mugi. Al caer el casquillo final y emitir ese agudo eco por la sala, los cañones de nuestros artilugios despedían un claro humo blanco que se perdía entre el resto que permeaba el aire. Suspirando sincronizadas, cruzamos las miradas y sonreímos, mostrando nuestros afilados dientes. Zombina me dijo en esa ocasión que limpiábamos las herramientas, que yo le recordaba a ella cuando inició, una entusiasta de las balas con demasiados sueños idealistas en la cabeza. Le agradecí por el halago, eso era precisamente lo que yo deseaba ser; Talentosa y respetada como la gran teniente y líder de MON en combate, una verdadera e incansable protectora de la justicia, siempre lista y dispuesta a darlo todo por quienes amamos. Un cadáver reanimado era la personificación viva de tal pensamiento, vaya contradicción.

– "Teniente, ¿es bueno disfrutar tanto de esto?" – Le pregunté, tornándome seria. – "Hablo del gusto por las armas mientras declaramos salvaguardar la paz, ¿no es una discordancia?"

– "Piensa que es igual que tus manos, Aria. Puedes usarlas para rescatar a alguien de caer por un risco, o puedes emplearlas en quebrarle el cuello." – Ejemplificó la heterocromática. – "La forma en que uses tu talento, para unir o destruir, es lo que nos convierte en héroes o criminales. Y yo prefiero enterrar un proyectil en la mano de un delincuente y evitar que continúe dañando a las personas a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo morir al mundo. Si un poco de violencia previene más sufrimiento, entonces vale la pena usarla."

– "¿El fin justifica los medios?"

– "Siempre y cuando no termines destruyendo tu alma en el proceso."

Tragué saliva antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. Era muy delicada y a pesar de que somos parte del mismo equipo, todavía soy una novata. Si recibía una negativa a ser respondida o cualquier otra forma de evitar el tema, lo entendería perfectamente. Pero, necesitaba hacerla, ahora que soy un miembro de la organización.

– "Zoe, ¿Alguna vez… le han quitado la vida a alguien?"

La expresión de la mujer cambió de inmediato a taciturnidad, tal cuestión pondría a cualquiera con carácter cetrino. Bajando la melancólica mirada, la teniente meditó por unos momentos antes de contestar tan pesada interrogante.

– "Sólo en una ocasión." – Replicó. – "Y fue más que suficiente."

– "Entiendo." – Incliné la cabeza. Sabía que se refería a lo que Smith relató. – "Por favor, disculpe si la incomodé, _Leutnant_. Únicamente fue mi inquisitiva curiosidad."

– "Descuida, son gajes del oficio, Jaëgersturm." – Respondió, ofreciendo una tenue sonrisa. – "Mejor dime, ¿Qué se siente usar munición verdadera? Genial, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, Zoe. Es simplemente otro mundo." – Sonreí también, intentando despejar la incomodidad del ambiente. – "Además, los proyectiles reales son como tener sexo, mientras los de goma son igual a juguetes para autosatisfacerse; Y honestamente, mi primera vez con Mugi debía ser genuina."

Las puertas se abrieron súbitamente.

– "Joder, flaca, me voy por un momento y te encuentro comparando el disparar una ametralladora con hacer el amor." – Dijo Cetania, apareciendo sorpresivamente. – "Bina, ¿segura que esta fetichista militar no te ha propuesto una orgía con todo el armamento?"

– "No, estaba reservando eso para después de su primera misión." – Bromeó la pelirroja. – "¿Dónde está la grillita?"

– "La doc le está dando medicina para el estómago. Esa comida de la base le sentó mal. Le dije que el verde de esos fideos no era condimento." – La arpía bostezó. – "Creo que a mí me hace falta un café o acabaré roncando en la conferencia. ¿Ya nos vamos? Tengo sueñito."

– "¿Por qué no compartes un momento de calidad con tu amada teutona y te le unes en una sesión de entrenamiento?"

– "Bina, estuve una semana entre armas, balas y mucho dolor, ya no quiero saber de entrenamiento por el resto de mi vida." – La rapaz talló su sien. – "Sólo pido pegar las pestañas por un par de horas."

– "Está bien, pajarita, te comprendo." – Me acerqué a ella. – "Y sinceramente, yo igual requiero de un buen descanso. _Leutnant_ , ¿podemos retirarnos?"

– "Sí, creo que ya acabamos aquí. Las veo en el estacionamiento, las llevaré a los cuarteles en un momento." – Estiró su cuerpo. – "Aria, deja tu MG3 conmigo, la necesito para empacarla y trasladarla a las barracas de Asaka."

– "¿Ya están listas las nuevas instalaciones, Zoe?" – Le entregué mi arma.

– "Aún no, quizás mañana o en un par de días." – La colocó en un contenedor. – "En todo caso, será mejor que guarden las pertenencias que trajeron y las dejen listas para la mudanza. Claro, si es que desean moverlas; Sus habitaciones actuales aún les pertenecen después de todo."

– "Jamás pensé que llegaría a tener tres techos disponibles." – Mencionó la castaña. – "Un día nos darán nuestra propia nación independiente."

– "Oye, emplumada, no olvides que aún nos queda nuestra base secreta y los tiburones con rayos láser." – Bromeé.

– "De hecho, sus cuartos son su única vivienda propia a partir de ahora." – Habló la heterocromática, almacenando el resto de los artilugios. – "Pueden optar por residir ahí permanentemente, sería más económico para sus familias anfitrionas."

– "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Zoe?"

– "A que ahora son independientes, Aria." – Expresó una conocida voz detrás de nosotras.

Smith entró con una taza de café en una mano y una carpeta color azul en la otra.

– "Son parte de una dependencia importante del gobierno y por ende, han obtenido el privilegio de ser ciudadanas de la soberana nación del Japón. Como tales, obtienen todos los derechos que gozan los habitantes autóctonos del país, más la pequeña inmunidad al ser todavía liminales." – Explicó ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. – "Eso significa que ya no son consideradas estudiantes de intercambio y que sus hospedadores ya no están obligados a mantenerlas. Reparaciones, reembolsos, apoyos; Todos eso ya no aplica a ustedes, cualquier clase de reposición saldrá directamente de sus bolsillos."

– "Un momento, _Hauptmann_." – Injerí. – "¿Eso significa que deberé abandonar la residencia Kurusu?"

– "¡¿ _The fuckin' hell_?! ¡Yo no pienso dejar a Yuuko!" – Exclamó la falconiforme. – "¡Ella me ha cuidado más que mi madre adoptiva!"

– "¡Tampoco planeo irme de mi hogar!" – Reiteré. – "¡Prefiero que me fusilen antes de renunciar a mis seres queridos! ¡O a mí amada Lala! ¡Esto es tiranía más allá de Stalin!"

– "Calmen sus bulliciosos ovarios, que yo jamás dije tal cosa, novatas." – Aclaró la coordinadora, alzando su ceja. – "Aún son inquilinas de sus respectivas familias y pueden seguir residiendo con ellas, sólo que ahora ustedes deberán hacerse responsables por sus propios gastos. ¿Entendieron, gritonas?"

– "Oh… Bueno, eso tiene más sentido." – Sosegué mis ímpetus. – "Debería aclararlo mejor la próxima vez, jefa."

– "Quizás deberían dejarme terminar de hablar antes de explotar como ardillas hiperactivas." – Retrucó la pelinegra. – "Si ya terminaron con sus ridículas zaragatas, le sugiero largarse de aquí y empezar a prepararse para la jodida presentación, ¿entendieron, reclutas?"

– "¡Si, Señora!" – Contestamos al unísono.

– "Por cierto…" – Tomé la palabra. – "¿Dónde está la instructora?"

La puerta se abrió violentamente de una patada.

– "¡Jijas de su chingada madre, ya se las cargó el payaso! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a olvidarse de mí!? ¡Primero me dejan caer como cochino en matadero desde el aire y me abandonan en el hospital de la base! ¡Después esos hijos de puta me niegan transportarme en helicóptero y luego ni un puto taxi consigo por falta de fondos! – Zahirió la siempre amable y pacífica Titania, vistiendo su atuendo civil. – "¡Tuve que hacerme chiquita y colarme en la carriola de un mocoso cuya familia venía en dirección a Tokio! ¡¿Saben lo que es compartir un maldito asiento en un jodido carrito compacto bajo este calor junto a un bebé chillón?! ¡¿Y todavía que ese escuincle del demonio crea que eres un maldito peluche y te babee toda la jeta?! ¡Y ni siquiera quiero empezar a hablar sobre ese nauseabundo olor!"

Bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta. Quizás demasiados detalles para mi gusto, pero al menos se encuentra a salvo. Huele a mil diablos y luce peor, pero ya se halla fuera de peligro.

– "¡Me las van a pagar! ¡Agárrense las nalgas, que nos regresamos para un entrenamiento más intenso! ¡Y voy a usar balas reales esta vez!"

Pero nosotras no. No sé de donde, y para este punto ya ni me molesto en cuestionarlo, pero la iracunda gnómida se hizo con una ametralladora FN Mark 48 y una cinta alimentadora más larga que ella misma, las cuales pretendió utilizar como cordial invitación a tomar el transporte más cercano y obedecer a sus mandatos. Por suerte, cuando estábamos a punto de huir hacia la estación de policía más cercana para denunciar a esa demente (y luego recordar que nosotras ya trabajábamos ahí), Kuroko usó sus poderes anti-enanas y logró apaciguar los briosos refunfuños de Jättelund informándole que su excelente desempeño como instructora le ganó un ascenso y con ello, un aumento de suelo. Con haber escalado la pirámide jerárquica y la promesa de pingües beneficios monetarios, cualquier persona normal abandonaría toda clase de arrebato vengativo.

– "¡Me vale madres! ¡Ya les dije que se las cargó el chorizo! ¡Tengo al chamuco metido y no me lo sacarán ni a putazos!"

Por supuesto, Titania no es normal… O una persona. Ignoro el noventa por ciento de sus abstrusas palabras, siendo la mayoría coloquialismos que únicamente ella es capaz de descifrar, pero no pretendía quedarme ahí para averiguar el significado de sus improperios hispanos. ¿Son todos los mexicanos así de horrísonos o sólo nos tocó la más escandalosa? Y con lo buenos que están sus tacos campechanos y los acorazados. Afortunadamente, la capitana nuevamente recurrió al labioso poder de la palabra y susurró algo en el oído de la latina que le detuvo al instante y le devolvió la (maléfica) sonrisa a su rostro. Asintiendo al tiempo que tallaba sus manos y reía como villana de caricatura, la gnómida desistió en su intento por desquitar su furia y acordó mantener la calma. Dyne hizo acto de presencia y con eso nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, donde la zombi con heterocromía nos trasladó junto a Saadia de copiloto hasta los apartamentos de MON.

Bajando de la furgoneta, saludamos la abuelita Yamato al entrar, ofreciéndole un fuerte abrazo a ella y sus nietas. Nos felicitaron a las tres por nuestro triunfo y nos ofrecieron un apetitoso regalo en forma de abundantes cantidades de sándwiches helados sabor a chocolate y vainilla. Cetania y yo reímos al recordar lo que esos mantecados significaron esa agitada noche de luna llena y aceptamos el ofrecimiento, excepto por la griega, quien no deseaba saber nada de comida por ese momento y se fue directamente a sus aposentos. Degustando un par de golosinas congeladas, solicitando que nos guardaran el resto en la heladera y viendo que contábamos con tiempo de sobra, nos dirigimos a nuestras recámaras para recobrar algo de las energías que ni la comida o los postres a base de leche nos habían logrado restaurar. La americana se encontraba tan exhausta que tuve que sostenerla entre mis brazos por las escaleras.

– "Cetania…" – Hablé a la somnolienta halcón. – "Cetania, ¿quieres dormir en mi cuarto?"

– "¿Me quieres llevar a la cama para celebrar, flaca?" – Preguntó ella, abriendo perezosamente un ojo. – "¿O pretendes aprovecharte de mi vulnerable estado? ¿Por qué la tentadora oferta?"

– "Dime, ¿tienes despertador?"

– " _Nope._ "

– "¿Lo ves? Yo sí, de esa manera podremos descansar y levantarnos a tiempo."

– "¿No puedes simplemente avisarme a mi habitación cuando te despiertes?"

– "Extraño dormir junto a alguien, ¿vale? Ahora, ¿vas a aceptar sí o no?"

– "Está bien, accedo, flaca." – Badalló de nuevo. – "Pero cuéntame una historia antes de dormir."

– "Había una vez una arachne alemana muy sexy que conoció a una tonta pero sensual arpía, entonces una hermosa dullahan apareció…"

– "No me gustan los de terror."

– "Y decapitó a la pajarraca. Fin."

Ella rió y abrí la puerta de mi recámara. Apenas la castaña divisó la cama, aún agujereada pero luciendo muy cómoda, la falconiforme se deshizo de su chaleco, sus accesorios e incluso su traje, quedando únicamente en su atractiva ropa interior roja. Entonces caminó como si una fuerza electromagnética la atrajera al lecho y de un pequeño salto cayó boca abajo en el lado izquierdo del colchón, rindiéndose al sueño instantáneamente. Si coordinar ocho piernas ya es cansado, el volar debe serlo mucho más. Viendo a la chica respirar tranquilamente, me deshice de mis atavíos de batalla hasta terminar en mis oscuras bragas. Mi uniforme azul necesitaría una seria lavada para remover toda la pintura y el lodo que la permeaba, pobre de la gemela Yamato a quien le toque tal tarea.

Y hablando de cosas de tan bello color, me acerqué a la radiante foto de mi adorada irlandesa, dándome la bienvenida y felicitándome con su gloriosa sonrisa y esos misteriosos ojos dorados que continúan irradiando amor profundo. Sonriéndole de vuelta, besé tiernamente el cristal, ya impregnado de ósculos anteriores que todavía me rehúso a borrar. Ya ansiaba hacer contacto con esos dulces labios añiles, saborearlos metódicamente con mi lengua y abrazarla para nunca dejarla ir. Tantos días sin ella y el extrañarla en demasía pronto serían recompensados. Muy pronto. Con un bostezo invitándome al mundo onírico y asegurándome de no incordiar a la rapaz yaciendo en pacífico reposo, preparé la alarma de mi reloj-tanque y me acomodé en la cama para acompañar a mi querida ave de presa en su viaje por el reino de los sueños, no sin antes darle un besito en su mejilla y rodear su estómago con mi brazo, provocándole darme una sutil mueca inconsciente de alegría.

Dormimos alrededor de dos horas, dejándonos precisamente con una para ducharnos y arreglarnos de manera presentable. Abriendo los ojos al compás de la versión de ocho bits de la _Panzerlied_ , la pajarita y esta arachne salieron de su crioperservación, estirando sus figuras y preparándose para ducharse. Torpemente y en su estado letárgico, la castaña saludó a la segadora en la fotografía y le sacó la lengua burlonamente, jactándose de haber compartido el lecho conmigo. Le amonesté con un ligero golpe en la cabeza por tal falta de respeto a una diosa inmaculada como Lala y le indiqué que recogiera sus harapos del suelo. Haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas y silenciándola con un ósculo en su boca, además de un grato apretón de glúteos, las dos nos trasladamos hasta las regaderas y dejamos que el agua nos refrescara la piel. Nos extrañamos al ver a entrar a la empusa poco tiempo después, ya que se supone que ella se aseó con anterioridad, pero la mediterránea alegó que la fatiga le obligó a dejarse vencer por el sueño. Incluso la impasible Nikos no es inmune al cansancio.

– "Bien hecho, chicas." – Exclamó la helénica, pausando el enjuague a sus articulaciones mantoideas. – "En verdad lo hicimos, juntas."

– "De eso se trata esto, Dyne." – Le sonreí al tiempo que tallaba mi exoesqueleto con mi cepillo especial. – "Somos un equipo después de todo."

– "Y el mejor de todos, nadie como MOE." – Acotó la estadounidense, lavando su cabello. – " _We're the meanest bitches in da house, baby._ "

– "Es imposible de creer que ustedes dos, par de pervertidas, sean las personas en las que más confíe ahora." – La mediterránea disintió con la cabeza, riendo. – "Y espero no me decepcionen y acabe como paleta en una morgue por sus tonterías."

– "Podríamos aprovechar para convertirte en zombi, pero no sé si hacerte casi inmortal sea buena idea." – Bromeé. – "Por cierto, besas bien, mantisita. ¿Qué siente probar un bistec de primera?"

– "Ugh, eso explica mi malestar estomacal. Ignoro por qué demonios lo hice."

– "Cuidado con los alemanes, _Sarge_." – Habló la castaña, removiéndose el shampoo del pelo. – "Primero les dejas conquistarte el corazón y después terminan invadiendo tu cama y tomando tu virginidad."

– "Bleh, ya empecé a arrepentirme de esto." – Masculló la griega y resumió su aseo.

Acabado el baño y con media hora sobrante, regresamos a las habitaciones para comenzar el oneroso proceso de arroparnos finamente en nuestros más distinguidos atavíos. Y en mi caso, ese sería ese bello uniforme de las _SturmSchütze_. Abriendo el ropero y revelando el atuendo negro con toques dorados nativo de las galardonadas fuerzas de élite de mi patria, lo retiré de su lugar para probármelo en el espejo del baño. Colocándome cuidadosamente la gris camisa debajo del atezado vestido y cubriéndola lentamente con el oscuro saco, me abroché los áureos botones y me puse el cinturón con la plateada hebilla y la dorada araña en el centro de esta. Agregué el arnés a la correa y la acomodé alrededor de mi lado derecho. Mi brazo izquierdo contenía una banda bordada en platinada tela que leía _Ehre und Treue_ , Honor y Lealtad, el lema de Sparassus. Tanto el cuello como los hombros contenían espacio para agregar los rangos correspondientes, aunque todavía no contaba con alguno para colocar. Opté por no usar la banda roja, ya lucía demasiado Nacionalsocialista de todas maneras y no quería levantar impresiones equivocadas.

Un momento, ¿no estoy olvidado algo muy importante?

¡Por supuesto! ¡El obsequio de mi querida azulita! Dándome los últimos retoques frente al espejo y dándole un solemne saludo marcial al retrato de la dullahan, salí de ahí y raudamente bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con la señora Yamato. Al verme, sus afables ojos se abrieron de inmediato y con celeridad empezó a hurgar en los cajones del escritorio café de la recepción. Sin dilación, reveló un paquete en azul embalaje y me lo entregó, ofreciendo disculpas y responsabilizando a su avanzada edad por haberse olvidado de tan grande asunto. Le calmé diciéndole que no se preocupara y admiré el lindo empaque, con mi nombre escrito en tinta negra con perfecta caligrafía, tan impecable como la remitente. Usando mis afilados dedos quitinosos como navajas, retiré la envoltura con un corte preciso y me permití admirar el contenido. Haciendo a un lado la protección de poliestireno, con reverencial atención tomé la transparente cajita que resguardaba el valioso tesoro y la abrí.

– "Te amo, Lala…"

Agradeciendo entre susurros a mi pareja por otorgarme la oportunidad de lucir tan decorosa prenda en un día tan importante, tomé el metálico objeto entre mis manos, pasmada tanto por su belleza teutona como el saber que es el único recuerdo físico de mi difunto abuelo. _Eisernes Kreuz_ , la famosa Cruz de Hierro, segunda clase, auténtica reliquia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una condecoración otorgada únicamente a osados soldados que probaron gran valentía encarando al enemigo o demostraron actos más allá de la llamada del deber; Héroes. Si bien es conocido que el Tercer Reich no tuvo precisamente muchos motivos para ser recordado positivamente, la _Luftwaffe_ , la fuerza aérea, era reconocida por los Aliados por ser de las pocas divisiones con más soldados honorables que luchaban por su patria y sus familias, y menos fanáticos de la filosofía barbárica de los Nazis. Desconozco si Wolfgang Sturm se ganó este distinguido emblema por una acción venerable, pero me aseguraré de que yo la vista con la dignidad que toda alemana debe mostrar con las posesiones militares familiares; Con honor.

Observé la cinta tricolor; Rojo, blanco y negro, esquema reintroducido por Paul von Hindenburg antes que Hitler llegara al poder y que se convirtieron en colores nacionales hasta el final de la guerra, donde el conocido rojo, negro y dorado volvieron a reinar. Contemplé la sólida figura negra rodeada de bordes plateados, con la fecha 1939 al frente y 1813 en el posterior. Una enorme esvástica, tan oscura como los tiempos que representaba, se desplegaba en el centro de la cruz. En todo caso, mi ideología es completamente diferente a la de esos dementes y la esvástica es símbolo de buena suerte en las religiones asiáticas. Tenía tres opciones para cargarla en mi uniforme y me decanté por usar la barra para medallas que mi atuendo incluía de fábrica y guardaba en mi bolsillo izquierdo del saco. Retirando la banda de la reliquia e insertando el aro en el clip de la barra (y coincidiendo nuestros colores nacionales con los mismos tonos de la cinta), mi _Eisernes Kreuz_ colgaba distinguidamente en mi pecho izquierdo a lado de los emblemas que tanto Cetania como Lala me obsequiaron. Pasado y presente, unidos para representar amor y heroísmo. Mejores trofeos no podrían existir.

Recibiendo alabanzas de parte de la dueña del inmueble y posteriormente de la rapaz y la empusa, esta última admitiendo renuentemente que yo lucía con gran hidalguía, la doctora Redguard apareció a tiempo para hacer magia de última hora y tratar de ocultar nuestros hematomas con maquillaje. Nunca en mi vida me he interesado por emplear cosméticos, sentimientos que mis compañeras y hasta la segadora comparten; Las liminales lucimos hermosas al natural, por muy presumido que aquello pueda sonar. Además, la única vez que lo intenté fue cuando usé un lápiz labial de adolescente, pero desistí cuando descubrí que era alérgica al aceite de coco y quedé bembona por varios días. Por lo menos el efecto de estos cosméticos era mínimo y ocultaron perfectamente los moretones sin verse artificiales. Saliendo, una segunda furgoneta, conducida por una muy puntual Smith, se detuvo frente a nosotras y nos pidió abordar la nuestra. Con Titania como nuestra chofer, y afortunadamente sin indicios de querer torturarnos, el motor del vehículo arrancó y nos trasladamos hasta el edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia de presentación de las integrantes del nuevo escuadrón Monster Ops: Extermination.

El corazón de las tres bombeaba a toda potencia y era más fragoroso que el transporte en el que viajábamos. Por un momento creí que el maquillaje que Sandy nos aplicó cedería ante la amenaza del frío sudor que pretendía invadirnos, pero las continuas exhalaciones profundas ayudaron a mitigar el nerviosismo y la excesiva velocidad de la conductora de rosados cabellos. Mi mente se mantuvo tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando el carro detuvo su marcha y Jättelund nos ordenó bajar. Tragando saliva, mi equipo se reunió con las veteranas y después de intercambiar miradas y asentir en silencio, marchamos juntas al interior del gigantesco complejo de edificios. Tomando en cuenta el multitudinario tamaño de los inmuebles y la enorme afluencia de transeúntes, sin contar los carteles, nos hallábamos en un lugar importante.

– " _Hauptmann…_ " – Le hablé a la coordinadora. – "¿D-dónde estamos?"

– "Foro Internacional de Tokio." – Respondió sin detener su desplazamiento. – "Ya que es un evento de mediana magnitud, se decidió que sería en un lugar público y de fácil acceso a la prensa. Pero como dije, nada de intromisión de las televisoras, solamente fotógrafos y periodistas al estilo tradicional. Fueron los únicos interesados."

– "¿Alguna razón para que un medio tan masivo como la televisión no asista?" – Preguntó Nikos.

– "Creyeron que un grupo de idols nekomatas que está promoviendo su gira internacional por los alrededores era más valioso que ustedes. Además, muchos de los altos mandos vinieron a asistir a otros eventos que se llevarán más tarde y aprovecharon esa ventana de tiempo para atender a la presentación." – Replicó la agente. – "Chicas, no quiero desanimarlas, pero esto es sólo una promoción de tres agentes policiales, no el nombramiento del nuevo emperador. Sin embargo, aunque al mundo ya no le interese, sigue siendo de suma vitalidad para nosotras. Además, es mejor así. Si sucediera algún imprevisto, tendríamos tiempo de corregirlo antes que salga en cadena nacional. Por aquí, vengan."

La gloria es efímera como dicen. Bueno, realmente no importa; No hago esto por fama, dinero o consagrarme en las páginas de la historia, y si las personas deciden olvidarme, que así sea; Lo único valioso para mí es el apoyo de mis seres queridos y la dicha de aportar mi parte para hacer del país (y el mundo) un mejor lugar. Aún así, sin tanta presión exterior, no dejé de sentirme intranquila durante todo el trayecto. Al igual que en la base de Gotemba, mi mente estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir a Kuroko como para molestarme en el sobresaliente trabajo arquitectónico o lo impresionante del interior; Es decir, es el condenado foro internacional, un imponente conglomerado de edificios de 5,000 kilómetros cuadrados con siete salas igual de gigantescas. Debería estar anonadada con la boca abierta por tan vasta maravilla de cristal, metal y concreto, pero no había tiempo para seguir admirando el complejo y prontamente llegamos a un formidable pasillo exterior del cuarto piso del edificio G, el hermoso inmueble construido de vidrio.

Ahí, las paredes cafés anunciaron nuestra área sobre una extensa banda negra que recorría la parte superior de las puertas, el cuarto de conferencias G405. Entrando, nos encontramos en una sala con quince mesas blancas con tres asientos cada una, perfectamente alineadas frente a una pantalla de proyección. A su lado, una nívea pizarra residía acompañando a las paredes amarillas y cafés mientras un solitario reloj a nuestra derecha marcaba el paso de los segundos. La capitana nos solicitó que aguardáramos tras una de las puertas amarillas que daban a un pequeño vestidor, esperando a que los invitados hicieran acto de aparición. Viendo que a pesar de la hora, el sitio se encontraba todavía vacío, me sorprendería que más de diez personas asistieran. Sé que dije que no me interesaba la fama, pero esperaba que después de arriesgar la vida en el centro comercial y pasar una semana de dolor puro nos prestaran un poquito más de atención. Por suerte el aire acondicionado evita que me muera de calor al estar encerrada como adorno de navidad en este cuartito junto a las demás.

Entonces, un barullo, indicativo de un grupo de personas, se oyó abrir la entrada principal y nuestra jefa se apresuró a darles la bienvenida. Los nervios me carcomían tanto que las palabras de Smith parecían ecos en mi cabeza, desorientados, como si una pieza de artillería hubiera detonado a mi lado, aturdiendo mis sentidos. Súbitamente, un ligero codazo por parte de la mantis pelinegra me ordenó que era momento de salir frente a todos. Tragando sonoramente saliva, exhalé antes de aventurarme a dar la cara. Al oír mi nombre ser mencionado, me hice la recia y usando mi porte militar natural, salí de ese claustrofóbico escondite para caminar hasta donde la coordinadora se hallaba; Frente a todos y con un control remoto en sus manos que usaba para comandar el proyector de video, este último mostrando grabaciones de nuestra hazaña en el campo a los pies del Monte Fuji. Aparentemente nuestros trajes contenían una pequeña cámara escondida que logró capturar nuestro intenso adiestramiento de primera mano, sin nuestro conocimiento. El destello del flash de los numerosos fotógrafos y demás reporteros me tensaron algo más de lo que ya estaba.

Ignorando ese caso de cinematografía _in-fraganti_ , los videos mostrados parecieron tener un efecto positivo en los presentes, quienes asentían con una sonrisa al tiempo que la elocuente Kuroko les reiteraba sobre nuestras aparentes virtudes no sólo en el campo de batalla, sino como exitosas integrantes del Programa de Intercambio y ciudadanas de la soberana nación del Japón. Comparándonos con laureadas heroínas a través de la historia, entre ellas Juana de Arco o Mariya Oktiábrskaya (una valiente mujer y condecorada heroína de la Unión Soviética quien financió la compra de su propio tanque T-34, el cual ella misma condujo para enfrentarse a los alemanes en la guerra), la agente de MON convencía con cada palabra que salía de su incansable boca a los mandamases, embelesando nuestras proezas que yo y la arpía realizamos ese infame día de los ataques en Asaka y cautivándolos con la promesa de un mejor mañana bajo la vigilancia del majestuoso grupo de respuesta MOE. Por un pequeño momento, imaginé a nuestra superior como nuestra canciller dando un brioso discurso para animar a las tropas, ella poseía la voz, la dicción y el léxico tan amplios como cualquier líder militar requería. Smith será una apática y demente con ideas demasiado extremas, pero en verdad la admiro.

– "Dyne Nikos…" – Llamó ella a la empusa, esta obedeció y se paró a lado de la capitana. – "Por su excelente liderazgo durante su exhaustivo adiestramiento y empeño por resguardar la justicia, la condecoro con la insignia del granate rojo y le otorgo oficialmente el rango OR-5 de Monster Ops: Extermination. Muchas felicidades, sargento Nikos."

La jefa colocó un bonito emblema dorado rectangular con una piedra semipreciosa (granate piropo) en el centro, ajustándolo del lado izquierdo del saco de la helénica, arriba de su nombre. También tomó dos pequeños pines con la imagen de una espiga apuntando hacia arriba y una flor de cerezo en la parte superior, y los acopló al cuello del negro atuendo de la liminal de verdes ojos, marcándola como sargento. Con una sonrisa y saludando marcialmente a Kuroko, la nativa de Mitilene hizo una reverencia a los presentes, recibiendo sonoras alabanzas en forma de aplausos. Regresando a su lugar original, la lesbia dio paso a la falconiforme, vistiendo también su distinguido uniforme oscuro como el resto de MON.

– "Cetania…" – Prosiguió la agente del gobierno. – "Por su destacado heroísmo tanto en su entrenamiento como sus acciones en el centro comercial de Asaka, salvando incontables vidas en el proceso, sin mencionar su fuerte convicción por salvaguardar la paz, es un honor para mí el entregarle la insignia del granate rojo y elevarla al rango OR-3. Muchas felicidades, cabo Cetania."

De la misma manera, la castaña inclinó humildemente la cabeza y obtuvo gratas aclamaciones. Un hombre al frente en particular, con la insignia de la Agencia Nacional de Policía en su hombro y una apariencia que exigía respeto absoluto, incluyendo su bigote, lucía muy satisfecho con la promoción de mi compañera como evidenciaba su amplia sonrisa y enérgico aplaudir. No pude distinguir el nombre en su saco, pero juro que escuché que uno de los acompañantes le llamó Takeichi. Demonios, creo que ese es el temido Superintendente Takeichi Kuribayashi, nuestro jefe indiscutible. Ese mostacho tan corto me recuerda a cierto dictador demagogo austriaco, pero entre más lo pienso, más miedo me da, así que no lo haré. Al menos parece estar contento, así que vamos por buen camino. Fue mi turno.

– "Aria Jaëgersturm…" – Temblé ligeramente al oírla pronunciarlo. – "Su proceder en aquellos tensos momentos durante los infaustos atentados y el fragor de la exigente instrucción, son evidencia suficiente que comprueban su abnegado compromiso con salvaguardar las leyes y estatutos que mantienen la tranquilidad en nuestra ilustre nación. Es por eso que me honra el premiar su esfuerzo con la insignia del granate rojo y recibirla con el rango OR-3. Felicitaciones, cabo Jaëgersturm."

– " _Danke schön, Hauptmann…_ " – Musité.

– "Cállate, tonta, lo vas a arruinar." – Masculló, fingiendo una sonrisa a los presentes y arreglando los pines en mi cuello. – "¿Quieres que te degrade aquí mismo? Cierra la boca, novata."

– "Perdón."

– "¿Agente Smith?" – El avasallador hombre de bigote llamó la atención.

– "Uhm… ¿S-sí, Superintendente Kuribayashi?" – Replicó nerviosa la aludida. Ay, mamá araña, entonces sí era él. – "¿Qué se le ofrece?"

– "¿Por qué su recluta está vestida de esa manera?"

Pude ver de reojo a la coordinadora tensarse y apretar con fuerza sus puños. _Scheisse_ , ella tenía razón, esta apariencia de Nazi sólo me trajo problemas. La oblicua mirada sentenciadora que me arrojaba la pelinegra, sin duda condenándome por la eternidad al Tártaro, sólo hacía el aire más pesado y el maquillaje en mi rostro comenzaba a caerse por el incomodo sudor. Gran Arachne, protege mi flacucho exoesqueleto y sálvame de toda Kuroko. Prometo que si salgo viva de esto, seré mejor persona, donaré a la caridad, solucionaré la hambruna mundial, traeré paz universal y no usaré cheats cuando juegue contra Papi y Suu en Mayro Kratt. Y no volveré a comerme las galletas en secreto y culpar a la pajarita. ¡Están muy ricas, no puedo evitarlo!

– "Es el atuendo tradicional de su patria, señor." –Se atrevió a contestar la capitana. – "Sparassus posee fuertes raíces germanas y han adoptado tan singular indumentaria en su vida diaria. Podrá parecernos algo sorpresiva tal elección considerando el trasfondo histórico del cual se derivó el atavío en cuestión, pero debemos comprender que el entendimiento entre las diversas culturas debe prepararnos para aceptar los diferentes puntos de vista y lograr vivir en armonía. Los actos de la cabo aquí presente son prueba factible de que su manera de vestir no tiene relación alguna con las ideologías extremistas del siglo XX y que en su lugar, deberíamos aplaudirle el afán por comprobar que el oscuro pasado de su etnia no le impide desempeñar su papel con entusiasmo."

– "No, yo lo decía porque me interesa donde conseguir uno similar. Es muy elegante."

– "Oh… Uhm… Bueno, yo…" – La agente me apretó la mano y susurró. – "Aria, di algo, maldita sea."

– "Erm… Disculpe, señor Kuribayashi." – Hice una reverencia. – "Pero si su deseo es hacerse con un traje como el mío, le sugiero que visite _Radiant Raiment_ , en Asaka. La dueña, Jezabel, es muy amable e incluso puede ofrecerle un pequeño descuento, como lo hizo conmigo."

– "Entiendo." – Asintió nuestro superior. – "Muchas gracias, cabo. Smith, puede continuar."

– "Se lo agradezco, jefe." – Reverenció la mencionada, suspirando disimuladamente y carraspeando antes de seguir. – "Como decía, es un gran placer y un enorme honor el condecorar a nuestras más recientes integrantes. Estoy convencida que con su invaluable ayuda, nuestra visión de una nación próspera y segura se acercará aún más a hacerse realidad. Ellas no sólo representan nuestro deseo de proteger lo que tanto amamos, sino el sueño de todos aquellos que creen fuertemente en el porvenir del país y la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y liminales. Porque somos más que agentes de la ley; Somos un escudo que ampara al inocente, una mano que auxilia al necesitado, un techo que abriga al desamparado, una pequeña luz de esperanza en la oscuridad… ¡Somos MON! _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ "

Una atronadora vorágine de vítores y aclamaciones estalló en la pequeña habitación al tiempo que los ojos de Kuroko brillaban con una convicción legendaria y su respiración agitada paulatinamente regresaba a la normalidad. Incluso con algo tan sencillo como un breve soliloquio, la coordinadora seguía demostrando su plusvalía como líder y encargada de tan ambicioso proyecto. Y con ese apasionado monólogo, la presentación terminó en nota positiva. Estrechando las manos de todos los altos rangos y siendo retratadas por un mar de cámaras fotográficas, ofreciendo nosotras nuestras mejores sonrisas, la capitana solicitó a su escuadrón que nos guiara de vuelta a los cuarteles mientras ella respondía la oleada de preguntas que los reporteros arrojaban sin tregua. Con Zombina a la cabeza, salimos de la sala de conferencias y nos trasladamos en dirección al estacionamiento.

– "Gran Arachne, me alegro que todo haya resultado al final." – Exclamé con alivio, alzando mis manos al aire. – "Que susto lo de Kuribayashi. Por un momento creí que Smith me mandaría a la horca por arruinarlo todo."

– "Eso hubiera sido lo mejor." – Se mofó Dyne y se dirigió a la pelirroja. – "Teniente, ¿puedo preguntar el significado de este distintivo dorado?"

– "Es su rango secundario, simbólico, que refleja su dureza según la experiencia. Ya dejaron de ser tomates y han ascendido al territorio de las piedras semipreciosas, sargento." – Replicó la muerta viviente. – "Como mencionó la Capi, ahora son granates. Gemas bonitas y brillantes, pero siguen siendo vulnerables a quebrarse. Descuiden, todas lo fuimos alguna vez y aquí estamos."

– "¿Cuál es el resto del escalafón, Bina?" – Interrogó la falconiforme.

– "De menor a mayor: Granate, amatista, esmeralda, rubí, zafiro y diamante." – Enumeró. – "No se confíen, pasar de amatista a esmeralda requiere mucho esfuerzo. Pasé todo un año antes de abandonar esa piedra púrpura y ostentar la verde joya. Y ni hablar del diamante."

La heterocromática mostró el áureo emblema en su pecho, desplegando un fino y transparente diamante en el centro. Demonios, hasta ahora me vine a dar cuenta que todas las chicas de MON llevan uno en sus atuendos, al igual que sus rangos en los cuellos del saco. La zombi exhibía la insignia con una barra horizontal y dos flores de cerezo, el perteneciente a teniente primera. Manako, Tionoshia y Doppel (la cual se encontraba inesperadamente vestida) cargaban con la barrita y una sola flor, denotándolas como tenientes de segunda clase o alféreces. Por supuesto que, estoy más que convencida que cualquiera de ellas superaría en combate al más reacio general de las fuerzas armadas. Los rangos, al final del día, únicamente son una formalidad y no una testificación fidedigna de habilidades.

– "Interesante jerarquía, Zoe." – Asentí. – "¿Alguna razón detrás de tal alineación?"

– "La escala de dureza de Friedrich Mohs." – Acotó ella. – "Ya sabes, empiezas como una frágil roca y terminas siendo el mineral más resistente del planeta. Ganarnos a este pequeñín nos costó mucho trabajo, pero quien sabe, quizás algún día ustedes también sean gloriosas joyas inmaculadas."

– " _Danke_ , Zoe. Procuraremos dar lo mejor."

– "Eso espero. Estas piedritas son genuinas y nada baratas, ¿saben? Y ni siquiera piensen en venderlas o juro que las enviaremos a las minas de África para recuperarlas."

– "En todo caso, estamos más que agradecidas por brindarnos esta oportunidad, Bina." – Sonrió la rapaz. – "No las decepcionaremos."

– "Sé que serán de las mejores, Cetania." – Mencionó la afable ogresa. – "Y estoy segura que todos en la conferencia piensan lo mismo. Incluso le agradaste mucho al señor Kuribayashi."

– "Sí, también lo noté." – Dije yo. – "¿Alguien sabe por qué?"

– "Es porque Cetania le recuerda mucho a su esposa, Aria-san." – Contestó la cíclope.

– "¿Su mujer es una arpía?" – Indagó la empusa.

– "Correcto, Dyne-san. Aunque la señora del jefe sea de la especie común, su gusto por las arpías les hace decantarse por estas."

– "Nadie resiste el encanto de las pajaritas." – La castaña rió ligeramente y me guiñó.

– "Te doy la razón en esta ocasión, emplumada." – Regresé el gesto. – "¿Y el jefe tiene hijas?"

– "Has conocido a la suya todo este tiempo, Aria." – Declaró Smith repentinamente detrás de nosotras con un vaso de café. ¿Esto de aparecer de la nada se volverá costumbre? – "Y espero que la trates mejor a partir de ahora."

– "¿Eh?" – Me volteé. – "¿A qué se refiere con que la conozco, _Hauptmann_?"

– "Que has vivido junto a ella desde que emigraste, cabo."

– " _Hauptmann_ , las únicas arpías que conozco son Cetania y…"

Esperen… ¡¿QUÉ?!

– "¡Un momento! ¡¿No estará hablando de Papi, o sí?!"

– "Precisamente." – La agente bebió tranquilamente.

– "Te dije que no tenía ni idea, cerebro podrido." – Parló la cambiaformas, sonriendo con satisfacción y extendiendo su brazo hacia Zombina. Esta, refunfuñando, le entregó varios billetes.

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero… pero…!" – Tartamudeé como idiota por varios segundos hasta hilar mis neuronas. – "¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo antes?!"

– "Porque nunca preguntaste, genio." – Respondió Kuroko, depositando el envase vacío en la basura. – "¿Y cómo está la pequeña princesa del jefe? Espero que Cariño-kun esté haciendo correctamente su trabajo, no me gustaría tener que retirarle el apoyo económico o deportarte en represalia."

– "Bueno, ella sigue siendo tan distraída y amigable como siem-¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Acaso Kimihito sabe siquiera que la responsabilidad de cuidar a la hija del jefe de la policía está en sus manos?!"

– "Lo dudo." – Encogió los hombros. – "De hecho, tampoco creo que Papi recuerde la identidad de su progenitor y viceversa. Me gusta así, suficientes problemas tengo como para preocuparme por esa niña azul. Sólo cuida que no se escape nuevamente o se meta en algún lío como su madre. Y esa es una orden."

– " _J-Jawohl, Hauptmann._ "

Este mundo es extremadamente pequeño. A este paso media ciudad estará conectada de alguna manera a alguien importante. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Suu es actualmente descendiente de Surtur, el destructor del universo? ¿El padre de Miia es un espía internacional? ¿Mero planea conquistar el mundo?

– "Ay, mamá, y yo que le dije que iba a comérmela." – Mencionó la halcón. – "Espere, ¿el mandamás no sabe que tiene una hija?"

– "Está enterado, pero no que es precisamente la que vive con Cariño-kun. Admito que tampoco se lo he comunicado." – Replicó Smith. – "Aunque si llegara a verla, su parecido con su esposa la delataría al instante. Que sea nuestro secreto, ¿vale? Estoy a punto de obtener un aumento y no voy a perderlo esta vez."

– "¿Cuántas veces ya van, Capi? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?" – Cuestionó la pelirroja con los brazos en la nuca. – "¿Cuál fue la excusa la última vez? ¿El tesorero se gastó el presupuesto en un concierto?"

– "Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes. ¿Quién diría que Takani era fan empedernido de ANM48?"

– "Pues yo creo que Gorou tiene muy buen gusto." – Acotó Tionishia, mostrando solidaridad con un admirador de su grupo favorito. – "¿A dónde iremos ahora, Jefita?"

– "Nosotras a una divertida sesión de papeleo." – Suspiró la agente pelinegra. – "Ustedes, granates, vuelvan a las barracas y pónganse menos feas de lo que ya son, porque esta noche celebramos su victoria en el _Kcalb's Club_ y hoy es _ladies night_. Eso las incluye también, mis diamantitos. Dejemos la burocracia para mañana y humedezcamos el gañote hasta morir de cirrosis."

– "¡Ja! ¡Esa es mi Capitana!" – Zombina la rodeó con su brazo. – "¿Podemos pedir el Octubre Rojo? ¿El que trae todos los vodkas disponibles y veneno de serket? ¿Y que es considerado un peligro inflamable en cincuenta naciones?"

– "Hoy nos beberemos todas las reservas de la Federación Rusa si es necesario, Bina. ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡A salvar al mundo reduciendo las existencias de alcohol! ¡Tomemos hasta que nuestras preferencias se pongan en duda!"

– "¡S-Smith-san, no diga esas cosas!" – Exclamó una ruborizada Manako. – "¡Suena como la doctora Redguard!"

– "Y hablando de esa peste muerta, ¿no se supone que ella debía esperarnos aquí con la gnómida en la furgoneta?" – Preguntó la Abismal, viendo alrededor. – "La condenada abandonó su puesto. Te advertí que no le dejaras las llaves, Kuroko."

– "Un momento, Doppel. Oh, es precisamente Sandy." – Indicó la coordinadora, respondiendo a su celular. – "¿Vanessa? ¿Dónde demonios te metiste tú y esa enana del demonio? ¿Eh? Oh, ya veo. Sí, de acuerdo, pero guarda algo para mí. No, claro que no. También te odio, fastidiosa. Vale, nos vemos."

– "¿Qué dijo?"

– "Se nos adelantaron, ya se encuentran celebrando ahí."

– "Pero aún es temprano, Jefita." – Injirió la ogresa.

– "Es Redguard, Tio, siempre encuentra una forma. Y Jättelund seguro le ayudó." – La capitana rió, guardando su teléfono. – "Bueno, de aquí a que lleguemos, estaremos a tiempo para la hora feliz nocturna. Sandy dice que dejó las llaves de la segunda unidad debajo del neumático derecho delantero, ¿Quién la conduce?"

– "Disculpe, Jerarca." – La nativa de Lesbos alzó la mano. – "Pero me gustaría intentarlo. Solía manejar los vehículos de la Guardia Costera, incluyendo los botes. Considero que estoy apta para tal tarea."

– "Excelente, sargento Nikos, necesitaba a alguien para trasladar a tu equipo a partir de ahora. Vamos."

– "Gracias, Jerarca."

Con la empusa al volante y la arpía de copiloto, dejándome solita en la parte trasera, las muy malvadas, nos desplazamos hasta el lugar indicado, lo cual tomó casi una hora y media debido al tráfico y porque nuestra verde chofer no se acostumbra aún a manejar del lado contrario. También hay que mencionar que prefiero a la griega que a Smith o Zoe, quienes parecían odiar a los peatones y aceleraban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, obligando a la pelinegra helénica a mantenerle el paso. Lo bueno de ser parte de la policía, es que no podríamos multarnos por exceso de velocidad, especialmente si no dejábamos testigos. Pobre abuelita con el bastón, nunca nos vio venir. Con el cielo ya oscureciéndose y habiendo escuchado un buen repertorio de Iron Maiden en la radio, finalmente nos estacionamos cerca del famoso bar.

Era un lugar de dos pisos decorado con luces moradas en el exterior y bellos toldos rojo carmesí, junto a la trabajada fachada decorada con imágenes de demonios y tengus que le daba un aspecto neobarroco. Contaba con excelente vista a la urbe y, espero, precios asequibles. Los forzudos tipos cuidando la entrada saludaron a la coordinadora y a MON, aparentemente ellas ya eran viejas conocidas y también a nosotras, sorprendidos por ver caras nuevas. Uno de ellos se quedó viendo a Dyne muy detalladamente, pero esta ni lo notó. La célebre Nikos, rompiendo caras y corazones a donde quiera que vaya; Y luego dicen que los alemanes somos fríos. Ya adentro, subimos hasta el segundo nivel y una ligeramente ebria Saadia nos invitó a unírseles a ella y a Titania.

Reunidas y sentadas, la doctora empezó a relatar alguna historia sin importancia sobre sus días de universitaria y como todo era mejor en sus tiempos mientras las botellas vacías de whisky empezaban a acumularse a su lado. No dije vasos porque la afroamericana lo consumía directamente del envase con la vehemencia de un nómada desértico. La instructora, por el otro lado, prefirió degustar lentamente su tequila, tan mexicano como ella, con un pequeño vasito. Smith hizo su ronda de cervezas con Tio, Manako y Doppel mientras Zombina se decantó por el eslavo sabor del vodka. La mediterránea solicitó tentura de su nación y la falconiforme pidió piña colada con ron. Yo no tomo ni alcohol o café, así que opté por simple soda. Soy niña buena.

– "Y entonces Bina termina de pacificar al vampiro y ahí nos damos cuenta que en el ajetreo, ella terminó completamente desnuda…" – Relataba animada Kuroko con lata en mano. – "Y Manacchi le grita _'¡¿Zombina-san, por qué andas sin ropa?!'_ A lo que Bina le responde: _'¡¿Y por qué tú no?!'_ "

Todas las presentes nos unimos en la fragorosa carcajada al escuchar tan jocosa anécdota. Convivimos de nuestra jarana oyendo más hilarantes historias sobre cómo Doppel fingió ser la ogresa por un día y casi convenció a todos en la agencia que estaba embarazada, o de la vez que MON se equivocó de dirección y en lugar de detener a unos hombres lobo alborotadores, acabaron en pleno combate contra un grupo de demonios menores con demasiadas drogas y armas en su poder. El etanol soltó un poco la lengua de la capitana y terminó revelando que dejó a un pobre tipo a cargo de una iracunda wyvern sólo para ver su reacción o como se adjudicó la recompensa por detener a unos traficantes de liminales sin informarle al sujeto que los atrapó. El tiempo pasó y a pesar de que la egresada del MIT, la teniente pelirroja y Smith habían absorbido la mitad de su peso en malta fermentada y demás brebajes, era la gnómida quien estaba rompiendo su récord de libaciones. Por suerte, su férreo espíritu latino le hacía soportar las cantidades excesivas del fuerte agave destilado.

– "¡Pinche Eduardo, jijo de su puta madre! ¡El cabrón me dejó por una jodida _aluxe_ yucateca!" – Exclamó la híbrida _jötunn_ , hecha un mar de lágrimas y llenando su vaso. – "¡Eso me pasa por enamorarme de un tampiqueño! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡El amor es mentira!"

– "Instructora, creo que ya bebió demasiado." – Opinó la emplumada.

– "¡No me des órdenes, pinche gringa hija del puto Trump! ¡Si no fuera por Santa Anna, ustedes estarían besándonos los pies en el norte!" – Acabó de un trago su tequila y lo aporreó en la mesa. – "¡Esta madre es una vil imitación china! ¡Con un carajo, mi orina es más fuerte que esta horchata aguada! ¡Mesero, tráeme algo genuino de Jalisco o te doy un levantón!"

– "Señora, en verdad está ebria. Es hora de parar." – Aconsejó la nativa de Mitilene. – "Si quiere llamo a un taxi para que regrese a los cuarteles."

– "¡Tú cállate, chapulín nalgas verdes! ¡Te crees la muy salsa pero no durarías ni un segundo en un operativo real!" – La colérica gnómida casi se cae de su asiento de no ser por mí. – "¡Y no te hagas pendeja, que sé muy bien que eres igual de tortillera que el resto de tus machorras amigas! ¡Todas aquí se están volviendo lesbianas desde que esta garrapata alemana llegó! ¡Malditas degeneradas lame-papayas! ¡¿Y dónde está ese puto tequila?!"

– "Jaëgersturm, ¿podrías ser tan amable de llevar a la señorita Jättelund un momento afuera? Gracias." – Ordenó la coordinadora. Exhalando, me levanté y tomé a la latina del brazo.

– "¡Suéltame, Nazi marimacha! ¡No me toques, que ando chida!" – Vociferó la mexicana. – "¡Que me sueltes, te dije! ¡Déjame si estoy llorando, quiero estar sola con mi dolor! ¡Si me ven que… Hay, mamá…! ¡Apúrate, idiota, que voy a cantar Oaxaca!"

Ignorando sus vituperaciones verbales, la llevé hasta el pequeño balcón exterior, un bonito espacio que permitía admirar el paisaje tokiota nocturno bajo un rojo toldo. La blanca luz de la barra luminosa y yo fuimos las únicas testigos de ver a la mujer de rosados cabellos tomarse de la oscura balaustrada de concreto para realizar arcadas y posteriormente devolver todo el contenido líquido por su esófago. Por suerte, la única víctima de su vómito fue un infortunado gatito. Ella exigió una botella de agua mineralizada y con celeridad regresé adentro para buscarla. Kuroko contaba algo sobre la identidad de la gran sirena o no sé qué y yo volví con un frío envase de la bebida para ofrecérselo a la gnómida. Dándole un sorbo y exhalando profundamente, sus energúmenos ímpetus cesaron paulatinamente y se permitió reposar con sus codos sobre el barandal, viendo el panorama de la jungla de concreto.

– "Gracias, Jaëgersturm." – Dijo Titania, tomando otro poco de agua. – "Dime, ¿te gustó mi actuación?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso todo lo anterior fue actuado?"

– "Casi, ese maldito tequila es de mala calidad y me sentó mal, pero es lo más cercano al real que puedo conseguir por aquí." – Ahogó un eructo. – "Sinceramente, deseaba platicar un poco contigo."

– "Pudo simplemente haberlo dicho." – Me coloqué junto a ella, observando el horizonte.

– "Sí, pero así creerán que estoy vilipendiando como una borracha y nadie nos interrumpirá." – Tapó la botella y se recargó de espaldas. – "¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas algo personales? Descuida, se guardar secretos perfectamente. Es sólo para despejar algunas dudas."

– "Bueno, usted sigue siendo mi superior, dudo que pueda negarme." – Descansé mi cabeza en mis brazos. – "Adelante, Instructora… Uhm, ¿Cuál era su rango, de nuevo?"

– "OR-7, brigada." – Respondió. – "Y llámame Titania, ya no eres un tomate."

– "De acuerdo, Titania. ¿Qué deseabas saber?"

– "Dices que en tu nación todos adoptaron el estilo de la Alemania de los años cuarenta, ¿cierto? Dime, ¿Cómo demonios se sienten sobre los horrores del Tercer Reich? Es decir, siempre te veo orgullosa de tu linaje, ¿pero no se supone que los germanos perdieron la guerra?"

– "Es algo que incluso mi novia me ha cuestionado en una ocasión." – Reí ligeramente. – "Pero como siempre digo, somos Sparassedianas y alemanas, no Nacionalsocialistas. Tomamos la imagen y hasta el sistema de gobierno del régimen Nazi, pero al contrario de las hordas del Führer, Sparassus actualmente ganó su gran contienda contra su enemigo. Logramos extinguir a las empusas por completo de la isla y, aunque eso fue hace siglos, es nuestro mayor logro. Vencimos, así que no hay ese resentimiento del pasado. Ya sabe, los triunfadores no tienen nada de qué avergonzarse porque son los buenos."

Me incorporé para imitar su pose.

– "En cuanto a los crímenes del Reich; Bueno, nosotras no provocamos el Holocausto o las atrocidades que tanto han dañado la imagen de mi patria étnica. Usamos el fracaso germano como un ejemplo de cómo NO hacer las cosas." – Reiteré. – "No recurrimos a campos de concentración, a eutanasia involuntaria u otras prácticas tan monstruosas. Que la canciller Stalherz sea como ese loco austriaco por su gran capacidad de oratoria y carisma dictatorial no resta puntos a que ha sido la autócrata relativamente más benévola, especialmente su familia, en comparación con sus antecesoras, cuando aún éramos el Imperio de Sparassus. Eso no evita que algunas de nuestras leyes sean demasiado draconianas."

– "¿Qué tan severas son?"

– "Bien, para empezar, debido a que huí de mi país y traicioné el juramento de servir en las fuerzas armadas de por vida, mi abuela pagó literalmente con su vida a cambio de absolvernos a mí y a mi madre. La anciana Diva exigió ser fusilada en lugar de encarcelada, por orgullo y porque sabía que estaba enferma, claro, pero no deja de ser perturbador." – Contesté. – "También recuerdo que cuando recién llegué aquí, me tope con un hombre peculiar. Alto, tez algo morena, de facciones muy similares a las tuyas, quizás hasta era tu paisano. Andaba en muletas y su estatura junto a su apariencia extranjera atraían mucho la atención. Pero lo llamativo no era su linaje latino o su atuendo militar, sino el hecho que le faltara una pierna; Entonces pensé que de vivir en un territorio como el nuestro, su vida sería un infierno, porque en mi nación no hay peor cosa que ser discapacitado. Si no eres apto para la vida marcial, te consideran un inútil. Incluso si puedes destacarte en campos como comunicaciones o propaganda, siempre debes poder siquiera cargar con un rifle a la batalla para defender la patria. Mi abuela, a pesar de su edad, estaba en buena condición para la lucha. Por eso siempre he tratado de buscar algo en que desempeñarme, probar que soy fuerte y capaz. Mi existencia depende de ello."

– "Suena a una autentica pesadilla."

– "Lo es, pero siento que tampoco es tan malo, ¿sabe? Es decir, la cultura japonesa también se basa en que el trabajo duro es la base de toda felicidad, así que compaginamos perfectamente con tal filosofía. Además, me inculcaron a siempre valerme por mi misma, a poder salir adelante por mis propios medios. Creo en ese aspecto, es algo positivo." – Argumenté. – "No diré que pretendo justificar nuestra obsesión por un estado ultra-militarizado o que carezcamos de otros pecados, pero en comparación a los fascistas que hicieron sufrir tanto al mundo, nosotras somos menos malvadas. Pero, si puedo ser honesta, personalmente siento una especie de atracción por ese poder absolutista que esos maniáticos deseaban imponer. No sé, como que hay algo de villanía atrayente sobre el Reich, especialmente estos fantásticos uniformes. Son elegantes y su estilo implica dominio. Eso siempre lo vi y experimente, pero difícilmente lo tuve yo, así que quizás trato de compensar tal ausencia de respeto con terror… Soy horrible, ¿cierto?"

– "Eres una depredadora criada en una dictadura, es natural sentirte atraída por el deseo de emanar autoridad. Joder, es la esencia de los seres vivos, la supervivencia del más fuerte. Incluso decimos que conquistamos el corazón de alguien cuando lo amamos." – Arguyó Jättelund. – "Y es el suprimir ese instinto de querer imponerse sobre los demás lo que nos separa de las bestias. De los monstruos."

– "Es verdad."

– "Dime, ¿odias a tu patria?"

– "Hubo ocasiones en que renegué de ella, si escapar no era prueba lo suficientemente clara, pero honestamente, al final no puedo detestar la tierra que me dio la vida y me vio crecer. Creo que después de todo, estoy orgullosa de ser Sparassediana y alemana al mismo tiempo."

– "En verdad que nos parecemos, araña."

– "Comprendo, Titania, ¿pero porque deseabas saber esto?"

– "Para comprobar de donde viene esa culpa que te impide destacarte como la soldado que eres."

– "¿A qué se refiere?"

– "Jaëgersturm, yo te entrené, evalué tu desempeño y llegué a la conclusión de que la mayor razón por la cual no eres una mejor guerrera es por miedo. Pero no es a perder, porque cuentas con gran apoyo moral, como la amistad de la arpía o esa zombi." – Aseveró, viéndome directamente a los ojos. – "No, esto es algo más profundo, más hondo y que se encuentra enterrado dentro de tu ser. Algo que no te deja en paz y te crea ese sentimiento de auto-desprecio, de no sentirte digna de todo esto. Dime, no como tu superior, sino tu amiga, ¿Qué es?"

Enmudecí. Mis extremidades se paralizaron y mis seis globos oculares bermellones no podían apartar la vista de la persona frente a mí. Mis trémulos labios dieron paso a un gran temblequeo facial y el resto de mi maquillaje se deshizo antes las gigantescas gotas de sudor a pesar del frío ambiental. Esos enormes ojos de la gnómida me escudriñaban el alma, me penetraban la mente y revelaban mi indefenso interior. Deseaba huir, pero no podía mover mis piernas, deseaba gritar pero mi garganta se hallaba afásica. No había lugar donde ocultarse de la juzgadora mirada de la _jötunn_. Ella volteó hacia el otro lado y me permitió recuperar el control motriz. Pasados varios tensos segundos, reuní valor para hablar de nuevo.

– "Yo… Bueno…" – Titubeé, con la cabeza caída. – "Le hice mucho daño a una persona muy especial."

– "¿Te arrepientes?"

– "No pasa un día que no desee volver en el tiempo y evitar tan aciago error." – Suprimí una lágrima. – "¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste?"

– "Tu mirada." – Afirmó. – "Yo también la tuve y aún la poseo, igual que Smith. Es nuestro estigma que nos pesa en el alma y nos envenena lentamente el corazón."

– "¿Tú… también hiciste algo terrible?"

La gnómida cerró sus ojos e inhaló para posteriormente exhalar con profundidad. Se sentó contra la balaustrada y miró al cielo estrellado. Sus ojos eran entre nostalgia y dolor.

– "Aria, soy mexicana. Mi madre habrá emigrado de Holanda y mi padre será algún gigante nórdico, pero nací y crecí orgullosamente en tierras aztecas. Mi pueblo natal es Alvarado, en el estado de Veracruz. Una ciudad llena de locos pescadores y dementes comerciantes, pero todos son gente tanto extravagante como amistosa. Cuando mi madre, Janekke, me dio a luz, yo era una cosa tan diminuta que difícilmente podría decirse que existía. Al ser una híbrida, para una diminuta mujer del tamaño de dos manzanitas el criarme no fue nada fácil. Pero, ignorando los problemas de instruir a una niña que puede cambiar su tamaño, admito que adoraba mi hogar.

Había un pequeño parque, le decíamos el Parque de los Pajaritos por la fuente con forma de un par de aves en el centro de este, donde los pequeños del pueblo nos reuníamos al salir de la escuela, a jugar canicas, a presumir nuestros juguetes, ya sean tradicionales o los caros que anunciaban en la televisión o a divertirnos con nuestras activas imaginaciones, sin importar que la era digital comenzara a alejarnos más de los exteriores. Solía correr por horas en los verdes pastos y acabar completamente cubierta de tierra, arena y agua, sin importarme que mi progenitora me sermoneara por ensuciar la casa al volver. Mi estatura relativamente normal me permitió hacerme de buenos amigos en la escuela y a pesar de que yo era una verdadera problemática y una lépera que hacía infinidad de esfuerzo por ocultar su origen liminal, me convertí en una ciudadana amante de mi hermosa nación.

Pero, las nubes negras del crimen organizado aparecieron en el horizonte y pronto oscurecieron el cielo de mi pacífica ciudad. Al principio, lo acepté, como muchos compatriotas, porque la corrupción era cosa de todos los días y los jodidos narcotraficantes tenían demasiado poder para que una simple enana como yo pudiera hacer algo. Ya era una adulta después de todo y tenía otras cosas en qué ocuparme. Eso cambió cuando en un maldito tiroteo entre carteles, mi señora madre, quien por alguna razón decidió abandonar la seguridad del hogar, fue abatida por una bala perdida. AK-47, las famosas 'cuerno de chivo', 7.62 x 39 milímetros, casquillo de acero, la bala prácticamente la desintegró. Eso jamás se me olvidará, así como tampoco el observar el agua de la emblemática fuente y la efigie de las aves manchadas de intenso rojo. Yo crecí ahí, Aria; Ahí tuve tantas experiencias alegres y recuerdos que atesoraba con ahínco. La primera vez que gané un torneo de balero, esa gran victoria sobre el mejor jugador de canicas de la clase 3-C, incluso mi primer beso inocente fue en aquel preciso lugar, frente a las diáfanas cascadas que emanaban de la estatua.

Y todo eso se esfumó en un instante.

No era únicamente ver a la mujer que me dio la vida yacer inmóvil entre las aguas, no sólo mirar a la gente que conocía contemplando estupefacta a una increíblemente pequeña figura humanoide tornando bermellón el líquido. Era mi nación; Estaba muriendo, Aria, mi país estaba enfermo, infectado, había contraído un cáncer que lentamente reclamaba a sus inocentes víctimas y se extendía por toda la patria. Ese fue mi llamado al deber. Como pude, tomé todos mis recursos disponibles y logré ser aceptada en el Heroico Colegio Militar. Concluí todo los cursos necesarios y me esforcé por lograr mi sueño principal, la Brigada de Fusileros Paracaidistas. Deseaba, tanto metafórica como literalmente, volar tan alto que ningún maldito hijo de puta armado pudiera estar sobre mí o mi país. Caería como una gloriosa águila sobre el enemigo y acabaría con la plaga que esparcía su veneno entre mi gente.

Y lo hice.

Gracias a los violentos tiempos que se sufrían y la necesidad de tropas, mi admisión a la división fue aprobada y prontamente me vi tomando el intensivo curso. Era doloroso en demasía y capaz de socavar la voluntad de cualquiera, como un taladro que te perfora el alma sin piedad. Pero no me rendí, porque en mi corazón el fuego ardía con más vigor que el lacerante sol en mi piel durante los arduos ensayos. Era una liliputiense que apenas pasaba los requisitos de estatura mínimos y sus brazos y piernas cubiertos de roca eran un estorbo pesado para mi descender en paracaídas, pero yo continué luchando hasta obtener mis alas de plata y mi prestigiosa boina roja. Lo había logrado, estaba lista para hacer lo que debía hacer.

Salvar a la patria.

Los primeros enfrentamientos jamás se olvidan. Sacar a esas ratas de sus escondites, combatir de noche, arriesgar la vida contra un enemigo que se ha infiltrado en la población y proteger a los civiles. Todo en una sola misión, y eso es simplificarlo al punto más lacónico. Era un infierno saber que en cualquier momento esos desquiciados terminarían con tu vida o la de tus compañeros, sin contar a los inocentes que caían en sus garras. Lo admito, incluso con todo mi deseo de hacer justicia, nada de eso me agradaba. Sin embargo, cada vez que capturábamos a un líder importante, que destruíamos un laboratorio clandestino o decomisábamos armamento ilegal, sabía que hacía lo correcto. Y lo más importante, cuando rescatábamos a alguien de las fauces de esos cerdos, que lográbamos restaurarle un esposo a una mujer afligida, un hijo a una madre desesperada, una familia que volvíamos a reunir, estaba más que convencida de jamás permitirme fracasar. Mis compañeros, mis conocidos, el país entero me consideraba una heroína como toda la brigada. Y yo también lo creí.

Hasta ese día.

Nunca se me borrará de la memoria aquella fatídica fecha. Estaba de vuelta a donde todo empezó, en Alvarado. Se desarrolló como la peor pesadilla, despertando a media noche del día anterior en la casa donde nos hospedábamos durante un operativo para capturar a un pez gordo del Cartel del Golfo. A pesar de que tratamos de pasar desapercibidos, un maldito soplón les dio a aviso a los narcos de nuestra posición y fuimos atacados de sorpresa. El traqueteo de las armas de ambos bandos causó un silencio al resto del pueblo mientras nos disputábamos el control de la superioridad de fuego sobre el adversario. Logramos contenerlos por veinte minutos, pero el súbito enfrentamiento nos privó de comunicación y logística y nuestras reservas escaseaban a cada segundo. Por suerte, recibimos apoyo de la infantería de Marina de la Tercera Zona Naval de Veracruz y nos unimos en la cacería de esos bastardos.

Fue una persecución intensa y violenta, pero luchamos hasta la madrugada, cuando logramos cercarlos y evitar que los pérfidos escaparan. Quizás una que otra rata lograra colarse en la oscuridad, pero nuestro premio mayor, el encargado principal de lavar su dinero, estaba en nuestras manos. Era un día de gran victoria para la brigada y la patria en sí. Ahí, entre las confesiones de ese asqueroso hijo de perra, fue revelada sin querer la identidad del infame que le arrebató la existencia a mi progenitora. Como un interruptor, toda esa ira, esa furia que había desatado mi larga odisea entre este mar de sangre y muerte, regresó. Volví al inicio. Mi nuevo objetivo ahora era encontrar a ese despreciable y hacerle pagar por todo mi dolor. Sólo había un pequeño detalle.

Ya estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, el demonio no me abandonó del todo y me proveyó de lo más cercano al mezquino difunto: Su hijo. Investigando y a pesar de faltar a mi propia ética, soborné a quien fuera necesario para lograr dar con el paradero del retoño del canalla que me convirtió en huérfana. Cuando por fin di con él, me di con la sorpresa que todo este tiempo estuvo escondido bajo mis narices con una nueva identidad. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por desaparecer del radar, nadie es capaz de eludir a una vengativa gnómida y sus inquisitivos métodos para recaudar información. En un irónico giro, los soplones que alguna vez nos delataron terminaron traicionándolo por un poco de dinero y supe en donde debía dar mi golpe: Puerto de Tampico.

Era capitana segunda, así que, de manera no oficial, pude hacerme con una pequeña guarnición de leales tropas y nos dirigimos hacia el famoso fondeadero de la ciudad. Mayo trece, era de noche y la zona bullía con actividad de la urbe y los desembarcos nocturnos de mercancía. Nuestro objetivo se encontraba en un edificio en construcción. Se hallaba rodeado de otros albañiles, ninguno con aspecto de pertenecer al crimen organizado. Aparentemente, el sujeto pretendía hacerse pasar por un honrado civil laborando entre gente honesta. Era absurdo, su padre vivió entre extremas riquezas a base de dinero sucio y gozó de los profanos placeres de la vida; Y ahora su retoño se hallaba recogiendo bloques de concreto para terminar un inmueble. Ignoraba si era muy listo o muy tonto, pero cuando eres el vástago de un monstruo tan prominente, es imposible esfumarse.

Vestida en mi atuendo militar, con todo el equipo y hasta mis condecoraciones pasadas, caminé hasta él sin quitarle la vista penetrante de encima. Sus compañeros me notaron y luego de segundos de preguntarse por mi dramática aparición, comprendieron que mi intención era únicamente con el bastardo de la camisa roja y pantalones blancos cubierto de restos de cemento fresco cargando una cubeta vacía. Estos se alejaron y mis aliados, quienes también me acompañaban, prepararon sus armas para un posible contraataque, que nunca sucedió. Cuando esa execrable lacra advirtió mi presencia, se quedó quieto, confundido y atemorizado de ver a una militar con una AK-47, la misma arma que mató a mi madre, siendo preparada para la lucha. Quedé a centímetros de él, todavía inmóvil y anonadado.

No tenía idea de quién era yo.

Eso no era problema, le ayudé a despejar las dudas sobre mi identidad al revelarle el nombre de su padre y su conexión con el cáncer que consumía a México. Y le hice saber que su progenitor fue el responsable por hacer que yo me encontrara ahí, frente a su aborrecible despojo de persona, al arrebatarme a mi única familia. La cubeta en sus manos cayó al suelo y lentamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, él comenzó a caminar torpemente en reversa, resbalando y volviéndose a incorporar para huir hacia el interior del edificio. Le pedí a mis hombres que esperaran y gracias a mi condición física, le seguí fácilmente el paso al miserable hasta entrar al inmueble, donde su desesperación le hizo chocar con una serie de tubos para construcción, golpeándose la cabeza.

Cuando él volvió en sí, sus manos estaban atadas firmemente con un par de esposas metálicas y sus ojos totalmente vendados mientras el cañón del fusil chocaba con su espalda. No necesité mucho para convencerlo de empezar a subir las escaleras. Durante el trayecto, el farfulló disculpas sobre la involucración de su padre en tan horribles actos y pidió perdón por todo el mal que este le causó a la nación. Era patético escucharlo suplicar clemencia entre lágrimas y su molesto hipar. Cuando llegamos al quinto piso, el hijo de perra supo que no pensaba en desistir y el terror lo invadió. Confesó que no pretendía seguir los pasos de su antecesor y que únicamente deseaba volver a empezar una nueva vida. Alegó incluso que su esposa esperaba una niña. Excusas más patéticas jamás pudieron ser espetadas. El era más que culpable, responsable de ejecuciones y organizar bloqueos, sin contar que todo el lavado de dinero que obtuvo no desapareció en actos de beneficencia. Y él lo sabía, como todo el mundo.

Alcanzamos el noveno y último piso, hasta ascender al techo. El aire, debatiéndose entre frío y caliente, resonaba en las alturas, ululando una melancólica sinfonía que anunciaba el lúgubre futuro del cerdo en mis manos. Lo moví hasta una pequeña plataforma que sobresalía y, cual pirata de los siete mares, lo hice caminar lentamente por ese tablón de concreto, en donde cualquier movimiento brusco acabaría con su existencia. Afásico, no pronunció palabra alguna y se quedó inmóvil al tiempo que yo retiraba la venda de sus ojos. Eso causó que su garganta volviera a la vida y el temblor en su cuerpo le provocara por poco caer, salvado por mi mano que firmemente sostenía su vituperable ser. En ese momento, hallándose sin salida a más de treinta metros en las alturas, hizo lo que cualquiera de su calaña haría.

Rogó por su vida.

Mi sonrisa, debajo de mi pasamontañas, era demasiado evidente. Yo lo estaba disfrutando; Después de tantos años de padecer los golpes, las balas, el hambre, la falta de sueño y la soledad por la ausencia de mi matriarca, estaba contenta. Toda esa ira, toda esa vesania que me atiborraba cada fibra de mi persona se había concentrado hasta ese preciso punto en aquella zona geográfica. Era hora de tomar mi venganza. Dándole la vuelta con cuidado, lo hice encararme y, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma, me retiré la negra máscara para descubrir mi rostro. Me lo cubrí anteriormente con roja pintura, casi tribal, denotando un patrón simple como si tres garras hubieran cruzado mi cara. Mi maquiavélica mueca de felicidad no desaparecía y mis ojos brillaban como antorchas por el fuego de la vendetta que exigía sangre como un coro infernal en mi cabeza. Mis manos ardían en deseos de destrozar su tráquea como un ave rapaz degollando a su presa, mis dientes rechinaban de furia y mi respiración era tan irregular como la suya.

Él siguió rogando.

Suplicó, se postró, humillándose como una patética larva de mosca, igual que la forma de vida más baja que pudiera existir, implorando para que absolviera sus pecados y le permitiera continuar viviendo. Incluso se ofreció a ser encarcelado de por vida, todo con tal de no abandonar este plano terrenal. Yo le contesté fríamente que perdió tal derecho cuando su familia me quitó a la mía. Con esa gélida declaración, me acerqué a él y lo obligué a pararse. Metódicamente lo hice voltearse, regalándole una magnánima oportunidad de observar el paisaje urbano por una última ocasión antes de encontrarse con el piso. Exclamando un intento final para ser eximido, un pequeño empujón con el cañón de mi arma bastó para que el detestable saco de estiércol se desplomara sin gracia alguna hacia abajo, emitiendo risibles gritos de horror absoluto.

Impactó el piso en pocos segundos. La gravedad le hizo estrellarse la cabeza primero y doblar su espina dorsal en una casi imposible pose hiperbólica, esparciendo una enorme mancha roja en el suelo de tierra. Me permití un momento para admirar al cadáver reposar como una grotesca muestra de nuestra irrelevante presencia en la existencia, continuar derramando su carmesí líquido y filtrando el resto de su masa encefálica que aún se escapaba por las comisuras de sus innumerables heridas. Alcé la vista para reencontrarme con el panorama de Tampico. Nadie, aparte de unos cuantos, tenía idea alguna del oscuro desenlace que se había desarrollado en aquel edificio a medio terminar. Lo único finalizado había sido la vida de un repugnante insecto y mi búsqueda de culpables. El viento nocturno soplaba, enfriándome el cuerpo tanto como mis congeladas palabras.

Y entonces me di cuenta… Que me convertí en ellos.

Mi sonrisa paulatinamente dio paso a una mueca de horror. Mis ojos, abandonaron las llamas de la cólera para ahogarse con las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas. Patidifusa, observé mis trémulas manos; A pesar de que no había jalado el gatillo en todo el día y que mi higiene personal siempre fue un paradigma entre la brigada, en ese momento sólo podía observar sangre brotándome de los dedos, cubriendo mis palmas como una infección y tornando mi visión tan obcecada al grado que el único tono que pudiera percibir fuera ese nefasto rojo. No había ovaciones al final, ningún coro a manera de guinda que exaltara mi gran venganza o siquiera la satisfacción de haber completado mi misión. Sólo horror, miedo, incertidumbre y arrepentimiento. Ya no era una ilustre soldado, una respetable paracaidista, una laureada heroína.

Era un monstruo.

En un arrebato de rabia y haciendo honor a los nombres comunes con que era conocida nuestra estirpe no humana, me transformé en una bestia y acabé quitándole la vida a un hombre desarmado que simplemente se encontraba trabajando en una construcción. Una execrable ironía, una nefasta paradoja, una desdichada contradicción viviente; Yo, quien juré proteger al pueblo, a mi cultura, a mi patria… Ahora la estaba matando. Me volví en ese mismo cáncer que arrebataba la existencia a sus habitantes, mi furia era tanta y mi mente estaba tan distorsionada que pronto recurrí a ejecutar gente tan despiadamente como los bastardos que combatí por años. Crucé tan delgada línea y me volví tan detestable como el enemigo que prometí destruir. Me traicioné a mí misma y a la humanidad entera.

¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que a pesar de todo, él decía la verdad. Había cesado sus operaciones con el crimen, se distanció de su padre, de toda esa mala vida y decidió empezar desde cero para mantener a su esposa y futura hija de manera honesta. Llevaba nueve meses desde que adoptó su nueva identidad… Y yo la extinguí en menos de nueve segundos. Las semillas que nos llevaron a tan abyecto episodio germinaron de diferente manera para ambos: Mi error fue tener a mi familia en el lugar y la hora equivocados, su pecado fue ser el hijo de un criminal. Mi honor fue luchar por la patria, su redención fue tratar de empezar de nuevo. Y al final, mi castigo únicamente fue ser degradada, su condena fue desaparecer de este mundo."

Titania había dejado que las lágrimas le invadieran la cara y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, temblando ligeramente y permitiendo a su afónico llanto desahogar el sufrimiento que herméticamente había guardado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos todos estos años. Recobrando algo de calma, ella prosiguió.

– "Doce; doce bajas confirmadas a mi nombre. Doce criminales que perecieron bajo el juicio del plomo de mis armas. Él se volvió la decimotercera y última de mi carrera. Mi depresión posterior fue suficiente para que me dieran de baja. No perecí por las balas o por armas punzocortantes, pero desde ese día, yo estaba más que muerta. Intenté regresar a la vida civil, pero los años de vivir entre sangre y horrores nunca te abandonan y difícilmente pude conseguir empleo sin que los recuerdos desataran alguna especie de shock repentino. Me despertaba por las noches, sudada y perdida, buscando a un oponente que no se encontraba ahí. Y por más medicamentos que tomara, por más que deseara bloquearlo de mi cerebro, esa horrible imagen seguía tatuada en mis retinas, atormentándome eternamente con saber que en mi espalda reposaba tan inexorable culpa como una pesada cruz.

¿Sabes que fue lo peor? Que después de desgarrarme el cuerpo y alma en los peores abismos que el mundo pudiera conocer, nada cambió. La corrupción y la apatía que ha infectado a mi país me hicieron ver que, sin importar cuánto luchara, todo fue en vano. Los cerdos que capturamos se hallaban extintos o tras las rejas, pero entonces otro tomaba su lugar y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo. Era como removerle un pelo a un gato; Sin importar cuánto nos esforzáramos en detener a un grupo, dos más aparecían y reclamaban el vacío que el primero dejó. El gobierno era cómplice y nosotros no éramos más que ridículas marionetas en su asqueroso teatro guiñol, míseras herramientas desechables que podían ser intercambiadas en cualquier momento. La sociedad también lo toleró y dejó que esas bestias que tanto daño les causaban, los dominaran.

En otra de esas irrisorias ironías, los grupos delincuentes a quienes traté de exterminar me ofrecieron la mano para reclutarme en sus filas. Para ese momento, daba igual a que bando decidiera unirme, todos eran exactamente lo mismo. Me decepcioné tanto de mi país que comencé a ver únicamente lo negativo. Detestaba a esas cucarachas que se encontraban en el poder, aborrecía a quienes vendían nuestra patria al mejor postor y repudiaba a quienes se quedaban de brazos cruzados mientras el país ardía. Un día me sorprendí al hallarme deseando que algún enemigo nos invadiera para purgarnos desde la raíz. Ese pensamiento no era únicamente abominablemente anti-patriótico, sino que era exactamente lo que un maldito criminal desalmado diría. Ya no había diferencia entre mí y un jodido terrorista que ansiaba recurrir a la violencia para resolver los problemas. El cianuro del odio que residía en mi corazón me había envenado por completo."

Jättelund claudicó a su voluntad y el doloroso llanto escapó de su boca. Yo ya me localizaba a su lado, rodeándola con mis brazos al tiempo que sus sollozos le expurgaban el sufrimiento.

– "No me arrepiento de haber limpiado al país de esos asquerosos que torturaron a mi nación con sus injusticias. Eran personas vivientes como tú o yo, pero eso no significa que debiera perdonarles sus errores. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y cumplí mis órdenes, era mi trabajo. Pero, llegar hasta ese punto, ese reprobable estado donde abandonas la moralidad, la ética y cometes exactamente la misma infamia a la que te opusiste toda tu vida, simplemente no tiene excusa. Podría alegar que todo lo que hice era mi deber como guardiana de la paz, que era una muestra de infinito amor sincero por mi patria al intentar defenderla, un acto de heroísmo para salvaguardar la justicia.

Excusas para justificar asesinato.

¿Qué justicia puede haber cuando ejecutas a un hombre que sin manera alguna de defenderse ruega por su vida, pero no recibe oportunidad de ser escuchado? ¿Desde cuándo se pretende proteger la vida de una nación si nos dedicamos a extinguirla? ¿Dónde está el heroísmo en arrancar la existencia tan fríamente como un animal? Una vez que recorres el camino del rencor, sólo puedes adentrarte más en la oscuridad. Pronto, nos encontramos apoyando un régimen violento y totalitario, ejecuciones por venganza, encerrando a quienes detestamos en campos de muerte y destruyéndoles la mente para evitar que puedan actuar contra nosotros, despojándolos del libre albedrío como los auténticos engendros infernales en los que el odio nos ha convertido.

En monstruos.

Decidí irme de ahí, abandonar a la tierra que me vio nacer, porque no soportaba continuar manchándola con mi hipocresía. Si no podía deshacerme del pasado, entonces trataría de crearme un nuevo futuro. Opté por Japón porque anhelaba estar lo más lejos de casa. Crucé el vasto océano Pacífico y me encontré sola y sin otra identidad que no fuera una extranjera. Me apresuré a aprender el idioma nativo y en poco tiempo conseguí trabajo aquí, como instructora. Y lo hice porque, a pesar de todas las penurias y decepciones que mi lacerante experiencia me ha dejado, aún sigo creyendo que el cambio es posible. Este país no será perfecto, pero al menos, y me duele admitirlo, tiene más oportunidades de lograr su objetivo de prosperidad y paz que mi amado México. Al menos por ahora.

Quiero aplicar lo que sé, usar mi talento para ayudar a personas como tú a desarrollar sus habilidades para proteger lo más valioso que esta tierra posee. Que cuando ustedes rescaten una vida, detengan a un extremista o simplemente ayuden a mantener el orden, parte de mi afligida alma también encuentre redención por sus herejías pasadas. Tal vez nunca me exculpe por mis pecados, pero podré dormir en paz, sabiendo que logré aportar algo para hacer de este mundo un lugar más tolerable. ¿Habrá valido la pena? Eso lo decidirán las generaciones venideras.

Pero, sin importar que haga, aún tengo miedo. Me he esforzado por olvidar el nombre del sujeto que asesiné, en borrar toda semblante que no sea su vaga descripción física o sus ropas en colores primarios. Evitando darle una identidad definida, un rasgo humano, una cara existente, su ausencia no es tan pesada; Es lo único que evita que me desmorone por completo. Yo… Yo maté a tanta gente, Aria. A tanta gente. Derramé sangre, extinguí la vida e hice destrozos. Hay una niña que crecerá sin conocer a su padre, que el estigma de los errores de su familia la atormentaran por el resto de su existencia. Tal vez eso la motive a ser una mejor persona, quizás le envenene la cabeza y la obligue a ajustar cuentas, no lo sé, pero sea cual sea el resultado, habrá sido totalmente mi culpa y aceptaré las consecuencias, por más que me aterroricen.

Porque soy un monstruo."

Ignoro cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la gnómida comenzó a remembrar sus perturbadas memorias, pero mi uniforme ya se hallaba empapado de sus lágrimas y la saliva que escapaba a raudales de su boca. Ahí, en mis quitinosas manos, la impávida e impetuosa Titania Jättelund había abandonado su caparazón de circunspección para mostrar a la vulnerable mujer que residía en el interior. En ese momento, ella no era mi cruel instructora o mi impasible superior, sino una indefensa personita, tan pequeña y delicada como ella lo fue al nacer. Todo volvió a su estado primordial, ella había vuelto a ser esa niña en México, llorando por su madre y buscando alivio entre mis brazos. Al final del día, sin importar la manera en que hayamos crecido, todos somos tan diminutos y frágiles como un bebé.

Las manecillas del incansable reloj seguían agregando minutos a la noche y quejidos al hipar de la latina. El viento, como en su aturdidor relato, soplaba gélidamente, haciéndome tiritar. Dejé otro intervalo de tiempo pasar, mientras la fémina de rosados cabellos se deshacía de los últimos restos de su tribulación actual. La respiración regresó despaciosamente a su ritmo regular y sus globos oculares cesaron su plañir. Permitiendo que el sinsabor de su saliva fuera expulsada, manchando el suelo y la balaustrada, la mexicana se incorporó, dándome la espalda y limpiando la mucosidad de su nariz, manchando su camuflado uniforme. Sin movernos, no dijimos nada, con el ruido ambiental llenando el vacío de nuestro nulo hablar, hasta que ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

– "Los héroes no matan."

Con eso, la híbrida _jötunn_ se retiró, abriendo la puerta y dejando que la barahúnda del interior del bar se filtrara. Las risas jubilosas de las chicas permeando el vivaracho ambiente con algarabía contrastaban con el silencio que aquella sencilla pero profunda frase dejó en el balcón exterior. Desconozco si alguien haya notado el emotivo momento que se desarrolló a cabo en esta compacta terraza, pero el impacto que esa pequeña gnómida ha dejado en mi es tan grande como el universo mismo. Levantándome, tomé la botella de agua a medio consumir y alcé la vista al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban con suficiente fuerza para vencer a la contaminación luminosa de la bulliciosa ciudad, titilando en el pacífico firmamento.

Me puse a cavilar en mis metáforas que me revolotean por la cabeza cuando estoy sola; Al igual que Ícaro, volamos tan alto entre las nubes de la soberbia que perdemos contacto con el suelo y con nuestros ideales, y las alas que alguna vez nos elevaron hasta la gloria, se caen por el peso de nuestro propio orgullo, de nuestros errores. Cerré mis ojos, pensando en si alguna vez yo, sin quererlo, me dejaría llevar por toda esa altivez que me volviera tan ingrávida como el gas, que me ascendiera hasta que mis humos de grandeza me intoxicaran tanto que perdería el control y cometería actos reprobables. Ya lo hice una vez, y nunca en mi vida deseo repetirlo. Al igual que Titania, yo sólo buscaba redención.

Y quizás aquí, con mis acciones, pueda hallarla.

Volví adentro y me senté en mi lugar. Cetania se preocupó por nuestra tardanza, pero le informé que no era importante y proseguimos celebrando nuestra graduación. Jättelund no estaba ya, había solicitado irse directamente a su hogar para reposar, no sin antes que Smith le consiguiera un taxi para recogerla. Yo no estaba incómoda, pero en esos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en mi hogar, en lo mucho que necesitaba volver con mi familia, con Lala; Pero tampoco deseaba echar a perder el animado entorno que se disfrutaba entre las presentes. Luego de un par más de anécdotas compartidas sobre las misiones de MON y uno que otro lascivo relato de la doctora Redguard, el repiqueteo del teléfono de la coordinadora interrumpió el ritmo del festejo súbitamente. Ella tomó el aparato y contestó.

– "Smith aquí, ¿Qué sucede?" – Replicó la jefa. – "¿Eh, en serio? Demonios, ¿justo ahora? Sí, ya veo. Vale, entiendo. Espera, ¿hablamos del mismo tipo? Oh, dioses exteriores, sólo él podría ser."

– "¿Cuál es el problema, Capi?" – Preguntó Zombina, llenando otro vaso de vodka. – "¿Ya nos gastamos el presupuesto en alcohol?"

– "Je, no vas a creerlo." – Rió la pelinegra y se dirigió a Saadia. – "¡Oye, Vanessa, tu novio volvió a las andadas!"

– "¡Ya te dije que lo nuestro terminó hace años!" – Respondió la aludida con voz más que alcoholizada. – "¿Y ahora que hizo ese condenado de Sarver? ¿Destruyó su casa? ¿Inició la Tercera Guerra Mundial? ¿Se le acabó el papel de baño?"

– "Aparentemente decidió visitar a ese grupo de idols nekomatas…" – Contestó la agente. – "En su camerino… Personal e íntimamente."

– "¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese maldito mujeriego, siempre andando tras cualquier gata!" – Sandy aporreó la mesa con su botella vacía. –"¡Así son todos los hombres! ¡Te prometen esta vida y la otra, y luego te tiran como a un cadáver! ¡Debo tener el cerebro podrido para haberme fijado alguna vez en él! ¡Al carajo todo, me vuelvo lesbiana completa!"

– "Sí, sí, tu segunda vida es un calvario, bu-bu-bu. Ya muérete, llorona." – Desestimó Kuroko con la mano y volvió al celular. – "¿Eh, hay alguien más? Sí, puedes decirme… ¡¿Qué qué?! ¿Estás completamente segura? Es decir, ¿estás absolutamente convencida que también está involucrado? Por Azathoth, que eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Vale, iremos inmediatamente. Bye."

– "¿Cuál es la novedad, _Hauptmann_?" – Interrogué comiendo unas frituras de botana.

– "Descuida, granate, ya lo sabrás después." – Guardó su teléfono. – "Por ahora, ustedes tres vayan a casa y mañana tómense el día libre. Nos veremos en las oficinas centrales pasado mañana a primera hora, ¿vale? Ya debemos irnos."

– "¿Una misión de emergencia?" – Cuestionó Doppel.

– "Así es, Doppel-chan. Máxima prioridad." – La coordinadora se levantó. – "Bueno, diamantitos, se acabó el recreo. Si su hígado aún funciona, acompáñenme inmediatamente. Tú también, Vanessa, no querrás perdértelo. Pero pasen primero al baño, que no haré paradas a mitad del trayecto."

– "Ugh, que estafa." – Se quejó la pelirroja. – "Ni tiempo tuve de embriagarme como se debe. Aún no empezamos siquiera con los besos."

– "Bina-san, deja de esparcir esos rumores. Podrían creérselos." – La reprendió Manako, alistándose el saco.

– "¿Les dejaremos la segunda unidad a las novatas, Jefita?" – Indagó Tionishia, sacudiendo su traje.

– "Negativo, la necesitaremos. Tú y Manacchi la conducirán. Bina, Doppel, Vanessa, vienen conmigo" – Afirmó la capitana. – "Granates, les pediré un taxi que las lleve a la estación de tren más cercana."

– "Yo puedo simplemente volar." – Dijo la arpía.

– "Permiso denegado, cabo, aún no tienes el rango suficiente para andar por ahí alcoholizada." – Aseveró Smith. – "Bien, a darle. _Honorem et Gloriam_."

Haciendo un saludo militar, nos despedimos del equipo MON al verlas arrancar el motor y trasladarse en las furgonetas. Nuestro transporte arribó pocos minutos después, un vehículo de dimensiones suficientes para albergar mi masivo tamaño, y lo abordamos para llevarnos a la estación. Ahí, esperamos unos minutos hasta que el puntual tren nos recogió. En el viaje, la americana estaba algo pasada de copas y la falconiforme terminó adormitándose sobre mis hombros. Rodeé a la pajarita con mi brazo, acariciando su cabeza. La helénica, quien no estaba afectada por la bebida, no decía nada pero nos veía de reojo con una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, quizás por lo lindo de la escena o por los efectos del etileno en su cuerpo, aunque no me atreví a preguntarle. Dado que la línea iba directo a Asaka, la mediterránea se despidió de nosotras en la parada más cercana a su residencia, en los cuarteles de Tokio. Deseándole buenas noches y estrechando nuestras manos, la nativa de Mitilene se encaminó por su propia ruta.

La voz en la bocina nos indicó que habíamos alcanzado nuestro destino y mi compañera y yo sentimos un pequeño alivio al regresar a nuestra amada ciudad. Saliendo de ahí, las dos caminamos con rumbo a nuestras moradas, siendo la de la castaña la primera base. Era una noche tranquila, con poca gente en las calles, dado que muchos o ya se encontraban durmiendo para laborar mañana o aún permanecían disfrutando los últimos momentos del domingo. Divisamos la conocida residencia Honda, con la lucecita del pórtico encendida, al igual que una de las ventanas. Yuuko se había quedado a esperar a su inquilina, haciendo sonreír a la rapaz. Ambas nos detuvimos justo frente a la reja principal.

– "¿Aria?" – Habló ella al tiempo que nos acercábamos al inmueble. – "Gracias de nuevo por convencerme de entrar a MON. Jamás imaginé llegar tan lejos."

– "Gracias a ti por estar siempre a mi lado. Sin tu presencia para no darme por vencida, dudo que hubiera aprobado el primer día."

– "¿Prometes seguir recorriendo esta gran aventura conmigo?" – Sostuvo mi mano. – "¿Y nunca dejarme sola?"

– "Te juro que jamás te dejaré caer, Cetania. Estaremos juntas por siempre." – Afiancé el agarre. – "Te amo."

– "Te amo, Aria."

Nos unimos en un suave contacto bucal. El sabor de la piña y el ron en su aliento le dieron un toque exótico al ósculo. Fue breve, sin juntar nuestras lenguas o un fuerte abrazo; No por falta de pasión, la cual nos sobraba, sino porque no requeríamos de intensos despliegues románticos para probar lo mucho que nos queríamos. Su mirada avivada y su sonrisa que se dibujaba en su angelical rostro al estar junto a mí era suficiente para hacerle saber a todos que su corazón me pertenecía, y viceversa. Separándonos lentamente y asintiendo en silencio, la arpía abrió la entrada metálica y tomando una llave escondida debajo de una piedra junto a una maceta, la insertó en la puerta, se introdujo a la casa y me dio una última señal de despedida, colocando su ala derecha en medio de su pecho, antes de que la café puerta la ocultara al cerrarla.

Suspirando satisfecha por dejarla en sus aposentos sana y salva, me di la vuelta para encaminarme a mi propio domicilio. Transité en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad característica del barrio y la suave brisa que revoloteaba unas cuantas hojas en el aire. Las estrellas lucían más brillantes en esta diminuta zona geográfica, a pesar de estar prácticamente a un lado de la gran capital y sus destellantes focos que nunca descansan. La Vía Láctea siempre lucia tan hermosa en esta época del año, con las constelaciones residiendo en el infinito espacio y delineando, casi como si tuvieran vida propia, la ruta a mi hogar. Un pequeño haz de luz que la luna proveía en el horizonte, señalaba que mi destino estaba cerca.

A pocas cuadras, un enorme reloj digital me indicó que faltaban dos minutos para la medianoche, tan tarde era. Mientras tarareaba la canción homónima de cierto grupo británico, el corazón se me intensificó al peregrinar por la familiar acera, ya estaba muy próxima. Mi mente se concentró únicamente en seguir avanzando hacia adelante y mi respiración en proveer suficiente oxígeno para calmar mis nervios. Mi inquietud se derivaba en preguntarme si ella también había optado por postergar su horario regular de descanso para esperarme. Sé que ella no requiere de dormir, pero ha adoptado la costumbre de compartir el tiempo nocturno y reposar tranquilamente a mi lado. Mi bomba sanguínea aceleró su latir así como la velocidad en mis piernas. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, oírla y, sobre todo, amarla.

Una codiciosa nube decidió robarle el brillo al astro selenita e interrumpir la iluminación del satélite natural, dejándome únicamente con el fulgor de las luminarias urbanas, las cuales no me permitían observar más allá de unos pocos metros en el horizonte. Cuando pude distinguir el vago rojo vino del techo de la morada Kurusu, no dilaté en moverme con mayor celeridad. Entonces, como si los dioses hubieran escuchado mi silenciosa plegaria, las luces de alrededor se apagaron por completo y la astuta nube volvió a permitir que el resplandor de la luna apartara a la oscuridad y la inesperada neblina que el frío había invocado, guiándome hacia el lugar correcto.

Y entonces la vi.

El astro menguante producía una iluminación tenue, pero lo suficientemente clara para discernir a esa femenina figura a menos de trece metros de mi posición. Sonreí al instante. Ese níveo cabello sedoso y que resplandecía como plata bajo los rayos de Selene, esa tersa piel azul cuya suavidad no posee parangón en este mundo, esos áureos ojos rodeados de la más negra y hermosa esclerótica que la existencia misma haya presenciado; Toda esa perfección hecha realidad se hallaba envuelta en un exquisito añil atuendo cuasi-militar mientras una oscura bufanda ondeaba al compás del viento nocturno. Era ella, la persona a quien le entregué mi alma sin dudar, a quien le compartí mis secretos sin arrepentirme, a quien respeto y venero todos los días a cada hora. Corrí de inmediato hacia su lugar. La primera en aceptarme y amarme como jamás imaginé, la que me sostiene de la mano cuando estoy al borde precipicio, la que me ofrece consuelo cuando me encuentro en el fondo y la que me da alas para elevarme más allá del cielo. La que disipa toda la culpa, toda la desesperanza, todo el mal que me aflige; Y todo eso lo logra únicamente con sonreír.

Aquella cuyas piernas raudamente se desplazaron al mismo tiempo que yo acortaba la distancia entre nosotras. La que abrió con rapidez la reja para encontrarse conmigo lo antes posible, sin importarle que fuera en medio de la calle. La persona a quien le abrí mis brazos sin parar mi marcha y respondió de la misma manera, con la vista encontrándose con la mía. La mujer que saltó enérgicamente al estar a menos de un metro de mí y a quien atrapé a salvo en mis brazos. La liminal a quien abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me rodeó firmemente con los suyos. La doncella que sostuve fielmente y le hice dar vueltas en nuestro eje sin separarnos. La honorable dama a quien saludé con el más profundo y encendido beso que jamás hayamos experimentado. La idolatrada reina a quien extrañé por tantos días sin poder contar con su apoteósica presencia.

Lala.

Mi amada dullahan, mí adorada irlandesa, mi bella segadora, mi hermosa Abismal, mi apreciada novia. Mi futura esposa.

Con ardiente ahínco y brío, continuamos el ferviente ósculo, degustando el interior de nuestras bocas y aspirando nuestro mutuo aroma. Su sabor me embriagaba de felicidad, su esencia me hechizaba con regocijo, su cuerpo me mesmerizaba con frenesí y su existencia me extasiaba de dicha eterna y gozo infinito. Al faltarnos oxígeno, nos separamos con lentitud, mirándonos alucinadas y sonriendo maravilladas. No pronunciamos palabra alguna, no había necesidad, el estar juntas era todo lo que requeríamos para llenarnos el corazón de paz sempiterna, tranquilidad inagotable y felicidad absoluta. Abrazándonos fervorosamente de nuevo, nuestras lágrimas expresaron todo lo necesario. Ya puedes cesar tu preocupación, Lala, porque ya estoy aquí, en el lugar a donde yo pertenezco. A tu lado, por siempre y para siempre. En este santuario de libertad, en esta morada de esperanza, en este castillo en miniatura que nos protege del mal del mundo. Descuida, mi amor, porque por fin, oyendo a tus más profundos deseos, he vuelto.

Ya estoy en casa.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¿Capítulo doble? ¡Capítulo doble!

Bueno, en verdad que desgasté el teclado en esta ocasión. Creo que incluso borré mis huellas dactilares en el proceso, pero valió la pena.

En este largo episodio, deseaba retratar dos historias que corrieran paralelas tanto en orden cronológico como en temas. Ambas comienzan con la felicidad de estar con las personas que te estiman y quieren, moviéndonos a pequeños problemas que se resuelven con un poco de unión. Luego, los relatos se bifurcan en medio, con uno dedicado a las ocurrencias cotidianas caseras y otro con los sucesos de ser una nueva integrante en una unidad policial. Pero, a pesar de esas discrepancias que nada parecen tener en común, nos damos cuenta que los paralelos vuelven a emparejarse cuando los dos lados presentan, cerca del final, confesiones de personajes que difícilmente mostraron ser tan vulnerables y, en cierto modo, tan humanos. Todo eso complementado por el colofón que es prácticamente idéntico, narrado por separado desde los puntos de vista personales de nuestras protagonistas. De esa manera, el círculo vuelve a completarse.

Rachnera es mi personaje oficial favorito, y quizás la arachne más incomprendida por aquellos que no ven más allá de su fachada de dominatrix y la descartan como una simple degenerada. Pobres de aquellos que jamás verán la luz porque se rehúsan a abrir los ojos. Pero dejando de lamentarnos por los no iluminados, vemos que la tejedora es mucho más de lo que su negro exoesqueleto y su apariencia tan lasciva logran exhibir. Ella es la inquilina más sensata y madura del clan Kurusu, siendo la que nunca lo ha herido de gravedad una vez instalada y la que actúa como hermana mayor para las integrantes más jóvenes. Arachnera es increíblemente interesante porque es de las pocas que Okayado ha retratado con una motivación real para actuar de la manera que lo hace.

Podría explayarme sobre las infinitas virtudes de ella y su gloriosa especie, pero el punto principal es que era mi deseo retratar su delicado interior sentimental, revelar a la inerme flor que reside debajo de ese grueso caparazón de quitina. Porque ella, como todos nosotros, es una simple persona.

De la misma manera, Titania nos destapó su tumultuoso pasado, y al igual que la tejedora, observamos a la diminuta criatura endeble que alberga tan fría coraza. Cuando elegí a la gnómida para ser la instructora y volverla una paisana, lo hice pensando en que su irónico tamaño sería perfecto para representar el ascenso y caída que ella encarnizaba. Una enanita que logró llegar a lo más alto, literal y figurativamente al volverse paracaidista, para desplomarse estrepitosamente por su propio deseo de venganza. Su trágico pasado, está ligeramente basado en mis propios pensamientos como mexicano.

Yo una vez me decepcioné tanto de mi propia nación que comencé a odiarla, a pesar de que años antes estuviera enamorado de esta. Al igual que Jättelund, un día me sorprendí al encontrarme deseando que alguien nos invadiera o atacara, de esa manera olvidaríamos nuestras diferencias y nos uniríamos como una única patria y defenderíamos esta hermosa tierra con ahínco. Y me di cuenta que pensar en destruir mi país para tratar de expurgarlo era exactamente lo que cualquier terrorista fanático haría. No puedo aplicar una metáfora tan extremista como imaginar en aniquilar algo para después reconstruirlo (borrón y cuenta nueva) a una nación entera, porque las personas no son edificios ni construcciones, sino seres vivos. Joder, eso es exactamente lo que pensaron cientos de crueles dictadores a lo largo de la historia.

Y la frase que resume de manera lacónica la mayor filosofía que tanto Aria como Lala han tratado de seguir: _Los héroes no matan_. Esa es la condensación de todo lo que traté de desarrollar desde el principio. Los esfuerzos de Jaëgersturm y Cetania por controlar sus impulsos de cazadoras natas, la dullahan oponiéndose a su naturaleza como tomadora de almas, todo aquello define a ellas tres. Es una ideología que en ocasiones parece demasiado fácil de quebrar, pero ahí reside el reto de aceptarla. Hay que tener más fuerza de voluntad para contrarrestar los instintos y la tentación de cruzar esa línea que separa a los justos de los monstruos.

Bueno, mejor me detengo o los seguiré aburriendo con mis diatribas de cavernario. Como siempre, los invito cordialmente a dejarme sus opiniones y a seguir en sintonía, porque este tanque sigue su marcha. Aprovecho para enviar muchos saludos por las referencias que hice a los compañeros **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Alther** , **Onix Star** y **Arconte** , quienes juntos defendemos el castillo Grays… Digo, quienes juntos formamos un excelente grupo de amigos unidos por una misma causa. Me gustaría llamarnos el _Kampfgruppe Kreativentruppen_ y andar en blindados, pero la Gran Sirena anda algo corta de presupuesto.

¡Y eso es to-to-todo, amigos! ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	48. No es fácil ser feliz

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Willkommen züruck, Kameraden! ¡Tarmo Flake ist hier!

A veces desearía no tener trabajo que me distrajera de la escritura, pero luego recuerdo que las cuentas no se pagan solas y que no trabajo en MON para darme el lujo de holgazanear, así que se me pasa. Pero bueno, aunque tarde, aquí hay otra entrega de esta historia que de alguna manera no me canso de seguir expandiendo. Es lo bueno de no tener pareja… Y quizás por esa actitud es que sigo soltero.

Ya me deprimí, ¡empecemos de una vez! _*Solloza amargamente en la esquina*_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena es feliz cuando la obedecen incondicionalmente!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 48**

* * *

– " _¿A chuisle?_ "

– "Zzz…"

– " _A chuisle_ , despierta…"

– "Zzzinco minutitos más…"

–"Pero ya debo irme a trabajar…"

– "Que te vaya bienzzz… Me saludazzz a la familiazzz…"

–"Aria, no puedo laborar si no me sueltas…"

– "Zzz… ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh…"

Desperté al compás de la voz más bella del mundo, indicándome que debía partir a cumplir su faena al iniciar la nueva semana. Regresando al estado consciente, estiré mi cuerpo y di un gran bostezo. Parpadeé varias veces mis seis globos oculares y mientras degustaba el amargo sabor del aliento matutino, sonreí. Estaba de nuevo en la conocida cama del habitual cuarto de la familiar casa, disfrutando de la tenue luz que las oscuras cortinas no se molestaban en filtrar y con ese aroma a hogar que le llena a una los pulmones de tranquilidad. Y lo mejor, me hallaba a lado de mi amada, venerada, adorada, inmaculada, hermosa y absolutamente perfecta Lala. Mi preciada dullahan, ya liberada de mi cariñoso abrazo que le proveí desde anoche, se sentó en el borde de la cama y también desperezó su preciosa figura esbelta. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al admirar su nívea y larga cabellera resplandecer por los rayos de Helios, ocultando gran parte de su espalda, pero sin esconder su impoluta y suave piel azul desnuda brillando con el sol. Una imagen tanto sensual como espléndida.

El paraíso sigue existiendo.

Luego de nuestro seráfico encuentro bajo la luz de la plateada luna y declararle con mis besos y abrazos cuanto la necesitaba y amaba, le ofrecí a mi linda irlandesa que nos dirigiéramos directamente a nuestro aposento actual para disfrutar del mundo onírico en su magnífica compañía, lo cual ella aceptó sin dilación. Yo me hallaba cansada y lo único que más deseaba en ese momento era estar junto a la mujer que amo. No hubo encendidas caricias que desataran una apasionada tormenta de lascivos arrumacos y lujuriosos despliegues de erotismo que concluyeran en fogosa ninfomanía sáfica; Simplemente nos acostamos y unimos nuestros cuerpos en un cariñoso abrazo para visitar juntas el pacífico reino de los sueños. Eso sí, le pedí que me deleitara el sentido del tacto y la vista al solicitarle que durmiéramos completamente sin ropa. Ella accedió al instante e informó que la oferta de saciar nuestras carnales fantasías seguía totalmente en pie; Yo estaba deseosa, pero mis energías habían sido mermadas por tan agotador día y postergué tan deliciosa idea para otra ocasión.

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin, A chuisle._ " – La segadora me dio los buenos días con una afable sonrisa. – "¿Dormiste bien?"

– " _Guten Morgen, Spatzi._ " – Le sonreí también. – "Mejor que nunca. Si no me hubieras despertado, hubiera continuado hasta mañana."

– "Siento haberte despojado del placer de la serenidad que el descanso provee, amor, pero me instaste a evitar el perderte nuestro aseo matutino." – Me besó en los labios. – "Y eso es una orden, cabo Jaëgersturm."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ " – Reí tenuemente. – "¿No te molestan los ósculos con mi horrible aliento?"

– "¿Crees que puede disgustarme el hacer contacto bucal con la mujer que adoro?"

– "Bueno, es que yo siempre deseo darte lo mejor, así que pensé que sería preferible a esperar a que cepille mis dientes." – Repliqué. – "Así no tienes que aguantar la respiración."

Ella respondió clavándome otro beso, más profundo y ardoroso, con su lengua recorriendo las paredes de mi cavidad oral y soslayando diestramente el lastimarse con mis afilados dientes. Desde aquel primer encuentro nuestro, he sido más que escrupulosa con el olor de mi boca, especialmente la halitosis matinal, no por nada las reservas de crema dentífrica en la casa se han visto algo escasas. Sin embargo, con esa impetuosa muestra de cariño sincero de parte de la peliblanca, olvidé mis temores sobre higiene bucal y me dejé llevar por la apoteósica sensación de experimentar el dulce sabor de mi estimada segadora. Al despegarnos, ella continuó observándome con esos dorados iris y una pequeña sonrisita de complicidad.

– "A pesar de que soy inmortal..." – Declaró, sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos. – "No puedo esperar tanto, _A chuisle_ …"

– "Ay, mamá araña; Me voy unos días y te conviertes en una conquistadora de primera."

– "¿Mi entusiasmo por coquetearte te desagrada?"

– "¿Bromeas? ¡Necesito más de esta Lala tan atrevida!" – Imité el gesto. – "Como te amo, mujer."

Luego de un tercer ósculo, igual de celestial, y de mimar a mis dedos apretando esos suaves glúteos pachoncitos, nos dirigimos al baño para empezar el día con una vigorizante ducha. Revisé mi celular y la hora denotaba que aún faltaba para que los demás inquilinos rondaran por la casa, así que mi irlandesa y yo accedimos a correr desnudas por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de aseo. Aquello se había vuelto un juego implícito entre nosotras, hallando emoción en desafiar nuestra suerte arriesgándonos a ser descubiertas sin atavíos encima. Pero espero no se vuelva costumbre o algún día nos agarrarán con las manos en la masa... Y en las nalgas. Afortunadamente, nadie apareció para captar nuestra destapada epidermis y cerramos con seguro la puerta. Me lavé vehementemente mis dientes mientras Lala preparaba su banquito para sentarse y se despegaba la cabeza, sosteniéndola con sus manos y protegiendo su cuello con un gorro para baño. Me senté detrás de ella y comencé.

– "¿Sabes, _Spatzi_?" – Hablé a mi azulita al tiempo que lavaba su espalda. – "Siempre me pregunté por qué sueles quitarte la cabeza cuando te lavas. ¿Te gusta verte al natural tanto como a mí?"

– "En parte era para seguir practicando mi control sobre mi acéfala mitad." – Respondió ella. – "La colocaba en mis piernas y la comandaba a adecentarme, mejorando mi coordinación con mi cuerpo. Aunque ya lo domino prácticamente por completo, todavía quedan detalles por pulir. Además, tallar mi parte posterior es mucho más fácil sin mi largo cabello estorbando."

– "Ya veo." – Exprimí la esponja. – "¿Alguna vez esta sensual mitad hizo algo indebido y batallaste para retomar el dominio sobre esta?"

– "Únicamente cuando la convences de obligarme a satisfacer tus extraños fetiches, como la auto-subyugación oral. Pero, eso es algo que espero de alguien como tú."

– "¿Dices que me ves sólo como una pervertida?"

– "No." – Sonrió. – "Digo que espero a que sacies tus lascivos deseos conmigo como más te plazca, _A chuisle_."

– "¿Tan larga te ha sido mi ausencia que ahora estás ansiosa por que demuestre mi lujuria, _Spatzi_?" – Reí ligeramente. – "Creo que Rachnee te estuvo corrompiendo todo este tiempo. Debería agradecerle."

– "Te extrañé mucho, _A chuisle_. Por suerte, tus adoradas misivas informando de tu progreso diario ayudaban a sosegar la privación de tu presencia."

– "Ah, mis cartas cargadas de amor y tinta azul, fueron divertidas de escribir. Ya terminé aquí, ¿puedes darte la vuelta, guapa?" – Le solicité. – "Y dime, ¿Te gustaron? ¿Lograste entenderlas? Es irónico que sea principiante en mi propio idioma, pero ser novata es algo a lo que me acostumbrado."

– "Descuida; A pesar de algunos errores gramaticales y de sintaxis, pude comprender en su totalidad las interesantes anécdotas que me relataste en tus letras." – Afirmó, girándose y colocándose la cabeza. – "Pero… Uhm…"

– "¿Sí?" – Tallé arriba de su pecho. – "¿Qué sucede?"

– "Espero no te moleste, pero con excepción de nuestro casero y la lamia, acabé relatando tan personales recados a las inquilinas de la morada." – Se tornó triste. – "Lo siento, Aria."

– "No lo sientas, que de todas formas tenía planeado contárselos a todas." – Le di un beso rápido. – "Ya me ahorraste el trabajo, así que te lo agradezco. Además, no es haya que plasmado cosas indebidas. Esas son exclusivas para tu deleite personal, _Spatzi_."

– "Entiendo, me alegro." – La felicidad regresó a su rostro. – "Ahh… Tus dedos se comportan tan audaces como siempre y me toman por sorpresa."

– "¿Deseas que me detenga?"

– "Para nada… Hmm…"

Gozando de la divina sensación de mis intrépidas manos rodeando sus hermosos senos, proseguí con el tallado y aseo de mi amada segadora. Únicamente me limité a estimular sus carnosos botones pectorales, a pesar de que ella gustosamente me invitó a que no restringiera mi libidinoso espolear solamente a mis articulaciones, pero yo sabía que una vez que mi boca probara el néctar de la irlandesa, no habría marcha atrás y, después de una semana sin desahogar mis instintos, terminaríamos grabando nuestras siluetas en el suelo, la pared y hasta el techo; Sin contar que ella llegaría tarde a su trabajo, nos perderíamos el desayuno, el almuerzo y el baño sería clausurado por reparaciones urgentes. Era irónico que estuviera negándome a dar rienda suelta a mis pasiones con la peliblanca, pero ese no era el momento para satisfacer la dicha del cariño físico. Comprendiendo, ella me dejó terminar y luego fue su turno de adecentar mi lacerado cuerpo. Se montó en mi segundo tórax y empezó el lavado y ligero masaje de mi espalda.

– "Eterno Abismo, sólo observa esta equimosis." – Mencionó con preocupación, pasando su mano con delicadeza por un moretón. – "¿Segura que estás bien, _A chuisle_?"

– "Tranquila, querida, un poco de sangre subcutánea no va a matarme." – Aseguré. – "Nada más son hematomas por balas de pintura, nada de qué preocuparse."

– "¿Qué sucederá cuando sean por proyectiles reales? ¿Qué harás si te dan? " – Me abrazó, reposando su cabeza en mi espalda. – "¿Qué haré si te pierdo, Aria?"

– "De eso se tratan los ensayos, Lala." – Tomé una de sus manos alrededor mío y la besé. – "Para que nunca puedan darnos. Estaré perfectamente, no te aflijas."

– "No me gusta verte herida." – Sollozó ligeramente. – "Tu dolor es el mío también."

– "Y a mí no me agrada verte triste. Anda, devuélvele la felicidad a tu inmaculado rostro." – Acaricié sus brazos. – "Porque tu bienestar el igualmente el mío."

Ella abandonó su desconsuelo y, limpiando sus lágrimas, me ofreció una sonrisa que pude admirar al darme la vuelta. Reconfortándola con otro beso y peregrinando mis manos por su mojado cuerpo, apacigüé sus tribulaciones y volvimos a la tarea de continuarnos aseándonos mutuamente. Aún así, la irlandesa no evitaba hacer una ligera mueca de inconformidad al verme reaccionar cuando la barra de jabón rozaba alguna de mis moraduras. Aún dolían.

– "¿Por qué no me permites curártelas?" – Preguntó la dullahan, cepillando mis pedipalpos. – "Al menos déjame tratar las de tu cara. Menguan tu lozana belleza teutona."

– "Son medallas de honor por haber superado tan duros entrenamientos. Ya sabes, le soy fiel a mis cicatrices."

– "Suficientes condecoraciones tienes para eso, sin contar que tu retorno en una pieza es bastante evidencia de tu éxito." – Aseveró, agregando más jabón especial al cepillo. – "Si no puedo atenderlas, entonces retíratelas tu misma, pero no quiero verlas cuando regrese del trabajo."

– "Incluso con mi acelerada velocidad de recuperación, dudo que eso sea posible, _Spatzi_. Están prácticamente frescas."

– "Aria…" – Me miró fijamente, colocando su dedo en el centro de mi pecho. – "Si vuelvo de laborar y tu cara aún ostenta esos horribles hematomas, te negaré dormir a mi lado hasta que te asciendan de rango."

– "Pero…"

– "Nada de objeciones, Jaëgersturm; Es una orden."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ "

– "Además…" – Se sonrojó. – "Quiero que luzcas bien esta noche."

– "Oh…" – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "Haberlo dicho antes, calenturienta. Tranquila, mi reina azul, esta araña se encargará de remover tan espantosas heridas al concluir tu faena. Podrás hacerme unas nuevas en la cama."

– "Bien." – Resumió su lavado con una sonrisita. – "A todo esto, ¿cómo te fue en el último día? No lo discutimos mucho ayer."

– "Uf, podría llenar doce tomos con todo lo que sucedió, sería mejor platicarlo en cuando nos acostemos. Y de paso, también me das tu reporte de batalla, que no supe nada de ti, guapa."

– "Entiendo." – Afirmó con la cabeza. – "¿Sabes? Ayer tuve tres incómodas instancias de incertidumbre, sabía que estabas pasando por malos momentos. Una durante la primera lluvia de la mañana, otra antes de la granizada y una última, la más fuerte, como un cuchillo repentino, minutos antes de que me informaras de tu triunfo. Esta me hizo caer en este mismo lugar. Afortunadamente Cerea me acompañó en tan terrible momento."

– "Oh…" – Bajé la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedió en tales momentos. – "Sí, no estabas equivocada en tus corazonadas. En verdad que me las vi negras en esas ocasiones. La final que describes, fue literalmente como una bala. Por un momento pensé que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano. Pero afortunadamente sólo fue otro de los dementes planes de Kuroko, tratando de probar mi convicción con la justicia. Siento haberte angustiado de esa manera."

– "Está bien, lo principal es que has vuelto a mi lado y es lo único que importa." – Me abrazó nuevamente. – "Te amo, Aria."

– "Y yo a ti, mi querida Lala." – Acaricié su sedoso cabello. – "Prometo ser más cuidadosa y no alarmarte tanto nuevamente, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Bien." – Suspiró. – "Sé que exijo lo imposible, pero nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti."

–"Descuida, _Spatzi_ , que yo no me dejaré vencer por nada ni nadie, no sin tu permiso." – La abracé con más fuerza. – "Y no deseo decir esto en este bello momento, pero se nos hace tarde y no quiero que llegues retrasada por mi culpa."

– "De acuerdo."

Acabamos la tarea y regresamos a nuestra habitación. Noté lo llamativo que lucía su uniforme de cocinera, y aunque me moría de ganas de ver a mi segadora en tan bonitas prendas, ella me sugirió esperar hasta que regresara del trabajo ya que no podía ensuciarlo antes de laborar. Comprendiendo, le adulé su buen lucir en sus atavíos regulares, aunque solo fueran su camisa y vestido de toda la vida. Yo también me arropé con mis atuendos cotidianos, con esa camisa blanca y el negro vestido, sin olvidarme de mi banda roja en el brazo izquierdo; Sé que siempre estoy negando conexión alguna con el condenado Reich, pero honestamente, siento que mi vestimenta ordinaria no está completa sin ella. Hace mucho que dejé de usar mi gorra, quizás porque aquí el sol no me llega tan directo como en Weidmann, o tal vez porque prefiero dejarla como recuerdo de mi antigua yo. Además, la he reemplazado por los broches que mis dos damas me obsequiaron y estos últimos son más bonitos.

– "Centorea me mostró la manera correcta de lavar la ropa." – Mencionó la irlandesa, colocándose el collar con la flor _edelweiss_. – "Mi técnica es aún inexperta, pero he aprendido lo básico. Incluso logré limpiar el atuendo de las WAVES."

– "Eso es fantástico, linda." – Contesté, acomodando mi pin de guadaña en el pecho izquierdo. – "Me encanta que siempre estés tratando de mejorar. Chef, ama de casa, políglota, inmortal, sensualmente hermosa y excelente pareja; No podrías ser más perfecta."

– "Yo no soy tan grandiosa como tú, _A chuisle_." – Ajustó el broche de araña del mismo lado que el mío. – "Enfrentarme al crimen es algo que no puedo hacer."

– "Bueno, con tu habilidad de volverte niebla intangible e invocar a Seely, serías una agente de temer." – Situé el distintivo de tanque a mi derecha. – "Por cierto, ¿te gustó el nombre para la guadaña?"

– "Es lindo y ya lo he adoptado." – Sonrió y me facilitó un cepillo verde para el pelo. – "¿Me ayudas?"

– " _Jawohl, Spatzi._ " – Acicalé su lisótrica cabellera. – "Je, debes creer que soy una loca por adoptarle motes a unas simples herramientas."

– "Comprendo tu afán por querer otorgarle una identidad a tus utensilios de trabajo." – Arregló el cuello de su camisa. – "Es decir, ¿recuerdas que yo me refería a todos por otro título que no fuera 'mortal'? Es algo similar."

– "Aún me siento halagada por ser la primera a quien llamaras por su nombre." – Di otra repasada a su níveo pelo. – "Cuando lo pronunciaste con ese seráfico acento irlandés, fue como escuchar un coro divino conformado por el Olimpo entero y mi corazón se llenó de tanta dicha que mi pequeño interés en ti pasó a enamoramiento completo."

– "¿Realmente fue tan especial oír tu nombre?"

– "Por supuesto…" – La volteé hacia mí y besé sus labios. – "Porque fuiste tú quien lo hizo."

– "Siempre sabes que decir, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió plenamente.

– "Lo aprendí de la mejor." – Le guiñé.

Terminándonos de arreglar, salimos de la habitación. Ahí, bajando las escaleras, se encontraba una conocida pelirroja. Esta se detuvo al verme por unos segundos, sorprendida. Pronto, una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro y usando sus fuertes músculos que impulsaban su masiva cola de reptil, se apresuró a recibirme.

– "¡Aria, bienvenida!" – Saludó la lamia, abrazándome. – "¡No sabía que habías llegado ya!"

– " _Danke_ , también me alegro de verte, Miia." – Intenté resistir su fuerte agarre. Juro que ella es una boa constrictora. – "Regresé exactamente a media noche. Siento haber retornado tan tarde."

– "Está bien, lo importante es que estás de una pieza." – Me soltó. Ah, hermoso oxígeno. – "Y buenos para ti también, Lala. ¿Yendo al trabajo?"

– " _Maidin mhaith_ , Miia." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Así es, gracias por preguntar. ¿Dormiste bien?"

– "Excelente." – Dio un pulgar arriba. – "Lo cual es extraño, porque… Bueno, tú sabes; Aria estando de vuelta y entonces…"

– "Cesa la preocupaciones, que _Mo chuisle_ no se hallaba en condiciones adecuadas para un amoroso encuentro." – Afirmó la dullahan.

– "Pero por si las dudas, les recomendamos que usen tapones para los oídos esta noche." – Injerí yo. La peliblanca me pellizcó el brazo. – "¡Auch! Ay, oye, sólo le decía la verd-¡Ow!"

– "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo era broma." – Rió ligeramente la ofidia. – "Bueno, voy a tomarme un baño, chicas. Que te vaya bien hoy, Lala; Aria, es un gusto que volvieras."

Ambas le agradecimos y ella reptó hasta el cuarto de aseo, dejándonos solas en la salida.

– "Cuídate y mucha suerte en el trabajo, _Spatzi_." – Le dije, sosteniéndola en mis brazos. – "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

– "Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, _A chuisle_. Es bueno tenerte en casa, junto a mí."

– "Aquí es a donde pertenezco." – Acaricié su barbilla. – "Te amo, mi segadora."

– "Y yo a ti, mi cazadora." – Colocó su índice en mi nariz. – "Y no husmees el refrigerador hasta que regrese."

– "Erm, ¿alguna razón en especial?"

– "Sólo hazlo." – Volvió a tocarla con el dedo. – " _¿Verstanden, soldat?_ "

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ "

– " _Sehr gut_. Regreso a las cuatro."

Acatando la orden, nos unimos con otro beso, largo y profundo, algo de lo que jamás me cansaré de dar y recibir. Eso y apretarle al trasero; Como me encantan esas posaderas tan bien formadas. Con mi clásico golpe en el pecho y ella sosteniendo su _edelweiss_ , la observé alejarse y doblar a la izquierda en dirección a la parada de autobuses. Suspirando por ver partir a mi bella diosa de añil epidermis, cerré la puerta y pensé en si debería buscarle algún servicio de transporte privado a mi irlandesa. No lo sé, contratar alguna especie de taxi que la recoja a diario o hasta comprarle algún vehículo particular, como una moto o un automóvil. Demonios, de poder hacerlo, le conseguiría un tanque _Leopard II_ con todo y tripulación para que ni el tráfico más tupido la detuviera. Ignoro si ella sepa conducir al menos una bicicleta con rueditas de entrenamiento, pero si una demente como Smith es capaz de ponerse tras el volante, mi Lala se puede convertir en la próxima campeona de carreras F1.

Ignorando mis bobos pensamientos sobre segadoras rápidas y furiosas, me trasladé a la cocina para hacerme algo de desayunar. Si bien no poseo ya acceso a las deliciosas viandas de mi peliblanca o al menú de la cafetería de los cuarteles, aún cuento con el habilidoso Kimihito y la _sous-chef_ Miia para aplacar el rugir de mi estómago, sin contar mi propia destreza en la cocina. Apenas pensaba en abrir la puerta del congelador, recordé el mandato de mi emperatriz europea y retrocedí. Desconocía el motivo de tal advertencia, pero soy una soldado obediente y no pensaba en contradecir el decreto de la mandamás. Por suerte, había suficientes víveres en las repisas para hacerme con algo rápido mientras esperaba a la pelirroja y a Kurusu. Y hablando de este último, me parece extraño que no lo haya visto ya despierto a esta hora. Son las ocho, hoy es día hábil y generalmente es el primero en amanecer, aunque tal vez le hayan dado el día libre como a mí. Decantándome por llenar mis dientes de caries con unas galletas _waffer_ sabor vainilla y chocolate, la lamia salió del baño y le asistí en la preparación del desayuno.

– "En verdad que es impresionante. Ya me gustaría a mí visitar el Foro Internacional." – Opinó la ofidia, moviendo la sartén con el arroz. – "Ayer las tratamos de ver si las estaban televisando, pero no tuvimos éxito."

– "Si, bueno, ningún canal de televisión cubrió el evento. Con eso del grupo musical en la ciudad y demás." – Respondí, cortando unas verduras. – "De hecho, nuestra fiesta de celebración se vio interrumpida cuando informaron a Smith de que alguien irrumpió en los camerinos de las susodichas. Un tal Sarver. Es el casero de una amiga saltarina."

– "Sarver…" – Caviló un momento la poiquiloterma. – "¡Ah, Karu! Sí, lo conozco. Nos visitó cuando tú y Lala salieron en su primera cita. Un tipo raro como nadie, pero parecía algo listo, además de que él y mi Cariño resultaron ser viejos amigos. Diría que no entiendo de dónde saca amistades tan extrañas, pero sería morderme la lengua bífida."

– "¿En verdad? Arachne mía, por lo que nos ha contado la doctora Redguard, el tipo está más loco que una cabra. Aunque claro, siendo su ex-pareja y eso, tal opinión es más que parcial." – Reí, pelando una patata. Amo las papitas. – "Así que es conocido de _Herr Kommandant_. Sólo espero que un día de estos no lo arrastre a algún incidente. Por cierto, ¿lo has visto? Es inusual que no haya aparecido ya."

– "Ya somos dos." – Movió el arroz. – "Nos avisó que ayer saldría por la noche con un conocido, aunque no sé si haya regresado. ¿Lala no te contó?"

– "Me temo que no. A lo mejor se pasó un poquito de copas y debe estar roncando como león en este momento." – Terminé el pelado y tomé otro tubérculo. – "O le dio gripe por andar de noche por ahí. Con ese frío de ayer, no me extrañaría."

– "Conozco a mi Cariño, el jamás se embriagaría sabiendo que tiene trabajo o saldría sin un abrigo." – Afirmó la lamia, probando un poco de su guisado. – "Ah, quedó perfecto. Como decía, él no es así de irresponsable. Además, sólo porque salió con su amigo y uno de estos acabó en problemas no significa que…"

– "Miia, no estarás pensando en lo mismo que yo, ¿o sí?"

– "Bueno, es posible que…" – Sacudió la cabeza. – "No, claro que no. La noche debió cansarlo, es todo."

– "Cierto." – Volví a mi tarea. – "¿Y cómo estuvo todo por aquí? ¿Hicieron fiesta para celebrar mi ausencia?"

– "Uh, si te contara. Lala empezó a hacer de todo. Se puso a lavar ropa, le ayudó a Papi a vencer su miedo a los rayos, ayudó a plantar un árbol en el jardín, etcétera. Parecía pila nueva." – Relató. Tomó algo de carne del refrigerador secundario. – "Me aprendí una buena receta para preparar _katsudon_ y Cerea sigue buscando trabajo en el diario. Rachnera ha estado remendando algunas ropas viejas y Papi y Suu siguen siendo tan ellas, pero les gusta ayudar más en la casa. Mero últimamente ha estado recibiendo muchos paquetes y oigo cantos extraños cuando paso por su habitación, pero ha de ser algo de sirenas. Ha sido divertido, y todo sin querer matarnos como antes."

– "En verdad que han sucedido grandes cosas. Bueno, me alegra que convivamos como una buena familia." – Empecé con las zanahorias. – "Yo nunca conocí tal experiencia, sólo tenía a mi abuela y ella era tan…"

– "Tan ella."

– "Precisamente." – Una ligera mueca de disgusto cruzó por mis labios. – "Ay, demonios; Tan temprano y ya estoy deprimiéndonos. Mejor dime como hacer ese _katsudon_ , que suena delicioso."

– "Ah, claro. Primero calientas el caldo _dashi_ y…"

Continuamos charlando sobre temas de gastronomía, con Miia tomando más ingredientes de la nevera secundaria. Discretamente pregunté la razón de no usar el principal, pero ella ingeniosamente evitó revelar el secreto. Desistí mis intentos por indagar en tal incógnita, que de todas maneras la peliblanca me ordenó no insistir en el tema, y seguimos con la preparación del desayuno. Nuevamente, la privación de la compañía de nuestro casero comenzó a preocupar a mi ofidia colega, quien volteaba expectante cada vez que oía alguien acercarse a la cocina, pero su entusiasmo decaía un poco al descubrir que se trataban de Centorea o Mero, quienes me felicitaron sobradamente por mi triunfo e incólume regreso a la morada. Lorelei ahora había adoptado el honorífico 'sama' para referirse a mí, a pesar de mi persistencia en que no era necesario, pero al final su labiosidad logró convencerme de aceptar el honor. Las siguientes en hacerse presentes fueron Papi y Suu, ambas saludando con un gran bostezo hasta que me notaron.

– "¿A-Aria-nee?" – Preguntó la joven arpía, tallando sus ojos. – "¿Eres tú?"

– "Hola, Papi." – Agité mi mano. – "Hola, Suu. ¿Cómo han estado?"

– "¡Aria-nee!" – Exclamó la pajarita. – "¡Volviste, volviste!"

Cargaré con casi la mitad de mi peso en los entrenamientos, incluyendo todo el equipo necesario y mis armas, pero el abrazo de alguien tan liviana como Papi fue capaz de hacerme retroceder al chocar su masa corpórea contra mí. Pero no es que me quejara, porque al sentir sus cálidas plumas azules rodearme y su jubilosa risa llenar con algarabía al ambiente, el interior de mi alma brilló tanto el sol en el exterior. La pequeña emplumada era la más infantil de todas las inquilinas, pero igualmente la más sincera y sus honestas muestras de cariño puro podían curar cualquier clase de depresión al instante. La limo también se unió a la bienvenida y mis manos quedaron llenas al sostenerlas. Instintivamente di vueltas con ellas, fundiendo nuestro jolgorio en una sola risa grupal.

Por un pequeño momento, pensé en lo afortunada que era al contar con estas diminutas personitas como un gran apoyo moral en mi vida. Estas pequeñas, con sus caritas ostentando tan nobles sonrisas, eran invaluables regalos que deseaba mantener intactos, apreciados tesoros que debía proteger, enormes razones para seguir luchando. No, ellas sólo eran una pequeña parte de esta enorme familia a la cual le debo más que todo, a la cual no puedo fallar ahora que he conseguido llegar a tan importante peldaño. Pero las preocupaciones de tan grande responsabilidad no importaban en esa efímera pero significativa instancia, donde las expresiones de afecto de mis dos hermanitas menores me hacían olvidar de todos los problemas en mi cabeza.

Luego de habernos quedado sin oxígeno de tanto reír, la añil arpía me solicitó esperar unos momentos mientras ella recogía algo de su habitación. Como un rayo, el dúo plumitas-gelatina desapareció de la periferia y tan pronto como se esfumaron, regresaron con una pequeña pila de papeles, ofreciéndola entusiasmadamente. Limpiándome las manos para retirar los restos de ingredientes, tomé las mencionadas hojas y las examiné. Mis seis ojos carmesí se abrieron al ver el contenido. Plasmados con polícromos crayones, se encontraban las representaciones de los habitantes de nuestra singular residencia en su más simple expresión. Ya sea la humorística figura de Centorea con una enorme espada y una zanahoria en su mano, la jocosa armonía de Kimihito y Miia con sombreros de chef o la tierna imagen de las jóvenes artistas con una maceta en manos y honestas sonrisas bajo el resplandeciente astro rey, los coloridos pinceles a base de ésteres habían impregnado con infantil maestría la pulpa de celulosa procesada.

Pero lo más enternecedor, lo que realmente me tocó el corazón y desencadenó que las comisuras de mis globos oculares se llenaran de lágrimas, fue el admirar ese increíblemente conmovedor dibujo donde mi bella dullahan y esta torpe arachne se encontraban tomadas de las manos, regocijándose con algazara, sin preocupación alguna y decoradas con rojos corazones alrededor. Ambas sosteníamos nuestras herramientas personales, con Lala tomando a su inconfundible guadaña y yo con un arma genérica. Daba igual que ninguna de las ilustraciones poseyera proporciones realistas, que la técnica fuera simplista o que la paleta del espectro de la gama visible se limitara a pocos tonos; Tan diáfano y noble despliegue de admiración y cariño que ambas niñas habían inmortalizado con sus crayones era más que indiscutible.

Era curioso; Con mis atareados días, nunca he tenido oportunidad suficiente para retratarme en una fotografía junto a la mujer que amo, siendo ella la única que me ha bendecido con su retrato personal. Pero ahora, una arpía y una limo unieron esfuerzos para lograr unirme a mí con mi pareja sobre el níveo lienzo del papel y la cera de colores. Y no podría pensar en hallar cuadro artístico más valioso en este mundo. No tendrá el estilo Renacentista de Da Vinci, el sublime impresionismo de Renoir o el estrambótico surrealismo de Salvador Dalí, pero aquellas líneas polícromas habían sido dotadas de la misma pasión que el más experimentado pintor. Un entusiasmo que sólo alguien que tenía el corazón tan abierto para poder expresarse tan libremente era capaz de lograr. Sin importar la opinión mundial, para mí ese dibujo ahora era de los cuadros más lujosos y apreciados del universo.

– "Perdón porque ese se vea tan feo, Aria-nee." – Se disculpó la voladora, agachando la cabeza. – "Lo hice de último y se me gastaron los colores, así que nada más pude usar seis."

– "Es precioso." – Musité, observándolo maravillada. – "Realmente excelso."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?"

– "Por supuesto." – La miré con una gran sonrisa. – "Muchas gracias, Papi, me encanta."

– "¡Oh, bueno, de nada!" – La alegría regresó a su rostro. – "¡Los hice anoche! ¡¿Verdad que se parecen?!"

– "Claro. Incluso lograste recrear los detalles de la armadura de Lala y el atuendo de Mero." – Mencioné. – "¿Los coloreaste tú solita?"

– "¡Suu me ayudó! ¡Verdad, Suu?" – Con esa declaración, la glauca chica se transformó en una fidedigna copia de la emplumada con una probóscide en la cabeza. – "¡Miia-nee, Cerean-nee, Mero-nee, miren también!"

– "Las congratulo por tan sobresaliente trabajo, pequeñas." – Meroune examinó su caricaturesco retrato. – "Si no es molestia, ¿puedo preguntar por qué mi piel fue recreada con anaranjados tintes?"

– "El rosado de su cabello hubiera tornado semi-monocromático su epidermis, restándole belleza y armonía al resto del pigmento." – Contestó la gelatinosa limo. – "El naranja es la tonalidad más aproximada a la piel, Gran Sirena."

– "Comprendo, Suu-chan." – La oí susurrar. – "Pero no uses el título, aún no."

– "¡Suu se comió el resto de los crayones y ahora dice que es una artista!" – Acotó la arpía. – "¡Ella se pintó solita! ¡Quedó muy bonita!"

– "Es cierto, es destacable." – Opinó Miia, mirando con satisfacción que apareciera junto a su amado Kurusu. – "Gracias, Papi."

– "¡De nada! Cerea-nee, ¿a ti también te gustó como saliste? ¡Yo misma le puse la zanahoria!"

– "Un detalle muy distinguido." – Concedió la rubia. – "Aunque no me explico la razón de que esté usando calzado en mis pezuñas."

– "¡Fue mi idea! ¡En la tele dicen que esos zapatos te hacen correr más rápido! ¡Y yo quiero que seas la más veloz del mundo!"

– "De acuerdo. Gracias, Papi." – Rió tenuemente la equina por la respuesta de la ilustradora alada.

– "¿Y por qué dibujaste sola a Rachnee?" – Cuestionó la lamia.

– "Porque Rachnera Arachnera es tan eminente que requiere una hoja entera para plasmar su avasalladora persona." – Exclamó una seductora voz arriba de nosotras. – "Es lo normal para nuestra gloriosa especie."

La mencionada tejedora, haciendo gala de su destreza para el sigilo, se infiltró sorpresivamente en la cocina. Anunciándose con tal declamación, descendió del techo usando su seda abdominal entre el grupo y tomó delicadamente su ilustración. Sonrió satisfecha y sin decir nada más, le otorgó un beso en las frentes de las pequeñas artistas como agradecimiento y obteniendo abrazos de su parte. Ella me miró y asintió en silencio, regresando yo el gesto.

– "O quizás porque estás muy gorda, araña." – Retrucó la ofidia burlonamente.

– "Bueno, yo no soy la que ha deformado los escalones con su cuerpo de víbora venenosa." – Replicó sardónicamente la aludida. – "¿Has pensado en regresar al gimnasio? Oí que lo reabrieron después de reparar el equipo que destruiste con tu cola de dinosaurio."

– "Yo te voy a dar tu cola…" – Siseó la ofendida serpiente, pero desistió al notar que la carne casi se quema. – "Como sea, ¿no has visto a mi Cariño, patas de cangrejo?"

– "Espera, gusana colorada, ¿Qué dices? ¿Querido aún no se ha levantado?"

– "Justo eso iba a preguntar yo. Su ausencia a estas horas no es algo común en alguien tan puntual como Mi Señor" – Injirió Shianus. – "Papi, Suu, Aria, ¿no saben si él se halla todavía en sus aposentos?"

– "No escuchamos ruidos proviniendo de su habitación." – Contestó la limo. Su compañera añil se unió al desconocimiento del paradero del hospedador.

– "¿No será posible que haya optado por reposar en la estancia de su compañero de juerga?" – Inquirí. – "Me es difícil imaginar a _Herr Kommandant_ faltando sin que haya avisado de su estado con anterioridad, por lo que posiblemente alguna causa mayor lo ha obligado a pasar la noche en vivienda ajena."

– "Ha llegado un poco tarde en ocasiones, pero jamás se ausentaría tanto en días hábiles." – Afirmó Rachnera. – "Rayos, no quiero comenzar a alarmarme pero quizás deberíamos entrar a su recámara para asegurarnos que está ahí en primer lugar."

– "¿Qué hay de tus telarañas que usas para informarte de todo?" – Le susurré a la tejedora. – "¿No que siempre sabes cómo se encuentra desde el ático?"

– "Las retiré de su cuarto." – Confesó. – "Lo creas o no, respeto la privacidad de mi Querido."

De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta, llamando nuestra atención de inmediato. Asintiendo en silencio al grupo, yo me decidí por recibir al invitado. Mientras dirigía mis ocho extremidades hacia la entrada, me preguntaba sobre la identidad de la persona detrás de esta. Con lo sucedido, podría ser un simple mensajero entregando un paquete para la sirena, simple correo o, y los Olímpicos no lo quieran, algún oficial de policía informándonos que nuestro casero sufrió algún percance. Exhalando antes de abrir, giré lentamente la perilla y revelé paulatinamente a una muy conocida figura de heterocromáticos ojos y rojo cabello.

– " _¡Leutnant!_ " – Exclamé al ver a Zombina. – "¿Pero… qué haces aquí?"

– "Bueno, pasaba por aquí y decidí traerle un regalo de graduación a mi novata favorita." – Señaló a la persona que sostenía en sus brazos. – "¿Supongo que esto te pertenece?"

– " _¡Herr Kommandant!_ " – Volví a emitir, sorprendida. – "¡¿Pero qué le pasó?!"

– "¿Recuerdas lo de ayer? Parece que estuvo celebrando de más y terminó en un peliagudo asunto con unas nekomatas." – Respondió la zombi, entregándomelo. – "Descuida, se encuentra algo mareado y con resaca, pero en buen estado. Si sobrevive a ustedes, puede con un poco de alcohol."

– " _Scheisse_ , jamás creí verlo así." – Lo agarré cuando amenazó con caer el suelo. – "Espero Lala no deba ayudarlo a abordar la barca al Inframundo por intoxicación."

– "Nah, si crees que él está mal, debiste ver al otro." – La pelirroja disintió con la cabeza. – "Entre el exceso de etílico y los regaños de Redguard, sin contar que sus inquilinas lo esperaban con una muy cálida recepción a base de golpes, el pobre de Sarver será quien visite la otra vida."

– "¿Aria? ¿Quién es?" – Preguntó Miia, acercándose. Se pausó al ver al hombre de sus deseos en tan paupérrimo estado. – "¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!"

– "Un poco de veisalgia." – Replicó la teniente. – "No es tan grave como parece, pero sugiero que lo alimenten bien y le den mucha agua. Una que otra aspirina aliviará la cefalea."

– "Vale, lo entiendo." – La ofidia casi me lo arrebató de las manos y lo arrastró hacia adentro. – "¡Cariño, resiste! ¡Yo voy a salvarte!"

La lamia, jalando del cuello al ya vapuleado muchacho, regresó a la casa. Las demás se apresuraron a auxiliar a Kimhito, más por liberarlo del brusco trato de la poiquiloterma que de su malestar. Centorea solicitó con férrea voz a la serpiente que preparara algo con carne y huevos, esta obedeciendo al instante. Meroune se encargaría de encontrarle una bebida energética para rehidratarlo lo antes posible mientras las niñas conseguirían medicina para el dolor de cabeza. Rachnera, dejando todo indicio de su seductora personalidad, transportó al afligido Kurusu hasta su habitación, caminando con él en brazos con delicadeza. Así, la centáuride se apresuró a asistir a Miia para acelerar el proceso de cocinado. A pesar de que nuestro hospedador se hallaba en precaria situación, parte de mí sonrió al ver actuar a sus inquilinas como un equipo por el bienestar del hombre que aman. En verdad que se han vuelto más unidas.

– "Bueno, supongo que lo dejo en buenas manos." – Mencionó la integrante de MON. – "Mentiría si dijera que no me encuentro incrédula ante esto. ¿Quién pensaría que hasta el santurrón de Cariño-kun caería presa de una mala parranda?"

– "En un mundo donde los muertos regresan de la tumba y entrenan a arañas gigantes para proteger a los ciudadanos, todo es posible, Zoe." – Contesté. – "¿No es gracioso? Eso es lo que me dijo la capitana cuando recién emigré aquí."

– "Te entiendo perfectamente. Arañas salvando al mundo, usar balas reales; Joder, se cumplió." – Rió tenuemente para sí misma. – "En todo caso, me alegro que esto no pasara a mayores, al menos para él. La Capi logró sacarlo impoluto y evitó que se agregara a su expediente. Estoy segura que el chico no lo hizo adrede, sino bajo la influencia de sus constantes libaciones a Baco. Y con ese condenado de Sarver a su lado, tampoco me extraña mucho."

– "Y todas les agradecemos por tomarse la molestia de protegerlo, Zoe." – Suspiré. – "Por cierto, ¿por qué MON tuvo que atender tal asunto? Entiendo el lado de las gatitas, pero los humanos son jurisdicción de la policía regular."

– "Porque ambos son hospedadores bajo la responsabilidad de Kuroko, así que sus problemas son los nuestros también." – Explicó ella, acercándose y murmurando a mi oído. – "Además ¿ya olvidaste quien está bajo el cuidado de tu embriagado casero?"

– "Ya somos niñas grandes, y ahora soy ciudadana independiente."

– "No, tonta, hablo de cierta jovencita de azul plumaje."

¡Por los diamantes de Hades! ¡Era verdad! Todavía me cuesta creer que el imperturbable superintendente Kuribayashi haya procreado a tan inocente aglutinación de ternura y plumitas. Aunque, si el Caos Infinito fue capaz de dar existencia a una deidad pura como Lala, no soy quien para juzgar los orígenes de las personas. Hmm, ¿entonces debería llamar Papi Kuribayashi a la pajarita a partir de ahora o sigue la regla liminal de continuar con su apellido materno? ¿Y tiene apellido en primer lugar? ¿Adoptará el de Kurusu cuando la desposen? ¿Por qué siempre divago en estas cosas?

– "¡Oh! ¡Gran Hera, casi lo olvido!" – Reaccioné. – "Tienes razón, definitivamente no queremos que él se meta en más líos."

– "Así es. Luego nos embargan el salario y a la Capi le dan ganas de arrojarnos por la ventana. Ojalá bromeara." – La muerta viviente suspiró. – "¿Y cómo has estado, granate? ¿Cómo trata la vida a la Exterminadora germana?"

– "No echo de menos ser despertada por una gnómida iracunda, eso te lo puedo asegurar." – Reí. – "Aún es temprano, pero regresar a casa, tomarse una ducha con Lala, que la hija del jefe te haga un bonito dibujo y que todos te admiren se siente simplemente maravilloso. No merezco tanta felicidad, pero tampoco voy a rechazarla. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te hizo mal todo ese vodka de anoche?"

– "Je, ¿Y qué podría pasarme? ¿Morirme?" – Inclinó su cabeza. – "Ya estoy acostumbrada, al igual que la Capi. Manako y Tio tienen jaqueca ligera y aunque el metabolismo de una zombi es más resistente que el del humano viviente, Saadia logró romper la barrera y acabó devolviendo todo el estómago después de sermonear a su ex. Digan lo que digan, aún hay fuego entre esos dos."

– "Incluso con uno artificial, la doc sigue teniendo su corazoncito. ¿Tú no, Zoe?"

– "Mi único amor en la vida es aplacar criminales y disparar mis bebés de metal y pólvora." – Guiñó y ofreció chocar su puño. – "¿No compartes el sentimiento, cabo?"

– "Absolutamente, teniente." – Hice contacto con el mío. – "¿Nos vemos mañana a la diez?"

– "Correcto. Justo ahora vamos a empezar a alistar sus documentos y demás equipo para que puedan fungir como agentes hechas y derechas." – Respondió sacando unos dulces sabor limón de su bolsillo. – "Procura que tú y las demás lleguen temprano. Iremos a visitar los nuevos cuarteles secundarios en la ciudad y demás. ¿Quieres uno?"

– "Ah, _danke schön_." – Lo agarré. – "Claro que asistiremos temprano en el primer día de trabajo, teniente. Por cierto, ¿no has visto a la entrenadora? ¿Sabes si está bien?"

– "Lo ignoro, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

– "Nada, descuida." – Disentí. – "Ya no te quito más tu tiempo, Zoe. Gracias de nuevo por todo y por traer sano y salvo a _Herr Kommandant_."

– "Es mi trabajo, Aria. Nuestro deber." – Sonrió y me ofreció la mano. – "Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate, compañera."

– "Igualmente, amiga." – La estreché. – " _Auf Wiedersehen._ "

Con saludo marcial, la pelirroja abordó la furgoneta en la que se transportó y partió en camino a seguir su trabajo. Seguí agitando mi mano mientras se alejaba, ya sea que me viera o no. Regresé adentro y presté mi ayuda a las azaradas Miia y Centorea, que se empeñaron en preparar suficientes energías calóricas para su hospedador. No es que yo no estuviera preocupada por el bienestar de la persona que me dio abrigo en su morada, al contrario, pero el entrenamiento de la semana anterior me ayudó a mantener la calma en momentos así. Eso no mermó mi ahínco en auxiliar a su recuperación y me comprometí a relevar a la centáuride para que ella pudiera encargarse de coordinar al resto de las chicas. Yo seré una soldado entrenada y familiarizada con las órdenes, pero era la ojizarca rubia quien poseía el corazón de líder en esa ocasión y la dejé que tomara naturalmente el control. No puedo decirle 'no' a la voluntad de una mujer enamorada después de todo.

Afortunadamente, los vestigios del alcohol y la jarana nocturna habían pasado lo peor cuando Kimihito arribó a la residencia y prontamente él se encontró consumiendo vehementemente los alimentos que le elaboramos e hidratándose con la pequeña reserva de bebidas con electrolitos orales que Meroune nos facilitó conseguir luego de una visita rápida a la tienda más cercana por parte de ella y Rachnera. Junto a los cuidados de Cerea y los abrazos de Papi y Suu, la recuperación del muchacho lucía positiva. Ya con su jaqueca disminuida y liberado de los constantes mimos de sus seis sobreprotectoras enfermeras liminales, me ofreció sinceras disculpas por acabar de esa manera el día de mi retorno, pero le aseguré que más que suficiente había hecho con darme asilo en primer lugar y le insté a seguir reposando para recuperar fuerzas. Con tal asunto ya fuera de nuestra lista de pendientes, la tranquilidad regresaba a nuestra pacífica casita.

– "¡¿Cariño, cómo es eso que te encontraron en el camerino de unas malditas gatas?!"

Quizás hablé demasiado pronto. La televisión matutina seguía su ronda de noticias, alternando entre importantes de nivel mundial y las insignificantes que parecían más bien rumores esparcidos por las redes sociales que periodismo serio. Pero entre esa maraña de información verídica y amarillismo se encontraba el trémulo reporte del polémico incidente entre dos hombres muy irresponsables y el doble de ebrios y sus aventuras no tan amorosas con la banda musical extraespecie. Por supuesto, tan controversial primicia desató una tormenta de fuego instantánea en la morada Kurusu y las represalias por parte de las enardecidas habitantes no se hicieron esperar, con Miia, Du Neptune y Shianus como las principales inquisidoras.

– "¡Mi Señor! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya caído en la tentación de las féminas de felinos rasgos?!" – Indagaba una ofendida Centorea. – "¿Acaso no le ofrecemos suficiente compañía? ¿No está satisfecho con nuestro desempeño y duro trabajo?"

– "Amado, comprendo que no seamos las más ejemplares huéspedes y nuestros comportamientos en ocasiones rayen en lo reprobable..." – Dijo la oceánica, consternada. – "Y sé que esto sonará extremadamente irónico proviniendo de mí, pero todo lo anterior no me parece tan grave para ser meritorio de obligarle a nadar en las turbias aguas de la infidelidad."

– "¡Y no sólo con una, sino con varias a la vez!" – Vociferó la lamia, echando candela por sus ojos y sacudiendo al pelinegro como si fuera un títere. – "¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Cariño?! ¡Creí que tu corazón era mío! ¡¿Por qué me obligas a dudar de tu amor?!"

– "Ch-chicas, si me dejan explicarlo…" – Trató de hablar el infortunado hombre.

– "¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito Sarver!" – La ofidia agitó el puño en el aire. – "¡Pero me las va a pagar! ¡Nadie toca mi propiedad! ¡Aria, te dieron armas en MON, ¿verdad?! ¡Préstame todas!"

– "Me temo que…" – Intenté refutar tan alocada idea.

– "Miia, por favor. Desiste en tu afán de hacerte con artilugios bélicos para desatar su vesánica vendetta sobre el amigo de nuestro administrador." – Exclamó la centáuride. – "Las balas no son la respuesta."

– "Exacto, hazle caso a Centorea." – Afirmé.

– "¡Porque podemos matarlo lenta y dolorosamente a golpes!" – Declaró la rubia, revelando su espada, esta vez era de verdad. Esperen, ¡¿Qué?! – "¡Con mi noble filo atravesaré ese impuro corazón que se atrevió a enviciar la impoluta alma de Mi Señor!"

– "¡U-un momento, Cerea!"

– "¡Corromper las mentes inocentes es mi trab- Digo, un acto de ignominia máxima!" – Acotó Meroune, blandiendo una caracola gigante. ¡¿De dónde sacan estas cosas?! – "¡Nadie osa usurpar el dominio de la Gran Sirena! ¡Muerte al facineroso y guerra eterna a sus seguidores!"

– "¡Esto se va a descontrolar! ¡Vamos a calmarnos, ¿Sí?!" – Imploré sin éxito. – "¡Alto!"

– "¡A las armas, ciudadanas! ¡Formemos batallones!" – Proclamó la equina ojizarca, alzando su cuadrúpedo cuerpo con la tizona en el cenit de su brazo. – "¡Que una sangre impura inunde nuestros surcos!"

– "¡DIJE ALTO!"

Las tres alborotadoras se detuvieron al instante al verme de brazos cruzados y una fría mirada en mi germano rostro después de mi corto pero horrísono decreto verbal. Mi estoica expresión se combinaba con mi impasible respiración y los guturales sonidos provenientes de mi garganta. Instintivamente, el trío instigador suspendió su álgido arrebato y bajaron sus contundentes armas ante la pétrea faceta y el aura militar que esta depredadora alemana ostentaba afásicamente. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que lo rompí al tomar de nuevo la palabra.

– "Lamento el tener que prorrumpir de forma tan súbita en medio de su obstinada porfía, pero como no únicamente agente de la ley, sino también ciudadana oficial de esta nación, me veo obligada a aplacar su exaltado arrobamiento de venganza en este preciso instante." – Proferí, circunspecta. – "Ahora, señoritas, ¿serían tan amables de otorgarle a nuestro casero el privilegio de exponer sus razones que lo llevaron a tan controvertible decisión o debo verme en necesidad de aplicar las sanciones correspondientes por alegar descaradamente sus deseos de lastimar a un humano?"

– "Pero…"

– "Señorita Shianus, ¿es preciso recordarle el artículo cinco de la ley de ejecución de los deberes policiales? ¿Acaso me veré obligada a detenerla en el acto?"

– "No, Aria." – La aludida bajó la cabeza. – "Lo lamento."

– "Bien." – Miré al muchacho. – "¿Señor Kurusu, podría concedernos la oportunidad de exteriorizar su versión de la historia, si no es mucha molestia?"

– "C-claro, Aria. Gracias." – El mencionado carraspeó y comenzó su relato. – "Bueno, sé que la televisión afirma demasiado y aunque mucho de ello sea sensacionalismo, las pruebas son innegables. Sí, desafortunadamente me excedí de copas y acabé en los camerinos de esas nekomatas. Y sí, puede que con mis sentidos desinhibidos, haya actuado de manera poco decente. Sin embargo, y esto puedo afirmarlo con seguridad y ampararme a las pruebas que la agente Smith presentó ante las autoridades, jamás hubo contacto físico más allá de unos cuantos besos a las mejillas de las susodichas. ¿Eso me excusa de tan licenciosa conducta? Lo dudo, ¿Me arrepiento y me siento mal por haberles preocupado y fallado no sólo como hospedador, sino persona? Por supuesto, ¿pero, todo lo anterior amerita el uso de violencia contra uno de mis mejores amigos, quien también ha expresado su remordimiento respecto al incidente? Claro que no. Chicas, sé que me porté de manera más que incorrecta y desean descargar su ira sobre algo o alguien, sin embargo, nada de eso cambiará el pasado o el resultado de este."

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde las tres mujeres miraron al suelo con los hombros caídos. Kurusu se incorporó y tomó su chamarra, de donde sacó unos cuantos rectángulos polícromos con el nombre del grupo liminal; Boletos. Se los ofreció a las tres, quienes tomaron uno con timidez. Los admiraron por un momento, con rostros algo incrédulos.

– "Entradas VIP para su próximo concierto la semana que viene, logré conseguirlos de ellas mismas. No intento obtener amnistía ni sobornarlas, pueden hacer lo que deseen con ellos. Cometí un error y, aunque creo que afortunadamente no pasó más allá de un malentendido, no dejo de sentirme terrible por ello. Ustedes no merecen que las decepcione." – Continuó Kimihito, tallando su frente. – "Pero, si aún pueden permitirme entrar en su corazón de nuevo y si mis palabras aún tienen valor alguno, únicamente quiero pedirles que me perdonen. ¿Es posible… recibir tan magnánimo regalo suyo?"

La respuesta a su plegaria vino de un suave abrazo de parte de la pelirroja poiquiloterma, seguido de la centáuride postrándose en sus miembros delanteros y la sirena haciendo una reverencia en su silla de ruedas.

– "Tú perdónanos, Cariño." – Acotó Miia. – "Sobreactuamos demasiado por una pequeña equivocación. Se supone que ya no somos así de recelosas."

– "Lo sentimos mucho." – Meroune siguió con sus gestos de indulto. – "No debimos juzgar prematuramente y dejar que nuestros prejuicios afectaran nuestro juicio."

– "Somos nosotras las que han fallado, Mi Señor." – Centorea colocó la mano en su pecho, contrita. – "Rogamos indulgencia por dudar de su nobleza."

– " _Operibus credite et non verbis._ " – Musitó el pelinegro. – "Cree en hechos, no palabras. La evidencia no me favorecía, es más que natural que hayan desconfiado."

– "Ese es el problema, Mi Señor; Sospeché de la palabra de quien he jurado defender y seguir por siempre. Si no creo en usted, ¿Qué clase de mujer caballero soy?" – La rubia emitió un ligero sollozo. – "He fracasado en cumplir mi mayor promesa, no soy digna de su misericordia."

– "Descuida, Cerea. Errar no es sólo humano." – El casero acarició la mejilla de la ojizarca, provocándole un ligero rubor en estas. – "De todas maneras, no puedo traicionar a mis lindas inquilinas por unas cuantas gatas con demasiado dinero y maquillaje. Ustedes son más valiosas que mil de ellas."

– "Gracias, Cariño." – La lamia afianzó el abrazo. – "Lamento todo el teatro, ¿podemos olvidar este peliagudo asunto de una vez?"

– "Por supuesto, Miia." – Él observó al resto. – "Creo que al final, todos nos debemos una disculpa, ¿no lo creen?"

– "Concuerdo absolutamente, Amado." – Concedió Lorelei. – "Nuevamente le solicitamos comprensión por nuestras salvajes declaraciones y profundo agradecimiento por obsequiarnos tan únicos pases para una función musical."

– "Está bien, Mero, lo importante es que su humor mejore. Después de todo, ustedes lucen aún más hermosas cuando están alegres."

Con la precisión de un caza _Eurofighter Typhoon_ y la fuerza del bombardeo masivo de un escuadrón de _B-2 Spirit_ , esas simples palabras impactaron directo al corazón de las tres mujeres y reclamaron una victoria sentimental absoluta para el joven hospedador. Prontamente, Kimihito se vio envuelto en un mundo de afectuosas escamas, cabello, piel y agraciadas glándulas mamarias a la altura de su rostro. Encontrando una oportuna bocanada de aire, él solicitó a sus devotas enamoradas darle un segundo para evitar que sus pulmones perdieran el poco oxígeno que resguardaban. Ya libre de tan suave y tan honestamente envidiable prisión, Kurusu volvió a agradecerles a ellas por exonerarlo de sus faltas y a mí por dejarle explicarle. Yo solamente contesté que hice lo que cualquier persona sensata realizaría en tan precaria situación. Aunque comparto la opinión de que todo es culpa de ese tal Sarver.

Nos sorprendimos al ver a Rachnera junto con las niñas, esperando en la puerta y atestiguando tan bulliciosa escena. Las pequeñas también corrieron a mimar a su querido benefactor mientras la tejedora sonreía por la pacífica resolución del problema. Dejando solo al muchacho para que su jaqueca siguiera disminuyendo, regresamos a nuestras actividades cotidianas, llámense terminar nuestros desayunos. Acabada la ingesta de alimentos, la centáuride tomó el papel de enfermera temporal y siguió el progreso de la recuperación del dueño de la casa. Si bien Kurusu ya no precisaba de tal atención, tampoco deseaba arruinar la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con la rubia. Miia logró hacer a un lado sus característicos celos y aceptó que lo principal era que su Cariño se repusiera, ya tendría tiempo de seguir ganando terreno con sus platillos. Además, ella sabía que se encontraba en buenas manos con la guerrera equina.

Sonreí ante tan perceptible afecto y confianza que se respiraba en la morada. No más peleas, no más disputas, únicamente paz. Disfrutando de tal tranquilidad, le solicité a Papi quedarme su lindo dibujo para poder conservarlo tras el vidrio de un marco y poder colgarlo en mi habitación. Sonará demasiado por un boceto hecho a base de crayones de cera, pero el valor sentimental que ese pedazo multicolor de papel contenía era mayor que la colección artística entera del Louvre. Aceptando ella con entusiasmo, la arpía mostró también sus obras maestras a Kimihito, para beneplácito de este. Así, disfruté de un día sereno junto a la limo y la pajarita en el mundo de las carreras virtuales. Me sigo arrepintiendo de no usar trucos para obtener ventaja sobre mis veteranas rivales, pero igualmente me divertí evadiendo cáscaras de banana y arrojando caparazones quelonios. Al demonio los gorilas gritones, mi princesa de vestido azul y su motocicleta son las dueñas del camino. Luego de ganar (¡por primera vez!) la copa champiñón, Cerea y Meroune, esta última con una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo en mano, se acercaron a mí.

– "Disculpe, Aria-sama, pretendíamos mostrarle esto desde la mañana, pero el altercado se interpuso en nuestro afán de recompensar su esfuerzo." – Dijo la mujer de rosados cabellos, entregándome el obsequio. – "De parte mía y Centorea-sama, de todo corazón. Felicidades nuevamente, Aria-sama."

– "Enhorabuena, Aria." – La cuadrúpeda inclinó la cabeza. – "Disfrútalo."

– "Oh, bueno, muchas gracias, amigas." – Sonreí. – "¿Puedo… abrirlo?"

– "Por supuesto, es suyo de todas maneras." – Respondió amablemente la sirena.

Con cuidado, retiré el rosado listón que ataba el azul empaque de celofán, revelando una caja negra de reducidas dimensiones con la palabra _G-Shock_ y otros términos abreviados impresos en esta. Tal nombre se me hacía conocido y mi curiosidad se disparó al máximo. Retirando el sello adhesivo que garantizaba que el contenido estaba intacto, encontré con un manual en diferentes idiomas, demasiado grueso para operar lo que el volante incluido ya había revelado cual sería mi presente: Un reloj digital. Y no cualquier cronógrafo, sino uno de calidad. Hallando otro contenedor debajo de los papeles, esta vez de metal y con forma hexagonal, ostentando las mismas palabras plasmadas en relieve y flexionando mis dedos en anticipación, quité la tapa del estuche metálico y tomé la bolsa de polietileno interior que contenía el aparato en cuestión.

– " _Meine göttin…_ "

 _Casio G-Shock Mudmaster_. Sin duda, era un reloj de pulsera, ¡Y qué reloj! Como si me hubieran leído la mente, el modelo presentado contenía tanto la pantalla de cristal líquido como manecillas. Aquel era mi estilo favorito, ya que combinaba la conveniencia de la era moderna con la elegancia de lo análogo, todo armonizando en una estilosa pieza de metal y polímeros que marcaban perfectamente el horario actual. Con áureos números arábigos en gran tamaño para representar los cuatro puntos cardinales y una pantalla negra digital que era iluminada por luz azulada, rodeado en oscura resina, el objeto poseía un diseño soberbio. Admirado el tamaño de la pequeña bestia, tomé el manual y le eché un vistazo a las funciones incluidas. Resistencia al agua y lodo, hora mundial, doble cronómetro, barómetro, brújula, altímetro, energía solar de reserva, sincronización automática por señal de radio para calibración autónoma del tiempo, cristal de zafiro auténtico… Ya parezco esos molestos anuncios de la televisión, pero esta cosa tiene más habilidades que yo y la lista no parecía tener fin.

– "Mero-sama…" – Tragué saliva sonoramente. – "¿C-cuanto les costó esto a ustedes?"

– "Oh, no se preocupe por el precio, Aria-sama." – Disintió con la mano. – "Yo pagué la mayor parte y ya sabe que el dinero no me es problema. Además, usted necesitaba de uno. Pruébeselo, insisto."

– "De acuerdo…"

Quitando la etiqueta de marca de la correa, inserté un extremo a la hebilla y la sujete a mi muñeca hasta que quedara lo suficientemente firme para que la carátula no se moviera, pero tampoco que me apretara. A pesar de que sentía que ese pequeñín valía más que mi salario entero (y eso si Smith no se portaba tacaña), debía admitir que lucía sumamente espléndido en mi quitinoso antebrazo. La hora ya había sido ajustada por sí sola, como evidenciaba el paralelo con el reloj de la sala, lo cual me alegró porque si el grueso instructivo era indicación alguna, necesitaría graduarme como ingeniera aeroespacial únicamente para aprender a cambiar la alarma.

– " _Danke schön_ , chicas…" – Musité, encantada con el obsequio. – "Es realmente hermoso."

– "De nada, Aria." – Sonrió Shianus. – "Solicité ayuda a Mero-sama para que juntas lo encargáramos por Internet. Me tranquiliza que haya sido de tu agrado."

– "Pero, ¿cómo supieron que necesitaba uno?"

– "Confesamos que eso es debido a conocer el contenido de las misivas que usted enviaba todos los días a Lala-san, relatadas por ella misma." – Manifestó la oceánica. – "Lamentamos si nos entrometimos en los asuntos privados entre usted y su pareja, Aria-sama, pero lo hicimos con las mejores intenciones."

– "Está bien, no tengo secretos para mi familia." – Continué sonriendo, de verdad era lindo. – "Gracias de nuevo, quisiera poder regresarles el favor."

– "Ya has hecho mucho por todos aquí, compañera." – La rubia colocó su mano en mi hombro. – "Deja de afligirte tanto, que los obsequios son para disfrutarse."

– "Cierto, tienes toda la razón, Cerea." – Suspiré sonriendo. – "Me encanta tirarme al drama, ¿cierto?"

– "Ya somos dos, Aria-sama." – Replicó Lorelei. – "Por eso me cae tan bien."

Las tres reímos ante la buena broma y permití que las ínfulas de la vanagloria me dominaran por unos minutos al presumir mi nuevo reloj a las demás. Pasado un tiempo y mientras yo probaba la galaxia de funciones que el aparato podía realizar en mi habitación, la pantalla de mi celular se encendió, indicando que la batería estaba a punto de extinguir sus últimas reservas de energía. Me pareció extraño puesto que su casi nulo uso durante la semana conservó perfectamente la carga sin necesidad de reponerla. De hecho, ni siquiera sonó o hizo otra clase de anuncio que no fuera el del candado virtual siendo retirado. Una detenida inspección al teléfono reveló que, de alguna extraña manera, lo había dejado en el modo avión, cortando toda clase de conexión y comunicación. Ignoraba cuando es que activé tal condición pero con celeridad me apresuré a devolverse su estado original.

– "¡Ay, mamá araña!"

Como la repentina aparición de los _Messerschmitts ME-109_ nocturnos hostigando a la RAF británica, un bululú de mensajes y alertas inundaron al aparato telefónico, haciéndole sonar, vibrar y creo que hasta insultarme al mismo tiempo. Después de tensos segundos donde no sabía si quebrarlo o aventarlo por la ventana para cesar su estrepitoso escándalo, el celular calmó su imitación de bomba a punto de estallar y pude revisar la avalancha de avisos pendientes recolectados en estos días. Ofertas irrelevantes, correo basura, publicidad de alguien llamada la Gran Sirena que no se puede saltar, más ofertas, Cetania me compartió un video de Bruce Dickinson conduciendo un tanque _T-34/85_ (eso sí es importante), Zoe me advirtió un par de veces que Titania me despertaría bruscamente (esa Zombina, al menos se molestó en avisar) y varios mensajes de mi ex-jefa Winona.

– "Aww, que tierno…"

Entre la maraña de recados que la arpía antártica me dejó, muchos de ellos maldiciendo mi nombre por mi nula respuesta, se encontraba una colección de muy bellas fotos de ella y su ahora esposa Pin ataviadas en los nupciales atuendos del himeneo, con la canadiense arropada en un formal (e increíblemente redundante para una pingüino) traje esmoquin, mientras la rusa hacía gala de un níveo y radiante vestido de novia de corte español con un gigantesco ramo de flores violetas en sus aletas. Y a juzgar por las extremadamente jubilosas expresiones de las recién casadas, todo había salido de maravilla. Y debía serlo, puesto que celebraron su boda en nada menos que el parque nacional Waterton Lakes en Alberta, Canadá, con unas preciosas vistas con el lago y las nevadas montañas de fondo. En otra de esas sorpresas de la vida, tal lugar colinda con el Parque Nacional de los Glaciares en Montana, donde mi amada rapaz solía residir. Si eso no es profético, ignoro que más pueda serlo.

Aprovechando los últimos restos de energía para disculparme con la ahora señora Winona Dragovskaya y explicarle el porqué de mi ausencia de respuestas, alguien tocó a mi puerta. Enviando el mensaje segundos antes que la batería decidiera reposar, recibí a mi invitado, encontrándome con Rachnera y las niñas, sugiriendo que las acompañara al patio trasero. Saliendo y solicitando a Kimihito que me facilitara su adaptador de pared para mi celular, dejándolo recargar en la sala, seguí a la tejedora y las pequeñas hacia el jardín. Papi tomó una jocosa regadera con forma de ballena y Suu la llenó con cristalina agua usando la manguera al tiempo que mi congénere me mostraba al nuevo residente vegetal de la casa. Era apenas un delgado palito con algunas endebles ramas, pero lucía sano. La joven de azul plumaje regresó y comenzó a irrigar al arbolito con el vital líquido mientras tarareaba una melodía.

– "Es un azarollo, también conocido como serbal de los cazadores. Muy común en Europa, especialmente Irlanda." – Explicó Arachnera. – "Como imaginarás, lo eligió tu adorada azulita. Aunque la idea de sembrar un arbusto fue mía. ¿Puedes adivinar la razón de tan inusual despliegue de interés en la botánica?"

– "Erm… ¿Te gustan las plantas?"

– "Un poco, pero no es la respuesta."

– "¿Te volviste vegetariana?"

– "Amo demasiado la carne."

– "¿Es un cultivo de buena suerte?"

– "No que yo sepa."

– "¿Sirve como repelente contra insectos y plagas?"

– "De hecho, sus frutos atraen aves y abejas."

– "¿Estaba en oferta?"

– "Es importado y algo costoso, pero lo dejaron a precio razonable."

– "¿Tienes la habilidad de comunicarte con la vida vegetal?"

– "¿Qué soy? ¿Una dríade?"

– "¿Es parte de un ritual secreto para invocar a los Dioses Exteriores y traer el final a este mundo?"

– "¿Acaso en tu trabajo consumen sustancias ilegales o sólo eres así los lunes?"

– "Bueno, me rindo." – Encogí los hombros. – "Diría que era una alegoría a como las semillas de la amistad germinaron en un gran árbol para esta familia, pero no quiero sonar tan tontamente poética."

– "Eliges toda las opciones más disparatadas antes de optar por la correcta." – Disintió lentamente. – "Tu cerebro trabaja al revés, Jaëgersturm. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te aceptaran en MON?"

– "Smith está más loca que yo, así que la demencia se neutraliza." – Bromeé. – "Pero en serio, bonito detalle para representar tan idílica metáfora. ¿Cuándo tardan en crecer?"

– "La dueña de la tienda dijo que veinte años. Será un adulto cuando seas una señora de edad."

– "Y el azarollo seguirá creciendo."

– "En verdad…" – La tejedora sonrió. – "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Aria."

– "Gracias, Rachnee. Es fantástico volver a mi hogar."

– "Por cierto, buena manera de pacificar al trío justiciero en el cuarto." – Me rodeó con el brazo. – "Lucías como la cazadora que siempre debes ser."

– "Te agradezco el halago, pero sólo estaba parafraseando el código policial de Sparassus." – Confesé. – "Ni siquiera me han dado mi placa, aún no puedo fungir legalmente como agente. Pero no lo hice tan mal, ¿cierto?"

– "Fuiste muy convincente." – Se acercó con sonrisa maliciosa. – "¿Jugarás a la oficial malvada con tu princesa azulada esta noche, esposándola a la cama y sentenciándola a complacerte de por vida?"

– "Normalmente descartaría eso como otra de tus pervertidas fruslerías…" – Regresé el gesto. – "Pero me leíste la mente, compañera."

– "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi alumna. ¿Van a invitarme?"

– "Sólo si traes la cámara, el látigo y las botanas."

– "Cuenta con ello."

Carcajeándonos por la broma (y espero que sea broma), proseguimos con la jardinería. La mujer de cabellos lila se unió a las niñas y también regó el resto de las plantas, con Suu actuando como una irrigadora automática con sus tentáculos multifuncionales. Yo me uní a las chicas y tomé la podadora manual para retocar el césped. Con cuatro personas trabajando en un área pequeña y la limo demostrándonos que podía digerir la hierba con facilidad (y recordándole que no era una rumiante), terminamos en pocos minutos. Mi reloj indicó que pronto serían las cuatro de la tarde y mi segadora regresaría en poco tiempo. Acabada la sesión de jardinería, regresamos adentro y me dispuse a esperar a la peliblanca. No tuve que permanecer sin la compañía de la dullahan por mucho, puesto que, como si estuviéramos conectadas, algo me indicó dentro de mí que ella ya se encontraba cerca.

Sin querer aguardar más, abrí la puerta y, al igual que ella el día de ayer, me paré en la entrada, sintiéndome una honorable samurái resguardando el castillo de su señora. Y entonces, la emperatriz del universo entero apareció, caminando por el lado izquierdo de la acera. Al verme, ella sonrió y aceleró el paso en mi dirección. Entusiasmada, abrí la reja y corrí al encuentro con mi añil reina de áureos ojos, sosteniéndola firmemente con ambos brazos y proporcionándole la calurosa bienvenida al unir nuestros labios con ternura. Ya que ella había caminado lo suficiente, la cargué apoyándome con mis pedipalpos y las trasladé dentro de la casa. Una vez cerrada la puerta, la deposité cuidadosamente en el suelo y ella se retiró el calzado para andar en pantuflas azules y proteger sus largas medias negras.

– "¿Cómo te fue hoy, _Spatzi_?" – Le pregunté a la irlandesa, tomando su bufanda. – "¿Algo interesante?"

– "Nada fuera de lo común, aunque un par de comensales solicitaron órdenes considerables de comida mexicana. La palabra de nuestra calidad se sigue extendiendo, aunque atribuyo gran parte del éxito a la campaña publicitaria basada en repartir aleatoriamente boletos de descuento." – Replicó ella, colocándose las sandalias. – "Mi amiga Sanae se preocupó cuando recibió un mensaje de su progenitora enferma, pero no es grave. Deberé tener más cuidado al preparar la comida, las infecciones estomacales parecen estar a la orden del día. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana, _A chuisle_?"

– "Bueno, Miia me enseñó un par de recetas, Papi y Suu demostraron que serán las próximas estrellas de la Galería _Uffizi_ , Rachnera tiene toque para la botánica, Meroune y Cerea me regalaron a esta belleza tecnológica…" – Enumeré, mostrándole el reloj en mi muñeca. – "Y cuanto a _Herr Kommandant_ , se vio envuelto en algunos incidentes gatunos y… Mejor lo discutimos en la habitación."

– "¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores que permean los diarios?" – La segadora exhibió un periódico dentro de su uniforme de trabajo. – "¿Es nuestro anfitrión uno de los involucrados en tal escándalo?"

– " _Scheisse_ , la prensa sí que se mueve rápido cuando se tratan de jugosos chismes." – Musité al leer el encabezado. – "Y en primera plana."

Echando un vistazo rápido al rotativo, la fotografía de la noticia mostraba a MON custodiando a dos sujetos con la cabeza cubierta por ropa. Reí ligeramente al notar a Saadia en reyerta y jalando de la bata a quien supuse era el doctor Sarver, con Zoe intentando calmarla. Al menos la primicia no revelaba nombre incriminatorio alguno, únicamente quedando en conjeturas descartables. Dirigiéndonos ambas a la sala y mientras Lala era recibida por el dúo plumas-gelatina con un abrazo y saludando al resto, yo busqué alguna mención sobre la conferencia en el foro internacional. Finalmente la hallé, en una esquina sin mucha importancia. Una simple nota breve que anunciaba el ascenso de tres nuevas integrantes de Monster Ops: ¿Extradition?

– "Que porquería. Ni siquiera se molestaron en aprenderse correctamente el condenado nombre." – Me quejé, asentada junto al sillón donde reposó la dullahan. – "Por el casco de Athena, encima de que salí a la mitad en la foto, me llaman Aria Jaegerjaquez. Hubieran contratado a Saukki, esa nutria es un fastidio pero sabe hacer su labor."

– "Es sólo un tabloide, _A chuisle_ , estoy segura que otros diarios de mayor prestigio lo han manejado de manera digna. Tranquila." – Mencionó la peliblanca, acariciando mi brazo. – "Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿te parece bien el pollo en salsa agridulce?"

– "Le hiciste caso a las cartas." – Sonreí, bajando el periódico y dándole un beso rápido a mi novia. – "Te amo, _Spatzi_. ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

– "Eres la festejada, _A chuisle_ , disfruta de tu día libre." – Me propinó otro ósculo en la mejilla y se incorporó. – "Tus hematomas ya casi desaparecen, dales un pequeño empujón mientras cocino, ¿vale?"

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ " – Hice un saludo militar. – "Agrega un poquito de arroz condimentado, ¿sí, linda? Me encanta ese ligero sabor a tomate."

– "Por supuesto." – Se volteó antes de retirarse. – "Y dime, ¿Qué te parece mi atavío?"

– "El negro siempre combina gloriosamente contigo, guapa. Y esa boina te hace ver como un SAS británico, es perfecto." – Silbé provocadoramente. – "¿Segura que no eres de las fuerzas encubiertas al servicio de Mio Aizawa?"

– "Aún soy verde, no tengo el rango suficiente para ser parte de los actos subversivos que nuestra líder realiza contra la competencia. ¿Planeaba arrestarme, oficial Jaëgersturm?"

– "Me temo que sí, _Spatzi_. Tu juicio será acordado para hoy en la noche, donde dictaré mi sensual sentencia. La jueza ha hablado."

Asintiendo y riendo, la irlandesa se unió a Kimihito y su ofidia ayudante en la cocina. Relajándome, seguí revisando las primicias de tan amarillista publicación impresa. Juré que sentí una especie de temblor sacudir la casa, pero debían ser mis intestinos reaccionando al delicioso olor que emanaba de la estufa. Entonces, mi celular interpretó _Flight of the Icarus_ de Iron Maiden, anunciando que era una llamada de cierta pajarita amante del heavy metal, y sin desprenderlo del cable cargador, apreté el verde botón en pantalla para responder a mi emplumada compañera.

– " _Guten Tag_ , está hablando con la agente más sexy en toda la prefectura de Saitama." – Contesté juguetonamente. – "¿A quién le brindo la oportunidad de disfrutar de tan inigualable honor?"

– "¿Sí, pizzería pingüinosa? Quiero la especial alemana de tres ingredientes con tocino y cucarachas extra." – Replicó la arpía. – "¿Aceptan la tarjeta de descuento Mathematic Card?"

– "Muy graciosa, pajarraca." – Dije con sarcasmo. – "¿Qué deseas, urraca bocona? ¿Y por qué me llamas hasta esta hora?"

– "He intentado hacerlo toda la mañana, pero me dicen que no estás disponible. ¿Dónde has estado?"

– "Oh, bueno, lo creas o no, resulta que mi teléfono se mantuvo en modo avión desde quien sabe cuándo."

– "¿En serio? Al menos eso explica que no entendieras de que hablaba cuando referenciaba mis mensajes. Como sea, quería saber cómo andabas, araña despistada."

– "Perfectamente. Dormí como bebé y al despertar, además de disfrutar de la compañía de mi segadora, todos me tratan como a una laureada heroína. ¡Y sin necesidad de combatir terroristas!"

– "Te entiendo, flaca. Yuuko no paraba de elogiarme, y se puso peor al ver mi foto en el diario. Incluso me compró un par de aretes y una camiseta nueva como regalo. ¿Estás en tu casa? ¿Qué tal si paso por ahí para que los veas y de paso saludo a la familia?"

– "Por supuesto, linda." – Me pausé un segundo. – "Espera, dame un momento."

Desconecté el teléfono para llevarlo conmigo y me encaminé a la cocina, hallando a la peliblanca preparando el almuerzo e intercambiando conversación con Miia y Kurusu.

– "Oh, ¿qué sucede, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó ella, cortando la carne de pollo.

– "Uhm… Cetania dice que quiere pasar a visitarnos." – Respondí tímidamente. – "¿Qué dices?"

Apenas escuchó el nombre, el cuchillo que usaba para tajar la pechuga aviar golpeó la madera como una guillotina. O en el caso de la dullahan, una guadaña, partiéndola en dos al instante. Que sus ojos se entrecerraran por la mera mención de su rival no me ayudó a calmarme.

– "¿Qué quiere la hija de Electra?" – Cuestionó sin esconder su disconformidad.

– "B-bueno, únicamente visitarnos, presumir los obsequios que le dio su casera, y platicar un poco, nada inusual." – Contesté nerviosa. – "Y-y no olvides que ella te invitó a la fiesta de su hospedadora, ¿tal vez quiera tratar los detalles contigo?"

– "…"

– " _¿Spatzi?_ "

– "Bien…" – Volteó a ver al dueño de la casa. – "Kimihito, esta es tu propiedad, ¿estás de acuerdo con la presencia de la descendiente de Taumas?"

– "Por mí no hay problema, Lala." – El muchacho ofreció una sonrisa y encogió los hombros. – "Digo, ¿Quién más confiable que una agente policial para disfrutar una buena comida? ¿Cierto, Aria?"

– "Cierto, _Herr Kommandant_." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "Entonces, ¿la dejarás venir, _Spatzi_?"

– "Sí, supongo que sí." – Suspiró. – "Dile que se comporte y no habrá problemas."

– "Gracias, guapa, le confirmaré tu aprobación."

Ella afirmó silenciosamente y volvió a su actividad, yo regresé a la sala.

– "Lala dice que sí, pajarita. Estás autorizada para aterrizar en la base Kurusu."

– "Lo sé, lo escuché todo. No puedo creerlo, flaca, ¿escapaste de un estado fascista para caer en la dictadura de esa pitufo?"

– "Oye, no hables así de ella. No puedes culparla porque aún le seas poco grata."

– "Creí que, no sé, cubrirte el abdomen de balas y demás por una semana para lograr graduarme como una miembro de MOE sería suficiente para que cambiara de opinión. Ha de estar celosa del éxito esta fastuosa rapaz."

– "Infausta, querrás decir…" – Mascullé.

– "¡Te oí!"

– "Sí, sí. En fin, no tardes, plumero parlante, comeremos pollo a la irlandesa en salsa agridulce."

– "Aquí tienes un filete de primera clase y tú conformándote con sobras de gallina aguada." – Bromeó. – "Realmente te gustó lo que servían en la cafetería, ¿cierto? Bien, llegaré en unos minutos, no empiecen sin mí."

– "Vale, te espero, _Süsse_."

– " _¡Alright!_ "

La castaña colgó y con una pequeña mueca de alegría en mis labios, me di a la tarea de buscarme algo para quitar los manchones morados de mi rostro y parte de mi cuerpo. No sólo porque mi ama absoluta me lo ordenara para una fogosa noche de amor, sino porque deseaba estar presentable para mi primer día en mi nuevo puesto. Le había encargado a Centorea que fuera tan amable de lavar mi uniforme negro y ella gustosa aceptó en dejarlo listo para que pudiera lucirme en la oficina. Agregándome crema con aloe vera en las equimosis faciales, el timbre de la entrada sonó y me apresuré a darle la bienvenida a la recién llegada. Abrí la puerta y revelé a una hermosa arpía de presa vistiendo una llamativa camiseta en rojo rubí con los caracteres '勇気' ( _yūki_ , coraje) impresos en el frente con negras letras, que no sólo le hacía verse genial, sino que también remarcaba su agraciado busto estadounidense.

Se había acomodado el cabello para que dejara ver sus puntiagudas orejas complementadas con un par de aretes multicolor con forma del famoso atrapasueños de los nativos americanos. A pesar de tan sutiles cambios, la verdadera belleza venía de la propia falconiforme, luciendo radiantemente atractiva por el simple hecho de estar feliz. Ella posó coquetamente, extendiendo sus coloridas alas de halcón, esperando mi opinión de su apariencia. Mi contestación fue un pulgar arriba con la mano izquierda mientras la otra se encargaba de retratarla con la cámara de mi celular. La complacida chica emuló a una fatua supermodelo al seguir posicionándose en poses igualmente alabanciosas. Luego de unas cuantas imágenes más en la memoria digital (y recordarme el comprarme una con mayor capacidad), entramos a la casa donde la rapaz fue bien recibida por las pequeñas.

– "¡Cetania-nee!" – Exclamó Papi al verla, corriendo a darle su característico abrazo. – "¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás?"

– "También me alegro de verte, hermanita." – Replicó la castaña, sosteniéndola. – "¡Uf! Sí que tienes fuerza, pequeña. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?"

– "¡Es que ahora si me como mis verduras, porque Esposo me dijo que así voy a crecer grandototota y fuertototota!" – Afirmó. – "¡Y también tetototona como tú! No tanto como las de Cerea, ¡pero también son enormes!"

– "Erm… ¿Gracias?" – Fingió no extrañarse por tal declaración. Yo compartía el sentimiento. – "Oh, hola, Suu. ¿Todo bien?"

La limo cumplimentó estrechando su ala con un acuoso tentáculo de su gelatinoso cabello. Cargando a Papi en sus brazos, la americana saludó al resto. Al ser también parte de MOE, fue tratada con mayor respeto que la última vez, y si bien la halcón disfrutaba de tal cortesía, les pidió que no cambiaran su modo de actuar con ella. Por supuesto, la segadora era la única que no se reservaba los comentarios sardónicos y tuve que insistirle para que no fuera tan hostil. Aunque no muy contenta, ella acató seguir su propio consejo y se comportó más amable. Sirviéndole un plato específicamente arreglado para alardear sus habilidades culinarias, la dullahan se sentó a mi izquierda sin quitarle la vista a la arpía acomodada a mi derecha. Esta última decidió ignorar las miradas frías de la abismal y relató nuestras peripecias en los entrenamientos a los residentes.

– "Y entonces Tionishia me da en la espalda con la ametralladora, haciéndome caer al lodo." – Narró, gesticulando con ayuda de sus manos protéticas. – "Sólo fue un roce, pero en verdad dolió como no se imaginan. Yuuko dice que incluso con mi eficiente sistema inmunológico, el hematoma desaparecerá en una semana."

– "Woah, en verdad que la tuvieron difícil, chicas." – Opinó Miia, degustando un _katsudon_. – "¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera impactado directamente?"

– "La destroza, literalmente." – Injerí, probando mi platillo. – "Balas de veinte milímetros, especialmente diseñadas para acabar con amenazas aéreas. Incluso en pintura, son excesivamente letales."

– "Creo que la agente Smith debería reconsiderar sus estrafalarios métodos de adiestramiento." – Dijo Shianus, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Todo lo que han contado raya en lo innecesariamente sádico."

– "Descuida, Centorea, que eso no es nada comparado con lo que los criminales nos tendrán reservado." – Manifestó la falconiforme. – "Dudo que los malhechores nos presten acceso a tratamiento médico y reabastecimiento de munición entre fases de batalla. Será duro, pero nosotras lo somos más, ¿cierto, flaquita?"

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Guiñé y chocamos nuestros nudillos. – "De granates a diamantes, _Süsse_."

– " _¿Süsse?_ " – Lala alzó una ceja. – "¿Llamas de manera tan afectuosa a la hija de Taumas?"

– "Tranquila, _S-pat-zi_ …" – Contestó con sarcasmo la arpía. – "Pronto ella se referirá a mí como 'Mi amor' y no tendrás que oír ese fatídico sobrenombre que te quita el sueño nuevamente."

– "Los proyectiles polícromos laceraron tu cuerpo en demasía, mas no menoscabaron tu capacidad de articular tan risibles befas, peste alada." – Retrucó la irlandesa. – "Y la pregunta no iba dirigida a ti, ¿podrías abdicar de inmiscuirte en asuntos ajenos, si no es molestia?"

– "Todo lo que concierna respecto a la mujer que amo también es de mi incumbencia, niña azul." – Acotó la rapaz. – "Y antes que digas algo, tú también replicarías de la misma manera. Podemos seguir con esta absurda querella e incordiar a todos, o proseguir pacíficamente con nuestros alimentos como personas civilizadas. Yo me decanto por satisfacer mi hambre, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "¿Aria?" – Lala indagó en mi dirección. – "Aún no oigo tu respuesta."

– "Es sólo un mote, linda." – Aseguré, tratando de deglutir el pollo. – "Además, después de compartir las trincheras en tan dantescos ensayos, Cetania se lo ha ganado con todas las de la ley, ¿no lo crees?"

– "De acuerdo." – Accedió ella y regresó a comer el mismo plato que el mío. – "Eres libre de continuar, Cetania."

– " _Thanks a lot, your Majesty._ " – La aludida torció la boca. – "Y luego dicen que los americanos somos imperialistas. Como sea, yo estaba herida y solamente Aria y Dyne se mantenían en pie para hacerle frente a la ogresa…"

La castaña reanudó su vehemente crónica, recapturando la atención de los comensales y disipando la tensión en el aire. Suspiré a que la disputa no pasara a mayores y de que Lala la llamara por su nombre, eso significa progreso, ¿cierto? Dejando a un lado mis optimistas hipótesis, acabamos tranquilamente, felicitando yo con un beso en la boca a mi chef del inframundo por tan magníficas viandas y ella jactándose con petulancia para despertar con eficacia celos en la estadounidense, quien tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que la habilidad para la gastronomía de la peliblanca no había perdido un ápice de su maestría. Pero su despliegue de (totalmente merecido, he de admitir) orgullo no se detuvo ahí y pronto, sin decir palabra alguna, la abismal hizo ademán para que Papi y Suu le ayudaran a sacar algo del tan misterioso refrigerador al cual se me prohibió el acceso. Rápidamente me di cuenta del porqué de la inusual orden.

– " _Meine göttin…_ "

Siendo sostenido por las tres, fue presentado frente a mí el más esponjoso, grandioso, hermoso y absolutamente fantástico pastel que cualquier repostero hubiera podido concebir. Pero no era el apetitoso aspecto, el dulce aroma que despedía o la diestra técnica para cubrirlo de merengue y galletas; El verdadero atractivo que lo distinguía del resto de los postres y demás confituras en la existencia, era que había sido modelado con la apariencia de unas de las máquinas más bellas que el ingenio humano ha podido engendrar, artilugio de batalla veterano de la guerra y signo irrefutable del poderío militar alemán: Un _Panzerkampwagen VI_ , el legendario tanque Tiger.

Afásica, me acerqué lentamente hacia el blindado, con mis seis ojos tan rojos como las fresitas alrededor del plato y tan abiertos que podrían hacerse pasar por rojas luces de semáforo al tiempo que mi boca apenas y podía controlar su trémulo estado. La flama de la velita bicolor en la torreta brillaba tanto como mis globos oculares y mis pedipalpos repiqueteaban el suelo de la emoción. Mi respiración se aceleró al inspeccionar de cerca la maravilla hecha confite; Tenía el color de camuflaje correcto en ocre y café anaranjado usado en la batalla de Kursk y que también imitaba al hallado en mi exoesqueleto, sin contar que sus ruedas oruga habían sido recreadas ingeniosamente con galletas de chocolate tanto redondas como planas.

Los pequeños detalles no dejaban de asombrarme, como la ametralladora coaxial en el chasis, el intrincado patrón de la armadura e incluso la inclusión del número 205, plasmado en carmesí colorante artificial; Cifra hecha famosa por Michael Wittmann, el Barón Negro, uno de los mayores ases alemanes, siendo responsable por aniquilar a gran parte de la 7ª División Blindada británica durante la invasión de Normandía, acabando con nada menos que catorce carros de combate, quince transportes armados y dos armas anti-vehículos… Todo en menos de media hora. Con más de cien bajas reclamadas con su cañón de ochenta y ocho milímetros, el tipo, a pesar de pertenecer a las infames Waffen-SS, en verdad que era admirable.

¡Pero no tan admirable como mi Lala y su pastel!

Si ya estaba sorprendida por la exactitud de la representación en masa y crema, me quedé atónita cuando la dullahan tomó el cañón y reveló que este poseía una ranura para insertar un malvavisco, cosa que ella demostró colocando uno sabor vainilla con cuidado dentro del recipiente. Ya puesto, ella me invitó a que me ubicara del lado opuesto; Obedeciendo, me indicó que soplara por el tubo que sobresalía detrás de la torreta. Acatando la orden, junté mis labios en la protuberancia y exhalé con fuerza, provocando que la golosina saliera despedida vigorosamente a más de treinta centímetros del freno de boca. Suu hábilmente atrapó el esponjoso proyectil y lo disolvió dentro de su cuerpo. Sonreí de mejilla a mejilla, mi tanque era capaz de disparar, en verdad lo hacía.

Animada, solicité a la segadora que me facilitara más dulce munición, dándome ella una pequeña bolsa de bombones en miniatura. Cargando más obuses hechos de confitura, los arrojé hacia las hambrientas bocas de Papi y la limo, que no se cansaban de atraparlas con precisión. Después de un minuto admirando dulces volar por el aire, me incorporé y con ahínco tomé a mi irlandesa en brazos y clavé un beso tan profundo que incluso una inmortal como ella necesitó hacerse de oxígeno luego de que el ósculo se extendiera. No satisfecha con eso, volví a propinarle varios más, con lágrimas en mis ojos de tanta algazara en mi interior por tan extremadamente suntuoso regalo.

– "Te amo tanto, Lala." – Sollocé con júbilo. – "Gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias. Es completamente hermoso."

– "Sabía que te encantaría, _A chuisle_." – Limpió mis lágrimas.

– "No imaginé que fueras tan talentosa." – Hipé. – "Gran Arachne, estoy tan orgullosa de ti."

– "Te agradezco el cumplido, amor." – Acarició mi mejilla. – "Pero esta misión fue un trabajo de equipo." – Giró mi vista hacia los demás inquilinos. – "Todos en la casa me asistieron, todos y cada uno. Y no podría haberlo logrado sin su invaluable ayuda. El crédito es de la familia entera, _A chuisle_ , porque te queremos."

Me encaminé hacia ellos y los abracé briosamente, uno por uno, cumplimentándolos por su gigantesca bondad y prometiéndoles jamás decepcionarlos. Incluso Cetania recibió uno muy efusivo, y aunque ella no era parte del grupo, le agradecí por haber estado a mi lado en nuestras horas más difíciles. Separándome de la falconiforme, hice mil y un reverencias a los presentes, sin dejar que el llanto abandonara mi cara.

– "N-no merezco tanta amabilidad, en verdad que no." – Declaré, gimoteando. La segadora me secó las lágrimas. – "Gracias, Lala. Ustedes son demasiado buenos conmigo, y yo sólo me meto en problemas."

– "Aria, ya hemos esta conversación infinidad de veces." – Acotó Rachnera. – "Tomando en cuenta donde naciste, sé que la repentina atención y gratitud debe serte aún difícil de asimilar, pero deberías aceptar que eres parte innegable de nosotros y que lo hacemos por el simple hecho de apreciarte. No pienses en retribuciones o seguirte afligiendo con no sentirte digna, mereces esto y más por lo que has hecho, así que relájate y disfruta de tu celebración, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Me uno a ella, flaca." – Injirió la americana, colocando un ala en mi mano. – "Estuve junto a ti por una semana y todos los días me demostraste que vales más que todos los metales preciosos del planeta. Vamos, eres una soldado fuerte, una gran guerrera, una agente de MOE; Eres la magnífica Aria Jaëgersturm."

– "D-de acuerdo… Gracias, Cetania." – Le sonreí. – "Y gracias, familia. Y-yo… Yo jamás tuve a personas que me estimaran tanto, ni siquiera en mi patria. Perdón por ponerme tan sentimental."

– "Descuida, Aria, te entendemos perfectamente." – Kimihito también me reconfortó con su mano en mi hombro. – "Ven, prueba la tarta que nos esmeramos en preparar."

– " _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant._ " – Incliné la cabeza, ahogando otro sollozo. – "Aunque me siento mal por tener que arruinar tan perfecta creación."

– "Un tanque debe ser destruido únicamente por un oponente digno." – Declaró la irlandesa, sosteniendo mi mano. – "Y tú eres la más meritoria entre nosotros para tal tarea, _A chuisle_. Mereces el honor del primer bocado."

– "Como digas, _Spatzi_." – Sonreí. – "¿Puedo pedir que nos tomen una fotos primero? Deseo conservar este maravilloso recuerdo por siempre."

– "No te preocupes, amiga, que ya te tengo cubierta." – Habló Miia, con la cámara en mano. – "Cariño, ¿tenemos algún trípode? Así podré captarnos con el temporizador."

– "Podemos usar esta silla, tiene la altura perfecta." – Replicó Kurusu, jalando el mueble. – "Ponla aquí mientras nosotros nos acomodamos."

Mientras la poiquiloterma asentaba el aparato, nosotros con celeridad nos agrupamos para ser retratados por la lente. Conmigo en el centro, tomé a Lala de la cadera y la pegué a mi izquierda al tiempo que la cintura de la rapaz era atraída hacia mi lado derecho. Ninguna objetó y ofrecieron su mejor sonrisa. Rachnera y Meroune se situaron del lado de la peliblanca, Centorea, Kimihito y Miia, quien activó el temporizador para que nos fotografiara en intervalos de cinco segundos, se ubicaron junto a la halcón. Papi y Suu, se instalaron frente a mí, sostenidas de mis pedipalpos. El sonido de la cámara nos informó que nos mantuviéramos quietas y prontamente el fulgor del flash iluminó la habitación y nuestros ojos. Intercambiando expresiones, alternando entre simples sonrisas, sacar la lengua y demás gestos graciosos, el sentimiento que en ese momento permeaba a la casa y especialmente a mí, era de completa y absoluta dicha.

Acabada la sesión de fotos y tallando nuestros globos oculares por las constantes descargas a demasiados lúmenes, nos sentamos a degustar tan bien creada obra culinaria. Después de soplar la vela y desear mentalmente que esa felicidad se mantuviera por siempre, la dullahan me facilitó el afilado cuchillo para hacer una incisión al pastel y hacerme con un trozo. Colocando su mano sobre la mía para darme confianza y disipar mi temor de hacerlo incorrectamente, ambas empezamos por el centro de la tarta y el filo del metal se abrió paso sin problemas por la torreta y el chasis, hasta las orugas. Haciendo un segundo corte y formando un triángulo desigual debido a la forma rectangular del blindado, colocamos el pedazo en el plato y los presentes me animaron a darle el mordisco inaugural.

Haciéndome con un tenedor, clavé el utensilio en la suave masa de pan y azulado relleno, con algo de merengue en la corteza y tomé un fragmento. Un poco de líquido saborizante fue expulsado cuando el metálico objeto atravesó el alimento y acerqué la porción a mi boca. Insertándolo en mi cavidad bucal, degusté lentamente el postre, dándome tiempo para que mis papilas gustativas se regodearan con el celestial sabor que raudamente invadió mi lengua. Abriendo mis seis ojos y emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción, tomé otro bocado y volví a deleitarme la úvula con la apoteósica sensación del arándano azul combinado con los demás ingredientes de repostería. Mis ininterrumpidas muestras sonoras de complacencia fueron la señal necesaria para que los demás también se hicieran con su porción correspondiente.

Catando gustosamente, el pequeño carro de combate se hacía cada vez más exiguo conforme transcurrían los minutos, dejando apenas parte del chasis y la consumida torreta, junto los restos de lo que alguna vez fueran las ruedas tensoras. Sólo el cañón se mantenía intacto, ya que estaba hecho de plástico al ser un juguete y se lo ofrecí a las niñas para que se divirtieran con él, jugando a lanzarle bombones. Nuevamente, la castaña se vio obligada a reconocer el talento de la segadora para la cocina, pero se aseguró de felicitar al resto de sus ayudantes en tan majestuosa tarea. Rachnera aprovechó para hacer hincapié en que los patrones de la armadura y la ingeniosa idea de proporcionarle capacidad combativa al tanque fueron de su autoría. Finalmente, y debido al exquisito sabor que este poseía, el pastel fue consumido en su totalidad por el hambriento pelotón de nueve liminales y un humano.

Ahogando un descortés eructo, me propuse a lavar los platos, con la americana ofreciéndose a ayudar, provocando que la dullahan le reclamara por querer cumplir las tareas que a ella le correspondían. Logrando calmarlas y haciéndoles (sorpresivamente) a cooperar en el aseo de los utensilios pacíficamente, las tres nos empeñamos en dejar la vajilla resplandeciente.

– "Hey, azulita" – La arpía de presa tomó la palabra. – "Aún planeas auxiliarnos a mí y a Yuuko en la fiesta, ¿cierto?"

– "Una dullahan nunca falta a su palabra, descendiente de Taumas." – Replicó la mencionada, restregando un plato hondo. – "Has invocado personalmente al abismo y no podrás deshacerte fácilmente de su presencia."

– "Un simple 'sí' era suficiente. En fin, ya que trabajas para ella, ¿Mio ha dicho algo al respecto? ¿Sospecha de lo que tenemos planeado?"

– "Todo apunta a que la susodicha, si bien tiene una ligera esperanza de recibir infinidad de halagos por su aniversario, especialmente de su pareja sentimental, la idea de ser sorprendida por una inesperada celebración no figura entre sus conjeturas." – Afirmó. – "Al menos, no que yo sepa. La jefa Aizawa es reservada en sus asuntos privados."

– "Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de los demás trabajadores? ¿No han fraguado algo similar para conmemorar a su mandamás?"

– "No ha habido palabra alguna excepto congratularla verbalmente. Quizás reciba algún obsequio físico de sus más antiguos colaboradores, como la chef Kanako, pero no parece que planeen realizar un evento parecido al nuestro."

– "Uf, me alegra. Imagina que hubiéramos organizado la fiesta y que ellos también." – Suspiró la emplumada. – "Ya estoy más tranquila. _Thanks_ , Lala."

– " _'Sé do bheatha._ "

No dije nada para arruinar el ambiente, únicamente sonreí y proseguí aseando la porcelana en silencio. Reí internamente, era irónico que mantener la paz de la ciudad me resultara más sencillo que controlar la calma entre las mujeres que amo, aunque dudo que exista entrenamiento que pueda prepararme para sobrevivir a los torbellinos vivientes que son mis fieras damas. Entre charlas triviales y una que otra contestación sardónica ya sea de parte de la irlandesa o la estadounidense, yo hubiera deseado que mi reloj multifunciones poseyera capacidad de leer el futuro, puesto que de alguna manera, la tubería del grifo sufrió un desperfecto y la presión del agua decidió que era buena idea darme directo en la cara y empaparme completamente de exoesqueleto a cabeza, no sin antes hacerme tropezar con las alacenas de la cocina y derramar una nada agradable combinación de ingredientes en polvo, fluidos y demás estados de la materia sobre mi arácnida persona.

La heroica intervención de mis compañeras logró detener el inclemente torrente al cerrar la válvula que controlaba el flujo del líquido a la cocina mientras yo buscaba algo con que secarme. La arpía me facilitó una toalla y no evitó carcajearse por tan hilarante serie de eventos. Y aunque ella también quiso ocultarlo, la dullahan también encontró mi desafortunado percance muy cómico y se unió a la nativa de Montana en la risa grupal. Yo me excusé para darme un baño y removerme el _collage_ de sustancias que me permeaban el cuerpo. Ya alejada de la cocina, admití que en verdad aquello fue sumamente risible y, a pesar de que recibí la peor parte del trato, ayudó a proveer un momento de alegría entre nosotras. No dilaté mucho en asearme y cambiarme a ropas nuevas.

Durante mi tiempo en las duchas, escuché un barullo proveniente de la sala; Aparentemente teníamos visitas. Quizás sea el ya afamado (y malvado, según la opinión mayoritaria de la casa) profesor Sarver tratando de disculparse con Kimihito por haberlo metido en problemas. Bueno, eso sería lo más razonable, aunque también pensé que podría tratarse de las chicas de MON al distinguir al menos dos voces claramente femeninas. Terminando de secarme, salí al encuentro del resto de la casa, reunida en la sala. Ahí, un sujeto, envuelto en diversos vendajes, intercambiaba un diálogo con Centorea sobre la universidad o algo así y se dirigió en mi dirección al notarme. Experimenté un _déjà-vu_ y presentí que su rostro se me hacía conocido, aunque no lograba ubicar sus facciones detrás de las vendas. El muchacho se acercó y hurgó en sus bolsillos, revelando un pequeño fajo de billetes.

– "Esta es tu parte por tu trabajo del otro día, el jefe quiere que tú y 'el Bomba' reciban a los rusos y…" – Habló él. Todo me sonaba a locuras sacadas de algún videojuego de esos que Papi adora. – "…Recibirás a otra parte cuando la mercancía esté en la calle."

Antes que pensara en propinarle un rápido golpe en el cuello y dejarlo inconsciente para llamar a la institución mental más cercana, idea que Lala, detrás de él, parecía compartir con la mirada, el hombre rió y depositó el efectivo en mis manos.

– "Tranquila, era broma." – Aclaró el. – "Debes ser Aria, me han hablado de ti…"

– "Espero sean cosas buenas." – Dije mentalmente. – "¿Y qué es ese aroma?"

No es que quiera ser grosera, pero el sujeto olía a escamas reptilianas, eso o los medicamentos tenían una esencia muy particular. Pero bueno, no soy nadie para criticar, mi aroma a quitina tampoco es perfume francés. El seguía hablando y yo sólo escuchaba como una boba sin pronunciar ni jota, anonadada por la cantidad excesiva de gasas y compresas que lo rodeaban. Yo me preguntaba si estaba tratando con una momia, el reveló que el dinero era en efecto la misma cantidad que Cetania pagó al sujeto que poseía la evidencia en video que me exoneró en esa ocasión del infausto malentendido que aquel beso entre ella y yo desencadenó. El chico explicó que había logrado convencer al otro de que devolviera la cantidad íntegra. La castaña no se hallaba en la sala para presenciarlo, pero los diez mil yenes serán prueba suficiente de que aún hay gente buena en el mundo.

– "Por cierto…" – Me sacó de mi tren de pensamientos. – "Felicidades, no todo el mundo tendría suficiente valor como para confesarse de esa forma."

– "Oh, vaya… _Danke_." – Le agradecí, apenada. Miré a mi izquierda y hallé una bolsa con gomitas que seguramente las niñas dejaron, las cuales le ofrecí al invitado. – "Uhm, ¿te apetece una? Están ricas."

– "Claro, ¿de qué sabor son?"

– "Veamos…" – Miré la etiqueta. –"Ah, fresita."

– "¡Tú!" – Exclamó alguien detrás de nosotras.

Dándome la vuelta, me encontré con una mujer lagartija… Excepto que poseía cuernos en la cabeza, grandes alas en lugar de manos y afilados dientes igual de enormes; Una wyvern. Súbitamente recordé que era la misma dracónida que casi me degüella viva cuando le ofrecí una humilde oferta de mantecado a ella y su supuesta amante dragona, que también se encontraba presente. Ignoraba que demonios hacía esa demente en la casa, pero esperaba que no fuera venganza por tal ocasión. Sin darme tiempo de seguir remembrando aquel incidente, la loca alada pegó un tremendo salto y su pierna se arrojó peligrosamente hacía mi vulnerable rostro teutón. Observé a la rapaz apareciendo justo a tiempo para reaccionar y prepararse a lanzarse contra la reptil al mismo tiempo que Lala, habiendo invocado a _Seelenverkäufer_ , y el sujeto vendado se apresuraban a cubrirme, con este último adelantándose y recibiendo de lleno el doloroso impacto en su pecho.

Me agaché, viendo al desafortunado tipo volar por los aires y atravesar la ventana hasta el exterior. La wyvern masculló por su intervención y tomó al hombre en sus garras para alzarse hasta los aires de un poderoso aleteo, levantando polvo y pedazos de vidrio en el proceso. La segunda poiquiloterma, la dragonewt rubia, ofreció disculpas por tan brusco comportamiento de su amiga y se retiró en busca de esta. Luego de tensos segundos donde me preguntaba si yo continuaba de una pieza o si debería empezar a pensar en mi epitafio, sacudí mi cabeza y logré articular algo más que balbuceos.

– "¡ _Meine göttin_ , ¿qué demonios fue eso?!" – Grité, confundida. – "¡Casi muero! ¡ _Herr Kommandant_ , ¿Por qué no llamó a la policía?!"

– "Pero tú eres una…" – Retrucó el aludido.

– "Bueno, sí, pero… ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Qué hacía esa psicópata en la casa?! ¡Demonios, si tan sólo tuviera mi ametralladora a la mano!"

– "¿Debería ir tras ella y brindarle algo de libertad al estilo americano?" – Preguntó la halcón, flexionando sus garras. – " _I could fuck her shit up, Blondie._ "

– "Te acompaño." – Se unió la abismal, revisando su guadaña. – " _N'ghft stell'bsna, n'gha sll'ha…_ "

– "Chicas, chicas, tranquilícense, por favor." – Instó Kurusu. – "Era el profesor Geber. Labora en la universidad y solamente deseaba que sus compañeras trataran un asunto."

– "¿Eso incluía arrancarme la existencia?" – Cuestioné, sacudiendo mi camisa. – " _Herr Kommandant_ , si desea castigarme por lo de la tubería, el sujeto me dio suficiente para pagar la reparación."

– "Aria, descuida, no es nada contra ti." – El muchacho se rascó detrás del cuello. – "Lamento que esto haya sucedido, créeme que tampoco lo esperaba. Las dragonas lucían muy amables al entrar. ¿Estás bien?"

– "Sí, eso creo." – Suspiré. – "Ahora entiendo por qué luchamos contra su especie en el pasado. Juro que un día esas escamosas van a matarme. ¿Y dice que el tipo es un inocente docente? ¿Qué hace él con una neurótica a su lado? ¿Es su esclavo personal o algo así?"

– "Lo sé, te repito que no imaginaba que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Quizás te confundió con alguien más. Al menos el profesor te salvó de la ira de la loca." – Kimihito miró la ventana rota, con Papi y Suu limpiando los restos de vidrio. – "Pobre amigo, y se ve que es buena persona. Incluso le ofreció a Cerea la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en el colegio local."

– "Lo cual le agradezco, pero ahora no sé si sea buena idea." – Mencionó la centáuride, cerrando el periódico y mirando al casero. – "Mi Señor, no es que cuestione sus decisiones, pero no me explico por qué permitió acceso a Draco, la dragonewt, sabiendo que es una previa infractora."

– "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Cariño?" – Interrogó de repente Miia, llamando nuestra atención.

La pelirroja había hecho acto de presencia, con una mueca de preocupación esparcida en su rostro. Reptó lentamente hasta nosotras, sin apartar la mirada de nuestro anfitrión, para luego observar el suelo. Se talló el brazo derecho tímidamente y volvió a hablar.

– "¿Por qué?"

– "Perdóname, Miia, no lo hice con malas intenciones." – La consoló el chico, acariciando su rojo cabello. – "¿Draco te hizo algo?"

– "No, ella no intentó nada…" – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Se comportó más civilizada de lo que puedo recordar."

– "Me alegro. ¿De qué quería hablar contigo?"

– "Dijo que deseaba ser mi amiga. Incluso se arrodilló e inclinó su cabeza, implorando mi perdón, algo que una persona tan orgullosa como ella jamás haría." – Relató. – "Aseveró que estaba totalmente arrepentida de sus acciones pasadas y me rogó por una segunda oportunidad, de empezar de nuevo, únicamente como compañeras."

– "Eso, creo que es bueno, proviniendo de Draco. ¿Qué… qué le contestaste?"

– "Nada. Yo…" – Hizo mueca de duda. – "No sé. Por un lado, sonaba sumamente sincera, en verdad que sí; Pero por el otro, aún no olvido lo que intentó hacerme."

– "Disculpen la intrusión." – Interrumpí. – "¿Pero qué es lo que ella perpetró, si no es molestia?"

– "Ella…" – Replicó la lamia, casi susurrando. – "Intentó abusar de mí."

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua ártica cayendo sobre mí. Lala y Rachnera, esta última habiendo escuchado el altercado, supieron el efecto que tal declaración significaba para mí y me sostuvieron cuando mis ocho extremidades inferiores amenazaron con perder su fuerza. La falconiforme y el resto se extrañaron por mi comportamiento mientras yo combatía esa horrible sensación que hace mucho creí haber apaciguado y que ahora me consumía el alma nuevamente. Recobrando un poco la calma, tomé la palabra.

– "Lo siento, Miia." – Me disculpé. – "No tenía idea. Pero, ¿Tú… tú crees que en verdad puedas eximirla de tan grave error?"

– "No lo sé, Aria, realmente no lo sé." – Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. – "Es decir, no me incomoda que ella tenga esas preferencias, siendo tú y Lala prueba de ello. Incluso, pienso que podríamos ser buenas amigas si lo intentamos, pero... Pero su proceder fue totalmente inaceptable. La mirada que tenía en ese momento, era horripilante. Y aún así, su disculpa sonó tan real. Y esa es la cuestión, ¿Cómo… cómo sé que ella estaba siendo sincera? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que haya en verdad cambiado? ¿Es posible confiar en un monstruo?"

– "Tienes todos los motivos para ser cautelosa, Miia." – Desvié la mirada. – "No es de mi incumbencia suponer por otras personas, pero si bien la tal Draco cometió una falta enorme, creo que es posible que ella haya sido franca en su deseo de ser exonerada."

– "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Aria?"

– "Porque yo… Miia, verás…" – Titubeé antes de seguir. Lala apretó mi mano, en señal de apoyo. – "Yo… Yo también traté de abusar de mi mejor amiga."

El mundo se tornó afásico después de tan impactante manifiesto. Mi mayor secreto, mi más grande pecado, mi total vergüenza, había quedado finalmente al descubierto. El corazón me apretaba como si dos placas de metal lo estrujaran con vehemencia y mi hiperventilación aumentaba a cada segundo, pero ya no podía contener más tan abyecto misterio dentro de mí. La reveladora confesión de Titania la noche anterior me había instigado desde el momento que expuso su turbulenta historia, e incluso después de regresar y ser recibida con brazos abiertos por la dullahan y mi amorosa familia, esa despreciable sensación de culpa continuaba rondándome la mente, inyectando veneno paulatinamente, carcomiendo mis pensamientos poco a poco. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás, exhibí el verdadero y miserable ser que se escondía debajo de mi ocre quitina a todos los que me importaban. Porque no podía continuar negar lo que era en el fondo. Una criminal, un engendro, un monstruo.

Un error.

Me traté de cubrir con mis brazos y cerrar mis ojos, no podía mirarlos a la cara y no quería que me vieran. Habré tomado un baño, pero de nuevo, como esa vez que me sobrepasé con Lala, todo mi ser se sentía aborreciblemente sucio, impuro, inmundo y detestable. Deseaba salir corriendo, huir lo más lejos posible, pero el firme agarre de la irlandesa me lo impidió, acercándome a su cálido ser y abrazándome completamente. Hace mucho que ella sabía mi oscuro pasado, y aún así me brindó el regalo máximo del perdón, aceptándome en su magnánimo corazón. Tanta bondad de la inmaculada segadora era demasiado para una execrable violadora como yo. Abrumada por el excesivo peso de mis aberraciones, me rendí a un intenso llanto, manchando la impoluta piel de la perfecta peliblanca con mis nauseabundas lágrimas y lastimando sus oídos con mis patéticos berridos.

– "No sé… No sé por qué lo hice…" – Hipé, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por respirar y mantener la cordura. – "Simplemente perdí… perdí la cabeza… Y de repente, estaba tratando de quitarle la ropa. Y-y-yo no me podía controlar y l-la acorralé. Le dije que la amaba y confesé mi orientación de tan infame forma, que aún no puedo creer que me haya atrevido. Y yo no… Yo no deseaba que fuera así, ¡no debería ser así! Pero no me contuve… Y acabé dañando mi única amistad en el mundo."

Volví a llorar, derramando más lágrimas sobre el vestido de la dullahan. Quería abandonar mi cuerpo, desaparecer de la tierra, esfumarme como el polvo y no volver a ensuciar a nadie con mis falsedades. La piel me ardía como el fuego y el pecho me dolía peor, como si se quemara. Me separé del abrazo de la irlandesa y con ambas manos, emití un horrísono grito de desesperación, desplomándome en el suelo y estampando mi cabeza contra el piso, siendo detenida en el acto por la segadora, Rachnera y Cetania, pero me arrastré para alejarme de ellas. No deseaba que se emporcaran con esta nefanda delincuente.

Temblando como si me hallara en medio de una ventisca polar, jalé de mi cabello como una enferma mental, gimoteando y exclamando agudos chillidos de dolor. Lala, la siempre noble Lala, pudo abrirse camino ante mis intentos para apartarla y logró envolverme con su relajante abrazo. Sus cálidas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, como agua que purificaba lentamente mis horrorosos pecados y sus caricias me brindaban una paz infinita, trayendo algo de luz a la ominosa oscuridad que se cernía como un fantasma en mi alma. Inesperadamente, un segundo par de brazos, esta vez de parte de la rapaz, me rodearon el cuerpo, invitándome a abandonar tan deplorable estado emocional.

Ninguna de ellas objetó sobre tan cercana presencia de la otra, haciendo a un lado sus diferencias para sosegar la aflicción de la estúpida arachne a la que habían decidido amar. Aquello era grandioso, fantástico, parte de mi gran sueño hecho realidad… Pero yo no era digna de eso, no lo merecía. Nada en mí era encomiable, y sin embargo, ese par de abnegadas mujeres lograban calmar mis ímpetus de auto-desprecio con sólo su mera presencia. Su existencia era primordial para que los últimos restos de mi sanidad mental no cayeran ante mis propios impulsos destructivos; Las necesitaba, las necesitaba por completo, mi vida dependía de ello.

Pero aún requería de purgarme del todo.

Recobrando algo de tranquilidad, le imploré a Suu que se acercara. La limo obedeció y se hincó ante mí, ahí le insté a que usara su probóscide para leerme la mente y llevar a cabo una tarea muy especial. Accediendo, la glauca niña usó su apéndice cefálico para hacer contacto con mi cabeza. Le supliqué que me tuviera paciencia mientras me concentraba en recrear el pensamiento exacto, atravesando las pantanosas y anegadas aguas de mis enlodados recuerdos hasta lo más profundo de mis temores, abriendo esa espeluznante caja de Pandora que jamás deseé conocer de nuevo. Sintiendo la conexión entre las dos, pasaron varios segundos en los que canalicé mi memoria, asegurándome que la gelatinosa pequeña lograra captar la figura de mis pesadillas.

Como una descarga eléctrica, la limo cerró sus ojos y su acuoso cuerpo entero tembló, creando ondas concéntricas dentro de ella, pero no interrumpió el enlace. Quince segundos dentro de mi nebulosa cabeza para que ella obtuviera lo que necesitaba y, asintiéndole para que procediera, Suu hizo gala de su habilidad para transformarse y su cotidiana apariencia de jovenzuela dio paulatinamente paso a una adolescente de dimensiones casi tan anchas como uno de los sillones individuales. Sin dilación, su azul se volvió color epidermis y au verde se tornó rojo. Deprequé a la rapaz y a la dullahan que me sostuvieran para evitar desmayarme, puesto que las alucinaciones que me han quitado el sueño por largo tiempo, volvían a tomar forma.

La glauca criatura terminó su transformación y mi corazón casi se detiene al remembrar las punzantes agujas del recuerdo perforando mi psiquis, catalizadas por la persona que ahora se presentaba frente a mí. Cabello rojo hasta los hombros, amarrado en una coleta, tres pares de ojos del mismo tono bermellón y ese negro exoesqueleto complementado por un amplio abdomen blanco con puntos oscuros y puntiagudas protuberancias carmesí en la circunferencia. Lo había hecho, Suu logró convertirse en la arachne espinosa. El fantasma había vuelto, y esta vez, fue por decisión propia.

– "¿Es ella, Aria?" – Cuestionó la arpía. – "¿Tú amiga?"

– "Así es…" – Contesté, agachando la mirada. – "Su nombre es Akantha, la única amistad duradera que tuve en mi patria. Una fantástica tejedora. Su fiera personalidad y esa alma tan rebelde eran simplemente encantadoras. Se mantuvo a mi lado a pesar de mis torpezas y excentricidades, era mi mayor apoyo cuando mi propia familia se comportaba fríamente. Compartíamos el mismo anhelo de escapar de nuestra prisión territorial y conocer el mundo. Mi primer amor."

Esa pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se quebró al ceder a mi llanto.

– "Y entonces, lo arruiné, lo arruiné todo. Me volví una bestia y dañé a la única persona que jamás debí perjudicar." – Expresé, desabotonando mi camisa y mostrando la herida en mi costado derecho. – "Ella me detuvo antes que mi ofensa pasara a mayores, marcándome para toda la eternidad con esta cicatriz. Es mi estigma impreso en carne y sangre, la llaga que me recuerda que a pesar de todas las lesiones posibles, la mayor amargura fue el ganarme su sempiterno desprecio. Cargaré con esta señal por mi deshonra hasta el día que muera. Y lo merezco, lo merezco completamente. No hay día que no me arrepienta de mí proceder, que no desee arrodillarme frente a ella y rogarle por una pizca de perdón, de simplemente expresar cuanto lo siento. Me perturba en las noches, me desgarra los sueños y me persigue durante el día. Y no puedo, jamás podré obtener su compasión.

Porque ella me odia.

Escapé como una cobarde, hui del pasado hasta llegar a este recinto. Ustedes…. Ustedes han sido tan extremadamente generosos conmigo, tan benévolos; No soy digna de su bondad, no lo soy. Les he mentido, he ocultado este inicuo secreto por demasiado tiempo a pesar de que me consideran parte de su magnánima familia. Y ustedes no lo merecen, porque son gente justa, buenas personas. Son meritorias a algo mucho mejor que esto. Me han dado todo, sin esperar nada a cambio. Me han ofrecido este techo en donde vivir, sustento para alimentarme, amistad sincera y honesta, de la que es difícil de conseguir… Y yo los traicioné.

Esa es la mayor infamia de todas; Me jacto de defender la ley, cuando la he roto tan descaradamente. He expresado mi desdén por el crimen, pero yo soy parte de este. Finjo tener honor cuando todos saben que es una farsa. No soy una heroína, no soy un ejemplo a seguir, únicamente soy una maldita hipócrita que ha logrado ganarse el respeto de gente decente a base de engaños. Me comportado como una farisea, actuando como un parangón de moralidad, he reprochado de sus acciones y llegué a externarles mis incordios de manera agresiva. Lo lamento, en verdad lamento que tuvieran que soportar mis ridículas diatribas, llenándolos de culpa por errores que jamás cometieron. Deberían detestarme, rechazarme, volverme la paria que en realidad se esconde debajo de esta máscara de integridad. Y estaré totalmente de acuerdo con ello.

A veces… A veces sólo quisiera morir, exhalar el último aliento y borrarme, pero el daño ya está hecho. Y no puedo escapar más, incluso la otra vida seguirá siendo otra prisión a la cual estaré condenada. He sobrevivido hasta ahora porque la muerte misma se rehúsa a tomar mi existencia. Demonios, soy tan vituperable que incluso exánime seguiría estorbando como un pestilente cadáver. Y daría igual, porque ya estoy muerta. Yo sólo… sólo…

Perdóname, Akantha… ¡Por todos los cielos, perdóname! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto!"

Mi triste lloriqueo se intensificó. Ni siquiera podía degradarme propiamente sin sonar absurda y exigir amnistía a alguien que no se encontraba ahí. Era absolutamente patética. La gran agente se había derrumbado, la gloriosa soldado que todos me creían, había mostrado su endeble interior y el pútrido olor del fracaso debía estar inundando la sala. Yo me odiaba lo suficiente, daba igual si el resto del mundo compartía el sentimiento. Era acreedora a su repudio, totalmente merecedora de ser negada de privilegio alguno que osaran concederme, que me apedrearan hasta deshacerme de mi impío ser.

Pero nadie lo hizo.

En lugar de expelerme de la morada, el dueño de esta se hincó frente a esta despreciable acosadora, ostentando una tenue expresión comprensiva. Intenté contrariar tal decisión de su parte, pero él continuó sonriendo. De la misma manera, Lala y Cetania no cesaban en sostenerme en sus brazos, tratando de apaciguar mi exaltación con el simple contacto físico. Suu había regresado a su forma habitual y junto con Papi, imitaron la honesta mueca de aceptación para conmigo. La joven arpía de añil plumaje intentó ofrecerme otra de sus sinceras muestras de afecto, pero moví mis pedipalpos para alejarla. Aún así, continuó avanzando, ignorando el peligro de mis afiladas extremidades, haciéndome detenerme instintivamente al estar ella tan cerca. Sin oponer resistencia, le permití reposar su cabeza sobre mi estómago, abrazándome.

– "¿Por qué?" – Pregunté, confundida. – "¿Por qué a pesar de todo, siguen tolerándome? ¿No les doy suficiente asco?"

– "Porque al final del día, eres Aria Jaëgersturm." – Respondió Kimihito. – "Una simple arachne de piernas largas que me hizo sentir orgulloso de ser parte del Programa de Intercambio y de esta grandiosa familia."

– "Me impulsó a superarme a mí misma." – Habló Miia.

– "Me hizo saber que mi plusvalía era mayor de la que pensaba." – Acotó Cerea, inclinando su cabeza.

– "Me recordó que sin importar nuestro origen o linaje, todos compartimos los mismos problemas." – Reiteró Meroune. – "Y que juntos podemos superarlos."

– "Siempre juega con nosotras." – Afirmó Papi.

– "Nos quiere y cuida como a sus hermanas menores." – Complementó Suu.

– "Está ahí para cualquiera, y siempre dispuesta a ayudar." – Testificó Rachnera. – "Ya sea limpiando la casa o protegiendo al inocente."

– "Es la prueba viviente de que nuestro legado no debe regir nuestro destino." – Dijo Cetania. – "De que la voluntad lo puede todo. Es por eso que me he enamorado tanto de ella."

La irlandesa giró lentamente mi cabeza para encararla.

– "Me hizo ver que no estoy sola en este mundo, porque cuento con su absolutamente apoteósica compañía y cariño. A que mis problemas desaparecen cuando ella sonríe, que mis aflicciones se esfuman cuando me habla, que la amargura en mi corazón se convierte en dulce ambrosía al besar sus tersos labios y sentir sus cálidas caricias recorrer mi cuerpo." – Mimó mi mejilla. – "Y lo más importante, me dejó amarla plenamente, dándome un significado por el cual disfrutar de mi eterna existencia, un motivo para realmente vivir. Y eso es lo más valioso para mí."

Me besó con ternura, sus labios uniéndose a los míos, su aliento inundando mi boca y sus lágrimas mezclándose con las que recorrían mi rostro, sin contar que los enlaces que conectaban a nuestros corazones se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo. Era impresionante; A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que yo había cultivado por años para degradarme, para odiarme, para rebajar mí autoestima a su punto más irrelevante y trivial, la dullahan era capaz de deshacer todos esos sentimientos negativos con extrema facilidad. No era meritoria a tan seráfico regalo, pero ella lograba hacerme sentir como la mayor triunfadora del universo. Lala es mi heroína, mi verdadera redentora, mi auténtica salvadora.

– "No sé qué decir…" – Gimoteé, absolutamente conmovida por la actitud de todos. – "L-les agradezco profundamente el apoyo que me brindan, pero… Eso no cambia lo que hice. No puedo dejar de sentirme terrible."

– "Aria, cometiste un error, uno grave sin duda, pero al menos estás más que consciente de ello y has tratado de reformarte." – Opinió Kurusu, sentándose tranquilamente en el suelo. – "Todos metemos la pata alguna vez en nuestras vidas, algunas veces de manera más severa que el resto, pero nadie es perfecto. Demonios, yo he incurrido en tantas faltas que ignoro como rayos le hice para no caer en malos pasos. Y no necesito recordarte tus logros en este país, que debemos admitir, son formidables. Dudo que un monstruo, como te haces llamar, lograra pertenecer a un organismo tan selecto como MON. Es decir, Smith es su líder, y ella no es precisamente un parangón de buen comportamiento."

– "Cualquier falta que usted, las chicas o Smith pudieran haber cometido palidecen comparadas con mi aberrante intento de violación." – Aseveré. – "Quise abusar de alguien que confiaba en mí, no hay excusa para eximirme de tal infracción."

– "¿Ya olvidaste nuestro encuentro en el ático recién llegaste, cazadora?" – Injirió Rachnera. – "¿Acaso Lala ha olvidado nuestra primera interacción? Salvo por Suu, todos los residentes de esta casa han sufrido el ataque de mis lascivos tratos. No estoy muy orgullosa de ello y tampoco pretendo que se me indulte por admitirlo, pero ya deberías saber que, por más disparatado e reprochable que suene, tales acciones son más o menos comunes en esta morada desde mi llegada. Y aún así, con todo ese horrible defecto, todos continúan considerándome una buena persona."

– "Yo he puesto en serio peligro la vida de Mi Señor en reiteradas ocasiones, especialmente durante la luna llena." – Confesó una ruborizada Centorea. – "Incluso has sido testigo que hoy también me dejé llevar por los oprobiosos achares y casi me decanto a cometer un violento acto de agresión física basado en un rumor."

– "Mi celopatía extrema habla por sí misma." – Dijo Miia. – "Y aunque fuera de manera involuntaria, casi mueres cuando te obligué a probar esa horrible comida que solía concebir."

– "Conocí a Esposo después de secuestrarlo." – Papi se rascó el cuello y rió apenada. – "Incluso mamá lo hizo. Eso nunca se me olvida."

– "Y creo que mis egocéntricos deseos de tragedia, causando por poco el deceso de mi Amado, son prueba suficiente para hacerle ver que todas tenemos cola que nos pisen, Aria-sama." – Articuló Meroune. – "Nadie aquí es ajeno a equivocarse."

Sentí un acuoso tentáculo en mi hombro.

– "Suu también se ha portado mal con Aria." – Admitió la limo, encogiendo los hombros y su probóscide. – "Pero ella la perdonó y Suu ha jurado no tratar de hacerle daño a su hermana mayor nunca más."

– "Te insulté." – Reiteré. – "Te llamé acosadora e imprequé injurias de manera hipócrita. Y no deberías haberlas recibido en primer lugar."

– "Pero Suu obró genuinamente mal y se arrepintió." – Un tentáculo sostuvo mi barbilla. – "Así como su hermana, Suu desea redimirse con buenas acciones."

Un par de plumas rozaron mi derecha, haciéndome voltear.

– "Yo egoístamente quiero alejarte de los brazos de la mujer de tu vida, flaca." – Reconoció la castaña. – "No entiendo como sigues tolerándome cuando actúo tan mezquina."

– "Porque has probado ser digna de amar, Cetania." – Aseguré. – "Eres una noble persona y fiera guerrera. Me salvaste del fusil de ese malhechor en los atentados."

– "¿Y tú no me resguardaste de tres psicópatas primero, cazadora? Ese apoyo que me bridaste cuando descubrí ser adoptada, ese viaje a la capital para un concierto, la ardua semana entrenando juntas… ¿No te dicen nada de ti misma?"

Los delicados dedos de la irlandesa me giraron a la izquierda.

– "¿O acaso yo debo recordarte esa inicua pelea que Cetania y yo protagonizamos en la zona comercial? ¿Aquella donde casi traiciono mi propia palabra para arrancarle la existencia, todo por un ósculo ilícito?" – Manifestó. – "El peor error de tan absurda trifulca, fue el orillarte a considerar finalizar la tuya, _A chuisle_. Jamás me perdonaría a mi misma por herirte tan profundamente, pero tú lo hiciste sin pensarlo dos veces. Y lo repetirías cuantas veces fuera necesario, porque al igual que yo, nunca podrías odiar a quien amas con toda el alma. Yo soy la que se siente indigna de ti."

– "Aria, nadie niega lo delicado de tu falta e imagino que es algo que quizás jamás podrás sacar por completo de tu sistema." – Kimihito llamó mi atención. – "No seré Akantha y tal vez mi veredicto no sea tan importante como el de ella; Sin embargo, en mi humilde opinión, creo que los percances que has sufrido toda tu vida ya han sido suficiente condena para seguir flagelándote. Lo que has hecho por nosotros en esta residencia y la ciudad misma, ya es bastante para considerarte exonerada de tus pecados. Te lo digo como tu amigo: No podrás cambiar el pasado, pero puedes corregir el presente para asegurar un mejor futuro."

– "¿Usted… Usted en verdad lo cree, _Herr Kommandant_?"

– "La vida es una lucha constante para sobrevivir a este cruel mundo." – Colocó su mano en mi hombro. – "Y tú eres una gran soldado."

– "Eres igual que Alemania, _A chuisle_." – Mencionó la segadora. – "Siempre logras volver a ponerte de pie."

– " _Danke schön, Spatzi…_ " – Sonreí y alcé la mirada. – "Gracias a todos, sinceramente, muchas gracias. Siento haberme puesto a llorar así, pero, hace mucho que tenía guardado esto y en estos últimos días, con toda la presión creo que finalmente descargué todo. Lamento habérselos ocultado por tanto tiempo."

– "Te entendemos, cazadora, no es fácil confesar algo tan polémico." – Expresó la tejedora. – "Anda, levántate, una Sparassediana debe ser fuerte."

– " _Jawohl…_ " – Las chicas se separaron para que me incorporara. – "Soy una melodramática sin remedio, ¿cierto?"

– "Mientras no le quites el puesto a Mero…" – Bromeó Miia.

– "Oh, Miia-san, no sea maleducada." – La aludida se cruzó de brazos.

Con mis ánimos repuestos, solté una sonora carcajada y los últimos restos de la tensión se desvanecieron en el olvido. Luego de regalarles un abrazo a todos los inquilinos, nuestro anfitrión organizó una visita a la ferretería más cercana para comprar materiales para arreglar la tubería acompañado de la lamia, la centáuride y la sirena; Tanto para pasar tiempo con ellas como para recordarles que el incidente de él y las nekomatas no afectó su cariño por el trío. Mientras ellos se preparaban para su caminata, la americana también inició su regreso a casa. Agradeciendo la hospitalidad y haciendo una reverencia, la peliblanca y yo la acompañamos a la puerta.

– "Bueno, después de todo este tiempo, aún sigues sorprendiéndome, flaca." – Exclamó la halcón, deteniéndose en la entrada. – "¿Estarás bien?"

– "Sí, descuida. Gran parte de la culpa se ha disipado. Gracias por venir, Cetania."

– "Agradécete a ti por ser tan valiente. Pero me alegra que ahora sepa un poco más sobre mi arachne favorita. Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?"

– "Por supuesto. ¿Te llegó el mensaje de Smith?"

– "Yep. Zombina pasará a recogerme primero alrededor de las ocho y media. Nuestro primer día de trabajo en MOE, ¿Qué crees que nos pongan a hacer?"

– "Conociendo a Kuroko, seguramente nos enviará en una misión de altísima prioridad para conseguirle café colombiano o alguna otra tontería." – Reí. – "Pero mientras no nos mande a detener a una célula criminal armadas únicamente con un palito de paleta, estaremos bien."

– "Te entiendo. ¿Dyne se ha comunicado contigo?"

– "Nunca le he dado mi número, ¿y tú?"

– "Nah, ya conoces a la princesa de hielo. Bueno, creo que ya es momento de dejarte a solas con tu afónica _Spatzi_." – Miró a la dullahan. – "¿Qué sucede contigo ahora, azul? ¿No vas a atacarme verbalmente con tus socarronerías?"

– "Tengo prioridades más grandes que gastar mi tiempo en recordarte tu intrascendental existencia con mi ingeniosa mordacidad, mortal." – Replicó la irlandesa. – "Vuelve a tu guarida antes que olvides como usar el resto de tu minúsculo cerebro."

– "Ay, contigo. Al menos la mantis no es tan rebuscada cuando desea ser sardónica." – La falconiforme giró sus ojos. – "En todo caso, aún cuento contigo para lo de la fiesta, ¿verdad?"

– "Te reitero que mi compromiso no será anulado, arpía. ¿Ya has decidido la fecha en la cual recibirás el fastuoso privilegio de enriquecer tu sapiencia culinaria con mis dotes naturales?"

– "Aún quedan tres días, y si la jefa no nos sale con alguna sorpresa, tal vez mañana empecemos el planteamiento propiamente. Pero bueno, ya es tarde." – La rapaz me dio un suave abrazo. – "Nos vemos, flaca. Felicidades por haber aprobado."

– "Lo mismo para ti, pajarita." – Regresé el gesto. – " _Honorem…_ "

– " _Et Gloriam._ " – Completó y miró a la abismal. – "¿Puedo propinarle una muestra de afecto labial en la mejilla de su propiedad, su Majestad?"

– "Tu insolencia te vedaría de tan grandiosa oportunidad, peste alada." – Respondió la peliblanca cruzada de brazos. Suavizó entonces su expresión. – "Pero no negaré que _Mo chuisle_ no estaría del todo contenta si no recibiera tal ósculo de tu parte, por muy nimios que sean. Adelante."

– "Se ha vuelto muy generosa últimamente, flaca. ¿Segura que no te la reemplazaron mientras andabas fuera?"

– "Deja ya de parlotear y dame el beso, pajarraca." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza.

– "Vale, vale. Huy, se nota que te mueres por ellos." – Rió ella y sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mejilla izquierda. – "Oh, sabes a pomada de la Tía Fana, _aloe vera_ con fresitas."

Ahí recordé algo importante.

– "Casi lo olvidaba." – Metí la mano en la bolsa de mi camisa, sacando el fajo de billetes. – "Esto te pertenece, _Süsse_. Tus diez mil, íntegros."

– "Ah, quédate con ellos, _Blondie_." – Desestimó con su ala. – "Es mi cuota por ser tan atrevida. Y sabes que por ti, no me importa quedarme sin un centavo."

– "Me sentiría mal por ello. Tómalos."

– "Bien, si tanto insistes." – Eran diez billetes y ella agarró cinco. – "Te dejo la mitad. Úsalo para comprarle algo bonito a tu domadora azul o a la próxima no le quitará el candado a la cadena."

– "Muy graciosa, avechucha." – Torcí la boca. – "Pero creo que tienes razón. De hecho, estaba pensando en conseguirle un celular a Lala. ¿Qué dices, _Spatzi_?·

– "Considero que es momento de adaptarme plenamente a la era de la comunicación digital si planeo mantenerme en contacto contigo, _A chuisle_." – Concedió la mencionada.

– "Buena idea, flaca, pero no creo que cinco mil yenes sean suficientes para un teléfono." – Opinó la castaña. – "A menos que le compres esos monoaurales que parecen ladrillos o uno que se congele al abrir la cámara."

– "No hay problema, aún me quedan dieciséis mil cuatrocientos guardados." – Afirmé.

– "Uhm… ¿Aria?" – Injirió la segadora. – "Me temo que usé completamente tal cantidad para hacerme con los ingredientes necesarios para la elaboración del tanque en miniatura."

– "¿Eh? ¿Lo gastaste todo?"

– "Lo siento, _A chuisle_."

– "Bueno, no hay porque afligirse, _Spatzi_. Mi dinero es completamente tuyo de todas formas." – Le di palmaditas en su cabeza. – "¡Pero por la espada de Ares! ¡¿Cómo es posible despilfarrar dieciséis mil yenes en un pastel?!"

– "¡E-era la primera vez que preparaba uno! ¡Quería que fuera perfecto y compré material para practicar! ¡No deseaba incordiar las reservas monetarias de nuestro casero y por eso decidí usar nuestros fondos! ¡Además que las niñas me pidieron algunos dulces y otras golosinas y…!"

– "Está bien, amor, está bien." – La abracé y acaricié a espalda. – "Descuida, es sólo dinero. Te agradezco que hayas optado por emplear nuestros fondos, de todas maneras ya soy ciudadana japonesa y _Herr Kommandant_ no recibirá reembolsos por mis gastos a partir de ahora."

– "Oh, no lo sabía."

– "Tranquila, linda. Hablaremos de eso después, ¿sí?" – Besé su frente y me volteé hacia mi compañera emplumada. – "Bien, parece que tendré que recurrir a sacarlo en abonos chiquitos para endeudarme bonito."

– "Lástima que decidieras darme la otra parte, inversionista." – Se mofó la americana, sacudiendo los billetes. – "En fin, ya es hora de irme. Yo voy a un viaje melódico por el tiempo para hacerme con unos discos para Yuuko. Le gusta la música disco, ¿sabes?"

– "De acuerdo, que te vaya bien, pajarita." – Le di un abrazo. – "Hasta mañana."

– "Igualmente, flaca."

Al separarnos, tomó la mano de la dullahan con ambas alas.

– "Por favor, cuídala, ¿de acuerdo, Lala?"

– "Descuida, Cetania." – Sonrió. – "La eterna vigilancia de mi Ojo de Balar no abandonará su tarea."

– "Je, de acuerdo, azulita." – Regresó el gesto y se preparó para alzar el vuelo. – "Bien, en ese caso nos vemos. _¡See ya, ladies! ¡Take care!_ "

– " _¡Slán abhaile!_ "

– " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

Viéndola elevarse por los aires con la velocidad de un caza supersónico, mi dama y yo cerramos la puerta cuando la rapaz de perdió entre el ambarino cielo vespertino. Regresamos a las actividades diarias, disfrutando de una tarde relativamente calmada compartiendo una entretenida sesión multijugador en las carreras virtuales con Papi y Suu, para después deleitarnos en la cena con las vituallas que nuestros chefs caseros nos elaboraron esmeradamente. Lo mejor, además de la pacífica convivencia familiar, era saber que nadie me había alterado su opinión respecto a mí, aún después de conocer mi penosa infracción; En verdad me apreciaban y me sentí más que afortunada por tenerlos a mi lado.

La noche llegó y me hallaba preparando mi atuendo para asistir a laborar el día de mañana. Le agradecí a Shianus por dejar impecable mi uniforme de las _SturmSchütze_ , blandito al tacto y con aroma a nieve alpina. Parece que la irlandesa le sugirió a nuestro anfitrión hacerse con el suavizante de telas _Myrtenaster_ , como recomendé en mis misivas. Pasado el crepúsculo y con Helios retirándose a reposar desde hace mucho, todos nos despedimos para adentrarse a los reinos del mundo onírico. Yo invité anteriormente a mi peliblanca a una pequeña reunión en la terraza para disfrutar un momento a solas y mientras salíamos del baño luego de asearnos, nos encontramos con Kurusu subiendo las escaleras a su habitación.

– "Ah, hola, _Herr Kommandant_." – Le saludé. – "¿Listo para visitar los aposentos de Morfeo?"

– "Así es, Aria." – Bostezó. – "Necesitaré energías para mañana. Voy a encontrarme un nuevo empleo."

– "¿Oh, te despidieron del actual?" – Cuestionó con preocupación mi contraparte.

– "Para nada, más bien renuncié." – Aclaró. – "No es que fuera malo pero… Bueno, honestamente pagaban una miseria y sinceramente creo me merezco más."

– "Entendemos, _Herr Kommandant_. Buena suerte." – Incliné la cabeza. La dullahan se hizo lo mismo.

– "Gracias, chicas. Oh, y no se preocupen por si desean… ehem… seguir celebrando más tarde." – Sacó un par de objetos cónicos de sus bolsillos y los colocó en sus oídos. – "Buenas noches, que descansen, tortolitas."

Despidiéndolo, alzando nuestras manos y atónitas por tan directa afirmación, el muchacho entró a su cuarto. Al escuchar la puerta de su recámara cerrarse, la segadora y yo nos miramos por unos segundos para romper en una ligera risa por la bizarra situación. Bien, al menos sabemos que él no perderá el sueño por los apasionados sonidos que sin duda produciré al explorar fervientemente las artes amatorias con mi querida irlandesa. Ya sin nadie alrededor, tomé de la mano a mi reina de añil epidermis y nos dirigimos hasta el balcón del segundo piso. Cerré la puerta y ambas nos relajamos bajo la luz de los astros del firmamento. El clima nos favorecía y una muy agradable brisa nos recorría el cuerpo, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y creando relajante sonido contrastando al barullo citadino. Nos colocamos sobre el barandal, reposando los brazos sobre la balaustrada y viendo la actividad de la jungla de concreto desarrollándose sin parar a lo lejos.

– "No sé qué resplandezca más en este momento, _Spatzi_." – Hablé a mi compañera, alzando la vista. – "Las fulgurantes estrellas o mi alma por tener la suerte de haber encontrado este santuario junto a ti."

– "Concuerdo en tal pensamiento, _A chuisle_." – Miró al cielo. – "Pero opino que la alegría que experimento al estar a tu lado es más intensa que el resplandor de un cúmulo de cuásares. Tanta es mi dicha que podría afirmar que tal metáfora cuántica ha pasado a ser una realidad física."

– "Linda, eres tan ingeniosa que sabes cómo tornar los fenómenos científicos en románticas proclamaciones." – Besé su mejilla. – "¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con alguna alusión a la Segunda Guerra?"

– "Mi amor por ti es capaz de atravesar la línea Maginot y la alegría que tu existencia me brinda se propaga dentro de mí con mayor velocidad que un _Panzer III_ durante la _Blitzkrieg_."

– "¿Te he dicho que te amo, mi agraciada poetisa del Éire?" – La acerqué a mí. – "Deberías escribir un libro. Con tu prosa, te codearías con el mismísimo lugar de Shakespeare en el mundo literario."

– "Agradezco tus lisonjas, amor, pero dudo que unas cuantas frases en sentido figurado superen a los legendarios genios del pasado." – Tocó mi nariz con su dedo. – "Me alegro que te sientas mejor, Aria. Me preocupé al verte en tal estado durante tu revelación."

– "Lo necesitaba, querida. Los secretos de tan oscura naturaleza, se convierten en veneno y sin darte cuenta te han infectado la mente de manera irremediable. Además, si debía arriesgarme a que me echaran de la casa, que mejor cuando ahora puedo resguardarme en los cuarteles, al menos hasta que me encierren por mi delito."

– "Por suerte nada de eso pasará." – Suspiró aliviada y tomó su posición anterior. – "Entonces, ¿ahora ya no tienes necesidad de residir aquí, _A chuisle_?"

– "Correcto. Legalmente estoy nacionalizada, debo hacerme responsable por mis gastos y la única ayuda extra será mi estatus como liminal." – Descansé en el barandal también. – "Hay más detalles que Smith seguramente nos revelará mañana. No te preocupes, que no pienso abandonarte a ti o a la familia. Eso no sucederá ni en un millón de años."

– "Lo sé." – Sonrió. – "Te felicito nuevamente por haberlo logrado, Aria. Eres admirable."

– " _Danke_ , Lala. Aunque no podría haberlo hecho sin la invaluable ayuda de Cetania y Dyne. Eso y un poco de la asistencia de la diosa Tique."

– "Hablando de la arpía…" – Se pausó unos segundos. – "En verdad la amas, ¿cierto?"

– "Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero sabes que mi corazón también late por ella como lo hace por ti, _Spatzi_." – Exhalé. – "Ella se ha vuelto tan importante como tú. Es más que una mujer para mí."

Eso me dio una alocada idea, de las que sólo a una arachne tan extrovertida podrían ocurrírsele en ese momento. Tomando mi celular de mi bolsa y comprobando que la conexión con la señal del internet hogareño estuviera aún activa, rápidamente entré al portal de videos en línea más próximo y logré encontrar la lista que estaba buscando. Cuando las primeras notas de la conocida melodía empezaron a sonar por la monofónica bocina de mi teléfono, tomé a la dullahan de las manos y la acerqué hacia mí. Ella se extrañó por la súbita acción.

– "¿Qué pasa, Aria?"

– "Dime, Lala, ¿has visto alguna vez la filmografía de John Travolta?"

– "Me temo que no, ¿por qué?"

– "Bueno, entonces déjame enseñarte un poco de la cultura de los años setenta. Te sugiero que llames al doctor…" – Asumí pose de danza. – "Porque tengo fiebre de sábado por la noche."

– "Pero es lunes…"

– "En ese caso..." – Le di una vuelta. – "¡Bailemos hasta que lo sea!"

Sin previo aviso, me moví con brío por el suelo de la terraza, unida a la peliblanca y guiándola improvisadamente al compás de mi espontánea coreografía. Siguiendo el consejo inadvertido de la casera de Cetania, me transporté en el tiempo hasta la época de los zapatos de plataforma y las enormes esferas de espejo girando sobre una pista de luces multicolor, cuando el famoso trío musical liderado por Barry Gibb, mejor conocido como los _Bee Gees_ , resonaban en las concurridas discotecas y el público se unía en una sinfonía de psicodélicos ritmos conformados por pianos sintetizados, trompetas estrambóticas, bajos cadenciosos y violines electrónicos.

Con su éxito ' _More Than a Woman_ ' reproduciéndose en mi aparato móvil, me dejé envolver por las tonadas representativas del auge de la música disco y propine a mi hermosa dama una agitada serenata con las inconfundibles voces de los cantantes británicos. Aunque la luna ya estaba en proceso de llegar a su fase donde se mantenía oculta, todavía proveía suficiente iluminación para volver el ambiente etéreamente inolvidable. Recorrimos nuestra pequeña pista de baile repetidamente, experimentando movimientos que difícilmente iban de acuerdo a las tonadas, pero que no importaban en lo absoluto porque, al final de todo, tanto Lala como yo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Superando su desconcierto inicial, la segadora aceptó que mi peculiar danza no se detendría y pronto ella imitó mis jocosas oscilaciones. Ella agitaba su cadera, yo hacía un vaivén con mis pedipalpos, la dullahan seguía el ritmo de la música y yo emulaba al famoso actor americano en la película que cinceló su nombre en los anales de la historia cinematográfica con sus alocados movimientos. La canción terminó y dio paso a la ultra-popular ' _Stayin' Alive_ ', la cual marcara un antes y después en la época. Prosiguiendo, despreocupadas de testigos que presenciaran tan inusual danza de un par de neófitas y dejando al tiempo pasar, Lala y yo alcanzamos el cenit de la algarabía y nos tomamos de las manos, dando vueltas sobre nuestro eje, riendo jubilosamente bajo el manto nocturno y disfrutando de la vida.

Daba igual si éramos completas inexpertas, si no seguíamos el ritmo o si la calidad del audio no permitía apreciar en su totalidad las intrincadas notas; En ese efímero momento de la existencia, toda la culpa que me carcomía el alma desapareció por completo y fue reemplazada por una extremadamente abundante sensación de bienestar absoluto y una gloriosa dicha tan inmortal como la magnífica diosa de piel azul que ahora se mecía en mis brazos. No había más sufrimiento que me atormentara el alma, no más penas que me obligaran a encerrarme en mi mundo de dolor, no más afiladas espinas que me perforaran la piel como dagas; Sólo éramos yo y la mujer que amaba bailando bajo las estrellas al compás de animada música. Acercando a esa apoteósica dullahan que me iluminaba el corazón hacia mi persona, tiernamente uní sus labios con los míos, degustando su dulce sabor y llenándome el alma con lo que siempre deseé para mí, para ella, para todos.

– "¡Lala!" – Declaré a mi esplendorosa pareja con una gigantesca sonrisa. – "¡Soy feliz!"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _*¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! ¡Stayin' alive, stayin' alive!*_

Bueno, que puedo decir, mi padre me inculcó el disfrutar de la música de los hermanos Gibb y el resto de los ídolos de la época setentera y me pareció que terminar con excelente nota el episodio más alegre para nuestra protagonista al ritmo de sus canciones era la mejor idea.

Quizás tal evento no se desarrollara en un lugar más idóneo como una relajante playa, un soberbio palacio o una concurrida pista de baile, pero el intenso sentimiento que la segadora y la arachne comparten hacen que cualquier extraordinario escenario que pudiera imaginar pase a segundo plano; Porque el amor no se trata de dónde, sino con quién lo experimenten, y en el caso de nuestra pareja, no hay nadie más con quien quisieran estar en tan idílico suceso.

Podría extenderme más, pero creo que las acciones hablan por sí solas; Jaëgersturm obtiene un poco de paz y tranquilidad después de tanto que la vida la ha vapuleado. Tal vez sólo sea un parpadeo casi indiferente en la infinita línea del tiempo, pero esa felicidad es más grande que la eternidad misma. En todo caso, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y los invito a dejarme sus reseñas, que con gusto contestaré, como siempre, por mensajes privados. Me gusta tratar con mis lectores de manera personal y discreta, así siento que hay mejor conexión.

Ah, y antes que se me olvide, mientras relataba las obras maestras de Papi y Suu, decidí invocar a mi niño interior (que es más maduro que mi yo adulto) y me di a la tarea de recrear los finos retratos que el dúo plumitas-gelatina inmortalizaron en fino lienzo con crayones y mucho amor. Quizás es excusa para no esforzarme al dibujar, pero espero que mi risible exégesis de las capacidades artísticas de la joven arpía y su glauca compañera limo les saquen aunque sea una sonrisa incómoda:

tinyurl PUNTO com/papidraws

Y sí, al igual que la pajarita, el dibujo de Aria y Lala fue hecho únicamente con seis colores de crayón grueso. Me gusta ser consistente con los personajes.

Aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente a los compañeros **Alther** y **Arconte** , que me proporcionaron amablemente sus ideas para desarrollar dos escenas primordiales en este capítulo. Espero mis interpretaciones de sus creaciones hayan sido de su agrado, puesto que en verdad ayudaron mucho a darle forma a un tema que desde hace mucho deseaba tocar. Y no olvidemos ese discreto guiño al camarada **Onix Star**. Gracias nuevamente, compañeros, me siento honrado por su cortesía. Sin nada más que decir, les deseo un buen día y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

 _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	49. No es fácil ser una novata

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Juro que la naturaleza misma no desea que siga escribiendo y el clima se ha puesto en mi contra desatando tormentas que dejan sin energía eléctrica a media ciudad. O simplemente la risible infraestructura de mi país tercermundista es la culpable, que se yo. En todo caso, de alguna manera logré terminar este episodio sin que el ordenador me sorprendiera con una pantalla tan negra como el Abismo Eterno y publicarlo. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡A la Gran Sirena no le afecta la falta de energía porque su computadora funciona con las pilas del gatito!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 49**

* * *

¡Ah, que hermosa mañana!

Y debía serlo, puesto que la noche anterior fue más que divina. Después de recibir los mejores regalos que tanto el dinero como el cariño puro de una familia pueden conseguir, me deleité junto a mi dama europea en una alocada velada bajo las estrellas al ritmo de los años setenta. Eso, sin contar que cerré un excelente día con broche de oro puro al llevar a mi reina de piel azul cargada en brazos hacia la enorme cama, y recordarle entre besos y caricias que ninguna celebración tendría valor para mí si ella no estuviera a mi lado para disfrutarlo. Aquello nos condujo a deshacernos de nuestros atavíos y entregarnos apasionadamente a una ardiente sesión de amor carnal que no me molestaré en relatar.

 _– "¡Aria, por ahí no, por ahí n-!… Ah, por ahí sí, por ahí sí…"_

Definitivamente NO la relataré de ninguna manera. Ignorando los fantásticos recuerdos de nuestra desmedida lujuria, abrí mis seis ojos para recibir la débil luz del sol que, ya sin el obstáculo de las negras cortinas, se abría paso a través del vidrio de la ventana, brindando una mayor iluminación al aposento donde la peliblanca y yo compartíamos el lecho. Y hablando de mi hermosa irlandesa, esta pareció sincronizar su despertador biológico y volvió al mundo consciente al mismo tiempo que yo. Pestañeando un par de veces e incorporándose para estirar ese impoluto cuerpo y emitir un largo bostezo, mi bella segadora me observó con sus orbes oculares, tan dorados como el oro más fino y tan radiantes como el astro rey que ahora residía en los dominios de Urano, otorgándome una gloriosa sonrisa que le devolví instantáneamente.

– " _Guten Morgen, Spatzi._ " – La saludé con un beso en la boca. Aún me preocupa el aliento mañanero, pero a ella no le molesta. – "¿Mi esplendorosa reina disfrutó de un vigorizante descanso?"

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin, A chuisle._ " – Mimó mi barbilla. – "Me alegra confirmar que he gozado de la afable fruición del sueño a tu lado."

– "¿Incluso…?" – Sonreí maliciosamente y acaricié su mejilla. – "¿Después de regodearnos tan briosamente en la lascivia?"

– "Especialmente después de nuestro exacerbado despliegue de placer." – Me abrazó del cuello. – "¿Guardaste algo de esa energía para hoy?"

– "¿Aún no estás satisfecha, mi insaciable segadora?" – Relamí mis labios, colocando mi índice en los suyos. – "¿Debería permitir el continuar alimentando tu desenfrenada adicción a mi carne alemana?"

– "Me refería a reservar fuerzas para tu trabajo, mi concupiscente cazadora." – Tocó mi nariz con su dedo. – "Por lo otro no me preocupo, puesto que fue necesario un extenso entrenamiento para drenar tus rijosos ímpetus de otorgarme tus ternezas nocturnas, y estas siempre regresan con más potencia."

– "Soy tan salvaje y poderosa como un tanque en la cama." – Mordí su oreja. – "¿Cierto, mi deliciosa doncella?"

– "Tampoco te vanaglories y alardees excesivamente de tus repetidas victorias sobre mi cuerpo, Jaëgersturm." – Suavemente me hizo a un lado y se incorporó de la cama. – "Después de todo, la efectividad de tu _Blitzkrieg_ carnal tiene un límite. El día comenzó y debemos asearnos, vamos."

– "Aww… Yo pensé que deseabas un segundo ataque frontal por parte de este _Sturmtiger_ , guapa." – Me dejé caer en el colchón, estirando mis brazos en su dirección. – "Cárgame."

– "Me temo que tu masa corporal es impedimento para realizar tal tarea." – Recogió sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo. – "¿Podrías ayudarme a ordenar la habitación, arachne perezosa?"

– "Ah, y tan bien que iba todo." – Me levanté con apatía, estirándome por segunda vez. – "Lo decía porque ignoro si venga a dormir hoy a casa. Los nuevos cuarteles están listos y tal vez nos mantengan ocupadas con alguna tarea."

– "Dudo que envíen novatas a misiones peligrosas en su primer día." – Terminó de recaudarlas. – "Y en cualquier caso, ¿insinúas qué prefieres reposar en los apartamentos ajenos que conmigo?"

– "Je, claro que no, linda. Pero quizás nos pidan pasar la noche ahí, por si se suscitara alguna emergencia." – Tomé mi ropa. – "Ya sabes, es más fácil actuar si el equipo se mantiene junto."

– "Espero la distancia que nos separe no sea mucha." – Hizo la cama. – "Durante la semana, incluso cuando Tokio se halla a la vuelta de la esquina, sentía que la longitud era demasiada."

– "¿No puedes estar mucho tiempo alejada de mí, linda?" – Alcé mis cejas provocativamente. – "Podría tratar de convencer a Smith de mudarte a mi lado, si lo deseas. Yo estaría más que encantada."

– "Gracias por la oferta, pero nuestra residencia actual es más placentera que la idea de morar en una recámara de reducidas dimensiones."

– "¿Entonces por qué el interés de no mantenernos tan apartadas?"

– "Para asegurarme que la descendiente de Electra no pose sus fulleras garras en mi propiedad."

– "Oh, vamos, _Spatzi_. Ya sabes que Cetania es buena niña. Sólo estás inventando excusas para pelearnos…" – Desestimé con la mano y guiñé. – "Y posteriormente reconciliarnos vehementemente bajo las sábanas. Pero, ¿por qué esperar tanto?"

– "Te aplaudo tus atrevidas deducciones, detective Jaëgersturm." – Replicó indiferente y se encaminó a la salida. – "Cuando termines de conjeturar obscenas fruslerías, te estaré esperando en el cuarto de aseo."

– "Lala, si no lo hacemos aquí…" – Le advertí con las manos en la cadera. – "Lo terminaremos en el baño."

– "Cuento con ello…" – Me guiñó un ojo, cerrando la puerta. – "No tardes."

Disentí con la cabeza, riendo. Cada vez más parecemos una veterana pareja de casadas, realizando esta clase de juegos verbales, intercambiando diálogos ligeramente mordaces que difícilmente ocultan nuestro intenso amor, para finalizar con los inevitables arrumacos. Algún día haremos honor a tal alegoría y Lala podrá continuar deleitándome con sus peculiares coqueteos sardónicos matutinos como la flagrante señora Jaëgersturm, eso puedo jurarlo. Recogiendo el resto de mi ropa, que de alguna manera no terminó hecha jirones, me uní a la irlandesa para lavarnos mutuamente y quizás proseguir con nuestras íntimas recreaciones. Desgraciadamente, eran las siete, la segadora debe irse a las ocho y Zoe pasaría alrededor de las ocho y media, así que tuvimos que postergar tan sensual pasatiempo para otra ocasión. Eso no evitó que mi boca mimara a sus pechos brevemente y mis dedos peregrinaran sus glúteos tan pachoncitos con ardiente vehemencia. No puedo evitarlo, soy adicta a mi dullahan.

Y a ella le encanta; La vida es bella.

Regresamos a la habitación para arreglar nuestros atavíos. Ya que sería el primer día, me arropé con el uniforme de las _SturmSchütze_ , incluyendo la banda roja del brazo izquierdo. Da igual si me creen la reencarnación de Joseph Goebbels (con lo delgada que soy) o si me asocian de otra manera con el Tercer Reich; Ahora soy una orgullosa agente y al menos tengo derecho a lucir la cultura de mi patria Sparassediana. Además, mi novia dice que luzco genial y eso es lo único que importa. Me coloqué los broches denotando mi rango en el cuello del saco y las insignias de tanque y guadaña en ambos lados del pecho, sin olvidarme del pin con el granate. La _Eisernes Kreuz_ de mi abuelo se mantenía a salvo en una cajita transparente que Meroune amablemente me proveyó y la guardé en el cajón de la mesita de noche. No la llevaría al tajo, no era una situación tan formal para ameritar cargar con tan prestigiosa condecoración. Sonreí al ver el dibujito que las niñas me hicieron atesorado en el mueble de madera, en verdad que me ha llegado al corazón.

Lala se vistió con su ropa totalmente negra que tanto le adoro por lo excelente que combina con su piel azul. Sigo pensando que esa falda es algo corta, pero el admirar esas gloriosas piernas acentuadas por las oscuras medias es una excelente forma de disuadirme de prohibirle usarla. Ya casi no usa su enorme gabardina color vino, pero su larga bufanda es parte permanente de su imagen como ese mechón en su cabello, el cual al principio me parecía que le restaba belleza (por más difícil que eso fuera) pero ahora me doy cuenta que le agrega ese toque único que la hace tan distinguida. Se complementó con el collar con el _edelweiss_ y la insignia de araña en su pecho. Dándonos el visto bueno y ella tomando su uniforme laboral en la transparente bolsa, salimos de la recámara y nos encontramos con la lamia residente bajando las escaleras.

– " _Guten Morgen, Miia._ " – Saludé a la ofidia.

– " _Maidin mhaith._ " – La peliblanca hizo una reverencia a la poiquiloterma. – "¿Dormiste bien?

– "¿Eh? Chicas no las… Oh, esperen." – La pelirroja insertó sus dedos en sus escamosas orejas y retiró dos tapones para los oídos. – "Había olvidado que los tenía puestos. Perdón ¿qué decían?"

– "Descuida, no es nada." – Disentí con la mano. – "Sólo dábamos los buenos días."

El que hubiera usado protección auditiva respondía toda pregunta que tuviéramos y al mismo tiempo, nos tranquilizaba al saber que ella no sufrió de insomnio debido a nuestras actividades nocturnas. Excelente, la excusa de que la casa estaba embrujada ya no hubiera funcionado. Ahora lo preocupante es si el resto también se prepararon para ello o si el reporte de la amorosa batalla entre la segadora y yo se había esparcido por la casa.

– "Ah, hoy será tu primer día en MON, ¿cierto, Aria?" – La chica serpiente se acercó y me abrazó. – "Buena suerte, amiga. Me saludas a la loca de Smith y al resto."

– " _Danke_ , Miia. Aún me quedan como cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de irme, ¿te acompaño en la cocina'"

– "Por supuesto, te espero después que salga de la ducha." – Se separó y miró a la dullahan. – "Buena suerte en la faena a ti también, Lala. ¿Te molesta si tomo la receta del pollo en salsa agridulce? Quiero agregarle un toque _A-la-Míia_."

– "Tal fórmula no es de mi autoría de todas maneras, compañera." – La aludida sonrió. –"Adelante, seguro puedes mejorarla."

– "Oki-doki. Bien, me voy a bañar." – La lamia se retiró. – "Por cierto, estos corchos no son muy efectivos, ¿saben? Después de todo, las serpientes podemos 'escuchar' usando las vibraciones del suelo. Tranquilas, que dormí sobre almohadas para amortiguar las apasionadas agitaciones que seguramente tuvieron lugar ayer."

Con un guiño y una risita de complicidad, la reptiliana reptó hasta el cuarto de aseo, dejándonos a nosotras dos atónitas. Tal parece que no importa lo que hagamos, la lujuria se encarga de darse voz de cualquier manera. Aceptando con una tenue carcajada que nuestro secreto no era tan sigiloso, las dos salimos y nos detuvimos detrás de la reja de la entrada.

– "Que te vaya bien, _A chuisle_. Cuídate mucho y vuelve a casa." – La irlandesa me dio un beso en la boca. – " _Ádh mór ort_."

– "Igualmente, _Spatzi_. Prometo que estaré bien." – Acaricié su mejilla. – "Por cierto, sabes latín, ¿verdad?"

– "Claro, ¿por qué?"

– "Uhm, bueno, estaba pensando en un lema. MON usa ' _Honorem et Gloriam_ ', pero yo buscaba algo personal, que fuera mi consigna filosófica."

– "Entiendo, ¿Cómo qué se te ha ocurrido?"

– "Los héroes no matan." – Repliqué. – "¿Qué te parece?"

– "Considero que es muy noble y que comparte mi propia ideología." – Sonrió. – "¿Eso deseas que traduzca?"

– "Por supuesto, si no es problema."

– "La interpretación más cercana sería ' _Nullus heros quemquam occidit_ '." – Respondió. – "Aunque podrías considerar ' _Vir honestus neminem occidit_ ', los hombres de honor no asesinan."

– "Ya veo. Me gusta la primera." – Le di un beso rápido. – " _Danke schön, Spatzi_. Ojalá fuera la mitad de sabia y guapa que tú."

– "Eres demasiado generosa con tus alabanzas, _A chuisle_." – Rió y me dio un enorme abrazo. – "Te amo, Aria. Da lo mejor de ti y regresa a salvo."

– "También te amo, Lala." – Acaricié su níveo cabello. – "Tranquila, las arachnes nunca mueren."

Con un profundo ósculo final, de esos que me hacen sentir como una soldado despidiéndose para ir al frente pero sin el temor de no retornar, la segadora sostuvo su collar con su mano derecha mientras la mía golpeaba el centro de mi pecho. Así, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la parada de autobuses. Viéndola alejarse, con su bufanda y larga cabellera ondeando en el viento, suspiré y regresé adentro para ayudar a la lamia con el desayuno. Kimihito me dio los buenos días y también me congratuló por mi primer día. Sorpresivamente, se acercó a su compañera ofidia y le propinó con breve beso en la escamosa mejilla de esta, volviendo a la reptil tan roja como su cabello y su sangre se tornó endotérmica. Con el muchacho yendo a las duchas, la ahora extremadamente pasmada mujer serpiente regresó de su catatónico estado, esta vez con una energía y motivación tan intensas, que sería capaz de potenciar a la flota entera de Japón.

Con los ánimos por las nubes, Miia dio varias vueltas por la casa, subiendo y bajando repetidamente las escaleras mientras emitía sonidos de inmensa alegría. Podía comprender lo que un sencillo pero significativo ósculo era capaz de desatar. Aún recuerdo lo que Cetania ya ha desencadenado dos veces con sus contactos bucales, aunque en este caso, el resultado era más positivo. Cerea y Meroune fueron las siguientes en aparecer, extrañadas por la exaltada lamia que continuaba gritando a los cuatro vientos lo grandioso que era estar viva. Le aplaudí mentalmente que no perdiera el control y se internara al baño para envolver a su amado anfitrión en un constrictor abrazo escamoso, pero estaba segura que las escaleras terminarían hechas añicos por su constante vaivén. Afortunadamente aún estamos cubiertos por los destrozos que la agitada serpiente provoque.

Pero el gusto de la exclusividad de los contactos labiales de su adorado casero en su cachete no le duró demasiado, puesto que este, al terminar de asearse y liberarse del tan temido abrazo de bienvenida ofidio de la pelirroja, también les proporcionó las mismas muestras de afecto a la centáuride y la sirena. Si bien lo anterior suscitó a que la sierpe siseara con su bífida lengua por los celos, tanto la noble rubia como la ojizarca oceánica cambiaron la tonalidad de su epidermis al color tomate y acabaron inmóviles por varios segundos hasta que las manos de Miia apretando sus tráqueas las regresó al mundo consciente. Tuve que hacer uso de mis dotes autoritativos nuevamente para desarmar tal querella, aunque hay que mencionar que detener a una iracunda liminal de siete metros de largo y con una masa corporal mayor que la mía no es tarea fácil. Me pregunto si deberé solicitar a la capitana que me autorice el uso de tranquilizantes de emergencia un día de estos.

Kurusu saludó a Papi y a Suu de la misma manera, pero al ser prácticamente las pequeñas de la casa, no originó problema alguno. No podría decir algo idéntico sobre Rachnera, ya que ella se adelantó e inesperadamente descendiendo del techo con su seda, plantó un suave beso en posición invertida al muchacho en la punta de su nariz, siendo el acto más inofensivo pero demostrativo de todos: Una arachne es quien te sorprende en el juego del amor, no al revés. No sé si eso se aplique a mí también, pero yo he demostrado ser la excepción, no la regla. Desayunamos relativamente en paz, y digo relativamente porque las tres conocidas buscapleitos se disputaban el lugar junto a Kimihito, pero este logró apaciguarlas y ordenarles que tomaran sus posiciones habituales.

– "Voy a conseguir un nuevo empleo." – Anunció el hospedador, degustando un _katsu kare_. – "Sonará controvertido, con todo lo que sucedió ayer, pero le pediré a Karu que me ayude un poco con la búsqueda."

– "Mi Señor, perdón por contradecirlo, pero no entiendo por qué desea contactar al doctor Sarver." – Injirió Cerea, pausando el deglutir su ensalada. – "Como usted ha mencionado, el tipo sólo le trajo problemas."

– "Aunque no hay que olvidar que gracias a él, mi Amado obtuvo pases de trato preferencial para un concierto musical." – Acotó Meroune. – "Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo en que el sujeto no me da muy buena espina."

– "Por cierto, ¿vamos a ir?" – Cuestionó la lamia, tomando su bebida. – "Sé lo que pasó con esas gatas, pero su música no está tan mal. Digo, no creo que haya problema en aprovechar las entradas gratis, ¿no?"

– "Puedes asistir si lo deseas, Miia." – Contestó Shianus. – "Yo en lo personal no disfruto de tan estrambóticas melodías modernas que atentan contra mi sentido del oído a sus excesivos decibeles, interpretadas por mujeres felinas de escasa capacidad artística, dudosa moralidad y..."

– "Yo sí planeo presentarme." – Replicó Kurusu. – "Mika y Rika tienen bonitas voces. ¿Quién me acompañará?"

– "Y concluyo que hay que apoyar el talento que las extraespecies poseen, puesto que es la clave para un mejor entendimiento entre nuestras relaciones, sin contar que esas nekomatas son sumamente talentosas." – Completó Centorea. – "Puede contar con mi presencia, Mi Señor."

Hubo silencio abrupto después de tal declaración y los ojos de todos se centraron en la sonrojada equina que pretendía hacer caso omiso de nuestras miradas sardónicas al comer tranquilamente su platillo con los ojos cerrados.

– "Pero sólo hay siete entradas, no podremos ir todos." – Reiteró Lorelei.

– "Descuiden, confirmo que tanto Lala como yo no somos muy asiduas al J-Pop." – Aseguré. – "No se preocupen por nosotras. Alguien debe cuidar de la casa después de todo."

– "Y así podrán disfrutar sin problemas sus arrum-¡Auch!" – La ofidia fue interrumpida por un pellizco en su brazo. – "¡Rachnera, eso duele!"

– "Tienes una boca muy floja, lombriz gigante." – Respondió la aludida a su lado. – "En todo caso, ¿de verdad es necesario solicitar apoyo a Sarver, Querido?"

– "Bueno, sólo será su consejo. Quizás una que otra asistencia." – Contestó el casero. – "No creo que pase algo terrible por recibir sugerencias de él… Aunque la última vez el me recomendó que visitáramos esa granja, y luego terminé ordeñando a… ¿Saben? Mejor me conformo con el diario."

– "Eso me recuerda…" – La centáuride tomó la palabra. – "Creo… Creo que tomaré la oferta del profesor Geber, planeo asistir a la universidad y hacer carrera."

– "¿Vas a correr en la escuela?" – Preguntó una confundida Papi.

– "No, Papi, quiere decir que va a estudiar para poder titularse y obtener una buena profesión." – Explicó Kimihito a la arpía mientras acariciaba su cabello azul. – "Y me alegra mucho escuchar que deseas superarte, Cerea. ¿Qué tenías planeado?"

– "Gracias, Mi Señor." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Bien, con su delicado estado el día de ayer y la preocupación que sentí al verlo tan frágil, me hizo darme cuenta que protegerlo no se limita sólo a ser una guardaespaldas, sino que también deseo salvaguardar su salud y la de las personas que me importan. Entonces, si le parece buena idea, considero que quizás estudiar medicina sería una buena opción."

– "Eso…" – El muchacho abrió sus ojos y sonrió. – "Es sumamente admirable, Cerea. Te felicito."

– "M-mil gracias, Mi Señor." – Inclinó la cabeza, sumamente ruborizada y disimulando una enorme mueca de felicidad. – "P-prometo no defraudarlo."

– "Sé que no tendrás problema. Una centáuride tan noble como tú sólo puede triunfar plenamente."

– "Cariño, no es justo." – Protestó la poiquiloterma. – "La halagas demasiado."

– "Tranquila, Miia." – El anfitrión le dio palmaditas en su hombro. – "Tú eres la mejor cocinera de la casa…"

– "Ehem…" – Carraspeé, me crucé de brazos sin dejar de mirar al chico con los ojos entrecerrados y susurré. – "Agente de MON y tercera mejor tiradora en la _Schutzpolizei_ de Weidmann…"

– "…Después de Lala, por supuesto." – Corrigió, tragando saliva. – "Y eso que apenas has empezado, imagina a dónde llegarás con el tiempo."

Con la habilidad verbal de nuestro hospedador para devolverle el ánimo a sus inquilinas, proseguimos con nuestro consumo de alimentos. No es que me guste recurrir a las amenazas, especialmente con el buen Kurusu… ¡Pero mi grandiosa Lala es la mejor y punto final! ¿Quién es la reina absoluta de la gastronomía? ¡Mi irlandesa! ¿Quién es la dullahan más guapa en todo el globo terráqueo y el universo entero? ¡Lala, nuevamente! ¿Quién descubrió América? ¡Pues yo digo que ella también!

Pero ignorando mi fanatismo hacia mi segadora, finalizamos de comer y, según mi nuevo reloj, contaba con diez minutos hasta que pasaran a recogerme. Un mensaje de Cetania me confirmó que el transporte ya venía en camino. Me di unos últimos retoques en el baño y apenas salí de ahí, una quitinosa pierna delantera tocando mi hombro me hizo voltear al techo y encontrar a Rachnera, quien me invitó a subir al ático. Obedeciendo, entré a su habitación, casi sin cambios desde la última vez que estuve ahí, excepto que todo lucía más reluciente, habiendo sido recientemente aseada.

– "¿Para qué me querías, Rachnee?" – Le pregunté a mi compañera, observando lo impoluto de la recámara. – "¿Presumirme tus habilidades de limpieza?"

– "Mis aposentos siempre son así de pulcros, cazadora. Es sólo que cuando llegaste, aún no iniciaba mi higienización semanal." – Replicó ella, hurgando en su pequeño ropero. – "No, la razón para traerte, niña insolente, fue esta."

La tejedora entonces reveló dos atuendos idénticos, no sólo entre ellos, sino con el que yo usaba en ese momento. Con una camisa gris envuelta en un saco militar completamente negro como el vestido, adornado con botones dorados y salvo por unas pequeñas excepciones, como el material de la tela, el conjunto era totalmente símil a mi preciado uniforme. Las principales diferencias provenían de las insignias en el cuello del saco y los lemas en las empuñaduras.

A la izquierda, el cuello ostentaba un rango dorado recreado a la usanza del máximo escalón de la jerarquía de la _Schutzstaffel_ ( _Reichsführer-SS,_ usado famosamente por Heinrich Himmler) consistente en una guadaña envuelta en hojas de roble, mientras en la empuñadura del saco una áurea banda alrededor desplegaba el nombre de Lala en gótica tipografía. A la derecha, las hojas de roble rodeaban una pluma de ave en mi cuello y el escrito en la muñeca mostraba el nombre de Cetania. La manga izquierda poseía la banda roja con la marca en forma flama de mi abdomen totalmente en negro sobre un círculo blanco, mientras la derecha tenía la llama bordada en dorado. Aquel conjunto era, sin duda, el uniforme más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida.

– "¿Y bien?" – Cuestionó la arachne. – "¿Te gustan?"

– "Son… gloriosos… En verdad, increíblemente fantásticos." – Declaré, admirando los atavíos como babieca. – "¿L-los hiciste tú sola?"

– "Correcto, alemana. Los empecé desde hace una semana, cuando partiste a las oficinas de MON. No las terminé sino hasta ayer y para cuando coloqué la puntada final, ya era demasiado tarde y quedé muy exhausta como para mostrártelos." – Afirmó con algo de jactancia y se cruzó de brazos. – "Que bueno que te agradaran. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es investigar en internet para obtener el diseño y tejer medidas tan exactas? ¿Y luego agregar color a la seda? De no ser tú, tendrías que darme el salario anual para pagarme. Al menos el haberme pasado horas llenándome la cabeza de esos condenados fascistas valió la pena.

– "Rachnera…" – La abracé efusivamente y contuve algunas lágrimas. – "¡ _Danke, danke schön! ¡Du bist meine liebster Freundin!"_

– " _Bitte sehr_." – Me dio palmadas en la espalda. – "Perdón por no felicitarte apropiadamente al regresar, pero quería que esto expresara lo orgullosa que estoy de ti."

– "Está bien, amiga, yo sé que me aprecias." – Me separé un poco. – "¿Puedo darte un besito en la mejilla?"

– "Hoy debe ser el día internacional del beso o Eros ha estado trabajando horas extra, que nos ha puesto tan cariñosos a todos." – Rió ella. – "Agasájate. Aunque no me molesta si es en los labios, ¿sabes? Sólo no le digas a tu segadora."

– "Oh, tampoco te quiero tanto." – Disentí con la mano y propiné el ósculo a su lado derecho. – "Pero en verdad, te lo agradezco mucho, tejedora. Los detalles son soberbios."

– "Es un placer, Aria." – Sonrió. – "Suerte, cazadora. Sigue poniendo en alto a nuestra especie."

– " _¡Jawohl!_ "

Haciendo ambas el saludo del golpe de pecho, salí del ático al tiempo que el conocido sonido del claxon de la furgoneta de MON hacía eco por la casa. Sin dilación, me apresuré a la entrada, no sin antes ofrecerles una reverencia al resto de los inquilinos y jurarles trabajar duro. Hoy me sentía con buen humor y me creía toda una profesional, así que entré rápidamente a mi habitación, guardé la ropa que Arachnera me obsequió y tomé la gorra de plato ( _Schirmmütze_ ) que vino incluida con mi atuendo de las _SturmSchütze_ , diferente a mi clásica gorra familiar en el material más duradero y mayor rigidez, aunque también contaba con el símbolo de la araña dorada en el centro. Con esta puesta, raudamente abrí la puerta y saludé a Zombina en el volante, ella me sonrió alzando la mano y me indicó que abordara la parte trasera, acatando yo la orden.

– " _Guten Morgen, Kameraden._ " – Les dije a mis compañeras y me acomodé junto a Cetania. Ella vestía su traje formal negro y sus aretes tribales. – "Hola, _Süsse_ , ¿Cómo estás?"

– "Erm… ¿Aria?, te quiero y todo, pero creo que tu afición se está saliendo de control." – La susodicha me miró, alzando una ceja. – "No es que desee amenazarte, flaca, pero si algún día te veo portando una esvástica en el hombro y alabando a ese demagogo austriaco, juro que te electrocuto hasta hacerte recapacitar."

– "¿Para qué esperar, arpía?" – Expresó Dyne, cruzada de brazos. También estaba ataviada en la ropa de trabajo monocromática. – "Es obvio que esta Nacionalsocialista no tiene remedio. Si quieres, te ayudo."

– "Oh, vamos, chicas, ya saben que así nos vestimos en Sparassus." – Reiteré y volteé en dirección de la conductora. – "Zoe, tú me comprendes, ¿verdad?"

– "Al menos quítate la banda del brazo, Jaëger- _SS_ -turm, ¿quieres?" – Aconsejó la pelirroja. – "Estoy consciente de que no eres una Nazi, ¡pero joder, insistes en probar lo contrario todo el tiempo!"

– "Bah, ustedes no aprecian la elegancia de un atuendo tan selecto." – Mascullé, retirándome el adorno bermellón y guardándolo en una de mis bolsas. – "Pero la tercera es la vencida…"

– "¿Por qué no trajiste la indumentaria formal, granate?" – Cuestionó la zombi sin quitar la vista del camino. – "¿Te quieres sentir la niña única y rebelde?"

– "Está en los cuarteles, junto con el resto de mis cosas. Por cierto, ya están listos los nuevos aquí en Asaka, ¿no? ¿Nos ordenarán pasar ahí la noche como la vez anterior?"

– "Lo ignoro, novata. Le preguntaremos a la Capi cuando la…" – Se pausó al mismo tiempo que el vehículo. – "¡Ah, con un demonio! ¡Pedazo de chatarra inútil!"

– "Es la segunda vez, _Lieutenant_." – Dijo la rapaz.

– "Tercera." – Aclaró Nikos. – "Igual sucedió al pasar por mí."

– " _¡No shit, Sherlock!_ " – Replicó sardónicamente la heterocromática, golpeando el volante y logrando que volviera a encender. – "Condenada porquería, eso nos pasa por hacer tratos con terceros. ¿Sabían que uno de estos despojos casi provoca que nos rellenaran el trasero de plomo durante una misión? Manako y yo huíamos de un grupo de onis armados hasta los dientes para llevarlos a una emboscada y entonces al jodido motor se le ocurre morir en medio de la persecución. Estás cosas no están protegidas, así que hicieron añicos la furgoneta en un santiamén. A nosotras debieron darnos una medalla por tremenda maratón que hicimos hasta que el resto de las chicas lograron detenerlos. Y para colmo, nos pagaron menos ese mes por haber perdido el vehículo, ¡¿Pueden creer tremenda mierda?!"

– "¿Por qué no solicitan mejores unidades, teniente?" – Preguntó la griega. – "Es decir, son MON, merecen transportes a la altura de su trabajo."

– "Dile eso a los tacaños de finanzas, mantis." – Se detuvo en un semáforo y volteó a vernos. – "Las únicas dos furgonetas con las que contamos han estado en servicio desde que iniciamos. Con todo lo que hemos gastado en repararlas y mantenerlas, podríamos habernos conseguido un blindado de segunda mano con la JGSDF. Y los jodidos mecánicos de la ANP se creen unos eruditos ingenieros y cobran demasiado; ¡Ni siquiera contamos con unos propios! Se los juro, novatas, un día de estos acabaremos recorriendo las calles en bicicletas con rueditas de entrenamiento."

Y conociendo nuestra suerte, eso sonaba demasiado factible. El viaje continuó relativamente normal, aunque fueron necesarias algunas patadas adicionales de la muerta viviente al furgón para evitar que este regresara a su exánime estado. Los explosivos sonidos del motor nos hacían sentir como si hubiéramos abordado alguna especie de vehículo jihad suicida cargado con dinamita a punto de estallar. Traté de hacer plática para distraerme de tan funesto pensamiento.

– "¿Y qué hiciste ayer, pajarita?" – Interrogué a la castaña, a mi lado. – "Digo, además de hartarte de pollo en salsa y pastel. ¿Le compraste sus discos a Yuuko? ¿Hicieron su fiesta al estilo de los setenta?"

– "Ah, si te contara, flaca." – Rió. – "Me hice con una antología de siete volúmenes y ella se puso a bailar toda la noche en la sala. Únicamente se detuvo para preparar la cena y luego regresó a su imitación de Travolta. Tuve que insistirle en que bajara el volumen o se colocara audífonos para que yo pudiera dormir en paz. Creo que se estaba vengando por esa vez que me aventé una sesión entera con la discografía de Iron Maiden... Lo cual ha sucedido demasiadas veces."

– "Es el karma, pajarraca. Y por cierto..." – La acerqué e hice un breve contacto bucal. – "Gracias, guapa."

– "Oh, de nada, flaquita." – Sonrió. – "Uhm, ¿pero por qué?"

– "Por darme una excelente idea." – Guiñé, rodeándola con mi brazo. – "Y también por comprenderme después de mi confesión. En verdad te agradezco el apoyo, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía."

– "Sabes que te amo, Aria, no podría rechazarte." – Descansó en mi hombro. – "¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Te llegó mi mensaje anoche?"

– "Claro, aunque admito que no pude leerlo por estar ocupada."

– "Lo sé. Pueden olerte hasta Montana, casanova." – Me punzó ligeramente un costado con su dígito alado. – "Estás que irradias la evidencia aromática de la alocada sesión amorosa con esa dullahan. Pero lo importante es que estés bien, así que lo tolero."

– "Pues vete acostumbrando a mi perfume irlandés, porque no pienso parar, linda."

– "Bleh, y decía que tu quitina ya era maloliente." – Sacó la lengua y miró a la mantis. – "Oye, Princesa, ¿qué hiciste en tu día libre? ¿Celebraste con tus súbditos de nieve en tu gélido palacio polar?"

– "O quizás organizó una fiesta de té con sus peluches favoritos, invitando a la señoras Ballenita y Calamar a degustar una taza de Darjeeling." – Me mofé, entonces me detuve. – "Erm… No es que yo sepa de eso o algo así."

– "Dime que lo hiciste cuando aún eras una niña, flaca." – Instó la falconiforme, entrecerrando sus ojos.

– "¡P-por supuesto!" – Respondí nerviosa. – "¡Nunca haría algo así de mayor!"

Bueno, quizás la falta de amigas me haya orillado a recurrir a tales prácticas para llenar el vacío que la ausencia de amistades provocaba… ¡Pero únicamente fue en una ocasión y nunca volvió a suceder! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el Darjeeling! ¡Lo juro! ¡Además que Calamar disfrutó de la velada!

– "Al contrario de ustedes, holgazanes, estuve repasando las leyes de este país para cumplir responsablemente con mi trabajo." – Acotó la helénica. – "Pero confieso que de la misma manera, me permití el relajarme al recorrer algunas zonas recreativas para despejar y relajar mi mente. Necesito estar en perfecto estado para asumir mi puesto como su líder y recordarles que cesen de referirse a mí con tan ridículo sobrenombre."

– "Relájate un poco, Dyne, no hay nada de malo en un mote cariñoso. Significa que tus amigas te han aceptado y la amistad es sumamente importante en todo equipo." – Injirió Zombina. – "De hecho, ¿por qué no se buscan unos buenos apodos? Sería perfecto para asignarles nombres clave."

– "¿Puedo ser ' _Raptor_ '?" – Preguntó la halcón, alzando la mano. – "Digo, soy tan veloz como ese famoso jet caza, sin contar que las aves de presa evolucionamos de los terópodos, así que me queda como anillo al dedo. _I mean, I'm a motherfuckin' raptor harpy, after all_."

– "Nah, suena demasiado dramático. Encuentra otro más mono." – Desestimó la pelirroja. – "Y ni siquiera se te ocurra sugerir ' _Panzer_ ' para ti, Jaëgersturm. Ya tienes suficiente parafernalia del Reich como para seguir aumentándola. Luego vas a sugerir internar a los criminales en Auschwitz, y si bien algunos se lo merecen, la respuesta es no."

– "¡¿Por qué no?!" – Protesté. – "Espera, ¡¿cómo lo supiste?!"

– "¿Lo del campo de concentración?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No, lo del sobrenombre!"

– "Aria, haces tantas referencias a los blindados que a veces pienso que a tu naciste disparada de un cañón. Eso explicaría mucho, de hecho."

– "Bueno, mi padre era conductor de tanques en Alemania del Este. Y me encantan los carros de combate, lo llevo en la sangre." – Expliqué. – "¿Pero por qué no puedo usarlo? ¡Me iría de maravilla!"

– "Porque apenas eres un granate y no has ganado el derecho de elegir tu mote. Anda, escoge uno más bonito, como Patas Largas o Trasero de Fuego."

– "¡Esos son horribles!"

– "Cuestión de gustos." – Encogió los hombros. – "¡Hey, tengo una idea! Díganme, chicas, ¿Cuál es su platillo preferido?"

– "¿Eso a que viene?"

– "Sólo responde, ¿sí, novata?"

– "Pay de durazno." – Replicó la americana. – "Con crema batida dulce y zarzamoras. Simplemente irresistible."

– "Pimientos rellenos con carne de ternera y queso." – Contestó la mediterránea. – "Le agradezco el llevarme a ese restaurante esta mañana, teniente. En verdad que la selección estaba excelente."

– "De nada, Nikos. Agradece a Tio, quien me lo recomendó." – Sonrió la zombi. – "¿Qué hay de ti, araña? ¿Cuál manjar es el que te llena las tripas de felicidad al degustarlo?"

– "Err… ¡El _Panzer Torte_!" – Afirmé. – "Un manjar muy especial en Weidmann, reconocido por la cocina internacional como uno de los…"

– "Ya te dije que no usarás ese apodo, Jaëgersturm." – Aseveró seriamente.

¡Con un demonio! ¡Déjenme ser un carro de combate! ¡Permitan a una arachne cumplir su sueño, aunque sea con un mote!

– "Cetania, tú sabes más de la alemana que yo, ¿puedes responder a la interrogante?"

– "El _cottage pie_ , Bina." – Dijo la aludida. – "Especialmente si fue preparado por su amada pitufo."

– "Me declaro desconocedora de tal guiso." – La pelirroja se detuvo en otro semáforo. – "Ilústrame, granate."

– "Pastel hecho de carne de ternera, vegetales y cubierto por puré de patata y queso." – Habló la empusa. – "Es británico."

– "Gracias, chicas." – La conductora retomó el camino. – "Veamos… Duraznos, pimientos, pasteles… ¡Ja, lo tengo!"

– "Esto no va a gustarnos, ¿cierto?" – Cuestioné con preocupación.

– "Da igual si les gusta o no, los granates no tienen autoridad sobre una oficial. El veredicto está dado." – La heterocromática manifestó con una sonrisa maliciosa. – "Nikos, tú serás ' _Pepper_ ', Cetania es ' _Peaches_ ' mientras Jaëgersturm se convierte en ' _Potato_ '. ¿No son geniales?"

– "Je, confieso que tiene pegue." – Concedió la arpía. – " _I'm so peachy you can taste my sweet talons in your face. Yeah, I like that._ "

– " _Piperiá_. No está mal." – Confirió la pelinegra. – "Aunque de haber sabido, hubiera dicho paprika."

– "¡Un momento, Zoe!" – Interrumpí. – "¡¿Por qué soy una patata?!"

– "Porque ya no eres un tomate, novata. Bienvenida al siguiente nivel." – Retrucó la mencionada. – "Y te queda bien, eres igual de amarilla."

– "Soy ocre."

– "Entonces eres una papa frita. ¿Ves? Es perfecto." – Rió ella. – "Está decidido, los nombres se quedan. Y esa es una orden."

– "¡Aaagh!"

¡Por el martillo de Hefesto! Primer día oficial y ya me gané un horrible seudónimo. Hubiera preferido alguno más honorable, como ' _Kriegshammer_ ' (Martillo de guerra, el mismo que Erika Kriegtochter), ' _Feuersturm_ ' (Tormenta de fuego, igual que mí antepasada, Serhilda, antes de proclamarse la Segadora de Weidmann), 'Valkiria' o simplemente 'Cazadora'. Al menos 'duraznito' y 'pimiento' mantienen su dignidad, pero ser una patata no es nada gratificante. Cierto, tienen poca grasa, muchas vitaminas y me encantan como las prepara Lala, especialmente fritas, ¡Pero tampoco es que quiera volverme un tubérculo! ¡Ahora si me dan ganas de iniciar el Cuarto Reich! ¡Me las van a pagar! ¡ _Heil_ Jaëgersturm!

Refunfuñando más que el ruidoso motor de la furgoneta por mi mala suerte, el resto del camino se desarrolló sin muchos percances, excepto que el vehículo continuaba agonizando cada cierto tiempo, emitiendo estruendosos sonidos que no deberían ser posibles en un transporte particular. La teniente logró mantener la máquina andando, pero finalmente esta expiró su último aliento y con un estrepitoso despliegue sonoro en forma de explosión, el automóvil pasó a mejor vida, dejándonos varadas en medio de la calle. Zombina encapsuló nuestro sentir al proferir vehementemente un tesauro de improperios al vehículo y propinarle suficientes patadas al volante para activar las bolsas de aire y atraparla en su asiento.

– "¡Hedionda chatarra con ruedas! ¡Tenías que fallarme ahora, ¿cierto?!" – La pelirroja continuaba zahiriendo en voz alta y saliendo del carro. – "¡Como quisiera que estuvieras viva para poder matarte a balazos! ¡Ustedes, granates, no se queden viendo como bobas y ayúdenme a mover esta porquería!"

La revivida, irritada aún más por los incesantes repiqueteos del claxon de los automóviles detenidos por nuestra furgoneta inutilizada, no dejó de mascullar al tiempo que las cuatro empujábamos el transporte hacia la acera más cercana. Aunque nuestra fuerza combinada nos permitía trasladarlo sin problemas, las dimensiones de este dificultaban hallar un lugar idóneo para dejarlo reposar. Finalmente encontramos un espacio libre y el tráfico volvió a su cauce normal mientras la heterocromática discutía por su celular con Smith. A juzgar por su expresión de desesperanza y dicterios en desmesuradas cantidades a igualmente fragorosos decibeles, la zombi no obtuvo una respuesta positiva. Descargó su ira contra los faros de la máquina, pulverizándolos de una patada. Ahí, una buseta policial _Nissan Caravan_ conducida por una escamosa persona reconoció a la muerta viviente y se detuvo frente a nosotras.

– "Buenos días, agente Zombina." – Saludó la oficial Mei Silica, bajando de su unidad. – "¿Sucedió algo?"

– "Oh, hola, Mei. Nada, sólo que este cacharro ya expiró." – La mencionada señaló al vehículo, dándole un puñetazo al capó. – "Joder, que ahora la Capi si se desquita conmigo. ¿Conoces a algún mecánico que cobre barato, lagartijita? Si perdemos a esta hojalata, a MON le quedará solamente un transporte, y no hay espacio para todo el equipo."

– "Bueno, si no le molesta, puedo intentar repararlo." – Aseguró la mujer gecko. – "Tengo algunas herramientas aquí guardadas."

– "¿Eh? Oh, vale. No vas a exigir tarifa, ¿verdad?"

– "Descuide, agente, sólo es mi deber de ayudar a una colega de la ley." – Afirmó la chica de glaucas escamas y volteó a vernos. Se acercó a nosotras, empezando conmigo – "Hey, chicas. Leí sobre su ascenso en el periódico; Felicidades, sabía que lo lograrían."

– " _Danke schön_ , Mei." – Estreché su mano. – "Y creer que no hace mucho me veías con sospecha cuando deduje sobre las acciones de esos terroristas. Tranquila, entiendo perfectamente que es parte del trabajo."

– "Bien, dije que nos encantaría tenerla en la fuerza, y lo hizo sobradamente, agente." – Sonrió. – "La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿cierto?"

– "Totalmente de acuerdo, amiga."

– "Y por cierto…" – Me susurró al oído. – "Aún tengo a Cachito. Gracias por la ballenita, Aria."

– "Je, de nada."

– "La felicito también, agente Cetania." – Saludó a la halcón. – "Es un honor estar frente a tan ilustres heroínas. Si me permite, déjeme informarle que estuve entre las primeras admiradoras suyas, y aún lo sigo siendo."

– "Me halagas, rojita. Le diré a Yuuko que convenza a Mio de hacerte un descuento en el _Aizawa_." – Rió la americana. – "Gracias por el apoyo."

– "Es un placer, colega." – Volteó hacia la griega y ambas se sorprendieron un poco. – "Un momento, te me haces conocida... ¡Cierto, eres quien estaba riñendo en esa ocasión con esa lámpades! Te llamas Dyne, ¿cierto?"

– "Nikos." – Reiteró la nativa de Mitilene, estrechando con fuerza la extremidad de la oficial. – "Agente Dyne Nikos. Y eso ya fue pasado, ¿entendido?"

– "Vale, ya capto, agente. Lo siento. Auch…" – Talló su mano. – "En fin, enseguida regreso con las herramientas."

La reptiliana pelirroja se encaminó a su auto patrulla y volvió con una caja metálica en manos. Alzando el cofre de la furgoneta y siendo recibida por una negra nube de humo, la ojizarca tosió un poco antes de disipar las emanaciones, tomar sus utensilios y empezar a inspeccionar el interior de la unidad.

– "No sabía que tuvieras conocimientos de mecánica automotriz, Silica." – Mencionó la castaña.

– "Eso es lo que piensan muchos hasta que me ven arrastrándome debajo de los carros con llave y pinza en mano, agente Cetania. Cambié mi piel hace una semana, así que el olor a aceite ha desaparecido por ahora, de lo contrario, sería bastante notorio. ¿Me pasa la _Stillson_ , por favor?" – Respondió la poiquiloterma. La emplumada le facilitó el objeto. – " _Obrigada_. Se ha vuelto mi trabajo informal desde que mis superiores descubrieron que podían ahorrarse en contratar más personal. Sería mejor si me pagaran por hacerlo, pero sólo soy una novata policiaca. La vida no es justa para quienes defienden la justicia, ¿no lo cree?"

– "Te entendemos perfectamente, amiga." – Opiné. – "Por ejemplo, algunas tiranas regresan de la tumba para otorgarle terribles maldiciones en forma de ridículos apodos a sus subordinadas, sin que estas puedan protestar."

– "Pero la mayoría de las veces se lo merecen, especialmente cuando son tan malagradecidas, incluso después de haberles regalado una Heckler & Koch P30L." – Retrucó la zombi. – "Además de olvidar que sus superiores pueden obligarlas a limpiar el baño con un cepillo de dientes por andar de insolentes. ¿No opinas igual, _Potato_?"

– "Ah… ¡ _J-jawohl, Leutnant_!" – Admití con saludo marcial. Demonios, yo y mi gran bocota.

– "¿Y cómo va todo en la agencia, Zombina?" – Preguntó Silica. – "¿Les ha servido mi información? Sé que la mayoría sólo son resúmenes cotidianos sin mucha relevancia, pero me gusta ayudar en lo que puedo."

– "Y te agradecemos que cooperes tan entusiastamente con nosotros, Mei." – Dijo la heterocromática, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca. – "Si bien a MON no le toca tal jurisdicción, tus reportes nos han sacado de uno que otro problema cuando necesitamos presentar los nuestros. Y aquí entre nos, puede que los haya usado para ahorrarme el trabajo de pensar en esas condenadas horas de papeleo. Te debo una, escamosa."

– "Está bien, agente, con saber que al menos le prestan atención a mis datos me doy por bien servida. ¡Ngh! Ah, la alcancé." – Replicó la poiquiloterma, con casi la mitad del cuerpo metida en el motor. La chica apenas mide 165 centímetros. – "Como decía, ustedes si los toman en cuenta. A mis jefes les da igual y la última vez que me consideraron, fue por las deducciones de la señorita Jaëgersturm durante el incidente previo a los atentados del centro. Al menos mis aptitudes de reparadora me otorgaron el privilegio de conducir la _Caravan_ , y con lo que me gusta patrullar las calles, no está tan mal. Aunque todos en el _koban_ nos turnamos para ello."

– "El buen talento siempre se ve desperdiciado por superiores ineptos. La Capi lo sabe muy bien. ¿Quién es el tuyo?"

– "Nishizo Kurita, ¿lo recuerda?"

– "¿Y cómo no? Ese enano gordinflón le estuvo coqueteando a Tio todo el tiempo. Confieso que el taponcete tiene valor para tratar de conquistar a una ogresa." – Rió, meneando la cabeza. – "Es decir, Manako es nuestra rompe corazones habitual, así que fue una inesperada sorpresa que ese orangután pigmeo no parara de elogiar a la rubia. A de ser un complejo de chaparros, ya sabes cómo son todos en la región Kansai."

– "Hey, también soy de ahí. No somos tan malos." – Declaró la reptil. – "Mi familia será mitad brasileña pero me crié en Osaka. Ya es difícil crecer en una nación donde te sientes una extranjera a pesar de haber nacido en el país, especialmente siendo liminal. No me haga sentir mal, ¿quiere, agente?"

Ah, puedo comprenderla. De hecho, ese es el sentimiento principal de toda inmigrante extraespecie al llegar aquí. Hemos tenido suerte de que Saitama y varias partes de Tokio sean de las regiones más tolerantes, pero ignoro como sea la situación en el resto. Y ahora sabemos que la gecko es de ascendencia brasileira; Bueno, eso explica que sea tan buena persona y que esté caderona. Es normal que las mujeres reptilianas tengan pelvis anchas para equilibrar su cola, pero la de Mei era particularmente notoria, quizás magnificada por su pequeña estatura y porque el resto de su cuerpo tampoco estaba mal. ¡Agh, demonios! ¡Deja de saborearte con la mirada a la oficial, Jaëgersturm! ¡Eres una profesional ahora! ¡Carne tienes en casa!

– "Vale, vale, no te molestes, Silica. No quería ofenderte." – La apaciguó Zombina. – "No sabía que vinieras de Osaka. Digo, no tienes el acento tan famoso de allá. Espera, ¿eres de Brasil?"

– "Mi padre es japonés, pero conoció a mamá en Recife. Luego emigraron aquí hace veinte años." – Contestó la ojizarca. – "No fue fácil ser una liminal en la gran urbe, pero tanto mis progenitores como mis tíos me dieron todo su apoyo. Los paternos son originarios de Tama, así que el dialecto es prácticamente similar al tokiota."

– "Ya veo. Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con estas novatas, se les nota el origen apenas abren la boca." – Rió la heterocromática. – "Demonios, sólo mira a _Potato_ , se viste como si fuera a marchar en los congresos de Núremberg. Y luego dicen que odian los estereotipos."

– "¡Que así nos vestimos en Sparassus! ¡Es la cultura!" – Protesté. – "¡¿Por qué siempre…?! ¡Bah! Al diablo con todo, piensen lo que quieran."

– "Si le damos material al mundo, lo usarán en nuestra contra, agente." – Mencionó la gecko pelirroja, dándole unos golpecitos al motor. – "No se imagina las veces que me ha llamado 'Chica Samba'. Rayos, a la _Caravan_ le dicen 'Carnaval' cuando la conduzco. Pero una aprende a ignorar las provocaciones y amar sus raíces culturales."

– "Precisamente, chica." – Acotó la teniente y me rodeó con su brazo. – "Relájate, Aria, que esto es puro cachondeo. Sabes que te respeto, amiga."

– "¿Entonces podrías darme otro apodo?" – Cuestioné.

– "No."

– "¡Aaagh!"

– " _¡Muito legal!_ " – Exclamó de repente Silica, con un pulgar arriba. – "Creo que ya quedó. ¿Por qué no lo intenta ahora, agente?"

Zoe se subió al asiento del conductor y mágicamente el transporte, igual que la zombi, volvió de la muerte para rugir sonoramente. La poiquiloterma recibió nuestras ovaciones, haciéndola sonrojarse ligeramente. Cerrando el cofre, ella y la heterocromática se dieron la mano.

– "Sí que eres buena, lagartija. Esos chimpancés de la agencia nos hubieran extorsionado la mitad del salario por menos que eso." – La felicitó la muerta viviente. – "¿No has pensado en transferirte a nuestra estación? En verdad que nos hace falta alguien como tú."

– "Le agradezco el halago, colega, pero no hice gran cosa." – Replicó la aludida, limpiando su llave mecánica con un trapo. – "Con esto debería bastar hasta alcanzar su destino, pero el motor está más que acabado. El distribuidor no les dará otra oportunidad, así que no cese la marcha, sin contar que la batería se jubilará en cualquier momento. Lo único rescatable es el alternador, pero ya muestra demasiadas marcas de óxido en los contactos. Y con lo golpeado que está el resto, me temo que definitivamente necesitarán una nueva unidad."

– "Bueno, al menos podremos retirar con honores a este cacharro. Eso significa arrojarlo al cementerio de chatarra más cercano." – Aseguró. – "De todas maneras, tienes talento, Mei."

– "Nah, sólo soy una aficionada." – Disintió sonriendo. – "Mi tío Ryuu era un verdadero erudito, podría componer un avión con sólo cinta adhesiva y goma de mascar. Aprendí todo de él, ayudándolo con su antigua motocicleta _Yamaha_ XS650 y después, cuando tuvo que venderla para costear el nacimiento de mi prima, un _Mitsubishi Diamante_ de segunda mano. Así, poco a poco fui entendiendo la magia del carburador, las bujías, el combustible y el aceite. Je, me sentí toda una ingeniera de la NASA la primera vez que cambié la batería del coche yo solita y le dije a mi papá que un día construiría uno propio. Extraño esos tiempos tan inocentes."

– "Yo sería la mejor pianista del mundo." – Injirió Dyne. Todas nos sorprendimos por su repentino despliegue de honestidad. – "Pero la realidad siempre se encarga de terminar con tales sueños infantiles, abriéndonos los ojos."

– "En eso concuerdo con usted, agente Nikos." – Respondió suspirando la ojizarca. – "Bien, estoy segura que deben tener un día ocupado y creo que ya debería retirarme para no quitarles más su tiempo. Fue un placer charlas con ustedes, chicas."

– "De acuerdo, nos vemos, lagartija." – Bina agitó su mano. – "Y no olvides nuestra oferta. No pagamos mejor y a veces sólo la mitad, pero al menos nos importas."

– "La consideraré, compañera. _¡Tchau!_ "

Despidiéndonos de la brasileña, esta abordó su vehículo e hizo un saludo marcial, contestando nosotras de la misma manera. La zombi nos instó a abordar rápidamente la furgoneta, puesto que el motor no duraría mucho y como no debía detenerse, la gasolina habría que ser conservada. Subiéndonos, la pelirroja aceleró y, aunque en esta ocasión podría justificarse, volvió a arremeter contra la integridad física de los transeúntes. Que no usara el claxon por temor a quemar la batería era entendible, pero ignoraba porque forzar la máquina a tan endemoniadas velocidades, especialmente después de casi arrollar a medio distrito central a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, si es que el velocímetro no se había descompuesto también. Me alegro que no tengamos nekomatas en nuestro equipo o nos acusarían de genocidio por tantos gatitos que atropellamos en el camino. También nos aseguramos de que un grupo de patos se volvieran decoración permanente del pavimento, así no nos inculparían de discriminación.

Con Tique dándonos un pequeño destello de suerte, el transporte se detuvo a sólo una cuadra antes de arribar a la estación central y mi _Mudmaster_ indicaba que aún contábamos con cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo. No es que tuviéramos una misión importante, pero en mi patria me enseñaron a que la puntualidad era importante para dejar una excelente primera impresión. La rapaz pudo haberse adelantado con su capacidad para volar, pero estábamos juntas en esto y no pensaba abandonarnos. Raudamente nos abrimos paso por las calles y el tráfico, irónicamente rompiendo las leyes para poder ejercerlas. Una vez que alcanzamos las puertas principales, tuvimos que sortear el mar de gente que si bien nos miraron un par de segundos, regresaron a sus azaradas actividades cotidianas al instante. Vivir de prisa se volvería costumbre, al parecer.

Entre más nos acercábamos a la oficina de la capitana, más nerviosa me hallaba. Gracioso; Nunca imaginé que acabaría sudando y con el corazón acelerado por tratar de complacer a Smith, pero aquí estaba yo, rezando porque el llegar ocho minutos tarde no significara que pusimos en jaque alguna operación importante. O que tuvo que postergar la hora de su café por esperarnos, lo cual sería peor para todas. Sin embargo, en lugar de una iracunda Kuroko, lo que encontramos al abrir la puerta de su despacho fue a la coordinadora pelinegra junto a la doppelgänger atendiendo a un par de sujetos en formales atuendos oscuros, ostentando revólveres S&W Combat Magnum en sus fundas. No eran armas de servicio común, así que no debían ser simples policías. Las cuatro esperamos a que la líder se desatendiera de los hombres, aguardando cerca de la entrada en silencio y permitiendo al aire acondicionado refrescarnos el sudor.

– "Entiendo, detective. Sí, podría estar relacionado con este asunto de los terroristas." – Dijo la mujer de oscuras gafas, revisando unos papeles en sus manos. – "Lo discutiré con los altos mandos primero, pero sin duda lo investigaremos a la brevedad posible. Muchas gracias, Marco."

– "Comprendo, gracias a ti por tu tiempo, Kuroko." – El aludido, de cabello rubio y facciones occidentales, le dio la mano. – "Ojalá nuestra evidencia les sirva para dar con algo y detener a esos malnacidos. Doppel, siempre es un placer. Nos retiramos; Vamos, Aki."

Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia y se encaminaron a la salida, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza al pasar junto a la teniente, quien imitó el gesto. Con ellos fuera, la coordinadora volvió a sentarse, recorriendo las hojas de papel mientras la cambiaformas escuchaba una grabadora de voz portátil, con la bocina pegada a su oreja. La pelinegra hizo un ademán y la pelirroja tomó asiento, siéndole facilitada la mitad del reporte. Pasaron unos minutos entre sonidos de ligera sorpresa y conjetura antes de que la capitana tomara la palabra.

– "¿Qué dicen, diamantes? ¿Creen que nuestro testigo esté diciendo la verdad?"

– "Es una historia más o menos convincente, Capi." – Opinó la muerta viviente, devolviendo los papeles a la primera. – "Diría que es demasiada coincidencia hallarse en medio de un tiroteo y sobrevivir a tan tremendo incendio huyendo en un transporte del enemigo, pero sería ignorar las hazañas de nuestras propias reclutas."

– "Aún así, mucho de esto no cuadra." – Habló la abismal, parando la reproducción de la grabadora. – "El área industrial se halla demasiado alejada de la ciudad, no hay nada de interés para cualquiera excepto material para construcción y esa zona ha estado perfectamente libre de actividad criminal desde hace años. No encuentro razón para que un simple geólogo con muestras de rocas anduviera vagando por ahí, incluso si deseaba perder a los supuestos malhechores que le perseguían… A menos que su maletín contuviera gemas y demás piedras preciosas, en ese caso, deberemos investigarlo por contrabando."

– "Sin contar que el reporte preliminar de los forenses indica que de todas las armas halladas, se toparon con una _Avtomat Kalashnikova_ genuina entre los restos. Las llamas eliminaron todo rastro de huellas dactilares, pero era la única en su tipo." – Informó la heterocromática, cruzada de brazos. – "Encontramos algunas SCAR-H, G36 e incluso una XM8 en los restos, todos artilugios del siglo veintiuno. Ahora, supongamos que uno de los bandos obviamente contaba con mejores recursos para conseguir armamento moderno, pero el que esa AK-47 sea la única discrepancia entre la marea de herramientas contemporáneas no debe pasarse por alto, especialmente si es auténtica de fabricación soviética. La mayoría de las células criminales siempre usan Type 56 chinas porque son más baratas."

– "Podría ser un objeto de valor sentimental, propiedad de alguno de los lideres." – Acotó Smith, girando un bolígrafo con sus dedos. – "Tú misma tienes una Kalashnikov en tus posesiones, Zoe."

– "Lo sé, pero no deja de ser sospechoso." – Reiteró la aludida. – "Y pregúntese, ¿no es extraño que hayan encontrado únicamente proyectiles de 7.62x39 milímetros, usados exclusivamente por el fusil ruso, en todos los cadáveres? Me cuesta creer que en medio de la tormenta de plomo, ninguna de las otras armas impactara a los involucrados. La sola excepción fueron dos cuerpos con restos de balas .50 AE en el cráneo, pero eso hace aún más anormal este asunto."

– "Tal vez no era la única arma rusa presente."

– "¿Qué me dices del maletín hallado a las afueras del lugar? La gomaespuma del interior tenía exactamente la silueta del fusil y sus cargadores." – La pelirroja continuó indagando. – "Aún falta confirmar la procedencia de las huellas dactilares, pero te aseguro que esa maleta no es algo que se cargue todos los días, alguien la llevó especialmente para esa ocasión. Tal evidencia no miente."

– "Y por esa razón te recuerdo que debió ser alguna especie de mensaje por parte de algunos de los miembros. Quizás alguno de ellos perdió a un amigo con esa misma arma y deseaban regresar el favor."

– "Aquí hay gato encerrado, Kuroko." – Aseveró la doppelgänger, asentando su dedo sobre el escritorio. – "Deberíamos interrogar personalmente a nuestro 'amigo' geólogo inmediatamente. Si me dejas un par de minutos con él, puedo persuadirlo de soltar toda la sopa de lo que en verdad conoce."

– "Eso le destruiría la mente, Doppel, y lo sabes." – La pelinegra alzó la mano en señal de alto. – "Tranquila, ya trataremos con él a su debido tiempo; Por mientras, quiero que tú y Bina saquen copias al informe y las distribuyan a Manako y Tionishia, incluyendo la grabación. Vamos, diamantes, _Honorem et Gloriam_."

Suspirando y haciendo un gesto militar, ambas liminales se retiraron del lugar con documentos en mano. La mandamás prosiguió revisando más papeles y tecleó algunas cosas en su ordenador portátil por varios minutos sin decir nada. Nosotras nos manteníamos expectantes a que ella nos alumbrara un poco respecto a la situación, pero ni siquiera parecía notar nuestra presencia. Nos miramos las unas a las otras, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– "¿Sargento Nikos?" – Cuestionó repentinamente la coordinadora, alzando la mirada.

– "D-diga, Jerarca." – La mencionada respondió nerviosa, adoptando postura firme.

– "¿Qué carajos hacen tú y tu equipo paradas en ese lugar?" – Expresó la pelinegra, apuntando hacia la parte delantera de su escritorio. – "Frente a mí en posición de atención. Yo les dirijo la palabra a agentes, no maniquíes. Y Jaëgersturm, quítate la gorra cuando estés en interiores."

– "Lo sentimos, Jerarca." – La empusa se apresuró a obedecer y la emulamos. Me deshice de mi tocado. – "¿Cuáles son sus mandatos?"

– "Escuchar su opinión, son parte del equipo después de todo. Ya lo oyeron, ¿qué dicen al respecto?"

– "Sinceramente, no sabemos mucho de que se trataba la discusión anterior, _Hauptmann_." – Repliqué. – "Pero debo admitir que estoy impresionada con la capacidad deductiva de MON para analizar y formular tan convincentes conjeturas únicamente con datos escritos."

– "Así es este trabajo, Jaëgersturm." – Smith tomó su fiel taza de café en sus manos. – "Quizás algún día seas igual, si es que sobrevives para ese entonces."

– "Entonces, ¿Cuál era la situación que examinaban, _Chief_?" – Preguntó la estadounidense.

– "Aparentemente hubo un enfrentamiento armado entre grupos delictivos rivales en una fábrica de calzado abandonada, una de ellas parecía estar compuesta de liminales, y en el ajetreo terminaron incendiando por completo el lugar." – Explicó. – "Nuestro único testigo, si los informes de los detectives de la División de Investigación del Crimen Organizado son confiables, es un desafortunado geólogo y profesor de la Universidad de Asaka que quedó atrapado en medio del conflicto y sufrió graves heridas. Cómo demonios sobrevivió a todo eso, no tengo idea, pero lo mismo podría decirse de ustedes, novatas. En cualquier caso, todo apunta a que MON deberá verse involucrado en el embrollo."

– "¿Nosotras también participaremos, Jerarca?" – Interrogó Dyne.

– "Si bien las entrenamos precisamente para incidentes como este, me temo que todavía están demasiado verdes para eso, sargento." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "No, en este caso deberemos cooperar con el SAT en una operación conjunta. Ellos se encargan del bando humano y nosotras de la extraespecie. Será como en los viejos tiempos."

– "Entendido, Jerarca." – Suspiró la mantis. – "Comprendo sus razones, aunque me siento algo decepcionada."

– "Ah, el entusiasmo de los novatos." – Rió ligeramente. – "Recuerdo cuando yo no era más que una aprendiz de policía, ilusionada por recibir mi placa y comenzar a arrestar delincuentes. Ojalá mantengan esas energías una vez obtengan su bautismo de fuego en una misión real. En todo caso, si bien no pueden ser parte de la operación anterior, les tengo una tarea igual de importante; ¿Están listas, granates?"

– "Sí, capitana, estamos listas." – Respondimos al unísono.

– "No las escucho…"

– "¡Sí, capitana, estamos listas!" – Exclamamos.

Kuroko, con pétrea expresión y juntando sus manos, se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria, admirando el paisaje urbano a través del impoluto vidrio de la ventana de su oficina. Una lenta nube cubrió al sol, otorgando a la sala un dramático aspecto mientras la coordinadora seguía hablando.

– "Bien, porque nos encontramos en una emergencia de prioridad máxima." – Declaró con seriedad. – "Debido a los recientes percances y recortes presupuestales, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de hacer pequeños sacrificios para poder realizar nuestra labor sin que el factor económico se interponga en el camino de la ley y el orden. No ha sido fácil, pero nuestra voluntad es mayor que los constantes obstáculos que la vida osa imponernos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestra incesante dedicación a preservar el delicado equilibrio entre el capital y el deber, me temo que debido a los recursos empleados en su intensivo adiestramiento y los conflictos de reciente aparición, el panorama ha desembocado en una tesitura que ha mermado uno de nuestros componentes más esenciales para el eficaz desempeño de nuestra tarea principal. Las reservas de tan crucial elemento han escaseado hasta el punto de racionarlas meticulosamente, pues debo admitir que nuestra subsistencia depende de ello. Desgraciadamente, la merma dio paso a exigüidad absoluta y corremos el riesgo de no poder continuar con la noble misión de salvaguardar la paz sin su presencia.

Entonces, es mi deber, mis apreciadas novatas de Monster Ops: Extermination, quienes me enorgullecieron tanto al resultar victoriosas en sus arduos entrenamientos, demostrando su abnegado compromiso con nuestros más profundos ideales, el encargarles la gigantesca responsabilidad de llevar a cabo tan trascendental cometido, pues confío en que sus excepcionales habilidades serán de vital importancia para cumplirlo impecablemente. Díganme, agentes de MOE, ¿están dispuestas a aceptar tan significativo compromiso en aras, no sólo de la justicia, sino de la libertad misma?"

Las tres respondimos con un gesto de lealtad de manera diferente; Yo con mi clásico golpe de pecho, Cetania con un saludo militar y Dyne con el brazo extendido y el antebrazo alzando su puño cerrado. Sea cual sea la misión, la ejecutaríamos con valor, fuerza y brío. La capitana, girándose y observándonos, se retiró las gafas y sonrió.

– "Muy bien, equipo. Sabía que hice la elección correcta con ustedes." – Ella metió su mano en el saco de su elegante traje y reveló un billete de 5,000 yenes. – "¿Podrían comprar café? Se me acabó."

Ahí fue cuando recordé que aún deseaba matar a Smith. Casi nos caemos al suelo después de oír eso mientras ella continuaba con su sonrisa y el brazo extendido.

– "¡ _Hauptmann_! ¡¿Nos está tomando el pelo?!" – Vociferé, recuperando la compostura. – "¡Dígame que es una broma, por favor!"

– "No es ningún chiste, Aria, en verdad se nos gastó el café en la estación." – La pelinegra hizo mueca de tristeza. – "Incluso la máquina que servía esa horrible mezcla barata se ha quedado seca. Requiero un reabastecimiento inmediato."

– " _Chief_ , entiendo que adore su cafeína, ¿pero en verdad nos necesita para ello?" – Cuestionó la castaña. – "¿No podría hacerlo usted misma o alguna de sus subordinadas?"

– "Lo siento, Cetania, pero como acabas de ver, tenemos demasiado trabajo en las manos." – Agitó los papeles. – "Ustedes habrán disfrutado de un día libre en completa paz, conviviendo con sus seres queridos y recibiendo lindos relojes, aretes de moda o celebrando por sí mismas al comprarse un tiburón de peluche junto a un paquete de _brownies_ marca Sara Lee en el _Fureai Shōtengai_."

– "¿C-cómo lo…?" – Tartamudeó la helénica.

– "No interrumpas, Nikos." – Ordenó la mandamás. – "Como decía, he estado trabajando sin cesar desde ayer, ya sea protegiendo las identidades de algunos caseros que resultaron no ser tan santos como creíamos..." – Ante esto, ella fijó su mirada en mí, yo silbé inocentemente. – "O tramitando el resto de sus identificaciones para que puedan desempeñarse plenamente como protectoras de la ley; Y todo eso sin una sola gota de tan divino brebaje. No tengo en casa, aquí estamos más secos que el Sahara y ahora nos salen con esta tontería de la fábrica en llamas. ¡Llevo casi cuarenta y ocho horas esclavizándome sin mi gloriosa cafeína! Mi deber con la justicia es enorme, pero ni el más imparable ejército puede continuar la lucha sin raciones para alimentar su subsistencia. Así que ahora, y me importa un bledo si les agrada o no, ustedes se encargarán de aprovisionarme para salir de tan seria encrucijada, yendo al centro comercial más cercano y comprando el más delicioso, refinado y apoteósico café que este cochino mundo haya conocido en toda su miserable existencia. Nada de las porquerías baratas del Stertbooks ni esas blasfemias líquidas de las máquinas expendedoras, exijo únicamente auténticos granos de _Coffea arabica_ sin adulterar, ya sean criados en el continente africano nativo o Sudamérica; ¡¿Entendido, novatas?!"

– "¡Sí, señora!" – Contestamos sincronizadas.

– "Bien." – Se colocó los lentes de sol y volvió a sentarse. – "De prisa, niñas."

– "Erm… Disculpe, _Hauptmann_ …" – Alcé tímidamente la mano. – "¿Pero cuál desea en específico? ¿Alguna marca o variedad en particular? ¿Al menos puede decirnos donde comenzar la búsqueda?"

– "Eso es parte del reto, cabo. Deberán confiar en su juicio, así como yo he decidido hacerlo." – Aseveró Smith, revisando su teléfono. – "Tomar tal clase de decisiones sin información previa será común en su vida diaria, acostúmbrense. Y recuerden, gasten únicamente en el café; Cualquier consumición extra será multiplicada por diez y descontada directamente de su salario. ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Muevan el culo, granates!"

Asintiendo con vehemencia, la griega tomó el papel moneda y partimos en busca del santo grial derivado de cafetos para la líder de MON. Como le hace ella para sonar tan seria con tan absurdas proposiciones, es un misterio; Lo peor, ¿por qué logra convencernos de aceptar? Pero ignorando la destreza autoritaria de nuestra excéntrica superior, al menos ya teníamos algo en que enfocarnos y lo mejor: No salió de nuestro bolsillo. Abriéndonos paso nuevamente por ese conglomerado de personas, muchas de ellas también murmurando sobre la falta de tan popular brebaje, la sargento decidió que el mejor lugar para hallar el objetivo sería el _Andariel's World Emporium_ , uno de las mayores cadenas de tiendas de autoservicio. Sólo había un pequeño problema: Aquel sitio se encontraba demasiado lejos, no podíamos usar el capital en transporte y dado que la ruta de los autobuses gratuitos no estaba disponible en la zona, únicamente podríamos trasladarnos a pie.

– "¿Por qué mejor no vamos al _Tama-Foxxo_ de ahí?" – Sugerí, apuntando a un minimercado a los lejos. – "Tienen una gran selección de productos y saldría más barato."

– "Nah, venden puras chorradas de tercer mundo, flaca. Capaz y le infecte los riñones a la jefa." – Desestimó la halcón. – "Además, tienen como ocho empleados pero sólo dos cajas, las cuales nunca funcionan al mismo tiempo. La última vez me compré una tarjetita para el _Spotify_ que ya había sido activada y me pasé como media hora discutiendo para que al final me dieran únicamente un _frappé_ aguado como compensación."

– "No intentes tomar atajos, _Potato_ , iremos a _Andariel's_ y punto final." – Dijo la mediterránea, emprendiendo camino. – "Apresurémonos, ¿quieren?"

– "Ugh, en verdad suena horrible ese mote." – Renegué con un bufido.

– "Podría volar hasta allá y traerlo en un santiamén, _Sarge_." – Informó la falconiforme, siguiéndola con las alas en la nuca. – "Sé dónde queda, no tardaré."

– "¿Conoces de café, _Peaches_?" – Cuestionó la nativa de Lesbos, sin voltear ver. – "¿Tienes algún criterio respecto a la materia que pudiera auxiliarnos en la causa?"

– "Uhm, creo que no. No me gusta." – Respondió la mencionada, encogiendo los hombros. – "¿Tú sí… _Pepper_?"

– "Antes de ascender el escalafón en la Guardia Costera y volverme una subteniente, comencé como una simple asistente del capitán Arkantos. Entre mis obligaciones, además de lidiar con la distribución de sus reportes a sus superiores y demás materias burocráticas, era la preparación de alimentos para ayudarle a sobrellevar las largas horas de hastío administrativo, incluida la de tal oscura bebida."

– "Je, ¿Acaso eras su sirvienta, Dyne?" – Rió la rapaz. – "Dime que también te vestías como en esos _maid-cafe_."

– "Oye, ser asistente del capitán no está mal, pajarita." – Tercié yo. – "Generalmente se debe ser un oficial también para obtener tal puesto, es un privilegio que te asignen la tarea con un rango menor."

– "¿Te sientes bien, flaca? Ahora empiezas a defender a la princesa de hielo."

– "Honor militar, emplumada. Nikos conoce el orgullo de ser soldado y es mi deber apoyarla."

– "Te lo agradezco, Jaëgersturm." – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes, viéndome de reojo. – "Pero sigues siendo una triste patata."

– "Y tú una gruñona virginal, grillo engreído." – Le saqué la lengua. – "Eso me gano por querer ser solidaria con un chile verde antipático..."

– "Ah, definitivamente…" – La americana estiró su cuerpo. – "Hoy será un largo día."

Intercambiamos un par de mordaces comentarios en el trayecto hasta arribar al supermercado. Con un área de más de 25,000 metros cuadrados y tres pisos, el edifico era un imponente titán arquitectónico. Las imágenes de una carismática sirena (que me recordaron mucho a Mero, debo confesar; Quizás era lo rosado de su cabello) decoraban los carteles tanto en el exterior como adentro, rayando casi en culto a la personalidad, que instaban a aprovechar las ofertas en sus diversos departamentos. No sé si Smith haya exagerado sobre la precaria situación económica, porque el sitio estaba que bullía de gente y las filas parecían no tener fin. Pero no había tiempo que perder prestando atención al océano (je, bastante adecuado) de personas cargando bolsas y cajas varias o los anuncios en los altavoces reafirmando su compromiso con el buen servicio, los bajos precios y el dominio universal. Esperen, ¿qué fue eso último?

– "¡ _Hey, Blondie, I guess I found the damn coffee!_ " – La arpía llamó mi atención desde el otro extremo del pasillo. – "Mira, con cincuenta por ciento de descuento y un boleto para la rifa de una plancha."

– "Suena tentador, ¿vas a poner en práctica lo que las gemelas Yamato nos enseñaron, duraznito?" – Pregunté al acercarme. – "¿No quemarás tus calzones?"

– "Muy graciosa, patas de alambre. De hecho, y aunque no lo creas, ayudo a Yuuko a desarrugar la ropa. ¿Mamá Pitufo sabe siquiera eso o sigue desgarrando tus pantis en la lavadora?"

– "Cerea le enseñó correctamente y ahora se encarga de sus propios atuendos. Mi azulita es una toda _savant_ hogareña, pajarraca."

– "Uy, la enana ya sabe lavar ropa. Detengan las prensas, que encontramos al ama de casa del siglo." – Replicó con sarcasmo. – "Puedo enfrentarme a un grupo de sujetos armados y no dices nada, pero esa decapitada agrega detergente a sus trapos viejos y tú eres la que pierde la cabeza. No te entiendo, flaca."

– "Yo únicamente la defiendo, tú eres quien la trajo en la conversación."

– "Bleh, es sólo que sigo pensando en la fiesta de Mio. Ya falta poco y aún no hacemos nada, y sabes lo importante que es."

– "Tranquila, linda, que todo saldrá bien. Tampoco es que necesitemos prepararlo todo días antes; Y con Lala en nuestras filas, tendremos las vituallas listas en poco tiempo."

– "Sí, creo que debo conceder que esa loca añil sabe hacer su trabajo." – Suspiró. – "Yuuko también está haciendo su parte, ¿sabes? No sólo con preparar el pastel, sino también en convencer a Mio de que no labore ese día y la lleve a algún lugar para distraerla mientras nosotras disponemos la sorpresa."

– "¿No sospechará Mio de algo tan obvio como entretenerla en su cumpleaños?"

– "Ah, mi hospedadora tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga que ni ella misma se conocía." – Guiñó. – "Sólo espero que la cantidad de invitados no sea otro problema. ¿A cuántos ya tenemos en la lista?"

– "Veamos, contando a Yuuko, a ti…" – Enumeré. – "A mí y Lala, también están el resto del hogar Kurusu, más la mantis cascarrabias; Doce en total. ¿No has invitado a nadie más?"

– "Bueno, por un momento me imaginé que MON se uniera, pero creo que ya sería demasiado. Será lo mejor para la pobre Aizawa. ¿Recuerdas como Smith agotó las reservas de cerveza esa noche?"

– "Y Bina y Sandy tampoco se quedaron atrás." – Reí tenuemente. – "¿Te imaginas te terminen ebrias hasta las calcetas y se desplomen sobre el pastel?"

Sin contar que si las anécdotas de Kimihito son testimonios válidos, las reservas alimenticias peligrarían a niveles de hambruna mundial con la insólita capacidad del grupo de élite para devorar los platillos. Me sorprende que el muchacho pudiera hacerlo todo por él mismo antes de que la dullahan y la lamia se le unieran en la cocina.

– "Hey, deberíamos sugerirle a la doctora que salga del pastel haciendo un _strip-tease_ , para ver la reacción estupefacta de todos." – Bromeó la halcón. – "La negra aceptaría al instante."

– "En verdad que pensamos exactamente igual, plumífera." – Ambas reímos más fuerte. – "¿Y si convencemos a Yuuko de hacerlo?"

– "Se lo propuse ayer, mientras le ayudaba en la cena. Su respuesta fue golpearme la frente con el cucharón y no darme nuggets de pollo con forma de dinosaurios. Y con lo que me esmeré preparando la salsa _barbecue_ para acompañarlos." – Meneó la cabeza. – "En todo caso, confío en que será una fiesta inolvidable. ¿Ya compraron presente?"

– "Ya te obsequié el permiso de gozar de los talentos culinarios innatos de mi amada irlandesa, ¿no te basta con tan exorbitante honor?"

– "Entonces nuestro regalo será una infección estomacal, bravo." – Giró los ojos. – "Hablo en serio, flaquita. Espera, ni siquiera se te había ocurrido, ¿verdad?"

– "Oh, perdone, agente. Había olvidado que una ofrenda física para la pareja sentimental de la señorita Honda era más importante que mi propia vida. No irá a arrestarme, ¿O sí?" – Me crucé de brazos. – "Joder, _Süsse_ ; Hemos estado ocupadas literalmente esquivando balas y tú preocupada por qué cosa voy a obsequiarle a Mio. Ya pensaré en algo, ¿sí? No seas tan desesperada."

– "Aria, yo fui quien aconsejó a Yuuko de llevar a cabo la reunión. Ella pensaba simplemente en pasar el día con su novia, pero la persuadí de hacerlo en grande." – Aseveró. – "Esta fue mi idea, mi manera de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por esta yanqui fastidiosa, y quiero que salga lo mejor posible, ¿entiendes?"

– "Vale, lo capto, Cetania, no te angusties." – La abracé suavemente. – "Ya, ya, preciosa. Te prometo que le llevaré algo bonito, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo qué se te ocurre que podría agradarle?"

– "Podrías empezar con tu reloj, _Potato_." – Dijo una mediterránea voz detrás de nosotras.

Nos volteamos y encontramos a Dyne, con su estoica expresión seria y un peluche de pulpo bastante realista y llamativo en sus manos.

– "¿Dónde te habías metido, niña pimienta?" – Cuestionó la castaña.

– "Eso podría preguntarles a ustedes dos, par de bobas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

– "Consíguete unos anteojos telescópicos, saltamontes malhumorado…" – Repliqué, apuntando hacia los estantes alrededor nuestro. – "Porque si aún no te has dado cuenta, cegatona, estamos comprando el maldito café."

– "Entonces tus seis ojos deben ser más inútiles que tu cerebro, araña estúpida, porque esta sección es la de café sin moler." – La pelinegra tomó una bolsa y la acercó a mi rostro, apuntando a la etiqueta. – "Granos enteros, retrasada mental, métetelo por el culo si es necesario. ¿Acaso esperas que la Jerarca se ponga a triturar los granos en su oficina, alemana zopenca? Después vas a querer llevarle las plantas para que las siembre junto al escritorio, pedazo de idiota."

– "¡De acuerdo, no me había fijado!" – Exclamé. – "Lo lamento. No soy una experta en cafeína, no la consumo. Cesa tu cabreo y dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan imbécil. Agh, y pensar que deberás cubrirme la espalda en combate." – La griega disintió y depositó el empaque en su lugar. – "Por aquí, taradas; Su sargento va enseñarles como no seguir decepcionando a la existencia misma. ¡De prisa!"

La helénica se trasladó al siguiente sector, mascullando más insultos y nosotras, suspirando la seguimos. Entiendo que parezca absurdo que cometiéramos un error tan garrafal fácilmente evitable con sólo leer, pero me declaro una absoluta neófita en cuanto a la preparación de tal bebida. Las arachnes seremos famosas por embriagarnos con el café como si fuera alcohol, pero nunca he probado una gota de tal mejunje en mi vida y no estoy interesada en consumirla. Al menos la americana me acompañaba en el sentimiento. Dándonos la vuelta, hallamos otro pasillo repleto de diversas marcas y presentaciones de café, desde bolsitas pequeñas hasta sacos tamaño industrial. Nuevamente, me sentía perdida entre los diferentes términos y logos que clamaban ser la mejor la opción para el comprador.

– "Este." – Declaró la empusa, entregándonos un empaque metalizado de áureos tonos. – " _CVFY Supreme_ ; Orgánico, brasileño, grano arábigo suave tostado y molido de manera profesional, sabor fuerte y sin adulterar."

– "Sorprendente, espartana." – La falconiforme silbó. – "¿Crees que le guste a la jefa?"

– "Por supuesto. Es el mismo que el capitán Arkantos tomaba." – Aseguró. – "Y si has notado los envoltorios vacíos a lados de la cafetera que la capitana posee en su oficina, te darás cuenta que ella gusta de consumir producto sudamericano de calidad."

– "De acuerdo, me convenciste, pimientito." – Asentí. – "¡Pero por el arco de Artemisa! ¡¿Cinco mil yenes por únicamente dos kilos de miserable café?! ¡¿Está preparado con el oro prehispánico de los nativos o algo así?!"

– "Es el precio a pagar por la excelente calidad, mensa." – Me arrebató la bolsa. – "¿Y quién eres para quejarte del coste, en primer lugar? Cargas con una fortuna en la muñeca como si nada."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "No tienes ni idea, ¿cierto, garrapata subnormal?" – Rió sardónicamente. – "¡Tu _Casio Mudmaster_ , papanatas! ¡Ese reloj cuesta nada menos que setenta mil yenes!"

– "Espera, ¡¿Qué?!"

– "Como lo oíste, zoquete."

– "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

– "Era el mismo que el comandante Papagos vestía en la fuerza." – Reveló la lesbia, enseñando el que ella poseía. – " _Gulfmaster_ , veintidós mil morlacos, mi recompensa por años de servicio en la Guardia Costera. Me gustan los relojes buenos, así que al menos aprecia el tuyo, necia."

– "¡Joder, flaca! ¡Y reclamas que no tienes dinero para pagar un celular decente!" – Dijo la arpía. – "¿De dónde sacas tanta plata?"

– "¡Fue un regalo de graduación!" – Contesté, cubriendo el reloj. – "¡Meroune es de recursos y me lo obsequió junto con Cerea, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡No sabía que era tan valioso!"

– "Tu nunca sabes nada, borrica de ocho patas." – La pelinegra bufó y se encaminó a la salida. – "Muévanse, cabos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo."

Mientras la sargento se alejaba, yo exhalé y miré nuevamente el aparato que Lorelei y Shianus me donaron amablemente. Sabía que lucía fino y que su valor era cuantioso, pero no imaginaba que un pequeño pedazo de plástico poseyera el mismo elevado importe de mi uniforme de las _SturmSchütze_. Bien, por lo menos significa que la centáuride y la sirena me aprecian lo suficiente para desembolsar setenta de los grandes para esta torpe arachne. Sacudiendo mi sesera para evitar seguir pensando en tal gasto, seguimos a la chica de ojos verdes e hicimos cola para pagar la compra. Por suerte era la caja rápida y tardamos unos pocos minutos formadas, con mi tamaño ocupando casi toda la sección a pesar de estar adaptada para liminales. Salimos del lugar y un grupo de mujeres con pelucas rosadas nos entregaron volantes de la tienda y tickets de promoción.

– "¡Gracias por comprar en _Andariel's_!" – Exclamó con entusiasmo una de ellas. – "¡Vuelvan pronto! ¡La Gran Sirena es el camino hacia la luz! ¡Ofertas de locura todos los días!"

– "Mira, flaca, en la compra de leche de minotauro _Amanda Gold_ , recibe un boleto para el sorteo de una sala de muebles _Troncazo_." – Informó la arpía. – "Alpiste para aves _Akiyama_ de dos kilos a cincuenta por ciento de descuento y te llevas una lata comida para gatos de quince onzas _Kamiya Chow_ de regalo."

– "¿Para qué tendrías gatos de mascota si ya tienes pájaros?" – Pregunté, leyendo los anuncios. – "¿No se los comerían?"

– "¿Por qué te vistes como Nazi, si niegas ser una, _Potato_?" – Retrucó Nikos, al frente y con la bolsa en sus brazos. – "No cuestiones la lógica detrás de tales decisiones corporativas, araña."

– "Juro que un día practicaré los experimentos de Josef Mengele contigo, grillo fastidioso." – Deposité un volante en la basura. – "¿Y de dónde sacaste ese maldito pulpo? ¿Se lo quitaste a un niño después de asustarlo con esa cara de pepino amargado que te cargas?"

– "Lo obtienes por juntar veinte puntos de compra. No es la primera vez que vengo aquí."

– "Es verdad, flaquita, aquí lo dice." – La rapaz mostró un panfleto. – "También habían juegos de vajillas, un aparato para masajes portátil, etcétera. ¿Por qué decantarse por el octópodo, _Pepper_?"

– "Es de la colección Neptune Kingdom, edición limitada. Ya tengo el calamar gigante y el tiburón tig-" – Se pausó y se ruborizó al instante. – "¡¿Q-qué carajos te importa, cabo?! ¡Muévanse rápido que se nos hace tarde, taradas!"

La verde empusa, tornada colorada, aceleró el paso y sin importarle que chocara con los viandantes o que la luz para peatones estuviera aún rojo, cruzó las calles irresponsablemente, ganándose mil y un vituperaciones de los conductores que frenaban para evitar atropellarle. Estaba segura que ella hubiera deseado que lo hicieran para quitarle el bochorno que debía sentir en ese momento. La castaña y yo nos miramos por unos segundos y reímos ligeramente, siguiendo a la avergonzada mantis. ¿Quién se imaginaría que la avinagrada princesa de hielo era amante de los animales marinos de felpa?

– "La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿no, flaquita?" – Mencionó la halcón, alcanzando a la sargento. – "Pero, hey, ya descubrimos que tú y pimientín tienen más en común de lo que imaginaban."

– "Cierto, aunque debes admitir que la enojona tiene buen gusto para elegir sus muñecos, ese cefalópodo era tanto realista como tierno." – Reí. – "Me pregunto si dejaría a su calamar gigante batallar contra mi cachalote."

– "¿Cuál? Tu ballena se la regalaste a Mei en la feria, casanova. Aún no se me olvida." – La americana me miró de reojo, alzando una ceja. – "Y no te hagas la patata inocente, que bien sé que le estabas mirando el trasero cuando estaba encaramada en la furgoneta."

– "¿Y tú no, pervertida?" – Sonreí maliciosamente y coloqué mi brazo alrededor suyo. – "¿Acaso no se te antojó cenar un buen filete de lagartija?"

– "Sabes que sí, compañera de armas." – Me rodeó con su ala. – "Pero hablando en serio, Dyne sigue siendo una caja de misterios. ¿Has notado como todavía no sigue la disciplina del gatillo a pesar de ser soldado?"

– "No sería la primera en desarrollar paranoia de combate, suele suceder en los veteranos de guerra. Ella es más desconfiada que nosotros, supongo que no debió tener una vida fácil." – Miré a la griega seguir caminando, alejada. – "Pero sospecho que la princesa actualmente es de familia pudiente. ¿Has visto la forma en que come cuando usa cubiertos? ¿Casi como una aristócrata de alta alcurnia? Incluso se limpia la boca con pequeños toques para remover los restos, jamás se pasa la servilleta de una jalón."

– "Tú también, flaca. Nunca subes los codos a la mesa, pones servilletas en tus pedipalpos y cortas la carne de forma refinada."

– "Es típica etiqueta germana, y mi abuela, que tenía delirios de millonaria, me los inculcó." – Repliqué. – "Pero dime, ¿Nikos nunca te ha contado algo de su pasado?"

– "No más que a ti. ¿Qué tal tú?"

– "Cuando asaltábamos la Torre Roja, me confesó que le gustaba tocar el piano de pequeña. Ahí me acordé del que Yuuko tiene en su casa y la invité a la fiesta."

– "Bueno, nadie en la morada tiene talento musical, a menos que cuentes mis gritos de heavy metal." – Bromeó. – "Sería genial oírla interpretar alguna pieza clásica y quitarle el polvo a las olvidadas teclas."

– "Concuerdo, _Süsse_."

Acaricié su platinado cabello frontal y proseguimos el rumbo. A mitad del camino, deambulando por un pequeño parque y zona recreativa, noté algo de púrpuras tonos que llamó mi atención de inmediato. La antorcha en mi mente se encendió y tomando a mi compañera de un ala, raudamente me dirigí en dirección de la mediterránea para avisarle que tomaríamos un par de minutos para hacer algo importante. Esta se rehusó a concedernos el tiempo en primera instancia, pero al explicarle la razón, Cetania también se unió a la petición y la nativa de Lesbos finalmente accedió, dándonos cinco minutos exactamente. Ajustando el cronómetro de mi reloj, la rapaz y yo nos trasladamos hacia nuestro objetivo: Un fotomatón.

Hacía días que la voladora me había solicitó una fotografía mía para agregarla al interior de su collar en forma de rojo corazón que ostentaba en su cuello. Al igual que yo, ella considera que una imagen física es más significativa que cualquier clase de retrato digital, especialmente la de la persona amada, por ende ella deseaba una a pesar de que ya me había capturado y resguardado en la memoria de su teléfono en repetidas ocasiones. Y con ocho fotografías por unos pocos yenes, la oferta era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. Entrando al techado inmueble donde residían esa y varias máquinas similares más, nos introdujimos a una de las tres que ofrecía espacio para voluminosas especies como la mía.

– "¿Has usado antes alguna de estas, flaca? Esta es más avanzada a las que empleé con Atseelia."

– " _Nein_ , pero confío en que saldremos vivas de aquí. Es únicamente una cabina de fotos, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

– "Como digas." – Ella insertó un billete en el aparato. – "Estas son de las adhesivas, ¿no?"

– "Eso dice. Yo me imaginaba que sería como esas de cuatro imágenes, como las que había en la zona comercial central de Holconia." – Reí al recordar. – "Me las tuve que tomar solita porque no tenía a nadie más para acompañarme, excepto la antipática de mi abuela. Y para colmo, lo estricto de la vieja Diva me hacía posar demasiado seria."

– "Por lo menos tú podías salir bien. Cuando probé una con Atseelia, de tres intentos, en todas aparecí con los ojos cerrados. Ella juró no volver a pedirme que la acompañara y yo le agarré rencor a las fotografías por un tiempo."

– "¿Es por eso que la de tu pasaporte de inmigrante te tiene mostrando los dientes como si fueras a arrancarle el rostro al fotógrafo?"

– "Nah, eso era porque entonces seguía siendo medio asocial. Pero llegar aquí, empezar a trabajar y, especialmente el conocerte, me ayudaron a pulir esa huraña personalidad mía." – Juntó sus alas y pestañeó rápidamente. – "Ahora soy mucho más agradable, ¿verdad?"

– "Quizás, pero aún eres un duraznito fastidioso y un incordio alado."

– "Bah, cállate, patata." – Sacó la lengua. – "Como sea, ¿Cuál fondo quieres? ¿Corazoncitos, gatitos, paisajes naturales, una pila de cadáveres, el espacio?"

– "La playa. Dicen que en el mar, la vida es más sabrosa."

– " _Alright._ " – Siguió operando la pantalla táctil. – "Cuantos botones. Estas cosas ofrecen más opciones que la vida misma."

– "Je, Japón nos abrió las puertas, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Sin duda, esta es la verdadera tierra de la libertad. Quizás nuestra influencia americana después de ganarles la guerra tuvo que ver."

– "No arruines el ambiente, yanqui." – Le di un golpecito. – "Apurémonos o Pimiento Gruñón… Quiero decir Morrón, nos arrastrará del cuello por tardar."

– "Ya voy, ya voy. Bien, sonríe flaca."

Una luz arriba de la gran lente circular y la pantalla de veintidós pulgadas frente a nosotras nos advirtieron que nos mantuviéramos quietas y nos preparáramos para el primer destello. La rapaz tomó la iniciativa y me abrazó de manera que nuestras mejillas se juntaran. Regresándole el gesto, la pegué totalmente hacia mí y ofrecí una sincera sonrisa de felicidad al igual que ella. El flash nos iluminó con su fulgor, captando el momento. Satisfechas con la previsualización mostrada, la castaña oprimió el botón virtual y el monitor nos dio cinco segundos para la siguiente toma. Me coloqué detrás de la pajarita y la rodeé desde atrás, reposando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza; A ella le gustó la idea y la lente nos capturó en tan tierna pose. Después de experimentar con nuestras _idols_ internas otro poco, quedaron tres tomas más para finalizar.

– "Bueno, las dos solas y una extra mía para Lala." – Sugerí a mi compañera. – "¿Te parece bien, duraznín?"

– "Ugh, no. Yo estoy pagando, flaca, y no gastaré mi dinero en regalos para esa enana peliblanca." – Disintió con el ala. – "Además, la última la tenía reservada para inmortalizarnos con un glorioso beso, y eso es irrevocable."

– "Oh, vamos, guapa." – Acaricié su pelo. – "Sólo una y ya. Tenemos cinco juntas, más las que llevarás en tu collar. Luego nos sacamos otras y te dejaré besarme todo lo que quieras; Anda, ¿Qué dices?"

– "Uhm…" – Caviló por unos segundos y se volteó, cerrando los ojos y alzando petulante la barbilla. – "¡No!"

– "Anda, sólo una, ¿Qué te cuesta?, di que sí…" – Pellizqué su mejilla. – "¿Sí?"

– "No." – Abrió un ojo y estiró su extremidad. – "A menos que pagues por esta sesión… ¡Tres mil yenes!"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué tanto?!"

– "Es mucho menos de lo que cuesta ese beso perdido." – Siguió con su brazo extendido. – "Ya, no te hagas la despistada, ¡ _Money, money, money_!"

– "Los de Lala son gratis."

– "Reflejan el valor de su dueña." – Encogió los hombros burlonamente. – " _¡Money, money, money!_ "

– "¡De acuerdo, aquí tienes! ¡Mis cinco mil, enteros!" – Le entregué todo el fajo. – "Condenada pajarraca capitalista…"

– "Ay, en verdad me los diste. Tu sí que juegas en serio." – Me lo regresó. – "Tranquila, era broma, flaquita; Yo nunca te haría algo así. Pero aún no sé que le ves a esa pitufo que sacrificas todo por ella."

– "Porque la amo, emplumada." – Reiteré, guardando los billetes en mi cartera. – "Así como te quiero a ti, eres tan valiosa como mi irlandesa."

– "¡Qué horror! ¡Y todavía te atreves a decirme cosas tan feas!" – Fingió indignación. – "¡Con lo mala que anda la economía nacional, acabas de devaluarme severamente!"

– "Me matas de risa." – Aplaudí lentamente. – "¿Ya terminaste o vas cobrarme también por seguir soportándote?"

– "Sí, sí. Ush, y luego dices que Dyne es la malhumorada." – Regresó a la pantalla táctil. – "Ahora hazte a un lado, patatina, que la superestrella necesita espacio para su magnífica beldad."

– "Asegúrate de no romper la lente. Y nada de embellecerte digitalmente, que no existe software capaz en este mundo de quitarte lo fea."

– " _Piss off, Blondie._ " – Se colocó sus manos protéticas para mostrarme el dedo medio. – " _Shove it up your arachnid ass._ "

– "Toda una dama de categoría." – Murmuré, girando los ojos. – "No tardes, grosera."

A pesar de ser tan vulgar anteriormente, la falconiforme logró adoptar una pose y expresiones dignas de una solemne dignataria, imagen acentuada por su elegante atuendo monocromático. Con sus exóticos aretes y su collar contrastando con su intenso rojo al blanco de la camisa y negro del saco junto con la corbata, la estadounidense fue espléndidamente retratada por el cristal de la cámara en la pared, emitiendo un clic digitalizado y enseñando una excelente toma de la arpía sonriente. Contenta con el resultado, confirmó que la imagen fuera guardada y me cedió el paso para que yo tomara mi lugar. Olvidando nuestra pequeña reyerta de hace unos momentos, le propiné un rápido contacto bucal y un ligero apretón de glúteos antes de colocarme en el rango de la lente.

Con mis moretones ya desaparecidos y mi atavío actual, estaba más que lista para una opulenta fotografía como una laureada militar Sparassediana merecía. Me retiré la gorra y se la di a Cetania, quien operó la consola para asegurarse que la toma fuera impecable. Con un pulgar arriba, me informó que me preparara y con una exhalación, relajé mi cuerpo, dibujando una mueca de felicidad en mi rostro y dejé que la intensa iluminación de los fotones concentrados digitalizara mi imagen en virtuales bits polícromos. Repetí el proceso para la secuela, ya que la primera fue prácticamente intachable. De esa manera, la sesión terminó y después de revalidar que no deseábamos fotomanipulación de ninguna clase, comandamos al aparato a imprimir las fotos.

La tecnología no deja de sorprenderme, puesto que incluso nos ofreció la opción en enviar directamente tales capturas a nuestros celulares por medio del puerto infrarrojo. Mi teléfono carecía de tal periférico, pero Cetania contaba con uno válido y pronto su artefacto móvil recibía las tomas de manera inalámbrica. Ya listas y con la castaña transfiriéndome las instantáneas a mi anticuado celular por Bluetooth, salimos de la cabina para admirarnos en papel adhesivo. El tamaño elegido para ser impresas era el ideal para poder recortarles la cara y agregarlos al pendiente de la halcón, aunque eso sería cuando volviéramos a la estación y contáramos con unas tijeras para tal tarea.

Contentas por haber compartido entretenida sesión fotográfica, mi contraparte guardó las hojas cuidadosamente en su saco y me rodeó con su emplumada extremidad, regresándole el gesto y apresurándonos a reencontrarnos con una impaciente Dyne, esperando sentada en una banca frente a una fuente, observando las piruetas que el sistema hidroneumático de la obra le hacían dar al vital líquido.

– "Diez minutos. Estuve debatiéndome entre sacarlas arrastradas del cuello y abandonarlas a su suerte." – Mencionó Nikos, incorporándose. – "Aunque no sé por qué tuve que considerar tales opciones en primer lugar."

– "Nos quieres, _Pepper_ -chan, admítelo de una vez." – Provocó la arpía. – "Debiste acompañarnos, te hubiéramos puesto corazoncitos con orejas de pandita para verte más mona. Y una corona para tu pulpo."

– "Yo te pondré los ojos morados si no te callas, plumífera." – Gruñó la aludida, metiendo el peluche en su saco y caminando raudamente. – "Once minutos, cabos, el tiempo es oro."

– "Erm, ¿no olvidas algo, princesa pimiento?" – Cuestioné, agitando la bolsa plástica con el café adentro. – "Cinco mil yenes; ¿A cuánto tiempo equivale eso?"

Por segunda ocasión, la impávida mediterránea mostró sus mejillas ruborizadas y con un resoplido, me arrebató la bolsa de las manos y se alejó de las dos, prestando celeridad a su caminar y refunfuñando imprecaciones a niveles subsónicos. Sonriendo y disintiendo con la cabeza, le seguimos el paso.

– "¿Sabes, flaca? Siempre me pareció curioso que no te guste tomar bebidas alcohólicas, incluyendo cafeína." – Mencionó la rapaz. – "Pensé que era por tu formación militar, pero concluí que eso no tenía nada que ver."

– "¿A qué viene eso?"

– "Que no supieras nada sobre el café. Ya sabes, a las arachnes les gusta, ¿Por qué a ti no? ¿Tu religión lo prohíbe o algo así?"

– "Para nada, los bares de Weidmann siempre estaban bien abastecidos del oscuro brebaje. Más bien, bueno…" – Hice mueca de disconformidad. – "Verás, mi abuela era muy tradicional y siempre compraba granos enteros, para molerlos y calentarlos ella misma. Lo hacía en las noches, casi siempre a las nueve y los fines de semana, entonces la casa se impregnaba del característico olor. Para muchos, eso sería un nostálgico recuerdo familiar; Pero en mi caso, era todo lo contrario. La anciana Diva preparaba una gran cantidad y mantenía la tetera en la estufa para que se mantuviera caliente mientras ella se sentaba en mesa a beber. Estaba sola, vieja y amargada, así que ella tomaba taza tras taza hasta embriagarse por completo; Ahí empezaba la parte que yo más temía."

– "¿Te maltrataba?" – Preguntó la griega de repente, habiendo ralentizado su marcha para acoplarse a nuestra velocidad. – "¿Se emborrachaba y te golpeaba?"

– "No, claro que no, ella no era tan mezquina." – Negué con la cabeza. – "Diva siempre me advertía que me retirara a mi cuarto y no entrara a la cocina porque no le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando disfrutaba de su bebida. Pero en realidad, lo hacía porque ella solía llorar a solas. Lenta y amargamente, las lágrimas recorrían sus arrugadas facciones mientras se lamentaba el ya no tenerlo junto a ella; A mi abuelo, Wolfgang. Incluso cuando me lo prohibía, yo siempre me quedaba en las escaleras, oyéndola desahogarse en llanto, susurrando en ocasiones lo suficientemente alto para escucharla confesar cuanto lo extrañaba. Yo nunca me atreví a irrumpir en sus afligidas sesiones, ni podía ver su desdichada expresión, pero yo sabía perfectamente que su alma estaba más que torturada y únicamente bebiendo, podría conciliar el sueño en esas noches de sufrimiento. Mi abuela tomaba para olvidar, pero jamás lo conseguía, porque el amor del hombre más importante en su larga vida no podía ser suprimido con alcaloides líquidos. Los recuerdos, para ella y para mí, siempre serán tan amargos como el café mismo."

Hubo un momento de silencio completo, nosotras simplemente caminando con la mirada baja, flemáticas ante el caos de la bulliciosa urbe desarrollándose a nuestro alrededor. En ese momento, pensé en la pequeña ironía de que algo que desinhibía nuestros instintos y alegraba nuestra quitinosa alma, me estrujara el corazón. Conjeturando en mis cavilaciones privadas, recordé que Kuroko, de la misma manera, había asociado tal bebida con un momento poco grato. Pero ella lo seguía consumiendo, no sólo porque le agradaba su fuerte sabor, sino para jamás olvidar a esa niña que abandonó este mundo demasiado pronto. Qué pequeño y cruel es el mundo.

– "Lo siento, Jaëgersturm." – Habló la helénica, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

– "Perdón, Aria." – Se disculpó la nativa de Montana. – "No era mi intención hacerte remembrar los pesados ayeres."

– "Está bien, no es su culpa, chicas. Lo pasado es pasado." – Forcé una sonrisa. – "Vamos, ya casi llegamos."

Sin decir nada, las tres regresamos a la central. El tropezado ambiente de la estación seguía en su apogeo y llegamos hasta la oficina de la capitana, hallándola a ella y al resto de las chicas reunidas y leyendo algunos documentos afásicamente. En silencio, tomamos algunas sillas y nos sentamos mientras MON finalizaba de estudiar los papeles. O en mi caso, simplemente asenté mi cuerpo en el suelo; No es fácil ser tan grande.

– "¿En verdad esa máquina era un artefacto mágico elfo?" – Interrogó Tionishia, preocupada. – "Es decir, ¿magia de la real y no como los trucos de la televisión?"

– "Como diría Saadia: La magia es ciencia que aún no logramos comprender, Tio. Y ahora que fue neutralizada, mucho menos podremos entenderla." – Contestó Smith, pasando a la siguiente hoja. – "Según el reporte, operaba con una especie de líquido, un tipo de veneno neurotóxico derivado de las secreciones de serket y cuyos efectos eran el ablandamiento de la fuerza de voluntad y moldeamiento de la psiquis, similares a una lobotomía, aunque más forzada y dolorosa para facilitar la sugestión tanto de manera física como verbal."

– "En resumen, una máquina de control mental." – Acotó Manako. – "Eso es verdaderamente horripilante, Jefa. Querer destruir el libre albedrío, nuestro regalo más preciado, es..."

– "Una auténtica infamia. Lo sé, Manacchi." – La coordinadora disintió con la cabeza. – "Hay que ser un auténtico desalmado para llegar a esos extremos. Debemos capturar a esos hijos de puta a como dé lugar, antes que se repita el incidente de Yokohama."

– "Ni me lo recuerde, Jefita, aún tengo pesadillas con eso." – La ogresa tembló con una mueca de terror. – "Ojalá no haya más de esos terribles aparatos rondando por ahí."

– "Comparto el sentimiento, amiga." – Smith cerró la carpeta y talló su sien. – "Con un demonio, esto se complica cada vez más y hay más dudas que respuestas."

– "Pero ahora tenemos una pista sólida, _Hafh'drn_." – Injirió la cambiaformas. – "Veneno de serket, geólogos que milagrosamente sobreviven a un encuentro de las supuestas bandas rivales y que son amigos de una escorpiona, sin mencionar que están a cargo de una wyvern que fue secuestrada por un grupo de traficantes que aún no logramos desmantelar del todo. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia?"

– "No saltemos a conclusiones apresuradas, Doppel." – Reiteró Kuroko. – "Esto podría ser una treta para inculpar a alguien más. No olvides los atentados del centro y sus supuestos liminales terroristas."

– "Despejaríamos toda duda si interrogáramos al señor profesor. Si en verdad es inocente, entonces no tiene de que preocuparse."

– "Tus métodos no son precisamente los más seguros para el raciocinio humano, alférez. Pero descuida, que llegaremos al fondo de esto, tenlo por seguro." – Aseveró la capitana, Doppel mostró una ligera sonrisa de resignación. – "Bina, has estado inusualmente callada, ¿Qué tienes que decir?"

– " _Simijo_." – Replicó secamente la zombi, colocando los documentos en el escritorio.

– "Totalmente de acuerdo." – Smith se echó a reír, igual que el resto. – "Pero en todo caso, ya tenemos trabajo. Necesitaré arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes primero y entonces le haremos una visita sorpresa a nuestro testigo. Pero primero, a prepararnos; Zoe, alista y calibra las armas, Tio y Manako, ustedes finalicen los reportes y véanme en treinta minutos, Doppel, te quedas conmigo. Si tenemos suerte hoy, trataremos la situación con la DICO y el SAT más tarde y en menos de lo que una arpía pone un huevo estaremos arrojando a esos malnacidos tras las rejas. ¿ _Capisce_?"

– "Entendido, Capitana." – La pelirroja y las demás saludaron marcialmente. – " _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ "

Con una reverencia, el escuadrón se retiró de ahí, dándonos una ligera afirmación silenciosa al salir. La líder y la abismal intercambiaron un pequeño diálogo inaudible y esta última también se ausentó del lugar. Ya a solas, la sargento se levantó de su asiento y ofreció la bolsa de compras a la mujer de oscuras gafas, quien la tomó al instante. Como si de un arqueólogo inspeccionando el tesoro de una tumba egipcia de algún fastuoso faraón de la decimoctava dinastía se tratara, Smith observó meticulosamente el dorado empaque, leyendo y releyendo cada pequeño escrito y etiqueta. Parecería demasiado, pero para una experta del producto de las rubiáceas, debía ser asunto de alta prioridad, especialmente si sus subordinadas han decidido soltar cinco mil pavos para adquirirlo.

Todavía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la mandamás abrió el paquete e inhaló el aroma de los granos molidos concentrados. Haciendo una muy sutil, casi imperceptible mueca de alegría, la cual nos tranquilizó un poco al notarla, Kuroko levantó la tapa de su cafetera marca _Mr. Coffee_ y tomó un pequeño envoltorio cóncavo que me recordó a los envoltorios de los panquecitos y lo colocó en la parte superior del aparato. Tomando una cuchara plateada diseñada específicamente para la tarea, ella insertó el utensilio dentro de la bolsa y agitándolo un poco, se hizo con las dosis exactas que depositó en lo que supuse que era el famoso filtro para la bebida. Repentinamente, la coordinadora extendió su mano, como si esperara algo de nosotras. Nos miramos confusas por varios segundos, indecisas sobre cómo actuar a la afásica actitud de la capitana.

Entonces, la respuesta a la misteriosa interrogante fue revelada cuando Doppel abrió la puerta y le entregó una enorme botella con agua. Sonriéndole a la peliblanca, Smith agarró el envase y la cambiaformas flotó hasta situarse a lado de su asiento giratorio. La líder de MON tomó la jarra principal, la llenó con el diáfano líquido hasta la marca superior y la usó para repetir la acción con el depósito trasero de la máquina. Una vez acabada la acción, cerró la tapa y encendió el botón del aparato. Ella se sentó y pasaron varios minutos silenciosos mientras la cafetera transfería el agua de un recipiente a otro, tiñéndola con el color característico del brebaje y ambas superiores se entretenían viendo algo la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

Cuando la gota final cayó en la jarra, marcando que la operación había terminado, Kuroko tomó otra taza del cajón de su escritorio, blanca como el cabello de su contraparte, y se la facilitó. Doppel agarró la taza negra de su jefa y la otra en sus manos y flotó hacia la máquina, vertiendo la oscura bebida caliente en los recipientes, entregándole el perteneciente a su compañera. La capitana observó como el líquido creaba un fino vapor y sopló por unos segundos para amenizar la temperatura. Concediendo que el calor se había disipado lo suficiente, afirmó con su cabeza a la abismal y ambas dieron un sorbo al tiempo que nosotras tres esperábamos nerviosas el veredicto final. Habiendo pasado su preciado elixir por su esófago hasta su estómago, ambas mujeres se miraron por un momento y volvieron a asentir. Cinco mil yenes, dos catadoras, una oportunidad; Todo se decide aquí.

– "Buen trabajo, granates." – Declaró calmadamente la agente, tomando otro trago. – "Sargento Nikos, ¿convengo que el coste de este fino producto abarcó en su totalidad la cantidad monetaria ofrecida?"

– "Así es, Jerarca." – La aludida depositó la nota de compra a su alcance. – "Fue caro, pero el equipo supuso que el elevado importe era proporcional a la calidad del mismo."

– "Bien pensado, _Pepper_." – Dio un sorbo final y depositó la taza vacía a un lado. Parece que ya adoptó esos horribles apodos. – "Ahora que su primera misión fue cumplida exitosamente, deberán dirigirse al primer piso, en el ala este, donde les tomarán las fotografías para recibir sus placas oficiales. Adelante, novatas."

Inclinando la cabeza, dejamos la oficina y nos encaminamos al lugar indicado. Ya que todo salió mejor de lo esperado, congratulamos a la griega no sólo por haber hecho la elección correcta, sino también por darle el crédito al escuadrón entero. La helénica alegó (de mala gana) que somos un equipo después de todo y nos instó a cesar de felicitarla por nimiedades. Aún así, pude notar su muy discreta sonrisita formándose en sus labios. Arribamos a nuestro destino y nos encontramos a la cíclope y la ogresa, con la primera dándonos la bienvenida detrás de un ordenador mientras la segunda nos saludó ajustando un fondo azul frente a una cámara digital y nos invitó a arreglarnos si los deseábamos, entregándonos un pequeño espejo y peine.

– "Entonces, ¿ustedes son las que se encargan de las fotos, chicas?" – Preguntó la castaña, acicalando sus flecos frontales.

– "Únicamente por ahora, Cetania-san, Itsuki es el responsable pero hoy se reportó enfermo." – Aclaró la francotiradora, tecleando datos en la computadora. – "Además, supongo que los asuntos de MON son nuestra prioridad de todas maneras. Disculpe, pero usted es una halcón plomizo, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, ¿por qué la pregunta? Creí que la información ya estaba lista desde hace tiempo."

– "Mil perdones, Cetania-san, sólo es para asegurarme de no cometer errores al ingresarla al sistema." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Así nos ahorramos más papeleo. Cuando Tionishia se unió, ella fue una troll por una semana hasta que logramos corregirlo."

– "Y después de eso, me convertí en una oni." – Se unió la rubia, acomodando el trípode. – "Bueno, técnicamente las onis y las ogresas somos prácticamente iguales, pero nuestra piel no alcanza tan drásticos tonos monocromáticos y nuestros cuernos son más grandes, así como la altura. También somos más guapas."

– "Tio-san, poca la veces la veo vanagloriándose de esa manera." – Rió ligeramente la chica de un solo ojo. – "Le complacieron los regalos que su admirador secreto le envió en esta ocasión, ¿cierto?"

– "¡Esos bombones estaban deliciosos, Manacchi! ¡Tú también los probaste!" – Expresó la mujer de un solo cuerno, jubilosa. – "Obviamente significa que mi atractivo es igual de dulce."

– "Podría tratarse de Doppel-san jugándonos otra de sus bromas."

– "Nopiti-nop, esta vez es un verdadero seguidor del buen gusto." – La imponente agente replicó con seguridad. – "Nadie me enviaría golosinas tan deliciosas si no apreciara mis agraciados dotes."

– "Así se pone ella cuando le regalan caramelos, son su debilidad y hasta que no se revela quien es su fan de la semana, no para." – Nos susurró la cíclope. – "Lo sé, incluso ella puede ser presa de la fatuidad."

– "Manacchi, ¿acaso estás molesta porque tu último admirador resultó ser mujer?" – Cuestionó una inusualmente maliciosa ogresa. – "Era una demonio menor, ¿verdad?"

– "¡T-Tio-san, no diga esas cosas!" – La modesta francotiradora perdió la compostura. – "¡Además, s-sólo fue un error de su parte, ella n-no sabía que yo era chica y…!"

– "¿Pero qué dices? Si esa diablita te visitó en los cuarteles exclusivamente a traerte flores." – Aseveró la rubia. – "Tenía una camiseta con tu imagen y te pidió que le firmaras tu poster tamaño gigante y hasta sus pechos. Por supuesto que sabía perfectamente que eras una fémina."

– "¡B-bueno, pero yo no estaba interesada! ¡No soy de esas raras que…!" – Se pausó de inmediato e hizo infinidad de reverencias. – "¡Oh, m-mil perdones, Aria-san, Cetania-san! ¡No era mi intención pronunciar tan ofensivas palabras! ¡Discúlpenme, por favor! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

– "Descuida, Mana-chan, te entendemos." – Sonreí. – "¿Al menos la demonio era linda? ¿Le firmaste los pechos o sólo le diste un besito?"

– "¡Aria-san, deténgase!" – La abochornada chica de púrpura cabellera se escondió debajo del escritorio. – "¡No es divertido!"

Si bien disfrutaba de ver tan verecunda a Manako, admito que sentía algo de envida de que todos tuvieran su club de fans menos yo. Incluso la arisca de Dyne robaba una que otra mirada entre los empleados del edificio sin esforzarse. Bueno, no me quejo realmente, ya tengo dos chicas que me aman y todo, pero no hay nada de malo en desear algo de reconocimiento al formar parte de tan distinguido grupo. Claro, ya tuve mis quince minutos de fama con la prensa y esa fastidiosa nutria finlandesa, pero me refiero a algo más personal; No sé, que un par de colegialas me pidan una foto o algún fanático militar desee que autografíe su tanquecito a escala, cosas sencillas. Ay, que vanidosa soy.

– "No seas malvada con la alférez, flaca." – La americana me dio un golpe en el brazo.

– "¡Auch! Vale, lo siento, lo siento." – Suprimí mi risa. – "Está bien, ya estamos acostumbradas a que nos vean raro, especialmente a mí."

– "¿Quién no miraría feo a una maldita Nazi degenerada como tú, _Potato_?" – Contestó mordazmente la mediterránea. – "Alégrate que recibirás tu placa, de lo contrario, el resto de la fuerza policial te pondría tras las rejas al instante."

– "Manako, ¿Si le dejo los ojos morados a la Princesa Pimiento, se los puedes borrar con Photoshop?" – Interrogué a la mencionada. – "Y si le arranco la tráquea a este grillo del demonio, ¿cuántos años duraría mi sentencia?"

– "Oh, Aria, por favor no hables así de tu compañera." – Dijo la ogresa, colocando el flash. – "Ah, ya podemos comenzar. ¿Preparadas, chicas? ¿Quién va primero?"

– "Yo." – La nativa de Lesbos levantó una extremidad de mantis. – "Entre más rápido terminemos, menos tiempo pasaré junto a la hija de Heinz Guderian."

– " _Danke schön, Unteroffizierin._ " – Agradecí con sinceridad. – "Adoro ser comparada con el linaje del genio tanquista e impulsador de la _Blitzkrieg_ que aplastó a los franchutes en Sedán."

– "Bleh, lo que sea." – Encogió sus hombros y se paró frente a la lente. – "Estoy lista. Cuando quiera, alférez."

– "Okis-chokis, Dynerín." – La rubia colocó su dedo en el disparador. – "Sonríe, que va a salir un pajarito."

– "Sólo que sea esta pajarrac-¡Auch!" – Exclamé al sentir el afilado pulgar de la falconiforme en mi costado. – "Era broma, arpía malhumorada."

– "No te muevas, Dyne, aquí viene." – Tionishia apretó el botón y el flash se activó. – "¡Perfecto! Aunque no sonreíste, saliste divis-divis, mantisita. Manacchi, te la estoy enviando por Wi-Fi."

– "La estoy recibiendo, amiga." – La aludida giró la pantalla para que admiráramos la toma. – "Listo. Una impecable captura, si me permiten añadir."

– "Joder, _Pepper_ , pareces supermodelo." – Bromeé, silbando. Su mote es medio pegajoso. – "En una de esas apareces en _PlayMonster_ como la chica del mes."

– "Belleza helénica, araña. Hécate me bendijo con lozana gallardía." – Se jactó la pelinegra. – "No me odies por ser perfecta."

– "Admito que tienes talento, verdosa; Es decir, siempre hayas nuevas formas de ser más pesada que antes."

– "Sigue llorando, patata podrida. _Peaches_ , vas tú. Quítate los aretes."

– " _Roger, Sarge._ " – La voladora obedeció.

La rapaz posó para la cámara y, al contrario de esa ocasión cuando Takashi le tomó el retrato en nuestro primer encuentro, la castaña nos ofreció una linda sonrisa y una mirada cálida, resaltada por su guapura natural, quedando perfectamente inmortalizada en la memoria digital. Muérete de envidia, mantis amargada, que mi pajarita es más sublime que la mismísima Afrodita. Con un pulgar arriba de parte de Manako, la halcón se observó en la pantalla y afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecha con el resultado. Fue entonces mi turno. Retirándome la gorra y arreglando con la mano mi cabello, exhalé para relajar mis músculos y sonreí. Tionishia activó el disparador y todo salió de maravilla.

– "Aria, cerraste los ojos."

Excepto por eso. Bueno, a cualquiera le pasa, especialmente si el flash es increíblemente cegador y tienes una luz incandescente golpeándote los seis globos oculares al mismo tiempo. Ordenando no moverme y seguir con mi expresión alegre, la rubia volvió a hacer otro intento, aunque en esta ocasión lo único que se encendió fue la cámara misma, al explotar con todo y chispas.

– "¡ _Simijo_ , que susto!" – Gritó la ogresa al ver el aparato humeando. – "¡Ya no prende! Manacchi, ¿recibes señal?"

– "Negativo, Tio-san. Ha pasado a mejor vida."

– "Joder, flaca…" – Habló Cetania. – "¿Acaso acabas de echar a perder la cámara?"

– "Sabía que eras fea, arachne." – Se rió Nikos. – "Pero no tanto. Las pruebas no mienten."

– "¡C-cállense! ¡No es mi culpa!" – Repliqué, sonrojada. – "¡Eso pasa por comprar imitaciones pirata! ¡Seguro era marca _The Gambler_!"

– "En todo caso, deberé ir por otra." – Tio suspiró. – "Ah, es una lástima. Itsuki va a enojarse cuando sepa que su preciada _Kodak_ murió. Regreso enseguida, no tardo."

Ella se retiró y nosotras esperamos pacientemente. O eso me gustaría decir, pero tanto la griega como la americana no paraban de mofarse de mi desafortunado incidente y relacionarlo a mi aparentemente exiguo atractivo físico. Luego de un minuto refutando sus malas bromas, la rubia volvió con otra cámara, de apariencia más vieja, pero funcional. Repitiendo el proceso, la mujer ajustó el aparato y me ordenó mantener la postura. Finalmente, el destello del artilugio marcó que la toma resultó correcta y la fotógrafa retiró la pequeña tarjeta SD para facilitársela a su colega de morados cabellos. Esta la insertó en la ranura lectora del ordenador y reportó el resultado.

– "Tio-san, la memoria es completamente nueva, ¿cierto?" – Interrogó la cíclope.

– "Claro, Manacchi. Yo misma la saqué de su empaque, ¿por qué?"

– "Tal vez sólo sea un falso positivo, pero el antivirus me arrojó una advertencia de infección."

Yo no buscaba donde esconder mi cara enrojecida hasta el infinito. La falconiforme y la helénica reían tanto que el estómago empezó a dolerles y los empleados de alrededor comenzaban a hacer comentarios burlones. ¡¿Qué se trae la tecnología contra mí?! ¿Es porque una vez usé rondanas en las máquinas arcade para jugar gratis? ¿O quizás porque mi Game Bollo murió cuando lo arrojé contra la pared al no poder capturar a mi Eevee? ¿Tal vez por arruinar la videocasetera familiar al insertar esa película para adultos al revés? Afortunadamente la francotiradora logró arreglar el problema y nos mostró que a pesar de tantos contratiempos, la fotografía salió impecablemente perfecta. Me permití sonreír al verme tan bien y le supliqué a la chica que me la transfiriera a mi celular, junto con la de la rapaz, aceptando ella con gusto.

Con las imágenes ya archivadas, la revelada experta en el diseño gráfico de un solo ojo acondicionó los datos visuales para acoplarlos al resto de los documentos y formar lo que sería nuestro carnet profesional. Mientras tanto, le pedimos prestada una tijera para que la halcón y yo recortáramos las instantáneas adhesivas que aún guardábamos. Tomando las medidas necesarias para que estas cupieran dentro del collar, recortamos las imágenes del tamaño exacto y las insertamos en el dije. La di un beso en la mejilla a mi amada emplumada; Ahora ella me cargaba en ambos corazones. Durante ese tiempo, Manako había impreso las credenciales en papel de alta calidad, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la iluminación artificial sobre nosotras, emulando al metafórico sentimiento de nuestra brillante carrera que ahora iniciaba.

Tomando una guillotina para papel, la cíclope cercenó las hojas hasta dejar tres rectángulos perfectos, entonces la ogresa las cubrió una por una con material especial del tamaño justo y las introdujo en la máquina plastificadora. Lentamente, las identificaciones salían por la parte trasera del aparato, protegidas por una sólida capa de polímero transparente. Admito que mis pedipalpos repiquetearon el suelo por las ansias. Buscando en el cajón de su mueble, la francotiradora reveló tres carteras especiales negras, abriéndolas verticalmente y exponiendo el logo de la Agencia Nacional de Policía (ANP) en áureo color rodeado por un octágono plateado. En la parte superior de la placa, el nombre Monster Ops: Extermination había sido grabado en relieve inverso sobre el dorado fondo, así como nuestros números profesionales en la parte inferior.

Manako introdujo las tarjetas en el compartimiento y nos las entregó. Sonreí al tener de nuevo una identificación al servicio de la justicia en mis manos, la última vez fue cuando fui parte de la _Schutzpolizei_ y esa hace mucho que quedó nulificada. Mi retrato en primer plano yacía arriba de mis datos principales: Mi ocupación (Agente Especial Liminal), nombre y número de serie. El plástico que lo recubría poseía una sutil litografía que cambiaba el tono de sus colores con la dirección de la luz, garantizando su autenticidad. La insignia estaba provista de un clip en el posterior, ya sea para llevarla en el cinturón o un portaplacas. Sonreí al notar la pequeña casualidad; Nuevamente, las coincidencias de la vida me otorgaron el serial NPA-00 _1944_ 00\. La guerra siempre será parte de mí.

Las veteranas de MON nos saludaron marcialmente a las tres, regresándoles el gesto y estrechando sus manos, sin olvidarnos de un cálido abrazo de felicitación, aunque Tionishia sigue siendo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Después de explicarnos las reglas respecto a nuestros deberes y derechos, despejando varias dudas en el proceso, y enseñándonos los diversos libros y documentos sobre leyes que después nos entregarían para que estudiáramos con más calma, una llamada para la cíclope le hizo ordenarnos que nos dirigiéramos hacia la sala de tiro, donde Zombina nos esperaba. Nos trasladamos hasta ahí, yo ya portando mi placa en mi cinturón con orgullo. Adoro tales adornos, me hacen sentir una galardonada leyenda, aunque será el tiempo quien decida si al final soy digna de portarlos.

Y pretendo demostrar que lo soy.

Abriendo las puertas dobles de la zona de práctica, hallamos a la teniente organizando y limpiando con un paño varias armas en el suelo, incluyendo mi _Maschinengewehr 3_ y mis pistolas. No sé qué era lo más llamativo, ver mis herramientas de batalla recién lustradas o que la pelirroja anduviera solamente en sus pantalones cortos y un top negro, sin sostén, exponiendo demasiado de su costurada piel y su agraciada figura. Tratando de no desconcentrarme por el estado tan descubierto de nuestra voluptuosa superior, la saludé y ella nos sonrió de vuelta.

– "Veo que ya les dieron sus placas. Felicidades, granates, bienvenidas a la fuerza." – Congratuló la heterocromática, bruñendo una P226. – "Cárguenlas todo el tiempo con ustedes y asegúrense de no perderlas. Serán solamente acero inoxidable, pero igual de valiosas que las nuestras de materiales reales."

– "¿Reales?" – Cuestionó Dyne. – "¿En verdad poseen insignias de oro y plata, teniente?"

– "Viene con el rango, _Pepper_." – La mencionada sacó la suya de su chamarra que yacía a su lado y se la dio a la pelinegra. – "Comprueba que no miento."

Si bien no somos expertas en metales nobles, el brillo y la apariencia del emblema de Bina era evidente, notándose más fino que los nuestros, además de ser más grande. Pero quizás lo más llamativo era que detrás del portaplacas, residía una pequeña navaja retráctil escondida, y que a pesar del reducido tamaño, se notaba increíblemente fuerte.

– "Para emergencias." – Aclaró la muerta viviente, regresando a su actividad. – "Nunca hemos tenido que usarlo en combate, pero es perfecto para cuando necesitamos algo filoso, como cortar la hilera al zurcirme."

– "Es linda, Zoe." – Declaré, la mantis habiéndomela pasado y regresándoselo a su dueña. – "Aunque no sé si una navaja táctica tan pequeña sea tan confiable en la lucha. Ya sabes, porque el seguro puede fallar y no mantener la hoja firme."

– "Por eso sólo la uso en tareas mundanas, Patatita." – La guardó de vuelta. – "Para las misiones cargo un cuchillo de hoja fija S&W del Hostage Rescue Team, por si las cosas se ponen realmente serias. ¿No desean un arma blanca también, novatas?"

– "Nuestras extremidades son tan efectivas como bayonetas, Bina." – Dijo la castaña, mostrando sus afiladas garras de rapaz.

– "Pero no son tan versátiles para forjar una cerradura o usarlo como destornillador improvisado, duraznín." – Retrucó la zombi. – "Siempre cuenten con herramientas extra, puede salvarles el trasero en más de una ocasión. Lo sé perfectamente."

– "Entendido, _Leutnant_." – Concedí. – "¿Pero para qué nos citaste?"

– "Fácil, amiga. Ten." – Colocó la pistola en mis manos. – "¿Notas algo diferente en tu querida Hummel?"

– "Erm… ¿Se cortó el cabello? ¿Encontró pareja?" – Bromeé, buscando alguna diferencia, sin éxito. – "Vale, me rindo."

– "Las miras, _Potato_ , las miras." – Aseguró, señalando el sistema óptico. – "Las anteriores te fallaron, así que reemplacé las _TruGlo_ por _SIGLite_ nocturnas. ¿Qué te parece?"

– "Oh…"

Observé de nuevo, comprobando que en efecto, los tres puntos brillantes que conforman el alza de mi arma eran nuevos. Los tubos de tritio _SIGLite_ son más confiables, estables y diseñados específicamente para la P226. Dado que los otros se descompusieron en el peor momento posible, y aunque pude resanarlos en la prueba final, este cambio, tan vital para desempeñar eficientemente el trabajo, era más que bienvenido.

– "Ya veo. Bueno, no sé qué decir, excepto: Mil gracias, Zoe." – Le sonreí. – "Se ven geniales."

– "Y deberían. Tuve que pedirlas personalmente a nuestro distribuidor y pagar extra para que llegaran a tiempo, sin contar que las cambié por mi misma para ahorrarnos gastos." – Aseguró la pelirroja y le dio la suya a la mediterránea. – "También lo hice con la tuya, _Pepper_. Sé que no te habían dejado mal, pero no podemos arriesgarnos."

– "Entiendo y se lo agradezco, teniente." – Replicó la nativa de Lesbos, inspeccionándola. – "Aunque además del sistema óptico, noto algo ligeramente diferente, pero no sé que sea."

– "Uhm, ¿esto era lo que deseabas mostrarnos, Bina?" – Injirió la americana. – "Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi fusca?"

– "Contestaré a esas preguntas haciendo otras." – Respondió la heterocromática. – "Dime, _Peaches_ , ¿qué calibre es tu USP?"

– "Nueve milímetros Parabellum." – Contestó la mencionada.

– "Correcto. ¿La tuya, _Pepper_?"

– "Igual que la cabo Cetania, teniente." – Aseguró la empusa.

– "¿Qué hay de ti, papita alemana?" – Zombina se incorporó y me entregó mi otra pistola, la H&K P30L, y se dirigió a tomar un maletín. – "Tus bebés son .40 Smith & Wesson, ¿cierto?"

– "Así es, Zoe." – Repliqué, viendo que la P30 no tenía cambio alguno, porque no lo necesitaba.

– "Bien, como ya debieron haber notado, tenemos un pequeño problema de discrepancia balística. Así que como su superior y la experta en el tema, decidí que todas deberían adoptar el mismo cartucho." – Declaró la muerta viviente, abriendo el compartimiento. – "De esa manera nos ahorramos problemas monetarios y de logística. Nikos, además de sustituir la mira de tu SIG Sauer, también reemplacé el cañón y la corredera para aceptar el calibre .40, como Jaëgersturm. Son balas más grandes y el retroceso del disparo es obviamente mayor, pero su capacidad penetrativa es superior al Parabellum."

– "Entendido, Señora." – La mantis jaló la corredera para mirar el nuevo cañón, más grueso. – "Gracias de nuevo."

– "Un placer, sargento." – La pelirroja enfocó su vista en la falconiforme. – "Cetania, ya que no pude hallarte una similar del mismo diámetro del proyectil y como sé que tú y Aria son más inseparables que uña y mugre, concluí que era mejor darte una herramienta que compartiera exactamente los mismos cargadores que el de tu novia. Saluda a tu nueva arma, niña durazno, ¡atrápala!"

La arpía diestramente logró atrapar sin sus manos postizas el objeto que Zoe le arrojó, descubriendo una flamante Heckler & Koch VP40. Como su nombre lo indicaba, era una variación calibre .40 de la pistola VP9 y era totalmente intercambiable con mis cargadores, por lo que distribuir munición en batalla sería más rápido y sencillo. Bañada en tonos bicolor ( _Flat Dark Earth_ , corredera negra y el resto en color arena), retén ambidiestro, alzas nocturnas de tritio y cachas plásticas intercambiables, sin mencionar que era obra de la ingeniería alemana, la pistola era casi idéntica a mi P30L e igual de grandiosa. No contaba con martillo externo como la mía, pero eso se debía a que estaba diseñada para respuesta rápida y siempre se hallaba preparada para actuar.

– " _Pretty cool, thanks, Bina._ " – Agradeció la halcón. – "¿Qué dices, flaca? ¿Te agrada?"

– "Ahora estamos unidas en corazón, alma y arma, linda." – La rodeé con mi brazo, juntando nuestras herramientas. – "Aunque la mía es más larga y grande."

– "No importa el tamaño, sino como la uses. Además, mira la culata, la tengo más gruesa que la tuya." – Se pausó. – "¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que diríamos esta clase de cosas, siendo lesbianas?"

– "Tú eres quien las está convirtiendo en eufemismos, genio. Pero en fin, me gusta la nueva pequeñita." – Le mostré un pulgar arriba a la teniente. – "Hey, Zoe, excelente elección de tu parte."

– "Es mi trabajo, _Potato_. Y lo adoro." – Guiñó y nos lanzó nuestras fundas pistoleras, más una extra para los cargadores. – "Ahora tienen licencia para llevarlas consigo. Antes teníamos de esas famosas que se colgaban en el hombro, como los detectives de la televisión, pero se volvían incómodas después de un tiempo. Manténganse preparadas, úsenlas con responsabilidad, coman frutas y verduras, blah-blah… No necesito repetirles lo que el sentido común dicta, ¿verdad? Sólo cumplan debidamente con su trabajo y no habrá problemas."

– "Lo haremos, _Leutnant_." – Desabroché mi cinturón para agregarlas. – "Aunque, si me permites decirlo, nunca te he visto cargar algún arma, excepto en los entrenamientos."

– "¿Sí? Bueno, verás…" – Apuntó repentinamente al cielo. – "¡Mira, un tanque volador!"

– "¡¿Dónde?!"

No sé cómo demonios caí en tan obvia broma, pero le funcionó a la occisa. Cuando reaccioné y pretendía reclamarme el hacerme ver (aún más) como una boba, me encontré con ella dando vueltas al tambor de un revólver Smith & Wesson Modelo 29 en negro con un monstruoso cañón de doscientos cuarenta y un centímetros, el mismo que el mítico Clint Eastwood lanzara al estrellato con su personaje 'Harry el Sucio'. En tales filmes (que debo admitir me influenciaron un poco al unirme a la _Schutzpolizei_ ), el héroe titular clamaba que su enorme calibre la hacía la pistola más poderosa del mundo. Y aunque ya existen otros con proyectiles mucho más potentes, el poder de una tremenda .44 Magnum es sin duda de temer.

– " _I'm feeling lucky, punk._ " – Dijo la heterocromática, parafraseando la cita más célebre de la película. – "Te presento a La Redentora, patata. Te excomulga de tus pecados a plomazos y te manda al cielo con un divino destello."

– "Gloriosa." – Musité con sinceridad. – "Espera, ¿dónde la tenías metida, si andas casi en cueros?"

– "Una chica tiene muchos escondites disponibles." – Guiñó sugestivamente. – "¿Quieres que te los enseñe?"

Ay, mamá araña. Me encuentro perturbada… pero curiosa. No, definitivamente perturbada… Y curiosa…

– "Es broma, tonta." – Contestó girando los ojos y dándose la vuelta. – "¿Ves? Llevo la funda en la parte trasera del cinturón. Mi chamarra suele cubrirla, así que casi no se nota."

– "Un momento, Bina." – Habló la estadounidense. – "¿Cargas con un revolver metido prácticamente entre las nalgas? ¿No sería más cómodo con uno de dimensiones más pequeñas?"

– "Por supuesto que no. Me encantan que sean largos, duros y que lastimen."

– "Ahora eres tú la de los eufemismos." – Reí. La rapaz y la zombi también.

– "Agh, estoy rodeada de pervertidas…" – Masculló la griega, disintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

– "Como sea, suficiente de palabrerías." – Anunció la muerta viviente. – "Probemos estas bellezas, granates, necesitarán entrenar lo más que puedan para los cursos."

– "¿A qué se refiere, teniente?" – Interrogó Dyne.

– "A que volverán a sus sesiones diarias de adiestramiento." – Afirmó la aludida. – "Regresarán al Campo Asaka y Titania será su instructora, lo habitual."

– "¿Eh? ¿No habíamos aprobado ya?" – Fue el turno de la halcón de preguntar.

– "Chicas, no esperaban que una semana fuera suficiente, ¿verdad? Se graduaron y ahora son agentes oficiales, pero incluso con esas intensas sesiones, aún no están preparadas para una misión auténtica." – Aseveró Zombina, cargando su arma. – "Se ejercitarán por dieciséis horas todos los días por tres meses, estudiando más a fondo las tácticas que aprendieron durante la semana. Pero tranquilícense, que no será tan abrumador con lo que pasaron. Eso no significa que no sea duro. Bienvenidas al infierno, granates."

– "Joder, Zoe." – Suspiré. – "Eso no ayuda levantarnos la moral, ¿sabes?"

– "Superaron las dementes pruebas que la Capi les impuso, Jaëgersturm. Parecía absolutamente insano e imposible, pero aquí están ahora. Ustedes lo lograron porque son capaces de hacerlo, nunca lo olviden."

– "Y después de eso, ya no habrá más, ¿verdad?" – Interrogó Cetania, igual de resignada.

– "Si es que no mueren antes. Puede que las envíen a realizar trabajos de menor categoría en el proceso, pero igual de peligrosos." – Manifestó la pelirroja. – "Créanme, yo también pensé que era un fastidio, pero después de enfrentarme a toda clase de rufianes durante estos tres largos años, el entrenamiento es juego de niños. Ustedes también pensarán lo mismo, recuerden mis palabras."

– "Comprendido, señora." – Exhaló la pelinegra, jalando la corredera de su P226. – "Empecemos."

– "Bien dicho, _Pepper_. Vamos, niñas, alístense." – Se detuvo unos segundos. –"Por cierto, ¿ya les pusieron nombres a sus pistolas? Darles identidad suena a obsesión, pero ayuda a desarrollar un sentimiento de amistad con su herramienta que las hace sentir menos solas bajo las balas. Además, es divertido, ¿Qué dicen?"

– "Si tú lo dices, Zoe…" – Curioseé la que ella me regaló. – "Bueno, ya que la P30 es alemana y es herramienta militar, elegiré el nombre más germano que existe, título de una famosa canción de la _Wehrmacht_ y el mismo de mi heroína personal: Erika."

– "Genial, araña." – La superior me congratuló. – "¿ _Peaches_ , nos haces el honor de revelar la identificación de tu nueva amiga?"

– "Uhm…" – La mencionada caviló por un momento. – "Helena, como la capital de Montana y la famosa catalizadora de la guerra de Troya, quien era considerada la mujer más hermosa del mundo."

– "Muy bien, muchachita, muy bien." – La teniente asintió con la cabeza. – " _¿Pepper?_ "

– "Gorgo." – Contestó la helénica, sin pensarlo mucho. – "Reina de Esparta durante la segunda invasión Persa."

– "Y tan fiera como tú, empusa." – Sonrió la heterocromática. – "¿Ven? Ahora le han dado un toque personal a sus posesiones. Eso ayuda a hacer la jornada más amena. Bien, hora del _bang-bang_."

Colocándonos el equipo de seguridad y alistando las armas, las cuatro nos dispusimos de probar nuestra puntería por alrededor de media hora, descargando casquillo por casquillo la munición de goma sobre los blancos de papel y madera en la distancia. La última (y única) vez que disparé a Erika fue cuando nos enfrentamos a Tionishia, y la apunté hacia mí, para darme un tiro de pintura al vencerla de forma poco honorable. Pero ahora, podía disfrutar de su excelente desempeño y fiel tino junto a Hummel, cuyas alzas renovadas eran mucho mejor que las anteriores, gracias a la experta calibración de Zombina. Nikos se acostumbró rápidamente a la fuerza que el calibre cuarenta despedía, demostrando su profesionalismo. Por el otro lado, la arpía no lo hacía mal, pero noté que operaba a Helena sólo con sus pulgares aviares, restándole puntería.

– "¿Por qué no usas tus prótesis manuales, _Süsse_?" – Le cuestioné. – "Sería más fácil controlar la patada de la pistola."

– "Debo aprender a hacerlo sin ellas, _Blondie_. No siempre podré ponérmelas en el fragor del combate." – Contestó. – "Además, no puedo volar con las manos puestas. Volar es mi principal arma, así que debo tener las alas siempre listas, ¿no crees?"

– "Concuerdo, guapa." – Le sonreí y volví a apuntar a mi blanco. – "Tú puedes, vaquera."

– " _I'm not afraid to shoot strangers._ " – Recitó la emplumada, parafraseando a su banda favorita. – " _Now bring your daughter to the slaughter._ "

Nuestra sesión continuó normalmente, con nosotras probando el resto de nuestro arsenal. Usar a Mugi sigue siendo un deleite; Nada como sentir ese traqueteo al jalar del gatillo y el repiquetear de la cinta de munición expulsando los cartuchos vacíos y llenando el suelo de cobre al tiempo que el aire se impregna de pólvora. Por suerte los cubreorejas mitigan los acúfenos del constante estallido, aún no me olvido de cómo me quedó zumbando la cabeza después de asistir al concierto de Iron Maiden y después la semana entrenando. Pasados los treinta minutos, la teniente declaró el fin de la práctica y nos ordenó regresar a la oficina de la capitana. Estrechando su mano para agradecer los nuevos dispositivos y juguetes, nos retiramos de ahí, en dirección al despacho de la agente.

Abriendo la puerta, nos encontramos con algo imprevisto. Bueno, creo que nadie esperaría hallar a dos mujeres tan diferentes, una de ellas flotando en el aire totalmente desnuda, tomando café como si nada en horas de trabajo, pero lo inusual no eran Kuroko y Doppel disfrutando de su bebida, sino lo que la líder de MON cargaba en uno de sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente y emitiendo sonidos graciosos mientras la cambiaformas agitaba un peluche en forma de tiburón blanco para entretenerlo con poco esfuerzo. De todas las imágenes que alguna vez esperé concebir tanto en mi vida privada como laboral, jamás de los jamases esperé que el dúo más impredecible al servicio de la NPA y el gobierno fueran capaces de verse tan normales (y, debo confesarlo, tiernas) al sostener a tan pequeña criatura en manos.

– "Erm… ¿ _Hauptmann_?" – Solicité la palabra. – "¿Qué es eso?"

– "Un bebé, Aria." – Replicó la coordinadora.

– "Eso puedo verlo."

– "¿Entonces por qué la pregunta?"

– "Me refiero a la razón de que tenga un niño en su posesión."

– "Bueno, ya que son parte del equipo, supongo puedo revelárselo." – Calmó al infante. – "Doppel, asegura la puerta, por favor. Jaëgersturm, la gorra."

– "Sabía que este día llegaría…" – La subordinada obedeció y colocó seguro a la entrada, regresando a su posición original. Yo me deshice de mi tocado. – "Pero no es que pudiéramos mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo, ¿cierto, Kobayashi?"

– "Estoy cansada de fingir, Nya." – Replicó Smith, colocando al niño en su carriola. – "Pero después de sobrevivir a mis dantescas pruebas, ellas merecen saberlo."

– "¿Estás segura de esto, mi capitana?"

– "Tarde o temprano saldría a la luz." – Suspiró. – "Sólo una cosa, novatas, ¿prometen, no sólo por su propio honor como servidoras de la ley, sino como compañeras, aliadas, mujeres y ciudadanas de esta gran nación, guardar el secreto?"

– "No estamos seguras a que se refiere, Jerarca." – Mencionó la nativa de Mitilene.

– "Sólo prométanlo." – Aseveró con mueca circunspecta la mandamás. – "¿Sí o no?"

– "De acuerdo." – Contestamos las tres.

– "Bien."

Ella exhaló y asegurándose que el bebé durmiera plácidamente, abrazando su pez de felpa, asentó sus codos en la mesa y nos miró solemnemente, retirándose las gafas.

– "Mi nombre real es Kuroko Kobayashi. No conocí a mi padre y aún no deseo hablar de mi progenitora, si es que algún día lo hago. Cambié mi apellido a Smith para desligarme de mi pasado, asumiendo la personalidad tan flemática que conocen y así proteger a mis amistades. Doppel actualmente se llama Nya, descendiente directa de unos de los más poderosos entes de este plano existencial y entre menos sepan de su verdadera naturaleza, será mejor para sus mentes. Sí, demasiadas sorpresas directas, pero tengan paciencia.

Chicas, en mis años como coordinadora del Programa de Intercambio, capitana de Monter Ops y atareada empleada gubernamental, he visto y vivido infinidad de peculiares sucesos, suficientes para llenar volúmenes con mis anécdotas, ya sean sobre familias anfitrionas y sus percances, o los mortales encuentros con la basura que pulula el bajo mundo. No es por presumir, pero considero que mis acciones han hablado por si solas y me he desempeñado de manera sobresaliente. Claro, he cometido más errores tanto laborales como personales, igual que cualquier simple humano que estuviera en mi delicada posición, entre mantener el orden social a nivel local de los hogares huésped y hasta nacional, con los incidentes criminales.

Sin embargo, y estoy segura que ustedes más que nadie lo saben a la perfección, nada de eso sería posible para una sola persona sin el apoyo y ayuda de grandes individuos que le auxiliaran en todo momento. MON no es únicamente mi equipo de reacción, cuatro elementos cruciales en la lucha contra la injusticia, sino una gran familia, mi familia a la que le debo prácticamente todo. Esas valientes y excepcionales mujeres son como mis hermanas, mis confidentes y absolutas compañeras. Las aprecio como nadie podría hacerlo, y sé que ellas piensan lo mismo de mí. No hay día que pase sin que agradezca el contar con su invaluable amistad. Pero, entre todas ellas, hay alguien a quien considero algo más que una aliada, una coligada. No, esta persona es más que todo eso, alguien que supera el límite de la camaradería para cruzar la delgada línea entre querer y amar.

Esa persona es Nya."

Diciendo eso, la peliblanca se colocó detrás de la coordinadora y la rodeó con sus brazos, descansando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la agente, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Esta última prosiguió.

– "Sonará absurdo, ridículo, totalmente inverosímil, y nos las culparía por agregar más adjetivos que expresen su incredulidad ante tan disparatada idea. Es una locura pensar en que una hija del Caos Reptante y una irresponsable adicta a la cafeína como yo formaran una relación sentimental, lo sé, es algo que el sentido común nos dicta de manera casi implícita. Las probabilidades de que tal cosa sea real son tan escasas que aceptarla destruiría el concepto de improbabilidad y haría trizas la lógica universal con la fuerza de un martillo de guerra.

Y aún así, nos amamos.

En este insano mundo donde las guerras se desenvuelven con aparatos bélicos sobrevolando la atmósfera, idiotas millonarios incultos llegan a ser presidentes del país más poderoso, se conquista a la luna antes de nuestro propio océano y mitos del ayer resultan ser completa verdad, ¿Qué tan irracional es el romance entre una abismal y una simple mortal?

He luchado por la igualdad entre nuestras especies por años no únicamente por mi honesto deseo de traer paz y prosperidad entre las distintas sociedades y erradicar esas barreras que frenan el progreso, sino porque al final, a pesar de tantas diferencias y más allá de las discrepancias físicas, filosóficas y hasta existenciales, el amor es tan poderoso e impredecible que sus apoteósicas flechas pasionales lograron unir en cuerpo y alma a dos entes que jamás en sus vidas pensaron cruzarse alguna vez.

No es fácil mantener las apariencias, especialmente cuando se encuentra en un puesto tan importante como el mío. Por ello confío en ustedes, chicas, porque al igual que yo, conocen lo difícil que es sobrevivir a este mundo cuando todos nos juzgan. Si alguien más se enterara de esto, más que el esperado desconcierto, causaría rechazo y escándalo. Saben de primera mano lo que la prensa puede hacer, el daño que es capaz de causar con unas cuantas palabras falsas e imágenes engañosas. De suceder, nuestro arduo trabajo se vendría abajo y todo por lo que luchamos se desintegraría en un instante, como si las llamas del infierno lo consumieran.

Pero, incluso si todo esto se revelara, si los ojos del planeta entero se posaran y apuntaran acusatoriamente con sus impasibles dedos, arrojando innumerables injurias contra nuestras entidades y condenándonos a una eternidad como parias excomulgadas de la sociedad decente, nosotras no dejaríamos de seguir expresando nuestro profundo querer, porque no hay obstáculo tan inamovible que pueda detenernos y ni grilletes tan apretados que puedan anclarnos si estamos juntas. Amo a Nya, ella a mí y nadie en este jodido universo podrá negarlo.

Y la prueba más grande de ese inmenso cariño, es este bebé.

Un abismal como Nya carece de género definido y puede adoptar el que ella desee. Por nuestras preferencias, ha elegido ser una mujer como nosotras. Pero de vez en cuando, y siento si esto las incomoda, en nuestros apasionados encuentros carnales le pido que realice algo más que dejarme probar ese perfecta entidad corpórea femenina que manipula a placer. En uno de esos pequeños deslices de lujuria desenfrenada, ella liberó más que sus divinos gemidos de satisfacción dentro de mí, regalándome su semilla y haciéndole germinar en mi vientre.

Así es, este pequeño es nuestro hijo.

Su nombre es Samael, elegido por las incontables connotaciones históricas que se le atribuyen. Tiene catorce meses y es nuestro secreto mejor guardado. ¿Cómo logre ocultar mi embarazo por nueve meses? La historia se haría demasiado larga y realmente no es tan importante. Lo hacemos pasar por el retoño de un familiar lejano y a pesar de nuestro trabajo y dejarlo bajo el cuidado de alguien más, nos esforzamos para estar siempre a su lado, que crezca conociendo a sus madres, que jamás se sienta solo o rechazado. Por eso les pido con toda el alma a ustedes, a quienes decidí depositar mi completa confianza, que sigan pretendiendo en nuestro juego de simular. Los pecados que he cometido no deben afectarle a esta criatura, inocente de falta alguna.

Quizás, algún día, cuando el mundo sea capaz de aceptar tal cosa, podamos convivir en paz, como una verdadera familia. Mientras tanto, habrá que continuar con esta fachada, porque la sociedad no está lista, porque tal vez nadie lo esté jamás. Pero, aunque ese momento no llegue, nada cambiará que este divino angelito, este diminuto pedazo de alegría seráfica, es nuestra sangre, nuestro tesoro, nuestro querer…

Nuestro hijo."

Smi…Kobayashi dejó salir una lágrima al tiempo que el abrazo de Nya se hacía más firme alrededor de ella. Acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza del niño que reposaba tan dulcemente, ambas sonrieron. Nosotras nos hallábamos afásicas en su totalidad, completamente absortas por tan abrupta revelación, que nos sacudió con el poder de una explosión nuclear. Podría calificar todo de un sueño, algo fantasioso sacado de alguna historia ficticia mal escrita y descartarlo como un engaño, pero eso sería ignorar el hecho que yo, al igual que Kuroko, nunca me imaginé que hallaría la felicidad en una hija del Eterno Abismo.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he repetido esto, pero el mundo en verdad es pequeño. La coordinadora y yo tenemos mucho, demasiado en común. Ambas somos pruebas vivientes de que en ocasiones, lo imposible es todo lo contrario. Y es por eso que no puedo faltar a mi juramente implícito. Prometí proteger al inocente, y eso es lo que haré; Mantendré el secreto, pretenderé seguir este engaño muy necesario para evitar que ese pequeño sueño condensado en tan igualmente diminuta personita se derrumbe. Conmovida, alcé la mirada y les ofrecí una enorme sonrisa a ambas madres, quienes regresaron el gesto.

Y entonces empezaron a reír.

– "¡Sí que eres impresionante, hermana!" – Exclamó la doppelgänger de repente. – "¡En verdad lograste engañarlas!"

Esperen… ¡¿Qué?!

– "¿J-Jerarca?" – Habló Nikos. – "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

– "¡Sorpresa, novatas!" – Declaró la agente, soltando una risa igual de enérgica y transformándose en otra cambiaformas. – "¡La gran Doppel lo hizo de nuevo!"

¡¿Qué qué?!

– " _¡W-wait a fuckin' minute! ¡Time out!_ " – Cetania se incorporó, agitando sus alas frenéticamente. – "¡¿Pueden explicarnos que carajos pasa?!

– "Que Doppel-chan les vio la cara, granates." – Respondió Kuroko sorpresivamente, entrando por la puerta. – "¿Estás bien, Eka?"

– "Sin duda, fue divertido." – La primera peliblanca cambió su aspecto hasta adoptar la forma de una fémina ligeramente similar a la otra, pero más alta, usaba un extraño collar y con un cabello que se tornaba de diferente color constantemente. – "Las chicas se morirán de la risa cuando se los cuente."

Esperen, ¡¿Qué no la entrada estaba trancada?! ¡¿Por qué hay dos abismales en la sala?! ¡Qué alguien me explique!

– "Smi… Kobay… ¡ _Hauptmann_!" – Logré articular, parándome. – "¡Por el amor de todo el Olimpo, aclare qué demonios está ocurriendo de una vez!"

– "Tranquila, Jaëgersturm, siéntate." – Ordenó la agente. Obedecí. – "Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por esto, equipo, pero es parte del acuerdo con nuestro benefactor actual en pos del progreso de la institución. Doppel, ¿me sirves por favor?"

– "Bien, estoy tranquila, ¡Estoy tranquila!" – Intenté calmarme. – "Sólo díganos de que se trata esto, _Hauptmann_. Usted es la verdadera, ¿cierto? ¿Quién es Doppel? ¿Y la otra que se parece a ella? ¿Quién soy yo?"

– "Paciencia, Aria." – Volvió a instar la pelinegra mientras una cambiaformas vertía café en su taza. – "Gracias, amiga. Como decía, todo lo anterior no fue más que una muy bien planeada y ejecutada broma por parte de nuestra Doppel." – Señaló a la que le sirvió la bebida. – "Y una de las huéspedes de el patrocinador que nos facilitará su apoyo." – Apuntó a la otra. – "Conozcan a Ekaterina."

– "Hola, MOE." – La segunda abismal saludó amistosamente. – "Pueden llamarme simplemente Eka."

– "La señorita aquí fue muy amable en traernos a este pequeñín para que reciba nuestros cuidados." – Prosiguió la mujer de gafas oscuras, degustando el café tranquilamente. – "Se preguntarán la razón. Bueno, al contrario de la extremadamente absurda y falsa historia que la alférez y su compañera les hicieron creer, el bebé actualmente es hijo de un viejo conocido nuestro y que nos ha metido en… curiosos percances con anterioridad; Me refiero al profesor Karurosu Sarver."

– "Un momento." – Hablé yo. – "¿Se refiere al tipo que es ex-novio de la doctora Redguard, anfitrión de la saltarina Rachel Tzeranth y que persuadió al mío de meterse con un grupo de _idols_ nekomatas estando totalmente ebrio?"

– "¿El que pertenece a la compañía _The Gambler_ y posee una casa llena de autómatas en su patio?" – Se unió la rapaz.

– "¿Y los rumores dicen que está completamente loco y quizás sea un peligro en potencia?" – Injirió la helénica.

– "Veo que ya conocen bien las travesuras de Karu." – Rió Ekaterina. ¿Cuándo piensa dejar de cambiar el color de su cabello? – "Sin duda, el mismo. Créanme, y eso es sólo la punta del iceberg."

– "Correcto, niñas." – Concedió la coordinadora. – "Para no extendernos más y permitirle a la invitada retirarse a su hogar lo antes posible, digamos que el señor Sarver nos debe uno que otro favor por… indultarle algunas pequeñas faltas que podrían mermar su historial. El más reciente, el asunto de esas nekomatas, nos brindó la oportunidad perfecta de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, aceptando un acuerdo que beneficiará a ambos partidos por igual. En compensación por ignorar ese insignificante descuido con felinas celebridades, el profesor se ha comprometido a usar sus recursos monetarios y tecnológicos para proveernos de un medio de transporte que sustituya a la vetusta furgoneta que pasó a mejor vida el día de hoy."

Eso me tranquiliza. Y le sirve de escarmiento al condenado chiflado ese que sólo nos mete en problemas. ¡Aún no olvido lo de la medicina que me dio voz de ardillita! Aunque si mis sospechas son correctas, no me gusta a donde se dirige esto.

– "Vale, eso tiene más sentido." – Opinó la castaña. – "¿Pero qué tiene que ver el bebé en esto?"

– "Bueno, como deberás imaginar, cabo, un vehículo diseñado para nuestras exigentes necesidades no es materia que deba tomarse a la ligera, pero afortunadamente Sarver es racional y muy generoso, haciéndonos una muy altruista propuesta." – Aclaró Smith; Puedo seguir llamándola así, ¿verdad? – "Él ha jurado donarnos una unidad móvil mejorada y funcional a cambio de únicamente cuidar a su preciado retoño, Haruhiko Sarver, por poco tiempo. Por ende, y dado que ustedes serán la que más necesiten obtener experiencia, les encomiendo que se hagan responsables de custodiar al angelical Haru hasta mañana. Tómenlo como una prueba para medir su capacidad de proteger al indefenso y de paso desarrollar sus instintos maternales."

– "¡Woah, woah! ¡Un momento, _Chief_!" – La americana alzó las alas en señal de alto. – "¿Nos está solicitando que actuemos de niñeras?"

– "Correcto, Cetania. Solamente vigilen al querubín por veinticuatro horas y tendremos un vehículo nuevecito de paquete totalmente gratis. ¿No es genial?"

– "Jerarca, no nos entrenaron para esto." – Reiteró la empusa.

– "Las adiestramos para hacerle frente a las situaciones más adversas, sargento." – Kuroko la miró con seriedad. – "Si el atender a un niño de catorce meses por un día es tarea demasiado difícil para usted o sus camaradas, le sugiero devuelva su arma, su placa, empaque sus cosas y regrese a la jodida isla del mediterráneo de donde salió. ¿ _Katalavaíneis_?"

– "S-sí, Jerarca. Lo siento."

– "Bien. Ya que todo quedó convenido, dejo a Haru bajo su tutela. No me decepcionen, novatas." – Ella se cruzó de brazos. – "Mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar. ¿Entendido, MOE?"

– "¡Sí, Señora!" – Saludamos militarmente.

– "Buena suerte. _Honorem et Gloriam_." – Se encaminó a la salida. – "Tanta dulzura del bebito me dio antojo, chicas. Vayamos por unos helados, yo invito y Eka paga."

– " _¿Hauptmann?_ " – Llamé su atención.

– "¿Sí, cabo Jaëgersturm?" – Se detuvo en la puerta.

– "Sólo para confirmar… Esa historia anterior, fue completamente falsa, ¿verdad?"

– "Aria, piénsalo…" – Hizo mueca burlona. – "¿Doppel y yo? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Nuestro anime con nuestro propio tema musical? Y luego dicen que la loca soy yo."

Con una risa grupal de sus invitadas, el trío se retiró del lugar, dejándonos solas con el infante, que acababa de despertar, como su gradualmente creciente lloriqueo anunció. Yo era la más cercana y, quizás por lo bonito que se veía en esa pijama de tiburoncito o porque mi instinto materno y justiciero me incitó a protegerlo, lo tomé en mis manos, protegidas por mis guantes, y lo arrullé un poco, aunque sin mucho éxito. Entonces, algo captó mi atención y respondió a la interrogante de porqué el chiquillo no sosegaba su malestar. Con un distintivo y nada agradable olor, el joven Sarver nos hizo saber que necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

– "Bien, compañeras, no será la misión más glamorosa, pero sin duda estará llena de constantes peligros." – Bromeé y me di la vuelta. – "Pero bueno, es sólo un bebé. ¿Quién me…?"

Ahí descubrí que mis aliadas eran expertas en desaparecer de un lugar sin hacer ruido alguno.

– "¿…Ayuda?"

Esté será un largo día.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Arañas y bebés, ¿Qué puede malir sal?

Bueno, en este capítulo me decanté por tocar varios temas que empezaron de forma cotidiana y gradualmente escalaron a más serios. Cada pequeño pedacito fue para mostrar las diversas personalidades de los coloridos personajes que conforman MON e incluso otras fuerzas de la ley. Desde la amistosa Mei, la despreocupada Zombina, las amables Manko y Tionishia y las locuras que únicamente a Doppel y Smith pueden ocurrírseles, cada una de ellas brindan un enorme caleidoscopio de experiencias a nuestras heroínas.

Y al mismo tiempo, seguimos descubriendo nuevas facetas del trío principal; Aria revelando el porqué de su aversión al café, Cetania haciendo hincapié en la importancia de la fiesta y apoyando a su amada arachne, sin olvidarnos del bien escondido lado tierno de la fría Dyne; Siempre hay algo nuevo que explorar con el escuadrón MOE. Incluso la escena de las armas, que podría parecer una simple excusa para satisfacer mi fascinación con los instrumentos bélicos, encapsuló perfectamente el carácter de cada una de las integrantes, condensada de manera casi lacónica en el acto de nombrar a sus pistolas.

Jaëgersturm se toma su tiempo para hacer que su P30L posea un título significativo, demostrando lo meticulosa que es en un tema que le interesa, como su uniforme e insignias; Su arma no es únicamente una herramienta de trabajo, sino una extensión de ella y lo que representa. Por ende, Erika, que tiene tantas connotaciones asociadas, fue el alias elegido. Por su parte, Cetania es más neutral y representa a la persona común, decantándose por un nombre que le recuerda a su hogar y un personaje con el cual comparar su belleza. Y Nikos, siendo la menos interesada en rebuscadas metáforas y la más directa de las tres, adoptó a una fiera monarca de una de las sociedades guerreras más reconocidas por su tenacidad sin pensarlo dos veces, poniendo en evidencia que al igual que para una espartana, la fuerza y decisión en ser la mejor lo son todo.

Y bueno, sé que deben querer arrojarme a la hoguera por jugar tan feo con esa confesión final que resultó ser sólo una broma, pero ese chiste tan cruel simboliza perfectamente lo que Smith y Doppel han demostrado ser en el tiempo que las conocemos; Una actrices, quizás las mejores que hay. Con su ingenioso engaño y poder de enmascarar las apariencias, ambas han logrado confesar una enorme verdad y aún así hacerles creer a las novatas que todo es una ilusión. La humana ha dominado en cierta forma la habilidad de su contraparte abismal, amalgamándose y exhibiendo que su lazo sentimental es más profundo de lo que parece. Y a pesar de esos antifaces que ostentan con maestría impecable, ambas están comprometidas con sus amistades y su trabajo. Mejor metáfora no podría haber.

En todo caso, me he extendido lo suficiente y es tiempo de que me calle, pero no sin antes agradecer profundamente a los compañeros **Alther** y **Arconte** , cuyos personajes y situaciones narradas en sus propios trabajos me ayudaron mucho a desarrollar la trama para este episodio. Les mando un abrazo tamaño _Panzer VIII Maus_ y mis sinceras congratulaciones por ser tan amables de permitir el uso de sus obras. De la misma manera, envío un saludo a los amigos **Paradoja el Inquisidor** y **Onix Star** , a quienes les hice uno que otro guiño. Quizás no seamos agentes de élite como MON, pero estamos igual de locos, especialmente yo, por eso compaginamos tan bien.

Los invito a dejar sus reseñas, queridos lectores, ya saben que le alegran a uno el día y le dan motivos para seguir esta demente trama que de alguna manera ustedes continúan disfrutando. Y siempre se los agradeceré de corazón. ¡Que tengan un excelente día y nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!


	50. No es fácil proteger lo que amas

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Kameraden! ¡Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Por nuestra Ama y Señora, cincuenta capítulos. Cincuenta episodios de fruslerías sobre una araña germana sáfica que tiene peor suerte que un atún en un tanque de tiburones hambrientos.

Honestamente, aún no sé qué es lo que les sigue atrayendo a todos de Aria Jaëgersturm y sus incontables tonterías que he plasmado en virtual tinta durante estos meses. Y hablo en serio, cuando empecé este proyecto, supe desde el principio que estaba lanzándome a una jugada poco prometedora. Una arachne lesbiana con afinidad por las armas y la Segunda Guerra Mundial es un nicho demasiado pequeño para expandirse más allá de los individuos interesados en tan particulares temas, pero de alguna milagrosa manera, esa torpe alemana ha logrado ganarse un pequeño pero significativo espacio en la lectura de varias personas.

Y por eso, a todos aquellos que creyeron en este sueño y aún continúan aquí, les dedico esta larga y conmemorativa entrega. _¡Danke schön, Kameraden!_ ¡Les agradezco el apoyo! _¡Panzer vor!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena hizo fiesta y los invita a todos! ¡Las arachnes entran gratis! ¡Concurso de camisetas mojadas en la noche!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 50**

* * *

¡Hola, yo soy Gok-! No, esperen, me equivoqué de universo alterno. O quizás no, después de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi corta vida, especialmente tomando en cuenta que básicamente convivo a diario con seres que no eran más que leyendas hace unos años, pero ese no es el punto. Lo siento, déjenme comenzar de nuevo.

¡Hola, yo soy Haruhiko Sarver! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos!

En primera, deseo aclarar que si bien mi hipocampo cerebral aún no está desarrollado del todo debido a mi temprano estado de crecimiento, mis memorias son lo suficientemente claras para poder relatarlas, frescas desde los metafóricos bancos de la remembranza alojados hipotéticamente en mis redes sinápticas. Y en segunda, es mi deber anunciarles que soy un bebé. No, con lo anterior no estoy diciendo que soy un inmaduro, y aunque técnicamente lo sea desde el punto de vista biológico, me refiero a que en verdad soy un niño pequeño, puesto que mi edad actual es nada menos que de catorce tiernos meses.

Sí, ya sé que deben estarse preguntando como en el nombre de la ciencia es posible que una criatura tan joven sea capaz de articular complicadas reflexiones cuando ni siquiera puede formar sentencias vocales coherentes, lograr caminar completamente erguido sin caerse o evitar realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas sobre sí mismo. Bueno, ese es otro los tantos misterios de la vida que seguramente los filósofos helenísticos alguna vez se preguntaron cuando recién abrieron los ojos, para después olvidarse de seguir mortificándose el alma con interrogantes sin respuesta cuando es más fácil llenar la pancita con leche materna que nuestro vacío de sabiduría.

Además, cuando mi guardiana actual se trata de una literal fémina arácnida, cualquier cosa es posible. Al menos es muy cariñosa.

– "¡ _Scheisse, scheisse_! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?!" – Exclamó la mujer con un distintivo acento germano. – "¡Cetania, Dyne, ¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme solita con este demonio?! ¡Lo arrojaré por la ventana si no regresan!"

Ah, una _Arachnoidea Sparassidae_ de la especie _Heteropoda venatoria_ ; Una arachne cazadora. Sé de ellas puesto que mi padre, el profesor Karurosu Sarver, suele dejar varios libros sobre las extraespecie en su habitación. Y no sólo son las llamativas ilustraciones polícromas lo que llaman mi atención hacia tales textos, sino la enorme cantidad de información que se hallan entre los explicativos párrafos, detallando cada una de los peculiares hábitos y comportamientos de las distintas liminales que repentinamente fueron reveladas al mundo, ofreciendo una auténtica cornucopia de conocimiento que cualquier aficionado a la ciencia biológica encontraría más que fascinante.

Oh, sé lo que deben de estar pensando: ¿Acaso también lees, pequeño mentiroso?; Y entonces yo contestaré que de hecho… Sí, soy capaz de interpretar los caracteres ordenados de manera que formen palabras, las cuales son la base de nuestro lenguaje no oral o corporal. Sonará disparatado que posea una habilidad reservada para infantes de al menos cinco veces mi edad actual, pero vuelvo a reiterar que me hallo en un mundo habitado por seres mitológicos que probaron ser tan reales como la señorita de ocho patas que me sostiene en sus brazos actualmente.

A menos que me encuentre en alguna especie de sueño híper-realista o alguna simulación virtual creada por una sociedad avanzada de máquinas después de esclavizar a la humanidad, supongo que mis afirmaciones de descifrar los escritos de los libros son lo suficientemente veraces para ser aceptadas. Eso o la leche que me han estado dando contiene sustancias alucinógenas. Eso explicaría mucho, pero prefiero creer que mis capacidades de interpretación lingüística se encuentran sumamente avanzadas, a pesar de la discrepancia entre mi desarrollo cerebral y físico. De hecho, he formulado una teoría que justifica el porqué de…

Oh, esa sensación de nuevo.

Y he aquí una de las mayores desventajas de no tener edad suficiente para controlar de mejor manera el comportamiento de mi sistema digestivo. He logrado pasar de una dieta a base de líquidos mamíferos puros a semisólidos derivados de este, adicionados con dulces sabores frutales, como yogurts y papillas, pero me temo que a pesar de continuar escalando el peldaño de la jerarquía alimenticia, mi avance intestinal sigue mermando mis capacidades de retener los desechos de mi cuerpo. Afortunadamente, mis tutores y guardianes legales me han provisto de ropa especialmente diseñada para tan embarazosos casos. Sólo espero que a la señorita arachne no le moleste mi súbita acción, aún no domino del todo a mi joven cuerpo.

Ya sé, usaré mi modo lindo y juguetón, quizás así amenice su intranquilidad.

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

¡Por la gran Arachne, que alguien me ayude!

¡De todas las misiones, de todas las órdenes, de todas las incontables estratagemas que la demente de Smith pudiera haber maquinado en su insana cabeza de psicópata… Y a mí tenía que tocarme la peor! No sé qué es lo que más me preocupa: El que la vida de este niño me haya sido puesta bajo mí cuidado tan súbitamente o el hecho que el olor proveniente de su pañal se haya hecho más intenso. ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! ¡No tengo conocimiento alguno sobre bebés! ¡Eso era trabajo de las saltarinas en Sparassus, yo soy únicamente una soldado! ¡¿Y qué clase de loca irresponsable deja a un retoño humano con un depredador tan peligroso como una arachne?!

Bueno, obviamente Kuroko. Ella es la única capaz de abandonar sus deberes para enjaretarme a este maloliente crío mientras disfruta de un helado con un par de abismales. El aroma a porquería sigue acrecentándose y no encuentro manera de cesar sus balbuceos. ¡Agh, maldita mi suerte! ¡¿Por qué siempre me toca la peor parte?! ¡¿Y dónde están esas supuestas amigas mías cuando más las necesito?! Suficiente, renuncio, ¡Que la gente combata criminales por su propia cuenta!

– "¡Wah!" – Exclamó el niño de repente.

– "¿Eh? ¿Q-qué sucede?"

– "¡Wah!"

– "¿A qué te refieres con 'wah'? ¡Ni que fueras pingüino!"

– "¡Aka!" – Logró articular. – "¡Aka!"

– "¡Habla bien, condenado enano llorón!" – Me pausé al darme cuenta de lo que yo decía. – "¡Bueno, ya sé que no puedes, pero pretende entenderme!"

– "¡Aka!" – Repitió de nuevo. Creo que ahora sé a qué se refiere.

– "¡Sí, ya sé que te hiciste encima, pequeño fastidioso!" – Aseguré. – "¡Pero ni la maldita de Smith o esas jodidas cambiaformas me facilitaron alguna muda de indumentaria!"

El chiquillo entonces apuntó a su carriola azul con diseños de planetas. Yo no entendí la razón, pero él insistió en que su diminuto índice señalara hacia su transporte personal. Obedeciendo, revisé el interior del carrito y me hallé con una bolsa roja, esta vez repleta con figuras de diversos tiburones. Ignoro cuál sea la obsesión de sus progenitores con tales predadores marinos, pero no voy a morderme la lengua; De tener mi propia hija, llenaría su habitación con tanquecitos, aviones y demás bélica temática, además que tendría peluches de blindados. ¡Y no es para compensar el hecho que nunca me compraran uno de niña!

En todo caso, abriendo la bolsa, mi alma sosegó su desesperación y, habiendo encontrado la solución a mis plegarias, inhalé profundo para tranquilizarme. Mala idea, el olor aún me perfora la nariz. Intercambiando mi sistema respiratorio pulmonar por las filotráqueas abdominales, tomé un pañal extra y, a pesar de mi nula experiencia, me dispuse a evitar que la criatura siguiera revolcándose literalmente en sus heces. Importándome un bledo si la capitana se enojaba por usar su escritorio y despejando los adhesivos laterales de la prenda, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos mientras lentamente retiraba el material hecho de polímeros súper absorbentes. Arachne mía, ten piedad de mi alma.

El horror…

¡Por el trono de Hades! ¡¿Cómo es que un humano tan pequeño es capaz de producir cantidades tan obscenas de materia fecal?! ¡¿De qué hedionda dimensión salió este mozalbete que ahora parece reírse de mi infortunio?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios puedo sentirlo si no estoy usando mi nariz?!

– "¡¿Por qué a mí, dioses imperecederos?!" – Me lamenté mientras contenía mis crecientes nauseas. – "¡¿Por qué me han abandonado?!"

El horror… ¡El olor! ¡Es peor que una manada de jabalíes muertos en medio del más caliente verano! No poseo sentido del olfato en mi método de absorción de oxígeno alterna, pero de alguna manera se ha infiltrado dentro de mí y me escarba los bronquios como fuego. No, no puedo describir lo que mis globos oculares atestiguaron frente a ellos, por la salud mental de cualquiera, me es imposible relatarlo. Tomando el poco valor que mi endeble espíritu aún se empeñaba en mantener, tomé a Haruhiko de una pierna y lo alcé ligeramente para permitir a su pañal deslizarse, procurando de no manchar al chiquillo. Creo que algo de suciedad empañó el cristal que recubre la parte superior del mueble de la coordinadora, pero me da igual. ¡Es mi primera vez haciendo esto, no sean tan duros juzgando! ¡Y esa loca se lo merece por darme una misión excesivamente mortal!

Ay, no; Ahora viene lo peor.

Desesperada, me apresuré a descartar la fétida prenda en el contenedor de basura más cercano (por suerte era de tapa móvil, así el apeste no se escaparía) y escrudiñé la maleta en búsqueda de papel higiénico para limpiar el trasero de ese diablillo. Sin embargo, por más que me esforcé en hallar algo para la tarea, los resultados fueron nada favorables y no encontré medio alguno para asear a la criatura que seguía pataleando y amenazaba con descargar otro llanto si no me encargaba de adecentarlo a la prontitud posible. Resignada y sin mucha salida, me aventuré a hurgar en los cajones del escritorio de mi superior hasta hacerme con un montón de hojas sin valor alguno. Con celeridad, tomé algo del agua de la botella que la agente usó para su café y humedecí el papel para evitar irritar al niño.

Ya mojados, tragué otro poco de saliva al tiempo que mi temerosa mano sostenía un extremo de la celulosa procesada y la pasaba por las posaderas del pequeño. Trataba de pensar en cosas bonitas como gatitos corriendo, campos de flores, peces de colores y París en llamas para evitar derrumbarme al ver como la nívea hoja se tornaba café entre más la restregaba. De alguna manera, el pañal fue capaz de contener la mayoría de la suciedad y en poco tiempo el trasero del chavalín quedó impoluto y fresco como… Bueno, como el de un bebé. Con él ya contento y habiendo quitado todo rastro de materias indeseables del vidrio del escritorio, exhalé para relajarme y proseguí con la faena de arropar al chiquitín.

Localizando más pañales, me topé con un recipiente plástico conteniendo talco boratado y perfumado, perfecto para devolverle pulcritud y evitar que el chicuelo se irritara las posaderas, sin contar que le otorgaría un agradable aroma. Alzando sus piernitas y deslizando el desechable debajo de él, lo volví a asentar para esparcir el polvo con ese clásico olor a bebé sobre la zona principal. Ahora que se halla limpiecito, puedo darme el lujo de observar lo lindo que luce el diminuto angelito cuando está contento. Sonriéndole también me acerqué y con mi índice, acaricié su pancita, provocándole más risas. Después de más carcajadas de algarabía infantil, me dispuse a acomodar los adhesivos laterales para acabar con la faena.

– "Eres un buen niño, Haru. Ahora, no se te vaya a ocurrir volver a hacerte del baño después de todo lo que me costó el…" – Me pausé. – "¡¿Qué es lo que acabo de decirte, mocoso del demonio?!"

¡Por el martillo de Hefesto, no de nuevo! ¡¿Cómo le hace este enano para alojar tanta pudrición dentro de él mismo?! ¡Y ahora huele peor que antes! ¡¿Qué los dioses no tienen piedad?! Resignándome a regresar a la primera casilla, volví a hurgar los estantes cercanos en busca de papel para asear el diminuto pero destructivo trasero de este condenado arrapiezo que me ha tocado el infortunio de velar por su bienestar. Mandando al carajo el revisar el contenido de las hojas que tomé de los cajones, las restregué molesta para asear al diablo en miniatura y de mala gana le arrojé medio recipiente de talco a su pañal antes de sellarlo y dar final de una vez por todas a esta demente labor. Con Tique mostrándome misericordia, todo se llevó a cabo sin problemas y el hijo de Sarver volvió a estar presentable dentro de su trajecito selacio afelpado.

Bien, debería calmarme y dejar de pensar en lanzarlo desde el techo. Es sólo un bebé, ni siquiera sabe articular palabras más complejas que las monosílabas, así que mucho menos es capaz de controlar su esfínter. No me quejaría mucho, ya que alguna vez yo también fui una pulguita que únicamente lloraba, babeaba, dormía, comía y hacía del baño todo el día… ¡Pero al menos no iba por ahí cagándome encima! De hecho, las arachnes, sin importar especie, expulsamos nuestros desechos envueltos en pequeñas bolsas naturales de seda (la única instancia en la que una cazadora es capaz de producirla), de manera completamente higiénica y salutífera. ¡Somos más limpias que estos monos sin pelo! ¡No me odien por ser la especie superior! _¡Heil Arachne!_

De acuerdo, creo que vestirme de esta manera sí me está afectando.

Al menos la pesadilla ha terminado y puedo concentrarme en buscar a mis (¡nada solidarias!) compañeras para evitar sufrir esta cruel batalla sola. Colocando y asegurando el bebé en su carriola (e ignorando el desorden que hice en la oficina de Smith), me encaminé a la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta, dos conocidos rostros se hicieron presentes.

– "¡¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes dos?!" – Les pregunté a la rapaz y la mantis. – "¡Me dejaron sola y abandonada! ¡¿Y se hacen llamar mis aliadas?!"

– "¿Tienes que gritar todo el tiempo como demente, _Potato_?" – Preguntó sarcásticamente la pelinegra. – "Fuimos a buscar el resto de las pertenencias del joven Sarver, escandalosa."

– "Tranquila, flaca, es sólo que notamos que la tal Ekaterina se llevó un enorme bolso con ella y pensamos que podría sernos útil." – Indicó la castaña, cargando un bulto en su hombro. – "Y lo será; Aquí está sus juguetes, cremas y demás amenidades. ¿Cómo está el querubín, mamá araña?"

– "¡Es el hijo del diablo!" – Afirmé. – "¡Le tuve que cambiar no una, sino dos veces el maldito pañal! ¡Casi muero por el hedor!"

– "Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, apestosa." – Replicó sardónicamente la griega. – "Al menos confío en que el retoño ya se encuentre limpio y no haya pasado un mal rato en tu vituperable presencia, garrapata crecida."

– "Dyne, en verdad me gustaría meter tu cabeza al inodoro hasta que dejaras de respirar, pero sería mal ejemplo para el niño." – Contesté. Mis amenazas contra la mantoidea se detuvieron cuando el mencionado empezó a llorar. – "Ay, por las barbas de Poseidón, ¿y ahora qué?"

– "¿Lo ves, idiota? Tu cara de vomito ya lo asustó. Dámelo antes que le causes un trauma irreparable, cerebro de lechuga." – La helénica lo tomó en sus brazos, arrullándolo. – "Descuida, pequeño, la malvada Nazi no seguirá espan…tando…te…"

La mediterránea se pausó cuando Haruhiko, inocentemente como todo chaval de su edad, le apretó uno de sus senos. Estoy segura que ese fue el primer contacto de tal clase que la nativa de Mitilene experimentaba con alguien del sexo opuesto, aunque en este caso el 'afortunado' fue un simple niño. Por suerte, Nikos era una mujer bastante madura y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, por lo que su reacción ante tan imprevisto acto fue la comprensión absoluta.

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

– "¡Por todos los cielos, _Sarge_!" – Gritó la halcón plomizo a su amiga. – "¡Baja al pobrecito de una vez! ¡Recapacita!"

– "¡Dyne, maldita psicópata, no lo hagas!" – Se unió la alemana. – "¡No arrojes al bebé por la ventana!"

– "¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Suéltenme, inútiles!" – Protestó la empusa, siendo sostenida por sus aliadas. – "¡Este hijo de su humana madre debe aprender a no manosear a la gente! ¡Le enseñaré que nadie se mete con la gran Dyne Nikos!"

– "¡Es sólo un niño, insecto chalado!" – Exclamó la teutona, deteniendo los espolones de la mantis. – "¡No lo hizo con malas intenciones!"

– "¡No me importa! ¡Que sufra la ira de Hécate por sus pecados!"

Ah, la presión barométrica a esta altura es ligeramente diferente. No parece que casi dos metros en el aire sean diferencia alguna entre la altitud del suelo tokiota y mantenerse a nivel del mar, pero incluso una criatura tan joven como yo es capaz de notar el sutil cambio en los hectopascales atmosféricos. Eso o simplemente estoy inventando verborreas científicas para evitar pensar en que mi vida está literalmente en manos de una iracunda griega liminal que amenaza con lanzarme por una de las aperturas del inmueble, atravesando el cristal rodeado por un marco plástico a gran velocidad. Si las numerosas cortaduras por el vidrio no terminan con mi temprana vida, quizás la fuerza de gravedad haga que el impactar sea quien me brinde un prematuro final.

Estaría preocupado si no contara con un paracaídas escondido.

¿Sorprendidos? Lo sé, incluso para mí parece algo inverosímil, pero créanme, es verdad. Como el hijo único (o al menos el único confirmado) del doctor Sarver, mi padre se han encargado personalmente que su heredero se mantenga a salvo en todo momento y me ha suministrado diversos medios de supervivencia tan simples pero efectivos que incluso un infante es capaz de aprovecharlos. Todo aquello sonará a fruslerías sacadas de alguna historia fantasiosa, pero mi progenitor es un científico muy talentoso que ha logrado enormes avances en la conservación del bienestar familiar, especialmente para asegurar mi tranquilidad. Ahora, sólo debo activar el botón escondido en… Un momento, un momento. Ay, no…

Lo dejé en mis otros pañales.

Bueno, fue lindo conocer este mundo. Quizás parezca demasiado frío que acepte mi funesto desenlace con tanta indiferencia, pero sin artilugio alguno para hacerle frente a la adversidad y con mi incapacidad para materializar alguna especie de _Deus ex machina_ de la nada, no tengo remedio alguno que cerrar los ojos y aceptar que la vida es demasiado efímera. Aunque, con tantas guerras, presidentes lunáticos, terrorismo internacional y la cancelación de ' _Caritele Redux: Carisaurio Unleashed_ ', supongo que abandonar este plano existencial no es tan malo. ¡Adiós, amigos! ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos!

Oh, quizás hablé demasiado pronto. La _Falco femoralis_ logró rescatarme de las quitinosas extremidades de la _Mantis religiosa sancta_ al tiempo que la arachne teutona apaciguaba sus ímpetus homicidas, aunque no su irreverente boca, la cual continuaba lanzando repetidas ignominias hacia mi juvenil persona. Ah, que hermosa sensación es el estar rodeado en estas cálidas plumas de interesante patrón multicolor. Puedo entender el porqué la germana, a pesar de que sus preferencias no son provechosas para el ciclo biológico estándar, siente una enorme atracción hacia su colega arpía. Pero tampoco diré que desapruebo tales gustos, por muy raro que me parezca, puesto que dos individuos del mismo género no podrán procrear descendencia alguna. O quizás sí, tomando en cuenta las cosas que Ekaterina me ha contado sobre el poder del Abismo y demás.

Pero yo que sé, de todas formas a mí me trajo una cigüeña de París.

De hecho, ignoro por qué estoy tocando el tema de la atracción romántica, puesto que jamás he experimentado tal cosa. Lo único que más adoro en esta vida, más allá del concepto estándar de complacencia, son a mi señora madre y a mi peluche de dragoncito, ese tan mono que mi progenitor guardaba bajo su cama.

Aunque, bueno, confieso que en una de las guarderías en las que mamá solía llevarme, llegué a sentir algo por una chica muy linda. Era mayor que yo, siendo estudiante de primaria, como evidenciaba su uniforme escolar. La vi pasar por la ventana del aula durante las sesiones de estimulación aritmética con los dados gigantes de colores, acompañada de una fénix de edad similar, riendo y contando anécdotas que hasta el día de hoy me son un misterio.

Sólo fue un fugaz momento en la existencia del espacio-tiempo, pero no pude dejar de admirarla al grado que mis compañeros lograron adjudicarse mis juguetes frente a mis narices. Sin embargo, incluso para un iluso como yo, estaba claro que alguien tan hermosa nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, ignorando las obvias desigualdades en nuestro lapso de vida, y decidí dejar de ilusionarme. Confieso que esa noche lloré con más ganas para que mi madre me abasteciera de sobremanera con leche, para desahogarme de mi estúpido corazón roto y dormir para olvidar las penas.

Ay, por todos los quarks de la galaxia de Andrómeda, voy a deprimirme y ni siquiera he aprendido a cantar el tema de Barrio Sésamo. ¡Rápido, necesito alegrarme con algo de inmediato! Sin mi dracónido animal de felpa para mitigar mis penurias, debo recurrir a la siguiente opción más viable. Bien, mi rango visual actual no es el más óptimo, ya que el plumaje de mi guardiana me impide observar más allá del rango posible, y dado que mi falta de movilidad es otro punto a considerar, supongo que no tengo más remedio. Sólo espero que resulte mejor que el intento anterior.

– "Aria…" – La mujer alada habló a su pareja sentimental. – "¿Acaso este mocoso me está agarrando las tetas?"

– "Eso parece."

Bitácora de Haruhiko Sarver; Fecha desconocida, pero pronto entraremos en celebraciones invernales. Me encuentro en la estación policial que funge como las oficinas centrales de MON en Tokyo, administrada por el superintendente Takeichi Kuribayashi. Mi necesidad de alejar los malos recuerdos de mi idilio no desarrollado me orilló a tomar medidas drásticas y a tratar de encontrar consuelo mimando las glándulas mamarias de la extraespecie alada que todavía me sostiene en sus extremidades, aunque no se por cuanto más.

Aún así, y a pesar de que obtuve el efecto adverso, debo afirmar que es una sensación increíblemente relajante. La fina textura de la epidermis pectoral junto a la increíble firmeza que la juventud y el vigor de una sobresaliente salud le otorgan a su americana dueña, sin mencionar el considerable tamaño que ostentan, se han combinado para proveer a mis rechonchos dedos de una apoteósica experiencia dactilar. Un busto grande y acolchadito, el arquetipo perfecto que garantiza una excelente fuente alimenticia y lozana energía maternal. Su decantación por la compañía femenina le impedirá embarazarse y por ende concebir leche natural, pero estoy seguro que el simple acto de succionar tan prominentes pechos suministraría el mismo resultado en cualquier recién nacido. O mujer, en su caso.

Por supuesto, no pienso hacerlo. No soy tan tonto como para condenarme a una muerte instantánea, mi edad no me suple con inmunidad diplomática. Al menos la alemana puede estar satisfecha, ha elegido correctamente a su pareja y su pasión por el sexo femenino la llevará a disfrutar plenamente de las dádivas que su adorada ave de presa ofrece. Es una lástima que ahora esta última no haya encontrado mi inocente proceder aceptable y, en un irónico intercambio de papeles, sea la griega quien trate de salvaguardar mi moza persona de la ira de la rapaz. La entropía del universo nunca cesa de sorprenderme.

– "¡Cetania, suelta a ese niño!" – Imploró Jaëgersturm a su contraparte. – "¡Suéltalo ya!"

– "¡Eso es lo que intento!" – Respondió la estadounidense. Hablaba en serio. – "¡Le mostraré de primera mano lo que se siente volar por los aires!"

– "¡Cabo, te ordeno que deposites al infante de vuelta a su carriola en este instante!" – Fue el turno de la sargento de tomar la palabra. – "¡Entiendo tu aflicción, pero arrojarlo desde aquí sólo empeorará las cosas para nosotras!"

– " _¡¿Are you fuckin' kiddin' me, Pepper?!_ " – Cuestionó la mujer de áureos ojos en su idioma natal. – " _¡No one but Blondie can touch my tits! ¡This little son of a bitch is a filthy pervert! ¡And I'm gonna waste him fuckin' hard!_ "

– "¡Demonios, pajarraca, se supone que eres la policía!" – Insistió la rubia. – "¡Pon el ejemplo!"

– " _¡Fuck the police!_ "

– "¡ _Süsse_ , por favor!" – La sparassidae la sostuvo de los hombros. – "¡Deja de exagerar!"

– "¡Qué exagerar ni que nada! ¡Suéltame!"

– "¡Es lo que te digo yo a ti! ¡Baja al pobre Haru!"

– "¡Lo haré!" – Aseveró. – "¡De la manera más rápida que conozco! ¡Por vía aérea!"

Nuevamente, ignoro cómo o por qué, pero de alguna manera entre insistencias verbales y los abrazos de su compañera de ocho patas, la furiosa falconiforme desistió de su vesánica vendetta contra mí y logré volver a la seguridad de mi guardiana de seis ojos. Tal vez el exoesqueleto de sus manos sea algo duro, incluso con los sedosos guantes, pero aún así me agarra con delicadeza y suavidad. Naturalmente, el sentirme a salvo me hizo querer agradecerle de la mejor manera que sé.

– "¡Por todos los cielos, Aria!" – Vociferó la mujer de castaño cabello, rodeando con sus alas vehementemente a la alemana. – "¡Suelta esa maceta! ¡Le vas a destrozar la cabeza!"

– "¡La Gran Arachne exige sacrificio para que el infractor pague por sus pecados!" – Respondió Jaëgersturm, encolerizada. – "¡Los herejes deben morir! _¡Angriff!_ "

Tal vez debería replantearme esa manía de agarrarle los pechos a cada mujer que conozco…

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

Debería empezar a buscarme otro empleo.

O mejor dicho, otra jefa. Esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando decidí unirme a una supuesta unidad policiaca de élite. Entiendo que debamos arriesgar nuestra propia vida en el proceso de resguardar las del resto del mundo, pero dudo que enfrascarnos en letales litigios con desalmados criminales sea tan horrible como tener que soportar a una sinvergüenza criatura diabólica que no sólo tiene la desfachatez de defecarse encima, sino que también osa manosear a mis gemelas pectorales y las de mi chica para después esconderse tras su máscara de inocencia. ¡Pero esto no se quedará así, mocoso! ¡Te voy a componer a chancletazos!

Bueno, al menos ahora es Dyne quien se encarga de tenerlo en brazos. Y si la pelinegra decide usarlo como balón de fútbol y patearlo hasta la China, no objetaré, ese pequeño demonio merece un buen correctivo.

– "¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" – Preguntó la rapaz, sentándose de alas cruzadas. – "Es decir, ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo cuidar a un crío? ¿ _Sarge_?"

– " _Ochi._ " – Negó con la cabeza la griega, meciendo suavemente a Sarver. – "Mis conocimientos respecto a custodiar infantes son demasiados exiguos. Especialmente lo que se portan tan mal. Pero esas son las órdenes y no podemos retractarnos."

– "Comprendo." – Suspiró la castaña. – "¿Qué tal tú, _Blondie_? Vives con esa limo y la hija del jefe."

– "Papi y Suu son como niñas pequeñas, pero no bebitas." – Reiteré, asentada en el suelo. – "Y tampoco sé nada. Las saltarinas son las niñeras designadas de nuestra nación, mi ocupación era el combate."

– "Joder, aún no entiendo en que pensaba Smith al encomendarnos esto." – La halcón miró al techo. – "No me preocupo por nosotras, sino por Haru. Si algo le sucede, no podría perdonármelo."

– "Es una responsabilidad más grande de lo que creíamos." – Opinó la helénica, ignorando que su dedo estaba siendo mordido. – "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

– "Tú eres la líder aquí, pimiento gruñón." – Dije mordazmente. – "Guíanos con tu enorme sabiduría."

– "Somos un equipo, papanatas. Pero gracias por tu invaluable apoyo." – Retrucó. – "De todas formas, quizás no deberíamos mortificarnos tanto, es sólo un niño a final de cuentas. Si los animales salvajes pueden criar a sus retoños, nosotras también."

– "Conmovedor, pero proviniendo de una mantis, conocidas por ser caníbales con sus descendientes en la naturaleza, no es muy confiable." – Repliqué sardónicamente. – "Las sparassidae serán cazadoras sanguinarias, pero también son fieras madres que defienden a sus hijos hasta la muerte. Y eso es hecho científico."

– "¿Dices que tú serías mejor guardiana que yo, arachne?"

– "Comparado con una hematófaga tan colérica, supongo que soy menos peligrosa."

– "Excelente." – Depositó a Sarver en mis manos y me dio palmaditas en el hombro. – "Felicidades, mamá Jaëgersturm, que disfrutes el día con tu amado bebé. Nosotras nos lamentaremos a solas por no poder gozar de tan distinguido privilegio. Hasta mañana."

– "¿Eh? ¡Un momento, mantis! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!"

– "Quiero y lo hago. Como tu líder, es mi deber el usar mi enorme sabiduría para guiarte." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Y esa es una orden, cabo. _Peaches_ , larguémonos."

– "Pero…" – Intenté protestar.

– " _Bye, Blondie. Have fun._ " – La americana se despidió agitando su ala. – " _¡I love you! ¡See ya!_ "

Y así, el irresponsable dúo volvió a esfumarse por la puerta de caoba, y aunque se cercioraron de cerrarla lentamente, el ruido provocado causó profundo eco en la solitaria oficina, resonando como la campana que marcaba mi condena eterna. Y ahí, con la sentencia pataleando tenuemente en mis manos, quedó una desamparada araña lamentándose por su aciago destino. Suspirando, me incorporé y me resigné a echarle un último vistazo al chavalín que se había vuelto mi tarea más difícil hasta ahora. Bien, tal vez sea un molesto llorón balbuceante y con dedos demasiado atrevidos, pero en el fondo, esa sonrisita infantil es contagiosa y pausadamente la mía regresó a mi desairado rostro.

– "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Haruhiko?" – Le pregunté, dejándolo tomar mi índice en sus manitas. – "No sé nada de ser madre, quizás porque la mía siempre estuvo ausente, así que ignoro cómo tratarte. Pero, aún así, voy a intentar que pasemos un rato agradable y te mantendré a salvo, como la protectora que se supone que soy. Por ti, por mí, por el honor. Al menos, ¿podrás darme tu opinión de tan peculiar situación?"

Su respuesta fue la adecuada: Volvió a hacerse en su pañal.

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

¡Ah, que seráfica sensación es tener el trasero limpio!

Tal vez la tal Aria se degrade demasiado e insista en que sus talentos maternales son parvos, pero por lo menos posee la suficiente paciencia para cambiar mis sucias prendas por tercera vez sin querer (demasiado) lanzarme con todo y carriola debajo de las llantas de un autobús en movimiento. Y lo hace bien, a pesar de ser tan amateur. Mi posterior nunca estuvo tan oloroso (en el buen sentido) y seco gracias al talco de la tía Nalgasuave, y esa loción de la abuela Shirohibe me complementa con ese perfumado aroma que me hace sentir como todo un rompecorazones. Mi nueva pijama de triceratops que ella me hizo vestir sólo acentúa mi look de galán.

Transportándome en mi carricoche, la rubia tomó la ruta hacia el primer piso, pasando un mar de gente que la veían algo extraño mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente y a una máquina dispensadora de bebidas de nulo valor nutricional ya muy vetusta, hasta un cuarto con una cruz roja gigante en las verdes puertas. Me puse algo nervioso al recordar tan infame símbolo simétrico; ¿Acaso era momento para esas dolorosas vacunas? ¿Es en verdad de gran prioridad reforzar mi sistema inmunológico cuando la medicina actual ha logrado controlar y hasta erradicar las enfermedades que han azotado a la humanidad por siglos? ¡Ay, no! ¡Quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi mami!

– "Shh, tranquilo, bebé, no llores." – Insistió la alemana, meciéndome. – "No pasa nada; Cálmate, lindo. Sí, huele a muerto, pero esa debe ser Sandy que no se baña, la muy puerca."

Unas cuantas ligeras agitaciones de su parte bastaron para apaciguar mis deseos de gatear hasta el útero de mi progenitora para sentirme de nuevo a salvo. Sosegando mis lloriqueos y sin dejar de cargarme, empujó mi carrito, abriendo las puertas y encontrándonos en una sala médica. La presencia del olor del etanol y las jeringas me pondrían nervioso si no fuera por las llamativas láminas informativas del cuerpo humano y liminal que decoraban las paredes. El estudiar las intrincadas estructuras biológicas de los metazoos me distrajo lo suficiente mientras la teutona platicaba con la encargada de la oficina. Los altos decibeles en los que esta última parecía comunicarse con alguien por teléfono me evitaban en concentrarme en la anatomía de las serkets presentada a mi izquierda.

– "¡No, no, no! ¡Pedí específicamente la pizza con pepperoni extra, no pimientos! ¡No, también quiero los pimientos, con un demonio!" – Abroncaba la mujer de negra tez cutánea. – "¡Sí, queso hecho con leche de minotauro, no sean tontos! ¡Y que los champiñones formen la palabra 'Saadia es la más sexy'! ¡¿Cómo que estoy llamando a una lavandería?! ¡No, su mamá es hombre!"

Asentando con fuerza el gracioso auricular con forma de caracola de cangrejo ermitaño en su lugar, la doctora de verdes ojos y agraciada figura se desplomó en su asiento, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y murmurando improperios que mis juveniles oídos no debieron haber escuchado. La rubia carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero la otra optó por seguir musitando anatemas en voz baja, sin hacerle caso. La germana tuvo que recurrir a repetir su nombre _ad nauseam_ para captar su interés, esta vez obteniendo éxito.

– "¿Y ahora qué, Nazi fastidiosa?" – Cuestionó la afroamericana con desgano. – "¿No ves que estoy ocupada pensando en qué demonios com...? ¿Y ese bebé?"

– "Kuroko nos los encargó y terminé cuidándolo sola."

– "Ah, joder, ¿el ritual era hoy?" – Comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio. – "Rayos, lo olvidé por completo. Espera, por aquí tengo la daga ceremonial. ¿Te sabes el juramento a la Madre Noche?"

– "Muy graciosa, Saadia. En realidad vine para que le des una checada al mocoso este." – Me sentó en el mueble, frente a la chica. – "Ya van tres veces que hace sus necesidades y en todas fui yo la que tuvo que sufrir cambiándole el pañal. No luce enfermo, pero tú eres la experta aquí."

– "Soy científica actuando de médico general, araña, no pediatra." – Sacó un recipiente térmico con chocolate frío, sirviéndolo en un vaso de plástico. – "Y en todo caso, si el niño no se queja por cólicos u otra forma de dolor abdominal, significa que es un proceso completamente natural y no veo razón para alarmarse. Él está sano, sólo tienes mala suerte, lesbiana salada."

– "Para ser una inexperta, suenas muy segura, Redguard."

– "Soy la más grande genio que el condenado MIT alguna vez tuvo la fortuna de aceptar, Jaëgersturm." – Se jactó la fémina de nívea bata, tomando su bebida. – "Pero claro, no podían aceptar que esta diosa de ébano fuera más inteligente que cualquiera de sus vejestorios misóginos, así que me impusieron toda clase de trabas para evitar que estirara mi gloriosas alas. Y aún así, me recibí con todos los honores."

– "Nah, más bien eras una degenerada buscarruidos que le gustaba holgazanear en lugar de estudiar."

– "Y organizar salvajes fiestas con eróticos desenlaces con las fraternidades femeninas del campus." – Acotó riendo la doctora. – "En todo caso, ¿a quién le robaste tan linda criaturita, novata? ¿Finalmente tú y Montana decidieron dar el siguiente paso y adoptar a su heredero?"

– "Lo creas o no, este angelín es el hijo de Karu Sarver."

No sé qué lo más impactante; Ver a la matasanos escupir su brebaje con la fuerza de un géiser del parque Yellowstone o la repentina explosión que el líquido provocó a su ordenador. Con algo del oscuro chocolate aún goteando de los igualmente negros labios de la absorta estadounidense, esta nos miró estupefacta por varios afónicos segundos, con todo su cuerpo temblando.

– "¿D-dijiste Sarver?" – Preguntó ella. – "¿El mismísimo profesor Sarver? ¿El demente de Karu?"

– "A menos que tenga un hermano gemelo, la respuesta es sí."

– "Aria, si esto es una broma…"

– "Nope." – Le mostró mi tarjeta de identificación de la guardería. – "Haruhiko Sarver, hijo único de Haru Kumino y Karurosu Sarver. Catorce meses de edad, le gusta el jugo de manzana verde."

De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho, ahora lo más impresionante es la titánica rabieta que la supuesta profesional desató en un picosegundo, profiriendo infinidad de oprobios excesivamente explícitos y tan ofensivos que aprendí más variaciones de la palabra para referirse a las mujeres de la vida galante en menos tiempo que le tomó al electromagnetismo separarse de las fuerzas fundamentales durante el Big Bang. Y todo en dos idiomas. Lo peor fue que no sólo nuestro sistema auditivo fue invadido por tan rimbombante despliegue de vulgaridad bilingüe, sino que el resto del lugar fue presa de las violentas acciones por parte de Saadia. Pobre estatua de porcelana con forma de tortuguita, moriste por la patria.

– "¡Ese desgraciado, malnacido, hijo de su progenitora! ¡Condenado embustero y desalmado!" – Imprecó ella, pateando un archivero. – "¡Primero te promete el cenit de la felicidad absoluta y luego te tira a la basura como condón usado! ¡Y para colmo, se le ocurre también reproducirse! ¡¿Quién le dio permiso de traer más huérfanos a este mundo?! ¡¿Quién se cree ese bastardo?!"

– "Sandy, estás exagerando."

– "¡Que exagerar ni que ocho cuartos! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a andar esparciendo su mugrosa semilla por todos lados?! ¡¿A cuántas inocentes mujeres más ya ha engañado con sus mentiras?!" – Estampó su puño en la pared. – "¡Pero esto no se queda así! ¡Ese esperpento va a conocer quién es la verdadera Saadia Vanessa Redguard y a su imparable patada chicagüense! ¡Le dejaré el cerebro más aguado que lo se carga entre las piernas!"

– "Ahora entiendo porqué rompió contigo…" – La arácnida giró sus ojos, aún a falta de pupilas, el gesto fue evidente. Entonces, notó mi mano agitándose hacia la iracunda Redguard. – "Oh, creo que el chaval quiere decirnos algo."

– "¿Qué, ahora hablas idioma bebé?" – Contestó con sarcasmo Vanessa. – "Si bien la comunicación verbal es posible a su edad, dudo que este párvulo posea el raciocinio suficiente para articular más de tres palabras coherentes. Además, ¿de qué podría informarnos? ¿Qué su amigo imaginario le dice que incendie cosas?"

Claro que no, matasanos de dudosa rectitud moral. Esa fue una etapa de la cual alegro informar que ya he superado soberbiamente. Y cesa tanta perífrasis, que ese es mi trabajo. No, mi mensaje es simplemente un producto de tu irascible conducta, indigna de una experta en las materias concernientes a una galena, para calmar tales explosiones emocionales tan súbitas. Eso o tal vez estoy temeroso que tu impetuosa rabia termine dirigida a mí y a mi quitinosa cuidadora.

– "¡Aada!" – Exclamé repentinamente, balbuceando como todo bebé. – "¡Aada!"

– "¿Qué dijo este pequeñajo?" – Interrogó la afroamericana.

– "Me parece que intenta repetir tu nombre." – Dijo la rubia. – "Vamos, Haru, ¿puedes decir Saa-dia?"

– "¡Aada!" – Repliqué. – "¡Aadia!"

– "Concedo que sus habilidades oratorias son apabullantes…" – Mencionó sardónicamente la mujer de ojos verdes. – "Miren, si ya terminaron con su interesantísimo teatro de boberías, les sugiero me dejen sola y…"

– "¡Mamá!"

Cuatro letras, dos sílabas, un sustantivo, cero ruidos después de enunciarla. Robert Burton dijo alguna vez que una palabra hiere más profundo que una espada; En ese caso, creo que la mía fue un misil balístico intercontinental, puesto que apenas me oyó pronunciar tan sensible término para una _Homo sapiens_ del género femenino, Redguard abrió sus ojos color esmeralda y un leve temblequeo invadió su cuerpo para gradualmente escalar a una vibración absoluta. Entonces, y con la celeridad de una fulguración solar atravesando la cromósfera del astro rey, la doctora salió disparada de su oficina, emitiendo un perforador grito y jalando de su negro cabello hasta que el eco de su voz se desvaneció en la lejanía.

Mirándonos incrédulos, Jaëgersturm y yo encogimos los hombros y colocándome ella en mi carricoche, salimos de ahí. Cerrando una de las puertas, nos topamos con las familiares caras de la arpía y la empusa, ambas igualmente confundidas por ver correr a Saadia como avestruz hiperactivo por el pasillo y chillando a todo volumen.

– "Normalmente preguntaría qué demonios sucedió, pero conociendo a la doc, no necesito explicaciones. En fin, ya volvimos de la tienda." – Habló la rapaz, mostrando un colorido envase de vidrio. – "Ta-da, papilla de manzana verde para el chiquilín; Su sabor favorito, según esa doppelgänger que lo trajo."

– "Entonces… ¿Todo es tiempo fueron simplemente a comprar?" – Cuestionó la germana. – "Un momento, ¿por qué no me dijeron?"

– "Porque la sabihonda y experimentada arachne era mejor guardiana que nosotras, según sus palabras." – Contestó sarcásticamente su compañera mantis. – "Además, ir por víveres es mucho más placentero sin tu presencia, patata engreída. Incluso nos dieron un descuento y compramos suficientes provisiones por sólo una fracción del presupuesto."

– "Y hasta nos conseguimos una tarjeta de regalo con mil yenes para la Google Store y una barrita de goma de mascar." – Anunció la castaña, enseñando los objetos mencionados. – "No es mucho, pero salió gratis gracias a que el cajero del Tama-Foxxo se infatuó con _Pepper_. Cuidado chicas, aquí viene la conquistadora espartana a quitarles al novio."

– "Cierra el pico, _Peaches_." – Le reprendió una ligeramente sonrojada griega. – "Como sea, se nos fue otorgada la cantidad de cuarenta mil yenes para los gastos del joven Sarver y como la líder, me aseguraré que empleemos tal capital únicamente en la manutención del niño. Y según la lista de quehaceres que también fue facilitada por la cambiaformas, el horario actual indica que es momento de alimentarlo. _Potato_ , eres voluntaria, dale de comer."

– "¿Por qué todo yo?" – Aria recriminó. – "¿No se supone que somos un equipo? ¡También pon de tu parte, grillo fastidioso!"

– "Mi trabajo es administrar los recursos y demás logística, cabo. Tanto aquí como en tu patria, tu rango sigue y seguirá siendo inferior al mío, así que cállate y acata la orden." – Aseveró la mediterránea, con mueca jactanciosa. – "¿Quieres ayuda, alemana inútil? De acuerdo; _Peaches_ , auxilia en tan imposible misión a tu amante. Cuida que sea ella la que no derrame baba en su ropa."

– "Por mí no hay problema, pero esto es abuso de poder, ¿sabes?" – Respondió la halcón, abriendo el recipiente con papilla. – "Aún me pregunto qué es lo que tus admiradores ven en ti, pimiento. Han de creer que eres una de esas muñecas sexuales que se mueven solas."

– "En ese caso, sería mejor que siguieran usando sus manos." – Rió la germana. Notó mi interés en el alimento. – "Oh, parece que Harukin está ansioso por su puré. ¿Tienes hambre, chiquitín? ¿Quieres manzanita? ¿De la rica y suavecita?"

– "Je, que tierna eres, flaca. Me recuerdas a las nodrizas de la tribu." – La americana sonrió, insertando una cuchara en la comida con sus manos protéticas. – "A ver, Haru, abre la boquita que aquí viene el avión. Di 'Aaahh', ¿Sí, bebé?"

No es necesario fingir tales juegos haciendo alusión a los vehículos aéreos, descendiente de Electra, puesto que la pasta derivada de las pomáceas de la variedad _Granny Smith_ está entre mis preferidas. Así que puedes cesar tan irrisorias maniobras para incitar mis deseos de consumir energías calóricas y proteínas antihistamínicas, por muy necesarias que sean para mi óptimo desarrollo. Seré un bebé, pero no un inmadu… Un momento… ¡No estás usando mi cucharita azul con forma de estegosaurio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a alimentarme sin tan crítico elemento?! ¡No, me rehúso a aceptar una omisión tan ofensiva! ¡No quiero, no quiero!

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

¡Ay, como quisiera no estar aquí!

Justo cuando parecía por podríamos suministrarle sus nutrientes esenciales sin problemas, este mocoso decide llorar con esa aguda voz de vocalista de heavy metal con esteroides y patalear como si luchara por su vida. Y me sigo preguntando, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema ahora? Dudo que las palabras de Cetania le hayan asustado o la apariencia de alguna de nosotras, por mucho que la impasible expresión de Nikos le otorgue un intimidante y permanente ceño fruncido a esta. ¿Tal vez Sandy se equivocó y en verdad el niño se encuentra mal estado? Joder, espero que no; Suficientes problemas tenemos como para tratar con un infante enfermo. Esperen, parece que nuevamente señala a la gran bolsa donde están el resto de sus cosas.

Raudamente y por fin dignándose a mover su inútil trasero, Dyne inspeccionó las pertenencias, mostrando una por una los diversos objetos contenidos. Biberones, sonajas, un bonito peluche de pingüino, chupones, una copia de Necronomicón, lo usual, pero nada que cesara el llanto del niño. Sin embargo, al revelar la mantis una cuchara plástica moldeada a la usanza de un animal prehistórico, los sonidos del pequeño parecieron confirmar que aquel utensilio polímero era la respuesta. Dándole una oportunidad al colorido dinosaurio, la falconiforme volvió a intentar alimentar al joven Sarver, en esta ocasión obteniendo un resultado positivo al deglutir el bebé su papilla con ahínco.

– "Todo esto por un tireóforo extinto. Y tiene el apetito de uno también." – Mencionó la arpía, observando como Haru devoraba su comida vehementemente. – "Siempre me pregunté, ¿Qué tienen los dinosaurios que le gustan tanto a los niños?"

– "Son grandes, poderosos y hay uno para todos los gustos. Es lo mismo que siento por los tanques, pajarita." – Respondí, mimando la cabeza del infante. – "Hacen lo que quieren, no hay nada que los detenga, así que no deben preocuparse por castigos, bañarse o hacer sus deberes. Y lo más reconfortante: Hace mucho que desaparecieron. Los monstruos no pueden hacerte daño si ya no existen, pero siguen siendo geniales."

– "Sin contar que lo exótico siempre será llamativo para cualquiera." – Acotó Dyne, acariciando discretamente uno de los peluches del pequeñín. – "De ahí la atracción de las extraespecies para los humanos. Somos la novedad, la moda, e incluso después de asimilarnos, seguimos siendo diferentes."

– "Al menos podemos contar con que eso es en el buen sentido, ¿cierto?" – Dijo la rapaz, escarbando los últimos restos de puré. – "Digo, si ignoramos a la escoria criminal, la mayoría de las personas nos tratan con respeto, especialmente en lugares como este, donde la integración entre ambos mundos es el principal objetivo."

– "La sociedad aún necesita seguir avanzando para alcanzar la tan ansiada paz, Cetania." – Injerí yo, sonriendo al escuchar al bebé eructar. – "Pero ahora somos parte de ese engranaje, ¿no? Luchando para lograr que ese sueño se cumpla."

– "Eso espero, porque no me atrevería a arriesgar mi vida todos los días, especialmente a su lado, si no tuviera efecto alguno sobre ese utópico pero factible proyecto." – Expresó la pelinegra, colocando el muñeco de vuelta al bolso. – "Al menos poder golpearles la cara a esos hijos de puta y el saber que el orden se mantiene intacto hacen que soportarlas a ustedes valga la pena."

– "Y el salario, _Pepper_ , no olvides el jugoso salario." – Indicó la castaña, depositando el envase vacío en la basura. – "Estuve investigando y descubrí que un miembro especializado de las unidades anti-terroristas puede ganar hasta 9,593,460 yenes al año. Aquello equivale a casi 800,000 mensuales."

– " _Meine göttin…_ " – Silbé de la impresión. – "Eso es más dinero del que podría esperar ganar en… Bueno, en cualquier lado. A menos que recurriera a medios ilegales."

– "Aprecio el optimismo, _Peaches_ , pero dudo que nuestros cheques sean tan gordos." – Opinó la nativa de Lesbos, esta vez tomando el ave antártica de felpa disimuladamente. – "De lo contrario, la Jerarca no estaría quejándose todo el tiempo de sus escasos recursos monetarios ni tendríamos que recurrir a cuidar bebés para conseguir una unidad móvil. Eso, aunado a que todavía somos novatas con poca experiencia, dificulta que nos paguen la misma cantidad que un veterano profesional."

Sin contar que Smith podría sorprendernos con algún acto de tacañería y terminar truncando nuestros emolumentos por cualquier nimiedad. Demonios, ni siquiera estoy segura si no canjeará el nuevo transporte por algún capricho personal. No es que desconfíe de mi jefa, pero… Bueno, es Kuroko, no se puede evitar.

– "Creo que la lesbia tiene razón esta vez, _Süsse_. Estamos en la élite, pero apenas en el primer escalón." – Coloqué de nuevo al niño en su cochecito. – "Descuida, siempre podremos recurrir a otros métodos, como el comerciar fotos comprometedoras nuestras, para complementar nuestras exiguas situaciones económicas. Además, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto la paga? ¿Yuuko tuvo que vender su riñón para que no les corten la electricidad o algo así?"

– "Eh, tú sabes, flaca, soy una maldita yanqui capitalista." – Bromeó, encogiendo los hombros. – "Nah, sólo pensaba en que podríamos darnos el lujo de recompensar a nuestros caseros. Te lo dije, Yuuko ha sido increíblemente amable conmigo y deseo agradecerle. La fiesta para Mio es sólo el primer paso."

– "Te comprendo. Si este reloj ya es evidencia suficiente, mi familia se ha gastado una cantidad considerable de plata conmigo. Dyne, ¿me pasas el dragoncito, por favor?" – Ella titubeó un momento, pero me lo facilitó. – " _Danke_. Como decía, me gustaría remunerarles con algo. No lo sé, organizar un viaje a la playa, al campo. Incluso al parque de diversiones, esta vez donde no terminemos combatiendo psicópatas. Y por supuesto, pasar tiempo de calidad con Lala, hace mucho que no salimos en una cita propia. Si nos pagan el bono de fin de año, tendré suficiente para ello."

– "Bueno, viendo lo terrible que eres en matemáticas, no me fío mucho de ti administrando las finanzas, flacucha." – Bromeó la estadounidense. – "Tal vez no deberías gastártelo todo en consentir tanto a tu pitufo. A ella le consigues toda una colección de atavíos mientras a ti te sigo viendo con los mismos trapos de siempre. La única excepción es el uniforme que cargas, pero sólo es uno. Que use de su dinero, para variar."

– "Entonces dile a Mio que le aumente el sueldo, plumífera." – Sonreí ligeramente al ver como Haru jugaba felizmente con su animalito de felpa. – "Por cierto, ¿Cuánto le pagarán? Una chef tan talentosa merece ser remunerada sobradamente."

– "¿Quién soy? ¿La tesorera del Aizawa? Pregúntale a tu querida decapitada, genio." – Me sacó la lengua. – "Y si no le gusta el salario, que regrese a Irlanda a cuidar ovejas o lo que sea que hiciera en su condenada granja."

– "Oh, así que andas muy elitista el día de hoy, ¿cierto, señorita empresaria?" – Incliné la cabeza. – "Dígame, magnate del imperio industrial, ¿en qué cargo tan influyente se desempeñaba usted antes de llegar a estas humildes tierras y tener que rebajarse a compartir su tan valioso espacio personal con los indignos plebeyos del _hoi polloi_?"

– "Pues aunque no lo creas, yo era una diosa del baile." – Empezó a imitar alguna especie de danza lenta, meneando sus alas. – "Mis movimientos hipnotizaban a todo admirador y me quedaba con su dinero. Y aún tengo el toque."

– "¿Eras bailarina exótica o algo así? ¿Les hacía un _strip-tease_ a las hordas de mirones calientes?" – Cuestioné burlonamente. – "Demonios, pajarraca, no me salgas que tuviste que vender tu cuerpo para subsist-¡AY!"

– "Te lo mereces por idiota, araña mensa. Ni que fuera una halcón de cascos ligeros." – La castaña me propinó otro golpe en la cabeza. Haru y Nikos se rieron. – "No, bruta, era junto a Atseelia, parte del equipo de danza tribal del hotel turístico _Lido Azzurro_ , en Hachijō-jima."

– "Auch, estaba bromeando, urraca violenta. Lo siento, ¿sí?" – Tallé mi herida. Genial, otro chichón. – "¿Dijiste danza tribal? ¿De qué trataba?"

– "De danzar." – Replicó burlonamente. Nadie rió esta vez. – "Ay, qué público tan amargado. Hablando en serio, era nuestro trabajo, prácticamente exclusivo que yo y mi hermana adoptiva teníamos en el lugar. Cada tres días, los dueños del hotel nos contrataban para realizar lo que nosotras bautizamos como 'la expresión espiritual y mística de las tribus de la costa occidental'. Era en realidad algo que a Atseelia y a mí se nos ocurrió de la nada, pero logramos convencerlos de que era cultura verdadera. Nos colocábamos bikinis, muy modestos debo recalcar, y faldas hechas de hojas de palma; Ya saben, lo estereotípico que esperarían del concepto hawaiano, porque fingíamos ser precisamente inmigrantes de ahí. Entonces, ya preparado el ambiente con grandes antorchas, un grupo de cuatro personas en trajes tribales tocando enormes tambores y la luz de las estrellas, iniciábamos una coreografía que simplemente improvisamos. Y de alguna manera, a los visitantes les agradaba."

La falconiforme realizó lo que supuse sería el mencionado baile, moviendo sus emplumadas extremidades en sincronía mientras su cadera se meneaba como una serpiente, recordándome un poco a Miia. Si bien no parecía nada especial, lo colorido de sus alas y lo sensual que ella lucía al hacer tan sencilla danza le otorgaban un llamativo atractivo a su acto. Pude imaginar a la arpía, moviéndose bajo la luz del fuego de las antorchas isleñas con briosa y salvaje música, cautivando como una hechicera al público con el provocativo vibrar de su cintura y su esculpido cuerpo mientras las vistosas plumas no dejaban de crear una pintoresca atmósfera. Incluso el bebé quedó embobado por un momento por tan interesante despliegue coreográfico.

– "Nos llamábamos integrantes de la tribu _Yumni_ , que es idioma lakota para 'torbellino', y decíamos habitar a las faldas del volcán Kohala." – Prosiguió explicado y bailando. – "Obviamente todo eran patrañas y cualquier hawaiano hubiera desmentido el teatro a la primera, pero afortunadamente los turistas, incluso los de mi patria, no tenían idea alguna que mintiéramos. Además, la existencia de los liminales aún era un secreto, así que fingíamos que nuestra apariencia eran muy elaborados trajes nativos y estos eran tan convincentes que nadie nos cuestionaba.

Los visitantes nos adoraban, incluso los dueños, quienes nos daban oportunidad de probar los baños termales, aunque debíamos rechazar tales ofertas ya que no podríamos hallar excusa para evitar retirarnos nuestras supuestas indumentarias. Ganábamos moderadamente, hasta que el Acta provocó una repentina afluencia de extraespecies en las cercanías y dejamos de ser tan únicas. Seguimos trabajando junto a otras especies, como arpías comunes, melusinas, ondinas, escilas y sirenas, pero ya no era lo mismo. Al final, Atseelia fue la primera en dejar la isla y mudarse a Asaka. Yo me volví parte de un pequeño show aéreo en el hotel. Seguí laborando hasta que, bueno…"

La rapaz cesó su danza y bajó un poco la mirada, luciendo algo melancólica.

– "Mi madre adoptiva era realmente terca al rehusarse a aceptar mis preferencias y me harté de su insistencia en que encontrara pareja, así que huí, vagando por el resto de las islas cercanas, incluso pasando sobre Sparassus, buscando mi propio lugar en este mundo. Finalmente, llegué a Okayado y ya saben el resto. En ocasiones extraño el hermoso clima y las fastuosas vistas de la playa, especialmente de noche, pero no tanto lo que solía llamar hogar. Cierto, tenía empleo y buena paga, pero yo prefería ser libre. Además…" – Alzó la vista, sonriendo. – "De no hacerlo, nunca te hubiera conocido, Aria. Y tú eres más valiosa que cualquier cantidad monetaria, porque no existe riqueza más grande en este mundo que tu amor."

La rapaz dejó que las comisuras de sus ojos condensaran una pequeñas lágrimas, pero sin permitirse rendirse al llanto. Mi reacción fue rodearla suavemente entre mis brazos y plantarle un tierno beso en sus hermosos labios. Había escuchado con anterioridad el tumultuoso pasado de la castaña durante nuestra aventura en el concierto de rock, y aún así, volver a oírla exponer su corazón de esa manera siempre me conmovía por completo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era proteger a mi hermosa americana de todo lo malo que tuvo que sufrir y disipar los dolores que aún le afligen. Ella lo ha hecho en infinidad de ocasiones, y le sigo estando eternamente agradecida por ello.

– "Te amo, Cetania." – Declaré con sinceridad al separarnos. – "Tú también eres inestimable para mí."

– "Gracias, flaquita." – Me abrazó con más ímpetu y reposó sobre mi pecho. – "Perdón por ser tan sentimental. Soy una llorona cursi, ¿no crees?"

– "Oye, esas son mis líneas." – Bromeé, ella rió también y acaricié su cabello. – "Je, ¿Qué haría sin ti, mi niña de Montana?"

– "Posiblemente ya estarías creando la base ultra-secreta custodiada por tiburones con _rasho_ láser."

– "Nuestro primer chascarrillo cuando nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas lo enojada que estabas por esperar por casi cuatro horas?"

– "¿Y quién no? Ya sé que el pobre Takashi se esforzaba por hacer su trabajo, pero tampoco es para que fuera tan lento." – Rió, viendo al techo. – "¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Smith? Que le tuviéramos paciencia porque era sólo un novato. ¿No es grande la ironía actual?"

– "La historia se repite, linda." – Miré entonces al pequeño. – "Pero parece que nuestro melodrama terminó por arrullar al querubín. Luce tan lindo el verlo tan sereno, ¿verdad?"

– "Esa es la clase de paz y tranquilidad que tratamos de proteger, Jaëgersturm." – Habló Dyne, observando al bebé. – "Pero suficiente de sus melosos diálogos de telenovela, debemos pensar en que hacer a partir de ahora. La tal Ekaterina nos facilitó su lista, pero si tienen algo, soy toda oídos."

– "¿Qué tal si primero damos un paseo por los alrededores?" – Sugirió la halcón. – "Prácticamente tenemos el día libre, así que disfrutemos el momento. Luego decidimos con que tarea comenzar."

– "Apoyo a la pajarita. Igual necesito algo de aire fresco después de respirar tanta pólvora y pañales sucios." – Declaré, asegurando a la criatura con los cinturones de seguridad, tratando de no despertarlo. – "Yo llevo el cochecito, si no hay problema."

– "Adelante, _Potato_." – La empusa se estiró sus extremidades de mantis. – " _Peaches_ , carga con el bolso. Yo llevaré la lista y el dinero. Vamos, MOE, _Honorem et Gloriam_."

– "Oh, eso me recuerda." – Hablé yo, remembrando las palabras de Lala en la mañana. – "¿Qué tal si buscamos nuestro propio lema?"

– "¿Nuestro lema?" – Preguntó la falconiforme.

– "Sí. Claro, si no hay problema."

– "De vez en cuando esa papilla que tienes por cerebro tiene buenas ideas, araña." – Concedió la griega. – "Considero que sería apropiado agregarnos algo de singularidad y creo que tenemos derecho a poder distinguirnos del equipo principal. Y como su sargento, propongo que adoptemos la misma frase que Leónidas I usó contra el rey Jerjes I, cuando este último exigió la rendición del ejército espartano: ' _Molon labe_ '."

– "Vengan por ellas…" – Repliqué. – "Desafiante y decidida. Igual que tú, mantis."

– "Precisamente. Además era el mismo que empleaba el Primer Cuerpo del ejército Helénico antes de ser disuelto."

– "Quizás demasiado provocador. Le queda a las fuerzas armadas, pero se supone que somos policías."

– "¿Qué hay de _Semper Fidelis_ , siempre fieles?" – Propuso la arpía. – "O simplemente _Semper Fi_. Lo utilizan los Marines estadounidenses y medio mundo, pero tiene su pegue."

– "No está mal, pero sería mejor algo menos trillado." – Acotó la mediterránea. – "Jaëgersturm, ya que tú lo planteaste y rechazas mi proposición, entonces debes tener una mejor en mente. Habla."

– " _Nullus Heros Quemquam Occidit._ " – Respondí.

– "¿Y eso qué significa, alemana?"

– "Los héroes no matan." – Contestó una voz detrás de nosotras.

Volteamos de inmediato, hallándonos a Smith con Doppel detrás de ella y flotando lentamente hacia nuestra dirección.

– "Oh, _Hauptmann_ , _Leutnant_. Gusto en verlas." – Saludé marcialmente, igual que las demás. – "Pensé que estarían comiendo con Ekaterina."

– "Olvidé mi cartera." – Admitió la coordinadora, encogiendo sus hombros. – "Este trabajo me va a dejar peor que esa minotauro olvidadiza. En fin, ¿Cómo está nuestro precioso boleto al nuevo transporte, niñas?"

– "Durmiendo y roncando como un hermoso angelito." – Replicó la castaña, señalándolo. – "Aunque es todo un demonio cuando se encuentra despierto. ¿Lo heredó de su papá o de la madre?"

– "Sinceramente, los dos serían la respuesta correcta, granate." – Rió ligeramente la agente. – "En todo caso, ¿Qué era toda esa conversación en latín?"

– "Intentábamos adoptar un lema para nuestra unidad, Jerarca." – Fue el turno de la nativa de Mitilene para tomar la palabra. – "Únicamente tratando de agregar algo de peculiaridad al equipo."

– "Ya veo. Y ' _Los héroes no matan_ ' fue la elegida para ser su consigna, debo suponer."

– "Es lo que estamos decidiendo, _Hauptmann_." – Aclaré. – "¿Qué opinan ustedes?"

– "Pretenciosa." – Respondió Doppel, cruzada de brazos. – "Demasiado idealista, recalcitrante y quijotesca. ¿Quién te crees? ¿La salvadora divina que vino a erradicar el mal con sus sermones sobre la buena voluntad y la paz mundial? En este trabajo enfrentarán a la muerte y deberán estar dispuestas a aceptar el tomar las de otros si es necesario. Tanta presunción pacifista resulta ofensiva, arachne."

– "Concuerdo con la alférez, es demasiado engolado." – Delegó Kuroko. – "Por eso creo que es perfecta para un grupo de novatas. Se les queda. Felicidades, granates."

– "Muchas gracias, Jerarca." – La empusa hizo una reverencia. Nosotras también. – "Le agradecemos su confianza."

– " _Hafh'drn_ , no hablarás en serio ¿o sí?" – Cuestionó la peliblanca a su compañera. – "Cuando Manako sugirió ' _Justitia salus mea_ ' la rechazaste por sonar muy sermoneadora."

– "Y es por eso que debemos dejarlas elegir, Doppel." – La pelinegra colocó su mano en el hombro de la Abismal. – "Sus acciones decidirán si son dignas de llevar tan utópico eslogan o si deberán comerse sus palabras. Parece imposible de cumplir en este oficio, pero ahí reside el reto de atenerse a su juramento, ¿no lo crees?"

– "De acuerdo, lo que digas, Kuroko." – Suspiró. – "Tú eres la jefa aquí."

– "Descuida, amiga, que tu _Honorem et Gloriam_ sigue siendo el nuestro y mi favorito." – Sonrió. – "Ven, no hagamos esperar más a Eka y sus anécdotas de la residencia Sarver. Novatas, cuiden del niño y nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "¡Sí, Señora!" – Contestamos al unísono.

Con eso, ambas prosiguieron su camino hacia las escaleras para llegar a la oficina de la coordinadora. Mientras tanto, nosotras tres nos dirigimos hacia el exterior para cavilar sobre cómo proceder el resto del día con el retoño. Algunos se quedaron viendo algo extrañados al vernos, tres liminales, pasar con el pequeño en su carricoche, aunque para la mayoría era una escena tierna. Con cuidado al bajar los escalones de la entrada, salimos del edificio, siendo recibidas por el sol al tiempo que yo bajaba la cubierta del carrito para evitar que Helios quemara la delicada epidermis de Haruhiko. Ahí, escuchamos un grito que nos hizo alzar la vista de inmediato y recordarnos que a veces las mujeres sí caen del cielo.

Literalmente.

Resultó que la fuente de tan agudo chillido no era otra sino la mismísima doctora Redguard, quien, posiblemente provocado por las palabras del joven Sarver, optó por dar un salto libre hacia el vacío desde el techo del inmueble hasta colisionar contra el suelo con la fuerza de un meteorito. Si bien evitó golpear el concreto, el pasto seco no hizo mucho por amortiguar el impacto y la afroamericana terminó extendida en el piso, inerte, afásica y dejando una marca en la tierra al hundirse en esta. Nosotras nos miramos por unos segundos, confundidas.

– "Erm…" – Habló la sargento, saliendo de su estupefacto estado. – "¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por el bienestar de la zombi?"

– "Uhm… Nope." – Respondió la rapaz, sin dejar de mirar a la inmóvil Saadia. – "Ya está _morida_ de todas formas."

– "Pero..." – Injerí yo. – "¿Es correcto el dejarla ahí?"

– "¡Por el horror de Azathoth! ¡¿Qué carajos sucedió aquí?!" – Escuchamos vociferar a Kuroko, a todo pulmón desde el segundo piso. – "¡¿Quién dejó estos pañales cagados en mi oficina y embarró de mierda mis documentos importantes?! ¡GRANATEEES!"

Ignorando el hecho que aplastamos a la pobre doctora en nuestra rauda huída, las tres salimos disparadas con más velocidad que las balas de nuestras armas. Cuando observamos a Smith, sin importarle la altura o su vida, atravesar el cristal de la ventana con escopeta SPAS-12 en mano y una mirada capaz de petrificar a la mismísima Medusa, nosotras ya habíamos desaparecido de escena con celeridad. Me alegro que las ruedas del cochecito sean de polímero ultra-reforzado, porque se hubieran desintegrado de tanto que las remarqué en el pavimento y la espalda de Sandy durante mi fuga. Después de alejarnos lo suficiente y confiando en que nuestra perseguidora tenía asuntos más importantes que la sed de sangre, nosotras descansamos bajo las sombras de los árboles del parque Otsuka.

– "¡Joder, imbécil! ¡¿Ya viste lo que provocaste con tus barrabasadas?!" – Me reprendió la mantis, encorvada y recuperando su aliento. – "¡Ahora sí que nos quitan el sueldo, el trabajo y hasta la vida!"

– "¡¿Y acaso es mi culpa que me abandonaran cuando más las necesitaba?!" – Protesté, inhalando pesadamente. – "¡Les dije que no sé nada de cuidar bebés! ¡No tienes derecho a recriminarme!"

– "¡Al menos pudiste hacerlo en un lugar más indicado, como el baño, araña idiota!" – Exclamó la mediterránea, sentándose en una banca. – "¡¿Y por qué rayos los dejaste en donde labora la jefa?! ¡¿Creías que le resultaría gracioso o algo así?!"

– "¡Dame un respiro, ¿quieres?! ¡Este mocoso se hizo tres veces seguidas! ¡Tres!" – Reafirmé. – "¡Y solamente yo estuve ahí para hacerle frente a la adversidad! ¡Tú sólo estás aquí como el grillo inútil que eres!"

– "¡No me hables de esa manera, cabo! ¡Soy la líder, muestra más respeto como el soldado que clamas ser!"

– "¡Oh, como lo siento, princesa! ¡Lamento haber herido sus nulos sentimientos! ¡No era mi intención llamarla de esa forma, majestad! ¡Lo que quise decir, es que sólo has contribuido con rascarte el culo sin hacer nada, insecto holgazán!"

– "¡Voy a partirte los dientes si continúas jodiéndome, Jaëgersturm!"

– "¡Empusa que ladra, no muerde!"

– "¡¿Podrían callarse, maldita sea?! ¡Ya despertaron al niño!" – Nos amonestó la falconiforme, tomando al agitado infante con sus manos postizas. – "Ya, ya, bonito. Shh, tranquilo, nene, ya pasó. Ustedes dos también podrían bajarle algo a sus ímpetus, escandalosas."

– "Acabas de presenciar lo injusta que es esta gruñona, _Süsse_." – Reiteré. – "Y tú tampoco me auxiliaste en asear a Haru, no puedes regañarme por cometer errores."

– "Pero sí por andar gritando como loca en medio del parque." – Aseveró, arrullando al chiquillo. – "Honestamente, no sé quién es más inmaduro aquí; El chavalín o ustedes, par de bullangueras. En todo caso, deberían tranquilizarse, a Smith no le va a durar su enfado, niñas malcriadas."

– "¿Por qué no regresas y dialogas entonces con ella, embajadora de la paz?" – Cuestionó sardónicamente la helénica.

– "Tampoco soy suicida, pimientín." – Respondió la americana, habiendo logrado sosegar a la criatura. – "Ahora, podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con nuestras reyertas infantiles o comenzar propiamente con nuestro trabajo. _Pepper_ , ¿podrías hacernos el honor de consultar la lista?"

– "Bleh, lo que sea. Si algo nos pasa, haré que produzcas telarañas a golpes, Jaëgersturm." – La nativa de Mitilene me amenazó mientras sacaba el pedazo de papel de su saco. – "Veamos… Darle de comer, que duerma su siesta… Según los designios de la doppelgänger, nuestra siguiente parada es el acuario público Tokuma."

– "Tokuma… Ah, está como a trece kilómetros, cerca de Shibuya." – Informó la halcón, revisando el mapa en su celular. – "¿A pie o tomamos el taxi?"

– "Como tú eres la que no se cansó corriendo..." – Respondí, asentando mi cuerpo en la sombra. – "Descansemos un rato, ¿les parece? Las ocho piernas me están matando."

– "Sí, supongo que estaría bien. Hay mucho sol como para estar caminando ahora." – Concedió la arpía, sentándose a mi lado. – "Uf, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos me fatigaba tanto como ahora. Sólo espero la capitana no nos salga de improviso con la escopeta detrás de los arbustos."

– "No hables, pajarraca." – Ordenó la empusa, recostada en la banca y mirando hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados. – "Y trata de que ese problema humano no llore de nuevo, quiero algo de paz."

Aceptando el mandato de la sargento, nos dedicamos a pasar un tiempo en completa calma, reposando bajo la protección de la sombra que las pocas hojas de los árboles aún proveían de la inclemente estrella que brindaba su incandescente energía al planeta. El viento menguaba el intenso calor y el trino de los pajarillos, revoloteando en el cielo o buscando alimento en el suelo, entreteniendo a Haruhiko, nos daba un aire de tranquilidad. Cetania y yo intercambiamos el sostener y jugar con el peque mientras la mantis observaba en silencio a la gente pasar.

– "¿Cuánto tiempo más esta quietud logrará mantenerse?" – Preguntó hacia nadie en particular la pelinegra, mirando al horizonte. – "¿Cuánto más podremos seguir disfrutando de esta placidez?"

– "Lo ignoro, Dyne…" – Repliqué mientras el niño se ocupaba de abrazar su pingüino de peluche. – "Pero espero que bajo nuestra vigilancia, se mantenga ininterrumpidamente."

– "Has tenido esta sensación antes, ¿Cierto, _Pepper_?" – Habló la rapaz, viendo a una nekomata platicando con su pareja. – "La calma antes de la tormenta, el presagio no anunciado del caos venidero."

– "Demasiadas veces, especialmente en estos días." – Respondió la aludida. – "En un segundo, el mundo se torna en un infierno y terminas perdiendo algo que… Olvídalo. Vamos, la temperatura ha descendido y debemos ir al centro recreativo. Trasladémonos a pie para ahorrar, quien sabe cuánto cobren por la entrada."

Levantándose del asiento, la griega emprendió camino hacia el suroeste de nuestra dirección. Preferimos no indagar en lo que Nikos trató de decirnos, sabiendo que no revelaría nada, pero podía comprender que su vida no debió ser sencilla y no puedo culparla por su hermetismo emocional. Colocando al chiquillo en su carrito, seguimos a la mediterránea en silencio. En el trayecto nos topamos con un par de personas, una de ellas era alguien con quien alguna vez intercambiara una pequeña charla en mis días de trabajadora en el Polo Sur, un ex-soldado de México que había perdido una pierna, aunque el nombre se me escapó de la mente.

No pensé encontrarme de nuevo con él, lo había descartado como esos sucesos que desaparecen de la mente con el tiempo, pero igual es agradable ver a un combatiente no darse por vencido a pesar de su incapacidad. Aunque si mi memoria no me falla, creo que es el mismo sujeto que mencioné a la instructora Titania esa noche. Qué pequeño es el mundo. Iba acompañado en esta ocasión de una voluptuosa minotauro de cabello castaño, quien supuse era su huésped. O quizás algo más, por lo felices que lucían compartiendo un algodón de azúcar, tan rosado como el moño en la cola de la imponente chica.

– "¿Roberto? ¿Roberto García?" – Preguntó la falconiforme al hombre. – "¡Hey, _Big Boy_! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

– "¿Eh?" – El sujeto se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a la estadounidense. – "¡Oh, hola, Cetania! ¿Cómo has estado, _comadre_?"

– "Muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú, _Big Boy_? ¿Cómo te trata la tierra del sol naciente?" – La aludida estrechó su mano protética con la del militar. Genial, me ahorró la pena de no recordar su nombre. – "¿Y quién es la atractiva señorita a tu lado? No me digas que pasaste de poner en su lugar a los ladrones de bolsos a poner anillos de compromiso en los dedos de las damas."

– "Nada de eso, amiga, Amanda es únicamente mi inquilina del Programa de Intercambio." – El chico se sonrojó, riendo nervioso al igual que su compañera. – "Estamos bien, deambulando un rato. ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

– "Paseando al niño." – Señaló a Haru. Ignoro si el pequeño lo entendió, pero el también alzó la mano a manera de saludo. – "Y te comunico que no es mío. Nuestra jefa nos volvió niñeras por un día y estamos cuidándolo."

– "Ya veo." – El latino devolvió el gesto al retoño. – "Pensé por un momento que era tu hijo y me extrañé de no verle alas."

– "Sería un milagro, _Big Boy_. Ya sabes, las arpías somos mono-genero." – Rió la castaña. Entonces me rodeo con su ala y me pegó hacia ella. – "Además, al igual que esta hermosa arachne, juego para el otro equipo. Pero quien sabe, quizás algún día decidamos adoptar."

– "Oh, entiendo. No sabía que fueras lesbiana, Cetania. No es que tenga problema con ello." – El soldado me miró. – "Espera… Aria, ¿eres tú, verdad? ¿La de la nevería?"

– " _Ja, freund_ , la misma." – Extendí mi mano. – "Gusto en verlo de nuevo, _Unteroffizier_."

– "Igualmente, Aria. Que sorpresas nos da la vida, hasta ahora me vengo enterando que tú y la _comadre_ son pareja." – La estrechó. – "Pero descuida, yo no discrimino. Sería irónico viniendo de un extranjero, ¿no lo piensas igual, amiga?"

– "Concuerdo, Roberto." – Sonreí. – "Por cierto, ¿cómo conoció a la pajarita?"

– "¿No te contó? Bueno, resulta que un día, un bueno para nada decidió tomar el bolso de tu amiga con todo y cartas. Por suerte, logré interceptarlo y devolverle su pertenencia a su dueña." – Relató. – "Dado que lo hizo en un acto desesperado por hallarse en precaria situación económica y que mi golpe fue escarmiento suficiente, lo dejé libre, pero no sin advertirle que se buscara un empleo."

– "Entiendo. Espera, Cetania, ¿dejaste que un mojigato te arrebatara el bolso de encima, así como si nada?"

– "Oye, estaba lloviendo y el atracador me tomó por sorpresa tan pronto aterricé." – Se defendió la falconiforme. – "El agua volvió demasiado pesadas mis alas como para poder volar y alcanzarlo. De lo contrario, le hubiera abierto un nuevo trasero en un parpadeo. No te lo conté porque admito que me daba pena confesar que fui incapaz de defenderme de algo tan simple como un ladrón de quinta. Ya sabes, orgullo de cazadora."

Algo perfectamente comprensible. Pero al menos no es tan vergonzoso como no saberse las operaciones aritméticas básicas. Debería dejar de jugar tantos videojuegos con Papi y ponerme a estudiar esas canciones didácticas que usan los niños para aprender las condenadas tablas de multiplicar. ¡Pero ya casi domino la Copa Champiñón! ¡Ser la campeona es más importante que las matemáticas!... Vale, sólo soy floja. Y me quejaba de lo apática de Smith.

– "Está bien, _Süsse_ , siempre serás mi invencible guerrera." – Acaricié su cabello.

– " _Thanks, Blondie_." – Me dio un besito en la mejilla. – "Pero al final, el buen _Rob Zombie_ aquí presente se encargó majestuosamente de ese pusilánime sin que yo me metiera en problemas por atacar a un humano."

– "Gracias, Cetania." – Reverenció el mencionado. – "Incluso con muletas, aún tengo el toque. Además, es mi deber como soldado servir a la sociedad."

– "Bien dicho, García." – Nikos también estrechó su mano. – "No hay que permitir que una carencia nos convierta en inútiles."

– "Hola, Dyne. Me alegro de verte también."

– "¿También conocías a la Princesa Pimiento?" – Interrogué.

– "Suprimió un intento de robo por parte de un inexperto maleante en el _Andariel's_." – Explicó la pelinegra. – "El arma del agresor ni siquiera contaba con balas, pero igual causó pánico entre los presentes. Si el subteniente no hubiera actuado primero, yo lo hubiera hecho."

– "Hey, _Big Boy_ , ¿acaso eres héroe en tu tiempo libre?" – La emplumada le dio un ligero codazo amistoso. – "No querrás quitarnos el trabajo, ¿verdad?"

– "Je, descuida, Cetania, sólo estuve en el lugar y momento correcto." – Rió y nos miró algo extrañado. – "Uhm… Perdón por si esto suena obvio, ¿pero trabajan juntas o algo?"

Las tres respondimos tomando nuestras placas y mostrando con orgullo nuestras credenciales con la resplandeciente insignia brillando con sus tonos áureos y plateados. El mexicano las observó, legítimamente sorprendido y emitiendo un ligero silbido, sonriendo.

– "Como decimos en mi tierra: _'Ora sí que se rayaron, chamacas_." – Dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza. – "Agentes especiales; Quién lo creería. Eso explica las pistolas, creí que eran guardias de seguridad privada o algo así. ¿Saben? No soy mucho de leer los chismes del diario o los que la caja idiota suele transmitir, pero hubo mucho barullo cuando sucedieron los atentados del centro comercial; Todo el mundo hablaba de las valientes chicas que pasarían a ser parte de MON y… Esperen, ¿fueron ustedes?"

– "Las mismas, _Unteroffizier_." – Afirmé, guardando la placa y haciendo un gesto marcial. – "Monster Ops: Extermination, para servirle. _Nullus heros quemquam occidit_."

– " _Se recontra rayaron._ " – Volvió a silbar. – "Las heroínas, en carne, quitina y hueso. Y pensar que cuando las conocí sólo eran simples empleadas de empleos regulares. Lo repito y lo reitero, la vida no deja de sorprendernos. Ahora ya no dejarás que cualquier caco te quiera ver la cara, ¿verdad, _comadre_?"

– "Así es, _Big Boy_. Como decía Robocop: Servir al público, proteger al inocente, que se obedezca la ley… Y esparcir la palabra de los Irons." – Hizo los famosos 'cuernitos' de la música metal con sus manos postizas. – " _Be quick, or be dead._ "

– "¡Ja! Bien dicho, compañera." – García emuló el gesto y volteó a ver a su bovina acompañante. – "¡Por el bigote de Zapata, que desconsiderado soy! ¡¿Cómo te me fuiste a olvidar?! ¡Mil perdones, Amanda, no era mi intención dejarte ahí! ¡Ven, conoce a las chicas!"

– "¡Oh! E-está bien, Robie. Puedo oírlos perfectamente desde aquí." – Respondió la minotauro, saludando tenuemente. – "Sigan sin mí."

– "Por supuesto que no, linda. Sería una grave falta de respeto el excluirte de nuestra conversación. Vamos, con confianza, no tengas pena." – Le aseguró el muchacho. Entonces nos susurró. – "Ignoro que le pase ahora. Es algo tímida, pero no tanto." – Regresó a la mujer cornuda. – "Amanda, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué te haces bolita?"

– "B-bueno, es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?" – Ella juntó sus dedos y su cola imitó el temblor de sus largas piernas. – "L-la señorita arachne…"

– "¿Sí? ¿Qué hay con ella?"

– "S-su t-traje… Es como el que usaban los N-Na…"

 _Scheisse_ , lo olvidé, mi uniforme sigue despertando dudas sobre mis afiliaciones ideológicas. Que esté usando la gorra en esta ocasión solo acentúa más mi apariencia intimidante. Bueno, eso es parte del objetivo después de todo, pero yo debo representar seguridad para lo sociedad, no terror. Al menos no llevaba la banda roja del brazo o la chica ya hubiera llamado al _Mossad_ israelí para que me apresaran por crímenes de guerra. Antes que pudiera aclarar la razón de mi indumentaria, un quitinoso puño me golpeó el brazo.

– "¡Con un demonio, _Potato_! ¡Siempre tienes que arruinar todo!" – Vociferó la empusa, dándome otro golpe. – "¡Deja de vestirte como una maldita Nazi, araña fascista!"

– "¡Auch! ¡Lo siento, ya déjame!" – Me tallé y me apresuré a ofrecerle repetidas reverencias a la azarada minotauro. – "¡Mil perdones, señorita, de verdad! ¡Le aseguro que mis atavíos no tienen relación alguna con el Nacionalsocialismo o su ideología! ¡Es simplemente la vestimenta habitual en mi patria, Sparassus! ¡Se lo juro por la Gran Arachne!"

– "E-entonces… Usted no es… mala, ¿verdad?" – Cuestionó con temor la bóvida. – "No va a apresarnos o incinerarnos en hornos, ¿cierto?"

– "¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que fuera una psicópata! ¡Por favor, guarde la calma!" – Corregí, agitando mis manos vehementemente.

– "Amanda, descuida. Aria es una buena persona." – Reiteró su compañero. – "Ahora trabaja en MON, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Bien, de acuerdo." – Se calmó paulatinamente. – "Lo siento, es sólo que después de leer tanto sobre los horrores que esos monstruos le hicieron al mundo y luego verla vestida así..."

– "Tranquila, amiga, te comprendo perfectamente." – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "Pero así es la cultura de mi país y deseo cargarla con orgullo. Perdona si te incomodé, no era mi intención."

– "Está bien." – Sonrió, estirando su brazo. – "Lamento haber pensado mal de usted. Soy Amanda, gusto en conocerla, Aria."

– "Igualmente." – Regresé el gesto y le guiñé. – "Y no te preocupes, que no incinero a nadie, especialmente vaquitas tan lindas como tú. Excepto a esos condenados franceses, a quienes haré en chuletas."

Ante esto, la mujer volvió a temblar y a pesar de su enorme tamaño, se escondió detrás de su casero. Ay no… ¡Por el casco de Ares! ¡Yo haciendo mis terribles bromas y tenía que toparme justo con una francesa! Una serie de coscorrones, esta vez la rapaz uniéndose a la mantis en mi castigo físico, me amonestaron por ser tan desconsiderada. Luego de una eternidad rogando por amnistía a la pareja, la minotauro decidió absolverme de mis imprudentes ofensas hacia sus raíces galas. Cuidar mocosos, huir de una demente jefa y ser vapuleada en el cráneo; Hoy no es mi día.

– "En fin, ignorando los insensibles comentarios de cierta cabeza hueca." – La arpía lanzó una mirada acusadora. Yo silbé inocentemente. – "Fue grato hablar contigo y tu inquilina, _Big Boy_. Espero podamos encontrarnos de nuevo e intercambiar anécdotas. Por cierto, ¿A dónde se dirigen ahora, si no es molestia preguntar?"

– "Oh, de hecho íbamos a aprovechar estos tickets de descuento para un restaurante después de pasear un rato." – Roberto metió la mano en la bolsa de su uniforme y reveló un par de boletos. – "Se llama _Aizawa_. Es la primera vez que iremos, ¿han oído de él?"

– "¡Por supuesto que sí!" – Exclamé enseguida. – "¡Mi novia, Lala, trabaja ahí! ¡Y es la mejor cocinera que existe en este planeta… No, el universo entero!"

– "¿Eh? ¿Su novia?" – Dudó Amanda. – "Pero creíamos que Cetania era su pareja…"

– "Es algo complicado." – Respondí, ofreciendo una sonrisa de resignación. – "Sólo digamos que mi corazón es demasiado grande para una sola mujer."

– "Pero no más que tu boca, galófoba." – Mencionó sardónicamente la halcón. – "Como sea, esa fastidiosa dullahan y yo estamos compitiendo por el cariño de esta boba rubia. Ni yo sé por qué me enamoré de esta tonta, pero así es el amor."

– "Luchando en dos frentes al mismo tiempo igual que Alemania, ¿cierto, Aria?" – Rió el soldado. – "En todo caso, ya que saben del lugar, ¿hay algo que nos recomienden?"

– "¡Todo es fantástico!" – Aseveré. – "Y aunque el menú disponible abarca una amplia gama gastronómica internacional, les sugiero que prueben la cocina irlandesa, especialmente el _cottage pie_ , no se arrepentirán."

– "Entendido, compañera."

– "Cuidado, _Big Boy_." – Injirió la falconiforme. – "No te vaya a dar salmonella y termines de vacaciones permanentes en la morgue. Las dullahan no sólo toman vidas con su guadaña."

– "No digas fruslerías, pajarraca." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Y le voy a decir a Mio que andas hablando mal de su restaurante."

– "Ouch. No es contra el _Aizawa_ , babosa; Únicamente contra esa pituf-¡Ay!"

– "Te lo mereces." – Le asesté otro. – "Y más por injuriar contra las habilidades culinarias de la fastuosa Lala."

– "Infausta, querrás decir…" – Me sacó la lengua. – " _Whatever_. Ya no les quitamos más tu tiempo, _Big Boy_ , Amanda. Nosotras debemos llevar al chiquitín a…"

Para horror de todos los presentes, descubrimos aterradas que el carrito junto con Haru había desaparecido. Sin perder tiempo, miramos hacia los alrededores, buscando frenéticamente con los ojos a la carriola de color azul. Ignorábamos cuando o como pudo esfumarse, pero no había tiempo para analizar las probabilidades de tal acontecimiento.

– "¡Ay, ese niño no tiene frenos!"

No fue sino hasta que escuchamos el grito de esa fémina nekomata, anunciándolo a todo pulmón, que descubrimos al transporte infantil abriéndose paso raudamente por el camino a desnivel. Sin poder despedirnos apropiadamente de la pareja, las tres nos lanzamos en una desesperada carrera para alcanzar al pequeño. Desconocía que demonios sucedió, puesto que el parque en sí tiene un suelo perfectamente plano, pero la acelerada velocidad a la que el cochecito se desplazaba cuesta abajo era más preocupante que las causas. Con la arpía lanzándose al aire e, inesperadamente, Nikos subiéndose en mi segundo tórax y aferrándose con un brazo para aprovechar mi rapidez, no perdimos tiempo y nos enfocamos en detener al fugitivo.

Pero de alguna loca manera, el vehículo no cesaba la marcha e incluso parecía incrementar su celeridad. No había pendiente alguna o forma en que la gravedad afectara su aceleración, aunque eso no le importaba a la ágil carriola, empeñada en consagrase junto a Andy Green al superar la barrera del sonido en un transporte terrestre. A mí me daba igual si también pudiera volar o viajar en el tiempo, sólo me interesaba rescatar al infortunado crío que debía estar viviendo el peor momento de su corta vida. Sea lo que sea, no podíamos dejar que algo le pasara, recompensa o no; ¡Es un bebé, por el amor de Eros!

Insólitamente y con una destreza que sólo podría calificar de inaudita, el cochecito, dándole fiera batalla a nuestras capacidades motrices y aerodinámicas, se dirigió a una pequeña rampa y, como si fuera una motocicleta acrobática, dio un gigantesco salto que captó la atención de los testigos al verla flotar y ejecutar un majestuoso giro de trescientos sesenta grados en el aire. Por más impresionante que se viera una simple carriola realizando piruetas voladoras, esta aún contenía a un indefenso chaval en su interior. Afortunadamente y demostrando que la familia Sarver ha de estar en buenos términos con Tique, el carricoche aterrizó con gracia y precisión, como si de un jet _AV-8B Harrier_ descendiendo sobre la plataforma de un portaaviones se tratara, antes de proseguir con su maratónica travesía.

– "Smith nos va a matar, Sarver nos va a matar…" – Repetía cada vez que algo fatal estaba a punto de ocurrir sobre el pequeño. – "El mundo entero nos colgará de la torre más alta y nos usarán de piñatas…"

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm!" – Vociferó la griega. – "¡Deja de quejarte y mueve tus ocho inútiles patas!"

– "¡Es lo que hago, grillo estúpido!"

– "¡Pues acelera de una vez, papanatas! ¡Un caracol parapléjico podría moverse más rápido que tú, saco de estiércol!"

– "¡Podría, pero tengo que cargar con tu pesado trasero y tu aún más pesada actitud, saltamontes idiota!

– "¡No inventes excusas y apresura el paso, garrapata imbécil, o te meto un balazo por tu quitinoso culo!"

– "¡Otra vez esa amenaza! ¡Yo creo que la degenerada obsesionada con el posterior eres tú, sucia perv-!"

– "¡Cuidado, idiota!"

– "¡GACK!"

Por reñir con esa vituperable mantis del averno y a pesar de contar con seis perfectamente funcionales globos oculares, choqué de lleno contra un árbol y aunque por suerte no me lastimé con las astillas de la madera reseca, el impacto fue suficiente para que la planta nos obsequiara un muy nada agradable regalo en forma de pulpa de madera procesada con saliva himenóptera, la cual cayó directamente sobre el regazo de la mediterránea. Un pequeño insectito salió de este, saludándonos con un poco amigable zumbido.

– "¿Acaso esto es…?" – Musitó la pelinegra, temblando. – "¿Un nido de…?"

– "Me temo que sí…" – Repliqué, tragando saliva.

– "Te odio, Jaëgersturm…"

Me hubiera gustado responder que accidentalmente nos topamos con la casita de un grupo de amistosas abejitas melíferas y que logramos concordar un pacto mutuo de no agresión. Desgraciadamente la vida real no es un paraíso de diplomacia entre arachnes, empusas y animales. En lugar de las afables _Apis cerana japonicas_ , que podrían darnos oportunidad de escapar ilesas, nuestra fatídica suerte nos llevó a encontrarnos con la ahora destruida residencia de un grupo de _Vespa similimas_ , conocidas coloquialmente como avispones nipones, con una actitud más colérica que mi aliada de Mitilene y una picadura que provoca una seria anafilaxia extremadamente potente, incluso mortal.

La vida es dolor…

Gritando como almas condenadas al sufrimiento eterno en la dantesca visión del Infierno retratado por Alighieri en su _magnum opus_ literario, la helénica y yo emprendimos una exasperada carrera con el objetivo siendo alejarse lo más posible del encolerizado enjambre de bichos holometábolos que nos perseguía con su horrísona salmodia iracunda, creando una cacofonía salida de la peor pesadilla, aunada a la ominosa visión de la negra nube que todo el grupo había formado en el aire. Un literal escuadrón aéreo de muerte cuya única misión era acabar con el par de intrusas que se atrevieron a perturbar la paz de su panal.

– "¡Juro que voy a matarte, Jaëgersturm!" – Exclamó Dyne mientras se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y de hecho, lo era. – "¡Si no lo hacen estos animales, yo misma te daré el pase directo al Estigia! ¡Usaré tus intestinos para decorar las paredes de mi habitación!"

– "¡Gracias por la oferta, mantis, pero esa tarea está reservada exclusivamente para mi amada Lala!" – Le contesté, corriendo a toda mi capacidad. – "¡Descuida, es muy posible que ahora mismo esté en camino para llevarnos a ambas hacia la otra vida, después que nuestras amiguitas nos reemplacen la sangre con veneno!"

– "¡Al menos piensa en cómo deshacernos de ellas! ¡Ya casi nos alcanzan!"

– "¡¿Cómo es que un nido de esas pestes pasó desapercibido en un área urbana tan poblada?! ¡Hace mucho que hubiera sido erradicado!"

– "¡¿Cómo es que una pulga Nacionalsocialista como tú no está tras las rejas?!" – Respondió mordazmente. – "¡Olvida la lógica y concéntrate en sacarnos de este apuro!"

– "¡¿Otra vez yo?! ¡Pensé que tú eras la sargento, pimiento amargado!"

– "¡Tú nos metiste en este aprieto, germana estúpida! ¡¿De qué te sirve tener tantos ojos si estás más ciega que un topo con cataratas?!"

– "¡Si no fueras tan jodidamente insoportable, no hubiera discutido contigo y me pude haber concentrado en-!"

– "¡Cuidado de nuevo, imbécil!"

– "¡Imbécil tu abu-! ¡ _Scheisse_!"

Frené de inmediato cuando por poco y terminamos bajo las llantas de un camión de carga. Con el enjambre detrás de nosotros, los gritos de las personas alrededor nos recordaron que no estábamos en medio del bosque, sino en la ciudad, llena de habitantes que podrían salir heridos gracias a nuestras tonterías, faltando a nuestro deber más grande como agentes de la ley. Tomando una decisión, me arriesgué a dar un rodeo a las calles para regresar a donde todo empezó, ignorando las protestas de la inconforme pelinegra.

– "¡¿Qué haces, retrasada?!" – Cuestionó ella. – "¡¿Quieres terminar con el exoesqueleto lleno de piquetes?! ¡Si quieres morir, adelante, pero no me incluyas en tus planes suicidas!"

– "¡Necesitamos alejarnos de las personas o corren el riesgo de ser atacadas también! ¡Aprovechemos que los avispones están concentrados en nosotras y volver al parque!"

– "¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que piquen en su lugar a los que se encuentran ahí?!"

– "¡Ahora no hay tantos transeúntes! ¡Y si tenemos suerte, tropezaremos con un panal de abejas!"

– "¡Estás totalmente loca, desquiciada araña! ¡¿Deseas más insectos tras nosotras?!"

– "¡Los avispones y las abejas son enemigos comunes! ¡Olvidarán su venganza para lazarse a la batalla contra sus némesis!"

– "¡¿Qué te hace creer que eso funcionará, chiflada?!"

– "¡Es lo mejor que tengo ahora! ¡Si posees una idea superior, soy toda oídos!"

– "¡Sería más fácil ahuyentarlas con humo!"

– "¡Y a donde vamos hay mucha madera! ¿Ves? ¡Aún tenemos oportunidad!"

Sin detenerme, corrí como nunca, haciendo caso omiso al tráfico citadino o a las quejas de los conductores que frenaban de golpe para evitar arrollarnos. No importaban sus insultos, ya que tan pronto veían la oscura nube zumbadora detrás de nosotras, sus improperios pasaban a afasia total o se unían al resto de los sonidos de pánico. (Des)afortunadamente, los insectos estaban demasiado empecinados a llenarnos el trasero de veneno como para prestarles atención y logramos dirigirlos hacia donde deseábamos. Ya en el parque y, como si de algún generoso acto misericordioso divino se tratara, divisé el preciado objeto que buscaba, colgado de una solitaria rama y con algunos habitantes que podrían convertirse en mis guerrilleras improvisadas.

– "¡Dyne, ahí está nuestro nido de abejas!" – Informé a la susodicha, acercándome. – "¡Debemos hallar una forma de bajarlo de ahí!"

– "¡Estréllate contra el árbol, eres experta en ello!"

– "¡No es tiempo para bromas, empusa! ¡Rápido, dispárale con tu P226!"

– "¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!"

– "¡No puedo concentrarme en disparar y evitar chocar con estos monstruos persiguiéndome, genio!"

– "¡¿Y qué tal si simplemente nos dirigimos hacia allí y dejamos que se enfrenten?!"

– "¡Necesitamos que las abejas estén alertas y furiosas para que peleen o serán sorprendidas por los avispones y todo terminará demasiado pronto! ¡Apresúrate!"

– "¡¿Quieres que abra fuego en medio del parque?!"

– "¡¿Quieres morir por sobredosis de acetilcolina?! ¡ _Feuer frei, dummkopf_!"

– "¡Hécate divina, dame fuerzas para no matar a esta arachne!" – Tomó su arma de su funda. – " _¡Pyr katá voúlisi!_ "

Jalando el gatillo de su pistola, la helénica liberó un proyectil .40 Smith & Wesson hacia el panal, pero mi celeridad motriz le hizo errar el tiro. Probando nuevamente su suerte al tiempo que yo daba un rodeo debajo de un árbol para retrasar a nuestras perseguidoras aladas, la mediterránea logró acertar y aunque destruyó gran parte de la estructura, fue suficiente para provocar a los insectos antófilos y hacerles salir de su escondite. Atraídos por el sonido y el aroma de sus enemigas, los véspidos dirigieron su atención y sus dolorosos aguijones hacia estas, enfrascándose en una batalla aérea que nos permitió recobrar el aliento y dándonos preciosos segundos para formular una manera de librarnos de ambos grupos.

– "¡Necesitamos humo y lo necesitamos ahora!" – Aseveré, buscando desesperadamente en los alrededores. – "¡Aquí hay madera! ¡Ahora precisamos de alguna forma para hacer fuego! ¡¿Tienes fósforos?!"

– "¡¿Me viste cara de chica exploradora?! ¡¿De dónde sacaré cerillas, Einstein?!" – Reclamó con sarcasmo la lesbia. – "¡¿Y dónde está esa condenada arpía?!"

La contestación apareció literalmente frente a nosotras como una estrella fugaz.

– "¡aaaAAAYUUUDAAAaaa!"

Con otra porción del enjambre persiguiéndole los talones, Cetania atravesó nuestro campo visual a velocidad extrema, cargando el cochecito en sus garras y creando un efecto _doppler_ con sus gritos al pasarnos. Por fortuna, la multitud de avispones detrás de ella abandonó su implacable persecución para unirse a la cruel batalla por el dominio del orden de los himenópteros. Ya sin sus venenosas acosadoras, la rapaz maniobró hasta aterrizar donde nosotras, casi estrellando la carriola en el proceso.

– "¡Por el arco de Artemisa, pajarraca! ¡¿Quieres también matar al bebé?!" – Le reclamé, corriendo a recoger el carrito, descubriéndolo vacío. – "¡Santa araña patona! ¡No me digas que lo dejaste caer en tu huída!"

– "¡Ni que fuera tan irresponsable, flaca cabeza de chorlito!" – Replicó la castaña, recuperando el aliento. – "¡Así lo encontré! ¡Me disponía a seguir escudriñando hasta que un bululú de avispas salió de la nada y comenzó a hostigarme! ¡Y por lo que veo, ustedes fueron las responsables!"

– "¡Fue culpa de ella!" – La griega y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo que nos apuntábamos con el dedo.

– "¡Da igual! ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?"

– "Alguna especie de fumarada." – Respondí. – "Una fogata, lo que sea. Hay madera por aquí, pero requerimos fuego."

– "Ese poquito no será suficiente para formar el humo necesario." – Opinó la mantis. – "Y en todo caso, no contamos con nada para encender una llama."

– "Puede que haya algo en las pertenencias de Haru." – Indiqué, revisando el vehículo. – "Cetania, ve si encuentras algo en el bolso. Dyne, tú también."

– "No me des órdenes, _Potato_." – Accedió de mala gana, ayudando a la halcón. – "Carajo, debí quedarme en Mitilene y ahorrarme tantos dolores de cabeza."

– "¿Y perdernos de tu afable personalidad? Sería una lástima, princesa pimiento." – Contesté burlonamente. – "Veamos… Tengo pañales extra-absorbentes, un dragón felpudo y una sonaja bicolor. ¿Qué hallaron, equipo?"

– "Biberón, toallitas húmedas, loción para bebé en aerosol, pijamas, más peluches y uno de esos juguetes que dicen los sonidos de los animales." – Enumeró la falconiforme, habiéndose colocado sus manos protéticas. – "Aparte de saber que los gatos hacen 'miau', dudo que esto nos sirva para iniciar un incendio."

– "Únicamente basura." – Gruñó Nikos. – "Cámbiale las pilas a tu inexistente cerebro, patata, que tus planes fallan más que una licuadora china."

Eso me dio una idea y súbitamente sostuve la cabeza de la empusa para darle un beso rápido en la frente.

– "¡¿Q-q-qué demonios fue eso, Jaëgersturm?!" – Interrogó una muy sonrojada helénica. – "¡D-dame una razón para no clavarte el espolón en t-tu cráneo!"

– "¡Joder, flaca, no es momento para confesar tus sentimientos por _Pepper_!" – Vociferó la americana. – "Espera, ¡¿también andabas tras la mantis?! ¡¿Qué tan ambiciosa puedes llegar a ser, sinvergüenza insaciable?!"

– "¿Podrían dejar de armar escándalo? Suficiente tengo con los insectos." – Repliqué, tomando el juguete electrónico del bolso. – "Sólo le agradecía a la sargento por actualmente hacer algo más que fruncir el ceño al avivarme el ingenio, y esta es nuestra solución. _Peaches_ , ¿aún tienes esa goma de mascar que les regalaron?"

– "¡No es hora de ponerse a jugar y masticar chicle, flaca infiel!"

– "¡Sólo dámelo, mujer! ¡Y ya te dije que no intentaba nada con Dyne, celosa!"

– "¡Bien, toma!" – Me lo facilitó, inflando sus mejillas y volteando molesta la vista. – "Ahora entiendo a esa dullahan. Y al final de todo, ¿Qué rayos planeas hacer? ¿Educarlas didácticamente?"

– "No, plumífera, sólo aplico las técnicas de supervivencias que me enseñaron en la academia militar." – Contesté, abriendo el empaque del masticable. – "Extrae las baterías del juguete, ¿sí, linda?; Princesa, toma el aerosol."

– "Al menos dinos cuál es tu grandiosa estrategia, _teu-tonta_." – Sugirió la mediterránea, obedeciendo.

– "Un simple truco para crear una fogata con objetos cotidianos." – Contesté, cortando con mis afilados dedos parte del envoltorio metálico del chicle. – "Sólo asegúrate de que tener listo el atomizador y cuando te lo ordene, lo rocías sobre la flama, ¿ _verstanden_?"

– "¿Vas a hacer fuego usando esto?" – Cuestionó la emplumada. – "¿No sería mejor golpeando rocas o usar una lupa?"

– "Sí me consigues un par de pedernales o una lente magnificadora, entonces lo consideraré, _Süsse_. Por ahora, esta es nuestra más factible opción. ¿Me pasas la pila?" – Le solicité y me la dio. – " _Danke_. Bien, necesitamos algo que incendiar."

– "¿Qué tal si te inmolas por el equipo y te prendes fuego?" – Dijo sardónicamente la pelinegra. – "Te dije que la madera por aquí no es suficiente. A menos que desees calcinar el parque entero, no tenemos nada."

– "¡Ya sé! ¡La carriola!" – Exclamé. – "¡El material es inflamable y sinceramente no la necesitamos!"

– "No es de nuestra propiedad, _Potato_." – Reiteró la nativa de Lesbos. – "No podemos darnos libertad de destruir posesiones ajenas."

– "Tampoco es que tengamos muchas alternativas, _Pepper_. El tiempo corre y nuestras amiguitas regresarán con una venganza." – Volteé a ver a la castaña. – "Tu me apoyas, ¿verdad, _Süsse_?"

– "Considero que estás loca, rubia." – Opinó la aludida. – "Pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas."

– "Si esto nos mete en problemas, araña…" – Conminó Nikos.

– "Somos MOE, podremos con las consecuencias." – Le guiñé tres ojos. – "Prepárense, equipo, que haremos arder a Troya. _Alles brennt._ "

Retirando ellas todo lo contenido en el cochecito y yo tomando los materiales, iniciamos nuestra osada misión de control animal. Colocando un extremo de la envoltura metalizada sobre el polo positivo de la pila y con el carrito ya vacío en su totalidad, uní el otro cabo en el polo negativo de la batería, creando un débil pero adecuado circuito eléctrico. Dado que el material no es el mejor conductor, este libera la energía en forma de calor concentrada en el centro del empaque. Al igual que Prometeo robando la llama sagrada a los dioses, una pequeña flama se manifestó en mi primitivo encendedor improvisado al tiempo que decreté a mi compañera griega que activara el aerosol.

– "¡Se prendió esta mierda!"

Como un lanzallamas arrasando contra los soviéticos en las ruinas de Stalingrado, el efímero fuego, al hacer contacto con el gas del aromatizante, dio paso a una voraz flama y, cual furioso dragón, abrasó enteramente a lo que alguna vez fuera un bonito carricoche de añiles tonos. Con el transporte calcinándose, le di un fuerte empujón con mis pedipalpos, llevándolo justamente debajo de la vehemente lucha entre los insectos, que ya había declarado una contundente victoria para los avispones. Pero la gloria les duraría poco a los triunfadores de amarillos tonos, ya que la intensa humareda producida por la carriola en llamas les pegó de lleno, apenas permitiendo a unos cuantos afortunados escapar de la asfixiante nube negra hacia la seguridad del cielo despejado, dispersándose para desaparecer de escena.

Los que no corrieron con la fortuna de alejarse del epicentro, cayeron presa del monóxido de carbono y del inmenso calor. Incluso a nuestra distancia, de unos diez metros, la temperatura era incómoda. No tuvimos que preocuparnos porque algún inocente resultara herido ya que desde hace mucho tanto humanos como liminales se alejaron en una periferia de al menos treinta metros, observando estupefactos como un trío de intrépidas mujeres extraespecie desencadenaban una voraz fogata en medio del parque. Al menos podemos contar con que nuestros puestos evitarán que nos lleven esposadas al _kōban_ más cercano.

– "Admito que tus imprudentes tonterías funcionan de vez en cuando, Jaëgersturm." – Declaró la griega, viendo arder los cadáveres de los avispones entre las abejas. – "Espero también sepas como darle fin a tu pirómano acto."

– "Lo siento, _Unteroffizierin_ , desgraciadamente los cursos para bomberos no eran el enfoque de mi entrenamiento." – Respondí, admirando las llamas. – "Cetania, ¿no habrá por casualidad un extintor en el bolso?"

– "Podemos arrojarle una botella de zumo de manzana." – Contestó la aludida, suspirando. – "O si estamos tan desesperadas, rompemos la tubería de agua que alimenta a la fuente, aunque ignoro si estemos autorizadas para la destrucción del espacio público."

– "De hecho, sí. Cuando la causa es justa, los agentes de la ley pueden recurrir a tales métodos." – Reveló la mantis. – "Pero no quiero que el ayuntamiento le dé más razones a la Jerarca para mandarnos a la horca. Llama a los bomberos, _Peaches_."

– "Eso no será necesario, agente Nikos." – Mencionó alguien detrás de nosotras.

Volteando, nos encontramos con una conocida persona, cargando en sus manos aguamarinas un rojo extintor como su cabello. Raudamente, oprimió el activador de la válvula y de la manguera salió impulsada un frío gas conformado por partículas de químico seco, el cual creó una densa nube que con presteza se encargó de ahogar el oxígeno circundante en el área del incendio, cortando la principal fuente de alimentación de las flamas y neutralizando la combustión. Pronto, de la carriola sólo quedó un cadáver consistente en metal chamuscado y plástico derretido cubierto por níveo polvo. Asegurándose que la amenaza fue erradicada por completo, la chica de baja estatura depositó el matafuego en el suelo y limpió con su antebrazo el sudor en su frente.

– "Uf, me alegro que no pasara a mayores. Por fortuna recargamos los extintores desde ayer." – Suspiró la ojizarca oficial de policía. – "Buenos días, amigas. Una situación demasiado ardiente, ¿no lo creen?"

– " _Guten Tag_ , Mei." – Saludé a la escamosa. – "Sin duda. Ignoro si sea buena suerte nuestra o mala tuya, pero siempre parecemos reunirnos gracias a alguna clase de percance. Espero no quieras apresarnos por ser imanes de infortunios."

– "Descuide, agente, al menos con ustedes nunca paso un rato aburrido." – Rió la gecko. – "En todo caso, ¿podrían iluminarme sobre lo que sucedió aquí? Primero recibimos una alerta de un trío de locas esparciendo caos en la ciudad y después nos avisan que el peligro reside en una turba ponzoñosa de insectos, todo para que al final me venga hallando con ustedes jugando a las pirómanas. Movilizamos a media fuerza de policía, MON, control animal y los bomberos por todo esto, ¿saben?"

– "Uhm… Lo sentimos, Mei, no era nuestra intención." – La arpía ofreció una sonrisa arrepentida. – "Espera, ¿informaron también a MON?"

– "Las sospechosas eran liminales, agente. Pero no esperaba que fueran sus propias integrantes las causantes. Por suerte ya me ahorraron el papeleo, esto es su jurisdicción ahora."

– "Bien por ti, pelirroja." – Habló la helénica. – "Aunque dudo que nuestra superior sea tan benévola con nosotras por agregar más trabajo a su apretada agenda. De todas maneras, te agradecemos la ayuda, Silica. Ya van dos veces que nos auxilias."

– "Proteger y servir es nuestro trabajo, amiga." – Sonrió. – "Y entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cuál es la razón de tan encendido incidente?"

– "Lo creas o no, estábamos persiguiendo a ese mismo cochecito hace unos minutos, hasta que… Erm, de alguna misteriosa manera un nido de avispones se materializó de la nada y comenzó la persecución más absurda que pueda imaginar." – Aclaré. – "Tuvimos que recurrir a usar al pobre carricoche como fogata para acabar con el enjambre. Nos amonestarían por contaminación ambiental de no ser por ti, lagartijita."

– "Comprendo, ¿Pero por qué estaban tras la carriola en primer lugar?"

– "Fácil, simplemente…" – Me pausé. – "¡Hera en el Olimpo, el bebé!"

¡¿Cómo demonios nos pudimos olvidar de algo tan importante?! ¡A veces creo que la amnesia se está volviendo pandemia! Sin dilación, las tres empezamos a rastrear por el paradero del pequeño Sarver y a rezar para que sus padres o Smith no nos dieran el tratamiento de la mafia italiana y nos arrojaran al fondo del río encadenadas a pesadas piedras. O quizás sólo nos acribillen al estilo clásico con un subfusil Thompson. En el frenético escudriñamiento del lugar, la mantis nos informó de haber escuchado una risa infantil al norte. Con la poiquiloterma uniéndose al grupo, nos aprestamos a correr en tal dirección.

La intuición y el agudo sentido del oído de la pelinegra fueron acertados y logramos divisar al preciado pequeño, totalmente sano y salvo como su animada risa lo dejaba en evidencia. Tales carcajadas tan briosas se debían a que Haruhiko se encontraba feliz en brazos de una lamia de rojizas escamas junto a otra más pequeña de tonos dorados. No eran otras sino Steno Sprins y su hijita, Ami. Hace mucho que no las veía, especialmente a la niña, ¿Aunque quien puede olvidar a tan cariñosa culebrita de áureas membranas reptiloides y afable personalidad que además te llama hermana mayor?

– "¡Aria Onee-chan!" – Exclamó la jovencita ofidia al verme, reptando hacia mí con sus brazos extendidos. – "¡Onee-chan, hola! ¿Cómo has estado?"

– "¡Hola, Ami-chan!" – Me incliné para recibirla y ella me abrazó con descomunal fuerza. – "¡Ouf! Veo que has estado comiendo tus _Kiki-Krispis_ , hermanita."

– "¡Sí! ¡Y también muchos huevos, porque mi mamá dice que tienen muchas proteínas! ¡Y yo debo crecer mucho para ser tan fuerte como tú, Onee-chan!"

– "Je, así es, linda." – Acaricié su cabello. Ah, ese shampoo que usa en verdad que lo deja sedoso. – "Hola, Steno-san, gusto en verla también. Veo que lograron dar con nuestro Haruhiko."

– "Un placer, Aria-san." – Respondió la madre. – "Sí, hallamos al querubín gateando despreocupadamente por la acera. Pensamos que era de alguna de las parejas alrededor, pero al ver que estas se preguntaban lo mismo, me apuré a agarrarlo para evitar que algo le pasara. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para reportarlo cuando vi el humo, ¿sucedió algo?"

– "Es una larga historia, Steno-san, pero de todas maneras le agradezco que haya tomado custodia del chiquitín." – Ami se soltó para que yo tomara al niño en mis manos y con una libre se la extendí a la lamia adulta. – "Y no es broma, este diablillo es literalmente nuestra misión más importante ahora. _Danke_."

– "Bueno, estoy encantada de ayudarle en lo que sea, amiga." – La estrechó. – "No preguntaré como terminó aquí en primer lugar ni cuestionaré sus métodos, pero espero sea más cuidadosa en el futuro."

– "No se preocupe, que no despegaré mis seis ojos de este chaval."

– "Onee-chan, ¿por qué llevas dos pistolas en el cinturón?" – Cuestionó entonces la infante ofidia. – "¿Son para atrapar más gente mala?"

– "Je, supongo que sí. Mira." – Le mostré mi placa. – "Lo logré, hermanita; Ahora soy agente de MON."

La chiquilla tomó la identificación en sus manos y la admiró con sus brillantes ojos, tan dorados como las escamas que le recubrían la extensa cola. Emitiendo un sonido monosílabo de asombro, la menor pasó sus dedos por el emblema debajo de mi carnet, palpando el relieve del metal inoxidable. Se lo entregó a su progenitora, quien después de examinarla, me ofreció una sonrisa y una aprobación con su cabeza, la cual devolví. El resto del grupo, que prefirió observar lo llamativo del áureo tono de la pequeña serpiente, se unió a la conversación. Haru dormía plácidamente en brazos de Silica, que deseó cagarlo por considerarlo tan lindo.

– "Lo que puede desencadenar una simple carriola vacía." – Mencionó Steno, riendo al escuchar la anécdota. – "Que afortunadas al evitar ser picadas, los avispones atacan repetidamente y las especies endémicas son particularmente peligrosas."

– "Al menos supieron respetar las reglas y perseguirnos únicamente a nosotras." – Expresó la castaña, dejando que Ami viera su placa. – "No quiero imaginar el desastre que hubiera sido desatar a esas ponzoñosas sobre la población."

– "Eso es lo curioso, lo increíblemente fieles que fueron los insectos al centrare en ustedes." – La madre caviló unos momentos. – "Hmm, es solo conjetura, pero quizás fue el olor."

– "¿A qué se refiere, Steno?" – Indagó la pelinegra.

– "Bien, los himenópteros usan principalmente el sentido del olfato para polinizar y comunicarse, pero los avispones asiáticos han especializado tal habilidad. Por ende, una vez que detectan un aroma que consideren suficientemente atractivo, se concentraran en este." – Explicó. – "En su caso, debieron considerarlas un peligro de alta prioridad, fundamentalmente por haber destruido su nido."

– "¡Con un demonio, Jaëgersturm! ¡Esto es tu culpa!" – Me vociferó la empusa. – "¡Hueles tan mal que hasta los insectos nos odian, maldita araña apestosa!"

– "¡¿Nos has pensado que quizás tú seas la causante, grillo hediondo?!" – Protesté. – "¡A veces me pregunto si tu sempiterna expresión malhumorada se debe a esa pestilente actitud de mierda que tienes!"

– "¡¿Podrían cesar su patética reyerta, escandalosas?!" – Interrumpió la falconiforme. – "¡Estamos en un lugar público y hay niños oyendo!"

– "Uhm… Perdón por inmiscuirme, agentes, pero la razón de que el enjambre les fijara su atención exclusiva podría deberse simplemente a la esencia de su shampoo." – Opinó Mei. – "¿Recuerdan que solía tener el cabello negro? Después de teñírmelo, usé un acondicionador capilar con aroma natural a flores para mantener el tinte. Desgraciadamente no sólo ayudaba a conservar el color, sino también atraía a toda clase de insectos, especialmente abejas. No necesito decir que la tintura y ese acondicionador no volvieron a formar parte de mí aseo diario."

– "Ah, la entiendo, oficial." – Habló la señora Sprins. – "Una vez me compré un colorante dorado para parecerme a mi hija y las hormigas se me pegaban como si fuera azúcar. Y mi amiga Rin le hizo un escándalo al tipo del salón de belleza cuando su tinte rubio cambió de colores y le dejó el pelo como payaso de circo barato."

– " _Oh, fuck_ … Creo que la lagartijita tiene razón." – Expresó la americana, cubriendo su boca con sus alas. – "Hoy he estado usando el shampoo que me recomendó Dyne; Belladona, ese que huele a dalias. Eso explicaría el porqué me siguieron también."

– "Un momento, _Peaches_ …" – Terció la aludida. – "¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?"

– "Vaya, vaya, _Pepper_ …" – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "Parece que esta vez, la olorosa era otra. ¿Qué se siente morderse la lengua, verdosa?"

– "¡C-cállate, Jaëgersturm! ¡Sólo eres una estú-túpida patata!" – La ruborizada mediterránea empezó a alejarse. – "¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos a ese maldito zoológico de una jodida vez!"

– "Es un acuario." – Reiteré.

– "¡Aaargh!"

Mascullando insultos a granel, la nativa de Lesbos se retiró, jalando su largo cabello oscuro y pateando a un infortunado gatito que se cruzó en el camino de la encolerizada helénica. Riendo tenuemente por finalmente poder ganarle a la griega en su juego, me despedí de las lamias. La halcón, la pelirroja y yo le dimos un abrazo a Ami y esta también le propinó un beso al pequeño Haru, quien, en un muy generoso acto para un bebé, señaló a su bolso hasta que nos indicó por medio de gesticulaciones y balbuceos que le entregáramos un curioso peluche con la efigie de un famoso protagonista de videojuegos de espionaje a la niña. No tengo conocimientos en pediatría, pero hasta para mí es insólito que un crío de catorce meses se muestre tan inteligente y exhiba actitudes altruistas, pero el ver a la tierna ofidia alegre por su regalo es suficiente para nosotras.

Pasando nuevamente por el lugar del siniestro, los bomberos y un grupo de policías se encontraban en el lugar. Devolviéndonos al bebé, la poiquiloterma se apresuró a darle los detalles a sus compañeros. No podíamos dejarla sola y también dimos nuestra historia para corroborar el reporte oral de la gecko y aclarar toda duda (Y evitar que Smith aparezca y nos mate). Nuestras placas se han convertido en nuestras mejores armas, ya que tan pronto los oficiales vieron la resplandeciente insignia, aceptaron las razones de las acciones tomadas y comunicaron por sus radios que el problema había sido controlado. Y aunque no deseo sonar tan jactanciosa, admito que me agradaba esa pequeña inmunidad que un simple emblema nos proveía. Sólo espero no abusar de esa autoridad… Mucho. Mientras tanto, Nikos se entretenía haciendo pucheros bajo la sombra de un arce, frente al auto patrulla.

– "¿Ya se te pasó el coraje, pimientosa?" – Le pregunté. – "Mei se ofreció a llevarnos a Tokuma. ¿Vendrás o te quedarás hasta que también te salgan ramas?"

– "Bleh, lo que sea." – Se incorporó. – "Lo que me preocupa es cómo vamos a explicar la pérdida del carricoche a la Jerarca. Su jueguito de enseñar las credenciales no funcionará con la jefa."

– "Tú misma lo dijiste, _Pepper_ ; Si lo consideramos necesario, podemos tomar medidas drásticas para preservar la paz." – Parafraseó la rapaz. – "No quiero decir que el fin justifique los medios pero… Bueno, en esta ocasión sí. Además es sólo un cochecito de bebé; El demente de Sarver ha de tener una división entera de repuestos. Recuerda, tiene un puesto importante en la misma compañía que fabricó nuestros aparatos de visión nocturna."

– "Suerte dándole esa coartada a Smith, plumífera." – Se sacudió el uniforme. – "Vamos, se hace tarde y me está dando hambre. Espero haya un buen restaurante cerca del acuario."

– "¿Por qué no vamos al _Aizawa_?" – Sugerí. – "Si las seráficas vituallas, creadas exclusivamente por los mejores chefs mundiales, especialmente la más nueva integrante, no te curan lo amargada, al menos te llenarán el estómago."

– "No estoy interesada en consumir ahí para inflarles el ego a ti y a tu dullahan, _Potato_." – Retrucó la empusa, abriendo la puerta del copiloto del _Nissan Caravan_. – "Y no deseo una infección estomacal. Métete a la patrulla y cierra la boca, ¿quieres?"

– "Ugh, como quisiera arrojarte al tanque de los escualos, saltamontes antipático." – Murmuré, entrando por la parte trasera. – "¿Y todavía me acusaste de querer conquistar a esta sociópata, pajarraca?"

– "¿Quién sabe? Quizás sólo le guste hacerse del rogar." – Bromeó la americana. – "Y con lo ambiciosa que eres, esta _tsundere_ ha de ser un buen reto para ti."

– "Cierra el pico." – Exclamamos la mediterránea y yo.

– "Ni un solo momento aburrido." – Rió ligeramente Mei, encendiendo el motor. – "Si esto es lo cotidiano, debería unirme."

Pisando el acelerador, la reptil inició el trayecto hacia Tokuma. El viaje se realizó de manera tranquila; Silica nos relataba algunas jocosas anécdotas sobre su trabajo al ritmo de música eurodance resonando en la radio, aunque al igual que yo en Weidmann, difícilmente había algo realmente interesante que relatar para una simple oficial. Arribamos al lugar y nos estacionamos, la gecko siendo una gran conductora y logrando aparcar el vehículo en un espacio que parecía imposible de acomodar la furgoneta. Desafortunadamente para las personas en la parte delantera, eso también significó que tuvieran que salir del transporte por la puerta de atrás, ya que los laterales estaban obstaculizados por los demás coches.

– "Lamento eso, agente Nikos, pero no había más lugar en el estacionamiento." – Se disculpó la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta trasera. – "Parece que hoy se inauguró la nueva atracción de las sirenas tropicales cantantes, así que el lugar está a reventar."

– "Pensamos que sólo nos darías el aventón, Mei, no que también nos acompañarías en el recorrido." – Dije yo, sosteniendo al pequeñín. – "¿No tendrás problemas por andar paseando en horas de trabajo?"

– "Deme un respiro, Aria. Entre andar soportando a mi jefe, estar patrullando desde la mañana, ayudar a unos niños a bajar su globo de un árbol, reparar su transporte y atender la emergencia que desataron en el parque, merezco aunque sea un pequeño receso." – Enumeró la ojizarca. – "Además, yo estoy pagando mi tarifa, así que tengo derecho a elegir qué hacer con mi tiempo, ¿no?"

– "Auch, sí que sacas el carácter cuando te lo propones, lagartijita." – Mencionó la castaña, rodeándome con su ala. – "Cuidado, flaca, que esta oficial es de sangre caliente y es más fiera que un tiranosaurio."

– "Oh, vamos, Cetania, tampoco es para tanto." – Contestó la aludida. – "Por cierto, agente Nikos, ¿mencionó que tenía hambre? _La Oda del Viejo Marinero_ sirve un excelente _okonomiyaki_ y una divina sopa de mariscos. Y _Brave New World_ es perfecto por si se decanta por platillos del nuevo continente."

– "¿Ya has venido con anterioridad, Silica?" – Preguntó la helénica, formándose para pagar en la taquilla.

La mencionada esperó hasta que entramos para contestar. Nos sentamos en una banca, detrás de la gente admirando un gran tanque con variopintos peces de la región. Mei alzó la vista, algo nostálgica.

– "Siempre he sentido una afinidad por el mar, ¿sabe? En ocasiones pienso que no es coincidencia que fuera concebida y posteriormente naciera en ciudades costeras. Y me encanta nadar, así que naturalmente el agua me sienta bien." – Explicó la poiquiloterma. – "De hecho, solía viajar con mi familia a las playas de Shirahama en los veranos que nuestros ahorros permitían costearnos el privilegio. Si bien no podíamos darnos el lujo de gastar mucho u hospedarnos en los suntuosos hoteles que pululaban el área, disfrutábamos de sobremanera el recorrer sus costas de blanca arena y remojarse en las tibias aguas del Pacífico. Mi sangre fría adoraba el calor del sol tostándome la piel, cosa que me daba un buen bronceado al terminar el día. Pero lo mejor, era regodearse entre la población en completa tranquilidad, haciéndome pasar por una habilidosa _cosplayer_ , sin que nadie sospechara el origen liminal que yo y mi madre compartíamos.

Pero, a pesar de que me era posible convivir normalmente con la gente, no era hasta que me encontraba bajo el agua, usando los ondulantes movimientos horizontales de mi fuerte cola para impulsarme, que me sentía totalmente libre. Era como volar, pero sustituyendo la inmensidad del cielo por el vasto océano. De alguna manera, me hallaba más a gusto entre peces, algas y corales que entre personas. Tal vez porque sabía que de enterarse de mi naturaleza extraespecie, sería tratada diferente, e incluso después del Acta, sigo siendo algo excluida; Pero los habitantes marinos representaban para mí esa calma, paz y, sobre todo, liberación que yo tanto deseaba. Adoraba su compañía, siguiendo bancos de pececillos multicolores y acompañando a diminutos cangrejos a sus aventuras submarinas desde la orilla, ataviada en mi traje de baño.

Dejé de realizar esas excursiones cuando la economía nos obligó a cesar de disfrutar tales gustos. Me concentré en mis estudios, gracias a las clases particulares impartidas por una de mis tías, que era profesora, y después de nuestra revelación al mundo, viajé hasta aquí y pude formar parte de la fuerza de policía. Es irónico; En Osaka contamos con un acuario mucho más grande que este y jamás me interesó porque prefería la experiencia real. Pero aquí, he pasado tanto tiempo sin visitar el mar, que el recorrer estos tanques y poder, de cierta manera, convivir con mis viejos amigos acuáticos, es lo mejor que me queda.

Hay que apreciar las cosas mientras aún estén con nosotras, ¿cierto?"

Respondimos asintiendo afásicamente nuestras cabezas, completamente de acuerdo con nuestra pelirroja compañera. Nos mantuvimos inertes y en silencio hasta que Haru, que había tomado una pequeña siesta, despertó de pronto y dándose cuenta que se hallaba en uno de sus lugares favoritos, nos instó con gestos que lo acercáramos a la gigantesca pecera para que observara a todo detalle la fauna marina del sur de Japón. Bueno, ya estábamos aquí y pagamos dos mil yenes cada una, así que era mejor empezar a disfrutar la visita al interesante mundo submarino.

Aunque ver a cuatro liminales peregrinar el lugar con niño humano en brazos no era muy común más allá de las guarderías, nadie hizo algo más que simplemente mirarnos con curiosidad, aunque los niños no eran tan circunspectos como sus progenitores y no se molestaban en ocultar su interés por tan inusual grupo, informando a sus padres de nuestra presencia al toparse con nosotras. La fama entre los infantes no parecía sentarle bien a Dyne, quien simplemente los ignoraba mientras Cetania y Mei se comportaban con mayor afabilidad. En mi caso, yo era intimidante para grandes y pequeños, especialmente con mi atuendo, pero de vez en cuando algún valiente pequeñín me saludaba con la mano y le sonreía al regresarle el gesto.

Entreteniéndonos con el impresionante ecosistema ofrecido sobre nuestras cabezas al pasar por el gigantesco túnel bajo el agua y asombrándonos al contemplar al imponente tiburón ballena nadar encima del público, seguido de un banco de macarelas, por un pequeño momento volví a ser tan niña como los menores a nuestro alrededor. Siempre adoré la majestuosidad de las criaturas que habitaban las indomables vastedades oceánicas, particularmente los cetáceos, a quienes de vez en cuando divisaba deambular en las cosas de Weidmman. Y las sirenas, nuestras aliadas, nos inculcaban parte de su cultura para la conservación del hábitat. Eso también incluía su decantación por el drama, aunque por suerte no adoptamos tales costumbres.

La brasileña y la americana se mantenían ocupadas junto al niño observando a las tortugas del Estrecho de Cook y a un pulpo expertamente camuflado, la griega miraba con detenimiento a un tiburón martillo del lado opuesto, nadando lentamente en las añiles aguas. La pelinegra tocó discretamente el vidrio del tanque, como si intentara acariciar al depredador selacio. He notado la afinidad de mi compañera por tales animales, aunque jamás le he preguntado. Quizás fuera la historia de la reptil, o tal vez lo calmada que se veía la chica de ojos esmeralda sin su hosca expresión, pero me sentí motivada a entablar conversación con la arisca mediterránea.

– " _Sphyrna lewini_ , tiburón martillo común. Pueden crecer hasta seis metros, pesar más de cuatrocientos kilogramos y vivir hasta los treinta años." – Hablé, leyendo el cartel informativo y situándome a lado de la helénica. – "Es lindo, ¿verdad?"

– "Hermoso." – Replicó, sin voltear la cabeza. – "Puede rastrear a su presa no sólo con su desarrollado sentido del olfato, sino también usando la ampolla de Lorenzini para detectar los impulsos bioeléctricos de los seres vivos, de la misma manera que la emplean para guiarse con el campo electromagnético terrestre."

– "Un auténtico rey de los mares." – Sonreí ligeramente. – "¿Es por eso que te gustan tanto los escualos?"

– "Por la misma razón que te atraen las ballenas, los carros de combate y esos uniformes tan fascistas: Irradian poder majestuoso y quieres esa misma grandeza innata, dominar solamente con la presencia." – Me vio de reojo. – "Pero eres una arachne armada y vestida como una totalitaria, ya intimidas naturalmente, ¿no es lo que deseabas?"

– "Brillante deducción, mantis. Es verdad que inspiro miedo con mi aire militar y estos tiránicos atuendos..." – Cruzamos la mirada. – "Pero yo deseo que me respeten, Dyne, no que me teman. Dominar metafóricamente al mundo conquistando corazones, no doblegando almas."

– "Hilarante idealismo, araña." – Hizo mueca sardónica, regresando la vista al tanque marino. – "Espero seas fiel a tu palabra cuando la vida te calcine con el fuego de la realidad. Y hablo en serio, ojalá no me decepciones."

– "Yo también pienso lo mismo de mí, Nikos, no quiero fallar a mi promesa." – Suspiré. – "De todas maneras, creí que estarías de mejor humor al hallarte rodeada de las efigies vivientes de tus animales de felpa. ¿Por qué luces tan apagada?"

– "Tan mayestáticas criaturas no son felices en cautiverio. Estas prisiones de cristal les estresan demasiado y mueren en un año." – La nativa de Mitilene extendió su quitinosa palma sobre el vidrio. – "Y en todo ese tiempo, lo único que ansían, es su libertad."

Pude entender la amargura verdadera detrás de tales palabras, agregando una pieza más al complicado rompecabezas que era Dyne Nikos. No dije nada, no deseaba arruinar ese fugaz momento de sinceridad encerrado en alegoría entre la sargento y yo. Pero, incluso con la escasa ventana de tiempo en la que la empusa atrevió a sincerarse, sonreí en el interior, contenta por la efímera pero significativa ocasión de ver nuevamente a través de la dura coraza tan inaccesible de la mantis.

– "Pero no es que sea mi problema." – La estoica máscara regresó a su rostro y sus dedos cesaron el contacto. – "Tengo hambre, comamos de una vez. Date prisa y llama al resto, _Potato_."

– "¿Puedo sugerir el…?"

– "No."

La mediterránea emprendió camino fuera de la zona actual, ignorando las protestas de una serket con quien chocó en su trayecto, siguiendo de largo hasta verla sentarse en una banca frente a una estatua de delfines. Meneé ligeramente mi cabeza; Parece que no podré visitar a mi querida Lala el día de hoy. Suspirando, volví con las demás y les informé que la princesa de hielo deseaba satisfacer sus necesidades gastrointestinales. Por recomendación de la chica lagartija y porque el _Aizawa_ estaba descartado, se decidió que _La Oda del Viejo Marinero_ sería el lugar para cumplir tan importante tarea. Que el nombre le recordara a la arpía a cierta canción de Iron Maiden también ayudó a inclinar la balanza a favor de la pelirroja.

La fachada exhibía una muy bien recreada representación de una vieja fragata del siglo dieciséis, ostentando las banderas del Imperio Británico. Y al igual que en el famoso poema del cual la pieza de rock está basada, al entrar encontramos agua por todas partes. Al menos eso era parte de la imaginativa decoración y no debido a algún malfuncionamiento en la red de cañerías, puesto que el líquido estaba contenido debajo del piso por un resistente material transparente que permitía ver a los peces de los tanques contiguos nadar bajo nosotras. Nos sentamos en una amplia mesa para albergarnos y acatando las sugerencias de la poiquiloterma, pedimos una orden cuádruple de _okonomiyaki_ y diversas bebidas. Mientras esperábamos a que nos sirvieran, platicamos un poco.

– "Siempre asientas tu cuerpo, arrodillándote, flaca." – Mencionó la rapaz, reproduciendo a bajo volumen la mencionada melodía en su celular. – "¿No sería más fácil voltear una silla para poder reposar tu parte humanoide en el respaldo?"

– " _Ja_ , _Süsse_ , pero eso es costumbre de niños en la cultura arachne." – Contesté, observando un banco de pescaditos arremolinarse cerca de la mesa. – "Ya soy adulta, no puedo andar recargándome en los asientos como una mocosa. Y además de que no me canso, sentarse de rodillas es la tradición japonesa y se supone que ya somos ciudadanas, ¿no?"

– "Y aún así te rehúsas a usar los palillos apropiadamente, residente ejemplar." – Dijo sardónicamente la empusa. – "Siempre utilizas cubiertos, por más nipona que sea la comida. ¿Qué tal si practicas lo que pregonas y empiezas a integrarte, bocona?"

– "Normalmente retrucaría tu mordacidad, amargada, pero te concedo la razón esta vez. Hay que poner el ejemplo."

– "Je, es gracioso. En mi caso fue diferente." – Habló la mujer de glaucas escamas, sosteniendo a un durmiente Haruhiko. – "Nací en Osaka y tuve que aprender las costumbres brasileiras de mi madre, como el lenguaje y la animada actitud de nuestra gente. Aprender a bailar fue un dolor de piernas, ya que me muevo con la gracia de un saco de plomo, pero lo complementé, según mi progenitora, con un excelente meneo de cadera. Eso sí, no me pidan que les dé una demostración, al menos no mientras estoy sobria. ¿Qué tal ustedes, agentes? ¿Cómo lidiaron con integrarse al país siendo extranjeras?"

– "Ah, ese desquiciado alfabeto me hizo perder las plumas del coraje. Pasé año y medio únicamente estudiando con mi madre y mi hermana caracteres, símbolos, contextos y pronunciación." – Relató la halcón. – "Sin contar que el sistema métrico en lugar del imperial ya me daba suficientes dolores de cabeza. Confieso que aún prefiero comunicarme oralmente que escribir y el no tener manos propias es la excusa perfecta. Deberíamos conquistar el mundo y estandarizar el abecedario latino."

– "Me alegro de que en Sparassus se hable tanto japonés como alemán. Mi pronunciación será demasiado occidental, ¿Pero a poco no se oye bonito ese acento germano?" – Reí tenuemente. – "¿Y tú, espartana? ¿Fue difícil pasar del griego a los kanjis?"

– "Mi intelecto, muy superior al tuyo, me permitió una rápida adaptación al idioma, _Potato_." – Contestó la mencionada. – "Y antes que recrimines, tú ni te sabes las operaciones aritméticas que hasta un niño de primaria podría resolver, así que no hables."

– "Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías, maldita chapulín latosa?" – Le repliqué, casi susurrando. – "No andes revelando cosas que no debes frente a todos, idiota."

– "Pfff, como si tu existencia fuera relevante, olorosa." – Desestimó con un ademán manual. – "Seguro aún te preocupa que se enteren de tus degeneradas preferencias."

– "No, pero tampoco pienso andar gritando cosas personales a cualquiera."

– "¡Aria!" – Exclamó ella, incorporándose y apuntándome con el dedo. – "¡Aria es lesbiana! ¡Y tampoco se sabe las tablas!"

Usé mi gorra para taparme la cara, roja de la extrema vergüenza. Mientras planeaba mi venganza contra la griega, consistente en despellejarla viva con agua hirviendo y usar su cabeza como tambor para crear tétricas melodías con sus huesos, noté que el ambiente no parecía cambiar durante los tensos segundos que siguieron a la bochornosa declaración de la mantoidea. Aventurándome a dar de nuevo la cara, descubrí que, a pesar de los altos decibeles en que se profirieron mis íntimos secretos por la ruidosa pelinegra, los comensales ignoraron por completo tal manifestación y prestaron nula atención a la excesivamente ruborizada arachne que se había hecho bolita de la pena.

– "¿Lo ves? A nadie le importas, papanatas." – Se mofó la helénica, inclinando la cabeza. – "Recuerda, borrica, sólo existimos cuando somos útiles. Y en mi opinión, tú aún eres un mito."

– "¡¿Todo esto para probar tu sociópata filosofía?!"

– "No." – Sonrió y presumidamente hizo a un lado su cabello. – "Sólo me gusta verte sufrir."

– "¡ _Du bist ein idiot_! ¡Si no fuera ilegal, ya te hubiera abierto la caja torácica con tus propios espolones, grillo imbécil!" – Me acerqué a ella con las manos en posición de ataque. – "¡Al carajo, voy a hacerte tragar esa lengua tan insolente que cargas!"

– "Señorita, siento interrumpirla, ¿pero podría moderar el volumen de su voz, si no es molestia?" – Me sugirió de repente la mesera, una bullywug. – "Está incordiando a los demás clientes. Su orden estará lista en unos minutos, por favor, espere con calma."

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh! B-bien, lo lamento." – Me disculpé, regresando a mi posición original. – "S-sí, tendré paciencia."

– "Gracias." – La mujer rana asintió con la cabeza. – "Regreso en un momento con sus platillos, señoritas."

Rezongando en mi lugar, tuve que soportar la mirada burlona de Nikos y las risas poco disimuladas de la falconiforme y la reptiliana. Incluso Haruhiko parecía disfrutar de mi humillación y rió junto a las demás. Una metafórica nube de tormenta se había posado sobre mí y desató un tifón de mala suerte, y yo sin paraguas. Por el lado positivo, el _okonomiyaki_ mejoró mi exiguo humor con su buen sabor, aunque estaba más que segura que sería mil veces mejor si fuera uno elaborado por mi habilidosa irlandesa. Ya verán, un día de estos les demostraré que el talento culinario de la segadora es insuperable.

¡Y me aprenderé las tablas, para que dejen de burlarse!

Intercambiando más diálogos para amenizar el ambiente y sacarme de mi cariacontecido estado, finalizamos de degustar los manjares y decidimos que ya había sido suficiente agua por ese día, además que la gecko había extendido demasiado su receso, así que hicimos una parada en la tienda de regalos antes de retirarnos. Entre acuarios caseros, pescaditos en oferta y libros para colorear que captaron la total atención del bebé, ahora en brazos de la arpía, yo me recreaba recorriendo la enorme selección de juguetes sobre la fauna marina, abarcando un amplio espectro que iban desde el hiperrealismo hasta la ciencia ficción. Bueno, parece que alguien se nos adelantó y patentó la idea de tiburones con rayos láser y misiles termonucleares, pero a mí me interesaba más en la abundante gama de cetáceos ofrecidos.

Los precios eran algo elevados, como en cualquier lugar comercial diseñado para vaciar la cartera de los padres que asistieran con sus impulsivos retoños, cultivados en la consumista cultura moderna, pero consideré que mil cuatrocientos yenes por una cubeta con ciento veinte piezas de animales oceánicos era una buena oferta. No es que fuera a ponerme a jugar con muñecos en miniatura de plástico (en público…), pero serían perfecto material didáctico para Meroune durante sus clases a Papi y Suu. Y vienen como tres figuras de cada criatura, así que puedo apartar las mías.

¡¿Qué me ven?! ¡Es mi dinero y puedo comprar lo se me pegue mi recontra regalada gana con él!

Sin embargo, tampoco es que pueda andar gastando mis últimos cinco mil yenes en caprichos, aún tengo que conseguirle un teléfono a Lala y… Hmm, tal vez a ella le agrade un cetáceo de felpa… Bueno, el último que le obsequié fue hace mucho y perdió todo el color por ser marca pirata. Y nadie puede resistirse a la colección _Neptune Kingdom_ , que tiene a los cachalotes de peluche más realistas y lindos que existen. Aunque, también debería de hacerme con uno para la pajarita; Igualdad ante todo, es mi filosofía en el amor. ¡Ah, qué diablos! ¡Si quiero y puedo, lo hago! Pero aún quedaba el pequeño problema de que los tres artículos estaban fuera de mi limitado presupuesto. Si tan sólo contara con alguna reserva extra de capital, algo como…

¡Eso es!

– "Uhm, ¿Dyne?" – Hablé a la mantis, que revisaba agachada los muñecos de sus predadores favoritos. – "Dyne bonita, ¿Cuánto nos queda de los cuarenta mil para Haru?"

– "Ni siquiera lo pienses, Jaëgersturm." – Dijo de manera tajante, inspeccionando un esfírnido. – "No usarás ese dinero para tus boberías personales."

– "¡No es por mí, es por la ciencia!" – Aseguré, alzando el dedo índice. – "¡Será para apoyar a una buenas amigas en sus asignaturas académicas y desarrollar plenamente su conocimiento sobre nuestros ecosistemas marinos! ¿Piensas restringir el acceso a tan valiosa herramienta educacional e interponerte en el camino del enriquecimiento cultural con una excusa tan banal como las finanzas?"

– "Te dije que no, cabo." – Replicó, igual de cortante.

– "Es para la hija del superintendente Kuribayashi, tonta." – Le susurré. – "¿Acaso quieres decepcionar a la niña del jefe y arriesgarte a que Smith nos ponga de patitas en la calle por tu avaricia, saltamontes tacaño?"

– "¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que 'no' significa 'no, _Potato_?" – Aseveró. – "Destruimos la propiedad del profesor Sarver y el día apenas comienza. Y puedes conseguirte packs más grandes y baratos en cualquier otro lado."

– "¡Pero esas son copias norcoreanas que se quiebran apenas las sacas del empaque! ¡Además, esta contiene belugas, narvales y hasta marsopas!" – Le mostré el recipiente. – "¡Tanta diversidad no puede pasar desapercibida! ¡Mira, incluso hay una enorme gama de selacios! ¡Es una ganga!"

– "Si tanto lo quieres, usa tu propios fondos."

– "Ya lo hice, pero únicamente me alcanza para estas ballenas que pienso regalarle a mis novias."

– "Ellas, tú o la hija de nuestro superior, Jaëgersturm. Decide."

– "¿Por qué no satisfacer a todos y evitamos problemas?"

– "Porque no es tu dinero. Por última vez, no."

– "Oh, vamos, pimientín. Nos hemos metido en infinidad de problemas por ese mocoso desde que lo conocimos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es aprovechar las oportunidades que el cuidarlo nos otorga. _Carpe diem_." – Coloqué mis manos en mi cintura. – "Lo hicimos en la Torre Roja con las granadas cegadoras, ¿recuerdas? Y te aseguro que también quieres llevarte a uno de tus pachoncitos amigos escualos contigo."

– "Ahí no teníamos muchas opciones, pero aquí sí, y los caprichos son innecesarios. Denegado."

– "¡Bah, cicatera!"

¡Vaya con la codiciosa princesa! ¡Ella seguro se crió con toda la parafernalia que los billetes pudieran conseguir, pero ahora se pone sus moños, la muy egoísta! ¡Ha de gustarle pagar con tarjeta para no dar propina! Pero antes que siguiera espetando y adjudicándole más defectos a la pelinegra, un pequeño objeto de verticales rayas me dio una idea al instante. Sonreí maliciosamente, era un plan infalible. Sólo necesitaba el segundo elemento de mi brillante estratagema.

– "¡Cetania, la arpía más hermosa que existe en este universo y demás dimensiones alternas conocidas y por conocer! ¡Aquella que me robó el corazón a primera vista! ¡La halcón a quien amaré por toda la eternidad!" – Declaré mi excesiva zalamería a la castaña. – "¡Préstame a Haruhiko!"

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "¡Lo necesito!"

– "Ignoro que planees, flacucha." – Lo alejó, desconfiada. – "Pero me suenas muy sospechosa."

– "¡Sólo dámelo, mujer!"

– "Aria, el bebé estará gordito y todo, pero no es una fuente rica en vitaminas."

– "¡Que no es eso! ¡Ya, pásamelo!"

– "Uhm…" – Meditó por unos segundos. – "No."

– "Ni que fuera tu hijo, pajarraca."

– "Tampoco el tuyo." – Alzó la barbilla, cerrando los ojos altaneramente. – "Y la respuesta sigue siendo negativa."

– "¡Pero, Cetania…!"

– "A menos que…" – Abrió un ojo y apuntó a su izquierda. – "Me compres ese peluche de tortuguita de carey. El realista."

– "Pero yo quería dar… Vale, de acuerdo, es tu elección de todas form…" – Me detuve al ver el precio. – "¡¿ _Was_?! ¡ _Nein, nein, nein_! ¡No tendré suficiente para llevarle algo a Lala!"

– "Lo siento, flaca, pero es tu dullahan o yo. Decide."

– "¿Por qué no las dos?"

– "Nope." – Volvió a señalar. – "Tortuga."

– "Pero… ¡¿Cuatro mil quinientos yenes por un condenado muñeco?! _¡Ta' muy caro, mi chava!_ "

– "Es el precio para llegar a mi corazón y a Haru. ¿Verdad, bebito? ¿Verdad que sí? Bailemos juntos para que mami Aria nos dé lo que queremos." – Empezó a menearse junto al pequeño. – "Tortuguita para la pajarita, porque ella es la más bonita~."

– "Bah, ni que te quisiera tanto, tetas aguadas." – Me di la vuelta. – "Quédate con la custodia del mocoso, tacaña, yo prefiero ser libre."

– "La pajarita más boni… _Wait, ¡¿what?!_ "

Tapando mis oídos mentalmente para hacer caso omiso a las vituperaciones de la rapaz, volví a la primera casilla de mis designios. Bueno, si quiero que se hagan las cosas, debo hacerlo por mí misma. Tomando al suave elemento que actuaría como mi arma principal para apelar a las escasas, pero existentes reservas de bondad de mi compañera, más una de emergencia, me dirigí hasta la griega y, usando la voz más infantil y absurda que pudiera conjurar en ese momento, acerqué mi primera carta ganadora hacia el rostro de la susodicha.

– "Buenas tardes, amiga; Mi nombre es Sonrisitas, el tiburón tigre de la colección _Neptune Kingdom_ , edición limitada." – Dije, pinchando el hombro de la helénica con la nariz del peluche. – "Me han informado que aquí hay una señorita dispuesta a darle asilo a un solitario depredador en su humilde morada, y quizás, con algo de suerte, también dentro de su corazón. ¿Usted sabe donde podría encontrarla?"

– "Ya lo tengo." – Replicó secamente la mediterránea, sin prestarle atención. – "Tus risibles intentos por coaccionarme con animales de felpa son notables, pero inútiles, Jaëgersturm."

– "Mil perdones, señorita empusa, pero no conozco a nadie con ese apellido, aunque confieso que suena con mucha categoría." – Respondí sin salirme del personaje y recurriendo a mi as bajo la manga. – "Por cierto, ¿ya conoce a mi amiguita Maki? Ella también está necesitada de un hogar y una hospedadora que la trate con el cariño que se merece."

No hubo contestación de parte de la mantis, pero incluso sin pupilas, la forma en que veía repetidamente de reojo al segundo peluche, de color gris y modelado a la efigie de un _Isurus oxyrinchus_ , mejor conocido como tiburón mako, evidenciaba que este había captado el interés de la nativa de Lesbos.

– "Dyne~… Estoy en oferta~…" – Aseveró con melodiosa voz mi acolchada marioneta, agitándola con la mano. – "Puedo ser tuya por sólo tres mil yenes~…"

– "N-no caeré con tan infantil táctica, _Po-Potato_ …" – La pelinegra ratificó de manera poco convincente. – "Es m-mí deber como la líder imponer el ejemplo y conservar nuestros li-limitados fondos monetarios e-exclusivamente en el mantenimiento de Ha-Haruhiko."

– "Soy muy suavecita, resistente al agua y huelo a vainilla~…"

– "Patéticas pre-pretensiones para mani-nipularme…"

– "Y mi prima, Azula, la tintorera, también viene incluida conmigo por solo dos mil más~…" – Revelé la artillería pesada: _Prionace glauca_ , un tiburón azul. – "Dos por una~… Y somos las únicas en la tienda~…"

– "N-n-n-no f-funcionará…" – Manifestó, con la voz tan temblorosa como su cuerpo. – "D-d-desiste ya…"

– "¡Oh, pero que desgracia! ¡Nuestra futura ama nos ha rechazado! ¡Ay de nosotras!" – Alejé los muñecos lentamente. – "¡Ya no podremos sentir su cálido abrazo en las noches ni protegerla de los malos sueños! ¡Deberemos deambular desamparadas por el mundo, a merced de los crueles pescadores que ansían arrebatarnos la libertad! ¡ _Alea jacta est_!"

– "¡De acuerdo, te daré el dinero! ¡Pero únicamente dos mil!" – Estiró su brazo para arrebatarme los juguetes, pero yo los quité. – "¡¿Q-que haces?!"

– "Seis mil." – Ordené, con sonrisa soberbia. – "Las cosas buenas cuestan y mis chicas merecen lo mejor."

– "Eres una hija de…"

– "Ah, ah. Mala respuesta." – Denegué con el dedo mientras la otra mano dejaba los peluches fuera de su alcanza. – "Seis mil o yo seré quien se lleve estas cositas."

– "Vil araña embustera, juro que voy a…" – Masculló hasta finalmente rendirse. – "Está bien, seis mil… ¡Pero ni un yen más! ¡Y eso es definitivo!"

– "Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma." – Sonreí burlonamente. – "Primero el efectivo, luego los tiburones."

– "Grrr… Bien, toma." – Me entregó seis billetes de a mil. – "¡Listo, ahí tienes! ¡¿Contenta?!"

– " _Danke schön, Unteroffizierin_. Estoy segura que usted será una excelente tutora para sus nuevas hijas." – Le ofrecí sus preciados animalitos. – "Niñas, saluden a mami Nikos."

– "¡Eres una idiota, Jaëgersturm!" – Me los arrebató y los pegó a su pecho. – "Pero esta me la pagas…"

Aún agachada, la mantis me dio la espalda y se movió hasta salir de mi periferia. Yo reí tenuemente al verla caminar como cangrejo y ruborizarse hasta alcanzar el mismo tono que tales crustáceos. Sí, es irónico que una agente de MOE recurra a técnicas tan mezquinas como el secuestro de seres de felpa, pero es por una buena causa. Eso y porque necesitaba desquitarme de su bromita del restaurante. Pero al menos ya tengo para alegrar a todas; Y la pelinegra, aunque lo niegue, también se contentó por hallar más integrantes para su colección. Me encaminaba a hacerme con los regalos para mis amadas chicas cuando choqué por error con alguien.

– "¡Auch!" – Se quejó la persona. – "¡Hey, con cuidado!"

Retrocediendo y tallando mi brazo, me di cuenta de la razón del porqué el impacto me pareció inusualmente duro. Frente a mí se hallaba una mujer de blanca piel que contrastaba con su largo cabello amarrado en coleta del mismo negro color que sus quitinosos brazos. Pero lo más interesante no es que esa pudiera ser la misma manera de describir a otra arachne o que vistiera con una llamativa playera haciendo alusión al videojuego de bloques soviéticos más popular del mundo, sino el resto de su cuerpo esbelto, consistente en un oscuro exoesqueleto, casi tan grande en longitud como el mío, pero en la parte delantera residían dos enormes pinzas mientras del lado contrario se ostentaba una larga cola terminada en puntiagudo aguijón.

Tragué saliva momentáneamente, aunque no por que tuviera miedo o porque su apéndice posterior luciera demasiado doloroso al tacto, sino porque me había topado con alguien que formaba parte de nuestra violenta historia. Al igual que con la primera vez que conocí a la griega, desconocía como respondería la chica al encontrarse con alguien que seguramente no hubiera dudado en devorarla siglos atrás. Después de las empusas, las serkets o mujeres escorpión fueron las primeras adversarias de nuestras antepasadas. Y ahora tenía a una frente a mí.

Mucho antes de fundar Sparassus, las arachnes que posteriormente formarían mi nación se enfrentaron a las escórpidas en tierras africanas, hasta que decidieron mudarse a un ambiente que no favoreciera tanto al enemigo. Aunque no hemos retratado a las alacrancitas tan negativamente como a las mantis, especialmente desde ambas especies son arácnidas, tampoco es que mi patria sea muy amigable con ellas. Y cuando andas vestida como una fanática del Tercer Reich, todo puede desembocar en una situación poco favorable. Tratando de no desatar otro incidente después de salvar mi ocre trasero de los avispones, me aseguré de tratar a la artrópoda de la manera más cordial posible.

– "¡Ah, mil perdones, amiga! ¡Lo siento mucho, en verdad!" – Hice infinidad de reverencias. – "Te ruego me disculpes, fue mi error."

– "Descuida, está bien." – Ella acomodó su camiseta. – "La culpa fue mía por andar leyendo las etiquetas sin mirar a donde voy. Digamos que ambas fuimos algo torpes, ¿vale?"

Alzando la vista, finalmente se dio cuenta de mi identidad. Noté como sus seis ojos, tan rojos como los míos, se abrieron por la sorpresa y noté un ligero retroceso en su mitad humanoide. Por suerte, ni sus afiladas pinzas o su ponzoñosa cola reaccionaron de manera adversa.

– "Un momento, yo te conozco…" – Mencionó la quelífera. – "¡Ah, eso es! ¡Ya recordé!"

Bueno, en este punto creo que cualquiera a cien kilómetros a la redonda podría identificarme; Ya sea como la laureada justiciera que arriesgó sus ocho patas para salvaguardar la vida de los inocentes durante los infames atentados, la enamorada perdida que compartió un apasionado ósculo con su compañera arpía en un vagón de tren o simplemente el más reciente elemento de MON, mi nombre y rostro se habían vuelto más o menos famosos, aunque fuera por un fugaz momento en las primicias. Desconocía por cuál de esos tres ejemplos ella llegó a saber de mí, si es que no todos, pero estaba esperanzada en que su opinión de mí fuera positiva.

– "¿Eh? Oh, por supuesto. Estuvo en las noticias después de todo." – Me ruboricé ligeramente y jugué nerviosamente con mis dedos. – "No es algo que me guste presumir realmente, pero creo que tampoco puedo negarlo."

– "¡Claro! ¡Eres la que usaba ese horrible disfraz de pingüino!"

– "Je, la mism… Espera, ¡¿Qué?!"

– "¡Y también la que liberó las cucarachas en el _Fried Harpy_!"

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "¡Y la que no se sabe las tablas!"

– "¡¿Qué qué qué?!"

– "Sí eres tú, ¿no?"

– "Erm, bien, yo… Sí, supongo." – Suspiré y le mostré una sonrisa resignada. – "Aunque no es precisamente algo por lo que me gustaría ser remembrada."

– "Descuida, arañita, todas tenemos cola que nos pisen. Je, ¿captas?" – Movió la suya y ofreció su mano. – "Soy Aiur, aunque todos me dicen Ari. Gusto en conocerte."

– "Aria Jaëgersturm, aunque todos me dicen Ari-a." – Bromeé y estreché su mano. A ella le pareció un pésimo chiste, pero igual fingió una risita. – "El gusto es mío. En serio, pensé que una arachne te obligaría a entrar en modo defensivo. Ya sabes, los litigios del pasado y eso."

– "Tranquila, que mi alineamiento es neutral bueno, aunque a veces me considero del lado caótico." – Guiñó tres de sus globos oculares. – "Además, tengo puntos extra en Inteligencia para saber que no eres hostil a pesar de que luces muy Nazi, pero no negaré que el dado también me ha favorecido en Carisma y Lindura, aunque esta última no sea un atributo estándar. Diría también que Sabiduría, pero no me gusta presumir."

– "Uhm… ¿Qué?"

– "Ay, olvídalo. A veces se me sale lo nerd." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Como sea, ¿Qué hace una prima arácnida como tú por aquí? ¿Planeas liberar a los delfines del cautiverio?"

– "No, simplemente vine a pasear a un niño que un conocido nos encomendó a mí y mis amigas." – Señalé a la rapaz quien se hallaba entretenida viendo a Haru morderle el cabello a la reptiliana. – "Ando comprando recuerdos para la familia y mis novias."

– "Ya veo. Un momento, ¿dijiste novias?" – Miró de nuevo a la castaña y la pelirroja, esta última limpiando la saliva de su pelo. – "Oh… Ehem, sí, entiendo. ¡Ah, esas cubetotas de animalitos! Mi hermanp me compraba similares de pequeña, aunque eran de dinosaurios o invertebrados. Je, las batallas épicas entre los reyes del Carbonífero y la era Mesozoica que solía crear. Una extraña ser niña y ponerse a jugar con ellos, aunque ya estamos demasiado viejas para eso, ¿verdad?"

– "Uhm, claro… Muy viejas…" – Silbé disimuladamente. – "¿Y qué hacías que te encontrabas tan distraída, Aiur?"

La pelinegra enseñó un paquete con diversas criaturas prehistóricas de distintos periodos geológicos. Mis tiempos de fascinarme con la historia del pasado hace mucho que quedaran atrás, pero distinguía al clásico plesiosaurio, el pez armado dunkleousteus, varios trilobites, un anomalocaris e incluso un basilosaurio, un cetáceo primitivo del Eoceno. Verla cargar con tantos muñecos y el hecho que yo lograra recordar todos esos nombres fácilmente después de tantos años me hizo sonreír al darme cuenta que ambas éramos igual de nerds. Uhm, me pregunto si debería invitarla un día de estos para retar al dúo plumitas-gelatina en _Mayro Kratt_. Quién sabe, podríamos derrotar a las campeonas de las carreras virtuales.

– "Son para un proyecto de la universidad. Nuestro profesor sustituto de geología les dará un recorrido por la asignatura a un grupo de chavalines de una escuela primaria y me pidió que consiguiera material didáctico para apoyar sus explicaciones. Prefiero a mi maestro original, pero está en el hospital. Al menos aproveché para cumplir mi misión y de paso entretenerme." – Se acercó a mi oído y musitó. – "Y aquí entre nosotras, estoy en una cita no oficial con alguien muy especial, así que es doblemente genial. Quien diga que los escorpiones no tenemos corazón, jamás ha escuchado latir el mío como el amplificador sónico de Lúcio. Pero bueno, esa personita que me hace segregar veneno afrodisiaco me está esperando y no quiero retrasarme más."

– "Comprendo." – Sonreí. – "Suerte en tu proyecto y tu _rendezvous_ , amiga. Le envías mis saludos a tu profesor."

– "Claro. Hey, ¿esas armas son de verdad? ¿Eres policía o…?" – El timbre de su teléfono la interrumpió. – "Disculpa. ¿Hola, quién habla? ¿Eh, en serio? ¡Sí, vamos enseguida! ¡Gracias, doctor, ya salgo!" – Guardó el celular. – "Perdona, Aria; Me acaban de avisar que mi profesor, Geber, ya se halla mejor. Siento irme tan de prisa, pero ya podremos platicar en otra ocasión. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Atenta a los cielos, caminante!"

– " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ " – Agité mi mano, entonces reaccioné. – "Espera, ¿Geber?"

Antes que pudiera preguntar si se trataba del sujeto al que Smith deseaba investigar, la escórpida se apresuró a pagar sus cosas y la vi reunirse con una mujer escamosa. ¡Un momento, conozco a esa dragonewt! ¡Es la misma que estaba con ese excéntrico disque-docente y la wyvern psicópata! ¡Entonces sí es el mismo que buscamos! Sin embargo, ambas se alejaron y preferí no seguirlas. Al final, decidí no indagar; Tal vez conociera a un supuesto sospechoso, pero eso no significaba que ella o su amiga estuvieran involucradas en los planes de ese tal Geber. Además, si su cita era esa dragona rubia, significaba que estábamos en el mismo equipo y sentí que no podía traicionar a una hermana de armas sáfica.

Y ya tengo suficientes problemas con cuidar a ese diablillo en miniatura como para andar calentándome más la cabeza. Despejando ese asunto de mi mente, me hice con el cetáceo para mi segadora y el quelónido para la falconiforme. La rapaz y Silica se encontraban luciendo un par de graciosos gorros con forma de pulpo mientras Haru, riendo en brazos de la pelirroja, ostentaba uno de rape espinoso, esos pescados abisales con señuelos bioluminiscentes en sus cabezas. La sargento se unió a su moda acuática y llevaba a un tierno tiburoncito en la sesera, aunque su taciturna expresión contrastaba con la sonrisa del selacio.

– "Aunque no te lo merezcas, ten, pajarraca de los siete mares." – Le entregué la tortuga a la estadounidense. – "Para que veas que aún te aprecio a pesar de ser un incordio alado."

– "Aww, y esta es más bonita que la otra." – La tomó y me abrazó. – " _Thanks, Blondie, you're so sweet._ "

– "Sabes que te quiero, yanqui emplumada." – Le di un beso rápido en sus labios. – "Lindo pulpo, ¿son de los que salen en los mangas hentai?"

– "No digas esas cosas frente el niño, cochina." – Golpeó mi brazo. – "Mira, uno con forma de orca para ti. Pensaba en ser generosa y conseguirle uno a tu pitufo, pero ninguno está protegido contra piojos."

– "Voy a cocinarte en _yakitori_ si continuas de bocona, urraca." – Fue mi turno de regresarle el gesto en su ala. – "Pero estaría encantada que le regalaras uno a Lala. Ese rorcual azul le quedaría perfecto."

– "Era broma, flaca. No creerás que pienso gastar mi dinero en esa decapitada, ¿o sí?"

– "Sería una buena forma de agradecerle por ayudarte con la importantísima fiesta de Mio."

– "Bleh, sigue siendo demasiado caro."

– "¿Mitad tú y mitad yo?"

– "Ah, qué diablos." – Agarró la ballena y le depositó en la canasta junto a los demás productos. – "Tu regalo me puso de buen humor, así que haré una excepción esta vez."

– " _Danke, Süsse._ " – Acaricié su barbilla. – " _Du bist meine Engel._ "

– "Soy la más divina, no lo olvides." – Me abrazó, fingiendo soberbia. – "Considérate afortunada de recibir mis celestiales muestras de cariño, pecadora."

– "Que dulces son ustedes dos." – Sonrió la poiquiloterma, batallando para que Haruhiko no le mordiera de nuevo el cabello. – "Me recuerdan a los tíos Kanami y Kou. Son más melifluos que miel de abeja."

– "Ugh, no queremos saber más de abejas por hoy, Mei." – Mencioné. – "Pero gracias, de alguna manera esta escandalosa amante del heavy metal me vuelve loca… En todos los sentidos."

– "Sí, sí, son un axioma de amor y ternura, blah blah…" – Se quejó la empusa, tomando la canasta y colocando su gorrito en esta. – "A veces quisiera tragar cianuro para poder soportar sus absurdos despliegues de melosidad. Si ya terminaron su teatro romántico, aún tenemos que cumplir los mandatos para entretener a este mocoso."

– "¿No es lo que estamos haciendo, genio?" – Cuestioné. – "El chiquillo me parece muy feliz ahora. Y honestamente, quiero ver el show de la sirenas cantantes."

– "Sólo sigue las órdenes, _Potato_. Y ya estoy harta de tanto olor a pescado, vámonos de una vez."

– "Como digas, _Pepper_." – Accedió la castaña, estirando su cuerpo. – "¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada, almirante?"

– "Veamos…" – Revisó la lista. – "Zoológico de Ueno. Genial, más animales."

– "Te sentirás como en casa." – Retruqué mordazmente. – "Aunque ignoro cómo te permitirán la entrada sin querer encerrarte primero."

– "Me matas de la risa, araña payasa." – Guardó la hoja. – "Bien, al menos queda cerca de aquí. De prisa, equipo."

Pagando todo, incluyendo el sombrerito para la oficial ojizarca como forma de agradecerle su ayuda, Silicia volvió a ofrecerse para trasladarnos a nuestro destino y las cuatro salimos del lugar. Esta vez la pelinegra y la escamosa conductora pudieron abordar sin problemas el vehículo al hallarse el estacionamiento más despejado. Ya adentro y con el bebito tomando una rápida siesta, partimos hacia la dirección.

– "Gracias de nuevo por tomarte tantas molestias con nosotras, Mei." – Congratulé a la gecko. – "No entiendo cómo le haces para soportarnos a todas, especialmente a este grillo malhumorado."

– "En estas pocas horas de estar con ustedes, he hecho más cosas que toda la semana anterior. Créanme, el trabajo de oficial es letárgicamente aburrido y de no ser por cosas como esta, estaría cocinándome en este auto, gruñendo por el calor y el hastío." – Respondió la poiquiloterma, sin despegar la vista del camino. – "Pero supongo es el precio a pagar por ser una de las naciones con menor índice criminal, ¿no le parece, agente?"

– "Y aún así, los delitos cometidos tanto por liminales como humanos han ido exponencialmente incrementándose desde la proclamación del Acta. Bonita manera de seguir perpetuando los estereotipos sobre los extraespecie." – Mencionó la arpía, sosteniendo al niño durmiente. – "¿En verdad esta oleada de fechorías está ligada a nuestra aparición? ¿Somos realmente propensos a romper las leyes?"

– "Más bien es consecuencia de la ley y demanda, Cetania. Es decir, ningún grupo criminal operaría si no tuviera una buena razón para ello, y según la mayoría de los casos que llegan a las estaciones, siempre habrá mercado para armas, drogas o cualquier otro medio ilegalmente lucrativo, sin importar origen." – Respondió la pelirroja, deteniéndose en un semáforo. – "Por ejemplo, mi madre se creció en una favela en Recife; Para ella, el crimen era el estado natural de las cosas. Y daba igual si eran extranjeros o sus propios paisanos, la sangre corría por igual, indiscriminadamente. Curiosamente, eso provocaba que los malnacidos se olvidaran de nacionalidad, especie, género o incluso edad, puesto que todos se aliaban para tomar el control e imponerse sobre los grupos rivales. Eso es algo triste, ¿no le parece?"

– "La paz entre individuos sólo es posible cuando comparten un enemigo en común." – Acotó la mantis. – "Conozco perfectamente de lo que hablas, Silica. Incluso tolero a este par de pervertidas y sus tonterías porque las tres luchamos por el mismo objetivo, al igual que MON."

– "Aunque con esa actitud de limón agrio que te cargas, a veces pienso que debería unirme a los malos para no seguir sufriendo a tu lado." – Dije sardónicamente.

– "Me gustaría que lo hicieras, sucia Nazi. En verdad, así podría llenarte el culo de plomo sin repercusiones y hasta me darían una medalla."

– "Deberían relajarse, chicas. Recuerden mi historia, hay que apreciar las cosas mientras duren. No sabemos si podríamos perder la oportunidad de gozar momentos tan pacíficos como este. O no tan agitados, en su caso." – La brasileña rió ligeramente. Ahí, su celular le hizo estacionarse para poder contestarlo. – "Oficial Silica aquí, ¿Quién habla? ¿Eh, agente Zombina? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. ¿Oh? Sí, ellas están precisamente conmigo, ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Eh, en serio?! ¡Por supuesto, agente, enseguida se la paso!"

La reptil le facilitó el teléfono a Dyne, alegando que la teniente deseaba comunicarle algo importante a ella. Esta tomó la palabra y luego de un par de intercambios verbales entre ambas, la empusa sonó sorprendida. Colgando, le regresó el aparato a la mujer de glaucas escamas y se mantuvieron afónicas por unos segundos hasta que la griega volteó lentamente en nuestra dirección. Entonces, esos enormes ojos tan verdes como el jade se encontraron con los míos, con una expresión preocupada.

– "El restaurante _Aizawa_ …" – La helénica rompió el silencio. – "Acaban de asaltarlo…"

Pocas palabras me hubieran estremecido con la fuerza de una locomotora como las que la mediterránea profirió en ese entonces. Esa infausta vorágine de los peores sentimientos que pudiera experimentar se me arremolinó con fuerza ciclónica en mi interior. Sentí a mi corazón estrujarse y mi alma congelarse al igual que el más gélido invierno polar en un instante. Los juguetes que llevaba en mis brazos cayeron al suelo de la furgoneta y quedé absolutamente afónica, incapaz de escuchar el rogar de la rapaz para hacerme reaccionar, los llantos del bebé por el súbito movimiento de esta o siquiera los latidos de mi casi inerte bomba sanguínea.

Lala, mi amada Lala, estaba en peligro… Y yo no estaba ahí para protegerla…

Mis hombros cayeron y asumí una pose tan exánime como la de un cadáver. Mi visión, tornada monocromática, me permitió observar en cámara lenta a la americana, aún insistente lograr que le respondiera al tiempo que mecía ineficazmente al niño, el cual no paraba de derramar pequeñas lágrimas que se combinaba con la mucosidad que brotaba de su nariz. Antes de darme cuenta, el mareo debido a mi falta de oxígeno al cesar toda clase respiración tan abruptamente me hizo finalmente regresar al mundo consciente. Hiperventilándome y dándome cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada, alcé la mirada y me apresuré a colocarme detrás del asiento de la pelirroja.

– "¡Mei! ¡Rápido, llévame hasta el _Aizawa_!" – Le imploré desesperada a la reptil, sacudiendo sus hombros desde atrás. – "¡Por favor, te lo ruego!"

– "¡Jaëgersturm, detente!" – Nikos me sostuvo un brazo. – "¡La teniente me especificó que la situación está bajo control! ¡Tranquilízate!"

– "¡Mei, te lo suplico, llévame!" – Las lágrimas ahora recorrían mis mejillas. – "¡Acelera!"

– "¡Jaëgersturm, piensa un poco!" – La mantis volvió a llamar mi atención. – "¡Ahora no podemos arriesgarnos a llevar a Haruhiko al lugar del siniestro! ¡MON ya se encuentra ahí, ya no hay peligro!"

– "¡Tú no entiendes, empusa! ¡Jamás entenderás!" – Me liberé de su agarre. – "¡Debo salvarla! ¡Debo salvar a Lala!"

– "¡No pierdas el control, arachne!"

– "¡Mei, por lo que más quieras, ayúdame! ¡Como profesionales, como amigas, como personas!" – La abracé con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y lo estaba. – "¡Por favor, llévame con ella! ¡Con la mujer que amo! ¡Lo es todo para mí! ¡ _Bitte_!"

Dejé que mi llanto opacara al del pequeño, manchando el cuello del uniforme de la poiquiloterma y sosteniéndola con firmeza, implorando que se apiadara de mí y me permitiera actuar para salvaguardar a la persona que significaba mi mundo entero. Entonces, sentí la escamosa mano de la gecko acariciar una de las mías alrededor de ella.

– "Sosténgase fuerte, agentes…" – Aseveró la ojizarca, sonriendo y ajustando su cinturón de seguridad. – "Romperemos los frenos y la barrera del sonido. ¡ _Força_!"

Pisando a fondo el acelerador y activando la sirena de la patrulla, Silica hizo que el vehículo saliera disparado a velocidad excesiva, tocando repetidamente el claxon para hacer aún más hincapié sobre la prisa que llevábamos. Mientras la oficial policiaca se abría paso raudamente sobre las calles, quebrando infinidad de reglas de tránsito si fuera una simple civil, yo me mantuve agradeciéndole repetidamente en el trayecto hasta que las cálidas plumas de Cetania me abrazaron, invitándome a tomar asiento y desahogarme en su hombro, oferta que tomé sin dilación.

La falconiforme le entregó al niño a la helénica para poder consolar a mi afligida persona. Ella se encargó de reafirmarme que no me preocupara, acariciando mi espalda, cabeza y mejillas al tiempo que seguía recordándome que mi irlandesa es inmortal y capaz de invocar a su poderosa guadaña en caso de hallarse en peligro, sin contar que ya había probado de primera mano sus notables habilidades combativas. Si bien yo sabía que todo eso era verdad, no podía dejar de sentirme terrible y proseguí exclamando gemidos de dolor y humedeciendo el saco de su traje con mis lágrimas.

– "Serénate, Aria, todo estará bien." – Afirmó la halcón, reconfortándome. – "No le pasará nada a la dullahan, ya lo verás."

– "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" – La miré directamente a sus áureos iris. – "¿Cómo saber si no le ha pasado nada?"

– "Porque tu corazón te lo diría." – Sonrió, retirando una lágrima de mi mejilla. – "Además, es Lala. Si yo no pude contra ella, mucho menos un delincuente de quinta. Relájate, tu azulita está a salvo."

– " _Danke_ , Cetania." – Sonreí débilmente, pero con sinceridad, reposando mi cabeza en su regazo. – "¿Estás preocupada también por Mio?"

– "No tanto como Yuuko cuando se entere, pero sin duda me hallo inquieta." – Su sonrisa cedió un poco. – "Sin embargo, es en estos momentos cuando debemos mantener la calma y confiar en que nuestros seres queridos son tan fuertes como nosotras."

– "Tienes tanta razón, linda, tanta." – Sostuve su pulgar, ella afianzó el agarre. – "Siempre puedo contar contigo para soportar a esta insegura araña, ¿cierto?"

– " _Always, Blondie…_ " – Besó mi frente. – " _Always…_ "

Era fantástico saber que ella se mantendrá eternamente a mi lado, haciéndome inmensamente feliz. Pero incluso con el apoyo incondicional de mi amada americana, esa funesta sensación quemándome el interior no se extinguiría hasta asegurarme personalmente que la segadora no corría peligro alguno. Mi cabeza decía que me calmara, mi corazón que no me detuviera y mi alma sólo buscaba sosiego en la verdad. Entre más nos acercábamos a las conocidas arterias que llevaban hasta el restaurante, sentía más ganas de salir del transporte, pero la parte sensata de mi cerebro me impedía cometer demencias.

Estando a casi un kilómetro del lugar, tomé mis pistolas para cerciorarme que ambas se hallaran perfectamente abastecidas y listas para actuar de ser necesario. La adrenalina me invadía las venas y mi inmenso deseo de proteger lo que amaba me hacía repetir una y otra vez el cargar continuamente los cartuchos en las armas. Sacaba el cargador y volvía insertarlo de manera robótica y frenética al tiempo que mi hiperventilación se acrecentaba.

– "Jaëgersturm… ¡Jaëgersturm!" – La sargento me sacó de mi eufórico trance. – "¡Tranquilízate, cabo! ¡Estás como loca!"

– "P-perdón, Dyne…" – Intenté calmar mi respiración, abasteciendo de munición nuevamente a mi P30L. – "Lo siento, sólo estoy nerviosa."

– "Y eso no es mejor." – Extendió su mano. – "Dame tus armas, _Potato_. No quiero que termines hiriéndote a ti o a alguien más por tu histeria."

– "Está bien, Nikos, me encuentro perfectamente." – Repetí la acción. – "Perfectamente me encuentro, perfectamente."

– "Cabo, no lo repetiré." – Exigió la pelinegra. – "Entrégame tus pistolas."

– "Aria…" – La castaña sostuvo mi mano, deteniendo el ligero temblor. – "Por favor…"

– "Bien…" – Cerré mis ojos, suspirando. – "Dáselas."

Ella obedeció y se las cedió a la helénica junto a mis cargadores. Esta les retiró las balas y guardó los artefactos en su saco, regresándome mis armas vacías. Yo proseguía inhalando profundamente para deshacerme, con poco éxito, de la turbación que se rehusaba a abandonarme. Tan pronto pude distinguir el sonido de las sirenas, mi pulso, como mi respiración, volvieron a su tenso estado. Insistí a la poiquiloterma que se diera prisa y ella accedió parcialmente, puesto que el tráfico no estaba de nuestro lado. Ya a menos de cincuenta metros, le ordené frenar y apenas la furgoneta se ralentizó lo suficiente, salí de ahí con celeridad para correr enérgicamente hasta el conglomerado de personas y carros policiacos que formaban una polícroma barrera antes de alcanzar al inmueble.

Mostrando afásicamente mi placa y los presentes cediéndome el paso, mis seis ojos buscaron con vehemencia a la peliblanca. El sudor en mi cuerpo me había bañado por completo y no sabía cuánto más resistiría sin sufrir un paro cardiaco por la incertidumbre. Al no hallarla en el exterior, decidí entrar por mi cuenta, mi angustia creciendo al notar los casquillos de bala en el suelo y las definitivas marcas de impacto en el techo y parte de algunos muebles. El olor a pólvora aún era perceptible en el aire, si bien mucho ya había sido enmascarado por los residuos del aroma proveniente de la cocina. Descubrir más cartuchos vacíos cerca del camino que conducía a esa zona me provocó un malestar aún más grande.

Y entonces la vi.

Vestida en su negro atavío con detalles verdes y con la cofia envolviendo su larga cabellera, mi querida, adorada y preciada irlandesa se hallaba gesticulando algo inaudible a la alférez Manako. Agradeciendo infinitamente a Tique y al resto de las deidades en mi panteón cultural, corrí hacia ella, gritando su nombre al tiempo que ella voltease en mi dirección y sus hermosos ojos dorados se abrieran al observarme acercarme a su persona con los brazos extendidos. Sentí un titánico alivio al sentir su cuerpo hacer contacto con el mío, como si todo ese excesivo temor fuera apartado en todas direcciones y se desintegrara en el aire. La levanté del suelo por el entusiasmo, abrazándola fuerte para nunca dejarla ir y rodeándola por completo para protegerla de todo mal.

Sosteniéndola, le retiré la red de la cabeza y acaricié con vehemencia su níveo cabello, derramando lágrimas sobre este. No me importaba si había interrumpido algo importante, si mi presencia estaba contaminando alguna escena del crimen o si transpiración combinada con el olor de mi quitina me otorgaba un aroma desagradable e impregnaba el uniforme de la segadora; Lo único importante para mí en ese momento y por toda la eternidad, era y será que la mujer por quien lo doy todo, mi absolutamente indispensable y amada Lala, se encontrara a salvo.

– "¡Lala! ¡Lala, Lala!" – Repetí su nombre sin terminar mi abrazo. – "¡Gracias, Arachne mía! ¡Gracias a todos los cielos!"

– "¡ _A chuisle_!" – Exclamó, aún sorprendida por mi súbita aparición. – "¡Me alegro también de verte!"

– "¡Y yo aún más! ¡Dime, ¿estás bien?!" – Le pregunté, separándome para verla a la cara, sin soltarla. – "¡¿Te sucedió algo?! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda médica?! ¡Lo que sea, lo haré!"

– "Descuida, _A chuisle_ , estoy perfectamente." – Replicó, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. – "Sólo fue el susto, me encuentro completamente incólume."

– "¡¿Estás segura?! ¡¿No tienes alguna herida o algo?!" – Exclamé, sacudiéndola ligeramente de los hombros. – "¡Te ruego me digas si algo te pasa!"

– "Aria, tranquilízate, no sucede nada." – Colocó su suave mano en mi mejilla. – "Me hallo totalmente ilesa. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

– "Sí, tienes razón… Pero…" – Volví a estrecharla. – "¡Demonios, perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor!"

– "Aria, descuida, no es necesario pedir absolución por eso."

– "¡No, lo hago porque falté a mi promesa más importante!" – Expresé. – "¡Juré protegerte, estar siempre a tu lado para evitar que alguien te hiciera daño… Y no lo hice! ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué no lo hice?! ¡Te ruego me disculpes, Lala!"

– "Aria…"

– "Yo debí… Yo debí estar aquí… Cuidándote, resguardándote… Salvándote." – Dije entre gimoteos. – "Eres lo más valioso que tengo y ni siquiera soy capaz de defenderte. ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Una mentirosa! ¡Una maldito err-!"

– "¡Aria, detente ya!" – Ordenó la dullahan. – "¡Deja de imputarte tan despectivos términos!"

– "Pero, Lala… Pude perderte…" – Reiteré. – "Si algo llegara a pasarte, yo… ¡Arachne mía, te suplico tengas piedad!"

La segadora se encontraba indemne, sin rasguño o aflicción alguna. Debería alegrarme, apaciguar mis ímpetus y agradecer porque su integridad se mantuviera a salvo. Pero, simplemente no paraba de sentirme terrible por no estar en el momento que ella más me necesitó. Entrené para esto, me esforcé específicamente para situaciones tan críticas como esta, la abandoné por una semana para prepararme… Y la decepcioné. Yo no paraba de llorar y entonces, la irlandesa me sacó de ese melancólico trance sólo con tomar mi barbilla con sus delicados dedos.

– " _A chuisle_ , está bien. No es tu culpa."

– "Pero… Es mi trabajo, mi deber, ¡mi obligación el cuidar de ti!" – Aseveré, sollozando. – "Debí estar aquí… Debí estarlo…"

– "Ya estás aquí, Aria. A mi lado, donde te necesito. Por favor, tranquilízate."

– "Yo… Sí, estás en lo cierto. Totalmente en lo cierto." – Suspiré, hipando. – "Lo siento, Lala, es sólo que…"

– "Te entiendo perfectamente, amor. Pero ya pasó, ni yo ni nadie más que los criminales resultaron heridos en tan aciago evento. Puedes relajarte."

– "De acuerdo, querida." – Exhalé profundamente. – "Lo principal es que estés intacta. Lamento tan excesivo despliegue de sentimentalismo."

– "No hay problema, cualquiera en tu situación experimentaría lo mismo. Alégrate, todo salió bien."

– "Vale." – Un tercer y último suspiro disminuyeron mi malestar casi por completo y me separé lentamente de ella. – "¿Cómo… cómo sucedió?"

– "Dos sujetos, humano y ogresa, armados con Ruger Super Redhawk e IMI Uzi, respectivamente." – Contestó Smith de repente, detrás de mí. Estaba vestida con su traje amarillo de batalla y cargaba con algunos papeles. – "Según los testimonios tanto de Lala como de los comensales, más las grabaciones de seguridad, ambos abrieron fuego apenas entraron, exigiendo el dinero de la caja y las pertenencias de los clientes. Hubieran logrado su cometido de no ser por las heroicas acciones del ex-subteniente García, quien los neutralizó majestuosamente. Debería contarle a Titania sobre como uno de sus compatriotas salvó el día."

– "Espere, _Hauptmann_. ¿Mexicano? ¿García?" – Interrogué, uniendo las piezas. – "¿Se refiere al subteniente Roberto García? ¿El casero de una minotauro llamada Amanda?"

– "Precisamente, granate." – Alzó ligeramente la vista, entregando los documentos a la cíclope. – "¿Lo conoces?"

– "Yo y las demás hablamos con él hace pocas horas en el parque Otsuka. Incluso nos participó que vendría aquí."

– "Mundo pequeño." – Acomodó sus lentes y Manako se retiró con una reverencia. – "Por lo menos los únicos daños fueron los proyectiles al inmueble y algunas instancias de shock emocional por parte de algunos presentes, pero ya se encuentran mejor. No puedo decir lo mismo del par de truhanes que ahora se encuentran camino a la prisión más cercana, pero se lo merecían. Tenemos los videos por si deseas analizarlos, aunque la prensa de alguna manera ya se hizo con estos y no dudo los esparcirán por las redes en poco tiempo."

Bueno, por suerte no corrió sangre, especialmente la de mi peliblanca. Las proféticas palabras de Nikos y Silica me vinieron enseguida a la mente; El mundo se tornó en un instante en un infierno y hubo posibilidad de perder lo que más quería. Vigilamos que alguna desgracia le sucediera al pequeño Haru y evitamos que un enjambre de iracundos avispones atacara a la población, pero en las mayores ironías de esta impredecible existencia, estuvimos ausentes donde el deber nos necesitaba. Una pequeña omisión que pudo cambiarlo todo para siempre. La vida es una cruel bromista y nosotras somos simples bufones en su sádico teatro.

– "Aria…" – Kuroko alzó una ceja. – "¿Dónde está Haruhiko?"

– "Lo dejé con Dyne, en la furgoneta de la oficial Mei Silica. Descuide, nos estacionamos a más de cincuenta metros de aquí y está custodiado por las chicas." – Respondí. – "Sé que no debimos traerlo, pero usted sabe lo extremadamente importante que es esto para mí."

– "Lo entiendo y no puedo culparte. Por eso no quería avisarte hasta después, pero Bina insistió en que era mejor informarte lo antes que pudiéramos." – Colocó su mano en mi hombro. – "No es que desconfíe de ti, Aria, pero conozco perfectamente lo fácil que es perder el control en esta clase de situaciones, y más cuando los seres amados se hallan envueltos en casos así. Créeme, lo he vivido. Únicamente deseaba que no cometieras alguna imprudencia a costa de la seguridad de Haru, ¿vale?"

– "Descuide, _Hauptmann_ , reconozco que puedo ser muy impulsiva a veces." – Sonreí resignada. – "Su trabajo por encima de todo es proteger, especialmente a los más vulnerables. No le guardo rencor."

– "Bien, aunque tampoco es que pudieras quejarte mucho, después de lo que sucedió en mi oficina." – Entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente. – "Pero eso será tema de otra ocasión, por ahora debemos hacer que todos regresen a casa por hoy. Afortunadamente con toda la evidencia nos ahorramos papeleo y más vueltas, así que podemos volver al trabajo cuanto antes. Aún tenemos que atender el asunto del profesor Geber y apenas será mediodía. _Simijo_ …"

– "Oh, sobre eso..." – Hesité antes de proseguir. –"Durante nuestra visita al acuario Tokuma, me encontré con una de sus alumnas, Aiur, una serket emperador, de las que tienen brazos humanos y quelíceros. Estaba en compañía de una dragonewt. No recuerdo el nombre de esta última ahora, pero ambas fueron a visitar al geólogo al hospital porque ya se encontraba mejor."

Me sentí mal. No es que deseara traicionar a Aiur, especialmente si es una prima escórpida y con las mismas preferencias, pero era mi debe el informar a mi superior de todo que pudiera contribuir a la causa. Quién sabe, quizás terminaríamos salvándola de algo peor y entonces esta pequeña deslealtad a mi palabra pudiera redimirse. Eso no significaba que mi culpa disminuyera, pero ya era tarde para retractarme. Lo siento, amiga, es por tu bien.

Y sinceramente, sólo deseaba sentirme útil.

– "¿Algo más?" – Revisó su reloj de pulsera. Muy lindo, parece de plata. – "¿Alguna mención sobre el incidente o cualquier cosa que nos ayude en la investigación?"

– " _Nein_ , _Hauptmann_ , lo siento."

– "Bueno, eso no nos dice mucho, pero al menos significa que está consciente y podremos entrevistarlo apropiadamente." – Fue interrumpida cuando Doppel le informó algo al oído. – "Gracias, alférez, iré enseguida. Ah, que este sigue siendo un día demasiado largo. Ven, novata, debo darle un mensaje público al pobre Roberto. Trae a tu dama, no querrán perdérselo."

Obedeciendo, tomé la mano de Lala y seguimos a la coordinadora, no sin antes propinarle un profundo beso a los labios de mi chica y darle otro enorme abrazo de alegría. Rodeándola del hombro, caminamos tras la agente hasta afuera. Tratamos de no entorpecer el trabajo del equipo investigativo recogiendo los casquillos y fotografiando los hoyos dejados por los disparos y nos encontramos con el resto de las chicas, hablando entre ellas y con el soldado latino, que tenía a su compañera minotauro limpiándose las lágrimas a su lado. Smith lo saludó y nosotras le hicimos una reverencia.

La furgoneta de MON y una barrera de policías era lo único que nos resguardaba de las inquisitivas preguntas y lentes de los reporteros atiborrando la zona. También había varios civiles, que supuse eran los comensales, hablando por teléfono con sus familias o simplemente manteniéndose juntos debido al susto.

– "¿Todo bien, flaca?" – Preguntó la castaña. – "Parecías correcaminos con esa velocidad a la que saliste del auto. Pensé que te matarías por imprudente. La próxima vez espera a que el vehículo se estacione, ¿quieres?"

– "Comprende, pajarita, era una emergencia." – Contesté. – "¿Y dónde está Haruhiko?"

– "Lo dejamos en la furgoneta con Silica." – Respondió la mantis. –"Ya nos enteramos de lo sucedido, me alegro que todo saliera bien. ¿Eso significa que ya estás mejor, araña demente?"

– "Sí, mucho mejor, Dyne." – Sonreí y besé en la mejilla a la irlandesa. – "Esta es mi novia, sargento, la dullahan más hermosa, grandiosa, talentosa y divina que existe y la futura chef estrella del _Aizawa_. ¿Mencioné que es fantástica?"

– "Por favor, _A chuisle_ , no ponderes excesivamente mis dotes." – Se sonrojó, sonriendo también. Le ofreció la mano a la pelinegra. – "Soy Lala, un placer conocerte. _A chuisle_ me ha hablado mucho de ti."

– "Dyne Nikos, igualmente." – Regresó el gesto. – "Conociendo a Jaëgersturm, deduzco que no son cosas buenas."

– "Mentiría si lo negara." – Rió ligeramente. – "Aunque también ha admitido la admiración que siente por tu entrega con la justicia y destreza en batalla, además que considerarte una buena amiga."

– "¿En serio?" – Me miró, alzando una ceja. – "¿En verdad piensas positivo de mí en privado, _Potato_?"

– "¿ _Potato_?"

– "Su nombre clave. Le queda a la perfección."

– "¡Ay, tenías que ir con el chisme, grillo bocón!" – Reclamé. – "¡ _Spatzi_ , no le hagas caso!"

– "Pero opino igual que ella, te encantan tales tubérculos después de todo, especialmente fritos. Y eres tan ocre como estas." – La segadora sonrió maliciosamente. – " _Creachán_ , significa 'patatita'. Me gusta más que _A chuisle_."

– "¡Aaagh! ¡¿Ahora también tú, linda?!" – Apunté acusadoramente a la griega, cuya amplía sonrisa burlona se había instalado en su rostro. – "¡Pero esta me la pagas, empusa!"

– "Por cierto, ¿has visto a Mio, flaca?" – Cuestionó la falconiforme, preocupada. – "¿Está a salvo?"

– "Aquí estoy, Cetania." – Replicó alguien detrás de ella. Sí, definitivamente esto se volvió costumbre.

La dueña del comedor, la epónima Mio Aizawa, nos saludó a todas. Su cabello, tan añil como la piel de mi dullahan, estaba algo revuelto y su ropa empapada en sudor, pero mantenía su sonrisa sincera que le daba la bienvenida a los clientes. La emplumada la abrazó, feliz de que la pareja de su casera y futura festejada se hallara a salvo. Entonces, Smith carraspeó y se colocó frente al mexicano, tomando la atención de todos los presentes. Aunque el hombre era más alto que la agente, esta ostentaba un aire autoritario innato que obligaba a escucharla. Tal vez era porque la imponente Tionishia, en su traje de combate, resguardaba su retaguardia.

– "Roberto García de la Madrid. Creo que todos aquí ya fueron testigos o conocen perfectamente de tus acciones en este lugar, así que iré directa al grano." – Aseveró la pelinegra, cruzada de brazos. – "Atacaste a un ciudadano de esta nación violentamente e incluso a una ogresa con un arma, hiriendo a esta última en la pierna con un proyectil calibre .44 Magnum. No necesito recordarte que según la ley de nacionalidad actual y a pesar de tener ascendencia japonesa, sigues siendo un extranjero en este país. Y, por supuesto, has violado el mandato más sagrado del Acta de Intercambio Interespecies al abrir fuego contra una liminal. Está más que claro que tus actos, especialmente el último, me temo que son considerados delitos y de los graves."

El aire se tornó tenso en un picosegundo. Hubo una bocanada sorpresiva casi grupal entre los presentes después de oír las frías palabras de Kuroko, que permanecía impasible como el resto de MON. Cuando ella mostró un par de esposas metálicas, García, igual de estupefacto que su amiga bovina, tomó a esta del brazo, recibiendo que ella lo rodeara con los suyos. Vi también como varias personas estaban más que ansiosas por protestar, sin duda para reclamar que tan funesto veredicto era totalmente draconiano para la persona que salvó sus vidas. Lala también parecía compartir el sentimiento, apretando mi mano y yo correspondiéndole. No estuve ahí, no fui testigo, y Smith será mi superior, pero incluso yo sé que eso es demasiado cruel para el mexicano.

Después de todo, el hizo lo mismo que yo y Cetania durante los atentados: Lo correcto.

– "Sin embargo…" – La coordinadora prosiguió. – "No sólo ayudaste a detener y neutralizar a un par de forajidos con un largo historial criminal proporcionalmente inverso a sus jóvenes edades, sino que también lograste evitar que alguno de ellos hirieran de gravedad o peor, causaran el deceso de las infortunadas víctimas presentes en el lugar del siniestro." – Guardó los grilletes. – "Por lo tanto, según lo que nos dicta el sentido común así como la opinión de todos los concurrentes, incluyendo la mía, es mi deber y placer informarte, querido Roberto, que quedas completa y absolutamente exonerado de todo cargo que pudieran imputarte y reconocer públicamente tus actos como auténtico y bien merecido heroísmo."

Antes que el aludido pudiera decir algo, la capitana alzó su mano en señal de espera y de la bolsa derecha de su uniforme reveló un pequeño broche dorado en forma de escudo con alas alrededor, el cual colocó en el lado izquierdo del pecho de García.

– "Y por ende, también es mi satisfacción el obsequiarte un título simbólico, condensado en este pequeño emblema que te designa como persona distinguida y colaborador del equipo Monster Ops: Neutralization. A nombre de la Agencia Nacional de Policía y del Departamento de Justicia, recibe mis más sinceras felicitaciones por ir más allá del deber y recordarnos que, sin importar nacionalidad, género o especie, debemos trabajar juntos por un mejor futuro." – Smith terminó de acomodar el pin y realizó un saludo militar. – "Buen trabajo, soldado."

Me uní a las briosas ovaciones del público y aplaudí al chico por su merecido reconocimiento. Este, a pesar de ser un experimentado combatiente, se sonrojó ligeramente cuando las cámaras de los reporteros lo retrataron junto a su animada inquilina, quien lo abrazó con un entusiasmo tan grande como ella misma. Ahí, la propia Mio se acercó al galardonado militar y después de un sincero abrazo de agradecimiento, le entregó al menos una docena de boletos color rojo con bordes dorados.

– "Toma, son válidos para consumir todo lo que desees en el restaurante, totalmente gratis. No tienen fecha de caducidad, así que tú y tu amiga pueden usarlos cuando deseen." – Indicó Aizawa. – "Sé que mereces mucho, mucho más por haberme protegido y también a los demás, pero espero estos tickets logren expresar mi profundo agradecimiento por lo que has hecho. En verdad, gracias."

Con un apretón de manos final y más aplausos de nuestra parte, García inclinó su cabeza y nos agradeció por tanta amabilidad y prometió seguir dando lo mejor de sí para la sociedad. La prensa, siempre hambrienta, trató de invadirlo con su ejército de preguntas y cuestiones masivas, pero Smith logró retirarlo de ahí y evitar que los medios continuaran hostigando al hombre o a la minotauro con sus recalcitrantes interrogaciones, muchas de ellas tratando de confirmar los rumores de un supuesto romances entre ellos de la manera menos educada posible. He estado en la misma situación, y no es recomendable. El periodismo es peor que la sarna.

Antes que ambos partieran en una _Nissan Titan_ de la policía para que los escoltara a casa, yo me acerqué y, con honestidad, le di un enorme abrazo al tipo.

– " _Danke schön_ , Roberto." – Le congratulé. – "Hablo en serio, un millón de gracias."

– "Oh, de nada, amiga." – Me miró algo extrañado. – "¿Pero, por qué?"

– "Por proteger a la mujer que amo." – Respondí, separándome. – "No estuve aquí para salvarla, pero tú evitaste que esos miserables le pusieran un dedo encima. Siempre estaré eternamente en deuda contigo por esto, y si necesitas algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, no dudes en solicitarlo."

– "Entiendo, Aria. Gracias."

– " _Gura míle_ , Roberto." – Fue el turno de la irlandesa, ofreciéndole la mano. – "Protegiste magistralmente a mis compañeros y a mí. Bien hecho."

– "Me halagan demasiado, chicas, pero les agradezco de verdad." – Rió, estrechándola algo apenado. – "Sólo hice lo que mi honor me dictó."

– "Lo honorable, lo correcto." – Contesté. – "¿Has pensando en unirte a alguna empresa de seguridad o parecida? Digan lo que digan, aún puedes lograr grandes cosas."

– "Bueno, en ocasiones, aunque no sabría por dónde empezar. Necesitaría pensarlo y discutirlo con Amanda primero." – Sonrió, guiñando. – "¿Crees que podré entrar a MON?"

– "De acuerdo, pero deberás usar vestido, sostén y tacones." – Seguí la broma. – "Y tienes que cortártelo, como todas lo hicimos alguna vez. Duele, pero quedas hecho toda una dama."

Viéndome raro, el latino rió por tan bizarro chiste, uniéndonos junto a él. Su amiga francesa nos observaba inocua, ajena al terrible chascarrillo que proferí, pero contenta y orgullosa por ver a tanta gente agradecida con su hospedador, moviendo su cola felizmente con todo y moñito, al igual que sus bovinas orejas. Ofreciéndole la peliblanca y yo el saludo de golpe de pecho, el hizo uno marcial. Después de un último adiós para él y Amanda, ambos se introdujeron al vehículo y se retiraron, dejando atrás a los incesantes reporteros que me recordaron al bullicioso enjambre de himenópteros que intentó también atacarnos con su ponzoña. Otra metáfora profética que se hace realidad este día.

– "Ah, será un fastidio tener que cerrar para remendar el desastre que esos malhechores dejaron, pero así es la vida. Sólo espero que eso no dañe nuestra afluencia de clientes." – Informó Mio a nosotras, suspirando. – "Bien, Lala, las demás se retiraron y creo que es hora que vuelvas a casa. Descuida, que para mañana ya podremos continuar con nuestra jornada habitual, no permitiré que un robo fallido me afecte las ganas de trabajar. Anda, regresa con tu familia, mereces descansar."

– "Se lo agradezco, jefa Aizawa." – La mencionada hizo una reverencia. – "Lamento no haber hecho más durante aquellos agobiantes momentos, pero admito que incluso esos sujetos nos tomaron por sorpresa. Pude haber invocado a mi falce y haberlos neutralizado, pero de alguna manera, no actué."

– "Descuida, azulita, que es mejor así, sin correr riesgos innecesarios. No es el primer atraco al que sobrevivo, y el último sujeto que trató de creerse Superman en esa ocasión terminó en el hospital con dos balas en el trasero." – Replicó la dueña. – "Además, si algo te sucedía, tendría a una agente de MOE tras mi cabeza por no ofrecer mejor protección a mis empleados. Je, mi cabeza, muy adecuado."

Y desataría la Tercera Guerra Mundial por mí misma, pero afortunadamente eso no será necesario por ahora.

– "Oh, vamos, Mio; Aria no es así, ¿verdad, flaca?" – Acotó la falconiforme, con sus alas en la cintura. – "Claro, lloraría un río por el deceso de su pitufo, pero se le pasaría después de un rato y entonces yo estaré ahí para demostrarle que nada de valor se perdió."

– "Sumamente hilarante, hija de Taumas." – Respondió sardónicamente la abismal. – "Pero te recuerdo que aunque soy vulnerable a los artilugios mortales, mi vida es actualmente sempiterna e imposible de erradicar."

– "Deberíamos poner a prueba tan flagrante declaración, ¿no te parece?" – La voladora desafió. – "¿Qué tal si empezamos por comprobar cuantas balas puedo alojar en esa cabezota tan vacía que te cargas?"

– "Me temo que se encuentra más repleta que la tuya, puesto que la mayoría de tu materia orgánica ha abandonado el desolado lugar que conforma tu masa encefálica para alojarse grotescamente en tu zona pectoral."

– "¿Celosa de mis gloriosas bebés?" – La arpía hizo rebotar sus senos. – "Y eso que llevo sostén. Pero claro, la envidia es natural en una pecho plano como tú."

– "Mi figura es más que perfecta, adefesio alado." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "Correctamente esculpida con dimensiones más que atractivas, especialmente mi agraciada zona posterior, la cual es deleite y adoración irrefutable de mi amada _Mo chuisle_."

– "Pfff, nalgas aguadas y llenas de celulitis." – Desestimó mordazmente, dándose unos golpecitos en el suyo. – "Pero mi trasero, como puedes ver, es el cenit de la saludable beldad y rebota como gelatina sin perder firmeza. Puedes arrodillarte y besarlo para que confirmes la veracidad de mis decretos y aceptes mi superioridad sobre tu pequeña personita, enana."

– "Aria, ¿Por qué no detienes a este par de colegialas presumiendo sus nimiedades en medio de la acera?" – Cuestionó Aizawa. – "Me recuerda a mis días de secundaria con Yuuko, y al menos éramos menos descaradas."

– "Generalmente me llevo la peor parte cuanto intervengo en sus querellas, así que me abstengo de interrumpir." – Repliqué. Entonces sonreí. – "Además, lo estoy disfrutando."

– "Ah, Mio, ¿iras a ver a Yuuko?" – Interrogó la americana, deteniéndose al ver a la irlandesa invocar a Seely. – "Aún no le he dicho, pero no dudo y pronto le llegue la primicia."

– "No te preocupes, Cetania, que eso es precisamente lo que haré después de arreglar esto. Si se comunica contigo, dile que estoy bien y que me gustaría ir al cine en la noche, ¿vale?"

– " _Roger, ma'am._ "

– "Bien. En ese caso, debo regresar adentro y ver si no tengo que conseguirme nuevas ollas. Nos vemos mañana, chicas, y recuerden que en el _Aizawa_ hasta las balas saben mejor."

– "Je, claro, Mio." – Reí. – "Una pena que nosotras no pudiéramos disfrutar de una buena comida el día de hoy. Y tantas ganas que tenía de sorprender a mi _Spatzi_ con una visita con todo MON."

– "Pueden hacerlo mañana. Si todo sale bien, los actos de Roberto nos darán mayor publicidad y podríamos ampliar el lugar." – Guiñó. – "Además, sería buena oportunidad para promocionar nuestro menú mexicano, ¿cierto, Lala?"

– "Concuerdo, jefa." – Concedió la aludida. – "Que tenga un buen día."

– "Lo mismo para ustedes. _Bye_."

La propietaria del restaurante se metió al inmueble, siendo interrogada en el camino por otro oficial. Pobre Mio, las horas también serán largas para ella. Olvidé preguntarle si obtendría descuento la próxima vez que viniera, por ser la novia de su empleada y todo, pero ya será en otra ocasión.

– " _A chuisle_ , aquí debo partir yo." – Me avisó la segadora, haciéndome voltear al acariciar mi mejilla. – "Regreso a nuestra morada, estoy segura que todos deben estar preocupados si las noticias han llegado hasta ellos."

– "Lala, no quiero… No quiero dejarte ir, dejarte sola. No después de esto…" – La abracé, pegándola a mí. – "Estaría intranquila si te alejas de mí de nuevo."

– "Estaré bien, amor. Ya pasó." – Acarició mi espalda. – "Te estaré esperando en casa, toda la familia también. No hay de qué preocuparse.

– "La vida es tan cruel y en un segundo…" – Hipé, llorando de nuevo. – "No, Lala, no voy a soltarte. No deseo fallarte nuevamente."

– "Aria, en ningún momento has errado. La cosas pasan y ya. Soy una hija del Caos Eterno, estoy más que acostumbrada a la entropía universal que permea la existencia."

– "Para eso estoy aquí, querida, para poner orden a esa vorágine que amenaza con alejarte de mi lado."

– " _A chuisle_ , insisto, estaré bien."

– "Al menos…" – Sollocé. – "Al menos déjame acompañarte, para asegurarme que arribaste incólume."

– "Todavía tienes que cumplir tu trabajo."

– "No me importa, tú eres mi misión más importante." – Besé su frente con ahínco. – "Smith es sólo mi jefa, tú eres mi vida."

– "Hermosas alabanzas, _A chuisle_ , aprecio tu infinito cariño." – Se separó lentamente, viéndome y sonriendo comprensivamente. – "Pero no quiero ser la razón de que faltes a tus obligaciones y a tu palabra para con la sociedad. Te reitero que alcanzaré mi destino indemne."

– "¿Cómo estar segura? ¿Cómo sé que la casualidad no desatará otra desgracia que vuelva a ponerte en peligro, y sin mí para defenderte?"

– "Aria…" – El ala de la falconiforme me tocó la otra mejilla, haciéndome voltear. – "No te preocupes, yo la escoltaré a la residencia."

– "Cetania…" – Parpadeé un par de veces, algo incrédula. – "¿Estás… Estás segura?"

– "Será la misión más sencilla que hiciera en mi vida." – Encogió los hombros. – "Y mira que sobrevivimos a comprar ese condenado café y a cuidar a Sarver."

– "G-gracias, _Süsse_." – Limpié una lágrima. – "Pero, ¿por qué? Creí que ustedes…"

– "Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, esta azulosa es extremadamente valiosa para ti. Y si te es importante, entonces para mí también lo es. Mi trabajo es cuidar a la ciudadanía, ¿no?" – Sonrió. – "Además, la necesito viva para la fiesta y no pienso dejar mal a Yuuko."

– "Entiendo. _Spatzi_ , ¿estás de acuerdo?"

– "Ya que ambas fueron entrenadas bajo las mismas circunstancias, supongo puedo confiar mi integridad física en alas de esta descendiente de Electra." – La irlandesa suspiró, sonriendo. – " _Go raibh míle maith agat_ , Cetania, te lo agradezco."

– " _You're welcome_ , Lala." – Regresó el gesto.

– "Sigues siendo mi ángel, pajarita." – Exhalé, tranquilizándome. – "Por favor, cuídala."

– "Calmadita mi rubita, que soy una profesional." – Guiñó. – "Y como no se puede morir, será un excelente escudo viviente si algo sale mal."

Sin darme tiempo de refutar su mala broma, la fuerte voz de Smith captó nuestra atención.

– "¡Con un demonio! ¡Como quiero que este día ya se acabe!…" – Renegó ella, dejando caer sus hombros para luego incorporarse. – "¡Diamantes, de prisa! ¡Tenemos una misión!"

– "¡ _Hauptmann_ , ¿Qué sucede?!" – Me apresuré a interrogar, con la rapaz y la irlandesa detrás de mí.

– "Otra situación, cabo. Comedor 'American Food', a ocho minutos de aquí, y eso sin tráfico." – Declaró la agente, disintiendo con la cabeza. – " _Simijo_ , ¿Qué se traen los criminales contra los restaurantes? ¿Y por qué siempre los que sirven comida decente?"

– "¿Otro robo, _Chief_?" – Preguntó la halcón. – "¿Un par de valentones armados que desean vaciar las arcas?"

– "Peor, _Peaches_ : Situación de rehenes." – La coordinadora gruñó, moviéndose impacientemente en su lugar. – "Elfos oscuros, seis individuos, rifles de asalto, al menos cinco personas privadas de su libertad y otras posible víctimas."

– "¿Cuál es la razón de sus actos, Jerarca?" – Cuestionó Dyne, uniéndose. A su lado, Mei sostenía a Haru.

– "La liberación de sus compañeros de la organización _Los Hijos de Mephala_ o algo así, a quienes encerramos hace tiempo. Ignoro cuál de los cinco que claman ser el grupo original, pero da igual, no acataremos sus mandatos." – Kuroko proseguía golpeando inquieta el suelo con su pie. – "¡Por el Eterno Abismo, diamantes! ¡No tenemos todo el maldito día!"

– " _Hauptmman_ , ¿podemos unirnos?" – Pregunté. – "Con ambos equipos, tendremos superioridad total sobre los criminales."

– "Denegado, _Potato_. Si bien podrían ser capaces de enfrentarse a unos secuestradores de quinta, no tienen sus uniformes ni sus armas, y no tenemos tiempo para ir a buscarlos." – La capitana de desesperaba más a cada segundo. – "¡Diamantes, última oportunidad o juro que las sodomizo con sus propias espinas dorsales!"

Zombina apareció, corriendo con celeridad hacia la superior, seguida del resto. Tenía una pieza de papel higiénico pegada a su bota.

– "¡Lo siento, Capi! ¡Parada de emergencia! ¡Y Tio rompió el lavabo cuando se limpiaba la cara! ¡Creo que la dueña nos enviará la cuenta después!"

– "¡ _Chief_ , podemos hacerlo!" – Insistió la americana. – "¡Sólo denos munición y acabaremos con la amenaza!"

– "Dije que no, cabo. Esta misión es de MON y punto final." – Dictó la coordinadora, revisando su pistola IMI Desert Eagle. – "Zoe, ¿trajiste las perforadoras? No quiero que nos pase como en la ocasión de los hombres lobo."

– "La tengo cubierta, Capi. Tres para usted." – La zombi sonrió, dándole los cargadores. – "¿Cómo será esta vez? ¿Directo o jugamos a las escondidas?"

– "¿Cuál fue el último qué hicimos?" – Recargó su arma.

– "Improvisamos una película de acción cuando el troll reveló la M249." – La pelirroja rió tenuemente, revisando su fusil FAMAS. – "Hoy llegamos tarde, así que necesitamos algo similar para nivelar la falta de diversión. ¿Directo?"

– "De acuerdo, pero nada de duelos al estilo del viejo oeste, que no traje mi sombrero vaquero. Tio, ¿Qué tal están tus arietes?"

– "Listos para saludar a los malos, Jefita." – La ogresa tronó sus dedos. – "¿Uso los guantes?"

– "Nah, que les duela. Pero trata de no romperles muchos huesos, con que queden parapléjicos es suficiente."

– "Jefa, ¿dónde quiere que me ponga?" – Cuestionó la cíclope, cargando un pesado rifle francotirador Barrett M107.

– "Veamos…" – La mencionada observó los alrededores. – "Ese edificio, el de las tres antenas gigantes. Tendrás un buen ángulo y te protegerás del sol. ¿Doppel?"

– "A la órden, _Hafh'drn_." – La cambiaformas tomó a la chica de un solo ojo de los costados. – "Sostente, Manako."

– "Por favor, sea gentil conmigo, Doppel-sAAAHH!"

Como un misil y con la velocidad de uno, la doppelgänger se elevó junto a la tiradora estrella por los aires mientras el largo cabello de la abismal giraba como un taladro alrededor de ellas, envolviéndolas. La admiramos ascender hasta el techo del lejano y gigantesco edificio que se imponía sobre el cielo tokiota como el verdadero coloso arquitectónico que era, depositar a la chica y volver nuevamente.

– "¿Puedes hacer eso, _Spatzi_?" – Susurré a mi novia, viendo a la cambiaformas regresar.

– "Los poderes de una hija del Caos Reptante son superiores a los míos, _A chuisle_."

– "¿Qué tal tú, _Süsse_?" – Murmuré a la halcón.

– "Las abismales son unas tramposas." – Replicó, torciendo la boca. – "Al menos mis aleteos son gráciles."

Doppel aterrizó tan rápido como despegó y sonriendo jactanciosamente, como si supiera que nos había impresionado, movió petulantemente hacia atrás su nívea cabellera. Tal vez fuera presumida, pero sus habilidades y rango le permitían vanagloriarse de sus capacidades. Con una afirmación silenciosa, MON se encontraba listo para actuar.

– "Sin dilación, equipo, ya nos hemos retrasado mucho." – La capitana emprendió la marcha. – "Granates, nos vemos mañana las diez. Al menos podrán disfrutar de un día libre. Vamos, diamantes."

– "¡ _Hauptmann_ , aún podemos ayudar!" – Indagué. – "¡Somos parte del equipo!"

– "¿Y quién va a hacerse cargo de Haruhiko?"

– "Yo lo haré." – Lala alzó su mano. – "Considero que la residencia Kurusu sería el lugar más seguro para el pequeño, sin contar que estaría en vigilancia constante de personas capacitadas. Garantizo el bienestar del infante y satisfactorio retorno íntegro, por mi honor como descendiente del Eterno Abismo."

– "De todas maneras no hay más espacio en la furgoneta." – Smith disintió. – "Apenas podría entrar una de las tres y necesitamos todo la capacidad disponible por si debemos trasladar detenidos."

– "Yo podría transportarlas." – Mei dio un paso adelante. – "C-claro, si le parece aceptable, agente Smith"

– "Sin armas, equipo ni experiencia…" – La aludida talló su sien. – "No quiero arriesgarlas."

– "Jerarca, incluso si no somos parte de la operación, sería una excelente manera de ganar experiencia al observar a las veteranas de MON en acción." – Terció la helénica. – "Tómelo como parte del entrenamiento."

– " _Simijo_ …" – La agente suspiró, acomodando sus gafas. – "Bien, pero no quiero quejas ni lloriqueos por si les pica un mosquito, granates verdes. Silica, aprecio que desees cooperar, pero no esperes paga alguna. Y asistirán únicamente como espectadoras, sin meter las manotas, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "¡Sí, señora!" – Saludamos al unísono.

– "Vale, ¡muévanse, entonces, novatas! _¡Honorem et Gloriam!_ "

Con prontitud, las guerreras de MON abordaron su vehículo, con Smith ocupando el asiento del conductor y Doppel a su lado. Sin importarle las reglas de tránsito, ponerse el cinturón o esperar a que el resto de sus subordinadas se hallaran adentro, la impaciente pelinegra aceleró a todo motor y después de marcar el suelo con el caucho quemado de las llantas, salió despedida a esa velocidad que sólo ella es capaz de alcanzar detrás del volante.

Deberíamos preocuparnos por ver a la pobre Zoe luchar contra la aceleración y sostenerse con una mano del parachoques para evitar caerse mientras el resto de su traje hacía fricción con la carretera, pero (desgraciadamente) ya era costumbre atestiguar tan flemático comportamiento de la capitana hacia sus subalternas. Y la teniente ya está muerta, así que no hay problema.

– "Es nuestro turno, equipo." – Indicó Nikos. –"Silica, trata de seguirle el paso, pero no nos mates en el proceso. Cabos, adentro."

– "En un momento, Dyne." – Le advertí y me volteé hacia la dullahan, con el pequeño en manos. – "Por favor, linda, cuídate mucho. Prometo volver pronto."

– "Descuida, _A chuisle_ , ve a cumplir tu deber." – Me propinó un suave ósculo en los labios. – "Yo y el niño te esperaremos en casa."

– "Confío en que sí." – Besé la frente del bebé. – "Y tú también, Haru, obedece a mamá Lala, ¿vale?"

– "¡Wah!" – Respondió el menor. Desconozco que haya querido decir, pero estaba riendo.

– "Igualmente, chavalín." – Mimé su nariz y miré a la rapaz. – "Cetania, ¿aún acompañaras a ambos a la morada?"

– "Nunca falto a mi palabra, flaca. Llamaremos a un taxi." – Guiñó. – "Despreocúpate, apenas termine mi tarea, las veré en el lugar acordado. Lo conozco, aunque nunca entré. Je, tenemos mala suerte con los restaurantes, ¿no crees?"

– "Somos imanes de desastres, pajarita." – Reí ligeramente y la abracé. – " _Danke, Süsse_. Protégelos por mí."

– "Con mi propia vida si es necesario. Por aquí, pasajeros." – Se dio la vuelta y con su ala guió a segadora y niño en dirección a la parada más cercana. Agitó su ala hacia nosotras. – "No me tardo, chicas. Como dice Terminator: _¡I'll be back!_ "

– "¡Hasta la vista, _babies_!" – Alcé mi mano. – "¡Váyanse por la sombrita y no hablen con extraños! ¡Las amo a ambas!"

– "Sí que te encanta retrasar todo, araña sentimental." – Mencionó la mantis. – "Adentro, _Potato_ , o terminaremos trapeando los destrozos si llegamos tarde."

– "¿Dyne?"

– "¿Qué quieres?"

– "Gracias por quitarme la munición. Ignoro qué hubiera hecho con armas cargadas en esos momentos." – Sonreí. – "Eres sensata, por eso te admiro."

– "Sólo haz tu trabajo, Jaëgersturm…" – Se dio la vuelta, ligeramente sonrojada. – "Ya métete, que la gasolina no es gratuita."

Riendo por ver a la mediterránea ruborizada ante los cumplidos, tomé asiento en la parte trasera y la reptiliana volvió a hacer gala de su destreza al volante, dominando magistralmente las obtusas vueltas y evadiendo a los peatones y carros ajenos con la maestría de una corredora de _Formula 1_ , la ojizarca logró distanciarse a pocos metros del transporte de MON y en menos de lo que esos gatitos fueron aplastados por la imprudente conducción de Smith, logramos llegar hasta la zona del conflicto, estacionándonos justamente enfrente del restaurante. Algunas patrullas ya se hallaban en el área, con algunos elementos custodiando las salidas y formando obstáculos con sus carros, pero sin poder actuar sobre los malhechores liminales.

De no ser porque ahora mismo se había convertido en campo de batalla, el restaurante podría hacerle competencia, al menos en estética, al _Aizawa_. Con sus paredes de ladrillo rojo y las macetas alrededor, sin contar con el techito triangular sostenido por un par de columnas y ostentando el nombre del comedor arriba de las hermosas puertas de madera, el inmueble tenía una fachada tanto clásica como afable. Desgraciadamente, ahora el único menú disponible era una ensalada de balas con sangre propia como salsa secreta.

Tan pronto nos estacionamos, las tres nos bajamos de la furgoneta, usándola como escudo hasta llegar a lado de Kuroko, que operaba un aparato de radio multifrecuencia en una maleta especial. Al vernos, nos pidió que mantuviéramos un perfil bajo, resguardándonos con escudos balísticos que los elementos anti-motines le aprovisionaron a la capitana. Era una lástima que sin nuestro equipo, nos encontráramos sin oportunidad de actuar, pero al menos tendríamos la oportunidad de atestiguar la eficiencia de las profesionales de la organización de élite, que ya debía hallarse adentro, a juzgar por su ausencia

– "Lamentamos en retraso, Jerarca. Culpa de _Potato_ , como siempre." – Habló la nativa de Mitilene, alistando a Gorgo, su P226. – "¿Está todo bien?"

– "De maravilla, sargento _Pepper_. Acabo de encargarle a Bina un filete miñón con ensalada César y rica agua de horchata." – Respondió la mandamás, ajustando los controles de su consola. – "¿Deseas comer más sarcasmo aquí o te lo envuelvo para llevar?"

– "Disculpe, Jerarca." – Se ruborizó. – "Quise decir que cual era el estado de la situación actual."

– "Nada agradable, como puedes ver, Nikos." – Le dio unos golpes al aparato hasta lograr que la señal se activara, sin éxito. – "Silica, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que sólo traerías a estas novatas. ¿Esperas a que te reclute también o algo?"

– "Perdón por colarme, agente, es sólo que no pude resistir a la oportunidad de observar de primera mano al legendario Monster Ops en acción." – Replicó la poiquiloterma, con un revólver New Nambu M60 en sus escamosas manos. – "No se preocupe por mí, soy una niña grande y puedo cuidarme solita."

– "Me alegro, porque estás a punto de perder tu rabito color aguamarina si continuas exponiéndolo de esa manera." – Señaló al apéndice de la reptil, parcialmente al descubierto detrás de un neumático. – "Toma el ejemplo de Jaëgersturm y reduce tu silueta, primeriza. Nunca le dejes oportunidad al enemigo de herirte."

– "¡Oh, mil perdones! ¡ _Foi sem querer_!" – Recogió su cola alrededor de ella. – "Confieso que nunca antes había estado en algo así. Ni siquiera he tenido que usar mi arma desde mi instrucción."

– "Eso es bueno, Mei." – Opiné. – "Significa que el crimen se ha mantenido bajo y no te has visto envuelta en tan terribles percances. Lo mejor que puede pasarle a un policía es jamás tener que recurrir a la violencia."

– "Por eso no deberías estar aquí, gecko." – Aseveró la capitana. – "Si algo te pa-¡Mierda!"

Agachamos cabezas cuando los proyectiles volaron hacia nosotras. La cacofonía del plomo impactado el metal del vehículo resonaba con mayor eco por la forma de la caja vacía de la furgoneta. La griega y yo tratamos de no cerrar los ojos al tiempo que las balas creaban protuberancias a las paredes del transporte mientras que la pelirroja se tapaba sus puntiagudas orejas por el susto. Smith solo se hizo a un lado, cubriéndose impávida ante la tormenta de disparos y aún tratando de establecer comunicación con las demás.

– "¡¿De dónde vino eso?!" – Exclamé. – "¡Las ventanas están intactas!"

– "Hay una pequeña a lado de las principales. ¡Zoe! ¡Zoe, ¿me escuchas?! ¡Zoe!" – Repetía la mujer del gobierno, sacudiendo la radio. – "¡Maldito _Andariel's World Emporium_! ¡Sólo venden cachivaches chinos inútiles! ¡¿Sacrificamos medio salario para esto?!"

– "Uhm… ¿Agente?" – La ojizarca pidió la palabra.

– "¡Tio, Manako, Doppel, abuelita Chona! ¡Que alguien me conteste, con un demonio!"

– "¿Agente?"

– "¡Es la última vez que dejo que esa condenada de Vanessa nos consiga el equipo! ¡Y para colmo, se gastó la mitad en una sex-shop! ¡¿Quién necesita tantos vibradores dobles, por el horror de Azathoth?!"

– "¡Agente Smith!"

– "¡¿Qué, qué quieres, lagartija?! ¡¿No ves que esta cochinada no sirve?!"

– "Bueno, ¿ya intentó oprimir el botón de encendido? Ese, el rojito de ahí."

Accediendo a la sugerencia, la coordinadora usó su índice para activar el interruptor indicado. Al hacerlo, la estática de la bocina hizo su aparición en toda su gloria de cuatrocientos megahercios. Pasaron varios segundos de incómodo silencio hasta que Kuroko, con su larga cabellera negra tapándole el rostro, se retiró sus gafas de sol, dejando ver una minúscula pizca de sus ojos. Desearíamos no haberlo hecho.

– "Gracias… oficial Silica…" – Dijo la capitana, con una voz similar a las escuchadas en las películas de terror, pero por parte de los monstruos. – "Me… aseguraré… de… recompensarla... por esto…"

– "Erm, n-no es necesario, agente-te." – La reptiliana empezó a retroceder lentamente. – "¡O-oh, pero miren la hora! C-creo que mi mamá quiere que vaya por el pan. Lame-mento no poder quedarme, pero el deber me lla-llama. _¡Tchau!_ "

Será una gecko, pero Mei corrió como velocirraptor por su vida y, olvidándose de su vehículo, desapareció de escena en tiempo récord. Bien por ella, pero nosotras aún estábamos en la mira de la impredecible líder de MON y posiblemente de algún culto demoniaco, a juzgar por el temblequeo de su cuerpo y la inhumana manera en que su cabeza se había inclinado, contemplándonos con un brillo escalofriante en el único ojo visible detrás de su pelo. Ese profundo sonido gutural que producía al respirar no ayudaba a disipar la tensión.

– "Ustedes dicen algo…" – Conminó ella. – "Y le pediré a Doppel que las arroje personalmente a las fauces de su abismal padre… ¿ _Capisce_?"

– "Sí, señora…" – Musitamos con voz de ratones ultra-horrorizados.

– "Bien." – Sonrió y su aspecto humano regresó al instante. ¡¿Cómo hace eso?!" – "Zoe, ¿puedes oírme? Responde, teniente."

– "¡Capi! ¡Finalmente!" – Replicó la heterocromática. – "Por un momento pensé que Redguard nos estafó con la radio. ¿Sucedió algo?"

– "Es lo que yo pregunto, ¿aún siguen sin poder infiltrarse?"

– "Estoy en los conductos de aire, pero son demasiado estrechos y hay cucarachas." – Tosió. – "No necesito respirar, pero el hedor es horrible. Me siento como Tom Skerritt en la primera película de _Alien_. ¿Por qué no pudimos simplemente atacar de frente? Como si esos malnacidos pudieran dañarme."

– "Pero a los rehenes sí, descerebrada. ¿Segura que son los conductos que llevan a la cocina y no el baño?"

– "Uhm… Bueno, logro distinguir un olor algo ácido, pero no quiero aspirar más profundo o corro el riesgo de vomitar mi corazón artificial."

– "¿Dónde están Tio y Doppel?"

– "Esperando a Manako, ¿y ella?"

– "Aguardando a que nos des tu señal, genio. Apresúrate, ¿quieres? Dijiste que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaríamos recibiendo a la prensa."

– "Oiga, Capi, la reto a que se ponga en mis botas. Ni siquiera Doppel transformada en una limo podría maniobrar por estos espacios tan reducidos y menos con este rifle." – La muerta viviente se pausó. – "Espere, distingo algo. Oh, _simijo_."

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "Tenía razón, era el baño. Debí tomar la ruta equivocada cuando doblé a la izquierda en esa intersección. Hey, está más limpio que el de la estación, y eso que no es muy difícil."

– "Demonios, Bina. Eso es algo que esperaría de los granates." – La coordinadora talló su frente. – "Por favor, date prisa o la pobre Mana-chan morirá de insolación y hoy Helios no tiene piedad con la epidermis."

– "Lo sé, Capi, perdón. Ya voy de reversa, deme un minuto."

Smith suspiró, apoyando sus codos en la parte delantera del vehículo y soplando uno de sus mechones frontales. Si bien nosotras comprendíamos el valor táctico de una entrada sigilosa (es precisamente lo que nos enseñaron en el entrenamiento), no entendíamos porque no dejar que la teniente se 'sacrificara' y el resto desmantelara a los delincuentes mientras se encontraban distraídos y confiados. Claro, podrían conocer las tácticas habituales del famoso MON, pero el vidrio polarizado de las ventanas escondería la apariencia de la zombi desde el exterior.

– " _Hauptmann_ , ¿podría dar mi opinión al respecto?" – Solicité audiencia.

– "Compártela con el equipo, _Potato._ "

– "Desde aquí puedo ver claramente las figuras de los criminales." – Señalé a las ventanas. – "Están difusas y opacas por el filtro solar, pero son perfectamente distinguibles. Ahora, ¿a qué distancia se encuentra Manako?"

– "Mil setecientos metros al sur de nosotras, decenas más, decenas menos."

– "Bien, ella está dentro del rango óptimo de su M107. ¿No sería más fácil que ella, siendo la mejor tiradora del grupo, los eliminara con su rifle semiautomático? Dudo que alguien resista el calibre .50 Browning, incluso si son proyectiles de goma."

– "Lógica conclusión, cabo." – La agente revisó su reloj. – "Sargento Nikos, ¿quisiera contribuir a la conversación y darnos su criterio?

– "Como la alférez francotiradora nos dijera en los ensayos: Si luce demasiado sospechoso, entonces es un señuelo." – Expresó Dyne. – "La mafia griega solía hacer esto todo el tiempo. Tomas a un rehén, te aseguras de amarrar sus manos y pegarle un arma vacía en estas, entonces lo obligas a exhibirse frente a la mira del enemigo y esperas a que el adversario muerda la carnada. Se debe hacer de manera que no pueda diferenciarse el obvio engaño, ya sea realizándolo a distancias alejadas o de noche. Pero aquí, gracias al polarizado, pueden darse el lujo de hacerlo en plena luz del día a longitudes tan descaradas."

– "¿Qué dices, cabo Jaëgersturm?, parece que _Pepper_ ha descifrado el plan del enemigo."

– "Comprendo, _Hauptmann_ , pero en ese caso, ¿por qué no atacar directamente, nuevamente? Si ya sabemos donde están las víctimas, entonces podremos evitarlas y concentrarnos en el adversario real."

– "Porque necesitamos contar con información segura antes de proceder, granate. O bien Nikos tiene razón y nos hallamos ante un clásico cebo, o resulta que nos enfrentamos a los asaltantes más torpes de la historia." – Explicó con seriedad Kuroko. – "Incluso cuando improvisar es casi cotidiano en este trabajo, la precaución es prioridad absoluta y hay que cerciorarse de todas las posibilidades existentes antes de actuar. Piensa, luego existes."

– "Entendido, _Hauptmann_." – Asentí. – "Siento haber omitido tan primordiales detalles."

– "Estás molesta, ¿cierto?"

– "Claro que no." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Acepto mis errores y me alegro que usted sea quien los corrija."

– "No, hablo de todo lo ocurrido hoy. Que te dejara a cargo de un bebé ajeno, que no estuvieras presente para proteger a la mujer que amas y que alguien más se haya llevado el momento heroico que sientes que te pertenecía por derecho. Incluso en estos momentos debes estar con ganas de entrar ahí y atrapar a esos desalmados para recuperar tu supuesto honor perdido." – Me atisbó desde el rabillo del ojo. – "¿O acaso me equivoco?"

Exhalé; Realmente soy transparente. Me asenté en el suelo, con el vehículo cubriéndome la espalda.

– "Debí ser yo, _Hauptmann_. Debí ser yo quien llegara en su blanco corcel a rescatar a mi amada damisela. No es sólo honor u orgullo, sino mi propia esencia como soldado, amante y arachne. La mujer de mi vida, atacada, y yo sin poder hacer nada. Me hiere en lo más profundo de la dignidad." – Declaré, cabizbaja. – "No estoy furiosa con ese soldado, al contrario, le agradezco que haya arriesgado su propia existencia por todos, es exactamente lo que yo haría, especialmente por Lala; También sé que de cualquier manera aquello hubiera ocurrido y sin nadie para hacerles frente, pudo haber resultado en un auténtico desastre. Estoy feliz porque todos estén bien.

Pero, demonios, me siento tan inútil por quedarme sin actuar. Y es ahí donde me doy cuenta que mi peor enemiga, soy yo misma. Es decir, mírenme, furiosa porque no estoy en la mira de un desgraciado armado, exponiéndome a morir, y todo por mi soberbia. ¿Qué tan miserablemente fatua y vacía debo ser para envidiar la mala suerte de otros? A veces creo que estas ropas son mi verdadera yo, una patética fascista que detesta que alguien más se introduzca en su territorio y trata de defenderlo acérrimamente aunque eso la destruya en el proceso. Soy patética, ¿cierto?"

La capitana simplemente se acomodó sus gafas oscuras y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

– "Eres una soldado, Aria, tu lugar está en campos de batalla como este. Luchar y defender es un aforismo para tu belicosa especie, para cualquiera que se haya entrenado como tú, ya sea de manera militar o policiaca, porque proteger la patria significa cuidar a sus habitantes, a las personas que amamos y conforman nuestro universo entero. Sin ellos, la vida pierde sentido y nuestro honor se transforma en otro concepto abstracto sin valor alguno. No eres patética, Aria, sólo tan apasionadamente entregada a tus ideales que en ocasiones estos te nublan la mente. En cierto modo, eres tan humana como yo. Y ya que tu padre también lo era, aquello tiene mayor validez.

No soy ajena a esos sentimientos. Yo me sentí tan irrelevante cuando era una primeriza con sólo una placa y un revólver tan viejo que sentía que los espíritus de mis antepasados lo reclamarían. Ya sabes mi historia, lo abominable que es ese sentimiento de impotencia y ver el mundo arder mientras tus manos se hallan metafóricamente atadas. Pronto, ese entusiasmo que te llevó a querer darlo todo muta en ira, rencor, odio… Y terminas volviéndote el monstruo que juraste destruir.

Pero, incluso cuando tu corazón se llegara a infectar de ese aciago veneno, debes mantener la calma, alejarte esos impulsivos deseos de ajusticiar a esos enemigos imaginarios y concentrarte en el verdadero problema. Entonces, sólo así vencerás al cuchillo de doble filo que es tu ego y encaminarte hacia la auto-superación. En lugar de ver esto como una ocasión perdida, velo como una oportunidad que la vida te ha otorgado para mejorar lo que ya eres, pulir tus habilidades, ser superior.

Lala está a salvo, Cetania también, tu familia y amigos incólumes. No has perdido a nadie, no has recibido un golpe más devastador que mil balas ni te has perdido en una espiral sin retorno. Tienes todo para salir adelante sin preocuparte de nada, excepto por seguir desarrollando a tu cuerpo y mente. Entrena, ensaya, adiéstrate, dalo todo. Cuídate a ti misma antes de salvar al mundo, Jaëgersturm, porque tú eres el mundo entero para tus seres queridos. Y así, cuando llegue la hora de la verdad, podrás tener la seguridad de que será tu propia destreza la que te sacará de apuros y no la confianza ciega en el impredecible azar. Entonces, regresarás a casa y podrás exclamar con tu verdadero orgullo y honor, que lo hiciste, que lograste tu mayor victoria, la más grande conquista:

Estar viva."

Smith me sonrió, con sus ojos mostrando una mirada reconfortante, casi maternal. Era un discurso simple, reafirmando lo que alguien de mi edad y con la sensatez de una adulta ya debería saber. Pero, de alguna manera, Kuroko era capaz de transformar un pequeño monólogo en una sesión terapéutica y poco a poco ayudarme a exorcizar mis demonios internos que siempre amenazaban con apoderarse de mi mente. La pelinegra demostró nuevamente porque ella es la líder de este prestigioso equipo, y me siento tan feliz de que así sea. Sonriéndole de vuelta, me incorporé y asentí silenciosamente. La empusa, sin decir nada, se había encargado de cubrir las partes de mi cuerpo expuestas por la parte inferior del transporte con su escudo, como una buena amiga.

– " _Danke._ " – Musité a ambas.

– "A veces creo que soy la mamá de todas ustedes." – Rió la coordinadora. – "Y eso me sentir tanto conmovida como vieja. Y aún no llego a los treinta."

– "No beba tanto café entonces, _Hauptmann_. El exceso le causará insomnio y nerviosismo que acelerarán el proceso de envejecimiento."

– "Lo haré cuando dejes de ser una lesbiana amante de lo militar que seguramente algún día provocará algún incidente por la forma tan fascista en que se viste."

– " _Touché._ " – Acepté ese golpe, suspirando. – "¿Dónde está Cetania?"

Como si la hubiera invocado, la familiar silueta falconiforme de la arpía apareció en el cielo, con su voluptuosa figura contrastada por el fulgurante brillo del ardiente astro rey. Con presteza, ella descendió de las alturas y aterrizó raudamente, levantando algo de polvo en el proceso. Tan pronto tocó suelo, se apresuró a tomar sus manos protéticas y a desenfundar a Helena, resguardándose como nosotras.

– "Hace tanto calor que por un momento pensé que mis alas se derretirían como las de Ícaro." – Bromeó la castaña. – "¿De qué me perdí?"

– "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo están Lala y Haru?" – Pregunté. – "¿Llegaron a salvo?"

– "Tranquila, flaca, que la lindura y la bestia arribaron sanas y salvas."

– "Sé que no significa mucho para ti, pero tampoco le digas bestia a Haruhiko." – Retruqué. – "Aunque te agradezco el cumplido para mi diosa."

– "Bluaj, ni en tus sueños, araña patona." – Me sacó la lengua. – "Hablando en serio, ambos están bien. Odio admitirlo, pero la dullahan se veía tierna con el pequeñín en sus brazos, tanto que algunas de las inquilinas pensaron que se había vuelto madre de improviso. Y esa lamia casi ahorca al señor Kurusu porque pensó que había sido infiel o algo así, pero supongo que eso es lo habitual en tu casa de locos, ¿no?"

– "Por desgracia. Me pregunto si algún día nos tocará detener a Miia por algún ataque de histeria. Aunque podrías decir lo mismo de mí." – Reí y besé su mejilla. – "Gracias, Cetania, te amo, pajarita."

– "Soy tu angelita de la guarda, flaca."

– "Por los Dioses Exteriores, ¿Esta es la clase de cursilerías que debes soportar a diario, Nikos?" – Cuestionó la capitana. – "Creí sólo exagerabas."

– "Y es peor cuando están solas, Jerarca." – Respondió la aludida. – "Espero que mi habitación en los cuarteles de Asaka se encuentre al menos diez metros alejada de las suyas."

– "Sólo estás celosa porque nadie te quiere, grillo fastidioso." – Bromeé. – "Y con esa actitud de pepino agrio, morirás sola y amargada."

– "¿No quieres unírtenos, _Pepper_?" – Guiñó la halcón. – "Siempre hay espacio en nuestro harén. Eso sí, yo seré la _tachi_ y ustedes las _nekos_."

– "Ay, demonios, y pensé que Vanessa era una pesada con sus tonterías." – Smith meneó la cabeza. – "¿Por qué no las transferí a Hokkaido y me quedé sólo con la mantis?"

– "Capi, ¿está ahí?" – Preguntó de repente Zombina. – "Tengo contacto visual. Son siete sujetos, no seis."

– "¿Qué más, Zoe? ¿Ves a los rehenes?"

– "Afirmativo. Están amordazados y les colocaron armas de juguete en las manos con cinta adhesiva. Deben parecer sospechosos desde afuera, ¿cierto?"

– "Precisamente."

La helénica sonrió sutilmente, su deducción fue la correcta.

– "Bien, sólo veo a cuatro de las cinco víctimas, una de ellas es actualmente uno de los malhechores con una MAC-10." – Siguió informando la teniente. – "Hay otro sujeto dando órdenes a este último desde una pequeña pared que divide las secciones del interior. No lo escucho muy bien, pero creo que tienen también a uno de los dueños bajo su poder, nuestro quinto prisionero. Sin noticias del resto, pero no se hallaban en el baño, así que me decanto por la cocina, donde está la salida de emergencia. Es todo, Capi."

– "Ya veo, ¿las demás están en sus posiciones?"

– "Esperando mi señal. Quiero que Manacchi elimine al tipo por la ventana y entonces arrojaré una cegadora para acabar con el segundo. Le ordené a Tio que se prepare para irrumpir la cocina y Doppel los sorprenderá transformándose en uno de ellos. Cuando usted desee, Capi."

– "Que arda Troya, teniente."

– " _Roger, ma'am_. ¿Están los granates ahí?"

– "Todas. Silica tuvo que retirarse, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

– "Cavilaba sobre quién sería la que lo dijera. ¿Recuerda? ¿Qué dice? Yo elijo a la patata."

– "En este punto ya ni siquiera es apuesta, Zoe. Concéntrate en la misión."

– "Vale, como diga Capi. Al menos tengo buen público." – Rió. – " _Let's kick some asses._ "

La transmisión emitió ese característico sonido de estática y hubo un par de afónicos segundos hasta que una enorme bala calibre .50 BMG salvaje apareció y atravesando el oscurecido cristal que decoraban los marcos de las ventanas, quebrándolo por completo en el proceso, impactó a uno de los blancos; El tipo que la muerte viviente había descrito, soltando su subfusil en el aire al ser impulsado hacia atrás por el impacto del proyectil en arma. Con su herramienta fuera de su alcance, otro segundo ataque a su izquierda, esta vez por un calibre mucho menor, lo inutilizó al darle en su hombro.

Apenas el primer hombre cayó al suelo, se produjo un breve pero intenso destello en el interior y pudimos escuchar con toda claridad el resto de los disparos de la FAMAS de la pelirroja. Nosotras no fuimos afectadas a la distancia, pero no pudimos enfocar bien cuando la zombi encargó de ordenar a los rehenes que pegaran el cuerpo al piso mientras vigilaba que nadie más apareciera. Logramos mejorar nuestra visión, pero nos volvimos a cubrir cuando las balas del enemigo se escaparon nuevamente hacia nosotras.

Era fácil distinguir quién era MON y quién un criminal común, y no sólo por el habitual sonido de las Kalashnikovs, el arma predilecta de los vándalos alrededor del mundo, sino por los intervalos sonoros entre ráfagas. Las descargas de los adversarios eran largas, en modo automático, sin duda reacción defensiva al pánico; Por el otro lado, la heterocromática simplemente apretaba el gatillo una vez y una detonación de tres disparos salía despedida del cañón de su rifle de asalto. La cantidad de ruido disminuyó y la muerta viviente confirmó que dos más ya habían caído.

Pero la chica de puntiagudos dientes y cosida epidermis no era la única estrella, ya que pudimos observar como la última ventana intacta dejó de serlo cuando uno de los elfos desafió a la gravedad y voló hacia el exterior a través de esta. No necesitó de alas o alguna aeronave, ya que la amable Tionishia le había regalado un viaje de sólo ida con todos los moretones pagados a Ciudad Dolor con un soberbio puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. La ogresa nos saludó al vernos, con esa sonrisa tan afable que la caracteriza, respondiendo nosotras de la misma manera, y esta volvió a su estado de alerta. El sujeto decoró inerte el piso con su cara haciendo juego con los restos de cristal a su alrededor.

No pudimos ver a la cambiaformas, pero un horrible grito que perforó nuestros tímpanos proveniente de adentro nos indicó que la abismal debía estarle dando un muy, pero muy mal rato a otro de los bastardos. Mejor para nosotras, hay cosas que una mortal no debería ver, luego no se puede dormir con la luz apagada por el miedo. Los disparos ya habían cesado y todo lucía en calma, sin embargo, aún quedaba un último elfo y parecía que ninguna de las chicas había dado con él.

Excepto nosotras.

Súbitamente, el hombre restante apareció por una pequeña puerta a la derecha del edificio, y sabiendo que su libertad y vida dependían de ello, corrió lo más que pudo mientas sus largas piernas trabajaban a capacidad máxima. No era un centauro ligero, una arpía terrestre o una arachne cazadora, pero en verdad que se desplazaba con una celeridad impresionante. Sin embargo, aunque estuviera totalmente desarmado y más aterrado que una gacela en una convención de leones, nadie se tomaba la molestia de atraparlo.

– "¡ _Chief_ , se va a escapar!" – Exclamó la rapaz. – "¡¿No va a hacer nada?!"

– "Una humana no puede atacar a un liminal, granate." – Acotó la mencionada, observando despreocupada con los codos apoyados sobre la furgoneta. – "Soy la líder de este equipo, pero no puedo actuar sobre los criminales, únicamente dar órdenes desde el exterior. ¿No es gracioso?"

– "¡¿Por qué no nos permite detenerlo, Jerarca?!" – Interrogó Dyne. – "¡Tenemos autorización y somos más que suficientes!"

– "Les dije que serían exclusivamente espectadoras, sargento. Y ni siquiera intenten abrir fuego o me veré obligada a aplicarles medidas disciplinarias severas." – Bostezó. – "Además, esto aún no termina. Abran sus ojos, novatas, aquí viene el tiro de gracia."

Las palabras de la mandamás probaron ser proféticas, pues en el instante que la última sílaba salió de sus labios, Manako envió un saludo en forma de proyectil calibre .50 Browning hacia donde el malhechor aún procuraba huir. La cíclope había demostrado su completo dominio sobre la puntería y fácilmente podría incapacitar al sujeto con un tiro bien ubicado, pero el objetivo de la tímida chica de un solo ojo no era el despavorido elfo, sino uno de los rojos hidrantes para incendios hallados en el camino.

Tomando ventaja de la enorme distancia, el efecto Eötvös y el viento inclinaron la pesada bala hacia una de las tomas gemelas, desintegrándola y haciéndole honor a la función principal del rifle anti-material. Sin embargo, lo espeluznante no era la extrema precisión de la francotiradora o lo cerca que estuvo de reventarle la cabeza al hombre y esparcir sus sesos en el aire, sino que la efectividad del cartucho indicara que de hecho, la pequeña Manako estaba usando munición muy real y demasiado letal.

Afortunadamente, el blanco se limitó únicamente al metal de la estructura urbana y la cíclope cesó su hostigamiento tan pronto el chorro de fría agua a presión envolvió al criminal por completo, sacándolo de balance e impulsándolo por el aire hasta caer lacerantemente al suelo, resbalando por la humedad y quebrándose uno que otro diente al impactar el concreto con su quijada. Tique (o la deidad que los elfos tengan para la suerte) no le sonreía al infeliz, pues entretanto este intentaba torpemente incorporarse y fallar patéticamente en ponerse de pie, una muy seria Zombina se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Meneando sus hombros, sincronizándolos coreográficamente con el movimiento de sus piernas y cargando su enorme revólver Smith & Wesson Modelo 29 de calibre .44 Magnum en su mano derecha al tiempo que se relamía tétricamente los labios, la pelirroja podría ser la estrella de su propia producción hollywoodense por lo increíblemente dramática e intimidante que se veía. Únicamente necesitaría acompañarse de espectacular música heavy metal e ingeniosas tomas de cámara para consagrar ese momento que se desarrollaba frente a nosotras como una joya de la cinematografía por la eternidad.

Y lo mejor aún estaba por venir.

Arrastrándose como el insecto rastrero que era, el liminal intentó huir fútilmente de la agente que ya había llegado hasta él. Esta colocó su enorme bota reforzada encima de la espalda del elfo y lentamente lo obligó a mantener su posición. Ya que el agua también estaba empapando a la mujer occisa, la francotiradora de cabello púrpura detonó un segundo disparo con su M107, el cual pasó a milímetros de darle al rostro de una indiferente zombi y destruyó la parte superior del hidrante, desviando el potente chorro hacia arriba y despejando la vista para que pudiéramos contemplar en su totalidad y sin censura a la heterocromática apuntar La Redentora a la cabeza del contrincante.

– "Hay dos clases de personas en este mundo, gusano…" – Declaró Zoe por radio. Su voz realmente era sobrecogedora como su pose. – "Las que recuerdan cargar sus armas…" – Amartilló su voluminoso revólver. – "Y las que mueren por olvidarlo…"

El mundo se tornó afónico, corriendo en cámara lenta, acentuando el ya muy marcado ambiente tan escénico que lo permeaba. Tal era el afán de la teniente de no soltar su Modelo 29, que se amarró cinta adhesiva alrededor de la mano y la empuñadura para afianzar la firmeza, dejando libres únicamente sus dedos. Daba igual si se hubiera encontrado a uno o cien metros del sujeto, con el monstruoso calibre de su letal herramienta, le pulverizaría completamente cualquier parte de su cuerpo, incluso con proyectiles de goma.

De esa manera, alzó su amarillo visor protector y, sonriendo como una lunática y exhibiendo su afilada dentadura, tan ávida de carne humana como sólo una no-muerta podría estarlo, la pelirroja acortó la distancia de su revólver a la del ya resignado bastardo, el cual entendió lo infructuoso que sería rogar por clemencia y aceptó su destino. Zombina tomó su mano libre y la colocó bajo su muñeca, por si necesitara mayor puntería. Totalmente innecesario, puesto que ni el menos avispado podría fallar estando a medio metro del objetivo, pero absolutamente vistoso y eficientemente avasallador para los testigos. La chica deseaba imponerse ante el enemigo y el resto, y en verdad que funcionaba.

– "¿Te sientes con suerte, granuja?"

Y entonces, lo hizo.

Moviendo su mano izquierda hacia atrás y agarrando la parte que unía su extremidad derecha a su hombro, la heterocromática arrancó las uniones de su brazo y, blandiéndolo como un martillo de guerra, golpeó al desgraciado con este, impactando brutalmente su cabeza con el metálico cuerpo oscuro de su gigantesco revólver, noqueándolo al instante y dejándole un rojo chichón tan alto como el Monte Everest.

Impresionante.

Colocando su extremidad cercenada alrededor de su cuello y retirando la cinta para enfundar su arma, la teniente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia nosotras, pavoneándose con un pronunciado movimiento de cadera y una jactanciosa sonrisa. Al alcanzar nuestra posición, chocó manos con la capitana usando su brazo arrancado y se paró frente a nosotras tres, con la otra mano en su cintura.

– "¿Y bien?…" – Alzó sus cejas sugestivamente. – "¿Quién se tocará esta noche pensando en mí?"

– "Ugh…" – Refutó Nikos al instante.

– " _No thanks._ " – Cetania hizo mueca de desagrado.

– "Yo…" – Contesté. Todas se me quedaron viendo. – "¡Y-yo no, quiero decir!"

– "¿Lo ve, Capi? Le dije que sería _Potato_ , ella nunca decepciona." – Rió la pelirroja, extendiendo su mano hacia su jefa. – "¿Gané?"

– "Solo porque ofrecieron un buen espectáculo a estas niñas." – Le entregó unos billetes a su subordinada. En este punto ya ni me molesto en preguntar. – "No te lo gastes todo en esos mangas _yaoi_ , ¿sí?"

– "Descuide, ahora serán _yuri_ y _futanari_." – Rió, contando el dinero. – "En todo caso, ¿cuánto tiempo hicimos?"

– "Diez minutos, demasiado lento." – Replicó la coordinadora, empezando a escribir en unos papeles. – "Te estás volviendo perezosa, Bina. ¿El formaldehido ya no te hace efecto o sólo te estás pudriendo?"

– "Hey, ni que fuera la anciana de Saadia." – Torció la boca. – "En fin, Tio y Doppel ya liberaron a todos los prisioneros. Ningún muerto, ni heridos ni nada. Y esos elfos estaban tan verdes que uno de los rehenes se les escapó antes que llegáramos. Honestamente, fue demasiado fácil, hasta los granates hubieran podido hacerlo."

– "¿Se da cuenta, _Hauptmann_? Incluso la teniente reconoce que esta era nuestra oportunidad." – Afirmé. – "Debimos hacerlo. Incluso tenía preparada mi frase épica para la ocasión."

– "Mas nunca dije que lo hubieran completado satisfactoriamente, patatita." – Reiteró Zombina. – "Esta eficiencia no se alcanza de la noche a la mañana, Jaëgersturm. Y fue una fortuna que nos topáramos con aficionados, de lo contrario, pudo terminar mucho peor."

– "Entiendo. Lo siento."

– "Por eso deben entrenar, niñas, para algún día ser tan efectivas como Zoe." – Habló Kuroko, guardando el portafolio-radio. – "¿Le avisaste a Doppel que recogiera a Mana-chan?"

– "Yep. Ah, mire, es un pájaro, es un avión..." – Apuntó a la abismal elevándose en el cielo. – "Entonces, ¿eso significa que ya acabamos? Todo este asunto de los restaurantes me abrió el apetito."

– "Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Te apetece algo? Y que no sea de nuevo Burger Fox, esos tacaños no quisieron validar mi cupón de descuento para la cajita Tama." – Dijo la agente, entregándole los documentos. – "Ten, dale mi reporte a la policía y vayamos a comer."

– "Hey, ¿Qué tal el _Moonchild_? Queda cerca y las meseras me conocen. ¿Recuerda a la chica mariposa que nos invitó una ronda?"

– "No estoy de humor para heavy metal a esta hora, y esa mariposa lo hizo como disculpa por desplomarse ebria en nuestra mesa." – Sacó su celular. – "Ya pensaremos en algo, acabemos con este asunto primero, ¿vale?"

– " _Roger, ma'am._ " – Saludó marcialmente.

La muerta viviente se retiró y la pelinegra charló con sus superiores por teléfono al tiempo que veíamos a Tionishia escoltar a los elfos esposados (que aún podían caminar) a la furgoneta. El resto sería transportado en ambulancias. Doppel regresó con la cíclope en sus brazos y la depositó gentilmente en el suelo. En menos de tres minutos, el incidente quedó aclarado y el tratamiento posterior residió en manos de la policía y la prensa, que ya había comenzado a abarrotar el lugar.

Hora de brillar una vez más.

Las cámaras y micrófonos no se hicieron esperar para MON y, tomando la metafórica batuta, Zombina dirigió a su grupo hacia el rango de estos y les indicó sutilmente que tomaran heroicas poses, cosa en la que ya debían tener experiencia en demasía. Con el flash iluminándolas y las lentes retratándolas, el cuarteto de veteranas volvía a consagrarse como las defensoras de la justicia liminal por excelencia. El orgullo les brotaba en sus amplias sonrisas, o incluso las tímidas, en el caso de la pequeña Manako. Y toda esa apoteósica fama la tenían más que merecida.

Terminada su sesión con los medios, ellas regresaron y, con el equipo entero reunido, nosotras les ofrecimos nuestras sinceras felicitaciones en forma de reverencias y abrazos por su impecable hazaña. No sólo nos dieron una cátedra impoluta de trabajo en grupo, sublime coordinación o inmaculado manejo de las armas, sino una titánica motivación para esforzarnos en nuestros ensayos. Queríamos esa fuerza individual, ese brío en conjunto y esa genialidad en batalla.

Queríamos ese honor y gloria.

Pero nuestro pequeño ascenso hacia el renombre debería esperar, puesto que era momento de volver al tajo. Por suerte y ya que Lala se había ofrecido con anterioridad para hacerse cargo del joven Sarver, para nosotras significaba que retornaríamos a nuestros hogares, según las órdenes de la capitana. Esta les indicó a sus subordinadas que se encargaran de trasladar a los truhanes hacia la estación principal más cercana para su proceso judicial y ella personalmente nos llevaría a nuestras moradas, tomando prestado la _Nissan Caravan_ que Mei abandonó con todo y llaves. Agradeciéndole la amabilidad a la mandamás, abordamos el vehículo y emprendimos la marcha. Insólitamente, ella conducía a velocidad normal. Si es el hambre lo que se necesita para que ella actúe tan humana, nos encargaríamos de que se ponga a dieta.

– "Deberíamos transferir a esa gecko a nuestra división." – Mencionó Smith, con la vista en el camino. – "Desde el espejo retrovisor se podía apreciar esa destreza al manejar. Y si la suavidad de este volante es evidencia adicional, la chica nos serviría mucho como mecánica. ¿Ustedes que opinan, granates?"

– "No estaría mal, Jerarca." – Asintió la empusa. – "Ha demostrado ser útil y sus servicios serían apreciados, sin contar que es trabajadora y sensata."

– "Además de que la chica es agradable y abierta." – Acotó la emplumada. – "También bastante servicial, nos ayudó mucho el día de hoy, ya sea transportándonos o incluso cuidado a Haru."

– "Y tiene un buen trasero." – Tercié. Todas voltearon a verme con miradas acusadoras. – "¡¿Qué?! ¡Es verdad!"

– "Jerarca, ¿podemos cambiar a Silica por esta arachne fastidiosa?" – Preguntó la mantis.

– "Lo siento, sargento, deberá soportarla mientras esté aquí. Aunque consideraré su propuesta. ¡Ah, muévete, imbécil!" – Imprecó la agente a un terrible conductor. – "En fin, deben estarse preguntando cómo es que carecemos de personal de mantenimiento en la estación. Bueno, resulta que nuestro anterior técnico decidió pasarse de copas para celebrar que su mejor amigo sería padre y terminó sin pantalones en medio del edificio. Cuando las chicas lo vieron, lo primero que hizo Bina fue tomar un marcador y pintar su trasero con obscenidades mientras Manako sufría un infarto por tan horrible visión de contemplar ese posterior tan flaco y peludo. Eso ya fue hace… ¿Qué, cinco meses? Y así seguimos."

– "¿Por qué no contratar a otro, _Hauptmann_?" – Cuestioné. – "Mecánicos no escasean."

– "Pero sí el presupuesto, cabo. Era nuevo personal o financiar su entrenamiento. Deberían agradecer que elegimos la opción más cara y arriesgada." – Se detuvo en un semáforo. – "Pero ya que ustedes se han graduado y nuestros fondos están asegurados, podemos darnos el lujo de reclutar tan fundamental pieza para nuestras oficinas. Y ya que pertenece a la fuerza policial, será mucho más fácil. Ah, qué diablos, vamos a hacerlo. Si la ven, díganle que deseo hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Sí, señora." – Asentimos.

– "Genial, necesitábamos a alguien que también hiciera mandados, limpiara los pasillos, el baño, en especial el inodoro que está tapado desde hace tres años, etcétera."

La coordinadora sonrió maliciosamente. Oh, Mei, ¿en qué te hemos metido?

– "Hey, ya que ando revelando mis verdaderas intenciones, ¿quieren que les confiese algo?" – Interrogó la líder. – "¿Se acuerdan de la supuesta medalla que le di a ese soldado mexicano, García? Era falsa."

– "¿De qué habla, Jerarca?" – Se extrañó la nativa de Mitilene.

– "A que tal condecoración no era real, Nikos. Yo nunca cargo con insignias para repartir a los héroes de improviso, ¿saben? Y sinceramente, con la forma tan xenófoba que tratamos a los extranjeros, me alegra que el pobre Roberto no haya terminado esposado por atacar a un japonés nativo, ignorando las vidas que salvó." – Explicó. – "Lo sé, es absurdo y cruel, por eso me di a la tarea de inventarle un reconocimiento y dejarlo bien ante la prensa para exonerarlo lo más pronto posible. Y me alegra que funcionara. De hecho, ese pin lo saqué de esas máquinas que te regalan chicle y juguetes por una moneda. Descuiden, que ya le haré llegar un galardón genuino, pero mientras tanto guarden el secreto, ¿ _capisce_?"

– "Somos una tumba, _Chief_." – Rió la americana. – "Ojalá no le reclame por engañarlo."

– "Si lo hace, lo pongo a construir otro muro aquí en Japón y haré que él lo pague." – Bromeó la líder. Que insensible puede ser Smith. – "Aún nos queda interrogar a ese tipo en el hospital y demás asuntos, pero parece que este día no será tan malo. ¿Podrá mejorar?"

El timbre de su teléfono sonó de repente. Tragamos saliva, todo indicaba que la propia Kuroko tentó a la suerte y ahora se desataría otra racha de problemas para ella y nosotras también. Sin siquiera detenerse (o usar el manos libres… O el cinturón de seguridad, la muy irresponsable), la capitana oprimió la pantalla de su celular y colocó el aparato en su oreja al tiempo que le enseñaba el dedo medio a otro imprudente conductor que casi nos impacta.

– "Smith, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? ¿Eres tú, tía Pancha?" – Dijo la conductora, aplastando al tercer gatito en este viaje. – "¡Ah, Sarver! ¿Qué sucede? Sí, nuestras novatas están cuidándolo ahora mismo. No, no están conmigo en este momento." – Nos indicó guardar silencio y obedecimos. – "Lo sé, pero tranquilo, ¿Qué mejores niñeras que las heroínas del centro comercial, sin contar que dos de ellas son militares profesionales? Precisamente. Sí, mañana a las diez, ¿Quién pasará a recogerlo? ¿La arañita? Vale, lo entiendo."

Bien, la cosa no se descontroló. Suspiramos aliviadas, particularmente porque la líder decidió usar el sentido común y estacionarse para proseguir su diálogo.

– "Perdón, ¿Qué decías? Claro, es todo un gusto. Nah, todavía, pero quizás un día de estos. Sí, aún sigue molesta porque rompieras con ella, pero comprendo el porqué no funcionaría. Ni que lo digas, pero ese es nuestro trabajo. ¿Sí? Ya veo; Está bien, con una nos basta, no hay problema. De acuerdo, pierde cuidado. Sí, ellas estarán más que encantadas." – Volteó y nos mostró un pulgar arriba. – "Oh, ¿de verdad? Bueno, tenía que suceder un día de estos. Lo sé, es parte de la vida. Claro, te deseo suerte. ¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿No me estás gastando una broma como las de Eka, verdad?! Oh, comprendo. Bueno, no sé qué decir, excepto… ¡Darte un millón de gracias; No, un billón! ¡Por supuesto, Karu, siempre puedes contar con nosotras! ¿Sabías que eres mi científico favorito? ¡Sin duda, nos vemos, compañero!"

Finalizando la conversación, la mandamás le dio un giro a su teléfono lanzando en el aire y atrapándolo, riendo como niña pequeña. Guardando el celular en su saco, nos ordenó acercarnos a ella y entonces nos dio un efusivo abrazo a las tres. Si bien apreciábamos el gesto de nuestra superior, aún no entendíamos que había transformado a la coordinadora en esa cariñosa y sonriente mujer que vibraba en su asiento como palomitas de maíz siendo cocinadas y emitía chillidos de algarabía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

– "¡Ahh, la vida es hermosa, granates! ¡Divinamente seráfica y gloriosa!" – Declaró Kuroko, usando el tablero como tambores. – "¡Finalmente la fortuna nos sonríe y recompensa nuestro esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas! ¡Me alegro de haberlas entrenado, chicas! ¡Realmente valió la pena soportar sus horribles olores corporales, decadentes fetiches oófagos, insufribles actitudes _tsunderes_ , falta de modales sociales y ese irritante safismo descarado!"

Demasiada sinceridad para nuestros gustos, pero tampoco es que podamos contradecirla. Un momento, ¿en verdad huelo tan mal? ¡Pero si uso aromatizante especial todos los días! ¡Con un demonio, y ya había superado lo de mi aliento matutino!

– " _¿Hauptmann?_ " – Tomé la palabra. – "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le dijo el profesor Sarver?"

– "¡La mejor noticia que he recibido en esta semana! ¡La que redime todo lo malo que me ha pasado!"

– "Por favor, _Chief_ , explíquese para poder entender mejor." – Sugirió Cetania. – "Y no agite tan fuerte ese peluche, que es de Mei, ¿ _please_?"

– "Bien, bien, déjenme empezar por el principio." – Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. – "De acuerdo, tengo dos noticias: Una buena y otra genial. Bien, primero la menos impactante; ¿Recuerdan el transporte que Karu nos prometió entregarnos después de cuidar al bebé? Pues de hecho eran originalmente dos, sin embargo hubo un problema con la producción y sus distribuidores, así que solamente logró conseguirnos uno. No hay problema, con la lagartija dándole mantenimiento a la otra unidad podremos sobrevivir hasta que la segunda llegue. ¿No es genial?"

– "Sin duda, Jerarca." – Opinó Dyne. – "Y entonces, ¿Cuál es la otra?"

– "¡Lo más hermoso del mundo, Nikos! ¡Más glorioso que cuando Gea y Urano dieron vida al mundo!" – Exclamó Smith, sosteniendo la cabeza de la griega y agitándola. – "No van a creerlo, granates, pero ya que Sarver necesita realizar un viaje lejano hacia no sé dónde y ya que necesita asegurarse primero que sus inquilinas no corren peligro o algo así, está profundamente agradecido con nosotras por proteger a su amado retoño. Es por eso y gracias a los dioses Exteriores y Primigenios, que el magnánimo profesor ha decidido recompensar nuestros servicios sobradamente, expresando su enorme gratitud lacónicamente condensada en una muy jugosa remuneración económica. Y lo mejor, podemos obtenerla ahora mismo."

– "¿Está diciendo que nos van a pagar por vigilar a Haru?" – Indagué. – "Bueno, yo esperaba algo así aunque no tan pronto ni en efectivo. ¿Cuánto será?"

– "¡Cuatrocientos mil yenes! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!"

– "¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Por la espada de Ares, ¿está segura, _Hauptmann_?!"

– "¡Por supuesto! ¡Karu estará demente, pero sabe cumplir sus promesas!" – Aseveró la capitana. – "Veamos… Son treinta mil para ustedes, cincuenta mil para las chicas, cien mil para mí por ser la líder y todavía sobran diez mil. ¡Sí, gracias Azathoth misericordioso! ¡Sacrificaré cien vírgenes en tu honor!"

– "Bueno, hoy sí que nos sacamos el premio mayor, _Chief_." – Rió la castaña. – "¿Qué comprará con su tajada?"

– "¡Ah, pues muchas cosas! ¡Wooo!" – Gritó eufórica la aludida. – "¡Y eso que la Navidad aún no llega! ¡Este año sí que pondrá bueno! ¡¿No opinan lo mismo?!"

– "Por supuesto, Jerarca." – La helénica también sonrió. Una mueca de felicidad no sardónica, eso ya es insólito en la mediterránea. – "¿Dónde podemos reclamar tan abundante apoyo monetario?"

– "¡Eso es lo mejor, mantis bonita, porque nos los dejó justo en nuestras narices!" – Prorrumpió extasiada la coordinadora. – "¡Escondió todo dentro del cochecito del bebé! Por cierto, ¿Dónde lo dejaron?"

Entre el ominoso silencio imperante y las miradas asesinas de mis compañeras, supe que sin duda, este sería un largo, tedioso, pesado y muy doloroso día.

Ay, mamá araña…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Lo hicimos, camaradas! ¡Finalmente superamos las 500,000 palabras! ¡Somos actualmente la historia más larga de la sección MonMusu en Fanfiction-Net! ¡Wooo! *Dispara al aire con un _Panzer VI Tiger I_ * *Destruye un avión y esconde la evidencia bajo la alfombra*

Cincuenta capítulos, medio millón de palabras, simplemente increíble. Bueno, realmente me sorprende que hayamos llegado tan lejos. Parecía un reto imposible, algo que nos tomaría demasiado tiempo. Y si bien estos meses no han sido pocos, al igual que los batallones blindados durante las fases iniciales de la _Blitzkrieg_ , aún me impresiona cuanto camino hemos logrado recorrer en este lapso de tiempo. Y hablo en plural porque los incluyo a ustedes, mis queridos lectores en la ecuación; Sin su constante apoyo, ya sea dejándome su apreciadas reseñas o simplemente honrándome con agregarme a su lista de seguimiento, esto no sería posible. De verdad, de todo el corazón, muchas, pero muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía.

Ya que este era un momento prácticamente único y especial, decidí otorgarle a este episodio una mezcla de todos los diversos temas que han abarcado los capítulos anteriores: Humor, aventura, amistad, acción, tensión, drama y por supuesto, amor. Desde el inicio con el pequeño hasta el final con el desafortunado desenlace para nuestra pobre heroína, fue mi afán el plasmar ese conjunto de emociones que han permeado todo este relato y ofrecerles una probada de cada uno para conmemorar las risas y lágrimas que (espero de forma positiva) hayan manifestado al sumergirse en mi historia.

Hay tantas referencias y alegorías en todo lo que nuestras protagonistas se han encontrado hoy, como los avispones (Cuya nomenclatura binominal fue otorgada por el entomólogo Frederick Smith), las especies encontradas en el acuario (Reales e inspiradas por el acuario de Osaka, Kaiyuukan), el nombre de los restaurantes algunos restaurantes (Canciones de Iron Maiden) y demás que me sería imposible enumerarlas del todo, pero ahí están para el _avispado_ que logre captarlas. Lo sé, pésimo chiste.

Y para celebrar con bombo y platino, me di la oportunidad de incorporar las creaciones de los grandes aliados y hermanos de batalla que me han apoyado en esta campaña para expandir el yuri, el amor por las arachnes y la palabra de la Gran Sirena por todo el globo (aunque sea un globito de payaso, pero ya es algo); Me refiero por supuesto a los compañeros **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Alther** , **Onix Star** y **Arconte**. Sí, ya sé que siempre estoy referenciándoles de una manera u otra, pero es mi manera de agradecer con toda sinceridad tantas palabras de aliento y fidelidad a mis locos relatos. ¿Qué si habrán más en el futuro? ¡Claro que sí, adoro hacerlo! ¡Y no cobran, que es lo mejor!

También aviso que aprovecharé este hito literario para darme unas pequeñas vacaciones, no muy extensas, así podré ponerme al corriente con varios asuntos de mi vida personal y recargar un poquito las pilas. Descuiden, que la araña y compañía regresarán pronto.

Pero en fin, ya me he extendido demasiado y sólo puedo agradecerles nuevamente a todos por hacer esto posible. Los invito a dejarme su opinión y a esperar la siguiente entrega, que espero pueda satisfacer sus expectativas o al menos curarles el insomnio por el aburrimiento. Y recuerden, las arachnes son amor.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Obedezcan a la Gran Sirena! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	51. No es fácil trabajar en equipo

**NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Saludos, mis leales súbditos! ¡Su adorada y totalmente perfecta diosa ha regresado y se digna a darles la bienvenida!

¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última publicación?! ¡¿Tanto?! ¡Me voy de vacaciones por unos días y todo se va al diablo!

 _*Rompe ventana*_

¡Argh, sabía que no podía confiar en ese idiota de Flake-san! ¡Ya verá ese holgazán cuando regrese de lavar mi baño real! ¡Usaré mis técnicas de inserción posterior! ¡Y sin lubricante!

 _*Da coletazo a gatito submarino*_

¡¿Y ustedes que siguen haciendo aquí?! ¡La historia está más abajo, léanla! ¡Yo me voy a buscar un maldito cactus para metérselo po-!

[ _Estamos experimentando dificultades técnicas. Por favor, disfrute de su lectura mientras nosotros resolvemos el problema. Gracias por obedecer a nuestra Ama Eterna. Que tenga un buen día._ ]

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado-san. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y extender la palabra de la Inmortal Deidad Rosada, creada sin fines de lucro. La Gran Sirena no se encuentra disponible ahora, ¿desea dejarle un recado?

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 51**

* * *

– "¡Acelera, flaca! ¡Acelera!

– "¡Es lo que intento, pajarraca!"

– "¡Mueve más deprisa tus ocho inútiles piernas, araña estúpida!"

– "¡Sería más fácil sin no estuvieras al frente, grillo fastidioso!"

– "¡Ya está cerca! ¡Corre, Aria, corre!"

– " _¡Meine göttin!_ ¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir definitivamente!"

– "¡Te odio, Jaëgersturm! ¡Te odio!"

¡Por el arco de Artemisa! ¡¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos así, huyendo despavoridas por nuestras vidas?! ¡Ni siquiera nos pagan por hacerlo! A veces creo que mis antepasados fueron gatos negros por tanta mala suerte que nos aflige a mí y al grupo. O tal vez nuestra concentración de cloruro de sodio corporal está por encima de los niveles normales, aunque ignoro que pueda ser considerado regular en nosotras. Pero bien, quizás debería comenzar desde el principio para empezar a comprender este caos que rige nuestras tragicómicas existencias.

Luego de haberme asegurado que mí amada Lala regresara sana y salva junto con el pequeño Haruhiko, gracias a la cortesía inesperada de mí querida Cetania debo recalcar, el equipo atendió la llamada del deber y con nosotras como espectadoras, las veteranas que conforman MON lograron neutralizar impecablemente a una pandilla de inexpertos pero peligrosos criminales que lograron hacerse con varios rehenes en un conocido restaurante. Y puede que haya experimentado una extraña sensación en la entrepierna al observar a Zombina desempeñarse grandiosamente en la operación como la heroína que es, con todo y frase de película incluida, pero ese no es el punto.

Debido al excelente desempeño de MOE como niñeras (o eso me gusta creer), el profesor Kururosu Sarver, padre del pequeñín bajo nuestro cuidado, premió a ambos equipos de remunerada manera con nada menos de cuatrocientos mil yenes, los cuales serían repartidos de manera poco equitativa pero justa entre las integrantes de nuestro peculiar ensamble justiciero. Desgraciadamente, el lugar elegido para guardar tan considerable suma de capital no resultó ser la más segura, como la capitana Smith pronto descubriría.

– "Por cierto, ¿dónde lo dejaron?" – Preguntó la coordinadora, refiriéndose al carrito para bebé del niño. – "Creí que lo tendrían aquí, pero no lo veo. ¿Lo regresaron a la estación o algo así?"

– "Uhm… Bueno…." – Titubeé. – "Verá, _Hauptmann_ …"

Volteé hacia mis compañeras, cuyas miradas acusativas no me ayudaban a calmarme, sabiendo perfectamente que debido a nuestras 'encendidas' acciones, la carriola del chavalín hace mucho que se había transformado en un esqueleto de metal chamuscado maloliente y que ahora debía estar en siendo transportada en un camión a la planta de reciclaje más cercana. Tragué saliva sonoramente, sin saber qué hacer. No es que dudara que mis aliadas me delataran, especialmente porque todas seríamos castigadas por igual, pero tampoco podía quedarme más tiempo callada sin que la culpa me carcomiera el alma y terminara yo misma confesando mi crimen involuntario. ¿Es acaso mi vida una obra de Edgar Allan Poe?

– "Bien… Lo que sucede…" – Seguí hesitando, apretando nerviosamente mis manos. – "Uhm, diga, ¿le informaron de un… incidente en el parque Otsuka esta mañana?"

– "Recibí un aviso de cosas sucediendo ahí, algo sobre avispas, pero luego se esclareció que el peligro había sido contro…" – La agente entrecerró sus ojos. – "Un momento, no estarán ustedes involucradas, ¿o sí?"

– "No podíamos evitarlo, Jerarca." – Terció Nikos. – "Nos hallábamos en el lugar del suceso y era nuestro deber proceder a solucionar el problema."

– "Y eran avispones, de los peligrosos." – Reiteró la rapaz, alzando un dedo con sus manos postizas. – "Se le unió un enjambre de iracundas abejas, pero fueron satisfactoriamente neutralizadas."

– "Me alegro…" – Respondió Kuroko, con un tono casi indiferente y acomodando sus gafas. – "¿Y cuál fue el método utilizado para deshacerse de tan ponzoñosa amenaza, granates?"

– "Err…" – La castaña tembló ante ello.

– "Hu-humo…" – Injerí. – "A-ahogamos a los insectos con humo, _Hauptmann_. ¡Pero despreocúpese, que la amable de Mei nos ayudó a extinguir el fuego!"

– "¿Y por casualidad…?" – Preguntó Smith, viendo al techo. – "¿Podría saber que usaron para crear ese fuego en primer lugar?"

– "Oh… Bueno…" – Miré frenéticamente alrededor, buscando cualquier excusa para evitar responder. – "Ah, su reloj es muy bonito, _Hauptmann_ , ¿dónde lo consi-?"

– "Res-pon-de, granate…" – Aseveró la jefa, con voz ligeramente gutural y apretando su puño. – "¿Qué fue lo que incendiaron?"

– "L-la carriola, Jerarca…" – Reveló la mantis, temblando como todas nosotras. – "Recurrimos al carrito para acabar con animales que pudieron desatar un terrible desastre sobre la población."

– "¿Con todo el dinero adentro?"

– "Me temo que así es, _Chief_ …" – Acotó la halcón, tomando mi mano para darse valor. Yo correspondí. – "Le ruego recuerde que era una situación desesperada y requería de una medida igual de audaz para…"

– "Novatas…" – La capitana se retiró lo lentes de manera lenta y dramáticamente. No ocultaba su enojo. – "¿Están diciendo que el cochecito donde se encontraban todos los cuatrocientos mil íntegros… Ahora no es más que cenizas?"

– "Actualmente es más bien metal derretido." – Aclaré tímidamente. – "Con el calor y las intensas flamas que consumieron en su total-¡MFF!"

– "Cierra el pico, araña estúpida." – Susurró enfadada la empusa, tapando mi boca con sus quitinosas extremidades.

– "Déjenme ver si entendí bien…" – La mandamás alzó la mano en señal de alto y talló su sien. – "Estaban en el parque, un enjambre de avispones apareció y ustedes se encargaron de erradicarlos prendiéndole fuego al carricoche de Haru… Incluyendo al dinero en su totalidad."

– "Es correcto, _Chief_." – La falconiforme hizo una reverencia. – "Lo lamentamos."

– "Cuatrocientos mil yenes…" – Musitó la coordinadora. – "Cuatrocientos mil que se esfumaron entre las flamas del infierno que ustedes iniciaron…"

– "Lo sentimos mucho, _Hauptmann_." – Contesté, liberándome del agarre de la helénica, juntando las manos y agachando mi cabeza en señal de perdón. – "Pero al igual que usted, no teníamos idea de que los billetes se encontraban en el transporte."

– "Después de todo mi arduo trabajo…" – Articuló, mostrando severos tics nerviosos, casi espasmos. – "Después de entrenarlas… De arriesgar mi honor y dignidad…" – Tomó sus gafas para sol y las quebró con una sola mano. – "Y ustedes calcinan mi dinero…"

Sin dilación y para horror nuestro, la agente sacó su enorme IMI Desert Eagle y la sostuvo con sus trémulas manos, apuntando erráticamente hacia la nada al tiempo que seguía murmurando la cantidad neta que nunca tuvo la fortuna de ver. Las tres nos paralizamos al instante, sin siquiera poder movernos para escapar de la mujer frente a nosotras, cuya furia se concentraba a cada segundo como evidenciaba su entrecortada respiración y ese temblequeo que finalmente se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Cuando Smith jaló violentamente la corredera para amartillar su monstruosa pistola, haciendo resonar el cuerpo metálico tan fuerte como un disparo, mi corazón dio un salto y cerré los ojos, esperando a que tuviera la suficiente bondad de exterminarme con una muerte rápida e indolora.

– "Cuatro…" – La vena en su frente estaba a punto de reventar. – "Cientos mil…"

Apretando sus dientes y emitiendo una gran cantidad de diversos sonidos guturales, la mujer del gobierno se sacudió agitadamente en su asiento, expulsando saliva en cuantía, como si de un perro rabioso se tratara, espetando insultos en idioma desconocido. Sin embargo, eso no importaba puesto que nosotras estábamos más preocupadas por el extremo peligro que representaba el índice de Smith sobre el gatillo, amenazando con volarnos la cabeza con sus definitivamente letales proyectiles calibre .50 AE Express. La americana discretamente trató de abrir las puertas traseras del vehículo para escapar, pero estas se hallaban cerradas por fuera. Nuestra mejor esperanza para sobrevivir era que Kuroko decidiera visitar el Estigia y metiera el cañón en su boca.

– "Bien… Bien…" – La capitana exhaló profundamente, calmándose. – "Vale, de acuerdo… Estas cosas pasan…"

Retirando el cargador y asegurándose que no quedaran balas en la recámara, nuestra superior volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la ira le abandonara paulatinamente, no sin antes darnos otro par de sustos cuando sus silenciosos gestos y gesticulaciones se tornaban demasiado agresivos, igual que una bomba a punto de reventar. Por suerte, tal momento nunca llegó y luego de una solemne sesión de inhalaciones profundas de su parte, la coordinadora volvía a su relativa normalidad. Desconozco si eso me reconforte más.

– "¿Jerarca? ¿S-se encuentra bien?'" – Indagó la mediterránea.

– "Sí…" – Respondió la mencionada, abriendo sus ojos y alzando la cabeza. – "Sí, supongo que ya estoy mejor."

– "¿Aún continúa molesta?" – Fue mi turno. – "Le repito que lo sentimos, de verdad."

– "Yo…" – Gruñó, suspirando. – "No puedo decir que estoy muy contenta con lo ocurrido. Pero, tampoco puedo enojarme demasiado por un error sincero."

– "Entonces…" – Cuestionó la rapaz. – "¿Nos perdona, _Chief_?"

– "No me queda de otra." – Sonrió ligeramente. – "Aunque deteste admitirlo, ustedes siguen siendo importantes para el equipo."

– " _Das ist gut._ " – Exhalé, aliviada. – " _Danke schön, Hauptmann_. En verdad que nos preocupó por un momento. Pensé que nos sustituiría la materia gris con plomo."

– "Aún quiero hacerlo, cabo." – Rió con honestidad. – "Pero tampoco dejaré que nuestros recursos y tiempo que invertimos en adiestrarlas se vayan al caño por un pequeño desliz de carácter económico."

– "De todas maneras, seguimos sintiéndonos mal." – Mencionó la castaña. – "Usted en verdad se merecía consentirse con su porción de los cuatrocientos mil, jefa."

– "Gracias, granate, pero tampoco es que podamos hacer algo ya, ¿no crees? Además, era sólo un montón de papel moneda de curso legal, no es el fin del mundo." – Guardó su arma y nos miró a las tres. – "Escuchen, ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo este asunto y guardamos el secreto? No quiero que las demás se depriman al saber que las privaron de una buena recompensa."

– "Aceptamos, Jerarca, pero… ¿En verdad no está furiosa?" – Preguntó la nativa de Mitilene. – "Sin intención de ofenderla, pero no esperaba tal tolerancia por nuestra garrafal metida de pata."

– "El dinero va y viene, sargento, sus vidas no." – La agente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó el volante. – "Tal vez no sea una mujer de fe, pero creo que las cosas suceden por una razón. Quizás algo bueno resulte de esto, ¿no crees?"

– "¿A qué se refiere?"

Kuroko encendió el motor antes de explicar. Se mantuvo a velocidad moderada.

– "Bueno, en una ocasión Tionishia deseaba asistir a un concierto de uno de sus grupos musicales favoritos en Nagoya. Oportunidad literalmente única. Era la primera vez de los artistas en el país y su visita sería por tiempo limitado, ya que sería la última gira antes de separarse." – Relató. – "Sin embargo, no contábamos con suficiente capital para apoyarla, puesto que estábamos en medio de una recesión fiscal en la condenada agencia. Al final, ella no pudo asistir."

– "Debió sentarle fatal a la pobrecita." – Opinó la estadounidense. – "La comprendo, de adolescente yo siempre me sentía terrible cuando Iron Maiden tocaba en alguno de los estados vecinos mientras yo estaba aburriéndome en Montana. Aunque escaparme volando no era problema, la falta de dinero y el horrible clima que a veces imperaba era el principal obstáculo."

– "Al menos tú cumpliste tu sueño al final, _Peaches_. Y junto a la mujer que amas, ni más ni menos." – Replicó la agente, sonriendo desde el espejo retrovisor. – "Créeme, incluso Manako se atrevió a romper el paradigma de la modestia e intentó regresarle el buen humor a la afligida ogresa con algunos chistes subidos de tono que aprendió de Zoe."

– "Woah, ¿en serio?"

– "Lo sé, Mana-chan con una boca sucia es algo que jamás se me cruzaría por la mente ni en un millón de años, pero fue verídico. Tio en verdad estaba deprimida."

– "¿Y funcionó?" – Interrogué.

– "No realmente." – Se detuvo para darle paso a unos viandantes. – "La cíclope carece la habilidad de dominar el _timing_ humorístico como Bina, especialmente con temas tan embarazosos y tartamudeaba demasiado para hacer efectiva su comedia improvisada. Sin embargo, su amiga apreció profundamente el esfuerzo de Mana-chan."

– "Eso es lindo, Jerarca, ¿pero cómo es eso algo bueno, según sus palabras?"

– "A eso voy, novata." – Reanudó la marcha. – "Verán, resulta que entre los tantos admiradores que la mencionada banda poseía, se hallaban un par de sátiros fanáticos, verdaderos obsesionados que intentaron convencer a los músicos de que no se disgregaran… A cualquier costo."

– "Déjeme ver… ¿Amenazaron y tomaron a los miembros como rehenes?" – Conjeturó la falconiforme.

– "En el blanco, granate." – La coordinadora alzó su índice sin quitar la vista del camino. – "Eso incluyó a los pobres pilotos del avión privado y algunos desafortunados ayudantes que no lograron huir a tiempo. Hay que aceptar que sus subfusiles MAC-10 fueron argumentos convincentes para que los integrantes accedieran a sus demandas. Ahora, ¿a quién creen que llamaron para encargarse de ese par de apasionados seguidores extremos?"

– "La ogresa debió ser la primera en ofrecerse a rescatarlos." – Dije yo. – "Y seguramente se armó como si fuera a invadir Normandía."

– "Ni las bombas atómicas podrían haber detenido al denodado tanque que eran Tionishia y su armadura. Nunca creí que alguien pudiera correr a esa velocidad con tantas armas y explosivos encima." – Se carcajeó Kuroko. – "Esa fue una de los pocas veces donde se pudo afirmar que era ejército de una sola mujer. Cuando arribamos al lugar, las únicas estrellas que vieron ese par de rufianes fueron las que la rubia les obsequió en forma de puñetazos. Pudimos haber creado un collar con los dientes que logró arrancarles a golpes. Y lo hizo ella sola."

Todo el grupo se echó a reír. Podía imaginarme a la colosal chica entrando como heroína hollywoodense por alguna de las paredes del transporte, avanzando lentamente hacia los malhechores, impávida ante sus disparos y mandándolos a volar sin necesidad de abordar el avión. Al menos ella tuvo la oportunidad de lucirse ante sus ídolos.

– "Una historia para recordar, _Chief_." – Aseguró la halcón. – "¿Qué dijeron los músicos?"

– "Desconozco si quedaron afásicos por el susto de los criminales, la forma tan intrépida en que Tio los rescató o si fue debido a que el interior de su jet privado se tiñó ligeramente de rojo." – Replicó Smith. – "De todas formas, para no explayarnos más, al recuperar sus funciones motrices, los cinco tipos la alabaron postrándose en el suelo como si la rubia fuera la reencarnación de alguna diosa ancestral. Ahí fue la ogresita quien perdió el habla por la sorpresa. Los papeles volvieron a intercambiarse cuando ella los dejó afónicos al sacar lápiz y libreta de la nada para pedirles su autógrafo."

– "¿Y se lo dieron?" – Hice una pregunta retórica. Era obvio que sí.

– "Mucho mejor, granate: Le compusieron una canción y la incluyeron en su álbum final de grandes éxitos como _bonus track_." – Reveló. – "No miento. Sí algún día escuchan ' _It's all Ogre Now_ ' del grupo _Löwe Liebe_ , sabrán quien es la adorada titánide de áureos cabellos de la que habla la letra. No le pagaron regalías, pero saber que fue inmortalizada por una de sus bandas preferidas fue recompensa más que suficiente para ella."

– "Como diría _Big Boy_ , _sí que se rayó la Tionishia_." – Silbó Cetania. – "Ya quisiera yo que los Irons escribieran sobre mí."

– "Se los repito, granates, las cosas suceden por una razón. No es que las exonere del todo, pero algo bueno deberá salir de este fiasco." – Se detuvo frente a una tienda _Tama-Foxxo_. – "En fin, sé que les prometí a las chicas acompañarlas a comer después de llevarlas a ustedes a casa, pero sinceramente no puedo estar más tiempo sin una gota de mi glorioso brebaje cafeinado. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?"

– "Estamos bien, Jerarca, le agradecemos la molestia." – Respondió Nikos. – "Y nuevamente le pedimos perdón por nuestro error. Fue culpa de Jaëgersturm, como siempre, pero nosotras la ayudamos también."

– "Yo también te quiero, insecto." – Mascullé a la mantis.

– "Como digan, novatas." – Smith salió del vehículo. – "No tardaré. ¿Seguras que no desean nada?"

Las tres negamos con la cabeza. Con eso, ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió al interior del establecimiento, dejándonos solas.

– " _Sehr gut_ , todo salió mejor de lo esperado." – Mencioné, asentándome en el suelo. – "Ahora, ya sé que no estoy en posición de quejarme, ¿pero podrían cesar sus miradas acusadoras, _bitte_?"

– "Perdón, flaca. Te quiero, pero casi nos despellejan vivas por tu ingenioso plan." – Dijo la rapaz, cruzándose de alas. – "Y me quedé sin dinero, así que comprenderás el porqué no estoy muy contenta contigo en este momento."

– "Sin olvidar que aún no sabemos cómo reaccionará el profesor Sarver al enterarse que el carrito de su retoño yace entre los restos chamuscados de un montón de himenópteros." – Acotó la empusa. – "Por lo que conocemos, ese demente podría discurrir algún nuevo método para torturarnos por destrucción de propiedad ajena. Al diablo con la inmunidad policiaca."

– "Debimos pasar demasiado tiempo en ese acuario, porque ahora actúas tan dramática como una sirena, saltamontes malhumorado." – Disentí. – "Miren, lo siento, ¿sí? No se me ocurrió nada mejor en ese momento. Necesitábamos acabar con esos animales, lo saben tan bien como yo. Y al final no ganamos nada, pero tampoco perdimos al no estar ni enteradas de todo ese dinero en primer lugar."

– "Eso no cambia el hecho que nos jodiste, araña." – La griega suspiró, recostándose en su asiento. – "Pero bien, no podemos hacer nada ya. Aprendamos de esto y no volvamos a repetirlo."

– "Concuerdo, grillo. Prometo ser más cuidadosa." – Descansé sobre el regazo de la pajarita, ella no objetó y me acarició la cabeza. – "Aunque deben admitir que mi técnica fue efectiva. Esos avispones cayeron como meteoritos en pocos segundos."

– "Y el tumulto provocó que nos reencontráramos con Mei, que se ofreció a transportarnos." – Acotó la americana, mimando mi mejilla. – "Fue muy útil cuando sucedió lo del _Aizawa_."

– "Precisamente." – Sonreí. – "La capitana tenía razón, todo sucede por una razón."

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida cuando un objeto voló hacia nosotras, atravesando el vidrio del parabrisas y cayendo frente a las tres. Era un ladrillo con una especie de dispositivo metálico, muy parecido a una granada de humo, amarrado con cinta adhesiva. Antes que pudiéramos reaccionar ante tan inesperado artilugio, el envase liberó una nube de gas incoloro que se internó en nuestros pulmones y sin dilación, perdimos el conocimiento.

…

Desperté, siendo recibida por el brillo del sol reflejándose en los numerosos pedazos de cristal esparcidos en el piso. No era como levantarse de la cama, sin el entumecimiento físico por el reposo, así que abrí mis seis ojos rápidamente, aunque tuve que volver a cerrarlos para poder enfocarlos debido al fulgor de la luz. Una ligera jaqueca me agobiaba y tosí un poco por el malestar que ese gas me dejó. Recobrando el sentido de la vista, noté que aún me hallaba dentro del vehículo, aunque esa infame granada de humo había desaparecido.

– "Ugh… ¿Qué sucedió?" –Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendiéndome de repente. – "¡¿Eh?! ¡Chicas, despierten!"

– "Ah, _fuck_ …" – Se quejó la falconiforme, volviendo en sí. – "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Anotaron la matrícula?"

– "Gah…" – La helénica fue la tercera, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza. – "¿Ahora qué hiciste, _Potato_?"

– "Antes de echarme la culpa, deberías darte cuenta de nuestra condición, maldita hija de Hécate." – Le reclamé. – "Oh, Arache mía, ten piedad…"

Ignoro la razón, pero las tres nos encontrábamos amarradas con una fuerte e incómoda soga alrededor de nosotras, apresando nuestras extremidades superiores. En el caso de la arpía y la mediterránea, eso incluía sus piernas, brazos mantoideos y alas, todas fuertemente ajustadas con esposas plásticas que impedían cualquier intento por zafarse de estas. Lo peor, sea quien sea la misteriosa persona que decidió tomarnos de rehenes, también se encargó de aprehendernos juntas, uniéndonos con más de esa soga. La castaña se encontraba en mi espalda, con la suya chocando con la mía.

La pelinegra, por el otro lado, había sido acoplada en una muy comprometedora pose, con sus articulaciones de mantis alrededor de mi cuello, sus brazos medios rodeando mi cintura y su trasero descansando en mis pedipalpos. Debido a la diferencia de altura, su rostro estaba apenas a la elevación necesaria para no quedar atrapada en mis pechos. Ignorando el enorme rubor en las mejillas de la nativa de Lesbos y totalmente inmovilizadas, excepto por mis ocho piernas, todas comenzamos a buscar alguna manera de liberarnos, sin éxito.

En mi trivial lucha, atestigüé los ominosos escritos que nuestro captor había plasmado en las paredes con indeleble y escalofriante tinta roja. La pintura escurría casi como hemoglobina fresca, deletreando palabras en idioma desconocido, pero que no dejaban de transmitir un terrorífico sentimiento. Aquello parecía un acto perpetrado por el más infausto asesino serial en la historia, y nosotras éramos las víctimas. Mi respiración se agitó así como mis intentos de huir, pero todo intento era en vano.

– "¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!" – Vociferó la rapaz, sacudiéndose. – "¡¿Qué clase de lunático se atrevió a hacernos esto?!"

– "¡J-Jaëgersturm! ¡Si e-este es alguno de tus degenerados juegos sáficos, t-te advierto que no funcionará conmigo!" – Aseveró la empusa, alejando su cara de mis senos. – "¡Te exijo-jo que me liberes en este instante! ¡Ahora!"

– "¡¿Te parece que pueda hacerlo en mi estado, idiota?!" – Espeté, tratando inútilmente de librarme de mis ataduras. – "¡¿Por qué no usas sus espolones para cortar esta cuerda?!"

– "¡Están pegadas a ti, imbécil! ¡¿Ya intentaste con tus patotas?! ¡Lucen igual de afiladas!"

– "¡No puedo alcanzar las uniones!" – Alcé las mías para enfatizarlo. – "¡Alguien les colocó cinta adhesiva en las puntas, no puedo cortar nada! ¡Ni siquiera podré escalar paredes!"

– "¡Olviden eso, ¿quieren?! ¡Deberíamos intentar salir de aquí primero!" – Injirió la estadounidense. – "¡¿Y dónde esa inútil de Smith?!"

La respuesta le fue dada cuando un contundente objeto foráneo entró por la parte frontal, girando como las aspas de una hélice y clavándose firmemente en la puerta trasera, produciendo un sonido seco. Nos horrorizamos al instante al descubrir que tal artilugio era ni más ni menos que una afilada hacha para incendios, de roja cabeza y amarillo mango hecho de madera pulida. Tragando saliva, le agradecí a mi panteón entero que pudiera esquivar el filo de tan letal herramienta por escasos centímetros. Lo más espeluznante era la precisión con la que fue arrojada, indicando que la persona detrás de tan terrorífico acto tenía una gran experiencia. Antes de preguntarnos si habíamos sido secuestradas por un grupo de vikingos neuróticos, otro golpe detrás de nosotras nos provocó alejarnos de nuestro lugar hasta el otro extremo de la furgoneta.

Posicionándonos del lado contrario, observamos absortas la incisión que el impacto dejó en las metálicas paredes del vehículo. Nuevamente, otra concavidad se hizo presente muy cerca de la primera al recibir otro choque. El horrísono eco creado por tan violentos ataques nos perforaba los tímpanos, aunque estábamos incapacitadas para taparnos los oídos o para escapar de ahí. Los golpes hacia la unidad móvil no cesaban y las puertas habían sido aseguradas por completo. Me era posible comprimirme para escabullirme por el parabrisas roto, pero con Dyne y Cetania pegadas a mí, corría el riesgo de lastimarlas.

Entonces, como salida de una película de terror, la hoja de otra hacha, esta vez de mayores dimensiones que la que continuaba clavada en la puerta trasera, arrancó parte del metal, creando un hoyo demasiado pequeño para ver al exterior. Aquello no sería preocupación por mucho tiempo, porque el arma prosiguió su colérica tarea de destrozar el transporte hasta que los incesantes golpeteos abrieron un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que nos permitiera deducir la identidad del captor. En ese momento, hubiéramos deseado que en verdad fueran invasores nórdicos; Tendrían más piedad.

El monstruo más abominable que pudiéramos proyectar en nuestras perturbadas mentes se había manifestado físicamente y, como el verdadero engendro infernal que era, había logrado introducir su siniestro rostro en la abertura y ahora nos observaba a las tres fijamente con su penetrante mirada de suprema psicopatía y su execrable sonrisa enseñando sus temblorosos dientes, dejando escapar saliva como un animal hidrofóbico junto a una tétrica risa que nos atormentará por los eones venideros.

– " _¡Heeere's Kuroko!_ "

Haciendo honor a su nombre, Smith dejó que la oscuridad se apoderara de su ya ennegrecida alma y sin importarle que estuviera infringiendo derechos de autor, imitó perfectamente cierta escena que el talentoso Stanley Kubrick inmortalizara en la pantalla grande. Excepto que esta vez no era Jack Nicholson actuando la que nos saludó, sino la propia coordinadora, habiendo perdido completamente su poca cordura y emitiendo agudos chillidos acompañados de demoniacos espasmos. Naturalmente, nosotras gritamos a todo pulmón e intentamos alejarnos lo más posible de ella, aunque fuera caer en la inopia al encontrarnos atadas y sin espacio para maniobrar.

– "¡ _Hauptmann_ , por lo que más quiera, por favor contrólese!" – Imploré inútilmente. – "¡Perdónenos! ¡Por todos los cielos, perdónenos!"

Sacando su cabeza del transporte, la pelinegra contestó volviendo a arremeter contra la inocente furgoneta, haciendo el agujero aún más grande al tiempo que nosotras nos desesperábamos por escapar.

– " _¡REDRUM!_ " – Exclamaba la lunática, sus ojos tornándose casi blancos por el trance asesino de su dueña. – " _¡REDRUM!_ "

Aceptando que la única salida era la parte delantera del vehículo y corriendo el riesgo de apretujar a mis compañeras, me encaminé hasta nuestro boleto a la libertad, evitando que los restos que la asesina hacha le arrancaba al carro nos dañaran. Desgraciadamente, la neurótica mujer del gobierno se nos adelantó y embistiéndonos como un rinoceronte africano, de alguna insólita manera usó su pequeño cuerpo para poner nuestro mundo de cabeza, volteando por completo el furgón y aplastando el techo, dejándonos sin salida alguna. El escuadrón MOE se vio reducido a un trío de niñas lloronas que rezaban por sobrevivir al asedio de nuestra vesánica superior, quien no nos daba tregua y continuaba en su afán de clavar su herramienta en nuestros cráneos. Realmente era el fin.

– "¡ _Fuck my life_ , vamos a morir! ¡Morir de verdad!" – Se lamentó la arpía a todo pulmón. – "¡Te amo, Aria! ¡Lástima que debamos abandonar el mundo tan jóvenes!"

– "¡Yo también te amo, Cetania!" – Respondí, con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. – "¡Al menos recorreremos juntas el río Estigia! ¡Le ganaste a Lala después de todo!"

– "¡Jamás creí decir esto, pero quisiera que ella estuviera aquí para salvarnos el trasero! ¡¿No puedes invocarla con tu amor o algo así?!"

– "¡Perdona, linda, pero no tengo esos poderes! ¡Descuida, tendremos tiempo de sobra para que nos visite en el Hades!"

– "¡Mi muerte debió ser gloriosa, en batalla como una espartana!" – Prorrumpió la mediterránea. – "¡Mi sangre helénica exige un final honorable para una guerrera!"

– "¡Ya es tarde para eso, mantis!" – Repliqué. – "¡Confórmate con pasar tus últimos momentos a lado de tus mejores amigas!"

– "¡Vete al carajo, araña, yo las odio!" – Declaró. – "¡¿Por qué tengo que perecer a su lado, malditas lesbianas degeneradas?! ¡Debería ser yo quien las ejecute por meterme siempre en problemas!"

– "¡Extrañaré tu honestidad brutal, _Pepper_!" – Rió entre llantos la rapaz. – "¡Pero a pesar de esa actitud tan fría que tienes, siempre te consideré una buena compañera!"

– "¡Ay, al diablo con todo! ¡Dyne!" – Llamé la atención de la empusa. – "¡Dyne, voltea! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres ahor-¡GUH!"

La pelinegra fue silenciada gracias a mi repentino contacto bucal. En un desesperado momento de sinceridad y viendo que toda oportunidad de salir con vida de nuestra cada vez más exigua prisión de acero era casi nula, decidí que era tiempo para atreverme a juntar mis labios con los de la mediterránea. Si bien lo anterior podría parecer a todas luces una flagrante declaración de amor para cualquiera que conociera mis inclinaciones, en realidad no albergaba sentimientos tan fuertes por mi aliada de verdes ojos. Solamente estaba tratando de satisfacer un pequeño capricho oral, ya que nada importaba más en nuestra existencia terrenal.

Y admito que no fue tan malo.

– "Para que digan que algún día me atreví a hacerlo…" – Dije al separarme. – "Pero no te equivoques, chapulín gruñón, no siento nada por ti."

– "¡ _You bitch_! ¡Te vi, araña descarada! ¡Te vi completamente!" – Vociferó la castaña. – "¡Me las vas a pagar, infiel! ¡Te arrancaré la médula ósea de un solo…!"

– "Cetania, si salimos vivas de esto…" – Dije con seriedad. – "Pondré un anillo en tu dígito. Tienes mi palabra."

– "…"

– "…"

– "¡Eso no funcionará ahora, alemana traicionera! ¡Tus días están contados! ¡ _You're so fucked_!"

– "¡Ay, carajo! ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes, plumífera! ¡Ambas estamos condenadas!" – El vehículo seguía temblando por el ataque de la agente. – "¡Pero hablaba con sinceridad! ¡En verdad que te colocaré una argolla de compromiso uno de estos días!"

– "¡Deja de ilusionarte con bodas y concéntrate en escapar de esta prisión, rubia soñadora! ¡Piensa en algo ya!"

– "¡¿Tienes idea de cómo lograrlo, pajarraca insolente?! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, apenas puedo mantenerme erguida y la única ruta de escape es a través de la loca de Smith!"

– "¡Improvisa entonces otro de esos dementes planes, como siempre haces! ¡Incendia la furgoneta si es necesario, pero sácanos de aquí!"

– "¡Eso es lo que intento, mujer! ¡Esto no es una obra de Homero donde Atenea nos rescata al último minuto!" – Miré a la helénica. – "¡Dyne, maldita muda, ¿Qué se te ocurr…?!"

Ella no contestaría. La nativa de Mitilene hacía mucho que entró en un catatónico estado, habiéndose tornado completamente roja y ostentando una expresión de sorpresa que se mantenía imperturbable ante el cacofónico hostigamiento de nuestra superior o los gritos que proferíamos en respuesta al acoso.

– "¡ _Scheisse_ , creo que ya se murió!" – Declaré, evitando que una esquirla se le insertara en la mejilla. – "¡Está como palito de paleta!"

– "¡Y tú también lo estarás pronto, desgraciada!" – Exclamó la halcón, tratando de patalear. – "¡No creas que te salvarás de tu osadía! ¡El Tártaro no se compara con lo que te espera, _netorare_!"

– "¡Tampoco me llames así, incordio alado! ¡Ya te dije que no siento nada por este saltamontes malhumorado!"

– "¡ _Don't fuck with me, Blondie_! ¡Ya la tenías en tu mira desde hace mucho! ¡Te abriré otro cul-¡Gah!"

– "¡Agáchate, escandalosa!" – Esquivé otro trozo de metal. – "¡Te quiero viva, incluso si me matas después!"

– "¡Ay, que jodidamente romántica me saliste ahora, germana del averno! ¡Te estrujaré la tráquea! ¡Usaré tu espina dorsal como palo de golf con tu cráneo!"

– "¡Arachne mía, estoy rodeada de chifladas!"

Tique debió apiadarse de mi apuro y, demostrando que no sólo en las óperas Wagnerianas el héroe logra salvarse de la contrariedad, uno de los impactos de la herramienta de Smith, aunado al daño que el transporte recibió al ser volteado, permitió que el seguro de la puerta trasera cediera y nos ofreciera una ruta de escape. Sin pensarlo dos veces al ver como la coordinadora se preparaba para arrojarnos el arma como si de un hacha francisca se tratara, me moví justo al tiempo que la cuchilla voló en nuestra dirección y se insertó pesadamente en la pared donde yo me encontraba segundos antes. De esa milagrosa manera, escapé antes que Kuroko retomara sus artilugios de muerte, cerciorándome de que mis pasajeras resultaran ilesas.

– "¡Ay! ¡Cuidado con mi cabeza, flaca idiota!"

Bueno, casi incólumes, los errores en batalla suceden. Pero haciendo caso omiso a las vituperaciones de la estadounidense respecto a mi torpeza para fugarme y sus nuevas equimosis cefálicas, no dilaté en acelerar el paso para alejarme lo más posible de la desquiciada mujer del gobierno que ahora blandía ambas hachas en sus manos y las agitaba en el aire mientras imprecaba terroríficos sonidos que indicaban que su ya de por sí escasa cordura había desaparecido por completo. Seguramente así debieron sentirse las legiones de Varo al enfrentarse a los bárbaros durante su campaña en Germania. Irónico que ahora sea una alemana la que deba escapar de la supuestamente civilizada protectora de la ley.

Corriendo a máxima velocidad, preguntándome cómo demonios era posible que una humana pudiera mantener el paso de una arachne cazadora y todavía contara con suficiente destreza para arrojarnos sus armas, mis seis ojos se esforzaron por hallar un refugio que nos salvaguardara de la pirada que volvía a sorprendernos con su habilidad para recoger sus herramientas lanzadas sin detenerse. Con ella pisándonos los talones y yo sin poder escalar las paredes, usar mis brazos o poder despegarme de la pelinegra y la castaña atadas a mí, la situación era demasiado desesperante y como tal, tuve que recurrir a medidas de emergencia.

– "¡Cierra los ojos, _Süsse_!" – Advertí a la rapaz. – "¡Vamos a hacer una entrada dinámica!"

Arriesgándome a causarle aún más daños a la propiedad ajena, divisé una tienda de artículos deportivos y de un saltó irrumpí en el interior, procurando que el vidrio no nos cortara al igual que el tajante objeto que atravesó mi periferia, evitándome por escasos milímetros y chocando contra un maniquí, el cual perdió literalmente la cabeza y hasta el casco para futbol americano cuando el monstruoso filo los partió en dos. No es que tuviera una vendetta personal contra de tales pasatiempos, pero dado que el local actúa como puente entre dos calles, era un atractivo atajo, sin contar que la diversa cantidad de repisas llenas de objetos podrían ser una excelente distracción para retrasar a la iracunda líder de MON.

– "¡Corran a las colinas, corran por sus vidas!" – Anuncié a los azorados compradores, atónitos sin dar cabida a lo que se desarrollaba. – "¡La bestia anda suelta! ¡Sean rápidos o perezcan!"

Causando caos y destrozos por todo el lugar, derrumbé todos los estantes que pude, regando balones, bates, raquetas y demás mercancía en el suelo, esperando obtener mayor ventaja contra Smith. Desgraciadamente, su exaltado estado parecía darle una fuerza sobrehumana y la trastornada coordinadora atravesó el mar de objetos sin retardar su vengativa marcha, corriendo con ambas hachas y gritando como una _berseker_ escandinava a punto de incendiar la siguiente aldea cristiana. Los _aesir_ nórdicos debían estar temblando en sus tronos en _Asgard_ al contemplar como la capitana, poseída por el violento Surt, desencadenaba el _Ragnarök_ por sí misma. Sólo faltaba que el _Nidhogg_ escapara del _Niflheim_ para completar el cuadro apocalíptico.

Destruyendo otra inocente ventana en mi frenética huída y con la castaña vituperando sin cesar en su idioma nativo, tomé dirección derecha al momento que una de las hachas se incrustaba en el buzón detrás de mí. La gente alrededor se alejaba lo más que podía al notar al inusual grupo de liminales siendo perseguida por una humana cuya sed de sangre no conocía límites o respeto por los incontables inmuebles dañados en su vandálica rabia. Casetas telefónicas, tomas de agua, vendedores ambulantes, transeúntes, nada era obstáculo para la psicópata agente, imparable como una locomotora.

– "¡DINERO!" – Prorrumpía como su grito de batalla la vesánica extremista, arremetiendo contra un gatito en el camino. – "¡DINEEERO!"

Giré a la izquierda, a través de un estacionamiento público, usando los automóviles aparcados como plataforma para saltar sobre ellos y ahorrar tiempo. Kuroko emuló mis movimientos e, impulsándose audazmente con una agilidad sobrehumana, brincaba en los techos de los vehículos con maestría sin perder velocidad. Fue ese momento en el que la mantis decidió salir de su estupefacta condición y regresar a la realidad.

– "¿D-dónde estoy?" – Se preguntó la empusa, sacudiendo su cabeza. – "Tuve una horrible pesadilla donde esa maldita arach…"

– "Bienvenida, pepino amargado." – Saludé sardónicamente. – "Espero no te moleste, pero estamos ocupadas huyendo por nuestra integridad física."

– "¡T-t-t-tú! ¡Maldita degenerada! ¡Suéltame, s-suéltame ya!" – Demandó la helénica, sonrojándose nuevamente. – "¡Sucia le-lesbiana! ¡Asquerosa Nazi depravada! ¡Germana pervertida!"

– "¡Infiel! ¡Traicionera! ¡Sátira! ¡Adúltera!" – Se le unió la falconiforme. – "¡Descarada! ¡Atrevida! ¡Rata de ocho patas, te odio y te desprecio!"

– "¡Ay, demonios, no otra vez!" – Protesté. – "¡Juro que voy a darme media vuelta y dejarle a Smith que nos haga pulpa a las tres!"

– "¡Yo te machacaré los huesos, adefesio malnacido!" – Injurió la mediterránea. – "¡Te insolentaste a profanar mis labios vírgenes! ¡Me bañaré en tu sangre por tan infausta herejía!"

– "¡Dioses del Olimpo, sáquenme de este infierno!"

– "¡Aria!" – Me habló la emplumada. – " _¡Watch out, you dumbass!_ "

De la nada y como si los dioses hubieran respondido a mis exasperadas plegarias, una furgoneta desconocida se cruzó en nuestro camino, atravesando una delgada pared y frenando enfrente de nosotras. De níveo color y con el diseño de un ángel decorándolo, el transporte parecía un verdadero regalo divino. Entonces, el conductor de tan misterioso vehículo abrió la puerta, revelando su verdadera identidad.

– "¡Los héroes nunca mueren!" – Exclamó la persona, extendiendo la mano. – "¡Vengan conmigo si quieren vivir!"

– "¡Saadia!" – Me sorprendí al ver a la doctora Redguard. – "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué le robas las frases a Schwarzenegger?!"

– "¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Súbanse de una jodida vez, granates!"

Asintiendo al unísono y ella abriendo la puerta trasera, me introduje en el carro. Colocándole el seguro, la zombi se apresuró a tomar el asiento del conductor y apretar el acelerador hasta el fondo, provocando que los neumáticos chillaran por unos segundos y dejaran su marca negra en el piso antes de salir disparadas a la máxima velocidad físicamente posible. Los gritos de guerra de nuestra chiflada perseguidora se oían cada vez más distantes y, para cuando estos no eran más que ecos en la lejanía, las tres nos permitimos descansar y me desplomé en el suelo del cansancio.

– "Gran Arachne, esta casi no la contamos." – Suspiré aliviada. – " _Danke schön_ , Sandy. Nos salvaste el trasero."

– "Una muerta salvando vidas." – Exhaló la arpía, sonriendo. – "La contradicción que mas aprecio."

– "Realmente se convirtió en nuestro ángel guardián, doctora." – Congratuló la mantis. – " _Efharistó_ , Vanessa."

– "Agradezco el halago, novatas." – La afroamericana volteó a vernos en el retrovisor. – "¡¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que hicieron esta vez, trío de ineptas?! ¡Primero me llevan al retoño de ese odioso de Karu a mi oficina y después me las encuentro huyendo de su propia superior! ¡¿Podrían explicarme que rayos sucede?!"

– "Es precisamente ese bebé quien nos metió en todo este embrollo, doc." – Acotó la rapaz. – "Puf. Me alegro de ser lesbiana, así no tendré que lidiar con mocosos."

– "No me salgan con que ese enano se vomitó encima de Kuroko o se hizo dentro de su cafetera." – Replicó la egresada del MIT. – "¡Por Sithis! ¡¿Acaso el niño resultó ser también su descendiente?!"

– "Descuida, Sandy, que el asunto no es tan terrible. Al menos para Haru." – Contesté. – "Yendo al grano, el profesor Sarver nos remuneró generosamente a todas por cuidar de su hijo. Cuatrocientos mil yenes, de los cuales cien mil eran para la capitana."

– "Joder, novecientos dólares. Nada mal." – Silbó la muerta viviente, disminuyendo su velocidad. – "¡Un momento! ¡¿Cuatrocientos mil?! ¡Por la Madre Noche, no me digan que los perdieron!"

– "Culpa de _Potato_ , como siempre." – Respondió la griega. – "El padre del pequeño los escondió en su carrito y esta retrasada mental le prendió fuego."

– "¡Era para detener a esos avispones, imbécil!" – Protesté.

– "¡Insectos que tú misma desataste, idiota!"

– "¡Ay, no! ¡Carajo, no!" – Expresó Redguard, preocupada. – "¡¿Saben lo que han hecho, irresponsables?!"

– "¿Privar a un bebé de su transporte personal?" – Contestó la castaña.

– "¡No, cretinas! ¡Despertaron al auténtico monstruo que reside en Smith! ¡Y no me refiero a su demente actitud actual, sino a la verdadera abominación que habita su alma!"

– "¿A qué te refieres, Sandy?" – Cuestioné.

La mirada de la nativa de Chicago de tornó lúgubre y disminuyó la marcha de la furgoneta. Nos hallábamos sobre una carretera elevada muy desocupada, pero supongo no quería distraerse mientras nos respondía a la interrogante.

– "Chicas, ¿nunca se han preguntado cómo es que una persona tan irresponsable está a cargo de puestos tan importantes? ¿Y cómo es capaz de salirse con la suya de alguna manera inesperada?" – Interrogó la afroamericana. – "El propio MON está compuesto de extraordinarias guerreras, las cuales difícilmente se someterían al mando de alguien tan poco confiable como Kuroko, especialmente una Abismal tan soberbia como esa cambiaformas."

– "La Jerarca usará métodos poco ortodoxos, no lo niego, sin embargo ofrecen resultados satisfactorios y eso es lo que importa al final." – Opinó Dyne. Ella me había hecho la misma cuestión antes. – "Será algo brusca, pero efectiva."

– "Nuestro entrenamiento es prueba de ello." – Alegó la halcón. – "Incluso cuando ha perdido totalmente la cabeza, sigue siendo una líder."

– "Me alegra que aún estimen a esa chiflada, granates, sí que son nobles. O muy ingenuas." – Rió ligeramente Vanessa. Su expresión volvió a tornarse seria. – "Sin embargo, eso es sólo evidencia fehaciente de la anormalidad que su capitana representa. Me temo que es momento que lo sepan, el verdadero secreto de Monster Ops."

– "¿Cuál secreto, _Ärztin_?" – Indagué.

– "Lo que explica todo lo anterior, la contestación ante tantas anomalías que han experimentado bajo la tutela del horror que actualmente dirige al equipo." – Volteó su cabeza, casi por completo, como un búho. – "Chicas; Smith… Ella… No es humana."

Regresando su mirada al frente, la doctora prosiguió relatando.

– "Deben estar pensando en alguna forma de retrucarlo, pero les aseguro que lo anterior no fue una metáfora. Hablo en serio, la capitana no es una _Homo sapiens_ , ni siquiera una mortal." – Aseveró. – "Sonará disparatado, pero las pistas siempre estuvieron ahí. Es mucho más lista de lo que aparenta. Tiene esa manera tan sutil pero contundente de manipularte hasta lograr lo que desea, sin importarle los métodos a utilizar. No se tentó mucho el corazón en su adiestramiento, sometiéndolas a pruebas prácticamente infernales, y aún así la respetan. Y deben admitirlo, ella posee una agraciada figura, la cual aprovecha para cautivar a cualquiera, ya sea hombre o mujer."

– "Llamar atractiva a Smith, eso sí que da miedo." – Bromeó Cetania. – "Pero aún no entendemos. Si ella no es humana, ¿entonces es una liminal?"

– "Correcto, Montana. Y de las peores." – Confirmó Redguard. – "Sólo analicen; Una lengua de plata capaz de convencer al más renuente, un cuerpo seductor, gran inteligencia y como lo comprobaron en ese edificio de nueve pisos durante los ensayos, una extraña afición por las obras de Dante Alighieri. ¿Les dice algo?"

– "Doctora Vanessa…" – Habló la helénica. – "¿Está insinuando que la Jerarca…?"

– "No lo sugiero, Nikos, lo asevero." – Reiteró la aludida. – "Kuroko Smith es un demonio."

– " _Meine göttin…_ " – Musité. – "¿No estás bromeando, Sandy? ¿Te refieres a uno verdadero? ¿Un engendro mefistofélico?

– "Lo quieras creer o no, Jaëgersturm." – Aseguró Saadia. – "Y no es cualquier diablillo de quinta, sino una verdadera ancestral."

– "¿Una súcubo?" – Preguntó la falconiforme. – "¿Una vampira?"

– "No, una Tentadora." – Aclaró la zombi. – "Descendientes de los demonios que dieron origen a los diversos mitos, especialmente en las religiones judeocristianas. Los más peligrosos, pues han podido seducir a la humanidad gracias a su control sobre las emociones primordiales de los seres vivos. Sé que ninguna aquí es seguidora de tal fe, ¿pero conocen los siete pecados capitales?"

Las tres asentimos con la cabeza.

– "Asmodeus, Leviatán, Belcebú, etcétera. Diversos nombres, miles de interpretaciones en distintas culturas, un mismo fin: Control." – Explicó la muerta viviente. – "Son expertos en explotar las debilidades de los mortales para lograr su cometido. Unos embaucadores fuera de este mundo. Incluso el Abismo los rechaza."

– "¿Los demonios son Abismales?" – Cuestionó la halcón.

– "Parias del Vacío Eterno. Su líder, Eósforo, mejor conocido como Lucifer en la cultura popular, se rebeló contra la tiranía de Azathoth y fue expulsado del Caos Infinito. Satanás siendo desterrado del paraíso no es más que una variación de tal historia." – Se detuvo, abriendo la guantera y sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y bajó el vidrio de su ventana. – "Ah, lo necesitaba. Descuiden, creo que ya estamos a salvo. Como decía, Smith, así como sus congéneres, se han esparcido por todo el globo, infiltrándose en las esferas del poder y moviendo los hilos como los titiriteros que en realidad son. Kuroko eligió empezar con un objetivo aparentemente benévolo: La justicia."

– "Domina las leyes del hombre y dominas su mundo." – Mencionó Nikos. – "Tiene sentido."

– "Aún me resulta difícil de imaginar, Sandy." – Me crucé de brazos. Metafóricamente, pues estaban atados. – "Es decir, apareces de la nada y nos dices que la jefa es una hija del diablo y demás. Suena a locura."

– "¿Realmente estás en posición de clasificar algo como disparatado, descendiente de Arachne?"

– "Bueno…"

– "Aunque te duela el coco, acéptalo; Tu _Hauptmann_ es el retoño de un monstruo rebelde. Y de alguna manera, se ha ganado el respeto de la heredera del Caos Reptante." – Redguard miró hacia el techo, exhalando el humo. – "Joder, no quiero pensar en lo que esas dos podrían causar. Hasta ahora, su teatro de jurisprudencia policiaca les ha salido a la perfección. Miren que enviarlas a hacer nimios mandados y obligarlas a cuidar niños es una excelente distracción. Y qué decir de las historias para ganar simpatía; ¿Cuál uso en esta ocasión con ustedes? ¿Perder a un ser querido en un tiroteo en un parque de su infancia? ¿El tipo que secuestró a una jovencita? La anécdota sobre seguir los pasos de su padre es mi favorita."

– "Un momento, doc." – Tomó la palabra la arpía. – "Si usted sabía de todo esto, ¿por qué jamás nos lo reveló?"

– "De haberlo hecho, me hubieran catalogado de loca. Y no necesitan tener mi cociente intelectual para recordar que mi reputación no es precisamente la más alta entre ustedes." – Arrojó el tabaco por la ventana y arrancó el motor. – "Pero ahora han invocado a la bestia y no necesitan más evidencia. Si aún no han escrito su testamento, les aconsejo inicien ahora, porque esa demente no se detendrá hasta enviarlas al Cocito personalmente."

¡Qué horror! ¡Quitarle el trabajo a mi Lala! ¡Maldita Smith, la voy a exorcizar con fuego!

– "¿Todo esto por un poco de dinero?" – Interrogué. – "Hasta para mí eso es exagerado."

– "Te repito que ella no es un ser común, araña." – Reiteró Saadia, doblando a la derecha. – "Es una personificación de los pecados supremos. Su sangre corrompida le hace actuar de manera desmedida una vez provocada. ¿Cuál creen que sea el que ella representa, granates?"

– "Pereza." – Contestó la castaña. – "La coordinadora es la emperatriz de la flojera."

– "No lo niego, pero ella no es vástago de Belfegor." – Respondió Vanessa.

– "Avaricia." – Opinó la helénica. – "Nos persigue por su riqueza perdida."

– "Mammon, ese viejo tacaño." – Rió ligeramente la doctora. – "Tiene sentido, pero me temo que fallaste, _Pepper_. ¿Qué hay de ti, _Potato_?"

– "Ira." – Dije, convencida. – "Es furia encarnada."

– "Lotería, araña. Es correcto, la loca es la enviada de Amon, el mismísimo Satán. ¿Alguna vez imaginaste combatir al supuesto diablo?"

– "No, somos greco-nórdicas en Sparassus, pero entiendo." – Reí ligeramente. – "¿Saben? Lala nació un veinticinco de diciembre por parto virgen, y fue una humilde granjera de niña. Incluso le regresó la vida a una pequeña al convertirla en una zombi."

– "Joder, flaca, ¿qué ahora esa dullahan es una mesías o algo así?" – Interrogó la emplumada. – "¿Convierte el agua en horchata? ¿También morirá crucificada para expiarnos de nuestros errores?"

– "Claro que no, pajarraca. Sólo me pareció curioso. En todo caso, esto sigue siendo demasiado impactante."

– "¿Sigues incrédula ante la verdad, granate?" – La egresada del MIT alzó una ceja. – "¿Deberán triturarte las tripas para que te convenzas?"

– "Lo sé, pero así soy. Irónico, la propia Kuroko me advirtió en nuestro primer encuentro que debería ser menos escéptica, especialmente al ser liminal."

– "Así te engaña esa bruja, usando su máscara de verdades lógicas para ocultar sus intenciones reales. Y piradas como ella están por todas partes." – Volteó a vernos. – "¿Saben? De hecho, estoy convencida que posee una familiar de menor categoría. Quizás su hermana, tal vez hasta su retoño, pero definitivamente comparten parentesco. Creo que se llamaba Lili-"

Repentinamente, un hacha voladora irrumpió dentro del vehículo, destruyendo el parabrisas y, con terrorífica precisión, cercenando la cabeza de Saadia y haciéndonos gritar del susto. No era por la nativa de Chicago, pues no le afectaba, pero en su acéfalo estado, nadie podía conducir la furgoneta, la cual se dirigía a introducirse en una chatarrería y estaba en rumbo de colisión con una pared hecha de autos usados. La herramienta cayó al suelo y trabó el acelerador, provocándole acelerar al máximo. Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo demonios le permitimos a Redguard el explayarse tanto en lugar de pedirle que nos desatara. Sin embargo, morir en el choque hubiera sido preferible a lo que siguió después.

Comprobando que las historias de la doctora eran reales, Smith, salida de quien sabe cual infierno, aterrizó sobre el techo del vehículo en movimiento y arrastrándose cual espíritu acosador, asomó su cabeza por la parte delantera, mostrando esa espeluznante mirada con ojos blancos y sonrisa de auténtica asesina serial. Usando sus cuatro extremidades como si fuera un gremlin, incluso girando macabramente su cuerpo al bajar del techo, la maniática agente se internó al auto y, girando su cabeza a un lado como la de un búho al tiempo que algo de saliva se escapaba de su boca, llevó su mano hacia su espalda, revelando su hacha de repuesto. Desconocíamos cómo o por qué, pero la hoja tenía sangre en ella.

– "¡J-J-Jerarca! ¡Por favor e-espere! ¡P-podemos discutirlo!" – La empusa trató de dialogar. – "¡No hay necesidad de esta violencia sin sentido!"

– " _¡Ja!_ ¡Escuche a la sargento, _Hauptmann_!" – Me le uní. – "¡Se lo ruego!"

– "¡Yo y _Peaches_ somos inocentes! ¡Mate únicamente a _Potato_ , ella es la culpable!"

– "Exacto, todo es mi-¡Vete al diablo, Dyne!"

– "Mucho trabajo y nada de platita…" – Respondió la coordinadora, su gutural voz fluctuaba de tono entre sílabas. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. – "…Hacen que Kuroko se vuelva loquita…"

No había razón para seguir tratar de establecer comunicación coherente con Smith, se había convertido completamente en una herramienta de horror pura. Arrojando el cuerpo de la matasanos con todo y cabeza fuera del vehículo, la diabólica mujer sufrió otro espasmo nervioso, golpeando repetidamente su rostro en el asiento y blandiendo su arma irresponsablemente. Yo me alejé lo más posible, viendo con terror como nos acercábamos a cada segundo hacia ese botadero de chatarra. La única salida se hallaba trabada y la capitana se preparaba para partirnos en dos. Cerrando los ojos y sin otra opción, decidí hacer un movimiento suicida.

– "¡Un tanque siempre avanza! _¡Panzer vor!_ "

Proclamando un grito de batalla, me lancé contra la mandamás, ignorando su amenazante herramienta y las quejas de mis compañeras. Por un acto de suprema misericordia divina, mi velocidad de _sparassidae_ fue mayor que la del hacha y, volviéndome un ariete arácnido, choqué contra la coordinadora, haciéndola a un lado y obteniendo la preciada libertad a través del parabrisas destruido. Fue una extrema fortuna que nadie resultara herida en tan osada maniobra kamikaze.

– "¡Ay!" – Exclamó la rapaz. – "¡Mi cabeza!"

Bueno, casi nadie. Pero haciendo caso omiso al involuntario maltrato a la sesera de mi pobre arpía, me alegré de poder salir de esa celda rodante. Creo que también lastimé a la mediterránea, pues ella estaba amarrada frente a mí, pero me da igual lo que le pase a ese saltamontes soplón. Además, no sé qué demonios se traigan las furgonetas contra nosotras, pero parece que se han convertido en presagios de mala suerte. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para cavilar sobre nuestro litigio contra los vehículos, ya que el actual aún se hallaba en movimiento y una muy salvaje Smith volvía a aparecer, escalando hacia el techo y sosteniendo su temida arma.

Raudamente les avisé a mis aliadas que se preparan y pegué un salto desde el transporte acelerando, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, usando mis ocho extremidades para amortiguar el impacto. Dolió y raspé mi quitina, pero por fin nos hallábamos a salvo en tierra firme. No podíamos decir lo mismo de la agente. Incorporándome y colocándome de lado, las tres observamos estupefactas como el carro proseguía su incesante tropel hacia la barrera de metal oxidado, sin darle tiempo a la atrapada Kuroko para escapar. Ella giró la vista hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

Y entonces, sucedió.

De aparatosa y ruidosa manera, la furgoneta debió chocar de lleno contra la pila de desechos, aunque eso no fue suficiente para frenar a la apresurada máquina. Con un neumático reventándose por la excesiva fricción del árido suelo del lugar, el ataúd andante desvió su ruta hacia la izquierda e impactó un montón de cubos de chatarra, lo suficientemente comprimidos para detener al transporte pero no tan alto para evitar que este se girara y el impulso lo hiciera dar vueltas en el aire. Luego de volar por unos cortos segundos, el automóvil cayó estrepitosamente al piso y colisionó con un vetusto pero funcional tanque de gas. El horrísono encontronazo dio paso a una fuga de combustible y expulsión de chispas de la batería para posteriormente comenzar un espontáneo incendio que culminó en una exorbitante explosión.

– "¡Por la espada de Ares!" – Proferí, admirando atónita la bola de fuego elevarse al cielo.

– " _¡Holy fuck!_ " – Prorrumpió la estadounidense. – " _¡Shit got real!_ "

– "¡Cúbranse, idiotas!" – Exclamó la empusa.

Agachándome, una llanta ardiente pasó encima de nosotras, rebotando poco al consumirse el caucho. Alzándonos, volvimos a ver lo que alguna vez fuera una blanca furgoneta convertida en un cúmulo de llamas y espeso humo negro. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, de lo extremadamente rápido que un evento dio paso a otro, incluso con la impactante revelación de Redguard sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la capitana; Simplemente no podíamos dejar de contemplar afásicas como Kuroko Smith, la mujer que nos instruyó, la que creyó en nosotras y nos ofreció tanto la oportunidad de formar parte de una prestigiosa institución así como su amistad, había cesado su existencia de manera tan horrífica. No había cadáver alguno para cerciorarnos, pero las hambrientas flamas no dejarían rastro de vida alguno.

O eso creímos.

Sumándose a la demasiado excesiva cantidad de sucesos imprevistos el día de hoy, la aludida, desafiando toda ley natural, física o lógica, logró aparecer de entre los remanentes calcinados del vehículo, alzándose entre las abrasadoras llamas y emitiendo un largo y profundo grito de furia. Cubierta de aceite, sangre y con su temible hacha en mano, la mujer lucía como el auténtico demonio escapado del dantesco noveno círculo. Una infernal verdugo cuya arma envuelta en fuego parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo y que ahora se dirigía a nosotras a toda velocidad. Conteniendo las ganas de hacerme pis encima, reaccioné al instante y emprendí otra apresurada huida, rezando a los dioses por otro milagro que salvara mi quitinoso pellejo.

– "¡Acelera, flaca! ¡Acelera!

– "¡Es lo que intento, pajarraca!"

– "¡Te odio, Jaëgersturm! ¡Te odio!"

Y aquí estábamos las tres nuevamente, de vuelta a primera base y sin medios para defendernos de una obcecada adversaria cuya venganza no conocía límites. Admiraría que nuestra líder fuera tan apasionada en sus objetivos, pero no apoyaba al asesinato en primer grado de sus subordinadas como una meta moralmente aceptable. Entre todo el ajetreo, mis energías disminuían paulatinamente y lo único que mantenía mi constante viveza eran la adrenalina en mis vasos sanguíneos y mi deseo de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, ignoraba cuanto más soportaría esta totalmente absurda persecución implacable.

– "¡Aria, mira, a la izquierda!" – Indicó la halcón de repente. – "¡Estamos cerca del bosque! ¡Podemos perder a la hija de Satán ahí!"

– "¡Una trío siendo perseguidas por una demente armada en medio del monte suena a película de terror barata, _Süsse_!" – Repliqué. – "¡Me da mala espina!"

– "¡¿Te parece que tengamos muchas opciones, garrapata estúpida?!" – Injirió Nikos. – "¡Deja de quejarte y métete ahí, Nazi de mierda!"

– "¡Lo que te voy a meter será el tronco entero de una secuoya en tu culo, condenada mantis del demonio!" – Proferí. – "¡¿Vas a callarte o quieres que te bese de nuevo?!"

– "¡A-atrévete, desgraciada degenerada!" – Se ruborizó. – "¡Te reto a que vuelvas a aventajarte de mi condición para tus reprobables conductas sáficas!"

– "¡Ni se te ocurra, araña! ¡Nada de ósculos con este cochino pimiento!" – Protestó la falconiforme. – "¡Y tú, _Pepper_ , también te mataré por disfrutarlo!"

– "¡Que disfrutar ni que nada, plumífera idiota!" – Le respondió una totalmente colorada griega. – "¡Si no estuviera atada a tu mugrosa arachne, ya me hubiera lanzado a las llamas por mi cuenta!"

– "¡A mí no me engañas, Dyne! ¡Apenas hiciste contacto con esta sátira soltaste feromonas como loca! ¡Mi olfato no me engaña, lesbiana de clóset!"

– "Bueno, creo que la grillita es actualmente inocente, _Süsse_." – Hablé yo. – "La salsa del _okonomiyaki_ no me sentó muy bien y me venía aguantando desde el acua-"

– "¡CUATROOO…!" – Interrumpió la psicópata agente, girando su arma como una hélice. – "¡CIENTOS MIIIL!"

Sin siquiera poder disfrutar de una reyerta habitual sin que la obstinada coordinadora nos pisara los talones, llevé a mi cuerpo al límite y me adentré a la arboleda, esperando a que por lo menos algún oso salvaje decidiera embestir contra Kuroko y distraerla lo suficiente para que nosotras escapemos. Aunque también podría unírsele y aumentar el número de problemas, pero a esas alturas ya daba igual si Cronos y el resto de los Titanes volvían a causar caos en la tierra; Ni la Titanomaquia misma se comparaba con la vesania de ese demonio de negra cabellera y amarillo uniforme de batalla que mantenía nuestro acelerado paso.

– "¡Aria, por ahí!" – Indicó Cetania, moviendo su cabeza a la derecha. – "¡Veo algo! ¡Vamos!"

– "¿Cómo que algo? ¿Puedes ser más específica? ¿Qué tal si acabamos en un camino sin salida?"

– "¡Lo siento, flaca, pero es mejor actuar ahora y pensarlo después! ¡Rápido, que la chiflada casi nos alcanza!"

– "¡MI DINEROOooo!" – Se oía a lo lejos.

– " _Scheisse_ … ¡Vale, allá voy!"

Tampoco iba a reclamar a la pajarita por querer intentar algo arriesgado después de todo lo que yo misma hago, así que obedecí sus mandatos y me trasladé a la dirección sugerida. Sorteando matorrales, arbustos e incluso un panal de himenópteros del cual me cercioré de no provocar bajo ninguna circunstancia, las tres nos hallamos con una pequeña casita de madera, ya derruida, pero aún en pie. Una cabaña en medio del bosque suena al cliché más gastado de la literatura de terror, aunque nuestra vida ya se había tornado el relato lovecraftiano más espeluznante que pudiera existir, así que sin pensarlo dos veces arremetí contra la puerta de negro roble y a pesar de las quejas de la helénica por usarla de nuevo como amortiguador viviente, logramos internarnos.

– "¡¿Estás más ciega que un proteo, idiota?!" – Injurió la mediterránea. – "¡Ya son varias que me la haces, _Potato_!"

– "¿Quieres callarte el pico, escandalosa?" – Susurré. – "Ayúdanos a buscar algo para desatarnos, malhumorada. Una saliente afilada, vidrio roto, lo que sea."

– "¿No crees que nos convertimos en blanco fácil para Smith al meternos aquí, flaquita?" – Cuestionó la estadounidense. – "Es el primer lugar en donde nos buscaría."

– "¡¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta, pajarraca?!" – Protesté. – "¡Ay, olvídalo! ¡¿Ves algo que pueda romper las uniones?!"

– "Bien…" – Miró alrededor. – "¡Ahí! ¡Hay una sierra circular en esa repisa!"

– "¿Hay electricidad en primer lugar, genios?" – Interrogó la nativa de Mitilene. – "Dudo que una morada tan solitaria posea energía, o que cuente con un generador funcional. Ni siquiera veo una condenada bombilla en el techo."

– "Gracias por el apoyo, princesa negativa." – Encendí el interruptor del aparato, que estaba conectado al tomacorriente. No tuve éxito. – " _Scheisse…_ "

– "Se los dije."

– "Podemos usar el serrucho a su lado." – Propuso la castaña. – "¿Puedes usar tus piernas para mantenerla firme, linda?"

– "Lo ignoro, pero trataré." – Afirmé. – "Sólo espero que tengamos tiempo antes que esa psicópata regr-"

– "¡Cuatrocientos miiil…!" – Volvió a escucharse entre los matorrales. – "¡Regrésenmelooos…!"

– "¡Tú y tu bocota, patas aguadas!" – Me reclamó la mantis. – "¡Rápido, intenta liberarnos, pulga inútil!"

– " _¡Verpiss dich, gottensanbeterin!_ " – Repliqué, tratando de sostener la herramienta con mis extremidades inferiores. – "¡Al menos yo trato de hacer algo más que refunfuñar como vieja con achaques!"

– "¡Vieja tu abuela!"

– "¡Ya se murió, retrasada! ¡Más respeto para la insoportable de Diva, maleducada!"

– "Sería prudente que bajaran el volumen de sus voces, el diablo podría estar cerca."

– "¡No te metas, _Süsse_!" – Contesté. – "¡Voy a serrucharle la lengua a esta insolente para que aprenda a respetar!"

– "Uhm… ¿Aria?" – Interrumpió la arpía. – "Esa no fui yo…"

– "¿Y entonces quién f-? Ay, mamá araña..."

Dándome la vuelta, mi cuerpo entero se paralizó al notar que, en efecto, el demonio se nos había aparecido y ahora nos observaba en esa sobrecogedora pose de demente y ostentando su espantosa sonrisa homicida, todo complementado por esa turbadora hacha en sus ensangrentadas manos. Parte del aceite se derramaba desde la línea capilar de su alborotado cabello hasta su barbilla, combinándose con su hemoglobina en el trayecto, dividiendo su rostro en dos. Ni el más sanguinario de los invasores bárbaros portaría tan atroz pintura de guerra. Mientras ella alzaba su herramienta para perforar nuestro cráneo, mis funciones motrices regresaron a estar bajo mi control y casi instintivamente, le propiné una patada desesperada con tres de mis piernas juntas al costado de la agente, arrojándola hacia la pared y provocándole chocar con un polvoso estante.

Bueno, cumplí el sueño de todo trabajador: Golpear a su jefe. ¡Y en verdad que deseaba hacerlo!

Provocando una fragorosa cacofonía al hacerla impactar el mueble y levantando una nube de polvareda, nosotras cesamos nuestro toser al ver como parte del techo se desplomaba justamente encima de la coordinadora, que había quedado boca abajo. Con pedazos de madera podrida, musgo y varios insectos que rondaban la celulosa arbórea del antiguo edificio, la líder de MON quedó sepultaba bajo escombros, invertebrados pequeños y la lluvia, que en algún momento había iniciado sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Todo podría terminar aquí; Ese golpe, reforzado por mi dura quitina y mi fuerza de arachne, habrá sido improvisado pero contundente y sería suficiente para hacerle perder el conocimiento a la pelinegra y permitirnos escapar.

Por supuesto, eso no sucedería.

Haciendo gala de su obstinada resistencia infernal y nuevamente haciéndonos experimentar otro arresto cardiaco por tanta inmortalidad, la demencial mujer del gobierno desafió toda lógica y manifestó movimiento debajo de toda esa pila de pesada basura. Lentamente, como todo monstruo que infunde miedo de manera metódica, su parte superior fue la primera en alzarse, usando ambos brazos para levantarse, dejando que su cabeza caída creara un efecto dramático con su largo pelo cubriéndola. Imitando a la ninfa de un invertebrado pasando por su ecdisis para transformarse en adulta, Smith curvó tétricamente su cuerpo hacia atrás y profirió un gutural sonido mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella a través del agujero en el techo.

Hincándose primero en su rodilla izquierda, recurrió a la segunda para erguirse casi por completo, ya que había adoptado una postura semi-encorvada, con su rostro oculto tras su cabellera, dejando apenas ver fugaces atisbos de su macabra sonrisa y esos ojos sin pupila alguna, habitados únicamente por blanca esclerótica. Fiel a su objetivo, la diabólica capitana tampoco había abandonado su sempiterna hacha y la cargaba en su mano derecha. Entonces, esa mueca de malsana felicidad cambió paulatinamente en todo lo contrario, curvándose hacia abajo, acompañada de gruñidos más espantosos que los anteriores. El aguacero dio paso a tormenta y con el viento soplando como un huracán, un horrísono relámpago iluminó el cielo, con el trueno retumbando en la atmósfera y volviendo el ambiente extremadamente apocalíptico.

– "Temed a Kuroko y dadle gloria…" – Enunció la demoniaca agente, elevando su herramienta al aire. – "Porque la hora de su juicio ha llegado…"

Oh, Arachne mía, perdóname porque no sabía lo que hacía.

Evitando el letal filo por un pelito rana calva (Titania me pegó sus regionalismos después de todo), retrocedí rápidamente al momento que el arma de Smith destrozaba el piso, levantando astillas al impactar. Aprovechando que la fuerza usada la clavó en el suelo, huí junto a mis anonadadas compañeras hacia la seguridad de otro cuarto. Aunque la posada poseía suficiente espacio para alojar a toda la residencia Kurusu, los pasillos se me hacían demasiado claustrofóbicos y en mi angustiosa exasperación, preferí hacerle creer a la pirada acosadora que habíamos escapado hacia la (in)seguridad del bosque adyacente y pateé una puerta que daba hacia la naturaleza. Dejé abierta tal salida y con otra pierna diestramente giré la manija de un clóset para resguardarnos.

– "¿Qué haces, flaca?" – Cuestionó la rapaz, susurrando. – "Belcebú nos abrirá un trasero nuevo con su hacha si nos quedamos aquí."

– "No si piensa que desertamos hacia los matorrales." – Reiteré. – "Y es Amon."

– "¿Y acaso supones que la Jerarca será tan tonta para caer en un señuelo tan obvio, papanatas?" – Preguntó la empusa. – "Ella es quien instruyó a Manako, babieca. Se sabe cualquier truco bajo la manga."

– "Ay, discúlpeme por subestimar la espectacular inteligencia de su amada superior, princesa pimiento." – Contesté sardónicamente, alejando a una cucaracha con mi pierna trasera. – "¿Acaso meterla de nuevo en este clóset ha despertado en usted una irónica aceptación hacia sus sáficas inclinaciones?"

– "Que te den por el culo, lesbiana asquerosa. No soy una pervertida que busca acostarse con toda mujer que le cruza enfrente."

– "Siento desmentir tus falsas acusaciones respecto a mi persona, grillo prejuicioso, pero mi interés en el sexo femenino no me convierte en una ninfómana empedernida." – Me pausé. – "Bueno, excepto en la cama, ¡pero eso es irrelevante!"

– "¡Cállense ya, maldita sea!" – Nos regañó Cetania en voz baja. – "¡La bruja va a escucharnos!"

– "¡Ella empezó!" – La mantis y yo hablamos al unísono.

El sonido de algo moviéndose junto a nosotras nos hizo silenciar de inmediato. Mi sangre se tornó tan fría como el hielo, pensando que la esquizofrénica nos había descubierto. Era físicamente imposible que pudiera entrar en tan reducido espacio sin que la notáramos, pero ya había probado que la coherencia desaparece cuando ella está presente. Es un demonio con sangre Abismal después de todo, la realidad se distorsiona según su antojo. Asustadas pero renuentes a salir huyendo, quizás por el propio miedo, miramos temerosas hacia la dirección de donde aquellos ruidos provenían, encontrando que de hecho, era la puerta.

La entrada no fue cerrada correctamente y lentamente estaba siendo abierta. Me maldije internamente por haber olvidado tan primordial tarea, sentimiento que seguramente compartían las chicas atadas a esta torpe arachne. Sin ser camuflada por el ruido de la tormenta afuera, las bisagras crearon un agudo chillido que nos erizó la epidermis y sostuvimos la respiración por varios tensos segundos esperando nuestro final. Ahí, el culpable se reveló en todo su esplendor, iluminado por otro relámpago.

– "Oh…" – Musitó la castaña. – "Es sólo un gatito."

Exhalamos del alivio. El acechador no era otro que un pequeño felino de negro pelaje con un bonito pañuelo rojo en su cuello, y muy amistoso por la forma en que se acercó, restregándose contra mi quitinoso exoesqueleto. Asintiendo con la cabeza, le permití subirse encima y este se depositó en el regazo de la falconiforme, ronroneando y ofreciendo su estómago para ser mi mimado. Desgraciadamente la americana le quedaría a deber, ya que todavía estaba atada casi en su totalidad. Al minino no le importó y se hizo bolita para descansar cómodamente.

– "Demonios, moriremos jóvenes con tantos sustos." – Suspiré. – "Bueno, si es que Smith no nos encuentra primero."

– "Je, este pequeñín me recuerda a uno que vi en las fotos que Yuuko guarda de su infancia." – Relató la halcón. – "Un par de sus amigas tenían un micifuz del mismo color y con exactamente esta decoración en su cuello. Con tantas coincidencias que nos suceden, no me extrañaría que este fuera alguno de sus descendientes."

– "Realmente no me agrada que este animal se nos cruce en el camino." – Habló la helénica. – "Y no es por supersticiosa, sino porque pudo haber guiado a la Jerarca hacia nosotras."

– "¿Ahora crees que Kuroko también habla idioma felino?" – Cuestioné con sarcasmo. – "¿Es la encantadora de gatos o algo así? ¿Los controla con su música como el flautista de Hamelín?"

– "¿Granates? Salgan de donde quieran que estén…" – Pronunció repentinamente la aludida desde el otro lado. – "Vamos, no tengan miedo. Sólo quiero entrenarlas personalmente…" – Rió maléficamente. – "A base de hachazos…"

La mediterránea me hizo mueca enfadada, recriminándome porque efectivamente Smith descifró que aún estábamos ahí. Daba igual si fueron nuestros cuchicheos, el felino o si conocía mi estrategia; Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era guardar absoluto silencio y esperar a que nuestra ausencia vocal la disuadiera de continuar buscándonos. Sin embargo, los fuertes latidos de nuestros corazones no podían ser suprimidos.

O los maullidos de nuestro invitado.

– "Shh… No hagas eso, Cucho, nos vas a delatar." – Murmuró la arpía al minino. – "Guarda silencio, lindo."

– "Dudo que te entienda, plumífera." – Mencioné. – "Espera, ¿ya le pusiste nombre?"

– "Oye, sería una buena mascota para Yuuko. Y nos protegería de ratones y demás alimañas."

– "Excepto de esta olorosa plaga germana." – Se mofó la pelinegra de Lesbos.

– "Jódete, Dyne." – Le saqué la lengua y volteé hacia la emplumada. – "Mira, pajarraca, que tierno que quieras adoptar a este pulgoso morroño y todo, pero primero deberíamos preocuparnos por sobrevivir, ¿no te parece?"

– " _For fuck's sake, Blondie_ , déjame ilusionarme con algo de esperanza antes de acabar partida en dos, ¿sí?" – Entonces el animal saltó de su regazo. – "¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?!"

Sin previo aviso, el oscuro félido se escabulló por la salida, ignorando las protestas de la estadounidense (y al sentido común), posiblemente también aterrado ante el aura de maldad pura que la coordinadora irradiaba, a pesar de no verla. O quizás no, porque apenas dio un paso afuera lo escuchamos maullar, llamando la atención de la acosadora armada. Mantuvimos el silencio, deseando que nada malo le pasara al mamífero, o a nosotras. Oímos atentas a las exclamaciones del gato, alejándose, tal vez creyendo que la agente tenía comida o simplemente deseaba terminar con su vida de manera dolorosa.

Eso debió ser.

Taladrando nuestros oídos, el pobre felino gritó lo más fuerte y agudo posible, hasta silenciarse en su totalidad al escuchar un fuerte golpe seco. La rapaz dejó escapar un muy ahogado sonido de tristeza al percatarse que el minino había dejado de existir. Yo intenté sobreponerme al horror de imaginarme a la desdichada criatura ser cercenada por la cruel herramienta cortante mientras Nikos trataba de ocultar su pesar. Pero no tendríamos tiempo de lamentar la pérdida de lo que pudo ser la nueva mascota de la residencia Honda, pues Smith parecía regodearse en la crapulencia de su sed de sangre y comenzó a reír al tiempo que seguía impactando el hacha contra lo que imaginábamos era el cadáver del animal. Esa risa, realmente es el material de las pesadillas.

– "Cerditas, cerditas…" – Dijo la mujer, profiriendo más sonidos escalofriantes con su garganta. – "¿Dónde están, cerditas?"

No sé que me parecía más tétrico; La carcajada diabólica que se cargaba entre gemidos de muerte o la forma en que se puso a tararear una canción de cuna tradicional, intercalándola con esa desesperante respiración de asesina serial. A pesar de la tormenta exterior, los truenos ensordecedores y la cacofonía del torrencial aguacero impactando los objetos metálicos al filtrarse por los innumerables agujeros del techo, los pasos de la pelinegra resonaban por toda la estructura, todo al tiempo que continuaba invocando los cuentos infantiles y las tonadas para adormecer infantes. Una monstruosa yuxtaposición de horror y nostalgia maternal que Kuroko lograba volver más espeluznante a cada segundo que pasaba.

Aventurándome a poner (aún más) nuestra existencia en riesgo completo, cerré lentamente la puerta, cerciorándome de colocarle seguro con mis largas piernas. Ahí, pudimos escuchar claramente que ella reaccionó al extremadamente discreto sonido que tal acción provocó. Manifestando otra demente risa, la coordinadora se acercó lentamente hacia nuestra posición, arrastrando su mortífera alma, como evidenciaba ese intermitente ruido creado al chocar el metal con la madera del piso. La griega estaba tan asustada como yo que prefirió temblar en lugar de amedrentarme por revelar nuestro escondite. La americana también se había convertido en gelatina por tanto temblequeo en su cuerpo. Yo me le uní, casi sincronizando nuestros trémulos cuerpos.

Smith tocó un par de veces a la puerta. Sólo recibió silencio.

– "Cochinitas bonitas, sé que están ahí." – Habló burlonamente, volviendo a tocar. – "Déjenme entrar, cochinitas, o soplaré y soplaré… Y a las tres a sangre fría asesinaré."

Al no obtener respuesta de nuestra parte, ella lanzó otra de sus trastornadas risotadas y también su pesada hacha, la cual arrancó un gran pedazo de la puerta al impactarla. Ya sin salida y aterradas a más no poder, las tres reaccionamos gritando, queriendo alejarnos fútilmente de la loca que ya se asomaba por la entrada destruida. En ese pequeño clóset, no podíamos huir, no había laureada salvadora que nos rescatara en su blanca furgoneta o algún milagro que detuviera a la abominación. Por un pequeño momento, pensé que Lala aparecería de la nada y usaría a _Seelenverkäufer_ para protegerme heroicamente, pero tales eventos sólo suceden en los cuentos. Estábamos condenadas.

– "¿Jaëgersturm?" – Preguntó de repente la helénica.

– "¿Qué sucede, Dyne?" – Repliqué con algo de dificultad. – "¿Me odias?"

– "Te detesto como nunca, pero..." – Contestó, resignada. – "Besarte no fue tan malo."

– "Ay, demonios." – Dijo la falconiforme. – "En verdad que vamos a morir."

Al caer el pedazo final de lo que anteriormente fuera una puerta de delgada pero resistente madera, quedamos a merced total de la ominosa agente, cubierta casi inexplicablemente de hemoglobina, incluyendo su cara y portando el pañuelo del occiso minino en el mango de su arma, también manchado en tierra y sangre por completo. Perdí el color ante tan grotesca imagen; La mujer que una vez creyó en mis habilidades, me instruyó y a quien admiré profundamente a pesar de su errática personalidad, se había transformado completamente en esta bestia irreconocible. Sonaba inverosímil, absolutamente disparatado e irracional, pero mis seis ojos no me engañaban. Quizás Kuroko Smith en realidad nunca existió.

Al igual que nosotras después de esto.

Sin más comentarios mofándose del infortunio de sus víctimas, sin más sarcasmo de su parte ni más clamores de piedad de la nuestra, la descendiente del demonio alzó su herramienta hasta el cenit de su persona, dictando mortal sentencia afásicamente a través de su espantosa expresión de lunática sin remedio. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, aceptando mi final y despidiéndome mentalmente de todos mis conocidos, de aquellos que me brindaron su amistad y que jamás olvidaría. No había trabajados monólogos a manera de legendario epílogo ni mi vida pasando frente a mí como se ha perpetuado en la cultura popular, sólo el horrible sentimiento de saber que nuestra existencia es demasiado efímera como para importarle al universo. Y aún así, hay alguien quien siempre se preocupará por mí, y viceversa, incluso después de exhalar el último aliento.

– "Lala…" – Susurré evocativamente a esa persona tan especial. – "Te amo…"

Nunca me olviden.

…

– "¿ _Hallo_? Tzeranth al teléfono."

– " _Guten Tag_ , hermana saltarina. Soy yo, Jaëgersturm."

– "Ah, hola Aria. ¿Qué cuenta la chica Weidmanniana? Por cierto, ¿cómo está Haruhiko?"

– "Él está bien, no te preocupes, pero hablo precisamente para tratar asuntos respecto a él."

– "No me digas que oprimiste el botón escondido en su carrito y lo enviaste a volar." – Cuestionó la Deleniense. – "La última vez que sucedió, Plu terminó en la mesósfera y absorbió demasiada radiación solar. Desconozco si Haru sea tan resistente como una limo, pero tampoco deseo comprobarlo."

– "Erm, no, pero también tiene que ver con su carriola."

– "¿Activaste el modo tanque?"

– "Uhm, no."

– "¿Se transformó en un robot de combate de quince metros de alto?"

– " _Nein._ "

– "¿Se ha rebelado contra la humanidad gracias a su inteligencia artificial ultra-avanzada?"

– "¿En qué clase de hogar vives, hermana?" – Me extrañé por tan extrañas preguntas. Conociendo al profesor Sarver, dudaba que fueran broma. – "No, simplemente era para avisar de que… Bueno, debido a ciertos sucesos inesperados, terminé incendiando el carrito del bebé en su totalidad."

– "Oh, ya veo. Qué triste." – Hubo una pausa. – "¡Espera, ¿qué?! ¡¿Quemaste la carriola de Haru?!"

– "Me temo que sí, Rachel. Lo siento, de verdad."

– "¡¿Y el niño se encontraba adentro?! ¡Seremos compatriotas, pero si algo le pasa a mi hermanito, juro que usaré el hacha de Catalina para partirte el…!"

– "Serénate, congénere, que el chaval está en perfecto estado." – Intenté calmarla. No quería saber más de hachas. – "No, la única víctima aquí en realidad fue el dinero que Karurosu iba a obsequiarnos como recompensa por cuidar de su retoño: Cuatrocientos mil yenes."

– "Ah, entiendo. Por un momento creí que…" – Otra pausa. – "¡¿Qué qué?! ¡¿Cuatrocientos mil?! ¡¿Por qué tanto para unas novatas?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios le prendiste fuego?!"

Me hubiera gustado retrucarle con algo de sarcasmo, pero no estaba en posición de ponerme altanera con la huésped de nuestro contratista, primordialmente cuando mi cabeza está literalmente en juego.

– "Lo ignoro, Rachel, pero así fue." – Suspiré. – "Escucha, ya sé que debes creer que soy una idiota por eso."

– "Sí que eres lista, cazadora." – Rió sardónicamente. – "No me digas que quieres que Karu te reponga el dinero."

– "Uhm, bueno… ¿ _Bitte_?"

– "Aria, no podemos estar dándole casi medio millón de yenes a cualquiera que lo pida, especialmente si luego va a incinerarlo como idiota."

– "Lo sé, hermana, y de verdad que lo lamento. Sin embargo, nuestra adorada jefa está un… poquito molesta por haber perdido su parte, así que ella…" – Tragué saliva. – "Erm, insiste en que el profesor reconsidere tocarse un poco el corazón y en su vasta magnanimidad, nos indulte de este pequeño desliz y nos permita gozar nuevamente de su extremadamente apreciada generosidad monetaria."

– "Está bien, ya párale con la zalamería, cazadora."

– "Vale, lo siento. Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿El buen Sarver nos ayudará?"

– "Quien sabe, el acaba de irse de viaje por… Negocios familiares… Desde hace una hora y tardará un buen rato en volver."

– " _Scheisse…_ " – Mascullé. – "Pero, ¿Qué tal tú? Es decir, estoy segura que eres su inquilina favorita, siendo una gloriosa integrante de la especie superior y…"

– "¿Qué te dije de andar de untuosa, Jaëgersturm?"

– "Perdón… Es sólo que realmente ese dinero nos vendría muy bien." – Insistí. – "La desdichada de Smith lo necesita para apoyar a su abuelita enferma y cuidar de los cachorritos huérfanos que… No te lo estás creyendo, ¿verdad?"

– "No, continúa, eres toda una maestra de la actuación." – Replicó sardónicamente. – "Mira, dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al grano. Quieres que recuperar lo que tú, de alguna absurda manera, destruiste en primer lugar; En este caso, el dinero, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, hermana. ¿Aceptas?"

– "No."

– " _Danke sch_ -¡¿Por qué no?!"

– "Ya les pagamos, si decidieron desperdiciarlo, no es nuestra obligación reponérselo."

– "¡Pero…!"

– "A menos que…"

No esa frase…

– "¿Sí?" – Cuestioné, temerosa.

– "Bueno, ya que salieron cosas de improviso y todas en la casa estaremos un poco ocupadas, no podremos hacernos cargos del niño como teníamos planeado. Además no puedo dejar desamparada a una paisana tan reconocida, por nuestro honor Sparassediano." – Explicó. – "Y como soy la reina de las lolis y la arachne más espléndida y generosa que existe, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción respecto a esta descarada muestra de desdén hacia el papel moneda y darles una segunda oportunidad a ti y tus irresponsables compañeras."

– " _Danke…_ " – Respondí, intentando ocultar mi sarcasmo. – "¿Cuál es el truco?"

– "Seguir cuidando del crío por dos días."

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Nunca me atrevería a…!" – Me detuve. – "Un momento, ¿eso es todo? ¿De verdad?"

– "Síp." – La escuché tomar un sorbo de alguna bebida. – "¿Qué esperabas?"

– "No sé, quizás una misión de contrabando o asesinar al líder de alguna nación centroamericana."

– "¿En qué clase de mundo vives, araña chiflada?"

– " _Touché._ " – Exhalé. – "Bien, me parece más que aceptable. Está bien, hermana, lo haremos."

– "Pero…" – Recalcó. – "Ya que no me gusta abusar de los fondos de Karu… mucho… Me temo que esta vez la cantidad de dinero acordada será menor a la anterior. Sólo podré entregarles trescientos mil, ¿ _verstanden_?"

Bueno, cien mil menos es nada comparado a perder la vida. Espero me toque una parte razonable.

– "Descuida, es perfecto." – Sonreí. – " _Danke schön_ , Rachel, me salvaste el pellejo. En el sentido más literal que puedas concebir."

– "Y aunque se halle todo tieso por lo flaca que estás, sigue siendo útil." – Rió. – "Nos vemos entonces en dos días, cazadora. Cuando me entreguen a Haru, les daré la plata. Y más les vale que el pequeñín se halle intacto, palito de pan."

– " _Jawohl, Frau Kommandant._ " – Entonces recordé algo. – "Oh, uhm, de hecho en dos días será el cumpleaños de una amiga, y ya que toda la casa está invitada, supongo que el bebé también deberá asistir. Tranquila, tendrá más que suficientes nanas para velar por él y hasta comerá pastel. ¿Está bien?"

– "Claro, estoy segura que le encantará." – Se pausó. – "Espera, ¡¿harás fiesta y no planeabas invitarme?!"

– "Actualmente ya tenemos a demasiados y yo no soy la que decide quién puede asistir y…"

– "¿Acaso quieres que cancele el trato, Jaëgersturm?" – Conminó. – "¡Quiero fiesta y la quiero ya!"

– "Pero…"

– "¡¿Sí o no?!"

– "…"

– "…"

– "Pero…"

– "¡Suficiente, solicitud revocada! ¡Búscate a otra saltarina para que te pague! ¡Y devuélveme a mi hermanito!"

– "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilízate ya, chica! ¡Vale, puedes ir, pero cálmate!"

– "¡Yay! ¡Fiesta! ¡Vamos a descontrolarnos!" – No podía verla, pero sabía que estaba haciendo un bailecito de celebración. – "Rachel se va a morir de envidia cuando lo sepa."

– "¿Eh? Pero si tú eres…"

– "Nope, en realidad soy Ekaterina." – Se rió jactanciosamente. – "¿Me recuerdas?"

– "Ugh… ¿Cómo olvidarte a ti y tu bromita con Doppel? Ustedes las cambiaformas siempre me ven la cara…" – Contesté, exhalando. – "¿Al menos nuestro trato es genuino?"

– "Por supuesto, soy Abismal de palabra." – Aseguró. – "Entonces, ¿será en dos días? ¿Está bien si paso a tu cada primero? Quisiera saludar a las chicas."

– " _Ja, kein Problem_. Creo que eso sería todo, gracias, Eka."

– " _Bitte sehr, Spinne_. Por cierto, ¿te gustó mi interpretación de la enana?"

– "Me atrapaste completita." – Reí ligeramente. – "Aunque debo admitir que desgraciadamente no he podido convivir mucho con ella. Pensaba que sería buena manera de congeniar con una paisana."

– "Aww, que lástima. Pero hey, realmente no querrías hacerlo; Esa pulga es una fastidiosa y se cree la muy salsa." – Mencionó. – "Sin contar que es un torbellino de problemas. La otra vez se puso hasta los oviductos de ebria y terminó desnuda en medio del patio, con la mitad del cuerpo metida en un hoyo. A saber cómo o porqué hizo tal cosa."

Y yo acabé encuerada en medio del monte con el cadáver destrozado de un jabalí a mi lado, pero eso fue en mi primera luna llena y no cuenta. Pero me resulta jocoso pensar en esa arañita, totalmente borracha y con el abdomen al aire.

– "Sí, me lo imaginaba." – Concordé. – "Su madre, la muy tacaña, me extorsionó para que le diera treinta mil por un repuesto que se puede conseguir por mucho menos en nuestra patria. Al menos me entregó artículos de calidad, así que no me quejo mucho."

– "Esa saltarina es una molestia, ¿cierto?"

– "Je, supongo que sí."

– "¡Así te querría agarrar! ¡Condenada flacucha doble-cara! ¡Ahora no te doy nada, maldita Nazi lesbiana, porque todo este tiempo sí era yo, Rachel!"

– "Espera, ¡¿Qué?!"

– "¡Como oíste, cazadora traicionera! ¡¿Con que te gusta hablar de mí y mi mamá a nuestras espaldas, verdad?! ¡Pues ahora deberás buscarte a otra idiota que se crea tus patrañas, pelafustana!" - Vociferó. – "¡Le hablaré a mis contactos en Sparassus para que te regresen a tu mugrosa aldea y te encierren en un calabozo por andar de bocafloja! ¡Y olvídate además del transporte! ¡Que te den por los tubos de Malpighi, farisea!"

– "¿Ah? ¡No, Rachel, espera! ¡No hablaba en serio!"

– "¡A otra burra con ese cuento! ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Todas las zanquilargas son iguales!"

– "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, perdóname!"

– "¡Nunca!"

– "¡Por todo el Olimpo, te lo ruego, indúltame! ¡Smith va a matarme! ¡Y no exagero!"

– "…"

– "¿Rachel? ¡Racheeel!"

– "Ji, ji… Te engañé."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Caíste. Siempre fui yo, Ekaterina."

– "¡Aaargh!"

– "Tranquila, araña, que sólo fue una inocente bromita." – Rió de nuevo. – "No te molestes, ¿sí? Simplemente no podía resistirme."

– "Me encantaría que no lo hicieras, si no es mucho pedir." – Respondí con desgano. – "En todo caso, espero que sigas nuestro trato y no me salgas con otra de tus tretas."

– "Ya te dije que soy mujer de palabra. Lo juro con el dedo chiquito. Si no, que se muera Irina."

– "¡Jódete, Eka!" – Oí a alguien gritar a los lejos.

– "Sí, sí… Entonces, ¿así quedamos? Nos darán el dinero, el transporte e iras de colad… Digo, invitada especial a la fiesta, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, yo se los entrego durante esta. Y al final de todo, ¿para quién es la celebración? ¿Tu aniversario? ¿Te van a fusilar?"

– "Es el cumpleaños de la novia de la casera de mi amada arpía. Llévale algo bonito, pero nada de bromas pesadas."

– "Está bien. Uy, ustedes los mortales sí que son delicados. Bueno, tengo hambre y debo evitar que Irina queme la casa por creerse chef internacional. Nos vemos, heroína. Me saludas a Doppel."

– "Vale."

– "Oh, y una cosa." – Dijo, antes de colgar. – "Todo lo que dije de Rachel es mentira, ¿de acuerdo? Aprecio a esa garrapatita hiperactiva. Aunque lo de acabar sin ropa en el patio es verídico. Tengo la foto, por si quieres verla, pero te costará."

– "No gracias, suficiente tengo conmigo misma. _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Eka. Gracias de nuevo por todo."

– " _Bye_."

Con eso, la chica colgó y la pantalla del celular mostró el tiempo transcurrido, un poco más extensa de lo esperado pero el resultado fue mejor del planeado. Recuperé un poco del dinero y con eso mis oportunidades de vivir. O eso espero, después de todo no sé como reaccione esa demente que se hace llamar mi jefa al saber que no todo el capital estará disponible. Tal vez me deje conservar dos órganos vitales funcionales. Ay, rayos, lo mismo dije que le haría a ella el primer día que llegué a la residencia Kurusu; Qué rápido se intercambian los papeles.

– "¿Y bien?" – Cuestionó la susodicha, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. – "¿Qué fue lo te dijeron?"

– "Deberemos cuidar de Haruhiko por dos días, y al final de tal tarea recibiremos el transporte prometido y trescientos mil yenes." – Respondí. – "Sé que es menos, pero hay que entender que la economía del hogar Sarver no es infinita, especialmente en estos días donde la crisis económica parece estar a la orden del día y…"

– "¿Trescientos mil?" – Injirió la agente, usando todavía esa gutural voz. – "¿En efectivo?"

– "Por supuesto, _Hauptmann_. Será Ekaterina quien lo entregue durante el festejo del aniversario de la dueña del Aizawa, en la morada de Yuuko Honda." – Tragué saliva. – "¿Le parece bien?"

– "Veamos, cien mil para mí, cincuenta para las chicas y a ustedes les perdono sus insignificantes vidas, por ahora." – Aseveró la coordinadora. – "¿ .BIEN?"

– "¡C-claro! ¡ _Das ist gut_! ¡Es un plan excelente!" – Me apresuré a responder. – "Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría dejar de apuntarme con su Desert Eagle? ¿ _Bitte_?"

– "De acuerdo." – Una sonrisa inocente regresó a su rostro en un instante. Toda una maestra del disfraz. – "Ya me siento mejor, así que seré bondadosa."

– "Uf, _danke schön_ , _Haupt_ -¡Mfgh!" – Fui interrumpida cuando ella insertó el cañón de su arma en mi boca.

– "Pero no lo olvides, ácaro superdesarrollado; Vuelves a hacer algo similar y juro que ni es más avispado paleontólogo podrá hallar tus fósiles." – Amenazó. Pude jurar que escuché al menos tres voces al mismo tiempo salir de su boca. – " _¿Capisce?_ "

– "S-s-s-sí, _Hauptmann_ …" – Repliqué con dificultad, temblando y sudando el doble. – "P-p-prometo portarme bien."

– "¡Bien!" – Retiró la pistola, volviendo a sonreír como si fuera humana. – "¿Quieres que corte esos molestos amarres? Tus amigas no lucen muy cómodas; Ni siquiera se mueven."

– "N-no es necesario." – Disentí vehementemente con la cabeza. – "Ya hallaremos la manera de liberarnos."

– "Oh, vamos, deseo probar la navaja detrás de mi placa. Nunca la he usado, ¿sabes?" – Su expresión se tornó monstruosa de nueva manera. – "Insisto. No me obligues a recurrir al hacha…"

– "Por favor no…"

– "La navaja será entonces." – Sonrisa inocente. ¿Cómo es que ella no es actriz? – "No te muevas, ¿sí, granatito? No tardaré mucho."

Me paralicé mientras ella retiraba su insignia de plata y oro del portaplacas, revelando el objeto punzocortante detrás de esta. La hoja no era muy grande, pero se hallaba en perfecto estado y brillaba gracias a la luz del sol que se había permitido ver después de que el aguacero cesara. Sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento, recurriendo a mi sistema de respiración alterno, me mantuve estática al tiempo que la coordinadora pasaba el filo por la inusualmente amplia cinta adhesiva en mis piernas. Admito que me sorprendí al ver que la pequeña cuchilla era capaz de cercenar la gruesa soga, aunque el hecho que la agente forcejeara un poco para lograrlo, arriesgándome a recibir una puñalada, ya sea intencional o no, tampoco me ayudaba a relajarme.

Afortunadamente, las ganas de desollarme no la invadieron y en pocos minutos, yo y mis amigas nos encontrábamos sin nuestras ataduras. Estiré mis brazos, adoloridos por la inmovilidad y con rojas marcas que la cuerda nos dejó. Tuve que darle unas palmaditas ligeras en las mejillas a la rapaz para que saliera de su absorto estado. La mediterránea, por su parte, volvió al mundo consciente por su cuenta, aunque guardando distancia prudente entre ella y Smith. Esta última guardó su arma y bostezó, estirando su cuerpo.

– "Ah, esta sí que fue una tarde memorable, ¿cierto, novatas?" – Cuestionó ella. Ignoro donde esté lo gracioso. – "Me pregunto si Kuroko lo disfrutó tanto como yo."

– "¿Eh?" – Me extrañé. – "¿De qué habla, _Hauptmann_?"

Como si nuestras vidas fueran solamente una muy, pero muy mala historia concebida por un igualmente inepto narrador que recurre a los clichés más sobreexplotados de la industria literaria, la mujer frente a nosotras reveló su verdadera identidad. Era tan predecible que me resulta increíble como rayos no lo vimos venir antes, aún más conociendo a las personas con quienes laboramos. Me sentía una completa boba por haberme tragado todas esas fruslerías que Redguard nos relató, jugando con nuestras crédulas mentes de novatas, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a que ella tenía razón. Odio aceptarlo, pero soy demasiado cándida.

O muy estúpida, ya me da igual.

– " _You gotta be fuckin' kidding me…_ " – Musitó la arpía. Compartía su sentimiento. – " _¿Are ya fuckin' serious?_ "

– "¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?"

– "Debí saberlo…" – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Eres la única capaz de engatusarnos de esa manera, Doppel."

– "En este punto ya ni siquiera debería ser sorpresa." – Opinó la empusa, emulándome. – "Mis neuronas debieron desintegrarse por pasar demasiado tiempo con este par de tontas para no haberlo descifrado antes."

– "Tampoco es que tuvieras muchas para empezar, _Pepper_." – Retrucó la americana. – "Pero en serio, ¡¿Podrías explicarnos qué carajo fue todo esto, alférez?!"

– "Muy fácil, granates." – Habló alguien detrás de nosotras. Se volvió habitual. – "Una pequeña sesión de ejercicio para compensar los días que han perdido sin adiestramiento."

– "Tengo demasiadas preguntas ahora…" – Dije a esa persona, asentándome en el suelo. – "Pero al menos dígame que usted no es otra cambiaformas u otra clase de ente polimorfo."

– "No, esta vez puedo certificarles que soy su verdadera capitana." – Aseguró Smith, ajustando sus gafas oscuras y colocándose a lado de la Abismal. – "¿Se divirtieron, niñas?"

– "Mucho." – Replicó sardónicamente la halcón. – "¿Cuándo podremos repetirlo?"

– "Las veces que sea necesario, _Peaches_." – La coordinadora (o eso creo) se cruzó de brazos. – "Antes de comenzar a espetar tu sarcasmo, sería mejor si me dejaran externar la razón de esta absurdamente extravagante persecución por media ciudad."

– "Está demente." – Fue mi turno. – "¿O quizás se golpeó la cabeza de chiquita?"

– "Hilarantes hipótesis, _Potato_ , te daré una medalla por sacarme una extensa sonrisa." – Contestó la pelinegra, estoica. – "¿Doppel?"

Acto seguido, la peliblanca usó su cabello prensil para tomar un objeto alargado de las bolsas de su cinturón. Tal herramienta se hizo aún más grande con un suave movimiento de las extensiones capilares de la Abismal y sin darme tiempo de protestar, fui castigada con una dolorosa pero no letal descarga eléctrica en mi costado derecho. Luego de hacerme dar un salto por la tremenda sacudida y dejarme tiritando como cucaracha con hipotermia, la liminal de ojos dorados, portando una sonrisa jactanciosa, volvió a colocar el arma de vuelta a su lugar. La capitana se mantuvo impasible durante todo lo anterior, al menos hasta que alzó su mano extendida al aire y la 'chocó' con el cabello de su compañera.

– "¿Decías, _Potato_?" –Preguntó la líder.

– "Ow, ow…" – Me tallé. Joder, esas cosas deberían ser ilegales. – "N-nada, _Hauptmann_ , por favor, continúe con su discurso."

– " _Merci beaucoup._ " – Revisó indiferente sus dedos. – "Como mencioné antes, esto fue más que una aparentemente sádica correteada por los alrededores del suelo tokiota. Normalmente me decantaría por una ingeniosa retórica con algo de sarcasmo y demás causticidades para agregar un poco más de sabor al relato, pero ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en tratar de darles una importante enseñanza sobre la cohesión grupal."

– "Disculpe, Jerarca." – La mantis alzó un espolón. – "Pero no entiendo como esto va a ayudarnos a otra cosa que no sea desarrollar fobia a su persona."

Suspirando, la mujer del gobierno se retiró sus gafas y suspiró. Le pidió a su aliada cambiaformas que se retirara, solicitando un momento privado entre nosotras. Esta obedeció y acordó llamar al resto de MON para que nos recogieran. La alférez entonces emprendió un fuerte salto que la elevó a las nubes, en dirección a donde suponía se encontraban las demás. Así, colocando sus manos detrás de ella, Smith miró hacia la copa de los árboles que se alzaban majestuosamente en el extenso bosque, salpicado por los restos de la lluvia, dándole un intenso olor a clorofila fresca y una etérea apariencia brillante.

– "Supongo están furiosas y desean explicaciones concretas, cosa que puedo comprender, así que iré al grano." – Aseveró Kuroko. – "Esta fue una lección, granates, parte de su selecto adiestramiento, perfectamente implementada gracias al factor sorpresa entre el desconcierto de mi imprevisto actuar y las habilidades naturales de Doppel. Sí, aunque parezca imposible, esta fue una operación totalmente concertada entre la descendiente del Caos Reptante y yo. Confieso que nuestros métodos de enseñanza son menos que ortodoxos y en ocasiones puede que superficialmente demos el mensaje equivocado, aunque no negaré que en cierta forma me he acostumbrado.

Pero, toda esta elaborada farsa de historias demoniacas, persecuciones, violencia y terror psicológico tiene un valor más allá de satisfacer nuestros vesánicos deseos de vengarnos por la pérdida de nuestro capital, el cual afortunadamente ya ha sido recobrado. No, mis intenciones reales fueron motivadas por el afán de mostrarles de primera mano, quizás demasiado directa, lo que sucede cuando dejamos que los sentimientos se nos suban a la cabeza y nublen nuestro juicio, evitando cooperar entre nosotras como se debe.

Chicas, estoy segura que ustedes han experimentado o atestiguado momentos donde la circunspecta cordura es reemplazada por los automatismos de los instintos, ya sea por la influencia del astro selenita, trifulcas sentimentales por luchas de pareja…"

Ella nos miró a mí y a la castaña, sabíamos perfectamente que se refería. Yo apostaba a que podría seguir dándonos más ejemplos de nuestros tropiezos, pero se contuvo.

\- "Liberar una plaga de insectos blatodeos en conocido restaurante…"

Desearía que eso quedara en el pasado. La helénica rió ligeramente.

– "O usar a soldados de práctica como rehenes durante el adiestramiento y lanzarse en una insana batalla solitaria por la desesperación…"

La griega cesó de inmediato su mofa, recordando muy bien sus acciones en la Torre Roja.

– "No es necesario decirles que, a pesar de tanta aparente irresponsabilidad, ustedes lograron hacerles frente a todas esas adversidades." – Afirmó, dándonos la espalda y viendo hacia el nemoroso horizonte verde. – "Sin embargo, nada de eso sería posible si no hubieran contado con alguien que las apoyara en tales momentos de debilidad. No parecerá que el derrotar a terroristas tenga relación con liarse a golpes en medio de la plaza comercial o dejar que unas cucarachas anden por ahí, pero todo eso tienen un origen en común: Impulso.

Actuar rápidamente antes de meditar, obedecer a su primer instinto, ya sea defensivo, agresivo o simplemente vengativo. Somos animales que reaccionamos a lo que nos rodea, es verdad; El ejecutar acciones al instante es parte inherente de nuestra naturaleza de supervivencia, no podemos negarlo. La mayoría del tiempo, podemos controlar tales deseos de nuestro id y evitar que todo desemboque en desastre. Y en otras ocasiones, preferimos la euforia de la adrenalina y la despreocupación de la efusiva energía. Somos adictas a las emociones.

Y es eso lo que puede llevarnos a la ruina.

Dyne, sin Jaëgersturm cubriéndote la espalda, hubieras provocado la descalificación total del equipo al arrojarte irreflexivamente hacia el adversario en la Torre Roja. Aria, ignoro qué hubiera pasado si dejábamos a Lala proseguir con su enfrentamiento contra Cetania en la calle después del infame ósculo en el tren. Y sé que estuviste a punto de irrumpir en la misión durante el asalto al restaurante, no necesitas fingir. Nuevamente reitero, todas somos vulnerables a ceder a los instintos. Yo misma he dejado que la ira me transforme en un monstruo tan sanguinario como el que Doppel fingió ser para ustedes.

Ahora deben estarse preguntando por qué tanta maroma, teatro y violencia para probar un punto del cual ustedes están más que conscientes; Muy simple, fue para comprobar su desempeño como grupo. Granates, las adiestramos con ahínco porque necesitamos ustedes sean las mejores no sólo de manera individual, sino también en conjunto. Y es que, es en la unión donde realmente está la verdadera fuerza de la ley. El ejemplo más directo es MON; Por sí solas, cada una de sus integrantes son sobresalientes, auténticos ejemplos de convicción y destreza, legítimas heroínas.

Y sin embargo, ninguna podría alcanzar ese nivel de eficiencia sin la ayuda de las otras. Cada una aporta algo diferente pero invaluable al escuadrón, eliminando las carencias en el área que el resto no puedan cubrir y asegurándose de cumplir su trabajo esplendorosamente. Manako es una impecable tiradora, pero sin la determinación de Tionishia, el liderazgo de Zoe o la perspicacia de Doppel, difícilmente podría salir incólume por sí misma. Y es idéntico en el caso de las demás.

Ustedes tres me demostraron una y otra vez que hice la decisión correcta al aceptarlas en Monster Ops. Se jugaron el todo o nada en las pruebas más descabelladas y enrevesadas que pude legalmente aplicarles, y lograron la victoria. Vencer a Zombina en un tiroteo cercano, improvisar un tanque con restos de puertas y escudos, derrotar a Tionishia en armadura, atrapar a la elusiva Manako después de escapar magistralmente de una cabina sin salida aparente; Las tres poseen un gran talento, de eso no hay duda, pero todo su éxito fue debido que se mantuvieron juntas, apoyándose mutuamente.

Por ende, decidí enseñarles una lección al apresarlas y retirarles toda forma de defensa, excepto sus mentes. Son su inteligencia y sagacidad para dominar sus habilidades natas las que se convertirán en sus verdaderas armas en los momentos más difíciles. Es el control que tengan sobre los impulsos de su ego la que se transforme en su escudo mental para evitarles cometer errores. Y lo más importante, será su unión, su cohesión como equipo lo que les otorgue el triunfo sobre el enemigo. Héroes solitarios hay muchos, ustedes conocen al más reciente, pero incluso el más experto combatiente no puede ganar una guerra por su propia cuenta.

Y a pesar de que ya conocen todo eso… ¿Qué hicieron ustedes para 'enfrentarme'? Optaron por prácticamente huir del problema en lugar de unirse para confrontarlo. Es verdad, estar tan indefensas ante un monstruo imparable blandiendo mortal filo puede parecer una pelea imposible y suicida, pero el punto es que ustedes realmente no trataron de detener a la cambiaformas. Hubo pequeños momentos de lucidez, donde abandonaron sus graciosas pero ultimadamente superfluas discusiones sardónicas para concentrarse en el dilema. Esquivaron a Doppel durante el asalto a la furgoneta de Vanessa y no logró salvarse de una buena patada por parte de Jaëgersturm.

Correcto, la alférez es una poderosa hija inmortal del Abismo Eterno, pero no es invencible, al igual que los enemigos a los que deberán enfrentarse. Chicas, tal vez hubieran esperado que les diera esta verbosa cátedra durante sus entrenamientos normales, pero no tendría el mismo efecto si no creyeran que en verdad me había vuelto una demente a punto de arrancarles la tráquea. Requería que conocieran ese terror tan ominoso que congela las venas y paraliza las extremidades al hallarse una frente a un obstáculo aparentemente inconquistable, esa horrible sensación de impotencia ante la contrariedad. Nos desgarra la mente y nos escarba el alma hasta volvernos totalmente inútiles.

Yo he vivido tan estremecedoras circunstancias y comprendo que deben estar furiosas por obligarlas a sufrir tan nefasta experiencia, pero es por su bien. No sé lo que les depare el futuro a ustedes, a todas nosotras, pero tengo el presentimiento que se acercan tiempos difíciles y necesitaremos estar más que preparadas para tales momentos. Hoy fue una simulación, mañana será real y no habrá predecibles revelaciones ni explicaciones que las hagan sentirse frustradas, solamente su derrota y, en el peor de los casos, su muerte. Ni siquiera las prácticas se comparan con una misión real, donde la detonación de cada disparo te detiene el corazón y cada proyectil puede acabar con tu vida. Por eso es imperativo que se acostumbren a esta clase de cosas.

No disfruto verlas sufrir, no hallo alegría en el _schadenfreude_ ni en el dolor ajeno, por mucho que me encante el humor a costa de otros, porque nuestro trabajo no es una broma ni un juego, sino un compromiso con nosotras mismas y el país entero. Ponemos nuestra vida en riesgo para que la sociedad pueda gozar de un día más de paz y tranquilidad. Lo escucharán en el ejército, la marina, la fuerza aérea y aquí también. Juramos defender a esta nación y sea cual sea la rama gubernamental que hayamos elegido, no podemos fallarle a quienes confían en lo que representamos.

Granates, ustedes no son las primeras en ser consideradas para unírsenos, ni siquiera las primeras en formar parte de MON. No deseo entrar en detalles ahora, pues me duele remembrar a las que ya no están aquí, pero sí puedo revelarles que me he esforzado mucho en creer en ustedes tres. Las he aceptado y el grupo también, el público las apoya y sus seres queridos las consideran más que heroínas. Cuentan con todo lo necesario para salir adelante y consagrarse como laureadas defensoras de la justicia… Excepto una mejor relación de equipo.

Pero no voy a sermonearlas ni a castigarles, suficiente escarmiento tienen con saber que aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer. En lugar de eso, espero que este francamente demasiado largo soliloquio aunado a la aterradora sesión con el Abismo les ayude a replantearse su papel en el escuadrón y quizás, si es que no nos excedimos con la severidad, motivarlas a superarse en los próximos días. Ya sea dentro o fuera del campo de batalla, deben ser más que aliadas, compañeras o colegas; Sean auténticas hermanas en armas, como lo demostraron magistralmente en sus ensayos. Ese es el secreto de nuestra fuerza; Separadas somos excepcionales, juntas somos indestructibles."

La capitana se giró, sonriendo plenamente.

– "¿No lo creen así, amigas?"

Ese fue un mal momento para que las tres estuviéramos dormidas…

…

– "¡Ow, ow! ¡Deténgase por favor, _Chief_! ¡ _Fuck_!"

– "¡Oblígame!"

– "¡Lo sentimos, _Hauptmann_! ¡Aaagh! ¡En verdad lo lamentamos!"

– "¡Todavía no!"

Mil doscientos. Mil doscientos voltios condensados en la punta de un pequeño objeto de treinta centímetros de largo. He sobrevivido a las laceraciones del entrenamiento más infernal que pudiera imaginarme y los fantasmas de los hematomas que aquello me dejó todavía pueden verse debajo de mi epidermis, pero ahora todo ese dolor ha sido reemplazado por una excesivamente incómoda sensación de ardor extremo; Demasiado fugaz para matarme, demasiado agudo para olvidarlo. No me sentía mejor que mis compañeras también sufrieran a mi lado, pues nuestros cuerpos aún húmedos eran excelentes conductores y prácticamente compartíamos cada descarga que la despiadada Smith nos obsequiaba con ese condenado bastón de electrochoques.

Ni siquiera los animales que pululaban el frondoso bosque llorarían nuestro infortunio, porque incluso las bestias salvajes eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para mantenerse lo más alejados posibles de la vesánica coordinadora que no paraba de castigarnos con su instrumento de tortura en miniatura. Para cuando ella terminó, nosotras nos mantuvimos tiritando patéticamente como sardinas epilépticas fuera del agua, con el cuerpo adolorido y con algunas marcas de diminutas quemaduras en la piel. Ojalá pudiera mudarla como las lamias.

– "¡¿Ya aprendieron su lección o quieren que use el hacha, retrasadas?!" – Vociferó la agente. – "¡Me importa un bledo si me condenan a la silla, yo les haré tragarse sus mugrosos ovarios si vuelven a joderme! ¡¿Entendieron, esperpentos malnacidos?!"

– " _¡Ja, ich verstehe!_ " – Contesté, aterrada. – "¡ _Entschuldige, bitte_! ¡Aaagh!"

– "¡En japonés, maldita Nacionalsocialista! ¡Voy a vengar a todos los que tus antepasados conquistaron!" – Replicó, volviendo a arremeter contra mi cuerpecito. – "¡Esta va por Francia! ¡Esta por Bulgaria! ¡Polonia dice hola! ¡Y esta otra por idiota!"

– "¿Y ese qué país es? ¡Ay!"

– "¡No te hagas las chistosita conmigo, hija del Reich! ¡Toma, para que se quite lo payasa!" – Conminó. – "¡Y a ti también te daré, plumífera!"

– " _¡¿The fuckin' hell?!_ " – Protestó la arpía. – "¡¿Y yo por qué, carajo?!"

– "¡Por ser una jodida grosera!" – Le propinó otra descarga. – "¡Para que dejes de insultar tanto, yanqui malhablada!"

– " _¡Fuuuck!_ "

A pesar de que la nativa de Mitilene estaba demasiado afectada como para abrir la boca, también ella recibió otra dosis extendida de 'chocante' castigo y se retorció afásicamente en el suelo enlodado, como nosotras. Ya no importaba si las leyendas sobre el diabólico origen de la capitana eran reales o no, estábamos convencidas que ningún demonio sería tan cruel como Kuroko. Después de una segunda probada del averno en forma de electrones atormentándonos el sistema nervioso y posiblemente acabando con nuestras reservas neuronales, nuestras regiones citoplásmicas lograron articular las sinapsis necesarias para mantener la consciencia. No puedo decir lo mismo de la cordura.

Ay, mamá araña, creo que incluso olvidé como me llamo.

– "Espero esto haya sido más que suficiente, granates." – Sentenció la psicópata, ajustando sus gafas para sol. – "No me gusta recurrir a esta clase de correctivos, pero ustedes lo hacen tan necesario…"

– "Lelo… Lili… L-lo sentimos, _Hauptmann_ …" – Pude pronunciar con dificultad entre espasmos. – "Nola… No lo… volveremos a hacer…"

– " _Sehr gut, Potato_. ¿Estará bien tu novia alada?"

– "Soy una tetera pequeña y fuerte…" – Balbuceaba la rapaz, meneando la cabeza en círculos. – "Esta es mi asa y este es mi pico…"

– "Aún retiene sus funciones cerebrales básicas, supongo que sí." – Contesté. – "Auch, y la grillita todavía respira. Sobreviviremos."

– "Me alegro, no traje mi pala para enterrarlas." – Rió ligeramente. Las posibilidades de que bromeara eran casi nulas. – "En todo caso, creo que ya terminamos por hoy. Vamos, levántate y ayuda a tus colegas."

– " _Jawohl._ " – Obedecí. Caí como tres veces antes de poder incorporarme. – " _Scheisse_ , _Hauptmann_ , esto dejará secuelas. Lala no va a dejarme salir por un mes."

– "Pídele a Vanessa que te ponga pomada de la Tía Fana, sirve hasta para hacer galletas. Si encontramos a esa zombi degenerada, claro está."

– "Uhm… Usted, quiero decir, Doppel la arrojó fuera de la furgoneta." – Mencioné. – "Después de decapitarla."

– "Esa era también Doppel, araña." – Aclaró. – "Ella y Redguard no tienen una muy buena mejor relación amistosa que digamos, por eso la alférez propuso la idea de verla perder la cabeza. No tenemos idea de donde esté la Saadia real, no la hemos visto desde que escuché sus gritos en las oficinas centrales."

– "Oh, ya veo…" – Reaccioné. – "¡Un momento! ¡¿Entonces la que saltó al transporte fue…?!"

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?" – Habló la empusa, tallándose la cabeza. – "¿Eres tú, Caronte? ¿Morí con dignidad?"

– "Bienvenida, sargento Nikos." – La saludó la coordinadora, matado a un mosquito. – "Los dioses te han brindado otra oportunidad de seguir disfrutando la existencia terrenal. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

– "Debo compartir tal existencia junto a Jaëgersturm, así que no."

– "Sí, definitivamente estaremos bien." – Mascullé. – " _Hauptmann_ , ya que todo esto, gracias al Olimpo, ha terminado; ¿Puede decirnos si hay algo de verdad en la fantasiosa historia que la doppelgänger nos relató? ¿En verdad usted… es un demonio?"

– "No lo sé. ¿Tú qué crees, cabo?" – Ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente. – "Y sé sincera, o te irá peor."

Había tres posibles formas en lo que esto podría terminar: Primera, respondo afirmativamente y ella me mata para confirmarlo. Segunda, respondo negativamente, ella demuestra lo contrario y me mata. O, número tres, le digo que no lo sé y me mata por indecisa. Podría arriesgarme a arrojarle a la mantis encima y salir huyendo, pero mis piernas no responden perfectamente. Bien, lo bueno es que ya recordé que me llamo Ami. ¿O era Aiur? No, creo que era Amanda. ¡Bah! Seré Aria y me evitaré problemas.

Lo malo, es que no volveré a ver otro amanecer.

– "¿Y bien, mortal?" – Insistió la emisaria de la maldad encerrada en su prisión antropomórfica. – "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

– "Uhm…" – Medité por varios segundos. – "Bien, yo…"

– "Ningún demonio se rebajaría a verse envuelto con las nimiedades de los mortales como su bienestar, ni toleraría por demasiado tiempo los errores de novatas ineptas que echen a perder sus planes." – Contestó la americana, tallando sus alas. – "A pesar de pertenecer a diferentes representaciones de las flaquezas humanas, todos comparten la misma soberbia, desde la base hasta la punta de la pirámide jerárquica. Usted no es tan orgullosa, _Chief_."

– "Excelente deducción, cabo Cetania." – La aludida sonrió. – "Es correcto, soy totalmente humana. Me llamarán loca por mi manera tan particular de pensar, pero lo mismo dijeron de Dalí y Einstein."

– "Aunque casi logran convencerme de que en verdad era una Abismal."- Continuó hablando la halcón. – "Incluso comparte el olor corporal de Dop-¡Aaay!"

– "Gra-cias, cabo." – Kuroko guardó su bastón eléctrico otra vez. – "¿Ya están convencidas de mis orígenes completamente terrenales, incrédulas?"

– "Sí, Jerarca, no dudamos que sea una _Homo sapiens_." – Replicó Dyne. – "Pero me pregunto por qué su afán de ser considerada una homínida. Opino que su autoridad sería más efectiva si creyeran que es un poderoso ente infernal."

– "Si bien no negaré que obtendría muchos beneficios de ser catalogada como liminal, incluyendo la posibilidad de actuar contra los rufianes extraespecie en lugar de limitarme a dar órdenes fuera de la acción…" – Explicó la agente. – "Prefiero obtener ese poder a base de respeto auténtico en lugar del miedo. Ambas aseguran dominio, pero sólo la primera me garantiza que contaré con personas a quienes podré confiarles mi vida. Además, la intimidación te otorga muchos súbditos, pero ningún amigo de verdad."

Sonreí tenuemente. Era una respuesta idéntica a la que le ofrecí a la griega en el acuario. Smith y yo teníamos la misma idea respecto al prestigio y admiración. Rayos, tal vez no sea la descendiente de un legendario ser diabólico, pero en verdad que la capitana poseía una enorme habilidad para hacernos reverenciarla, incluso después de casi matarnos. Los minutos pasaron y ella despejó nuestras dudas restantes sobre su disparatado plan y como logró engañarnos. Al menos el relato de la ogresa y su inmortalización en forma de canción era auténtico.

– "Un momento, Jerarca." – Injirió la helénica. – "Comprendo que pudiera conseguir una furgoneta abandonada similar a la de la oficial Silica y que no notáramos la diferencia en nuestro estado de pánico, ¿pero qué hay del ladrillo que irrumpió por el parabrisas? ¿También era fingido?"

– "No, en verdad rompí el vidrio del automóvil." – Confesó como si nada la mujer del gobierno. – "Tranquilas, me aseguraré de alegar que eso fue resultado de haberse hallado en el lugar del crimen durante el asalto al restaurante. Así no le cobrarán a la pobre lagartija la reparación."

– "Que considerada de su parte, _Hauptmann_." – Reí levemente. – "¿Qué hay de los destrozos que la alférez dejó por la ciudad?"

– "Una agente de MON tratando de capturar a tres liminales problemáticas no debería tener repercusiones legales, _Potato_." – Manifestó. – "El gobierno recompensará las pérdidas materiales a los afectados, no te preocupes."

– "¿Y el gatito? ¿Qué hay de Cucho?" – Indagó la castaña. – "¿Ese también era Doppel transformada?"

– "Correcto. Por eso supimos que no habían escapado al bosque. ¿Les gustó su interpretación de asesina de felinos? Por ahí dicen que tiene talento para volverse actriz."

– "Deberían darle un Oscar." – Replicó. – "Lo que no me explico, es como usted logró mantenernos el paso, _Chief_. No recuerdo que nos siguiera otro transporte."

– "Y si se supone que Saadia era la alférez, y esta salió despedida de la furgoneta…" – Tomé la palabra. – "La que arrojó el hacha, se introdujo en el auto y la que se estrelló posteriormente fue..."

– "Jerarca…" – Nikos señaló al cuello de la agente. – "¿Es eso… aceite?"

Fuimos interrumpidas cuando Zoe, conduciendo el transporte de MON, hizo sonar el claxon. Saludando con su mano fuera de la ventana al acercarse, la muerta viviente estacionó el vehículo y bajó de este, junto al resto. Por la forma en que el estómago de las presentes se hallaban emitiendo ruidos, concluimos que no habían probado bocado aún. Era lindo ver tanta fidelidad hacia su superior, aún a costa de su alimentación. Eso o sabían que les iría peor si comían antes que ella.

– "Ugh, el hambre me está matando, Capi." – Se quejó la pelirroja, arrastrándose como sus homónimos populares. – "¿Ya terminó de jugar con las novatas? Casi empieza la hora feliz en el _Moonchild_."

– "No puedo creer que lograra concretar tan complicado plan en tan poco tiempo, Jefa." – Opinó Manako, aproximándose a nosotras. – "¿Están bien, chicas?"

– "Sí, Manacchi, gracias." – Sonrió la falconiforme. – "Fue una electrizante experiencia."

– "Jefita, usted siempre está haciendo esta clase de bromas pesadas." – Mencionó Tionishia, revisando la infame arma afilada. – "¿No es esta el hacha que usó para engañarnos recién nos unimos a la fuerza?"

– "Nah, la de esa ocasión era más grande y oxidada." – Acotó la heterocromática. – "¿Recuerdan como se pusieron de blancas al verme hecha pedazos en la oficina?"

– "No teníamos idea que fuera una zombi en esa ocasión, Bina-san." – Respondió ligeramente sonrojada la francotiradora. – "Y los mensajes color sangre escritos en las paredes fueron demasiado persuasivos."

– "Pero fue una divertida manera de probar sus habilidades detectivescas." – Señaló la cambiaformas, guiñando y agitando su dedo. – "Especialmente cuando culparon a Saadia de ser la asesina. Casi la matas de nuevo al torcerle el brazo de esa manera, Tio."

– "Eso es algo injusto cuando puedes transformarte en quien desees, Doppel-chan." – La ogresa torció la boca. – "Todavía me pregunto cómo no logramos deducir que también eras la infame 'D' cuando amenazaron de supuesta muerte a Bombón, digo, al señor Kurusu."

– "O la que me enviaba esas cartas tan indecentes, pretendiendo ser un admirador secreto…" – El rostro de la ciclope se tornó rojo intenso y desvió la mirada. – "Y p-para colmo, simuló ser otra mujer."

– "Y no olvidemos cuando fingiste ser el profesor Sarver y le prometiste matrimonio a Sandy." – Injirió Zombina. – "No la vimos en tres semanas por la depresión."

– "Oh, vamos, chicas." – La peliblanca colocó sus manos en la cadera. – "Deben admitir que fue divertido. Y Redguard se lo merecía por andar esparciendo rumores míos y de Kuroko."

– "Sí que eres toda una caótica problemática, Dop-¡Aargh!"

Cesé mi comentario en seco apenas sentí otra descarga en mi abdomen. Este bastón era más largo que el anterior e incluso tenía más potencia. ¡¿De dónde demonios se lo sacó?!

– "¿No deberíamos largarnos ya, _Hafh'drn_?" – Preguntó la cambiaformas a su superior, girando su instrumento. – "Todas tenemos hambre y aún debemos interrogar al geólogo en el hospital."

– "Sí, me parece que ya es hora de retirarnos. Estos mosquitos nos pegaran malaria si continuamos aquí." – Replicó la mencionada, revisando su reloj. – "Bien, granates, ya que deberán cuidar a Haruhiko por dos días más, supongo que pueden tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. En todo caso, asegúrense de llamarme para confirmar que el chaval está bien. Nos veremos en la fiesta, guárdennos pastel."

– "Espere, _Chief_." – Habló la arpía. – "¿Cómo que en la fiesta? ¿Usted también planea asistir?"

– "Por supuesto que sí, cabo." – Respondió casi ofendida la agente. – "No ibas a organizar una celebración junto a tu casera, quien es mi responsabilidad al igual que tu, sin enviarme una invitación, ¿verdad?"

– "B-bueno…"

– "¿Nosotras estamos incluidas, Capi?" – Interrogó la teniente.

– "Claro, Zoe. MON no podría perderse la comida, las bebidas y demás amenidades que la residencia Honda con gusto les proveerá." – Aseguró con un pulgar arriba. – "Pero no le digan a Vanessa o a Titania; Esas escandalosas siempre se acaban se alcohol y tapan el retrete."

– "¿Qué hay de Emily, la psicóloga? Ya regresó de sus vacaciones." – Cuestionó la cíclope. – "Sería buena oportunidad para que las novatas la conozcan."

– "Olvídala, sigue haciendo trabajo de campo y dizque cantando." –Espetó la doppelgänger. – "Juro que ni los chillidos de la Antítesis de la Creación son tan horrísonos como los sonidos que salen de esa vetusta guitarra."

– "Ay, Doppel-chan, siempre tan mala con la pobre Emy." – Se quejó la ogresa. Su estómago también. – "Ups, lo siento. ¿Ya podemos comer, Jefita?"

– "Sí, mejor de una vez. Vamos, diamantes, súbanse, que el tiempo no espera a nadie." – Ordenó la mandamás, las chicas obedecieron. – "Y ustedes, granates, cuiden de nuestro hermoso diner-Digo, de nuestro lindo Haru, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós, las veo en dos días."

– "Jerarca, ¿no piensa llevarnos?" – Se preguntó la nativa de Mitilene.

– "No hay suficiente espacio en el transporte, sargento. Descuida, que el reloj de _Potato_ posee brújula, no podrán perderse."

– "¿Y nuestras pertenencias?" – Interrogó la rapaz. – "¿Y las placas? ¿Y las armas?"

– "Siguen en el auto de Mei. Tranquilas, se las entregaremos después, por ahora regresen a casa." – La capitana abordó el vehículo y ordenó a la zombi encender el motor. – "¡Me saludan a la familia! ¡Y cuidado con los asesinos seriales que rondan por esta zona! ¡Hablo en serio, ya van siete homicidios sin resolver en un mes! ¡Zoe, date prisa que a estas horas aparece el de la motosierra!"

Sin dilación, la pelirroja pisó el acelerador a fondo, dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados con la furgoneta y se alejó raudamente al tiempo que las llantas traseras nos cubrían de lodo. No sé que me preocupaba más: Que Lala iba a matarme por ensuciar la casa, mi uniforme y llegar tarde a comer… O perecer a manos de lo que sea que habite en esta condenada región geográfica, ya sean chalados armados, osos hambrientos o las enfermedades que los insectos podrían pegarnos. Y también me rugían las tripas.

– "¿Pueden creer que todo esto nos pase a nosotras?" – Preguntó retóricamente la castaña, sin moverse de su lugar. – "Es como si el universo conspirara para jodernos a cada momento."

– "Eso es lo que me he estado preguntando desde que las conocí, _Peaches_." – Opinó la mediterránea. – "Lo peor es que comienzo a acostumbrarme."

– "¿Pero saben? A pesar de todo lo terrible que nos sucede…" – Sonreí. – "Me alegro de estar viva."

– "Concuerdo, _Potato_." – Asintió con la cabeza la empusa. – "¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor?"

– "¿Qué?"

– "¡Que aún puedo matarte con mis propias manos, desgraciada! ¡Tomaste mi primer beso! ¡Profanaste mis labios, sucia pervertida!"

Con la misma vehemencia asesina de Smith, la mantis estrujó mi tráquea entera con ambas extremidades superiores, apretando con una fuerza temible, acrecentado por su dura quitina y rabia helénica. Antes de perder la consciencia y tomar el viaje al Inframundo, la emplumada hizo a un lado a la furiosa pelinegra, dándome oportunidad de recuperar oxígeno.

– " _Pepper_ , detente…" – La mujer de Montana sostuvo el brazo de la pelinegra. – "No sigas."

– "¿Por qué?" – Exigió saber la chica de ojos verdes.

– "No olvidemos lo que dijo Smith…" – Se colocó sus manos protéticas. – "Trabajo en equipo, ¿recuerdas?"

Ay, no…

– "¡GAAH!" – Intenté articular. – "¡C-Cetani-¡ACK!"

– "¡Te lo advertí, araña infiel! ¡ _You're so fucked_!" –Vociferó la rapaz al tiempo que me ahorcaba. – "¡¿Te gusta besar empusas?! ¡Pues ahora le besarás el culo a la muerte, traidora!"

– "B-bueno, Lala es la muerte en sí y me encanta besar su-¡GAH!"

– "¡No me cambies el tema, mujeriega rastrera! ¡Me las vas a pagar todas de una vez, garrapata malnacida!" – Espetó. Me sorprende la fuerza que tiene con esas manitas falsas. – "¡Te voy a dejar más azul que esa condenada dullahan! ¡Y también te arrancaré la cabeza!"

– "Cabo, no sigas…" – Nikos sostuvo una de sus alas. – "Es mi turno."

– "¿Puedo protest-¡GRAAH!"

Haciendo caso omiso a mis últimas exhalaciones y demostrando que, sin duda, la unión hace la fuerza, la oriunda de Norteamérica y la procedente del Mar Egeo fusionaron esfuerzos para triturarme la garganta y de paso cambiar mi color dérmico a uno más añil. Podría sobrevivir a la falta de aire gracias a mis filotráqueas abdominales, pero tal parte de mi cuerpo se hallaba sumergida en un charco de agua e inutilizada. El demoledor poder de las energías combinadas de mis ejecutoras era demasiado para mis ocho delgadas piernas y otra ruta de escape que no fuera fenecer era imposible. Pero era bonito verlas trabajar tan sincronizadas para alcanzar un mismo fin. Nada como un poco de cooperación para demostrar que el Programa de Intercambio tenía un brillante futuro.

– " _¡You fucking cuck! ¡You shamelessly dared to cheat on me!_ " – Imprecaba la exaltada estadounidense. – " _¡I'm gonna skullfuck you to death! ¡And then I'll ejaculate live bees in your fuckin' ass!_ "

– "Eso es físicamente imposib-¡YACK!" – No sé para que lo intento.

– " _¡Shut the fuck up, you cunt!_ "

– "¡Me haré un cinturón con tus intestinos y un par de botas con tu piel, sáfica degenerada!" – Decía la igualmente furibunda helénica. – "¡Moleré cada miserable átomo y quark de tu impío ser, bruja alemana!"

– "¡GHHH!"

– "¡Y todavía te atreves a invitar a la maldita de Smith y su grupo de haraganas buenas para nada a la fiesta de Mio!" – Resaltó la falconiforme. – "¡¿Acaso piensas que la morada de mi casera es un maldito castillo?! ¡Voy a arrancarte las patas antes que Yuuko me desplume del coraje!"

– "Y Ekaterina." – Recalqué. – "No olvides a Ekateri-¡NAGH!"

– "¡En verdad quieres que te extermine, ¿verdad, bicho inmundo?! ¡Pues te cumplo tu deseo con gusto!"

– "Por cierto, _Peaches_ , yo aún sigo estando invitada, ¿cierto?" – Preguntó casualmente la sargento mientras estiraba sus dedos. – "Sólo para saber si deberé llevarle un obsequio a la dueña del _Aizawa_."

– "Claro, _Pepper_ , siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra humilde casita." – Replicó la arpía, sonriéndole al tiempo que seguía asesinándome. – "A Mio le gusta ir al zoológico, supongo que un peluche de animalito podría caerle bien."

– "Entiendo. ¿Invitarás al soldado que atrapó a los ladrones en el restaurante?"

– "Sería un crimen no hacerlo." – Contestó ella. Me sorprende que dijera eso sin un ápice de ironía. – "También a Amanda, no pudimos platicar mucho con la vaquita la última vez. Tu turno, pimientín."

– " _Efharistó._ " – La mantis colocó sus manos cuando la castaña retiró a suyas y mi batalla contra la anoxia comenzó de nuevo. – "¿Qué me dices de Silica?"

– "¿Te gustó esa lagartijita nalgona, Nikos?" – La americana alzó sus cejas. – "¿Te tomaste literal lo de salir del clóset cuando Doppel nos encontró?"

– "Me matas de la risa, arpía." – Respondió fríamente. Deben estar haciéndolo a propósito. – "Sólo lo sugería por lo mucho que ella nos ayudó el día de hoy. Y oíste a la Jerarca, la quiere de mecánica y debemos convencerla de unirse."

– "Considero que Mei aceptaría de cualquier manera. Su puesto actual la está asfixiando." – Rió la halcón. Sin duda lo hacen adrede. – "Ah, qué demonios, una más no hará daño. Si la ves, se lo confirmas, ¿vale?"

– "De acuerdo." – Suspiró, mirando al cielo e intercambiado de nuevo lugares. – "Se hace tarde y estamos más sucias que la mente de una arachne. Deberíamos ir a los cuarteles a darnos un baño."

– "No es mala idea, nuestras cosas aún siguen ahí. Primero debemos tratar de salir vivas de aquí." – Opinó ella al tiempo que mi existencia se desvanecía poco a poco. – "Ignoro donde rayos estemos y mi celular no tiene batería. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?"

– "En los cuarteles, por eso insisto que vayamos ahí. Podríamos seguir la ruta que la furgoneta tomó."

– "Un ratito más, apenas tengo fuerzas para ejecutar a esta idiota."

Sin embargo, las energías para correr regresaron al instante que escuchamos el característico sonido de una motosierra en las lejanías junto a una parvada de aves asustadas que salieron graznando de los árboles. Como cohetes, emprendimos la rauda huida hasta hallar los signos de civilización y no nos detuvimos hasta alcanzar el primer edificio de concreto que divisamos. O eso me gustaría decir, pero las únicas capaces de escabullirse fueron la falconiforme y la empusa, pues yo me encontraba catatónica con la cara en el piso y mi piel tan azul como la de una dullahan. Sólo pude emitir un ahogado chillido al verlas alejarse y abandonarme a mi ya inexistente suerte.

– "¡Ay, maldita sea! ¡No sé por qué me molesto en primer lugar!" – Protestó la estadounidense, regresando y arrastrándome. – "¡Vamos, patas largas! ¡Te odio, pero no puedo dejarte aquí tirada!"

– "Je… Volviste por mí después de todo…" – Musité con dificultad. Respirar dolía demasiado. – "Te amo, pajarita…"

– "¡Sí, sí, soy una lindura! ¡Mueve tus ocho inútiles extremidades, babosa, o nos convertiremos en la próxima primera plana cuando nos descuarticen!"

De alguna manera que no me molestaré en razonar, así como todos los eventos suscitados el día de hoy, logramos de milagrosa forma llegar hasta una parada de autobuses y abordar un transporte que nos llevó hasta la estación de tren más cercana. Si aún estábamos en el área de Tokio o si nos trasladamos a otra prefectura es cosa que desconozco, al igual que el tiempo que nos tomó llegar hasta los conocidos cuarteles. Yo me encontraba ocupada revisando que mi garganta no hubiera sufrido daños permanentes y aspirar todo ese divino, divino oxígeno que pudiera hacia mis bronquios. Un día le pediré a Zoe que me convierta en zombi para ya no depender del aire para mi subsistencia.

El taxi que nos recogió en la estación se detuvo en el edificio atendido por la abuelita Yamato y saludamos a la nekomata y a sus nietas, quienes se extrañaron por nuestro estado pero se ofrecieron a lavar nuestros emporcados atuendos. También les pedimos que fueran tan amables de entrar a nuestras habitaciones y tomar una muda de ropa mientras nosotras nos dirigíamos a las duchas, ya que no deseábamos seguir manchando el lugar de lodo. Aceptando ellas con una reverencia que devolvimos, nos encaminamos directamente a las regaderas, permitiéndole al agua lavarnos el cuerpo y la pesadez que este increíblemente agitado día nos dejó. Suspiré exhausta, bonito trabajo en el que me vine a meter. La idea de pasar el resto de mi vida en una prisión de Sparassus ahora suena demasiado tentadora.

No pasó mucho y la joven Kohran apareció con una canasta en sus manos, indicándonos que nuestros atavíos que tomó de nuestros cuartos ya estaban preparados, aunque se disculpó por no poder plancharlos. Reiterándole que no había problema, le agradecimos la molestia y resumimos nuestro aseo. Dyne fue la primera en terminar y salir de ahí, comentando que se iría directo a comer y después a su recámara para no salir el resto del día. Le pregunté si la veríamos mañana y ella contestó enseñándonos el dedo medio. Sí que le encanta comunicarse de forma directa y lacónica.

– "¿Cetania?" – Hablé, viendo a mi compañera alada enjabonarse. – "¿Sigues molesta, linda?"

Ella solamente volteó su cuerpo. Bueno, admirar su bien formado trasero siempre es un deleite, pero yo quería entablar conversación cara a cara. O cara a tetas, no es fácil ser tan alta.

– " _Süsse_ , por favor." – Insistí. – "No me trates tan fríamente."

Nuevamente, más inexistentes contestaciones. Exhalé (ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he hecho hoy) y opté por simplemente acercarme desde atrás y dejar que mis brazos alrededor de ella junto a mi barbilla reposando en su cabellera le apaciguaran el enojo. Ella forcejeó con desgano mi muestra de afecto y lentamente se detuvo. Pasamos un par de minutos en silencio, escuchando las gotas de agua escurrirse por nuestros desnudos cuerpos y el olor a los acondicionadores dermales que impregnaban los aromas del ambiente. Tomando uno de mis brazos con sus alas, reposó su mejilla en este y lo acarició.

– "¿Por qué eres mala conmigo, flaca?" – Preguntó la castaña, con tono triste. – "Dices amarme, y luego te veo besuqueándote con _Pepper_. Me duele cuando haces esas cosas."

– "Perdóname, linda. No era mi intención hacerte dudar de mis sentimientos." – Besé su cabello. – "Te adoro y eres la única arpía en mi vida. En verdad, lo siento. No volverá a pasar."

– "A veces creo que eso se lo dices a todas. ¿Cómo sé que no lo han repetido con anterioridad?"

– "Ya estaría muerta para entonces." – Afirmé. – "Tuve suerte que la gruñona se hallara con las energías agotadas, de lo contrario, sus espolones me hubieran atravesado la caja torácica."

– "De todas maneras, no quiero que te des ósculos con ella ni nadie más."

– "Irónico, eso es exactamente lo que me ordena Lala respecto a ti." – Reiteré.

– "Comienzo a entenderla…" – Admitió. – "Pero aún así, no es lo mismo. Cuando te veo compartiendo amor con la dullahan, siento envidia, pero no ira como cuando con la empusa."

– "¿Temes perderme ante la impasible princesa de hielo?"

– "No, es sólo…" – Suspiró antes de proseguir. – "Lo que hay entre tú y la irlandesa es amor, amor verdadero, por eso no me afecta tanto. Pero lo de Dyne se sintió más como un capricho, un antojo sinsabor…"

– "Fui egoísta, eso es lo que tratas de decirme."

– "Correcto…" – Confirmó. – "Se supone que eres fiel y leal a tu palabra, Aria."

– "La cual siempre estoy rompiendo. Le prometí a la segadora cesar nuestros contactos bucales y henos aquí…"

– "Aún así, lo nuestro es afecto real, no simples veleidades." – Manifestó. – "Escucha, podemos discutir todo el día sobre lo que es aceptable o no para Lala respecto a nuestras muestras de cariño, pero lo principal es que asegures que no volverás a hacer algo similar con Dyne."

– "¿Todavía confías en las garantías de esta torpe arachne?"

– "Amar es confianza, elegí depositar la mía en ti."

– " _Danke_ , _Süsse_ , te agradezco tu fe." – Besé su cabeza de nuevo. – "Siento haberte preocupado. Te juro por mi alma que no habrán más ósculos bucales prohibidos con la griega o cualquier otra chica que no sean tú o la irlandesa, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Bien." – Exhaló. – "Pero sólo para estar segura: ¿Te gusta Dyne?"

– "No."

– "¿Realmente? ¿Ni siquiera se te antoja para una noche salvaje?"

– "Te dije que no."

– "¿De verdad?"

– "¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

Sonriendo satisfecha, la rapaz se giró despacio, con sus bellos ojos cuasi-áureos viendo directamente a mis seis rojos globos oculares. Quizás fuera el resplandor de la luz atravesando el monóxido de dihidrógeno, su cabello totalmente lacio por el líquido o sencillamente ese glorioso cuerpo atlético al descubierto, pero la halcón lucía inusualmente brillante y esplendorosa en ese momento. Ignoraba si todo fue una complicada treta para llegar a ese punto, pero tampoco iba a negarme a satisfacer tales deseos.

– "Te amo, Cetania."

– "Y yo a ti, Aria."

Enfrascándonos en un suave abrazo mutuo, ambas desvanecimos toda preocupación y celos con un reconfortante y dulce contacto labial. Mi lengua recorrió audazmente el interior de esa apoteósica boca americana hasta encontrarse con su contraparte y unirse en una húmeda danza apasionada. Mis manos se entretuvieron recorriendo ese suntuoso físico de cazadora nata y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, deleitando mi sentido del tacto con tan tersa y fina epidermis, sin contar esas cálidas plumas que me envolvían. A separarnos de tan angelical beso, nos observamos con la vista llena de cariño puro y honesto.

– "Aria, ¿sabes por qué sé que Lala tolera que te demuestre mi afecto de esta manera?" – Pasó un ala por mi rostro. – "Porque estoy segura que en el fondo, no somos tan distintas. Ella piensa igual que yo."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "Que un beso u otro despliegue de tan sentimental índole debe ser únicamente con esa persona realmente especial. Hacerlo con alguien por la que no sientas nada, menosprecia no sólo al corazón, sino al concepto del amor mismo." – Asintió. – "Y para mujeres como nosotras, aquello es un asunto serio. Amamos con pasión y nos entregamos completamente a la persona que elegimos. Ambas te queremos como nadie y te hemos aceptado totalmente. Por ende, tú también debes tener esa misma convicción y no regalar tan hermoso tesoro a cualquiera."

– "Te comprendo perfectamente, _Süsse_." – Pellizqué suavemente su mejilla izquierda. – "Y me alegra que consideres a la segadora la única persona aparte de ti que puede obtener el privilegio del amor."

– "Ni te emociones, patas largas. Simplemente no quiero tener más rivales." – Encogió los hombros. – "Al menos a esa niña azul ya la conozco y sé que un día le patearé su añil trasero."

– "Oh, tú siempre arruinando el momento…" – Le di una palmadita en la frente. – "Pero en serio, gracias por recordarme el valor de un beso. Perdóname por actuar tan imprudentemente."

– "Está bien, _Blondie_ , no puedo enojarme con mi cazadora germana." – Se pegó a mí.

– "Y yo no puedo traicionarte, mi maja ave de presa."

– "Lo sé, soy la mejor." – Sonrió jactanciosamente. – "Hey, ¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo que más te atrae de esa pitufo?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué viene?"

– "Sigue siendo la competencia, así que debo demostrar que soy mejor partido. Anda, dímelo."

– "Ya conoces mi decantación por los posteriores, plumífera chismosa. Y el de mi Lala es tan pachoncito como una nube y tan sublime como el más idílico amanecer sobre los Alpes."

– "Ay, que trovadora me saliste, rubia." – Giró los ojos. – "Concedo que sus posaderas no están mal, pero con todo el tiempo que pasa en la cocina y lo poco que se ejercita, la mayoría de esa esponjosidad ha de ser pura celulitis."

– "Las tuyas serán muy grandiosas, pajarraca."

– "¿Quieres comprobarlo?"

Mordiéndose los labios, la rapaz se separó y dándose la vuelta, se inclinó para alzar su lindo trasero y menearlo provocativamente, dándose golpecitos con sus dígitos y haciéndolo rebotar. Mi primer instinto fue hincarle el diente y marcarlo como mi propiedad, pero pasarle mi lengua y dejarle los glúteos más brillantes que con agua también era tentador. Y esas son solamente las ideas que no incluían simplemente abalanzarme sobre ella y devorarme su cuerpo hasta saciarme. Por supuesto, siendo yo una arachne tan lasciva, me costaba mantener la mente clara al ver como esas carnosas asentaderas continuaban hipnotizándome con su sensual baile.

– "¡Anda, flaca! ¡Dame una buena!" – Dijo con entusiasmo la estadounidense. – "¡Un par de briosas cachetadas posteriores!"

– "¿Por qué el súbito arrebato de nalgadas, emplumada?"

– "Dejarte en claro que soy superior en todos los aspectos a esa dullahan. ¡Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo!"

– "Es verdad, pero no es necesario."

– "¿Quieres que me detenga entonces?"

– "¡Claro que no!" – Reiteré. – "Pero… ¿Estás segura? No tengo mis guantes ahora."

– "No importa, quiero sentirte al natural." – Guiñó. – "Dale, flaquita, agasájate."

– "Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…" – Estiré mis dedos. – "Iré con todo y lo haré doble."

– "Sabía que dirías eso, araña. Eres tan ambiciosa."

– "Lo llevo en mi sangre alemana. ¿Preparada, yanqui golosa?"

– "Que se escuche hasta Montana, mi cazadora germana."

Con su aprobación, flexioné mis dígitos, me relamí los labios y me alejé un poco para tomar impulso. No es que deseara mandarla a volar por la fuerza, pero si ella me instaba a ser agresiva, entonces iba a dejarle un par de rojas marcas con la forma de mis manos en sus redondas nalgas para dejarle en claro que una arachne siempre va en serio. Y porque la idea de escuchar ese divino sonido de mis palmas chocando con la suave piel de la pajarita me llenaba la cabeza con millones de pecaminosos pensamientos que deberé desahogar después. Ya lista, asumí posición de batalla, con ambas manos extendidas y prestas a satisfacer las fantasías masoquistas de mi compañera castaña. Sacando la lengua como un animal salvaje, corrí hacia ella con mis extremidades dispuestas a apretar ese trasero como nunca. Animada, lancé mi grito de batalla.

– " _¡Panzer vor!_ "

Y entonces, por idiota, resbalé.

Perdiendo el control debido al agua enjabonada en el piso y porque soy más bruta que un troglodita, mi expresión libidinosa cambió gradualmente a sorpresa al verme caer en cámara lenta encima de la arpía. Mis pedipalpos fueron los primeros en hacer contacto con ella, chocando con su posterior y empujándola hasta hacerla caer. Le siguió mi torso humanoide, el cual reposó sobre su espalda. Mis rápidos reflejos fueron lo suficientemente veloces para rodearla en un desesperado intento por protegerla de la caída. Afortunadamente, mis piernas y pedipalpos lograron actuar también y frenar el encontronazo con el suelo.

Sin embargo, aunque pude evitar que la emplumada se lastimara, la posición en que terminamos lucía sumamente comprometedora, como si estuviéramos practicando alguna apasionada técnica salida del Kama Sutra. Bueno, no es no planeara eventualmente hacerlo con Cetania en un futuro, pero las regaderas de los cuarteles no eran precisamente el lugar que tenía en mente para tales eventos. Luego de unos momentos de silencio y pequeñas quejas por mi impericia, ambas nos reímos, felices de que nadie estuviera ahí para presenciar a un par de bobas actuando como tales en las duchas.

– "¡Hola, chicas, soy yo de nuevo, Kohran! Perdón por la interrupción, pero escuché gritos y pensé que…"

Nunca vimos a una nekomata tan roja y tan veloz en nuestras vidas.

Ruborizadas, las dos optamos por dejar de perder el tiempo y nos apresuramos a terminar de asearnos. Ya acabado el baño y colocándonos nuestra limpia indumentaria cotidiana, salimos de ahí para encontrarnos con nada menos que con Dyne, esperando sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, golpeteando impacientemente su dedo en el mueble. No tenía comida alguna a la vista.

– "Normalmente preguntaría que sucedió con la nieta de la señora Yamato después de verla pasar corriendo de esa manera…" – Dijo la empusa, cruzándose de brazos. – "Pero conociéndolas a ustedes, lesbianas empedernidas, supongo la han traumado de por vida."

– "De hecho fue por Kanna para completar el cuarteto y vinimos a invitarte." – Bromeé. – "En todo caso, ¿Qué haces aquí solita?"

– "¡N-no te hagas ideas equivocadas, idiota! ¡No estaba esperándolas o algo parecido, garrapata inútil!"

– "Nunca mencioné tal cosa."

– "¡E-exacto!"

La halcón y yo nos miramos un momento. ¿Podría ser más obvia? Sonreímos.

– "Aww, ¿acaso la fría sargento Nikos deseaba comer junto a sus queridas, adoradas y estimadas amiguitas del alma? ¿Mhh?" – Cuestionó burlonamente la falconiforme. – "¿Quién diría que la estoica pelinegra en el fondo aprecia a sus sáficas compañeras?"

– "¡S-silencio, cabo! ¡Únicamente trato de r-recordarles el valor de una correcta nutrición!" – Replicó, sonrojada. – "¡Ya, pidan algo y dejen de fastidiar, par de pervertidas!"

– "Eres tan tierna, mantis." – Sonreí de forma bromista. – "Creo que te has ganado otro besito."

– "¡Aaagh! ¡No me hagas arrepentirme de perdonarte la vida, Jaëgersturm!" – Vociferó la mediterránea, tornándose imposiblemente más roja. – "¡Suficiente! ¡Tomen una jodida bandeja y traguen algo, maldita sea!"

– "De hecho yo planeaba cenar en casa." – Señaló la rapaz. – "Además, debo ayudar a Yuuko a planear el alojamiento de más invitados a la fiesta."

– "Y yo no podría cambiar los manjares que mi Lala prepara." – Acoté. Entonces, tuve una idea. – "Hey, ¿Qué tal si las invito a comer en casa? No pudimos disfrutar del _Aizawa_ , pero sí podremos deleitarnos con las exquisitas viandas de su mejor cocinera. ¿Qué dicen?"

– "Ugh, no pasé de casi morir en el bosque para terminar pereciendo por infección estomacal." – La castaña torció la boca. – "Ah, qué diablos, sólo lo haré para ver si Haru está bien. No queremos amanecer amordazadas nuevamente."

– "Eres un amor, plumífera." – Giré mis ojos. – "¿Y tú, pimiento verde? ¿Nos acompañarás?"

– "No." – Contestó, tajante.

– "Oh, vamos, _Pepper_. Lo que prepara esa loca azulada no sabe tan mal." – Dijo la rapaz. – "Además, conocerás a los demás durante la fiesta de todas maneras, mejor empezar a congeniar de una vez."

– "No…"

– "Sí que eres terca, mantis. Anda, te agradará la familia."

– "…"

– "Dyne…" – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. Ella dio un ligero salto. – "Descuida, les caerás bien. Eres más agradable de lo que crees."

– "…"

– "Y lo más importante: Eres nuestra amiga." – La americana puso su ala en el otro hombro. – "Queremos convivir contigo, no por obligación, sino porque te apreciamos. La amistad es la forma más sincera de trabajo en equipo, ¿no te parece?"

– "…B-bien." – Finalmente accedió, musitando. – "Aunque solamente comeré y me retiraré. No esperen que me la pase creando lazos con desconocidos."

– "Bueno, tampoco esperábamos que te volvieras la invitada del siglo, _Pepperoni_." – Repliqué sardónicamente. Sonreí suavemente. – "Pero gracias por aceptar, compañera. Le pediré a mi novia que te prepare unos pimientos rellenos."

– "Si es que llegamos a tiempo, flaca." – Injirió la castaña, señalando mi reloj. – "¿Ya viste la hora? Si nos demoramos, terminaremos haciendo pijamada. O peor, lavando los platos."

Raudamente nos apresuramos a salir del edificio, no sin antes despedirnos de la abuelita Yamato y su nieta Kanna. Kohran posiblemente debía estar en camino al psiquiatra más cercano. O en su cuarto, no sabemos si nuestro indecente acto le hizo despertar inmorales sentimientos escondidos en su ser. Dirigiéndonos a la estación de tren más cercana, arribamos en Asaka y sin perder tiempo, tomamos un autobús hasta divisar la familiar vivienda donde residía mi amada musa de piel azul. Los últimos rayos de Helios ya comenzaban a desvanecerse del aún ambarino cielo, indicando que todavía contábamos con tiempo para empezar la cena. Dándoles un pulgar arriba a mis aliadas, nos trasladamos hasta la entrada. Adelantándome, abrí la reja y toqué el timbre.

– "Aria." – Nos recibió Centorea, sonriendo. – "Bienvenida. Ya me extrañaba que no hubieras aparecido. Pasa, estamos preparando la comida."

– " _Danke_ , Cerea. Perdón por preocuparlas."

– "Está bien, ya estás aquí. Uhm, perdona la pregunta, ¿Pero no te habías ido a trabajar con ese traje tan marcial?"

– "Les cuento en la mesa. No creerás lo que sucedió." – Me hice a un lado. – "Por cierto, traje invitadas, espero no sea molestia."

– " _Good evening_ , Cerea." – Hizo una reverencia la arpía.

– " _Kalispéra._ " – Saludó de la misma forma la empusa.

– "Buenas tardes, amigas. Sean bienvenidas a nuestra humilde morada." – La ojizarca regresó el gesto. – "Cetania, es un gusto verte. Y a ti también…"

– "Nikos." – Ofreció su mano. – "Sargento Dyne Nikos."

– "Centorea Shianus." – La estrechó. – "Puedes llamarme Cerea."

– "Disculpa, Cerea, ¿pero cómo está Lala?" – Le pregunté. – "¿Está bien?"

– " _¿A chuisle?_ "

La sonrisa en mi rostro se volvió total. Moviendo ligeramente mi cabeza, pude ver a esa angelical mujer de platinados cabellos y esplendorosa epidermis azul, ostentando un delantal color rosa y con una batidora manual junto a un tazón en sus manos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sin necesidad de decir nada, la centáuride amablemente se hizo a un lado para permitir reencontrarme con mi diosa de áureos ojos y oscura esclerótica. Ella, sonriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, depositó a un lado los objetos que cargaba y extendió sus extremidades para recibirme amorosamente con los brazos abiertos.

– " _¡Spatzi!_ " – Exclamé al tenerla entre mis manos. – "¡Gracias a los dioses que estás bien! ¡Te extrañé tanto!"

– "Yo también, _A chuisle_." – Respondió. – "Por un momento me preocupé por tu ausencia. Me alegro de que estés también a salvo."

– "Tranquila, lo importante es tu bienestar, amor." – La pegué hacia mí. – "Eres lo único que importa, lo único."

Sintiendo el calor de la persona que amo, su respirar sobre mi cuello y escuchar el latido de su corazón vivo fue suficiente para provocarme liberar todos los sentimientos que se habían arremolinado en mi interior. Nos mantuvimos ahí, en ese preciso lugar de la sala por unos momentos en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas dijeran todo de manera afásica. La segadora, con ternura, acarició mi espalda, entendiendo perfectamente el porqué de mi afónica tristeza y reconfortándome con su sola presencia. Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos directamente a los ojos. No importa cuántas veces lo haya repetido en el pasado, pero sus doradas ventanas del alma son extremadamente hermosas.

Sonriendo, unimos corazón, mente y espíritu con un cálido y dulce beso, el cual logró disipar ese peso que tanto me atormentó desde que vi a mi peliblanca alejarse después de partir. Ya podía estar tranquila; Mi amada estaba en casa, segura y de una pieza. No había mayor felicidad para mí que eso. Terminando ese muy necesario ósculo, volvimos a repetirlo para asegurarnos de que no quedaran rastros de preocupación dentro de mí. No los había ya, pero disfrutar de los labios de mi estimada peliblanca era un regalo que nunca desperdiciaría.

– "¿Cómo está el niño?" – Pregunté, mimando su larga cabellera. – "¿Te dio problema alguno ese diablillo?"

– "Mitiga tus inquietudes, _A chuisle_. Haruhiko es todo un querubín." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "Ha recibido más atención de la familia que tú de los medios cuando te volviste una estrella."

– "¿Y eso es bueno o malo?"

– "Tantos cuidados y detalles por parte de las inquilinas me han permitido concentrarme en mis labores diarias sin muchas interrupciones." – Afirmó. – "Sin embargo, el repentino despertar de los instintos maternales en las habitantes ha creado una ligera perturbación en la paz hogareña."

Entonces, me indicó que dirigiera la mirada hacia nuestra derecha. Ahí comprobé la veracidad de sus palabras.

– "¡Miia, es un bebé, no un muñeco!" – Vociferaba Rachnera a la lamia. – "¡No lo sostengas de la cabeza, culebra retrógrada!"

– "¡No me des órdenes, cucaracha degenerada!" – La pelirroja agitó al pequeño de su sesera. Al chiquillo no parecía importarle. – "¡¿Y quién eres para criticarme?! ¡Tú lo colgaste en el techo con tu seda, pulga barbárica!"

– "¡Era para que no se moviera mientras le confeccionaba un gorrito! ¡Y al menos sé cambiar un pañal, gusana insana!"

– "Rachnee-sama, Miia-san, por favor no peleen." – Instó Meroune, atrapada entre ellas dos. – "Creo que tenemos invitadas."

– "¡Tú tampoco te metas, sardina rosada!" – Recriminó la poiquiloterma. – "¡Casi lo matas esta tarde cuando lo sumergiste en tu piscina, pescado fatalista! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!"

– "¡Sólo intentaba enseñarle a nadar!"

– "¡¿Dejándolo casi cinco minutos bajo el agua?!"

– "¡Era para que desarrolle resistencia pulmonar!"

– "¡Serpiente idiota, fíjate en lo que haces!" – Exclamó la tejedora. – "¡Ya lo tiraste, imbécil!"

– "Suu lo tiene." – Declaró la limo, atrapando al chavalín en su gelatinoso cuerpo. La cabeza del joven sobresalió, permitiéndole respirar. – "Suu se aleja."

La glauca chica se retiró del lugar dejando a las tres escandalosas continuar con sus reyertas verbales, mientras nosotras contemplábamos sin palabras tan agitada escena. Me compadezco del pobre Kurusu, lo que le esperará al convertirse en padre.

– "¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, _A chuisle_?" – Cuestionó la dullahan, ignorando la discusión entre las belicosas mujeres. – "No supe de ti después que atendiste el llamado del deber junto a tus aliadas."

– "Si te contara, linda." – Apunté hacia la entrada. – "De hecho, ellas mismas pueden relatártelo, porque las invité a cenar."

– "Oh…" – Musitó ella, notando a mis compañeras. – "Ya veo."

– "No te molesta, ¿verdad? Nada más deseo seguir compartiendo tus dotes culinarios con el mundo."

– "Está bien, no hay problema." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Estaba a punto de probar una nueva receta, será bueno contar con más catadores."

– " _Sehr gut. Danke, Spatzi._ " – Le di un besito rápido en su frente y volteé hacia mis amigas. – "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí paradas? Vengan, que parecen maniquíes."

– "Simplemente queríamos seguir admirando lo melosas que son tú y tu azulita, flaca." – Contestó la castaña, sonriendo al tiempo que giraba sus ojos. – "Te dije que esta familia iba a agradarte, _Pepper_."

– "Al menos tiene una buena excusa para comportarse tan empalagosas en esta ocasión, _Peaches_." – Acotó la griega y ofreció una reverencia a la segadora. – " _Ya sas. Kalispéra._ "

– " _Tráthnóna maith daoibh._ " – La Abismal emuló la acción. – " _Céad míle fáilte._ Por favor, toma asiento, descendiente de Hécate. Siéntete como en tu casa."

– " _Efharistó polí._ "

– "Oye, ¿y qué hay de mí, pitufo?" – Dijo la falconiforme. – "¿No me darás hospitalidad?"

– "No te mandaré al hospital por ahora, ¿es eso suficiente, peste alada?" – Retrucó la irlandesa, dándose la vuelta y regresando a la cocina. – "Busca un hueco donde acomodarte. Y asegúrate de no dejar tus sucias plumas regadas, que acabamos de barrer."

– "¿Para esto me molesté en escoltarla, flaca?" – Me miró de reojo. – "No me imagino lo que el pobre Haru habrá pasado con esa bruja."

– "Respeta a la reina de esta casa, plumero andante." – Le di un pellizquito en el brazo. – "Ya deja de quejarte tanto y siéntate, ¿quieres?"

– "Ush, y encima tú también me tratas mal." – Torció la boca y reposó en un sofá. – "Te hubiera dejado en el bosque, malagradecida."

– "Aprende de Dyne, ella sabe cómo comportarse." – También me encaminé a la cocina. – "¿Té helado o limonada?"

– "Té." – Respondió la mediterránea.

– "Lo que se te pegue la regalada gana." – Masculló la americana. – "Malvada…"

Haciendo caso omiso de las vituperaciones de la halcón, tomé un par de tazas y los solubles para preparar las bebidas. Ya sabía que usar esas bolsitas de brebaje instantáneo no era como la tradición dictaba, pero la cocina estaba ocupada casi en su totalidad por los tres chefs residenciales y no deseaba interrumpirlos al tener que preparar para dos personas más. Además, sólo eran como entremés. Confirmando el dueño de la casa que ya estaba informado de la presencia de mis amigas y dándole el visto bueno, volví a la sala y le ofrecí su vaso a cada una.

– "Mmm, esto no está mal, araña." – Mencionó la arpía al probar su té helado. – "Sabe a duraznos."

– "Y eso que fue idea de Papi el comprarlo." – Comenté, tomando un sorbo. – "Le gustó el oso polar de la caja. No será el más fino, pero tiene excelente sabor. ¿Te gusta?"

– "Sin duda." – Se olvidó de la pajilla y se lo acabó de un trago. – "Ah, gracias, flaquita. Pensé que ya no me querías."

– "Aún me pregunto por qué lo hago." – Reí, sirviéndole otro poco. – "Pero todos necesitamos algo de caos en nuestras vidas."

– "No hables de caos ahora, _Potato_." – Gruñó Nikos. – "Suficiente tuvimos con la befa de esa maldita cambiaformas. Quizás la Jerarca no sea un demonio, pero le encanta juntarse con auténticos seres infernales."

– "Seguimos vivas y es lo que importa." – Opiné. – "Pero en cierta forma, Kuroko tenía razón, necesitamos mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo o no sobreviviremos a nuestro primer encuentro. Piénsenlo, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió durante los entrenamientos que nos hizo desempeñarnos tan bien?"

– "La desesperación." – Replicó la rapaz, sorbiendo. – "Ya sabes, la necesidad es la madre de la cooperación."

– "Somos el peor escuadrón entonces si sólo podemos colaborar bajo presión." – Manifesté. – "No, fue algo más, algo que ni la exasperación más grande puede despertar; Convicción, empeño, y lo más importante: Confianza."

– "Suenas casi a Smith, Jaëgersturm." – Habló la helénica, solicitando que rellenara su vaso. – "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Porque cuando estaba al lado de ustedes, bajo esa tormenta de balas polícromas que parecía no tener fin, sabía que las tres compartíamos exactamente el mismo sentimiento." – Expliqué. – "No deseábamos perder, porque nos fallaríamos a nosotras y al mundo mismo. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, creemos en un objetivo idéntico y entonces nos sincronizamos para salir adelante. Dyne, ¿recuerdas que evitaste disparar a los tipos que estaban fuera de tu zona de tiro designada en la Torre Roja? Esperaste a que yo los eliminara."

– "Sólo seguía el protocolo que practicamos, arachne."

– "El mismo que rompiste al correr como loca hacia los demás pisos." – Reiteré, alzando mi dedo. – "Pero aún después de perder la paciencia durante tu vesánico ataque, continuaste encomendándome tu seguridad al cubrirte la espalda. Confiaste en mí, Nikos, y viceversa, por eso triunfamos."

– "¿Entonces cual es el motivo que hoy no pudiéramos superar satisfactoriamente la prueba de la coordinadora?" – Indagó Cetania. – "Aparte de estar amarradas y ser perseguidas constantemente por una Abismal, por supuesto."

– "Que preferimos pelear por tonterías en lugar de enfocarnos en el problema real. Admito que también soy culpable de irme por la tangente, sólo soy una mortal." – Meneé el hielo del vaso vacío. – "Pero consideremos el ejemplo que MON nos proveyó durante el asalto al _American Food_ y logremos esa fuerza de grupo. No exijo sincronismo perfecto, no somos androides; Pero trabajemos duro y apoyémonos para superar las pruebas. Más que amigas, seamos auténticas hermanas de armas."

Estiré mi mano, posicionándola en el centro.

– " _¿Nullus heros quemquam occidit?_ " – Pregunté, sonriendo.

– " _Quemquam occidit._ " – Accedió la castaña, agregando su ala.

– "Yo debería ser la que hiciera esta clase de discursos, _Potato_." – Recalcó, uniéndose al gesto. – "Pero te concedo que fue aceptable. _Quemquam occidit_."

– "¡Qué guay _ochinchin_!" – Proclamó alguien más, sumando su extremidad azulada.

Las tres giramos como búhos la sesera para encontrarnos con una sonriente Papi, enseñando sus blancos dientes y sus labios con restos de galletas. Se mantenía totalmente inocua respecto a la mutación potencialmente obscena que hizo de nuestro particular aforismo, así que se la dejamos pasar sin informarle. Antes que pudiéramos decir algo más, ella me envolvió en un tierno abrazo, de esos que le recuerdan a una que la inocencia es una virtud que debemos apreciar.

– "¡Aria-nee, que bueno que volviste!" – Exclamó sincera la pequeña arpía, restregando su carita (y pedacitos de galleta) en mi estómago. – "¡Ya escuché lo que pasó en el _Maíz de Agua_! ¡Dicen que un tal Boberto salvó a todos! ¡Y también a Lala-nee! Pero…"

– "¿Sí, que pasa, hermanita?"

– "¿No se supone que ese es tu responsabilidad? ¿La de capturar a los malos?" – Interrogó, con mirada preocupada. – "¡Y también lo de proteger a Lala-nee! Por… ¿Por qué le dejas a otro que haga tu trabajo, Aria-nee? Tú eres la heroína…"

– "Bueno, Papi, yo…" – Titubeé antes de continuar. También me sentía frustrada como ella. – "Nosotras estábamos ayudando en otra misión. ¿No oíste lo que sucedió en el _American Food_?"

– "¡Ah, sí, unos elfos malvados! ¡Lo pasaron en las noticias!" – Contestó, con sus ánimos regresando. – "¡Vimos a la _tangente_ Smith y al resto de MON! ¿También lucharon a su lado? ¡¿Les hiciste el _fatality_ a esos ladrones?!"

– "Sí, algo así. Aunque las chicas hicieron casi todo el trabajo." – Acaricié su cabello. – "¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te la pasaste?"

– "¡Haruhiko es muy divertido! ¡Y puede pronunciar mi nombre! ¡Y cuando tenía hambre, le agarró los pechos a Cer…" – Se pausó al notar las demás. Supongo lo hizo antes, pero se le olvidó durante la charla. – "¡Oh, hola Cetania-nee! ¿Cómo estás?"

– "Hola, Papitas." – La mencionada abrió sus alas, siendo correspondida por un abrazo de su congénere. – "Yo estoy bien. Ando cuidando que este par de locas no se maten entre sí."

Le lancé una mirada molesta a la americana, la cual fue ignorada. Y pensar que ella hubiera sido mi ejecutora en el bosque.

– "¿Vas a quedarte a comer, Cetania-nee?"

– "Claro, pequeñita." – Acarició la mejilla de la niña. – "Aunque tú ya te adelantaste, ¿verdad?"

– "¡Fueron sólo unas poquitas galletitas! ¡Mero-nee las pidió por Internet y me invitó!" – Alzó su ala de añiles plumas. – "¡También compartí con Suu, lo juro!"

– "Está bien, está bien, sólo estaba jugando." – Le besó la frente y la giró a la derecha. – "¿Ya conoces a Dyne Nikos? Es nuestra sargento."

– "Oh, ¡hola, Kyne Dinos, yo soy Papi!" – La joven ofreció su dígito. – "¿Eres sargento?"

– "Es Dyne Nikos." – Reiteró, estrechando la mano. – "Y sí, soy sargento."

– "Oohh…" – Declaró, sorprendida. – "¿Y eso qué significa?"

Papi, nunca cesa de sorprendernos.

– "Bromeas…" – La miró extrañada. Comprendió que era en serio. – "Quiere decir que soy la superior de estas dos."

– "Oohh… ¿Entonces eres la jefa?"

– "Sí."

– "¿Todos te respetan?"

– "Desde luego." – Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con expresión jactanciosa. – "Soy su líder."

– "¿Y deben obedecerte?"

– "Así es."

– "¿Le das órdenes a Cetania-nee?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "¿Y a Aria-nee?"

– "Afirmativo."

– "¿Eres su amiga?"

– "Supongo."

– "¿Pero eres más poderosa que ella?"

– "Evidentemente."

– "¿Y nadie puede negarlo?"

– "Sin duda."

– "¿También eres su novia?"

– "Correc-¡¿QUÉ?!"

La pajarita, con la cara más circunspecta que su infantil apariencia pudiera proporcionarle, se cruzó de alas y me miró directamente con sus enormes y brillantes ojos naranja. Los pedacitos de golosina en la comisura de sus labios le restaban seriedad, pero a ella no le importaba.

– "Aria-nee…" – Habló con severidad. – "Necesitaremos una casa más grande."

Cetania se entregó a un ataque de risotadas hasta que cayó al suelo, yo me quedé paralizada de la sorpresa, Dyne estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no dejarse llevar por la ira mientras Papi se mantenía demasiado cándida ante lo que sus superficialmente inofensivas palabras provocaron. Antes que la tensión obligara a la mediterránea a desquitarse conmigo, una muy oportuna Suu apareció para indicarnos que la comida estaba lista. Con ambas pequeñas invitándonos a la mesa y evitando un desastre mayor, las tres tomamos asientos, con la falconiforme colocándose, como siempre, a mi lado derecho. La irlandesa, que había juntado su silla con la mía, ocupó también como siempre la posición izquierda.

Con todos los inquilinos reunidos y la empusa presentándose apropiadamente, sin bochornosos comentarios de cierta voladora de boca muy floja, comenzamos a degustar los diversos manjares disponibles al tiempo que la castaña, convertida de alguna forma en la narradora no oficial de nuestras infortunadas hazañas, desembuchaba las anécdotas de manera que lograba capturar la atención de los comensales, especialmente la del dúo plumitas-gelatina, que estaban embelesadas al oír como logramos combatir a dos enjambres de insectos, sin contar que adoraron el recorrido verbal por el acuario y nuestros encuentros con varias amistades.

– "Entonces la capitana se da cuenta que la radio no estaba encendida y casi le arranca la cola a la pobre Mei del coraje." – Reveló la nativa de Montana, deglutiendo un filete. – "Lástima, porque se perdió de cómo Zombina sacó a relucir su Clint Eastwood interior. Hasta _Blondie_ quedó embobada por la forma en que esa muerta asustó al condenado elfo. Pero es toda una profesional, debo admitir."

– "Me tranquiliza que contemos con MON para hacerle frente a casos como ese." – Expresó Kurusu, probando su guisado. – "Lo que no entiendo, es por qué de todos los lugares, eligieron un restaurante para cometer tal delito. No me parece que las ganancias del lugar sean tan altas para arriesgarse con un crimen que sin duda atraería la atención de todo el mundo."

– "No se trataba de dinero, señor Kurusu, sino de enviar el mensaje." – Contestó la pelinegra, devorando sus pimientos rellenos, la receta que la dullahan había dicho que deseaba probar esa noche. – "Además de liberar a otros miembros de su execrable grupo, también deseaban dejar en claro que ellos iban en serio y no eran uno de los tantos imitadores. Pero como era de esperarse de un montón de aficionados, optaron por un blanco sencillo, para minimizar el riesgo de represalias por parte de sus víctimas."

– "Y desde lo sucedido durante los atentados, la seguridad en objetivos relativamente más lucrativos, como los bancos, ha aumentado demasiado como para facilitar un atraco sin mucha preparación previa." – Me uní yo, saboreando el _cottage pie_ que mi linda segadora me hizo con amor. – "Si bien eso haría parecer que el número de incidentes con criminales menores disminuirá, incidentalmente ese despliegue de absurdas valentonadas motivará a otros a seguir los pasos de los primeros. Irónico, el mayor logro para un malhechor, es la fama, y esos idiotas lo lograron."

– "Pero para estamos aquí nosotras." – Tomo la palabra la estadounidense. – "Y aunque todavía seamos unas recién graduadas, no permitiremos que esos miserables continúen alterando la paz y tranquilidad que tanto nos ha costado lograr. Somos la ley, la justicia y el orden. Somos MOE."

– "¡Por MOE!" – Alcé mi vaso de té sabor durazno. Está rico. – " _¡Prost!_ "

– " _¡Hell yeah!_ " – Emuló la rapaz. – " _¡Cheers!_ "

– " _¡Stin iyá mas!_ " – Me imitó la mantis.

– "Je, ustedes sí que son unidas, chicas." – Rió Kimihito, elevando igualmente el suyo. – "¡Por todas! ¡Salud!"

– "¡Salud!" – Proclamaron las demás.

Brindando con nuestras bebidas sabor melocotón, regresamos a seguir oyendo las elocuentes crónicas que la arpía de presa proseguía relatando. Tuvo que alterar un poco los hechos sobre la monstruosa manera de adiestrarnos de Smith, aunque nunca ocultó lo terrible que fue salir vivas, más no incólumes, de las garras de la agente y su abismal compañera cambiaformas. Pero lo mejor de todo, era volver a reír y disfrutar de ese grandioso ambiente familiar. Incluso la estoica griega decidió volverse parte de las conversaciones, aunque cayendo presa de los malentendidos de Papi, para deleite de todos e incomodidad de la lesbia.

Adoraba estar aquí, viva.

Durante una de las jocosas narraciones que Meroune reveló sobre como el pequeño Haruhiko (dormido en brazos de una muy maternal Centorea) y como Miia batalló para cambiarle el pañal, cosa con la cual pude simpatizar más con la ofidia, tomé a las dos mujeres a mi lado y besé sus mejillas, sonrojándolas y sorprendiéndolas un poco, pero sin que protestaran. Aquello pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes excepto Rachnera, quien me guiñó tres ojos discretamente con complicidad. Devolviéndole la seña a mi congénere, proseguí alegrándome el paladar y el alma junto a las personas que estimaba. Ya sean amantes, familia hospedadora o compañeras de trabajo, no había nadie con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mis días, celebrando el privilegio de seguir existiendo.

Y es por ellos por los que lucharé sin rendirme.

Terminada la cena y agradeciendo a los ilustres cocineros, haciendo yo énfasis en ensalzar las virtudes de mi inmaculada irlandesa y llenándome de vanidosas ínfulas al escuchar a la mediterránea alabar su maestría gastronómica, llegó el momento de que las dos invitadas se retiraran a sus aposentos. Despidiéndose ellas de la residencia con varias reverencias y unos siempre aceptados abrazos de nuestras jóvenes habitantes, la segadora y yo las acompañamos hasta la salida. La platinada Selene ya se paseaba por el cielo, cubriendo a la ciudad con su manto nocturno junto a las estrellas que se rehusaban a ceder ante la iluminación artificial.

– "Vuelvo a felicitarte por tus destacables dotes en la cocina, Lala." – Congratuló la mediterránea. – "Quizás Jaëgersturm sea una problemática, pero reconozco que sabe elegir correctamente a sus parejas sentimentales."

– " _Go raibh míle maith agat_ , sargento Nikos." – Se inclinó la peliblanca. – "Te suplico tengas paciencia con _Mo chuisle_. Tal vez sea impulsiva, pero es muy fiel a sus ideales. Aunque te doy permiso para reprenderla con mano firme de ser necesario."

– "Ay, mamá, no te pongas de su lado, _Spatzi_." – Protesté. – "Por cierto, chicas, ¿Qué haremos con el bebé? Nosotras lo cuidaremos por hoy, así que pensé que ustedes dos deberían también hacerse responsables de él. Trabajo en equipo, ¿recuerdan?"

– "Yo vivo en los cuarteles de MON, poco adecuado para cuidar de un niño." – Aseguró la liminal de ojos verdes. – "Y dudo que la señora Yamato o sus nietas tengan tiempo para auxiliarme."

– "Y yo te doy toda la razón, flaca, pero honestamente Yuuko y yo estamos muy ocupadas con el asunto de la fiesta." – Se excusó la castaña. – "Y no se te ocurra faltar, azulosa. Todavía contamos contigo, aunque no quieras."

– "Mi presencia y cooperación están más que aseguradas, descendiente de Electra." – Contestó la dullahan. – "Cesa de usarme como excusa para evadir el tema de tus obligaciones laborales."

– "No trato de evadir nada, pero ya di mis razones del porqué no puedo aceptar."

– "Tengo una idea." – Injerí, chasqueando mis dedos. – "¿Qué tal si mañana nosotras tres nos hacemos cargo juntas?"

– "¿No fue exactamente lo que hicimos hoy?" – Cuestionó la helénica. – "Sinceramente, _Potato_ , no deseo repetir este maldito día. Aquí, Haru tiene todo lo necesario para su bienestar, no veo mejor lugar para hacerse cargo de él."

– "Bueno…" – Suspiré. – "Sí, creo que tienes razón… Perdón, únicamente deseaba hacer algo más que ser niñera."

– "Hoy comprobamos que no es fácil ser mamá, flaca." – La americana colocó un ala en mi hombro. – "Mira, si quieres mañana vengo temprano a ayudarte, ¿vale? Honestamente, le agarré cariño al pequeñín, con todo y su manía por manosear pechos."

– " _Danke, Süsse._ " – Sonreí. – "Te estaré esperando. ¿A las diez te parece bien?"

– " _Alright._ " – Aceptó. – " _Pepper_ , ¿tienes todavía el dinero que nos prestaron?"

– "Sí, por suerte lo envolví en una bolsa plástica. De lo contrario, se hubiera dañado con la lluvia." – Lo sacó de su camisa. – "Se los dejo, ustedes velen por el pequeño. No es que quiera evitar el trabajo que me encomendaron, pero no veo que pueda aportar yo a su cuidado. Tal vez cambie de opinión para mañana, pero tampoco prometo algo concreto."

– "Está bien, Dyne, te entendemos." – Le sonreí. – "Descansa, nos veremos en la fiesta. Gracias por todo."

– "De acuerdo. Paso a retirarme." – Se inclinó. – "Oh, y por cierto; ¿Lala?"

– "¿Sí?" – Cuestionó la aludida. –"¿Qué sucede?"

La expresión de la mantis se tornó sumamente sombría. Sus globos oculares, carentes de pupila alguna, parcialmente oscurecidos por la sombra, le brindaban un aspecto más tétrico del usual a su pelinegra portadora.

– "Durante el entrenamiento con la Jerarca…" – Mencionó con voz impasible. – "Estando yo inmóvil e indefensa, Jaëgersturm me besó sorpresivamente en la boca."

– "¡Dyne!" – Protesté de inmediato. – "¡¿Qué andas diciendo?!"

– "Es verdad." – Aseveró la falconiforme, con la misma pétrea mirada. – "Y no fue uno corto y fugaz, sino largo y profundo. La arachne lo disfrutó."

– "¿ _Et tu_ , Cetania?" – Me sorprendí. – " _¿Et tu?_ "

– "Trabajo en equipo, Aria." – Manifestó. – "Lala y yo seremos rivales, pero también hermanas de armas en el amor, así que debo apoyarla denunciando tus infidelidades."

– "Buenas noches, a-mi-ga be-su-co-na." – Nikos sonrió maliciosamente. – " _Kaliníhta_. Que descanses."

– " _Good night, Blondie_." – La rapaz también hizo esa tenebrosa mueca. – " _See ya tomorrow… If you can…_ "

Riendo como villanas de opereta, ambas cómplices se alejaron hasta desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras tanto, yo me debatía entre continuar admirando al horizonte vacío o atreverme a contemplar como la segadora a mi lado transformaba su suave respiración en un profundo sonido tan gutural como el rugido de un león hambriento y una ominosa neblina, tan negra como mi suerte, la envolvía por completo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi ropa se empapó de un gélido sudor al tiempo que mis ocho extremidades dejaban de responder a mis mandatos. Tragando una bocanada de saliva y arriesgándome a volverme un cadáver, me aventuré a tratar de dialogar con la muy, pero muy furiosa Abismal.

– "Lala…" – Musité con extremo temor. – "S-s-sabes que te quiero, ¿v-verdad?"

Ella giró su cabeza abruptamente, paralizándome con su penetrante mirada y sus áureos ojos emitiendo un rojo vaho. Ay, mamá araña, mi ropa interior ya no es blanca. Juraría que podía escuchar los infinitos lamentos de las sempiternas almas condenadas al sufrimiento incesante de las oscuras fauces del Caos Eterno. Quizás me haya salvado de fenecer en las garras del demonio, pero cuando la jueza del Inframundo invocó su letal falce, supe que nunca podría escapar de su cruel sentencia. Esa noche, descubrí que correr desde Asaka hasta el centro de Tokio en menos de veinte minutos no es suficiente para deshacerse de una mensajera de la muerte.

El amor duele. Una guadaña en la cabeza también.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** Sí, eso es esclavo, sigue moviéndolo… Te gusta cuando lo empujo, ¿verdad?; Puedo verlo en tu indecente car-¡¿Eh?! ¡Idiota, nos están viendo! ¡Largo, largo!

Ehem… ¡Ah, que la pobre Aria-sama es una fuente inagotable de tragedia! ¡Por eso la adoro!

Estoy segura, mis queridos súbditos, lo que deben estar pensando en este momento, además de continuar adorándome fielmente: ¿Smith-san es en realidad una humana, un demonio o alguna otra clase de ser sobrenatural? ¿Será ese engaño una mentira en sí? ¿Quizás la mentira es real si se considera mentira? Y bien, a pesar de que persuadí con técnicas muy invasivas a Flake-san para que revelara el secreto, me temo que eso quedará como otro misterio más. En lo personal, considero que es otra brillante estratagema para confundir a sus subordinadas y hacerles dudar para que la incertidumbre sobre su verdadero origen les cree el suficiente miedo para evitar cuestionarla.

No es que yo alguna vez haya recurrido a inventar falacias para enaltecer mi poderío, por supuesto.

Sin embargo y a pesar de las gigantescas violaciones a los derechos básicos cometidos por la vesánica agente, debemos admitir que su extenso discurso sobre la importancia de la cooperación entre las integrantes de MOE es muy acertado y vimos como las protagonistas aplicaban de diferentes maneras el apotegma de 'trabajo en equipo'; Especialmente en la última parte, donde todas se unieron para un mismo fin… El cual aún no entiendo si era para castigar la falta de Jaëgersturm-sama o simplemente afianzar sus lazos de amistad a costa de la integridad física de la arachne.

En todo caso, espero que esta prueba irrefutable de que Flake-san ha perdido completamente la razón los haya entretenido momentáneamente, queridos vasallos. Los invito a dejar sus alabanzas hacia mi impoluta persona y, sólo porque me siento generosa, sus opiniones respecto a este azogado episodio. Pero principalmente quiero elogios dirigidos a mí. ¡La Gran Sirena ha hablado!

Aprovecho también para enviar cordiales saludos a nuestros compañeros **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Alther** , **Arconte** , **Onix Star** y nuestra más reciente adición a mis vastas reservas de es…timados aliados, **JB-Defalt** , a quienes hicimos referencias esparcidas por estas dementes letras. Esperamos continúen extendiendo la palabra de su Divina Salvadora y sigan propagando mi iluminadora influencia por el mundo. Pronto el plan maestro estará completo… Muy pronto…

¡Gracias por leer las fruslerías de mi esclavo sex… Digo, leal lacayo! ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Y recuerden que siempre los vigilo, especialmente en sus tiempos a solas! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	52. No es fácil pasear en familia

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung! ¡Tarmo Flake ist zurückgekehrt!_

Un día estamos disfrutando de la vida, cavilando y pensando que el futuro luce prometedor… Y al siguiente, publico un episodio más. La vida es dolor.

Pero, dejándonos de malas bromas, lo saludos al volver de mi larga ausencia. Sí, ya sé que soy lento para escribir, pero si les dijera que estos días estuve ocupado con el trabajo, las finanzas, las malditas lluvias y demás cosas que me exprimían el tiempo, me tacharían de mentiroso. Así que en lugar de usar la verdad, diré que estuve vagando por más de dos semanas y esa es la razón del retraso. Sueno más convincente cuando miento.

Pero en todo caso, es hora del show principal, ¡comencemos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena le recuerda que se cuiden de los animes animalosos y adictivos! ¡El único culto que deben seguir es el de ella y nadie más!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 52**

* * *

Ugh…

La luz del astro rey me pegó directo en la cara, sin cortinas que filtraran los rayos de Helios que tercamente se rehusaban a ceder ante las bajas temperaturas que comenzaban a asentarse entre más se acercaba el invierno. Con mis seis globos oculares carmesí parpadeando repetidamente por la intensidad de los fotones concentrados por el vidrio de las ventanas, lentamente me incorporé de mi lugar de reposo, emitiendo más gruñidos de inconformidad debido al dolor corporal, el cual me cubría totalmente el físico. Mi usual bostezo matutino se vio reducido a un simple y modesto susurro, ya que incluso el abrir la mandíbula me causaba malestar y no solamente por mi horrible aliento mañanero.

Me duele hasta el cabello…

Aquello podría sonar como una típica hipérbole para remarcar la incomodidad experimentada al despertar, pero gracias a la cantidad de desafortunados sucesos ocurridos ayer, los cuales se extendieron hasta las últimas horas de la noche, el castigo proveído por la miríada de personas en mi (ya muy exigua) vida provocó que incluso mis folículos capilares compartieran el calvario de mi entidad corpórea. Intentando evitar quejarme del disgusto al estirar mí adolorido cuerpo, lleno de no muy grandes pero igual de visibles hematomas, retiré las lagañas de mis ojos y contemplé el lugar donde me hallaba.

De nuevo, dormí en el sofá.

Aquel extenso mueble color verde localizado en la sala se volvió mi lecho de descanso luego de que Lala me propinara un buen correctivo a base de guadañazos en el cráneo, como dejaba en evidencia el enorme chichón sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Mis largas piernas no cupieron en su totalidad, pero tanto mi torso humanoide y mi abdomen arácnido se acomodaron sin problemas, siempre y cuando no me moviera. Conciliar el sueño en tan reducido espacio no fue sencillo con sólo una almohada para hacerle frente al frío nocturno, siendo negada alguna otra clase de prenda por parte de la dullahan como castigo.

El resto de los inquilinos ya se encontraban en los reinos de Morfeo cuando regresamos de nuestra persecución por el centro de la urbe, así que ignoraban por completo mi vapuleado estado. O quizás sí, pero mis recuerdos eran tan difusos que únicamente podía remembrar el estar huyendo a toda velocidad de una iracunda hija del Abismo hasta los hechos sucedidos esta mañana. A pesar de haber dormido perfectamente gracias a los sumamente contundentes métodos para sancionarme empleados por la segadora, la jaqueca difícilmente me abandonaría al igual que el malestar que proseguía extendiéndose por mi dilacerado ser. Por un momento me arrepentí de haberme levantado, pues el mundo onírico no era tan doloroso como la cruel realidad.

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin, A chuisle._ "

Hasta que la oí.

– " _Guten Morgen, Spatzi._ "

Dándole los buenos días de vuelta a mi amada peliblanca, recordé que únicamente necesitaba escuchar sus dulces palabras pronunciadas con ese deífico acento irlandés para olvidarme de todo lo que me afligía. Bastaban un par de movimientos sincronizados de su boca, lengua y laringe para borrar todo el peso del ayer y reiterarme que ni el sueño más placentero puede compararse con la apoteósica dicha de la compañía de mi musa de añil epidermis. Cargando con el pequeño Haruhiko en sus brazos, la sonriente dullahan se acercó a mí y colocándose en la punta de sus dedos para alcanzarme, conmigo ayudándole al bajar mi altura, me propinó un dulce beso en mis labios.

Sí, después de todo, es una excelente mañana.

– "¿Dormiste bien, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó ella, con una mueca ligeramente triste. – "Es decir, ¿mi comportamiento anoche no…?"

– "Tranquila, linda." – Le sonreí, acariciando su mejilla. – "Esta arachne es más resistente que un _Jagdpanther_ ; Especialmente mi dura cabezota."

– "Aún así…" – Miró hacia el suelo, apenada. – "Quizás me excedí en mi represalia."

– "Lala, está bien. No es preciso que te disculpes."." – Le aseguré, alzando su barbilla y volteando su rostro hacia el mío. – "Y sinceramente me lo merecía en esta ocasión por ambiciosa."

– "¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado tolerante?"

– "De vez en cuando hace falta un buen escarmiento para evitar que esta alemana atrevida se salga de control." – Encogí los hombros. – "Y tú ya has soportado suficiente mis idioteces, _Spatzi_. Me sorprende que no duerma en el sofá más seguido."

– "Cosa que no me agrada en lo más mínimo." – Admitió. – "Incluso con todas las sábanas y mantas disponibles para mi uso, la cama se siente demasiado fría sin ti a mi lado."

– "Eres tan dulce, mi reina azul. Descuida, prometo portarme bien." – Besé su frente y le guiñé. – "Y jale de mi correa cuantas veces sea necesario. Ya sabe que me encanta cuando es agresiva, mi ama y señora."

– "¿Nunca pierdes tu lascivia, descendiente de Arachne?" – Disintió lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo. – "Deseaba que me acompañaras a tomar nuestro baño matutino y asear a Haruhiko, pero ahora me pregunto si serás una mala influencia para el pequeño."

– "Si este enano fuera mayor, lo expulsarían de la escuela por andar levantándole el vestido a sus compañeras." – Aclaré, señalándolo. – "De hecho, te recomiendo que primero nos duchemos y luego lo limpiemos a él. No quiero que este pequeño demonio nos vea en cueros, especialmente a ti."

– "¿Tanto desconfías de un infante?" – Alzó su ceja, riendo extrañada. – "Y creí que yo era la celosa."

– "¡Ja! Si tan sólo lo hubieras visto en la oficina. Nos manoseó lo suficiente como para darle cadena perpetua en Guantánamo." – Miré al chaval, torciendo la boca. – "Nope, déjalo en el cuarto y aseémonos nosotras primero. Las chicas lo lavarán después. Además, sólo tenemos una hora antes de que te vayas."

– "¿No crees que exageras, _A chuisle?_ "

Yo respondí señalando mi chichón y ella aceptó mi propuesta, algo avergonzada. Calmándola con un par de besitos en su mejilla (aún me preocupa mi aliento después de todo) y recordándole que jamás me enojaría con mi querida gorrioncita azul, la segadora me entregó al bebé y ella se adelantó al cuarto de baño. Con Haru en brazos, me encaminé a mi habitación para dejarlo reposar, sea donde sea que haya pasado la noche. Sólo espero que no haya tenido que compartir la cama con mi irlandesa, porque el diminuto tamaño de ese mocoso es inversamente proporcional a su perversidad e ignoro qué cosas le hubiera hecho a la peliblanca de haber dormido a su lado.

Por suerte, no tendría que cortarle las manos en represalia, porque al entrar me topé con una pequeña hamaca hecha de fina seda de telaraña, evidente regalo de Rachnera. Se mantenía firmemente atada a los lados de la pared en una esquina, a una altura baja y lucía sumamente resistente para garantizar la seguridad del pequeñín. Sonreí ligeramente al imaginarme a una afanosa tejedora creando con ahínco la ropa y demás amenidades para el pequeño Haruhiko, demostrando no sólo sus capacidades natas de su estirpe, sino su generalmente oculto instinto maternal. Rachnee no sólo sería una excelente niñera, sino una amorosa madre. Ojalá Kimihito la honre con tan importante papel en el futuro.

Eso espero, sería lindo tener sobrinitas.

Pero dejando de lado mis sueños de ver feliz a mi congénere y expandir la influencia de las arachnes sobre el mundo, deposité gentilmente al niño en su red de descanso y, junto a su biberón y su peluche de dragón en sus manitas, el heredero de los Sarver parecía que entraría de nuevo en su mundo de infantiles sueños. Por supuesto, eso sería si la vida fuera perfecta y justa.

– "¡Wah!" – Expresó el chavalín, pataleando. – "¡Wah!"

– "¿Y ahora qué, condenado enano?" – Cuestioné, volviéndolo a tomar en brazos. – "No me salgas con que ya te hiciste en el pañal porque no tengo ganas de andar cambiándote, así que deberás andar con el trasero manchado por un buen tiempo."

– "¡Ala!" – Replicó, alzando las manitas. – "¡Ala!"

– "¿Cuál ala? ¿Te crees una arpía o algo así?"

– "¡Zul! ¡Zul!" – Hizo un movimiento de usar una herramienta a dos manos. – "¡Ala!"

– "Espera, ¿Azul? ¿Te refieres a Lala?" – Me pausé. – "¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no, mocoso!"

– "¡Adia!" – Declaró mi nombre, frunciendo el ceño. – "¡Azi!"

– "¡No me llames Nazi, chaparro fastidioso!" – Le respondí, igual de molesta. – "¡Ni creas que tendrás el privilegio de que mi majestuosa novia pase sus delicados dedos sobre tu mugroso cuerpo de mono sin pelo!"

– "¡Azi, azi, azi!" – Contestó con más fuerza, pataleando. – "¡Ala, ala!"

– "¡Te lo prohíbo, renacuajo mamífero! ¡No vas a espiar a mi irlandesa, pervertido en miniatura!" – Lo alcé. – "¡Y te callas, taponcete gritón!"

– "¡Ala!" – Comenzó a agitarse. – "¡Alaaa!"

– "¡Que no!" – Lo sacudí. – "¡Que nooo!"

– "¡Aria! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Con manos en la cintura, una expresión de desaprobación y golpeando el suelo con su pie derecho, Lala esperaba en la puerta, deteniéndome al instante con la mirada. Antes que yo pudiera protestar o al menos justificar mis acciones, ese pérfido y alevoso diablillo comenzó a llorar, apuntándome disimuladamente con su rechoncho dedo acusador y derramando lágrimas y mucosidad a granel. Su vil estratagema funcionó a la perfección y, la segadora, sin quitarme de encima su mueca de enojo, me arrebató al crío. Sin decir nada, salió de la recámara, acariciando la cabeza de ese manipulador bebé, el cual me miraba con una carita jactanciosa de satisfacción.

¡Desgraciado granuja, no lo arrojo por la ventana sólo porque mi salario (y mi vida) depende de la suya!

Yendo tras de ellos, traté de dialogar con la peliblanca, pero esta simplemente me ignoró y prosiguió su afásica caminata hasta el cuarto de aseo al tiempo que Haruhiko continuaba sonriendo maliciosamente. No habrá aprendido todavía a vivir, pero sí que sabe cómo aprovecharse para llevar una buena vida. Sin darme oportunidad de hacer recapacitar a mi obstinada emperatriz del Éire, esta abrió la entrada del baño y la cerró en mi cara. Sin rendirme y sabiendo que la dignidad de mi dama corría peligro estando a solas junto a ese auténtico engendro mefistofélico de corrompida mente y pervertidos dedos, pegué mi oreja a la puerta de blanca madera, esperando a que ese demonio con rostro de querubín mostrara sus infernales intenciones.

– "¡Ah, Haru!" – Oí exclamar a la dullahan. – "¡No me toques ahí!"

¡Lo sabia! ¡Maldita sea, lo sabía perfectamente! ¡Un segundo a solas y ese sucio arrapiezo le pone sus mugrosas manos a mi inocente irlandesita! ¡Ya se lo cargó la araña!

Sin dilación, pateé la puerta con ambos pedipalpos, pulverizando la perilla en el proceso. Importándome un bledo si el profesor Sarver y Smith me mandaban al paredón por agredir al mocoso o si Kurusu me corría por destruir su casa (él ya no está cubierto por mis acciones después de todo), entré como un caballero legendario rescatando a la princesa del malvado dragón. Y aunque sólo fuera un niño, no iba a dejar que mi querida Abismal siguiera siendo presa de ese depravado monstruillo que simulaba ser un impoluto angelito. Gruñendo salvajemente y poniendo mi rostro más fiero que pudiera conjeturar, entré fastuosa de un salto al lugar, lista para devorarme a esa infausta bestia en miniatura que osó profanar a mi inmaculada diosa de níveos cabellos.

– "¡Aria! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

Seguir demostrando lo negra que era mi suerte, contestaría.

En lugar de encontrarme con el retoño de Sarver sobrepasándose en alguna de sus indecentes jugarretas con mi bella cazadora de almas, me hallé con una irlandesa batallando para que el pequeñín, remojándose en la tina, alejara sus inocentes manitas de su largo pelo platinado, todo sin que ella estuviera carente de prenda alguna que permitiera admirar sus secciones corporales reservadas únicamente para el deleite privado de mi persona. Después de causar un alboroto con mi tumultuosa aparición, me quedé con ambos pedipalpos en el aire y una absurda pose que trataba de emular a las usadas en las estereotípicas cintas de artes marciales, sin contar mi expresión de idiota contrastada por los áureos globos oculares entrecerrados de mi azul domadora, que continuaba juzgándome con la vista a cada segundo transcurrido.

– "Te hice una pregunta, Jaëgersturm…" – Volvió a hablar ella, liberándose del agarre del chaval. – "¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?"

– "Uhm… Bueno…" – Balbuceé, congelada en mi posición. – "¿Vine a darte una mano?"

– "¿Destruyendo la propiedad privada e ignorando mi orden implícita de no irrumpir, especialmente de forma tan abruptamente gresca?"

– "Si lo pones así, yo terminaré viéndome mal."

– "¿Qué quieres, Aria?" – Suspiró, posiblemente suprimiendo su deseo de hacer mi chichón más grande. – "Te dije que deseaba lavar al bebé."

– "Es que escuché que te quejabas y pensé…" – Me rasqué detrás de la cabeza, sonrojada de la vergüenza. – "No, olvídalo. ¿Deseas que te ayude?"

– "Considero que higienizar a un infante mortal es una tarea suficientemente sencilla para mí." – Reiteró la segadora, prosiguiendo su labor. – "Pero si en verdad estás dispuesta a cooperar, te sugiero colocarte tus guantes y buscar un atavío limpio para el crío. ¿Entendido?"

– " _¡J-jawohl, meine Königin!_ " – Saludé militarmente. – " _¡Ich werde zurückkommen!_ "

– "¡Entes!" – Exclamó Haru. – "¡Entes!"

– "Erm… ¿Qué dijo?" – Cuestioné.

– "Los niños pequeños poseen un olfato más sensible que el adulto." – Respondió la segadora. – "Me parece que está sugiriendo que consideres repasar tu higiene bucal, _A chuisle_."

¡Argh! ¡Ese endemoniado enano volvió a hacer de las suyas! ¡Y recurriendo a mis fobias personales, el muy canalla! ¡No me pagan lo suficiente para esto!

Refunfuñando y pisoteando de la rabia el suelo con mis ocho extremidades, regresé al cuarto y de mala gana hurgué en la mochila con las pertenencias de ese enano fastidioso y, tomando un trajecito para bebé con diseño dracónida, volví al cuarto de aseo. Consideraba que un traje de cucaracha le quedaría mejor a tan molesta peste, pero no era yo la que elegía su vestimenta. Al entrar de nuevo, deposité su atuendo en la canasta de ropa limpia y me aseguré de darle a mis dientes una triple sesión de limpieza, gastándome el dentífrico sabor a yerbabuena y lastimando mis encías de tanto repasar el cepillo. Intentando no prestarle atención a la yaga en mi mejilla interior al chocar la cabeza del instrumento con esta, al retornar a la tina, descubrí que Lala había perdido la cabeza.

Literalmente.

Desconozco la razón (o quizás sí), pero ahora el cuerpo acéfalo de la dullahan se hallaba buscando infructuosa su sesera dentro de la bañera. Se supone que la presión del líquido debería hacerla flotar, pero Haruhiko, demostrando nuevamente que era la reencarnación de algún ser infernal, le mantenía presa bajo el agua. No es que ella necesitara respirar o estuviera en peligro de morir, ¡pero tampoco iba a permitir que ese diminuto bicharraco siguiera maltratando a mi chica!

– "¡Quita tus horribles garras de mi mujer, renacuajo hijo de tu humana madre!" – Proferí, tomando a la criatura de sus costados. – "¡Ya estuvo, te voy a vender al circo más cercano para que alimenten a los leones!"

– "¡Adia maia!" – Protestó el crío al ser sacado tan súbitamente. – "¡Maia, maia! ¡Azi maia!"

– "¡Mala la gente que te enseñó tan malos modales, menudo canijo!" – Le contesté, depositándolo a un lado. – "¡Después de doy tu tunda, piojoso! ¡Ahora quítate, que debo rescatar a mi bella dama!"

Sarver trató de tomarme del brazo pero lo hice a un lado, dejando que se deslizara por el húmedo piso. Sin prestarle atención, metí mis manos a la tina y rescaté a la cabeza de la afligida peliblanca, que intentaba articular palabras bajo el agua, creando burbujas. Al liberarla de la líquida prisión, ella tosió al momento que parte del agua se escapaba tanto de su boca como de su esófago cercenado. Quitándome la camisa, la sequé lo más que pude y volví a acomodarla con su entidad corpórea.

– " _Gura míle, A chuisle. Gráím thú._ " – Agradeció y volvió a toser la dullahan. – "Siento que me encontraras en tan penosa situación, pero te aseguro que el niño es completamente inocente a pesar de las incriminatorias apariencias."

– "No trates de defender a ese mozalbete, _Spatzi_." – Le dije, acariciándola. – "De no haberte tenido que atenderte, lo hubiera llevado al techo y arrojado de este."

– "Agradezco tu preocupación, pero te repito que estoy perfectamente. Sólo fue un accidente." – Aclaró, exprimiendo su cabello. – "Además, soy inmortal, un poco de agua no me afecta."

– "Incluso si fuera solamente un mosquito tratando de picarte, yo acudiría a tu salvación, linda. Lo juré por mi vida y lo sigo al pie de la letra." – Besé su frente. – "Pero en todo caso, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Te entró el espíritu de Julio Verne para ponerte a jugar a 'Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino'?"

– "Te parecerá una razón absurda, pero actualmente sufrí un desliz al resbalar con una esponja mojada en el suelo." –Rió ligeramente. – "El pequeño, de hecho intentó sacarme del agua, pero esta se filtró dentro de mí y aumentó mi peso, impidiéndome flotar o permitirle alzarme. Un percance poco dignificante para una hija del Abismo, debo admitir."

– "Bueno, al menos me tranquiliza que no fuera el intento de asesinato más joven que ha existido." – Suspiré. – "Supongo le debo una disculpa al pobre Haru."

– "Honestamente, _A chuisle_ , me sorprende que de todas las personas en este planeta, estés celosa de un bebé." – Disintió lentamente con la cabeza. – "Especialmente después de tu ósculo prohibido con la descendiente de Hécate. Eso no es lo que esperaría de mi laureada heroína Sparassediana."

– "Lo sé. Lo lamento de verdad, ¿sí? Pero no conoces a ese párvulo como yo, linda." – Manifesté. – "Si manosearnos a mí y a las chicas, provocar que Saadia intente fútilmente suicidarse y llamarme por balbuceantes términos despectivos no es suficiente para convencerte de la maldad contenida en ese diablillo, ignoro que más necesites."

– "Aria, te estás comportando más inmadura que el niño."

– "¡Es la verdad, mujer! ¡Ese arrapiezo es un delincuente en potencia! ¡Deberíamos enviarlo al reformatorio infantil de inmediato!" – Aseveré. – "¡Y de paso arrestar a toda la residencia Sarver! ¡En especial a esa condenada cambiaformas bromista del averno! ¡Agh, y pensar que la terminamos invitando a la fiesta!"

– "Antes que continúes imprecando disquisiciones respecto a la criatura y su familia…" – Injirió la irlandesa. – "¿Puedo preguntar dónde se encuentra?"

– "Ahí, justo en ese…" – Me volteé. – "Lugar…"

Como la luz de Helios durante una tempestad diluviana, el pequeño Haruhiko ahora brillaba por su ausencia. Estaba segura que no era un fantasma para desaparecer de esa manera, así que mis seis ojos y los de Lala se dieron a la tarea de buscarlo en los alrededores del baño frenéticamente. No necesité mucho para deducir el paradero del chiquillo y, haciendo uso de mi habilidad de detectar la luz ultravioleta, pude distinguir el débil rastro que el niño siguió al salir del lugar. Ordenando a la segadora que no se preocupara, pues pronto yo regresaría con el chaval sano y salvo en menos tiempo de lo que les llevó rendirse a los franceses al vernos aplastar a su ejército en 1940, salí disparada de ahí y comencé el rastreo del joven Sarver.

Él debió secarse antes de salir, porque no veía los vestigios de agua que hubiera dejado. Desconozco cómo logró escabullirse de manera tan rápida y eficiente, pero ese enano se ha vuelto una piedrita en mi zapato desde que lo conocí, y eso que no uso calzado alguno. Ya habría tiempo de formular mejores metáforas respecto a la molestia que era cuidar de ese mocoso en otra ocasión, mi única prioridad en ese momento era asegurarme que el arrapiezo no terminara convirtiéndose en decoración permanente del suelo por un accidente y yo en la más reciente prófuga de la justicia. Afortunadamente, logré dar con el fugitivo, perfectamente de una pieza.

Desafortunadamente, estaba en la parte superior de la alacena en la cocina.

– " _¡Scheisse, scheisse!_ " – Me apresuré a intentar rescatarlo. – "¡No sé como rayos te subiste ahí, pero bájate de una vez, criatura de demonio! ¡Ni que fueras un maldito mono!"

– "¡No! ¡Adia maia!" – Respondió él, internándose entre latas de conserva. – "¡Adia azi fea!"

– "¡Deja de llamarme así, mozalbete!" – Traté de alcanzarlo. – "¡Me da igual si te mueres, pero mi saldo y existencia dependen de la tuya! ¡Ya bájate!"

– "¡Fea!"

– "¡Fea la más vieja de tu casa, maleducado!" – Vociferé. – "¡Déjate de tonterías y vuelve aqu-¡Ay, ay!"

– "¡Maia, maia!"

Estoy totalmente segura que si alguien visualizara un escenario donde un bebé de catorce meses desnudo se enfrente a una araña alemana de más de dos metros de alto, sería catalogado de demente al instante y posteriormente sería puesto en una camisa de fuerza a la brevedad posible. Sin embargo, y por algún cruel capricho del destino, eso era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Haciéndose con nuestras abundantes reservas de alimentos envasados y atrincherándose como un reacio tanque _KV-2_ , Haru comenzó a bombardearme con pesadas latas desde los contenedores, demostrando una precisión insólita para una criatura de su edad.

¡Una puntería demasiado dolorosa!

– "¡Ay, _sohn einer Hündin_! ¡Esa era de piñas, malcriado! ¡Gah!" – Exclamé, cubriéndome de los metálicos obuses. – "¡Te voy a dar una tunda legendaria! ¡Auch! ¡Te dejaré las nalgas tan rojas hasta que parezcas mandril, zafio!"

Mis amenazas eran en vano. La (literalmente) latosa artillería seguía lloviendo sobre mí, haciéndome preguntar cuando rayos compramos tantas. Por suerte, la munición no era infinita y cuando el envase final de duraznos en almíbar chocó contra mis quitinosas extremidades, me preparé para reprender a ese sinvergüenza que seguía gateando en cueros por la cocina, bajándose como un simio diestramente de la alacena y dirigiéndose a los demás estantes. Cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo y ponerlo dentro de una jaula para después arrojarlo al mar, el muy avispado tomó una bolsa a la mitad de harina y me la lanzó directamente, dejándome el rostro totalmente blanco.

Ojalá se hubiera limitado a darme la apariencia de un mimo polvoso. Sin detenerse, Sarver persistió en su afán de volver las artes cisorias en una doctrina de batalla y reanudó sus asaltos, arremetiendo con todo lo que entraba en contacto con sus audaces dedos. Tres cebollas, cuatro patatas más una berenjena después y mi cara ostentaba el peor collage culinario que pudiera existir. Cuando el niño tomó un afilado cuchillo, ambos nos paralizamos por varios incómodos segundos, analizando lo tétrica que se había vuelto la situación tan de repente. Haru también debió reconocerlo y con cuidado colocó el objeto punzocortante de nuevo en su lugar. Suspiré tranquila y volví a mi tarea de frenar la absurda reyerta.

Y entonces él me tiró un tomate.

La guerra estaba más que declarada, así que me hice con un verde repollo a la mitad y, haciendo honor a los cromañones durante sus enfrentamientos con los neandertales, lo impelí con celeridad usando ambas manos hacia ese gamberro al momento que este hacía lo mismo con otro rojo tomate. El tiempo se dilató por los tensos segundos en los que nuestros proyectiles vegetales volaron por los aires, en busca de su encuentro con los semblantes de los briosos combatientes.

Sin embargo, la estructura poco aerodinámica de mi verdura elegida provocó que sus revoluciones por segundo la desviaran del camino esperado y mientras la brasicácea se desintegraba en la pared detrás del niño, el jitomate impactó directamente en mi frente y explotó en una fuente carmesí de licopeno y antioxidantes que me manchó la cara por completo. Aprovechando que mis seis globos oculares se encontraban temporalmente inutilizados, Haruhiko escapó del campo de contienda. Pero esta vez no huiría tan fácil.

Tomando un trapo para limpiarme, seguí el rastro de harina que Sarver dejó. Confieso que me sigue sorprendiendo la velocidad con la que se mueve, pero no era nada comparado con la rapidez de una _sparassidae_ y prontamente pude atraparlo en infraganti cuando se introdujo a mi habitación, posiblemente creyendo que hallaría seguridad en los aposentos que comparto con la dullahan. Grave error. Entré raudamente a la recámara y adoptando una pose intimidante, apunté al pequeño culpable con mi dedo, preparada para dictar su sentencia.

Y entonces, me detuve.

Continúo sin comprender si esa criatura tan mezquina es en verdad un infante o si se trata de algún Abismal de antropomórfica apariencia, pero la acción actual sólo podría calificarse de absolutamente cruel e inhumana. Ese microbio semi-bípedo, de alguna inexplicable y despiadada manera, había logrado adjudicarse uno de los atuendos militares que Rachnera cuidadosamente tejió para mí como felicitación. Pero no era el hecho que haya podido sacarlo del clóset lo que me preocupaba, sino el que se hallara casi erguido por completo sobre este, pisando la prenda que todavía no había tenido el privilegio de vestir, y mirándome con una expresión amenazadora.

Sabiendo que yo no haría movimientos bruscos y mi afásico estado en el que tan impactante escena me dejó, el arrapiezo, sin ropa y sin vergüenza alguna, tomó su diminuto miembro entre sus manos y lo apuntó directamente al atavío sobre el que encontraba parado. Mi corazón casi se detiene y mi primera reacción fue apartarlo de mi vestimenta, pero volví a frenarme tan pronto él amenazó con descargar su vejiga urinaria sobre esta. No sé mucho de los padres de este crío, pero sin duda han creado un monstruo.

– "H-Haru… Bebé bonito…" – Supliqué, tragando sonoramente saliva. – "Por f-favor, no hagas lo que creo que piensas hacer…"

– "Atás…" – Respondió, entrecerrando sus ojos y encañonando su 'arma'. – "O pí…"

– "Vamos, querubín, no hay necesidad de tomar medidas tan extremas." – Sonreí temblorosamente. – "¿N-no quieres un dulce? ¿Un juguete nuevo? Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si te llevo al parque?"

– "Adia maia…" – Reiteró. – "Hadu pí…"

– "No, Aria buena y Haru no hace pipí…" – Corregí. – "Los niños lindos obedecen a sus mayores, y tú eres el más lindo de todos, ¿verdad?"

– "No quiedes Hadu." – Apuntó hacia mí, tambaleándose pero sin caerse. – "Hadu no quiede Adia…"

– "Te querré más si te portas bien." – Asentí, sin quitar mi sonrisa desesperada. – "Vamos, cosita, finjamos que esto nunca pasó y volvamos al baño, ¿vale?"

– "Maia."

– "Por favor…"

– "No…" – Disintió lentamente con la cabeza y miró al piso. – "Pí…"

Lo hizo.

Contra toda plegaria, toda advertencia, toda apreciación por el sentido común y la auto-preservación, lo hizo. Desafiando a la vida misma, ese auténtico descarado de tan joven edad ignoró que había profanado la propiedad de una agente de MON entrenada y como si deseara morir de la forma más violenta posible, mojó enteramente mi preciado uniforme con el ligeramente amarillento líquido que su aún no desarrollado aparato reproductor expulsó con calculado tino. El ocre de mi exoesqueleto pasó a un blanco casi total cuando contemplé la orina impregnar mi virgen atuendo, absorbiendo la mayoría de la sustancia mientras el resto salpicaba el suelo con diminutas gotas.

Arachne mía, ten piedad de su alma, porque yo no…

– "¡Pequeño demonio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mearme el traje, chaparro desgraciado?!" – Proferí, tomándolo de los costados y sacudiéndolo violentamente. – "¡Esa indumentaria vale más que la poca vida que te queda, condenado mocoso! ¡Al carajo con las consecuencias, tus días están contados! ¡Has despertado la ira de la imparable Aria Jaëgersturm y ahora serás testigo de su vesania infern-AY!"

– "¡Aria! ¡Por el Eterno Abismo, ¿qué estás haciendo?!"

Mi rabia fue neutralizada al instante cuando una igualmente furiosa irlandesa usó un contundente rodillo de cocina como herramienta pacificadora y lo estrelló contra mi cráneo. Vi estrellitas y demás astros metafóricos por unos momentos antes de voltearme y protestar.

– "¡Santa araña patona! ¡Lala, eso duele!" – Clamé, sin soltar a Sarver. – "¡¿Por qué tanta agresividad?!"

– "¡Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti, germana necia!" – Me reprendió, arrebatándome al chaval y jalando de mi oreja. – "¡Si no lo hubiera presenciado, jamás lo creería! ¡Una defensora de la ley, conminando a un inocente bebé indefenso! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza, Jaëgersturm?!"

– "¡Qué inocente ni que ocho cuartos, mujer! ¡Este ladino es un criminal juvenil!" – Vociferé, queriendo escapar inútilmente de su firme agarre. – "¡Me arrojó toda la cocina encima, casi abre la sesera con latas y para colmo se orina encima del uniforme que Rachnee me cosió con esmero! ¡¿Llamas a eso inofensivos actos de un tierno niño?!"

– "¡¿Y acaso zarandearlo como un muñeco de trapo te parece mejor, teutona troglodita?!" – Cuestionó directo a mi oído. – "¡Debería sacarte un par de chichones más para ver si compongo esa cabeza tan dura que te cargas!"

– "¡Tampoco me grites, segadora!"

– "¡Lo hago porque obviamente mis palabras no le llegan adecuadamente a tu cerebro de cavernaria! ¡Suficiente, me llevo al pequeño y se lo dejaré a alguno de los inquilinos para que lo vigile! ¡Incluso prefiero que esa peste alada se haga cargo de él en vez de ti!"

– "¡Por mí encantada! ¡Pero no confío en dejar a este delincuente en miniatura a solas contigo! ¡Es por tu bien, _Spatzi_ , recapacita!"

– "No, Aria, tú eres la que debe sentarse un momento y darse cuenta que está creando un litigio inexistente con un retoño humano." – Aseveró, dirigiéndose a la puerta. – "Se hace tarde. Voy a terminar de bañarlo. Tú quédate aquí a meditar sobre lo que hiciste, y ni se te ocurra salir hasta que te lo indique."

– "Espera, ¿Me estás castigando en mi cuarto?" – La miré, incrédula. – "¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Si te rebajas a discutir de esa forma con un infante de catorce meses, obviamente estoy tratando con una inmadura." – Retrucó. – "Pórtate bien, patata, no me obligues a escarmentarte aún peor."

– "P-pero…"

– "Ven, querubín, es hora de adecentarte." – Proclamó la peliblanca, besando en la frente al chico e ignorándome. – "¿Verdad que quieres quedar limpiecito? ¿Verdad que sí?"

Saliendo de la recámara, ella cerró la puerta, dejándome abandonada y amonestada. Oyendo el eco que tal acción creó, me mantuve inerte, viendo incrédula hacia el horizonte. Al salir de la impresión y naturalmente demostrando mi capacidad de autocontrol como la adulta que soy, comencé a patalear y a despedir enciclopedias enteras de improperios y demás palabras altisonantes. Haciendo el berrinche más infantil que no había recreado desde mis días como una rapazuela con dientes de leche, rodé por el suelo y después me subí a la cama y empecé a saltar, colérica y rabiosa por tantas injusticias.

Habiendo pateado las almohadas hacia la pared y con mis ánimos de proseguir tan insensata rabieta disminuidos, dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suelo y suspiré, exhausta. Maldita mi suerte. Alzando la mirada, contemplé la vacía estancia, con sólo los restos de mi destrucción, mi enojo y mi uniforme lleno de orina para acompañarme. Derrotada por un bebito, vaya laureada guerrera que resulté.

Me gustaría hallar algún paralelo metafórico para no sentirme tan mal. Quizás esto pudiera verlo como una prueba alegórica hacia los posibles momentos que pudiera sufrir en un futuro, debido a los obstáculos del nepotismo. Tal vez un día nos hallemos con un sospechoso el cual resulte poseer conexiones con altos e intocables mandos del gobierno u otra esfera del poder, totalmente inmune a nuestra jurisdicción y obligándonos a ceder a nuestro afán de justicia.

Haru podía representar perfectamente esa irónica impotencia ante un objetivo aparentemente sencillo pero que revela que el asociarse con las personas correctas, le otorga poder para mearse encima de la ley y lo que esta representa, mientras nosotras únicamente podemos observar indefensas. Sí, aquello sería una excelente parábola.

Pero no, en realidad yo sólo era una idiota con la cara oliendo a harina y tomate.

Volviendo a exhalar, esperé pacientemente a que mamá Abismal regresara. Tomé mi atavío mojado y lo coloqué en un gancho, alzándolo un poco para que se secara. Al menos no olía mal o se desquitó con otra prenda. Transcurrieron varios minutos, entreteniéndome yo con observar las verdes paredes del lugar y las pinturas de paisajes en estos. Siempre me pregunté si tales cuadros eran propiedad de Kimihito o si la irlandesa los trajo de casa, aunque tal vez fueran una especie de obsequio de su primera familia, la pudiente. De todas maneras, la ausencia de algún retrato nuestro debería ser arreglada cuando nos fuera posible.

No es que sea tan fatua para admirarme en una fotografía (o que fuera fotogénica) y ostentarla vanidosamente en nuestros aposentos; Únicamente deseaba capturar nuestras imágenes para la posteridad, conservar una pequeña instancia de tiempo congelada tras un marco de diáfano vidrio y tallada madera o plástico que nos recuerde un momento agradable al verla. Parecerá extraño que me esté decantando por hablar tan rebuscadamente respecto a tal tema, pero el percance del día anterior con Smith, aunado al suceso en el _Aizawa_ , me recordaron que siempre estaré en riesgo y que algún día ya no podría estar aquí para disfrutar de la paz y felicidad a lado de mi amada familia.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para desalentarme, especialmente estando en casa. Ni siquiera Meroune, nuestra (ex)fatalista residente, se decantaría por tan funestos pensamientos. Y aún así, ese sentimiento seguía ahí, implantado en mi mente desde que acepté tan gigantesca tarea sobre mis hombros. Soy una agente de élite novata, una soldado inexperta y una cazadora muy joven. Al final del día, sigo siendo una mortal, y una muy temerosa.

– " _¿A chuisle?_ " – Preguntó la dullahan, entrando al cuarto. – "¿Estás bien?"

Hasta que esa dulce voz me recordó la razón por la cual sigo luchando.

– "Sí, _Spatzi_." – Le sonreí. – "Estoy bien."

Cargando al pequeño, ahora rechinando de limpio y vestido en su trajecito con forma de dragón, Lala se acercó a mí y acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Yo tomé su mano y la besé tiernamente, sosteniéndola para continuar mimándome. Incluso Haruhiko lucía alegre por tan sencillo pero reconfortante despliegue silencioso de cariño. Curioso, a pesar de ser una arachne tan pesimista, esta hermosa irlandesa me levanta la moral con su sola presencia. Esa es la verdadera magia del amor.

– "Creí que también tomarías un baño, linda." – Mencioné al notar que continuara con sus mismas ropas. – "¿Dejarás a este mocoso aquí para disfrutar a gusto nuestro tiempo privado?"

– "Me aseé en la mañana, antes de levantar al niño." – Respondió, dejando que el crío mordiera sus dedos. – "Sabía que me tomaría algo de tiempo el limpiarlo, así que me adelanté para no perder mucho."

– "Ya veo. ¿Entonces puedo ir yo?" – Señalé mi ropa sucia. – "Huelo a salsa de tomate. Y necesito retirarle el perfume que nuestro querubín amablemente roció sobre mi traje."

– "Adelante, _A chuisle_. Te espero."

– "¿No te me unirás? Un segundo remojón te caería bien."

– "Agradezco la oferta, pero debo preparar el alimento lácteo del niño, además de tu desayuno." – Disintió, sonriendo. – "Pronto deberé partir al trabajo, así que también debo arreglarme. No tardes."

– "Vale, vale." – Me incorporé, suspirando. – "Ya vuelvo. Y ni se te ocurra amamantarlo, tus gemelas son sólo mías."

– "Cesa de farfullar mas fruslerías y aséate, Jaëgersturm." – Torció ligeramente la boca. – "Luego hablaremos del desastre que dejaste en la cocina y como arreglarlo."

– "¡Eso fue culpa de él!"

– "Y tú le seguiste el juego." – Reiteró. – "Por ahora dedícate a tu limpieza corporal, no pienso repetirlo."

– "Ugh, _jawohl_ …" – Accedí, con los hombros caídos. – "Condenado bebé piojoso…"

Aceptando que tampoco ganaría esa batalla, me encaminé a ducharme y liberar el estrés con un _regaderazo_ rejuvenecedor. Esa palabra significa que me daré un baño con el instrumento señalado, aunque también se refiere a la acción de golpearse con este. Ambas eran buenas opciones. Ya adentro, deposité mi ropa, en la cesta de prendas sucias. Espero Cerea no piense que sufro de incontinencia o algo así al notar mi atuendo con olor a orina.

Girando la perilla de la ducha con mango móvil, recorrí mi cuerpo con el ligeramente frío chorro y enjaboné mi cuerpo, sin olvidarme de pulir mi quitina con mi cepillo especializado. Cuando estuve a punto de tomar el enjuague para el cabello, noté que este se encontraba desaparecido. Una rápida búsqueda por los diferentes acondicionadores y líquidos de aseo disponibles confirmó que, en efecto, las últimas reservas del shampoo Schnee habían sido mermadas.

¡Condenado demonio en pañales! ¡Seguramente se lo gastó todo! ¡Y era la edición 'No más lágrimas' que no lastima mis ojitos!

– "¡Lala!" – Hablé a la peliblanca, envolviéndome con una toalla. – "¡Lala, ven aquí!"

– "Puedo escucharte perfectamente, _A chuisle_ , no es necesario alzar tanto los decibeles." – Acotó la aludida, abriendo la puerta y asomándose parcialmente. – "¿Qué sucede?"

– "¡Se acabó el shampoo!" – Repliqué, agitando el envase vacío. – "¿Sabes si _Herr Kommandant_ o alguien más posee alguno? Aunque sea de esos que huelen a petróleo crudo."

– "Me temo que no contamos con más existencias, querida." – Disintió. – "Usé las provisiones restantes para adecentar a Haru!"

– "¡Argh, lo sabía! ¡Ese enano es el responsable!" – Agité el puño en el aire. – "¡Saadia tenía razón, todo es culpa de Sarver!"

– "Calma tus ímpetus, _A chuisle_. Aún puedes aviar tu cuero cabelludo propiamente con algún método alternativo."

– "¿Eh? ¿Tienes algún líquido natural especial?"

– "No es natural pero si especializado en diversos campos. Me refiero al bicarbonato de sodio."

– "¿Bicarbonato? ¿Y crees que me servirá para tal función?"

– "Así es. Cuando era pequeña, solía usarlo en ocasiones durante mis sesiones de baño." – Afirmó. – "Su uso continuo es adverso en los folículos capilares, pero es una opción para sacarte del apuro."

– "¿Segura que no me pasará nada? En Sparassus lo usábamos para hacer explotar cucarachas cuando estas se lo comían."

– "Te garantizo que no sufrirás efectos indeseados, _A chuisle_. ¿O acaso piensas que sería capaz de herirte?"

– "¿Qué tal si deseas reclamar mi alma antes de tiempo para evitar que siga besando arpías pechugonas?" – Bromeé. – "¿O empusas traviesas?"

– "Sigue aludiendo ese infame ósculo con la descendiente de Hécate y quizás mi falce se haga con tu ánima, Jaëgersturm." – Respondió sardónicamente. – "Ya vengo, no te muevas."

– "Porque obviamente tengo muchas razones para salir en cueros…" – Musité sardónicamente.

– "¡Te oí!"

Silbando inocentemente para fingir fútilmente mi nula inocencia, espere obedientemente hasta que la dullahan regresó con una taza del níveo polvo. Después de darme las correctas instrucciones para su uso, le agradecí con un beso rápido y ella se retiró. Así, empecé mi primera experiencia para higienizar mi pelo con hidrogenocarbonato sódico. Confieso que no desconocía de tales usos para una sustancia tan versátil, pero nunca había recurrido a esta para tal tarea; La soberbia de mi abuela jamás se hubiera rebajado a usar un producto de cocina como una simple plebeya, parafraseando sus palabras. Pero debo admitir que mi azulita tenía razón y al final el cristalino compuesto dejó presentable mi rubia cabellera.

E incluso neutralizaba el olor de mi quitina, ¿no es fantástico?

Terminada de lavarme, me arropé y fui a la cocina para encontrarme con Lala, vestida con su delantal rosado y cocinando carne en la estufa. Haru se mantenía perfectamente quietecito detrás de ella gracias a una especie de mochila que lo sostenía con firmeza. Sonreí al reconocer la seda de Rachnera, confeccionada de manera tan laboriosa. Con su blanco color y simplista diseño liso, permitía que el pequeñín pudiera mover sus brazos y piernas libremente, ofreciendo un pequeño espacio para que su torso se mantuviera liberado, pero sin comprometer su seguridad. Sencillo, eficiente y resistente, perfecto ejemplo del ingenio arachne.

– "Déjame adivinar..." – Dije, tomando mi lugar en la mesa. – "¿Las chicas se pelearon por quien lo cargaría y la tejedora se robó el momento colocando al chiquillo en el morral?"

– "Actualmente, tan útil accesorio fue un encargo personal de mi parte." – Reveló, moviendo la sartén. – "Tu congénere fue muy amable en manufacturarlo. Pero ella se encargó de probarlo por unos minutos, alegando comprobar la comodidad para el portador."

– "Esa Rachnee, siempre tan ella." – Reí ligeramente. – "¿Y qué tal? ¿No cansa?"

– "El soporte distribuye equitativamente el peso, evitando la fatiga aún durante el uso prologando." – Reseñó, moviendo el alimento con la espátula. – "Debido a mi exiguo tiempo disponible, te hice algo ligero, pero satisfaciente. ¿No hay problema, _A chuisle_?"

– " _Spatzi_ , podrías darme pan simple y seguiría siendo perfecto para mí." – Sonreí. – "Incluso el cereal con leche preparado por ti es divino."

– "Agradezco tus repetidas lisonjas, amor, pero sigo pensando que no es suficiente."

– "¿Mi empalagosa zalamería?"

– "El tiempo dedicado a alimentarte correctamente." – Corrigió, colocando la carne en el plato. – "Y estoy segura que tales momentos serán más escasos en el futuro."

– "Te entiendo, linda." – Mencioné, bajando la mirada. – "Entrenaremos por dieciséis horas diarias por tres meses y supongo los nuevos cuarteles aquí en Asaka se volverán mi residencia habitual."

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tres meses?!" – La segadora se volteó, impactada. – "¿Tanto tiempo?"

– "Desgraciadamente sí. Créeme, Lala, tampoco me agrada la idea." – Exhalé. – "Lamento tener que revelarlo así, pero apenas nos dieron la sorpresiva noticia ayer."

– "Sabía que algo así sucedería, pero decidí distraerme pensado en que lo contrario acontecería." – Se tornó triste, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando una jarra de limonada. – "No puedo contradecir las órdenes de tus superiores, pero espero no te ausentes demasiado, _A chuisle_."

– "También te extrañaré, _Spatzi_." – Ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa. – "Prometo estar en contacto tan pronto me sea posible. Por eso deseaba conseguirte al menos un celular, pero habrá que esperar al primer salario."

Cosa innecesaria si no hubiera mandando al infierno los cuatrocientos mil, pero ya es muy tarde para lamentarse. Y esa tacaña de Ekaterina tampoco ayudó mucho. La irlandesa colocó el platillo finalizado, vertió la bebida sabor limón en mi vaso y se sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada. Se quitó la mochila y tomó al niño en sus brazos, arrullándolo al tiempo que descansaba sobre mi cuerpo. Agradeciendo el silencioso pero reconfortante acto de su parte, inicié por degustar mi desayuno, acariciando el largo cabello de mi amada. Luego de todo lo que pasamos ayer, la idea de estar tanto tiempo separada de ella me parecía aún más que inaceptable. Era irónico, la primera vez que tuve un empleo en este país, casi terminaba deportada por órdenes de Smith; Y ahora que laboro para ella, nuevamente debo alejarme de la mujer que juré proteger eternamente.

La vida es una cruel adicta a las repeticiones.

– "¡Adia, Ala!" – Habló de repente el infante. – "¡Bosa, bosa!"

– "¿Qué pasa, churumbel?" – Preguntó la peliblanca, colocando su mano en su frente. – "¿Te sientes mal?"

– "¡Bosa! ¡Bosa!"

– "O está diciendo bolsa…" – Opiné. – "O nos está llamando babosas."

– "¡Arto!" – Insistió el chaval, apuntando con su dedo. – "¡Bosa arto!"

– "Tal vez no sea experta en su rudimentario lenguaje…" – Dijo la segadora. – "Pero me parece que quiere que regresemos a nuestro aposento, _A chuisle_."

– "Esa opción me gusta más." – Me incorporé. – "Bien, guíenos a la victoria, _kleiner Kommandant_."

Con el índice de Sarver sin parar de apuntar hacia nuestro cuarto, entramos a este y él señaló hacia arriba del ropero. Confirmando con sus infantiles palabras que se refería a la bolsa con sus pertenencias arriba del mueble, tomamos el objeto en cuestión y escudriñamos dentro de este. No sabíamos la razón de buscar en tal mochila o siquiera qué era lo que debíamos hallar en primer lugar, pero el pequeño continuaba insistiendo en que persistiéramos en nuestra labor. Luego de unos momentos de repasar su posesión personal de peluches, juguetes y ropa, mi dullahan y yo nos encontramos con un pequeño paquete rectangular de ligeramente considerable peso envuelto en negro plástico. Los ánimos del chiquillo aumentaron al notarlo y gesticuló para que retiráramos la envoltura.

– "Aria…" – La segadora me miró, extrañada. – "¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

– "Por supuesto, linda..." – Observé el fardo. – "Ganaremos mucha plata traficándol-¡Ay!"

– "No digas ridiculeces, arachne." – Reclamó después de darme un ligero coscorrón. – "Hablaba de la gran capacidad cognoscitiva de Haruhiko. A pesar de su breve existencia, exhibe una inteligencia sobresaliente."

– "Sí, sí, es un genio. _Wunderbar_." – Tallé mi cabeza. Demonios, fue en el chichón. – "¿Eso que tiene que ver con esta cosa?"

– "Que quizás el pequeño esté consciente de nuestros problemas y desee ayudarnos regalándonos algo valioso para él." – Afirmó. – "Me baso meramente en conjeturas de pruebas empíricas, pero considero que es una alta posibilidad de validar su elevado raciocinio."

– "Lo más estimable para este enano ha de ser algún peluche que terminó llenando de baba. ¿En qué nos ayudaría?"

– "En nada, realmente." – Disintió, sonriendo. – "Pero aprecio que incluso el bebé desee levantar nuestra moral con un sencillo acto de prodigalidad."

– "Uy, que magnánimo." – Giré mis ojos. – "Como sea, veamos que nimiedad pretende obsequiarnos este mocos… Oh…"

Mi cizaña hacia la generosidad del joven Sarver se amainó al instante cuando al retirar la cubierta de polímero de tan misterioso paquete, descubrí el inesperado contenido. De un lado de los polícromos pedazos de fino papel hechos de _mitsumata_ y abacá, se ostentaba la efigie de la escritora y poeta Ichiyō Higuchi, mientras en el reverso desplegaba la pintura estilizada de irises japoneses, bellas flores. Sin embargo, lo que nos dejó estupefactas fue tanto la cantidad física de tales notas impresas como las cifras impregnadas en las esquinas de estas, otorgándoles un valor muy superior a lo que los materiales para crearlas.

– " _Meine göttin…_ " – Musité, trémulamente sosteniendo uno de los delgados rectángulos. – " _Spatzi_ , pellízcame."

– "No estás soñando, _A chuisle_." – Obedeció, pinchándome sin quitarle sus áureos ojos de encima a los hermosos objetos hallados. – "Tampoco agregué alucinógenos a tu desayuno. O eso creo."

– " _Danke schön, Tyche…_ " – Expresé en voz baja, conteniendo mis ímpetus. – " _Du bist der beste…_ "

Ochenta.

Ochenta billetes de cinco mil yenes en perfectas condiciones eran el presente que el extraordinariamente altruista Haruhiko Sarver nos había gratificado. Alineados cuidadosamente con una cinta de papel fácilmente retirable, habían sido divididos en grupos de veinte, por lo que cada conjunto contenían cien mil netos. Desconocía la razón de cuándo, cómo o por qué el dinero que habíamos creído perdido entre las voraces llamas se encontraba justo en mis manos, pero la alegría que germinó súbitamente en mi interior era mayor que mi instinto de hallar explicación alguna. La lógica no era lo importante, pues mi absoluta sonrisa que mi cara mostraba era más que comentario suficiente para demostrar mi sentir al descubrir los cuatrocientos mil completamente intactos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé al niño en mis brazos y alzándolo en el aire, giré sobre mi propio eje, uniéndonos en un dueto de jubilosas carcajadas de alegría. Después de haber emulado al ciclo rotatorio terrestre, acerqué al chiquillo hacia mí para tapizarle su infantil rostro de tantos besos como fuera físicamente posible. Curioso, fue un bebé quien resultó ser el primer hombre en mi vida a quien le demostraba tanto afecto.

Y lo tenía bien merecido, porque a pesar de que él me había faltado el respeto, infringido las reglas con mis posesiones y territorio en repetidas ocasiones, sin contar que el escapar de su carriola desatara una desafortunada serie de eventos que desembocaron en una violenta lección de parte de Smith y compañía, esta benévola acción filantrópica condensada en papel moneda lo exoneraba prácticamente de todo pecado. Seguí entregando ósculos a diestra y siniestra para finalmente tomar a mi bellísima novia y plantarle un gigantesco y profundo contacto bucal que se prolongó gracias a que recurrí a mi sistema respiratorio alterno.

– "¡Ah, esto es grandioso! ¡La vida es gloriosamente hermosa!" – Proclamé, volviendo a alzar al retoño. – "¿Quién es el niño más lindo que existe? ¡Tú lo eres! ¿Verdad que sí, verdad?"

– "Es bueno verte tan eufórica, _A chuisle_." – Opinó la irlandesa, sonriendo.

– "¿Eufórica? ¡Estoy extasiada, _Spatzi_!" – Contesté a altos decibeles. – "¿Recuerdas la anécdota del carricoche que incendiamos para matar a los insectos y el entrenamiento posterior de la capitana? Todo eso fue debido a estas condenadas notas de valor monetario."

– "Lo sé. Cetania fue muy efusiva en recalcar la importancia de la moneda en curso legal en tal asunto."

–"Creí que mi salario final sería nulo. Las chicas también lo pensaron." – Volví a besar la frente del chiquillo. – "Pero eso finalmente acaba de probar ser incorrecto, gracias a este milagroso angelito. ¡Ah, como te quiero, Haru!"

– "Comprendo. Me alegra que obtengas tu merecida recompensa." – Sonrió. – "Y me tranquiliza que hayas también cesado tu innecesaria animadversión hacia el niño."

– "Su argumento económico fue muy convincente." – Bromeé, abrazando al susodicho. – "Además, ¿Cómo puedo enojarme con este querubín tan prechocho?"

– "Tanto tiempo a lado de esa estadounidense capitalista te ha hecho susceptible a la persuasión monetaria." – Fue su turno de hacer chistes. – "Podría hacer paralelos sobre las amistades entre naciones nacidas a partir de un acuerdo crematístico, pero es demasiado temprano para hablar de diplomacia internacional. Centrándonos en asuntos más locales, ¿Qué harás ahora con tan abundante cantidad?"

– "¡Gastarlo en juegos de azar y mujerzue-¡GACK!"

Ignoraba de dónde sacó ese rodillo si acabábamos de alejarnos de la cocina. Misterios Abismales que la ciencia no puede responder.

– "Auch. No era en serio, _Spatzi_." – Tallé mi cabeza. Ese chichón nunca desaparecerá. – "De hecho, pensaba repartirlo equitativamente entre mis aliadas, además de darle una parte a _Herr Kommandant_."

– "Admiro tu abnegación, _A chuisle_ , pero pensé que conservarías la suma neta."

– " _¿Spatzi?_ " – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "¿Acaso dices que debemos ser tacañas?"

– "Considero que podría venirnos bien el tener a la mano pecuniarias reservas para tiempos imprevistos y evitar los agobios de su ausencia."

– "Ingeniosa facundia para darme la razón." – Reí ligeramente. – "Comprendo que sería excelente quedárnoslo en su totalidad, pero deseo remunerar a las chicas por su esfuerzo y retribuirle algo a _Herr Kommandant_ por su apoyo incondicional. Ellos harían lo mismo por mí."

– "Sí que eres noble, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió. – "Entonces, contamos con cien mil yenes para nuestro uso personal."

– "Cincuenta mil." – Aclaré, dejando que Haru jugara con mi dedo. – "Le daré la mitad de mi parte a Mei. ¿Recuerdas a la lagartijita?"

– "La gecko a quien le regalaste el cetáceo de juguete que obtuviste en la feria." – Respondió entrecerrando tenuemente su mirada. – "No la he olvidado."

– "Precisamente, pero no se trata de un capricho en esta ocasión."

– "Como tu ósculo con esa empusa." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "O con los que realizas con la descendiente de Electra, de los cuales ignoro la razón de mi inusual tolerancia hacia estos."

– "No traigamos nuevamente ese tema ahora, linda." – Disipé con mi mano. – "Mi consideración con la escamosa se debe a que ella también nos fue de extrema utilidad al reparar la furgoneta de MON y generosamente transportarnos en su automóvil, especialmente cuando me enteré del incidente en el _Aizawa_. Incluso Smith la quiere contratar de mecánica, así que sería un excelente método de persuasión."

– "Entiendo, y admito que concuerdo." – Suspiró. – "Descuida, tampoco voy a decirte que hacer con el dinero que te has ganado, _A chuisle_. Y me alegra que seas tan generosa."

– " _Danke, Spatzi_. Eres tan comprensiva." – Le di un besito rápido. – "Además, así me perdonarán tantas estupideces. Y _Herr Kommandant_ no me lanzará a la calle por destrozar la cocina."

– "Esa también es una razón válida." – Añadió. – "Bueno, el tiempo sigue corriendo y debo vestirme. Te toca cargar con el chiquitín mientras me atavío para la faena, _A chuisle_."

– "Vale, igual me hace falta terminar de desayunar."

Guardé el dinero dentro de su envoltorio y lo metí en la bolsa de mi camisa. La dullahan se retiró la mochila y le entregué al bebé, devolviéndomelo cuando me coloqué el accesorio frente a mí. Acomodando al niño en su lugar, le di otra muestra de cariño labial a mi peliblanca y regresé con el pequeñito a la cocina para concluir de degustar mis alimentos. Ya en la mesa, deglutí esa deliciosa carne junto algo de salsa, mientras Sarver se entretenía con una caja de macarrones con queso y la mascotita en forma de ratón antropomórfico del empaque. No pasó mucho tiempo y el dueño de la casa hizo acto de presencia, saludando antes de dirigirse a su baño matutino.

– " _Guten Morgen, Herr Kommandant._ ¿Durmió bien?"

– "Buenos días, Aria. Sí, gracias." – Sonrió, ahogando un bostezo. – "También buenos para ti, Haru."

– "¡Kusu!" – Saludó el aludido, agitando su manita.

– "Je, en verdad que es lindo." – Sus ojos se abrieron más al mirar detenidamente. – "Erm, ¿pasó un huracán por aquí o sólo es mi imaginación?"

– "Pequeño percance con la gravedad y el efecto dominó de esta sobre nuestros víveres." – Dije, esperando que tanta perífrasis lo distrajera. – "No se preocupe, lo limpiaré tan pronto termine de comer."

– "De acuerdo." – Bostezó tenuemente, estirándose. – "Puse el trapeador afuera, junto a la escoba, por si los buscabas. Voy a tomarme una ducha. Buen provecho."

– "Vale, _Herr Kommandant_. _Danke_."

Él se retiró y yo acabé poco después de desayunar. Mientras lavaba el plato y me preparaba para arreglar el desastre que el chicuelo y yo causamos, la segadora regresó, arreglada y con su atuendo de trabajo en mano junto al bolso que le compré. También llevaba puesto el collar de _edelweiss_ y su áureo pin de araña en el pecho, accesorios permanentes de su apariencia diaria como su bufanda y sus oscuras medias. La congratulé por siempre lucir tan radiante y con un beso me entregó el bolso de mano.

– "¿Eh? ¿Y por qué me la das, linda?" – Pregunté. – "¿Ya no te gusta?

– "Te será más útil, ya que planeas cuidar hoy a Haru." – Respondió, acariciando la cabeza del mencionado. – "Ya podremos comprar otra después, aunque espero que no sea tan cara como esta."

– "Entiendo. Y ya que mencionas las compras, supongo que podríamos buscarte un celular cuando salgas del trabajo. ¿Te parece si te pasamos a recoger al restaurante?"

– "Me parece bien. Prepararé algo especial para ti."

– "Je, ¿asegurándole más clientes a Mio, _Spatzi_?" – Bromeé. – "Claro, trataremos de llegar una hora antes de que cierren. Si no es mucho pedir, quisiera algo con toque alemán."

– "Por supuesto." – Asintió. – "Eso me recuerda, Cetania te asistirá hoy en custodiar al chavalín, ¿cierto?"

– "Síp." – Alejé mi dedo de volver a ser mordido. Este niño parece tiburón de tanto que lo hace. – "Es nuestra misión después de todo. Espero no te moleste hacerle algo a ella. Ya sabes, seguirle demostrando lo fantástica que eres en la cocina."

– "No hay problema, será excelente oportunidad para probar esa receta con carne de ternera, vegetales asiáticos..." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Y veneno para rata."

– "Muy graciosa, azulita." – Torcí la boca. – "Creí que se habían vuelto aliadas después de que denunciara mis pecados."

– "Una pequeña tregua aceptable entre rivales, _A chuisle_." – Colocó su índice en mi nariz. – "Eso no significa que mi opinión respecto a esa peste alada haya mejorado. Aunque nuevamente deberé soportarla, ya que me comprometí a ayudarla con la celebración de mi jefa."

– "Discutiremos eso cuando te veamos, linda. Y te aseguró que nos serás invaluable, invitamos a casi todo el mundo." – Mencioné. – "La familia entera mas Kuroko y el resto de MON ya requieren de por sí a un personal entero. No me sorprendería que _Herr Kommandant_ terminara uniéndosenos para darnos abasto."

– "Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí, así como tú te esfuerzas todos los días. Incluso en tareas aparentemente sencillas como ser niñera."

– "Gracias por el halago, bonita. De verdad, este diablillo es más problemático que una guardería entera." – Mencioné, asegurando la mochila en una silla. – "Ni todo el entrenamiento nos preparó para este huracán en pañales."

– "Crecemos para enfrentar los retos, _A chuisle_. Y sé que podrás con el torbellino de Sarver." – Besó mi frente. – "Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde. Te espero a las tres en el restaurante."

Antes que se retirara por la puerta de la cocina, un pesado sentimiento se apoderó de mí al instante. Sin dilación, corrí hacia ella y la abracé desde atrás, pegándola a mi cuerpo y sosteniéndola con firmeza. Pasaron varios segundos en los que no dijimos nada, con únicamente mis brazos rodeándola y las cálidas lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse de mis ojos, revelando silenciosamente todo lo que nuestras afásicas bocas no expresaban. Ella comprendía perfectamente la razón de mi repentino actuar y, manteniendo el voto afónico, con delicadeza tomó mi mano derecha y la colocó en su mejilla, donde yo respondí acariciando su tersa piel añil.

Suavemente, tomó mi extremidad izquierda y la colocó sobre el collar con la flor de la nieves que le obsequié, prueba física de mi juramento a mi empeño en nuestra relación. La posición central de tal presea me permitía sentir el latido de su corazón, pulsando tan fuerte como el mío. Como si estos lo supieran, el ritmo acelerado poco a poco fue ralentizándose paulatinamente hasta quedar en perfecta sincronía. Apreté ligeramente el adorno y ella hizo lo mismo con su mano, colocándola sobre la mía. Dejamos el tiempo pasar, simplemente palpando nuestros latidos al unísono y disfrutando de una pequeña cápsula temporal que ambas no deseábamos que terminara.

Amainando nuestro abrazo, ella se separó lentamente. Volteándose y viéndome directamente a mis seis globos oculares, la irlandesa me ofreció una igualmente seria expresión, gesto que emulé. Entonces, acercándome, le planté un largo y metódico beso. Adictivo al paladar, reconfortante al corazón y reparador para el alma, un ósculo era la forma perfecta para disipar los temores latentes en mi interior, deshaciéndolos como niebla ante la luz del sol. Permitimos a nuestras bocas seguir disfrutando de su tierno encuentro hasta desprendernos, ahora ostentando amplias muecas de felicidad en nuestros rostros. La dullahan pasó un dedo por mis mejillas, limpiando la última lágrima que aún se paseaba por la comisura de mis ojos. No habrían más, ya no sentía temor.

Nuevamente, la vida se repetía en sus interminables paralelos. Estaba más que segura que ese miedo que acababa de desaparecer de mi persona era el mismo que ella sentía cada vez que yo me encaminaba a mi labor, sabiendo que esta torpe araña arriesgaba su vida a diario entre balas, explosivos y objetos punzocortantes. Ella era inmortal, yo no. Y aún así, la dullahan continuaba confiando en mi incólume regreso, porque incluso cuando es hija del Eterno Vacío y mi existencia es tan irrelevante en la escala universal, ella se permitía tener fe en una simple arachne como yo. Ambas los sabíamos, lo comprendíamos por completo sin necesidad de decir nada. Tal era nuestro vínculo, nuestra conexión.

Nuestro amor.

Con eso, ella asintió con su cabeza y yo la imité, entendiéndonos mutuamente. Golpeé mi pecho con mi puño y ella sostuvo su _edelweiss_ , despidiéndonos. Lala se dio la vuelta y, abriendo la puerta, emprendió el camino a su trabajo. Escuchando la pieza de madera cerrarse y haciendo un tenue sonido, me permití un último suspiro y regresé a la cocina. Haru me observó en silencio, como si también intuyera la vorágine de emociones que se desarrollaron de forma tan taciturna. Sonriéndole, lo tomé en brazos y él, magnificado por su inocencia infantil, me proveyó un muy afectuoso abrazo. Agradeciendo silentemente por ello, le di un beso en su frente y lo pegué hacia mí, meciéndolo con cariño.

Vistiendo la resistente mochila hecha de seda y colocando al pequeño en esta, enfrente de mí, me dirigí al lugar donde residían los instrumentos de limpieza para adecentar la cocina. El ambiente se mantuvo sereno, y con mi humor en mejor estado, tarareé mentalmente una melodía para acompañar los leves balbuceos del bebé. Recogiendo y barriendo los restos de repollo combinados con harina en el suelo, noté entonces que el niño y yo no nos encontrábamos solos.

Recostándose en el marco de la puerta se hallaba Kimihito, contemplando en silencio y portando una mueca de felicidad por tan pacífica escena. Alzando mi mano para darle la bienvenida al casero, el respondió de la misma manera y continuando con preservar el virtualmente mudo entorno, empezó a preparar los platillos para las inquilinas a nuestro lado. Cuando Miia hizo acto de presencia, el muchacho le indicó discretamente que no rompiera la implícita circunspección ambiental, conservada incluso por el joven Sarver, y esta obedeció, encaminándose al baño después de hacer una reverencia.

– "¡Esposo, Aria-nee, Haru-chan! ¡Buenos días!"

Bien, tampoco es que pudiéramos quedarnos mudos por toda la eternidad, especialmente en compañía del dúo más travieso y vivaracho de la morada. Aunque, a juzgar por sus briosos achuchones, también son el par más dulce de todos. Indicándoles Kurusu a las nenitas que acompañaran a la lamia en su aseo matutino y dándole ósculos en sus cabecitas, estas se retiraron llevando su algarabía y esparciéndola sonoramente por la residencia entera.

– "Vida nunca falta vida en esta casa, ¿cierto, _Herr Kommandant_?" – Pregunté al momento que le auxiliaba a cortar un par de vegetales. Ya había terminado de limpiar. – "Y hablando de ello, ¿cómo le fue cuidado al primogénito de su amigo ayer?"

– "Confieso que no esperaba que de todas las personas, fuera Karu quien decidiera procrear un niño tan… Bueno, humano." – Contestó el muchacho, calentando el arroz. – "Él siempre fue un ente raro, y eso que me acostumbré rápido a su excentricismo. Siempre pensé que su descendencia sería con alguna liminal."

– "Ya veo, ¿Un entusiasta de las extraespecies?"

– "De lo estrafalario." – Aclaró. – "Antes de que supiéramos que ustedes existían, sus intereses eran por chicas igual de únicas como él. En su caso, que fueran casi tan nerds como el demente de Sarver. Y aunque no era un donjuán, admito que tenía su toque para lograr que las chicas cayeran por él."

– "Debió pegárselo a usted, _Herr Kommandant_. Mire que trae a más de una loquita por usted." – Reí, tomando una patata para pelarla. – "Al menos cuenta con varias fervorosas nodrizas para aligerarle la carga."

– "Si es que logran coordinarse primero." – Abrió la tapa para checar la cocción de la comida. – "Agradezco que sean entusiastas en cuanto a cuidar al chiquillo, es hermoso verlas tan animadas, pero sería mejor si no pelearan por su posesión a cada momento. No quiero imaginarme como lidiará Karu con sus inquilinas."

– "En defensa de las chicas, debe comprender que sus instintos maternales se despertaron con mayores ímpetus al hallarse cerca de la persona amada." – Indiqué, tomando una segunda papa. – "Intentan demostrar que están perfectamente capacitadas para cuidar de su descendencia. La reproducción es crítica para ellas, no lo olvide."

– "Tú y Lala son inseparables y aún así se comportan muy calmadas con él." – Señaló. – "De acuerdo, son lesbianas y sin tal presión biológica, pero eso no significa que no tengan sentimientos similares por un bebé."

– "La segadora desarrolló algo de experiencia durante su infancia, cuidando a su mejor amiga. Y ya que nuestra relación está solidificada, no hay necesidad de tan efusivos despliegues." – Expliqué. – "Aunque tampoco me use como buen ejemplo; De no ser por la intervención de Cetania y Dyne, este mocoso ya hubiera sido arrojado desde la terraza de las oficinas de MON el primer día."

El menor aludido me sacó la lengua y yo le regresé el gesto.

– "Comprendo, aunque no es que pueda decir muchas alabanzas sobre el trato que las chicas le dan al chaval." – Reiteró. – "Por Madoka, que Mero casi lo ahoga al pobre."

– "Vale, puede que parezcan demasiado excesivas en su trato y hasta peligrosas, pero es sólo la combinación de la inexperiencia junto al vehemente afán de exhibir sus habilidades." – Encogí los hombros. – "Tranquilo, _Herr Kommandant_ , estoy segura que el rorro estará bien en sus manos, sólo debe hablar con ellas."

– "Lo intentaré. Ah, ya está." – Retiró la cacerola del fuego. – "Sinceramente, Aria, el mayor temor actualmente es por mí."

– "¿A qué se refiere?"

– "Bien, aunque fueran las chicas quienes pasaron un mayor tiempo con el niño, verlas el lidiar con este me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no es fácil ser padre." – Se recargó cerca de la pequeña pared. – "Sólo el estar al tanto de sus alimentos, sus necesidades, especialmente cuando no entiendes que desea y ni siquiera la conexión mental de Suu es capaz de descifrarlo, son suficientes para marearlo a uno."

– "Toda una odisea. Y sin Atenea que nos guíe por el viaje." – Eché los vegetales en otra cacerola y se la di. – "Créame, yo también aprendí lo duro de la faena. Incluso me despejó varias dudas sobre la crianza, y me hizo respetar más a aquellas parejas que deciden dar un paso tan importante."

– "Precisamente." – Puso el recipiente en la estufa. – "Me hizo preguntarme si estaré listo para asumir tan enorme responsabilidad. Súmale mis preocupaciones a cimentar una relación en primer lugar y sabrás por qué el intenso temor."

– "Totalmente entendible." – Tomé al crío en mis manos y se lo entregué. – "Aún así, debe conceder que a pesar de todos los problemas que estas criaturitas nos dan, en verdad son rayitos de felicidad comprimidos, ¿no lo cree?"

– "Completamente de acuerdo." – Sonrió, sosteniéndolo y meciéndolo suavemente. – "¿Te confieso algo, Aria? Cuando vi a las chicas jugando y riendo con este querubín, tan despreocupadas de la vida, sentí esa calidez nostálgica que no experimentaba desde que era un arrapiezo que se escondía tras las faldas de su madre y buscaba tranquilidad en su regazo. Casi lloro."

– "Que hermoso." – Dije con sinceridad. – "Es increíble como los actos más simples son los que más llegan al corazón, ¿cierto?"

– "Definitivamente." – Permitió al chiquillo morderle el dedo. Ya es costumbre. – "Y lo mejor, me hizo darme cuenta que después de todo, tienes razón. Serían buenas madres; Fantásticas, cariñosas y dedicadas. Merecen gozar de esa dicha todos los días."

Me alegraba el alma escuchar al casero hablar de esa manera. Me sentía identificado con él; Ambos somos jóvenes a cargo de grandes responsabilidades que la mayoría del tiempo pueden lucir abrumadoras. Y aún así, son actos diminutos pero con mucho significado los que nos recuerdan la razón de nuestro esfuerzo.

– "No hay duda, pero, ¿no cree que se está adelantando demasiado, _Herr Kommandant_?" – Le pregunté, asentándome. – "Es decir, todavía no se decide por ninguna chica y ya está nervioso por los bebés."

– "Sucederá eventualmente, no nos hagamos los inocentes, Aria." – Confesó, regresándome a Sarver. – "Seis candidatas, todas deseosas, todas amorosas, ¡Y todas hermosas! Sería un idiota si no aprovechara tal oportunidad."

– "Entonces, ¿admite que sí terminará poniéndoles el anillo a alguna de ellas?"

– "¿Qué hay de usted, agente?" – Rió, sonriendo con complicidad. – "¿Cuándo planea convertir a nuestra dullahan residente en la distinguida señora Jaëgersturm? ¿Esperará hasta agregar a su aliada rapaz para volverla una proposición doble?"

– "Aceptaré esa distracción y responderé que tal día llegará cuando usted vuelva a sus seis inquilinas en las señoras Kurusu."

– "Es un trato." – Ofreció la mano. Le seguí el juego y la estreché. – "Sólo no se los digas a las demás o podrían…"

Al verlo tornarse tan petrificado como una estatua, miré hacia la dirección en la que sus ojos se fijaban tanto. Mi mala suerte debió filtrársele al pobre hospedador, porque no era una, ni dos, sino las seis inquilinas quienes nos observaban absortas desde la puerta de la cocina. Pasaron varios realmente tensos segundos donde el silencio imperó intransigentemente y ni siquiera una mosca se atrevía a decir pío. No había excusa ni ingeniosa coartada que nos salvara en esta ocasión; El grupo entero escuchó perfectamente el revelador discurso del muchacho y a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de las presentes, tenían mucho, pero mucho interés en enterarse del resto.

Oh, Arachne mía, ten piedad…

– "¡C-Cariño! ¡¿D-d-de verdad lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Realmente planeas…?! ¡Hey!"

– "¡Amado, me llena de célico júbilo el contemplar nuestro futuro juntos! ¡De aceptarme como su eterna compañera, le prometo llenar su vida de apoteósicas exultaciones! ¡La Gran Sir-!"

– "¡Mi Señor! ¡¿Mis oídos han escuchado correctamente?! ¡¿Mis denodadas plegarias finalmente han rendido frutos y usted ha decidid-!?"

– "¡Esposo, tengo hambre! ¡Y Suu también!"

– "¡Comida, comida!"

Como un tornado, las residentes de esta singular familia se encontraban más que deseosas de que el afligido casero confesara lo que él prácticamente había gritado a los cuatro vientos. Excepto las pequeñas, cuya preocupación recaía en la exigua cantidad de alimentos en sus estómagos que en los hipotéticos asuntos matrimoniales. Me gustaría decir que mi arácnida congénere se mantuvo estoica y se izó solemnemente como un perfecto axioma de circunspección y sensatez, pero ella seguía siendo una mujer con el corazón ilusionado y antes que pudiera intervenir en auxilio del pelinegro, la tejedora apartó a todas diestramente y tomó al estupefacto Kimihito, abrazándolo con todo y pedipalpos.

– "¡Largo, mujerzuelas! ¡Él es mío, mío! ¡Es mi Querido! ¡Mi… Precioso…!"

Emitiendo una risa digna de alguna saga de terror (y evitando pensar en cuán parecida era a las que escuché durante la persecución de ayer), Rachnera salió corriendo del lugar con muchacho en manos, siendo perseguida sin dilación por un iracundo pelotón de liminales, posiblemente pensando en hacer lo mismo si llegaran a adjudicarse a Kurusu. El tumulto provocó que Meroune callera de su silla mientras las otras corrían tras la tejedora. Pero eso no detuvo a la terca sirena, ávida de posar sus aletas sobre su amado administrador y reclamarlo para sí misma, y raudamente prosiguió la cacería de Arachnera dando energéticos saltos en el suelo, aprovechando la humedad de su cuerpo para deslizarse con mayor facilidad. Únicamente la arpía y la limo se quedaron junto a Haru y a mí.

– "Uhm… ¿Aria-nee?" – Habló la pajarita, viendo al torbellino de escamas y pelo alejarse. – "¿No vas a hacer nada?"

– "Bleh, mi misión actual es cuidar de Haru." – Encogí los hombros. – "Y ya les hacía falta ejercicio. ¿Tienen hambre, niñas?"

– "¡Sí, sí tenemos!" – Replicó Papi, alzando su ala y siendo imitada por su gelatinosa contraparte. – "¡Las tripitas nos hacen ruido!"

– " _Sehr gut_ , siéntense y enseguida les sirvo." – Deposité al bebé en la silla, asegurando la mochila. – "Vigilen al nene, no tardaré."

Con eso, ellas pacientemente esperaron en la mesa y reanudé lo que el chico dejó cociendo en la estufa. Podía escuchar el caos que se había desatado por todo el inmueble, además de los diversos improperios que la lamia y la arachne intercambiaban, uniéndoseles incluso la centáuride y la sirena cuando la severidad de las amenazas aumentó. Sé que es mi deber evitar esta clase de percances entre los habitantes y que sería mejor frenarlos antes que terminaran agarrándose a garras y dientes, pero sinceramente (y desgraciadamente), tales incidentes son tan comunes que prefiero que se solucionen solos. Mientras mi irlandesa y el mocoso estén bien, por mí el resto puede asesinarse cuando quiera. Rayos, me he vuelto tan perezosa como Kuroko. Bueno, son gajes del oficio.

O quizás me pegó la apatía con sus piojos, yo qué sé.

El arroz y demás salsa del curry quedaron listos y los distribuí entre las hambrientas pequeñas que comenzaron a devorar como si no hubiera mañana. También me di a la tarea de abastecer al resto de los habitantes, aunque estaba indecisa entre concentrarme en calentar más alimentos o llamar a emergencias, a juzgar por los gritos que proseguían retumbando en el ambiente. Opté por quedarme para vigilar al pequeño y al dúo plumas-gelatina. Total, no salgo herida, las funerarias ofrecen descuento por volumen y con suerte Meroune me haya dejado parte de su herencia real. ¡Todos salimos ganando!

Ay, demonios, en verdad me estoy comportando igual que Smith. ¡Ya me infectó!

Antes que pudiera seguir indagando en cómo la cercanía de la coordinadora empezaba a afectarme o si sólo me rehusaba a admitir que soy una araña mezquina, el timbre sonó, captando nuestra atención. Dado que el dueño de la casa seguía en su papel de manzana de la discordia y las chicas recreaban la segunda guerra de Troya en suelo nipón, recayó en mí el recibir a nuestro invitado. Le solicité a la glauca limo que fuera tan amable de vigilar a Sarver mientras yo atendía la entrada, accediendo ella y dándome un saludo marcial con su probóscide. Agradeciéndole, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, revelando a una agradable visita.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Manako-san." – Saludé a la cíclope. – "¿Que la trae por aquí?"

– "Buenos días, Aria-san. Únicamente deseaba entregarle sus pertenencias." – Mostró una caja pequeña en sus manos. – "La Jefa las guardó antes de darles tremendo… Uhm, entrenamiento. Descuide, todo se halla incólume."

– " _Ah, danke schön, scharfschützerin._ " – Agarré el recipiente y le hice una reverencia. – "Genial, mi gorra, mi peluche y mis muñequitos. Erm, no me pregunte por esos últimos."

– "Descuide, Aria-san, no lo haré. Y sinceramente, Tio-san posee una colección enorme de animales de felpa, no tiene por qué avergonzarse." – Sonrió y me ofreció otra caja. – "Por cierto, aquí también están su placa y armas. Bina-san informa que incluyó munición perforadora y de casquillo de cuproníquel."

– "Esa Zoe, siempre tan considerada." – Reí. – "Se lo agradezco, alférez, aunque no creo que necesite cargar con balas tan poderosas por ahora."

En ese momento la silla de ruedas de Lorelei, con todo y sirena incluida, salió volando por la ventana y aterrizó cerca de nosotras. A la velocidad del rayo, la denodada princesa se incorporó con ayuda de sus aletas pélvicas y, blandiendo una gigantesca caracola en su mano, montó nuevamente su transporte, empujándose vehementemente con sus brazos hasta la morada y reentrando dramáticamente a esta por la otra ventana, atravesando el vidrio.

– "Uhm, yo creo que sí." – Mencionó la francotiradora, ignorando el griterío que salía del interior. – "¿Necesita ayuda, Aria-san?"

– "Estaremos bien." – Disentí casualmente con la mano. – "Luego le paso la cuenta a la capitana. Y dígame, ¿cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Comieron bien ayer, después de todo?"

– "Tuvimos que aceptar el saciarnos en un Burger Fox, la furgoneta sufrió un desperfecto y tuvimos que recorrer el resto del camino a pie, dejándonos demasiado lejos de un buen restaurante." – Explicó la chica de un solo ojo. – "Aparte de eso, logramos interrogar al profesor Geber en el hospital, aunque según la Jefa, aún deberemos seguir investigando. De hecho, ahora mismo iba a las oficinas para llevarle todo el papeleo a Emily, sólo necesito entregarle sus posesiones a Cetania-san."

– "No se preocupe, alférez, yo misma lo haré por usted." – Afirmé. – "Ella vendrá más al rato y precisamente necesitaba darle algo personalmente."

– "Le agradezco su amabilidad, Aria-san." – Hizo una reverencia y me facilitó otro par de cajas. – "¿Cómo se encuentra el tierno Haruhiko?"

– "Mejor que todas nosotras. Y no exagero."

– "Bien, en ese caso, paso a retirarme. Gracias de nuevo por auxiliarme, amiga, que tenga un excelente día."

– "¡Miia, no lo hagas!" – Oímos a alguien exclamar desde la casa. – "¡Dispárale a ella, a ella!"

– "¿Segura que no necesita asistencia?" – Interrogó la cíclope. – "Tengo tranquilizantes en el auto."

– "Es sólo una inofensiva reyerta familiar." – Dije sonriendo, haciendo caso omiso al sonido de fuertes golpes. O tal vez fueran disparos, no estaba segura. – "Acabará antes de que lo que canta un gallo, no se moleste."

– "Si usted lo dice." – Suspiró la francotiradora. – "Nos vemos, Aria-san. Y por favor, no dude en llamarnos de ser necesario."

– "Todo estará bajo control. ¿Ya está lista para la celebración de mañana?"

– "Por supuesto. Hoy mismo iremos a conseguir un buen obsequio para Mio-san."

– "Me alegra."

El teléfono de la chica de púrpura cabello sonó repentinamente. Callando la curiosa melodía que había elegido como tono, oprimió el verde botón virtual y atendió sin dilación.

– "Manako aquí." – Cuestionó la veterana de MON. – "Me encuentro en la residencia Kurusu. Ya devolví sus pertenencias a Aria-san. ¿Qué sucede, Jefa? ¡¿Eh, de verdad?! ¡C-claro, enseguida voy! ¡No tardaré!"

– "¿Cuál es la situación, alférez?"

– "Llamada de emergencia. Una misión." – Dilucidó, guardando su celular. – "¿Recuerda los casos de homicidio que han sucedido en el bosque donde usted y las chicas terminaron?"

– "No quisiera hacerlo, pero sí." – Incliné la cabeza. – "¿No me diga que…?"

– "Aún es inconcluso, sin embargo parece que han dado con el culpable. O 'la culpable', en este caso."

– "¿Liminal?"

– "Una arachne." – Afirmó. – "Tarántula, para ser precisa. Deberé llevar las tranquilizadoras de alta concentración."

– "Entiendo. No le quito más su tiempo, Manako-san, suerte."

– "De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!"

– "¡Espere, alférez!"

– "¿Sí?" – Se detuvo, volteándose.

– "Las peludas no le temen al fuego, pero sí a ahogarse." – Elucidé. – "Sus vellos absorben líquidos rápidamente y las hacen demasiado pesadas para flotar. Pero cuidado, una vez rodeadas, lucharán hasta la muerte."

– "Descuide, Aria-san, no será la primera de su especie con quien lidiamos." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Gracias por la preocupación. ¡Nos vemos!"

– " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

La veterana de MON subió a su vehículo y sin prestarle atención a una silla que chocó contra su transporte, partió en dirección hacia la salida de la ciudad. Yo suspiré y, tomando las cajas en mis manos, regresé al interior del campo de batalla en el que se había transformado la residencia Kurusu. Sorteando la tierra de nadie antes conocida como sala y asegurándome que el bebé continuara bajo la vigilancia de la leal Suu, deposité los contenedores en mi habitación y los guardé dentro del ropero. A continuación, me hice con mis fieles Hummel y Erika, revisando que estuvieran preparadas con al menos una bala y las coloqué en mis fundas. Tampoco es que planeara llenar de plomo a las inquilinas, pero cuando se trata de una liminal con el _yanderismo_ desatado y multiplicado por cuatro, nunca se pueden tener suficientes precauciones.

Eso o mi naturaleza de asesina serial finalmente ha despertado… Ay, mamá araña, lo de ayer si me afectó.

Lista y cargada, tomé mi gorra de las _SturmSchütze_ y ostenté mi reluciente placa en mi cinturón. Estaba vestida de manera regular, pero con dos pistolas y mi porte natural de depredadora, era más que suficiente para imponer mi autoridad sobre cualquiera, no importa que tan motivadas las hormonas les hayan puesto. Usando mi expresión más pétrea y el paso más marcial que pude concebir en ese momento, me encaminé guiándome por la intensidad de los improperios que las cuatro azoradas mujeres proferían casi al unísono desde el segundo piso. Kimihito se mantenía afónico, tal vez impedido para hablar por la seda de Rachnera, quizás por hallarse en inconsciente estado o incluso por haber encontrado la muerte durante el ajetreo, pero eso lo comprobaría en poco tiempo.

Caminé lentamente por las escaleras, contemplando casi estupefacta las diversas marcas de garras, escamas y pezuñas perisodáctilas en las paredes mientras subía. Había también cabellos de diversos colores y un líquido que esperaba fuera sudor regados por los escalones. Entre más avanzaba, las imprecaciones aumentaban así como los daños en los muros, como una bizarra galería audiovisual de arte dedicada a la violencia existencial. Entonces, mi recorrido me llevó hasta el ático, donde la cacofonía apenas y era camuflada por la madera, permitiendo seguir oyendo con claridad la ferocidad de la dantesca lucha que debía estarse desarrollando.

Revisando que mis armas no tuvieran el seguro colocado y rezando a Tique por otro pequeño destello de fortuna, tragué saliva sonoramente al tiempo que jalaba la cadena que liberaba la pequeña escalera hacia los aposentos de mi congénere tejedora. Creando un agudo chillido al descender, los peldaños igual dejaban ver algunas de sus secciones rotas. Tronando los huesos de mi cuello y estirando mis dedos, desenfundé mis armas y paulatinamente subí hasta la trampilla que permite acceso al cuarto de Rachnera. Encomendándome a mis dioses, abrí la puertecilla y raudamente me introduje lo más rápido que mi destreza de _sparassidae_ me permitió, apuntando las pistolas, lista para actuar.

– "¡Quietas ahí! ¡Por la autoridad que me conceden el _Keisatsu-chō_ , el Departamento de Operaciones Especiales y el escuadrón Monster Ops: Extermination, quedan todas detenidas! ¡Las manos al aire y-!"

– "¡Ahí está esa zanquilarga!" – Exclamó Miia, señalándome. – "¡Atrápenla!"

– "¿Eh?"

Sin importarles que una cazadora perteneciente al equipo de élite liminal por excelencia estuviera apuntándoles con dos pistolas y contara con la autorización legal para apresarlas y posteriormente deportarlas, el grupo de cuatro logró tomarme a mí por sorpresa. Ignorando cómo, por qué o siquiera haciendo lógica alguna, pronto me volví la prisionera y me encontré capturada en una sedosa prisión.

Y con eso me refiero a que me obligaron a usar un vestido de novia.

Bueno, no un atavío nupcial precisamente, más bien un diseño muy prematuro a manera de boceto que la tejedora debió crear en un santiamén, compuesto únicamente de una sola pieza blanca, con uniones algo toscas y que quedaban muy holgadas para mi esbelta figura. También iba acompañado de un velo corto semitransparente, el cual era actualmente un simple pañuelo. Antes que pudiera procesar lo que sucedía, las chicas me revisaron de pies a cabeza, dividiéndose diversas funciones y, contrastando completamente con el comportamiento de hace unos minutos, trabajando en conjunto.

– "Noventa y dos de busto." – Anunció la centáuride, mesurándome con una cinta métrica. – "Cincuenta y tres de cintura."

– "Un momento…" – Intenté protestar.

– "Ochenta y cuatro de cadera." – Complementó la ofidia, usando otra. – "Doscientos treinta de altura. ¿Lo estoy haciendo correctamente, Rachnee?"

– "Muy bien, Miia." – Respondió la aludida. – "Recuerden que la tela debe permitir espacio para que los pedipalpos no dejen al descubierto mucho de la zona. Mero, ¿Cómo va ese pedido?"

– "¿Perdón?" – Traté nuevamente. – "Quisiera decir…"

– "Deme un momento, Rachnee-sama." – Replicó la ojizarca de pelo rosado. – "¿Creen que el anillo de Lala-sama combine mejor con un diáfano diamante o un añil zafiro?"

– "¡Pide ambos si es necesario, aliento de pescado!" – Ordenó la pelirroja. – "¡Lo importante es que Aria se lo ponga en el dedo!"

– "Miia, por favor, sosiega tus impetuosos arrebatos." – Habló la rubia, midiendo mis brazos. – "Recuerda que también debemos incluir a Cetania en la ecuación y convencerla de aceptar."

– "¿Alguien podría decirme que está sucediendo?" – Probé por tercera ocasión. – "¿Y dónde está _Herr Kommandant_?"

– "Por supuesto que la rapaz accederá." – Acotó la tejedora. – "Tan pronto vea la argolla en su dígito, olvidará toda rivalidad y formará una alianza con la dullahan para vivir felizmente con su alemana."

– "Más te vale, pulga gigante, de lo contrario nuestro plan se viene abajo." – Respondió la ofidia. – "¿No pudiste hacer algo mejor, insecto de ocho patas? Este vestido es más grande que esas sobrecamas que Cerea usa de falda."

– "¡Oye!" – Reclamó Shianus.

– "Intenta crear un atavío de la nada en menos de cinco minutos, lombriz aguada." – Contestó Rachnera. – "Esto es sólo una prueba, haré el verdadero una vez se confirme la boda."

– "¡ALTO!"

Con esa vociferación a toda mi capacidad pulmonar, logré detener tanta farfulla y obtener la atención de las presentes.

– "Bien, señoritas, ¿podrían tener la minúscula amabilidad de informarme lo que acontece aquí?" – Interrogué, cruzándome de brazos. – "No se los pido únicamente como su amiga, sino como una ejecutora de la ley. Y, si cooperaran con despejarme las innumerables dudas que tengo, se los agradecería mucho."

– "¿No es obvio, cazadora?" – Inquirió Rachnera. – "Te estamos preparando un traje de novia."

– "¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?"

– "Para que contraigas matrimonio con Lala." – Aclaró Centorea.

– "Oh, ya veo, _dan_ -¡¿Qué?!"

– "Y Cetania-san." – Habló Lorerei. – "No se olvide de la señorita arpía, Centorea-san."

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "Y ya que Mero no se resuelve, también deberías elegir los anillos." – Terció la poiquiloterma. – "El precio no importa, que ella es millonaria."

– "¡¿Por qué?!"

– "¿Acaso debo repetírtelo, germana?" – La tejedora injirió. – "Para desposar a tus amadas."

– "¡¿Qué?!"

– "Disculpa nuestra abrupta decisión sobre tu futuro, Aria." – Intervino la centáuride. – "Pero es necesario que celebremos su boda para que nosotras también podamos."

– "¡¿Y eso por qué?!"

– "Son las condiciones que usted y mi Amado concordaron respecto a nuestras nupcias, Aria-sama." – Externó la sirena. – "¿O es que usted no quiere enlazarse con las mujeres que tanto adora?

– "Bueno, claro que sí…" – Me pausé. – "¡No, ese no es el punto! ¡Por el casco de Ares, díganme que rayos está pasando de una maldita vez!"

Repentinamente, el llanto de Haruhiko resonó desde la planta baja, captando la atención absoluta de todas. Sin dilación, las cuatro acudieron al llamado del pequeño y se retiraron raudamente como manada más o menos organizada del lugar, dejándome sola. Antes que me fuera posible hacer otra rabieta por tanta ridiculez ocurrida en un intervalo tan escaso de tiempo, el sonido de alguien haciendo ruidos ahogadamente me hizo dirigir mis seis ojos al techo.

Me sorprendí al ver a Kimihito pegado con telaraña al techo, amordazado con esta y perfectamente inmóvil, excepto por sus resignadas expresiones faciales. Quitándome la prenda de encima, acudí en auxilio del hospedador, escalando el techo y deshaciéndome de mis guantes. Procurando no lastimarlo, corté los sedosos amarres con mis filosas garras, liberando al vapuleado muchacho y depositándolo en el suelo.

– "Uf, gracias, Aria." – Suspiró el pelinegro. – "Sin duda, esa fue una demostración algo drástica del poder de las palabras."

– "Luce demasiado calmado para haber sobrevivido a tremendo huracán de progesterona liminal, _Herr Kommandant_." – Comenté, colocándome mis armas de nuevo. – "¿Tan habituado está a esto?"

– " _C'est la vie._ " – Encogió sus hombros. – "Eso que no nos mata, nos acostumbra a la vida marital."

– "Y eso que Nietzsche nunca se casó." – Reí. – "Admiro su voluntad de acero, _mein Herr_. Eso o en verdad ya quedó tocado de tanto convivir con nosotras."

– "Un poco de ambos." – Bromeó también. – "Y si crees que estoy loco, en el fondo lo disfruto."

– "Lo perdimos definitivamente." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "En fin, mejor veamos que Haru tampoco se vea envuelto en otra trifulca a manos de las cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis."

– "Y las cuatro son muerte."

Bajando del ático, llegamos hasta la sala, encontrando a las chicas trabajando diligentemente para cambiar el pañal sucio del joven Sarver. Nuevamente, desplegaban una contradicción absoluta de su comportamiento anterior, actuando calmadamente como un grupo unido en pos del bienestar del pequeñín. Era curioso, un niño de catorce meses poseía más poder de pacificación que una agente armada. El dueño de la casa sonrió ante tan bonita escena, yo sólo me alegré que no continuaran causando más destrozos.

Eso y porque significaba que yo no tendría que limpiarlo otra vez.

Con el retoño atildado y durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos de la ojizarca centáuride, quien luego me lo entregó, las presentes tomaron asiento en la mesa y empezaron su desayuno, agradeciéndome por tomarme la molestia de alimentarlas a pesar de su reprobable conducta. Me sentía como una madre que le perdonaba temporalmente las travesuras a sus mocosas porque sabía que no podía dejarlas con el estómago vacío. Me gustaría también usar calzado para aplacarlas con ocho chanclas, como decía Titania que es costumbre en su país, aunque para estas escandalosas sería preferible darles con botas militares.

– "Entonces, todo fue una broma…" – Mencionó la lamia, meneando su vaso con desgano. – "Debiste decirlo desde el principio, Cariño."

– "Lo intenté, pero no me dejaron hacerlo." – Respondió el mencionado, tomando el arroz con sus palillos.

– "En todo caso, creo que jugar con un tema tan delicado no fue la mejor opción, Mi Señor." – Comentó Cerea, degustando su ensalada. Le echó un poco de sal porque no soy vegetariana y el sabor nunca me queda bien. – "Especialmente sabiendo lo importante que es para nosotras."

– "Aunque nuestro proceder tampoco fue muy ilustre, Centorea-san." – Injirió Meroune. – "Le rogamos nos exonere de tan deplorable conducta, Amado."

– "Está bien, Mero, lo importante es que ya pasó." – La reconfortó el chico. – "Aún así, agradecería que me dejaran hablar antes de apresarme y de paso enredar a la pobre Aria."

– "Y en todo caso, realmente dieron un paso atrás, chicas." – Comenté. – "Creí que ya habían abandonado su fase obsesiva. Especialmente tú, Rachnee; Eres como mi hermana mayor, deberías poner el ejemplo."

– "No me sermonees, cazadora, que tampoco eres una inocente angelita." – La tejedora sonrió maliciosamente. – "¿Oh ya olvidaste al fantasma?"

– "¡D-d-de todas maneras! ¿Qué te hizo actuar tan impulsivamente y quebrar tu usual madurez? ¿Estás en tus días?"

– "Ugh, creo que esos dulces de café estaban demasiado concentrados." – Talló su sien. – "Mero, ¿dónde los ordenaste?"

– "Me los envió una buena amiga actriz como agradecimiento por mi ayuda con un papel importante para ella." – Replicó la acuática. – "Pero la cuestión principal es: Amado, incluso si sus declaraciones anteriores no eran serias, ¿Sus temores respecto al matrimonio y paternidad son reales?"

– "De hecho… Sí, lo son." – Admitió Kimihito, exhalando y mirando al techo. – "Chicas, las adoro, en verdad. Convivir con ustedes es una dicha, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi intrascendental existencia. No hay día que no agradezca que ustedes hayan llegado a mi vida y no hay momento en que desee que alguna falte. Así es, se han vuelto parte demasiado importante para mí y en este punto, no tiene sentido seguir fingiendo lo obvio."

– "¿A qué te refieres, Querido?" – Indagó la tejedora.

– "Que todas merecen ser felices." – Declaró con una tenue sonrisa. – "Y son dignas de ver sus sueños hechos realidad."

Eso fue un bombardeo total al corazón de las comensales. El muchacho abandonó toda sutilidad y descargó la artillería pesada directamente sobre sus objetivos, sin darles oportunidad de resguardarse en las trincheras. Si bien no usó las palabras precisas, fueron lo suficientemente contundentes para dejar el mensaje claro. Las seis mujeres que conformaban el ahora declarado harén del administrador, enmudecieron al instante y sus globos oculares se abrieron tanto que podrían salirse de orbita de continuar tan estupefactos. Mientras tanto, observando desde la periferia, yo me debatía entre aplaudirle al chico por finalmente sincerarse y aceptar tan osada misión… O darle un par de coscorrones por haber empeorado la situación.

Fuera cual fuera la reacción de ellas, ninguna terminaría de manera pacífica o segura para Kurusu.

– "¡¿C-C-Cariño?!" – Miia fue la primera en quebrar el incómodo silencio y tomar al hospedador de sus hombros. – "¡¿A-acaso estás confesando que en verdad planeas desposarnos, después de todo?!"

– "Bueno, yo…" – Trató de decir algo. Sentí un enorme _déjà-vu_.

– "¡¿A todas?!" – Injirió Lorelei.

– "¡¿Al mismo tiempo?!" – Terció Arachnera.

– "Me refería a…" – Intentó nuevamente. Conozco lo fútil que es eso.

– "¡¿Paso demasiado tiempo junto a Jaëgersturm, verdad, Mi Señor?!" – Cuestionó Shianus.

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡A casar!" – Manifestaba jubilosa Papi. Bien por ella.

– "¡Amo ama a todas!" – Declaró la limo. – "¡Suu también!"

– "Chicas, nunca dije explícitamente que…" – El titular de la residencia insistió en captar su atención. Inopia en su máxima expresión.

– "Eso significa…" – La ofidia observó fijamente a las demás, su rostro tornándose tétrico. – "Que después de todos mis esfuerzos…"

– "Uhm, ¿Miia?" – El pelinegro tembló por esa mirada. Yo también, y me alejé lentamente del epicentro.- "¿Q-qué pasa?"

– "Yo…" – Musitó con voz gutural la pelirroja. – "Yo…"

– "Ay, mamacita…"

– "¡Al final podré usar un vestido de novia!" – Exclamó la poiquiloterma, sus ojos tan brillantes como estrellas. – "¡No puedo creerlo, mi sueño se realizó!"

– "¿Eh?" – Dijimos yo y Kimihito al unísono.

– "¡El esperado día ha llegado!" – Expresó Meroune, con la misma mueca extasiada. – "¡Ya casi puedo oír las campanas sonando majestuosamente en la catedral!"

– "¡Debo avisar a mi progenitora de inmediato!" – Clamó la rubia centáuride, sonrojada pero embelesada de fantasiosos ímpetus. – "¡Hacerle saber que pronto será abuela!"

– "¡U-un momento, no se me descontrolen de nuevo!" – Imploró el asustado Kurusu. – "¡Rachnee, ayúdame aquí!"

– "Gracias, Arachne mía, por bendecirme con tanta felicidad…" – Musitaba ensimismada con sus manos juntas en el pecho, viendo al horizonte. – "Que tu sempiterna seda nos una a mí y a mi Querido por toda la eternidad…"

– " _¡Spinne weniger, Herr Kommandant!_ " – Proferí. – "¡La perdimos, la perdimos!"

– "Santa Madoka que estás en el cielo…" – Empezó a orar desesperado. – "Olvidé el resto, pero ya me entendiste, Madokita."

No había salida, incluso Papi y Suu habían sido absorbidas en el trance. En ese instante, las llamas del Olimpo se encendieron dentro de mi cerebro; Era momento de usar mi as bajo la manga. Sólo esperaba no me saliera el tiro por la culata y acaba empeorando las cosas, aunque ignoraba como podría ser menos favorable. Corriendo a mi cuarto y dejando a Haru junto a un peluche de pulpito, perfectamente a salvo en su hamaca, tomé el objeto crítico de mi plan y regresé con celeridad hacia la zona de batalla. Llegué en el momento indicado, cuando las ahora seis diabólicas liminales estaban a punto de hacer cosas indescriptibles con el indefenso muchacho.

– " _¡Achtung!_ " – Alcé mi mano y los decibeles de mi voz. – " _¿Darf ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?_ "

– "¿Qué dijo?" – Se preguntaron todas.

– "Creo que sólo quiere que le prestemos atención." – Opinó Kimihito. – "Adelante, Aria."

– " _Danke, mein Herr._ " – Hice una reverencia. – "Bien, ahora que tengo su interés, quítense el cerumen de las orejas, abran sus oídos y cierren sus bocas porque no lo repetiré. _¿Verstanden?_ "

Todos asintieron. Me crucé de brazos y aclaré mi garganta.

– " _Sehr gut_. Como decía, en vista de que ustedes parecen actuar antes de usar el sentido común y siendo yo la única agente autorizada para ejercer directamente la jurisprudencia en esta casa, me veo en la necesidad de actuar como la intérprete de nuestro casero." – Aclaré. – "En primer lugar y antes de seguir perdiéndose en sus entelequias y sueños de adolescentes, quisiera esclarecer que _Herr Kommandant_ , aquí presente, nunca manifestó en concreto que iba a volverlas sus esposas, especialmente en este momento."

– "Pero…" – Cerea alzó el dedo tímidamente.

– "Centorea, heredera de la familia Shianus, recuerdo haberles pedido silencio." – Enuncié pétreamente. – "¿Pretende desobedecer la orden directa de un elemento de la ley?"

– "Aria-nee…" – Papi cruzó sus alas. – "No seas mala con Cerea-nee… O te acuso con tu novia."

– "C-continuando con mi discurso…" – Tartamudeé, intentando ignorar a la arpía. ¡Odio cuando explotan mis puntos débiles! – "Ehem… Es necesario que sepan también que eso no significa que tal desenlace pueda no pueda ser posible, ¡Y recalco en el término 'posible'!"

– "¿Podrías cesar tanto circunloquio e ir directo al grano, araña?" – Sugirió Miia. – "Ya ni Lala abusa de la perífrasis."

– "Bien." – Acepté torciendo la boca. ¡Demonios, no me arruinen la inspiración! – "Lo que deseo expresar, es que en lugar de pelear como niñas chiquitas por nimias promesas que ustedes efusivamente han conjeturado de la nada, sería mejor que se concentraran en ser mejores personas para con el pobre Kimihito. ¿Lo aman? Seguro que él también, ¿pero acaso esperan que les ponga el anillo tan abruptamente? Y aunque pudiera materializar uno de la nada, ¿en verdad piensan que el muchacho va a proponérseles así de rápido sólo porque ustedes están más desesperadas que animales en celo?"

– "Tú lo oíste también, cazadora." – Injirió Arachnera. – "Prácticamente se nos declaró."

– "Me sorprende de ti, hermana. Siempre me has figurado tan paciente. ¿Los dulces de café siguen afectándote?"

– "Sabes perfectamente lo importante que es una confesión de esa índole, Sparassediana. Yo me tomo más en serio tal tema de lo que piensas."

– "Y yo también, pero no ando hostigando a Lala o presionándola para que se vuelva mi esposa."

– "Es fácil para ti decirlo, Aria." – Fue el turno de Miia. – "Se aman y ya se volvieron pareja, no tienes que preocuparte por nada excepto de no cometer alguna tontería. Y mira que casi rompen en una ocasión."

Gracias, escamosa, eso era precisamente lo que quería escuchar.

– "Y dime, Miia." – Incliné la cabeza. – "¿No se supone que tu Cariño también te ama, como supuestamente acaba de confesar?"

– "¿Nos das la razón?"

– "Tú me la estás dando." – Sonreí. – "Si se supone que ha revelado su devoción hacia ustedes, ¿entonces cual es la preocupación? ¿Temen a que deje de quererlas? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Su mal comportamiento?"

– "Sólo deseamos asegurar nuestro futuro, Aria-san." – Intervino la sirena.

– "Y el acoso es la mejor manera, ¿cierto?" – Repliqué sardónicamente. – "Miren, no quiero juzgarlas, chicas. Ya saben que he cometido tantos errores que ignoro como sigo viva. Y comprendo que ustedes hayan esperado por una confesión de parte de _Herr Kommandant_ desde hace mucho que yo llegara aquí, pero si en verdad desean que su sueño pase de lo hipotético a lo tangible, sería mejor que tomaran una ruta menos fustigante."

– "¿Qué sugieres entonces?" – Interrogó Centorea.

– "Lo mismo que hice para lograr que una mensajera de la muerte lograra fijarse en esta torpe alemana: Dialogar." – Manifesté con seguridad. – "Así de simple."

– "¿Eso es todo?"

– "Síp." – Miré al chico. – " _¿Herr Kommandant?_ "

– "Entiendo." – Caminó hasta el centro del lugar, frente a todas. – "Chicas, las quiero y todo. Y sí, al demonio, algún día tendré que dar ese paso, el cual estaré más que encantado de aceptar."

– "¡Eso quiere decir que…!" – Vociferó entusiasmada la serpiente.

– "Pero…" – El pelinegro colocó su mano en señal de alto. – "Eso será mucho después. No hoy, no mañana, ni el próximo mes. Necesito tiempo para ordenar demasiadas cosas en mi vida, como buscar un trabajo que me permita mantener tan siquiera a una de manera decente."

Suspiró y observó el color crema del techo.

– "Casarme con cualquiera significaría que pierden los beneficios del Programa y aunque sé que todas podrían apoyar económicamente, siento que es mi deber no sólo como esposo, sino también como hombre, el ser el proveedor principal." – Expuso. – "No deseo sonar machista, pero mi único deseo es que ustedes sean felices sin tener que preocuparse por cuestiones económicas. Además, si pasara todo el tiempo estresado por las finanzas, no podría concentrarme en el trabajo ni en la casa, dejándome con menos tiempo para disfrutar tranquilamente en su compañía. Así que, humildemente les pido que me tengan paciencia." – Bajó la vista y las miró a los ojos. – "Prometo no decepcionarlas ni dejarlas mal, eso se lo juro; Pero es necesario que esperen un poco más."

Hubo un pequeño momento silente después de eso. Algunas veían al piso, otras hacia un lado, acariciando sus brazos, apenadas. Tan simple discurso nos hubiera ahorrado tanta palabrería desde un principio, pero como el elocuente soliloquio del muchacho pregona, a veces sólo requerimos temple y paciencia para lograr nuestro cometido. Y al final, nadie salió herido ni tuve que recurrir a mis balas perforadoras.

– "Pero, Mi Señor…" – Musitó Centorea. – "Lo que todas queremos saber, es si usted, a pesar de nuestros defectos, nos ama…"

Exhalando, el aludido se acercó a la centáuride y, con metódica apacibilidad, colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de la mujer para lentamente plantar un breve pero concluyente ósculo en la mejilla de la rubia, cuya piel adquirió un rojo intenso en cuestión de cronones. Así, Kurusu se separó de la ruborizada equina, sonriendo.

– "Cerea…" – Susurró él, con una gallarda expresión que hipnotizó a la ojizarca. – "¿Acaso piensas que podría negarme a las albricias de su divino amor?"

No tendré un olfato tan sensible como el de Cetania, pero pude sentir la gigantesca descarga de estrógeno que las presentes despidieron al instante. Boquiabiertas, las seis féminas se mantuvieron paralizadas en sus lugares. Suu literalmente se derritió, volviéndose una glauca alfombra en la castaña madera del piso, con su probóscide oscilando vehementemente y una mueca de arrobamiento en sus pequeños ojos. Para ellas, Kimihito debía lucir como el donjuán de sus más vívidas fantasías en ese momento, especialmente con esa mueca de galán que rehusaba a borrar de su boca.

Debo pedirle que me enseñe la técnica; ¡Tendría a medio mundo a mis pies!

– "Por cierto, Aria." – Él chico volteó en mi dirección. – "¿Para qué te retiraste hace un momento?"

– "Oh, nada importante, _Herr Kommandant_." – Tomé los billetes de la bolsa de mi camisa, amarrados con una tira de papel. – "Sólo un poco de dinero que su amigo, el profesor Sarver, nos regaló para usted. Mi arma secreta para distraerlas, pero creo que ya no será necesario."

– "¿Eh? ¿Karu me envió efectivo? ¿Por qué?"

– "Nuestra recompensa por cuidar de su querubín." – Encogí los hombros y le ofrecí el paquete. – "Tenga, cien mil yenes enteritos para usted y sus novias, _mein Herr_."

– "Bueno, gracias. Vaya, no sé qué decir." – Los agarró, silbando. – "Sabía que Karu estaba algo chiflado, pero nunca que fuera tan generoso. Tal vez ser padre debió cambiarlo en más de una forma, ¿cierto?"

– "O quizás está consciente de lo extenuante que es vigilar a ese diablillo en pañales." – Bromeé. – "Originalmente eran cuatrocientos mil para MOE, pero repartiré el resto entre mi equipo."

– "¿No te parece mucho para mí?"

– "Después de todo lo que ha hecho, como darme asilo, tenerme paciencia, darme apoyo y sobre todo, hospedar a la mujer que amo…" – Enumeré. – "Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle su magnanimidad, _Herr Kommandant_. Disfrútelo, se lo merece."

– "Vale. Muchas gracias, Aria." – Me dio la mano y la estreché. – "¿Qué haríamos sin ti?"

– "Bueno, para empezar, se ahorrarían mucho en tapones para los oídos."

Ambos reímos. En ese momento, la lamia salió de su estupefacto estado y, como si la iluminación de Buda la hubiera alcanzado y llevado al nirvana, chasqueó sus dedos y apuntó enérgicamente a los billetes.

– "¡Un momento, Cariño!" – Gritó la ofidia. – "¡¿Cien mil yenes?! ¡¿Íntegros?!"

– "Erm… ¿Sí?"

– "¡Lo sabía!" – Prorrumpió la liminal de sangre fría. – "¡Tus amistades ya te envían dinero! ¡Es el regalo de bodas!"

– "¡¿Qué?!"

Ay, mamá araña… Lo hice peor.

Con sus fuerzas reanimadas y con los ojos brillando como faros, la manada de hambrientas predadoras se acercó lentamente al azorado casero, con las manos, alas y gelatinosos apéndices preparados para otro secuestro express en medio del día. Quise actuar, pero la mirada de Suu me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada o sufriría un castigo a base de acuosos tentáculos. Dado que la limo era invulnerable a mis balas, opté por acatar su afásica orden y observar desde el otro extremo de la cocina como el muchacho era rodeado por seis adictas al romance obsesivo. La poiquiloterma era la más cercana y fue la primera en dar el paso inicial, abalanzándose como una anaconda sobre un indefenso conejo, lista para literalmente sofocarlo en su frenesí de infatuación excesiva.

Y entonces, lo abrazó.

Sorpresivamente y desafiando nuestros preconceptos sobre la impulsiva sierpe, Miia rodeó a su amado con sus brazos y tiernamente lo acercó a ella, reposando su pelirroja cabeza en el hombro del hospedador. Nada de vituperaciones por parte del humano para escapar de la constrictora fuerza de la ofidia u otros exaltados despliegues de obcecación amatoria; simplemente una tranquila y afectuosa muestra de cariño sincero entre dos personas que, bajo las circunstancias menos esperadas, aceptaban sus sentimientos. Tal opinión era compartida entre el resto de las presentes, sonriendo en aprobación por tan gentil acción. Cerrando con broche de oro, la lamia propinó un breve beso a la frente de Kurusu, siendo el turno del administrador para sonrojarse. Nuevamente, la vida intercambiaba los papeles con una veloz vuelta de hoja.

– "Cariño…" – Susurró la poiquiloterma. – "¿Acaso piensas que podríamos seguir maltratando a nuestra razón de vivir?"

– "Miia…" – Musitó el aludido, atónito tanto por las palabras como lo hipnotizante que lucía la serpiente en ese momento.

– "Tranquilo, Cariño…" – Ella le puso un dedo en la boca. – "Sólo estábamos bromeando. No te preocupes, ya no seguiremos presionándote; Sabemos que necesitas tiempo, y nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte."

– "Siempre podrá contar con nuestro apoyo, Mi Señor." – Cerea ofreció una ligera reverencia.

– "Y ya sea la que decisión que usted tome..." – Añadió Lorelei, luciendo muy regia. – "La aceptaremos incondicionalmente."

– "Sabemos que harás lo correcto, Querido." – Rachnera sonrió. – "Siempre lo has hecho."

– "¡Papi nunca dejará de querer a su Esposo!" – Manifestó la pajarita. – "¡Y Esposo nunca dejará de querernos también!"

– "Porque somos familia." – Acotó Suu. – "Y la familia siempre se mantendrá unida."

– "Chicas…" – Murmuró un conmovido Kimihito.

– "Y además…" – La pelirroja acarició su mejilla, acortando paulatinamente la distancia entre sus labios. – "Todavía falta lo más importante, guapo…"

– "¿Qué, Miia?" – Susurró, embelesado por su compañera de bífida lengua.

– "¡Medirte el traje de novio, por supuesto!"

Esperen, ¿Qué?

– "¡Papi, Suu, sosténgalo!" – Ordenó la serpiente. – "¡Cerea, todas las medidas que te sean permisibles! ¡Mero, pide cuantos anillos con diamantes te sean posibles! ¡Rachnera, necesitamos toda tu seda! ¡Vamos, equipo, la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla soltera!"

– "¡Sí, señora!" – Replicaron al unísono las mencionadas.

Raudamente, la variopinta estampida salió con Kurusu en manos de la cocina y, trabajando impecablemente en equipo, subieron las escaleras hasta oírlas abrir la trampilla del cuarto de la tejedora, seguramente para torturar al infortunado hospedador con una sinuosa sesión de moda prenupcial contra su voluntad. Normalmente me preocuparía, pero sinceramente, ya estaba cansada de tan absurdo teatro y preferí regresar con Haruhiko. Además, si el chico ya admitió que les va a cumplir, que comience a acostumbrarse a los peculiares rituales de sus futuras esposas.

Total, ya tiene para pagar su terapia.

Sin prestarle atención a los lamentos de auxilio del afligido pelinegro, me encaminé a mi habitación. En el trayecto, bajando las mullidas escaleras, mi celular empezó a vibrar enérgicamente y las estruendosas guitarras del grupo Iron Maiden interpretando su éxito, _Flight of the Icarus_ , resonaron por la bocina monofónica. Sonriendo al reconocer la identidad del llamante, tomé el teléfono y oprimí el gran botón verde de su digital pantalla para contestar.

– " _Guten Morgen, Süsse._ " – Saludé a Cetania. – "¿Qué cuenta la arpía más guapa en este plano existencial?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Entonces sí sigues viva, besucona?" – Bromeó ella. – "Creí que ya estabas hundiéndote en el Aqueronte por cortesía de esa tirana de piel azul."

– "Ya extrañaba tu terrible sentido del humor, pajarraca." – Giré los ojos. – "¿Qué sucede, emplumada? ¿Arrepentida por andar de soplona?"

– "Al contrario, me gustó acusarte con tu mami como niña chiquita." – Rió. – "Nah, sólo avisarte que estoy a punto de ir para allá. ¿El demonio en miniatura está bien?"

– "El pacto de la familia Sarver con las fuerzas malignas le otorgan inmunidad a su retoño. Entonces, ¿ya vienes?"

– "Es lo que acabo de decir. Bien, deja me termino de arreglar y en menos de diez minutos ya estaré allá." – La oí revisar algunos cajones. – "Dime, araña, ¿te gustan más los aretes de atrapasueños o prefieres unos de bolita disco?"

– "Tú siempre luces hermosa con lo que lleves puesto, linda."

– "Sé que esperas que te agradezca por el cumplido, pero también quisiste decir que mi apariencia no cambia a pesar de mi esfuerzo por mejorarla."

– "Ay, siempre matando el romance, plumero parlante. Vale, usa el tribal, ¿sí? Me gustan tus raíces nativo-americanas."

– " _Alright_. ¿Llevo sostén o voy al natural?"

– "Ven más tapada que una monja, exhibicionista. Hace algo de frío y no quiero que andes con las luces altas frente a todo el mundo."

Además que debería hablar con Smith sobre el atuendo formal de la rapaz. Ya sé que ella no puede vestir pantalones como Dyne, pero eso de usar falda cuando se es una criatura voladora como que no cuadra. Al menos la americana se asegura de usar shorts debajo de esta para no andar enseñando las bragas.

– "Serénate, rubia, que era broma. Ush, eres peor que Palakya." – Contestó sardónicamente. – "Ah, rayos, no encuentro mi collar. Más le vale a Smith que no me lo haya robado o la arrojo al mar encadenada de un yunque."

– "Oh, de hecho Manako pasó esta mañana a entregarme mis pertenencias y le pedí que me dejara las tuyas. Aquí deben estar."

– "Ah, ya veo. Bien, eso me tranquiliza. Ya casi termino. ¿Alguna prenda en especial que desees verme usar, flaquita?"

– "¿Y ahora por qué el repentino interés en la moda?"

– "Hey, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una cita hecha y derecha? Digo, la más reciente terminó con balazos y terroristas. Quiero que esta sea mejor."

– "Vamos a cuidar al bebé como nos ordenaron, pajarucha, no a pasear como un par de enamoradas."

– "Y luego dices que soy la que arruina el romance…" – Hizo sonido de desaprobación. – "Vamos, araña, sólo quiero lucir presentable cuando nos vean juntas. Y espero que también te hayas esmerado con tu vestimenta. No andarás con trapos regulares, ¿verdad?"

– "¿Y qué si los ando?"

– "Ah-ah, nada de eso, flaca. O te pones bonita o te quedas solita."

– "Conociéndote, la segunda opción no está tan mal."

– "Ojalá mi arma tampoco se encuentre ahí, o te abriré un par de fosas nasales nuevas, insolente. ¿Te vas a arreglar o no?"

– "Sólo te importa la apariencia…" – Fingí tristeza. – "No creí que fueras tan superficial, Cetania…"

– "Si no puedo arreglarte el olor, al menos que luzcas bien."

– "¡Cállate!"

– "Es broma, es broma." – Se rió. – "Dejándonos de tonterías, te veo en diez. ¿Ya pensaste en dónde iremos?"

– "Tengo algunas ideas, pero las discutiremos cuando llegues." – Retomé camino a mi habitación. – "Por cierto, debemos asegurarnos de llegar a las tres en punto al _Aizawa_."

– "¿Van a correr finalmente a la dullahan?"

– "Me haces perder la cabeza de la risa." – Torcí la boca. – "No, incordio alado, es tanto para disfrutar de las deíficas viandas de Lala como para discutir el asunto de la fiesta."

– "Bueno, eso suena mejor." – Hizo una pausa. – "Lo de hablar, no lo de la comida. Para eso llevo medicina para el estómago, por si acaso."

– "Sólo trae tu trasero emplumado de una vez, fastidiosa. Y ponte ropa interior, no quiero repetir lo del gimnasio."

– "Sí, sí. Tenme paciencia. Y ponte algo tan bonito como esta grandiosa rapaz."

– "¿Un pañal usado de Haru?"

– " _Kiss my ass, Blondie._ "

– "Con mucho gusto." – Solté otra risa. – "Vale, vale, te espero, pajarita. Me pondré como supermodelo para dejarte con la boca abierta."

– "Espero eso incluya cirugía plástica."

– " _Verpiss dich, falke._ " – Le saqué la lengua. Daba igual que no pudiera verme. – "Apúrate, ¿sí?"

– "Ya voy, desesperada. Ocho minutos, flaca, ¿ok?"

– " _Sehr gut. Ich liebe dich, Süsse._ "

– " _I love ya too, Blondie. ¡See ya soon!_ "

– " _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– "Por cierto, ¿me pongo labial o crees que me vería muy falsa?"

– "¡Date prisa, con un demonio!"

Ignorando yo sus vituperaciones en anglosajona lengua, ella finalmente finalizó la explayada conversación. Guardando mi teléfono, entré a mi recamara y me encontré con el pequeño Sarver, durmiendo plácidamente en su hamaca. Será todo un mocoso llorón, fastidioso y gritón con incansables pulmones de dictador austriaco, pero hay que reconocer que luce como un verdadero serafín cuando está tan calmado y abrazando su peluche. Tratando de no despertar al joven durmiente, me deshice de mis prendas actuales para trajearme como me indicó la castaña. Confieso que también deseaba verme bien para nuestra reunión, y admito que igualmente la consideraba una cita, aunque fuera con niño incluido. Sólo esperaba no terminar cubierta de escombros como la vez anterior.

Ya que realmente no contaba con mucha ropa que no fuera igual que la que llevaba puesta, decidí que el segundo uniforme que Rachnee me hizo sería la elección para pavonearme por la urbe de concreto a lado de mi amada americana, y, si Tique me era generosa, también junto a mi adorada irlandesa. Además, ya tenía ganas de estrenarlo. Abotonando la gris camisa y palpando la suavidad de la tela de la tejedora, me coloqué la falda negra encima, seguida del oscuro saco y complementado por el cinturón y la gorra de las _SturmSchütze_.

Confiada y sabiendo que la opinión no cambiaría con mi ya de por sí fascista apariencia, también agregué la banda roja en mi brazo. Como toque final, situé los pines de tanque y guadaña sobre las bolsas pectorales. Me di varias vueltas frente al espejo, admirando lo perfecta que me quedaba tan marcial vestimenta. Agradeciendo mentalmente a mi congénere por haber concebido tan esplendorosa maravilla textil, me di un golpe en el pecho. Estaba lista.

– "Y les pregunto, señores míos…" – Hice ademán soberbio a mi reflejo. – "¿Quién puede negar que la gran Aria Jaëgersturm no es menos que esplendorosa?"

– "¡Adia!" – Habló de repente el chaval. – "¡Azi fea!"

Como odio a ese niño.

Tomé el bolso de mano, el grande con las pertenencias del chiquillo, me puse la mochila en el frente, coloqué al niño dentro de esta y me trasladé hasta la sala a esperar a la halcón, faltando apenas un par de minutos para que arribara. Descubrí que las chicas habían retomado el desayuno y las saludé, informándoles que pronto saldría a cumplir mi misión junto a mi aliada emplumada. Deseándome suerte y regresándoles el gesto, prosiguieron charlando y degustando sus alimentos. No hice mención de Kimihito, sentado en la silla del centro y con una patidifusa expresión en su rostro. A juzgar por lo despeinado de su cabello y las numerosas marcas de lápiz labial cubriéndole casi en su totalidad su cara, asumí que estaba más que bien.

No pregunté si algo más que una invasión de ósculos aconteció entre él y las inquilinas, realmente no quería saber.

Puntualmente, la falconiforme aterrizó frente al portón de la residencia y ahorrándole la necesidad de tocar el timbre, abrí la puerta para recibirla con un efusivo abrazo y un cariñoso beso en sus hermosos labios, sin ninguna clase de pintura. Excelente, mi dama voladora no requería de maquillaje ni pintarrajearse artificialmente para verse radiante. Separándonos (y dejando respirar a Haru), contemplé lo bien arreglada que se había puesto la estadounidense. Como sugerí, se engalanó con sus pendientes tribales, además de llevar un muy ajustado pantalón de mezclilla azul que acentuaba perfectamente sus curvas, más un bolso rojo que reposaba en su lado izquierdo. Tal vez no fuera el ajuar más formal, pero no iba a quejarme por su impecable porte.

– "Sé que son geniales y todo…" – Mencioné a la arpía. – "¿Pero era también necesaria la camiseta de Iron Maiden, _Süsse_?"

– "Oye, es la edición especial del tour ' _Somewhere Back in Time_ ', cien por ciento genuina." – Infló su agraciado pecho. – "Me costó un mes de salario y otro medio más el conseguirla importada a Hachijō-jima, así que voy a usarla cuando se me pegue mi halcona gana."

– "Bueno, pero no te enojes, linda." – Alcé ambas manos en señal de paz. – "Te queda perfecta, en serio. Es que después que me comandaras a vestir mis mejores atuendos, creí que usarías algo más formal."

– "Dije que te pusieras guapa, no que te pusieras como la realeza, flaca." – Hizo ademán de despreocupación. – "Además, tomando en cuenta que nuevamente te endomingaste con tu uniforme del Tercer Reich, creo que mi iconoclasta indumentaria es lo de menos."

– "Como sea, ¿no vas a saludar también al diablillo que tengo colgado?"

– "¡Claro que sí!" – Se colocó sus manos postizas para agarrarlo y juntar su nariz con la de él. – "¿Cómo está este pedacito de cielo? ¿Me extrañaste, prechocho? ¿Esta alemana no te pegó sus liendres europeas?"

– "¡Tania nita!" – Reía el infante. – "¡Nita, nita!"

– "Oye, este nene sí que es muy inteligente." – Dijo la rapaz. – "Claro, chiquitín, yo soy la más bonita. ¡Y tú también!"

– "No puedo disputar la verdad en esta ocasión." – Reí, acariciando el pelo de la castaña. – "Hey, bebito, ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿También alabarás mi beldad?"

– "Fea." – Replicó secamente.

¡Argh! ¡Hijo de su…! ¡Carajo, ni siquiera puedo pensar en un improperio que exprese la bilis que este gremlin me hace derramar!

– "¡Pequeño demonio!" – Vociferé, queriendo estrujarle el cuello. – "¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar a la especie superior!"

– "Y además nunca miente. Todo un erudito en potencia." – Se mofó la americana, impidiendo que me acercara. – "En fin, ¿ya decidiste a dónde iremos, flaca? Y que no sea a una librería como sugeriste en aquella ocasión."

– "¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso, plumífera?" – Calmé mis ímpetus. No iba a pelear por un tonto comentario de ese enano.

– "¿Cómo olvidar nuestro primer paseo juntas por la jungla urbana, cazadora?" – Dejó que Sarver mordiera su dedo protético. No sé si tiene complejo de carnívoro. – "Yo enamorada de ti y tú ni siquiera captabas mis coqueteos. ¿Tan ingenua eras o en verdad Lala te traía como babieca?"

– "Oye, no seas tan dura conmigo, pajarita." – Respondí. – "Pasé toda mi vida sin que nadie me demostrara esa clase de afecto más allá del platónico o familiar, y este último ya era demasiado exiguo. No niego que en ocasiones sea una cabeza dura, pero tampoco puedes culparme por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos. Perdón si crees que fui negligente, simplemente nadie había hecho algo similar conmigo en ese entonces."

– "Está bien, Aria, no quería hacerte sentir mal." – Me besó la frente. – "Tranquila, no te me aflijas. Además, también era mi primera vez tratando de seducir a alguien. Supongo tampoco puedo jactarme de ser una conocedora del tema."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?" – Me extrañé. – "Es decir, ¿nunca intentaste conquistar a alguna chica de tu tribu? ¿O cuando emigraste al país? ¿Al menos insinuártele?"

– "Los _Wankatank_ a me hubieran pateado por conductas degeneradas y aquí no conocía realmente a nadie. Las mujeres con las que trabajaba en Hachijō-jima nunca entablaron más allá de relaciones laboreales conmigo. Además, ninguna me gustaba." – Confesó, meciendo lentamente a Haru. – "Incluso al encontrar empleo aquí, mis compañeras seguían siendo reservadas. Yo era la única rapaz en un grupo compuesto mayoritariamente de comunes y corredoras, así que me tenían algo de miedo. Y no necesito decirte que incluso con mi familia adoptiva me sentía muy sola, hasta que te conocí."

– "Entiendo, Cetania. Realmente no lo sabía." – La rodeé con mi brazo y la pequé hacia mí. – "De verdad, gracias por haberme elegido como esa persona especial en tu vida. Prometo nunca decepcionarte, amor."

– "Lo sé, Aria." – Reposó su cabeza en mi hombro. – "Prometiste poner un anillo de compromiso después de todo, no puedes retractarte."

– "Lo juro por mi sempiterna alma, linda. Te amo."

– "Yo también."

Dándonos un tierno ósculo bajo la luz del sol matutino y el lejano trinar de las aves citadinas, reforzamos ese lazo tan fuerte que une a nuestros apasionados corazones, haciéndoles latir al unísono en una sinfonía de afecto y amor condensado en la unión bucal de un par de melosas enamoradas. Terminando el beso, la abracé afectuosamente mientras ella seguía con el pequeño en sus alas. Adoraba a esta musa que llegó desde el otro lado del mundo y, al igual que sus antepasados en las guerras mundiales, conquistó completamente a esta alemana y le entregó el preciado regalo del amor eterno. Estaba agradecida infinitamente con ella, y me aseguraría de que nuestro destino juntas fuera más que perfecto.

– "Rayos, flaca, siempre terminamos llorando como personajes de novela romántica amateur." – Rió la halcón, separándose y limpiándose una lágrima. – "¿Cuándo nos volvimos tan lloronas?"

– "Debe haber epidemia del síndrome sirenaico." – Bromeé. – "¿Te sientes mejor?"

– "Sí, gracias." – Besó la cabeza del bebé. – "¿Te importa si lo cargo un rato? Me siento muy maternal este día."

– "Todo tuyo, guapa. Ya tuve suficiente de él toda la mañana." – Le entregué la mochila para transportarlo. – "Deberíamos decidir a dónde lo llevaremos hoy. ¿Alguna idea?"

– "Creí que ya tenías algunas para considerar."

– "Todas eran terribles. Ninguna consideraba a Haru en la ecuación." – Hice una pausa. – "O a ti. Yo quería visitar las exhibiciones militares del Campo Asaka."

– "Ay, sólo piensas en ti, egoísta." – Me sacó la lengua al tiempo que se colocaba la bolsa con el niño. – "Yo pensaba en regresar al acuario y ver a las sirenas cantantes, pero creo que el chavalín se aburriría de volver al mismo lugar de ayer."

– "¿Qué tal si consultamos con la familia?" – Apunté con mi pulgar hacia adentro. – "Pasa, _Peaches_ , esta es tu casa también. Lo digo en serio, estamos casi comprometidas, ¿no?"

– "Gracias, patata dulce." – Respondió, cerrando la reja. – "Pero ni creas que me mudaré a la misma morada que esa dullahan."

– "Descuida, dormirás encadenada afuera." – Reí. – "¿Quieres algo?"

– "Me encantaría otro poco más de ese té sabor durazno, si no es molestia."

– " _Klein problem._ "

Entrando a la residencia, nos hallamos con Cerea atendiendo el teléfono situado en el _genkan_. Notó nuestra presencia e hizo ademán de que esperáramos un poco mientras terminaba la llamada.

– "Comprendo. Es una lástima, pero al menos está mejor." – Decía la ojizarca por el auricular. – "Sí, entiendo. Gracias de todas maneras, que tenga un buen día. Adiós."

– "¿Pasó algo, amiga?" – Indagué a la centáuride.

– "Sólo trataba de contactar al profesor Geber para tratar mis estudios en la universidad." – Respondió, colocando la bocina en su lugar. – "Pero eso deberá esperar, ya que sigue hospitalizado. Oh, hola, Cetania, bienvenida."

– "Buenos días, Cerea." – Saludó la falconiforme. – "Espera, ¿el tal Geber te está ayudando con la escuela?"

– "Correcto. Deseo estudiar medicina y el docente amablemente se ofreció a auxiliarme en mi inscripción." Explicó la equina. – "Me informó que sólo debía mencionar su nombre y el director se encargaría de buscarme un lugar, pero prefiero tratar directamente con el profesor para despejar algunas dudas. En todo caso, no hay por qué preocuparse."

– "Entiendo. Espero puedas seguir tu sueño, compañera."

– "Gracias, Cetania." – La rubia hizo una reverencia. – "Ahora, disculpa la pregunta, Aria, ¿pero pasa algo? Pensé que estabas lista para sacar a pasear a Haru."

– "Lo estamos, pero aún no sabemos a dónde llevarlo." – Admití, encogiendo los hombros. – "Suena absurdo que no podamos con una decisión tan sencilla, pero nunca habíamos tratado con niños y sólo queremos lo mejor para el chavalín."

– "Ya veo. Hmm…" – La ojizarca caviló unos segundos. – "Bueno, por lo que he leído y aunque suene a cliché, los pequeños disfrutan mucho de los animales. A juzgar por el apego que el joven Sarver tiene por sus criaturas de felpa, supongo que disfrutaría un recorrido por el zoológico."

Por supuesto, era tan simple. Incluso me pareció oírla en las recomendaciones de la lista de Ekaterina. No sé si me gusta conjeturar demasiado las cosas o si en verdad soy tan obtusa para no haber pensado en tan obvia respuesta. Qué bueno que cuento con gente normal para auxiliar a esta excéntrica arachne.

– "Eso suena excelente." – Asentí. – "¿Te parece bien, _Süsse_?"

– " _Sounds good to me_." – Dio un pulgar arriba y acercó al nene. – "¿Qué dices, chiquitín? ¿Quieres ver animalitos con tus mamis?"

– "Decidido, será el zoológico." – Aseguré al ver la reacción positiva del crío. – "¿Alguno que recomiendes, Cerea?"

– "Una vez fuimos al Tama, a insistencia de Papi y Suu. Lindo lugar, se los recomiendo. Las niñas adoraron las especies de la sabana." – Comentó Shianus. – "Pero me temo que no laboran los miércoles. Es el único que conozco, quizás Mi Señor sepa más."

– "Actualmente, decidieron que esta semana operarán diario." – Mencionó Kimihito, acercándose a nosotras. – "Oh, perdón por interrumpir, chicas, pero es lo que escuché en la tienda de mangas la última vez."

– "¿Sigue trabajando ahí, Mi Señor?" – Interrogó la centáuride. – "Pensé que había renunciado."

– "Aún necesito asegurarme de hallar otro empleo. Tranquila, ya lo encontraré." – Aclaró, dando palmaditas en su hombro. – "Como decía, aparentemente un anime ha puesto a los zoológicos en un enorme auge y estos optaron por trabajar diario para cubrir la demanda de visitantes. Sucede igual con los otros, como el Tobu y el Higashimatsuyama."

– "Es verdad, flaca, la página web lo dice aquí." – Informó la arpía, enseñando su celular. – "También agregaron nuevas atracciones, incluso una exhibición con varias especies de pingüinos. Se oye interesante, yo quiero ir."

– "Ugh, no soy muy aficionada a esos pajarracos antárticos, pero de acuerdo." – Contesté, recordando las bromas de esa enana canadiense. – "Sólo ten cuidado si tratan de venderte helado o terminarás con diarrea."

– "Si sobreviví a la comida de Lala, también a los mantecados de pájaros bobos."

– "Ay, nos fastidies, emplumada." – Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Bien, creo que ya nos vamos. _Danke schön_ a ambos, nos fueron de mucha ayuda."

– "Sólo cooperamos con la labor de un par de agentes." – Bromeó el muchacho. – "Si toman el tren de la línea Tobu-Tojo, llegarán por alrededor de una hora. Que se diviertan, chicas."

– " _Thanks._ " – La rapaz hizo una reverencia.

Entonces, el niño comenzó a patalear. Dudaba que fuera hambre o que hubiera hecho sus necesidades.

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, churumbel?" – Cuestionó la castaña. – "¿No quieres ver pingüinitos?"

– "¡Ceda, ceda!" – Exclamaba el aludido, estirando sus brazos.

– "Me parece que dice tu nombre, Centorea." – Opiné. – "Seguramente quiere manosearte como el mañoso que en realidad es."

– "¡Azi fea!" – Me recriminó el arrapiezo y volvió su atención a la rubia. – "¡Ceda, nita!"

– "Ya, ya, pequeño, aquí estoy." – La ojizarca se acercó. – "Uhm, ¿puedo?"

– "Claro." – La americana se lo entregó.

– "Gracias." – Shianus lo tomó en brazos. – "¿Qué es lo que lo incordia, pequeño amo?"

– "¡Becho!"

Sin previo aviso y tomándonos por sorpresa, el muy atrevido de Sarver colocó audazmente un beso en los labios de la centáuride. Incluso con la vasta diferencia de madurez mental, el mozalbete logró ejecutarlo con casi la maestría de un profesional, pero con la gracia e inocencia inherentes a su pueril edad. Los demás nos debatíamos si aquella muestra repentina de ¿cariño? era tierna, afectuosa o si debíamos preocuparnos de que alguien había corrompido la pureza de Haruhiko. Aunque, si a las pruebas me remito, este mocoso es un pervertido ingénito. El párvulo cortó el contacto bucal y ofreció otra sonrisa que casi lo absolvía de tan tremenda osadía. La equina, por su parte, se mantenía totalmente roja, temblorosa y confusa sobre cómo responder ante ello.

– "Uhm… Lamentamos eso." – Me disculpé con ella.

– "Tranquilas, es sólo un bebé." – Respondió un comprensivo Kimihito. – "Aunque deberé tener una larga charla con Karurosu sobre la crianza de su peculiar retoño."

– "¿Estás bien, Cerea?" – Preguntó la halcón.

– "Descuiden. Como Mi Señor ha dicho, se trata del candor de su juventud." – Contestó la aludida, recobrando la compostura. – "Podrá parecernos un proceder algo temerario, pero estoy segura que el jovencito únicamente deseaba demostrar su gran amistad y-¡EEK!"

Su discurso que trataba de indultarlo fue interrumpido cuando la rubia cuadrúpeda sintió las desvergonzadas manos de Haru recorrer la circunferencia de sus imponentes pechos, todavía sin dejar de reír como un impoluto angelito. El brillo en sus ojos demostraba que bien sabía lo que hacía, de eso estaba segura. Centorea pasó de temblequeo corporal a inmovilidad absoluta y su piel adquiría nuevas tonalidades de rojo posibles dentro del espectro visible a cada segundo.

– "¿Chicas…?" – Habló el casero, con una inusual expresión seria en su generalmente afable rostro. – "¿Cuál es la condena por infanticidio en primer grado?"

– "D-descuide, señor Kurusu, ya nos vamos de todas formas." – La arpía tomó al diminuto infractor. – "¡Vamos, _Blondie_ , o llegaremos tarde!"

– "¡Ah, c-claro!" – Me apresuré a abrir la puerta. – "¡Volvemos luego, familia! ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!"

Sin reverencias, ni abrazos o cualquier otra forma de despedida formal, dos liminales y un (¡muy malcriado!) bebé salieron de la residencia de blancas paredes exteriores y rojas tejas, saltando la reja cerrada y alejándose lo más raudamente posible para evitar desatar otra serie de asesinatos en medio de Asaka. Por suerte me aseguré de llevar un paraguas con nosotras antes de huir despavorida. Cuando nos hallamos al menos a cien metros de la morada, bajamos nuestra velocidad y retomamos el ritmo regular de nuestro caminar, así como el de nuestros corazones.

– "¡Esto es tu culpa, flaca!" – Me reprendió la rapaz. – "¡Si este mocoso sigue así, nos acusarán de corrupción de menores!"

– "¡Díselo a los irresponsables de sus padres, plumífera! Espera, ¡¿por qué me echas la culpa?!"

– "¡¿De quién más pudo haber aprendido sino de la fanática que besa empusas cochinas?! ¡¿O acaso fue esa execrable dullahan quien le enseño tales mañas?!"

– "¡Lala es una santa! ¡Más respeto, incordio alado!"

– "¡Ay, a ella si la defiendes y proteges, ¿verdad?!" – Mencionó con sarcasmo. – "¡Pero a esta arpía idiota, que arriesga su vida para salvarte, le estrellas la cabeza contra el techo de las furgonetas como si nada!"

– "¡Carajo, mujer, te dije que lo sentía! ¡Como si al estar amarrada y con una psicópata detrás de nosotras mi mayor preocupación fueran unos cuantos chichones!"

– "¡Y yo te haré otros si me sigues gritando así!"

– "¡Tú comenzaste!"

– "¡Tú continuaste!"

– "¡Pues termina lo que empezaste!"

– "¡Lo haría, pero mi arma se quedó en tu casa!"

– "¡Traje las mías, elige la que quieras!"

– "¡Bah! ¡No vales la pena!"

– "¡¿Por qué estamos peleando en primer lugar?! ¡Todo es culpa de este condenado hijo de su demente padre!"

– "¡Tampoco metas al pobrecito! ¡No puede defenderse!"

– "¡Pero bien que querías despellejarlo cuanto te manoseó, ¿cierto?!"

– "¡Tú le querías dejar caer una maceta encima!"

– "¡¿Y eso es peor que arrojarlo por la ventana?!"

– "¡¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre esto en primer lugar?!"

– "¡Tú comenzaste! ¡Espera, yo fui quien lo cuestionó antes!"

– "¡Cuidado, mensa!"

Jalándome con su ala, la estadounidense evitó que un muy irresponsable conductor tuviera que explicarle a la aseguradora por qué su parabrisas contenía restos de quitina ocre y sangre. Calmando nuestros briosos arrebatos, los cuales llamaron la atención de más de uno, pero que por suerte mi placa a la vista evitó que media docena de policías liminales nos esposaran por crear escándalo en la vía pública, optamos por descansar un momento junto a unas bancas.

– "Gracias, pajarita." – Suspiré. – "Por poco y me vuelvo parte del pavimento."

– "Qué inteligente eres." – Replicó sardónicamente. Sí, ya sé que eso es obvio. – "Debí dejar que le decoraras las llantas a ese camión, a ver si con eso se quita lo bruta."

– "Si ni los balazos pudieron componerme la sesera, menos el ser atropellada." – Reí, ladeando mi cabeza y viéndola. – "Sigues molesta por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?"

– "¿Cómo crees?" – Volteó ligeramente hacia el otro lado. – "Araña tonta…"

– "Sí que eres sutil, emplumada." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Creí que ya había quedado claro que sólo fue un impulso. Sabes que no te cambiaría por esa gruñona mediterránea."

– "Claro, ahora sí eres mi perro leal y fiel. Me pregunto si esas veces que te reunías con Zombina en su cuarto también eran para lengüetearse hasta el amanecer."

– "Ay, por favor. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? Es decir, aparte de dejarte apretujarme la tráquea y acusarme con la segadora mientras te ríes como la bruja malvada de los cuentos."

– "Morir." – Aseveró tajante, sin girarse. – "Eso o arrastrarte como la cucaracha inmunda que en verdad eres mientras suplicas clemencia. Y después morir."

– "¿Ah, sí?" – Preparé mis cartas de la victoria. – "¿Y qué tal si te presento a mi amiga Ichiyō Higuchi y sus hermanas gemelas?"

Jactanciosamente, quité la cinta que los rodeaba y extendí los veinte billetes frente a ella a manera de abanico. Dado que sus habilidades aritméticas eran superiores a las mías, rápidamente descifró la cantidad desplegada y con algo de duda, los tomó de mis manos para verlos más de cerca. Sostuvo uno contra la luz del sol y los movió de un lado a otro para asegurarse que fueran genuinos y no copias baratas sacadas con una impresora a color. Convencida por las marcas de agua, hologramas y demás medidas anti-piratería del papel moneda, me observó, incrédula.

– "Flaca…" – Me miró de reojo. – "¿Acaso esto es lo que yo creo?"

– "No estás soñando, linda." – Guiñé tres de mis globos oculares. – "Cien mil enteritos. Y todos para ti solita."

– "Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a que esto es un descarado intento de soborno."

– "Si lo analizamos desde el punto de vista actual, puede parecer una coacción monetaria, pero te aseguro que es sólo una muestra afectuosa en forma de ayuda económica para demostrarte mi aprecio."

– "Aria…" – Entrecerró sus ojos. – "Jamás creí que tú, una heroína supuestamente incorruptible, llegara al cohecho para salvar tu quitinoso trasero…"

– "Oye, tampoco me digas tan feo…"

– "Si acaso piensas que vas a lograr que te perdone tan fácilmente por un poco de dinero… ¡Estás en lo cierto!"

– "¿Eh?"

De un salto (y sin importarle que con eso aplastara al pobre niño), la voladora me rodeó con sus alas y conectó sus dulces labios a los míos. Sabía que se alegraría, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan efusiva. Aunque tampoco iba a quejarme por compartir otro ósculo con mi adorada cazadora del aire y sencillamente disfruté del momento.

– "¡Woo! ¡Cien mil morlacos! ¡Gracias, flaquita bonita, te quiero tanto!" – Declaró mientras me continuaba tapizando el rostro de besos. – "¿Cómo los conseguiste? ¿A quién mataste? ¿Secuestraste a un millonario? ¿También estás en el negocio, como Yuuko?"

– "Claro que no, yanqui capitalista. Es sólo tu paga por cuidar a "Perver-hiko". Espera, ¿Qué fue eso último?"

– "¿Eh? Un momento, ¿Nos pagaron después de todo? ¿Cómo? No me digas que invitaste a toda la residencia Sarver."

– "Lo creas o no, resulta que este enano de alguna manera logró esconder los cuatrocientos mil de su carrito antes que lo quemáramos." – Expliqué. – "Ya aparté los cien mil de Dyne y le di otros cien a Kimihito. De lo restante, guardé la mitad para Mei, para agradecerle su ayuda. Ella igual se lo merece."

– "Sí que te hace falta volver a la primaria, patata, porque con eso sólo quedan cincuenta mil para ti."

– "Lo sé. No necesito tanto."

– "Mientras tenga mi plata completa, allá tú y tus finanzas." – Encogió sus hombros y guardó el dinero en su cartera. Entonces tomó a Haru y le plantó varios besos en su cara. – "¡Ah, gracias también a ti, guapo! ¡Ya tengo para completar mi colección de los Irons! ¡Y un reproductor para mi cuarto! ¡Y bragas nuevas, que las otras se rompieron en la lavadora!"

– "Apenas tienes un poco de pasta y ya te lo piensas gastar, pajarraca. Y luego dicen que la economía anda mal."

– "Oye, es mi dinero. Además, si quiero y puedo, lo hago." – Me sacó la lengua. ¿Cómo sabe esa frase? – "¿Y tú, que harás con tus cincuenta mil? ¿Te comprarás un nuevo cerebro?"

– "Conseguirle un teléfono a Lala y quizás que estrene un bolso. Cosas baratas, ya aprendí mi lección con el chasco de esa tienda tan _hoi oligoi_."

– "A esa decapitada la consientes con dádivas y a este plumero parlante no le regalas ni siquiera lencería sexy." – Torció la boca. – "Y luego dices que yo soy la que te trata mal."

– "Te di cien mil íntegros."

– "No es sobre la cantidad, flaca, sino la intención." – Colocó al bebé en la mochila. – "Mímame de vez en cuando llevándome a algún lado, sorpréndeme con un regalo. No pido mucho, sólo algo de la atención que tu azulita recibe a diario."

– "Cetania, sé… Sé que parece que no te estimo tanto como Lala, y admito que la favorezco la mayoría del tiempo, a pesar de que tú fuiste la primera en declarárteme, sin olvidar que tomaste mi primer beso." – Retirándole sus manos protéticas, tomé sus dígitos naturales en los míos. – "Reconozco que no soy la más considerada ni la más sensata. De hecho, aún me sigo preguntando qué es lo que ves en mí. Cualquiera diría que mereces algo mejor que una arachne tan torpe y egoísta, sentimiento que comparto. Tú vales demasiado como para conformarte conmigo."

Acercándome, reposé mi cabeza en su hombro, imitando la acción que ella realizó conmigo en la mañana.

– "Y sin embargo, a pesar de que podrías conseguir a otra mujer, una digna de una exitosa heroína, destacada agente y majestuosa cazadora como tú en cualquier momento, sigues soportando y perdonando mis numerosas faltas y defectos." – Explayé – "Cetania, no hay día que no agradezca que hayas llegado a mi gris vida. Incluso cuando siempre estoy arruinando todo, continúas depositando tu invaluable confianza en mí. Siempre, eternamente estaré en deuda contigo por haberme elegido como la mujer de tu vida, es mucho más de lo que merezco. Te quiero, te necesito con toda el alma, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo."

Separándome, la miré directamente a sus bellos ojos occidentales, con un iris tan dorado como el astro rey que nos cubría con su cálido manto solar.

– "Te lo diré ahora, porque deseo que quede completamente claro: Cumpliré mi promesa." – Manifesté. – "Te pondré una argolla y ostentarás el vestido de novia más oneroso y bello que pueda conseguir, serás la envidia de todos y lucirás radiantemente elegante mientras unimos nuestras vidas para siempre. Llevarás mi apellido, pero iniciaremos nuestro propio legado, juntas."

Acaricié con delicadeza su mejilla.

– "Trabajaré arduamente, de sol a sol, día a día, por siempre, incluso si debo partirme la espalda y vender el alma en el proceso. Viviremos en una enorme casa donde te sentirás tan libre como en el cielo y compartiremos una cama tan gigantesca para estirarnos y disfrutar a placer. Me esforzaré más allá de mis límites para asegurarme que nada te falte nunca." – Declaré, con voz firme. – "Te proveeré de todos los lujos y comodidades que se me permitan ofrecerte y te trataré como la inmaculada emperatriz que eres. Te amaré, protegeré y haré una persona dichosa todos los días; Lo juro, porque mereces ser feliz; Y lo más importante: Porque te amo, Cetania."

Acorté nuestra distancia de nuestros rostros hasta estar a milímetros de la otra.

– "Tú serás mi esposa."

Sellado con un apasionado beso, di por concluido mi denodado discurso y reafirmé mi compromiso para con la rapaz. El impacto de este fue tal que incluso cuando nuestras lenguas danzaron abrazadas con vehemente frenesí, los únicos sonidos provenientes de ella eran su fuerte respiración y los aún más enérgicos latidos de su corazón. Ningún festín terrestre se comparaba con el exquisito sabor tan salvaje de la mujer alada, el cual alegró mis papilas gustativas al degustarlo. Terminando el ósculo, la mirada tan ilusionada de la castaña, enfatizada por sus vidriosas ventanas del alma, me provocó que la contemplara de la misma forma. En verdad que era hermosa.

– "Pero…" – Rompió el breve silencio. – "¿Qué hay de Lala?"

Sonreí.

– "Trabajo en equipo, pajarita." – Guiñé. – "Será una casa grande después de todo."

Antes que ella pudiera protestar, la silencié nuevamente con otro beso. En esta ocasión, ella intentó finalizarlo prematuramente, sin duda para demanda una explicación más a fondo sobre mi osada propuesta. Mi respuesta a su afásica cuestión fue ahondar mi contacto bucal y mis gemidos, eventualmente haciéndola ceder de sus ligeros golpes en mi espalda que exigían su liberación y transformándolos en otro abrazo. Estaba segura que ella no había aceptado aún el compartirme con la segadora, pero por ese momento, la falconiforme decidió que dejaría de mortificarse y simplemente se permitiría disfrutar de nuestro amor, concediéndome la victoria por ese día.

¿Quién dice que Alemania no sabe de diplomacia?

Rompiendo el ósculo, más no el hechizo, como evidenciabas nuestras sonrisas, preferimos reemprender nuestro camino hacia la estación de tren. Rodeándole con mi brazo y pegándola a mi lado derecho, recorrimos el trayecto silentemente hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Abordando el vagón, intercambiamos tareas y ella cargó con las pertenencias de Haru mientras yo andaba con el pequeño. Frente a nosotras, una pareja de jóvenes, con argentíferos anillos en sus dedos que denotaban su estado civil, charlaban sobre el futuro bebé que se encontraba en el vientre de la expectante madre, regalándose muestras de afecto entre las melosas frases de su plática.

La estadounidense, al igual que yo, observó la cotidiana pero apacible escena en silencio, indudablemente pensando en los paralelos entre nosotras y aquellos muchachos que iniciaban, aunque suene a verso, una nueva etapa en su vida con vida nueva. Verlos tan alegres, felices por el pedacito de dicha que les alegraría la existencia, también me recordó que eso es precisamente lo que nosotras tratábamos de conservar, haciéndome regresar por momentos, a ese estado de duda e incertidumbre, al remembrar que arriesgábamos todo en tan peligroso trabajo.

Al igual que con la irlandesa, Cetania supo perfectamente cuál era mi sentir y me tranquilizó sosteniendo mi mano, apretándola yo en respuesta hasta que tan infausto pensamiento abandonó mi persona. Agradeciéndole de forma afásica, acariciando su largo cabello castaño, ella reposó sobre mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y rodeándonos a Haru y a mí con una colorida ala. Podía estar tranquila, pues mi amada guerrera voladora siempre estaría ahí para protegernos. Pasaron varios minutos en el escasamente interrumpido viaje, con la pareja bajando en la estación Fuchühomnachi, dejándonos con apenas unos cuantos pasajeros en el vagón.

– "Eres demasiado ambiciosa, flaca. Haces honor a tus antepasados conquistadores." – Dijo la halcón, rompiendo el bien conservado silencio que manteníamos. – "¿Pero sabes? A mí no me interesa si jamás me pavoneo en un níveo vestido nupcial ni disfruto de opulentas y fastas riquezas en una titánica mansión, porque mi único deseo es disfrutar de la vida a tu lado."

– "Me alegra que digas eso, _Süsse_." – Respondí, mimando su cabeza. – "Significa que no deberemos gastar mucho."

– "Ay, tú tan tacaña." – Rió tenuemente, pinchando mi mejilla. – "Seguramente tu supuesta argolla de compromiso será una sacada de las cajitas de cereal."

– "De hecho la ganaría si enviaba cien sobres de té sabor durazno a la compañía, pero la otra idea no es mala."

– "Payasa." – Me sacó la lengua.

– "En todo caso…" – Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya. – "¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"

– "Cuando los cerdos vuelen."

– "De hecho hay un grupo de orcos aviadores que realizan espectáculos aéreos en Hokkaido."

– "Ya me entendiste, mensa." – Giró los ojos. – "Como si fuera a compartirte con esa chaparra peliblanca. Y ni hablar de dormir en la misma cama, prefiero que me hagan pollo asado a que me ponga sus sucias manos azules encima."

– "Si lo piensas detenidamente, ya me están compartiendo. Incluso estas consciente de que también la pruebas a ella al besarme."

– "Estamos compitiendo. Y no puedo evitar que andes revolcando con esa dullahan al vivir bajo el mismo techo." – Se acercó a mi cara. – "Ella te inserta la lengua, manos y la guadaña hasta el fondo mientras yo tengo que conformarme con estos fríos dedos postizos o doblarme como fenómeno de circo, fantaseando con la arachne que se supone me ama más que su vida y que se rehúsa a siquiera jugar con mis pechos."

– "Sabes que Lala y yo estamos en una relación. Incluso tú me impediste cruzar la línea en tu vulnerable estado durante la luna llena."

– "Comienzo a arrepentirme de ser tan noble." – Jaló la corbata debajo de mi saco y pegamos nuestras frentes. – "No es justo que ella te goce plenamente y a mí apenas me permitan hacer contacto bucal, de manera clandestina. Creí que eras equitativa, Jaëgersturm."

– "Entonces acepta…" – Quedamos a milímetros. – "Y prometo que será infinito tu gozo…"

– "Oblígame…"

 _Estación Tachikawa. Por favor, no olvide sus pertenencias. Gracias por viajar con JR East, que tenga un excelente día._

La voz femenina en la bocina anunció que nuestro viaje en los ferrocarriles nacionales había terminado justo al momento que todo indicaba que nuestro discurso remataría con otro ósculo, aunque ignoraba si era para validar el pacto o simplemente evitar dar una respuesta concluyente. De ser lo segundo, entonces todavía había esperanza y sólo debía ser paciente. Creo que al final, el plan iba mejor de lo esperado. No intercambiamos otra cosa que no fuera a Haru al salir del vagón y caminamos alrededor de tres minutos hasta el monorriel en Tachikawa-Kita que nos llevaría hacia el Tama Center.

– " _¿Süsse?_ " – Quebré la afonía.

– "¿Hmm?" – Musitó, alimentando al pequeño con un biberón.

– "Tómate el tiempo que necesites. No deseo presionarte." – Sonreí. – "Y sea cual sea tu respuesta, yo la aceptaré."

– "¿Qué te hace estar tan confiada?"

– "Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta." – Besé su mejilla. – "Eres una buena niña."

– "Podría no favorecerte."

– "Eso significaría dejar de amarme." – Aseguré. – "Te conozco, pajarita, nunca me rechazarías."

– "Alemania fue igual de ambiciosa durante las dos guerras, luchando dos frentes al mismo tiempo, cazadora." – Aseveró. – "Y en ambas les recordamos el precio de la soberbia."

– "La tercera es la vencida, yanqui." – Guiñé y aceleré mi caminar. – "Ven, linda, ya veo la entrada."

– "No deberías ser tan engreída, Jaëgersturm." – Dijo, alcanzándome. – "La respuesta podría no gustarte."

– "Oblígame."

Acercándome y dándole un apretón a uno de sus glúteos, recibiendo un bufido de su parte, rodeé a la falconiforme con mi brazo. La castaña forcejeó débilmente y renuentemente cedió a mi achuchón, haciendo mi sonrisa más grande. Quizás pareciera que me comportaba demasiado ufana, pero ese pequeño rayito de optimismo que la emplumada dejó ver fue lo suficientemente alentador para atreverme sentirme con mayor júbilo. El retoño de Sarver no interrumpió de alguna forma, pues después de tomar su jugo de manzana verde, quedó observando ensimismado los diversos carteles con polícromas imágenes de los nuevos animales de las más recientes atracciones y sobre todo, a la enorme estatua de elefante que daba la bienvenida a los numerosos visitantes.

Pagando dos boletos de seiscientos yenes en la taquilla, entramos al complejo. Había descuentos para extraespecies que pertenecieran a las especies del mes, en este caso siendo animales de la región asiática. Quizás fuera irónico que los liminales asistieran a un zoológico, pero para nosotros era igual que un humano viendo a un chimpancé en un circo; Ambos serán homínidos y compartirán noventa y ocho por ciento de código genético, pero uno es una criatura salvaje que pelea constantemente con sus congéneres y hace escándalo todo el tiempo, mientras el otro es un simple simio. Y por si se lo preguntan: No, no puedo hablar con las arañas; Son muy groseras, las maleducadas.

Como había indicado Kurusu, la afluencia de personas era considerable. Aunque cargar con dos pistolas visibles en mi cinturón (además de ser una arañota vestida como Nacionalsocialista) pudiera causar algunas miradas extrañadas, mi brillante placa les enteraba de la situación. Diversas personas ataviadas en simpáticos trajes de animales, posiblemente de la serie animada que Kimihito mencionó, saludaban a niños y adultos que se hallaban ávidos de tomarse fotos con ellas. Aunque, en términos de popularidad, eran los liminales de las especies anunciadas los que se llevaban toda la atención.

– "¿A dónde quieres ir primero, plumitas?" – Le pregunté a mi compañera, revisando el enorme mapa incrustado en un mural. – "¿Animales del continente a la izquierda, africanos a la derecha o vemos las criaturas del insectario?"

– "Para bichos feos, contigo me basta y sobra, flaca." – Bromeó, recostada sobre mí. – "Pasemos por la zona asiática, quiero ver a las ardillitas voladoras."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ "

Obedeciendo a mi dama de Montana (que bonito rima), tomamos el camino que llevaba a la zona que contenía ejemplares de este lado del hemisferio, como grullas siberianas, macacos nipones y osos negros. A pesar de lo tupido del lugar, nos movíamos sin problemas de instalación en instalación. Nuestra altura física fue de ayuda para admirar a los animales por encima de las paredes humanas de adultos y niños, con el bebé beneficiándose de tales vistas preferenciales. Quizás la zoología no me sea tan fascinante como a los críos a nuestro alrededor, pero me encontré igualmente interesada por las explicaciones que los guías ofrecían sobre los especímenes mostrados, ya sean hechas por personas actuales o los parlantes instalados.

Tomamos varias fotos con nuestros teléfonos, capturando tan relajantes momentos con la lente y riéndome al ver a Cetania hacer caras graciosas para animar a Haru. Después de contemplar a los dicromáticos tapires malayos y que mis acompañantes adoraran la ternura de las ardillas voladoras, llegamos a la sección de los macacos, donde pudimos contemplar a un par de despreocupados especímenes dando rienda sus pasiones naturales.

– "Mamá." – Interrogó un pequeñín a su progenitora. – "¿Qué hacen los monitos?"

– "Nada, hijo. Sólo están… bailando."

– "Oh."

Ah, la inocencia de los niños. Cómo extraño esa época donde las nubes eran de algodón, la luna de queso y la arañita de los dientes te dejaba una moneda bajo la almohada al mudar los colmillos. Es una lástima que el mundo actual les destruya la magia de tan idílica edad. Crecen tan rápido.

– "¡Papá, mira! ¡Están haciendo lo mismo que tú y el vecino!"

Demasiado rápido.

Alejándonos con celeridad de un muy abochornado sujeto y su posible ex-pareja junto a un futuro mocoso en adopción, nos dirigimos a relajarnos con las nutrias. Por suerte esas no eran enanas metiches e insolentes como aquella periodista finlandesa. Recorrimos el aviario de pelecaniformes, haciéndole bromas a la castaña sobre evitar que la internaran como parte de la exhibición, ganándome un par de coscorrones y tener que cambiarle el pañal al arrapiezo cuando este ensució el que llevaba. No vuelvo a abrir mi bocota, mi pajarita es una persona, no un animal.

– "¿Cómo me llamaste, perico subdesarrollado?" – Vociferó la halcón. – "¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara, sabandija!"

– "Cetania…" – Le hablé, preocupada. – "Déjalo."

– "¡No te metas, flaca! ¡Ese hijo de su desconchinflada madre va a saber que estoy hecha!"

– "Por favor, estás armando una escena."

– "¡Pues será una del crimen, porque no dejaré que ese malnacido me insulte como si nada! ¡Mira, lo volvió a hacer!"

– "Linda… Es sólo un búho, un animal."

– "¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Me llamó de forma tan despectiva que sólo un salvaje se atrevería!" – Se pausó al escucharlo de nuevo. – "¡Argh, pajarraco asqueroso! ¡Tu mamá es hombre!"

– "Ay, contigo, buscabullas." – La jalé hacia la salida. – "Vámonos, antes que te vuelvas parte de la colección taxidérmica. Y cuidado, que llevas al bebé."

– "¡Maldito avechucho! ¡Pero ya me las pagarás! ¡Te haré en caldo!"

Afortunadamente, la arpía de presa sosegó su vesánica furia contra el estrígido al llegar a la zona de los renos, los emús y los canguros australianos. Sarver apuntó efusivamente a los rangíferos, reconociéndolos por ser los famosos ayudantes de cierto viejo de blancas barbas y rojo traje en las festividades decembrinas, tradición introducida a tierras sintoístas por los occidentales. Ya que Sparassus no comparte tales creencias, tampoco celebrábamos Navidad, aunque eso no evitaba ver decoraciones alusivas durante el invierno. ¡Y no estoy tocando tal tema porque alguna vez le escribiera a Papá Noel y el maldito gordinflón no me trajera mi muñeca de la Princesa Tomate!

– "Mira, Harukin, es una cigüeña." – Le informó la falconiforme al nene, señalando a la criatura en cuestión. – "Ella te trajo de chiquito. Dile 'hola'. Anda, saluda."

– "Je, es irónico que una arpía use el cuento de la cigüeña, ¿No crees, _Süsse_?" – Comenté al ver al niño agitar la mano al pájaro.

– "Lo sé, pero ser transportada por un ciconiforme me parece más digno que lo de ser encontrada en una col o que hayan plantado una semilla en la panza de alguien."

– "¿Cómo explicaban a las menores en su tribu cuando hacían la pregunta que todo padre teme contestar?"

– "Bueno, poner huevos era cosa cotidiana, así que simplemente nos decían que en ocasiones la diosa bendecía a nuestras madres y de ahí veníamos." – Explicó. – "¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Eran creadas en fábricas militares? ¿Las hallaban en la basura?"

– "La Gran Arachne nos tejía con su áurea seda, nos rellenaba de arena y dando su soplo divino, nos otorgaba la vida, entregándonos posteriormente a nuestras progenitoras." – Contesté, gesticulando para ejemplificar. – "Aunque creo que a mí me crearon con lodo, por todo lo que me pasa."

– "O te echaron un gas, por el olor."

– "¡Ay, no empieces, avechucha! ¡Sabes que soy sensible respecto a mi aroma!"

– "Es broma, flaquita. No te me enojes" – Me dio un beso rápido. – "Y dime, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de la horrible verdad?"

– "La escuela." – Exhalé ligeramente. – "Una de las chicas llevó una revista para adultos, de humanos solamente, y ahí murió mi último rastro de candidez a los ocho años. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿La vieja Palakya llevó un novio a casa y lo hicieron en la sala?"

– "Esa anciana antipática no atraería a nadie ni aunque se paseara desnuda en una prisión. No me extrañaría que Atseelia también fuera adoptada." – Desestimó con el ala. – "Nah, simplemente un día me encontré a una de las hijas mayores de la vecina haciendo de las suyas con un par de exploradores mientras recorría las cercanías del lago Red Eagle."

– "¿Dos al mismo tiempo?"

– "Yep. Y aunque se encontraban protegidos por los árboles en un lugar aislado, sus tremendos gemidos y el intenso olor los delataban." – Tembló. – "Yo no era más que una avecita de siete y te juro que contemplar a esa gavilán siendo enclochada por ambos agujeros me dio pesadillas por meses. Que jodida nuestra vida, ¿no?"

– "Bueno, al menos significa que ya estás acostumbrada a los tríos."

– "Oh, cierra esa sucia boca, degenerada." – Me dio un golpecito en el hombro. – "¿Qué no ves que el niño te está oyendo?"

– "Porque obviamente tu anécdota fue para todas las edades." – Giré los ojos. Me alegro que nadie estuviera cerca para oírnos revelar nuestro pasado. – "Y conociendo a este demonio, seguramente podrá darnos una cátedra sobre reproducción cuando asista al kindergarten."

– "Los perdemos cada vez más jóvenes." – Rió. – "Pero en fin, algún día tendríamos que aprender que no nos traen de París, ¿cierto?"

– "Ugh, no digas esas cosas, _Süsse_." – Hice mueca de desagrado. – "Prefiero ser cucaracha a ser una condenada francesa."

– "¡Hey!"

Oyendo una voz femenina detrás de nosotras, nos dimos la vuelta para hallarnos con una fémina de castaño cabello, alrededor de dos metros de altura, más un par de cuernos en su cabeza. Su cola bovina ostentaba un moño polícromo al final de esta. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta que no era más que Amanda, la minotauro gala que conocimos justamente ayer y que reveló ser la huésped de Roberto, el soldado que les salvó el pellejo a todos en el _Aizawa_. Y hablando del militar, García se encontraba junto a su compañera, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada que podría paralizar a todo un batallón _Panzer_ , obviamente nada contento por mi despectivo comentario respecto hacia la patria de su amiga, el cual resultó hiriente para la sensible chica.

¿Lo ven? Los franchutes siempre serán problemas para los alemanes.

– "¡Ay, ay! ¡Ya para, _Süsse_!" – Protesté. – "¡No era en serio! ¡Auch!"

– "¡Endemoniada araña! ¡Tú y tu bocota siempre nos meten en líos!" – Me recriminaba la estadounidense, golpeando repetidamente mi cráneo. – "¡Ya sabía que andarte vistiendo como ese cabrón de Hitler era mala señal! ¡Te voy a quitar lo Nazi a porrazos!"

– "¡Gah! ¡Querrás decir Himmler; Hitler nunca usó el atuendo de las _Allgeme_ -¡Ay, ay!"

– "¡No me cambies el tema, idiota! ¡Toma, por respondona!" – Siguió reprendiéndome. – "¡Anda, discúlpate con la pobre Amanda o no me detengo hasta que termines morada!"

– "¡Auch! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Ya entendí!" – Tallé mi adolorida sesera. – "Carajo, emplumada, ni la guadaña de Lala es tan dura."

– "¡Jum! Ya, déjate de tonterías y pide perdón."

– "Ya voy, mamá." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Uy, y luego dicen que yo soy la que tiene complejo de dictadora."

– "¡No me hagas sacarte el relleno, patas aguadas!"

– "Vale, tranquila." – Retrocedí ante la iracunda falconiforme y ofrecí una reverencia a la pareja. – "Uhm, l-lamento mi deplorable comportamiento y les ruego me indulten por tan grave falta. No era mi intención ofender a la nación francesa, sus habitantes o descendientes. _Bitte verzeih mir_."

¡Ah, _scheisse_! ¡Nuevamente la gran Germania ha sido obligada a admitir la derrota ante los galos! ¡Y como siempre, necesita que otras naciones les salven el trasero! ¡Pero algún día nos la pagarán!

– "¿Qué dices, Amanda?" – Preguntó el mexicano a su contraparte. – "¿Aceptas su oferta de rendición."

– "Bueno…" – La minotauro caviló unos segundos. – "Sólo si se compromete a reparar los daños de la guerra."

– "Ya la oyó, general Cetania, la magnánima Amanda I de Francia ha decidido que las ofensas de Alemania deben ser indultadas." – Replicó el latino. Ay, estos mexicanos tan dramáticos. – "¿Qué acción propone para resanar las infracciones bélicas y traer nuevamente paz entre nuestros estados?"

– "Opino, general García, que una ronda de helados obtenidos en las cercanías de la casa de los koalas sería una excelente manera para absolver a nuestra beligerante germana." – Contestó la americana. – "¿Le parece satisfactorio?"

– "Estoy de acuerdo con tales términos, colega." – El chico rió. – "Bueno, _Frau_ Jaëgersturm, ¿podemos iniciar a ejercer los estatutos establecidos en el tratado?"

– "Sí, sí. Ouch." – Me incorporé, tallando mi ya muy inflado chichón. – "Este es más abusivo que el de Versalles, ¿saben?"

– "Te lo mereces, por boquifloja, borrica." – La arpía me dio otro golpe. ¿No está violando la convención de Geneva? – " _Sorry_ , _Big Boy_ , no le puse el bozal a esta flacucha esta mañana. ¿Y qué los trae hoy por aquí?"

– "Andamos liberando al mundo de la dictadura alemana." – Bromeó. – "Nah, queríamos relajarnos un poco en compañía de las bellas criaturitas de la naturaleza."

– "Entendemos. Hay una especie de magia al observar a las bestias salvajes." – Comenté. – "Aunque por lo visto, algunas todavía andan suelt-¡Ay!"

– " _Shut the fuck up, Blondie._ " – Susurró la estadounidense con una tenue patada. – "Ya veo. Nosotras estamos paseando al chiquitín. ¿Se divierten?"

– "Es ciertamente estimulante. ¡Y hay tantos animales interesantes! ¡La granjita de cobayas es tan linda!" – Declaró la minotauro. Lo admito, es tierna como una niña. – "Pasamos por el insectario y había muchas mariposas y colibríes. Vimos una mantis que nos recordó de inmediato a la señorita Nikos. ¿No vino ella con ustedes?"

– "Nope, se tomó el día libre. Aunque la extraño, no es fácil cuidar de dos seres inmaduros, ¿saben?" – Bromeó la halcón. – "En fin, ¿les parece si vamos por esos helados?"

– " _Très bien._ "

Los cuatro victoriosos de la guerra más efímera e injusta que existió se encaminaron a sentarse en una mesa de la zona de picnic, junto a un pequeño lago al tiempo que yo les conseguía sus productos fríos a base de lactosa. Por suerte no se pusieron exigentes y me dieron la oportunidad de elegir, así que tomé los moderadamente decentes (y baratos) y regresé con una bandeja de cartón cargando cinco mantecados de variados sabores cubiertos con chocolate y una roja fresa sobre el cacao derretido. Al volver con ellos, escuchándolos charlar sobre la lindura del caballito de Przewalski, noté algo inusual en el mexicano, específicamente en sus miembros inferiores.

– "Aquí tienen, fuerzas aliadas. Cuatro muestras de amistad germana para celebrar nuestra conferencia de paz." – Dije, entregándoles sus golosinas. – "Por cierto, no quiero sonar grosera, pero noté algo raro con tu pierna, Roberto."

– "Ah, sí. Descuida, no hay problema. Iba a revelárselos de todas formas." – El militar alzó su pantalón revelando una pierna postiza con camuflaje urbano. – "Me la colocaron esta mañana. Promesa de la agente Smith que milagrosamente cumplió. Contiene tecnología alemana..."

– "¿Lo ven? Y ustedes maltratando a esta inocente arañita."

– "Y también rusa. Fueron dos científicos."

– "Bleh, nos la robaron." – Me asenté.

– "Es resistente, tiene aditamento para descargas eléctricas de autodefensa y además luce fantástica. ¿Qué opinan?"

– " _Pretty cool shit_ , Rob." – Silbó la falconiforme. – "No me digas que también contiene espacio para guardar la pistola como RoboCop."

– "De hecho, sí." – Confirmó García. – "Pero sólo puedo poseer una característica a la vez, según los doctores. Ya sé que suena a ciencia ficción, sin embargo..."

– "Nosotras probamos que cualquier cosa es posible." – Acotó la minotauro. Asentimos al unísono. – "Pero, ya sea con extras o no, lo importante es que Robie ya puede caminar de nuevo sin necesidad de sus muletas. ¿No lo creen?"

– "Sin duda, compañera." – Concedí. – "Ahora podrá patearle el trasero debidamente a los malhechores."

– "O al menos darles una buena sacudida." – Se unió la emplumada. – "Y dime, _RobieCop_ , ¿Qué siente volver a estar de nuevo completito?"

– "Brutal." – Replicó el aludido, riendo. – "Aunque sólo mi cuerpo se sentía incompleto, Cetania, porque el corazón de un guerrero siempre se mantiene intacto."

Dicho como buen soldado. ¿Por qué a nosotras nos tocó la enana malhablada de Titania?

– "Esa es la actitud, _Unteroffizier_." – Ofrecí mi puño en su dirección.

– "Tú lo has dicho, amiga." – Chocó el suyo con el mío. – "Pero sí, es genial volver al mundo bípedo. Es más, pienso en que podría empezar a laborar tan pronto me acostumbre en su totalidad a la prótesis."

– "Sí que eres entusiasta, _Big Boy_. ¿Ya pensaste en dónde?" – Habló la voladora, sosteniendo al niño que lamía vehementemente su helado. – "Considero que serías bueno trabajando en el campo de la defensa."

– "Concuerdo con _Süsse_ , Roberto." – Opiné. – "¿Has pensando en seguridad privada? Tienes todas las habilidades para destacarte."

– "Créanme que lo he meditado y he estado investigando." – Dijo el chico, degustando otro pedazo de mantecado. – "¿Qué tal si me meto a MON?"

– "¿Para que Kuroko te ponga a lavar baños y a traer papeles como mojigato? No te desprecies así, compañero." – Respondí. – "¿Qué hay de TALIO? Nuestra amiga Mei nos contó que pensó en unírseles en un principio, pero lo requerimientos eran algo exigentes para ella."

– "No sería mala idea, aunque yo pensaba en algo más… No lo sé, ¿de élite?"

– "Sí que eres ambicioso, amigo."

– "Mira quién lo dice." – Se burló la halcón. Yo le saqué la lengua. – "En fin, espero halles lo que buscas, Rob. Sólo no se te ocurra perder la otra pierna, a menos que desees volverte el verdadero hombre biónico al final del año."

– "Robie, ¿en verdad quieres volver a arriesgarte?" – Fue el turno de su compañera bovina, sonando preocupada. – "Es decir, apenas recuperaste la pierna y… No, debes pensarlo mejor. Es mucho riesgo."

– "Amanda, está bien." – El muchacho colocó su mano en el hombro de ella. – "No me pasará nada."

– "Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?" – Cuestionó la francesa. Lágrimas querían formarse en la comisura de sus ojos. – "Una cosa son un par de criminales o un asaltante con un arma vacía, pero otra lo son auténticos dementes armados hasta los dientes. Tú mismo sabes lo peligroso que es esa clase de trabajo."

– "Lo sé, estoy plenamente consciente del riesgo que conlleva." – Tomó la mano de la bovina, provocándole sonrojar. – "Pero me conoces; Proteger y servir no es sólo un aforismo laboral, sino mi descripción lacónica como soldado y mi forma de vida. Es lo que hago y lo que me motiva."

– "No quiero perderte, Roberto." – Tomó la extremidad del muchacho entre las suyas, jugando suavemente con sus dedos. – "No quiero. No después de todo lo que hemos vivido; Porque si bien no ha sido mucho, lo poco que hemos disfrutado es simplemente maravilloso."

– "Amanda…"

– "No quiero que todo eso desaparezca, que se desvanezca como un castillo que al final resultó de arena ante las inclementes olas del mar." – Una solitaria lágrima, la cual expresaba todo su pesar, recorrió su mejilla. – "Yo… No quiero olvidarte. No a ti, nunca."

García, tan conmovido como nosotras, rodeó a la apesadumbrada mujer con sus brazos, permitiéndole desahogarse sobre su camisa de marcial camuflaje verde. No le importó que las personas los observaran extrañadas al contemplar a una minotauro tan alta en tan vulnerable y frágil estado, que los sollozos de la francesa crearan una contrastante dicotomía ambiental con las risas alegres de las familias alrededor o que parte del helado que la fémina intentaba degustar ahora reposara como una mancha blanca en la ropa de su anfitrión; El mexicano simplemente se mantuvo firme como montaña mientras su castaña compañera proseguía con su plañir, acariciando delicadamente su espalda.

Pasado el tiempo, el hipar de la europea menguó de intensidad y sus músculos se relajaron. Con un par de reconfortantes mimos de parte de su hospedador, la bovina se separó lentamente de este, pero sin romper la unión de sus brazos alrededor de ambos. Con delicadeza, el subteniente pasó un dedo por el rostro de su amiga, limpiando la última lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos y seguir el trayecto de sus semejantes.

– "Perdón, Robie…" – Se disculpó la francófona, hipando tenuemente. – "No era mi intención desanimarte. Es sólo que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por tu bienestar."

– "Y en verdad te lo agradezco." – Respondió el aludido, sonriéndole. – "Cesa tus lágrimas, que la tristeza no te queda. Luces infinitamente mejor cuando puedo ver tu hermosa sonrisa."

– "Gracias, pero aún me siento mal. No por ti, sino por mí." – Talló su ojo. – "Mírame, impidiéndote que sigas con tu vida sólo porque tengo miedo. No debería hacerlo, lo sé, y aún así deseo que lo pienses detenidamente. Ayer perdiste una pierna, mañana quizás la vida."

– "Lo sé, y si te soy sincero, también tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado, la incertidumbre que aún siento dentro de mí, aunadas a los traumas que tan fatídica misión me dejó, continúan atormentándome. Después de sobrevivir a tal pesadilla, lo menos que alguien sensato querría hacer sería regresar ahí."

– "Entonces, dime, ¿por qué insistes en volver a ese infierno?"

– "Porque es lo correcto." – Aseveró. – "Al igual que MON y MOE, ponemos nuestra vida frente a todo para preservar a quienes nos importan. Tal vez suene irresponsable arriesgar algo tan importante como la existencia, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Lo viví en México y lo vengo encontrando aquí; Simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras cualquier malandro se aprovecha de los inocentes y amenaza con arrebatarnos lo que tanto nos costó obtener. Llámame tonto, orgulloso o testarudo, puedo aceptarlo, pero al menos comprende que es mi deber como soldado, hombre y persona el asegurarme que este mundo sea mejor para quienes nos importan."

El militar se acercó a ella, contemplándola fijamente a sus cristalinos ojos negros y acariciando sutilmente las delicadas facciones faciales de la minotauro.

– "Además…" – Susurró. – "¿Realmente piensas que me atrevería a abandonarte, Amanda?"

Como un veterano francotirador, ese comentario impactó directo sobre la sorprendida francesa, que se mantuvo absorta por tan diáfanamente franca declaración. Nosotras no sabíamos si su relación aún se mantenía en el espectro platónico, pero el lazo que ambos compartían se había reforzado como el más duro acero en ese pequeño instante. La rapaz y yo sonreímos plenamente no sólo por la sinceridad de las palabras del latino, sino por su convicción por proteger lo que más amaba. Las dos conocíamos ese sentimiento y el muchacho logró expresar perfectamente lo que nos motivaba día a día a darlo todo para conservar esa alegría que ahora irradiaba de la ligera sonrisa de la bovina gala.

Humanos, liminales; al final, todos deseamos la misma felicidad.

– "¡Gueña!" – Exclamó de repente Haruhiko, apuntando al cielo.

Un par de cigüeñas, no de las exactas especies de las presentadas en el zoológico, pero con el mismo níveo plumaje, se elevaban hacia las alturas, a los reinos de las nubes y el viento. Eras unas simples aves migrando a otro lugar, nada fuera de lo común; Pero de alguna manera, se sintió casi como un presagio para el mexicano y la francesa, al menos ante mis ojos. Quizás augurando que ambos alcanzarían la felicidad en equipo, alzando el vuelo majestuosamente hasta el cenit de la dicha. O tal vez, en su interpretación más tradicional, eran un guiño del futuro. Me gusta pensar en lo segundo, es más romántico.

Lo sé, soy una boba cursi. No puedo evitarlo.

Terminamos de probar nuestros postres, Roberto convidando a Amanda del suyo y ella aceptando gustosa. Luego, proseguimos explorando el vasto santuario con una visita a su más reciente atracción: Pingüinos. Las aves esfenisciformes no son novedad en tierras niponas, pero eran la primeras en Tama y con cinco especies reunidas en un solo lugar, eran el foco de atención de grandes y pequeños. Que un quinteto de mujeres vestidas en trajes reminiscentes a las variantes presentadas en la instalación se encontrara interpretando una pegajosa melodía en las cercanías también ayudaba a atrapar el interés de los presentes.

Y sinceramente, ¿quién puede resistirse a esos animalitos tan tiernos?

– "¡¿Cómo me llamaste, _svoloch_?!" – Exclamó una femenina voz. – "¡Dímelo en la cara, imbécil! ¡No, tu mamá es hombre!"

Ay, no. Conozco esos insultos.

– " _¡Suka blyat pizda! ¡Otvali, mudak!_ "

Y definitivamente conozco ese lenguaje.

– "¡Con un demonio, grandulona, ya cierra el pico!" – Vociferaba otra mujer a su lado, más bajita. – "¡Nos estás avergonzando frente a todos!"

– "¡ _Nyet_! ¡Ese hijo de su condenada madre sabrá que nadie insulta a la madre patria!"

– "¡Es un maldito _Aptenodytes_ , por todos los cielos! ¡No tiene ni puta idea de dónde queda Rusia!"

– "¡Pues ahora se va a enterar cuando le meta el pico por la cloaca! ¡Suéltame, chaparra, suéltame!"

– "¡Carajo, ¿por qué me casé contigo?!"

Sí, no había duda. Debí presentirlo con tantas referencias a tales aves dicromáticas. Discutiendo y con la mayor haciendo gala de su colorido lenguaje eslavo, se encontraban frente a nosotras aquellas que me ofrecieran mi primer trabajo estable en estas tierras. La arpía pingüino adelaida, Winona, ahora también apellidada como su nueva esposa, Pin Ivanovna Dragovskaya, de la sub-especie emperador, habían regresado a las andadas y ahora se encargaban de que todo el mundo las recordara no sólo por su exitosa franquicia de helados y demás golosinas congeladas. Sabía que las encontraría un día de estos, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, y menos de esta manera. Es decir, para ellas, esa pequeña disputa estaba por debajo de la agresividad acostumbrada.

– "¡Asquerosa gigantona, te dije que dejes de hacer el ridículo!" – Imprecaba la pequeña canadiense, haciendo uso de sus nuevas manos postizas. – "¡Te voy a sacar huevos hasta por el culo!"

– "¡Gaack! ¡Wah!" – Respondía la rusa, tornándose paulatinamente azul. – "¡Pin… no… puedo… respir-Ack!"

– "¡Eso es lo que espero, bocafloja! ¡Por tu culpa nos volveremos el hazmerreír del público!" – Continuó anatemizando la adelaida. – "¡Maldita bolchevique comunista, no te soporto! ¡Juro que si nuestras ventas bajan por tu culpa, me divorciaré de ti a balazos!"

– "¡Graah! ¡La gente... nos está viend-Uck!"

– "¡Me vale un pepino! ¡Ya muérete!"

Ah, qué bonito es el amor verdadero.

Después de otro despliegue de ternura y melosidad por parte de las recién casadas, la arpía mayor se mantuvo en catatónico estado y ostentando un añilado tono dermal. Por supuesto, tan apasionado acto público provocó que un grupo de socorristas acudieran a recobrarle la consciencia a la rusa, sin embargo, estos fueron disuadidos por la cariñosa mirada psicópata de la nativa de Canadá. Honrando su papel de adorable esposa, la adelaida se encargó de revivir a su amada pareja a base de afectuosas patadas en los costados hasta hacerla reaccionar del intenso dolor. Eso no hizo que la pequeña se detuviera y prosiguió mimando a su adorada mujer con la punta del pie.

Me preocupa que estas cosas ya no me afecten.

– "¿Jaëgersturm?" – Dijo la pingüino de ojos verdes, cesando su agresión. – "¿Eres tú?"

– " _Guten tag, Fräule… Frau_ Winona." – La saludé, disimulando el terror que sentía de ver a mi loca ex-jefa. – "¿Cómo ha estado?"

– " _¡Devushka!_ " – La eslava levantó su cara del piso al notarme. – "¡Jar jar, es bueno verte, araña!"

– "Un gusto también, _Frau_ Pin." – Le sonreí, ignorando la sangre que le escurría de la cabeza. – "No sabía que habían vuelto ya. Creí que viajarían por el mundo para la luna de miel."

– "Esta es nuestra luna de miel." – Aclaró la adelaida, otorgándole una última patada a su esposa. – "¿No se nota?"

– "Err… ¡Claro, claro!" – Forcé una risa. – "Es lindo. Aunque en lo personal, elegiría un lugar más exótico para celebrar la ocasión."

– "¿Me estás diciendo cómo carajos debo manejar mi propio matrimonio, arachne?" – Winona entrecerró sus ojos.

– "¡No, por supuesto que no, _Frau_!"

– "Bien." – Volteó en dirección a su pareja. – "Anda, tetas gordas, deja de besar el suelo y levántate."

– " _Da_ , ya voy, gruñona." – La rusa obedeció, sacudiéndose el polvo. – "En fin, ¿qué cuentas, _pirozhki_? ¿Tú y la yanqui pudieron unirse a MON?"

– "Pues aunque usted no lo crea…" – Le facilité mi placa. – "La máquina de guerra germana está de vuelta."

– "¡Jar jar! ¡Sabía que lo lograrían!" – Ivanovna se la mostró a su cónyuge. – "¿Lo ves, Winny? Y tú decías que las correrían el primer día. Págame."

– "Carajo..." – Gruñó la mencionada, dándole unos cuantos billetes a la primera. – "Métetelos por la raja, aliento de pescado."

– "También te amo, enana." – Rió Pin, contando el efectivo. – "Por cierto, alemana, ¿dónde está la rapaz?"

– "Oh, justo detrás…" – Volteé, hallando a nadie. – "¿…De mí?"

Tanto la castaña como el resto se habían desvanecido sin previo aviso. Una búsqueda rápida escaneando el horizonte reveló que los cuatro ausentes se encontraban hechos bolita detrás de una estatua de león, evidentemente temerosos por el nada recomendable comportamiento de la adelaida. Aunque no podía culparlos por querer mantenerse alejados de esa chiflada arpía polar, los insté a salir de su escondite y saludar a la pareja. Aceptando que la efigie metálica de un felino africano no les protegería de una pingüino asesina, los cuatro aceptaron y le ofrecieron la mano a la rusa, que era la menos intimidante a pesar del tamaño.

Winona, Titania, Saukki, incluso Lala. Las chaparritas son las más peligrosas, de eso no hay duda.

Luego de las obligatorias introducciones y notando a Roberto siempre listo para aplicarle alguna especie de arte marcial a la canadiense, las ex-superiores nos felicitaron a mí y a mi dama por obtener el preciado puesto. Pin se mostró entusiasta respecto a mis fieles, Erika y Hummel, y se las presté para que admirara tan finas pistolas teutonas. Por su parte, Winona se limitaba a realizar preguntas y responder otras con su usual estoicismo.

Aunque, para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño Sarver resultó un excelente diplomático y su sola presencia logró amenizar la irascible actitud de la canadiense y, en un insólito acto que jamás se repetiría en los eones venideros, la malhumorada enana bicolor suavizó sus pétreas facciones y se acercó hasta la rapaz para solicitar afásicamente con sus aletas extendidas que le permitieran cargar con el nene.

Obedeciendo, más que nada por la muy sutil aura de autoridad que la adelaida imponía, la americana depositó al despreocupado chiquillo en las extremidades de Winona. Sonreímos al verla mecerlo con suavidad y dejar que le mordiera su aletita. Debíamos admitirlo, incluso el más frío corazón es capaz de ceder al cariño de un bebé. Esos angelitos poseen una especie de magia innata que nos hace olvidarnos de nuestros problemas.

– "Ugh…" – La canadiense hizo mueca de desagrado. – "¿Qué es ese nauseabundo olor?"

El hechizo se rompió.

Después de que la amable Amanda se ofreciera a cambiar el pañal de churumbel, indicándole a su compañero con un guiño que habría que prepararse por si las dudas, provocándole a este sonrojar, optamos por admirar a los parientes animales de las recién casadas, que se hallaban realizando lo que saben hacer mejor.

Es decir, caminar por ahí, nadar y defecar, en ese mismo orden. Son animales, ¿qué esperaban?

– "Me gusta ese, el del piquito rosado." – Dijo la minotauro, ahora cargando a Haru en brazos. – "¿Cómo dice que se llama, señora Winona?"

– "Pingüino de Humboldt." – Replicó la mencionada. – " _Spheniscus humboldti_. También conocido como 'Chileno', por habitar en tal parte de Sudamérica, donde se halla la mayor reserva natural de estos. Declarada especie vulnerable por la UICN. Le gustan los pulpos y cangrejos."

– "Oh. Impresionante." – Respondió, honestamente fascinada con la sabiduría de la adelaida. – "¿Y ese? ¿El chaparrito del penacho, asoleándose?"

– " _Eudyptes chrysocome_. Homónimamente llamado de 'penacho amarillo'. Aunque prefiero el literal, 'saltarrocas'."

– "¿Y ese grandote, el que está haciendo popis en la piscina?"

– "A _ptenodytes forsteri_. Pingüino emperador, la especie más grande de todas." – La canadiense sonrió ligeramente. – "Y también la más hermosa."

– "Usted quiere mucho a Pin, ¿verdad, señora Winona?"

– "Por eso me casé con ella. No entiendo por qué una mujer tan inigualable aceptó a alguien como yo en primer lugar, pero le agradezco que lo hiciera." – Miró al suelo. – "Estoy consciente que no soy una buena persona. De hecho, pensé que únicamente me toleraba por nuestro negocio. Pero, ella siguió demostrando que su amistad era sincera y a pesar de mis constantes metidas de pata, su lealtad hacia mí nunca flaqueó. No pude evitar enamorarme de tan divino ángel eslavo."

– "Es una buena persona, Winona." – La francesa le dio palmaditas en la espalda. – "Y estoy seguro que su esposa piensa lo mismo"

– "Gracias, Amanda." – Levantó la vista. – "Yo también creo que García opina lo mismo de ti."

– "¿E-eh?" – La bovina gala se ruborizó al instante. – "R-Robie… Bueno, él y yo ni siquiera… Nada de eso…"

– "Bien. Espero no lo olvides cuando decidan dejar de hacerse los inocentes." – Rió tenuemente. – "Solamente recuerda, amiga: No desperdicies el tiempo, o este va a desperdiciarte."

– "Entiendo. _Merci_."

– " _You're welcome, kiddo._ "

Yo fui la solitaria y silente testigo de tal charla. No interrumpí, únicamente me limité a escuchar a dos mujeres exponiendo, a su manera, sus corazones. Una dejando fluir su alegría y ternura de manera exterior con su manera de actuar, ocultando sus profundos sentimientos. Mientras tanto, la otra era precisamente lo contrario y se escondía tras una caparazón de pétrea indiferencia, pero que sus palabras dejaban en claro que en verdad estaba enamorada. Paralelos, dicotomías, coincidencias; Qué pequeño es el mundo. Posteriormente, las recién casadas pasaron a despedirse, pues su luna de miel seguía en curso y deseaban visitar el resto de la ciudad.

– "Winny, ¿vamos por una pizza?" – Preguntó la rusa, tomando de la aleta a su esposa

– "No." – Respondió tajante la mencionada, sin soltarla.

– "¿Y si compramos algodón de azúcar?"

– "No."

– "¿Vamos al cine?"

– "No."

– "¿Al acuario?"

– "No."

– "¿Secuestramos a alguien?"

– "No."

– "¿Quieres un gorrito de jirafa?"

– "No."

– "¿Te gustó la bufanda que te regalé?"

– "No."

– "¿Me la das entonces?"

– "No."

– "¿Deseas que te cargue?"

– "No."

– "¿Y si te llevo en la espalda?"

– "No."

– "¿Quieres un beso?"

– "No."

– "Pero me amas, ¿verdad?"

– "Sí."

Con ellas ya habiéndose perdido en el horizonte, los cinco volvimos a nuestras andadas, explorando el resto del zoológico, fotografiando casi en tu totalidad el lugar y complaciendo cada capricho que el primogénito de Sarver decidía revelar al pasar cerca de alguna tienda de golosinas o al ver un juguete en alguna estantería. Tuvimos que empezar a racionar nuestro propio consumo al notar que el resto nuestras reservas monetarias comenzaban a menguar conforme avanzaba el día. Nuestro tramo final nos llevó hasta la zona africana, con los característicos animales de la región.

– "¡Kemono!" – Exclamó el niño, esta vez conmigo llevándolo. – "¡Kemono!"

– "No es un mono, Haru, es un serval." – Corregí al mozalbete. – "Ser-val. Es un felino. Lo mismo dijiste con los pingüinos."

– "¡Kemono!"

– "Terco como mula. Ha de ser de familia." – Apunté a la imagen de otro gato de la sabana en un cartel. – "Dime, mocoso testarudo, ¿qué animal es este?"

– "¡Lón!" – Replicó, identificando correctamente al clásico león.

– "Bien. ¿Y este otro?"

– "¡Paldo!" – Reconoció perfectamente al guepardo.

– "¿Ves? Tienes cerebro después de todo." – Señalé nuevamente al animal en disputa. – "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama este?"

– "Hmm…" – Lo analizó detenidamente. – "¡Kemono!"

– "¡Ay, si serás bruto! ¡Y me sentía mal por no saberme las tablas de multiplicar!"

– "¿Aria?" – La arpía tocó mi hombro. – "¿Podrías dejar de armar una escena?"

– "¡Y ahora soy yo la del teatro, ¿verdad?! ¿Qué no ves que este arrapiezo no sabe distinguir un maldito gato de un simio?"

– "La que no sabe distinguir aquí eres tú, garrapata mensa."

Ella mostró su ala en dirección de otro anuncio, una con animales antropomórficos, aunque no eran liminales. El niño se me quedó viendo y torció la boca, yo lo ignoré.

– "¿Lo ves? El chiquitín tiene razón."

– " _Kemono Cuatas._ " – Leí el título de la serie animada presentada. – "Ah, de esto era lo que hablaba _Herr Kommandant_."

– "Yep. Y precisamente una chica serval es el personaje principal."

– "Oh, ya veo. No lo sabía."

– "¡Fea!" – Me insultó Sarver. – "¡Azi maia!"

– "¡Ya deja de llamarme así, enano!" – Vociferé. – "¡O juro que te lanzo con tu maldito 'kemoco' para te devore, granuja!"

– "Honestamente, flaca…" – La rapaz disintió con la cabeza y se hizo con el crío. – "No sé cuál de ustedes es más inmaduro. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?"

– "Veamos…" – Revisé mi reloj. – "Faltan veinte minutos para las dos de la tarde."

– "¡Ah, Chihuahua! ¿Tan tarde?" – Expresó Roberto. – "¡Híjole, y se supone que íbamos al Club Deportivo Kobold a las tres!"

– "Está bien, Robie, aún podemos llegar." – Le calmó Amanda. – "Bueno, chicas, creo que aquí nos despedimos. Fue genial pasarla con ustedes. Deberíamos repetirlo uno de estos días."

– "Oh, eso me recuerda." – La castaña habló. – " _Big Boy_ , Amanda, la fiesta de Mio será justamente mañana y me preguntaba si deseaban asistir. Nos sentiríamos mal si la persona que salvó el restaurante no nos acompañara."

– "Por mí no hay problema, estaría encantado." – Aclaró García. – "¿Qué dices, Amanda?"

– "¡Claro, sería fantástico!" – Replicó la alegre francesa. – "¿Dónde se realizará? ¿En el _Aizawa_?"

– "Actualmente, lo celebraremos en la casa de Yuuko." – Aclaró la americana. – " _Big Boy_ , te estoy mandando la dirección GPS por mensajería al teléfono, ¿la tienes?"

– "Veamos… Síp, recibido, comadre." – Confirmó el chico. – "¿A qué hora llegamos?"

– "Alrededor de las doce de la tarde. Empezará a la una, para darnos tiempo de darle los últimos toques a la sorpresa. Los estaremos esperando."

– "Por supuesto." – El soldado ofreció ambas manos. – "Gracias, Cetania. Aria, te agradezco también. Nos vemos mañana."

– "Igualmente, _Big Boy_." – La pajarita la estrechó. – "Cuídense."

– "Y carga toda la noche la pierna por si las dudas, _Unteroffizier_." – Bromeé, regresándole el gesto. – "Nos vemos, amigos. Tengan cuidado."

– "Ustedes también, chicas. Y tú igual, Haruhiko." – La minotauro hizo una reverencia que imitamos y acarició la cabecita del chiquillo. – " _¡Au revoir!_ "

Ambos partieron y nosotras volvimos a terminar el recorrido. No tardamos mucho ya que de hecho habíamos finalizado prácticamente una vez admirado al fiero guepardo y sus cachorritos deambular en su exhibición. Capturando el momento con otro par de fotografías, decidimos que era momento de volver a Asaka para cumplir nuestra promesa de almorzar en el _Aizawa_. Camino a la salida, Sarver deseó una última parada para hacerse con más miembros para su propio santuario animal agregando otro felpudo integrante a su familia de peluche. Rindiéndonos ante sus protestas en forma de lloriqueo, acatamos su orden e ingresamos a la tienda de recuerdos.

– "Toma, _Süsse_." – Le dije a la falconiforme, entregándole un jocoso muñeco de araña, una sparassidae. – "Para que te proteja de noche a ti y tu tortuga. Pero no la abraces más que a mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Aww, que ternura. _Thanks_ , _Blondie_." – La halcón me dio un beso en la mejilla y se la mostró al nene. – "Mira lo que mami me regaló, querubín. ¿Verdad que está bonita? ¿Verdad que sí?"

– "Es la última; me alegra que te guste, linda." – Tomé una foca blanca de Groenlandia. – "Le llevaré esta a Lala. Está bien pachoncita."

– "¿La foca o la dullahan?" – Se burló la arpía.

– "Las dos, aunque una tiene lo infladito donde realmente importa." – Repliqué, ignorando su obvia mofa hacia el peso de la irlandesa. – "¿Ya encontró algo el churumbel?"

– "No se decide si llevar al pingüino papúa o el de Humboldt." – Informó la castaña. – "O le gustaron tus antiguas jefas o ese anime en verdad que influencia a la juventud."

– "¿Por qué no ambos?"

– "Es posible. Espera, ¿hablas de comprarlo o del influjo?"

– "Ambos."

– "Ah, supongo que tienes razón." – Agarró el uno y el otro. – "Pero concuerdo. Cuando no puedes elegir, mejor tomas los d… Oh, sí que eres diabólica, flaca. Casi caigo en tu trampa."

– "Yo no fui la que hizo alusión al tal tema, genio." – Contesté sardónicamente, aunque sonreía por dentro. – "¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"

– "Uhm, siete minutos más para las dos." – Observó su celular. – "Mejor nos vamos ya, si queremos llegar a tiempo."

– "Vale."

Pagando por los artículos y tomándole una foto a Haru con una _cosplayer_ disfrazada de su adorada serval ' _kemono_ ' (¡Nos están invadiendo!), nos retiramos de ahí y tomamos la ruta de trenes que nos trasladaría a Asaka. En el trayecto a la estación Nishi-Kokubunji, una pareja de ancianitos acompañados de su nieta de similar edad de Haru, se sentaron frente a nosotras y nos saludaron al notar al bebé en su llamativo trajecito dracónida. Me alegró que no les extrañara que fuéramos liminales, o que mi atuendo tan intimidante y mis armas les incomodaran. El estereotipo de que las viejas generaciones son las menos tolerantes a los cambios no siempre es cierto, cosa que aprecio. Arribamos a nuestro destino, justo con tres minutos para la hora acordada.

Tomamos un taxi adaptado para extraespecies y sin nada novedoso que sucediera, nos transportó hasta las puertas del restaurante donde mi amada peliblanca laboraba. Llegué con cuatro minutos de retraso, pero esperaba que tan insignificante discrepancia de lapso temporal no le importara. Habiéndome alimentado con puros mantecados durante nuestra excursión en el zoológico, mi sistema digestivo exigía sustento real a base de proteínas útiles en lugar de vitaminas huecas y carbohidratos saturados con endulzantes artificiales. Eso y amor que mi irlandesa le agregaba a cada exquisita vianda que preparaba; era parte importante de una comida saludable.

Entramos, hallando el sitio moderadamente lleno, aunque algunos comensales ya estaban en camino a retirarse. Una pequeña sensación de bienestar se desarrolló dentro de mí al volver a ver las conservadas paredes de madera café acompañadas de aterciopeladas secciones rojas en la base, más las plantas de sombra y uno que otro cuadro con hermosos castillos y paisajes del país del sol naciente. Y por supuesto, ese deífico aroma proveniente de la cocina que le abría a cualquiera el apetito. Cruzando el espacio entre la entrada y el sector principal, fuimos saludadas por la propia dueña, que se encontraba dándole indicaciones a un par de meseros y no dudó en atendernos personalmente.

– "¡Hola, chicas! ¡Bienvenidas!" – Exclamó la mujer de pelo azul, haciendo una reverencia. – "Un gusto verlas."

– " _Guten tag_ , _Fräulein_ Aizawa." – Emulé el gesto. – "El sentimiento es mutuo."

– " _Good afternoon_ , Mio." – La castaña saludó. – "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?"

– "Excelente, tomando en cuenta que apenas ayer nos decoraron las paredes de improviso con plomo." – Rió la administradora. – "Pero pasen, que de hecho las estábamos esperando. Les reservé una mesa durante todo el día, a petición de cierta dullahan."

– "Espero eso no le haya causado inconvenientes con los clientes, Mio." – Hablé, haciendo otra reverencia como disculpa.

– "Tranquila, Aria, que son las diseñadas para liminales grandes y la mayoría sólo requiere regulares." – Aclaró. Hizo seña que la siguiéramos. – "Y tampoco es que sea una molestia apartar un lugar a un par de agentes y su pequeñín. ¿Cómo se llama el dragoncito?"

– "Haruhiko Sarver." – Confirmó la halcón, detrás de ella. – "Acabamos de llevarlo al zoológico de Tama. Y creó que se enamoró de los pingüinos."

– "¿Quién no? Si son tan monos con ese tambaleo al moverse." – Nos invitó a tomar asiento mientras le hacía señas a una de las meseras. – "Yo fui hace unos días, cuando reemplazaron el bus de los leones por los pajaritos. ¿Se divirtieron?"

– "Fue tanto relajante como educativo. Y caro, estos condenados peluches son más costosos que en el acuario." – Opiné, asentándome. – "Cetania se puso a charlar con sus primos enjaulados, demostrando lo bien educada que-¡Auch!"

– "La que debería cerrar el pico debería ser otra." – Replicó ella, habiéndome pellizcado el brazo. – "En fin. Sí, fue entretenido. Incluso nos encontramos con el buen de Robie y Amanda."

– "Aww, ¿Y por qué no los invitaron también?" – Aizawa se hizo a un lado mientras una trabajadora limpiaba la mesa. – "Tener al héroe actual y a las de ayer sería buena publicidad."

– "Tuvieron que asistir al gimnasio Kobold." – Respondí. – "Espere, ¿del ayer? ¿Tan viejas son nuestras acciones en el centro comercial?"

– "No en ensañes, flaca. No lo dijo de esa manera." – Dijo la falconiforme, desestimando con el ala. – "Descuida, Mio, ya vendrán otro día. Sólo nos los uses como publicidad, o al menos de forma tan obvia. No querremos que la prensa los agobie como a nosotras."

– "Oh, vamos, Cetania, no soy tan mezquina." – Contestó la dueña del lugar. – "Aunque uno que otro recorte del diario detallando su valiente hazaña no haría daño, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, enseguida les traen su comida. Lala dijo que les preparó algo realmente especial."

– "Mientras no sea veneno." – Musitó la arpía. Yo le pellizqué el costado en represalia. – "Ouch. Te lo tomas todo en serio, araña. Por cierto, Mio, ¿tendrán un asiento para el chiquitín?"

– "Justamente ahí viene."

Como aseguró, otra de las meseras nos facilitó una sillita para bebé y, dejándolo en sus ropas regulares para colocarle apropiadamente su babero, acomodamos al chaval en el mueble mientras jugaba con sus peluches. La mujer de cabello azul nos informó que la segadora se nos uniría después que regresara de traer un encargo de algunos ingredientes y víveres para la cocina. Si bien ella era cocinera y en el restaurante contaba empleados que podrían realizar tales tareas ordinarias, Aizawa nos reiteró que su política de trabajo es que todos cooperaran, sin importar puesto. Incluso la chef principal se veía envuelta en tales labores de vez en cuando. Me recordó un poco a la filosofía en las oficinas de MON, aunque al menos aquí si les agradecían por el esfuerzo.

La administradora se retiró y nosotras esperamos pacientemente. Platiqué con la emplumada sobre trivialidades y nuestro paseo, conmigo provocándole sobre el asunto de mi propuesta poliamorosa y ella siempre evitando dar una respuesta que no fuera despectiva o mostrar el dedo medio con su mano postiza, a veces dos. Sarver no incordió, estando él ya lleno de su papilla de pomáceas. Al poco tiempo, oímos la campanita de la puerta principal sonar. Instintivamente dirigí mis manos hacia mis armas, lista por si algún idiota deseaba probar su suerte nuevamente y romper el récord terminar de más balas en el trasero en menos tiempo. Afortunadamente, mi paranoia probó ser innecesaria al reconocer la identidad de los invitados.

– "Te lo digo, Draco, aquí sirven un filete miñón que está como para chuparse el aguijón." – Mencionaba casualmente la chica serket emperador que conocí en la tienda del acuario. – "Y con eso no te estoy sugiriendo que hagas eso con el mío, ¿de acuerdo? No es que sea una zona sensible o algo así."

– "Ya hemos venido aquí con anterioridad, Aiur." – Le recordó su compañera dragonewt, junto a ella. – "Y descuida, no tengo interés en poner tu telson en mi boca."

– "Aunque, bueno, tal vez la base de mi colita también sea zona erógena."

– "Aiur, suenas a los personajes de esos mangas que lees." – Alzó una ceja la reptiliana. – "¿O acaso tú…?"

– "Hey, ¿no son esas las besuconas del tren?" – La escórpida señaló con una de sus pinzas – "Sí, definitivamente lo son. ¿Quieres ir a saludarlas?"

– "Quizás deseen estar solas."

– "Tanto como esa camaleona a la que te le quedaste viendo el trasero." – Retrucó la serket pelinegra. – "O a esa ryu-jin. Y eso que estaba algo plana."

– "¡No hablemos de eso, ¿sí?! Te repito que sería mejor que las dejaras comer en p-"

– "¡Hey, chicas! ¿Qué cuentan?" – Nos saludó la artrópoda, acercándose a nuestra mesa. – "¿Cómo trata la vida un par de enamoradas? ¿Ya consiguieron su amuleto de Mara?"

– " _Guten tag_ , Aiur." – Ofrecí mi mano. – "Paseando con la esposa y el pequeño. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Matando zergs, empalando nigromantes, recorriendo Sovngarde, estudiando para el condenado examen..." – Enumeró, estrechando mi mano. Sólo entendí un punto. – "Lo usual para una universitaria. ¿Dijiste esposa?"

– "Aún no, pero más le vale que se vuelva realidad." – Injirió la castaña. – "Aunque con esos términos que ofrece, quizás deba rechazar la propuesta. Por cierto, soy Cetania, _nice to meet ya_."

– "Aiur, aunque puedes decirme Ari. Un placer, pajarita." – Agarró la mano protética de la halcón. – "¿Qué fue lo que te pidió la araña? ¿Vestirse como Nazis y entrar a una sinagoga?"

– "No digas esas cosas, Ari." – Le susurró la dracónida. – "Son las nuevas agentes de MON, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Tranquilízate, que ellas saben que bromeo." – Desestimó con una pinza. – "Investigué sobre ustedes, tortolitas. Así que pertenecen a la ley. Espero no me arresten por vapulear inocentes en línea, a veces algunos engreídos necesitan que les recuerde quien es la emperatriz del Starcraft."

– "Erm, claro." – Respondí. No entiendo ni la mitad de sus referencias. – "Y díganme, ¿están en una cita también?"

– "Sólo vinimos a comer." – Aseveró la rubia dragonewt. – "Y ya que ustedes también, supongo deberíamos dejarlas en paz."

– "Oh, por el amor de Talos, Draco. ¿Podrías relajarte un poco?" – Exclamó la escorpiona. – "No van a arrestarte por lo que Erin le hizo… O quiso hacer a Jaeg-comosellame."

Nunca se lo aprenden. ¿En serio mi apellido es tan complicado? Se pronuncia 'Ye-gar-es-turm', no es tan difícil. Si conocieran los trabalenguas germanos, pensarían que decir el nombre real de Cthulhu con ocho glotis es cosa de niños.

– "Jaëgersturm." – Corregí.

– "Sí, eso." – Concedió Aiur. – "Como decía, lo que esa loca haga es cosa de ella, tú eres inocente."

– "Uhm, ¿puedo preguntar de que hablan?" – Pedí iluminación.

– "Draco cree que tú, prima arácnida, le tienes alguna especie de resentimiento por lo que su amiga Erin, la wyvern, trató de hacerte." – Explicó la pelinegra. – "Ya sabes, casi arrancarte el corazón en la heladería y luego querer patearte en tu propia casa. O eso es lo que me contó."

– "Oh, sí ya recuerdo. Bueno, sinceramente después de lo que nuestra propia jefa nos obliga a pasar, lo que haya intentado la tal Erin no es nada." – Encogí los hombros. – "Por supuesto, me encantaría que ya nunca lo volviera a hacer."

– "A nombre de ella, me disculpo." – La rubia hizo una ligera reverencia. – "No lo dijo explícitamente, pero tengo la seguridad que Erin se siente mal por ello."

– "Como si esa escamosa tuviera sentimientos." – Se mofó la serket. – "Es difícil verte de esa manera, Draco. Siempre me hablas del orgullo de los dragones y eso."

– "No quiero problemas con la ley, Aiur. Lo que esa fastidiosa de Polt me hizo pasar para cumplir mi servicio comunitario nunca se me olvidará."

– "¿Salir a correr junto a una demonio menor es tan cruel?"

– "¡Fue una maratón de diez kilómetros sin parar! ¡Terminé con la cola llena raspones, astillas y piedras! ¡Tuve que usar una pomada que huele a rayos por una semana! ¡Y esa maldita kobold insistió en que los repitiéramos al regresar!"

– "Es lo que te ganas por portarte mal." – Acotó Aiur. – "Eso me recuerda, ¿ya te respondió la tal… cómo se llamaba… Miia? ¿Te perdonó después de que le dijeras esas cosas tan feas?"

– "Bien, sobre eso… Verás…"

– "¿Todavía no contesta la víbora esa?" – La invertebrada alzó sus brazos. – "¡Pues no sé para qué insistes en rogarle si no le importas! Espera, ¿acaso serás tú quien se olvidó de volver a entablar conversación con ella?"

– "B-bueno…"

Recordé de inmediato la situación de la dragona. La lamia había revelado que Draco había hecho algo peor que zaherirle, lo que eventualmente me llevó a externar mi turbio pasado a la familia entera. Cierto, debería reclamarle por haber desatado tal bomba y hacerme recordar el amargo ayer; pero, al mismo tiempo, le estoy agradecida por haberme hecho expulsar esa espina de mi alma y al menos, entre las personas que importan, hallar el perdón que tanto había buscado desde ese fatídico momento. No podía guardar rencor a alguien que, al final, me ayudó a redimirme. De hecho, debería ayudarla. No sólo como mujer, hermana sáfica o como retribución, sino como amiga. Es lo correcto.

Eso espero.

– "Cetania." – Le susurré a la pajarita, acercándome a su oído. – "¿Te parece si las invitamos a la fiesta?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "Sería bueno que la reptil y Miia hicieran finalmente las paces."

– "No te ofendas, flaca, pero lo pueden hacer en tu casa."

– "Lo sé, pero la reunión sería perfecta para que se lograra una mayor aceptación por parte de la serpiente. Presión de grupo y eso."

– "¿No te parece algo mezquino el forzar algo así? Y pensé que lo Nazi sólo era la ropa."

– "Fue lo mismo que sucedió conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Y al final todo salió bien y me quité ese peso de encima."

– "¿Por qué piensas que funcionará con ellas de la misma manera?"

– "Créeme, cuando se trata de algo tan delicado como esto, ambos partidos sólo desean arreglarlo definitivamente." – Afirmé. – "Además, no tiene que ser precisamente en público, podrían hacerlo en privado. Pero saber que hay gente alrededor será suficiente para motivarlos a reconciliarse."

– "Sí que eres malvadamente truculenta, araña." – Suspiró. – "Aún así, ya son demasiados invitados. Incluso tu morada no se daría abasto."

– "Bueno, piensa en que también podríamos ayudar a Smith, quien estará presente, con la investigación sobre Geber." – Manifesté, alzando mi dedo. – "Ella y Draco lo conocen, y podrían saber algo útil."

– "Eso suena aún más mañoso que lo anterior, rubia manipuladora." – Inclinó la cabeza. – "¿Segura que no eres descendiente de Goebbels?"

– "No me jodas ahora, plumosa." – Torcí la boca. – "Además, ¿ya notaste que la escorpioncita está infatuada con la poiquiloterma?"

– "¿Infatuada? Está que derrama estrógeno. Pensé que ese olor era su quitina, pero no, las feromonas le salen a chorros." – Las miró de reojo. – "Y la otra es tan despistada como tú; ni se ha dado cuenta de los coqueteos de Aiur."

– "Precisamente. ¿No crees que sería bueno ayudarles un poco y unir los lazos para expandir el entendimiento y la paz entre individuos, como dicta la filosofía del Acta de Intercambio?"

– "Ay, deja la perífrasis, flaca. Ya entendí, ¿de acuerdo? Esa dullahan te influencia demasiado." – Giró los ojos. – "Bien, invítalas. Pero que no lleven a esa wyvern del averno; no quiero que Mio sea la que termine en el hospital."

– " _Danke_ , _Süsse_. Eres la mejor."

Le di un ósculo rápido a mi voladora estadounidense y me volteé hacia las chicas, que continuaban enfrascadas en su litigio verbal.

– "Uhm, disculpen." – Carraspeé para llamar su atención. – "Díganme, ¿estarán libres mañana?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?" – Cuestionó la serket.

– "Bien, Cetania y yo planeamos una fiesta…" – Les hice además con el dedo para que se acercaran. Obedecieron. – "La dueña de este restaurante. Será en casa de la arpía y queremos invitarlas a ambas. ¿Qué dicen?"

– "Le agradecemos la oferta, agente, pero nuestra presencia sería incómoda al no conocer a nadie." – se excusó la dragonewt.

– "Bueno, ahí está la cosa. Mi familia hospedadora entera atenderá también a la celebración, incluyendo a Miia."

– "¿Miia estará presente?" – Los ojos de la escamosa se iluminaron al instante. – "¿Está segura?"

– "Una agente policial no miente, amiga."

– "Entiendo, aunque…" – Desvió la mirada, insegura. – "No sé si sea una buena idea que ella me vea. Seguramente me aborrece."

– "Escucha, ella nos contó que tuvo un… malentendido contigo y, si me permites opinar, creo que ella está dispuesta a indultarte si se lo pides de nuevo." – Expliqué, con voz conciliadora y colocando mi mano en su hombro. – "Comprendo perfectamente lo que es cometer un error grave y la infausta culpa que te consume el alma. Y la enorme liberación que es el recibir perdón. No quiero presionarte ni obligarte, Draco, pero pienso que sería una buena oportunidad para reconstruir esos puentes, ¿no te parece?"

– "¿Usted… Usted cree que yo tenga oportunidad?"

– "Digamos que gracias a mí ya tiene experiencia con exonerar tales faltas."

– "Si usted lo piensa, agente… supongo… supongo que puedo aceptar." – Se giró hacia su quitinosa compañera. – "Aiur, ¿está bien si asistimos? Quiero redimirme, aunque falle. Y deseo que estés a mi lado, para darme fuerzas."

– "Claro, Draco." – La escórpida sonrió. Pude notar ese brillo esperanzado en sus seis ojos carmesí. – "Estaré más que encantada de acompañarte."

– "Gracias. Creo que está decidido." – La dragona se volteó y ofreció su mano. – "Puede contar con nosotras. Gracias, agente Jaëgersturm."

– "Llámame Aria." – La estreché.

– "Vale, de acuerdo, Aria." – Se la dio igual a la rapaz. – "Y también a ti… Cetania, ¿cierto?"

– "Yup. Las estaremos esperando, compañeras." – Regresó el gesto. – "También tú, Aiur. No faltes"

– "Gracias. ¡Por Sithis, mira cuanto tiempo ha pasado!" – Exclamó la invertebrada al ver la hora en su celular. – "Vamos a sentarnos, dovahkiin, que aún debemos ver si ya está disponible el juego, ese del que te hablé. Gracias, tortolitas, las veremos en la fiesta. ¡Atentas a los cielos, caminantes!"

Despidiéndolas con la mano, nosotras volvimos a nuestros lugares y ellas se encaminaron a otra mesa con espacio para el cuerpo de la alacrana. Habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que arribamos y comenzaba a preocuparme por mi segadora, sin contar con el sonido que nuestros estómagos producían. Entonces, mi rostro esbozó una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla al ver a mi divina irlandesa pasar la ventana, cargando una enorme caja repleta de víveres en sus manos y acompañando a una mujer de pálida tez y cabello verde. Supuse que esa sería Sanae Paromia, la amiga de la que ha hablado tanto. Naturalmente y con mi sentido de honor activado, me incorporé para liberar a mi peliblanca de tan pesada carga de sus delicadas extremidades.

– "Perdone, mi lozana dama…" – Le hablé a la dullahan, actuando como aristócrata. – "Pero si me lo permite, me encantaría auxiliarla con su labor y librarla de tan agraviante peso. Una mujer tan deífica no debe manchar su impoluta piel con impío sudor."

– "¡Ay, qué buena eres, araña!" – Exclamó Sanae. – "Ya me había cansado de cargar con tanto tomate y repollo.

– "¿Eh?"

– "Toma." – Paromia depositó en mis manos la caja que llevaba. – "Agárrala bien. No las tires o te las cobro, ¿de acuerdo? Ven, sígueme."

– "¿Uh?"

– "¿Qué esperas ahí parada, como estatua? Los platillos no se preparan con aire, ¿sabes? Muévete."

– "¿Wah?" – Sacudí mi cabeza, reaccionando. – "¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

– "Pasa que tienes ocho patas, pero ninguna se mueve." – La chica de pelo verde reanudó la marcha. – "Anda, que nos disminuirán el salario si tardamos."

– "Pero…"

– "Por aquí, _A chuisle_." – Dijo una muy divertida Lala, siguiendo a su amiga. – "Cuidado con las cebollas, suelen resbalarse."

Riendo las cómplices y dándome cuenta que caí en su juego, suspiré, carcajeándome tenuemente por lo jocoso que tal situación resultaba. Entramos por la puerta trasera, directamente a la cocina, siendo recibida tanto por el intenso aroma de la comida en nacimiento como las miradas extrañadas de las otras cocineras. Con la segadora revelándoles mi identidad, Kanako y Suwako, chef y _sous_ -chef del _Aizawa_ respectivamente, me saludaron amablemente y regresaron a sus labores mientras yo depositaba los contendedores donde se me indicó.

Dándole la mano a la lámpades y felicitándola tanto por ofrecerse a servirnos los platillos como por tan ingeniosa broma, regresé junto a mi azulita a nuestra mesa, donde la castaña y Haru nos esperaban. Al estar juntas, ambas rivales se lanzaron breves miradas retadoras, pero cesaron su silente litigio para centrarse en atender al pequeño, cuyo apetito había regresado y ahora lo alimentaban con papilla de ciruela. Irónico, Sarver se ha debatido todo este tiempo entre manzana de la discordia y diplomático reconciliador, pero siempre siendo la razón principal para que la falconiforme y la segadora se hallaran en la misma mesa. Quizás eso lo exonere de sus repetidas faltas de respeto hacia mi persona.

La mujer de verde cabellera volvió en poco tiempo, cargando no una sino dos enormes bandejas con nuestros platos en estas. Sonreí al distinguir la _rostbrätel_ de la región de Turingia, que era chuleta de cerdo marinada sazonada con algunas bebidas alcohólicas, como _kümmel_. Aunque estaba segura que la irlandesa había hallado una forma de sustituir tales ingredientes con perfectos sustitutos. También estaba acompañada de papitas fritas y vegetales que agregaban el verde al café de la carne con salsa y el amarillo de las patatas junto al dorado de la cebolla. Ignoro por qué, pero variopinta paleta cromática me resultaba tan agradable como el delicioso olor.

Para la americana, se le presentó un plato de pollo Barbeton acompañado de ensalada de col blanca, papas fritas y salsa picante para sazonar. Estaba segura que servir carne de ave frita era un poco sutil mensaje por parte de la peliblanca a la castaña, pero esta última mencionó que tal vianda era un platillo de origen serbio pero adoptado en el medio oeste de Estados Unidos, específicamente en Ohio. Tal estado era conocido como el lugar de nacimiento de la aviación, al ser la tierra que vio crecer a los hermanos Wright y Neil Armstrong, el primer hombre en pisar la luna, así que la arpía lo tomó como una muestra de sumo respeto y admiración, para disgusto de la dullahan.

Por último, la segadora optó por hacer honor a sus orígenes y se hizo un sencillo pero muy delicioso _cottage pie_ , tan apetitoso como los que ella preparaba para mí. Dándole palmaditas al asiento imaginario a su izquierda, la Abismal me indicó silenciosamente que me asentara a su lado, mandato que obedecí sin dilación. Eso no detuvo a la rapaz y raudamente movió su silla para quedar a mi derecha, terminando así yo entre ambas. Eso estaba bien para mí. Y Haru, satisfecho y lleno, se había dormido en su silla, así que no molestaría, ¡mucho mejor!

Antes que tal desafío a las intenciones de la peliblanca terminara en disputa verbal, carraspeé para alabar a mi novia de piel añil por haberse tomado la molestia de guisar tan apoteósicos manjares para nosotras. Ahí, la dullahan reveló que parte del crédito también iba para su compañera, quien le ayudó enormemente para finalizar tres platillos a tiempo, a pesar de estar sumamente ocupadas con las órdenes. Agradeciéndole a la chica de pálida epidermis, ella se retiró con una reverencia y procedimos a llenar nuestros estómagos.

– "Así que la niña fantasmagórica se llama Sanae." – Comentó la halcón, tomando una pierna de pollo. – "¿Qué especie era ella? ¿Un espíritu chocarrero?"

– "Lámpades. Ninfas de la diosa Hécate." – Aclaró la irlandesa, cortando un pedazo de la corteza de patatas. – "La luz de sus mitológicas antorchas, según los mitos, era capaz de inducir a la locura. Obvio, tales fruslerías no eran más que risibles incoherencias."

– "Una griega descendiente de la deidad titánide de la noche." – Mencionó la falconiforme. – "Igual que nuestra Dyne."

– "Pero mucho más agradable." – Acoté, tomando un poco de mí bebida sabor uva. – "¿Dices que ella te ayudó con la mitad, _Spatzi_?"

– "Correcto, _A chuisle_. Le agradezco también por cubrirme en este momento." – Replicó la segadora, cortando otro poco del pastel. – "De hecho, ella fue quien logró hallar reemplazos perfectos para las bebidas fermentadas que componen los saborizantes de tu _rostbrätel_."

– "Gratifícala de mi parte nuevamente, linda." – Deglutí otro trozo de esa chuleta, era exquisito. – "Aunque tampoco seas tan modesta, estoy segura que este sazón es completamente tuyo."

– "División equitativa, _A chuisle_. Fue un trabajo de dos." – Remarcó. – "Una perfecta alianza que rindió los frutos esperados, especialmente a tu favor."

– "Conozco perfectamente de eso, amor." – Miré a la arpía, con una sonrisita. – "¿Cierto, Cetania?"

– "Por supuesto. Junto con la empusa, somos un equipo invencible." – Respondió la castaña, evadiendo mi insinuación. – "Como sea, la lámpades es agradable. Y ya que cocina tan bien, sería excelente auxiliar en la fiesta."

– "¿Piensas agregar a Paromia a la lista de invitados, mujer alada?" – Interrogó la peliblanca, después de tomar de su bebida. – "Me alegraría si no fuera por tu desvergonzada intención de volverla una simple peona de las artes cisorias para el beneficio de la homenajeada."

– "La cual también es su superior. Por la tanto, es un trato que terminaría favoreciéndolas a ambas sobradamente." – Retrucó la estadounidense. Admito que la pajarita ganó ese round. – "Además, no lo hago por tan mezquinas pretensiones, azulosa; simplemente deseo retribuirle este favor. Y tenerla como reemplazo en caso tú te ausentes, lo cual sería preferible."

– "Has invocado a fuerzas Abismales y difícilmente lograrás deshacerte de una de sus hijas, descendiente de Taumas." – Proclamó la peliblanca, degustando una cucharada de carne molida con guisantes y papas. – "Además, no pienso dejarte sola para que influencies negativamente tanto en mi amada como en mi mejor amiga."

– "Descuida, Aria y tú están más chifladas que esa lámpades." – Rió la voladora, devorado las patatas fritas. – "Joder, están riquísimas. Ojalá las preparen también mañana."

– "Concuerdo en su remarcable sabor y me aseguraré de repetir tan amena vitualla."

Al menos ya armonizaron con algo. Tomando nota: Un estómago satisfecho siempre está más dispuesto a amenizar las disputas. Y esta carne es divina, ya puedo morir en paz.

– "Por cierto, _Spatzi_ , hasta ahora vengo notando lo abundantes que son estas en nuestros platillos." – Señalé la abundante cantidad de papas. – "¿Es temporada Rusa o sólo te encantó mi horrible apodo de MOE?"

– "Admito que eso se debe a una mezcla de efectivas zalamerías y circunloquios que lograron pillar a mi jefa." – Confesó la dullahan. – "Nuestros proveedores y el reciente surgimiento de la sobreproducción de tal producto, pudieron convencer a Aizawa de llenar sobradamente nuestras reservas de solanáceas. Es nuestro deber ahora el promover el consumo de tales tubérculos para evitar su desperdicio."

– "En términos simples, compraron demasiadas patatas y ahora deben deshacerse de ellas."

– "Lacónica y acertada síntesis, _A chuisle_." – Tomó otro sorbo de su vaso.

– "Genial, nos están dando sobras. Deliciosas, pero excedentes al fin y al cabo." – Comentó la arpía, comiendo más. Sabía que estaba siendo irónica. – "Espero que tampoco estén podridas."

– "Te garantizo su inmaculada frescura, hija de Electra." – Respondió la irlandesa. – "Nunca me atrevería a ofrecerle a mi pareja un producto de calidad inferior. Si contraes alguna infección estomacal, culpa a tu exigua higiene personal."

– "Sí, sí." – Desestimó con el ala. – "En fin, ya que mañana es el gran día, ¿crees que puedas venir con nostras a mi casa después de salir? Hay que planear lo antes posible."

– "Supongo que sería lo más recomendable para evitar contratiempos." – La segadora insertó el tenedor en la dura corteza ocre hecha a base de vegetales. – " _Mo chuisle_ me dijo que MON también figura entre los invitados, por lo tanto deberemos redoblar los esfuerzos para satisfacer su insaciable gazuza."

– "Y también a Nikos, Mei, Ekaterina, Roberto, Amanda. Y no olvidemos a esa serket y la dragonewt." – Enumeró la falconiforme, pasando su carne por la salsa. – "Y ahora Paromia. Rayos, debimos alquilar el foro internacional de Tokio para contar con espacio suficiente. Sólo falta que Saadia y Titania nos caigan de sorpresa y Yuuko nos mande al diablo."

– "No nos eches la sal, pajarraca." – Temblé del miedo al pensar en tal posibilidad. – "Y hablando de eso, ¿Mei ya sabe que es parte de las nominadas?"

– "Al menos no de mi parte. Le dije a Dyne que le informara si la veía y me llamara para confirmarlo, aunque no se ha comunicado."

Como si fuera cierto personaje popular del cine que aparece cuando se menciona su nombre tres veces, el teléfono de la americana comenzó a timbrar, siendo contestado raudamente por ella. Reí ligeramente al reconocer que había elegido el canto de un grillo para la persona en particular que intentaba comunicarse, evidenciando su identidad de cómica manera. Oprimiendo el botón en la pantalla del aparato, la rapaz tomó la llamada y saludó a la inconfundible Nikos.

– " _¿What's up, Pepper? ¿How ya doin', you crazy cricket?_ " – Habló la castaña en su lengua madre. – "¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Sí, por supuesto. Claro, dile que la esperaremos con gusto. Vale, muchas gracias, amiga. Igualmente, mantisita. Por cierto, _Potato_ te manda más besitos. ¡Ja!"

Riendo, la halcón guardó su celular cuando la notablemente furiosa empusa terminó abruptamente la llamada, a juzgar por su vesánico vociferar claramente audible por la pequeña bocina del artilugio. Corroborándonos que la gecko pelirroja ya había confirmado su asistencia gracias a la intervención de la mediterránea, proseguimos con el almuerzo, charlando calmadamente sobre nuestra travesía en el zoológico y los acontecimientos cotidianos del restaurante. Mientras Cetania mostraba las fotos del paseo a Lala y ambas comentaban en lo tierno de los animales y el pequeño Haru, yo me mantuve sonriendo al disfrutar de la pacífica compañía de las mujeres que más quería en este mundo. Deseaba que momentos así duraran para siempre, porque sabía que, a pesar de lo disparatado que pudiera sonar todavía, podríamos alcanzar el cenit de la felicidad si nos dábamos oportunidad.

Y al igual que por la justicia, no dejaré de luchar hasta lograr ese sueño.

Concluimos nuestra comida y luego de esperar unos minutos para digerirla y evitar cólicos, como recomiendan los doctores, agradecimos a Mio por permitirnos el disfrutar de tan fantástica tarde e incluso por dejarnos todo a mitad de precio. Que la casa invitara hubiera sido la cereza del pastel, pero desgraciadamente no hubo malhechores que me permitieran obtener tales descuentos. Bueno, tampoco es que me quejara por presumir mi fajo de billetes, para sentirme mujer exitosa. Le heredé lo soberbia a mi difunta abuela, lo acepto. Nos despedimos de Aiur y Draco y, con la jefa de la dullahan dándole visto bueno para salir relativamente temprano al faltar apenas quince minutos para el cese de labores, los cuatro nos retiramos de ahí.

La irlandesa se ofreció a cargar con el bebé y lo llevó en brazos, yo adulándole lo maternal que siempre lucía e incluso retratándola con la lente de mi teléfono. Provoqué inesperada una competencia y pronto la falconiforme se halló tratando de ser la que llevara al niño y pidiera ser inmortalizada en digitales bits. No rechacé propuesta de ninguna y, con Tique sonriéndome, logré que ambas aceptaran compartir una foto sosteniendo las dos al chiquitín. Creo que Sarver también estuvo de acuerdo con tan favorable giro de eventos y sutilmente noté un guiño de su parte que le regresé con tres globos oculares. O quizás sólo era una basurita en el ojo, pero me gusta soñar.

Si bien acordamos asistir a la morada Honda para detallar los arreglos de la fiesta, optamos por conseguirle un medio de comunicación móvil a la segadora. En primera, porque después del asalto al _Aizawa_ , yo no deseaba que mi novia se quedara sin medidas para solicitar ayuda o denunciar alguna falta en caso de presenciarla. Era lo esperado de la pareja de una policía. Y la segunda, era para que no extrañara tanto su presencia al ausentarme de casa. Incluso con las cartas y demás, no deseaba estar tan lejos de mi azulita. Y por supuesto, intercambiar fotos subidas de tono por mensajería para esas noches solitarias.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Es completamente normal! ¡Si nadie los quiere por feos, no es mi culpa!

Decantándonos por caminar, la castaña nos indicó el lugar indicado. Yo hubiera elegido donde acudí a solicitar el plan de datos para el mío, pero ella insistió en que podríamos conseguir mejores precios, así que la seguimos. Los cielos comenzaban a tornarse grises, aunque no anunciaban lluvia; no estaba preocupada, pues cargaba con el paraguas por si las moscas. La vista de tres liminales y un crío seguía llamando la atención y las lentes fotográficas de los más curiosos. No me molestaba, al contrario; deseaba mostrarle al mundo un despliegue muy claro de auténtica paz y convivencia entre especies. Es excelente publicidad para el departamento de justicia y ayuda a que la gente nos conozca y confíe.

Arribamos al centro comercial y entramos a un establecimiento con varias ofertas ostentados en llamativos carteles. La tecnología no escaseaba en uno de los principales innovadores mundiales de tal rama, así que era entendible que una sencilla tienda con un modesto anuncio con el nombre del comercio pudiera pasar desapercibida. Eso podría explicar los precios en su mayoría asequibles que comprobamos al checar el interior del almacén. Alineados tras estantes de cristal y con pequeños papeles de fluorescente color que indicaban la cantidad necesaria para adquirirlos, hallamos varios modelos y accesorios para el mundo de la telefonía portátil. Incluso nos topamos con ejemplares promocionando ese famoso anime y sus antropomórficos personajes que el chiquillo reconoció al instante al grito de " _kemono_ ".

Demonios, incluso yo empiezo a encontrarlos igual de monos. ¡Esto es magia negra!

– "¿Ya encontraste alguno, guapa?" – Pregunté a la peliblanca al tiempo que yo observaba las ofertas.

– "Me declaro neófita en esto, _A chuisle_." – Contestó la aludida, contemplando las repisas. – "¿Te importaría escoger por mí?"

– "No es física cuántica, linda. Elige el que desees. Todos son prácticamente lo mismo."

– "Hey, chica azul, ¿Qué te parece este?" – La estadounidense señaló uno, agachándose. – "Blu Vivo. No será de marca super-reconocida como las otras, pero las especificaciones no parecen mal."

– "De hecho, _Herr Kommandant_ posee uno similar y siempre se está quejando de la poca batería." – Injerí, tomando un volante. Me gustan los catálogos. – "Ha de ser porque Papi y Suu se lo quitan en ocasiones para bajar sus juegos de la PlayStore, pero prefiero evitar chascos."

– "¿Quizás este Wileyfox Swift 2 Plus?" – Sugirió la irlandesa. – "El precio es accesible."

– "Nope, usan CyanogenOS y ya fue descontinuado." – Declaró la rapaz, sin voltear. – "Podrían darle soporte a Android puro en una actualización, pero la gama baja no siempre garantiza tales opciones."

– "¿ZTE Blade S6?" – La Abismal apuntó a otro.

– "Mediocre."

– "¿Airis TM420?"

– "No lo conozco."

– "¿Xiaomi Redmi?"

– "Yuuko lo usa. Lo odia con toda el alma."

– "¿Oppo F1?"

– "Tuve un Oppo. Lo odié más."

– "¿Te comiste a un crítico de tecnología en la mañana, _Süsse_?" – Le cuestioné a la castaña.

– "Se llama buscar reseñas en Google, flaca." – Mostró la pantalla de su celular. – "Tampoco te recomiendo el mismo que uso porque igual es terrible. Maldito LG."

– "¿Y si probamos con un iPhone, como Smith?"

– "Aria..." – Me miró con seriedad. – "Si compras una mierda de Apple, juro que te lo meto por el recto con una escoba, ¿entendiste?"

– " _Jawohl._ " – Tragué saliva. – "Me asustas, pajarita."

– " _Heil_ Android." – Regresó a su posición previa. – "Hmm, parece que los Honor 5C no se ven tan malos. Si no te importan las fotografías algo movidas, luce como una buena opción."

– "No tienes algún prejuicio en contra de la compañía, ¿verdad?"

– "Estos no te estafan con precios inflados ni tienen borregos hipsters de seguidores."

– "Sí que te tomas en serio esto, _Süsse_."

– "De hecho, lo hago para joder." – Sacó la lengua juguetonamente. – "Pero de verdad, incluso esta decapitada merece algo mejor que basura sobrevalorada de renombre."

– "Nerd."

– "Fascista."

– "Yanqui."

– "Fetichista de las armas."

– "Se dice hoplófila. Y tú eres una aracnofílica."

– "¿Puedes culparnos?" – Habló la dullahan.

– "Claro que no." – Reí.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer rubia entró al establecimiento, llevando carpeta color manila en una mano y celular en la otra. Por su expresión irritada y esas ojeras tan remarcadas que la hacían ver como un oso panda demasiado agrio, dedujimos que era mejor mantenerse alejadas de ella. Con pasos remarcados, pisoteando el suelo con sus botas como si del rinoceronte indio que admiramos en el Tama Zoo se tratara, ella se acercó al mostrador y estampó su teléfono en el mueble de vidrio. Por suerte, el impacto no causó deformaciones en el cristal. O en la encargada que atendía, que casi indiferente bajó la revista que estaba leyendo para mirar con cansada expresión a la furiosa chica frente a ella.

– "¿Qué es ahora, Wilde?" – Preguntó la desganada empleada. – "¿Se te borró el récord en el Kobold Race de nuevo?"

– "¡Ojalá fuera algo tan irrelevante, Yuki!" – Vociferó la otra.

– "¿Volviste a rootearlo con una ROM norcoreana?"

– "¡No tengo ni computadora para hacer esas cosas de nerds!"

– "¿Entonces?"

– "¡Que esta cochinada que me vendiste en un vil robo!" – Alzó el aparato telefónico frente a ella. – "¡Te exigiría mi dinero de vuelta, pero seguro lo gastaste en el inútil de tu novio!"

– "En primera, Michi no puede ser mi novio."

– "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Resultó ser invertido?!"

– "Es mi hermano, idiota."

– "¡Ya sé que Michi es idiota! ¡Mira, me importa un bledo tu vida incestuosa, Yuki, sólo cámbiame esta basura!"

– "Y en segunda, maldita bruja escandalosa…" – La trabajadora injirió, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a la clienta. – "No puedo cambiártelo."

– "¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Por políticas fascistas de la empresa?!"

– "No. Simplemente por el pequeño detalle que de nunca pagaste por ese equipo." – Aseveró Yuki. – "Lo ganaste en nuestro concurso de inauguración. ¿Recuerdas?"

– "¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Tú me lo diste! ¡Ten la decencia de cambiarlo!"

– "Por última vez, Emily: No." – Reanudó su lectura. – "Ahora regresa a ese basurero del cual saliste y déjame en paz, ¿quieres?"

– "¡No me voy de aquí hasta que me des algo mejor que esta mierda!"

– "¿Te parece bien una patada en el culo? Y al final de cuentas, ¿cuál es el maldito problema que tiene?"

– "¡Mis fotos, mis videos! ¡Mis preciosos videos! ¡Esfumados como la economía argentina!"

– "¿Todo esto por unos jodidos archivos?"

– "¡Son importantes! ¡Especialmente el porno! ¡No olvides el hermoso porno!"

– "¿No volviste a insertar al revés la maldita tarjeta SD, degenerada?"

– "¡Tuve que venderla para pagar las deudas de este mes! ¡No, mis archivos estaban en la memoria interna y de repente desparecieron! ¡Tu maldito celular es un asco, cámbiamelo!"

– "Te dije que no, Wilde." – La empleada estiró su mano. – "Dámelo. Lo arreglaré, tú quedarás como una imbécil, harás un berrinche, te largarás y, con suerte, no volveré a saber de ti en mi vida."

– "Bien, compruébalo por ti misma, zopenca." – Se lo entregó.

La dependiente comenzó a revisar el aparato en silencio. Nosotras nos mantuvimos distanciadas, fingiendo estar ocupadas con los modelos en las vitrinas y tarareando disimuladamente la melodía J-Pop en los parlantes. Mirando de reojo, hice contacto visual con la impaciente rubia, con sus llamativos ojos verdes y esclerótica enrojecida por los abundantes vasos sanguíneos contrastando con sus oscuras ojeras, dándole un aspecto terrorífico, haciéndome desviar la mirada y silbar inocentemente. Pronto, la chica detrás del mostrador le regresó el aparato a su dueña.

– "¿Y bien?" – Preguntó la tal Emily, agarrándolo. – "¿Los encontraste?"

– "Nope."

– "Te lo dije. ¿Me darás otro?"

– "Nope."

– "¡¿Por qué no?!"

– "Porque el problema es que todos tus preciados archivos y demás basura se hallaban en la nube."

– "¿Eh?" – La rubia miró al cielo. – "¡Oh, sí! ¡La nube! Espera, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?"

– "Que alguien los borró de tu cuenta en Google Drive."

– "Eso lo hago todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes lo rápido que los packs de _Brazzers_ acaparan los quince gigabytes disponibles? Pero siempre me aseguro que sean los que ya no necesito."

– "¿Con todo y la cuenta en sí?"

– "Un momento… ¡¿Dices que eliminaron todo, incluyendo mi maldito perfil?!"

– "Síp. ¿No tienes copias de seguridad?"

– "Tuve que borrarlas de la SD cuando la vendí… ¡Carajo; todo se perdió, todo!" – Wilde se jaló el cabello. – "¡¿Pero cómo?!"

– "¿Se lo has prestado a alguien?"

– "¡Nadie más que yo lo opera! ¡Y no soy tan estúpida como para hacer algo así!"

– "Pues a menos que seas sonámbula y lo uses dormida, me temo que la única culpable eres tú." – Declaró Yuki. – "Por cierto, ¿trabajas en una jodida peluquería o algo así? Encontré cabellos anaranjados debajo de la carcasa."

– "No, yo aún laboro en…" – Hubo una pausa. – "Olvídalo, ya sé que debo hacer. Gracias, Yuki. Nos vemos."

– "Espero que no."

– "Sí, sí… Por cierto, ¿sabes de una tienda cercana donde vendan trasquiladoras?"

La empleada, ya habiendo regresado a su lectura, sencillamente apuntó a la izquierda. Con eso, la llamada Emily, cocinando rabia vesánica en su interior, salió raudamente del comercio, mascullando ininteligiblemente y pateando a un gatito en el camino. Nosotras nos quedamos mirándonos, confundidas y preferimos seguir indagando en los productos ofrecidos. La dependienta no dijo nada, posiblemente pensando en renunciar de tan estresante trabajo. Bueno, al menos no es la única que debe soportar seres gritones y que le joden la vida a una. Pero al menos Sarver es menos feo.

– "Cuantas complicaciones por un accesorio tan común." – Opinó la segadora, exhalando. – "Sería mejor abandonar tal idea. De todas maneras, no me hace realmente falta."

– "No digas eso, _Spatzi_. No permitiré que te quedes rezagada en medio de la era de la información." – Aseveré. – "Lo que deberías hacer es mandar al diablo las reseñas de Internet…"

– "O las opiniones de Cetania…"

– "Bleh." – La halcón le sacó la lengua.

– "…Y escoger el que más te agrade." – Completé. – "Es lo mismo que dije antes y lo sostengo. El dinero no importa, linda, sino tu satisfacción."

– "¡Kemono!" – Exclamó súbitamente Haru, agitándose en la mochila.

– "¿Qué sucede, churumbel?" – Preguntó la dullahan, tomándolo en brazos.

– "¡Kemono!" – Repitió el niño, apuntando a su derecha. – "¡Lulu, lulu!"

– "Creo que se refiere a ese teléfono, flaca." – Indicó la rapaz. – "Síp, definitivamente."

– "Ay, no…" – Suspiré. – "Esa cosa ya se volvió un culto."

Aunque no debería sorprenderme en este punto, el objeto en el que el arrapiezo tanto insistía se trataba ni más ni menos que un celular con la condenada imagen de uno de esos personajes animados, una mujer pingüino, plasmado en la tapa trasera del artilugio. El bebé ya había demostrado su apego por tales aves y ahora parecía que intentaba pasarle la enfermedad pingüinosa a la irlandesa, obligándola a acercarse al polícromo objeto decorado a la usanza anime. ¡Malditas compañías crueles e insensibles que enajenan a nuestros pequeños con sus lindas niñitas en trajes de animales! ¡Al menos usen liminales, que son más bonitas!

– "Es un Moto G4 Plus, edición especial _Kemono Cuatas_." – Explicó Yuki, sonriendo amablemente. ¿Cómo logró cambiar la actitud tan rápido? – "Viene con contenido precargado de la serie, un muñequito de colección y un cargador portable de regalo."

– "Cuatro gigas de RAM, cámara de dieciséis megapixeles, procesador de ocho núcleos Snapdragon, SIM dual…" – Inventarió la castaña, agachándose junto a la segadora. – "Esta cosa es mejor que mi vejestorio, flaca. Si no te lo llevas, lo haré yo."

– "Adelante, emplumada." – Le respondí. – "No quiero más de esos condenados _chemonos_ y menos para mí azulita."

– "De hecho, me gusta." – Replicó la aludida, contemplándolo. – "Encuentro el diseño, no solo el de la efigie antropomórfica en la parte trasera, sino en general, estéticamente placentero."

– "No bromees, _Spatzi_. ¿De verdad quieres andar con esa cochinada por todos lados? ¿No te da cosa la mirada vacía de esa pingüino imaginaria?"

– "Considero que es tierna. Además…" – Me miró de reojo. – "¿Realmente puedes quejarte de la apariencia cuando estás vestida de esa forma?"

– " _Touché._ " – Contesté, admitiendo la apabullante derrota.

– " _Nice one_ , Lala." – La americana le ofreció un pulgar arriba.

– "Genial, sólo son amigas cuando se trata de humillarme." – Suspiré. – "¿Entonces te decidiste por este, _Spatzi_? ¿Segura?"

– "Mi veredicto está dado, _A chuisle_." – Afirmó la irlandesa. – "Y al parecer, Haruhiko también comparte la opinión."

– "¡Kemono!" – Manifestó el mocoso, alzando las manos en señal de victoria.

– "Ugh, de acuerdo. Sólo porque eres tú, Lala." – Me incorporé. – "¿Cuánto es el importe por este modelo, señorita?"

– "Treinta y tres mil yenes, amiga." – Replicó Yuki, sin quitar su sonrisa. – "Y si paga al contado, incluimos también una funda protectora y una tarjeta SD de treinta y dos gigabytes."

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el catálogo aquí dice que está a veintitrés mil!" – Protesté, mostrando el volante en mis manos. – "¡Esto es publicidad falsa! ¡Qué bueno que soy policía, porque ahora le va a caer toda la ANP por estafadora!"

– "Lamento bajarle los humos, agente, pero ese es el Moto G4 estándar." – Contestó, manteniendo aún su sonrisa. – "Este es la versión Plus y de edición limitada. Naturalmente, el precio es mayor."

– "¡¿Pues qué tanto trae para justificar esa diferencia del treinta por ciento?!" – Reclamé. Ignoro como atiné al porcentaje si soy terrible en aritmética. – "¡¿Está hecha de piel de pingüino real o qué?!"

– "Posee un lector digital de huellas para mayores opciones de seguridad, mejor cámara y garantía de dos años por desperfectos de fábrica." – Enlistó, su trémula sonrisa cada vez más cediendo. – "Sin contar que es el único en existencia que nos queda de tan popular anime."

– "¿No puedes darnos el estándar?"

– "Lo siento, sólo contamos con este."

– "¿Y no hay descuentos para agentes de MON?"

– "Somos imparciales."

– "¿No habrá uno similar, pero más barato?"

– "¡Maldita sea, eres más jodona que Emily! ¡Sólo sigo aquí porque el contrato me obliga, de lo contrario, ya hubiera renunciado!" – Vociferó la empleada, aporreando los puños en el mostrador. – "¡Cómpralo de una puta vez o deja de hacerme perder el maldito tiempo, araña tacaña!"

– "¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo siento!" – Retrocedí, alzando las manos al frente. – "¡Me lo llevo! ¡Ya cálmate de una vez!"

– "Excelente elección, amiga." – Su sonrisa humana regresó al instante. – "¿Efectivo o tarjeta?"

Recurriendo al papel moneda y sellando la transacción acordada con siete billetes de cinco mil yenes, la temible encargada sacó la caja que pertenecía al producto. Tomó el celular, envuelto en una bolsa plástica y recipiente transparente para protegerlo al estar fuera del empaque, y se aseguró que todo lo contenido estuviera en su lugar. Mostrándonos que todo lo prometido estaba incluido, metió el teléfono adentro y nos lo entregó junto a un cargador portátil, una memoria externa, una funda estilo billetera y una pequeña figura plástica con la efigie de la chica pingüino, la cual también fungía como llavero. Por lo menos descubrí que el 'Lulu' al cual el chaval se refería era actualmente 'Hululu', el nombre del personaje.

– "¡Muchas gracias por su compra! ¡Vuelvan pronto!"

Despidiéndose Yuki de la más tétricamente convincente manera, nosotras partimos de ahí, con artículo nuevo y treinta y tres mil yenes menos. Sin embargo, el saber que mi dullahan ya contaba con un medio para mantenernos en contacto en alguna emergencia era razón más que suficiente para no arrepentirse por tan relativamente costosa compra. Además, ya que nunca esperé obtener tal dinero en primer lugar, podría decirse que al final no perdí nada. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no me doliera el haber dejado más escueta a mi cartera.

– "¿A dónde vamos ahora? Apenas son cuarto para las cinco." – Preguntó la arpía, con las alas detrás de la cabeza. – "Oí que hoy se estrena la nueva película de 'James Bullock va al Espacio' en 3D."

– "Dudo que nos permitan la entrada cargando con este enano, _Süsse_." – Dije yo, llevando al chiquillo. – "Y a menos que tengan lentes especiales para arachnes, no podré disfrutar las tres dimensiones."

– "¿Quizás a algún lugar para estimular tempranamente el intelecto de Haruhiko?" – Opinó la segadora, acariciando la foquita que le compré. – "Como el Museo Nacional de Ciencias Naturales. La diversa selección de salas y exhibiciones cuentan con temáticas para interesar a toda clase de público."

– "Ah, sí, el que está en Ueno. Fósiles de dinosaurios, dioramas de la fauna nipona, astronomía, etcétera." – Complementó la rapaz.

– "Eso es correcto." – Asintió la peliblanca. – "También artilugios espaciales y demás objetos históricos, incluyendo un verdadero caza nipón de la Segunda Guerra."

– "Eso es todo lo que necesito, _Spatzi_." – Chasqueé mis dedos y apunté hacia el horizonte. – "¡Directo al museo, mis leales tropas! _¡Panzer vor!_ "

– "Excepto que ahora está cerrado." – Mencionó la castaña, enseñando la pantalla de su móvil.

– " _Scheisse…_ " – Bajé con desgano mi brazo. – "Bueno, al menos ya sabemos a dónde ir si nos vuelven a encargar a este diablillo. Por cierto, pajarita, ¿Cuánto dinero nos queda para el bebé?"

– "Veamos…" – Comenzó a contarlo. – "Cinco mil trescientos netos. Ese condenado zoológico sí que nos exprimió todo el jugo como limones. Al menos gasté poco de mis cien mil."

– "¿Podemos contar con tu apoyo económico en caso de una emergencia, bonita?" – Le pregunté. – "Incluyendo lo que gasté en los recuerdos del zoológico, únicamente cuento con quince mil seiscientos en mis reservas."

– " _Of course, Blondie. You know I love ya._ " – Me rodeó con su ala derecha. – "Lo mío es tuyo y viceversa."

– "Un apotegma que tuve el honor de adoptar primero con las finanzas de _Mo chuisle_ , hija de Electra." – La Abismal tomó la extremidad emplumada y la removió como si de alguien con lepra se tratara. – "Pero yo no tuve que recurrir a las promesas de bienes capitales para aumentar mi reputación con ella. Típico de un producto de un imperio ultra-capitalista."

– "Lo dice la demente de azul epidermis que tiene amarrada a mi arañita de una correa sentimental." – Retrucó la nativa de Montana. – "Incluso llegando al extremo de pedir permiso para recibir a sus amistades. ¿Quién era la del régimen controlador aquí?"

Me hubiera gustado dar mi opinión, pero sabía que me iría mal cuando ellas trataban de defenderme, por más contradictorias que fueran sus acciones. Muchas ventajas ofrece el silencio.

– "Atrevidas acusaciones para alguien que profana los sagrados labios de la mujer que por derecho es mía." – Lala giró su cabeza para encararla, sin cesar su marcha.

– "Y allá vamos de nuevo con la opresora." – La falconiforme la emuló. Yo quedé entre las dos beligerantes. – "¿Desde cuándo las personas te pertenecen como si fueran objetos?"

– "Creí que tu capacidad craneal denotaba un intelecto similar al socialmente aceptable para poder captar tan sencillo metáfora. Veo que me equivoqué."

– "¿En verdad? Cuesta creer que una déspota engreída acepte cometer errores."

– "Patético intento de escarnecimiento de una intranscendental mortal que niega a aceptar la evidente derrota."

– "Me encanta cuando recurres a tus ambages para simular parecer superior a tus oponentes. ¿Qué se siente llenarse la lengua y cabeza con ínfulas de intelectualismo?"

– "Lo mismo que intentar proyectar argumentos válidos con deplorable verborrea tan frágil como tu moralidad."

– "¡Lo dice la que intentó matarme!"

– "¡Y lo refuta la que intenta quedarse con mi novia!"

– "¡Loca decapitada!"

– "¡Peste alada!"

– "¡Demagoga altanera!"

– "¡Plumero parlante!"

– "¡Temporada de dullahans!"

– "¡De arpías!"

Ay, mamá araña. Si no las detengo, pasarán de las palabras a las trompadas… Otra vez. Y aunque disfrute verlas en tan apasionadas reyertas al sacar el arsenal de retóricas, alusiones y floridas expresiones que luego me toca buscar en el diccionario, era mejor disipar las tensiones antes de terminar lamentándolo. El pequeño Sarver también debió presentir que se necesitaban tomar medidas disuasorias o tal vez sintió miedo genuino, pues cuando la temperatura estaba en su apogeo de ebullición, la criatura empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, deteniendo de inmediato la trifulca y obligándolas a adoptar una tregua. Lo admito, este mocoso es más útil de lo que pensaba. Gracias por procrear, papás de Haru.

¡Aunque siga odiando a su condenado engendro!

La rabieta del churumbel fue auténtica, ya que se había hecho en su pañal y las tres nos turnamos para regresarlo a su pulcro estado. Ignoro cuantas veces él ya ha ido al baño, pero me alegraba que nuestras reservas de pañales se mantuvieran saludables. Tal vez este niño posee un metabolismo demasiado elevado, o quizás le hemos estado alimentando con laxante sin darnos cuenta. Bueno, espero nos agradezcan por desparasitarlo. No quiero recordar cuando tenía bichos en mi pancita y el inodoro se volvió mi mejor amigo durante las vacaciones de verano. ¡Malditos jabalíes salvajes y sus triquinelosis!

– "Chicas, ya sé que no se llevan bien, pero en vez de seguir peleando por nimiedades, deberíamos poner el ejemplo." – Comenté, colocándome al crío en la mochila. – "No sólo por Haru o por los que nos observan, sino por nuestro honor. Somos mejores que animales rabiosos."

– "Lo siento, Aria. No era nuestra intención reñir en medio de la calle." – Se disculpó la rapaz, sentándose en una banca. – "Tienes razón. Como dijo Smith al frenarnos en ese infausto día donde casi nos matamos: Ahora representamos públicamente no sólo a MON o la justica, sino al Programa de Intercambio en sí."

– "Acepto que nuestro proceder fue inaceptable, _A chuisle_ ," – Dijo la irlandesa, tomando el otro extremo del asiento. – "Y te pido perdón por tan embarazoso despliegue de agresividad."

– "Todos perdemos la cabeza de vez en cuando. Sin ofender, segadora." – Se apresuró a corregir Cetania. – "Al final, somos guerreras y seguimos nuestros instintos de batalla. Y nos olvidamos que en el proceso, dañamos a los inocentes que amamos."

– "Concuerdo." – Asintió la dullahan. Alzó la vista, para verme a los ojos. – "Pero, Aria, también debes comprender que mis razones para actuar tan impetuosa son totalmente válidas."

– "Sólo la rodeé con mi ala, ¿desde cuándo eso es delito?" – La castaña protestó, mirándola a ella. – "Es quizás la más simple expresión de amistad entre compañeras de trabajo."

– "Las connotaciones de tal gesto iban más allá de una sencilla muestra de afecto, emplumada." – Le replicó la segadora, observando en su dirección. – "Incluso te has dado el lujo de robarle ósculos bucales ilícitos a falta de mi presencia física. Es injusto que aproveches mi ausencia para llevar a cabo tan alevoso plan."

– "La mayoría de ellos, si no es que todos, fueron realizados por decisión propia, _Spatzi_." – Tercié. – "Sé que puede parecerte inaceptable, pero sabes que amo a Cetania tanto como a ti."

– "Además, si se trata de magnitudes íntimas, tú eres la que lleva toda la ventaja aquí, azul." – Continuó la falconiforme. – "Tú puedes acostarte con ella a voluntad; mientras tanto a mí, se me prohíben los abrazos. ¿Y me llamas la injusta?"

– "¡Aria es mi pareja y ella misma lo reconoce!" – Aseveró briosamente la Abismal, llevándose la mano al pecho. – "¡Quizás la ames, pero has llegado demasiado tarde! ¡No puedes tomarte esas libertades!"

– "¡¿Creí que seguíamos compitiendo?!" – Cuestionó retóricamente, inclinando la cabeza. – "¡Y no es infatuación unilateral, sino amor verdadero! ¡Por supuesto que puedo demostrarle mi afecto!"

– "¡Tú no haces las reglas aquí!"

– "Pero tú sí, ya que parece que te has auto-proclamado juez y verdugo. ¿Quién es la fascista de nuevo?"

Cuando estaban a menos de un metro, cosa que ellas no se percataron al enfrascarse en su acalorado litigio oral, me interpuse entre ellas, estirando mis brazos en ambas direcciones para detenerles. Dándose cuenta que casi vuelven a cometer el mismo error, retrocedieron con resignación a su posición original, con la cabeza y los hombros caídos. Por suerte la calle estaba poco transitada y no muchos se percataron del pequeño teatro dramático que ocurría sobre los grises adoquines de uno de los tantos parques en la urbe vespertina de Asaka.

– "Chicas, comprendo perfectamente que tengan ideas opuestas sobre lo que es aceptable o no. Y confieso que quizás hayamos sido algo faltas de respetar las implícitas reglas, siendo yo la mayor infractora." – Expresé. – "Pero si seguimos de esta manera tan irreflexiva, más allá de la disyuntiva sobre disputarse mi corazón, terminaremos haciendo cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos el resto de nuestras vidas. Ustedes son testigos de mis pecados. No requerimos sermones ni soliloquios para reafirmar lo que ya sabemos. Únicamente quiero saber si hay forma alguna de ponerle fin a este volátil conflicto."

Hubo segundos de silencio, con las principales contendientes mirando hacia un lado de la cada vez más oscura y vacía calle, tanto por las horas que plasmaban las manecillas del hipotético reloj como el estado del cielo, tornándose tan nublado y gris como nuestra situación actual. El mundo entero parecía una enorme metáfora de nuestro sentir.

– "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aria?" – Fue Lala quien rompió la afonía ambiental, mirándome. – "¿Qué acepte tan flagrante atropello a las normas comunes y le permita a la descendiente de Taumas seguir ultrajando tus labios con los suyos? ¿O que consienta tus evidentes infracciones a los tácitos acuerdos de nuestra relación sentimental?"

– "¿Es delito enamorarse, Lala? ¿Acaso es calumnia el demostrar ese bello sentimiento con esa persona especial?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Se considera blasfemia es seguir los nobles deseos de nuestro corazón? ¿Especialmente entre individuos que han sufrido en carne propia más de una forma de discriminación?"

– "No evadas la cuestión principal ni ornes tu ingeniosa retórica, descendiente de Arachne." – Contrarrestó. – "No me has dado una razón válida por la cual debería tolerar esta clase de concomitancia pasional con Cetania."

– "Por la misma que ella tolera la nuestra en primer lugar y por la que se niega a tomar ventaja de tu ausencia para tentarme mezquinamente, como siempre has imprecado sobre la arpía." – Afirmé, tratando de no sonar molesta. Nunca podría estarlo con la dullahan. – "Porque Cetania acepta que te amo con toda el alma."

– "¿Qué necesidad tienes de hablar de su parte, estando ella presente?"

– "Porque Aria también me ama, y nuestros corazones comparten los mismos sentimientos." – La americana se incorporó. – "Podrán diferir en algunos puntos, pero las emociones son las mismas. Es verdad, yo sé que la arachne te adora y que eres parte indispensable de su vida. No me agrada, pero no puedo odiarte, porque sería injuriar contra mi propia persona. Tú y yo, Lala, somos lo mismo."

– "¿Estás dispuesta a consentirlo y darme la ventaja sobre el objeto de tus deseos, reduciendo cada vez más tus ya muy exiguas posibilidades de triunfar?"

– "Así es." – Asintió solemnemente. – "A veces debemos ceder territorio para eventualmente ganar la guerra."

– "Francia lo intentó, y terminó conquistada."

– "Pero soy americana, dullahan, no francesa." – Refutó. – "Perdimos las Filipinas ante Japón, y después, al recuperar nuestras fuerzas, las tomamos de vuelta hasta eventualmente ganar la guerra."

– "¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás superarme?"

– "El veredicto final aún no está dado, segadora. Incluso ahora, cuando pareciera que el resultado definitivo ya se ha decantado a tu favor desde hace mucho, yo sigo luchando."

– "Sólo eres testaruda."

– "Yo diría paciente." – Acotó la falconiforme. – "Porque mientras nada esté dicho, aún poseo oportunidad de lograr el éxito. Soy una cazadora, Lala; una oportunidad es todo lo que necesito."

– "Sí que eres optimista."

– "Y tú inusualmente negativa, especialmente cuando ya tienes el premio en tus manos." – La nativa de Montana se cruzó de brazos. – "¿Quizás en el fondo estás temerosa de perder ante esta anodina peste alada? ¿Consideras que una insignificante ave de presa como yo es capaz de vencer a una hija del Abismo?"

– "Debes estar flaqueando para menospreciarte con tales adjetivos, incordio alado." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Pero me complace que lo hagas, pues significa que eres capaz de comprender que yo nunca cedería ante una mortal ni a sus deseos."

– "Porque obviamente amar a una simple arachne de piernas largas no es abandonar tu orgullo para ofrecer tu corazón."

– "Aria me otorgó su vida y alma voluntariamente. Me dio todo lo de valor que posee, más allá de los temporales tangibles, de los efímeros placeres terrenales: Su eterno amor."

– "¿Y tú, dullahan? ¿Acaso tus sentimientos no son tan valiosos como los de ella?" – La halcón sonrió maliciosamente. – "¿Quién se menosprecia ahora?"

Con tan breve pero contundente exposición de agudeza mental, la rapaz demostró, ingeniosamente debo decir, que una intranscendental mortal era capaz de triunfar sobre una sempiterna hija del Abismo si se presentaba la oportunidad. Había logrado condensar toda esa retórica en una grandilocuente inversión de papeles, ganándole a la mujer de azul epidermis en su propio juego verbal. El trémulo labio inferior de la irlandesa dejaba en claro que esta deseaba rebatir de la misma manera los argumentos de su rival, pero, al final, la peliblanca no tuvo más remedio que conceder la victoria a la arpía en esa ocasión. Una conquista pequeña, pero innegable.

– "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aria?" - Insistió en la misma pregunta la segadora.

– "Lo que todo soldado, persona y ser vivo desea más en la vida." – Repliqué.

– "¿Paz?"

– "¿Felicidad?" – Cuestionó la castaña.

– "Amor." – Contesté, sonriendo. – "Pilar fundamental de todo lo anterior."

– "¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Jaëgersturm?" – La dullahan se reclinó en su asiento, alzando una ceja. – "No pensarás que olvidaremos nuestros problemas y te compartiremos abiertamente como si nada sólo porque lo pides, ¿verdad?"

– "No soy tan ambiciosa, _Spatzi_." – Disentí tenuemente con la cabeza. – "Lo único que pido, es que se levantes esas innecesarias restricciones que niegan a Cetania el demostrarme su amor."

– "Espero no estés pensando en solicitarme el condescender los placeres de la carne."

– "Descuida, linda, sólo tú posees ese privilegio y no pienso arriesgarme a perder el mío." – Aseguré. – "No, mi propuesta es muy sencilla; permitirle las muestras de afecto más elementales pero significativas. Las mismas que adoro practicar contigo, querida."

– "Dejarme besarla y abrazarla." – Compendió la rapaz. – "Creo que comparado con la absoluta libertad que ostentas para disfrutar de la arachne, puedes concederme un pequeño beneficio, ¿no te parece?"

– "Incluso cuando es una demanda tan inocente…" – Arguyó la segadora. – "No me parece que el otorgarte autonomía total para el goce de los ósculos y las caricias con la mujer que amo sea lo correcto."

– "Lala, vamos." – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "Únicamente te pido… No, ambas te pedimos ese minúsculo favor. Piénsalo; de estar en su lugar, querrías lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?"

– "¿Qué hay de las reglas, _A chuisle_?"

– "Te estamos otorgando el honor de estipularlas, _Spatzi_."

– "Y estoy dispuesta a aceptar los términos." – Comentó la falconiforme. – "Porque confío en que serán razonables."

– "No te fíes tan ciegamente, vástago de Electra." – Manifestó la irlandesa. – "Podría imponer injustas cláusulas y draconianos límites paraa mi beneficio."

– "Somos mujeres de palabra, hija del Éire." – Contestó la aludida. – "Y como guerreras, tanto en materias terrenales como las del corazón, siempre respetamos el honor."

Tomé las azules manos de mi chica, juntándolas con las mías y las pegué al centro de mi pecho. Ella podía sentir a mi bomba sanguínea latir con la misma fuerza y brío de mi vehemente pasión.

– "Lala, sabes que nunca dejaré de amarte, y nadie podrá alejarme de ti." – Susurré, viéndola fijamente a sus áureos ojos. – "Lo he jurado y lo cumpliré hasta el final de los tiempos: Mi alma es tuya, mi vida te pertenece y estoy completamente a la disposición de tus designios. Pero, mi corazón también se volvió propiedad de Cetania desde hace mucho, es lo que deseo que entiendas y aceptes."

– "Puedo comprender lo que sientes… Pero…" – La peliblanca suspiró. – "Aria, si te concedo esto, ¿acaso será suficiente para ti?"

– "Por ahora." – Respondí, sonriendo con sinceridad. – "No negaré mi deseo de llevar esto más allá, y sé que ninguna aceptaría por más que les suplique. Pero aún así, aunque sé que estoy cayendo en la inopia y puedo perderlo todo, debo hacerlo. Porque soy una soldado, una combatiente, una guerrera; y no me rendiré sin intentarlo primero."

– "¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Cetania?" – Le interrogó a la rapaz. – "¿Aún cuando yo sigo obteniendo la mejor parte?"

– "Un pequeño sacrificio aceptable para obtener mejores beneficios." – Le guiñó. – "Pierdo una batalla, pero no la guerra."

– "¿Incluso si el aceptar mis mandatos significa una derrota moral para tu orgullo?"

– "¿De qué nos sirve volar en alas de la soberbia, si entre más nos elevamos, más nos alejamos de lo realmente valioso?" – Sonrió, disintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. – "Mientras pueda disfrutar la vida junto a la mujer que amo, me basta y sobra."

– " _Aegroto dum anima est…_ " – Expresó la segadora. – " _Spes esse dicitur._ "

– "Se dice que mientras el enfermo siga vivo, todavía hay esperanza." – Replicó la americana. – "Cicerón; _Cartas a Ático_ , noveno libro."

– "Absolutamente correcto." – La irlandesa dibujó una sonrisa y ofreció su mano. – "De acuerdo, Cetania; puedes dar por terminadas nuestras reyertas pasadas. Eres libre de manifestar tu afecto por _Mo chuisle_ , incluso en mi presencia."

– "Algo que honestamente no necesitaba autorización en primer lugar, siendo un país libre y todo, pero no rechazaré la oferta." – Ella la estrechó. – " _Thank you_ , Lala. Seguimos siendo rivales, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Deseas lo contrario?"

– "Nah, sería aburrido sin competencia." – Rió.

Además de que la divina sensación de ser disputada por dos mujeres satisface a mi ególatra araña interior. Por supuesto que no iba a revelarlo. Pero sigue siendo genial cuando se pelean por una. Soy mezquina, pero honesta.

– "¿Entonces…?" – Habló la castaña. - ¿Ya nos podemos besuquear y darnos de arrumacos cuanto queramos sin que quieras decapitarnos?"

– "Es lo que querían."

– "¿Con lengua profunda?"

– "Soy magnánima, aunque no tienten mi paciencia."

– "¿Le puedo dar apretones a sus glúteos?" – Pregunté, moviendo mis dedos con anticipación. – "¿Y darle nalgadas? Digo, son sólo otras formas de caricias, no veo mucho problema."

– "¿S-supongo…?" – Respondió la dullahan, dudosa. – "Pero asegúrate de…"

– "¡¿Y también jugar con sus pechos?!"

– "Espera… ¡¿Qué?!"

– "¡Oh, vamos, _Spatzi_! ¡Hay que ser equitativas! ¡Si contigo puedo, también con ella!" – La tomé de los hombros y la sacudí ligeramente. – "Además, podría ser beneficioso. ¿Qué tal si con eso logramos detectarle cáncer de mama a tiempo? Como defensora del bienestar ciudadano de esta gran nación, es mi deber prevenir catástrofes. ¡Y no cuesta!"

– "¡Pero…!"

– "¡ _Bitte_ , _bitte_! ¡Di que sí, di que sí!" – Le imploré, agitándola más fuerte. – "¡Ya te compré el celular! ¡Si quieres te doy otro y toda la tienda, pero acepta, linda! ¡Anda!"

– "¡Eso está más allá de…!"

– "¡¿Por qué me tratas así, segadora?! ¡¿Qué no he hecho todo lo que me pides?!" – Desprendí su cabeza de su cuerpo y la zarandeé. – "¡¿No me quieres ya?! ¡Qué mala eres! ¡Me arriesgo el exoesqueleto todos los días y no puedo ni agarrarle las tetas a la pajarita! ¡Acepta por favooor!"

– "¡D-de acuerdo, está bien!" – Exclamó la irlandesa, mareándose. – "¡Te permito palpar sus glándulas mamarias, p-pero ya bájame! ¡De prisa!"

– "¡Ah, eres la dullahan más hermosa que existe! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto!" – Cubrí su cabeza y su cuerpo acéfalo de besos. – " _¡Danke, danke schön, Spatzi! ¡Du bist das beste!_ "

Después de tapizarla de pies a cabeza removible con mis ósculos, coloqué esta última en su lugar, para luego darle un par de vigorosos achuchones más a mi adorada peliblanca. La rapaz se rió por mi entusiasmo y por ver a Lala sonrojada de que todos pudieran oírnos, mientras Haruhiko protestaba que casi lo asfixiamos cada vez que abrazaba a la segadora. Calmando mis ánimos, pero sin perder la sonrisa de mis facciones, también le proveí una sesión entera de besos a la halcón. La Abismal, habiendo ya proclamado su visto bueno, no pudo reclamarnos, por más entrecerrados que sus ojos se hallaran. Y además, si juego mis cartas correctamente, los celos le harán querer demostrarme su superioridad amatoria en la cama.

Todo de acuerdo al plan…

Luego de mi sesión doble de celestiales ósculos, invité a mis bellas damas a proseguir nuestro paseo para comprarles algunos accesorios de femenina vanidad. Aceptando que podrían necesitar un bolso de mano o por lo menos una bufanda para el cercano invierno, cada una tomó uno de mis brazos cuando ofrecí ambos para celebrar nuestro tratado de amistad. Parafraseando al astronauta más célebre; era un pequeño paso para nuestra relación, pero un gran salto para el amor. Qué bueno que la familia Armstrong esté del otro lado del mundo, así no me demandan. Pero, dejándonos de malas bromas sobre famosos aforismos proferidos en el satélite selenita, no cabía duda que por un pequeño momento en la efímera brevedad del tiempo, todo era perfecto en el mundo.

– "Bien, ya que ahora las tres estamos en el mismo barco…" – Comenté. – "¿Qué tal si para celebrar, ustedes también se dan un besito?"

Afortunadamente la irlandesa era la que llevaba al bebé, o le hubiera triturado la humanidad con tremenda patada que ella me dio en el estómago, aunque no negaré que hubiera deseado que él hubiera amortiguado el golpe cuando casi devuelvo el almuerzo por la potencia impacto. Que una igualmente iracunda rapaz uniera su pierna al castigo tampoco ayudó a mi lucha por mantener la comida dentro de mi sistema digestivo. Posteriormente, y habiendo reunido suficientes fuerzas para dejar de tiritar en el suelo como cucaracha epiléptica por el dolor, entramos a una tienda de ropa, para hacernos con unos cuantos accesorios. No era una que hayamos visitado antes y tampoco ostentaba precios exorbitantes. Excelente, logré desparramar cincuenta mil en un solo día y siento que debo morderme la lengua por reclamarle a segadora cuando se gastó todo en ingredientes para mi pastel.

¡Ay, sí me la mordí! ¡Aagh!

– "Deberíamos unir nuestros fondos en una sola cuenta común." – Mencioné, inspeccionando los cinturones para dama.

– "¿Juntar nuestro dinero?" – Preguntó la castaña, a mi lado. – "¿El de las tres?"

– "Precisamente."

– "Aunque consideráramos tan abrupta proposición, evidentemente diseñado para tratar de acercarnos a mí y a la hija de Electra…" – Dijo la peliblanca, del otro lado. No es fácil engañar a una dullahan. – "¿Quién sería la encargada de administrarlo?"

– "Tú, _Spatzi_." – Contesté. – "Y la pajarita sería tu homóloga, para estar en igualdad."

Y no necesito mencionar que reprobar dos veces el condenado examen de matemáticas es prueba suficiente de que nunca seré tesorera. No tengo madera de astuta empresaria como Rachnera. ¡Demonios, incluso Papi hace mejor las cuentas!

– "Te agradecemos el voto de confianza, flaca, pero no creo que tu idea funcione sin que haya disputas por la plata." – Argumentó la falconiforme. – "Confieso que a veces el estereotipo del yanqui capitalista es verdad y me porto algo tacaña. Quizás porque el dinero siempre me fue exiguo hasta emigrar aquí."

– "Concuerdo con ella, _A chuisle_. Nuestra endeble amistad aún no es lo suficientemente sólida para asegurar que mantendremos la cordialidad en asuntos económicos." – Dilucidó la dullahan, inspeccionando unos guantes. – "Y no menciones que coincidamos en esto pero no en tu plan. Estamos de acuerdo en no estarlo."

– "Curioso retruécano, linda, pero muy acertado." – Suspiré. – "Bien, acepto que fui algo apresurada. ¿Por lo menos podemos convenir en ayudarnos mutuamente en caso de alguna emergencia monetaria? Nos ahorraríamos muchas preocupaciones."

– "Eso suena más sensato." – Opinó la nativa de Wicklow, probándose un par color morado. – "Aunque sigue siendo otra manera de compartir nuestros peculios."

– "Significaría que un día podría terminar comprándole las bragas a esta pitufo, flaca." – Bromeó la arpía, midiéndose una correa. – "No me gusta pensar que trabajo duro para mantener a tu azulosa."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, descendiente de Taumas."

– "Debo recalcar que sería únicamente en un evento inesperado, salir de un apuro." – Reiteré. – "Estoy segura que ustedes no dudarían en auxiliarme y viceversa; así que simplemente incluyen a la otra en la ecuación y listo. Hay que poner el ejemplo ayudando al prójimo, ¿no?"

– "Eres persistente cuando se trata de llevar a cabo tus elaboradas maquinaciones, descendiente de Arachne." – La segadora disintió. – "Pero si Cetania está dispuesta a cooperar, aceptaré. Aunque sigo pensando que eres demasiado osada para tu propio bien, _A chuisle_."

– "Quien se atreve, lo logra." – Le guiñé tres ojos. – "¿Qué dices, _Süsse_? ¿Formamos nuestro propio Pacto Tripartito?"

– " _Ah, ¿why the hell not?_ " – Encogió los hombros. – "Sólo espero que no te hagas la cicatera si llegara a necesitar para pagar la boda entre Aria y yo, enana añil."

– "Hilarantes fantasías que has concebido en tu vacua imaginación, peste alada." – Respondió la aludida. – "Ialdagorth se revelará contra el Caos Reptante antes que tú logres siquiera la primera fase de tu fútil utopía."

– "Sí, sí. Uy, eres fastidiosa cuando te dan cuerda." – La rapaz giró los ojos. – "Bien, flaca, ya lograste que aceptemos otro de tus discretos pero malvados planes. Creo que la verdadera villana del cuento siempre has sido tú."

– "Me descubriste, pajarraca. Lástima que no tengas cargues tu placa para poder arrestarme." – Me probé un bonito cinturón negro con la hebilla dorada. – "¿Qué dices? ¿Me queda bien?"

– "Combina perfectamente. Me gusta la calaverita del centro." – Se puso uno también, color rojo. – "¿Qué tal, _Blondie_? ¿Luzco sexy con este?"

– "Como un pelícano después de un derrame petrolero." – Provocó la irlandesa.

– "Tus celos lo dicen todo, enana. Me lo llevo."

Ella prosiguieron intercambiando mordacidades y demás muestras de ácida amistad mientras proseguíamos llenando nuestros guardarropas. Por suerte los asequibles precios y el hecho que fueran piezas de complemento me permitieron estirar el resto de mis escasos fondos. Como le prometí a mi novia de dorado iris y negra esclerótica, le compré un bonito bolso oscuro, más grande y (mucho) más barato que el anterior. Lo decoraría después agregando el muñeco del personaje animado al cierre principal de la bolsa. También le conseguí un lindo reloj análogo de doradas manecillas, con las horas plasmadas en áureos números arábigos. El fondo verde oscuro ostentaba un elaborado ideograma dorado de una línea que se entrelazaba entre sí, formando una figura de tres puntos, como una hélice.

– "Es una triqueta celta." – Elucidó la irlandesa, sosteniendo el artilugio. – "Simboliza la eternidad de la vida espiritual, su sempiterna existencia."

– "Totalmente adecuado para ti, _Spatzi_." – La rodeé con mi brazo. – "¿Te gusta? Es tuyo. Llévalo."

– " _Go raibh maith agat_ , _A chuisle_. Es precioso." – Me besó la mejilla.

– "No tanto como tú, guapa." – Acaricié su cabello. – "Y al menos es barato. ¿Quieres algo más? ¿Unos aretes para aumentar tu ya insuperable belleza?"

– "Estoy bien, amor. Puedes cesar gastar el resto de nuestros ahorros en tan complaciente dádivas."

– "Uf, que bueno que digas eso." – Suspiré aliviada y le mostré unas camisetas. – "Ya puedo llevármelas. Ignoro quién sea Sabaton, pero los diseños bélicos son geniales. ¿Crees que le agraden a la pajarita?"

La segadora entrecerró sus ojos y torció la boca, mirándome de brazos cruzados con desaprobación, para después suspirar y reír tenuemente, agitando su cabeza. Ella sabía que no podía cambiar a su torpe germana, siempre saliendo con alguna tontería imprevista. Y eso era algo que ella apreciaba en mí. Concordando ella que satisfarían los criterios de la castaña, se los mostré a la estadounidense, declarando esta su veredicto con una sonrisa y varios besos. Y antes que se nos olvidara un asunto de suma importancia, nos hicimos con obsequios para la festejada de mañana, eligiéndole yo un argento collar con una rosa blanca plasmada a relieve en el centro del dije. La peliblanca reservó un par de plateados pendientes con forma de cubo. Según palabras de la dullahan, esa era la forma geométrica preferida de su jefa, así que estaba segura que le agradarían.

– "Por cierto, ¿qué le conseguiste a Mio, _Süsse_?" – Le pregunté a la voladora, dirigiéndonos a la caja. – "¿Ropa? ¿Dulces? ¿Un viaje a los baños termales? ¿Un vale de veinte por ciento de descuento en una tienda que ya no abre?"

– "Un traje sadomasoquista con todo y _strap-on_ doble, para que cumpla las más degeneradas fantasías de Yuuko." – Rió ella. – "Nah, en realidad le planeo dar un set de pinturas acrílicas; le gusta pintar. De hecho, ella dibujaba doujins cuando iba en secundaria, ¿sabes? Aunque nunca se atrevió a publicar ni una sola de sus obras."

– "¿En serio?"

– "Lo juro con el ala." – La levantó para enfatizar. – "Y aunque suene difícil de creer, eran del género yaoi. Pero no se lo digan a nadie, sólo Yuuko y sus amigas cercanas lo saben."

– "¿Cómo te enteraste tú?"

– "No es muy resistente a la cerveza. Unas cuantas compartidas con Yuuko y ella olvida moderar el volumen de su voz, así como sus secretos."

– "Quién creería que la circunspecta Aizawa solía decantarse por las eróticas historias entre hombres." – Comentó Lala.

– "Bueno, no es nada raro a esa edad. Yo solía leer yuri de joven, _Spatzi_. Dado que la homosexualidad no es bien vista en Sparassus, conseguir tal material no era barato y debía hacerse casi en secreto." – Expliqué. – "La mayoría ni siquiera eran eróticas, pero mi imaginación me bastaba para alimentar mis sáficas fantasías."

– "Sí, flaca, pero en tu caso, eres una pervertida empedernida." – Se burló la falconiforme. – "No es que me moleste tanta fogosidad, por supuesto."

– "Lo dices como si pudieras disfrutar del cuerpo de _Mo chuisle_ , incordio alado." – Acotó la dullahan. – "Ya te he dejado claro que los contactos tan íntimos están estrictamente prohibidos. No eches a perder nuestro ya de por sí frágil pacto."

– "No tienes que repetirlo, enana dictadora. Ush, no te soporto." – Bufó la halcón. – "Flaca, yo creo que tú y la azulada deberían intercambiar de vestimenta. A ella le queda mejor el papel de déspota."

– "En ese caso te prohíbo hablar mal de mí, yanqui decadente." – Rió la irlandesa. – " _Hauptsturmführer_ Jaëgersturm, te ordeno ejecutar a esta insolente espía capitalista."

– " _¡Jawohl, meine Führerin! ¡Für das Grössere Irische Reich!_ " – Le seguí la corriente e hice el famoso saludo Nacionalsocialista. – " _Ein Volk, ein Reich, eine Dullahan. ¡Heil Lala!_ "

– " _¡Heil Lala!_ " – Haru me imitó. Le aplaudo su excelente acento y sincronización.

– "¡Ay, los tiene totalmente controlados!" – Disintió con la cabeza. – "¡Pero un día los liberaré del cruel yugo de esta añil tirana y salvaré al mundo! ¡Ya lo verán!"

Los cuatro rompimos en risa por tan ridícula broma. No había nada mejor que disfrutar de esta clase de algarabías en compañía de buena gente. Llegando a la caja y cubriendo el importe de nuestras cosas, salimos del ahí con las manos llenas y mi cartera tan delgada como su dueña. La peliblanca se adornó con su folklórico reloj y presumió el excelente aspecto que le otorgaba a su azul muñeca. La castaña no se quedó atrás y, dejando que sus puntiagudas orejas quedaran descubiertas al hacerse un lado su cabello, se engalanó con un par de brillantes aretes dorados en forma de gota, decorados con un cristal color carmesí.

Tal vez fueran artículos baratos, sencillas mercancías económicas de un modesto establecimiento, pero para mí, era como si ellas ostentaran la más laureadas de las preseas, las más exuberantes de las joyas reales, los más preciados tesoros. Y todo porque ellas dos, esas invaluables mujeres que nunca fallaban en alegrarme el alma con su mera existencia, eran las dueñas de tales posesiones. No serán opulentas emperatrices de una poderosa nación ni contaran con las mayores riquezas materiales, pero, al igual que yo, se sentían tan prósperas como el mayor de los magnates. Porque me tenían a mí, y yo a ellas.

Después de todo, ¿qué puede ser más valioso que el amor?

La grises y gruesas nubes en el cielo, que apercibían desatar un legendario diluvio sobre la urbe, habían retrocedido paulatinamente, permitiendo a un pequeño pero visible haz de luz solar escaparse por un diminuto hueco entre los sombríos cumulonimbos de la tempestad. Nuevamente, la naturaleza recreaba con perfecta precisión mis pensamientos y daba forma física a un abstracto concepto como el optimismo. Ese minúsculo rayito de luz, tan endeble que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento entre las condensaciones de la atmósfera, poco a poco se hacía más grande, al igual que mi esperanza.

Como si fuera intervención divina, quizás un buen augurio, la claridad nos alcanzó, calentando agradablemente nuestros cuerpos con el calor que Helios proveía desde las alturas. Las sombras cedían lentamente, alejándose del fulgor del astro rey, que ya se asomaba cada vez más. Sonriente por tan bello panorama, tomé de la cintura a mis dos musas, mis razones para vivir y luchar hasta el final, y las besé tiernamente en sus tersos labios. No hubo protestas de parte de alguna por compartir la saliva de la otra, ni siquiera sonidos de desaprobación; únicamente podían oírse nuestros corazones latiendo en perfecta sincronía, interpretando una deífica sinfonía de paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo, amor.

– "¿Saben, chicas? No importa que tan oscuros sean los obstáculos que la vida ose imponernos para tratar de eclipsar nuestra felicidad." – Declaré, mirando al cielo y acercándolas a mí. – "Porque mientras nosotras estemos juntas, todos los días serán tan hermosos como este."

Y entonces, no paró de llover.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Meine göttin!_ ¡600,000 palabras con tan sólo tres capítulos! ¡Seguimos siendo la historia más larga en esta sección! _¡Wunderbar!_

Sin duda un episodio tan largo debía ser oportunidad de presentar una clásica aventura humorística y tratar el asunto del sueño poliamoroso de nuestra quitinosa heroína. Y claro, también darle un espacio al harén que Kimihito prácticamente ya ha asegurado, por más que le duelan los huesos debido a sus entusiastas inquilinas.

Partiré diciendo que sí, me atraparon: Me hice fanático del anime _Kemono Friends_ y eso me inspiró aún más a que las protagonistas visitaran el zoológico de Tama y Haru convenciera a la dullahan de hacerse con un teléfono decorado a la usanza de la serie. Y por si se lo preguntan, mi "Friend" favorita es la perrita de las praderas. ¡Es la chica yuri; por supuesto que iba a agradarme!

Por supuesto, tal despliegue de fanboyismo no significa que el recorrido por el santuario animal fuera superfluo. Dyne había mencionado que la siguiente parada de su excursión con Haru sería el zoo de Ueno, pero fue cancelada por los sucesos en el Aizawa, así que tal acontecimiento ya estaba más que planeado. Además, de niño siempre me encantó asistir a tales lugares y admirar las bellezas de la naturaleza. Aún recuerdo las visitas al zoológico Miguel Álvarez del Toro, en Chiapas, y la ballena franca glacial que obtuve de recuerdo en una ocasión. Simple nostalgia para complacer a mi niño interior.

Aunque investigué detalladamente las instalaciones del zoo de Tama y me aseguré de describir las atracciones lo más fielmente posible, el lugar actualmente carece de pingüinos, siendo estos encontrados en los de Tobu y Ueno, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, ya que también han retirado el paseo de bus entre leones, dejando un espacio vacío en construcción, aproveché eso como oportunidad de agregar a las famosas aves del polo sur y de paso, además de más alusiones a mi serie animalística favorita, marcar el regreso del dúo antártico más famoso con la aparición de Pin y Winona, que siguen destilando amor y esa personalidad tan suya que las hace únicas.

Y claro, los cameos de personajes creados por otros compañeros escritores de nuestra pequeña pero fructífera comunidad no pueden pasar desapercibidos. Con Roberto y Amanda ( **Onix Star** ) uniéndoseles temporalmente a la arachne y la pajarita, Aiur ( **Arconte** ) junto a Draco siendo invitadas a la fiesta, la loca de Emily ( **JB-Defalt** ) acabando con los nervios de la hastiada empleada de la tienda mientras el impredecible Haruhiko ( **Alther** ) continúa poniendo de cabeza el mundo de Jaëgersturm. Muchas gracias a todos de corazón por confiarme sus creaciones, espero las hayan disfrutado al leer las interpretaciones como yo al escribirlas. Notarán que el amigo **Paradoja el Inquisidor** no obtuvo su referencia habitual y acepto responsabilidad por tal omisión, pero eso significa que también le estamos preparando algo para él. *Guiño*

Pero bueno, ya me explayé más de lo soportable. Me despido no sin antes invitarlos a dejar su siempre bienvenida opinión y agradecerles humildemente por continuar en este barco de demencias literarias, fruslerías cómicas y sáficos romances arácnidos. No hay nada mejor que el saber que la gente se entretiene con mis boberías. O al menos les hago sentir mejor al saber que alguien tan idiota como yo existe.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Danke schön, kameraden!_ _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	53. No es fácil celebrar un año más de vida

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Kameraden! ¡Herr Hauptsturmführer Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Un año.

Hace exactamente un año que inicié las aventuras de Aria Jaëgersturm en este sitio. Desde entonces, y sé que muchos quisieran que jamás hubiera ocurrido, no he parado de plasmar la demente historia de esa excéntrica arañita germana sáfica que, ignoro por qué, sigue atrayendo a uno que otro lector cada mes. Ha sido un largo, pero muy largo camino, no hay duda.

Y nunca me he arrepentido de recorrerlo.

Cada vez que parecía que seguir relatando una trana tan intrascendental en un fandom, ya de por sí muy pequeño, era inútil; ustedes me recordaban que, sí, vale la pena volver ponerse frente al teclado y dejar fluir la imaginación y grabarla para la posteridad en virtual tinta. Así que, si me lo permiten, celebremos el primer aniversario de mi historia más exitosa y longeva con un episodio de la misma longitud.

¡Que comience la fiesta!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena los invita a probar su pastel de R'lyeh! ¡Garantizamos que no contiene las almas de los infortunados!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 53**

* * *

¡Hoy es la fiesta!

Sí, ya sé que soné a niña pequeña con tan exaltada proclamación respecto a la celebración de otro aniversario más en la vida de la dueña del restaurante _Aizawa_ , pero en verdad estoy ansiosa. Y eso es tanto por pasar un rato agradable en compañía de mi familia y amigos, como por los inolvidables sucesos ocurridos en día de ayer. Es decir, después de tanto conjeturar y fantasear sobre cómo mejorar los lazos de exigua amistad entre la arpía y la dullahan, una afortunada serie de eventos finalmente me ofrecieron la oportunidad de empujar la balanza a mi favor, ocasión que aproveché sin dilación. Hubo instancias donde pensé que terminaría arruinando lo que había logrado obtener, pero por suerte, Tique y Niké me sonrieron lo suficiente para volver esa posible caída en una pequeña, pero significante victoria.

¡Y qué triunfo!

Que la segadora nos permitiera a mí y a Cetania el poder darnos ósculos y achuchones libremente, incluso en su presencia, es prácticamente un hito en nuestra relación. Suena absurdo emocionarse con algo tan aparentemente intrascendental, pero sinceramente, no es fácil convencer a una dullahan; especialmente en una materia tan delicada y personal como el amor. Y debo admitirlo, si Lala poseyera dos pares más de ojos, tres más de piernas y su cuerpo estuviera fusionado con un quitinoso exoesqueleto, sería una arachne indomable; tiene todo lo necesario para volverse la próxima dictadora de Sparassus. Por supuesto, no estoy insinuando que mi princesa azul sea una tirana, pero es obvio que ella posee una fuerte personalidad dominante que saca a relucir cuando intenta proteger lo que es suyo.

Y también cuando estamos en la cama, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

Después de que Helios confabulara junto a las Híades para que los negros nubarrones descargaran el diluvio entero sobre suelo nipón, el cuarteto conformado por la arpía, la irlandesa, Haruhiko y esta arachne de mal agüero, corrió tan rápido como pudo a resguardarse bajo la protección de los edificios de la urbe y el paraguas que había traído conmigo. Y aunque el horario no hubiera impedido que halláramos techo con suficiente espacio para todos, por alguna razón elegimos un lugar al aire libre y pocos comercios abiertos para albergarnos. Únicamente un escueto barandal y el inusualmente ancho parasol sobre los cuatro nos protegían de la inclemencia de la líquida precipitación atmosférica.

– "¡Condenada lluvia! ¡Justo cuando ando estrenando ropa!" – Vociferó la rapaz. – "¡Demonios, flaca! ¡Tenías que echarnos la sal, ¿cierto?!"

– "¡¿Acaso crees que controlo también el tiempo, pajarraca?!" – Le contesté, comprimiendo mi abdomen lo mayor posible. – "¡Deja de imprecarme control sobre el clima y pégate más, si no quieres mojarte!"

– "¡Ya estoy más apachurrada que una sardina enlatada!"

– "¡Pues ponte tan plana como tabla de surf!"

– "¡No puedo prensarme más! ¡A menos que me apretujes las tetas!"

– "¡Por mí, encantada!"

– "¡Si cesaran de farfullar lascivas fruslerías y se concentraran en buscar un lugar menos expuesto, sería muy apreciado!" – Nos reprendió la dullahan. – "Desgraciadamente, el torrente constante de agua no me permite dar con respuesta a nuestra precaria situación."

– "Genial; moverse y mojarse o estar parada para seguir soportando a esta pitufo." – La castaña giró los ojos. – "¿Qué sigue? ¿El viento soplando de lado para empaparnos?"

Cuando la infausta profecía de la halcón se cumplió, se ganó una mirada inquisitiva por parte de la Abismal y un ligero coscorrón de la mía. Haru era el único impávido, pues parecía disfrutar de nuestras pequeñas reyertas y el caer de las incontables gotas sobre el ahora tornado frío pavimento. Nuestra mayor prioridad era proteger al bebé, tal responsabilidad cayendo en mí. Me aseguré de cubrirlo con el paraguas y la bufanda que la segadora me proporcionó, a costa de calarnos la entidad corpórea entera y pescar un resfriado. Bueno, he sobrevivido cosas peores, como la comida primeriza de Miia, el entrenamiento infernal y a la guadaña de la peliblanca, así que la gripa no me preocupaba. Y si eso significaba que podía quedarme en cama sin trabajar mientras mi hermosa irlandesa me ofrecía sus panaceas comestibles, entonces el trato no era tan malo.

Aprovechando una pequeña ventana donde el dios Eolo disminuyó la intensidad de sus impasibles vendavales, corrimos hacia el edificio más cercano, buscando ya sea techo o poder tomar algún transporte para trasladarnos a nuestros hogares. Fuimos a parar con lo primero justo al tiempo que el torrencial reanudaba su fuerza. Tal tarea se repitió durante los intermitentes intervalos que la tormenta alternaba entre tenue llovizna e impetuoso tifón, momentos que aprovechábamos para correr con celeridad hasta el próximo punto, minimizando nuestra exposición y especialmente la del niño, a los elementos. Finalmente, después de haber atravesado casi tres manzanas de la misma manera, nos encontrábamos a solo un cruce de calle doble para alcanzar una estación de autobuses con amplio cobertizo.

Ya estaríamos ahí, de no ser porque la ventisca logró doblar el parasol hacia arriba, curvando las varillas de metal y dejándonos sin otro medio para abrigarnos del agua. Guardé como pude la sombrilla y traté lo más que pude de mantenernos secos a mí y a Sarver.

– "Tan cerca, y aún así tan lejos." – Musité al ver la distancia que nos separaba. – "Y la lluvia no se detiene."

– "¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estamos usando nuestros celulares para llamar un taxi?" – Cuestionó la americana, pegada a mi brazo derecho. – "¿O al menos pedirle a algún patrullero que nos dé un aventón?"

– "He estado aquí antes, con mi primera familia; este distrito no posee transporte con tamaño para liminales grandes." – Respondió la peliblanca, aferrada al izquierdo. – "Lo mismo para los vehículos policiacos. Sí deseas, puedes abordar uno tú sola. Nada te ata a nosotras."

– "Buen intento, decapitada, pero me quedo a lado de mi araña, aunque no te guste." – La emplumada se adhirió más a mi brazo. – "Tú quieres que me quede, ¿verdad, flaquita?"

– "Sabes que sí, _Süsse_." – Le sonreí. Mis manos estaban ocupadas cubriendo al pequeño. – "Pero si quieren que les consiga un carro para ustedes, por mí no hay problema. Que mi presencia no les estorbe."

– "Como si fuera mi voluntad el abandonarte ahora, _A chuisle_." – La dullahan replicó. – "Además, sólo debemos ser pacientes y esta borrasca eventualmente cesará su furia."

– "No me molesta esperar, pero Haru podría enfermarse de seguir a la intemperie." – Reiteró la arpía. – "Y el aguacero lleva un buen rato si detenerse. Quizás ya no pare."

– "Es verdad, _Spatzi_ , el chiquillo puede ponerse malo." – Concordé con la voladora. – "Desconocemos también si el siguiente autobús aparecerá pronto o más tarde. Arriesguémonos y corramos hasta ahí."

– "La paciencia es una virtud, _A chuisle_." – Reiteró la irlandesa. – "Aguardemos un poco más."

– "Estoy de acuerdo con ella, flaca." – Terció la rapaz. – "Por muy delicado que sea el churumbel, tampoco hay necesidad de exponerlo para ganar algo de cobertura cuando ya contamos con esta."

– "Comprendo su preocupación, pero el tiempo no espera a nadie." – Aseveré. – "Vamos, nos empaparemos un poco y pronto estaremos secas en casa."

– "Te estás precipitando, flaca. Quedémonos."

– "¿Confían en mí, chicas?" – Interrogué, mirándolas a ambas. – "¿Creen en mi buen juicio?"

– "De hecho, no." – Respondió la castaña, riendo tenuemente. – "Pero tampoco voy a soltarte, linda. De acuerdo, estoy lista."

– " _¿Spatzi?_ "

– "Supongo que no tengo opción." – La aludida suspiró, guardando su reloj nuevo. – "Adelante, temeraria descendiente de Arachne; te sigo."

– "Bien." – Sonreí y miré hacia el frente. – " _¡Panzer vor!_ "

El tráfico era mínimo y el cruce de peatones marcaba indicaba que era seguro el movernos; era nuestra oportunidad. Con mi grito de batalla proferido, las tres nos alejamos de la seguridad del concreto del edificio y nos aventuramos a ser recibidas por la helada lluvia. Dos calles, el doble de largo, ningún refugio que no fuera el que parecía cada vez más cercano conforme avanzábamos. El agua nos cubrió por completo, excepto a Haru, al cual protegí con ahínco. Sin dilación y después de darnos un baño express con la madre naturaleza, finalmente alcanzamos nuestro objetivo.

Y entonces, la lluvia cesó.

El cielo, ese caprichoso reino sobre nosotras, se decantó por hacer otra de sus mezquinas jugarretas y decidió que el terrible diluvio debería detenerse justo al momento que nos hallamos bajo techo. Tales coincidencias suelen pasar, pero en mi caso, es casi una ley implícita que corra con la peor suerte de todas. Las miradas recriminatorias de mis compañeras no se hicieron esperar y, el sudor, más frío que las gotas que resultaron en nuestro mojado estado, se apoderó de mi cuerpo al igual que el temblequeo. Debí hacerles caso, lo sé, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

– "Uhm…" – Tomé tímidamente la palabra. – "Quizás esto sea bueno para el bebé, después de todo. Ya saben, ¿ayudarle a desarrollar anticuerpos y así fortalecer su sistema inmunológico?"

Lo único que se hizo fuerte en ese momento, fueron los repetidos coscorrones que recibí de ambas mujeres, al igual que mis constantes quejas y suplicas para que interrumpieran su incesante bombardeo sobre mi ya muy dilacerada sesera. Luego de fútilmente batallar contra la ira de una arpía y una dullahan, un bello carruaje de tonos bicolores conducido por un valiente jinete apareció para distraer a las atacantes. Era sólo el autobús conducido por una simple chofer nekomata, pero igualmente acudió a mi rescate al estacionarse y abrir las puertas del vehículo, dándome una muy apreciada ventana de tiempo para evitar que perdiera completamente la consciencia. Obligándome mis acompañantes a pararme con sutiles patadas en los costados, abordamos el transporte y pudimos relajarnos mientras nos trasladaban hacia la parada más cercana a nuestras moradas.

Pero, incluso si nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano y acabamos justamente como no queríamos debido a mi impaciencia, ninguna se alejó de mí al sentarnos en los lugares reservados para liminales. Descansando sus cuerpos sobre el mío, en iguales empapadas condiciones, recorrimos los mojados caminos de la ciudad. Acaricié las cabezas de ambas, sonriendo ante la pacífica escena que acontecía dentro de esa caja móvil de metal, contrastando con el gris panorama exterior, opacado por la reacia tormenta, que volvía a arremeter con fuertes vientos que creaban un peculiar sonido al ulular entre los espacios cerrados. El agua se impregnaba en los cristales, fusionándose con sus demás congéneres y nublando el vidrio.

Sin embargo, aunque afuera el mundo se viniera abajo, mi interior se iluminaba al saber que el cariño y amor incondicional de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida era más fuerte que cualquier tifón que la naturaleza osara provocar. Haruhiko alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mía; sonreímos al mismo tiempo. El volvió a entretenerse, contemplando un juego de video portátil que un pequeño del lado contrario disfrutaba alegremente; y yo me regocijé en la dicha de seguir compartiendo un pequeño pedacito del dulce pastel de la vida en compañía de mis damas. Cierto, aún faltaba para que mi mayor sueño se cumpliera, y tal objetivo todavía seguía siendo incierto; pero todo comienzo, por muy pequeño que sea, es igual de magnífico si se obtienen grandes dichas al iniciarlo.

Y no hay mayor dicha que amar.

El bus siguió su ruta predeterminada sin interrupciones, más allá del tráfico y los semáforos, hasta entrar en las cercanías del domicilio de la residencia Honda. Sacando algo renuentemente a Cetania de su ligero sueño e indicándole que ya estaba en casa, la arpía badalló un poco y tomó sus pertenencias. La lluvia volvió a disminuir, otorgando una oportunidad perfecta para que llegara incólume a su morada. Acordando que ella pasaría temprano por nosotras el día de mañana, la estadounidense se despidió del pequeño con un beso en su frente y para mí, uno muy tierno en la boca. La segadora obtuvo de ella un simple 'adiós' en su idioma natal, que si bien fue frío y breve, tampoco fue un dedo medio por cortesía de las manos protéticas de la pajarita, como acostumbraría. Con la falconiforme ya habiéndose retirado, proseguimos hasta detenernos en la esquina de la calle que corría paralela a nuestro hogar.

En esta ocasión, los dioses no fueron favorables y, tan pronto las puertas del vehículo nos permitieron la salida, nos precipitamos raudamente por la acera hasta llegar a nuestra residencia. Procurando que la lluvia se mantuviera alejada del chiquillo y de la peliblanca usando mi cuerpo a manera de barrera, encarando al viento, quité el seguro de la bruna reja que resguardaba la casa y rápidamente abrimos la puerta. Ya bajo el amado techo de tan preciado santuario hogareño, nos dimos un momento para secarnos antes de ingresar a la pieza principal. Encendimos las luces para alejar la imperante oscuridad que reinaba en la morada, evidencia empírica de que el resto de la familia se hallaba ausente.

Concordando en que seguramente realizaron algún paseo que quedó interrumpido por el mal clima, la irlandesa y yo optamos por retirarnos nuestros atavíos y darnos un baño agua caliente; no sin antes dejar al niño en su hamaca, a insistencia mía. Con Sarver ya acostado y rindiéndose sin dilación al sueño, nosotras dos nos dirigimos al cuarto de aseo. No hablamos mucho, más allá de cosas triviales y los cotidianos sucesos del día. Aseadas, regresamos con el churumbel, ya despierto de su breve siesta, para también adecentarlo y ver que el virus de la influenza no haya logrado reclamar su bienestar.

Afortunadamente, Haru gozaba de excelente salud y admito que pasamos un rato agradable lavándolo. De nueva cuenta, recurrimos al bicarbonato de sodio para limpiar su cabello, pues el shampoo y demás productos de limpieza continuaban agotados. Eso también significó que tendría que esperar a higienizar mis dientes. Después de dejar al nene presentable y vestirlo con un trajecito de pandita, mi chica de piel añil me solicitó que le enseñara a descubrir los misterios de la telefonía celular en la sala. Con el nenito en sus brazos, asenté mi cuerpo junto a la dullahan y, encendiendo el vistoso aparato, dimos los pasos iniciales para configurar el equipo.

– "Saliste demasiado seria, _A chuisle_." – Comentó ella, mostrando mi foto en su pantalla. – "Es para tu perfil de contacto, no el ejército. Sonríeme un poco."

– "Perdón, linda, es casi instintivo. Veinte años de adoctrinamiento no desaparecen tan fácil de un soldado." – Ahora sí, sonreí, disculpándome. – "Incluso me pasó la mitad del tiempo en el zoológico. ¿No quieres la misma que uso en mi placa? Manako la pasó a mi celular."

– "Esa quedaría mejor para… ¿Cuál era el nombre de las imágenes que van en la sección principal?"

– "¿Papel tapiz?"

– "Correcto. Además, deseo hacerlo yo misma." – Volvió a alistar la cámara del aparato. – "Una vez más, _A chuisle_. Y trata de lucir feliz."

– "Cuenta hasta tres primero."

– "De acuerdo. _Eins_ … _zwei_ … ¡ _drei_!"

– " _¡Spatzi!_ " – Declaré jubilosa, logrando la mueca esperada. El flash me cubrió por completo. – "¿Qué tal?

– "Excelente método, amor." – Sonrió ella, enseñándome el resultado. – "La lente ha logrado capturar tu belleza germana innata."

– "¿Tan fea?" – Bromeé y le mostré el mío. – "Por cierto, ¿te gusta el fondo que elegí para el mío?"

– "Yo y la descendiente de Electra junto a Haruhiko." – Comentó, observando la foto.

– "¿No crees que ambas lucen hermosas cargando al rorro?" – Pasé el dedo, cambiando a otra. – "Esta nos la tomé en el bus, mientras descansaban. Mira esas caritas tan tranquilas."

– "Admito que es un cuadro enternecedor, ignorando la vituperable presencia de esa peste alada." – Dijo con sarcasmo. – "En todo caso, ¿algún otro contacto que deba agregar a mi lista?"

– "La tienes a todo color frente a ti, linda."

– "¿Qué te hace pensar que añadiré a esa emplumada, Jaëgersturm?"

– "Que después de mí, es la siguiente en que puede auxiliarte en caso de una emergencia."

– "No, gracias. Ya me has compartido el número de esa agente gubernamental y la occisa viviente; incluso del resto del departamento policiaco." – Replicó. – "Además, soy una Abismal. Los artilugios humanos no pueden tomar mi vida."

– "Pero sí herirte, amor." – Reiteré. – "Y aunque fueras una intangible espectro antimateria, yo jamás dejaría de preocuparme por ti."

– "Lo sé, _A chuisle_. Has insistido infinidad de veces en que siempre te llame en cualquier suceso, por pequeño que sea."

– "Y aún así no estaré tranquila hasta volver a ver tu angelical e incólume rostro." – Le acaricié su impoluta cara para enfatizar. – "En serio, _Spatzi_. Te daría un botón de pánico para alertar hasta al emperador, pero no quiero sonar sobreprotectora."

La irlandesa e incluso el bebé se me quedaron viendo, inclinando la cabeza. Yo ignoré sus acusativas miradas y le envié los datos de la americana a la dullahan por Bluetooth. Aceptando ella renuentemente, hizo parte a la falconiforme de su lista y continuamos personalizando el aparato. Eso sí, ni yo pude convencerla de cambiar el apodo a otro que no sea 'Peste Alada'. Kimihito apareció junto a las demás poco tiempo después, también empapados aunque no tanto como nosotras, contando ellos con paraguas funcionales. Como predijimos, fueron a sacarle provecho a los cien mil yenes, yendo de compras.

Ayudándoles a acomodar las provisiones y demás objetos conseguidos durante su excursión a los diversos centros comerciales, las chicas se excusaron para tomar un baño. Es necesario recalcar que luego de los sucesos ocurridos en la mañana, las inquilinas insistieron en que su casero también se les uniera, rechazándolo él cortésmente. Ellas no hicieron barullo alguno y civilizadamente se dirigieron al cuarto de aseo. Por supuesto, eso no evitó que Miia volteara a verlo, guiñando sugestivamente y moviendo su cola y caderas, a manera de invitación. El pelinegro discretamente rechazó la oferta de nuevo y la lamia encogió los hombros, reanudando su camino. Pero en el fondo, sabía que él hubiera aceptado sin dilación. Digo, yo en su lugar, lo haría.

– "Sí que surtió la casa en esta ocasión, ¿cierto, _Herr Kommandant_?" – Le dije al chico mientras yo guardaba la comida en la alacena. – "¿Se acabó los cien mil morlacos?"

– "Aún me sobra como el cuarenta por ciento." – Replicó el muchacho, abasteciendo la nevera. – "Las demás cooperaron para cubrir parte de sus gastos. Por supuesto, me hice con varios regalos para ellas y la señorita Aizawa."

– "Los lazos de amistad entre las residentes de esta morada siguen reforzándose día a día, compañero." – Comentó la dullahan, categorizando los enlatados. – "Has realizado impecablemente tu trabajo como hospedador del Programa, Kimihito."

– "Te agradezco el halago, Lala, pero tampoco soy un chico modelo o algo así." – Contestó él, ordenando los vegetales. – "Odio admitirlo, pero en ocasiones estuve al borde de salir huyendo de tanto caos que sucedía a diario en la casa."

– "Descuide, _Herr Kommandant_. Lo comprendemos perfectamente." – Respondí. – "Usted es un santo beatificado por soportar tanta loca en la residencia de sus padres. Yo les hubiera puesto una buenas tundas infinidad de veces, si me permite ser honesta."

Y también hubiera cometido liminalcidio en demasiadas ocasiones, pero no iba a decir eso.

– "Entiendo, Aria. Pero, en mi caso, no era porque detestara a alguna de ellas. Odiar no es mi estilo." – Reveló él. – "Más bien, me daba miedo tanta responsabilidad."

– "Demasiada para una sola persona." – Acotó la irlandesa. – "Especialmente con personalidades tan variadas y explosivas."

– "Pero posible, como me esfuerzo en demostrar." – Afirmó Kurusu. – "Acepto que muchas veces pude evitar conflictos si hubiera hecho lo necesario por evitarlos."

– "Usted siempre intenta el diálogo primero, _mein Herr_." – Recalqué. – "Con resultados desgraciadamente exiguos."

– "Aún así, no deseo culpar a las chicas por ello. Buscar chivos expiatorios no nos ayuda a mejorar."

– "¿A pesar de que sabes que ellas también comparten responsabilidad?" – Cuestionó la segadora, terminando la labor.

– "Cosa que no hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera puesto de mi parte, en lugar de dejarme intimidar por mis propias inseguridades." – Afirmó Kimihito. – "Pero, creo que eso es parte de madurar, ¿no lo creen? Sufrir juntos para crecer."

– "En eso le doy toda la razón." – Repliqué. – "Aunque parezca que todo el tiempo tratamos de arrancarnos las entrañas, Dyne y yo nos respetamos como guerreras."

– "Al grado de compartir ósculos…" – Susurró la peliblanca, con desdén. – "Pero estoy de acuerdo. A pesar de las innumerables dificultades que han traído nuestra presencia, considero que hemos logrado avanzar mutuamente."

– "Especialmente en asuntos del corazón." – Nos guiñó el muchacho. – "Como ese par de tímidas tortolitas que pretendían ignorar lo que sentían la una por la otra, a pesar de que lo ocultaban con la sutileza de una bengala en medio de la noche."

– "O arrojaba sin cuidado la cabeza de la persona que ha jurado proteger toda la vida." – Agregué, riendo tenuemente. – "Nunca me lo perdonaré. Por ello acepto todo castigo que ose imponerme."

– "Aunque tampoco es que esa Abismal estuviera libre de pecados y calumniara contra la inocente arachne." – La dullahan me besó la mejilla. – "Por ende, no debe preocuparse por un simple accidente del pasado."

– " _Ces't la vie._ " – Sonrió el casero. – "Me alegro de que sigamos juntos en esta travesía, chicas."

– "Una familia unida siempre avanza, _Herr Kommandant_." – Regresé el gesto. La segadora me emuló.

Con eso, proseguimos desempacando el resto de las cosas. Las chicas finalizaron su baño poco después y fue el turno de Kurusu para asearse. Miia y Lala se excusaron para comenzar a preparar la cena y yo platiqué con el resto. El pequeño Haru era atendido por Meroune, ya que Cerea aún se rehusaba a cargarlo, por mucho que el niño insistiera. Entre las cosas que compraron, se hallaban artículos para embellecer a sus portadoras, como la nueva blusa azul de Centorea, la camiseta verde con un sonriente sol para Papi e incluso un impermeable con forma de ave rojiblanca para Suu que también incluía un paraguas para hacer juego.

En el caso de los accesorios, el bello brazalete argento para la sirena y el áureo reloj análogo en la muñeca de Rachnera, junto al nuevo collar de perlas (de fantasía) en el cuello de Miia, eran muestra diminuta pero suficiente del cariño que Kimihito les tenía a sus futuras esposas. Tampoco se olvidó de nosotras y nos obsequió muy apreciadas dádivas en forma de perfumes con agradable aroma para mí y mi amada nativa del Éire. No eran sobrevaloradas fragancias de nombres comercialmente reconocidos, pero al igual que los regalos que conseguí para mis novias, eran la intención y el sentimiento detrás de tales presentes lo que importaba. Además, no iba a rechazar algo que me hiciera oler a fresitas. Con el pelinegro ya saliendo de la ducha y uniéndose a las dos chefs residentes, la comida pronto fue servida en la mesa y nos sentamos a degustarla.

– "Veo que la influencia de esa serie sigue extendiéndose, Lala-sama." – Comentó Lorelei sobre el teléfono de la irlandesa y disfrutando de un _tonkatsu_. – "Suu también ha mostrado interés. El impermeable que estrenará mañana en la fiesta está precisamente inspirado en tal animación."

– "¡Porque es muy divertida!" – Se apresuró a afirmar la arpía, con restos de _omuraisu_ en su boca. – "Esposo, ¿podemos ir al zoológico, también? ¡Quiero ver a los animalitos!"

– "Un día de estos, Papi." – El aludido le acarició la cabeza. – "Primero buscaré un empleo, pero te prometo que iremos, ¿sí?"

– "Por cierto, ¿cómo va ese asunto, Querido?" – Preguntó Rachnera, deglutiendo _hambagu_ y vigilando a Haru. – "¿Aún sin suerte?"

– "Bueno, traté con mi amigo Karu y me recomendó que no debía pensarlo mucho." – Replicó Kurusu. – "Que simplemente ejerciera mi mayor talento natural. Así no sólo disfrutaría de mi labor, sino también ganaría por ello."

– "Un consejo muy normal para alguien como el profesor Sarver." – Opinó Shianus, comiendo _kinpira_. – "Pero debo darle la razón en esta ocasión. Aunque, ¿Cuál considera que es su habilidad innata, Mi Señor?"

– "Ser gloriosamente magnífico." – Acotó Miia, devorando _udon_. Kurusu sonrió por el cumplido. – "Y muy guapo."

– "De eso no hay duda." – Asintió la tejedora, dándole su jugo al bebé. – "Pero no creo que lo contraten por ser una buena persona. Por mucho que lo merezca."

– "Bueno, en lo personal, considero que Mi Señor es un excelente sastre." – Dijo la centáuride. – "No al nivel de Rachnera, pero sigue siendo notable para un humano."

– "Sin contar una insólita resistencia que ningún mortal sería capaz de poseer." – Añadió la dullahan, comiendo curry.

– "Y una amabilidad que hasta el más beato envidiaría." – Agregué.

– "Paren, por favor, chicas. Moriré por sobredosis de lisonjas." – El chico, ruborizado, no borraba la mueca de felicidad de su rostro. – "¿Qué hay de ti, Suu? ¿Qué dices?"

La limo, silentemente, usó su probóscide cefálica para apuntar a su plato de _omuraisu_. Reímos ligeramente al darnos cuenta que de alguna manera habíamos olvidado lo obvio. Kimihito era un as en la cocina, incluso con mayor talento que Lala (según los demás; porque mi azulita es insuperable) y ciertamente podría desempeñarse impolutamente como cocinero de cualquier restaurante que cuente con su invaluable habilidad para las artes cisorias. Recibiendo suaves palmaditas en su glauca cabeza gelatinosa, Suu regresó a degustar su platillo.

– "Es increíble que no nos diéramos cuenta de algo tan evidente." – Comentó la lamia.

– "Supongo a que estamos tan acostumbradas a que nuestro casero nos cocine, que inconscientemente descartamos tal posición de nuestra lista de opciones." – Opinó la peliblanca. – "Pero, aunque su perspicacia gastronómica es excelsa, ¿realmente desea dedicarse a tal profesión?"

– "No veo el problema, _Spatzi_." – Injerí, tomando mi bebida. – "Si _Herr Kommandant_ es bueno en algo, que le saque provecho."

– "Creo que Lala-sama se refería a que si mi Amado hallaría satisfacción al designarse tal ocupación, Aria-sama." – Consideró Mero. – "Una cosa es prepararnos el alimento, otra es hacerlo un oficio y acabar fastidiado de la monotonía. Es algo bastante común."

– " _Gura míle_ , Meroune, es precisamente lo que intentaba exponer." – La irlandesa asintió. – "Pensaba que podía hastiarle el pasar de hobby a obligación. Perderle el amor a algo que uno adora es algo que me parecería demasiado infausto como para provocarlo."

– "Descuida, Lala, te aseguro que estaría más que encantado de trabajar en tal campo." – Afirmó nuestro anfitrión. – "Sinceramente, se me había pasado por la mente antes de aceptar el cargo en la tienda de historietas, pero la descarté por no considerarme suficientemente apto. ¿Ustedes creen que tengo todo lo necesario, chicas?"

– "Cariño, no conozco a persona más idónea para ese puesto que tú." – Habló la pelirroja, colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho. – "Tienes todo mi apoyo."

– "¡Sí, la comida de Esposo es muy buena!" – Exclamó Papi. Suu también respondió afirmativamente.

– "No sólo pienses en los beneficios económicos, Querido, sino en demostrarle al mundo de lo que estás hecho." – Afirmó Rachnera. – "Todos merecen tener el privilegio de gozar tus deíficas viandas."

– "Creo que la decisión es unánime, Mi Señor." – Acotó la rubia ojizarca. – "Y puede confiar en que lo respaldaremos incondicionalmente."

– "De acuerdo, si ustedes piensan que puedo, entonces lo haré." – Declaró Kurusu. – "Gracias a todas, mañana mismo iniciaré la búsqueda."

– "Me daré el lujo de predecir tu laureado éxito, compañero." – La segadora sonrió. – "Pero he de advertirte que tengas precaución al escoger el lugar que se convertirá en tu trabajo. Algunos, como he experimentado personalmente, no siempre son lo que aparentan."

– "Por si las dudas, aléjese de los restaurantes franceses, _Herr Kommandant_." – Añadí, cortando mi _hambagu_. – " _Spatzi_ , ¿no le quedará a Mio alguna vacante disponible?"

– "Lo desconozco, _A chuisle_. No la he oído mencionar algo al respecto." – Respondió ella. – "Podríamos despejar tal interrogante en la celebración de mañana. Quizá tengamos suerte."

– "Vale." – Miré entonces al casero. – "Sólo no le vaya a quitar el puesto a mi azulita, ¿de acuerdo, _Herr Kommandant_?"

Riendo grupalmente por la broma, proseguimos con la cena. Conversando, Miia declaró que se esforzaría el doble para mantener a los inquilinos plenamente abastecidos durante el desayuno e incluso el almuerzo, ya que su Cariño ahora también se ausentaría de la cocina. Hace unos ayeres, tal exclamación hubiera sido peor que escuchar la primera trompeta del Apocalipsis o el nacimiento de los descendientes directos de Loki y Angrboda, que daría paso al _Ragnarök_. Afortunadamente, sus dos maestros le instruyeron correctamente y el anuncio fue recibido con entusiasmo. Mientras tanto Cerea indicó que seguiría tratando de conseguir una oportunidad en la universidad, incluso si el profesor Geber, aún hospitalizado, no estaba presente. También se había puesto a estudiar temas médicos por su cuenta. Pero en esa ocasión, fueron la princesa y la tejedora quienes nos dieron la sorpresa del día.

– "Así es, Querido." – Afirmó Arachnera, sonriendo satisfecha. – "Mero y yo iniciaremos nuestro propio negocio."

– "Espera, ¿en serio?" – Se preguntó la poiquiloterma. – "Bueno, en verdad que lo encuentro insólito."

– "¿Qué la sirena y yo hayamos formado una alianza?"

– "No, que trabajes."

– "También te quiero, culebra."

– "¿Pero, a qué se dedicarán?" – Fue el turno de la centáuride.

– "Rachnee-sama y yo acordamos que, al igual que le hemos aconsejado a nuestro Amado, deberíamos emplearnos en algo que aproveche nuestras capacidades." – Explicó la acuática de rosados cabellos. – "En este caso, combinando la destreza congénita de una tejedora con mis recursos monetarios para financiar nuestros medios de publicidad y expansión en el mundo de la red virtual."

– "Para no explayarnos más; venderemos prendas hechas con mi tela por Internet." – Acotó la araña de bruno exoesqueleto. – "La seda de arachne sigue manteniendo su valor en el mercado, así que podríamos obtener cuantiosas ganancias si todo marcha bien."

– "Eso me parece admirable, y las felicito por emprender tal misión." – Shianus hizo una pequeña reverencia a ambas. – "Pero, ¿están seguras que podrán llevar a cabo tal tarea?"

– "No dude de nuestra férrea voluntad, Centorea-san. Ambas somos las mejores en nuestras áreas" – Replicó Lorelei. – "Ella teje mientras yo administro tanto las relaciones públicas como la logística. Ya hemos conseguido algunos materiales para apoyar a mi socia tejedora y cuento con contactos e influencia para lograrnos destacar lo suficiente para rendir buenos frutos."

– "¿Pero qué hay de las jornadas?" – Interrogó la dullahan. – "¿Serán ustedes dos capaces de soportar toda esa carga?"

– "Empezaremos desde abajo, naturalmente. Pedidos locales pequeños." – Puntualizó Rachnera. – "Iniciaremos por encargos personales. No sólo para evitar sobrecargarnos, sino para crear un vínculo vendedor-cliente que asegure la favorable fama de nuestra microscópica, pero ambiciosa empresa, conforme vayamos creciendo."

– "¿Qué hay de la distribución?" – Habló Miia. – "Dudo que la gente desee salir de sus casas si lo piden por Internet en primer lugar."

– "Contrataremos a un repartidor por supuesto." – La tejedora tomó tranquilamente de su vaso. – "O mejor dicho, repartidora. Todo el personal será femenino. Cuestión de imagen y publicidad."

– "Ofrecemos un salario competente, así que los prospectos no serían difíciles de encontrar." – Informó la sirena ojizarca. – "Repito que no deben preocuparse, tenemos todo perfectamente planeado."

– "Bueno, eso es fantástico y sé que podrán salir adelante." – Dije yo. – "Pero, ¿qué clase de ropa manejarán? ¿Casual, para bebés, exclusivamente liminales?"

Rachnera, sin otro previo aviso aparte de una maliciosa sonrisa, desabotonó su nívea camisa y respondió ofreciéndonos una muy directa prueba de su calculado proyecto. Con un muy elaborado diseño y de un oscuro color púrpura, mi congénere ostentaba un realmente atractivo sostén de erótica apariencia en sus voluptuosos pechos. El material era finamente semi-transparente, permitiendo observar sus agraciadas glándulas mamarias sin problemas, a excepción de sus pezones. Tales elementos se hallaban perfectamente ocultos por una onerosa pieza de encaje con la forma de una telaraña. Apenas dos pequeñas piezas de tela que amenazaban con dejar al descubierto tan críticas partes corporales al mínimo movimiento.

No necesito decir que los ojos de todos los presentes casi se salen de su órbita y nuestras quijadas pudieron haber tocado la mesa de lo abiertas que quedaron. Me alegré que mi sujetador fuera lo suficientemente grueso para disimular el erecto estado de mis carnosos botones pectorales por tan, debo admitirlo, sicalíptico despliegue textil. Incluso el pequeño Haru no evitó tirar su biberón de la impresión. ¿Para qué conformarse con un frío bote plástico cuando dos suaves e imponentes reservas de lácteos manjares se hallaban frente a él? debió pensar, al igual que yo. Meroune, la única que no estaba ensimismada con los atributos de su amiga, se mantenía volteando la mirada, con la cara tan roja como los demás. La tejedora volvió a acomodarse la ropa y, sonriendo satisfecha, continuó con la cena.

– "Nos especializaremos en el mercado liminal femenino, para empezar." – Explicó ella. – "¿Opiniones?"

– "Dime que ya están a la venta." – Contesté sin dilación. Todos se me quedaron viendo. – "¿Qué? El diseño es excelente. No me culpen por tener buen gusto."

– "Ese es sólo el prototipo, Aria-sama." – Replicó Meroune, disminuyendo el rubor en su rostro. – "Pero le aseguro que contaremos con nuestros primeros modelos en poco tiempo."

– "Y por supuesto que tendré algunos reservados para mi querida hermana." – Rachnera se acercó y susurró a mi oído. – "Y también para tu azulita, si me consigues sus medidas."

– "Cuenta con ello." – Murmuré, guiñando. – "Me encanta el negro."

– "De todas maneras, aún requerimos arreglar algunas cosas antes de iniciar de lleno." – La princesa miró a Kimihito e hizo una reverencia. – "Amado, nos gustaría contar con su autorización para llevar a cabo entrevistas en esta morada a las posibles candidatas que se encargarían de distribuir nuestros productos por la ciudad. Claro, si no encuentra inconveniente."

– "B-bueno, en realidad no veo razón para negárselo." – Respondió el muchacho, saliendo de su absorto estado. – "Sólo traten de ser… Uhm, ser un poco más discretas, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Por supuesto, Querido. Este será un negocio respetable." – Afirmó complacida la tejedora. – "Aunque, dado que las liminales son tan diversas y muchas poseen figuras muy diferentes a nosotras dos, nos gustaría hacerles una invitación a cualquier voluntaria que se apuntara para ser nuestras modelos. Así perfeccionaríamos nuestros atuendos que con unas simples conjeturas. Y pagaríamos bien."

– "¿Segura que no es otro de tus pervertidos planes para conseguir más víctimas?" – Interrogó la desconfiada lamia, alzando una ceja. – "¿Cómo sabemos que no terminaremos tras las rejas por actos indecentes a costa tuya?"

– "Porque en primera, Aria es la representante de la ley aquí, y dudo que mi hermana me denuncie." – Rió. – "Y en segunda, limitaré tan íntimos contactos exclusivamente para ustedes y mi Querido."

– "Eso no es muy reconfortante, arachne." – Replicó Cerea. – "Espera, ¡¿Por qué nos incluyes en tus lascivos planes?!"

– "Era broma, yegua crédula." – La tejedora inclinó la cabeza sardónicamente. – "Pero estoy… Estamos hablando en serio. Queremos que esto funcione, y nos gustaría contar con su ayuda. No sólo como modelos, sino también como consejeras. Quien mejor que nuestra familia para asesorarnos."

– "Y es totalmente optativo, no deseamos presionarlas." – Complementó Mero.

– "Está bien, entendemos. Sinceramente, no me parece tan mala idea." – Opinó la serpiente. – "Por supuesto, no significa que desee cooperar. Al menos no por ahora."

– "Aún así, me enorgullece su afán de salir adelante, chicas. Estoy seguro que triunfarán." – Sonrió Kurusu. – "Oh, ¿y Rachnee?"

– "¿Sí, Querido?"

– "El morado te queda bien."

La arácnida de cabellos lila le envió su agradecimiento desde el otro lado de la mesa besando su propia mano y soplándolo en dirección del sonrojado Kimihito. Hubo ligeras miradas de celos por parte de la rubia y la pelirroja, pero los tiernos balbuceos de Haruhiko disiparon las tensiones. Yo simplemente me sentía satisfecha por ver que Mero y Arachnera también extender sus horizontes más allá de vender tela a laboratorios o depender de una mesada por parte de la reina Lorelei. Yo entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento de querer independizarse y lograr algo más en la vida por cuenta propia. Era apenas un humilde comienzo, pero Roma tampoco se alzó en un día.

Terminamos de cenar y ayudé al casero con el lavado de platos. Lala se encargaría del bebé. La arachne y la sirena se excusaron para comenzar a fraguar su microempresa en la habitación de la acuática mientras Papi y Suu se dirigieron a la consola para probar su nuevo videojuego. Ya que Shianus lavaría la ropa junto a Miia, les pedí que fueran amables de asear los uniformes que la tejedora me hizo, aceptando ellas. La hora nocturna no importaba, pues usarían la secadora. Yo estaba a punto de ir junto a la dullahan a nuestro cuarto para pasar una tranquila noche de lectura y dormir perfectamente para estar radiantes el día de mañana, pero la arpía de añiles plumas fue la primera en reclamarme.

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Ven, prueba el nuevo juego que Esposo nos compró!" – Exclamó la pajarita, jalándome en el proceso. – "¡Puedes matar dragones, y matar gente, y usar espadotas, y luego matar al que las vende y…!"

Ella siguió hablando sin parar de las maravillas electrónicas que su juego ofrecía al tiempo que yo era arrastrada hasta el sofá de la sala y me facilitaban el control principal. Suu se había hecho con un plato de palomitas de maíz, a pesar de que había cenado ya, y Papi insistió en que le diera una oportunidad al condenado juego. Sin forma de escapar a los deseos de la hija del superintendente Kuribayashi, me resigné a iniciar la aventura en el llamado " _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Arconte Edition_ ". Ya había oído de tal título con anterioridad, aunque nunca le presté atención a los juegos una vez mi Game Bollo murió después de un ataque de ira al arrojarle contra la pared. Seleccionando la opción para comenzar, la historia empezó.

No es que tuviera deseos de perder el tiempo con ocio electrónico en ese momento, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. Y dudaba que Haru nos dejara leer en paz; prefiero la cacofonía de los parlantes del televisor a sus berridos. Después de la cinematográfica introducción, fue el turno de diseñar el actor virtual que me representaría en la aventura. Con diversas razas disponibles, algunas animales y como cien variantes de especies reptilianas, más los consejos de las niñas (que parecían eruditas respecto al juego), decidí que recrearía a mi diosa de platinados cabellos. Seleccionando a una fémina de la raza de los elfos oscuros (e ignorando el infame suceso en el restaurante a causa de estos), esculpiéndola crudamente a semejanza de mi novia y nombrándola como ella, la odisea inició.

Ah, finalmente los tan mencionados dragones. Me recuerda a las historias de Helga Langschwert y sus hazañas que hoy son desplegadas en la fortaleza de Himmelsrand. Bueno, hora de probar de qué estamos hechas en Sparassus y acabar con esas lagartijas escupefuego.

– "¡Argh! ¡Qué porquería de juego!" – Vociferé a la pantalla. – "¡Terminé como carne asada!"

– "Aria-nee, acabas de morir." – Mencionó la voladora.

– "¡Eso ya lo sé!"

– "¡Pero es apenas el tutorial!"

– "¡¿Y eso qué?!"

Hubo algunas dificultades al principio, pero una arachne siempre encuentra manera de salir adelante. Luego de huir como rata indefensa ante de la tórrida tormenta de fuego que aquellos reptiles despedían al abrir sus fauces y morir alrededor de dieciséis veces, logré seguir al guía virtual vestido a la usanza romana hasta lo que supuse era el final de la fase de entrenamiento. Confieso que es entretenido, especialmente cuando pulverizo los cráneos enemigos con mi martillo de guerra en lugar de esos patéticos hechizos y demás basura mágica. Además, la idea de ver a Lala blandiendo el arma predilecta de la legendaria Erika Kriegtochter era una imagen demasiado divina como para pasarla por alto. Ojalá el resto hubiera sido igual de ameno.

– "Aria-nee…" – Volvió a hablar la arpía. – "Acabas de morir."

– "¡Eso ya lo sé!" – Exclamé, a punto de quebrar el control. – "¡Maldito _Riverwood_! ¡Mugrosa aldea, buena para nada!"

– "No debiste matar a esa gallina." – Opinó la limo. – "O al herrero… O a su esposa... O al perro."

– "¡Se lo merecían por atacarme sin razón!" – Protesté. – "¡Ustedes los vieron agredirme con una condenada hacha!"

– "¡Porque te robaste las cosas de su tienda!" – Dijo Papi.

– "¡Necesitaba una armadura nueva!"

– "¡Pudiste comprarla, o crearla! ¡O quitársela a los bandidos!"

– "¡Esos desgraciados me mataban apenas me acercaba!"

– "¡Te dijimos que tomaras el camino de la izquierda!"

– "¡Quería hablar con las arañitas!"

– "¡Son enemigas!"

– "¡Eso es discriminación!"

– "¡Ya volvieron a matarte!"

– "¡Aaargh!"

– "Niñas, ya es tarde." – Dijo la irlandesa, cargando a Haru, ya dormido en sus brazos. – "Vayan a descansar, mañana podrán divertirse en la fiesta."

– "¡Oh, cierto!" – Reaccionó la arpía, incorporándose junto con Suu y abrazando ambas a la segadora. – "Buenas noches, Lala-nee. Buenas noches, Haru."

– " _Oíche mhaith_ , pequeñas." – La peliblanca les besó sus cabecitas. – "Que descansen."

– "Aria-nee, buenas noches a ti también." – Se despidieron ellas al mismo tiempo. – "¡Hasta mañana! Vamos, Suu."

– " _A chuisle_ , tú también requieres reposo. Apaga ese aparato y ven a la cama."

– "Está bien, _Spatzi_. Dame unos minutos." – Respondí, sin quitar los ojos del monitor. – "Sólo déjame explorar esta cueva primero y te prometo que te complaceré bajo las sábanas."

– "Tentadora oferta, pero reserva tus briosas energías para el convivio. Además, tenemos al churumbel." – Replicó la dullahan. – "Estoy segura que la rapaz vendrá temprano por nosotras para compensar el tiempo que no pudimos aprovechar en estos días y no obtendremos mucho descanso."

– "Cinco minutito-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya no me jales!"

Sin poder cobrar mi venganza contra los malhechores que amenazaban la paz de _Tamriel_ , mi azul domadora, usando la extremadamente efectiva técnica de sostenerme del lóbulo de mi oreja, me llevó de vuelta a nuestros aposentos. Pero, antes de que pasáramos a al cuarto para adentrarnos al mundo onírico, la irlandesa me dijo que esperara adentro mientras ella resolvía un asunto. Obedeciendo, me interné a nuestra habitación y viendo que aún faltaba para que fueran las diez y media, decidí que pasaríamos el resto de la noche ya sea leyendo antes de dormir o simplemente platicando. Cualquier opción era buena. Claro, un poco de ardiente acción arachne-dullahan no estaría mal, pero compartía el sentimiento de querer guardar el vigor para lo que suponíamos, sería un día sumamente agitado.

Y de todas maneras, no podemos divertirnos con ese mocoso viéndonos.

– " _¿Spatzi?_ " – Cuestioné a la peliblanca al regresar ella. – "¿Dónde está el chiquillo?"

– "Dejé al bebé bajo los cuidados de la heredera del Reino Sirena, _A chuisle_." – Contestó, desabotonando su atuendo.

– "Oh, linda…" – Me mordí los labios en anticipación. – "Sabía que tenías ganas de ejercitarte un poco al estilo Sparassediano."

– "Menoscaba tus libidinosas fantasías, descendiente de Arachne, pues jamás he afirmado que la razón de mis actos se deban a lascivas causas." – Afirmó la Abismal, deshaciéndose de su camisa. – "Fue una solicitud de parte de Lorelei, cuyos instintos maternales han aflorado en su totalidad y desea instruirle útiles lecciones pedagógicas al niño, imperativas para su infante mente, según sus propias palabras."

– "¿Segura que no terminaremos con los forenses estudiando el cadáver de Sarver flotando en medio de la piscina?"

– "Descuida, tu congénere tejedora se encargó de proveerle una resistente hamaca de seda para que el primogénito descanse segura y cómodamente." – Se retiró la falda. Gloriosos glúteos los que se carga esta niña. – "Se han tomado en serio el cometido de lograr que su proyecto despegue. Las encontré departiendo sobre cifras, tiempos de entrega y el posible nombre para el negocio."

– "Quien hubiera imaginado que dos mundos tan diferentes compaginarían tan bien y se coligarían en una próspera alianza." – Sonreí. – "Pero ambas sabemos que la unión hace la fuerza, ¿cierto, _Spatzi_?"

– "Buen intento, pero no lograrás que muerda ese cebo, cazadora." – Replicó a dullahan, cambiándose a una de mis camisas que le quedaban holgadas. – "Deberás hallar otra forma, infructuosa debo adelantar, para que yo admita un punto de vista positivo sobre tu obsesivo plan para compartirte con esa peste alada."

– "De hecho, yo lo decía por la coalición entre las sirenas y Sparassus que ha beneficiado enormemente a ambos bandos desde hace siglos." – Reí, sonriendo burlonamente. – "Creo que la obsesionada con cierta emplumada es otra."

– "Muy hilarante, Jaëgersturm." – Intentó disimular su sonrojo y se acercó. – "En todo caso, espero contar con tu cooperación para que mi lectura sea una grata experiencia esta noche."

– "¿Vas a leer al literatura erótica y quieres que te ayude a sumergirte en la historia, guapa?" – Me relamí los labios. – "¿Con nuestra deífica sinfonía de placer resonando en el cuarto para acentuar el ambiente?"

– "No, a que guardes silencio y ceses tan viciosas maquinaciones mentales, si no es mucha molestia." – Se acostó y hurgó en el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, sacando un libro. – "¿Has entendido, descendiente de Arachne?"

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ " – Tomé uno también y me acomodé en el colchón. – "¿Me das un besito, linda?"

Aceptando ella y otorgándome un ósculo en mis labios, dirigimos la luz de la lámpara sobre el buró para que iluminara las páginas de los ejemplares y procedimos a devorar las letras e imágenes impresas en el papel que residían en nuestras manos. Yo me decanté por 'El rumor del oleaje' de Yukio Mishima, porque deseaba leer algo bonito y sencillo. Lala, por su lado, había elegido al clásico 'Mujercitas' de Louisa M. Alcott; una buena novela que me dio buenos mensajes de joven. Aunque, que desde que estamos juntas, siempre la veo con el mismo. Dada la duración de nuestras sesiones y la extensión relativamente corta del relato, me sorprendía que aún siguiera en este.

– "¿Aún no acabas ese, _Spatzi_?" – Le dije, mirándola brevemente antes de regresar a mi libro. – "Creo que podría ver esa portada hasta en sueños de tanto que la frecuento."

– "Un buena obra puede disfrutarse más de una vez, _A chuisle_." – Respondió la aludida, sin despegar su vista. – "Las aventuras de las cuatro hermanas, por más elementales que pudieran parecer, siguen poseyendo vigencia a pesar de los cambiantes siglos."

– "En eso si coincido. Siempre me sentí identificada con Jo, ¿sabes? Por lo indomable de su ser y porque se me hacía una lesbiana en el fondo. Cosa sencilla sabiendo que la autora era feminista. De las originales, no las locas misándricas de ahora."

– "¿Aún ignorando su infatuación implícita con el joven Laurie? ¿O el hecho que posteriormente se casara con un profesor y tuviera dos hijos?"

– "Laurie era como ese amigo gay cuya relación nunca pasaría de la platónica." – Me pausé. –"Espera, ¡¿Jo se casó?!"

– "Creí que lo sabías."

– "Recuerdo que el relato acabó con la boda anunciada de Meg, nada de matrimonio para la más imparable de las hermanas March."

– "Esa fue la primera parte, la original. ¿Desconoces sus secuelas?"

– "No tuve tiempo para seguir indagando la bibliografía de Alcott una vez entré a la academia militar, _Spatzi_." – Suspiré. – "Bueno, otra ilusión más de la infancia que muere. La vida es dolor."

– "Siento haberte arruinado tan gratos recuerdos, _A chuisle_." – Acarició mi mano suavemente. – "Si te sirve de consuelo, el marido de Josephine era alemán."

– "Al menos Jo tenía buen gusto." – Reí tenuemente, cambiando de página. – "¿Lo ves? Incluso la escritora sabe que los americanos y los alemanes están destinados a la felicidad juntos. ¿No concuerdas con ella, guapa?"

– "Eres incesante en tu empeño por hacerme cambiar de opinión, mitad invertebrada." – Disintió lentamente con la cabeza. – "¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de la futilidad de tales intentos?"

– "Como nos dijera esa hela en la tienda de ropa, segadora: Nuestros sueños se cumplen si luchamos por ellos."

– "Lo siento, _A chuisle_ , no creo que seas como la intrépida Jo March." – Replicó. – "Tan optimistas aforismos revelan que eres más como la pequeña Beth."

– "¿Porque soy talentosa, gentil y tierna, como ella y sus gatitos?"

– "No, porque prefieres vivir en tus fantasiosos castillos en las nubes y sueños."

– "Muchos de los cuales se han cumplido." – Le di un beso rápido en su mejilla. – "Como el que disfruto en este preciso momento."

– "Y nunca pierdes la oportunidad de recurrir a tu zalamería para tornar las cosas a tu favor." – Sonrió. – "¿Cómo es que todavía funciona conmigo?"

– "Porque sabes que tengo razón, amorcito." – Acaricié su barbilla. – "Tranquila, te aseguro que no contraeré fiebre escarlatina que casi me mate."

– "La niña de los March la obtuvo de los Hummel, _A chuisle_ …" – Bajó su libro y me miró directo a los ojos. – "Nombre que comparte una de tus armas."

Capté el mensaje de inmediato. Colocando mi ejemplar a un lado, mimé con cariño su mejilla, deleitándome con su suave y tersa piel impoluta. Comprendía perfectamente cuál era su preocupación, y aunque ella entendía que mi trabajo me obligaba a cargar con tales herramientas, su más reciente encuentro desde el lado mortal del cañón le hizo comprender el peligro que esos artilugios representan para ella, su familia y la mujer que ama. Aquello resultaba irónico, conociéndome el apego hacia el tema, pero yo entendía su sentir. Sin decir nada, la abracé y la dejé reposar sobre mi cuerpo, besando su níveo cabello y permitiendo al tiempo seguir su curso.

Estando ella más calmada y juntando nuestros labios nuevamente, la sonrisa regresó a su añil rostro y asintiendo en silencio, continuamos sumergiéndonos en los mundos que los autores habían plasmado por el resto de la noche. Pasadas las once y media, decidimos que había sido suficiente por ese día y guardamos los libros antes de apagar las luces. Abrazándonos en la tenue oscuridad y rodeando las piernas de mi reina Abismal con las mías, sintiendo nuestros corazones latir al unísono y nuestras cálidas respiraciones acariciarnos el cuerpo, nos preparamos para visitar los reinos de Morfeo.

– "¿Aria?" – Preguntó ella, acurrucándose más a mí.

– "¿Sí, amor?"

– "No quiero volver a ver armas en la casa."

– "Lo prometo."

– "Gracias. Te amo."

– "Y yo a ti."

Un beso cerró perfectamente el breve discurso y procedimos a dormir, sin separar nuestras manos. Mañana también será un excelente día.

…

– "¡Aria Jaëgersturm! ¡¿Qué haces despierta a las tres de la mañana?!"

– "¡Sólo deja que primero el _jarl_ Balgruuf me haga _thane_ de _Whiterun_ , linda! ¡Finalmente maté a ese condenado dragó-Ay, ay, ay! ¡Espera, no he salvado mi progreso aún! ¡Auch!"

– "Tu emperatriz demanda que regreses a tu puesto, descendiente de Arachne. Y no lo repetirá."

– "¡Ay, vale, ya entendí! ¡No me jales tan fuerte! ¡Ay, mi orejita!"

Bueno, al menos es mejor que el anterior.

…

¡Ahora sí! ¡Hoy es la fiesta!

Me levanté de un salto. Y luego me arrepentí, porque me estiré un tendón que me torció la espalda bien feo. Pero, ignorando lo esguinces musculares matutinos, me sentía con mucha energía y brío para empezar los preparativos de la celebración. La irlandesa comprobó que nuestros cronómetros biológicos están más sincronizados que un reloj atómico y abriendo sus áureos y bellos ojos, estiró su esbelta entidad corpórea y bostezó profundamente antes de ofrecerme una hermosa sonrisa. Dándole los buenos días tanto vocal como bucalmente, nos encaminamos a darnos la ducha matinal. O eso quisimos, pero al entrar al baño, el resto de las chicas ya se nos había adelantado, habiendo madrugado todas al mismo tiempo.

– "Oh, son ustedes, tortolitas." – Dijo la lamia, asomándose por la pared que divide la entrada de la zona de lavandería. – "Pensé que era Cariño que se había metido por equivocación. No es que eso me hubiera molestado."

– "Está bien, Miia. También nos introdujimos por error." – Hice una reverencia, disculpándome. – "Lo sentimos, esperaremos afuera."

– "Bueno, ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no nos acompañan?"

– "¿Eh?"

– "No deseamos interrumpir su aseo personal." – Injirió la dullahan. – "O hacerlas sentir incómodas con nuestra presencia."

– "¿Por qué?" – Cuestionó la poiquiloterma. – "No me digan que les da pena bañarse con nosotras."

– "Bien, es que nosotras…" – Hablé yo. – "Y ustedes… Tú sabes…"

– "Aria…" – La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza. – "Creí que había quedado más que claro que no nos importaban las preferencias tuyas o de Lala."

– "¿Eh? ¡No, no me refería a eso!" – Me apresuré a esclarecer. – "¡Sabemos perfectamente que no tendrían inconvenientes con que seamos lesbianas!"

– "¿Entonces?"

– "B-bueno… Es que…" – Me rasqué la mejilla, volteando hacia el otro lado, apenada. – "Digamos que la segadora y yo teníamos pensado aprovechar el baño para… Tú sabes…"

– "¡Oh! Sí, ya capté…" – La sierpe imitó mi sonrojo, al igual que nosotras. – "Pero, ¿no tuvieron tiempo anoche para sus juegos de alcoba?"

– "Digamos que decidimos no agostar nuestras energías para poder emplearlas eficientemente el día de hoy." – Explicó la Abismal. – "Sin embargo, la elevada y pertinaz libido de _Mo chuisle_ logró convencerme de reponer hoy la ausencia de afectuosas caricias de íntima naturaleza la noche anterior."

– "Y luego dicen que una es la calenturienta aquí…" – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Postérguenlo para otra ocasión, ¿sí? Mejor pasen, así se ahorran tiempo."

– "Si no es molestia. _Danke_ , Miia." – Sonreí. – "¿Las demás están de acuerdo?"

– "Ya dejen de hacer tanto teatro y métanse de una buena vez, par de miedosas." – Oímos a Rachnera, del otro lado. – "En serio que les gusta complicarse la vida."

Con eso, colocamos seguro a la puerta y optamos por hacerles compañía a las demás. Yo y la azulita nos desvestimos, colocamos la ropa sucia en la cesta correspondiente y, tímidamente, saludamos al resto que se encontraban en la gigantesca tina. Había otra más pequeña, donde Papi y Suu jugaban, esta última pudiendo evitar el deshacerse en la diminuta cantidad de agua. No necesito mencionar que las que estaban nerviosas éramos nosotras dos; no por el obvio nudismo, sino porque en todo el tiempo que hemos vivido bajo el mismo, era la primera vez que compartíamos el baño. Y por supuesto, siendo las dos criadas con las costumbres europeas de que tal momento era algo íntimo y privado, al contrario de la filosofía grupal nipona, no podíamos evitar sentirnos algo extrañas.

Afortunadamente, nuestros temores eran sólo fruslerías mentales, como demostraron las chicas al quitarnos esa incomodidad de encima entablando plática y haciéndonos parte de su conversación sobre los nuevos papeles que desempeñarían en la economía de la morada. Miia nos informó de cómo pasó parte de la noche aprendiéndose el resto de los libros de cocina, Cerea decidió que iría mañana a investigar sobre la universidad y entrar de una vez por todas, mientras Rachnera y Meroune explicaban que habían elegido ' _Grandeur Silk_ ' como el nombre de su empresa, aunque seguían abiertas a sugerencias. Las niñas continuaban relajándose en su piscinita. Tomamos nuestras posiciones habituales y comencé a lavar la espalda de mi amada. Fue ahí cuando noté algo extraño.

– "Uhm, ¿Mero-san?" – Le hablé a la ojizarca de rosada cabellera. – "¿Dónde está Haru?"

– "Oh, no se preocupe por el bebé, Aria-sama. Se encuentra perfectamente dormido en mi habitación." – Desestimó con su palmeada mano. – "Incluso conté con el amable apoyo de Rachnera-sama para otorgarle una hamaca y ayudarme a velar por él antes de retirarse a descansar."

– "¿No la despertó a mitad de la noche?"

– "Claro que no. Ese pequeñín es un verdadero serafín y se mantuvo en paz durante el transcurso del horario nocturno." – Afirmó con una sonrisa. – "Sin contar que aprende rápidamente mis clases de estímulo intelectual."

– "Me cuesta creer que fueras la misma que ayer casi lo ahoga." – Mencionó la lamia, descansando los brazos en el borde de la tina. – "Si sus padres se enteraran, te harían cebiche en escabeche."

– "Ya le he dicho que lo lamento, Miia-san."

– "Tampoco es que tú estuvieras muy entusiasmada con la idea de cuidarlo en tu cuarto, sierpe pelirroja." – Retrucó la tejedora, sumergida a lado de la sirena. – "Y a mí también me lo prohibiste. Creí que habíamos acordado llevarnos más como familia."

– "Porque seguramente le hubieras corrompido su inocentemente con tus perversiones, pulga gigante." – Replicó la lamia, señalándola con la punta de su cola.

– "Ese niño ya está lo suficientemente amañado como para que tenga algún efecto." – Musitó Centorea, ruborizándose. – "Además, considero que Lala y Aria son las más aptas para tal tarea, así que pelearnos por la custodia del joven Sarver es innecesario."

– "Aria y Lala son nuestra familia, y lo que concierne a ellas, también a nosotras." – Declaró Suu, habiendo crecido un poco por absorber agua. – "Y todas lo queremos, incluyendo nuestro Amo. Deberíamos repartirnos equitativamente tal responsabilidad."

– "Papi, ¿le diste otra vez agua mineral a Suu?" – Preguntó la centáuride.

– "Sí. A ella le gusta como las burbujitas le hacen cosquillas." – Respondió alegre la arpía.

– "Casi olvidaba que la limo aumenta sus capacidades cognoscitivas con el monóxido de dihidrogeno acompañado de sales." – Comentó la dullahan. – "Pero tiene razón, todas deberíamos cooperar para el bienestar del bebé, como lo hemos estado haciendo desde que llegó."

– "Aunque tampoco es que importe mucho ahora." – Tomé la palabra. – "Hoy se lo entregamos a la cambiaformas que vive con el profesor Sarver."

– "Aww, ¿de verdad?" – Se lamentó la pajarita. – "Yo quería seguir jugando con él. Le iba a enseñar a dominar _Mayro Kratt_."

– "Descuida, Papi-chan. Estoy segura que volveremos a ver a Haru-kun." – La reconfortó Lorelei, acariciando su cabeza.

– "Espero que no. Suficiente he tenido de ese demonio en miniatura." – Comenté. – "Pero al menos nos proveyó con un buen capital."

– "Sin contar que para tratar con una criatura inmadura y ruidosa, contigo me basta y sobra, _A chuisle_." – Dijo la segadora.

– "¡Hey!"

Todas se echaron a reír por ello y después de que la peliblanca me regresara el humor a base de tiernos besos, continuamos nuestro aseo corporal. Escuchamos a Kimihito tocar la puerta, indicándonos que se había tomado la libertad de recoger al niño porque lo oyó despertarse y llorar por su comida, cosa que le agradecimos. Terminamos de bañarnos y congratulé a la rubia equina por haber dejado impecables nuestros mejores atuendos para lucirlos en la fiesta. Con eso, la irlandesa y yo nos encaminamos a la habitación para empezar a arreglarnos. Ella llevaría su atavío de influencia militar, y yo el uniforme negro que Rachnera me hizo, ya libre de orina y demás cochinadas que ese mocoso le dejó.

Nos engalanamos como si el emperador mismo nos hubiera invitado a un evento personal, yo acomodando lo más simétricamente posible mi corbata y mis pines dorados. Aunque no fuera un suceso tan importante como nuestra presentación ante los medios después de graduarnos, sin contar que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los eventos militares en mi patria; el hecho que fuera la primera fiesta de cumpleaños a la cual me invitaban desde que era una jovencita, le daba ese toque especial. Era gracioso ver a una agente de élite temblar como gelatina feliz de la emoción. Mi novia se lo tomó con más calma, y onerosamente se vistió impolutamente. Nos cepillamos el cabello, nos dimos mutuamente los toques finales y finalmente, estrenamos las fragancias que Kurusu nos obsequió. Ya perfumadas, nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Miia se ofreció a que la irlandesa se abstuviera de cocinar, pues sería una pena que sus ropas se ensuciaran por el trabajo, además de que deseaba demostrar que estaba más que capacitada para los deberes gastronómicos. Viendo la determinación en sus reptilianos ojos, aceptamos y le dejamos proseguir. Kimihito regresó y nos reveló que había tomado la oportunidad de lavar al pequeño Haru. Este último lucía muy limpiecito, pero su rostro ostentaba una expresión que denotaba que bañarse junto al casero no era una idea que le agradara mucho. No lo compadezco, se lo merece por siempre andar de pervertido.

El muchacho nos entregó al chiquillo y trató de unírsele a la serpiente, pero la poiquiloterma, en un acto insólito, rechazó la oferta, alegando las mismas razones que usó con la dullahan. El casero aceptó. Ya desayunando y comprobando que, en efecto, la pelirroja podía darse abasto con todos los inquilinos a tiempo, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Reconociendo la tonada de mi grupo británico de heavy metal favorito, me excusé un momento y salí de la cocina para mejorar la recepción y no obligar a las chicas a bajar el volumen de sus conversaciones.

– " _Guten Morgen, Süsse._ " – Saludé a Cetania. – "¿Qué pasa?"

– "Nada, avisándote que espero que tú y esa decapitada estén preparadas para hoy. Estoy vistiéndome y llegaré como en veinte minutos por ustedes."

– "¿Sólo nosotras dos? ¿Qué hay del resto de la familia?"

– "Son invitados, flaca, pueden llegar a la hora regular." – Aclaró. – "Pero no puedo prescindir de ti o esa pitufo. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo y hoy tendremos que darlo todo para no arruinarlo."

– "Comprendo, linda. ¿Qué dijo Yuuko? ¿Cree que podamos hacerlo?"

– "Parece hormiga obrera en régimen comunista. Se levantó desde temprano y no ha parado de ir de aquí para allá." – Contestó. La oí abrir un cajón. – "Le aplaudo esa vehemente energía, pero sería mejor si ustedes dos nos echaran una mano."

– "Vale, entiendo. Bueno, nosotras ya estamos listas y cargadas. Te esperamos entonces, pajarita."

– " _Alright_. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue ayer con la _Führerin_? ¿Dolió?"

– "De hecho, ella fue muy gentil. Le devolví el favor recorriendo su feminidad con mi diestra lengua."

– "Tienes suerte de que desayuné ligero o ya hubiera vomitado el teléfono." – Hizo sonido de nauseas. – "No, zopenca; me refiero a que si no le salió lo violenta y te fracturó esa dura cabezota por convencerla de acceder a tus demandas."

– "Otra vez acusándola de actuar como troglodita." – Giré los ojos. – "Ignoro cómo no te has quedado muda te tanto que te muerdes la lengua, plumífera. Tú no eres una inocente angelita, ¿sabes?"

– "Sí, pero ella te pega porque es una déspota controladora abusiva y demagoga." – Afirmó. – "Yo te lastimo porque te quiero, flaquita."

– "Me sorprende que lo digas sin un ápice de remordimiento."

– "Soy un _amorsh_ , lo sé." – No podía verla, pero sabía que estaba pestañeando rápidamente. – "En fin, mantente viva hasta que llegue. Me saludas a la familia."

– "Podrás hacerlo tú misma, cuando vengas."

– "Sí, sí… Veinte minutos, niña lista."

– "Eso dijiste hace dos."

– "Bleh, como sea. Me esperas."

– "Como si me fuera a ir a otro lado."

– "¡Argh!"

Terminando ella abruptamente la conversación, guardé el teléfono y regresé a degustar mi comida. Informé al resto que la segadora y yo nos retiraríamos primero para atender a la brevedad posible los preparativos y que ellos podían arribar a la hora designada. Asintiendo, finalizamos los alimentos y esperamos pacientemente por alrededor de cuatro minutos hasta que la conocida silueta de la chica halcón aterrizó frente a la puerta, creando una gran sombra en la ventana. Abriéndole la puerta, traté de recibirla con un beso y un abrazo, pero el sólo sentir la mano de la peliblanca sobre mi hombro, me disuadió afásicamente de intentarlo. Antes de que la americana pudiera pasar, la irlandesa insistió en que el tiempo apremiaba y que nos encamináramos lo antes posible a la residencia Honda. Así, nos despedimos de la familia y emprendimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

– "Mira que ni siquiera dejarme saludar a los demás. O dejarme recoger mis pertenencias." – Dijo con desdén la arpía, caminando a nuestro lado. – "¿Tanto me detestas para evitarme el pasar a la casa, cabeza floja?"

– "¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa?" – Contestó la aludida. – "¿O en verdad eres tan exigua de intelecto para no captar mi evidente hostilidad hacia tu vituperable persona, incordio alado?"

– "Yo también te aborrezco, enana engreída, pero tampoco al grado de prohibirte la entrada a mi morada."

– "No es tuya, descendiente de Electra. Legalmente ya no eres considerada parte del Programa de Intercambio, al igual que _Mo chuisle_."

– "¿Y acaso la residencia Kurusu lleva tu nombre en algún lado? ¿Lo amenazaste para que te hiciera dueña de las escrituras de propiedad?"

– "Como estudiante de intercambio, el hogar que comparto con la arachne es comprendida como mi propiedad de la misma manera, puesto que es definido como mi hogar huésped."

– "Deberían deportarte a esa pocilga irlandesa de donde saliste."

– "Después de ti, invasora yanqui."

– "Bueno, _Spatzi_." – Injerí. – "Técnicamente, ella lleva viviendo en el país desde hace-"

– "Jaëgersturm, no te di permiso de hablar." – Conminó la dullahan.

– "Perdón, linda."

– "¡Ay, no tienes escrúpulos, Abismal controladora del averno!" – Espetó la rapaz. – "¡Eres una déspota descarada! ¡No me sorprendería que te hubieras quedado con mi pistola para seguir amenazando a la pobre Aria!"

– "Tampoco exageremos, _Süsse_." – Mencioné. – "Ya sabes que la azulita no es buena con las armas."

– "¡Cállate, flaca, que te estoy defendiendo!"

– "Perdón…"

Dado que Haru fue dejado en la casa, a cargo de Meroune, no había balbuceos o acciones pacificadoras que sólo un bebé puede lograr, por lo que tan absurda tragicomedia se prolongó al menos por casi todo el trayecto. Afortunadamente, los ímpetus de la beligerantes féminas se apaciguaron conforme nos acercábamos a la residencia Honda, aprovechando yo para recordarles que todas estábamos juntas en la tarea de proveer una celebración inolvidable a la dueña del restaurante _Aizawa_ y debíamos dejar las rivalidades de lado para evitar que desembocara en desastre, tanto para la inquilina de la pareja de la festejada, como para su empleada. Aceptando ellas renuentemente que la tregua era necesaria, se dieron reticentemente la mano y la reyerta cesó. Ignoro cuanto dure tal paz en esta ocasión; incluso el pacto Ribbentrop-Molotov era más estable.

Llegamos a la calle donde se hallaba la conocida casa de dos pisos, de dimensiones parecidas a la de Kurusu, con anchas paredes color crema, sin tejas, casi formando un cubo perfecto. Siempre me pregunté por qué una sola persona necesitaría una casa tan grande, especialmente alojando a una liminal de humano tamaño como la arpía, pero esta una vez me explicó que, al igual que Kimihito, los padres de Yuuko solían vivir con ella hasta que se mudaron al continente americano. Tal coincidencia no se detuvo ahí, y se reveló que al igual que nuestro casero, los padres de Honda no tenían idea que su hija fuera parte del Programa o incluso que fuera lesbiana. Su relación con sus progenitores no es mala, pero tampoco tiene prisa por contárselos.

– "Ahora que lo pienso…" – Musité, deteniéndome a una cuadra del domicilio. – "Aún no sé en qué trabaja Yuuko."

– "Je, no te culpo, flaca. A veces parece que ella se queda todo el día en casa, ya que siempre la encuentras cuando vienes." – Replicó la castaña. – "Ni siquiera su perfil en Facebook revela algo a lo que se dedique. De hecho, ni yo podría contestar correctamente."

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "No tiene empleo fijo. Es como un barco a la deriva, siempre se mueve con la corriente." – Encogió los hombros. – "Ha sido de todo: Maestra sustituta de preescolar, de guardería, vendedora de productos de belleza femenina, auxiliar de veterinaria, traficante de órganos..."

– "Que no se diga que no es trabajadora." – Reí tenuemente. – "Espera, ¡¿Qué?!"

– "Y sus padres le dejaron una considerable cantidad antes de irse al otro lado del mundo, así que ha podido mantenerse relativamente estable. Y desde que es pareja de Mio, no sufre por el dinero." – Explicó. – "¿Pero sabes cuál era su mayor anhelo?"

– "¿Deshacerse de ti?" – Bromeó la irlandesa.

– "Ser escritora, flaquita." – Respondió la halcón, ignorando a la Abismal. – "Solía redactar poemas (todos originales, debo señalar) en la secundaria. Eran terribles, siempre referenciando al río Mogami, según Mio, pero era un comienzo. Después pasó a historias pequeñas sobre la vida cotidiana."

– "Interesante. ¿Y por qué no pudo realizarlo?" – Interrogué. – "¿Escribía peor que el autor de ' _No es fácil ser una garrapata_ '?"

– "Malvada. Tampoco le digas tan feo a mi casera." – Le sacó la lengua. – "Nah, más bien el mundo actual es demasiado cruel con el nuevo talento. Llevó el prototipo de su primera historia a varias editoriales; ninguna estuvo interesada."

– "¿Qué dijeron sus amistades?" – Preguntó la segadora, genuinamente consternada. – "¿O sus padres? Alguien debió al menos darle una opinión preliminar."

– "¿Cuáles amigos, Lala? Después de la preparatoria, todos partieron por rumbos diferentes. Sin Mio a su lado y enamorada de una chica que eventualmente le rompería el corazón, ella estaba sola." – La falconiforme miró al suelo. – "¿Y sus padres? Buena broma. Le dijeron que se lo tenía merecido por siempre perder el tiempo con sus novelas buenas para nada."

– "Y es así como nuestros sueños se erosionan…" – Musité, viendo a las nubes. – "Igual que efímeros castillos en el cielo en una tarde de septiembre."

– "Je, _Mujercitas_." – Mencionó Cetania, sonriendo. – "¿Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a Jo March, flaquita."

– "Es verdad." – Se unió la irlandesa, imitándola. – "Es tan indomable como ella."

– "Son tan fantaseadora que incluso la pequeña Beth me llamaría ilusa." – Reí. – "Y al igual que a ella, mi sueño ya se cumplió… Con ustedes dos."

– "Oye, segadora; yo creo que a esta ya le dio la fiebre escarlatina de tanto que delira." – Le dijo la estadounidense. – "Deberíamos llevarla al doctor, para evitar que nos contagie."

– "¿Y exponer al galeno a soportar la enfermedad y a la portadora? No seamos tan crueles." – Respondió la dullahan. – "Me parece que internarla en el manicomio sería lo moralmente aceptable. Para nosotras."

Cierto, se divertían a costa mía, pero escuchar reír a las mujeres que amaba al unísono era la recompensa más grande que podría imaginar, más allá de mis fugaces fortalezas metafóricas hechas de nubes, sueños e ilusiones. Esto era mejor que cualquier fantasía, de eso no había duda alguna. Reanudamos la marcha y, pasando por la rojiza reja, la rapaz nos abrió la puerta y, su casera, que se encontraba moviendo los muebles en la sala, nos dio una calurosa bienvenida.

– "¡ _Selamat pagi_ , chicas! ¿Cómo están?" – Saludó Honda. – "Pasen, las estaba esperando."

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Yuuko." – Hice una reverencia. – "¿Cómo has estado?"

– "Ocupada. Con lo del trabajo, el asalto al restaurante, las lluvias y ustedes ocupadas, no he tenido ni tiempo para revisar que tengo ingredientes suficientes para la comida o planear un horario." – Suspiró la chica. – "Al menos ya podemos comenzar con lo primero. Oh, hola, tú debes ser Lala, ¿cierto? No nos vemos desde que visitamos el _Aizawa_ junto a la familia."

– " _Maidin mhaith. Tá áthas om buaileadh leat._ " – La mencionada ofreció una reverencia y su mano. – "En efecto, soy ella. Lamento haberme presentado hasta el día crítico. Espero pueda ser de ayuda."

– "Está bien, amiga. Mio siempre me habla bien de sus cuatro cocineras." – Yuuko sonrió y nos hizo señas que entráramos. – "Bueno, ¿gustan algo de tomar? Tengo té sabor durazno y leche con lactobacilos."

– "Té estaría bien para mí." – Respondí, accediendo. – "Con permiso. ¿Y tú, _Spatzi_?"

– "Pediré lo mismo." – Replicó ella, retirándose los zapatos en el _genkan_. – " _Gura míle_ , Yuuko."

– "Yo les serviré, Yu." – Dijo la castaña, en camino a la cocina. – "Tú encárgate de seguir poniendo todo en orden, mientras llevo a la dullahan a su lugar de trabajo, ¿vale?" Por aquí, azul.

– "De acuerdo, Duraznín." – Contestó Honda, dirigiéndose al último mueble de la sala. – "Aria, ¿te molestaría darme una mano? Lo necesito a la izquierda."

– "Con gusto." – Asentí y le ayudé a mover el sillón. – "¿Le llamas Duraznín a la pajarita?"

– "Bueno, le dicen ' _Peaches_ ' en MOE. Y ya que tanto le gustan los melocotones, el apodo le queda como anillo al dígito." – Empujó el asiento hasta el lugar indicado. – "Solía decirle 'fresita', pero una wyvern, salida de quien sabe, casi nos arranca las tripas cuando visitábamos el centro comercial. Por suerte, se desquitó con el tipo que la acompañaba."

– "Conozco esa historia. Demasiado bien." – Suspiré. – "Juro que un día nuestra misión será capturar a una de esas escamosas."

– "Ustedes invitaron a una de ellas, ¿no es así? Junto a una serket."

– "Es una dragonewt, y al menos parece mucho más civilizada que esa lagartija voladora." – Reí. – "También es del equipo sáfico, y le estoy ayudando a la escorpiona a mejorar su relación con esta."

– "Que se cuide Eros; la arañita del amor llegó para reclamarle el puesto." – Bromeó la falconiforme, regresando con un vaso de té. – "Ten, flaquita. Dejé a la decapitada en la cocina para que se familiarice y evalúe nuestras reservas."

– "Las cuales, me temo, no son suficientes." – Comentó la segadora, regresando. – "Las provisiones apenas cubrirán un cuarenta por ciento de la demanda, y eso sólo si los invitados mantienen un apetito similar al humano."

– "Cosa imposible con todo el escuadrón MON sumándose a la lista de comensales." – Añadí.

Y no digo nada de la residencia Kurusu, porque no quiero hablar mal de Miia, Rachnera y Centorea, las cuales consumen su peso entero por día. Y admito que soy igual de tragona, pero me mantengo en forma gracias al ejercicio y mi eficiente metabolismo de cazadora. Aunque, debo confesar que Lala me ha estado malacostumbrando con sus platillos, y a veces el cinturón me queda algo apretado. Rayos, necesitaré entrenar duro para no engordar.

– "Supongo que entonces deberán visitar de nuevo las tiendas, chicas." – La casera opinó, tomando su cartera. – "¿Cuánto creen que será suficiente?"

– "No te molestes. Yo cubriré los gastos, Yu." – La americana alzó su ala, en señal de alto. – "Aún no me acabo ni la mitad de mis cien mil."

– "Oh, Duraznín, eso no es necesario. Todavía me sobra de la venta de perfumes."

– "Mam-Digo, Yuuko; ya has gastado mucho en estos días, y has trabajado sin parar. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hospedadora." – Le aseguró la halcón, con sus alas en sus hombros. – "Y ni hablar de lo tolerante que has sido a pesar de que hemos invitado a demasiada gente a la fiesta de tu novia. Me sentiría terrible si no te apoyo, aunque sea monetariamente."

– "Tú también me has ayudado."

– "No es suficiente. Vamos, tómate un descanso por esta ocasión y déjanos hacer el resto, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Está bien, Cetania." – La hospedadora sonrió. – "Vayan, yo las espero."

– "¿No vienes?"

– "Debo terminar de darle unos últimos retoques a la casa, bañarme, hornear el pastel y pasar a recoger a Mio para distraerla." – Enumeró Honda. – "Y aunque es temprano, puede que algún invitado también se presente."

– "Comprendo. Bueno, creo que entonces nos vamos."

– "¿Tienes la lista?"

– "No es necesario, ya tienes todo para lo que planeabas en un principio. Improvisaremos y veremos que puede servirnos, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Y me aseguraré que elegiremos víveres e ingredientes de calidad, así como evitar el gastar de más." – La peliblanca hizo una reverencia. – "Tienen mi palabra."

– "Y yo cuidaré que no surjan riñas." – Añadí. – "Y si me lo permites, también cooperaré con mi dinero."

– "Si ustedes están de acuerdo, entonces no me opongo." – Yuuko se inclinó. – "Se los agradezco mucho, amigas."

– "Servir a la ciudanía es nuestro trabajo." – Guiñé tres ojos. – "Y ayudar a que todas quedemos bien con la jefa de mi novia, también."

– "Ay, le quitaste lo bonito." – La arpía me dio un golpecito en el brazo. – "Bien, vamos de compras. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más, Yu?"

– "Más galletas _wafer_ marca Chocozombie." – Replicó la aludida. – "Ignoro quién se habrá acabado las dos cajas que quedaban. Son sabrosas y el relleno a cacao sabe mejor congelado, pero devorárselas y esconder las cajas vacías detrás de las latas de la alacena, como que no está bien."

– "¡Y-yo no fui!" – Declaró la rapaz. Incriminación más obvia no podía existir.

– "Nunca dije tal cosa." – Yuuko sonrió maliciosamente. – "En fin, quiero usarlas para el pastel. Vayan al _Andariel's_ , como a ocho cuadras, y traigan al menos seis paquetes. Y no te choques con la puerta por ponerte a leer la caja, como en esa ocasión, ¿sí, Duraznín? Y eso que era automática."

– "Vale, vale, ya entendí." – Hizo ademán de que bajara la voz. – "No me avergüences frente a todas."

Las tres salimos, la irlandesa y yo reímos, la castaña se ruborizó y su casera agitó su mano para despedirse desde la entrada, antes de regresar a sus labores. Caminamos en dirección al supermercado que la hospedadora nos indicó, siendo el mismo que visitamos con Dyne hace unos días, como indicaba el GPS del celular de la segadora. El día lucía esplendoroso, y el reporte meteorológico informaba que no habría precipitación alguna, así que todo parecía marchar viento en popa. Sólo esperaba que el resto del mundo también estuviera de acuerdo y no nos sorprendiera con algún imprevisto. Por lo menos podíamos contar con el apoyo de MON, Mei y Roberto en caso de emergencia.

Siendo las ocho y cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, no perdimos tiempo distrayéndonos en cosas intrascendentales, como aquel par de niños probando sus autos a control remoto en el parque cercano, una tipa rubia con ojeras tocando una guitarra y cantando peor que un sapo de montaña, o el gatito negro que fue atropellado por un camión. Llegamos a la tienda de autoservicio y además de notar que la cantidad de mujeres con pelucas rosadas y vestidas a usanza de sirenas había aumentado, repartiendo volantes y proclamando lealtad a una Gran no-sé-quién, también advertimos que era el día de ofertas dobles. De no ser otra de esas promociones fraudulentas donde los precios rebajados son exactamente los mismos antes del supuesto descuento, entonces había que agradecerle a Tique por tanta suerte.

– "La página de _Hakurei Deals_ indica que sí, las ofertas son genuinas." – Comentó Cetania, enseñando su teléfono. – "¿Por dónde empezamos la travesía, decapitada?"

– "Los perennes, sintéticos y embotellados." – Señaló la dullahan a la izquierda. – "Por último nos haremos con los víveres perecederos para evitarles que pierdan su frescura. Trae un carrito para transportarlos, peste alada."

– "De acuerdo, enana canosa." – Replicó la halcón, bostezando y tomando el objeto mencionado. – "¿Estás segura de lo que llevaremos? Ni siquiera preguntaste a Yuuko lo que deseaba preparar."

– "Quizás no haya entablado conversación extensa con la señorita Honda, plumero parlante, pero trabajo para su pareja, así que me permito jactarme de augurar las viandas que podrían ser tanto de su agrado como de el de los comensales." – Contestó la nativa del Éire. – "Pero confío en que accederás a ofrecer tu opinión respecto a mis decisiones preliminares, para asegurar una mayor probabilidad de éxito."

– "Vale, vale. Sólo que no se te ocurra alguna extravagancia gastronómica o ponerte a experimentar, pitufo."

– "Descuida, pájaro de mal agüero, que mis órdenes como cocinera son seguir la receta y abstenerme de ensayar con las sagradas artes cisorias en un día tan importante. La improvisación y imprevisibilidad son papeles reservados para la chef principal."

– "¿Crees que ella ya se haya dado cuenta de nuestras intenciones? ¿No ha tratado de sacarles la sopa disimuladamente?"

– "Tranquila, que aún si ella sospechara de la festividad, guardaría el secreto para no arruinar la ilusión de su pareja sentimental."

– "Bien." – La falconiforme suspiró. – "Hablando en serio, que bueno que estás para apoyarnos, azulosa. La pobre Yuuko quiere que esto resulte lo mejor posible y casi no durmió de los nervios. Espero que no termine delatando la sorpresa ella misma cuando la lleve hoy de paseo para distraerla. Eso significa que esta responsabilidad recae en nosotras."

– "Entiendo perfectamente, y por mi honor, te doy mi palabra que no las decepcionaré."

– " _Thanks_ , Lala."

– " _'Se do bheatha._ "

Mientras tanto, yo me mantenía silente y contenta por verlas congeniar nuevamente. Las palabras de la irlandesa, 'no las decepcionaré', podrían aplicarse también para mí. Yo sabía que la disputa entre ellas por mi corazón era simple inopia, un ejercicio de futilidad, una gresca sin sentido; yo les pertenecía a ambas e iban a ser recompensadas de todas maneras. Eso lo juré por mi persona, honor, patria y alma. Quizás mi vida no valiera mucho, pero no iba a rendirme por mi poca importancia. Dejando a un lado mis optimistas pensamientos pero todavía feliz por ver que también mis planes parecían ir por buen camino, pasé en medio de ellas y acaricié las barbillas de ambas, prosiguiendo mi trayecto.

Las dos respondieron positivamente al tomarme cada de uno de los brazos y, tomando yo el carrito en el centro, nos movimos juntas por los coloridos pasillos, llenos de variedad de productos que anunciaban ser cada vez más bajos de precio. La lista mental de la peliblanca era directa y al punto, además de eficiente. Era casi como si lo estuviera leyendo en papel, habilidad que sin duda debía desarrollar al recibir tantos pedidos y acordarse de la receta para cada uno mientras el cliente esperaba impaciente del otro lado. El calor y la presión forman las mejores gemas, como diríamos en MOE. Y para mí, mi Lala era más divina que el más radiante diamante.

La arpía no se quedaba atrás, y sugería ingredientes que aparentemente no tenían nada de especial a comparación de los elegidos por la dullahan, pero que después de ingeniosos soliloquios, lograban convencerla de tomarlos. Cambiar la opinión de una (sinceramente, testaruda) Abismal no era tarea sencilla, y le aplaudí mentalmente a la pajarita que pudiera salirse con la suya en ocasiones. Por supuesto, también sabía que aquello era una feroz batalla de voluntades para imponerse ante su rival, disfrazada de buenas intenciones, pero mientras el resultado fuera un trabajo bien hecho, podía permitirles su obstinada guerra de tenacidad.

Y honestamente, yo no tenía idea de quien tenía la razón, así que opté por callarme.

Llevábamos apenas como veinte minutos, pero el inventario ya iba poco más de la mitad para ser completado. Algunos elementos extra también se sumaban a la lista, pero eran esporádicos. El carrito estaba casi a toda su capacidad, pero mi experiencia manejando cajas de municiones y demás elementos de logística en la academia militar me fue provechosa para acomodar las cosas de manera que aprovecharan aquel espacio cúbico con la mayor eficiencia. Incluso utilicé el espacio debajo de la canasta principal.

– "Debiste ser campeona de Tetris, flaca." – Comentó la castaña. – "Creí que necesitaríamos una estibadora por tanto que estamos llevando."

– "Agradece a que los carritos son espaciosos, _Süsse_." – Respondí, colocando una lata de piñas en almíbar que la dullahan me facilitó. – " _Danke_ , _Spatzi_. Al igual que estos amplios pasillos. Es la ventaja de las empresas liminales, siempre piensan en grande. Literalmente."

– "A lo mejor la tal Andariel pasó demasiado tiempo en la tierra de la libertad. Allá estos carritos serían el tamaño para las tienditas de la esquina." – Dijo ella y mostró un empaque de duraznos en trozos. – "¿Este te parece bien, azulosa?"

– "Parece aceptable. Lleva cuatro." – Contestó la segadora. – "¿Tan generosos son estos contenedores en tu patria?"

– "Al menos en Montana. Una vez Atseelia y yo encontramos uno abandonado cerca del hotel _Rising Sun_ , a un lado del lago Saint Mary. Y como la pequeña delincuente juvenil que era yo, lo tomé prestado." – La halcón rió tenuemente. – "Tendría como trece años, pero ya ocupaba el tamaño de este carrito. En todo caso, y a pesar de las protestas de mi hermana adoptiva, lo tomé en mis garras y volé hasta la parte más elevada del camino, que estaba al borde de la montaña Otokomi."

– "Oh, Arachne, creo que ya sé a dónde va esto." – Sonreí en anticipación, acomodando los melocotones. – "¿Qué hiciste entonces, vaquera?"

– "Me creí la nueva estrella de Rápida y Furiosa, porque me subí en este y, con un ligero empujón, recorrí todo el camino cuesta abajo, exclamando como loca por casi ochocientos metros." – Su risa aumentó. – "Éramos solamente yo y la caja metálica con cuatro rueditas chillonas, pero el alboroto que causamos desde el sendero _Rose Creek_ hasta alcanzar la carretera _Going-to-the-Sun_ fue intenso. Tanto Atseelia como los transeúntes no pararon de gritarme en todo el trayecto."

– "¿Ochocientos en línea recta?"

– "No, había curvas, pero ni Vin Diesel podría compararse con mi maestría en la conducción de transportes para supermercado." – Guiñó ella, entre carcajadas. – "La cereza del pastel vino cuando al final del camino, no pude girar a tiempo para evitar colisionar con un vehículo estacionado. Por suerte, logré saltar incólume y el único afectado fue el dueño del carro, que seguramente se lanzó al lago adyacente después de ver el plaustro insertado en el parabrisas. Mi primera y última acción criminal en toda mi vida, lo juro por mis plumas."

– "Concedo que es una hilarante anécdota, y digna de un incordio alado como tú." – Opinó la irlandesa. – "Sin embargo, tan irresponsable osadía pudo resultar en fatales conclusiones. No debiste arriesgar tu vida tan imprudentemente."

– "Sí, fui una completa idiota, no hay duda de eso." – Rió tenuemente. – "Pero como decía Díaz Mirón: El ave canta aunque la rama cruja…"

– "Como que sabe lo que son sus alas." – Completé. – "Un poema muy _ad hoc_ para ti, _Süsse_."

– "Gracias, _Blondie_." – Me dio un beso rápido. Lala giró los ojos. – "Además, hace falta más que algo tan nimio como chocar con un automóvil para acabar conmigo."

– "Emulas perfectamente a un ser intelectual cuando te lo propones, plumífera." – Dijo la segadora. – "Ojalá tanta agudeza mental no desparezca cuando debas proteger a _Mo chuisle_ en combate."

– "Prefiero morir antes que dejar que algo malo le pase a mi amada arañita."

– "Esa es la idea." – La peliblanca sonrió jactanciosamente. La atrapó.

– "Oh, sí que eres astuta, cabeza floja." – La voladora torció la boca. – "Pero ya me las pagarás."

Tan corta (y francamente divertida) mirada al pasado de la estadounidense habrá concluido con una pequeña victoria para la chica de añil epidermis, pero entre risas y burlas, pude notar que la hostilidad entre las contendientes disminuía su intensidad entre más interactuaban. Por un breve momento, mi mente remembró como fue evolucionando la relación entre Dyne y yo, pasando del odio, a la tolerancia, hasta desembocar en nuestra problemática, pero sólida amistad. Evidentemente había momentos donde casi nos cortábamos la garganta, pero siempre lo resolvíamos y volvíamos a estar en buenos términos.

Aquello siempre me recordaba que incluso entre acérrimos rivales, con la enemistad cultivada desde el inicio de los tiempos, el compañerismo siempre es posible cuando nuestras manos prefieren estrecharse en lugar de formar puños de guerra. En el caso de ellas dos, deseaba que fuera más que amistad y así alcanzar el cenit de la felicidad. Yo era cándidamente optimista, incluso ilusa, pero estaba segura que tal idea, por muy temprana que fuera, también era factible. El timbre de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo atendí al instante, aunque desconocía el número que se comunicaba.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , esta es Aria Jaëgersturm. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?"

– " _Guten Morgen_ , arachne. Soy yo, Ekaterina."

– "Ah, hola, Eka. ¿Cómo estás? Espera, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?"

– "Karu posee una red de espionaje internacional capaz de infiltrarse en el más inexpugnable sistema de seguridad o base de datos." – Contestó casualmente la doppelgänger. – "Nos hemos internado en los archivos privados de MON y te llamé para advertirte que planeo controlarte a cambio de que no revele tus más sucios secretos, heroína. ¿Hablamos el mismo idioma?"

– "Normalmente, me reiría de tan obvia broma, pero tu casero está tan demente para hacerlo. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

– "Solamente se lo pregunté a tu jefa, genio. Te maravillarías de lo que unos simples 'por favor' y 'gracias' son capaces de lograr."

– "Tomando en cuenta que de ti depende que les entregues su parte del dinero, dudo que rechazara tal solicitud."

– "Ni que fueras una agente super-secreta. ¿Te crees James Bond de ocho patas?" – Rió. – "Como sea, llamo para preguntar a qué hora debo pasar a tu casa. Ya sé que olvidé preguntar en esa ocasión, pero de no ser por mí, en nuestra casa hubiéramos tenido que convidarles el almuerzo a los bomberos. Nunca dejes que una equidna cocine, son bien brutas."

– " _¡Jódete, Eka!_ " – Oí una voz gritar a lo lejos.

– "Ya veo. Bien, ahora mismo no me encuentro ahí, pero la familia sí." – Expliqué, resumiendo mi caminar. – "La fiesta comienza aproximadamente a la una, así que podrías pasar media hora antes. Ya saben que eres parte de las invitadas y podrías acompañarlos."

– "Suena bien. ¿Cómo está Haru?"

– "Perfectamente y bajo el cuidado de las mejores niñeras. Lo llevamos ayer al zoológico y se puso como loco con esa bobería de las _Kemono Cuatas_."

– "Argh, ni me lo recuerdes. Culpa a Rachel por descargar sus series para nerds y a Karu por tolerarlo." – Masculló. – "Yo me abstuve de transformarme en esas malditas 'kemonas', a pesar de sus lloriqueos, pero la pobre Plu, nuestra limo, estuvo imitándolas todo el día y al final escuché tanto esa jodida cancioncita que me daban ganas de despertar a la Antítesis de la Creación para que acabara con la existencia misma."

– "Lo peor es que convenció a mi novia de comprarse un celular con la figura de esas condenadas. ¡Treinta y tres mil yenes porque tenía una desgraciada pingüina de caricatura en la tapa! ¡Y supuestamente tenía descuento!"

– "Es una conspiración, araña, te lo juro. En fin, me reuniré en tu casa a las doce y media. Los veré ahí entonces, ¿Ok?"

– " _Sehr gut_. Por cierto, ¿ya le conseguiste algo bonito a Mio?"

– "¿Eh? Erm… ¿Si te digo que sí, me creerás?"

– "Absolutamente…" – Repliqué con sarcasmo. – "Le gustan los animales y pintar."

– "Entendido y anotado. Qué bueno que Haru tiene varios libros para colorear. ¡Nos vemos!"

No pude retrucar a su comentario y la cambiaformas colgó enseguida. Alcancé a las chicas y les comuniqué el estado de la invitada, para proseguir con las compras. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que llegamos y la irlandesa ya había colocado la última cebolla en el carrito, concluyendo con eso nuestra visita. Nos formamos en la fila, yo y la arpía siempre alertas por si algún malhechor decidía hacer de las suyas, como sucedió con aquel soldado mexicano. Por suerte, nada malo sucedió y pagamos las compras. La rapaz se alegró que no haya tenido que gastar tanto, aunque no le hubiera importado haber desembolsado toda la cartera. Y también juntamos varios puntos para canjearlos por alguno de esos peluches que tanto le gustan a la empusa.

Salimos de ahí con las manos más que llenas. Andábamos con tantas bolsas que varias de ellas fueron colocadas en mi segundo tórax, volviéndome la mula de carga mejor entrenada del mundo. Tampoco es que me molestara, pues estaba más que acostumbrada a llevar la mitad de mi peso en mis entrenamientos; y era buen ejercicio. Además, tampoco iba a dejar que mis damas cargaran tanto peso. Claro, pudimos haber solicitado que un taxi nos transportara, e incluso ellas lo propusieron, pero yo me negué, alegando que deseaba seguir disfrutando nuestro tiempo juntas lo más posible.

Y quería presumir lo bonito de mi uniforme, lo admito.

– " _Spatzi_ , no es que desee contradecir tus decisiones o hacerte quedar mal…" – Me arriesgué a hablar. Tragué saliva. – "Pero siempre has dicho que las tiendas pequeñas ofrecen mejores alimentos perecederos que los hallados en un supermercado. ¿Por qué optaste por comprarlos en _Andariel's_ en esta ocasión?"

– "Provienen del mismo distribuidor del _Aizawa_." – Contestó ella. – "Pude reconocer las cajas que las contenían. Estas patatas son las mismas provenientes de los campos de Hokkaido, al igual que la mayoría de los productores locales."

– "¿No se supone que un granjero conoce mucho mejor sobre el crecimiento y cuidado de sus productos que una empresa?" – Fue el turno de la castaña de indagar. – "Es lo que Mio siempre dice cuando está de visita."

– "Eso es correcto, emplumada, pero debido a los reveses económicos de estos últimos meses, muchos agricultores han optado por vender sus cultivos a aquellas empresas para solventar sus problemas financieros." – Replicó la segadora. – "Por ende, desde hace aproximadamente seis semanas que casi ochenta por ciento de los productos en el mercado son los mismos que hallarías en los campos. Sólo se le ha agregado una etiqueta para aumentar su precio y la visibilidad de la marca comercial."

– "¿Cómo sabes todo eso, dullahan? ¿Ahora trabajas en el Ministerio de Agricultura, Silvicultura y Pesca? ¿O sólo lo viste en Google?"

– "Las informativas pláticas entre la chef principal y la superior Aizawa, la cuales son frecuentes y una no puede evitar escuchar. Puedes corroborarla tú misma, si lo deseas."

– "Está bien, te creeré, azulosa." – La halcón se detuvo en el cruce peatonal. – "Además, recorrer los puestos locales nos llevaría más tiempo y este ya es muy exiguo."

– "Y sería más lento al tener que cargar con todo esto." – Añadí.

– "Precisamente." – La Abismal asintió. – "Apresurémonos, necesitaremos exprimir todo segundo posible."

Sin dilación (y sin pleitos), aceleramos el paso y regresamos a la residencia, donde Yuuko ya había partido para su cita con su pareja; dejando ella una notita donde nos indicaba en primera, disculparse por su ausencia, y en segunda, que confiaba en nosotras para que todo saliera a la perfección. Con unas cuantas instrucciones para las tres, nos dispusimos a seguir cargando con la antorcha simbólica que la dueña de la morada nos entregó. Lala se preparó para la batalla colocándose un delantal amarillo y ordenando (no sugiriendo) que nosotras nos encargáramos del resto mientras ella tomaba control absoluto de la cocina.

A pesar de tan autoritaria orden, comprendimos que era mejor dejar a la experta hiciera su trabajo. La falconiforme y yo nos dispusimos a sacudir los últimos restos de polvo y arreglar la mesa, colocando platos, vasos y servilletas. Honda había hecho un extenso trabajo y realmente no dejó mucho de que ocuparnos, así que volvimos a la zona de guerra reclamada por la hija del Abismo para solicitar que amablemente que nos permitiera auxiliarle en el delicado trabajo de las artes cisorias.

– "¡Carajo, cabeza floja! ¡Esta no es tu casa!" – Vociferó la arpía, blandiendo un cuchillo. – "¡Ni siquiera es tu fiesta! ¡¿Quién te da derecho a negarme el pase a mi propia cocina?!"

– "¡La cual está bajo mi responsabilidad, según la palabra escrita de tu hospedadora!" – Contestó la irlandesa, habiendo invocado su guadaña. – "¡No quiero que estropees mi ardua labor con tu cerebro de pájaro!"

–"¡Enana canosa!"

– "¡Befa emplumada!"

– "¿Chicas?" – Musité débilmente, interponiéndome entre las dos. – "El pastel se va a quemar…"

– "¡No te metas!" – Me ordenaron al mismo tiempo. – "¡No le grites!"

La paz es tan efímera como las luciérnagas de marzo. Afortunadamente y gracias al incesante tic-tac del reloj en la habitación, indicando que la hora designada estaba cada vez más cercana, la trifulca cesó y ambas rivales prefirieron cooperar, conmigo como la diplomática que ponía su perspicacia y bienestar físico para evitar que las insignificantes disputas escalaran nuevamente. Gracias a mi hábil lengua, reconfortantes besos para ambos partidos y un poco de apaciguamiento proveído por el apoteósico olor que las viandas preparándose en calderas y hornos despedían, la tarea se llevó a cabo sin incidentes mayores.

Fue una fortuna el que la dueña de la casa poseyera dos estufas, porque en verdad que las necesitábamos. La cuenta del gas deberá ser estratosférica al final del mes al usar todos los quemadores disponibles al mismo tiempo. Dos horas, dos minúsculas horas eran el intervalo establecido que dividía la meta final y Crono nunca era tan magnánimo para dispensar una prórroga de extensión temporal. Cada segundo debía dilatarse lo suficiente para poder organizar más de doce platillos de tres orígenes nacionales diferentes, sin contar que cada uno requería una preparación única y por separado, además de ser multiplicado por al menos cuatro veces aquella cantidad para satisfacer a los convidados.

Cortar vegetales, frutas, carne, descamar pescado, engrasar sartenes, hornear, freír, repetir. Esto sólo era una breve pero muy convincente prueba empírica del infierno que tanto Lala como el resto de las trabajadoras debían soportar a diario en el restaurante. La dullahan sudaba y se secaba el añil rostro con una toalla que absorbía el salino líquido de su cara, la nativa de Montana exhalaba del cansancio y se soplaba con sus frondosas plumas antes de emitir un gruñido determinado y volver a la carga mientras yo me nutría de la convicción de mis compañeras para motivarme y no despejaba mis ojos de mis tareas, más que para cerciorarme que mis amadas estuvieran bien.

En esos escasos siete mil doscientos segundos, entre fuego, aceite, los diversos aromas de cada ingrediente y nuestras glándulas sudoríparas recubriéndonos la epidermis con su acuosa capa brillante; la rapaz y yo desarrollamos un mayor respeto por el mundo culinario. Ya no como simples comensales, sino como practicantes en turno. El agitado universo de la cocina profesional era tan intenso como nuestra lucha diaria, y, aunque las diferencias fueran enormes en la práctica; ambas compartían las mismas sensaciones intrínsecas: Presión, decisión, pasión.

El trabajo, así como la vida, es una guerra eterna.

Pero como la batalla de Kursk, los desembarcos en Pointe-Du-Hoc y el asalto al monte Suribachi, es el trabajo en equipo lo que nos llevaría a victoria. Esa unión que nos permitió salir de las trincheras que las imparables manecillas socavaban bajo nuestro suelo y nos elevó paulatinamente en la fugaz, pero decisiva carrera contra el tiempo. No éramos las mejores, ni las más reconocidas o incluso las más pacientes, en mi caso particular; pero no cesamos de darlo todo y coadyuvarnos como una sinfonía de labor físico hasta lograr que el extenso menú se encontrara perfectamente disponible al llegar el mediodía.

Cuando el níveo cronómetro en la cocina sonó su alarma, anunciando como si fuera el repiqueteo del campanario anunciando el final de un tremendo conflicto que el último platillo estaba listo, hubo un suspiro grupal de alivio sincronizado que provocó eco por la habitación. La irlandesa se recostó sobre la alacena, apoyando sus brazos en esta y permitiéndole a las gotitas de sudor concentrarse en su barbilla e impregnarle el delantal al caer sobre este. Su larga cabellera platinada presentaba alguno que otro pelito rebelde que se negaba a alaciarse, pero sin quitarle lo hermosa a su dueña. Yo, parecía jabalí apestoso en pleno sol veraniego comparado con ella.

Por su parte, la arpía reposaba en una silla, estirándose y soplándose con sus alas mientras sonreía satisfecha. La transpiración le había transparentado su blanca camiseta y nos daba una buena vista de su rojo sostén debajo de este, sin contar que la prenda también permitía apreciar su generoso escote salpicado por la exudación. Aquello le otorgaba un aire muy sensual a su portadora, que no pasó desapercibido por mí ni tampoco por la peliblanca, que afásicamente me ordenó con la mirada que desviara la mía de las glándulas mamarias de la estadounidense. Traté de obedecer, pero mis ojos poseían vida propia y desafiaron los mandatos implícitos de la Abismal.

Me ganaría una regañada más tarde, pero valdría la pena deleitarse la vista.

– "De acuerdo, confieso que tienes algo de talento, decapitada." – Dijo la rapaz, secándose la frente. – "No creí que fuera posible preparar tanto en tan poco. ¿Esto es lo que vives a diario en el restaurante?"

– "Sólo cuando no hay muchos clientes." – Replicó la dullahan, exhalando. – "¿Es así como tú y _Mo chuisle_ se sienten después de sus entrenamientos?"

– "Ojalá hubiera comida tan apetitosa al finalizarlos, entonces tendríamos mejores motivos para no desplomarnos tan pronto ordenaran parar." – La castaña rió tenuemente. – "Joder, y mañana seguramente los reanudaremos."

– "Tres meses, dieciséis horas diarias sin parar, junto a esa liliputiense del Tártaro." – Musité, mirando al techo, exhausta. – "Súmale las boberías de Smith, los futuros encuentros con la escoria criminal… Creo que ya quiero exigir jubilación."

– "Moriremos antes de los treinta, flaca." – Bromeó la falconiforme. – "Y eso si tu dictadora azul no te parte en dos primero para reclamar tu alma."

– "Descuida, vástago de Taumas; te cederé el honor de ser la primera que impregne de sangre el filo de mi falce." – Contestó la segadora, con tono nada serio. – "Prometo conservar perfectamente tu cabeza para colocarla en mi pared."

– "¿Acaso nunca has eliminado a nadie con esa cosa, azulosa?" – La halcón la miró, curiosa. – "¿Qué no eras una mensajera de la muerte y todas esas fruslerías salidas de algún cliché gótico?"

– "A pesar de que mi misión primordial es llevar a las almas a los aposentos del Más Allá, valiéndome de ominosa guadaña para tan sagrada tarea, nunca me atrevería a privar de la vida a alguien que no ha sido llamado por el Abismo Eterno." – Explicó. – "Solamente cuando escucho la señal del Caos Infinito dentro de la frugal ánima del ser elegido, es cuando ejecuto mi mortal juicio. Aquello no se aplica para espíritus perdidos o que aún se rehúsan a seguir el camino hacia su descanso final, los cuales son barridos de este mundo en el acto. Sin embargo, jamás he tenido que recurrir a mi arma para ello, pues tal trabajo ya no es mi destino."

– "Así que no reclamas el alma de alguien si no le llega la hora de su juicio." – La nativa de Montana inclinó la cabeza. – "¿Qué hay de esa ocasión donde casi me degüellas en el centro comercial?"

– "Yo soy también la juez, y mi sentencia fue tu erradicación inmediata." – La dullahan la miró, desafiante. Entonces, su expresión se suavizó. – "Sin embargo, reconozco que en esos momentos me encontraba nublada por las fatuas ínfulas de los celos y actué premeditadamente. Lo… lamento."

Sonreí para mis interiores. Lala ya se había disculpado sobre tan infame suceso con anterioridad, pero volverla a escuchar admitir sus errores, con la aspiración de resanar las heridas, me llenaba de orgullo. Es de valientes reconocer las faltas personales, y más lo es el enmendarlos. Las hostilidades entre ellas dos seguían cediendo poco a poco.

– "Bueno, esto sí que es sorpresa. Vale, supongo que puedo indultarte." – La castaña encogió los hombros. – "Pero, ¿qué pasará con Aria? ¿O tu familia? ¿Qué harás cuando su tiempo se acabe?"

– "Ellos son la única excepción, a quienes he elegido para ser los candidatos exclusivos a quienes guiaré hacia la paz sempiterna." – La irlandesa me miró, y yo devolví el gesto con una sonrisa comprensiva. – "Soy su protectora en vida, su guardiana en la muerte y, en el caso de mi amada cazadora, también su compañera eterna. Cuando les llegue la hora, me aseguraré de que sigan existiendo en ese pequeño refugio imperecedero que he reservado para mis seres queridos."

– "¿Algo así como un mundo alterno donde vivirán juntas por siempre? ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

– "Correcto. Una creación existencial atemporal donde una dullahan puede residir para meditar, protegido del juicio del Abismo y de todo problema. Podríamos decirle, en términos coloquiales, nuestro lugar feliz."

– "Tú propio paraíso personal." – La falconiforme sonrió. – "¿Qué tan grande puede ser? ¿Son como los campos Elíseos? ¿Una burbuja celestial en medio del Inframundo, como una esfera de cristal entre lava?"

– "Tan extenso como desee y colmado de las bellezas que pueda imaginar, siempre y cuando mi habilidad para concebir tan ambicioso proyecto esté a la par de mi imaginación." – Aseguró la peliblanca. – "Incluso, puedo crear subdivisiones para reservar un espacio que únicamente yo y _Mo chuisle_ disfrutaríamos. Nuestra tierra exclusiva. Aún me falta dominar mis poderes innatos, pero por ella y por mí, juro que terminaré tan anhelada obra."

– "Impresionante." – Respondió con sinceridad la americana. – "Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, dullahan. Y creí que sólo estabas medio chiflada."

– "Tú también has superado mis expectativas, arpía." – La segadora asintió. – "Creí que tu afán por ser parte de tan selecto grupo policiaco era únicamente un capricho por ganar el afecto de Jaëgersturm; pero el salir victoriosa de tan infaustos entrenamientos que ella me ha relatado infinidad de veces, demuestra que tu convicción con la justicia es genuina."

– "Jamás creí que dijeras algo así sin una pizca de sarcasmo. Pero, gracias, Lala. De verdad." – Sonrió la aludida. – "No eres tan mala. Aunque sea un poquito."

– "Ambas son maravillosas." – Finalmente volví a hablar. – "Las dos poseen algo extraordinario y que las hace más que excepcionales. No podría prescindir nunca de alguna de ustedes y quisiera que continuáramos tan fantástico viaje… juntas."

– "Nunca te rindes, ¿cierto, flaca?" – Rió la rapaz, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Ah, ¿a quién engaño? Yo soy igual de terca, quizás más que tú."

– "Toda guerrera lo es." – Acotó la dullahan. – "La guerra y el amor sólo son lados opuestos de la misma moneda sentimental. Ambas libran batallas que se luchan con ahínco y con el corazón en la mano."

– "La pregunta es…" – Las observé a ambas, fijamente. – "¿Sería posible que las tres pudiéramos ganar?"

– "Un objetivo sumamente osado, cazadora." – La peliblanca opinó.

– "Pero posible. En alianza."

– "Exiges demasiado, flaca." – Dijo la castaña.

– "Como Smith en los entrenamientos, como nosotras al aceptar tan imposible desafío, como las tres al tratar de demostrar cuanto valemos." – Repliqué. – "Y siempre comprobamos que no hay obstáculo que no podamos vencer si trabajamos en equipo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Le damos una oportunidad?"

El silencio imperó en la sala. Ellas desviaron la mirada y yo me mantuve afásica, pero sin dejar de observarlas intermitentemente. Con nosotras optando por el mutismo, las manecillas del plástico reloj aumentaban en decibeles conforme el tiempo seguía su curso, martillando cada segundo, que parecían convertirse en horas a cada momento. Ni siquiera el apetitoso aroma podía amenizar la tensión en el aire, que podría cortarse con cualquiera de los numerosos cuchillos disponibles.

Pero ni el más filoso objeto punzocortante podría deshacerse de la cuestión que continuaba flotando en el ambiente y que se rehusaba a ser contestada por las dos rivales. Tímidamente, la arpía y la dullahan voltearon sus cabezas y, con suma lentitud, se atrevieron a hacer contacto visual, para nuevamente apartar la mirada, aún sin decir nada. Yo continuaba esperando algo; una palabra, un ademán, un furtivo destello de ojos que me confirmara o, por lo menos, me diera algo más que una vaga esperanza de que este fantasioso plan avanzaba.

– "Las amo…" – Musité, viendo al suelo. – "Las amo a las dos. Por favor, si tan sólo…"

No terminé la frase, no había necesidad de remarcar mis flagrantemente obvias intenciones que todavía insistía en defender testarudamente. Los engranes del cronómetro seguían girando, sonando, presionando con esa incesante percusión cacofónica indetenible y que ya hacían eco dentro de las cajas craneales de las presentes, como una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con explotar. El sudor que habían retirado de sus semblantes hacía una segunda aparición, aunado a la elevada temperatura que emanaba de los alimentos calientes y los rayos de Helios filtrándose por la ventana. Tarde o temprano, la contestación se daría; ya sea por la americana, la irlandesa, o ambas. Y aunque la decisión no me fuera favorable, yo la aceptaría sin condición. Mi nerviosismo era tan grande como el de ellas.

Y entonces, el timbre sonó.

Con un pequeño sobresalto grupal, un segundo pitido nos regresó a la realidad y disipó la ominosa pesadez. La falconiforme se paró de inmediato, alegando que necesitaba una ducha y nos solicitó que atendiéramos a los invitados, desapareciendo como las sombras ante la luz del sol. Yo estaba un poco decepcionada, pero la débil, casi imperceptible oportunidad, continuaba plasmada en los ruborizados rostros de la segadora y la rapaz, así como una muy invisible sonrisa en mis labios. Incorporándome, le ofrecí la mano a mi azulada dama a mi lado y ella la tomó para dirigirnos a la entrada y darles la bienvenida a las personas que habían hecho su tercer intento con el timbre.

– "Amanda, _Unteroffizier_ Roberto. _Willkommen, meine Freunde_." – Hice una reverencia al soldado y la minotauro. – "Es un gusto verlos de nuevo."

– " _Céad míle fáilte._ " – Los saludó la nativa del Éire. – "Pasen, siéntanse como en su casa."

– "Muchas gracias, amigas." – El militar también reverenció. – "Me alegro de verlas también."

– "Con su permiso." – Amanda pasó junto con su amigo. – "Trajimos un par de botellas de excelente vino francés. Espero sean de su agrado."

– "Por supuesto, te agradecemos la molestia, compañera." – Tomé las bebidas en mis manos. – "Adelante, son los primeros en llegar."

– "¿Gustan algo de beber?" – Preguntó la peliblanca, asumiendo una pose como si fuera la propia Mio. – "Contamos con té sabor melocotón y productos lácteos variados."

– "Bueno, yo prefiero la leche de Aman-¡Auch!" – El mexicano recibió un pinchazo en su brazo de parte de la sonrojada bovina. – "Quiero decir, preferiría el té, si no es molestia."

– " _Tuigim_. Siéntense, por favor. Enseguida se los traeremos." – La irlandesa miró en mi dirección. – " _A chuisle_ , sus bebidas."

– "Pero yo…" – Me pausé de inmediato. – "Sí, amor. Ya vuelvo."

No había razón para contradecir a la mandamás y sin dilación me dirigí a la cocina. Me hice con la jarra del ambarino líquido y los serví en los diáfanos vasos. Depositando los recipientes en una bandeja de plástico y sosteniéndola, regresé a la sala donde la Abismal se hallaba platicando con los invitados, discutiendo las anécdotas de la pareja en su visita al zoológico y su encuentro con nosotras. Deposité la bandeja en la mesita que la segadora había colocado cerca de los invitados. Platicamos unos minutos más, aunque no tocamos el tema del _Aizawa_. No por desagradable, sino porque básicamente ellos comprendían lo agradecidas que estábamos yo y mi chica por las heroicas acciones del subteniente y no había necesidad de palabras.

Mientras intercambiábamos puntos de vista sobre la nueva película sobre el famoso héroe militar, James Bullock, que yo estaba interesada en ver algún día, Cetania regresó de su ducha, vestida con una de sus camisetas que compré el día anterior y sus clásicos aretes de atrapasueños. Se alegró de ver al dúo y luego de estrechar manos, se unió a nuestra conversación. Durante ese tiempo, tanto chica azul como la pajarita evitaban toda clase de contacto visual, sentándose de lados paralelos a mi lado, para tener una excusa válida de no mirarse. Yo podía palpar esa ligera tensión que la charla con nuestros compañeros lograban amortiguar.

 _¡Lalalala, lalalala! ¡Oh, welcome to the Japari Park!_

Ahí, el teléfono de la peliblanca reprodujo esa molesta cancioncita del show animado desplegado en la tapa del aparato con su monoaural bocina y vibró de manera igual de sonora. Extrañada un poco, la dullahan tomó el celular e informó que la identidad del llamante era nada menos que nuestro casero. Oprimiendo el verde botón virtual, la irlandesa realizó su primera conversación telefónica y después de intercambiar un breve diálogo con Kurusu, nos avisó que Ekaterina ya se había reunido con los demás y estaban en proceso de llegar hasta nosotros.

Pidiéndole prestado el artilugio a mi novia, aproveché para pedir a Kimihito que se dirigiera a mi habitación y se hiciera con la caja con el nombre de la emplumada escrito en su costado, la cual contenía las pertenencias de la susodicha, además de los paquetes el dinero de Dyne y Mei, envueltos y guardados en el cajón superior de la mesita de noche. Confirmando él que lo haría, finalicé la charla y regresamos a esperar al resto de los invitados. Comenté a la Abismal la excelente calidad de su parlante, muy superior a mi vejestorio. Lo primero que haría al recibir mi salario, sería conseguirme un mejor teléfono. No podía esperanzarme nuevamente de que Smith me regalara los que decomisaba.

Eran las doce y treinta dos minutos, cuando el retintín de la electrónica campanilla informó que la residencia Kurusu y la embajadora del hogar Sarver ya habían arribado. Fue el turno de la arpía para abrir la puerta y recibirlos cálidamente. Saludando a los presentes, los ocho invitados pasaron uno por uno por la puerta, cargando los regalos para la festejada, con Miia algo apenada de ser la última en la fila, debido a su obvio tamaño. Rachnera sólo estaba un puesto delante de esta, pero era suficiente para que formulara algunos mordaces comentarios respecto a su longitud y peso de la ofidia, provocándole reñir en voz baja. Depositaron los obsequios en la mesa reservada para estos y ocuparon sus lugares. El muchacho le entregó sus pertenencias a la estadounidense y a mí me dio los sobres con el dinero, agradeciéndole ambas el tomarse la molestia.

Con tantas personas, el ambiente se tornó más vivo y las risas y demás sonidos de alegría inundaron la enorme casa. Reí un poco al pensar que si el resto llegaba antes que la pareja principal y si el plan salía a pedir de boca, la cara estupefacta de Mio al hallar a tan variopinta asamblea en su día especial sería perfecta para capturar con la lente de mi cámara. Lo mejor, la castaña y la segadora habían empezado a cesar su juego de evitarse, pero sin deseos de tratar tan azorado tema. Por suerte, yo era paciente y las dejaría que tomaran sus propias decisiones, sin presionarlas. No puedes obligar a los sentimientos, después de todo. Además, primero debía cerciorarme de que viviría para poder ver el sueño hecho realidad.

– "Eka…" – Hablé a la cambiaformas, que estaba tomando el ya popular té de durazno. – "¿Trajiste el dinero?"

– "¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, arachne?"

– "Los trescientos mil en efectivo que acordamos por teléfono, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Oh, esos. Sí, ya recordé." – Bebió otro sorbo con su pajilla curva. – "Los olvidé."

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! Tratas de jugarme una broma, ¿verdad?"

– "Nope. En verdad me olvidé de ellos."

– "Ekaterina, no trates de joderme."

– "No lo hago, Jaëgersturm." – Depositó el vaso vacío en la bandeja. – "No traje ninguna cantidad monetaria conmigo. Revisa mi bolsillos si lo deseas."

– "Ya entendí." – Suspiré al notar que su indumentaria, a usanza de un traje escolar, carecía de compartimiento alguno. – "¡No, espera! ¡Se supone que lo prometiste, cambiaformas! ¡Smith va a matarme, y no es juego!"

– "Serena, morena." – Hizo señal de alto. – "Sosiega tus ímpetus, ¿sí?"

– "¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?!" – La sacudí de los hombros. – "¡Carajo, Eka! ¡Van a matarme y las cosas apenas empezaban a salir bien para mí!"

– "¿Soy yo o en verdad eres más dramática que una sirena aficionada a Shakespeare? Te dije que te calmes, araña. Y cuidado con la ropa, que es mi cabello y no quiero que se arruine." – Quitó mis manos. – "Además, ¿acaso piensas que andaría con trescientos de los grandes por ahí, después de lo que le hiciste a los últimos?"

– "Bueno…" – Sacudí mi cabeza. – "En todo caso, ¿qué harás? Se lo juramos."

– "Bienvenida al siglo XXI, germana." – Sacó un celular entre su larga cabellera multicolor y me lo entregó. – "Aquí tienes la respuesta a todos tu problemas."

– "¿Qué es esto?"

– "Es un celular. Introduces el número telefónico y te comunicas a distancia con otras personas."

– "¡Sé lo que es un teléfono!" – Repliqué, furiosa. Esta escena la he vivido antes. – "Pregunto la razón para dármelo."

– "Enciéndelo."

– "Tiene seguro."

– "1-2-3-4-5"

– "La contraseña más ingeniosa." – Reí, sardónicamente. – "Ojalá no me salgas con la infame foto del negrote ese que Zombina una vez me… Oh…"

– "Síp, transferí el dinero directamente a sus cuentas bancarias." – Confirmó la doppelgänger, cruzada de brazos y tomando el aparato con su pelo prensil. – "¿Satisfecha?"

– "¿No pudiste decírmelo desde el principio y evitarme lucir como una idiota?"

– "¿Y perderme el verte reaccionar de manera tan hilarante? Ni por órdenes directas de mi Oscuro Padre." – Rió. – "Lo siento, heroína. Está en mi naturaleza."

– " _Wunderbar._ " – Giré los ojos. – "Bueno, gracias, supongo. Al menos cumpliste tu palabra."

– "Una Abismal nunca la rompe." – Acercó su vaso vacío. – "Ahora, ¿Qué tal si me sirves un poco más de esa ambrosía de frutal sabor por ser tan buena niña?"

Suspirando, regresé a la cocina por otra jarra de la bebida que rápidamente se volvió la sensación de la casa. Mientras me preguntaba como los entes del Eterno Abismo me volvieron su juguete, tanto para mi placer (como Lala) como mi disgusto (esas condenadas cambiaformas), descubrí que las reservas del preciado líquido habían sido agotadas en su totalidad. Exhalando con desgano, me di a la tarea de preparar más y agregarle hielo, porque a todos les gustaba bien frío. Ya listas dos grandes jarras del brebaje, regresé a continuar con mi papel de sirvienta improvisada. Al menos los clientes agradecían mi humilde posición.

– "¿Estás bien, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la dullahan, acercándose.

– "Sí, descuida, _Spatzi_." – Sonreí. – "Sólo pensando en que al final del día, sigo siendo esa torpe arachne que sólo sigue órdenes. Sparassus, MOE, aquí. No puedo escapar de mi destino, ¿cierto?"

– "No eres una peona, Aria; siempre has sido y serás nuestra laureada defensora." – Me besó la mejilla. – "Y la persona con quien pasaré el resto de mi imperecedera existencia."

– "Gracias, linda." – Besé la suya también. – "Te amo."

– "Igual yo, querida." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "Además, la única a quien debes servir fielmente, es a mí."

– "Con mucho gusto, mi reina." – Reí, abrazándola. – "¿Sus órdenes, su majestad?"

– "Ya que estás tan afanosa por cumplir tu trabajo." – Agitó un vaso vacío frente a mí. – "Más té, esclava."

– "Como ordene, mi reina." – Suspiré, riendo tenuemente. – "¿Desea algo para acompañar su brebaje?"

– "Un poco de esos manjares azucarados de pastosa consistencia con pequeños trozos de cacao." – Chasqueó sus dedos. – " _Schnell, Jaëgersturm._ "

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ "

Definitivamente no puedo escapar a mi destino. Pero en este caso, estoy feliz de cumplir los designios de mi diosa de platinados cabellos y añil epidermis. O de mi deidad anglosajona de colorido plumaje y áureos globos oculares, que se encontraba entreteniendo al dúo plumitas-gelatina con las anécdotas sobre los animales del zoológico. Ya las habían oído, pero les encantaba revivirlas. Regresando de la cocina, hallé a Lala, Amanda y Miia, juntas mientras compartían conocimientos de cocina. Kimihito se hallaba contando algunas bromas de inofensiva índole a Roberto al tiempo que Ekaterina las contrarrestaba con su repertorio subido de tono.

Cetania, sentada con las niñas a su lado, ahora transmitía los conocimientos médicos que aprendió con su tribu y Saadia a una atenta Cerea, la futura estudiante de medicina que cargaba al pequeño Haru en brazos, ya reconciliado con este. Acomodadas en un largo sofá blanco e iluminadas por la tenue luz que se filtraba por las violetas cortinas, Mero y Rachnera chocaban copas llenas de leche con lactobacilos y degustaban galletas _wafer_ de chocolate, brindando por el futuro de su negocio y su próspera alianza. Yo sólo pude continuar en mi lugar, sonriendo y contemplando esa hermosa y serena escena. Esta amistad, esta paz, esta unión; era lo que siempre habíamos buscado desde el principio. Las próximas convidadas hicieron acto de aparición y fui yo quien las recibió.

Al abrir la puerta, me hallé con una mujer gecko con una chaqueta imitación de cuero negro, una camiseta roja como su corto cabello y pantalones blancos algo ajustados que remarcaban su agraciado posterior de ascendencia brasileña. Iba acompañada de otra fémina, esta vez vestida con una blanca camisa de mangas largas y pantalones acampanados negros, como su larga cabellera. Ambas eran el contraste perfecto, tanto social como filosóficamente, pero de alguna manera habían llegado juntas.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , chicas." – Las saludé con una reverencia. – "Las esperábamos. Llegan a tiempo, pasen por favor."

– " _Bom dia_ , Aria." – Mei devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Cargaba una caja mediana. – "Traje dulces de _açai_. Auténticos de Brasil, ojalá les gusten."

– "Claro, amiga. Adelante."

– " _Muito obrigada._ "

– "Jaëgersturm." – Dijo la siempre estoica Nikos, detrás de la reptil y entregándome dos botellas verdes. – "Conseguí vino lesbio."

– " _Danke schön_ , Dyne." – Agradecí, tomándolas. – "Me alegra que vinieras. Pasa, compañera."

La empusa sólo hizo un sonido de confirmación y entró, saludando silentemente al resto. Me alegré que no pareciera enojada conmigo por mi atrevido ósculo, aunque quizás únicamente se contenía por estar en público. O tal vez en gustó en secreto, no lo sé. Silica, siendo tan amigable, comenzó a socializar exitosamente tan pronto se presentó y rápidamente se hizo parte del grupo de discusión principal. Por el otro lado, la griega se mantenía algo aislada, limitándose a escuchar y asentir afásicamente en caso que preguntaran su opinión.

– "¿Un poco más de néctar hecho a base de _Prunus persica_ , _Unteroffizierin_?" – Pregunté a la helénica, sirviéndole té. – "Disfrútalo, que nuestras reservas de tan primoroso elixir son tan vastas como el ejército macedonio."

– "Déjate de tus terribles metáforas y ve directa al grano, _Potato_." – Cuestionó la pelinegra, con voz tajante. – "La vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla con redundantes facundias, especialmente las tuyas."

– "¿No te mordiste la lengua?" – Mascullé. – "Como sea, sólo quería saber si te sientes a gusto."

– "Entre menos me fastidies, mejor estaré."

– "¿Sabes, pimientín? Antes lograbas convencerme con ese teatrito de hostilidad, pero pasar tiempo a tu lado me ayudó a leerte, más allá de esa cara de limón agrio que tienes." – Bebí, tranquilamente. – "Cuando estás con alguien en quien no confías del todo, tu dedo índice derecho se dobla inconscientemente, como si tratara de alcanzar su arma. A mí me sucede lo mismo con la mano izquierda."

– "¿Ahora crees que me conoces, araña? Qué pretenciosa." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Pero te aplaudo tan ingeniosa fruslería pseudo-psicosomática. ¿Cuál es el punto de tan particular observación?"

– "No has hecho tan discreto gesto desde que llegaste. Y ahora lo realizas porque te lo recordé."

– "Quizás estás equivocada respecto a tu análisis, _Potato_." – Su dedo regresó a su posición original.

– "O tal vez te esfuerzas demasiado en negar que te caemos bien, mantis." – Reí, dando otro sorbo a mi vaso. – "Pero esa actitud tan hosca es lo que me agrada de ti. En todo caso, me alegra que hayas comunicado a la lagartijita a tiempo. ¿Dónde te la encontraste?"

– "Necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo, como el ejercicio físico. Odio estar en inactividad." – Bebió. – "Fue ahí, que nos topamos cerca de una tienda de flores. Ella estaba comprando lirios."

– "¿Para regalarle a Mio? No recuerdo verla con un ramo al entrar."

– "Decorar su casa." – Aclaró. – "Le informé de la celebración y aceptó de inmediato. Fue una suerte que hoy tuviera el día libre para asistir. Fue muy amable en acompañarme a conseguir juntas un obsequio para la festejada."

– "Ahora sí estoy sorprendida, grillita. ¿Tú congeniando con alguien tan fácilmente?" – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "¿Acaso… desarrollaste algo más que amistad por la pelirroja?"

– "Encuentro tus risibles intentos por incordiarme sumamente hilarantes, _Potato_." – Replicó con sarcasmo, agitando su vaso vacío. – "¿Tu afán por tratar de probar mi inexistente safismo es una psicopatía patológica o simplemente deseas que estampe mi puño en tu cara?"

– "Sólo bromeo, malhumorada." – Serví más té. – "Aunque, no me extrañaría que todo este tiempo hubieras resultado una lame-almejas empedernida como yo o la rapaz. Digo, no luces tan furiosa por nuestro ósculo como esperaría."

– "Finalmente decidiste tocar el tema." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "Estaba esperando a que dejaras de extender esta inútil charla teátrica e ir directo al grano."

Retrucaría alguna mordaz respuesta, pero en el fondo, la nativa de Mitilene tenía razón. Nikos también podía leerme tan bien como yo lo hacía con ella. Suspirando, rellené mi recipiente vacío, como si tratara de darme valor con una bebida alcohólica, y tomé un profundo trago. Por alguna razón, me supo algo amargo.

– "¿Estás molesta?" – Le pregunté, limpiando mi boca. – "La respuesta es positiva, lo sé, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero."

– "Descargué parte de mi odio al tratar de comprimirte la tráquea después de la prueba de la alférez. Dejé que la arpía se encargara del resto." – Explicó. – "Y por ese chichón que tratas de ocultar con tu tocado, puedo apostar a que mi denuncia ante la dullahan fue la guinda de mi pastel de venganza."

– "Y te diste un buen festín, lo admito." – Suspiré. – "En todo caso, perdón por haberte robado tu primer beso. Incluso aunque alegas no sentir nada por nadie, no justifica que te haya profanado al hallarte indefensa. Lo siento."

– "Es parte del pasado. Aprende de este y no cometas el mismo error."

– "¿Me perdonas? ¿Incluso cuando tienes plena justificación para no hacerlo?"

– "¿Tengo otra opción? Estamos en el mismo equipo; no puedo guardarte rencor, por más insoportable que seas." – Se hizo con otro sorbo. – "Además, es sólo un contacto bucal. Aparte de tus gérmenes, no veo razón para seguir con tal animadversión. Eso no significa que no te deteste por lo demás."

– "Eso es suficiente para mí." – Reí ligeramente. – " _Danke_ , Dyne. Prometo no volver a hacer tales estupideces."

– "Sé que no dejarás de hacerlas, pero aún así, confío en ti, alemana estúpida."

– "Me conoces perfectamente, mantis." – Alcé mi vaso. – "¿Por nuestra inusual amistad?"

– "Si eso quieres." – Me emuló. – "Salud, _Potato_. _Stin iyá mas_."

– " _¡Prost!_ "

Chocando los recipientes de cristal, brindé junto a la mediterránea y bebimos todo el brebaje, ya regresado su dulce sabor que dejaba una agradable sensación en las papilas gustativas. Una reconciliación siempre edulcora el ambiente. La mano de la griega se había relajado, señalando que se hallaba a gusto en mi presencia y la del resto. Descifrar el enigma viviente que era la helénica era un complejo arte de observación, paciencia y conjetura aplicada en un sencillo método analítico. No me considero una genio, ni una versada en el campo de las ciencias psicológicas; incluso con mis vagos conocimientos generales, sigo siendo una simple soldado.

Aún así, me gustaba cavilar y tratar de resolver el misterioso pasado de la pelinegra. En parte curiosidad, en parte porque conocerla mejor significaría una mejor amistad, y por ende, una mayor eficiencia en batalla. Por las pocas evidencias empíricas que son de conocimiento público, es un hecho que ella es diestra, omnívora, hematófaga, hábil con las armas, y muy bella. Pero el verdadero ser escondido tras la férrea guerrera de verdes ojos era el más atractivo de todos. Su interés como pianista revela una formación, valga la redundancia, artística, como ella misma ha dicho. Y, el hecho que no haya preguntado por el paradero del instrumento de teclado que Honda poseía, evidencia que ella desea esperar a que tanto ella como la estrella de la fiesta estén presentes para poder hacer gala de sus talentos musicales.

Eso comprueba otro punto y quizás el más revelador: Su afán de probar su utilidad. Desde sus acciones, palabras y hasta su filosofía personal, la empusa siempre se ha empeñado en demostrar sus talentos, ya sean sus innatos, como la lucha, o en cualquier tarea que pueda desempeñar satisfactoriamente, como ayudar lavar la ropa. Ella misma se considera una simple herramienta, un utensilio disponible en beneficio de la sociedad, un gatillo dispuesto a ser accionado en pos de la justicia. Tan casi sociópata ideología sería mal vista si ella no continuara exhibiendo su eficiencia, manifestando que al final de todo, ella tiene razón.

El paradigma que cierra el tópico es su afición hacia los peces selacios y, como lo comprobé en el acuario, su desdén por el estado en cautividad. Ambos puntos exponen un deseo de estar a tope jerárquico de la hipotética pirámide alimenticia, la predadora suprema que puede nadar a sus anchas y sin restricciones, la cazadora cuya presencia sola es axioma de temor, poder y respeto. Por ello, y haciendo uso de mis francamente fantasiosas ilaciones, puedo concluir que Nikos debió sufrir las durezas de una rígida educación a mano de estrictos padres y/o tutores, cuyas inflexibles reglas y férreas convicciones competitivas moldearon la psiquis de la joven mantis; gradualmente desembocando en la fría e impasible mujer con la que ahora comparto una infusión de frutal sapidez.

Por supuesto, y lo reitero, todo lo anterior no son más que hipótesis y suposiciones salidas de mi estúpida sesera y basadas únicamente en un análisis amateur sin base profesional alguna. No pretendo conocer sobre lo que ignoro ni sacar juicios apresurados, fundamentados en meras corazonadas. Puedo estar tanto en lo correcto como completamente equivocada, y me decanto por esta última posibilidad. Sin embargo, admito que es ese halo de secretismo es lo que me sigue impulsando a jugar a la detective. Me sentí atraída por Lala no únicamente por su inigualable personalidad, gran inteligencia o su innegable beldad; sino también debido a ese aire misterioso que ella posee, inherente a toda descendiente del Abismo. O Hécate, en el caso de la mediterránea. Y ser quien logre descifrar esas incógnitas es un sentimiento demasiado adictivo como para abandonarlo.

Sólo espero que la curiosidad no mate a la araña.

– "Oh, y antes que se me olvide." – Dije, metiendo la mano en un bolso de mi saco. – "Algo para mi pimiento favorito. Pero antes dime, ¿Ekaterina nos está viendo?"

– "No lo creo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

– "Sólo asegurándome que no nos delaten." – Saqué el sobre oscuro y se lo entregué. – "Toma. Como muestra a tu valor, tenacidad y entrega al sobrevivir a la Operación Bebé. Y también como forma de pedirte nuevamente disculpas."

– "Jaëgersturm…" – Me miró extrañada mientras lo abría. – "No sabía que también estuvieras en el negocio."

– "Sí, ni yo me-¡Espera, ¿qué?!"

– "Oh, sólo son billetes." – Mencionó, al ver el contenido. – "Un momento, son cien mil. ¿De dónde los sacaste?"

– "Digamos que Haruhiko no es tan malo como creíamos." – Guiñé tres ojos. – "Resulta que ese mocoso tuvo todo este tiempo los cuatrocientos mil perfectamente ocultos en sus pertenencias."

– "Entonces, ¿dices que todo el jodido infierno que pasamos por estos malditos pedazos de papel fue completamente en vano?"

– " _So ist das Leben, Unteroffizierin._ " – Encogí los hombros. – "Lo sé, a mí también me dieron ganas de aventarme de un risco, pero lo importante es que logramos reclamar lo que nos pertenecía, ¿no te parece?"

– "Bleh, no rechazaré mi bien merecido dinero." – Lo guardó en su camisa. – "¿Qué hiciste con el resto?"

– "Le di cien a mi pajarita, otros cien a mi casero y aparté cincuenta para Mei." – Expliqué, levantando la bandeja. – "El resto lo usé para consentir a mi dullahan. Y ayer casi me lo gasto todo en un mugroso celular."

– "Qué Nazi tan generosa resultaste." – Respondió sarcásticamente. – "En fin, gracias por el estímulo monetario, _Potato_. ¿Esa doppelgänger se aseguró de conseguir la parte de la Jerarca?"

– "No hay de qué preocuparse." – Mostré un pulgar arriba. – "¿No has hablado con las chicas, en los cuarteles? ¿Te han contado sobre el estado de los de aquí, en Asaka?"

– "Nuestros horarios parecen no coincidir. No las he encontrado ni en los horarios designados para comer."

– "Debieron estar hasta el tope de ocupadas, entonces." – Opiné. – "Justo ayer, Manako me informó de que habían dado con el responsable de esos actos vandálicos en el bosque. No creerás quién fue la culpable."

– "¿Tu mugrosa especie?"

– "Sí, supongo que no puedo negarlo en esta ocasión." – Suspiré. – "Pero en defensa de nuestra gloriosa estirpe, era una peluda salvaje. Ya sabes, agresivas, impetuosas y sin respeto por nadie. Igual que tú."

– "Muy graciosa. ¿Ya terminamos?"

– "Sí, sí. Puedes largarte a seguir refunfuñando en tu esquina, amargada." – Disentí con la mano. – "Ush, al menos finge que estás contenta."

– "Es imposible estarlo a tu lado. En asuntos más importantes, ¿dónde está el baño?"

– "Arriba, a la izquierda de un cuadro de gatito. Jálale a la taza, ¿sí?"

– "Vete al diablo…"

Yo reí y ella comenzó a retirarse. No lo demostraba, pero estaba agradecida por haber sido recompensada, y tal vez por la pequeña plática. No debe ser fácil tratar de socializar cuando no eres muy sociable, así que amenizarla un poco al charlar con conocidos debió sentarle mejor. Y lo afirmo porque a mí me sucedía lo mismo en mis días de escuela, hasta que tuve que aprender a congeniar en la academia de policía. Quizás sólo trataba de buscar lazos que nos hicieran más cercanas a la mantis y a mí, pero únicamente deseaba que la pelinegra y yo nos lleváramos mejor.

– "¿Jaëgersturm?" – Habló de repente la griega, antes de subir las escaleras.

– "¿Sí?"

– "La próxima vez, lávate la maldita boca primero, ¿quieres?"

– "¡Oye, no dig-!" – Me pausé. – "Espera, ¿la próxima vez?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No es lo que…! ¡C-cállate, arachne! ¡Eres una imbécil!"

Tan roja como permitía su mediterránea epidermis, la helénica escaló a toda velocidad y desapareció de escena. La escuché correr con celeridad, y luego repetir el proceso, al equivocarse de habitación. No me molesté en ocultar mi risa, para beneplácito mío y disgusto de la segunda. Regresé a la sala principal y me uní a los demás en las discusiones generales. Faltando apenas dos minutos para que el reloj marcara la una pasado meridiano, el teléfono de la rapaz sonó y, tratando de seguir su conversación con Rachnera y Mero sobre los beneficios de cooperar como modelo para su empresa, atendió la llamada. Después de un corto intercambio de palabras, ella guardó el aparato y carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

– "Yuuko acaba de salir del cine y se dirigen junto a Mio para acá en este momento." – Anunció. – "Todos a sus posiciones, amigos. Tenemos alrededor de cinco minutos. Y recuerden, felicítenla con todas sus fuerzas. _¡Alright, people! ¡Let's get ready to fuckin' rumble!_ "

Con una confirmación al unísono, todos se dispusieron a buscar un lugar para poder sorprender a la festejada. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, puesto que las liminales de mayor tamaño, yo incluida, tenían más de una dificultad para ocultar sus masas corporales. Al menos Amanda podía recurrir a Suu, transformada en un gelatinoso sombrero para ocultar sus cuernos y Miia poseía la capacidad de enroscar su gigantesca cola y disminuir su perfil. Cerea contó con la ayuda de una enorme sábana para pasar desapercibida y Rachnera recurrió a su seda y habilidad de sigilo para camuflarse en el techo.

Afortunadamente, mi amada segadora halló la respuesta en reacomodar algunos muebles y mover un librero, con ayuda de la rapaz, para disimular mi presencia. Aunque no quedé enmascarada por completo, la posición de los objetos creaba una ilusión que me permitía pasar desapercibida desde el ángulo de la entrada. Agradeciéndoles el ingenio y ellas regresando a seguir fingiendo que no se conocían, aguardamos pacientemente la llegada de las actrices principales. Los segundos pasaban, y tanto las niñas como Ekaterina eran las que menos podían contenerse.

Y entonces, con un aviso preventivo disfrazado de giro de perilla tardío, la puerta se abrió. ¡Ahora o nunca!

– "¡Sorpresa!" – Gritamos jubilosamente todos al unísono, saliendo de nuestros escondites. – "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Todo salió a la perfección.

– "Ay, que amables son todos." – Respondió la mujer, llevándose la mano al pecho. – "El mío fue en septiembre, pero les agradezco la intención. Muchas gracias."

Excepto por eso.

– " _¡Hauptmman!_ " – Exclamé. – "¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?!"

– "¿A qué te refieres, Jaëgersturm?" – Smith se llevó las manos a la cintura. – "Tú misma me invitaste, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Bueno, sí, pero…"

– "¿Le niegas la entrada a tu propia capitana, cabo?" – Se acercó a mí y bajó sus lentes. – "¿Las ínfulas de la insurrección se te han subido a la cabeza, novata?"

– "¡No, no quise decir eso!"

– "Entonces no hay problema en que pase, ¿verdad? Me alegro que seas sensata, granate." – Sonrió. – "Vamos, diamantes; tomen posiciones, que la fiesta apenas empieza."

Entrando ella, junto al resto de MON, la agente se presentó ante todos, aunque ya teníamos la desgracia de conocer a la excéntrica mujer. Esta se sentó en el sillón principal y ordenó a sus subordinadas que le sirvieran bebidas y aperitivos, recalcando que se hicieran con cualquier reserva de cafeína disponible, ya sea líquida o sólida. El equipo, obviamente abochornado por el egocentrista proceder de su superiora, pero sin poder contradecirla, se resignaron a obedecer sus hedonísticos mandatos. La única divertida por tan descarado despliegue de abuso de poder era Doppel, que usó su multiforme cabello para crear una silla individual con este y descansar despreocupadamente junto a su aliada. Incluso compartieron la misma pose relajada y los lentes oscuros.

Antes que pudiéramos protestar, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Predeciblemente, tanto Yuuko como Mio quedaron estupefactas al entrar y descubrir que una muy osada pelinegra en traje oscuro se había adueñado del centro de la sala y era servida con una tetera llena de oscuro brebaje por una increíblemente apenada Manako, sin importarle a la humana (y la Abismal a su lado) la presencia de las recién llegadas. Como si fuera la propietaria de la morada, la coordinadora saludó a ambas y las invitó a sentarse, la muy fresca. La cíclope deseaba desaparecer de la vergüenza, Tionishia no podía ocultar su apocamiento y la generalmente bromista Zombina parecía que sufriría un segundo fallecimiento en cualquier momento. La doppelgänger parecía disfrutar del caos que inminentemente se desataría.

– "Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Aizawa." – Congratuló la líder de MON, alzando su taza. – "Señorita Honda, siempre es un placer."

– "Uhm… ¿Agente Smith?" – Preguntó Yuuko, saliendo de su ofuscado estado. – "¿Qué es lo que está tomando?"

– "Sólo un poco de café, por supuesto." – Replicó la aludida, dando otro sorbo. – "Confieso que si bien el sabor no es el acostumbrado, no está mal. ¿Es alguna cosecha del sub-Sahara?"

– "Erm, no…" – La casera sonrió nerviosamente. – "De hecho, esa es agua sucia del fregadero que guardé en la tetera como emergencia."

– "Vamos, Yuuko, conozco esa broma. Un poquito más de originalidad, ¿sí?" – Kuroko rió, siéndole servida más cafeína por Manako. – "Zoe la intentó conmigo más de una vez. Y en ninguna logró hacerme caer. ¿No tienes un _petit-fours_ para acompañarlo?"

– "Mannachi..." – Habló Doppel a la francotiradora. – "¿Dónde hallaste este café?"

– "Junto a la estufa." – Respondió la cíclope. – "Ya estaba preparado, sólo lo calenté. Lo siento, Jefa, no había más."

– "Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo frío, eso explica el gusto tan amargo. Debimos haber traído un poco." – Dijo la agente. – "Incluso para mis estándares, esto se siente como… Por el Eterno Abismo…"

Los ojos de la coordinadora y la cambiaformas casi se salen de sus órbitas al mirar de cerca sus negras bebidas. Bajo la espesa espuma y el humeante vapor del recipiente de la humana, sobresalía una delgada línea, que a pesar de su bruna tonalidad, contrastaba con el oscuro líquido. Smith y su compañera alférez se miraron y regresaron la atención a sus tazas. La primera tomó un par de diminutas pinzas, como las usadas por los forenses para recaudar evidencia, y con el temor de un ingeniero desenterrando una mina antitanque, ella tomó aquel objeto desconocido y lentamente lo alzó hasta descubrir a una infausta y muy cocinada cucaracha; goteando y despidiendo un maloliente vaho.

Y el caos se desató.

Emitiendo un grito de horror, asco y arrepentimiento, ambas cómplices dejaron caer sus blancos recipientes al suelo, esparciendo el aciago brebaje en el suelo. Afortunadamente, las tazas eran de plástico, evitando crear un desastre mayor. Por supuesto, eso no se comparaba con el pánico que Doppel y Kuroko experimentaban en ese momento, imprecando maldiciones tanto en japonés como lengua Abismal, brincando como si sus bocas fueran a deshacerse y escupiendo hasta agotar sus reservas de saliva mientras se tallaban repetidamente la lengua para borrar la mortificante sensación del agua contaminada y los gérmenes de los insectos rastreros.

Nosotros, por el contrario, reíamos en el interior por la dulce, dulce justicia divina.

Preguntando ellas la dirección del baño y la hospedadora indicándoles, disimulando esta última el _schadenfreude_ que le provocaba ver a ese par de insolentes recibir su merecido, la agente y su secuaz se dirigieron con celeridad a seguramente lavarse la lengua con lejía, después de vomitar por horas. En su trayecto, chocaron con la empusa, que regresaba de su visita a la sala de aseo y casi provocan que esta cayera de las escaleras de no ser su rápido actuar al sostenerse del barandal con sus extremidades mantoideas. Con las delincuentes fuera de cuadro, el resto estallamos en una sonora carcajada grupal, con incluso las chicas de MON uniéndose a la algarabía de risotadas.

No cabía duda, todo salió a la perfección.

Inaugurándola así, de tan bizarra manera, todos felicitamos a la cumpleañera y la fiesta comenzó de una buena vez. La rapaz se hizo con un disco compacto de la selección musical disponible, propiedad de la dueña de la casa, y lo colocó en el reproductor. Pronto, los nostálgicos sonidos de los años setenta resonaron en la morada y las bebidas, junto a los platillos, comenzaron a rondar entre los presentes. Con ayuda mía y de Yuuko, la dullahan distribuyó sus perfectamente creadas viandas mientras Centorea, Tio y Miia se ofrecieron voluntariamente para abastecernos de frías bebidas a base de frutas. Y se aseguraron que esta vez no contuvieran animales blatodeos en su interior.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

En esta ocasión, Nikos ya parecía haber superado esa bochornosa frase que intercambió conmigo (aunque seguía sin dirigirme la palabra) y fue ella la que decidió recibir a los siguientes invitados, seguramente siendo la escórpida y la dragonewt. Girando la perilla, abrió la puerta y en lugar de una serket y una poiquiloterma, se encontró con una mujer de pálida epidermis, rojas pupilas y verde cabellera ataviada en una blusa color rosado y leggins blancos de morados diseños florales. Era Sanae Paromia, la lámpades amiga y compañera de trabajo de la irlandesa. Cargaba una bolsa que contenía el obsequio de Mio en una mano y en la otra, una caja de chocolates y galletas.

Pero lo interesante no era que la ninfa del Inframundo vistiera una prenda que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda y hombros, o que sus calzas remarcaran sus curvas al tiempo que permitían ver el relieve de su ropa interior. O que los dulces que traía eran de fina fabricación europea. No, lo llamativo definitivamente era el afásico juego de vista fija que libró con la nativa de Mitilene tan pronto cruzaron las miradas. Ambas permanecían estoicas, inmóviles y silentes, como si fueran exploradoras topándose sorpresivamente con una nativa de alguna civilización perdida. Aquel afónico momento siguió por varios segundos donde nos preguntábamos que era lo que aquellas dos mujeres, ambas sirvientes de Hécate, estaban pensando.

Dyne comenzó a reír.

Iniciando con un tembloroso gesto curvo en la comisura de su boca, la insólita felicidad de la helénica de verdes ojos paulatinamente escaló a un ahogado sonido repetido de laringe, luego fue una distinguible risilla; después, evolucionó en una risa a trémula mandíbula para culminar en una fuerte y descarada carcajada que obligó a la sargento a arquearse al tiempo que continuaba soltando la tétrica risotada; digna de un villano burlándose del héroe derrotado antes de darle el tiro de gracia y hacerle mirar el mundo arder. En ocasiones, yo pensaba que la verdadera personalidad de la pelinegra era comparable a la de una cruel tirana que se regocijaba patológicamente en demasía con el sufrimiento ajeno; y ahora, ese siniestro jolgorio malsano empezaba a darme la razón. Ahí, la oriunda de Lesbos tomó la placa en su cinturón y, dejando ver el cuasi-áureo escudo, se la acercó a la cara de Paromia.

Saliendo del trance inicial y sin decir palabra, Sanae ignoró el interminable despliegue de sombría hilaridad por parte de Nikos y se apresuró a entrar para rápidamente dejar sus obsequios en la mesa designada y, sin dilación, encaminarse directamente a la cocina. Preocupada por su amiga, la segadora la siguió y yo fuimos detrás de ella, intrigada más por la muda reacción de la lámpades que el arrobamiento de locura que la empusa seguía experimentando. Cuando nos encontramos con la ninfa, nos volvimos a desconcertar cuando la contemplamos el intentar comerse una cebolla cruda con briosa vehemencia.

– "¡Por el Eterno Vacío!" – Exclamó la peliblanca. – "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Paromia?!"

– "¡Cumplo mi jodida promesa, segadora!" – Replicó la mencionada, insertándose la verdura en la boca. – "¡Esa maldita bruja lo hizo! ¡La hija de puta bien que lo hizo!"

– "¡¿A quién te refieres?!" – Intentó retirarle el alimento, sin éxito. – "¡Suelta eso, o vas a dislocarte la mandíbula!"

– "¡Te dije que lo haría, Abismal! ¡Y siempre termino lo que sale de mi boca… o lo que entra en ella!"

– "¡¿Cuál es la razón de tan inicua acción, Sanae?!"

– "¡La empusa, genio! ¡Gah!" – Contestó la ninfa, tragando otro trozo. – "¡Esa miserable mantis! ¡La del centro comercial! ¡¿Ya recordaste?!"

– "¿Nikos? ¿Qué tiene ella…? Espera, ¿era la sargento la persona que juró callarte la boca cuando alcanzara el éxito?"

– "¡La misma, dullahan!" – Confirmó la lámpades, dando un mordisco enorme a la cebolla. – "¡Carajo, esta cosa quema! ¡Sabía que debí quedarme en casa!"

– "¡Detén ya esta absurda befa, mujer! ¡Vas a lastimarte los dientes!"

– "¡Sólo déjame tragarme mi propias palabras, ¿quieres?!" – Se alejó y volvió a comer otro pedazo. – "¡Ya casi termino, permíteme sufrir a solas!"

– " _Spatzi…_ " – Coloqué mi mano en el hombro de la irlandesa. – "Tranquila, no le pasará nada aparte del mal aliento. Vamos."

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_." – Suspiró y miró a su colega. – "No te excedas, compañera. Y hay hojas de perejil sueltas en la alacena, para combatir la halitosis amarilidácea."

– " _Hello darkness, my old friend…_ " – Cantó desconsolada la ninfa mientras consumía su blanquecina penitencia. – "Mierda, ya olvidé el resto…"

Retirándonos, volvimos con el resto del grupo. La mediterránea proseguía regocijándose en su victoria, aunque su risa ya había cesado y ahora sólo ostentaba una jactanciosa sonrisa al tiempo de comía los pimientos rellenos con queso que la segadora había preparado. Por lo menos su humor había mejorado y, sumida en su altivez, me saludó a mí y a mi chica azul, a quien felicitó por su impecable habilidad gastronómica. Tampoco es que eso fuera tan malo, así que le agradecimos el cumplido y la dejamos seguir disfrutando de la vanagloria de su supremacía (por muy vacía que fuera) sobre la lámpades.

Pero, dejando de lado a las disputas griegas, la festejada se encontraba disfrutando del ambiente, a pesar de que la sorpresa principal hubiera sido arruinada por una coordinadora y una cambiaformas con pocos escrúpulos, las cuales ya habían terminado de lavar sus bocas. Sorpresivamente (aunque quizás también predispuestamente para generar simpatía), ambas se disculparon con Mio y Yuuko por su reprobable proceder y les recordaron que no había olvidado traer sus regalos para Aizawa. Aunque la agente y la doppelgänger sugirieron que los revisaran cuando estuvieran a solas debido a su íntima naturaleza. La sonrojada dueña del restaurante, comprendiendo de la clase de presentes que eran, asintió tímidamente y la titular de la casa les invitó a que siguieran divirtiéndose.

Sanae regresó, mascando el contenido entero de una caja de goma de mascar que una bien preparada Mei le facilitó e, ignorando la fatua expresión que Nikos se negaba a borrar de su cara, empezó a socializar con el variopinto grupo, encontrándose a gusto con Ekaterina y Doppel, intercambiando su repertorio de chistes de altas tonalidades. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre ébano y marfil, haciendo alusión a los contrastantes colores de piel entre la ninfa y las Abismales, pero me lo reservé. La música sonaba en las seis bocinas del sistema digital de sonido pero sin ahogar a las pláticas y risas que permeaban de vida a la morada. Lala no abandonaba mi lado, y juntas entrelazamos una interesante charla con Roberto y su bovina compañera sobre las diferencias ideológicas entre la Wehrmacht, la Schutzstaffel y la moralidad del soldado germano durante los tumultuosos tiempos bélicos.

El timbre sonó.

Miia, quien estaba más cercana a la entrada, se tomó la molestia de recibir a lo que debían ser el dúo conformado por Aiur y Draco, puesto que eran las últimas restantes en la lista. Ella abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una mujer de rosada cabellera y una muy recatada indumentaria idéntica a las usadas por Meroune. Esta sostenía un libro negro de medianas proporciones en sus manos, con las iniciales GS.

– "Buenos días, hermana de la verdad. ¿Tiene tiempo para hablar de Nuestra Eterna Salv-?"

¡Pum! La pelirroja le cerró la puerta en la cara. Literalmente, porque la escuchamos golpear el suelo y quejarse de florida manera, imprecando contra la poiquiloterma y deseándole todos los males del universo. Hicimos caso omiso de esa fanática religiosa y regresamos a nuestras actividades regulares. Nuestra sirena comenzó a discutir con la serpiente por alguna razón que desconozco hasta que el retintín de la electrónica campanilla llamó su atención nuevamente. Desdeñando las vituperaciones de Lorelei, la ofidia abrió por segunda vez la puerta. Pero en esta ocasión, no fue una predicadora con el cerebro lavado quien nos visitaba, sino otra lamia con el mismo tono rojizo en su larga cabellera y escamas, sin contar a su versión en miniatura que la acompañaba, aunque esta poseía hermosas tonalidades doradas.

– "Por todos los cielos…" – Musitó nuestra sierpe. – "¿Steno? ¿E-en verdad eres tú?"

– "¿Miia?" – Replicó la otra. – "¡Miia! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!"

– "¡Lo mismo te pregunto, al igual que toda la aldea!"

– "¡Ami!" – Oímos exclamar al pequeño Haru, en brazos de Rachnera. – "¡Ami, Ami!"

La pequeña aludida reptó hacia la dirección del niño, quien también obligó a la arácnida guardiana a acercarse a la infante ofidia de áureas escamas. Aunque un poco intimidada por tantas personas desconocidas para ella, la lamia menor no se detuvo hasta encontrarse con el bebé y amablemente solicitó cargarlo, deseo concedido por la tejedora sin rechistar. El joven Sarver rió mientras era mecido por una igualmente contenta Ami Sprins. Lo tierno de la escena, combinada por la lindura que la hija de Steno irradiaba naturalmente, provocó sonidos sentimentales por parte de la mayoría de los presentes y que las cámaras de nuestros celulares se activaran al unísono. Y como las abejas a la miel, pronto la chiquilla se vio rodeada por Papi y Suu, quienes la volvieron parte de su círculo social al instante.

Diplomacia más efectiva no se había visto nunca.

Dejando a la niña congeniar y prácticamente agregándola junto a su madre a la lista de invitados, nuestra atención se volvió hacia las dos lamias pelirrojas que continuaban en la puerta. Todos teníamos dudas, no del motivo de la visita de la madre de la pequeña, sino de la familiaridad con la que trataba a nuestra Miia. Con la ofidia que conocíamos mejor siendo la más alta de las dos, aparte del tamaño y las ropas formales de Steno, ambas eran muy parecidas físicamente. Fue Kimihito quien finalmente tomó la palabra.

– "Perdón por interrumpirlas…" – El muchacho alzó la mano. – "Pero, ¿podrían explicar de dónde se conocen, chicas?"

– "¡Oh, Cariño! ¡Lo lamento, qué descortés de mí!" – Miia se dio la vuelta y, como si fuera edecán de televisión, apuntó sus manos a su congénere. – "Esta es…"

– "Mucho gusto en conocerlos, amigos. Mi nombre es Steno Sprins." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Dibujante mangaka, para servirles. Soy la hermana de Miia."

–"Oh, ya veo…" – Kurusu se pausó. – "¡¿Qué qué?! ¡¿Hermana?! ¡¿P-p-pero cómo?!"

– "¿Ella no les contó sobre mí?"

– "Me temo que no. Ni siquiera su madre mencionó algo de una pariente."

– "Cariño, ya te he dicho las costumbres de nuestra especie." – Reiteró nuestra lamia. – "Un padre, múltiples mujeres. Debo tener medias hermanas regadas por todo el globo que no conozco aún."

– "Pero yo soy su única consanguínea pura." – Aclaró la otra. – "Nacimos de la misma madre."

– "Helena, y es la matriarca de nuestra tribu." – Señaló Miia. – "Eso sí, yo soy la mayor y por ende, la más lista y guapa."

– "Sólo me aventajas por veinticuatro horas, Onee-san…" – Steno dijo esto último con sarcasmo. – "Y en cualquier caso, me sorprende que ni tú ni mamá les hayan contado sobre mí."

– "¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Abandonaste la aldea sin decirle a nadie! ¡Enviamos a nuestras exploradoras por ti, pero tú sabías que era peligroso salir en esos tiempos! ¡Nos diste la espalda, Steno!"

– "¡No le di la espalda a nadie ni las traicioné! ¡Sólo deseaba buscar algo mejor para mí que esperar a ser otra esposa comunal de algún pobre diablo capturado en el desierto!"

– "¡¿Y despareciendo sin previo aviso era la respuesta?! ¡¿Sabes lo deprimida que se puso mamá cuando no aparecías por ningún lado?! ¡Creímos que algún maldito te había secuestrado o peor!"

– "¡Porque de haberles comunicado, no me hubieran permitido salir de ese maldito pozo en medio de la nada!"

La sierpe de la residencia Kurusu se acercó a su hermana y colocó su dedo en el centro del pecho de esta, acusadoramente.

– "¡Ese pozo era nuestra patria y tú renunciaste a ella! ¡Te marchaste, sin importarte que eras una buena alquimista y excelente cartógrafa; la siguiente pródiga que de la que todas, especialmente mamá estaban orgullosas! ¿Acaso sabes cuanta falta nos hiciste? ¿Y lo mucho que nos dañó tu ausencia?" – Espetó. – "Decides largarte cuando los conflictos en Medio Oriente estaban en su apogeo. Todos los malditos días escuchando el traqueteo constante de rifles, cañones y esos jodidos aviones que te perforaban la cabeza aunque la tuvieras escondida en la arena. Ya fueran esos vituperables fanáticos muyahidines o los belicosos americanos, todo el tiempo el aire de la guerra junto al polvo desértico era lo único respirable.

Y de noche era peor, especialmente para las más pequeñas. Nuestras primas deseaban verte, requerían de tu presencia para calmarse y espantar a los demonios que las constantes explosiones en la lejanía despertaban en sus infantiles mentes; y tú no estabas ahí. Mamá no dormía porque el mundo entero se venía abajo; y tú no estabas ahí. Mi hermana, mi única consanguínea, no estaba ahí.

Pero al menos, yo me quedé cuando tú nos abandonaste.

No tengo tu talento, tu inteligencia ni tu perspicacia. Habré sido todavía una torpe chiquilla que no sabía cocinar ni apenas con conocimientos básicos de alquimia elemental, pero yo me quedé ahí. La abuela ya había pasado a mejor vida, mamá tenía toda esa responsabilidad y preocupación consumiéndole el alma, estrujándole el corazón y chupándole la vida mientras el infierno se levantaba alrededor de nuestro pequeño universo en Lamnius.

Y yo me quedé ahí.

Triunfaste, por lo que puedo ver. Lograste ser toda una dama importante y vestirte en finos trajes de seda. Incluso lograste dar a luz a una hermosa niña, que es inocente de los pecados de su progenitora, pero que no conoce a su abuela. Espera, ¿me estás viendo de nuevo con esa expresión que pones cuando sabes que te están poniendo en tu lugar, verdad? Pues espero te vayas acostumbrando, porque esto no es ni lo que la aldea entera te tiene reservado, si es que algún día planeabas en regresar. Pero sé que no lo harás. Lo evitaste antes y lo evitarás mañana.

Porque cuando le diste la espalda, dejaste de ser parte de ella.

No creas que esto me alegra, Steno. Eres mi hermana, compartimos la misma sangre y el vientre de nuestra madre. Quizás peleáramos todo el tiempo por niñerías, pero siempre me sentí orgullosa que resultaras lo que yo no. Cuando las otras me preguntaban que se sentía ser la familiar directa de una ilustre persona, siempre les respondía con orgullo. Y tú no estuviste ahí. Te fuiste, para siempre; yo no.

Punto final."

Terminando tan sombrío soliloquio, Miia se dio la vuelta y miró al suelo, sin hacer contacto con nadie. Su consanguínea se mantenía inerte, observando vacíamente el horizonte, tratando de hallar una panacea para su afásica garganta. Todos los presentes guardaron el silencio, estupefactos, absortos. La música seguía sonando, pero no era más que un barullo lejano comparado con la horrísona tensión palpable que el mutismo ambiental creaba de manera irónica. Ami, afectada por ese inquisidor monólogo dirigido a su madre, se paralizó, hallando refugio en los brazos de Papi y Suu, que compartían la misma atónita petrificación corpórea.

– "Y aún así… Después de todo esos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí, que cociné como el más abyecto veneno en mis venas por años…" – La pelirroja mayor se dio la vuelta, descubriendo sus ojos más que humedecidos. – "No puedo odiarte. Porque por más que trate de cultivar esa execrable emoción, por más justificación que pudiera tener para no hacerlo… Sigues siendo mi familia, mi amiga de la infancia, mi compañera inseparable que me estuvo a mi lado desde que apenas éramos unas diminutas culebrillas en los brazos de nuestra madre."

Miia se acercó a su congénere y, suavemente, la rodeó en un cálido abrazo que ninguna rechazó.

– "Por favor, perdóname." – Sollozó la mayor de las Sprins. – "Es sólo que te extrañé tanto; demasiado. Perdóname…"

– "No, Miia; yo soy la que te pide amnistía." – Steno le acarició la cabeza. – "No imaginé lo egoísta que fui. De verdad, lo siento."

– "Tenías razón, Steno. Nunca hubieras podido salir de Lamnius." – La gemela se separó, hipando y disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Serías la sucesora de la alquimista, pasando el resto de tus días creando venenos, afrodisiacos y demás porquerías. Hubieras sido otra simple privilegiada por el nepotismo, superior a las ciudadanas comunes, pero esclava de lo que la aldea impondría en ti."

– "¿Por qué me apoyas cuando sabes que hice mal?"

– "Porque comprobé que tus justificaciones eran reales. Cuando llegué aquí, pude salir porque tomaría a un hombre y lo regresaría a casa, a base de engaños, para volverlo un simple banco de esperma." – Gimoteó. – "Nuestra propia madre vino de visita con el único propósito de que cumpliera tan repugnante cometido. No le importaban mis sentimientos; se comportó como creí que tú lo habías hecho. Y aunque al final ella entendió que yo buscaba algo más en la vida, como tú; aquello me sirvió como estatuto de que siempre estuviste en lo cierto."

– "Comprendo, hermana." – El abrazo se intensificó. – "Discúlpame, debí avisarte. Incluso, traerte conmigo, así no hubiera cometido tantos errores, como la niña idiota que era."

– "Debiste hacerlo, no hay duda." – Asintió la poiquiloterma más grande. – "Daba igual si nos volvíamos parias de Lamnius, no quería estar separada de ti."

– "Lo siento. No debí abandonarte, traicionarte."

– "Olvídalo, ya estás aquí, sana y salva." – Miia se separó, sonriendo. – "Y eso es lo único que importa. Te quiero, Steno."

– "Y yo a ti, hermana. Prometo no volver a huir."

– "Somos familia. No importa la distancia, siempre estaremos juntas en nuestro corazón." – Limpió sus lágrimas. – "Pero mejor dejémonos de tanta tristeza, que es día de celebración."

Ahí, una diminuta manita jaló de la camisa nueva de Miia. Esta se volteó y se encontró con Ami, con los ojos llenos de lagrimitas y preocupación. Se hallaba tan temerosa que se paralizó cuando los ojos ambarinos de la sierpe mayor se encontraron con los suyos. Fue en ese momento que una sincera sonrisa por parte de la adulta disipó como los rayos de Helios a la oscuridad sobre la negra noche y pronto tía y sobrina se daban un emotivo abrazo. Pasado y presente, adultez y niñez; una dicotomía de tiempo y madurez reencontrándose y reconciliándose con un simple acto físico. Ahora los que luchaban por controlar sus lágrimas éramos los demás.

Admito que una que otro rodó por mis mejillas. Soy una llorona, no puedo evitarlo.

– "Y por cierto, Steno. ¿A qué viniste?" – Cuestionó Miia, cargando a Ami. – "¿Yuuko también te invitó?"

– "No oficialmente. De hecho, no tenía idea que estuviera celebrando el cumpleaños de alguien. Y perdón si esto suena descortés, ¿pero quién es la festejada?"

– "Esa sería yo, señora Sprins. Soy Mio Aizawa." – La aludida alzó la mano. – "Y si desea quedarse, con gusto usted y su hijita están invitadas."

– "Bueno, se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Aizawa." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Y lamento que haya tornado su día especial en este melodramático despliegue familiar. Jamás esperé encontrarme con mi hermana."

– "Descuide. El saber que usted y su consanguínea han hecho las paces es tan buen regalo como el más caro obsequio importado. Además, su niña es adorable."

– "Muchas gracias. En todo caso, la razón por la que estamos aquí es simplemente para darle un mensaje personal a la señorita Honda." – Sacó una carpeta de su bolso y se lo mostró a la casera. – "Yuuko, ¿recuerdas esto?"

– "Oh, por dios, Steno..." – La mencionada se llevó la mano a la mejilla, incrédula. – "No me digas que en verdad lo enviaste."

– "Por supuesto que sí. Es un buen trabajo. E insististe tanto, que sería un insulto el no haberlo hecho." – Inclinó su cuerpo y se lo entregó. – "Y después de todo te traigo buenas nuevas, Virginia Woolf."

– "No…" – Musitó la mujer, viendo la carpeta, estupefacta. – "¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso lo aceptaron?"

– "Bueno, no realmente. Sólo le lo pasé a un conocido de la editorial Bracamonte." – La ofidia encogió los hombros. – "Sin embargo, quedó embelesado con tu trabajo y está dispuesto a ayudarte. No garantizo que sus jefes autoricen publicarla o prestarle atención en primer lugar, pero es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos. ¿Qué dices?"

– "Bien… ¿Tú crees que puedo hacerlo?"

– "Hey, yo vine con sólo mis sueños y ahora soy una mangaka decente." – Aseguró. – "Y si estoy aquí es porque creo en tu talento, amiga. Incluso Ami le agarró cariño a la protagonista. ¿Verdad, hijita?"

– "¡Sí, la _scharführer_ Hildebrand es muy valiente!" – Exclamó la niña. – "¡Quiero ser como ella cuando crezca! ¡Me gustó cuando torturó a esa mugrosa comunis-!"

– "Ya entendimos, linda. Anda, ve a jugar con tus amigas." – Le ordenó su progenitora. Hicimos caso omiso a tan potencialmente tétrica implicación. – "Como decía, no hay nada seguro, pero no podemos desperdiciar tan jugosa ocasión. Entonces, ¿seguimos adelante?"

– "Ah, qué rayos." – Honda ofreció su mano. – "La vida es ahora. Hagámoslo."

– "Dicho y hecho." – La estrechó. – "Suerte, Mariko Aioi."

– "Gracias, Constrictor-Sensei."

Nos mantuvimos confusos por todo aquello, pero la anfitriona fue rápida para informarnos que la misión de la poiquiloterma consistía en avisarle que su proyecto personal, una novela amateur de autoría propia y que tardó tres años en escribir, había sido dado el visto bueno por un conocido de Sprins en una editorial pequeña. Si bien eso no significaba que el relato fuera aprobado ni mucho menos publicado, la esperanza seguía ahí, y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. Yo soy la mayor defensora de ello. También reveló que había escogido el seudónimo de Mariko Aioi en honor al nombre de pila su madre y el apellido de soltera de su abuela, un gesto muy bonito de su parte.

Con todo aclarado y con las gemelas recuperando el tiempo perdido, sin olvidar que Miia le recordaba a su melliza que se refiriera a Kimihito como 'cuñado' a partir de ahora, para bochorno del muchacho, el convivio recuperó su cauce natural y el ambiente volvió a su euforia jaranera. Gran parte de la atención ahora se concentraba en las recién llegadas y Ami se volvió el axioma de ternura reptiliana y un imán para los achuchones. Compartí parte de su dolor cuando Tionishia y Amanda le dieron una pequeña probadita de la fuerza constrictora que poseería ella cuando creciera. Pero aunque seguro le dolería el cuerpo más tarde, la niña estaba contenta de tanto cariño que le demostraban. Mientras tanto, logré escuchar la voz de Mei, sentada junto a Roberto y la minotauro.

– "Entonces, ¿dices que incluso una simple oficial policiaca como yo puede formar parte?" – Indagó Silica. – "Digo, la seguridad privada no es de emplear novatas como yo."

– "Ofrecen muchas posibilidades para diferentes niveles de habilidad, amiga, pero siempre asegurándose que todas sean tan eficientes como las unidades de élite." – Explicó el mexicano, degustando unas galletas de vainilla. – "No tengo los folletos a la mano, pero puedes cerciorarte revisando su portal en Internet. Estoy seguro que hallarás algo para ti."

– "Bueno, creo que lo pensaré. Gracias, Rob." – La gecko probó los aperitivos dulces. – "Me haría bien un cambio de aire. No es que no sienta convicción con mi empleo actual, pero creo que merezco algo mejor; sin contar el atractivo salario."

– "De nada, Mei."

– "Granate, ¿sabes de que están hablando esos dos?" – Me susurró Smith, apareciendo desde atrás.

– " _Nein_ , _Hauptmann_ , acabo de venir del baño." – Repliqué. – "Pero ya me retiro. Me siento mal espiando las conversaciones de otros."

– "Nada de eso. La eterna vigilancia es parte inherente del trabajo, cabo." – Reiteró la capitana. – "Obviamente el tema es el oficio de la lagartija, cosa que me importa mucho, si recuerdas bien. Necesitamos detalles."

– "Lo sé, pero no estoy segura si sea correcto entrometerme para averiguarlos."

– "Demonios, Jaëgersturm, ¿tengo que hacer todo yo aquí? Mira y aprende, novata." – Comenzó a acercarse al grupo. – "¡Hey, Robie! ¿Qué cuenta nuestro héroe local? ¿Atrapaste más rufianes con tu pierna nueva? Por cierto, no tienes que darme las gracias, ¿vale?"

– "No he olvidado su enorme amabilidad, agente." – El latino le extendió la mano. – "Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por su ayuda. En verdad, estoy en deuda con usted."

– "Oh, sabes que no es nada, compañero. Lo que sea por un abnegado defensor de la justicia, como su servidora." – Declaró la coordinadora, sin tratar de ocultar su zalamería. – "Pero dejémonos de recordar mi vasta magnanimidad. Dime, Amanda, ¿cómo le va a tu anfitrión y su nuevo aditamento? ¿No se ha electrocutado en la tina por accidente? ¿No le ha dado por creerse Bruce Lee y lanzar patadas en privado?"

– "Claro que no, agente. Robie es muy maduro para andarse con esas niñerías. Y lo de las patadas fue sólo un momento." – Aseguró la bovina. – "Ayer se dio otro chispazo tratando de arreglar el ventilador del techo, pero eso es aparte. Aunque deberíamos revisar la instalación eléctrica; cada vez que enciendo el tostador, el microondas deja de funcionar."

– "No hay nada peor que los desperfectos hogareños. Especialmente si no hay manera de solventarlos debido a falta de fondos monetarios." – Mencionó la pelinegra, bebiendo de su taza. – "Sería bueno contar con el apoyo económico de algún organismo que aproveche las habilidades de los ciudadanos y al mismo tiempo, nos evoque ese fastuoso sentimiento de proteger lo que amamos. Como la Agencia Nacional de Policía; ¿cierto, oficial Silica?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh, por supuesto, agente!" – Contestó la pelirroja, nerviosa. – "Cierto, la fuerza de policía es todo eso y más."

– "Dime, Robie, ¿has pensado en qué hacer con tu futuro, ahora que regresaste a la relativa normalidad física?" – Cuestionó Kuroko, meneando despreocupadamente su bebida. – "Una persona tan valiente como tú se vería desperdiciada en algún nimio empleo de oficina, o trabajando como burro en una nevería, obligado a vestir una horrible botarga zoomorfa."

Yo iba a reclamar por esa indirecta, pero en el fondo ella tenía razón. Sobre el soldado, no sobre el empleo en la heladería. Aunque eso tampoco era falso del todo; en verdad que ese disfraz era espantoso. Pero no tan abyecto como la descarada manera de Smith para tratar de persuadir a Mei y hasta al pobre García para unirlos a la fuerza. No en MON, eso era seguro; su finalidad debía ser engatusarlos para volverlos simples peones que llevaran papeles de aquí para allá todo el día o peor. No es que desee hablar mal de la institución donde laboro, pero cuando se tiene a una jefa tan egoísta…

– "Lo sé, agente, estoy consciente de ello." – Respondió el latino. – "De hecho, lo primero que hice fue empezar a buscar opciones en campos relacionados con la seguridad. Sonará peligroso volver a arriesgar la vida, pero es lo que mejor sé hacer."

– "Un guerrero siempre lucha, subteniente. Comparto la opinión." – Asintió la coordinadora, tomando algunas galletas. – "Hmm, están buenas. Y, ¿ya has tomado una decisión?"

– "Sí, lo hice. Incluso Amanda me apoya." – El militar le sonrió a su amiga. Ella devolvió el gesto. – "Y creo que le alegrará saber que ya he realizado el papeleo correspondiente y estoy preparado para comenzar a defender a esta hermosa nación a la brevedad posible."

– "Pues en verdad que me sorprendes, compañero. Y me enorgullece que personas como tú pongan el buen ejemplo. Será fantástico para callarle la boca a esos detractores de la inmigración." – La sonrisa en la pelinegra era genuina. – "Y dime, Robie, ¿a qué laureado organismo has resuelto el auxiliar con tus sobresalientes dotes combativos? En la estación tenemos algunos puestos disponibles, como le comentamos a la oficial Silica en una ocasión anterior."

– "Bien, después de meditarlo mucho y considerar el resto de las ofertas, concluyo que no podría haber mejor oportunidad para alguien como yo." – Proclamó orgulloso García. – "Me uniré a la empresa de seguridad privada BrutalCorp."

Como si la hubieran impactado con ciento veinte mil voltios, Kuroko casi salta al techo de la sorpresa y el bizcocho en su boca se atoró en su garganta. La brasileña rápidamente se apresuró a auxiliar a la capitana, dándole palmadas en su espalda para hacerle expulsar la galleta. Liberando su tráquea, la pelinegra tosió un par de veces y se incorporó, contemplando patidifusa al soldado, como si hubiera dicho alguna anatema. Tratando de recuperar la compostura, intentó beber su café, pero su trémula mano le dificultaba la acción y prefirió no arriesgar a derramarlo.

– "BrutalCorp…" – Masculló Smith, colocando la taza en la mesa. Pude notar una pulsante vena remarcada en su sien. – "Ya veo. Sí, son una oferta extremadamente tentadora. Me alegro mucho por ti, García."

– "Perdone, agente, pero no me parece que esté muy contenta con tal decisión."

– "Roberto García de la Madrid, me ofende que pienses así." – La aludida fingió ser injuriada. – "¿Por qué estaría molesta por tu éxito? ¿Por optar por un grupo de mercenarios que se valen de toda esa propaganda reminiscente a la Alemania de los cuarenta, soberbios despliegues de material de última generación, acaudalados recursos crematísticos y agresivas tácticas de reclutamiento para obtener prospectos? ¿O porque el gobierno pareciera apoyarlos más a ellos que a su propia dependencia? Debes estar imaginando cosas."

– "Vamos, no son tan malos como los pintan." – Aseguró el muchacho. – "Comprendo que usted pudiera tener una opinión parcial debido a que 'compiten', por así decirlo, en el mismo entorno. Incluso yo confieso que en el ejército teníamos cierta rivalidad con los fusileros paracaidistas. Pero al final, ambos luchábamos exactamente por lo mismo, y no podíamos permitirnos dividirnos por algo tan banal y egoísta como la exclusividad; la cual va en contra del bien común."

– "Gracias por el discurso, subteniente. Muy alentador." – La capitana dominó el temblequeo en sus extremidades y dio un sorbo a su café. – "¿Es esa su postura final?"

– "Sí, deseo trabajar con ellos. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con mis decisiones personales, Smith?"

– "Estoy a favor del libre albedrío."

– "De acuerdo." – Suspiró y miró a la pelirroja. – "Entonces, Mei; ¿ya lo has pensado? Podríamos entrar juntos. BrutalCorp siempre tiene las puertas abiertas."

Por segunda ocasión, Kuroko casi se ahoga por aquella revelación. Esta vez rechazó toda ayuda y recobró su compostura raudamente. Mientras el mexicano y la gecko seguían discutiendo el asunto de unirse a tal compañía, Amanda se excusó para ir al tocador y la coordinadora operó su teléfono al tiempo que escuchaba atentamente la charla. Pronto, mi celular comenzó a vibrar y al tomarlo, me percaté que era un mensaje de la propia agente.

– "¡ _Simijo_! ¡Ya perdimos a este cojo traga-tacos y ahora intenta quitarnos a la lagartija!" – Se leía en el texto, lleno de emoticones. Al menos poseía buena ortografía. – "¡Remédialo inmediatamente o también acabaremos sin mecánica!"

– "¡¿Qué se supone que haga, _Hauptmann_?!" – Respondí. Me alegro de mi capacidad de escribir bien y rápido. – "¡¿Meterle una bala en la frente a Rob para que se detenga?!"

– "¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Estás autorizada para atacar humanos!"

– "¡¿Perdió la razón?! ¡¿Y por qué tengo soy yo quien deba hacerlo?!"

– "¡Es tu culpa por traerlo en primer lugar! ¡Sólo falta que esa condenada vaca también decida unírseles y adiós a nuestros planes!"

– "¡¿De qué está hablando?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Amanda en todo esto?!"

– "¡Podríamos reclutarla! ¡Sería una excelente fuente de leche fresca! ¡Podría prepararme un divino _café au lait_ con un poco de esa ambrosía láctea!"

– " _Hauptmann_ , usted ya perdió la razón."

– "¡No me contradigas, granate! ¡Ahora ve y rescata a nuestra poiquiloterma o juro que te sodomizaré con un misil y después te regreso a esa jodida nación de mierda de la que saliste! ¡Es una orden, cabo!"

Me fue imposible rebatirle tan despectivo comentario sobre mi patria debido a que no deseaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo contra la terca líder. Y porque la batería del aparato se descargó después de eso. El latino parecía estar ganando la batalla de convencer a la ojizarca de sangre fría de formar parte del mismo grupo, y la mirada indirecta pero asesina de mi superior me escudriñaba el alma con ahínco. Con tanta presión, una idea se me vino a la cabeza y con celeridad me excusé para tomar la mano de la chica de Osaka y llevarla a un lugar más alejado del militar y la psicópata coordinadora. El sitio fue debajo de la escalera al segundo piso; sólo éramos nosotras dos.

– "¿Qué sucede, Aria?" – Cuestionó confundida Silica. – "¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?"

– "Tengo algo importante que quiero mostrarte, Mei." – Repliqué. – "Te va a gustar."

– "¿Eh? ¿Dé que hablas?"

– "Es algo que tengo aquí." – Señalé, dándole palmaditas a mi pecho. – "Es sólo para ti y nadie más."

– "¿Para mí? ¿Y lo tiene en su pe…?" – Sus ojos azules se hicieron enormes. – "Oh… Sí, ya entiendo. B-bueno, yo n-no lo sabía. E-es decir, lo sabía, pero no que también me incluyera a mí."

– "¿De verdad estabas enterada? Bien, significa que ya sabes que te agradará."

– "¿Qué? ¡N-no, no!" – Disintió vehemente con la cabeza. – "¡E-es decir, n-no se lo tome a mal! Me halaga que piense tanto en mí, y tampoco es que tenga algo en contra de ello, pero… es demasiado pronto para nosotras..."

– "Descuida amiga. Sé que esto parece un poco apresurado, y honestamente hubiera elegido un momento menos concurrido…" – Contesté, colocando mi mano en su hombro. Ella dio un pequeño sobresalto. – "Pero estos días MOE estará en intensivos entrenamientos y dudo cuando podremos hallarnos de nuevo. Que mejor chance que este."

– "E-está bien, no hay prisa alguna. Ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado."

– "Je, te entiendo. En el momento en que menos lo esperas, ¡y puf! Se materializa de la nada." – Reí. – "Pero bueno, tampoco es que cualquiera pueda negarse, ¿verdad? Además, a mis novias les encantó."

– "No lo dudo, agente, p-pero…"

– "Igual Dyne. Y mira que esa gruñona no se contenta con cualquier cosa."

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿También la sargento Nikos?! ¡Pero si ustedes dos está siempre…!"

– "Lo sé, es casi insólito. Pero ya la conoces; fingió no importarle, pero en el fondo estaba que rebozaba de alegría." – Aseguré. – "Y ya que también has sido una niña tan buena, mereces un poco de esa felicidad."

– "Te repito que no es necesario, Aria. Estaré bien, te lo prometo." – Intentó retirarse. – "S-sería mejor discutir esto con más calma en otra ocasión, ¿sabes? Ahora, si me disculpas, q-quisiera seguir oyendo la propuesta del señor García…"

Sabiendo que podía perder la batalla, la detuve de un brazo y la pegué a la pared, sin soltarla.

– "¡No, espera! Por favor, no te vayas todavía." – Le supliqué. – "No quieres perderte de esto, que es sólo una muestra de lo que te espera si tomas la decisión correcta de unirte a MON."

– "C-créeme que no es precisamente lo que ando buscando, amiga. Yo esperaba otra cosa."

– "Lo sé, compañera. Servir al público, proteger al inocente, que se obedezca la ley. Todas luchamos por lo mismo." – Afirmé con la cabeza. – "Pero no me negarás que esto también es parte del atractivo. Después de todo, arriesgamos la vida todos los días y podríamos simplemente ya no estar más aquí; ¿Qué hay de malo con querer disfrutar la existencia y consentirse de vez en cuando?"

– "T-te entiendo, araña. Aún así, esto no es lo que tenía en mente."

– "Bien, al menos eres menos interesada que la capitana. De verdad." – Reí. – "¿Puedes creer que ella casi nos vuela la cabeza, únicamente porque casi se perdía la oportunidad de gozarlo un poco? Cierto, iba a compartirlo con el resto de las chicas; pero eso no cambia el hecho que ella únicamente piense en eso."

– "¿Tan fervorosa es la agente Smith?"

Escuchamos a alguien acercarse y haciendo un ademán con la boca, le ordené que guardara silencio mientras las personas ascendían al piso superior. Supe que eran dos por los silentes pasos dobles, quizás las niñas o tal vez un par de chicas que bebieron mucho de ese té de melocotón. No es que estuviéramos haciendo algo ilegal, pero tampoco quería que alguien fuera con el chisme de que yo andaba regalando papel moneda y la coordinadora descubriera que al final si obtuvimos recompensa. Ya sin peligro alguno, tomé la palabra.

– "Su única adicción, además del café. Y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo, la muy descarada." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Habla todo el tiempo sobre lo maravilloso que es y cómo le encantaría vivir eternamente rodeada de este. Pero tampoco puedo culparla, a mí también me agrada. Y sé que a ti también, no seas tan modesta, Silica."

– "V-vale, no negaré que es una necesidad básica y puede que la gente lo adore. ¡P-pero eso solo debería realizarse con una persona sumamente especial!"

– "¿De verdad? Si tú lo dices." – Encogí los hombros. – "Entonces, ¿no soy lo suficientemente especial para esto?"

– "B-bien, yo…" – Ella, ruborizada, desvió tímidamente la mirada. – "Creo que eres extraordinaria, Aria, al igual que el resto. Y-y como dije antes, me halaga que me considere tan importante. Tal vez… No lo sé, no sería tan malo… Sin embargo…"

– "¿No crees ser lo suficientemente capaz de lograrlo con nosotras, compañera?"

– "Es demasiado para mí; y demasiado pronto."

Sabía que algo así podría sonar abrumador. Tengo más que experiencia en dudar de mis propios talentos. Sin embargo, yo sabía que ella poseía no sólo la habilidad, sino el espíritu de una auténtica guerrera; con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente a cualquier obstáculo y reto que la demente de Kuroko osara imponerle. Y yo estaría ahí, para apoyarla. La solté y con delicadeza, tomé su mano.

– "No te desprecies de esa manera, Mei. Yo sé que podrás con esto y cualquier cosa que te propongas." – Manifesté. – "¿Sabes? Desde que nos topamos esa primera vez e intercambiamos puntos de vista, supe que no eras alguien ordinaria. Sabía que había algo especial en ti, por eso te obsequié esa ballena de peluche en la feria en el reencuentro. Y luego, cuando nos volvimos a topar por tercera ocasión, viéndote con ese extinguidor y neutralizando el desastre que desatamos en el parque, me convencí que el destino nos unió por una razón. Y aquí estamos, juntas nuevamente, como creo que deberíamos estar siempre."

– "Aria…" – Sus grandes y azules globos oculares me contemplaron, tornándose acuosos. – "T-tú… ¿Dices esto en serio?"

– "Sí, amiga, lo digo de corazón." – Acaricié su escamosa extremidad. – "Escucha, sé que esto es muy abrupto, y no te culpo por desconfiar. Si te soy sincera, el sentido común te diría que no aceptaras el trato de una araña gigante vestida a usanza fascista. Y conociendo lo que Smith te haría realizar, la precaución está más que justificada. Sin embargo, si aceptas, si deseas formar parte de esta pequeña pero amorosa familia llamada MON; juro que cuidaremos bien de ti. Tu puesto será pequeño, pero cada una de las piezas que lo conforman son primordiales, por más intrascendental que luciera a primera vista."

– "No lo sé…"

– "Te entiendo. Es tu elección y no deseamos presionarte. No te obligaremos a hacer algo que no quieres." – Solté su palma y tomé su barbilla, haciéndola verme de frente. – "Aún así, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, por lo menos permíteme obsequiarte el regalo que tengo para ofrecerte. ¿Me permites?"

– "…"

– "¿Mei?"

– "¿Prome…?" – Tragó saliva. – "¿Prometes… que me gustará, Aria? ¿Qué me tratarás bien?"

– "Sabes que sí." – Sonreí. – "Honor militar."

– "De… De acuerdo." – Suspiró. – "Sé gentil, por favor."

Asintiendo e ignorando la razón de tan inusual petición por un poco de efectivo, saqué el empaque de mi saco. Al observar a la mujer de escamas aguamarina de nuevo, me sorprendí al verla tan roja como su cabello, con los ojos cerrados y acercando sus labios hacia mí, en posición de esperar un ósculo.

– "Uhm… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Silica?"

– "Chuu… ¿Eh?" – Se detuvo y parpadeó, confundida. – "¿D-de qué hablas? ¿No ibas a…?"

– "Sólo quería entregarte esto." – Deposité el paquete en sus manos. – "Cincuenta mil, por ayudarnos con lo de la carriola, el bebé y transportarnos al _Aizawa_. Todos tuyos, chica."

– "Entonces… ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste hablando de dinero?"

– "¿Pues qué creías?"

– "Que tú querí-¡No, nada! ¡Olvídalo!" – Disintió vehementemente con la cabeza. – "Uhm, gracias, Aria. No debiste molestarte."

– "Y tú tampoco, pero siempre estuviste ahí para darnos una mano, ¿cierto?" – Me rasqué detrás del cuello. – "Aún sigo agradecida por ello. No sé qué locura hubiera cometido para estar lo más pronto posible con mi novia. Por eso deseo que te aceptes la oferta que MON te ofrece; buenas personas como tú son invaluables."

– "Me halagas en demasía, amiga." – Me emuló. – "Aunque, no estoy segura en que podría ayudarles. No tengo madera de ser una agente de élite."

– "Bien, sabes mucho de mecánica y actualmente no contamos con ninguno. Sé que no es muy glamoroso y posiblemente termines de oficinista improvisada un día de estos, pero la capitana promete un mejor salario que el de un simple oficial. Y te auxiliaremos en lo que podamos."

– "Vale, como digas, Aria." – Rió. – "De acuerdo, lo haré. Me les uniré."

– "Hiciste la elección correcta, Mei." – Rodeé su cuello con mi brazo e imité un estereotípico acento siciliano. – "Vamos, _ragazza_. Hablaremos con la Madrina sobre nuestro nuevo miembro en la familia, comerás un buen espagueti, aprenderás el negocio y _tutti contenti_."

Riendo, regresamos con los demás. Guiñándole tres ojos a la coordinadora para indicarle que la operación "Salvando a la soldado Silica" resultó todo un éxito, la dejé con la gecko para que discutieran sobre las nuevas obligaciones y demás cosas que la pelinegra le tenía reservadas a la incauta reptil. Deseando que todo salga bien (o al menos tolerable) para la poiquiloterma, intenté buscar a mi azulita o a la rapaz, pero ambas brillaban por su ausencia. Mi corta investigación fue interrumpida cuando un efusivo Haruhiko apareció en la espalda de Ami, sostenido de la cabeza de la ofidia y demandando con balbuceos y primitivas palabras que esta siguiera su curso hacia adelante.

A pesar del obvio estado incómodo de la niña, especialmente al sentir los pataleos del bebé en su cara o sus diminutas manitas jalar de las escamosas orejas puntiagudas de la lamia, ella no cesaba su juego para seguir disfrutando de la sonora risa del churumbel. Las fotos no se hicieron esperar, así como la competencia. Rachnera apareció, cargando a Ekaterina en su tórax arácnido, quien a la vez llevaba a Doppel en sus hombros y esta última traía a Papi en los propios, para rematar con la limo en la cabeza de la arpía, formando el tótem móvil viviente más estrafalario que pudiera concebirse.

La heredera de los Sprins lo tomó como un amigable reto y se alzó para tratar de estar a la altura, apoyándose en su cola. Aunque poseía casi cuatro metros de longitud, no pudo superar las dimensiones del Rachnee Express. Sin embargo, la culebrita tenía la ventaja en cuanto a ternura y ni siquiera con las perfectas imitaciones de las cambiaformas, lograron transformar la opinión general de que Ami era la mejor 'hermana' mayor. Fue Tionishia quien puso fin a la competencia al tomar a la sierpe en sus omóplatos y otorgarle la victoria definitiva en estatura. El público ovacionaba a los campeones indiscutibles del trenecito/torre liminal y yo, ensimismada con la euforia general, olvidé por unos momentos a quienes estaba buscando.

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

– "¿Y bien? Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que querías?"

– "Conoces la razón."

– "¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto?"

– "Sabes que sí."

No sé cómo pasó.

Yo estaba junto a Rachnera y Meroune, hablándome ellas sobre su ambicioso proyecto de vender prendas eróticas por la Red y proponiéndome cooperar como modelo para tomar mis medidas y posteriormente lucirlas, cosa que al principio me pareció una elaborada broma, pero no detecté los indicios aromáticos en las presentes que delatara alguna mentira de su parte. Tal cosa me desconcertó por un momento. Aunque pareciera que tengo una actitud más relajada y atrevida que mis conocidas respecto a tales temas, en realidad soy bastante selectiva sobre a quién le doy el privilegio de contemplarme en tan íntimo estado.

Obviamente no tengo problemas con que Aria me vea tal y como vine al mundo; tampoco con Dyne o mis colegas en MON en las duchas, aunque estas dos últimas son por motivos de trabajo y el hecho que todas compartamos dos cromosomas equis. Cuando usaba bikinis en mis danzas tribales de Hachijō-jima, siempre me aseguré de cambiarme en privado. Incluso puedo decir con seguridad que a excepción de mi familia adoptiva y la chamán de mi tribu; La cazadora alemana es la única a quién le he permitido tocarme durante mi puesta mensual de huevos. No es que me jacte de ser una púdica santa, pero al contrario de lo que los rumores sobre nuestra especie podrían hacer suponer, soy una persona muy modesta.

Eso sí, mi cabeza está a la par con la arañita en cuanto a degeneración, ¿para qué ocultarlo?

Sin embargo, la labiosidad de la tejedora y las monetarias tentaciones que la sirena prometía, más la reiteración que recibiría piezas gratuitas para el deleite de mi germana eran demasiadas buenas razones para ignorarlas. Aún así, les dije que primero lo consultaría con Jaëgersturm, accediendo las dos y regresando a tópicos más normales, como los sucesos cotidianos trabajando bajo el mando de Smith y las razones que llevaron a las empresarias primerizas para aventurarse al mundo laboral de lleno. La falta de ese delicioso té de melocotón me hizo excusarme para rellenar los vacíos vasos y me retiré a la cocina. Entrando al recinto, me topé sorpresivamente con ella.

Lala.

Mi (literalmente) eterna rival, la mujer que compite por el afecto de la misma arachne que me robó el corazón, aquella que se ha ganado el afecto, las caricias y el privilegio de disfrutar el mismo lecho con la persona que amo. Desvié la mirada; no quería verla. La dullahan compartía el sentimiento e igualmente dirigió esas pupilas rodeadas de negra esclerótica hacia la dirección contraria. Nos mantuvimos afásicas por varios incómodos segundos, tratando de llevar a cabo lo que habíamos venido a realizar, pero nuestras presencias nos dificultaban el concentrarnos a ambas.

Irónico; en otra ocasión, estaríamos sumidas en un litigio verbal de sarcasmo y mordacidad que generalmente sería interrumpido por la teutona u otra circunstancia antes que se desencadenara un enfrentamiento físico. Pero ahora, la mera cercanía nos provocaba actuar como idiotas, chocando con los muebles y sufriendo de lagunas mentales para ejecutar acciones simples. Después de un embarazoso despliegue de intentos fallidos por obtener refrigerios de la nevera, volvimos a quedar inmóviles y mudas, oyendo los engranes del reloj continuar su constante repiqueteo mecánico, casi tan fuertes como nuestros corazones bombeando.

– "¿Cetania?" – Preguntó finalmente la irlandesa.

– "¿Qué pasa?" – Respondí, sin mirarla.

– "Tenemos que hablar."

– "¿Ahora?"

– "Sí. ¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos estar a solas, sin ser interrumpidas?"

– "Hay un balcón en la terraza. Pero, ¿realmente debemos hacer esto?"

– "Es necesario." – Afirmó. – "Guíame al sitio."

– "Como quieras." – Suspiré, atreviéndome a darle la cara. – "Por aquí, entonces."

No quería hacerlo, no estaba de humor para ello; pero la Abismal tenía razón, era necesario. Asegurándonos de que nadie nos viera, nos escabullimos por la casa, ocultas por la ausencia de los invitados y la música que ahogaba nuestros ya de por sí sigilosos pasos. Ascendiendo por las escaleras, capté un olor familiar debajo de estas, pero lo descarté como una sobrecarga de nervios. Hallando a nadie en el trayecto, alcanzamos la puerta que daba al exterior y con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido que nos delatara, giré la perilla para encontrarnos con los cálidos rayos de Helios filtrados por las plantas de plástico que Yuuko conservaba en aquel espacio.

Colocándonos bajo la sombra de un par de palmeras falsas que cubrían gran parte de la balaustrada de madera, permanecimos silentes por un momento, intentando concentrar nuestros pensamientos al tiempo que admirábamos el paisaje urbano; limitado por el smog citadino y los altos árboles de la casa contigua. El viento no soplaba, pero el clima era agradable. Los pequeños insectos revoloteaban cerca de las flores en el minúsculo jardín que mi casera se esforzaba en conservar en la planta baja, a pesar de que apenas cabíamos las dos en ese insignificante pedacito de tierra rodeado por paredes de concreto colindantes con la morada del vecino. Estábamos en medio del día, pero el barullo de las calles no era suficiente para evitar el seguir oyendo ese maquinal tic-tac proveniente del reloj de la segadora.

– "¿Y bien?" – Decidí romper ese imperante hielo. – "Ya estamos aquí…"

Nuevamente.

– "Sabes que sí…" – Suspiró ella, descansando sus brazos en el barandal. – "Créeme, yo también he estado luchando por evitar este momento, pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida, especialmente junto a _Mo chuisle_ , es que huir del problema no lo resuelve."

– "Dímelo a mí. Huí de mi tribu, mi familia, y ahora hasta de ti." – Disentí con la cabeza, reposando a su lado. – "Soy una arpía, migrar está en mi naturaleza. Y aún así, soy una fugitiva."

– "Yo también soy una paria. Rechazo los mandatos primordiales del Abismo al negarme tomar almas que no sean de las personas que me importan, incluso si con eso me ganaba el desprecio de mi matriarca."

– "Esa soledad fue lo que nos hizo empatizar con Aria, ¿cierto?"

– "Mucho antes de conocer su pasado, ya había hecho una conexión con la heredera de los Jaëgersturm. Tal vez suene a una razón trillada, pero esa chispa inicial nació cuando ella tuvo genuino interés en escuchar sobre mi hogar durante un día de precipitación atmosférica." – Afirmó, observando una parvada de pájaros elevarse. – "Ese pequeño, pero significante acto de tomarse el tiempo para oír sobre una psicopompo con delirios por la perífrasis y ridículas sobreactuaciones alusivas a la muerte, fue suficiente para empezar a desarrollar algo más que la mera tolerancia reservada para el resto de mi hogar huésped. Puedes considerarlo risible, si te parece."

– "No me parece tan absurdo como lo pintas, segadora." – Me concentré en los lirios que mi casera cultivaba. – "¿Quieres oír algo realmente hilarante? Yo me sentí atraída principalmente porque ella fue la primera en hacerme reír en mucho tiempo. Sí, esa es la causa de que debas llenarte el hígado de piedritas con esta peste alada."

– "Tu lazo con la arachne es más que una cuestión de jocosidad, Cetania." – Manifestó. Se sentía extraño oírla pronunciar mi nombre con mayor frecuencia. – "Las interacciones que he atestiguado revelan un profundo vínculo sentimental que va más allá de lo físico o la satisfacción humorística que abundan a su lado. Y sus acciones revelan un auténtico cariño que sus palabras no necesitan externar."

– "¿Reconoces que soy digna de merecer a la alemana?" – Alcé mi ceja, extrañada. – "Eso no suena mucho a ti, Abismal."

– "Puedo afirmar lo mismo de ti, descendiente de Electra." – Retrucó, viéndome de reojo. – "Desde el inicio de esta conversación, no te has decantado por recurrir a farfullar vulgares imprecaciones de nulo impacto contra mi persona. Tanta civilidad es infrecuente en alguien tan pedreste como tú."

– "Lamento quebrar los erróneos preceptos que tenías sobre mí, enana decapitada."

Reímos ligeramente hasta quedar en paulatinamente en silencio. Nadie parecía notar nuestra ausencia y me aseguré de la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

– "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?" – Dije. – "¿Qué opinas del osado plan de esa zanquilarga que de alguna manera nos alumbra el alma?"

– "¿Acaso estás dispuesta a aceptar una relación polígama, conmigo incluida, rapaz?"

– "¡Ja! Me volvería pollo frito antes de siquiera pensar en que me pongas un dedo encima, azul." – Refuté. – "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dejarías que este incordio emplumado te dominara en la cama?"

– "Ni aunque poseras mi sempiterna existencia lograrías subyugarme física o mentalmente, vástago de Taumas." – Replicó. – "Incluso Jaëgersturm es incapaz de someterme durante nuestras impetuosas sesiones de placer desenfrenado. Y cuando lo hace, es porque se lo he autorizado previamente."

– "Sí que te gusta jugar a la dictadora, dullahan. Preguntaría si también usas ese traje de fascista, para acentuar la imagen. Aunque sinceramente, no quiero enterarme de lo que ustedes hacen bajo las sábanas." – Temblé ligeramente. – "Suficiente tengo con el intenso olor a feromonas y secreciones que sus arrumacos nocturnos provocan. Demonios, admito que gran parte de los besos que me he dado con Aria, aún contenían el aroma y hasta el sabor de tu entrepierna."

– "Felicidades, falconiforme. Con ese comentario has logrado que una creación del Eterno Vacío sienta un escalofrío muy humano recorrerle la espina dorsal." – Hizo mueca de desagrado. – "Por el lado positivo, me conformo con saber que esos ósculos te hicieron pagar un alto precio por disfrutar ilegalmente de los labios de _Mo chuisle_."

– "¿Sabes que es lo peor? No sabe tan mal."

– "Jamás había experimentado una tentación tan grande de romper mi pacto de no matar, pelma americana."

– "Es broma, irlandesa sobreactuada." – Reiteré. – "La saliva es lo suficientemente antiséptica para matar cualquier bicho que tuvieras en tus azules cavidades. Eso, combinado con el afanoso esmero de la araña con su higiene bucal, garantiza que el riesgo de que haya entrado en contacto con tus zonas íntimas de manera indirecta sea extremadamente bajo. El aroma persiste, por desgracia."

– "Me he asegurado de marcar mi territorio escrupulosamente, mortal. Cada parte de la germana despide mi perfume personal."

– "Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres?" – Saqué la lengua. – "Ya no sé si la fragancia que me gusta de ella es su esencia corporal o la tuya. Y dado que el olor es parte importante en despertar e influir en diversas emociones, espero que sea la primera circunstancia."

– "¿Dices que mi aroma te atrae, arpía?"

– "No, digo que puede tener efectos adversos de los que ni yo me he enterado. No lo sé, quizás las veces que me enojo con la flaquita es porque tu peste residual me motiva a alterarme. Sugiero que te laves con jabón, no con barro."

– "Me haces perder la cabeza de la risa, befa aviar." – Contestó con sarcasmo. Ahora entiendo de dónde salen tan malos chistes. – "Y supongo que después de todo, no hemos logrado nada con privar de nuestra presencia al resto de la morada."

– "Tú insististe en venir aquí en primer lugar, enana." – Recalqué. – "Que después de todo sólo hayas ratificado lo que ya sé, no es mi culpa."

Retornamos a nuestro afónico estado, contemplando el azul cielo. La conversación se estancó, cualquier cosa que tuviéramos planeada se detuvo y a pesar de que nos era posible expresar lo que en el fondo deseábamos externar, las palabras dejaron de fluir. Había algo que nos molestaba, nos punzaba como una sutil aguja que no provocaba su agudo dolor, sino que lentamente continuaba internándose en la piel y no la sentíamos hasta que era demasiado tarde. La jeringa de la incertidumbre continuaba inyectando más incomodidad en nuestras venas y el silencio no ayudaba a desintoxicarse. Pero, nosotras simplemente no sabíamos que decir; había tanto por dónde empezar, que nos abrumaba.

– "Dime, Cetania…" – La peliblanca no se movió. – "Si por azares del caprichoso destino, Aria nunca hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas, ¿tú y yo seríamos amigas?"

– "Ni siquiera nos conoceríamos, para empezar." – Me di la vuelta y me apoyé de espaldas sobre el barandal. – "Y aunque cruzáramos caminos y entabláramos conversación, ¿tenemos algo en común, además de amar a la misma persona y haber huido de nuestro pasado?"

– "Somos guerreras necias y nunca cedemos fácilmente." – Respondió, asumiendo mi posición. – "También consideramos que debemos trabajar por lo que deseamos, en lugar de esperar a que un afortunado suceso de eventos nos briden la oportunidad que esperamos. Yo anhelaba probar que soy más que una herramienta de muerte, tú que podías enfrentarte al mundo criminal y obtener el afecto exclusivo de la arachne, a pesar de las exiguas probabilidades de triunfar."

– "En primera, te agradezco los halagos. Y en segunda, no olvides también que ambas provenimos de países donde el idioma anglosajón es la regla, sin olvidar que conocemos la lengua folklórica étnica." – Enumeré. – "Incluso en semejanzas exteriores poseemos algunos paralelos. Ojos dorados, cabello platinado, brazos aparentemente delgados pero que guardan gran fuerza corporal. Hasta usamos el mismo perfume ' _Bella Morte_ ' que venden en esa plaza del centro."

– "Aquello último nunca lo noté. Pero tienes razón, las semejanzas son mayores de las que esperábamos." – Asintió, lentamente. – "Aún así, no has respondido a la cuestión principal. ¿Nacería amistad entre nosotras?"

– "¿Seguirías siendo una engreída controladora que habla exclusivamente en rebuscados circunloquios y propensa a la agresividad física?"

– "¿Y tú, continuarías existiendo como una vulgar yanqui adoradora de los improperios, sin respeto por las reglas sociales y que abyectamente intenta separar a una pareja hecha y derecha para sus egoístas fines?"

– "No hay duda, seríamos inseparables." – Reí. Ella también. – "Hablando en serio, creo que posees suficientes virtudes que te hacen admirable, azul. Y si soy sincera, en ocasiones me remuerde la consciencia el que yo trate de interponerme en su camino. Ustedes son... Bueno, ustedes. Verdaderas almas gemelas."

– "Lo estás diciendo en serio. Insólito." – Inclinó su cabeza, para acentuar la sorpresa. – "Y si es así, ¿por qué no desistes en esta cruzada condenada al fracaso por arrebatármela?"

– "¿Claudicarías en mi lugar, Abismal? ¿Te retirarías de la batalla a pesar de haber reclamado el puesto en forma de una audaz declaración y posteriormente el privilegio del primer ósculo?"

– "Esa respuesta parece ser nuestra favorita. Otro elemento más a la lista de compartidos." – Exhaló. – "Sin embargo, tienes razón. De estar en tu adversa posición, no me rendiría. A pesar de lo infructuoso que arrojarse contra la impasible marea de la inopia sentimental, seguiría adelante. Me hundiría con mi barco, pero no alzaría mis manos, derrotada. Nunca enarbolaría una bandera blanca, porque estaría enamorada, y siempre sería así."

– " _I will go down with this ship…_ " – Empecé a recitar al reconocer esas letras. – " _And I won't put my hands up and surrender…_ "

– "Diste en el blanco." – Musitó ella, sonriendo. – "Miia la escuchaba en la radio un día y me pareció interesante."

– "Una cazadora siempre atrapa su objetivo." – Simulé una pistola con mi mano postiza y la apunté hacia ella. – "¡Bang!"

Hallamos la situación lo suficientemente hilarante para reírnos más de lo esperado. No era realmente gracioso, pero necesitábamos sentirnos mejor para darnos valor de tocar tan delicado tema. Debía estar funcionando, porque el sol dejó de ser una incandescente esfera de gas enviando rayos ultravioleta y se transformó en un cálido proveedor de luz. La brisa nos envolvió, refrescándonos al secar el ligero sudor en nuestra epidermis. El ruido citadino era una agradable melodía que acompasaba el paso despreocupado de las nubes. El nerviosismo se disipaba, el silencio empezaba a escasear entre sentencias y nuestras mentes podían concentrarse mejor en articular argumentos más efectivos. En términos simples, y aunque me costara creerlo, estábamos a gusto en nuestra presencia.

– "¿Por qué estamos peleando, azulosa?" – Cuestioné, recargándome en el barandal. – "El afecto de Aria, claro. Pero ya lo tenemos más que asegurado, ella nos adora y viceversa. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de esta enemistad?"

– "Que la otra opción sería desarrollar afecto más allá del platónico entre nosotras."

– " _Fuck._ " – Bufé. – "Estamos atrapadas, ¿cierto?"

– "Aria nos atrapó. No será una tejedora, pero logramos caer en su perfectamente planeada red como un par de mariposas." – Se cruzó de brazos. – "Me llamas controladora, rapaz, pero ha sido ella la que ha movido diestramente los hilos a su favor todo este tiempo. Míranos, encrucijadas entre aceptar tan pecaminosa relación o seguir en este, francamente, innecesario litigio amoroso con tal de satisfacerla."

– "¿Te arrepientes de haberle dejado jugar sus cartas?"

– "No, porque eso significaría que estaría lamentándome el haberla conocido. Aquello sería blasfemia para las dos. Además, no podemos culparla por seguir lo que su corazón sentía con toda sinceridad."

– "¿Le dejaremos ganar?"

– "Ella lo hará de una manera u otra." – Exhaló. – "Sea cual sea nuestra decisión, Jaëgersturm será la beneficiada en esta reyerta. Y dudo que deje ir a alguna de nosotras, pues al igual que las dos, es una arácnida sumamente testaruda."

– "¿Qué haremos, segadora? Por más vueltas que le demos, regresamos al mismo punto." – Suspiré, descansando en mis brazos y observándola. – "Yo nunca me rendiré, tú jamás cederás y Aria no estará satisfecha hasta tenernos a las dos. Ambas sabemos que ella acabará cumpliendo su palabra de poner anillos en nuestros dedos."

– "¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de tan profunda trinchera?"

– "Morir por fuego de ametralladora o esperar a que la artillería nos triture. Excelente metáfora." – Comenté. – "Pero sólo soy una mortal. Tú eres la que posee sabiduría milenaria aquí, dullahan."

– "Únicamente cuento con veintiún años humanos, arpía. Mi imperecedera existencia no es siquiera una molécula primordial en la vastedad de la eternidad."

– "Eres importante para Aria. Ni la mismísima Titanomaquia le parecería tan crítica para ella que tu vida. Nuestra supuesta intranscendencia queda refutada cuando somos tan valiosas para alguien más."

– "Realmente me cuesta aceptar que hables de manera tan positiva de mí, sin sarcasmo de por medio." – Aseveró. – "¿Acaso estarás considerando llevar tan disparatada idea a cabo?"

– "Yo nunca he afirmado tal cosa, Abismal." – Ratifiqué. – "Quizás tú eres la que está deseosa de cumplirlo."

– "Tal vez debería ponerle fin a esto y callar para siempre tus irracionales conjeturas con un sagaz movimiento de mi falce, peste alada."

– "¿Qué te detiene, vaquera?"

– "Tu óbito lastimaría a _Mo chuisle_. Dañarla tan profundamente me es inconcebible."

– "Admites mi importancia."

– "Por más que deteste aceptarlo."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo." – Me pausé. – "¿Otro elemento más para la lista?"

– "Sin duda."

Silencio.

El ciclo volvía a repetirse. Ese giro de trescientos sesenta grados que nos regresaba al punto de partida, esa elipse de parabólicas tendencias que nos hacía extendernos para llegar a un punto muerto. Era un campo de batalla donde no parecía decidirse la victoria para alguna de nosotras, pues apenas la primera obtenía una ligera ventaja, la segunda realizaba otra maniobra para devolver a los beligerantes a la misma casilla. Sólo éramos tontas dándoles vueltas en la tierra de nadie, matándonos innecesariamente y retrasando lo que sería inevitable.

– "Cetania…" – Habló ella. – "¿Puedes contestar una pregunta con toda sinceridad?"

– "Es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo."

– "Necesito saber si tu respuesta será únicamente la verdad absoluta."

– "Puedes confiar en que sí." – La miré con seriedad. – " _Go ahead_."

– "Tú… ¿Tú piensas que…?" – Disintió con la cabeza, suspirando. – "Increíble la dificultad que presenta manifestar esta interrogante."

– "Quieres saber si me pareces atractiva, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Qué tan larga se está haciendo esa lista de coincidencias?"

– "Demasiado para nuestro gusto." – Reí tenuemente. – "Ahora, me pediste franqueza y supongo debo dártela. Bien… Diablos, ¿tenías que hacer precisamente esa clase de cuestión, enana?"

– "¿La respuesta es positiva?"

– " _Fuck…_ " – Gruñí. – "Ah, qué diablos. Sí, no es estás tan mal. Listo, lo dije. ¿Contenta?"

– "Ahora mi beldad se volvió mi maldición." – Rió ligeramente. – "Pero trataré de ver el hecho que te sea agradable a la vista como un halago, en lugar de una horrible pesadilla."

– "Eso, revuélcate en la vanidad, cabeza floja. Yo mientras acabo de admitir que tengo malos gustos." – Giré los ojos. – "Tu turno, engreída. Dime, ¿acaso esta fastuosa ave de presa también te roba uno que otro suspiro?"

– "No, me pareces detestable en todo sentido."

– "Hey, acordamos decir la verdad."

– "Esa es la verdad."

– "Hija de… Me haces confesar y tú continúas jodiéndome. Eres cruel, segadora." – Reí, meneando la cabeza. – "Hablando en serio, ¿Qué tal te parezco? Digo, le gusto a tu novia después de todo."

– "En el caso _Mo chuisle_ , puede que la cultura híper-nacionalista en la que fue criada no le desarrollara el mejor sentido del gusto que existe." – Contestó, con una mueca burlona. – "Tal vez esa alta tolerancia a los bajos estándares de belleza son la razón por la cual ella te encuentra dentro de sus niveles de sublimidad aceptables."

– "Buen intento, enana, pero acabas de decir que ella te ve guapa por la misma razón."

– "No, ella lo hace porque en verdad soy un axioma de deífica hermosura."

– "Oh, vete al diablo."

– "Ya lo tengo frente a mí."

Quise retrucar, pero esa facilidad para fastidiarme era en verdad graciosa. Ella también se unió en la jocosidad. Detestaba admitirlo, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con la peliblanca, más me agradaba. Por supuesto, no al demente nivel que la arachne deseaba, pero al menos ya no sentía ese impulso de querer usar su sesera como balón de futbol a la primera provocación. Y, ya que estoy desembuchando todo, confieso que hasta su sonora risa en ese acento nativo del Éire me parecía simpática. Ese té sabor durazno debía tener tequila.

– "Sí." – Afirmó finalmente la irlandesa. – "Sin embargo, es normal el encontrarse fascinada el aspecto físico, sin importar estado civil u orientación, como la infatuación que una adolescente siente por su actor favorito o un niño embelesado por su profesora. Es la naturaleza de la belleza, después de todo."

– "Nah, no intentes justificar tu respuesta con otra de tus facundias, pitufita." – Fue mi turno de sonreír jactanciosamente. – "Ya admitiste que en ocasiones me comes con la mirada."

– "Admiro la seguridad con que…"

– " _…Has postrado tu ego en tan alto pedestal, descendiente de Taumas._ " – Completé, imitando su pose y acento habituales. – "Ya me sé esa frase de memoria, segadora, invéntate otra. ¿Y tanto te cuesta aceptar que soy capaz de endurecerte esos azules pezones de vez en cuando?"

– "Tampoco es para que exageres. Y son rosados." – Replicó. Ni yo me esperaba tanta sinceridad. – "Aunque no entiendo el entusiasmo por demostrar tu supuesta agraciada apariencia, emplumada."

– "Oye, tú fuiste la que inició." – Le recordé. – "Ya van tres con esta, ¿segura que no eres tú la interesada?"

– "Estamos regresando a la trampa de lo inopia." – Acotó, moviéndose a la sombra que lentamente retrocedía. – "Y por cada intercambio verbal que transcurre, siento que estamos a punto de ceder ante los deseos de la alemana."

– "¿Realmente sería tan malo, Lala?" – Cuestioné, cubriéndome también del sol. – "Es decir, ya reconocimos que podríamos ser compañeras si lo deseáramos y que incluso nos encontramos atractivas. Además, ya hemos demostrado que nuestro cariño por Aria es más que sincero. Si nos ponemos a analizarlo, nuestro litigio es meramente un asunto de terco orgullo. No veo razón para no hacer las paces."

– "Cetania…" – Me contempló con seriedad. – "¿En verdad estás…?"

– "Yo…" – Disentí la cabeza con vehemencia. – "No lo sé, segadora. En verdad que no. Digo, no es fácil aceptar esta clase de cosas, ¿o sí?"

– "Por supuesto que no. Tendríamos que aceptarnos no sólo como compañeras, sino amantes eternas." – Suspiró. – "Y aunque pudiéramos desarrollar atracción física suficiente para progresar a un nivel de relación estable, aún deberíamos germinar auténticos sentimientos reservados para esa persona especial. Aquellos que únicamente siento por Aria."

– "Te comprendo. No se puede forzar al corazón."

– "Exactamente. Sé que entiendes perfectamente mi sentir, y compartes la idea de que fomentar tal clase de lazos requiere tiempo y dedicación." – Opinó. Yo asentí. – "Básicamente, tendríamos que empezar a conocernos mejor y eso únicamente para determinar empíricamente si en realidad tal sueño es factible."

– "Concuerdo, azulosa. Para mí, el amor es cosa seria. Las arpías tenemos fama de ser polígamas, pero las rapaces (o al menos la mayoría) solamente elegimos a una pareja de por vida." – Expliqué, mirando el despejado cielo añil. – "Por ende, tal decisión tiene que ser la más seria que pueda tomarse en nuestra existencia. No me importan los obstáculos, las barreras; soy una arpía, ni siquiera el cielo puede detenerme. Aria fue la escogida para acompañarme por siempre, y por eso seguiré luchando para ser oficialmente su esposa. Incluso si para eso, también debo aprender a am…"

Me detuve de inmediato. Un efímero pero crítico momento de vulnerabilidad (o quizás fatiga) casi me hace decir algo que podría haber cambiado drásticamente el curso del día y de nuestras existencias. La irlandesa me observaba, expectante. Podía oírle el corazón palpitarle, como el mío. Nuestro absorto estado se mantuvo por varios segundos, donde ni siquiera el barullo de los automóviles y sus cacofónicos cláxones eran suficientes para abrirse paso en la pequeña burbuja de afonía ambiental en la que mi descuidado comentario nos había encerrado. Sacudí mi sesera briosamente, incluso tallando mi sien. Lo que inició como un intento para limar asperezas, ahora se había transformado en un empeño titánico por no ser traicionadas por nuestras insolentes lenguas. Opté por desquebrajar el silencio con una pregunta a modo de despiste y de paso, saciar mi curiosidad despejando algunas dudas.

– "¿Lala?" – Hablé, sin darle la cara.

– "¿Qué sucede?" – Replicó, imitándome.

– "Dime… Dime una cosa."

– "Una cosa..."

La miré extrañada. Ella, tan sonrojada como yo, solamente encogió los brazos inocentemente. Luego de un par de segundos, rompimos en fuertes carcajadas. Le aplaudí y agradecí mentalmente por haber pensado lo mismo y realizar esta perfecta distracción para subirnos el ánimo y disipar la ominosa tensión. Recuperando el aliento y la confianza, pudimos volver a vernos sin tener la implacable sensación de salir huyendo. El ligero sonrojo en nuestras mejillas parecería no querer abandonarnos, sin embargo. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, ver a la Abismal con ese rubor la hacía extrañamente… ¿atractiva? No, yo debía estar demasiado cansada.

– "¿Cuál es la interrogante que deseabas externar, Cetania?" – Preguntó la dullahan, aún riendo.

– "Bueno… Verás…" – Me rasqué detrás del cuello, mirando nerviosamente hacia la izquierda. – "Bien, digamos que Tique le sonríe a la araña y, los dioses no lo quieran, aceptemos ser un trío. Dime, tú… ¿me tratarías bien? ¿Te esforzarías para que funcione?"

– "Sería imperativo. Una relación está condenada al fracaso si no hay confianza, base primordial de toda interacción social y sentimental."

– "Pero me refiero a si en verdad lo harías porque te nace del interior, no por cumplir un deber o tratar de no decepcionar a la alemana." – Aclaré. – "Lo que intento expresar es que… Bueno, ¿me amarías de corazón?"

– "Te hago la misma pregunta. ¿Me considerarías también tu pareja, a pesar de tus tradiciones monógamas y la obvia oposición que tienes respecto a formar un _ménage-à-trois_?"

– "Hace mucho que rechacé las costumbres de mi tribu, segadora. Lo único que he conservado de los valores de los _Wankatanka_ es a nunca claudicar, a demostrar valentía en el combate y a buscar al mejor candidato para unirnos eternamente. Y todo lo he seguido al pie de la letra. Pero…" – Inhalé antes de proseguir, sentándome en el suelo. – "Siendo honesta, no tengo nada en contra del poliamorío. Es decir, la monogamia en sí fue un invento de la humanidad para asegurar la estabilidad en las sociedades primitivas, cosa innecesaria hoy en día. Demonios, la lamias, arpías comunes, centauros; infinidad de liminales han vivido de esa manera desde el inicio de los tiempos. Que nos parezcan extrañas o lo implementen de manera poco ortodoxa es otro asunto, pero no podemos negar que tal cosa es más común de lo que pensamos."

– "Lo estás aceptando."

– "Concedo tal posibilidad basada en pruebas fehacientes, azul. ¡Joder, tu propio casero planea casarse con sus seis inquilinas! ¡Seis!" – Gesticulé. – "Y nosotras aquí, mortificándonos por la mitad de eso."

– "Sé que suena ridícula nuestra disyuntiva con todo lo que sucede alrededor." – Se sentó también. – "¿Quieres que te revele un secreto? Sanae mantiene una relación con su hospedador y su otra inquilina, una dragonewt. Casi me pongo tan blanca como ella cuando lo desveló."

– "¿En serio?"

– "Sí. Al principio también le pareció un dislate inconcebible. Y ahora, lo toma con tanta naturalidad." – Sonrió. – "Pero ella está satisfecha, y su compañera reptil también. Se notaba en sus miradas que el amor verdadero floreció, y su alegría es más que evidente al verlas interactuar. Esa felicidad no puede fingirse… Y es posible."

– "Es como si el universo entero nos obligara a decir que sí." – Reí. – "Diablos, somos tú y yo contra el mundo, irlandesa. La última esperanza de los valores tradicionales. Deberíamos formar una alianza para defender nuestras posiciones."

– "Las guerras no son necesarias si todos son aliados." – Musitó. – "Eso es lo que me dijo Meroune una vez, y ahora me doy cuenta de la sabiduría detrás de tales palabras."

– "Cierto." – Recordé algo. – "Espera, ¿no era precisamente una coalición entre nosotras lo que la flaca quería?"

– "Bienvenida al frente alemán, rapaz. Una trinchera tras otra, y seguimos cayendo."

– " _Fuck_. Aria es una excelente estratega."

– "La mejor…"

– "Sí…"

El silencio de nuestra parte regresó, pero en esta ocasión, era disfrutable. Una vaga mueca sonriente se asomaba por la comisura de nuestros labios mientras contemplábamos ese hermoso firmamento, libre de nubes y e iluminado por el fulgor de los dorados rayos solares. Podíamos oír el trino de los pajarillos desde los árboles en la casa vecina, recitando seguramente algún sinsentido en el idioma aviar. Miré los lirios en el diminuto jardín de mi casera, siendo visitadas por unas cuantas abejas. No estábamos en temporada de polinización, pero los himenópteros no dejaban su afanosa labor de recorrer las flores con ahínco. Entonces, reuní el valor suficiente para hacer algo que nunca, jamás, se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera conjeturar dentro de mis redes sinápticas. Seguramente me iba a arrepentir de aquello, pero tenía que manifestarlo de alguna manera.

– "Lala…" – Le dije, incorporándome y mirándola con ojos decididos. – "Creo que ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo. Deberíamos tomar una decisión de una vez."

– "Concuerdo." – Se levantó. – "Es hora hablar como adultas."

– "Pero dime una cosa antes. ¿Cuál era tu plan, antes de explayarnos en esta serie de confesiones?" – Interrogué. – "Es decir, ¿pretendías hacerme cambiar de opinión o seguir con el _statu-quo_ de seguir enfrentándonos hasta que la araña se decidiera por alguna?"

– "Honestamente, no lo sé. Supongo que solamente deseaba encontrar alguna solución que no envolviera nuestras aparentemente únicas opciones, que ya hemos discutido." – Suspiró. – "Confieso que fui impulsiva al traerte aquí, pero quería ver si podíamos arreglar esto pacíficamente. Ahora veo que no es tan sencillo como persuadirte de buscar a alguien más."

– "Jamás dejaré de amar a Aria, segadora." – Afirmé. – "Así como ella tampoco dejará de hacerlo con nosotras. Podríamos encontrarnos con otras Sparassedianas zanquilargas, idénticas en cuerpo y apariencia la mujer que adoramos, quizás mejor organizadas, más inteligentes, etcétera. Pero ninguna, nunca, sería Aria Jaëgersturm. Ella es única, y a quien quiero. No hay vuelta atrás."

– "Admiro tu determinación, Cetania. Esa lista ya debe estar más que completa, en este momento." – Sonrió. – "¿Qué haremos, entonces? ¿Prolongar esta reyerta hasta sus últimas consecuencias? ¿Concederla la victoria a la germana?"

– "Volveríamos a este punto." – Meneé lentamente la cabeza. – "No. Debemos dejarnos de rodeos y atacar de frente. Despejarnos la duda de una vez por todas. La prueba definitiva que determinará el todo o nada."

– "Suena peligroso."

– "Lo es. Quizás no te guste. ¿Está dispuesta a correr el riesgo?"

– "¿Crees que hay algo que pueda intimidar a una mensajera de la muerte?"

– "El miedo es universal. ¿Aceptas?"

– " _Go ahead._ "

Suspiré. La situación sonaría inverosímil ahora, y lo seguirá siendo en el futuro. Tratando de sosegar ese intenso palpitar de mi bomba sanguínea y la hiperventilación que amenazaba con seguir retrasando lo inevitable, lo que mi boca y pulmones y quizás hasta alma se torturaban al continuar postergándolo, me atreví. Viéndola directamente a sus áureos ojos, centrándome en su tersa epidermis azul contrastando con su platinada cabellera, exhalé por segunda ocasión en tan corto intervalo y pronuncié algo que abriría una nueva y más peligrosa caja de Pandora. Lo peor, es que quería hacerlo. Gran Diosa, dame fuerzas.

– "Besémonos."

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

Se estaban besando.

Bueno, no debería sorprender a nadie ver a la dueña de la casa y a la festejada compartir un sencillo ósculo frente a todos, especialmente cuando lucen tan tiernas. Pero lo que hacía destacar a tan simple contacto bucal sobre los otros que habíamos presenciado con anterioridad, era la extravagante manera en la que lo habían realizado. Yuuko, en un trance eufórico desatado por estrambótica la música que salía de los tres pares de bocinas y un poco de _arak_ , bebida alcohólica cortesía de Miia y sus ahora revelados orígenes Pérsicos, decidió tomar a su novia por la cintura e improvisar un baile en medio de la sala. A pesar de lo repentino y el ligeramente ebrio estado de Honda, Mio le siguió el juego y se unieron en una danza. Todos les dimos espacio suficiente para dejarles disfrutar de su pista casera.

El timbre sonó otra vez.

A menos que nos apareciera una hermana sorpresa a alguna de nosotras (aunque si la pajarita o la dullahan resultaran poseer gemelas, me moriría de hemorragia nasal), quienes llamaban a la puerta debían ser ese par de enamoradas. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una serket emperador de negro exoesqueleto y rojos globos oculares vistiendo una camiseta con el símbolo del juego _Skyrim_ y una caja en sus manos, cubierta en envoltura para regalos. Su compañera, la dragonewt, se encontraba ataviada en sus ropas habituales (camisa de manga larga y pantalón), aunque había reemplazado esa larga gabardina blanca por una chamarra de cuero café. También traía un obsequio en manos.

– "¡Aiur, Draco! ¡Esperábamos su llegada!" – Exclamé a las recién arribadas. – "¡Pasen, pasen!"

– "Buenos días, prima arachne." – La escórpida hizo una reverencia. – "Lamentamos llegar tan tarde, tuvimos que atender un asunto importante primero."

– "Si con eso te refieres a quedarte dormida por trasnochar en otro de esos juegos en línea..." – Murmuró sardónicamente la dracónida. – "Buenos días, Aria. Perdón por el retraso."

– "Está bien, no tiene mucho que comenzamos." – Contesté, haciendo ademán para que entraran. – "Vengan, les serviremos algo."

– "Aria…" – La reptil colocó su mano en el hombro. – "Uhm… ¿Acaso Miia sabe de…?"

– " _Scheisse_. Perdóname, amiga, pero creo que olvidé comunicarle ese pequeño detalle." – Sonreí apenada. – "Pero descuida; ella acaba de reencontrarse con su hermana, así que estará de humor para recibirte."

– "Ya veo. Confío en que salga bien." – Suspiró. Alzó la vista de nuevo. – "Espera, ¡¿su hermana?! ¡¿Miia tiene una hermana?!"

– "Lo sé, apenas nos enteramos hoy. La conocía desde antes, pero nunca hice la conexión con su gemela. Qué bruta soy, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Y dices que son mellizas?" – Preguntó, con ojos avispados. – "¿Sabes si ella…?"

– "Tiene una hija. La conocerás pronto."

– "Una hija…" – Su entusiasmo decayó. – "Sí, entiendo. Ehem, bien, yo sólo quiero que Miia me perdone, ¿De verdad piensas que lo hará?"

– "Nunca pierdas la fe, compañera." – Le di palmaditas en el hombro. – "Créeme; la lamia y tú volverán a ser amigas al final del día."

– "Dudo que alguna vez lo fuéramos para empezar." – Suspiró. – "Te agradezco el apoyo, agente."

– "Sólo ayudo a una hermana de armas sáfica."

– "¿Eh?"

– "¡Draco, ven! ¡Hay bollos de canela con azúcar glaseada!" – La alacrancita tomó de la mano a la poiquiloterma. – "¡Restaurarán solamente cinco puntos de salud, pero son deliciosos!"

Riendo tanto por lo gracioso de ver a la dragona ser arrastrada por la serket como por finalmente entender esa referencia sobre los postres, volví al grupo. Mi primera tarea fue seguir buscando a la americana o a la irlandesa, que parecían haberse esfumado. Bien, mientras no estuvieran luchando clandestinamente en el sótano de Yuuko, no debía preocuparme mucho por su ausencia. Quizás tanto té de melocotón las obligó a una larga sesión de descarga líquida en el baño, o tal vez estén ocupadas en la cocina, batallando contrarreloj para abastecer al resto de los comensales que ya habían mermado la mayoría de las reservas alimenticias, con Smith y sus allegadas siendo las principales culpables.

Y al igual que su consanguínea, Steno salió bien tragona.

Fue ahí que vi a cierta chica de azul epidermis bajar la escalera. Prestamente me acerqué a ella y le informé de la llegada de los nuevos invitados. Le pregunté sobre dónde había estado y ella afirmó que se hallaba puliendo sus habilidades con el sistema operativo de su reciente aparato telefónico y que no me preocupara por ella o ese intenso sonrojo que permeaba sus mejillas. Dándole un besito en sus añiles labios, que por alguna razón desconocida ella convirtió en profundo ósculo, regresamos con los demás y nos sentamos junto a Dyne, Sanae, Ekaterina y el equipo MON, que escuchaban atentas, junto a las niñas, a Roberto contando la historia (perfectamente adaptada a un público infantil) sobre sus días en el ejército mexicano, atrapando malhechores.

– "¡Señor Boberto, señor Boberto!" – Papi alzó el ala. Amanda rió por la pronunciación errónea del nombre. – "¿Y a cuantos malos logró atrapar antes que le volaran la pata?"

– "A varios, Papi. Pero nunca eran suficientes." – Aclaró el soldado, como si fuera un docente escolar. – "Siempre que capturábamos a uno, este confesaba (si teníamos suerte) que habían el doble que seguían activos. Era casi una persecución interminable; desde ciudades hasta el campo y el desierto."

– "Señor García." – Fue el turno de Ami. – "¿Nunca sintió que su deber era increíblemente extenuante?"

– "Sin duda, pequeñita. Pero aún así, no podíamos permitir que esos malvados continuaran infectando al país."

– "¿Estaban enfermos?" – Cuestionó inocentemente la arpía.

– "Sí, chiquitita, lo estaban." – El latino le acarició la cabeza. – "Lo infestaban con sus contaminantes actos de violencia y corrupción. Y nosotros éramos la cura para tan infausta calamidad."

– "Esa es la manera de hablar." – Opinó Nikos. – "Actuar, no hablar."

– "Nada como unas cuantas inyecciones con plomo para aplacar la enfermedad, ¿cierto?" – Rió Zombina.

– "Karu tiene jeringas especiales que podrían servir para hacerlo literal." – Se le unió Ekaterina. – "No son letales, pero paralizan por un buen tiempo."

– "A Kenta le encantaría escuchar esto." – Afirmó Paromia. – "Antes de ser policía, deseaba ser soldado."

– "Robie es la panacea de todo los males." – Dijo la minotauro, cargando a Haru.

– "Y entonces, ¿cómo es que perdió su pierna, señor García?" – La tímida Manako preguntó. – "¡Oh, mil perdones! ¡No quería incomodarlo!"

– "Descuide, agente, está bien. No tengo problema alguno." – Le calmó el muchacho. – "Claro, si creen conveniente que sea correcto contar algo así frente a las niñas."

– "Únicamente Ami y Haruhiko son menores." – Acotó Smith, tomando café. – "Papi es tan adulta como nosotros. Ignoro la edad de la gelatina."

– "Suu comprende perfectamente los horrores que el individuo promedio experimenta en aquellas inhumanas condiciones." – Aclaró la limo. – "También cree en que la verdad debe darse a conocer, especialmente si ayuda a entender el invaluable sacrificio de arriesgar la vida en aras de la justicia."

– "Papi, ¿has estado dándole a Suu agua mineralizada mientras ven documentales bélicos?" – Interrogó la dullahan.

– "Aria-nee dijo que eran buenos para nosotras." – Contestó la pajarita. Yo silbé inocentemente. – "¡Pero díganos cómo le pasó lo de su patita, señor Boberto! ¡Diga, diga!"

– "A eso voy, tranquila. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ami?" – El susodicho preguntó a la lamia. – "¿No te regaña tu mamá?"

– "Mientras no sean descripciones muy gráficas, me parece aceptable." – Confirmó la ofidia.

– "De acuerdo."

El subteniente empezó a relatar su pasado, revelando el misterio detrás del infame suceso con un artilugio explosivo que le cambió la vida en más de una forma. Sabía que había tenido de prescindir de su extremidad durante el intenso combate, pero ahora pudimos saber los detalles exactos. Claro, no permitió que la narración fuera demasiado perturbadora para las jóvenes, pero una podía palpar la gravedad de los acontecimientos en sus ligeras pausas al llegar a una parte delicada de la crónica, o en sus casi imperceptibles gestos de desagrado al seguir escarbando sus dolorosas memorias.

Yo y el resto de mi equipo asentíamos cuando él hacía un paréntesis para señalar la razón de su proceder en ciertas condiciones. A pesar de que García decidió unirse a la 'competencia' (parafraseando a Smith) en BrutalCorp, compartíamos sus mismos ideales. Estábamos en el mismo bando después de todo. Al finalizar la anécdota, se esparció un pequeño momento de dicotomía expresiva mientras asimilábamos tan explicativa historia. Las niñas, a pesar de lo aterrador de todo lo anterior, lo veían con mayestática admiración y nosotras nos mantuvimos circunspectas, sabiendo el horror que debió pasar el militar.

– "Aturdidor pero sintomático testimonio de un país azotado por la violencia." – Comentó Smith, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "No es que seamos mejores, pero creo que hemos sabido mantener un poco el orden."

– "No negaré que mi patria es actualmente, seamos sinceros, un caos." – Acotó Roberto, ahora con el bebé en sus brazos. – "Y sin embargo, sigo tan orgulloso de pertenecer a ella."

– "Porque incluso con todos los males que la afligen, es la tierra que nos vio nacer nuestros sueños, deseos y prospectos para el futuro." – Añadí. – "Crecimos, nos moldeó, nos hizo ser quiénes somos y lo que aún continuamos luchando por lograr, para bien o para mal. No será perfecta, pero al final del día, sigue siendo casa. Y vale la pena luchar por ella."

– "A pesar de estar tan lejos, esta nunca abandona nuestro corazón." – Musitó la empusa. – "Es ahí donde las fronteras sólo están en los mapas."

– "Cuanta verdad." – Suspiró Kuroko, meneando su taza. – "Pero al menos, opino, nosotros estamos aquí, representando lo mejor de nuestras naciones, ¿no lo creen?"

– "No sé si yo sea lo mejor, incluso de mi casa, _Hauptmann_." – Bromeé, tomando unas galletas en la mesita. – "Aunque quiero seguir demostrando que somos más que fascistas en ocho patas."

– "En ese caso, son fascistas en ocho patas... Y lesbianas." – Injirió Zombina. Todos rieron.

– "En fin, espero que esos matones de BrutalCorp aprecien tus habilidades, García." – Comentó la coordinadora. – "Sería una lástima que terminaras vendiendo tu dignidad e ideales por unos cuantos billetes. Confío en que te mantendrás firme como una roca ante cualquier irregularidad que notes."

– "Sea sincera, agente. Usted deseaba reclutarme, ¿cierto?" – Preguntó el mexicano, tomando la última galleta. – "Pero MON y MOE son exclusivamente de mujeres liminales, como ya me ha dicho. ¿Cuáles eran sus planes para mí?"

Recé mentalmente para que no dijera que lo quería como conserje. Smith debería estar demente para afirmar algo así… Y lo estaba, por eso me preocupaba.

– "El Escuadrón de Seguridad del Intercambio Cultural." – Aclaró la capitana, asumiendo pose seria. – "CESS, por sus siglas en inglés. Nuestra unidad humana que desempeña el papel de guardianes de las estipulaciones del Acta."

– "Prácticamente una subdivisión de tácticas especiales con el objetivo de salvaguardar tan sagradas leyes." – Prosiguió Tionishia, con aire informativo. – "Caseros agresivos, abusivos o que intenten despojar de la inocencia a sus huéspedes, sean hombres o mujeres, o simples listillos que traten de sobrepasarse con las garantías que el Programa ofrece, como fraudes monetarios o incluso comercio ilícitos, ya sea de artículos, consumibles o personas."

– "Altamente entrenados como fuerzas especiales para rápida y precisa respuesta." – Dijo Manako. – "Su valor demuestra su empeño con nuestros ideales.

– "Kurusu y esa lamia pelirroja los conocieron de cerca cuando la Capi los encontró en un motel de mala muerte." – Complementó Zombina. – "Descuida, Ami, que tus tíos no hacían nada malo. Sólo fue un malentendido."

– "O eso dicen." – Murmuró sardónica Doppel.

– "Por supuesto, dado que no cuentan con autorización para dañar especies liminales, deben valerse de la cooperación de MON para lidiar con individuos extraespecies particularmente problemáticos." – Explicó Kuroko. – "Sin embargo, aunque te suenen a meros policías glorificados, esperábamos que el éxito de la unidad Monster Ops: Extermination permitieran retirar tales restricciones y permitir no sólo al CESS, sino al resto de las fuerzas nacionales, actuar ante toda amenaza sin importar su origen. MOE es el primer paso hacia el cambio."

– "El cual esperamos lograr satisfactoriamente." – Expresó la mantis.

– "Correcto." – Asentí. – "Y lo haremos, es una promesa."

– "Suena realmente tentador, agente. Sí, no hay duda que hubiera sido de utilidad ahí." – Comentó García. – "Pero la decisión ya está tomada. BrutalCorp será mi _alma mater_."

– "Tampoco es que tratara de hacerte cambiar de opinión o recriminarte por tus elecciones, Roberto. Libre albedrío, ¿recuerdas?" – Expresó la capitana, bebiendo un sorbo de café. – "Además, ya sea el escudo que ostentes en la placa, nuestros objetivos son los mismos. Simplemente tomamos caminos diferentes para llegar a la meta compartida: La seguridad. ¿Tengo razón?"

– "Completamente, Smith." – Contestó el soldado, alzando su vaso medio lleno de té. – " _Honorem et Gloriam._ "

– " _Semper brutalis._ " – Respondió la coordinadora, haciendo lo mismo con su taza.

Chocando recipientes e intercambiando lemas, ambos cerraron en buenos términos su pequeña rivalidad con un brindis. Litigio actualmente unilateral, pues era una disputa que únicamente pareció ser librada por Kuroko, pero al menos ya no teníamos que preocuparnos porque nuestra jefa se desquitara de alguna manera; No con él, sino con nosotras. La fiesta seguía su curso regular, pero yo me seguía preocupando por la ausencia de cierta estadounidense, que seguía desaparecida. Pregunté a Lala si no tenía conocimiento del paradero de la arpía, pero ella negó vehementemente tener información sobre ella. Quise ir en su búsqueda, pero entonces surgió un grito desde la cocina que nos hizo interrumpir todo para acudir rápidamente al lugar de los hechos.

Le agradecí a nuestra superior que actuara rápido y pidiera a todos mantener la calma para después enviarme a mí y a Nikos a investigar. No es que pensara que se trataba de una terrible emergencia, pero si sucedía algo, arruinaría el día especial de Mio. Con todos serenándose y volviendo a sus pláticas previas a tan perturbadora exclamación, la griega y yo nos encaminamos al lugar de los hechos. Entrando a la zona, nos encontramos con una muy azorada Miia, atrapada entre una actitud tanto defensiva como agresiva, al hallarse con una asustada Draco, usando sus manos y alas para protegerse ante el posible ataque con la bandeja metálica que la ofidia tenía en sus manos. La cristalina jarra que contenía la ambarina bebida sabor a frutas, yacía en el suelo, ligeramente dentada por el impacto y manchada del brebaje esparcido. Un solitario cuchillo también era parte de la infausta decoración del piso.

Comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto, le pedí a la helénica que se quedara junto a la serpiente para que yo me encargara de la dragona rubia. La pelinegra accedió sin quejarse por recibir órdenes de una cabo y, tomando a la dracónida de la mano, la llevé al segundo piso. Asegurándome que no hubiera nadie adentro, nos introdujimos en el baño. Le di un momento para que la ofuscada poiquiloterma reordenara su cabeza y me ofreciera una explicación. Pasó casi un minuto sin que ella se atreviera a hacer otra cosa que no fuera tallar su brazo y observar al suelo con expresión de aflicción en su rostro. Concluyendo que mi pose tan exacerbada, acrecentada por mi bruna indumentaria, no le ayudaba a relajarse, laxé mis rigurosas facciones y suspiré antes de hablar.

– "¿Qué sucedió, Draco?" – Pregunté, con mueca preocupada. – "Y por favor, seme sincera."

– "Soy una idiota." – Masculló la reptil. – "Pero no le hice nada; lo juro."

– "¿Por qué el grito, entonces? Era muy agudo para provenir de ti."

– "Yo… yo simplemente la vi a ella, tratando de sacar algo del congelador. Tenía tantas ganas de dirigirle la palabra, pero no sabía cómo." – Talló su sien. – "Me acerqué lentamente, sin hacer ruido, como si fuera una presa o algo así. No era mi intención; únicamente estaba insegura de cómo proceder."

– "¿Se asustó al verte tan sigilosa?"

– "No, ni siquiera me habría notado. En realidad, y aunque te suene absurdo, vi un cuchillo a punto de caerse cerca la mesa detrás de ella. Apresurándome, tomé el objeto en mis manos antes que causara daño a alguien…"

– "Y ahí, ella te vio."

– "Sí." – Exhaló. – "Solté el filo tan pronto Miia emitió ese aterrador chillido de espanto, y rogué que me escuchara, pero dudo que deseara entablar conversación con esta imbécil. Rayos, soy tan estúpida."

– "No, sólo eres demasiado desafortunada. Créeme, tengo experiencia." – Afirmé con sinceridad. – "En todo caso, aunque no te haya confundido con una asesina serial, ¿cómo planeabas iniciar tan delicada conversación?"

– "Lo ignoro, realmente no tengo idea." – Agitó su cabeza. – "Rayos, sabía que no debía venir. Pude decirle a Aiur que me encontraba enferma, pero ella tenía ganas de asistir y yo me ilusioné con recibir amnistía de Miia… Ah, lo lamento, no deseaba arruinar la fiesta."

– "Está bien, tranquilízate. No ha pasado nada, sólo fue una confusión." – Hice ademán de sosegarse. – "Mira, empecemos de nuevo, conmigo a tu lado para hacerla sentir segura. Entonces, sólo dile sin titubeos que lo sientes y listo."

– "Ya lo hice; dos veces, de hecho. La primera en un restaurante al aire libre, la segunda fue en tu casa." – Reveló. – "Da igual que yo lleve cuchillos o flores, algo siempre sale mal y ella termina por odiarme aún más."

– "Recuerdo la segunda. Y también a esa wyvern que casi me arranca el corazón de una patada." – Espeté. – "¿Qué te dijo ella en esa ocasión?"

– "No respondió. Permaneció afásica, inerte." – Hizo mueca de desagradado. – "Pero sus ojos, tan áureos y hermosos, sólo reflejaban el odio y rencor que ella me guardaba. No deseaba hablarme, y después de un minuto en completo silencio me retiré junto a Erin de su habitación. Le rogué, me arrodillé, me rebajé lo más que pude… Y todo fue inútil."

– "Algo así no es fácil de perdonar, Draco."

– "Lo sé. Demonios, no debí venir, definitivamente no debí." – Se dio una palmada en la frente. – "Debería rendirme y aceptar que soy una maldita inútil. A veces quisiera regresa a Nueva Zelanda y meterme en una maldita cueva, para vivir como ermitaña. Seguiría igual de sola, pero al menos estaría en casa y no dañaría a nadie."

– "Huir no arreglará nada, y vayas a donde vayas, ese peso te seguirá persiguiendo hasta tus últimos días."

– "Por favor, no hables como si me comprendieras. Eres una agente de MON, yo una cretina altanera que mete la pata en todo."

– "Te equivocas, dragona; puedo comprender lo que sientes. Porque verás…" – La miré con sombría seriedad. Mi pesadilla se repetía. – "Yo… Yo también intenté abusar de mi mejor amiga."

Silencio. Esa horrible afonía ambiental que se apodera de ti e irónicamente te grita tan fuerte que te lastima el interior del cerebro. Una ominosa navaja que corta lenta y metódicamente el alma con su afásico filo, derramando la sangre de nuestra cordura, herida por herida, gota por gota. La cara de la dragonewt se debatía entre asombro y un vago dejo de empatía autoaflictiva, como si no supiera si continuar incrédula o alegrarse, a pesar de tan execrables razones, de hallar a alguien igual a ella.

El tiempo pasaba, los segundos seguían agregando la cuenta a la digital pantalla de mi reloj hasta reiniciar su ciclo de sesenta intervalos sin que ninguna dijera cosa alguna. Inhalando profundamente y meditando un par de momentos más, comencé a desabotonar mi saco y mi gris camisa. Ella se pasmó por tan súbito acto e intentó hablar, pero calló tan pronto vio la herida en mi costado derecho que yo mostraba deshonrosamente. Mi aberrante marca de la vergüenza, mi vituperable tatuaje hecho con infamia y plasmado con la sangre de la abyección. Mi ignominiosa prueba irrefutable de mi mayor pecado en la vida.

– "Su nombre era Akantha. Arachne, como yo. Mi única amiga en mi patria." – Hablé, casi robóticamente. No deseaba mostrar muchos sentimientos o sucumbiría a estos. – "Sólo éramos un par de adolescentes, cuando en mi interior se despertó una vomitiva bestia que me llevó a cometer tan inicuo acto. Ella me detuvo antes que pasara a mayores, estigmatizándome de esta manera, para asegurarse que nunca olvidara. Pero el daño, el horror, la blasfemia, la apostasía máxima; fue perderla para siempre."

La ojizarca trató de hablar, pero alcé la mano para que me permitiera proseguir.

– "Draco, no soy la mejor persona, ni el parangón de verdad y justicia que aparento. Soy egoísta, torpe y muy ingenua. Pero la vida me ha bendecido con dos seráficas mujeres que me aman, contra toda lógica, contra toda probabilidad." – Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de mí. – "Y nunca dejo de sentir que no lo merezco. No soy digna de esa felicidad. Las amo, les agradezco infinitamente que me acepten en su corazón, pero siempre regresa a mí esa aplastante pesadumbre que me desgarra el alma como el fuego.

Escucha, no sé realmente si estoy capacitada para aconsejarte con mis pésimas credenciales, pero sólo puedo asegurar que si continúas claudicando, la espina que aflige a tu ser sólo seguirá enterrándose más y más profundo, hasta que pierdas el control y termines dañándote o a quienes te rodean. Yo me arrepiento cada mañana y cada noche de lo que cometí, sabiendo que no tengo esperanza alguna de recibir el catártico perdón que tanto anhelo de la persona a quién dañé. Estoy condenada para la eternidad, no puedo ser eximida.

Pero tú sí, porque Miia sigue ahí, así como tú te encuentras aquí, ahora. Y si no sales ahora e intentas remediar tu infracción, las paredes de la culpa harán tan pequeño a tu mundo como este cuarto de baño. Te encerrarás en una prisión mental de la cual jamás podrás escapar ni pagar tu penitencia. Aún tienes esperanza, aún puedes redimirte. No desperdicies esta oportunidad, porque el tiempo no perdona. Así que ve, ve ahora…

Y sálvate de ti misma."

Ahogué mis lágrimas y mi llanto. La dracónida me contemplaba con circunspecta expresión, silente. Hizo intento de retirarse, pero vaciló en girar la perilla tan pronto se acercó a la puerta. Lentamente, se volteó hacia mí y extendió su mano en mi dirección, suplicando afónicamente por mi apoyo. Me sentía tan sucia que me rehusé al principio, pero su insistente y casi imperceptible sonrisa de comprensión me animaron a estrechar sus escamosos dedos y seguirla escaleras abajo. Recorriendo los blancos corredores de la morada Honda, tuve tiempo para secar mis ojos, más rojos de lo habitual por mi plañir.

Pasamos por la cocina, pero únicamente hallamos a Dyne, esperándonos y señalando la sala, avisando que la ofidia había regresado con el grupo. La pelirrubia tragó saliva sonoramente, su valor escapándose por el miedo de haber perdido la relativa privacidad de la apartada zona y permitiéndole al gélido sudor invadir su piel. Un apretón de manos de mi parte le recordó que yo seguía a su lado y con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, la alenté a no rendirse. Inhalando hasta llenar sus pulmones a la máxima capacidad y exhalándolo todo, afirmó con determinación y rompió el lazó de nuestras extremidades superiores. Por razones desconocidas, tomó dos vasos y los llenó con agua, asegurándose de agregar un cubo de hielo a cada uno. Asintió al terminar.

Estaba lista.

Las tres caminamos hacia la sala, donde la música que continuaba sonando y las pláticas entre los invitados cesaron de inmediato al ver a la dragonewt acercarse con paso inseguro, pero sin detenerse, hacia la mayor de las hermanas Sprins. Esta, no tardó en expresar su disgusto con la intimidante mueca de advertencia que sus ojos acrecentaron con ayuda de su seseante lengua bífida. Ignorábamos si su consanguínea estaba ya enterada del suceso, pero también se colocó a lado de su gemela para protegerla, junto al resto de la familia.

Pero Draco no se detuvo.

Aiur, sin saber que pasaba, intentó hablar, pero le hice señas de que aguardara al tiempo que la reptil de rubios cabellos seguía moviéndose. Al estar aproximadamente a un metro de la lamia, rodeada aún por la pared formada por su protectora familia, la dracónida se hincó frente a la serpiente y alzó los vasos a altura de su pecho. Nadie habló durante tan aparentemente inconcreto acto que la ojizarca llevaba a cabo, ni siquiera el pequeño Haru, en brazos de Ekaterina, rompió el silencio. Para muchos, lo anterior sería demasiado críptico para comprender las razones de lo que acontecía, pero pude aventurarme a descifrar lo que aquella escena ambigua simbolizaba.

Brindar por el perdón, o rechazar este, arrojándole el agua fría a la cara.

Debía ser una tradición entre las reptiles, ya que Steno relajó su postura y Mei asintió suavemente. Miia, sin embargo, persistió en su estoica posición, mirando con incredulidad los diáfanos recipientes llenos del transparente líquido, con el gélido cubo flotando en esta. Las gotas que resbalaban del vidrio por la condensación de las contrastantes temperaturas entre el vaso y los rayos del sol emulaban perfectamente la delgada capa de sudor que se apoderó de la frente de la dragona. El reloj apilaba los segundos y no había respuesta por parte de la jueza de rojas escamas.

Miia decidió agarrar un vaso.

Draco se cercioró de que la mayor parte del cristal sobresaliera y permitiera a la sierpe tomarlos sin hacer contacto físico alguno. Así, la ofidia se hizo con el izquierdo, que poseía el cubo de hielo de mayor tamaño. Lo inspeccionó escrupulosamente, como la que cata un buen vino añejo, oliéndolo, moviéndolo, asegurándose que era agua pura y corriente. La dragonewt no se movía, temblando ligeramente y con el corazón palpitándole como un tambor, esperando al juicio de la pelirroja que parecía no tener fin. ¿Tomaría el líquido, exonerándola? ¿Le arrojaría una fría negación? Nadie podía saberlo, sólo la indescifrable lamia que proseguía deliberando sobre su sentencia.

Ella lo bebió.

Los azules ojos de la rubia brillaron como si hubiera presenciado un milagro. Miia, en su infinita magnanimidad, había indultado de sus pecados a Draco, consumiendo el agua hasta dejar su vaso a la mitad. Temblorosamente, pero completamente extasiada, la dracónida alzó su recipiente para chocarlo, tarea facilitada por la serpiente al acercar el suyo. Creando un agudo retintín al pegar un vidrio contra el otro, ambas tomaron el líquido en su totalidad. Sin borrar la absorta sonrisa de su cara, la reptil bípeda se incorporó y prestamente se preparó para rodear a la ofidia con sus brazos, pero se detuvo de inmediato, temiendo arruinar el momento de nuevo.

Y entonces, fue Miia quien la abrazó.

Cerrando el caso con excelentísima nota, el par de poiquilotermas se unieron con una efusiva y sincera muestra de afecto, olvidando la amargura del pasado para, con suerte, reemplazarla con la ambrosía de una genuina amistad. Las lágrimas transitando las mejillas de la rubia eran tan grandes como la mueca de felicidad que se negaría a abandonar su boca por el resto del día. Susurrando e hipando, Draco le agradecía infinitamente por la compasión a su compañera pelirroja y esta la reconfortaba con pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda alada.

Lala, que estaba a mi lado, me limpió una furtiva lágrima solitaria que deseaba recorrer el trayecto hasta el suelo. Besé sus cálidos labios por el gesto y la abracé, admirando juntas la seráfica paz que se desarrollaba frente a nosotras. Terminando la unión entre la lamia y la dragonewt, esta última estrechó la mano del resto de la familia Kurusu, ofreciendo reverencias y agradecimientos al por mayor. Aiur se acercó a ella y fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de su escamosa compañera, haciendo ruborizar a la escórpida como tomate. La guinda de la tarta se manifestó cuando Papi y Suu le ofrecieron su característico achuchón, técnica infalible para afianzar toda aceptación.

Fue en ese momento que Yuuko hizo un anuncio que desentonaría con el ambiente.

– "Uhm… Lamento interrumpirles, de verdad." – Reverenció, disculpándose. – "Pero parece que, a excepción del pastel, se agotó la comida."

Como se había predicho por mi pesimista interior, las reservas alimenticias fueron mermadas en su totalidad. Inclusive con la vasta selección que yo, la irlandesa y la rapaz (que seguía desaparecida) preparamos, las cantidades tuvieron que ser repartidas y racionadas entre demasiadas personas, con capacidades estomacales equivalentes a más del doble de su peso corporal. Las miradas de los presentes mostraron evidente preocupación, y algunos se sintieron culpables cuando sus aparatos digestivos hicieron ese característico ruido cuando el cuerpo exige más combustible. No había opción, habría que ir de compras nuevamente.

– "Iré yo." – La dullahan se ofreció, alzando la mano. – "Es la responsabilidad principal que asumí y con gusto la cumpliré."

– "Cuenta conmigo, compañera." – Sanae se sumó. – "Será mucho para una sola persona."

– "No se olviden de mí." – Amanda, incorporándose, deseó agregarse. – "Tal vez no sea una chef profesional, pero mis platillos no son nada despreciables. Si me permiten, quisiera ayudarles en lo que fuera posible."

– "Amanda, eres nuestra invitada, no tienes por qué molestarte." – Argumentó Mio y se volteó hacia sus trabajadoras. – "Incluso ustedes. Hoy no son mis subordinadas, sino simplemente mis amigas. Descansen, resolveremos esto de otro modo."

– "Deseamos hacerlo de corazón, jefa." – Indicó Paromia. – "Nos devoramos todo y usted apenas pudo probar una pizca. Sería una enorme descortesía si no tratáramos de remendarlo."

– "Hoy es su día especial, superiora." – La irlandesa reiteró. – "Usted no debe preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea celebrar el alcanzar otro año más de vida."

– "Permítanos retribuirle por lo que ha hecho por nosotros." – La minotauro reverenció. – "La fama que Robie obtuvo gracias a las acciones en su restaurante le han permitido obtener un prometedor empleo y por ende, un buen futuro. Dijo que usted nos debía la vida, ahora nosotros le debemos la nueva que nos espera."

– "En más de una forma." – Acotó la segadora. – "Me dio una oportunidad de descubrir y pulir el verdadero talento que jamás pensé que poseyera dentro de mí."

– "Trabajar para usted es un placer, nunca una carga." – Dijo la lámpades. – "Y el placer nunca es trabajo."

– "Mio, sólo desean agradecerte lo mucho que significas para ellas." – Su pareja acarició su espalda. – "Y aunque no te debieran nada, lo harían sin rechistar, porque eres una buena persona."

– "Todos nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. Con los amigos, en el trabajo, en el país entero." – Opinó Kimihito, incorporándose. – "Compartimos el mismo planeta, después de todo. Pertenecemos a la misma gigantesca familia, y esta debe permanecer unida. También cooperaré en lo necesario."

– "Gracias, amigos. En serio me halagan." – Aizawa limpió sus ojos, conmovida. – "Si esa es su voluntad, no soy quién para impedírselos. Y al mismo tiempo, quisiera unírmeles. No me gusta la idea de no ayudar a quienes ofrecen altruistamente su auxilio."

– "Mio, es tu cumpleaños." – Replicó Honda.

– "Exactamente, Yu; es mi cumpleaños." – La aludida colocó sus manos en la cintura. – "Y este es mi deseo."

– "Vale, ya comprendí, caprichosa." – Rió Yuuko, dándole un beso rápido. – "Sólo déjame darte el dinero."

Súbitamente, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. El astro rey se encontró en la posición ideal para rodear desde atrás la silueta completa de la persona que se presentó tan abruptamente, cegándonos por un momento debido a la intensidad del fulgor. Aclarando nuestra vista, la negra figura fue tomando forma definida revelando ser, como sospechaba por la inconfundible silueta aviar, la mismísima Cetania. Su cabello y ropa mostraban restos de hojas y ramitas diversas, incluso un pequeño escarabajo recorriendo su hombro que tomó vuelo hacia la libertad. Con una expresión molesta y un visible chichón en su cabeza, la castaña caminó hacia nosotras, sin perder su agria mueca y emitiendo un ahogado gruñido.

Afásicamente y con paso firme, se dirigió hacia Lala y se detuvo frente a ella. Haciendo su plumaje más voluminoso, igual que un gato alzando su pelaje para lucir más amenazador, la halcón resolló en la cara de la peliblanca, mostrando sus afilados dientes de cazadora. La Abismal, de brazos cruzados, se mantuvo impasible ante la furiosa predadora que proseguía enseñando su aperlada dentadura, desafiante. La reina del cielo y la emperatriz del Inframundo continuaron su silente juego de miradas por varios segundos, concluyendo con un bufido por parte de la falconiforme, quien se encaminó hacia mí y, rodeándome con esas coloridas alas, me plantó un suave beso en mis labios.

La segadora entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca tenuemente, pero no hizo otra clase de protesta y le dejó a la americana disfrutar del ósculo, el cual se profundizó, con la ávida lengua de la arpía recorriendo el interior de mi cavidad bucal. Yo estaba algo desconcertada, pero igualmente deseosa y desde el inicio hasta el final del acto, no cesé de corresponderle con vehemencia. Separándonos de tan deliciosa unión oral, la rapaz usó su húmeda lengua para pasarla desde mi labio inferior hasta la punta de mi nariz y, jactanciosa, tomarme del brazo para sonreírle burlonamente a la irlandesa.

– "Ehem…" – Aizawa carraspeó. – "Creo que es hora que nos vayamos, chicas. Adelante."

– "Un momento, Mio; no tan rápido." – La castaña hizo señal de alto. – "Lo escuché todo, y yo también quisiera unirme a su expedición comercial."

– "Dudo que tus exiguos conocimientos en las artes cisorias nos sean de utilidad, descendiente de Electra." – Arguyó la dullahan. – "Sugiero dejes de consumir nuestro preciado tiempo e intentes asear tu impío ser de la inmundicia vegetal que lo agobia."

– "Por supuesto, después que lo limpies con tu sucia lengua y me implores perdón de rodillas." – La estadounidense se acercó a su rostro y susurró. – "Es tu jodida culpa que yo haya terminado así, en primer lugar."

– "El pájaro ha olvidado para qué son sus alas."

– "La enana no desea aceptar la responsabilidad."

– "Tus anodinos argumentos son inocuamente risibles."

– "No me hagas repetir lo de hace unos momentos."

– "Lo mismo te digo."

– "¿Podrían detenerse de una vez?" – Interrumpió la festejada. – "Cetania, puedes venir si quieres, pero te prohíbo iniciar otra de estas absurdas peleas. Y a ti también, Lala, o te bajo el sueldo."

– "Comprendo, señora." – La sonrojada segadora inclinó la cabeza. – "Disculpe mi proceder."

– "Vale, vale. No te enojes, Mio." – La halcón suspiró. – "En fin, yo quería aportar el efectivo. No me comparo con su habilidad, pero tengo recursos. Además, podrían necesitar un par de alas extra."

– "¿Y qué mejor que ir en compañía de una destacada agente de MOE para sentirse aseguras?" – Añadí. – "Así sabríamos que están protegidas."

– "Me sumo a la propuesta. Que Duraznín las cuide." – Habló Yuuko. – "No es que siga asustada por lo del asalto, pero así me sentiría más tranquila."

– "De acuerdo, que la pajarita se una." – La dueña del restaurante encogió los hombros. – "No le iba a negar la asistencia después de todo."

– "Gracias, señorita Aizawa." – La emplumada hizo una onerosa reverencia. – "¿Objeciones, pitufo engreído?"

– "No puedo contradecir los mandatos de mi superior." – Replicó la irlandesa. – "Por más en desacuerdo que esté con la decisión."

– "Este será un viaje muy divertido." – Mio giró los ojos sardónicamente. – "Vamos, chicas. Conozco un lugar donde nos darán buenos precios."

– "Duraznín, fíjate que Mio-chan no compre muchas frituras de papa. Tienen mucha grasa." – Indicó Honda, haciendo que su novia se ruborizara. – "Y tú tampoco, que sé que te gustan. ¡Tienes un bicho en la espalda; sacúdetelo!"

La castaña y la cumpleañera le sacaron la lengua como protesta y el grupo se encaminó hacia la búsqueda de víveres e ingredientes para avituallar la ocasión. Con otro par de embarazosas recomendaciones, que se perdieron en el aire a la distancia, la casera nos sugirió que continuáramos celebrando y cambió el repertorio musical en el reproductor. Con una variopinta selección de _eurodance_ noventero como fondo ambiental, me senté en torno a la pequeña mesa redonda donde una solitaria tacita de bruno café era degustada con suma tranquilidad por Smith, relatando casualmente sobre el operativo que las mantuvo tan ocupadas el día anterior.

– "¿Los siguieron en helicóptero?" – Preguntó con interés Dyne. – "Creí que sólo contábamos con una furgoneta disponible."

– "Así es, Nikos. Desgraciadamente ese vetusto vehículo es el único medio de transporte que nos queda." – Respondió Kuroko. – "Aún así, gracias al apoyo de Sarver, pronto contaremos con dos flamantes unidades móviles que nos auxiliarán en nuestra misión. ¿No estás ansiosa por darles una ojeada, Silica?"

– "Claro, agen… Erm, Patrona." – Respondió Mei. Comprendía lo raro que se sentía decirle jefa a la coordinadora. – "En todo caso, ¿cómo lograron hacerse con el pájaro metálico?"

– "La policía nos apoya con ellos en caso de emergencias." – Afirmó Tionishia. – "Por supuesto, toda situación siempre la es, pero dada la delicada naturaleza del asunto de los homicidios, no se escatimaron en recursos para asegurarse que atrapáramos a los culpables."

– "Una tarántula." – Musité, con tono de resignación. – "Perpetuando nuestra ya de por sí mala reputación."

– "Idiotas de toda especie hay en todo el mundo, granate." – Expresó Zombina, recostada en el sillón. – "¿Sabes cuantos ogros Tio ha tenido que pacificar? ¿La cantidad de cíclopes que Manako ha puesto en su lugar con una Barrett M82? Y si te dijera que los muertos vivientes que hemos combatido me hacen ver como un parangón de comportamiento."

– "Y le repito, Aria-san: No sería la primera arachne que atrapamos." – Iteró Manako. – "La lista incluye también rapaces, empusas y diversidad de reptiles."

– "Nada de dullahans hasta ahora. Aunque el despliegue de violencia de tu azulita hubiera sido un excelente inicio." – Añadió Doppel al notar que deseaba preguntar. Me leyó la mente. – "Aunque ya hemos lidiado con otra clase de Abismales. Son un encanto."

– "¿Cómo logran capturar a seres prácticamente inmortales?" – Cuestionó la poiquiloterma. – "Sé que no todos son iguales, pero estoy segura que requieren equipo especial."

– "Inmortalidad no significa invulnerabilidad, Silica." – Contestó la capitana, meneando su taza. – "Las balas duelen, novata, lastiman en demasía. Doppel, Ekaterina o Lala sobrevivirían a un disparo y eventualmente restaurarían la herida como si nada, más no saldrían incólumes del sufrimiento. Lo peor, dado que son incapaces de fenecer, pueden ser torturadas indefinidamente, si el tormento es lo suficientemente fuerte para someterlas."

Sentí un horripilante escalofrío de tan sólo pensar en el dantesco infierno que tal imagen proyectó en mi interior. Sufrimiento literalmente eterno, un Tártaro en vida, un Cocito sempiterno personal. Las abominaciones nunca cesan en este mundo.

– "Me alegro que mi _Spatzi_ pueda volverse niebla intangible, por si necesitara escapar." – Comenté.

– "Esa habilidad no le ayudaría en nada si el adversario cuenta con las armas adecuadas, araña." – Aseveró la cambiaformas. – "Cualquier artilugio que contenga un poco del poder del Eterno Vacío puede ser convertido en un excelente veneno para nuestra sangre. ¿Conoces los proyectiles Schwinger? Desarrollados en tu patria étnica durante la dictadura soviética y que fueron mejorados en el cambio de siglo. Balas cargadas de la energía del Abismo para contener establemente fermiones gravitinos concentrados y cuya potencia electromagnética reacciona adversamente con nuestra composición química. Un roce es suficiente para dejar a tu azulita en coma por una semana. Y ruega a tu panteón para que el envase de uranio no quede atrapado en tu cuerpo, o la radiación te consumirá como las fauces del centro del universo."

– "Y los peligros no se limitan únicamente a cartuchos para armas de fuego; cualquier objeto dosificado con una pizca de poder es capaz de causar los mismos estragos." – Completó Zoe. – "Espadas, hachas, mazos, dagas, incluso piedras; La lista es interminable y muchos terminaron como piezas que dieron pie a las leyendas a lo largo de la historia."

– "Como el báculo sagrado de Archon; usado en la Edad Media por los españoles durante la Reconquista para expulsar a base de porrazos a los llamados malos espíritus moros." – Relató la ogresa. – "O el famosísimo Santo Grial, que ha capturado la imaginación de medio mundo. En realidad, la tan buscada copa no era más que un recipiente de tosco metal que aguardaba una daga dorada y cubierta con runas. El cáliz y la cuchilla se hallaban en algún lugar de Francia y fueron destruidos durante la Gran Guerra. Eso no evita que sigan engañando a incautos con supuestas piezas perdidas."

– "Pero la manufacturación de tales artefactos es en extremo difícil y escasa. Se necesita que un Abismal le infunda su energía vital para lograr que funcione." – Dilucidó Smith. – "Y dado que se requiere que el donante siga vivo para que el efecto continúe funcionando, muchos de esos dispositivos, si no es que todos, han quedado inutilizados cuando se usan para traicionar a sus creadores, lo cual era casi siempre."

– "Irónico." – Musitó la griega. – "Hacían pactos con el diablo para deshacerse de este."

– "Exactamente, Nikos." – Kuroko dio un sorbo a su café. – "Cuando te obsesionas con cazar monstruos, terminas convirtiéndote en ellos. Afortunadamente, lo único que queda ahora de tan inicuos instrumentos son las mencionadas balas Schwinger."

– "¿Tienen en reserva?" – Interrogué. – "¿Han llegado a usarlas alguna vez?"

– "Las reparten con gotero, Aria-san. Son exorbitantemente caras." – Informó la francotiradora. – "Únicamente poseemos cinco proyectiles, exclusivamente bajo mi supervisión desde que obtuve el rango de alférez y me volví un diamante. Nunca hemos tenido que recurrir a estas, pues Doppel-san ha sido capaz de controlar a sus semejantes eficientemente. Pero siempre cargo con ellas, por prevención."

– "¿Por qué la pregunta, _Potato_?" – Cuestionó burlonamente la muerta viviente. – "¿Necesitas ayuda para calmar a tu azulita?"

– "Oh, ya sabes cómo son las peleas de pareja, _Leutnant_." – Bromeé. – "A veces se requiere un incentivo para convencerla de que me deje estar arriba."

Con excepción de una apenada Tionishia, una avergonzada Manako y una fastidiada helénica, todas se echaron a reír. Me alegraba que nadie más estuviera ahí para irle con el chisme a la segadora, de lo contrario, dormiría en el patio por un año por andar haciendo mofa de nuestras íntimas actividades. Aunque lo de dejarme dominarla era verídico; las hijas del Vacío Infinito adoran el poder y no lo sueltan, incluso en la cama. Las carcajadas mermaron su intensidad y el tema del operativo regresó implícitamente, aunque nadie había dicho nada al respecto. La curiosidad era mucha y podía evidenciarse en nuestros rostros.

– "Inició alrededor de las siete, antes meridiano." – Comenzó la capitana, pasando el dedo por la circunferencia de su recipiente. – "El reporte, tan escueto como exaltadamente urgente, indicaba que hallaron los restos de sangre y un fémur aparentemente humano en las cercanías de Aokigahara."

– "¿El célebre bosque de los suicidios?" – Dije. – "El cual, si mal no recuerdo, visitamos 'voluntariamente' durante la correteada que usted y Doppel nos dieron por medio Japón."

– "Cosa bien merecida por jugar a las pirómanas." – Acotó la Abismal. Dyne se hizo la inocente; Mei no estaba enterada de lo sucedido con el dinero original. – "Como sea; el caso llevaba meses sin resolverse. En parte por la apatía del Buró de Investigación Criminal como por la mala comunicación entre los diferentes niveles. Y dado que la zona posee esa infame reputación, aunado a los condenados atentados, los sucesos fueron casi archivo muerto."

– "Pero las pruebas ahora eran irrefutables. El fragmento óseo estaba fresco, incluso con algo de materia muscular adherido a él. Las hormigas se habían hecho un banquete con este horas antes." – Narró la pelirroja heterocromática, con prolijo detalle. – "Nos armamos hasta los dientes y aprovechamos que un helicóptero Kawasaki BK117 del Buró de Investigación había aterrizado en la azotea, para transportarnos. Llegamos en relativamente poco tiempo y justo en el momento en el que una camioneta con una arachne peluda en su parte trasera aparecía, huyendo a toda velocidad en un pequeño claro sin camino definido."

– "Nuestro vehículo era mucho más veloz que uno terrestre, pero los árboles era demasiado densos para permitir un disparo contundente, especialmente con el fuerte viento de las alturas y el constante oscilar del helicóptero." – Continuó la cíclope. – "El sol me daba directo en el ojo y dificultaba distinguir la profundidad adecuadamente. Traté de detener el transporte, ya sea inutilizando el motor o destruyendo las llantas, pero desperdicié dos disparos en vano."

– "El hecho que la tarántula nos atacara con un fusil automático no facilitaba las cosas para Manacchi. En más de una ocasión los proyectiles impactaron el metal." – Dijo Tionishia. – "Eso era lo más preocupante. A pesar del movimiento y el tambaleo de la camioneta, la puntería de esa peluda era demasiado precisa. Pocos adversarios demuestran disciplina tan férrea bajo el combate. Ni siquiera nuestro fuego de respuesta fue suficiente para azorarla demasiado. No puedo decir lo mismo de la persona conduciendo."

– "Y fue el tercer intento, exitoso, de nuestra francotiradora lo que le orilló al vehículo a chocar contra el tronco de un roble al levantarse la tapa delantera. Todo pudo terminar ahí, pero la araña saltó de inmediato y se ocultó bajo el follaje." – Dilucidó Doppel. – "Nuestra prioridad era la invertebrada, así que abandonamos a los del transporte y perseguimos a la fugitiva por otros tensos minutos, entre fuego intercambiado y el intenso sol quemándonos las pestañas."

– "La desgraciada me abrió un agujero nuevo, justo debajo del pecho." – La teniente no muerta señalo el área con su dedo. – "Después me atravesó la rótula con un proyectil de 7.62x39. Fusil automático Type 56, contrabando común. Le regresé el favor descargando mis Steyr AUGs dobles para obligarla a cambiar el rumbo; oportunidad perfecta para que Manacchi le diera en la pierna media derecha con su Remington 700. El siguiente hirió su omóplato izquierdo y el último, en su costado abdominal derecho, le pararon en seco."

– "Ahí, Doppel descendió desde el helicóptero para vigilarla mientras el pájaro metálico aterrizaba en un espacio suficientemente amplio. Ella la cargo junto con Tio en la camilla y regresamos al lugar donde el transporte quedó estampado." – Agregó Smith. – "Lo encontramos fácilmente, pues sus ocupantes le prendieron fuego antes de huir. Las llamas consumieron cualquier clase de evidencia incriminatoria, pero la principal culpable ya estaba en nuestras manos. Los forenses, en su análisis prematuro, confirmaron que las marcas de dientes en los huesos correspondían a la dentadura de la tarántula y con eso la trasladamos a la estación central de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio para que fuera procesada. Veinte minutos de persecución, cero inocentes heridos, misión cumplida, _Honorem et Gloriam_."

Las tres novatas quedamos cautivadas por la crónica del grupo y su eficiencia. Admirábamos como cada miembro podía tomar las riendas impecablemente del relato; perfecto ejemplo de unidad. Esa anécdota, aunque fuera un simple ejercicio de remembranza oral, nos recordaba lo importante del trabajo en equipo. Poder saber que se cuenta con el apoyo de la persona de al lado y confiar plenamente en esta, ese era el ideal implícito del grupo. Alzando y chocando nuestros recientemente servidos vasos por una servicial Honda, llenos del aparentemente interminable néctar de frutos drupáceos, brindamos por el éxito de toda la Agencia Nacional de Policía y por el próspero futuro de MON.

Entre risas y Zombina removiendo su ropa para dejarnos admirar sus heridas aún no remendadas, el teléfono de la capitana empezó a vibrar y emitir un curioso canto al ritmo de ' _¡Hey, hey, hey Smith!_ ' en su monofónica bocina. Que tan fatuo himno a la vanidad fuera pronunciado por las inconfundibles voces de sus subordinadas, me provocaron conjeturar que posiblemente la coordinadora las persuadió (por no decir que coaccionó) de rendirle tributo con su melodiosas cuerdas vocales. Tomando el aparato y deslizando su dedo para aceptar la llamada, la pelinegra nos instó a que guardáramos silencio con un ademán y le contestó a la persona del otro lado.

– "Smith, K.; 6079. ¿Quién habla? ¡Ah, Emily! ¿Qué sucede?" – Kuroko hizo gesto a Mei para que bajara el volumen del reproductor de audio. Ella obedeció, aunque desafiara la voluntad de Yuuko. – "¿Eh? No, estamos trabajando. Sí, todas. ¿Cuál música? Aquí la única que oye cancioncitas en su cabeza eres tú, Jimi Hendrix. ¿Quién carajos es Roger Waters? Agh, ya te dije que estamos ocupadas. Sí, una misión. ¿Eh? ¿Zoe no hizo el reporte del incidente en el _American Food_?"

– " _Simijo…_ " – Musitó la zombi al ver la mirada asesina de su superior. – "Lo olvidé…"

– "Lo sé, más papeleo para ti, pero tú estás más que acostumbrada a estos pequeños inconvenientes, ¿cierto? Sí, estoy consciente de que la teniente no es la más viva. ¿Captas? Acepta que te reíste, malhumorada." – Continuó la agente. – "Sí, sí, ya sé que estás tupida hasta los ovarios de trabajo, pero necesito esas jodidas entrevistas y demás documentos perfectamente organizados y resplandecientes en mi escritorio para mañana. ¿Podrías abandonar lo de los bonos, de una vez? ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que eso será hasta fin de año? ¡Que no estamos holgazaneando, condenada rechazada de la Pampa! ¿Eh? ¡Buenos Aires, la Pampa; ¿qué diferencia hay?! ¡Tu mamá es uruguaya! ¡No, la tuya!"

– "Lo siento, Patrona…" – Silica regresó. – "Pero la señorita Honda estaba en medio de colocar otro disco y no pude convencerla de que disminuyera el volumen."

– "Descuida, Emy. Esa sólo fue nuestra nueva mecánica, aunque estoy seriamente en volverla un cinturón de piel. Ya la conocerás cuando le hagas un minucioso examen psicológico. ¿Recuerdas a Alex DeLarge? Precisamente." – Smith entrecerró los ojos. La lagartija tragó saliva. – "Como sea, tú regresa a sea lo que sea que estés haciendo y mañana me entregas los reportes, ¿vale? No me salgas con que sólo eres la psicóloga, Wilde; aquí todos se ocupan de todo. ¿Acaso quieres volver a lavar baños con un cepillo de tres cerdas? Exacto. Qué bueno que ya entendiste, amiga. Claro, ya sabes que te queremos. ¿Eh? ¡No, tú eres la sucia lesbiana! ¡La puta que te parió!"

La furiosa capitana arrojó el celular hacia la pared, pero fue atrapado por un veloz mechón de cabello de la cambiaformas antes que el aparato se disolviera en miles de trozos de polímero procesado. Luego de regañar a la muerta viviente y al resto del grupo (excepto a Doppel), caminó hasta mí y me arrastró hasta el espacio bajo las escaleras, donde nadie podría interrumpirnos. Apretándome contra la pared con un solo brazo aferrado a mi hombro, proeza permitida gracias a la flexibilidad de mi abdomen arácnido, Kuroko alzó su otra mano libre y con sus dedos realizó un rápido y continuo movimiento juntando el pulgar, índice y medio.

Estaba exigiendo el dinero.

Rayos, no sé quién sea esa tal Emily, pero en verdad que encabritó a la coordinadora. ¡Y ahora yo estaba pagando las consecuencias! Musitándole que se calmara, logrando limitados resultados, le comuniqué que Ekaterina amablemente me había mostrado la exitosa transferencia bancaria en su teléfono, beneficiándola tanto a ella como a sus subordinadas. Eso debió sosegar sus ímpetus.

– "¿Nuestras cuentas?" – Interrogó la coordinadora, alzando una ceja. – "¿Cómo diablos conoce esa enana nuestras cuentas privadas?"

Debió, del verbo 'No lo hizo'.

Tirando de mi inocente orejita, la vesánicamente denodada líder de MON me jaló hasta la sala, esgrimiendo una mueca de enfado que podría asustar a la Abismal. Y es que cuando se trata de dinero, la humana asume el papel de demonio que la falsa historia de la doppelgänger le adjudicó. Habrá sido una anécdota apócrifa, pero a veces la pelinegra se empeñaba en demostrar su veracidad. Hallamos a la sospechosa de haberse infiltrado a los virtuales balances financieros, con muy tangibles consecuencias, platicando despreocupadamente con Rachnera y Meroune, carcajeándose de algún chascarrillo, el cual que hizo reír discretamente a la avergonzada sirena por el alto contenido inmoral de tal chiste. Sin siquiera disculparse por la súbita interrupción, la mujer del gobierno tomó del brazo a la cambiaformas y nos regresó al espacio bajo la escalera a ambas.

– "Muéstramelas…" – Ordenó Smith a Eka, sin ocultar la vena palpitando en su frente. – "Ahora."

– "¿Es una broma?" – Se preguntó la aludida. – "Mire, agente. Esto será muy gracioso, o eso creo, pero estaba en medio de una interesante charla."

– "No me importa, hija del Caos Reptante." – Aseveró la otra. – "Muéstralas."

– "¿Es necesario?"

– "Mucho."

– "¿No podrías… no lo sé… solicitarlo de mejor manera?"

– "Por favor, tercera inquilina de Karurosu Sarver, ¿podría hacerme el favor de mostrar lo que deseo ver?"

– "Sí, muy convincente argumento." – Giró los ojos. – "Por Azatoth, que jamás creó que me pedirías algo así. O quizás sí, pero no conmigo."

Inesperadamente, la cambiaformas, que me recordó que para su especie la ropa no es más que su cabello transformado, desapareció el saco que vestía y luego la camisa de su ya de por sí provocativo uniforme de colegiala, con esa coqueta faldita azul. Casi se me detiene el corazón cuando su sostén, de encaje color perla, también se desvaneció frente a nuestros incrédulos ojos. Ekaterina lucía similar a Doppel, pero su físico era de una mujer mayor, más voluptuosa y alta, así que sus atributos pectorales al descubierto eran igual de agraciados y redondeados.

(Des…)afortunadamente, la doppelgänger estaba muy consciente de que no podía andar de exhibicionista en casa ajena y, como medio práctico de autocensura, despareció los pezones de sus pechos, mostrando únicamente dos montes de oscura piel perfectamente lisos, sin aquellos suaves botoncitos carnosos que fueran la cereza del erótico pastel. Curioso espectáculo semi-sensual, pero el impávido rostro de la coordinadora señalaba que esa no era la respuesta que estaba buscando. La Abismal, tan confundida como yo, encogió los hombros, esperando que la capitana aclarara su intención exacta.

Suspirando y acomodando sus oscuras gafas (que ignoro el porqué las usa en interiores), Kuroko realizó de nuevo ese movimiento con sus tres dedos. Comprendiendo el pecuniario gesto detrás del ademán, la cambiaformas sonrió comprensivamente y volvió a ataviarse con su cabello multiforme al tiempo que encendía la pantalla de su aparato telefónico. Lo hurgó unos segundos y triunfalmente presentó ante nosotras las tablas que indicaban que las cantidades monetarias acordadas se encontraban perfectamente intactas en las cuentas bancarias de las cinco integrantes de Monster Ops: Neutralization. Eso debió sosegar sus ímpetus.

– "Estas cosas son estrictamente privadas, bajo una nómina que sólo nuestros integrantes conocen." – Advirtió Smith, entrecerrando los ojos. – "¿Acaso Sarver ha estado metiéndose donde no debía?"

El verbo 'deber' ya no es lo que era…

– "Erm… ¿No?" – Respondió Ekaterina, con cero afán de sonar convincente. – "¿Pero es realmente tan malo que conozca uno que otro secretillo inofensivo? Es decir, sólo sabe que tienen cuentas financieras activas, nunca se ha dicho que las haya manipulado. Y si pudiera, ¿lo crees tan mezquino para meterse con el capital de una agente gubernamental y su equipo de élite?"

– "Sí."

– "Bueno, pero no lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? Además, obtuviste la plata, a pesar de que los cuatrocientos mil se perdieron supuestamente y únicamente tengo como testimonio la palabra de tu novata arácnida."

– "¿Acaso crees que mis subalternas mentirían?"

– "Síp."

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Que bueno que desconfíes, porque comprendes a la perfección mi sentir actual." – Dijo la pelinegra. – "Las dos sabemos que el expediente de tu casero no es precisamente el más limpio, y que gracias a mí se ha mantenido perfectamente impoluto desde que tuve la desgracia de conocerlo."

– "Más razón para tener la plena certeza de que él no intentaría traicionar a una de sus más valiosas aliadas." – Afirmó la doppelgänger, haciendo su cuerpo más pequeño y liberándose del agarre. – "Karu está loco, pero no es estúpido. ¿Buena persona? Ni su madre le creería; ¿Prudente? Un día terminará matándose; ¿pero un fariseo apóstata? Hay implicaciones que ni el Abismo tolera, compañera."

– "¿Crees que te tengo miedo?"

– "¿Y yo de ti?"

– "Tengo una Doppel."

– "Tenemos una Plu."

– "Mi arachne es más grande."

– "Nuestra centáuride tiene un hacha gigante."

– "Yo se la quité."

– "Le dimos una mejor. Y viene con reproductor de MP3."

– "Nuestra francotiradora es una ternura."

– "Rachel también. Y Haru no necesita de armas para ser lindo."

– "¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta absurda competencia en primer lugar?"

Porque estamos atrapados en una dimensión donde la lógica se ha ido por el caño y ha sido regurgitada desde una infausta alcantarilla maloliente, diría yo. En ocasiones, sigo pensando que nuestras vidas son actualmente un relato mal redactado. ¡Y a mí me tocó el papel de payasa!

– "Tú empezaste." – Ekaterina encogió lo hombros. – "Oye, Karu nunca alteraría sus reservas financieras. Es un científico (o algo así), pero no un ladrón. Al menos, no con sus aliados. Podrás no creerme, y hasta te comprendo, pero te aseguro que mi hospedador es más honorable de lo que piensas."

– "El dinero no es lo que me preocupa; sino el hecho que él posea tanto poder y actúe por su propia cuenta en asuntos tan delicados." – Aseveró Kuroko. – "Ignoro cuantas fechorías haya cometido ya, pero te aseguro que no hesitaré en llevarlo ante la verdadera justicia si llega a sobrepasarse. Y aunque crea que la información le da poder, eso no le servirá de nada cuando se enfrente al juicio imparcial de…"

– "Acabo de agregar cincuenta mil yenes más a tu cuenta." – Interrumpió la cambiaformas, enseñando el teléfono. – "Los tomé de los fondos personales de Irina. Ella va a descontrolarse cuando se entere, así que agradece el sacrificio que estoy haciendo."

– "Si piensas que seré persuadida por el papel moneda…"

– "Y otros cincuenta mil, de parte de Ruri."

– "O que voy a vender mis ideales por un poco de pecuniarios beneficios..."

– "Listo, también los cien mil enteritos de Rachel. Van a crucificarme con clavos Abismales por esto, ¿sabes?"

– "…"

– "…"

– "¿Trescientos mil?"

– "Síp."

– "¿Completos?"

– "Íntegros."

En el giro menos sorpresivo en la historia de los sobornos, pero igual de perturbador, la ahora tornada en jubilosa coordinadora abrazó a la Abismal chica y, para nuestro eterno horror, le cubrió de besos la frente y repitió hasta que la piel de la doppelgänger pasó de su habitual bronceado a un pálido cadavérico, con su dueña adquiriendo la misma rigidez corpórea de un muerto. Smith la dejó caer, dio una vuelta sobre su eje, trovando melodiosas dádivas verbales sobre la esplendidez de la existencia y lo apoteósico de la amistad sincera. Así, con esa alegría desbordante, ella regresó con el grupo y yo permanecí contemplando estupefacta a una igualmente absorta Ekaterina, yaciendo estoicamente en el suelo como un níveo sarcófago con la máscara mortuoria puesta en el rostro.

Sacudiéndome la cabeza para tratar de menguar la intensidad de tan mefistofélicas imágenes y evitar devolver la comida, dejé a la aún inmóvil y anonadada cambiaformas en el suelo y volví con los demás, esta vez uniéndome a Aiur, que platicaba junto a Draco, con Miia y Steno, intercambiando anécdotas cotidianas y dejándolas en blanco cuando hacía referencias a cosas que sólo la serket entendía. Reí por una ingeniosa alusión a los sables curvos de _Hammerfell_ que sólo yo pude apreciar y luego recordé que parte de haber invitado a ese par fue para ayudarles tanto para estar unidas como para eximir los errores que agobiaban a la dracónida.

Exhalé un suspiro de satisfacción al contemplar como todo había salido a pedir de boca, viendo a las antiguas enemigas charlando y compartiendo risas en completa calma. Discretamente advirtiendo mi presencia, la dragonewt volteó a verme y esgrimió una silente sonrisa de agradecimiento, regresándole yo el gesto con gusto. Por poco olvidaba que parte de la intención original era que mi superior pudiera investigar más sobre el caso del profesor Geber, pero eso pronto quedó descartado. El trabajo, la investigación, todo ese maldito hastío puede esperar; era día de celebración.

Además, no quería acercarme a Smith hasta sacarme esa escena de mi mente.

– "Disculpe, señorita Honda" – La serket habló a la casera al verla servir más bebidas. – "¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

– "Por supuesto, Aiur, ¿qué deseabas? Y puedes llamarme solamente Yuuko, que mi apellido me hace sentir vieja."

– "Vale, Yuuko. Bueno, quería saber si ese Nintiendo 64 que vi en la sala aún funciona."

– "Oh, supongo que sí. Hace mucho que no lo enciendo, pero siempre lo limpio." – La mujer castaña miró hacia el lugar, sonriendo nostálgica. – "Un regalo de graduación de la preparatoria. El único que obtuve de mis padres, gracias a mis poco gratas calificaciones. Buenos recuerdos con Mio, Nano y las demás chicas. Aún debo tener los cartuchos por ahí, ¿quieres probarlo?"

– "¡Sí!" – Exclamó la chica alacrán, con entusiasmo. – "D-digo, si no es molestia."

– "No hay problema." – Rió al ver a la escorpiona tan animada. – "Ven, démosle un vistazo. Aria, en la habitación con la estrella verde en la puerta, hay una caja que dice " _Hakase_ " en un costado. Tráela, si fueras tan amable."

– " _Jawohl, frau Kommandanterin._ " – Hice un saludo militar. Ella me dio una llave.

– "Gracias, Yuyuuko." – Agradeció la alacrancita. Ignoro qué referencia habrá sido esa. – "Draco, ¿me acompañas?"

– "Soy terrible en esas cosas, Aiur." – Se disculpó la aludida. – "Casi pierdo la paciencia con ese juego de carreras que probamos en el centro comercial, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Bueno, era _Mayro Kratt 9_. Está diseñado para deshacer lazos familiares y aumentar la presión sanguínea hasta causar arritmia."

– "De todas maneras, presiento que no te divertirías mucho conmigo, compañera." – La reptil sonrió, resignada. – "Dispénsame."

– "Hoy es día de sorpresas, _Durnehviir_." – Insistió la invertebrada, ofreciendo su mano. Je, buen apodo. – "Una oportunidad, y luego puedes retirarte si lo deseas."

– "Está bien, Draco." – Aconsejó Miia. – "No debes dejar sola a tu amiga."

– "Sí, creo que tienes razón." – Accedió la rubia ojizarca. – "Vale. Vamos, Aiur."

Sonriendo y tomando a la poiquiloterma del brazo, la serket siguió a la dueña de la morada al tiempo que yo subía escalera para encontrar la caja que Honda me indicó. No tardé en dar con la estrella de glauca pintura fluorescente e inserté la llave, destrabando la puerta. Había varios objetos, como libros, artículos escolares ya muy vetustos y una que otra estatuilla de Siddhartha Gautama. Logré dar con el contenedor, cerrado y con las palabras indicadas escritas en bruno marcador. La tomé y bajé hasta la sala donde residía la anticuada televisión de dieciséis pulgadas, de rayos catódicos. Yuuko poseía una más grande y de alta definición del otro lado, pero conservaba la pantalla viejita porque, según sus propias palabras, las consolas viejas sólo se disfrutan en equipos tradicionales, opinión que la chica alacrán compartía.

Soplando un poco el aparato de plástico gris, la pareja de Mio insertó los cables a la parte trasera del voluminoso monitor. Los controles, de extraña configuración, se hallaban muy bien conservados y estaban siendo inspeccionados por la dragona y la escórpida. Honda me ordenó que abriera la caja y tomara los cartuchos. Acatando el mandato, me retiré un guante y con mi filosa extremidad dactilar corté la cinta café que resguardaba el cartón, para ir descubriendo varios rectángulos de curvadas esquinas del mismo color que la consola y con varias etiquetas, mostrando los variados títulos poseídos.

– "¡Ah, _GoldenEye 007_! ¡La obra maestra de Rare!" – Exclamó Aiur, como topándose con un tesoro. – "¡El verdadero padre de los FPS en consolas! ¡Halo es desecho de _skeevers_ comparado con esta belleza!"

– "Veo que tienes excelente gusto, alacrancita." – Sonrió Yuuko, encendiendo el televisor. – "No eras de las que elegían a Oddjob, ¿verdad?"

– "¡Que _Talos_ me salve de tan infame desgracia! ¡Yo sí tenía honor!" – Afirmó la invertebrada. – "¡Armas de alto calibre o pistola de oro en el mapa _Archives_ usando a _Jaws_! ¡Esos si eran retos!"

– "Da gusto cuando encontramos a alguien con nuestros mismos gustos, ¿cierto?" – Mencioné, acomodando el resto de los cassettes. – "Confieso que a veces me siento mal de que pueda hablar con más naturalidad con Zombina que con Lala o Cetania sobre armas o conflictos bélicos del siglo XX."

– "Yo siempre me siento contenta con Erin, porque comprendemos perfectamente muchos de nuestros problemas." – Añadió Draco. – "Crecer de manera solitaria también propicia a que se busque siempre compañía de otras compañeras de escamas, sólo para sentirse en familiaridad y seguridad."

– "Mio y yo diferimos en varias cosas. De niña, a ella le gustaba, y creo que aún le parece interesante, el yaoi." – Comentó Honda. – "A mí nunca me interesó y en una ocasión, peleando, le dije que era una degenerada que disfrutaba de homosexualidades. Lo sé, fue tremenda hipocresía de mi parte; al menos me dio una buena tunda y no me habló por casi un mes como castigo. Y lo merecía completamente. Pero, el punto es que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, ambas poseemos una conexión más allá de las superficialidades."

– "Lala sabe casi instintivamente lo que voy a decir cuando platicamos a solas en la recámara. No necesitamos de palabras, sólo usar los gestos correctos y así nos entendemos. " – Expresé, sonriendo. – "Cetania y yo somos igual de jóvenes y llenas de energía, aunque ella lo expresa mejor que yo. Es ese entusiasmo que me ayuda a atreverme a cosas que no me aventuraría normalmente. Y, entre ella y la dullahan, experimento una gigantesca y muy divina confianza que no sentía ni con mi propia familia. No puedo explicarlo con palabras."

– "Es casi mágico." – Prosiguió Yuuko. – "Y es eso lo que verdaderamente nos une con esa persona especial. Los susurros del corazón son sutiles, pero muy profundos."

Afirmando todas con la cabeza al unísono, la castaña insertó el cartucho en la ranura de la consola y encendió el aparato. Al volver este a la vida, un poco de estática se desplegó en la cristalina pantalla y sin dilación, fuimos recibidas por el áureo logo de las compañías creadoras y la célebre tonada del agente secreto británico más conocido del mundo hizo su aparición junto a una recreación en primitivos gráficos de tercera dimensión de las famosas películas. Haciendo chasquear sus quitinosas pinzas de la emoción, Aiur no esperó a que la secuencia virtual finalizara y oprimió el rojo botón para dar inicio.

– "Hola, ¿qué hacen?"

Nos dimos la vuelta, encontrándonos con Papi y Suu, comiendo una bolsa de gomitas sabor fresita. Temblé un poco al recordar lo que esas cosas desataron la última vez. Creo que ahora le tengo fobia a las wyverns.

– "Hola, niñas." – Saludé. – "¿Cómo están?"

– "Ah, Arian-nee, vimos a 'Kekaterina' tirada cerca de las escale…" – La pajarita se pausó. – "¡Oh! ¿Es ese un juego? ¡Se ve divertido! ¿Podemos unirnos? ¿Verdad que sí?"

– "Claro, lindas. Tenemos cuatro controles, hay para todas." – Instó Yuuko, sonriente. – "Son Aiur y el 'dúo gomitas'. ¿Quién se quedará el último?"

– "¿No participarás?" – Preguntó la escórpida.

– "Me encantaría, pero debo atender a los demás. Y probablemente Mio y el resto estén por llegar. Ustedes diviértanse, no se preocupen."

– "Comprendemos. Muchas gracias, Yuuko." – Agradeció la dragonewt.

– "De nada. Que se la pasen bien." – Dijo ella y se retiró. – "Y nada de minas de proximidad. Son deshonorables."

– "Draco, quiero que seas de mi equipo." – Propuso la alacrana pelinegra, agitando juguetonamente su colita. – "No me dejarás solita, ¿O sí?"

– "Por supuesto que no." – La ojizarca se sentó a su lado, algo separadas. Las serkets, como nosotras, ocupan mucho espacio. – "Pero te recuerdo que soy terrible. No pude pasar a esos condenados _draugar_ en _Skyrim_."

– "Estoy contigo, escamosa." – Comenté. – "Sigo creyendo que esas gallinas son las verdaderas dueñas de _Tamrie_ l. Mata un oso con una navaja y nadie se impresiona, pero le tocas una pluma a esas cacareadoras y te convierte en paria de _Nirn_."

– "Es que son unas _noobs_." – Opinó una inusitadamente burlona Papi. – "Yo derroté a _Alduin_ usando solamente mis manos."

– " _Noobs_." – Repitió la limo, sonriendo con complicidad.

– "Y luego dicen que los videojuegos no son dañinos." – Bromeé. – "Suu, ¿me pasas un control?"

– "No." – Replicó la aludida, sorpresivamente insensible. – " _Noob._ "

– "¡Oye, tampoco es para que me trates así, gelatinosa!"

– "Suu tomó mucho de ese té helado y ahora su actitud es muy fría." – Informó la arpía añil, concentrada en el partido que ya había dado comienzo. – "Me recuerda a Lala-nee cuando recién llegó a la casa."

– " _Spatzi_ no era así de gélida."

– "Sólo era un teátrico acto para ocultar sus propias inseguridades y el temor de ser rechazada, encerrándose en su propia burbuja de autocompasión y aislamiento social." – Habló la glauca limo. – "En parte es un mecanismo de defensa para evitar el pesar de envolverse entre los efímeros mortales y desarrollar amistades que durarán sólo un parpadeo por su efímera existencia. No puedes ser dañada si lo que sucede a tu alrededor no te importa. Quizás todos necesitamos de esa indiferencia en mayor o menor medida para evitar ser abrumados por la inequidad social que permea al mundo real y la intrascendencia de nuestros actos en la escala universal del todo."

– "Por _Meridia_ , ¿qué acaso le dieron de comer un libro de Nietzsche a la gelatinita?" – Se extrañó Aiur. – "No esperaba una reflexión tan nihilista a esta hora. Me recuerda a esa loca de la guitarra que se ponía a hacer covers malísimos de _Pink Floyd_ en el parque."

– "¡Volvimos!" – Escuché la voz de Cetania en la puerta. – "¡Y ahora sí que venimos cargadas!"

Dejando a las jugadoras perderse en su mundo de espías, disparos digitalizados y cínicas limos, fui al encuentro de las cocineras autoproclamadas de la celebración, con la festejada a la cabeza de ellas, ni más ni menos. Ahí, comprobé que la declaración de la rapaz no fue solamente una hiperbólica locución para expresar abundante cantidad de víveres; en verdad que se habían abastecido en demasía. Todas cargaban con enormes y pesadas cajas llenas de interminables ingredientes y alimentos suficientes para al menos tres días de festines nórdicos ininterrumpidos. Me apresuré a liberar a mi irlandesa de su lastre, ya que era la más cercana. El resto también se ofreció a ayudar. De la misma manera, y sin importarme que las ocho piernas me pasaran la cuenta después, auxilié a la falconiforme y la invité a depositar su caja en mi tórax arácnido.

Obedeciendo la emplumada, llevé ambos contenedores hasta la cocina. Me sentía peor que Atlas con el firmamento entero a sus espaldas, pero después de un titánico esfuerzo por coordinar mis extremidades a levantarse del suelo, llegué hasta la cocina, donde casi me desplomé del alivio al dejar las voluminosas arcas alimenticias en el piso. Al menos los besos de mis amadas como agradecimiento me reanimaron a mí y mis pobres músculos. Además, aunque seguían viéndose con miradas desafiantes, la halcón y la segadora habían postergado su habitual rivalidad para volver a cooperar junto a las demás en la preparación de las vituallas. Con Mio asumiendo su puesto de mando natural, sus cinco (la pajarita se sumó al final) obedientes cocineros se movieron prestos y diestros por la zona, cortando verduras, batiendo ingredientes y creando mil y una maravillas culinarias.

Avisándome la chef Aizawa que deberíamos esperar un buen rato, decidí no interrumpir a los artistas gastronómicos y retorné a la sala de eventos principal. Ekaterina se había recuperado y ahora mantenía distancia de Smith. Platiqué un momento con Cerea, Yuuko y las gemelas Sprins, que estaban junto con Ami, quien cuidaba a Haru, sobre temas respecto a la cultura de las lamias. Sentí más simpatía por nuestra Miia, remembrando (con algo de pesar) la mala impresión que llevé de ella, en parte por esa cuestionable actitud que mantenía al principio. Pero, ahora que conocía mejor los motivos que la llevaron a desarrollar aquella obsesiva, casi sofocante personalidad respecto a Kimihito y sus celos, me di cuenta que no éramos tan diferentes.

Steno también ayudaba a evitar que el casi trágico pasado de las hermanas nos afectara, especialmente a su hija, y se centraba en relatarnos sus anécdotas de niñas, las travesuras que hacían y, cuando su melliza parecía estar al límite de su provocación, cambiaba hacia vivencias como Constrictor-Sensei, ese apodo que utilizaba en sus trabajos como mangaka. Honda, como escritora aficionada, estaba muy interesada en los consejos que la sierpe le daba. Dibujar y escribir eran superficialmente actividades diferentes, pero comprendían el mismo arte narrativo y una gran aventura gráfica no puede existir sin una excelente historia detrás de esta, así como un relato sobresaliente no puede triunfar si las palabras no permiten al lector sumergirse en el mundo que el autor desea y recrearlas en su mente como vivas imágenes. Ambas cosas eran conceptos inherentemente entrelazados y prácticamente inseparables. Una simbiosis artística.

– "Voy a serte honesta, Yuuko: No es fácil ser una escritora." – Mencionó la lamia, acariciando a su pequeña. – "Seré mangaka y mi medio es visual, pero compartimos los mismos problemas. Para empezar, y quiero que siempre lo recuerdes: Tu primera historia siempre, pero siempre, será basura. No hay excepciones, no hay milagros; el primer trabajo de un autor es horrible, inmaduro y te dará pena admitir que es tuyo más adelante."

– "Eso no es muy reconfortante, hermana." – Dijo su melliza. – "Vas a deprimir a Yuuko y ni siquiera ha empezado."

– "Miia, ¿recuerdas esos horribles bocetos que yo hacía, cuando no estaba ocupada con crear esos monótonos planos arquitectónicos?" – Preguntó la menor de las gemelas. – "Habrán sido aceptables ante nuestros juveniles ojos, pero en el mundo profesional o incluso en las ligas amateur, 'aceptable' es un sinónimo de rechazado. Y eso es lo que sucedió con el primer intento de doujin que intenté publicar; nadie lo quería y vendió peor que un shampoo para calvos."

– "Pero ahora eres mucho más reconocida." – Dijo Honda, ahora arrullando a Haruhiko. – "Tu manga, ' _Archer's Forbidden Love_ ', vendió suficientes copias para desbancar a otros títulos con mayor trayectoria comercial. Incluso le hicieron una adaptación animada."

– "Una efímera pero gratificante recompensa por mi esfuerzo. Cuando inicié, aquello parecía un sueño sumamente inverosímil." – Sonrió Steno, nostálgica. – "Aún recuerdo cuando me alegré como nunca al recibir mi primera carta física de mi aparentemente único fan. Era corta, breve, apenas una felicitación y sus buenos deseos de que continuara; pero para mí era mejor que una misiva proveniente del mismísimo emperador. Aún la conservo, como el verdadero tesoro que es. Yo sólo era una inmigrante que salió de una aldea desértica y que trabajó incansablemente para seguir su ingenuo sueño; y entonces, me volví una diminuta, minúscula y solitaria estrella para alguien más."

– "Inspirador." – Opiné, asintiendo con la cabeza. – "Me recuerda a cuando estaba nerviosa por haber decidido unirme a MON. Iba caminando por la calle y, una pequeña empusa, que no me conocía y viceversa, me saludó. No hubo palabras, únicamente ese fugaz intercambio de gestos amistosos; suficiente para recordarme las razones verdaderas por las cuales luchamos."

– "Te entiendo a la perfección." – Steno abrazó a su hija y besó su cabecita. – "Todas tenemos un motivo para nunca rendirnos. Orgullo, familia, amigos, etcétera; son el combustible verdadero detrás de nuestra voluntad. Incluso cuando la adversidad se cierna, como un ominoso dragón escupe-fuego protegiendo un inexpugnable castillo, hay que continuar hacia adelante. Y aún ahora, cuando pareciera que he logrado la fama, sigo sintiéndome tan insegura como el primer día."

– "¿En verdad?" – Cuestionó Yuuko. – "Yo creo que vas perfectamente, amiga."

– "Toda gloria es efímera, es ley de la vida." – Afirmó Sprins. – "Especialmente en el mundo tan cruel y volátil como el del manga comercial."

Soltando a su retoño, la lamia se incorporó y colocando sus manos detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y observó el solitario ventilador de techo color ocre que proseguía en su juego de revoluciones por minutos sin cesar.

– "Hay días en los que siento que pierdo toda la voluntad para tomar un lápiz y comenzar los trazos de mi próximo trabajo." – Relató la ofidia. – "Un día te despiertas y aunque la migraña del día anterior, que te impedía concentrarte, ya ha desaparecido, las ganas de levantar las manos y dibujar un línea se han esfumado junto con esta. Piensas que necesitas distraerte y lo haces; das un paseo, ves algún programa para relajarte, cualquier cosa que, crees, te despejará la mente. Pero entonces, esa chispa, ese impulso que tanto nos hacía movernos como cuando estábamos llenos de ilusión, se mantiene ausente. Y cuando nos damos cuenta, recorremos el ciclo de trescientos sesenta grados y regresamos a la misma trampa inicial. Un ejercicio de solemne inopia.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Ver que la competencia logra más que tú con la mitad del esfuerzo.

Tuve suerte con mi primer éxito. Podemos alegar que fue fruto de mi ardua labor, de esa incansable perseverancia de trasnochar y continuar ilustrando aunque los ojos se me resecaran, la cabeza me palpitara por el sueño y la muñeca amenazara con desarrollar túnel carpiano. Y si bien, todo eso es verídico, gran parte de mi triunfo se deriva de haber llegado en el momento correcto, cuando hubo un ligero resurgimiento del romance ambientado al final de la era Tokugawa. Lazan una película exitosa en las salas cinematográficas y, ¡boom!, aparezco yo con un manga que trata exactamente del tema de moda. Victoria asegurada. Y la fama, aunque modesta, es simplemente apoteósica. Pasas de una desconocida que salió de la arena a ser considerada celebridad, genio, artista…

Inspiración.

Sentí nostalgia. Me consideraban niña prodigio en Lamnius y ahora también en tierras niponas. Aquello fue como alimentar a mi hoguera con turbosina, haciéndola arder de pasión y una energía incontenible. _Archer's Forbidden Love_ obtuvo tantos volúmenes que parecía no tener fin. Hasta que lo tuvo, porque la historia simplemente ya no daba para más. Los protagonistas formalizan su relación, los amigos y conocidos con quienes compartieron gratos momentos también reciben su retribución, los enemigos yacen derrotados y la aventura termina de idílica forma. ¿Trillado? Por supuesto, ¿pero qué cosa es la vida sino repetición constante?

Repetición.

' _¡Produce otra obra maestra! ¡Recrea tu éxito!_ '. Tus superiores insisten, la empresa lo demanda, el capitalismo lo exige. Esto es un negocio, y si no estás produciendo, no eres útil. El problema, es cómo. Fuentes de inspiración hay en todos lados, así como historias que surjan de una talentosa mente joven y viva, como decían mis admiradores. Pero, cuando das tu mejor material y te empeñas en este hasta concluirlo, lo que siga será obligatoriamente comparado con el anterior. Lo peor, estaba exhausta. Pasé días, meses, más de un año esculpiendo minuciosa y delicadamente esa aventura. Lo di todo, ofrecí mi mejor disparo.

Y no me detuve.

Mis energías se mermaban con el paso del tiempo, pero yo volvía a arremeter, apoyada por la esporádica iluminación creativa que hacen surgir más ideas y mejorar tu relato. Fue cansado, sin duda, pero siempre me divertí al volver esa nívea hoja frente a mí en un vivo y armonioso panel dibujado. Repetí el proceso infinidad de veces hasta que por fin agregué la última repasada de tinta, marcando la conclusión de mi saga más laureada. Ese último volumen se vendió como pan caliente y fue, gracias al cielo, bien recibido. Estaba satisfecha conmigo misma. Y nuestros contadores también.

Repetición.

Había que empezar de nuevo, volver a meter al genio en su lámpara y desearle que el sueño suceda por segunda ocasión. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yo quise concentrarme en proyectos pequeños, sencillos, como entremés mientras conjeturaba el siguiente parteaguas gráfico que seguiría elevando mi prestigio y el de la empresa hasta las nubes. Sólo necesitaba tiempo, unas vacaciones, recargar pilas y regresar a la batalla del papel, tinta y largas noches desvelándose con café.

Mis superiores dijeron no.

El tiempo es ahora, los negocios se hacen en el acto, y la era del Bakumatsu ha pasado de moda. Mis viejas ideas, que tanto gustaron al inicio, ya no servirían, requería algo novedoso, impresionante, sin precedentes. Y que obtuviera resultados, preferentemente monetarios. Yo estaba seca. Ninguno de mis proyectos contemplaba escalas tan grandes, no después de haber finalizado en menos de un mes mi _magnum opus_.

Ahí entró la basura.

En un irónico giro, aparecieron nuevos artistas con los conceptos que los altos mandos estaban buscando. Cualquiera pensaría que eran más de esos genios con nociones radicales, que sacudirían el mercado con sus revolucionarios designios. Y yo los apoyaba, porque conocía más que bien la sensación de que el futuro te brille en la cara y tus ambiciones estén al alcance de la mano. Todos merecen una oportunidad en esta vida, todos merecen triunfar.

Excepto la basura.

Estos 'talentosos' dizque-artistas no tenían ideas frescas, ni visiones innovadoras; sólo se limitaron a imitar la misma porquería que hemos tragado una y otra vez desde que a alguien se le ocurrió plasmar un relato en un medio tangible. ¿Cuál es el cliché del que más se ha abusado en el medio? ¿Es posible seguir explotando algo tan trillado? Por supuesto, incluso yo lo hice. Un par de guerreros encontrando el amor en el campo de batalla es tan genérico que yo me sorprendí que en verdad hubiera funcionado. Y siendo sincera, no tengo nada contra el reutilizar (noten la repetición) aquellos tropos hasta la saciedad, siempre y cuando presenten ese algo que los diferencia del resto.

Yo, aunque mi concepto era, sinceramente, excesivamente común, evité caer en las trampas del conformismo y crear refritos de arquetipos usados _ad nauseam_. Me esforcé por exhibir giros a las tramas convencionales, pequeños detalles en las personalidades de los personajes, lo suficientemente _sui generis_ para hacerlos únicos, pero no tanto que alienaran al público. El perfecto balance, algo que hasta ahora no he podido lograr al cien por ciento, era una presa muy fugaz y sabía eludirme con maestría, pero en ocasiones lograba hacerme con esta. Ellos no.

Y me refiero en plural porque no eran uno, ni dos, sino muchos. Demasiados.

No quiero sonar pretenciosa, no deseo presentarme como un parangón de originalidad ni sabiduría artística, porque no lo soy. Sólo soy una dibujante más que quiso un poco de reconocimiento y lo obtuvo por un breve intervalo en su vida, y que todavía seguía persiguiendo a tan escurridizo objetivo. Pertenezco a la misma materia grupal que conformamos este medio tan variopinto, no soy única, no soy especial. Eso lo sé muy bien.

Pero ellos, eran terribles.

Lo anterior no es envidia, aunque no negaré que la cultivé por mucho tiempo, sino una honesta opinión respecto a sus trabajos. ¿Tienen idea de cuál fue la obra que rompió records de ventas y se posicionó como el barco insignia de la empresa? ¿La gran leyenda del manga juvenil? ' _Mi casero, mi amor_ '. En serio, suena a una pésima broma satírica. Pero no lo era, para nada. La trama es sobre un idiota suertudo que acaba con nada menos que dieciséis atractivas mujeres. Bastante original, ¿cierto? No tengo nada en contra de los harenes, proviniendo de una cultura donde aquello era imperativo. Sería hipócrita de mi parte descalificar una obra ajena debido a la premisa. Pero, como dije, mi desdén por tal trabajo es causa de su pésima ejecución.

Y es que, como muchas otras que le siguieron, no aportaba absolutamente nada nuevo. Protagonista masculino con nula personalidad que se topa en indecentes enredos con las habitantes de una posada para mujeres y logra ganarse su corazón. Y los pedazos de carne del sexo femenino (me rehúso a llamarlas personajes) no eran mejor. La típica chica básica que odia al joven y se vuelve la principal candidata a su pareja, la tsundere que lo ama en el fondo, la que sólo quiere divertirse, la pequeña loli tierna, la de los grandes atributos, moral dudosa y principal fuente de fanservice. Podría seguir, pero ya saben el resto. Es extremadamente genérico, pero con el tratamiento adecuado, puede volverse algo único, como yo intenté y logré hacerlo.

Ellos no.

Cada página, cada tomo, cada maldito volumen, era un desfile infinito de un estereotipo tras otro. No había cambio, ni desarrollo alguno que justificara leer tan insulsas páginas cada mes. Era repetirse (nuevamente la palabra) una y otra vez en las mismas situaciones para avanzar a la trama. ¡Ja! ¿Cuál trama? La historia, si se le pudiera llamar así, era una mera excusa para mostrar mujeres en paños menores y demás incidentes que hasta el más neófito de los consumidores calificaría de trillados. He visto películas para adultos con mejores guiones.

Pero de alguna manera, funcionó.

Eso era lo más insultante. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar y en la primera semana, se convirtió en _best seller_ implícito, formalizando el título al mes. Y debido a que crear capítulos no requería de mucho, estos se produjeron a vertiginosa velocidad, logrando el número suficiente para ser adaptados en un medio animado. Correcto, aquel producto tan insípido y predecible era la nueva sensación, al igual que muchos otros con exactamente la misma premisa. Me pareció inesperado, pero todavía no era injusto. Es más, creyendo que podría contribuir y elevar la calidad, ofrecí mi ayuda a aquellos autores, pues de nuestras ideas podrían brotar verdaderas innovaciones.

Ellos dijeron no.

Irónico. Cuando se presentaron para trabajar para nosotros, con solamente un portafolio roído y su trémula alma al descubierto, hubieran dicho lo contrario. Pero ahora que habían probado la fama, mostraron su verdadero ser y su mano solicitando caridad se volvió un puño cerrado decorado con un extendido dedo medio. Ellos insultaban al arte con su chatarra, yo batallaba por evitar el despido, respaldándome únicamente con mi gloria pasada. La vida es injusta.

Y el colmo es que en realidad no podía reclamar. Al final de cuentas, era entretenimiento que cumplía perfectamente su función de hacer pasar un rato agradable al consumidor. ¿Quién rayos soy yo para dictar lo que la gente disfruta? Sería insultarme a mi misma y mi trabajo; reprochar el concepto que me atrajo en primer lugar a ese mundo. Todos merecemos distracciones, pasatiempos para liberarnos del hastío de la vida diaria. No hay pecado alguno en disfrutar de una inocua literatura (o manga) humorística entre sesiones de Shakespeare; en una producción de Michael Bay después de la trilogía post-guerra de Roberto Rosellini; en escuchar el Top 10 de la radio antes de Mozart. Necesitamos de golosinas de vez en cuando.

El problema es cuando volvemos esos adictivos caramelos en nuestra dieta principal. Nuestros estándares bajan y llenamos las caries culturales con más vacua estupidez. Y ellos se estaban aprovechando de eso, disfrazando tan desechables productos de grandiosos manjares. Furiosa por tan (según mi opinión) inmerecido ascenso y tremendo escupitajo al arte, confronté a uno de ellos cara a cara y, en un muy vergonzoso arranque de furia, exigí saber por qué continuaba infectando el mercado con su estiércol literario y ganando el terreno que pertenecía a los artistas reales. ' _Es lo que el público quiere…_ ' fue lo que este respondió.

Tenía razón.

Ahí comprendí que estaba creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua y dirigiendo mi ira hacia los individuos equivocados. Abrí los ojos y finalmente observé la gran mentira que siempre estuvo frente a mí todo este tiempo. Ellos, a quienes despreciaba por su supuesta falta de originalidad, a quienes imprequé mil y una vituperaciones en secreto, hundiéndome en las arenas movedizas del resquemor, eran actualmente las víctimas de los auténticos culpables:

Los propios lectores.

Por supuesto; debí saberlo, debí aceptarlo. Preferí buscar chivos expiatorios en lugar de reconocer que el mundo no funcionaba como lo imaginaba dentro de mi idealizada visión de este. Tales desechos son populares porque son fáciles de digerir, de consumir y no requiere esfuerzo alguno. Son frituras visuales sazonadas con una sobredosis de erotismo, bromas absurdas y la apelación a la generación actual, tan desmedidamente embelesada con aquellos postres vacíos, para ocultar su terrible sabor. La chatarra que se empaca en un llamativo empaque consistente en atractivas mujeres en trajes de baño, imágenes explotables y la promesa comercial de una experiencia inigualable, por mucho que sea de consciencia general que aquello no es más que vacías farfullas.

La basura vende.

Tan incómoda verdad no puede negarse. El público no quiere sumergirse en tramas complicadas, exige la acción en la cara desde el primer párrafo. No desea perder el tiempo con el desarrollo gradual de personajes, sino burdos arquetipos que llenen los nichos necesarios para que la fantasía de marcha. Adiós a los conflictos internos y al estudio de las significativas interacciones convencionales, hola al chiste barato y pornografía autocensurada apelando al denominador más común para resanar los huecos argumentales. No buscan protagonistas humanizados que tomen las riendas de su destino y deuteragonistas que complementen las faltas de este, sino vacíos _self-inserts_ que satisfagan las fantasías de autocomplacencia. Y si aquello incluye múltiples marionetas de agraciados cuerpos con poco cerebro y una exacerbada concupiscencia que puedan ser recreadas en plástico y vendidas en masa, mucho mejor.

Era duro, pero así es el mundo. Y dado que el dinero es quien dicta a esta industria tan hambrienta del papel moneda, como todo negocio, no hay necesidad de cambiar tan lucrativo plan. Confieso que casi me deprimo, mis ganas de seguir dejando mi huella fueron mermadas por tan duro golpe de realidad. ¿Qué caso tenía ir contra la corriente, que al final terminará arrastrándonos y consumiéndonos si deseamos permanecer en donde estamos? Sería más fácil volverse parte de la gran farsa y disfrutar de cómo los números en las cuentas se mantienen en el lado positivo.

Hasta que me recordaron que el esfuerzo valía la pena.

Como al principio, fue otra carta. Una admiradora; se llamaba Eiko, muy joven y que se unió en los últimos episodios de mi saga anterior. Contrastando con su escasa edad, su misiva era tan larga que tuvo que dividirla en dos; tanto por elegir un tamaño de letra algo grande como la extensión del mensaje. En este, me agradecía por haberle brindado horas de entretenimiento cuando más lo necesitaba, lo mucho que se identificaba con los protagonistas y cómo sus ideales le inspiraban más que varias obras de auténticos profesionales, porque, según sus honestas palabras, se sentían más sinceras que las trabajadas prosas de los autores famosos. Y que deseaba seguir mis pasos.

Incluso, y esto nunca lo olvidaré, me envió un dibujo adjunto de lo que, declaró, sería su primera obra. Era muy sencilla, amateur, nada estrafalario y hasta, perdonen la palabra, genérico. Pero, el entusiasmo estaba ahí. La chispa que alguna vez surgió dentro de mi persona estaba palpitando detrás de tan simples trazos en el ligeramente manchado papel donde Eiko se decantó por plasmar con todo su corazón. No me avergüenza confesar que derramé una solitaria lágrima por tan deíficas muestras de apoyo. Había perdido fe en la industria y en mí misma, incluso pensando en abandonar mi honor por el dinero fácil del entretenimiento masificado híper-consumista.

Ella lo evitó. Esa pequeña de doce logró guiar mi tren a punto de descarrilarse de nuevo al camino correcto. Comprendí entonces, que el verdadero triunfo no está en la cifras de ventas, ganancias netas o adaptaciones animadas; sino en cautivar a aquellos que, aunque pocos, aportan mucho a nuestra moral. Esos héroes que nos rescatan cada vez que leen lo que tanto nos esmeramos por concebir, que nos agradecen por el continuo esfuerzo de nuestra creatividad y que, cuando la fortuna es bondadosa, dejan una huella profunda en sus corazones.

Esos fieles seguidores son nuestra razón de seguir intentarlo, porque nuestro propio orgullo no es suficiente para mantener la máquina andando. No me rendiré; seguiré enarbolando mi bandera con mi cuerpo firme sobre la tierra. Por los que creen en mí y nunca me abandonan, esperando ansiosamente mi próxima entrega que les esgrimirá una sonrisa en sus labios. Su esperanza merece ser recompensada, así como yo me veo gratificada por su existencia. Serán los que perpetúen el mito de mis creaciones. Cuando la basura sea descartada y olvidada, mi trabajo seguirá de pie, porque, si es tan bueno como se alega, entonces nunca perecerá. Después de todo, vale la pena luchar por _ellos_.

Al final, he triunfado, y nadie puede negarlo."

Steno, más que exhausta por tan extensísimo monólogo, tomó un trago de su bebida sabor a frutas y exhaló después de refrescar su garganta. Todas, incluyendo a su hija, habíamos descubierto que nos mantuvimos quietas en todo el tiempo que ella se purgaba verbalmente de sus propios demonios. No necesitó disculparse por tan elocuente diatriba, porque entendíamos y apoyábamos totalmente su discurso. Era la verdad absoluta, como lo he comprobado infinidad de veces. El éxito real se halla en lo que inspiramos a las personas a nuestro alrededor y que, a pesar del paso del imparable tiempo, nunca es erosionado de sus almas. Y ya lo he hecho, por tan intrascendental que pareciera en el gran orden de las cosas y el sempiterno curso de la vida. Desde ese punto, puedo decir que también he ganado.

Y siempre estaré agradecida con quienes lo hicieron posible.

– "¡La comida está lista!"

Todos volteamos en la dirección. Anunciándolo al sonar una áurea campanita, Mio indicó que las vituallas que ella y su grupo de expertos maestros de las artes cisorias ya estaban a nuestra disposición. Había pasado más de una hora y el trabajo grupal logró dar resultados veloces. Con un sonoro chasquido de dedos, ordenó a sus afanosos artesanos gastronómicos que cargaran con sus maravillas comestibles en sus manos y se formaran. Prestamente, cada uno de los integrantes empezó a desfilar al tiempo que todos los invitados se reunían, con sus estómagos emitiendo el veredicto positivo respecto a las viandas que se paseaban ante sus ojos.

Con ordenanza casi marcial, los cocineros se posicionaron frente al resto, mostrando una muestra de la selección culinaria que aguardaba por ser consumida. Lo más curioso, es que cada platillo representaba perfectamente a quien se encargó de su supervisión. La festejada no contaba con uno, porque los susurros indiscretos que le dio a su pareja revelaron que el "bufet" principal se lo daría en la noche. Nos alegramos que las niñas no captaran tan bochornosa declaración, aunque Suu sonrió maliciosamente y su probóscide se meneó juguetonamente. Yo sé que esa limo es la verdadera poseedora de la mente cochambrosa de la residencia Kurusu, pero sabe ocultarlo muy bien tras esa carita inocente.

Mi Lala, como esperaba, se decantó por los manjares de su natal Irlanda y presentó su clásico _cottage pie_ , decorando el centro de la dorada corteza de patatas con una llamativa banderita irlandesa hecha de guisantes, papitas molidas y zanahorias, aunque el olor no era el típico de tal alimento, evidenciando que aguardaba una sorpresa al probarlo. Tradicional, hogareño, y aún así misterioso; aquellas tres palabras describían perfectamente a mi talentosa segadora. Asintiendo con la cabeza, me dejó a entender que era de mi propiedad y, agradeciendo con una reverencia la exclusividad, tomé la bandeja plástica donde residía y esperé a que los demás terminaran para empezar a degustar.

Su amiga, Sanae, preparó _yemista_ helénica; que eran pimientos y tomates rellenos de carne de cerdo (picada, no molida) aderezados con, sal, paprika y queso derretido. La lámpades ya había mostrado su decantación por las amarilidáceas, así que no nos sorprendió ver que también los acompañó de ambarinas rajitas de cebollas fritas. Ofreció su creación a quien deseara y fue ahí cuando todos los que conocíamos los hábitos alimenticios de Dyne la volteamos a ver.

Nikos adoraba los pimientos rellenos, incluso plasmándose como su sobrenombre. No es necesario decir que la ninfa enmudeció al instante cuando la empusa, haciendo su sonrisa jactanciosa por su victoria anterior, tomó en sus quitinosas manos verdes la bandeja. La mantis nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad para seguir demostrando su superioridad ante Paromia, aunque fuera por tan vanas razones. Y al final, ambas son de la misma tierra mediterránea, así que podría verse como una ofrenda involuntaria de paz.

El siguiente fue Kimihito, representando al espíritu japonés destacando entre tantos platillos occidentales. Siendo tan trabajólico y habilidoso, optó por un auténtico banquete que incluía toda clase de recetas del país del sol naciente que cargaba en dos bandejas. Desde sopas _ramen_ , _oden_ , _tonkatsu_ (para los carnívoros), ensalada pelirroja (para los herbívoros), _hiyayakko_ y _kare raisu_ ; el festín era un caleidoscopio de la gastronomía nipona, con seis platos diseñados para satisfacer el paladar de sus amadas inquilinas, que no dudaron en hacerse con su preferido y agradecerle con besos en la mejilla. Por supuesto, Smith no salió con esa tontería de las leyes. Después de todo, su experimento de crear lazos profundos entre las especies estaba desarrollándose como ella esperaba.

Y aún continuaba embelesada con sus trescientos mil, así que ni atención le prestó.

Amanda, la amable vaquita francófona y revelada experta en cocina gala, presentó una ensalada _niçoise_ , mejor conocida como nizarda. Mientras admirábamos la diversidad de ingredientes que conformaban el platillo, como pepinos, cebollas moradas, atún, alcaparras, tomatitos miniatura y huevos duros; la minotauro relataba que aquel era el primer platillo que aprendió a preparar en su tierra natal y le traía gratos recuerdos de su niñez. Fue una ternura verla hablar de su patria y familia, demostrándome que al igual que yo, estamos lejos de casa y siempre la extrañaremos. El mundo es en verdad una esfera muy pequeña, volví a pnesar. Casi instintivamente, Roberto dio un paso adelante al terminar el discurso de la bovina, dándose cuenta que había actuado por descuido, sonrojándose. Su compañera rió por el entusiasmo de su hospedador y se lo ofreció con una gran sonrisa. Este, complacido, lo tomó.

Por último, pero no menos importante, llegó el turno de mi adorada Cetania. Me hubiera encantado decir que ella realizó un rimbombante despliegue de su herencia americana y nos maravilló con algo hecho en la tierra de la libertad. También me encantaría decir que se declaró paz mundial, Alemania se volvió el país más poderoso, me saqué la lotería y al día siguiente contraje matrimonio con la emplumada y la dullahan; pero la vida es una cruel artista que pinta el cuadro de nuestra existencia con su paleta de crueldad, que posee todos los tonos necesarios para torturarnos. Y ahora, el horrible color de la carne quemada había manchado los buenos intentos culinarios de la pajarita.

– "Ya que yo únicamente me encargaba de cortar ingredientes y pasarlos, sentí que debía cocinar algo también. Esto fue lo único que pude crear antes que el resto acabara." – Dijo tímidamente la falconiforme, con la cabeza baja. – "Se supone que era lomo de ternera estilo Kansas, con salsa _barbecue_ , pero me distraje y lo dejé arder. Lo siento."

– "Está bien, linda, fue sólo un pequeño descuido." – Intenté reconfortarla. – "Yo me la quedaré, ¿vale?"

– "Las reglas de estos ejemplos son sólo uno por persona, descendiente de Arachne." – Mencionó la peliblanca. – "Son los dictámenes directos de la boca de la festejada y su palabra es irrevocable."

– " _Spatzi_ , no seas así, por favor."

– "Me temo que Lala tiene razón, Aria." – Habló Aizawa. – "Aunque tampoco es que esto sea imperativo. Estas únicamente son muestras. Hay más variedad en la cocina."

– "Yo la tomo, entonces." – Fue Mei la que se ofreció. – "Claro, si no ven inconveniente."

– "No es necesario que te sacrifiques, amiga." – Replicó la halcón, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Mejor me como mi propia infamia. Suficiente daño le hemos hecho los americanos al mundo como para seguir torturándolo."

– "Descuida, Cetania. Con lo mal que cocinaba el tío Hiraku sus pescados, esto luce como el alimento del _Valhalla_." – Sonrió la reptil. – "Además, me encanta la carne."

– "Vale. _Thanks_ , Mei."

– " _Não há de quê._ "

De esa forma, se distribuyeron el resto de los platos y nos sentamos a degustarlos en diferentes lugares. Algunos lo hicieron en la cocina, y las chicas de mayor tamaño optaron por el espacio en la sala. Por suerte, había suficientes mesas para acomodar la considerable cantidad de viandas que Mio y compañía lograron confeccionar. Pasamos por una diversa y vasta galaxia de sabores, olores y culturas en el transcurso de lo que nos llevó satisfacer a nuestros recargados estómagos, impulsados por la excelente sapidez de los alimentos. Después de consentir a mi paladar con la gastronomía del Éire (con relleno sorpresa de carne a la alemana), la gentil Amanda se propuso a cambiar mi negativa opinión sobre su patria y me ofreció una _tartiflette_ , que es básicamente un pastel de patata con queso reblochón y tocino; muy parecido al _cottage pie_ de mi segadora, pero con toque galo.

– "Adelante, Aria, sé que te gustará." – Afirmó la minotauro. – " _Bon appétit._ "

– " _Danke_ , Amanda. Luce y huele delicioso." – Agradecí. – "Aunque no sé si puedas superar la maestría de mi azulita."

– "No lo hice para competir con tu novia, compañera; aunque sí para recordarte que Francia no es tan mala como afirmas." – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Y demostrar su superioridad sobre los platillos germanos."

– "Con que esas tenemos, ¿cierto, vaquita?" – Le seguí el juego e inserté la cuchara. – " _Sehr gut_ , me gusta cuando el contrincante se confía demasiado. Es propenso a cometer más errores."

– "Nunca subestimes la perspicacia de la _Résistance_ , arañita. Los derrotamos en las dos guerras, y esta vez no será la excepción."

– "La tercera es la vencida." – Probé bocado. Mis seis ojos se abrieron. – " _Scheisse…_ "

– "¿Es ese peyorativo bueno o malo?"

– "La cuarta será la definitiva." – Suspiré, aceptando su victoria. – "Vale, tenías razón, amiga. Está genial."

– " _Merci beaucoup_." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Entonces, ¿ya piensas mejor de nosotros?"

– "Un poquito." – Enfaticé con mis dedos. – "Pero de seguir así, pronto me verás cantando la Marsellesa."

Reímos y ella prosiguió sirviendo al resto de los invitados, encargándose de repartir su vino francés en las copas de quienes lo solicitaban. Cetania, aún apenada por su chasco en la cocina y tener que ver a la pobre Silica sufrir silentemente con cada mordida que le daba a su carne quemada, se decantó por esparcir la bebida Lesbia que la mantis había proveído. Smith era la mayor consumidora de tal brebaje alcohólico, al igual de Zombina, Doppel y Ekaterina, esta última posiblemente tratando todavía de olvidar de ese besucón incidente con la coordinadora. Espero no tener que atisbar de nuevo a Kuroko compartiendo un ósculo con otra cambiaformas; es demasiado terror concentrado como para resultar intacta. ¿Quizás ese es el verdadero castigo del Abismo?

La irlandesa se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, degustando alitas de pollo neoyorquinas estilo Buffalo. La rapaz, ya de mejor humor, se acomodó a mi derecha a deglutir su _coddle_ ; carne de cerdo con tocino, salchicha y vegetales. Fue la castaña quien mencionó que aquel inusual intercambio cultural culinario era una pequeña oferta de paz entre ambas, en agradecimiento por todo el trabajo que las dos realizaron para asegurar que la celebración siguiera siendo un éxito. Otorgándoles un tierno beso en sus mejillas, dejamos por un momento las usuales riñas para charlar sobre su segunda odisea al ir de compras. No necesito mencionar que disfruté de aquella tranquilidad.

La tarde estaba sobre Asaka y Helios bañaba el cielo con sus ambarinos rayos, dándole a las nubes un aspecto áureo-azulado. Con el vino y demás bebidas adicionales de etílica índole que la fuerza cocinera expedicionaria se encargó de conseguir en su viaje, el ambiente se tornaba algo más animado, por no decir que las risas que el brebaje desinhibía evidenciaban que las libaciones a Dionisio ya habían hecho su efecto en algunos individuos. La americana había tomado un poco, pero en cantidades mínimas. La peliblanca no parecía tener interés en el alcohol, igual que yo.

Con el elixir derivado de la fermentación de las uvas europeas ya habiéndose asentado en los sistemas de los invitados, se decidió que era momento de algún juego grupal para bajar la comida. Ahí, fue Rachnera quien sugirió (maliciosamente) una sesión de 'Verdad o Reto'. Hubo algunas oposiciones de parte de las más tímidas (o serias, como Nikos), pero la mayoría estaba de acuerdo. Sentí un pequeño pellizco en el corazón al recordar que eso lo practicaban varias chicas en el colegio, pero nunca me invitaban. Quizás esa ausencia de experimentar tan potencialmente embarazoso entretenimiento fue la que me motivó a apoyar la moción de mi congénere, al igual que varios más. Incluso Mei, ya recobrada de su parálisis temporal por carne quemada, deseaba participar.

– "¿Qué hay de los niños?" – Cuestionó entendiblemente Meroune. – "No me parece que sea prudente recrearse de esa manera en sus influenciables presencias."

– "Ah, no se preocupen, que están absortos con el _Mayro Kratt 64_." – Informó Aiur, regresando junto con Draco. – "Deberían angustiarse porque desarrollen animadversión los caparazones de quelonios y cáscaras de banana, o a que se vuelvan a adictos a la velocidad excesiva."

– "Bueno, creo que está decidido." – Opinó Yuuko. – "Pero, ¿cómo lo jugaremos?"

– "La clásica botella." – Doppel mostró el recipiente vacío del vino Lesbio, agitándolo. – "Dos vueltas: Una para designar al que pregunta, y la otra a su víctima."

– "Que ninguno de los retos involucre terceros, incluyendo comunicación telefónica." – Habló Cerea. – "No hay que incordiar a los ajenos con esta reunión privada."

– "Debemos otorgar un permiso de exoneración." – Acordó Miia. – "En caso que no se desee contestar o realizar el castigo."

– "Suena razonable. Y si el que gira, termina apuntándose a sí mismo, deberá responder una cuestión sin oportunidad de excusarse." – Añadió Sanae. – "¿Qué clase preguntas o retos no deberíamos permitir?"

– "Las muy delicadas. Una cosa es confesar un pequeño pecado, otra abrir viejas heridas." – Acotó Manako. Cómo aceptó a esto, nunca lo sabremos. – "Sería mejor también prescindir de las de carácter demasiado subido de tono."

– "Oh, vamos, Manacchi. Esas son precisamente las mejores." – Protestó Zombina. – "Además, no es que intentes ocultarnos nada, ¿o sí?"

– "¡C-claro que no!"

– "Aún así, asegurémonos de no excedernos." – Dijo Steno. - "Hay que divertirnos, no sofocarse."

– "Los que deseen ser eximidos de este juego, que hablen ahora o callen para siempre." – Promulgó Rachnera. Nadie pronunció palabra. – "Eso me gusta."

– "Amanda, ¿estás segura de participar?" – Preguntó Roberto a la minotauro. – "Si quieres, puedes entretenerte junto a los pequeñines."

– "Estaré bien, Robie. Puedo soportarlo." – Rió tenuemente la bovina. – "Ya soy una niña grande."

– "Pero, ¿en verdad?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "¿No se te olvidará? Recuerda que tienes algo de amne-"

– "Roberto García de la Madrid..."

– "Ay, mamá; mi nombre completo…"

– "¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones sin tu ayuda?" – La francesa se cruzó de brazos. – "¿Te has proclamado mi dueño, con alevosa soberbia?"

– "¡Eso, vaquita! ¡Hic! ¡Recuérdale quién es la que tiene los ovarios bien puestos!" – Exclamó Smith, roja de ebriedad y alzando su copa. – "¡Hic! ¡No te dejes mangonear por el patriarcado opresor!"

– "¡Vale, vale, ya entendí!" – Se disculpó el mexicano. – "Perdón, solamente estaba preocupado."

– "Nos aseguraremos que sea un evento ameno, señor García." – Aseguró Tionishia. – "Además, recuerde que MON siempre está vigilando que no se sobrepase el límite de privacidad establecido. Confíe en nosotras."

– "¿Sabes, lagartijita? No estás tan fea… ¡Hic!" – Hipó Kuroko, tomando a Silica de los hombros. – "¿Qué te…? ¡Hic!... ¿Qué te parece si vamos bajo la escalerita para que nadie nos vea?"

– "O eso creo…" – La ogresa sonrió, sosteniendo a su capitana. – "Venga por aquí, Jefita. Recuerde que eso está prohibido por la ley."

– "¡Suéltame grandulona! ¡Hic! ¡Yo soy la ley aquí!"

Ignorando las vituperaciones de la coordinadora, hicimos a un lado los muebles para poder formar un círculo. Nos alternamos los lugares, para que fueran lo más imparciales. Lala terminó frente a mí y Cetania a la izquierda del grupo, con Aiur y Sanae justo mis lados. Ekaterina y Mei acabaron junto a Smith, deseando poder desaparecer cada vez que ella cabeceaba en su dirección. Admito que fue gracioso que Manako terminara viéndose aún más diminuta entre las imponentes Tio y Amanda. Dada nuestras diferencias físicas, el círculo era muy grande y sería incómodo moverse a cada momento para hace girar la botella del centro, así que se decidió que Doppel actuaría como árbitro y operaría el cristalino recipiente con su largo cabello, aunque también sería participante. Entregándoles a todos una galleta, que sería su carta de amnistía y comerían en caso de optar por no aceptar el reto o la pregunta, el juego dio inicio.

– "¡Aquí viene lo bueno, jóvenes!"

Con esa exclamación, la alférez cambiaformas dio un empujón al cuello de nuestro rudimentario sistema de elección al azar hecho de verde vidrio, girando este sobre su propio eje, moviéndose ligeramente a la derecha por la imperceptible desigualdad del suelo, desacelerando paulatinamente al tiempo que todos formulaban que clase de desafío impondrían en su potencial objetivo en caso de tener la oportunidad. Yo tenía más que preparadas las hazañas que les haría realizar a la dullahan y a la rapaz cuando Tique me sonriera. Aunque aquello debería esperar, porque la primera escogida fue Miia. Con ella señalada, la doppelgänger repitió la acción anterior, esta vez la tensión elevándose al desconocer quién quedaría a merced de la ofidia.

– "Sugiero que se prohíban los besos." – Habló la hermana de nuestra lamia. – "Así evitamos tensiones innecesarias y demás conflictos."

– "¡Ay, Steno, si serás malvada!" – Protestó su gemela. – "¡Sabes que eso iba a pedirle a mi Cariño!"

– "Lo siento, Miia, pero precisamente por eso es necesario. Imagina que obliguemos a alguien que no lo desea y se ha gastado su galleta. Sería demasiado incómodo."

– "¿Incluso entre parejas?" – Pregunté. – "Dudo que a _Spatzi_ o _Süsse_ les moleste que yo les muestre cariño."

– "Hay que ser imparciales, Aria. Y sinceramente, besar a un ser amado no es reto." – Aseguró la ofidia. – "¿Qué opinas, Mio?"

– "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar." – Asintió la susodicha. – "Disculpen, pero creo que será mejor así."

Hubo sonidos generalizados de decepción, yo incluida, pero comprendimos que era necesario. Es decir, si bien me perdía la divina oportunidad de ordenar a mis novias que compartieran un sensual intercambio de saliva entre ambas y satisfacer mis fantasías más profundas, también estaba a salvo de que alguien les ordenaran lo mismo a ellas, o a mí. Digo, podrían dictarme que le propinara un ósculo a la capitana y entonces yo terminaría imitando a Saadia al saltar de la estación de policía. Pero dejándonos de funestos pensamientos sobre abyectos contactos bucales con la humana, fue precisamente a la coordinadora quien la botella acabó eligiendo como la subordinada temporal de la poiquiloterma.

– "Hmm… ¿Qué le preguntaré?…" – Caviló la pelirroja. – "¡Ah, lo tengo! ¡Agente!"

– "¿Quién?" – Smith, saliendo de un ligero sueño, se miró extrañada. – "¿Yo?"

– "¡Sí, usted! ¿Recuerda que una vez confesó que elegir a mi Cariño como mi hospedador se debió a un error?"

– "¿Yo dije eso?"

– "Así es. Bueno, quisiera saber quién hubiera sido la liminal que se le hubiera asignado a él, de no haber tal confusión."

– "Uhm… Espera un momento, la cabeza me da vueltas." – Replicó la líder de MON, evitando perder el balance. – "Uhm… ¡Ah, claro! Tú ibas a ser inquilina del demente de Sarver."

– "Oh, ya veo." – La serpiente se pausó. – "¡Espere, ¿qué?!"

– "¡¿Eso significa que Rachel iba a ser la huésped del señor Kimihito?!" – Cuestionó Ekaterina, igual de estupefacta. – "¡¿Cómo es posible?!"

– "Culpen a sus nombres. ¡Hic!" – Kuroko ahogó un eructo. – "Digo, Sarver se llama Karurosu mientras Cariño-kun se apellida Kurusu. Es fácil confundirse cuando una tiene prisa y está ocupada hasta las narices. Pero al final todas terminaron felices, ¿no?"

– "Eso no puedo negarlo." – Sonrió la sierpe. – "Creo que debo agradecerle, agente."

– "Es un placer."

– "Aunque admito que hubiera sido interesante convivir con Miia en lugar de Irina." – Mencionó la cambiaformas. – "Tendríamos conversaciones más inteligentes que con esa ponzoñosa."

– " _¡Jóoodete Ekaaa!_ " – Oímos a alguien gritar en la lejanía.

– "Insólitas revelaciones, y faltan más por venir. Hora del round número dos." – Avisó Doppel. – "¿Qué oscuro secreto será develado ahora?"

La botella giró de nuevo, bailando libremente contra reloj al no hallarse en piso alguno que mermara su rotación. La que daría la orden ahora sería Meroune. En la consecuente elección, fue el turno de Rachnera. Que afortunada, pensé, la sirena, aunque propensa a perderse en sus fantasías fatalistas, era la más educada de la residencia y jamás se atrevería a ofender a la arachne; especialmente que ahora son copartícipes. Todos aguardamos lo que tendría preparado para su amiga.

– "¿Rachnee-sama?" – Habló la ojizarca de rosados cabellos.

– "¿Sí, socia del alma?"

– "La reto a que nos enseñe su sostén."

Si ella no estuviera a tres chicas de distancia, hubiera jurado que Lorelei era actualmente alguna de las doppelgängers disfrazada. Los de la familia estábamos acostumbrados a los pensamientos extraños que la acuática solía declamar, pero ninguno de ellos incluía un despliegue descarado de exhibicionismo. Incluso Arachnera, quien ya nos había enseñado sus atributos con anterioridad, con o sin ropa, se extrañó de tan inusitada petición. La princesa afirmó con la cabeza, aseverando que hablaba en serio y la tejedora suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

Y también sonriendo con complicidad.

Sin dilación, tomó su nívea blusa y la alzó para dejar al descubierto un _brassier_ de encaje de ardiente color rojo pasión, el cual no se molestaba en ocultar la redondez de sus bellos senos. Pero más grandes que las glándulas mamarias de la araña, eran los ojos de todos los presentes, amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas craneales si continuaban creciendo de manera tan desmedida. La cíclope se tapó su único ojo, Tio se llevó la mano a la boca, Dyne sacó la lengua del disgusto y Amanda, roja como tomate, tenía su mano y hasta cola sobre los globos oculares de su casero, para evidente decepción del mexicano.

Por el otro lado, la falconiforme dio un pulgar arriba, al igual que Sanae y Draco. Zombina se echó a reír y no sabíamos si Mei estaba conteniendo una hemorragia nasal o si impedía devolver su comida. El resto se debatía entre desviar la mirada o soportar el bochorno. Yo no negaba que le quedaba perfectamente, pero tampoco me sentía muy cómoda con mi congénere enseñándolas. Volvió a taparse y una muy satisfecha Mero asintió cortésmente para indicar que estaba complacida.

– "Rachnee-sama y yo iniciamos nuestro negocio particular, donde ofreceremos al público prendas íntimas tan onerosamente fabricadas como la que acaban de admirar." – La sirena habló con tono relajado, pero sin perder ese toque empresarial. – "Aún no hemos empezado formalmente, pero les aseguro que tendremos nuestros primeros encargos listos en muy poco tiempo."

– "Ofrecemos precios bajos para nuestros mejores amigos." – Continuó la tejedora. – "Desde sostenes y bragas hasta trajes especiales para los más fetichistas. Y lo creamos perfectamente personalizados para el mayor disfrute de sus usuarios y de quienes deseen despertar sus pasiones con ellos."

– "¡Dame diez!" – Sanae alzó la mano. – "¡A Ingegärd le quedarían perfectos!"

– "Uhm…" – Yuuko alzó tímidamente la mano. – "Quizás…"

– "Le hemos regalado un conjunto de nuestros mejores modelos tanto a su pareja como a usted, Honda-san." – Replicó Lorelei a la pregunta implícita de la casera. – "Podrán comprobarlo cuando revisen sus obsequios."

– "Uhm… Gracias."

– "¡Puras calenturientas en esta fiesta! ¡Hic! ¡Ni que estuvieran tan buenas!" – Imprecó la coordinadora, sosteniéndose de una incómoda Mei. – "¡Yo quiero uno también! ¡Hic! ¡Les enseñaré como los viste una verdadera supermodelo!"

– "Jefa, por favor, cálmese." – Le rogó Manako. – "Doppel-san, ¿podrías continuar, si no es molestia?"

La Abismal contuvo la risa y comenzó con la tercera ronda. Roberto primero, la empusa después. Subteniente mediterránea contra su contraparte latina. ¿Quién probará ser mejor combatiente en esta guerra de fruslerías y humillación?

– "Hmm…" – El latino pensó unos segundos. – "Mio, ¿tenemos picantes?"

– "Gran variedad de pimientos." – Afirmó Aizawa. – "¿Necesitabas alguno en particular, Roberto?"

– "Habanero. Todos."

– " _¡Sacrebleu!_ " – La minotauro se sobresaltó. – "¡Robie, no seas cruel con la grillita!"

– " _Molon labe._ " – Contestó la helénica, confiada. – "He sobrevivido peores cosas."

– "Esa es la actitud, subteniente Nikos." – Sonrió García. – "Mio, ¿nos haría el favor?"

– "Vuelvo enseguida." – Se detuvo un momento. – "Eres valiente, Dyne. Fue un gusto conocerte."

La dueña del restaurant se retiro por unos momentos a la cocina mientras los ex-suboficiales no se quitaban la mirada retadora de encima. La festejada regresó con un plato conteniendo diez variopintos ejemplares de _capiscum chinense_ , mejor conocido como chile habanero; ejemplar popular en la cocina mexicana por su intenso picor, tanto al entrar… como al salir. No lo digo yo, lo decía una arachne proveniente de tal nación en el colegio de Weidmann. Entendiendo que debía hacer, la griega tomó el primero y sin perder el tiempo, acercó el picante en su boca, deteniéndose a centímetros de esta.

– "Masticados, no tragados."

Así ordeno García; y así obedeció la mediterránea. Uno por uno, los pimientos rojos, verdes y amarillos fueron desapareciendo al ser triturados por los molares de la nativa de Mitilene. La pelinegra se mantuvo insólitamente estoica durante su calvario de capsaicina concentrada. Eso sí, las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla desde el primer mordisco no podían ocultarse. Acabando ella con el décimo, tan rojo como su rostro enchilado, la griega retomó su pose solemne. El soldado, genuinamente impresionado, admitió con un aplauso que pronto se volvió grupal, que la empusa había pasado la prueba con todos los honores. La triunfante mantis, celebrando otra laureada conquista para las tierras helénicas, se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, sin hacer gesto o movimiento alguno.

Victoria pírrica.

Luego de que Centorea y la americana se aseguraran de aplicar sus conocimientos de medicina (pocos, pero mejores que los del resto) con la paralizada Dyne, el juego siguió su curso con una integrante menos. Apenas habíamos entrado al cuarto círculo y ya debíamos abandonar toda esperanza. Aiur obtuvo el papel de la mandamás y yo el de su fiel lacaya. Bien, por un lado, es una prima arácnida y eso ayudará que congenie lo suficiente para elegir algo relativamente seguro. Y por el otro, nuestras especies estuvieron en guerra desde el inicio de los tiempos y puede, aunque no estoy segura, que parte de ese desdén haya quedado inconscientemente grabado en sus neuronas y ahora, con todo ese poder en sus quitinosas extremidades, pueda salir a flote.

Arachne mía, protégeme de toda escórpida.

– "A ver, Jaegerjaquez…" – Habló la serket.

– "Jaëgersturm." – Corregí.

– "Eso. Dime, con toda sinceridad…" – Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Aparte de la azulosa y la emplumada; ¿con cuál de las presentes saldrías en una cita y cuál sería la razón?"

¡Demonios, Arachne celestial! ¡¿Por qué me abandonas?!

– "¿Es necesario, alancrancita?" – Cuestioné. – "Es decir; ¿estás consciente de que mis novias están presentes?"

– "Oye, aceptaste el desafío, arañita. ¿Puedes combatir terroristas, pero no contestar esa interrogante?" – Dijo con sarcasmo. – "Ahí tienes a tu galletita salvadora, ¿deseas morderla, cazadora?"

– "Pero…"

– "Sólo una mordida y saldrás viva, heroína…" – Enfatizó con sus pinzas. – "No más bochorno, no más vergüenza, no más Aiur…"

– "Pero…"

– "Está bien, te entiendo. Es algo que hasta una agente de élite no podría soportar." – Alegó, encogiendo los hombros. – "¿No sería fantástico vivir en un universo donde no existieran esta clase de preocupaciones? ¿Un mundo feliz donde las reconfortantes vacaciones estuvieran al alcance de una pastilla… O galleta? Ahh… el _soma_ es tan placentero…"

– "Pero…"

– "Oh, la gloriosa Germania, reducida a cenizas después del último conflicto por no atender el llamado de la patria. Qué horror, qué tragedia, ¡qué decepción!"

– "¡Bien, si eso quieres, eso tendrás! ¡Saldría con Zombina, ¿de acuerdo?!" – Exclamé, aporreando un puño en el piso. – "¡Porque es fantástica, asombrosa, valiente y compartimos los mismos gustos! ¡Somos como almas gemelas! ¡Y hasta la besaría al final del encuentro, porque me encantaría saborear sus sensuales labios! ¡¿Ya estás contenta, venenosa?!"

– " _Aiur wins._ " – Declaró la quitinosa de bruna cabellera, sonriendo jactanciosamente. – " _Flawless victory._ "

Ay, mamá araña… Ya lo confesé. Caí redondita.

– "Eres despiadada, Aiur." – Comentó Draco, estupefacta. – "Hasta Erin se asustaría de tu excesiva maldad."

– "Joder…" – Silbó la muerta viviente, anonadada. – "Entonces era verdad. Le gusto a la araña."

– "B-bueno, honestamente no es de sorprenderse mucho, Bina-san." – Dijo Manako, nerviosa. – "Era obvio que la conexión entre tú y Aria-san es muy fuerte. Aunque no pensé que tanto."

– "Tal vez ella ha asociado el concepto de compañerismo con los mismos sentimientos que experimenta por Cetania." – Añadió Tionishia. – "Esto resulta en una cohesión más intensa y, por ende, una mayor sensación de camaradería. No se ha cohibido por los rangos y desea demostrarle su aprecio de la manera más honesta. Es en cierto modo, es la encapsulación más sincera de la devoción hacia su equipo y el compromiso para con este."

– "Nah, sólo es una lesbiana degenerada empedernida y sin remedio." – Expresó Dyne, ya recuperada. – "Lo sé, más de lo que quisiera."

– "Yo creo que es algo tierno." – Manifestó Mei. – "Claro, quizás inesperado y profesionalmente riesgoso; pero no podemos estar en contra del amor, ¿cierto?"

– "Da igual lo que signifique. Patas largas acaba de soltar toda la sopa." – Terció Doppel, torciendo la boca. – "Lo peor, Saadia ganó la apuesta."

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm! ¡Tenías que ser tú, como siempre!" – Vociferó Smith, arrojando sus gafas al suelo. – "¡Le aposté cincuenta mil a esa maldita matasanos que no lo dirías! ¡Pero tenías que joderme, ¿verdad?! ¡¿No puedes dejar de ser tan lame-almejas un solo momento de tu maldita vida?!"

Esto no puede ser peor…

– "¡Condenada araña traicionera! ¡Lo volviste a hacer!" – Gritó la rapaz. – "¡Primero tus armas, luego la mantis y ahora hasta con muertas! ¡¿Qué acaso tu depravada ambición no tiene fin?!"

Yo y mi bocota…

– "¡Gaaack! ¡C-Cetania!" – Intenté protestar. – "¡N-no puedo respirar!"

– " _¡No shit, Sherlock! ¡What a fuckin' genius!_ " – Imprecó en su lengua natal al tiempo que trituraba mi tráquea. – "¡Hoy sí no tendré piedad contigo, rata de ocho patas! ¡Pérfida garrapata necrófila, te dejaré igual de muerta para que disfrutes como te gusta, desgraciada!"

– "Suficiente, vástago de Electra. Prometeo debe ser liberado del tormento de su alado martirio en este instante." – Lala zafó mi cuello de las manos de la arpía, a quien empujó hacia atrás. – "Retírate."

– "¡Argh, no me interrumpas, pitufo! ¡O usaré tu cabezota como pelota de beisbol!"

– "No." – Le gruñó la Abismal. – "Retírate."

– " _Ah, danke schön, Spatzi._ " – Inhalé tremenda bocanada de hermoso aire. – "Eres mi deífica salvador-¡AAACK!"

– "Así que finalmente has mostrado tus verdaderas intenciones, descendiente de Arachne." – Expresó la furiosa segadora, ahorcándome con una sola mano. – "Tus codiciosos deseos de adjudicarte a la hija de Hécate y a la de Taumas no son suficientes para ti, y ahora anhelas a un cadáver andante para satisfacer tus insaciables perversiones de la carne. Ya me es imposible tolerar tus avances con esa peste alada… ¡¿Y ahora también debo preocuparme por una occisa revivida?!"

– "¡L-Lala! ¡Me estás matando!"

– "Esa es la intenci-¡Oh!"

– "¡Maldita novata marimacha, ya te llevó el diablo! ¡Ahora sí te mostraré que las historias sobre mí eran ciertas!" – Injurió repentinamente Kuroko desde atrás, asfixiándome con una soga que habrá sacado de quién sabe dónde. – "¡Cincuenta mil! ¡Perdí cincuenta mil yenes por tu culpa! ¡Devuélvemel-Hey!"

– "¡Trágate esto, _Potato_! ¡Toma, toma!" – La empusa comenzó a golpearme la cabeza con una bandeja metálica para comida. – "¡Maldita patata; mi vida sólo es problemas desde que te conozco! ¡Ya muérete!"

– "¡Ay, Dyne, para, para! ¡Ay!" – Quise cubrirme, en vano. – "¡¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?!"

– "¡Porque hay que aprovechar la oportunidad! ¡Este maldito chile me está quemando la boca y debo liberar este ardor!" – Exclamó, descaradamente. – "¡Y porque te odio, Jaëgersturm! ¡Te odio!"

– "¡Nikos, deja un poco para mí!" – Dijo la falconiforme. – "¡Apriétale los ojos y yo la estrangulo!"

– "¡El alma de esta mortal me pertenece!" – Declaró la dullahan, invocando su guadaña. – "¡Apártense y contemplen el juicio del Caos Eterno recaer sobre esta miserable criatura de intrascendental existencia!"

– "¡Ay, mamá araña!" – Grité con el exiguo oxígeno en mis pulmones. – "¡Ayudaaa!"

Pero nadie acudió en mi rescate. No podía respirar, y el ataque cuádruple era tan intenso que me resultaba imposible recurrir a mis filotráqueas abdominales. No recuerdo lo que sucedió en esa vorágine de vesánica rabia e ignominiosa venganza; o más bien, trato de no hacerlo, porque aún valoro mi cordura. Sólo puedo decir que ser arrastrada por cuatro iracundas mujeres y ver al mundo tornarse oscuro, rojo y blanco por la anoxia y los constantes golpes al tiempo que las vituperaciones hacia una misma crean una monstruosa cacofonía que horrísonamente retumba sin cesar en los conductos auditivos, sin piedad ni pausa, es una experiencia demasiado horripilante para ser descrita con otra palabra que no sea el sufrimiento mismo. Eso y una jaqueca que no me abandonará el resto del día.

Debí comer esa maldita galleta.

Regresé. O mejor dicho, me cargaron y me dejaron caer al suelo, como un costal de papas. Ignoro por qué seguía participando, estando casi muerta. Mientras yo tiritaba en el piso como chinche esquizofrénica, quejándome afásicamente por el intenso escozor corporal, la botella hacía su tremebunda ronda de víctimas para el siguiente sacrificio. Cada vuelta era descender un nivel más profundo del infierno que ni Dante podría concebir. Cuando el mefistofélico envase terminó sus dos vueltas de la condena, fue Steno que quedó a merced total de Miia. No pensé que el mal pudiera manifestarse nuevamente, después de recibir yo tremenda paliza, pero la mayor de las Sprins lanzó una carcajada que haría temblar al mismísimo Satán y su séquito de demonios en el Cocito. Oh, Arachne, ten piedad de la serpiente.

– "Hazlo, hermanita. Vamos…" – Dijo Miia, con sonrisa de psicópata. – "Haz ese baile dizque-sensual que inventaste; el que practicabas de noche en el cuarto, cuando creías que nadie te veía. Excepto yo..."

La lamia se tallaba las manos ansiosamente. Ignoraba que clase que danza es a la que se refería pero era obvio que le resultaría demasiado vergonzosa a su gemela. La lengua bífida de la mayor de las mellizas producía el seseante sonido característico de las sierpes, en anticipación a la humillación de su consanguínea. Fue en ese momento cuando me alegré de ser hija única y no tener una malvada hermana mayor que me tratara peor de lo que a la que la vida ya me tenía acostumbrada. El tiempo pasaba y Miia aumentaba los decibeles de su horripilante carcajada, al igual que sus tics nerviosos junto a sus esporádicos espasmos corporales. Tal vez ella no fuera Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente azteca emplumada, pero igualmente exigía sacrificio en sangre.

Steno comió su galleta.

– "¡Kshaaa! ¡Eres una tramposa, hermana!" – Apostrofó Miia, agitando su cola con ira. – "¡No se vale, repítelo! ¡Esa salvación comestible no debería ser admitida!"

– "Reglas son reglas, gritona." – Respondió la melliza, limpiándose elegantemente la boca con una servilleta. – "Y fuiste tú quien sugirió tal idea en primer lugar, tonta."

– "¡Aaargh!"

Haciendo caso omiso a los anatemas verbales que seguía profiriendo la rabiosa ofidia contra su familiar, la doppelgänger hizo otra ronda de abuso, humillación, decepción y sufrimiento. Debería culpar a Rachnera por sugerir tan diabólico juego, pero parte de mí deseaba seguir atestiguando el monstruo (lo que somos, actualmente) que muchos se guardaban en el interior. En esta ocasión, Draco le daría órdenes a la mismísima Doppel. Los ojos de la dragonewt brillaron al saber que tendría oportunidad de preguntar u ordenar lo que sea una liminal con capacidades polimórficas infinitas. Aiur la observaba de soslayo, vigilando silentemente a su amiga rubia, sin ocultar muy bien sus celos.

– "Agente…" – Habló la dracónida, titubeando un poco. – "V-verá…"

– "¿En quién quieres que me transforme?" – Interrogó la hija del Caos Reptante, jugando despreocupadamente con su cabello. – "¿Alguien de los presentes o a quien admiras en secreto?"

– "¿Cómo lo…?"

– "El manzano da manzanas, poiquiloterma. Soy una cambiaformas, imitar es mi trabajo."

– "Bueno, si no es molestia…" – La ruborizada escamosa tomó su celular y se lo mostró a la Abismal. – "En ella. En traje de baño. Y que baile sensualmente."

– "Ya veo. ¿Qué tan revelador será el atuendo?"

– "Uhm…" – La dragona se sonrojó como fresita. – "Que deje poco a la imaginación."

– "Correcto. ¿Rasurada o al natural?"

– "¡¿E-e-eso a qué viene?!"

– "Para mayor precisión y disfrute. Entonces, ¿lisa o con pelos?"

– "¡¿C-cómo voy a saberlo?!"

– "Con matorral será entonces." – Doppel rió mientras se colocaba en el centro del círculo. – "¡Están advertidos si sufren de problemas cardiacos o embarazos prematuros! ¡Mantengan las manos dentro del vehículo y fuera de sus entrepiernas en todo momento! ¡Se recomienda discreción!"

Con tan desternillante (para ella) declaración, la alférez se rodeó a sí misma con su platinado cabello, creando una especie de remolino envolvente que la engulló por completo y luego, en un instante, mutó ante nuestros azorados ojos. Creció de tamaño, tornando su cabello en morado-azul y con escamas de verde intenso que cubrían una atlética y voluptuosa figura, sin contar ese minúsculo bikini amarillo de una pieza que formaba un triángulo desde su entrepierna, bifurcándose al estar a la altura del pecho y mostrando más carne de la que una esperaría.

Cumpliendo con lo prometido, la nueva forma adquirida por la doppelgänger resguardaba una feminidad con el vello intacto, apenas siendo resguardado por el delgado traje de baño, que amenazaba con liberar lo inefable en cualquier momento. Si Rachnera causó paros cardiacos al enseñarnos sus prendas íntimas, la cambiaformas nos derretiría el cerebro al instante por tan desvergonzada exhibición de erotismo, rayando en entretenimiento exclusivo para adultos. No sé qué era lo que más me preocupaba; El hecho que estuviéramos en peligro de que alguna de las niñas apareciera y la traumáramos de por vida, o la sorpresa de que, de todas las criaturas de sangre fría que habitan este vasto planeta, Draco eligiera precisamente a esa loca y vesánica wyvern que ha intentado matarnos más de una vez.

Lo peor, comenzaba a parecerme atractiva.

Agitando esos enormes pechos, rebotando como globos de agua; moviendo ese bien formado trasero, haciendo brincar a esos carnosos glúteos y desafiando las leyes de censura no escritas, Doppel nos ofrecía un espectáculo por el que generalmente deberíamos de pagar una cuantiosa suma mientras soportábamos estridente música, humo de cigarro, olor a alcohol y gemidos guturales del insaciable público arrojando billetes al aire. Ignoro de donde aprendió tan sugestivos movimientos, pero había que admitir que la Abismal sabía menearse de la manera más provocativa posible. Obtuvimos una vista completa y casi sin restricciones de la wyvern, que seguramente nos mataría a todos si supiera lo que no podíamos dejar de admirar, absortos.

Bueno, al menos iría al infierno después de una pequeña mirada al cielo.

Draco, por su parte, no podría lucir más feliz, como evidenciaba esa cara tan roja como la hemorragia nasal que no se molestó en ocultar. Las presentes con preferencias por compañía femenina, como una servidora, tampoco disimulamos nuestro deleite visual. Incluso Lala, volteando hacia el otro lado, observaba con interés en ocasiones. Me alegro de que a las mujeres no se nos note la excitación a primera vista como a los hombres. Los pobres de Kimihito y Roberto hacían un titánico esfuerzo para que sus cuerpos no les traicionaran. Y estoy segura, que al igual que yo, deberán desahogarse de alguna manera en privado. Mio carraspeó sonoramente, indicando que el (nada desagradable) espectáculo debería cesar de inmediato, mandato obedecido por Doppel en el acto.

– "¿Era esa la famosa Erin?" – Preguntó Cetania, saliendo del trance. – "¿La misma Erin que ha tratado de arrancarnos la cabeza infinidad de ocasiones?"

– "Eso creo…" – Respondió la dragonewt, aún ensimismada. – "Es… única, ¿cierto?"

– "Creo… creo…" – Tartamudeó Mei, embobada. – "Creo que ya no soy virgen."

– "Robie…" – Habló Amanda a su casero. – "¿Por qué estás tan quieto y encorvado hacia adelante?"

– "Ejercicios de espalda." – Replicó mecánicamente el soldado, sudando como en un baño sauna. – "Mantenerla recta es saludable para la espina dorsal."

– "Ahora entiendo cómo es que ese de Geber la soporta." – Mencionó Kuroko. – "No puedo culparlo."

– "Esto debo probarlo con Karu." – Rió Ekaterina. – "Aunque creo que debería quedar entre nosotros."

– "Sin duda." – Opinó Sanae. – "Un dragón iracundo es demasiado dolor. Créeme, lo he vivido."

– "Y pensé que yo era atrevida. Pero mis seis ojos están bien satisfechos." – Opinó Rachnera, complacida. – "Uhm… ¿Pasamos a la siguiente ronda?"

– "Por supuesto." – Yuuko sacudió su cabeza. – "Erm… Sería mejor no repetir algo así. Por nuestro bien físico y mental. ¿Vale?"

Todos asintieron. Siguiente giro de botella y el verde contenedor eligió a Kimihito para que ordenara a Manako. Debo confesar que me preocupé un poco por la cíclope; no porque Kurusu le obligara a algo vergonzoso, siendo una buena persona, sino porque, a pesar de haber dejado varios malos hábitos atrás, las pretendientes del muchacho la miraban con algo de sospecha. Los celos son un axioma del género femenino, me cuesta admitir. La temblorosa chica de cabellos púrpura aguardó nerviosa mientras el pelinegro formulaba algo para ella.

– "¿Manako-san?"

– "¿Eh? ¿S-sí, Kurusu-san?"

– "Si pudieras ser alguno de nosotros, ya sea temporal o para siempre, ¿a quién elegirías y por qué?"

– "Oh, bueno…"

– "Tómate tu tiempo, Manakin. No hay prisa…"

– "Gracias, Kurusu-san. Bien…"

Una pregunta bastante inofensiva y actualmente interesante, lo cual es preocupante, porque significa que la normalidad hace mucho que dejó de ser común entre nosotros. La francotiradora pensó por un momento, usando su gran ojo para observar a todos los presentes antes de dictar su veredicto.

– "En realidad, no sabría decirlo. Cada persona tiene tantas virtudes que yo quisiera para mí." – Contestó la cíclope, viendo al suelo, ruborizada. – "Por ejemplo, me gustaría ser tan osada y valiente como Bina-san, Roberto-san o Aria-san. Poseer la fuerza, tanto física como mental de Tio-san y Dyne-san. La perspicacia de Cetania-san, tan aguda como la de Doppel-san. El talento de Lala-san, Sanae-san y Mio-san, o usted mismo, para crear viandas tan exquisitas. O simplemente, la capacidad de liderazgo de Smith-san, que siempre me motiva a darlo todo. Y yo simplemente soy una francotiradora."

Ella alzó la mirada.

– "Pero, por el otro lado, si yo ocupara su lugar, ¿acaso sería tan buena como cualquiera de ustedes? Es decir, sería la de siempre, pero con una apariencia distinta… Y los verdaderos individuos no existirían, al menos, como los conozco y aprecio." – Expresó. – "No tengo derecho a quitarles ese lugar, a reemplazarlos, porque son invaluables. Dirán que también tengo virtudes, como mi compasión y maestría en las armas de precisión, lo cual reconozco con humildad; pero, es la combinación de tan variadas personalidades lo que nos hace ser quienes somos. Mi contestación es: Si pudiera ser alguien, sería yo misma, porque es lo correcto; para crecer, para aprender, para demostrar mi plusvalía. No puedo transformarme en alguien más para hacerlo.

Al final, yo soy Manako, y quiero seguir siéndolo. Siempre."

No hablamos, estábamos tanto halagados como conmovidos por tan honesto discurso. La alférez tenía razón, sólo podemos existir como nosotros mismos, y debemos asumir esa responsabilidad. Debo decir que cuando apenas me uní al grupo, a veces yo deseaba volverme precisamente como Zoe, a quien admiro (y sigo haciendo), pero era un deseo de transformarme en una copia idéntica, prácticamente sustituirla… Porque me sentía demasiado inferior para poder emular tanta grandiosidad. Pero, si algo me enseñó ese duro entrenamiento y el apoyo de mis compañeras, es que puedo lograrlo. No requiero de suplantar a un ejemplo, por puedo aprender de él y ser tan bueno como este. Nunca seré como Zombina, no exactamente igual; pero puedo ser yo misma, quien es capaz de enfrentarse a los mismos retos que ella y salir victoriosa. Lo seré. Seré la laureada heroína, la fuerte guerrera, la apreciada hermana, la estimada inquilina, la amada novia.

Seré Aria Jaëgersturm.

– "¡Aww, Manacchi! ¡Eres tan buena!" – Expresó Tionishia, a su lado, abrazándola. – "¡También te queremos mucho!"

– "No merecemos a alguien como ella." – Dijo la zombi, sonriendo.

– "Nadie podría merecerla." – Añadió Doppel.

– "Demasiado pura para este mundo." – Acotó Dyne.

– "Hay que conservarla." – Afirmó Mei.

– "Ni reemplazarla. Eso las incluye a ustedes, novatas. No las cambiaría por nada." – Mencionó Smith, limpiándose discretamente una lágrima. – "Bueno, a la arachne sí, pero ahora no hay reemplazos disponibles."

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Gracias, Manako-san. Concuerdo contigo." – Sonrió Kimihito. – "¿Desean seguir jugando?"

– "Claro, esto se pone cada vez mejor." – Aseguró Mio. – "Doppel, ¿nos haría el honor?"

– "Ojalá la próxima sea menos melosa." – Rió la aludida, girando la botella. – "Preparen sus traseros."

El envase de transparente cristal verde y etiqueta dorsal que lo marca como auténtico producto de los viñedos de helénica tierra prosiguió su indiscriminada rotación, seleccionando imparcialmente a esclavizador y esclavo, cruel jugarreta que nos sigue sorprendiendo con momentos de escozor y algarabía por igual, gracias al actuar de sus participantes. Desgracias y alegrías que parecen al azar, pero son provocadas por las personas; es la perfecta descripción lacónica de la vida misma. La primera fue Amanda, de ahí, volví a ser escogida como sacrificio. No desconfiaba de la minotauro, pero tragué saliva por si ella mostraba algún lado oscuro que hubiera decidido salir como respuesta a mis anteriores comentarios despectivos hacia su gala patria. Vamos, vaquita de la bondad, no me maltrates más de lo que ya estoy.

– "¿Aria?" – Habló ella.

– "¿S-sí?" – Di un pequeño sobresalto al oírla.

– "Bien, sonará extraño que haga esta cuestión, especialmente conociendo tus preferencias, pero la curiosidad es mucha." – Aclaró la francesa. – "Si llegaras a tener una hija, ya seas tú o tu pareja, ¿cómo la llamarías y por qué elegirías tal nombre?"

– "Oh… Esa sí que no me la esperaba."

– "Espero no te incomode. Quería hacérsela a alguna de las otras chicas, pero no sé si me vuelva a tocar."

– "Tranquila, está bien. Actualmente, te agradezco por preguntar algo normal." – Suspiré. – "Bueno, creo que si, de alguna milagrosa manera, lograra procrear descendientes con alguna de mis damas; la llamaría…"

Lo anterior fue sólo para ganar tiempo. ¿Qué podría contestar? Soy mujer, Cetania y Lala también, la reproducción entre el mismo sexo está restringida a partenogénesis, y eso sólo en animales, no liminales. Sin embargo, eso no ha detenido mis pensamientos fantasiosos sobre lograr concebir una pequeñita que continúe el legado de los Jaëgersturm con cualquiera de mis chicas. Mi imaginación siempre se debatía en si resultaría en una niña híbrida, como una arachne con alas, o de piel azul y cabeza removible. La genética y demás son cosas que no comprendo del todo y si algo me han enseñado los Abismales, es que ellos no siguen regla mortal alguna. Todo es posible, nada es mentira; ahora comprendo su veracidad. Finalmente, como la victoriosa antorcha de la gran Niké, mi mente se encendió.

– "Eve…" – Contesté. – "La llamaría Eve."

Lala sonrió.

– "Eve. Qué bonito nombre." – Afirmó Amanda. – "¿Por qué lo has elegido?"

– "Fue alguien muy especial, para esa persona especial para mí. Y así, también sería especial para nosotras."

– "Comprendo." – Reverenció la minotauro. – "Muchas gracias, Aria. Ojalá se cumpla ese deseo."

– " _Danke_ , Amanda." – Regresé el gesto. – "Yo también lo espero."

La dullahan se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a mi posición y rodeándome con sus brazos para plantar un suave beso en mis labios, el cual acepté con ahínco. Ella sabía que no lo había dicho simplemente para generarle simpatía, porque nunca recurriría al recuerdo de su pequeña amiga para una táctica tan desleal. Sabía en su corazón que yo hablaba en serio, y al igual que yo, deseaba que tal sueño se hiciera realidad. Sería más que hermoso. Separándonos, nos vimos directo a los ojos, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sus áureas ventanas del alma tenían la frase ' _Te amo_ ' impresa en ellas, así como los míos. Abrazada la irlandesa a mí, reposando plácidamente en mi regazo, yo acaricié su largo cabello platinado, besando su cabeza en ocasiones, disfrutando del calor de mi amada segadora.

– "Ustedes son unas melosas sentimentales sin remedio, ¿sabían?" – La americana disintió con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – "La pobre de su hija se hundiría en un mar de achuchones almibarados. La mía no, me aseguraría de que no saliera tan llorona como tú, flaca. En fin, ¿otra ronda más?"

– "Por supuesto." – Afirmó Aizawa. – "Espero la próxima nos quite lo empalagoso de estas tortolitas."

– "Ay, Mio, tú eres igual de meliflua cuando estamos a solas." – Reclamó Yuuko, dándole una palmadita en su brazo. – "Me dices osita, cubito de azúcar y demás apodos dulzones. Y no empecemos cuando estamos en la c-"

– "Doppel, gira esa cosa, si no es problema." – Interrumpió molesta una ruborizada Mio. – "¿Por favor?"

– "Más secretos por descubrir..." – Mencionó la aludida. – "Más armas para usar en su contra en el futuro."

Continuamos con la sesión por otra hora. Las preguntas y retos variaron, en algunos casos exigiendo detalles muy íntimos que fueron evitados por las galletas de la misericordia que los suertudos aún poseían. Mi mayor preocupación, que la pajarita o la peliblanca pasaran malos ratos, afortunadamente resultó ser infundada y sólo tuvieron que realizar actos sencillos, como balancear un huevo en su cabeza por un minuto (que la castaña logró superar) o usar la ropa interior de fuera (que la irlandesa evitó con su bizcocho salvador). Cuando escuchamos llorar al pequeño Haruhiko, que necesitaba un cambio de pañal, fue la señal para que el juego terminara. Aquella intervención también salvó a Kimihito, sin galleta, que revelara cuál de sus inquilinas sería la primera en volverse madre (de suceder), para decepción de las pretendientes.

Con las niñas habiendo tenido suficientes de videojuegos y uniéndosenos, la fiesta entró en una pequeña fase de baile, donde varias parejas aprovecharon para enseñar su destreza motriz al ritmo de los conocidos años setenta. La minotauro aceptó la invitación del mexicano para asistir a la pista central mientras Draco obtuvo valor para pedirle valsar una pieza a Miia, que accedió. A pesar de que yo danzo peor que un ajolote epiléptico, tuve que acompañar a Aiur para evitar que picara con su cola a ambas reptilianas debido a sus celos, recordándole que no perdiera los estribos. Zombina, Ekaterina y Sanae exhibían extravagantes movimientos que hubieran pasado por rituales diabólicos para cualquier testigo.

Manako hacía un bailecito tímido junto a la monumental Tio y la viva Mei, que insistían en animarla. Doppel se quedó a atender a Kuroko, que había entrado en estado vegetal por una reacción adversa del alcohol y la comida. Kurusu batallaba por salir vivo de la pelea encarnizada que se desarrolló entre su harén no declarado, reclamando cada una de sus integrantes su exclusividad. Dyne hace mucho que se encerró en el baño, dejando sus profundos lamentos como testamento de las dolorosas consecuencias que su osado consumo de picante le dejó. Mio y Yuuko parecían embelesadas al moverse al compás, encerradas en su mundo. Las pequeñitas disfrutaban sin problemas, creando la coreografía más mona que hayamos presenciado al girar sus brazos y menear sus caderas al unísono.

Yo, por mientras, tomaba una decisión crítica: Como evitar partirme a la mitad.

– "Ven, flaca. Hace mucho que no bailamos." – La estadounidense jalaba mi brazo derecho. – "Hagámoslo pegadito."

– " _A chuisle_ , exijo que dediques tu tiempo hacia la dueña de tu alma para compartir tan personal pasatiempo." – La peliblanca hacía lo mismo con el izquierdo. – "Recreemos la noche de tu incólume retorno remembrando los místicos movimientos de nuestra apasionada noche bajo el manto nocturno de Selene."

– " _¡Go away, smurfette! ¡Blondie is mine!_ "

– "¡ _Lig dom_ , peste alada! ¡La descendiente de Arachne me pertenece!"

– " _¡Fuck off!_ "

– " _¡Gabh transna ort fhéin!_ "

– "Ya no siento mis extremidades." – Me quejé, yendo de un lado a otro en el vaivén. – ""¿No podemos hacerlo las tres al mismo tiempo?"

– "¡No!" – Exclamaron al unísono.

Atrapada en un cliché tras otro, así es mi vida. Mi hospedador y yo cruzamos miradas, encogimos los hombros en comprensión y resignación, y volvimos a ser disputados entre las personas que nos hacen la existencia un infierno y paraíso a la vez. Finalmente, y gracias a que sigo en buenos términos con la diosa Tique, logré convencer a mis damiselas que alternáramos después de dos canciones, con la castaña ganando la primera ronda. Accediendo de mala gana, la dullahan se sentó de brazos cruzados y boca torcida mientras la alegre halcón me llevaba al centro de la pista. Tomándola de ambas alas, asentimos al mismo tiempo, lista para enseñarle a todos lo divinamente que danzan un par de agentes de élite enamoradas.

Y entonces, se fue la luz.

Demostrando que mi historia es más trillada que las que de tanto se quejaba Steno, media Asaka se vio atrapada en un repentino apagón y la música cesó tan pronto la energía eléctrica brilló por su ausencia. Afortunadamente no estuvimos solas al descubrir que realizábamos inspirados pasos sin melodía de fondo y pronto la inconformidad general debido a la falta de luz se hizo presente. Smith, de vuelta a la vida, no dilató en tomar su celular y llamar a las oficinas de policía centrales, donde le informaron que el incidente se debía a un desperfecto en las instalaciones de TEPCO, la compañía eléctrica encargada de suministrar a la región Kanto; y que tardarían alrededor de una hora para restablecer el servicio, con suerte. El astro rey todavía no se ocultaba, aunque su manto anaranjado se volvía cada vez más exiguo al tiempo que las sombras aumentaban de tamaño.

La dueña de la casa y su inquilina fueron a buscar velas por si las reparaciones se extendían hasta la noche y evitar que las niñas se sintieran inquietas por la oscuridad. Mio temió que la abrupta interrupción marcara la prematura conclusión del evento, pero, inesperadamente, Dyne se volvió la heroína del día al preguntar por el paradero del piano que Honda mantenía en la residencia. Eso encendió un foquito (je, buen chiste) en la cabeza de Yuuko y ella nos solicitó esperar mientras le pedía ayuda a Tio y Amanda que le ayudaran. Las tres se retiraron por unos momentos y pronto, regresaron con gran objeto que esgrimió una mueca de alegría genuina en el rostro de la impasible empusa.

Con ciento veintidós centímetros de altura y un ancho de ciento cuarenta y nueve, la ogresa y la minotauro dirigían un hermoso piano vertical en un bello acabado color negro ébano satinado. La hospedadora cargaba en manos un banquito del mismo tono, acolchado. Lentamente y con cuidado, las chicas empujaron el instrumento hacia el espacio que Honda les señaló, creando un pequeño chirrido en las ligeramente oxidadas rueditas de transporte. Ya en posición, la chica agradeció a sus ayudantes al tiempo que colocaba el taburete y, con una reverencia, invitaba a la mantis a tomar asiento. Acercándose, la pelinegra inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y ajustó ligeramente la altura del banco con la manivela del costado antes de acomodarse.

Nikos alzó una cubierta de bruna madera y reveló que esta protegía un hermoso teclado dicromático de fenol y acrílico; teclas que la griega ansiaba por despertar de su letargo. La mujer de Lesbos informó que se trataba de un _Kawai K-300_ , nombre derivado del fundador de la compañía, Koichi Kawai. Flexionando los dedos de sus verdes manos humanoides cubiertas de quitina, tan articuladas como las de Rachnera, la helénica inhaló profundamente y, saboreando el momento, colocó su índice derecho sobre una de ellas. Vuelta a la vida, la nota ' _re_ ' resonó en toda la sala, sin otros sonidos que obstruyeran admirarla en toda su gloria acústica. Ensimismada por la apoteósica sensación de reencontrarse con su talento, que hasta ese momento sólo habíamos escuchado que poseyera pero que ahora comenzaba a manifestarse ante nosotros, la mediterránea permitió al resto de sus dedos recorrer la totalidad de aquellos rectángulos musicales con entera libertad.

 _Do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do_ ; las notas altas y bajas, los _andantes_ , los _adaggios_ , los _fortissimos_ , las sinfonías, los _opus magnum_ , las leyendas. Todo ese universo de armoniosos sonidos y deíficas tonadas concentradas en tan sólo ochenta y ocho teclas; y ahora la nativa de Mitilene lo recorría a placer, deslizando sus diez prestos dedos por esos cuerpos geométricos en blanco y negro, invocando las melodías que inspiraron sueños, avivaron pasiones y desencadenaron lágrimas a quienes tuvieron la fortuna de escucharlas a lo largo de la historia. Piezas reconocibles por hasta el más neófito, como las obras de Chopin, Mozart y Bach, hasta algunas no tan arraigadas a la cultura popular que sólo unos escasos versados podrían recitar sin necesidad de investigar su identidad.

Debo confesarlo, Dyne nunca lució más grandiosa en su vida como ahora.

Luego de haber experimentado con diferentes piezas pequeñas del gran repertorio artístico disponible, como quien prueba diversos dulces para decidir por cual decantarse, la pelinegra se decidió por ' _Bagatela número 25'_ , mejor conocida como ' _Für Elise_ (Para Elisa)' del célebre Ludwig van Beethoven. Tonada fácilmente identificable que ha sido usada en infinidad de no sólo compilaciones musicales, sino también de juguetes, comerciales, películas y cada medio que permita la reproducción de sonido existente. Y aún así, tan simple creación del compositor germano sigue deleitando los oídos con la misma pasión y magia como cuando este la plasmo por primera vez en papel. Y Nikos lograba revivir esa magia majestuosamente.

– "¿Alguna en particular que deseen?" – Preguntó la griega, al terminar la pieza. – "Me entrené con la música clásica, pero también conozco algunos contemporáneos, si es de su agrado."

– "Tchaikovski." – Replicó Paromia. – "Danza del Hada de Azúcar."

– " _Mi_ menor, compás binario de dos cuartos." – Asintió la mantis, flexionando sus dedos. – " _¿Tha chorépseis?_ "

– " _Nai._ "

– " _Katalavéno._ "

Acomodándose sus medias, la lámpades estiró su cuerpo entero, desde su espalda hasta sus piernas, mostrando gran flexibilidad. Luego de unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento más, tomó posición y asintió a la pianista que podía comenzar. La nativa de Mitilene prestamente principió con los cuatro compases iniciales al tiempo que la cocinera del _Aizawa_ empezaba su interpretación del ultra-famosísimo ballet ruso, _El Cascanueces_ , cuya música, compuesta por el compositor Piotr Tchaikovski, ha pasado a la inmortalidad desde que fue revelada al mundo en 1892. Sanae ahora continuaba ese legendario legado con su impoluta gracia de movimientos mientras se trasladaba en el círculo que implícitamente formamos alrededor de ella y la sargento de MOE.

Con la delicadeza de una nívea flor y la precisión de una profesional, la ninfa había pasado de una trabajadora en un restaurante a una danzarina consagrada. Su ropa era casual, no llevaba más maquillaje que no fuera el carmesí del pintalabios y su aliento era ligeramente etílico; sin embargo, nada de eso impedía que ella desempeñara el papel de _prima ballerina assoluta_ inmaculadamente, girando, caminando de puntillas, realizando aquellos hipnotizantes movimientos de brazos que podían competir con la más avezada veterana del baile interpretativo. Acompañada del garbo que su compatriota de verdes facciones irradiaba con esa maestría de las teclas, el dúo mediterráneo mantuvo a su público embelesado, haciéndolo despertar en unánimes aplausos al concluir su demostración. La lámpades agradeció con una gallarda reverencia.

– " _Prima ballerina_ del grupo _Káto Kósmos_ , Sala de conciertos de Atenas, ocho años de edad." – Reveló Paromia. – "No poseo la gracia de ese entonces y estoy fuera de práctica, pero nunca olvidaré el entrenamiento de la profesora Triántē."

– "Impresionante." – Musitó Mio. – "Nunca me dijiste que fueras una profesional, Sanae. ¿Por qué lo dejaste, si eras tan buena?"

– "Oh, no, jefa, soy tan amateur como cualquier estudiante del colegio." – La aludida disintió con la cabeza. – "Y sinceramente, mis dedos comenzaron a matarme después de un tiempo y la dieta era tan rigurosa que preferí retirarme por la paz. Los comensales son menos exigentes."

– "Eso no quita el hecho que aquello fuera mayestático." – Opinó Lala, ofreciéndole la mano. – "Buen trabajo, compañera."

– " _Efharistó_ , Azul." – Regresó el gesto. Volteó a ver a la empusa. – "Y te agradezco a ti también, grillita. ¿Celebramos con cebolla frita?"

– "No, sólo acepta mi superioridad y prosigue alabando mi talento." – Respondió la mantis, riendo tenuemente e improvisando una tonada. – "Señorita Aizawa, ¿gustaría elegir algo?"

– "Uhm, ¿ _Rondo alla Turca_ de Mozart?" – Sugirió la mencionada. – "¿Te acuerdas esa obra que hicimos en primaria, Yuuko? ¿Cuándo te pusiste ese traje de…? ¿Qué era, una jenízaro?"

– "Ni me lo recuerdes." – Honda tembló. – "El escenario se nos vino encima y a Annaka casi la mata un reflector. Y para colmo, nos reprobaron."

– "Pero fue divertido, debes admitir. En fin, ¿procedemos, Dyne?"

– "Sonata para piano número once en _La_ mayor, segundo movimiento." – Asintió Nikos. – "Con gusto."

Las notas del _allegretto_ escaparon del instrumento de teclas, haciendo que la festejada esbozara una sonrisa al momento que meneaba su cabeza bajo el veloz ritmo de tan apresurada tonada que hace alusión a las marchas de los turcos, populares en los tiempos del talentoso Wolfgang Amadeus. Me preguntaba si mi padre, admirador del compositor austriaco, también se hubiera unido al bailecillo improvisado entre Aizawa y su pareja, que ejecutaban al compás de la acelerada melodía. Acabada esta, aplausos para las danzantes y la intérprete resonaron en la sala. Pronto, la falta de electricidad dejó de importar y nos relajamos con el repertorio que la helénica nos tenía preparados.

– "Sargento." – Habló Kuroko, dándole un vaso con agua. – "¿Conoces a Bebu Silvetti?"

– "Por supuesto, Jerarca." – Respondió la griega, bebiendo. – "Gracias. ¿Cuál tonada le satisfará, capitana?"

– "Se llama simplemente 'Piano'. Nuestra música de graduación." – Smith rió un poco, nostálgica. – "Fue cuando recién terminamos el entrenamiento de MON, en el Área de Maniobras Este del Monte Fuji."

– "¿Como nosotras?"

– "Sí, pero el de ellas fue el completo. A ustedes todavía les falta terminarlo." – Aclaró. – "En todo caso, Emily Wilde, nuestra psicóloga, la tenía reproduciendo en la furgoneta durante el viaje entero a la base. A las chicas les trae recuerdos de estar sucias, enlodadas, llenas de quemaduras, con agujeros de bala en sus ropas y jaqueca; pero también de gigantesca alegría por haber superado las exigentes pruebas. Así que, si fueras tan amable."

– "Será un placer."

Con un melódico _moderato_ , la mediterránea deleitó a la mandamás y al resto de Monster Ops con su interpretación de la obra del músico argentino. Las chicas sonrieron al instante y, chocando sus vasos con té de durazno, brindaron por su éxito y el nuestro, acto en el que la arpía y yo nos unimos. Las solicitudes no se hicieron esperar y pronto la talentosa pelinegra casi le quita el protagonismo a la festejada, aunque Aizawa demostró tener la situación bajo control y seguir proclamándose la estrella al bailar una que otra pieza junto a su amada Honda. Desde la época del Clasicismo hasta el siglo XX, la mezcla de eras, ritmos y sentimientos plasmados se conglomeraban en ese pequeño piano de negra madera y níveas teclas, fabulosamente. El sol ya estaba en sus últimos momentos y la noche le sustituiría, por lo que nos vimos en necesidad de encender las velas. Ahí, tuve una idea.

– "Dyne…" – Susurré a la empusa. – "¿Has oído ' _Mariä Wiegenlied_ '?"

– "Quizás. ¿Me refrescas la memoria?"

– " _Maria sitzt im Rosenhag…_ " – Tarareé.

– "¿Deduzco que es la canción de cuna de la virgen María de Max Reger?"

– "En el blanco. Déjame ver, ¿la tocabas en Navidad?"

– "Ahora tú acertaste. Una vez la interpreté instrumentalmente al batallón entero, para beneplácito del capitán Arkantos. Gané una pieza más de pavo en Nochebuena."

– "Bueno, ¿podrías concederme el placer ahora a mí, por favor?"

– "De acuerdo, Jaëgersturm. La sé en _allegretto_ , ¿te parece aceptable?"

– "No entiendo mucho de términos musicales, _Pepper_. Significa que es rápido, ¿no?"

– "Es un tiempo algo más corto al _allegro_ común…" – Explicó, tocando un poco. – "Así. ¿Está bien?"

– "Sí, es perfecto. Me sorprende tu memoria, no necesitas partituras."

– "Las he repetido infinidad de veces. De hecho, he confundido algunas notas aquí y allá, pero nadie parece notarlo. ¿Empezamos ahora?"

– "Dame un minuto. Y prepárate para hacerlo con soprano incluida."

– "¿Ahora eres cantante?"

– "Tal vez sea mejor cantando que besando."

– "No me obligues a tocar tu marcha fúnebre, _Potato_." – Respondió, sonrojada. – "De prisa."

Riendo, prestamente fui en busca de la persona que me acompañaría en tan importantísima misión. Hacía mucho que la planeaba, especialmente desde que encontré a la tiple que conocía tal pieza. La nativa de Mitilene era el último de los ingredientes necesarios para llevar el plan a cabo, y ahora que estábamos reunidos en tan especial ocasión, no habría momento más apto para lo que yo tenía en mente. No tardé mucho y me encontré con mi congénere, conversando con Meroune y Centorea. Disculpándome por la interrupción, tomé a la arachne del brazo y le llevé a un lugar algo privado.

– "Rachnee, ¿recuerdas que te dije que _Herr Kommandant_ mencionó que tenías una hermosa voz?" – Susurré. – "Esta es tu oportunidad."

– "¿De qué hablas, cazadora? ¿Cuál oportunidad?" – Cuestionó la tejedora. – "Espera, no estarás pensando en que cante con la empusa esa o algo así, ¿verdad?"

– "Por supuesto que sí. Tú misma lo has demostrado las madrugadas; mis oídos no me engañan. Anda, será divertido."

– "No, Aria." – Retiró mi mano. – "No quiero hacerlo."

– "Sabes que sí quieres. Es más, no estarás sola; yo también te acompañaré."

– "La respuesta sigue siendo negativa, Sparassediana." – Se dio la vuelta. – "Estoy discutiendo importantes asuntos empresariales con Mero. Si me disculpas."

– "Rachnee, tú nunca le das la espalda esto."

– "¿Qué? ¿A cantar? ¿Desde cuándo? Soy una tejedora, no una artista."

– "Hablaba de demostrar tus habilidades." – Afirmé. – "Siempre estás dispuesta a dejar en claro tu superioridad, especialmente en materias del amor. Y no actúes como si no supiera de que hablo; ambas somos arachnes, ser las mejores es nuestro aforismo de nacimiento."

– "¿Ahora intentas darme cátedra con mis propios discursos?"

– "No, porque tú misma lo hiciste. Es innecesario recordarte algo que tú predicas." – Retruqué. – "¿O acaso me estás diciendo que esas palabras de aliento, que tanto me ayudaron, eran falsas?"

– "Sabes que no. Es sólo…" – Se pausó unos segundos. – "No me siento a gusto en este momento."

– "Hermana, si tienes miedo a que se burlen…" – Disentí con la cabeza. – "No debes preocuparte."

– "Eres una agente de élite y aún así no te salvaste de una buena paliza." – Rió sardónicamente. – "¿Qué te hace creer que me tratarán bien a mí?"

– "Que no eres yo, tejedora. Sólo mis superiores y mis novias me vapulean, y aún así, me estiman demasiado a pesar de mis metidas de pata. Tú misma me sigues valorando, incluso cuando no lo merezco." – Volví a acercarme, colocando mi mano en su hombro. – "Además, estás entre amigos, familiares, y el hombre que te ama. Nadie se atrevería a decirte nada."

– "Por amabilidad. Es un día especial, no desean arruinarlo."

– "¿Por qué te infravaloras?"

– "Sabes que es verdad. No deseo verme vulnerable."

Me posé frente a ella, sosteniendo de ambos hombros.

– "No, hermana. No dirían nada porque no tendrían razón de hacerlo. Si quieres un buen espejo, mira a Dyne. Nikos es como tú, no confía mucho en las personas y prefiere la soledad." – Aseveré. – "La vida no la ha tratado bien y no debe tener muchas victorias a su nombre, por eso se rodea de cuanta vanagloria puede cuando algo le resulta positivo. La forma de tratar a Sanae es prueba empírica de lo que digo. Esa mantis también tus temores.

Ella jamás me ha dicho mucho, pero sé que comparten miedos similares. Estaba temerosa de tocar el piano, pude notar la trémula expresión en su cara al verlo ser movido por las chicas. Y aún así, se atrevió a demostrar de lo que es capaz, venciendo el pánico escénico y la incertidumbre de fallar. Tú puedes ser tan valiente como ella, tan fuerte, tan talentosa; incluso más.

Porque eres mi confiable hermana, nuestra amada inquilina, una habilidosa tejedora, una grandiosa descendiente de Arachne."

Alcé su barbilla, viéndola a sus seis ojos carmesí.

– "Eres Rachnera Arachnera."

Para cuando terminé mi breve soliloquio, Rachnera no tenía palabras. Nuevamente, la sempiterna rueda de la vida había intercambiado los papeles y ahora regresábamos a ese punto cuando yo me encontraba en su situación, temerosa de afrentar los retos y sin valorar mi propia persona. ' _Eres Aria Jaëgersturm_ ', dijo ella en esa ocasión, y tenía razón. Ahora, le regresaba el favor en infundirle la confianza necesaria para salir ahí y comprobar que, al igual que dicta el orgullo de nuestra especie, podemos hacerle frente a cualquier contrariedad que se nos imponga, incluso los de nuestra propia mente insegura.

Pasaron varios afásicos segundos entre nosotras, hasta que las facciones de la tejedora se tornaron serias y, con una casi imperceptible asentir de su cabeza, accedió a interpretar esa canción que tanto la había oído vocalizar en las madrugadas que mi ligero sueño me despertaba a tiempo para admirar silentemente la pasión secreta de mi congénere. Tomé su mano, simbolizando mi apoyo constante, y ella la sostuvo con fuerza. Inhalando profundamente, ella se encontraba lista. Sonriéndole, señalé con un sutil cabeceo que nos dirigiéramos junto a los demás. Arachnera me siguió, manteniéndose cerca de mí, sin duda batallando los últimos restos de pavor que todavía recorrían su exoesqueleto.

Regresando a la sala, las velas ya se encontraban plenamente distribuidas alrededor de las zonas de tránsito principales; colocados sobre prácticos portavelas para transportar luz personal, en caso de requerirla. Con el sol virtualmente oculto y la oscuridad cerniéndose por la urbe, la iluminación que proveían aquellos objetos de parafina le otorgaban un aspecto bastante etéreo, pero familiar a la morada. Como una historia del siglo XIX, donde reunirse a mitad de la noche alrededor de la chimenea y escuchar atentamente las anécdotas de los abuelos era una excelente convivencia. Ese idílico romanticismo occidental ahora permeaba la casa, apoyado por el sonido de las teclas que la mediterránea producía en su improvisación de una pieza original.

Carraspeé para llamar la atención de todos, logrando que la centraran en nosotras. Sin decir nada, hice una reverencia y, aún tímida, Rachnera también. Curiosos por lo que acontecería, los invitados tomaron lugares, algunos sentados y otros colocándose de pie para admirar mejor. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre nosotras, expectantes, interesados. La mano de la tejedora hizo un sutil movimiento, buscando la mía. Se la proveí, calmando parcialmente sus ansias. El silencio imperaba, los dedos de la pelinegra se estiraban, creando un mudo ruidito cuando las uniones quitinosas chocaban unas con las otras; y el corazón de mi compañera latía con tremenda fuerza.

El público comprendió la ansiedad de la arácnida y no hizo ademanes de acelerar la presentación, manteniendo la calma al tiempo que mi congénere la recuperaba paulatinamente. Suspirando ella, me miró y con otro cabeceo tenue, dio visto bueno para comenzar. Sonriéndole, repetí la acción con la empusa, que también esgrimió una mueca de aceptación y asumió una pose recta en su acolchado taburete.

Era hora.

Colocando los cuatro dígitos de su extremidad superior derecha, la mantis dio inicio con el _allegretto_ en tonalidad _do_ mayor al _opus_ setenta y seis, número cincuenta y dos de Max Reger. Pude sentir los dedos de mi amiga tensarse al pulsarse la primera tecla, reconfortándole yo con una suave caricia de mi pulgar sobre su dorso. Previniendo que ella necesitaba algo más de confianza, inicié yo con el primer verso.

– " _Maria sitz im Rosenhag…_ " – Canté. – " _Und wiegt ihr Jesuskind…_ "

' _María se sienta en el rosal y mece a su niño, Jesús…_ ' profesaba la canción. De evidentemente religiosa índole, creada en 1912 para la Navidad. Aún así, aunque ninguno de los presentes profesara la fe judeocristiana, el ambiente no mermó su agradable sensación; porque la música, el arte, los sentimientos que este evoca, no pertenecen a ideología alguna. Puedo disfrutar del folclor soviético aunque me oponga al comunismo, así como un pagano puede hallarse embelesado por los cantos budistas. La música, en su más pura expresión, no tiene bandera ni afiliación; es inmaculado, puro, auténtico.

Libre.

La tejedora sostenía mi mano todavía al unírseme en el segundo verso, usando su restante para hacer temerosas gesticulaciones, intentando recrear el sentimiento a pesar de su cohibición. Yo cantaba fuerte, ella casi musitaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el saber que yo estaba ahí, a su lado, compartiendo el escenario, le dieron motivos para empezar a soltar un poco sus precauciones, elevando el volumen de su voz. Lo estaba logrando, estaba confiando.

– " _Hold ist dein Lächeln…_ " – Articulábamos las dos. – " _Holder deines Schlummers Lust…_ "

' _Encantadora es tu sonrisa, encantadora es tu alegría mientras sueñas…_ ', continuaba. Sentí su mano soltarse. La dejé ir, porque ya no era necesario que la anclara. Con ambas extremidades libres, sus movimientos se hicieron más pronunciados, extensos, majestuosos. Yo, discretamente, reducía el tono de mi voz al tiempo que ella aumentaba la suya. Solamente era una pieza de dos minutos y medio, que ya estaba a punto de terminar, pero la duración era irrelevante cuando uno se permitía dejarse llevar por la apoteósica sensación.

– " _Schlaf, Kindlein, süße…_ " – Loaba ella. – " _¡Schlaf nun ein!_ "

' _Duerme, niño, mi querido; ve a dormir…_ '

No importaba que su voz no fuera la de una soprano profesional, sonando algo ronca en ciertas modulaciones; que su pronunciación del alemán fuera pobre o que por ciertos momentos se desincronizara con la melodía del piano; la tejedora no podía sonar más divina en aquel momento. Para ese momento, la arachne se había sumergido de lleno y se elevaba tan alto como sus metafóricas alas, que la habían despegado del suelo, le permitían. Ella ahora miraba al cielo, tan infinito como la soltura que experimentaba.

No poseía entrenamiento teatral, pero sus manos expresaban claramente es vehemente pasión en su interior. Su quitina era oscura y se ocultaría en la penumbra de la noche, pero ahora brillaba como la más fulgurante estrella en el firmamento. Rachnera lo había logrado, había vencido su miedo y, arriesgándose a exponer su corazón, desnudó su alma a través de su exaltado canto. No había cadenas de temor que la ataran, ni barrotes de inseguridad que la encerraran.

Por un pequeño momento, ella fue libre.

Al finalizar, con una nota magníficamente sostenida que hizo eco por la residencia, una furtiva lágrima se concentraba en la comisura de su ojo inferior izquierdo, que fue contenida con un ejercicio de supremo autocontrol. La música había terminado. Dyne aguardaba silenciosamente al igual que nosotras, por la reacción del público. Este, imitó el afónico estado. Sus expresiones, pasmadas, bien podrían ser de asombro, o, en el peor de los casos, temor a expresar algún disgusto. Los segundos pasaban, el reloj de la cocina producía ese desesperante tic-toc, las velas goteaban la parafina en sus recipientes y las flamas bailaban junto a las sombras. Mi compañera comenzaba a sentir un leve temblor en su cuerpo y su corazón iniciaba otra sesión de bombeo percusionista.

Entonces, aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Kimihito dio un paso al frente. Pensamos que aplaudiría, que sonreiría y aclamaría la interpretación chocando repetidamente las palmas de sus manos. Él simplemente caminó. La exigua iluminación ocultaba gran parte de su rostro. Él seguía avanzando y su paso lento, pero firme, no revelaba las intenciones del muchacho. Finalmente, logró estar lo suficientemente cerca, deteniéndose enfrente de la arácnida de cabellos lila, viéndola a sus seis brillantes y rojos globos oculares.

Él estaba llorando.

Lágrimas, tan expresivas y tan ambiguas a la vez. Esconden todo un vasto universo de emociones condensadas en tan diminuto paquete líquido. Las gotas sentimentales recorrían las mejillas del chico, pero sin modificar sus circunspectas facciones faciales, imposibles de leer. El silencio revelaba que también mi bomba sanguínea se había acelerado. No tenía idea de que reacción tendría Kurusu, aunque estaba segura que no sería negativa, no podía serlo. Tal vez esperaba que ella interpretara su afásico plañir como señal de aprobación, o quizás había hallado aquella exhibición de vulnerabilidad por parte de la orgullosa arachne deíficamente conmovedora. Ahí, él dio su veredicto final.

La besó.

La respuesta más corta y contundente que puede haber. Un pequeño contacto bucal silencioso que dice más que un coro entero, un suave movimiento que reúne todo el vocabulario existente y lo despliega en un sencillo roce de labios. Aquello fue toda la contestación que Rachnera pudo necesitar. Sus seis ojos, como los del resto de los testigos, se abrieron tan pronto tan inesperado ósculo se manifestó en medio de las luces de las ardientes velas. Y al igual que el haz de luz de un poderoso faro en medio de la niebla marina, ese beso se abría paso sobre todo, resaltado por el brillo ambarino del fuego de la iluminación casera que los cubría.

El tiempo se detuvo, el tic-toc de los relojes enmudecieron, el resollar de las personas sorprendidas apareció y desapareció en un parpadeo. Todo en la casa, a excepción de las flamas, danzando despreocupadamente en sus níveas bases, permanecía completamente inmóvil. Mostrando piedad a su quitinosa compañera y permitiéndole respirar con sus pulmones humanos, Kimihito se separó. Ahora, el estoicismo de su rostro había dado paso a una pequeña sonrisa mientras las lágrimas no paraban de fluir de sus enrojecidos ojos, casi imitando a los de la mujer que proseguía estupefacta.

– "Mi madre solía arrullarme con esa canción. Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba con la misma belleza, hasta ahora." – El muchacho rompió el silencio, ahogando un sollozo. – "Yo… Yo te amo, Rachnera."

No hubo mayor evento desde el Big Bang que hubiera podido reproducir con precisión quirúrgica el titánico impacto que esas breves palabras causaron en todo el lugar. Yo desconocía si el sonido que me invadía los tímpanos en ese momento eran los de un corazón acelerado o si mi cabeza amenazaba con explotar de tanto asombro incontenible. Era irónico; todo el día se habían visto besos y declaraciones de amor a plena vista entre mujeres, actos que aún causan disturbios ante los ojos de la sociedad moderna, sin que hubiera queja alguna. Pero ahora, un pequeño contacto oral y una sincera expresión de cariño entre un hombre y una mujer, la muestra de afecto más popular y aceptada, le había robado el aliento a todo el mundo. Ahí, la tejedora pudo organizar a su azorada red sináptica y ordenar a su paralizado cuerpo reaccionar.

Ella huyó.

Sin previo aviso, mi congénere escapó del lugar, sin importarle que el resto de la residencia se hallara sumida en las tinieblas. Con su bruno exoesqueleto desapareciendo en la lobreguez imperante, la tejedora subió las escaleras a toda prisa. El pelinegro intentó ir tras ella, pero yo le detuve. Comprendiendo, él asintió con la cabeza, regresé el gesto y fui tras mi confundida amiga. Tomando un portavelas conmigo, seguí el rastro de la fugitiva, guiándome vagamente por el rastro de su distintivo aroma. Cuando toda la evidencia apuntaba a una puerta, con la clara huella ultravioleta en la pieza de madera, giré la manija, hallando a la chica, de espaldas.

Haciendo a un lado la gran hoja de una palmera plástica, pude contemplar a Rachnera; aún sin voltearse y con la cabeza alzada, observando al azuloscuro de la noche que ya había nacido. Las estrellas decoraban débilmente el cielo, ganando resplandor conforme el segundero virtual de mi reloj agregaba electrónicos dígitos a los minutos. Sin decir nada y cerrando la puerta, me quedé parada en mi lugar, esperando a que mi hermana arácnida me diera respuesta alguna. No la apresuré, estaba consciente de que la vorágine de sentimientos en su interior poseía la potencia de un huracán continental y estaba en batalla por mantener a flote el barco de la cordura en su océano de confusión.

– "Aría…" – Habló ella, sin moverse. – "¿Puedes verlas?"

– "¿De qué hablas, hermana?"

– "Las estrellas." – Aclaró. – "¿Puedes contemplarlas?"

– "Por supuesto. Ahora con la contaminación lumínica ausente, su resplandor es más evidente."

– "Exacto. Brillan en medio de la negrura del espacio, sin que la impasibilidad de la oscuridad las detenga." – Expresó. – "Cúmulos de indomable energía, ardiendo a millones de años luz, flotando libremente, llevando su fulgor a donde sea que la gravedad las guíe. Antorchas sempiternas rondando la vastedad de la existencia, recordándonos lo pequeños que somos."

Hubo una pausa, entonces, continuó.

– "De pequeña las veía con curiosidad. Me preguntaba si algún día crecería tan alta como para poder tomarlas en mis manos. Tenía la infantil idea de que al hacerlo, al alcanzarlas, sería muy feliz." – Relató. – "Todas las noches, trazaba líneas imaginarias entre los puntos luminosos y antes de dormir, planificaba mis excursiones, cuando decidiera ir en busca de ellos. Eran fruslerías infantiles, claro, pero para mí, aquellas esferas de gas incandescente siempre representaron los sueños, la felicidad, la alegría. Un objetivo demasiado lejano para poder alcanzarlo, pero con la esperanza de que algún día, lo lograría."

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta. Estaba llorando.

– "Y hoy, Aria, todo eso me alcanzó a mí." – Declaró, sonriendo. – "Lo logré. Después de años pensando que no tenía a nadie que me apreciara tanto en este mundo, que me aceptara por lo que soy, a pesar de mi horripilante apariencia, mis inefables defectos e insufrible actitud; lo logré. Encontré la felicidad, hallé la alegría, mis sueños se volvieron realidad tangible. Soy… ¡Soy feliz!"

Soltando una sonora risa, de júbilo puro, la tejedora me rodeó con sus brazos de un salto. Yo era más grande y hasta fuerte que ella, pero Rachnera logró levantarme del suelo sin dificultad, haciéndome dar vueltas en el aire al tiempo que su carcajada aumentaba sus decibeles. Mi única reacción, fue sonreír también. Fusionándome con sus contagiosas albricias, me uní a mi congénere y de igual manera dejé escapar una risotada de genuino regocijo. Tenía razón, sus mayores deseos se cumplieron. Kimihito fue el genio de la dorada lámpara que los concedió, sellando el contrato magníficamente con un beso. No podía estar más contenta por mi compañera, mi amiga, mi hermana.

Rachnera Arachnera, una simple arachne tejedora, por fin había hallado la felicidad absoluta.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo nos la pasamos dando vueltas sobre esa pequeña terraza, chocando de vez en cuando con la balaustrada de madera o la plástica vegetación, pero cuando decidimos volver con los demás, necesitamos de nuestras ocho extremidades para evitar caernos del balcón por lo mareadas. Todo sin que las sonrisas desaparecieran de nuestras facciones. Iluminadas con la pequeña flamita de la vela, bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con todos los invitados, preocupados por nuestro bienestar. Oímos un suspiro grupal al ver la mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de la arachne de cabellos lila. Y en el centro del grupo, se hallaba el príncipe azul de mi congénere, feliz también de que ella se hallara en perfecto estado. Pensé que el reencuentro acabaría con otro entusiasta ósculo de parte de la tejedora, e incluso todos se hicieron un poco hacia atrás cuando la vieron avanzar raudamente hacia el muchacho y dar un salto.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó.

Sonrisa en labios, lágrimas en ojos y corazón a flor de piel, Rachnera se pegó tanto como pudo al hombre que siempre deseó, rodeándolo con brazos y pedipalpos, dejando que su sollozo le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber. Kimihito, siempre comprensivo, la rodeó con los suyos y acarició suavemente su espalda. Pero más sorprendente que tan pacífica escena, eran las reacciones del resto de las inquilinas de la residencia Kurusu. Cualquiera hubiera esperado un caos absoluto, una vesánica ira desatada por apenas la vaga sugestión de que otra fémina que no fueran ellas mismas realizara un acercamiento tan íntimo con el muchacho a quién reclamaban como su futuro esposo. Un beso sería declarar guerra abierta, una lucha encarnizada y violencia sin precedentes hasta que cualquiera de las involucradas claudicara voluntaria o involuntariamente.

Ellas lo apoyaban.

Unidas como aliadas, compañeras, familia; las cinco chicas restantes miraban con agrado que la arachne se hallara tapizando la cara de su amado casero con tantos besos como estrellas había en el cielo. Lo mismo se podría decir del resto de los presentes, contemplando y aprobando tanto amor bajo el idílico manto de las brillantes llamas sobre las velas en sus manos. Fue en ese momento que Miia arrastró su cuerpo ofidio hacia adelante y puso una mano entre el pelinegro y la araña, impidiendo que sus labios volvieran a unirse. La tensión fue tan grande que la vela que yo cargaba se apagó de repente al abrirse la puerta del balcón y dejar entrar a una fuerte brisa. Parece que había hablado demasiado rápido.

– "Rachnera…" – Dijo la lamia, con su rostro oculto por la penumbra. – "Detente."

– "¿Por qué?" – Cuestionó la aludida, ligeramente gruñendo.

– "Lo sabes bien, araña." – La empujó hacia atrás. – "Trabajo en equipo, ¿recuerdas?"

Esperen, ¿qué?

Como si no fueran suficientes sobresaltos por ese día, ahora era la serpiente quien reclamaba los labios de su Cariño, enfrascándose en un abrazo tanto con extremidades superiores como su larga cola rojiza. Su longitud fue el apoyo perfecto para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo por el peso. Por supuesto, aquello sólo era el principio.

– "¡Miia, ese ósculo ya ha durado demasiado!" – Protestó Centorea, jalando de la cola de la escamosa. – "¡Al menos gánate el tuyo como Rachnera!"

– "¡Hicimos un juramento de honor, Miia-san!" – Meroune ayudó a la equina. – "¡Partes iguales, trato equitativo! ¡No monopolice a nuestro Amado!"

– "¡Esposo, quiero pastel!" – Exclamó Papi, ignorando la trifulca. – "¡Pastel!"

– "Suu puede sosegar a sus entusiastas pretendientes, Amo." – Aseguró la limo. – "Sólo deme la señal."

– "¡Miia, lombriz idiota! ¡Lo vas a asfixiar!" – Imprecó la tejedora. – "¿Quién está siendo egoísta ahora?"

– "Ehem…"

Smith detuvo el espectáculo con un carraspeo. Dándose cuenta de que estaban rompiendo la ley más sagrada del Acta de Intercambio al declarar sus intenciones románticas con un humano; y frente a una agente gubernamental, ni más ni menos, las chicas prontamente soltaron al muchacho y se formaron casi marcialmente, alejadas de él. Rayos, ¿cómo pudimos olvidarnos de algo así?

– "Como su coordinadora y representante directa del Programa y sus leyes, les recuerdo que esta clase de conducta es más que ilegal en todo el país e incluso el mundo." – Aseveró la capitana, circunspecta. – "Y todos aquí son absolutamente culpables de quebrar demasiados estatutos y posiblemente haber creado nuevas ofensas en el proceso. No hay excusa, debería arrestarlos en este preciso momento."

– "¡ _Hauptmann_ , espere!" – Me apresuré a detenerla, pero Doppel me paró en seco con su cabello. – "¡Agh! ¡No sea tan cruel! ¡Se lo ruego!"

– "Lo siento, cabo Jaëgersturm, pero es mi obligación cumplir con mi trabajo. Y no te muevas, o también te incluiré en la lista de infractores." – Respondió, tomando su celular y operando la pantalla. – "Smith, K.; 6079. Con el superintendente Kuribayashi, por favor. De acuerdo."

– "Smith, no hablarás en serio." – Kimihito se quejó. – "Es decir, claro, está prohibido, pero, ¿de verdad amerita medidas tan drásticas?"

– "Sólo sigo órdenes, Kurusu." – Sentí un escalofrío al no escucharla llamarlo Cariño-kun. – "No me gusta, pero no puedo rehusarme. No podemos culpar al alcohol por tan inefable violación de los códigos éticos en los que fue fundado este proyecto. Y la amistad que te guardo a ti y tus amiguitas no evitará que yo haga lo que deba hacer."

– "Creí que este era precisamente el objetivo del Programa."

– "Si hubieras leído con detenimiento el manual, sabrías que esto traería graves consecuencias."

– "Nunca me diste uno. Al menos, uno útil."

– "Creí que ya estabas enterado, y ya que nunca preguntaste, supuse que no había necesidad." – Volvió a su teléfono. – "Un momento. Ah, ¿jefe? Sí, Kuroko. Tenemos un código diecinueve ochenta y cuatro. Correcto. Sí, entiendo. Por supuesto, jefe, sin dilación."

Ella guardó su celular. Sus subordinadas se formaron detrás de ella, con miradas pétreas.

– "¿Qué respondió el viejo, _Hafh'drn_?" – Preguntó la cambiaformas. – "¿Otro caso para el _Minimor_?"

– "Sin duda, alférez." – Replicó la coordinadora. Se volteó, dirigiéndose al chico. – "Dime una cosa, casanova. ¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste?"

– "Sabes que sí."

– "¿Aceptas responsabilidad absoluta por ello?"

– "Todas lo aceptamos." – Contestó Rachnera, colocándose junto a su casero. Las chicas lo imitaron. – "Estamos juntas en esto, agente."

– "Como amigos." – Añadió Mio, tomada de la mano de Yuuko. El resto se colocó detrás de ellas, en señal de apoyo. – "Aunque tenga poco de conocerlos, estoy dispuesta a tratarlos como si fueran hermanos y hermanas. Y a defenderlos como tal."

– "Y como familia." – Fue mi turno, con Lala y Cetania, tomadas de mi mano. – "Ni siquiera la ley misma es superior a ese lazo tan único. Adelante, _Hauptmman_ , cumpla con su trabajo."

– "¿Te estás dando cuenta que estás desobedeciendo a tu superior directa y volviéndote cómplice, cabo?" – Interrogó Smith. – "Aunque seas de mi equipo, no seré flexible contigo."

– " _Honorem et Gloriam_ , _Hauptmann_. Honor y gloria. ¿Cuál de las dos es más importante para usted?"

– "Sabía que ese idealismo te llevaría a esto algún día, Jaëgersturm. Lástima, pudiste llegar lejos." – La capitana suspiró, observando su reloj. – "En todo caso, ya casi es hora. Señorita Aizawa, es su cumpleaños. ¿Algún último deseo antes de que todo esto acabe?"

– "Usted sabe que esto está mal, agente." – Expresó Mio, disintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. – "¿Por qué lo hace?"

– "Porque, si soy absolutamente sincera…" – Kuroko sonrió tétricamente, como un demonio. – "En el fondo lo disfruto."

¡Puf!

Con un chasquido de dedos de parte de la líder de MON, la corriente eléctrica regresó a la casa. Las lámparas de la sala, los focos de los cuartos pequeños, el ventilador en el techo, todo aparato conectado que emitiera señales de vida, regresó de su letargo al instante. El súbito cambio de iluminación nos hizo cerrar los ojos para evitar el fulgor de la luz a base de gas mercurio. Con nuestra vista aclarada, volvimos a enfocarnos en Smith, que continuaba en su lugar junto a su equipo. Ella sonreía con complicidad, hasta soltar una pequeña carcajada. Fue seguida de Zoe y Doppel. Tio sonreía nerviosamente y Manako cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

– "En verdad. Ustedes sí que son más crédulos que un niño." – Rió la coordinadora, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "¿Cómo pudieron tragarse tan pésimo teatro? Zoe, ¿lo grabaste?"

– "De principio a fin, Capi." – Contestó la muera viviente, mostrando su celular. – "Y a sesenta cuadros por segundo."

– "Un momento, _Chief_ , ¿de qué habla?" – Injirió la rapaz. – "¿Qué no iba a arrestarnos?"

– "¿Por qué? ¿Por unos cuantos besos y abrazos efusivos?" – Rió sardónicamente. – "Por el horror de Azathoth, granate, ¿por quién me tomas?"

– "A ver, un momento, por favor." – Yuuko dio un paso al frente. – "¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios está sucediendo?"

– "Fácil, cayeron en otra de nuestras bromas." – Doppel replicó, condescendientemente. – "Lo cual me sorprende; esta era más que terriblemente improvisada. O somos muy buenas actrices o los estándares de ingenuidad han decaído bastante desde mi último despertar."

– "Yo sabía que estaban tomándonos el pelo." – Mencionó Dyne, bostezando. – "La transición tan drástica que la Jerarca tomó fue demasiado apresurada como para resultar del todo convincente."

– "¿Y por qué no dijiste nada entonces, grilla jactanciosa?" – Le cuestioné.

– "Es divertido." – Respondió, encogiendo los hombros. – "Pero en todo caso, actualmente quebramos la ley. Aunque las razones, personalmente, me parecen absurdas. Jerarca, no piensa realmente en reportarnos a sus superiores, ¿cierto?"

– "Legalmente, debería hacerlo, sargento. Y con la irrefutable evidencia en video, el veredicto sería unánimemente en su contra." – Dijo la capitana. – "Pero, eso implicaría demasiado papeleo; no sólo para preparar el letárgico juicio, sino también arreglar las deportaciones, traslado, retiro de fondos. Y sin contar que también implicaría la disolución de MOE y todo por lo que trabajamos. Bleh, que se vaya al carajo la ley. ¿No es hora del pastel?"

Gracias a la holgazanería por salvarnos el pellejo. Sigo pensando que después de todo, la mandamás es descendiente directa de Belfegor, aunque ella abarque el espectro entero de pecados capitales. Excepto lujuria; no quiero imaginarme a Kuroko haciendo… ¡Argh, fuera de mi cabeza, espanto!

– "Smith, a veces no sé si tu bondad es relativa a tu pereza." – Suspiró Kimihito. Ofreció su mano. – "Pero me alegro que siempre estés de nuestro lado. Gracias."

– "Al contrario, gracias a ti, Cariño-kun. Por ser la prueba fehaciente de que nuestro proyecto es más que un éxito." – La estrechó. – "Sabía que hice la elección correcta contigo. ¿Cuándo celebrarán nupcias?"

– "Aún es muy temprano para hablar de matrimonio, pero ten por seguro que serás la primera en saberlo." – Nos miró al resto. – "Y lo mismo para señoras y señores. Ojalá no falten."

– "Oye, si esto sucede únicamente en el noviazgo, ya quiero saber lo que pasará en la boda." – Rió Roberto. Lo acompañamos en la carcajada. – "Gracias, compadre. Estaremos junto a ti en el gran día."

– "En todo caso, Cariño-kun, por mucho que me alegre que hayas encontrado a tus almas gemelas, te recomendaré que mantengan secrecía respecto al asunto, ¿sí? Ya saben, restricciones y demás basura burocrática que espero algún día desaparezcan." – Aseguró la agente, acomodándose un par de gafas oscuras. Era de noche, pero no le importaba. – "Y lo más importante, usen protección. A menos que en verdad desees complicarte la existencia y pasarte el resto de tu vida cuidando el equivalente a una guardería. Y si tomamos en cuenta la libido de las especies a tu cargo… Bueno, serán muchos pañales."

– "Ehem… Claro. Lo tendré en cuenta." – Kurusu tosió, ruborizado. – "Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo. Pude escuchar que tu conversación por teléfono era genuina. ¿De qué se trataba realmente?"

– "Sólo para reportar que la energía seguía ausente y solicité saber si tenían noticias de cuando regresaría. Me alegro que este reloj aún conserve su precisión." – Aclaró, dando vueltas alrededor. – "Y si te preguntas por qué molestaría al superintendente de la policía para algo tan trivial, es porque le prometí que le llevaría un pedacito de pastel. En realidad serían dos. Le encanta lo dulce, tanto como a Tio, pero eso es confidencial, ¿sí?"

– "Descuida, guardaremos el secreto como tú mantendrás el nuestro." – Sonrió el muchacho. – "Después de todo, tienes un corazón de oro."

– "Cariño-kun, soy humana, como tú. No una fría autómata con aires de jurisprudencia. Y aunque te parezca extraño, tampoco soy ajena al amo..." – Ella se pausó. Suspirando, volteó a vernos, sonriendo resignadamente. – "Ah, qué diablos; es día de revelaciones. ¿Alférez?"

– "¡Finalmente!" – La cambiaformas se acercó. – "Pensé que nunca te atreverías."

Ay, mamá araña…

He leído sobre horrores indescriptibles, he visto cosas espeluznantes en mi vida, mis antepasados vivieron aún peores y he sobrevivido a situaciones increíblemente peligrosas. Estoy enamorada de prácticamente la muerte misma, una hija del Abismo e incluso me he acostumbrado a los cuerpos decapitados. Soy una agente de élite, una soldado; mi mente debería estar más que preparada para cualquier contrariedad. Excepto que, para lo que acontecía frente a mis seis ojos en ese momento, no había forma lógica de poder procesarlo.

Doppel y Smith se estaban besando.

De la forma más descarada y claramente visible, la doppelganger había enlazado su lengua con la de la humana, recorriendo cada rincón de la cavidad bucal con ahínco y dejado escapar indecentes gemidos de placer. Si bien yo sería la primera en defender un acto tan sencillo como un ósculo entre dos mujeres, ahora mi única reacción ante tan inefable escena era el horror absoluto. Mis compañeros e incluso las subordinadas de la capitana tuvieron la misma idea y observaban estupefactos como la líder de MON intercambiaba secreciones salivales con la Abismal. Que ambas recorrieran lujuriosamente el cuerpo de la otra, especialmente cuando una estaba totalmente desnuda, no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Al acabar tan aterrador encuentro de labios, ambas se los relamieron con evidente concupiscencia y, abrazadas, de dirigieron al pasmado público.

– "Sí, es verdad." – Aseveró la pelinegra. – "¿Alguna objeción?"

– "¡¿C-C-Capi?! ¡¿D-desde cuándo…?!" – Zombina tartamudeó, como si fuera a desfallecer de nuevo. – "¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Una mujer…" – Musitaba una azorada Tionishia. Manako hacía mucho que se desmayó. – "Todo este tiempo, la Jefita era…"

– "Eso es irrelevante." – Aseveró Kuroko. – "Lo que realmente importa es que, al igual que yo, todos ustedes guarden el secreto."

– "O el juicio del Abismo será cruel." – Conminó la cambiaformas. – " _¿Capisce?_ "

El resto asintió con vehemencia. Más por miedo que por aceptación. No, no es que estuviéramos en contra de tal relación entre dos féminas; no necesito repetir las obvias razones. Y cierto, era genial que mi superior resultara ser en verdad del mismo equipo que yo. Más lesbianas siempre vienen bien. Sin embargo, tan repentino cubetazo de agua fría nos dejó tan congeladas como estatuas de hielo. Demasiado pronto, demasiado impactante, demasiado para la realidad misma. Incluso la segadora se mantenía atónita y patidifusa por tan insólito evento. Es decir, ¿cómo se puede albergar en la mente tan improbable serie de sucesos, dignos del libro de terror más escalofriante jamás concebido? Ni todo el alcohol y café del mundo podrá borrarlo de nuestras ya occisas neuronas.

Y entonces, ambas empezaron a reír.

– "Sinceramente…" – Dijo la coordinadora. – "Nunca me cansaré de esto."

¡Aaargh!

¡No, no tengo más palabras para expresar lo que sentía en mi interior! ¡Nada de unir verbos y sustantivos para formar sentencias coherentes y rebuscadas metáforas! ¡Sólo voy a gritar como una demente! ¡Aaargh!

– "¡¿Ekaterina?!" – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

– "Oh, vamos. Ya lo sospechaban desde un principio." – La doppelgänger del hogar Sarver asumió su forma regular. – "Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer… ¡Tada! ¡Eka lo hizo de nuevo!"

– "¡Aaargh!" – Grité, jalando mi cabello. – "¡Esto ya es… Aaargh!"

– "¿Pero… cómo?" – Cuestionó Mio. – "Tú estabas detrás de mí, te vi. ¿Cómo lograste…?"

– "Agradezca a la compañía eléctrica, señorita Aizawa." – Smith, esperábamos la real, entró caminando. – "Mientras sus ojos eran cegados por la iluminación artificial, nuestra cómplice cambiaformas me sustituyó impecablemente mientras yo desaparecía de escena. Mi posición tan cercana a la pared me permitió esfumarme al instante. Ingenioso, ¿cierto?"

– "Ay límites que no deberían cruzarse, Capi." – Bina se tallaba la sien. – "Gah, a veces me arrepiento de haber revivido. ¿Era necesario todo esto?"

– "Culpa a _Potato_. Le aposté a Saadia que podría jugarles la broma máxima. No perderé esos cincuenta mil sin pelear, aún así deba engañar al país entero."

– "¡¿Y ahora yo soy la culpable?! ¡No es jus…!" – Me pausé. – "¡Bah, me da igual! ¡Aaargh!"

– "¿Podemos… podemos olvidarnos de todo esto y pasar a otra cosa?" – Interrumpió Mio, hastiada y sobándose ambos lados de la cabeza. – "Ya es tarde, deberíamos cortar el pastel antes que nos salgan con otra sorpresa. Rayos, no dormiré en un mes entero…"

– "Ah, claro. Vengan, amigos, hora de que la festejada sople las velitas." – Indicó Yuuko. – "Y por favor, agente, nada de bromas de tan… peculiar índole."

– "Dudo que pueda retener algo en el estómago en los próximos días…" – Comentó la falconiforme, cubriéndose el estómago y la boca. – "Diablos, necesito ir al baño…"

– "Somos marionetas del tiempo…" – Musitaba una espantada Sanae. – "Envases vacíos girando alrededor de la indiferente existencia…"

– "Rachnera-sama, ¿cree que su seda soporte nuestro peso?" – Preguntó Lorelei.

– "Saltar de un edificio será menos doloroso, Mero." – Respondió la tejedora. – "Aunque Aria podría prestarnos su pistola."

– "Robie…" – Habló una temblorosa Amanda a su casero. – "Creo que me internaré en un manicomio a partir de ahora…"

– "Tú y yo, juntos, Amanda." – Replicó el aludido. – "Tú y yo."

– "Redrum…" – Decía la pequeña Ami, azorada. – "Redrum…"

– "Santa Madre, Santa Madre, envíame a tus hijos…" – Murmuraba Papi. – "Pues los pecados de los indignos deberan purgarse en un bautizo de sangre y miedo…"

– "Cuando más tiempo miras al Abismo…" - Repetía Mei. – "El Abismo también mira dentro de ti…. Cuando más…"

– "Ush, que delicados me salieron ustedes." – Disintió Smith. – "Vamos, princesas, que se hace tarde y mi jefe nos matará si no recibe su rebanada."

Pasados algunos minutos en los que batallamos por recuperar la cordura o al menos nuestro control sobre nuestras funciones motrices básicas, logramos coordinarnos para abandonar la escena del crimen. Hicimos un pacto implícito de nunca, jamás de los jamases, volver a pensar en tan inefable cosa; por nuestro bienestar mental. Lala se había aferrado a mi brazo todo este tiempo que terminó entumiéndolo de la presión. Y cuando una creación del Vacío Eterno está aterrada, significa que la cosa es demasiado grave. Por suerte, tan pronto las tartas dulces aparecieron en la periferia, pudimos olvidar (o simular) el ver a la alférez y la capitana insertarse la lengua hasta la úvula. Yo tenía pensado en que mi azulita y yo termináramos el día con algo de acción arachne-dullahan, pero creo que optaré por el celibato hasta que mi entrenamiento finalice. Y ella estaría de acuerdo.

Pero dejando de lado las monstruosidades que las fauces del Caos Infinito habían implantado en nuestras seseras, me alegra reportar que la operación de colocar las veintiséis velitas en el pastel y ver a la americana encenderlas, justo con el truco que aprendió cuando incendiamos la carriola de Haru, fue todo un éxito. Irónico, esas mismas flamas que nos causaron tanto sufrimiento ahora habían esgrimido una sonrisa en el rostro de Aizawa, expectante de continuar la tradición de apagarlas de un soplido. Pronto, la obligatoria canción, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a la festejada salió al mismo tiempo de nuestras bocas, y también nuestros corazones. Agradeciendo ella con varias reverencias por habernos tomado la molestia de acompañarla en su día especial, se preparó para neutralizar las llamas de las velitas.

– "Por más días como este…" – Musitó la estrella de la celebración.

– "Err… ¿Estás segura que ese es tu deseo, Mio?" – Interrogó Yuuko, naturalmente extrañada. – "Es decir… Bueno, tú sabes."

– "Por supuesto que sí, linda. A pesar de correríamos el riesgo de sufrir daños irreparables en todo momento, nunca cambiaría esta demencia por nada en el mundo." – Sonrió la chica de pelo azul. – "La vida ordinaria es muy aburrida después de todo."

Con eso, la dueña del restaurante sopló con fuerza, extinguiendo el fuego que emanaba de las mechas de las polícromas velitas cumpleañeras. Recibiendo una sonora ovación de nuestra parte, se procedió al corte (realizado entre la pareja) y posterior distribución de confite a base de leche, levadura y merengue al resto de los invitados. Si bien el pastel principal era enorme, también habían varios más pequeños, que sin duda serían útiles, pues el hambre de los comensales no se había arruinado aún después de presenciar la ignominia misma. Además, ese relleno de fresitas era sencillamente divino. Claro, sigo creyendo que el tanque que mi irlandesa me preparó en más que insuperable, pero admití que Honda poseía gran talento para la repostería casera.

Sentándome a degustar mi manjar de blanca cubierta junto a mis novias, no pude evitar sonreír al contemplar lo vivo que lucía la residencia. Kimihito se debatía en cual pedazo de pastel, ofrecido por cada una de sus inquilinas, llevar a su boca primero. Papi, Suu, Ami y Haru se llenaban sus alegres caritas de merengue al tiempo que Steno batallaba por limpiárselas. Aiur instaba a Draco a que probara su jalea (del pastel…) mientras esta trataba de convencer a una apenada Mei de lo mismo. Dyne y Sanae discutían por algo y MON, junto con Ekaterina, trataban de revivir a la pobre Manako, que había perdido el color y todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa. Amanda y Roberto eran los únicos que charlaban pacíficamente, junto a Yuuko y Mio.

Era increíble.

Apenas ha pasado poco menos de un mes desde que llegué a este país, con únicamente una maleta y un puñado de esperanza, deseando un mejor futuro. En ese corto intervalo de tiempo, he conocido a gente de toda clase, especie y personalidades. He sido testigo de eventos tanto medianamente extraordinarios como realmente sobrecogedores. He vivido altibajos, a veces pasajeros, a veces duraderos. He pasado de limpiar bandejas de pollo frito barato a barrer el suelo con la escoria criminal. He forjado amistades tan variadas como las situaciones que provocaron nuestro encuentro. Y lo más importante, hallé el amor; no en una, sino en dos grandiosas mujeres a quienes nunca abandonaré y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Y ahora, todo ese mundo que recorrí a lo largo de este corto camino, estaba reunido aquí, en esta humilde morada. Algunas compañeras igual de importantes no estaban presentes, como Titania, Saadia, mis jefas pingüinas o incluso la fastidiosa de Saukki Nukka; pero a todas esas personas las llevábamos en el alma. Y ellas seguramente también. Ya sean amigos, aliados, familia o amantes, cada uno de esos individuos, esas brillantes estrellas que conformaban las galaxias de mi universo, eran piezas fundamentales en mi existencia. No estaría aquí sin su apoyo, sin su comprensión, sin su amor. Llegué lejos gracias todos aquellos que me brindaron un poco de tiempo y espacio en sus interiores, y me recompensaron sobradamente.

Y espero jamás decepcionarlos.

Sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla, deposité mi plato a un lado y suavemente rodeé a ambas de mis damas con mis brazos, pegándolas a mi cuerpo. Sin decir nada, las mantuve abrazadas, simplemente disfrutando de su cálida compañía. Ellas no objetaron y, también sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se relajaron y me abrazaron también, reposando sus cabezas sobre mí, en completa paz y sin importarle que estuvieran tan cerca la una de la otra. Con tan apoteósica sensación, alcé sus divinos rostros y con ternura besé sus hermosas bocas, respondiendo ellas con un ardiente entusiasmo. Repetí la acción varias veces, sin que alguna se quejara por el constante intercambio de saliva, dejándose llevar totalmente por la alegría que permeaba el ambiente. Las amaba, ellas a mí, compartíamos el amor; nada podía ser más perfecto. Al final del día, lo había logrado.

Mi nombre es Aria Jaëgersturm, y estoy completamente feliz de haber llegado aquí.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Una historia, un sueño, un año, 53 episodios, mas de 600,000 palabras. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

Al igual que Aria relata en este capítulo, esta celebración es la culminación de todo lo que ha sucedido en el trayecto. Para ella será un mes, para mí un año; pero el sentimiento es exactamente el mismo. Como Jaëgersturm, llegué con nada, excepto unos cuantos recuerdos del pasado, dispuesto a probarme una vez más. Última oportunidad, todo o nada, no había vuelta atrás. Empecé de nuevo, desde abajo, lentamente ganando amistades, asegurándome de desarrollar esos lazos que con el tiempo se reforzaron y probaron ser parte indispensable en la vida de nuestra protagonista. Ella contaba con sus amigos y familia, yo con mis lectores.

Los personajes invitados (tanto en el relato como literalmente), creados por otros autores incluyen a _Steno_ y su hija _Ami_ ( **Paradoja el Inquisidor** ), cuyo soliloquio tan efusivo respecto al estado actual de la industria, sea cual sea el medio, es exactamente el mismo que el mío en la vida real. También está la impredecible _Ekaterina_ y el pequeño _Haruhiko_ ( **Alther** ), que nunca para de sorprendernos con sus elaboradas bromas y ternurita, respectivamente. _Aiur_ ( **Arconte** ), una amante de los videojuegos y friki que se siente a gusto entre reptiles y tiene un lado oscuro capaz de poner en problemas a arañas incautas. _Amanda_ y _Roberto_ ( **Onix Star** ), quizás los más normales y amables del grupo, también son de los más sorpresivos, porque nunca te imaginas si te darán un momento de ternura o te enchilarán las entrañas, literalmente. Y, aunque discretamente, _Emily Wilde_ ( **JB-Defalt** ) también hizo una pequeñita aparición, pero no por eso deja de ser importante.

Mio, la festejada, como mis lectores, se encuentra pasmada de ver tanta gente nueva y desconocida en su día especial. Estoy seguro que muchos de mis seguidores se sintieron extrañados al encontrarse esos personajes paseando como si nada en mi universo, quizás alienándolos un poco en la primera impresión. Pero, igual que Aizawa, al final se alegraron de haber cruzado su camino con todos ellos, porque hicieron su vida, aunque fuera temporalmente, más amena y agradable.

Algunos se quedaron, otro decidieron tomar un rumbo diferente, pero la mayoría, a quienes les seguiré agradeciendo por su lealtad, permanecieron a mi lado. Caminamos juntos, como aliados, compañeros; una fuerza que unida es increíblemente poderosa. Y, emulando los sucesos de tan larga historia, logramos destacar. Aria demostró que era más que una simple arachne y se unió a un equipo de élite. Yo comprobé que aún tengo energías para contar una historia y lograr que al público le agrade. Por supuesto, una agente de MON tiene más prestigio y éxito que un mono como yo; pero la sensación de lograr algo, de alzarse contra tus propios temores y dejar en claro que valemos más de lo que creemos, es exactamente el mismo.

Y por eso, esta fiesta está dedicada a todos aquellos que creyeron en mí, y que aún continúan tomándose la molestia de darse un espacio en sus vidas para mantenerse al tanto de este loco con afinidad por las alemanas arácnidas. En verdad, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a mis compañeros escritores, a mis fieles lectores que me han agregado a su lista de seguimiento y a los que, aún desde el anonimato, siguen apoyando esta saga. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de leerla, como yo de escribirla. Y, si no terminó de convencerles, ojalá al menos hayan obtenido una que otra distracción y se olvidaran de sus problemas por un intervalo aceptable de tiempo.

Antes de despedirme, los invito a dejar sus opiniones, que son el principal combustible que mantiene este oxidado barco a flote. Sus reseñas siempre serán bienvenidas y espero que yo siga cumpliendo sus expectativas. Sí, estoy más loco que una cabra esquizofrénica, pero al menos leer mis fruslerías les recuerda que siempre habrá alguien peor que ustedes, y así se sentirán mejor.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Danke schön, Kameraden!_ ¡Obedezcan a la Gran Sirena! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	54. No es fácil ser tan apasionada

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Bueno, después de demorarme tanto por concentrarme en escribir otra historia, el trabajo, las lluvias y hasta terremotos, finalmente las aventuras de la araña más demente y sáfica en esta faz de la tierra vuelven de su largo sueño.

¡¿Cómo que no querían que regresara?! ¡Pues se aguantan, que ni aunque me caiga el techo encima, podrán deten-¡Ay, mi cabeza!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena es inmune a desastres naturales porque en el mar, la vida es más sabrosa!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 54**

* * *

¡Ah, qué buena estuvo la fiesta!

Y lo anterior no fue hipérbole exagerada, en verdad se trató de una apoteósica experiencia. No sólo me di un banquete internacional de las más finas viandas, preparadas por los mejores cocineros de la región Kanto (según mi opinión) y bebí suficiente té de durazno como para acabar con la sed mundial, sino que también conviví con toda la familia y todos nuestros buenos compañeros. Y lo mejor, lo disfruté a lado de mis dos amadas mujeres, quienes por sí solas ya son como una celebración eterna para mi corazón. Satisfacción gastronómica, diversiones varias y regocijarse en el amor; la vida es una sinfonía de sempiterna dicha y felicidad. Y sabe tan bien como ese pastel de vainilla con relleno de mermelada de fresitas que hizo Mio; ahora ya sé que pedirle a Lala para mi cumpleaños.

Pero al contrario de los guerreros en el Valhalla, toda buena celebración no dura para siempre y la nuestra llegó a su fin a las once de la noche con siete minutos. La festejada y su pareja nos agradecieron por la inolvidable noche y nuestra caritativa ayuda, la cual convirtió un cumpleaños fantástico en un aniversario glorioso; con todo y románticos besos a la luz de las velas y las sinfonías de los instrumentos de tecla. Eso, sin contar la revelación de familiares escamosos ofidios, las amnistías concedidas a sáficas dracónidas y las inesperadas confesiones de infatuación hacia cierta pelirroja anteriormente occisa fraguadas por una maliciosa y astuta escórpida.

Y también por culpa de una _Heteropoda venatoria_ que debería aprender a controlar esa bocota tan floja que tiene.

Por suerte, eso ya había terminado también y sólo obtuve un dolor de garganta que desaparecerá hasta mañana como castigo. Ya no me sorprende que aquello me parezca tan normal. Además, ahora nos encontrábamos de mejor humor después que Steno y la pequeña Ami aceptaran la proposición de Miia para pasar la noche en nuestra casa. La mayor de las hermanas Sprins deseaba no sólo presumir la enorme vivienda que pronto pasaría a ser propiedad de la futura señora Kurusu (aunque no mencionó que la compartiría con cinco esposas más), sino también seguir enmendando los lazos con su consanguínea y el retoño de ésta. La _mangaka_ y la niña aceptaron y ahora reptaban junto al grupo camino a la residencia.

– "Y te lo repito, hermana; ni siquiera ser la hija de la matriarca de Lamnius se compara con la vida a lado de mi Cariño." – Opinó la lamia. – "Hasta aprendí a cocinar, ¿alguna vez creíste posible que pudiera hacer siquiera sopa sin terminar con el agua en llamas?"

– "Dudo que eso último sea motivo de orgullo, Miia." – Contestó Steno, a su lado. – "Además, quizás si en primer lugar hubieras prestado más atención a las clases de mamá en lugar de seguirte fantaseando con tus cuentos de hadas, tal vez tus habilidades culinarias se hubieran manifestado con mayor celeridad."

– "Aún así, me alegra que ella haya descubierto ese talento con nosotros." – Agregó Kimihito. – "Todos dicen que mis platillos son exquisitos, pero los de Miia mejoran a cada iteración."

– "Muchas gracias, Cariño." – Le agradeció la serpiente pelirroja, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su casero. – "Y seguiré progresando para ser la mejor esposa de todo el mundo."

– "Te recuerdo que no serás la única que obtenga ese puesto, sierpe." – Injirió Rachnera, empujando la silla de Meroune. – "Aunque no negaré que serás útil cuando mi Querido o Lala no se encuentren en casa."

– "Por cierto, Mi Señor…" – Habló Centorea. – "¿Fue productiva su charla con la señorita Aizawa sobre hallarle un empleo?"

– "Sin duda, Cerea; gracias por preguntar." – Sonrió el muchacho. – "Si bien no había vacante en su restaurante, me ayudó a asegurar una entrevista con los dueños del _American Food_. Iré mañana al lugar, me presentaré como es debido y, con suerte, seré aceptado."

– "Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, _Herr Kommandant_." – Expresé.

– "Gracias, Aria."

– "Disculpe que lo interrumpa, mi Amado, ¿pero no fue ese lugar recientemente escenario de un intento de secuestro hace dos días?" – Cuestionó Lorelei. – "No pensé que estuvieran en condiciones hábiles después de lo sucedido, especialmente para contratar más personal."

– "Puedes tomarlo como una muestra del indomable espíritu japonés, Mero." – Respondió el chico. – "Al igual que Mio, los propietarios no dejarán que algo como un percance con criminales merme su deseo de seguir sirviendo."

– "Además que pueden convertir tal evento en excelente publicidad." – Acotó Lala, tomada de mi brazo. – "Mi jefa pensó lo mismo y funcionó."

– "Y creo que la intervención de MON en el asunto generará mayores afluencias de clientes." – Añadió Cetania, tomada del otro. – "Serían muy ingenuos en desaprovechar tal oportunidad."

La razón de que la arpía de presa se hallara entre nuestro grupo no se debía que ella finalmente haya aceptado mi plan de relación polígama con la dullahan y ahora se hubiera mudado a nuestra morada; por mucho que yo lo deseara. En realidad, la causa era a que después de que la celebración concluyera, la capitana Smith le informara (de improviso, como siempre) al escuadrón MOE que debido a que nuestra asistencia a la fiesta fue posible gracias a postergar los entrenamientos que se nos tenían reservados y que no se podían seguir retrasando, estos debían iniciar cuanto antes.

Por lo tanto, y para desgracia de quienes deseaban pasar una amorosa noche con una bella irlandesa, Kuroko nos ordenó el mudarnos a los recién terminados cuarteles de MON localizados en Asaka. Si bien sabíamos que eventualmente sucedería, esperábamos que al menos nos permitiera disfrutar un día más para convivir con la familia, pero también entendíamos que los recursos que costeaban nuestro adiestramiento no eran infinitos y era obligación de las tres el evitar que los tan preciados fondos desaparecieran por nuestra holgazanería. Y conociendo a la coordinadora, el dinero es asunto de vida o muerte.

Afortunadamente, la agente nos aseguró que las cosas que aún residían en las habitaciones de Tokio ya habían sido propiamente transportadas a las barracas nuevas. Nos dio hora para arreglar todo, despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos e iniciar los primeros pasos a tan exhaustiva, pero noble labor que elegimos desempeñar. Dado que Dyne únicamente poseía todo lo que se encontraban en aquellas cajas, se fue con la capitana en la furgoneta; luego enviarían a alguien a recogernos a mi morada. La rapaz ya tenía preparada otra caja con sus pertenencias con anterioridad, así que sólo fue cuestión de recogerla y decirle adiós a su casera. No relataré lo embarazosa que fue la despedida entre Yuuko y su "Duraznín", pero admito que compartí el sentimiento con la segadora al verla tan abochornada por la actitud tan maternal de Honda.

– "Gracias por cargar mis cosas nuevo, flaquita." – Agradeció la castaña, dándome un beso en la mejilla. – "Me traje todo para que no extrañar la casa. Ropa, uno que otro disco; lo esencial."

– "Es un placer, _Süsse_. Además, no pesa nada." – Sonreí, llevando sus pertenencias en mi tórax arácnido. – "¿También estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?"

– "¿Y cómo no? Seguramente esa enana fastidiosa nos levantará con la punta del pie." – Respondió, haciendo ademanes con sus alas. – "Aunque parece que es a ti a quien trata peor. ¿Acaso le dijiste que se regresara a su lado del muro o algo así?"

– "Nah, sólo está loca." – Contesté, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "¿Sabes que es lo peor? Tantos días sin verla me hacen echarla de menos."

– "Ojalá la tal psicóloga de la que nos habló Smith te de una sesión intensa, flaca, porque ya perdiste la cabeza." – Rió ligeramente la americana. Entonces, volteó a ver a la peliblanca. – "¿Soy yo o te has mantenido callada todo este tiempo, decapitada?"

– "Hallo tu peripatética presencia tan irrisoria que la encuentro dentro de los límites aceptables de tolerancia." – Arguyó la Abismal, apenas girando los ojos en su dirección. – "Deberías agradecer mi magnanimidad al permitirte un contacto tan íntimo con la descendiente de Arachne, peste alada, pero sé que no lo harás debido a ese ínfimo sentimiento de petulancia que confundes con orgullo."

– "¿No te mordiste la lengua, engreída?" – La estadounidense le sacó la suya. – "¿Ahora debo besarte los pies para retribuir esta ligera ausencia de tu tiranía sobre mi pobre cazadora?"

– "Considero la idea de tus gérmenes bucales entrando en contacto con mis extremidades inferiores sumamente execrable." – Replicó la irlandesa. – "Sin contar la poca higiene de realizar tal acto."

– "¿Lo dices porque nunca te lavas las patas, mugrosa?"

– "No, lo digo porque tu saliva podría desencadenar una reacción desfavorable en mis hermosos pies, hija de Electra. El castigo del Caos Eterno es un deífico paraíso comparado con el tormento de una infección fúngica proveniente de ti."

– "Mi boca está más limpia que tu oxidada guadaña, mamá pitufo. De lo contrario, Aria ya estaría enferma" – La falconiforme torció la suya. – "Y estoy más que segura que a ella la obligas a chupártelos como si fueran paletas de zarzamora, como la déspota degenerada que eres."

– "La podofilia no figura entre mis fetiches, descendiente de Taumas."

– "Ni tampoco en los míos, _Süsse_." – Añadí. – "Además, la última vez que lo intentamos, _Spatzi_ se resbaló y me dio una patada en l-¡Ay!"

– "Jaëgersturm, no te autoricé hablar de más." – Ordenó la dullahan después de pellizcarme el brazo. – "Concéntrate en disfrutar nuestros momentos juntas antes de que partas."

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ "

– "Dictadora hasta el final, ¡no tienes remedio, bruja azulada!" – Espetó la halcón. – "Ush, que bueno que no la verás en tres meses, flaca. Así la purgarás de tu sistema y entenderás que esta pajarita es la más tierna y bonita."

– "Y también la más ilusa." – Rió tenuemente la segadora. – "La inocuidad de una mortal es fuente inagotable de diversión."

Yo hubiera contestado que ella tendría más de esos hilarantes momentos si aceptara mi propuesta, pero preferí hacer caso a sus mandatos y regocijarme en el tiempo restante que tenía para seguir en compañía de mi amada de añil epidermis. La familia estaba concentrada hablando entre ellos como para prestar atención a nuestras discusiones, que en este punto ya comenzaban a sonar más a peleas de pareja que discrepancias entre rivales. Sonreí internamente por ese pensamiento, era precisamente la clase de rápido avance que deseaba, aunque aún faltara mucho. Incluso admito que notaba la anterior reyerta algo diferente de las anteriores, con la mordacidad aún en altos niveles pero la agresión muy tenue, menos ácida. Ignoraba si ese sutil pero agradable cambio haya surgido durante o después de la fiesta, pero estaba muy contenta de que las asperezas prosiguieran limándose paulatinamente. Con ambas reinas a mi lado, proseguimos el camino.

– "Por cierto, Miia…" – Centorea volvió a tomar la palabra. – "Dices que ustedes provienen del territorio libio, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, su acento no me parece el típico esperado del África árabe. No deseo ofender, claro."

– "No voy a gritar ' _¡Kurusu Akbar!_ ' y explotar, Cerea." – Rió ligeramente la sierpe. Diría algo sobre hacer chistes de tal índole, pero una araña vestida cómo fascista no tiene derecho a ello. – "Correcto, Lamnius se halla en Libia, pero nuestro idioma actual es un sincretismo entre nuestra etnia griega y el latín posterior a la conquista romana. Si recorrieras los barrios de la aldea, escucharías una amalgamación de tres lenguas distintas."

– "¿Han escuchado la expresión 'lengua de serpiente'? Dominar un idioma es relativamente sencillo para una lamia." – Añadió Steno. – "Aunque me parece que ese es el caso para muchos liminales, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría hablan perfectamente japonés sin importar su procedencia."

– "En mi caso, es comprensible. Dado que el Reino Sirena del Pacífico abarca extensiones internacionales, ser políglota es casi imperativo para mi familia." – Acotó Meroune. – "Mi profesor particular me instruyó tanto en la lengua nipona como en una pequeña diversidad cosmopolita. Por supuesto, no manejo ninguna con maestría a excepción del japonés y el francés."

– "Espere, Mero-san, ¿usted es francesa?" – Cuestioné, sorprendida. – "Siempre creí que tendría ascendencia germana, por su apellido."

– "La familia Lorelei posee una ancestral influencia gala, Aria-sama. Aunque, no podría asegurar que mi patria étnica sea precisamente tal nación europea." – Explicó. – "Dado a que mis progenitores generalmente se encontraban ausentes debido a sus atareados cargos como regentes, jamás pude indagar profundamente en los orígenes de mi linaje. Sin embargo, las conversaciones entre nosotros se desarrollaban mayoritariamente con un dialecto muy francófono, así que las posibilidades son altas."

– "Sabía que reconocía ese acento cuando conocimos a tu madre, sirenita." – Comentó Rachnera, empujándola en su silla. – "Deberías usarlo más, como lo hacía esa minotauro en la fiesta; o incluso yo, en ocasiones. Sonaría muy bien en ti."

– " _Merci beaucoup_ , Rachnee-sama." – Sonrió la chica de rosados cabellos. – "La razón de no haber recurrido a tan peculiar tonalidad antes se debía a que no hallé necesidad de usarla. Estoy segura que Centorea-san también comparte el sentimiento al no manifestar sus raíces británicas en sus entonaciones."

– "Pero no en su manera de hablar." – Mencionó burlonamente Miia. – "Antes de ti y Lala, ella era la que recurría al lenguaje trabajado."

– "O quizás no saliste tan lista para aprender el japonés, hermana." – Respondió mordazmente su consanguínea. – "Está bien, la genética no siempre favorece equitativamente a las gemelas. Descuidar, nosotros ayudarte a comprender mejor lengua, uga uga."

– "¡Ay, no molestes, Steno! ¡Le estás dando mal ejemplo a Ami!"

– ¡No me salgas ahora con tu teatrito de santurrona, lombricienta! ¡Tú eras la que andaba en ropa interior por la casa porque según tú, todas éramos mujeres!"

– "¡Pero todas éramos mujeres en la casa!"

– "¡¿Por eso salías así a la calle?!"

– "¡Es una aldea monogénero!"

– "¡¿Esa era la razón para ir desnuda por la plaza?!"

– "¡Hacía calor!"

Dejamos a las hermanas seguir con su reyerta familiar en el resto del trayecto. Por suerte, la pequeña sobrina de nuestra lamia residente se encontraba demasiado entretenida con Papi y Suu como para prestar atención a su madre y su tía intercambiando improperios en medio de la calle. Al menos sirvió para despejar algunas dudas respecto a los orígenes de nuestra peculiar familia. Supongo nunca hubiera podido adivinar que la princesa ojizarca era actualmente de gálica estirpe. Aunque por suerte ella resultó ser una francesa remarcable, como Amanda y la muñequita viviente en esa tienda de ropa, y no una franchute detestable, como esa arachne parisina en mi nación. Por supuesto, hubiera sido mejor si ese 'Lorelei' actualmente significara ascendencia teutona, pero nadie puede ser perfecto.

Finalmente y luego de una sesión de insultos en grecorromano argot ofidio, llegamos a nuestro destino. Entrando a la casa, deposité la caja con las cosas de Cetania a un lado del _genkan_ y mi casero le ofreció algo de tomar a ella, así como a su futura cuñada y su sobrina. Agradeciéndole, se sentaron en la sala mientras se decidía en dónde pasarían la noche las ofidias. Naturalmente, se decidió que las gemelas compartirían la habitación, a pesar de que dos mujeres de siete metros de largo fueran demasiado para la ahora diminuta recámara. Ellas jugaron a piedras, papel o tijeras para decidir quién sería la desafortunada que dormiría en el suelo al tiempo que el dúo plumitas-gelatina guiaba a la niña de doradas escamas a sus aposentos.

Mientras tanto, la dullahan y yo nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación para comenzar a empacar. A pesar de la presencia de cierta gnómida molesta, estaba entusiasmada por empezar nuestras prácticas. Aún así, también estaba decaída porque debería partir sin saber cuándo vería de nuevo a la familia o a mi segadora. La última vez fue una semana e incluso con un día para poder regresar, me pareció una eternidad en ausencia de la mujer que amo. Deseaba que Crono dilatara la despedida, pero sabía que era imposible.

– "¿Estás bien, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la irlandesa, ayudándome a colocar mis uniformes en una caja. – "Sé que marcharte y estar lejos de tu familia te acongoja, pero sabes que de qué hablo."

– "Tres meses, _Spatzi_. Trece semanas sin descanso, noventa y un días preparándonos en el Tártaro para combatir en el infierno." – Dije, observando la Cruz de Hierro de mi difunto abuelo. – "2,190 horas sin ti a mi lado. Cierto, tendré a mi amada Cetania, pero tú eres tan necesaria como ella para mi felicidad. No sé si podré soportarlo tan bien como la vez anterior."

– "Te comprendo, pero no es momento para desmoralizarse. Es tu deber como arachne y guerrera, _A chuisle_." – Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. – "Puede que duerma intranquila al no sentir tu cálida respiración en mi cuello, sabiendo que arriesgas todos los días tu vida, pero el mundo podrá estar en paz gracias a tu esfuerzo."

– " _Danke_ , _Spatzi_. Es sólo que…" – Me pausé. Entonces, con una mirada decidida invocada en mi rostro, tallé mis ojos. – "No, tienes razón; tienes toda la razón. No puedo entristecerme por la titánica responsabilidad que acepté cumplir. Soy una Sparassediana, por el amor de Ares; debo derramar sudor, no lágrimas."

– "Esto es lo más rápido que te has repuesto de la incertidumbre, _A chuisle_." – Mencionó la peliblanca. – "Generalmente sueles expulsar tus sentimientos hasta que lentamente la convicción regresa a tu persona."

– "¿Te parece raro que actúe con tanta seguridad, linda?"

– "Quizás, pero me parece más inspirador verte con ese denuedo brillando en tus ojos." – Sonrió. – "Sólo ha pasado un mes desde que llegaste a mi vida, cuando estabas temerosa de arruinar las cosas. Y ahora, aquí estás; a mi lado y luciendo como la valiente soldado que siempre fuiste en el interior. Te amo."

– "Y yo a ti, amor." – Besé sus labios. – "Pero es verdad, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo inhibiéndome. Después de convivir con nuestras amistades, ver lo increíblemente unidos que somos y compartir más de una cosa con todos ellos, me di cuenta que mi irresoluta actitud debe cambiar si pretendo que mis acciones tengan efecto real. Es decir, mira lo que un simple momento de sincerar su corazón provocó entre Rachnera y el resto de la casa; todo por abandonar la inseguridad y atreverse. Yo quiero eso, amor, quiero que mi mundo también brille con esa intensidad."

– "Realmente el ver a tu congénere unir sus labios idílicamente con nuestro casero te impactó profundo, ¿cierto, _A chuisle_?"

– "Fue hermoso, _Spatzi_." – Sonreí. – "Por primera vez, pude contemplar la felicidad pura y absoluta en mi hermana tejedora. Estoy más que segura que ella experimentó esa explosión de dicha y perfección que yo sentí al compartir mi primer beso contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

– "¿Piensas que alguna vez olvidaré ese paradisiaco momento cuando tú y yo nos unimos en cuerpo y alma, sellando nuestro maravilloso destino?" – Me abrazó, reposando su cabeza en mi pecho. – "Esos criminales te obligaron a actuar para evitar fenecer, y ahora regresas para asegurarte que nadie perezca en manos de aquellos monstruos. El ciclo se completa, y tú saldrás victoriosa, como la primera vez."

– " _Danke schön_ , Lala. Tus palabras siempre sosiegan mis inquietudes." – Besé su cabeza y acaricié su espalda. – "¿Estarás bien sin mí?"

– "Puedo esperar eternamente por tu regreso. Y sabes que lo digo literalmente." – Rió, mimando mi barbilla. – "¿Qué hay de ti, Jaëgersturm? ¿Soportarás toda la campaña sin tener a tu reina Abismal para acompañarte en las frías y solitarias noches?"

– "Es lo bueno del siglo XXI, linda. Podremos mantenernos en contacto vía inalámbrica." – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "Y si requieres de liberar la tensión provocada por tus pasiones implícitas, puedo auxiliarte en estimularte vía telefónica. Usaré todo mi repertorio de frases sucias para ayudarte a alcanzar el orgasmo. A menos que desees enviarme fotografías subidas de tono o un video de tus diestros dedos recorriendo tu gloriosa feminidad."

Separándose, supe que ella iba a responder con un golpecito en mi brazo u otra acción inofensiva, pero se detuvo por unos momentos y su expresión molesta cambió a una más triste. Ahí, en lugar de su puño, me abrazó nuevamente y reposó sobre mi cuerpo. Comprendiendo que ella no deseaba que nuestra partida se sellara con actos agresivos, regresé el gesto y pasamos unos minutos en completo silencio, sintiendo nuestros corazones latir al unísono y nuestra respiración llenando los vacíos entre pulsaciones. Me dolía abandonar a mi irlandesa, pero ya estaba decidida y no claudicaría a mi trabajo.

Y siendo sincera, a final de cuentas, me encontraría en la misma ciudad que ella, sólo algo más lejos de lo acostumbrado. Incluso podría ser posible que Smith nos otorgara uno que otro momento para poder volver a nuestras moradas y remendar la ausencia. Con eso consolándonos, nos separamos y, sonriendo, volvimos a degustar el sabor de nuestros labios. La segadora no hizo mención desdeñosa sobre la extendida interacción que tendría con su rival alada ni tocó el tema sobre la posibilidad de que ella o yo intentáramos algo a sus espaldas, especialmente después de obtener permiso para demostrarnos cariño libremente. Lala me amaba, confiaba plenamente en mí; y yo le sería fiel hasta la muerte. Por mucho que mis instintos me dominen en mis momentos de debilidad, no traicionaría a mi diosa azul.

De esa manera, volvimos a la tarea de empacar mis pertenencias. Guardando todo lo necesario, incluyendo el tierno dibujo que Papi y Suu nos regalaran y que ahora estaba protegido tras un marco, cerramos la caja con cinta adhesiva, listas para esperar al transporte. Empero, una pícara idea se formuló en mi cabeza en ese preciso momento. Era arriesgada y posiblemente la peliblanca se negaría, pero la euforia de la fiesta aún se mantenía activa dentro de mí y el saber que estaría lejos me impulsó a no retractarme. Además, sentía estar en una racha afortunada y la aprovecharía, por más inusual que fuera. Tomando a la Abismal de los hombros desde atrás, comencé con una suave sesión de besos en su cuello y mis manos exploraron las redondeces de su curvilínea figura europea.

– " _A chuisle_ , aprecio el afectuoso trato de tu lengua peregrinando mi epidermis con ahínco, pero me temo que el tiempo para deleitarnos en tal placer es exiguo." – Dijo ella, su respiración agitándose ligeramente. – "Y ni hablar de que este no es momento indicado para tan amorosos despliegues; nos esperan afuera."

– "Sólo quiero disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos antes de partir." – Parafraseé sus palabras, apretando sus senos. – "Después de todo, lo más suave que podré tocar en las próximas semanas será mi piel llena de hematomas."

– "¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo, heredera de los Jaëgersturm?" – Preguntó la irlandesa, correspondiendo a mis caricias. – "¿Qué sicalíptica estratagema has fraguado en esa corrompida cabeza teutona?"

– "¿Acaso me tomas por alguien que únicamente busca placer carnal, _Spatzi_?"

– "¿Estoy equivocada en este momento?"

– "Por supuesto que no." – Reí ligeramente al tiempo que desabotonaba su saco, ella no opuso resistencia. – "No hay momento en el que no desee regocijarme en tus gloriosas delicias corporales, mi emperatriz del Inframundo. Soy un animal con una mente unidimensional, y también una irremediable adicta a tu erótico cuerpo. Y ahora, esta bestia tan primitiva que tienes por novia necesita su dosis de amor o será incapaz de concentrarse correctamente durante sus intensivas prácticas."

– "Encuentro intrigante tu osado atrevimiento, descendiente de Arachne, pero admiro tu pecaminosa sinceridad." – Me besó en la boca al tiempo que su camisa cedía también. – "Admito que comparto tu idea de sumergirnos en el sensual mundo de las artes amatorias; empero, me temo que deberemos postergar tan atractiva actividad para tu regreso."

– "Lo sé, mi amor, y te tengo una proposición para remediarlo, al menos parcialmente." – Retiré su prenda superior, dejándola en su sostén. – "Te parecerá algo atrevida, pero tampoco creo que te niegues. ¿Qué dices?"

– "Opinar me es imposible cuando desconozco los términos de tu tratado." – Gimió dulcemente al sentir mis dedos internarse en su sujetador. – "Aunque me hallo ansiosa de escuchar los dictámenes del concordato."

– "Sabía decisión, su hermosa Majestad." – Mordí suavemente su oreja. – "Quiero gozar de un lascivo contacto con tus labios."

– "¿Todo esto por un simple ósculo, arachne?" – Se los relamió. – "Demasiado inocente para provenir de ti."

– "No me refiero a los deliciosos pedacitos de carne que adornan tu virtuosa cara de diosa celta, mi bella nativa del Éire." – Lamí su mejilla lujuriosamente. Entonces, deslicé mi traviesa mano hasta su entrepierna. – "Hablo de tus dulces pétalos."

– "Aria…" – Se sonrojó completamente al instante. – "Aceptaría gustosa en otras circunstancias, pero…"

– "¿Y acaso el hecho de no vernos por tres meses es motivo insuficiente para persuadirte de cumplir tan obsceno capricho, mi amada?" – Usé un dedo para estimular superficialmente su área. Ella protestó, pero no me detuvo. – "Permíteme gozar del cielo ante de entrar al infierno. Una probada del Valhalla para esta heroína de la batalla final."

– "Ah… Aria… Detente…" – Gimió más fuerte. – "V-van a escucharnos…"

– "Compláceme, linda; sabes que quieres hacerlo." – Mi otra mano pellizcó con delicadeza uno de sus pezones. – "Prometo ser discreta, únicamente usaré mi habilidosa lengua. Y sobre todo, te satisfaré como una reina merece."

– "Demasiad-¡Ah!" – Su respiración se entrecortó al palpar mi dedo índice en su entrepierna uniéndose al medio para incitarla. – "D-demasiado arriesgado…"

– "Eso lo hace más tentador, ¿no te parece, querida?"

– "N-no…"

– "Sí…"

Retiré mi mano de su zona íntima, para alivio parcial de la agitada dullahan, cuyos sonidos de gozo amenazaban con delatar nuestro pervertido juego a los invitados. Sin embargo, no detuve mi asalto y sin dejar de jugar con su rosado y carnoso botón pectoral, ensalivé mis dos dedos minuciosamente. Los saqué de mi boca y se los ofrecí a mi animada segadora, quien sin dilación les permitió acceso a la suya y succionó tímidamente, sin dejarse llevar del todo por mi descarado ataque. Pero, entre pequeño gemido y exhalación para recuperar aire, ella cedía rápidamente a mi incesante asedio de lascivia.

Me deleité al contemplar como mis dígitos humedecidos se mantenían unidos a la boca de la peliblanca con un delgado hilo de saliva caliente. Conocía esos latidos tan fuertes, la coloración exacta en sus mejillas y la dureza de las rosadas cerezas en sus glándulas mamarias. Nuevamente, mi mano ensalivada se encaminó a su entrepierna y sutilmente la rocé por encima de su falda, respondiendo la Abismal con una exhalación de placer. Era mi oportunidad.

– "La próxima vez iniciaré mi sesión de espeleología personal, _Spatzi_." – Susurré a su oído. – "Déjame probarte…"

– "Pero…"

– "¿O es que deseas seguir prolongando nuestro juego y permitirle al resto descubrirnos? Eres tan traviesa; y eso me encanta."

– "No… es… eso…"

– "Vamos, linda…" – Mordí ligeramente su hombro descubierto. – "El culto a Safo es imperativo para dos de sus más ávidas practicantes. Y trece semanas sin los ritos correspondientes es demasiado hasta para una virgen. Sólo déjate llevar."

– "No me he bañado… Me encuentro sucia…"

– "Como yo…" – Reiteré. – "Adoro tu sabor…"

– "Yo… tú…" – Titubeó entre suspiros. – "Demasiado…"

– "Lo deseo… Lo necesito…"

– "…"

– "Y tú también…"

– "Aria…"

– "Dime, linda…"

– "Promete… promete que no demorarás, por favor…"

Repliqué usando ambas manos para girar su cabeza y verla directamente a sus áureos ojos. Mi mirada, llena de lujuria, también estaba cargada de sinceridad. Mis seis globos oculares color carmesí fueron respuesta suficiente y ella aceptó con una discreta afirmación y una sonrisa. Propinándole un ósculo, desabroché su falda azul y mi cuerpo se encendió al admirar el exquisito encaje de su ropa interior morada, cubriendo con pudor la hendidura que designaba a mi incomparable emperatriz como una mujer hecha y derecha. Salivé en anticipación al sentir el seductor aroma que ella despedía, invitándome a perder la compostura. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejarme dominar por mis instintos y arrancar mis ropas de un jalón.

En lugar de ceder a mis impulsos animales, concentré mi atención en bajar lentamente las bragas de mi amada, descubriendo con júbilo que la humedad las había invadido también. Con ese transparente líquido pegajoso creando una acuosa cadena entre la tela y la glabra feminidad de la chica, la prenda se deslizó hasta abajo, con la elasticidad del diáfano lazo cediendo una vez alcanzada la longitud de las rodillas de su dueña. Habiéndose quitado el sostén y quedando únicamente en sus medias negras, la mujer se encontraba completamente desnuda y vulnerable. Con una discreta caricia, le ordené que se mantuviera en su lugar y abriera sus piernas para facilitarme el acceso y permitir a la gravedad inundarme con todo lo que esa abertura tenía reservada para mis papilas gustativas.

Lenta y suavemente me acerqué a su palpitante tesoro, brillante y humedecido por la excitación. Coloqué mis manos en sus torneados muslos e inhalé profundamente su gloria, inundando mis pulmones con esa lasciva fragancia que nublaba mi mente y encendía mi cuerpo como un volcán en erupción. Amaba cómo ese rosado de su delicado interior contrastaba con su añil epidermis; una almeja de piel cuyo interior albergaba una divina perla. Podía percibir su calor intenso, vivo, apasionado; esperando por mí detrás de esas finas paredes azules. Soplé tenuemente, provocándole emitir un pecaminoso e incitante gemido de deseo a mi arrebolada dullahan. Sacando mi roja lengua, me preparé para satisfacer a su órgano reproductor con mi ávido órgano bucal.

Pero no lo hice.

Torturadoramente, recreé una simulación de cunnilingus en el aire, sin hacer contacto con la entrepierna de la irlandesa. Aquello le hizo extrañarse y enojarse por mi pequeño engaño. Pero aquella pequeña falsedad sólo era parte de mi parsimonioso juego de tentación; ella respondió con sutiles señas que me dejara de vacilaciones y hundiera mi boca en su feminidad. Y eso era precisamente lo que yo buscaba. Ignorando su leve súplica, la primera parte de su cuerpo en recibir la mojada textura de mis papilas gustativas fueron sus perfectas piernas, específicamente sus muslos, muy cerca de su ingle. Degusté esa piel de azulado durazno que ella poseía, sudada por la faena. Ligeramente dulce, sutilmente salada, completamente deliciosa; esa era mi Lala.

La lengua prosiguió recorriendo su cuerpo, tentadoramente cerca a su caliente vulva, pero sin posarla en ésta. Su estómago fue mi víctima preferida, temblando ante el contacto de mi habilidosa y salivosa herramienta de carne bucal. Besé, succioné, relamí; ese hermoso campo de batalla carnoso estaba bajo mi control absoluto y lo devoré a mi gusto. Mi demora en proveerle sexo oral la desesperaba a cada segundo; pude observar cómo ella, discretamente, acercaba sus labios a mi rostro, invitándome. Yo seguía evitándola; disfrutaba el verla impacientarse. Generalmente, la segadora era quien tomaba las riendas en la cama, subyugándome bajo sus deseos innatos de superioridad Abismal. Pero ahora, que los papeles se invertían, me hallaba embriagada de las mieles del sometimiento, del éxtasis del dominio, de la sapidez del avasallamiento.

La ambrosía del poder.

Soy una arachne cazadora, una depredadora por excelencia; la supremacía está en mi sangre, mi naturaleza. Es el implícito apotegma axiomático de mi familia, mi nación, mi especie. Podría fácilmente separar su cabeza y dejar que su cuerpo, más instintivo y honesto, se arrebatara sobre mí y me rogara afanosamente por complacerlo; pero sería una victoria fácil. No, necesitaba que la dullahan se sometiera completamente estando en sus capacidades plenas; otro tipo de triunfo carecería de la apoteósica satisfacción de subyugar a un ser tan poderoso como la mensajera de la Muerte misma por mis propios medios. Quería gozarlo, disfrutar de un último bocado de autoridad antes de ser la víctima de mis superiores.

Y ella lo adoraba.

La irlandesa, a pesar de su evidente disconformidad por mi ausente actuar, igualmente se encontraba embelesada con nuestro pervertido pasatiempo. Sus eróticos gemidos y la forma en que su boca dejaba escapar gotas de saliva eran evidencia irrefutable de su extasiado estado. Amaba eso; me encantaba ver ese lado tan íntimo y vulnerable de la orgullosa hija del Éire. Era exclusiva para mí, únicamente yo podía regocijarme en contar con el deífico privilegio de contemplarla totalmente desinhibida y sin frenos. Oírla exclamar mi nombre, rogar por mis caricias, mi cuerpo, mi amor; así como yo la necesitaba a ella, era la victoria manifestada a través de un sensual despliegue de ardiente romance sáfico.

Empero, no podía prolongar más nuestra diversión. El tiempo restante era rígidamente el suficiente para asearme los dientes, lavar mi cara y regresar a la sala. Yo quería continuar, mi amada también, pero Crono seguía sin deshacerse de su estricto control de las manecillas de la vida. Resignándome a cesar el juego, me detuve y, con ternura, besé el centro de su feminidad, obteniendo un quejido de placer por parte de mi novia y que mis instintos primitivos casi reaparecieran al probar ese sabor tan gozoso impregnarse en mis labios y lengua. Cierto, había perdido mi oportunidad de practicar las artes orales y la Abismal estaría molesta por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, me había asegurado que sus deseos de completar la faena fueran más intensos conforme pasaran los días sin mi presencia.

Todo de acuerdo al plan.

– "Lo lamento, linda, pero me temo que es hora de regresar." – Dije, incorporándome y acariciando su barbilla. – "Proseguiremos esta candente sesión a mi retorno, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Aria…" – Jadeó la segadora, con mueca disgustada. – "No te… atrevas a dejarme… en este estado…"

– "Perdona, amor, pero de dar rienda suelta a mis deseos, terminaríamos llamando la atención."

– "Descendiente de Arachne…" – Entrecerró sus ojos y mostró su trémulo puño. – "Eres una pérfida, desleal, alevosa, traicionera…"

– "Te amo, Lala."

Afásica por mi oportuna, pero absolutamente sincera declaración, la irlandesa se paralizó en su lugar, con las palabras en la boca. Pasados varios segundos, ella me abrazó con ternura y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Correspondiendo el gesto, la dejé reposar sobre mí. Habíamos regresado al punto de partida, con nuestras respiraciones y latidos creando una armoniosa sinfonía entre el mutismo ambiental. Acaricié su cabello, su espalda, su cuerpo, besé su frente, sus labios y la ayudé a vestirse nuevamente. Todavía se mantenía inconforme (e insatisfecha) por el abrupto paro de actividades íntimas, pero sabía que no podíamos seguir demorándonos y, como mencionó con anterioridad, el riesgo de ser descubiertas sería mayor si optáramos por continuar. Ya arregladas y disimulando nuestro excitado estado tras una hábil máscara de circunspección, tomé la caja en mis manos y regresamos con el resto.

Al entrar a la sala, nos encontramos con una escena que nos recordó con nosotras dos no éramos las únicas arrobadas en las mieles del amor. Miia, quizás en un despliegue tanto de afecto puro para su contraparte como soberbia ante su consanguínea, se hallaba en medio de compartir un profundo ósculo con nuestro casero. Enfrascados en una unión bocal tan íntima, el rostro de ambos denotaba que estaban más que felices de mostrarse tan cercanos frente a todos. Quizás la ley aún prohibiera estrictamente tales acciones, pero con el permiso de Smith y la privacidad de la propiedad privada, no había porque preocuparse por las injustas restricciones del Acta.

En el pasado, tal escenario tan descarado hubiera sido el detonante instantáneo de un conflicto de escala global entre el resto de las pretendientes del dueño de la residencia y posiblemente que una unidad de policías armados terminaran esposando a todo el mundo; pero en esta ocasión, sólo provocó unas cuantas bocas torcidas y giros de globos oculares entre las chicas, con excepción de las pequeñas, que se encontraban ausentes y que no les hubiera importado. Miré a Lala y también a Cetania, sentada en un sillón y con un vaso en sus manos protéticas. Sonreímos; en verdad que esa fiesta marcó un antes y después definitivo en la morada; uno afortunadamente positivo.

– " _Love is in the air, ¿right, Süsse?_ " – Le pregunté a la americana, jugando con su cabello castaño.

– "Y las feromonas también." – Replicó la falconiforme, riendo y acariciando mi mano. – "Ustedes también estuvieron dándose unos buenos achuchones ahí adentro, no necesitan ocultarlo."

– "El amor que tengo por Aria no es secreto ni se pretende camuflarlo, vástago de Taumas." – Respondió la peliblanca. – "Y si bien no puedo evitar que captes las evidencias aromáticas que dejamos como consecuencia, sería preferible que tuvieras la decencia de mantener hierático hermetismo respecto a nuestros encuentros privados."

– "No sé si deberías morderte la lengua por recurrir a esa germanía tan pretenciosa o por contradecirte con tan paradójicas declaraciones, enana." – La arpía le sacó la suya. – "¿Y puedes culparme? Están tan impregnadas de la fragancia en su sudor que podría distinguirlas incluso si tuviera catarro. ¿En verdad se encienden tanto en sus arrumacos? Porque huelen casi como si… Esperen, ¿acaso ustede-?"

La halcón no tuvo tiempo de finalizar su cuestión, pues mis atrevidos labios se encontraron con los suyos, denegando toda protesta que pudiera conjeturar a través del pecaminoso testimonio odorífero que nos empapaba las entidades corpóreas. La dullahan no estuvo muy de acuerdo con mi proceder, tanto por seguir intimando con su rival frente a sus narices como por el conocimiento de que mi boca había estado en contacto muy reciente con su zona privada y ni siquiera me había cepillado primero. Básicamente, le estaba regalando a la rapaz lo más cercano a una oportunidad de degustar el sabor de la nativa del Éire. Sí, era moralmente y socialmente cuestionable, en demasía, pero la segunda parte de mi plan estaba completa y eso me bastaba. Puedo permitirme ser intensamente egoísta de vez en cuando.

– "Te amo, Cetania."

Dos victorias en una sola noche no es cosa de todos los días, por ende, me regodeé en mi fatua soberbia al ver cómo esas palabras cerraron la discusión que la chica de Montana pudiera haber argüido. Mis palabras sonaban convincentes porque eran reales, y la emplumada lo sabía. Ella miró a la irlandesa y, aunque no podía verla a mis espaldas, el rubor intenso en la cara de la rapaz me aseguró que el afónico intercambio de miradas entre ella y la Abismal le confirmó sus temores. La expresión de la estadounidense pasó de incredulidad a sorpresa total, ahora estando consciente de mis acciones. Intentó manifestar su desaprobación con un furtivo ataque de sus poderosas piernas, pero mis seis ojos, brillando por mi embriaguez de poder, irradiaban una especie de aura hipnotizante en la castaña, sosegando sus ímpetus.

Y entonces, Lala me castigó.

Habiendo tolerado lo suficiente, la peliblanca giró mi cabeza al tiempo que _Seely_ era invocada en sus manos para ser usada como una contundente herramienta de escarmiento a base de la aplicación precisa de magnitudes vectoriales sobre la implícita frontera entre el frontal y el parietal de la caja ósea que resguarda el órgano cefálico primordial del raciocinio. En palabras simples, golpearme en la cabezota con su guadaña. Antes que pudiera siquiera emitir un sonido de protesta, mi estómago se encontró con un miembro inferior recubierto de ocre queratina y terminado en cuatro afiladas garras predadoras, señalando que la americana se había unido a las represalias, inaugurando su participación con una fuerte patada.

– "¡Ay, ay! ¡No sean tan bruscas!" – Exclamé, cubriéndome. – "¡Las quiero, las quiero!"

– "Sabemos que tal declaración es verdadera, descendiente de Arachne…" – Afirmó la irlandesa, alzando su falce.

– "Y nosotras también sentimos un intenso amor por ti, _Potato_." – Afirmó la halcón, preparando su pierna. – "No podríamos vivir sin ti."

– "Pero la aquiescencia de tu reprobable comportamiento no puede permitirse sin el latente riesgo de continuar corrompiendo tus ideales, heredera de los Jaëgersturm." – Continuó la segadora, dándome un beso en la mejilla. – "Hacemos esto por tu bien."

– "Por eso nos aseguraremos que continúes con vida, flaquita." – Acotó la falconiforme, otorgándome un ósculo en la otra. – "Y esperamos que recapacites."

– "¿Me aprecian lo suficiente como para no recurrir a métodos tan draconianos?" – Imploré. – "¿O al menos prometer que los moretones desaparecerán en menos de veinticuatro horas?"

– "No." – Respondieron al unísono.

El entrenamiento aún no comenzaba y ya estaba sufriendo los estragos de la violencia sobre mi cuerpecito arácnido. Entre las vigorosas espinillas de la arpía de presa y el duro metal de la dalla de la peliblanca, mi epidermis comenzaba a formar su doloroso collage de equimosis subcutáneas. Lo peor, sabía que el resto de la familia no se atrevería a entrometerse en mi auxilio; no sólo porque no eran tan tontos como para arriesgar su integridad física contra una agente entrenada y una Abismal, sino porque me conocían perfectamente y sabía que nuevamente había hecho alguna de mis tonterías. No sería secreto que tan agresivo castigo era más que merecido. Incluso yo estaba consciente de que quizás fui algo lejos con mi estratagema.

Aún así, por dentro sonreía.

Incluso cuando por fuera manifestara afligidos quejidos, mi interior se iluminaba por contemplar nuevamente a las rivales haciendo a un lado sus diferencias para unirse por una meta común, trabajando en equipo armoniosamente. Cada patada de la rapaz me provocaba cubrirme el área afectada, dejando el resto libre para el asalto de la dullahan. Por supuesto, nunca dije que fuera la mejor razón para formar una alianza, pero al final del día, logré salirme con la mía. Habiendo descargado su vesánica venganza sobre mi inerme persona, ambas me dieron un ligero coscorrón que me esforcé en distinguir entre la marea de dolor que me atiborraba el sistema nervioso. O quizás fue un besito de consolación, no estaba segura ya.

Su tregua terminó ahí y las dos retornaron a su silente desprecio mutuo, con la segadora retirándose a asearse y la americana dirigiéndose a la cocina para reponer los líquidos perdidos durante la transpiración. Yo permanecí extendida boca abajo en el piso, inerte como una alfombra. Luego de unos minutos, cuando mis capacidades motrices regresaron bajo mis dominios, fui a la cocina, donde se me fue ofrecido un frío vaso de té por una comprensiblemente reticente estadounidense. Intenté regresar la generosidad con un ósculo rápido, pero sus manos postizas me detuvieron a centímetros de su rostro y apretaron mis labios, negándome el placer de besarla. Un tirón de orejas, regalo de la peliblanca, me alejaron de la cercanía de la boca de la falconiforme, devolviéndome a la sala.

Asentándome junto a la irlandesa, permanecimos en silencio hasta que solicité permiso para asearme y lavar mis dientes, siéndome concedido. Me encaminé al baño y procedí a limpiar mi dentadura y retirarme algunas plumas que quedaron atrapadas en mi ropa durante la agitada lección. Lavé mi cara, ignorando las punzadas de los recién formados hematomas y volví con los demás. La arpía ya estaba allí, sentada tranquilamente, oyendo la plática de los inquilinos pero sin hacer contacto visual con la segadora, o conmigo. No mencioné nada y continué escuchando las conversaciones entre Kimihito y las chicas sobre el próximo trabajo del muchacho, la visita a la universidad de Cerea y el futuro de la empresa del dúo sirena-tejedora. Miia estaba dándose una ducha con su hermana y las niñas ya se encontraban dormidas.

El sonido de un motor captó nuestra atención. Había pocos vehículos circulando por la avenida a aquellas horas de la noche, además de que ese sonido tan grave sólo podía corresponder a las furgonetas usadas por MON. La visitas de Smith y compañía eran frecuentes, así que ya nos habíamos familiarizado con el ruido provocado por la máquina. Miré a Cetania de reojo, ella hizo lo mismo; ambas estábamos nerviosas. El transporte finalmente se detuvo frente a la residencia, con las amarillentas luces de los faros entrando por las ventanas y cegándonos del resplandor, a pesar de que había iluminación interior. Del vehículo, observamos salir un muslo pálido y una rodilla de tono epidérmico más oscuro; tal contraste pertenecía a Zombina. De otro lado, el cuerno y la rubia cabellera delataron a la imponente Tionishia, las dos todavía vistiendo los atuendos que llevaron a la fiesta.

El momento había llegado.

Observé a mi familia anfitriona, Miia y Steno saliendo del baño oportunamente para unirse al grupo. La rapaz se incorporó y se posó a mi lado. Volvimos a intercambiar miradas, esta vez directas. Sonreímos. Imitamos el gesto para con los demás, y ellos emularon la mueca en sus bocas. Entendían perfectamente nuestro sentir y nos ofrecieron sinceros abrazos de buena suerte y deseos de bienaventuranza. Rachnera, mi congénere y 'hermana' mayor, me estrechó con fuerza y se dio un par de golpecitos en la zona de su corazón, recordándome con ese silente ademán mi fortaleza y coraje como orgullosa arachne. Asintiéndole con la cabeza, agradeciéndole, me dirigí a la puerta. La dullahan no soltó mi brazo en todo momento desde que escuchó el vago eco de los neumáticos acercarse en la lejanía.

La castaña y yo, con cajas en mano y junto a la segadora, nos dirigimos a la puerta, recibiendo a las veteranas de _Monster Ops_. Éstas nos sonrieron, calmándonos un poco. Con un movimiento de cabeza, la teniente pelirroja nos indicó que partiéramos de una vez. Inhalé profundamente y exhalé de la misma manera. Depositando el contenedor de cartón en el suelo, coloqué mis manos sobre los hombros de Lala y la miré directamente. Sus áureas ventanas del alma se hallaban temblorosas y acuosas por la incertidumbre, igual que los míos; era inevitable. Pero, también se encontraban brillantes de esperanza; y eso era suficiente para darme el valor necesario de no rendirme. La abracé, prolongando el momento lo más que pudiéramos sin dejarnos traicionar por las lágrimas.

– "Es hora de despedirnos, _Spatzi_." – Rompí el silencio, mi corazón no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo. – "Prometo comunicarme contigo cuando pueda. Y, de tener la oportunidad de regresar a tu lado, será mi mayor prioridad el aprovecharla, ¿vale?"

– "Por supuesto, _A chuisle_. Sé que así lo harás." – Respondió, con su voz casi quebrada. – "Sé fuerte, no te rindas y obtén la victoria, como siempre lo has hecho."

– " _Danke, Spatzi._ " – La mía también se tornaba más sentimental. – "No deseo separarme de tu lado…"

– "Pero el deber te llama…" – Completó. – "Está bien, Aria; ve a cumplir tu trabajo, aquí te esperaré fielmente, como Penélope a Ulises."

– "Ruega porque mi odisea no termine prematuramente y la Escila me devore junto a Caribdis." – Intenté aligerar el taciturno ambiente con algo de humor. – "Descuida, estaré bien."

– "No olvides protegerte de las artimañas de las pérfidas criaturas aladas, cuyas mefistofélicas voces engañan hacia el camino de la perdición."

– "También te aprecio, enana." – Se quejó la arpía, sacándole la lengua. – "Ya te dije que no soy tan mezquina, aunque me estás tentando."

– "Yo hablaba de la representación helénica de las sirenas en la obra de Homero, pero veo alguien se ha visto ofendida sin ser directamente aludida." – La dullahan sonrió maliciosamente. – "¿Quizás reconoces tu verdadera naturaleza, peste alada?"

– "Ash, ya es tarde para tus fruslerías, decapitada." – La americana disintió con la cabeza. – "Ya vámonos, flaca. Dale su beso a esta chaparra canosa y larguémonos, que quiero estrenar residencia."

– "Debo irme, linda, se nos hace tarde." – Estreché a la segadora. – "Cuídate mucho, te lo ruego."

– "Lo mismo te pido, amor. Vuelve incólume y victoriosa." – Sus manos me abrazaron con mayor ahínco. – "Incluso lejos, estaremos juntas en todo momento."

– "Lo sé. _Auf Wiedersehen_."

– " _Slán go fóill._ "

Nos separarnos para volver a unirnos con un apasionado ósculo. Me di el lujo de prolongar el saborear su boca, incluso cuando el tiempo ya se había dilatado lo suficiente como para que la teniente y la alférez se impacientaran. Nuestros labios volvieron a alejarse, regresando la sonrisa a estos. Así, la solté y realicé mi tradicional golpe en el centro del pecho, respondiendo ella con el clásico acto de sostener la flor de _edelweiss_ que pendía de su collar. Asintiendo, tomé la caja en mis manos y me encaminé a abordar nuestro transporte. Zoe disintió silentemente, cansada de ese cursi despliegue de melosidad, opinión compartida por la falconiforme. Tio, por su parte, lo encontró sumamente enternecedor y lo demostró con una mueca de alegría y uno que otro suspiro. La halcón me siguió y abrimos las puertas de la entrada trasera de la furgoneta.

– "¡Cetania!" – Habló de repente la irlandesa.

La susodicha se detuvo al oír su nombre. Dándose la vuelta, se extrañó al ver a la Abismal acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Sin decir nada, la peliblanca se paró frente a la rapaz, contemplándola directamente a sus ojos. Dorado encontrándose con dorado, los reinos celestes de Urano y los dominios subterráneos de Hades manifestados tangiblemente; una dicotomía simbólica que, más que antagonismo, ahora emanaban un inesperado respeto implícito, solamente con la mirada. No necesito decir que el resto estábamos intrigadas por lo que acontecería.

– "Protégela."

Cuatro sílabas, una palabra, todas las esperanzas del mundo depositadas en ella. La segadora ofreció su mano a la arpía, sin romper contacto visual.

– "Eternamente."

La rapaz contestó de manera similar, con una palabra conformada por un quinteto de divisiones fonológicas e, ingeniosamente, declarando cumplir con lo estipulado recurriendo a la alusión lacónica de la infinitud existencial de la dullahan. Sonreí ante esa verdadera muestra de entendimiento, cooperación y, sobre todo, confianza. Quise regresar y besarlas por tan hermoso despliegue, pero no deseaba arruinar el fastuoso momento. Despidiéndose ambas con una sonrisa y un tácito juramento sellado con un estrechón de manos, la castaña volvió conmigo y cerramos las puertas del transporte. De esa manera, Zombina pisó el acelerador y nos alejamos a velocidad moderada de las conocidas calles que dirigían a mi amada casa y a mi adorada irlandesa.

Observé a la morada desaparecer paulatinamente entre la oscuridad y la iluminación urbana. Sentí un ligero escalofrío al sentirme tan relativamente lejos de mi hogar, aunado a la baja temperatura nocturna y la incertidumbre de lo que acontecería mañana. La consola del sistema de sonido dentro del vehículo producía una azulada luz electrónica que consistía en la única luminiscencia, como una silenciosa metáfora sobre cómo esa dullahan me alumbraba el alma en medio de la oscuridad.

Sintiendo mi cabizbajo estado, la emplumada me rodeó con su cálida ala, calmándome. Devolviéndole el gesto, la miré, indicándole con la vista que estaba contenta tanto por estar conmigo en esta gran aventura como por su pacto con la irlandesa, respondiendo ella con un leve meneó de cabeza y una pequeña risa. La ogresa buscaba una buena estación musical en la radio, con las tonadas fluctuando entre diferentes estilos sinfónicos y la estática, hasta finalmente hallar algo de jazz ligero, amenizando el ambiente. Le sonreímos por el retrovisor, aprobando su selección.

– "Por las puntadas de mi cabeza, granates; si ustedes lloran todo un océano por separarse para los entrenamientos, ya quiero ver el melodrama que armarán cuando tengan su primera misión." – Rió la muerta viviente de repente, viéndonos desde el espejo. – "Debieron ser actrices, para aprovechar tanta lágrima y cursilerías."

– "Así somos, _Leutnant_. Es nuestro acto preferido en el teatro de la vida." – Respondí. – "Además, no pueden culparnos; somos MOE, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Una cosa es ser _moe_ , otra es ser más empalagosa que miel sobre azúcar." – Arguyó. – "Pero no negaré que es entretenido, por muchas caries que provoquen. Ojalá no chillen como ardillas escaldadas al sentir la primera bala."

– "A mí me parece muy tierno, Bina." – Opinó la gigante rubia. – "El amor es lo más hermoso que existe, y una debe disfrutarlo mientras le quede vida."

– "Vivan las muertas." – Bromeó la pelirroja, alzando su puño. – "En todo caso, confío en que ustedes, tortolitas, mantendrán esos ánimos para mañana. Empezarán temprano y no pararán hasta la noche. ¿Listas para sudar hasta sangrar?"

– "Nacimos listas, Bina." – Respondió Cetania. – "Pero tengo una duda; entrenaremos dieciséis horas seguidas, sin descanso, ¿cierto?"

– "No literalmente." – La heterocromática replicó, deteniéndose ante el inusual tráfico. – "Es decir, obvio que no podemos adiestrarlas por todo ese tiempo sin que reposen o coman, pero eso también significa que la mayor parte del día estarán en constantes ensayos."

– "Básicamente, regresarán a los cuarteles únicamente para ducharse y descansar." – Acotó la ogresa, bajando ligeramente el volumen de la radio. – "Créannos, suena y es realmente agotador, pero así aseguraremos que podrán soportar la carga del trabajo. Nosotras pasamos por lo mismo, y fue por el doble de tiempo."

– "¿Te acuerdas de Mannachi en la primera ducha grupal en las regaderas de las barracas del ejército?" – Le cuestionó la teniente a su compañera. – "Le entró shampoo en el ojo por quedarse mirando la puerta. Ni siquiera se deshizo de la ropa interior."

– "Era comprensible, incluso yo desconfiaba. Tú misma viste cómo todos los soldados la miraban en la base, ¿qué tal si alguno de ellos nos espiaba?"

– "Sabes que no harían eso; y Doppel tenía perfectamente vigilado el lugar, lo suyo sólo era paranoia."

– "Aún así, me alegro de que sólo lo hiciéramos una vez. Me siento más a gusto con la abuelita Yamato."

– "Ah, eso me recuerda." – La muerta viviente volteó a vernos. – "Granates, ¿recuerdan a Kanna, la menor de las nietas nekomatas? Ella será la encargada de la lavandería en los nuevos cuarteles. La gatita se ofreció voluntariamente. Genial, ¿no?"

Sin duda. Le agarré cariño a las Yamato y qué mejor que la más amigable de las gemelas. Sentía que al ser más joven, congeniaría mejor con unas novatas.

– "Excelente." – Sonreí. – "Más admiradoras siempre son bienvenidas."

– "Lo hace por la paga, no por ti, araña." – Dijo la occisa. – "Se cansó de compartir su salario con su hermana, así que esta es su oportunidad de independizarse. También hay algunas cocineras de la vieja cafetería, así que se sentirán como en casa."

– "¿Los cuarteles serán similares a los apartamentos de Tokio?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "En parte, aunque este sí es un edificio oficial, acondicionado específicamente para la fuerza policiaca. Ya lo verán cuando lleguemos." – Aclaró. – "Y por si todavía se lo preguntan, sí, MON también residirá ahí. Por supuesto, serán estancias esporádicas, no planeo mudarme permanentemente. Diablos, llevo semanas sin visitar mi propia casa. Y ni hablar del fastidio de trasladar todas las pertenencias."

– "Siempre me he preguntado, ¿dónde quedan sus residencias?" – Cuestioné.

– "¿Por qué? ¿Planeas llevarme flores a mi puerta, _Potato_?" – Rió la pelirroja. – "¿O acaso Roberto te dijo que una serenata con mariachi sería más efectiva para conquistarme?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no!" – Me apresuré a esclarecer. – "¡Ni siquiera canto bien las rancheras! ¡Sólo es curiosidad, nada más!"

– "Sí, claro." – Musitó la falconiforme, separándose de mi abrazo. – "Infiel…"

– "¡Oh, vamos, _Süsse_! ¡No empieces ahora!"

– "A otro pájaro con ese alpiste, araña mentirosa." – Ella se apartó y cruzó de alas, alzando su barbilla indignadamente. – "Seguramente ya tienes tus seis ojos puestos en Mei. ¡No creas que no noté como le veías la cola a esa escamosa!"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú también lo hiciste!"

– "¡Pero tu mirada era de lascivia! ¡Yo sólo quería comparar su trasero con el mío! ¡Es normal comparar nalgas!"

– "¡No te hagas la inocente, plumífera! Espera, ¡¿por qué estamos discutiendo esto en primer lugar?! ¡Tú sabes que te amo!"

– "¡Explica entonces lo que le soltaste a esa escorpiona nerd! ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar la dirección de la casa de Bina! ¡Sinvergüenza!"

– "¡Por el casco de Atenea, no seas tan dramática, mujer!"

– "¡¿No te mordiste la lengua, chillona?!"

– "¡Silencio, ustedes dos, con un demonio!" – Ordenó la teniente, molesta. – " _Simijo_. ¿Podrían reservarse sus discusiones de pareja para cuando estén solas? ¡Guarden esa energía para mañana, carajo!"

Nos callamos de inmediato. No sólo porque la imagen de Zombina furiosa, con sus dispares ojos brillando tétricamente en la oscuridad, fuera terrorífica, sino porque ella tenía razón; este no era tiempo ni lugar para esta clase de reyertas absurdas. Guardamos silencio, con la halcón aún rehusándose a dirigirme otra mirada que no fuera de disgusto. Como no deseaba que la pajarita me frunciera el seño ni terminar la noche peleadas, me acerqué lentamente a su lado, con ella recorriendo el asiento hasta que terminó sin espacio. Ahí, apliqué la efectiva técnica de acariciar suavemente su cabecita castaña, a pesar de sus intentos de la susodicha por alejarse de mis manos color ocre. Paulatinamente, la estadounidense cedió a los mimos y aceptó reconciliarse con un tierno abrazo, más un beso en sus labios.

La muerta viviente simplemente giró los ojos, suspirando de hastío. Tio también exhaló, pero sus razones eran más románticas que las de su compañera. Cierto, no teníamos remedio; y no queríamos hallar la cura a la fiebre del amor. Afortunadamente para la occisa conductora, no tuvo que soportar más nuestras cursilerías por mucho, ya que raudamente divisamos el lugar que conformaría nuestra nueva estadía. Al contrario de un simple complejo de Tokio, esta era una verdadera estación policiaca. De cuatro plantas y al menos cuatro metros de altura por piso, el blanco edificio era una construcción nada humilde, pero tampoco ostentosa. Soy terrible en aritmética (e ignoro todavía cómo rayos puedo combatir criminales pero no aplacar a las matemáticas), pero calculé al menos unos ciento setenta metros de largo. No tan grande como la estación central tokiota, pero seguía siendo una pequeña bestia, sin duda.

Admito que sentí un hormigueo en mi abdomen arácnido al vislumbrar las ondeantes banderitas que señalaban la finalización de la obra. Los restos de la ceremonia de inauguración todavía seguían presentes, incluyendo el listón amarillo, partido en dos verticalmente por una tijera. El lugar era prácticamente nuevo y nosotras tendríamos el honor de llamarlo nuestro segundo hogar. La furgoneta se detuvo ante la cabina del guardia, donde una chica policía nos permitió el paso usando los controles de alzado de la barrera vehicular al reconocer a las veteranas. Pasando al interior, nos adentramos al estacionamiento subterráneo. Actualmente estaba vacío, aunque las luces evitaban que luciera como escena de película de terror. Deteniendo el motor, la teniente y alférez se bajaron junto a nosotras.

Aunque, si bien el sitio relucía de frescura, tampoco lucía tan flamante como una esperaría, al menos por dentro. Las paredes no poseían color alguno y las flechas y demás señales que indicaban las separaciones para los vehículos habían sido plasmadas crudamente e incluso empezaban a despintarse. La iluminación eran sencillas bombillas, no las esperadas fluorescentes. Tan destemplado estado era la causa de que tomáramos el camino de vuelta al exterior, para entrar por la puerta frontal; la que conectaba el aparcadero con el interior no estaba finalizada aún. Caso contrario era la fachada, cuyo aspecto era muy bien cuidado y digno de una central de la prestigiosa Agencia Nacional de Policía, con el enorme emblema del organismo nipón resplandeciendo con sus áureos tonos a lado de los igualmente dorados _kanjis_ que denominaban la edificación como estación auxiliar de Monster Ops.

Eso sí, el deformado logo de la _chibi_ Smith en los vidrios de la puerta seguía siendo horrible.

– "Bienvenidas, ya era hora que arribaran." – Nos recibió la susodicha, igual de fea que su caricaturesca insignia. – "¿Les gusta su flamante residencia, granates? Espero que sí, fue gracias a ustedes que se autorizaron los fondos para concluirla. Ahora, sé que tienen varias preguntas, como el hecho que gran parte de la construcción aún esté sin finalizar detalles, pero esos pormenores no nos incumben. Síganme, novatas. Diamantes, también."

– "Comprendemos, _Chief_. Sólo una duda." – Habló la rapaz. – "¿Ésta también fungirá como una estación regular o es exclusivamente nuestra?"

– "Nuestra recompensa, granates. Suficientes _kobans_ ya hay en Asaka, y la central en Tokio ya está demasiado atiborrada." – Contestó la agente, abriendo las puertas. – "No es únicamente por ustedes, sino todo MON. Requerimos un espacio propio. Eventualmente terminaremos mudándonos aquí, pero eso será después, cuando ustedes entreguen resultados y logremos convencer a la ANP de seguir ampliando nuestros exiguos fondos."

– "¿Entonces sí nos cambiaremos, Capi?" – Cuestionó Zoe, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. – "Ah, _simijo_ , que fastidio. ¿Al menos serán más grandes que con la abuelita Yamato?"

– "Tendrás espacio suficiente para tus armas, si eso es lo que te preocupa." – Respondió la coordinadora. – "Duchas con agua caliente las veinticuatro horas, cafetería de mejores prestaciones, una máquina de golosinas que no se descompone cuando le insertas rondanas. Incluso la condenada de Vanessa disfrutará de una sala médica más amplia."

Entrando, saludamos a la veladora, otra chica humana, quien nos recibió amablemente. También nos reencontramos con Kanna, lamiendo una paleta de leche. Ésta nos dio también la bienvenida y nos contó que aunque la abuela Sakura se entristeció porque no vería tanto a su nietecita, igualmente se alegró por verla sobresalir en la vida y, según palabras de la anciana, ayudarle a encontrar un buen hombre. Por supuesto, siendo tan joven, la nekomata refutó que esa fuera su intención; simplemente quería probarse a sí misma. Y demostrarle a su hermana mayor que era mejor que ella. Cosas de gatas. Proseguimos admirando el tour por las instalaciones, aún muy escuetas, sólo con pintura blanca y las lámparas como decoración, excepto la esporádica planta ornamental.

– "¿Qué hay del resto, Jefita?" – Interrogó la ogresa, tocando las albugíneas paredes. – "¿También estarán con nosotras?"

– "Me aseguré que traer a los miembros valiosos." – Aclaró la capitana, al frente– "Son parte primordial de la máquina de guerra de Monster Ops, después de todo."

– "¿Incluyendo a esa argentina fastidiosa?" – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– "Sí, incluso esa flojonaza de Wilde." – Respondió la pelinegra. – "¿Dónde hallaremos a otra psicóloga que cobre tan poco?"

– "En cualquier otro lado, especialmente clínicas profesionales." – Acotó la heterocromática. – "Vamos, Capi, a menos que cantar como rana atropellada sea requisito imperativo, hasta una recién salida del colegio médico es más talentosa que Emily."

– "¿Sigues molesta porque te diagnosticó como mentalmente inestable en el último examen, Bina?" – Interrogó Tionishia. – "¿O porque sigue esparciendo rumores de que guardas tus armas en…?"

– "¡Que no!" – Vociferó la zombi. – "¡Y ya dije que mi ropa las oculta! ¡Ni que fuera _Potato_ para clavármelas en la raja!"

– "¡Cierto, Zoe no es-¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Suficiente, diamantes, cálmense. Bina, se te está desuniendo el brazo." – Habló Kuroko, sin voltear. – "Continuando, todo el personal es femenino y me aseguraré que así continúe, así que no se sentirán incómodas. Pero no intenten nada con ellas; están en los cuarteles, no un burdel. ¿Escuchaste, cabo Jaëgersturm?"

– "¡¿Qué se traen contra mí?!" – Me quejé. – "¡Ya le dije que no soy así!"

– "Sí, claro…" – Cetania torció la boca.

– "¡Ay, no otra vez!"

– "Bien, ya se están habituando." – Rió la coordinadora, dándose la vuelta. – "En fin; el primer piso está designado a la lavandería, además de diferentes cuartos que con el tiempo se irán poblando de gente conforme crezcamos. La sala médica y el consultorio aún no están en funcionamiento, traten de no lastimarse. Por ahora el personal será mínimo y no permanente como ustedes, así que por mientras, mucho del edificio es aposento de recogedores, escobas y detergentes."

Subiendo las escaleras, nos encontramos con un largo pasillo con más habitaciones y al centro, la cafetería. Ésta se encontraba cerrada, siendo casi media noche, pero como la agente había dicho, se notaba más grande y mejor equipada que las de Tokio; aunque tampoco es que esas fueran malas. Y la máquina de dulces contenía ahora _Kiki Punch_ sabor fresita, uno de mis favoritos.

– "El comedor y sus recámaras, diamantes. Mismos números y posiciones que en los de Tokio, pero con mayor espacio." – Prosiguió explicando Smith. – "La cafetería está abierta desde las 0600 hasta las 2200. Y nada de entrar a hurtadillas para comer huevos recién depositados, a menos que deseen que las cámaras de vigilancia capturen su ovofagia fetichista. Pobre Megumi, casi renuncia al ver que sus amados sartenes fueron profanados…"

La arpía y yo silbamos inocentemente. Ascendimos al tercer piso.

– "Aquí dormirán, granates. Mismos números y posiciones que sus cuartos anteriores." – Explicó Kuroko, secándose el sudor con un pañuelo que le facilitó la ogresa. – "Gracias, Tio. Las duchas son también de dimensiones mayores y funcionan las veinticuatro horas. Hay una regadera móvil especial, con una potencia concentrada para emergencias. No la usen para estimularse, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Ay, pero se siente tan ri-" – La falconiforme se detuvo al instante. – "Continúe, _Chief_ …"

– "Ehem… Bien, notarán que hay más espacios disponibles y otra sección sin finalizar. Eso, repito, es para planes a futuro. Cabo Cetania, planeo que la mecánica Silica también permanezca con nosotros, para evitarse el viaje diario a su natal Osaka; por ende, he decidido que la estancia a su lado será la designada a su compañera reptil, ¿vale? Bien." – Aclaró la pelinegra. – "Hay un teléfono en cada piso y pueden usarlo para comunicarse con sus familias, pero restrinjan el uso al mínimo, porque las cuentas no se pagan solas. Sus aposentos ya han sido acondicionados a como los hallaron la primera vez en Tokio, así que sólo queda redecorarlos. Sus objetos personales están sellados en sus cajas. Dado que no hay mucha diferencia entre estos y los otros cuarteles, supongo que sabrán arreglárselas por su cuenta. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

– "¿A qué hora vendrán por nosotros para ensayar, _Hauptmann_?" – Tomé la palabra.

– "Cinco de la mañana. Sugiero que se duchen ahora y duerman todo lo que puedan. Dejen el acomodar sus posesiones para mañana."

– " _Chief_ , desde que entré puedo percibir un vago olor familiar." – Fue el turno de la americana. – "Además, distinguía sonidos extraños debajo de la primera planta."

– "Síganme, chicas." – Sonrió Smith, caminando de nuevo.

La coordinadora oprimió el botón rojo para llamar al elevador. Con dimensiones suficientes para todas nosotras, entramos sin problemas y sentimos ese efecto de gravedad al descender. El ascensor lucía con mejor aspecto que el edificio en sí, con paredes de caoba y relajante musiquita reproduciendo versiones instrumentales de temas conocidos. Incluso olía a lavanda fresca. Notando el contador electrónico de pisos en la parte superior, noté que habíamos bajado hasta la planta debajo del espacio subterráneo. Ahí, podíamos oír el sonido de estallidos y el olor a pólvora era evidente.

El elevador emitió un pitido y, con las argentas puertas separándose, pudimos confirmar que las sospechas de la emplumada eran ciertas: Era la armería. Otra amable chica nos dio la bienvenida detrás de la cabina a prueba de balas y nos permitió acceso. Entrando, nos topamos con Dyne, todavía con las ropas de la fiesta y bebiendo una gaseosa, quien nos saludó silentemente alzando su mano. Sin embargo, quien llamaba la atención era a alguien que no habíamos visto en días, practicando su puntería con una ametralladora MG4.

– " _¡Ah, Guten Abend, fräulein Jättelund!_ " – Saludé a Titania cuando ella se dio la vuelta. – "¿Cómo ha estado?"

– " _Potato, Peaches…_ " – Respondió la gnómida, retirándose los auriculares silenciadores. – "Finalmente llegan, holgazanas. ¿Listas para partirse el culo mañana temprano?"

– "Por supuesto, jefa." – Contestó la estadounidense. – "Nos lo lavamos minuciosamente para la ocasión."

– "Excelente, voy a sodomizárselos tanto que podrán meterse un lanzacohetes sin problemas."

– " _Simijo_ , Titania, no empieces con tus fetiches también." – Se quejó Kuroko. – "En fin, creo que ya están familiarizadas con esta sección, granates, así que no necesitan más explicaciones de mi parte. Se mantiene abierta a toda hora, en caso que necesiten reabastecerse o simplemente liberar el stress con algo de plomo. Siempre presenten su placa al guardia al ingresar y traten de cuidar el equipo, que es escaso. Con esto concluyo oficialmente el tour, ¿más preguntas?"

– " _Hauptmann_ , ¿nuestros familiares pueden visitarnos?" – Cuestioné.

– "Por supuesto, cabo; es una estación policiaca, no la cárcel. Sin embargo, los horarios de visita son desde las 0600 hasta las 2200, igual que la cafetería." – Explicó. – "Querías invitar a tu dullahan a pasar la noche contigo, ¿cierto?"

– "Uhm, bueno…"

– "Lo siento, granate, pero ya dije que esta es una institución seria, no una casa de citas de la post-guerra. Deberás esperar a regresar a tu hogar huésped para tales asuntos." – Aseveró. – "Las visitas conyugales están permitidas, pero no agoten mi paciencia."

– " _Chief_ , ¿cuándo nos permitirán volver a casa?" – La castaña interrogó.

– "Cuando lo creamos sensato, cabo. Su adiestramiento será intensivo y difícilmente pasarán tiempo aquí. Puede que no conozcan la comida de la cafetería por semanas. ¿Otra cuestión?"

Recordé algo respecto a las cartas que enviaba a la irlandesa, lo de las arpías paloma.

– "Uhm, Lala me contó acerca de la membresía del sistema de mensajería de la agencia." – Injerí. – "Deseo incluirla en el registro."

– "Ah, claro, las _Colombes Guerrières_." – Confirmó Smith. – "Por supuesto, puedo agregarla, ya tengo sus datos de todas maneras. _Peaches_ , ¿deseas incluir también a tu casera?"

– "Afirmativo, _Chief_." – Replicó la halcón. – "Si no es molestia, igualmente quisiera agregar a Mio."

– "De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?"

– "¿Tendremos días libres?" – Pregunté. – "Para visitar a la familia, y eso."

– "Sí, pero serán escasos mientras entrenen. Una vez finalizados los tres meses, tendrán más libertad, pero siempre deben estar listas por si son llamadas al deber."

– "Comprendido, _Hauptmman_. No tengo más cuestiones, _danke schön_."

– "Lo mismo, _Chief_." – Aseguró la arpía. – "Además, cualquier duda más podremos consultarla con la entrenadora o las chicas, ¿cierto?"

– "Claro, para eso están." – La capitana revisó su reloj. – "Bien, mañana nos espera un largo día a todas. Jättelund, ¿te las dejo o me las llevo de vuelta?"

– "No, nos largamos juntas." – Respondió la mexicana, guardando el arma. – "Estás niñas ya saben el protocolo y, a menos que sean tan estúpidas como feas, dudo que necesiten más explicaciones. Vámonos, tengo sueño."

– "Bien, entonces nos retiramos. Granates, tomen un baño ahora y duerman bien. A las 0500; no lo olviden, o Jättelund deberá recordárselo a balazos." – Indicó la coordinadora. Sabíamos que no mentía.

– "¿Dormirá aquí, Jerarca?" – Cuestionó Nikos.

– "No, sargento. Yo y los diamantes vamos a los de Tokio. Aún debemos llevarle su pastel al superintendente." – Esclareció. – "Por cierto, buena fiesta, _Peaches_. Sabía que hice bien al dejarte con Honda."

– " _You're welcome, Chief._ " – Sonrió la aludida. – "¿Le dará trato preferencial a Yuuko? ¿Ayuda de fondos extra del Programa? ¿Un auto nuevo?"

– "Le perdonaré lo de la cucaracha." – Respondió, entrando al ascensor.

– "Lo cual le fue facilitada por Manako."

– "¿Culpas a una de mis veteranas, granate?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! No dije nada."

– "Bien, sería una lástima que tu inocente casera no pudiera conseguir una licencia de matrimonio del mismo sexo en esta prefectura en caso de querer contraer nupcias." – Conminó. Toda una mafiosa. – "Espero que al menos lo que Doppel y yo le obsequiamos haya sido de su agrado."

– "Créalo, _Chief_ , yo soy la que le agradece al haberme traído aquí. Así no tendré que ponerme tapones en los oídos." – Rió la rapaz. – "Aunque la curiosidad me mata; ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le regalaron?"

– "Secreto de estado. Pero es algo que tú y _Potato_ adorarían usar."

– "Oh… entiendo."

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras ascendíamos. Entonces, rompí el silencio.

– "¿De qué color?" – Interrogué.

– "¡Aria!" – Me llamó la atención la castaña.

– "Morado. Brilla en la oscuridad." – Replicó Kuroko.

– " _¡Chief!_ "

– "¿Con arnés ajustable?" – Volví a preguntar.

– "Cuatro correas. Desde gnomos hasta ogros."

– "Santo cielo…" – Exclamó una sonrojada Tionishia.

– "¿Velocidades?" – Insistí.

– "Cinco. Funciona con baterías doble A, de las del gatito. Llega hasta las seis, pero no es recomendable, según el fabricante."

– "Debería ser ilegal." – Rió Zombina.

– "¿Extras?" – Proseguí.

– "Puede arrojar líquidos para mayor autenticidad." – Reveló Smith. – "Y sabe a fresita."

– "Las pendejadas que inventan hoy en día…" – Musitó Titania, disintiendo con la cabeza.

– "¿Puede conseguirme uno igual?"– Cuestioné. – "¿O dos?"

– "Maldita degenerada…" – Masculló la griega.

– "Cuando subas de rango, cabo." – Afirmó la agente.

– "¿Sabe, _Chief_? Esta conversación es algo que esperaría escuchar de la doctora Redguard." – Opinó la halcón.

– "¿Y a quién crees que se lo decomisé?" – Respondió la agente al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían en el primer piso. – "Pero suficiente de esta interesante charla sobre el placer femenino, granates; las dejamos con su entrenadora. Todas estaremos hasta las narices de ocupadas, así que es posible que no nos veamos en varios días. Aún así, saben que tienen nuestro apoyo."

Ella se dio a vuelta y nos miró detenidamente a los ojos, con circunspecta expresión.

– "Hablo en serio, chicas. Ustedes lograron desafiar nuestras expectativas y lograr lo que parecía imposible. Se han esforzado por llegar hasta aquí y merecen algo más que un simple deseo de bienaventuranza, pero debemos partir cuanto antes." – Aseguró la coordinadora. – "Yo, MON, la agencia entera; todos estamos orgullosos de las tres. No se rindan, sigan siempre hacia adelante como lo han hecho magníficamente hasta ahora. El futuro de esta organización brilla en ustedes, no desperdicien la oportunidad. Y luchen por lo que creen, por los que aman, y por lo que desean; denlo todo, y vencerán."

Kuroko sonrió, extendiendo su mano horizontalmente.

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Dijo. MON y Titania se unieron al gesto.

– " _Nullus heros quemquam occidit._ " – Respondimos.

Colocando las nuestras sobre las suyas y haciendo un saludo militar con las extremidades libres, nos despedimos. Suspiramos casi al unísono al ver a las veteranas dirigirse al estacionamiento, despareciendo entre las sombras, resurgiendo ocasionalmente bajo las luces de los focos. Con un ademán, la mexicana nos ordenó encaminarnos a las duchas y obedecimos. Nos habíamos divertido lo suficiente y había que recargar baterías en las pocas horas que restaban. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y entramos a nuestras habitaciones para hacernos con vestuario para descansar, entonces, nos encontramos en las regaderas.

Los casilleros eran prácticamente los mismos de Tokio, con todo y clave idéntica. Los abrimos y nos encontramos nuevamente con nuestros uniformes de batalla, perfectamente lavados y relucientes. Depositando los atavíos limpios en el contenedor y los usados en la canasta de ropa sucia, giramos la perilla de las regaderas y un chorro de agua a temperatura ambiente nos impregnó la piel. Luego de sudar tanto, nuestra epidermis agradecía el suave abrazo del transparente líquido. Charlamos sobre trivialidades, aunque el tema de moda era lo que acontecería en los ensayos.

Mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo y la emplumada remembraba el incidente del apagón y congratulaba nuevamente a la helénica por su talento musical, elevándole las ínfulas a la susodicha, yo admiraba el enorme espacio libre con el cual contaba la zona de aseo. Había ocho duchas, suficientes para que el equipo entero pudiera lavarse al mismo tiempo, más la regadera de emergencia, con un enorme letrero amarillo indicando su función reservada. Pensé sobre si algún día MON y MOE compartirían un refrescante baño, hablando y celebrando la última misión exitosa. Esperaba que sí, yo deseaba experimentar ese enorme compañerismo y camaradería entre todas.

– "¿Están listas para lo que viene, chicas?" – Nos preguntó la mediterránea mientras nos vestíamos. – "Estoy segura que la severidad no será reducida sólo porque ya no tendremos la presión de graduarnos en una sola semana."

– "No lo joderemos, si es lo que te preocupa, _Pepper_." – Contestó la falconiforme. – "Somos profesionales, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Somos meras niñas con armas, _Peaches_." – Retrucó la pelinegra. – "Sin experiencia, no podemos llamarnos siquiera agentes efectivas hasta haber completado una misión real. Y aún así, seguiríamos siendo novatas."

– "Cierto, somos inexpertas, pero sobrevivimos a lo peor que Smith fraguó en menos de siete días, grillo; danos un poco más de crédito, ¿quieres?" – Intervine. – "Por el casco de Ares, Cetania y yo neutralizamos un auténtico atentado terrorista y vivimos para contarlo; no nos menosprecies tan fácilmente."

– "Lo sé, que estemos aquí, en este lugar, es prueba suficiente de nuestra capacidad, pero aún así no debemos relajarnos. Es ahora cuando hay que esforzarse, que tomarse en serio lo que hacemos; porque nuestras acciones son las que nos definen, y no quiero arruinarlo." – Aseveró. – "Escuchen, no voy a darles un sermón a esta hora, únicamente deseo saber si están tan convencidas como yo de que esta oportunidad que se nos ofrece es única en la vida y que debemos demostrar de lo que realmente estamos hechas. Díganme, ¿seremos las mejores? ¿Llegaremos las tres hasta el final? ¿Y continuaremos en la cima?"

– "Dyne, por mi honor, te juro que nuestra convicción es tan grande como la tuya." – Afirmé. – "Tenemos la misma sed de triunfo que tú, Nikos. Y vamos a luchar por saciarla."

– "Fieles hasta el final, _Pepper_." – Se unió la arpía. – "Sin retroceder, sin rendirse, sin fallar."

– "Bien. Eso es lo que quiero oír." – Sonrió. – "Ahora, a la cama, niñas. El infierno está próximo."

– "¿No vas a darnos besito de buenas noches?" – Bromeé, mostrando mi mejilla. – "Uno en el cachetito. A menos que quieras otro en la boc-¡Blagh!"

– "¿Con eso te basta _, Potato_?" – Preguntó sarcásticamente después de darme un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago. – "¿O deseas dormir aquí?"

– "Ugh…"

– "Lo imaginé. Que descanses, olorosa." – Se despidió mordazmente. Miró a la rapaz. – " _Peaches_ , gracias nuevamente por invitarme a la fiesta, me divertí."

– "Cuando quieras, verdecita. Sabes que te queremos." – La aludida sonrió. – " _Good night, Pepper. Sleep well._ "

– " _Kaliníhta._ "

Dándome una última patada mientras yo languidecía como garrapata rociada por insecticida en el suelo, la nativa de Lesbos salió de ahí para meterse a su habitación. Arrastrándome de mi pierna delantera, la castaña me sacó del baño y me dejó frente a la puerta de mi recámara, deseándome buenas noches con un ósculo en la mejilla. Eso fue suficiente para sacarme de mi letárgico estado y regresarle el beso, aunque el dolor del impacto de la empusa me dejó sin energías para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejarme caer sobre el colchón una vez dentro de mis aposentos. No tenía ni ganas de corroborar si Mugi descansaba en mi casillero o si la mantis podría oír mis ronquidos a través de las paredes; sólo quería cerrar mis seis ojos y visitar los dominios de Morfeo.

Eso sí, usé mis últimos restos de fuerza para lograr sacar la fotografía de mi diosa del Inframundo y acomodarla en la mesita de noche que la abuelita Yamato me obsequiara en esa ocasión, que fue incluida en los muebles que decoraban mi anterior cuarto. Besando el deífico rostro alegre de la peliblanca, empapando el cristal con mi saliva, puse mi cabeza encima de la almohada y me rendí al sueño en cuestión de segundos. Mañana sería el primer día de mi recorrido de noventa y un días por el Tártaro; pero se necesita algo más que una segunda Titanomaquia para acabar con esta araña de guerra.

Arachne mía, ten piedad.

 **[…]**

– "¡Ya les cayó la voladora, pendejas! ¡Dejen de andar de huevonas y muevan esas nalgas aguadas!"

¡Demonios, Arachne, te dije que fueras indulgente!

– "¡De prisa, machorra, o te meto la ametralladora por la raja!" – Vituperaba la gnómida, cargando una M249. – "¡Y sé que eso te gustaría, maldita tortillera! ¡Rápido, a las duchas, apestosa!"

– "¡Ya voy, ya voy!" – Me apresuré a levantarme. – "¡Sólo no dispare, que las sábanas son nuevas!"

– "Sólo porque son las cuatro y media les daré quince minutos para que se laven bien la verija." – Aseveró la latina. – "Dale, _Potato_. Y enjuágate la boca, ¿sí?, que ese tufo que te cargas mata a las moscas en lugar de atraerlas."

¡Condenada trepamuros! ¡Ojalá la hubieran usado de ladrillo para construir ese famoso muro! ¡Cómo quisiera que la deportaran! Empero, mis deseos de enviarla a algún campo de trabajo forzado en Corea del Norte deberían quedarse en simples fantasías, al menos por ese día, pues raudamente me dirigí al baño personal e inicié mi aseo bucal. Por fortuna, había pasta y un cepillo nuevos esperándome; aunque el dentífrico únicamente enmascaraba la halitosis si se usaba más de medio tubo. Ya con mi afilada dentadura presentable, moví mis ochos patas con celeridad para evitar que esa psicópata de pelo rosado me fulminara el abdomen con proyectiles de 5.56 milímetros.

Las tres nos encontramos saliendo al mismo tiempo, con la americana todavía limpiándose las lagañas y badallando. Nos desvestimos y nos saltamos la charla matutina para enjabonarnos lo antes posible. Cepillé vehementemente mi exoesqueleto hasta dejarlo tan reluciente como si hubiera sido mudado recientemente y enjuagué mi cabello con ese shampoo de olor neutro; quería asegurarme de que permanecería presentable después de ser indudablemente vapuleada las siguientes dieciséis horas. Nos ataviamos prontamente con los uniformes, experimentando una sensación de confort al volver a vestir tales prendas, que fueran nuestras compañeras en esos siete días de masoquismo intenso. La tela azulada y el bruno _kevlar_ nos daban la bienvenida a la contienda, como buenos amigos de batalla.

Mi reloj de pulsera continuaba agregando dígitos a la cuenta del tiempo, demostrando que pudimos ahorrarnos seis minutos de los quince permitidos al concentrarnos en asearnos, sin distraernos hablando. Ya vestidas y dándonos unos pequeños arreglos superficiales, entré sin dilación a mi dormitorio y de la caja con mis pertenencias saqué un martillo y un clavo que traje de casa para colgar la fotografía de mi amada dullahan. Eligiendo un buen espacio donde la tierna mirada de la irlandesa pudiera vigilarme sin problemas, inserté el clavo en la pared y, ya listo, coloqué simétricamente el marco que contenía la imagen de mi chica. Besando el vidrio y ejecutando mi golpe al pecho, juré dar lo mejor de mí.

Tomé a mis fieles pistolas y las coloqué en sus fundas, así como mi placa. No había necesidad de mostrar mi identificación en la base de la JGSDF, pero no perdía nada con presentarme formalmente. Retirándome de la habitación, mis amigas poseían el mismo brillo determinado en sus globos oculares, así como sus placas en sus cinturones; sin duda que pensamos igual. Sonreímos y afirmamos al unísono con la cabeza. No hubo necesidad de discursos de aliento ni charlas para reafirmar nuestro compromiso, eso ya estaba dado por hecho. Jättelund chasqueó sus dedos y nos avisó que nuestras armas principales nos esperaban en el Campo Asaka, así iríamos directamente ahí.

Era hora.

No desayunamos, la cafetería se encontraba todavía cerrada; incluso el astro rey se hallaba descansando, así que recorrimos los tres escalones iluminadas por el albugíneo resplandor de la iluminación artificial, bañando los pasillos de dicromáticos tonos por las sombras producidas. El ambiente era frío y nuestras escasas horas de sueño nos otorgaron una jaqueca y un humor algo decaído, contrarrestado por la ansiedad de lo que nos esperaba. Despidiéndonos de la guardia en la recepción, partimos rumbo al campo de adiestramiento en una _Nissan Caravan_ de la policía, muy similar a la que solía conducir Mei. Supusimos que era nuestra unidad temporal mientras los vehículos que nos prometió el profesor Sarver arribaban.

Asumiendo el papel de conductora, con la mantis como su copiloto, Titania insertó la llave y encendió el motor. Recorrimos en silencio los caminos de la prefectura de Saitama, las luminarias urbanas aún encendidas y el sol apenas asomando sus primeros rayos sobre la zona geográfica. Las calles nos condujeron cerca del lugar donde mi segadora laboraba, pero una pared de edificios y comercios me impedía observarla. Ella aún debía estar reposando tranquilamente, exhalando esa cálida respiración tan silente que suelo sentir cerca de mi pecho al dormir abrazadas; una imagen que nunca fallaba en poner una mueca de felicidad en mi circunspecto rostro. Enviando un beso imaginario en la dirección del restaurante _Aizawa_ , proseguimos el trayecto.

La añil luz electrónica de mi cronógrafo indicaba que alcanzamos nuestro destino a las 0516 horas, traslado bastante rápido gracias al poco tráfico. Bajamos del vehículo y después de saludar a los militares que supervisarían los ensayos, prontamente nos encontramos frente al conocido edificio de cinco pisos, el cual volvería a ser nuestro club de dilacerantes juegos. Miré de soslayo a la entrenadora, esperando que esa mirada enigmática que ocurría al remembrar las memorias que esa construcción de madera y concreto le despertaban volviera a manifestarse, pero aquello no sucedió en esa ocasión. En su lugar, hubo indiferencia que no abandonó su impasible expresión pétrea. No quise preguntarle sobre lo que había hecho en los días que estuvimos ausentes, la charla que mantuvimos en el balcón de ese bar fue suficiente para dejar de cuestionarme los motivos de la mexicana.

– "Practicaremos fuego y maniobras, granates; lo usual." – Aclaró la latina, abriendo los compartimientos que resguardaban nuestras armas. – "Les dispararán, llorarán por su madre, regresarán el ataque y, espero por su propio bien, no me avergüencen en demasía. Tomen sus juguetes y asegúrense que la munición sea no letal. Los papeles de siempre: _Potato_ , lleva las recargas y no te tropieces con la cinta de la ametralladora. _Pepper_ , si vuelvo a ver que te abstienes de seguir la disciplina con el gatillo, juro que te lo arranco para metértelo en el trasero, ¿entendido?, bien."

Obedeciendo, colocamos los cartuchos con proyectiles de goma en las pistolas y demás artilugios. Tomé una cinta de eslabón desintegrable para Mugi de doscientas cincuenta balas, cerré la tapa del cajón de mecanismos y jalé la palanca de montar. Adoraba ese sonido que hacía al insertar el proyectil al alimentador.

– "Oh, y _Peaches_ , para ti tengo algo diferente. Durante las pruebas, me fue evidente que una pistola no te sería suficiente para apoyar propiamente a tu equipo." – Mencionó la híbrida de gigantes, arrastrando otro compartimiento. – "Necesitan más potencia de fuego y aprovechar tu naturaleza voladora para aplacar las amenazas de manera contundente, sin mencionar que aún necesitamos una fusilera que ofrezca mayor precisión que una ametralladora o un subfusil a largas distancias. Así que, haciendo uso de mi mejor juicio y experiencia, deduje que esto sería adecuado para una hábil cazadora aérea como tú."

Quitando los seguros a otro contenedor y abriéndolo, la mujer de rosados cabellos exhibió un instrumento de batalla que cualquiera, hasta el menos versado en artilugios bélicos, podría identificar al instante. Usada por infinidad de ejércitos de las naciones de la OTAN y aparecido en un sinfín de películas, juegos y demás formas de entretenimiento, la carabina M4A1 era una de las más famosas y longevas estirpes de armas que la veterana M16 diera nacimiento en los años sesenta. Con un patrón de color negro absoluto, lucía como el indiscutible ícono americano que sentaba perfectamente a la nativa de Montana.

Este modelo en particular incluía el kit _SOPMOD Block I_ , diseñado para operaciones especiales y que permitía al usuario personalizar los accesorios según se acomoden al tipo de misión a desempeñar. Claro que, con el presupuesto algo apretado de MON, los complementos se reducían a una mira réflex _Trijicon RX0M4A1_ , otra mira auxiliar trasera, un guardamano _RIS_ para fácil inserción de accesorios, una linterna anexa al cañón y un lanzagranadas _M203_ de nueve milímetros. Con un cañón de catorce y medio milímetros de largo y un calibre de 5.56x45; era lo suficientemente compacta y ligera para no estorbar a la arpía en sus maniobras aéreas, a mi parecer.

– "Ya que no contamos con francotiradora, esta es la mejor opción para completar el nicho intermedio entre tus compañeras." – Continuó Titania. – "Tu dominio actual con tu VP40 ayudará a familiarizarte rápido con una carabina, así que espero buenos resultados, ¿entendido, _Peaches_?"

– "Sí, Señora." – Afirmó la castaña, inspeccionando su nueva arma. – "¿Segura que podré volar libremente cargándola?"

– "Tu velocidad fue destacable durante las pruebas con la artillería antiaérea, la diferencia que haría ese peso extra será imperceptible." – Acotó. – "Ahora, iremos al campo de tiro. _Pepper_ , _Potato_ , ustedes se quedarán aquí y ensayarán la maniobra de despeje habitual con los chicos del regimiento. Traten de no manchar tanto su uniforme, ¿vale? Regresaré en una hora, y para cuando vuelva, quiero ver que demuestren que su graduación express no fue un error."

– "¡Sí, Señora!" – La griega y yo respondimos al unísono, saludando marcialmente.

– "Bien, finalmente suenan como si empezaran a tener los ovarios bien puestos. No me decepcionen." – Comenzó a alejarse. – "¿Sargento? Le agradezco la ayuda. Todas suyas; que sufran."

Terminando de decir aquello, uno de los militares, ostentando rango OR-6 (sargento primero), se acercó y nos informó que sería nuestro instructor en ausencia de la mexicana. Asintiendo con la cabeza y suspirando, la mantis y yo nos preparamos para iniciar la (francamente monótona) tarea de despejar el edificio en su totalidad. Tres meses enteros de ser impactadas por pintura, dieciséis horas al día realizando faenas repetitivas como esta. Sí, una lata, pero nunca aburrida; al menos, no todavía. Ciertamente, a pesar del aspecto rutinario de las prácticas, la constante incertidumbre por el siguiente movimiento del contrincante y el placer de jalar del gatillo hacían disfrutable el trabajo y compensaban el sufrimiento de terminar con el cuerpo flagelado por proyectiles polícromos.

Debo admitir que la familiaridad con la zona de batalla se vio alterada al descubrir que los cuartos y secciones que tanto nos memorizamos ahora habían sido configurados de manera diferente. Parecería un cambio irrelevante, pero tanto humanos como liminales somos animales de costumbres, así que cada vez que girábamos en donde antes había una puerta, ahora nos topábamos con una pared y la barda que solía cubrirnos se había transformado en una inesperada ventana que permitía al adversario sorprendernos con una ráfaga de balas multicolor. Aún así, tales instancias fueron mínimas gracias a la coordinación que la mediterránea y yo habíamos mejorado con anterioridad; nuestra comunicación constante y concentración probaron ser la mejor arma ante la sorpresa.

Cierto, yo continuaba llamándole la atención cuando dejaba el dedo en el gatillo y ella me replicaba soezmente, cosa que yo le regresaba y el enemigo aprovechaba para saludarnos con un par de disparos en el trasero; pero había que reconocer que ya no éramos esos tomatitos verdes de los primeros días. Mi _Maschinengewehr 3_ se manejaba mejor que la Ameli y mi puntería, aunque lejos de ser comparable con alguna de las veteranas de MON, era superior a la que desarrollé por años en Weidmann. Eso no significa que menosprecie el adiestramiento de mi patria, simplemente enfatizo la efectividad de un entrenamiento tan riguroso como al que Smith y Jättelund nos sometían. Digo, en Sparassus no me trataban tan mal a pesar de ser un estado fascista, por irónico que suene.

Cetania regresó después de sesenta minutos, como indicó la gnómida; y por alguna razón, también vapuleada y cubierta por balas de pintura. No preguntamos, no hacía falta cuando esa enana de pelo rosado se hallaba cerca. Uniéndosenos en el siguiente ensayo, la pajarita nos dejó nuevamente en claro que Titania era una demente, molesta, engreída y posiblemente antigua asesina serial con graves problemas mentales patológicos, pero que sabía cómo volver a una neófita en una efectiva tiradora en un reducido intervalo de tiempo. Igual que yo, no le llegaba a los talones de Zoe ni mucho menos a los de Manako, pero su precisión no estaba nada mal para una persona que carecía de manos y se rehusaba a usar las postizas.

Ver a la falconiforme entrar a través de una ventana o abertura, derribar al contrincante como un meteorito y rápidamente sacar su pistola con un ala para cubrir el perímetro mientras la otra quitaba el seguro al rifle de asalto siempre ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro. Era igual que una película de acción, con sus movimientos reduciendo su tardanza y aumentando su eficiencia conforme las manecillas proseguían su eterna marcha. Las tres, unidas, aliadas, sincronizadas, nos sentíamos invencibles por efímeras ocasiones; fugaces episodios donde Tique y Niké se coligaban para permitirnos brillar realizando una fastuosa maniobra y terminar inmaculadamente al finalizar con el último blanco.

– "Excelente trabajo, niñas." – Nos congratuló Titania. – "De nuevo, y no gasten tantas balas en esta ocasión, que no crecen en los árboles."

Por supuesto, la gloria es pasajera.

Recargar, ascender, apuntar, disparar, repetir a la inversa. El astro rey nos recibía con sus cálidos rayos dorados y nuestros cuerpos ya se retorcían entre las punzadas de las numerosas heridas. Después de cuatro extenuantes horas y gracias a otro de esas milagrosas intervenciones divinas, la mexicana mostró una excelente imitación a la compasión y nos permitió desayunar en el comedor de la base. Arrastrando las piernas, pedipalpos, espolones mantoideos y alas, logramos sentarnos y degustar en paz las raciones habituales que la JGSDF ofrecía. Que fuéramos de _Monster Ops_ no hizo que las porciones fueran más grandes, así que nos conformamos con la cantidad de calorías regulares para un humano, pero que no llenarían nuestros estómagos satisfactoriamente. Afortunadamente, el sabor era aceptable.

Después de parcialmente calmar al sistema digestivo y diez minutos para permitirle al metabolismo evitarnos retortijones por el esfuerzo físico, la segunda fase nos llevó hacia otro escenario familiar: La sala de oficinas falsa que fungiera como la primera zona de batalla en el comienzo. Y como en esa ocasión, nuestro objetivo consistió en proteger a la instructora de ser alcanzada por las balas al tiempo que evitábamos ser impactadas también. Esta vez, el cansancio y el dolor corporal nos pasaron la cuenta, por lo que aprobar se hizo más difícil de lo esperado. Pero esa era la finalidad, acostumbrarnos al estrés, las heridas, el hastío y tener las posibilidades siempre en contra; los criminales nos obligarían a sufrir por ello y más.

Más que desmoralizarnos, nos motivábamos a cada proyectil que colisionaba con nuestra entidad corpórea. Nos llenábamos de absorto denuedo por superarnos después de un error y exigíamos a hacerlo aún mejor luego de cada victoria. Más que obstinada contumacia, era un genuino deseo de progresar y pulir las habilidades que ahora estábamos conscientes que poseíamos. Si caíamos, nos levantábamos; si algo no funcionaba, insistíamos hasta hallar la solución. Lo juré por mi alma, por mis amadas; rendirse no era opción.

– " _Fuck…_ "

– "Comparto el sentimiento, _Süsse_ …" – Respondí, recuperando el aire. – " _Scheisse_ , que es peor que cuando empezamos…"

– "No, de hecho es más laxo." – Afirmó la mediterránea, secándose el sudor con su brazo. – "Es sólo que la falta de sueño y buena comida enfatizan los malestares. Ya nos acostumbraremos."

– "Tenemos noventa y un días para ello, _Pepper_." – Rió la arpía, deteniéndose al sentir una punzada en la espalda. – "Ouch. Aunque no sé si logremos soportarlos…"

– "Como dice la instructora; ya la tenemos hasta el fondo, ahora sólo hay que gozarla…" – Dije, en un débil intento por animar al equipo. – "Sí, yo también quisiera encontrarle la gracia. Pero no vamos a rendirnos, ¿o sí?"

– "Morirás antes que yo claudique, garrapata." – Aseveró la nativa de Mitilene, flexionando sus cuatro quitinosas extremidades. – "Y si tú arrojas la toalla prematuramente, me aseguraré de perseguirte hasta el Estigia."

– "No sabía que me quisieras tanto, chapulín fastidioso." – Sonreí, asentándome en el piso. – "¿Y tú, halconcita? ¿Prefieres poner un huevo de dinosaurio a seguir otro minuto de esta dantesca tortura?"

– "¡Ja! ¿Bromeas? ¡Soy la gran Cetania, flaca! ¡Pongo huevos y los tengo bien puestos!" – Proclamó la aludida, mostrando la musculatura de sus brazos magullados. – "¡Podría hacer esto todo el día! ¡Es más, que esa condenada frijolera nos aplique algo más pesado!"

– "¡Me alegra que estés tan entusiasmada, _Peaches_!" – Expresó Titania, apareciendo detrás de la americana y sonriendo tétricamente. – "¡Y para no decepcionarte, tú y tus amiguitas repetirán las veinte vueltas alrededor del campo, más otras veinte de regalo! ¡Felicidades, que lo disfruten!"

– " _Fuck…_ "

Amo a la falconiforme con todo mi corazón alemán, pero en esa ocasión ella se ganó esos coscorrones con todas las de la ley. Además, ya me las debía por todas las veces que intentó triturarme durante alguno de sus arranques de celos. Cierto, estaban también plenamente justificados; ¡pero dolieron mucho! ¡Al menos Lala me deja inconsciente para que no sufra tanto! Pero, mis deseos de castigar a mi querida pajarita de la tierra de la libertad deberían postergarse, porque repetir cuarenta veces los novecientos metros cuadrados nos noqueó más fuerte que cualquier golpe que pudiéramos concebir. De no ser por la (y aunque suene a broma) beatífica aparición de la doctora Redguard, quien convenció a la cruel Jättelund de dejarnos recuperar energías por quince minutos y almorzar como es debido, ya estaríamos siendo enterradas en la fosa común más cercana.

– "¿Cómo va su segundo recorrido por los nueve círculos infernales, novatas?" – Cuestionó Saadia, sentándose en nuestra mesa, a mi lado. – "¿Arrepintiéndose de sus pecados?"

– "Ahora entiendo por qué ustedes, los yanquis, siempre deportan a los mexicanos." – Bromeé, degustando el arroz. – "Si esto sigue así, voy a abogar por la cuarta re-elección del emperador Trump."

– "No son tan malos, ustedes son las que atraen la mala suerte." – Respondió la egresada del MIT, encendiendo un cigarrillo. – "Esas condenadas latinas eran las más calientes en la facultad. Las chicas de ingeniería robótica dejarían en ridículo a los vibradores actuales con sus invenciones."

– "Doctora Redguard, está prohibido fumar aquí." – Comentó la helénica.

– " _I don't give a fuck, Pepper._ " – Replicó la afroamericana, dándose otra bocanada de tabaco. – "Cómo sea, les agradezco por sacarme de la oficina, linduras. Hoy Kuroko está peor que esclavista en plantación sureña y me mantuvo llevando recados a diestra y siniestra por todos los pisos. _Simijo_ , para eso está la mensa de Emily."

– "Relájese, Doc. ¿Por qué no come algo?" – Aconsejó la rapaz. – "Las patatas están medio simples, pero la salsa les regresa el sabor."

– "Ya lo hice, en la cafetería nueva." – Declaró, exhalando el humo. – "No será un restaurante internacional, pero ese _tonkatsu_ revive mis tripas podridas y alegra mis dientes picados. Deberían probarlo."

– "¿Sabes, _Ärztin_? Siempre me pregunté sobre tu dentadura." – Le dije. – "Zoe me dijo que el virus del zombismo cambió los de ella y los moldeó de forma puntiaguda, como los míos o los de Cetania. ¿Por qué los tuyos lucen regulares?"

– "Porque el agente patógeno en mi sistema no es el mismo que infectó a tu novia pelirroja, araña." – Rió Vanessa. La castaña me dio un codazo al oírlo. – "Hay tres tipos de cepas que contagian la enfermedad, granates. ¿Desean oírlo?"

Las tres afirmamos con la cabeza.

– " _Alright_. El primero y el más antiguo es una mutación del prión de Gadjusek, en honor al virólogo que estudió la enfermedad " _kuru_ " en Nueva Guinea, transmitida por el endocanibalismo de los nativos." – Explicó Redguard. – "Esta encefalopatía espongiforme era lo más cercano a la infección zombi de la cultura popular; el afectado perdía eventualmente la capacidad cognoscitiva y se transformaba en un ser cuya única función era alimentarse y esparcir la plaga. Altamente infecciosa y con un periodo de incubación de hasta medio siglo; nadie sabía cuándo podría manifestarse. Es la única que puede exteriorizarse incluso estando vivo. Jamás hallaron cura que no sea la muerte."

– "¿Por qué no escuchamos entonces de epidemias azotando Oceanía?" – Interrogó Dyne. – "¿O de la enfermedad en sí?"

– "Era considerada una anomalía patológica bastante aceptada entre la población, generalmente atribuida a brujería o, en tiempos más recientes, esquizofrenia hereditaria." – Replicó, quitándome un pedazo de pan de mi plato. Estaba duro, así que no me quejé. – "Dado que únicamente se transmitía por antropofagia o la mordedura directa de otro infectado, fue fácil de contener y mantener en relativo secreto. El último afectado murió en el 2009, pero ignoramos si el prión continúe latente en algunas personas más."

– " _Holy fuck_ , Doc. Y yo que deseaba viajar algún día a las islas." – Mencionó la castaña. – "¿Sucedió como en las películas? ¿Los militares disparando a los infectados? ¿Preludios de un estado apocalíptico?"

– "Lo ignoro, _Peaches_. El hermetismo respecto a las operaciones de controles no ha permitido saber más allá de los resultados finales. Supongo que sí, hubo una matanza para acabar con la enfermedad, pero eso no puedo asegurarlo."

– "Entendemos, Sandy." – Hablé. – "¿Qué hay del resto?"

– "Bueno, el siguiente es el que afecta a Bina, el _Raccoon cuevavirus_ , descubierto por el profesor Birkin, en Montana."

– " _Damn…_ " – Expresó la falconiforme.

– "No es tan malo, emplumada. Debido a que el sistema inmunológico es lo bastantemente fuerte para detener al agente patógeno, el virus no afecta a los vivos." – Aseguró, apagando su cigarrillo en el suelo. – "Es por eso que únicamente es capaz de activarse en el estado post-mortem. Puede pasar un intervalo de dos minutos hasta diez horas antes de que la persona occisa sea traída de vuelta a la consciencia. Ya que el tejido cerebral empieza a descomponerse tan pronto las funciones vitales cesan, el tiempo que lleve entre el fenecimiento y la reanimación es primordial en la capacidad del individuo de mantener sus memorias intactas. Se han dado casos lamentables donde el revivido, habiéndose demorado el efecto, se ve reducido a un vacío envase que únicamente sigue su instinto primitivo de alimentarse."

– "En otras palabras, entre más tiempo pase sin levantarse, más estúpido termina al regresar." – Arguyó Nikos.

– "Correcto, _Pepper_. Bina debió tardar un poco, porque no recuerda qué le sucedió antes de volverse zombi. Eso también explica lo idiota que está."

– "Lo sabe." – Aseguré. – "Pero no va a decírtelo a ti, Sandy. No les caes muy bien."

– "Bleh, debí imaginármelo." – La aludida torció la boca. – "Supongo que tú si contaste con el privilegio de escudriñar en el pasado de esa descerebrada, ¿cierto? ¿Mientras recorrías su cuerpo en una de sus sesiones nocturnas? ¿No tienes miedo a que te infecte cuando te muerde el clítoris?"

– "Claro que no." – Aseveré. – "Ella usa protectores dentales para evitar contagi-¡Auch!"

Una nada contenta mujer halcón me había clavado uno de sus pulgares en mi brazo mientras me miraba acusadoramente. Intenté explicarle que Saadia estaba bromeando a propósito y que no fuera tan celosa, pero ella sólo volteó su rostro e infló sus mejillas, indignada. ¡Maldita negra Tomasa! ¡Sólo viene a meter cizaña!

– "Pero bueno, aunque le succionaras la raja entera, el virus debe internarse en el torrente sanguíneo para reproducirse. La saliva lo mantiene vivo, pero una vez seca esta, muere." – Prosiguió elucidando Redguard. – "Y dado que su sangre está compuesta de formaldehidos, ninguna otra enfermedad puede afectarles. Eso quiere decir que, sí, el sexo con un zombi es relativamente seguro. Por supuesto, la sangre artificial es extremadamente tóxica y, a menos que quieras acabar quemada por químicos de altísima acidez, cualquier acto íntimo debe realizarse con sumo cuidado."

– "¿Eso le ha traído problemas, Doc?" – Preguntó la arpía, aún molesta conmigo.

– "Sinceramente…" – Vanessa se tornó algo cabizbaja. – "Desde que reviví, únicamente he mantenido relaciones con dos personas, incluyendo al condenado de Sarver. A este último ya lo dejé y ya no quiero saber de él. En cuanto a la primera… ¿qué les importa?"

– "Descuide, Redguard, que no es de nuestra incumbencia." – Habló la mediterránea. – "Aunque confieso que me sorprende que alguien tan…"

– "¿Fácil? ¿Lasciva? ¿Calentona? ¿Puta? Me han llamado de todo, _Pepper_ ; no tengas miedo de usar cualquier término despectivo conmigo."

– "Iba a decir inteligente, como usted, decidiera decantarse por una actitud tan libertina." – Esclareció la pelinegra. – "Lo esperaría de estas dos lesbianas fastidiosas, pero no de una egresada del MIT."

– "Si algo aprendí antes hallarme entre los vivos nuevamente, es que la vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla sin disfrutarla." – Afirmó. – "Y es irónico que, ahora que poseo existencia virtualmente sempiterna, me haya tornado tan… solitaria, en la práctica. Sé que siempre actúo como si fuera una auténtica erudita sicalíptica y me la paso seduciendo a todos; y no negaré que en el fondo mis tendencias son ninfómanas. Pero, en realidad, jamás he hecho el amor verdadero; únicamente me he dedicado a fornicar como animal sin entregarme a la verdadera pasión de estar unida. Lo que yo creí que era enamoramiento, resultó un vacío deseo lujurioso, cuya vana ilusión desapareció rápidamente, como sucedió con Sarver… A veces, quisiera que alguien me viera como algo más que una simple erotómana con ropas médicas… Yo…"

Ella se pausó, cerrando sus ojos y batallando para no rendirse ante las lágrimas. Nosotras guardamos silencio, escuchando el barullo del comedor militar y respirando el olor de los alimentos que permeaba el ambiente. Estábamos pasmadas por el súbito despliegue de sinceridad de Saadia, cuyo comportamiento provocaba que la encasillaran como una concupiscente más, sin valorarla. Me declaro culpable de ello, y seguramente mis amigas también. A veces, olvidábamos que de nosotras cuatro, la doctora era literalmente la más humana de todas. Las apariencias engañan, y, en ocasiones, lastiman más de lo esperado.

– "Perdón por eso, no quise ponerte tan melodramática de repente."

– "Está bien, Sandy." – La reconforté, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. – "Descuida, te entendemos."

– "De acuerdo." – Limpió su ojo con el dedo. – "Como iba diciendo, el virus suele alojarse en la saliva de los dientes, adentrándose en la dentina, cuya composición de colágeno, proteoglucanos y demás proteínas a base de glucosa, crea una reacción morfológica que causa el aspecto puntiagudo de la dentadura, para facilitar el esparcimiento de la enfermedad al morder a la víctima. Los molares, curiosamente, no son afectados y permiten la correcta trituración de alimentos. Incluso aunque los reemplace, la infección volverá a cambiarlos a su triangular figura. La única mutación física externa conocida."

– "Siempre pensé que se los limaba." – Confesó la rapaz. – "Aunque, si se supone que fue descubierto en Montana, ¿por qué nunca supe de cadáveres reanimados en toda mi estancia en el Parque de los Glaciares?"

– "Porque es una cepa artificial creada en un laboratorio." – Reveló la egresada del MIT. – "Se fraguó como una posible cura para padecimientos neurodegenerativos como el Alzheimer y el mal de Huntington, regresando la vida al tejido nervioso y actuando como preventivo para evitar la patogénesis. Por supuesto, si no entendemos aún la causa concreta de la enfermedad, mucho menos podemos concebir la panacea sin echarlo a perder. Birkin fue detenido y ejecutado en la cabeza para asegurarse que su propio descubrimiento no le salvara de la muerte. El virus ahora es propiedad de diversos gobiernos, confiscado bajo la seguridad más estricta que pueda existir."

– "Suena demasiado tentador como para que los criminales no hayan intentado hacerse con algunas muestras." – Opinó la nativa de Mitilene. – "¿O acaso ya ha sucedido?"

– "No es un patógeno fácil de conservar, requiere de bajas temperaturas para existir. A temperatura ambiente, el tiempo de vida es de apenas unas horas. ¿Podrías darme el resto de tu agua, Jaëgersturm?" – Preguntó la científica. Le facilité mi vaso. – "Gracias, arañita. Por ende, el contrabando de tal material requeriría una cuantiosa inversión tanto para el distribuidor como el cliente."

– "Me pregunto cómo le hizo mi _Spatzi_ para lograr que uno de los dientes de Zoe lograran infectar a esa niña moribunda y salvarle." – Comenté. – "Debió retirárselo cuando ella dormía, porque no veo que alguien como la teniente no se percatara que le arrancaban una pieza de su dentadura."

– "Dado que los receptores del dolor del sistema nervioso son imposibilitados por el virus, la pelirroja no debió sentirlo en su profundo sueño. ¿Por qué ella todavía conserva la sensibilidad en los pechos, la espalda y la zona íntima? Es algo que ignoro completamente. Ese profesor Birkin debió ser un loquillo."

Hmm; así que las zonas erógenas de la teniente aún funcionaban plenamente. Sabía que no las necesitaba, pero tomé notas mentales; sólo por si las dudas. ¡Es por fines estrictamente científicos, lo juro! Aunque, si pasara a perecer y Lala usara la misma técnica del dientito conmigo, ¿sería la primera arachne zombi de la historia? ¿Sería doble liminal? ¿Recibiría inmunidad a los golpes de la guadaña? ¿Ya no tendría que usar dentífrico?

– "Y bien, para finalizar esta extensa charla, la infección que padezco es debido a una glicoproteína que de alguna manera se activó en mí genoma, conocida popularmente como ' _Romeria_ '. Les dejo de tarea saber de dónde se inspiraron para el nombre." – Explicó Redguard. – "Aparentemente, mi ácido ribonucleico ya lo contenía, aunque no se sabe si es una condición hereditaria o adquirida a través de un agente externo. Sin embargo, los síntomas son muy parecidos a las dos anteriores, donde la enfermedad yace dormida en el organismo infectado por un extenso intervalo y se manifiesta en el estado post-mortem. Dado que no es transmisible, al menos que yo sepa, y a la extrema exigüidad de casos registrados (menos de 30) mundialmente, no se considera una enfermedad de alta prioridad."

– "¿Significa que no puede infectar a nadie, _Ärztin_?" – Interrogué.

– "Claro que sí, una vez despierto, el prión infecta toda clase de organismo con capacidad de autorreplicación. Bacterias, virus, células; todo está contagiado." – Afirmó. – "Pero, como mencioné, se necesita que el contenido genético del huésped posea la degeneración proteínica específica para que el agente patógeno se incube adecuadamente. Es decir, ustedes podrían estar infectadas en este momento, pero nunca revivirían porque carecen del gen defectuoso."

– "Quizás todas estamos contagiadas, pero la _romeria_ nunca ha podido manifestarse." – Opinó la empusa.

– "Es posible, _Pepper_. De hecho, organismos como los jiang-shi y las momias son derivadas de la infección, por lo que, tomando en cuenta el historial de las familias reales chinas y egipcias, puede que se trate de una mutación endogámica. Zombis productos del incesto, que lindo." – Declaró. – "Empero, nadie está de acuerdo en las causas, y sinceramente, me da igual. Morí, reviví, y aquí estoy, nada más importa."

– "Lo que importa ahora es que dejen de perder el tiempo y se apresuren a terminar los ensayos, novatas." – Conminó repentinamente la gnómida, apareciendo de quién sabe dónde. – "De prisa, niñas. Negra, tú también vienes."

– "Ah, _simijo_ , enana. ¿No ves que estamos platicando tranquilas?" – Se quejó Vanessa, incorporándose de mala gana. – "Ay, que flojera. Prefiero que me disparen."

– "Eso podemos arreglarlo. Vamos, huevonas, que no les pagan por asentar el culo."

Entre vituperaciones y el tesauro de improperios bilingüe que la estadounidense y la mexicana expresaban a diestra y siniestra, nuestra siguiente clase consistió en repasar las lecciones médicas con Sandy. Cetania fue la más aplicada en tal materia, como había demostrado con anterioridad; se memorizó la jerga académica de su compatriota y ayudó a coserle sus brazos con gran precisión usando sus manos protéticas. Por supuesto, vencer su fobia a las jeringas requeriría más tiempo, pero ella seguía por buen camino. Desgraciadamente, tan tranquila sesión sobre el mundo del galeno militar duró menos que un carguero británico en la mira de un _U-boot_ alemán, pues esa insistente demente de cabello rosado nos regresó a las pruebas físicas.

Afortunadamente no apeló a esas locuras de usar artillería real o las fatales extravagancias que la capitana había urdido, por lo que solamente recurrimos a seguir llenándonos el cuerpo de proyectiles polícromos, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y afinar nuestra cooperación. Al final, las dieciséis horas se cumplieron como se había prometido; novecientos sesenta minutos enteros que nos extrajeron la vida cual hipotética sanguijuela y nos dejaron tan exánimes que por momentos creí que la _romeria_ o alguna otra variación del zombismo nos acaecería después de exhalar el último aliento.

No necesito decir que nos desplomamos en el piso del vehículo al regresar a este, sudando como jabalíes en verano y sin energía alguna para otro sonido que no fueran quejidos por el entumecimiento. Estaba segura que más tarde me convertiría en una herida caminante, con el dolor invadiendo cada fibra de mi ser, como una epidemia corporal irreversible. Cuando dije que entraría al infierno, jamás imaginé que tal parábola se volvería realidad; pero, la vida es dolor y el sufrimiento forja el carácter. Así como Hefesto endurece una espada divina con su férreo martillo, golpeando y moldeando el metal en su legendario yunque Olímpico, nosotras nos volvíamos cada día más fuertes, puliendo esas capacidades combativas que yacían en nuestro interior de guerreras.

Sólo quisiera que el herrero no fuera tan brusco.

Titania tuvo que patearnos los costados para hacernos reaccionar y lograr que saliéramos del transporte, cayendo igual que costales del cemento en el suelo. Al estar tan sudadas, la tierra se nos impregnó en el uniforme, dándonos un tono bicolor entre el café de la tierra y el oscuro azulado del atavío. Jättelund no se molestó en levantarnos, su trabajo era regresarnos a la base y ya cumplido este, se dirigió a su habitación reservada en el segundo piso. Nosotras permanecimos varios minutos ahí, inertes e inermes bajo el manto de la noche y con los grillos urbanos arrullándonos con sus agudas canciones de cuna. No fue hasta que la chica en la cabina de guardia nos alumbró preocupada con su linterna y nos sugiriera ingresar al edificio que regresamos al mundo consciente.

Levantándonos y emitiendo sonidos similares a los de una occisa revivida (y asustando a la pobre oficial en el proceso), caminamos con pesadez y tomamos el ascensor; descubriendo que estaba fuera de servicio. Mascullando que Tique nos hubiera dado la espalda, subimos con lasitud los escalones hasta la tercera planta, ignorando las quejas de Kanna sobre dejar el piso lleno de tierra en el trayecto y entrando directamente a las duchas. Nunca antes el monóxido de dihidrógeno se sintió tan bien al recorrer mi figura, refrescándome la epidermis como un suave velo de seda líquida, amenizando el escozor de los hematomas y liberando mi piel de suciedad. Las equimosis dificultaron el movimiento fluido de nuestras extremidades, así como pasar el jabón era tan doloroso como reventarse una ampolla, pero perseveramos hasta el final.

Ya limpias y cambiadas a ropas más ligeras, empleé la última pizca de voluntad que reservaba para darle un beso de buenas noches en los labios de mi adorada emplumada y propinarle un tierno ósculo a la foto de mi diosa de platinados cabellos antes de dejarme caer al colchón. Tan pronto experimenté el suave abrazo de las albugíneas sábanas, mis seis globos oculares se cerraron y me adentré a los aposentos de Morfeo, terminando el día. No revisé mi teléfono por si la irlandesa me había dejado un recado, no acomodé mis pertenencias, ni siquiera lavé mis dientes; sólo deseaba descansar lo más que pudiera y olvidarme por unas cuantas horas del sufrimiento terrenal. Mañana será otro día.

 **[…]**

– "¡Arriba, cabronas, que ya es hora de partirse la madre!"

Nuevo amanecer, la situación es la misma joda.

Gruñendo por la dolencia que aciagamente invadía mi entidad corpórea en su totalidad, me levanté de la cama y bajo los motivadores denuestos coloquiales de parte de la florida boca de nuestra instructora, empecé la rutina de aseo matutino. Aseando mis dientes, besando el retrato de la dullahan, reuniéndome con mis compañeras bajo las duchas y compartiendo la pesadumbre grupalmente con la mirada, nos encaminamos al Campo Asaka. La esperanza de que Smith hubiera entregado la documentación adecuada a las arpías paloma y la segadora ahora pudiera usar libremente el servicio postal privado de la agencia me impulsó a hacer a un lado mis quejas y darlo todo para volver a los cuarteles, pues seguramente habría un recado para mí, escrito impolutamente por las bellas manos de mi gloriosa peliblanca, expresando sus pensamientos en papel y compartiéndolos a la usanza de los tiempos cuando la mensajería mantenía ese aire de romanticismo que la tecnología ha ido erosionando.

El guión de la belicosa película, estelarizada por nosotras tres y dirigida por una gnómida con pocos escrúpulos, seguía su curso rutinario y realizamos los mismos ejercicios del día anterior, con excepción de la nula aparición salvadora de la doctora Redguard. Tampoco alguna de las chicas de MON hizo acto de presencia para enseñarnos algunas técnicas nuevas; únicamente hubo sangre, sudor, lágrimas y una reluciente capa de heridas subcutáneas en nuestra dilacerada piel. Ignorábamos todavía cuantos detergentes distintos Kanna debía usar para lograr deshacerse de las manchas de colores que permeaban nuestros uniformes, pero en verdad le admirábamos el esfuerzo a la nekomata, así como la resistencia a los materiales para no romperse con el uso intensivo.

Despejamos edificios, practicamos defensa personal y corrimos lo suficiente para acabar al borde de la deshidratación severa. Cada fatigado paso que dábamos, cada proyectil que nos impactaba, cada nuevo moretón era un lacerante recordatorio de que el deber no era tarea sencilla, pero nuestra perseverancia se vería recompensada en el futuro, ya sea por la propia satisfacción de haber salido victoriosas, o el haber evitado otro terrible desastre como el que nos incitó a unirnos a este grupo en primer lugar. Fue ahí, mientras nos alimentábamos silenciosamente durante el segundo y último turno para comer, que recordé la pequeña charla que MOE y nuestro amigo Roberto compartimos durante la fiesta de cumpleaños.

 **[…]**

– "Y así es como terminé aquí…" – Finalizó su relato el mexicano, esta vez sin censura ni omitir detalles. – "Con un _boom_ literal. Nada bonito, ¿cierto, chicas?"

– "Te ofreciste a luchar por la patria, Rob, es más que admirable." – Afirmé, meneando mi vaso con té sabor durazno. – "Cierto, perdiste una parte de tu cuerpo y sufriste mucho, sin contar lo que tu familia debió pasar por tu padecer; pero cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tu entrega y dedicación a cumplir tu deber."

– "Muchos ya se hubieran rendido al tener que verse en muletas." – Añadió Cetania. – "Y tú lograste detener a dos criminales con éstas. Si eso no es talento, no sé que sea."

– "Aunque alegues suerte, todas aquí sabemos de lo que eres capaz, García." – Terció Dyne. – "Y puedo asegurar que todo el mundo que te conoce está convencido de lo mismo."

– "Me halagan, compañeras." – Rió el subteniente. – "Pero gracias, me alegra que piensen tan positivamente de mí. Ojalá su superior opinara lo mismo."

– "La Jerarca también ve en ti un ejemplo a seguir." – Afirmó la mantis. – "Eres una de sus familias anfitrionas, y de las más destacadas después de tu heroísmo. Que la rivalidad entre nuestras instituciones le obliguen a sonar tan mordaz no significa que te aprecie menos."

– "De acuerdo, te creo, Nikos." – El latino suspiró. – "Y díganme, ¿cómo se sienten respecto a esta gigantesca responsabilidad que recae en ustedes, amigas? En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan nerviosas se ponen al pensar en lo que les espera?"

– "Si ese endemoniado adiestramiento fue evidencia alguna, diría que personalmente sobrepaso el límite." – Aseguró la americana, bebiendo su vaso. – "Esquivar balas y regresar el fuego, exponiendo tu integridad física en el proceso, es muy diferente a cazar bestias en Montana. Incluso cuando hago uso de mis habilidades natas como rapaz, sigue siendo peligroso. Pasé de ave de presa a soldado, y aún no me acostumbro del todo."

– "Y aunque te hayas entrenado toda la vida para tal tarea, experimentar el combate es muy diferente a simplemente estudiarlo como teoría." – Aseveré. – "El ambiente militar fue mi vida entera; y aún así me paralicé antes las balas durante los atentados. El sonido de la fulminante pólvora y el horrísono eco ambiental era un coctel desmoralizante. Me torné tan fría que por un momento pensé que ya estaba muerta."

– "Aún así, tú y _Peaches_ lograron detenerlos." – Dijo la griega. – "Tal hazaña no es cosa de todos los días. Yo no estuve ahí, pero sé perfectamente lo experimentado en tan tensos momentos, y ustedes realizaron algo extremadamente impresionante."

– " _Danke schön, Dyne._ " – Sonreí. – "¿Por qué los repentinos halagos?"

– "Te detesto, araña, pero no dejaré que eso menosprecie lo significativo de su proceder y el prestigio de este equipo."

– "Salvaron vidas, chicas." – Añadió Roberto. – "Si perder una pierna en aras de la justicia es patriota, arriesgar la vida para proteger al inocente de una nación extranjera es mirífico."

– "Te lo agradecemos, _Big Boy_." – La falconiforme sonrió. – "Sólo esperamos que ese denuedo tan audaz baste para cumplir la misión."

– "Lo entiendo; yo también estaba con la motivación en la cúspide al iniciar mi carrera militar, hasta la primera vez que enfrenté el duro golpe de la realidad en batalla. El sudor, el temblor, los millones de pensamientos y lamentaciones que le asaltan a uno la mente al mismo tiempo. Es como si la lógica se congelara y pronto toda la existencia se tornara en un caos primordial del cual no se puede escapar."

García se dio media vuelta y, con vaso medio vacío en mano, apoyó sus codos sobre el barandal del balcón donde nos hallábamos. Abajo, el barullo de las amenas charlas entre los invitados y la música interpretada por el reproductor digital sonaban camuflados, tenues, casi distantes mientras nuestros pensamientos se centraban en coligar con el sentir del soldado, quien contemplaba la argenta luna en el cielo; remembrando su pasado y tomando un trago de su bebida antes de proseguir. Quizás fuera por su nacionalidad, pero esa pose me recordó mucho a Titania durante esa noche en el bar tokiota.

– "Seré sincero, chicas: Este oficio va a matarlas; tanto literal como metafóricamente. Aunque son técnicamente parte de la Agencia Nacional de Policía, sus funciones como antiterroristas no difieren mucho de mi antiguo puesto militar. Ya lo saben, pero deben estar conscientes de que estarán siempre bajo el riesgo constante de un encuentro fatal, caminando en la delgada línea entre vida y muerte, sin saber si el siguiente disparo que escuchen será el último. No les mentiré; es un trabajo algo ingrato, en el sentido de que gran parte de la sociedad no sabrá que ustedes son las primeras en responder mientras esta es la última en enterarse.

Una red de traficantes es desmantelada al final del día, una bomba es desactivada bajo la red urbana, una persona es liberada del cautiverio; sus músculos gritan de aflicción, su piel ostenta golpes, cortadas y disparos, su visión se torna roja por la sangre y oscura por el cansancio… Y nadie más que sus superiores lo sabrán.

No habrá cámaras que las inmortalicen en papel fotográfico ni congelen ese momento de gloria para la posteridad, no encontrarán micrófonos y oídos ávidos de escuchar su fiera batalla contra la injusticia, así como tampoco atestiguarán fastuosas alabanzas y ovaciones al ritmo de las palmas, cantando sus nombres y elevando su orgullosa moral hasta el cenit de la dicha. No, sólo obtendrán un 'bien hecho' y su siguiente misión como recompensa, para repetir el ciclo.

Esta auténtica guerra, tan eterna como la civilización misma, va a consumirlas por completo. Verán cosas horribles, vivirán momentos de excesiva dificultad y la esperanza por el futuro de la humanidad se verá en más de una ocasión aplastada. Si son personas de fe, prepárense para abandonarla, porque ni el más nefasto de los dioses sería capaz de tan abyectos actos de inefable infamia. Créanme y perdonen mis palabras, pero volar un edificio les parecerá cien veces más preferible a lo que se encontrarán cuando desciendan por los escalones de la pérfida criminalidad.

Y jamás podrán olvidarlo.

Les infectará la mente como un parásito, se esparcirá en sus redes sinápticas igual que una plaga y se internará en lo más recóndito de sus memorias, atormentándolas hasta el final de sus días. Un día se sorprenderán levantándose a mitad de la noche, sudando frío, gritando a la nada, rascándose las heridas invisibles, buscando protección contra un enemigo inexistente. La realidad y la fantasía se fusionarán en una infausta discordancia de cacofónicos sonidos e ignominiosas sensaciones; fantasmas salidos de sus pesadillas les abrumarán y arremeterán con más fuerzas hasta lograr quebrarlas.

Y, si por azares del destino, se ven en la astrosa necesidad de quitarle la vida a alguien, la tortura será aún peor. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque limpié a mi país de esas alimañas que le succionaban la vida. Y volvería a hacerlo, de ser necesario. Pero, en el fondo, aquellas memorias no cesan de rondarme la cabeza, de susurrarme la culpa a mis oídos y de recordarme que, después de todo, soy responsable de haber extinguido la existencia a alguien. No se engañen, al final del día, seremos herramientas; y en muchos casos, casi desechables. Sentirán su alma tan vacía como los casquillos usados y humeantes en el suelo.

Hasta que recuerden la razón por la cual luchan.

Sí, incluso con todos los horrores y desdichas a las que estarán sujetas, nunca deben olvidar que esto no es por la fama, dinero o un simple deseo egoísta de fatua vanagloria. La auténtica remuneración por tan ardua labor vendrá de quienes nos importan. Y no hablo solamente de la familia o sus parejas, quienes nos brindarán el principal apoyo moral para no desistir en nuestra odisea, sino del país mismo. Los cuatros seremos extranjeros, pero este es nuestro hogar ahora; y debemos asegurarnos, como los guerreros que somos, que la paz se mantenga en éste.

Eso no significa que no aprecien a su patria; al contrario. ¿Quién puede asegurar que el cargamento de armas que detengan no tenía como destino abastecer criminales en Estados Unidos o México? ¿Qué esos traficantes no fraguaban planes para contaminar Sparassus con su basura? ¿O que el territorio griego no sería el próximo blanco de una bomba? Cada desgraciado que neutralicen, que pongan tras cuatro paredes y una sentencia de por vida, es un riesgo menos de que continúe dañando lo que más amamos.

Lo saben, yo también; a pesar de los obstáculos que constantemente se nos impondrán de una manera u otra, no podemos claudicar. Somos soldados, luchar es lo que hacemos. Y, si el mundo puede disfrutar de un día más de paz y tranquilidad, entonces nuestro sacrificio vale la pena."

Ahí, al final del extenso soliloquio, el mutismo ambiental y el manto de la noche, los recuerdos de mi plática con Titania volvieron al instante. Entendía superficialmente la dura situación por la que atravesaba México y lo que sus habitantes padecían día a día; pero al hablar con dos soldados que vivieron la realidad en carne y hueso como nadie, ponía en perspectiva la realidad. Me daba cuenta que mi experiencia era realmente nula y que mis aires de heroísmo no eran más que niñerías comparado con la veteranía de García y Jättelund.

Pero era verdad, era lo que habíamos aceptado y no cederíamos por cualquier motivo, por más justificables que pudieran ser. No había duda, debía entrenar más, hasta el límite, sólo para asegurarme de que sería capaz de hacerle frente a la adversidad cuando el tiempo llegara. Y cuando lo haga, será al lado de las mejores aliadas que he tenido el placer de conocer. Lo lograríamos, juntas.

Rompí el silencio al ofrecerle la mano al mexicano.

– "¿Por qué, Aria?" – Preguntó De la Madrid.

– "Por abrirme los ojos." – Respondí.

– "Oh, bueno… De nada; es un placer, compañera." – La estrechó. – "Sin embargo, quisiera que me respondieran con honestidad absoluta: ¿Están dispuestas a seguir con esto?"

– "De aquí a la eternidad." – Aseveré con seriedad.

– "Hasta el final." – Afirmó la rapaz, con decisión en su mirada. – "La vida es dolor, pero al menos podemos sufrirla entre amigos."

– "Además, no es que podamos retractarnos en este punto." – Terció la griega. – "Estamos aquí para quedarnos."

– "Sí, no me queda duda alguna. Ese fuego en sus ojos no miente." – Sonrió. – "Bien, eso me tranquiliza. No quise que mi extenso monólogo las desmotivara o algo así. A veces suelo hablar de más y soltar todo lo que tengo adentro."

– "Al contrario, _Big Boy_ , nos reafirmaste la voluntad." – Dijo la halcón. – "Y lo creas o no, Smith nos dio un discurso muy parecido al tuyo cuando nos unimos."

– "Lo imaginaba; alguien como ella no está en su puesto por mera suerte." – Rió ligeramente. – "Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿cierto?"

– "Demasiado." – Respondí, recordando las palabras de la gnómida. – "Y aquí estamos, todos nosotros que compartimos ese sentir, reunidos en este preciso lugar."

– "Como dice Amanda: ' _C'est la vie_ '. Pero bueno, suficiente de deprimirnos, que los soldados no lloramos por detalles. " – Mencionó y alzó su vaso. – "¿Por la justicia?"

– " _Jawohl, Unteroffizier._ " – Imité el gesto. – " _¡Prost! ¡Nullus heros quemquam occidit!_ "

– "¡Ja, ese es el espíritu!" – Se unió la arpía. – " _¡Cheers! ¡Quemquam occidit!_ "

– " _¡Stin iyá mas!_ " – Declaró la mediterránea. – " _¡Quemquam occidit!_ "

– "¡Arriba, abajo, al centro, pa' adentro!" – Exclamó García. – " _¡Semper brutalis!_ "

Chocando los recipientes de diáfano vidrio, provocando un cuádruple retintín cristalino, tomamos de un trago del refrescante brebaje a base de melocotón, endulzándonos el paladar después de el taciturno momento de hace unos minutos. Al degustar el sabor de la frutal bebida, los ecos de la animada música en el piso inferior volvieron a hacérsenos notables, indicando que el humor grupal había regresado a la normalidad. Había que disfrutar estos pequeños momentos de felicidad; la vida, especialmente en nuestra línea de trabajo, es demasiado efímera. Regocijarse en las fugaces alegrías sería pronto algo demasiado esporádico y gozar de esta deífica sensación de bienestar se volvería nuestro mayor anhelo. Era imperativo deleitarse con las exiguas bondades que la dura vida ofrecía por el mayor tiempo posible.

– "Ah, aún no puedo creer que tan sólo hace un par de semanas yo estuviera batallando con esas mugrosas cucarachas en el _Fried Harpy_." – Suspiré, recargándome en la balaustrada de madera. – "¿Y tú, _Süsse_? ¿Extrañas el ser piedra angular en el servicio postal japonés?"

– "Tampoco exageres, flaca. Otra semana más y me hubiera mudado a las montañas o algo así. Después de raptarte, claro está." – Replicó la castaña, tomándome del brazo. Yo acaricié su cabello. – "Además de que era un fastidio memorizarse tantas direcciones y demás, tratando de descifrar la horrible caligrafía de algunos que parecían salidos del preescolar, y eso que iban dirigidos a instituciones serias. Y ya sabes que nadie me quería ahí; las otras arpías me tenían miedo

– "Seguramente tratabas de seducirlas, pajarraca." – Bromeó la nativa de Mitilene, también descansando en el barandal. – "No trates de refutarlo, que siempre me estás viendo el trasero, al igual que esta sucia pulga olorosa."

– "Tú eres la verdadera lesbia aquí, Nikos. Y no hablo de tu gentilicio étnico, chapulín recalcitrante." – Respondí. – "Sé que esos ojos color moho se desvían hacia nuestras gemelas cuando estamos en las duchas. Que te empeñes en negar tu naturaleza latente es otra cosa, aunque te admiro la obstinación."

– "Buena broma, fascista del averno. Deberías ingresar al Departamento de Investigación Criminal con esos dones tan detectivescos." – Replicó sardónicamente. – "Empero, lamento decepcionar tus porfiadas mentiras, pues prefiero emular al aciago destino del rey Edipo que injuriar mis ojos explorando esa anatema tangible que llamas cuerpo."

– "Cuidado, _Pepper_ , que cada vez suenas más como esa pretenciosa dullahan." – Rió la estadounidense. – "¿Intentas seducir a mi flaquita de tan mezquina manera, grillo color cannabis?"

– "Mételo, urraca yanqui." – La pelinegra le mostró el dedo medio.

– "¡Y a mí también! ¡Qué descarada saliste, _Pepper_!" – Respondió burlonamente la falconiforme. Entonces, se pausó. – "¡Oh, mil perdones, Roberto! Olvidamos que estabas aquí."

– "Está bien, comadre. En el ejército acostumbrábamos a fastidiarnos de esta manera." – Rió tenuemente el latino. – "Aunque admito que el punto de vista femenino en tales guasas es interesante. Digo, no siempre puedo escuchar esta clase de bromas subidas de tonos entre mujeres. Es muy… sexy."

– "Cuidado, _Unteroffizier_ , que Amanda podría suponer erróneamente." – Acoté, con una sonrisa maliciosa. – "No queremos que la minotauro nos jubile prematuramente al cornearnos por los celos, ¿o sí?"

– "Le daría una medalla por atravesarte la garganta, araña." – Rió la empusa.

– "Oh, vamos, chicas; Amanda no es así." – Replicó el soldado.

– "Cierto, quizás sólo te arranque la otra pierna, para emparejarte." – Bromeó la emplumada. – "O te lo corte con tijeras de jardinero, lo que suceda primero."

– "Saben que ella no haría tal barbaridad." – Insistió el chico. – "Amanda es incapaz de dañar siquiera a una mosca. Bueno, excepto que esa vez aplastó a una cucaracha con una de mis botas, pero los blateodeos no cuentan."

Por supuesto que no, las cucarachas son una especie inferior, pensé. En Sparassus, solíamos juntarlas y después encerrarlas en pequeñas cajas, como sardinas, para posteriormente arrojarles ga… Esperen, ¿dónde he oído eso antes?

– "Quieres mucho a la vaquita, ¿cierto, Rob?" – Preguntó la rapaz.

– "Bueno, ella es mi inquilina, por supuesto que debo apreciarla." – Contestó el latino, alzando la mirada a la luna. – "Aunque me imposible negar que no aprecio su bondad, amabilidad, ternura, comprensión, gracia y, si me permiten confesarlo, también su belleza."

– "No seré experta, pero eso parece demasiado sentimental para ser únicamente una atracción platónica, García." – Aseguró la mantis. – "Casi suenas como esta garrapata inútil cuando habla de su novia dullahan."

– "Se llama amor, grillo malhumorado. Descuida, una amargada como tú posee inmunidad contra algo tan hermoso." – Retruqué. – "Pero tienes razón en que el _Unteroffizier_ suena muy embelesado con su compañera liminal. ¿Seguro que no se oyen mugidos nocturnos en su habitación, subteniente De la Madrid?"

– "¿O ha intentado ordeñarla sin recurrir a los extractores artificiales?" – Se unió una igualmente malvada castaña. – "¿Dándole un suave y sensual masaje en sus tanques naturales para asegurar que la leche resulte sumamente apetitosa? ¿Es quizás parte del ritual semanal para reafirmar los estrechos lazos de amistad humano-liminal?"

– "¡C-claro que no! ¡Nunca la toqué más de lo necesario!" – Titubeó el ruborizado mexicano. Lo tenemos. – "¡E-es decir, ella requería ayuda con un proceso completamente natural y carente de insinuaciones más allá de las requeridas! ¡Y cómo su anfitrión y soldado honorable, es mi obligación el asegurarme de su bienestar absoluto!"

– "Entonces, admites que le ordeñaste a mano. _You're so sly, cowboy_." – Sonrió con astucia la falconiforme. – "Ojalá te hayas alegrado el paladar; y no precisamente con el producto lácteo."

– "García, usted es diabólico." – Proseguí el juego, negando juguetonamente con dedo. – "Me temo que deberemos informar de sus afanosas tendencias táctiles con las féminas de persuasión bovina a nuestra superior."

– "A menos que ofrezcas un sacrificio como el que le hacían al legendario minotauro cretense." – Dijo la halcón. – "Y quizás seamos algo más condescendientes respecto a denunciar tan lasciva conducta."

– "Por supuesto, tal tributo no será en sangre, como en tiempos de antaño." – Aclaré. – "Tampoco se realizará un pago en lactífero brebaje, pues estamos más que seguras que las abundantes reservas han sido mermadas por su insaciable sed de buen gusto."

Aunque siempre me había preguntado a qué sabía la leche de minotauro directamente salida de la fuente. En Sparassus únicamente había vacas animales y la que vendían en el supermercado era actualmente soya y colorante artificial, así que difícilmente había probado el auténtico manjar hasta que vine aquí. Lala se encarga de conseguirla con los productores locales y es mi principal fuente de tan deífica bebida, aunque la sigo prefiriendo con endulzante de chocolate. Tampoco estaba segura que De la Madrid hubiera realizado tales cosas con su compañera, pero un poco de fastidio entre amigos no hace mal. Las tres nos colocamos frente a él, formando un improvisado triunvirato de perniciosas juezas, esperando dictar sentencia al inocente militar.

– "No tienen remedio, malditas brujas conspiradoras." – Rió la helénica, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Lamento esto, subteniente, pero no negaré que lo disfruto."

– "Me alegro por usted, sargento…" – Contestó con sarcasmo el abochornado hombre. – "¿Es en verdad esto necesario?"

– "Órdenes de la capitana." – Dijo la nativa de Montana. – "Esparcir publicidad de BrutalCorp en su presencia es delito federal."

– "También por robarnos el estrellato en el _Aizawa_." – Expresé.

– "Y todavía no olvido lo de los picantes." – Añadió la mediterránea.

– "Sabía que no debí haber salido de mi rancho." – Suspiró Roberto, riendo tenuemente. – "De acuerdo, malvadas, ¿cómo termino con esta tortura?"

– "Confesando, _Big Boy_." – Esclareció la arpía. – "¿Hay algo entre tú y Amanda?"

– "No hay nadie más aquí, _Unteroffizier_. Solamente nosotras tres y las estrellas como testigos." – Reiteré. – "Además, ya me sacaron el jugo respecto a mi ligera infatuación con la teniente Zombina; dudo que admitir atracción por la francesa sea realmente impactante."

– "¿Infatuación? Seguramente te tocas pensando en esa muerta todas las noches." – Injirió la pelinegra. – "Y no únicamente con las manos, hoplófila."

– "Sin duda." – La rapaz susurró y me dio un codazo. – "Todavía me la debes, traidora."

– "No empieces ahora, _Süsse_." – Le musité. – "¿Entonces, Rob? ¿Revelarás que lo que hay entre tú y la francesita es meramente platónico?"

– "Ya saben que sí. Únicamente somos amigos." – Afirmó él. – "Cierto, ella es preciosa y su personalidad tan afable, divertida y maternal la harían una excelentísima esposa. Cualquiera que llegara a conquistarla sería sumamente afortunado y, bien, confieso que sentiría algo de envidia. Aunque, claro, eso es únicamente debido al gran aprecio que le tengo a mi inquilina."

– " _¿Oh, really?_ " – Cuestionó burlonamente la americana. – "¿Dices que nunca, pero nunca has pensado siquiera un poquito en recorrer su venusina figura con pícaras intenciones?"

– "Nos pediste honestidad y te la dimos." – Dijo Nikos. – "Es normal retribuirnos de la misma manera."

– "Prometemos no divulgarlo a nadie, compañero." – Sonreí. – "Tranquilo, no tienes que desembuchar el corazón entero, sólo confirmar si de vez en cuando la vaquita te saca uno que otro suspiro."

– "¿Y a quién no? Es decir, tú y Cetania comparten mi gusto por las mujeres, así que debes saber lo que una tan atractiva como Amanda produce en uno." – Expresó el militar. – "Y no hablo simplemente de su beldad física, la cual es innegable, sino de su interior, ese que yo apenas he tenido el deífico privilegio de atestiguar en contadas ocasiones, el que puedo jactarme que conozco. Esa chica es simplemente, a falta de mejor manera de expresarlo: ¡Wow! A veces me cuesta creer que un torpe tan feo como yo haya obtenido la inigualable suerte de compartir el mismo hogar que un ángel como ella. Y a pesar de que no lo merezco, ella confía tanto en mí y hasta dice admirarme por mi valor; no me siento tan digno de esa magnanimidad."

Las tres sonreímos. No lo estaba confesando, incluso podía ser que en verdad fuera sólo una fuerte amistad, como la que siento por mi familia huésped y mis aliadas de MON. Y en el fondo, nos alegraba que nuestro amigo estimara tanto a su compañera. Tanto afecto, real y puro, era claro ejemplo lacónico de todo aquello que deseábamos proteger. Y él también pensaba lo mismo, lo demostraba implícitamente por la halagadora forma en que se refería a la minotauro a cada palabra.

– "Además de que, y no me lo negarán, ese acento franco es muy sexy, ¿no lo creen?" – Exteriorizó el mexicano. – "Ah, qué diablos, me confieso culpable de haber pensado en fruslerías cuando atisbaba un poco de su piel descubierta en esas ropas tan holgadas que suele usar cuando hace calor. O la forma en que sus agraciados pechos rebotan cuando se ríe con esa carcajada tan beatífica que posee, y qué decir de esas piernas tan torneadas. Demonios, en cierta ocasión, ella estaba saliendo del baño con únicamente una toalla y al verla tan mojada y con su pelo goteando, me dieron ganas de…" – Se pausó de inmediato. – "Está detrás de mí, ¿verdad?"

– "Roberto García De la Madrid." – Habló de repente Amanda. – "No puedo creer lo que oyen mis oídos."

– "¡A-Amanda!" – El aludido saltó al verla detrás de él. – "¡¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?!"

– "Lo suficiente para enterarme de que la pierna no es lo único que perderás." – Aseveró la bovina, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas y penetrante mirada de juez. – "¡No puedo creer que andes contándole a todo el mundo de… bueno, de todo lo que tu lengua tan atrevida soltó descaradamente!"

– "¡No era mi intención! ¡Sólo es un mal entendido! ¡No pienso en ti para nada! ¡No me atrae tu cuerpo, te lo juro!"

– "¡¿Dices que mi cuerpo es feo entonces?!"

– "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tienes una figura de fábula!"

– "¡Descarado! ¡Sabía que eras un pervertido!"

– "¡No, tampoco!"

– "¡Seré una vaca, pero no tu pedazo de carne!" – Estampó una de sus pezuñas en el sueño y apuntó a la puerta detrás de ella. – "Vete, García, y piensa muy detenidamente en lo que has hecho; yo me quedaré aquí a hablar seriamente con estas señoritas."

– "Pero…"

– "Ningún pero, De la Madrid. Fuera, ¡ya!" – Aseveró. – "Y vete buscando un hotel dónde pasar la noche o llama a tu hermana para que te brinde asilo, porque me rehúso a cerrar los ojos a menos que estés a cien metros alejado de mí."

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás corriendo de la casa?!"

– "Tus desmedidos comentarios me han obligado a actuar tan severamente." – Volvió a apuntar a la salida. – "Largo. Ahora…"

– "Pe-pero…" – Se pausó y suspiró. – "Sí, señora."

Rendido, el latino se retiró cabizbajo, como si hubieran declarado el fin de una cruenta guerra y su lado fuera el vencido. Ya alejado el taciturno militar, nosotras tres nos mantuvimos nerviosas al divisar la fría mirada de la descendiente de la mítica Pasífae. Incluso la usualmente estoica Dyne se paralizó cuando esos ojos castaños la contemplaron con un fuego originado en el Tártaro. Me alegré de que no fuera tan apegada a las costumbres de su estirpe y cargara con un hacha de mandoble gigante o ya estaríamos celebrando la fiesta en los reinos de Hades por la vesania desatada de la bovina. Y no habría valiente Teseo que nos salve.

Y entonces, sus ojos se tornaron de negra esclerótica e iris dorados. Con un guiño, la mujer cerró la puerta y nos dejó a las tres solas. Debimos haberlo adivinado.

– "Por el casco de Atenea, no otra vez." – Exhalé. – "¿Cuántas ya van hoy?"

– "Demasiadas." – Se unió la castaña. – "¿Ves por qué no me agradan las Abismales?"

– "Sabía que no era real." – Aseguró Dyne, viendo su vaso vacío. – "Sólo fingí sorpresa."

– "¿Entonces por qué estás tan sudada, mantis?" – Cuestionó la rapaz. – "Calor no hace."

– "Cállate, _Peaches_." – Replicó. – "En todo caso, admito que la broma le salió a la perfección a esa embaucadora."

– "Está en su naturaleza el esparcir caos. ¿Creen que debamos advertirle al pobre Rob?"

– " _Nein_ , no deberíamos interferir con los designios que nuestra superior tenga planeados." – Contesté. – "Sus razones tendrá. No sé, quizás él se lo merecía."

– "¿Sigues molesta porque no llegaste a tiempo para rescatar a esa pitufo, flaca?"

– "¿Crees que podría estar furiosa con la persona que protegió vidas inocentes, especialmente la de mi amada Lala? No soy una fatua rencorosa, _Süsse_." – Esclarecí. – "Es que no deseo despertar atrapada en alguna dimensión alterna por oponerme a la alférez."

– "Miedosa." – Dijo la empusa.

– "Te cedo el honor, lesbia."

– "Oblígame."

– "¿Se te arruga la verruga?"

– "No, garrapata vulgar, simplemente no me importa."

– "Floja."

– "Flojas tienes las tetas."

– "Tócalas, para comprobar si es cierto."

– "Vete al carajo, _Potato_."

– "¿Quién es la vulgar ahora?"

– "Tú, apestosa. ¿Has intentado echar lejía en tu mugroso exoesqueleto? Quizás así tu presencia sea tolerable."

– "Lámeme la raja, empusa. Y ya que te gusta la sangre, puedes hacerlo cuando tenga mi periodo."

– "Debería meterte ahí un balazo por poner tan asquerosa imagen en mi cabeza, Nazi de mierda."

– "Sabes cómo excitarme, grillita."

– "Ustedes dos me recuerdan a las peleas que tenía con Atseelia." – Injirió la estadounidense. – "Y no seas puerca, flaca; o le ayudo a _Pepper_."

– "Adelante, sabes que me encantan los tríos." – Reí, ellas también. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. – "Sí, deberíamos decirle la verdad a Rob. Vamos, antes que termine durmiendo en un callejón."

 **[…]**

Afortunadamente logramos advertir al soldado de la verdad, ahorrándole una incómoda conversación con su inquilina y el ser corrido de su propia vivienda. La Amanda real nunca se enteró de las jugarretas de Doppel sobre su anfitrión y la cambiaformas decidió perdonarnos después de agregar salsa picante a nuestros pedazos de pastel. Por desgracia los (¿realmente?) gratos recuerdos de enchilarse la lengua al degustar el merengue se vieron interrumpidos al grito de guerra de la impasible gnómida, cuyas cacofónicas órdenes continuaban exigiéndonos mayor esfuerzo al correr alrededor de la base con todo el equipo y las armas cargadas. Pero eran esas memorias las que alimentaban mi denuedo en seguir adelante, sin importar que el flexionar mis piernas provocara una descarga de dolor intenso en mi cuerpo.

Irónico; estaba actualmente contenta de sentir mis músculos quejarse por el cansancio. Como García demostraba, en este oficio, terminar con una extremidad menos sería una excelente recompensa, puesto que la otra posibilidad era una medalla póstuma. Vivía con una mensajera de la Muerte, pero aún así le temía a la aciaga guadaña del Más Allá, el pase directo a la barca de Caronte y la eternidad en los aposentos del Inframundo, donde ni siquiera mi adorada segadora podría reclamarme para llevarme a su mundo privado y disfrutar de su sempiterna compañía. El dolor, la náusea por correr después de comer, la dantesca tortura; todo era prueba irrefutable de que aún estaba viva.

Y lo adoraba.

La noche volvió a cernirse sobre Asaka, en esta ocasión brindándonos la oportunidad de volver a colocarnos las máscaras de visión nocturna para los ejercicios de infiltración sigilosa. Aunque éstas habían sido dañadas durante la pelea contra Manako y su sorpresivo gancho de pugilista profesional, lograron ser reparadas. Tal restauración no debió ser barata, porque la instructora nos recordó con severidad las draconianas consecuencias de volver a estropearlas, incluso cuando fuera parte de los riesgos esperados en la labor. En parte tenía sus motivos, ya que el ejercicio enfatizaba la discreción y la eficiencia para neutralizar al adversario sin darle tiempo de saber que siquiera estábamos ahí. Lograr perfeccionar tan precisa técnica era el parangón de todo equipo de operaciones especiales como el nuestro.

– " _Potato_ , la cinta de tu MG3 hace demasiado ruido; sostenla." – Ordenó Jättelund desde la radio. – "Te dije que eligieras un rifle de asalto. Y respira por tus filotráqueas abdominales, que tu aliento puede ser detectado a kilómetros."

– "Lo siento, Señora." – Obedecí. – "¿Cree que los criminales contarán con equipo tan sofisticado como visión termal?"

– "Te sorprenderías con lo que esos malditos narcos conseguían en México, aunque vivieran como perros en el monte." – Dijo ella. – "Oaxaca, en uno de los ranchos ubicados en las afueras de Loma Bonita, siete días antes de la celebración de nuestra independencia. Operativo nocturno, cooperación con elementos de la Fiscalía del Estado. No entiendo cómo, pero de alguna manera esos culeros lograron hacerse con dos cámaras especializadas en ese lugar tan rústico y captaron el dióxido de carbono a través de nuestras máscaras. Cuernos de chivo por las ventanas, una condenada ametralladora rusa por una de las puertas; fue el caos absoluto. Hirieron a dos de los nuestros."

– "Joder." – Musitó Cetania, oculta en el techo del hangar. – "¿Lograron atraparlos?"

– "No, ni una puta mierda. Escaparon en sus vehículos y nos desvelamos buscando como idiotas por el campo." – Gruñó la latina. – "Respiren poco, granates, que oxígeno hay de sobra."

– " _Jawohl, Oberscharführerin._ " – Asentí.

Decidí aplicar el sentido común y recurrir a la P30L con supresor para realizar los disparos sin ser detectada. Adoraba la ergonomía y precisión de mi fiel Erika, agradeciendo a Zoe por su magnífico regalo luego cada vez que acertaba a una de las incautas tropas que fungían como oponentes, aunque Hummel, mi P226 _TacOps_ , no se quedaba atrás. Mis aliadas también hacían despliegue de sus habilidades para la discreción y tanto la VP40 de la americana (Helena) como la P226 de la mediterránea (Gorgo) demostraban el porqué eran la elección de diversas fuerzas especiales alrededor del globo.

Además, la sensación de apuntar por la mira réflex y centrar el apuntador láser en el adversario, derribándolos como si de un videojuego se tratara, me recordaba buenos tiempos con las niñas de la residencia Kurusu. Dos días y ya extrañaba a esos rayitos de sol. No estar bajo el constante asedio de esas endemoniadas balas falsas le hacía bien a mi piel, que ya empezaba a recuperar su sensibilidad normal después de horas oculta bajo capas de dolor y los moretones que se volvieron parte habitual de mi apariencia física. Incluso el que Titania usara un tono de voz regular en lugar de sus monstruosos gritos era un alivio para curarme de los acúfenos.

– "Concéntrense en cualquier indicio de movimiento cuando se hallen en los pisos inferiores." – Indicó la nativa de Veracruz por el comunicador, observando nuestro progreso por las cámaras en miniatura que llevábamos. – "La ventilación no debería crear anomalías en lugares cerrados, así que pelen los ojos. Lo mismo para ustedes, traten de no delatarse, por más insignificante que pueda parecer. Un paso en falso, patean una lata, y se acaba la función. Y usen desodorante especial que neutralice sus feromonas, especialmente cuando se enfrenten a orcos, o su olor las traicionará."

– "Señora, por mera curiosidad, ¿usted combatió liminales en sus operaciones?" – Interrogó Nikos, moviéndose sigilosamente. – "¿Se le permitía agredirlos? ¿Qué decían sus compañeros humanos?"

– "Era un secreto bien guardado el encontrarnos con renegados extra-especie, _Pepper_. Eso era antes del acta, así que usar medidas drásticas con ellos no era problema." – Reveló. – "Incluso después de esa burrada internacional que prohibía la violencia entre especies, mi nación continúo permitiendo que les diéramos en la madre de ser necesario. Yo lo aprobaba, ningún hijo de puta debe ser capaz de evadir a la justicia sólo por no haber nacido humano. Y no quiero hablar de las víctimas liminales; deseo dormir bien esta noche."

– "Lo entendemos, Instructora." – Dijo la falconiforme, arriba de nosotras. – "Las prohibiciones del Acta deben parecerle una estupidez, ¿cierto?"

– "Es la principal razón por la cual sigo esforzándome con ustedes, a pesar de que continúan cagándola a cada segundo." – Replicó. – "Juré que iba a convertirlas en auténticas cabronas partemadres y, si no lo joden como siempre, lograr que retiren las restricciones conforme tengan éxito. Entonces podré retirarme satisfecha."

– "¿No se quedará con MON, Señora?" – Cuestionó la mantis.

– "Negativo, griega; ya tuve suficiente de plomo, muerte y sangre." – Afirmó. – "Y de ustedes también, trío de inútiles. Ahora, si ya terminaron de huevonear escuchando sobre mi pasado, sugiero que se fijen en lo que tienen frente a los ojos."

– "Ignoro a qué se refiera, Jefa." – Contesté, detrás de la sargento. – "Sin señales del adversario. _Alles klar_."

– "Concuerdo con _Potato_ , Señora, sin moros en la costa." – Coincidió la pelinegra.

– "Tan calmado que un ratón podría delatarse al estornudar." – Añadió la castaña.

– "Excelente, se ganaron un puntapié en la cabeza por ciegas." – Respondió la híbrida _jötunn_. – "¿Notan ese agujero en la pared gris, cerca de la caja a medio abrir? ¿Observan ese débil destello que se nota cuando el foco del techo titila?"

– "Afirmativo." – Confirmé.

– " _Indeed._ " – Habló la halcón.

– "Lo veo." – Dijo la helénica. – "Francotirador."

– "No, pendejas, no pueden verlo porque están muertas." – La mujer de pelo rosado espetó. – " _Simijo_. ¡Luces!"

Instantáneamente, la iluminación del hangar regresó y nosotras, alicaídas, tragamos saliva esperando por el juicio de la furibunda instructora que se acercaba hacia nosotras, haciendo resonar sus coloridos pies cubiertos de esa sustancia rocosa en el pasillo metálico. Si no era su mirada encendida lo que nos intimidaba, entonces era la enorme MG4 que lucía aún más escalofriante comparada con su pequeño tamaño. Deteniéndose frente a mí y la mediterránea, hizo un ademán para que la emplumada bajara del techo, obedeciendo ella al punto. Entonces y sin dilación, recibimos un puntapié en nuestras piernas; o los pedipalpos, en mi caso particular. A pesar de su estatura, su entrenamiento le proveía con movimientos contundentes.

– "Cinco." – Exclamó Jättelund. – "¡Cinco pares de ojos auxiliados por tecnología de punta, y ustedes, trío de tortilleras retrasadas, terminan jodiéndolo! ¡¿Cuál es su maldita excusa?!"

– "Auch… Lo sentimos, Instructora." – Se disculpó la falconiforme. – "Pero era imposible saber que el tirador estaba ahí a menos que nos fijáramos detenidamente."

– "No jodas, ¿en serio, _Peaches_?" – Cuestionó la mexicana, jalándola del cabello hasta la altura de su rostro. – "Chingao, qué lista nos saliste, gringa. ¿Escucharon, mensas? Así suenan los genios."

Con otra soberbia patada, la latina amonestó a la arpía. Mientras ésta se tallaba su pierna, Titania nos miró, esperando otra respuesta que remarcara lo obvio; al no obtenerla, suspiró profundamente y se dio media vuelta, apuntando a la pared de grises tonos donde se escondía el tirador.

– "Uniformidad, novatas." – Señaló. – "No permitan que las grietas las distraigan del obvio hoyo. Combatan la tendencia de la mente de descartar los detalles intrascendentales, pues es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Entendido?"

– "Sí, Señora." – Replicamos al unísono.

– "Bien." – Comenzó a alejarse. – "De nuevo, y no lo arruinen. Oh, y, ¿ _Potato_?"

– "¿Sí, Jefa?" – Hablé.

– "Deja de observarle tanto el culo a _Pepper_ , ¿de acuerdo? Estamos grabando, mensa."

Con eso y una patada de parte de la pelinegra como represalia, regresamos a repetir el ejercicio y ampliamos el horario a dos horas extra. Para cuando finalizamos, literalmente nos dormimos al subir al vehículo, hasta que la gnómida nos despertó a balazos. Nos arrastramos de nuevo por las escaleras, con el ascensor aún sin arreglar y, después de luchar contra el sueño en las duchas, nos desplomamos en la cama para disfrutar las muy escasas horas que tendríamos de descanso en ese día, apenas suficientes para curarnos la fatiga. Por segunda ocasión, la única decoración de mi habitación eran la mesita de noche y el retrato de Lala. Algún día de estos podré darme el lujo de personalizarlo, y quizás también de disfrutar de la comida de la cafetería, para quitarme el insípido sabor de la base militar.

Puedo resistir hasta entonces, sólo faltan ochenta y nueve días más.

 **[…]**

– "¡Arriba, araña! ¡Acaban de dispararle a _Peaches_!"

– "¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!"

– "Con que ese era el truco para que levantarte rápido. Excelente." – Sonrió maliciosamente Jättelund. – "Bien, finalmente podré ahorrarme tiempo contigo, floja. Diez minutos, patas largas, no tardes."

 _Scheisse_. Las 0534 y casi me da un arresto cardiaco. Gruñí como perro callejero, aunque éstos duerman mejor que yo, y me apresuré a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Besé la foto de la irlandesa y me bañé con mis amigas. Los moretones no molestaron tanto como la falta de sueño y nuestros rostros ya empezaban a ostentar ojeras, aunque leves. Saliendo del las duchas, atisbamos a las cocineras preparándose para la faena; empero, no nos sería posible estrenar el comedor y partimos hacia la base militar a insistencia de la instructora. Camino a la entrada, la chica recepcionista nos indicó a mí y a la rapaz que teníamos correspondencia personal, llegada justo ayer. La mujer, llamada Chiasa, nos entregó dos sobres con los nombres de Yuuko y Lala, haciéndonos esbozar una sonrisa y congratular a la joven.

Le solicitamos a Titania que guardara las misivas para poder leerlas tranquilamente durante alguno de los recesos, aceptando ella. Agradeciéndole, nos dirigimos de mejor humor al Campo Asaka. La ausencia de recados para la nativa de Mitilene no parecía afectarle a la susodicha, que estaba más concentrada en contemplar el paisaje urbano. Alegre, lancé un beso a la dirección donde se hallaba el restaurante _Aizawa_ al pasar cerca. La rutina no cambió mucho, iniciando con práctica de tiro en el área designada. Yo refiné mi puntería con la ametralladora y Dyne fogueó con su subfusil, además de las pistolas. Cetania ya dominaba mejor su rifle de asalto y ahora necesitaba adiestrarse en el uso del lanzagranadas. Era una suerte que sus proyectiles fueran falsos o ya hubiera mandado a volar a un coronel cuando erró el disparo.

Una buena regañada a la pajarita por la metida de pata después, nos hallábamos desayunando los desaboridos platillos del comedor militar. En esa ocasión la nula sapidez de los alimentos no nos importó a mí y a la castaña y prontamente nos pusimos a leer los mensajes de nuestros familiares. La falconiforme, bajando el tono de su voz, nos reveló la excelente celebración nocturna que su casera y la pareja de esta organizaron, particularmente con los obsequios de nuestra capitana y la alférez cambiaformas. No parecía haber problema en que la americana compartiera asuntos privados de su hospedadora, además de asegurarse que únicamente el trío sabría de las pícaras pericias de Honda y Aizawa. También nos enviaban saludos y los mejores deseos.

A cambio del acceso exclusivo a las intimidades de Yuuko, la estadounidense me exigió que también expusiera las palabras que mi peliblanca plasmara, resguardadas celosamente por un sobre color azul. Cediendo a las insistentes demandas de mi querida falconiforme, apoyada por la griega, usé mis filosos dedos para abrir el envoltorio y revelé la albugínea hoja de papel, impresa con una hermosa caligrafía en tinta del mismo color que la remitente. Como medida de precaución, se encontraba escrita en mi idioma natal y me aseguró que omitió detalles de naturaleza delicada, en caso que ojos ajenos escudriñaran entre mis pertenencias. Suspirando de alivio al saber que no expondría críticos secretos, aclaré mi garganta y procedí a declamar la misiva.

 _~0~0~_

 _A Aria, a chara:_

Espero que al posar tus ojos sobre mis pensamientos manifestados en esta nívea pieza hecha a base de pulpa de celulosa de madera procesada te encuentres bien de salud. Sé que las oportunidades de comunicarnos más seguido, incluso con la facilidad de la tecnología moderna, serán exiguas debido a las exhaustivas pruebas mentales y físicas que tus superiores han divisado para ti y tus aliadas; por ende, no repares en preocupaciones por no hallar tiempo de responder a mis recados, que yo entiendo perfectamente.

Hablando de las compañeras que te asistirán en la odisea para pulir sus habilidades, es mi esperanza que no se hallen indispuestas y que estén esforzándose tanto como tú. Sí, no descarto a la descendiente de Electra de mis buenos deseos, pues aunque su nimia presencia me es tan trascendental como a la estrella central de nuestro sistema solar le preocupa el derroche nuclear de su hidrógeno, sé lo importante que es ella para ti.

Eso no significa que yo apruebe tu (sinceramente) avara infatuación con esa peste alada o tus imposibles fantasías sobre compartir tu amor con ambas. En lugar de malgastar tu tiempo arrojando anzuelos vacíos al mar de la inopia, tu atención debe centrarse en destacarte como la guerrera nata que eres y regresar a mi lado; victoriosa e incólume, heredera de los Jaëgersturm.

Pero, dejando a un lado mis perpetuos anhelos de tu laureado retorno, es de mi fruición el anunciar las buenas nuevas respecto a los estimados miembros de nuestra singular familia, _A chuisle_.

En primera, y porque sé que, a pesar de tu imparcialidad, las noticias sobre tu congénere son prioridad para ti, te alegrarás al saber que Arachnera y Lorelei han progresado en su coligación empresarial, expandido su catálogo de prendas disponibles. Ésta ampliación de existencias se nos fue expuesta con una muy directa demostración de parte de la tejedora y su predilección por ostentar su mercancía personalmente. Debemos darle crédito, sin embargo; no sólo porque su concupiscente figura sea quizás el método más efectivo para enfatizar la libídine inherente de las prendas, sino porque en verdad que los diseños elegidos resultarán bastante atractivos para el consumidor, augurando el favorable éxito del dúo.

Por otro lado, Shianus emprendió su cruzada contra la postergación y acudió a la universidad de la ciudad en compañía de la tejedora y la sirena, para brindarle apoyo moral. Y es un placer el comunicar que gracias a su correcto civismo y refinados amaneramientos, sin contar el renombre de su familia, nuestra centáuride residente ha obtenido respuesta positiva a su solicitud de ser propiamente adiestrada en el mundo de la medicina moderna. Ella misma nos proveyó de las satisfactorias noticias y su regocijo fue aún mayor cuando nuestro casero le congratuló con un tierno ósculo en sus labios.

Y hablando del dueño de la residencia Kurusu, también te satisfará el saber que Tique le ha sonreído al hospedador y después de una breve entrevista, a la cual acudió junto a Miia, le otorgó el triunfo al volverse el más reciente miembro del restaurante _American Food_. Sin embargo, debido a que él aún debe arreglar el asunto de su antiguo puesto como mercader de publicaciones impresas y materias que sus nuevos superiores deben tratar con la compañía de seguros, Kimihito no comenzará a laborar hasta el próximo inicio de semana, el cual afortunadamente será muy pronto.

En cuanto a las lamias, Steno y Ami partieron temprano después de desayunar, con platillos preparados por la mayor de las hermanas Sprins. Desconozco si las petulantes declaraciones de nuestra sierpe residente de haber dejado boquiabierta a su consanguínea con su impresionante despliegue culinario sean verdaderas, pero tampoco dudaría que la racha de afortunados eventos también incluya un momento para que la pelirroja se regodee en su vanagloria.

Papi y Suu continúan contagiando su inagotable entusiasmo y sintetizándola en infinita energía. Se han aplicado en sus estudios semanales y, aunque nuestros horarios no permitirán la rotación de tutores acostumbrada, Meroune ha probado ser plusvalía como afable pedagoga, si la positiva recepción de las pequeñas y el apego que tienen por sus clases sirven como testimonio. También se encuentran muy agradecidas por haberles obsequiado la variopinta fauna marina que conseguiste en tu visita al acuario; así como yo te sigo apreciando por los animales de felpa que me regalaste, lacónicas metáforas físicas del suave y acogedor amor que me profesas a cada segundo.

Retirándonos del ámbito hogareño, Mio llegó una hora tarde a presentarse, algo inusual en la siempre puntual Aizawa; aunque tampoco es que la dueña pueda amonestarse por tal retraso, especialmente al encontrarse de un evidente estado de júbilo, como denotaba su alegre tarareo y su ameno anuncio de aumentar generosamente el salario a todos sus empleados, para nuestro inmenso beneplácito. El placer de cumplir con mi labor no se deriva de los crematísticos intereses, pero son perfectamente bienvenidos si benefician a nuestra economía familiar.

Por su parte, Sanae reporta satisfacción por haber asistido al aniversario de nuestra superior, incluso después de haber cumplido con su palabra y devorar insistentemente una amarilidácea en su estado más crudo luego de toparse con la descendiente de Hécate. Ella, al igual que Mio y todos en el restaurante, les desean buena suerte en sus entrenamientos, gesto que les agradecí personalmente. Me encantaría prepararte algo y llevártelo hasta tu persona, pero ignoro los horarios de tu apretada agenda, así que prefiero esperar a que me brindes guía en el tema y así poder concordar una cita durante alguno de tus recesos. La idea de visitar tu área de trabajo, admito, me es muy atractiva.

En cuanto a mí, realmente no tengo muchas novedades que contarte, pero puedes confiar que a pesar de extrañar siempre tu presencia, mi corazón sigue estando contigo, ya sea en mis intangibles deseos o estas mismas letras que tienes frente a tus ojos. Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de incluirme en el registro de la mensajería privada de la agencia y así hacer tu ausencia más tolerable con el recurso tan tradicional y clásico de las misivas. Amo ese lado tan romántico que posees, mi guerrera germana, y nunca me cansaré de ello.

Podría explayarme más, pero no deseo seguir quitándote tu tiempo, ya sea que estés adiestrándote o queriendo descansar de la agotadora faena. Ya habrá más oportunidades de seguir leyendo mis recados, por lo que, sin dejar de reiterar mi eterno amor hacia tu deífica persona, me despido. Sostengo firmemente mi _edelweiss_ mientras escribo esto, pues siento que es necesario para remarcar mi denuedo en que mis sentimientos sean correctamente transmitidos del papel a tu corazón. Por favor, cuídate mucho, continúa haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo y jamás te rindas. Esperaré pacientemente el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos, que confío será más pronto de lo que imaginamos.

 _¡Go n-éirí an t-ádh leat!_

 _¡Tá mo chroí istigh i ionat!_

 _Le grá is dúthracht,_ Lala.

 _~0~0~_

La sonrisa en mi rostro no dimitió en todo el intervalo temporal que estuve declamando las tiernas palabras de mi amada Abismal a los oídos de mis aliadas. Finalizando de interpretar el gaélico de sus pensamientos escritos, suspiré como una chiquilla perdidamente enamorada y pegué la hoja a mi pecho, deseando que mi calor le llegara de alguna forma a la dueña azulada de mi corazón. Tan cursi acción no pasó desapercibida y fue correspondida con un voltear de ojos de ambas oyentes. Riendo por su aparente apatía romántica, regresé a degustar mis alimentos, ahora con renovado ahínco. Yo sabía que en el fondo, ellas estaban tan conmovidas como yo; incluso esa mantis con pétreo corazón impasible.

– "¿Sabes, flaca? Esperaba algo un poco más melifluo de esa pitufo." – Mencionó la arpía, terminando su plato. – "A menos que nos hayas recitado la versión censurada, omitiendo los jugosos y pecaminosos detalles."

– "¿Te interesan nuestros pervertidos secretos, pajarita?" – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "¿Es tu deseo el regocijarte en la sicalíptica ambrosía que esconde la irlandesa en su hipnotizante persona?"

– "Claro que sí, araña; quiero condimentar mis sueños con una dosis extrema de inefables pesadillas." – Retrucó. – "Aún no me olvido de esa jugarreta tuya, degenerada."

– "¿Qué se siente morderse la lengua, _Peaches_?" – Preguntó la mantis, bebiendo su refresco.

– "Igual de bonito que besar a _Potato_." – Replicó la aludida.

– "Jódete."

– "Lo hago únicamente a solas. A menos que quieras ayudarme." – Rió la rapaz. – "Además, tú fuiste la que dio el primer paso. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos graduamos?"

– "Y fue a centímetros de mi boca." – Aseguré. – "Debiste ir por lo directo, grillita; por mí no habría problema. Dudo que a los testigos les hubiera sorprendido."

– "Y no olvidemos que soltaste feromonas al sentir los dulces labios de tu adorada alemana." – Recalcó la americana. – "Debiste sentirte en la gloria al experimentar esa apoteósica unión bucal. Relajándote del aciago peligro que nos acechaba, reconfortándote con su dulce néctar germano, expresando afásicamente el intenso afecto que las dos comparten pero que tú te rehúsas a aceptar."

– "Te odio, pajarraca." – Masculló la empusa. – "Detesto a las dos, las aborrezco como no se imaginan."

– "También te queremos, Dyne." – Le di palmaditas en su hombro. Ella gruñó, pero no me detuvo. – "Eres nuestra sargento favorita."

– "La entrada al Club de Safo es gratuita." – Guiñó burlonamente la halcón. – "Vacantes disponibles."

– "En verdad que las odio." – Disintió con la cabeza la pelinegra. – "Más que a esa enana del demon-"

– "Que tierno, casi me hacen sentir mal por lo que les tengo preparadas." – Habló de repente Titania, detrás de nosotras. – "Hora de probar su amistad, super amigas. De prisa."

Jättelund, haciendo honor a sus ancestros nórdicos, era una experta en los castigos irónicos, como Loki fraguaba tretas a los _Aesir_. Apenas terminando de comer, fuimos ordenadas a practicar bajo una larga sesión de combate personal entre nosotras. Tomando en cuenta la manera tan agresiva con la que nos tratábamos, parecería que esa sería oportunidad perfecta para que cierta nativa de Lesbos se desquitara con un par de sáficas con lenguas demasiado atrevidas. Sin embargo, los lazos auténtico aprecio y cariño que las tres compartíamos se vieron reforzados durante aquellas nefastas horas de violencia y vituperios tanto verbales como físicos. Éramos amigas, aliadas, hermanas, no rivales acérrimas.

Éramos MOE.

– "¡Ay, ay!" – Exclamé. – "¡Ya, Dyne, no me pegues!"

– "¡Jódete, Jaëgersturm!" – Contestó la vesánica helénica. – "¡Jódete!"

– "¡En la cara no, que soy actriz! ¡Detente!"

– "¡¿Qué chingados haces, _Pepper_?!" – La reprendió la gnómida, sosteniendo su puño antes que impactara mi rostro. – "¡Entiendo que _Potato_ sea más fea que una blasfemia, pero no le desfigures el hocico a madrazos! ¡¿Acaso quieres dejar inconsciente a tu compañera?!"

– "Pero…" – La mediterránea protestó.

– "Nada de peros, nalgas verdes. Te dije que te detengas."

– "Sí, Señora."

– " _Danke schön_ , Jefa." – Suspiré, aliviada. – "Sinceramente, esto pelear entre nosotras se me hac-"

– "Mejor usa tus espolones de mantis, que duelen más." – Aconsejó Titania.

– "¡Esperen, ¿qu-?! ¡Aargh!"

La mujer de rosados cabellos no se equivocaba en su pronóstico; las extremidades mantoideas de Nikos contenían una mayor cantidad de quitina reforzada, la cual se traducía en una dureza superior que proveía excelente durabilidad en la tarea de aplacar al adversario de manera eficaz a base de repetidos impactos en la sesera. Al haberse abstenido de recurrir a los aserrados bordes, que fácilmente podrían funcionar como la guadaña de una iracunda jueza del Inframundo, una podría pensar que en el fondo, Dyne todavía guardaba un poco de compasión hacia su teutona aliada. Empero, que decidiera asaltarme con sus espolones cerrados, doblando el grosor y la fuerza de sus arremetidas contra mi persona, hacían difícil decidir si esa era la opción menos dolorosa.

Luego de que la pelinegra me tatuara con nuevas y relucientes equimosis mi ya vapuleada cara, arribó el turno de la estadounidense. Aunque era nuestro deber hacer a un lado nuestros sentimientos y entregarnos a la lucha por el bien de la ciudadanía japonesa, el amor que sentíamos la una por la otra jamás decaía. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la híbrida _jötunn_ , que nos instó a abandonar los sentimentalismos y hacer bien nuestro trabajo al tiempo que ella dominaba a la mediterránea con sus eficaces movimientos.

– " _Potato_ , _Peaches_ ; si no se lanzan un puñetazo serio en los próximos diez segundos, yo misma las moleré a trancazos, ¿entendido?" – Conminó la mexicana, tronándose los dedos mientras sometía a la griega. – "Después se pedirán todo el perdón que deseen, pero aquí, son soldados primero y amantes después."

– "Mil perdones, Instructora." – Se disculpó la falconiforme. – "Pero aunque me apuntara con su arma en la frente, no podría obligarme a herir demasiado a la mujer que amo."

– "¿Te atreves a desobedecer una orden directa, cabo?" – La latina entrecerró sus ojos y se incorporó. – "Ora' sí te doy un levantón, pinche gringa _redneck_ hija de tu pu-."

– "Señora, no es necesario que se moleste." – Le señaló la helénica. Entonces, volteó a ver a la castaña. – " _Peaches_ , recuerda que esta araña aún tiene sus seis abyectos ojos posados en el trasero de esa zombi."

– "Oh…" – La expresión de la emplumada se tornó lúgubre al instante y giró lentamente su cabeza en mi dirección. – "Es verdad…"

– "Bien pensado, _Pepper_." – La gnómida afirmó con la cabeza. – "¿Quieres una soda? Yo invito."

– "Sí, Señora." – Respondió sonriente la susodicha, parándose. – "Después de usted."

– "Buena suerte, tortolitas." – Se despidió Jättelund. – "Sígame, sargento."

– "Voy, Señora." – La pelinegra obedeció. – " _Peaches_ , no la mates aún, ¿vale? Déjame algo para la siguiente ronda."

Con una mefistofélica risa de parte de ambas maquiavélicas demonios sin corazón, quedé a merced total de una sombría ave de presa. No necesito mencionar que ni mi más tierna sonrisa (llena de afilados dientes) fue capaz de menguar la sangrienta vorágine que se arremolinaba en el interior de mi bella americana. Confieso que a pesar de tan ominosa y lóbrega visión, la voladora todavía lucía majestuosa; pensamiento que no tardó en manifestarse a través de mi laringe y comunicárselo a la castaña estadounidense. Aquello tuvo un inesperado efecto en ella; uno a mi favor:

Únicamente me trituró la tráquea.

– "¡Gaack! ¡Gaack!" – Emitía yo, en un vano intento por comunicarme. – "¡ _Süss_ -Aack!"

– "¡¿Así que te encantan las chaparras pelirrojas, verdad?! ¡No te preocupes, que pronto todo tu mundo se tornará carmesí, desgraciada!"

– "¡Suelta la piedra, _Süsse_ ; suéltal-AACK!"

Definitivamente aún me amaba. Fue una suerte que la anoxia cerebral no me evitara el recordar que todavía contaba con mi sistema respiratorio secundario o no estaría aquí relatando estas anécdotas. Ya acabado el adiestramiento para iniciar la paulatina extinción de mujeres arácnidas y que la rapaz me colocara curitas con la figura de una ranita en los chichones que me dejó, regresamos a la rutina de despejar edificios, pulir nuestra puntería y las técnicas de infiltración. Incluso Redguard regresó para otra de sus clases médicas, un cambio más que bienvenido. La etérea amistad entre Nikos y Jättelund terminó prontamente y nuevamente todas nos encontrábamos bajo el sólido puño de hierro de la pequeña dictadora latina.

Sin embargo, las palabras de aliento de Lala proseguían resonando en mi cabeza, animándome, motivándome, impulsándome a sobreponerme las inclemencias. Llegué tarde una vez en acudir en su auxilio, y aunque gracias a las buenas personas que actuaron en el momento indicado se evitó una catástrofe, no deseaba que eso se repitiera. La próxima vez, estaría lista, preparada, curtida. Y triunfaría. Se lo debo a ella, a mí, a todos.

Dieciséis horas de balas, pintura, moretones y execraciones en español mexicano después, regresamos a los cuarteles; exhaustas, como era costumbre. Resultaba curioso que a pesar de que el lugar contara como nuestro hogar permanente, apenas supiéramos de nombre a dos trabajadoras; y una de ellas era ya vieja conocida del edificio en Tokio. Pero Smith nos advirtió de que esto sucedería, que el proteger la nación significaba contradictoriamente el aislarse en ocasiones de esta. Con tan discordante pensamiento en mi mente, me acosté después de darles las buenas noches a mis novias. Tres días de tres meses; en ocasiones la parsimonia temporal es peor tortura que los métodos de una gnómida furibunda.

 **[…]**

Llegó el domingo, nuestro "día libre", por así decirle. En realidad, sólo redujeron el horario regular a diez horas, permitiéndonos volver a tiempo para un almuerzo a las 1734 horas y, finalmente, probar la comida de la cafetería. Aunque solamente se tratara de algo completamente cotidiano, no ocultamos nuestro entusiasmo por disfrutar de los manjares que tanto tiempo se nos negaron por los extensos ejercicios diarios. Me hice con mis más que clásicas bolitas de pollo empanizadas con salsa agridulce mientras Cetania y Dyne se hicieron con carne de res y fajitas de pescado, respectivamente.

Como guinda, las chicas de MON, con Smith incluida, habían elegido el fin de semana para trasladar varias de sus pertenencias a sus habitaciones, aprovechando nuestro coincidente horario para unírsenos a la merienda. Sentándose a la mesa más cercana, las veteranas y las novatas compartimos una agradable charla de colegas, tratando temas triviales y sobre todo, nuestro progreso. Titania no se encontraba en esos momentos, así que aprovechamos para hacer algunas humorísticas observaciones a sus espaldas; acto que no fue amonestado por la capitana, al concordar con lo expresado.

– "Sigo sin explicarme de dónde sacó a esa liliputiense, _Hauptmann_." – Declaré, saboreando mi platillo de ave de patio. – "Dice ser de México, pero quizás sea del noveno círculo infernal, ¿no le parece?"

– "Ni siquiera Dante concebiría un sitio tan abyecto para justificar la existencia de esa iracunda latina." – Se unió Nikos.

– "Quizás sea actualmente una Abismal." – Opinó la estadounidense.

– "Mide tus palabras, _grah'n_." – Advirtió seriamente Doppel. – " _Hlirgh li'hee fm'latgh._ "

– " _Nyarlathotep-nyth fhtagn._ " – Kuroko colocó su mano en el hombro de la cambiaformas. – "Mejor hazme un favor y tráeme un poco más de ese _takoyaki_ , ¿por favor, Dop?"

– " _Kadishtu._ " – Accedió la alférez, levantándose y flotando cerca de nosotras. – "Malditos tomates glorificados…"

– "Cuidado, granate; no querrás que nuestra doppelgänger te muestre el verdadero averno." – Aconsejó la coordinadora, degustando tallarines. – "Volviendo a tu cuestión, Jaëgersturm; sí, me temo que su instructora, a pesar de esa abrasiva personalidad endemoniada, realmente es oriunda de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos."

– "Bueno, el buen Roberto también y no está tan demente como Titania." – Expresé, tomando mi bebida. – "Incluso alguien tan bonachona como Amanda ya lo hubiera empalado con sus cuernos a la primera señal de locura."

– "Quizás ya lo hizo, pero le gustó." – Rió Zombina, con un pedazo de _tonkatsu_ colgando de su diente.

– "Bina-san, cuide sus modales, por favor." – Injirió Manako.

– "Sí, mamá."

– "Titania es veracruzana, ¿Qué esperaban?" – Dijo Smith. – "En todo caso, ¿Qué les hizo esta vez esa chaparra? ¿Las persiguió con un machete? ¿Las obligó a sostener granadas en sus manos y les quitó el seguro?"

– "No, pero está cerca de que eso se cumpla." – Replicó la emplumada, mirando de reojo a Doppel regresar. – "En todo caso, a pesar de su reticencia a humanizarse, cosa ya difícil siendo liminal pura, hay que darle crédito por lograr lo mismo que usted, _Chief_."

– "¿Traumarlas de por vida?" – Bromeó la agente sin un ápice de vergüenza, sorbiendo sus fideos.

– "Sí, aunque me refería a su manera tan contundentemente eficiente de entrenarnos. Será dura, pero sí que ofrece resultados." – La falconiforme tomó un trozo de carne y lo contempló. – "Por supuesto, nos encantaría que los días fueran más como el actual, pero, así es la vida."

– "Y son esos resultados lo que realmente importa." – Declaró la empusa, deglutiendo su pescado. – "Pueden quejarse todo lo que quieran, pero yo no me dejaré vencer por unos cuantos azotes inofensivos."

– "Silencio, chapulín, que sólo la defiendes porque eres la favorita de la instructora." – Acoté, sacándole la lengua."

– "Ódiame, _Potato_." – Replicó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su platillo. – "Que el sentimiento es mutuo."

– "Consentida."

– "Envidiosa."

– "Gruñona."

– "Flacucha."

– "Apretada."

– "Tetas secas."

– "Nalgas caídas."

– "Tú ni tienes."

– "Las dos están igual de pendejas."

Fuimos interrumpidas por nadie más que la mismísima Titania, vistiendo su ropa civil. Era difícil imaginársela ahora sin sus marciales atavíos, en particular cuando ese vestido color amarillo chillón de una sola pieza, el gorrito puntiagudo rojo y su peinado de puntas onduladas le otorgaban una apariencia casi, y lo digo con el más ínfimo sentido, tierna. Jamás en mi vida esperé que esa gnómida y tan inocente palabra estuvieran a más de cien adjetivos calificativos de distancia, pero la existencia siempre está llena de sorpresas. Sin esperar réplica de parte nuestra, la mexicana tomó su bandeja y se sirvió un poco de bolitas de pulpo, arroz y salsa para acompañar, sentándose en una tercera mesa, junto a nosotras.

– "Yo no profeso favoritismo hacia nadie, y mucho menos a unas lesbianas aguadas como ustedes." – Aseveró la latina, mirándonos fijamente. – "Todas son el mismo desecho tóxico salido de un retrete usado en alguna choza chiapaneca para mí. Sólo hay dos cosas que considero mis preferidas en este maldito mundo; y esas son el pulpo, y patearles el culo. ¿Entendido, granates?"

– "¡Sí, Señora!" – Contestamos al mismo tiempo.

– "A huevo que sí." – Inició su degustación. – "Smith, ¿cuándo demonios nos enviarán las unidades prometidas? Esa furgoneta chilla más que un puerco en chiquero y tira más humo que locomotora de carbón."

– "Lo sé, lo sé. Los vehículos sufrieron algunos desperfectos y el inútil de Sarver sigue fuera del país." – Respondió la coordinadora, masticando la carne de su sopa. – "Hmm, está buena. Como decía, deberemos esperar un poco más, así que aguántalo. Y se supone que Mei ya debería haberse mudado también, pero la bruta de Emily se produjo un esguince en la pierna justo cuando estamos en medio de una investigación criminal."

– "¿Y qué tiene que ver el que esa argentina se haya lastimado la pata con la lagartija?"

– "¡Qué no nos damos abasto! El superintendente me exige reportes, cosa que se me acumulan sin Wilde disponible y tengo que buscar como loca entre pilas de papeles desorganizados, incluyendo los documentos de transferencia de Silica." – Reveló Kuroko. – "Seguir las pistas sobre líderes terroristas, organizar archivos, ser llamadas a misiones de emergencia que resultan ser falsas alarmas, mantenerme al tanto de mis familias huéspedes, el entrenamiento de las novatas… ¡Y tú me fastidias con los malditos transportes! ¡Dame un maldito respiro, ¿quieres, Jättelund?!"

– "De acuerdo, ya entendí." – Contestó la mexicana. – "No te me pongas brava."

– "Cuente hasta diez, Jefita." – Sugirió Tionishia. – "O se le va a reventar una vena."

– "Está bien, no es su culpa. Es este maldito estrés que nos tiene a todos al borde en las oficinas." – La pelinegra talló su sien. Doppel usó su cabello prensil para darle palmaditas en la espalda. – " _Simijo_ , quisiera romperme ambas piernas para obtener vacaciones adelantadas, pero ni siquiera así me las darían."

– "Capi, no necesita tantas presiones. Tómese un descanso, puede dejarnos todo a nosotras." – Le dijo la muerta viviente. – "No sería la primera vez que nos asignan papeleo cuando usted se declara enferma."

– "No, Zoe, tenemos que terminar este maldito embrollo lo antes posible; entonces podremos relajarnos en las fiestas decembrinas." – Aseguró la capitana, tomando su gaseosa. – "Ah, además, le entregarían mi trabajo con las familias anfitrionas a algún substituto. ¿Piensas que alguno toleraría las demencias de Sarver o las de esa condenada wyvern psicópata que vive con Geber? El trabajo sería mayor apenas se reportara la primera muerte."

– "Como ordene, Capi. Sólo decía." – Prosiguió comiendo la pelirroja. – "Descuide, ya saldremos de ésta. Jodidas, machacadas y sin remedio, pero vivas."

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Rió sardónicamente la pelinegra.

Yo comentaría que Smith no debió tolerar irresponsablemente tales anomalías en sus anfitriones hasta llegar a ese punto de entropía, pero entonces estaría criticando la razón por la cual me encontraba formando parte de una unidad de élite; sin contar que gracias a esa aparente laxitud laboral, hallé una excelente familia y dos magníficas mujeres que se robaron mi corazón. Sí, Kuroko será una holgazana e imprudente, pero, demonios, le debo todo. Antes que pudiera seguir indagando mentalmente sobre la acidia laboral de mi superior, Kanna apareció en nuestra periferia. Saludando a la joven nekomata, ella nos mostró el paquete que llevaba en sus manos. Mis seis ojos se abrieron de inmediato al atisbarlo y mis palillos cayeron al suelo cuando mi rigidez corporal cesó el funcionamiento de mis extremidades.

Era de Sparassus.

El áureo símbolo de la araña era inconfundible, se trataba de un envío directo de mi patria. Sin dilación y recuperando mis funciones motrices, limpié mis manos con una servilleta, me incorporé y caminé hacia la gata, mis globos oculares centrándose en la envoltura de papel oscuro y el nombre del país ostentándose en la cinta adhesiva que protegía la caja. Afirmando con la cabeza, la menor de las nietas Yamato me entregó el envío y le agradecí con una reverencia y un " _danke schön_ " más que sincero. Me hubiera quedado un tiempo más en esa posición, afásica e inerte en medio de la cafetería, de no ser por las demás, cuya curiosidad demandaba conocer el contenido del llamativo paquete.

Colocándola en una mesa vacía, usé una de mis garras para retirar el adhesivo al tiempo que la expectación se elevaba entre los curiosos testigos que se habían arremolinado a mí alrededor, incluyendo a la nekomata, cuyos ojos felinos brillaban del interés. Sin embargo, quien realmente se hallaba extremadamente ansiosa era yo. No sólo era un paquete proveniente de mi país natal, la tierra que me vio nacer, sino que el remitente no era otro sino la persona que es la responsable verdadera de toda esta impredecible aventura a la que llamo vida:

Mi madre.

La _Sturmbannführerin_ (Mayor) Vera Jaëgersturm, mi progenitora, había expedido algo para mí. No había establecido comunicación alguna con ella después de su última visita, cuando vino a informarme del deceso de mi abuela, Diva. Admito que si bien habíamos resanado unas cuantas heridas del pasado, su ausencia durante una de las épocas más difíciles de mi adolescencia siempre me consumirían de rencor hacia ella, como por mi abuela. Aún así, mi corazón latió con brío y una gigantesca sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro al leer su nombre en la etiqueta. El temblequeo en mis extremidades se acrecentó conforme retiraba el envoltorio final que cubría un objeto rectangular de menores dimensiones.

El famoso candado con perilla de seguridad estaba presente. Ya que poseía las marcas de ser creado en nuestra capital, Ophistolium, el método para desbloquearlo consistía en enumerar la fecha histórica de nuestra patria que marcaba la caída de la ciudad de Hierodula, culminando con una victoria Sparassediana la cruenta guerra arachne-empusa. Girando la perilla contrarreloj para deletrear la cifra 1453, repetí la acción nuevamente, a la inversa. Escuchando el clic que indicaba una exitosa ejecución, apreté el objeto giratorio, liberando las cadenas del seguro. Finalmente, y de un jalón al envoltorio restante, revelé la preciada carga, para sorpresa de todos.

– " _Meine göttin…_ "

El primer envío que obtuve de Sparassus en tierras niponas, fueron los cañones para ametralladora que la señora Tzeranth me consiguió. Y al igual que en esa ocasión, no había carta alguna, no encontré misiva escrita que me informara del estado de mi madre, que preguntara por el mío o incluso unas cuantas palabras de aliento. No, una Sparassediana es como una bala, directa y contundente. Y por supuesto que una veterana de nuestro glorioso _Reiches Heer_ encarnaría esa filosofía al punto. Por ende, y fiel a la tradición militar, el contenido del obsequio era nada menos que una caja de bruna madera de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco centímetros de largo, con una puertecilla de vidrio, resguardada con un dorado candado en miniatura.

En su interior, descansando sobre un lecho de rojo terciopelo amoldado a la singular figura de su dueña, reposaba una daga de negra empuñadura de ébano lustrado. En el centro del mango, se exhibía la dorada araña de nuestra nación con un fino relieve. Los extremos, tanto los de la empuñadura como los de la vaina, se encontraban onerosamente detallados con áureas hojas de roble en relieve. Poseía una cadena, con los eslabones de igualmente dorado acero inoxidable, cincelados con el símbolo de la araña y la cruz germana del ejército. Con suma reverencia, tomé la pequeña llave a lado del contenedor y la inserté en el candado, abriéndolo. Le pedí a Cetania que me hiciera el favor de entrar a mi habitación y buscar mis guantes, cosa que hizo de inmediato. Ya de vuelta con éstos, me los coloqué y, con el debido respeto, tomé el venerado objeto punzocortante en mis manos.

– "Es linda." – Opinó la arpía.

– "Es hermosa." – Repliqué, palpando el diseño. – " _Danke schön, Mutter._ "

– "Disculpe, Aria-san." – Habló Manako. – "Pero me parece que luce como los cuchillos que usaban en las SS alemanas."

– "Precisamente eso es, Manako-san." – Respondí. – "Una copia fidedigna de la _ehrendolch_ ; la daga de honor de la _Schutzstaffel_. Las ceremoniales usadas por los altos rangos para ser precisa."

– "¿Y para qué la envió tu madre?" – Preguntó Zombina. – "¿Qué significa?"

– "La ascendieron." – Contesté, retirando la vaina. – " _Standartenführerin_. Coronel."

El argento filo de veintidós centímetros poseía ese patrón característico del famoso acero damasquino, aunque este había sido forjado en las plantas siderúrgicas de Palystes, templado y martillado al rojo vivo. En la parte delantera de la hoja, donde residía el escudo de Sparassus, se leía nuestro lema nacional, ' _Ehre und Treue_ ' (Honor y lealtad) impreso con tipografía _Fraktur_ en brillante dorado. De lado reverso, la firma de nuestra líder, Brunhilde Stalherz había sido fielmente reproducida, junto al número de serie y el sello oficial de la cancillería del Reich que lo denotaban como auténtico.

– "La perdonaron. Como la pariente de una fugitiva, incluso después del sacrificio de mi abuela, por ley ella no podría recibir el honor de nuestra daga a pesar de ascender la escala jerárquica." – Expliqué. – "Pero aquí está, la prueba de que ha sido exonerada de todo pecado. Y ahora, ella me concede el privilegio de portar el arma que fue designada para defender el honor de la patria. Esto expresa más que mil palabras el amor que tiene mi progenitora por la tonta de su hija. Es simplemente…"

– "Te entendemos, flaquita." – La americana me acarició la espalda con su ala. – "También estoy orgullosa de ti y tu mamá."

– " _Danke, Süsse._ " – Le di un beso rápido en sus labios. – "Madre sólo hay una, ¿cierto? Le escribiré tan pronto termine de comer."

– "¿Puedo sostenerla, Jaëgersturm?" – Cuestionó Smith. – "Si no es molestia."

– "Por supuesto, _Hauptmann_." – Se la entregué. – "No es ilegal cargar con ella, ¿cierto? Es tradición Sparassediana llevarla en horas de servicio."

– "Descuida, que tus costumbres están protegidas bajo las estipulaciones del Acta y como agente lo tienes permitido." – Respondió, pasando su dedo por el borde de la hoja. – "Luce bastante sólida. ¿Puedes usarla en una situación auténtica o es únicamente un ornato de exhibición? ¡Auch!"

– "¿Está bien, Jefita?" – Interrogó preocupada Tionishia.

– "Tranquila, que esto contesta a mi pregunta." – La coordinadora chupó ligeramente la sangre que corría de su dedo, devolviéndomela. – "Excelente filo. Lamento haberla manchado, Jaëgersturm."

– "No se preocupe, _Hauptmann_ ; para eso está hecha." – Afirmé, limpiando el imperceptible resto de hemoglobina con mi guante. – "Nunca creamos artilugios bélicos que carezcan de utilidad real en una batalla. Desde la ropa hasta las condecoraciones, todo posee valor táctico de una forma u otra. Por ejemplo, nuestras Cruces de Hierro de la Alta Orden pueden resistir calibres de nueve milímetros y menores. No es precisamente una muy efectiva protección antibalas, pero tampoco está de más."

– "Sí que son paranoicas en tu tierra de locos, _Potato_." – Mencionó Dyne.

– "Porque los griegos son el axioma de paz y bondad, ¿cierto, Leónidas?" – Contesté sardónicamente, colocando el objeto en su caja protectora. – "En todo caso, ¿por qué el interés en saber si era un arma real, _Hauptmann_? ¿Teme que apuñale a la sargento mientras duerme? En ese caso, tiene muchas razones para preocuparse."

La capitana, tomando y contemplando su placa, empezó a relatar.

– "Hace un año y cinco meses; Katsuura, prefectura de Chiba. Ahí aprendí que la paranoia está más que justificada." – Confesó. – "Un grupo mixto de humanos y demonios habían vuelto el ayuntamiento un infierno y tomado a los oficiales de la estación cercana como rehenes. Los liminales se encargaron de someter a los policías, por ende no pudieron actuar como deberían. Estando ellos fuertemente armados y nosotras sin contar con ayuda del CESS, nos infiltramos dentro del edificio por helicóptero al caer la noche. Debido a lo estrecho de los pasillos y el peligro de herir a los capturados en el fuego cruzado, optamos por desarmarlos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Fue una batalla encarnizada, donde podíamos sentir la respiración del adversario y el sudor de ambos peleadores, así como los constantes vituperios, se intercambiaban durante el ajetreo. Esos diablos son realmente fuertes, con una derecha que no tiene nada que envidiarle a un hábil pugilista; y a mí me tocó uno especialmente diestro. Para no hacer la historia larga, simplemente diré que terminamos arrojándonos la oficina del alcalde entera, incluyendo los cojines, como si de una mala comedia se tratara. Si las comedias incluyeran secuestro, claro.

Luego de una cruenta permuta de puñetazos de toda clase y con mis energías mermándose, casi me vi a merced del golpe que pondría fin a la disputa y permitiría a ese hijo de perra escapar. Cansada, mi pistola sin munición, y con la vista dificultada por la hinchazón, hubiera muerto en ese instante. Por suerte, mi espíritu guardián no me había abandonado y tomé mi último recurso de mi cinturón táctico: mis clásicas esposas metálicas. Como si fuera una hoz de agricultor, tomé uno de los garfios móviles del grillete y con audacia lo clavé en el ojo de mi agresor.

No se lo atrofié, pero el impacto a su córnea fue efectivo y me dio tiempo de liberarme y partirle la cabeza como si fuera un melón con una estatuilla rota que estaba regada por el suelo. Inconsciente, me desplomé en el piso al tiempo que Doppel aparecía para auxiliarme. Fue ella misma la que se adjudicó la responsabilidad de atacar al liminal y así evitar molestos problemas legales por irónicamente defender a la justicia. Y la mejor recompensa fue haber atrapado a todos esos miserables sin que ningún rehén saliera herido, más allá de unos cuantos magullones.

Fue esa experiencia lo que llevó a estas placas con navaja en la parte trasera. El punto de esta anécdota, es que siempre carguen con una manera adicional de defenderse, sea una daga, un destornillador o una maldita cuchara. Contarán con sus dientes, garras arácnidas, talones aviares y espolones mantoideos, pero nunca está de más tener a la mano una ayuda extra. Preparadas para todo; nunca lo olviden, novatas. La diferencia entre sobrevivir o visitar el Estigia siempre está a una herramienta de distancia.

¿Entendido?"

Las tres asentimos con la cabeza, nos quedó más que claro. Con eso, regresamos a terminar de deglutir nuestros alimentos, sin decir nada más respecto al asunto. Acabando de comer, volví a mi habitación con mi preciado obsequio en manos. La capitana nos recordó que más entrenamiento nos esperaba más tarde, además de otros asuntos, así que no iríamos a casa por ese día. Al menos tendría una buena excusa para enviarle una misiva a Lala para informarle de las buenas nuevas, como también debería agradecer a mi progenitora por conferirme su _ehrendolch_. Pero antes, debería arreglar mi cuarto, pues hace días que mis pertenencias yacían inertes en sus cajas y era mejor sacarlas antes que la humedad les produjera hongos a las cosas. Tampoco es que fuera a tardar mucho, pues sólo era ropa y unos cuantos objetos personales.

Mis atavíos en el ropero, el retrato de la dullahan colgado en la pared junto al dibujo del dúo plumitas-gelatina, mis pistolas y ametralladora descansando en sus racks del armario, más mi reluciente daga reposando junto a mi reloj en forma de tanque _Tiger I_ sobre la mesita de noche. No era el lugar estéticamente más atractivo, pero tampoco se luciría dentro del contenedor metálico de las armas, sin contar que no deseaba sacarla de su estuche. Ya me conseguiría un mejor lugar para exhibirla luego, quizás con una repisa para mostrar mis medallas y demás condecoraciones que esperaba obtener. Sólo eran suposiciones demasiado optimistas; no esperaba sobrevivir para recibir siquiera un pin de agente del mes, pero se valía soñar.

Ya acomodado todo, tomé una nívea hoja de papel y el bolígrafo con diseños de ballenitas que me regaló la abuelita Yamato para comenzar a transcribir mis pensamientos a dos de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida. Esgrimiendo la estilográfica con gracia de espadachín y rauda diligencia, llené tres hojas enteras para la segadora, relatándole todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y respondiendo a sus cartas anteriores que me habían mantenido al tanto de las actividades en casa. Claro, podríamos ahorrarnos tiempo e intercambiar diálogo por el teléfono, pero había una especie de acuerdo implícito entre ambas de comunicarnos de manera tradicional. Ahora que lo veo, quizás gastarse más de treinta mil yenes en ese mugroso teléfono no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido.

– "¿Flaca?" – Oí a la castaña tocando la puerta. – "¿Estás ocupada?"

– "Adelante, linda."

– "Ah, veo que terminaste de aclimatar tus aposentos." – Mencionó, entrando. – "Aunque luciría mejor con una buena pintada; y la imagen de esa irlandesa tan fea atrae las malas vibras. ¿Es eso en la pared una cucaracha aplastada?"

– "¿Viniste a criticarme con tus consejos de feng-shui, pajarraca?"

– "Sí." – Respondió, pestañeando rápidamente. – "Pero también quise preguntarte si me ayudabas a acomodar el mío."

– "¿No puedes ajustar el nudo de la soga?"

– " _Fuck you, Blondie._ " – Me mostró el dedo medio de su mano postiza. – "Hablo en serio, burra. ¿Vienes o no?"

– "Con gusto, sólo déjame guardar el sobre primero." – Dije mientras colocaba la postal en el cajón. – "Listo. Vamos, guapa."

– "Tú y tus prioridades con esa condenada decapitada." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Para ella todo es besitos, florecitas y arcoíris mientras a esta tonta que te protege el trasero todos los días le dices que se cuelgue. ¿Tengo que tratarte tan mal como esa canosa para que me quieras igual de bonito?"

– "Sí." – Contesté, pestañeando rápidamente. Cesé cuando sentí un coscorrón. – "¡Auch! ¡Oye!"

– "Tú dijiste." – Replicó, burlonamente. – "Por aquí, araña romántica."

Tallando mi sesera, seguí a la rapaz a su recámara. Como imaginaba, había decorado gran parte de las paredes con posters de Iron Maiden y algunas fotografías de Montana. Parecía que la americana ya había terminado, pero la razón para solicitar mi presencia se debía a su deseo de colocar un enorme afiche con una preciosa foto del Parque de los Glaciares, que seguramente se trajo desde su tierra natal, justo sobre su cama. Ya que no parecía haber una escalera portátil y yo era la única capaz de escalar paredes, comprendí mi función de inmediato. Con cinta adhesiva, clavos y martillo en mano, me coloqué en posición invertida, recorriendo el techo y empezando a pegar el mural a este.

No tardé mucho, aunque la gravedad y la sangre acumulándose en mi cabeza resultaron algo incómodas, y pronto las blanquiazules montañas gélidas del estado de oro y plata junto al diáfano lago Saint Mary adornaban los aposentos de mi pajarita, como una polícroma constelación al alcance de la mano; recordatorio de la patria que había dejado atrás físicamente, pero que seguía en su corazón. Besándome por la ayuda, ella se acostó boca arriba en el colchón y yo, sabiendo que no habría problema a pesar de que la cama no estaba adaptada a mi tamaño, me coloqué a su lado, contemplando la fotografía.

– "Estás pensando en la nostalgia que debe producirme esto, ¿cierto, flaquita?" – Cuestionó la estadounidense, viendo al techo. – "¿No sentiste lo mismo cuando viste ese paquete de tu madre?"

– "Me conoces bien, _Süsse_." – Contesté, emulándola. – "Puedes sacar a la araña de Sparassus, pero no a Sparassus de la araña."

– "¿Crees que algún día pueda visitarlo? Digo, me gustaría saludar personalmente a mi suegra."

– "Nada me gustaría más, plumitas, pero me temo el fascismo no es únicamente visual." – Declaré. – "Te sentirías demasiado restringida en esa irónica prisión al aire libre."

– "La vieja Palakya me avezó perfectamente en lo de sentirse atrapada a pesar de poder volar." – Aseguró, estirando su ala hacia la imagen. – "Es ahora cuando la nostalgia se torna agridulce, remembrando las no tan gratas instancias que nos hicieron abandonar ese pasado en primer lugar."

– "Esas contradicciones son la filosofía implícita de nuestra vida, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Te seguí hasta aquí a pesar de que el sentido común y mi cuerpo adolorido me gritaban que diera media vuelta de inmediato." – Giró el cuerpo en mi dirección. – "Si eso no es amor verdadero, ¿entonces qué es?"

– "Una peligrosa obsesión que te ha traído directo a Ciudad Moretón, linda." – La imité, colocando mi dedo en su nariz. – "Terrible adicción patológica que te llevará a un sicalíptico destino en caso de no detenerla a tiempo."

– "Sí, tiene toda la razón, Doctora Patitas." – Acarició mi rostro con su ala. – "¿Qué panacea me recomienda para aliviar tan crítica situación?"

– "Me temo que es demasiado tarde, pajarita. Tu aracnofilia se encuentra en un estado irreversible." – La tomé de la cintura, acercándola hacia mí. – "La única cura conocida es consumir más de ese dulce veneno arácnido, mi querida rapaz."

– "Usted es la experta, doctora." – La distancia entre nuestros labios se hizo más corta. – "Adminístremelo, deme más de ese tóxico y embriagante brebaje que me vuelve loca."

– "Con gusto, cabo. Una dosis concentrada y directa por vía oral." – Acerqué los míos. – "Te amo, Cetania."

Dos pares de suaves y húmedas carnosidades se encontraron en un parpadeo, cuyos interiores dejaban escapar gemidos de placer y satisfacción conforme la unión de esas hambrientas cuevas acrecentaba el tiempo de contacto. Pronto, dos igualmente insaciables lenguas salieron de sus escondites y se enlazaron con brioso denuedo y concupiscencia; buscándose, sintiéndose, saboreándose, queriéndose. Las papilas gustativas de nuestros órganos bucales se encendieron de manera unánime, degustando la sapidez de su contraparte y recorriendo todos los rincones como depredadoras.

El exceso de saliva, reacción de la acrecentada libidinosidad que nos invadió repentinamente, empezaba a escaparse de los ósculos y manchar nuestras ropas. Cada beso, cada lengüeteo y contacto era un océano de sensualidad y lascivia pura combinado con el auténtico amor de dos almas gemelas. Era una sinfonía de pasión, deseo y extravagante romanticismo, cuya melodía se profesaba con caricias, gemidos y más pervertidos besos a diestra y siniestra. Abandonando la abadía de la boca de mi fastuosa falconiforme, me incorporé para alzarme sobre ella. Ya encima, dirigí mi atención hacia su cuello, tan delicado y femenino, sin oposición alguna.

La sonrisa de la arpía se esgrimió en su rostro; su corazón latía con ahínco y su respiración cortada exaltaba su excitación. Mis manos recorrían la curvilínea figura de la americana, palpando las suaves redondeces detrás de la fina seda de mis guantes bicolor. La halcón no se quedó inmóvil mientras yo recorría su cuello y hombros que su camiseta sin mangas dejaba al descubierto y me rodeó con sus cálidas extremidades emplumadas, acercándome a ella para repetir la acción conmigo. Dado que mi camisa no era equitativa y mi cuerpo estaba más que deseoso que sentir los jugosos labios de la rapaz en directo, terminé retirándome la prenda con celeridad.

Deshaciéndome del atavío, dejé al descubierto mi sostén de negro encaje que había comprado en nuestra última excursión a los establecimientos de ropa, manteniendo erguidas a mis gemelas de copa H. La castaña se relamió los labios, expectante de deleitarse las papilas gustativas con el sabor de mi carne germana. No iba a permitir que ella quedara famélica y, acatando su afásica orden, satisfice su hambre ofreciéndole un banquete epidérmico con mi piel expuesta. Lo único que puedo hacer para describir la inigualable dicha que experimenté al sentir la boca de Cetania explorar mi capa superficial dérmica sería compararla con un maremoto continental, un tsunami de proporciones globales que simplemente arrasaba cada célula de mi ser.

Perdiéndonos en el océano de lujuria que la ausencia de tiempo a solas y el sudoroso cariño que emanaba de cada uno de nuestros poros, anhelos acentuados por los profundos gemidos que seguían escapando al disfrutar del sabor de nuestra piel y boca, la estadounidense me instó a retirar su camiseta y yo obedecí al instante. Mi producción de saliva aumentó considerablemente al admirar a sus imponentes senos rebotar tan pronto me deshice de su prenda, con ese _brassiere_ rojo apresando sus esponjadas bellezas. De no haber sido por mi ropa, la arpía hubiera notado mis pezones erguirse como antenas y mi entrepierna palpitar por mi exorbitante libido que rogaba a cada segundo por ser liberada.

Empero, mi atracción hacia la nativa de Montana era más que simple lujuria o la erotomanía inherente a mi naturaleza animal. Nuestra conexión iba más allá del simple placer físico que ansiábamos compartir sin restricciones una y otra vez por el resto de nuestras vidas; lo que esta ave de presa y esta torpe araña compartían era una verdadera unión de sus intangible almas. Parecería que eso sólo era una hipérbole para justificar nuestro aparentemente repentino enamoramiento mutuo; pero lo que el corazón, alma y el universo alrededor de una sienten con tanta claridad, como la luz del sol tornando añil la bóveda celeste, es absolutamente innegable: Nos amamos, nos amamos tanto como dos personas pueden quererse en este mundo.

Tomando ambas alas con mis manos, reposé mis pechos sobre los suyos, estos actuando como carnosos y blanditos cojines; perfectos flotadores naturales para nuestro sicalíptico mar. Ahí, descansando cómodamente encima de esas deíficas almohadas pectorales, me permití observar detenidamente a la emplumada mujer. Era hermosa. Más que hermosa, realmente divina. El dicotómico color de su sedoso cabello castaño junto al platinado de sus flecos delanteros siempre me pareció una excelente representación de su dualidad como feroz cazadora y tierna amante, parte irresistible de su atractiva personalidad.

Sus ojos, tan dorados como el oro característico de su estado natal, brillaban intensamente en el frenesí de la batalla como en el calor de la intimidad. Dos áureas estrellas que iluminaban mi galaxia, irradiando tanto amor como átomos posee el universo observable. Sus dientes puntiagudos denotaban su naturaleza depredadora, pero siempre expresaban las más melifluas y confortantes palabras de adoración que pudiera escuchar de una orgullosa ave de presa. Y esas majestuosas alas coloridas, apoyadas por firmes brazos que eran auténticas obras de arte naturales. A pesar de los músculos que otorgaban fuerza necesaria para el vuelo inmediato y preciso, sus extremidades seguían luciendo perfectamente femeninas.

Esas torneadas y macizas piernas, cubiertas por escamas aviares, seguían siendo afables al tacto a pesar de las apariencias. Y sus afiladas garras podían desempeñar el papel de despiadadas carniceras y delicadas acariciadoras sin problemas. Con su blanca piel, ligeramente tostada por vivir tanto tiempo en una isla tropical, y una que otra manchita de melanina por el efecto de los rayos ultravioleta en la capa dérmica, la arpía podía jactarse de una apariencia exótica reafirmada a su naturaleza liminal. Y todo lo anterior, envuelto en un apoteósico paquete proveniente de la tierra de la libertad. Era afortunada, yo era extremadamente afortunada de haber conocido a esta diosa alada; un alma gemela con un coraje, gracia, hermosura y fidelidad inigualables. Cetania era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, única en el mundo.

Y me pertenecía únicamente a mí. No podía ser más feliz.

Volvimos a unirnos con la inquebrantable cadena de los besos y caricias, sin tratar de cruzar la línea, pues el estar semidesnudas era suficientemente glorioso. Ella sabía que yo mantenía mi lealtad a Lala, por más descarados que nuestros besuqueos pudieran ser; contábamos con previa autorización de la dullahan después de todo. Incluso cuando la irlandesa es su rival sentimental, seguía respetando el pacto de evitar elevar el nivel de nuestros eróticos jugueteos, por mucho que nuestros cuerpos imploraran el dejarlos fluir su lujurioso cauce natural. No así había decreto similar para la temperatura, que ya debía rondar el límite teórico de los Celsius; nuestros cuerpos sudorosos sólo nos incitaban a seguir disfrutando de los roces de nuestros labios y piel.

Sin poder resistirlo más, y todavía respetando los estatutos declarados por la segadora, una mis manos se posó sobre las agraciadas glándulas mamarias de la falconiforme. Palpando el excelente trabajo textil de su sujetador, que no impedía que mis atrevidos dedos apreciaran la idílica suavidad de tan apetitosos bombones, la halcón se mordió los labios, aprobando la acción. Motivada por su rebelde grito de sus bellos ojos, exclamando "¡más!" con toda las ganas de su ser, mis dígitos libres tomaron a su seno restante y lo masajearon a su antojo. Tenía que admitir que sus tres copas superiores a las de la peliblanca eran irresistibles para mi sáfico instinto. Además, aquello equilibraba la balanza perfectamente entre ambas: Lala poseía un eminente trasero mientras Cetania era dueña del conspicuo pecho.

Y yo en medio de ellas dos, extasiada a más no poder.

Mi lengua volvió a la carga, esta vez en el estómago de la castaña. Su barriga se estremeció al experimentar ese caliente y húmedo órgano recorrerle la tersa piel. Mi boca succionaba con denuedo su epidermis y dejaba pequeñas marcas rojizas que serían indistinguibles de los hematomas que el adiestramiento nos dejaba, pero con el cariño que yo le firmaba a la estadounidense con mi bolígrafo a base de amorosos chupetones. Ensalivé cada rincón de su vulnerable zona estomacal, dejándola brillante para posteriormente ascender paulatinamente hacia sus imponentes montañas pectorales, delineando su circunferencia con preciso cuidado para aumentar la expectación. Una parsimoniosa tortura metódica que, nuevamente, exhibía mi lado más cruelmente perverso.

La emplumada estaba encendida como un volcán en plena erupción; su hiperventilación se incrementaba en decibeles y el sudor se confundía con mi saliva. Su aliento, emulando la elevadísima temperatura de su cuerpo, era una afásica exclamación de piedad, un silente grito que exigía clemencia para su martirio, una afónica oferta de paz que demandaba el cese de libidinosos suplicios y me rogaba por liberarla de su tormento. Yo lo disfrutaba; estaba en completo control de la situación, dominando a la mujer que amo, sometiéndola a mis deseos y voluntad. Poder; tan seductor, tan dulce, tan embriagante y adictivo.

Mas yo no era una dictadora; sino una simple arachne de piernas largas que deseaba compartir el sáfico amor que sobraba en su solitario corazón. Una lesbiana que únicamente anhelaba unir su alma con una, o dos, bellas féminas dispuestas a aceptarla. Y ahora, eso se había cumplido con creces. No iba a echar a perder la deífica oportunidad que nuestra misericordiosa Arachne me había entregado, a mí, a una indigna de tanta generosidad. Apiadándome de mi deliciosa esclava, coloqué tentadoramente mis dedos en el borde de su rojo sostén y miré con expresión pícara a la americana, esperando su respuesta.

Ella, sin dilación, accedió.

Sonriendo y saboreando las mieles del éxtasis de la victoria, deslicé mis dedos a los costados con lentitud, extendiendo un poco más el intervalo entre el desabrochar su sostén y complacernos mutuamente. La nativa de Montana gemía cada vez que mis calculados movimientos rozaban su piel, apretándose los labios. Tales eran las consecuencias de dilatar el tiempo para disfrutar del extremadamente divertido juego de la provocación. Había aprendido a ser paciente, a degustar meticulosamente cada gota de la ambrosía existencial; y la recompensa, como era evidente, no podía ser mejor.

Mis manos finalmente llegaron a su destino, con la rapaz habiendo alzado ligeramente su cuerpo para permitir fácil acceso al broche que delineaba la frontera entre el aprisionamiento y la libertad total de sus grandiosos pechos occidentales. Si el deseo de la estadounidense estaba por las nubes, el mío había viajado más allá de las Pléyades en un súbito salto al hiperespacio. La baba se me escurría de la boca, como animal hambriento, y mis pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban tanto que podrían aspirar por completo a un huracán. Únicamente necesitaba un fugaz movimiento para regodearme la vista, manos y, ¿por qué no?, lengua con esos botones carnosos que casi traspasaban la ropa por lo calientes que se encontraban.

Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

– "¿ _Peaches_? _Peaches_ , ¿estás ahí?" – Interrogó Zombina, tocando nuevamente. – "Contesta, granate."

– " _For fuck's sake, you gotta be fuckin' kidding me…_ " – Masculló la aludida. – "¡Sí, ¿qué quieres?!"

– "¿Has visto a _Potato_?"

– "¡¿Para qué la quieres?!"

– "La Capi las llama a las dos. ¿Está la araña ahí, contigo?" – Declaró. – "Llamé a su habitación, pero no contesta."

– "Aquí estoy, Zoe." – Repliqué, incorporándome. – "Vamos enseguida."

– "¡Aria!" – Musitó la halcón, molesta.

– "¿Qué? Órdenes son órdenes, _Süsse_." – Contesté en voz baja. – "Continuamos otro día, ¿vale?"

– "¡Sí, pero…! Ay, olvídalo." – Se levantó. – "Ya, vete con tu querida muerta llena de gusanos."

– "No te enojes conmigo, linda; o con ella. No es culpa de ninguna." – Tomé su mano. – "La escuchaste, Smith nos necesita a ambas. Al menos Zoe es educada, no derriba las puertas como Titania."

– "Siempre defendiendo a esa destartalada." – Intentó zafarse. – "¿Por qué no te casas con ella?"

– "Porque es a ti a quién elegí como mi esposa." – Aseveré, afianzando mi agarre. – "Tú y Lala son las únicas en mi vida y lo sabes perfectamente."

– "A veces creo que sólo juegas conmigo." – Volvió a forcejear.

– "Escucha…" – Finalmente la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola y mirándola directamente a sus ojos. – "¿Acaso crees que tanto lo que acaba de suceder, como todo lo anterior, es falso? ¿Piensas que es posible fingir algo tan excepcional como lo nuestro? Podrías olfatear semejante mentira de ser así. Pero no lo haces, porque mis acciones son verdad, así como mi amor. Te amo, Cetania, y te amaré hasta el final. Ninguna muerta viviente podrá alejarme de ti, nunca."

– "…"

– " _¿Süsse?_ "

– "Promételo…" – Musitó la arpía. – "Promete que seré la señora Jaëgersturm. Y que mi única rival será la dullahan."

– "Lo juro por mi alma eterna que así será, amor." – Garanticé. – "Pero, ¿por qué la irlandesa?"

– "Es la única contra quien vale la pena perder." – Aseguró, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. – "No aceptaré a nadie más."

Mi respuesta a tan sencillamente magnífica declaración fue besarla profundamente. Estaba orgullosa de mi poderosa cazadora del aire, reconociendo que la segadora era una rival más que digna para ella, admitiendo su importancia; y dándome esperanza de que ella pudiera ser capaz de finalmente aceptarla. Todas continuábamos madurando de una forma u otra. Con suerte, nuestra fortuna seguiría su buen cauce, como ahora. Terminando el ósculo, la sonrisa regresó a su rostro y acaricié su castaña cabeza tiernamente. Así, nos vestimos rápidamente, a insistencia de la pelirroja que estaba desesperada por nuestra tardanza. Raudamente, la falconiforme abrió la puerta, recibiendo a la heterocromática.

– "¿Por qué la tardanza?" – Cuestionó la zombi.

– "Bleh." – La arpía la pasó de largo, torciendo la boca. – "Mata pasiones."

– "¿Interrumpí algo?"

– "Olvídalo, es tiempo muerto." – La rapaz se alejó. – "Sé donde está la _Chief_ , puedo olerla, no necesito que me guíes."

– "¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a tu novia, _Potato_?" – Preguntó la pelirroja, viéndome.

– "Descuida, _Leutnant_ ; cosas de pajaritos." – Aseguré, observando a la americana mostrarle el dedo medio a sus espaldas. – "¿Dices que la _Hauptmann_ nos busca? ¿Para qué?"

– "El chequeo semanal; ya sabes para monitorear su estado físico y mental, prevenir problemas en el campo de batalla, blah blah. Lo de siempre." – Encogió los hombros. – "Esa negra fastidiosa no está, así que por ahora tendrán sesión solamente con nuestra psicóloga, Emily Wilde."

– "Ya veo, finalmente la conoceremos. ¿También les tocará a ustedes?"

– "No, nuestras sesiones son mensuales. De hecho, esto debería ser cada quince días, pero la Capi sigue molesta con Wilde por no entregar todos los papeles a tiempo."

– "Típico de ella. Bien, supongo que un rato con la loquera puede ayudar a liberar algo de estrés."

– "Creí tú y _Peaches_ ya lo hacían." – Ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente. – "¿Ya notaste que tienes una pluma en el cuello de tu camisa, conquistadora?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh!" – Me apresuré a retirarla, pero antes de deshacerme de ésta, la coloqué en mi pelo. – "¿Qué tal me veo?"

– "Igual que siempre."

– "¿Tan guapa? Zoe, me halagas." – Realicé una exagerada pose coqueta. – " _Danke schön_. Tú tampoco estás mal, ¿sabes?"

– "¿En serio?"

– "Síp."

– "Gracias, me alegro." – Sonrió. – "Justo hoy en la noche tengo una cita con un tipo."

– "De nad-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Con quién?!"

– "Con Robie."

– "¡¿Roberto?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Una apuesta." – Replicó, estirándose. – "Lo reté a un buen intercambio de golpes en el gimnasio Club Deportivo Kobold; acordamos veinte mil en efectivo para al vencedor, pero como yo carecía de los crematísticos fondos, propuse la cita."

– "¿Cómo pudiste perder, siendo una luchadora entrenada?"

– "Nadie es invencible, granate. Hasta a una zombi se le muere la suerte, ¿sabes?" – Rió tenuemente. – "Además, De la Madrid no está tan mal; quizás la que salió ganando, fui yo."

– "Bleh." – Acompañé tal onomatopeya con una mueca de desagrado. – " _Scheisse_ , Zoe; ¿por qué te ofreciste a tal cosa?"

– "Y creí que tus chicas eran las celosas." – Rió. – "No pensarás liarte a golpes con él en el centro comercial, como la dullahan y la arpía, ¿verdad?"

– "Claro que no." – Aseveré. – "Prefiero usar a Mugi."

O a Hummel, o a Erika, o a Seely, o simplemente le saco las tripas con mis garras. Descuartizaba jabalíes salvajes en Weidmann, sería más fácil con un humano. ¡No es que me moleste! ¡Es sólo que la teniente debería estar haciendo algo más útil que perder el tiempo con García! Además, el condenado de Roberto se unió a la competencia, ¡¿Qué tal si intentan reclutarla con mezquina publicidad subliminal?! ¡No! ¡Es mi deber proteger a nuestra Zombina de todo mojado traga-tacos trepamuros con barba de diablo panzón! ¡Y no estoy celosa!

– "Woah, serena, vaquera. Tampoco es para tanto. Es una cita amistosa, no vamos a casarnos." – Ella alzó su mano en señal de alto. – "Ni siquiera sería la primera vez que ando con un chico. ¿No te conté que salí dos veces con tu casero? Y las dos veces terminó toqueteándome, el muy listo."

– "¡ _Herr Kommandant_ no cuenta! ¡Seguramente lo hizo por accidente! ¡Soy testigo de su pureza!" – Me pausé. – "Espera, ¿dos? ¿Por qué tantas?"

– "La primera se la debes agradecer a tu azulita, que nos puso paranoicas con sus cartas amenazantes por un buen tiempo." – Aclaró. – "Cierto, era otra broma de Doppel, pero la segunda misiva era de la segadora."

– "Mi _Spatzi_ únicamente trataba de protegerlo de esas locas." – Me crucé de brazos, inflando las mejillas. Mi irlandesita es inocente, ella es pura e inmaculada. – "¿Y la segunda?"

– "Nuevamente gracias a tu novia de piel añil." – Afirmó. – "Luego de que ella tomara uno de mis dientes para transformar a la pequeña Yuuhi, el superintendente Kuribayashi nos impuso arresto domiciliario a todas. Sólo era una excusa para aparentar amonestaciones, claro; la familia de la niña nos agradeció el haberla salvado."

– "Lo sé, eso me lo contó ella." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "¿Estás molesta con la dullahan por haberlo hecho?"

– "Para nada, coincido en que su acción fue muy noble. Esa chiquilla no tenía esperanza, así que una segunda oportunidad de disfrutar la vida, aún muerta, siempre es bienvenida." – Sonrió tenuemente. – "Sólo dile que la próxima vez pregunte primero. Eso de entrar por la ventana y dejarme chimuela con alicates no es precisamente legal. En todo caso, dado que siempre estoy en servicio activo, aproveché para fingir una cita con tu casero y usarlo de carnada para atrapar a una liminal fugitiva. Funcionó, y me divertí en el proceso también; doble victoria."

– "Bueno, al menos en esas ocasiones hubo una razón bastante válida." – Insistí. – "No veo cómo esto sea igual."

– "Creo que no has entendido aún, araña." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "¿Qué parte de siempre en servicio aún no captas? Esta también será una misión."

– "¿Eh? ¿Cómo?"

– "Yep, pasaré de agente policiaca a agente secreta. Dicen que sólo puedes morir dos veces, yo estoy aquí para agitar las cosas, no revolverlas." – Guiñó un ojo, apuntándose con el pulgar. Entendí esa referencia. – "Infiltrarse al territorio del adversario, recaudar información importante y usarla para adelantarnos a sus planes. BrutalCorp tiene jugosos datos sobre los desgraciados que estamos buscando, así que el buen Robie será excelente oportunidad para obtenerlos."

– "Oh…" – Me sorprendí. – "Esa no la veía venir."

– "Y antes que me llames tramposa por recurrir a una táctica tan engañosa con el honesto soldado, te recuerdo que fueron órdenes de la Capi." – Esclareció. – "Yo sólo quiero divertirme, el espionaje es adicional. Además, dudo que Rob posea secretos que nos sirvan, a menos que encontremos utilidad táctica en conocer las medidas de Amanda."

– "Casi la olvido. Cuidado, _Leutnant_ ; no querrás terminar corneada por una vaquita celosa." – Me pausé. – "Ya sé, no digas nada."

– "Me alegro de que no pueda sentir cuando me muerdo la lengua." – Rió ella. – "Pero hablando en serio, Aria; ¿lo que dijiste en la fiesta, fue verdad? ¿Realmente… yo te gusto?"

Permanecí inertemente afásica por varios segundos, tallando mi brazo, sonrojada. Podría contestar afirmativamente y la declaración sería verdadera; pero tampoco podía confirmar una proclamación tan delicada a la ligera. Aunque parezca que básicamente caigo bajo los hechizos de cualquier mujer, y no negaré que fantaseo con algunas, el amor era asunto serio para mí y cualquier arachne, por mucho que la cultura popular insista en vernos como ninfómanas sin corazón. Las manecillas corrían, el tiempo no se detenía y aún teníamos que reunirnos con Kuroko. Al final, decidí ser sincera.

– "Te admiro, Zoe; eres una líder nata, una fiera guerrera y, sobre todo, una gran amiga. Representas todo lo que deseo ser en este oficio y eres mi mayor ejemplo a seguir. ¿Qué si me gustas? Demonios, sí; me encantas. Y seré aún más franca; cuando bromeaste sobre tocarme después de verte capturar a esos elfos, en verdad lo hice, fantaseé contigo." – Confesé, mirando al suelo. – "Me da pena admitirlo, pero al igual que tú lo haces conmigo, yo confío en ti, Zoe. Por eso no puedo mentirte, especialmente cuando mi infatuación es tan obvia como mis ocho piernas.

Pero, más que honesta, soy egoísta, sumamente avara. Es hipócrita de mi parte, ahora que todos saben lo que intento con Lala y Cetania, pero no puedo evitarlo; no quiero compartirte con nadie. ¿Por qué quiero someterte a mi egocéntrico deseo, a pesar de que no poseo autoridad alguna sobre ti? No lo sé, de verdad. Tal vez se deba a algún trauma de mi niñez, donde desde mi madre hasta mis amigas no regresaban una vez se alejaban, dejándome sola. Supongo… supongo que ese miedo primordial al abandono se manifiesta en mi actitud tan absurdamente sobreprotectora con las personas que me importan. No hay nada entre nosotras más allá de amistad, pero aún así, siento que debo escudarte. Es casi instintivo.

Sin embargo, y quizás lo peor, es que por mucho que yo te idolatre, amiga, el aprecio que guardo por ti es platónico. Sí, sin duda te tengo entre mis más altas estimas y eres especial entre mis amistades, pero decir que estoy enamorada sería, en mi opinión, exagerar. Te quiero, pero no a ese nivel tan elevado como el que únicamente reservo para la dullahan y la rapaz. Por favor, excúsame por actuar tan celosa y luego confesarte que lo hago por mero capricho, sé que soy de lo peor.

Tienes derecho a recriminarme por mi inmadura conducta, lo merezco en verdad. No negaré que sea veleidosa y que esta ambición malsana vaya a traerme más de un problema en el futuro, y lamento si mis osadas declaraciones te resultaron incómodas. Actúo sin pensarlo, soy demasiado impulsiva, estoy consciente; así que lo siento. Y aún así, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque en el fondo, siento una chispa entre nosotros; una conexión que nos hace especiales. Nada de lo que dije era mentira, lo juro.

N-no lo sé, Zoe, ni yo misma sé lo que intento contigo; solamente te pido paciencia y comprensión para una veleidosa y torpe araña que finalmente puede declarar libremente sus preferencias y experimenta el amor luego de años de adoctrinamiento y represión. En el fondo sigo siendo una novata en todos los aspectos de mi vida, tal vez es mi deseo que me enseñes y entonces recurro a estas tácticas subconscientes para retenerte. Es lo mejor que se me ocurre para explicar mi absurda conducta inmadura.

Pero, al final de todo, ambas sabemos que, aunque hiciéramos a un lado todo y aceptáramos mutuamente algo así, no funcionaría tan bien como esperamos. Ignoro cómo explicarlo, pues la idea se me hace tan abstracta en este momento que no puedo pensar claramente sin tropezarme la lengua.

Para resumir este soliloquio por los que tanto me gusta decantarme, te diré que sí, me gustas, y mucho; pero no tanto como adoro a mi bella rapaz o de la manera en que idolatro a mi hermosa dullahan. Ellas dos son los amores de mi vida, y, aunque tú has reunido muchos méritos en tan poco tiempo y me sentiría extremadamente honrada de que el afecto fuera recíproco, me temo que lo nuestro debe permanecer en el aspecto amistoso, sin llegar al plano sentimental. No porque no creo que funcione, sino porque actualmente tengo algo de esperanza en que mis planes rendirán frutos, y no quiero arruinarlo.

La inigualable admiración y soberbio respeto que guardo por ti nunca serán mermados por eso. Lo juro."

Suspiré al concluir. Explayarme es casi un cliché en mi vida, y así funciono. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comencé, pero sentí como si fueran horas. Siempre sucede cuando expongo mi vulnerable corazón, herméticamente resguardado por veinte años de silencio y que ahora había hallado el valor necesario para subirse al podio imaginario y liberar su voz. Bina me observaba de brazos cruzados, con una silente expresión que adivinaba entre la sorpresa e introspección.

– "Interesante." – Opinó, asintiendo tenuemente con la cabeza. – "Es decir, admiro el monumental monólogo que acabas de articular únicamente para decirme que no quieres estropear el _ménage-à-trois_ que llevas cocinado con tus chicas. Muy interesante."

– "¿Eh? B-bueno, supongo que sí, pero…"

– "Está bien, Jaëgersturm, te entiendo perfectamente." – Rió, colocando su mano en mi hombro. – "Tranquila, que opino lo mismo. Esa melosa escena que ustedes tres montaron al despedirse fue prueba contundente de lo afortunada que eres al haber encontrado a tan buenas personas para compartir tu vida."

– " _Danke, Zoe._ " – Sonreí. – "Lamento el extenderme con esto, pero quería dejar las cosas más o menos claras, aunque sea pésima en eso. No estás molesta, ¿verdad?"

– "Al contrario, me halaga que te parezca material aceptable para ser pareja. En serio, es agradable que digan cosas tan bonitas de una."

– " _Sehr gut._ " – Suspiré. – "Pero dime, si las circunstancias lo hubieran permitido, ¿me aceptarías?"

– "Eh, ¿por qué no?" – Encogió lo hombros. – "No serías la primera mujer que se me declara, ¿sabes?"

– "¡¿D-de verdad?!"

– "Viene con la fama, granate. Ser monstruosamente atractiva y patear traseros criminales es una combinación irresistible para cualquier género." – Se jactó. – "La que deberá preocuparse en el futuro será tu niña azul, cuando los ramos de flores empiecen a caerte del cielo, siempre y cuando no te llueva plomo primero. Créeme, todas tenemos nuestro historial con fanáticas que nos ofrecían hasta las pantaletas usadas. Y no quiero hablar de los regalos de las más atrevidas. ¿Por qué crees que Saadia me odia? Me rehusé a compartirle esas fotos. Sus agusanados ojos no serían dignos de tan deliciosos manjares gráficos."

– "Eso suena genial." – Admití. – "¿Puedo tener yo el privilegio entonces, amiga del alma?"

– "No."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Chasqueé los dedos.

– "Eres muy chiquita para contaminar tu mente con tan pecaminosas fotografías." – Dijo burlonamente. – "Ahora, casanova, ¿quieres un consejo? Esta noche invita a tu amada emplumada a pasar la noche en tu cuarto. Nada de tonterías, únicamente compartir el lecho. Úsenlo para hablar y, si eres lista, seguirla convenciendo de aceptar tu alocada idea. Te sorprenderías de lo que el diálogo entre dos personas es capaz de lograr. Y en cualquier caso, será una agradable experiencia para ambas."

– "No es está mal, actualmente." – Levanté mi ceja, extrañada. – "¿Cómo se te ocurrió?"

– "Alguna paredes en la agencia son algo delgadas, y muchas chicas tienen lenguas muy sueltas cuando creen que nadie las escucha." – Afirmó. – "La información ofrecida gratuitamente no es ilegal. Y si los testimonios son confiables, es una técnica efectiva."

– "Supongo que concuerdo. En fin, me alegra que hayamos aclarado esto, Zoe." – Sonreí, ofreciendo mi mano. – "Suerte en la cita, y saluda a Rob de mi parte; dile que sigo agradecida por lo que hizo en el _Aizawa_."

– "Por supuesto. Y duerme tranquila, que no voy a besarlo." – Rió ligeramente, emulando el gesto. – "Es más, para que veas que aprecio tu interés, te ofrezco lo mismo: Tengamos una cita. Claro, únicamente como amigas… por ahora."

– "¡¿De verdad?!" – Exclamé, con entusiasmo. – "¡E-es decir, por supuesto, no hay problema! Uhm, pero, ¿Cuándo?"

– "Cuando subas de rango." – Afirmó, sonriendo jactanciosamente. – "Para obtener el seráfico privilegio de disfrutar la compañía de esta fastuosa pelirroja, debes seguir ascendiendo el escalafón militar. Soy teniente, merezco algo mejor que una simple cabo."

– "¡Oye, eso es elitismo!"

– "No, es motivación." – Colocó sus manos en la cintura. – "¿Qué harás, arachne? ¿Seguir siendo una patata en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia, o lucharás por lo que por derecho debería ser tuyo?"

– "¡Lucharé, lucharé, maldita sea!" – Declaré, energizada. – "¡Llegaré tan alto que los alpinistas, aviadores y hasta astronautas se morirán de envidia! ¡Porque soy la condenada _Potat_ -Digo, Aria Jaëgersturm!"

– "Excelente. Debo irme ya, pero antes necesito estar segura. ¡¿Estás dispuesta a darlo todo, Sparassediana?!" – Gritó también ella, apuntándome. – "¡¿Prometes nunca rendirte, bajo ninguna circunstancia?!"

– "¡Sí!"

– "¡¿Vas a acabar con toda la escoria criminal de este país?!"

– "¡Por supuesto?!"

– "¡A volverte una laureada agente de élite que enorgullezca al país entero!"

– "¡Afirmativo!"

– "¡¿Y juras gastarte todo el salario de un mes en nuestra cita?!"

– "¡Definitivamente!"

– "¡Eso es lo que quería oír, Jaëgersturm!" – Me dio la vuelta y apuntó al cuarto de Nikos. – "¡Ahora apresúrate y dile a la empusa que la Capi la espera! ¡Debe estar en su recámara en estos momentos, así que, vamos, vamos!"

– " _¡Angriff!_ "

Impulsada por la euforia del momento y el prospecto de disfrutar un día junto a mi heroína de ojos desiguales, me dirigí raudamente a la habitación de la pelinegra y, como si de una película de acción se tratara, pateé la puerta violentamente con mis pedipalpos, abriéndola al instante.

– "¡Dyne, hija de tu mantis madre! ¡Smith nos llama par-¡AY, MAMÁ!"

Mi brioso discurso cesó inmediatamente cuando me hice bolita para esquivar la mortal descarga que la escopeta _Mossberg 590A1_ de la griega arrojó peligrosamente cerca de mi sesera. La parte superior del marco de su puerta terminó con un patrón desigual de agujeros creados por las esferas de goma contenidas en los cartuchos del arma. Aunque alegaban ser no letales, los cuatrocientos metros por segundo de los proyectiles me hubieran realizado una cirugía facial instantánea de no ser por mis veloces reflejos. Con pedacitos de concreto cayéndome encima, me mantuve callada y temblorosa hasta que la vesánica nativa de Mitilene vociferó como la demente que era.

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm!" ¡¿Quién rayos te dio derecho de entrar como loca a mi recámara?!" – Reclamó la helénica, con arma y toalla en manos. – "¡¿Qué no ves que me estoy cambiando, garrapata imbécil?!"

– "¡Vale, lo siento! Ú-únicamente quería informarte que la _Hauptmann_ nos necesita en el primer piso para nuestro chequeo semanal." – Expliqué, sin dejar de cubrirme. – "No era mi intención interrumpirte en tan íntimo estado, lo juro; ¿podrías bajar ya el arma?"

– "No." – Espetó, cargando otro cartucho y apuntándome. – "Largo."

– "¡Y-ya voy, ya voy!"

Huí del lugar sin pensarlo dos veces ni abandonar mi comprimida pose, al menos hasta no estar en la seguridad del segundo piso. Ignoro qué clase de profesional sea esa tal Emily, pero hasta el más novato de la facultad de psicología catalogaría a esa mediterránea como peligro absoluto para toda estructura biológica existente y la encerraría en el manicomio más cercano bajo tres camisas de fuerza. Ya abajo y recuperada del susto, me encontré con Smith y Cetania, esperando afuera del consultorio que leía "E. A. Wilde" en la placa de la puerta. La arpía detectó el olor a pólvora en mí de inmediato e hizo un ademán con su cabeza, conectándolo con la repentina explosión que debió escuchar dos plantas arriba y ofreciéndome una risita burlona.

Kuroko, por el otro lado, no compartía el humor de la castaña y proseguía mascullando en su lugar y lanzando maldiciones a la descendencia de la ausente doctora Wilde. Aunque la coordinadora no tuviera sesión con ella, Wilde también era la encargada del papeleo importante y era culpa de su tardanza el que Mei, Saadia y los transportes que Sarver nos regaló aún no empezaran a laborar en las nuevas instalaciones. Nikos apareció al poco rato, sin quitarme la mirada de odio de encima y yo pegándome a la americana para sentirme segura. Pasó alrededor de una media hora más entre platicar con la música de fondo de la radio portátil de Chiasa en la recepción y escuchar los improperios de la capitana hasta que una figura femenina cruzó las cristalinas puertas del edificio.

La mujer rubia, que debía ser Emily, avanzó lentamente hacia nosotros, desesperando aún más a Smith, quién no dilató en recibirla cálidamente con una tormenta de insultos y regaños por su demora. Aunque la puntualidad es imperativa en el ambiente profesional, las injurias de la agente no estaban justificadas en esta ocasión. La pobre Wilde arrastraba su pierna vendada, apoyándose en sus muletas para moverse a relajado paso. Por un fugaz momento, las memorias del primer encuentro con Roberto en la nevería regresaron, aunque al menos la chica todavía conservaba su extremidad inferior.

Claro, lo anterior hubiera hecho ver a nuestra superior como una bruja desalmada y opresora de una inerme psicóloga que se esforzaba por cumplir su arduo trabajo a pesar de las dificultades que la cruel vida imponía sobre ella, de no ser porque la doctora, rauda y velozmente, se enfrascó en un acalorado litigio verbal con la coordinadora. Algo que me enseñaron en Weidmann fue que las primeras impresiones juegan un papel primordial en la imagen que tendremos a partir de ese momento con una persona determinada; por ende, siempre cargo con uniformes y demás ropa formal.

No importa que luzca como seguidora del Tercer Reich, pues Japón no fue afectado por la influencia post-guerra de occidente y el estigma alemán es mucho menos severo que en América o Europa, así que mi look es actualmente muy presentable y aceptable. Por supuesto, ahora cualquier indicio de comprensión y ternura que la imagen de la chica entrando con dificultad hubiera creado ahora había sido pulverizada y calcinada en la hoguera de la decepción al contemplarla amenazar a la capitana con su muleta y toda una panoplia de gesticulaciones y señales obscenas que sus manos articulaban con impresionante maestría.

Después que ambas hubieran terminado de injuriar contra sus personas, familias, mascotas y hasta clasificación taxonómica, las adversarias establecieron los términos de paz al serle entregados a nuestra mandamás los documentos que confirmaban la pronta transferencia de Silica y Redguard junto con los nuevos transportes. Las enemigas pasaron a aliadas con un sencillo abrazo y la pelinegra, de mejor humor y rodeándola con su brazo alrededor de su cuello, invitó a la recién llegada a estrenar sus oficinas mientras nosotras esperamos un poco afuera, aún sin comentar nada vocalmente.

Pasados unos minutos, la agente me indicó que yo sería la primera en pasar y recomendó a las demás aprovechar el tiempo practicando su puntería en la armería subterránea con la gnómida, obedeciendo con reticencia. Despidiéndome de la pajarita e incluso de la empusa, esta última contestando con su dedo medio, me encaminé a la entrada del consultorio. Ignoro lo que pase ahí adentro, pero tengo el presentimiento que esta chica va a traernos problemas algo más grandes que unos cuantas impuntualidades.

Arachne mía, ten piedad.

 **[…]**

¡Maldita seas Kuroko! Yo estaba muy a gusto, descansando en mi cama, calentándome de este gélido clima pre-invernal con mi mantita y escuchando a Pink Floyd, cuando tu puta llamada interrumpe la música y me revienta los tímpanos por el volumen infernal. ¡Y para colmo, me vociferas con tantos decibeles que hasta los vecinos pueden escuchar tus vituperaciones desde la bocina! ¡¿Sabes cuantos malentendidos causaste por blasfemar como marinera ebria a todo pulmón?! ¡Juro que si me corren de mi vivienda por tu culpa, te sodomizaré con una motosierra y esculpiré tu cráneo con una cuchara oxidada para servirme café en este!

¡Oh, mil perdones! Qué descortesía la mía el no presentarme primero. Permítanme informarles sobre mi identidad y esclarecer las dudas que mi súbito y florido soliloquio despectivo pudiera haber creado.

Mi nombre es Emily Adeline Wilde y soy actualmente estudiante de música en la _Geidai_ , la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio. No soy japonesa, lo que explica el nombre anglosajón, la piel caucásica, los ojos verdes y el largo cabello rubio. Nací en la célebre ciudad de Nueva York, pero me mudé cuando niña a Buenos Aires, Argentina; debido a ello, me considero una bonaerense en su totalidad.

Mi trabajo en el Programa de Intercambio es tanto de oficinista como consejera, lo cual sería relativamente fácil. Empero, debido a que tuve la infausta suerte de quedar bajo la tenencia de esa holgazana crónica conocida como la agente Smith, mis funciones fluctúan constantemente y van desde la idiota a la que le piden llevar café a cualquier gato de oficina, hasta pretender que soy psicóloga para un montón de monos con problemas tan aburridos que es un milagro que no me hayan despedido por dormirme a la mitad de los letárgicos discursos de mis supuestos pacientes.

¡Y para colmo, me pagan menos que a un esclavo sobreexplotado del África!

Pero suficiente de relatarles mí patética existencia y el sinsabor de mi oficio, que para eso tengo mi diario de hojas desprendidas que compré en oferta. Mi misión actual, aunque no la tenía prevista, era realizar una evaluación mental a las más recientes integrantes del grupo táctica _Monster Ops_ ; las llamadas MOE. Conozco lo suficiente de ellas gracias a los reportes y a la lengua indiscreta de la doctora Saadia Redguard, y admito que tenía curiosidad por charlar personalmente con las laureadas heroínas de los atentados. Por supuesto, mi despliegue anterior de ira en contra de nuestra jefa quizás no fue la mejor manera de darme a conocer, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse.

Mi oficina, de tamaño adaptado a las extraespecies, consta de un hermoso escritorio de negra madera satinada, imitación de ébano, además de un diván del mismo color. Éste último parece más bien una cama debido a sus dimensiones y el hecho que no posea reposabrazos o respaldos más allá de la cabecera. Al menos eso significa que el paciente, sin importar la especie, se sentirá cómodo mientras me expone las fruslerías que se cuecen en su cabeza. Aparte de una planta de sombra decorativa, un tablero de ajedrez, un pajarito bebedor de movimiento perpetuo (ambos traídos desde casa) y una plaquita dorada con mi nombre en mi escritorio, no contaba con otra decoración extra; ni siquiera cuadros de perritos en las paredes. Y que todo el cuarto se encuentre pintado de verde me hace sentir que está cubierto de hongos.

Mis críticas respecto a las pésimas decisiones artísticas de los diseñadores fueron interrumpidas cuando por las puertas de mi oficina hizo acto de aparición una arachne zanquilarga de rubio cabello y más de dos metros de alto. Por esa ropa que casi daba la impresión de ser un uniforme y las facciones tan germanas de su dueña, era fácil deducir el origen alemán de la chica. No era otra sino Aria Jaëgersturm, una de los dos valientes que arriesgaron sus pellejos en ese fatídico día cuando la ciudad de Asaka se vio envuelta por las sombras del terrorismo internacional. Cualquiera en mi profesión de alegraría de pasar el tiempo junto a una ilustre liminal ejemplar, cuyo sacrificio por la nación nipona expresa perfectamente los ideales de nuestro programa.

Excepto yo. La maldita araña estaba toda sudada y apestaba a quitina almizclada.

Tuve que ocultar mi mueca de desagrado cuando ese molesto olor invadió mis sentidos del olfato, ofreciendo una de las tantas sonrisas que he aprendido a fingir. No es que fuera un aroma realmente funesto, pero tampoco es que pasara desapercibido. Ignoro cómo rayos lograría Kuroko que esta niña lograra atrapar a los malhechores sin alertarlos de su presencia con esa fragancia distinguible a kilómetros, pero la muerte de una granate no es mi problema. Saludándola con un estrechón de manos y presentando nuestros nombres, la invité a descansar sobre el diván. Por suerte, mi mano no quedó olorosa debido a sus guantes.

No podía decir lo mismo de mi pobre diván, que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de descansar en él para recuperar la siesta que Smith interrumpió. Y dado que no hay ni un mugroso ventilador en esta oficina del demonio, el sudor de esa arachne terminará impregnándose en el cuero del mueble. No tengo ni para quitarle el aroma a cañería a mi propio retrete, así que tendría que llevarme alguno de los disponibles en las bodegas de la estación para limpiar el diván. Tomando mi libreta, bolígrafo y abriendo las únicas dos ventanas disponibles en su totalidad, tomé un banquito para sentarme a lado de Jaëgersturm.

Sí, un banco de madera, no un acolchonado sillón o al menos una silla de plástico; únicamente un jodido taburete para reposar mi culo y que seguramente terminaría por aplanarme las nalgas de lo duro e incómodo que se encontraba. Tratando de hallar la posición adecuada, es decir, una que no me dejara medio trasero colgando, empecé mi rutina de preguntas para que el sujeto comenzara a relajarse y dejar que su mente soltara todo. Así solamente tendría que anotar lo interesante de su verborrea y ofrecerle un diagnóstico que le tranquilizara y finalmente pudiera dejarme en paz.

¿Qué? ¿Ustedes tampoco odian hacer un trabajo que no les pertenece?

Estudio música, obtuve el trabajo de oficinista como especie de medio tiempo mientras que el papel de consejera lo conseguí casi al azar, simplemente porque tengo la paciencia suficiente de mantener la boca cerrada mientras otros hablan, dando la impresión que soy una excelente escucha y confidente. Sí, no tengo título alguno ni conocimientos más allá de la cultura popular respecto al campo de la psicología y el hecho que trate de desempeñarme como una profesional debe resultar insultante para cualquier versado que ha pasado años quemándose las neuronas, tratando de comprender los intrínsecos misterios de la mente humana y liminal.

¡Pero a mí me importa un pepino! ¡Mientras me paguen más que ese miserable sueldo base, me da igual si tengo que fingir ser el fantasma de Evita Perón!

– "¿Doctora Wilde?" – Llamó mi atención la rubia, sacándome del trance. – "¿Se siente bien?"

– "¿Eh?" – Pestañeé rápidamente. – "¡Oh, claro! Sí, sólo meditaba un poco sobre asuntos personales."

– "Entiendo." – Regresó a su postura original, viendo al techo. – "Uhm, dígame, doc, ¿usted…?"

– "Llámame solamente Emily. O Emy." – Le interrumpí. – "Tutéame, no me gustan las formalidades."

– " _Jawohl._ " – Asintió. – "Como decía, Emy, ¿puedo confesarte algo?"

– "Es mi trabajo, Aria. Adelante."

– "Bueno, en realidad, quería algo de consejo." – Aclaró.

– "¿Es sobre tu estado sentimental actual?" – Pregunté, adelantándome. – "¿Específicamente relacionado a tus afanes por establecer una relación poliamorosa con la cabo Cetania y tu compañera dullahan?"

– "Normalmente preguntaría cómo sabes todo eso, pero ya ni me inmuta el que todos conozcan mis intenciones." – Replicó, viéndome de reojo. – "Sí, precisamente sobre eso. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que funcione?"

– "¿Cómo va hasta ahora? ¿Qué avances han tenido?"

– "Bien, seguramente ya sabe de ese duelo que ambas tuvieron en la plaza comercial."

– "Sí, yo fui la que realizó el reporte después de transcribir el dictado de Zombina." – Expliqué. – "Tu origen Sparassediano, las acciones contra los terroristas, el incidente con las cucarachas, el traje de pingüino, la quema del carrito del bebé. Eres de las personas más interesantes cuyos informes de sus actos he tenido el placer de formular. Y, respecto a tu vida amorosa, digamos que la doctora Redguard y el internet son una excelente fuente de chismes."

– " _Wunderbar._ " – Mencionó, sardónicamente. – "Sí, no negaré nada de eso. Aunque lo de los insectos fue por el bien público; logramos poner a un terrible opresor laboral tras las rejas."

– "De hecho lo liberaron tras pagar una fianza que su gorda cartera pudo cubrir sin problemas, pero no pienso quebrarte la ilusión."

Eres una amenaza, Wilde. Ojalá esa maldad me ayudara en algo que no sea ganarse amonestaciones cuando me sobrepaso con las tonterías que suelo hacer. Pero esa idiota de Tara merecía esa trasquilada; aquello le enseñará a no volver a joderme el celular.

– " _Scheisse_." – Masculló la germana. – "¿En verdad ese desgraciado sigue libre?"

– "Las leyes son para los pobres, Aria. Eso lo aprendí en mi amada Argentina; lo importante en esta vida no es cuánto sepas, sino con quién te juntes. Y si tiene dinero, mucho mejor." – Aseveré. – "Por eso los idiotas que están en el poder y sus compinches pueden dominar a un país entero, aunque no puedan ni contar hasta diez usando sus dedos."

– "¿Por eso trabajas para la policía?" – Cuestionó. – "¿Ser inmune a la ley cuando laboras para esta?"

– "En parte." – Respondí, despreocupadamente. – "Los policías en el barrio Flores eran unos pequeños déspotas que fungían como guardaespaldas de los políticos corruptos, y sus víctimas preferidas éramos los ciudadanos. Sonaría como la clásica historia con aires revolucionarios sobre el inerme pueblo oprimido, pero los habitantes tampoco eran inocentes palomitas. Asesinatos, robos, violaciones, tráfico de sustancias ilegales; nos encontrábamos entre el infierno y el abismo."

– "Joder, eso explica mucho." – Opinó. – "Pero, ¿por qué elegir Japón, de todos los lugares?"

– "Su bajo índice de crimen a nivel mundial denotaba una alta eficiencia en sus instituciones policiacas." – Respondí. – "Así que, bajo mi filosofía de asociarse con quienes posean el poder pero sin querer recurrir a las esferas de la imposiblemente incorregible política, opté por viajar hasta el otro lado del mundo para probar mi suerte. Aprender el idioma y las costumbres fue un fastidio, pero creo que conoces muy bien de lo que hablo, alemana."

– "Algo así, aunque el japonés es el segundo idioma oficial de mi patria, después del alemán." – Señaló. – "Eso sí, sigo prefiriendo los cubiertos a los palillos."

– "Y las japonesas tampoco están nada mal, ¿cierto?" – Reí. – "Lástima que ya estés en una relación, araña. Nos hubiéramos divertido con unas amigas que tengo por ahí."

– "¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú, Emy, eres…?"

– "Soy bi, pero con el súbito influjo de féminas que trajo el Acta, me he decantado últimamente por el cromosoma doble equis." – Reí y levanté una ceja. – "No pensarás denunciarme por quebrar la ley, ¿o sí?"

– "Leyes absurdas, en mi opinión. Y sería hipócrita criticarte de mi parte, ¿no te parece?"

– "Sabía que me entenderías, arachne." – Sonreí. – "¿No tienes ahí una compañera que te esté disponible? Prometo compartir."

– "No realmente. Además, siempre las reclamo para uso exclusivo." – Rió. – "¿Qué tal Chiasa, la recepcionista? Ese cabello color avellana es atractivo y creo que no tiene novio."

– "Nah, parece de esos personajes de manga que ni diálogo tienen. ¿Qué dices de tu amiga empusa?"

– "Tendría más suerte conquistando a una mantis actual que a ese grillo histérico."

– "Ya veo. ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa lagartija pelirroja? ¿Mei?"

– "Demasiado joven e inocente."

– "¿La nekomata que vi cargando un cesto de ropa cuando entré?"

– "Creo que ya tiene pretendiente, y no creo que convide."

– "Rayos." – Chasqueé los dedos. Entonces, pensé en provocarle. – "Quizás debería ir por las ligas mayores. ¿Crees que Zombina…?"

– "¡No!"

– "¿…Conozca a alguien que pueda auxiliarme?" – Finalicé, triunfante. Los rumores de Saadia fueron ciertos.

– "¡Oh! B-bueno, no lo sé." – Titubeó, ruborizada. – "¿P-por qué mejor no respondes a la pregunta que te hice yo primero? Aún no contesta."

¿Y dejar de fastidiarte con tanta facilidad? Lo siento, patas largas, pero una presa tan vulnerable es demasiado tentadora para una super-depredadora como yo. Diablos, ahora entiendo a Redguard; esta araña es tan transparente que casi hace que una se sienta mal por joderla; y digo casi, porque yo me paso por la raja tales dilemas morales. Empero, el tiempo permitido para mis sesiones de manipulación actualmente es demasiado exiguo debido a que esta es meramente una evaluación de las instalaciones para recabar mis opiniones. Esa fue la razón de haber aceptado el viajar desde mi apartamento hasta este edificio mal construido en primer lugar; cuando estás en el fondo del pozo, cualquier muestra de tomar en cuenta la existencia de una es como un rayito de sol en la oscuridad abisal.

Eso es realmente triste, si lo pensamos bien.

– "Bien, realmente no sé mucho de su relación, así que no puedo opinar con certeza." – Retomé el contestar su cuestión. – "Pero Sandy me dice que tú y la pajarita son como ella y un dildo de doble cabeza: Inseparables."

– "Sí, eso es algo que Sandy diría." – Exhaló. – "Aunque tiene razón, las dos somos la una para la otra. De hecho, la razón por la que venga tan desarreglada es que nos interrumpieron en medio de una ardiente sesión de besos."

– "Lamento haberme interpuesto en el camino del verdadero amor y la ricura." – Levanté mi mano. – "Pero en mi defensa, yo también fui llamada contra mi voluntad. Culpemos a Smith, la verdadera bruja del cuento."

– "Descuida, Emily; planeo resumirlo en la noche." – Sonrió, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Pero no te invito."

– "Malvada." – Le saqué la lengua. – "Como sea, aprovecha esa oportunidad para sugerirle tus ideas y pronto te darás tu banquete doble."

– "Es lo que planeo." – Me miró. – "Sé que usted no está muy enterada de lo que sucede con nosotras tres, así que le pido perdón por hacerla opinar sobre lo que desconoce. Sólo quería que alguien me escuchara."

– "Estuviste muy sola en tu niñez, ¿cierto, Aria?" – Cuestioné, adquiriendo un tono más comprensivo. No le recordé lo de tutearme, no deseaba arruinar el ambiente.

– "Sí." – Suspiró. – "Quizás eso le haga pensar que es absurdo e infantil el que apenas haya llegado a este país y ya alegue que he encontrado a las mujeres de mi vida; que es meramente una infatuación juvenil. Pero le aseguro que el corazón no miente, doc. Si esto tan intenso que experimento y me alimenta con la energía de una galaxia entera todos los días no es amor, entonces clamaré que el concepto de romance de todos los demás están equivocados y que nosotras tres somos las únicas flechadas por el arco de Eros que existen."

– "No, te creo totalmente, Jaëgersturm." – Afirmé. – "No soy experta en el tema, ni pretendo serlo, pero creo que el amor no puede simplemente catalogarse como una reacción química debido a la liberación de dopaminas en el hipotálamo que pueden ser recreadas con la misma acción de consumir chocolate. Esa estupidez de incluso dividir los distintos tipos de afecto como _ágape_ , _ludus_ o _storge_ son buenos cuando se necesitan distinciones técnicas para los reportes, pero no como hechos ni filosofía a la que suelen recurrir esos amargados que detestan tanto la felicidad que intentan degradarla tanto como sus pútridas almas muertas. O amas, o no, así de simple. Y si tú sientes que lo tuyo es más que real y es lo que te mueve, entonces disfrútalo, profésalo y defiéndelo, porque lo único que importa es lo que tú creas; y al carajo con el resto."

Demonios, creo que ahora la que externó todo lo que tenía adentro fue la propia psicóloga. Pero lo expresado era verdad. Incluso Vanessa, siendo mujer de ciencias y una pesimista como yo, concordaba conmigo. Además, la sonrisa de la arachne me confirmó que ella también estaba de mi lado. Con eso pude haber terminado la consulta en buena nota, pero sinceramente, aparte de unos cuantos garabatos circulares hechos con tinta azul, mi libreta aún se mantenía en blanco. Entonces, un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza y formulé una simple prueba que mis profesores solían aplicarnos en la escuela primaria. Posiblemente ella también la conociera, pero nada se perdía con intentar.

– "Dime, arañita, ¿has escuchado la parábola de los ciegos y el elefante?" – Interrogué. – "¿O alguna variación Sparassediana equivalente?"

– "No que yo recuerde."

– "Bien, trata de seis personas invidentes que se encuentran con un elefante, criatura que jamás habían conocido antes." – Relaté. – "Para conocer la identidad del animal, comienzan a palparlo y expresar la forma que posee. Uno que sostenía la trompa declaró que era muy parecido a una serpiente. Otro, que agarraba su pierna, afirmó que era más como un tronco de árbol, mientras que el tercero clamaba que era muy pequeño al sentir su cola. Naturalmente, comenzaron a discutir por quién tenía la razón, defendiendo recalcitrantemente sus puntos hasta culminar en una trifulca. No fue hasta que el cornaca detuvo la pelea y les explicó la realidad. _Finito_."

– "Entiendo. Quiere que le externe lo que interpreté, ¿cierto?"

– "Por favor."

– "Supongo que es una alegoría a cómo entre más creemos saber, más descubrimos lo mucho que ignoramos." – Respondió. – "Por ende, el cooperar y trabajar juntos es primordial para evitar parcialidades en nuestra sabiduría y contemplar el verdadero panorama que se nos presente frente a nosotros. La verdadera ceguera está en la mente, si le permitimos a nuestro ego taparnos los ojos."

– "Muy optimista opinión, querida." – Asentí, anotándolo en mi bloc de notas. – "¿Algo más que desees agregar?"

– "No por el momento."

– "Vale. Creo que eso sería todo por hoy." – Le di un golpecito a la libreta con el bolígrafo, enfatizando la conclusión de la sesión. – "Muchas gracias por tu cooperación y por tu tiempo, puedes retirarte cuando gustes."

– "¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?"

– "Únicamente es una sesión de prueba, y acabas de darme una buena impresión de lo que piensas; con eso basta."

– "Bueno, si usted lo dice. Gracias a usted, doc, por escuchar." – Sonrió, incorporándose. – "¿La próxima semana a la misma hora, por el mismo canal?"

– "Come frutas y verduras." – Bromeé, ofreciéndole la mano. – "Nos vemos, Aria, hasta pronto. Diles a las demás que enseguida las atiendo, necesito organizar mis papeles primero."

– "Con gusto, amiga _._ " – La estrechó. – " _Auf Wiedersehen._ "

Asintiendo, la rubia salió del consultorio, con una última despedida, agitando su mano antes de cerrar la puerta, contestando yo de la misma forma. Oyendo el eco resonar en la habitación vacía, me levanté tranquilamente y coloqué el seguro a la entrada. Nuevamente, el escritorio no tenía asiento propio, sólo ese diminuto taburete, así que preferí terminar de escribir mis resultados de análisis y cambiar la hoja. Admiré por unos momentos al pajarito bebedor de plástico, en su eterno vaivén vertical alimentado por su motor térmico y ese color rojo. Podría formular paralelos entre el movimiento repetitivo del objeto con la monotonía de mi oficio, pero eso lo guardo para mis nimios pensamientos que transcribo en el diario.

Mi tablero de ajedrez permanece intacto, con las piezas de plástico con tonos de imitación de marfil reposando en su interior. Hace mucho que no tengo una buena partida y nadie ha deseado retarme; tal vez se deba a que me agarro a trompadas cuando pierdo, pero quizás exagero. Suspirando, me dirigí al diván y, con nula gracia, me desplomé encima de este para meditar sobre lo que esa arachne mencionó. Estando a solas, con solo el ruido de la urbe en la lejanía, podía permitirme ser yo misma, bajo el cobijo del sincero aislamiento.

– "¡Por fin!" – Exclamé mentalmente. – "¡Pensé que nunca se largaría!"

¡Jodida pariente de Hitler, ¿a mí qué coño me importa tu puta vida amorosa, si no vas a invitarme?! ¡¿Acaso crees que una tiene tiempo de sobra para escuchar intranscendentales fruslerías sobre un trío de chupaconchas sin siquiera ofrecerme un pedacito del pastel?! ¡¿Piensas que soy inmortal o algo así para desperdiciar mi existencia oyéndote querer todo pero no convidarme?! ¡Me hago vieja a cada segundo, y tú succionándome el tiempo, cual sanguijuela, pero no la concha!

¡Oh, dejen de verme de esa infausta manera! ¡Cualquiera opinaría igual que yo! ¡Esta maldita pierna no me ha permitido tener algo de diversión en días! ¡Soy sólo humana, una tiene necesidades qué satisfacer! Es decir, este ni siquiera es mi trabajo, es simplemente un puesto temporal que de alguna manera terminó imponiéndoseme. Leí los documentos de este proyecto detenidamente; los habré usado después para limpiarme el trasero luego que el papel higiénico se me gastara, ¡pero juro que los examiné! Y ahí fui que descubrí, entre los memos que los altos mandos intercambiaban y que yo solía entregar personalmente, que originalmente se tenía pensado en buscar una psicóloga profesional, elegida entre varias candidatas que actualmente laboraban en el hospital general _Hopkins_ y el _Howaitotaigā_ , en Shinjuku.

Claro que, para que eso haya sucedido, se debería suprimir al factor Smith, cuya tacañería y lengua de serpiente fueron capaces de convencer a sus superiores que una maldita oficinista como yo era más que indicada para un puesto menor y que no tendría sentido gastar valiosos recursos numismáticos en algo que no fuera el presupuesto para Monster Ops. Y el superintendente, de alguna manera, se puso de su lado y gracias a su influencia terminó aprobándose la idea de esa maldita pelinegra adicta a la cafeína. Y yo acabé en este barato diván de imitación que apesta a mil rayos y ni una jodida promesa de que todo esto reflejará un aumento en mi paga.

¡Y sigo sin tener aunque sea un maldito sillón para descansar mi adolorido trasero! ¡Acaso piensan que me mantengo flotando en el aire a base de flatulencias! ¡Maldita sea, ya empecé con las alusiones escatológicas! ¡Y para colmo, el pie comienza a fastidiarme de nuevo!

Tallé mi sien, cansada. Estaba a punto de desplomarme e imitar ese vano intento de suicidio de Redguard, lanzándome del último piso. Levantando mi trémula mano, la inserté en uno de los bolsos de mi bata y de ahí extraje un pequeño frasco color ámbar con unas cuantas cápsulas en su interior. Abriendo el envase con celeridad, liberé dos pequeñas pastillas de tonos carmesí y sin dilación las inserte en mi boca, siendo tragadas en seco y al instante. Luego que los movimientos de mi esófago permitieran al comprimido liberar sus efectos relajantes en mi estómago, suspiré y me permití unos momentos de calma, observando el frasco detenidamente.

– "Con razón saben a fresita." – Musité. – "Estas son vitaminas."

¡La reconcha de la lora! ¡Nuevamente agarro las pastillas equivocadas! Ah, pero claro, esto me pasa por hablar de estupideces con Saori en lugar de simplemente robarle los medicamentos a escondidas como la gente normal. Con un demonio, y Saadia no está aquí para darme algo de morfina o tan siquiera un miserable cigarrillo. Ya sé que está prohibido fumar en este edificio, ¡pero no me importa! ¡Necesito relajarme o juro que voy a terminar besando a la próxima hija de perra que llame a la puerta! ¡Y espero sea la pajarraca o la empusa!

– "¡ _Simijo_ , Adeline! ¡Deja de estarte rascando el higo y abre la jodida puerta de una vez!"

Me retracto de lo que dije.

– "Ya voy, Kuroko. Tenme paciencia, que tengo mala la patita." – Respondí, incorporándome con mi muleta y guardando las pastillas. – "Y no golpees tan fuerte, que el concreto de desmorona."

– "¡Yo voy a desmoronarte si no te apresuras!" – Volvió a insistir, provocando que un pedacito de la pared se resquebrajara. – "¡Abre o te meto ese pájaro bebedor por el culo!"

– "No grites tanto. Te vas a poner vieja y fea." – Contesté, quitando el seguro y recibiéndola. – "Aunque ignoro si eso es físicamente plausible."

– "Cuando yo apenas empiece a desarrollar canas, tú ya estarás siendo consumida por gusanos, Wilde." – Replicó, entrando. – "¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto tú y Jaëgersturm? ¿Se metían el dedo mutuamente o algo así?"

– "¿Sabes, Smith? Quizás yo no sea una profesional titulada, pero esa cantidad de bromas de lésbica temática a las que recurres son indicios de tu propio safismo latente." – Aseguré. – "Y conociéndote, no te conformarías con algo de menor categoría que tus niñas armadas. ¿Con quién practicas la exploración de cuevas rosadas? Es Zombina, ¿verdad?"

– "De hecho, es Doppel, así puedo tenerlas a todas." – Contestó secamente, mirando su reloj. Buena broma. – "Mira, desearía continuar esta interesantísima charla sobre tus irrisorias deducciones de revista de modas, pero las granates deben entrenar en una hora, además de que necesito tu reporte apenas termines. Date prisa, ¿quieres?"

– "¡Pues discúlpeme, su Majestad! ¡Sólo intento hacer bien la maldita tarea que usted, Reina de Corazones, impuso contra mi voluntad! ¡Sonreír como el Gato de Chesire mientras una Falsa Tortuga te cuenta sus penas lleva tiempo, ¿sabe?!"

– "Debería cortarte la cabeza por tu insolencia, Duquesa, pero ni el reloj mensual del Sombrerero podría ayudarnos a extender el escaso tiempo que nos sobra." – Contestó la coordinadora, ajustando sus gafas de sol. ¿Por qué sigue usándolas en interiores? – "Quiero tu reporte en menos de sesenta minutos, y para hoy. Prosigue con la siguiente y no demores, ¿entendiste, Liebre de Marzo?"

– "¿Por qué estamos haciendo referencias al mundo de Lewis Carroll en primer lugar?"

– "Tú empezaste, Alicia." – Extendió su mano. – "Y antes que me vaya, muéstramelas."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Adeline." – Insistió con su extremidad. – "No te hagas la inocente. Muéstramelas."

– "Rayos, Kuroko; al menos llévame a una cena primero."

– "Vuelves a hacer otro chiste igual y tu pie no será lo único vendado. ¡Enséñamelas, Wilde!"

– "Ugh, bien." – Refunfuñé, metiendo mi mano en mi camisa, hasta mi sostén. – "¿Segura que no lo haces porque también te gustan?"

– "El café es mi único vicio. Y con más clase que el tuyo." – Tomó lo que le entregué, examinándolo. – "¿Vitaminas sabor fresa?"

– "Sorpresa." – Contesté sardónicamente. – "Sandy me dijo que necesitaba reforzar mi sistema inmunológico antes que llegue el invierno. ¿Contenta, _mein Führer_?"

– "Me las quedo, por si las dudas. Y es _meine Führerin_ , argentonta." – Las guardó en su saco. – "Sé que cargas encima con más que vitamínicos, Adeline; y algún día voy a atraparte."

– "¿Quieres revisarme ahora? Hoy no me puse ropa interior."

– "Sesenta minutos, Wilde." – Comenzó a retirarse. – "Y date un baño cuando termines, ¿sí? Apestas a araña."

La capitana cerró la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que un pedazo de la pared se terminara de quebrar, con piezas del concreto creando polvo al caerse y dejando un muy bonito agujero que desentonaba con la mayormente uniforme oficina. Y para colmo, mi pajarito bebedor cayó al piso, derramando su rojo líquido y esparciéndolo por el suelo como la sangre de una víctima de guerra.

¡La puta que me parió! ¡¿Qué hice para merecerme este dantesco castigo?!

Enfurecida como rinoceronte rabioso, tomé al ave de plástico rota y la arrojé por la ventana con todas mis fuerzas. Desgraciadamente, fallé el tiro y acabé manchando la pared adyacente de rojo y pedacitos de plástico. Más encabritada que antes, arrojé mi muleta en la misma dirección y pateé el taburete. Entonces, recordé que dar un puntapié a un banco de madera con una pierna lastimada no es precisamente la idea más brillante que existe. Rodando en el suelo del dolor, mis vituperios fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

– "Disculpe, doc." – Habló Cetania. – "¿Puedo pasar ya?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, dame un segundo."

No quería saber más de aves en ese momento, pero órdenes eras órdenes y ya deseaba finalizar para regresar a mi casa. Asiéndome con mi muleta e ignorando el dolor en mi miembro inferior, cojeé hasta la puerta y permití en paso a la rapaz. Ella entró y me ofreció su mano protética, saludándola de regreso e invitándola a recostarse en el diván. Noté una sutil sonrisa al acercarse a éste, posiblemente al haber captado el aroma de su amada arachne impregnado en el cuero. Ugh, aunque me muerda la lengua, algunas personas sí que tienen gustos raros; la pajarraca debe querer mucho a esa olorosa para tolerar tan irritante aroma. Bueno, mi apartamento no es exactamente el más pulcro de la ciudad y el hedor de las alcantarillas y demás podredumbre urbana solían causar nauseas a los no iniciados, pero al menos no provenía de mí.

Excepto cuando hurgaba los botes de basura para encontrar algo comestible, pero eso es tema aparte.

Me permití admirar el bien formado cuerpo antropomorfo de la falconiforme, reposando tranquilamente y esperando a que yo tomara asiento. Al contrario de esa zanquilarga, esta halconcita sí poseía un trasero actual y un par de pechos respetables. Calculaba que eran del mismo diámetro que los míos, aunque me temía que no podría llevar una comparación directa; la vida es cruel. Al menos era amable y se incorporó para ayudarme a acomodar el banquito y permitirme sentarme, cosa que agradecí. Ya preparadas, tomé mi bloc de notas y empecé el protocolo regular.

Es decir, convencerla de volver ese trío en cuarteto, o al menos compartir unos cuantos besos franceses. Si no puedes conquistar a la nación directamente, ve por sus estados satélite.

¡No me critiquen! ¡Estoy desesperada y la pajarucha está sabrosa, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Ustedes harían lo mismo, no lo nieguen! ¡¿Qué acabo de decirles?!

– "Buenas tardes, Cetania, soy Emily Adeline Wilde, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

– "Supongo que bien, doc." – Replicó. – "Fui la primera en retirarme de la armería. Dyne iba a ser la segunda, pero se quedó discutiendo con Aria, como siempre. Son peores que hermanas peleando por boberías. Me trae cierta nostalgia."

– "¿No te preocupa que se maten a plomazos?"

– "Se odiarán a muerte, pero no a tal grado. O eso espero, no quiero quedarme viuda antes de la boda." – Bromeó. – "En todo caso, ¿le sucedió algo? Esos gritos que dio podían escucharse por todo el edificio."

– "Descuida, sólo un pequeño accidente."

– "¿Qué le pasó en su pierna? ¿Está rota?"

– "Sólo un esguince, sanará. Gajes del oficio." – Contesté amablemente. No me creería cómo me lo causé. – "Dime, ¿todo bien en el adiestramiento? ¿Algún problema con tu actitud respecto a tu deber con la justicia? ¿Cómo va todo con tu rival sentimental? Escuché que su enemistad ya no es tan agresiva como antes."

– "Titania es dura, pero también lo era Smith; supongo no tenemos opción." – Rió ligeramente. Entonces, alzó una ceja. – "Espere, ¿qué fue eso último?"

– "Sólo curiosidad, amiga. Descuida, todo será cien por ciento confidencial; palabra de profesional."

– "¿Cómo se enteró?"

– "Un pajarito me lo dijo." – Bromeé. No la hizo reír; qué amargada. – "Pero hablando en serio, entre tu rubia, los rumores de Saadia y mis propias deducciones, ha llegado a ser de mi interés este asunto tan interesante."

– "Y personal."

– "Es parte de mi trabajo, querida. Descuida, no necesitas decirme nada si no deseas, no es obligatorio." – Afirmé. – "Sin embargo, considero que sería de utilidad el discutirlo y quizás ayudar a evitar algún conflicto a futuro. Una disputa seria entre miembros del equipo pondría en juego la estabilidad del proyecto."

– "Bueno, me reservo mi derecho a la privacidad. Lo siento, doctora Wilde."

– "Llámame Emily, o Emy, por favor." – Sonreí. Última oportunidad de apelar a su generosidad. – "Odio los formalismos."

– "De acuerdo, Emy. Pero sigo sin querer hablar de eso ahora."

¡Hija de puta!

– "Está bien, entiendo." – Me esforcé por continuar con mi mueca positiva. – "Es tu decisión después de todo."

– "Bueno, tal vez si quiera." – Titubeó. ¡Éxito! – "Aunque creo que es un poco tonto."

– "No hay plática tonta en este trabajo, Cetania." – Afirmé. Especialmente si puedo ganar algo con escucharte. – "Adelante, con confianza."

– "Bien." – Suspiró. – "Aunque no sé por dónde empezar."

– "Te haré una pregunta fácil; ¿por qué aceptaste ser rival de otra chica cuando esta ya ha obtenido a la mujer que deseas?"

– "Yo llegué a ella primero, Emily. Fui literalmente la primera amiga que tuvo al emigrar, y viceversa." – Aseguró. – "Cierto, ella se quedó en casa de esa decapitada y yo sólo la visitaba de vez en cuando. Pero incluso cuando nuestros encuentros no eran tan frecuentes, el cariño que desarrollé por ella se acrecentaba con celeridad. Seguramente piensa que lo mío es infatuación juvenil, pero le juro que esto que siento es verdadero amor; el corazón no miente."

– "No discuto tus sentimientos, Cetania; de eso solamente tú puedes estar segura." – Repliqué. Diablos, suena igual a esa araña. – "Y si crees que son puros, entonces nada más importa."

– " _Thanks, Emy._ " – Sonrió. – "Por cierto, la _Chief_ nos contó que usted era neoyorquina. ¿Pasó mucho tiempo en la Ciudad que Nunca Duerme?"

– "No realmente. Emigré a Argentina cuando era muy pequeña, así que mis memorias de La Gran Manzana son difusas."

– " _I see_. Bueno, como decía, nuestro tiempo juntas, aunque no tan extenso como el que compartía con la irlandesa, era realmente especial." – Prosiguió. – "Rayos, incluso yo fui quien se confesó primero al darle su primer beso. ¡Y aún así, terminó en brazos de esa canosa!"

– "Entiendo. Pero aún así, la alemana aceptó tu afecto, ¿o no?"

– "Sí, lo hizo, y me alegro como no se imagina. Sin embargo, yo quería que ese amor fuera exclusivamente para mí." – Talló su brazo. – "Es decir, es lo lógico, ¿cierto? Las parejas son de dos, no tres."

– "¿Incluso cuando la poligamia es muy común en las sociedades liminales y las arpías son notorias por ello?"

– "Para las comunes, corredoras y de corral quizás, pero las rapaces elegimos únicamente una persona de por vida." – Declaró. – "Y le somos fieles hasta la muerte. Hice mi elección y Aria es esa persona; jamás desistiré en ello."

– "Te admiro tu empeño, chica. Pero, entonces, ¿estás en contra de la idea de que alguien posea más de una pareja?"

– "No, creo que no. Conozco personas en esa clase de relaciones que son perfectamente felices, y decir que lo que sienten no es amor, sería insultarlos." – Manifestó. – "Es sólo que, no lo sé; no es tan fácil aceptar algo cuando te sucede a ti también, ¿entiende? Y me siento hipócrita por ello."

– "Tranquila, que comparto perfectamente tu sentir." – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "De pequeña, decía que la policía era basura corrupta y que jamás me volvería una de ellos. Años después, aquí estoy y la lengua todavía me duele."

Aunque en mi defensa, la policía japonesa es un parangón de honestidad y bravura comparada con ese pozo de iniquidad concentrada en uniforme que infecta a mi querida patria.

– "¿De verdad? _That's kinda fucked up_." – Rió la halcón. – "Pero sí, es irónico que no acceda a algo que, al final, solucionaría todo. Y tendría a dos mujeres por el precio de una."

– "Una oferta muy tentadora, en mi opinión personal." – Acoté. – "¿Pero te has dado cuenta que estás declarando que serías capaz de aceptar? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿Reticencia a cederle una supuesta victoria a la dullahan? ¿Miedo a que termines admitiendo que estabas equivocada al negarte por demasiado tiempo?"

– "¿Eh? No, no creo. Es que…"

– "No estás segura si la Abismal, de aceptar, te ame realmente o sólo lo haga para complacer a Jaëgersturm, ¿cierto?" – Cuestioné. – "Deseas que el sentimiento sea igual entre las tres. Lo importante para ti no es el número, sino que el afecto sea real, auténtico, especial. De lo contrario, se sentiría vacía."

– "Creo que… creo que tiene razón." – Admitió. Bingo, acerté. – "Muchos pensarían que soy una tonta por renegarme a la oportunidad que ellos sólo pueden soñar con obtener, pero para mí, el amor es cosa seria. Si no hay un compromiso innegable y verdadero, la relación no puede existir."

– "¿Es posible que ese lazo tan único pueda nacer entre las dos, como con la arachne?"

– "No estoy segura. T-tal vez." – Se talló su brazo. – "Aparte de amar a la misma mujer, tenemos varias cosas en común. Y si le soy sincera, Lala actualmente es una persona agradable y admirable. Es fácil entender por qué Aria la adora tanto, y no puedo culparla por ello. Incluso charlé con ella una vez y admitimos que en otras circunstancias, hubiéramos sido buenas amigas."

– "Eso significa más de lo que piensas, amiga. Mira, hagamos un experimento." – Propuse. – "Imagina que tú ganas y Aria te elige como su única compañera. Ahora, supongamos que te propone cumplir esa fantasía y te sugiere un trío con la tal Lala. Ya no debes preocuparte por perder a tu araña, tú ganaste para siempre; sólo es diversión sin compromiso. Responde, ¿aceptarías?"

– "Bueno, yo… N-no lo sé. Tal vez si ella…" – Su brazo se desplumaría de tanto que lo tallaba. – "¿P-podemos cambiar el tema?"

Soy una amenaza. Ojalá me pagaran por eso.

– "Por supuesto." – Accedí, sonriente de mi triunfo. – "De hecho, nuestro tiempo se ha extendido lo suficiente, así que simplemente haré un estudio rápido. Dime, Cetania, ¿has escuchado de la parábola de los ciegos y el elefante? Es hindú."

– "Uhm, me suena. ¿Es como la historia de los conejos y el valle de la abundancia? Es una vieja fábula que nos contaban en la tribu _Wankatanka_." – Explicó. – "Trata sobre un grupo de conejos ciegos que se encuentran por primera vez un valle hermoso, con cristalinas cascadas, diáfanos lagos de agua fresca y montes muy verdes. Ahí, encuentran un animal que nunca habían conocido: wapití, o ciervo del norte; y comienzan a palparlo, cada uno dando su opinión de cómo luce basado en la parte que tocan."

– "Sí, es precisamente la misma historia. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿cierto?"

– "Y cruel." – Dijo. – "Es decir, mientras los conejos discuten por ver quién tiene la razón, un grupo de arpías rapaces los masacran sin que se den cuenta, incluyendo al wapití."

– "Veo que los americanos recibieron la versión sin censura." – Reí tenuemente. – "Ignorando la darwiniana enseñanza que hayan tratado de darte con tan cruento relato, ¿cuál es tu opinión personal?"

– "Que si somos tan ciegos para pelearnos por tonterías, alguien más aprovechará para jodernos, sin dejarnos disfrutar del paraíso."

– "O que si defendemos tercamente nuestra opinión errónea, aunque sepamos que estamos mal, viviremos a merced del sufrimiento, ¿no? Es mejor unirnos y así ver que la felicidad siempre estuvo frente a nosotros"

– Sí, algo así." – Se pausó y me miró, entrecerrando los ojos. – "Oh, es malvada, Emily."

– "Yo únicamente coloqué la carnada, tú decidiste morderla." – Contesté, burlonamente. – "Descuida, no expondré eso en el reporte, sólo generalidades. Eso sería todo, Cetania; gracias por venir, puedes retirarte."

– " _Alright, doc._ " – Se levantó del diván y ofreció su mano postiza. – "Gracias por escucharme, y por no decir nada. ¿Próxima semana?"

– " _Of course._ " – La estreché. – " _See ya, birdie. Take care._ "

– " _You too._ "

Así, la nativa de Montana se retiró. Suspiré, pero una pequeña mueca de alegría había hecho su hogar en mis labios. La conversación, aunque no me ofreció el objetivo principal que yo buscaba en un principio, me permitió conocer mejor a una buena persona, ofrecerle verdadero consejo y, si tengo suerte, hasta ayudarle a que se decida y encuentre la verdadera dicha que tiene al alcance. Confieso de que de vez en cuando puedo cumplir demasiado bien con mi trabajo. No soy un monstruo egoísta, sino una simple mujer con defectos como cualquiera, pero que diario se esfuerza por dar lo mejor de sí a pesar de las constantes inclemencias que la vida osa imponer-

¡¿Ay, a quién engaño?! ¡Desperdicié mi oportunidad!

Igual que esos conejos imbéciles, me enfoqué en otra cosa y mientras satisfacía mi ego al hacerle confesar a la castaña, olvidé sugerirle mi propuesta. Lo peor, es que creo que lo hice conscientemente. ¡¿Por qué rayos sigo guardando humanidad en mi abyecta bomba sanguínea?! ¡¿Por qué sigo padeciendo las debilidades de la virtud?! ¡Cómo odio ser tan buena! Suspiré, no tenía caso seguir creándose más problemas con las úlceras estomacales que debí desarrollar en tan pequeño intervalo. Ya tendría otra oportunidad, sólo debía ser paciente y evitar dejarme llevar por los sentimentalismos.

Además, aún me quedaba esa empusa.

Di una vuelta a la hoja de mi libreta y me preparé para recibir a la última paciente del día. Me dirigí a la puerta y para sorpresa mía, ella ya estaba frente a esta. Invitándola adentro, ella pasó, con esa mirada seria que no difería en persona a la encontrada en su fotografía. Estrechando su mano y dándonos nuestros nombres, ella se acostó en el diván. El olor de la arachne no parecía ya estar presente, porque estaba segura que la pelinegra hubiera mostrado alguna expresión de disgusto al sentirlo. O ya me acostumbré al aroma, lo cual me asusta. Sacudiendo mi sesera y quitándome la bata y la chaqueta por el calor, me senté y empecé la rutina.

– "Esta oficina está realmente vacía, doctora." – Mencionó ella, sin mirarme – "Y huele a araña."

Gracias por tu observación, Capitana Obviedad. ¿Qué haríamos sin tu aguda percepción?

– "Todo empieza desde abajo, sargento." – Respondí civilmente. – "Grecia empezó como meros asentamientos de migrantes agricultores neolíticos de la península anatólica y mira en lo que se convirtió."

– "¿Un estado corroído por la crisis económica?"

– "Yo hablaba de su gloriosa Edad Clásica, pero supongo tienes razón." – Suspiré. Chica dura. – "Pero incluso ese desplome de crematísticas existencias no hubiera sido posible sin haber alcanzado la grandeza primero, ¿no lo crees?"

– "No, sería lo mismo." – Expresó. – "Si tan infaustos sucesos dependieran de la abundancia de recursos pecuniarios, las naciones empobrecidas no seguirían bajo el yugo de los caciques o la decadencia de la anarquía."

¡La concha de la lora! ¡No me contradigas, saltamontes subdesarrollado!

– "En fin, incluso si es su primer día, debió haber traído al menos sus diplomas, para mantener ese aire de profesionalismo." – Prosiguió. – "¿No lo cree así?"

¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que hacer, grillo de mierda!

– "Admito que lo olvidé. No esperaba laborar esta semana, pero así es el trabajo." – Respondí, alzando mi pierna herida. – "Aunque, si hablamos de profesionalismo, creo que cierta helénica que aún parece desconocer las reglas básicas de la disciplina del gatillo no debería amonestar tan severamente a una humilde trabajadora por una intrascendental omisión sobre sus títulos. ¿No lo cree así, sargento?"

– "¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad, doctora? ¿Cómo diabetes, anemia o un caso crónico de nervios?"

¡Ja! ¡No intentes cambiar el tema, boluda! ¡Te tengo donde quería!

– "Por supuesto que no, querida." – Contesté, con tono condescendiente y haciendo ademanes exagerados. – "Soy una mujer muy sana."

– "¿Entonces que son esas marcas de agujas en sus brazos?"

– "¿Eh?"

Miré mis extremidades superiores, descubriendo que, en efecto, los vestigios dérmicos de las inyecciones de mis, ejem, medicamentos especiales seguían plasmadas en mi blanca piel y que mi camisa de mangas cortas no logró ocultar. Colocándome de nuevo la bata, traté de mantener la compostura y continuar con la sesión. ¡Con un demonio, todo por no contar ni con un maldito abanico para evitar asarme en este infierno de concreto barato! ¡Maldita sea tu tacañería, Kuroko!

– "Sólo son las vitaminas que consumo para reforzar mi sistema inmunológico." – Declaré. – "Crecí en la gélida Argentina y debía administrármelas regularmente para combatir enfermedades. El clima nipón es un poco similar, así que es por prevención."

– "¿Entonces por qué la Jerarca le decomisó sus pastillas vitamínicas?"

– "No eran las indicadas por el médico y se ofreció a cambiármelas más tarde."

– "Pensé que era una mujer muy sana."

– "Dime, Dyne, ¿has oído de la fábula de los ciegos y el elefante?" – Injerí, intentando cambiar el tema. ¡Odio cuando los papeles se invierten! – "Es una vieja leyenda de orígenes hindúes y trata sobr-"

– "La conozco." – Interrumpió, cortante. – "La considero una excelente representación de la infinita estupidez de la soberbia humana y la irónica inopia de la civilización a pesar del refinamiento del conocimiento."

– "Eso es muy nihilista, pero supongo es una manera válida de interpretarla. No hay respuesta precisa, así como errónea."

– "Genial. ¿Algo más?"

¡Sí, largo de mi oficina y no vuelvas nunca!

– "Bueno, generalmente reservo eso para el final, pero aún nos sobran veinticinco minutos." – Repliqué. – "¿Algo que desees discutir?"

– "No, ¿puedo irme ya?"

– "Si ese es tu deseo." - ¡Por fin! – "Aunque realmente me has ofrecido una visión demasiado estrecha de tu persona, Dyne. ¿No nos advierte la parábola que una opinión parcial nunca nos ofrecerá una vista absoluta del panorama?"

– "¿No es usted la que debería hacerse esa pregunta?"

–"Pero aplica para ti también." – Aseveré, golpeando la punta de mi bolígrafo en el bloc. – "Tu denuedo en retirarte apenas empezando me dice que, aunque mi persona no es de tu desagrado, actualmente no estás a gusto con mi profesión ejercida. ¿Me equivoco?"

– "En lo absoluto, tiene razón." – Asintió con la cabeza. – "No necesito de algún loquero para que me diga lo que ya sé."

– "¿Y qué sería eso?"

– "Que esta máscara de hostilidad resguarda una persona fracturada y vulnerable que ha encontrado seguridad en el hermetismo sentimental." – Arguyó. – "Aunado a una sociópata filosofía personal cuya contrastante índole con su deseo de proteger a la sociedad misma, evidencia un conflicto interno sin resolver. Lo mismo puede decirse de usted, ¿cierto, Wilde?"

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Ambas somos lo mismo; usamos una máscara cuya grietas de vez en cuando permiten que nuestros últimos restos de humanidad se manifiesten en la pétrea semblante de ese hipotético disfraz." – Me miró fijamente. – "Hay veces que odiamos esa virtud, que desearíamos volvernos insensibles ante los eventos a nuestro alrededor y decantarnos por el fatuo hedonismo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podemos abandonar nuestra moral por completo, porque caer en ese agujero de indiferencia significaría que el sentido de la vida misma se perdería."

– "Una deducción muy osada para alguien que apenas me ha conocido por menos de diez minutos."

– "¿No es exactamente lo que usted hace con sus fábulas de primaria? ¿Tratar de obtener un perfil mental basado en una etérea anécdota, irónicamente practicando esa parcialidad que la parábola nos advierte de no caer?" – Sonrió tenuemente. – "No es psicóloga, lo sé; no es la primera que finge ser algo que no es. Pero no la culpo, de algo debemos vivir; y al menos lo suyo es honrado."

– "Gracias, Dyne." – Contesté, manteniendo la compostura. – "Puedes retirarte si lo deseas."

– "Lo haré, porque es lo que ambas queremos." – Se incorporó. – "Hagamos un trato, Wilde; usted anota que todo está bien conmigo cada semana y yo le ahorro la molestia de mi presencia, ¿le parece aceptable?"

– "¿Qué eres? ¿Una mafiosa?"

– "No, esos son los policías. Y ahora trabajamos para ellos."

– "Como diga, Don Corleone." – Ofrecí mi mano. – " _Ci vediamo, sergente Nikos._ "

– " _Ya su, iatrós._ " – La estrechó.

Y tan rápido como apareció, la empusa desapareció tras la puerta. Directa, fría, en ocasiones algo cruda, pero siempre contundente; como una bala. Esa podría ser la descripción figurativa lacónica más acertada que podría hacer sobre esa mediterránea, y seguro a ella le complacería. Me alegro de no tener que tratar con ella, porque aunque posea un lindo trasero y un cabello tan sublimemente lacio, su mente es algo con la que no deseo entrometerme. No por su audaz despliegue de agudeza intelectual que demostró, sino por miedo a encontrarme conmigo misma conforme escudriñe esa psiquis tan enigmática. Cuando observamos el abismo, este también nos observa; y sinceramente, yo misma me doy miedo.

Pero al menos comprendí el secreto de esa sinergia que de alguna manera, esas tres logran crear. El espectro tan dicotómico que representan el optimismo de Jaëgersturm junto con el fatalismo de Nikos, con Cetania en medio de esas dos, es fácilmente intercambiable desde diferentes ángulos. Los informes que he repasado y la charla actual me han aclarado mucho del panorama de esas tres; esa condenada parábola paquiderma realmente es efectiva. La arachne puede demostrar un pesimismo en sus esperanzas de triunfo en su entrenamiento, pero que su propia esperanza y el apoyo moral de sus seres queridos logran contrarrestar. Mientras tanto, la griega aún tiene ese dejo de ánimo en su trabajo, a pesar de esa actitud socialmente abúlica.

No citaré el concepto psicoanalítico del Id, Ego y Superego de ese sobrevalorado (y descartado) Sigmund Freud, pero confieso que ese triunvirato de personalidades, tan diferentes pero iguales entre sí, es realmente una simbiosis efectiva. Ya sea que se odien o se amen, el balance se mantiene intacto, lo cual es lo mejor para ellas y nosotros; tres Arias terminarían mal, así como tres Dynes se tornarían crueles con facilidad, mientras que un trío de rapaces iguales sería una inopia de eficiencia media. Ignoro si esa era la intención de Kuroko al reclutarlas, pero concedo que esa flojonaza ha superado mis expectativas y las del resto con sus correctas elecciones.

Ojalá me incluyera también entre esos aciertos, pero ni yo misma me lo tragaría.

Exhalando y reposando sobre el diván, anoté los apuntes finales en mi bloc, plasmando mis interpretaciones sobre esas tres revoltosas. Ignoro que les depare el futuro; quizás triunfen y ese ambicioso proyecto por generar un cambio en las leyes se dé, tal vez lo echen a perder, no lo sé. Pero si de algo puedo estar segura, es que aún les espera un largo y tortuoso camino que las conducirá a un infierno tan pronto terminen de salir del anterior. Lo sé perfectamente, pues es la historia de mi vida. Desconozco que tenga el mañana preparado para mí, pero aquí estaré, luchando para evitar que los obstáculos me impidan realizar mi objetivo, por muy inexorables que parezcan.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil ser Emily Wilde.

 **[…]**

Terminamos.

Consultando mi reloj, observé que ya había pasado la media hora correspondiente a la sesión de la mantis, así que sugerí a mi amada americana que cesáramos la práctica de tiro. Accediendo ella, retiré la cinta de munición de Mugi y cerré la tapa de la carcasa. El durable cañón, humeante por soportar más de mil trescientos proyectiles por segundo por tiempo prolongado, había bajado paulatinamente su elevada temperatura y rojo daba paso al negro imperante. Mi ametralladora poseía un aspecto gastado a pesar de su poco uso, con rayones y algunas partes del metal abolladas, pero eso le daba un toque veterano que me agradaba. La llevaría a mi cuarto para darle su mantenimiento semanal más tarde, aunque en el fondo lamentaba que Zoe no estuviera disponible para compartir otra de nuestras charlas mientras lustrábamos nuestras herramientas de trabajo.

Despidiéndonos de Keiko, la guardia de la armería, la castaña y yo tomamos el elevador hasta la tercera planta. Noté un poco nerviosa a la falconiforme después de su tiempo con Emily, posiblemente tratando temas delicados, aunque su humor también lucía un poco más jubiloso y animado. Ignoro qué clase de plática haya tenido con la doctora, pero le agradecí el alegrarse el día. Todos necesitamos un momento para externar lo que tenemos dentro y escuchar las palabras adecuadas para devolvernos la tranquilidad. Y hablando de intercambiar diálogos, aproveché la breve pero adecuada privacidad del ascensor para proponerle a la halcón la idea que la teniente sugirió. Espero resulte.

– " _¿Süsse?_ " – Pregunté.

– "Dime, flaquita." – Me miró de reojo. – "Y ni se te ocurra hacer esa broma."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Musité. – "No, sólo quería saber si quisieras que compartiéramos la habitación esta noche."

– "¿Uh? ¿En serio?"

– "Sí. Claro, si quieres." – Reiteré.

– "Sabes que nunca me negaría a tan excelente idea, flaca; pero, ¿no se molestará tu domadora azul?"

– "Únicamente será dormir, linda, nada de romper las reglas de mamá Lala."

– "Entonces no." – Fingió disgusto, torciendo la boca. Luego, sonrió. – "Bueno, sí. Pero promete que continuaremos donde nos quedamos."

– "Esa es la idea, guapa." – Sonreí, rodeándola con mi brazo.

– "¿Nos besaremos aún más intensamente?" – Se pegó a mí. – "¿Con la lengua hasta el fondo?"

– "Toda la noche."

– "¿Dormiremos abrazadas para que no me coma el Coco?"

– "Y tampoco los monstruos bajo la cama, amor."

– "¿No te burlarás cuando me veas en mi pijama de pollitos?"

– "Yo ni uso, siempre duermo con mi ropa regular."

– "Bien, ¿será en mi habitación o en la tuya?"

– "La mía." – Afirmé. – "A menos que quieras que todo Iron Maiden nos vea ponernos cariñosas."

– "Oye, son como angelitos guardianes." – Puso su dedo en mi barbilla. – "Y prefiero a que los Irons nos cuiden a que esa azulada nos observe con su mirada de muerta. Espera, esa es la intención, ¿verdad?"

– "No puedo hacerlo sin la protección de Nuestra Señora del Abismo, _Süsse_." – Repliqué. – "Quien sabe, quizás Lala sea voyeurista."

– "Ay, siempre con tus tonterías, flaca." – Me dio un golpecito. – "Estoy segura que ella te daría un guadañazo por andarle inventando fruslerías. Y bien merecido lo tienes."

– "Ya la defiendes, no sabía que fueran tan amigas." – Reí, besando su cabeza. – "Te amo, pajarita. No faltes, ¿vale?"

– "Llevaré mi brújula para no perderme." – Siguió el juego. – "¿Qué harás ahora?"

– "Terminar de escribirle a la irlandesa y mi madre." – Contesté al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. – "¿Le mandarás una carta hoy a Yuuko?"

– "Sí, tiene dos días que no lo hago y comenzaría a preocuparse." – Se encaminó a su recámara. – "¿Quieres que después limpiemos nuestras armas juntas? No me salgas con que ya hiciste una cita con esa occisa agusanada."

– "Tranquila, ella estará ocupada. Y por supuesto que acepto." – Le propiné un ósculo en su mejilla. – " _Danke_. Yo te aviso si termino primero, ¿vale?"

– " _Alright._ " – Me dio uno también. – "Te veo al rato."

Entrando a mi habitación, coloqué a mi ametralladora en su rack y lavé mis manos antes de proseguir escribiéndole a mi reina de añil epidermis. La capitana, por flojera, nos había dado prácticamente el día libre, pero sin poder salir del edificio, lo cual fue una bendición para poder recuperar la cordura. Seguía en mi plan de comunicación con la irlandesa por medios tradicionales, sin recurrir a mi teléfono. En el fondo, esperaba que el no oír su deífica voz o verla en otra forma que no fuera su retrato, siempre vigilante en mi pared, hiciera que el regreso a su lado fuera cien veces más placentero. Esta pequeña auto-privación de la presencia de mi amada era un ciertamente doloroso plan, pero contaba con la esperanza de que fuera retribuida sobradamente a futuro.

Además, entre más esperáramos, mejor sería el sexo de regreso.

Si bien el evento más reciente por agregar apenas habían sido la sesión con Emily, aproveché para añadir el tema de Zombina, su cita con Roberto, y el asunto de compartir varios ósculos con la rapaz. Sé que aquello sería como firmar mi sentencia de muerte a manos del filoso falce, pero tampoco es que deseara morir tan pronto; me aseguré de usar palabras que prácticamente dijeran la verdad pero de otra manera, sin incriminarme mucho y halagándola de vez en cuando entre líneas con ingeniosas metáforas resaltando su beldad tanto física como mental.

Tal vez fuera hacer algo de trampa, y estaba segura de que mi zalamería excesiva no pasaría desapercibida por la aguda inteligencia de la dullahan, pero confiaba en que mi valor para serle honesta, aunque me desfavoreciera, fuera suficiente para hacerla desistir en su afán por probar la peligrosidad de su dalla usando mi tronco corpóreo. Terminando de recordarle de la manera más melosa pero también sincera cuanto la amaba, doblé las hojas que conformaban mi misiva, las metí al envoltorio y pasé la lengua en el adhesivo de la aletilla para cerrar el sobre. Ahí fue el turno de la carta a mi madre.

Era irónico como ahora, que tenía la oportunidad y los motivos para redactar un mensaje a la mujer que me trajo a este mundo y me permitió de disfrutar de estos grandiosos momentos con el simple hecho de haberme dado a luz, mi cabeza se hallaba en blanco. No era ese viejo rencor que alimenté por años debido a su ausencia; su última visita fue suficiente para empezar a perdonar paulatinamente sus faltas como progenitora, que en cierta manera no podían imputárseles completamente sin tener en cuenta la nación y la manera en que ella fue criada.

En realidad, lo que me impedía el agradecer apropiadamente a la recientemente ascendida Vera Jaëgersturm era mi propio perfeccionismo. El título de _Standartenführerin_ era el rango más alto que nuestra familia había alcanzado desde hace cinco generaciones, precediendo a las Guerras Mundiales y al siglo XX mismo. Una coronel exigía respeto, y yo debía impresionarla. Sí, yo era su hija, su sangre y heredera, ella siempre me aceptaría como fuera; pero en el fondo, quería buscar alguna forma de demostrarle mi gratitud de la misma manera tan magnífica como ella se había consagrado con un puesto tan prominente en nuestra patria.

Entonces, lo recordé: La daga.

Ella me obsequió la _ehrendolch_ , el símbolo de sus estatus, por la sencilla razón de que estaba orgullosa de mí. Tales objetos punzocortantes solamente pueden ser entregados como muestras de respeto, y ella me otorgó ese privilegio. Normalmente, tendría que esperar a su muerte para heredarla, pero ese acto en vida simbolizaba que me estimaba no solamente como su consanguínea, sino como una soldado digna. Lo había repetido con anterioridad, y en mi propia ceguera por la fatuidad, olvidé lo más importante. Sonreí ligeramente al acordarme de la parábola del elefante; cuánta verdad contenida en una vieja historia. Suspirando y con mis ánimos recobrados, mi respuesta consistió en una simple frase que englobaba mi sentir no sólo por su regalo, sino también por lo que ella era para mí y lo mucho que la amaba.

 _"Contundente como una espada, resistente como un escudo, inexpugnable como un castillo, enorme como la patria y eterna como la gloria; eso es una Jaëgersturm."_

Tan breve declamación podría sonar inadecuada para expresarme o corresponderle correctamente por su invaluable obsequio, pero las Sparassedianas valuamos mucho lo que unas cuantas palabras llegan a transmitir sin necesidad de extenderse en demasía. Mi madre deseaba que me enorgulleciera de mí misma, y lo logró; ahora, mi contestación era prueba evidente de ello. Nunca había expresado tal satisfacción por mi estirpe en casa, ni siquiera cuando ella o mi abuela me lo exigían; tal vez porque realmente jamás tuve muchos motivos por los cuales sentirme orgullosa. No recurriría al patriotismo ciego, porque haber nacido en un pedazo de tierra en particular no significaba mucho cuando todos compartimos el mismo mundo. Pero ahora, con lo que he logrado, tenía suficientes motivos para inflar mi pecho con dicha y alegría.

Gracias, mamá.

Firmando la hoja con mi nombre y el infaltable ' _Sparassus über alles_ ', cerré el sobre, coloqué los sellos oficiales de la Agencia Nacional de Policía en ambas cartas para asegurar su incólume entrega y me levanté para entregárselos a Chiasa. Sin embargo, tan pronto me incorporé, la puerta comenzó a sonar. Sonreí, parecía que la estadounidense había completado sus tareas al mismo tiempo que yo y estaba deseosa por comenzar la primera fase de nuestro tiempo compartido en mis aposentos. Con el sol todavía brillando con sus últimos rayos antes de reposar, aún era relativamente temprano; aunque tampoco podía culparla, pues yo también me encontraba deseosa de disfrutar su compañía. Acomodando mi ropa, que seguramente terminaría en el suelo más tarde, abrí la puerta y, adelantándome a sus acciones, cerré mis ojos y acomodé mis labios en posición para ofrecerle un ósculo a la arpía.

– "Hola, nena prechocha." – Le saludé, abrazándola. – "Dame un bechito, guapa."

– "¿Eh? ¡Ay, espera, Aria! ¡Soy yo!"

– "¿Uh?" – Abrí los ojos. Rápidamente me despegué de la mujer en cuestión. – "¡Oh, mil perdones, Mei! ¡Lo siento, pensé que eras Cetania!"

– "E-está bien, compañera, te creo." – Aseguró la ruborizada lagartija, riendo nerviosamente. – "Digo, tampoco está mal que la reciban a una tan cariñosamente. No te preocupes."

– "Bien, ya me había asustado al sentirte tan bajita." – Suspiré. – "Pensé que Lala me había caído de sorpresa. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tan rápido de transfirieron?"

– "Síp, de hecho me ofrecieron el cuarto que está al lado de Cetania." – Contestó la gecko, señalándolo. – "Creo que seremos vecinas. Pero primero, debo descargar mis pertenencias del vehículo."

– "Ya veo, ¿quieres que la rapaz y yo te ayudemos?"

– "Si no es molestia. _Muito obrigada_ , Aria." – La pelirroja hizo una reverencia. – "También deberemos contar con la ayuda de la sargento Nikos, son muchas cosas."

– "Entiendo. Vale, tú avisa a la empusa y yo a la castaña." – Le indiqué. – "Ah, pero toca primero. Créeme, salvará tu vida."

– "Por supuesto, amiga, ni que fuera una maleducada para nunca tocar primero."

Sé que la chica de Osaka no lo dijo con malas intenciones, pero igualmente dolió. Llamé a la puerta de la falconiforme y, en esa ocasión, fue ella quien me recibió con un beso sorpresa. Devolviéndole el gesto, le informé de la presencia de Silica y accedió a auxiliarnos. Reunidas las cuatro, con la helénica todavía mirándome con desprecio (es decir, como siempre), tomamos el elevador hasta la primera planta. Abriéndose las puertas de éste, nos encontramos con Kanna, Chiasa, Keiko y hasta Emily observando anonadadas hacia la entrada principal. Salvo por nuestra escamosa mecánica, nosotras volteamos y rápidamente comprendimos el porqué de tan absortos estados las compañeras.

– " _Holy fuck…_ "

Con la halcón expresando floridamente el sentimiento ajeno, las tres nos apresuramos a cruzar las translucientes puertas para contemplar más de cerca a la causa de todo el estupor que permeaba la estación. Tal y como lo había prometido, el profesor Sarver cumplió su palabra y nos había entregado no una, sino dos vehículos nuevos para el uso exclusivo de la división Monster Ops. Después de tantos retrasos y la reputación que la doctora Redguard espetaba sobre el científico, parecía que tales garantías habían sido más falsas que las hechas por un político.

Pero ahora, aquí estaban, las pruebas irrefutables que el padre de Haruhiko tenía palabra de hombre. Dos transportes, dos gloriosas unidades móviles se alzaban como imponentes bestias frente a nosotras. Y no eran furgonetas de segunda generación sacadas de alguna chatarrería de mala muerte, sino verdaderos vehículos blindados usados por nada menos que la mismísima _Bundeswehr_ , las fuerzas armadas alemanas. Me tallé los seis ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando, descubriendo para mi beneplácito que era muy real.

 _Rheinmetall YAK_.

Con trece toneladas y media de peso, casi siete metros de largo, tres y medio de ancho y lo mismo de alto; esas gigantescas bellezas eran obras maestras de auténtico acero germano. Siguiendo las especificaciones de la ANP, los transportes se encontraban pintados de color azul acero de oscuros tonos y presentaban el emblema dorado en el frente. Contaba con dos luces policiacas color rojo en la parte superior y una sirena en medio, más un par de luces atrás, como si necesitara más maneras de acentuar su inherente autoridad a cualquiera que los viera. En los costados de la caja, ostentaba el nombre de Monster Ops en grandes letras mayúsculas blancas, con marcial estilo tipográfico.

Poseía seis gruesos neumáticos reforzados, y seis puertas para fácil evacuación, más una montura en la zona superior de la caja que permitía acomodar diferentes tipos de armas, incluyendo mi MG3. También, un poco más atrás de ésta, había una serie de pequeños tubos que rápidamente identifiqué como el sistema de bengalas o humo distractor de emergencia, aunque ignoro qué utilidad tengan fuera del ámbito militar. Y, por supuesto, el logo de empresas _The Gambler_ residiendo en las puertas laterales medias, firma del conglomerado proveedor de tan poderosos colosos metálicos.

– "Directos desde tierras teutonas; doscientos cincuenta caballos de fuerza, velocidad de cien kilómetros por hora y capaz de cubrir distancias de seiscientos kilómetros." – Mencionó Kuroko, bajando de la cabina de uno, junto al resto. – "Vidrios a prueba de balas, carrocería blindada contra ataques de lanzacohetes, llantas resistentes a una carga de seis kilos de minas antitanque, garantía de por vida. ¿No son hermosos, granates?"

– " _Hauptmann…_ " – Hablé, saliendo de mi asombro. – "¿En verdad son nuestros a partir de ahora?"

– "Lo sé, pensé que esos hongos de la pizza en la cafetería habían sido alucinógenos." – Respondió, acercándose. – "Finalmente las demás agencias dejarán de burlarse de nosotras. Y todo gracias a ese querubín de Haru; debería enviarle un peluche como agradecimiento."

– "O una correa de seguridad." – Injirió la mediterránea. – "Hacernos correr por toda la ciudad no es mi idea de angelito, Jerarca."

– "¿Cuál de las dos persecuciones?" – Rió la capitana. Nunca olvidaré esa pesadilla que ella y Doppel prepararon. – "En fin, ahora que estos bebitos y Mei se hallan finalmente donde deben estar, podemos contar con que ustedes pondrán de su parte para mantenerlos en óptimo estado. Estas cosas cuestan más de sus salarios."

– "Hablamos en serio." – Declaró la doppelgänger. – "Cada unidad está valuada en un millón de dólares americanos."

– "¿Pues cuánto dinero posee el osado de Sarver?" – Interrogó la rapaz. – "¿Qué sigue? ¿Cazas supersónicos? ¿Nuestros propios robots gigantes?"

– "Tiburones con rayos láser, _Süsse_." – Bromeé. – "No entiendo, _Hauptmann_ ; si el profesor tiene tantos recursos, ¿por qué no nos financia? Nos vendría bien una que otra manita de gato."

– "Será muy generoso, pero no confío completamente en él, granate." – Aclaró la coordinadora. – "Además, los contratistas actuales del gobierno siguen en nómina vigente y deberemos esperar hasta que la fecha de expiración nos permita renovar contratos y poder elegir nuevos proveedores. Suena absurdo, pero yo no hago las leyes."

– "Al menos ya contamos con transportes dignos para sus indignos traseros, novatas." – Exclamó Titania, bajando de la parte trasera. – "¿Y bien? ¿Van a quedarse ahí o sacarán las cajas de esta escamosa de una vez? ¡Muévanse, cabronas!"

Obedeciendo al instante, nos subimos a la caja trasera del vehículo para descargar las pertenencias de nuestra compañera brasileña. Entrando, nos encontramos con un moderno complejo de cámaras y rastreo que permitían la vigilancia desde las pequeñas pantallas y ubicaciones con el sistema de posicionamiento global. Había suficiente espacio para que yo reposara sin que tuviera que mantenerme agachada, además de multitud de racks y compartimientos para armas junto a sus accesorios, facilitando la rápida respuesta durante emergencias. Contábamos con pequeñas ventanillas blindadas para poder atacar desde el interior, muy similar a los _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ de la Wehrmacht. Los extintores y los botiquines médicos conformaban las necesidades de seguridad obligatorias.

– "¿Ansiosa por meterles mano, Mei?" – Preguntó la castaña mientras cargábamos los contenedores. – "¿Deseosa por medirles el aceite?"

– "No lo hagas sonar tan indecente, _Peaches_." – Dijo Nikos, oprimiendo el botón del ascensor. – "Eso déjaselo a esta garrapata inútil."

– "¿Celosa porque ni los tampones querrían internarse en ti, amargada?" – Injerí.

– "En realidad, tengo miedo hasta de conducirlos." – Aclaró Silica, las puertas del elevador abriéndose. – "Sé que la mayoría de los costos son debido al blindaje y aparatos militares, pero diablos, ¿un millón de dólares? Si rompo aunque sea una bujía, me mandan al paredón después de una doble sentencia. Por eso la Patrona y la entrenadora Jättelund los manejaron camino aquí."

– "Bueno, si le dieron acceso a ese par de dementes, entonces contigo serían más laxos en caso de algún fallo." – Opiné. – "Además, ya oíste a la capitana; esos mastodontes resisten de todo. Y conociendo a Sarver, seguramente está protegido contra explosiones termonucleares."

– "¿Cómo le hizo esa enana de Titania para conducir?" – Se cuestionó la estadounidense, riendo. – "¿Se subió encima de Manako?"

– "Asientos de altura y distancia ajustable, amiga." – Esclareció la pelirroja. – "La cabina incluso cuenta con compartimientos para vasos de bebida extra-grandes. Y reproductor de video de ocho bocinas con doble subwoofer para máxima experiencia teatral móvil. Demonios, hasta posee un sistema patentado para evitar que se voltee en situaciones de poco equilibrio. Obvio que radio, GPS y demás amenidades están incluidas."

– "Joder, ni en mi casa contamos con tanta parafernalia." – Expresé al tiempo que arribamos al tercer piso. – "¿Por qué no vivimos en ellos? Hay espacio y comodidades suficientes para todas."

– "Denegado, _Potato_ , le sacarías hongos." – Respondió la pelinegra, saliendo. – "¿Puedo preguntar que tanto cargas, Silica? Esta caja en particular pesa demasiado."

– "Mis herramientas mecánicas que traje de casa, sargento." – Replicó la gecko ojizarca, sacando su llave. – "Me dieron algunas en la estación, pero no son suficientes para la diversidad de vehículos que la policía emplea; y ni hablar de unidades especializadas como los YAK."

– "No sabíamos que contabas con equipo para transportes así, lagartijita." – Mencionó la falconiforme.

– "Muchas me fueron heredadas por mi tío Ryuu, Cetania. El resto las compré con el paso del tiempo." – Contestó la reptil, abriendo la puerta de su habitación. – "Él tiene un taller en Osaka y siempre se mantiene preparado para todo imprevisto. Claro que ni los camiones de carga se comparan con nuestros pequeños monstruos alemanes; me pregunto qué dirá cuando se entere que están bajo mi responsabilidad. Ah, puedes ponerlos por ahí, Aria."

– "Vale." – Deposité la caja en el suelo. – "¿Quieres que te ayudemos a decorar el cuarto?"

– "No deseo quitarles más su tiempo, chicas. Descuiden, que de por sí no tengo mucho."

– "Eres parte de la familia ahora, Mei. No es molestia alguna apoyarte." – Habló la arpía, usando su pulgar para quitar el adhesivo. – "Tampoco olvides que te lo debemos por ayudarnos con lo del incendio y transportarnos por la ciudad. Y comerte el horror que preparé en la fiesta; en serio, me alegro que sigas viva."

– "Y acompañarme a conseguir los obsequios para la festejada ese día." – Añadió la mantis. – "Te lo agradezco, Silica."

– "¿Ves, lagartijita? Todas te queremos." – Tercié. – "Es un placer ayudarte."

– "Vale, acepto o mi cabello no será lo único rojo por aquí." – Se ruborizó, moviendo discretamente su colita aguamarina. – " _Muito obrigada, amigas._ "

Como había anunciado, la gecko no tenía muchas pertenencias más allá de su ropa y unos cuantos objetos personales, incluyendo fotos de sus familiares. El resto de sus cosas consistían en llaves, destornilladores, pinzas y demás herramientas del mundo de la mecánica. Había más piezas en esos contenedores que armas en la armería y suficiente metal como para crearle una capa de blindaje nueva a los YAKs. Por alguna (afortunada) coincidencia, terminé abriendo una caja que contenía su ropa interior, admirando esas delgadas tangas que las especies reptilianas usan debido a que sus colas impiden prendas más pudorosas. O quizás es preferencia personal de Silica, lo ignoro. Eso sí, imaginarme a su dueña vistiendo tan reveladoras piezas me hizo babear en más de una ocasión.

Una de las curiosidades de la poiquiloterma, era que su cuarto carecía de cama alguna. En lugar de un colchón, el centro de su habitación estaba ocupado por una gran hamaca con los colores de la bandera brasileña colgada de ambos lados de la recámara. Era comprensible, la cola le estorbaría al dormir y los agujeros de la red eran perfectos para el reposo de la reptil. Ya terminadas, ella nos agradeció y, tal vez animada por nuestra buena amistad, la chica de ojos azules nos sugirió que convenciéramos a Smith de dejarnos dar un paseo en los transportes, con la escamosa como conductora. Ya que la idea sonaba divertida y actualmente deseábamos estrenar los vehículos que obtuvimos con tanto esfuerzo, accedimos.

¡Hablo en serio! ¡Ese demonio en miniatura casi provoca nuestra muerte!

Bajando las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, tocamos la puerta que ostentaba el nombre de la coordinadora. La agente era en verdad egocéntrica, pues ese horrible _chibi_ de su persona decoraba también la madera de la entrada a sus aposentos; quizás si gastara menos en calcomanías de ella misma y más en apoyar a su propio equipo podríamos contar con calentadores en nuestras habitaciones para el invierno o al menos un maldito ventilador. Al menos fue lo suficientemente sensata para darnos libros de leyes y así conocer nuestros límites y restricciones, que como me imaginaba, eran más numerosas que en Weidmann. _Scheisse_ , extrañaré tener autorización para callar gente escandalosa a balazos; ¡y justo ahora que tengo a Mugi!

– "¿Sí?" – Nos atendió, de todas las personas, Doppel. – "¿Qué quieren?"

– "Oh, mil perdones, alférez." – Se disculpó Mei, quien había tocado. – "Pensamos que esta la estancia de la capitana."

– "Ésta es, la estoy vigilando en su ausencia."

– "¿Dónde está entonces la Jerarca?" – Cuestionó la nativa de Mitilene. – "Dijo que pasaría la noche aquí."

– "Reunión de emergencia en las oficinas de Tokio." – Contestó la cambiaformas. – "Tio y Mannachi están con ella, y dado que Bina también se halla ausente, me pidieron que acomodara sus cuartos en lo que regresan, en la noche, si tienen suerte. Aún no termino, así que apresúrense."

– "Sólo queríamos el permiso de la _Hauptmann_ para poder usar uno de los YAKs." – Hablé yo.

– "¿Alguna razón en especial, granate?"

– "Únicamente probarlos." – Replicó la rapaz. – "No tardaremos mucho."

– "¿No pueden esperar hasta mañana, cuando vayan a entrenar?" – Interrogó la Abismal, revisando sus uñas. – "Es más, tú podrías ser la chofer de estas niñas, reptil, ¿no te basta?"

– "Se lo agradezco, alférez." – La aludida hizo una reverencia. – "Aunque me temo que no sería lo mismo."

– "¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta madrugar o algo así?"

– "Dudamos que la entrenadora Jättelund nos ofrezca libertad para explorar la ciudad a gusto, alférez." – Injirió la griega.

– "Si que estás entusiasmada en salir con tus compañeras, sargento." – Rió tenuemente la doppelgänger. – "Creí que no soportabas el safismo excesivo de la arachne."

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Simplemente quiero disfrutar de la recompensa por nuestro trabajo." – Respondió la helénica. Pensamos igual. – "Quizás usemos a _Potato_ como refacción en caso de que un neumático falle."

– "¡Hey!" – Volví a quejarme.

– "De acuerdo, eso me convenció." – Asintió la peliblanca.

– "¡Hey!"

– "Pero esa decisión no la tomaré yo." – Usó sacó un celular de su cabello. – "Espero no se encuentre en medio de la junta. Las culparé a ustedes, así que no me preocupo de ser así."

No nos molestamos en recriminarle su cinismo y esperamos a que hablara con la coordinadora. Ahora que me fijaba, en el piso únicamente había cuatro habitaciones para cinco integrantes de MON, entre las cuales el nombre de la Abismal no figuraba. Incluso Titania poseía una en su posesión, así como Kanna, la de esta última ubicada en el primer piso, junto a la lavandería. Ignoraba si Chiasa, Keiko o la guardia exterior (cuyo nombre continuamos desconociendo) también poseían las suyas, ya que siempre las veíamos, pero tampoco es que no preocupara. Antes que continuara con mi debate mental, la doppelgänger hizo contacto con nuestra jefa.

– " _Ah hafh'drn, Doppel 'ai._ " – Saludó en su enigmática lengua. – "Me alegro. Te interrumpo para informarte que las novatas desean pasear en las unidades nuevas. Sí, como niñas chiquitas. Incluso ella; lo sé. Claro, no hay problema; entiendo. ¿Bina se ha comunicado? Ya veo; de acuerdo, suerte. Adiós."

– "¿Qué dijo?" – Preguntó Silica.

– "Que no." – Respondió la alférez, bostezando. – "Mejor suerte para la próxima, sigan participando."

– "¿Es definitivo?" – Cuestionó la castaña, con vaga esperanza.

– "Sí."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Suspiré. – "Supongo deberemos conformarnos con Titania. La suerte es efímera."

– "No hay remedio." – Añadió la mantis, haciendo una reverencia a la cambiaformas. – "Lamentamos haberla molestado, alférez. Nos retiramos."

– "Ay, me rompen el abyecto corazón el verlas tan desdichadas." – Fingió Doppel, con sonrisa burlona. Luego, usó un mechón de cabello prensil para sacar una llave de su pelo y entregársela a la empusa. – "Tengan, déjenme en paz."

– "¿Eh?" – Dyne miró el objeto, extrañada. – "Pero si la Jerarca dijo…"

– "Esas juntas suelen durar dos horas, mínimo." – Injirió la Abismal. – "Así que si se apresuran, pueden divertirse un rato en lo que regresan."

– "¿D-de verdad?" – Interrogó la patidifusa pelirroja.

– "Es obvio."

– " _Danke schön, Doppel._ " – Hice una reverencia. – "Prometemos no olvid-"

– "Largo." – Aseveró la doppelgänger, apuntando con su dedo hacia las escaleras. – "Y nada de tonterías."

– "¡Ah, c-claro! ¡ _Thanks a lot, ma'am_!" – Expresó la halcón, alejándose. – " _¡See ya!_ "

Sin querer arruinar nuestra suerte o invocar el castigo del Caos Eterno, bajamos las escaleras con celeridad hasta la primera planta, eufóricas por ponerle nuestras manos y alas encima a los transportes. Mei era la más emocionada, como denotaban sus ojos brillando intensamente con ese llamativo azul de sus iris y su larga cola agitándose conforme nos acercábamos al estacionamiento subterráneo donde habían sido aparcados los vehículos.

Era insólito que la desinteresada ser del Vacío Infinito mostrara un lado tan benévolo con nuestro grupo de novatas, pero tan generosa muestra de altruismo y el condonarnos el quebrar una orden directa de la mandamás demostraba que la dadivosidad habitaba también en ella. Aunque no debería sorprendernos del todo, pues estamos en el mismo bando y defendemos los mismos ideales, por muy poco que ella demuestre su compromiso con la justicia. Eso o pensaba usarlo para chantajearnos la próxima vez, lo cual sería de esperar.

Arribamos hacia el aparcadero, con las luces ya propiamente instaladas y las paredes pintadas con tonos blancos y azules, junto a los diversos carteles y logos que cualquiera esperaría de una institución seria. Aún lucía algo vacío, con unos pocos coches patrulla ocupando los espacios designados. Pero, aún con la vastedad tan llena de nada del lugar, un titán de acero y material reforzado sobresalía como un majestuoso castillo en medio de un valle despejado, con un intimidante perfil que avasallaba a cualquier otro medio de transporte en la comarca. Podíamos sentirnos orgullosas de nuestros acorazados terrestres; salvo por el ejército, nadie más en el país poseía corceles tan formidables.

¡Y si los tienen, les pinchamos las llantas!

Con la hidalguía de una monarca (y para dárselas con ínfulas de fatua vanagloria), Dyne entregó la argenta llave a la poiquiloterma, cediéndole el derecho de ocupar el asiento del conductor. Tal llave poseía un diseño único, irreproducible, y contenía un diminuto chip que autentificaba al usuario, para garantizar que únicamente el personal autorizado tendría acceso al YAK. Realizando una pose que imitaba a un jinete recibiendo el título nobiliario de caballero, la pelirroja tomó el objeto con ambas manos y raudamente la insertó en la cerradura de la puerta, desbloqueando el seguro y ofreciendo senda libre a la alegre gecko.

Nikos ocupó el lugar del copiloto, tanto por su rango como porque fue la más rápida en tomarlo. Aquello no importaba, pues lo substancial era compartir el momento, juntas. Que aquello significara desacatar las órdenes también lo hacía deliciosamente irresistible. Era irónico que las encargadas de mantener las reglas en orden se hallaran quebrándolas de nuevo, pero si los abusos de autoridad de Smith nos han enseñado algo, es que el fin justifica los medios. Y además, no nos pasamos limpiando baba, cambiando pañales e incendiando carritos para bebé como para no merecer gozar de un poco de insubordinación.

Con un giro de la llave, la cabina se iluminó. A pesar de que su sangre fría le reclamaría, la brasileña encendió el aire acondicionado, haciendo que las corrientes de refrescante brisa artificial nos recorrieran el cuerpo. Tuvimos que disminuir la potencia en poco tiempo, pues la repentina descarga de gélida ventisca casi paraliza al equipo de tal manera que hasta mis antiguas jefas antárticas se quejarían por la temperatura. Arreglado el detalle de la biósfera polar improvisada, Cetania sugirió que comprobáramos la calidad del sistema de sonido, descubriendo que la consola de entretenimiento contaba con entradas para toda clase de dispositivos portátiles. Conectando el teléfono de la falconiforme en la toma auxiliar y configurándola ella con su lista de música personal, subimos el volumen y se dio marcha a la sinfonía.

 _'¡You'll take my life but i'll take yours too!'_

La inconfundible voz del vocalista resonó en los ochos parlantes del interior con la misma intensidad que un concierto en vivo, trayéndome las memorias aquella eufórica presentación en la capital. Como si no fuera suficiente el escándalo dentro, la americana propuso que también encendieran los altavoces externos, obediencia la reptiliana al instante, también exultada. Pronto, las bocinas en la parte superior del vehículo distribuyeron por vía sonora las estridentes guitarras y la poderosa batería del grupo de heavy metal preferido por mi amada pajarita, esparciéndola por todo el estacionamiento y posiblemente el edificio sobre nosotras.

Incluso cuando Nikos no compartía la admiración que yo, la castaña y aparentemente hasta la ojizarca, por la ruidosa música británica, la pelinegra se unió en el canto grupal por medio de tarareos para acompañar nuestro desafinado canto. Daba igual si Smith aparecía de repente y nos enviaba a las minas de sal de algún país tercermundista en medio de disputa territorial; esa noche, cuatro novatas estaban de fiesta y dispuestas a destrozar media Asaka de ser necesario si alguien trataba de impedirlo. Por un pequeño momento, las defensoras de la ley se volvieron unas rebeldes ilícitas.

– "¡Deberíamos bautizar a este monstruo, chicas!" – Gritó Mei, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la tonada. – "¿Alguien tiene un buen nombre?"

– " _¡Eiserne Jugnfrau!_ " – Sugerí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. – "¡La Dama de Hierro! ¡Propongo ese!"

– " _¡Iron Maiden!_ " – Exclamó la estadounidense, entendiendo al instante. – " _¡Hell yeah! ¡I fuckin' love it, Blondie!_ "

– "¡Me gusta!" – Declaró la mediterránea.

– "¡También a mí!" – Acotó la gecko. – "¡Se queda, entonces!"

– "¡La Dama de Hierro!" – Emití durante el enérgico solo de guitarra. – "¡Metal puro para castigar hijos de puta!"

– " _¡Blondie, come here!_ " – Me ordenó la férvida arpía. – " _¡Come here and kiss me, dammit!_ "

– " _¡Jawohl, meine Kaiserin!_ " – Obedecí, propinándole un profundo beso. – " _¡Ich liebe dich!_ "

– " _¡Woohoo! ¡I'm a metal machine, motherfuckers!_ " – Expresó impetuosamente la rapaz al separarse, sin dejar de abrazarme. – " _¡Mei, wake up this monster and let's rock this motherfuckin' town to the ground!_ "

– "¡No entiendo, amiga!" – Respondió la confundida lagartija. – "¡En japonés, por favor!"

– "¡Que arranques de una vez!" – Habló la nativa de Mitilene. – "¡De prisa!"

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Silica insertó la llave en el switch. – "¡Uno, dos, que comience la fiesta!"

Y entonces, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Literalmente; tan pronto la chica de Osaka giró la llave para encender el motor, las luces del aparcadero se esfumaron al mismo tiempo que la iluminación del vehículo, con sólo el destello de la pantalla del celular como foco. Pero la ausencia de luminosidad no duró mucho y prontamente las lámparas del estacionamiento volvieron después de un corto pero inquietante periodo de inactividad. Me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo del transporte, que seguía sumido en las tinieblas absolutas. Los repetidos intentos por parte de la mecánica para devolver a la vida al motor fueron infructuosos. Nada encendía, ni alguna diminuta luz que mostrara algún error. El sudor se apoderó de nosotras tan rápido como la lobreguez que imperaba en el ambiente.

– "Lo arruinamos, ¿verdad?" – Pregunté, tragando saliva. – "A todo; metimos la pata."

– "Con todo y embrague." – Acotó Mei, retirando la llave. – " _Caralho_ , y es mi primer día."

– "¿Tienes idea de qué sucedió, Silica?" – Cuestionó la helénica. – "Fue _Potato_ , ¿cierto?"

– "Confiesa que me amas, pepino gruñón." – Repliqué, asentándome y suspirando. – "Si no nos dan cadena perpetua, entonces será inyección letal."

– "Ignoro qué haya pasado, todo estaba bien." – La pelirroja se apoyó sobre el volante, preocupada. – "No recuerdo que me haya marcado algún desperfecto."

– "Quizás olvidaste algún paso." – Opinó la empusa.

– "Lo dudo, hice lo mismo que la sargento Jättelund." – Aseguró la ojizarca, con su voz apagada. – "Llevo reparando vehículos desde que era niña, no soy neófita."

– " _Fuck…_ " – Exhaló la halcón. – "¿Qué haremos ahora? Es decir, aparte de jodernos."

– "Rezar porque sea un defecto de fábrica." – Contesté, mirando al techo. – "¿Y si giras la llave en sentido contrario?"

– "Lo intenté, sin éxito." – Respondió la poiquiloterma. – "Ustedes son testigos de que esto encendió sin problemas."

– "Está bien, amiga. Ya estamos acostumbradas a estos chascos." – La arpía posó su ala en su hombro. – "Descuida, todo irá bien."

– "Nuestro apodo debería ser "Las Miserables" por tanta desgracia." – Comentó Nikos. – "Irónico, nos entrenan para toda clase de calamidades, excepto las más sencillas. Aunque, tampoco es que la vida venga con instructivo."

– "Primer paso: no tientes a la suerte." – Rió Mei. Entonces, se incorporó de inmediato. – "¡Eureka! ¡Eso es!"

– "¿Qué sucede, escamitas?" – Pregunté. – "¿Encontraste el cianuro para escapar del castigo?"

– "¡Mejor, una esperanza!" – Afirmó, animada. – "Sargento Nikos, ¿podría abrir la guantera, por favor?"

– "Si esperas hallar un arma, puede que tengas suerte." – Accedió la mantis, abriendo el compartimiento. – "Sólo un aromatizante líquido olor a fresita y creo que el manual del operador."

– "¡Genial, pásemelo!"

– "Ten." – Le dio el aromatizante. – "Échaselo a esta araña apestosa, le hace falta."

– "Te traigo loquita, saltamontes." – Dije, sardónicamente.

– "¿Eh? ¡No, yo hablaba del manual!" – Reiteró la reptiliana. – "¡Quizás tuvo razón todo el tiempo y olvidamos algún paso!"

– "No tenemos nada que perder. Toma." – La pelinegra de ojos verdes se lo facilitó. – " _Peaches_ , la lámpara de tu celular."

– " _Roger, Sarge._ " – La castaña encendió la luz del flash de su teléfono. – "Vamos, Mei, sálvanos el trasero."

Iluminada con el diminuto pero fulgurante foquito, la brasileña revisó las páginas del grueso instructivo incluido, estudiando cada diagrama para encontrar alguna respuesta a nuestra plegaria. El sonido de las manecillas de mi reloj era lo único que se distinguía en medio de nuestras respiraciones y las hojas siendo repasadas. Los corazones nos latían cada vez más fuerte conforme el mutismo ambiental se prolongaba, sin que la chica de escamas aguamarina ofreciera otra reacción en su concentrada y estoica expresión. La espera, la interminable prórroga de tiempo de indefinido intervalo que elevaba la ansiedad conforme los segundos proseguían acumulándose; la tortura era peor a lo que Kuroko nos tuviera reservadas.

– "¡Aquí está!" – Exclamó repentinamente la nativa de Osaka, haciéndonos saltar. – "¡Ya sé lo que pasó!"

Sin darnos tiempo de preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió, la gecko se agachó y se alumbró las manos con el teléfono, buscando algo debajo del volante. Emitiendo un lúcido '¡ajá!", la pelirroja empezó a musitar algunos números que iba leyendo en el instructivo y a mover sus dígitos en lo que parecía ser algún compartimiento secreto. Entonces, tomó la llave y volvió a meterla en la ranura del switch; esta vez oprimiéndola hasta escuchar un 'clic' para posteriormente girarla en sentido contrarreloj.

– "Oh, Mei." – Declaré. – "Te besaría por esto."

Igual que en los festivales para celebrar el aniversario de la inauguración del régimen de Stalherz en mi patria, el interior del vehículo se iluminó como el cielo nocturno al llenarse de fuegos artificiales. El tablero, las pantallas, el aire acondicionado y, milagrosamente, el motor regresaron milagrosamente del sueño eterno para permitir regocijarnos en la dicha de la esperanza propiamente gratificada. El suspiro fue unánime cuando la Dama de Hierro inició con su trémulo movimiento y sus doscientos cincuenta caballos de fuerza rugieron como un _Panzerkampfwagen_ preparado para la batalla. Lo había hecho, Silica nos había salvado el trasero.

– "Método de seguridad por medio de clave de cuatro dígitos." – Mencionó la reptil, descansando aliviada en el asiento. – "La energía se enciende para evitar generar sospechas hasta que al intentar arrancar la máquina, el sistema entero se apaga como respuesta. Olvidamos quitar el seguro, así de simple."

– "Joder, que susto nos hizo pasar." – Dijo la americana, reposando sobre mí. – "Tengo las plumas blancas del terror."

– "Ya pasó, linda." – Acaricié la cabeza de la emplumada. – "¿Quién diría que el que este chapulín mohoso abriera la boca serviría de algo?"

– "Soy más útil que tú, _Potato_. Por eso soy la líder y tú una pulga fascista." – Retrucó la griega. Volteó a ver a la brasileña. – "Bien pensado por ti, gecko; actuaste con lógica y resolviste el problema. Buen trabajo."

– " _Muito obrigada_ , Dyne." – Sonrió la aludida, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo a su compañera. – "No lo hubiera hecho si ti, amiga."

– "Vale, vale, de nada, Silica." – Contestó la ruborizada mediterránea. – "Ya puedes soltarme."

– "Oh, lo siento. Pero te sigo agradeciendo."

– "Hey, mantisita." – Habló la falconiforme. – "¿Son acaso feromonas lo que detecto emanando de ti?"

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" – Aseveró la aludida.

– "Ah, por eso te apresuraste a sentarte a su lado." – Provoqué. – "Grillita astuta, con que las escamosas y caderonas eran lo tuyo."

– "¡Cierra el pico, Nazi estúpida!"

– "Harían linda pareja." – Prosiguió la halcón. – "Una es verde, la otra aguamarina; una le mete la cola y la segunda usa sus espolones para estimularla."

– "¡ _Peaches_ , silencio!"

– "¡C-Cetania, no digas eso!" – Reclamó una avergonzada pelirroja. – "¿P-podemos decidir qué haremos ahora, por favor?"

– "Bueno, esta fue tu idea, lagartijita; tú eres la que elige." – Le recordó la rapaz.

– "Cierto. Aunque, no sé; después de toda esta angustia, no me siento tan segura de continuar."

– "No tentemos a la suerte." – Opinó la nativa de Mitilene. – "Esto habrá sido meramente una omisión inofensiva, pero no sería sensato arriesgarnos a otro error. Sugiero que tomes ese manual y lo estudies antes de intentarlo de nuevo, Silica."

– "Concuerdo con ella, Mei. Regresemos." – Acoté. – "Smith podría aparecer en cualquier momento de todas maneras y dudo que el instructivo nos diga cómo salir de esa."

– "Sí, tienen razón; mejor nos vamos." – La poiquiloterma apagó el motor. – "Pero hay que admitir que fue divertido mientras duró."

– " _Hell yeah_ ; deberíamos repetirlo otro día." – Dijo la arpía. – "Gracias por invitarnos, rojita. Tendremos mejor suerte para la próxima."

– "Y no invitemos a la araña, para asegurarnos de que así será." – Bromeó la helénica. – "Está más salada que el Mar Muerto."

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté. – "¡La sal me da mejor sabor!"

Riendo, las cuatro bajamos del YAK y regresamos al interior del edificio. Nos salvamos de una buena paliza, tanto para la cartera como para el cuerpo. A pesar del ruido causado por nuestra fiesta privada y la ensordecedora potencia de las bocinas, aquella experiencia quedó solamente entre nosotras y Doppel. Pensándolo bien, tal vez lo sucedido había sido perfectamente planeado por la cambiaformas; una pequeña prueba para demostrarnos que nuestro entusiasmo podría nublarnos el juicio y olvidar algo tan simple como revisar el manual antes de realizar acción alguna. Tomando en cuenta la engañosa naturaleza de la doppelgänger, aquello resultaría muy plausible; siempre estamos a merced de sus maquinaciones.

Sea cual haya sido la razón, estábamos felices por no tener que pagar los platos rotos. Con el grueso libro en mano, Silica se nos unió en la cena antes de retirarnos a descansar. Conversamos de temas triviales, aprendiendo un poco más sobre el pasado como mecánica aprendiz de la gecko y sus aventuras atrapando cangrejos en sus vacaciones mientras lidiaba con mantener oculta su naturaleza liminal. Era agradable contar con una conocida más aparte de MON o la doctora Redguard; comenzábamos a sentirnos algo aisladas en este edificio tan vacío. Incluso Kanna apenas entablaba conversación, a diferencia de cuando estaba con la abuela Yamato. Pero era comprensible, todo el mundo estaba constantemente ocupado.

Ya terminadas de comer, nos despedimos y la castaña y yo nos dimos una ducha para empezar nuestro tiempo de calidad. Ambas estábamos más que deseosas, si el evidente estado de nuestros cuerpos era prueba irrefutable de ello. Cierto, no cruzaríamos la línea que mi eterna irlandesa nos había impuesto, pero compartir de un momento tan íntimo era recompensa suficiente. Pronto llegaría el día en que tales restricciones fueran eliminadas, permitiendo al amor fluir libremente, pero al igual que las leyes prohibitivas del Acta, habría que trabajar duro para lograr ese cambio.

La pajarita llevó a su VP40 y M4A1 para el mantenimiento. Hacía que Helena, su pistola, no había sido limpiada y la puntería sufría ligeramente por la suciedad. El fusil de asalto era relativamente nuevo, pero también requería asearse. Yo tomé a Mugi y sus primas Hummel y Erika para acompañar a las armas de la arpía. Antes de asentarme y pasar el rato con mi amada, le propiné un beso a la otra dueña de mi corazón en toda su gloria fotogénica, suspirando al recordar la falta que me hace su presencia. La rapaz simplemente giró los ojos, pero no dijo nada por mi lealtad hacia el retrato de la segadora. Además, el dibujo de las niñas le pareció enternecedor.

– "Este condenado M203 es un fastidio." – Dijo ella, puliendo el lanzagranadas en cuestión. – "Creí que sería cuestión de controlar el impulso al expulsar el proyectil, pero este nunca va donde quieres."

– "¿Usas el alza regulable parada o agachada?" – Pregunté, sacando brillo a mi ametralladora. – "Dudo que Titania no te haya enseñado la diferencia entre las alturas."

– "Esa enana no comprende que los americanos somos más altos que el gnomo promedio." – Contestó. – "He logrado dominarlo un poco ignorando la distancia del alza y calculando con la práctica, pero la liliputiense me recrimina sobre el desperdicio de munición. Son sólo de práctica, ¿cuál es su problema?"

– "Lo cual es raro, pues tu arma fue diseñada en tu patria y pensada para personas de tu estatura." – Acerqué mi mano. – "¿Podrías pasármela, _Süsse_?"

– "Toma, flaca." – Me la facilitó. – "No me salgas con que debo leer el instructivo; no soy Mei."

– "Tienes razón, no eres la escamosa." – Repliqué, señalando el artilugio. – "Quizás ella se hubiera dado cuenta que estás usando un cuadrante japonés, el cual usa el sistema métrico internacional en lugar del americano."

– "Me estás jodiendo, flaca."

– "Nope, únicamente confundiste las unidades de medidas." – Se lo regresé. – "Únete a la estandarización; piensa en metros, no pies, linda."

– " _Fuck._ " – Disintió con la cabeza, riendo. – " _I'm such a dumbass_. No le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Un niño de primaria podría ganarme en matemáticas, no hay por qué avergonzarse, _Süsse_." – Besé su frente. – "Y recuerda, Lala me rompió los calzones en la lavadora."

– " _P_ adie es _n_ erfecto." – Bromeó. – "Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme de que esa chaparra me siga pinchando las costillas cada vez que erro un tiro."

– "Ya me extrañaba que tuvieras mejor puntería con un arma de precisión que con una de daño de área." – Mencioné, sacando el cañón de la MG3. – "Por cierto, me sigue sorprendiendo lo rápido que te adaptas a tu M4 sin recurrir a tus manos postizas. En serio, eres impresionante, _Süsse_."

– "Una debe hacerlo para sobrevivir, flaca. Lo tuve muy claro desde pequeña." – Respondió, tornándose melancólica. – "En la tribu _Wankatanka_ , el entrenamiento para _Ozuye_ (guerrera) empieza desde los cinco años. El primer paso es aprender a volar. La vieja Palakya me llevó en sus garras hasta un acantilado entre las montañas Okotomi y Wynn… y me dejó caer. Pudo elegir alguno de los numerosos lagos que la nieve derretida alimenta en verano en caso de que fallara, pero ella deliberadamente escogió un grupo de filosas rocas, para motivarme. Trescientos metros en caída libre suenan a mucho, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te encuentras con el suelo a pocas decenas de distancia, sin que el constante aleteo disminuya a velocidad."

– "¿Y qué… qué sucedió?"

– "Abrí las alas en el último momento, permitiéndome sobrevivir. Por supuesto, sólo evité morir, no romperme el brazo izquierdo al impactar el piso." – Contestó, observando sus plumas. – "Pasé semanas recuperándome, con Palakya recriminándome mi fallo. La segunda vez, finalmente alcé el vuelo como se esperaba, pero para ese entonces, fui degradada a _Ozuye_ de segunda clase, la más baja de todas. Las de primera cazaban bisontes, lobos, pumas y hasta osos; yo me conformaba con perritos de las praderas, conejos y venados. Y aunque atrapara a todos los grizzlis en Montana, siempre sería la perdedora que se quebró los huesos al no poder volar a tiempo."

– "Lo siento, Cetania."

– "Está bien, ya es parte del pasado." – Limpió sus ojos, sonriendo. – "Ahora estoy aquí, cazando verdaderos hijos de puta y salvando al mundo a lado de la mujer que amo. ¿Cuántas perdedoras pueden decir lo mismo?"

– "Siempre serás la número uno para mí, _Süsse_." – La abracé, besando su cabeza. – "Eres la mejor del mundo entero, amor, la mejor."

Dejé que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas. Las explicaciones de la rapaz sobre su pasado solían ser breves, siempre yendo al grano, pero cargaban con la intensidad del más extenso relato que pudiera imaginar. Oír lo que ella sufrió a la edad donde los dientes de leche todavía siguen creciendo, fue simplemente fatídico. Entre más aprendía de ella, más cuenta me daba de la vulnerable persona escondida detrás de esa sonrisa y orgullo de cazadora; aquella que seguía luchando contra lo imposible, ya sea en aprender a volar, el combate o competir en el amor. Y todo, sin rendirse hasta lograr su objetivo. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí y la sostuve con mayor ahínco en mis brazos, pegándola lo más que podía para que nunca se alejara. Deseaba protegerla más que nunca, volverme ese escudo que la resguardara de todo daño que la amenazaba. Amaba a esa arpía, la amaba con toda el alma.

Reconfortándome ella con sus cálidas alas y cesando mi plañir con un simple ósculo bucal, las dos permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, descansando en el suelo, abrazadas, sintiendo la respiración de la otra, gozando del sencillo acto de existir. Con nuestro humor recuperado, regresamos a nuestra tarea de continuar lustrando las herramientas de batalla. No hablamos durante el transcurso de la faena, excepto para la ocasional solicitud de algún trapo o abrillantador; los sonidos de la urbe nocturna nos sentaban perfectamente como acompañamiento. Mi reloj marcaban las once y treinta tres minutos, hora a la que terminamos de dejar como nuevas las armas y las guardamos en mi casillero para darnos los últimos arreglos antes de acostarnos.

La tentación de romper las sagradas cadenas del buen comportamiento había abundado durante todo el día, comenzando con los besos descarados en la tarde y prosiguiendo con la pequeña complicidad entre Doppel y el grupo. Y ahora, nuevamente el atractivo cebo de la seducción se ostentaba frente a mí al ayudar a la castaña a retirarse la ropa. Ella se quitó la camiseta, mostrando otro de sus atractivos sostenes de tonos carmesí, el color que ya había establecido como su favorito para tales prendas. En cuanto a mí, me di a la tarea de quitar el seguro de su cinturón y, con este ya en el suelo, desabotonar sus pantalones de mezclilla y bajarlos lentamente, acelerándome el corazón al contemplar esas gloriosas caderas y su perfecto trasero revelarse conforme el azul del pantalón daba paso a roja tela, blanca epidermis y amarillas escamas aviares.

La primera vez que realicé esta misma acción, fue en el gimnasio, cuando yo no estaba enterada de los sentimientos de la estadounidense a pesar de sus obvias insinuaciones. En esa ocasión, tuve la fortuna de observar ese mismo posterior que tenía frente a mis ojos, completamente desnudo y a mi merced. Hoy, ese suceso se repetía, adquiriendo ella la misma pose tan sensual, cuya única diferencia era esa delgada braga que escondía con poca eficiencia la glabra feminidad de la falconiforme. Acercándome a centímetros de su entrepierna, aspiré profundamente el aroma de su zona íntima, saturando mis pulmones de tan delirante fragancia que incitaba a perder la compostura y darme un banquete. Salivé, en ambas bocas, de la anticipación.

Imitándola, le permití que desabotonara mi albugínea camisa, dándole una vista completa del negro sostén que resguardaba mi agraciado busto. Continuando con el acto de desvestirme, mi cinturón cedió junto a mi bruno vestido, quedando en mis bragas del mismo tono oscuro. En tan desnudo estado, ella se acercó hacia mí y unió sus labios con los míos, juntando nuestras manos y extendiéndolas a los lados, gimiendo al degustar nuestro sabor. Terminando el ósculo, tomé la iniciativa y con un tenue empujón en su hombro, la hice caer con gracia de espalda a mi amplio colchón, riendo ella alegremente en el proceso.

Como una leona inspeccionando a su presa, me cerní encima de la castaña, mirándola fijamente a sus doradas orbes oculares y acariciando sus femeninas facciones faciales. Besé su deífica cara americana y bajé lentamente, cubriéndola de tiernos ósculos, llegando hasta el cuello y entre sus pechos. Su estómago tembló ligeramente y le provocó una risita pícara, como era costumbre, al sentir mi boca recorrer el área, descendiendo paulatinamente hasta toparme con lo que sería el principio de su sacrosanto monte. Tan sagrado aposento carnal palpitaba al sentir mi caliente respiración estimularlo, ofreciéndole el permiso a mi lengua de albergarse en su interior y satisfacer su hambre con divino y dulce jugo.

Era una oferta extremadamente deliciosa y que, en otras circunstancias, ya hubiera aceptado briosamente. Aún así, el sicalíptico aire que impregnaba a la habitación no disminuía en lo más mínimo. Desviando mis besos hasta sus piernas, sus escamas aviares fueron probadas por mis papilas gustativas, deleitándome en la sapidez de la ornitológica figura de mi dama voladora. Repetí el proceso en reversa, ascendiendo hasta volver a encontrar mi lengua con la suya. Las hicimos entrar en fastuosa batalla por un rato, pausándome cuando los gemidos de la nativa de Montana delataron que estaba en el punto exacto que yo deseaba.

Con una silente gesticulación manual, le indiqué que se girara, acatando la orden y acostándose boca abajo. Haciendo a un lado ese sedoso cabello castaño, besé su espalda descubierta con la misma lentitud y suavidad, dejando que la parsimonia de mis acciones siguiera elevando su temperatura. Al toparse mis labios con la tira trasera de su sostén, coloqué mis manos en el seguro, esperando respuesta de su dueña, siendo contestada por esta con otro gemido. Sonriendo, desuní esos herretes metálicos y las tiras que aprisionaban las glándulas mamarias de la halcón se separaron al compás de una risita de complicidad.

Tal prenda debió serle algo incómoda, porque la marca que dejó en su espalda, aunque vaga, era visible. Subsané el dolor de aquellas huellas a base de más cariñosos ósculos, descendiendo por el camino de su espina dorsal hasta el comienzo de su trasero. Mi parte corporal favorita, mi lado preferido en una mujer, el fetiche principal de mis innumerables fantasías, aquellos atributos de los que yo carezco pero la falconiforme poseía en toda su suave y redonda gloria. Ralentizando aún más mis movimientos, me permití dilatar el tiempo de saborear las apoteósicas nalgas de la arpía con la lengua, succionando y tatuándola con los chupetones que mi hambrienta boca le dejaba en la caucásica piel.

Tan epicúreo tratamiento no tardó en hacer reaccionar a la gimiente Cetania, quien alzó su divino posterior, regalándome el celestial panorama de sus ensalivados glúteos y las pequeñas manchitas que decoraban su tersa piel. Esa era una de las diferencias que adoraba entre la rapaz y la dullahan; la añil epidermis de la irlandesa era uniformemente inmaculada, esculpida a la perfección por su herencia Abismal, otorgándole belleza intachable. Y por el otro lado, la de la castaña contenía lunares, ligera pigmentación variable y pecas que decoraban su venusina figura; imperfecciones de patrón único que ningún otro mortal poseía y, aunada a la beldad de la americana, la hacían irresistible.

En ese momento, mi mente estaba completamente concentrada en la sensual estadounidense y las innumerables feromonas que emanaban de ella, así como sus jugos que ya habían oscurecido su roja braga y se escurrían por los costados de la húmeda prenda. Sonreí, compartíamos el mismo estado de excitación, pues hace mucho que de mi palpitante y enrojecida entrepierna fluían aquellos líquidos femeninos, traspasando la tela y recorriéndome desde la ingle hasta los muslos, sin intención de detenerse.

Extasiada, tomé su cadera en mis manos y, alzándola hasta dejarla a la altura de mi cara, arremetí nuevamente contra su posterior; mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y saboreándolo con vehemente lujuria. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de mi amada eran tan sucios que de no ser camuflados por la almohada, hubieran despertado a todo el edificio. La temperatura ambiental era elevada, pero no tanto como la corporal de las liminales entregadas totalmente a los ritos de Safo y cuyo sudor se confundía con la saliva que mi lengua se encargaba de repartir por los glúteos de la castaña.

Con éstos completamente cubiertos y brillantes, deposité gentilmente a mi pareja en la cama y, sin previo aviso, usé ambas manos para propinarle una fuerte nalgada doble. Me relamí los labios al palpar la delicada piel abrazar mis dedos y admirar el rebote de la carne, con ese sensual sonido que me incitó a repetir la acción en tres ocasiones más. La arpía reía; lo adoraba, se divertía tanto como yo. Hipnotizada por las pecaminosas sensaciones que estallaban en mi interior y reluciendo mi lado torturador, soplé al centro de la feminidad de la castaña, aumentando el flujo de sus jugos, tiñéndole la ropa de eróticas exudaciones y consintiendo a mis oídos con los sinfónicos gemidos de placer de la americana.

Cetania era sumisa. En la vida social, era un torbellino de energía que iba de la mano con su imparable personalidad de cazadora, mientras que en el combate, su fiereza y denuedo eran comparables a las de una curtida veterana de guerra, una luchadora digna de la más laureada victoria. Pero, en la más profunda intimidad, en brazos de la arachne a quien ha elegido como su compañera de vida, muestra su faceta más humilde y obediente. Era irresistible, adictivo; mi instinto de predadora se regocijaba de satisfacción al saber que tenía una extremadamente valiosa presa bajo mi control absoluto. Hubiera podido deshacerme de su braga con facilidad y sin oposición alguna, eliminando toda barrera que me impidiera contemplar el íntimo tesoro que esta guardaba celosamente. Podría haber hecho mil cosas para satisfacer mi deseo de dominar, para someterla a mis deseos y voluntad, con ella más que ávida por complacerme.

Pero no lo hice.

Porque el amor era igualdad, nadie estaba por debajo de nadie, por mucho que el poder jugara un papel primordial en esta clase de placeres carnales. El disfrute era mutuo, pero siempre era mejor si las involucradas intercambiaban papeles, para que nadie se quedara sin probar las diferentes delicias que el rol de ama y esclava ofrecían. Con eso, propiné un par de besos más a sus suaves glúteos antes de indicarle con un toquecito en su trasero que se moviera de su posición. Algo extrañada por eso, ella se hizo a un lado, agarrando su sostén. Entonces ocupé el lugar que ella tuviera con anterioridad, colocándome boca arriba y señalándole que ella podía asumir el mando a partir de ese momento.

Sonriendo, gateó y se sentó encima de mí, permitiéndome sentir el intenso calor y humedad de su entrepierna en la parte baja de mi estómago. Apoyada por mis pedipalpos sosteniendo su zona posterior, nuestras zonas íntimas no hacían contacto, aunque la tentación de enfrascarnos en un ardiente tribadismo fuera desbordante. La castaña inauguró su reinado deshaciéndose del _brassiere_ que todavía sostenía y lo arrojó a un lado, con sus imponentes tetas abarcando el campo visual de mis seis ojos. Las dos éramos copa H, pero sus noventa y cinco centímetros de busto empequeñecían a mis gemelas. Los pezones de la estadounidense se habían endurecido como diamantes, imitando el estado de los míos.

Con júbilo, empezó a agitarlas enérgicamente, haciéndolas rebotar de un lado a otro mientras mis ojos no perdían detalle de tan magnífico baile pectoral. Tan grandes, tan redondas; perfección que hechizaba aún más con su animado vaivén. Sin dejar de moverse, la falconiforme la acercó a mi rostro. Mi gloria fue inmensa al sentir sus senos acariciarme la cara con sus blandos golpes, poniéndome la piel de gallina al palpar sus botones carnosos rozarme fugazmente los labios, invitándome a meterlos en mi boca y succionar decididamente como una niña pequeña; a mordisquearlos mientras mi lengua los estimulaba, no había límites.

Sin dilación, la abracé fuertemente y hundí por completo mi cara entre esas montañas de carne, sacudiendo mi cabeza y pegando mis labios a su piel, haciendo trompetillas que competían con el sonido de nuestros vehículos en cuestión de intensidad. Cetania reía de placer mientras yo proseguía mi imitación de motor entre sus senos, rodeándome con sus alas y, sin previo aviso, arrojándome de nuevo al colchón con un empujón, retomando el liderazgo. Sorprendida por la súbita interrupción de mi jugueteo, pero sumamente excitada por ver a la nativa de Montana adentrarse en el papel de domadora, me mordí los labios en anticipación de su próxima movimiento.

Más besos, más caricias, más amor. La halcón emuló el tratamiento que tuve con ella y descendió por mi cuerpo, tapizándolo de húmedos ósculos. Ignoró mis glándulas mamarias y continuó hasta mi estómago, donde recibí el animoso trato de las cosquillas, deteniéndose al inicio de mi entrepierna. Sonriendo maliciosamente, usó sus alas para estimular tan vulnerable zona, rozando las puntas de sus plumas con mi sensible abertura. Ahora, era yo la que gemía del éxtasis, la que babeaba del goce, la que se aferraba a la cama por el placer, la que se sometía a la voluntad de la arpía; la sumisa.

Se detuvo cuando mis exudaciones se escurrían nuevamente por los costados de mis bragas, prosiguiendo con la tarea de ensalivarme los pedipalpos. Mi quitina era dura, y su aroma era distintivo, pero de alguna manera, a la rapaz le gustaba esa combinación poco atractiva. Besó la dureza de mis apéndices, acarició mis partes arácnidas con delicadeza, como si se tratara de la más fina y suave piel. Hasta ahora, Lala era la única que me había mostrado la misma ternura con las secciones menos eróticas de mi figura, pero en ese momento, la castaña se había dejando envolver por la singular textura de mi exoesqueleto.

Realmente me amaba.

No es fácil aceptar a una arachne. Somos pesadillas vivientes, depredadoras incansables con la apariencia de animales feroces y temidos; la gente, por muy buena que sea, siempre me mira insegura y en el fondo, sé que no soy agradable a la vista. Pero aquí, en este pequeño santuario donde no hay nadie más que dos almas unidas, puedo sentirme orgullosa de mi invertebrada mitad al ver como esta era apreciada por una celestial mujer voladora. Conmovida por la falconiforme, como sucedió con la irlandesa la primera vez que lo hizo, me incorporé y besé tiernamente su dulce boca, dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan de la comisura de mis ojos.

Ese despliegue de sentimentalismo avivó las llamas de nuestra pasión y, recobrando mi posición en la jerarquía de nuestra sicalipsis, me coloqué encima de la rapaz, sosteniendo sus hombros. Ella estaba contenta de regresar a su papel anterior y yo, relamiéndome lo labios, complací su resurgente obediencia colocando mis pechos frente a su cara. Ella me miró, yo asentí con la cabeza, ella sonrió. Usando sus afilados dientes, masticó la tela de mi sostén, aunque el resistente material haría que el romperlo durara demasiado tiempo. Pero su objetivo no era perforar la seda y el algodón de mi sujetador, sino obtener el agarre perfecto para que su mandíbula deslizara la prenda lentamente, liberándome los senos.

Mis pezones se erguieron como los cañones de un buque de guerra al sentirse fuera de su prisión, tan rosados y sensibles que un simple roce podría llevarme al borde del orgasmo. Y ella lo sabía, pues usando esas juguetonas plumas, provocó un hormigueo en mis excitados botones pectorales que provocaron humedecer mi ropa interior y el estómago de la pajarita, donde me había asentado. Entre risas y gemidos, ella introdujo su cabeza entre mis gemelas, siendo su turno de emular un libidinoso motor liminal y deleitarse con la tersura de mis abundantes atributos.

Antes de darme cuenta, la americana comenzó a restregarse contra mi estómago. Su humedad, su blandura, su intenso aroma a sexo, tallándose en mi cuerpo e impregnándome de su esencia la piel, como un lujurioso tatuaje transparente. Yo lo adoraba, era una sensación que sobrecargaba las conexiones de mi sistema nervioso y aceleraba mi pulso a niveles más allá de los físicamente posibles. Empero, de seguir así, mi compostura empezaría a flaquear como un _Panther_ cede ante el constante asedio de un _T-34/85_. Mi cuerpo me gritaba que continuara y mi mente ignoraba los impulsos animales latentes, centrándose en buscar una manera de satisfacer a la excitada emplumada sin quebrar mi palabra con mi amada segadora. Entonces, escaneando mi habitación al tiempo que los jadeos de la halcón se intensificaban, atisbé la respuesta.

El cañón de mi ametralladora.

Cincuenta y seis centímetros de aleación de titanio, veintidós pulgadas de metal reforzado capaz de soportar las altísimas temperaturas de más de mil disparos por minuto viajando a ochocientos veinte metros por segundo. Si había objeto que pudiera resistir el volcánico torrente de lascivia que expedía la rapaz, era uno creado en mi patria. Separando a la arpía de mis pechos y besándola, la arrojé de espaldas a la cama mientras me incorporaba para rápidamente hacerme con alguno de los cañones sin usar de Mugi. Abriendo mi casillero de armas, tomé uno sin usar ni engrasar, completamente nuevo.

Por supuesto, no iba a pasar un sucio pedazo de metal tan descaradamente por la zona íntima de mi pareja, arriesgándola a contraer alguna infección, por muy nuevo que fuera. Afortunadamente, contaba con mis largos guantes, los cuales cubrían hasta el hombro y eran lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar mis garras, así que podrían también con los tubos sin problemas. Retirándome el izquierdo, inserté el cañón dentro de la prenda, cubriéndolo perfectamente y apretando para que únicamente quedara la dureza del titanio. Sonriendo malévolamente, pasé mi lengua por la sólida vara, abrillantando el negro de la seda con saliva.

La castaña se extrañó un poco, quizás pensando que mi intención era insertar el férreo objeto en su húmeda cueva. O en la retaguardia; conocía muy bien mi decantación por la entrada trasera. Otro beso le calmó, además de que le ofrecí una rápida previsualización de mi objetivo al simular rozar el tubo por mi intimidad, comprendiendo ella de inmediato y sonriendo mientras disentía ligeramente con la cabeza; sabía que su perversa araña siempre encontraba alguna manera de satisfacer las necesidades de la carne, aunque tuviera que improvisar. Tal vez sea una terrible matemática, pero soy una libidinosa muy ingeniosa.

Me asenté en el borde de la cama y le indiqué que reposara en mis pedipalpos, obedeciendo ella al instante. Ya en posición, hice a un lado su sedoso cabello para que mis pechos masajearan con amabilidad su espalda mientras mordía delicadamente una de sus puntiagudas orejas. Sin separarme de la estadounidense, tomé una pluma suelta y con mi mano libre, provoqué cosquillas a los erectos botones pectorales de la falconiforme, para su deleite y el mío, escuchando su seráfica risa, que era música para mis oídos. Pero ya había sido demasiado preludio, como indicaban sus pronunciados movimientos de cadera; la arpía estaba deseosa y yo también.

La masturbé.

Lenta y cuidadosamente pasé el sólido objeto de pecaminosa manera por su sagrado monte, empapándolo de inmediato con sus líquidos femeninos al mismo tiempo que mi otra mano pellizcaba con delicadeza uno de sus pezones. Entre mis furtivos dedos estimulando sus pechos, mis dientes mordisqueándole el cuello y el improvisado dildo bélico restregándose con su vulva, Cetania se retorcía en un océano de placer absoluto. Su lengua de fuera cada vez que yo le rozaba con la vara me excitaba, el brillante sudor en su piel me enloquecía y sus gemidos me alentaban a seguir provocándole más sonidos obscenos. Su voz, tan llena de cariño y concupiscencia a la vez, era el coro de los impúdicos dioses que alimentaban nuestras más bajas pasiones.

Entre gemido y gemido, pausaba el juego para invitarle a la rapaz el saborear sus propias mieles que el cañón, goteando, había recaudado. La castaña, dominada absolutamente por el deseo, relamía con denuedo la negra tela, absorbiendo descaradamente su sabor y dejando que el exceso de saliva se derramara por sus labios y le cayera en el cuerpo. Insertaba mis dedos en su boca y ella los chupaba vehementemente para que así regresara a jugar con sus tetas, empapándolas. Y todo este juego tan lascivo se llevaba a cabo sin romper las reglas. Tenía permiso de abrazarla, besarla y tocar sus senos; estimularle el clítoris con un cañón de ametralladora era a todas luces un acto sexual, pero no quebraba los estatutos acordados al no hacer contacto directo con su feminidad. El onanismo con objetos era mi carta secreta y, aunque la dullahan se molestara, no estaba prohibido.

Aceleré la velocidad de mis manos, aumentándole el pulso a la nativa de Montana y la frecuencia de sus sonidos de placer. Para rematar su vorágine de éxtasis carnal, mi lengua batalló con la suya y el tubo metálico prácticamente había encontrado refugio semi-permanente entre los labios menores de la americana, cuyos gemidos eran ahogados por nuestra unión bucal. Sabiendo que el momento mágico estaba cada vez más cerca, me levanté rápidamente de la cama sin romper nuestra unión o la desenfrenada estimulación genital. Con cuidado y sin apresurarme, llegué hasta mi objetivo.

La fotografía de Lala.

– "Ah, ¿Aria?" – Habló la jadeante halcón. – "¿Qué… estás… haciendo?"

– "Bésala." – Le susurré al oído, sosteniéndola frente al retrato.

– "¿Q-qué?"

– "Bésala, _Süsse_." – Musité de nuevo, con una mayor sensualidad en mi voz. – "Compartamos las tres este divino momento."

– "Estás… ¡ah!... loca... ¡uhmm!" – Replicó, ahogando un gemido. – "No pienso-Ohh… hacerlo…"

– "Sí lo harás." – Lamí su mejilla. – "Propinarás un efusivo ósculo al azul rostro de mi segadora; o prolongaré esto aún más."

– "¿Y eso cómo va a… ¡Auhm!... convencerme?" – Cuestionó, mordiéndose los labios. – "Al contrario, quiero que esto nunca termine."

– "¿Piensas que puedes resistir tanto, linda? Admiro tu valor." – Lamí su cuello. Ella suspiró de placer. – "Quizás tu voluntad sea de hierro, ¿pero qué hay de tu cuerpo? ¿Es tan impasible como la voluntad de su dueña?"

– "Ponme a prueba, araña. ¡Ahh!"

– "Ya lo estoy haciendo, querida." – Jalé de su pezón, estirando ligeramente su pecho. – "¿Cuánto más planeas seguir empapando el piso? Admítelo, ardes en deseos de venirte."

– "Nghh… N-no…" – Gimió. – "No lo… ¡ah!... haré…"

– "Hazlo, Cetania, hazlo por nuestra felicidad." – Mordí su oreja. – "Une tus labios con los de ella, ámala como me amas a mí, y serás recompensada de sobremanera con dicha eterna."

– "No…"

– "Sí." – Aceleré los movimientos del cañón. – "Imagina esto que experimentamos, a diario. Las veces que quieras, sin barreras, sin restricciones, todo lo que desees estaría a tu alcance. Placer puro, intenso, infinito. Hacerlo desde el alba hasta el ocaso, sumergirte en el goce sempiterno de nuestro safismo ilimitado hasta que pierdas el conocimiento por tanta gloria. Yo puedo dártelo, y Lala también."

– "…No…"

Hora de que este _Panzer_ ataque con todo.

– "¿Cuántos días llevas sin tocarte, _Süsse_?" – Lamí su mejilla. – "¿Cuántas noches sin satisfacer tus necesidades?"

– "N-no sé…" – Jadeó, con saliva escurriéndose de su boca. – "Desde… la luna llena…"

– "¿Tanto?" – Sonreí. – "¿Y aún así crees que tienes oportunidad de aguantar?"

– "Yo... yo puedo."

– "¿Te gustan las mujeres?"

– "Sabes que sí…"

– "Y Lala también es una, ¿verdad?"

– "Sí…"

– "¿Me amas, Cetania? ¿Me adoras como yo a ti?"

– "Sí…"

– "¿Con toda el alma?"

– "Sí."

– "¿Deseas volverte mi esposa?" – Ralenticé la vara estimuladora. – "¿Vivir juntas por toda la eternidad?"

– "¡Aah!" – Gimió. – "¡S-sí!"

– "¿Ser lo primero que veamos al despertar y lo último al acostarnos?"

– "¡Sí!"

– "¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, salvaje y libremente, hasta saciarnos?"

– "¡Sí!"

– "¿Quieres que continúe con esto? ¿Deseas venirte?"

– "¡Sí, carajo, sí!"

– "¡Entonces bésala y vente, mi vida!" – Apreté su pecho, estirándolo ligeramente. – "¡Gocemos en sicalíptica unión la dicha de estar vivas!"

– "¡Con un demonio! ¡Aahh!" – Exclamó. – "¡De acuerdo, pero hazlo ya! ¡Ungh! ¡Hazlo, que no aguanto más!"

Lo hice.

Mi mano dejó su glándula mamaría y, agarrando el retrato, se lo acerqué. Los labios de la extremadamente excitada falconiforme se juntaron trémulamente para hacer contacto con el cristal, impregnado de mis ósculos previos, justo en la zona donde la hermosa sonrisa de mi peliblanca residía. Sonreí; yo únicamente había colocado la foto a su alcance, y ella tomó la decisión de hacerlo en la boca de la dullahan. Fantaseé imaginando que algún día, esa unión oral sería real, poniendo fin a tan innecesaria rivalidad y entonces la vida sería completamente perfecta; la pacífica y triunfante victoria al fin la reclamaría, no yo, sino el amor mismo.

Ese momento llegará, lo sé.

Briosamente incrementé la velocidad de la frotación, usando mis piernas delanteras para abrir más las de la arpía y permitir un roce muy directo del cañón con sus partes. Con mis piernas jugando con sus tetas y yo delineándole los hombros con la lengua, los indecentes gemidos de mi adorada pajarita amenazaban con escucharse hasta su tierra natal, por lo que me encargué de silenciar tan excitantes pero peligrosos sonidos con un profundo beso. Su respiración se agitó, su corazón retumbaba como explosiones en miniatura y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir que el tiempo había llegado.

Sucedió.

Con el gemido más fuerte y sonoro que haya tenido oportunidad de escuchar de mi pareja, Cetania alcanzó el cenit del placer y el apoteósico frenesí de exultaciones culminó con un potente orgasmo. El clímax que coronaba a una agitada noche entre amantes se apoderó de todo el ser de la rapaz con un relámpago y descargó cantidades interminables de electricidad por su cuerpo. Mientras la americana convulsionaba en éxtasis por la inmensidad de tan laureada culminación, sus jugos de amor se escapaban cual cascada de su feminidad, empapando el suelo y despidiendo un aroma tan intenso que certificaba que su goce había sido absolutamente excelso.

Separando mi boca de mi exhausta amante, contemplé cómo sus ojos dorados se habían tornado casi blancos en su totalidad y la saliva se le derramaba, imitando a su increíblemente húmeda entrepierna. Satisfecha con el excelente desempeño sexual de mi halconcita, besé su frente, felicitándola por haber compartido la intimidad con esta egoísta arachne. Observé el fino retrato de mi azul irlandesa, y también le proveí de un tierno ósculo, pidiéndole silentemente perdón por haber disfrutando demasiado con su adversaria y esperando a que ella perdonara mi pecado. Sé que lo hará, ella sabe que no la engañaría; no a ella.

Y la recompensaré al regresar.

Cargando a la agotada pero feliz emplumada de vuelta a la cama, la coloqué gentilmente sobre las sábanas y me acosté junto a ella, acariciándola y observando su enrojecido rostro de satisfacción. El privilegio de atestiguar de primera mano el lado sumamente vulnerable e indecente de una estirpe tan orgullosa como las rapaces es algo que no se toma a la ligera; presenciarlo es un gran honor, pues la elección significa todo para la liminal. La abracé y le pegué a mí, con el único e inocente deseo de disfrutar de su calor. Nuestros corazones pulsaban al unísono, y nuestra felicidad era una sola unidad de paz y tranquilidad. Eso era amor en su más pura esencia.

Reposamos unos minutos sin decir nada, solamente acariciándonos y palpando la calmada respiración, con la sinfonía de automóviles en la lejanía y uno que otro insecto nocturno para atenuar el pacífico ambiente. Decidiendo que no queríamos pasar la noche sudadas y oliendo a la lujuria misma, tomamos nuestras ropas y las sábanas empapas y nos encaminamos a las duchas. El piso sería problema de la encargada de limpieza, la cual sería la pobre Kanna. Espero su olfato no nos delate y ella sea la que termine en el consultorio de la doctora Wilde como paciente permanente.

No musitamos palabra en las regaderas, pues nuestras caricias y besos decían todo lo que nuestras voces callaban. Ya limpias de toda evidencia, aunque con la fragancia de nuestras feromonas al tope, volvimos a mi habitación y apagamos las luces para finalmente tomar un muy bien merecido descanso. Acordamos hacerlo con solamente nuestras bragas a partir de ese momento; nuestra piel desnuda se sentía demasiado bien como para volver a la restrictiva ropa. Dado que yo no había tenido un clímax como la pajarita, mis ánimos aún podían regresar en cualquier momento, pero el recuerdo de Lala me aplacaba los pecaminosos ímpetus que mi instinto tratara de cocinar. Además, había logrado que Cetania diera un simbólico contacto bucal a la imagen de la segadora, suficiente para mantenerme satisfecha.

– "Eres mala, flaca." – Dijo la castaña, abrazándome. – "Obligarme a hacer eso con esa decapitada mientras me encuentro fuera de mí. No se vale."

– "Estabas muy dentro de ti, _Süsse_." – Repliqué, acariciando su espalda. – "El estado pre-orgásmico es de los más sinceros que hay. En verdad querías hacerlo."

– "Tramposa." – Pinchó la mía con un pulgar. – "Me sorprende que no colocaras su foto cerca de mi entrepierna cuando me estaba viniendo, para mojarla con mis exudaciones."

– "El marco es de madera, no se quitaría el olor." – Contesté, riendo tenuemente. – "Además, podrías hacerlo en el rostro de la real, si quisieras."

– "Mejor le orino esa cara de pitufo que tiene." – Se pausó. – "No le gustaría eso, ¿o sí?"

– "Claro que no; a menos que venirse en la mía cuente como urofilia." – Respondí, pinchándole una mejilla. – "Y no digas nada, que me manchaste todo el cuarto. Un poco más y nos evacuan por inundación."

– "Tú dejaste abierta la manguera en primer lugar, mensa." – Pinchó la mía. – "Al menos te hubieras estimulado también, para compartir el clímax."

– "Tenía mis manos y hasta piernas ocupadas. Ocho no son suficientes." – Usé una para acariciar si trasero. – "Y al final, lo que me importa es tú hayas gozado del momento. ¿Te gustó?"

– "Obvio que sí. Con todo y usar a Mugi como dildo." – Rió tenuemente. – "Pero sería mejor si lo hubiéramos hecho de verdad; apenas y nos tallamos un poco."

– "Sabes que no podemos, linda." – Besé su frente. – "Perdóname; me gustaría complacerte, pero mi reina me decapitaría."

– "Demonios, flaca, me pasaste la lengua entera por las nalgas y me jugaste los pechos, sin contar que me masturbaste." – Declaró. – "Esa enana va a colgarte de la torre de Tokio si se entera. Al menos chúpame las tetas antes de tu sentencia."

– "No crucé el límite, _Süsse_. O eso espero." – Suspiré. – "Le contaré todo a ella, detallándole lo que hicimos y esperando su comprensión."

– "Estás consciente de que eso seguramente le provocaría venir aquí exclusivamente para matarnos, ¿cierto?"

– "No voy a ocultarle nada a la segadora. Se lo prometí, y soy mujer de palabra." – Afirmé. – "Y ella me quiere, únicamente me partirá la columna o un par de costillas."

– "Sigo sin entender qué ves en esa azulada, araña. Yo no te controlo… tanto."

– "Lala es una buena niña, _Süsse_ ; sólo intenta proteger lo que ama." – Mimé su rostro. – "Si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿me perdonarías por esto?"

– "Nah, te practicaría vivisección al instante." – Bromeó. – "En verdad estás loquita por esa otra demente, ¿cierto?"

– "Las dos me traen loca. Y no quiero curarme, la cordura es una enfermedad mental."

– "Demonios, esa dullahan es efectiva. Ya perdiste la cabeza sin usar la guadaña." – Me abrazó, riendo. – "Descuida, le escribiré también a la Abismal, abogando por tu inocencia. Me sentiría mal si rompen."

– "Ambas somos culpables, pero te agradezco que me consideres la exculpada." – Regresé el gesto. – "¿Por qué sigues ayudando a tu rival?"

– "Porque te ella es digna de ti." – Aseguró. – "Tú misma lo has dicho, es una buena persona. No merece que la traicionen."

– "¿Lo hice? ¿Rompí mi juramento?"

– "¿Le sigues siendo fiel? ¿La continuarás amando por sobre todas las cosas? ¿La seguirás hasta el fin del mundo?"

– "Honor y lealtad, _Süsse_."

– "Entonces sigues siendo inocente."

– " _Danke_." – Le di un ósculo rápido. – "Ojalá tengas razón."

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, observando la luz de la luna apartar la lobreguez de la habitación. Pero, entre todo ese mar de tranquilidad en penumbras, podía percibir que la falconiforme no concebiría el sueño hasta externar lo que tenía, más no la presioné.

– "Aria…" – Habló finalmente. – "¿Puedo preguntarte algo delicado?"

– "Cetania, confío mi vida en ti todos los días, puedes hablarme de lo que sea. Adelante."

– "Bueno, yo…" – Titubeó. – "¿Yo soy tu alternativa? ¿Tu plan de repuesto en caso que lo de Lala no funcione?"

– "¿Es eso lo que te consideras, _Süsse_? ¿Carne de segundo plato?"

– "Siempre estás pensando en ella, y alabándola, aunque no esté presente. Y aunque no me guste, la amas con total sinceridad." – Afirmó, con tono melancólico. – "Ella es la que consideran tu pareja. Incluso aquí, donde todas saben que te amo, es la segadora la que ocupa el puesto de tu mujer. Yo soy la competencia, la otra, la mala del cuento."

– "No lo eres, Cetania. Tenlo por seguro." – Reiteré, pegándola más a mí. – "Eres tan importante como la irlandesa, amor; que ella haya sido en la que me fijé primero no significa que te considere menos valiosa."

– "Vamos, Aria, la tratas mejor que yo. Trabajas duro para mantenerla, te esfuerzas por ella, le compras todo y le escribes cartas." – Enumeró. – "Hasta besas su retrato y me ordenas que haga lo mismo. Incluso ahora, puedo asegurar que estás pensando en qué diría ella sobre esto, ¿o me equivoco?"

– "No, tienes toda la razón; estoy pensando precisamente en eso." – Admití. – "Pero eso es porque no la tengo a mi lado, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por su bienestar. Y de invertirse los papeles, sería lo mismo; no dejaría de preguntarme en tu estado, si has comido bien, si has dormido lo necesario, si sigues siendo tan feliz como yo me siento cuando estoy contigo. Amar es preocuparse por alguien más y siempre velar por esa persona; como tú y yo lo hacemos en este momento, en este trabajo, en la vida misma."

– "No me quieres tanto como a ella."

– ¿Por qué insistes en despreciarte?"

– "Seamos realistas, ella es mejor partido, Aria. Inmortal, eternamente atractiva, cariñosa, leal, atenta y su habilidad en la cocina es algo con lo que muchos sólo pueden soñar." – Declaró, su voz era quebradiza. – "Sí, soy capaz de enfrentarme a criminales, ¿y qué más? Si me lastimo un ala, si enfermo, si mes disparan, todo se termina. Con Lala nunca tendrías que preocuparte por otra cosa que no sea el pagar las cuentas."

– "¿Estás ignorando el hecho que eres tan hermosa, afectuosa, fiel e inteligente como ella, quizás más?" – Giré su cabeza para verme directamente a los ojos. – "¿Acaso piensas que tu habilidad en combate es una nimiedad? ¿Qué yo y el resto del mundo pondría fe en una intranscendental persona para velar por su seguridad? ¿Realmente crees que alguien tan supuestamente inútil llegaría hasta donde estás?"

– "Aria…"

– "Mírame a mí, Cetania; ¿qué soy, sino una idiota cuya descripción puede englobarse en mujeres y armas? Sólo soy buena para jalar un gatillo y ser un perfecto saco de golpear. Soy tan estúpida que me sorprende que yo esté aquí, contigo, con Lala, en este puesto tan importante." – Exclamé. – "Yo soy la que debería menospreciarse; ustedes merecen a alguien mejor, mucho mejor. ¿Por qué siguen a mi lado? ¿Por qué continúan anclándose a esta pervertida tan egoísta que las obliga a aceptar algo que no quieren? ¿Qué hice para merecerlas?"

– "Jamás rendirte, _A chuisle_ …"

Me paralicé de inmediato. Ese hermoso timbre de voz, ese inconfundible acento gaélico, esa sonrisa que se forma automáticamente al escucharla: Lala. Me incorporé de inmediato y encendí la luz, buscando por todos lados a mi emperatriz del Inframundo, con ahínco, pero sin éxito. No me imaginaba como pudiera haber aparecido o entrado a la habitación sin que lo notara, pero no importaba; solamente me interesaba verla de nuevo, estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla con toda el alma. Finalmente y viendo que mi escudriñar era infructuoso, la rapaz develó que había escondido su teléfono detrás de mi despertador en forma de tanque. Dado que se encontraba boca abajo y la pantalla se apaga automáticamente, el brillo no lo delató en la oscuridad.

– " _¡Spatzi!_ " – Hablé tan pronto la castaña me facilitó el celular. – "¡ _Spatzi_ , ¿eres tú?!"

– "Soy yo, _A chuisle_." – Respondió mi adorada peliblanca. – "Escuché todo."

– "¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo?"

– "Desde antes de empezar, flaca." – Contestó la americana. – "Y cuando te dice que lo oyó todo, es en serio. Eso incluye nuestro ardiente despliegue de pasión."

– "¡¿D-de verdad?!" – Cuestioné, absorta. – "¡ _Spatzi_ , puedo explicarlo! ¡No es lo que crees!"

– " _A chuisle_ , no necesitas decirme lo que ya sé." – Acotó la susodicha. – "Estoy perfectamente enterada de tus actos y tus conversaciones con la descendiente de Electra."

– "¿Cómo sucedió?"

– "Lo acordamos durante la fiesta; ella clamó que durante el tiempo que estuvieras fuera, tu lealtad hacia mi persona sería absoluta, incluso sin mi presencia física." – Explicó. – "Y para comprobarlo, me llamaría en caso de que algo así sucediera. No era una idea que me agradara en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que ella podría haberte informado del plan y así fraguar un engaño audible; pero estoy completamente segura que tus declaraciones, tanto en el fragor de las llamas del deseo como en la serenidad posterior, eran totalmente honestas."

– "No puedo creerlo."

– "Créelo, arañita; tus novias son auténticas mentes maestras." – Injirió la halcón. – "Claro que yo fui la impulsora de tan fulgurante estrategia. Esa enana tiene de alta lo que tiene de lista."

– "También te detesto, peste alada." – Le replicó la aludida. – "En todo caso, y a pesar de los horrísonos gritos mefistofélicos que la hija de Taumas profería en su decadente estado de exaltada lascivia, más el testimonio de sus conversaciones, creo que, si bien has sobrepasado varios límites que nuestro acuerdo estableció, me parece que debido a las circunstancias en el que tal escena fue concebida, sin hablar del profundo aprecio que tienes por ese incordio emplumado y el que yo te profeso, no me queda más remedio que perdonar tus concupiscentes faltas."

– "No, amor… yo… yo falté a nuestra palabra." – Dije, con mi voz quebrándose. – "Lo que juré no repetir, terminé reincidiéndolo. Sí, no crucé las líneas designadas, pero lo que hice equivale a quebrarlas."

– "Las dos lo hicimos, Lala." – Habló la falconiforme. – "Soy igual de culpable, y yo la instigué a perder el control."

– "Pero no lo hizo; aunque su instinto se haya desbordado, mantuvo la prudencia de no ir más allá, a pesar de la tentación." – Reafirmó la dullahan. – "No estoy diciendo que apruebe esas escapadas amatorias, o que estoy muy contenta al saber que la mujer que amo disfrute de momentos íntimos con mi rival; pero, también estoy consciente de lo que las dos sienten. Es lo mismo que yo experimento a lado de la arachne, y entiendo perfectamente la dicha de gozar de su amor. Por eso, e insisto, no tengo más remedio que exonerarlas de su penitencia."

– "No deberías, _Spatzi_." – Acoté, con pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos. – "No conmigo, soy indigna de tu perdón."

– "Aria, ahora eres tú la que se desprecia."

– "Porque es verdad."

– "Si no lo fueras, no lo hubieras obtenido en primer lugar." – Aseveró, con voz reconfortante. – "Estoy enfadada, pero no puedo odiarte. Te amo demasiado como para rebajarte a algo más que mi eterna compañera."

– "Eres demasiado indulgente conmigo." – Aspiré, mi nariz se estaba congestionando. – "No te merezco, Lala."

– "Tienes razón." – Respondió. – "Pero si todos obtuvieran lo que ameritan, esa peste alada moriría sola y amargada."

– "¡Hey!" – Se quejó la arpía.

La segadora y yo nos desternillamos en carcajadas, con la nativa de Montana uniéndosenos poco después. No merecía exoneración y estaba segura que la peliblanca tenía un castigo preparado para cuando regresara, pero en ese momento, estaba feliz de volver a escucharla y saber que no habría discusiones ni corazones rotos por mis pecados. Era demasiado afortunada para que esa dullahan me siguiera tolerando y, aunque mi alma rebosaba de alegría, mis ojos no cesaban de derramar lágrimas. Pero eso me enseñó a que debía amar aún más a esa generosa mujer, reforzando mi vehemente deseo de luchar tan arduamente por ella y esa inquebrantable unión que tenemos.

Lloro, porque soy dichosa.

– "¿Cómo está todo, amor? ¿Te va bien?" – Pregunté, asentándome en la cama. – "¿Qué cuenta la familia?"

– "Estoy bien, mi vida, el trabajo me trata perfectamente. Sanae tuvo una pequeña discusión con sus parejas y faltó hoy a trabajar, pero me comunicó que ya se ha solucionado." – Relató. – "Nuestro casero empezará a laborar mañana y estuvo todo el día cocinando para aplacar sus nervios. Agradecimos la abundancia de alimentos, pero fue necesario que sus futuras esposas intervinieran cuando planeaba una cuarta ronda después de gastar las reservas de víveres enteras."

– "Así es nuestro _Herr Kommandant_." – Reí. – "Por cierto, ¿cómo va su harén? ¿Las peleas disminuyeron o la eterna guerra es imposible de superar?"

– "Afortunadamente la paz hogareña ha alcanzado niveles satisfactorios." – Confirmó. – "Las chicas han mostrado una cooperación sin precedentes respecto al compartir el mismo amor por su anfitrión. Eso se traduce en que varios papeles se han intercambiado; por ejemplo, Miia ha estado dándole clases de cocina a Centorea, mientras la centáuride instruye a Meroune en el arte de la limpieza de prendas. Y es la sirena quien ha apoyado a la sierpe actuando como su tutora académica, agregándola a las clases privadas junto con las niñas."

– "Me estás asustando, linda. Imagina a una lamia tan dramática como la sirena." – Temblé ligeramente. – "Y hablando de Shianus, ¿le va bien como universitaria? ¿Qué dicen las niñas? ¿Y Rachnee?"

– "Sosiega tus ímpetus, _A chuisle_ , a eso voy." – Instó calmadamente. – "Cerea ha tenido algunas preocupaciones por los comentarios de jóvenes varones respecto su apariencia, especialmente su vastedad pectoral, pero nuestro apoyo ha calmado la tormenta de que aciagamente afligía su autoestima."

– "Que cargue a sus gemelas con orgullo, son tan nobles como su estirpe. Que un montón de perdedores con hormonas a flor de piel no la desmoralicen al tratar de alcanzar sus sueños."

– "Ese fue precisamente el argumento de tu congénere." – Declaró la irlandesa. – "Recalcó tal punto al andar sin prendas para cubrir su torso por todo el día. Lorelei logró finalmente convencerla de ostentar otro de sus modelos, para nuestro alivio parcial. Por lo menos Kurusu disfrutó de tan exhibicionista espectáculo."

– "¿Y tú, _Spatzi_? ¿No te deleitaste la vista también? No me pondré celosa por reconocer tu buen gusto."

– "Me temo que a pesar de mi preferencia por el género femenino, el único tórax al natural que prefiero es el tuyo, _A chuisle_."

– "Aww, _danke_ , guapa. A mí también me encanta el tuyo."

– "Y también parece que el de esa peste alada, si hundir tu semblante en su busto mientras realizas sonidos absurdos es prueba suficiente."

– "No me envidies por tenerlas más grandes, pitufo." – Cetania le sacó la lengua. Daba igual que no pudiera verla. – "Es más, una vez que cuelgues, voy a ordenarle a la rubia que me haga lo mismo en las nalgas."

– "No me obligues a empalarte en una estaca, plumero parlante."

– "Y no me fuerces a meterte el cañón por nunca te da el sol, canosa."

– "Y tú no me incites a sodomizarte con mi falce, incordio alado."

– "Yo quisiera que ambas se hicieran eso mutuamente." – Hablé yo.

– "Pero primero, degollamos a Jaëgersturm." – Acotó la segadora.

– "Después de meterle ambas cosas por atrás." – Terció la rapaz.

– "¡Hey!" – Fue mi turno de quejarme.

Las sombras de la rivalidad fueron apartadas temporalmente por el resplandor de las risas de la dullahan y la halcón, conmigo como catalizador principal. Compartiendo su algarabía, sonreí también para mis adentros al oírlas tan divertidas a pesar de sus mordaces comentarios. Quizás, pensaba yo, era su discreta manera de limar las asperezas.

– "¿Qué hay de las niñas, mi reina?" – Retomé el diálogo. – "¿Cómo se porta ese torbellino verdiazul?"

– "Siguiendo la tendencia del trueque de labores, han aprendido las bases del lavado textil a través de los conocimientos de la sirena." – Prosiguió la chica del Éire. – "Deduzco que el apego a su tutora habitual las hace colocar a Meroune al tope de su cadena jerárquica, a pesar de la veteranía de la equina ojizarca respecto al tema. A cambio, Lorelei es instruida en el cuidado del jardín, especialmente el azarollo. Admito que es tierno el respeto que tienen para con la heredera del Reino Neptune."

– "Mero es la más peligrosa, _Spatzi_ ; primero el dúo plumitas-gelatina, mañana el mundo." – Bromeé. – "Y además de la moda nudista, ¿qué más ha hecho nuestra tejedora favorita?"

– "Es ahí donde nuestros caminos se entrelazan y la permuta de conocimientos entre la descendiente de Arachne y la hija del Abismo es realizada en pos de la simbiótica cooperación." – Manifestó. – "A cambio de sesiones nocturnas en las artes cisorias, yo recibo una catequesis en las labores manuales de una experta artesana de la seda."

– "¿Estás aprendiendo a tejer? ¿De verdad?"

– "Con júbilo certifico que eso es correcto, _A chuisle_. Necesitaré mucho tiempo para alcanzar un nivel similar al de mi consejera, pero eso es lo que me sobra."

– "Yo sé que serás la mejor, _Spatzi_. Me alegra que sigas buscando nuevos pasatiempos, a veces pensaba que yo te retenía."

– " _A chuisle_ , es gracias a ti que decidí romper con mi cohibida actitud y disfrutar de la vastedad de la vida." – Proclamó. – "Así como te apoyas en mí para no derrumbarte, es tu presencia la que me motiva a perseguir las posibilidades que están a mi alcance. Mi éxito también es tuyo, compartimos la felicidad, la vida; nunca lo olvides."

– "Cierto, tienes toda la razón." – Sonreí. – "Te amo, Lala."

– "Y yo a ti, Aria." – La escuché dar un beso por la bocina. – "¿Cuándo tendré el placer de disfrutar de tu compañía física?"

– "Es una incógnita; hoy nos dieron el día libre pero no nos permitieron regresar. Quizás el próximo fin de semana pero no puedo garantizarlo." – Alegué. – "Te extraño tanto; linda. Incluso cuando supe que estaba en problemas, oír tu seráfica voz me levantó los ánimos como nunca."

– "La fortuna recompensa a los pacientes, mi amada. Estoy segura que volveremos a danzar bajo las estrellas en poco tiempo, esperaré el tiempo necesario para escuchar tu corazón latir junto al mío."

– "Lo haremos, mi vida, lo haremos." – Limpié una lágrima. – "Recibí tus cartas, las aprecio, en verdad. ¿No te molesta que no haya intentado contactarte por otro medio?"

– "Comprendo perfectamente tu romanticismo por el correo tradicional, _A chuisle_ , también me parece un detalle muy grato." – Me reconfortó. – "Incluso las constantes visitas de las arpías mensajeras han hecho que el dúo de empresarias caseras consideren el contratar alguna para su sistema de distribución."

Un rápido vistazo a mi reloj de bélica efigie me recordó que mañana habría trabajo.

– "La alianza arachne-sirena es en verdad de temer." – Reí. – "Linda, me encantaría prolongar esta conversación lo más que pudiera, pero me temo que es momento de que me retire a descansar. La tortura se resume a las seis y no he tenido reposo suficiente en días; perdóname."

– "Entiendo, amor. No te preocupes, que las misivas seguirán transportando nuestro afecto con la misma intensidad de las ondas acústicas de la tecnología telefónica. Por favor, cuídate y sigue adelante en tu lucha."

– "Por supuesto, mi reina. Juro que daré lo mejor de mí." – Golpeé briosamente mi pecho. – "Tú también cuídate, y diles a todos que los quiero y ansío verlos de nuevo."

– "Con mucho gusto. ¿Me pasarías a Cetania, por favor?"

– "Puedo oírte perfectamente, azul." – Respondió la arpía. – "Dime."

– "Protégela."

– "Eternamente." – Asintió. – "¿Lala?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Gracias por comprender; no me arrepiento de haber disfrutado de tan glorioso momento con la mujer que amo, pero aún así te pido perdón por los inconvenientes que te hice pasar."

– "Cetania…" – Hubo una pequeña pausa. – "Prefiero que _Mo chuisle_ esté con alguien con quien en verdad guarda profundos sentimientos; al menos así, habrá valido la pena. El placer, sin amor, es un vacío insatisfactorio."

– "Lo aprecio." – Sonrió. – "Si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo."

– "Podrías empezar con retirarte a tus aposentos y no acercarte a Jaëgersturm a menos de cien metros, pero sé que eres más recalcitrante que percebe adherido a un barco." – Contestó mordazmente. – "Empero, yo te agradezco a ti por velar por ella. Sólo traten de que sus próximos encuentran sean menos… explícitos. Mi tolerancia no es eterna."

– "Prometo ser buena niña. De hecho, ¿por qué no vienes la próxima vez?"

– "¿Estoy escuchando bien, vástago de Electra? ¿Acabas de proponerme… unírseles?"

– "¡Ni que estuviera loca!" – La castaña hizo mueca de disgusto. – "No, tonta, sólo que sería mejor que tú misma visitaras a la alemana y se divirtieran juntas. Así dejarías te quejarte y gastarte mis minutos en llamadas. Tengo plan ilimitado, pero aún así."

– "Eso suena demasiado benévolo para provenir de una peste alada. ¿Cuál es el truco?"

– "Carcajearme cuando la capitana las corra a balazos por indecentes." – Rió tenuemente. – "Ya, hablando en serio, me siento un poquito mal por ver a mi arañita extrañarte. Le haría bien verte más seguido."

– "Entiendo. _Gura míle_ , Cetania, lo consideraré." – Afirmó. – "Entonces, me retiro. Manténgase a salvo y no se rindan. Aria, te amo."

– "Yo te amo más, Lala." – Repliqué. – " _¡Gute Nacht, meine Königin! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ "

– " _Good night, Blue._ " – Se despidió la estadounidense. – " _Sleep well._ "

– " _¡Oíche mhaith! ¡Slán go fóill!_ "

La pantalla de cristal líquido desplegó la conclusión de la llamada y el extenso intervalo transcurrido. Nos prolongamos más de lo esperado, pero el tiempo se mueve en un parpadeo cuando lo compartes con esa persona especial. Abrazando y besando a la halcón como agradecimiento por lo que hizo, apagamos las luces y procedimos a acostarnos, unidas, sintiendo nuestra piel desnuda calentarnos como un suave manto. Este había sido, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de todos desde que empezamos con este extenuante adiestramiento. Ahora, todas esas heridas, moretones y las hieles después de llevar el cuerpo al límite del agotamiento físico, habían sido recompensadas de sobremanera.

– "Las amo a las dos…" – Musité, segundos antes de rendirme al sueño. – "Las amaré por siempre."

Lentamente, me adentré al mundo onírico. Mañana sería otro día.

 **[…]**

 _Ob's stürmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht…_

Me levanté al ritmo de la _Panzerlied_ , con quince minutos de avance para evitar que cierta gnómida nos atrapara con las manos en la masa; o las nalgas. Usando una de mis largas piernas, oprimí el botón de silencio para no interrumpir el sueño de la falconiforme y seguir disfrutando de su angelical rostro dormido que la tenue luz permitía admirar entre el negriazul de las sombras. Su sensual figura yaciendo inerme y relajada era simplemente divina, y su cálida respiración mimando mi epidermis con delicadeza me hacía el abandonar el lecho una tarea poco apetecible.

Desgraciadamente, tan mágico momento debía ser interrumpido y, con un tierno ósculo en los labios de la bella durmiente, le di los buenos días. Levantándose grácilmente, Cetania estiró su venusino cuerpo y bostezó antes de abrir completamente los ojos y regalarme una seráfica sonrisa. Ignorando la halitosis matutina, nos volvimos a besar y, con la satisfacción de haber compartido una amena noche, tomamos nuestras vestimentas y nos lavamos los dientes antes de ir a las duchas, compartiendo mi cepillo con la pajarita. No había ni un alma a esa hora, pero aún así nos apresuramos a cruzar las puertas de las regaderas, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Prosiguiendo con nuestros jugueteos, nos enjabonamos mutuamente, disfrutando de cubrir con la espumosa solución nuestros pechos y compartiendo deíficos ósculos bajo el tibio chorro de agua sobre nuestras cabezas, palpándonos la piel mojada y el pelo empapado; un desayuno exquisitamente erótico de afecto puro. Empero, el idílico hechizo de Eros se vio interrumpido al escuchar que la puerta del baño se abría, deteniéndonos en el acto. Una madrugadora Dyne hizo acto de aparición, sorprendiéndose un poco por nuestra tempranera presencia, aunque congratuló que decidiéramos tomarnos más en serio el entrenamiento mostrando mejor disciplina.

Extrañadas por su aparentemente calmada actitud, tomando en cuenta que nuestra fogosa ejecución amorosa no debió ser precisamente muy discreta para ella, que reside literalmente a lado de mi cuarto, temimos que fingiera con soberbio estoicismo su verdadera incomodidad y planeara una posterior venganza a base de plomazos. Le preguntamos casualmente si su reposo había sido placentero, respondiendo ella, para nuestro alivio, que la constante interacción con un par de sáficas como nosotras le hizo prevenirse con tapones para los oídos, por si sucedían casos en que las pasiones de sus aliadas le impidieran visitar los reinos de Morfeo. Tranquilas por saber que la empusa no había quedado traumada de por vida, y rezando porque Mei o las residentes de los pisos inferiores tampoco se hubieran enterado, finalizamos el aseo y nos ataviamos para otro inicio de semana en los recintos del dolor eterno.

– "De acuerdo, granates, lo preguntaré sólo una vez y espero me contesten con toda sinceridad." – Habló Titania, con ojeras que podrían competir con las de la doctora Wilde. – "¡¿Quién fue la pendeja que dejó las llaves adentro del YAK?!"

Odio los lunes.

Debo reconocer la valentía de nuestra amiga Silica, que a pesar de ser despertada a punta de patadas por una rabiosa gnómida, logró mantener la calma para adjudicarse la responsabilidad de olvidar las llaves en el vehículo blindado. Sabiendo que la sinceridad no la salvaría de la vesánica mexicana y su nulo aprecio por el bienestar de sus subordinadas, el trío restante hicimos de carácter público nuestra participación en la ruptura de reglas al desobedecer directamente a Smith. La brasileña sería meramente una oficial de policía convertida en mecánica, pero no íbamos a dejar sola a una compañera, especialmente si estaba a merced de la sociópata veracruzana. La pelirroja agradeció nuestro apoyo y, con la cabeza en alto, esperamos a que Jättelund ejecutara sentencia como cruel jueza y verdugo.

Nos arrepentiríamos de ser tan nobles.

– "¡ _Foda-se_ , _foda-se_! ¡Ya casi nos alcanza!" – Exclamaba una desesperada Mei. – "¡Ayuda!"

– "¡No mires atrás, lagartija!" – Gritó Cetania, asustada. – "¡Sólo corre! ¡Corre y no te detengas!"

– "¡Te odio, Jaëgersturm!" – Profirió una histérica Dyne. – "¡Te aborrezco completamente!"

– "¡Vete al carajo, grillo de mierda!" – Respondí, aterrorizada. – "¡Esta vez no fue mi culpa!"

– "¡Por eso! ¡Odio cuando no puedo acusarte por nada!"

– "¡Ya les cayó la voladora, cabronas!" – Injurió Titania, detrás de nosotras. – "¡Traigo el fierro bien caliente!"

Las herramientas de tortura de la gnómida no se limitaban a armamento de elevada cadencia de disparo o su habilidad en defensa personal, sino también a artilugios pensados para labores destinadas al campo, como cortar hierba, cañas o incluso el ámbito militar al despejar la maleza selvática. Por supuesto, en manos de la enana, era otra extensión física de su inagotable vesania dantesca. El objeto elegido para cercenarnos todas las extremidades posibles a base de salvajes sablazos fue uno conocido coloquialmente como machete, específicamente la variedad utilizada en la región de Acapulco, en su tierra natal. Con sesenta y ocho centímetros de filoso acero martillado, era blandido a manera de ignominiosa espada bárbara por la instructora, cuyos ojos tenían la muerte grabada en sus retinas y la saliva por el frenesí de sangre resbalaba de su boca.

Parecería demasiado por un error tan entendible, pero gracias a ese pequeño detalle de dejar a uno de los transportes sin método de acceso, y con MON habiéndose retirado temprano en la otra unidad junto a la llave de repuesto, tuvimos que trasladarnos desde los cuarteles hasta el Campo Asaka a pie… con Titania amenazándonos con partirnos a la mitad y arrojando una enciclopedia de improperios y anatemas durante el trayecto. Salvo por la poiquiloterma, nosotras ya estábamos acostumbradas a correr por largas jornadas bajo el escozor del sol, dolor físico y el cansancio. Empero, Jättelund debió recibir clases privadas de la Gestapo y Kuroko misma, pues, igual que en esa inefable persecución citadina con la cambiaformas, las cuatro nos encontrábamos amarradas con sogas de brazos, con únicamente nuestras piernas para alejarnos de la furibunda latina y su herramienta degolladora.

Los guardias de la base militar no se extrañaron cuando cuatro liminales cruzaron las rejas que resguardan el complejo, con una extraespecie de menor tamaño pisándoles los talones y ostentando monstruosa arma blanca, limitándose a tomar algunas fotos con sus aparatos telefónicos. Ignoro cuánto corrimos, cuándo o si lo que sentía en mi entrepierna en verdad era sudor, pero al menos, por ese día, sobrevivimos. Y Mei evitó por escasos milímetros el quedarse sin colita y recurrir a su habilidad de desprenderla en caso de emergencias, arriesgándose a morir de inanición al perder el lugar donde su cuerpo resguardaba nutrientes. Apuesto que a nunca esperó recibir una probada de la vida de una agente bajo las órdenes de la coordinadora más holgazana y su psicópata ayudante mexicana.

Silica, como la principal perpetradora, fue castigada con ser usada como blanco de prácticas y fungir como la persona a rescatar en los ensayos, cosa que le garantizó más balas polícromas y moretones que los que podía desear todo ser vivo. Luego de que la vapuleada pelirroja fuera enviada de vuelta a los cuarteles a pie y sin dinero para un taxi, el día transcurrió de manera regular; es decir, ser golpeadas constantemente por proyectiles falsos y saciar insatisfactoriamente nuestra hambre con insípidos platillos de la peor cocina militar que pudiera existir. Y aún no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría Smith cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.

¿A quién engaño? Nos iría peor.

Sin embargo, la grandiosa noche de amor entre mí y la castaña, más la terapéutica charla con mi adorada dullahan me brindaron de toda la resistencia necesaria para soportar el calvario durante ese y el resto de la semana. El lunes dio paso al martes, y este evolucionó al miércoles. Día a día, nos hacíamos más fuertes, más precisas y letales, al igual que las pruebas que la maquiavélica mente de la gnómida urdía, posiblemente después de quemar cachorritos e incendiar orfanatos con tequila y un encendedor. El sudor salado que irritaba los ojos, las equimosis que permeaban la capa dérmica exterior, la escasez de oxígeno después de la agotadora faena; todo aquello se hacía más tolerable conforme el tiempo avanzaba.

Los cuarteles también proseguían, luciendo más completos cada vez que regresábamos, con más cuartos finalizados y paredes mejor decoradas y pintadas; aunque sólo pudiéramos observar tal evolución por efímeros momentos gracias al cansancio. Hasta nos sorprendimos cuando llegamos un día y Chiasa y la guardia de la cabina exterior habían sido reemplazadas, además que ahora contábamos con mayor personal para apoyar a Kanna. El tiempo era tan corto que mis misivas eran cortas, dormir a lado de la falconiforme no volvió a repetirse y MON estuvo ausente durante toda la semana, sin darme oportunidad de enterarme como le fue a Zoe en su cita. Yo espero que bien, más le vale a Rob.

En casa, como informaba Lala y sus postales de amor, las cosas eran igualmente positivas: Kimihito empezó a laborar en _American Food_ , suceso que junto a sus cariñosas prometidas, elevó su moral tan alto hasta lograr escaparse de la gravedad de nuestro sistema solar entero. La segadora me informó de un incidente donde el muchacho, nervioso por su primer día de labores, tomó un callejón equivocado como atajo y acabó en medio de un operativo por parte de la empresa BrutalCorp a un edificio de mala muerte. Por suerte, uno de los empleados logró escoltarlo por el camino correcto, sin más novedades por el resto del día. Fue una interesante anécdota que puso a Centorea y Miia en modo sobreprotector hasta que Rachnera las calmó.

Por parte de las inquilinas, Shianus se aclimató bastante bien al ambiente universitario e incluso hizo amistad con una demonio y una sátira; chicas muy amables según las palabras de la propia centáuride. Su entusiasmo por su carrera médica le hizo tomarse el papel de doctora casera muy enserio, ordenando que cada habitación y hasta el cuarto donde se guardaban los objetos de limpieza contaran con un botiquín médico perfectamente abastecido; idea desechada por el resto y el sentido común, limitándolo a dos distribuidos en ambos pisos de la residencia.

 _Grandeur Silk_ , la empresa del dúo empresarial, había logrado contratar a su primera empleada para la distribución eficiente de sus productos, siendo una joven arpía paloma la elegida para tan primordial tarea. De acuerdo con la irlandesa, la chica de níveo plumaje era una ex-trabajadora del servicio postal que aceptó el oficio gracias a la generosa oferta monetaria que se ofrecía, sin contar la capacidad de convencimiento de Meroune. Por la descripción física provista por la peliblanca, Cetania la identificó como Chinatsu, antigua colega cuando ella laboraba en la misma profesión. Mientras tanto, la lamia y las pequeñas no habían hecho más cambios más allá de seguir siendo instruidas por su acuática tutora, extendiendo la influencia sirenil.

Y por último, pero la más importante de todas, mi emperatriz Abismal reportaba satisfacción en el trabajo y vida cotidiana, siendo mi ausencia la pieza faltante que completaría su felicidad, sentimiento que yo compartía. Sus logros en el campo de la costura casera eran paulatinos, pero siempre positivos, permitiéndole remendar algunas viejas bufandas que se negaba a descartar por valor nostálgico. Confieso haber derramado lágrimas de ufana felicidad cuando ella, habiéndolo creado con sus delicadas manos, seda y amor absoluto, me envió una banda roja para el brazo con el símbolo de una guadaña sobre albugíneo fondo. Lo llevé puesto con orgullo todo el tiempo desde el primer momento, incluso cuando dormía.

Entonces, llegó el día.

 **[…]**

Domingo; los ensayos se reducen hasta las seis de la tarde para dejarnos descansar después hasta la mañana siguiente. Podíamos aprovechar para relajarnos repasando lo aprendido, afinar puntería en la armería, pasar al consultorio de la doctora Wilde para externar cualquier inquietud o, ahora que le habían ofrecido un cuarto en el primero piso, realizarse un chequeo médico con Saadia. Pero, la mejor oferta que una inusualmente generosa Smith pudo darnos en ese momento, fue el permiso de regresar con nuestras familias ese día, con la condición de estar preparadas para cuando nos recogieran a nuestras casas. No sé cuál fue su reacción cuando la abracé súbitamente, pues mi primer instinto fue tomar algunas cosas de mi cuarto y salir disparada hacia el transporte más cercano.

Entonces regresé, porque recién había salido de la ducha y olvidé vestirme; por suerte, tenía toalla.

Ya ataviándome y agradeciéndole a la capitana, esta vez con la mano, le ofrecí a la pajarita, quien también deseaba ver a su casera, que nos fuéramos juntas. Aceptando ella, le di un beso y la llevé del brazo por las escaleras. Abajo, le solicitamos a Mei, quien se encontraba reparando una de los vehículos patrulla, que fuera tan amable de transportarnos hasta nuestras moradas, accediendo con gusto. Decidimos que La Dama de Hierro sería el carruaje más adecuado para trasladarnos sanas y salvas. Asegurándonos de contar con el permiso de la coordinadora y de no olvidar nuevamente la llave, abordamos la calesa de metal y prontamente doscientos cincuenta corceles germanos iniciaron su poderosa cabalgata por la ciudad.

La primera parada fue la residencia Honda, donde los pequeños adornos colgantes con forma de gatito temblaron como si de un sismo se tratara cuando nuestra bestia blindada se estacionó frente a la casa. Abracé a mi adorada Cetania y nos unimos en un profundo beso antes de despedirnos, reconfortándonos sabiendo que nos veríamos mañana. Agitándoles la mano a ella y Yuuko, quien se apresuró a recibir a su inquilina, la poiquiloterma tomó rumbo a la morada Kurusu. Asentada de manera que pudiera ver perfectamente el frente, mi corazón latía con fuerza conforme la distancia que me separaba de esa diosa de añiles tonos dérmicos se hacía más corta. Entonces, divisé la conocida vivienda de paredes color crema y de rojas tejas, con la bruna reja y el nombre de familia que lo denotaba como mi domicilio, mi hogar, mi cobijo.

Mi santuario.

Propinándole un ósculo a la mejilla de la pelirroja como agradecimiento, me despedí y bajé raudamente del vehículo. Saltando la reja y tocando el timbre, mi abdomen se encontraba tan trémulo como el resto de mi cuerpo por la ansiedad. Entonces, la puerta lentamente se abrió y mi alegría se hizo tan grande que mi ser apenas y podía contenerla. Ella, la dueña de mi vida, se reveló lentamente tras el marco de madera, dibujando una sonrisa tan grande al descifrar la conocida figura arácnida que había llamado. Sin dilación, nos abrazamos y nos unimos en un beso que alargamos por casi un minuto, degustándolo lenta y metódicamente, como si fuera el último.

Las lágrimas corrieron por nuestras mejillas. Dos semanas, catorce días sin vernos; demasiado para nuestros corazones. Pero, después de que la vida creara un océano tan vasto que nos separara, la voluntad del amor separó las aguas de la lejanía y creó puente por el que dos almas gemelas se reencontraron en medio del camino. Cuando la marea regresó, la dicha entre aquellas amantes las había elevado tan alto que ni la más poderosa ola podría haberlas detenido en su afán de permanecer juntas. Cargándole en brazos como mi laureada princesa merecía, llevé a la dullahan hasta donde ella me indicara. Ella ordenó que nuestros aposentos fueran el destino y acaté la orden con denuedo.

Depositándola gentilmente sobre la cama, nos enfrascamos en otra ronda de ósculos y mimos. Lo necesitábamos, en verdad que sí. Tique, la magnánima deidad que siempre velaba por nosotras, nos sonrió ese día cuando la segadora me hizo saber que el resto de la familia había salido para asistir al concierto de aquellas idols nekomatas que causaran tanto revuelo después del incidente con Kurusu y Sarver. El evento se había pospuesto debido a las condiciones climáticas que sufrieron durante la gira por el país y no fue hasta ahora que finalmente pudo llevarse a cabo. Como recompensa por la paciencia de los fans, ofrecerían un espectáculo extendido e incluso invitaron otras bandas amigas para hacer la función aún más emocionante.

Pero, lo mejor de todo, es que tal suceso se llevaría a cabo en la prefectura de Chiba, a más de ochenta kilómetros de Asaka. Como guinda en el pastel, pasarían la noche en el hotel Sirena, propiedad de la heredera de la familia real Neptune, y no regresarían hasta mañana. Sonreímos maliciosamente; teníamos la casa entera para nosotras solas, sin interrupciones ni preocupaciones. Podríamos ser tan salvajes, ruidosas y fogosas como deseáramos, justo como tanto lo habíamos deseado desde nuestra primera vez. Nuestra pasión podía darse rienda suelta tanto como quisiera y qué mejor momento que en nuestro reencuentro.

Por eso, Lala se sorprendió cuando mi siguiente acción, fue postrarme a sus pies.

– "¿Qué estás haciendo, _A chuisle_?" – Se extrañó la peliblanca al verme en sumisa posición.

– "Perdóname." – Respondí, sin levantar la cabeza. – "Discúlpame por lo que hice, Lala."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "De la noche en que fuiste testigo auditiva del íntimo encuentro entre yo y Cetania." – Reiteré. – "Solicito amnistía."

– "Les dije que las exoneraba, no hay necesidad de esto."

– "No lo merezco, _Spatzi_." – Disentí con la cabeza, con la cara en el piso. – "Debo ganarme esa absolución propiamente. Te ruego me permitas recompensarte."

– "Tu presencia es la mejor remuneración que existe para mí, _A chuisle_." – Acarició mi cabeza con ternura. – "Levántate, amor, esa pose es indigna de ti."

– "Yo no soy digna de ti." – Seguí hincada.

– "Verte insistir en denigrarte me es incómodo, mi vida. Incorpórate."

– "No hasta que haga algo por ti."

– " _A chuisle…_ " – Suspiro. – "¿En verdad continuarás de esta manera hasta lograr tu objetivo?"

– "Mi objetivo es adquirir la gracia de tu perdón debidamente."

– "Está bien, si ese es tu deseo." – Accedió. – "Bien, te ordeno me veas a los ojos, descendiente de Arachne."

– "Sí, señora." – Obedecí y contemplé sus Abismales ventanas del alma.

– "Ahora, acércate." – Indicó con su dedo. – "Y dame un beso, meritorio para una deidad."

– "Como ordenes."

Aunque yo no lo merecía, me uní a sus labios y me aseguré de este que fuera tan disfrutable que hasta la mismísima Afrodita pidiera un segundo ósculo. Pero antes de seguir divagando en mis optimistas fantasías, mi hermosa dullahan me abrió los ojos a la realidad cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, sin soltarme. Lenguas encontrándose, saliva intercambiándose, amor fluyendo entre nuestros corazones; un beso como ese era más que un sencillo contacto bucal, era la manifestación terrenal misma del apoteósico romance concentrado en un glorioso intervalo de disfrute oral. Al terminar, el hilo de saliva que nos conectaba, permaneció suspendido en el aire hasta deshacerse por el movimiento de nuestro agitado respirar.

– "Por los poderes que mi amor por ti me confieren y la voluntad del Caos Eterno, yo te absuelvo de todo pecado, Aria Jaëgersturm." – Declaró solemnemente la segadora, colocando su mano en mi frente. – " _In nomine matris, et filia, et Abyssus sancti._ "

– " _Heil Lala._ " – Golpeé el centro de mi pecho.

– "Tus alabanzas complacen a tu diosa, mortal." – Alzó mi barbilla. – "Ahora, ¿Qué tal si continuas tus ofrendas en forma de una deífica vitualla para seguir disfrutando de su favor, Sparassediana?"

– " _Jawohl, meine Göttin._ " – Me levanté y le di otro beso. – "Te amo, linda. Gracias por ser tan buena."

– "Gracias a ti, por ser mía." – Restregó su naricita con la mía. – "Ahora, mi paladar exige la sapidez de tierras teutonas; si fueras tan amable de complacerle."

Con una reverencia, rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a reunir los ingredientes que habían de alborozar el gusto de mi nativa del Éire, tratando de crear un platillo honorable que al menos se acercara a lo marginalmente aceptable para una experta culinaria como ella. Mi desempeño en las artes cisorias es menor que mi destreza con las armas, pero es superior a mis conocimientos matemáticos; es decir, actualmente mediocre, pero esperaba el afecto que la azulita sentía por mí fuera suficiente para hacerle ignorar la anodina experiencia gastronómica de esta torpe araña.

Opté por un _labskaus_ , que es carne en salazón que puede incluir papas, cebolla, huevos, pepinos, etcétera. Era de relativamente veloz preparación y, aunque no precisamente la más impresionante, era la forma de combinar los ingredientes donde residía el secreto de la sencillez. Además, lo que cuenta es el cariño. Y no olvidarse de apagar a la estufa, porque casi se me quema la carne y la clara de los huevos iba a tornarse negra si no me apresuraba a quitar la sartén. Y creo que uno de esos era un huevito de Papi, pero no me importaba, le daría buen sabor; los de Cetania son exquisitos.

A pesar de todo y las tres instancias en que activé la alarma para incendios, logré concluir mi vianda para mi reina Abismal. Con gala y pompa exageradas, hice una prodiga reverencia al apartar su silla e invitarla a tomar su lugar como regente suprema en el extremo de la mesa. Sentándose ella, con aire formal, tomó sus argentos cubiertos occidentales y empezó a deglutir mi burdo intento de sustancia comestible. Mis nervios no me abandonaron durante el tiempo que esperé a que ella terminara, esperando el veredicto. Yo ya había comido en los cuarteles, así que mi falta de hambre, aunada a la incertidumbre, hicieron el tiempo pasar demasiado lento.

– "Demasiada sal." – Proclamó finalmente ella, depositando los cubiertos en el plato. ¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo! – "Me doy cuenta que yo he usado una cantidad excesiva de cloruro de sodio para acentuar el sabor de la carne en algunos casos. Debí reconocerlo antes."

– "¿Eh?" – Parpadeé. – "Pero tú eres una erudita cocinera, _Spatzi_."

– "Sé que me ves así de inmaculada, más no soy perfecta." – Aseguró, limpiando su boca. – "Te sorprenderías de las correcciones que Sanae suele hacerme, y qué decir de Kanako o Suwako. Te agradezco que seas parcial hacia mí, _A chuisle_ , pero el panorama es más grande de lo que pensábamos."

– "La parábola del elefante." – Musité. Rayos, esa Wilde sí que elige bien sus metáforas. – "Entonces, ¿te gustó, querida?"

– "Confesaré que tal vez las llamas del Olimpo fulguraron por demasiado tiempo los frutos de las Hespérides, pero considero que fue una experiencia gratificante." – Sonrió. – " _Go raibh maith agat_ , _A chuisle_. Estuvo delicioso."

– "Lo que sea por ti, _Spatzi_." – Devolví el gesto. – "¿Algo más que desees, razón de mi existencia?"

– "Primero, suelta tanto apodo innecesariamente boato, que ni mis germanías son tan trabajadas." – Pinchó tenuemente mi mejilla. – "Y en segunda, ayúdame a lavar los platos, ¿te parece?"

– "Como ordenes, abadesa indiscutible de mi templo sagrado llamado corazón." – Reí.

– "Sólo por eso, lo harás tú sola."

– " _Scheisse._ "

Aseando la vajilla y asegurándonos de que no quedaran más pendientes, las dos nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. Platicamos sobre lo sucedido en estas dos semanas, consternada ella por mis heridas mientras yo lo hacía por su bienestar. Esas preocupaciones desaparecieron al instante y pasamos el resto del día desconectadas del mundo para estar simplemente juntas, unidas. Pasar el tiempo, sin hablar, sin moverse más que para acariciar la cabeza de la persona amada descansando sobre el regazo de una parecería una actividad intrascendental, pero era más relajante que mil días de ocio. El sentirla de nuevo, tenerla a mi lado, el saber que estaba perfectamente bien y sin peligro, era lo único que el alma necesitaba para subsistir.

Entonces, llegó la noche.

El ánima es feliz con los preciosos intangibles, pero el cuerpo no puede sobrevivir sin los terrenales placeres; y, ya sea una arachne mortal o una sempiterna dullahan, las delicias de la carne son la ambrosía primordial de la cual nos nutrimos con vehemente ahínco. Tan pronto la primera luz del astro selenita se hizo visible en el cielo nocturno, comenzamos nuestro jugueteo de besos y caricias que rápidamente escaló de su inocente índole a los rojos tonos pasionales que nuestros erotómanos seres habían resguardado todo este tiempo. Sin restricciones, sin trabas, sin necesidad de preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera entregarnos completamente a la otra, nos sumergiríamos de lleno en el mar de la pasión.

La ropa acabó regada en el suelo y nosotras extendidas en la cama, saboreándonos infatigablemente cada exquisito rincón de piel que entrara a nuestro alcance y aumentando la temperatura inusualmente cálida que permeaba el ambiente. Cada ósculo era una batalla que concluía más obscena que la anterior, con saliva siendo intercambiada a diestra y siniestra, escurriéndose por la boca y siendo esparcida por nuestras lenguas, pintando un cuadro sexual en el lienzo que el cuerpo de la persona amada ofrecía libremente. Los gemidos, los eternos coros del romance, resonaban en el cuarto y los oídos, motivándonos.

Con Cetania, me divertía estimulándola lo suficiente para hacerle saber cuánto me importaba, acatándome a los límites establecidos y haciendo pequeños sacrificios en nombre de la fidelidad. Pero con Lala, tales barreras no existían y mi gozo era absoluto; todo ese cuerpo, esa sinuosa figura llena de afecto y ardientes sentimientos pecaminosos, era de mi propiedad y me hallaba libre de disfrutarlo a mi completo antojo. Luego de abrillantar sus hombros y cuello con la húmeda y traviesa lengua, esta se hizo con el manjar de sus pechos copa E, mojándolos metódicamente, recorriendo esa redonda circunferencia de manera circular hasta llegar al centro de sus montañas pectorales.

Con el mismo efusivo arrojo de un sediento, succioné esos rosados pezones con ganas, creando impúdicos sonidos mientras chupaba y relamía tan apetitosos botones carnosos. Pero uno no me era suficiente, así que tomé ambas glándulas mamarias y, haciéndoles tocarse a sí mismas para estimularse, metí ambas en mi boca, succionando con más fuerza sus maravillosos senos irlandeses, provocándole gemir de inmenso placer y aferrar sus manos a mi espalda. No iba a dejar que esa inmoral vitualla fuera exclusivamente para mí, así que delicadamente separé la cabeza de la peliblanca y la invité a degustar sus grandiosos atributos.

Ver a Lala chupar sus propias tetas era una vista espléndida y estimulante, sentimiento que su entidad corpórea compartía, sosteniendo la cabeza con una de sus manos, al tiempo que la otra, rodeándome con el brazo, masajeaba mis senos, cosa que yo también hacía. Entonces, siguiendo con nuestra filosofía de igualdad, intercambiamos lugares y fueron los dientes de la segadora los que ahora mordisqueaban mis erectos pezones, llenándome de eléctricas descargas el cuerpo y motivándome a arrojar profundos gemidos de apoteósico gozo. Encendida, tomé mi pecho libre y bajé mi cara para poder succionarme mi sensible botón de carne, con la dullahan haciendo chuparme ambas al mismo tiempo. Lo adorábamos.

Volvimos a intercambiarnos, esta vez conmigo terminando la tarea de cubrirle el estómago y la cadera de saliva. Lustrada por mi lengua, le di la vuelta a la Abismal y ofrecí el mismo trato a su espalda, haciéndola estirarse por la divina sensación. La añil piel inmaculada de la hija del Inframundo era tan tersa como un durazno, y aún más dulce que el más jugoso melocotón; la mordía, chupaba y saboreaba con cada papila gustativa disponible. Me divertía formando palabras sucias con la punta de ésta, que prontamente se evaporaban; un efímero tatuaje que contrastaba con las visibles marcas de mi succionar habían creado.

Se suponía que era el turno de la irlandesa, pero su ferviente estado la hizo insistir en que mi sicalíptico trato no se detuviera y prosiguiera consintiéndola al entretenerme con su parte más voluptuosa y beatífica. Regalándole un ósculo a sus labios por su generosidad, me mordí los míos en anticipación de satisfacer mis epicúreos deseos. Con la baba cayéndome de la boca, como el verdadero animal concupiscente que soy, mi sonrisa se volvió permanente al acercarme a mi santo grial, a mi divina reliquia beatificada, a mi abadía donde predico y me rejuvenezco, a mi absorta obsesión y lasciva obscenidad.

Su glorioso, glorioso trasero.

Enorme, redondo, suave, delicioso; perfecto. El posterior de Lala es una verdadera obra de arte que ni la deidad más venusina de mi panteón griego podría igualar en fastuosa magnificencia. Mi primera acción fue propinarle una nalgada doble, provocándole gemir y arquearse a su dueña, implorándome el repetirlas de manera implícita, acercando más esas suntuosas posaderas a mi rostro. Más que ávida de complacerla, mis manos impactaron esas increíblemente satisfactorias masas de carne imposiblemente blandas, excitándome por los primorosos sonidos que se creaban al chocar, ya sean con mis palmas o entre sí, esa sinfonía tan erótica que los profundos gemidos de mi dama animaban a seguir interpretando.

Excitada en demasía, mi órgano bucal inició su peregrinación, pintando con su húmeda paleta el trasero de mis sueños. Mordí los glúteos tanto suave como perversamente, asegurándome de que el dolor de mis afilados dientes no sobrepasara el límite de lo aceptable y el placer de la irlandesa se convirtiera en incomodidad; la satisfacción de mi futura esposa está por encima de mis instintos predadores. Además, mi sadomasoquismo es actualmente bajo, gemir por una caricia me atrae más que por el látigo. Eso no significaba que mi afán por el dominio fuera también pequeño; al contrario, adoraba ese sentimiento de superioridad.

Desatada, abrí sus nalgas con mis manos y, sin dilación, hundí mi cara entre ellas, imitando los obscenos sonidos que hiciera con los pechos de Cetania, para regocijo de la nativa del Éire, como evidenciaba su jovial risa. Y no era la caja torácica lo que encontraba al colocar mi nariz y boca en medio de ese valle del placer, sino el punto exacto del camino que dividía las dos aberturas de la peliblanca. Ambas esperaban por mí, y si bien una era más grande que la otra y diseñada exactamente para la inserción, con su lubricante natural goteando como un grifo a medio abrir, las dos palpitaban de la misma manera, ansiosas de que mi lengua o mis dedos se introdujeran en tan calientes cavidades. ¿Por cuál me decidiría?

Fácil, fui por ambas.

Pero primero, debería reunir más de sus jugos femeninos para facilitar el acceso a su hoyo más pequeño. Así, rodeé su entrepierna con mi boca y luego de gemir ambas al unísono por el caliente contacto con su intimidad, mi habilidosa lengua comenzó a estimularle sus labios inferiores y a degustar la dulce sapidez de su miel interior. Al igual que con sus pezones, succionaba y chupaba sonoramente su exquisita vagina con brío, regocijándome en el placer indescriptible del sexo oral con una belleza Abismal. Hace dos semanas que dejé su horno de amor encendido y, ahora que regresaba, se encontraba ardiendo como si fuera lava; y sus apetecibles erupciones volcánicas continuaban fluyendo sin detenerse.

Aunque, por mucho que la segadora arqueara su figura y sus gemidos alcanzaran decibeles profundamente sorprendentes, mi vulva, también ardiente y palpitante, exigía algo más que mis dedos para calmar su hambre. De esa manera, le di vuelta a la irlandesa, boca arriba. Si bien podríamos recurrir la clásica posición del sesenta y nueve, tan común entre parejas sáficas, la diferencia de tamaños podría dificultar el cómodo placer mutuo. Por suerte, la ventajas de que mi amante sea una dullahan son muchas, especialmente la que ofrece el poder desprender su sesera para que de esa manera las dos podamos brindarnos satisfacción oral.

Con su cabeza sostenida en mis manos, la peliblanca estimuló mi clítoris, labios y el resto de mi aparato reproductor con el mismo denuedo que yo poseía para con su entrepierna. Durante intervalos, interrumpíamos las lamidas para besarnos e intercambiar los sabores de nuestras feminidades; deleitosas como la miel, calientes como el sol, salvajes como el enardecido fuego que nos consumía el interior y adictivas como el sexo mismo. De la misma manera, le dirigía la cabeza hacía su zona íntima y me enfrascaba en chuparle las tetas al tiempo que ella se practicaba auto-cunnilingus, intercambiando posiciones después de un beso entre sesiones.

Mis dedos también hicieron su magia, internándose en su suave cavidad y aumentando el número de dígitos conforme los gemidos de la segadora y sus contracciones vaginales exigían mayor grosor. Iniciaba con el dedo medio, entrando y saliendo lentamente mientras mordía suavemente su botoncito carnoso, preparando el camino para que el índice se le uniera a su semejante. Con dos dígitos dentro, el rostro de la irlandesa era inmoralmente impúdico; el rubor habiéndole reemplazado el azul de su angelical y sudada cara. Entonces, cuando el fastuoso dúo se transformó en glorioso trío, la concupiscente expresión de su lengua salida y sus ojos volteados exhibía que estaba en camino directo al cenit de la satisfacción.

Aceleré mis movimientos dactilares, penetrando vehementemente como si fuera un tanque asediando un bunker. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás y su juguetona lengua se internó tanto como podía dentro de mi concha, uniéndonos en un recital de gemidos y palabras soeces combinadas con honestas declaraciones de afecto inmortal, productos del inmenso placer. Dejábamos de ser damas para volvernos auténticas bestias fogosas, regresando a nuestro estado más primitivo e indómito; somos meros animales, todos, aceptarlo es primordial para abandonar la vanagloria del engreimiento y entregarse al placer absoluto.

La cama dejó de temblar cuando dimos a parar al suelo, por miedo a romperla en nuestro impetuoso vaivén. Sudadas, dejamos nuestra marca en el piso, como testamento de pisadas en la arena, pero que en lugar de ser borradas por la marea, eran alimentadas por fuego de lujuria y lascivia. Quizás el piso soportaría nuestros ímpetus, pero mi dullahan no y esta pronto llegaría al clímax. Era mi oportunidad.

– "¿Puedes imaginarlo, _Spatzi_?" – Le pregunté, ralentizando mi masturbación. – "¿El goce infinito que sería disfrutar de esto, multiplicado por dos?"

– " _A chuisle_ …" – Respondió, sin dejar de lamerme. – "¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?"

– "Dime, linda, ¿te sentiste mal cuando escuchabas lo que Cetania y yo hacíamos la semana pasada?"

– "Claro que… ¡ah!... sí…" – Afirmó, gimiendo. – "Eres sólo mía… hmm… no de esa peste alada."

– "¿Deseabas estar ahí?"

– "Correcto… Acelera un poco…"

– "¿Y de haberlo hecho…?" – Aumenté la velocidad, imperceptiblemente. – "¿Te nos hubieras unido?"

– "N-¡Aah!"

– "No te escuché, querida." – Dije mientras súbitamente aceleré. – "¿Te nos unirías?"

– "¡Hngh… N-no!"

– "¿De verdad?" – Me detuve. – "Qué lástima."

– "No… no pares…" – Instó, jadeando. – "Ahora no."

– "Responde, ¿te nos unirías, _Spatzi_?" – Insistí, alejando mi mano, unida a ella por sus secreciones. – "¿No querrías que la mujer que amas te acompañara, dominando a tu rival?"

– "Por… supuesto… que… ¡Aahh!"

– "¡Estás tan caliente que no puedes hablar!" – Regresé a mi enérgica estimulación. – "¡Pero tu cuerpo se expresa perfectamente! ¡Hubieras aceptado, ¿cierto, amor?! ¡La idea de avasallar a la rapaz te excita!"

– "¡Eso… nghh… es… ¡aah!" – Gimió más fuerte cuando sintió algo más. – "¡ _A-A chuisle_! ¡S-son cuatro… cuatro dedos!"

– "Apoteósico, ¿cierto? Yo podría insertarme la mano entera si me lo propusiera, y mira que esta es enorme." – Respondí, desacelerando. – "Las arachnes somos muy elásticas, _Spatzi_ , así soportamos aparearnos con cualquier raza. ¿Y sabes qué otra especie posee esa flexibilidad? Las arpías."

– "¡Ghh!"

– "Lo sé de primera mano. La vagina de Cetania se estiró como nunca imaginé cuando expulsó ese huevo. Son más grandes cuando están embarazadas, especialmente las corredoras avestruces." – Aseguré, pausándome y tomando su cabeza, acercándola a mí. – "Y aún así, después de tantas oviposiciones, siguen igual de estrechas como la primera vez. Imagina los álgidos orgasmos que nuestros dedos combinados le causarían a la pajarita, piensa en los obscenos sonidos que saldrían de su boca, visualiza el atestiguar su lado más perverso y sicalíptico."

– "Aria…"

– "Y entonces, ella te rogará para que lo hagas de nuevo." – La miré fijamente. – "Será tuya, y mía; de las dos, para siempre. Te amo, Lala."

– "Y-yo igual…"

El siguiente beso fue casi tan estremecedor como el primero que tuvimos, pero ahora no había sido causa de una repentina confesión debido a la amenaza de la deportación, sino de la sensualidad y concupiscencia imperante; Eros mismo nos había flechado desde ese momento y cada vez sus disparos de lujuria eran más certeros. Sólo necesitaban un poco de mi ayuda para que esos proyectiles impactaran doble y lograran ese hermoso sueño de unión sáfica que tanto anhelaba. Finalizando el ósculo, la uní a su cuerpo de nuevo y la acosté en la cama, colocándome encima de ella.

– "Lámelos, querida." – Ordené con voz seductora, acercando mis dedos mojados con sus jugos en su boca. – "Lentamente."

Sin objetar, comenzó a catar metódicamente sus mieles impregnadas en mis dígitos al tiempo que su mano se dirigía a mi feminidad. Gemí al experimentar sus gráciles y ágiles dedos jugar con mi clítoris, mimándolo con ternura. Era raro que la irlandesa se comportara tan dócil por mucho tiempo, pero mi ausencia debió hacerle más propensa a aceptar mis demandas, a pesar de su decantación por tomar el control, como siempre lo ha hecho. Yo no podía quejarme, después de todo, lo estábamos disfrutando. Ahí, ella alejó mi mano y acercó la suya, también empapada con mis exudaciones.

– "Chúpalos, amor." – Decretó, susurrando. – "Tan dulce como tú."

Intercambiando fluidos, seguimos metiéndonos los dedos y probándonos. Pero antes que la aparentemente relajada sesión de onanismo y degustación se prolongara, retomé el papel de dominante y, con ella abajo, tomé su cadera y uní su entrepierna con la mía. Mis manos le daban placer, pero sólo la magia del tribadismo le otorgaría satisfacción verdadera. Nuestras vulvas estaban tan calientes que podrían derretir una viga de metal como si fuera mantequilla. Raudamente, empezamos a restregar nuestras glabras feminidades.

– "¡Ahh! ¡ _Das ist gut_ , _Spatzi_! ¡Qué rico!" – Exclamé, mordiéndome los labios. – "¡Extrañaba esto, en verdad que sí!"

– "¡Yo también, _A chuisle_! ¡Mmhh!" – Declaró, anclando sus uñas a mi espalda. El dolor me excitó. – "¡Me hiciste mucha falta! ¡Demasiada!"

– "¿Te tocaste mientras no estaba?" – Me moví en sentido contrario. – "¿Lo hiciste como yo, en el baño?"

– "¡No, no quería! ¡Ahh!" – Se sincronizó con mi frotación. – "¡Preferí esperarte! ¡Sí, ahí!"

– "¿En serio?" – Me acerqué a ella, jadeando. – "Me cuesta creerlo; ya te hubieras venido desde hace rato. Dime la verdad, Lala; ¿te, ¡ah!, exploraste?"

– "No, ¡Hnghh! Incluso cuando escuché tus ardientes gemidos por el teléfono yo… ¡Aahh, sí!"

– "El teléfono." – Sonreí, acrecentando la fricción. – "Eso lo explica, ¿te gustó oírnos, _Spatzi_? ¿Quién gimió mejor, ella o yo? ¡Oh, esto es vida!"

– "¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Mmhh!"

– "¡Vamos, querida, no tengas pena de decirlo!" – Insistí. – "¡La autosatisfacción es muy sana para el cuerpo! ¡Sí, muévete así! ¡Libera el estrés y mejora el humor! ¡Aunque no hay nada como el sexo real!"

– "¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso te digo que jamás subyugué mis caprichos de manera solitaria!"

– "Tu voz sonaba, ¡unf!, sonaba algo jadeante." – Reiteré. – "Se supone que debías estar molesta, pero estabas demasiado calmada y comprensiva. Me sucede lo mismo cuando yo termino."

– "Te equivocas…"

– "Seme honesta, Lala." – Me detuve y alcé su barbilla, encarándola. – "No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo. Sólo dime si escucharnos te agradó. Por favor."

– "…"

– "Lo hiciste, dímelo."

Ahí comprendí que la estaba molestando.

– "Perdóname si soné tan porfiada, no quería incomodarte." – Miré hacia a un lado. – "Es sólo que, tú sabes lo importante que es este asunto para mí; para las tres, siendo exacta. Discúlpame, no insistiré. O-olvidemos eso y resumamos de nuevo, ¿vale?"

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió. – "La pasión arde con fuerza en tu corazón."

– "No quería lastimarte. Te amo."

– "Lo sé, por eso debes dejar de sentirte mal. Ven." – Me hizo ademán de acercarme. Obedecí y me besó tiernamente la boca. – "Sí, lo confieso. La ruidosa sinfonía erótica entre tú y Cetania me obligó a someter a mis impulsos primitivos. Admito que usé dos almohadas para sosegar mis gemidos al llegar al éxtasis."

– "Lala…"

– "Eso no significa que desee su presencia en nuestro tiempo de calidad. Eres únicamente mía." – Puso un dedo en mi boca. – "Y ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido, descendiente de Arachne?"

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ " – Sonreí. – "¿Aceptarías un beso de esta araña torpe, flaca y testaruda?"

– "No estás haciéndome lo mismo y dejando que ese incordio alado nos escuche, ¿verdad?"

– "Oh, _scheisse_." – Reí. – "Me descubriste."

– "Patata tonta." – Pellizcó mi mejilla.

Riendo de nuevo, nos unimos en un catártico ósculo, borrando toda tensión que mi recalcitrante desesperación haya causado. Me alegra que la bondad de la segadora sea tan vasta como su beldad y tenga el temple suficiente para soportarme, estoy consciente de que siempre meto la pata. Y para colmo soy una zanquilarga. Pero olvidando eso, las dos nos miramos, felices por el cariño que se sobreponía a toda adversidad y, juntando nuestras frentes, permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos, sonrientes, gozando la sencilla dicha de ser amadas.

– "¿Aria?"

– "¿Sí, mi vida?"

– "En la fiesta, verás…" – Titubeó un momento. – "Bueno, Cetania y yo subimos al balcón de Yuuko, quería hablarle sobre todo este asunto."

– "¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó?"

– "Charlamos, pacíficamente, debatiendo la plausibilidad de tu extravagante propuesta." – Reveló. – "Y entre intercambio de opiniones y comentarios mordazmente despectivos, llegamos a la conclusión de que no somos tan diferentes. Ahí, aunado a lo que oí por el celular, poco a poco fui confirmando lo que ya sabía: que te ama, que te será fiel como nadie y que, después de todo, me ve como una rival digna."

– "La única digna, y la única con quien desea competir. Ella misma lo confesó." – Acoté. – "No por miedo a otra adversaria, sino por respeto. No lo demostrará, pero te estima, _Spatzi_. Su corazón es tan noble como el tuyo."

– "Lo admito, y pienso lo mismo." – Suspiró. – "Hay… algo más que quería decirte, _A chuisle_."

– "Dime, linda."

– "Bien, verás, también llegamos a la conclusión de que es muy posible, mas no probable, que al final podríamos aceptar una especie de tregua." – Juntó sus dedos, tímidamente. – "¡Mas no estoy confirmando nada! ¡Es meramente una parábola hipotética y completamente metafórica!"

– "Está bien, descuida." – Reí, besando su mejilla. – "Honestamente, ya sea que acepten o no, yo solamente deseo que ambas sean tan felices como ustedes merecen serlo. Y me gustaría mucho ser yo quien se las proveyera, si me dan la oportunidad."

– "Aria, hay… hay una cosa más, pero, no sé si pueda expresarlo."

– "No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, amor." – Sonreí.

– "Debo hacerlo, mereces saberlo."

– "De acuerdo, adelante."

– "Está bien." – Inhaló profundamente y exhaló. – "Cetania me propuso que, en caso de haber probabilidades de compartirte, deberíamos… comprobar la compatibilidad. Y, bueno, y-yo accedí."

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de prueba?"

– "Verás…" – Se sonrojó intensamente. – "Ella… ella me-"

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

– " _Scheisse._ " – Mascullé. – "Lo siento, _Spatzi_ , pero ese timbre significa que se trata de Smith. Descuida, no tardaré."

Soltándome de su abrazo, me incorporé y tomé el teléfono, vibrando insistentemente sobre la mesita de noche. La capitana nos hizo prometer que siempre mantendríamos manera de comunicarnos en caso de requerir nuestra presencia, por eso no lo apagué. Silenciando la tonada " _Dies Irae_ " de Mozart que elegí para identificar a Kuroko, oprimí el botón verde en la pantalla de cristal líquido y acepté la llamada. Más le vale que tuviera una excelente excusa para interrumpirme en mi hora feliz o yo misma le metería los tres cañones de repuesto de Mugi por el trasero y sin lubricante.

– "¡Por la espada de Ares, ¿qué demonios quiere a esta hora, _Hauptmann_?! ¡No me salga con que a Dyne le cayó la máquina de golosinas encima!" – Vociferé. – "¡Sí, estaba ocupada! ¿Eh? Espere, repita eso, por favor. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad, no es una broma?! Diablos. No, es sólo que… Sí, sí, entiendo, lo sé. Entendido, _Hauptmman_ ; _Honorem et Gloriam_."

No recuerdo quién terminó la llamada, yo o ella, pero después de dejar caer el celular al suelo, permanecí inerte, viendo hacia la nada. El sudor húmedo que me cubría el cuerpo desnudo dio paso a uno frío y reseco, mientras un tiritar me recorrió la espina dorsal. Mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón latió fuertemente. Contrastando completamente con los eventos de hace unos minutos, aquello no era placer, sino miedo e incertidumbre. En mi atónito estado, logré que mis ojos hicieran contacto con los de la dullahan. Afásicamente, sólo con la mirada, pareció entender la razón de mi absorta expresión. Aún así, abrí la boca para confirmarle lo que ella ya sabía, lo que yo esperaba, y lo que ambas temíamos.

– "Tenemos una misión."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Un episodio de más de 70,000 palabras para celebrar que la historia ha superado las 700,000. Una alegórica simetría que jamás pensé lograr alcanzar cuando iniciara este proyecto.

Y, para celebrarlo con una excelente guinda, nada como anunciar que, por fin, la primera misión de Monster Ops: Extermination ha sido anunciada. Se la debía a mis lectores desde, ¿qué? ¿Hace más de veinte capítulos? Y si bien no puedo culparlos por regañarme la demora, todo fue en nombre de desarrollar con calma y verosimilitud la mejora de las novatas. Es decir, no podemos pasar de un día a que sean reclutas y al siguiente se conviertan en combatientes más peligrosas que un Navy SEAL veterano. No serán humanas, pero tampoco magas.

En todo caso, aproveché para dotar a nuestra pajarita rapaz favorita con uno de los rifles de asalto más icónicos que puedan existir; tanto como para aumentar el poder de fuego del grupo como para otorgar una herramienta extra a la falconiforme. Como mencionó Titania, el papel intermedio entre la capacidad de supresión de la MG3 de Aria y la contundente fuerza a quemarropa de la Mossberg 590A1 de Dyne no podía quedarse vacío. Además, Cetania usando una M4A1 con lanzagranadas es una imagen demasiado genial para dejarla pasar, y muy apta para una guerrera estadounidense. Pensé en darle camuflaje desértico, como los Marines, pero el negro es clásico y entona mejor con el armamento principal de sus compañeras.

Ahora, los vehículos otorgados por el profesor Sarver son resultado de elegir el transporte más apto para un grupo tan especializado como MON/MOE, derivados del ejército germano. Sí, siempre me decanto por lo teutón, no puedo evitarlo. La _Bundeswehr_ alemana cuenta con suficientes vehículos de diferentes tamaños para cubrir esa demanda y supuse que un _Rheinmetall YAK_ , derivado mejorado del _DURO III_ , era el indicado. Consideré que el _KMW Grizzly_ era un excelente candidato, pero su precio, mayor al del _YAK_ , lo harían muy prohibitivo. Además, el _YAK_ posee esa apariencia imponente y soberbia, pero sin lucir innecesariamente agresiva; su objetivo es transmitir calma a la población, no intimidarla. Y cuenta con tecnología alemana, así que es bueno.

Y hablando del ejército teutón, nada como recordarle a Jaëgersturm que su madre aún la quiere, enviándole una réplica de las dagas ceremoniales de la SS. La descripción es prácticamente la misma que las reales, aunque agregué uno que otro toque para embellecer tan bellos artilugios, sin importar que estén asociados con un régimen tan cruento. Nadie se impacta por un gladio romano, a pesar de que los Césares subyugaron a medio mundo por siglos, ¿por qué un simple objeto punzocortante debe ser diferente? Los humanos tienen ideologías, los artilugios no. Y tienen un diseño bonito, ¿a poco no?

Bien, este tiempo que pasé sin actualizarme, me sirvió para expandir los roles de algunos personajes y darle cabida a experimentar con las pasiones de nuestro trío protagónico. Mei Silica regresó, integrándose mejor con el elenco y hasta sufriendo por el retorno de Titania, la mexicana más demente que Veracruz haya concebido. Aria confesó su infatuación con Bina (¿Les gusta? ¿Mucha muerta para la araña? Dejen sus comentarios al respecto), Smith reveló la razón de las cuchillas en las placas de las veteranas, las novatas estrenaron cuarteles y hasta conocieron a muchos nuevos.

Y puntitos extra para quien adivine las inspiraciones de los diferentes tipos de infección zombi que la doctora Redguard reveló. Por cierto, el _kuru_ es actualmente una enfermedad real y uno de los motivos para interesarme en tocar el tema.

Quiero agradecer a los compañeros **JB-Defalt** y **Onix Star** por autorizarme el uso extendido de sus personajes, Emily Wilde y Roberto García, respectivamente. Ambos fueron útiles para los temas principales de este capítulo: El riesgo del trabajo, y los peligros del ego. El soldado mexicano les recordó que el oficio, aunque extremadamente peligroso y en ocasiones hasta ingrato, era algo por lo que valía la pena esforzarse, pues la satisfacción y garantía de la paz y tranquilidad siempre era el ideal a alcanzar. Excelente para el grupo, que apenas empieza. De la misma manera, Wilde hizo hincapié en lo que permeaba la relación entre nuestras estrellas principales; el ego, la parcialidad y la evasión de la felicidad debido a estas. Muy apropiado para Lala y Cetania, que continúan sin querer dar ese paso que podría solucionar todos sus problemas.

También, menciones también para los amigos **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Arconte** y **Alther** , cuyas historias y personajes fueron referenciadas. No podía dejarlos fuera de este episodio tan único.

Y, bien, espero mis burdos intentos de extenso erotismo hayan provocado al menos una sonrisa y no pena ajena por mi mal manejo de la sicalipsis y los ardientes deseos que caracterizan la lujuria liminal. Pero consideré que era importante plasmar ese inmenso amor que Aria siente por sus mujeres, y la parsimoniosa descripción de sus metódicos movimientos en la intimidad era una forma de dejarlo claro. Ojalá haya resultado en una adición agradable y picante. Oh, y si les gustó, tengo preparada una que otra escena similar. Soy igual que mi creación, nos encanta.

Creo que ya me extendí lo suficiente, así que no me queda más que despedirme y recordarles que depositen sus sugerencias, opiniones y amenazas de muerte por la tardanza en la sección correspondiente, que siempre serán bienvenidas. Sin nada más que agregar, porque el teclado ya está a punto de partirse a la mitad por exceso de uso, me despido. Que se la pasen mejor que Jaëgersturm con sus chicas.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!


	55. No es fácil luchar por tu vida

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Sí, un capítulo relativamente corto, comparado a los que ya los tengo acostumbrados, pero sinceramente, no vi necesidad de extender este episodio más de lo necesario, pues encontré lo justo que necesitaba para iniciarlo y concluir satisfactoriamente.

Pero suficiente de mí parloteo, que es hora de iniciar con la primera misión de _Monster Ops: Extermination_. Arachne nuestra, ten piedad de las novatas y cuídalas de toda tacañería de Smith.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena ofrece trabajos en su red criminal! ¡Pagamos en efectivo y con pescado fresco!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 55**

* * *

 _Tenemos una misión…_

Sucedió.

Finalmente, el momento que más temía, había llegado. La razón de mi ausencia por dos semanas de casa, la causa de los numerosos hematomas que me tatuaban la epidermis, el origen de compartir el dolor junto a mis compañeras durante los adiestramientos; todo eso con el único objetivo de prepararnos para este preciso instante en nuestras vidas. Smith nos había llamado a las armas y yo, como la soldado que soy, tenía la obligación de responder, ofreciendo mi vida en pos de la defensa de la justicia. Una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinó en mi todavía trémulo interior; como un mar agitado por la tempestad y con mi voluntad atrapada como un pequeño velero en medio del vendaval.

Por un lado, mi sangre de guerrera se regocijaba en la oportunidad de hacer uso de las habilidades para las que fui criada desde pequeña y las que he seguido refinando desde entonces. Y por el otro, el miedo y la incertidumbre no dejaban espacio para relajarse. Lo único seguro en ese océano de lo desconocido, es que pondría mi existencia en juego a partir de ese momento, quizás para nunca volver. El ambiente enmudecido no permitía paso ni a los acúfenos que he desarrollado desde que practico a diario con armas de fuego; el nerviosismo era tal que después de proclamar esas tres palabras, permanecí inerte y afásica hasta que un par de brazos me rodearon de repente.

Lala.

El cuerpo desnudo de mi amada dullahan, tan suave y cálido, me regresó a la realidad. Silentemente y sonriendo, regresé el gesto y besé su platinado cabello, agradeciendo que evitara el perderme en ese abismo de la inopia. Hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, permanecimos un buen tiempo unidas, afásicas y con nuestras respiraciones como el único sonido en la habitación. Habíamos discutido este momento con anterioridad infinidad de veces, acordando que, cuando llegara, no armaríamos una escena. Aún así, las lágrimas de la irlandesa no se hicieron esperar y estas recorrieron el sendero de mi abdomen hasta mi estómago, bifurcándose ligeramente en un torrente semi-constante. Reconforté a la segadora por otro rato, propinando ósculos a su cabeza y acariciando su tersa espalda.

– "Los largos sollozos de los violines de otoño…" – Habló ella.

– "Hieren mi corazón con monótona languidez…" – Repliqué.

El famoso extracto del poema de Paul Verlaine utilizado en los desembarcos de Normandía y que anunciaba a la resistencia francesa que los Aliados pronto estarían en las costas, preparándolos para el inicio de la liberación del yugo Nazi, ahora volvía a repetirse, con la irónica participación de una alemana en el papel de los galos. Tan enigmáticas palabras eran más que adecuadas para expresar la dicotómica angustia y esperanza que aquellos partisanos, tras cuatro años de dominio fascista, experimentaron al escuchar las radios retransmitir los reveladores versos. Hermosa metáforas del siglo diecinueve usadas en el veinte y revividas en el veintiuno; líricos aforismos de calma como preludio de una cruel guerra.

– "¿Qué tan grave?" – Preguntó la peliblanca.

– "Máxima prioridad." – Respondí.

– "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

– "Diez minutos."

– "No perdamos más, entonces." – Se separó sin dejar de mirarme. – "Te amo, Aria."

– "Yo también, Lala. Por siempre."

Un profundo beso después, nos secamos las lágrimas y recogimos nuestras ropas para dirigirnos raudamente al baño. Sin dilación, enjaboné mi parte frontal al tiempo que la dullahan hacía lo mismo con mi espalda, aunque eso le hiciera demorar en su propio aseo. Agradeciéndole a base de ósculos el tomarse la molestia, abrillanté mi exoesqueleto y removí todo rastro superficial sobre la agitada noche que el oficio interrumpió. Sin embargo, la esencia de la segadora no se quitaría nunca y viceversa; seguramente Cetania me recriminaría por el intenso olor a sexo en mis feromonas, pero no importaba. Ya limpias, salimos con apenas unos pocos minutos para que el transporte de MON pasara a recogerme.

Mi corazón no paró de latir en todo ese tiempo. El histerismo se mantenía a raya gracias al apoyo de mi irlandesa, pero ni su más efusivo abrazo era capaz de sosegarme la inquietud del interior. La calígine de la ansiedad se asentaba sobre mi alma y únicamente el denuedo de mi voluntad y las palabras de amor de mi pareja me guiaban a través de esa espesa niebla. Me vestí velozmente, sin muchos retoques, pero siempre presentable, como buena alemana. Observé la Cruz de Hierro de mi abuelo, encima del ropero, y la tomé en mis manos. Cavilé sobre si sería digna de volver a llevarla, si podría volver a ataviarme con tan honorable presea a mi regreso.

O si regresaría, en primer lugar.

No hubo tiempo para meditaciones largas, pues el sonido del potente motor de un _Rheinmetall_ YAK hizo acto de presencia, imponiendo sus doscientos cincuenta caballos de fuerza desde la lejanía. Depositando la medalla de vuelta en su lugar, me dirigí a la entrada, con la segadora tomada fuertemente de mi brazo. El sudor amenazaba con arruinar mi reciente baño, pero mi pulso tan acelerado dificultaba que mis glándulas sudoríparas trabajaran correctamente. Abracé a la peliblanca con ahínco, escudándome en el confort de su cuerpo para que el mío, aunque más grande y preparado, se sintiera un poco menos nervioso.

Gracioso, me aferré a Lala de la misma manera que me sostuve de los pedipalpos de mi madre en mi primer día de escuela. La irlandesa, con todo y sus diferencias, irradiaba ese mismísimo aire maternal que mi progenitora poseía, por mucho que supiera ocultarlo perfectamente. Y es ahí, en el momento de la verdad, donde realmente debemos dejar de ser niños; abandonar la seguridad del amor materno y la protección del hogar para enfrentarnos al mundo. Y al contrario del salón de clases, las paredes no eran construcciones de cemento y hormigón, sino claustrofóbicas edificaciones creadas por nuestros propios temores. Pero, ya sea con instrucción académica o el fragor del combate, una termina madurando rigurosamente después de sobrevivir.

Tragué saliva cuando las fulgurantes luces del gigantesco vehículo iluminaron el lóbrego interior de la residencia y los seis neumáticos de material reforzado frenaron frente a la casa, rechinando en el pavimento y dejando únicamente el estruendo del motor en reposo como acompañamiento. Afianzándome aún más de la segadora, abrí la puerta y obtuvimos una vista del monstruo metálico que conformaba nuestro más reciente transporte, conducido, si la opaca silueta desde mi ángulo no me engañaba, por Mei. Tan pronto dimos unos cuantos pasos, Cetania bajó del blindado y nos observó, ostentando la misma mirada debatida entre lobreguez y resolución. Intercambiando miradas, asentimos con la cabeza.

Era hora.

Besé a mi diosa Abismal, degustándola, saboreando su dulce boca y respirando su delicado aroma mientras mis manos se esforzaban por grabarse la empírea sensación de su blanda e inmaculada piel añil, sus perfectas redondeces y, sobre todo, ese apoteósico calor del intenso amor que emanaba de ella, el cual nunca fallaba en darme todos los ánimos necesarios para esforzarme al máximo. Concluyendo el contacto bucal, nos miramos, con nuestros ojos en similar estado acuoso, empañados más en ella y haciendo brillar sus áureas ventanas del alma bajo la luz de la luna, tan plateada como el resplandor de su sedoso cabello. Mi amada Lala, mi querida irlandesa, mi gran amor.

– "¿ _A chuisle_?"

– ¿Sí, _Spatzi_?"

– "Te prohíbo morir."

– "Las arachnes nunca mueren." – Aseguré, acariciando su deífico rostro europeo. – "No feneceré sin tu permiso."

– "Te amo, Aria."

– "Y yo a ti, Lala. _Auf Wiedersehen_."

– " _Slán go foill. Ádh mór ort._ " – Replicó, en gaélico. – "Y una última cosa."

– "¿Sí?"

– "Los héroes no matan."

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ "

Dándome un golpe en el pecho, juré con mi alma que regresaría; entera o en piezas, pero estaría de vuelta junto a la mujer de mi vida. No había cabida para dilatar la partida, para extensos monólogos justificando el separarnos ni parsimoniosos despliegues de llanto, lágrimas y sollozos, pues el tiempo se hacía cada vez más exiguo y entre más demoráramos la despedida, más dolorosa sería esta. Los abrazos, caricias y besos dijeron todo lo que nuestras voces podrían articular, no había más que decir. Sólo ir, marchar hacia el destino, hacia el deber, y demostrarle al mundo de que está hecha una arachne. Con suerte, la victoria sería uno los componentes primordiales. De esa manera y con lágrimas en mis ojos, me dirigí al transporte.

Pero aún no había terminado.

Cetania caminó directamente hacia Lala hasta quedar frente a frente, permaneciendo mudas por varios segundos y mirándose a los ojos. Silentemente, la arpía se quitó el collar en forma de corazón que colgaba de su cuello, el cual contenía mi fotografía y la de ella en su interior, y se lo ofreció a la dullahan. Ésta, sin decir nada, se removió el suyo con la flor de _edelweiss_ , ofreciéndoselo a la rapaz. Asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, ambas mujeres intercambiaron objetos, y ostentaron la prenda de la otra, firmando así un tácito pacto y colocando una genuina sonrisa en mi taciturno rostro. Nuevamente, las palabras fueron innecesarias para declarar lo que ese trueque significaba. El mensaje más breve, pero más importante de todos.

Vuelvan.

Con la americana realizando un saludo marcial, contestado por la segadora con un brioso golpe en el pecho, la despedida llegó a su fin y la falconiforme y yo abordamos el vehículo. Me permití atisbar por unos segundos a la irlandesa antes de cerrar la puerta: ella continuaba en la misma pose, firme, fuerte, decidida; una afásica metáfora visual sobre la impasibilidad que debíamos demostrar en ese momento. Pero, era quizás esa preocupada expresión en sus nublados ojos la mejor representación de nuestro estado actual; esperanzadas del triunfo, pero conscientes de lo difícil que sería obtenerlo. Preferí centrarme en los virtuosos intangibles positivos.

Era irónico, sólo se necesitó una llamada para romper el hábito de nuestras costumbres, sacándonos de nuestra zona de confort, deshaciendo ese balance que creímos se mantendría siempre, recordándonos que la vida está siempre en movimiento y debemos adaptarnos a la corriente, no al revés. Somos marionetas de las circunstancias, herramientas del tiempo, carne de cañón para la existencia. Nos encargamos de imponer el orden en el caos de la realidad misma, de luchar contra todo sobre la nada. Pareciera que aquello era en vano, innecesario, intrascendental; pero, siempre puedo contar con algo que me reafirme la razón de seguir combatiendo en medio de la inopia.

Cetania.

Con la cálida respiración de la arpía acariciando mi piel, su brazo sujetando al mío y su cabeza reposando tranquilamente sobre mi cuerpo, me permití volver a sonreír en medio de esos pensamientos tan oscuros, feliz de ese halo de luz que tanto la rapaz como la dullahan representaban para mí. Lucho por ellas, por lo que creen y defienden. Una libra esa batalla a mi lado, dispuesta a ofrecer su vida de ser necesario; y la otra, combate en el frente de la vida diaria, ya sea en el campo laboral o el hogareño, cuyo papel es imprescindible para mantener la paz en el ámbito social. La castaña y yo protegemos la estabilidad de la nación, Lala salvaguarda que esa sociedad continúe funcionando prestando sus servicios como cocinera y, al mismo tiempo, cuida de que el equilibrio en la casa permanezca intacto, estrechando los lazos familiares.

Todas somos soldados en esta guerra eterna llamada vida.

Alzando la mirada, observé a Silica y su afásico conducir, con la mirada concentrada en el camino, apenas desviándola para mirar el espejo retrovisor a su lado. Por un momento, pensé que la gecko nos llevaría directo a la misión, pero recordé que ella sólo era la mecánica y chofer, Dyne no se encontraba por ningún lado y todavía no recibíamos instrucciones de Smith. Sacudí mi cabeza, los nervios ofuscaban el sentido común. Acaricié el cabello de la emplumada para calmarme, contemplando el resplandor de la urbe tokiota y sus despreocupados habitantes, algunos celebrando bajo el manto de la noche, otros durmiendo pacíficamente en sus hogares, algunos trabajando su faena nocturna; y todos desconociendo el peligro que ahora acechaba a la ciudad. El evitar que se enteraran, al menos no hasta después de neutralizar la amenaza, era nuestro deber.

– "Debo estar realmente fuera de mí." – Habló Cetania, descansando sobre mis pedipalpos. – "Emanas el aroma extremadamente fresco de tu apasionada noche con esa Abismal, y aún así, no siento repulsión."

– "Hace una semana, ese olor era nuestro, linda." – Respondí, mimando su mejilla con suavidad. – "Y de la misma manera, es un perfume que me encantaría llevar por siempre."

– "¿Quieres oler siempre a sexo?"

– "No." – Me acerqué hacia su rostro. – "Quiero oler siempre a nuestro intenso amor."

– "Estás loca, flaca; ¿lo sabías?" – Rió tenuemente. – "¿Por qué te quiero tanto?"

– "Porque al igual que yo, estás fuera de ti."

– "Totalmente."

Cerramos tan inusual diálogo con un honesto beso. Era un comentario válido, pero salido de la nada; un pequeño intento de disipar esa tensión que continuaba embargándonos. Funcionó por unos momentos, hasta que logramos divisar los cuarteles en el horizonte. Tomé el dígito de la falconiforme, tragando saliva al igual que ella conforme nos acercábamos, sosegando parcialmente nuestro temblequeo. Nos detuvimos en la salida del edificio, donde ya habíamos atisbado a Zoe, esperándonos en las cristalinas puertas de la estación. Exhalamos antes de bajar. Mei nos saludó marcialmente al salir del vehículo, contestándole con el mismo ademán y sonriéndole.

Tales expresiones desparecieron al posar nuestros ojos en el estoico semblante de la teniente, ataviada en su uniforme de batalla y cruzada de brazos, con sus heterocromáticos globos oculares penetrándonos el alma. Admito que la imagen de la zombi, envuelta en el claroscuro de la luz selenita, era intimidante. Afónicamente, se dio la vuelta y nos indicó que la siguiéramos. Caminando detrás de ella, saludamos con una tenue reverencia a Chiasa en la recepción y a Kanna, que se encontraba trapeando el piso. Uno de los focos que iluminaba el pasillo estaba fallando, creando un contraste constante de luz y tinieblas, asociándole yo con alguna de las tantas metáforas sobre lo incierto que era nuestro destino. Suelo tratar de encontrarle paralelos simbólicos a todo cuando me desespero, y en ese momento, el frío sudor que me recorría la frente era prueba irrefutable de mi azorado estado.

Tomamos el ascensor, bajando hasta la armería. Ahí, Zombina hizo un gesto a Keiko, la guardia, y esta nos permitió acceso al área, oprimiendo un botón y haciendo a un lado la reja de protección. En esta ocasión, nos desviamos a la izquierda, entrando por una puerta que siempre veíamos, pero jamás preguntamos qué resguardaba. Tal cuestión fue contestada al abrirla y encontrarnos con Dyne, Titania y el resto de MON, sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa redonda de caoba y posando sus miradas directamente sobre nosotras dos. Los ojos de todas imitaban a los de la pelirroja, excepto los de la mantis, quien emulaba nuestro mismo rostro preocupado. La distinción entre las veteranas y las novatas era realmente palpable.

Mientras tanto, Kuroko, sentada en el hipotético borde central del mueble circular, permanecía con sus codos apostados en la mesa y sus manos juntas, con una seriedad resaltada por su falta de las habituales gafas oscuras. La muerta viviente señaló dos sillas vacías y tomamos nuestros lugares. No tenían respaldo, así que pude acomodarme sin dificultad. Detrás de la coordinadora, había un proyector en funcionamiento, plasmando su luz en la albugínea pantalla vacía. Doppel, que estaba calentando café, le entregó una taza a su superior, agradeciendo esta con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

– "Quince minutos de retraso, granates." – Dijo la capitana, colocando su bebida en la mesa. – "Hoy tenemos algo de tiempo, la próxima vez puedo no ser tan benevolente."

– "Lo sentimos, _Hauptmann_." – Me disculpé. – "Pero, díganos, ¿es verdad lo que dijo por teléfono?"

– "¿Crees que te interrumpiría en tus asuntos de pareja por algo menos que serio, novata?" – Replicó mordazmente, tomando otro sorbo y exhalando. – "En caso que lo dudues, sí, ellos regresaron."

– "Los terroristas." – Musitó la rapaz.

– "Los mismos responsables por los atentados de hace un mes." – Habló Nikos.

– "Así es, granates, esos condenados bastardos volvieron." – Afirmó la agente. – "Finalmente encontramos pistas sólidas sobre su paradero, incluyendo a uno de sus líderes. Entraremos directamente a la boca del lobo."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Espeté. – "Supongo que apoyaremos a MON en esta operación, ¿cierto? ¿Obtendremos ayuda también del SAT u otro grupo especializado?"

– "Eso sería lo más sensato, granate. Y de hecho, fue mi primera, segunda, y tercera proposición." – Declaró. – "Desgraciadamente, me temo que nuestros superiores no comparten mi opinión. Su entrenamiento cuesta, las municiones, el acuerdo con el ejército para facilitarnos sus instalaciones, este edificio; todo viene de los fondos gubernamentales, y la escasez de estos ha formado una opinión unánime en los altos mandos."

– "¿Qué está insinuando, _Chief_?" – Cuestionó la arpía, preocupada.

– "Que los vejetes que dirigen esta institución desean ver la inversión de los impuestos en acción, justo ahora." – Reveló Smith – "Irán solas, granates. Nada de MON, ni SAT o algún equipo antiterrorista, únicamente ustedes tres."

Sin darnos tiempo de procesar tan impactante noticia, Kuroko tomó un último trago de su bebida cafeinada, se incorporó y se hizo con un control remoto. Apuntándolo al proyector, la imagen exhibida cambió a una serie de fotografías de sujetos armados y retratos criminales, algunas algo difusas, tomadas desde ángulos poco convenientes, lo que supusimos eran los miembros del grupo que dejaran su infame huella en el suelo nipón. Por su pinta tan caucásica, era obvio que muchos no eran de aquí, igual que aquellos que atacaron el centro comercial.

– " _Fimbulveter_. Radicalistas formados por ex-miembros de otros grupos como el _Vit Ära_ y _Röd Fågel_ a finales de 1997, en su mayoría escandinavos de Noruega y Finlandia, pero en los últimos años sus filas se han vuelto racialmente más diversas, incluyendo liminales." – Masculló. – "Nexos con otras organizaciones alrededor del mundo, contrabando de armas, drogas, y, por supuesto, terrorismo. Decidieron que esto último era lo que Japón necesitaba. Ejemplos perfectos de que incluso los países más civilizados engendran verdaderos monstruos."

Cambiando las fotografías, se detuvo al llegar a un tipo de tupida barba negra y una mancha cutánea que cubría la mitad de su cara, saliendo de un automóvil.

– "Völund Jerkson, conocido como _Blodvarg_ ; el Lobo Sangriento. Alrededor de treinta y siete años, amante de los deportes y líder principal de _Fimbulveter_. Un auténtico hijo de puta salido de la provincia de Norrbotten, Suecia. Nació de padres acomodados e incluso estudió medicina en el Instituto Karolinska, cerca de Estocolmo. De alguna manera, y desconocemos por qué, decidió volverse el bastardo que es ahora." – Explicó la coordinadora, presentando otras diapositivas del sujeto. – "En todo caso, él y sus secuaces parecen estar operando en el país. Los sucesos del centro comercial son prueba de su éxito en reclutar sangre nueva, siendo tan execrable acto perpetrado por novatos. Sí, granates, esos cuatro desgraciados solamente eran primerizos, como ustedes. Lamentablemente, eso también significa no sabían mucho de los planes de los extremistas y por ello, a pesar de nuestras insistentes interrogaciones, apenas y pudimos unir las pistas necesarias para dar con el grupo principal."

Oprimiendo el botón de avance, la pelinegra exhibió en el proyector fotos de lo que supusimos eran fábricas antiguas del país.

– "La vieja maquiladora _Uragiri_ , en la antigua área industrial de Okayado, abandonada después del traslado de las factorías hacia la zona portuaria de Yadokari. Escondite perfecto para cualquier congregación delictiva. Se supone que está bajo constante vigilancia para evitar que eso pase, empero, es obvio que han logrado comprar la lealtad de los supuestos guardianes de la ley." – Elucidó. – "Fueron esos cerdos corruptos precisamente quienes completaron el rompecabezas, permitiéndonos armar este plan después de confesar. Por supuesto, no todo es fácil. Los radicalistas nunca se conglomeran en un solo lugar, sino que distribuyen por el resto del país, siendo el barrio de Chūō y los distritos de Tsukishima, Ginza y Muroachi las rutas principales de reunión."

Las imágenes cambiaron a una serie de hoteles, clubes nocturnos, centros comerciales y demás edificios localizados en los distritos que Smith había mencionado con anterioridad.

– "El Tokyu Plaza, el teatro Kabuki-za, la torre Nihonbashi Mitsui, la lista es interminable; todos sitios famosos y atiborrados de visitantes las veinticuatro horas del día. Exactamente la clase de lugares que un grupo delictivo evitaría. Excepto estos, por supuesto. Siendo los territorios mencionados esferas turísticas, la presencia de extranjeros es completamente normal, lo que cual les permite pasar inadvertidos y llevar a cabo reuniones clandestinas." – Informó Smith, siéndole facilitada otra taza por la cambiaformas. – "Gracias, Dop. Usando los datos reunidos de los confesores y nuestros amigos en TALIO, desciframos los días en los que los peces gordos realizan sus asambleas. Y justamente hoy es ese día, con la presencia exclusiva de Jerkson. Es ahí donde MON y el SAT entrarán, acordonando el área y arrestando a todo bastardo involucrado que agarraremos con las manos en la masa, incluyendo al cabecilla. Sin el corazón latiendo, la estructura podrida se vendrá abajo."

Las fotografías regresaron a las fábricas.

– "Ustedes se encargarán de la factoría, donde almacenan la basura que distribuyen. No estamos muy seguras de qué podrían encontrar, pero todo apunta a que ahí se fabrican los materiales que luego formarán parte de su arsenal anárquico. Armas, productos químicos, todo contrabando; si logramos aplastarlos ahí, en el centro de su red de distribución, el golpe será devastador." – Siguió relatando. – "Dado que el lugar es de suma importancia, esperamos que esté fuertemente custodiado. No esperen que sea sencillo a pesar de que el jefe y sus guardaespaldas se encuentren ausentes, pero al menos no tendrán que lidiar con sus fanáticos. Ya hemos empezado a correr nuestra red de desinformación, atribuyendo un supuesto operativo que se llevará a cabo en Tama, a casi cincuenta kilómetros de su locación. Con eso esperamos que esos malditos se relajen y podamos tomarlos por sorpresa. Con eso, concluimos la explicación."

Las luces se encendieron y el proyector se apagó, dejando un mutismo ambiental absoluto. Estábamos estupefactas, tanto por toda la cantidad de información develada como el súbito conocimiento de nuestro rol principal en tan significativa tarea. Me pellizqué el brazo, comprobando que, en efecto, no era un sueño, sino la más inesperada realidad. Mis compañeras opinaban lo mismo, viéndonos entre nosotras con miradas indecisas, sin saber que responder. Smith, palpando nuestra inseguridad y tomando otro sorbo de su café, exhaló y miró hacia la castaña madera de la mesa, igual de preocupada que las demás.

– "Chicas, no voy a mentirles: ustedes son las últimas a quienes quisiera para una misión de este calibre. Incluso con todo el adiestramiento, están aún demasiado verdes. Se los permitiría quizás si actuaran como guardias del perímetro o de encargarse de una guarida menor, custodiada por simples esbirros, pero no la planta principal. No estoy tan loca para enviarlas a su propia muerte." – Confesó, alzando la vista y observándonos a las tres. – "Pero tal decisión no viene de mí, sino de arriba. Mañana es la asamblea con los directivos principales del _Keiji-kyoku_ , la Oficina de Asuntos Criminales, en las Oficinas de la Policía Metropolitana, aquí en Tokio. Esto, de tener éxito, sería una excelente manera de demostrar que Japón sigue siendo de los países más seguros en el mundo y que el Acta de Intercambio ha traído una perfecta cooperación entre especies. Además, lograríamos mayores fondos y de esa manera podríamos reforzar no sólo MON, sino a la ANP entera"

Estampando su puño en la mesa, haciéndonos sobresaltar un poco, ella elevó los decibeles de su voz.

– "El prestigio de todos los departamentos de la Agencia Nacional de Policía está en juego aquí, especialmente el nuestro. Por ende, se ha declarado que ustedes también deben demostrar que son capaces de lidiar con eventos de esta magnitud. Sé que les están pidiendo demasiado; incluso para MON sería algo que no puede tomarse a la ligera, pero la orden ya está dada." – Expresó, suavizando su semblante, pero sin perder seriedad. – "Aún así, es mi deber preguntarles, granates: ¿están preparadas para la hora de la verdad, enfrentándose a un número superior de auténticos sanguinarios que no dudarán en arrancarles la existencia? ¿Se encuentran listas para luchar a cambio de un mañana que aún no podemos asegurar que esté cerca? ¿Aceptan que, al embarcarse en esta monumental responsabilidad, sus acciones decidirán el futuro de Monster Ops, incluyendo su posible cese de operaciones? Y lo más importante, ¿se sienten capaces ofrecer su vida en aras de nuestros ideales, los cuales podrían conducirlas hasta la irreversible muerte?"

El silencio, en esta ocasión, fue corto. Incorporándome, mis seis globos oculares se posaron sobre los iris negros de la capitana, acción emulada por mis compañeras. Sí, era arriesgado en extremo, casi una sentencia suicida inapelable; pero no íbamos a retractarnos por el temor, no ahora, después de haber entrenado bajo un régimen diario de dolor y disciplina. Teníamos que hacerlo ya, no más retrasos.

– "Somos soldados, _Hauptmann_." – Manifesté. – "Morir es lo que hacemos."

– "E incluso muertas, seguiremos luchando." – Afirmó la rapaz.

– " _Honorem et Gloriam_ , Jerarca." – Acotó la helénica.

Smith sonrió.

– "Bien. Están listas." – La aludida asintió tenuemente con la cabeza. – "Zoe, los planos."

Al instante, la teniente colocó y extendió los diagramas de la factoría, así como más fotografías. Eran las mismas del proyector, pero era más fácil estudiarlas de cerca. Cubriéndolas con un protector plástico que permitía escribir en él, comenzamos a planear nuestra entrada. Todas se congregaron alrededor de los papeles y cavilaron silenciosamente. Obviamente, nosotras no poseíamos experiencia real además de nuestro entrenamiento, asaltando esa fábrica falsa donde nos graduamos, y dejamos que las veteranas decidieran el mejor curso de acción por tomar, pero sin olvidar nuestra participación. Seremos primerizas, pero nuestra opinión también contaba.

– "¿Cómo entraremos?" – Interrogó la mediterránea.

– "La Dama de Hierro queda descartada, sería demasiado llamativa y necesitamos sigilo." – Opiné. – "¿Vía aérea, _Hauptmann_?"

– "Correcto, granate. Se infiltrarán desde un _Black Hawk_ , el mismo de sus ensayos." – Respondió Kuroko, señalando el área general del edificio. – "Contamos con al menos tres maneras de entrar, ya sea por los ductos de ventilación, los abanicos industriales o las cañerías."

– "Sería el mismo plan que usamos en los adiestramientos." – Opinó la estadounidense. – "¿Funcionará dos veces?"

– "No. Por eso usaremos la cuarta opción." –Injirió Titania, señalando una fotografía de construcciones adyacentes. – "La fábrica de calzado _Odoroki_ está entrelazada a _Uragiri_ , pues eran prácticamente factorías hermanas de los mismos empresarios. Los tubos de desagüe de ambos lugares convergen en este punto, y así, serían capaces de infiltrarse por las alcantarillas, desapercibidas."

– "Literalmente, nos arrastraremos entre la mierda para entrar a un mundo aún más repugnante." – Dijo la falconiforme, disintiendo con la cabeza. – " _Fuckin' nice_."

Una excelente metáfora de nuestra situación. La vida misma se encarga de materializar lo abstracto.

– "¿Qué haremos ya adentro?" – Preguntó la nativa de Mitilene.

– "Capturar a todos los que puedan." – Acotó Zombina. – "Cada uno de ellos es parte de esta infame maquinaria, y entre más tengamos, más fácilmente podremos detenerla. En cuanto a lo que encuentren, ya sean sustancias ilícitas o material peligroso, es mejor que aíslen el área y se aseguren que nada de la evidencia se pierda. Nada de prenderle fuego a las cosas o pulverizarlas, requerimos que permanezcan tan intactas para poder inculpar a los que atrapen."

– "¿Podremos solicitar ayuda adicional, en caso que las cosas se salgan de control?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Tendremos a alguien cubriéndonos la espalda afuera o al menos protegiendo el perímetro?"

– "Lo sentimos, chicas, pero todas nuestras fuerzas se centrarán en la urbe tokiota." – Replicó Tionisha, con una sonrisa de resignación. – "Créannos, nos encantaría y hasta insistimos en que alguna de nosotras las acompañara, pero los altos mandos decidieron que esta era su prueba de fuego, la que decidiría si continúan o MOE desparece; esto último, ya sea que sobrevivan o no."

– "Y dada la naturaleza sigilosa, incluso un acordonamiento de la zona llamaría demasiado la atención." – Aseveró Doppel. – "Sabemos que es una locura y las probabilidades de que varios de esos malnacidos logren escapar son altas, pero al menos lograrían desmantelar unas de sus bases. Que unas cuantas cucarachas sueltas no les distraigan del tesoro principal."

– "No se desanimen, compañeras." – Habló Manako. – "Han demostrado que son capaces de salir incólumes de situaciones similares. Somos testigos directas de ello, y confiamos en su éxito."

– "El mejor metal se obtiene martilleándolo constantemente. Y necesitamos que ustedes sean realmente fuertes." – Declaró Smith. – "En todo caso, trataremos de detener a esos miserables con celeridad para auxiliarlas tan pronto nos sea posible. Aunque, sinceramente y a pesar de que no lo parezca, tengo fe en ustedes, granates. Son mi más reciente orgullo y todas compartimos el sentimiento."

– "Denles duro, chicas." – Zombina acercó su puño. – "Y regresen para celebrar en grande. Iremos al _Moonchild_ , cantaremos Iron Maiden en el karaoke, beberemos hasta besarnos, lo que ustedes quieran."

– " _Jawohl, Leutnant._ " – Reí, chocando el mío con el de ella. – "Pero que los ósculos sean en la mejilla. Nos reservamos los bucales hasta ser oficiales."

– "Aunque conociéndote, araña ambiciosa, no querrías esperar tanto." – La halcón me pinchó el brazo con su pulgar. – "Vale, trataremos de no joderlo y morir en el intento."

– "Estamos preparadas, Jerarca." – Aseguró Nikos. – "Cuando usted diga."

– "Perfecto, manos a la obra." – Sonrió la mencionada. – "Titania, que los granates se alisten, ya sabes el protocolo. Nos vemos en la azotea. De prisa."

– "Como digas, Smith." – La gnómida se levantó de su asiento. – "Vamos, niñas, vístanse de inmediato y desciendan de nuevo a la armería. Cinco minutos, máximo. ¡Muevan el culo, ahora!"

– "¡Sí, señora!" – Contestamos, al unísono.

Con un saludo marcial, que todas devolvieron, salimos de ahí a toda prisa. Keiko también realizó el ademán militar al hacer a un lado la reja y tomamos el elevador hasta el tercer piso. Con celeridad, entramos al baño y nos apresuramos a cambiarnos. En esta ocasión, el colocarse el añil uniforme y el oscuro chaleco antibalas no era la rutina clásica, ataviándonos con abúlica pesadumbre. No, esto sería lo único que nos protegería de los proyectiles enemigos, además de nuestra perspicacia. Seguía siendo desconcertante el cómo cambiaba una el sentimiento hacia las cosas según las circunstancias. Me di un golpe en el chaleco, comprobando su robustez, como si intentara rogarle que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por resguardarme. Ignoramos la ausencia del casco, sería mayor motivación para no vacilar en el trabajo.

Saliendo de ahí, les pedí a mis compañeras que me esperaran, pues necesitaba recoger algo en mi habitación. Agradeciéndoles la paciencia, me metí rápidamente a mi cuarto y tomé la daga que mi madre me entregó. Mirándola un par de segundos, admirando su solemne belleza, la guardé en una bolsa de mi uniforme, preparada para el uso inmediato. Pero, si de beldad se trataba, ni la más sublime cuchilla ceremonial podría compararse con la de mi deífica Lala, quien me sonreía desde su marco fotográfico. Dándole un beso a sus labios azules, empañando el vidrio del retrato, hice mi juramento de golpe en el pecho y me retiré. Me aseguré de también tomar el martillo que usé para colocar el clavo en la pared; nunca estaba de más tener un arma extra, como aconsejaba la coordinadora.

Regresando con el grupo, bajamos hasta la armería y nos encontramos con Jättelund, quien nos indicó que tomáramos nuestras herramientas. Me hice con Mugi, perfectamente limpia y alistada con los aditamentos necesarios. Sonriendo, me hice con una caja de doscientos cincuenta balas y preparé a mi bebé de auténtico acero alemán. No me olvidé de cargar con mis cañones de repuesto, incluyendo la que se volviera mi cómplice en satisfacer los deseos carnales de la rapaz, a quien se lo recordé con un discreto guiño, obteniendo un ligero sonrojo y una lengua de fuera de su parte. Hummel y Erika también se unieron, en su gloria lustrada, con las miras nocturnas y linternas. Ajusté sus cargadores llenos con balas calibre Smith & Wesson .40 y metí el resto en sus compartimientos. Colocándome a la P30, regalo de Zoe, en mi funda de la cadera, dejé a la P226 TacOps como auxiliar en la de mi costado derecho.

Me hice con las bolsas donde cargaría la munición extra, distribuyéndome alrededor del cuerpo al menos cuatro cajas con doscientos cincuenta proyectiles cada una. De esa manera, tenía mil doscientas cincuenta balas de 7.62x51 milímetros disponibles para repartir justicia a diestra y siniestra. Sonaría excesivo para lo que debería ser una operación sigilosa, donde neutralizar al enemigo de manera silenciosa era el método de ataque principal; pero, de ponerse las cosas realmente peliagudas, como esperaba que sucediera, necesitaría que mi glotona MG3 se mantuviera perfectamente alimentada. Esos mil trescientos disparos por segundo consumían sus reservas en un parpadeo.

Mi bolsa mayor, que reabastecería a mis compañeras, estaba cargada con cartuchos de escopeta, cargadores de pistola y del rifle de asalto de la arpía. Contando el casco de visión nocturna, mi propia arma y toda la munición, debería estar llevando mi propio peso en equipo y accesorios. No me era problema, la reducción en velocidad era ínfima y podría estar así sin agotarme. La emplumada había cargado su M4A1 y revisaba a su pistola VP40, Helena, colocándola nuevamente en su funda. La instructora le otorgó varios proyectiles balísticos de cuarenta milímetros para su lanzagranadas, de humo y cegadoras, además de las tradicionales para arrojar a mano. Nosotras igualmente contábamos con esas. También llevaba su bolsa médica, para las emergencias. Esperaba que su fobia por la jeringas no le detuviera en caso de ser heridas, pero preferiría que no tuviéramos que resultar lastimadas en primer lugar.

La griega se aseguraba que su Mossberg 590A1, su subfusil MP5A3 y su P226, Gorgo, también estuvieran correctamente abastecidos. En ambas piernas se ostentaban doble hilera de cartuchos para escopeta, más las disponibles en sus bolsas y las adicionales en los racks del arma misma. Le otorgaron un par de diminutas cargas explosivas en forma de candado, pensadas para colocarlas en la cerradura de las puertas en caso de que su escopeta y nuestra fuerza bruta no fueran suficientes para abrir cualquier acceso bloqueado. Llevando un escudo balístico en su espolón y con sus conocimientos sobre explosivos, estaba más que lista para actuar como zapadora y sargento del grupo.

Para completar el look, usamos pintura facial. Había varios colores disponibles, pero todos con tonos tenues y apagados para no llamar demasiado la atención y perder su valor táctico; aunque en nuestro caso, nuestra naturaleza liminal destacaba sobre cualquier otra cosa. No era necesario usarla, pero igualmente ayudaba a levantarnos la moral, haciéndonos ver más intimidantes. Dyne no perdió tiempo en diseños complicados y pintó verticalmente su mitad derecha de azul puro, luciendo más como una guerrera celta que una hoplita helénica, pero le quedaba bien.

La pajarita optó por hacer honor a sus raíces amerindias y, tomando el colorante rojo, se pintó una franja horizontal que atravesaba desde su frente hasta la mitad de su nariz, acentuando sus hermosos ojos dorados y esa apariencia de cazadora nata que ya irradiaba. Debajo de esta, en la frontera con sus mejillas, aplicó una delgada línea blanca. De su barbilla hasta el borde de su labio superior, una línea vertical roja lo atravesaba por la mitad. Ya debía tener experiencia, pues lo hizo mejor que la mantis o yo a velocidad considerable. El toque final fue puesto cuando su frente fue decorada con seis puntos negros, a manera de ojos de araña, rindiendo tributo a la leyenda lakota del espíritu Iktomi. Ahí fue cuando pasó de intimidante a sublime y le di un beso en su mejilla para felicitarla por la excelente elección

Por mi parte, me decidí por algo que no sorprendería a nadie. Con franjas negras horizontales cubriéndome desde las cejas hasta la línea del cuero cabelludo, rojas entre mis ojos hasta llegar a la punta de mi nariz y el resto de amarillo, la bandera alemana había sido plasmada en mi semblante teutón. Mis abuelos, mis padres, mi sangre entera era puramente germana, y la llevaba con orgullo. Usando un poco de negro en las mejillas, grabé las letra en mi derecha e izquierda, respectivamente, dejando en claro quiénes eran las mujeres más importantes en mi vida. Daba igual si lucíamos como integrantes salidas de alguna convención cosplay, estábamos disfrutando el personalizarnos para la batalla.

– "Lo admito, lucen como verdaderas profesionales. Ojalá esa excelencia no sea únicamente en la apariencia. Excepto tú, Potato; pareces fanática de partido de futbol." – Rió Titania, abriendo un contenedor. – "Tengan, por si necesitan apaciguar hasta al bastardo más reticente. No deberían necesitarlas si realizan bien su trabajo, aunque siempre hay que estar preparadas."

La gnómida nos entregó munición real, balas perforadoras recubiertas de cuproníquel: _full metal jacket_. Tenía razón, los proyectiles de goma serían inefectivos contra blancos blindados o liminales de piel gruesa. Agregando quinientas reservas más a mis existencias disponibles para mi ametralladora, ya comenzaba a sentirme como mula de carga; la más letal que haya existido. También teníamos para las pistolas, el fusil de la estadounidense y perdigones para la helénica, además de cuchillos KM-730 _New J-Defender_ para la americana y la nativa de Mitilene. Ya que nos infiltraríamos por las cañerías y debido a los problemas que tuvimos con granadas de humo durante el asalto a la Torre Roja, también nos dieron máscaras antigás que no estorbaran con las de visión nocturna.

Aunque, lo que más nos llamó la atención, fueron las pistolas tranquilizadoras, cuyo diseño me recordaba mucho a la Welrod británica. Con tres dardos sedantes cada una, los proyectiles poseían diferente color, indicando su potencia: amarillo para liminales de tamaño humano o menor, azul para mayores y rojo para los más poderosos, suficiente para dormitar a un ogro o quizás una wyvern. Curioso, eran los mismos colores de los proyectiles de nuestros primeros entrenamientos, cuya intensidad determinaba cuantas nos oportunidades nos restaban antes de ser descalificadas; la historia se repite. Confieso que me sentí como una heroína de película con tanto aditamento. Empero, ni el más fastuoso sentimiento ni la más cinematográfica apariencia podrían sosegarnos los nervios que todavía sentíamos recorrernos la espina dorsal.

– "A huevo, ahora sí dan miedo, cabronas." – Sonrió la mexicana. – "Cuiden este equipo, novatas, que llevan como cuarenta por ciento de nuestras reservas. Ya están grandecitas, así que no necesitan más consejos, excepto que siempre estén alertas y no olviden todo lo que les enseñamos. Bien, las esperan arriba. De prisa, MOE."

– "¿Instructora?" – Habló la rapaz. – "¿Me permite agradecerle, en nombre del grupo, por habernos entrenado?"

– "Háganlo cuando regresen, _Peaches_." – La latina ofreció su mano. – "Hasta ahora lo han hecho bastante bien, novatas. No me hagan perseguirlas al jodido averno para reprenderlas. Buena suerte."

– "Sí, Señora." – Contestamos al unísono, turnándonos para devolver el gesto.

Así, tomamos el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y subimos las escaleras hasta la azotea. Era la primera vez que visitábamos el lugar, descubriendo que contábamos con una pista de aterrizaje para helicópteros, muy similar a la de Tokio, quizás finalizada en uno de los días en que estábamos ocupadas. Esperamos un minuto a que un pájaro de metal aterrizara, y, dicho y hecho, un UH-60JA Black Hawk hizo acto de aparición, descendiendo lentamente sobre el círculo designado. Mientras el viento de las hélices levantaba el polvo y nos despeinaba el cabello, Smith se colocó frente a las tres, con mirada seria.

– "Bien, granates, ya lo habrán escuchado infinidad de veces esta noche, pero esperamos que cumplan suntuosamente con su deber. Los ojos del mundo entero se posan sobre ustedes, incluso cuando no pueden verlas, así que no se sentirán solas. Usen el tercer canal de su radio para comunicarse cuando finalicen, o por si necesitan auxilio. Estaremos lejos del alcance, pero trataremos de apoyarlas a la brevedad posible." – Entonces, ella sonrió. – "Sigo estando orgullosa de sus logros, y espero que continúen a nuestro lado cuando el futuro que anhelamos llegue por darse. No vacilen, no teman y sobre todo, no se rindan. Son la fuerza, la élite, la justicia; son MOE. _Nullus heros quemquam occidit_."

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Contestamos al mismo tiempo.

Además de ella, el resto de las chicas nos abrazaron, incluso la estoica Doppel. Con tantas muestras de afecto y el incondicional apoyo que recibíamos, nuestra moral volvía a elevarse, ignorando ese miedo inherente que jamás podríamos suprimir, pero sí controlar. Dominio, el mando de una misma era la clave del éxito. La piloto y su ayudante (también chicas, curiosamente) nos indicaron que estaban listas para despegar y, con un ademán, Kuroko nos ordenó abordar el pájaro metálico. No queriendo prolongar más la misión, nos subimos al helicóptero. Entonces, una mano sosteniendo la mía me detuvo, haciéndome voltear; era Zombina.

– "Ten, Jaëgersturm, para ti y las demás." – Dijo la pelirroja, entregándome un pequeño frasco. – "Espero jamás suceda, pero de pasar, todas merecen una segunda oportunidad."

Quedé anonadada por unos segundos, el frasco contenía nada menos que tres triangulares figuras flotando sobre líquido conservador. Eran los dientes de la zombi. La etiqueta indicaba que duraría tres horas antes de comenzar a expirar, ventana de tiempo suficiente para hacer el trabajo. Mirándola extrañada, ella sonrió tenuemente, encogiendo los hombros. Después de un momento, asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo también. Entendía su preocupación, y aunque transformarnos en muertas vivientes no estaba en nuestros planes, tampoco es que contáramos con muchas opciones al encontrarnos al borde del abismo. Dándole a la castaña el contenedor y guardándolo ella en su bolsa médica, ofrecimos un último saludo a las veteranas mientras nos elevábamos a los reinos de Urano.

Mantuve la mueca positiva en mi rostro y un pulgar arriba conforme ascendíamos. El vértigo era el menor de mis preocupaciones y me puse cómoda, admirando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Cubierta por el manto de las estrellas y Selene, los edificios brillaban como pequeñas antorchas que comenzaban a dilapidarse mientras nos alejábamos de las urbes principales. El tapiz de destellos bajo nosotros poco a poco daba paso a la negrura de la inactividad citadina, aunado a que nuestro transporte no hacía uso de sus luces, para no romper el sigilo. Heroínas anónimas flotando en la noche, listas para enfrentarse al oscuro mundo criminal; eso haría un excelente encabezado metafórico en los periódicos. Ojalá sobrevivamos para poder verlo.

– "Lo trajiste, _Süsse_." – Le dije a Cetania, abrazándola a mi lado. – "El collar. _Danke_."

– "Supuse que esa canosa le había colocado alguna especie de poder protector Abismal o algo así. Me estafó." – Rió tenuemente, metiéndolo dentro de su uniforme. – "Hablando en serio, sólo es muestra de que a pesar de que ella es mi rival, la respeto como tal. Así, cuando le gane, será una buena perdedora y no nos acosará como una psicópata obsesiva."

– "Lo dices porque eso es lo que harías tú, ¿cierto, linda?"

– "No; yo te mataría para que ella no pueda reclamar tu alma." – Pestañeó rápidamente. – "Si no puedo tenerte, nadie podrá."

– "¿Y sí revivimos con los dientes mágicos de Bina?"

– "Te dejo para que seas feliz con tu bruja pelirroja." – Replicó, sardónica. – "Y no digas que te agrada o te arrojo del helicóptero."

– "¿Serías capaz de deshacerte de tu adorada arañita, _Süsse_?"

– " _Pepper_ …" – La estadounidense le habló a la mediterránea por el comunicador. – "¿Me ayudas a expulsar a esta garrapata?"

– "Con gusto." – Sonrió Nikos, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. – "¿La pateamos, le disparamos o la ejecutamos al estilo mafia, amarrándole una soga al cuello y dejándola caer?"

– "¿Por qué no las tres?"

– "Vale, ya entendí, malhumoradas." – Respondí. – " _Scheisse_ , ustedes se toman todo demasiado en serio."

– "Deberías disfrutarlo, _Potato_." – Contestó la pelinegra. – "Quizás ya no podamos después."

Los comunicadores se tornaron silentes al instante, igual que nosotras. La imposibilidad del retorno era un escenario demasiado incómodo y plausible. Incluso la propia helénica pareció arrepentirse por un momento de haberlo dicho, pero su orgullo le evitó que se disculpara, aunque tampoco es que pudiéramos recriminarle por decir la verdad absoluta. No dejaba de doler, de todas maneras. La radio poseía dos canales, así que las pilotos no se percataron de la súbita afonía de las novatas detrás de ellas. Pasaron varios afásicos y tensos minutos, hasta que tuve una idea para distraernos un momento.

– "Chicas…" – Tomé la palabra. – "Ya que vamos directamente a que nos ejecuten, ¿qué tal si confesamos algo? No sé, puede ser lo que sea."

– "Nadie más puede escucharnos, ¿cierto?" – Cuestionó la falconiforme.

– "Descuida, el primer canal es privado." – Replicó la empusa. – "Y respecto a tu propuesta, _Potato_ ; aceptamos si tú revelas algo primero."

– "Concuerdo con _Pepper_ , flaca." – Asintió la halcón. – "Sólo no nos salgas con alguna fruslería o en verdad te arrojamos fuera."

– "Supongo que es lo justo." – Suspiré. – "Bueno; ya que Smith nos sorprendió a mí y a mi azulita en medio de… ehem, ya saben, y nos dio poco tiempo para alistarnos, tuvimos qué vestirnos con celeridad. Y bien, ya que a pesar del shock inicial todavía estábamos bajo la influencia de la pasión, nos propusimos que intercambiáramos ropa interior. Para estar juntas a pesar de la distancia o algo así."

– "No esperaría menos de ti, degenerada." – Espetó la mantis. – "No debimos darnos cuenta cuando nos cambiábamos."

– "Sí que has corrompido a esa decapitada, flaca." – La arpía disintió con la cabeza. – "Pero, ¿cómo lograste que la ropa se adaptara a tu figura? Es decir, posees más busto que ella y tus bragas deben ser especialmente diseñadas para arachnes."

– "Ese es el punto, linda." – Me ruboricé, aunque no se notaría. – "Dado que ninguna de sus piezas me quedaría, opté por simplemente no molestarme. No llevo nada debajo del uniforme."

– "¿De verdad?" – Preguntó la castaña. – "Bueno, tampoco es que me disguste, pero sí que es osado, flaca. ¿Qué pasa si tienes una fuga, por el miedo?"

– "Por eso me esforzaré en no tenerlo." – Encogí los hombros. – "Pobre Kanna, no quiero que tenga que lavar mi falda orinada."

– "¿Y también vas a andar mostrándole la raja a los criminales? ¿Para distraerlos?"

– "Mientras ustedes estaban distraídas camuflándose la cara, discretamente me puse un poco de pintura negra ahí. ¿Quieren que se la muestre? No es tóxica."

– "Blegh." – Masculló la griega. – "Eres detestable."

– "No es un método que yo aprobaría, pero es efectivo; no se ve nada." – Opinó la rapaz, iluminándome el área privada con la lámpara de su arma. – "Aún así, sigues estando demente, araña. Ojalá te salgan ladillas, por mensa."

Diría que no, porque ellas saben que mi zona íntima es totalmente glabra, pero no quería seguir ruborizándome por confesar mi exhibicionismo, por mucho que Rachnera estuviera orgullosa de su alumna, de enterarse. Además, faltaban las confesiones de las dos restantes.

– "Su turno, santurronas." – Insistí. – "¿Duraznín? ¿Algún oscuro secreto que desees compartir antes de hacer los aposentos de Hades nuestra posada permanente?"

– "Hmm…" – La falconiforme meditó un momento. – "Suelo dejar vegetales sin comer y discretamente los arrojo a la basura cuando nadie me ve."

– "Eso ya lo sabíamos, pajarraca." – Acotó la pelinegra. – "Y si no es con los desechos, los pones en los platos ajenos, como el mío. ¿Por qué no lo haces con la araña?"

– "A ella tampoco le gustan mucho."

– "¿No podrías simplemente ofrecerlos, si no vas a consumirlos, emplumada?" – Interrogué. – "O tomarlos, en primer lugar."

– "Como tampoco he oído a nadie quejarse." – La aludida encogió los hombros. – "Ya, sigues tú, pimientosa."

– "Espera, ¿ese fue tu gran secreto, _Süsse_?"

– "Tú dijiste que podría ser lo que sea, jamás especificaste la magnitud de la revelación permitida."

– "Pues tendremos emperador y todo, pero este país es parlamentario. Y dada la ausencia de la Dieta Estatal, habremos que fungir como la asamblea gubernamental." – Declaré. – "¿Me apoya, sargento Nikos?"

– "Correcto. La mayoría manda." – Se unió la griega. – "Merecemos algo mejor que algo tan trivial como tu desdén por los vegetales, _Peaches_. Y esa es una orden."

– "Ay, ahora sí son amigas del alma, ¿verdad?" – La castaña nos mostró la lengua. – "¡Bien! ¿Quieres secretos jugosos, grillo metiche? Yo y tu pervertida aliada arácnida estuvimos estimulándonos a la mitad de la noche como auténticas bestias salvajes, justo al lado de tu habitación. Nos pasamos la lengua hasta por las orejas, dejamos el piso húmedo y no hablo de sudor, sin contar que la rubia usó un cañón de su ametralladora para masturbarme. Oh, y creo que la escuché musitar tu nombre en medio del frenesí orgásmico; ¿contenta?"

– "Admiro tu capacidad para formular estupideces apócrifas de improviso, arpía, pero me temo que no caeré en tu…" – La mediterránea se pausó cuando me vio voltear la mirada, imitándome al instante. – "Carajo. Las odio como no se imaginan, par de…"

– " _Checkmate, grasshopper._ " – Guiñó la emplumada.

– "¿Por qué todo lo relacionado a ustedes siempre tiene que ver con sus degeneraciones?"

– "¿Quizás porque aparte de nuestro ávido safismo, actualmente somos muy normales y sin nada extravagante?" – Respondí.

– "Rayos, flaca, ¿en verdad somos tan aburridas?" – Cuestionó la halcón. – "¿No tenemos nada más para contar?"

– "Es lo irónico de trabajar en MOE, pajarita." – Injerí. – "Que nos disparen, nos pongan a cuidar bebés que nos obliguen a quemar cantidades significantes de dinero, además de ser perseguidas por avispones, Abismales y gnómidas armadas con machetes es lo cotidiano."

– "Al menos estamos vivas para contarlo." – Sonrió la americana. – "En todo caso, sigue siendo tu turno, _Pepper_. Y recuerda, algo que sí valga la pena."

– "Ugh. Sólo porque nunca falto a mi palabra." – La mantis exhaló. – "Bien, si insisten, yo…"

Decir que la helénica jamás se atrevía a compartir secretos, sería una subestimación. La nativa de Mitilene era tan hermética como la CIA y el FBI en investigación encubierta, así que verla tornarse preocupada por verse a exhibir un poco más de su misteriosa persona no era cosa de todos los días. Era curioso cómo el trabajo invertía los papeles consuetudinarios, transmutando lo habitual por insólito y viceversa. Y si bien la confidencialidad era sagrada, sin importar circunstancias, tampoco le estábamos exigiendo que nos revelara algo demasiado personal. No iba a morderme la lengua por no informarle a la mantis sobre mi infausto proceder abusivo en mi adolescencia; aún no estaba lista para decírselo. Únicamente queríamos conocer un poco más a nuestra compañera.

– "El beso que Jaëgersturm me dio en esa ocasión…" – Musitó, volteando la mirada. – "No es el primero que me da una mujer…"

Mutismo inmediato del triunvirato. Yo y mi compañera alada nos encontramos absortas; tan inesperada declaración era más reveladora que cualquier otro suceso, opacando momentáneamente a la misión actual. Estábamos conscientes de que las circunstancias actuales fueron las que propiciaran ese ínfimo destello de honestidad de parte de la reservada pelinegra, elevando un poco la preocupación que nos carcomía. Para disipar la evidente tensión, le sonreímos reconfortantemente a nuestra amiga, recordándole que su secreto estaría a salvo con nosotras y no indagaríamos en el tema, respetando su voluntad implícita. Con una muy imperceptible mueca de comprensión de su parte, proseguimos el trayecto en silencio.

Las luces de la ciudad se convirtieron en pretérito visual y divisamos, entre la oscuridad y la opacidad de la neblina nocturna. La piloto nos habló por el canal secundario de la radio y nos informó que nos preparáramos. No se necesitó del comunicador para escuchar claramente nuestro tragar sincronizado de saliva al oír la noticia. El helicóptero bajó lentamente, provocando que las vaporosas nubes alrededor formaran un efímero remolino al apartarse. Aunque el clima era perfectamente claro y nuestro transporte, aún sin luz alguna, podría ser fácilmente identificable en medio de la tranquilidad que uno esperaría en una noche tan serena, el _Black Hawk_ no era la elección de las fuerzas especiales alrededor del mundo por nada.

Con apenas ochenta decibeles de ruido producido, el motor y sus hélices eran realmente silenciosos para una máquina tan grande. Como referencia, un camión de carga a diez metros de distancia provocaría un ruido de noventa decibeles. Suspendidas a más de treinta metros de altura y con el viento soplando, éramos un débil susurro para cualquiera en los alrededores. Y tomando en cuenta que estábamos alejadas del punto de reunión principal de los criminales, pasaríamos perfectamente desapercibidas. El foco rojo de la salida se encendió y nosotras nos retiramos los cinturones de seguridad conforme el vehículo ralentizaba su vuelo para estabilizarse.

La cuerda descendió, llegando hasta el techo de la fábrica de zapatos abandonada. Dyne fue la primera en tomar su lugar cuando la luz verde hizo su aparición; era momento. Con un breve intercambio de miradas y asintiendo con la cabeza, Nikos se asió a la soga y descendió raudamente por esta, seguida rápidamente por mí y por la falconiforme, quien se arrojó por el lado contrario, planeando en círculos con sus coloridas alas. El frío del ambiente fue amplificado por el rápido descendimiento y sentí un fuerte escalofrío mientras trataba de distinguir a mi compañera debajo de mí, pues tampoco podíamos usar las luces para alumbrar el suelo. Por fortuna yo usaba medias en mis pedipalpos, o la fricción me hubiera sido incómoda mientras bajaba.

La mediterránea llegó al piso y prontamente se hizo a un lado para permitirme descender correctamente, con la halcón de Montana uniéndose con tres segundos de diferencia. Usando la lámpara de su MP5A3, la griega señaló a las chicas del helicóptero que ya estábamos en posición. Con eso, el _Black Hawk_ y todo el apoyo con el que pudiéramos contar, se alejó por los silenciosos cielos de Okayado, como un pájaro nocturno. Estábamos solas a partir de ahora. Exhalando, las tres nos colocamos las máscaras de visión nocturna y las mascarillas antigás, tornando nuestra visión ligeramente verduzca. Nuestra pintura especializada ocultaba muy bien el brillo del sudor, así como nada de nuestro equipo nos delataba bajo el espectro visible amplificado digital. Nuestra habilidad para el sigilo sería la que decidiría nuestro éxito.

– "Bien, aquí estamos, MOE. Comprobemos que somos más que niñas con armas y ganémonos el respeto que merecemos, ¿vale?" – Mencionó la helénica, nosotras asentimos. – "Bien, revisión completa de equipo. _Potato_ , ¿cuántas granadas tienes?"

– "Dos cegadoras y de humo disponibles en el pecho, más otras dos de reserva en la bolsa." – Respondí, checando la munición de Mugi. – " _Peaches_ , ¿Qué tal andas de las balísticas? Yo tengo cuatro para tu M203."

– "Cuatro de cada una, más otras cuatro de las regulares. Soy toda una granadera." – Contestó la arpía, inspeccionando el accesorio en cuestión. – "Creí que no te gustaba llamarme por nuestros apodos, Aria."

– "Decirte _Süsse_ me recuerda mucho a casa y me pondría sentimental." – Repliqué, comprobando que mis pistolas estuvieras preparadas. – "Pero te seguiré llamando linda y demás cursilerías; sabes que te quiero."

– "Yo también, _Blondie_." – Rió tenuemente, su voz camuflada por la mascarilla. – "Balas en la recámara, calzado de descarga eléctrica en las garras y fuego en las plumas. Ya estoy lista, _Pepper_ , cuando digas."

– "Lo mismo." – Afirmé, jalando la palanca de carga de mi MG3. – "¿Sus órdenes, _Unteroffizierin_?"

– "Síganme, la fiesta empieza ahora." – La empusa jaló la corredera de su escopeta. – "Es un mundo de mierda, y vamos directo a él. _Nullus heros quemquam occidit_."

Repitiendo nuestro aforismo grupal, la sargento y yo nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de las tuberías del desagüe mientras la castaña permaneció por unos momentos inspeccionando el área para informarnos de algún movimiento exterior. Hubiéramos querido que nos proporcionaran mejor equipo que unos binoculares que se consiguen en cualquier tienda comercial, pero el presupuesto no crecería a menos que hiciéramos bien nuestros trabajos. Al menos nuestros visores nocturnos eran de buena calidad y permitían ajustar la intensidad del espectro visible; era necesario, las cañerías estaban totalmente oscuras y no deseábamos que nuestras lámparas nos delataran por algún hoyo que revelara el destello afuera.

– "¿Alguna novedad, _Peaches_?" – Interrogó la mantis por la radio, avanzando lentamente.

– " _All quiet in the western front, Pepper._ " – Contestó la estadounidense. – "¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo va su paseo por Ciudad Estiércol?"

– "Intentamos interrogar a una rata, pero ya estaba muerta." – Bromeé, cubriendo el flanco izquierdo de la pelinegra. – "Qué bueno que me puse medias protectoras en mis piernas o tendría que lavármelas con lejía para quitar el olor a excremento seco."

– "Y estas máscaras son efectivas, apenas siento el apeste." – Añadió la empusa, doblando a la derecha. – "No, esperen; ese es sólo el hedor de _Potato_."

– "Ese chiste ya está muy gastado, chapulín mohoso." – Opiné, siguiéndola. – "Sigo creyendo que estás verde por infección fúngica. Cuidado, no vayas a pegarle tus hongos a las bacterias."

– "Tu jocosidad me es lacrimógena, arachne." – Respondió ella, evadiendo un montículo de ratas muertas. – "Y concéntrate en el camino, no mi trasero; puedo sentir tu mirada, pervertida."

– "Déjame admirarlo antes que te lo rellenen de plomo, gruñona." – Reí, alejándome de otro. – "Aunque si es tan duro como tu corazón, entonces no debes preocuparte si le hinco el diente."

– " _Pepper_ , ¿podrías golpear a _Potato_ en la sesera por mí?" – Solicitó la halcón, la aludida obedeció y se escuchó mi quejido de dolor. – " _Thank you._ "

– "Auch, y eso que tú confesaste lo de estimularnos a lado del cuarto de la mantis, pajarraca." – Tallé ligeramente mi cabeza. – "Ahora, ¿soy yo o hay demasiados cadáveres de roedores por aquí?"

– "Tu poca higiene tiene repercusiones inmediatas, araña." – Bromeó la griega, alejándose otro montón de ratas occisas. – "Hablando en serio, he notado la inusual cantidad de mamíferos fenecidos, además de que el agua posee un extraño tinte fosforescente. _Potato_ , puedes ver luz ultravioleta, enciende tu lámpara y comprueba si lo notas a simple vista."

– "Supongo que no nos delataríamos en este lugar tan aislado." – Encendí el foco de mi ametralladora. – "Afirmativo, lo detecto. Es vagamente verde en el espectro visible. ¿Qué rayos significa?"

– "Deben estar fabricando sustancias ilegales en _Uragiri_ , quizás drogas o explosivos." – Replicó la mediterránea. – "Esta cosa es literalmente tóxica. La Jerarca tenía razón, esto será una operación importante."

– "Se supone que las cañerías convergen más adelante, ¿qué hacen en el torrente de la fábrica de zapatos?" – Cuestionó la americana.

– "Desviación del cauce, para evitar sospechas. Nadie arrojaría material tan fácilmente detectable en el desagüe regular." – Respondió la pelinegra. – "Seguramente encontraremos que la bifurcación está cerrada y agregaron un tubo extra para arrojar los desechos en un lugar oculto, posiblemente bajo tierra. Las fotografías que vimos debieron ser anteriores a la remodelación. Carajo, piensan en todo. Estos tipos son de temer."

– "¿Solían realizar esta clase de operaciones en la Guardia Costera muy seguido?" – Interrogué. – "Porque es raro que te muestres tan nerviosa cuando ya tienes experiencia."

– "Únicamente éramos apoyo auxiliar, _Potato_ , jamás estuve en una misión tan riesgosa." – Contestó la helénica. – "Mucho menos enfrentarnos a terroristas. Para eso están los EKAM, la unidad especializada griega. Eso no significa que no tuviera agallas de enfrentarme a esos malnacidos."

– "¿Por qué no te les uniste, _Pepper_?" – Fue el turno de la falconiforme. – "Hubieras sido buena."

– "No aceptaban liminales." – Elucidó la nativa de Mitilene. – "Suficiente de la clase de historia. _Peaches_ , si no hay ningún guardia a la vista, alza vuelo y dinos si distingues alguna desviación en los tubos."

– "De hecho, puedo notarla desde aquí." – Respondió la emplumada. – "Esos montículos de tierra son demasiado largos para ser simples escombros. Está como a quince metros de la convergencia con la cañería de _Uragiri_ , con un extremo despareciendo bajo tierra."

– "Lo sabía. Buen trabajo, cabo; elévate y dirígete hacia un lugar seguro de la fábrica." – Ordenó la sargento. – "Sé sigilosa y trataremos de encontrarnos los restos del ala oeste, como lo vimos en los planos. _Potato_ , por aquí."

Acatando el mandato, la rapaz confirmó que se dirigiría hacia la factoría y yo seguí a Nikos, evitando más cadáveres de animales muertos por intoxicación. Nos guiaríamos por el resplandor que esa extraña sustancia brillante dejaba, pero este se concentraba en un charco en medio del camino, sin más rastro. Avanzando un poco más, descubrimos que el camino no se desviaba hacia uno, sino a tres destinos diferentes, Sea lo que sea que hagan allí dentro, era importante y no iba a gustarnos para nada. Decidimos que tomar el trayecto con menos cadáveres era lo más sensato, pues no sabíamos si la toxicidad imperante se limitaría al contacto físico o si corríamos riesgo de contraer alguna enfermedad por vía respiratoria, ignorando las máscaras.

El eco de nuestros pasos resonó cuando el tubo elevó su altura y sólo quedó el metal corroído; por suerte, no había nadie para escucharlo. Al final, encontramos una serie de peldaños que daban hacia una tapa metálica, como una alcantarilla. Dado que el resto del camino era entrar directamente a los desechos, subimos por el acceso, con suficiente espacio para que pudiéramos pasar sin problema con el escudo de la griega y mi tamaño. Informándole a la arpía de nuestro movimiento, la pelinegra retiró la tapa con cuidado. No había luz al quitarla, indicando que la zona estaría abandonada y no seríamos descubiertas. El corazón se me aceleró conforme el pedazo de metal oxidado se hacía a un lado, creando un muy sutil pero escalofriante chillido que me seguía recordando que estábamos ingresando a la boca del lobo.

Asomando la cabeza como un perrito de las praderas en su madriguera, Dyne inspeccionó los alrededores y, después de confirmar que no había moros en la costa, dimos marcha a la primera fase real de la misión. Le comunicamos a la castaña que estábamos adentro, afirmando ella que buscaría alguna entrada, estando los ventiladores industriales perfectamente activos. No había duda, este era el lugar correcto. En medio de la oscuridad, solas y contra un ejército de número desconocido, cada paso nuestro era realizado con precisión y precaución. No podía repetirle a Nikos sobre la disciplina de gatillo, especialmente cuando su dedo lucía algo trémulo, pues yo también estaba con el miedo flor de piel y paranoica.

– "Contrólate, _Potato_." – Susurró la mediterránea, avanzando. – "El sudor podría revelarnos, ya sea dejando el rastro en el piso o brillando en cámaras termales."

– "Yo creo que nuestro físico sería una mayor evidencia." – Respondí, cubriéndole siempre el flanco izquierdo. – "Es una lástima que todo este peso no me permita escalar las paredes. Necesitaría deshacerme al menos de dos cintas para Mugi."

– "Esa maldita ametralladora va a delatarnos. Al menos tus pistolas poseen supresor."

– " _Unteroffizierin_ , cuando llegue el momento de usar esta MG3, de lo que menos tendremos que preocuparnos es del sigilo." – Contesté. – "Y deberías la última en quejarte, _fräulein_ Mossberg. ¿Vas a disparar algodón o algo así?"

– "La escopeta es para encuentros cercanos; para lo demás, está la MP5."

– "Parecen matrimonio de ancianos de tanto que discuten." – Habló la falconiforme. – "Pueden oírlas hasta los cuarteles, super espías. ¿Aún nada?"

– "Seguimos vivas, Duraznín, así todavía no hemos hecho contacto." – Reí tenuemente. – "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Disfrutando la cita al aire libre?"

– "El servicio es pésimo, y huele a rata podrida." – Bromeó. – "Sigo intentando entrar, pero sin éxito. Me siento como más como una gata que una halcón, andando por los techos, buscando dónde meterme."

– "Nosotras estamos en lo que parece ser una bodega vacía." – Mencionó la chica de Lesbos. – "Lo cual me extraña, pues pensé que daríamos directamente con la mercancía de estos tipos. ¿Has visto guardias o alguna otra anomalía?"

– "Negativo. No nos habremos equivocado de fábrica, ¿verdad?"

– "Es posible, aunque si este lugar es su base, dudo que quieran mover la maquinaria y el contrabando a otro lado."

– "A menos que ese contrabando sea móvil." – Injerí. – "¿Qué tal si actualmente estos malditos son traficantes de personas?"

– "El brillo en el agua era demasiado reciente, aquí el asunto tiene que ver con químicos." – Aseguró la empusa. – "No sería la primera red de tratantes de blancas que desmantelo. Fue de las primeras misiones que realicé en la Guardia. Esto es drogas o alguna factoría de sintéticos ilegales. Si _Peaches_ estuviera aquí, podría distinguir el olor."

– "Eres más terca que una mula, saltamontes."

– "¿Quién es la que tiene mayor experiencia aquí, _Potato_? ¿Una veterana de la Guardia Costera o una policía citadina que llegó aquí hace poco más de un mes?"

– "Al menos en la _Schutzpolizei_ me enseñaron a no tener el dedo en el disparador en todo momento." – Espeté. – "Honestamente, me cuesta creer que llegaras a ser subteniente con esa actitud. Diablos, sigo sin entender cómo pudiste formar parte del ejército antes del Acta de Intercambio, ¿no se supone que su existencia era secreta?"

– "¡Y yo aún no comprendo por qué no te callas la maldita bo-!"

– "¡ _Watch out_! ¡Actividad enemiga!" – Interrumpió de repente la estadounidense. – "Un convoy de camiones grandes se acerca hacia aquí, como a trescientos metros de mi posición."

– "Diablos." – Masculló la mantis. – "Bien; _Peaches_ , continúa informando de los movimientos del adversario y trata de encontrar una manera de entrar. _Potato_ , apresurémonos, creo que podremos interceptarlos por aquí."

Obedeciendo, seguí el paso a la sargento mientras la emplumada daba su reporte constante sobre los vehículos. En una disciplinada fila, los camiones seguían a un transporte blindado a la cabeza, que era su única fuente de luz y guía. La barda que divide la zona los ocultó perfectamente hasta ahora, por eso la arpía no pudo detectarlos antes, sin contar que la vista de su especie, aunque mejor que la de las comunes, era menor de noche, incluso con la ayuda de las gafas especiales. Con celeridad, pero tratando de mantener la prudencia, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta más cercana y tratamos de buscar un lugar alto para observar la operación.

Empero, tuvimos que detener nuestras ansias de espionaje, pues los ruidos de personas se hicieron presentes tan pronto salimos de nuestro punto de acceso clandestino. Moviéndonos entre las sombras, proseguimos paulatinamente para obtener una mejor vista del panorama. Hallando cobertura tras los restos de una viga metálica y la lobreguez del refugio, finalmente hicimos contacto con nuestro objetivo: los terroristas. Armados con diversas armas, que iban desde las clásicas Kalashnikov y UZIs hasta ametralladoras PKM, los tipos se comenzaban a congregar en las entradas principales del edificio, escuchándolos dar órdenes en japonés, no sueco u otro idioma escandinavo. Deberían ser los simples esbirros, supusimos, recibiendo a sus superiores extranjeros.

– "Menos de ciento cincuenta metros, alrededor de cuatro, ¡no!, cinco semirremolques." – Afirmó la castaña. – " _Holy fuck_ , ¿qué tanto traen ahí? ¿Un circo clandestino? ¿Las reservas enteras de Fort Knox?"

– "Da igual, nuestro objetivo es acabar con estos bastardos." – Dijo Nikos, revisando su subfusil. – " _Peaches_ , halla una maldita entrada de una vez o yo misma te infiltraré de las alas. Date prisa."

– "Dame un minuto, princesa mandona. Desgraciadamente el acceso inmediato a agentes de la ley no estaba en los planes de los criminales, ¿sabes?" – Bufó la americana. – "No hay ni ventanas para meter la cabeza."

– "Tranquila, pajarita. Sólo no te demores." – Le reconforté. – "Tampoco es que vayamos a actuar enseguida. Únicamente te necesitamos cubriéndonos el trasero desde el aire."

– "Lo intento, flaca."

– "¿Cómo van los vehículos?" – Preguntó la pelinegra. – "¿Nada detrás de los tráileres?"

– "Un par de transportes blindados, diría que Humvees. Acaban de encender las luces, ya deben sentirse seguros. Los perderé de vista desde este ángulo, no quiero arriesgarme a que me descubran si vuelo, la luna todavía ilumina."

– "Bien, sigue intentando infiltrarte; _Potato_ y yo continuaremos buscando un lugar alto." – Manifestó la mediterránea. – "Tengan sus granadas cegadoras a la mano, algo me dice que esto sólo empeorará."

– " _Roger_ , _Pepper_. ¿Cómo creen que le vaya a MON?"

– "Seguramente preguntándose lo mismo de nosotras. Diablos, no quiero imaginarme cómo estará de protegido el tal Lobo Sangriento." – Respondí. Entonces, noté algo, dándome una idea. – " _Unteroffizierin_ , mira; ese tipo de ahí, en la plataforma, está perfectamente aislado. Si pudiéramos eliminarlo, tendríamos vía libre para escabullirnos y salir de aquí."

– "Sí, lo sé, ¿pero cómo esperas lograrlo?" – Cuestionó la griega. – "Un disparo, incluso con supresor, llamaría la atención. ¿Esperarás hasta que el ruido de los camiones ahoguen el tiro?"

– "No es mala idea, pero no estamos seguras si una bala de goma sería suficiente para neutralizarlo de inmediato. No sin matarlo." – Argüí. – "Propongo algo más complicado pero relativamente más seguro. _Peaches_ crea una distracción arrojando algo a uno de los ventiladores del techo, el más alejado del guardia. Así, cuando todos investiguen la causa, usaremos un dardo tranquilizante y el sujeto quedará fuera de juego."

– "Demasiado arriesgado. Aunque el sedante surta efecto instantáneo, la caída del cuerpo y su arma crearían demasiado ruido, y no podemos garantizar que no haya más testigos cerca del guardia." – Aseveró Nikos. – "Ni siquiera estamos seguras que el rango del dardo será suficiente a esta distancia. Deberíamos esperar a que _Peaches_ entre y, quizás entonces, intentar dejar en la oscuridad a ese idiota; pero no sé si pueda entrar a tiempo o encontrarnos lo suficientemente rápido."

– "Entonces intentemos algo más simple." – Respondí, apuntando a una abertura en lo alto, a nuestra izquierda. – "Puedes intentar meterte en ese conducto de aire e intentar obtener una mejor vista desde ahí. ¿Qué dices?"

– "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

– "Acabo de notarlo. ¿Lo harás?"

– "Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora, lo cual es bastante triste. Bien, ¿cómo llegaré ahí?"

Depositando a Mugi en el suelo junto al resto de mi munición de reserva, le indiqué a la pelinegra que se subiera a mi tórax arácnido y se sostuviera. Obviamente, la idea de hacer contacto físico directo conmigo nunca sería de su agrado, pero las circunstancias la habían forzado a hacer un lado su aversión hacia mi persona y, dejando su escudo y emitiendo un bufido, ella se montó sobre mí, rodeándome el estómago con sus brazos. Con menos peso encima, pude escalar fácilmente la pared y dejar a la sargento a la altura necesaria. Tomando su pistola de dardos, la helénica se metió en el pequeño espacio y se arrastró mientras yo esperaba su reporte, sin moverme de mi lugar y armada con la escopeta de mi amiga.

– "Está solo. Ningún compañero, cámaras u otro obstáculo; al menos desde este ángulo" – Confirmó la griega. – "Voy a decirlo: tu plan es plausible, pero sigue siendo realmente arriesgado. ¿Cómo garantizamos que la supuesta distracción permitirá la neutralización de manera imperceptible?"

– "Tú misma lo dijiste, _Pepper_." – Injirió de repente Cetania. – "Dejemos todo en la oscuridad."

– "¿Has estado escuchando, _Peaches_?"

– "Canal abierto, grillita, ¿lo olvidaste? En todo caso, encontré la caja de fusibles y podríamos crear un apagón." – Sugirió la rapaz. – "Denme la señal y el lugar quedará más negro que el trasero de Saadia."

– "Este lugar está oficialmente abandonado, cortaron el suministro eléctrico hace mucho." – Replicó la nativa de Mitilene. – "Debe contar con alguna fuente externa que le provea energía, así que alterar la caja general de protección sería inútil."

– "No perdemos nada con intentarlo." – Opiné. – "Podría al menos extinguir algunos focos."

– "Pondríamos a toda la base en alerta, entonces sería peor." – Afirmó la empusa.

– "Dyne, o les jodemos la iluminación, o ellos nos joden con plomo." – Aseveré. – "¿Quieres completar esta misión o no? Aprovechemos las oportunidades que tenemos, maldita sea."

– "No quiero arruinarlo, arachne. No cuando todo lo que somos depende de esto." – Respondió ella. – "Escuchen, quiero acabar con la misión tanto como ustedes, pero necesitamos certeza antes de proceder. Un maldito error y todo se irá al diablo."

– "Cada segundo que estamos discutiendo es un segundo donde no estamos actuando, sargento." – Reafirmé. – "No vinimos a evaluar las probabilidades, vinimos a completar el trabajo. ¿No es esa tu política, ser asertivas?"

– "Dyne, sé que este plan suena muy osado, pero no olvidemos que fueron esas locuras las que nos salvaron el trasero en los entrenamientos." – Añadió la falconiforme. – "No digo que debamos recurrir siempre a la opción más arriesgada, pero la inactividad no nos llevará a la respuesta."

– "Mierda…" – Masculló la mantis. – "De acuerdo, pero al menos esperen a que los vehículos pasen por la puerta, así asociarán el fallo con la fuerza de los motores."

– "Eso no tiene sentido." – Acoté.

– "Como tu plan, _Potato_ , y aún así lo estamos siguiendo. ¿Contenta?" – Retrucó. – "A mi señal, _Peaches_. Araña, toma tus cosas y prepárate a correr cuando la aciaga oscuridad se cierna sobre nosotras."

– "Qué tétrica suenas, ¿quién eres? ¿Edgar Allan Poe?" – Reí tenuemente. – "Cuando digas, chapulín."

– "Reza porque no sea yo quien te mate."

Colocándonos en nuestros puestos, esperamos un poco más hasta que uno de los sujetos ordenó que las puertas se abrieran por completo. Obedeciéndole, sus esbirros las hicieron a un lado, creando un chirrido estridente. La lentitud y el sonido eran la oportunidad que buscábamos y Nikos no dilató en declarar que diéramos marcha al ataque.

– "¡Ahora, _Peaches_ , ahora!"

– "¡Apagando las luces!"

Funcionó; la castaña cortó el suministro eléctrico y los focos principales, el mayor obstáculo a nuestra cobertura, cedieron a las penumbras. Acatando el mandato de la mediterránea, tomé mis cosas y, apoyándome con mi velocidad de _sparassidae_ y el casco de visión nocturna, salí de mi escondite para buscar un lugar nuevo. Durante aquellos tensos segundos, los criminales se tornaron sorprendidos por la súbita exigüidad luminaria, permitiéndome moverme como un fantasma entre la confusión y sus gritos de demandar sobre la situación. Mientras yo encontraba un lugar más alto, tomando las escaleras para ocultarme en una zona elevada, la helénica disparó un dardo desde su posición hacia el guardia en la plataforma, impactándole en la pierna y demostrando la efectividad del sedante al tumbarlo en ese preciso instante.

Con el obstáculo final removido y el desconcierto todavía plagando los sentidos del enemigo, la pelinegra retiró una reja del ducto y escapó a toda prisa para reunirse conmigo en el momento que le ordenaba a la estadounidense que devolviera la iluminación. Con el resplandor de los focos restaurado, los malhechores permanecieron un par de segundos intentando hallar respuesta al misterio, siendo contestado de ingeniosa manera cuando la halcón volvió a apagarlas y encenderlas de manera intermitente, simulando un perfectamente explicable falseo de energía. Ya que aquello era algo que se esperaría en una instalación clandestina, todos regresaron a sus actividades regulares, sin percatarse que uno de sus aliados había sido sacado de batalla. La balaustrada enmascaraba el cuerpo del tipo perfectamente, así que tendríamos un poco de tiempo antes de que su ausencia fuera notada.

– "¿Qué fue lo que te dije, patas verdes?" – Sonreí jactanciosamente. – "Esta alemana sabe de qué lado masca la iguana."

– "Esas frases suenan mejor en la instructora o García, araña idiota." – Refutó la griega. – "Tuvimos suerte, así de simple; no esperes a que tus planes siempre resulten a la primera."

– "Déjame regodearme en la vanagloria, pepino amargado. Empezamos con el pie derecho, celébralo."

– "Lo haré cuando terminemos esto. Y cállate, que aquí vienen los camiones."

Observamos a los transportes desfilar, con el vehículo blindado (actualmente un Humvee de grado militar, como sospechaba la arpía) a la cabeza y estacionándose a un lado. De éste, vimos bajar a cuatro personas, con dos de ellas ataviadas con chalecos antibalas y rifles automáticos FN SCAR-H y FN F2000 Tactical, denotando que no eran simples esbirros. Sin embargo, no fue el armamento superior en sus manos o su porte totalmente escandinavo lo que nos hizo abrir los ojos como platos de inmediato, sino que uno de ellos ostentaba una bruna barba y la mitad de su cara estaba decorada por una mancha cutánea de color rosado oscuro. Sí, esto era mucho peor de lo que pensábamos.

Völund ' _Blodvarg_ ' Jerkson; el mismísimo Lobo Sangriento, en carne y hueso.

El diablo en persona, el monstruo en directo, la mente detrás de los engendros mefistofélicos que intentaran arrebatarnos la vida a mí y a Cetania en el centro comercial, junto al resto de la población. Se suponía que él y sus secuaces se encontrarían rodeados por los mejores elementos policiacos de Japón, atrapado como una sucia rata en una habilidosa trampa fraguada por la justicia. Empero, las engañadas, las acorraladas como roedores éramos nosotras, escondidas en medio de la fortaleza enemiga y maquinando parsimoniosas estratagemas contra un solo individuo. La victoria, o al menos un resultado incólume, parecía cada vez más lejos conforme los segundos continuaban su sempiterno trayecto.

– " _Jag sa till dig, Vilkas, spionen är äkta._ " – Dijo el líder a uno de sus secuaces, en su lengua madre. – " _Polisen har ingen aning om oss._ "

– " _Vi hade tur den här gången._ " – Respondió el aludido. – " _¿Är alla redo?_ "

– " _Ja, vi behöver bara några dagar mer, min vän._ " – El jefe le dio palmadas en el hombro. – " _Några dagar senare, och pengar kommer att regna från himlen._ "

– " _Det är bra. Skynda dig, jag är hungrig._ "

No tenía idea alguna de qué demonios estuvieran hablando; el sueco, a pesar de tener muchas similitudes lejanas con el alemán (ambos usaban la misma palabra para 'sí') al haber descendido del mismo dialecto nórdico, no está en mis idiomas conocidos. Las habilidades políglotas de Doppel nos serían de mucha utilidad, o hasta de mi Lala, pero ninguna estaba disponible y nuestra única forma de comunicación con el exterior era un radiocomunicador de tres bandas para avisar de nuestro (cada vez más imposible) triunfo. Völund volvió al idioma japonés, aunque sólo fuera para darles órdenes a los demás peones de que se apresuraran a llevar la carga de los camiones al lugar indicado.

– "Estamos jodidas." – Mascullé, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Literalmente caímos en las fauces de la bestia."

– "Todavía no, araña. Aún podemos hacer algo." – Replicó Dyne.

– "Si tan sólo tuviéramos a Manako; le volaría ambas piernas con su Barrett.

– "Tentador, pero ahora tendremos qué conformarnos con carecer de francotirador."

– "Acabo de entrar." – Injirió Cetania. – "Creo que fundí uno de los ventiladores con el apagón. No las escuché bien, ¿qué sucedió, chicas?"

– "Jerkson está aquí." – Contesté.

– " _¿Who's a jerk?_ "

– "Völund Jerkson."

– "Espera, ¿el líder? ¿Aquí?

– " _Ja._ "

– "¿Me estás jodiendo, _Blondie_?"

– "Me temo que no."

– "Estamos jodidas."

– "Bienvenida al club."

– "¿Dónde te encuentras, _Peaches_?" – Preguntó Nikos.

– "Conductos de aire superiores, entré desde el centro, pero más cercana al lado trasero del inmueble." – Replicó. La escuchábamos arrastrarse. – "Espacio cerrado, cucarachas muertas por todos lados, y para colmo, debo ir lento para no crear ruido. Fantástico."

– "No te quejes, estás acostumbrada al hedor de tu novia alemana." – Bromeó la chica de Mitilene. – "Estamos en una plataforma, justo en las puertas principales. Apresúrate, la fiesta apenas va a comenzar."

– "¿Podremos salir vivas, _Pepper_? ¿O al menos en una pieza?"

– "Volveremos a casa, _Peaches_." – La helénica revisó su subfusil. – "O moriremos en el intento."

– "Qué alivio." – Expresé, sardónicamente. – "¿Cuál es el plan, Sargento Fatalista?"

– "Veamos adónde llevan su preciosa carga, y quizás podamos iniciar dándoles donde más les duele." – La mediterránea sonrió maliciosamente. – "Voy a ser honesta, estoy orinándome del miedo, pero tengo ganas de rellenar el trasero de estos malditos con goma y plomo."

–"Igual yo." – Inspeccioné mi MG3. – "Si vamos a morir o no, que se decida pronto."

– "Nada como la sed de sangre para congeniar." – Rió la rapaz. – "Encontré una salida. Parece despejada y está en penumbras. Voy a arriesgarme."

– "Ten cuidado, pajarita."

– "Apresúrate, plumífera; están descargando las cosas de los tráileres." – Ordenó la griega. - "Y parece que es realmente grande."

Como la mantis había afirmado, los dos primeros camiones se estacionaron en reversa dentro del edificio, abriendo sus compuertas y revelando varias cajas de madera en su interior. No podíamos distinguir lo escrito en los costados, incluso con binoculares, pero era fácil deducir que se trataban de armas. La respuesta fue corroborada cuando uno de los colegas de Völund abrió una de ellas y mostró en su interior una reluciente ametralladora Heckler & Koch MG36, junto a todos los accesorios esperados de un arma militar. Una hermosa pieza de ingeniería alemana, desgraciadamente arruinada por su diseño que la hace sobrecalentarse durante el uso continuo, razón que la llevó a ser retirada de la _Bundeswehr_ después de una demanda a la compañía. Pero los fallos de los fabricantes de mi P30L no eran el asunto en ese momento, sino el resto de los artilugios que los criminales seguían descargando.

Steyr AUG austriacas, AN-94 rusas, P-90 belgas, incluso francotiradores chinos QBU-88; una cornucopia de nacionalidades y generaciones tecnológicas se mezclaban indiscriminadamente en manos de verdaderos canallas, convirtiéndose en meras extensiones de dolor y muerte, vilezas inherentes de sus amorales dueños, cimentando su execrable reputación entre la propia infamia. No negaré que un arma está destinada a herir a alguien, no pretendo romantizar el concepto de la violencia misma, pero me hervía la sangre al saber que esas herramientas no estaban en posesión de quienes las emplearían como medios para mantener la paz, disuadiendo a cualquiera que intentara en dañar la estabilidad social o usarla para aplacar esa plaga del bajo mundo; como nosotras lo hacíamos.

Pero la mercancía no se limitó a un arsenal de internacional índole, pues la otras dos unidades móviles revelaron un cargamento lleno de animales de felpa. Tan curioso contenido sonaría absurdo, pero mi compañera descendiente de Hécate identificó rápidamente que las tiernas criaturas de peluche contenían drogas en su interior, muy posiblemente cocaína. Exponiendo su conocimiento adquirido durante su estancia en la Guardia Costera, ella explicó que la razón de tomarse la molestia de insertar los narcóticos dentro de los muñecos en lugar de simplemente transportar los paquetes en cantidades mayores se debía a que la coca ya había sido adulterada para su distribución comercial y el lugar era apenas el centro de distribución.

– "Joder, _Pepper_. ¿Dices que entonces es seguro que compradores principales se reunirán aquí para recoger la droga?" – Interrogué. – "Dime por favor que los yakuzas no vendrán tampoco, para completar la bonita reunión de hijos de puta."

– "Quizás, aunque ni siquiera los más viles del _bōryokudan_ querrían asociarse con terroristas." – Respondió la empusa, observando con los prismáticos. – "Al menos no directamente. Deben recurrir a intermediarios para la distribución, y seguramente varios grupos del yakuza y policías corruptos son sus mejores clientes. Las redes criminales son demasiado profundas para erradicarlas completamente, arachne. Esa una cruel realidad de la naturaleza humana y liminal, por desgracia."

– "Bueno, tal vez no podamos arrancar el problema de raíz directamente, pero al menos podemos asegurarnos de mantener sus manos lo más alejadas de la gente lo más posible." – Opiné. – "La mala hierba requiere ser segada constantemente con la guadaña de la ley."

– "Nunca pierdas oportunidad de mencionar a tu dullahan, ¿cierto?"

– "Si algún insólito día llegas a enamorarte, sabrás lo que siento por mi reina Abismal, princesa de hielo." – Reí. – "Aunque eso será cuando los planetas del sistema solar se alineen, la tierra invierta su campo magnético y Smith nos aumente el sueldo."

– "En eso estamos de acuerdo." – Imitó el gesto. – "Si caer en las garras de Eros significa que me volveré una melosa sin remedio como tú, me quedo permanentemente con mi asexualidad."

– "Lo sé; también me es difícil pensar en ti experimentando otro sentimiento que no sea misantropía sempiterna." – Bromeé. – "Aunque tú y Mei se veían muy tiernas abrazándose en la Dama de Hierro. Si no la tomas tú, seré yo quien la reclame."

– "Deja en paz a Silica, ella es demasiado inocente para que intentes corromperla, sucia Nazi. Tampoco es como _Peaches_ para caer en tu vil brujería sáfica."

– "Eso es lo más cercano que has demostrado a celos, ¿sabes?"

– "Jódete, _Potato_."

– "Me encanta cuando niegan lo obvio." – Volví a reír. – "Duraznín, ¿cómo va todo?"

– "Ah, qué sorpresa." – Respondió la castaña. – "Creí que me habías olvidado por pensar en tu pitufo canosa."

– "No empieces ahora, emplumada." – Le advertí. – "Los camiones ya se alejan y dan paso al último. ¿Nos quedaremos aquí admirando la eficiencia de los cargadores o haremos algo, saltamontes?"

– "Paciencia, cabo." – Declaró la pelinegra. – "Imagina que carguen con C4 y comencemos un tiroteo. Por mi puedes ser desintegrada en la explosión si lo deseas, yo prefiero vivir. Sin ti, preferentemente."

– "El C4 es un polímero inerte a menos que agregues un detonante especializado." – Aclaré. – "Podrías dispararle directamente con balas incendiarias y la ciclonita seguiría tan inofensiva como un pedazo de plastilina. Esto es conocimiento básico, ¿no eras zapadora en el ejército?"

– "¿Y si traen el detonador incluido? La descarga eléctrica de una jodida batería podría activarlo."

– "¿Quién carajo es tan idiota para arriesgarse a guardar explosivos con fulminantes agregados?"

– "Lo ignoro, ¿quizás extremistas, como los que tenemos enfrente?"

Iba a retrucarle, pero ella tenía razón, estos malditos están dementes. El último tráiler, de mayores dimensiones y longitud, aparcó y reveló su mercancía. En esta ocasión, eran enormes cajas de metal sin identificación alguna que no fuera un simple número. Su tamaño hizo que fueran necesarios dos montacargas para poder bajarlos del vehículo. Ignoramos que contenían, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que Cetania nos avisó que estaba en el lugar donde la mercancía era resguardada, con Völund dándoles algunas instrucciones a los hombres y charlando con sus compañeros cercanos, aunque no entendía debido a que recurrieron a su lengua natal. Ya que toda la atención ahora estaba centrada en esos contenedores, aprovechamos el momento para movernos de ahí, siempre vigilantes de pasar desapercibidas. Era una verdadera suerte que no hubiera cámaras de seguridad, o nuestra fortuna hubiera muerto junto nosotras desde hace mucho.

Ellos eran las alimañas ponzoñosas esparciendo veneno por el país, pero éramos nosotras las que se ocultaban como insectos rastreros por la sombras; armadas hasta los dientes y esperando a la oportunidad perfecta para asestar el contundente golpe. El miedo inicial había cedido a un insistente deseo de enfrentarme al adversario, encarar el peligro y un sentimiento de intranquilidad; todo eso era peligroso, me estaba desesperando. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme de mis impulsos, la impaciencia era la antítesis de una cazadora, una vergonzosa indisciplina para una soldado entrenada, cianuro para la misión. Nos movíamos de escondite a escondite, a veces en cuestión de segundos, otras esperando minutos eternos; era tedioso, pero necesario. Finalmente logramos atisbar a la rapaz, escondida tras una polea industrial oxidada, volando ella hacia nuestra posición.

– "Me alegro de verte, linda." – La saludé al aterrizar. – "¿Algo que hayas visto en tu recorrido, además de blatodeos muertos? Por cierto, tienes el cadáver de uno en tu hombro."

– "Yack, ni me lo recuerdes." – Se quitó la cucaracha. – "Había algunas rejillas para espiar, pero sólo encontré lugares vacíos. Al menos ese sistema de ventilación está muy bien conservado, aunque el olor es igual de horrible afuera que adentro."

– "¿No es extraño que hasta ahora todo parezca tan relativamente vacío, cuando se supone que esto es el centro de distribución principal de armas y estupefacientes de esos orates?"

– "¿Esperabas una fortaleza atiborrada, como en las películas, _Potato_?" – Cuestionó con sarcasmo Nikos. – "Estos perros han de tener todo en el sótano. _Peaches_ , ¿dónde queda la bodega que viste?"

– "Por aquí." – La castaña señaló a la derecha. – "Tendremos que buscar una manera de infiltrarnos, porque está perfectamente resguardada con guardias, incluyendo una ametralladora en una plataforma elevada."

– "Sabía que no sería sencillo." – La mantis suspiró. – "¿Alguna manea de rodearlos? ¿Entradas alternativas?"

– " _Sorry, Pepper, we're shit outta luck._ " – Exhaló la americana. – "No tenía la mejor vista en ese lugar tan claustrofóbico. ¿Por qué ustedes no dispararon al jefe cuando pudieron?"

– "Lo mismo, nuestro ángulo de tiro era terrible. Y revelaríamos nuestra posición." – Acoté. – "Necesitamos una francotiradora para MOE."

– "Si finalizamos el trabajo, quizás las reclutas comiencen a aparecer. Si salimos de aquí primero, claro." – Opinó la estadounidense. – "Podríamos tratar de hallar otro camino por los conductos, pero _Blondie_ no cabría."

– "No es mi culpa ser tan grande." – Encogí los hombros. – "Podría quedarme aquí y vigilar mientras ustedes se escabullen."

– "Estamos juntas en esto, _Potato_." – Afirmó la helénica. – "Vienes con nosotras, no podemos dejarte atrás."

– "Aww, sí me quieres después de todo, grillita."

– "Por supuesto que sí; ¿qué otra idiota puedo usar de señuelo para atraer los disparos?"

– "Eres todo un amor, saltamontes." – Acaricié su cabeza, ella quitó mi mano de inmediato. – "¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

– "Primero, necesitamos saber a cuántos malnacidos nos enfrentamos." – Declaró la mediterránea. – " _Peaches_ , ¿cuántos exactamente cuidan el exterior de la bodega principal?"

– "Cuatro en el suelo, más uno en la plataforma. Aparte de la ametralladora, el resto son rifles Steyr AUG." – Informó la halcón. – "Seguridad relativamente escasa; supongo no esperan que alguien realmente decida enfrentarlos."

– "O actualmente son verdaderos profesionales y no necesitan demasiados tiradores." – Opiné. – "Quizás todos se concentren adentro de la bodega. _Scheisse_ , esto es demasiado suicida."

– "Somos soldados, Jaëgersturm, morir es lo que hacemos." – Expresó la sargento, parafraseándome. – "Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo."

Ahora era Dyne la entusiasta y yo la que deseaba ir con cuidado. Los papeles siempre estaban intercambiándose entre nosotras, manteniendo el statu quo que evitaba que nos saliéramos de control. Un dicotómico balance que nos caracterizaba y equilibraba. Con diez ojos alerta, seis de ellos míos, recorrimos el panorama en busca de alguna pequeña abertura para ingresar a la verdadera cueva del tesoro, donde las drogas y el arsenal habían sido resguardados y esperando a esparcirse como la peste por las inicuas ratas escandinavas. Desgraciadamente, el lugar parecía un bunker, sin ninguna clase de entrada trasera y, como era de esperarse, cinco tipos perfectamente alistados para darnos baja prematura a base de balas.

Y entonces, Tique nos sonrió.

Como enviada por la deidad de la fortuna misma, la oportunidad que esperábamos se manifestó en forma de repentino apagón. Las luces enteras se volvieron tinieblas absolutas y la incertidumbre cundió a todos los presentes, excepto a nosotras tres. Aunque también desconcertadas por la falta de energía sin nuestra intervención, no dilatamos en poner en marcha nuestra estrategia, con la rapaz como la primera en escena. Colocándose su máscara de visión nocturna y ajustando sus tres lentes especializadas, la arpía discutió brevemente los parámetros con Nikos y con la velocidad de su estirpe, voló hacia la plataforma donde el sujeto con la ametralladora PKM se encontraba, acercándose lentamente detrás de él. Sus garras podrían haber hecho ruido con el suelo metálico, pero la castaña era habilidosa y sabía moverse sin que sus afiladas extremidades aviares la delataran.

Sucedió.

Con la misma destreza que cierto superhéroe de quiróptero atuendo y estrella indiscutible de los cómics, así como los videojuegos que tanto disfrutan las niñas en casa, la americana rodeó con su brazo alado al guardia de un fugaz movimiento y, aplicando lo que nuestras entrenadoras nos habían enseñado, aplicó un golpe efectivo en la nuca de su víctima, sacándola de combate al instante en completo silencio. Asegurándose de sostenerlo para evitar que su pesada arma, la cual por suerte estaba unida a una cinta alrededor del sujeto, hiciera ruido, la falconiforme arrastró cuidadosamente al tipo inconsciente hasta depositarlo fuera de la vista, en caso que la iluminación volviera. Por supuesto, no íbamos a dejar que la pajarita se llevara toda la diversión jugando a la halcón de la noche.

Mientras la emplumada sometía al hombre, la mantis y yo también fuimos por nuestras presas, las cuatro restantes. No sabía qué era lo que me preocupaba más; el saber que esos bastardos lucían mejor entrenados que los otros esbirros, que intentaba ser sigilosa cargando con toda la munición y mi MG3, o que mi corazón era más ruidoso que el posible tiroteo que surgiría en cualquier segundo. De cualquier forma, incluso cuando el sudor gélido y el temblequeo en mis extremidades parecía amenazar nuestra cobertura, no desistí en mi denuedo por probarme a mí misma; para eso estábamos aquí, para eso habíamos entrenado, era nuestro destino.

Soy una cazadora, después de todo.

Gracias a la ventaja que nos ofrecía la oscuridad y nuestro equipo especializado, pudimos hacer despliegue de nuestra destreza en métodos de pacificación directa en base a precisos movimientos de combate personal. Titania nos adiestró en los procedimientos para defendernos y desarmar al enemigo de forma inmediata, mientras Zoe fue instructora en el arte de repartir justicia concentrada en puños y demás fórmulas de agresión para deshacerse del adversario lo más raudamente posible. Cetania contaba con el vuelo, rapidez y garras, además de su calzado eléctrico. Dyne era una experta en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto con sus brazos cubiertos de gruesa quitina, sus enérgicas patadas y, claro, las extremidades mantoideas que podrían atravesar paredes delgadas o puertas con facilidad.

Yo tenía a Mugi.

Aunque no hubiera sido diseñada para tal tarea y no fuera algo que se esperaría de una digna guerrera disciplinada como yo, mi _Maschinengewehr_ 3 servía perfectamente como un garrote, especialmente su dura culata sintética. Con celeridad y sin preocuparme por la ética de provocar un trauma craneal a las víctimas por el impacto directo, aporreé la cabeza de mi primera presa con suficiente fuerza para hacerle tambalear, entonces la rematé con otro porrazo en la nuca, sacándolo del juego. Era bestial, violento y más ligado a los bárbaros germanos que a los honorables soldados alemanes, ¡pero, demonios! ¡Sí que era efectivo! Además, si mi antepasada, Serhilda Jaëgersturm, fue capaz de reclamar Holconia contra un ejército entero de empusas a base de hachas y guadañas, yo podría descalabrar a unos cuantos terroristas a porrazos.

Era más seguro que destrozarlo con mis garras.

Y hablando de invertebradas, nuestra sargento también demostraba el porqué su especie le hizo la vida imposible a mis compatriotas durante la conquista de Sparassus. Recurriendo a tres ágiles movimientos, ella había noqueado a su contrincante con maestría. Sin recurrir a su escudo y empezando con un ataque directo al estómago con el trocánter de su espolón, seguido de un uppercut directo a la mandíbula y finalizado con otro trocánter en la sesera, la mantis les regalaba un viaje exprés a los reinos de Morfeo sin que éstos supieran siquiera qué los había impactado. Lo admito, la chica era una verdadera descendiente de los conquistadores helénicos, y me alegraba tenerla a mi lado.

Por su parte, la falconiforme se adjudicó el privilegio de regalarle una poderosa patada en el pecho al tercer sujeto, enviándolo al piso. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse del golpe, la rapaz dejó caer su rodilla directamente sobre la entrepierna del pobre diablo, y dado que esta se encontraba reforzada por la rodillera, las escamas aviares y la fuerza liminal de la castaña, tan brutal ataque a las joyas familiares debió ser particularmente doloroso. Para no alargar la agonía del miserable y prevenir que sus gritos alertaran a sus aliados, la americana emuló mi técnica sedante y propinó un fuerte golpe a la sesera del malhechor con la culata de su M4A1.

Cuatro fuera, quedaba uno.

El caos todavía imperaba en el resto de las tropas, así como las tinieblas. Eufóricas por nuestra, honestamente, sorpresiva eficiencia, las tres nos incorporamos y arremetimos directamente contra el tipo restante. La griega fue la primera en impactar su espolón cerrado en las manos del guardia, que en el pánico de sus amigos derribados en la oscuridad reinante, apuntaba desesperadamente con su rifle de asalto hacia la nada. Con el arma fuera de su posesión, llegó el turno de la arpía para patearlo en el costado derecho y luego, cederle la oportunidad a la mediterránea, quien lo hizo retroceder de un puñetazo en la cara. Quedando él desorientado y justamente conmigo detrás de él, alcé a mi MG3 para asestar el golpe final. Imparables, invisibles, invencibles, eso era MOE.

Y entonces, la suerte nos abandonó.

Sin previo aviso, la energía eléctrica fue restablecida y el súbito fulgor, aumentado por la visión nocturna, nos cegó como una supernova a las tres. Fue apenas un par de segundos donde retrocedimos y nos deshicimos de los cascos; un intervalo extremadamente pequeño pero suficiente para que el miserable a punto de perder la consciencia nos regresara los golpes que le habíamos dado. Sentí el aire ser expulsado de mis pulmones cuando la culata de su rifle impactó el centro de mi pecho bruscamente, nublándome el pensamiento para recurrir a mis filotráqueas abdominales. No se detuvo conmigo y pronto pateó el costado izquierdo de la estadounidense, demasiado distraída para ofrecer resistencia.

Por fortuna, la nativa de Lesbos detuvo el frenesí del miserable con un contundente ataque doble a su estómago con sus extremidades de mantis, finalizándolo con un puñetazo en el centro de su frente, azotándolo contra el piso y neutralizándolo. Recuperándonos, la emplumada y yo nos apresuramos a usar nuestras esposas, las correas plásticas, para amarrar a los desmayados y evitar que causaran más problemas, si es que despertaban antes. Era una tarea veloz, pero dificultada por los nervios y la desesperación de estar en medio del territorio enemigo y a plena vista de este. Apresándolos de las muñecas y las piernas, además de improvisando las vendas que la halcón guardaba en su bolso médico como mordazas, los arrastramos hacia un sitio escondido, apilándolos como la basura que eran. Si éramos lo suficientemente rápidas y afortunadas, nadie se habría percatado de lo sucedido.

No lo fuimos.

La primera bala, como fantasma de cuerpo metálico y alma de plomo envuelto en el fuego del infierno, voló directamente en mi dirección, alcanzándome el brazo derecho, en mi parte no protegida por quitina. Sólo fue superficial, apenas unos milímetros de piel y músculo junto a la tela de mi uniforme, pero el escozor, la irritación, el ardor que me quemaba la carne como las llamas del Hades era en extremo insoportable. Mi grito de dolor fue ahogado por el sonido de cientos de proyectiles de diferente calibre volando en nuestra dirección, chocando contra el concreto, metal y plástico de los alrededores, creando una horrísona cacofonía que nos taladraba la mente e impedía el escuchar nuestros propios pensamientos con claridad. Tuvimos que basarnos en los gestos de Dyne bajo esa letal vorágine de munición para entender que deseaba que la siguiéramos, obedeciéndole en el acto.

Desgraciadamente, Cetania se tuvo que separar de nosotras para evitar que el aluvión continuara desgarrándole las plumas, alzando vuelo en dirección desconocida. Con mi brazo languideciendo y sangrante, con la epidermis calcinada, busqué refugio detrás de la maquinaria antigua y oxidada, residuos de la pasadas glorias del futuro perdido de la industria nipona y que fungían como un improvisado barrera de las abrasadoras flamas del gigantesco y aciago veneno criminal que infectaba a la nación, concentrando su ira y furia en ese pequeño punto contra tres mujeres, como una cruel metáfora sobre el verdadero tamaño de la terrorífica hidra extremista a la que nos enfrentábamos realmente. Intentando concentrarme y regresar el fuego, tomé mi MG3 y me preparé para suprimir a nuestros acosadores, tarea que no podría cumplir al ser alcanzada por otra bala, rozando mi hombro izquierdo y quemándome tan infaustamente como la vez anterior.

– "¡Carajo, Jaëgersturm, siempre tienes que joderla!" – Exclamó Nikos, protegida por su escudo y un par de barriles. – "¡Arroja una cegadora antes de asomar la cabeza, idiota!"

– "¡Maldita sea, mantis! ¡Acaban de dispararme, me duele el puto brazo, no puedo pensar claramente!" – Repliqué, gruñendo por el dolor. – "¡Además, Cetania podría estar ahí! ¡Si la ciego, caería presa de esos miserables!"

– "¡¿Crees que _Peaches_ sería tan estúpida como tú para no estar cubriéndose ahora mismo?!" – Replicó, tomando una flashbang. – "¡Prepárate idiota, que aquí voy!"

Quitándole el seguro, la pelinegra lanzó una granada cegadora M7290 hacia los criminales. Nos cubrimos las orejas y cerramos los ojos. Medio segundo después, un ensordecedor estruendo de ciento setenta y cinco decibeles y un efímero pero potente resplandor de alrededor de dos millones de candelas, similar al fulgor directo de la luz de un faro diseñado para atravesar la bruma, estremecieron el lugar en su totalidad, silenciando por completo nuestros sentidos auditivos. El súbito mutismo ambiental no significaba que el enemigo hubiera cesado su ataque, pero no tuve tiempo de conjeturarlo y, con rapidez, tomé mi arma y apreté el gatillo tan pronto tuve contacto visual con el área en general, tratando de si bien no darle a nadie en particular, forzarlos a alejarse de mis aniquiladoras mil trescientas balas por minuto.

Derivada de su antecesora, veterana Segunda Guerra Mundial y mejor conocida por los americanos como la 'sierra circular de Hitler' o 'destripadora de linóleo' por los soviéticos, la cadencia de disparo de la MG3 era excesivamente bestial. Incluso cuando había utilizado un perno de mayor peso para reducir la velocidad a ochocientos proyectiles por minuto y no recurría al fuego automático y así conservar munición, cada vez que jalaba del gatillo parecía que la bocacha escupía los truenos de Zeus. Bastaban un par de ráfagas para que el cañón humeara y los casquillos vacíos empezaran a arremolinarse, con su característico retintín cuando caían al suelo; sonido ahogado por el atronador infierno acústico del intercambio balístico que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

Mi papel como artillera era mantener al adversario inhabilitado y suprimido, resultado fácilmente logrado por Mugi, habiendo sofocado algunos activos, obligándolos a buscar cobertura, aunque sin herir a ninguno. No importaba, pues el papel de la ejecutora corría a cargo de mi compañera helénica y su precisa MPA3 con mira de punto rojo, cuyo fuego semiautomático era lo bastante exacto para alcanzar a su blanco a doscientos metros. A pesar de haber vaciado medio cargador, la griega no logró atinarle a ninguno, tanto por que muchos se encontraban tras paredes o porque algunos proseguían disparándonos al azar en nuestra dirección, imposibilitando fuego sostenido sin arriesgarnos a ser alcanzadas.

– "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" – Espetó la sargento de Mitilene, cubriéndose. – "¡No tengo ni dos segundos para apuntar correctamente!"

– "¡Trata de nuevo!" – Insistí, disparando. – "¡Tu escudo balístico es capaz de resistir estos calibres!"

– "¡Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, _Potato_!" – Contestó, revisando sus reservas. – "¡Teníamos que elegir tan pésimo sitio! ¡Apenas y puedo ver una pequeña fracción!"

– "¡Yo mantengo este lado anulado, intenta al menos deshacerte de los más cercanos a nosotras!"

– "¡La mayor parte viene del lado este! ¡Tú no puedes verlos desde tu ángulo! ¡Sin ellos fuera, me es difícil hacerlo!"

– "¡Usemos las granadas de humo!"

– "¡Lo mismo, desde esta posición no llegarían! ¡Nos atacan desde la planta alta, el efecto sería trivial!"

– "¡ _Scheisse_ , sí tan sólo pudiéramos deshacernos de esos miserables!"

– " _¡Take cover!_ "

Invocada como un acto divino, un proyectil M4090 de cuarenta milímetros apareció desde el sector oeste y voló directamente hacia el lado donde se concentraba el fuego enemigo. Haciendo caso a la advertencia en idioma anglosajón, yo y mi aliada tapamos nuestros oídos y cerramos nuestros ojos, intentando alejarnos lo más posible del exterior. Pronto, el ambiente se tornó afásico nuevamente al manifestarse una explosión de ciento ochenta decibeles y un cegador destello con siete millones de candelas de intensidad, tan rutilante como las luces usadas en estaciones antiaéreas, que tornaron todo de color blanco por unos cuantos milisegundos, incapacitando a los agresores. Nos había escuchado, nuestro ángel salvador de coloridas alas había hecho caso a nuestras plegarias.

– "¡Te amo, Cetania!" – Exclamé, sonriente. – "¡Vamos, Dyne, ahora!"

Con la moral y esperanza restauradas, tomé la oportunidad que la americana nos había entregado y, con la empusa cubriéndome la espalda, salí de mi escondite y descargué el resto de mi munición sobre aquellos que habían quedado demasiado desorientados como para percatarse de que sus objetivos ahora se dirigían hacia ellos. La ventana de tiempo para escapar era demasiado corta y aprovechamos lo más que pudimos al tomar las escaleras y dejar un par de granadas de humo conforme ascendíamos a los corredores superiores, ocultándonos primero del sector oeste para eliminar a los del lado este, aún aturdidos por la explosión y vulnerables. Jamás olvidaré quién tuvo el honor de volverse el primer abatido real por las balas de calibre 7.62 de Mugi: un pobre diablo.

Literalmente, era un demonio.

De entre todos los esbirros bajo el yugo de _Fimbulvetr_ , me tocó un liminal para bautizarme oficialmente en el combate a distancia desde que me volví agente. Sin consideración por su inerme estado, viéndolo apuntar inútilmente su Kalashnikov hacia mi dirección, disparé una ráfaga de tres disparos en su pierna izquierda, con él yéndose de narices al piso metálico, gritando de dolor. A una distancia de seis metros, las balas de goma creaban una herida no letal pero considerable en la carne, incluso en un extraespecie resistente como un demonio menor. Aunque pareciera mucho, era actualmente nada comparado con el poder de las balas reales, las cuales nos amenazaban a nosotras y que, de darnos directamente, no nos darían oportunidad de quejarnos como mi primera víctima, retorciéndose en el suelo.

Poniendo fin a los quejidos del infortunado, dejándolo inconsciente de una patada en la cabeza con mis pedipalpos, proseguí a cubrir el flanco de mi compañera mantis. Nikos había cambiado de su subfusil a su Mossberg 590A1, tanto porque las cortas distancias eran la especialidad de su contundente escopeta como por la furia que invadía a la nativa de Mitilene, deseosa de aplacarlos con el férreo puño de la justicia contenida en su munición de calibre doce. Confieso que la pelinegra jalando la corredera, expulsando un traslúcido cartucho en el aire y jalando el gatillo nuevamente para expulsar otra descarga de goma reforzada hacia el contrincante, era una imagen muy atractiva.

Una de las desventajas de nuestras balas con menos letalidad, es la efectividad que perdían al aumentar la distancia entre tirador y blanco, transformando a los chalecos de kevlar y similares una barrera impenetrable a largas distancias. Por lo tanto, apuntar a las partes vulnerables, exceptuando la cabeza, era imperativo para asegurarse que el objetivo sería abatido correctamente. Para contrarrestar tal mengua, contábamos con nuestra eficiente puntería adquirida en las interminables horas de entrenamiento, la cual era lo suficientemente precisa para asegurar un impacto directo, neutralizar al criminal y cambiar rápidamente al siguiente. No es fácil ser tan eficaz; se requiere una gran concentración, disciplina y temple de acero para apaciguar los nervios y el miedo de estar en medio de la zona de combate. Esa determinación era nuestra carta ganadora contra los números mayores de contrincantes.

Por mucho que me gustara sentirme toda una heroína de acción, sólo pude eliminar a tres sujetos mientras la helénica anuló a cuatro a base de escopetazos. Con el efecto de la flashbang habiéndose desvanecido, los disparos enemigos aumentaron, excepto en el corredor donde nos encontrábamos. Durante el enfrentamiento contra el último miserable, escondido tras un par de barriles de agua, la mediterránea erró su último disparo y recurrió a su MP5 tan pronto pudo, pero el terrorista ya la tenía en la mira de su UZI. Para colmo, mi MG3 sufrió un agotamiento de municiones y ni siquiera mi rapidez de _sparassidae_ bastó para tomar mi P226 a tiempo. Únicamente pude observar en funesta cámara lenta cómo es malnacido apretaba el gatillo y arrojaba una mortal ráfaga de proyectiles hacia mi amiga, cuyo escudo yacía en el suelo después de arrojarlo anteriormente para acabar con un reticente criminal a distancia.

Le dio.

Afortunadamente, no fue un impacto directo, pero el calibre nueve milímetros Parabellum del subfusil enemigo era excesivamente doloroso a corta distancia, tal como lo comprobó uno de sus espolones al ser alcanzado superficialmente en la parte superior de la coxa, al igual que su costado izquierdo, tumbando a la empusa al suelo de inmediato. Furibunda por ello, apunté hacia ese hijo de perra con mi pistola y descargué las quince balas S&W .40 de mi cargador, pero sin lograr atinarle cuando se escondió tras un sólido parapeto metálico. Traté de recurrir a mi P30L, pero fui interrumpida por fuego enemigo del lado oeste y tuve que agacharme o terminaría peor que las perforadas paredes. Nikos, sangrante, se había arrastrado hasta su escudo, iracunda por haberse visto en tan desfavorable estado.

Y el ángel regresó.

Prometeo fue encadenado por los dioses y su hígado era devorado a diario por un ave de presa, el rey Fineo de Tracia, quien sacrificó la vista por la inmortalidad, era torturado por las arpías al comer estas sus alimentos. Para un extremista que había herido a una integrante de MOE, la condena eran cincuenta mil voltios directos a su sistema nervioso, suministrados por una furtiva patada en su sesera, paralizándolo y neutralizándolo con presteza y limpiando el ala este de ratas.

Pero nuestra salvación encarnada no se detuvo ahí y, sin importarle que los proyectiles del sector contrario continuaran lloviendo cual tifón del Pacífico, se hizo con su herramienta de justicia y, tomando una pose que recordaba a cierto actor austriaco de películas de acción ochenteras, cargó otro contenedor de divina luz en su lanzador especial. Jalando el instrumento activador, el fulgor que escuece las oscuras almas de los herejes voló hacia su destino, el sector oeste, creando otro destello purificador que nos brindaría otro breve momento de efímera calma; suficiente para salir de ahí. Aunque ignorábamos cómo lo haríamos; apenas una pared de concreto que dividía las secciones de la fábrica siendo nuestro escudo.

– "¡Joder, pajarita, eres totalmente gloriosa! ¡Otra vez que nos salvas el trasero!" – Congratulé a Cetania, corriendo junto a nosotras. – "¡Te amo, mujer! ¡Pondré en tu dígito el anillo con el diamante más exorbitante que existe!"

– "¡Yo también te quiero, flaca, pero ahórrate los piropos para después!" – Respondió ella, manteniendo un perfil bajo. – "¡Es un maldito panal de avispas! ¡Le di como a tres, pero estaba rodeada! ¡Acabo de gastarme la última granada cegadora! ¡Casi me despluman a plomazos!"

– "¿En el ala oeste?" – Interrogó Dyne, recargando sus armas. – "¿Cuantas cucarachas?"

– "Demasiadas para contarlas. Meramente lacayos y con puntería mediocre, pero bien abastecidos." – Replicó la arpía. Entonces, notó mis heridas. – "¡ _Fuck_ , ¿necesitas ayuda, _Blondie_?! ¡¿Te duele?!"

– "Estoy bien, sólo es superficial. Me he lastimado peor con mis propias garras." – Desestimé con la mano. – "Lo importante ahora es saber qué coño vamos a hacer. Si vienen a por nosotras, aquí, volveremos a quedar atrapadas como al principio."

– "Incluso si intentáramos escapar de la fábrica, no sabríamos a dónde dirigirnos y nos capturarían en los alrededores." – Acotó la mantis. – "No tenemos opción, seguiremos el plan original y nos resguardaremos en la bodega."

– "¿Perdiste la razón, _Pepper_? ¡La base entera está en alerta ahora! ¡Vamos a salir de una trampa para dirigirnos a la ejecución inmediata!" – Exclamó la americana. – "¡Todos, incluyendo al jodido líder, están ahí dentro, esperándonos! ¡Quiero terminar esta misión tanto como tú, pero no deseo acabar en un ataúd!"

– "¡Precisamente, Cetania!" – Respondí. – "¡Estaremos al menos seguras que estos malditos no se atreverán a disparar cuando su jefe se encuentra en medio del fuego cruzado! ¡Suena a locura, pero no tenemos otra opción que intentarlo! ¡Quién sabe, podríamos tener suerte!"

– "¡Somos guerreras!" – Aseveró la griega. – "¡Si vamos a morir, que sea luchando! ¡¿Vienes o te quedas?!"

– " _Fuck me…_ " – Masculló la falconiforme. – "¡Bien, de prisa, que ya vienen!"

Apresurándonos y lanzando yo otra flashbang, seguida de una granada de humo por parte de la nativa de Mitilene, corrimos hacia las puertas de la construcción que daba hacia la zona donde se guardaba la mercancía. La bodega, como le decíamos y cuyo interior desconocíamos, en realidad era una especie de gigantesca construcción reforzada de concreto, igual un búnker, con una entrada consistente en dos enormes puertas con el tamaño para que los montacargas pudieran acceder. Era de suponerse que el camino daba al subterráneo, de mayores dimensiones.

Obviamente tal estructura no era parte de los planes de una simple factoría, y para colmo, las enormes puertas blindadas no pensaban permitirnos el acceso. Arrojé varias ráfagas en dirección de la única entrada que dirigía a nuestra posición para retrasar al enemigo, con sus gritos y el traqueteo de sus armas cada vez más cerca. En otro de esos afortunados momentos que me hacen pensar que Tique se ha pasado lanzando monedas todo el día, las compuertas del reducto empezaron a abrirse lentamente, revelando que estaba atiborrado de tropas, las cuales intentaron acudir en auxilio de sus aliados.

No lo hicieron.

Habiéndonos adelantado a la primera señal de movimiento, la sargento destapó otra granada aturdidora y la arrojó tan pronto pudo. Fue efectivo y tan pronto reaccionamos después del ensordecedor estallido, la pelinegra usó su resistente escudo balístico como una falange espartana y cargó directamente hacia el conglomerado de bastardos que se encontraban desorientados, quitándolos de su camino como una pala cargadora hace a un lado los escombros. Mientras ella se adentraba, gritando y disparando su escopeta contra cualquiera le estorbara, la halcón y yo la seguimos de cerca, cubriéndole la espalda al golpear a uno que otro criminal en la cara para llenar de balas de goma los cuerpos de los malditos hasta dejarlos tirados. Ignoramos cuántos abatimos, pero acabamos con esa primera oleada sin ser dañadas; Tique aún nos quería.

Dejando una granada de humo para sofocar a los que se atrevieran a seguirnos, proseguimos. Como habíamos predicho, la estructura era mucho, pero mucho mayor por dentro. Con un espacioso camino de concreto perfectamente iluminado en el techo y una línea divisoria de tránsito que corría por el piso, que nos recordaban a las estaciones del tren subterráneas o, más apropiadamente, una base militar, las dimensiones confirmaban nuestras sospechas que el lugar era el verdadero objetivo. Era espeluznante, puesto que tanto empeño en erigir tal edificación demostraba que estos tipos poseían más recursos que el terrorista promedio. Alguien los estaba financiando, de eso no había duda, pero el problema que nos concernía en ese momento, era otro.

Estábamos seguras por atrás, conmigo disparando a intervalos para disuadir a los perseguidores, y parecía funcionar. Empero, alcanzamos una bifurcación, separando el camino en direcciones opuestas. A la derecha, la flecha pintada en la pared mostraba la letra A, con la B en el izquierdo, sin tener idea de cuál llevaba a dónde. No tuvimos que meditarlo mucho, el resto de los guarecidos apareció del lado A y nos saludó con una lluvia de balas con FN F2000, ametralladoras MG36 y algunas pistolas, por si fuera necesario hacer la tormenta aún más mortífera. Sin realmente mucho con qué protegernos, excepto la ligera curvatura de la pared y el escudo de Nikos, retrocedimos, dejando otra granada de humo e intentando repeler el fuego mientras las armas del contrincante resonaban con espantoso eco en el pasillo.

Le dieron a Cetania.

Una infausta bala, de todas las que trataban de eliminarnos, logró alcanzar el pecho de la halcón al tiempo que ella intentaba pegarse a la pared. El corazón se me detuvo al instante cuando observé, como una execrable pesadilla, al proyectil impactar la zona pectoral de mi amada, arrojándola hacia atrás y sin darme oportunidad de frenarla. A pesar de la cacofonía que el clamor del arsenal enemigo provocaban, mis sentidos se centraron tanto en la arpía que funestos escalofríos recorrieron mi sistema nervioso entero al escucharla caer, con todo y arma. Ignorando todo, tomé a la estadounidense en mis manos y la acerqué a mí mientras las lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos.

– "¡Cetania! ¡Cetania, ¿estás bien?!" – Grité, sacudiéndola desesperada. – "¡Responde, te lo ruego!"

– " _¡Motherfuckers! ¡Gah!_ " – Exclamó, apretando los dientes. – " _¡It fuckin' hurts like hell!_ "

– "¡¿Qué te duele?! ¡Dime!"

– "¡El pecho, maldita sea!"

– "¡L-lo sé! ¡Pero, ¿estás bien?!"

– "¡Sí, supongo! ¡Gah, _fuck_!" – Intentó incorporarse. – "¡Me dio en el chaleco, nada grave! ¡Ayúdame!"

– " _Danke schön, meine Göttin._ " – Agradecí a Arachne mientras le auxiliaba a pararse. – "Me alegro, linda. Pensé que te había perdido."

– "Se necesita más que eso para matarme." – Se levantó, tallando el área afectada. – "Carajo, sí que golpean estas mierdas. Ni poner un huevo se compara con esto."

– "¡¿Ya terminaron, tortolitas?!" – Vociferó la empusa, pegándose a nosotras y protegiéndonos con el escudo. – "¡Muévanse, con un demonio!"

– "¡Rayos, mantis, ten un poco de consideración!" – Reclamé. – "¡Ella pudo haber mu-!"

Me dieron a mí.

Tentando al destino, la desgracia me agredió con la fuerza de una bala de calibre 5.56 milímetros, justo en el costado derecho, cerca de las costillas. Al contrario de la que impactó a la rapaz, esta logró abrirse paso a través del tejido de kevlar y alcanzarme la piel. Ya había sentido el escozor de las balas en dos ocasiones, pero esta era la primera que me lastimaba con seriedad. Me derrumbé de inmediato, gruñendo por el calor que me calcinaba la piel, marcándome como si fuera simple ganado. Los papeles se invirtieron y fue la castaña quién ahora me sostenía, con toda la preocupación del mundo plasmada en su asustado rostro, rogándome por que respondiera.

– "¡Maldita sea, Jaëgersturm, ¿qué fue lo te dije?!" – Gritó una furibunda helénica. – "¡ _Peaches_ , tu araña aún está viva! ¡Arrástrala y sígueme, ya!"

No hubo intercambio de palabras de aliento ni alivio al encontrar que mi estado no era fatal, sólo pude hilar mis pensamientos y concentrarlos en tomar mi pistola para defenderme al tiempo que mis compañeras me jalaban del chaleco y me alejaban del escuadrón de fusilamiento. Recuperando la fuerza y no queriendo retrasar a ambas, me incorporé y, aunque el dolor me calaba hasta los huesos, me trasladé con celeridad hasta el final del largo pasillo, donde otra de esas puertas enormes nos impedía el paso. Espetamos, si no lográbamos ingresar, nos convertiríamos en la sangrienta decoración permanente en las paredes. Sin otra opción que aceptar el destino, preparamos las armas para una última resistencia.

O quizás no.

Súbitamente, la entrada al paraíso fue despejada y, de esta, todo un ejército de querubines, con albugíneos atavíos que denotaban su elevado cociente intelectual especializado en los métodos del entendimiento empírico, acudió a nuestro rescate, tocando una empírea fanfarria con la celestial trompeta vocal de los dioses. O, en términos menos metafóricos, un grupo de personas en batas médicas salió corriendo y gritando, con todos tan aterrorizados que ignoraron a las tres liminales a su lado. Hubiéramos aprovechado para dispararles, pero al no llevar ellos arma alguna, sería contra las reglas. Y sinceramente, no íbamos a desperdiciar el chance que esa inesperada estampida humana nos había regalado.

Sin hacernos más preguntas y esperando a que los terroristas no estuvieran tan locos como para tratar de acribillarnos sacrificando a sus aparentes colaboradores, nos infiltramos con celeridad y con presteza buscamos alguna manera de cerrar la compuerta. Hallamos un panel numérico, que seguramente controlaba la entrada, pero no contábamos con forma de saber que clave o contraseña introducir, o siquiera cómo operarlo en primer lugar. La primera reacción fue probar números al azar, pero eso no arreglaría nada. Podíamos escuchar los gritos de los extremistas, acercándose a cada segundo, como una inferna jauría de perros rabiosos ávida de destrozar a sus presas. Desesperada y con el dolor nublándome la mente, recurrí a mi mejor recurso.

¡Violencia!

Igual que una vikinga saqueando aldeas, tomé el martillo que cargaba conmigo y, con la furia de una _úlfhéðinn_ en frenesí, destrocé los controles con exceso de brutalidad, arrojando pedazos de metal y plástico por doquier al desintegrar los electrónicos con la pesada cabeza de hierro de mi herramienta hogareña. Probando que en ocasiones la respuesta es actuar igual que una vehemente troglodita del cuaternario, la entrada activó su mecanismo de defensa y no sólo una, sino dos pesadas compuertas sellaron el área al momento que los enemigos hacían su aparición. Alejándonos de ahí, escuchamos el sonido ahogado de los disparos chocando con el acero blindado. Estábamos seguras.

Por ahora.

– "Busquemos algo con qué reforzarlas." – Ordenó la pelinegra. – "Dilatemos a esos bastardos lo más que podamos mientras pensamos cómo salir de esta ratonera."

– "¡Este montacargas tiene las llaves puestas!" – Señaló la rapaz, atendiendo mis heridas. – "Esos tipos sí que tenían prisa en irse."

– "¿Quiénes rayos eran esos sujetos, por cierto?" – Interrogué, retirándome el chaleco. – "¿Por qué iban vestidos como si fueran a una convención de cirujanos?"

– "Seguramente son los encargados de manufacturar narcóticos. Sabía que esto no era una sencilla base." – Opinó la empusa, dirigiéndose al vehículo. – "La madriguera del conejo sólo se hace más y más profunda."

– "Curiorífico." – Dije, entendiendo la referencia y quitándome la camisa del uniforme. – "Ah, ¿es grave, doctora plumitas?"

– "No, parece que la bala te dio te rebote. Te quemó la dermis, pero el proyectil se desintegró en el chaleco." – Afirmó la aludida, aplicando desinfectante a mi herida. – "Tus heridas del brazo me conciernen más. ¿Siguen doliendo?"

– "Comienzo a acostumbrarme." – Reí. Sentí un ligero dolor. – "Auch. Lamento haberles causado problemas, chicas. Debería ser menos dramática y más sensata."

– "Estás viva, que es lo que importa. Por mucho que no quiera." – Afirmó Nikos, encendiendo el montacargas. – " _Peaches_ , termina de ponerle un curita a esa garrapata llorona y encontremos qué clase de factoría es esta en realidad."

– "¿Sabes usar una de esas, _Pepper_?" – Cuestionó la falconiforme al verla en el vehículo. - ¿No quieres que atiendas tus heridas también?"

– "No." – Respondió, estacionándola frente a la puerta. – "Y esto servirá como barrera extra."

La enorme carretilla elevadora tenía casi el mismo tamaño de la entrada, tapándola bien. Con ayuda de algunas unidades extras, mas varias cajas y barriles, reforzamos nuestra protección, esperando a que nos diera un par de segundos más para pensar en qué hacer. No tardamos más que un par de minutos, tiempo que parecería desperdiciado en situación tan crítica, pero que era necesario para sosegar nuestra aturdida mente y evitar tomar decisiones equivocadas por la adrenalina que todavía corría por nuestro torrente sanguíneo. Además, aprovechamos para echarle un vistazo al lugar, el cual era bastante amplio. No había señalamientos de ningún tipo, tal vez como manera de despistar a cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado y detectar espías por el comportamiento errático. Era una idea absurda, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor en ese momento.

El área parecía ser la de descarga, donde la mercancía era recibida. Había otras puertas que daban a otros sectores, esta vez siendo regulares y cómodamente dejadas abiertas y sin resguardar por los despavoridos sujetos que salieron huyendo. Optando por revisar primero la habitación media, fueron los peluches quienes nos recibieron. Jamás pensé que la vista de osos, conejos y gatitos de felpa me resultara tan desagradable, pero el saber que en su interior se resguardaban estupefacientes que estaban destinados a ser vendidos en el bajo mundo del territorio nipón, me recordaba que las apariencias inocentes no son precisamente las más confiables. Sin molestarnos en tocarlos, proseguimos a la segunda más cercana.

Hallamos las armas, en una habitación más grande y con toda una galaxia armamentística acomodadas en mesas, contenedores, racks de la pared y, lo que nunca esperábamos: una galería de tiro. Si bien las dimensiones no eran las de nuestros cuarteles o la estación central en la capital, ofrecía espacio para siete personas simultáneas y distancias alrededor de sesenta metros. No era la mejor equipada, pero era suficiente para probar sus juguetes. Y a juzgar por los blancos y maniquíes que fungían como blancos repletos de hoyos y algunos sin extremidades, en verdad que adoraban ensayar. Sin embargo, que nos encontráramos con todo ello, perfectamente cuidado y organizado, a quién sabe cuántos metros bajo tierra, implicaba algo mucho más siniestro.

– "No las están vendiendo." – Aseguré, preocupada. – "Están entrenando a sus tropas."

– " _Holy fuck…_ " – Musitó una anonadada rapaz. – "¿Qué clase de trabajo es el que aceptamos?"

– "Volaron el centro comercial, ya sabíamos que estaban dementes." – Reiteró la mantis. – "Lo que no entiendo, ¿es para qué tomarse tanta molestia de toda esta infraestructura para algo tan simple como un campo de ensayos? ¿Y para qué traer aquí la droga, junto a las armas? ¿Cuál es el motivo de la paranoia de estar tan protegidos en un sitio tan aislado?"

– "Deben ser narcóticos muy buenos." – Injerí. – "De la clase que vuelven hasta al más santo en adicto empedernido. Y eso es realmente aterrador. "

– "¿Y qué ganarían con sus actos terroristas? ¿Cuál es el beneficio que obtienen si pueden hacerse millonarios con estupefacientes?" – Cuestionó la helénica. – "No tiene lógica. Aquí hay gato encerrado."

– "Aria…" – Me habló la castaña, inspeccionando una de las cajas, inquieta. – "Necesitas ver esto."

Curiosa por saber de qué se trataba, me acerqué a la cazadora de Montana y chequé el contenedor de madera. Pronto entendí lo que deseaba mostrarme, abriendo mis seis ojos de la tajante impresión y tornándome afásica en ese mismo instante. Mi mandíbula tembló, el frío abrazo del sudor se manifestó en mi piel y mis manos se aferraron a la caja mientras yo permanecía incrédula ante lo que tenía frente a mí.

El cargamento provenía de Sparassus.

Mi nación, mi tierra, mi hogar; de alguna aciaga manera, esos monstruos, esos aborrecibles esperpentos, habían logrado hacerse con armas forjadas en mi patria. Reaccionando vesánicamente, me retiré mis guantes y, enérgicamente, clavé mis afiladas garras en una de las esquinas, arrancando una enorme pieza de madera y descubriendo en su interior varios contenedores de mediano tamaño, protegidos por el sistema de seguridad usado la capital: Ophistolium. Tomé uno. Había un papel que explicaba las diferentes maneras de retirar el candado, pero yo conocía perfectamente los métodos y lo quité sin problemas. Ahí, revelé una _Reichesiegpistole Modell 88_ , o P-88, para abreviar; un arma creada para conmemorar el centésimo aniversario de la creación del partido dominante en mi país.

Modelada a semejanza de la pistola Walther PPK alemana, pero con tecnología Sparassediana; la P-88 usaba el calibre .357 Magnum, haciéndola más voluminosa y devastadora que la original. Además, se encontraba bañada de un fino acabado color dorado, con el escudo de la araña grabado en relieve en la corredera y las cachas. Siendo un arma escasa, únicamente destinadas para uso exclusivo de las _SturmSchütze_ y la mismísima Brunhilde Stalherz, estaba segura que estas valiosas piezas serían propiedad del propio Völund Jerkson y sus secuaces más cercanos. Una presea demasiado hermosa y dignificada para caer en las execrables manos de infames criminales.

– "Aria…" – Cetania volvió a tomar la palabra. – "¿Acaso crees que…?"

– "No." – Negué con la cabeza, acariciando el arma. – "Mi patria no caería tan bajo para comerciar con terroristas."

– "¿Cómo puedes estar segura?"

– "Todo lo que exportamos con los contratos legales hacia otros países no contiene la protección usada en nuestra nación, como estos contenedores." – Elucidé. – "Además, incluso cuando sí llegamos a distribuir estas pistolas de edición limitada, dudo que estos bastardos las hayan obtenido de manera honesta."

– "¿Dices que lo robaron?"

– "Correcto; sólo lanzamos la primera edición y cesamos de comerciarlas en la primera semana, apenas hace dos meses." – Expliqué, guardando el arma en su lugar. – "Créanme, no lo digo solamente por ser mi hogar, sino porque de toda la gama que ofrecemos, comprar solamente pistolas sería absurdo."

– "Entiendo, y me alegro." – Suspiró. – "¿No te llevarás una, como recuerdo?"

– "Eeh, no me gusta el diseño." – Encogí los hombros. – "Y está basado en el arma con la que se suicidó Hitler. No, gracias. Revisemos el resto, ¿sí?"

Abrimos las demás cajas, encontrando más armas de diferentes fabricantes y nacionalidades, como ya sabíamos, pero nada más que perteneciera a Sparassus. Era evidente que todas habían sido obtenidas de medios ilegales, quizás revendedores chinos, rusos o coreanos; tal vez ellos mismos. Daba igual, todo era evidencia que incriminaría a estos psicópatas por los eones venideros, enviándolos a la prisión más recóndita que existe o directamente al paredón. Nosotras preferimos reabastecernos con munición, esta vez real, tomando yo un par de cintas más para Mugi que colgué a mí alrededor como una guerrillera, y cargadores para mis pistolas, cuyos calibres estaban disponibles en abundancia. No había granadas cegadoras, pero sí de humo, más poderosas (e ilegales) que las nuestras. Era en nombre de la justicia, y ladrón que roba a ladrón…

– "Hey, grillita." – Llamé la atención de la Lesbia. – "¿No tomarás tambi-?"

Me detuve cuando noté que la sargento no se encontraba con nosotras. Extrañadas, salimos de ahí y buscamos por los alrededores, observando la puerta que tomamos primero abierta. Nos dirigimos al lugar, encontrándola a ella sentada en una silla con un peluche en forma de gato en sus piernas. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, no estaba mostrando su lado tierno, mimándolo en secreto; en lugar de eso, la empusa lo había destrozado por completo, dejándolo en menudos retazos y jirones. En sus manos reposaba un extraño envase cilíndrico conteniendo un transparente líquido en su interior. Su expresión tan abstraída, su trémulo comportamiento corporal y sus repetidas negaciones en voz baja denotaban que estaba demasiado alterada por ese hallazgo.

– " _Pepper_ , ¿qué sucede?" – Preguntó la falconiforme. – "¿Por qué tiemblas?"

– "No…" – Musitaba la pelinegra, absorta. – "No… no…"

– " _Unteroffizierin._ " – La tomé del hombro, haciéndole sobresaltarse. – "¿Qué te pasa?"

– "A-Aria…" – Dijo ella. Me sorprendí de oírla llamarme por mi nombre. – "¿Me prestas tu daga?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"

– "Sólo dámela."

– "Primero dime qué es lo que tienes."

– "¡Qué me la des, Jaëgersturm!" – Vociferó briosamente. – "¡Es una puta orden, cabo!"

– "Vale, no te alteres." – Retiré mi _ehrendolch_ de su funda. – "Sólo no hagas algo de lo que me arrepienta."

– "Aún no." – Aseveró. – "Esto no se acerca en lo más mínimo."

Con tan crípticas palabras, la mediterránea tomó el objeto punzocortante y, sin previo aviso, lo clavó a un costado de su estómago, atravesando su uniforme. Nosotras perdimos el color al creer que ella se había apuñalado en un inexplicable ataque de histeria, pero nuestros temores se calmaron al ver que únicamente se había cortado superficialmente. Eso no explicaba la razón de auto-infligirse daño. Antes que pudiéramos empezar a cuestionar su acción y su estabilidad mental, la helénica retiró la daga, habiendo reunido algo de su sangre en el filo. Así, y en otro de esos perturbadores arranques impulsivos, ella arrojó el frasco al suelo, esparciéndolo sobre este. Incorporándose de su asiento, la griega dejó caer la gota de hemoglobina sobre el líquido traslúcido.

No sucedió nada.

Ninguna clase de reacción ni explicación. Devolviéndome mi pertenencia, ella permaneció contemplando el charco, afónica. Ya estábamos suficientemente alarmadas por su sanidad mental cuando imprevistamente usó su P226 para destruir la iluminación del cuarto, tornando todo en penumbras y provocándonos cubrirnos de los escombros.

– "¡¿Qué carajos tienes, chiflada?!" – Grité, asustada. – "¡Si vas a perder la razón, al menos espera a que salgamos de aquí!"

– "Pónganse los cascos de visión nocturna." – Manifestó, alumbrando el derrame con su lámpara. – "No pregunten, sólo háganlo."

– "Estás loca, Nikos." – Obedecí a regañadientes. – "Ya no sé a qué le tengo más miedo; si a los terrorist… Oh."

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué?" – Se preguntó la americana, usando los suyos. – "No veo nada, ¿qué sucede?"

– "¿Brilla, Jaëgersturm?" – Interrogó la empusa.

– "Igual que el líquido del desagüe." – Respondí.

– "¿Alguien puede decirme qué sucede?" – Habló de nuevo la emplumada.

– " _Peaches_ , ¿puedes olerlo?" – Le preguntó la pelinegra. – "¿Algún aroma extraño?"

– "No, ni siquiera sé de qué rayos se trata esto."

– "El brillo es visible en el espectro de luz ultravioleta." – Aclaré. – "Encontramos lo mismo al recorrer las cañerías."

– "Ya veo, ¿pero qué significa?"

– "Carajo…" – Masculló la griega, saliendo del lugar. – "¡Carajo!"

Hiperventilada, la mediterránea tomó su escopeta y la cargó con cartuchos reales, de plomo. Sin decir nada más aparte de espetar improperios repetidamente, se dirigió a la última puerta que restaba, protegida por un candado de sólida apariencia. Bombeando la corredera de su Mossberg, la sargento disparó contra el seguro metálico, con la descarga de fulgurantes perdigones creando un poderoso eco que nos perforó los tímpanos. Empero, a pesar del impacto que una 590A1 es capaz de producir, la cerradura se mantuvo impasible, intacta. Necesitaría más fuerza, algo como sus detonantes, específicamente diseñados para esta clase de acontecimientos.

Por supuesto, conociendo a la mantis, ella haría sufrir a la puerta.

Internándose en la armería, ella rápidamente empezó a hurgar los contenedores hasta hallar un pedazo de albugíneo polímero y el resto de sus componentes: C4, explosivos plásticos. Sucedió, Dyne finalmente perdió la cordura. La falconiforme y yo intentamos detenerla, pero ella simplemente nos arrojó una mirada fulminante, furibunda, y retrocedimos al instante. Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas ardían de una vesania indescriptible, y ella continuaba sin aclarar lo que pasaba. Entonces, colocando el detonador en el pedazo de plástico y pegándolo a la puerta, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, extendiendo el cable que transmitiría la señal eléctrica del activador. Iba a hacerlo, esa maldita hija del demonio iba a hacerlo.

Tomando ella cobertura con su escudo y nosotras alejándonos lo más posible de esa psicópata mediterránea, presionó el botón y prontamente el horrísono estruendo más el cegador resplandor de la ciclonita estallando nos azotó el cuerpo. Por suerte, ella sabía cómo moldear el plástico para que la explosión no nos afectara. Con los agudos acúfenos resonando en nuestros oídos y colocándonos las máscaras antigás para no asfixiarnos por el polvo, seguimos a Nikos hacia el interior de la sección a la que había accedido de manera tan impactante, habiendo destrozado la mitad de la metálica puerta y tornando el resto de las paredes a su alrededor completamente negras, con varios pedazos de escombro aún cayendo de estas. Sacudiendo las manos para alejar la polvareda, la rapaz y yo volvimos a atolondrarnos al descubrir lo que residía dentro de esa misteriosa sala.

– " _Meine Göttin…_ "

Aquella expresión no sería suficiente para explicar lo azoradas que resultamos al contemplar el lugar. De narrarlo a cualquiera que no fuera testigo ocular de tan maquiavélico espectáculo, creería que las dementes éramos nosotras. No había palabras para describirlo, estómago para digerirlo ni mente para comprenderlo; sencillamente, era inaudito, imposible de creer. Como salidas de la más infausta alucinación, la más aciaga pesadilla, el más funesto abismo, se erigían frente a nosotras una obscena galería de injusticias, horror y sufrimiento. Las dantescas visiones del infierno palidecían comparadas con tan nefasto espectáculo.

Decenas de liminales de diferentes especies yacían encerrados en claustrofóbicas jaulas; muchos temblando, otros postrados y haciendo trémulos gestos con la cabeza, el resto se mantenía inerte, inconsciente, quizás muertos. Su físico era desagradable a la vista, debilitado por la desnutrición y el constante insomnio que las fulgurantes luces sobre ellos debían provocar. Los ojos de los que aún podían levantar la mirada, estaban tan hundidos que casi desparecían en las cuencas oculares del cráneo, apagados, extinguidos de la chispa de la vida. Muchos poseían marcas, cicatrices, especialmente en su cabeza. No tenían mal olor, a pesar de estar atrapados en condiciones paupérrimamente insalubres, con apenas un plato de agua a su lado. No había moscas ni ratas para acentuar su miseria, pero la muerte rondaba a su alrededor, esperando pacientemente a tomar la próxima alma con su tétrica mano fúnebre.

Había maquinaria, algunas ostentando tecnología relativamente avanzada, contrastantemente ajena al resto del lugar. Los escritorios estaban repletos de varios papeles y tubos de ensayo, algunos vacíos, otros a la mitad, junto a fotografías y algunas computadoras. También había camillas quirúrgicas, o más bien, toscas mesas que fungían como tales, salpicadas con sangre seca. A su lado, residían instrumentos para cirugía, o más bien, monstruosas herramientas de tortura. En los extremos de las mesas, grilletes de diversos tamaño aseguraban que el desafortunado paciente no pudiera moverse, algunos oxidados y otros con manchas de hemoglobina. No era un laboratorio, sino una carnicería de ominosa índole donde las pesadillas eran creadas a base de sueños cercenados.

Por un momento, los horrores que el Nacionalsocialismo infligió al mundo vinieron a mi mente, carcomiéndome el alma, así como mi optimismo era rápidamente erosionado y reemplazado por el vacío de la desesperanza. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, nadie lo sabría decir con certeza. Pensar que algo así, tan abominablemente cruel, pudiera repetirse en este siglo, era inimaginable. Remembré las palabras de Roberto; tenía razón, este trabajo iba a matarnos en más de una forma. Dyne parecía ser la más afectada, habiendo dejado caer su arma y escudo al suelo, arrodillándose frente a los interminables horrores que esta misión nos había expuesto.

– "¿Qué rayos es esto?" – Interrogó una atemorizada Cetania, saliendo de la impresión. – "¿En dónde demonios vinimos a parar? ¿Qué es este lugar?"

– "Donde el veneno del pasado..." – Replicó Dyne, estupefacta. – "Contamina la esperanza del futuro..."

Y entonces, ella lloró.

Como si se necesitaran más sucesos indescriptibles en este día tan imposiblemente atroz, la fiera nativa de Mitilene, aquella que jamás mostraba una sola muestra de sentimentalismo, se había rendido a las lágrimas, caminando hacia la nada como un soldado que ha contemplado el horror de la más cruenta guerra. Y nosotras también, habíamos atestiguado el punto más bajo que podíamos concebir. O quizás, esto sólo fuera la punta del iceberg, pero no queríamos enterarnos; no resistiríamos. Observando aquella cornucopia de crímenes contra la existencia misma, yo y la rapaz permanecimos tan abstraídas como nuestra compañera helénica.

Ella reaccionó.

Repentinamente, la empusa emitió un grito de rabia y, con ayuda de su arsenal, arremetió contra todos los instrumentos y máquinas como un vengativo huracán, impetuosa, vehemente, encolerizada. Vidrio, metal, madera; ningún material se resistía a la vesania de la nativa de Mitilene y los proyectiles que sus furiosas herramientas proferían con estrepitoso denuedo violento. Los contenedores de ese enigmático líquido explotaron, derramándose y perdiéndose entre las coladeras del piso. Los papeles, los ordenadores, todo aquello fueron atravesados por balas y perdigones para posteriormente ser desintegrados por los enérgicos espolones de la mantis, que no paró hasta que lo único que quedara en pie fuera la estructura del edificio.

Con sus armas humeantes y exhausta, la mediterránea cayó al suelo, arrodillada, inerme. Con otro aterrador grito, dio un puñetazo al piso con su extremidad mantoidea y colocó sus manos en su cabeza, emitiendo clamores aún más espeluznantes, cargados con una tristeza que nunca esperé de mi amiga pelinegra. Las lágrimas de convirtieron en torrente y asumió una trémula posición fetal, sollozando y negando continuamente, como si deseara despertar de esta vituperable pesadilla, aunque supiera que era imposible.

– "¡No, maldita sea, no!" – Exclamaba ella, desgarrándose la garganta. – "¡No de nuevo, no otra vez!"

– "¡Dyne, tranquila!" – Me apresuré a tomarla en mis brazos. – "¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡No te alteres!"

– "¡El ayer no regresa, el pasado ya no existe!" – Se repetía, ignorándome. – "¡Las cenizas no arden!"

– "¡Dyne, te lo rogamos, detente!" – Cetania me auxilió, sosteniendo sus manos. – "¡¿Qué es eso que dices?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!"

– "¡Ya no pueden alcanzarme!" – Gritó la griega. – "¡Ya no pueden atormentarme!"

– "¡Por la Gran Arachne, reacciona, mujer!" – La sacudí violentamente. – "¡¿Qué rayos tienes?! ¡¿Por qué actúas tan errática?!"

– "No… no de nuevo…" – Musitó, con la mirada perdida y disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Por favor, no de nuevo…"

– "Amiga, descuida, estamos aquí." – La rapaz colocó su ala en el rostro de la mediterránea. – "Tranquilízate, todo está bien, estamos a salvo."

– "No, no lo están…" – Negó la aludida, más temblorosa que antes. – "Nunca lo estuvimos…"

– "¿Por qué lo dices?" – Cuestioné.

– "El pasado… el ayer..." – Se levantó de repente y comenzó a correr. – "¡No quiero estar aquí, no otra vez!"

– "¡Carajo, Dyne, detente!" – La sostuve de los hombros. – "¡Contrólate ya! ¡Así no actúa una suboficial del ejército!"

– "¡Jamás estuve en el ejército!" – Declaró ella, alejando mis manos. – "¡Ni siquiera me llamo Dyne!"

– "¿Q-qué estás diciendo?" – Interrogó la americana.

– "Yo…"

Tambaleándose, la empusa se desplomó en el suelo, sentándose y apoyándose junto a una viga de hierro. Con sus manos sobre la cabeza, apretándola como si deseas exprimírsela, la mediterránea había cesado su llanto, pero sin abandonar la azorada expresión en su rostro y la hiperventilación en sus pulmones. Pasado un momento de tensa afonía ambiental, ella finalmente habló.

– "Yo he estado aquí, en un lugar como este. Jamás creí que regresaría a lo que siempre me atormentará por el resto de mi vida." – Confesó, con la voz quebrada. – "Pero lo merezco. Lo merezco por ser una farsa, un engaño, una embustera."

– "Para, por favor." – Insistió la halcón. – "No lo eres."

– "Sí, lo soy. Mi vida entera ha sido un facsímil de falsedad absoluta. Una mala copia de una apócrifa imitación." – Replicó la acongojada helénica. – "Chicas, todo lo que el mundo sabe de mí, lo que piensa que soy o fui, es una mentira, falso. Porque, verán…"

Alzando su cabeza, ella nos observó fijamente con una mirada que afónicamente buscaba redención por confesar un gigantesco pecado.

– "Yo era una integrante de la mafia…"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Otro cliffhanger, y esta vez más impactante!

Sí, finalmente las chicas vivieron en carne propia lo que es ser una verdadera agente de Monster Ops y la pesadilla y horror que el mundo criminal tiene preparado para cualquiera que se arriesgue a descender a los círculos más profundos del dantesco infierno. Desde los violentos enfrentamientos armados hasta los crímenes más abominables jamás pensados, la tortura no deja en paz ni un segundo a nuestras novatas heroínas, cuya habilidad para resistir el constante asedio que los terroristas lanzan contra ellas es lo que las ha mantenido de pie.

Y lo que es más, aprendimos la verdadera naturaleza de la sargento Nikos, cuyo pasado ya había sido esperado a ser revelado por muchos de mis lectores. Había planeado hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero encontrar el momento perfecto para develarlo, para que esa confesión tan fulminante mantuviera su impacto, fue un juego de larga espera de mi parte y de mis seguidores. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas incógnitas, cuestiones que espero responder en los siguientes episodios.

Pero, haciendo a un lado lo terrible del mundo criminal y sus pecados, me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, especialmente al desarrollar los diálogos entre las protagonistas. El entrenamiento ha rendido frutos, no sólo en su capacidad combativa, sino también en su coordinación como grupo, permitiéndoles trabajar al unísono y permanecer vivas a pesar de estar injustamente superadas en número y atrapadas en un aparente callejón sin salida. Como siempre digo, la unión hace la fuerza.

Y saber usar un arma, eso también ayuda.

En todo caso, espero este pedacito más en mi larguísima saga en las desventuras de Aria y compañía hayan sido de su agrado. Aprovecho para enviar un saludo a mis compañeros escritores y miembros de nuestro grupo, **Los Extraditables** , por su constante apoyo en este camino, así como a mis fieles lectores que continúan tolerando mis interminables fruslerías. Los invito cordialmente a dejar sus opiniones y a esperar la siguiente entrega, que ojalá llene sus expectativas.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	56. No es fácil ser una empusa

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Bien, después de casi un mes ausente y de que el mundo creyera que finalmente se había deshecho de mí, aparezco de la nada y actualizo esta odisea de tinta virtual. Ya saben, hierba mala nunca muere.

En fin, la vez anterior los dejé expectantes al revelar que nuestra empusa favorita no resultó ser realmente la que creímos, así que, sabiendo que lo esperaban, aquí tienen un episodio que espero satisfaga su curiosidad o al menos les dé nuevas razones para ignorar esta historia. Lo que más les guste.

¡Comenzamos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Familia Lorelei es la más poderosa del océano Pacífico, Tepito y la Sierra Mazateca!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 56**

* * *

– "Giovanna, arriba. Ya es hora."

Desperté.

Lo primero de lo que me percaté después de abrir los ojos y estirar mi cuerpo mientras bostezaba, fue el ligero sudor que me recorría el cuerpo. Las mañanas a mediados del verano en Mitilene suelen ser bastante cálidas y en el verano no eran excepción, con los aciagos y hambrientos mosquitos rondando de noche. De no ser por mis extremidades cubiertas de impenetrable quitina, el resto de mi figura también ostentaría las evidencias irrefutables del hematófago apetito de aquellos molestos vampiros en miniatura. Palpando las ligeramente húmedas sábanas y frunciendo el seño al saborear ese incómodo aliento matutino, me incorporé de la cama y tallé mis globos oculares nuevamente, parpadeando para enfocarme. Una vez mi vista se normalizó, los rayos que se filtraban por la diminuta ventana me permitieron admirar el lugar donde me encontraba.

Cuatro grises paredes de roca que albergaban un solitario escritorio de madera, una hamaca, y algunos muebles variados y vetustos, además de una infeliz bombilla en el techo. También había un ventilador color crema a lado de la fuente de luz, pero hace mucho que dejó de funcionar por falta de mantenimiento. Además de la radio de fabricación taiwanesa, algunos libros encima de un ropero y observar la eterna marcha de las hormigas recorrer la pared norte, el entretenimiento era prácticamente nulo en lo que podría llamarse mi habitación. El olor imperante seguía siendo el mismo aroma a campo y la humedad de las rocas, con estas dando albergue a hongos que poco a poco se comían las páginas de los libros. Sabiendo que sería otro día regular y que la persona que me había sacado de los reinos de Morfeo seguía esperando, bostecé de nuevo y me coloqué mis viejas sandalias cafés para empezar la rutina diaria.

– " _Kaliméra sas_ , Tomoko." – Le di los buenos días a la mujer frente a mí. – "¿Dormiste bien?"

– " _Kaliméra_. Supongo que sí." – Respondió ella, observando el reloj encima de la mesa de noche. – "El desayuno comienza en quince minutos, ve a bañarte. Te espero en el comedor."

– " _Nai._ " – Afirmé, moviéndome. – "¿Qué tendremos para comer hoy?"

– "Si no me equivoco, puré de patatas. Date prisa."

– "Sí, Señora."

Sin dilación, salí del cuarto y me dirigí al salón de aseo. Recorrí el solitario pasillo de quince metros hasta toparme con una puerta de madera blanca con la imagen desdibujada de lo que sería una flor morada. Aquella planta difusa era, sin exagerar, una de las pocas bellezas que podrían ofrecer esas paredes de roca cubierta por verdín y escarabajos que servían para alimentar a las hormigas y arañas que las pululaban. Hace mucho que tan insípido y claustrofóbico escenario dejó de importarme; yo tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme. Entrando al baño, me deshice que mi camisón y mi ropa interior para tomar un bote y echarme encima el agua que la cubeta de madera a lado de este contenía. Había una ducha, pero estaba en reparación. Con la calinosa temperatura que posteriormente aumentaría su intensidad, sentir el líquido empaparme el cuerpo caía realmente bien.

No tardé demasiado, el disfrutar del aseo matutino no estaba entre mis prioridades. Quitándome el último rastro de jabón y shampoo echándome el agua de la cubeta por completo, tomé mi cepillo y el dentífrico para lavarme la dentadura. Ya con el aliento neutro, tomé mi ropa y me atavié en mis habituales pantalones cortos de mezclilla y camisa de franela, complementándolo con un overol y un sombrero de paja ancho. Así, salí de ahí directamente hacia la izquierda del baño, dando un pequeño giro para encontrarme con una reja color rojo y a Tomoko, tomando el tiempo con su reloj de pulsera. Aprobando mi eficiente ahorro de tres minutos, afirmando con la cabeza, tomó la llave y abrió las puertas metálicas, indicándome que la siguiera.

Contrastando absolutamente con el triste gris indeleble que permeaba mi refugio anterior, el exterior rebosaba de una variopinta cantidad de cromáticas tonalidades, que iban desde el imperante añil de la bóveda celeste hasta el sempiterno cetrino del pasto, con la cornucopia tecnicolor de los árboles, flores y fauna que adornaban los campos de la villa Bakos, los dominios de la mansión del mismo nombre, en mi natal Mitilene. A pesar del ambiente similar a las viviendas italianas, el dueño era actualmente un hombre de Lamía, en la Grecia Central. Haciendo un silente ademán, la mujer que fungía como mi tutora me facilitó una azada y señaló un pedazo de tierra a medio labrar. Siendo la otra mitad también obra mía, me dispuse a completarla sin respingar.

Arar el suelo, crear los surcos y así dejarlo listo para las plantaciones próximas. Éramos solamente mi azadón y yo en la faena de preparar cien metros cuadrados. Era una tarea que cualquier maquinaria o bestia podría realizar con mayor rapidez y eficiencia que una sola niña y su apero de labranza, pero los caballos eran mucho más valiosos que yo y no estaban criados para tales faenas. Tampoco es que pudiera quejarme, mi trabajo era mi obligación y debía cumplir; además, esos tomates no iban a cultivarse solos. Sentir el sol tostarme la piel, palpar la acritud de mis dedos y el dolor de espalda que las jornadas dejaban para mi diminuto ser de siete años eran mi pan de cada día; mi objetivo indeleble, mi sempiterna función, mi perfecta utilidad.

Mi salvación.

No es fácil ser una liminal, especialmente una criada en el abyecto mundo de la mafia. Tuve la suerte de haber sido acogida por una de las familias criminales menos facinerosas del país, aunque, para términos del bajo mundo, sería como decir que un grupo que trafica estupefacientes y armas es más recto que uno que cobra sangre durante los enfrentamientos entre cárteles; una nimiedad. La familia Bakos tenía sus raíces en Kilkís, en la Macedonia Central, donde fue formada a partir de un conglomerado de exiliados turcos, italianos e incluso rusos que encontraron amparo en tierras helénicas. Desde principios del siglo XX, ellos han estado envueltos en toda clase de negocios sucios, como toda buena mafia. Lavado de dinero, fraude, intimidación, corrupción, el clásico robo; cualquier clase de ilegalidad disponible, Bakos ya tenía experiencia en ello.

Incluso cooperaron con las fuerzas del Eje después de que Grecia cayera en manos de Hitler y Mussolini, especialmente en el tráfico de armas. Por supuesto, nunca mantuvieron alianza con los fascistas y mucho del arsenal que obtenían de las filas germanas fue a parar a manos de los partisanos de la resistencia griega. Los italianos hicieron lo mismo cuando los americanos desembarcaron en Sicilia y los yakuza florecieron en Japón durante la breve anarquía post-guerra, cimentando su poder. El ciclo era normal en cada nación y la familia liderada por Ioannis Bakos no era la excepción. Y, aunque una no deseara formar parte de tal organización, tal cosa era inevitable.

Como extraespecie, me era imposible ser aceptada en la sociedad humana. Mis congéneres debían pasar sus vidas escondidas, ocultas, formando sus propias colonias mientras el hombre continuaba expandiéndose y esparciendo su caos alrededor de lo que alguna vez fueron tierras de todos. Era irónico cómo la tierra que nos dio origen se volvió nuestra enemiga y nos convirtió en extranjeras. Éramos parias, rechazadas en nuestra propia patria. Vivir en las sombras dio origen a inmortalizarnos como leyendas y mitología, mientras que en el ámbito cotidiano, nos hizo extravagancias o demonios vivientes. Sí, había uno que otro que dejaba de vernos como monstruos y nos trataba, al menos, como seres conscientes; mi existencia misma es prueba contundente de ello. Empero, ni la más bondadosa alma sería capaz de redimirnos ante los ojos del mundo del antropocentrista _Homo Sapiens_. El hampa, con todo y sus amorales formas de existencia, era, irónicamente, la única manera de existir decentemente.

Después de todo, nunca tuve opción de elegir.

Mi madre murió cuando yo era una bebé y el único recuerdo que tenía de ella es una vieja fotografía que guardaba dentro de los cajones de la mesa de noche. Jamás conocí a mi padre. Crecí aquí, fui criada en las mismas habitaciones de piedra, aisladas de la casa principal y la población en general. Antes de ser una niña para ellos, era una liminal, una no-humana; y fui tratada como tal desde siempre. Me era prohibido interactuar con alguien más que no fueran los habitantes de la mansión, lo cuales eran en su mayoría, si no es que todos, asociados, esbirros y demás miembros de la familia delictiva. Mis protectores eternos eran los soldados y sus capos, mi mejor amiga era mi tutora y solamente pude ver en persona al Don en una ocasión, cuando celebraba su cumpleaños aquí en lugar de su ciudad natal. Y aún así, entre una vida de muros, trabajo extenuante, restricciones draconianas y una extremadamente limitada interacción social, yo era mucho más libre que lo que podría esperar en el mundo exterior.

Una prisión libertadora, inusual paradoja.

– "Listo, Señora." – Declaré una vez finalicé mi labor, limpiándome el sudor de la frente. – "¿He realizado un trabajo suficientemente satisfactorio?"

– "Aparentemente." – Opinó la mujer, asintiendo. – "Bien hecho, Giovanna. Prosigue cortando el césped de los rosales y entonces desayunaremos."

– "Sí, Señora."

Sacudiendo mis manos y estirándome, me dirigí hacia mi siguiente tarea: segar el pasto. El ciertamente hermoso jardín de los Bakos era una belleza perfectamente cuidada y digna de admiración, con toda una variedad de la flora disponible en las tierras helénicas, capaz de albergar especies que el clima costero no podría sostener. Lo mismo aplicaba para la diminuta granja en sí, que era una rareza en estos lados de Mitilene, acogiendo muchos cultivos poco comunes. Extravagancias de las cuales yo y mi tutora estábamos a cargo. Y por nuestro bienestar, debíamos asegurarnos de tratarlos con el respeto debido. Nuevamente, un montón de plantas poseían más valor que las personas que se encargaban de mantenerlas; un perfecta dicotomía de la justicia que se predicaba y que jamás era aplicada. Tampoco es que me importara, sólo era una niña.

No necesitaba herramientas para este encargo; ya poseía mis espolones mantoideos, los cuales fungían como eficientes guadañas y arrancaban el césped y malas hierbas por igual. Una vez intenté hacerlo con una hoz, para adelantar tiempo, pero nunca pude sincronizar perfectamente mis movimientos y únicamente obtuve un severo regaño y la negación de mi desayuno por retrasarme. Había aprendido mi lección y simplemente me dediqué a hacer lo que me ordenaban, evitando toda clase de problemas de esa manera. Terminé enseguida, con el sol ya habiendo recorrido un poco más su trayecto y señalando que el desayuno, acostumbrado a ser servido un poco más tarde de lo tradicional, estaba listo. Con una afirmación de parte de mi guardiana, me encaminé a ducharme para disfrutar del primer alimento del día.

– "Arkantos dice que de lograr cultivar esos tomates, podremos obtener una nueva radio." – Mencionó la mujer, degustando su puré de patatas. – "Incluso un tocadiscos, si la cosecha es realmente buena."

– "Sería mejor arreglar el ventilador." – Opiné, deglutiendo. – "El calor no me deja dormir, sin hablar de los mosquitos."

– "La instalación eléctrica tomaría más tiempo, lo dudo." – Refutó. – "Pero intentaré solicitar uno de pedestal. Yo también detesto a esos insectos."

– "¿Crees que tengamos éxito?"

– "Hemos trabajado toda la semana, deberíamos." – Replicó. – "¿Has repasado tus clases de japonés?"

– " _Hai._ " – Afirmé. – "Aunque sigo teniendo problemas memorizando los kanjis como Niigata y Okinawa. ¿Cómo sabes cuál línea cambia por completo el significado, cuando lucen tan similares?"

– "Memorizándolos." – Aseveró, tomando su bebida. – "Sé que una lambda es más sencilla que nueve pinceladas para formar ' _haru_ ', pero todo se puede con el denuedo de tu insistencia."

– "La obstinación es éxito."

– "Correcto." – Confirmó. – "Hoy habrá reunión con unos tipos de los Raptis, tengo entendido. Limpiaremos el salón principal, y trata de que el sillón de Arkantos quede perfectamente brillante."

– "Sí, Señora." – Asentí. – "¿Podrías insistir en el ventilador? En verdad lo necesitamos."

– "Lo haré, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Deja impecable el asiento de ese capo de segunda y quizás acepte."

– "Quisiera poder expresarme de él de esa manera."

– "¿Qué es lo que te he dicho?"

– "Ser alguien antes de hablar despectivamente de otro."

– "Correcto. Termina tu plato, Giovanna."

– "Sí, Señora."

Nunca la desobedecía, mi tutora y guardiana. Ella emigró ilegalmente de una isla cercana a Japón cuando tenía veinte años, recorriendo casi toda Asia en su travesía hasta llegar a Mitilene en un barco de mercancías turco. Debido a que muchas de las familias criminales griegas han adoptado una estancia similar a la italiana, particularmente la siciliana, ella fue acogida como una sirvienta más, sin posibilidad de escalar a alguna posición que no fuera la de una peona. Pero, al contrario de mí, ella se había ganado el privilegio de tener mayor contacto con lo que sucedía alrededor, todo gracias a su trabajo duro y correcta obediencia. Era mi principal y virtualmente única fuente de información, aunque nunca revelaba los escasos secretos de los que se enteraba. Siempre se aseguró que yo supiera únicamente lo necesario.

Eso no evitaba que mantuviera su actitud orgullosa, mostrándose en ocasiones hasta desafiante con alguno de los soldados de la familia, pero jamás lo haría con un capo ni mucho menos los altos mandos. Ella, como se aseguraba de recordarme, respetaba el poder y aceptaba su posición en la jerarquía. Era alta, bella y con una mente aguda, sin contar su fortaleza tanto física como mental, pero no iba a ponerse en contra de sus superiores. Olvidar eso la mataría, literalmente; incluyéndome. Empero, el respeto que le guardaba era innegable. Me acogió desde el fallecimiento de mi progenitora, me crió y aseguró de mi bienestar. Le debía todo, a pesar de que, como me contaba en sus relatos, nuestros antepasados intentaran destruirse.

Después de todo, ella era una arachne.

Con dos metros de altura, cabello negro, seis ojos rojos, piel blanca y un exoesqueleto color ligeramente naranja y con rayas negras, Tomoko Tachibana era una _Tigrosa helluo_ (araña lobo) sobresaliente y no sólo por su estatus como liminal. Tenía estudios de medicina, aunque las academias actuales lo considerarían como rudimentario. Pero estos eran los suficientemente buenos para que los Bakos consideraran tomarla bajo su protección en primer lugar, al haberle ayudado a Cosmetato, teniente importante en una operación por apoderarse del barrio durante una reyerta contra la familia Dabiza, a recuperarse de un disparo que pudo quitarle la vida cuando no había otros doctores cerca.

Fue su milagroso golpe de suerte que le proveyó techo y comida sin necesidad de vagar las calles de noche, como un insecto rastrero. Por supuesto, aquello sólo le aseguró un lugar para residir, el resto de los privilegios vendrían de su valor como persona. Y ahí, mientras yo tomaba un trapeador y una cubeta de agua enjabonada para dejar reluciente el piso de fina madera que decoraba el salón de reuniones de la mansión, donde los asociados de la familia se reunirían para celebrar sus tertulias semanales y discutir sus lóbregos asuntos, era cuando yo ejercía la filosofía principal de la araña, aquella que me inculcó desde que mis memorias dejaron de ser simples interpretaciones difusas de sensaciones y sentimientos:

Ser siempre útil.

Nosotras, en nuestra más pura esencia, éramos meras herramientas. Como un martillo ayuda a insertar un clavo en la pared, yo prestaba mi capacidad motriz y consciente para servir a quienes me acogieron. Ya sea cortando el pasto, creando surcos en la tierra o aseando el suelo, debía demostrar que era benéfica para la familia y sus intereses. Es el aforismo implícito en el que se basa la sociedad misma, la naturaleza de los seres vivos; la dura y cruda verdad que se esconde detrás de los discursos de comprensión y amor que el mundo se ha convencido esparcir hasta creer que son reales. Antes de ser una empusa, una liminal o incluso una persona, yo era lo que profesaba; mi trabajo, labor, mi utilidad. Primero actúo, luego existo.

Nunca olvidaré esa noche…

– "¿Por qué estás cubierta de sangre?" – Le pregunté a la japonesa, sorprendida por la hemoglobina en sus ropas. – "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te hirieron?"

– "Le dieron a Papagos en el estómago." – Respondió ella, abriendo los cajones del ropero. – "No quiero manchar mis ropas, tómalas. Sígueme, me ayudarás a lavarme la espalda."

– "Sí, Señora." – Obedecí. – "¿Cómo sucedió?"

– "Un soplón." – Respondió, encaminándose al baño. – "La reunión explotó en un tiroteo y el idiota fue el único lastimado. Va a ser nuestra ruina si continúan plantando espías en nuestras filas."

– "¿Se vengaron?"

– "Thanos ya tomó a todos los hombres disponibles para atacar las posibles guaridas de esos granujas." – Contestó, abriendo la puerta de la sala de aseo. – "Onasis ordenó al resto fortificar nuestros dominios, por las represalias."

– "¿Quiénes fueron esta vez?"

– "Ucranianos." – Masculló. – "Malditos bolcheviques; no les basta con joder su mugrosa tierra comunista como para arruinar la nuestra."

– "Pero tú eres japonesa."

– "Lycosiana, enana." – Esclareció. – "Vengo de Lycosios, no Japón, aunque compartamos el mismo idioma y costumbres. Y aunque no haya nacido aquí, esta es la tierra donde he florecido y deseo defenderla."

– "Es iránico…"

– "Irónico." – Corrigió. – "Y lo es, pero la sociedad está en sí construida sobre las bases de esas contradicciones. ¿Sabes por qué ayudé a ese maldito de Papagos, a pesar de que me detesta con toda el alma?"

– "¿Humillarlo al ser curado por su enemiga?"

– "En parte, pero también porque es letal con un francotirador." – Afirmó, sentándose en el suelo del baño y pasándome un cepillo. – "Es capaz de darle a las alas de un escarabajo en pleno vuelo; no podemos permitirnos perder tan habilidoso soldado. Arkantos lo odia también, pero reconoce su plusvalía. Un poco más y podría ser capo."

– "Valemos por lo que hacemos."

– "Precisamente. Al mundo le importa un bledo si eres un vulgar mujeriego y alcohólico como Papagos, o una pesadilla viviente como yo, mientras demuestres que le beneficioso, serás respetada. Nunca olvides ser útil, Giovanna; o la sociedad se olvidará de ti."

Una verdad que nosotras habíamos comprobado desde hace mucho.

– "Sí, Señora." – Proseguí tallándola. Entonces, quise resolverme una duda. – "¿Tomoko?"

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "¿Por qué me adoptaste?"

– "Porque tu madre lo pidió antes de morir, ya lo sabes."

– "Sí, ¿pero por qué? ¿Era tu mejor amiga?"

– "La amistad es sólo una alianza creada por dos personas interesadas en un mismo fin en común; tu madre no compartía los mismos que yo, así que no había coligación alguna." – Aclaró. – "Pero si realmente deseas la verdad, simplemente diré que es por conveniencia. Como ahora, ayudas a la familia y tu mantenimiento es imperceptible en su economía. Proclamándome tu guardiana y sacando ventaja de tu encanto infantil, a pesar de ser una empusa, puedo aspirar a ser mejor tratada."

– "Me usas."

– "Es la ley de la vida. La sociedad únicamente está interesada en lo que puede obtener de ti." – Afirmó. – "Te pondré un ejemplo: ¿Recuerdas a la chica que limpia los baños principales de la mansión?"

– "¿La negra británica que tenía las colitas?"

– "Beth, precisamente. ¿Alguna vez hablaste con ella, antes que la despidieran?"

– "Jamás tuve otra oportunidad."

– "La veías diario, cuando desayunábamos."

– "No quería interrumpirla."

– "Sabes que no le molestaba hablar con alguien, como demostraba su constante parlotear con las otras sirvientas." – Acotó. – "No, ¿quieres saber la auténtica razón? Sencillamente no te importaba. Y ella pensaba lo mismo."

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "¿Tenían algo en común?"

– "Ambas limpiábamos baños."

– "Tú no, en ese entonces; eras jardinera, no sirvienta. ¿Sentiste alguna vez conexión con Beth? ¿Algún deseo de ir con ella y darle al menos los buenos días? ¿Sabías siquiera su nombre antes de preguntármelo después de no verla luego de tres días?"

– "Bueno… no."

– "Exacto. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no te ofrecía nada, no te apoyaba en nada que pudiera auxiliarte a ti o tu oficio. Beth no tenía idea de cómo rayos cortar una mala hierba, así que sus intereses mutuos eran nulos. Pero su sustituta, Carola, arreglaba impecablemente los floreros de la casa, y tú misma le pediste consejo, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Sí…"

– "¿También remembras lo increíblemente molesta que era su voz chillona y su actitud altanera que la llevó a terminar en la calle, en comparación de la dulce y trabajadora Beth, que jamás usaba palabrotas, como su contraparte? Y aún así, a la británica jamás le dirigiste la palabra; todo porque Carola sabía más de botánica que la otra. ¿Quién te fue más útil?"

– "Entiendo…"

– "Eso espero. Talla mi exoesqueleto."

– "Sí, Señora."

Tachibana era demasiado directa, a veces cruel, como la verdad en sí. Pero ella tenía razón: jamás me importó la tal Beth hasta que su ausencia de hizo aparente, días después. Y, junto a Carola, terminaron en la calle, donde regresarían al anonimato y el rechazo de la sociedad. Sus únicas virtudes eran la servidumbre, y sin nadie a quién ofrecer sus servicios domésticos, deberían rebajarse a abandonar sus morales si es que deseaban sobrevivir. La mafia misma era el ejemplo más evidente de tal realidad, ya que Papagos no hubiera recibido tal trato médico de no ser por su excepcional puntería. Muchos soldados y colaboradores en el fondo de la pirámide de la escala jerárquica habían sido descartados al primer signo de problemas, ya sea entregados a su suerte junto a la policía, sin posibilidad de revelar los secretos de la familia sin perder la vida; o dejarlos sangrantes e inermes al ser heridos.

Crimen, violencia, indiferencia; todo era un execrable producto de la propia sociedad que renegaba de ser la causa principal de sus propios males. Era en esos momentos donde un cáncer tan infeccioso como el hampa parecía el menor de los problemas, encarado contra la apatía del mundo. Bakos, las familias mafiosas helénicas, la darwiniana visión que se llevaba a cabo en estas; todo aquello era, paradójicamente, la verdadera cara de humanidad. Las personas siempre buscarían sacar el provecho de las otras, y las desecharían una vez su utilidad cesara de complacerles. La bondad, la filantropía, el altruismo que se predicaba desde los hogares humildes hasta las majestuosas catedrales europeas; todo eso era un bonito pensamiento utópico, pero también inalcanzable, imposible, etéreo.

Somos meras herramientas.

Regresé a la realidad, terminando de comer mi puré de patatas y encaminándome a mi siguiente tarea: limpiar los baños. Había heredado el trabajo de quienes remembraba hace unos momentos, tomando su lugar. Pero, al contrario de mis antecesoras, había seguido las reglas y asegurado mi puesto desempeñándome como mis superiores esperaban, en ocasiones superando las expectativas. Esa era mi vida, el mundo donde me crecí; un axioma de mediocridad cuyo futuro era tan inerte y gris como las paredes que me rodeaban. No tenía aspiraciones más allá de vivir el día a día, no había otro objetivo que no fuera esperar a que mi buen comportamiento me recompensara con alguna generosa dádiva para hacer la existencia más amena. Quizás, en mis infantiles fantasías, pudiera lograr algún reconocimiento y ser tratada como una persona hecha y derecha, como Tomoko, pero sabía que aquello no pasaría de lo intangible.

– "Estás muy callada esta noche, Giovanna." – Mencionó la arachne, leyendo en nuestra habitación. – "Me agrada, pero es inusual en ti. ¿Algo que te inquiete?"

– "Únicamente preguntándome si algún día seremos algo más que esclavas." – Respondí, viendo al techo cuarteado.

– "¿Tienes alguna clase de autoridad que te conceda el privilegio?"

– "No, pero esa es la cuestión. ¿Tendremos oportunidad de obtener ese poder? ¿Ser respetadas y tratadas como individuos, no objetos?"

– "Tú no." – Contestó, fríamente y sin dejar de leer. – "Jamás pasarás de una criada. Si deseas progresar, debes encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar de qué estás hecha."

– "¿Cómo tú cuando le salvaste la vida a Cosmetato?"

– "Correcto. Ya sabes todo esto, ¿por qué lo preguntas ahora?"

– "Ignoro cuándo llegue mi chance. Y en caso de ocurrir, ¿cuál es mi habilidad sobresaliente? Dudo que sea la agricultura, jardinería, lavandería o el aseo general de la casa."

– "¿Te parece poco desempeñarte en tantas áreas a pesar de no tener ni una década de vida?"

– "No sobresalgo en nada de esas cuatro. Soy útil en todo ello, pero maestra de ninguno." – Afirmé. – "Aunque parezca impresionante, en conjunto es mediocre."

– "En eso tienes razón." – Asintió. – "Sin embargo, incluso con tan desmoralizante contradicción, puedes encontrar la circunstancia que necesitas, sólo sigue buscando."

– "Lo haré." – Suspiré. – "Será mejor que duerma. _Oyasuminasai_ , _Tomoko-sensei_."

– " _Oyasumi_ , _Gio-chan_."

Odiaba darle la razón cuando esta dolía, pero mi tutora nunca erraba. Mis probabilidades de abandonar mi puesto eran inexistentes a menos que algo se presentara. El pensamiento decayó rápido conforme los meses pasaban y la monotonía enterraba todo deseo de intentar algo. Eran los pequeños éxitos los que me otorgaban la excusa perfecta para abandonar mis pretensiones de superación y relegarme al conformismo. No podía quejarme, apenas había cumplido ocho años y mi niñez entera había sido adoctrinarme para aceptar mi realidad; prefería la seguridad a desarrollar ideales que pusieran en peligro el techo y alimento que ya poseía. Después de todo, el riesgo implicaba en ser devuelta al mundo que me rechazaba, caer nuevamente en la inopia, todo por un nimio arrebato de idiosincrasia infantil.

Además, entre esas diminutas victorias de las que hablaba, se encontraba nuestro triunfo respecto a la plantación de tomates. Ver a los retoños de la planta brotar de los surcos que tanto me esforcé en crear y volver el monótono café de la tierra en un hermoso verde puso una genuina sonrisa en mi cara. Aunque tales frutos fueran comunes en toda Europa, la acidez del suelo y la geografía isleña de Lesbos tornaban una hazaña lograr que las plantas solanáceas pudieran crecer ahí, pero lo habíamos logrado; por un pequeño momento, muy efímero, nos elevamos de categoría ante nuestros superiores. La recompensa fue una mejor selección de alimentos (no los tomates, esos apenas habían nacido y eran exclusivos de la Familia) y, por fin, la reparación del ventilador del techo junto a un flamante fonógrafo. Era una pieza vieja y olvidada sacada de algún sótano mohoso, pero aún podía reproducir los antiguos acetatos.

– "Bien hecho, Gio. Ganamos más de lo esperado." – Me congratuló Tomoko, soplando un disco de vinilo. – "Finalmente tendremos algo de cultura musical con buena calidad."

– " _Arigato, sensei._ " – Sonreí, sentada en mi cama y meneando mis piernas. – "¿Crees que esta fue nuestra oportunidad?"

– "¿La que necesitábamos? Por supuesto." – Replicó, colocándola en el aparato. – "¿La que tú buscabas? No realmente, pero es un comienzo."

– "Por lo menos demostramos que valemos más de lo que creemos, ¿cierto?"

– "No importa lo que nosotras creamos, sino lo que ellos crean de nosotras. Reafirmamos nuestra utilidad y nos obsequiaron lo que pedimos, eso sería suficiente para regresar al statu quo en los próximos días."

– "¿Se olvidarán de todo lo que hicimos?"

– "Claro que no." – Sonrió. – "No mientras los tomates sigan creciendo."

– "¿Y cuando estén maduros?"

– "Para ese entonces, espero que hayamos aprovechado esto para levantarnos del territorio de la nada." – Encendió el fonógrafo. – "Por mientras, trataré de convencerlos de que me otorguen un puesto como auxiliar permanente de Marinos. El pobre médico no podrá solo con la oleada de heridos que resultará en las próximas semanas."

– "¿Otra guerra de familias?" – Suspiré. – "¿Quién es en esta ocasión?"

– "Rusos. Imagina ucranianos, pero aún más bastardos. Como si eso fuera posible." – Rió tenuemente. – "Tú no te preocupes y dedícate a encontrar esa oportunidad que buscas. Podríamos ascender juntas."

– "Con la suerte de Tique, lo lograremos."

– "Al carajo Tique; sólo los idiotas tienen fe en esa perra engañosa." – Espetó. – "Prefiero a Niké; ella es triunfo encarnado, no una vaga promesa de victoria. Las cosas suceden porque las hacemos, no por esperar a que todo salga bien. Recuerda, Giovanna, el lema de Lycosios: _I dýnami eínai níki_."

– "La fuerza es victoria." – Repetí. – "Actúa, no hables, pues la gloria no espera a quienes se quedan quietos."

– "Correcto." – Sonrió. – "Pero suficiente de aforismos, ¿sí? Disfrutemos algo del buen Amadeus."

 _Der Hollë Rache kocht in meinem Herzen…_

Mozart, La Flauta Mágica, aria de la Reina de la Noche, tercera escena; todo un exquisito deleite para los oídos. La voz de la soprano resonaba por las cuatro paredes y el resto de la edificación. No había problema por despertar a los habitantes de la mansión, pues estábamos apartadas de la casa, en nuestra pequeña fortaleza de la soledad, donde sólo nosotras y el canto de Lucia Popp siendo reproducida en monoaural a treinta y tres revoluciones por minuto eran las únicas despiertas bajo el cielo estrellado que se filtraba por los barrotes de las paredes. Otra paradoja de la vida se había manifestado ahí mismo; la prisión que nos albergaba se había vuelto un pequeño castillo de libertad, donde, por un ínfimo momento en la existencia, nos elevamos tan alto como las notas que la mujer en el disco, cuya vocalización ascendía su entonación conforme el clímax de su canción se acercaba.

Libre albedrío.

El regalo más preciado, el privilegio que ha dotado a hombre y liminal de avanzar hacia el futuro. Nací sin aquella hermosa prerrogativa, mi único derecho era resignarme al papel de peona eterna, hasta el fin de mis días. El mundo me lo arrebató desde que fui concebida, desde que la sociedad misma me clasificó como una indeseada entre sus pulcras calles, carcomidas por la hipocresía detrás de sus níveas máscaras de honradez. No era nada, nadie, una oscura pieza inexistente flotando en el vacío; y por ende, carecía del poder de la elección. Pero hoy no, hoy había reclamado lo que por derecho era mío, nuestro. El trabajo nos otorgó la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de la prebenda que muchos claman carecer, sin saber que ya la poseen, manifestada ahí mismo, en ese vetusto tocadiscos que proseguía tocando las majestuosas piezas del compositor austriaco.

Éramos alguien.

Era un evento tan apoteósicamente único que olvidé por un momento la depresiva situación en la que nos encontrábamos y, embelesada por la soprano, me levanté de mi cama y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación. No seguía coreografía o patrón alguno, pues jamás había visto alguna clase de danza; únicamente me dejé llevar por mi propia alegría y el ritmo en mi cabeza, más deífico que la pieza actual, guió mis infantiles pasos. Di vueltas, gesticulé con mis manos, imitando en cámara el aleteo de las aves que tanto me entretenían con su diario trinar, posadas en el viejo abedul en medio del patio, disfruté de volar como ellas. Compartiendo el sentimiento, Tomoko abandonó su sempiterno estoicismo y echó a reír por mi desordenado baile, con su sonora risa fundiéndose con la mía y la música. Parecía demasiado por un simple fonógrafo, pero para quienes estaban destinadas a jamás salir del fondo, era un regalo divino. Nos sentíamos tan afortunadas, felices, motivadas, vivas.

Libres.

Los días pasaron, los tomates crecieron y con estos, disminuyó el interés sobre la hazaña de la arachne y la empusa con sus habilidades agriculturales. Afortunadamente, Tomoko había encontrado la manera de mantener su plusvalía e incluso elevarla, al volverse a través de insistencia y perseverancia la mano derecha de Arkadios Marinos, el médico semi-oficial de la Familia. El tipo vivía en la ciudad, alejado de la colina que daba a la propiedad Bakos, su consultorio siendo uno de los mejores en Mitilene. Por supuesto, la arachne no saldría de la mansión, así que su trabajo se limitaba a auxiliar cuando el doctor era llamado durante una emergencia. Dado que la guerra que Tachibana había profetizado se llevó a cabo y resultó en muchos heridos, especialmente de algunos capos importantes, ella estuvo muy ocupada en esas largas semanas que sumieron a la ciudad entera en una zona de batalla.

Malo para los pobres diablos que se sacrificaron para expulsar a los rusos de las tierras helénicas, pero provechoso para la nativa de Lycosios, levantando su reputación entre los hombres, especialmente los de mayor rango. Yo también seguí su ejemplo y, aunque mis conocimientos sobre medicina fueran nulos y apenas fuera una infante, me propuse a alegrarle la vida a los habitantes con mis mediocres pero aceptables dotes para el canto. Recitaba las obras que Tomoko repetía una y otra vez en el fonógrafo, sin importarme que mi pronunciación de palabras extranjeras fuera terrible, pues los oyentes tampoco comprendían el idioma. No es que mi vocación fuera el canto amateur, ni tampoco tenía deseos de aspirar a ser artista, sólo era un astuto movimiento para generarme simpatía entre los que frecuentaban el lugar sacando ventaja de mi corta edad y mi singularidad como extraespecie. Y quizás, aunque fuera por corto tiempo, experimentar esa libertad que la música me otorgaba.

No funcionó.

El canto no era lo mío, y los escuchas no dilataron en hacérmelo saber. Ni siquiera mi encanto infantil fue suficiente para derretir el corazón de aquellos que no poseían alguno. Y al final, tenían razón. Si deseaban escuchar a alguien haciendo alarde de su voz, acudirían a algún cabaret de mala muerte con espectáculo incluido y hasta podrían acostarse con la cantante; no necesitaban romperse los tímpanos con una mantis que pretendía perder el tiempo en lugar de trabajar, como era su deber. Era una jardinera, una sirvienta, una agricultora, no un ave canora; no era libre. Mi ambición era válida, pero erré en la ejecución y perdí mi oportunidad. Regresé a lo que sabía, a lo que ya dominaba y de lo cual jamás había queja.

Terminando las labores de podar las plantas y regar los rosales, me encaminaba hasta los límites de la mansión, hacia un pequeño podio natural de piedra donde podía subirme y desde ahí obtener una paradisiaca vista de toda Mitilene.

Admiraba la homogeneidad de los techos rojos, con la uniformidad apenas interrumpida por unos cuantos edificios o la iglesia de San Teraphon, erigiéndose sobre el horizonte urbano. En otra colina, en el este, el castillo que fue alzado durante el imperio de Justiniano I seguía de pie, atrayendo turistas a sus majestuosas ruinas. Y, sobre toda esas maravillas arquitectónicas, el azul del mar colocaba la guinda en el lienzo; rugiendo con ímpetu y sirviendo como la frontera entre Grecia y Turquía. Podía observar los barcos recorriendo las añiles aguas, transportando gente y materiales que enriquecían o degeneraban, dependiendo d la carga, a tan pequeña ciudad costera. Estiraba mi mano en su dirección, soñando con que algún día, podría disfrutar de esa belleza directamente frente a mí, donde yo vivía, pero que no podía alcanzar. Necesitaba encontrar mi oportunidad.

Y entonces, llegó.

Había cumplido recientemente nueve años, habiendo celebrado con un pedazo de pastel de fresa. Mi aniversario era el único momento cuando podía disfrutar de un postre, así que me demoraba en consumir tan preciado platillo dulce, degustando cada pequeño pedazo del pan y el merengue, intentando prolongar la seráfica experiencia lo más que pudiera. Tomoko quien era la única enterada de ello, era quien me proveía con tal manjar; a nadie más le interesaba el día que vine al mundo, la misma fecha que comenzó la batalla de Creta en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero en lugar de _fallschirmjägers_ germanos cayendo en paracaídas, era una pequeña niña de diez quien descendía del cielo en un helicóptero EC120B _Colibri_. Era gracioso: los alemanes se esforzaron mucho por conquistar tierras helénicas en esa ocasión, perdiendo muchos de sus hombres, pero esta infanta, de apenas una década de edad, ya era prácticamente dueña de la isla desde que nació.

Su nombre era Olympia, igual que la madre de Alejandro Magno, la única hija de Phoibos Bakos, quien era el primogénito de Ioannis Bakos y próximo heredero de su imperio criminal. Ella y su padre habían pasado a alojarse a la mansión durante sus vacaciones, lejos de la bulliciosa Atenas. Él se relajaría en los aposentos de su familia, ella estaba aquí para desestresarse y disfrutar las atenciones de los sirvientes. Y siendo ella la nieta del jefe, los peones no tardaron en colmarla con su servidumbre y cumplir cuantos caprichos tuviera. Con sus cabellos dorados, herencia de su madre italiana, ojos increíblemente verdes y la belleza de su estirpe mixta, la niña era una monarca, reina absoluta de su castillo de concreto y losa; mi oportunidad.

Y ahora, esa todopoderosa se reuniría con una nadie.

Por supuesto, había que encontrar la manera de lograr que ella notara mi existencia en primer lugar. Desde que el pájaro metálico aterrizó, ella y su padre hicieron gala de aparición con dos guardias y prontamente fueron recibidos el mayordomo y varios leales lacayos que resguardarían a sus superiores con su vida, de ser necesario. Como toda soberana, era impensable que una plebeya anónima como yo tuviera siquiera chance de lustrarle esos hermosos zapatos de importación que cargaba, pero no me rendí. Siguiendo mi rutina diaria de limpieza, traté de mantenerme lo más cercana a ella que pudiera, pero sin tratar de aparentar que la estaba siguiendo. Tampoco debía esforzarme mucho, era difícil que ella pasara un segundo sin nadie a su lado. Y aunque nuestras miradas se cruzaran en ocasiones, yo continuaba siendo inexistente ante sus ojos.

– "Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías?" – Opinó Tomoko cuando le conté sobre mis fallidos intentos durante el almuerzo. – "Te aplaudo lo osado de tu plan, pero no lograrás nada."

– "Querer es poder." – Refuté. – "Es lo que me has enseñado."

– "No; querer es buscar el momento idóneo para llevarlo a cabo." – Aclaró. – "Piénsalo detenidamente; si logras que esa chiquilla te dirija la palabra, ¿después qué? ¿Qué la haría querer volverse tu amiga?"

– "Tenemos la misma edad."

– "Y también viven en la misma casa, pero eso no las convierte automáticamente en compañeras, ¿verdad? Joder, tu nombre es italiano pero eso tampoco vuelve a su madre en tu pariente." – Retrucó. – "No, Giovanna, necesitas algo, un gancho; ¿qué es lo que ella puede obtener de ti?"

– "Servidumbre."

– "Eso ya lo tiene, a raudales. Tu puesto es intercambiable y podría encontrar a cien mejores candidatos en esta condenada ciudad, u otra, si lo deseara." – Aseveró. – "Y antes que menciones el milagro de los tomates, te recuerdo que: uno, lo hicimos entre las dos, segundo, fue hace mucho, y tercero, a ella le importan un bledo. Necesitarás otro método para lograr la conexión."

– "¿Qué me recomiendas, entonces?"

– "¿Y yo qué carajos voy a saber? No estoy interesado en hacer amistad con una niña, aunque sea la nieta del Don, al menos no más allá del plano formal. Tú eres la del dilema, tú resuélvelo."

– "Eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes?"

– "Lamento que los problemas ajenos y que no me afectan sean de nulo interés para mí, su Alteza." – Replicó con el doble de sarcasmo. – "Trato de comer, ¿puedo?"

– "Como quieras."

Deglutí de mala gana y regresé a mi ronda diaria. Decidí saltarme el pequeño receso después del almuerzo y me dirigí a la sala para proseguir con el aseo. Al menos podía contar con que una casa grande requería limpieza constante, perfecta coartada para justificar mi presencia. Empero, Olympia seguía ausente y protegida por demasiados guardaespaldas como para siquiera pedirle la hora, la cual era indicada por el viejo reloj de péndulo en la sala principal y marcaba que faltaba poco para las siete de la noche. Aquello no eran buenas noticias; ignoraba a qué hora se iría ella a acostar, y aunque esté de vacaciones, desconocía si querría pasar el tiempo encerrada en la solitaria fortaleza de su familia o preferiría disfrutar de las infinitas amenidades que la ciudad ofrecía, lo cual era lo más probable. Las manecillas no se detenían y la noche se cerniría conforme estas avanzaban el recorrido sin fin.

Y entonces, la escuché.

No a ella, sino a sus manos; o más bien, al sonido que sus manos producían. Un allegretto, siendo interpretado en _La_ mayor, comenzó a resonar desde el cuarto de la niña. La conocía perfectamente, era el tercer movimiento de la sonata para piano número once de Mozart. Si bien había vivido nueve años en aquella posada y conocía cada rincón de esta, nunca supe qué cosas se resguardaban dentro de las habitaciones, siendo territorio totalmente prohibido para otra que no fueran las mucamas veteranas. Por ende, me sorprendí al oír que la recámara de la joven Bakos estaba bajo el encanto de las notas de un inesperado piano, cuyas partituras creadas en el siglo XVIII por autor austriaco traían un muy bienvenido cambio a las habituales tonadas griegas que solían permear el ambiente, cuando no eran reemplazadas por el silencio del secretismo de las reuniones del hampa.

Eso era lo que buscaba, podría hacer uso de mis conocimientos adquiridos en esos ratos de deleitarme los oídos con la radio y el tocadiscos de Tomoko, que siempre tenía alguna pieza en su repertorio todas las noches. Tachibana me había cultivado el aprecio por la música clásica y ahora todo eso rendía frutos, ya tenía la conexión que necesitaba. Dentro de su recámara, la niña se hallaría sola y sin nadie quien nos interrumpiera. Empero, aún faltaba una excusa para poder obtener acceso a sus aposentos. Mi aguda mente se puso a trabajar de inmediato, con las llamas que fulguraban en la cima del Olimpo mitológico iluminándome la mente con una idea algo arriesgada, pero con muchas posibilidades de éxito. La diosa Niké me sonreiría, estaba convencida.

Raudamente me dirigí a la cocina y, asegurándome que no hubiera moros en la costa (literalmente, las cocineras eran inmigrantes turcas, descendientes de los bereberes), abrí la nevera y tomé uno de los exquisitos flanes que se habían reservado para Phoibos y sus compañeros y, bajo la lobreguez de la noche naciente, llevé el manjar en mis manos hasta la entrada de la puerta de refinado ébano que resguardaba la habitación de quien esperaba fuera mi nueva amiga. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba mientras mis quitinosas manos tocaban la entrada, tanto por la incertidumbre de saber si mi estratagema daría resultados como por cargar con algo que estaba reservado para la persona más importante, después de la niña. Si ella me delataba, estaba más que muerta. O peor, lo usaría para chantajearme. Pero ya estaba ahí y era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

– "¿Quién es?" – Preguntó Olympia, interrumpiendo su melodía.

– "Disculpe, señorita Bakos, soy una de las sirvientas y vengo a entregarle un obsequio." – Respondí, usando el tono más humilde que pude. – "Es un flan, sólo para usted. Si fuera tan amable de permitirme entregárselo."

– "¿Flan?" – La oí caminar. – "No recuerdo que se me permitiera comerlo. Es exclusivo de mi padre y sus amigos."

– "Bueno, es mi cumpleaños, así que me lo dieron." – Contesté, mintiendo sólo a medias. – "Sin embargo, y si me perdona sacar conjeturas apresuradas, me imagino que usted querría probarlo."

– "¿Por qué, si es tuyo?"

– "Todo aquí pertenece a su familia, así que también lo mío es suyo."

– "Jamás había escuchado algo así de una sirvienta." – Abrió la puerta. Se detuvo al verme. – "Oh, eres la niña grillo."

– "Buenas noches, señorita Bakos." – Hice una reverencia. – "Soy Giovanna, para servirle. Soy una empusa."

– "¿Empusa? ¿Qué es eso?"

– "Una enviada de la diosa Hécate. Tenemos más parentesco con las mantis que con los grillos."

– "Nunca había escuchado de la tal Hécate."

– "Es una deidad para nuestra especie, venerada en la Grecia antigua."

– "Ah. ¿Ese es el flan que decías? ¿Es para mí?"

– "Por supuesto, señorita. Tómelo, le pertenece."

– "¿No te gusta el flan? El que preparaban en la mansión del abuelo en Macedonia era muy bueno."

– "Digamos que soy intolerante a la lactosa y comerlo me haría mal." – Acoté. – "Sería una lástima que se desperdiciara."

– "Como la abuelita Eirini, la leche le afectaba." – Lo agarró. – "Gracias. ¿Quieres pasar?"

– "Si no es molestia."

Tomé su sonrisa como un 'sí' y me introduje a su recámara. No necesito mencionar que el contraste entre ésta y la mía eran el ejemplo perfecto de extremos opuestos. Las níveas paredes albergaban un conjunto de primorosos muebles hechos de la madera más fina y tan acolchados que podrían haber pertenecido al más sobresaliente sultán. Una variopinta galería de cuadros, todos originales sabría después, decoraban el lugar, pero quedaban empequeñecidos por la ostentosa chimenea en medio de la sala, frente a un sofá tan grande que podría albergar a un coloso. Aunque, a pesar de tanto esplendor y suntuosidad que las estatuillas y la conglomeración de aparatos electrónicos que creaban una dicotomía entre lo clásico y lo moderno, mi interés estaba puesto exclusivamente en la diversidad de animales de felpa que decoraban la soberbia cama tamaño _king size_.

Osos, unicornios, elefantes y dragones; un zoológico de criaturas de peluche se había reunido encima del colchón, formando un polícromo ecosistema más que atractivo para mi infantil ser. Quizás fuera la ternura de los juguetes, tal vez la suavidad que mi dura cama y sólida quitina nunca me dejarían palpar, o a lo mejor era porque nunca en mi vida poseí nada similar; pero mi primer instinto fue acercarme a la cetrina tortuga marina encima de su esponjosa almohada. Empero, ella fue rápida en tomarla en sus manos y acercarla a su pecho, silentemente recordándome que aquel quelonio era de su propiedad. Me detuve de inmediato, lo había olvidado; no soy nadie y nada me pertenece. Haciendo una sutil reverencia de disculpa, regresé a mi pose servil, esperando las instrucciones de la joven mandamás.

– "¿Te gustan las tortugas?" – Preguntó.

– "Me gustan los animales marinos."

– "Yo vi muchos en Quersoneso, aunque me gustó más el acuario de Livorno; había muchos tiburones." – Explicó, acariciando su peluche. – "¿Has visto alguno?"

– "No, jamás he salido de aquí."

– "Ah, porque eres una extraespecie."

– "Así es." – Asentí. – "Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir y no conozco nada más allá de la mansión."

– "Eso suena muy aburrido. ¿Qué haces para divertirte?"

– "Estudio japonés, leo o escucho música. Sólo cuando no estoy trabajando, claro."

– "Ugh, yo odio estudiar." – Hizo mueca de desagrado. – "¿No hay nadie con quien juegues o algo así?"

– "Somos las únicas niñas en la mansión; la sirvienta más joven tiene dieciséis y no hablamos."

– "Ya veo." – Miró hacia el otro lado. – "Gracias por el flan."

Ahí supe que ella estaba perdiendo interés y que necesitaba reavivarlo antes que me solicitara salir de su habitación.

– "¿Tocas el piano?" – Pregunté, señalando el instrumento en el rincón.

– "Sí, no me gusta mucho, pero mi padre me obliga a tomar clases."

– "Me parece que lo haces muy bien." – Sonreí. – "Estabas interpretando _Rondo alla Turca_ de Mozart, ¿verdad?"

– "Correcto. ¿Lo conoces?"

– "Claro, mi tutora tiene varios discos de él y lo escuchamos a diario."

– "Oh, qué bueno." – Observó el piano. – "Y, ¿de verdad crees que soy buena?"

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Me apresuré a reafirmar. – "Si no te molesta, Olympia, me gustaría escucharte de nuevo. ¿Por mi cumpleaños?"

– "Bueno… Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que toque?"

– "Lo que desees."

– "Tú eliges."

– "Oh, bien. Claro de luna de Beethoven, ¿la sabes?"

– "Fue de las primeras que me enseñaron." – Elucidó, tomando asiento. – "Ponte cómoda… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

– "Giovanna." – Respondí. – "Giovanna Schiaparelli."

Con eso, la rubia empezó a hojear su repertorio de partituras que residía en medio de su bruno piano vertical, un auténtico _Steinway & Sons Model 1098_ acabado en lustroso ébano. Encontrando la pieza que había solicitado, Olympia flexionó sus dedos y pronto las notas en _Do_ sostenido menor del adagio resonaron de las dicromáticas teclas de marfil. Yo permanecía sentada, remembrando cuantas veces aquella tonada tan conocida y practicada por artistas primerizos en todo el mundo aparecía en las sintonizaciones de radio, siendo actualmente muy escasa su transmisión. Aún así, la dicotomía entre la simplicidad de las notas y lo complejo de los sentimientos que estas evocaban, lograron capturarme desde la primera vez que la escuché. Y ahora, una amistad parecía estar naciendo con aquella hermosa canción. Hubiera sido un momento verdaderamente mágico de no ser por un pequeño pero importante detalle.

Ella era terrible tocando.

Sé que una simple neófita en el ambiente musical no debería criticar a una pequeña de diez años cuyo ímpetu respecto a adiestrarse en tal materia es menos del esperado, pero como espectadora, también tengo derecho a juzgar el espectáculo que se me ha ofrecido; y este era simplemente malo. Por supuesto, no era tan estúpida como para externar tal opinión y volverla mi epitafio. En lugar de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, preferí guardarme mis palabras y disfrutar de ese inusual momento de paz que la pésima interpretación de la obra de Ludwig van Beethoven brindaba. Y recalco lo peculiar de tal situación, porque entre todo mi criticismo y mis pocos escrúpulos en querer entablar amistad por conveniencia, el disfrutar de una muy tranquila sesión de piano en una recámara tan opulenta, como si fuera una individua libre, era algo que había deseado desde hace mucho.

Esa es la razón por la cual la idea de disgustarme por su exigua eficiencia melódica fue descartada rápidamente y me centré en relajarme. Regalarme un momento para olvidar mi posición en el fondo de la pirámide jerárquica y nula trascendencia existencial era un verdadero alivio. Volvía a ser una persona, libre; era el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños que podría esperar. Al finalizar ella, yo aplaudí entusiastamente; no por intentar agradarle, sino por lo agradecida que estaba por haberme brindado otro rayo de luz en mi vida con esa, sinceramente, agradable pausa musical. Era como respirar el aire fresco después de haber recorrido una lóbrega cueva, y yo prácticamente vivía como una cavernaria en aquellas paredes tan solitarias. Quizás nuestro encuentro haya sido una estratagema premeditada, pero mi gratitud era genuina.

– "Gracias, Olympia, me agradó mucho." – Congratulé. No me había fijado cuándo comencé a tutearla. – "Me has alegrado mi cumpleaños con tan magnificente amenidad."

– "De nada. Hablas muy raro, ¿sabes? Me recuerdas a mi profesora de piano."

– "Así me ha enseñado mi tutora a expresarme." – Hice una reverencia. – "En todo caso, creo que es momento de retirarme. Te agradezco nuevamente el brindarme la oportunidad de atestiguar tu talento innato. Nos vemos."

– "¡Espera!" – Se apresuró a detenerme. – "¿No quieres escuchar algo más? Me aburro mucho aquí sola."

– "No deseo quitarte más tu tiempo, además, ya es algo tarde y podrían molestarse si no regreso a mis labores."

– "Nadie te dirá nada si estás conmigo." – Aseguró. Yo sabía que era verdad. – "Anda, podremos ver televisión si lo deseas."

– "¿No te molesta mi presencia?"

– "Para nada. Quieres ser mi amiga, ¿no?"

Lotería.

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Repliqué con entusiasmo.

– "Me alegra." – Sonrió. – "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

– "Bien… ¿podrías tocar algo más, por favor, amiga?"

– "¿Algo en especial?"

– "Sorpréndame, maestra."

– "Je, cómo quieras." – Rió tenuemente. – "Ojalá te agrade Bach."

Claro que sí, diría yo. Hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa, pues mi objetivo principal había sido conseguido. Sólo era el primer paso, pero sin duda era primordial en asegurar mi bienestar en la morada. Ahora que contaba con la simpatía directa de la descendiente del futuro jefe, podía confiar en que no volvería a ser simplemente la desconocida niña grillo. Faltaba aún para que subiera a la extremadamente lejana cima hipotética, pero peldaño a peldaño, me acercaba a la cumbre; no de la fama o el poder, sino la libertad, mi amado escape de esta prisión. Ignoraba si esta alianza duraría mucho, pero mientras pudiera, seguiría tratando de que mi nombre, mi individualidad, fuera relevante.

Además, siempre quise una amiga real.

Dolorosamente, en mis nueve años de ser una infante, jamás tuve niñez. Crecí como peona, una paria, privada tanto de una identidad digna como de un desarrollo normal para una menor, o persona. Tomoko y la vida misma me enseñaron a madurar desde que mi red sináptica me permitió retener las memorias por más de veinticuatro horas, adiestrándome en las crudas verdades del comportamiento social. Para simplificar las cosas, todo se resumía a que éramos seres que necesitábamos beneficiarnos mutuamente para vivir como era debido. La amistad, la más clara de esas simbiosis personales, era simplemente un acuerdo entre varios individuos, cosa que yo había demostrado al proporcionarle a Olympia compañía mientras ella me otorgaba la llave a mi ascenso. Esa era la base tal coligación, el gancho que nos unía; nos usábamos para satisfacer una carencia, una necesidad.

Éramos herramientas.

Por lo tanto, cuando la pequeña Bakos, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro greco-italiano, me convidó de su postre, la vorágine de contradicciones en mi interior arreció con fuerza. No creía en la bondad, el altruismo era una fachada de nuestro ego, una máscara que camuflaba la verdadera naturaleza humana del sentirse bien con uno mismo. La prodigalidad sólo nacía para complacer ese instinto, y desparecía una vez el objetivo se cumplía. Dar una moneda a un pordiosero, donar a los necesitados, dar un cumplido; aquello buscaba el mismo fin, egoísta por definición, pero glorificado por la melaza de la supuesta virtud de la magnanimidad. Yo lo había padecido toda mi vida, estaba aquí, en esta habitación, por mis propios fines egocentristas. No era su amiga, no era una buena persona, sólo éramos yo y mi ambición; estaba totalmente convencida de ello.

Entonces, ¿por qué cuando ese alimento a base de leche y caramelo impregnó mis papilas gustativas, me costaba predicarme la filosofía que había moldeado mi existencia entera? ¿Por qué me quedé paralizada al degustar el manjar más dulce que haya conocido? ¿La náusea que experimenté era debido a una verdadera intolerancia a la lactosa, o se trataba de mi interior queriéndose purgar de aquello que ahora mi alma trataba de rechazar? ¿En verdad… quería crecer tan sociópata?

No deseaba aceptarlo, Tomoko me recriminaría y perdería el poco respeto que guardaba para mi insignificante ser. De hacerlo, de darle la espalda a todo ese nihilismo que me deprimía más que hacerme aún más fuerte, concedería el que mi vida había sido desperdiciada en abstenerme de disfrutarla por catalogarla como una pérdida de tiempo. Tal dilema era inverosímil para alguien que aún no llegaba a la adolescencia, pero era real, era demasiado real. Entre más lo pensaba, más alienada me sentía, como si el ser una mera leyenda inexistente no fuera suficiente tortura. Odiaba admitirlo, detestaba reconocer que mi verdadero sueño no era la libertad, sino ser aceptada, tolerada, formar parte de la misma sociedad que me repudiaba. Y que jamás podría hacerlo, que nunca sería uno de ellos, porque era demasiado diferente.

Porque yo no podía aceptar esa falsedad.

La verdad era enemiga de la felicidad; la mentira mantenía las ilusiones a flote, intactas, eternas. Quería eso, quería caer en el dulce engaño de la fantasía, sumergirme de lleno en las aguas de esa artificial dicha y borrar el pesar que me partía el alma. Y por otro lado, algo dentro de mí me decía que todo lo que creía, lo que había dado por sentado, era la auténtica falacia. Ese algo, esa mitad de mi inconsciente, me susurraba que Tomoko se equivocaba, que sus enseñanzas sólo eran una demostración de recursividad para mantenerme bajo sus pies, destruirme todo deseo de autosuperación y dominarme mientras ella fraguaba su ascenso, traicionándome. La vida no era una ficción tras otra, no era un teatro de marionetas con nosotras y nuestros sueños como títeres principales; no, todo aquello era la mentira que había tomado como realidad. Nuestras especies eran enemigas naturales, ¿qué otra cosa sino podría ser, proviniendo de esa mezquina arachne, sino un engaño?

Y aún así, mi consciencia me recordaba que a pesar de toda la frialdad que Tachibana mostraba conmigo, de todo el desprendimiento de nuestra relación, ella era quien me había criado y protegido. Sus muestras de generosidad eran sutiles, escasas y siempre había una razón detrás de ellas, pero ella también estuvo ahí para auxiliarme, sugerirme, dirigirme por el camino correcto a su manera. Yo era una herramienta para sus fines, una que había conservado por demasiado tiempo. Deseaba rechazarla a ella y su filosofía, pero me era imposible, porque sería odiarme a mí misma. Sería hipócrita recriminarle por algo que yo había elegido creer, que volví mis propias ideas de vida.

Elegir…

Gracioso, nunca me di cuenta que tuve la opción de seguir mi propio camino todo este tiempo. Tomoko no me había obligado a nada, nunca me forzó a seguir su férrea doctrina, ni siquiera me castigó físicamente por impugnar en ocasiones contra sus mandatos. Durante nuestras reyertas, ella simplemente me negaba la palabra y dejaba que la propia existencia me mostrara la verdad de esas gélidas palabras que su ideología predicaba. No, la culpable aquí era alguien más. Todo esto, el dilema en sí, fue causado no por la arachne, por Olympia o el flan que desencadenó este conflicto interno: fui yo, sólo yo.

Tomoko misma me advirtió de no caer en las mezquinas trampas del ego, en el espejismo de las salidas fáciles, las que nos volvían débiles. La ira era un arma de doble filo; podía usarse para encaminarnos a nuestro objetivo, o envenenarnos el alma, destruyéndonos. En mi intento por descargar mi propia furia y miedos, proyecté mis temores en mi tutora, en un aciago intento por buscar un chivo expiatorio, alguien a quien atribuirle la responsabilidad de la que yo deseaba inconscientemente evadir. Sacudí mi cabeza, me estaba perdiendo, estaba dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, mis emociones, todo lo contrario a lo que yo predicaba. Me estaba envenenando, tornándome débil.

Hipócrita.

Sacudí vehementemente mi cabeza, debía dispersar tales dudas, evaporarlas, evitar que prosiguieran consumiéndome y confundiéndome. La sensiblería y demás obstáculos no me ayudarían en mi misión; debía ser firme y cesar las vacilaciones. Tomando otro bocado de ese flan y preparando una explicación para mi súbita tolerancia a la lactosa, continué tratando de encontrar más conexiones con mi nueva aliada, más razones para que ella evitara deshacerse de mí. Sí, esta era la única manera de tratar con ella, con su familia, con el mundo que me veía como cualquier cosa, menos una persona. Quizás ella no estuviera arruinada por aquello todavía, tal vez su bondad aún fuera inocentemente genuina, pero no permitiría que eso me detuviera. De estar en mi lugar, Olympia haría lo mismo, lo sé.

– "Es bueno tener alguien con quien conversar." – Relató ella, acariciando un tiburón de felpa. – "Siempre me he sentido muy sola desde que mamá murió, ¿sabes?"

No…

– "Se llamaba Eurídice y tenía el corazón muy débil. Falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña; solamente la recuerdo por sus fotografías." – Prosiguió. – "Según mi papá y mi abuelo, ella tocaba el piano como una profesional. Llegó a interpretar en el teatro _La Scala_ , en Milán, antes de la renovación."

Detente…

– "Por eso ellos insisten en que tome estas clases, para recordarla. Y sinceramente, no me gusta. No es que yo las deteste, no deseo faltarles el respeto a ellos, o a mamá, pero me es difícil pensar en que puedo superarla, y eso me quita las ganas de continuar."

Sólo eres una herramienta…

– "El abuelo dice que papá cambió desde ella se fue, se tornó más melin… melan… muy triste." – Afirmó. – "Nunca está en casa, siempre en esas reuniones de negocios. A veces, él sale a la ciudad y regresa de noche con una mujer. Siempre es una diferente, y siempre es más joven que él."

Únicamente te estoy usando…

– "Vuelve tarde, con un horrible olor en su ropa y lleno de pintura para labios. Se tambalea por la ebriedad y si no se desploma en su cama, lo hace en cualquiera de los muebles." – Dilucidó, con lágrimas formándose en las comisuras de sus ojos. – "Muchas veces es arrastrado por alguno de los guardias o sus amigos. Yo lo espero, aunque sea entrada la noche. Él no me dice nada cuando me ve, pero observarlo tan… así, me duele, especialmente cuando el retrato de mamá nos observa desde la sala, colgado arriba de la entrada."

No me interesa…

– "Él no es malo, siempre me compra lo que le pido. Como siempre estoy sola y soy alérgica a las mascotas, me regaló todo estos peluches para que me hicieran compañía." – Abrazó aún más al juguete. – "Pero, por muchos animales que yo posea, sólo quiero pasar más tiempo con él. Pero, cuando lo estoy, lo siento muy distante, como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas, ignorándome. Ni siquiera responde a mis abrazos, sólo me obsequia más presentes."

Mi amistad no es real…

– "Por eso me alegro que estés aquí, Giovanna." – Sonrió. – "Siempre… siempre quise una amiga verdadera."

¡No tenemos ningún lazo!

– "Debo irme." – Me incorporé de inmediato. – "Olvidé que tengo mucho que hacer. Muchas gracias por la velada, que descanse, señorita Bakos."

– "¿Eh? ¡No, espera, quédate un poco más!" – Tomó mi mano. – "¡Podemos hacer muchas cosas!"

– "Me temo que me es imposible." – Me zafé de su agarre. – "Mi turno empieza temprano y no puedo desvelarme. Hasta mañana."

– "¡Detente!" – Insistió, agarrándome nuevamente. – "Al menos… al menos promete que jugarás conmigo de nuevo. No conozco a nadie más de mi edad."

– "Siempre estoy muy ocupada, hoy fue la excepción por mi cumpleaños."

– "Hazlo en tu rato libre."

– "No poseo, más que para comer. Tengo muchas ocupaciones y no puedo faltar a estas."

– "Ordenaré que alguien más se encargue de ellas." – Colocó su otra mano. – "Por favor, Giovanna. Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?"

– "…"

– "¿Giovanna?"

– "¿Lo somos?"

– "Sí; las mejores."

– "¿De verdad?"

– "Lo juro con el dedo chiquito."

– "De… de acuerdo." – Accedí. – "Pero primero, debo terminar mis deberes."

– "Está bien, te esperaré mañana, aquí." – Sonrió. Entonces, me acercó el peluche que cargaba. – "Toma, para que te acompañe a ti y tu tutora. Feliz cumpleaños."

– "No puedo aceptarlo."

– "Sí, sí puedes." – Acotó. – "Anda, tómalo."

– "Bien." – Obedecí. – "Gracias, Olympia. Nos vemos mañana."

– "Que descanses, Gio. Buenas noches."

Ella intentó cerrar nuestra despedida con un abrazo, pero yo fui más rápida y me apresuré a la salida. Sin detenerme, sin mirar atrás, me dirigí raudamente hacia mi habitación, ignorando todo a mi alrededor, incluso cenar. Abriendo la puerta de mi recámara, metí el selacio de felpa en uno de los cajones y rápidamente me desplomé sobre la cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas. No quería saber de nadie, de nada, sólo cerrar los ojos y adentrarme a los reinos de Morfeo lo más pronto posible. Olympia era peligrosa, demasiado arriesgada para mí. Crear lazos sentimentales significaba caer en la inopia de la dependencia, ser susceptible a las emociones y por ende, a la perdición. Si algo le sucedía o si rompíamos nuestra amistad, cualquier clase de fluctuación en tal relación, la carga emocional arruinaría todos mis planes. No debía involucrarme, no a ese nivel; exponer el corazón era volverse inerme, vulnerable al dolor.

Y aún así, quería hacerlo.

Sabía que estaba mal, que ponía en peligro mi plan original por una ilusión que no duraría por mucho. Y yo la deseaba, vivir esa entelequia, experimentar el ínfimo pero seráfico gozo de la amistad. Mi niñez perdida y mi presente escepticismo se habían enfrascado en una batalla que me impedía conceder el sueño, un escozor que me retorcía el pensamiento, emulando mi desesperado rodar en el colchón. No debería tener esta duda, se suponía que ya había madurado lo suficiente, había abierto los ojos ante la injusticia del mundo y había jurado no dejarme influenciar por discordancias ideológicas, por muy tentadoras que fueran. Golpeé mi cabeza repetidamente contra la cabecera de la cama hasta dejarme un chichón, debía purgarme de tal flaqueza, tal debilidad

– "Felicidades, Schiaparelli." – Habló de repente mi guardiana. – "Cumpliste tu palabra."

– "¡Tomoko!" – Me incorporé. – "¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?!"

– "¿Importa? Después de todo, lograste tu cometido, ¿cierto?" – Se acercó. – "La nieta del jefe; admiro tu ambición, pequeña."

– "Sí, supongo que sí." – Repliqué, cabizbaja. – "Tomoko, ¿puedo preguntarte…?"

– "¿Quieres internarte a la madriguera del conejo, Alicia?" – Preguntó, referenciando a la historia que solía leer yo en ocasiones. – "¿Vivir en tu País de las Maravillas con tu nueva amiga? Adelante, estás a un mar de lágrimas de conocer a tu Reina de Corazones y que te corten la cabeza."

– "Nunca he tenido amistades, aparte de ti." – Volteé mi rostro. – "Olympia es la primera que es genuinamente amable conmigo. ¿Puedes culparme?"

– "No voy a juzgarte, pero te recuerdo que si persigues el seductor rastro de la pirita, descubrirás que la gente del espejo no era precisamente lo que aparentaba."

– "Oro de tontos…" – Musité. – "Te entiendo, pero, es que…"

– "Tienen mucho en común." – Completó. – "Lo sé, conozco su historia. Su mirada denotaba su soledad, una que ambas llenan mutuamente."

– "¿Es malo querer subsanarla?"

– "¿Acaso es erróneo querer sentirse mejor?" – Cuestionó. – "¿No es el confort propio lo que deberías valorar más que nada?"

– "¿Vale la pena el riesgo?" – Sollocé. – "Darle vueltas al molinillo de esperanzas no me garantiza que el resultado sea satisfactorio a largo plazo."

– "La vida es demasiado corta para no disfrutarla."

– "¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? ¿No va en contra de tus enseñanzas?"

– "¿Acaso estoy en posición de darte órdenes? Tú eres la que lleva la carta de la preponderancia ahora." – Sonrió sarcásticamente. – "¿O quizás, es que no sabes cómo proceder? ¿El debate moral sobre ver a la pequeña Bakos como un mero instrumento te impide actuar como se supone que te he instruido?"

– "Ella no tiene la culpa de ser genuinamente bondadosa."

– "Al menos no conscientemente. En el fondo, sólo trata de llenar el vacío que su difunta madre ha dejado, igual que tú. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, y sinceramente, pienso que el beneficio supera a los inconvenientes, siempre y cuando uses la cabeza."

– "¿Dices que debo ceder a la opción utópica?"

– "Cuentas con el privilegio de elegir. ¿Crees tener oportunidad en el futuro?" – Recalcó. – "Pero lo importante no es lo que desee yo, sino tú. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Sólo quiero sentirme viva.

Estaba decidida; sería la amiga de Olympia, y nada más. No entablaría algo más que implicara ser más cercanas, no proyectaría mis propias carencias en ella ni trataría de sustituir mi dolor con el suyo. Resarciríamos nuestro pesar a través de la interacción cotidiana, una simbiosis en nuestro favor que no pasaría de la alianza. No debía olvidar que por muy parecidas que fuéramos, ella seguía siendo una actriz temporal en mi teatro existencial, un ave de paso que abandonaría el nido cuando el tiempo acordado llegara a su fin. No soy su pariente, no tenemos lazos que justifiquen el mantenerme a su lado. Debía aceptarlo, jamás sería igual que ella; yo siempre sería una peona para su persona, para el mundo. Si verdaderamente deseaba volverme alguien, no sería a su lado. Olympia era un medio para lograrlo, no el camino.

Era una herramienta, sólo una herramienta.

Miré fijamente a Tachibana. Ella comprendió mi afásico mensaje y sonrió, afirmando silentemente. La duda que me martirizaba había desaparecido, la preocupación por usar a la heredera de los Bakos no me atormentaba. En un momento revelador, redescubrí la dicha de la indiferencia. Cuando dejamos de angustiarnos por los problemas ajenos, nada puede afectarnos. Contradiciendo a la moral y pensamiento común, el encerrarnos tras una fría coraza de insensibilidad no nos convertía en prisioneras del dolor, sino nos quitaba la vendas de la ojos y rompía las cadenas de la esclavitud de la ingrata pesadumbre que el danzar con las siempre fluctuantes emociones implicaba.

Amar es dolor, odiar es amar obsesionarse con el dolor ajeno; el desinterés es libertad.

Ya tranquila y con el peso de la ansiedad habiendo sido levantado de mí, pude relajarme y conciliar un merecido descanso. Pero antes de perderme en el mundo onírico, mi aparato digestivo me recordó que había postergado la cena para sumirme en mi neurastenia infantil. Mis sonoras entrañas no pasaron desapercibidas para mi arácnida compañera y, con una tenue risa, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar si podía hacerse con algo para mi consumo. No me extrañé que pudiera hacerlo a tales horas, después de todo, yo no era la única que había obtenido uno que otro privilegio. Además, seguía siendo mi cumpleaños. Ella regresó con un poco de pasta; fría pero comestible, y la deglutí con ahínco. El sabor no se perdía, al menos.

Con mi hambre sosegada y mis dientes limpios, pues la súbita obtención de beneficios no justificaba una exigua higiene, me preparé para dormir. Pero, aunque ya estaba resuelta en seguir con mi objetivo de no estrechar lazos con Olympia, no evité el tomar al pequeño tiburón de peluche que ella me obsequió y pegarlo a mi pecho para que me acompañara al mundo donde las fantasías se volvían fugaces realidades y nuestro inconsciente corría con la libertad que anhelábamos. Un diminuto selacio que englobaba un sencillo acto de altruismo puro y que yo, la empusa más precozmente cínica que pudiera existir, apreciaba. Quizás yo no compartiera la misma opinión que Olympia respecto a la pureza de nuestras acciones, pero le agradecía que se tomara las molestias para alegrarle el día a una liminal con el alma quebrada y, sin querer, le ofreciera una excelente metáfora de sus sueños.

Ese tiburón, ese depredador al que todos temían y respetaban, sería yo.

A partir de los siguientes días, me convertí en la sombra de la niña rubia, acompañándola a donde su frágil salud le permitiera y disfrutando de no tener que trabajar incansablemente. Entre sus vacuas charlas y la alícuota cercanía personal de sus experiencias sobre crecer emocionalmente aislada, me costaba cada vez más seguir portándome como únicamente una socia. No es fácil fingir no tener simpatía, especialmente si una desea ser recíproca en esta. Lo había jurado, no iba a retractarme, pero de verdad que era difícil no ser genuina junto a ella. A pesar de haberme puesto mi impasible máscara de indiferencia, de jugar a seguirle la corriente mientras me fuera útil, la benignidad de Olympia era tan sincera que las dudas que pensé haber expurgado, regresaron. Fue una constante sesión de disciplina, un ejercicio supremo de autocontrol lo que me permitió proseguir con mi estrategia.

Y debo admitirlo, funcionaba muy bien.

La inocencia de Bakos era arcilla fresca para ser moldeada. Mi prematura madurez me hizo darme cuenta de lo sencillo que era persuadirle, guiarla en la dirección de mis premeditados designios, manipularla a mi antojo. Era una canalla abyecta recurriendo a un engaño para mi beneficio personal, no lo negaré, pero tomando en cuenta lo que la familia de la niña hacía a diario, lo mío era literalmente un juego de niños. Y ella no se quejaba, no se oponía a que yo tomara las riendas de nuestras actividades; su necesidad de compañía era tal que estaba dispuesta a cederme el control sin rechistar. Demasiado fácil, demasiado adictivo. Empero, Tomoko me recordó que Ícaro perdió sus alas por querer volar demasiado cerca del sol. Tenía razón, mi súbito ascenso no debía quitarme los pies de la tierra; mi influjo sobre Olympia era temporal, y controlarla a ella no me daría autoridad alguna sobre su familia.

Pero eso era suficiente.

Como dije, ella era una herramienta para llegar a mi destino, y debía extraer de ella cualquier medio que pudiera serme útil a la brevedad posible. Bakos me informó que tendría veinte días más antes de que regresara a sus estudios en Atenas, casi tres semanas para obtener algo valioso; y en su caso, eso sería el talento del que ella carecía: el piano. Sonaría como un pensamiento al azar, una tontería sin conexión con mi situación, pero los frutos de aprender a tocar el instrumento de teclas se darían en el futuro. Así como sucedía con una cínica absoluta como Tomoko o yo, la música era capaz de traspasar esa barrera nihilista e inspirarnos sentimientos profundos, aunque fueran muy efímeros. Romance, tristezas, patriotismo o simple diversión; el poder que una tonada podía despertar en un individuo, grupo o incluso nación no debía desestimarse.

Y yo obtendría ese poder.

Olympia protestó al oír mi solicitud de ser instruida por ella; seguía sin ser de su agrado. Sin embargo, mi lengua de serpiente fue capaz de convencerla y, aunque lo hiciera de mala gana, pronto me vi sentada en el bruno taburete, frente a las teclas, cuyas dicromáticas tonalidades podían simbolizar una perfecta metáfora sobre la blanca y pura alma de mi compañera, contrastada con mi ennegrecida ánima corrupta. Y a pesar de esa antítesis primordial que nos distinguía, nos aliábamos para crear una hermosa melodía que satisfaría a ambos bandos. Esta falsa camaradería, esta auténtica mentira, era una descarada oda sinfónica a la falsedad en la que me había crecido. Era una lástima que la cándida Bakos formara parte de ese engaño, pero nadie dijo que la vida era justa.

Cada vez era más fácil. La ambición de seguir ganando conocimientos en las artes armónicas, el nutrirme de cultura y armarme con la habilidad de denotar mi plusvalía volvían las sesiones con mi, honestamente, inepta maestra, mucho más digeribles. Estaba consciente que ella en lugar de ayudarme, me retrasaría en demasía si le permitía instruirme completamente, por lo que me vi obligada a aprender por mi cuenta. Fue un alivio que ella actualmente fuera mejor leyendo las partituras que interpretándolas, así que me familiaricé con el jargón musical a la brevedad posible y pronto esas figuras que antes me parecían indescifrables como herméticos jeroglíficos, se volvieron un infinito universo de obras maestras que resonaban en mi mente.

Arpegios, allegrettos, stacattos, vibratos, _ruhigs_ y _langsams_ ; una cornucopia de idiomas fusionados en una misma lengua melódica y cuyos artísticos secretos me pertenecían. Lo más sorpresivo de todo, fue descubrir que yo poseía talento. De todas las aptitudes posibles para una huérfana neófita, encontrar que mi destreza para el teclado era sobresaliente, fue una auténtica apoteosis para mi mayormente inexistente autoestima. Siempre he creído que la individualidad lleva al engreimiento y posteriormente a la decepción una vez se descubre que al final, todos somos la misma basura, el mismo estiércol del mismo abono; nadie es especial, nadie es único. Pero, incluso cuando tal idiosincrasia es inaceptable, uno puede permitirse destacar en ciertas áreas que el resto carece.

Aquello era necesario, una sola persona es incapaz de cubrir todas las bases y siempre necesitaríamos de otros para completarnos. Mi conocimiento en jardinería le era inútil a Olympia, pues ella nunca debería preocuparse por cortar malas hierbas, así como su sabiduría en ajedrez no era de mi interés, especialmente porque sabía que ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión lo practicaba, siendo innecesario el adiestramiento en tal materia. La música sí; todos la disfrutaban y una artista es siempre más respetada que una simple sirvienta. También los modales y las relaciones de los miembros de la familia Bakos me servirían, así que igualmente me empeñé en aprenderme todos los intrincados detalles que la niña soltaba despreocupadamente sobre mis actuales superiores. Conocimiento es poder, y el poder lo es todo.

Tan embriagada estaba de éste que logré inducirla a conseguirme un piano adicional, con la excusa de que podríamos practicar juntas. Convencida por el gran compañerismo que ya habíamos desarrollado en el curso de pocos días y los métodos de persuasión que Tomoko me había instruido, pues esta unión también le beneficiaría, mi aliada de ojos verdes le solicitó uno a su padre. Dado que Phoibos se hallaba en mayor estado de ebriedad que antes y el dinero nunca le era problema, accedió al instante a la súplica del único recuerdo que quedaba de su difunta esposa y yo me hice con un teclado electrónico _Yamaha_ de setenta y seis teclas completamente nuevo. Era una verdadera belleza, con una computadora interna para memorias USB y grabar mis propias pistas. Mucho, mucho más de lo que pude soñar en poseer, demasiado. Por ende, cuando abracé a la pequeña Bakos, con lágrimas en mis ojos, ambas supimos que mi gratitud era más que genuina.

La duda, mi eterna némesis, volvía a asaltarme, esta vez acompañada de remordimiento. Olympia era una herramienta estupenda, una excelente cartera con crematísticos recursos virtualmente infinitos y que podría seguir explotando con la maestría de una titiritera; el instrumento que necesitaba en el momento justo. Pero ella carecía de esa infausta maldad que me impregnaba mi ignominioso corazón, no poseía mi sucia ambición ni se escondía tras una máscara farisea como yo. Era tan impoluta y seráfica como un hipotético ángel, una virtuosa inocente de carne y hueso que había caído bajo el influjo de esta súcubo de cetrina quitina que únicamente pretendía reciprocar su amistad. Mis sonrisas eran falsas, mi afecto era una farsa, todo sobre mí era mentira. Y ella seguía viéndome con bondad.

No debía importarme ya, había ignorado la recriminación de mi amoral proceder con éxito. Y ella lo hacía tan difícil, que recurría al regazo de Tomoko por las noches para expiarme de mis pecados mentales. Le agradecí a la arachne por su paciencia, ella me recordaba que lo hacía por el beneficio que le traería, yo sabía que tenía razón. Empero, nunca dejaría de sentirme mal por la joven Bakos; sería el secreto que le ocultaría a mi nipona tutora. Despejaba mi mente practicando hasta la madrugada con mi teclado, usando audífonos para no interrumpir el sueño de Tachibana. Ya que el trabajo matutino no disminuía, la falta de sueño me afectaba, pero supe sobreponerme a este, sólo quedaban cinco días más antes que mi amiga partiera. Para ese entonces, ya podía defenderme con interpretaciones aceptables de piezas musicales conocidas. Mozart, Beethoven y Chopin conformaban mi triunvirato principal de mi repertorio disponible, elegido cuidadosamente para ser digerible para el mayor número de personas posibles.

Entonces, llegó el día.

Las casi tres semanas se cumplieron, cuatrocientos ochenta horas donde nunca me sentí más fuerte que antes, deglutiendo un poco del paraíso que por nueve años se me estuvo prohibido. Desgraciadamente, mi tiempo de seguir bebiendo de la deífica ambrosía acabó tan rápido como se presentó, dejándome con únicamente unas pocas horas para convivir con la chica rubia. No necesito resaltar que nos habíamos encariñado lo suficiente como para invitarla a mi lugar elevado particular, cerca de los límites de la propiedad, para pasar el tiempo admirando la ciudad en la lejanía, sólo nosotras dos. Desde que era una diminuta mantis, ese punto geográfico se volvió mi zona de escape, mi pequeña burbuja temporal para darle alas a mis sueños, imaginando la empírea libertad que me aguardaba una vez reuniera los medios suficientes para obtenerla.

– "Woah…" – Musitó la rubia, impresionada por la urbe. – "Nunca me había fijado en lo grande que era."

– "Es hermosa, ¿cierto? Como una pintura de Albert Bierstadt."

– "Luce mejor desde aquí que desde el helicóptero." – Aseguró la greco-italiana. – "Y se ve más bonita con el mar de fondo."

– "Atenas es más enorme y preciosa."

– "Grande sí, pero preciosa…" – Disintió lentamente. – "No lo sé, Gio. Si te soy honesta, prefiero la simplicidad de este lugar a la bulliciosa selva de…"

– "Vidrio y concreto." – Completé. – "Veo que te pegué mi forma de hablar."

– "Sí, es muy divertido." – Rió tenuemente. – "Pero lo digo en serio, quisiera quedarme aquí. Hace mucho que no disfruto de tanta tranquilidad, especialmente con una amiga."

– "¿No tienes en casa?"

– "Papá y el abuelo dicen que solamente debería juntarme con personas que sean como nosotros, ¿entiendes? Tengo unas cuantas primas, por así decirles, de uno de los amigos del abuelo, pero ellas están en Mesolongi."

– "¿Y las hijas de los amigos de tu padre?"

– "La mayoría ya están casadas. Y como mis clases escolares son caseras, no tengo posibilidad de ver a alguien más."

– "¿Cómo has soportado todos estos años algo así?"

– "No lo sé. Supongo que lo he tolerado por todo lo que papá me compra." – Suspiró. – "¿Qué tal tú?"

– "Tomoko y mi trabajo me bastan. Aunque no negaré que es muy monótono."

– "Te entiendo. Qué bueno que nos encontráramos, ¿no?"

– "Sí, tienes razón." – Sonreí, sin falsedad. – "¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas?"

– "Aburrirme." – Encogió los hombros. – "Quisiera llevarte conmigo, pero sé que no me dejarían. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

– "Sabes que sí, Oly." – Repliqué, nuevamente con sinceridad. – "Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Al menos podremos vernos en las vacaciones de invierno."

– "No lo sé. Papá me ha dicho que quiere mudarse a Italia, quizás buscar a alguien más para reemplazar a mamá." – Exhaló. – "Dice que los negocios de la familia necesitan reforzar su presencia en el resto de los países vecinos. Quizás ya no regrese."

Odiaba admitir que eso me rompía el corazón.

– "Comprendo." – Miré al suelo, decepcionada. – "Olympia, ¿te divertiste todo este tiempo? Sólo nos las pasamos encerradas en la propiedad, practicando piano, leyendo o viendo televisión. ¿Cuántas veces jugamos en el patio? ¿Dos, tres veces? Incluyendo esta ocasión, no hicimos mucho. Y hasta te obligué a conseguirme un piano."

– "No lo hubiera hecho si no me la hubiera pasado bien." – La sonrisa regresó a su rostro. – "Además, haría lo que fuera por mi mejor amiga."

– "Mereces alguien mejor que una grilla egoísta."

– "No lo eres, Gio. Y eres una empusa, no un grillito."

– "Je, eres demasiado buena, Oly." – Reí suavemente. – "Voy a extrañarte. No tuve tiempo para mostrarte la canción que había creado."

– "¿Eh? ¿Compusiste una canción?"

– "Es sólo una tonada que se me ocurrió de noche. Me salió de repente, ni siquiera la anoté."

– "Quisiera escucharla."

– "No está finalizada, y es terrible después de todo."

– "Yo creo que sería muy bonita." – Colocó su mano sobre la mía. – "Porque la hizo una buena persona."

– "Gracias, amiga." – Sonreí. Sentí una aguda punzada en mi pétreo corazón. – "Ojalá te vaya bien; lo mereces."

– "Tú también, Gio. Todos merecemos ser felices."

– "¿Realmente lo crees?"

– "¿Tú no?"

– "Cosechas lo que siembras." – Respondí. – "Dudo que, por ejemplo, alguien que robe y quiebre las leyes deba ser feliz."

– "Bueno, de ser así, tú deberías haber sido castigada por tomar ese flan si permiso, ¿no te parece?"

– " _Touché._ " – Me sorprendí por su excelente tino. – "Buen trabajo, Oly."

– "Lo aprendí de la mejor." – Guiñó, riendo. – "Ah, sí que te echaré de menos, Gio. Escucha, voy a decirle a papá que hable con el abuelo y lo convenza de que te mude con nosotros, como nuestra sirvienta. No harías mucho trabajo, claro, pero sólo así aceptarían. Podremos jugar y tocar el piano todos los días, ¿qué dices?"

– "¿En verdad lo harías?"

– "¡Claro! ¿Para qué somos las amigas?"

– "Uhm, no lo sé…" – La rodeé con mi brazo. – "¿Para comprarle más cosas caras?"

– "Ay, qué avariciosa eres." – Me pinchó una mejilla. – "Tonta."

Reímos tanto que perdimos equilibrio y caímos al suelo. No nos lastimamos, pero incluso si la altura hubiera sido incómoda, no la hubiéramos sentido por el éxtasis de felicidad que experimentábamos en ese momento. Rodar en el suelo, llenándonos las vestimentas de tierra, como gatos salvajes; era liberador. No nos dimos cuenta, pero pronto terminamos abrazadas, dando más vueltas por el ligeramente desigual piso, aplastando algunas flores e insectos en el proceso; todo sin parar de carcajearnos. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba en demasía. Había pasado mi vida siendo tan fría y obtusa que regodearme en la flor de mi niñez me sentaba extremadamente bien. Sí, todavía era fiel a mi filosofía y estaba convencida que todo era por mi beneficio personal; ¡pero, demonios! Iba a disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera. Acabando nuestro jolgorio, ambas terminamos boca arriba, observando a un solitario pero libre halcón dando vueltas alrededor del astro rey, este iluminando las tierras griegas con su amarillo fulgor solar.

– "Giovanna." – Habló Bakos, incorporándose. – "Nunca has salido de los límites de la propiedad, ¿verdad?"

– "No. ¿Por qué?"

– "¿Quieres recorrer la ciudad?"

– "¿Eh?" – Me paré de inmediato. – "¿La ciudad?"

– "Sí. Puedo pedirle a uno de los choferes que nos dé una vuelta en la limusina."

– "Bueno, me encantaría, claro; pero, ¿te dejarían hacerlo?"

– "Por supuesto que sí." – Puso sus manos en la cintura. – "¡Soy la Reina de Corazones, la gran Olympia Bakos! ¡Todos deben obedecer o les corto la cabeza!"

– "Sabía que no debí prestarte ese libro." – Reí. – "Si podemos hacerlo, acepto."

– "¡Excelente!" – Tomó mi mano. – "¡Vamos, antes que regrese mi papá!"

Con la misma velocidad que la famosa Alicia era llevada de un escenario a otro al cruzar al otro lado del espejo, la más joven heredera de la Familia me llevó hasta su habitación y raudamente empezó a cambiarse sus atavíos al tiempo que me ordenaba hacer lo mismo. Comprendía su generosidad, pero mi físico liminal sería una impedimenta para llevar a cabo tal tarea, ya que ninguna de sus prendas poseía espacio para mis brazos debajo de mis espolones mantoideos. Yo siempre llevaba camisas sin mangas especialmente zurcidas por Tomoko, que aunque no pudiera producir seda, era una buena tejedora; los vestidos finos de la rubia costaban mucho más que yo como para arriesgarme a arruinarlos.

Al final, la solución llegó cuando me dio un saco negro para ocultar la tierra de mi ropa y un sombrero enorme del mismo color para cubrirme la cabeza. Con unos lentes para sol en forma de corazón, mi identidad como extraespecie quedaría suficientemente oculta para el testigo casual, y dudaba que alguien prestara atención a mi persona cuando los automóviles que sus familiares poseían eran si duda mucho más atractivos. Me sentía como una espía de novelas antiguas, pero al menos no lucía tan mal y podía pasar desapercibida. Ya lista y sin soltar la mano de mi compañera, ella me trasladó hacia la entrada de la propiedad y solicitó a un chofer que nos llevara de paseo. Éste quiso confirmarlo primero con algún superior, pero la niña insistió y amenazó con hacer una rabieta de no cumplir con sus demandas, convenciendo al sujeto, quien pronto nos invitó a tomar asiento en la amplía limusina de lujo. Uno de los soldados actuaría como nuestro guardia personal.

Acomodándonos en la parte trasera, suficientemente alejada del chofer para garantizar nuestra privacidad, por si el vidrio oscurecido entre la parte delantera y el resto no fuera suficiente, nos colocamos los cinturones de seguridad y sin dilaciones iniciamos nuestro recorrido por las calles de mi nativa Mitilene. Decir que mi corazón latía con la potencia de un buque de guerra sería subestimación; estaba tan nerviosa que casi le trituro la mano a Olympia y le hago un hueco al asiento de piel. Mi compañera me instó a calmarme y que disfrutara del paseo, lográndome sosegar con sinceras palmaditas en el hombro. Ya más tranquila, pero ahora los nervios siendo reemplazados por impaciencia, me pegué a la ventana para poder contemplar de cerca, por primera vez en mi vida, a la urbe con la cual hasta ahora sólo había podido fantasear.

Había que confesarlo, para ser una circunspecta cínica por nueve años, quedé boquiabierta como pescado salido del agua por demasiado tiempo. El rojo de los techos que imperaba desde mi punto privado en el patio de la mansión nunca me dejó admirar el variopinto paisaje que aguardaba al internarse entre los albugíneos y rústicos edificios de la capital de Lesbos. Estaba acostumbrada a los conglomerados de gente, especialmente después que estaban las reyertas entre Familias criminales y la residencia se llenaba de guardias a diestra y siniestra. Empero, en esta ocasión las personas no iban armadas ni lucían paranoicas por una posible represalia; simplemente se mostraban como gente alegre yendo de un lado a otro, sin preocupaciones más allá de las cotidianas. Crecida en el mundo donde un error significaba una bala en la cabeza o envuelta en un saco y arrojada al mar, observar tanta normalidad me parecía alienante.

Más que recordar a la gente y los lugares, lo que se quedó grabado en mi mente fueron las sensaciones que toda esa auténtica libertad había despertado en mí. Jamás me había sentido tan pequeña y diminuta, pero no por la impotencia o miedo, sino por la majestuosidad de la ciudad misma, la suntuosidad al haberme dado cuenta que apenas éramos una ínfima gota de agua entre el vasto océano que era el país y el mundo entero. Ahí comprendí el verdadero significado de las palabras de Tomoko y sus lecciones; en verdad que no éramos nada, sólo una piedra más del montón. Pero era nuestro deber probar que éramos la más útil de todas, la que sería elegida entre el resto, aunque sea temporalmente. Más que refutarme las ideas preconcebidas, ese respiro de aire fresco me reforzó mi ideología.

Y al mismo tiempo, me despejaba los pesares de mi corazón, llenándolos con esperanza, sentimiento prohibido en mi nihilista mentalidad, pero aceptable si nos alimentaba la ambición de auto-superación. Esta suntuosidad, la grandiosidad de la libertad me motivaba más en mi afán de arrancarme los grilletes de la servidumbre y escalar peldaños. En una extremadamente breve y salvaje sinapsis neuronal, me vi como la dueña de Mitilene misma, el metafórico tiburón intocable y respetado al tope de la cadena alimenticia. Volví a mis sentidos enseguida, aquello era demasiado hasta para el más optimista. Además, la realidad ya era suficientemente deífica con mi entusiasta compañera sirviéndome de guía, señalando los lugares de interés. Su alegría era contagiosa.

Lo mejor fue recorrer la costa. Contemplé el intenso añil de las hermosas aguas mediterráneas decorada por gigantescas embarcaciones, tanto de carga como turísticas. El brillo del mar, el resplandor del líquido, el fulgor del metal iluminado por el sol y la policromía de los individuos, muchos de nacionalidad extranjera, conformaban el cuadro artístico que definía a Lesbos como un punto de encuentro bullicioso en actividad. Mientras Olympia proseguía decantándose por contarme anécdotas de sus viajes a otros puertos alrededor del Mediterráneo, yo me centraba en una familia inmigrante, recién llegada y de aspecto eslavo, conformada de un padre y sus dos pequeñas. A juzgar por la ligereza de sus pertenencias y mirada desesperada del jefe de familia, sabía que no contaban con más de lo suficiente para sobrevivir un par de días.

Esa era una oportunidad dorada para los cazadores de talentos, como solía decirle. Siempre había sangre nueva, mucha de ella queriendo hallar trabajo honesto. Pero otras, cuya situación no les favorecía, eran seducidas por las lucrativas ofertas que las filas del bajo mundo ofrecían. De eso sí estaba segura, conocía las señas que los esbirros de los Bakos y seguramente otros hacían para comunicarse en secreto al encontrar prospectos. Daba igual que fuera a plena luz del día, tal era el poder de la mafia y la corrupción. No es que yo los condenara; no era hipócrita. La honradez, irónicamente, no es apreciada por quienes se jactan de profesarla. A pesar de ser una isla colindante con Turquía y destino de infinidad de extranjeros, el nacionalismo, pecado arraigado a los genes tribales que aún permeaban a los seres vivos, impedía a cualquiera que no fuera nativo helénico conseguir la oportunidad que deseaban.

Un país nacido de inmigrantes, una isla que se nutre con ellos, una ciudad cuyo motor económico principal son los extranjeros; y la nación los repudiaba. El absurdo no es exclusivo de las dictaduras. Por ende, no me sorprendí cuando vi al sujeto hablando discretamente con un tipo vestido de manera presentable, con ropa y zapatos caros y una infinidad de anillos en sus dedos. Cuando el mundo te da la espalda, uno también abandona los ideales; las virtudes se vuelven cadenas que nos relegan a la mediocridad y sufrimiento. No juzgué a ese pobre diablo cuando aceptó el dinero del mafioso, una interesada muestra de falso aprecio en forma de donativo para alimentar a las pequeñas que acompañaban al desdichado padre, gancho perfecto para agregarlo a sus filas. Sabía que él volvería, siempre lo hacen.

Y no podía culparlos.

Para ejemplo, a unos cuantos metros, escondido por la sombra de los ostentosos edificios y un par de carteles que invitaban al turista a visitar la caritativa iglesia de San Teraphon, yacía un vagabundo sentado sobre un lecho hecho de periódicos y el palo de una escoba como bastón mientras frente a sus descalzos pies se encontraba una taza que nadie se dignaba a alimentar con cambio. Su exigua pulcritud, su andrajosa cara decorada por una sucia barba y su silente expresión resignada eran el testimonio de la indiferencia que la sociedad ejercía mientras pregonaba altruismo. El indigente vivía rodeado de una mayestática hipocresía urbana, un mundo aparentemente perfecto que lo había arrojado por no proveer recursos de los cuales beneficiarse. La humanidad, cual sanguijuela, clavaba sus dientes en nuestra yugular, nos chupaba la sangre y nos desechaba al dejarnos secos, repitiendo el ciclo al tiempo que de su boca escapaban palabras de aliento, amor y demás falsedades que al final nos llevaban a abrir los ojos sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la moral, orden y realidad.

– "Gio, ¿qué tal si vamos al muelle?"

Pero, ¿acaso esa hipocresía nacía o se hacía?

Olympia era ese enigma que continuaba sacudiendo los cimientos de la realidad que yo había aceptado. Así como un zelota tiembla cuando el sentido común le demuestra que su dios es mentira, mi ser se estremecía al ver la mirada llena de alegría de Bakos; porque carecía de toda la podredumbre que el mundo alrededor de ella emanaba, cual chimenea. La rubia me había tomado de la mano y con entusiasmo me condujo hasta uno de los extremos del puerto, habiéndonos estacionado cerca del museo arqueológico. Pudimos observar un gigantesco ferry que estaba siendo abordado por infinidad de extranjeros, todos ellos turistas, no inmigrantes, así que eran recibidos con los brazos abiertos por todos alrededor, mientras los comerciantes los bañaban de zalamerías y lisonjas. El tamaño de la embarcación era proporcional al fariseísmo social. Por suerte, mi compañera sabía sacarme de despectivos comentarios afásicos con su sonrisa. Así, y asegurándome de no permitir que nadie notara mi naturaleza liminal, la seguí hasta llegar a nuestro destino, símbolo perfecto de lo que significaba aquella experiencia a su lado.

La Estatua de la Libertad de Mitilene.

Igual que su famosa homónima norteamericana, la efigie de quince metros se alzaba sobre su base de mármol, portando una corona de laureles y ostentando una antorcha encendida en su brazo derecho mientras observaba hacia el Egeo. Un emblema que pretendía alzar la moral de todo aquel que la admirara, una alegoría a la unión y fuerza para la humanidad misma hecha en bronce y creada en 1922 en Alemania y otorgada a la ciudad como acto de buena fe. Increíble que fuera la misma nación que nos invadiera al estallar la Segunda Guerra Mundial; la estatua debió servirle a los habitantes bajo la dictadura para evitar perder la fe en la caída del Eje. Y ahora una descendiente de italianos, los principales cooperadores en apropiarse de la patria helénica, era la atrapada que veía a la mujer artificial de la tea en mano con un aire de esperanza, deseando esa libertad.

– "Es hermosa, ¿cierto?" – Olympia me sacó de mis pensamientos, sentada en una banca. – "Mirando al horizonte, como si los sueños estuvieran del otro lado."

– "Del otro lado está Turquía, quien nos conquistara en el pasado." – Acoté, a su lado. – "Pobres turcos, atrapados entre una identidad musulmana y europea, queriendo ser libres de ambos al mismo tiempo. Quizás tal aforismo visual les sea más útil a ellos, ¿no te parece?"

– "Todos queremos escapar de algo." – Aseguró ella, alzando la vista al cielo azul. – "Yo del aburrimiento, tú de ser servidumbre; y estoy segura que quisiéramos que las personas que velan por nosotros nos mostraran más interés. ¿O me equivoco?"

– "No, tienes razón en todo."

– "Por eso la estatua sigue ahí, sin moverse; para recordarnos que debemos mirar siempre hacia adelante si queremos lograr lo que nos proponemos."

– "Eso es actualmente profundo, Oly." – Afirmé. – "Y sigues teniendo razón. Eres muy inteligente, ¿sabes?"

– "Tú me enseñaste, Gio. Sin ti, no diría cosas tan listas."

– "Yo soy como un escultor y tú una estatua."

– "¿Cómo es eso?"

– "Tú siempre estuviste dentro de la roca, yo sólo quité lo sobrante. Siempre has sido así de perspicaz, únicamente requerías el estímulo necesario."

– "¿Ves? Me das la razón."

– "No, tú la das al demostrarlo. Eres más brillante de lo crees, Olympia, jamás lo olvides."

– "Gracias." – Sonrió, tomando mi mano. – "Tú lo eres más."

– "No, tú lo eres." – Repliqué.

– "Tú."

– "Que tú."

– "Tú."

– "Bueno, tienes razón."

– "Ya te dije que… ¡Hey!" – Me dio un golpecito en el brazo. – "¡Engreída!"

Ambas reímos por tan infantil broma (éramos niñas después de todo) y volvimos a seguir contemplando las olas del mar en su vaivén. Desgraciadamente, relajarnos con el bullicio de las gaviotas y el olor a sal llegó a su fin cuando nuestro chaperón nos indicó que faltaban treinta minutos para la hora de partir de la nieta del jefe Bakos. Suspirando, volvimos al lujoso transporte y regresamos hacia la propiedad de la Familia, conmigo dándole un último vistazo a la ciudad, sin saber cuándo volvería a disfrutarla. Fue un viaje corto y poco interactivo, apenas siendo espectadoras fugaces en una metrópoli con tantos sitios históricos disponibles sin explorar; un mero raspado a la superficie, demasiado pequeño para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Pero lo había disfrutando, sin duda, incluso si también había reforzado mi pesimismo respecto a la sociedad.

Dos automóviles (el nuestro y otro con más guardias) atravesaron bien protegidas las rejas de la propiedad y nosotras nos encaminamos a la habitación de la rubia. Con diez minutos de sobra y sus pertenencias ya empacadas previamente, lo único que nos quedaba hacer era estar pensativas, sentadas sobre la cama, tratando de encontrar algo que decirnos. Tomando la iniciativa, me incorporé y me senté frente al piano. En silencio, troné mis quitinosos dedos y, con un suspiro, me propuse a darle un último regalo de despedida, algo que ella seguramente había estado esperando:

La canción que compuse.

Jamás sería una erudita musical como los sempiternos genios del pasado, cuyas tonadas los inmortalizaron por los eones venideros; tampoco que jactaba de ser una sabihonda en las partituras, a pesar de mi sorpresiva destreza para interpretarlas. Sin embargo, para Olympia, en ese momento donde mis dedos se deslizaban sobre el dicromático teclado de marfil, yo me convertí en la mismísima musa Euterpe, quien había bajado del Olimpo para deleitarla con una empírea sinfonía de piano, exclusiva para ella. Era meramente una canción sencilla de notas igual de simples, cosa de principiantes, sin los onerosos arreglos de Mozart o el virtuosismo de Chopin; nada sobresaliente en una neófita. Pero la cara embelesada de mi amiga, la única que creía en mí, lo decía todo: la amaba, adoraba la música que había salido de mi cabeza y ahora se manifestaba de forma auditiva.

Yo la quería también.

Me importaba un bledo si Tomoko se enojaba conmigo, si estaba traicionando a su filosofía o si sonaba hipócrita; yo era libre, no estaba atada a una ideología ni mucho menos me volvería esclava de tal doctrina. Sí, aún creía que todo el mundo está podrido en el fondo y corrupción simplemente significa aceptar ese lado tan oscuro, igual que mi metáfora sobre escultor y estatuas. La verdadera naturaleza del hombre o las extraespecies es el mal, el egoísmo y demás defectos; y el concepto de civilización, de humanidad, es ir contra esa naturaleza y suprimir los instintos que esta nos otorgó. Pero, también creía que Olympia era la excepción de la regla. Ambas habíamos pasado por situaciones similares, aisladas y atrapadas; su caso no era tan extremo como el mío, no había sido adoctrinada por Tachibana o quizás ignorara el verdadero negocio de su familia. Yo intenté lo mismo con ella, usándola para mi beneficio.

Y aún así, ella había evitado impregnarse con mi envilecimiento, con la perversión de mi deshonestidad, mostrándome siempre una sonrisa y aprecio genuinos en cada acto y palabra. Mi moral era en sí muy ínfima y no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero ella lograba hacerme debatir esa postura. Me sentía como un demonio esparciendo la peste sobre la virginal mente de Bakos, la única persona impoluta en un auténtico mundo de pérfida podredumbre, un níveo ángel de benevolencia de dorados cabellos y ojos color esmeralda; un ángel que yo estaba corrompiendo. ¿Estaba mal sentirme así? ¿Era acaso una debilidad pensar que alguien posee mejores valores que uno mismo? ¿Desde cuándo la virtud es pecado?

Y lo más importante, ¿estaba mal… que deseara protegerla de todo eso?

Demasiado pura para este planeta enviciado, Olympia merecía ser resguardada de lo que a mí ya me había devorado. Ella podía caminar por el pantano que su propia familia fomentaba y mantenerse limpiamente inmaculada, pero estaba segura que al final las turbias aguas podrían ahogarle si continuaba demasiado tiempo expuesta a tanta inmoralidad existencial. Y eso me parecía execrable. Algo dentro de mí me impulsaba a querer preservarla tan perfecta como lucía en ese momento, con sus verdes ventanas del alma brillando mágicamente, hechizados con ese optimismo y sentido del asombro infantil que yo nunca poseí. Sabía que esa bondad era vulnerable y fácilmente maleable, que ese axioma de honradez que ella representaba podría transformarse en un parangón de cinismo.

Sabía que podría convertirse en alguien como yo.

La canción acabó pronto, era muy corta y no tuve mucho tiempo de arreglarla, siendo la mayoría de la interpretación una improvisación nacida de una súbita inspiración. Poca duración, pocos segundos de una pizca de paraíso, igual que mi tiempo con Olympia. La ironía de las cosas es cómo lo agradable es efímero, mientras el dolor parece ser eterno; la felicidad era meramente el fugaz intervalo de tranquilidad entre sufrimiento infinito, un singular respiro para seguir soportando la inagotable tortura.

– "¡Qué bonita!" – Exclamó la greco-italiana, aplaudiendo. – "¡De verdad, me gustó mucho, Gio!"

– "Gracias." – Respondí, sonriendo con resignación. – "Algún día la terminaré."

– "Quiero estar ahí cuando lo hagas."

– "Yo también, Oly." – Alcé la mirada. – "¿Crees que volveremos a vernos?"

– "Claro que sí. No es que te vayas a algún lado, ¿o sí?"

– "Lo digo por ti. Imagina que finalmente consigues más amigas, tu vida mejora. ¿Seguiría importándote este grillo que sólo sabe pedirte cosas?"

– "Giovanna." – Se incorporó, caminando hacia mí. – "Yo no voy a abandonarte."

– "Sé que no, pero incluso si lo hicieras, no te culparía." – Sonreí. – "No te merezco, Oly."

– "¿Otra vez con eso?" – Colocó sus manos en la cintura. – "¿Por qué eres tan negativa, Gio? Así nunca serás feliz."

– "¿Tú lo eres?"

– "Claro que sí; tengo a papá, a mi tío, a mi abuelo, mucho dinero." – Asintió, enumerando. Entonces, tomó mi mano con la suya. – "Y también a ti."

– "Oly…"

– "Te quiero mucho, Giovanna."

Hay momentos que definen a alguien de por vida, experiencias que sacuden la existencia entera y marcan la pauta a seguir de una persona por los años venideros. Un par de disparos al archiduque Ferdinand desencadenaron la Primera Guerra Mundial, un hombre es rechazado de la escuela de arte y termina llevando a la civilización entera en un segundo conflicto, una mujer clama tener un parto virgen y su bastardo se convierte en un símbolo religioso de redención. Engaños, asesinatos, venganza; la violencia era el combustible que alimentaba al motor de la máquina humana, recorriendo sus caminos pavimentados con sangre.

Empero, para mí, el cambio fue un simple abrazo.

La forma más sencilla y honesta de afecto, la manifestación de cariño en su expresión más pura y primordial, fue la que creó un hito en mi alma, impactándome directamente con la fuerza de cien bombas de hidrógeno. No era el acto de rodearme con sus brazos y pegar su cuerpo lo que me estremeció, eso ya lo había hecho Tomoko cuando me encontraba enferma o me cargaba a la cama cuando quedaba exhausta; fue el sentimiento detrás de la acción, la deífica calidez de su joven persona irradiando amor, sosegando mis intranquilidades afásicamente. Instintivamente, respondí a su tierno achuchón y permanecí un rato sin decir nada o moverme, únicamente disfrutando del primer abrazo lleno del amor que no había experimentado desde que mi madre me trajo a este mundo.

Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

Olympia era suave, muy suave. Más delicada que su más fino muñeco de felpa y tan blanda como la más esponjosa almohada, su entidad corpórea era igual que el terso algodón y la satinada seda combinados en una fastuosa singularidad de exquisitez táctil. Mis duros dedos se hundían en su blanca piel bajo su vestido, perfectamente conservada por su manceba edad y su correcto alimentar. Contrario a mis rasposas extremidades, sus gráciles manos recorrían mi adelgazado cuerpo, torneado por años de trabajo físico bajo el inclemente sol. Igual que la célebre historia de Mark Twain, ella era la princesa y yo la mendiga. Dos mundos diferentes que encontraron la alianza de la amistad (como todas) gracias a compartir un objetivo común. Yo por motivos egoístas, ella por ser incondicionalmente noble, ambas por estar solas.

– "No llores, Gio." – Dijo ella, sin despegarse. – "No me gusta que estés triste. Quiero que lo último que vea de ti sea una empusa feliz."

– "Lo estoy, Oly." – Respondí, sollozando muy discretamente. – "Más de lo crees. Sólo quería expresarlo de manera más profunda."

– "Nunca he visto que alguien llore porque está contento."

– "Estoy seguro que tu mamá lo hizo cuando se casó con tu padre, y ambos lo hicieron cuando naciste." – Declaré. – "Llorar no es tristeza, sino la culminación del cenit de los sentimientos, una exteriorización de nuestro más profundo ser. El plañir puede expresar tanto como un tierno abrazo, porque son honestos."

– "¿Entonces lloras porque me quieres tanto como yo a ti?"

– "Por eso y más. Porque, y aunque sigas refutándolo, eres demasiado buena como para preocuparte por esta mantis caprichosa."

– "Querer es preocuparse por alguien, aunque parezca que no lo merece."

– "Eso se me hace una idea demasiado egoísta."

– "Entonces ya estamos igual." – Rió. – "¿Lo aceptas ahora?"

– "Sí, supongo que sí." – La imité. – "Gracias, Oly."

– "Alexandra."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Mi segundo nombre es Alexandra." – Reiteró. – "La forma femenina de Alejandro Magno; ¿recuerdas?"

– "Sabía que eras especial." – Sonreí. "¿Puedo llamarte Ale?"

– "Por supuesto."

– "Entonces, Ale…" – Me separé un poco de ella. – "¿Me harías un último favor?"

– "Claro, ¿qué deseas?"

– "¿P-pu-puedo…?" –

Titubeé. Jamás creí que lo diría, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

– "¿P-puedo…?" – Tartamudeé de nuevo. – "¿Puedo beber tu sangre?"

– "¿Q-qué?" – Se sorprendió. – "¿Mi sangre?"

– "Sí. Verás…" – Volteé la mirada. – "Las empusas somos consideradas mitad vampiro; ¿sabes? Necesitamos consumir sangre al menos una vez por semana."

– "¿D-de verdad?"

– "Sí. Cantidades pequeñas, claro. Incluso una cucharada nos basta." – Manifesté. – "Yo suelo tomarla de la que trae la carne, juntándola de poco en poco gracias a Tomoko. Suena horrible, lo sé, pero prefiero eso a tomarla de los animales vivos. Me lanzarían a la calle si hiero a las vacas o a los caballos de la familia, y no quiero cazar ardillas o pájaros, como una salvaje."

– "¿Tu tutora no te deja tomar la suya?"

– "Definitivamente no; ella me explicó que en su cultura, succionar la hemoglobina simboliza una unión especial o algo así." – Elucidé. – "Además, nuestras especies han sido enemigas desde el pasado y ella jamás dejaría que ponga mis dientes en ella. Y, al igual que ella, esto es especial."

– "¿Porque somos amigas?"

– "Sí." – Asentí. – "Pero también porque creo que jamás encontraré a alguien tan buena. Quiero… quiero algo de esa bondad, Alexandra. Quiero probar a qué sabe una persona tan digna y majestuosa como tú."

– "Exageras, Gio, yo no soy tan buena como dices." – Miró al otro lado. – "Seguro mi sangre sabe horrible."

– "Imposible." – Negué vehementemente con la cabeza. – "Una niña tan dulce debe poseer una sapidez similar. Por favor, sólo será un poco. Prometo ser gentil y no dejarte marcas."

– "B-bueno, por ti no tendría problema, pero…" – Juntó sus dedos tímidamente. Lucía muy tierna haciéndolo. – "¿No me convertiré en vampiro o algo así?"

– "Descuida, esas sólo son leyendas. Nuestra hematofagia es nuestro único lazo con otras criaturas similares. Apenas y sería como el piquete de un mosquito, pero sin enfermedades transmisibles; te lo garantizo."

– "Es que… ¿prometes…? ¿Prometes que no dolerá?"

– "No estoy segura, jamás lo he hecho antes." – Repliqué. – "Hubiera practicado conmigo, pero mis brazos están completamente cubiertos de quitina. Seré cuidadosa, ¿vale?"

– "De acuerdo." – Suspiró. – "¿Dónde lo harás?"

– "Tu brazo está bien. ¿En verdad me dejarás?"

– "Para eso somos las amigas." – Sonrió. – "Adelante, Gio."

– "Gracias, Ale." – Devolví el gesto. – "No demoraré."

Con delicadeza, tomé su brazo izquierdo y recorrí un poco la manga de su vestido, dejando al descubierto más de esa lechosa piel de italiana ascendencia que la heredera de los Bakos poseía, con ligeras pecas y el rojo de su rubor empañándole el cuerpo entero. Parsimoniosamente acerqué mi rostro a su extremidad, oliendo ese perfume a fresillas que ella usaba, por si se necesitara remarcar lo dulce que ella me resultaba. Sus venas se remarcaban bajo su clara epidermis, igual de trémulas que su dueña al sentir mi cálida respiración acariciarla, nerviosa por la desesperación. Era la idea del dolor lo que preocupaba más que el dolor en sí, así que para evitarle más sufrimiento a mi generosa compañera, usé mis afilados caninos para clavarlos con la mayor meticulosidad posible en la piel, haciéndole emitir un pequeño quejido.

Creando dos diminutas incisiones, dos pequeñas gotas del vital líquido se conglomeraron en las heridas lo suficiente para ser degustadas por mi húmeda lengua, que ni lenta ni tosca se apresuró a absorber los nutrientes del virgen torrente sanguíneo de Olympia. El hierro de la hemoglobina cubrió mis papilas gustativas y comprobé que, en efecto, el sabor era muy superior al de la carne de la cocina. No, era mayor que eso; la sangre de Bakos era una apoteósica ambrosía de tonalidades carmesí, la panacea de todos los males contenida en bermellón paquete acuoso. Con brío, seguí catando la exquisita sapidez de mi amiga, moviendo rápidamente mi órgano bucal para estimular el brote y darme más de esa adictiva sustancia.

Ya satisfecha y habiéndome excedido un poco en la duración, propiné una última lamida y puse mis manos en la herida y su sistema inmunológico se encargó de resellar la fuga prontamente. Finalizando, la miré directamente a sus ojos, tan verdes como los míos. Sonreímos, no había sido tan malo. Incorporándome, extendí mis cuatro extremidades, ofreciéndole abrazarme nuevamente, aceptando ella alegremente. Seguía sin merecerla, sin ser digna de su fastuosidad, pero ella no se negaría a rechazarme. Tal vez ese optimismo tan contagioso que ella irradiaba fue lo que me llevó a dar otro evento importante más en mi vida. Y el de ella también.

La besé.

Sorpresivamente, mis furtivos labios se encontraron con los suyos, palpando la delicada e impoluta virginidad de la boca de Alexandra. Apenas llevábamos una década de vida, menos de diez años de existencia, así que tal ósculo carecía completamente de pecaminosas índoles o tonos cargados de concupiscencia alguna. Únicamente era mi manera de agradecerle por todo, de la forma más honesta que pudiera concebir. Sabía el significado de tal contacto bucal y las implicaciones que connotaban, pero mi único afán era inmaculadamente inocente, por mucho que mi interior estuviera corrupto. Mi idea de qué me llevó realmente a realizar tal acto cambió conforme llegué a la adolescencia, pero en ese entonces, sólo era un beso casto e inofensivo entre dos amigas.

Al menos hasta que, y haciendo honor a los mitos respecto a los liminales hematófagos, probé el sabor de su cálida saliva cual vampiro lascivo, degustando el interior de su boca. Para esa edad, seguía desconociendo el impulso detrás de tan ciertamente impuro despliegue, así que sólo lo tomé como una manera muy física de querer absorber algo de esa benignidad que a ella le sobraba; deseaba, inconscientemente, obtener esas virtudes, recuperar la inocencia y benevolencia que yo había perdido hace mucho. O quizás nunca tuve. Daba igual, mi objetivo de disfrutar tanto como pudiera los últimos momentos con Olympia se estaba cumpliendo satisfactoriamente. Ese ósculo, la descarga eléctrica que reemplazó mi sinapsis y recorrió mi cuerpo, eran la guinda perfecta para concluir nuestra cercanía.

Cesando el contacto bucal, nuestros rostros se habían tornado en tomates tan rojos como los que crecían en la plantación trasera de la mansión y podíamos escuchar nuestros corazones latiendo entre nuestra ligeramente agitada respiración. Yo llevaba una pequeña sonrisa que contrastaba con la absorta expresión de Bakos, tan afásica y tan tierna que casi me provocaban un segundo beso de mi parte. Admito que en cierta medida, mi dominio sobre ella era adictivo, el poder me era tan atractivo como sus dorados cabellos y sus esmeraldas oculares. Empero, era más grande mi cariño que mis impulsos de subyugación y sencillamente tomé ambas manos con las mías, ofreciéndole la misma mueca de alegría, agradeciéndole afónicamente su generosidad.

– "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – Preguntó la niña, saliendo del trance.

– "Para que diga que alguna vez me atreví a hacerlo. ¿Te molestó?"

– "¿Eh? No, no creo." – Negó con la cabeza. – "Es sólo que no lo esperaba."

– "Siento haber actuado impulsivamente, Ale." – Acaricié sus dedos. – "Es sólo… sólo que nadie me había demostrado tanto cariño antes, así que yo también quería mostrarte el intenso amor que te tengo."

– "Bueno, ahora sé que sí me quieres." – Rió tenuemente. – "Aunque yo lo hubiera esperado en la mejilla o en otro lado. Besar en la boca es algo que sólo he visto a los adultos hacer."

– "Tampoco creo que haya algo de malo en que nosotras lo hagamos." – Declaré. – "Especialmente si es un acto de cariño, ¿no crees?"

– "Sí, supongo tienes razón." – Sonrió aún más. – "Bien, gracias, Giovanna. Yo también te quiero mucho."

– "¿No te molestó que mi boca aún tuviera sangre?"

– "No la sentí para nada. Además, creo que me gustó."

– "Entonces… ¿lo repetimos?"

– "B-bueno, tal vez un-"

– "¿Señorita Olympia?" – Alguien llamó desde afuera; una sirvienta. – "Señorita Olympia, ¿dónde está? Su padre le llama."

– "Rayos…" – Mascullé, cabizbaja. – "Creo que este es el adiós, Ale."

– "Nos volveremos a ver, Gio, te lo prometo." – Aseguró, afianzando el agarre de mi mano. – "Insistiré a papá en que tú y tu tutora se muden con nosotros en Atenas. Nos harían más falta ahí."

– "Gracias, amiga. Ojalá tu deseo se cumpla."

– "Siempre lo hacen, pero sólo si realmente luchamos por ellos. Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor, Gio?"

– "Lo que quieras."

– "¿Podrías seguir componiendo esa hermosa melodía tuya? Me encantaría realmente oírla una vez completa."

– "Por supuesto." – Confirmé. – "Si lo deseas, agregaré letra, para que sea una canción completa y ambas la recitemos."

– "¡Sí, suena genial!" – Dio unos cuantos saltitos. Entonces, se ruborizó de nuevo. – "Y, bueno, si estamos juntas… ya no tendrías que tomar la sangre de las sobras. ¿Te parece?"

– "Alexandra…"

– "¿Señorita Olympia?" – Insistieron desde afuera.

– "Vamos, ábrele." – Me resigné. – "Les ayudo a cargar tus cosas."

– "Gracias, amiga."

Tomando la enorme caja que restaba en su recámara, cosa sencilla con mis cuatro extremidades, salimos de su habitación en camino a la bruna limusina que la transportaría hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Mitilene; lejos, muy lejos de mí. Abriendo la cajuela y siendo auxiliada (es decir, reemplazada) por el chofer, se metió la caja en esta y quedamos unos momentos esperando a que el progenitor de la niña apareciera para que pudiera partir. Yo me mantuve lo más cerca posible de la rubia, sin decir nada, sintiéndome segura a su lado y sin importarme que casi todos los ojos se posaran en mi persona. Seguía siendo una empusa, una extranjera, pero me daba igual cuando Olympia me acompañaba. Si ella era un ángel, entonces también logró donarme alas, pues ya me encontraba con la moral muy elevada.

– "¿Gio?" – Habló ella.

– "¿Sí?"

– "Olvidé mi sombrero en mi cuarto, en el cajón de la mesita de noche. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo, por favor?"

– "Claro, pero me temo que lo cerraste con llave al salir."

– "Descuida, una de las sirvientas te la abrirá." – Hizo seña a una de ellas para que se acercara. – "¿Podrías llevar a Gio a mi habitación y dejarle entrar?"

– "Como ordene, señorita." – La aludida hizo una reverencia.

– "Gracias."

– "No tardaré." – Le dije a mi compañera.

Con celeridad, me dirigí hacia los aposentos de la joven Bakos. No me di cuenta, pero ella yo quien guiaba a la sirvienta, invirtiendo los papeles que por nueve años yo mantuve. Veinte días fueron suficientes para quebrar el eterno ciclo de aislamiento y nulas esperanzas. No había duda, Olympia me había cambiado demasiado la vida, iluminándola con su resplandor divino, bajado de los reinos de Urano. Y ahora estaba pensando en metáforas sobre deíficas apariciones celestiales en su honor, realmente me estaba transformando, por muy embarazosos que tales pensamientos me parecieran después en el futuro. Con el seguro retirado por la criada, entré a la recámara y prontamente abrí el cajón indicado para recuperar la prenda solicitada. Empero, en lugar del sombrero blanco que ella solía llevar, me topé con algo diferente.

Un peluche.

Ostentando un dicromático verde con amarillo y con una tierna apariencia, una esponjosa tortuga marina de juguete era quien me veía con sus profundos ojos de muñeco. No lucía muy nueva, pero se mantenía perfectamente conservada, denotando su posible valor nostálgico. Amarrada en su aleta izquierda, una cinta sostenía una hoja de papel. Abriéndola, leí un breve mensaje, de apenas cinco palabras; un quinteto que me sacudió al instante y obligó a mis ojos a empañarse cuando las lágrimas los invadieron.

 _'De mi madre, para ti.'_

Demasiado para mí, Olympia era demasiado para una indigna como yo. Su admirable bondad se desperdiciaba con mi sucia e ingrata persona. La usé y ella me ofreció una sonrisa, le mentí y me dio su amistad; profané su sangre, sus labios, sus sentimientos, y ella me entregó su pasado. El material sintético se humedeció por mi plañir, abrazándolo con fuerza, pegándolo lo más que pudiera a mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón. Quería que su pureza me purgara la impía alma, que me iluminara el interior por siempre, que jamás me abandonara y me dejara en esa aciaga oscuridad de la que tanto me ayudó a escapar. Pero, en lugar de correr a su lado, de abrazarle como nunca lo había hecho y nunca volver a soltarle en mi vida, simplemente permanecí ahí; inerte, afásica, triste.

Solitaria.

No tenía sentido perseguirla, sabía que aquello había sido una distracción para evitar que la despedida se dilatara y pudiera darse el valor de retirarse sin mirar atrás. Los sentimientos encontrados en mi interior, la vorágine de incertidumbre, esa infausta molestia volvía a asaltarme. Ella pensaba igual que yo, deseaba que no nos separáramos. Eso me alegraba, me colocaría una titánica sonrisa en mi rostro al instante; en verdad que habíamos hecho una profunda conexión. Pero, por el otro lado, aquello significaba que me estaba volviendo una carga, una cadena que le impediría retornar a su hogar, una debilidad. Tal dependencia no debió surgir, sólo sus familiares deberían tener esa importancia; ella no debía preocuparse por mí y ser propensa a sufrir por ello.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo estuve sollozando, cuántas lágrimas impregnaron el peludo exterior del muñeco o cuándo se retiró la sirvienta, pero para cuando me digné a salir de mi afligido estado, hacía mucho que la limusina que transportaba a Olympia había emprendido camino al aeropuerto. Nadie me recriminó el prolongar mi estancia en los dominios de la nieta del Don o que cargara con uno de sus juguetes, especialmente el que contenía mayor valor sentimental para ella; tal vez porque ignoraban la importancia de un sencillo quelonio de felpa y el de una desdichada empusa que paseaba lenta y pesadamente por los pasillos de la gigantesca morada, hasta llegar a su refugio, aislándose del mundo por el resto del día. Pasé en cama las siguientes horas, llorando hasta que me dolieron los ojos y mi garganta no soportaba el escozor de mi plañir. Y todo, sin soltar a la tortuga.

– "Te dije que el crear lazos con esa niña eventualmente terminaría contigo en este estado." – Mencionó Tomoko, trayéndome la cena. – "Pero la única culpable aquí eres tú; sabías las consecuencias, después de todo."

– "No me importan las consecuencias." – Repliqué, con la cabeza hundida bajo la almohada. – "Lo que experimentamos valió la pena."

– "En eso te doy la razón. Le sacaste provecho a su amistad." – Contestó, colocando el plato en la mesa de noche. – "Órgano electrónico, dos juguetes, paseos por la ciudad y disfrutar del privilegio de que los esbirros a quienes nunca importaste, ahora defendieran tu vida con la suya, de ser necesario. Viviste como reina por casi un mes, nada despreciable."

– "Los bienes materiales y sociales no me importan." – Refuté.

– "Ah, ahora eres una noble aliada, magnánima y honesta." – Rió, sardónicamente. – "Me encanta la falacia de la amistad, el placebo del podio moral que unos segundos del goce del paraíso pueden desencadenar en una mente impresionable. Claro, puedes clamar que ustedes dos eran almas hermanas unidas por una coligación inquebrantable, pero eso no cambia el hecho que la utilizaste para llenarte el vacío del mismo corazón que ahora llora por la ausencia de tu principal fuente de combustible moral. Te hiciste dependiente de ella, por ello sufres."

– "Nosotras dependemos de ganarnos el favor de esta familia con nuestro trabajo. ¿Qué diferencia hay de colocar la fuente de felicidad en un individuo?"

– "Que el trabajo es infinito, siempre está disponible y no se limita a una sola raíz." – Elucidó. – "Sí, los resultados no son tan instantáneos como la gratificación física provee, pero estos no te abandonan una vez el origen cambia de circunstancias. Las labores no son efímeras, Schiaparelli."

– "Nosotras tampoco. Y da igual que siempre tengamos posibilidades, pues en cualquier momento nuestra existencia cesaría si nuestros superiores deciden finalizarla."

– "¿Tan ínfima consideras tu vida? ¿Ya asumes que no durarás lo suficiente y te decantas por la fugaz satisfacción? Esto es peor, ahora te estás volviendo suicida."

– "¿Es tu visión nihilista mucho más positiva?"

– "No se trata de dividirlo en un espectro axiomático moral, sino de considerar la versión menos fatalista." – Manifestó, asentándose a mi lado. – "¿Quieres darle la razón al darwinismo social y probar que eres demasiado débil para ser útil? Adelante, pero estarías decepcionando a la vida por claudicar al primer tropiezo sentimental. Y también a Olympia."

– "¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Qué sabes de lo que compartimos, más allá de una simpatía por circunstancias similares?"

– "Nada más allá de lo que tú misma me has contado." – Respondió. – "Pero esta tribulación es manifestación evidente de que esperas verla de nuevo, que has depositado tus esperanzas en un sueño que quizás no vuelva a cumplirse. Es esa fe lo que lo convierte en doloroso, y sé que no quieres darte por vencida; no por ti, sino por ella. ¿O me equivoco?"

– "No." – Admití, retirándome la almohada. – "No quiero fallarle, no voy a defraudarla. Nos volveremos a ver, se lo prometí. No faltaré a mi palabra."

– "Esa es la actitud. Ahora, espero que te levantes y hagas las cosas, no sólo hables."

– "Lo haré. Pero, ¿por qué me apoyas ahora?"

– "Mientras sigas siendo útil, me da igual que tus motivaciones provengan de un objetivo fútilmente inalcanzable como esa niña." – Declaró. – "Una vez ella crezca, hallará lo que necesita en otro lado y eventualmente te reemplazará, pero por ahora, es tu inspiración para no rendirte. Y eso es lo único que importa."

No discutí más, me encontraba demasiado afectada para comenzar a debatir con la arachne y al final, era verdad, el volver a ver a mi amiga era motivación para evitar acongojarme por más tiempo. Llorar no la traería de vuelta, la inactividad no haría cambiar mágicamente la situación; Olympia se había ido por ahora, pero regresaría. Con eso y con mi resolución puesta en reencontrarme con ella, me incorporé de la cama y empecé a degustar el plato que Tachibana me había proveído. Agradeciéndole la molestia y ya mejorada mi moral, tomé el teclado electrónico y me coloqué los audífonos. Esa noche, mi misión fue expandir y pulir la promesa musical que le había hecho a Bakos. Usando papel y lápiz, comencé a plasmar las partituras de mi primera obra original. Ya fuera en un mes, año o décadas, ella sería la primera en escucharla.

Los siguientes días, regresé a mi rutina diaria, con el pulir mis habilidades musicales agregadas a mi itinerario. Los tomates finalmente habían alcanzado el estado óptimo de madurez y era mi labor recoger los literales frutos de mi trabajo. En todo ese tiempo que pasaba por el plantío, arrancando las rojas esferas y depositándolas en la canasta, no dejaba de pensar en que Olympia y yo hubiéramos compartido un exquisito plato de _domatokeftedes_ , es decir, tomates fritos. O quizás, haciendo honor a sus raíces italianas, disfrutar de pasta con salsa fresca hecha a partir de las solanáceas recién cosechadas. Cualquier platillo se volvería manjar mientras disfrutara de su compañía. Literalmente; comer con Olympia fue la primera vez que no tuve que conformarme con sobras de baja calidad. Incluso Tomoko llegó a envidiar mis constantes codeos con la gastronomía reservada únicamente para la élite.

Nunca olvidaré la ocasión que mis papilas gustativas sintieron el empíreo sabor de los pimientos rellenos de carne y queso, derritiendo mi paladar con su distintiva cornucopia tri-sabor y cimentándolo como mi alimento favorito. Volver a vivir aquellos fastuosos momentos de felicidad, experimentar el ser tratada prácticamente como una igual, me incitaba a seguir demostrando mi valor como persona. Trabajé con mayor ahínco, incluso solicitando más labores, por muy nimias que fueran; sólo quería que mi nombre siguiera siendo relevante, que mi existencia se justificara. Alexandra haría de su parte por lograr que me reconocieran lo suficiente y yo también debía poner empeño. La luz se elevaba en el horizonte de mi futuro, prometiendo un porvenir más que apoteósico. Días después de su partida, Tomoko me sorprendió con algo que jamás esperé recibir:

Una carta de Olympia.

Dejando a un lado mis estudios del idioma nipón, tomé el sobre y mis espolones lo abrieron de inmediato, con mi corazón latiéndome fuertemente apenas posé mis globos oculares en el albugíneo pedazo de papel. Quizás la habilidad musical de Alexandra fuera mediocre, pero debía reconocer que poseía talento para exhibir la caligrafía más impecable que haya conocido en mi vida, ya sea niño o adulto el redactor. Perfectamente legibles y plasmadas con hermosa tinta negra, como mi cabello, empecé a leer entusiasmadamente la misiva. Las cosas habían mejorado para mi compañera: su padre, relajado por las vacaciones, aceptó la idea de enviarla a un colegio privado, así que finalmente tendría la oportunidad de hacer amistades. No mencionó nada de él abandonando sus antiguas juergas o, lo que más esperaba, algo respecto al plan de mudarme a su residencia, pero sabía que era demasiado temprano para que los cambios se dieran, saber que se encontraba bien era suficiente para mí.

Fue un mensaje corto, sin mucho detalle excepto recalcando cuanto extrañaba la calma de Mitilene y lo entusiasmada que estaba por empezar sus estudios. También esperaba que su último regalo hubiera sido de mi agrado y me enviaba más metafóricos abrazos y besos en caso de que su tortuga no fuera suficiente. Sonriendo por su inagotable bondad que ese arcoíris viviente emanaba, me puse prontamente a estructurar mi respuesta, donde la agradecía infinitamente por haberme confiado un tesoro tan valioso como el ahora nombrado Señor Tortuga, los eventos cotidianos en la mansión de su abuelo y, como lo mínimo que podía hacer para mostrar mi gratitud, las partituras originales de la pieza musical que había refinado lo suficiente para darle una segunda previsualizacion aceptable. Ya las tenía memorizadas, así que sólo sería cuestión de seguirlas mejorando.

Jamás formulé un mensaje tan rápido en mi vida; mi felicidad estaba por las nubes y me importó poco que hubiera quebrado el bolígrafo al apretarlo demasiado por la emoción, dejando un manchón de tinta en los costados de la hoja. Tomoko me facilitó un sobre y le rogué que solicitara que la enviaran lo más pronto posible. Desgraciadamente, ambas éramos aún peonas y no iban a molestarse con la correspondencia de individuas de baja categoría, incluso si iba dirigida a una miembro de la Familia. Me decepcioné por no poder comunicarle de inmediato mis pensamientos a mi compañera y me resigné a esperar a que Tachibana fuera capaz de convencer a alguien para que la misiva llegara a manos de la niña. Pero, mientras esperaba a que ese día llegara, pude permitirme soñar, tener fe, sonreír con optimismo. Después de nueve años, el sol de la felicidad me iluminaba el rostro; todo iría bien.

Y entonces, el sol se apagó.

La vida es una perra engañosa. Juega con nosotros, nos mima y acaricia con sus deleites y placeres tanto terrenales como intangibles. Nos seduce con sus besos de pequeñas victorias, alimenta con las mieles de la esperanza y nos eleva tan alto como un ave. Y entonces, mostrando su verdadera faceta, sádica y cruel, nos corta las alas cuando estamos en el cenit del cielo. Caemos precipitadamente, como Ícaro, al mar de la desesperanza, hasta que las oscuras aguas del pesimismo finalmente nos inundan los pulmones, ahogándonos. Nos entierra la daga de la traición lo más lenta y profundamente posible, retorciendo el filo y sacando la mayor cantidad de sangre entre más protestamos que cese, a pesar que sabemos que es caer en la inopia. Nos tortura y mata con salvajismo, nos arroja a las llamas del infierno existencial y aviva las flamas entre más alto gritamos. No nos odia, simplemente le somos tan indiferentes que nuestro sufrimiento le es cosa común.

Demasiado común.

Cuando las noticias de que el automóvil en el que ella y su padre abordaron explotó en mil pedazos por una bomba escondida mientras se dirigían a una noche en el teatro, mi sentido de la credulidad se apresuró a negarlo. Era absurdo, no tenía sentido, sonaba completamente inverosímil y sacado de las más irrisoria historia sensacionalista creada por algún diario amarillista. Empero, era real, demasiado real: Olympia había muerto, y con ella, todo lo hermoso que conocí. El mundo tan bello y lleno de idílicas esperanzas ardieron más que las flamas que devoraron el cuerpo de la pobre niña, consumiéndome la poca felicidad que quedaba en mi corazón y calcinándome el alma. La luz se extinguió, las sonrisas desparecieron, los sueños se destrozaron en trozos irreconocibles y fueron pulverizados hasta formar una masa negra y amorfa que representaba al futuro muerto. Había acabado, la alegría cesó su existencia; el mundo entero se tornó monocromático.

La energía fue succionada de la mansión en un instante y los rostros de los que aún poseían sentimientos se tornaron taciturnos, mas no hubo lágrimas. Sin embargo, el luto fue breve para ellos; la muerte del hijo mayor y la nieta del mismísimo Don era una noticia importante e impactante, sin duda, y se esparció como pólvora entre todos los habitantes de la residencia, pero no había tiempo para llorarles demasiado, pues había que comenzar las represalias de inmediato. El efímero silencio fue reemplazado por gritos furiosos de los caporegimes dando órdenes a todo el personal disponible, dando las alertas y exigiendo las cabezas de los responsables. Las armas se alistaron, los neumáticos dejaron rastros en el pavimento y la cacería marcó el inicio de la vendetta. Una cruenta guerra estalló como aquella bomba, una que reclamaría incontables vidas. Aquello no me importaba...

Yo ya estaba muerta.

Olympia fue una auténtica serendipia. No era pirita, como clamó Tomoko, sino verdadero oro que hallé buscando simple hierro, el golpe de suerte más grande que jamás merecí, pero que llegó a mí sin condiciones. Cuando su sonrisa se extinguió, la mía también. La oscuridad retornó y se sentó en su trono de desesperanza, blandiendo el cetro de la decepción y proclamándose la emperatriz absoluta de mis moribundas ilusiones. Ese fue mi punto de quiebre, el nadir de mi júbilo, el segundo evento que marcó mi existencia y rigió férreamente el resto del futuro. Mi alma retrocedió en el tiempo y regresó a su solitaria crisálida, para nunca abandonar el capullo. El mundo era demasiado incoloro e insípido y yo era una larva sin apetito ni energías.

Permanecí de un humor letárgico el resto de la semana; estaba tan desanimada que Tomoko tenía que meterme la cuchara en la boca para obligarme a consumir alimento. El ambiente seguía siendo tan caótico en la casa que a nadie le importó que faltara por dos días enteros a mis labores; comparada con los deseos de los Bakos de vengarse de los turcos, los perpetradores de tan infausta infamia, yo continuaba siendo la menor de las preocupaciones. Después de tres días de estupor y auto-compadecerme, mostré señales de lo más parecido a movimiento propio, un facsímil de energía consciente, una marioneta que pretendía dar la ilusión de haber cobrado vida; solamente cumplía mi deber rutinario para cauterizar la herida que continuaba abierta. El trabajo me despejaba la mente, filtraba el dolor con esfuerzo físico, aunque jamás lo sanara.

– "El Don enfermó del corazón." – Mencionó mi tutora, mientras me lavaba la espalda. – "Según Arkantos, lo internaron en el hospital de Lamía hoy en la madrugada."

– "Ya veo." – Contesté, desganada.

– "Debería importarte más, Schiaparelli. Janus, el único hijo que le queda, se convirtió en el segundo al mando y probablemente sea el nuevo jefe en unos días. Ignoro qué tenga preparado, pero ese condenado es realmente un sanguinario hijo de perra. Lo peor, el detestable de Papagos es su mano derecha y consejero."

– "¿Qué diferencia habría?" – Interrogué, observando el jabón escurrirse por mi cuerpo. – "No es que los Bakos o el resto del hampa sean ajenos a la crueldad. Un Don desalmado era el curso esperado después de haber perdido a su hermano."

– "Que ese maldito no es el viejo Ioannis o el difunto Phoibos; su política es peor que la de un dictador." – Manifestó, pasándome la esponja. – "Mató a todos sus secuaces de origen turco cuando oyó las noticias, a todos los veintisiete; y solamente hablo de los que había en su grupo en ese momento. Y no contento con eso, acribilló a medio mundo en un restaurante de una familia de Estambul."

– "Repito, ¿eso qué tiene de novedoso?"

– "¿Piensas que a un hombre así le interesan las plantaciones de tomates, mantener sus rosales o las dulces sinfonías recreadas en el piano?" – Cuestionó, sardónicamente. – "Lo siento, Bach, pero necesitarás más que habilidad con las teclas para mantenerte relevante."

– "¿Dices que me desecharán una vez Janus tome el poder?"

– "Quizás. Incluso mis dotes médicos pasarán a segundo plano; es más fácil y barato encontrar sangre nueva que tratar de reparar heridas."

– "Me da igual, Tomoko." – Contesté. – "Si ese Janus o Papagos o quien sea, deciden meterme una bala en la nuca o arrojarme al Egeo con zapatos de cemento, que lo hagan."

– "¿Podrías dejar esa maldita actitud de una vez? La que se murió fue Olympia, no tú."

– "Descuida, pronto lo estaré de verdad y dejaré de incordiar tu positiva visión de la vida."

Ella me pellizcó la oreja.

– "Gran Arachne, suenas peor que una adolescente con padres negligentes." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Tienes, ¿qué, nueve años? Y ya te quieres suicidar por haber perdido a tu primera amiga. Sé que duele, sé lo especial que resultaba y cuán profunda es la cicatriz que ha dejado su ausencia, pero la vida continúa, con o sin ella."

– "¿Cuál es el objetivo ya, si la persona que te importaba dejó de existir?" – Contesté, tallando mi lóbulo.

– "Vivir." – Aseveró. – "Piénsalo, ¿crees que de estar en tu lugar, esa niña se hubiera quedado para siempre en su cuarto, gimoteando por una mantis que conoció por menos de un mes? Era la hija de la familia criminal más poderosa de toda Grecia, pudo conseguirse un ejército de empusas de desearlo. Tú únicamente fuiste la que le dio compañía por tres semanas, y quizás haya parecido generosa regalándote ese teclado y hasta peluches, pero solamente deseaba comprarte con obsequios mientras le fueras útil."

– "No te atrevas a decir que Alexandra era una interesada, Tomoko."

– "Al menos en el sentido tradicional, ella no sabía que estaba sobornándote. No es de extrañar, está rodeada todo el tiempo de los mercenarios que su familia ha comprado desde siempre." – Reiteró. – "Y no eres nadie para quejarte, que seguir fingiendo que te has reformado de tus egoístas intenciones para entablar alianza con ella es inútil. Ella ya no te proveerá beneficio, no te es útil; despídete del pasado y mira hacia adelante."

– "¿Pretendes que olvide a mi mejor amiga?"

– "No, sino que des vuelta a la página del ayer. Como dijo Benvolio al afligido Romeo: absorbe un nuevo veneno y el antiguo perderá su ponzoñosa acritud." – Recalcó. – "Pero sé que te negarás, ¿sabes por qué? Porque nadie podría sustituir los beneficios que tu querida compañera ofrecía. Si realmente fuera amistad lo que quisieras, hace mucho que la hubieras encontrado con las sirvientas o cualquier otro trabajador. Olympia era una mina de oro, una excelente proveedora, garantía de protección y estatus en su presencia; es de familia, lo lleva en la sangre y la cartera."

– "¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que Oly era honesta?"

– "¿Y por qué no sigues su ejemplo y tú admites que tengo razón? ¿Quieres comprobarlo? ¿Por qué no eres tan generosa como ella y regalas ese valioso teclado o los peluches a alguien más? Podrías encontrar otra alma gemela nuevamente, o al menos alegrarle el día a una persona."

– "Son el único recuerdo que tengo de ella."

– "La tienes en la mente y tu corazón, además de una tumba en Atenas que perdurará por siempre y las plegarias de su familia. ¿No es eso suficiente para evitar que la olviden?"

– "Me las dio a mí, Tomoko." – Insistí. – "Me valoraba lo suficiente para dármelas. La tortuga era de su difunta madre, por Hécate, ¿piensas que me entregaría algo así si no yo le importara?"

– "Lo hizo porque tú le dabas compañía inmediata; una muerta no podría hacer lo mismo. El valor sentimental del muñeco no importaba, sólo era la moneda de cambio para obtener tu beneficio y funcionó."

– "¿Qué sabes tú de amistad?"

– "Más que tú de cómo funciona el mundo. Niega todo lo que quieras, refuta mis argumentos, pero en el fondo no podrás impugnar los indelebles hechos: Olympia Alexandra Bakos murió y con ella todas sus ventajas." – Manifestó. – "¿Quieres recordar su memoria y no decepcionarla? Entonces deja de lamentarte por lo irremediable y muévete hacia adelante. Si tanto te quería, lo que menos querría ella es ver que la grandiosa Giovanna Schiaparelli prefiere llorar como una Magdalena y permanecer en su mundo de nihilistas inopias en lugar de luchar por ser alguien. Si valoras su nombre, empieza por valorar el tuyo, maldita sea."

La personalidad de Tachibana era realmente pedante y ácida; pero, detrás de esa corrosiva mordacidad y el cinismo tan incisivo, se escondía la sabiduría de una mujer que había visto suficiente para sobrevivir. Su manera de transmitirme ese conocimiento era agresivo e hiriente, pero lograba llegarme lo suficientemente claro para, muy a mi pesar, admitir que tenía demasiada razón. Discrepaba en su opinión que los motivos de Oly fueran facinerosos, pero ella estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a decepcionarla por mi actitud tan retraída. Se suponía que saldría de esta prisión y elevaría el vuelo. Alexandra me abrió las puertas, me dio herramientas, alas y motivación para lograrlo, y lo hice.

Aprendí a tocar el piano, compuse una melodía por mi propia cuenta ¿acaso su ausencia me impedía seguirlo haciendo? Había perdido a un gran apoyo para cumplir lo que me proponía, ¿pero no era la amistad de Bakos un medio para lograrlo, no el objetivo? Sí, la quería y mucho, pero su muerte no debería ser el fin de todo. El fallecimiento de su madre no detuvo a su padre, y el fenecimiento de este no significó que su abuelo o su tío decidieran arrojar la toalla. Yo aún estaba viva, poseía los conocimientos y la voluntad para hacerlo, ¿qué rayos lograba con plañir en la soledad? ¿Qué ganaba atándome al pasado? Sonaba frío, pero era necesario. Sequé las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos durante mi litigio verbal con la araña y acomodé mis pensamientos antes de volver a abrir la boca.

– "¿Qué propones?" – Le pregunté. – "Si mis funciones actuales no bastan, ¿en qué puedo desempeñarme para proseguir exhibiendo mi plusvalía?"

– "¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer?"

– "Lo suficiente."

– "Eso bastará." – Asintió con la cabeza. – "Arkantos me propuso mudarme a la casa de seguridad de la bahía de Kalloni. Podría trabajar como una soldado."

– "¿Serás una de ellos?"

– "Si del cielo te caen limones…" – Encogió los hombros. – "¿Esperabas algo diferente en la mafia?"

– "Lo sé, pero, no pensé que quisieras pertenecer a esos desgraciados. ¿Estás segura, Tomoko?"

– "Haré lo que sea para salir adelante, Giovanna. ¿De qué me sirve aferrarme a la supuesta moral, cuando la sociedad misma te empuja a perderla? No somos nadie, carecemos del privilegio de elegir; es esto o sufrir constantemente en la irrelevancia, para finalmente perecer en la intrascendencia. Listo, tu turno de lavarme la espalda."

– "Comprendo, ¿pero por qué crees que van a reclutarte, si incluso como enfermera no pasas de estar en el fondo de la pirámide?" – Cambié de lugar, subiéndome en su tórax arácnido.

– "Podría decirte que una arachne cazadora es un arma mortal viviente, pero la verdadera razón es que soy prescindible, grillita." – Afirmó. – "Nadie me extrañará, nadie reclamará mi muerte ni buscará venganza. Y nadie creería que una araña gigante es quien estaría detrás de tan infames crímenes, haciéndome exactamente la clase de herramienta anónima y desechable que esta insaciable picadora de carne necesita."

– "¿Qué hay de las armas? Jamás te he visto usar una."

– "Lycosios estuvo dominada por más de quinientos años por esas malditas nazis de Sparassus y, aparte de esclavitud, nos dejaron su legado militar." – Masculló. – "Sé jalar el gatillo correctamente, niña. Además, no olvides que de joven descuartizaba jabalíes salvajes con mis garras, un humano es mucho más sencillo."

– "Entiendo." – Suspiré, siguiendo mi tallado. – "¿Qué hay de mí?"

– "Tienes suerte, Schiaparelli, porque nuevamente tendrás la dicha de elegir." – Contestó. – "Arkantos lo autorizó, puedes acompañarme. Seguramente nos darán una pocilga como habitación, pero ya no estaremos aisladas."

– "Prefiero la distancia." – Respondí, remojando la esponja. – "Nadie nos molesta ni dicta que más hacer una vez nuestra labor finaliza."

– "¿Te decantas por el conformismo de la mediocridad? Me decepcionas."

– "Voy por lo seguro, Tomoko. ¿Qué te garantiza que el volverte otra matona no evite que nos vaya peor? ¿Qué tal si intentan algo contigo, o conmigo?"

– "Incluso con mi cuerpo desarrollado y medidas envidiables, seguimos siendo monstruos, niña. Le resultamos tan repugnantes como una vaca muerta; y al menos a ellas puedes comerlas."

– "No confío en esos desgraciados, Tomoko."

– "¿Y crees que yo sí? Pero tampoco es que podamos esperar algo mejor al quedarnos aquí. Janus tomará pronto el lugar de su padre y convertirá este castillo de falsa pureza en otra fortaleza de esta guerra que apenas comienza. Dile adiós a los tomates, a los rosales, las tardes observando la ciudad desde tu lugar secreto y tocar tu piano en las noches." – Expuso. – "Yo me iré, Giovanna; las oportunidades son para aprovecharlas. ¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres quedarte sola con tus peluches y la nula compasión de sus futuros habitantes?"

Permanecí en silencio, deteniéndome. El único sonido eran las gotas de agua escurriéndose de nuestros cuerpos y cayendo al húmedo piso, mientras mi respiración disminuía su ritmo al tiempo que me concentraba en formular una respuesta. ¿Qué podría contestar? Por una parte, sabía que Janus Bakos, así como el resto de sus secuaces, era todo lo contrario a su tradicional y hasta relativamente amable padre. El viejo Ioannis se regía por un código de honor heredado por sus antecesores y, aunque siguiera siendo el líder de un infausto imperio criminal, mantenía cierto prestigio y se encargaba de poner límites a sus hombres, logrando mantener el poder de su organización estable por largo tiempo. Su hijo era un animal rabioso a punto de estallar; y con el dominio absoluto en sus manos, no había barreras que lo contuvieran.

Irónico, pasé toda mi vida deseando salir de estas cuatro paredes, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de escaparlas, me aferro como un náufrago en altamar a lo único que me brinda seguridad. Me volví el lugar que habitaba, me convertí en esos campos de tomates, en las flores del jardín y el podio elevado que fungía como mi torre de vigía. Pero esos tiempos se habían terminado, Olympia marcó un antes y después en la historia de Mitilene misma, y ahora yo estaba en medio de la tormenta que se alzaba en el horizonte. Sabía que sin Tachibana, estaría tan desnuda como mi estado en ese momento, vulnerable y sin nadie que mostrara simpatía por una solitaria empusa. No había razón para quedarme; la vida continuaría conmigo o sin mí.

Y yo quería continuar.

– "¿Cuándo nos iremos?" – Hablé, retomando mi tarea.

– "Esta noche. Pule mi exoesqueleto." – Replicó, pasándome el cepillo especial. – "Empacaremos tan pronto salgamos. No olvides comer y hacer tus necesidades antes."

– "Sí, Señora." – Comencé a tallar su abdomen arácnido. – "Uhm, ¿Tomoko?"

– "¿Qué pasa?"

– "¿Qué se supone que haré una vez ahí? ¿Esperas que también me vuelva una sicaria?"

– "¿Estarías dispuesta a llegar a ese punto?"

– "No lo sé. Tal vez pueda fungir como sirvienta, como aquí, al menos."

– "Siempre serás una peona si te encasillas de esa manera, mantis. Al menos piensa en volverte mensajera o estibadora, cualquier función que se note directamente. Ojalá hubieras aprendido a cocinar; un estómago lleno siempre es agradecido."

– "Como si hubiera tenido el chance de haberme instruido."

– "Claro que sí, pero jamás quisiste coligarte con las cocineras. Por lo menos sabes cultivar los ingredientes usados, aunque dudo que la agricultura te sea útil ahí."

– "¿Qué hay de ti? No eras enfermera las veinticuatro horas y sólo laborabas como tal después de ayudarme en el jardín. Pudiste aprovechar para profundizar en las artes cisorias."

– "Mi sentido del gusto es terrible. Créeme, ya lo intenté y me acusaron de exagerar en el uso del cloruro de sodio." – Declaró. – "Eso fue cuando aún vivía en Lycosios. Jamás me arriesgaría a cometer semejante metida de pata aquí. Y mira que tengo ocho."

– "¿Entonces qué hago?"

– "Ya te dije, busca una función más. Sé que no quieres hacer lo mismo que yo y logro respetarlo, pero debes encontrarte utilidad en algo relevante para ellos si quieres existir."

– "No lo sé." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Lo discutiremos mejor cuando estemos ahí, ¿vale?"

– "Sí, supongo que será más fácil cuando compruebes que en ocasiones, si queremos ver nuestros deseos cumplidos, muchos de nuestros sueños deben morir primero."

El pesimismo de Tachibana no perdía su mordacidad; ni tampoco su sabiduría. Esa noche, como anunció, nos mudamos a nuestra nueva estancia: la casa de seguridad ubicada en la Bahía de Kalloni, a cuarenta kilómetros de Mitilene. Ubicada en una histórica zona geográfica donde cientos de caminos se congregaban, era un lugar perfecto para un escondite, o más bien base, como descubrimos al llegar. Imaginaba que nos encontraríamos con un edificio oculto entre las montañas y los árboles, lejos de la urbe. En su lugar, hallamos un edificio bastante amplio de tres pisos con más facha de una pequeña villa vacacional que una guarida ilegal. Por supuesto, cuando se es la familia criminal reinante de Lesbos, se puede ser tan ostentoso como se desee. Además, el nombre no estaba de más, pues había suficientes guardias para repeler cualquier clase de agresión, incluyendo un perfecto puesto elevado para que un vigía o francotirador cubriera toda el área en la redonda.

Bajando del camión que nos transportaba, junto a varias cosas más que serían útiles para el confort de sus habitantes, como muebles y demás, el caporegime Thanos nos indicó lo que sería nuestra habitación. No me extrañé que nos relegaran a una pieza de veintiséis metros cuadrados, con una cama junto a una mesita de noche y un sencillo ropero. Un solitario foco y un ventilador de techo más un baño completaban nuestros nuevos aposentos. Nada estaba ajustado para el tamaño de mi arácnida tutora, excepto que el colchón era tamaño _king size_ , aunque no estaba muy bien conservado. No era el lujo que esperábamos, pero ya habíamos tomado la decisión y, sin rechistar, comenzamos a desempacar nuestras pertenencias.

Ya que era de noche, nos fuimos a dormir después de que Thanos nos diera indicaciones de que mañana empezaríamos con nuestras labores. No nos dijo cuáles serían esas precisamente, pero tampoco discutimos y nos acostamos. No me molestaba compartir la cama con Tomoko, habiéndolo hecho varias veces en el pasado cuando ella detestaba descansar en el frío suelo durante el invierno. Lo incómodo del colchón y la dura quitina de mi amiga no ayudaban a conciliar el reposo fácilmente, pero esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Pasé el resto de la noche pensando en lo que acontecería mañana, en mi futuro y, por supuesto, en Olympia. Su ausencia había traído demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y salir de mi zona de confort para sumergirme directamente a las líneas frontales tan abruptamente me era una experiencia inquietante. Finalmente, logré cerrar los ojos y entrar al mundo onírico; mañana sería otro día.

– "Giovanna, despierta. Ya es hora."

La historia se repite. O más bien, los acontecimientos que conforman el registro de sucesos a lo largo de la vida de una persona siempre resultan similares a los que los precedieron. Nuevamente, me incorporaba de la cama y estiraba mis extremidades mientras badallaba y la luz del sol se filtraba por la única ventana disponible, iluminando las cuatro paredes que conformaban mi recámara. A excepción de que las paredes ahora eran albugíneamente relucientes y los mosquitos no me tapizaron con sus hematófagas evidencias dérmicas, el resto permanecía igual. Tomoko ya estaba levantada y aseada, vistiéndose para dar inicio a la faena que aún desconocíamos. No le pregunté cómo logro darse un baño cuando éste no posee las dimensiones para que ella cupiera cómodamente, pero la regadera móvil y el agua que se escurría debajo de la puerta me resolvieron toda duda. Estaba segura que ella empezaba a echar de menos nuestra antigua estancia.

– "Dúchate y espérame aquí, veré si consigo algo de comer." – Indicó la nipona, acomodándose su camisa. – "Preguntaré a Thanos o Arkantos en qué puesto pueden ubicarte. Acostúmbrate a ellos, son los únicos que aún poseen algo parecido a compasión aquí; pero tampoco esperes sonrisas a menos que encuentren utilidad en ti."

– "Sí, Señora." – Asentí. – "¿Tomoko?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "¿Qué utilidad tengo para ti? ¿Por qué me trajiste en primer lugar?"

– "Le di mi promesa a tu madre que te criaría hasta que pudieras valerte por ti misma."

– "¿Cuál es el beneficio que te sigue trayendo el juramento a un muerto?"

– "¿Ahora eres tú quien me lo pregunta?" – Rió, sardónicamente. – "En fin, supongo que eras una perfecta carta para apelar a los sentimientos parentales de nuestros superiores. Al viejo Ioannis siempre le agradaron los niños y yo sabía que volverme tu guardiana me otorgaría cierta protección."

– "¿Me desecharás cuando crezca?"

– "No, si continúas demostrando que educarte no fue una pérdida de tiempo." – Esclareció. – "Aunque, siendo sincera, aunque sólo me seas una herramienta, confieso que no sería lo mismo charlar con esa grillita que he cuidado desde que tenía dientes de leche."

– "Sigo preguntándome qué fue lo que te hizo ser fiel a tu palabra, especialmente con una empusa, tu enemiga natural."

– "La vida está llena de contradicciones, Giovanna. Y soy una arachne, jamás faltamos a nuestra palabra, por muy poco que las declaraciones intangibles valgan. El único resto de honor que me queda."

– "Y lo perderás cuando decidas volverte un gatillo más en las filas de esos miserables."

– "Los mismos que me han dado alimento y techo, igual que a ti." – Retrucó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. – "No lo olvides, Schiaparelli: no dejes que tu orgullo se transforme en obstinada soberbia; no hasta que tengas el suficiente poder para defenderla."

– "Sí, Señora."

Aún era una nadie, una insignificante _mantis religiosa sancta_ antropomorfa de nueve años. Mis únicas virtudes eran mi voluntad para trabajar y mi destreza musical; y solamente una de ellas tendría valor real aquí. Debía aceptarlo, al crecer literalmente bajo el techo del hampa, tarde o temprano me volvería uno de ellos. Tomoko se había adelantado desde hace mucho al no sostenerse de los valores morales que condenaban el tornarse al camino del crimen organizado, no teniendo razón alguna para aferrarse a los dictámenes que una humanidad que la rechazaba trataba de imponerle. Para mí, no era tan sencillo; Olympia y su genuina pureza cada día se volvían más mi beata metáfora, mi aforismo ideológico que insistía en que no debía convertirme en una cooperadora directa de las maquinaciones que sus consanguíneos fraguaban.

Ella murió por ello.

Alexandra era inocente y jamás hizo daño a nadie; inclusive con las actividades ilícitas que permeaban el nombre de su familia y que seguramente no pasaron desapercibidas para una niña tan lista, ella se mantenía como un axioma de integridad y honradez, virtudes tan diáfanas como las cristalinas y verdes ventanas del alma que llamaba ojos. Y aún así, sin haber cometido errores, fue inmolada por los pecados del padre, del abuelo y sus antepasados. Eso era lo que realmente me impedía abandonar toda ética, la extrema injusticia de la que me volvería parte si cedía. Un día podría despertar y terminar afectado a cientos de Olympias más; no tan directa y violentamente como plantar explosivos sobre mis víctimas, pero ayudando a los monstruos que realizaban tales acciones.

Yo sólo me dedicaba a cuidar vegetales y limpiar; decir que eso también me hacía una colaboradora sería implicar que los empleados que proveían luz, agua y demás servicios a la ciudad de Mitilene entera eran cómplices, pues la mafia necesitaba de tales amenidades para funcionar correctamente. Hasta ese momento, no estaba involucrada de ninguna manera en nada ilegal, no podían culparme de haber faltado a las normas que jamás aplicaron para mí en primer lugar. Y es por Alexandra que me mantenía firme en mi resolución de mantenerme responsablemente impoluta. Podría estar en la mismísima boca del lobo, incluso podría admitir que estaba dispuesta a cooperar con ellos si eso significaba seguir con vida, pero jamás me volvería un monstruo.

Es lo que Olympia hubiera querido.

Tomoko volvió, y me tenía buenas noticias: iniciaría probando mi suerte en la cocina. No como la creadora de exquisitas viandas, sino como ayudante. Mi tutora en las artes culinarias sería una mujer ya pasada de los cuarenta años de edad y el doble de peso llamada Kaneís. Prontamente y sin dilación, me vi llevando ingredientes y cortándolos tanto con cuchillos como con mis espolones mantoideos. Yo no me convertí en experta al instante, no descubrí un talento oculto; ella me superaba por mucho y tanto mi torpeza como mi lentitud me costaron muchas reprimendas los primeros minutos. No era una comprensiva anciana que dulcemente guiaría a su nieta por el camino de la perfección gastronómica, sino una férrea jueza y verdugo que no dudaría en clavarme el cuchillo carnicero a la próxima falta que cometiera. Y aún así, con las amenazas cuasi-racistas sobre mi origen tanto italiano como liminal, no podía contradecirla, por mucho que practicarle una reducción de peso instantánea al abrirle el estómago fuera una idea en extremo tentadora.

Ella tenía poder, yo no.

Kaneís era de las trabajadoras más veteranas de la familia, atendiendo ella misma a los retoños del viejo Ioannis; fueron sus platos los mismos que me alimentaron por nueve años, los que me proveyeron combustible para proseguir con mis tareas y fortalecer mi cuerpo en crecimiento. Me di cuenta nuevamente de la ironía de las cosas; jamás presté atención a que ella fue parte importante de mi vida, siempre dado por sentado que cuando yo trabajara y llegara el momento de comer, habría alimento en el plato. Su puesto era de los más ingratos, como mi anterior declaración dejaba en claro, pero ella poseía mayor autoridad sobre mí o incluso varios de los soldados, a quienes no dudaba en regañar cuando sus modales en la mesa eran inaceptables. No entendía tal paradoja, tal contradicción. ¿Cómo es que una anciana obesa y maleducada era tan importante, cuando su lugar era tan desechable como el resto? Entonces, escuchando las opiniones y cuchicheos de todos los presentes en el comedor, descubrí que la respuesta era tan obvia que la descarté a la primera:

Su comida era jodidamente buena.

Me sentí estúpida para no darme cuenta antes, pero era evidente que su longevidad, a pesar de mostrarse altanera con sujetos más numerosos y peligrosos que ella, se debía a su maestría en su campo culinario. Mi disgusto por su exigua tolerancia a mis errores de primeriza se transformó en respeto; ella era el perfecto ejemplo de lograr obtener autoridad y relevancia con sobresaliente trabajo constante. Lograr ese reconocimiento no debió serle sencillo, incluso con su eminente destreza gastronómica, pero el humano es débil y adulador ante la satisfacción de un estómago lleno. Así, poco a poco fue ganando hacerse un nombre y destacar entre la miríada de trabajadoras que iban y venían en la Familia Bakos.

Su legado fue pasado entre los miembros veteranos, que continuaban ahí por haber sobrevivido a los primeros años de violencia en el frente, intervalo temporal donde se pone a prueba la sangre nueva y se separan los débiles de los fuertes. Ella llegó cuando el actual Jefe heredó el puesto de su padre y, como es tradición con cada nueva generación, hubo una purga para acabar con los miembros menos leales. Con eso, únicamente quedaron los que habían obtenido el favor del nuevo mandamás, y Kaneís fue la que se encargó de poner comida esas bocas hambrientas. Futuras leyendas creando otras en el proceso, era una situación sinérgica e ideal para la todavía joven cocinera.

Ese era el verdadero secreto de su éxito. Daba igual que fuera más fea que una anatema, que su voz sonara a un ganso con laringitis o que sus algunos de sus comentarios solieran sonar racistas, incluso para los propios griegos; lo que necesitaban de ella era su energía para alimentar a las tropas y de forma sobresaliente. Al mundo le dan igual tus defectos y tu ideología mientras pueda usarte. De la misma manera, nuestros sueños y metas le son completamente indiferentes a la sociedad, pues es, a final de cuentas, los recursos que ofrecemos los que realmente les beneficiarán.

Los Bakos no requerían una belleza ni una compasionada persona, sino una maldita cocinera cuyas creaciones no causaran infecciones estomacales; y Kaneís cumplió con creces. Su nombre y rostro se volvieron sinónimo de sustento y satisfacción, su reputación se fue cimentando conforme cada platillo llegaba a una nueva boca y pronto tomó identidad. Los sujetos con quienes ella convivía podían deshacerse de otro sin problemas, matar les era tan mundano como respirar; pero ahora que conocían a la persona detrás de cada manjar que deglutían, que la reconocían como un ser pensante y consciente, dejaba de ser una figura anónima para convertirse en alguien. Existimos cuando nos recuerdan, nos recuerdan cuando somos personas, y somos personas cuando el mundo se beneficia de nosotros.

Trabajamos para vivir, literalmente.

Aquello selló el pacto, y mis labios. No más protestas, reproches ni pérdidas de tiempo; no más errores. Si deseaba ser alguien, debía trabajar, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Seguía sin pasar de un nivel mediocremente aceptable, pero era suficiente para anular los regaños de la obesa tutora y ganarme el derecho a degustar los platillos que ella preparara. Terminada mi sesión entre verduras, aderezos y utensilios sucios, el resto del día lo dediqué a ejercer mi rutina habitual al trapear pisos y limpiar muebles, labor que afortunadamente también estaba entre las primordiales. En todo ese tiempo, sólo me comuniqué con Kaneís o Arkantos y Thanos. Tomoko aún no regresaba y los soldados me tenían sin importancia. Eso no mermó mi objetivo de desempeñarme fastuosamente.

– "Tú, niña." – Me llamó el capo Arkantos.

– "Giovanna, señor."

– "Sí, eso. Limpia el baño del tercer piso. Usa lejía, no jabón, como ese muchacho… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

– "Creo que Goldstein o un apellido judío parecido." – Respondió su colega, Thanos. – "Era igual que ese del libro que leía el Jefe; ese de un tal George Irwin o algo así."

– "George Orwell, señor." – Hablé yo, usando una pose cortés. – "Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que se refiere a su obra ' _1984_ ', señor. Muy buena lectura, si me permite agregar."

– "Ah, sí, ese." – Asintió Thanos. – "En todo caso, haz caso y deja esos pisos relucientes. Ya me cansé de verlos más amarillos que los dientes de Onasis cada vez que vengo. Date prisa… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

– "Giovanna, señor." – Realicé una reverencia. – "Giovanna Schiaparelli."

– "Apresúrate, Giovanna."

– "Sí, Señor."

Cuando se es desechable, recordarles mi identidad a cada oportunidad, asegurarse que mi rostro, voz y, lo más importante, mi utilidad se quedaran grabadas en sus mentes, era absolutamente imperativo. Adularlos también, aunque eso venía después de afianzar mi plusvalía; hasta para repartir zalamerías eficientemente se requería de un protocolo. Me acostumbré a comportarme como un robot por nueve años, lo tenía bien practicado. Después de batallar por remover los hongos y demás mugre que permeaban ese desafortunado baño, sin contar que tratar de eliminar el olor a orina y bebidas alcohólicas fue otra odisea en sí que puso a prueba mi resistencia a las náuseas, me retiré para comer y regresar a mi habitación.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Tachibana, ya siendo más de las diez de la noche, encendí el tocadiscos y me propuse a seguir practicando las tonadas en mi teclado electrónico. Bajando el volumen para no perturbar a los demás, me deleité un rato con remembrar las piezas del pasado. Mientras proseguía imitando a los eruditos compositores con mis todavía novatas habilidades, no evitaba remembrar a la razón de que pudiera disfrutar de tan relajante pasatiempo en primer lugar. El sólo pensar en Olympia colocaba una sonrisa en mi rostro y me instaba a no darme por vencida en mi meta. El dolor de su partida todavía estaba fresco, pero soporté las lágrimas y continué sin ceder al llanto.

A casi medianoche, conmigo ya habiéndome duchado y acostada en la cama, Tomoko hizo acto de aparición. Raudamente me incorporé del lecho y esperé a que ella encendiera la luz para que su rostro me dijera cómo le fue en su primer día de trabajo como matona. Moviéndose lentamente entre la lobreguez de la habitación, con la pobre iluminación del astro selenita siendo insuficiente para abarcar su extensa figura arácnida, la nativa de Lycosios abrió la puerta del baño y abrió la llave del grifo de lavabo, sin encender la lámpara. Ella se lavaba la cara en las penumbras mientras yo continuaba esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pero ese incómodo silencio y el correr del agua me hacían pensar que la arachne trataba de borrar la violenta evidencia de su labor. Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

– "Somos simples herramientas, utensilios desechables, instrumentos pasajeros." – Mencionó ella al terminar, aún en la oscuridad. – "Artefactos cuyo valor se mide en nuestro desempeño útil y aumenta proporcionalmente conforme la eficiencia de este se eleva. Pero la gloria es efímera, el rendimiento decae y nuestra importancia también. Entonces la vida misma nos sustituye por la siguiente bolsa de sangre, reluciente y virginal, perfecta para exprimir hasta saciarse."

– "Lo sé, pero, ¿a qué viene eso?" – Interrogué, nerviosa.

– "Giovanna. ¿Recuerdas cuando regresé esa noche, llena de sangre después de que le dispararan a Papagos?"

– "Nunca la olvidaré."

– "¿Qué aprendiste de eso?"

– "¿Que mientras seamos útiles, seremos valiosos?"

– "No, aparte de eso. Algo más relacionado a este lugar, a los riesgos que conlleva."

– "¿Que todos somos mortales?"

– "Lotería." – Asintió entre las sombras. – "Incluso el más fuerte y aguerrido del mundo se convierte en el mismo polvo nimio cuando la guadaña de la muerte deja caer su juicio. No importa cuánto luchemos, cuán impresionantes y deslumbrantes sean nuestros logros; todos pertenecemos a la misma pila de cadáveres putrefactos que alimentarán a los gusanos, repitiendo el ciclo para la próxima generación de abono. Al final de la vida, todo es un gran depósito de estiércol que se alimenta de sí mismo."

– "Tomoko, ¿por qué me dices esto?"

– "Porque, verás, Schiaparelli." – Encendió la luz. – "¡Hoy todo estuvo aburridamente de la mierda!"

El incandescente resplandor del foco en el techo reveló la apariencia de mi arácnida compañera, esperando yo que, después de un día entero entre los rangos de los criminales que fungían como carne de cañón, su figura y atavío estuvieran cubiertos de sangre de sus víctimas, o al menos de la tierra usada para sepultar los cuerpos. Empero, en lugar de obtener una lúgubre imagen de mi tutora después de haber cruzado la línea, me encontré con la Tachibana de siempre, con sus seis ojos rojos, largo cabello negro y esa sonrisa sardónica, facsímil gestual que se ha vuelto lo más parecido a una mueca de alegría para la taciturna nipona. Su ropa lucía sudada y el olor a pólvora emanaba de ella como perfume francés, pero más allá de su cansada apariencia, no había indicios de haber recurrido a violentas reacciones. Al menos no que pudieran percatarse a simple vista.

– "¿No hiciste nada?" – Pregunté.

– "Bueno, aparte de practicar un poco con una escopeta, no pude ni dispararle a una cucaracha." – Contestó, quitándose la ropa. – "Obviamente no puedo ir caminando por ahí sin llamar la atención, así que tuve que esperar hasta que Nix nos cubriera con su oscuro manto para poder actuar."

– "¿Qué te pusieron a hacer?"

– "Ser guardia mientras el resto de los hombres coaccionaban a uno de nuestros contactos 'voluntarios' a soltar información sobre los turcos." – Reveló. – "Sugerí que yo acompañara al grupo para lograr una intimidación más eficiente, pero una novata no tiene derecho a elegir. En fin, logramos sacarle su cumpleaños, color favorito y hasta su fetiche de ser meado encima, pero nada que nos ayudara con el paradero de esos desgraciados. Eso fue todo; aburrido, ¿cierto?"

– "Sí, supongo." – Suspiré. – "Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Tomoko."

– "No me agarres cariño, Schiaparelli; ahora más que nunca es imperativo que abandones tus impulsos por crear lazos sentimentales con alguien. Mañana, los que aprecias ya no podrían estar aquí."

– "Ambas sabemos perfectamente eso." – Contesté, sombría y cabizbaja. – "Ya perdí a Olympia, no quiero perderte a ti."

– "Es inevitable, mantis." – Replicó, fríamente. – "Ya sea por balas, enfermedad o accidente, no seré eterna. Vete haciendo de una vez a la idea de que todo a quien conozcas no durará mucho, especialmente si son tan prescindibles como nosotras."

– "Quisiera que no fuera así, pero quien paga es el que manda."

– "Y bien que lo hacen." – Sonrió. – "Al menos eso espero. No me esperanzo de efectivo, que sinceramente sería superfluo para miembros no deseados en la sociedad humana, pero lograr uno que otro privilegio hace que arriesgarse a recibir plomo en la cara valga la pena."

– "Si vamos a morir, disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda."

– "Finalmente lo entiendes." – Asintió lentamente. – "Y antes que menciones el disfrutar tu tiempo conmigo, te recuerdo que el deleite con alguien quien te trata tan rígidamente como yo es nulo. A menos que hayas desarrollado síndrome de Estocolmo en estos años."

– "Eres la mujer que me crió desde que era una bebé, Tomoko." – Reiteré. – "Me has tomado bajo tu tutela por más tiempo que mi difunta madre. Sabes que no puedo considerarte menos que importante."

– "Te agradezco que sea alguien en tu vida, pero sería mejor que me bajaras de ese pedestal. Sólo te transmití lo que sé mientras te usaba de coartada para ser admitida en la Familia; no lo hice por amor o compasión, sino para mi propio provecho. No soy tu madre, ni tu protectora, sino una actriz temporal que espera no llores su ausencia cuando su tiempo llegue. Sé fría, Giovanna; la indiferencia nos libra de mucho sufrimiento."

– "Me es difícil aceptar algo así."

– "Por ahora, pero espera a que lo veas."

– "¿Qué?"

– "Lo que la vida hace con nuestros ideales."

Con eso, ella aplanó su cuerpo lo más que pudo y, tomando la regadera móvil, se introdujo de manera reversa al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta. Con el sonido del agua saliendo a presión de la ducha portátil resonando en la habitación, silentemente retomé mi lugar en la cama y cerré los ojos, meditando sobre las palabras de mi amiga. Ella siempre me convencía, no insistiendo con sermones, sino demostrándolo. Y yo continuaba ofreciendo débil, pero existente resistencia; Olympia seguía despertando mi temprano sentimiento rebelde que seguía cuestionando las enseñanzas y paradigmas que acepté toda mi vida. Aunque Tachibana no lo aceptara y me advirtiera hasta hartarse, me era imposible no guardarle cariño. Y entre el aprecio que le tenía a ella y Olympia, mi cabeza se debatía entre el cielo y el infierno que las dos representaban ideológicamente.

Tomoko se acomodó para dormir y yo, aunque ya en medio del camino a los reinos de Morfeo, levanté ligeramente mis piernas para permitir paso a las suyas, debajo de estas. Podía apostar que el primer beneficio que ella pediría si lograba ganarse el favor de nuestros superiores sería una cama para ella sola. Se rindió al sueño rápidamente, con sus ronquidos haciendo acto de presencia en cuestión de un minuto. Desde que tengo memoria, ella nunca me abrazaba y hacía un mes que había dejado de darme las buenas noches, así como los días; hacía todo lo posible para distanciarse emocionalmente de mí, esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Medité sobre mi suposición anterior, quizás fue algo apresurada: lo primero que ella haría, de tener la oportunidad, sería solicitar una habitación para ella misma. De esa manera y con el roncar mi compañera como canción de cuna, me rendí al sueño.

Los siguientes días fueron una reiteración insistente del _déjà vu_ rutinario: me levantaba, Tomoko se iba, le daba los buenos días a Kaneís, cocinábamos, servía los platos, limpiaba el inmueble e intentaba repetir mi nombre cuantas veces me fuera posible. Tachibana llegaba tarde, la mayoría del tiempo sin nada qué reportar aparte de las notables ocasiones en que lograba hacer uso de su naturaleza extraespecie y se infiltraba secretamente en donde se le ordenara para causar un efecto de pánico y asombro ante el enemigo. Realmente le agradaba actuar como el monstruo de la semana, como evidenciaba su entusiasmo al relatar tales pericias con detalle. Yo disfrutaba de esos momentos, porque si bien las descripciones de las violentas acciones que ella llevaba a cabo no eran muy agradables de escuchar, la arachne se volvía fugazmente una colega de habitación, eufórica por empezar a formarse su propia leyenda y hacerse notar en el siempre competitivo bajo mundo.

Mientras ella escalaba lentamente su prominencia, el adversario también. Los tan odiados grupos de criminales turcos, que se habían convertido en los némesis de los Bakos, no tardaron en responder a las agresiones y la acostumbrada paz pronto sería reemplazada por otro periodo de guerra. No era la primera que vivía, pero era la primera que encarnizaba en las líneas del frente, en las trincheras en las cercanías del oponente. La mansión era un castillo inexpugnable, hallada en un punto donde planear un ataque directo, además de suicida, sería imposible. Pero aquí, en esta intersección geográfica en el centro de la isla, el enemigo podría aparecer de cualquier lado. La seguridad y los guardias armadas aumentaban, así como la lealtad era puesta a prueba en cada enfrentamiento, una purga implícita que dejaba a los más fuertes y reciclaba los eslabones débiles.

La oportunidad perfecta para mí.

La paranoia y el cansancio son una combinación desastrosa para cualquiera. Entre la monomanía de arriesgar la vida y la fatiga diaria, los hombres necesitaban momentos para relajarse y regresar a la exhaustiva faena. Aquello lo satisfacían con visitar cualquier club local, especialmente de noche, para despejar la mente con jolgorio, alcohol y los placeres de la carne. Empero, en tiempos de guerra, el servicio era de tiempo completo y la presión ya empezaba a corroer la voluntad de los más dedicados a una vida de excesos que a defender los intereses de la familia. Éstos pronto se verían sin la gracia que les ofreció tales gozos en primer lugar, pero ellos no me importaban; mi objetivo eran aquellos que habían demostrado tener lo necesario para soportar una campaña de venganza seria, los que prevalecerían en las filas.

Con su prolongada estancia en la casa de seguridad, los hombres necesitaban hallar la manera de distraerse. Y la tecnología y el entretenimiento con cartas y dados sólo ofrecían satisfacción limitada. Para realmente devolverles la moral y, haciendo uso ingenioso de la fácilmente manipulable nostalgia maternal, se requería de alegrarles el estómago con verdadera comida de casera preparación; apaciguadora del hambre y gatillo de las memorias del agradable pasado. Haciendo uso de mi todavía notable dulzura infantil y mi asociación con una cocinera sobresaliente, me fui ganando la notabilidad entre las tropas cada vez que les servía sus platillos. Cuando los escuchaba llamarme por mi nombre y de vez en cuando recibir las gracias, supe que el plan estaba rindiendo frutos.

Y yo quise ir más allá.

Tomoko me inculcó que en la vida hay dos clases de oportunidades. La primera es la casualidad, formada a partir de hallar el lugar correcto en el momento justo y actuar lo más pronto posible, sin olvidarse de tener la seguridad de quererlo, para asegurar el lograrlo. La fragilidad de todo aquello reside en que tales chances no son cotidianas, requieren de un ojo atento para detectarlas y son fácilmente arruinadas por un pequeño pero importante momento de flaqueza en la voluntad, desperdiciando dicho golpe de suerte. El azar es un marionetista indiferente e injusto, jalando hilos arrítmicamente y ofreciendo sus bondades a justos e injustos por igual. La metáfora perfecta de la existencia.

La segunda clase de oportunidad, y la más descartada porque actualmente requiere un esfuerzo por parte del involucrado, es la que nosotros mismos creamos. El mundo seguirá adelante con o sin nosotros sin importar lo que hagamos, y la naturaleza mortal de preferir la pereza es lo que nos condena al eterno vacío de la mediocridad y a culpar causas externas por la desdicha que nosotros provocamos. El mundo sólo se detendrá a considerarte cuando uno lo fuerce a ello, cuando se tenga la voluntad suficiente de tomar decisión y usar esa fuerza interior para obligar a que la fortuna nos sonría. El débil, el que espera que espera a que la suerte le caiga del cielo, era igual que el mendigo que vi en esa ocasión en el puerto de Mitilene; un desgraciado esperando bondad de una sociedad que lo ignora y cuya miseria nunca mejorará en la inopia.

El fuerte es el que toma las monedas directamente de su bote.

Eso sonará cruel, y lo es, pero así es la verdadera ley de la naturaleza. Los conceptos de la igualdad, equidad y compasión son utópicas ilusiones creadas por la ficción social conocida como humanidad, un espejismo sumamente atractivo que ha servido como la etérea base del experimento llamado civilización; uno bastante endeble, si la constante decadencia de ésta a lo largo de la historia es suficiente prueba empírica. El león no detiene su ataque porque la víctima es una buena persona y reza todos los días, este destrozará a su presa sin piedad alguna porque el felino no pidió salvación o bondad, sino alimentarse. Y porque, realmente le importa un bledo, así como a la sociedad no le concierne nuestro pensar, sino únicamente nuestro actuar. Aquella brutal, gélida y despiadada realidad es la verdadera ley que nos gobierna, nos guste o no.

Y por supuesto, a nadie le agrada.

La vida no es dolor, la existencia lo es; ésta es la más demente y fría psicópata que haya existido. Nos rompe los huesos, nos asedia constantemente, y nos aplasta mientras tratamos de obtener aire, sin detenerse por un segundo. Abusará de nosotros y después bailará sobre nuestras tumbas indiscriminadamente hasta encontrar nuevas víctimas. Hacerle frente a todo eso, a esa atrocidad omnipotente, requiere decisión, valor y determinación. Podemos ser el pedigüeño con una taza y rogarle por caridad… O fortalecernos para devolverle los golpes a la cara. Enfrentarnos a la crueldad del sempiterno ciclo, liberarnos de su impasible yugo, aunque sea por unos momentos, era vivir. La vida es una guerra eterna, y si no somos soldados, somos cadáveres.

La mafia, el crimen, era una manifestación pura de todo aquello. Una entidad considerada dañina, negativa y que engloba todo lo que está mal con el mundo; un catalizador más en la máquina insaciable de la maldad humana. Absurdo. Admito que me sentí honestamente terrible cuando decidí aceptarlo de manera definitiva, pero los Bakos y el resto del hampa no éramos los villanos, sino una creación de la sociedad misma. Nos formamos porque nos quitamos la venda de los ojos y observamos el rostro más grotesco de la humanidad, la cara que nos injuriaba por no cumplir sus expectativas y no conformarnos con sus dogmas diseñados para mantenernos en el fondo. Ahí, con la vista clara y la voluntad de no dejarse pisotear por un mundo hipócrita, tomamos las riendas de nuestro destino y libramos una guerra desde las sombras.

Éramos expertos en fingir, en jugar el juego que la sociedad nos obligaba a ejecutar con tal de encajar y permitirnos mover las piezas correctas. Una perfecta mentira coligándose con una excelente falsedad; una simbiosis que nadie menciona, pero que todos construyen, ya sea que lo quieran o no. Y una vez dentro, ya habiéndonos expandido por la misma telaraña que la humanidad armó a base de sus fariseas mentiras e hipocresías, nos adueñábamos de lo que por derecho de fuerza era nuestro. Aquello era la razón de que nos repudiaran: logramos recuperar el poder que se nos fue negado, usando la propia fuerza que ellos nos proporcionaron y demostrando la increíble debilidad de su estructura social.

Y al final, la gente terminaba aceptándonos. Sus prohibiciones y reglas, esas virtudes que tanto se jactaron de haber sostenido, se volvieron contra ellos. Sus instintos imploraban romper esos grilletes morales, pero el miedo que éstos mismos habían desarrollado por años de conformismo les impedían llevarlo a cabo. Entonces, recurrían a nosotros. Si un comerciante necesitaba a la competencia fuera de su área de influencia, nuestros puños y gatillos estaban dispuestos a apoyar su economía. Si sus narices protestaban por hundirse en la euforia que los albugíneos polvos u otros estupefacientes proveían, nosotros alimentábamos su vicio sin juzgar. Armas, alcohol, drogas, mujeres; todo lo que ellos deseaban pero sus reglamentos les impedían obtener, nosotros lo conseguíamos.

Éramos los que metían las manos en la podredumbre para que el resto mantuvieran las manos limpias, los parias que liberaban de responsabilidad al contratista y evitaban que su impoluta falsedad se viera afectada ante los ojos ajenos; el demonio al que todos temen, pero recurren cuando su falsa dignidad prueba ser una mala imitación de honor, rogándole de rodillas al diablo que truene sus dedos y milagrosamente resuelva sus problemas. Todos nos conocían, pero sus bocas nunca nos mencionaban. Nos detestaban, pero respetaban. Nos usaban, y nosotros a ellos; dicotómicas herramientas simbióticas que formaban parte de la misma mentira. Por suerte, no todas las oportunidades deben nacer de mezquinos deseos egoístas; en ocasiones, es nuestra habilidad quien la coloca en nuestra mesa.

– "¡Elías, animal estúpido! ¡Arruinaste la maldita bocina!" – Vociferó el capo Thanos a su subordinado. – "¡Te dije que jalaras el azul, retrasado!"

– "¡Lo siento, jefe! ¡No era mi intención!" – Se disculpó el sujeto. – "¡Pero el sistema ya estaba viejo, era cuestión de que fallara en cualquier momento!"

– "¡No me salgas con ridiculeces, condenado cretense del demonio! ¡¿Y ahora en qué carajos voy a oír mi jazz?!" – Imprecó nuestro superior. – "¡Arregla esa mierda o te vuelo la puta cabeza, subnormal!"

– "¡Vale, vale, no se exalte!" – El tipo puso manos a la obra. – "Pero no puedo repararlo sin abrirlo. ¿Tiene un desarmador?"

– "¿Acaso crees que arriesgaré a que lo jodas aún más?"

– "¿Y cómo se supone que lo componga?"

– "Ese es tu problema, mozalbete. Cinco minutos."

– "¡Pero…!"

– "Cuatro y medio."

– "Uhm, disculpe, señor Thanos." – Fue mi turno de injerir, alzando mi mano y extremidad mantoidea al mismo tiempo. – "Si requiere de música, yo, con gusto, puedo ayudarle."

– "¿De qué hablas, empusa?" – Cuestionó el capo, mirándome de reojo. – "¿No pensarás en proponer ese tocadiscos viejo que les regalaron a ti y tu amiga araña, o sí?"

– "No, señor. Hablo de una alternativa de expresión musical directa." – Respondí, sonriendo. – "Si es de su agrado, puedo entretenerlo tocando en mi teclado."

– "¿El piano? ¿Qué sabes tocar?"

– "Piezas clásicas, principalmente, pero podría interpretar algo más de su gusto."

– "¿Conoces las de Strauss, pequeña?" – Habló de repente el capo Arkantos, encendiendo un cigarrillo. – "Toca la del Danubio Azul y sorpréndeme."

– "Siempre escuchando a ese condenado austriaco." – Thanos disintió con la cabeza. – "Mejor obligamos al imbécil de Elías a conseguir otro aparato."

– "Hazlo si quieres; yo sí aprecio la cultura, macedonio palurdo." – Rió Arkantos, sentándose en una mesa frente a mí. – "Date prisa, chiquilla."

Con saludo casi marcial, me retiré a mi habitación y con presteza tomé mi _Yamaha YPG-235_ , la base portátil y el cargador de corriente externo y regresé a colocarme en la sala, cerca de los caporegimes, que ya se habían servido un vaso de whiskey Jack Daniels y esperaban pacientemente por mi actuación. Había otros esbirros más presentes, pero ellos se encontraban afuera, haciendo turnos de guardia. El tal Elías, cuya torpeza me brindó el chance de esta ocasión, no se hallaba por ningún lado, posiblemente castigado. Me sentiría mal si me importara. Acomodando mi argento instrumento y tomando un banco libre para sentarme, conecté el teclado. Ajusté el volumen y demás parámetros y estiré mis dedos. Suspiré, estaba nerviosa, pero mantuve la compostura.

Sin hacer esperar más a mi público, inicié con el andantino en _re_ mayor característico de una de las obras más famosas de Johann Strauss segundo, tratando de dejar mi ansiedad atrás por cada nota que mis dedos y espolones mantoideos desataban a cada momento. La música es concentración y pasión, pero sobre todo, naturalidad; interpretar tratando de no arruinarlo generalmente lleva a esforzarse demasiado y menguando el resultado. No es fácil tocar para un superior, uno de ellos conocedor, y que decidía mi triunfo o éxito posteriores. Aún así y, sabiendo el riesgo que conllevaba, no me molesté en tomar las partituras; si realmente quería impresionar a ambos, debía demostrar mi capacidad de autonomía ahora que había captado su atención total.

Usando toda mi capacidad posible, mis dígitos bailaron sobre las teclas y los sonidos producidos por las biaurales bocinas parecieron sentar bien a mis espectadores, especialmente a Arkantos, cuya tenue sonrisa era suficiente motivación para proseguir con mi denuedo musical. La historia se repetía; él nos entregó la radio y después el tocadiscos donde yo me aprendía de memoria las melodías que a él gustaban. Entonces, llegó Olympia y me proveyó con las herramientas necesarias para que yo estuviera aquí, entreteniendo a la misma persona que sentó las bases de mi interés en tal rama artística. Tal ciclo hubiera procedido sin incluirme si yo no hubiera sido lo suficientemente lista para darme cuenta de que el barco hacia el reconocimiento se encontraba zarpando. Con la nota final siendo marcada y mi primer 'concierto' desde Alexandra, me mantuve silente en mi lugar, esperando el veredicto de mis oyentes. La música había cesado y fue reemplazada por mi acelerado latir.

Aplaudieron.

Thanos lo hizo como cortesía y Arkantos se mostraba más complacido que su contraparte, pero ambos habían disfrutado de mis diez minutos de tonadas del siglo XIX. Sus aprobaciones eran un pequeño paso más hacia el respeto. Eso me quedó claro cuando, ávidos de continuar la agradable sesión, ordenaron (no solicitaron) que reviviera los trabajos de Amadeus Mozart y Beethoven. Artistas clásicos y que todo entusiasta del piano habría tocado alguna vez en su vida, haciéndolos algo trillados, pero que jamás pasaban de moda. Así, los mandamases de la casa de seguridad en la Bahía de Kalloni se relajaron con una agradable combinación de sublimes tonadas, alcohol y tabaco. El humo de los cigarrillos se elevaba como mi fama y me encontraba tan encendida como éstos, pero yo no deseaba acabar como los grises e inertes restos que llenaban el cenicero, sino ser tan embriagante como el whisky y grabarme en sus cabezas.

Y lo más importante, ganarme, aunque fuera mínimamente, su respeto.

– "Ah, a eso es lo que llamo un sobresaliente 'Estudio Revolucionario' de Chopin." – Congratuló Arkantos, asintiendo. – "Un poco falto del virtuosismo característico del artista, pero muy impresionante para una niña tan pequeña."

– "Muchas gracias por los halagos, señor Arkantos." – Hice una reverencia. – "¿Desea escuchar algo más?"

– "No, de hecho, se nos hará tarde para ir a visitar al patrón." – Respondió, incorporándose. – "Pero fue interesante escucharte. Bien hecho, niña. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

– "Giovanna." – Repliqué, sonriendo. – "Giovanna Schiaparelli."

Él le dio unas palmaditas a mi cabeza y regresó con su colega a sus negocios habituales. Mientras tanto, yo me permití regodearme en la vanagloria de mi triunfo e inflando mi pecho y ego, tomé mis instrumentos y los guardé en mi habitación para seguir elogiándome con un exquisito almuerzo. Victoria, el nombre en latín para la diosa Niké; hoy ella me había sonreído y brindado el laureado éxito que estaba esperando. O mejor dicho, mi osadía y trabajo duro fueron los responsables; soy atea actualmente y la religión es meramente una representación filosófica de los conceptos aplicables a la vida diaria. Cuando me llamo descendiente de Hécate, me refiero a que mi estirpe ha heredado la fama de criaturas nocturnas, cazadoras de las sombras, hábiles y peligrosas.

Tenían razón.

El resto del día sucedió como era habitual, pero mi ánimo era considerablemente superior a ocasiones anteriores y el entusiasmo le fue evidente a la anciana Kaneís y a Tomoko, cuando regresó de sus labores. Jactanciosamente relaté a la nativa de Lycosios mi bravura e inteligencia en aprovechar el chance presentado, con ella contemplándome con una mirada impávida durante mi despliegue de desvergonzada soberbia. Al terminar, esperaba un reproche de su parte por dejarme llevar por mi fatuidad, actuando como una ganadora cuando únicamente había escarbado la superficie de la pirámide jerárquica. La altivez estaba reservada para los poderosos, no las pianistas amateur que no tienen edad siquiera de conducir.

Ella sonrió.

Tachibana estaba actualmente satisfecha por mi proceder, usando las circunstancias a mi favor e inmaculadamente asestando mi golpe con artística gracia. Y yo también; había demostrado que el tiempo que compartí con Olympia resultó de utilidad. Iniciaba mi ascenso, y Alexandra, incluso sin encontrarse entre los vivos, había sido parte importante. Jamás podría agradecerle por ello, pero honraría su memoria en cada pieza, tonada y _opus magnum_ que mis dedos y teclas interpretaran con brío. Ironías de la vida, Olympia, al fenecer, se volvió una mártir, una santa y beatificada musa; la muerte fue la manera de inmortalizarla. Vivimos después de perecer, somos alguien cuando no somos nada y estamos siempre presentes al cesar de existir.

Y lo hizo porque era importante, era alguien; no se desvaneció en el olvido, como una anónima gota en medio del mar. Ella se esfumó literalmente en una llamarada, con los aciagos fuegos artificiales del dispositivo explosivo que dejaron grabada tan infausta tragedia en la mente de todo habitante. La prensa se encargó de cubrir los sucesos posteriores, de asegurarse de que cada habitante en tierras helénicas no olvidara la identidad de los occisos. Incluso cuando perteneciera al bajo mundo, Olympia era más que una lápida en el panteón, más que el nombre de moda en redes sociales; era una inspiración. Yo quería eso, deseaba que tanto en vida y muerte se me fuera recordada; ser una tragedia, no una estadística más. Dejar mi huella en la incansable rueda del tiempo y el mundo.

Incluso si era en la infamia.

Los meses siguieron su curso y pasé de la niña sirvienta y ayudante de cocina a una empusa que sabía fungir como gramola viviente. Habiéndome ganado el favor de mis superiores, me gané el papel como intérprete en el bar improvisado en el que se había convertido la sala de reuniones principal. Ahí, en uno de los rincones del inmueble, yo residía tocando para un público cuyos únicos integrantes que mantenían consistencia en sus asistencias eran los propios capos. Los esbirros cambiaban su aparición cada tres días o incluso diario, pero los 'capitanes' del ejército de criminales se habían convertido en mis mayores admiradores. Claro, no es que yo fuera la atracción principal, ya que la bebida, tabaco, juegos y el intercambio de anécdotas eran (curiosamente) más interesantes que una mantis con un órgano tocando canciones de siglos anteriores, pero por lo menos, me habían aceptado como una persona, no una esclava.

Las cuatro etapas del éxito eran fama, admiración, respeto y poder. Habiendo alcanzado la segunda fase, sólo necesitaba seguir presionando. Los últimos peldaños serían los más difíciles de escalar; me tomó una combinación de voluntad, insistencia y suerte llegar hasta donde estaba, y apenas era una niña que no había existido lo suficiente. Mi conocimiento del mundo era, en su mayoría, simple teoría; necesitaba experimentarlo en carne propia, preferiblemente junto a alguno de los mandamases, para descifrarlos mejor y tornar la balanza a mi favor. Tomoko hacía precisamente eso, coligándose con la carne de cañón y creando lazos profesionales, ganando poco a poco prestigio. Las dos liberábamos la batalla en ambos frente, y si bien el mío era más seguro y culturalmente más estimulante, la de la arachne no carecía de apreciación.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Octubre doce, el día que Atenas fue liberada de la influencia del Eje durante la Segunda Guerra. Tomoko me despertó a mitad de la noche, cuando yo estaba sumergida de lleno en el mundo onírico y sus rondas empezaban a hacer nuestros encuentros cada vez más esporádicos. Tallándome mis ojos, precisé saber cuál era el motivo y ella, sin dilación, me ordenó vestirme, pues tenía un inusual regalo para mí. Extrañada por recibir un obsequio a casi la una de la mañana pero sin contradecir a mi tutora, me coloqué una camisa y pantalones blancos, siendo las primeras que mis dedos tomaron en medio de la oscuridad y seguí a la arachne al tiempo que yo luchaba por no volver a mi somnoliento estado. El resto de la casa permanecía en las penumbras y la argenta luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas le otorgaba un aspecto realmente tétrico.

Cuando llegamos al exterior, el sueño se esfumó de inmediato y fue reemplazado por incertidumbre y terror. Todos los hombres estaban reunidos en medio del patio de la propiedad, donde las palmeras y la albugínea fuente convertían al sitio en un lugar ideal para relajarse al aire libre. Empero, la zona ahora se había transformado en la escena preludio de una historia de horror al contemplar a los matones que habitaban ahí perfectamente armados y con una mirada estoica en sus igualmente circunspectos rostros, con todos sus ojos posados directamente sobre nosotras. Instintivamente tomé la mano de Tomoko y la estreché, pegándome lo más que podía a ella.

Ellos formaban un círculo y la conglomeración se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso a los cuatro caporegimes más importantes: Arkantos, Thanos, Onasis y, el francotirador experto, Papagos. Pero encontrarme con los grandes reunidos no era nada comparado con la figura central que estaba siendo protegida por aquel cuarteto que conformaba su guardia de élite: el mismísimo heredero absoluto de la Familia Bakos. Con su corte militar, barba en rastrojo, un áureo anillo en cada dedo, traje refinado oscuro y ostentando un solo ojo en su lozano pero cicatrizado rostro, Janus " _el Tuerto_ " Bakos era una dicotomía de juventud y veteranía, elegancia y barbarie; la clase de monstruo que englobaba perfectamente la enérgica y violenta ambición del bajo mundo. No necesito mencionar que yo estaba atónita por la presencia del primogénito del viejo Ioannis, especialmente porque su finísimo traje mostraba salpicaduras de sangre. Tachibana soltó mi mano y, con un ligero empujón, me dejó frente al hombre, cuya ropa no ocultaba su poca sanidad mental.

– "¿Tú eres Giovanna?" – Interrogó él, con una voz macabramente fría.

– "S-sí, Señor." – Respondí, temblando como si sufriera severo mal de Parkinson. – "G-G-Giovanna Schiaparelli."

– "La granjera y sirvienta de la mansión de mi padre." – Afirmó. – "Y amiga de mi difunta sobrina, que en paz descanse."

– "O-Olympia, Señor. Era una niña muy tierna y buena." – Me apresuré a contestar. – "También muy generosa. Me regaló un teclado."

– "Era una santa, lo sé." – Se dio la vuelta. – "Sígueme."

Obedeciendo y pasando entre esa pared humana, Janus me condujo hasta el centro del círculo. Ahí, como si me hubiera metido en medio de un aquelarre, yacía un hombre amarrado y de rodillas. Poseía una bolsa negra en su cabeza, tapándole la cara. Lo que sí era visible, y muy notablemente, eran las marcas indelebles de violencia sobre su persona, apenas ocultas por su exigua ropa. Los hematomas se sobreponían a sus tatuajes y la sangre le decoraba el resto de la epidermis. Por sus sollozos ahogados y la humedad que la luz del satélite selenita dejaba ver en la tela, sabía que se encontraba amordazado y llorando, en un vano intento por dilatar lo inevitable. Miré espantada a Tomoko, esperando respuesta alguna, pero ella compartía la misma afásica y gélida mirada que el resto, con sus seis ojos rojos luciendo más amenazadores que nunca.

Janus colocó un revólver en mis manos.

Anonadada, mis manos temblaban sin parar, siendo detenidas por las del hombre para evitar que soltara la monstruosa herramienta que residían en mis pequeños dedos. Con un cuerpo de acero inoxidable, tan argento como el astro selenita, cachas de bruno polímero con una roja línea en la parte trasera y su nombre claramente grabado en el cañón, se trataba nada menos que de un _Taurus Raging Bull 444_. Con ciento sesenta y cinco centímetros de longitud, kilo y medio de peso y calibre .44 Magnum, el revólver era un instrumento diseñado para la cacería de animales salvajes, un auténtico titán destructor cuyo único fin era pulverizar a la presa. Contemplar esa herramienta de muerte, sentirla en mis diminutas manos, era espeluznante.

– "Mátalo."

Pero no tanto como esa orden.

– "¿Q-q-qué?" – Pregunté, absorta.

– "Que lo mates." – Reafirmo el _Tuerto_ , afianzando su agarre. – "Jala el gatillo y mándalo directo al infierno."

– "N-n-no quiero, s-señor…"

– "No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, empusa." – Conminó. – "Dispara."

– "¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?!"

– "Porque este maldito turco de mierda…" – Le quitó la bolsa de un jalón. – "Es el desgraciado que colocó la bomba en el auto."

El mundo entero se detuvo. Esas palabras fueron más intensas que las seis balas que el revólver contenía en el cilindro y me sacudieron tan profundamente que mi temblequeo cesó de inmediato. Sólo una noticia de tan inmensa magnitud es capaz de enmudecer los colores del ambiente y dejar únicamente un terrible vacío monocromático en su lugar. Olympia, mi primera amiga verdadera, la única que no me vio como una herramienta más, un alma inocente, falleció por culpa del sujeto que tenía frente a mí. Había pasado noches enteras con insomnio y días completos con jaquecas por la infausta pérdida de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. La amistad fue corta, así como el tiempo de conocernos; un parpadeo fugaz, pero que no carecía absolutamente de importancia.

Siempre me pregunté en cuál sería mi proceder ante esta precisa situación. Es decir, ¿qué respuesta era la plausiblemente correcta? ¿Había que seguir a la consciencia moral o dejarse envolver por el instinto de la vendetta? ¿Y desde cuándo una niña de nueve debe cuestionarse sobre el hipotético escenario de encontrarse con el asesino de su amiga? Era una decisión que jamás debería tomar, nunca debió suceder en primer lugar, pero el momento ahí estaba, frente a mí; amordazado, llorando, sudado, sangrando y con hematomas en su maltrecho rostro. Él no tendría más de diecinueve, apenas un año que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, y ya había desatado una guerra en el bajo mundo, arrancado la vida no sólo a Alexandra y su padre, sino de decenas más que cayeron en las constantes represalias, y sellando su fúnebre futuro. Un poco de fuego y el mundo entero se viene abajo.

– "Mi padre está muerto." – Mencionó Janus, su voz suavizándose. – "Recibí la noticia hace unas horas. Su pulso cesó de existir. Era un hombre fuerte y realmente me asombra que haya resistido tanto tiempo, aunque ni la medicina más milagrosa hubiera podido reconstruir los pedazos de su corazón roto. Phoibos siempre fue su pequeño consentido, y Olympia nunca falló en colocar una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. Perder a ambos fue tan devastador como si él mismo hubiera estado en la explosión."

– "Lo siento…" – Musité. – "Siempre… siempre he apreciado la bondad de su padre al acogernos."

– "Todo lo aprendió de mi madre, ¿sabes? Ella fue la primera en partir de este mundo, llevándose gran parte de la alegría de mi viejo con ella." – Reveló. – "No tengo hijos. Yo tenía una esposa, pero ella prefirió irse con otro, así que nosotros tres éramos los únicos que quedábamos para mi padre. Aún recuerdo que, cuando nos hicimos partícipes en los asuntos de papá, él estaba contento no por los negocios, sino por tener a su familia cerca de él. La ironía de los Bakos: una Familia criminal tan poderosa y extensa, pero sólo cuatro miembros actuales que llevaban el apellido insignia."

– "No sé qué decir…"

– "No es necesario. Sé lo importante que era mi sobrina para ti, lo mucho que te ayudó y estoy completamente seguro que no pasa un día en que la recuerdes con el honesto cariño que solamente un niño puede concebir." – Aseguró, su tono ahora era casi sentimental. – "Ese teclado que ella te consiguió no fue cosa nimia, poseía mucho significado. Me gustaba escucharla interpretar las obras de Nikos Skalkottas."

– "¿En verdad?"

– "Sí. De hecho, ¿sabías que yo fui quien le compró el piano que está su habitación? Lo he conservado junto a su recámara, tal y como ella lo dejó al partir." – Dilucidó, soltando mis manos. – "Volví la mansión una fortaleza, pero esa habitación, esa pequeña cápsula del tiempo que simboliza una inocencia perdida, se quedará congelada por siempre, como una invaluable fotografía. Un humilde mausoleo casero me parece más digno que una ostentoso monumento a su tragedia."

– "Es lo que ella hubiera querido."

– "Así es. Era un verdadero ángel."

Entonces, su voz se tornó terrorífica nuevamente. Incorporándose, se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula. La mordaza mantuvo sus gritos a bajos decibeles, pero la expresión de dolor era claramente visible mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. La nube de polvo se internó en sus pulmones y mientras tosía inútilmente, Janus continuó su furioso soliloquio.

– "Y este sucio, pérfido, asqueroso, execrable y maldito bastardo hijo de puta le arrancó la existencia. Este cerdo que luce y huele peor que uno, es el responsable de que mi progenitor, el hombre que me trajo al mundo, haya fenecido. Me arrancó a mi familia, ¡mi sangre!" – Vociferó, caminando alrededor del preso. – "¡¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?! Porque mi hermano le calló la boca de una trompada cuando este animal, estando ebrio, empezó a hablar mal de él. Tan débil era su dignidad que la perdió al primer golpe y decidió vengarse de la manera más cobarde y abyecta posible, como el perro fariseo que él y toda su estirpe han sido desde que él y sus ratas turcas fueron concebidas."

Con una patada, lo impactó en el costado. Tomando en cuenta el ya magullado estado del extranjero, quizás le terminó de romper un par de costillas.

– "Vienen a este país, consumen lo mejor de nuestra tierra, se creen los dueños del mundo y, en lugar de hacer negocios como mi padre lo hizo por décadas, prefieren matarse como bárbaros. Quizás seamos tan sucios como ellos, seamos parte de la misma mentira, pero al menos nosotros tenemos honor, respeto, dignidad." – Le escupió la cara. – "Y no matamos niños inocentes. ¿Somos unos asquerosos criminales hijos de puta? Jamás lo negaremos. ¿Pero somos tan desalmados para cesar la vida de una pequeña de diez que únicamente deseaba visitar el teatro con su padre, por un rencoroso despliegue de soberbia? Prefiero que me decapiten."

Lo pateó con rabia en la espalda, casi quebrándole la espina. Entonces, volvió a agacharse a mi lado, quedando a mi altura, viendo al infeliz retorcerse como una larva en el suelo. Puso su mano sobre las mías, alzando el pesado revólver que apenas y lograba sostenerse entre mis débiles dedos.

– "Podría golpearlo literalmente hasta que mis nudillos se aplanaran, debería ser yo quien le dictara sentencia y ejecutara el juicio, atravesándole el cráneo con una bala. Lo que él ha hecho es completamente imperdonable y merece castigo. No sólo por los difuntos, sino por el honor de la Familia misma y lo que esta representa." – Manifestó, controlando sus ímpetus de seguir torturándolo. Me miró directamente y yo lo observaba de reojo. – "Estuve en casa de Phoibos un día antes de que falleciera. Parece que había encontrado una mujer que logró llamar lo suficiente su atención para hacerlo recapacitar sobre el rumbo de su vida. Estaba arrepentido por haber negado tanto tiempo el amor necesario a su hija, admitiendo que su egoísmo lo hizo distanciarse del fruto que él y su esposa hicieron con cariño. Ese viaje al teatro era el primer paso en demostrarle a la niña que trataba de reconciliarse con su pasado, ella y él mismo."

– "Yo no sabía eso…" – Respondí, alicaída. – "Acaso… ¿Acaso sabe qué dijo Alexandra de todo eso?"

– "No estaba enterada, supongo que Phoibos pensaba contárselo después, como una sorpresa." – Contestó. – "Pero si de algo sí hablaba, era de la liminal que había conocido en la mansión de su abuelo, y de la increíble música que componía con sus verdes manos. Debiste verla; la alegría que ella siempre debió tener y que los años de soledad le negaron, regresó a su carita. Me rogó que hablara con mi padre sobre mudarlas a ti y tu tutora a su casa en Atenas; yo le repliqué que lo intentaría. Ella en verdad te apreciaba."

– "Nunca fui digna de su bondad."

– "Escucha, sé que estás asustada, que esto es extremadamente repentino y que a tu corta edad no deberías verte envuelta en asuntos tan perturbadores, especialmente cuando involucran algo tan personal. Créeme, tampoco me gusta la idea de ver a otra infanta perder la inocencia de manera tan cruel, pero es necesario." – Aseveró. – "Olympia era parte importante de tu vida, un pedazo irremplazable en tu alma, y él te la quitó, porque le daba igual. A tu mejor amiga, a alguien que te hizo muy feliz durante su corta estancia porque siempre habló con el corazón, a una de las pocas joyas impolutas que no había caído en las garras de este mundo. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, has visto la crueldad de la que él es capaz, de la injusticia que permea este vomitivo mundo. Abandona tus temores, tus miedos, tus grilletes mentales que te aprisionan."

– "¿Y después qué?"

– "Vivir." – Afirmó, incorporando al hombre y dejándolo de rodillas. – "Esta arma representa más que un instrumento de muerte; es tu primer paso a la libertad. Siempre fuiste una criada, una peona; entonces, llegó Olympia y te mostró que no siempre tuvo que ser así. Ella pudo llevarte a la grandeza, y este miserable te arrebató la oportunidad, condenándote a la inopia nuevamente. Ahora, tienes la opción de elegir sobre la existencia de este animal, de elevarte hasta la cima y volverte jueza y verdugo con sencillamente apretar el gatillo. Recupera esa libertad que te fue negada, reclama la oportunidad que se te rechazó."

Se acercó aún más y susurró a mi oído.

– "Disfruta del poder."

Como un moderno Mefistófeles griego, Janus me ofreció la tentación de regodearme en la crapulencia de la violencia, de gozar del privilegio del libertinaje que sólo los que se hallan al tope de la cadena alimenticia poseen, embriagarme con las ínfulas de la fatua supremacía sobre lo que sería mi enemigo. Y ahora, la herramienta necesaria para llevar aquello a cabo residía en mis manos, temblando, pero sin querer soltarse. Entre más pensaba en Alexandra y su honesta sonrisa, más remembraba que esta ya no estaría aquí para que el mundo pudiera disfrutarla, por más indigno que este fuera de tan fastuoso privilegio. Mucho de mi optimismo empezó a rejuvenecer a su lado, me hizo sentir que la existencia era más que un evento de situaciones al azar donde podíamos ser o no partícipes activos.

Y este monstruo la mató.

Podía culpar a la violencia inherente que crecer en la mafia involucra, a la suciedad con la que su familia trata y lucra todos los días, a hallarse en el lugar equivocado en la hora incorrecta; pero todo eso quedaba en segundo plano. Ahora, el desalmado que se atrevió a destruir mi gran bastión de esperanza, el que continuaba llorando con sus negros ojos, rogando afásicamente al cielo porque yo mostrara la piedad que él jamás tuvo, se hallaba a menos de treinta centímetros del extremo del cañón del revólver. Todos los sentimientos que me embargaron durante estos meses: la decepción, sufrimiento, pesar y, sobre todo, ira, estaban concentrados en los seis proyectiles del arma. La distancia entre su cráneo y el cañón disminuyó, hasta que el arma tocó su temblorosa y sudada piel, el volumen de su plañir aumentó, la expectativa del público estaba por las nubes.

Podía hacerlo.

Las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas cesarían y de él fluiría un río de sangre, derramando la misma cantidad que yo solté en mi duelo. El monstruo, el enemigo, el némesis, sería eliminado con justicia. Una sola bala, y el mundo se torna pequeño, pues mi grandeza sería demasiado para cualquiera. Decisión, autoridad, poder; aquello que siempre deseé, por fin estaba en mis manos. No habría otra oportunidad, no podría repetir tan única acción por mi propia cuenta; si desperdiciaba el privilegio, me arrepentiría el resto de mi patética vida. Esto me marcaría, me cambiaría la existencia entera; y me haría alguien. Dejaría de ser una anónima mantis, me convertiría en algo que los Bakos siempre necesitan: una más de ellos, una aliada, una herramienta útil y confiable. Y sólo necesitaba probar mi lealtad con jalar del gatillo.

No lo hice.

Sabía que me ganaría el repudio por tal acción, pero no deseaba exterminar su vida de esa manera. Lentamente, mis manos disidieron en su afán de seguir sosteniendo ese pesado instrumento y, para sorpresa grupal, el revólver cayó al piso, soltando algunos cartuchos al impactarlo. Hubo ligeros resoplos y gruñidos de decepción por parte de los presentes, incluso cuchicheos sobre lo esperado de mi proceder y otros condenando mi aparente cobardía. Los ignoré, mi atención entera estaba en el infeliz sujeto cuya mirada se debatía entre el terror absoluto y la incredulidad total. Sabiendo lo que había hecho, las consecuencias de sus acciones y rodeado de los mayores asesinos de toda Grecia, jamás hubiera esperado compasión de una de ellos. Comprender mi reticencia era sencillo: el moriría de cualquier manera u otra, matarlo no cambiaría nada. Los muertos resultados en la guerra que se desató no volverían a la vida si lo extinguiera, la animosidad entre los grupos criminales no disminuiría al asesinarlo; dispararle no me regresaría a Olympia.

Pero me satisfaría la venganza.

Con la misma velocidad que Alexandra se esfumó de este plano existencial, en una infausta nube de metal y fuego, mi espolón se dirigió como una saeta hacia él. Mis extremidades mantoideas, a pesar de mi edad, eran lo suficientemente poderosas y duras para atravesar madera con el grosor de una puerta común y corriente. Así que cuando mi espolón derecho entró directamente por su ojo izquierdo, la quitinosa punta se abrió paso por la cuenca ocular hasta chocar contra su lóbulo frontal. Mi vesania era tal que incluso cuando el shock causado por la destrucción de su nervio óptico lo había puesto en un estado de coma, seguí moviendo mi extremidad para dañar lo más posible su cerebro. Pude sentir el crujir del hueso craneal y los líquidos cefálicos escurrirse mientras yo continuaba moliendo su impía sesera.

Con el espolón cubierto de sangre, hueso pulverizado y líquido cefalorraquídeo, el tipo, más que muerto, cayó boca arriba cuando lo empujé para liberarme. Al impactar su vacía cabeza el piso, su rostro lentamente quedó de lato soltó un brote de sangre por la herida ocular y pronto su nariz y boca también empezaron a dejar escapar la hemoglobina. Escupí al cadáver; una líquida vituperación que denostaba todo mi odio en un poco de saliva. No hubo otro sonido más que el de los insectos nocturnos, el lejano sonido de la ciudad, mi respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado. Ni una sola alma se atrevió a pronunciar palabra mientras la sangre formaba un charco carmesí que la luna se encargó de otorgar un etéreamente lúgubre brillo.

Lo había hecho, le quité la vida personalmente al cerdo que arrancó las alas al último ángel y obligó a este demonio a surgir de las flamas de la venganza. Y junto con él, el último rastro de humanidad en mí también pereció. No sentí asco, arrepentimiento o dolor alguno, sólo un siniestro sentimiento de satisfacción y soberbia; disfruté del poder, y lo amaba. Fue sólo un momento efímero, pero el placer de haberme impuesto sobre mi enemigo era ciertamente duradero, y muy embriagador. Alzando la mirada, contemplé el plateado rostro del astro selenita, cubriéndome con su argento manto nocturno. Esta era la verdadera yo, la que siempre quise llegar a ser, la temible y poderosa descendiente de Hécate que nadie podía atreverse a tocar. No había vuelta atrás, el destino estaba decidido.

Finalmente, era una de ellos.

Los aplausos y ovaciones rompieron la afonía ambiental y, en un instante, mi nombre se elevó entre las voces de los eufóricos testigos, complacidos por haber cumplido con la orden de su superior de manera tan inefablemente violenta. El tétrico ritual estaba completo y la mano del diablo mismo me congratuló silentemente acariciando mi cabeza, dándome la bienvenida al Cocito por las puertas que yo misma había abierto. Tenía las manos sucias y no podría borrarlo de mi pasado; un rojo sello que me tatuaría la existencia eternamente. La niña que mi madre trajo al mundo, la que Tomoko cuidó y Alexandra apreció, había desaparecido en un mar de hemoglobina y aclamaciones. La ironía volvía a hacerse presente; terminé una vida para empezar una nueva: la mía.

El precio de admisión se cobraba en sangre, y yo pagué con gusto.

Una sonriente Tachibana, la única cuyo apoyo actualmente venía de nuestra amistad y no de mi despliegue asesino, me condujo de vuelta a nuestra habitación. Mientras nos alejábamos, pude ver a un par de hombres tomando una gran bolsa negra para deshacerse del cuerpo. La infernal sinfonía de las risas y mi nombre a coro fue una experiencia tanto gratificante como tétrica. Yo continuaba muda, tratando de hilar mis pensamientos y pronto me vi empapada por el agua de la ducha y las manos de la arachne tallando mi cuerpo con una esponja. Mientras el líquido lavaba los restos que me marcaban como la ejecutora estrella de esa noche y observaba el agua escurrirse por el drenaje, mi consciencia se tensaba en la condena que había puesto sobre mi persona. Los ímpetus se habían sosegado, la euforia del momento y la adrenalina cedieron; ¿en verdad lo anterior había sucedido? ¿Era ese el camino que había tomado?

– "La primera vez nunca se olvida." – Dijo de repente Tomoko, enjuagando mi cabello. – "Más allá del temblor en el cuerpo, los horrísonos acúfenos que te taladran los oídos en el silencio y las vívidas memorias del acto impregnadas en tu cabeza, será el conflicto moral lo que no te dejará dormir esta noche."

– "A pesar de que matar a ese miserable no me parece incorrecto…" – Musité. – "Siento que le he fallado a Olympia."

– "Ella estaba enterada de lo que su familia hacía. No la subestimes por su edad, sabes muy bien que la niñez no nos hace menos peligrosas, Schiaparelli." – Opinó. – "Cierto, se asustaría al saber que su amiga no era tan inocente como creía, pero al final te aceptaría. Mientras siguieras brindándole compañía, no le importaría que hubieras destrozado el cráneo de ese infeliz con un mazo."

– "Me cuesta creer que alguien tan inocente pudiera aceptar algo tan barbárico."

– "¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que tú eres prueba viviente de que la inocencia no está ligada a nuestra capacidad de causar daño?" – Recalcó. – "Hace unos meses tú recogías tomates y te manchabas los overoles de tierra. Mírate ahora, dejando tuerta a tu primera víctima. Por cierto, fue gracioso que eligieras ese método estando a lado del jefe; tienes agallas, niña."

– "Dudo que siga siendo una menor." – Disentí. – "Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido niñez, para empezar."

– "No es que la necesites mucho cuando te encuentras en el fondo del Tártaro. La inocencia, a final de cuentas, es sólo una ilusión que muere con el ariete de la realidad. Agradece que estuviste del lado correcto cuando lo descubriste."

– "¿Somos el lado correcto?" – Reí, sardónicamente. – "¿El que deja a una menor de edad matar?"

– "El que te deja elegir." – Aseveró. – "¿Piensas que el mundo tan idílico en el que crees te aceptaría? No pasarías de una atracción de circo o una exótica esclava vendida a algún degenerado. Tu inocencia hubiera muerto desde hace mucho en tu idealizada sociedad, Giovanna. Esta vida criminal, aunque suene contradictorio, es el menor de ambos males."

– "Esos son ejemplos extremos de una sociedad villanizada. Las posibilidades son más que trágicas conclusiones, Tomoko." – Acoté.

– "Adelante." – Extendió su brazo, señalando hacia la salida. – "Si tanto crees que el mundo va a tratarte mejor, eres libre de irte. Vamos, Dorothy, sigue el camino de ladrillo amarillo al castillo de Oz. No tienes que quedarte en este inicuo y corrupto nido de maldad pura."

– "¿Piensas que la mafia me dejará irme sin meterme una bala apenas cruce los límites de la propiedad?"

– "¿Piensas que eres tan importante para ellos? Gio, aunque lo niegues, sigues siendo una niñita." – Rió otra vez. – "Podrías despedirte de todos públicamente y nadie intentaría detenerte. ¿Sabes por qué? Por lo mismo que acabamos de hablar: saben que si no terminas como el fenómeno principal en un circo ambulante, serás explotada de manera aún peor. Pero anda, que nadie se interpondrá en tu sueño de integrarte a la falsedad de la sociedad. Luego me envías una postal desde el calabozo donde te hayan encerrado, ¿vale?"

Quise replicarle con la misma mordacidad y quitarle esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro, pero sería inútil discutir con ella. Y lo que más me enfurecía, es que aunque continuaba discrepando con su fatalista retórica, debía aceptar que tenía razón respecto a mis escasas probabilidades de conseguir algo mejor ahí afuera. ¿Realmente podía esperar bondad en ese mundo que continuaba comiéndose a sí mismo? ¿Habría habido un giro radical de ciento ochenta grados que hiciera cambiar a la misma sociedad que seguía marginando a quienes consideraba no aptos para sus clasistas estándares, como el vagabundo en el puerto continuaba denotando? ¿La piedad nacería repentinamente y esta mantis antropomorfa sería amada?

Olympia lo hizo, sí, pero yo era empleada de su familia, sabía que podía confiar en mí y las particulares circunstancias la hicieron más recíproca hacia mi amistad. Incluso si hallara otra pequeña en la misma situación de la occisa Alexandra y lograra generar simpatía, el resto de su mundo no me admitiría. La Familia Bakos pudo deshacerme de mí cuando pudo, pero yo crecí entre ellos, trabajé exclusivamente bajo su tutela, me conocían lo suficiente para saber que yo poseía suficiente valor para ser conservada. Tomoko era mi protectora, y Olympia también lo fue por todo el tiempo que la conocí; me otorgaron la suficiente inmunidad y poder para garantizar mi estancia. Aquí también, habiéndome ganado ya el reconocimiento de los capos y el nuevo Don, sin contar al resto de los hombres.

Allá afuera, estaba sola, completamente incapaz de defenderme. Y si lo hacía, si respondía a sus agresiones, sería marcada de por vida. No tenía opción real: esta era ahora mi casa, mi hogar, el único lugar donde se reconocían mis talentos y poseía una identidad y nombre; una vida. Dejé que mi compañera nipona terminara el aseo y, aceptando el inicio de esta nueva etapa, me fui a dormir. No lloré, no me lamenté más; desperdiciar energías añorando el inflexible pasado era absurdo. Los hermosos ideales, aunque nobles, no me darían lo que pido sin sufrir aún más. Era un camino demasiado incierto, demasiado inseguro. Los Bakos eran la mejor opción, la más sensata. La muerte, la violencia, la sempiterna lucha de todo ser vivo por sobrevivir; aceptar las verdades inevitables de la existencia eran vitales.

Quién sabe, quizás al final, podría llegar a gustarme.

Al siguiente día, todo transcurrió de manera regular, con nadie más mencionando el incidente, pero sonriendo y afirmando silentemente con la cabeza al verme. De ser 'la grillita' pasé a ser 'la niña mantis'; un sobrenombre nimio pero al menos era correcto y me ayudaba a calmarme los nervios por tener lo sucedido aún fresco. Me encontraba en medio de lavar los platos cuando Arkantos, llamándome por mi nombre, me ordenó a que lo acompañara. Siguiéndolo, llegamos hasta la parte trasera de la propiedad, la cual daba a un vasto terreno abierto. Estaba fuera de la reja delimitadora y era una especie de jardín al aire libre. Había algunos manzanos y otros árboles que daban un buen aspecto a la fachada. Ahí, abriendo una pequeña bodega de madera, reveló un rifle de aire _Daisy Red Ryder 1938_ y me lo entregó.

Sin pronunciar todavía palabra, tomó un bote con balines y gesticuló señalando un compartimiento en el cañón del arma. Obedeciendo, inserté una decena de las bolitas de metal y el capo hizo ademán de que jalara la palanca, cargando el arma. Con eso, apuntó hacia un grupo de botellas vacías a quince metros de distancia, alineadas sobre una vieja valla de madera, restos de la antigua edificación antes de ser remodelada. Entendiendo que mi trabajo era derribarlas, me arrodillé para obtener mejor estabilidad, aunque no es que la necesitara con un rifle tan ligero. Él rápidamente me corrigió y me tomó del brazo, indicando que debía hacerlo erguida. Asintiendo y retomando mi tarea, centrando el alza en una botella de color verde, me tomé un par de segundos hasta apretar el gatillo y liberar un balín a cien metros por segundo.

Y no le di.

A pesar de no usar pólvora y no tener virtualmente potencia para sacarme de balance, erré el disparo. Arkantos no reaccionó y siguió observando las botellas. Recargué el rifle y volví a tratar. Un retintín confirmó mi éxito. El capo sonrió y me congratuló acariciando mi cabeza, provocándome alegrarme también. Él me prestó un sombrero viejo de paja para protegerme del sol y, así, pasé la tarde arrojando bolitas de metal a envases de diáfano vidrio, mejorando (marginalmente) mi puntería y ciertamente divirtiéndome bajo los cielos de Kalloni. Sabía que detrás de tan aparentemente inocuo entretenimiento estaba el objetivo de familiarizarme con lo que sería mi verdadera vocación en el futuro, pero no me quejé; si iba a volverme una matona, si debía recorrer el sendero oscuro de la vida, disfrutaría el camino tanto como pudiera.

Los meses prosiguieron su cauce regular, conmigo volviéndome una experta en impactar botellas conforme el tiempo pasaba. Después de una semana de haber atacado vidrios vacíos a distancias infantiles, se me fue entregado otro rifle de aire, esta vez de calibre .22, ideal para cazar alimañas como ratas y ardillas a mayores distancias. Disparar a presas vivas era más estimulante que a objetos inanimados y pronto la población de pequeños animales fue reducida en los alrededores de la propiedad. También proseguía divirtiendo en ocasiones a los habitantes con una relajante sesión de música de piano electrónico. Tomoko continuaba su rutina de intimidante nocturna, notándola cada vez más animada conmigo y dispuesta a contarme sobre su día.

Era como si matar a ese turco hubiera sido la respuesta a todo. Ahora que estábamos casi en el mismo oficio, Tachibana trataba de crear los lazos amistosos que ella estuvo evitando por tantos años conmigo. Sólo fue una mejoría muy leve, la arachne seguía siendo circunspecta y me recordaba que no me encariñara tanto con ella. Al menos los buenos días y noches habían regresado a su vocabulario. Yo intentaba hacerle caso, sabía que la frialdad sería crucial para mantener mi estabilidad mental cuando llegara mi turno de volverme una soldado hecha y derecha. Cada vez que mi arma cobraba la vida de otro roedor, trataba de visualizar que sería igual que acabar con una persona, borrando la línea moral y lógica entre ser y no ser pensante. Todos somos animales después de todo, así que mi comparación no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

Supe que estaba suficientemente preparada cuando Tomoko volvió un día con la ropa cubierta de sangre y mi primer pensamiento fue en lo difícil que sería retirar las manchas de la tela. Exigí saber qué había sucedido, claro, pero no expresaba ese temor aplastante que yo hubiera demostrado tiempo atrás. No me extrañé por su tétrica sonrisa y el que revelara un argento revólver _Smith & Wesson modelo 29_ de su cinturón, ostentándolo con terrorífico orgullo; yo sabía que tarde o temprano ambas estaríamos a la par en cuanto a sangre.

Matar es parte indeleble de la naturaleza, y yo lo acepté con toda la naturalidad que una menor de edad que careció de niñez podía concebir. No hubo debates morales, nada de conflictos internos ni miedo paralizante; sólo le di la bienvenida a mi compañera, mis palabras de felicitación y nos dispusimos a descansar. Ya no me importaba si había matado a uno o a cien, una vez reclamada una vida, los siguientes números sólo eran estadísticas. No valía la pena preocuparse por cantidades y cifras de gente que no volvería.

La indiferencia era libertad.

Al siguiente año, justo en el mismo mes que había comenzado a trabajar en la plantación de tomates de la mansión Bakos, Arkantos nos llamó a mí y mi amiga hacia el despacho de Janus. El nuevo Don nunca estaba más de un día en el mismo sitio, siempre viajando y atendiendo asuntos como el jefe de la Familia, así que era una ocasión especial y privilegio el visitarlo personalmente. Al atravesar las decoradas puertas de albugínea madera, nos encontramos con él mandamás, sentado y leyendo tranquilamente en su escritorio de ébano. Él nos invitó a tomar asiento e incluso nos invitó a tomar un dulce de su reserva personal en su tazón, como si de un viejo doctor familiar se tratara. Todo era una fachada, claro, pero él era bueno manteniendo apariencias.

– "Díganme, chicas, ¿cómo se sienten viviendo aquí?" – Preguntó Janus, directo al grano. – "¿Disfrutan su estancia?"

– "Sí, Señor." – Respondimos al unísono.

– "Sé que dicen la verdad. Y lo mismo es para los demás; ellos no tienen quejas de ustedes." – Aseguró. – "Han servido lealmente a los Bakos por muchos años, a pesar de que parecían que sus estatus como peonas no mejoraría. E hicieron los últimos días de mi difunta sobrina los mejores de su corta vida. Esa fidelidad no se puede comprar y me alegra que estén de nuestro lado."

– "Gracias, Señor." – Tachibana hizo una reverencia. – "Sólo estamos agradecidas con la Familia por acogernos."

– "Estoy seguro que sí. Es por eso que les tengo una propuesta que no podrán rechazar." – Encendió un cigarrillo. – "Quiero que se muden a mi casa y fortaleza principal, en las afueras de Atenas. Es un lugar precioso, cerca del Monte Pentélico. A su lado, la mansión de mi padre es una triste choza. ¿Qué dicen?"

– "Estaríamos extremadamente honradas de tal privilegio, Don." – Fue mi turno de replicar. – "Yo no tengo objeciones."

– "Ni yo tampoco, Señor." – Se unió la arachne pelinegra. – "Será un placer servirle en su hogar."

– "Perfecto." – Asintió, degustando su tabaco. – "Empaquen de una vez, se irán en una hora."

– "¡Sí, Señor!"

Una reunión corta, veloz, pero radical; así eran los cambios que nos marcaban de por vida. Esa misma noche, nos vimos en la parte trasera de un gran camión que nos transportaba a nosotras y varias posesiones de la Familia que serían trasladadas a sus nuevos aposentos en la capital nacional. Dado que nos dirigíamos hacia el aeropuerto de Mitilene, no pude dejar de pensar en último día que vi a Olympia, pero no lloré; ya eran demasiadas lágrimas derramadas. Sacando eso de mi cabeza y volviendo a mi estoicismo, arribamos hacia una pista reservada para el vuelo privado a nombre de Janus. Me hubiera gustado decir que disfruté mi primer viaje en avión como pasajera de primera clase, pero en realidad mi experiencia se resumió en esperar escondida en una caja de carga hasta que la aeronave aterrizó en el _Eleftherios Venizelos_ , el aeropuerto internacional de Atenas, para repetir la acción hasta arribar a la fortaleza del Jefe.

Cuando Janus comparó la mansión de su occiso padre con una edificación humilde, no exageraba. La del nuevo Jefe era una comarca esplendorosa, un ostentoso palacio digno del mafioso más poderoso de las tierras helénicas, residiendo a las faldas del imponente Pentélico, el lugar donde provenía el mármol para alzar el famoso Partenón. Pero los minuciosos detalles de las pruebas arquitectónicas del imperio criminal de los Bakos no me eran de importancia, mi atención se centraba en cuáles serían mis obligaciones en tan lujosos aposentos. Pronto lo descubriría. Arkantos y Thanos se quedaron en Lesbos, así que tendríamos que empezar a familiarizarnos con los caporegimes Onasis y, el hijo de puta más letal con un francotirador que haya conocido, Papagos. Fue el primero quien nos condujo hasta nuestra habitación.

Ciertamente era más de lo esperábamos: habían dos camas, una de ellas con tamaño suficiente para el enorme físico de mi amiga arácnida, un baño de dimensiones perfectas y espacio libre que hacían parecer las suites de los hoteles de lujo como claustrofóbicas prisiones soviéticas. Nuestros puestos no cambiarían, conmigo ayudando a la vieja Kaneís, quien también se había mudado, en la cocina, haciendo la limpieza y tocando el teclado electrónico de vez en cuando en el bar personal que la mansión poseía. Aprendí nuevas tonadas y mi repertorio empezó a incluir piezas más modernas para satisfacer los gustos del variado público. Mi amor por la música clásica no disminuyó y eran mis favoritas de interpretar.

Tomoko también volvió a su trabajo como matona, aunque ahora sus obligaciones se extendieron a guardia nocturna de los cargamentos de la mercancía que llegaba desde los puertos. Eso marcó el inicio del consumo de sustancias enervantes para soportar las largas jornadas y sus cada vez más exiguas horas de descanso. Me preocupé por la salud de Tachibana al principio, pero con el paso de los días, recordé que nadie desea ser salvado y que las decisiones personales de la nativa de Lycosios no eran de mi incumbencia, así que preferí guardarme mis comentarios. Ciertamente no me afectaba, así que pude dejarlo pasar. Además, eso me motivó a volverme mejor en mi trabajo y esforzarme más, para inmunizarme en caso que la naciente adicción de la arachne la llevara a perder el favor de la Familia.

Ella misma me ha inculcado que la única persona que debe importarme, soy yo.

Los siguientes meses se caracterizaron por una relativamente pacífica estancia, al menos para mí, haciendo caso al protocolo habitual. Las festividades, como Navidad o Año Nuevo, eran meras celebraciones privadas entre la arácnida y yo. Yo era llamada para entretener musicalmente a los habitantes en la tarde, pero en la noche todos preferían darse la gran vida en clubes nocturnos y nuestra presencia era innecesaria en tales ocasiones. Tampoco es que nos importaran; las fiestas humanas no eran asunto nuestro y mientras nos otorgaran el día libre por hallarse celebrando, no había queja alguna. Era curioso cómo, nuevamente, no creábamos amistades con otros que no fueran los capos y el Don. Tal vez fuera soberbia, quizás sabíamos que el poder era lo único que importaba, pero era una regla implícita en nosotras el coligarnos oligárquicamente e ignorar al resto.

Yo no pasaría mucho tiempo siendo la sirvienta/artista de la mansión de Janus. A casi estar a dos años desde la muerte de Olympia, Onasis, el gordo pelirrojo que era el brazo más fuerte del grupo, me ordenó seguirlo hasta la bodega. Conocía esa mirada, y era más marcada que la de Arkantos en esa ocasión que me ofreció el rifle de balines. En parte nerviosa y en parte expectante, seguí al caporegime hasta el lugar indicado, una de las tantas armerías con las que contaban, y empezó a hurgar entre las armas hasta encontrar lo que sería mi primera herramienta seria de trabajo: una escopeta semiautomática _Remington 11-87 Sportstman_. Con su acabado en negro de material sintético, capacidad para cuatro disparos calibre de cartucho número veinte y un cuerpo de cuarenta pulgadas de longitud, era un modelo comúnmente conocido como 'juvenil'. Esto era por ser generalmente usado para cacería de patos y tiro al plato, pero una escopeta es una escopeta y seguía siendo un arma letal, especialmente en manos de alguien que sabía cómo usarla.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, decidida, él regresó el gesto y, tomando varias cajas de municiones, nos dirigimos a la parte trasera. Era una tradición implícita que los campos de tiro se llevaran detrás de las mansiones de los Bakos, supuse. A diferencia de la casa de seguridad en Kalloni, los objetos a disparar eran actualmente maniquíes de madera y otros blancos hechos de plástico y metal, a distancias de hasta cien metros o más, reservadas para francotiradores. Yo sólo necesitaba cuarenta. Onasis pensó lo mismo y me señaló con el dedo el colocarme en punto indicado. Mostrándome cómo cargar el arma, insertó cuatro cartuchos en la recámara y me la dio de nuevo. Adoptando la postura que desarrollé en mis prácticas con mi rifle calibre .22, afianzando mis pies en la suave tierra helénica, jalé del gatillo.

Fallé de nuevo.

La patada de una escopeta real era diferente a un sencillo rifle a base de aire comprimido y los acúfenos en mis oídos me desorientaron mientras me recuperaba de la explosión. Onasis se rió por mi penoso primer disparo y esperó a que mi siguiente fuera menos vergonzoso. Molesta por mi torpeza y dispuesta a comprobar mi plusvalía, retomé posición y liberé la segunda carga de calibre veinte. Si bien unos cuantos perdigones dieron en el costado del blanco, la mayoría de estos pasaron de largo al objetivo. El maniquí parecía burlarse de mí, aunado por la risa del obeso capo. Escupiendo el suelo, volví a tomar postura y decidí que la tercera sería la vencida. Tomándome un poco más para ajustar el meneo de mis manos y centrándome en el punto distante, accioné mi arma.

Mi venganza contra el cuerpo artificial fue gloriosa. Los perdigones volaron directamente hasta impactar la cabeza del muñeco y aunque el peso de los proyectiles individuales hacía que perdieran fuerza a tal distancia, lograron decorarle el rostro carente de facciones con un negro tatuaje. No contenta con el éxito inicial, descargué el cartucho restante y sacudí esa sesera falsa con un segundo impacto directo. Los pájaros se habían alejado de los árboles circundantes con aquellas dos descargas y la risa de Onasis pasó de burlona a satisfactoria. Con un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, me instó a seguir puliendo mi técnica, aceptando yo con gusto.

Aparte de las carcajadas del capo, no pronunciamos palabra en todo el proceso; yo tenía claro mi objetivo y posición, así que simplemente seguía órdenes y me ahorraba desperdiciar tiempo en innecesarios intercambios verbales. Además, la regla de oro en toda organización criminal es siempre, absolutamente siempre mantener la boca cerrada. Eso se aplicaba en el sentido de la discreción y evitar esparcir rumores, pero yo prefería extenderlo a comunicarme oralmente únicamente cuando fuera necesario. Finalizada la práctica y con mis oídos zumbando y mi hombro adolorido, Onasis me felicitó por una decente demostración. Aunque esos dos disparos a la cabeza fueron sobresalientes, el resto fue bastante mediocre, tirando a malo, pero suficiente para pasar la prueba y ganarme el almuerzo de ese día.

Así sucedía mi vida; una cornucopia de altibajos y experiencias que iban desde deleitar musicalmente a las esposas de los superiores y algunos asociados de alto calibre mientras ocultaba mi verdadera naturaleza liminal con abrigos y lentes oscuros, a ayudar a Tomoko a vomitar en el sanitario después de embriagarse con demasiado café combinado con vodka celebrando la Nochebuena. Por suerte, su adicción a las drogas había disminuido, pero de vez en cuando, cuando estaba a punto de expulsar las tripas durante sus resacas, me recordaba que si las balas no la mataban, sería el veneno que seguía ingiriendo todos los días los que le hiciera visitar el río Estigia un día de estos. Ella bromeaba que al menos yo me quedaría con la otra cama y yo le seguía el juego diciéndole que su cadáver sería perfecto para alimentar la chimenea de la sala.

En realidad, únicamente trataba de ocultar que me preocupaba.

Pero necesitaba seguir callando esas virtudes que me impedirían hacer mi labor. Fría, habría que ser indiferente; no podía permitirme bajarme la moral ahora que todo parecía ir bien para mí. Es lo que ella decía, es lo que yo debía creer, era lo mejor para ambas. La única excepción a mi falta de emociones, era en mi cumpleaños, donde era de mis pocas oportunidades de hacerme con libros, música o ropa nueva por parte de Tomoko. Los superiores también me felicitaban, pero sus obsequios eran sencillos postres o una buena comida… cuando se acordaban, cosa que no sucedía a menos que la arachne les comunicara de antemano. Yo desconocía el aniversario de Tachibana, y ella nunca me lo reveló, así que nunca insistí en descifrarlo. Pero incluso el día de mi nacimiento me parecía irrisorio comparado con la fecha que me marcaría para siempre.

El día que Olympia murió.

Veintidós de junio, fecha de innumerables tragedias: Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, un chofer de tren en Indiana se dormita en la cabina y mata a ochenta y seis personas, además de herir a ciento veintisiete más. Francia firma armisticio ante los alemanes en durante el segundo conflicto. Al año siguiente, en el mismo día, los Nazis invaden la Unión Soviética. Vehículos, venganza y traición; todo ello englobaba lacónicamente el momento en que mi amiga dejó este mundo. A pesar de estar cerca de Atenas y poder visitar su tumba, me negué a pedir permiso para ello; no quería llorarle a una lápida, aunque fuera de manera simbólica. Tal vez porque sabía que ir al panteón y leer ese nombre que tanta alegría albergara, me destrozaría de nuevo. No era tan fuerte para soportarlo, aún no. Tomoko nunca lo propuso ni nadie más que supiera mi amistad.

Pero, cada vez que aquella fecha llegaba, yo tocaba la pieza que a ella tanto le encantaba por ser de mi autoría. La había mejorado, y las alabanzas de los escuchas y Tachibana me lo confirmaban. Aunque, siempre que preguntaban el nombre de la canción, yo contestaba que estaba todavía pendiente. Había muchas opciones, la más tentadora siendo el nombre de la niña, pero sentía que ni aunque tuviera el talento de todos los grandes compositores juntos, jamás podría hacerle justicia a ella. Aquella música sin título era la última pieza de felicidad y esperanza que permitía residir en mi aciago y pétreo corazón, y la cuidaba con ahínco. Podría olvidar mi humanidad, pero nunca a Alexandra.

La época dorada, aquella dónde disfruté de la calma y una vida modestamente segura, llegó a su fin cuando estaba en la flor de mi adolescencia. Para ese entonces, Tomoko y yo éramos conocidas por todos los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra entre Familias que hace mucho parecía que terminaría con una paulatina y silenciosa victoria para los Bakos, habiendo recuperado lentamente las zonas de influencia que los turcos habían ocupado. Podía hacer paralelos sobre las batallas del hampa y las históricas entre ambas naciones, pero el mensaje ya estaba más que claro: la historia siempre se repite. Nuevamente fui convocada ante el despacho de Janus, cuya barriga había aumentado tanto como su poder y había desarrollado un gusto por el whiskey _Vat 69_ , hallando varias botellas de diferente presentación en su escritorio. Me invitó a sentarme.

– "Dime, Giovanna." – Habló él, encendiendo un habano. – "¿Qué edad tienes?"

– "Catorce, Señor." – Contesté.

– "Qué divina edad. Yo a tu edad estaba observando la nave _Discovery_ ser lanzada al espacio por primera vez; qué tiempos." – Meneó la cabeza, nostálgicamente. – "¿Cuándo los cumpliste?"

– "Los cumplí hace dos semanas."

– "Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Me encontraba en mi natal Macedonia en unos negocios con O'Brien, pero envié flores para felicitarte. ¿Te gustaron?"

Me paralicé en ese momento. No recuerdo haber recibido regalo de nadie excepto un poco de ropa de Tomoko. Pero mi preocupación no era por la falta de obsequios, sino porque estaba segura que esa pregunta fue hecha adrede. Era una trampa, una perfecta máscara envuelta en incógnita para certificar mi lealtad. En este ambiente compuesto de contradicciones, las dobles caras son nuestro rostro diario, las mentiras son la realidad innegable, y cada pregunta, cada pequeña duda, es una prueba. Una respuesta incorrecta, y mi reputación moriría, acabando con mis privilegios, mi libertad y mi vida. Tenía la opción de decir la verdad o mentir, pero ninguna podría ser la correcta, o todas podrían estar mal. Esa era la mayor tortura, volver el privilegio de elegir una negativa experiencia, poner en contra de una la manifestación de libertad y poder. Janus jugaba su papel de demonio a la perfección.

– "Me temo que no recibí ningunas flores, Señor." – Opté por la verdad. Intenté tragar saliva, pero mi boca estaba seca.

– "¿Estás segura? Yo mismo las compré en la florería de la vieja señora Charrington, cerca de la casa donde nací."

– "Sí, Señor, estoy segura. Quizás la paquetería se equivocó."

– "Imposible, yo siempre uso a mis propios hombres para hacer mis entregas personales." – Aseveró, sacudiendo el puro sobre el cenicero. – "No confío en los servicios de terceros. Debieron llegarte, no hay duda."

– "En ese caso…" – Suspiré. – "Me gustaron mucho, Señor. Muchas gracias por su regalo."

– "¿Por qué cambias de opinión ahora, después de negarlo dos veces?"

– "Porque usted tiene el poder aquí, y si usted afirma que envió esas flores y estas arribaron, entonces es verdad." – Respondí. – "Dos y dos son cinco."

Janus sonrió, soltando una ligera risa.

– "Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé, empusa." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "¿Cómo supiste que intentaba jugar contigo?"

– "Yo también he leído a George Orwell, Señor. Las tres referencias a su obra más conocida eran demasiado evidentes."

– "Admito que la sutileza no es mi fuerte, sin embargo, me temo que en realidad sólo hubo dos alusiones." – Se sirvió un poco de whiskey. – "Yo tenía catorce años en 1984 y en verdad observé el primer despegue del _Discovery_. Mi padre no pudo elegir mejor momento para llevarme de tour por los Estados Unidos."

– "Es impresionante, Señor."

– "No tanto como haber conocido a Ronald Reagan y la primera dama." – Rió de nuevo. – "Digan lo que quieran de los Republicanos, pero saben usar el dinero de los impuestos para dar fiestas inolvidables. Fue ahí que en verdad comprendí lo que era el poder y cómo nos abre las puertas al verdadero paraíso, aquí, en la tierra. Más que un presente de cumpleaños, ese viaje fue una lección de vida que mi padre dio."

– "Lo comprendo muy bien, Señor, y opino igual que usted."

– "Me alegra, porque entonces aceptarás lo que voy a proponerte."

– "¿Una tarea en el campo de batalla para mí?"

– "Me agradas, mantis, vas directamente al grano. Conoces perfectamente tu función y no lo debates." – Asintió. – "Sí, tengo algo para ti. Un cargamento llegará al puerto del Pireo esta noche en el barco _MV Ajax_ y necesito suficientes guardias para proteger a mis negociadores, en caso de que algo salga mal. Tú serás parte de la escolta."

– "Eso, ¿es todo?"

– "Sí. Bastante fácil." – Exhaló un aro de humo. – "¿Esperabas una misión de infiltración secreta, como si fueras una miembro de las fuerzas especiales o algo así?"

– "No, Señor; es sólo que aún no entiendo para qué me citó aquí para una tarea tan rutinaria."

– "Tú y esa araña tienen potencial para ser alguien." – Dilucidó. – "Al ser liminales, son más fuertes y envejecen más lento. Cuando mis mejores soldados estén usando bastón, ustedes todavía podrán estar en medio de la batalla. Longevidad, fortaleza y lealtad; esa excelente combinación no se consigue en cualquier lado. Es tu oportunidad, Giovanna. ¿Quieres unirte al equipo ganador y ganar el respeto que mereces, o deseas seguir barriendo pisos, ensuciando tu hermoso teclado y la memoria de mi difunta sobrina con el polvo de la mediocridad?"

– "Usted saber que aceptaré, Señor." – Contesté, alzando la mirada. – "¿Cuándo nos movemos?"

– "A las diez de la noche. Reúnete afuera cinco minutos antes, los capos te darán instrucciones y te llevarán a tu destino. No me falles, ¿entendido?"

– "Claro, Señor." – Hice una reverencia. – "Pero, ¿no me acompañará Tomoko? Es mi tutora."

– "Ella estará cubriendo otro asunto. Además, ya estás bastante grandecita para cuidarte sola, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Sí, Señor."

La vida no es tan impresionante como en las películas. Confieso que esperaba una labor exclusiva para mi persona, una gran prueba que, de ser exitosa, me elevaría hasta la cima. Pero, entre las palabras de aliento y la simplicidad de mi nuevo trabajo, sabía que la razón real se debía a que era una peona al final del día. No debía olvidar que somos herramientas y muy desechables, nuestro nombre es recordado y nuestra utilidad valorada, pero no respetada, no lo suficiente. Si algo salía mal, si los contactos nos traicionaban y éramos atrapadas o heridas, podrían desligarse de nosotras fácilmente. Una araña gigante y una mantis humanoide son más llamativas e intrigantes en los medios que una transacción del bajo mundo; éramos una perfecta coartada para desviar la atención, una precisa pantalla de humo que podía jalar unos cuantos gatillos. Así se es la existencia cuando se es prescindible.

Cuando se es nadie.

Esto era lo que necesitaba para dejar de serlo. Tachibana se había ganado algo de respeto después de años de servicio y cada vez la veía menos. Y cuando lo hacía, estaba demasiado drogada como para hablarme. Ella y yo nos distanciábamos cada día más y nos volvíamos cada vez más independientes, necesitándonos aún menos. Tal vez lo hiciera a propósito, por mi bien; Tomoko no podía permitir que sus problemas me cortaran las alas antes de empezar. O quizás, ella ya no me servía tanto como antes. Ya no recurría a su consejo o a intercambiar otras palabras aparte de unas cuantas trivialidades. Lo cierto era que su filosofía de que solamente nos interesamos en alguien mientras nos sea útil estaba probando ser verdad. Mi adoctrinamiento estaba prácticamente completo, el lazo que me unía a mi tutora, mi pasado, la antigua yo, podía cortarse sin problemas.

Pero, ¿realmente quería hacerlo?

Pensaría en ello en otra ocasión; después de practicar con mi escopeta toda la tarde, la noche llegó más rápido de lo que pensé y era momento de comprobar de qué estaba hecha. Papagos sería nuestro líder en la misión y después de darnos los detalles de esta, nos embarcamos en los automóviles en dirección al puerto del Pireo, el más grande de toda Grecia. Los _Audi TT_ en los que nos transportábamos no tardaron en llegar a su destino. Yo me encontraba suficientemente nerviosa como para disfrutar el paseo y poder admirar la faceta nocturna capital del país que me vio crecer. No importaba, si todo salía bien, un día de estos yo podría recorrerla por mi cuenta, sin necesidad de esconderme en las sombras como una rata.

Con el francotirador estrella de los Bakos al frente, nos ordenaron bajar y, sosteniendo con fuerza mi arma, seguí a los demás hasta el punto de reunión. La zona de descarga industrial estaba viva las veinticuatro horas, pero en esa época del año, la cantidad de tráfico marítimo era menor y los astilleros lucían más vacíos, volviéndolos perfectos para esta clase de reuniones clandestinas. El lugar elegido descansaba sobre una zona aislada, con apenas unas cuantas luces que iluminaban el lóbrego camino y nula presencia de la seguridad. No es que nos preocupara, ningún guardia de quinta que apreciara su vida se hubiera atrevido a meterse con la Familia.

Mientras nos movíamos, pude notar las risas burlonas de los hombres por mi evidente nerviosismo, haciéndome estar menos tranquila. Todos ellos tenían más experiencia y edad que yo, caminaban con paso tranquilo, portaban armas que hacían ver a mi Remington aún más como una escopeta de juguete y, sin la presencia de Tomoko, me sentía como la niña que en verdad era. Sacudiendo mi cabeza e intentando calmar mis nervios, tomé la posición que se me ordenó y esperé en la retaguardia. En mi estado tan paranoico, mis dedos se mantenían demasiado cerca del gatillo, listos para actuar de inmediato. Ese hábito se me quedaría.

Los negociadores aparecieron, un grupo de ucranianos. Con ellos, uno podía esperar tráfico armas de toda clase, confirmando la clase de transacción que se estaba llevando a cabo. Los líderes de ambos bandos intercambiaron palabras y se dieron la mano. Como predije, los eslavos comerciaban armamento y estaban mostrándole un rifle francotirador _SV-98_ a Papagos, convenciéndolo de aceptar el trato con extrema facilidad. Luego de minutos de inspeccionar y evaluar arsenal proveniente de las estepas rusas, los dos hombres se dieron la mano. Se nos ordenó que los camiones se acercaran para iniciar a cargar la mercancía, apareciendo estos al minuto. La misión estaba fluyendo como habíamos esperando.

Entonces, dimos el paso final.

– "¡Fuego!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la oscuridad imperante cedió ante las ráfagas de nuestras escopetas, pistolas y las ametralladoras de las tropas que fueron reveladas al abrirse las puertas traseras de nuestros camiones. Los ucranianos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, la vorágine de plomo arrasó a los eslavos con fuerza literalmente impactante y los pocos que tuvieron la osadía de tratar de responder al ataque fueron eficientemente neutralizados por el preciso revólver _Taurus Raging Bull_ , el mismo que se me ofreció para eliminar al asesino de Olympia. Mientras las balas y perdigones eran despachados a diestra y siniestra, uno de los ucranianos, herido del brazo, intentó huir de la escena, escapando detrás de los contenedores industriales.

No por mucho.

Yo había permanecido inerte durante el asalto, incapaz de hacer algo útil con mi ciertamente poco potente escopeta y esperando a que nadie se hubiera fijado de ello en medio del caos. No era por miedo, aunque no negaré que estaba asustada, sino porque la posición en donde me encontraba, con mis aliados bloqueando mi campo de tiro, me dificultaba el actuar. Pero ahora, había encontrado la oportunidad para dejar de ser un peso muerto y contribuir al éxito de nuestra tarea. Sin pensarlo mucho, sin considerar que continuaba con el dedo en el gatillo e ignoraba todas las reglas de seguridad básicas, corrí detrás del fugitivo a todo lo que mis piernas daban. Mi naturaleza nocturna fue de gran ayuda para seguir el rastro en la lobreguez, además de que la sangre que iba dejando a su paso facilitaba la faena.

Me mantenía en forma gracias a mi régimen de correr detrás de la mansión cuando no tenía labores asignadas, para reemplazar el ejercicio que obtenía de mis anteriores obligaciones como granjera, así que no tardé en alcanzar al desesperado sujeto. No hubo peleas ni intentos por detenerme, tampoco vacilaciones ni contemplaciones del rompimiento del horizonte moral y ni siquiera tiempo para disfrutar de la cacería; todo sucedió tan rápido que, en una fracción de segundo, mi espolón derecho ya se hallaba incrustado en la parte trasera de su cuello, atravesándole como un sable la garganta con su reforzada quitina afilada. Fue un golpe certero, limpio, con sólo la sangre de su tráquea siendo la única derramada en el proceso.

Con mi objetivo finalizado, pude haberme deshecho de este y arrojarlo al mar, pero mi anterior despliegue de circunspección frente a la acción no me favorecía como para separarme de la prueba tangible de mi utilidad. Sin retirar mi extremidad mantoidea del cuerpo, me encaminé de regreso hasta el grupo. Cuando me encontré con el resto, a pesar de estar rodeados de cadáveres frescos, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre mí y mi trofeo que seguía cubriendo mi verde espolón con su acuoso manto carmesí. De un solo movimiento con mi mano, me desprendí del cuerpo, deslizándose este por mi extremidad y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, derramando el resto de su sangre. Mi cuerpo, sudoroso, temblaba. Mi hiperventilación estaba a todo su apogeo y mi corazón bombeaba a potencia. Pero, aquello ya no era por miedo o duda por mis acciones…

Era satisfacción.

La adrenalina en mi torrente sanguíneo era apoteósica, la sensación de pasar de servidumbre a cazadora era una deífica descarga de complacencia pura. La capacidad de decidir entre la vida y muerte de alguien, el juicio máximo… el poder; era más que adictivo. Las sonrisas llenas de maldad de los testigos se convertían en afásicos cánticos que celebraban mi entrada formal a su mundo, aplausos implícitos de aprobación grupal que me marcaban como una de ellos. Unos asentían con la cabeza, otros reían tenuemente, algunos opinaban de mi buen trabajo. Mi nombre no era pronunciado, pero sabían quién era, mi persona ahora tenía rostro, identidad, significado.

Era alguien.

– "Bien hecho, empusa." – Congratuló Papagos. – "¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

– "Me gustan los tiburones."

Todos rieron sonoramente. Unos por el _non sequitur_ de mi declaración, una réplica aparentemente al azar por mi eufórico estado, pero el líder sonreía porque estaba satisfecho por el significado de tal manifiesto y la asertividad de mis palabras. Igual que la célebre historia de Lewis Carroll, caí por la madriguera del Conejo Blanco, aunque en lugar de aterrizar en el País de las Maravillas, me vi envuelta en la Nación de la Violencia. Y lo amaba. La metamorfosis estaba completa, el demonio había extendido sus alas, el tiempo para las cosas amargas había llegado; Giovanna Schiaparelli ya no era una niña, sino una cazadora, una depredadora, una autoproclamada selacia hambrienta cuya hambre de superioridad sólo podía ser saciada con más poder.

¿Demasiada soberbia para ser una novata con apenas dos muertes confirmadas? Quizás, pero en este mundo, es la ambición, no la modestia, los nos lleva a la grandeza. Los gloriosos imperios no se levantaron por líderes tímidos, las guerras no se ganaron por generales púdicos, la cadena alimenticia no es dominada por las circunspectas presas. Somos los fuertes los que manipulamos los hilos, los que movemos al mundo, los que dirigimos el cauce del indomable río; los que la sociedad respeta en público, envidia en secreto y teme en el fondo, porque nos atrevimos a hacer lo que ellos no. Y mi voluntad exigía que siguiera demostrando mi denuedo en mi compromiso de seguir luchando por mantener mi dominio.

A partir de ese día, me integré totalmente al mundo del crimen. Complacido, Janus me relevó de mis deberes como sirvienta y cocinera y pasé a ser una matona. Aún conservaba mi puesto como la pianista, aunque el tiempo para ejercerlo era cada día más exiguo. Desde que eliminé a mi primera víctima usando mi escopeta, con un certero disparo dentro de su cavidad bucal, debo recalcar, prefería el que mis dedos recorrieran el férreo cuerpo metálico de un arma que las teclas hechas de polímeros de un piano. Tal vez fueran placeres barbáricos y pérfidos, no iba a negarlo, pero nadie se atrevía a criticarme; sabían perfectamente que esta mantis no tenía los espolones de adorno. Y todos me apreciaban por ello, así que era una situación favorable para mí.

Tomoko y yo, ya estando en el mismo lado del frente de batalla, recobramos nuestro entusiasmo y las charlas volvieron a ser comunes entre las dos. Ella seguía con su adicción, como evidenciaba su rostro cada vez más afectado por esta, pero había disminuido su consumo porque comenzaba a interferir seriamente con su trabajo, cosa que me tranquilizó. A pesar de mi frialdad y distanciamiento, no quería perderla. Ella me congratuló por mi vehemente ambición y poner en práctica lo que aprendí todos estos años, otorgándome el título de ' _Sameko_ ', niña tiburón, en su idioma natal, el cual se convirtió en mi nombre más conocido desde su primera iteración. Me encantaba, combinaba bien con el del ella: ' _Lýkos_ ', lobo.

La pasión por la lectura y la música se transformaron en furor por la acción. La noche se convirtió en mi hora preferida del día, pues era ahí cuando esta descendiente de Hécate revivía las leyendas mitológicas y llevaba a la perdición a todo hombre que se cruzara en su camino, reclamando su sangre en el proceso. Tachibana y yo queríamos ser parte del folklor local, ser inmortalizadas en los relatos urbanos y el pseudo-misticismo que el escéptico siglo XXI podía permitir cuando el miedo precedía a la razón. Así, desde las sombras, crearíamos nuestra verdadera leyenda, como habíamos soñado desde el inicio. Quizás ésta ya había empezado a escribirse, y no lo sabíamos.

Lo mejor era cuando las dos podíamos actuar en la misma unidad, siendo un equipo increíblemente efectivo en cuestión de eficiencia. Si mis veloces espolones no eran suficientes para neutralizar al adversario, era la celeridad de la arachne quien daba el golpe final. Incluso nos divertíamos apostando sobre el número de bajas que podíamos lograr en un intervalo determinado de tiempo, estando empatadas, con ella gradualmente dominando la racha de victorias. Tomoko y yo éramos una simbiosis laboral, una coligación exacta que se imponía sobre el resto y nos hacía destacar fastuosamente. Aún éramos soldados, jamás seríamos caporegimes, pero ya habíamos ganado suficiente reputación entre las tropas y los superiores como para que nuestros nombres empezaran a ser usados junto a nuestros apodos.

Eso era respeto.

Ser una empusa joven y atractiva sería una combinación peligrosa en un ambiente formado exclusivamente por hombres con pocos escrúpulos y sin problemas para cometer cualquier clase de felonía, especialmente si se trataba de satisfacer los primitivos placeres de la carne. Afortunadamente, mi propia reputación precedía cualquier opinión positiva que pudiera desatar deseo hacia mi persona, sin contar que, sorprendentemente, muchos de ellos preferían desahogarse con sus parejas, ya sean en relaciones estables o pasajeras. Y la figura arácnida de Tachibana era suficiente detrimento a las pasiones de hasta el más valiente. Además, los humanos no debían esconderse como nosotras, así que preferían la facilidad de conquistar las mujeres de su propia estirpe con dinero o coacciones, que arriesgarse a morir a manos de literales monstruos.

Por mi parte, mi frialdad y vehemente estoicismo eran suficientes para hacerle frente a los problemas que la adolescencia y el desequilibrio hormonal traían consigo y nulificar sus efectos. La sangre nocturna de Hécate corría en mis venas, su vampírica bendición siendo la inmunidad a los deseos animales que el plenilunio desataba en el resto de las especies animales. Carente de concupiscentes impulsos y con un pétreo corazón incapaz de sentir afecto alguno, mi devoción se concentraba totalmente en mi trabajo y deber. Mis superiores respetaban esa decisión, y estaban más que complacidos; una herramienta que desarrolla lazos sentimentales es demasiado inestable para seguir siendo eficiente, sin contar que algo como el embarazo finalizaría completamente su utilidad. Además, nunca sentí atracción hacia nadie, lo más cercano a amor sería Olympia, y eso era por nuestra amistad.

Tomoko, por su parte, me daría otra lección de vida…

– "Son las once de la noche, _sensei_." – Acoté, con sarcasmo en mi honorífico. – "Es el cumpleaños del Don, nadie trabaja hoy. ¿Qué te mantuvo tan ocupada? ¿Encontraste la cocaína pura de Papagos?"

– "Sí, mientras la aspiraba de su hediondo trasero." – Contestó ella, retirándose la ropa para ducharse. – "Ojalá fuera broma."

– "Gracias, patas largas, necesitaba esa imagen en mi cabeza." – Mascullé, cerrando el libro que leía. – "Tomoko, no soy quién para decirte qué hacer con tu vida, ¿pero por qué terminaste acostándote con ese hijo de puta que tanto te odia?"

– "Los hombres son de instintos fácilmente manipulables, Schiaparelli. Es increíble lo rápido que ponen sus prejuicios en segundo plano cuando se trata de obtener complacencia física." – Manifestó. – "Intento que el bastardo convenza al Jefe de otorgarme un pelotón. Soy una arachne, maldita sea, fui creada para dar órdenes a los esbirros, no al revés."

– "Somos liminales, sabes que los puestos de autoridad están fuera de nuestro alcance."

– "¿No has aprendido nada en estos años o sólo me estás jodiendo? Mira a dónde hemos llegado, lo que hemos conseguido con nuestra voluntad. Debemos aprovechar todos los medios que tengamos disponibles para lograr nuestros objetivos, y mi cuerpo aún resiste."

– "¿Y vale la pena el precio? ¿Por qué recurrir a tan bajos métodos de coerción, especialmente con alguien que detestas?"

– "¿Realmente estás en posición de debatir la moralidad de mis acciones, _Sameko_? Joder, matar, ¿qué diferencia hay?"

– "Al carajo la moralidad, me refiero al honor. Tú misma lo has dicho, eres una arachne digna de respeto, ¿por qué faltártelo, ofreciéndote como una mujerzuela a ese papanatas?"

– "Porque de no ser yo la elegida para tan ignominioso sacrificio…" – Me miró fijamente. – "Serías tú."

Con eso, ella cerró la puerta del baño y se dispuso a ducharse. Yo permanecí en mi cama, inmóvil, afásica y pensativa. Era verdad, Papagos era un sociópata empedernido (más que nosotras) y no dudaba en que viera a las mujeres como simples hoyos de carne para follar. Mi posición como buena soldado y todavía la pianista de la mansión me habían mantenido a salvo, pero era el martirio de Tachibana lo que realmente me escudaba de las intenciones que el caporegime o alguien más pudiera desear conmigo. Seguía siendo liminal, inferior, y mi única garantía de protección seguía siendo el realizar mi trabajo tan bien como me fuera posible, mientras proseguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, para disminuir mi atractivo.

Usé ropa más recatada, dejé de coligarme tanto con las tropas y realcé mi apariencia monstruosa cortándome el pelo, dejando la mitad de mi cabeza calva. Realcé ese look de anarquista con una bandana amarrada a mi boca, ostentando un diseño que imitaba a la boca de un terrorífico selacio. Tal combinación visual, aunada a mi circunspecta actitud, fue suficiente para bajarme puntos en la hipotética escala de belleza y mantener a cualquiera lo más alejado posible. Confieso que no poseía vanidad alguna como para incomodarme por mi apariencia, pero detestaba que tuviera que recurrir a tales métodos. Necesitaba más fama, más respeto y autoridad, volverme un objetivo inalcanzable para el resto.

Pero, con o sin nuevo look, mi meta, igual que Tomoko, era ganarme la oportunidad de dirigir mi propio grupo. El privilegio del liderazgo era el símbolo más irrefutable de respeto y, de obtenerlo, mis únicas preocupaciones serían no morir en batalla. Me convertí en una trabajólica para lograrlo, ofreciéndome en asistir a cada misión que Janus ordenara, en ocasiones si debía prescindir del sueño. Funcionaba. El Don me llamaba por mi nombre y personalmente me comandaba a ser parte de las operaciones actualmente significantes. Llegó un momento en que ya no era necesario su mandato explícito, yo tomaba mi participación como un hecho y esta era bien apreciada.

Me vi recompensada con tratos preferenciales, como comer en la misma cocina reservada para el Jefe y sus allegados, aunque yo no perteneciera oficialmente a ellos. Recibí un revólver _Smith & Wesson modelo 27_ para hacerle compañía a la escopeta _Mossberg 500_ calibre doce que hace mucho había sustituido a mi risible Remington. Cuando Janus me privilegió con, y aunque suene inverosímil en este negocio, recibir un sueldo, supe que había tomado la decisión correcta en haber aceptado este camino tan turbio. Mi sonrisa genuina, que sólo aparecía cuando realizaba un buen trabajo, se hizo presente en mi rostro. Papel moneda, glorioso recurso que funge como elemento primordial del combustible del capitalismo.

Muchos le llaman la raíz de todos los males y problemas, crematísticos instigadores responsables de innumerables atrocidades; pero, en realidad, el dinero es meramente el chivo expiatorio preferido para evitar aceptar que es meramente un pecuniario instrumento que representa físicamente la ambición humana. Si no nos matamos por riquezas, lo haremos por recursos, placer o simple psicopatía. Yo he quitado la vida a muchos por diferentes razones, pero el principal motivo era el deseo de no ser una peona. El dinero me daba igual, yo quería poder. Y los billetes suelen ayudar a conseguirlo, así que siempre eran bienvenidos.

Me hice con muchas amenidades, mi más preciada siendo un primoroso piano de cola _Kawai GX-1_ importado de la tierra del sol naciente, en un lustroso acabado de madera blanca. Era el modelo más barato y pequeño, pero no por eso el más austero. Aunque de sólo ciento sesenta y seis centímetros de altura y metro y medio de ancho, contaba con todas las características esperadas en un piano profesional; y el sonido producido por las verdaderas piezas mecánicas eran las auténticas maravillas que el teclado electrónico jamás podría igualar. Aquel instrumento era mi tesoro y, por mucho que pudiera juntar para comprar otro, no me atreví a usarlo para deleitar a los demás.

El sonido de tan finísimas notas era sólo para mí y Tomoko, cuando esta se encontraba. No es que al resto le importara, el interés en escucharme tocar ya había decaído y mi última presentación fue en el cumpleaños de Arkantos, que nos visitaba en esa ocasión, hacía cinco meses. Me alegré al descubrir que vivir acompañada de la muerte a diario no había mermado mi capacidad para interpretar las obras maestras del pasado y recorrí todo mi catálogo que mi memoria aún alojaba, sin necesidad de ver las partituras. Mis dedos volvían a bailar su danza favorita sobre las dicromáticas teclas, reviviendo los ayeres dorados cuando en lugar de sangre me sacudía tierra y en vez de contemplar el último aliento de mis víctimas, observaba el cielo azul irradiar sobre la ciudad de Mitilene.

Cuando Olympia vivía.

Años de entrenarse en el arte de matar no borraban semanas de felicidad verdadera. La efectividad de balas y perdigones no sustituían la eficiencia de una sonrisa sincera, y la sensación de una cartera llena jamás igualaría la satisfacción de un caluroso abrazo otorgado por un verdadero ángel. Alexandra era la persona de la que ya nadie hablaba, que nadie parecía recordar en medio de los tiroteos y el poder sin precedentes que la expansión de los Bakos había alcanzado. Su nombre y lo que representaba se perdió en el humo del pasado y la calígine de la indiferencia, incluso para su tío, cuya hambre de poder era insaciable. Ella se volvió finalmente un fantasma, dejó realmente de existir.

Excepto para mí.

Jamás la olvidaría, nunca dejaría de llorarle en el aniversario de su muerte. La más pequeña de la familia Bakos era esa diminuta voz de la razón que aún resonaba en mi cabeza cuando la bestia interna que me dominaba tomaba un descanso. Sus palabras solían hacerme llorar en privado, mostrándome tan vulnerable como la niña que alguna vez fui en la mansión del difunto Ioannis, cuando aún creía en que podía mantenerme alejada del oscuro mundo que eventualmente terminaría aceptando como mi verdadero ser. Todavía conservaba sus animales de felpa, el teclado electrónico era limpiado cada semana y la pieza musical que tanto adoraba era recreada todavía en el día que ella se fue. Mientras yo viviera, ella también lo haría, por muy muerta que yo estuviera por dentro.

Cuando tenía ya veintiún años, llegó el momento que marcó el tercer hito en mi vida y quizás uno de los más importantes en la historia: la revelación mundial de las extraespecies. La humanidad entera se sacudió y por meses, los liminales y su presencia se convirtieron en la moda imperante en todo medio conocido. Era increíble cómo pudieron ignorarnos todo este tiempo; siempre estuvimos ahí, justo al lado de ellos, y estos jamás se dieron cuenta. Las historias de liminales rompiendo el silencio y los humanos que los ayudaron se volvieron en la manera más lucrativa para los medios y los participantes; los políticos se apresuraron a ganarse el favor apoyando a los extraespecie y las naciones se enfrascaron en una hipócrita carrera por demostrar quién era la más tolerante y progresiva en el asunto de aceptar a sus nuevos habitantes.

Tomoko y yo reíamos por la irrisoria ingenuidad de la humanidad y todo el absurdo circo cómico de facundias y demás fruslerías mediáticas. Pero al menos eso significaba que ya no era necesario que siguiéramos en las sombras, ahora éramos libres de integrarnos a la sociedad que apenas unos días nos hubiera declarado abominaciones. Por supuesto, no caeríamos en la farisea trampa de una humanidad que pretendía extendernos la mano y nuestras actividades no cambiaron ni un ápice, excepto que ahora disfrutábamos caminar por las calles de Atenas, aunque sólo fuera para burlarnos internamente de esa mentira llamada tolerancia. Todos eran marionetas de su falso optimismo y bolsas de sangre a las cuales nosotros exprimiríamos.

Nuestros competidores no perdieron el tiempo y pronto se volvió costumbre encontrar liminales en las filas de rusos, albanos y demás grupos criminales que osaban disputarse el territorio de los Bakos. Únicamente los italianos eran los permitidos el compartirlo, alianza que ni siquiera las guerras lograron romper. Los turcos hacía mucho que dejaron de ser perseguidos, ya habían perdido mucha de su fuerza en nuestras áreas principales de influencia y los problemas del siglo XXI los mantenían lo suficientemente ocupados en su tierra natal como para preocuparse por la nación helénica.

Nosotros igual reclutábamos a varias especies que sin duda serían útiles, como minotauros, orcos y ogros, además de que uno que otro demonio siempre estaba dispuesto a unirse de nuestras filas. Curiosamente, ninguna arachne o empusa formaban parte de las recientes adiciones, aunque no era que nos importara. Empero, jamás pudimos conocer a los nuevos rostros, pues aquello sucedía en los territorios aledaños, fuera de la capital. Janus era más honesto que la sociedad y no parecía confiar mucho en los extraespecie sin antes darse un tiempo para ponerlos a prueba. Yo y Tachibana parecíamos ser la única excepción, y eso solamente debido a nuestros años de servicio. Ahora éramos veteranas en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y entonces, llegó el día.

Julio trece, yo tenía veintidós años y nuestra misión, exclusiva para la arachne y yo, era asegurarnos que cierto rival democrático del partido Vinozito no hablara en la siguiente asamblea del parlamento y arruinara los planes de nuestro contratista. No era nada inusual que los execrables roedores gubernamentales nos usaran para sus funestas maniobras; ambos pertenecíamos a la misma calaña de seres despiadados y sinvergüenzas. La diferencia era que nosotros robábamos un cargamento de drogas, algo que todos consumían pero nunca admitían, y nos llamaban criminales. Mientras tanto, ellos le hurtaban al país entero, saqueaban la nación y los llamaban respetuosamente políticos. Cuando ellos morían, era una tragedia; nosotros, una estadística. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Al menos esta clase de trabajos nos daban la satisfacción de demostrarles a esos cerdos quienes movían los hilos realmente y regodearnos en el placer de exponer sus asquerosidades al mundo. Algunos usaban su carisma y demagogia para cambiar el curso político del país, la mayoría recurría al dinero; nosotros usábamos miedo. Esta misión era sencilla, prácticamente rutina: infiltrarse de noche en la residencia del objetivo, eliminarlo, preferentemente sin hacer ruido y regresar. Yo y mi amiga arácnida éramos las elegidas para esta clase de trabajos que requerían sigilo; nos movíamos silentemente, ella podía escalar paredes mientras yo poseía buena visión nocturna, además de que nuestra quitina carecía de huellas digitales que dejaran evidencia alguna.

Por eso siempre cargaba con un cuchillo largo cuando se trataba de asesinato; sin los rastros digitales, nadie sospecharía que las heridas eran causadas por espolones mantoideos y no por un arma blanca. Claro que, por si las dudas, cargaba también con armas. Me había hecho con una _MP5_ y una _Glock 17_ que obtuve durante un altercado con la Guardia Costera Helénica, los malditos tendiéndonos una trampa en lo que parecía una transacción normal con nuestros contactos belgas. Onasis murió ese día, igual que cinco más. Esos condenados realmente tenían puntería y disciplina, siendo capaces de ponernos tras las cuerdas con apenas un pelotón de diez. Pero el tino de Papagos seguía siendo insuperable, dándonos él la oportunidad para poder defendernos de ellos y vengarnos de nuestros compañeros fenecidos. Esas armas, más que trofeos de guerra, eran tributos a los caídos.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando yo, habiéndome introducido por una ventana, di con la habitación de Móira Ptósi, pez gordo en el congreso y mi objetivo. No me interesaban los turbios litigios políticos ni demás fruslerías en las que se encontraba metido él como para merecer el ser eliminado, a mí únicamente me importaba completar mi faena y mantener mi reputación. Con cuidado y moviéndome con la delicadeza de una sombra en medio de la oscuridad, llegué hasta la puerta de sus aposentos y, sacando un clip escondido en mi cabello, hurgué la cerradura hasta destrabarla. Sonaba como un cliché de películas baratas, pero en verdad funcionaba. Entrar por la ventana estaba descartada, poseía barrotes y el resto de la casa contaba con cámaras de seguridad.

Tomoko esperaba afuera, vigilando la periferia. La casa no contaba con guardias, aunque los perros fueron un problema del que ella se encargó rápidamente al atravesarles la garganta y arrancarles la cabeza. Sí que odiaba a los canes; esa vez que un pastor alemán le mordió el abdomen nunca se nos olvidará. Paulatina y cuidadosamente, como el parsimonioso adagio de una obra, me introduje a la recamara del parlamentario y preparé mis espolones para darle fin a la brevedad posible. _Veni_ , _vidi_ , _vici_.

La primera vez que realicé una acción similar, mis nervios casi arruinan el trabajo. Estaba acompañada del resto de los esbirros, así que eso me ayudó a mantener la compostura y degollar al pobre diablo de esa ocasión. Pero ahora, mi respiración era apenas perceptible, mi corazón se mantenía en un ritmo cardiaco aceptable y el sudor ya no me recorría la piel; me había acostumbrado a caminar en la sombra del valle de la muerte y su frío manto era mi sábana de noche.

Me acerqué a la cama donde Móira se encontraba, sumido en un profundo sueño. A su lado, su esposa también lo acompañaba en su recorrido por los reinos oníricos. Parecía que debería usar ambos espolones al final. Ella sería un cadáver más, un obituario extra en los diarios y una futura mártir. La muerte la exoneraría ante el mundo de cualquier pecado que su esposo haya cometido en su profesión, no era un mal trato. Alzando mis extremidades mantoideas, reuniendo energía para asestar las incisiones letales, me incorporé al llegar a su lado. Estaban de espaldas, así que no se enterarían siquiera de cuándo murieron. Sólo había un pequeño problema:

Su hija estaba en medio de ellos dos.

Detuve al instante mis intenciones y permanecí inerte, congelada en el tiempo al contemplar a esa pequeñita descansar plácidamente entre sus progenitores, abrazando un dinosaurio de felpa casi tan grande como ella. No es necesario mencionar que las memorias de Olympia reaparecieron proyectadas en la menor. Entre más observaba su calmada respiración, su inocente rostro, sin preocupación alguna en el mundo, más afloraba nuevamente ese conflicto interno que creí había dejado atrás. Hesité no sólo por el recuerdo y paralelos con mi difunta compañera, sino porque, en todos mis años al servicio de la mafia, nunca había hallado alguien que no mereciera recibir el fatal abrazo de mis guadañas naturales.

Todos mis objetivos, mis victimas, habían cometido fechorías de variable magnitud, pero siempre podía decir que ellos habían aceptado tal destino. Políticos, mafiosos, drogadictos estúpidos y deudores; todos ellos sabían lo que les esperaba, no los eliminábamos al azar, todo se justificaba. Incluso los agentes de la ley conocían lo peligroso de su trabajo y, al menos yo, jamás abrí fuego contra ellos si no era atacada primero. No trataba de excusarme por los horrores que cometí, eso era innegable, pero tampoco pretendía que se viera a mis blancos como mártires. La primera vez que derramé sangre ajena, fue para exterminar a un maldito infanticida, una aciaga línea que, a pesar de mi amoral y nihilista actitud, jamás me atreví a cruzar.

Y ahora, la historia se repetía, las paradójicas circunstancias me habían traído a ocupar el lugar del monstruo que me arrastró a esta situación. Yo era la criminal desalmada que amenazaba a una niña indefensa que no tenía idea de que estaba a centímetros del demonio mismo. Los síntomas de los que me curé, regresaron. El corazón latía con fuerza, la respiración se agitaba y el sudor me impregnó la epidermis; y la voz de Olympia me imploraba que no me transformara completamente en lo que la llevó a perder la vida. Ignoro cuántos minutos pasaron, mis memorias de ese momento se tornaron difusas, brumosas, y sólo recuerdo el asco que comenzaba a sentir de mi propia persona.

No lo hice.

No iba a cruzar el horizonte moral, no iba a condenarme con tan imperdonable culpa sobre mi consciencia, por muchas que ya poseyera. Yo era irredimible, una mujer sin sentimientos y una criminal imputable a todos los atropellos de la ley, aquello jamás de disputaría. Pero, incluso si soy la forma de vida más baja que pueda existir en este planeta, nunca me atrevería a caer aún más al abismo adjudicándome la vida de una niña cuyo único pecado fue tener un padre que no era apreciado por sus rivales. El poder absoluto no valía el alma de una inofensiva pequeña, ni sacrificar el último rastro de honor que mi inicuo ser aún pudiera contener.

Tan silentemente como llegué, abandoné el lugar, asegurándome de dejar todo como se encontraba. Sería inaudito ante los ojos de todos, impensable para Tomoko e inadmisible para mis superiores, pero me importaba un bledo; mi orgullo me decía que no lo hiciera y yo lo respetaba lo suficiente para hacerle caso. Cuando Tachibana me vio salir, supo que algo había sucedido, pero esa máscara inexpresiva que yo había esculpido por tanto tiempo me ayudó a fingir que había completado la misión. Ella se extrañó de no ver mis espolones ensangrentados o haber oído disparos, pero aseguré que había recurrido a quebrarle el cuello al objetivo, concluyendo la charla hasta que repetí las mismas mentiras a mis jefes. Esa noche, tres personas ignoraban que pudieron haber muerto.

Yo seguiría al día siguiente.

El sentido común me decía que debía escapar, que entre más tiempo me quedar ahí, menos oportunidades tendría de salir con vida. Tan pronto regresamos, lo primero que hice fue tomar la foto de mi madre y los peluches de Olympia para meterlos dentro de una caja mientras Tomoko tomaba un baño. Excusándome, salí hacia la parte trasera de la mansión y, encontrando una pala en una bodega, cavé lo más rápido posible un hoyo a lado de un azarollo e introduje ahí el paquete. Al menos ahí estaría seguro, pensé. Regresé adentro y me acosté a descansar, nadie se extrañó de lo que hice, ya poseía la suficiente reputación para no ser cuestionada por nadie. No iba a huir, a correr; aceptaría mi destino, porque en el fondo, me detestaba a cada momento que pasaba. Sólo quería acabar con esto, ser castigada y perder mis privilegios. Prefería volver a ser una peona que ser un inefable monstruo. Ese era el precio que elegí.

Uno demasiado alto.

A la mañana siguiente, un par de esbirros me dieron los buenos días jalándome del cabello y noqueándome antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos por completo. Cuando desperté por segunda ocasión, me encontraba amarrada con soga y mis extremidades estaban aseguradas por esposas metálicas. Otro puñetazo en la cara me hizo abrir los ojos por completo. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, contemplé que el lugar elegido se hallaba a lado de una desolada pendiente, en las alturas del monte Pentélico. Al lado derecho de mí posición, un barranco de varios metros de altura se presentaba ante mi vista. A mi izquierda, Janus y el resto de su grupo, incluyendo a Tomoko, se encontraban reunidos, observándome con desdén. Sí, estaba totalmente jodida.

– "No puedo creerlo, en verdad que no puedo creerlo…" – Disintió con la cabeza un muy furioso Janus. – "Criada en mi familia desde que eras una bebé, ¡mi familia! Te dimos todo, te formamos y te ofrecimos las puertas del paraíso, libertad absoluta. Y entonces, decides traicionarnos. Resulta absurdo."

– "Jamás lo traicioné, Señor." – Respondí, tratando de incorporarme. – "Siempre le he sido leal a los Bakos."

– "Entonces, señorita lealtad…" – Colocó su revólver _Raging Bull_ en mi frente. – "¿Puedo preguntar por qué carajos decidiste dejar vivo a ese maldito político de mierda y arruinarlo todo?"

– "Su hija estaba durmiendo con él y su esposa." – Confesé. – "No podía hacerlo."

Él respondió pateándome el estómago.

– "¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡¿Echaste a perder meses de trabajo y planeación porque su maldita niña se encontraba a su lado?!" – Volvió a arremeter contra mí. – "¡Dime que es una puta broma! ¡Dímelo o te vuelo los malditos sesos, animal!"

– "Le digo la verdad, Señor." – Tosí. – "Me era imposible proceder con ella presente. Me recordó demasiado a Olymp-¡Gah!"

– "Y además me mentirme a la cara, te atreves a usar a mi difunta sobrina." – Meneó la cabeza, pateando mi espalda. – "Maldita manipuladora; la explotaste para tus propios fines y ahora quieres pretender que te preocupabas por ella. No tienes remedio, farisea asquerosa. Estás acabada."

– "No miento, Señor, en verdad la apreciab-¡Agh!"

– "¡Silencio, imbécil! ¡Silencio!" – Vociferó, golpeándome el estómago. – "¡No intentes desviar el tema principal, cerda de mierda! ¡¿Tienes puta idea de qué jodido lío tu arrebato de bondad acaba de desatar?! ¡Ese hijo de perra de Ptósi se dio cuenta del atentado al ver que sus perros yacían destrozados, armó un maldito circo mediático y ahora está protegido por más guardias que el puto Pentágono! ¡Debiste matarlo, cumplir tu trabajo, y no lo hiciste!"

– "Puedo hacerlo ahora." – Aseveré. – "No me importa si lo hago en medio del parlamento, puedo eliminarl-¡Gah!"

– "Eres más ingenua de lo que pensé. ¡¿De qué serviría deshacerse de él?! ¡Adelantó su discurso ante el congreso y todos, todos nuestros clientes acaban de cortar relaciones con nosotros! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad de adueñarme de toda Grecia, retrasada!" – Volví a sentir su bota maltratándome. – "¡Siete, siete malditos meses cultivando a esos idiotas del Vinozito para que nos abrieran las piernas de Macedonia! ¡Expulsaría a esos putos albanos de mi territorio y mi poder sería absoluto! ¡Ahora esos condenados políticos se sienten debidamente traicionados y debo asegurarme que no abran la boca de más! ¡Y todo por una maldita niña! Ya tuve suficiente de ti, ¡jódete!"

La culata de su arma me impactó la boca y quedé el borde del barranco. Reaccioné y traté de moverme, pero era difícil con mis piernas sujetas. Mi corazón casi se detiene cuando miré la tierra y piedras deslizarse por el acantilado, cayendo en cámara lenta hacia el fondo. Me detuve cuando una conocida sombra se cernió sobre mí, descubriendo al voltearme que se trataba de Tomoko, apuntándome con su revólver _S &W Modelo 29_, con el cañón calibre .44 _Magnum_ demasiado cerca de mi sesera. Sus seis ojos rojos nunca me parecieron más escalofriantes ante la luz del día. De todos los posibles verdugos que pudiera conjeturar para que me dieran muerte, jamás imaginé que sería la misma persona que me cuidó desde pequeña.

– "¿Por qué, Tomoko?" – Pregunté, desesperanzada.

– "Te dije que la virtud sería tu perdición, Giovanna. La moralidad se convirtió en tus grilletes y ahora estás atrapada, literalmente, por tus despliegues de bondad." – Afirmó. – "¿Te soy honesta? Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti, eras casi como una hija, quizás la única persona que aún quería incondicionalmente. Pero me has decepcionado y ya no me eres útil."

– "Tu nunca fuiste una herramienta para mí, Tomoko."

– "Lo siento, Schiaparelli, me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti." – Amartilló su arma. – " _Sayonara_ , _Sameko-chan_."

El terror en mí era titánico, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y podría jurar que sentí mi piernas mojarse, pero no cerré los ojos. Quería observar cómo el fulgor del pesado proyectil me destrozaba el cráneo, igual que mi primera víctima contempló mi espolón atravesándole el globo ocular y triturándole el cerebro. Veintidós años de infierno absoluto, dos décadas de haber conocido únicamente el lado negativo de la vida y la fantasía del poder que nunca me perteneció. Todo eso terminaría ahí. Finalmente, sería libre en la muerte. Mi consciencia, aunque llena de culpa, se encontraba tranquila por haberle perdonado la existencia a esa pequeña desconocida y no cruzar la delgada línea que todavía me separaba de los monstruos absolutos. Podía fenecer en paz.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Con pleno uso de su velocidad de arachne cazadora, Tachibana dirigió el revólver hacia su izquierda y, con una única bala, acabó con la vida de Papagos al atravesarle la frente. Su némesis, el hombre que la detestaba, caía ante la mujer que lo odiaba aún más. Mientras la sangre del caporegime se esparcía en el aire, la nativa de Lycosios se dio la vuelta e intentó repetir la acción con el jefe de la Familia Bakos, pero este logró adelantársele y jaló del gatillo de su _Raging Bull_. El resplandor del disparo me hizo cerrar los ojos, pero pude captar el momento en que el cuerpo de la araña caía hacia el fondo del barranco, con un enorme hoyo ensangrentado donde se encontraba su corazón. En un parpadeo, la persona de me enseñó todo en la vida, que me protegió desde que apenas pude articular palabras enteras, había entregado la suya en un blanco destello de negro plomo y roja hemoglobina.

Y entonces, el mundo se volvió completamente oscuro.

Era la tercera vez que despertaba, y como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, me levanté con una terrible jaqueca y el cuerpo adolorido, además de la incertidumbre de no desconocer mi paradero. Me encontraba libre de mis ataduras, pero ahora estaba cubierta de varias equimosis. Al menos conservaba mis ropas, aunque el camisón y los pantalones cortos no fueran tan abrigadores en el gélido lugar donde me hallaba. Cuando mi vista pudo enfocarse, me sorprendí al hallarme encerrada en una jaula, como si de un animal salvaje me tratara. Los gruesos barrotes lucían muy sólidos y apenas me dejaban observar con claridad el resto de la instalación. Tan pronto hice movimiento, observé dos figuras acercarse a mi dirección. La primera habló, reconociendo ese execrable acento del centro de Ática.

– "¿Dormiste bien, mantis?" – Preguntó burlonamente Janus. – "Actualmente me da igual, pero quiero saber si puedes escucharme."

– "¿Dónde estoy?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Qué hago aquí?"

– "En un hotel de lujo, o lo más cercano para una traidora como tú. Pero, ya que eventualmente olvidarás todo esto, supongo puedo revelártelo. Sólo para torturarte con falsas esperanzas." – Replicó, sin perder lo sardónico. – "Estás en el sub-departamento de investigación científica de las industrias Bakos. O así es como se llamaría de haber sido completada la misión como se suponía y obtener el control de Macedonia gracias a mis contactos en el gobierno. Desgraciadamente, tu estupidez ha retrasado por al menos un año mis planes y te ha condenado a esta prisión de hierro. Por lo menos estás en el lugar del cual nunca debiste salir, empusa."

– "¿Qué rayos planean hacerme?"

– "Qué no vamos a hacerte, deberías preguntar." – Rió. – "Alégrate, grillita. A pesar de las inexorables blasfemias contra la lealtad que tú y esa araña cometieron, te he seleccionado personalmente para ser parte del siguiente gran proyecto del glorioso apellido Bakos. Felicidades, liminal, dejarás tu huella en la historia, literalmente."

– "No me has respondido claramente, bastardo."

– "¿Ves? Por eso tú estás encerrada como una perra y yo visto relojes de ochocientos euros: no tienes respeto." – Acomodó despreocupadamente el suyo. – "Pero, si realmente te interesa, te usaremos como conejilla de Indias para probar nuestra droga experimental. Sí, como oíste, maleducada; ya que la política deberá esperar y ahora parece que será más difícil que antes ganarnos el favor de esos demagogos, me vi en necesidad de acelerar este proyecto. Y contigo y esa arachne fuera del juego, nada se interpondrá en mis designios."

– "¿Droga? ¿Para qué?"

– "Para garantizar que nuestras herramientas se comporten tal y como se deben." – Sonrió, tétricamente. – "Dudo que tu cociente intelectual sea lo suficientemente avanzado para comprender la complejidad de los procesos involucrados, así que lo simplificaré para tu primitivo raciocinio: es una droga de control mental."

– "¿Qué?"

– "Oh, diablos, ¿debo rebajarme a un léxico más simple, si es posible?" – Cuestionó con sarcasmo. – "Tal y cómo lo escuchaste, ignorante. Te usaremos para comprobar la eficacia del medicamento y ayudarnos a mejorarlo. Así, ustedes, malditos extraespecies, aprenderán su lugar en este mundo: debajo de nuestras botas, lamiéndolas sumisamente, como siempre debió ser."

Aquello sonaba inverosímil, pero siendo una criatura considerada una mera leyenda hace poco, no podría descartar tal posibilidad. Janus estaba demente, de eso no había duda, y era capaz de hacer algo así.

– "Eres un maldito psicópata."

– "Prefiero el término 'visionario', si no es mucha molestia." – Acotó, jactanciosamente. – "Imagina el poder de un ejército de minotauros, perfectamente obedientes. Un pelotón de ogros capaces de realizar cualquier tarea sin vacilación. Soldados y esclavos reunidos en un solo ser, herramientas perfeccionadas para nuestro servicio. Infinidad de especies diferentes, infinidad de posibilidades. Y nosotros somos capaces de lograr hacernos con todas ellas. Y vamos a hacerlo, porque la voluntad es fuerza, y esa fuerza nos llevará a todos, a mí, a la grandeza. Pasaré a la historia como un maldito innovador y todas las puertas querrán abrirse ante mi magnificencia."

– "Has perdido la maldita cabeza." – Mascullé. – "Si tu padre estuviera vivo, te desconocería."

– "Lo sé, por eso me encargué de tomar su lugar. Es una lástima que ni él ni mi hermano me consideraran siquiera para dirigir nuestro imperio." – Espetó. – "A pesar de ser el más listo de los dos, el anciano Ioannis prefería al inútil de Phoibos porque él poseía más carisma y sensatez, decía. Ridículo. Mis métodos quizás no sean los más ortodoxos, pero rinden frutos, y eso es lo único que importa. Eso es lo que mi estúpido hermano jamás logró entender, siempre oponiéndose a mis ideas y rehusándose a cooperar con esta increíble visión."

– "Me haces llorar."

– "Y yo lo hice volar."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "Oh, niña ingenua, es una pena que debas desaparecer de este mundo junto con tu candidez."

Él solicitó al sujeto que lo acompañaba que nos dejara solos y este se retiró. Su sonrisa se tornó, si cabía, aún más terrorífica. De todos los demonios que habían sido revelados al mundo, Janus seguía siendo la personificación del emperador del Cocito.

– "Yo soy quien colocó la bomba en el auto."

Los golpes de ese día jamás se compararon con aquellas palabras. La historia se repetía, nuevamente la boca del líder del grupo criminal más poderoso de Grecia volvía a detener al mundo en su totalidad. Tenía más de mil pensamientos en la cabeza, pero el único que lograba distinguirse, era el saber que toda mi vida, mi existencia entera, se basó en una mentira. Mi alma, mi voluntad, todo lo que yo representaba en sí, se vieron destrozados en ese momento. Abrir los ojos después de haber nadado en medio del pantano y sentir el hedor de tus propios pecados inundándote los pulmones, manchando tu cuerpo, recordándote lo imbécil que fuiste al haber aceptado voluntariamente introducirte en él.

Y aquello fue mi culpa.

Me ofrecieron el poder de elegir, el privilegio de la decisión, y opté por derramar sangre para vengar egoístamente a una difunta. Despojé de la vida a alguien a quien creí la raíz de mis problemas, y resultó ser una farsa. Ese hito que me sacudió en su momento, fue un espejismo, un caliginoso embuste que yo preferí adoptar como realidad. Olympia había muerto por culpa de un desalmado que compartía su sangre, y yo lo seguí, lo obedecí, juré lealtad y hasta agradecí por haberme permitido el servirle. Y él me engañó, me vio la cara y me succionó la sangre hasta que dejé de serle útil. Janus se transformó en la crueldad de la vida, una metáfora tangible que jugó conmigo de la manera más pérfida e inefable. Le vendí mi alma al diablo, y este se burló de mí.

– "Phoibos era el elegido para heredar nuestro legado, pero el idiota no tendría las agallas para llevarlo a la majestuosidad como mi padre, o yo." – Declaró. – "Desde la muerte de su esposa, perdió toda dirección y se lanzó en una maratón autodestructiva para subsanar la pérdida de su amada. Estúpido. Pudo haberse conseguido a la mujer que quisiera cuando se le antojara, pero estaba tan sumido en su depresión que nunca se dio cuenta del poder que ostentaba. Y aún así, con esa visión tan cerrada, mi padre no me concedía el título de su sucesor, todo por ser el menor."

Sacó un puro de su chaqueta y lo encendió.

– "Las mujeres siempre han sido una maldición en nuestra familia, ¿sabes? Cuando mi madre pereció, el viejo Ioannis también perdió ese filo que nos colocó en la cima y nuestra influencia mermó por ello. Los malditos turcos se adueñaron de gran parte de nuestro territorio y de no ser por nuestra alianza con los italianos, estaríamos reducidos a una pandilla de quinta." – Manifestó, gesticulando como un orador. – "Yo me esforcé por mantener nuestro nombre fortalecido, yo tuve los cojones para evitar que nuestro apellido se viera opacado. Mientras mi padre y mi hermano perdían el tiempo llorando por sus queridas difuntas, yo me hacía de influencias para mantener el respeto que por derecho nos pertenecía. Todo esto, esta vastedad, es gracias a mí. Y si tenía que deshacerme del obstáculo que era mi propia sangre, entonces que así fuera."

– "¿Qué hay de Olympia?" – Interrogué. – "¿Acaso tenía ella que ver en todo esto? ¿Era su muerte necesaria?"

– "¿Lo era la del turco que asesinaste? ¿O al tipo del puerto? ¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Extinguir sus vidas te benefició en algo?"

– "¿Mataste a tu familia por tu ambición de poder?"

– "No." – Aseveró. – "Fue su falta de ambición lo que los mató a ellos."

– "Me repugnas."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo." – Rió. – "Tranquila, todo eso dejará de importarte en el futuro. Podrás gozar la dicha de tener la conciencia limpia, literalmente."

Con otra risa mefistofélica, Janus se alejó de ahí y la otra figura, alguna clase de médico clandestino, regresó. Yo continuaba ahí, maldiciéndome por la impotencia y mascullando contra ese estafador que me explotó como una idiota, haciéndome odiarme aún más por ser tan ilusa. Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos cuando por cuarta ocasión, perdí la consciencia. A partir de ese momento, ya me es imposible recordar cuantas veces estuve dormida o despierta, de tanto que la frecuencia de siestas obligatorias aumentaron. Ni siquiera podía distinguir del mundo real o del onírico, mis redes sinápticas eran asaltadas a cada momento por una cantidad indescriptible de sensaciones que atestaban mi capacidad de pensar con claridad. Y, al final, sólo podía experimentar dolor, tanto físico como moral.

Entre la nebulosa de quimeras especulativas y espejismos caliginosos que conformaban mis fracturadas memorias, podía recordar hallarme sujeta de mis extremidades a lo que supuse era una mesa de operaciones. Me es imposible precisar detalles, tal vez porque en verdad lo he olvidado o mi propio cerebro se rehúsa a revivir tan espeluznantes recuerdos. Pero la respiración desesperada, el olor a desconocidos químicos, el punzante sonido de herramientas cortantes y los horrísonos gritos de sufrimiento (provenientes de mí o alguien más, no estoy segura) siempre estarían grabados en mi cabeza, impregnados con sangre y cincelados como ignominiosos tatuajes de odio.

El tiempo pasó, con la distinción de días, semanas y meses habiendo perdido significado. Cada vez que abría los ojos, me veía más delgada, la boca se encontraba más seca y mi voluntad de vivir se había reducido a un primitivo instinto de subsistencia animal. En lugar de ser recibida por la cálida luz de Helios en el cielo, era una fría lámpara incandescente la que me obligaba a levantarme, y jamás se apagaba. Era necesario que sintiera un diminuto pinchazo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo para que volviera a cerrar los ojos. Prefería eso, prefería dormir y ya nunca levantarme. La realidad era tan insoportable que los reinos de Morfeo parecían el único consuelo que me quedaba. No estoy segura si las súplicas por darme el descanso eterno fueron reales o sólo pedazos falsos de mi imaginación, o ambos. Ya me daba igual.

Había momentos en los que perdía los sentidos completamente, pero no el raciocinio. No escuchaba nada, no palpaba, saboreaba ni veía. El sentimiento era indescriptible, como estar sumida en oscuridad absoluta y poder gritar tan fuerte como fuera posible, pero sin ser capaz de oírlo, o sentir que la boca se movía, o que cualquier cosa sucediera. El cuerpo no respondía y la sensación de futilidad era una desmoralizante pesadilla de la que jamás parecía despertarme. Y entonces, cuando ese tormento finalizaba, me encontraba con uno peor. En una ocasión, una que quisiera no haber presenciado, desperté por los cacofónicos sonidos emitidos por alguien en mi cercanía. Moverme me era imposible, pero mi cabeza podía girar ligeramente a pesar de estar amarrada a la mesa. Volteándola lentamente, logré localizar la fuente de tan atronadores bramidos.

El horror.

Los liminales que se supone habíamos reclutado en nuestras filas, se encontraban justo allí, encerrados y dándose de golpes mientras externaban alaridos infernales de dolor o locura. Era el zoológico más infausto y execrable que pudiera haber presenciado, y apenas era el inicio. Uno de los ogros, una mujer, era la que destrozaba sus pulmones mientras uno de los sujetos contratados por Janus, auxiliado por otro, abrían una incisión en su cabeza rasurada. La ogresa usaba todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, pero el material de la cama la sostenía firmemente en su lugar. No sabía qué era lo que más me asustaba; presenciar ese acto tan nauseabundo, o la posibilidad de que yo estuviera alguna vez en su lugar, si no es que yo sería la próxima. Los clamores de la fémina callaron cuando una aguja hipodérmica insertó un líquido transparente en su torrente sanguíneo y ella entró en un profundo sueño.

Y entonces, sentí un pinchazo en mi hombro.

Una luz diferente a la habitual me despertó, aunque la familiar jaqueca y dolor corporal todavía seguían ahí. Podía escuchar la voz de alguien, palabras, pero sonaban difusas, lejanas y reverberantes, igual que una caverna. Parpadeé con fuerza y paulatinamente pude darme cuenta que podía mover mi cabeza libremente. Tal anomalía del aprisionamiento me despertó enteramente y alcé la mirada. Me encontré con el mismo sujeto en bata médica y su asistente, cargando con una diminuta lámpara y tomando notas, respectivamente. Aunque estaban frente a mí, sus movimientos lucían borrosos, como si me encontrara entre en un estado somnoliento, a pesar de estar plenamente funcional.

– "¿Es?" – Preguntó él.

– "¿Qué?"

– "Puede oírnos, Ermis." – Afirmó a su colega. – "Anota: Cinco miligramos logran el mismo efecto que ocho."

– "¿Qué rayos sucede?" – Insistí.

– "¿Cuántos dedos ves?" – Interrogó el tipo, mostrando su palma, ocultando su pulgar.

– "Cuatro."

– "Incorrecto, son cinco." – Replicó.

– "El pulgar no cuenta, idiota."

– "Ermis, otra dosis."

Oscuridad.

Volví a despertar, mismos sujetos, mismas preguntas, jaqueca aún más fuerte.

– "¿Cuántos dedos ves?" – Cuestionó el hombre. – "Solamente cuenta los extendidos."

– "Cuatro." – Respondí.

– "No, estás viendo cinco."

– "Son cuatro, maldita sea, ¡cuatro!"

– "Son cinco."

– "¡Excelente! ¡Entonces métetelos en el culo!"

– "Ermis, dos dosis."

Oscuridad nuevamente.

El proceso se repitió hasta el hastío. Él imbécil mostraba sólo cuatro dedos y él insistía en que eran media decena. La cabeza me mataba, los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez más etéreos y ahora las tan famosas dosis consistían en dilacerantes descargas eléctricas que me freían la piel e impactaban el cerebro como mil azotes. Las sesiones de contar dígitos y ser corregida a base de electricidad se prolongaron hasta que perdí las ganas de abrir la boca por miedo a seguir recibiendo tal castigo. El estómago me mataba, me imploraba alimento. Me mantenían a base de sueros intravenosos que sostenían mi sistema con vida, pero esa hambre jamás era saciada y me impedía pensar, dormir o sentir otra cosa que no fuera ese escozor en general. La propia existencia era sufrimiento tangible y me había taladrado el ánima.

– "Dime, mantis." – Habló mi torturador. – "¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

– "¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Qué base científica es la que te impulsa a este repetitivo y macabro juego de subyugación numérica?"

– "Sustituir tu realidad por la nuestra." – Replicó, secamente. – "Es la base del dominio, la piedra angular de nuestra superioridad sobre el curso del tiempo y una directa exhibición del poder de nuestra voluntad ante el axioma de lo aparentemente irremediable."

– "¿Sabe, doc? Si intenta imitar a O'Brien de ' _1984_ ', podría pagarle a un vagabundo mudo para que me ofreciera una actuación más auténtica." – Retruqué. – "Este pésimo facsímil de la habitación 101 en el _Minimor_ es más risible que sus patéticos esfuerzos por tratar de confundirme con facundias de secundaria."

– "Tu resistencia a nuestra solución es realmente admirable, empusa." – Mencionó el sujeto, anotando en su libreta. – "O quizás nuestros estudios no son los correctos. En todo caso, si estabas al tanto de esa supuesta imitación, como la llamas, sabrías que hubiera sido mejor seguirnos el juego."

– "Pero usted sabría que no sería sincera. ¿Acaso pretende que mienta?"

– "Tomando en cuenta tu paupérrima condición, sería la opción más complaciente para ambos partidos."

– "Patético." – Sonreí, aunque doliera mover los músculos de mi cara. – "Es usted quien quiere negar la realidad aquí. ¿Por qué, doc? ¿Siente asco de usted mismo cada vez que se ve al espejo? ¿Una pantalla de humo para distraerme de sus carencias de su falsa profesión?"

– "Me temo que en esta ocasión, tu intuición ha fallado, querida 'Winston Smith'." – Fue su turno de sonreír, tomando una bolsa de papel a su lado. – "Sólo es para comprobar que nuestro experimento funciona. Por cierto, es hora del almuerzo, ¿no quieres comer?"

De la bolsa, el tipo reveló un emparedado. No había nada extraño aparentemente, únicamente era un sándwich común y corriente. Él lo acercó a mi boca, pero yo la cerré de inmediato y moví mi rostro para evitarlo; no tenía idea de qué clase de basura contendría en su interior. Riendo tenuemente, jactancioso, el hombre lo partió a la mitad y devoró la suya de un gran bocado. Masticando lentamente, lo deglutió. No hubo efecto adverso y no hizo esfuerzo por escupir. Volvió a acercar la mitad restante, pero yo continué evadiéndolo. Mi estómago gruñía, se sentía inmensamente vacío todo el tiempo, pero ahora, estando frente a comida gratuita, justo a mi alcance, el hambre se detenía y era sustituida por una ahogante nausea y un malestar general indescriptible.

Satisfecho, él devoró el pedazo de emparedado y anotó algo más en su libreta. Su asistente apareció con una jeringa y yo, sin poder oponer resistencia, observé como ese diáfano líquido era introducido en mis venas. No sentí nada, excepto una extraña satisfacción, una inexplicable sensación de placidez y calma. No era morfina, _Valium_ o alguna otra clase de droga relajante, que yo supiera; solamente paz y tranquilidad. Con eso, el doctor se incorporó y usó una lámpara para examinar mi rostro.

– "Nada como un buen almuerzo para calmar esos temblores, ¿cierto?" – Manifestó, checando mis ojos. – "Deberías alegrarte, ahora hemos hecho un buen progreso, pequeña rebelde."

– "¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?" – Cuestioné, con una inusual calma.

– "El primer efecto de nuestro milagroso producto: felicidad." – Explicó. – "¿Sabías que no has comido ni bebido nada en más de un mes? Eso es el tiempo más largo que alguien ha sobrevivido en una dieta a base de nuestro suero. Tus funciones corporales se han reducido a orinar, y eso es esporádicamente. Eres la única sobreviviente del primer lote. Felicidades."

– "Bromea."

– "No, querida, es el poder de la ciencia, y está viniendo con fuerza. Ya no aceptas comida, el compuesto que te inyectamos es tu alimento ahora y, cuando lo perfeccionemos, tu dependencia a este será total." – Respondió. – "Ahora, nuestro brebaje, al cual apodamos cariñosamente 'GC-01', ha tenido una lenta y parsimoniosa evolución. Empezó como una mera alternativa al benzodiacepina, pero se descubrió que se podría utilizar para algo más que sosegar dolores. Es ahí donde yo y unos cuantos colegas entramos y transformamos una medicina genérica en el siguiente paso a evitar que los monstruos como ustedes se alcen contra sus amos."

– "¿Quién rayos se cree usted? ¿El dueño del mundo?"

– "Me basta con demostrarte que soy el tuyo." – Colocó otra jeringa. – "Dulces sueños, princesa."

Oscuridad.

No sabía si él decía la verdad o si intentaba confundirme con una excelente mentira, como su jefe lo hacía, pero algo que no podía negar es que esa basura que me inoculaban se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción. Era increíble que se dedicaran a tortúrame para probar una maldita droga, aunque tampoco me sorprendía que un diabólico demente trabajara para el psicópata de Janus. Igual que Josef Mengele en Auschswitz, el enajenado doctor proseguía con su dantesco juego de preguntas alfanuméricas y administración intravenosa de su aborrecible veneno. Nuevas víctimas iban y venían, pero los gritos se quedaban. Yo continuaba observando, inerte, inútil, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera escucharlos clamar piedad. Mi empeño en seguir resistiendo se debilitaba día a día, pero aún no me rendía, no podrían quebrarme fácilmente.

Un día, los efectos de ese compuesto cambiaron, o eso fue lo que dijo el loco en bata. Parecía ser que Janus no deseaba un adicto a tal brebaje, sino un suero de obediencia absoluta. El hombre, que por fin descubrí que se llamaba Loukas, exclamó que era parte primordial del proceso de acondicionamiento mental y que mi capacidad de retener mi mordacidad incluso estando desnutrida era prueba irrefutable del éxito de su descubrimiento. Empero, el Don retrucó recordándole que de nada le servía una herramienta si lucía peor que una víctima del Holocausto y le ordenó que prosiguiera con la investigación del control mental que él exigió. El doctor se vio obligado a obedecer. Eso significaba que me comenzaron a alimentar debidamente. Y también que mi tortura volvería a su punto de arranque inicial.

Ni siquiera Dante imaginó un infierno más horrible.

– "¿Cómo va por fin tu avance, Loukas?" – Cuestionó Janus, en una de sus inspecciones. – "Ya son siete meses y lo único que veo es que esta saltamontes luce igual de fea sin importar su peso corporal. ¿La convertiste en tu mascota o algo así?"

– "Bueno, yo estaba logrando algo sólido hasta que me ordenaste empezar de nuevo." – Acotó el doctor. – "Por suerte los nuevos pedazos de carne que conseguiste serán perfectos para seguir aplicando mis valiosas teorías."

– "Me importan un carajo tus teorías, ¿Qué hay de lo que te pedí?"

– "A eso voy, pero me temo que no te tengo buenas noticias." – Aseguró, tomando una jeringa. – "Observa, esta es sangre que extraje de esa mantis, en perfecto estado al alimentarla correctamente. Ahora, voy a ponerla dentro de esta solución del suero. ¿Notas algo extraño?"

– "Para nada."

– "Exactamente, no sucede nada. ¿Podrías apagar esa luz por favor?" – Pidió Loukas, su aliado realizó lo solicitado. – "Gracias. Bien, se supone que la reacción química debería hacer que la sangre emitiera un contraste evidente bajo esta lámpara de luz ultravioleta, pero permanece igual que siempre."

– "Ve al grano, maldita sea."

– "Tu niña verde es incompatible con el brebaje." – Replicó. – "Éste no surte efecto alguno en su sistema. Su sangre liminal es inmune a ceder su capacidad cognoscitiva. No hemos avanzado nada en ella, o en los otros sujetos de prueba."

– "¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Loukas?" – Interrogó Janus. – "El maldito de Berlini me tiene rompiéndome las pelotas desde que invirtió en este proyecto, ¿y me sales que no hemos hecho nada en todo este tiempo?"

– "Por todos los cielos, ¿acaso crees que los avances científicos ocurren de la noche a la mañana? Hay cientos de investigadores alrededor del mundo tratando de luchar contra el cáncer, y apenas han escarbado la superficie de comprenderlo. Apenas soy yo y mis dos asistentes en esto, tenme un poco de paciencia."

– "Ya he tenido suficiente contigo. Escucha, no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo. Pero te advierto: si pierdo a ese condenado italiano, tú serás el que termine en una puta jaula, ¿entendiste? Date prisa y no quiero más estupideces."

– "Por suerte he estado desarrollando una alternativa. Podría experimentar agregando veneno de serket, sus enzimas son perfectas para ablandar tejido cerebral de sus presas, pero necesito tener una en primer lugar."

– "La tendrás. Y no quiero excusas la próxima vez, o te reemplazo por alguien que sí ofrezca resultados, ¿entendido?"

– "No soy desechable, Janus. ¿Piensas que puedes conseguir otro que esté dispuesto a hacer lo que yo o mis colegas?"

– "Científicos locos abundan en el mundo, y hasta más baratos."

– "El dinero no lo compra todo, Bakos."

– "Pero compró a tu ex-esposa." – Retrucó el aludido. – "¿Cierto, señor ' _ella me engañaba con un geólogo millonario_ '?"

Riéndose, el jefe de la Familia se retiró y dejó a un muy enfurecido Loukas, rabiando y maldiciendo su nombre repetidamente. Disfruté de ese pequeño momento de humillación ajena y la rutina de ser administrada más de ese detestable suero volvió a su cauce normal, para mi desgracia. Como le prometieron, una mujer escorpión le fue entregada y el proceso de domarla para extraerle el veneno fue completado en poco tiempo. Crear un compuesto nuevo tomaba semanas, pero entre más se alargaran los intervalos, más nerviosa me ponía.

Nadie me inoculaba ni apresaba, más que para ponerme a dormir para así limpiar tranquilamente los vergonzosos desechos de mi impúdica jaula, pero era la espera la que desesperaba y carcomía internamente. El no saber cuando ese demente podría regresar con sus diabólicos experimentos era una tortura de igual magnitud que sufrirla directamente. Finalmente, Loukas pareció satisfecho con su más reciente invención y, con esa sonrisa macabra, se acercó a mí, blandiendo una cánula llena de transparente líquido. Como esperaba, yo era la conejilla de Indias seleccionada para tener el inicuo honor de probarlas. Me pusieron a dormir y desperté sujeta de pies a cabeza a la camilla de operaciones.

– "Bueno mantis, todo termina aquí. No más metáforas ni referencias a literatura clásica." – Enunció el sujeto. – "Esta cosa es más fuerte que todo lo probado anteriormente y sinceramente ni yo estoy seguro de qué suceda cuando tu torrente sanguíneo se mezcle con ella. Pero mientras no termines con parálisis medular inducida por envenenamiento, lo declararé un experimento exitoso."

– "¿No sería mejor que lo hicieras con alguien menos valioso?"

– "Exacto, por eso inicio contigo. ¿Sigues pensando que te mantuvimos viva porque eras especial?" – Rió. – "Janus únicamente quería que sufrieras todo lo que pudieras hasta que estiraras la pata, y quizás hoy lo complazca."

– "Excelente. Se chuparán mutuamente el pito y tal vez así logres olvidar a tu ex-esposa, perdedor."

– "Ah, los insultos juveniles, me traen tantos recuerdos." – Le dio un golpecito a la aguja. – "¿Una última palabra antes de pudrirte en una fosa común, empusa?"

– "Sí: lávate la boca cuando comas cebollas." – Me mofé. – "Ahora entiendo por qué ella te dejó."

– "Elocuente." – Fingió sonreír. – "Bien, hora de despedirse. Buenas noches, princesa."

El mundo se tornó blanco.

Literalmente; todo se vio envuelto en un fulgurante destello y una explosión enmudeció por completo el ambiente. Los acúfenos y la ceguera tardaron varios segundos en desparecer, siendo la vista la primera en ser recuperada. Con mis oídos zumbando y mis ojos tratando de enfocar entre el manto borroso de la desorientación y el humo, distinguí una figura oscura que se acercaba hacia mi dirección. Sonreí cuando divisé que el objeto en lo que parecía ser su mano tenía la forma de un arma; posiblemente la policía, mi antigua enemiga, me había salvado de las garras de mis anteriores aliados. La vida nunca dejaría de sorprendernos con sus paradójicos reveses.

Y entonces, lo volvió a hacer.

– "¿Me extrañaste, _Sameko-chan_?"

– "¿T-Tomoko?" – Cuestioné. – "¡Tomoko, ¿q-q-qué haces aquí?!"

– "Te estoy rescatando, genio." – Respondió con su característica mordacidad. – "¿Esa mierda que te metieron te dejó más tonta de lo que ya eras?"

– "¡¿P-pero cómo es que sigues viva?! ¡Te vi morir y caer al barranco!"

– "Me viste caer, pero no perecer." – Aseguró, desatando mis amarres. – "Si ese estúpido de Janus se hubiera preocupado por aprender sobre nosotras, sabría que las arachnes tenemos el corazón en el abdomen arácnido. Esa bala también me destruyó un pulmón, pero puedo respirar por mis filotráqueas."

– "¿Cómo sobreviviste al impacto?"

– "Quisiera no haberlo hecho, me rompí casi todas las costillas y ya nunca podré flexionar correctamente mis pata trasera." – Me liberó. – "Uf, listo. En todo caso, me alegro que estés viva, Schiaparelli."

– "Yo también, _sensei_." – Me incorporé, abrazándola. – "Hécate te bendiga, Tomoko."

– "Estás en buenas manos, Gio." – Acarició mi espalda. – "Pero guarda los mimos para otro día, ¿quieres? La policía arribará en cualquier momento y aún tenemos a un hijo de puta del cual vengarnos."

– "¿Iremos a por Janus?"

– "Nadie se mete con una arachne o sus seres queridos. Nunca." – Afirmó, tornándose seria. – "Ese bastardo no merece quedar impune. ¿Vienes o te quedas?"

– "¿Tienes una escopeta?"

– "¿Calibre veinte o doce?"

– "¿Por qué no las dos?"

– "Esa es la actitud." – Sonrió, entregándome mi Remington y mi Mossberg. – "No son las mismas, pero estas son más nuevas."

– "Me gustan." – Revisé la munición. – "Tengo muchas preguntas, pero la principal es: ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

– "Un pajarito me lo dijo." – Encogió los hombros. – "De verdad, ella me está acompañando."

La arachne señaló a su izquierda y de entre la nube de polvo que la explosión empleada para irrumpir en el edificio y el humo de una granada de gas usada para desorientar, apareció una mujer morena con una ametralladora FN Minimi en sus manos. Con dos cintas para su arma alrededor de su corta camisa sin mangas, varias granadas en su chaleco, la pistola Desert Eagle en su cinturón y la boina negra en su cabeza, lucía como toda una mercenaria. Llevaba un pantalón con patrón de camuflaje urbano, pero no llevaba botas. Ninguna clase de calzado le serviría de todas maneras.

Era una arpía corredora.

Aunque era la más baja de nosotras, con un metro sesenta de altura, sabía lucir dominante, especialmente con esos lentes oscuros que cargaba. Pero lo más llamativo no era su buen gusto para la moda guerrillera, sino lo que traía en sus emplumadas manos. Una perfecta presa, indefensa, asustada y rogando por su vida: el malnacido de Loukas. Arrojándolo como un costal de papas al suelo, la corredora lo dejó frente a mí y asintió silentemente. Devolviéndole el gesto, alisté mi Mossberg 500 y, alzando a esa desgracia que se hacía llamar científico, coloqué el cañón dentro de su boca y bombeé el arma.

– "Dígame, doctor farsante." – Le mostré el dedo medio. – "¿Cuántos dedos ve?"

Jalando el gatillo, los perdigones atravesaron su cámara craneal y esparcieron su materia gris por todo el lugar, decorándolo con una polícroma capa de sangre y sesos. Dulce, dulce venganza; ambrosía y veneno, panacea y enfermedad, dicotómica satisfacción. Agradecida, ofrecí mi mano a la emplumada.

– "Giovanna Schiaparelli." – Sonreí. – "Ex-miembro de la Familia Bakos."

– "Brianna Warner." – La estrechó. Su acento parecía americano. – "Mercenaria a sueldo."

– "Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Cómo te contrató esta araña tacaña?"

– "Le debía un favor y se lo estoy pagando."

– "¿Qué clase de favor?"

– "Es una larga historia."

– "Sí, sí, que interesante." – Injirió Tachibana. – "Si ya dejaron de cuchichear como viejas chismosas, debemos partir antes que tengamos a las fuerzas especiales en el trasero. ¿Nos vamos ya?"

– "¿Qué hay de los ayudantes de ese desgraciado?"

– "Fueron los primeros en caer. Nunca supieron de dónde vino el balazo." – Dijo la arachne. – "Por cierto, excelente puntería, pajarraca. Debes prestarme esa ametralladora algún día."

– "No tienes para cubrir el coste de mi hermosa Mimi, pulga." – Bromeó la arpía.

– "¿Mimi?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Le pusiste nombre a tu arma?"

– "¿Qué esperabas de una jodida hoplófila? Seguramente se estimula con el cañón, la muy degenerada." – Comentó Tomoko. – "¿Nos largamos de una maldita vez?"

– "Espera, aún hay liminales presos aquí." – Señalé. – "Deberíamos dejarlos libres antes de irnos."

– "¿Quién eres? ¿La madre Teresa? No hay tiempo, ¡huyamos, ya!"

– "Están en pésimas condiciones, necesitan atención médica que nosotras no tenemos." – Reafirmó Brianna. – "Los policías se encargarán de su bienestar. Salgamos de aquí, que el tiempo apremia."

No contenta con la idea pero aceptando que tenía razón, las tres nos retiramos del lugar hasta llegar a una furgoneta negra con el logo de un cráneo de lobo y las letras BC sobre este, seguramente robada. No es que me importara la procedencia mientras pudiéramos huir a toda velocidad. Tomando nuestras armas y escondiéndolas en un compartimiento secreto, Tachibana se metió conmigo en la parte trasera mientras Warner tomaba el asiento del piloto y sin dilación nos vimos en la carretera, en dirección a Eleusis. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, el laboratorio se encontraba en una zona alejada de Mégara, a casi una hora de Atenas.

Tomoko me ofreció un emparedado que guardaba en el transporte y que yo con gusto devoré y, entendiblemente, me hizo llorar en su regazo por haber sido rescatada. Ella jamás lo demostró, pero siempre se preocupó por mí, realmente le importaba a pesar de esa tonta ideología que seguía. Ella volvió a abrazarme y sosegarme mientras la arpía se estacionaba en las cercanías de Ática, donde planearíamos nuestro asalto a nuestro blanco principal. Ya que Brianna poseía pase independiente y credenciales que la identificaban como una miembro de seguridad privada, todas falsificadas por ella misma, cargamos gasolina y comimos algo para seguir fraguando nuestro ataque usando un mapa. Había pasado una hora y cinco minutos desde que escapamos y ya era de noche.

– "Janus es un animal de costumbres, nunca cambia sus escondites." – Aseguró la nativa de Lycosios. – "Hoy es miércoles, así que lo hallaremos en las colinas de Kaisariani. El muy hipócrita suele visitar el monasterio cercano para rezar como un buen devoto."

– "¿Por qué no estaría en su mansión?" – Indagó Warner. – "¿Para qué arriesgarse a salir de su castillo?"

– "Su paranoia es tal que ni él mismo tiene confianza en su propia casa, así que prefiere ir de aquí para allá, para evitar ser capturado." – Explicó. – "Aunque tampoco es que se pueda culparlo, sus negocios han flaqueado desde que eliminó a demasiados competidores y su fama de sanguinario terminó aislándolo de potenciales aliados."

– "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" – Pregunté.

– "Papagos tenía una boca muy floja cuando estaba bajo la influencia de las drogas y el alcohol." – Reveló la arachne. – "Tenía la lengua más larga que esa miseria que se cargaba entre las piernas. Condenado enano, ni malditas cosquillas podía hacerme."

– "Me alegra saber de tu insatisfactoria vida sexual, patas largas, pero se nos hace tarde." – Injirió Brianna. – "¿Qué sabemos de la seguridad?"

– "Eliminé a su último caporegime y dado que él siempre aboga por veteranía, dudo que haya encontrado otro que le inspire tanta confianza para que lo cuide. Posiblemente tenga un pelotón de ocho esbirros, quizás más, para hacerlo sentir seguro. Así lo hacía antes y así debe seguir todavía; animal de costumbres."

– "Bien, habrá suficiente para todas." – La emplumada enrolló el mapa. – "Entonces, será como lo discutimos: Cegadoras y atacar rápida y contundentemente. Nunca esperan que alguien los desafíe de esa manera, así que los tomaremos por verdadera sorpresa."

– "¿Nos dividimos?"

– "Yo por el frente, tú y la mantis marimacha por atrás."

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Vamos, Gio, se te nota a simple vista." – Opinó Tomoko. – "Digo, ese corte se parece al de una lesbiana estereotípica."

– "¡Jódete, araña! ¡Me abrieron la sesera!"

– "Negarlo no lo desmiente."

– "¡Te odio, Tachibana!"

– "¿Terminaron, mocosas? Ya es hora." – Interrumpió Warner, revisando su arsenal. – " _Lock n' load, bitches. The motherfuckin' party starts right now._ "

Con esa orden y confirmando la ascendencia anglosajona de la arpía, las tres partimos en dirección a las afueras de Kaisariani. Ascendimos por el elevado camino montañoso hasta desviarnos entre los árboles, estacionándonos cerca de la iglesia de los Santos Arcángeles y el derruido monasterio, donde varios miembros de los partisanos griegos perdieron la vida cuando los Nazis los rodearon durante la invasión a tierras helénicas. Ahora, otro ataque se desarrollaría en aquella zona geográfica, y nuevamente serían los extranjeros quienes rodearían a los atenieses en su propia fortaleza. Asintiendo las tres afásicamente, nos movimos entre las sombras en dirección hacia el escondite.

Fueron apenas diez minutos, pero se sintieron como horas durante el tiempo que nos trasladamos como las guerrilleras que éramos entre los matorrales. Me sentía algo adolorida aún, pero la adrenalina en mi sangre y las ganas de hacerle pagar a ese malnacido por toda su traición me mantenían con energías. Mi visión fue muy útil en nuestro recorrido y, gracias a Niké, dimos con la casa de seguridad donde ese infeliz se encontraba. Los guardias, siendo ocho, en el exterior, posiblemente más adentro, no lucían alertas o preocupados. Quizás las noticias de lo sucedido aún no fueran de su conocimiento, lo cual sería un muy apreciado golpe de suerte.

Suspiré, había escapado de una muerte segura para arrojarme a otra. Pude haber escapado, las tres tuvimos opción de huir de Atenas, del país, y forjar una nueva vida en otra nación. El mundo nos había aceptado y Brianna era una excelente falsificadora, así que no habría problemas con mudarnos. Empero, elegimos quedarnos y encarar al enemigo, condenándonos a ser capturadas y sufrir un castigo mucho peor. Más que desmoralizarme, me hizo sentir más viva que antes. Tuvimos el privilegio de tomar una decisión por nuestra propia cuenta, nadie nos la impuso, nació de nosotras; esa era la libertad que tanto buscábamos, el poder que queríamos. Más listas que nunca, preparamos armas y dimos marcha al plan. Niké nos guíe a la victoria.

– "¡Fuego!"

La luna no fue lo único que brilló en el momento que esas palabras fueron declaradas. Con una ensordecedora explosión, el ambiente se volvió un manto homogéneo de albugínea luz cegadora y los únicos sonidos eran los campaneos en los oídos. Con tan sorpresiva estrategia para un insospechado enemigo, pudimos actuar con fastuosa celeridad y poner en práctica nuestras aptitudes para la lucha relámpago. Cada segundo contaba, cada pequeña ventana de oportunidad debía ser aprovechada cuando se trata de vencer a la superioridad numérica. Habiéndonos dividido, nuestros objetivos eran ocho personas, a su vez agrupadas en un grupo de cuatro en la parte trasera, con los otros tres restantes en la zona de la entrada principal. No había francotiradores pero sí dos centinelas, los cuales fueron neutralizados con regia puntería del arma de Brianna.

Por nuestra parte, la Mossberg 500 era una excelente panacea para todos los males antropomorfos, con sus perdigones calibre doce destrozando las piernas de mis adversarios y rematándolos con una descarga extra en el pecho. Tomoko rindió tributo a su personaje de películas favorito y les abrió un nuevo trasero a sus blancos con los proyectiles Magnum de su S&W Modelo 29. Terminamos rápido, moviéndonos lo más apresuradamente posible para evitar que nuestro objetivo escapara. No hubo impresionantes maniobras, momentos de extrema tensión ni batallas consistentes en cubrirse y regresar el fuego, sólo violencia y disparos.

La vida no es una producción fílmica ni un juego de video, donde los participantes tienen tiempo de fríamente calcular sus movimientos. Los enfrentamientos armados terminan con la misma abrupta manera como comienzan y en un furtivo parpadeo, la sangre y los cuerpos yacen en el suelo. Quien dispara primero, quien toma la iniciativa de atacar, preferiblemente de forma inesperada, es quien decide el veredicto de las efímeras batallas. Nos bastaron pocos segundos para neutralizar las amenazas exteriores y, sin siquiera con tiempo para felicitarnos por un trabajo bien hecho, ingresamos al interior del edificio y empezamos la búsqueda de Janus.

Los acúfenos desaparecieron y pudimos distinguir sonidos provenientes de la parte superior. Tachibana intuyó que el desgraciado trataría de escapar y regresó al exterior para asegurarse que Bakos no huyera al tiempo que yo me encontraba con Brianna. Ambas subimos las escaleras, siempre alertas y preparadas para contestar el fuego. La suerte estaba de nuestro lado y solamente hallamos dos guardaespaldas más dentro de la vivienda, los cuales cayeron al instante por la combinación escopeta-ametralladora. Debía admitir que luchar en la oscuridad contra un número superior de enemigos para acabar con un la cabecilla principal de un grupo criminal, imitando a los célebres equipos de operaciones especiales, era una sensación apoteósica. Por un pequeño momento, me imaginé como un miembro de la ley, castigando uno por uno a todas esas ratas mafiosas a las que alguna demente vez respeté.

No sería moralmente mejor que ellos, pero al menos yo conservaba mi honor.

Alcanzamos el cuarto final, donde sabíamos que el cobarde de Janus se encontraba. Pudimos derrumbar la puerta y pulverizarlo con plomo entre las tres, pero estábamos conscientes que sería caer directo en su trampa. Usando la radio, la araña nos informó que podía entrar por la única ventana que daba su habitación. He ahí el dilema: ¿cuál sería la forma de asaltar la boca del lobo? Su paranoia debía tenerlo más que listo para volarnos la cabeza tan pronto cruzáramos la entrada, pero la ventana también era sitio vulnerable y no dudaba que el cañón de un arma estuviera apuntando en ese lugar. Poseíamos ventaja al rodearlo, pero nuestro fin era no sufrir bajas. Y todavía no considerábamos la posibilidad de que haya escapado por una salida secreta.

La solución era simple: explosivos.

Brianna cargaba con C4 en su chaleco y no tardó en adherirlo a la pared para crear una entrada alterna y confundir a la rata atrapada. Colocando rápidamente el cable al polímero y preparando el detonador, informamos por radio de nuestro plan a Tomoko y nos sincronizamos para atacar al unísono, con nosotras dos escondiéndonos de los escombros que saldrían volando. A la señal, el explosivo detonó y creó un hoyo en la pared, no demasiado grande pero con tamaño para introducir el cañón de un arma. Eso no fue necesario, pues mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta y nuestros oídos zumbaban, la entrada de la recámara se abrió violentamente y Janus, ostentando un diente menos, cayó ante nuestros pies, cortesía de la nativa de Lycosios.

Sin dilación, Warner usó sus poderosas piernas para aplastar la espalda del mafioso y patearlo de vuelta hacia su cuarto. La arachne se le unió y el líder de los Bakos se vio envuelto en un huracán de golpes por parte de dos vesánicas liminales, una de ellas con verdaderos motivos para descargar su ira sobre el frágil cuerpo homínido del hombre que ya no era capaz de exclamar su agonía a falta de aire en sus pulmones. Terminando con su sesión de pugilismo unilateral, mi tutora arrojó el patético moribundo hacia mis pies. Sin decir nada, lo tomé del pelo y lo alcé hasta quedar cara a cara, mirándolo fijamente a su único ojo de roedor asustado, de fariseo derrotado, de cerdo condenado.

De sucio traidor.

El monstruo que provocó todas las desgracias que nos atormentaron por más de la mitad de nuestras vidas, ahora yacía inerme entre mis manos, con la misma mirada suplicante y asustada del sujeto de turca ascendencia a quien él se atrevió inculpar por sus propios pecados. El gusano desalmado que me arrebató a mi mejor amiga, que asesinó a su consanguíneo y causó el cruel y parsimonioso fallecimiento de su progenitor. No iba a darle un discurso sobre sus inexcusables blasfemias ni remembrarle las infinitas anatemas contra nosotras; él ya las sabía perfectamente, hablar era innecesario. Un ingrato desleal y execrable excusa de ser humano no merecía el placer de una última palabra. No más demoras, sólo matarlo.

Escupiéndole la cara, le propiné un fuerte puñetazo en el centro de su cabeza que lo envió al suelo, dejándolo en posición de rodillas. Con él inmóvil, me hice un poco hacia atrás para preparar mis espolones, abriéndolos hasta su envergadura máxima. Entonces, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los bordes aserrados de mis quitinosas extremidades mantoideas se juntaron a toda potencia sobre el cuello de Janus, decapitándolo limpiamente en un instante. La sangre brotó a chorros del cuerpo acéfalo, tiñendo de impío rojo la blancura que imperaba en sus muebles y emporcando la alfombra persa de líquido carmesí. Escupiendo el cadáver por segunda ocasión, tomé el ostentoso reloj de pulsera que tanto me presumía y me lo adjudiqué. Estaba hecho, mi venganza estaba al fin completa y finalizada.

– "Sí que tienes talento con esas guadañas, grillita." – Me congratuló la arpía, revisando los cajones del escritorio. – "Y tú también arachne. Las dos me servirían mucho en mi profesión."

– "Estoy retirada, Brianna." – Respondió Tachibana, tallándose el hombro. – "Carajo, extraño ser joven. Esto me fastidiará todo el día."

– "Como sea, estoy segura que nuestro show ya atrajo la atención y debemos irnos cuanto antes. Tengo un buen escondite por ahí, estaremos a salvo mientras todo se calma."

– "Te lo agradecemos, Brianna, pero ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera estar un minuto a solas con Giovanna."

– "Tomoko…"

– "Insisto." – Sonrió. – "Gracias por todo, pajarita."

– "Meh, nuestra cuenta ya está saldada." – La susodicha encogió los hombros. – "Es tu vida, araña. No se besuqueen por mucho, ¿sí?"

– "El día que permita que una arachne profane mis labios, me arranco la lengua." – Aseveré. – "Pero antes mato a la invertebrada."

– "¿Cómo? ¿Metiéndose el dedo hasta desmayarse?"

– "Ya lárgate, pajarraca." – Instó Tachibana. – "Vete a comer alpiste a la cocina o algo."

– "Bah, que te den por el culo, patas flacas." – Retrucó la corredora.

– "A ti, para que se te quite lo amargada."

Mostrándonos el dedo medio, la anglosajona cerró la puerta y nos dejó solas. No había mucha privacidad para empezar, como la ventana rota y el agujero en la pared evidenciaban, pero se agradecía el gesto. Así, permanecimos calladas por unos momentos, con mucho para contarnos, pero que la adrenalina en la sangre y el furor de la carnicería reciente nos impedía expresar. Después de un minuto sumidas en el mutismo, mi tutora tomó su revólver y me lo entregó en las manos. En otras ocasiones, aquello sería su regalo final antes de ya no vernos para siempre, pero la expresión taciturna de la arácnida decía que darme un obsequio de despedida no era la clase de adiós que esperaba. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo y me miró fijamente con sus seis ojos rojos, esos globos oculares que siempre parecían inexpresivos, pero irradiaban un implícito cariño exclusivo para mi persona.

– "¿Qué haces, Tomoko?"

– "Aquí es donde partimos caminos eternamente, Giovanna." – Respondió. – "Fue un honor luchar a tu lado, estoy orgullosa de ti."

– "Y yo también, pero, ¿por qué me das tu arma?"

– "Para que acabes con todos aquellos que te han hecho daño."

– "Acabo de hacerlo. Las dos." – Reiteré. – "Y ya no quiero hacerlo de nuevo."

– "Aún te queda alguien, la persona que más te afectó y que todavía sigue en pie."

– "¿Quién?"

– "Yo."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Giovanna…"

Acercándose aún más, tomó mis manos, sosteniendo el revólver y colocó el cañón en su frente.

– "Yo fui quien mató a tu madre."

Incluso después de haber purgado al mundo de los demonios que lo azotaban, la ingrata existencia me agradecía con más golpes directos, asediándome constantemente con revelaciones que me hacían cuestionar mi propia realidad y despertaban una miríada de sentimientos encontrados en mi ya demasiado confundido interior. Simplemente no tenía palabras para procesar tal frase, tan inimaginable revelación. Las mentiras seguían fluyendo, eran imparables, pero escuchar que Tachibana, la persona que me tomó bajo su tutoría y se responsabilizó por mí era quien había acabado con la mujer que me trajo al mundo, fue demasiado.

– "¿Q-q-qué estás diciendo Tomoko?" – Tartamudeé al lograr acomodar mis pensamientos.

– "Yo soy la culpable de que seas huérfana, Schiaparelli. Por eso terminaste aquí, en este estado, torturada y con demasiada sangre en tus manos. Todo es mi culpa."

– "Por favor…" – Cerré mis ojos, intentando calmarme. – "Sólo… sólo dime todo desde el principio."

Ella suspiró y, sin dejar de sostener mi mano y yo manteniendo mi trémulo dedo en el gatillo, la arachne comenzó a relatar.

– "Tomoko Tachibana no es mi nombre real. Soy actualmente de ascendencia italiana y escapé cuando era joven de la isla de Lycosios. Ahí hablamos dos idiomas, por eso sé japonés. Llegué a Grecia por vía italiana y me vi aceptada en la familia Bakos cuando salvé la vida al capo Cosmetato, como bien sabes. Por supuesto, un acto de bondad hacia un humano y aceptar volverme parte de la servidumbre no era suficiente y me vi en necesidad de probar mi plusvalía en los verdaderos asuntos de la mafia. Resumiendo todo, cierto día, mi tarea consistía en deshacerme de un antiguo banquero colaborador de nosotros que residía en el poblado de Agiasos y cuyos pocos escrúpulos amenazaban con poner en evidencia los movimientos financieros del Don Ioannis.

No actué sola, pero yo fui la elegida para infiltrarme silenciosamente a la residencia del sujeto. Llegué a su cuarto y, siendo todavía una novata, tardé demasiado en actuar. Él se despertó, al igual que el resto de la casa. Sin pensarlo, usé mis garras para arrancarle el cuello y pronto me vi envuelta en un tiroteo por sus hijos, que resultaron ser miembros de la policía. Usando el mismo modelo de arma que tienes en tus manos, eliminé a los dos retoños del banquero y a su esposa, para no dejar testigos.

El escándalo obligó a mis tres acompañantes a actuar también, aunque su tarea se redujo a neutralizar a un par de sirvientas que residían también ahí. Dado que la casa estaba en una loma algo alejada del pueblo, nadie se habría enterado de la masacre, pero seguimos indagando el lugar para estar seguros que nadie abriría la boca. Entonces, oí los sollozos de alguien en el sótano y bajé a investigar. Estaba oscuro y tan pronto prendí la luz, me encontré con una empusa corriendo hacia mí, con sus espolones listos para clavarse en mi piel.

Disparé.

El calibre .44 Magnum atravesó su ojo derecho y le deshizo en cerebro. Ella cayó, creando un ahogado eco al impactar el suelo. Recuperándome del tintineo en mis oídos, distinguí nuevamente el sollozo detrás de una puerta, la bodega. Abriéndola rápidamente y encañonando mi arma, descubrí que la fuente no era nadie más que una bebita de dos años: tú, con tu boca tapada por un trapo amarrado alrededor de tu cabeza, para silenciar el llanto que se manifestó a todo pulmón cuando te retiré el pedazo de tela. Mientras tú descargabas un torrente de lágrimas, yo me quedé paralizada por lo que había hecho.

Nunca me arrepentí de todo lo que había realizado para sobrevivir hasta entonces, jamás cuestioné la ley implícita de la naturaleza ni perdí el sueño por las vidas que quité. Pero, el verte ahí, tan indefensa e inocente, me hizo experimentar el verdadero y aciago sentimiento de la culpa y el remordimiento. Decidí adoptarte y criarte para pagar esa deuda que le debía a tu difunta progenitora. Los Bakos, especialmente el sentimental Ioannis, aceptaron el que yo cuidara de ti, siempre y cuando realizara mis labores como servidumbre y te moldeara para serles útiles a ellos en el futuro. Así es como llegaste a mi vida, iluminándola después de arruinar la tuya.

Estaba asustada, no era mi intención, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y nada podrá cambiar lo que hice. Soy una asesina imperdonable y una mentirosa que te usó para sus propios fines. Y al mismo tiempo, traté de que fueras mi redención, de que lograras lo que yo misma evité que fueras. Pero, en algún punto, fallé, me volví egoísta y te adoctriné de tal manera que sigue dándome asco. Y mírate ahora, aún escuchándome en lugar de silenciarme de la misma forma que lo hice con tu madre.

No rogaré por tu perdón, o siquiera comprensión, no merezco tu simpatía. Sólo jala el gatillo y pon fin a mi tormento. Completa tu venganza, destruye al monstruo que queda vivo y libra al mundo de su presencia. Por favor, si aún deseas seguir escuchando a esta araña vieja y patética, hazlo. Te lo suplico."

Afásica, anonadada y confundida, así permanecí mientras las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la italiana. Sentía que cada pieza importante de mi vida, que cada memoria que me forjó hasta lo que había llegado a ser en ese momento, terminaría siendo otra ilusión. Mi mano se tensó, y ella la soltó, sabiendo que yo haría caso a su súplica y la enviaría al río Estigia. Pero, por otra parte, aunque ella fuera la asesina de mi madre, le seguía queriendo por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, incluso rescatarme cuando no ganaba nada con ello. Me dio dolor y dicha, felicidad y tristeza, cielo e infierno; una dualidad que emulaba lacónicamente la vida en sí.

– "¿Cuál es tu nombre real?" – Pregunté.

– "Lo has sabido toda tu vida."

– "Giovanna…" – Musité. – "¿Por qué elegiste Tomoko como tu nueva identidad?"

– "Fue la primera persona a quien maté."

– "¿Cuál es mi nombre verdadero?"

– "No lo sé, de verdad." – Negó con la cabeza. – "Jamás supe la identidad de tu madre, no había documento alguno que arrojara luz sobre ella o de ti. Ni siquiera conozco tu nacionalidad."

– "¿Qué hacía ella en esa casa?"

– "Había un traje de sirvienta adaptado para sus cuatro extremidades colgado en la cama del sótano, lo más seguro es que fuera una criada. No había cuna, así que debía dormir contigo en ese humilde lecho."

– "¿Qué sucedió con su cuerpo?"

– "Le prendí fuego, para cuando la policía inevitablemente investigara el asesinato, jamás hallaran su cadáver. Era mejor que encontraran cenizas en vez de un festín de gusanos."

– "¿Qué más? ¿Qué mas tienes respecto a mi pasado?"

– "Lo siento, es todo lo que sé."

– "¿Quién soy, entonces? ¿Qué soy ahora?"

– "Lo que desees, eres libre." – Afirmó. – "Tienes el poder de ser la persona que quieras, forjar una identidad por tu cuenta. Hazlo, sé feliz; lo mereces más que nadie."

– "Eso… ¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme?"

– "Aún tengo un último consejo, pero no sé si querrás escucharlo de esta mentirosa."

– "Elijo hacerlo."

– "Gracias." – Sonrió tenuemente. – "Redímete, mi pequeña. Lucha por quienes sufrieron como tú, pelea por quienes poseen el talento y la capacidad de hacer este un mundo mejor, pero que carecen de la oportunidad para lograrlo. Conoces el sendero del sufrimiento, no permitas que otros tengan la desdicha. No por enorgullecerme a mí, a tu madre o a Olympia, sino por ti. Siéntete feliz de estar viva y de aportar esa utilidad en pos del progreso. Así tendrás la clase de respeto que realmente importa: el propio."

– "¿Algo más?"

– "No, es todo. Perdón por quitarte tanto tiempo, soy una vieja sentimental." – Exhaló, sonriendo. – " _Sayonara, Sameko-chan._ "

– " _Sayonara, Giovanna-sensei._ "

La bala atravesó su ojo derecho, pulverizándole el cráneo al instante. El cuerpo exánime de la arachne cayó pesadamente al suelo, creando un fugaz eco. Las lágrimas que empañaron mis ojos y mancharon el piso, mezclándose con la sangre derramada, decían todo lo que mi boca no se atrevió a decir. Ella marcó el inicio y el fin de mi vida como una mafiosa, el alfa y el omega de mi existencia como Giovanna Schiaparelli. Así, empezaba el ciclo de mi nueva etapa, la era en que la ambición de poder era reemplazada por una de redención y búsqueda de identidad. Al final del día, debía saber quién era esta empusa realmente y qué es lo que quería. No sería una tarea fácil, pero habría que intentarlo.

Colocando el arma en las manos de su dueña, salí de ese mausoleo a la autodestrucción y, uniéndome a una comprensiva Brianna, me dispuse a experimentar mi primer día como una persona libre. Nos resguardamos en una casita en Psychikó, donde pasé unas semanas recuperándome de los efectos del suero y ayudaba a mi compañera con los quehaceres diarios. Los dolores y las jaquecas desaparecieron y mi apariencia regresó a la normalidad, además de que mi cabello creció un poco más y lo peiné al estilo de la occisa arachne. Hubiera incinerado su cuerpo, darle un despido honorable, pero ella sabía que sería mejor dejarla en la escena del crimen e inculparla de toda responsabilidad. La estimaba más que odiarla, y así no olvidaba lo que ella hizo por mí, haya sido bueno o malo. Aún conservaba algo de mi frialdad, así que el luto no me afectó tanto. Es lo que ella hubiera querido.

La arpía no hizo preguntas sobre mi pasado o sobre 'Tomoko', aunque de vez en cuando mencionaba que la extrañaría. De igual manera, yo nunca indagué sobre el ayer de la corredora, nuestra amistad era estrictamente profesional. Warner y yo vivíamos solas y su compañía era agradable, pero no deseaba ser una carga y pronto me puse a investigar a donde me mudaría. Me iría de Europa, eso era definitivo. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de todo esto, un lugar donde nadie me conociera y pudiera empezar de nuevo.

La arpía se puso manos a la obra e inició para crearme una identidad falsa, incluyendo un pasado en la Guardia Costera y demás condecoraciones. Le dije que nadie creería que yo había alcanzado el rango de subteniente siendo tan joven, pero ella aseguró que una mentira tan evidente sería demasiado obvia, por lo tanto y aplicando psicología inversa, debería ser verdad. Admito que estaba impresionada con su habilidad para crear documentos apócrifos con sus materiales en casa, sin duda adquiridos en una larga carrera fraguando mentiras. Mi existencia entera lo fue por casi veintitrés años, una más no haría daño.

– "¿Y bien? ¿Ya te decantaste por algún lugar para comenzar desde cero, grillita?" – Preguntó Brianna, dando los toques finales a mis papeles. – "Déjame adivinar… ¿México?"

– "No escapé de un mundo violento para caer en otro."

– "¿Argentina?"

– "Para nada, están en el hemisferio sur y todo es al revés. Ahí los emparedados se comen a la gente."

– "Je, buena referencia." – Rió. – "Bueno, iba a sugerir mi natal Arizona, pero ahí todos son tontos o racistas."

– "¿Tú cual eres?"

– "Ambos." – Volvió a reír. – "Hablando en serio, ¿tienes idea de donde viajar?"

– "Estuve pensándolo, y creo que intentaré en Japón." – Declaré. – "Bajo índice de criminalidad, gente cortés a pesar de la xenofobia, valoran el trabajo como yo, conozco el idioma. Me irá bien."

– "Ah, sí, sabía que esa araña te influenciaría de una manera u otra. Me saludas a Godzilla, ¿vale?"

– "Te enviaré su autógrafo."

– " _Thanks._ " – Entonces, presentó su más reciente obra de arte. – "¿Qué te parece? La firma es idéntica a la del general Tatopoulos, el actual. Creo que me he superado esta vez. Sólo necesito rellenar unos últimos campos y tu boleto a la tierra del sol naciente estará completo."

– "Vale, ¿qué necesitas?"

– "Cosas rápidas. ¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

– "La misma que mi tutora me eligió: veinte de mayo."

– "Mayo veinte…" – Introdujo ella en la máquina de escribir mecánica, dándole autenticidad. – "¿Lugar de origen?"

– "Mitilene, Lesbos."

– "¿Nombre de tu madre?"

– "Olympia."

– "¿Del padre?"

– "Alexander."

– "¿Especialización militar?"

– "Zapadora de primera clase."

– "¿Razón de haber dimitido del puesto?"

– "Deseos de dejar la vida militar al terminar mi periodo de servicio obligatorio. Explorar el mundo."

– "Excelente." – Agregó los datos. – "Y ahora, lo más importante: ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Mi nombre, el título con el que se referirían a mí, si mi rango ficticio no me precedía. Había muchas posibilidades, muchas opciones atrayentes, especialmente las de mi tutora y Oly. Pero yo no era digna de usarlos, así que los reservaría en caso de que realmente hubiera ganado el derecho de ostentar tan importantes denominaciones personales. Ya que me crié y siempre consideré griega, decidí que necesitaba uno que recalcara mis raíces helénicas y me hiciera conocer como una hija del Egeo. Meditando unos minutos, la antorcha del Olimpo se encendió dentro de mi cabeza y la respuesta llegó al remembrar el aforismo nacional de Lycosios: _I dýnami eínai níki_ , la fuerza es victoria. Era perfecto, representaba exactamente lo que yo quería ser, lo que yo debía ser. Decidida, volteé a ver a la arpía directamente a los ojos. En mis verdes ojos se reflejaba el intenso fuego de mi alma avivada.

– "Dyne…" – Respondí, sonriendo. – "Dyne Nikos."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Puf! ¡Sí que la grillita tenía mucho que contar! ¡Y ya superamos las 800, 000 palabras en esta historia! ¡Celebremos!

Bien, ahí lo tienen, el pasado de la misteriosa mantis cuya hosca actitud escondía una persona afectada por el lado más horrible de la existencia. Dyne es de los personajes cuyos ayeres dilaté en revelar porque su personalidad me recuerda en gran parte a la mía y necesitaba tiempo para estar listo de practicar esta catarsis literaria y expiarme de mis propios demonios.

Quería reflejar el eterno conflicto entre la sociópata filosofía que le habían inculcado desde pequeña y sus deseos personales por seguir su propio destino, el litigio entre dos ideologías que poseían elementos atrayentes pero que conflictivamente resultaban demasiado opuestas. Nikos, siendo una liminal muy humana, optó por adoptar un poco de ambos lados para formar su propio pensamiento.

Al mismo tiempo, Olympia actúa como su consciencia y su último bastión para conservar sus virtudes en un mundo que te obliga a perderlas para sobrevivir. Ahí es donde descubrimos las aptitudes iniciales de la empusa, con sus deseos de proteger a su amiga de la iniquidad del impío ambiente que las rodeaba que posteriormente evolucionarían a formar parte de MOE. Y quizás así, podría redimirse de sus incontables errores.

Hay muchas referencias a libros y música que me acompañaron en la creación de este capítulo, pero ya me he extendido lo suficiente explicando, y considero que es mejor que el resto lo deje a la interpretación personal del público. Yo les agradezco a todos por leerme y disfrutar de este humilde relato, que cada día crece más de lo que imaginé en un principio. Ojalá les haya agradado y continúe deleitándolos en los siguientes episodios.

Los invito a dejar sus reseñas y comentarios en la sección correspondiente, que su opinión siempre es bienvenida. Les mando un saludo a mis compañeros del grupo **Los Extraditables** , que si bien no somos tan poderosos e influyentes como la Familia Bakos, al menos nos mantenemos unidos. Y tuvieron la paciencia suficiente para esperar a mi siguiente fruslería literaria.

¡Gracias por continuar conmigo! ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	57. No es fácil ser una guerrera (Parte 1)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Sí, otra vez más retrasos en actualizar, pero si me han seguido de cerca o si me espían igual que el duende rosado invisible debajo de mi cama, recordarán que invertí parte de mi tiempo creando el reporte sobre las arachnes para el grupo de **_Los Extraditables_** , así que espero comprendan la demora. También soy un flojo, así que quizás eso influyó.

Generalmente tengo más qué decir antes de empezar un episodio nuevo, pero el frío me hace aún más bruto y estoy seguro que ustedes no quieren leer mis fruslerías, sino las de nuestra querida araña germana. Así que comencemos de una buena vez. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena siempre compra en _Andariel's_! ¡Descuentos en balas y explosivos!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 57**

* * *

 _"Las riquezas mueren, los familiares mueren,_

 _uno también debe morir;_

 _Sé de una cosa que jamás muere:_

 _la reputación de cada hombre muerto."_

 _– Hávamal, Gestaþáttr, sección 77_

Despertamos.

Metafóricamente. Habíamos abierto los ojos y, después de una sobrecogedora revelación, descubrimos quién era realmente la mujer detrás de la máscara. Escuchamos cada palabra, cada frase y expresión en su totalidad por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y aún así, después de que la hermética mantis nos expusiera su alma de la forma más desnuda que pudiéramos esperar, continuábamos incrédulas. Dyne Nikos, nuestra sargento, la empusa que formaba parte de _Monster Ops: Extermination_ y nos había guiado a mí y Cetania en la batalla, nuestra amiga… una ex-integrante de la mafia. Cuando ella finalizó su relato, el silencio reinó por varios minutos, roto ocasionalmente por nuestra respiración. No podíamos digerirlo.

¿Qué otra reacción podríamos tener después de una confesión de tremendo calibre? ¿Cómo puede alguien no sentirse estupefacta luego de descubrir que la individua en que depositaste tu confianza no era quien clamaba ser? ¿Qué se hace cuando te das cuenta que la persona con quien derramaste sudor y lágrimas derramó demasiada sangre por su cuenta? ¿Qué se dice cuando adviertes que tu mayor aliada contra el aciago crimen era briosa partícipe activa en este?

Y lo más importante, ¿estábamos en posición de recriminarle?

' _Sí_ ', podríamos replicar de inmediato. La mediterránea era una criminal, una matona, una asesina; había cometido suficientes delitos para encerrarla de por vida sin oportunidad del más mínimo perdón. Y, siguiendo la lógica, había escapado de todo ello para refugiarse lo más lejos posible de la nación a la que ayudó a destruir lentamente, formando parte del pérfido engranaje del crimen organizado, ayudando a que su acre veneno se esparciera por todo el territorio. Bajo la ley, Nikos era culpable de todo cargo, y nuestro deber era detenerla en el acto para dejar que la justicia cayera con todo su peso, haciéndole pagar por sus inefables pecados. Después de todo, juramos hacerla valer.

Pero, ¿en verdad querríamos hacerlo?

Juzgar es fácil, realmente sencillo. Incluso, es adictivo. La empusa misma lo vivió y nos exhibió en su cruda historia; la sociedad nunca dilata en apuntar con el dedo e inculpar a quien consideren indigno de cohabitar con esta. Buscará chivos expiatorios para odiar, detestar, cargar con las responsabilidades de las que nosotros deseamos deshacernos, y se volverá juez y verdugo para satisfacer su hambre de justicia envenenada. Dyne era el blanco perfecto, su historial era el ideal para convertirla en una paria y sentirnos bien al declarar que somos mejores que una miserable homicida, enarbolando la bandera de la rectitud moral. Lo necesitamos, requerimos de adversarios para rechazar, de enemigos que se nos opongan para motivarnos a defender nuestros ideales. Este trabajo era la forma más directa de comprobarlo, ostentándonos como las defensoras del bien, enfrentándonos al imperdonable monstruo del terrorismo, colocándonos ante los ojos del mundo como parangones de honradez.

Necesitamos de monstruos que nos distraigan de nuestros propios errores.

Yo sabía perfectamente eso. La cicatriz en mi costado, reflejada en el diáfano espejo cada mañana, siempre me recordaba el pecado que me dejó marcada de por vida y que jamás podría cambiar. Cierto, lo que le hice a Akantha podría parecer menos grave comparado con los horrores que la mantis cometió, pero la aparente exigüidad de severidad en la falta no la hace menos nimia. He tratado de redimirme todos los días, intentando reparar mi daño, subsanando las heridas que no cicatrizan. El amor de mis amistades, familia y las mujeres que amo me ha ayudado a resistir el asedio de la culpa, la carga que me pesa en el alma y me oprime el corazón, pero el dolor siempre seguirá ahí, señalándome como el monstruo que soy. He logrado ocultarlo bien, esconderme tras una máscara, sin que el mundo sepa el pesar detrás de mi sonrisa.

Culpar de falsedad a Dyne sería hipócrita.

Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas, lo que sufrimos y disfrutamos, reímos y lloramos, luchamos y soportamos, Nikos había probado su plusvalía no sólo como una agente de élite, sino como persona. Nada cambiaría lo que hizo, sus muertos no revivirían y la sangre no se lavaría de su pasado; ella cargaría con eso por el resto de su existencia. Pero habíamos combatido bajo la tormenta de balas, fuego y odio que nuestros oponentes actuales nos habían lanzado. La empusa se sacrificó junto a nosotras para acabar con uno de los mayores peligros que esta nación tuvo la desgracia de encarar, ofreció su vida para evitar que aquellos desalmados continuaran infectando este país que nos acogió con brazos abiertos a pesar de ser completas extranjeras.

Las tres compartíamos el no haber tenido una juventud fácil, el tener que callar lo que pensamos en nuestras prisiones al aire libre porque nos condenaríamos a un sufrimiento mayor. Y Dyne lo tuvo peor que la rapaz o yo. La vida la colocó en el lugar menos favorable debido a situaciones que ella no pudo evitar y la condenó a seguir el camino de las sombras para sobrevivir. No iba a debatir la naturaleza de la moralidad relativa y las excepciones provocadas por las circunstancias, tampoco la esencia dual de nuestros valores ni la composición de aspectos individuales y colectivos que conforman el ser. Yo, igual que la arpía, comprendía perfectamente las razones que llevaron mi compañera pelinegra a caer en la trampa de la infamia.

Sí, a pesar de todo, de que la helénica nos mintió y mantuvo en secreto su ayer criminal, la seguía considerando mi amiga. La mediterránea siempre fue difícil de tratar, cerrada y socialmente exigua, incluso insoportable, especialmente conmigo; pero todo aquello nunca significó que no estuviera ahí para nosotras, que no pudiéramos contar con ella para hacerle frente a la adversidad, que no pudiéramos confiarle nuestras vidas cuando hubiera sido más sencillo dejarnos a nuestra suerte. Si ella había crecido creyendo que una sólo debe preocuparse por sí misma, entonces hace mucho que abandonó esa ideología. Luego de haber quedado libre y obtener una segunda oportunidad, Nikos se unió, de todos los puestos posibles, a una fuerza policiaca que exigía el máximo grado de disciplina, honor y empeño. Cualquier otro se hubiera rendido, ella siguió adelante, sin detenerse, sin frenar su avance, caminando con pasos firmes hasta alcanzar su victoria.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, peleando junto a dos personas a quien no les debe realmente nada en un país que la sigue catalogando como una visitante. En cierto modo, el mundo que la ve diferente sigue ahí, sólo que ahora debe fingir que ella les agrada. Hay excepciones, claro, como Kimihito, Yuuko o la propia Smith; pero, después de todo, la humanidad en general todavía se rehúsa a aceptarnos como iguales. Incluso si era para honrar la memoria de la difunta Olympia y encontrar perdón a través de sus buenas acciones, pudo haberlo hecho de una manera mucho más sencilla, sin riesgos, sin tener que unirse al bando que alguna vez fuera su enemigo. En su lugar, nos eligió a nosotras, a MOE, a la justicia. Puede que su corazón haya experimentado la vileza desde hace tiempo, pero su alma sigue siendo noble.

Y sé que ella, a pesar de todo, es una buena persona.

En todo este tiempo que la griega nos relató su historia, yo me mantuve asentada en el suelo mientras ella permanecía a mi lado, temblando, rodeando sus piernas con sus manos, como una niña temerosa. Las lágrimas no habían parado de fluir de sus ojos, recorriéndole las mejillas, manchando su uniforme y purgándole parsimoniosamente el dolor dentro de ella. No rompimos el silencio ni los débiles sollozos de la empusa que parecían cobrar más fuerza conforme las manecillas del reloj continuaban su carrera sin cesar. Observé en dirección a Cetania, ella hizo lo mismo. ¿Qué haríamos con Dyne? Nos miramos y permanecimos afásicas; nuestros ojos parecían decir todo de manera implícita. Después de un minuto de esa silente discusión ocular, asentimos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

La abrazamos.

Pareciera una decisión demasiado apresurada. Incluso puede lucir una elección parcial el perdonar a una mafiosa confesa sólo porque resulta ser nuestra compañera, pero ella se expuso completamente y detalló parsimoniosamente los escabrosos momentos que conformaron los ladrillos que eventualmente crearían esa prisión de dolor a su alrededor. Cada palabra de su pasado que ella nos recitaba era como contemplar una daga siendo retorcida en una herida que no paraba de sangrar, una tortura que le dilaceraba la totalidad de su ser, pero no se detuvo hasta que la última gota de la ponzoñosa acritud que infectaba su alma fuera exhibida, incluso si eso la convertía en la paria a la que el mundo la condenó desde su nacimiento. Sus lágrimas, sus palabras, su mirada, su actitud; todo eso eran parte de su auténtico arrepentimiento.

El llanto de la pelinegra aumentó de intensidad, así como la exoneración que le regalábamos en forma de contacto físico. La impasible helénica ahora se mostraba vulnerable, inerme, totalmente débil y quebrada; el golpe de remembrar el amargo ayer fue demasiado después de arrastrarse por el infierno, en el que aún seguía atrapada. Ella estaba consciente de que al hacerlo, estaría destruyendo su reputación y todo el respeto que por años trató de obtener. Y nosotras simplemente no podíamos permitir eso. Dejarla caer nuevamente al abismo del que ella intentó salir sería la antítesis de la justicia que nosotras defendemos, una crueldad innecesaria que no nos haría mejores que cualquier malhechor.

La americana y yo éramos testigos del enorme esfuerzo que Dyne había hecho por no dejarse doblegar y por enfrentarse al bajo mundo del que escapó, de su genuina convicción con la ley y el progreso de la sociedad. Su deseo de cambiar, de remediar el mal que hizo, aunque fuera sólo un poco, era genuino. Por eso la perdonábamos: porque en el fondo, con todo y errores, ella era tan honorable como cualquier heroína. Permanecimos a su lado por varios minutos, hasta que su plañir disminuyó paulatinamente. Para ese entonces, la pintura facial había empezado ya a sucumbir a sus lágrimas.

– "No soy una víctima." – Habló finalmente Nikos, en voz baja e hipando. – "No utilizaré la excusa de ser una huérfana criada en el hampa para justificar mis iniquidades. Sí, no contaba con muchas opciones, pero yo elegí ese camino, fue mi decisión el recorrerlo y embarrarme en el lodo de la infamia. Tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar del libre albedrío, y opté por la prisión de la ignominia. Yo soy la responsable de todas esas muertes, de haberme regocijado en el aciago océano de perversión homicida y cooperar con un grupo de traidores que alguna vez idolatrara. Yo soy el monstruo, la culpa es mía."

– "Cierto." – Afirmé, sin dejar de rodearla con mis brazos. – "Pero cuando se vive entre cerdos, es difícil estar limpia."

– "Y es más fácil sancionar esa suciedad desde nuestros palcos en el coliseo, como emperadores romanos." – Acotó Cetania, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la mantis. – "Exigiendo a los leones derramar la sangre de los condenados, para después revolcarnos con ella en nuestra propia podredumbre de morales pervertidas que confundimos con justicia."

– "Somos lo que hacemos." – Reafirmó la pelinegra. – "Jamás poseí pasado, nombre o identidad. Y cuando obtuve todo aquello, cuando pude ser alguien, me volví una asesina."

– "Fuiste alguien mucho antes de manchar tus manos." – Aseguré. – "La redención de Giovanna, la amiga de Olympia, el orgullo de tu difunta madre. Y ahora eres una laureada agente de MON."

– "Soy un fraude." – Hipó.

– "Lo que has hecho desde que te nos uniste no es ningún engaño." – Habló la americana. – "¿Piensas que una mentirosa hubiera soportado por tanto tiempo lo que Smith y Jättelund nos prepararon? ¿Una falsa guerrera estaría aquí, combatiendo a la basura más profunda y patearles el trasero lo suficiente para que medio ejército te persiga?"

– "¿Acaso pretenden que mis nimios logros aquí me eximan de lo que hice?"

– "Se llama redención." – Acaricié su espalda. – "Toda gran obra tiene inicios pequeños."

– "El pasado no cambiará, pero ahora tienes la elección de poder remendar todo el mal que provocaste." – Complementó la falconiforme. – "Es mejor a no hacer nada al respecto."

– "Dyne…" – Proseguí. – "Sé que piensas que no mereces perdón, que nuestra indulgencia se basa en la amistad que hemos desarrollado en este tiempo, especialmente los lazos de hermandad en la batalla. No negaremos que nuestra opinión es parcial contigo, pero eso sólo prueba que te aceptamos a pesar de tu pasado."

– "Tu decisión de embarcarte en esta odisea, de aguantar un calvario inhumano, de arriesgar tu propia vida hasta estas consecuencias, habla mucho del buen corazón que aún posees." – La halcón agregó. – "Nadie toleraría dantesca tortura si no estuviera convencida de que su causa es verdadera. Incluso si clamas que es por la promesa que le hiciste a Alexandra, esa es una razón más que suficiente para que te aceptemos."

– "¿Y después qué?" – Cuestionó la mantis. – "¿Fingir que soy un axioma de bondad?"

– "¿No es lo que pretendemos ser todos en la vida?" – Respondí. – "Todos usamos una máscara para soportar el día a día ante esta sociedad de doble cara. Fingimos sonrisas para desconocidos que no nos importan y viceversa. Somos actores y actrices de este teatro llamado civilización y nuestro papel principal siempre será el de pretender ser ciudadanos ejemplares."

– "Sin embargo, los amigos, la familia, aquellos por quienes en verdad nos preocupamos, son los que poseen las sonrisas reales y las palabras genuinas." – Añadió la arpía. – "Fingimos ante el mundo, pero no ante quienes nos importan. Esa la ironía de la existencia: la verdadera libertad no es ante el público, sino en un pequeño rincón privado representado por nuestros seres queridos."

– "¿Acaso ustedes son falsedades?" – Interrogó retóricamente la empusa. – "¿Puede cualquier error que ustedes hayan cometido superar a mi genocidio?"

– "Quizás no en cuestión de cifras, cuerpos y sangre derramada." – Injerí. – "Pero de la misma manera, destruí la inocencia de alguien que confió demasiado en mí. Mi mayor pecado, el crimen que debería sentenciarme de por vida al sufrimiento, la prueba de que soy la villana disfrazada de heroína."

– "¿De qué hablas, Jaëgersturm?"

– "Yo…" – Suspiré. – "Intenté abusar de mi mejor amiga."

La helénica ahora se sumaba a la lista de personas que conocían mi secreto. Hasta ahora, sólo mi familia, Lala, Cetania y Draco eran los únicos enterados de mi degenerado proceder con la que fuera mi única amistad en Sparassus. Titania sabía que había cometido algo terrible, pero nunca indagó más en el tema. Pareciera que a estas alturas ya sonara trivial el confesarlo, pero eso sería menospreciar la gravedad una revelación de esa magnitud. Un abuso así, especialmente el de índole sexual, es más que inaceptable. Pero yo lo cometí, yo lo hice, y me arrepiento a cada segundo por ello. Aunque no llegué a completar mis infaustas intenciones en esa ocasión con mi compañera, el daño que le causé fue permanente e igual de execrable que cualquier número de cadáveres que la griega hubiera reunido.

– "Akantha, tejedora espinosa, dieciséis años, mi primer amor." – Esclarecí. – "La acorralé e intenté removerle el sostén. Me detuvo antes que yo pudiera ir más lejos y me dejó una cicatriz en mi costado con sus espinas. Mi madre y mi abuela me descubrieron al oír sus gritos y ella huyó. Jamás la volví a ver a ella o su familia en mi vida, y dudo que vuelva a hacerlo. Me dio su amistad, su confidencia, me mostró su lado más vulnerable; y yo me aproveché de ello. Akantha no lo merecía, nadie merece algo así. Fue el acto más vomitivo y egoísta que haya cometido, y ya nunca podré borrarlo de mi pasado."

Permanecimos varios minutos calladas, habiendo los sollozos de la pelinegra cesado casi en su totalidad. La rapaz, que aún tenía sus alas sobre nuestra compañera, me acarició suavemente la mejilla con sus plumas, haciéndome esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

– "Pero aquí sigo." – Retomé el diálogo. – "Luchando por lo que creo correcto, aún con ese estigma sobre mí. Estoy consciente que lo tuyo es mucho más severo, que lo hiciste por mucho más tiempo e incluso llegaste a disfrutarlo; ¿pero qué otra opción tenías? ¿Qué hubieras hecho que fuera diferente a cómo reaccionaría la gente en una situación similar? ¿Cuántos tuvieron más poder e influencia que tú y jamás cambiaron?"

– "Yo hubiera continuado ese camino si no hubiera mostrado piedad a esa pequeña durmiendo con sus padres." – Afirmó Nikos.

– "Sí, tú no abriste los ojos hasta que finalmente contemplaste las consecuencias de tus actos reflejadas en esa niña, ¿pero, como Janus dejó en evidencia, cuántos más no estuvieron en situaciones similares y no tuvieron ni la más mínima pizca de misericordia?" – Cuestioné. – "Al perdonarles la vida ese día a esos desconocidos, cuya muerte te hubiera beneficiado a la larga, demostraste ser más humana que aquellos que te consideraban inferior. Tienes el suficiente corazón para aceptar que hiciste mal y te arrepientes. Una asesina desalmada no sentiría remordimiento alguno por tres cifras más a su historial."

– "El punto es que a pesar de que estemos quebradas por dentro, nuestra voluntad es la suficiente para continuar de pie y enfrentarse a la adversidad." – Injirió la castaña. – "No eres perfecta, no eres una inmaculada beata ni una santa, pero sigues siendo una heroína para el mundo. Y para nosotras también."

– "¿Por qué?" – La aludida alzó tenuemente la mirada. – "No tiene sentido. He tratado de distanciarme lo suficiente de ustedes, de evitar crear lazos más allá de los profesionales. ¿Por qué no me odian, como yo odio en lo que me convertí para escapar de lo que era antes?"

– "Porque lo que eres ahora es lo que siempre fuiste." – Aseveré, tomando su barbilla y volteándola hacia mí. – "No la sociópata que sólo veía por sí misma, la fría verdugo que ejecutaba a su víctima sin dilación ni la herramienta de un grupo de criminales empedernidos. No, la verdadera mujer que tenemos frente a nosotras es la que creaba hermosas melodías con sus manos, la que brindó una excelente amistad a una solitaria niña, la que iluminó los días de una vieja arachne que había perdido todo; y aún puede hacerlo."

– "Jamás dejaste de ser esa pequeña cuya objetivo en la vida era ser libre." – Cetania hizo lo mismo con su ala. – "Esa en quien confiamos y apreciamos, y a quien perdonamos por su pasado."

– "Porque si alguien merece una segunda oportunidad y ser feliz, eres tú." – Volví a hacerla mirarme a los ojos. – "Porque eres Dyne Nikos."

Lágrimas.

El llanto de la mantis incrementó sus decibeles e intensidad, así como el abrazo que jamás rompimos. No podía culparla por mantener la incredulidad ante nuestras declaraciones, pero ella sabía que eran genuinas y terminó por aceptarlas. Ella buscaba, más que absolución, la redención y la solidaridad. Nosotras también; yo quería remendar mis pecados con Akantha. Y Cetania, quien siempre se sintió sola, buscaba el apoyo de sus compañeras. Las tres podíamos encontrar las respuestas que buscábamos en nuestra alianza, y necesitábamos de esa coligación para fortalecernos, especialmente en medio de esa misión. Ignorábamos qué pensaría el resto, pero para nosotras, la mediterránea siempre sería la misma fastuosa empusa con alma de fuego que llegamos a considerar una auténtica amistad invaluable. Soltándola, la dejamos recostarse.

– " _Efharistó._ " – Agradeció la pelinegra, recuperando una muy sutil sonrisa y limpiando sus lágrimas. – "No merezco amigas como ustedes."

– "Por fin nos dices amigas sin sarcasmo de por medio." – Rió tenuemente la rapaz. – "Pensé que tendríamos que salir vivas de aquí primero para escuchar algo así."

– "Lo fuimos desde que sobrevivimos a la primera semana de entrenamiento." – Afirmó. – "Ni siquiera las chicas de MON me generan el mismo sentimiento que ustedes dos. En verdad las aprecio."

– "Ay, Arachne nuestra, no te vayas a poner sentimental de nuevo, pimientosa." – Bromeé. – "Pero también te agradecemos por seguir con este par de bobas insoportables."

– "Sigo pensando que es la peor idea que he tenido, pero ya es tarde para retractarse." – Rió tenuemente. – "En todo caso, lo que me preocupa es lo que dirá el resto de MON. Smith no sabe nada de esto."

– "Eres una grillita bastante útil." – Aseguré. – "Dudo que Kuroko te despida o te arreste, no porque su reputación se dañe al reclutar a una ex-mafiosa, sino porque ella valora tus habilidades y los beneficios de estas."

– "Además, ella tampoco es una beata impoluta." – Comentó la halcón. – "¿Acaso ella te contó sobre…?"

– "Kahvi. Sí, lo hizo." – Aclaró. – "Pero ella acabó con el sujeto que actualmente asesinó a la pequeña, y sólo fue una vez."

– "Aún así, ella entenderá tu situación." – Opiné. – "Estoy segura que sospecha que tu historia no es del todo genuina, pero te dejó entrar porque pudo identificarse con ese espíritu combativo que ella también posee. Quién sabe, quizás actualmente esté enterada y ella sea quien finja jugar a la despistada."

– "Cierto, la Jerarca es más lista de lo que aparenta." – Nikos suspiró. – "Al menos puedo contar con ustedes para defenderme. O hacerme compañía en la celda."

– "Tú serás la que recoja los jabones en la ducha." – Reí. – "Y nos limpie los retretes. Total, ya tienes amplia experiencia, _Sameko-chan_."

– "Y contigo serán dos arachnes que mato, idiota."

– "Sí, definitivamente ya estás mejor."

– "Ahora, dinos la verdad, _Pepper_." – Habló la falconiforme. – "¿Todo este tiempo tú fuiste…?"

– "¿No es obvio, _Peaches_?" – Contestó, sardónicamente. – "Por eso las toleré, aunque ustedes lo hacen tan difícil. ¿Deben ser siempre tan descaradas?"

– "Somos apasionadas en lo que disfrutamos, pimientín." – Encogí los hombros. – "Por cierto, ¿tú, una arachne y una arpía enfrentándose a criminales? ¿En serio?"

– "La historia se repite, Jaëgersturm. Admito que sentí algo de nostalgia al descubrir que mis compañeras en MON serían de la misma especie." – La helénica encogió los suyos. – "Pero no te emociones, Giovanna era mucho mejor combatiente que tú. Y más agradable."

– "Bleh, era una Lycosiana." – Saqué la lengua. – "Siempre en guerra civil, por eso las dominamos por más de dos siglos. _Sparassus über Alles_."

– "Ella te hubiera dominado tan pronto abrieras la boca, araña engreída."

– "¿Y qué hay de Brianna?" – Preguntó la rapaz. – "Suena a que hubiéramos sido buenas amigas."

– "No, ella no era una pajarraca metiche como tú." – Retrucó la mediterránea. – "Y no hacía un maldito escándalo cuando ponía huevos. Al menos tenía la decencia de avisar previamente y hacerlo ella sola para no incomodar a nadie. Y no se escapaba a cocinas ajenas para comerlos a escondidas."

– "Bah, jódete, _Pepper_." – La castaña le sacó la lengua. – "Sólo por eso no te invito omelette la próxima vez."

– "Los de ella eran más ricos."

Ese inusual despliegue de humor fue suficiente para hacernos reír. Lo necesitábamos, era necesario recuperar algo de jovialidad en medio de la acritud del ambiente. Pero todavía había más dudas que nos quedaban y deseábamos resolverlas.

– "¿Qué sucedió después de que completaste tu venganza?" – Interrogué. – "¿Cómo reaccionaron las autoridades?"

– "Lo primero que encontraron fue el laboratorio clandestino. Lo mantuvieron en secreto porque hubieran causado una terrible impresión ante el mundo, algo indeseable en los tiempos de elecciones." – Relató. – "Las noticias lo reportaron como una fábrica de metanfetaminas, ninguna mención de los liminales o las drogas reales que ahí desarrollaban. No hubo más información después de ello y yo no quise saber nada más."

– "¿Y respecto a Janus?" – Fue el turno de Cetania.

– "Eso sí fue primicia. Nuestro tiroteo llamó la suficiente atención para ser reportado y encontraron su cadáver en cuestión de horas. Giovanna cargó con la culpa de haber sido la ejecutora, aunque la evidencia apuntara a que no fue la única tiradora." – Prosiguió. – "Tenían al jefe de la familia Bakos, daba igual si fue una arachne o cien quien lo eliminara. La muerte de Janus se convirtió en propaganda política y en un irónico Judas para odiar. Los mismos políticos corruptos que contrataran los servicios de la mafia ahora se regocijaban con la sangre de su antiguo aliado; cerdos devastándose a sí mismos, lo normal."

– "Todos necesitamos un némesis para lavarnos las manos." – Comentó la falconiforme. – "¿Los Bakos fueron eliminados?"

– "Lo ignoro, pero su muerte le dio suficiente valor al gobierno para arremeter contra su acéfalo imperio. Hasta donde sé, las propiedades fueron incautadas y los fondos monetarios, los que pudieron rastrear, fueron congelados. Hubo muchos arrestos, pero la mayoría seguramente se dispersó a otros países. No me sorprendería que algunos trataran de ser admitidos por sus viejos enemigos turcos."

– "¿Nunca intentaste recuperar las cosas que enterraste cerca del árbol?" – Pregunté.

– "No, todo mi pasado se quedó en Grecia, junto con la sangre que derramé. No quise volver al lugar del cual escapé; tengo mis recuerdos y estos son más que suficientes."

– "¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta Japón?" – Indagó la arpía.

– "Me inscribí en el Programa y arribé a Okayado. No quería estar bajo ninguna familia huésped, no deseaba crear lazos amistosos con nadie, no quería involucrarlos, además de que no deseaba perder mi independencia; así que permanecí en los cuartos que el Programa tiene para los liminales que continúan sin anfitrión, en Tokio. Fue alrededor de un mes antes de aplicar la entrada a MON. Y no, no conocí a las chicas antes de eso, mi coordinador era otro."

– "¿Qué hiciste en todo ese tiempo?"

– "Trabajé como ayudante en un supermercado. Era la única forma de obtener un pase independiente." – Reveló la helénica. – "Limpiar pisos, baños, acomodar estantes. Volví a la servidumbre para recuperar mi libertad, pero ya no debía temer por mi vida."

– "Una segunda oportunidad y un comienzo humilde, como todas nosotras." – Le sonreí. – "¿Cómo decidiste unirte a MON?"

Ella suspiró y miró al techo.

– "Hubo muchos antecedentes, como observar la imposibilidad de los liminales de defenderse ante las agresiones y viceversa." – Contestó. – "¿Recuerdan cómo conocí a Roberto, deteniendo a un sujeto que intentaba asaltar el _Andariel's_? Yo no pude hacer nada, porque sería romper la ley y meterme en demasiados problemas. Pero esa fue otra razón para motivarme a no quedarme de brazos cruzados; García no poseía una pierna, andaba en muletas, era un extranjero sin autoridad alguna, y aún así tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a alguien armado y que podría tener ventaja. Yo poseía todas mis extremidades, y sin embargo no actué. Me sentí inútil, y tuve un conflicto moral; el primero desde que llegué al país. Sinceramente, detestaba ser eso, una simple ciudadana.

Gracioso, lo sé; pasé todo el tiempo deseando una vida normal, y cuando por fin la obtuve, limpia de todos mis pecados, era como si de repente extrañara el poder que tenía antes. Sin alguna clase de autoridad, seguiría siendo una espectadora a merced de cualquier amenaza. El Acta mantenía mis manos atadas, mis opciones se reducían a seguir siendo una peona de la sociedad a menos que buscara una oportunidad en algún área que permitiera alguna autorización de responder a cualquier agresión. En este país, sólo hay tres maneras de lograrlo para una extraespecie: la policía, el ejército y la seguridad privada.

La primera quedaba descartada. Los extranjeros humanos no pueden ascender a puestos altos gracias a la xenofobia que desgraciadamente aún impera en las instituciones gubernamentales y los prejuicios de los ancianos en el poder hacen imposible que una liminal tenga acceso más allá de los trabajos base. Quizás suene soberbia, y lo soy, pero ser una pobre diabla en uniforme no era para mí. En cuanto al ejército, incluso con mis antecedentes, sería imposible ser más que una soldado, pero sin capacidad de realmente actuar. Únicamente restaba la tercera opción, pero requería haber probado primero una estadía pacífica por cierto tiempo y contar con un hogar anfitrión, esto último algo que yo no deseaba.

Y entonces, el suceso que fuera el catalizador para optar por unirme a la ley, apareció: el atentado al centro comercial.

Estaba saliendo de mi turno, cuando escuché la explosión. Estaba lejos, como a dos cuadras, pero el estruendo sacudió el lugar. El humo se asomaba por encima de la línea urbana y contemplé inerte cómo el caos comenzaba a esparcirse desde el epicentro del siniestro. Las sirenas de los sistemas de seguridad de los automóviles creaban una horrísona cacofonía y el mundo entero parecía venirse abajo desde ese punto oculto en el horizonte. Ahí, entre los sonidos del tiroteo que se había desatado y la lobreguez que el humo proveía al oscurecer el cielo, volví a sentir ese miedo por mi vida, esa inutilidad e incapacidad de actuar.

Lo peor, fue volver a revivir el pasado. Los fantasmas del terrorismo habían puesto sus miradas en tierras niponas y sus garras ahora parecían alcanzarme al otro lado del mundo. Había escapado de todo ello, pero siempre volvía a encontrarme. Y no solo a mí me afectaba, sino a todos alrededor de mí. Se creó un embotellamiento en las cercanías, los automovilistas sólo deseaban salir de ahí tan pronto fuera posible y el tráfico se convirtió también en humano. Cuando observé desde la ventana en la que me encontraba a una mujer aterrada, temblorosa, vulnerable, sosteniendo a su igualmente inerme bebé en brazos, comencé a proyectarme en la pequeña que no paraba de llorar.

Y también en el miedo que se respiraba.

Yo pertenecí a ese mundo de mentiras y traiciones, a esa execrable peste que arruina la vida de otros para sus propios fines egoístas y persiste el ciclo de sufrimiento para revolcarse en la crapulencia de su aciaga y desalmada fatuidad que cimienta ese imperio riquezas y poder malsanos. Y ahora, ese monstruo y sus fauces habían retornado, tratando de destruir esta vida que deseaba construir, sin contar las que, como esa bebé, apenas comenzaban a tener. Ahí, mis deseos de defenderme comenzaban a mutar en protegerme ya no sólo a mí, sino al resto. No sé si suene creíble o poco pretencioso, pero experimenté un pequeño aunque significativo deseo de justicia real, de luchar por aquellos que no pueden hacerlo, porque también fui como ellos.

Pero aún no podía hacer nada.

Lo detestaba, odiaba admitirlo, pero aquello estaba fuera de mis capacidades. No sólo por el lado legal, sino por mis propias habilidades. Un acto así, la magnitud de tal evento, era obra de auténticos psicópatas. Yo había combatido a lado de sanguinarios desalmados e incluso logré enfrentarme a la Guardia Costera en mi patria, pero jamás a terroristas, verdaderos dementes que les importa un bledo si mueren en el intento de lograr sus infaustos objetivos. Yo nunca fui una luchadora invencible, un parangón de excelencia combativa; sólo era una empusa que sabía jalar el gatillo. Los blancos más comunes a los que ejecutaba eran civiles que jamás me veían venir, oculta bajo el manto de la noche. Y los sujetos armados que se nos oponían no pasaban de ser simples esbirros. Nunca enfrenté enemigos más allá de mi nivel.

Me dirigí directamente a los cuartos que fungían como mi hogar, observando a la gente correr aterrada. El lejano sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas podía distinguirse, pero todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Evadiendo la marea humana de personas asustadas en las calles, llegué al edificio principal, donde el caos continuaba reinando entre los ejecutores de la ley. Una atareada Smith, que no era mi coordinadora en ese momento, estaba saliendo rápidamente junto a MON para atender el problema. Ahí, por un efímero intervalo temporal, nuestras miradas se cruzaron antes que ella enfocara sus ojos de nuevo hacia el frente. Esa contemplación tan fugaz no significó nada, pero era un preludio de lo que vendría después.

Pasé el día en mi habitación, meditando, pensando en qué haría con mi vida. Tenía miedo de ser descubierta y perder la libertad que recuperé, tenía miedo de que me viera en una situación en la que no pudiera responder, perdiendo la vida. Y también temía por no poder hallar manera de honrar las memorias de Giovanna u Olympia de forma apropiada. Ser una buena ciudadana no me bastaba, necesitaba retribuirle algo al mundo para purificarme catárticamente de mis fantasmas. Pero necesitaba poder, requería de alguna autoridad para ello, porque, nuevamente, no era nadie.

Smith regresó después de que el problema cesara, preocupada, molesta; pero, también con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Los rumores de que alguien había intervenido en la neutralización de esos criminales se esparcieron por el lugar, al igual que el tema de una segunda unidad de apoyo para MON se volvió el tópico en boga de la estación. Mi curiosidad se elevó en ese momento, esa podría ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Aún sin saber exactamente los detalles de lo sucedido e inusualmente haciendo caso a los secretos a voces que se esparcían entre los empleados, me dirigí hacia la agente pelinegra y pregunté sobre confirmar los murmullos respecto a la segunda unidad de respuesta ante amenazas como la anterior.

Era verdad, había planes sobre crear un grupo de élite extra, o al menos aumentar las filas de _Monster Ops_. Los atentados dejaron claro que cuatro agentes activas, incluso siendo veteranas sumamente efectivas, no eran suficientes para una nación de más ciento veintiséis millones sin contar el creciente número de extraespecies que entraban diario al país. Ella preguntó por mi interés en el tema y yo, quizás en un intento por asegurar que mi verdadero pasado no se revelara, expuse mi versión falsa sobre mi antiguo puesto militar y mis deseos de querer seguir sirviendo a la sociedad, incluso en una nación diferente.

Desconozco si ella realmente creyó todo aquello, pero su siguiente pregunta fue sobre mi interés en querer formar parte de alguna unidad policiaca, sugiriendo con exigua sutileza si deseaba probar mi suerte con su selecto grupo. Aunque no contesté positivamente, tampoco negué posibilidad; sí, estaba interesada, pero también indecisa. No, en realidad estaba aterrada; ¿quién pensaría que me ofrecerían la oportunidad de unirme a MON? Por supuesto, cualquiera tendría sus dudas por tan generosa oferta; no es que una simple inmigrante sea la primera opción para enlistarse en los rangos de una fuerza especializada en un país extranjero.

Sin embargo, era sencillo deducir el porqué se me dio un chance que en otras circunstancias sería una mera fantasía: miedo, incertidumbre y duda. La seguridad nacional se había visto comprometida y, según palabras de la coordinadora, los perpetradores se hubieran valido de un vacío legal para evitar ser capturados hasta la tardía aparición de MON. Su grupo, su cuarteto de élite y orgullo, había arribado a escena después del tiempo necesario, y de no ser por aquellas que decidieron detener a los malhechores, estos hubieran huido intactos y mancharían la reputación no sólo de las fuerzas policiacas y demás departamentos de seguridad, sino de la estabilidad social en sí. Su puesto, reputación y honor, junto con los de la Agencia Nacional de Policía estaban en juego.

En pocas palabras, Smith necesitaba más agentes con urgencia, y yo podría ser una de ellas.

Pero yo no estaba lista, aún no. Para mí, que viví por veintitrés años entre la mugre y me revolqué en esta a diario, sin contar que tenía plena autorización para cesar la vida de mis objetivos, enfrentarse al terrorismo era una meta demasiado ambiciosa. Nunca perdí miedo a la muerte, jamás dejé de temblar cada vez que mis espolones se alzaban o mi dedo apretaba el gatillo para dar el golpe final; era una mortal, una simple mantis vampírica que tuvo la suerte de siempre acabar con blancos desprotegidos y contar con apoyo cuando se trataban de sujetos armados. Incluso en el asalto final a Janus, Brianna y Giovanna fueron las que hicieron la mayoría del trabajo. Sí, sabía que era capaz de mejorar, pero confieso que me hallaba demasiado temerosa para dar ese paso.

Y entonces, las vi.

Las noticias de las inesperadas apariciones de una arachne y una arpía inundaron las noticias y las pantallas del televisor, así como las páginas de Internet y demás medios de comunicación. Yo estaba ahí, observando junto al resto de los presentes de las oficinas el resumen informativo que se exhibía en la pantalla de cristal líquido. Los presentadores parloteaban sobre los rumores de las identidades de aquellas heroínas anónimas, pero mi atención estaba enfocada en los diversos videos que se proyectaban, esas imágenes en movimiento donde ustedes eran las borrosas protagonistas en su intento por frenar la destrucción que cuatro dementes armados empezaron.

Ustedes, simples ciudadanas, luchando por su vida contra criminales fanáticos. Sonaba inverosímil, pero nuestra existencia, y lo que yo viví, también se escucharía implausible para cualquiera. Cierto, eventualmente descubriría que una de ellas laboró en la policía de su nación y la otra era una cazadora innata de Montana, pero en ese entonces, ninguna estaba ejerciendo tales labores; sólo eran un par de mujeres que decidieron no quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su nuevo hogar era amenazado por la sombra del terrorismo internacional. Así como los habitantes romanos se alzaban en armas contra el enemigo durante emergencias, ustedes respondieron al llamado del deber, sin importar que quebrantaran la ley en el proceso; defender sus vidas y las del resto estaba más allá de los estatutos legales o los límites de la justicia establecida.

Luchar por lo que creían; eso era lo correcto.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para aceptar. Me hallaba inspirada y decidida. Poseía los conocimientos, los antecedentes y, lo más importante, la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo. Admito que ustedes me recordaron a mis antiguas aliadas y ese factor también influenció en mi resolución. Al día siguiente, me presenté ante Smith, aceptando ella mi inclusión casi de inmediato. La opinión del público hacia ustedes era favorable, el departamento de policía contaba con heroínas para mejorar su reputación y Kuroko podía dar marcha a su plan; todo estaba a mi favor. El resto, bueno, ya lo saben.

Sé que no he sido la compañera más comprensible o incluso una persona agradable; las he tratado mal desde el principio y las he llamado simples herramientas impuestas para cumplir mi trabajo. Traté demasiado tiempo de convencerme de tales mentiras, pero ustedes siempre insistieron en ver más allá de mi antipática máscara y tratarme con respeto genuino. Sigo creyendo que el mundo está podrido, que la verdadera naturaleza de los seres vivos es la violencia y lo que llamamos sociedad es meramente una terapia grupal para evitar obedecer a nuestros instintos. Pero individuas como ustedes, como Olympia, y muchas de las personas que he conocido en este país, me demuestran que aún hay algo que vale la pena preservar y proteger.

Tal vez haya sido una agente del caos, una egoísta sociópata y una homicida, pero aún creo en que puedo ser útil para evitar en que más vidas caigan en garras del mal que casi me convierte en el monstruo que siempre he temido. Ya no puedo deshacer el ayer, pero puedo forjar un mejor mañana; es lo que Olympia, Giovanna y mi madre querrían. Quizás no valga nada para la humanidad, a lo mejor yo, nosotros, todas somos objetos desechables cuyos nombres serán puestos en un obituario que se olvidará con la siguiente noticia de moda; pero mientras le importe a gente honesta como ustedes, entonces tengo motivos para no rendirme.

Gracias por estar conmigo."

Al concluir su revelador soliloquio, Dyne ostentaba la mueca de felicidad más genuina que hayamos atestiguado observar de su parte. Nosotras también sonreíamos, no sólo porque la hermética empusa había expuesto prácticamente toda la gama de emociones que por años mantuvo reprimidas, sino porque finalmente había comenzado a hacer las paces con su propio pasado. El dolor tardaría tiempo en sanar y quizás nunca se iría, pero ya no sería una pesada cruz que le rompa la espalda. Volvimos a rodear a la mantis con nuestros brazos y permanecimos alrededor de un minuto en silencio, disfrutando de ese generoso momento de paz, tanto para el cuerpo como para el alma.

– "También te queremos, grillita." – Dijo Cetania, acariciando su cabeza. – "Sabes que nunca te abandonaremos."

– "Nos honra que nos consideres parte importante en tu vida." – Mencioné. – "Aquí estaremos para ti."

– "Lo sé, son las únicas en quienes confío ahora." – Afirmó la pelinegra. – "Lo cual es más triste aún. Diablos, ¿por qué mis mejores amigas siempre deben ser arañas y aves?"

– "Oh, vamos, _Pepper_ , no es tan malo." – La rapaz le pinchó una mejilla suavemente. – "Somos del mismo equipo después de todo, ¿no?"

– "En todo caso, deberíamos proseguir con la misión." – Injerí, levantándome y tomando un contenedor de esa sustancia. – "¿Dices que este líquido es usado para controlar la mente?"

– "Básicamente. Debilita las redes sinápticas y hace más susceptible al individuo a cualquier clase de sugestión externa." – Dilucidó la griega. – "Posee la particularidad de que debe brillar ligeramente bajo luz ultravioleta cuando el ingrediente activo ha infectado correctamente el torrente sanguíneo. Mi sangre era incompatible, pero como atestiguaron, parece que finalmente lograron hacerla funcionar."

– "Carajo." – Mascullé. – "¿Crees que alguien de la policía griega o lo que desmantelaron el laboratorio recuperó las investigaciones de ese científico loco?"

– "Lo dudo. Lo más seguro es que Janus haya compartido muestras con alguno de sus asociados. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien continuara con sus experimentos."

– "¿Tendrá relación con la supuesta máquina en esa fábrica abandonada que escuchamos discutir a las demás chicas en aquella ocasión?" – Cuestionó la arpía.

– "Puedes apostar a que sí." – La helénica meneó la cabeza, hastiada. – "Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios no destruimos ese maldito lugar? ¿Por qué no actué?"

– "Olvídalo, no tiene caso lamentarse por ello." – Hablé, arrojando un contenedor a la pared. – "Aún tenemos una misión qué completar."

– "¿Qué hacemos primero?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "Nuestra prioridad debería ser liberar a los liminales encerrados y ponerlos a salvo." – Indiqué, apuntando a las jaulas. – "No sabemos cuánto tiempo más tengamos antes de que esos malnacidos logren ingresar. Cetania, cura a los que necesiten ayuda."

– "Haré lo que pueda." – La aludida se incorporó. – "Deberíamos tratar de hallar una salida también."

– "Jerkson y sus secuaces la harán por nosotras. Estamos a la defensiva ahora, habrá que sobrevivir hasta entonces." – Repliqué, revisando la munición de mi MG3. – "Dyne, ¿qué recomiendas?"

– "No me siento bien, chicas." – Respondió la mediterránea, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Denme unos minutos a solas. Necesito… necesito pensar."

– "Lo siento, Nikos, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo ahora." – Argüí, extendiéndole la mano. – "Anda, ya tendrás tiempo de reflexionar cuando estemos en casa."

– "¿Crees que podremos salir vivas de esta trituradora?"

– "Aunque sea en una camilla, pero lo haremos." – Insistí. – " _Schnell, unteroffizierin._ El mundo necesita héroes, pero tendrá que conformarse con nosotras."

– "Te lo concedo, Jaëgersturm, tienes mejor sentido del humor que Schiaparelli." – Tomó mi mano, incorporándose. – "Ustedes revisen las jaulas, yo inspeccionaré el lugar para planear una mejor defensa. Adelante, MOE."

De vuelta al juego y asintiendo, la halcón y yo nos dirigimos hacia las infaustas prisiones. Pasar del mundo de los dolorosos recuerdos al real no fue precisamente agradable, pues el espectáculo de infamia se desarrollaba frente a nosotras mientras contemplábamos atónitas los horrores que esos miserables habían practicado con las inocentes personas atrapadas en aquellas cárceles, como si de animales salvajes se trataran. Estábamos seguras que la empusa no deseaba ver de nuevo tan cruel despliegue de iniquidad que alguna vez experimentara en carne propia. No podíamos culparla; cada segundo que pasábamos en ese santuario al odio puro, nos proveía con más motivos para abandonar toda esperanza en la humanidad.

La primera en ser liberada fue una muy demacrada mujer tigre, cuyo níveo pelaje había comenzado a caerse desde hace tiempo, dejando puntos calvos en la cabeza de su dueña y permitiendo observar las cicatrices de los cortes que debieron practicarle durante esas tortuosas sesiones de cirugía barbárica. Se encontraba tan delgada como un preso en un campo de concentración, aunque sus costillas apenas comenzaban a ser grotescamente visibles. No teníamos llave, así que cargué las balas perforadoras en mi ametralladora y disparé al candado hasta destruirlo.

Ella no reaccionó, la chica estaba tan débil que sus ojos apenas se alzaron al vernos entrar a la celda. La rapaz tomó rápidamente su botiquín y comenzó a checar los signos vitales de la tigresa. Le dejé hacer su trabajo y me encaminé a libertar al resto. Tuve que contenerme de volver el estómago cuando veía el decadente estado en el que habían terminado. Era más que repugnante, completamente vituperable. Nikos tenía razón, el odio es muy fácil de provocar, sumamente seductor. Nuestra fortaleza, lo que nos separaba de volvernos igual que los desalmados que cometieron estas pútridas acciones, era el poder controlar nuestro instinto de venganza. Era difícil, lo admito, pero necesario.

– "¿Puedes creer tanta maldad, flaca?" – Habló Cetania, igual de asqueada que yo.

– "No soy precisamente la más indicada para tratar tal tema desde un punto moralmente aceptable sin sonar hipócrita. Ya sabes quienes fueron mis antepasados." – Comenté, rompiendo otro candado. – "Pero esta clase de sadismo, tanta inhumanidad reunida en un solo punto… Ni siquiera una descendiente de un soldado del Tercer Reich como yo puede concebir estas execrables atrocidades sin sentir náuseas."

– "La situación es una mierda jodida, ¿cierto?"

– "Demasiado." – Me pausé. – " _Simijo_. Finalmente lo entiendo."

– "Oh, así que eso es lo que significaba. Creí que era un chiste privado entre las demás." – Empezó a revisar a una lamia medusa en estado de desnutrición. – "¿Cuántas van con esta?"

– "Once. Tres muertos."

– "Son bastante menos de las que esperaría. O apenas estaban iniciando sus experimentos, o el resto hace mucho que fue desechado."

– "Sinceramente, no me gustaría averiguarlo. No quiero más motivos para enfriar mi corazón." – Gruñí tenuemente – "¿Crees que podamos mantenerlas vivas?"

– "Necesitan atención médica especializada. No cuento con los medicamentos específicos, aparte de unos cuantos tranquilizantes." – Respondió, inyectando a la medusa en el brazo. – "No están deshidratadas, pero sí famélicas y cualquier desbalance hormonal sería peligroso. No hay raciones y esto es lo mejor que tengo hasta que logremos escapar."

– "Me alegra que hayas superado tu fobia a las agujas, linda."

– "Aún no, pero la necesidad es la madre de toda valentía, flaca." – Desechó la jeringa hipodérmica y sostuvo la mano de la serpiente. – "Descansa, compañera, la ayuda llegará pronto."

Viendo una ligera mueca de aprobación por parte de la lamia, esta cerró sus ojos y se propuso a dormir. La castaña suspiró y se dio un tiempo para reponerse; lo necesitaba. Desconocíamos si podríamos rescatarlas a tiempo, o incluso lograr que sobrevivan, así que dormirlas era una medida preventiva en caso que falláramos en nuestra misión. Era desagradable el pensar en tal posibilidad, pero había que ser realistas. No estaban en condiciones de declarar o brindarnos alguna información; y las pocas que podían, con dificultad, hablaban idiomas extranjeros. Muchas debieron ser engañadas por traficantes, jamás esperando tan inefable destino.

Lamias, tigresas, trolles, mujeres lagarto; diferentes entre sí, pero tratadas como la misma clase de basura y reducidas a la nada. Todas eran mujeres, aunque había un centauro macho que desgraciadamente formaba parte de los cadáveres. Tal variedad era necesaria para probar la viabilidad de sus funestos experimentos. Sacudí mi cabeza, entre más lo pensaba, más ira hervía dentro de mí; necesitábamos destruir el veneno, no consumirlo desde el interior. Sólo restaba una celda más, otra prisión donde convalecía la última víctima de la abyecta mano del terrorismo. Preparé mi arma y me dirigí hasta el objetivo final, quería acabar pronto.

Y entonces, vi el horror.

La arpía reaccionó cuando me escuchó tirar mi ametralladora al suelo y corrió a mi lado, preguntándome la razón de mi proceder. Su respuesta fue mostrada al voltear en la misma dirección que yo y perder el aliento. No era la jaula en paupérrimo estado, llena de golpes y abolladuras que eran testimonios de fallidos intentos de escape, la suciedad alrededor de esta, consistente en sangre y materia fecal, o la nula posibilidad de hallar aunque sea un recipiente con agua. La razón por la cual la estadounidense también dejó caer su rifle de asalto al piso de inmediato, era la identidad de la torturada víctima que yacía inerme dentro de su prisión.

Una arachne.

Y no cualquier arachne, sino una tarántula… o lo que quedaba de ella. Su pelaje monocromático, el rasgo distintivo y orgullo de su especie, lucía frágil y quebradizo, apenas cubriendo su cuerpo y dejando su piel, llena de hematomas, desnuda. Su estado era el peor de todos, con sus costillas tétricamente visibles y la epidermis mostrando signos de xerosis. Se mantenía casi inerte, asentada en el suelo de su diminuta caja, apenas mostrando señas de vida. Lentamente me acerqué hacia mi congénere, distinguiendo el patrón con forma de luna menguante en su abdomen arácnido, lleno de cicatrices y casi calvo por la pérdida crónica de cabello. Ella volteó, observándome con dificultad. Sus ocho ojos rojos lucían apagados, perdidos, igual que su alma. En su lado derecho, una cicatriz se encontraba en el lugar que sus globos oculares centrales anteriormente ocuparían, dejándola parcialmente ciega. La habían torturado en demasía.

– " _¿Verstehen Sie, schwester?_ " – Pregunté, colocando mi mano sobre los barrotes.

– " _Ja._ " – Susurró la peluda, casi inaudible.

– " _¿Bist du aus dem Mutterland?_ "

– " _Kriegsritter._ " – Confirmó. – " _Wasser, bitte…_ "

– " _Meine göttin…_ "

– "¿Qué significa eso, flaca?" – Cuestionó la americana.

– "Es Sparassediana." – Repliqué.

– "Por todos los cielos…"

– "Está deshidratada." – Preparé mi arma. – "A un lado."

Jalé del gatillo y los mil trescientos disparos de mi MG3 destrozaron el enorme candado, cayendo este al suelo pesadamente. Abriendo la puerta, Cetania se acercó y le ofreció un trago de su cantimplora. La arachne aún tenía fuerza para moverse y, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos carmesí, bebió el vital líquido con sumo ahínco. Las hendiduras de sus resecos labios se inundaron con la fresca agua y su sedienta garganta acabó con las reservas de la arpía en segundos. Sonriendo tenuemente a manera de agradecimiento, la tarántula devolvió la pertenencia a su dueña y con lentitud salió de la jaula, ayudándole nosotras. La nativa de Montana tomó el brazo de la araña y revisó que sus signos vitales fueran correctos; mientras tanto, decidí interrogar a mi compatriota.

– "¿Qué sucedió, hermana?" – Me dirigí a la tarántula, en japonés. – "¿Cómo terminaste aquí?"

– "Escapé…" – Replicó ella, tosiendo tenuemente. – "Quedé varada, me rescataron, me traicionaron."

– "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar?"

– " _Ich weiss nicht_ … El suero… me duele la cabeza."

– " _Ich bedaure_ , no quería presionarte." – Me disculpé. – "¿Necesitas algo?"

– "Tengo hambre. Me arde el estómago."

– "Perdona de nuevo, no tenemos nada que darte."

– "Tenemos esto." – Dijo Nikos, apareciendo detrás de nosotras con un _meronpan_ en una bolsa de plástico.

– "Pan de melón." – Comenté. – "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

– "Un contenedor de refrigerios en la zona de tiro. Están en buenas condiciones."

– " _Danke_ , Dyne." – Le sonreí a la aludida.

– " _Thanks, Pepper._ " – Congratuló también la rapaz. – "¿Hay más para el resto? Son once y lo requieren de inmediato."

– "Sólo encontré cinco piezas más, lo lamento." – Contestó.

– "Está bien, aparte de la lamia, ella es la más grande. Podemos dividirlos en pedazos iguales cuando despierten." – Le ofrecí la comida a la tarántula. – "Ten, hermana, es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer."

– "Empusa…" – La peluda gruñó. Casi olvidaba nuestra rivalidad entre ambas especies.

– "No te preocupes, es nuestra aliada. _Vertraue mir_." – Afirmé.

– "Tiene razones suficientes para desconfiar." – Aseguró la mantis. – "En parte, es mi culpa que ella terminara así."

– "No era tu intención ser parte de algo tan nefasto, Nikos." – Opiné. Me dirigí de nuevo a la araña. – "Come, amiga, lo necesitas."

Acto seguido, la arachne de negro cabello tomó la bolsa de mis manos y, después de abrirla para olfatear el pan, comenzó a degustarlo para sosegar, aunque fuera marginalmente, el hambre que podría llevar semanas sin ser saciada. Era apenas una migaja para una mujer tan grande y de aspecto hético, pero no podíamos darle algo mejor. Además, según las indicaciones que Saadia nos diera en los entrenamientos, alimentar demasiado a una persona en su estado tan débil era contraproducente, pues su cuerpo podría tener una reacción adversa a la súbita ingesta, por más contradictorio que aquello sonara. A la recomendación de la falconiforme, la arachne devoró el pan con parsimonia para evitar tal problema.

– "Sybille." – Sonrió ella, revelando su nombre. – " _Danke schön._ "

– " _Bitte sehr, schwester._ " – Regresé el gesto. – " _Sparassus über alles._ "

– " _Über alles._ "

Así, Sybille nos señaló una bodega donde ella y las demás podrían esconderse. Asintiendo, guié a tarántula hasta el lugar y mis amigas fueron en busca del resto, que descansaban. Haciendo a un lado algunas cajas, la dejé reposar detrás de estas y ayudé a mis compañeras a cargar a las liminales. No fue difícil, incluso con especies tan grandes como la medusa, pues se hallaban tan delgadas y ligeras que las trasladamos delicadamente para evitar lastimarles. Ya con todas resguardadas, la arachne hizo una reverencia y estiró su brazo, señalando sus ojeras con la otra mano.

Entendiendo, la estadounidense le colocó otra jeringa desechable y administró suficiente calmante para que Sybille se adentrara a los reinos de Morfeo. Había ventilación adentro, así que cerramos la puerta, habiéndole dejado a la chica los demás panes y dándonos ella su palabra de repartirlo equitativamente si despertaban. Nos alejamos de ahí y volvimos a la armería para reabastecernos. Más que nerviosas por el inminente ataque, nos encontrábamos indignadas por semejante injusticia por la que unas simples inmigrantes que buscaban una mejor vida tuvieron que sufrir.

– "Les han estado inyectando el suero de suplemento alimentico, podrán sobrevivir incluso con sus estómagos vacíos." – Aclaró la griega. – "No es bonito, pero al menos no morirán por inanición."

– "Aún no entiendo, si la usan para reajustarle la mente, ¿para qué torturarla?" – Interrogó Cetania. – "Incluso le arrancaron dos ojos."

– "Eso es actualmente resultado del mismo suero." – Acotó la helénica. – "Había tres variantes del mismo, cuando experimentaron conmigo. Si el sujeto no es compatible con la solución, entonces el cuerpo rechaza el líquido intruso y se manifiesta en lesiones subcutáneas o empieza a destruir órganos varios. La infección se propaga hasta afectar al sistema entero. Supongo le administraron una dosis incorrecta y tuvieron que extirpar el ojo para evitar que feneciera. No fue por bondad, sino porque la necesitan viva para sus macabras investigaciones."

– "Comienzo a comprenderte mejor, _Pepper_." – La emplumada disintió con la cabeza. – "¿Ahora entiendes por qué te perdonamos?"

– "No dejes que el odio te infecte, _Peaches_. La miel de la ira es actualmente amarga." – Declaró la pelinegra. – "En todo caso, no sé cómo las sacaremos de aquí. Aparte de la ventilación en el techo, no encontré ninguna especie de salida de emergencia, el lugar está prácticamente sellado."

– "Allá tampoco, parece que la única vía de escape es la que bloqueamos." – Suspiró la americana. – "¿Qué dices flaca? ¿Crees que esos malnacidos hagan lo que los xenomorfos y traten de entrar por arriba?... ¿Flaca?"

Yo no respondí.

Me encontraba meditativa, absorta en mis pensamientos. Este día había sido pesado, excesivamente pesado. No sólo había sido arrojada a la guarida del lobo y encontré que la manada entera se hallaba resguardándola, sino que descubrí la verdadera identidad de mi aliada mediterránea y, como si necesitara más sorpresas, a una compatriota tratada como basura para una finalidad execrablemente ruin. Era demasiado en poco tiempo, la presión se hacía insoportable y todavía debíamos esperar a que los bárbaros nos asediaran. Mantener la calma en un momento así era fácil de pensar, pero no de actuar. Permanecí ahí, viendo al suelo, inerte, con mi respiración aumentando de intensidad.

Mi patria, mi nación, mi hogar; esos miserables se habían metido con la tierra que me vio nacer y que, incluso en mi exilio auto-impuesto, le sigo siendo completamente leal. Lo de las armas era entendible, pero su adquisición ilegal seguramente implicó la agresión a nuestras flotas mercantes y nuestras ciudadanas, muy posiblemente su muerte. Eso, para mí, ya era motivo suficiente para poner a cada uno detrás de las rejas bajo la condena más severa que existiera. Pero Sybille fue demasiado, inaceptable. Habían tomado a una mujer indefensa que sólo buscaba libertad y esas abominaciones abusaron de su poder para transformarla en una esclava. Usaron irresponsablemente a mi gente, les trataron como animales y trataron de destruir su mente. Todo para sus repudiables intentos por dominar el libre albedrío, nuestra posesión más sagrada. Pero no era sólo que ahora los afectados fueran compatriotas, sino la visión de todo aquel vituperable panorama, el verdadero peligro que se cernía sobre esta ciudad y el país entero.

Estos criminales, estos asesinos desalmados quieren jugar a ser dioses, y al igual que las deidades, no poseen corazón alguno en su afán del poder absoluto, destruyendo todo y a todos hasta alcanzar el cenit de su vomitivo deseo tiránico. Habían vendido su humanidad al demonio de la ambición y se desconectaron tanto de la realidad que, en su vanagloria, crearon una nueva para justificar sus delitos. Se encerraron en ese mundo hundido de vacua soberbia que el hedor de su propia podredumbre les nubló la mente y le hizo ver sus mentiras como verdades innegables. Y los afectados por ese despliegue de irresponsabilidad moral, eran siempre los inocentes, como Olympia, Dyne, Sybille; todos aquellos que han sufrido por la crueldad a manos de los auténticos monstruos.

La verdadera peste que debía ser exterminada.

– "Aria, ¿estás bien?" – Volvió a hablar la arpía.

– "No moriremos aquí." – Declaré, alzando la vista. – "Tenemos el poder para acabar con estos desgraciados, y vamos a asegurarnos de que así sea. No podemos permitirnos el fallar en una responsabilidad tan grande. Volveremos a casa, victoriosas."

– "Por supuesto que sí, esa es la idea."

– "Lo sé, pero ahora estoy más convencida que nunca de nuestra misión."

– "Te creo, Jaëgersturm. El fuego en tus ojos no miente." – Expresó Dyne. – "¿Has perdido el temor a la muerte?"

– "Siempre tendré miedo a morir." – Repliqué. – "Pero estoy más aterrada de pensar en lo que estos bastardos podrían hacerle a los seres que amamos si eso sucede. Acabamos de obtener una pequeña muestra de ello, y es peor que cualquier pesadilla."

– "Bien, estás decidida, pero sensata." – Asintió la nativa de Mitilene. – "Cuando la muerte deja de importarnos, es que ya perdimos la esperanza."

– "Tienes toda la razón, grillita." – Sonreí. – "Y yo tengo la esperanza de seguir disfrutando la vida a lado de mi familia."

– "Ay, que tiernas, ahora se quieren como hermanitas." – Rió tenuemente la rapaz. – "Y pensar que hace unas semanas ustedes dos se querían triturar la tráquea a la mínima provocación."

– "Nosotros pocos, nosotros felizmente pocos, nosotros somos una banda de hermanos…" – Declamé.

– "Porque el que hoy derrame su sangre conmigo, será mi hermano, por muy vil que sea." – Continuó la griega.

– "Shakespeare, Enrique Quinto." – Acotó la estadounidense. – "Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Después de haber sufrido todo esto, ya somos como hermanas."

– "Entonces si tú y Aria se aman…" – Habló Nikos. – "¿Sería incesto?"

– " _Oh, fuck off, Pepper._ " – La falconiforme le mostró el dedo medio de su mano protética. – "A ti también te besó esta condenada araña, así que eso aplica para ti igual."

– "Pero yo no soy la que comparte orgasmos con la arachne al depositar un huevo, y después comérselo." – Retrucó la helénica. – "O la que confiesa tener sueños húmedos con su hermana adoptiva."

– "Flaca, ¿recuérdame por qué perdonamos tan fácil a esta grilla insolente y no la tenemos esposada en este momento?"

– "Porque a menos que seamos invulnerables, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para salir vivas de esta ratonera, _Süsse_." – Contesté, riendo ligeramente. – "Así que reservemos lo de esposarla para la orgía de celebración, ¿vale? Yo pido arriba."

– "Si ustedes no me disparan, yo misma lo haré." – Masculló la Lesbia. – "Diablos, debí entregarme a la policía cuando pude."

– "Pero tú eres una, pimientín." – Mencionó la halcón. – "Si te resistes al arresto, ¿te golpeas tú misma para aplacarte?"

– "Vale, suficiente de malas bromas." – Injerí. – "Hagamos un recuento de existencias, tenemos munición suficiente para soportar el asedio, ¿pero ustedes tomaron más, por si las dudas? Prefiero cargar balas reales ahora."

– "Afirmativo, _Potato_." – Asintió la pelinegra, mostrando sus bolsillos con cartuchos. – "Tomé algunas granadas de fragmentación y todo el C4 que pude. No pretendo matar a nadie, pero tampoco deseo fenecer aquí."

– "Te entiendo. Y ya te habías tardado en llamarme por ese feo apodo."

– "¿Creen que nos concedan el derecho de elegir unos nuevos si salimos de aquí?" – Preguntó la emplumada. – "En verdad quería ser llamada _Raptor_."

– "Ah, sinceramente me gusta _Peaches_ , pajarita. Te sienta perfectamente." – Aseguré. – "Tienes las pompis suavecitas como un duraz-¡GAH!"

El mundo reventó en su totalidad.

Con un destello fulgurante, nuestra visión fue cegada para después caer súbitamente en la oscuridad absoluta y la pared de sonido que asaltó nuestros oídos fue sustituida por agudos acúfenos que escondían un silencio imperante. La explosión que azotó a la estructura fue tal que ni siquiera pudimos sentir nuestros cuerpos golpeando el suelo sino hasta segundos después de haber recuperado la capacidad motriz. Nos levantamos con torpeza y entre la calígine de la borrosa visión apenas logramos distinguir una resplandeciente fuente de luz rodeada de completa negrura. Podía delinear el humo y los escombros cayendo de las paredes entre la nebulosidad de la difusa iluminación. A pesar de lo confundidas por la sacudida, nuestra primera reacción fue tomar cobertura de inmediato mientras más detonaciones a nuestro alrededor iluminaban el edificio como ominosos destellos que inutilizaban nuestros ojos y oídos.

Las granadas aturdidoras descargaron su horrísono estruendo y tornaron el horizonte en un escalofriante espectáculo dicromático de luz y oscuridad que parecía no tener fin. El acérrimo ataque a los sentidos nos mantuvo inertes por demasiado tiempo y nuestros tímpanos exclamaban piedad por tan violento asedio mientras los globos oculares se mantenían tan cerrados como nuestros párpados y extremidades lograban escudarlos del excesivo brillo. Entonces, la lluvia de explosivos cegadores cesó y cuando nos atrevimos a mirar, abrimos los ojos por completo cuando confirmamos lo que más temíamos.

Finalmente, los bárbaros estaban aquí.

No tuvimos tiempo de admirar por demasiado tiempo a nuestros ejecutores, pues raudamente el tintineo en los oídos fue reemplazado por la cacofonía de las armas de fuego enemigas arrojando sus llamaradas de plomo y muerte en nuestra dirección. Dado que la única iluminación ahora provenía del hueco que dejó la explosión inicial, no podía distinguir correctamente si el lugar que elegí para resguardarme era lo suficientemente grande o resistente para protegerme. Espeté mentalmente al tiempo que mi audición regresaba junto a la infausta orquesta que el traqueteo del arsenal del adversario interpretaba con vesánica furia. Desconcertada y desesperada, mi prioridad fue asegurarme de hallar al resto de mis aliadas entre la lúgubre tormenta de fuego. Dyne se mantenía detrás de una caja metálica y su escudo balístico. Por su lado, Cetania había encontrado refugio en un grupo de barriles apoyados por una viga de acero. Estaban bien, por ahora; era momento de actuar.

– " _¡Feuerschutz!_ "

Exclamando en mi lengua natal y sin importarme que mi munición fuera actualmente letal, salí de de mi escondite para regresar el fuego con mi Maschinengewehr 3 hacia esos desgraciados que no paraban de redecorar el interior de la sala a base de balas. Eran ellos o nosotras, y prefería cargar con una cifra de muertos en mi espalda que abandonar este mundo. Los mil trescientos disparos por minuto de la ametralladora lograron suprimir parcialmente el ataque, pero los oponentes eran demasiados testarudos y volvían a la carga. No había duda de que deseaban vengarse, pues en lugar de agredirnos desde afuera y exterminarnos mientras permanecíamos inmóviles, prefirieron entrar directamente por nosotras, aún en las condiciones lóbregas y sin saber dónde nos encontrábamos exactamente.

Aunque eso los volvería blancos fáciles para nuestras miras, no tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos correctamente y nosotras simplemente intentábamos resistir devolviendo los disparos entre intervalos. La luz daba directo en nuestra dirección y volvía inútiles a nuestras gafas de visión nocturna, sin contar que el resplandor de las armas enemigas en sí dificultaban la correcta concentración. No nos daban descanso, no tenían piedad; era una lucha donde sólo el más hábil sobreviviría y nosotras estábamos en desventaja numérica. El ambiente alternaba entre fugaces destellos donde podía apreciar instantáneas de los rostros de mis aliadas, gritando, vituperando, combatiendo por sus vidas. Yo las acompañaba en todos esos intensos sentimientos y la adrenalina junto al terror nos motivaban a no rendirnos.

– " _¡Argh! ¡You fuckers!_ " – Oí exclamar de repente a la rapaz desde la radio. Nuestra audición había mejorado. – " _¡I'm hit, I'm hit! ¡Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ "

– "¡ _Scheisse_! ¡¿Estás bien, Cetania?!" – Grité.

– "¡¿Te parece que lo estoy, araña?! ¡ _Fuck_!"

– "¡¿Dónde te hirieron, _Peaches_?!" – Cuestionó Nikos.

– "¡Gah! ¡El costado derecho!" – Replicó. Por un segundo, pude observarla levantarse. – "¡El chaleco me protegió, pero arde como mil diablos!"

– "¡Te dije que íbamos a salir vivas de aquí, _Süsse_!" – Declaré, aliviada. – "¡Devuélveles el favor a estos hijos de puta! ¡Arrójales cegadoras con el lanzagranadas y llénalos de plomo!"

– "¡Eso quiero, pero no veo bien! ¡Tomé de fragmentación y no quiero confundirme!"

– "¡Usa la lámpara para auxiliarte!" – Proclamé. – "¡Nosotras los distraemos! ¡Dyne, granada de humo para cubrir a Cetania y concentra el fuego a la izquierda!"

– " _¡Katalavéno!_ " – Confirmó la Lesbia, preparando una granada. – " _¡Skatá ston táfo sou!_ "

Zahiriendo en su idioma natal, la pelinegra arrojó el objeto hacia los bastardos y este liberó una densa nube de humo que le dio tiempo suficiente a la americana de encontrar la munición indicada. Hallando su reserva correcta, la estadounidense insertó el proyectil de cuarenta milímetros en su lanzagranadas M203 y lo disparó contra el adversario después de advertirnos para cubrirnos. Al tiempo que la cegadora suprimía al oponente, nosotras nos colocamos las máscaras antigás por las posibles represalias que seguramente comenzarían.

Y dicho y hecho, los granujas contestaron arrojando también sus propias granadas de humo, aunque muchas no llegaron muy lejos gracias a nuestra efectiva supresión. Desgraciadamente, otras sí alcanzaron su objetivo y tuvimos que huir de nuestros escondites para evitar que el gas nos asfixiara e irritara los ojos. Aprovechando el humo en sí, escapé hasta quedar detrás de una pared. La nativa de Montana se reunió conmigo. Tan pronto la falconiforme estuvo a mi lado, le di un beso rápido, feliz de que estuviera viva, haciéndola sonreír antes de volver a quejarse por su herida. Era extraño que los granujas no recurrieran a explosivos para volarnos en pedazos, pero supongo sus órdenes eran capturarnos para agregarnos a su colección de experimentos.

– "Dame luz, Aria, voy a inyectarme." – Ordenó la arpía, tomando su bolsa médica. – "No puedo apuntar bien con este maldito dolor."

– "Date prisa, linda, necesitaré recargar pronto." – Aseveré, usando la lámpara de mi P30L. – "¿Dónde está la saltamontes?"

– "¡Moriremos si seguimos aquí!" – Se quejó la mediterránea, corriendo hacia nosotras y tosiendo. – "¡Carajo, ¿por qué no nos dieron simples goggles?! ¡No puedo usar las gafas nocturnas!"

– "¡Trata de darle a las lámparas de afuera! ¡Así quedarán a oscuras!" – Sugerí. – "¡Yo disparo a los miserables mientras tanto!"

– "¡Lo intentaré!" – La griega tomó su MP5. – "¡¿Qué demonios haces, _Peaches_?!"

– "¡Intento curarme, genio!" – Contestó la rapaz, tratando de insertar la aguja en su brazo. – "¡Nos estamos gastando las reservas demasiado rápido, pero no lo haría si no fuera necesario!"

– "¡Dyne, toma la M4 de Cetania y lánzales otra flashbang!" – Sugerí. – "¡Se me está agotando la cinta!"

– "¡Buena idea, flaca! ¡ _Pepper_ , las tengo en mi cintura, tómalas!"

– "¡Vale, no te muevas!" – Dijo la mediterránea. – "Mierda, el humo no me deja ver bien."

– "¡Ese es mi trasero, Nikos!"

– "¡Agh, lo siento!"

– "¡Carajo, Dyne! ¡No toques a mi pajarita sin mi previo permiso!" – Protesté. – "¡Y luego dices que yo soy la pervertida!"

– "¡Con un demonio, que ustedes son más problemáticas que los terroristas!" – Espetó la pelinegra, cargando el M203. – "¡Aquí voy!"

Jalando el gatillo, una granada M4090 salió disparada en dirección hacia donde el mayor conglomerado que podíamos percibir a través del humo y los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre la humareda. La castaña terminó de administrarse el medicamento y retomó su arma. Aproveché esa ventana de tiempo para recargar mi ametralladora, esta vez con balas de goma. La euforia del shock inicial había disminuido lo suficiente para hacerme revalorar mis intenciones y evitar romper el juramento implícito que nuestro lema representaba. Cada segundo de aquel infierno sólo ayudaba a comprender más a la empusa; la ira nubla fácilmente la mente y nuestra moralidad es opacada por los instintos. Mantener la calma en medio de la tormenta era vital para evitar desgracias y yo casi permitía que mis impulsos me dominaran.

Afinando su puntería, la Lesbia logró darle a suficientes lámparas que iluminaban el pasillo, dejando las penumbras necesarias para que nuestros aparatos de visión nocturna no ampliaran el espectro visible en demasía. Con la visión del enemigo severamente reducida y nosotras equipadas, finalmente pudimos asestar los golpes que necesitábamos. Incluso en medio de la oscuridad, la diferencia entre nuestro entrenamiento y la indisciplina del adversario era tan diáfana como el cristal, eliminando a muchos de ellos con precisos disparos a sus hombros, piernas o brazos. La balanza comenzaba a inclinarse a nuestro favor, nuestra moral se alzaba conforme ellos caían y los sonidos de nuestro arsenal empezaban a ganar terreno sobre los del oponente.

Y nuestra buena racha se esfumó al instante.

Sacudiéndonos y tornando nuevamente la visión completamente blanca y retornando los acúfenos a los oídos, los extremistas abrieron una brecha en la pared detrás de nosotras con una explosión, que si bien no fue tan poderosa como la primera, nos sacó de balance de inmediato. Obligadas a retirarnos la visión nocturna por el súbito ingreso de iluminación, tratamos de regresar el fuego a ciegas mientras el segundo grupo de terroristas también iniciaba su asalto. No estábamos seguras cómo se conectaban las secciones que se suponía estaban separadas, pero la preocupación por diseños arquitectónicos no era prioridad; nos hallábamos rodeadas y debíamos escapar cuanto antes.

– " _¡Shit, shit! ¡We're fucked!_ " – Espetó la arpía. – "¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!"

– " _¡Gebt Sperrfeuer!_ " – Prorrumpí. – "¡Concentren fuego a la izquierda, vamos a salir!"

– "¡¿Hacia dónde?!" – Cuestionó la pelinegra.

– "¡Hacia ellos! ¡La primera entrada!" – Proclamé. – "¡Estarán aturdidos por la luz también! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de huir de esta trampa!"

– "¡Aria, ¿perdiste la cabeza?!" – Protestó la rapaz. – "¡¿Quieres que corramos directamente a esos malnacidos?!"

– "¡No tenemos opción, _Süsse_! ¡No podemos luchar en dos frentes!"

– "¡Lo hicimos en el entrenamiento! ¡Cuando enfrentamos a Manako!"

– "¡Contábamos con mejor protección en esa ocasión, además de oscuridad total!" – Reiteró la empusa.

– "¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué hay de las liminales que liberamos?!"

– "¡Las tres somos el objetivo ahora!" – Aseguré. – "¡Nos perseguirán y podremos mantener a esos malditos alejados de las chicas!

– "¡A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, _Peaches_ , pero así son las cosas!" – Mencionó la nativa de Mitilene. – "¡Larguémonos!"

– "¡Ay, _simijo_!" – Gritó la castaña cuando una bala impactó a centímetros de ella. – "¡Vale, ya entendí! ¡Adelante!"

Un par de proyectiles más pasaron extremadamente cerca de nosotras mientras emprendíamos la rauda huída hacia la salida que aún permanecía en sombras. No era precisamente la idea más sensata, pero era la única que nos ofrecía una oportunidad de sobrevivir sin comprometer a las prisioneras. La estadounidense arrojó otra flashbang hacia el conglomerado de oponentes y corrimos tan rápido como pudimos al tiempo que disparábamos al aturdido enemigo. Éste no esperaba que fuéramos directamente hacia él y la sorpresa funcionó perfectamente. Sin embargo, antes de salir completamente de esa caliente caldera de violencia, contemplamos a la griega sacar una granada de fragmentación y arrojarla en dirección de la armería.

– "¡¿Qué haces, mantis?!" – Exigí saber.

– "¡Corre, maldita sea!" – Ordenó. – "¡Corre!"

El artefacto detonó y, en una fracción de segundo, lo que alguna vez fuera una zona de entrenamiento y bodega para el arsenal enemigo, se convirtió en una bola de fuego que arrojó pedazos de concreto y escombró al aire con una horrísona explosión. La fuerza nos cimbró el cuerpo entero y el de los malhechores, pero nosotras pudimos mantener el paso y proseguir dejando fuera de combate a los oponentes conforme avanzábamos por el pasillo por el que llegáramos. La emplumada se mantenía arrojando granadas de humo detrás del grupo y disparando a las luces para mantener nuestra ventaja. Ciertamente esperábamos más resistencia, especialmente cuando los miserables tuvieron tiempo de prepararse mejor contra un objetivo encerrado y rodeado, pero tampoco es que pudiéramos dar mucho crédito táctico a un grupo de psicópatas. Por supuesto que, si de locos hablábamos, las acciones de la helénica no eran las más cuerdas.

– "¡¿Qué carajo fue eso, _Pepper_?!" – Cuestionó exaltada la americana, recargando su rifle. – "¡¿Era una granada o una bomba nuclear?!"

– "¡C4! ¡Todas las reservas que encontré!" – Respondió la aludida. – "¡Los coloqué a manera de prevención en caso que algo así sucediera! ¡Si algún arma sobrevivió, estará demasiado dañada para ser útil!"

– "¡Por el martillo de Hefesto, Nikos! ¡¿Acaso querías seguir aumentando tu récord de muertos?!" – Vociferé. – "¡La próxima vez avisa!"

– "¡Eso iba a hacer, pero resulta que nos atacaron!"

– "¡Todo por ponerte a contar tu historia! ¡Ni El Quijote es tan largo!"

– "¡Ay, perdón por revelarte el pasado que nadie debería saber! ¡Qué buena amiga eres, Nazi del demonio!"

– "¡Y tú bien aprovechada, tocándole el trasero a la pajarraca!"

– "¡No me llames así, flacucha!" – Se quejó la falconiforme.

– "¡Cállate, _Süsse_ , que te estoy defendiendo!"

– "¡Te dije que fue un accidente!" – Afirmó la mediterránea.

– "¡Al menos tócame el mío también!" – Exclamé. – "¡Hay que ser equitativas!"

– "¡Eres una imbécil, _Potato_! ¡Y ni nalgas tienes!"

– " _¡Holy fuck! ¡Machinegun ahead!_ " – Profirió de repente. – " _¡Hit the mothefuckin' floor!_ "

– "¡¿Qué dijiste, _Süs_ -?!" – Me pausé de inmediato. – "¡Por Melínoe! ¡Pecho a tierra!"

Abrazamos el suelo al instante cuando contemplamos a un ogro de más de dos metros blandiendo una gigantesca ametralladora M60. Estaba protegido en todas sus extremidades, incluyendo su único cuerno en la cabeza, con un grueso chaleco de placas cerámicas, más resistente a las balas que el kevlar, por lo que derribarlo sería una faena. También poseía una máscara antigás junto a goggles opacos, para escudarle de flashbangs. Las memorias de Tionishia y su infernal M61 Vulcan durante el entrenamiento regresaron a nuestras mentes mientras nos arrastrábamos por el piso, tratando de esquivar la lluvia de proyectiles que una de las armas más características de la guerra de Vietnam despedía a seiscientos cincuenta tiros por minuto. La ligera curvatura del pasillo era la única protección con la que contábamos, pero el tipo se acercaba a cada segundo, sin contar que sus secuaces aún estabas detrás.

– " _¡Fahr zur Hölle, du Bastard!_ " – Zaherí, pegándome a la pared. – "¡El desgraciado me dio en el brazo!"

– "Es sólo un roce, flaca, estarás bien." – Dijo la halcón, del lado contrario. – "Ahora, ¿cómo rayos detendremos a ese mastodonte? Es decir, sin matarlo."

– "No puedes volar sin arriesgarte, _Potato_ no puede escalar paredes sin exponerse y mi escudo no resistirá el asedio." – Enumeró Dyne. – "Granadas cegadoras quedan descartadas, su casco lo protege. Y no podemos destruir las luces para dejarlo a oscuras sin que nos vuelen los sesos."

– "¿Qué nos queda?" – Pregunté.

– "Ataquemos las tres al mismo tiempo." – Habló la arpía. – "Nos darán de todas maneras si estamos aquí, al menos dos podrán salvarse."

– "¿Por qué de repente todas tienen ideas suicidas?" – Se cuestionó Nikos. – "Mejor nos colocamos la bala en el cerebro y nos ahorramos tanta ridiculez."

– " _Be my guest, Pepper._ " – Replicó sardónicamente la rapaz. – "Hablando en serio, ¿se te ocurre algo mejor, Leónidas?"

– "¡Eso es!" – Exclamé. – "¡Dyne, Operación Falange! ¡Súbete encima de mí y coloca el escudo frente a las dos! ¡Cetania arroja una granada de humo y nos lanzamos hacia él!"

– "¡Estás loca, araña chiflada!" – Protestó la griega. Entonces, una bala detrás de nosotras pasó volando.

– "¡Ya están aquí! ¡De prisa!"

– "¡Con un demonio!" – La helénica aceptó a regañadientes. – "¡Bien, al menos moriremos como heroínas!"

– "¡Ese es el espíritu, grillita!" – Exclamé, empuñando mi ametralladora. – " _¡Angriff, bewegung!_ "

La pelinegra de ojos verdes puso su escudo balístico frente a mí con su espolón y blandió sus armas con sus manos. Con Mugi en las mías y la halcón en el aire, cargamos briosamente a la batalla como los famosos guerreros de helénicas tierras formando impenetrables paredes humanas con lanzas, escudos y una férrea voluntad. No éramos trescientos hoplitas espartanos, pero el enemigo era igual de enorme y numeroso que el ejército de Jerjes I. Y al igual que los estados griegos, no permitiríamos que el invasor persa se saliera con la suya o feneceríamos en una gloriosa _kalós thanatos_ , una muerte heroica en combate. Los proyectiles de 7.62x51 milímetros de mi MG3 se encontraron con los del mismo calibre de la M60 adversaria. Él contaba con un chaleco especializado, nosotras un pequeño escudo, ambos lados podrían perecer, nadie retrocedería.

– " _¡Molon labe, ilithios!_ "

Vituperando a todo pulmón, la mediterránea alzó el escudo para impactar con fuerza al sujeto cerca del cuello, seguido de un choque completo de mi parte. Empero, eso no fue suficiente para derribar a un ser tan tozudo como un ogro. No había duda, era igual que cuando enfrentamos a Tio, excepto que este parecía poseer más fuerza, por si eso fuera posible. Las dos intentamos arrancar el arma de sus manos, pero el traje, aunque no una armadura como la ogresa de MON, era resistente y la fuerza de su dueño nos dificultaba movernos sin ceder terreno. Forcejeamos por unos momentos en una batalla de músculos y terquedad que el tipo definitivamente parecía estar ganando. Nikos recurrió a su espolón libre para agredirle, pero las placas cerámicas desviaban los ataques.

– " _¡Justice rains from above, motherfucker!_ "

Haciendo honor a su especie y evocando una frase que nuestra amiga Aiur había usado en más de una ocasión, la falconiforme cayó como una cazadora sobre su presa y, con una velocidad impresionante, propinó una patada doble a la cabeza del malnacido lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerle retroceder. El casco protegió al malhechor de recibir una descarga paralizante, pero la distracción nos dio tiempo para propinarle más golpes entre las tres. Un triunvirato contra un solo blanco parecería injusto, pero no es que la igualdad nos importara cuando la vida estaba en juego. Además, era un ogro protegido por un traje antibalas; era igual que tratar de derribar un árbol a golpes. Le disparamos al mismo tiempo, pero ese chaleco era muy resistente y se movía demasiado para permitirnos apuntar con precisión zonas vulnerables.

Desgraciadamente, aunque conectamos muchos impactos, ninguno parecía afectarle y logró derribarnos a la empusa y a mí de un empujón, haciéndonos chocar con la pared. Dyne se levantó y trató de arrebatarle su ametralladora, cumpliendo su objetivo pero recibiendo un golpe en el estómago con la culata del arma en el proceso. Fue el turno de la rapaz de intentar otra segunda patada y se preparó para alzar vuelo. Empero, el bastardo logró tomarla del cuello y la estampó en el suelo. Yo aún seguía aturdida por el impacto y levanté la cabeza al momento que él alzaba a la castaña y se preparaba para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.

El tiempo corrió en cámara lenta mientras sus dedos formaban un doloroso mazo cubierto de material antibalas y concentraba toda la fuerza en ese punto para pulverizar brutalmente a mi amada nativa de Montana. La sangre me hirvió en ese instante, mis ojos rojos, resaltados por la negra franja de pintura facial, se encendieron como las llamas del Hades y mi expresión se volvió la vesania en su estado más puro. Cetania y yo habíamos aceptado que podíamos ser heridas fatalmente en batalla, era un riesgo que corríamos a pesar de que protegernos a toda costa era un juramento innegable en dos personas enamoradas. Por eso podía mantener la calma incluso en el más acérrimo ataque en el que nuestro bienestar peligrara.

Pero verla ser destruida de esa manera, perecer literalmente a manos de un execrable monstruo terrorista no era la forma en la que una digna guerrera debía caer. Mi hermosa ave de presa viviría, eso lo juré por mi propia alma. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, dirigí mi mano hacia el martillo que guardaba y, corriendo en dirección de ese desalmado, lo blandí para atacar un punto vulnerable. Sí, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por un traje protector y su fortitud era impresionante, pero hasta el más inexpugnable castillo bizantino cayó ante los turcos otomanos cuando las tropas de Constantino XI olvidaron proteger una entrada a la ciudad. Y al igual que los jenízaros, yo explotaría esa debilidad atacando directamente al punto más delicado de esa fortaleza viviente.

¡Sus mugrosas bolas!

– " _¡Fick dich, Arschloch!_ "

No quiero imaginar lo que la pesada cabeza de acero del martillo le hizo a las hediondas pelotas de ese animal, porque a pesar de ser mujer hasta a mí me duele el pensarlo, pero por la manera en que la punta cilíndrica se hundió sin problemas en su entrepierna, estoy segura que por un momento sus testículos se convirtieron en ovarios por lo profundo que debí meterlos dentro de su cuerpo. Y por el volumen de sus gritos, debió ser hasta el fondo. En otra ocasión, esa castración forzada me hubiera parecido extremadamente cruel. Pero por otro lado, meterse con mi rapaz merecería un castigo reminiscente a las ejecuciones llevadas a cabo en Auchswitz, así que actualmente fui muy, por muy magnánima.

Además, me las debía por esa herida en el brazo.

Él soltó a la halcón al instante, pero yo no terminaba aún. Sin detenerme, retiré mi herramienta de sus destrozadas joyas familiares y la volví a alzar para un segundo ataque, esta vez sobre la sesera del sujeto, protegida parcialmente por su casco. El impacto, aumentado por mi rabia, fue tan brutal que el ogro se tambaleó hacia adelante y el mango del martillo se quebró. Antes de que el bastardo pudiera recuperar el equilibrio o el control de sus paralizadas extremidades, recibió un golpe en la quijada por parte del escudo de Nikos, fracturándolo y partiéndolo a la mitad. El tiro de gracia provino de la americana, que cayó con otra soberbia picada sobre la cabeza del enemigo, estampándolo en el suelo, boca arriba. Como guinda, le abrí la boca al tipo inconsciente y coloqué una granada de humo que prontamente activé para resumir nuestra faena de huir de ese corredor.

– "¿Lo habremos matado?" – Preguntó la helénica, volando el resto de las luces.

– "¿Importa?" – Contesté, recargando mi MG3. – "Nadie se mete con mi Cetania."

– "Nada como el amor para justificar la violencia, ¿cierto?" – Dijo ella mientras cambiaba cargador. – "Aunque tampoco es que sea quién para juzgarte. Buen trabajo, _Potato_ ; los Bakos te aceptarían con gusto."

– "¿Ya puedo ser _caporegime_?"

– "Necesitó más escopetazos en las bolas, pero supongo estuvo bien." – Rió.

– "Desde aquí se pueden oír sus cuchicheos, escandalosas." – Habló la castaña, volando encima de nosotras. – "¿A dónde nos dirigimos?"

– "A la zona central de la fábrica." – Repliqué. – "Ahí tendremos señal para contactar a alguien."

– "¿Crees que Smith ya se haya dado cuenta de que Jerkson está aquí?" – Cuestionó la emplumada. – "Quizás ya se encuentra camino a este lugar."

– "O tal vez aún esperan a que se presente, cosa que nunca sucederá." – Opinó la mediterránea. – "Podemos contar con que estaremos solas por un buen tiempo."

– "Somos MOE, siempre estamos solas." – Reafirmé. – "Me preocupan las reservas de granadas. Tengo una flashbang y dos de humo."

– "Me gasté las mías, pero tengo dos de fragmentación y una de gas." – Contestó la griega. – "Tengo suficientes balas de todas maneras."

– "Dos cegadoras, dos de fragmentación, una de humo, todas de cuarenta milímetros." – Informó la falconiforme. – "Usémoslas sabiamente. Por cierto, ¿no teníamos dardos tranquilizantes?"

– "No, los míos se rompieron." – Contesté. – "La pistola aún funciona, creo."

– "Son demasiado frágiles, incluso en su estuche." – Acotó la Lesbia. – "Aunque poco nos hubieran ayudado si todos andan protegidos como ese gorila."

– "Las entiendo, los míos igual se quebraron." – Suspiró la chica de Montana. – "¿Creen que aún nos persigan esos papanatas?"

La respuesta llegó cuando los enemigos aparecieron por el camino que daba al sector A, abriendo fuego como una turba uniforme de plomo y fuego. Aceleramos el paso y regresamos los disparos hasta alcanzar la puerta que daba al exterior, al final del corredor. Para nuestra (ya acostumbrada) mala suerte, ésta se encontraba cerrada, dejándonos atrapadas ante el adversario, cuya distancia continuaba acortándose a cada segundo, no así sus gritos de furia que eran como los ladridos de Cerbero dándonos la bienvenida al Hades. Antes que pudiéramos pensar en nuestro epitafio, la pelinegra reveló un pequeño rectángulo de verde envoltura y una mirada seria. La arpía y yo cruzamos miradas y, tragando saliva, asentimos afásicamente.

– " _¡In Deckung gehen!_ "

Ordenándoles a mis compañeras cubrirse cuando Dyne quitó el anillo de seguridad a la granada, besamos el suelo de inmediato y preparamos nuestras armas en caso que el oponente nos alcanzara mientras la puerta volaba en mil pedazos por la detonación del C4 que Nikos le colocó. No sabía si fueron los conocimientos sobre explosivos que ella obtuvo de Brianna o si fue pura suerte lo que evitó que no termináramos decorando las paredes con nuestras tripas y sangre, pero agradecimos que la empusa supiera lo que hacía y escapamos de ahí tan pronto pudimos. Nuevamente estábamos en la planta principal de la fábrica y nos apresuramos a las escaleras para tomar posiciones altas y poder emboscar a nuestros perseguidores si se atrevían a salir.

– " _¡Fuck!_ " – Gritó de repente la rapaz. – " _¡Watch out!_ "

Una bala de calibre 7.62x54 disparada desde la planta superior rozó el costado del chaleco de la mantis, obligándole a aumentar la celeridad de sus pasos para evitar que el segundo proyectil le diera. Sin detenerme, abrí fuego en la dirección general de donde provenía la bala, suprimiendo al tirador por el tiempo suficiente para a mis compañeras de buscar cobertura. Debí hacer lo mismo y esconderme, pero sabía que darle un respiro a ese miserable era lo necesario para que volviera a arremeter contra nosotras, así que continué disparando en intervalos para mantener la presión sobre su posición.

– "¡Aria, ¿qué haces ahí?!" – Cuestionó la castaña. – "¡Ven o te van a dar!"

– "¡Bien pensado, Jaëgersturm!" – Me congratuló la helénica, ayudándome con su subfusil. – "¡ _Peaches_ , tú sabes dónde está ese francotirador! ¡Lanza una granada de humo en su dirección! ¡De prisa, que no duraremos mucho!"

– " _¡Roger that, Pepper!_ " – La americana alistó su M203. – " _¡Fire in the hole!_ "

Apretando el gatillo del lanzagranadas, la falconiforme arrojó un proyectil balístico hacia el lugar donde el tirador se ocultaba, liberando una gris nube de asfixiante humo al impactar. Prontamente, nuestro pésimo imitador de Simo Häyhä salió de su escondite cargando un rifle Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova (SVD), sólo para ser abatido en la pierna por la certera puntería de la chica halcón y su M4A1. Con el atacante fuera de combate, la arpía se removió sus manos postizas para emprender vuelo y noquear al tipo con una paralizante descarga eléctrica. Lo que pudo ser un largo e indeseado enfrentamiento a larga distancia, terminó velozmente por nuestro rápido actuar y disciplina de batalla; cada vez dejábamos de ser más novatas. La pelinegra y yo cuidábamos la retaguardia, caminando en reversa.

– "Bien hecho, chicas." – Sonreí, recargando mi glotona ametralladora. – " _Süsse_ , ¿ves peligro desde ahí?"

– "Sin moros en la costa." – Confirmó la mencionada. – "Me resulta extraño que únicamente estuviera este papanatas cubriendo el área. Presiento una trampa."

– "No vimos a Jerkson en ninguno de los pelotones que nos perseguían, quizás huyó y planeaba dejar al resto atrapado." – Sugirió la chica de ojos verdes. – "Tal vez el tirador activaría un explosivo si intentaban abrir la puerta, pero nos adelantamos."

– "Un plan demasiado específico como para atinarle, pimientosa." – Opiné. – "Espera, lo hiciste alguna vez, ¿cierto?"

– "Yo no, pero el fanfarrón de Papagos se vanagloriaba de haber exterminado a siete turcos con una granada usando la misma estrategia." – Aseguró la griega. – "No me jacto de conocer los planes de un terrorista, pero estoy familiarizado lo suficiente para conjeturar su manera de pensar."

– "¿Lo ves? Y todavía piensas que Smith va a mandarte al Guantánamo."

– "¿Por qué soy una herramienta desechable con conocimientos útiles y que puede ser fácilmente usada como chivo expiatorio de ser necesario, gracias a un pasado criminal?"

– "Porque usas tus conocimientos para el bien." – Injirió Cetania. – "Ya te dijimos que eres niña buena, _Pepper_ , acéptalo y deja de menospreciarte."

– "Te agradezco la confianza, _Peaches_. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la situación." – La mediterránea cambió la frecuencia de la radio. – "Sin señal, ¿acaso compraron estas cosas en una tienda china?"

– "Han de ser donados por el demente de Sarver." – Bromeé, subiendo las escaleras hasta la plataforma con la emplumada. – "Hablando de eso, ¿no sería genial que MON apareciera en la Dama de Hierro, atravesando la pared como en una película de acción?"

– "Sí, y combatiremos dragones, salvaremos a la princesa y seremos coronadas generales del ejército de su Majestad Kuroko I del reino de Smithsonia." – Replicó son sarcasmo la mantis.

– "De hecho, eso fue lo que actualmente sucedió en Sparassus durante la guerra contra tu especie, grillita." – Retruqué. – "Mi antepasada y sus aliadas le quebraron los cráneos a unas cuantas lagartijas voladoras y las ascendieron a Grandes Damas de la Orden Arachne Sagrada. Excepto que la princesa era la nación de Sparassus en sí."

– "Guárdate las lecciones de historia, _Potato_ , que el enemigo podría apa-"

Las luces enteras de apagaron de repente.

– "Tenías que abrir tu bocota, ¿cierto, pepino amargado?" – Murmuré sardónicamente, pegándome de espalda a ella.

– "Me pegaste tu mala suerte, garrapata gigante." – Masculló, emulándome. – "Bajen la voz y no se coloquen los lentes de visión nocturna, eso es lo que quieren."

– "¿Encenderán la iluminación cuando nos confiemos y nos acribillarán cuando el destello nos ciegue? ¿Flashbangs?" – Enumeró la rapaz, uniéndose. – "¿Les sucedió a ti y Giovanna, grillita?"

– "Correcto, _Peaches_. La Guardia Costera nos sorprendió cuando inspeccionábamos un barco de carga." – Relató la helénica. – "Nos habíamos acostumbrado a la exigua iluminación cuando nos apuntaron de repente con sus lámparas. Arkantos murió ese día."

– "No puedo decir que lo siento, pero entiendo." – Expresé. – "¿Puedes ver algo en esta lobreguez?"

– "Lo suficiente para confirmar que estamos sol…" – Se pausó. – "¡Mierda!"

Obedecimos la orden implícita que ese improperio significaba sin rechistar y nuestra visión se tornó enteramente blanca a pesar de haberla protegido con nuestros brazos. Como predijimos, los granujas nos arrojaron granadas cegadoras antes de comenzar su asalto. Ya que también creaban un estallido ensordecedor, nos era difícil ubicarnos entre las plataformas elevadas y la oscuridad total. Nuestra única esperanza de supervivencia era que los enemigos no se acercarían mientras continuaran asediándonos con las flashbangs a menos que también quisieran quedar expuestos. Arriesgándome, tomé las manos de mis compañeras y la hice seguirme hacia un débil resplandor iluminado por la luna en medio de la negrura.

Afortunadamente, mi corazonada fue correcta y resultó ser el brillo de una viga metálica que sostenía una pared que a su vez protegía una escalera. Estábamos parcialmente protegidas del destello de las granadas y las balas, dándonos tiempo suficiente para pensar en un contraataque. Por suerte no cometimos el error de disparar a ciegas o hubiéramos revelado nuestra posición exacta, que el adversario todavía desconocía, pues de otra manera hubiéramos perecido. Usando nuestras lámparas para revisar nuestro equipo e intentando enfocar nuestra borrosa vista, Dyne nos ordenó aguardar a que el bombardeo finalizara y los desgraciados decidieran entrar, ahí podríamos esperar a si encendían las luces o si proseguían a oscuras para que sacáramos ventaja de nuestras gafas especiales.

Sucedió lo segundo.

Usando su habilidad natural como especie nocturna, la empusa notó al pelotón adentrarse a la zona y nos indicó que nos colocáramos los visores. Con el poder de la amplificación del espectro de luz visible, observamos a través del verde filtro de nuestras lentes a los terroristas avanzar lentamente, buscándonos entre los rincones. Muchos usaban apuntadores láser, fácilmente distinguibles, y algunos pocos, quienes supusimos eran los líderes de escuadrón, cargaban con cascos de visión de noche. Las tres estábamos perfectamente ocultas y seguimos aguardando a los movimientos del rival, que continuaba avanzando cautelosamente. Las cazadoras son pacientes y la presa comenzaba a sentir el miedo ante aquellas depredadoras que había probado ser dignas de ocupar la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia.

Se dividieron en dos, manteniendo cierta distancia entre cada pelotón pero todavía lo suficientemente juntos para no sentirse aislados. Nada de nuestro equipo sería detectable ante sus amplificadores de luz mientras nos mantuviéramos quietas y permanecimos estoicas, respirando lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno que nos delatara, como fantasmas. Nikos señaló con sus manos en la espalda al grupo más alejado, luego apuntó a su cuchillo, después a una granada de fragmentación y finalmente a la luz de su subfusil. Con un ademán, indicó que arrojaran el objeto punzocortante a manera de distracción hacia el grupo que se encontraba más lejos para confundirlos. La castaña y yo entendíamos, pero nos preocupaba la granada.

– "Dime que no quieres volarlos en mil pedazos, saltamontes." – Le susurré a la Lesbia, lo más tenue que pude. – "No es que me importen esos granujas, pero nuestro lema no es de adorno."

– "Creí que ya habían aceptado que me había reformado, patata frita." – Respondió, emulándome. – "Me refería a una granada de luz. Cuando escuchen el ruido del cuchillo cayendo, _Peaches_ dispara la cegadora al grupo más cercano y eliminamos al más alejado, aprovechando que los primeros perderán el sentido del oído por más tiempo y no escucharán nuestros disparos."

– "¿Tendremos tiempo para neutralizarlos?" – Indagó la americana. – "¿Cómo sabemos que no hay un tercer grupo esperando a que nos revelemos?"

– "Es un riesgo que deberemos tomar, arpía."

– "Pensé que debíamos ser pacientes." – Expresé. – "¿Por qué la repentina prisa?"

– "Aprovecha mientras el enemigo está nervioso y propenso a abrir fuego incluso contra sus aliados." – Respondió la griega, entregándome el cuchillo. – "No falles, _Potato_. A mi señal… ahora."

Obedeciendo, arrojé el objeto hacia el segundo pelotón. La herramienta voló por los aires silentemente y chocó contra un pedazo de metal al impactar el suelo, creando un sonido que captó instantáneamente la atención del contrincante y, con la mínima provocación, dispararon hacia aquella dirección sin pensar por un segundo. Con la cacofonía del traqueteo, la falconiforme lanzó una granada cegadora hacia el escuadrón indicado. La detonación iluminó la habitación y ensordeció los oídos por completo al tiempo que las tres emergimos del escondite para fulminar al primer pelotón. El ángulo no era el más óptimo, pero pudimos darles a todos los integrantes en unos pocos segundos.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido regresar a nuestras posiciones después de tan fastuoso y eficiente ataque, pero la halcón captó el movimiento de un tercer escuadrón en la periferia. Ella tuvo razón, los malditos aguardaron a que nos descubriéramos. Sin dilación, la chica de Montana disparó su última cegadora hacia el tercer pelotón y tan pronto esta detonó, salimos de nuestros escondites a toda velocidad, disparando contra el primer grupo que ya había sido aturdido dos veces por las flashbangs. Era la opción más fácil y cercana, así que era mejor eliminarlos en lugar de desperdiciar la oportunidad en el otro; nuestra posición nos hubiera evitado atinarles correctamente a éstos últimos.

La helénica y yo nos mantuvimos juntas mientras la rapaz alzaba vuelo del lado contrario, buscando una superficie aún más elevada. La mediterránea se aseguró de tomar el rifle SVD del francotirador en la huída, por si nos hacía falta. Los malhechores salieron de su confusión para entrar a otra cuando nuestro aluvión de proyectiles comenzó a dejarlos fuera de la jugada tan pronto alcanzamos un buen punto para defendernos. Hubo unos cuantos que lograron escapar, pero habíamos mermado enormemente su capacidad combativa. Estábamos eufóricas, habíamos realizado las maniobras con profesionalismo a pesar de improvisar la mayoría del tiempo. Tal vez fuera suerte de principiante, quizás actualmente poseíamos suficiente talento para salir bien libradas, tal vez ellos fueran idiotas; no importaba, nuestro trabajo debía finalizarse y eso era lo que íbamos a hacer.

– "¡Detrás de nosotras!"

Si la fortuna no nos abandonaba primero.

La estadounidense nos advirtió del peligro en forma de un cuarto pelotón apareciendo en nuestra retaguardia, efectivamente dejándonos rodeadas… nuevamente. Tique dejó de sonreírnos y nuestra ascendente superioridad numérica desapareció en un instante. Apretamos los dientes, no iban a concedernos una victoria pronto ni nos permitirían salir relativamente incólumes; iba a doler. Dyne, haciéndose con el SVD, se encargó del tercer batallón mientras la falconiforme y yo nos centramos en la más reciente amenaza. El concierto de muerte continuaba irrumpiendo en el ambiente y el intercambio de fuego era intenso, con nuestra única ventaja residiendo en la disciplina y elevación. Era una suerte que no decidieran usar liminales voladores en sus filas más allá de demonios, aunque las alas de estos últimos sólo permitían planear.

– "¡Sector limpio!" – Informó la mantis, volteándose a nuestro lado. – "¡Ocho disparos para tres blancos! ¡Necesitamos una maldita francotiradora en el equipo!"

– "¡Lo sé, lo vengo diciendo desde el entrenamiento!" – Afirmé. – "¿Y el rifle?"

– "Sin balas, lo tir-¡Gah!" – La pelinegra recibió un disparo cerca de la pierna. – "¡Bastardos!"

– "¡¿Estás bien, Nikos?!"

– "¡Sí, es sólo el escozor del roce!" – Se levantó para seguir disparando. – "¡No me vencerán tan fácilmente!"

– "¡¿De dónde salen tantos?!"

– "¡Todas las obreras acuden para proteger a su reina, flaca!" – Exclamó la halcón. Un proyectil chocó cerca de ella. – "¡ _Fuck_! ¡Estos hijos de puta traen chalecos! ¡Las malditas balas de goma no son suficientemente rápidas para derribarlos!"

– "¡No nos queda de otra, cambiemos a las reales!" – Sugerí. – "¡Traen de seguir dándole a las piernas! ¡Los cerdos caen más rápido bajo su propio peso!"

– "¡Cúbranme entonces! ¡Recargando!" – Ordenó la empusa. Ella me dio su granada de gas. – "¡Las que tenían en su armería! ¡Asfíxialos, _Potato_!"

– "¡Bromuro de xililo! ¡Es ilegal!"

– "¿Importa?"

– "¡Claro que no! ¡Que se jodan!" – Sonreí. – " _¡Hier! ¡Ein Geschenk von der Sparassus Armee, idioten!_ "

Arrojé el objeto con todas mis fuerzas hacia el conglomerado de desgraciados y una espesa nube del mismo tóxico gas usado en las trincheras de la Gran Guerra invadió ojos y pulmones de esos malnacidos, obligándolos a abandonar sus escondites y dispersarse como cucarachas. No era una granada como las modernas, sino una consistente en un tosco cilindro metálico con un perno de seguridad y los ingredientes químicos impresos en inglés, sin otros datos que identificaran su procedencia. No me sorprendía que los criminales usaran químicos prohibidos por la Convención de Geneva, pero sí que poseyeran una forma más refinada que nos fueran los crudos contenedores habituales. Locos con acceso a buen armamento, incluso olvidado; debíamos exterminarlos a toda costa.

Tomándome tiempo de cambiar a una cinta con munición real, apoyé a mis aliadas a incapacitar a las fuerzas adversarias. Sin luces y con la visión de color verde por nuestros aparatos, la lucha se desarrollaba en intervalos de disparar por medio segundo y cubrirse inmediatamente. Los terroristas tentaban demasiado su suerte y permanecían más tiempo expuestos, debilidad que explotábamos para mis compañeras los eliminaran mientras mi MG3 los suprimía. Aunque en el proceso nos hubiéramos ganado un par de heridas por roces de proyectiles de diversos calibres, por enésima ocasión inclinábamos la balanza hacia nuestro favor.

– " _¡Oh, fuck me!_ " – Zahirió la arpía a todo pulmón. – "¡Enemigos las doce en punto!"

– " _¡Simijo!_ " – Imprecó la mediterránea. – "¡ _Potato_ , suprímelos!"

– "¡Gran Arachne, dame fuerzas!" – Me di la vuelta. – " _¡Feuerschutz!_ "

Igual que las hordas soviéticas, el adversario parecía tener una reserva ilimitada de efectivos y regresábamos a la primera casilla, envueltas en un ataque por ambos frentes. El quinto pelotón contaba con más hombres y parecían mejor equipados que los anteriores. Nuestra munición, aunque abundante, no lo era, igual que la suerte; y ambas parecían que se agotarían en cualquier momento. Desconocíamos por qué demonios parecían asaltarnos en intervalos de oleadas en lugar de aplastarnos devastadoramente como las tácticas de pinzas de la _Blitzkrieg_ , pero no íbamos a quejarnos por las pésimas decisiones del enemigo. Si su estupidez nos permitía abatirlos, bienvenida sea.

– "¿Pero qué carajo?" – Murmuré, al observar cierta anomalía. – "¿Acaso eso es… es un lanzacohetes?"

Sí, lo era.

Un Carl Gustav M2, para ser precisa. No era raro verlos usar armas suecas, pero sí que se decantaran por una tan devastadora y cara cuando un RPG-7 es mucho más asequible y abundante. O ese era el único que les quedaba o sólo querían matarnos de la manera más dolorosa posible, pero no íbamos a quedarnos para averiguarlo y raudamente salimos de la cobertura para alejarnos lo más que pudiéramos de esos misiles antitanque de ochenta y cuatro milímetros. No recuerdo cómo o por qué, pero pude escapar al monstruoso impacto del devastador proyectil. Usar un arma así en un espacio cerrado era una completa locura, pues las esquirlas del cohete, dependiendo de la munición usada, estaban diseñadas para desintegrar infantería en espacios abiertos, incluyendo al tirador.

Ya fuera que estuvieran tan desesperados para recurrir a tácticas suicidas o no, tuvimos la enorme fortuna de que el tirador apuntara demasiado alto y el techo, derruido por los años, cediera ante el empuje de 255 milímetros por segundo, sin explotar sobre nosotras y enviarnos en un viaje expreso al Estigia. Desgraciadamente, si bien no detonó al golpear el techo, el proyectil reventó un segundo después en el aire, iluminando el cielo y destruyendo el resto de la estructura encima de nosotras. Ambos bandos se cubrieron de los escombros de metal y vidrio cayendo al suelo, algunos hallando refugio y otros siendo alcanzados por los trozos expedidos a tremenda velocidad, pero todos acabaron aturdidos.

Era nuestra oportunidad.

Recurriendo a nuestra última flashbang, lancé la granada hacia esos psicópatas para mantenerlos a raya mientras nosotras salíamos de nuestros escondites, cargando hacia ellos en un contraataque desesperado. No podíamos darle otra oportunidad o no sobreviviríamos a esta constante escalada de peligros; quién sabe qué artimañas podrían usar la próxima vez, pero arrojar un cohete para deshacerse de tres personas era excesivo hasta para el más pirado. Entre toda esa vorágine de fuego, plomo y suciedad flotando en el aire ennegrecido, agradecí profundamente el estar viva. El poder admirar tan infausto despliegue de violencia y meditar sobre el horror del peligro que acechaba al país significaba que yo aún existía y podía hacer algo para detenerlo. Vivir entre la muerte para evitarla, heroica paradoja.

Aunque nosotras no salimos incólumes de los destrozos que el misil dejó, con nuestro cabello aún ostentando pedazos de metal y polvo, además de algunas cortaduras por el vidrio, sin contar de que nuestros oídos y vista se mantenían afectados por la detonación del cohete y la granada, aquello no nos impidió continuar en nuestro afán de hacerles pagar por el infierno que sufríamos. Era una idea estúpida, suicida, pero no es que quisiéramos prolongar la batalla hasta quedar sin medios para continuar; la munición escasearía y nuestras energías se mermaban a cada minuto. Debíamos terminar, concluir de una maldita vez.

Logramos pasarlos de largo, inutilizando a varios en el proceso y huimos hacia otra sección en busca de una posición más favorable. Ellos tampoco se dejarían vencer y, a pesar de tener los sentidos aturdidos, abrieron fuego en direcciones aleatorias, tanto con sus armas de fuego como sus granadas, creando una red de balas y destellos que no distinguía de amigos o enemigos. Interrumpimos nuestro correr para encontrar un escondite prematuramente en uno de los corredores que conectaban las secciones, pues el huracán de furia nos alcanzó demasiado rápido. Esta era, era la batalla que decidiría todo.

Arachne, dame fuerzas.

– " _¡Verdammt, Ich bin getroffen!_ " – Exclamé al recibir una bala. – " _¡Scheisse, scheisse!_ "

– "¡¿Estás bien?!" – Interrogó Cetania, oculta del lado izquierdo, detrás de una gran caja de hierro. – "¡¿Dónde te dieron?!"

– "¡El hombro, de nuevo! ¡Arde como mil diablos!" – Le mostré la herida. – "¿Lo ves? ¿Te parece grave?"

– "¡Fue de rebote! ¡Naciste con buena estrella, flaca!" – Sonrió la rapaz, aliviada y regresando el fuego. – "¡ _Pepper_ , ¿dónde estás?!"

– "¡Detrás de esta araña!" – La pelinegra se reveló. – "¡Hazte a un lado o te meto otra bala en la boca, trasero gordo!"

– "¡También me alegro de verte, pepino amargado!" – Sonreí, recargando. – "¡Sólo dos cintas más! ¡No sé cuánto más resistiremos!"

– "¡Yo igual me estoy quedando seca!" – Anunció la castaña, usando a Helena, su pistola. – "¡Aria, necesito balas!"

– "¡Sírvete, linda!" – Le arrojé mi bolsa de abastecimiento. – " _Simijo_ , esto se pone peor. Estoy cada vez más tentada a pedirte que uses las granadas de fragmentación, Dyne."

– "Sonará hipócrita de mí, pero es ahora, bajo presión, cuando debemos mantener nuestro juramento de no matar." – Replicó la empusa, colocando un cargador nuevo a su MP5. – "Quizás debamos regresar a la armería, puede que haya algo que nos sirva."

– "Acabamos de salir de ahí de milagro, _Pepper_." – Reiteró la estadounidense. – "Sé que tenemos que volver por las prisioneras, pero lo haremos cuando terminemos con estos granujas."

– "Estamos atrapadas de todas maneras, tendremos más oportunidad de vi-¡Gah!"

– "¡Ah, _scheisse_!" – Tomé a la helénica en mis manos. – "¡Dyne, ¿estás b-?! ¡Agh!"

– "¡Aria!" – La halcón intentó correr hacia mí, pero le detuve.

– "¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! Es sólo una esquirla en la pierna." – Me incorporé. – "Nikos, ¿cómo te sientes?"

– "Peor que tu cara." – Respondió la aludida, tomando mi mano. – "Únicamente fue la pierna, de rebote."

– "Cuando dijimos que éramos hermanas no significaba que me imitaras en todo."

– "¡Suelta las bromas, ¿quieres, _Potato_?! ¡Estas paredes son demasiado delgadas! ¡Regresamos a la armería!"

– " _¡Jawohl, Unteroffizierin!_ " – Comencé a retroceder. – "¡ _Süsse_ , nos largamos!"

– " _¡Roger tha…!_ " – Se pausó. – "¿Oyeron eso?"

– "¿De qué hab-?"

No tuvimos tiempo de terminar cuando el acceso que daba a la planta baja, ya de por sí destruido por los explosivos, se derrumbó por completo. Pero el colapso no fue debido al daño estructural causado por el C4, sino a, sorpresivamente, la aparición del maldito ogro que dejáramos inconsciente en nuestra huída. Igual que cierto superhéroe de verde epidermis de los cómics, el musculoso sujeto emergió de las ruinas con un grito amenazador que hizo eco entre las paredes de metal y concreto. Ya no poseía su casco ni chaleco y pudimos admirar su horrible rostro, lleno de furia, así como sus ojos chispeantes. La bestia había regresado y estaba ebria de rabia. Para demostrar que no nos había olvidado, nos saludó con una amistosa embestida, dirigiéndose como una locomotora sin frenos hacia nuestra dirección.

Nosotras le disparamos.

Sin su equipo protector, su cuerpo era presa fácil para nuestras balas y pronto una panoplia de proyectiles de igualmente variopintos calibres se internó en los músculos de sus extremidades inferiores. Por supuesto que, tomando en cuenta su impresionante velocidad y grosor de su piel, era como tratar de detener un rinoceronte a pedradas. Ignorando el hecho que sus secuaces aún proseguían disparando en su dirección, ese mastodonte tozudo comenzó a destruir todo conforme continuaba chocando y arrojando golpes casi al azar en nuestra dirección general. No estaba dentro de sí, no razonaba, sólo era un toro alimentado por vesánica venganza y nosotras simples topos que luchaban contra él y sus aliados al mismo tiempo. Tratar de darle a un blanco tan fácil era más difícil de lo esperado cuando este te arroja barriles, cajas y demás objetos para aplastarte.

Era increíble que el fuego concentrado de un rifle de asalto, una escopeta y una ametralladora en sus piernas no parecieran ralentizarlo, pero en su estado de frenesí, la adrenalina y su fortaleza liminal le proporcionaba una tolerancia insólita al dolor. Durante uno de sus ataques, mientras yo esquivaba su puñetazo, el dolor por la herida de bala en mi pierna delantera me hizo dar un paso en falso y el ogro me tomó del cuello con una sola mano. La helénica intentó clavar sus espolones pero fue empujada contra un grupo de cajas. Yo intenté zafarme como pude, pero el agarre era literalmente asfixiante y pronto la anoxia me robó todas las fuerzas. Clavé mis garras en su musculoso brazo, sin efecto. La vista se volvió borrosa, sentí cómo mi tráquea cedía y cómo sería seguida de mi cuello triturado.

Hasta que mi ángel me salvó.

Cetania era mi protectora caída del cielo desde que la conocí, siempre estando ahí para brindarme apoyo moral o salvarme el quitinoso trasero cuando metía las ocho patas. Y ahora, esa guardiana alada había vuelto a rescatarme del oscuro abrazo del demonio cuando le propinó una soberbia patada voladora, clavando sus ocho garras de halcón en la cara de ese bastardo cornudo. Los pinchos eléctricos de sus pies le propinaron una soberana descarga eléctrica que lo hizo aflojar su agarre, pero no soltarme. El liminal intentó tomar a la emplumada con su mano y ella probó emprender vuelo, pero fue atrapada de una pierna. La rapaz no se quedó quieta y forcejó, tratando de picarle los ojos haciendo uso de su flexibilidad, logrando cortarle el rostro pero no liberarse.

Fue el turno de la empusa.

La mantis se había recuperado del impacto y arremetió contra ese mastodonte, clavando sus extremidades mantoideas directamente a la parte trasera de sus rodillas. El ogro se debilitó y cayó hincado, liberándonos. Mientras la castaña y yo nos incorporábamos, Nikos era pateada por el gigante sujeto, que aún poseía fuerzas y furia suficientes para ofrecer dura resistencia. Era nuestra oportunidad de devolverle el favor a la griega. Alcé un barril vacío y lo arrojé directamente a la cara de ese malnacido. Si bien aquello no le hizo mucho daño, lo distrajo lo suficiente para que la arpía se elevara en el cielo y le pateara la sesera desde atrás, sosteniéndola con sus garras hasta estamparlo contra el suelo. Iracundo, el monstruo se levantó y empujó a la americana, listo para eliminarla.

La mediterránea se incorporó y arremetió de nuevo con sus espolones, pero el hijo de perra logró percatarse y trató de patearla desde atrás al tiempo que la pelinegra ya tenía preparadas sus extremidades para clavarse en él. Él logró darle y la nativa de Mitilene apenas pudo aferrarse con su espolón a la tela de su pantalón, arrancando el material y hasta parte de la ropa interior, dejando el hediondo trasero de ese animal al aire. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, usé a mi ametralladora como ariete e impacté su cuerno con la culata seguido de un golpe en la garganta, cortándole el aire. Parecía poco, pero un ataque preciso era capaz de debilitar hasta al más poderoso, como Zombina y Titania nos enseñaron en el entrenamiento, y la zona más sensible de un ogro eran sus cuernos. Cayendo él de rodillas, queriendo recuperar oxígeno, efectué otro asalto a su sesera y lo hice irse boca abajo, quedando con su posterior alzado.

Hora de patearle el trasero.

Raudamente fui hasta donde Cetania y, después de asegurarme que estuviera bien, tomé el lanzagranadas de su rifle y una carga de humo, posicionándome detrás de ese cerdo. Recurriendo a mi lado más sádico, coloqué el proyectil dentro del tubo y, aunque suene vulgar, apunté el extremo del lanzador en la entrada de su execrable recto y jalé del gatillo. Una granada balística de 40x46 milímetros salió disparada del conducto y, como el supositorio más grande y doloroso que pudiera existir, se internó dentro del trasero de ese miserable. Sí, era un acto increíblemente cruel para alguien que defendía la ley, pero tomando en cuenta que el ogro trató de matarnos violentamente en dos ocasiones, cualquier represalia sería demasiado suave para un desalmado como él.

La munición balística de humo es activada con el percutor del lanzador, así que a pesar de ser arrojada a quemarropa, la granada se activó dentro de sus paredes rectales y, con celeridad, un cúmulo de la gaseosa sustancia empezó a escapar de esas inmundas tripas que sólo el más infausto parásito intestinal tendría la deshonra de haber recorrido. El infeliz reaccionó de inmediato y, con un grito que podría oírse a kilómetros, se echó a correr sin dirección alguna al tiempo que intentaba removerse el invasor de su trasero, destruyendo todo a su alrededor y dejando un rastro de humo en el proceso. Los químicos que hacen funcionar a la granada causan al proyectil calentarse mientras se consume para producir el gas, así que la sensación de tener el recto calcinarse debía ser un dantesco castigo.

Literalmente le estaba quemando el culo.

Apuntando mi arma hacia los enemigos, continué disparándoles mientras dejaba que el liminal, desesperado y perdido en el dolor, se alejara hacia su dirección, noqueando a varios en el proceso. La helénica y la estadounidense se me unieron con prontitud hasta que, finalmente y luego de una extensa contienda, logramos eliminarlos. El ogro hace mucho que se había desmayado del dolor, yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo junto a los restos de su destrucción.

Sin dilación, corrimos a su dirección y noqueamos a cualquiera que continuara consciente mientras yo me aseguraba de colocarle esposas plásticas al musculoso extraespecie. Lo apresé con seis juegos de esposas, tres en las manos y otras tres en las piernas. Estaban diseñadas para soportar liminales grandes, así que no habría peligro que se liberara, sin contar que con sus partes (nada) nobles tan castigadas, dudaba que quisiera meterse con nosotras de nuevo. Nos miramos y sonreímos; nos habíamos mantenido fieles a nuestro juramento y ganamos la batalla.

Pero aún faltaba la guerra…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¿Querían balazos? ¡Pues tengan los que deseen, con todo y misiles incluidos!

Sí, me encanta escribir escenas de acción cuando se trata de armas y arachnes, especialmente alemanas. Puede me haya extendido con éstas e incluso parezcan increíblemente absurdas, lo confieso, pero en parte, esa era la intención; mostrar lo duro y extremadamente inusual que es un trabajo como el que las MON y ahora MOE deben realizar.

No sólo se pone la vida de uno mismo en riesgo, sino también de los involucrados, y todo debe llevarse a cabo en situaciones generalmente desfavorables. Cierto, nadie esperaba que actualmente toda la guarnición terrorista se encontrara reunida en un mismo lugar, pero hacerle frente a obstáculos inesperados es parte del entrenamiento y siempre deben estar preparadas para lo peor, como acaban de comprobar.

Ahora, quizás crean que la manera tan rápida en que Aria y Cetania aceptaron exonerar a Dyne fue algo apresurada, pero eso es porque, a pesar de los horrores que la empusa cometió, su historia dejó muy en claro que todo partió debido a una mentira. Eso, aunado al ambiente tan inclemente donde se crió y las prácticamente nulas oportunidades que tenía a la mano, sin contar el miedo inherente que siente toda joven ante el futuro, crearon las condiciones idóneas para que la pelinegra tomara del tentador veneno de la ambición e infectara su alma; la cual ahora se esfuerza por purificar. Y sí, Dyne Nikos es su nombre permanente. Prácticamente nunca tuvo y ella lo eligió, así que esa es su identidad.

En todo caso, espero esta sesión de disparos, balas y explosiones haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué aún faltan más? Por supuesto. De hecho, tuve que dividir este episodio porque era realmente largo y sentía que estaba tardando demasiado. Esperen la próxima parte muy pronto.

Agradezco a mis compañeros del grupo **Los Extraditables** por sus sugerencias y constante apoyo, saben que aprecio su amistad. Y a ustedes también, mis lectores, que sin público, yo no sería nadie. Los invito a dejar su opinión en forma de reseñas, alabanzas y declaraciones de guerra, que con gusto las acepto. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Contraten a MOE para sus fiestas y bautizos, cobran barato! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	58. No es fácil ser una guerrera (Parte 2)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

 _– Era Aria una araña, que tenía un gusto muy particular;_

 _Le gustaban las dullahans, y pajaritas por igual._

 _Todas sus compañeras, la golpeaban sin parar,_

 _Porque la muy cochina, no las dejaba de manosear._ –

Ah, cómo me gustan las canciones tradicionales de la época. En fin, aquí está un episodio más de esta larguísima saga. ¿Sobrevivirán las MOE? ¿Smith les dará un aumento? ¿Alguien realmente lee lo que escribo?

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena les desea felices fiesta y próspero año nuevo! ¡Y que la obedezcan incondicionalmente! ¡No hay reembolsos!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 58**

* * *

 _"Una Era de hachas, una era de espadas,_

 _de escudos destruidos;_

 _una era de vientos, una era de lobos,_

 _antes que el mundo se derrumbe;_

 _ni los hombres se respetarán entre ellos."_

 _– Völuspá, Edda poética, estrofa 45_

No es fácil ser agente de MOE.

Después de haber neutralizado a básicamente toda la guarnición de esbirros y guardias en la base principal del infame grupo terrorista, _Fimbulvetr_ , nuestros cuerpos (y almas) terminaron tan vapuleados que de no ser porque aún nos quedaba trabajo qué hacer, hubiéramos acompañado a los enemigos caídos, yaciendo inertes en el suelo. A pesar de haber sucedido apenas unos minutos antes, todavía se sentía como un sueño. Acabar con tal cantidad de adversarios en la primera misión real era algo que sólo era posible en la ficción, pero nosotras éramos la evidencia, afortunadamente, viviente de tal hazaña. No teníamos idea de cómo lo logramos, pero íbamos a disfrutar de la dulce y merecida victoria.

Si el dolor de las heridas cesaba primero, claro.

– "Debo confesarlo, flaca, estoy asombrada por tus extremos métodos para lidiar con la escoria." – Comentó Cetania mientras nos curaba. – "¿Qué haría la gente si nos viera practicando proctología improvisada a los malhechores?"

– "Nos pedirían nuestro autógrafo y algún director hollywoodense se ofrecería a dirigir nuestra película." – Bromeé. – "Eso o nos meten a una prisión donde nos regresarían el favor en las duchas. Lo que salga más barato."

– "Aún así, me sorprende que ese mastodonte no haya muerto del shock." – La rapaz me inyectó. – "Prácticamente lo castraste y le destrozaste el ojete. ¿No es eso…? Cierto, que se joda."

– "Sigo siendo fiel a nuestro lema, _Süsse_ , pero no soy ajena a usar maneras más severas para ejecutar justicia." – Reí tenuemente. – "No matamos, pero nadie dijo nada de castigarlos como merecen."

– "Ya se han desengañado de la naturaleza simple de la moralidad. Así es como maduramos en este trabajo." – Habló Dyne. – "Nadie lo hace hasta que lo vive."

– "Si esto es madurar, quisiera ser una niña por siempre." – Suspiré. Miré de reojo a Nikos. – "Ni se te ocurra decirlo, grillo bocón."

– "Tú eres la que lo sugiere, no yo." – Rió tenuemente. – "¿Qué se siente su primera experiencia real en el Cocito?"

– "Esperaba que combatir al mismísimo Diablo fuera más épico." – La halcón encogió los hombros. Empezó a curar a la pelinegra. – "Eso de atacarnos en oleadas parece sacado de algún videojuego barato de zombis."

– "Sí, eso de casi ser desintegradas por un misil antitanque es cosa de todos los días." – Acoté. – "¿Viviste algo así de intenso en tus días como _Sameko-chan_ , grillita?"

– "No, esto también es prácticamente nuevo para mí." – Aseguró la aludida. – "Los pocos enfrentamientos que viví eran bastante rápidos y nosotros solíamos tener ventaja. Con excepción de la Guardia Costera y el asalto a Janus, no me esforcé mucho en mis victorias."

– "Ahora disfrutarás de la ambrosía del triunfo como una heroína, Dyne." – Sonreí, mirando al techo, parcialmente derruido. – "Es una hermosa noche para redimirse."

– "¿Qué creen que estén pensando ahora nuestras familias?" – Cuestionó la estadounidense. – "Es decir, aparte de desear que regresemos incólumes."

– "En lo orgullosas que deben estar de ustedes." – Afirmó la griega. – "Y lo mucho que merecen el reconocimiento de arriesgar su vida por el prójimo, además de felicidad eterna por tan inigualable sacrificio."

– "Es inusual escucharte hablar así, _Pepper_ , pero te lo agradecemos." – Sonrió la nativa de Montana. – "Me agrada cuando eres tan amable."

– "Y honesta." – Agregué.

– "Sólo es ese maldito humo, es como alcohol para una mantis." – Contestó la ligeramente sonrojada pelinegra.

– "Tu madre también estaría orgullosa de ti, Dyne." – Le aseguré. – "Igual que nosotras."

– " _Efharistó._ " – Agradeció, con una sutil mueca de felicidad. – "Ya estamos recuperadas. Vamos, esas liminales que liberamos nos esperan."

Nos incorporamos y regresamos al 'sótano', donde habíamos dejado a las chicas prisioneras. Con todas las luces habiendo sido suprimidas en el tiroteo, comprendimos que nuestro triunfo se debió en parte a la oscuridad y la incapacidad del adversario de aprovechar sus números superiores para eliminarnos. Eso y nuestras extensas reservas de granadas auxiliares; en verdad que eran útiles. Aunque ya habíamos neutralizado todas las amenazas, avanzamos cautelosas por los pasillos, vigilando cada rincón y prestando atención a cada sonido que el tinnitus en nuestros oídos dejado por demasiadas detonaciones permitía escuchar. Si bien era difícil que los oponentes se hubieran recuperado después de nuestra contundente paliza, puede que alguno haya logrado escabullirse como una rata y nos esperara con el gatillo en el dedo detrás de la siguiente esquina.

– "¿Creen que el malnacido de Jerkson continúe por aquí?" – Se preguntó la castaña, cubriéndome la espalda. – "¿Habrá huido, como el cobarde que es?"

– "Me decanto por la segunda opción. Aunque siempre hay posibilidad de que sea obcecadamente vengativo." – Repliqué. – "Destruimos su base de operaciones, descubrimos sus planes de desarrollar esa maldita sustancia y acabamos con muchas de sus tropas. Yo estaría deseosa de abrirles los intestinos con un cuchillo oxidado de estar en su lugar."

– "Ojalá use un machete contigo, garrapata." – Dijo mordazmente la mediterránea. – "Por cierto, ya que no parece haber señal para comunicarnos con los superiores en esta zona geográfica, supongo que deberemos evacuar a las prisioneras y a los criminales en algún camión. Si es que dejaron alguno. Obviamente necesitarán ser transportes separados, ¿alguien sabe conducir?"

– "Podrías dejarnos aquí mientras te diriges a algún lugar donde tengas señal." – Sugirió la americana. – "Aunque no lo merezcan, puede que algunos necesiten asistencia médica especializada."

– "Está bien; que no digan que no somos magnánimas." – Acordó la helénica.

– "¿Qué haremos con el resto del lugar?" – Pregunté. – "Sé que Smith dijo que debíamos dejar evidencia para los equipos de investigación, pero me siento incómoda si dejamos algo funcional en ese maldito laboratorio."

– "Me leíste la mente, araña. Vamos a incendiar todo el lugar antes de irnos. Esa basura no debe infectar a nadie mientras vivamos."

– " _Jawohl, Unteroffizierin._ "

Arribamos de nuevo al lugar que abandonamos y que contenía la armería y la entrada al laboratorio. Los tipos que derribamos continuaban ahí, inconscientes. Algunos parecían haber sido movidos, quizás ayudados por sus compañeros durante nuestra huída. Casi no había armas en el suelo, comprobando que algunas sobrevivieron a la explosión y el adversario se había hecho con algunas mientras nos perseguían. Asegurándonos que no había moros en la costa, proseguimos a averiguar que nuestras mujeres rescatadas siguieran intactas. Según mi reloj, pasamos apenas media hora luchando contra esos malnacidos, intervalo efímero de tiempo que concentró una infausta cantidad de dolor, lágrimas y amargas experiencias que se volverían cicatrices en nuestras mentes. No parecía haber rastro de que hubieran prestado atención a tal sección y entramos al laboratorio.

Y entonces, perdimos el conocimiento.

Cuando despertamos, nos encontrábamos, además de confusas y con migraña, encerradas en jaulas, similares a las del laboratorio, pero el lugar dónde nos hallábamos era diferente. Al contrario de las grises y frías bodegas austeras que distinguían la infraestructura subterránea de esta sorpresiva base secreta, estábamos localizadas en una especie de oficina. Estaba onerosamente decorada con finas cortinas persas y exquisitas estatuas de mármol blanco, sin contar las plantas y los cuadros alusivos a paisajes nevados que decoraban las albugíneas paredes, otorgando una apariencia sumamente ostentosa al cuarto.

No contábamos con nuestras armas u otra clase de equipo más allá de nuestro uniforme. Nuestras pertenencias como relojes, placas o el collar de _edelweiss_ que Lala le había dado a Cetania, tampoco estaban. Antes que pudiéramos procesar lo sucedido, una figura bípeda se acercó hacia nosotros, haciendo resonar las suelas de sus brunos zapatos sobre la alfombra dorada, vistiendo un smoking completamente blanco y tomando un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica. Todo aquello describiría a una persona refinada si no fuera porque se trataba de todo menos de alguien que calificara como persona siquiera.

Völund ' _Blodvarg_ ' Jerkson, el Lobo Sangriento.

– "Buenas noches, señoritas. ¿Se encuentran bien?" – Preguntó con una petulancia que me revolvía el estómago. – "Por favor, perdonen que tuviera que recurrir a un método tan burdo como los dardos tranquilizantes, pero era necesario para que ustedes aceptaran esta velada conmigo de manera pacífica y civilizada. Normalmente empezaría por presentarme, pero me parece que ya conocen mi nombre."

– "¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?" – Interrogué.

– "Le ruego tenga paciencia, agente…" – El sujeto tenía mi placa y la leyó. – "Jaëgersturm. Le aseguro que sus pertenencias se encuentran perfectamente a salvo. No tengo interés en los objetos personales de mis invitadas, especialmente de unas tan especiales como ustedes. Soy un caballero después de todo, no me decanto por algo tan bajo como el robo."

– "Tu sarcasmo es realmente patético." – Espetó la empusa. – "¿Por qué demonios no nos disparas y terminas este absurdo teatro? ¿Pretendes convencernos de unirnos a ti? ¿Pedir nuestro rescate?"

– "Agente Nikos, me parece que su tono de voz no es adecuado tomando en cuenta el cordial trato que le estoy dando." – Respondió Völund. – "Después de que ustedes básicamente interrumpieran mis operaciones, congelaran mi desarrollo financiero al destruir mucho de mi equipo costoso y acabaran con mi personal, me parece que este poco de modales de mi parte es lo suficientemente amable para evitar que usted o sus amigas se dirijan a mí de manera tan hostil."

– "¿Qué rayos quieres entonces, miserable?" – Fue el turno de la falconiforme.

– "Ah, ese es el problema de los jóvenes de hoy en día, no tienen paciencia para nada." – Tomó un trago de su bebida. – "Todo es efímero, ínfimo e instantáneo, ya nadie disfruta de una buena charla que eventualmente resuelva sus dudas. Las cosas deben probarse parsimoniosamente, catarlas con lentitud o no se alcanzan a apreciar los distintivos sabores de las experiencias. Este Tequila _Sunrise_ , por ejemplo, posee un gusto que la naranja y la granadina guardan herméticamente entre su capa de acidez, pero que la bebida homónima y el hielo, a pesar de ser tan fríos, son capaces de liberar. Después de todo, no es lo mismo beber que degust-"

– "¿Qué rayos es lo que hacen aquí, Jerkson?" – Interrogué. – "Sabemos que esa sustancia que le has estado dando a esos pobres liminales se usa para debilitar su mente y posteriormente controlarlos. ¿Pero para qué las torturas? ¿Los atentados? ¿Qué ganas con toda esta violenc-¡Gah!"

– "Le pediré que no vuelva a interrumpirme cuando no he terminado de hablar, agente." – El malnacido me había atacado con un bastón eléctrico. – "Podría al menos solicitar su turno para tomar la palab-"

– " _Fick dich._ " – Contesté después de escupirle la cara.

– "Toda una dama." – Jerkson se retiró la saliva de su rostro, conteniendo su ira. – "Digno de una vituperable especie como la tuya."

Disintiendo con la cabeza, él se dio la vuelta, en dirección a su escritorio. Entonces, se volteó nuevamente y arremetió contra mí usando ese condenado bastón de electricidad. La jaula era demasiado pequeña e impedía cualquier movimiento para evitar el lacerante asalto de su herramienta chocando con mi piel. Yo apretaba los dientes, resistiendo la tortura para evitar darle el placer a ese bastardo de oírme gritar. Había sobrevivido a los golpes, balas e incluso un cohete antivehículo; no permitiría que unas cuantos voltios excesivos me doblegaran en ese momento. Viendo que no iba a obtener mis sonoras quejas de mi garganta, el líder de _Fimbulvetr_ cesó su ataque y con una última descarga a mi costado, guardó su bastón para tomar otro trago de su brebaje.

– "Tienen agallas, lo reconozco. A pesar de que sus oportunidades de triunfar eran peores que sus execrables caras, lograron darme un buen contratiempo con sus granadas de lucecitas y risibles balas de goma. A su salud." – Brindó sarcásticamente. – "Pero, bueno, aunque no entienda la prisa que tengan por saber la razón de mis operaciones, dado que no irán ya a ningún lado, supongo debería saltarme toda esta facundia para ir directo al grano. Lástima, esperaba que un trío de abnegadas defensoras de la ley me proveyeran de una enriquecedora plática antes de ser retiradas como los gatillos desechables que en realidad son."

– "¿No te aburres de escucharte?" – Dijo Nikos. – "Intentas sonar intelectual, pero aún actúas con la misma pretensión de un universitario rico malcriado que cree haber descubierto la respuesta a la vida en algún libro marxista."

– "Eso es demasiado específico para alguien que acusa a otro de pretensión." – Hizo una mueca soberbia.

– "Conocí a muchos irrisorios facsímiles con delirios de filósofos en mi vida, como tú. Todos no son más que pobres viejos que jamás maduraron por su propia ambición." – Aseveró la griega. – "No debiste lograr nada de esto solo, pero seguramente eliminaste a tus socios para usurpar sus puestos. Estoy segura que en el fondo, lo que más te duele de nuestras acciones, fue demostrar lo peripatético de tu liderazgo."

– "Nuevamente, ambiciosas acusaciones para alguien que únicamente conoce de los resultados de mis acciones y no a la persona detrás de estas." – El criminal rió tenuemente, viendo su vaso vacío mientras lo agitaba. – "Pero admito que es hilarante tratar fútilmente el desmoralizarme con tan ínfimos comentarios falsos. Confieso que me decepcionan, agentes, esperaba mucho más de ustedes."

– "Nosotras podemos decir lo mismo de tus secuaces." – Retrucó Cetania. – "He matado cucarachas más inteligentes que tus hordas sin cerebro. ¿Y dices que te preocupas por la pérdida de esos idiotas?"

– "Y aún así, aquí están." – Contraatacó el tipo. – "Atrapadas como ratas frente al hombre que deberían capturar en primer lugar. ¿Prefieren crear un caos antes de cumplir su objetivo principal? Me parece poco profesional."

– "Nuestra misión era neutralizar la amenaza, que eran todos esos esbirros, la basura que producían y el tráfico de liminales." – Declaré. – "Tú sólo eres un nombre más en la lista de insectos a fumigar."

– "¿Sabes lo increíblemente estúpidos que se oyen tus peripatéticos intentos de mordacidad?"

– "Son mejores que tus pésimas actuaciones de inexistente sofisticación." – Retruqué. – "¿Y no se supone que ibas ir al grano de una maldita vez?"

– "Lo haría si dejaran de distraerme con sus nimiedades."

– "¿Entonces por qué le haces caso a tales insignificancias en primer lugar?"

– "Se llama amabilidad, inculta."

– "No, se llama inmadurez." – Sonreí sardónicamente. – "¿Qué se siente sufrir criptorquidia mental, bastardo?"

Él respondió dándome otra sesión de dolor con su arma eléctrica. Mientras los voltios me tensaban los músculos y dilaceraban la epidermis, mi sonrisa no desaparecía entre muecas de disgusto; había desatado su ira, dándome la implícita razón del argumento. Soberbia, tan fácil de provocar y predecir. Cansado de no lograr hacerme gritar, desistió de su represalia y se dirigió a su escritorio para sentarse unos momentos, contemplándonos en silencio, meditativo. Disintiendo con la cabeza, se inclinó hacia una pequeña heladera de la cual sacó una botella de vodka y se sirvió un poco. Tomando la bebida rusa, suspiró y su semblante volvió a la calma y después de unos segundos, reveló de su níveo saco una cigarrera y tomó un puro de esta. Völund hurgó en su saco de nuevo y mostró un encendedor estilo ' _zippo_ ' color carmesí, con el cual procedió a encender su tabaco.

Como si hubiera recordado alguna anécdota graciosa, rió ligeramente para sí mismo y regresó con nosotras, quedando frente a mí. Su expresión tan arrogante era en verdad insoportable, y de no ser por lo estrecho de los barrotes, ya lo hubiera tomado del cuello para triturarle el esófago. El infeliz colocó otro poco del diáfano líquido en el vaso hasta llenarlo y repentinamente arrojármelo a la cara. Mi mueca de burla se mantenía en pie y él prosiguió vaciando el resto de la botella sobre mí. Empapada yo del alcohol, Jerkson dio otra bocanada a su puro y lo arrojó dentro de mi jaula. Las azules llamas características del etílico líquido se hicieron presentes cuando la punta ardiente del tabaco impactó en mi vestimenta completamente cubierta de alcohol.

Predecible.

Tranquilamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima con mis ojos centrales, apagué las añiles flamas con mis manos. Mi serenidad se mantuvo debido a que si bien el alcohol es una sustancia inflamable, se necesita que la temperatura de los gases que emanan del líquido sea la ideal para permitir la ignición. Ya que el vodka se encontraba frío, los gases no eran correctamente despedidos y el resultado era sumamente pobre. Volví a reírme, a pesar de su edad, actuaba como un maldito principiante. Seguí desafiándolo con la mirada y él sencillamente exhaló, disintiendo afásicamente, fingiendo no estar impresionado. Y entonces, de un súbito movimiento, arrojó la botella vacía, chocando esta con la jaula y cubriéndome de pedazos de vidrios rotos. Más que dañarme, lo hizo por furia. Encendiendo otro puro, Völund exhaló una bocanada de humo y, adquiriendo una pose meditativa, comenzó a monologar.

– "No sé si llamarlas osadas o imbéciles por seguir tan desafiantes en tan paupérrimo estado, pero no hay duda que son insoportables." – Masculló. – "En todo caso, querían respuestas antes de ser los siguientes obituarios en el diario, y aunque no lo merecen, soy un caballero que desgraciadamente es débil ante los infortunios de la virtud, así que me portaré generoso."

Fumó otro poco antes de continuar.

– "El crimen es parte indeleble de la naturaleza, tanto humana como animal." – Relató él. – "Siempre estamos infringiendo las reglas artificiales de la sociedad de una manera u otra. Incluso cuando nuestras acciones sean legales dentro de nuestro círculo social, le serán inadmisibles a otro grupo y siempre habrá discrepancias entre lo que constituye un crimen y qué no. Pero, si en algo todos estamos de acuerdo sin importar que tan álgidos o exiguos sean nuestros llamados valores morales, es en que los actos terroristas son una grave amenaza para la estabilidad social y la paz en general. Y que son el medio perfecto para captar la atención.

Es ahí donde entran los liminales.

La revelación de las extraespecies era la oportunidad que alguien como yo, que siempre se asegura de dejar el mensaje claro, necesitaba. Se integraron a la sociedad, llegando en enormes números, atiborrando de trabajo las oficinas de inmigración y forzando al gobierno a colocar restricciones para evitar una saturación que se les salga de las manos. Y gracias a esos límites, muchos de ellos, ávidos de experimentar la interacción en la sociedad humana, recurrieron a métodos no autorizados para lograrlo. Y ya sea que apoyen o se opongan a nuestra filosofía, nos servirían de cualquier manera. Son fuertes, resistentes, poseen habilidades sumamente útiles y, lo mejor, pueden ser más razonables que los humanos mismos. Son soldados perfectos.

El único problema, era que sus instintos los hacen impredecibles.

Por mucho que se parezcan y hasta se reproduzcan con nosotros, los liminales son incapaces de controlar cuando se dejan dominar tanto por su naturaleza más salvaje o sus obcecados ideales. No diré que los humanos somos menos propensos a ser violentos o testarudos, no soy hipócrita, pero las extraespecie son en verdad de temer cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza o son dominados por sus tendencias animales. La reacción de muchas ante la luna llena es suficiente prueba empírica y los actos criminales que algunos han cometido dejan en claro que, a pesar de todo, siguen teniendo sangre de monstruo en las venas. No por nada hay una lista de liminales de acceso denegado al Programa de Intercambio.

Es ahí donde entro yo.

Todos tememos a lo que un ogro puede hacer cuando está furioso, lo letal que es una lamia en celo y la imprevisibilidad de un Abismal vengativo. Quién sabe de lo que podamos encontrar después; quizás seres tan poderosos que sean considerados dioses o más allá. Lo peor, sus números son mayores a los esperados y fácilmente podrían tomar el control que los humanos celamos con ahínco. Miedo, queridas agentes; el temor a ser superados es parte importante de todo esto. Somos seres tribales, pensamos exclusivamente en el bienestar de los que son iguales o piensan como nosotros, descartando o demonizando al resto. Y las extraespecies son, a final de cuentas, diferentes.

Ahora, ¿qué tal si hubiera una forma de garantizar el control sobre estos seres de manera permanente, sin involucrar leyes o cambiar nuestra amada estructura social? ¿Si fuéramos capaces de dominar a esa bestia latente en su interior y domarla a nuestra voluntad? ¿Qué mejor sentimiento que el poder absoluto?

Y yo poseía la llave a ese poder.

Gracias a mis diversos contactos y amistades, pude hacerme con varias muestras de lo que me gusta llamar la sustancia _Kevsadrom_ , la misma palabra misteriosa que se repetía en aquel sueño que me inspiró a entrar a este mundo. Fue una suerte el dar con éste, pues casi toda la producción inicial en Grecia se perdió después de una redada, pero mis asociados habían logrado obtener algunos prototipos que me facilitaron, ya que contaba con los recursos, el tiempo suficiente y, lo más importante, la ambición para continuar con las investigaciones. Aún estaba en fases experimentales, pero ya había mostrado avances, según mi proveedor. Logré conseguir más aliados y me establecí en este país como la nueva sede de mi experimento.

Las primeras pruebas no fueron exitosas, pues el problema de compatibilidad con sangre, anticuerpos y demás hacía imposible hallar una sustancia que funcionara universalmente con toda la miríada de liminales existente. Los científicos a mi disposición encontraron la respuesta en el veneno de las serkets y las lamias, excelentes coagulantes que, combinados con los químicos correctos, ablandan las paredes celulares del cerebro y permiten, para no extendernos tanto, influir en el pensamiento del liminal que reciba el tratamiento.

Era real; una medicina casi mágica que eliminara todos los inconvenientes de la naturaleza extraespecie y nos diera dominio absoluto sobre ese poder que poseían. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, así como las ganancias que podíamos obtener vendiéndola. Cualquiera, ya sea ciudadano, político o demás estratificación social, estaría deseoso de hacerse con algo así; ya sea para simplemente acostarse con cuantas liminales le fuera posible o incluso empezar su propio ejército de monstruos. A mí me daba igual mientras me hiciera rico.

Cierto, debido a que las dosis deben ser concentradas para no volverse tediosamente regulares, el daño eventualmente se vuelve permanente y el usuario se hace adicto, sin contar que al final termina afectando tanto al cerebro que termina por destruirle toda semblante de consciencia y voluntad, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por los beneficios de tan deífica solución. Por supuesto, era obvio que algo tan poderoso no era barato de crear y debía ser igualmente costoso de obtener. Ningún maldito muerto de hambre tendría ni en sus sueños la cantidad mínima para pagar por algo así. No importaba, porque el público, el proletariado, el vulgo común, no era nuestro objetivo.

No, nuestros clientes serían los del mismo mundo criminal.

Sólo un mafioso, cacique o jefe terrorista es capaz de costear nuestro producto, y todos ellos hacen uso de extraespecies en sus filas. Dado que el dominio es su mayor ambición, el _Kevsadrom_ sería irresistible para esos titiriteros de sus patéticos mundos. Los yakuza, la mafia rusa, italiana y griega, los líderes revolucionarios de países tercermundistas y los políticos más corruptos; todos harían fila por nuestra milagrosa respuesta a su búsqueda de egoísta supremacía. Y yo pasaría a la historia. Empero, había un pequeño detalle que arruinaría mis planes.

Los liminales se habían integrado pacíficamente a la sociedad.

A pesar de varias excepciones, esos monstruos que deberían causar caos en un mundo que los rechazó por demasiado tiempo actualmente habían aprendido a convivir en paz entre la humanidad. Pronto lo que empezó como una exótica novedad se convirtió en lo cotidiano y en estos cortos tres años las extraespecies se han vuelto parte normal de nuestras vidas; ustedes son la prueba más clara de que cada vez dejan de ser extranjeras para volverse integrantes habituales de la civilización. Incluso en los rangos del bajo mundo, habían probado ser bastante confiables.

Admito que mis secuaces no humanos han sido muy útiles y respeto su invaluable ayuda. Pero eso no ayudaba a mis finanzas, así que necesitaba de crear una manera de volver a despertar ese temor de los primeros días, ese miedo que los haría correr hacia mis pies y rogar por la divina medicina que podría prevenir alguna insurrección dentro de sus patéticos castillos de vanagloria. Necesitaba algo que les recordara que, por mucho que pudiéramos encontrar paralelos entre liminales y nosotros, ellos seguían siendo criaturas inhumanas y peligrosas. ¿Cómo convencer al mundo de ese peligro después de tres años demostrando que el riesgo era mínimo?

Fácil: prende fuego al mundo y culpa a los monstruos.

Igual que los Nazis incendiando el Reichstag, necesitábamos actos que hicieran hincapié en la amenaza latente que sus habitantes de sangre no humana representaban. No buscarían chivos expiatorios, al menos no inicialmente, pero sembraríamos las semillas del caos y dejaríamos a las plantas del temor crecer dentro de sus almas. Por eso la destrucción del centro comercial; era la forma más directa de llamar la atención y cultivar la desconfianza que eventualmente lo llevaría hacia mí y el _Kevsadrom_. Y lo mejor, nadie tendría idea de _Fimbulvetr_ eran los responsables por ello, ya que dejaríamos pistas falsas que guiarían a cualquier investigador forense y analista a un camino sin salida. Era el plan perfecto.

Hasta que ustedes se involucraron.

Ustedes, malditas entrometidas, han convertido años de investigación e inversión en polvo. Me culpo en parte por creer que estaba completamente seguro en un país con un bajo índice de criminalidad, pero es demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Está bien, es sólo un contratiempo. Los datos han sido compartidos con mis asociados y puedo recuperarlos una vez encuentre una nueva estadía, lo cual será muy sencillo en este país tan corrupto por dentro. Me temo, queridas agentes, que arriesgaron su vida en vano, pues esta hidra continuará creciendo más cabezas conforme la corten. Entre más intenten frenarnos, más les demostraremos lo fútil que es el enfrentarse a una fuerza indetenible.

Pero suficiente de palabras; hora de su ejecución."

Tronando los dedos, Völund oprimió discretamente un botón en su escritorio y los candados de nuestras jaulas cedieron, abriendo las puertas, para nuestra incredulidad. Extrañadas, las tres nos miramos en confusión. Jerkson se mantenía tranquilo, sirviéndose un vaso con otra botella de vodka. Permanecimos varios segundos sin saber cómo proceder. El bastardo estaba frente a nosotras, enteramente a nuestra disposición, y todavía ostentando esa maldita mueca que incitaba a partirle los dientes. Por supuesto, por mucho que anheláramos practicar vivisección con sus putrefactas tripas, no íbamos a caer en una trampa tan obvia y permanecimos en nuestros lugares.

– "Les aseguro, damiselas, que no corren peligro si deciden posar un pie fuera de esa claustrofóbica prisión." – Declaró Jerkson, alzando su mano. – "Sé que no confían ni un ápice en mi palabra, pero puedo jurar que no estoy armado con nada más que mi encendedor y esta botella para defenderme. Tampoco cuento con armas escondidas en el escritorio o alguna especie de cámara de seguridad armada. Créanme, no recurro a esas paranoias que a esos _rednecks_ americanos les encanta plasmar en sus befas dizque-cinematográficas. Un hombre seguro de sí mismo no necesita dudar de su propio bienestar."

Era impresionante, pero en verdad podía sonar aún más estúpido si se le daba la oportunidad. Ninguna mordió el cebo y continuamos aguardando posiciones.

– "No las culpo por no intentar nada. El miedo es la base de todo este embrollo en primer lugar, ¿cierto? Pero, ya que aparentemente se encuentran demasiado temerosas de intentar siquiera mover un dedo, les ayudaré a reconsiderar tal decisión." – Bostezó. – "Hay alrededor de seis metros de distancia entre nosotros, las puertas de las jaulas le permitirían salir sin impedimentos, además de que la velocidad de una arachne cazadora y una arpía rapaz es muy superior a la de cualquier humano. Incluso si, de alguna manera, revelara un arma escondida, apenas tendría tiempo para defenderme de una sola de tres agentes entrenadas."

Proseguimos en nuestra firme resolución de no caer en provocaciones. Riendo y disintiendo con la cabeza, Jerkson abrió un cajón del mueble y sacó una pequeña caja que pronto se puso a hurgar. El primer objeto que tomó fue el reloj que Meroune y Cerea me regalaron al graduarme del entrenamiento. Lo comparó con el suyo, de áureos tonos y rió ligeramente. Después, siguió el de Dyne, al también catalogó de basura. Prosiguió con el cuchillo J-Defender de Cetania, admirándolo por unos momentos, dándole vueltas entre sus manos y guardándolo.

No parecía tener mucho interés en ninguna de nuestras pertenencias, simplemente deseaba burlarse de la diferencia crematística entre él y nosotras. Era un idiota creyéndose superior por sus riquezas, y ninguna cayó en su juego tan burdo e inmaduro. Empero, el último objeto que ese pérfido granuja tomó en sus pútridas manos me hizo desistir en mi apatía, capturando totalmente mi atención, provocándome apretar mis puños.

El collar de Lala.

– "Ah, una _edelweiss_. Supongo es propiedad de usted, agente Jaëgersturm." – Dijo ese miserable, repasando el dije entre sus impíos dedos. – "Linda, muy linda. Posee una exquisita dicotomía de finura y sencillez. ¿Le molesta si me la quedo? Obviamente no vale mucho, pero el toque sentimental que una flor que le recuerda a su patria le provee un valor más allá del evidentemente reducido coste monetario."

No respondí. No necesitaba expresarme con palabras cuando mi rostro decía todo de manera tan clara. Ese hijo de puta, ese maldito monstruo había tomado algo que representaba mi compromiso con la mujer que amo, y que esta le obsequió a la segunda mujer en mi vida como un acto de amistad y, sobre todo, esperanza. Más allá del objeto físico, que podía ser fácilmente reemplazable, estaba el hecho que ese collar condensaba todos mis sentimientos hacia Lala, Cetania y mi propia resolución con la vida. Y él sabía eso, estaba consciente de que había tocado una fibra sensible al adjudicarse tan preciada prenda.

Corrí hacia él.

Tal y como había dicho, pude salir sin problemas, apenas perdiendo medio segundo en liberar mi cuerpo de esa diminuta prisión. Mi rapidez de _Sparassidae_ me permitió moverme con celeridad y en menos de un segundo ya estaba a poco menos de dos metros de ese malnacido, cuya mueca confiada no se afectó en lo más mínimo al verme correr hacia él con mi puño listo para reconfigurar su estructura facial. Me importaba un bledo si eso lo dejaba en coma de por vida o si me ganaba una larga sentencia entre los barrotes por asesinato en segundo grado; nadie se adueña de lo que le pertenece a una arachne. Con un grito y a menos de un metro, mis nudillos serían los primeros en impactarle su insufrible cara y atravesarle la caja craneal.

Pero fui detenida.

A tan sólo centímetros de que Jerkson conociera de primera mano la dureza de mi quitina, algo me impactó el costado derecho a gran velocidad, nublando mi vista y sacándome el aire. Caí pesadamente al suelo. Dado el ángulo del golpe y mi anatomía, me extrañé de percatarme de hallarme en posición boca abajo. Me hubiera incorporado de inmediato pero fue ahí que me di cuenta que mis manos y varias de mis piernas habían sido apresadas por alguien. A pesar de mi fuerza, el agarre de aquella persona desconocida era lo suficientemente firme para evitar mi huída. Estaba sentada encima de mi segundo tórax, restándome energía.

– "Suéltala, Kia." – Oí decir a Völund. – "Tu presa no se escapará."

Mi captor gruñó y se quitó de encima, liberando mis extremidades. Tan pronto este se retiró de mi tórax, me impulsé hacia un lado y me incorporé, asumiendo una pose defensiva. En ese momento, mis seis ojos se encontraron con una mujer de casi dos metros de altura. Su indumentaria consistía en una especie de armadura ligera en forma de vestido café, muy reminiscente a las imágenes clásicas de los guerreros vikingos de la literatura popular, con varios retazos uniendo los distintos parches de cuero e incluso una correa con una argenta runa en el centro. Guardaba un mazo de guerra ornamental en su cintura. También vestía una especie capa negra hecha de pelamen, como una berserker, y poseía una especie de cinturón hecho enteramente de dientes, haciéndola lucir más intimidante y acentuando su aspecto nórdico.

Pero, a pesar de tan escandinavo atuendo, lo que en realidad llamaba la atención era el pelaje que recubría tanto sus manos como sus pies, terminadas en garras animales. El pelo en sus extremidades era rojo vivo, como el de su cabello, el cual ostentaba un par de orejas animales y su larga cola peluda se mantenía erecta, alerta. Su cuerpo, si no musculoso, era atlético y podía distinguirse fácilmente la fuerza que ella poseía. Tenía un par de cicatrices de garras en la mejilla, producto de peleas o quizás ella misma se las hizo. Llevaba pintura facial consistente en una franja roja que cruzaba sus ojos azules. En su cuello, un collar dorado con un igualmente áureo candado reposaba, símbolo relacionado con sus orígenes mitológicos. Me miraba con desprecio, gruñendo, incluso salivando como un perro rabioso. Esta última descripción era muy adecuada.

Era una fenrir.

– "Una descendiente del famoso lobo que sería desatado durante el _Ragnarök_ , la batalla final de los dioses nórdicos. Y al igual que tan legendaria bestia, ésta será parte de la maquinaria del fin del mundo. O al menos del suyo." – Dijo Jerkson, colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer. – "Kia Ulfsark, nuestro primer experimento exitoso. Tienes suerte de estar completa, arachne; mi mascota adora arrancarle las manos a quienes osen amenazar a su líder. ¿Ves los dientes de su cintura? Son los restos de aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarla. El resto fue comido."

– "La compadezco que se haya convertido en tu secuaz contra su voluntad." – Espeté. – "Le lavaste el cerebro, no es respeto real."

– "Gracias por la preocupación, pero pronto descubrirás que no deberías sentir lástima por quien será tu ejecutora." – Rió él. – "Oh, y descuida, que tus amigas también tienen derecho a divertirse."

Tronando Völund sus dedos nuevamente, de la ligera oscuridad de los confines de su oficina aparecieron tres figuras femeninas. Las primeras dos, de alrededor de un metro sesenta de altura y delgados cuerpos, eran idénticas: arpías cuervo gemelas. No eran tengus córvidas o yatagarasus, pues su bruno plumaje se mantenía salvajemente desaliñado como su cabello y su piel era muy pálida, casi blanca, además que sus pupilas eran completamente rojas, otorgándoles el toque tétrico característico de las liminales evolucionadas del _Corvus corax_. La única manera de distinguirlas era que una llevaba un moño blanco en su pelo. Vestían igual que la fenrir y llevaban en su rostro una especie de antifaz negro, hecho de escamas duras. Mirando ambas al unísono a su superior, señalaron silenciosamente a Cetania con sus alas, asintiendo él con la cabeza.

La tercera persona era mucho más grande, con un cuerpo más voluptuoso y, al igual que la fenrir, de férrea apariencia a pesar de no lucir fornida. Su cara estaba decorada por negra pintura facial que resaltaba con su blanca piel, diseñada a la usanza de un cráneo, resaltando sus rojas pupilas. Su atavío era similar a las otras, aunque estaba cubierta por una armadura lamelar de escamas negras. Su cabeza poseía dos enormes cuernos de al menos treinta centímetros de altura y su largo cabello añil oscuro igualaba el color de las escamas que cubrían sus brazos, puntiagudas orejas, parte de sus mejillas y su increíblemente masiva cola serpentina de doce metros, según mis cálculos. No era una lamia común, ni una equidna, medusa o melusina; esta era una serpiente marina, pero no cualquier clase de ofidio acuático. No, esta era la serpiente que residía en _Midgard_ , hija del dios Loki y la giganta Angrboda, hermana mitológica de los fenrir y las helas; el monstruo que envenenará los cielos y se batirá en una lucha a muerte con Thor.

Una jörmundgander.

– "Hügina y Münina. Dos excelentes espías, como los cuervos de Odín. Hügina es la del moño." – Jerkson presentó a las arpías. Entonces, señaló a la sierpe – "Y Ragnhild Märna, nuestra más reciente adición y orgullo como guardaespaldas. Ya que todas las demás han elegido a su compañera de juegos, usted deberá hacerle compañía a la serpiente, agente Nikos. ¿Comenzamos?"

– " _Fimbulvetr_ , los tres crudos inviernos que preceden al _Ragnarök_." – Mencioné. – "Realmente te tomaste en serio las Eddas. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Loki engañando a los dioses y liberando a tus hijos para destruir al mundo?"

– "Prefiero que me comparen con Surt, el monarca de _Muspelheim_ cuya resplandeciente espada partirá los cielos e incinerará al planeta entero con su fuego purificador, dando comienzo a la nueva era." – Declaró Jerkson, brioso. – "¡Es lo que soy! ¡El coloso que desatará las llamas que traerán el siguiente orden universal! ¡El innovador líder que se atrevió a hacer lo que nadie pudo, rompiendo esquemas y destruyendo los paradigmas preestablecidos! ¡El siguiente capítulo en la historia de este triste mundo!"

– "Sólo eres un psicópata con delirios de grandeza." – Retruqué.

– "Cuando ese psicópata tiene poder y ambición, entonces se le llama Dios." – Aseveró, sonriendo como un demente. Entonces, su expresión se ensombreció. – "Y esto es lo que pasa cuando blasfeman contra el nombre de uno. Mátenlas."

 **[–+–+–+–** ** _"Una era de espadas…"_** **–+–+–+–]**

Völund tronó sus dedos y prontamente la loba me tomó del cuello para llevarme con celeridad hasta un cuarto vacío en la parte trasera. Apenas pude reaccionar cuando me estampó contra la puerta metálica, abriéndola del golpe. No se detuvo hasta que me hizo chocar en la pared de la habitación, soltándome después de darme un soberbio puñetazo en la cara. La fuerza de esa desgraciada me dejó confusa y sacudí mi cabeza al tiempo que la observaba trabar la puerta con la barra que actuaba como candado. Cerró definitivamente la puerta con llave, por si necesitara asegurarse aún más que nadie saldría de ahí. Para reafirmarlo, abrió la boca y, con un estoicismo que ya debía tener practicado infinidad de veces, dejó caer la llave en esta, engulléndola.

– "¿Hasta la muerte?" – Cuestioné, incorporándome.

Ella afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza. Suspiré, era inevitable. El cuarto poseía el tamaño suficiente para movernos libremente. Estaba vacío, con nada más que un pequeño conducto de ventilación para permitir la entrada de aire. Las blancas paredes contenían restos de sangre seca y varias marcas cerca de la puerta, al menos una docena. La lupina, confiada y sin romper contacto visual, usó su garra para crear otra marca más, anunciando prematuramente su victoria. Pero al contrario del pelmazo de Völund, tal engreimiento estaba perfectamente justificado. Ahí se me ocurrió que podía aprovechar lo que podría ser mi última batalla para morir de manera digna.

– "¿Sabes? Soy de Sparassus, una isla de raíces germanas y nórdicas. Somos soldados por naturaleza, criadas para la guerra desde pequeñas y orgullosas de llamarnos las combatientes más fuertes que existen." – Comencé a relatar. – "Una de nuestras tradiciones es que al tener la primera menstruación, ya podemos considerarnos cazadoras adultas y debemos demostrarlo cazando una fiera salvaje sólo con los medios que la naturaleza nos proveyó. Muchas son seguidoras del panteón escandinavo y ellas valoran el sagrado rito más que nadie. Dime, Kia, ¿te consideras una nórdica noble, una fastuosa luchadora fiel a tus orígenes?"

La fenrir asintió de nuevo, con un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba que una chispa se había encendido dentro de ella.

– "Entonces combatamos como lo harían dos honorables guerreras dignas de entrar al _Valhalla_." – Expresé, estirando mis manos para enfatizar mis palabras. – "Sin armas, sin trucos, sin ignominias que mermen la gloria. Únicamente nuestra habilidad, voluntad y fuerza para determinar quien será la que se lleve la victoria."

Sonreí.

– "Luchemos desnudas."

Ella también.

Sin dilación, comenzamos a removernos nuestros atavíos. Me deshice de mi chaleco antibalas y después de la camisa de mi uniforme, seguido de mi falda. Ya que no llevaba ropa interior alguna, terminé pronto. Sentí una ligera sensación de libertad al quedar tal y como vine al mundo, era estimulante estar al natural. Kia Ulfsark también estaba ansiosa y rompió su armadura de cuero con sus garras, dejando caer su capa y su mazo, haciéndolos a un lado para que no estorbaran. Lo único que mantuvo fue su collar, cuya llave debía estar en posesión de Jerkson. Contemplé su esbelto cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, evidencias visuales de su violento pasado y pruebas de que era una veterana. O al menos, eso quería creer; no deseaba disminuir el entusiasmo de nuestro enfrentamiento.

Una propuesta excéntrica, incluso pervertida, para cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado. Excepto la loba, quien provenía de una estirpe que nació para la batalla, como yo. Ergo, no me preocupé que ella rompiera su palabra de contender limpiamente. Estaba segura que ella sintió el fuego de la lid avivar su corazón de vikinga, la sangre de mil combatientes escandinavos ardiendo dentro de sus venas y llamándola a su destino con alguien que podría proveerle el intenso placer de una majestuosa contienda. Yo también experimenté aquello, mi naturaleza de depredadora me obligaba a probarme a mí misma enfrentándome a una auténtica descendiente de las leyendas que forjaron la cultura de mi patria.

Quizás hubiera nacido en un país ubicado en el mar austral-nipón y mi panteón sea griego, pero mi corazón era tan germano como los bárbaros que llegaron desde el norte de Europa. Mi ídolo de la niñez, Erika Kriegtochter, afirmaba que dentro de toda alemana yace el alma de una valkiria y es nuestro deber comportarnos como una, no sólo en el sentido bélico, sino en los aspectos de nuestra existencia, defendiendo lo que amamos y siendo un ejemplo para otros, inspirándolos para la lucha de la vida diaria. Y yo era una gloriosa valkiria escudera, una hija de la guerra que protegería lo que cree y ama. Ambas nos miramos a los ojos y golpeamos el centro de nuestro pecho al unísono. Por fin, una pelea donde no debería preocuparme por contenerme, donde podía dar todo de mí y demostrar que mi título de cazadora no era de adorno. Ella y yo nos alejamos un poco y asumimos posiciones de combate; hora del show.

Arachne mía, ten piedad de mí.

Me hubiera gustado decir que la pugna inició con un poderoso grito de combate y me enfrasqué con la mujer lupina en un honorable intercambio de golpes, contraataques y estrategias de lucha, donde cada una calculaba el siguiente movimiento de la adversaria, envueltas en la euforia del litigio. Empero, la vida no es una historia barata que algún vago escribe en su tiempo libre para el deleite de millones de extraños en la Internet y, sin deífica gloria ni fastuosa dignidad, la fenrir me clavó un puñetazo en la mejilla tan contundente que para cuando terminé de meditar estas mismas palabras, yo yacía con mi rostro en el suelo, un punzante escozor en la cara y una muy furibunda loba tratando de decorar las níveas paredes con mis intestinos.

Por eso odio a los perros.

Tan pronto dio inicio la riña, se convirtió en una prueba de resistencia para mí, un examen de vida o muerte donde el primer error era expulsión definitiva. La realidad de una lucha con una predadora tan poderosa era que no había tiempo para planear ni prever ninguna clase de movimiento, todo ocurría tan rápido que la posibilidad de acabar como un cadáver en un parpadeo era extremadamente alta. No estaba enfrentándome a un esbirro menor armado con un subfusil, no era un simple malhechor que se sentía invencible porque llevaba una escopeta en las manos; era una maldita liminal con el cerebro lavado cuya fiereza sólo podía compararse con el dolor que sus golpes dilacerándome el cuerpo me hacían experimentar.

Cualquier idea preconcebida que tuviera de una batalla a la usanza vikinga más pura quedaba descartada cuando recordé que me hallaba encerrada sin salida con una maldita criatura con el cerebro lavado y todas las intenciones de matarme. Ella me azotó en el suelo y fue gracias a mis reflejos de _Sparassidae_ que logré esquivar sus garras dirigidas como saetas a mi yugular. Kia no tenía piedad y se lanzaba directamente a mis zonas vulnerables para concluir lo más raudamente posible. No deseaba extenderse innecesariamente, quería acabarme rápida y eficientemente, como una cazadora debe hacer.

Sin darme cuenta, dejé una pequeña brecha de mi defensa abierta y Ulfsark, sin dilación alguna, se arrojó a mi costado izquierdo expuesto y sus garras se internaron dentro de mi piel. La canina trató de arrancarme aquel pedazo, pero logré pinchar su espalda con mis quitinosas piernas y empujarla hacia un lado. Furiosa, me incorporé y le clavé un puñetazo directo a la quijada, sintiendo el hueso bajo la epidermis hacer contacto con mis nudillos y enviándola a la lona. La lupina respondió a ello impulsándose hacia atrás y clavando una patada directamente al centro de mi pecho, dejando sangrientas cicatrices sobre este. Dos heridas en menos de cinco segundos, no estaba jugando.

Bien, hora de quitarle las pulgas a porrazos.

Gritando a todo pulmón, la embestí como un ariete y ella, sin intentar hacerse a un lado, recibió el golpe directo, clavando sus cuatro extremidades en mi espalda. Mi intención era aplastarla contra la pared, pero ella me soltó al instante y terminé estrellándome contra el muro, pequeña ventana de tiempo que ella aprovechó para ir de nuevo por mi costado. Reaccionando con celeridad, logré apresar su mano y luego la otra cuando intentó rasguñarme la cara, pero sus piernas seguían libres y de un poderoso salto logró patear la zona gástrica de mi abdomen humanoide. Desafortunadamente, para ella, mi estómago real se encuentra en mi abdomen arácnido y el impacto, aunque doloroso, no tuvo el efecto esperado y respondí a su ataque golpeándole el suyo con mis pedipalpos.

Intenté repetir la acción, pero ella prefirió darme un cabezazo directo. Dado que no la solté, ella insistió con el mismo movimiento y aprovechó mi confusión para rodearme la cintura con sus piernas de un brinco, acortando la distancia entre nosotras. En otras circunstancias, una mujer desnuda realizando tal acto sería considerado una invitación directa a perder el control de nuestras pasiones. Pero en ese momento no había nada de erotismo, sentimientos o una pizca de mi habitual safismo; no estábamos jugando, no intentábamos seducirnos.

Queríamos matarnos.

Con ella tratando de morderme y sin querer despegarse de mí, me dejé caer al suelo para aplastarle la espalda, pero ella aprovechó para propinarme otro cabezazo y hacerme hesitar para darle tiempo de soltar sus piernas, tocar el piso con estas e impulsarse para patearme la zona abdominal repetidamente. A la tercera patada, clavé un pedipalpo en su pierna y la jalé para hacerle perder equilibrio y estamparla en el suelo, aplastando su estómago con ambos pedipalpos. La solté de las manos y el intercambio de golpes aumentó de intensidad. No luchábamos como artistas marciales ni practicábamos una elaborada coreografía, todo se trataba de crearle la mayor cantidad de dolor a la contrincante hasta derrotarla.

La fenrir me azotó la cara en la pared y yo inserté mis garras en su costado, a lo que ella respondió pateando mi costado y tratando de quebrarme el brazo en lo que yo intentaba clavar una de mis piernas en su espalda. Cada movimiento abría oportunidad para que el otro ejecutara un contraataque, cada pequeño suceso debía aprovecharse, cada error evitarse y, cada chance desperdiciado, castigarse. La loba rasguñó mi espalda, mi estómago, mis brazos; y yo hice lo mismo, tapizando su epidermis con cicatrices frescas al tiempo que cada puñetazo nos trituraba los huesos. Ignoro cuántas veces nos azotamos en las paredes, pero ya habíamos comenzado a dejar sangre esparcida en esta, especialmente la mía.

Kia era rápida y fuerte, no paraba de golpear incluso después de haber sido atacada, siempre intentando explotar alguna brecha en mi defensa, por muy pequeña y fugaz que fuera. Yo aprendía a evitar que ella tomara ventaja de mis descuidos, pero eso sucedía después de que yo cometiera el error demasiadas veces. Lo peor, ella me estaba cansando. Mis fuerzas se mermaban rápidamente tanto por la paliza que me propinaba como por el miedo mismo que yo experimentaba al notarla tan enérgica como el principio. Ya fuera que la maldita droga que Völund le proveyó le suprimiera toda sensación de fatiga o simplemente supiera mantener el brío por más tiempo que una novata, sabía que de no terminar con ella pronto, esa marca de victoria en la pared no sería una mera conjetura. Después de haber sufrido otro porrazo que me dejó en el suelo, me incorporé con celeridad para romperle los dientes.

Y ella me atravesó el brazo.

No literalmente, pero logró insertar sus afiladas garras dentro de mi extremidad derecha, atravesando piel y músculos, dañando mi bíceps y tríceps. Pude retirar su mano golpeando su tráquea, no sin que ella antes me rasguñara la cara, dejando una cicatriz cerca en la zona inferior de mi mejilla izquierda, extendiéndose hasta llegar cerca de la aleta de mi nariz. Gruñí por el escozor en mi extremidad y mi rostro mientras Kia arremetía como un toro, tumbándome al piso. Yaciendo adolorida, ella comenzó a pulverizar mi cabeza a puñetazos. Pronto, el eco de sus nudillos impactando mi cráneo y la sangre salpicando su pelaje resonó lejanamente dentro de mi sesera.

Se había apoyado sobre mí de manera que mi brazo fuera apresado por su pierna y el resto de su cuerpo me impidiera recurrir a mis pedipalpos. Mis piernas tampoco podían doblarse en un ángulo para atacarle, excepto las traseras, cuya longitud podría llegar hasta alguna parte de su espalda. Era una oportunidad dorada, donde la lupina se encontraba tan concentrada en usar mi sesera como pera de boxeo que dejó su trasero completamente vulnerable. La sádica (y sáfica) que residía en mi interior podría aprovechar la insertar una de mis filosas piernas en sus zonas privadas, deteniéndola de inmediato por el shock, entregándome una victoria veloz.

Pero no lo hice.

La fenrir, aunque despiadada, había respetado nuestro código de batalla y nunca intentó nada mezquino para vencerme, como atacar mi segundo tórax o la zona inferior de mi abdomen arácnido. No recurrió a trucos sucios, únicamente explotando las debilidades de mi defensa, como una guerrera noble haría. Y yo respetaba eso, estimaba una pelea justa, por más dura que esta fuera. Si yo merecía el triunfo, debía demostrarlo limpiamente. En lugar de sodomizarla sorpresivamente con quitina o jalar de su cola, usé la punta de mi pierna para pinchar su costado y hacerla hesitar lo suficiente para liberar mi brazo y arrojarla a un lado, parándome de inmediato.

La loba embistió de nuevo pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando mis piernas fungieron como lanzas en una falange; poderosas alabardas cuya dureza amenazaban con empalar la inerme piel de mi atacante. La longitud de mis extremidades me brindaba una ventaja para mantener la distancia, alternándolas para evitar perder equilibrio y dándome tiempo para pensar en una estrategia. La idea le impacientaba a la pelirroja; no quería estar a la defensiva, especialmente cuando empecé a moverme en su dirección, arrinconándola. No intenté nada más, solamente la mantenía alejada hasta que ella topó con la pared. Ahí, calculé mal y perdí un poco el equilibrio, tambaleándome, error que ella aprovecharía para contraatacar.

Justo lo que yo quería.

Ávida por retomar su puesto como la combatiente dominante, la euforia de Ulfsark le hizo olvidar de cubrirse propiamente el estómago al correr en mi dirección. Emulando su técnica de embestida, bajé mi cabeza cuando la mamífera se acercó y esta impactó su estómago al tiempo que me incorporaba. Como un rinoceronte arrojando una infeliz hiena, alcé a la fenrir con la sesera y espalda, echándola detrás de mí cuando el resto de su cuerpo reposó en el mío por el insospechado cabezazo en su zona gástrica. Con ella en el suelo, le di un golpe detrás de la cabeza con mis pedipalpos al momento que ella pateaba mi zona abdominal. Era difícil agredirle sin que ella regresara al mismo tiempo un contraataque, pero no desistí y, después de que ella me rasguñara el hombro, la tomé del cuello, aprovechando un espacio en su collar, con mi brazo izquierdo y la estampé contra la pared.

Ya que mi lado derecho permanecía aún adolorido y con pocas fuerzas como para rematarla a puñetazos, preferí azotarla una y otra vez en el piso. Kia no se permitiría caer con una treta tan barata y, simulando atacarme con la rodilla para que arqueara mi cuerpo, me propinó una patada justo en la entrepierna. Seré una arachne que disfruta del salvajismo en la cama, pero que golpeen la vagina de una no es algo que ni la más ávida sadomasoquista disfrute. Incapacitada momentáneamente por el furtivo asalto a mi zona íntima, la pelirroja se liberó de mi agarre y fue mi turno de ser la abatida contra la pared, comiéndome sus nudillos sin ofrecer nada más débil resistencia.

Si quería jugar rudo, entonces que así sea.

El proceder de la lupina me recordó el consejo que Zoe nos diera en el adiestramiento, explicando los nervios que constituían los puntos débiles en el cuerpo. Yo había recurrido a varios, como golpear la garganta y la unión de las piernas, así como la fenrir hirió mis costados y mi brazo. Todos eran movimientos permitidos en el implícito código de honor. Pero arremeter contra mis partes privadas era ir más allá de lo acordado, y si ella deseaba hacer uso de movimientos tan mezquinos, entonces la complacería con mi propio repertorio de sorpresas. Siendo sincera, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, pues el tiroteo anterior me había dejado cansada como para desear una pelea extendida, pero jamás vi la oportunidad que necesitaba para llevarla a cabo. Y porque quería admirar el trasero de la loba antes de llenarlo de moretones.

Diablos, Dyne tenía razón: no tengo remedio.

Jalando su pierna con una de las mías, la saqué de balance y le di un golpe de 'rodilla' con mis pedipalpos, en su estómago. Para ese entonces, este ya se había vuelto mi método de castigo principal, pues mis brazos y manos siempre se encontraban bloqueando los de ella. Sacándole el aire con ese impacto, le di un codazo en la sesera, y aunque no la envié directo al piso, la desconcerté lo suficiente para escapar de la esquina donde me tenía atrapada. Furiosa, ella intentó atacar mi rostro, pero anticipé mi mano para bloquear la suya, notándolo ella y aprovechando para preparar su otro puño directamente a mi costado. Cayó en la trampa.

Capturando su brazo que pretendía castigar mis costillas, la jalé hacia mí, dándole la vuelta y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le asesté poderosos puñetazos pugilistas justo la entrada de su trasero. Era una manera barbárica de dañar su nervio ciático e impedirle moverse correctamente al debilitar contundentemente sus piernas, pero ella había dado el primer paso al infligir daños al monte sagrado que sólo mi amada Lala (y eventualmente Cetania, de salir todo bien) tiene acceso. Seré muy adicta a las mujeres, pero soy una arachne respetable y no iba a dejar que cualquier perra pulgosa me tocara sin mi permiso.

El plan funcionó y la lupina nórdica perdió toda la fuerza. Mi siguiente movimiento fue estamparla en el piso y dictarle una nueva dieta a base de puñetazos el estómago, dándole un festín de nudillos hasta hartarse. Ella, aunque todavía débil, respondió rasguñando mi cuello, peligrosamente cerca de mi yugular. No fue mortal, pero me dolió lo suficiente para interrumpirme en la golpiza. La loba intentó incorporarse pero yo fui más rápida y su quijada se convirtió en mi nuevo blanco. Intercambié objetivo temporalmente, impactando su garganta y asaltando su frente. La fenrir aún mantenía energías para hincar sus zarpas en mi piel, con su rojo pelaje ocultando muy bien la sangre que desde hace mucho las decoraban. Ella golpeaba mis costados, yo su estómago, ambas rugíamos como animales salvajes, como bersekers en trance.

Como monstruos.

Impulsada por la adrenalina y queriendo parar esta vulgar exhibición de fuerza bruta y violencia, junté mis dos manos y, alzándolas hasta su cenit, las descargué con todas mis energías sobre el centro de su frente, gritando en el proceso como si fuera una invasora germana partiendo el cráneo de un soldado romano con un martillo de guerra. Eso fue lo que se necesitó para finalmente aplacar a la salvaje loba; había ganado. Permanecí ahí, sentada encima de ella, hiperventilada y con la euforia de la batalla disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta que, con una extremadamente difusa muestra de alegría, caí rendida hacia un lado; exhausta, adolorida, herida.

Triunfante.

Demasiada sangre para una obtener una dura pero necesaria victoria. Así debió sentirse el Ejército Rojo al colocar la bandera soviética sobre el Reichstag, simbolizando el fin del Tercer Reich y la guerra en Europa; con la corona de laureles sobre sus cabezas, pero los cuerpos de sus camaradas yaciendo en las calles por la brutal contienda, recordándoles que cada conquista se paga con la vida. Quizás este pequeño éxito no se comparara con los veinte millones que perecieron defendiendo la patria rusa, pero comprendía mejor el gigantesco esfuerzo que se requiere para vencer a la adversidad cuando parece que todas las cartas estaban en nuestra contra. Valiosa lección, debo decir.

Kia regresó a la vida después de un minuto en donde comencé a preocuparme que la hubiera enviado al _Helheim_. Tosiendo, apenas pudo incorporarse torpemente para luego hacer arcadas. Los movimientos de su estómago y garganta se acrecentaron para concluir con un súbito vómito. Cerré los ojos y volteé la cara en disgusto hasta que la oí terminar de devolver todo su interior y desplomarse nuevamente en el piso. Tomándome otro poco de tiempo para recuperar energías y escupir algo de sangre, me levanté con pesadez y, después de asegurarme que la lupina tuviera su pulso activo, me coloqué mi uniforme.

Con el atavío puesto, regresé con la fenrir y tomé la llave que ella había regurgitado, agradeciendo a mis guantes por mantener mis manos ensangrentadas pero libres de material gástrico expulsado. Antes de salir de ahí, tomé las ropas de la pelirroja inconsciente y las puse encima de ella para cubrir su desnudez, no sin antes tomar su cinturón de dientes, eligiendo el colmillo más grande para tallar mi nombre en la pared, justo arriba de su cuenta de victorias. Decidí quedarme con su mazo de batalla, era un excelente trofeo de guerra. Y necesitaba un arma para defenderme de todas maneras.

Esperaba que mi pajarita y esa mantis gruñona se encontraran bien. Esta maldita misión resultó ser casi literalmente un apocalipsis y aunque apenas fuera el primer invierno de los tres consecutivos que precedían al _Ragnarök_ , casi terminaba con nuestra existencia. Medité unos momentos sobre lo que se había convertido mi vida hasta ahora. Había pasado de una ingenua policía que escapó de su país, para finalmente madurar en un país extranjero. Un mes para transformarme de nadie a una exterminadora psicópatas, terroristas y lobas con el cerebro lavado. Suspiré.

No es fácil ser Aria Jaëgersturm.

 **[–+–+–+–** ** _"Una era de lobos…"_** **–+–+–+–]**

– "¡Aria!"

Eso fue lo último que pude decir antes de recibir una patada en el estómago y ser arrastrada de mi uniforme por dos arpías hasta salir de aquella oficina mientras ese malnacido de Völund se reía jactanciosamente. Parecía insólito que dos emplumadas comunes pudieran contra una rapaz entrenada, pero las desgraciadas gemelas trabajaban perfectamente sincronizadas, con una golpeándome al tiempo que la otra me llevaba entre sus garras, intercambiando papeles constantemente. Dado que destruimos casi todas las luces de la base y los cuervos ven mejor de noche que una halcón, ellas se valían de la oscuridad para evitar que pudiera contraatacar correctamente.

No contaba con mi equipo auxiliar, especialmente las gafas de visión nocturna, pero pude distinguir por el vago resplandor de la noche estrellada que recorríamos los mismos pasillos que habíamos limpiado de criminales, hasta que terminamos en una zona bastante amplia, donde me dejaron caer. Logré amortiguar el descenso extendiendo mis alas y contemplé el lugar donde me encontraba. Parecía ser una de las secciones de la fábrica, lleno de cajas y estructuras derruidas, similar al resto del edificio. No había nada especial excepto que la única fuente de iluminación provenía de un solo hoyo en el techo, lo suficientemente grande para alumbrar un círculo de apenas dos metros de diámetro, y yo me encontraba en el centro.

Era de esperarse.

Al ser más pequeñas que yo, se valían de tácticas sorpresa para derrotarme. Yo estaba en relativa desventaja, ya que no podría verlas y los acúfenos en mis oídos no me permitirían escucharlas moverse. Además, el lugar poseía una gran cantidad de olores industriales fuertes, por lo que mi olfato también sería inútil para rastrearlas. La noche era su aliada y la luna no brillaba lo suficiente para auxiliarme. Esperé varios segundos, incluso minutos, sin que ninguna hiciera acto de presencia. No me impaciente, sabía que todo eso era parte de su parsimonioso juego de desesperar a su víctima para que esta baje su defensa.

Los cuervos son quizás de las aves más pertinaces del reino animal, además de unos oportunistas naturales. También son bastante violentos, atacando otros pájaros, incluyendo rapaces, especialmente búhos y lechuzas, con quienes antagonizan siempre. Las arpías de estas especies poseen una rivalidad comparable a las de arachnes y empusas. Odiaban la competencia, y una depredadora como yo invadiendo su territorio debía serles insoportable, y más si su libre albedrío había sido suprimido para jurar lealtad eterna al malnacido de Jerkson. Pero yo era una majestuosa _Falco femoralis_ , una hábil cazadora de las gélidas montañas del Parque Nacional de los Glaciares en Montana; conocía los trucos de mis congéneres comunes, no iba a dejarme sorprender por un par de urracas que se creían las enviadas de un dios nórdico.

Reí internamente cuando escuché caer una pieza de metal en la oscuridad; un intento demasiado burdo para distraerme. Y me sentí ligeramente ofendida porque esas gemelas engreídas menospreciaran mi inteligencia al creer que caería en una treta tan ridícula. Debían estar realmente afectadas por el suero para tomarme por una idiota. Volteando hacia el otro lado de la fuente del ruido, pude detectar una figura envuelta en la lobreguez dirigiéndose hacia mí. Sonriendo, la atrapé en el aire a pesar de no contar con mis manos postizas. No sé si realmente intentaban burlarse de mí o en verdad eran tan estúpidas, pero me sorprendía que consideraran tremenda novatada para derrotarme.

– " _Nice try, kiddo._ " – Reí, sosteniendo a una de ellas. – "Necesitarás algo mejor que… ¿eh?"

Era un avioncito de papel.

Recibí una patada directa detrás de la cabeza y casi me voy de boca al suelo, pero un segundo ataque a mi frente me regresó a mi lugar. Pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta del tercero, en mi costado derecho, hasta que me encontré en el piso. Sin demorarse, ese par de demonios emplumados cayeron sobre mí con una vorágine de fuertes patadas y rasguños con sus afiladas garras. Gruñí en disgusto. No por las heridas, sino conmigo misma; había atrapado el anzuelo que juré no morder y me vi como una zopenca. Me incorporé de inmediato al tiempo que las dos se desvanecían de nuevo en la negrura imperante. No me enojé mucho, me merecía esa paliza por confiarme tanto.

Nuevamente silencio. Las tinieblas escondían a mis presas y estas ahora eran las que se mofaban de la predadora con el uniforme rasguñado que observaba cada rincón, con poco éxito gracias a la ausencia de luz. Podría escapar por el agujero en el techo, pero este estaba bloqueado por una reja metálica que apenas dejaría pasar mi cabeza. No había otras salidas visibles y con mi audición recuperándose, podía escucharlas moverse en la oscuridad, golpeteando sus garras en el piso y riéndose, provocándome a intentar seguirlas y quedar aún más expuesta. Necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido. Entonces, la epifanía llegó a mí.

La oscuridad misma.

Sonaba absurdo, pero la negrura nocturna era la respuesta más sencilla. Por muy buena que fuera la vista de una córvida, eran incapaces de ver en completa lobreguez. Arriesgándome a ser impactada por las gemelas, corrí rápidamente al punto menos iluminado, planeando un poco para evitar tropezarme y descendía de nuevo para no ser derribada en pleno vuelo. Las córvidas no perdieron tiempo y una cayó sobre mi espalda mientras estaba en el aire, pero eso era algo que yo esperaba. Tomando en cuenta el ángulo del impacto, debió provenir del este, por lo que tal lugar les daba suficiente luz para distinguirme. Requería de salir de su campo visual disponible para esfumarme.

Pero no iba a averiguarlo dejando que me atacaran.

Aunque la arpía me derribó y me apresó las alas con sus piernas, permaneció encima de mí el tiempo suficiente para que yo, haciendo uso de mi gran flexibilidad y altura, doblara mis piernas para agarrarla del trasero. Hundiendo mis garras aviares en sus huesudas nalgas, haciéndola gritar, la azoté con fuerza en el piso y, tan pronto me liberé, me hice a un lado. Cuando mencioné que conocía los trucos, no mentía. La hermana de la infortunada con el culo rasguñado y que yacía en el suelo, había descendido para apoyarla, pero me adelanté a su estratagema y, distinguiendo solamente su silueta difusa, traté de clavarle un codazo en el cuello, pero se lo di en el pecho.

Erré mi oportunidad y ellas me castigaron contraatacando. La primera que golpeé se vengó pateando mi entrepierna, aunque por suerte la hija de puta no usó también sus garras. Saltando por una agresión tan mezquina, su gemela me asestó otra en el estómago, arrojándome a una pila de cajas de cartón. Agradecí el aterrizaje relativamente suave y reaccioné rápidamente, pegándome a la pared más cercana y alzando mis garras de manera preventiva. La fortuna me sonreía, porque una de las córvidas se encontró con el filo de mis extremidades inferiores cuando intentó otro asalto. Deteniéndola entre mis zarpas, usé los espolones de mis alas para incrustarlas en la espalda de esa rata voladora, siendo interrumpida por su consanguínea, que me pateó la cabeza para que la soltara.

Luchamos en el bruno manto de las tinieblas, a ciegas. No era nada sencillo y más que un enfrentamiento entre tres arpías, se trataba del asedio constante a una rapaz por dos molestas pestes aladas. La pelea se volvía más unilateral conforme transcurrían los segundos, pues mi visión no se ajustaba a la negrura, pero ellas ahora coordinaban mejor su asalto y el radio de golpes asestados de mi parte disminuía paulatinamente, ganándome varios rasguños más en mi cuerpo. Nuevamente viéndome acorralada por su superioridad numérica y habilidad nocturna, opté por buscar la salida de ese lugar, pero primero debía hallarla entre la ominosa oscuridad. Y requería de una distracción para evitar que supieran mi plan.

La solución eran los abrazos.

Literalmente. Aprovechando que una de las cuervos trató de impactarme el estómago, habiéndole esquivado yo por suerte su pierna, la tomé de esta y la sujeté lo más que pude, pegándola a mí y enterré las garras de mis alas en su espalda que evitar soltarla. Asegurada, comencé a rodar e impactarla contra la pared, sin dejar de moverme y soportando sus intentos por escapar y las intervenciones de su hermana, rasgándome la piel en el intento. Más que azotarle la cabeza, que era en parte mi estrategia, el plan era encontrar la salida, oculta completamente por ninguna fuente de luz que revelara su posición.

Finalmente, escuchando un sonido grave de metálica índole al prensar a la arpía en lo que pensé que era una pared, supe que había dado con la puerta. Dándole un cabezazo a mi rehén y soltándola, comencé a palpar desesperadamente hasta toparme lo que parecía ser una barra de seguridad. Alzándola, la jalé y prontamente un débil pero deífico fulgor me fue revelado; la había encontrado. Sin dilación, salí de ahí y noté que si bien no estaba en completa oscuridad, la luz seguía siendo insuficiente para luchar correctamente. No me quedé para esperarlas salir por la puerta, sabía que ellas tenían un medio de escape alterno y lo tomarían para rodearme. Mi prioridad en ese momento era encontrar iluminación.

Me sorprendí de lo grande que era la construcción subterránea, empequeñeciendo a la ya de por sí enorme fábrica del exterior; Völund se encontraba muy bien financiado y nosotras en verdad le dimos un golpe fuerte para querer buscar venganza, en lugar de escapar, al grado de arrojarnos a sus guardias de élite, o eso suponía yo. Me daba igual si Jerkson sólo era el esbirro de un pez más gordo; el sufrimiento que pasé ameritaba que le partiera las piernas con mis propias alas, si es que detenía a esas endemoniadas gemelas primero. Debía invertir los papeles, los cuales ya lo estaban. Yo era la depredadora, ellas presas, debía ser yo quien dominara.

Pero ellas continuaban superándome.

Ignoro de dónde hayan salido, pero mientras me dirigía a una zona con mayor claridad, Hügina, la córvida del moño, repentinamente atravesó la rejilla de una toma de aire y se dirigió hacia mí. Reaccioné y me cubrí para el inminente impacto, pero Münina, su hermana, apareció desde un agujero en el techo y cayó justo encima de mi espalda. En el suelo, intenté nuevamente agarrarla con mis zarpas, pero ésta voló y la otra me pateó la cabeza. Con celeridad se arremolinaron como buitres sobre un cadáver y volvieron a castigarme a base de puntapiés. Sin embargo, a pesar de la relativa protección de mi uniforme, especialmente el chaleco, sentía las garras de las oponentes más duras, internándose más profundo, como dolorosamente descubrí. Rodando en el suelo para escapar de su tortura, logré retroceder y fue ahí que noté la razón de tan punzantes heridas que me tapizaban ahora la dermis.

Usaban cuchillas en las garras.

Así como yo llevaba un calzado especial con agujas inductoras de electricidad, y que me fueron removidas mientras estaba inconsciente, las gemelas cargaban con una especie de funda para sus garras, terminando en puntas hechas de afiladas y largas cuchillas curvas. Gruñí, no por el peligro de los punzocortantes objetos, sino por el hecho que utilicen sustitutos para sus zarpas naturales cuando estas todavía son perfectamente funcionales. La habilidad de capturar y someter al objetivo con las garras es nuestro orgullo como arpías, especialmente rapaces; reemplazarlas sin necesidad es un despliegue de vacuidad y rechazo a nuestra naturaleza. Incluso si ellas eran cuervos comunes, insultaban a toda la estirpe con sus prendas de asesinas, cerebro lavado o no. Debía corregirlas.

Haciendo un ademán con el dígito de mi ala, retándolas a venir por mí, el dúo se lanzó al aire para caerme como meteoritos. Yo no iba a quedarme inerte y también batí mis alas, elevándome hasta el techo para comenzar una violenta batalla aérea. Como cazas de combate, todo se decidía sobre quién era la perseguidora y la perseguida, conmigo tratando de obtener ventaja sobre alguna de las dos. Ellas maniobraban para rodearme y yo ascendía o descendía para hacer lo mismo. En medio de las penumbras, con la noche plutónica envolviéndonos, cada error podría ser el último.

Ambas podrían cortar mis alas, y viceversa, terminando de inmediato con la batalla y la vida de la perdedora. Era una lucha veloz, efímera, que parecía no tener la intensidad de los clásicos puñetazos y movimientos tan refinados que uno imagina al visualizar una reyerta, pero cuya letalidad no debía ser subestimada por la aparente falta de acción. Aquellos que jamás han experimentado las conflagraciones entre especies voladoras, no entenderían la complejidad que se necesita para salir vivas estas. Tales enfrentamientos implicaban estrategia tanto de combate como de vuelo decidida en fracciones de segundo, todos mientras se evita porque un descuido les cueste caro a los participantes.

Los míos me estaban costando mucho.

Una justa en las sombras era el terreno ideal de las arpías nocturnas, y los cuervos son bastante ágiles y maniobran expertamente en espacios cerrados, además de gran resistencia a las vueltas abruptas. Perdí muchas plumas y gané muchas cicatrices tratando de esquivarlas, siendo las mellizas muy diestras para rasgarme en vuelo, distrayéndome con súbitos cambios de trayectoria cuando perseguía a alguna de las dos. Una halcón como yo requería de espacios abiertos para hacer uso de mi dinamismo correctamente, además de una buena luz. Hasta ahora, todos mis campos de batalla se habían desarrollado con espacio de sobra para permitirme realizar maniobras efectivas. Debía regresar al exterior para obtener ventaja, necesitaba hallar la salida.

Y si no encontraba una, entonces la crearía.

Jugándome el todo o nada con la suerte, aceleré mi vuelo y embestí con fuerza un ventilador inactivo, la única salida disponible de mi tamaño. Protegiendo mis alas, impacté el aparato con mi espalda, azotándome fuertemente pero logrando mi cometido, arrancando el oxidado objeto de su base y encontrándome con la amada libertad. Mientras partículas de metal, plástico y polvo se esparcían en el frío aire de la noche, yo rompí mi pose casi fetal y, como la empírea ave de presa que era, extendí mis gloriosas alas y me elevé con renovada fuerza por el cielo nocturno.

Nunca me alegré más en mi vida de contemplar las estrellas con toda claridad, observando el panorama citadino en el horizonte, con la actividad de la urbe ininterrumpida. El mundo se mantenía completamente ajeno a la fiera guerra que se desarrollaba tan cerca de él, una que, incluso de ser ganada en nuestro favor, apenas le importaría. Pero yo no arriesgaba mi existencia por desconocidos indiferentes, por mucho que mi juramento como elemento de la ley me obligara a decir lo contrario, sino por los que creían en los mismos ideales que juramos valorar y defender. Y, por supuesto, por las personas que amaba.

Y yo seguiría viviendo para amarlas.

El dúo de bastardas apareció prontamente y volaron hacia mí, como cohetes antiaéreos. Ahora en mis dominios y con una vista más efectiva, podría dejar de preocuparme por espacios cerrados y hacer gala de mi superioridad como cazadora. Usando la constelación de la Osa Mayor como guía, el conglomerado de estrellas que en mi tribu se conocía en idioma lakota como _Wičhákhiyuhapi_ y que nos era bastante útil para la navegación nocturna, ascendí las alturas con celeridad, con las hermanas cuervo siguiéndome muy de cerca y acortando la distancia. Logramos elevarnos alrededor de ciento veinte metros, decena más, decena menos, acto inversamente proporcional a la temperatura, la cual disminuía raudamente conforme seguíamos escalando el firmamento.

Caí.

Sorpresivamente, cesé mi vigoroso aleteo para permitir a la gravedad tomar las riendas de mi trayectoria y, envolviéndome en mis alas como una momia, me desplomé en dirección semi-vertical hacia el suelo. Tan inesperada acción tenía un propósito: quedar detrás de las incautas córvidas, que a la velocidad que llevaban, reaccionaron demasiado tarde para cuando volví a extender mis extremidades y retomé mi vuelo, siendo ahora ellas las perseguidas. Elegí a Münina para ser mi objetivo y le di caza, con su hermana muy cerca de mí. La cuervo fugitiva descendía y giraba abruptamente de dirección, estando yo consciente que esa era señal para que su consanguínea de moño atacara al hallarse en posición ideal. Ahí era cuando me convertía en una estatua viviente y me dejaba caer para evadir las cuchillas de Hügina y proseguir correteando a Münina.

La estrategia era efectiva, aunque era obvio que las adversarias cambiarían la suya pronto. En la siguiente evasión que la pelinegra sin moño realizó, en vez de dejarme caer, me alcé repentinamente, dando un giro y quedando justo detrás de Hügina. Ésta ya tenía preparadas las cuchillas para insertarlas en mi piel y logré invertir de nuevo los papeles. No era la primera vez que realizaba tales ejercicios, pues practicaba tácticas con mis otras compañeras cazadoras en Montana, aunque esta era de las pocas ocasiones en que resultaba a la primera. Dado que mis victorias eran contadas, el poder superar a dos simpatizantes de terroristas me era apoteósico.

Noté que la zona posterior de su vestido estaba bastante dañada, denotándola como la infeliz a quien le dejé cicatrices en sus nalgas aguadas. Me propuse a crearle más y me abalancé sobre la córvida de moño, lista para demostrarle lo que las garras auténticas eran capaces de lograr sin necesidad de aditamentos artificiales. Las arpías debemos infligir daño primero con los medios que la naturaleza nos dio, es parte de nuestra cultura. Incluso cuando yo usaba _tasers_ en la mías, eran sólo un remate de lo que mis zarpas ya podían lograr por sí solas. Además de detener a un par de criminales, el derrotar a esa dos era una cuestión de honor para la especie.

Descendí encima de Hügina, alcanzando su espalda debido a su constante movimiento. Empero, fui sorprendida por su familiar, quien actualmente cumplió la venganza de su consanguínea al hundir sus cuchillas en mi trasero. En la escena más bizarra (y dolorosa para mí) que haya concebido, yo insertaba mis zarpas en la espalda de una cuervo a la vez que otra me ensartaba punzocortantes cuchillos en los glúteos, todo en pleno vuelo. Lograr mantener la estabilidad era demasiado difícil y mantener prisionera a la córvida no valía lo suficiente para justiciar el riesgo de perder fuerza y quedar a su merced, así que la liberé.

Con la arpía suelta y con el peso disminuido, pude aletear hacia atrás para impulsarme y propinarle un cabezazo trasero a Münina, obligándola a dejar de torturar mi posterior al momento que Hügina me sostuvo del pecho con sus patas y, sin soltarme, se dejó caer en picada. Pude aletear, pero su gemela me atrapó por atrás, sosteniendo mis alas. Sudé más frío que el aire invernal que se respiraba mientras contemplaba cómo la fábrica y el suelo se hacían cada vez más grandes mientras descendíamos igual que un asteroide a punto de causar la siguiente extinción masiva. La horrísona cacofonía del viento en nuestros oídos por la extrema velocidad sería insoportable para cualquiera. Ya fuera que pretendieran soltarme a última hora para dejarme estrellarme o decidieran morir conmigo, debía hacer algo.

Por suerte, yo era una halcón.

La celeridad era mi fuerte, era capaz de descender a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora en picada, soportando el vértigo que una aceleración de tal calibre causaría. Las córvidas no, sus cuerpos no habían sido diseñados para tal intensidad y su agarre disminuyó. Ergo, no era de extrañarse que, a pesar de encontrarme apresada por ambos frentes, yo todavía poseyera energía suficiente para liberarme de mis captoras y emprender vuelo antes que chocáramos con el techo de la factoría. La celeridad de la gravedad hizo a mis contrincantes el recuperar el vuelo tardíamente, brindándome otra oportunidad para atrapar a una de ellas. Opté por Münina, ya que era la más cercana y también porque me las debía por herirme el trasero.

Los halcones no capturan a sus presas, las destrozan. Cuando posé mis ocho garras en el enjuto culo de esa córvida endemoniada, me aseguré de que estas se le quedaran perfectamente grabadas y penetraran lo más recóndito de su impío ser mientras me dejaba caer hacia el piso. Antes de chocar con el techo de la fábrica, alcé vuelo y volví a elevarme, soltando por un segundo a mi captura y tomándola de los hombros. Estaba castigándola antes de rematarla en el suelo. Ese fue el momento en el que su hermana intervino y me propinó una fuerte patadas con ambas piernas en el costado, pero sin hacerme soltar a su consanguínea. Acelerando mi aleteo, gané suficiente altura para descender en picada hacia la zona donde se hallaban los tubos de desagüe de la factoría, dejando a Hügina atrás.

Estrellé a Münina contra el lodo, estampándole la cara directamente entre el barro y el agua sucia. Daba igual si tragaba una panoplia de bacterias, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a regodearse con la podredumbre del mundo; sólo la devolvía a su estado natural. Su gemela arremetió por enésima ocasión, recibiéndola yo con una furtiva patada directamente en su horrible rostro. El golpe fue certero y su negro antifaz moldeado como el visor de algún yelmo se soltó. Contemplé horrorizada al ver que la máscara escondía un par de ojos mutilados, con la piel alrededor de las cuencas oculares cicatrizada y llena de granos, algunos infectados con cetrina pus.

Esta debía ser la clase de reacciones adversas al suero de las que Dyne nos advirtió; una execrable muestra del exiguo valor que posee la vida cuando se cae en las garras del crimen. Por un efímero intervalo de tiempo, sentí lástima por la mujer frente a mí, cuya vista no estaba perdida, pero igualmente había sido cegada en su mente por la mano del terrorismo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ella aún poseía la suficiente consciencia para hacerme daño a mí y al mundo, por lo que era mi obligación dejarla fuera de combate. Eliminando la compasión hacia la cuervo por ser un cruel experimento, continué descargando golpes sobre ella.

Hasta que su hermana me electrocutó.

Münina, habiéndose adjudicado uno de mis _tasers_ , colocándoselo en su pulgar, me paralizó con una contundente descarga y aprovechó mi inmovilidad para estamparme con el suelo al tiempo que su gemela se le unía. Mientras yo era dilacerada, Hügina se retiró el cinturón de su vestimenta y lo usó para amarrarme los brazos. Traté de zafarme y su gemela volvió a darme otra descarga, paralizándome. Revelando las esposas plásticas que nosotras cargábamos, me apresaron las piernas y mis dígitos, negándome toda posibilidad de escape. Malditas tramposas.

Quedando a su merced, la pelinegra del moño, después de patearme el estómago, me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a elevarme. El cielo había empezado a tapizarse de cumulonimbos, anunciando una inminente tormenta. El horizonte quedaba por debajo de la altura usual conforme pasaban los segundos, con Hügina aumentando la fuerza de sus aleteos y ascendiendo a más de ciento cincuenta metros en el aire. Cuando la desgraciada me soltó, pude jurar que mi ropa interior había cambiado a color amarillo y mi corazón se detuvo por completo.

No había peor pesadilla para una especie voladora que no poder extender sus alas cuando se está en precipitación completa a más de una centena y media del piso. Con el aire golpeándome los tímpanos como tambores por la excesiva velocidad, apreté los dientes y esperé a que mi muerte fuera instantánea. Mi vida entera comenzó a pasar frente a mis ojos, desde que era una polluela con sus primeras plumas hasta el momento que me hallé derrotando un batallón de terroristas a lado de mis aliadas, especialmente mi amada arachne.

Y entonces, Münina me detuvo.

A centímetros de haberme pulverizado en la tierra, la cuervo detuvo mi caída en seco y repitió la acción de su hermana, elevándose al cenit del firmamento, ya nublado. Las negras nubes de los ominosos cumulonimbos a sotavento se arremolinaban sobre nosotras, con la córvida riéndose, haciendo una tétrica alusión que prontamente yo imitaría a una gota en la precipitación. Yo no había perdido las esperanzas de quedar libre, pero entre las ataduras y el cansancio, mis energías no bastarían para escapar. Estaban jugando conmigo como con pedazo de trapo desechable, se mofaban de haber convertido a lo que sería su predadora natural en su juguete. No tenían la mente atrofiada, sólo eran unas desalmadas; traidoras a nuestras raíces, a nuestra especie y al mundo entero.

Indispuesta a morir de una manera tan indigna para una arpía, inicié a balancearme como un péndulo en el aire; no para tratar de doblarme acrobáticamente y golpear a mi captora, sino crear un lastre por medio de la gravedad y retrasarla en su ascenso. Los cuervos son fuertes, pero no tanto como una relativamente pesada rapaz y sus alas cedían a mi constante vaivén. Necesitaba desesperadamente tiempo para que mi plan funcionara ya que la otra hermana se apresuró a detenerme. Finalmente, la fortuna cayó literalmente del cielo: lluvia. El agua era un serio inconveniente para las plumas de un arpía aérea, tornándolas pesadas y denegando un vuelo, incluso entre las subespecies más poderosas. Pero, si el aguacero no era suficiente para convencerlas de cesar en su intento de asesinato, entonces los electrones en la atmósfera se encargarían de obligarlas a detenerse de una buena vez.

Relámpagos.

Los rayos son el némesis natural de toda arpía, representando la furia en bruto de la naturaleza misma concentrada en un luminoso y letal envase eléctrico. Las descargas de energía, saetas tan veloces y cortantes como _Gungnir_ , la devastadora lanza mágica de Odín, comenzaron a hacer su aparición, iluminando el firmamento de blanco puro por centésimas de segundo antes de devolverle a la oscuridad sus dominios. Aterradas y paralizadas por la repentina aparición de un enemigo que no podrían subyugar, Münina me soltó inadvertidamente y caí como un saco de cemento desde una altura de quince metros, estrellándome con el techo de la fábrica.

Si no terminé con mi esqueleto destruido y parapléjica fue debido a que el metal del edificio era lo suficiente duro para detenerme y, al mismo tiempo, se hallaba tan débil que el choque fue amortiguado al quebrarse durante el impacto. Para aumentar mi buena suerte, mi destino final fue un grupo de cajas de cartón, aunque el porrazo me sacó todo el aire. Recuperándome de la anoxia (pero no del dolor) y tosiendo por el polvo de los escombros, empecé la búsqueda de algún material filoso que me liberara de mis ligaduras. El cinturón fue cortado sin problemas por un extremo metálico de una viga oxidada, pero las esposas plásticas requerirían algo más fuerte. Estaban diseñadas para soportar hasta ogros, así que no bastaría con un cuchillo.

Desgraciadamente, mis inquisidoras de bruno plumaje empapado por la tormenta no dilataron en aparecer desde las sombras con su cabello mojado cubriéndoles el rostro, apenas dejando ver una sola de sus rojas pupilas y esclerótica cubierta de vasos sanguíneos. Me preocupé y mascullé al mismo tiempo; ambas bastardas se hicieron con mis manos protéticas y en estas cargaban con un _skeggöx_ , el hacha de batalla característica de los guerreros nórdicos, recordándome a las tomahawk ornamentales de mi tribu. Estaban decoradas en sus hojas con la figura de una serpiente; símbolo perfecto para unas ponzoñosas traidoras como ellas. Se acercaron por ambos frentes, caminando lentamente y relamiéndose los labios. Jodidas psicópatas.

Hügina fue la primera en atacar, logrando mover mi cuello lo suficientemente veloz para esquivar el mortal filo de su hacha, incrustándose esta en el suelo. Mis extremidades todavía permanecían apresadas y lo único que podía hacer era rodar para evitar perderlas. Estando yo en extrema desventaja ante las dos, en una triste ironía, me alegré que optaran por torturarme mentalmente al caminar con parsimonia y darme tiempo para moverme en lugar de simplemente cortarme la cabeza, siendo tan absurdamente fácil. Reían, me escupían mientras yo me arrastraba con dificultad por el piso como una lombriz, oyendo el chirriar de sus navajas rasgar las plataformas metálicas y el sonido de sus armas chocando con estas, erizándome la piel y las plumas.

Empero, inversamente proporcional al recorrer de las manecillas, su paciencia se agotaba a cada segundo y arremetían con mayor intensidad, cada vez con menos tolerancia, reduciendo la ventana de tiempo que me permitiera escapar. Cuando parte de las escamas aviares de mis piernas fueron marginalmente laceradas de un furtivo hachazo, supe que ya no deseaban prolongar su juego. No supe si moriría cercenada o por el paro cardiaco que amenazaba con darme a cualquier segundo, pero estando completamente indefensa ante dos dementes armadas era demasiado para mi joven bomba cardiaca.

Desesperada y aterrada, frenéticamente rodé tanto como pude, tratando de bajarme de las plataformas en donde me encontraba, incluso si debía dejarme caer como una alfombra enrollada sobre cajas y barriles. El dolor y los moretones se curaban, perder una extremidad no. Inadvertidamente, acabé en un callejón sin salida, con las dos acercándose tétricamente a mi posición. La lluvia escurriéndose por los agujeros en el techo, los relámpagos creando sombras profundas y blancos puros en una dicotómica fracción de segundo, el rechinar de los vetustos andamios y la risa psicótica de mis ejecutoras; una escena sacada de mis más horribles pesadillas, y aún así seguía siendo inconcebible. Hügina lanzó un grito y saltó para abrirme el cráneo con su arma; yo cerré los ojos.

Y la plataforma se vino abajo.

El peso aumentado por el impacto del brinco terminó por quebrar el oxidado andamio y la estructura entera se vino abajo. Las córvidas no pudieron volar debido a las manos postizas y cayeron junto a mí, perdiendo ambas sus armas. Tuve la enorme fortuna de un pedazo de hierro se le viniera encima las gemelas, dándome tiempo para acercarme a una de las hachas e intentar cortar alguna de mis ataduras. Münina fue la primera en recuperarse y cargar hacía mí, blandiendo la _skeggöx_. Para mi buena suerte, el escombro en sus ojos, el cabello alborotado más la furia debieron hacerle perder el sentido de la profundidad porque, a pesar de que yo no pude hacer nada más que moverme torpemente para intentar evadirla, el filo del arma actualmente no me rebanó las piernas, sino que terminó cortando el plástico endurecido de las esposas. Estaba libre.

Volví al juego. Con un soberbio puntapié en la sesera de la cuervo, me incorporé y empecé a castigarla a base de patadas. Aprender a defenderse y atacar con las piernas es vital para toda especie que no posee manos, y mi elasticidad iba bien con la destreza de mis extremidades inferiores. Aunque tampoco es que recuperar mi caminar me hubiera dado la victoria instantánea: todavía estaba aferrándome a sobrevivir y las oponentes aún tenían demasiada ventaja, sólo que ahora poseía mejores oportunidades para inclinar la balanza. Yo seguía esquivando con dificultad a Münina, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con alas atadas al tiempo que su gemela se levantaba y tomaba su arma, corriendo a auxiliar a su consanguínea.

Me estaba cansando, ya llevaba demasiado atrapada en esa prisión de metal y concreto, además de que las heridas y la sangre perdida me estaban afectado desde que finalizamos nuestro último tiroteo. Las medicinas y tranquilizantes calmaban hasta cierto punto, pero entre cuchillas, caídas y la fatiga del esfuerzo físico, ya no soportaría por más tiempo. Mis plumas continuaban siendo retiradas una por una en la trifulca, así como algunas hebras de mi cabello, ya sea por mis bruscos movimientos defensivos o el letal filo de la cabeza de la _skeggöx_ , que ya me había cortado suficiente para hacer a mi uniforme un pedazo de trapo más que un atavío profesional. Hügina era la más peligrosa y su agresividad era la que más daño me había hecho. Harta de que yo prosiguiera escapando de su arma, la córvida la arrojó en dirección a mi cabeza, pudiendo yo agacharme raudamente para evitarla.

El hacha impactó a su hermana.

Münina, quien se encontraba detrás de mí después de haberse escondido en las sombras para emboscarme, fue quien recibió el golpe en seco del filo del arma de su consanguínea en su extremidad superior derecha. No se la cercenó, pero el objeto se enterró profundamente en la unión del brazo y antebrazo, destruyéndole el hueso, los nervios y demás ligamentos, efectivamente inutilizándole el ala. Todas contemplamos horrorizadas cómo los borbotones de roja sangre fluían como una cascada de tan infausta herida, arrojando a la víctima de rodillas al suelo mientras se desgarraba la garganta del indescriptible dolor. La cuervo lesionada intentaba removerse fútilmente el hacha con sus dígitos mientras la hemoglobina proseguía escapándose y tiñendo sus negras plumas del color del granate. Ese debió ser el fin de la pelea, con Hügina haciéndome a un lado para auxiliar a su hermana, quizás rogándome que le ayudara a evitar que pereciera.

Nada de eso sucedió.

Ignorando el dolor y más furibunda que antes, Münina optó por incorporarse y regresar a la carga contra mí, apoyada por su gemela. Me parecía insólito que prefiriera intentar asesinarme estando ella al borde de perder la vida por desangramiento, pero quizás era el efecto nocivo de ese suero, habiéndola convertido en una máquina de matar carente de todo sentido de autopreservación, o quizás era el trance berseker que su sangre nórdica le dictaba. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ni siquiera un accidente de tal magnitud detendrían a mis adversarias en su vesánica misión. Golpear, maniobrar, salvarse de suerte, repetir; era increíble como el luchar por la vida de una podía sonar tan monótono si no se experimenta en carne propia tan inefable infierno. Los corredores no eran infinitos y yo me estaba viendo acorralada nuevamente; el destino parecía quererme muerta.

Y se hizo la luz.

Aquello sucedió cuando un relámpago cayó cerca de nosotras, iluminando el lugar a través de las aberturas de los ventiladores industriales y ensordeciendo el ambiente con un cacofónico estruendo, paralizando a mis atacantes. Con un golpe de suerte literalmente caído del cielo, aproveché la confusión y salí de mi propia astrafobia para desarmar a mis enemigas y deshacerme de sus hachas. Logré dejar fuera de combate a la arpía con el ala herida y traté de hacer lo mismo con la del moño, pero esta última reaccionó y blandió su arma contra mí, esquivándole y cortando ella por accidente las esposas en mis alas cuando las contraje instintivamente para protegerme. Finalmente, podía volar.

No desperdicié el regalo que la electricidad natural me obsequió y me elevé en los aires para ir por Hügina. Ésta se deshizo de su mano artificial y arma para perseguirme, sin embargo, yo resulté más veloz y pronto ella se encontró con mis garras impactando su frente, sometiéndola. Volteé a ver a la otra córvida, levantándose pesadamente, respirando con dificultad y tercamente sosteniendo su _skeggöx_. Alzando ella su arma y, para incrédula sorpresa mía, la pelinegra, babeando como un animal rabioso, terminó por finalizar lo que su consanguínea inició y se cortó su extremidad. El ala cercenada cayó al suelo, así como el resto de la sangre, esparciendo el líquido hasta que el torrente disminuyó de intensidad.

Así es como ella murió.

El exánime cuerpo de Münina se desplomó boca abajo en el piso, quedando como un funesto testamento de lo que sucede cuando la mente se destruye por completo. Absurdo, totalmente absurdo. Decidió morir porque su eficiencia había sido reducida, así como su utilidad para Völund. El crimen les arrancó el libre albedrío y les entregó vidas incompletas, voluntades arruinadas. Sólo eran un cadáver anónimo que nadie recordaría, cosa que sucedió frente a mis ojos. Sentí lástima por una congénere menos, pero no era momento para sentimentalismos, pues su gemela, sin dilación o consternación alguna por la súbita pérdida de su propia familiar, cargó directamente hacia mí.

Ya estaba harta de esto.

Fastidiada de tan interminable litigio sin sentido y hastiada de ver tan poco aprecio por la vida, especialmente el de la familia, me di la vuelta y le propiné un soberbio rodillazo en el estómago, tumbándola. Quitándole el guante postizo y colocándomelo, intenté montarme encima de ella y molerle el rostro a puñetazos. Empero, Hügina alzó sus piernas y una de las cuchillas en sus garras me alcanzó justo arriba de la ceja izquierda. Grité en agonía al sentir el frío acero recorrer verticalmente mi epidermis, creando un doloroso surco hasta detenerse en la mejilla. De no ser por el desnivel de la cuenca ocular, mi ojo también hubiera sido rasgado por el dilacerante metal y hasta pude haberlo perdido. Sentí la sangre, aún caliente, brotar de mi herida.

Retrocedí parcialmente por la punzada, gruñendo guturalmente, pero no detuve mi acometida y empecé a destruirle la cara a base de golpes, estrellando su cabeza contra el piso. Mi fuerza superior de rapaz y coraje fueron piezas clave para subyugarla de inmediato, pero más lo era mi vesánica cólera. Ya no quería pensar en que era una congénere o en que sus acciones fueron en parte motivadas contra su voluntad original, sólo deseaba acabar con ella y poner fin a esto de una vez por todas. Detestaba admitirlo, pero era mucho más sencillo cumplir mi trabajo cuando dejaba de considerar al oponente como persona y lo reducía a un concepto vilificado fácilmente acusable.

No era técnicamente algo moralmente aceptable, pero sí bastante justificable. Y mientras ayudara a concluir la misión, era válido. Sin embargo, siendo sincera, mi mayor motivo para seguir usando su fea cara como mi saco de golpeo anti-estrés era el hecho de que ellas intentaran deshacerse de mí tan ignominiosamente con métodos igual de infaustos, rechazando su orgullo como arpías. Clavándole un último puñetazo en la quijada, dejándola débil, le di la vuelta, tomé una de sus alas con las mías y le pisé el codo, doblándolo invertidamente en una especie de llave para mantenerla sometida. Gruñendo y sin soltarla, me incliné hacia ella.

– "La naturaleza nos proveyó con las armas necesarias para ser excelentes depredadoras. Energía en las alas para surcar los cielos, agilidad en los músculos para atacar, resistencia en los huesos para defendernos y, sobre todo, fuerza en las garras para cazar. Somos armas poderosas y perfectas; el resto son herramientas para auxiliarnos en nuestra labor, no hacer el trabajo por nosotras." – Declaré, tensando su ala. – "A pesar de que recurro a fusiles, pistolas y demás artilugios, sólo son para complementar mi destreza innata. Y lo más importante: jamás uso las armas para matar. En el extremo caso que me viera obligada a quitarle la vida a alguien, lo haría con garras, alas y dientes, no con balas, cuchillos, explosivos…"

Me acerqué aun más a ella.

– "O la gravedad…" – Aseveré. – "Cuando dejas que ésta sea quien le arrebate la existencia a tu captura, renuncias a tu responsabilidad de tus actos y le das la espalda a todo compromiso como cazadora al tomar una opción fácil. Yo quizás me haya desligado de mi familia y tribu, pero jamás abandoné mi legado como rapaz, como arpía. Ahora tú, además de tus pecados como cooperadora terrorista y asesina, con ese imperdonable acto de cobardía sobre mí y deshonor hacia nuestra estirpe, has perdido todo derecho a ser considerada parte de nosotras."

Con fuerza, empecé a torcerle el brazo más pronunciadamente.

– "Yo, Cetania, _Ozuye_ de segunda clase de la tribu _Wankatanka_ y siguiendo el código de nuestra estirpe…" – Promulgué. – "Sentencio que tú, Hügina, traidora y criminal, ya no perteneces a nuestra especie y te niego el privilegio de ser llamada arpía. Ergo, te condeno a pagar la mayor vergüenza: desterrarte del cielo."

Raudamente y sin titubear, doblé completamente su ala, rompiéndosela. Ella emitió un agudo y dolido grito de inconmensurable dolor al sentir sus huesos quebrarse, inutilizando su habilidad principal, humillándola tanto su cuerpo como su orgullo. Parecía cruel, pero esa era la ley en mi tribu y, aunque ella fuera una cuervo común, mi posición como rapaz y agente de MOE me otorgaba la autoridad para impartirle justicia a una terrorista. Incluso si lograba recuperarse, debería pasar el resto de su vida sabiendo que recibió el máximo castigo no letal de su especie. Podría elevarse en el firmamento, pero siempre estaría atrapada en la culpa e infamia, sabiendo que fue derrotada y rechazada.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra y ella demasiado inapetente para oponer resistencia alguna, la tomé de su otra ala y, buscando en su ropa, encontré otra esposa plástica. Amarrándola a una viga de metal, la despojé de su calzado de cuchillas y me hice con su _skeggöx_ ; sería un excelente trofeo de guerra. Dejé a la pelinegra ahí, deprimida y adolorida. Me acerqué a su hermana fallecida y recuperé mi segunda mano postiza, así como su arma. Dejé de sentir lástima u odio por ambas, ya no me importaba lo que les sucediera, sólo quería irme a casa antes que terminara por deshumanizarme.

Había suficiente luz para permitir verme reflejada en la argenta hoja del hacha y contemplé la enorme cicatriz en mi ojo derecho, con sangre escurriendo en pocas cantidades, tiñéndome aún más de rojo el rostro pintado y el suelo. Suspiré tanto por resignación como por alivio; esta aventura me había marcado de por vida, literalmente, pero había sobrevivido. Y, con suerte, también me fortalecería. Antes de retirarme y regresar a buscar a ese infeliz de Jerkson, observé a la peripatética córvida, viéndome con ojos que todavía guardaban rencor hacia mi persona. Suspirando de nuevo, empecé a revisar mi uniforme maltratado hasta que encontré con lo que buscaba: vendas médicas, las únicas que no me retiraron.

– " _Patch you up._ " – Le dije, arrojándoselas cerca de ella. – " _Bitch._ "

Sin siquiera esperar alguna clase de respuesta, me alejé de ahí, aún tenía un trabajo qué terminar.

 **[–+–+–+–** ** _"Una era de hachas…"_** **–+–+–+–]**

– "¡Hija de…!"

No tuve tiempo de gritar cuando Jaëgersturm y Cetania fueron atacadas por sus contrincantes, ya que Ragnhild Märna, la jörmundgander, me sostuvo del cuello y reptó a gran velocidad hasta salir de las oficinas de ese miserable sueco malnacido. Su agarre me trituraba la tráquea y pudo matarme en cualquier momento, pero la reptil quería jugar conmigo antes de eliminarme. Eso me preocupaba; significaba que tenía larga experiencia quitando vidas y que disfrutaba de prolongar el sufrimiento, confiada, segura de su victoria. Un fanático motivado es doblemente peligroso, y una descendiente de la serpiente de _Midgard_ lo es aún más. Ella siguió llevándome en sus manos hasta arrojarme hacia una pila de barriles vacíos.

Me incorporé de inmediato, pero el lugar se mantenía en completa oscuridad, sin alguna fuente de luz para guiarme. Escuché a la mujer seguir reptando y me guié por el sonido para rastrearla, manteniéndome siempre a la defensiva. A pesar de ser una especie vampírica y por lo tanto nocturna, siempre odié la oscuridad. Detestaba perder la ventaja de la vista y la eficiencia de mis reflejos, además de que las penumbras me recordaban a mi turbio pasado, cuando las sombras eran el presagio de mi aparición para mis incautas víctimas a manos de mis quitinosas extremidades. Bajo el manto de las tinieblas, la vida se extingue y la sangre no puede verse, pero sí palparse, olerse y escucharse.

Y jamás olvidarse.

Sacudí mi cabeza. La sierpe no lo sabía, no tenía idea de mis memorias invocadas; no debía preocuparme porque intentara usar mis debilidades, sólo en defenderme y derrotarla. Continué oyéndola moverse, esta vez agregándose distintos sonidos metálicos graves, como si cargara alguna especie de contenedor. Me extrañé y preparé mis espolones en alerta, con aquellos ruidos siguiéndose generando. Entonces, la respuesta al enigma de aquellas resonancias llegó no sólo a mis oídos, sino también a mi sistema olfativo. La inconfundible reverberación del líquido junto al evidente olor del combustible me hizo sudar frío y espetar el nombre de la poiquiloterma. No había duda: era gasolina.

La jörmundgander esparcía el combustible por varios lugares, según mis deducciones, más nunca atacó. Tragué saliva y traté de buscar algún lugar alto, pero la enorme cola de la escamosa me impedía moverme, arrojándome de nuevo a mi zona. Comprendiendo que ella me quería dentro de tal espacio y que mis posibilidades de escapar estando ciega eran demasiado bajas, preferí esperar a que se revelara; si iba a morir, no sería huyendo. Ahí, ella encendió un tubo de metal con un pedazo de tela, a manera de antorcha. La naranja luz iluminó el rostro de la sierpe, ostentando una macabra sonrisa. Descubrí que ella pudo moverse en la oscuridad gracias a que se había hecho con mis goggles de visión nocturna. Sus albugíneos dientes y rojas pupilas hacían juego con la pintura facial con diseño de cráneo, parcialmente ocultos por su larga cabellera añil.

Sin borrar su siniestra mueca, encendió un rastro de gasolina en el suelo, creándose así un camino de fuego que prontamente alumbró el lugar, descubriendo que me encontraba en alguna bodega de la fábrica, quizás la sección donde yo y la arachne nos introducimos. Las flamas se esparcieron en un parpadeo y crearon un anillo de fuego alrededor de la estructura, marcando el perímetro donde nuestra batalla se llevaría a cabo. Las puertas se mantenían cerradas, no había ventanas, los filtros de aire en el techo evitarían que el humo nos asfixiara por un tiempo hasta saturarse y la poiquiloterma también se había hecho con mi máscara antigás, pero esa no era mi preocupación en ese momento. Lo que me quitó el aliento y me hizo casi caerme al piso, fue darme cuenta de qué era lo que ella había usado como antorchas adicionales del improvisado cuadrilátero.

Personas vivas.

Los malhechores a los que nos habíamos enfrentado eran las verdaderas lámparas que brindaban luz y calor, envueltos en hambrientas llamaradas. Ya fueran que estuvieran empalados en las paredes por varas de metal o yaciendo en el piso, amarrados de sus extremidades y amordazados, todos a quienes derrotamos se convirtieron en combustible viviente para tan inefable fogata. Cuando las mordazas en sus bocas fueron también consumidas por el fuego, fuimos invadidas con una horrísona cacofonía de gritos de excesivo dolor y agonía, un infernal concierto de horror y muerte que carcomía con cruel parsimonia la carne y huesos de los desafortunados. La sangre ardía, la piel se calcinaba, los dantescos gritos desaparecían entre la vorágine incandescente y la risa de mi adversaria sólo parecía aumentar sus decibeles.

Víctima de experimentación mental o no, la jörmundgander no estaba loca, sino que era una completa psicópata extrema, asesina y pirómana desalmada que no dilataría en volverme parte de su colección de execrables antorchas biológicas. Como si necesitara dejarlo en claro, tomó las piernas de dos de los ahora occisos, todavía ardiendo, y los blandió como si fueran espadas, creando espeluznantes formas en el aire mientras les daba vueltas en sus manos. No sabía que me paralizaba más: la infausta imagen de esa demente usando cadáveres como armas o la sangre combinada con gasolina que su constante rotar arrojaba a mi dirección, volviéndome aún más inflamable.

Besé el suelo tan pronto ella inició su ataque. Creí que trataría de golpearme con los cuerpos, pero la reptil optó por arrojarme a los muertos, tiñendo las paredes con sangre y esparciendo restos ardientes tan pronto impactaban en esta, creando un nefasto collage rojinegro iluminado por las flamas del odio. Mientras los muertos eran usados para decorar los grises muros, yo intentaba mantenerme viva para planear alguna estrategia. A pesar de ser básicamente una lamia marina y requerir de la humedad para sentirse a gusto, las jörmundganders poseen genes dracónidas, volviéndolas bastante resistentes al intenso calor que de otra manera le hubiera sofocado. Ojalá yo también contara con sangre de dragón para soportar el insoportable bochorno.

Ataqué directamente.

Era una idea suicida, pero el esperar a que mi endotermia superara a la de mi adversaria y la obligara a crear una salida antes de asfixiarse había sido una idea descartada, especialmente desde que esta poseía mi máscara antigás y fácilmente podría dejarme encerrada después de huir. Si bien no podría vencerla con rapidez, podría hacerla moverse y dejar que su masivo cuerpo creara alguna ruta de escape por accidente. Empero, ella no permitía acercarme lo suficiente sin que su poderosa y larga cola me detuviera, todo sin necesidad de trasladar su torso. Dirigir mi asalto hacia la cola, especialmente la punta, que era bastante sensible, me sería igual de dificultoso sin terminar primero apresada entre sus constrictores músculos.

Cuando estuve a punto de lograr acercarme a cuatro metros del punto ciego de su torso, fui impactada por uno de sus proyectiles en el costado, un pedazo de carne chamuscada que anteriormente fuera un demonio, noqueándome e incendiando mi uniforme en el proceso. Me apresuré a apagar las llamas al tiempo que evitaba más cuerpos arrojados, una tarea para nada sencilla, con el constante movimiento avivando las flamas. Finalmente logré extinguirlas, pero el abastecimiento de occisos no parecía tener fin para la imparable sierpe, que continuaba recogiéndolos y lanzándolos.

Fue en uno de esos momentos que noté que ella jamás recogía los que habían quedado fuera del anillo de fuego. Ya que ella también estaba cubierta del mismo combustible y por ende también estaba en riesgo de envolverse en las flamas, me extrañaba la inusual aversión. No fue hasta que, en un pequeño intervalo en el que Ragnhild buscó otro cadáver disponible, avisté el material que recubría sus brazos, justo debajo de su armadura de escamas: vendas. Tal vez para ocultar heridas o alguna otra razón desconocida, pero ahora conocía la razón para que ella evitara cruzarse por el fuego. Sonaba absurdo al estar rodeado por éste, pero seguramente su piel no poseía la resistencia de sus escamas.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Con su punto vulnerable revelado, sólo requería de la oportunidad para explotarlo. Por un momento pensé en arrojarle de nuevo los cadáveres, pero sacudí mi cabeza para borrar tal pensamiento; esa era la antigua yo, el fantasma de la inhumana asesina que aún se negaba a morir por completo. Si deseaba probar que mi redención era real, y lo era, entonces debía alejarme de esas funestas maquinaciones. Soy una empusa, una orgullosa descendiente de Hécate y una agente de la ley; podré ser violenta y fría, pero nunca amoral. En lugar de recurrir a los cuerpos exánimes de mis enemigos, usé mis espolones para cortar las uniones de mi chaleco antibalas e incendiarlo.

No necesité de vara, pues mi extremidad mantoidea era suficiente para cargar con el objeto ardiendo mientras arremetía contra la jörmundgander. Ésta trató naturalmente de usar su gigantesca cola, pero me escabullí por los pequeños huecos que el anillo de fuego poseía, espacios por los que ella no se atrevía a cruzar y que me ayudaron a rodearla. Había explotado su primera debilidad: los límites que ella misma impuso. Giovanna me instruyó siempre en ese punto, en atacar las flaquezas del adversario y no decantarse en nivelar el campo de juego para obtener un enfrentamiento justo.

En eso difería con mis compañeras. Estaba segura que Jaëgersturm y la rapaz, cazadoras innatas, tratarían de luchar contra sus oponentes en términos similares, por honor, especialmente la arachne. A mí me daba igual el concepto de pelea equitativa, la superioridad debe obtenerse de manera rápida y eficiente para evitar darle oportunidad al enemigo de responder. Un pequeño chance al contrincante y una podría terminar muerta. Una de las mayores realidades que aprendí como una matona de los Bakos fue que en ocasiones una debe colocar su orgullo a un lado e ir por la victoria directa. No hay nada más peligroso que esperar a que el retador luche limpiamente, no hay prestigio que ganar al enfrentarlos; eso sólo se logra cuando los derrotamos.

Saltando sobre el fuego, me aferré con un espolón a su cuerpo, la dureza de mi quitina permitiéndome sostenerme firmemente al atravesar esa dura capa de escamas reforzadas, vestigio de su linaje dracónida. Resistí lo que pude, tratando de no caerme y aguantando sus bruscos movimientos. Märna intentó envolverme y triturarme con su cola, pero yo regresaba a la (irónica) seguridad del fuego y arremetía de nuevo. No podría continuar con tal treta por demasiado tiempo, pues mi chaleco ya se estaba consumiendo en su totalidad y yo no soportaría más el dantesco calor, así que me arrojé de una vez por todas, escalando su cuerpo serpentino hasta llegar a su torso.

Le aventé la prenda en llamas directamente a la cara y ella lo bloqueó con facilidad. Ese era mi objetivo, distraerla lo suficiente para permitirme rodearle y terminar en su espalda. Como una jinete sobre un bronco mustango, me esforcé por no ser expelida en el aire e inserté con fuerza mis extremidades filosas en su armadura. Empero, las escamas que le recubrían la parte superior resultaron ser más sólidas de lo esperado y de no ser por unas pocas hendiduras que me sostuvieron, hubiera caído directamente al fuego. Escalando de nuevo, logré llegar hasta la cercanía de su cuello, donde podría atacar directamente a su cabeza o al menos removerle la máscara antigás.

Ella me atrapó.

Como si de una molesta mosca me tratara, la sierpe de pelo azul me tomó en sus garras y, sin demorarse, me acercó a su boca abierta. Contemplé en horror sus terroríficas fauces, una profunda cueva cubierta de afilados dientes, saliva y, por si necesitara más problemas, colmillos llenos de veneno. Igual que en los mitos nórdicos, las jörmundganders eran ponzoñosas, con un efecto más tóxico que paralizante, muy similar a la mordida infecciosa de un dragón de Komodo. Sin dejarme vencer por la reptil, logré liberar uno de mis espolones y, estando a centímetros de recibir la letal mordida, lo clavé en el techo de su boca, obligándola a liberarme por el dolor.

Caí al suelo y tan pronto me incorporé, volví a cargar contra ella. Furiosa, la lamia golpeó el suelo violentamente, creando un pequeño temblor que casi me saca de balance, pero que no evitó que volviera a subirme encima de ella. Ésta comenzó a rodar en un intento por aplastarme al tiempo que sus garras me buscaban alrededor de su cuerpo, pero fui más audaz y logré sostenerme del cuello de su armadura. Descubriendo que también gran parte de las vendas se encontraban al descubierto en tal región, me di a la tarea de encontrar algo para lograr incendiarla. Pensé en removerme mi camisa pero ahí noté que un pedazo de la tela era lo suficientemente largo para poder ser arrancado.

Tomándolo en mis manos, la arrancada fui yo cuando Ragnhild me arrojó directo a las flamas de un manotazo. No perdí el tiempo y, aunque me hallara literalmente en llamas, volví a correr en su dirección, escalando su espalda. Parecía obcecación en insistir en la misma técnica y en el mismo punto, pero estaba empecinada en terminarlo por la vía rápida. El enemigo nunca espera ataques directos cuando se encuentra en desventaja e incluso puede sonar que le estaba regalando una victoria fácil con mi aparente inmolación, pero esa era mi mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento tan imposible.

Salté a ella, esta vez escalando mejor al conocer los puntos huecos de su armadura, llegando hasta su cuello y encendiendo tanto su cabello como las vendas debajo de su vestimenta. Märna me agarró otra vez y me alejó con un manotazo, esta vez sus garras cortándome en el hombro izquierdo. Caí a centímetros de las llamas, con extremo calor lastimándome e incitándome a alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto, la jörmundgander se mantenía ocupada intentando extinguir las flamas que se comenzaban a extender por su cabellera y ropa. Eso debió alegrarme, había logrado mi objetivo y ahora podía atacarle mientras se hallara distraída.

Empero, yo me estaba quemando.

Mi contraataque quedaría cancelado para concentrarme en neutralizar el fuego en mí misma, rodando por el suelo y usando mis manos para apagar al resto. Justo cuando alejé la última llamarada de mi ropa, la reptil me aventó hacia la pared con un coletazo. Afortunadamente, fue más bien un empujón involuntario por intentar extinguirse las flamas o de lo contrario sus diez metros de músculos me hubieran pulverizado los huesos. Eso no significa que no doliera, habiéndome impactado justo donde la herida de la bala todavía seguía fresca. Parándome, observé a la nórdica detrás del anillo incandescente, consumiéndose aún por el infierno que ella creó. Desesperada y sin poder apaciguar la combustión, rompió las uniones de su armadura y la dejó caer, revelando lo oculto debajo de esta.

Crueldad.

Los vendajes cedieron lentamente, devoradas por las llamas, y un cuerpo completamente mutilado apareció después del fulgor. Indescriptible sería la forma lacónica de expresarlo, porque de recordar ver la epidermis quemada, llena de llagas y cortadas, casi similar a la de los cadáveres envueltos en las flamas, me era inaceptable por mi propia salud mental. El sólo saber que desde el inicio de su torso hasta el cuello la jörmundgander había sido víctima de tan obsceno acto de horror corpóreo era más que suficiente razón para dejar de verla como una bestia afectada por un detestable experimento inhumano. Sí, aún trataba de matarme, pero al menos comprendía mejor que la llevó a perder la cabeza y a degradarse por su nefasto comportamiento. Estaba dañada, completamente corrupta, arruinada; y la violencia era su mejor manera de lidiar con tan fatídica realidad.

Obviamente ella no estaba muy contenta al tener que mostrarse tan vulnerable.

Si parecía que hasta ese momento yo había tenido las cosas fáciles, algo que jamás pasó por mi cabeza, entonces ahora tal argumento carecía de validez total al hallarme corriendo constantemente de la pesada cola constrictora de mi adversaria. Ragnhild había abandonado el contenerse e inició a destruir todo a su alrededor con su cuerpo ofidio, arrasando con objetos inanimados y los enemigos chamuscados esparcidos por paredes y piso, creando otro collage de carne y sangre quemada. Vesánica ira brotaba de su boca, igual que la tóxica saliva. Ya no jugaría, ya no se divertiría torturándome; ahora me devoraría hasta el último átomo. Ya no eran huesos calcinados lo que me asediaba, sino pedazos de metal y concreto que la demolición de la poiquiloterma provocaba. Algunos de esos escombros me dieron, pero logré recuperarme al no ser letales.

Sin importarle ya si se incendiaba, empezó a perseguirme a través del fuego, ávida de hacerse con mi persona y maniobrando con sorprendente agilidad para poseer una figura tan voluminosa. Tuve miedo desde que la avisté, estaba al tanto del poder de una especie con linaje dracónida, pero ahora sentía auténtico pavor; observar a un monstruo legendario moverse con un furor atroz es una experiencia inefablemente aterradora. Siempre aparento frialdad y estoicismo frente a todo, pero he aprendido a no mostrarme débil ante el adversario; aunque en esta ocasión era todo un reto no paralizarse por tan inaudito despliegue de cólera nórdica sobre las llamas del mismísimo Inframundo. Comenzó a golpear la pared a base de puños, deseaba hacerme estragos, liquidarme como un inerme insecto.

Y creó una salida.

En su furibundo estado, la ofidia impactó tan vehementemente una de los muros que este se derrumbó y formó un agujero con espacio suficiente para que yo escapara. No lo pensé dos veces y pronto me dirigí a ese portal que significaba mi libertad. Estaba un poco alto y brinqué, aferrándome con mis espolones para escalar hasta finalmente subir por completo. Antes de salir de ese averno, un barril, afortunadamente vacío y de plástico, me dio en la espalda y caí al suelo lodoso. Estaba lloviendo y mi temperatura pasó de bochorno dantesco a húmedo frío en un instante, aunque prefería el congelarme y embarrarme con barro a continuar asfixiándome. Adolorida, intenté levantarme y recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe, pero volví a caer; el condenado barril fue más certero de lo esperado. Procurando ignorar tal dolencia y espetando el nombre de esa serpiente, pude incorporarme.

El discreto mascullar se volvió audible vituperación cuando Ragnhild, ya imbuida en la vesania absoluta, emergió de la estructura, derrumbando por completo la pared de metal y concreto con una briosa embestida. Rugió a todo pulmón como el monstruo que era, tornándose todavía más tétrica debido a la tormenta eléctrica que se desarrollaba. Me miró con todo el desprecio que podía concebirse y saltó directamente hacia mí, con sus garras listas para degollarme. Desesperadamente me hice a un lado, recibiendo un susto tremendo cuando el lodo atrapó uno de mis pies y casi permite que la jörmundgander me hiciera añicos al quedar yo demasiado cerca de sus manos.

No me trituró, pero la garra de su índice pudo alcanzarme la pestaña derecha, recorriendo hasta la mejilla. Fue un efímero instante, un veloz parpadeo, un roce no muy profundo, pero la herida ya estaba hecha, plasmando una vertical cicatriz en mi rostro. Tuve la enorme fortuna que lograra moverme a tiempo para evitar perder también mi ojo, aunque la sangre se me metía en este. Sacando mi pierna atorada al momento que Märna iba por la segunda acometida, proseguí escapando de su furia. Usando su cola, barrió una gran porción de la tierra enlodada, arrastrándome junto con esta y atrayéndola hacia ella misma. Tan pronto quedé a su alcance, sus puños iniciaron su contundente ofensiva.

Salvé por centímetros de volverme parte del barro y usé su cola para tomar impulso en la huída. Sólo podía correr, escalar de nuevo a su espalda y tratar de herirla en alguna zona vulnerable me sería difícil con el tremendo dolor que me afligía. Mi zona izquierda estaba casi entumecida y correr se me dificultaba aún más con las condiciones lluviosas del suelo. La lamia, por el contrario, no tenía problemas en trasladarse y atacó sin cesar, una y otra vez clavando sus garras en el piso y arrastrando tierra con su cola, cercándome. Viéndome sin salida, me arriesgué una última vez a un asalto final y me lancé atacarle, tratando de llegar a su espalda.

Saliendo del perímetro que delineó con su cuerpo y aprovechando que ella vacilaba sus movimientos de vez en cuando por los relámpagos, pude escabullirme detrás de ella y treparla. Advirtiendo el peligro, la jörmundgander se arrojó de espaldas para aplastarme, pero yo escalé por su hombro y quedé justo en el lugar que quería: su cara. No esperando a que ella se recuperara de su posición, alcé uno de mis espolones y ataqué directamente a su ojo derecho. La cegaría y le regresaría el favor de la cicatriz que me dejó de manera aún más sangrienta de un solo sablazo.

Ella simplemente me arrojó hacia un lado.

Me desplomé en el piso, amortiguado parcialmente por el barro, pero herida del costado por sus afiladas garras. El dolor me punzaba y me impedía moverme correctamente. Observé en pánico cómo ella se alzaba y se preparaba para aplastar definitivamente mi inerme persona que yacía patéticamente empapada por la lluvia, embarrada de lodo e incapaz de defenderse. La gigantesca lamia, saboreando su evidente triunfo, tomó en sus manos una enorme viga metálica oxidada y la aporreó en el suelo, para probar su firmeza. Convencida de su resistencia, Ragnhild reptó parsimoniosamente hacia mí, esbozando una demente sonrisa en sus ponzoñosos labios.

Apreté los dientes y la maldije mientras me arrastraba lentamente por la suciedad, hasta llegar a un contenedor vacío, donde me resguardé. Era imposible escapar ahora y sólo dilataría mi evidente aniquilación. Cerré los ojos cuando el primer impacto creó un horrísono eco dentro de esa caja que fungiría como mi metálico ataúd. La siguiente maldición fue sobre mi persona, odiaba que no pudiera contraatacar o hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar la muerte, pero toda la medicina nos había sido removida y no contaba con calmantes para apaciguar el dolor y regresar a la lucha.

Podría escapar mientras ella se distraía, pero uno de los golpes había deformado la salida, negándome posibilidad de huir de ahí antes de ser aplastada. Era en ese momento cuando más deseaba tener a la mano uno de los dientes que Zombina nos regaló, al menos así podría regresar el descanso eterno y vengarme de esa ofidia que continuaba asediándome sin descanso. La estructura cedía poco a poco y me puse en paz conmigo misma; parecía que finalmente pagaría por mis crímenes. Debería alegrarme por morir ante el mundo como una heroína, pero era una lástima no haber vivido lo suficiente para probarlo.

Y entonces, el mundo se tornó blanco.

La furia de la jörmundgander sólo era igualada por la vesania de la tormenta sobre nuestras cabezas, y esta última decidió comprobarlo al dejar libre una de sus muestras más claras de su avasallador poder, dejando caer un relámpago. Con un cegador destello, aún más poderoso que nuestras granadas flashbang, el extremo calor provocado por la peligrosa cercanía del rayo y la explosión generada al impactar el suelo casi me revientan los tímpanos y me sacudieron lo suficiente para hacerme caer, aunque estuviera sentada. La detonación desapareció con un violento eco, conmigo terminando con los pelos literalmente de punta por la excesiva estática reventada. Aproveché para poder escapar y lentamente me arrastré, dando un vistazo rápido al exterior, buscando a mi hostigadora de sangre fría.

Le dio.

Ragnhild había sido alcanzada por la brutal descarga eléctrica y ahora permanecía boca abajo en el piso, inerte, ostentando las llamadas marcas de Lichtenberg en su cola abultada y quizás también en su cuerpo cicatrizado. Su cabeza había perdido cabello alrededor de la línea entre los huesos parietal y frontal, creando un círculo chamuscado. Permanecí petrificada mientras el monzón proseguía inundando la tierra y las oscuras nubes tormentosas se iluminaban intermitentemente, anonadada por lo sucedido. Pasado un minuto y con lentitud, me acerqué a la jörmundgander, asegurándome de tener listos mis espolones de ser necesaria acción inmediata.

Tomando una piedra, la arrojé para obtener una respuesta de la inmóvil mujer. Al no haberla, me aventuré a rodearla y picar su espalda, por si se despertaba. Pero no lo hizo. No hubo siquiera un reflejo involuntario post-mortem; sólo siguió ahí, exánime. Decidida a comprobar si en verdad la lucha había concluido o si ella sólo esperaba a que me distrajera, me olvidé de la seguridad y alcé su cabeza para cerciorarme.

Los ojos le habían estallado.

Evocando a una imagen que me recordó al rey Edipo luego de cegarse violentamente a sí mismo al saber la magnitud de sus pecados, la serpiente había perecido y sus globos oculares reventaron debido al exceso de voltaje que recorrió su cuerpo, con la sangre medio calcinada habiéndose plasmado en su rostro. Rojizas lágrimas que se tatuaron en su epidermis y llegaban demasiado tarde para expiarla de sus errores a pesar de perecer, pero eran suficientes para brindarle paz a su afligida existencia. Irónico, pensé; había fenecido tal y como se supone que cuentan las leyendas: a manos del poder principal de Thor, el dios del trueno. Soltando su cabeza, me desplomé junto a ella, boca arriba. Lo había logrado, gané la batalla. Sonreí ligeramente antes de tornarme seria.

Medité.

No la había derrotado con fuerza o habilidad, sino por mi eficiencia en mantenerme viva lo mayor posible. Dilaté tanto como pude el tiempo y, aunque mis ataques directos fueron poco efectivos, mi estrategia de incendiarla fue la que me trajo eventualmente una oportunidad. No era un triunfo del cual sentirse orgullosa; sólo había escapado y prolongado lo que iba a ser mi inminente funeral en el estómago de la poiquiloterma, salvada a última hora por un evento impredecible de la naturaleza. Daba igual; todavía podía cumplir mi misión principal. Estaba de una pieza para contarlo, viviría para luchar otro día más, aún era útil; eso era lo único importante. Empero, mi preocupación en ese momento no era la supuesta falta del intangible honor o etéreo orgullo que un guerrero supuestamente debe honrar, sino en lo que mi vida se había tornado hasta este punto tan importante.

Pude huir de la muerte, pero no de mi pasado. Lo oculté perfectamente, y sus fantasmas volvieron a hallarme. Juré enterrarlo, pero éste se negaba a morir, tratando de intercambiar los papeles y convertirme en el cadáver. Bakos, Jerkson, Märna; daba igual el nombre que poseyeran, todos representaban el mismo mal que había prometido combatir. Y aquí estaba, haciendo precisamente eso… y el resultado es más muerte. Las gotas continuaban cayendo sobre mí, confundiéndose con mis lágrimas, queriendo limpiar mi cuerpo fútilmente de las impurezas de mi alma. Sí, estaba viva y relativamente intacta, pero mi mente había sido dañada desde hace mucho. Alcé la mano hacia las brunas nebulosidades del firmamento, bañadas por el resplandor de los relámpagos. No era una heroína, jamás sería digna de ser llamada de tan fastuosa manera.

Sólo era una empusa bajo la lluvia.

 **[–+–+–+–** ** _"De escudos destruidos…"_** **–+–+–+–]**

Me dolía todo.

Después de derrotar a esa fenrir, hasta el respirar era fatigoso. Caminé sosteniéndome de la pared, llenando mis pulmones de manera que mi diafragma no me torturara a cada inhalación y exhalación que el ciclo del oxígeno requería. En mi otra mano, el martillo estaba preparado para defenderme de cualquier agresión, siempre y cuando me diera tiempo para recuperar fuerzas. Al menos el pasillo que recorría estaba perfectamente iluminado y los vería llegar. Volví a maldecir a la lupina por el castigo que me dio, en verdad me molió los huesos. Lo primero que haría al reunirme con mis compañeras, si es que podía, sería pedirle una dosis doble a Cetania de morfina o lo que sea que use como tranquilizante; el efecto de la última ya había perdido efecto y en verdad me hacía falta.

Escuché un ruido.

Me puse en alerta inmediata y alisté mi mazo, con el corazón latiéndome a cien por minuto. Mis oídos aún estaban afectados por las constantes detonaciones de flashbangs y el sonido tuvo que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera captarlo, así que el o los responsables debían estar más cerca de lo imaginado. Me hallaba exhausta, pero aún podía luchar; no iba a retirarme sin tener a ese sueco bastardo subyugado a mis pies. Y definitivamente no rompería mi promesa a Lala de volver a casa. El ruido se hizo más pronunciado; pasos de aparentemente un individuo bípedo. Era un alivio, no deseaba enfrentarme con esa enorme jörmundgander y acabar como cena para serpiente. Alcé el martillo y esperé a que esa persona se revelara, apareciendo esta por una esquina.

– "¿Aria?" – Preguntó ella.

– "Cetania." – Sonreí, bajando el arma y corriendo hacia ella. – "¡Estás viva, _Süsse_! ¡Gracias a Arachne!"

– "¡Auch! Yo también te quiero, flaca, pero me aprietes que me quiebro." – Respondió, tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo. – "¡Hey, no me agarres las pompis que me duelen! ¡Hablo en serio!"

– "¿Estás bien, linda? ¿Qué te pasó?" – Interrogué, soltándola. – "¡ _Meine göttin_ , mira esa cicatriz!"

– "Descuida, no es nada. Sólo es la herida, nada grave." – Aseguró. – "Y si de cicatrices hablamos, deberías ver la tuya. ¿Te divertiste revolcándote con esa perra pelirroja?"

– "Acabamos encueradas en el suelo. En serio." – Repliqué. – "Pero no le dejé mi teléfono; no era mi tipo. Y le hacía falta una buena depilada. Por lo menos me traje este juguete conmigo."

– "Lo importante es que estés bien, flaquita." – Asintió. – "Quisiera curarte, pero no tengo mi equipo a la mano. ¿Puedes continuar?"

– "Sobreviviré." – Contesté. – "¿Te tocaron las córvidas?"

– "Yep. Trataron de matarme dejándome caer, así que le rompí el ala a la idiota del moño." – Encogió los hombros. – "Debía enseñarle a respetar a nuestra especie."

– "Suena brutal. Me gusta." – Afirmé. – "¿Y la otra?"

– "En el _Helheim_." – Ella enseñó la sangre en una de sus hachas. – "Se arrancó el brazo con esto hasta desangrarse. ¿Puedes creer que a su hermana le importó un bledo el verla morir?"

– "Llenaron sus cascarones vacíos con violencia. Esa mierda que Jerkson les dio en verdad es peligrosa." – Disentí, mascullado. – "En todo caso, ¿has visto a Dyne?"

– "Aún no, ¿crees que la jörmundgander le esté dando problemas?"

– "Con la actitud que tiene, ha de ser al revés." – Reí. Entonces, me torné seria. – "Busquémosla, ella es prioridad. ¿Por dónde llegaste?"

– "Hay un camino que da directo a la oficina de Völund. Las arpías lo usaron para trasladarme al piso superior; esa sería nuestra ruta de escape alternativa." – Apuntó a la derecha. – "Pero no hay nada ahí que pueda ayudarnos. El bastardo también tomó nuestras cosas con él. Quizás huyó por fin."

– "Es demasiado engreído para eso; seguramente está con las rehenes y tiene una última sorpresa preparada para su venganza." – Comenté, observando el mazo. – "Por eso debemos encontrar a Nikos primero. Si es que la sierpe la dejó viva."

– "De acuerdo, flaca."

Nos encaminamos por los pasillos, recorriendo desde la oficina vacía de Jerkson hasta la salida de esa sala, llegando al mismo lugar por el que habíamos llegado. Tomamos una desviación, entrando en una zona que no conocíamos. Lo hicimos con cuidado al no haber luz, guiándonos por nuestra relativa visión nocturna natural y los débiles destellos de claridad que se filtraban entre las penumbras. Llegamos hasta una escalera y la subimos, conmigo a la cabeza. Había suficiente tamaño para mí, así que debía haber sido construida para permitir el paso a la masiva jörmundgander y agilizar la navegación.

Habíamos alcanzado regresar a la fábrica y los relámpagos de la tormenta que se había desarrollado mientras nosotras luchábamos era la única fuente de iluminación. Entre más recorríamos ese vasto complejo arquitectónico, más me sorprendían las dimensiones del poder del terrorismo. Si la ANP no nos daba aunque fueran medallas de chocolate por haber desmantelado tan gigantesca base de operaciones, el martillo iría a parar a sus cabezotas.

– "Izquierda." – Susurró la rapaz. – "Alguien se acerca."

Esperamos y alistamos las armas. Los pasos resonaban ahogadamente por el pasillo, así que no era la jörmundgander, pero podía ser un enemigo; quizás Völund o algún esbirro recuperado. Diablos, habría posibilidad que ese malnacido ogro se hubiera podido levantar y quisiera vengarse, a pesar de que las pisadas no parecían tan grandes. Ambas ya estábamos preparadas cuando observamos a la sombra de la persona aparecer en la tenue luz que se filtraba por el techo derruido, junto a la lluvia. Estando yo más cerca de la puerta, esperé a que el sujeto se revelara.

– "Incluso cuando este lugar está saturado del aroma del metal y el óxido, aún puedo distinguir tu horrible olor, araña."

– "Dyne." – Sonreí al ver a la mantis aparecer. – "Nos alegra que estés viva."

– "Y de una pieza." – Injirió la castaña. – "¿Qué hay de la…?"

– "Muerta." – Replicó secamente. – " _Mjölnir_ se manifestó en su forma más pura y le dio el mismo final que en las _Eddas_. Trágico y poético al mismo tiempo."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Fue víctima de un rayo." – Dilucidé. – "No seas tan críptica con tus metáforas, grillita, no tiene sentido usarlas si nadie las entiende. ¿Le hiciste daño al menos, antes de que se volviera culebra frita?"

– "Sabes que sí. Incluso la obligué a deshacerse de su vestimenta." – Se pausó. – "Ni se te ocurra decirlo, _Potato_."

– "Tú eres la que lo sugiere, grillo amargado." – Reí tenuemente. – "¿Tienes noticias de Jerkson?"

– "No, pero puedes estar segura que ese ogro no será el único castrado." – Tronó sus dedos, pero se detuvo por el dolor. – "Mierda. ¿Tienes algún tranquilizante, _Peaches_?"

– "¿Te sirven una palmadita en la espalda y mis buenos deseos?" – Contestó la americana. – " _Sorry, Pepper, we are shit outta luck._ "

– "Carajo. Esa serpiente me dejó peor que un saco de boxeo."

– "Bueno, ahora tú serás la que quiebre huesos." – Hablé, dándole mi martillo. – "¿No te parece así, Thor?"

– "Correcto, Skadi." – Lo tomó, sonriendo. – "Vamos, Valkirias, hora de defender _Asgard_."

Asintiendo, las tres nos encaminamos en busca de nuestro enemigo principal. La falconiforme me facilitó una de sus hachas y nos mantuvimos juntas, cubriéndonos los flancos. La pelinegra había conseguido hacerse con las gafas de visión nocturna que la lamia le había quitado primero y era la que encabezaba nuestra patrulla. No nos preguntamos por nada más respecto a nuestras peleas, estábamos vivas, nada más importaba. Ya tendríamos tiempo de compartir experiencias después de finalizar la misión. Habiendo revisado todos los rincones del complejo subterráneo, el último punto que quedaba era el laboratorio donde dejamos a las liminales liberadas. Las luces habían regresado en la antesala de la armería y los cuerpos de quienes derrotamos ya no estaban.

– "La jörmundgander los tomó a todos." – Explicó la empusa, sin que preguntáramos. – "Los usó como antorchas vivientes durante nuestra pelea para atacarme. Humanos, demonios, incluso ese condenado ogro. Diría que pagaron todos sus pecados, pero ni siquiera en mis tiempos de mafiosa me tocó ver tan dantesco crematorio."

– "Imagina lo que esos bastardos han causado a cientos más." – Mencionó la halcón.

– "Y lo que Völund seguirá haciendo de no detenerlo." – Fue mi turno. – "Apresurémonos."

Nos habíamos tornado un poco frías en poco tiempo, siendo la constante batalla constante el catalizador de la insensibilidad necesaria para soportar la faena. Las advertencias que Roberto nos dio se hacían realidad a cada momento: perdíamos fe y esperanza en la humanidad entre más nos arrastráramos entre la basura, pero era un sacrificio necesario para que nuestros seres queridos, aquellos para quienes reservábamos nuestros restos de felicidad, continuaran sonriendo e iluminando nuestros mundos. Nadie dijo que sería fácil combatir el crimen. Acelerando el paso, entramos al laboratorio, también iluminado. Tan pronto llegamos al lugar donde dejamos a las rescatadas, espetamos el nombre del enemigo: ya no estaban.

– "Sabía que este día llegaría, pero esperaba enfrentarme a alguien más digno que un trío de niñas jugando a ser soldados."

Nos dimos la vuelta, reconociendo el acento escandinavo de ese infeliz al instante. Estuve a punto de arrojarle el hacha y clavársela en su execrable cráneo, pero me detuve de inmediato.

– "Ah, ah, no es una buena idea poner el peligro la ciertamente desechable vida de una inocente, agente."

Ese desalmado tenía en sus manos a una de las rehenes, una chica lagarto, amarrada y amordazada, con una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza. Ella se encontraba débil, desnutrida y sus ojos, ya casi faltos de color, nos observaban con resignación detrás de la mirada; clamaba afásica no por su salvación, sino por un final rápido. No hizo esfuerzo por liberarse, estaba rendida, había aceptado su destino a manos del hijo de puta. Y para colmo, el arma usada era una P-88, las que él robó a mi patria. Mascullé mentalmente, este bastardo las había hecho preferir la muerte a seguir viviendo otro momento en ese infierno. Y yo me encargaría de enviarlo directamente ahí.

– "Estamos a menos de cinco metros, tienes siete disparos y cuatro blancos, tres de ellos armados y que pueden quebrarte con facilidad." – Declaré. – "Incluso si lograras darle a más de una, serías sometido rápidamente. ¿Por qué arriesgarte y quedar en tan evidente desventaja?"

– "No negaré que pude escapar cuando pude, dos veces. Y las dos veces pude simplemente matarlas." – Replicó. – "Pero ¿acaso piensan que me huiría como un cobarde después de ver este grandioso imperio que planeaba formar, destruido por un trío de novatas? Por mi honor, debo asegurarme de que ninguna regrese con vida. Y, si de alguna milagrosa manera pudieran hacerlo, entonces será estando demasiado dañadas para considerarse vivas."

– "¿Qué sabe una rata traicionera como tú de honor?"

– "Más que una maldita puta nativa de un país fascista." – Retrucó. – "Y más que una _redneck_ imperialista emplumada. Grecia está tan sumida en crisis económica que ni siquiera importa."

– "¿ _Redneck_? ¿Es ese tu mejor insulto?" – Cetania escupió el piso. – "Patético."

– "No es la primera vez que trato con animales de tu calaña, pero me sorprende lo increíblemente inmaduro que has resultado." – Opinó Dyne. – "Creí que a tu edad no deberías esforzarte demasiado en aparentar la sofisticación de la cual careces."

– "Fingen muy bien el profesionalismo, pero honestamente ya me aburrí de estos soliloquios." – Respondió Völund. – "Descuiden, no les haré perder más tiempo. Ejecutaré a esta perra y mientras ustedes tratan de arrancarme la vida, cumpliré mi destino como la reencarnación del destructor del universo y envolveré al mundo en llamas."

– "Nos harás sentir terribles por matarte después de haber fallado en nuestro objetivo de rescatar a las prisioneras." – Injerí. – "Linda metáfora, y quizás posea parcial validez. Pero incluso si realmente te creyeras toda tu demencia de ser una leyenda nórdica, ¿es esta tu gloriosa despedida? ¿Piensas que los _Aesir_ en el _Valhalla_ te admitirán con una muerte tan irrisoria?"

– "Soy Surt, araña ignorante; mi objetivo no es la inmortalidad sino traer un nuevo mundo con mi muerte y destrucción." – Aseveró, sardónico. – "¿Crees saber más que un experto en el tema, patilarga palurda?"

– "¿Y tú conoces siquiera el valor del arma que tienes en manos?" – Interrogué.

– "Te sorprenderías, pero sí. Odio a tu miserable especie y su país de vituperables nacionalsocialistas, pero admito que su industria nos sería bastante provechosa." – Manifestó. – "De todas las armas que habían en ese maldito barco comerciante, confieso que el áureo acabado y el perfil de una pistola legendaria como la Walther PPK fue irresistible para un amante de lo clásico como yo. Ergo, reservaría su uso exclusivamente a mis hombres de confianza y mi propia persona. No fue un asalto sencillo; los cargamentos contenían un arsenal valioso y la seguridad, mercenarios bien pagados, era bastante buena y gastamos mucho en información para dar con el paradero de la embarcación, así como eliminarlos, pero admito que valió la pena el hacerse con tan atractivos trofeos. Y ahora, gracias a su inoportuna intervención, me veré obligado a estrenar mi nuevo juguete con los sesos de esta maldita lagartija."

Sonreí. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de jactarse de haberse hecho con material único, ostentoso y singular, desestimando el valor de sus propios hombres. Era la clase de discurso predecible que esperaría de ese perdedor.

– "Es más que la crematística cantidad comercial que puedas adjudicarle al dorado exterior." – Retruqué. – "La _Reichsiegpistole Modell 88_ , calibre .357 Magnum, fue creada para conmemorar el primer siglo de la creación del _Grosses Sparassus Siegpartei_ , el partido dominante en la isla. Únicamente nuestra líder, Brunhilda Stalherz y su guardia personal, las _SturmSchütze_ , son las autorizadas para portarlas.

Pero la celebración del centenario del nacimiento de la dictadura actual era el momento perfecto para hacérselo saber al mundo y obtener beneficios mientras elevábamos nuestro prestigio. De esa manera, se hizo una relativamente pequeña cantidad para su exportación, destinadas a mercados especializados en compradores selectos que apreciaran la elegante mano de obra Sparassediana. Empero, debido a nuestro cese de relaciones diplomáticas con la nación de Maratus, de donde provenían importantes reservas mineras auríferas y metalúrgicas, hubo una escasez de material para cumplir la demanda de las unidades acordadas.

Fue un desastre, tanto para nuestra reputación como para la industria. La producción se vio plagada de una mano de obra deficiente, incluyendo algunos modelos con acabados incompletos y cachas endebles. No podíamos permitir avergonzarnos y por ende tuvimos que cancelar el proyecto. El cargamento con el que te hiciste no sólo es valioso por su rareza, sino porque representa una tremenda metida de pata para nuestra industria armamentística y golpe a nuestro orgullo."

Él sólo rió.

– "Qué interesante historia, pero ultimadamente innecesaria." – Declaró. – "Da igual si el acabado es tosco o si no cumple con los absurdos estándares de calidad de su risible nación, lo importante es que cumpla el trabajo."

– "Una afirmación bastante contradictoria para alguien que aprecia la singularidad y perfección." – Fue mi turno de burlarme. – "¿Sabes, Jerkson? Más que un hombre que se esfuerza demasiado en verse digno, eres un niño desesperado por aprobación; y al no recibirla, recurres a la mordacidad en tus palabras para descargar la frustración de ser un don Nadie. Creciste siendo el infeliz que nunca destacó en nada, ¿cierto? Eras tan común que jamás sobresaliste en algo, sólo eras más carne fresca para alimentar la trituradora social, aumentando el rencor de tu intrascendental existencia hasta explotar en este inmaduro en cuerpo de viejo. ¿Fue el terrorismo la manera de compensar el ser uno más del montón, a pesar de nacer monetariamente privilegiado? ¿O sencillamente deseas dejar tu marca en la infamia porque no posees otro talento que no sea siendo un malnacido?"

– "¿Acaso confiesas tu propia mediocridad?"

– "No, yo fui la paria por ser diferente a pesar de querer siempre encajar." – Repliqué. – "Admito que eso me llevó a cometer muchos errores, algunos bastante graves. Pero al contrario de ti, no permití que aquello me transformara en un monstruo. No soy perfecta, ni siquiera especial, únicamente soy una simple arachne de piernas largas; pero soy mucho mejor persona como para ceder a un impulso tan fatuo como el odio nacido del resentimiento. "

– "¿Y dices que yo soy el soberbio? Vaya hipócrita." – Bufó burlonamente. – "Pero suficiente de esta inútil de distracción, ¿unas últimas palabras para esta lagartija? ¿Desean mentirle, decirle que todo está bien antes de desparramar sus sesos en el piso?"

– "No te preocupes, compañera." – Le dije a la reptiliana. – "Este cerdo arderá como merece."

– "Predecible. Lástima, esperaba algo mejor de alguien tan única." – Dijo Völund, sarcásticamente. – " _Hej då, din kuksugar hora._ "

Jerkson apretó el gatillo. Y nada sucedió.

– "Lástima." – Comenté, sonriendo sardónicamente. – "Esperaba que supieras que entre los fallos del arma se encontraban los percutores defectuosos."

Sin esperar una reacción de él, corrí tan rápido como me permitió mi velocidad de _Sparassidae_ y, procurando no dañar a la poiquiloterma, le clavé un brutal puñetazo en la quijada de ese desgraciado criminal, enmudeciéndolo y enviándolo al suelo de inmediato. Debió agradecer que llevara puestos mis guantes que amortiguaran el impacto o mi quitina se hubiera quedado grabada en lo que quedara de su hueso maxilar. Cetania se apresuró a tomar a la mujer lagarto en sus manos para evitar que cayera después de desmayarse y Dyne raudamente se aseguró de colocar sus botas encima de los brazos de Jerkson, inmovilizándolo y amenazándolo con partirlo a la mitad con sus espolones y mazo.

– "¿Ella está bien?" – Le pregunté a la rapaz sobre la reptil.

– "Sólo está inconsciente, no te preocupes." – La arpía le daba palmaditas en la mejilla para despertarla. – "¿Sabías que el arma no dispararía?"

– "No realmente." – Admití. – "Pero él jalaría el gatillo de cualquier manera, no teníamos muchas opciones, excepto esperar. Tuvimos suerte que el idiota no la hubiera probado antes."

– "Debiste actuar antes, _Potato_." – Comentó Nikos. – "Pero no negaré que lograste distraerlo lo suficiente para evitar que notara que me estaba acercando a él con lentitud."

– "Si te digo que ese era mi plan, ¿me creerías?"

– "No, eres un idiota."

– "Como sea. _Süsse_ , busca al resto de las chicas y asegúrate de encontrar tu botiquín. No escatimes en medicamentos, ellas los necesitan más que nosotras." – Ordené.

– " _Roger that, Blondie._ " – Confirmó la castaña.

– " _Unteroffizierin_ , localiza nuestro equipo e intenta comunicarte con Smith." – Le dije a la mantis. – "Revisa que no haya más trampas en esta ratonera."

– "De acuerdo." – Afirmó la empusa. – "Procura que este aborto no escape."

– "Descuida, grillita, él no irá a ninguna parte que no sea el Tártaro." – Coloqué mis pedipalpos encima de Völund y mi mano en su cuello. – "Ahora es personal."

Con el criminal más que asegurado, mis aliadas obedecieron y después de un par de minutos, la pelinegra regresó con nuestras armas y el resto del equipo. Reemplazó su chaleco con uno usado por los esbirros, con suficiente espacio para sus extremidades. Mantuve al cerdo en su posición mientras la griega le esposaba de espaldas en una viga metálica, con tres juegos de esposas en ambas extremidades, además de amordazarlo; nunca había nada como demasiada seguridad contra un terrorista internacional. La americana confirmó que el resto de las rehenes se encontraban bien, si bien suficientemente asustadas por el horrible tiroteo que las despertó de su sueño y que no paró hasta verse cara a cara con ese desgraciado de nuevo. Quitándome de encima de Jerkson, no sin darle otro puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo, tomé mis pertenencias.

– "Gracias a Arachne ese canalla no le hizo nada." – Dije aliviada al encontrar el collar de Lala. – " _Süsse_ , esto te pertenece."

– "Diablos, creí que finalmente me había deshecho de éste." – Bromeó la falconiforme, colocándoselo. – "Pero una promesa es una promesa. A ver si esa pitufo finalmente me respeta como la agente que soy; este collar está prácticamente incólume y yo casi pierdo el cuello a base de hachazos."

– "Yo no me opondría si ella quisiera besarte para felicitarte, linda."

– "Ugh, mejor me decapito aquí mismo." – La arpía sacó la lengua. – "Hablando de heridas, me quedan únicamente dos inyecciones, ¿quién las necesita?"

– "Adminístrame una, la espalda me está matando." – Respondió la helénica. Su traje ya contenía suficientes huecos, así que no tuvo que alzarse la manga.

– "Vale." – La halcón la dosificó. – "¿Qué hay de ti, flaca?"

– "Resérvala para emergencias, pajarita, tengo suficiente adrenalina hirviendo en estos momentos." – Aseguré. – "Dyne, ¿pudiste comunicarte con los mandos?"

– "Negativo, no hay señal u otro medio para contactarlos." – Replicó la mediterránea. – "Si ya tenemos todo, deberíamos largarnos de aquí."

– "No. Aún no." – Contesté y volteé a ver a Jerkson. – "Préstame el martillo."

– "No estarás pensando en hacer lo que creo, ¿o sí?"

– "¿Crees que soy capaz?"

– "Tus ojos me dicen todo lo necesario, Jaëgersturm."

– "Por algo son las ventanas del alma." – Acoté. – "¿Te opones, sargento?"

– "Nunca dije eso." – Declaró la nativa de Mitilene, dándome su herramienta.

– " _Danke._ " – Le agradecí y miré a la rapaz. – "¿Cetania?"

La aludida simplemente se acercó al bastardo y le escupió la cara. Sonreí.

– "Quítenle las esposas." – Ordené.

– "¿Escuché bien, flaca?" – Cuestionó la estadounidense. – "¿Quieres que lo soltemos?"

– "Correcto. Retírenselas."

– "¿Perdiste la cabeza, Aria?"

– "Jaëgersturm." – Habló Nikos. – "No dejes que la soberbia arruine la misión y permitan a este malnacido el escapar."

– "Tranquilas, que no lo hará. Tienen mi palabra." – Troné los huesos de mi cuello. – "Pueden apuntarle si lo desean, yo sólo lo quiero libre de ataduras."

– "¿Por qué?"

– "Me gusta que mi presa se mueva."

Disintiendo con la cabeza, la pelinegra se preparó para cortar esposas, pero primero se cercioró de que su arma funcionara, sin querer el mismo error que el enemigo. Luego de que las tres comprobáramos que éstas disparaban a la perfección y sin que la americana y la griega dejaran de apuntarle, esta última usó sus espolones para liberar al malnacido, no sin antes dejarle una cicatriz en la espalda como pequeña parte de su venganza. A petición mía, el sujeto mantuvo la mordaza; detestaba escuchar los agudos chillidos de un cerdo moribundo, especialmente de uno tan repugnante. Por su parte, la nativa de Montana le propinó una soberbia patada a su cabeza desde atrás, arrojándolo en mi dirección y haciéndolo irse de boca al suelo.

Yo me mantuve sin inmutarme y, jalándolo del pelo, lo alcé hasta dejarlo arrodillado, viéndome él con odio puro. Hice que frunciera aún más el ceño al patearle la quijada con uno de mis pedipalpos y usar el otro para azotar su frente por segunda vez en el suelo. Tomándolo del pelo, escuchando sus gritos ahogados y casi arrancándole el cuero cabelludo, lo lancé como un muñeco de trapo contra uno de los escritorios, estrellándolo contra la pantalla de un ordenador destruido anteriormente por la helénica. Era de las que todavía usaban tubos de rayos catódicos y su cabeza empezó a sangrar por chocar contra el vidrio de la pantalla.

Sin darle tiempo para procesar el golpe, volví a jalarlo y arrojarlo de narices al piso. El granuja estaba tan adolorido que ni siquiera intentó escapar. Reí mentalmente; _schadenfreude_ , el término alemán para la felicidad derivada del dolor ajeno, era precisamente lo que yo experimentaba en ese momento. Era equivocado e indiscutiblemente malévolo para una proclamada defensora de la ley el regodearse en tan aciago sentimiento, pero después de atestiguar y sufrir a manos de ese psicópata, cualquier castigo no letal de nuestra parte era demasiado benévolo para un insecto imperdonable.

Sin ocultar mi sádica mueca de satisfacción, lo alcé del pelo, quedando establecido ya como mi método favorito para captar su atención, me quité los guantes y le retiré la mordaza, cortándole las mejillas en el proceso. Jerkson gruñó sonoramente e intentó escupirme, pero le clavé un puñetazo del otro lado de la mandíbula, interrumpiéndolo. Acomodándose la boca, quizás medio dislocada, el miserable volvió a mirarme, desafiante, pero sin tratar de atacarme. Bien, ya estaba entendiendo.

– "Qué decepcionante. Creí que podría escuchar tus gritos mejor ahora que no tienes la boca tapada." – Dije, sarcásticamente. – "¿No espetarás tu usual verborrea en contra de mi ignominiosa especie, destructor del universo?"

– "Un dios no se humilla." – Masculló.

– "Pero Surt no era un dios, sino el rey de los gigantes de fuego." – Retruqué, acercándome a su vituperable rostro. – "¿Quién es el ignorante ahora, palurdo?"

Völund respondió con un veloz movimiento, previamente habiendo su mano hacia el lugar indicado, y reveló una daga que guardaba en su cinturón, oculta perfectamente por su saco. Afortunadamente, mis reflejos de cazadora fueron más veloces que él y detuve su mano con la mía, apretándola de manera que no pudiera moverse por el dolor. Mis amigas quitaron los dedos del gatillo al ver que tenía la situación bajo control.

– "Daga de batalla _Fairbairn-Sykes_ , veintinueve centímetros de longitud, hoja de acero de siete pulgadas." – Elucidé, casi monótonamente. – "Fabricado en Shanghái por un par de ingleses y utilizado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial por diversas unidades de la Commonwealth. Frecuentemente asociada a los SAS británicos, es una herramienta bastante sólida y confiable que sin duda acabó con la vida de muchos soldados del Tercer Reich, y que aún sigue demostrando su plusvalía en los tiempos actuales."

Sonreí.

– "La mía es más grande."

En un parpadeo, el regalo que mi progenitora me envió desde casa se enterró en la muñeca de ese hijo de perra hasta atravesarla, provocándole emitir un grito que resonó con eco por todo el laboratorio. Tan rauda como entró, retiré el punzocortante objeto, dejando una gran herida de la cual brotó roja sangre, manchando el albugíneo atavío del desgraciado. Mientras él se retorcía en su lugar, invadido por el dolor, le sostuve el otro brazo y apresé sus piernas con mis pedipalpos.

– " _Sparassusreich Ehrendolch_ , copia fidedigna de la daga de honor de la _Schutzstaffel_. Treinta y siete centímetros de longitud, hoja de veintidós centímetros; ocho pulgadas hechas de acero damasquino." – Dilucidé. Mi voz se tornaba tétrica a cada sílaba. – "Creada bajo las más estrictas normas de calidad en las fábricas de Ophistolium y Palystes. Reservada para oficiales de alto rango, con la firma exclusiva de nuestra líder. Más que un símbolo de respeto y decoro, es una sólida herramienta entregada para que cada soldado defienda a su familia y país con fiereza."

Solté la otra mano y esta pronto se le unió a su contraparte al ser también atravesada en la muñeca. Los gritos de Völund se intensificaron.

– "Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo." – Aseveré. – "Tú usas tu daga para atacar como un cobarde, yo para proteger el bienestar y honor de quienes me importan. Clavas el filoso veneno sin compasión por la espalda, todo un fariseo, un desleal judas alevoso y traidor con viperina lengua."

Mi sonrisa desapareció.

– "Por ende, debes lucir como tal."

Retiré mi arma de su muñeca y me incorporé para tomar mi martillo. Alzándolo briosamente con ambos brazos, dejé caer la pesada cabeza de acero sobre su rodilla izquierda, triturándole la rótula, reventando los vasos sanguíneos y esparciendo la hemoglobina al abrirse la epidermis por la presión. Desconozco si lo más dañado fueron los huesos o la garganta de la inicua rata al gritar a todo pulmón. No bastándome, repetí el proceso en la extremidad restante, esta vez destruyendo su tibia debido a su constante movimiento, pero obteniendo los resultados deseados al inutilizar sus piernas. Sin parar de vociferar en su lengua madre, se arrastró por el suelo como la ponzoñosa serpiente que era. Tanto yo como mis compañeras permanecimos indiferentes a su sufrimiento.

No merecía la piedad que jamás tuvo.

– " _Süsse_ , ¿Te gusta el country?" – Me dirigí casualmente a la halcón, ignorando los chillidos del malnacido.

– "¿A qué _redneck_ no?" – Rió ella. – "¿Tenías algo específico en mente?"

– "Hay una canción que recuerdo haber escuchado en los vinilos más recientes que mi difunta abuela poseía." – Comencé a tararear. – " _You can run on for a long time…_ "

– " _Run on for a long time…_ " – Prosiguió ella. – " _Run on for a long time…_ "

– " _Sooner or later, God'll cut you down…_ " – Se unió la mediterránea.

– " _Sooner or later, God'll cut you down._ " – Terminó la rapaz, tronando sus dedos protéticos. – "Canción folklórica, bastante famosa en mi tierra natal. No sabía que la conocieras también, _Pepper_."

– "A Brianna le gustaba la versión de Johnny Cash." – Reveló la mantis. – "Decía que de no ser mercenaria, sería cantante. Me alegro de que no lograra su sueño, su voz me daba tinnitus por semanas."

– "Sí, esa era precisamente a la que me refería. Gracias, chicas." – Volteé hacia Jerkson. – "Y conozco a alguien que no es un dios, pero igualmente caerá."

– "¿Deseas pista karaoke, flaca?" – Interrogó la estadounidense.

– "Si no es molestia."

– "Con mucho gusto." – Asintió la empusa.

Tarareando ellas dos las notas iniciales de la música, yo me dirigí hacia el terrorista. Lo hice a paso tranquilo, parsimonioso, meticulosamente avasallador. Dejándome envolver por la vanagloria, mostré el hacha que la falconiforme me facilitó y la agité al ritmo de la flemática melodía. Era una depredadora jugando con la aterrorizada presa, la cual ni lenta ni perezosa se apresuró a alejarse lo más rápido que sus atrofiadas extremidades le permitían. Dejando él un rastro carmesí en el piso, desangrándose entre más esfuerzo hacía, yo continué mi serena marcha, blandiendo el arma con una irónicamente alegre lobreguez que resultaba bizarra.

Esa era la intención, infundir miedo al enemigo por medio de la dicotomía entre la jubilosa actitud y la sombría seriedad de la situación. Él estaba totalmente zafado de la cabeza, así que debería estar acostumbrado, pero el horror en su horrible rostro sangrante era bastante real. Para completar la macabra escena, comencé a cantar. Compartiera o no las creencias originales implícitas de la tonada, lo importante es lo que la letra implicaba y era perfecta para la ocasión. Ya lo he dicho antes: la música es intrínsecamente neutral, el significado depende del que nosotros le demos.

Y ahora, el significado era venganza.

– "Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, correr todo lo que quieras, correr todo lo que quieras…" – Interpreté. – "Tarde o temprano, Dios te hará caer. Tarde o temprano, Dios te hará caer."

Corté varios tubos de ensayo vacíos que se encontraban en los escritorios, sin detener mi marcha ni quitar mis seis ojos de Jerkson, quien tampoco cesó su patética fuga.

– "Dile a ese mentiroso lengua larga, dile al fugitivo sinvergüenza, al charlatán, al apostador, al traidor…" – Proseguí, arrojando papeles y demás objetos rotos hacia él. – "Diles que Dios los hará caer. Diles que Dios los hará caer…"

El martillo fue agregado al carnaval de destrucción, demoliendo todo lo que encontrara a su paso, incluyendo equipo de laboratorio, ordenadores y escombros. Völund aceleró sus movimientos fútilmente, sin oportunidad real de escapar, pero que en su azorado estado no podía procesar.

– "Arachne mía, deja que te cuente las noticias: el rocío de medianoche me empapó la cara. He estado de rodillas hablando con la mujer del Eterno Abismo." – Continué, deformando la letra a mi gusto. – "Me habló con una voz tan dulce, creí oír a un ángel arrastrar los pies. Dijo mi nombre y el corazón se me detuvo cuando ella dijo…"

Lo agarré del cabello y lo jalé hasta encararlo.

– "¡Aria, ve a hacer mi voluntad!"

Le metí un puñetazo directo en la cara, partiéndole la nariz y arrojándolo sobre una mesa de cirugía. Se aporreó la cabeza y repitió el acto al caer al piso, donde resumió su risible evasión. Yo lo seguí, aumentando la potencia de mi garganta, inspirada.

– "¡Puedes lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano, conspirando en la oscuridad contra tu prójimo!" – Golpeé mis herramientas como enérgicos tambores de batalla al ritmo de la tonada. – "¡Pero así como Arachne creó el negro y el blanco, lo que se hace en las sombras saldrá a la luz!"

Deshaciéndome del hacha y el mazo, saqué mis dos pistolas, Hummel y Erika. Les removí el seguro y, sin perder el ritmo, la disparé intermitentemente cerca del bastardo, arreándolo como ganado por el camino que las balas le indicaban.

– "¡Puedes vociferar todo lo que quieras, gritar todo lo que quieras, llorar todo lo que quieras…!" – Mi P226 y mi P30L destellaban su calibre .40 S&W. – "¡Tarde o temprano, Arachne te hará caer! ¡Tarde o temprano, Arachne te hará pagar!"

Völund llegó el agujero que sus esbirros hicieron y que daba a la otra sección, pero se paró en seco cuando un proyectil de 5.56 perteneciente a un fusil M4A1 impactó a centímetros frente a él.

– "¡Dile al desalmado que esparza su veneno…!" – Se unió la rapaz, sin importarle que no rimara en su lengua natal. – "¡Dile al imbécil que apoye tal basura…!

Jerkson recibió una patada en la cara que lo hizo cambiar nuevamente de dirección.

– "¡Al criminal, al terrorista…!" – Terció la helénica, disparando su escopeta Mossberg. – "¡Al monstruo…!

Añadí un golpe más a su rostro, haciéndolo caer boca arriba.

– "¡Diles que Arachne los va a joder!" – Continué, acercándome. – "¡Diles que Arachne los va a joder!"

Ahí, las tres disparamos sin cesar hasta vaciar nuestras armas, pulverizando todo alrededor de ese sinvergüenza, contemplándolo cubrirse fútilmente de la tormenta de plomo del triunvirato que hizo derrumbar su imperio de la misma manera que el concreto de las paredes cedía al aluvión explosivo. Cuando Dyne gastó la munición de su escopeta, usó su P226 y su MP5, con Cetania haciendo lo mismo cuando su rifle consumió su cargador de treinta proyectiles. Al final, mi MG3 fue la que cerró la horrísona sinfonía violenta, con doscientas cincuenta balas que sobrecalentaron el barril del arma. Estando éste al rojo vivo, me coloqué uno de mis guantes y quité el seguro que protegía la pieza, diseñada para un cambio rápido en combate, tomando el cañón humeante en mis manos.

– "Diles que Arachne…" – Terminé el último verso de la alterada canción. – "Los va a joder."

Arrastré el objeto ardiendo por su aciaga cara, calcinándole la piel, delineando una roja línea diagonal en medio y evaporando las lágrimas que tocaban el caliente metal. Con una gigantesca cicatriz que paulatinamente se tornó negra, el hombre a cargo de _Fimbulvetr_ fue marcado de por vida como la infausta peste humana que era. Y aún así, incluso habiendo experimentado la misma impotencia que sus víctimas sintieron al hallarse rodeadas por las inhumanas fuerzas que conformaban tan execrable grupo criminal, Jerkson continuaba desafiante, resistiéndose a hablar. Eso me gustaba; quería únicamente gritos o silencio de él, no palabras inútiles.

Sabiendo que no se movería y con mis amigas cubriéndome, recargué mi ametralladora con la munición que la pelinegra logró conseguir, coloqué un nuevo cañón y agarré del cabello a ese insecto que se hacía llamar hombre. Poniendo la punta del arma cerca de su oreja, apreté el gatillo por sólo tres segundos, tiempo suficiente para gastar casi la mitad de mis balas gracias a la insana cadencia de disparo de mi artilugio alemán. Dado que una descarga tan estruendosa debió dejarle acúfenos ensordecedores a los oídos de Völund, me acerqué a su otra oreja.

– "¿Oyes eso, hijo de perra? ¿Sientes el escozor? ¿Palpas el dolor que te producen?" – Interrogué, furiosa. – "Son más de cuatrocientas mil voces Sparassedianas insultándote, vituperando tu nombre, maldiciendo tu persona, repudiando tu existencia, odiando lo que representas. Y esto no se limita sólo a mi patria. Estas son las almas de todos aquellos que no están presentes, pero que te condenan al sufrimiento eterno por haber atrevido a mancillarlos. Son el corazón de todos a quienes dañaste, los deseos de las familias a las que separaste, los sueños de las amistades que destruiste, las súplicas de los individuos a quienes convertiste en cascarones vacíos para controlar su mente."

Lo alcé del cuello con una mano.

– "Son la venganza del mundo entero."

Un regio _uppercut_ lo envió al suelo, azotándose como un costal de abono. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus extremidades se debilitaban cada vez más. Viendo lo inútil que él resultaba, lo aventé hacia una viga de concreto, quedando él sentado. Bajé mi altura para quedar a la suya, alzándole la cabeza con la mano, pues el desgraciado ya ni podía mantenerla erguida. Un rastro de roja sangre se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, contrastando por sus azules hematomas en la piel que pronto se tornarían moradas equimosis.

– "¿Percibes eso en tu lengua? Es el sabor de la aplastante derrota, la sapidez de la justicia impactándote la infausta cara y haciéndote tragar todo el acerbo veneno que se escapa de tu pútrida boca." – Golpeé ligeramente su garganta. – "Y este eres tú ahogándote en tu propio estiércol, nadando en un infame océano de tu propio vómito, alimentado de tus mentiras, tus traiciones, tus delitos. Consumes las esperanzas y sueños del mundo, regurgitándolas como basura, diluyendo todo para tus egoístas fines. No puedes clamar arrepentimiento, no puedes suplicar piedad, no puedes pedir perdón; porque no conoces tales términos.

No eres una figura trágica, un anti-héroe que defiende lo que cree ni un villano creado por la crueldad social; sólo eres un maldito cerdo que utilizó las oportunidades que la vida de un privilegiado nacido en cuna de oro te ofrecía para dedicarte a arruinar las de aquellos menos afortunados. Puedo notarlo en tu insoportable actitud, en tu vituperable ego y en tu absurdo afán por aparentar lo que jamás fuiste: alguien que valiera la pena. Nadie te obligó, nadie te crió para fungir como un animal con delirios de grandeza; fue tu decisión, tú tomaste este repudiable camino por tus propios términos, esto es tu responsabilidad. Una que no deseas admitir.

Por eso les destruyes la mente a tus víctimas, les borras todo rastro de personalidad y las moldeas a la tuya; para obligarlas a hacer tu repugnante voluntad sin que asumas compromiso alguno. No deseas soldados leales, sino marionetas sin voluntad para jugar con estas a tu antojo, desligándote por sus actos, como el pusilánime cobarde que siempre has sido. Incluso puedo afirmar que Völund Jerkson no es tu nombre real, sino un alias mental, un alter-ego para perderte dentro de ese idílico mundo de mentiras que edificaste cuando la realidad le pareció demasiado intimidante a tu inferior persona.

Tienes miedo; pero no de mí, no de mi especie o los liminales en general: sino de ti mismo.

Estás asustado a lo que puedas encontrar si te miras al espejo y finalmente aceptes atisbar al peripatético e impío ser en el que te has transformado. El reflejo siempre estuvo ahí, mostrándote tan solitario como ahora, porque nadie soporta estar con un insufrible como tú. Y, creciendo en ese rencor, dirigiste tu frustración hacia las extraespecie, porque representaban la fuerza que jamás poseíste. Por ende, eres un monstruo, porque envidias lo que el resto tenía, y deseaste destruirlo en una caprichosa rabieta que consumió tu existencia entera. Todo esto, todo este supuesto imperio que clamaste tener, sólo era un berrinche que debió ser corregido desde hace mucho."

Lo agarré del cuello con ambas manos, procurando no triturarle por completo la tráquea.

– "Un vulgar despliegue de arrogancia que llegó a su límite cuando atacaste a mi nación." – Apreté con más fuerza, cortando el suministro de oxígeno. – "Llámalo moralidad parcial si lo deseas, porque esto es más que dañar a mi estirpe, sino lo que nosotras somos, lo que representamos. Las arachnes somos el triunfo que tú nunca tuviste, la gloria que siempre deseaste, el éxito que anhelabas para ti mismo pero jamás lograste. Eso resume todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora: ambición frustrada que se convirtió en envidia y posteriormente en odio. Y no sólo a mi especie, sino al mundo en general; lo aborreces que siempre haya alguien mejor que tú, y tu mente es tan obcecada que te imposibilita aceptarlo."

Solté su garganta, estampando su espalda contra la pared.

– "No puedo hablar por todas las especies e individuos de este planeta, pero sí por la mía. Así que te digo esto: ódianos. Adelante, sé que quieres hacerlo." – Afirmé. – "Vitupera nuestro nombre, escúpenos, aborrécenos, destrúyenos la mente, arrójanos desde cien metros de altura, incendia nuestros cuerpos e injúrianos hasta quedar afásico; por cada una de nuestras hermanas que perdemos, diez más se alzarán para vengarlas. Tierra, mar o aire, no habrá límites en nuestro afán de encontrarte y aplastarte. Todas, al unísono, se irán contra ti, contra lo que representas y piensan igual que tú, hasta borrarlos por completo de la existencia misma."

Levantándole la cabeza, lo abofeteé fuertemente por cada sentencia que yo dictada.

– "Somos la hidra que crece más cabezas conforme las cortan, el fuego que se aviva entre más traten de extinguirlo, la fuerza que se redobla al tratar de ser frenada." – Proseguí castigándolo. – "Somos la pesadilla que te consume por las noches, la daga que quiebra la armadura más poderosa, el ariete que derrumba la muralla más inexpugnable, el tanque que aplasta al adversario más acérrimo, la tormenta que arrasa con todo quien ose enfrentársele."

Me detuve y lo miré directo a sus resignados ojos.

– "Somos arachnes."

Le escupí la cara y lo solté. El maldito se desplomó de narices al suelo, de manera tan enclenque que más que satisfacción, me provocó casi lástima. Dejando que la adrenalina y las endorfinas de mi cerebro cesaran de alimentar mi cólera, cerré mis ojos y suspiré, sosegando mi respiración. Necesitaba esto, purgarme de toda la ira que había acumulado durante esta operación, una muy purificadora catarsis para evitar volverme un monstruo completamente. La furia es adictiva, la soberbia lo es más, y no quiero caer en la trampa de sus melíferas mentiras. Sacudí mi cabeza, no permitiría que el rencor me consumiera, pero tampoco iba a dejar que ese desgraciado homicida escapara del castigo que merecía.

Lo incorporé, dejándolo sentado nuevamente, recargándose endeblemente contra la pared. Estaba más que derrotado, humillado tanto como puede se puede pisotear el fatuo orgullo de un criminal, pero su mirada de odio no abandonaba sus globos oculares. Era como si él mismo deseara que prosiguiera torturándolo, provocándonos con esa insufrible risa de psicópata que, sólo cuando sabe que no hay esperanza, recurre a su último bastión de cordura para simular indiferencia. Ya fuera que estuviera genuinamente loco (y lo estaba, era un terrorista después de todo) o si sólo era un masoquista extremo, eso hacía más fácil el insensibilizarme respecto a su elegiaco estado.

– "¿Ya te sientes como una ganadora?" – Cuestionó Jerkson. – "Crees que saboreas la ambrosía de la victoria en tus fauces y degustas el dulce vino de la soberbia con tu impura lengua, ¿pero oyes eso? Es el sonido de tu inexistente moralidad mostrando sus verdaderos colores. No debes tener miedo de corromperte, porque siempre lo estuviste, igual que todo el maldito mundo. Esto es lo que eres en el fondo, un monstruo que se regodea en la violencia para satisfacer sus instintos, una bestia que usa una máscara de civilización para mentirle a todos mientras en su interior se fragua una infausta orgía de sangre y odio puro."

– "No, sólo estás describiéndote a la perfección." – Retruqué. – "Felicidades, acabas de ser honesto contigo mismo y aceptar al reflejo en el espejo. Es el primer paso a la madurez."

– "¿Cuánto más pretenderás llevar a cabo esta farsa disfrazada de justicia?"

– "El tiempo que sea necesario para evitar que patógenos antropomorfos como tú continúen infectando al mundo."

– "¿Aceptas que eres una mentira?"

– "No, tú eres el que lo hace. Si en verdad creyeras tu propia verborrea ponzoñosa, entonces no cuestionarías mis actos, porque serían el resultado justo de tus acciones. Pero desde que juzgas el mismo trato que nos ofreciste, es obvio que el único que miente en su proceder, eres tú."

– "Dudo que creas en esa elocuente facundia que acabas de vomitar."

– "Por supuesto que piensas de esa manera, jamás has creído en nada, ni siquiera en ti mismo." – Afirmé. – "Esa es la razón de que seas tan cruel; no valoras a nada ni nadie, ves todo con una inhumana indiferencia, la vida te importa poco. Eres el perfecto sociópata. Descuida, nos aseguraremos que continúes solo y aislado el resto de tu vida en una celda."

– "¿La cárcel? ¿Piensas que voy a arrepentirme por todo lo que hice?" – Rió. – "Lamento decepcionarte, espurio de ocho patas, pero yo no me hubiera arriesgado a ser capturado si tuviera la más mínima preocupación de pasar el resto de mis días detrás de los barrotes. Salvarme de la pena de muerte, atención médica, comida y, lo más importante, nadie que me fastidie; después de todo lo que he vivido, la prisión será un excelente lugar de retiro."

– "Me importa un carajo lo que hagas, sólo te quiero donde ya no puedas hacerle daño a nadie."

– "¿Entonces por qué no te aseguras de que ya jamás regrese, y me arrancas la existencia?"

– "Los héroes no matan." – Acoté. Entonces, sonreí sombríamente. – "Pero quizás tengas mejor suerte con ella."

– "¿Quién?"

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando una gran mano lo tomó desde atrás por el cuello y lo hizo volar hasta estrellarlo contra una de las jaulas que anteriormente encerraban a las liminales. Tosiendo y arqueándose por la dolencia en su costado, Völund alzó la vista para encontrarse con Sybille, la tarántula de bruno pelaje y compatriota, aquella que ese granuja había engañado para usarla como conejillo de Indias. Incluso con varias vendas cubriendo su llagado cuerpo calvo y desnudo, en sus ocho ojos brillaban las rojas llamas de la guerra, denotando la mirada de una verdadera Sparassediana.

En una de sus garras sostenía una de las aspas metálicas de los ventiladores industriales, quebrada de manera que poseía la forma de un colmillo, perfecto para rebanar cuellos o clavarse hasta el fondo de las cajas torácicas. Su respiración, si bien no era agitada, era muy enérgica; no ocultaba las ganas que tenía de hacerle pagar a su captor por todo lo que ella sufrió. Jerkson permaneció en su lugar, anonadado de ver una de sus víctimas invertir los papeles y tenerlo a él en desventaja. Dándole espacio a la peluda, acerqué mi mano extendida, apuntando a su arma, solicitándole silentemente el facilitármela. La nativa de Kriegsritter aceptó y agradeciéndole con una reverencia, me dirigí hacia una pila de escombros que el tiroteo ocurrido en la armería dejó y busqué hasta encontrar justamente lo que necesitaba: una vara de acero.

Usando el mazo, comencé a clavar la afilada aspa de acero en la estrecha hendidura de la vara metálica, con el tamaño necesario para brindar firmeza, además de algo de tela para rellenar huecos y agregar solidez. Algunos contenedores de combustible habían derramado su líquido en el suelo, pero aún conservaban un poco dentro, usándolo yo para bañar el aspa en el comburente. Acerqué el metal a la boca del cañón de mi MG3 y disparé una ráfaga corta, despertando a las fulgurantes flamas. Estaba lista. Regresé hacia mi congénere y ella sonrió al ver la herramienta que le había construido:

Una guadaña.

El arma insignia de mi amada dullahan; la herramienta asociada con Serhilda Jaëgersturm, mi antepasada histórica; el símbolo inequívoco de la muerte; una falce en llamas era la menor manera de castigar a un imperdonable monstruo desalmado. Tomándola en sus garras y creando un rastro de fuego en el aire después de practicar un par de movimientos, Sybille se colocó frente a su némesis, quien sólo podía mirar desesperanzado a su futura verdugo. Llamé a Cetania y señalé que le inyectara la última dosis de adrenalina a Völund. Naturalmente, ella se extrañó por tan incongruente solicitud, pero entendió que la intención era evitar que éste muriera por el dolor antes de tiempo y aceptó.

– "Sólo tienes un par de minutos antes de que la sangre se escape de tus heridas junto con el medicamento, así que seré breve." – Conminé al infeliz, cara a cara. – "Nunca jodas con una arachne."

Le escupí la cara y me levanté para dejar hacer su trabajo a la tarántula, que ya no podía contener por más tiempo su vendetta.

– "¿Cuál es el límite?" – Me preguntó Sybille al pasar a su lado.

– "Libre albedrío, hermana." – Le contesté y continué mi camino.

Ella sonrió.

Me reuní con mis amigas y, asentándonos, disfrutamos del espectáculo. A pesar de que lo anterior sonara a actividad villana, no era que nos importara mucho; después de intentar destruir la ciudad y sacrificar a sus propios hombres a manos de extraespecies producto de sus inefables experimentos, cualquier forma de tortura que fraguáramos contra Jerkson era cosa de niños. Ergo, no nos inmutamos cuando la peluda clavó la punta de su dalla en el muslo derecho del hijo de puta y lo elevó hasta estrellarlo en el suelo, formando un semicírculo perfecto en el aire. El jefe de los terroristas, despierto en su totalidad por la adrenalina en su cuerpo, gritó como una mandrágora al caer sobre su pierna rota, salpicando sangre y trozos de hueso. Las llamas cauterizaban parcialmente las heridas, evitando que el sangrado fuera mayor.

El proceso se repitió varias veces, con Sybile encontrando nuevas maneras de lanzar por los aires a su nuevo juguete para morder viviente. El fuego hacía el proceso todavía más dilacerante, consumiéndole la piel al tiempo que el metal de la hoja le cortaba los nervios y músculos. Tan violento show se tornaba cada vez menos fácil de digerir, incluso cuando estábamos de acuerdo en que no lo detendríamos. La rapaz y la empusa me miraron algo preocupadas pero yo mantuve la calma y mostré uno de los frascos que Bina nos había obsequiado, vacío. Ellas se tranquilizaron; si algo pasaba, Völund sería oficialmente un liminal y la tarántula no podría romper la ley.

Aunque, lo que la peluda hacía técnicamente no era ilegal; las leyes Sparassedianas permiten venganza sobre cualquier especie ajena que haya dañado a una arachne y los estatutos de nuestra nación conservaban validez fuera de ella. Ese bastardo intentó quitarle el libre albedrío, su raciocinio e identidad, básicamente matándola en vida. Y sólo una arachne puede matar a otra. Por esa razón, y gracias a esa pequeña cláusula en el Programa que reconocía las constituciones escritas de naciones liminales independientes, Sybille era completamente libre de arrastrar a ese inmundo insecto bípedo como le placiera.

No era muy humano, pero ninguno de los presentes tampoco lo era.

La tarántula finalizó arrojando hacia arriba a ese pedazo inútil de lágrimas, gritos y carne ensangrentada, elevándolo casi siete metros para terminar desplomándose sobre un grupo de tubos de ese condenado suero, incrustándose brutalmente varios pedazos de vidrio en su ya excesivamente castigado cuerpo. El porrazo fue tan fuerte y había terminado tan vapuleado que en lugar de un alarido largo y profundo, su reacción fue un anticlimático sollozo. Por lo menos la efímera flama que la guadaña provocó en su herida marcó una conclusión aceptablemente satisfactoria.

Pero aún faltaba un último acto.

Yaciendo él inerme en el suelo, Sybille se acercó a aquel execrable poco hombre, sosteniendo con fuerza su herramienta, casi doblando el acero de tanto que lo apretaba. Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo encerrada y sujeta a ser un ratón de laboratorio contra su voluntad, ella necesitaba más que poner en práctica sus dotes de segadora para estar satisfecha. Yo y las chicas pausamos la respiración cuando la arachne alzó su arma hasta el cenit de su cabeza, apuntando peligrosamente a la de Jerkson. No había duda, iba a hacerlo. Preparándonos para atestiguar la caída que vaticinamos, el tiempo se detuvo mientras observábamos la falce caer en dirección a la sesera del terrorista.

Y la guadaña se clavó en el piso.

Sólo fueron unos centímetros de distancia, pero eso marcaba la delgada línea que dividía al truhán de la vida y la muerte, aunque mereciera completamente la última sin rechistar. No lo hizo, Sybille decidió no condenarse a cargar con una muerte en su espalda y, en un acto de suma misericordia, le perdonó la existencia a un infeliz indigno de tan deífica oportunidad. Nosotras sonreímos, antes de ser una arachne vengativa, era una guerrera que sabía que no había honor qué ganar ejecutando a alguien que nunca lo tuvo. Escupiendo al bastardo, la peluda regresó hacia nosotras, señalando mi cantimplora que con gusto le convidé.

– "¿Evitar volverse en el monstruo, hermana?" – Le pregunté.

– "No." – Respondió, asentándose. – "Sólo que ya ha sido demasiada sangre el día de hoy."

– "En eso tienes razón. Descansa, Sybille." – Habló la arpía y se dirigió a la pelinegra y yo. – "Entonces, ¿misión cumplida?"

– "Desmantelamos una base secreta, destruimos toda su infraestructura, acabamos con casi todo un ejército de asesinos, incluyendo al cabecilla, rescatamos a rehenes usadas para experimentos ilegales…" – Enumeré. – "Y estamos vivas. Si eso no clausura esta condenada operación, renuncio."

– "Entonces deberíamos salir de aquí, ya me harté de tanto gris empañado de rojo." – Suspiró la halcón. – "Puedo volar hasta la estación más cercana y contactar a nuestros superiores desde ahí."

– "Sí, supongo que ya no hay problema." – Asintió la griega. – " _Potato_ y yo llevaremos a las demás hasta la planta principal y esperaremos a tu regreso."

– "¿Qué dirán Smith y el resto cuando vean todo este maldito desastre?"

– "¿Que ellas hubieran terminado la misión con menos balas?" – Repliqué.

– "O menos muertos." – Declaró la mediterránea. – "Joder, si no nos aseguramos de explicar la razón de tantos cadáveres, la prensa va a hundirnos junto a toda la ANP."

– "¿Quién lloraría por un montón de terroristas, _Pepper_?" – Interrogó la castaña. – "Ni siquiera el más obstinado de los pro-vida abogaría a favor de esos dementes. Somos Exterminadoras, es nuestro trabajo acabar con tales plagas."

– "Y al final, ellos mismos fueron quienes se exterminaron, ¿no?" – Dije.

– "Correcto, esa maldita jörmundgander era una auténtica genocida." – Respondió la empusa, tomando de su cantimplora. – "¿Soy yo o la demencia es inherente a la sangre dracónida? Una vez estaba comprando una tarta de fresa en el centro comercial y una wyve-"

Nos pausamos de inmediato al sentir un ligero temblor.

– "¿Será MON, entrando dinámicamente?" – Pregunté, confundida.

– " _Nein_ , eso provino de abajo." – Contestó Sybille. Volvimos a experimentarlo. – "¿Lo ven?"

– "Ay, _simijo_." – Se quejó Cetania. – "No me digan que la estructura está colapsando."

– "Tal vez la planta principal de la fábrica se viene abajo, quedó muy debilitada." – Opinó Nikos. – "Deberíamos irnos."

– "Ya es muy tarde para evadir el destino."

Ese último comentario provino de un burlón Völund, riéndose siniestramente mientras luchaba para mantenerse erguido con sus exiguas fuerzas. Un temblor más se hizo presente y varios escombros del techo cayeron sobre nosotras.

– "¿De qué carajo hablas, bastardo?" – Indagó la mantis, retirándose el polvo de encima.

– "El sol se oscurece, se hunde la tierra en el mar, se agitan del cielo las brillantes estrellas…" – Recitó Jerkson. – "Surge vapor furioso, el fuego se alza, y llega el calor hasta el mismísimo cielo."

– " _Völuspa_ , estrofa cincuenta y siete." – Elucidó la tarántula. – "El _Ragnarök_."

– "Les dije que Surt partiría el firmamento e incendiaría al mundo entero. Mis profecías nunca mienten." – Siguió riendo el sinvergüenza. – " _Yggdrasil_ , el árbol de los nueve mundos, será consumido por las llamas del juicio final. Y cuando todo muera, el nuevo mundo renacerá de sus cenizas; el que yo decidí. Disfruten del fin del mundo mientras sus almas son devoradas, perras."

Él se carcajeó al tiempo que el sismo se hacía más pronunciado. No era un movimiento telúrico natural, sino que parecía hecho adrede, como golpes de un ariete de asedio. Éste se intensificó y claramente pudimos sentir que la fuente estaba justamente debajo de nosotras. Temiendo que el suelo se viniera abajo y cayéramos hacia alguna especie de piso inferior, le ordenamos a Sybille escapar junto con las demás mientras nosotras preparábamos nuestro equipo para cualquier contrariedad. Con el lugar vibrando, el concreto comenzaba a resquebrajarse y a llenar todo de polvo.

Le presté a la griega mi máscara antigás, ya que yo podía respirar por mis filotráqueas abdominales. Juntándonos las tres, alertas, y Völund sin parar de desternillarse como una hiena, el suelo se partió. Nos cubrimos asustadas cuando del piso surgió una detonación, desorientándonos de inmediato. Nos incorporamos y descubrimos la causa de aquel temblor, revelándose con brutal estruendo. El polvo, aunque abundante, no impidió que atestiguáramos la razón de que en ese momento nos invadiera un terror indescriptible. De todos los motivos para que la tierra misma cediera, este era el que menos imaginábamos.

Una dragona.

Pero no cualquier mujer dracónida que hayamos visto en el pasado o que quisiéramos encontrarnos alguna vez en la vida. Un cuerpo torneado lleno de cicatrices, dos poderosos brazos y piernas cubiertos de escamas de un negro profundo combinadas con rojas espinas, una cabeza llena de cuatro enormes cuernos que ostentaba un antifaz hecho de sus propias escamas y ocultaba un par de ojos color carmesí, llenos de ira. Todo envuelto en una armadura ligera, también creado a partir de sus láminas reptilianas. Sin embargo, lo más sobresaliente eran sus cuatro gigantescas alas, con el patagio teñido de un rojo vivo, como las llamas del _Helheim_ , sin contar sus completamente avasalladores siete metros de altura que la elevaban como una torre.

Ella rugió con ensordecedora potencia salvaje, dándonos una muestra de su horripilante dentadura doble y la envergadura total de sus inmensas alas. Comprendí de inmediato las palabras de Jerkson. Era el golpeador lleno de odio, la bestia que roe las raíces de _Yggdrasil_ , la serpiente que devora los cuerpos de los muertos en el _Náströnd_ y se dará un banquete con los cadáveres de los caídos durante el _Ragnarök_. El monstruo proveniente de _Nidafjöll_ cuyos dientes penetran toda coraza y escudo, el heraldo del fin de los tiempos, la fuerza destructora que incluso los Aesir temen. El epítome de la raza de los dragones, la subespecie más poderosa y el ancestro de la estirpe entera. Una verdadera leyenda viviente, frente a nosotras.

Una Nidhögg.

– " _¡Yol…!_ " – Habló la reptil con profunda voz.

– "Ay, no…" – Protesté, aterrada. Esa palabra se hacía conocida.

– " _¡Toor…!_ " – Continuó.

– "¡No, por favor no!"

– " _¡SHUL!_ "

Una gigantesca llamarada salió de la boca de la dracónida, incendiando de inmediato todo a su alrededor, como un volcán en plena erupción. De todas las sorpresas que ese malnacido nos tenía preparadas, esta era la más peligrosa y letal. Fue precisamente una nidhögg la que sorprendió a las más grandes heroínas en Sparassus durante la guerra contra las empusas, arrasando con las filas de mi patria y requiriendo tres divisiones en su totalidad para detenerla. Mi antecesora, Serhilda, perdió tres piernas en la batalla, marcando el fin de su carrera militar como Gran Dama de la Orden Arachne, siendo la última Jaëgersturm en alcanzar un puesto militar tan importante. Maldije mentalmente mi suerte, la historia se repetía y las pesadillas del ayer habían regresado para acabar con el linaje de mi familia y el mundo entero.

Oh, Arachne mía, ten piedad de mi alma.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Justo cuando creemos que todo mejora, ¡una dragona salvaje aparece!

El año pasado, también en diciembre, concluí con un capítulo que marcaba el inicio de lo que sería la nueva vida de Aria Jaëgersturm. Cetania confesó sus sentimientos hacia la araña, ambas sobrevivieron a un atentado terrorista, la germana finalmente se le declaró a Lala. Ahora, el ciclo se completa cuando nuestra heroína se enfrenta a los monstruos que desencadenaron tal cadena de eventos, ya no como una simple ciudadana, sino como una agente entrenada. Un uróboros metafórico que simboliza el ciclo eterno, y que la aparición de una leyenda parece romper esa constante, ya sea la nidhögg o el nacimiento de las nuevas heroínas, como deseen tomarlo.

Sí, esto parece un videojuego donde vamos escalando rápidamente la dificultad hasta llegar a la jefa final. De ser así, me temo que los créditos se me han acabado y las infortunadas MOE únicamente cuentan con una sola vida. Pero sí, tenía mucho que deseaba escribir este episodio y revelar a la especie más poderosa de la raza dracónida, según las leyendas. Por supuesto, siguiendo con el tema de la mitología nórdica, el brutal Nidhögg fue el elegido para representar tan impresionante papel. Además, después de años de jugar _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ , tenía que plasmar tantas horas derrotando lagartijotas, ¿no?

Völund Jerkson terminó siendo un auténtico hijo de puta que no sólo hizo sufrir a nuestras heroínas, sino a demasiadas personas desde que él decidió unirse a las filas del terrorismo internacional. Ergo, no es de extrañar que sufriera un castigo monumental a manos las protagonistas e incluso una de las rehenes a quienes torturó. Podrá haber parecido cruel, pero a pesar de tan dantesco escarmiento, Völund continuó viviendo, sin que las MOE quebraran su juramento o Sybille se volviera una homicida. Incluso con toda la cólera justificable, permanecieron reacias a cruzar esa línea que los diferenciaba de los sanguinarios fanáticos. Los héroes no matan.

Pero bueno, aunque hay más puntos que me gustaría discutir, creo que ya me extendí demasiado. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta entrega como yo me entretuve escribiéndola. Los invito a dejar sus opiniones y comentarios en la sección correspondientes, que saben que siempre son bien recibidas. Aprovecho para mandar un gran saludo a mis compañeros del grupo Los Extraditables: Paradoja el Inquisidor, Onix Star, Arconte, JB-Defalt y Alther, quienes siempre me han apoyado desde que los conocí y han seguido a mi lado a pesar de que el sentido común les dictaría que se mantengan al menos a diez países de distancia de mí. Siempre estaré agradecido por su ayuda y comprensión en estos largos meses que hemos creado este pequeño universo en el fandom de MonMusu. Y espero seguir haciéndolo por un buen tiempo.

Y con esto, queridas y queridos lectores, me despido de ustedes para tomarme mis vacaciones y regresar con las pilas cargadas el próximo año. Les agradezco profundamente que se tomen la molestia de continuar leyendo mis interminables tonterías y que se diviertan con mi humilde creación. Cada lector que me agrega a favoritos o su lista de seguimiento, es un tesoro, porque significa que mi trabajo les agrada lo suficiente para agregarlo a una colección. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y les deseo unas muy felices fiestas!

¡Y recuerden, si este 25 de diciembre escuchan sonidos raros, es sólo Aria dándole su regalo de Navidad a Lala! ¡Hasta el año que viene! ¡Obedezcan a la Gran Sirena y les traerá regalos, de lo contrario, los hará caer! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	59. No es fácil enfrentar a una dragona

**NOTAS DE MERO:** ¡Iä, iä! ¡Su Diosa Inmaculada está aquí!

Bien, leales súbditos, un nuevo año significan 365 días de seguir adorándome y mostrar eterna devoción hacia mi impoluta persona. Pero eso no es necesario recordárselos, pues ustedes siempre deben exhibir esa completa sumisión hacia su Salvadora Eterna, la única que les trae más capítulos de esta extensa e interesante historia. Yo no soy la protagonista (aún…), pero eso no demerita su valor.

En todo caso, he aquí la conclusión de este largo arco argumental, una gran lucha entre nuestras heroínas principales y la personificación del fin del mundo mismo. ¿Quién vivirá? ¿Quién caerá ante el enemigo? ¿Me juras fidelidad absoluta?

Oh, ¡y Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Ahora, vuelvan a las minas de sal!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena garantiza entradas VIP al _Valhalla_! ¡No hay reembolsos!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 59**

* * *

 _"Vendrá entonces el reino en el juicio final,_

 _llegará poderoso, quien todo lo rige."_

 _"Llegará volando el oscuro dragón,_

 _la sierpe brillante, desde Nídafjöll;_

 _llevará en sus plumas los muertos a Nidhögg._

 _Allí se hundirá."_

 _– Völuspá, Edda poética, estrofas 65 y 66._

 _¡Yol toor shul!_

Fuego.

El inflamable resultado del triunvirato conformado por calor, energía y combustible. La fulgurante chispa fundamental cuyo control le otorgó a las especies pensantes la llave para convertirse en las dueñas del planeta y subyugar a sus enemigos con un brillante ardor. Venerado desde tiempos inmortales, ya sea en su estado natural o su artificial creación, simboliza tanto la vida naciente como su destrucción, siendo la encarnación de pasión y energía en su estado más puro. Incluso yo lo llevo en mi abdomen arácnido, tatuado con un intenso rojo sobre mi ocre quitina, y convirtiéndose en el emblema de mi familia. Representa perfectamente mi espíritu de guerrera, mi orgullo de arachne y el calor de mi amor por las mujeres más importantes en mi vida.

Empero, ahora se había transformado en catástrofe completa.

De todos los peligros imaginables, al final nos tocó combatir a un dragón. Por si luchar contra una estirpe tan poderosa no fuera suficiente, el espécimen elegido para ser nuestro contrincante resultó ser una nidhögg, la especie primordial que dio origen a la raza entera y, como era de esperarse, la más letal de todas. Con sus imponentes siete metros de altura y la capacidad de arrojar calcinadoras llamaradas, la titánica dracónida era el mayor reto que cualquiera de nosotras, MON o incluso la Agencia Nacional de Policía entera hubiera pensado enfrentar. Habíamos tenido suerte hasta ahora, con enemigos que nos superaban en números, pero no tácticas, permitiéndonos sobrevivir.

Desgraciadamente, toda esperanza de salir incólume de tan funesto predicamento se había consumido entre las llamas de la gigantesca reptil. Nos entrenaron para hacerle frente a criaturas increíblemente resistentes, pero no prácticamente invencibles. Al menos, lo era para tres simples mortales armadas con munición limitada, exhaustas por las intensas batallas anteriores y heridas por estas. Yo y mis compañeras permanecimos paralizadas mientras los alrededores se venían abajo, envueltos en las flamas que ahora aludían nuestro ominoso final, fulgurándonos la existencia hasta transformarnos en irreconocible polvo inerte. Aciaga conclusión para un sacrificio tan grande.

– " _¡Yol…!_ "

– "¡Cúbranse!"

Ordené a mis aliadas de inmediato al escuchar esas endemoniadas palabras que alguna vez creí pertenecían al ficticio mundo del entretenimiento electrónico, pero que ahora comprobaba su veracidad, de la manera más avasalladora. Cada vez que la nidhögg pronunciaba tal frase en idioma dracónida, de su inmensa boca, llena de una hilera doble de afilados colmillos, se liberaba una arrasadora pared de dantesco fuego, devorando todo a su paso como un flamante ariete de ferocidad pura, haciendo honor a su estirpe.

El suelo temblaba, las paredes se quebraban y el techo se venía encima, con la guinda de tan mefistofélico despliegue de furia concentrada siendo un ensordecedor rugido. Un salvaje producto de su colosal garganta inmune al fuego y sus cuerdas vocales reforzadas, logrando hacerse escuchar a kilómetros, marcando su territorio y seguramente alertando a sus congéneres de menor categoría. Sin contar que, como era de esperarse, nos congelaba hasta la médula ósea del horror. En verdad, el enemigo había guardado su mejor carta para el final. Völund, ya sin nada que perder, gritaba a todo pulmón al tiempo que se revolcaba en su demencia, carcajeándose como el psicópata que era.

– "¡Eso es! ¡Acábalas! ¡Destruye todo!" – Exclamaba Jerkson, totalmente imbuido en la locura. – "¡Que sufran, que sufran todos! ¡Cumple la profecía y haz que esta impía realidad sea purificada por el fuego del juicio divino! ¡Ese es nuestro destino! ¡Es nuestro único fin!"

Quizás fuera que dentro de la psiquis destruida de la dragona aún quedaran vestigios de algo más allá que ira concentrada, o quizás sólo estuviera harta de la insoportable risa del miserable terrorista, pero la reptil pareció entender el mandato del hombre que la había convertido en una esclava irracional y, acercándose a él, gruñendo con odio, dejó escapar un horrísono rugido que debió destruirle los tímpanos al malnacido. La piel del miserable se sacudía como si fuera un pedazo de papel en el viento y la saliva lo cubrió parcialmente. Völund detuvo momentáneamente su risa, antes de continuar. Entonces, y sin necesidad de proferir las palabras en su lengua ancestral, la nidhögg escupió su abrasador fuego sobre su antiguo torturador.

Pero no lo quemó por completo.

En lugar de descargar una fulgurante llamarada, la dragona profirió sólo una llama relativamente pequeña, suficiente para envolver a su enemigo, pero sin calcinarlo instantáneamente. Jerkson cesó de inmediato sus desquiciadas muescas burlescas para sumirse en una vorágine de lacerantes gritos e injurias a todo lo que su garganta daba mientras su piel se consumía abrasadoramente a fuego lento, retorciéndose violentamente, intentando apaciguar el infierno que le destruía el cuerpo con una dicotómica enjundia parsimoniosa. Estábamos aterradas; no por ver a un desalmado que obtuvo lo que merecía morir de manera tan cruenta, sino porque, después de todo, la mujer de brunas escamas todavía poseía suficiente conciencia para atacar a voluntad.

Y entonces, volteó a vernos.

No hubo tiempo de gritar una obvia orden de cubrirse, ya que tan pronto observamos la boca de la titánica mujer abrirse en nuestra dirección, corrimos hacia trayectorias indefinidas para escapar de su flameante tormenta bucal. A pesar de que nos hallábamos fuera del rango directo del fogonazo, el calor perforaba la capa de nuestros uniformes y hacía hervir la epidermis ignominiosamente. Parecía obcecadamente estúpido el que todo este tiempo hubiéramos permanecido inmóviles, sin tratar de huir de una situación totalmente desesperanzadora, pero la lógica había desaparecido junto con el suelo cuando una leyenda viviente hizo su aparición. Sólo un loco pensaría en liberar a una imparable máquina de destrucción absoluta, así que en nuestras cabezas no cabía siquiera espacio para reaccionar adecuadamente a la incoherencia mental que sucedía frente a nosotras.

– " _¡Ah, fuck!_ " – Exclamó de repente Cetania. – " _¡Help me!_ "

El chaleco de la rapaz había sido alcanzado por los escombros ardientes que caían del techo y el material se había incendiado. Era sólo una pequeña flama, pero se esparciría rápidamente mientras envolvía a mi amada arpía en su fulgurante ira. Intenté correr hacia ella pero un pedazo de concreto se desplomó justo frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso. La espinosa cola de la nidhögg, cuyo extremo terminaba en una maza ósea, como un anquilosaurio, pasó cerca de nosotras y besamos el suelo para evitar esa peligrosa porra caudal. Mientras el polvo se clareaba, pude ver a Dyne correr hacia la castaña y, con un sagaz movimiento, cortar las uniones del chaleco en llamas, liberando a la americana y conduciéndola lejos de la lluvia de escombros. Sonriendo porque mi estadounidense se hallaba a salvo, me incorporé y, tomando a mi ametralladora con brío, disparé directamente hacia los ojos de la dragona.

Por supuesto, eso sólo la hizo enfadar aún más.

Incluso siendo la tercera mejor tiradora de la _Schutzpolizei_ de Weidmann y habiendo sido entrenada intensamente por prácticamente toda mi vida en el arte de las armas, el atinar a los globos oculares de una presa tan grande era sorpresivamente difícil. Mi blanco se movía constantemente y debía cuidarme de no quedar aplastada bajo alguno de sus miembros o los destrozos estructurales que continuaban cayendo, sin contar que el antifaz que poseía era completamente inmune a nuestras balas, así como sus férreas escamas faciales. Empero, si hubiera sido capaz de acertar mis 7.62 milímetros de plomo en sus córneas y lograra cegarle, mi objetivo real era llamar la atención de la nórdica para permitir a mis compañeras huir, al igual que las rehenes liberadas, que todavía continuaban en la zona de peligro.

Con sus ojos rojos concentrados en mí, la dragona usó sus monstruosas garras para convertirme en brochetas arácnidas, pero pude escapar gracias a mi velocidad. No pude disparar, siendo el esquivar a la liminal y sus destrozos mi principal prioridad mientras me reunía con mis compañeras. Casi me paralizo cuando la bola demoledora que era la cola de la poiquiloterma se alzó ominosamente encima de mí, lista para triturarme de un solo azote. Afortunadamente, Cetania no había abandonado su papel de ser mi ángel guardiana y, demostrando su maestría en el vuelo, clavó sus garras en una de las mejillas de la nidhögg, retirándose velozmente antes que las manos de la contrincante la apresaran.

No le hicieron el mínimo daño, pero distrajo suficiente a la oponente para permitirme alcanzar a Nikos. Las rehenes ya habían logrado salir de su escondite, dirigiéndose raudamente hacia la salida, lideradas por Sybille. Cuando la cola de la lamia, la más débil y lenta de todas, desapareció por la puerta, nos enfocamos en seguir llamando la atención de la dracónida. Nuestra amiga tarántula necesitaba tiempo para recorrer los largos pasillos de la estructura hasta conseguir llegar a la superficie. Y todavía, de poder alcanzarla, estarían en peligro mortal por la cercanía de la nidhögg. Aún quedaba el hecho de que necesitábamos contactar urgentemente a Smith o cualquier autoridad competente, especialmente el ejército, así que debíamos continuar molestando a nuestra adversaria y mantenernos vivas hasta que pudiéramos huir a toda velocidad hacia los pisos superiores.

Pero ignorábamos cuánto más resistiríamos.

Usábamos balas perforadoras, las de núcleo de cuproníquel que Zoe nos facilitó, pero incluso la piel humanoide de la contrincante era capaz de resistir el asedio de nuestros proyectiles. Estos penetraban la epidermis, pero apenas y eran un ligero escozor de mosquito para la dragona. En su estado demente, la droga y su furia aumentaban su tolerancia al dolor. La empusa y yo nos refugiamos tras una viga al escucharla proferir esas condenadas palabras que presagiaban otra llamarada. La falconiforme voló a toda velocidad cuando la nidhögg, sin dejar de expulsar fuego, alzó la boca hacia su dirección. Un pedazo del techo, de tamaño considerable, cayó encima de la cabeza de la vikinga, haciéndola rabiar y provocándole arrojar más fogonazos en direcciones aleatorias.

Observar la garganta dracónida hincharse al expulsar las flamas y ver parte de su saliva caliente manchar el suelo, con un rastro de humo siendo expulsado del líquido ardiente, era tanto hipnotizante como horripilante; una muestra del indomable poder que justificaba las leyendas, tanto escandinavas como las que permeaban el folklor de mi nación. Mientras la reptil rugía y destruía el resto del edificio, imbuida totalmente en su colérico trance, la halcón pudo descender sobre nuestra posición. Sin decir nada, le di un beso rápido antes de regresar a revisar la munición, cosa que mis aliadas emularon. No había tiempo para muestras de afecto o sentimentalismos, no en medio del infierno.

– "Treinta balas, todo lo que me queda. Perdí el resto cuando se incendió mi chaleco." – Mencionó la arpía, colocando un cargador nuevo en su fusil. – "Dime que tienes más, flaca."

– "Sírvete, _Süsse_." – Le arrojé mi bolsa de municiones. – "Contando la tira en uso, sólo me quedan doscientos cincuenta balas más para la MG3. ¿Dyne?"

– "Treinta cartuchos de escopeta y tres cargadores de MP5." – Replicó la aludida. – "¿Pero realmente importa? Esa dragona es inm-¡Carajo!"

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando la maza caudal de la escamosa impactó la viga metálica donde nos hallábamos, arrancándola del suelo como si de una mala hierba se tratara. Aterrorizadas, emprendimos la huída de ahí mientras la giganta arremetía vesánicamente con el resto del interior. Saliendo a la armería, nos apresuramos a abastecernos con toda la munición disponible, aunque después de literalmente volarla, no había mucho de dónde elegir. Por suerte, pude hacerme con una cinta más para mi ametralladora y un par de subfusiles UZI. Mis amigas también tomaron todo lo que pudieran conseguir antes que la nidhögg notara nuestra ausencia.

Explosivos, balas de materiales ilegales, todo estaba permitido. Aunque suene irónico, las leyes pueden tomarse un receso cuando la vida está en juego. Como esperábamos, la reptiliana derribó la pared que separaba las secciones, embistiéndola como un toro. Ninguna de las rehenes liberadas estaban a la vista, por lo que supusimos que se habían escabullido desde hace mucho. Sin nada que nos atara a quedarnos, proseguimos en nuestro intento de alcanzar la superficie. La poiquiloterma hizo otro despliegue de su habilidad con el fuego y nostras respondimos con el nuestro, por muy fútil que aquello pareciera.

– "¡Tratemos con la nariz!" – Exclamé, arrojando ráfagas hacia la zona mencionada, sin dejar de moverme. – "¡Se valen de una respiración eficiente para crear llamas poderosas!"

– "¿Les enseñan todo eso en Sparassus?" – Cuestionó la mantis, usando su subfusil.

– "¡Correcto! ¡Y si no podemos detenerla, al menos mermaremos su arma más peligrosa!"

Claro que, en el caso de una dragona primordial, ella era un arma en sí. Si no perecíamos calcinadas, serían sus dientes, garras, maza caudal o infinidad de espinas que recorrían sus escamas quienes nos dieran final. En el fondo, sabíamos que únicamente podíamos retrasar lo inevitable, ganar segundos para distanciarnos lo más posible de volvernos la cena de un dragón iracundo; pero mientras nuestro corazón latiera, seguiríamos luchando, incluso si la victoria era pírrica. Era nuestro juramento, nuestro deber; lo correcto.

Y lo correcto duele.

Concentrando nuestro fuego en la zona nasal de la nórdica, logramos herirla, creando una incisión en su fosa derecha. Fue un tiro de suerte, ya que muchos proyectiles rebotaban en la impenetrable coraza del antifaz que protegía la parte superior de su nariz. Eso la disgustó, demasiado. Rugiendo, exhaló otra destructiva ola flameante al techo y, de un soberbio puñetazo, lo fracturó, dejando caer pedazos en llamas sobre nosotras. Cesamos de disparar y simplemente huimos, con el fuego alcanzando nuestras ropas. Correr avivaba la lumbre y no podíamos detenernos. Yo era la que menos problemas tenía, siendo mi quitina resistente, pero Cetania era la más afectada, con sus plumas siendo inflamables.

– " _¡You bitch!_ " – Vociferaba la rapaz, agitándose fútilmente. – " _¡Fuck you, fuck y'all!_ "

La dracónida respondió a las vituperaciones de la castaña expulsando ráfaga tras ráfaga de ignominioso fuego infernal, con la curvatura de las paredes y el estrecho pasillo siendo nuestra única ventaja contra la furibunda adversaria. Cuando llegamos a la bifurcación de caminos, la que llevaba hacia la superficie, divisamos a las liminales liberadas, todavía intentando escapar, ralentizadas por sus propias heridas. Apreté los dientes, la reptil se acercaba demasiado rápido y no podíamos forzar a las debilitadas fugitivas a moverse con mayor celeridad. Con la reptiliana habiendo atorado sus dos pares de alas en las paredes y nosotras apagando las llamas de nuestros uniformes, cubrimos la retaguardia de las rescatadas mientras discutíamos qué acción tomar.

– "¡¿Qué rayos hacemos ahora?!" – Interrogó la falconiforme. – "¡Esta perra no nos dejará en paz ni un segundo!"

– "¡Seguirla atacando, atraerla para desviar su atención de las rehenes!" – Respondí, revisando mi cinta de munición. – "¡Que nos siga hasta la oficina de Völund! ¡Daremos un rodeo y volveremos a la salida!"

– "¿Piensas que esa bestia nos dejará el camino libre?" – Preguntó la griega. – "¿O que el maldito sitio no nos caerá encima primero?"

– "¡Sé que es una locura, pero nuestra prioridad es el bienestar ciudadano!" – Reafirmé, cerrando la tapa del arma. – "¡Ya sabíamos que íbamos a morir de una manera u otra! ¡Al menos, hagámoslo como heroínas!"

– "¡La gloria se disfruta estando viva, flaca!" – Acotó la americana. – "¡Y el ser mártires es una terrible compensación para quienes amamos! ¡Carajo, ni siquiera a Lala le gustaría tener que transportar tu alma al Estigia!"

La nidhögg logró zafarse y continuó su marcha de destrucción hacia nosotras. Contemplar esa masa de músculos y rabia dirigirse en nuestra dirección, demoliendo todo a su alrededor con su sola presencia, siempre sería la vista más aterradora que pudiéramos concebir. Y también, la perfecta representación lacónicamente gráfica del peligro al que habíamos aceptados combatir; la amenaza de la cual juramos proteger a quienes nos importaban. El veredicto estaba dado. Las tres nos miramos y, aunque fuera con renuencia, mis aliadas optaron por luchar a mi lado. Sonriendo, jalé la palanca de carga de mi _Maschinengewehr 3_ y asedié el rostro de la dragona con ráfagas de tres disparos, tanto para ahorrar munición como para mantener la puntería estable en movimiento.

– "¡Apunten a los ojos!" – Ordené. – "¡Sus córneas son a prueba de fuego, no balas!"

Con tres cañones entrenados escupiendo sus letales proyectiles al mismo tiempo, las probabilidades de atravesar la capa protectora de sus globos oculares eran mayores. Empero, la reptil no se quedaría quieta, esperando a que la cegáramos y continuaba arrojándonos esas dantescas llamaradas, obligándonos a parar nuestros ataques para buscar cobertura. Aunado a ese antifaz y los escombros que no cesaban de caer, Tique y su fortuna no nos sonreirían pronto. Como planeamos, logramos evitar que la poiquiloterma dañara a las rehenes y alcanzamos recorrer vivas el corredor que daba directo a la oficina de Jerkson. No es que esperáramos hallar algo que nos sirviera, pero sabíamos que había salidas de emergencia que podrían sernos útiles.

El lugar era más estrecho y el material reforzado, emulando al de los búnkeres, pudo ralentizar a nuestra implacable perseguidora. Aquello serían buenas noticias si no fuera porque el reducido espacio significó que la oficina se convirtió en uno de los dantescos círculos infernales tan pronto la nórdica exhaló otra de sus ráfagas mefistofélicas, saturando el oxígeno de gases inflamables. Si no moríamos incineradas, nos ahogaríamos intoxicadas.

El albugíneo mueble de lustrosa madera que conformaba el escritorio de Völund se partió en dos, crujiendo estrepitosamente, igual que el resto de la sala. Las cortinas persas, las arabescas alfombras y las vigas barrocas que creaban ese distintivo collage cosmopolita se habían unido en una sola amalgamación de cenizas y polvo. Bellas creaciones, frágilmente devoradas por el odio, la perfecta metáfora para todo este conflicto. Desgraciadamente, el pasillo que conectaba hacia el laboratorio estaba bloqueado por una enorme llamarada, dejándonos con nulas opciones de escape.

– "¡Cetania, ¿dónde está la salida de emergencia?!" – Le pregunté a la halcón, colocándome mi máscara antigás. – "¡La que usaron las cuervos!"

– "¡Detrás de esa dragona!" – Replicó ella, habiéndosela puesto primero. – "¡A menos que nos conceda permiso, estamos atrapadas!"

– "¡Nada de eso, _Peaches_!" – Contestó la helénica. – "¡La salida al pasillo está ahí mismo! ¡Que un poco de fuego no nos detenga!"

– "¡Mis plumas se abrasarían!"

– "¡Eso es!" – Exclamé, iluminada. – "¡Yo te sostengo, _Süsse_! ¡Mi quitina no es fácilmente inflamable!"

– "¡Me preguntaba cuándo te darías cuenta, cabeza dura!" – Dijo la mediterránea. – "¡De prisa, muévanse!"

Corriendo hacia la arpía y abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, aceleré en reversa hacia la pared de fuego que nos separaba del Cócito y el escape al Limbo. Y aunque no fuera Virgilio guiando a Dante fuera del reino infernal, me arrojé con el mismo ímpetu hacia las flamas, protegiendo a mi amada nativa de Montana en brazos. Duró apenas una fracción de segundo, conmigo dando un brioso salto para acelerar el proceso, pero el calor casi me carboniza la epidermis, sin contar que mi atavío y munición estaban en peligro de incendiarse también. Afortunadamente, el ínfimo instante no permitió combustión alguna y mi salto resultó incólume. Depositando a la estadounidense en el suelo, sana y salva, las tres continuamos nuestra huída.

Y entonces, la fenrir regresó.

Casi olvidaba que el camino conducía a la habitación donde la lupina y yo combatimos a muerte. Y ahora, la loba, Kia Ulfsark, había regresado con el pelo erizado y las cicatrices sangrantes cubriéndole todavía el cuerpo desnudo. Gruñía, con saliva escapando de su boca y cayendo al suelo, como si de un animal rabioso se tratase. Sus ojos todavía conservaban esa furia demencial, producto de la droga y el deseo de venganza que hervía en su alma. Nosotras le apuntamos de inmediato con nuestro arsenal, sin que eso le hiciera desistir de su obvio afán de luchar, asumiendo posición de batalla, tercamente fiel a su vikingo linaje. Una adversaria admirable, lo admitía, pero ese no era el momento para el orgullo nórdico.

El horrísono rugido de la nidhögg le hizo recapacitar.

Bastó escuchar el monstruoso clamor de la dracónida voz para que la canina saliera de su trance momentáneamente. Ella debió oírlo desde hace mucho, pero ahora el bramido bestial venía acompañado del temblor provocado por los puñetazos de la dragona, junto a una fulgurante ráfaga incendiaria que nos hizo compactarnos lo más posible al suelo para evitarla. No había mejor antídoto para su exacerbación que otra criatura del _Ragnarök_. Estupefacta, la lupina nos ignoró de inmediato y huyó hacia el lugar más seguro que conocíamos.

O eso creímos.

En lugar de seguir al sentido común y resguardarse de la ira de la nidhögg, Kia se lanzó directamente en su dirección. Mientras corría, emitió un grito que palidecía en comparación de potencia contra la dragona, pero que contenía la misma vehemencia fanática. Dio un poderoso salto a través de la pared de fuego, con garras extendidas, sin duda decidida a morir luchando contra el enemigo más poderoso que pudiera encontrar. Sí, estaba completamente loca, pero, demonios, tenía el corazón de una guerrera vikinga. No nos quedamos a esperar el predecible final, y continuamos con nuestra escabullida. Aún así, me tomé la molestia de voltear hacia atrás y mostrar un saludo marcial a la lupina; al menos, logrará ganarse su entrada al _Valhalla_.

– "¡Por aquí! ¡Puedo oler la lluvia!" – Indicó la rapaz hacia un hueco en el techo. – "¡Es estrecho, pero quizás podríamos caber!"

– "¡Tú primero, _Süsse_!" – Ordené. – "¡Lleva el mensaje hasta cualquier autoridad! ¡Descuida, estaremos bien!"

– "¡No quiero abandonarte, Aria!"

– "¡Es nuestro deber!"

– "¡Maldita sea, muévanse! ¡Ya se acerca!" – Vociferó la mediterránea. – "¡ _Peaches_ , lleva el puto mensaje de una jodida vez o yo misma te disparo!"

– "¡Vale, vale, ya voy!" – Se apresuró la aludida. Nos dio sus armas. – "¡Las necesitan más que yo! ¡Resistan hasta que regrese!"

– "Tranquila, no iremos a ningún lado." – Nikos cargó una granada de fragmentación en el rifle de la castaña. – "Buena suerte, _Peaches_."

– " _I'll be back._ " – Declaró la falconiforme, escalando.

Así, la halcón se retiró rápidamente mientras yo y la pelinegra aguardábamos nuestro turno. Con ella ya habiendo recorrido parte del tramo, llegó el turno de la mantis. Dándome el M4A1 de la americana, la empusa empezó a subir por la escalera metálica. No esperaba hacer mucho con el arma, pero una granada de fragmentación bien colocada dentro de la garganta de la dragona podrían dañarla gravemente. Sabía que era esperar demasiado, pero no podía dejar que mi moral decayera en un momento tan crítico. Por lo menos, podríamos aguantar hasta que los refuerzos volvieran; todo dependía de que nos sostuviéramos a la más pequeña y exigua esperanza.

Pero la nidhögg se encargó de destruirla.

Con un brutal puñetazo, la escamosa mano de la reptil atravesó las paredes de concreto y, para nuestra desgracia, arrasó con la salida, bloqueándola. Estuvo a centímetros de empalar a la helénica con sus garras. Dyne, herida su hombro por una de las espinas que cubrían a la mano de la poiquiloterma, se soltó de inmediato, sosteniéndola yo antes de que impactara el suelo, y raudamente nos retiramos del lugar. Maldecimos nuestra suerte, la bestia nos tenía donde quería y desconocíamos si todavía contábamos con ruta de escape alguna que haya sobrevivido a la demolición de la dracónida. Todo se venía abajo.

Incluso yo.

Un trozo del techo cayó encima de mí, justo sobre mi segundo tórax, la parte más vulnerable de mi cuerpo. Perdí fuerza en mis ocho piernas y pedipalpos, desplomándome de inmediato. No me quebró la quitina, siendo esa parte la más reforzada también de nuestra anatomía, pero el golpe fue contundente, paralizándome. Mascullando, la mediterránea me arrastró con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que el resto del sitio continuaba derrumbándose. Una ráfaga llameante fue expedida por nuestra hostigadora, recorriendo el pasillo y, aunque no nos dio directamente, incendió mi chaleco. Era una flama pequeña, pero pronto se extendería.

– "¡Por Hécate, Jaëgersturm! ¡Estás más salada que el Mar Muerto!" – Me reprimió la pelinegra, jalándome, desesperada. – "¡Resiste las llamas, no podemos detenernos ahora!"

– "¡Perdona por esto, Dyne! ¡Mi cuerpo no responde bien!" – Intenté moverme, sin éxito.

– "¡En verdad que ustedes, arañas, sólo son problemas para mí!" – Disintió con la cabeza. – "¿Puedes disparar?"

– "Lo intentaré." – Encañoné el fusil, mirando hacia atrás. – "Gracias por no dejarme atrás, grillita. Prometo recompensarte si salimos vivas."

– "¡Tramposa, sabes que no lo haremos!"

– "En ese caso, le pediré a Lala que nos reúna a todas en la otra vida."

– "¡¿Pasar la eternidad cerca de ti?! ¡No me hagas soltarte, _Potato_!"

– "Sí, definitivamente somos como hermanas." – Reí. Entonces, gruñí por el calor. – "¡ _Scheisse_ , ahora sí me estoy quemando!"

– "¡Aguanta, ya casi llegamos!"

Recuperando poco a poco mi movilidad, logré controlar mis piernas traseras y auxiliar a la heroica oriunda de Lesbos en el escape. Alcanzamos la entrada improvisada al laboratorio, donde todo comenzó. La historia se repite, pero esperábamos no ser parte póstuma de ella prematuramente. Con algo de tiempo ganado, la helénica tomó su propio chaleco para sosegar las llamas en el mío. Agradeciéndole y sintiéndome con las energías recuperadas, me incorporé y preparé la ametralladora, dándole el rifle a ella, todo sin parar de correr. 'Retirada', la palabra que ningún soldado desea escuchar de su propio bando, pero que es necesaria, por mucho que el orgullo se sienta herido. Vivir para luchar otro día, aquello valía más que el sacrificio. Dimos otro rodeo y llegamos hasta la bifurcación central.

– "Gracias a Niké." – Sonrió la empusa. – "La salida sigue intacta. ¡Acelera, araña!"

– "¡Súbete encima de mí, te lo debo por ayudarme! ¡Cúbreme la espalda mientras tanto!"

– "¡Detesto hacerlo! ¡Tu quitina me lastima el trasero!" – Obedeció, de todas maneras. – "¿Crees que _Peaches_ logre contactar a la Jerarca a tiempo?"

– "Eso espero. Joder, ojalá traigan a toda la JGSDF con ellas." – Externé. – "Y de paso a la Marina, Fuerza Aérea, la Guardia Imperial, TALIO, BrutalCorp; incluso a esa condenada wyvern que siempre quiere matarme."

– "¿Para ver pelea entre dragones o para que te ejecute primero?"

– "¿Por qué no ambas?"

– "Confieso que, aunque encuentro tu irrisorio sentido del humor nulamente gracioso, no me aburre." – Declaró. – "Me recuerda cuando escuchaba practicar a Olympia. Era pésima, pero no me desagradaba, porque lograba entretenerme."

– "Dyne, no vamos a morir." – Afirmé. – "No es necesario que me compares con tu tesoro más preciado."

– "No te comparo con Oly, sino con sus errores. Eres un fallo bastante entretenido."

– "¿Es eso un halago o un insulto?"

– "¿Por qué no ambos?"

– "Oh, _verpiss dich_ , grilla fastidiosa."

Era un momento bastante inusual para intercambiar nuestras típicas mordacidades, pero esos actos cotidianos eran necesarios para mantener la cordura. Nuestros fuertes latidos y el sudor que nos recorría la epidermis revelaban lo que en nuestro interior deseaba exteriorizar, pero no podíamos dejar salir, no en medio de la misión. La mente de un soldado en batalla necesita aferrarse a la familiaridad, sentirse que aún en casa, o corre el riesgo de perderse dentro de su propio miedo. La desesperanza es veneno, y una palabra, una sonrisa, cualquier acto, por más insignificante que pareciera, era vital.

Y también lo era el regresar a la superficie.

Ver la escasa, pero existente luz al final del pasillo fue apoteósico, como si hubiéramos ascendido por las ramas de _Yggdrasil_ desde el _Niflheim_ hasta _Asgard_. Quizás no nos guiarían valkirias hasta los _Aesir_ a las puertas de _Fólkvangr_ , pero igualmente nos sentíamos afortunadas de probar la ambrosía de la libertad y el privilegio de respirar el aire, que aunque cargado del pestífero olor del plomo, óxido y sangre, se sentía como una panacea comparado con el exceso de sofocante dióxido de carbono a temperaturas excesivas. La griega se bajó de mí y ambas buscamos por rastros de las rehenes al tiempo que nos hacíamos hasta las afueras de la fábrica. La única iluminación provenía de los relámpagos en el cielo y el vago resplandor detrás de las negras nubes tormentosas, así que nos apoyábamos en nuestros lentes de visión nocturna, que en verdad habían probado ser resistentes hasta ahora.

– "¿Suerte alguna con la radio, pimientín?" – Le pregunté a mi compañera.

– "Negativo. No sé si es la lejanía o la tormenta, pero la señal está muerta." – Contestó, mirando alrededor. – "¿Ves a alguna de las rehenes?"

– " _Nein_. Son listas, dudo que ellas quisieran quedarse aquí, tormenta o no." – Contesté. – "Deberíamos irnos también, pero esa dragona no nos dejará en paz."

– "Debiste darle un beso a Cetania antes de despedirte, Jaëgersturm. Cuando ella regresé, ya no estarás aquí."

– "Gracias por el apoyo, grillo pesimista. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos el sufrimiento y nos matamos mutuamente?"

– "Lo decía porque escaparemos en uno los camiones que están afuera, garrapata fatalista." – Esclareció, sardónicamente. – "Uno de esos bastardos tenía una llave, supongo le funcionará a algún transporte."

– "¿Qué hay de las rescatadas?"

– "Tú misma lo dijiste; si son listas, ya estarán lejos. Quizás las hallemos en el camino."

– "Espero tengas razón." – Suspiré. – "Te sigo, tiburona."

Sonriendo, apresuramos (todavía más) el paso y corrimos hasta la salida más cercana. Empero, ese fue el momento en que el optimismo, que se desarrolló durante nuestra corta charla, se extinguió cuando los temblores a los que nos habíamos acostumbrado se transformaron en estrepitoso estruendo al emerger nuestra gigantesca hostigadora de la planta baja, destrozando el suelo y emitiendo otro ensordecedor rugido que penetró lastimosamente nuestros tímpanos. Nos retiramos las gafas nocturnas, el fuego que ella arrojó directamente hacia nosotras era iluminación suficiente, fungiendo también como advertencia para que abandonáramos tan pronto nos fuera posible. Saltamos en oposiciones opuestas para esquivar esa descarga calcinadora.

Con un alcance de aproximadamente quince metros y con un tiempo de recarga bastante bajo, las llamaradas de la nidhögg podían convertirnos en polvo mucho antes que pudiéramos siquiera intentar correr de nuevo. Sabiendo que nos hallábamos acorraladas, pero aún sin saber dónde nos encontrábamos exactamente, la dracónida optó por incendiar todo. Aguardamos en nuestros lugares, inmóviles, patidifusas, esperando a que las vigas metálicas que consistían en nuestra única barrera entre nosotras y el aliento mortal de la reptil soportara lo suficiente. Más que temerosa, me sentía furiosa; la incapacidad de actuar era un desmoralizante golpe a nuestro orgullo como guerreras.

Por un ínfimo segundo, tuve el impulso de devolverle el fuego, pero logré mantener la cordura. Les prometí a Lala y Cetania que regresaría a su lado, no podía dejar que las ínfulas de la soberbia me hicieran cometer alguna estupidez. Las llamas impactaron la columna a mi espalda, calentándola tanto que pude observarla tornarse lentamente al rojo vivo. Para colmo, la maza caudal de la dragona proseguía su trabajo de bola demoledora, dejándonos caer pedazos de metal y concreto encima. Ella se acercaba a cada segundo, asegurándose de no dejar nada intacto a su paso.

Con otro violento golpe de su cola, lastimándome los oídos del impacto, la nórdica dobló la viga, como si de un pedazo de masilla se tratara. Para dejar en claro aún más su superioridad física, tomó con ambos brazos el metal y lo arrancó del suelo, arrojándolo hacia una pared, derribándola. No supe si la humedad que sentía era la torrencial lluvia que caía o si mi vejiga había tenido una fuga prematura al contemplar en terror cómo la nidhögg se cernía. La titánica sombra que proyectaba oscureció todo a mí alrededor, con sus letales dientes y rojos ojos brillando por los relámpagos en el cielo.

Dyne acudió a mi rescate, disparando su MP5 y la M4A1 en cada mano, corriendo para llamar la atención de la dragona. Una de las balas le dio en los dientes, y aunque no sería suficiente para arrancarle el grueso colmillo, creó una aguda incisión que le hizo voltear en dirección de la pelinegra. Aquello me sacó de mi trance y, blandiendo mi MG3, abrí fuego hacia uno de los globos oculares de la bestia. A pesar de la cercanía, el ángulo y ese endemoniado antifaz protegieron su córnea. Aún así, algunos proyectiles le dieron en el párpado, dilacerándola aún más.

Pronto, la mantis y yo nos unimos en un baile semi-sincronizado, dando vueltas alrededor de la poiquiloterma, ametrallándola con todo nuestro arsenal. No era sencillo, pues la cola, sus espinosas escamas y las llamaradas continuaban siendo una seria amenaza. Pudimos mantenernos vivas para juntarnos y resumir la fuga. Empero, la dragona, más que vesánica, usó sus dos puños y, descargando su inconmensurable poder, golpeó el suelo de manera que la onda expansiva abrió y levantó el piso, haciéndonos caer. Cuando parecía que obteníamos cierta ventaja, el enemigo se encargaba de destruir todas nuestras oportunidades. Sin dejarse derrotar fácilmente, Nikos usó el M203 del rifle de asalto para arrojar una granada de fragmentación hacia el rostro de la adversaria.

No le hizo nada.

La explosión esperada no se materializó debido a la corta distancia, dándole tiempo insuficiente al detonador para activarse, rebotando inocuamente sobre la piel de la dracónida. Hubo un par de incómodos segundos donde el único sonido fueron la lluvia del exterior y el patético eco del inofensivo proyectil cayendo al suelo. El mutismo ambiental fue reemplazado por un violento rugido de la reptil, más que harta de seguir siendo distraída por dos enanas y sus ridículos juguetes. Escupiendo flamas, creó una barrera circular detrás de nosotras. Cercadas, ella alzó una de sus patas, dispuesta a deshacerse de ambas como las cucarachas que éramos.

– " _¡Get fucking down!_ "

No puedo asegurar si hice caso a tales palabras en anglosajona lengua por instinto o voluntad propia, especialmente desde que, debido a los acúfenos provocados por el bramido de la nidhögg, llegaron a mis tímpanos como un susurro lejano, pero me alegré de que yo decidiera colocar mi mano en la espalda de la mediterránea, obligándola a agacharnos de inmediato. La zona fue iluminada por un cegador destello que rivalizó a los provocados por los truenos del monzón, seguido de un horrísono estallido que silenció todo sonido posterior, sin contar un abrasador calor que pudo opacar al de la dragona. Logrando acomodar mis pensamientos, volteé en dirección de donde esa profética voz provenía. Sonreí.

Cetania nos había salvado.

Con ayuda del lanzacohetes M2 Carl Gustav, la rapaz logró impactar el cuerpo de la gigante, dañándola visiblemente. El misil HEAT, diseñado para penetrar blindajes de los carros de combate, había detonado en una de las cuatro alas de la reptil, destrozándola en el proceso y creando hoyos en el patagio de la otra. Las férreas escamas de su armadura, aunque aún manteniéndose la mayoría en su lugar, habían sido pulverizadas, con algunos pedazos siendo arrancados y exponiendo la piel debajo, expuesta, achicharrada. Fue un golpe devastador, el primero que en verdad nos recordaba que incluso las leyendas no son inmortales. Era nuestra oportunidad.

– " _¡Feuer frei!_ "

En ocasiones, se necesita de un milagro para que la esperanza se recupere en medio de la inicua futilidad. En nuestro caso, fue necesario un proyectil anticarro para sacarnos de nuestro escondite y motivarnos a defendernos propiamente. No era invulnerable, la nidhögg no era una pesadilla indestructible; podíamos ganar. La moral había regresado, la adrenalina nos recorría nuevamente el sistema circulatorio y el deseo de regresarle el dolor que nos había infligido nos brindaba determinación suficiente para tratar de intercambiar los papeles. Volando hacia nosotros, a la castaña se le fue facilitada su M4A1 y se nos unió en el triunvirato de tiro, asediando sin piedad la carne calcinada y herida de la dragona con nuestra tormenta de plomo proveniente de todo el arsenal disponible, haciéndola, por primera vez en todo el encuentro, retroceder.

Fue glorioso.

Avanzar parsimoniosamente, decididas, inmutables, jalando el gatillo para contener a una dracónida descomunal es quizás uno de los momentos más memorables de mi vida. Y tenía efecto, en verdad funcionaba. Era una hazaña que sólo se puede esperar en la ficción, en las fantasías más imposibles que se pudieran conjeturar con idílico ahínco. Pero ahí estábamos, enfrentándonos al terrible dragón legendario igual que el Sigfrido derrotando a Fafnir o la valiente Helga Langschwert neutralizando a una aciaga nidhögg durante el asalto de Palystes, cuyo monstruoso esqueleto reside en el museo de Himmelsrand. Era nuestro pequeño minuto para brillar como las laureadas heroínas que el mundo esperaba que fuéramos, el ínfimo rayito de fe que nos iluminaba en la noche más oscura.

– " _¡Yol…!_ "

Excepto por eso.

Nuestro optimismo despareció en una combustión instantánea, cortesía del despliegue de poder más directa que la reptil poseía, reiterando su posición como la depredadora alfa. Abracé a Cetania con brío al tiempo que nos arrojábamos hacia la cobertura más cercana para evadir la llamarada. Nikos también lo hizo junto a nosotras, aterrizando sobre la falconiforme, lastimándose parcialmente la espalda baja con sus garras. La halcón se disculpó y, soltándose de mi agarre, se incorporó para intentar darle con una granada de fragmentación. Fue la mantis quien la jaló de nuevo al suelo, salvándola de ser achicharrada por otra descarga fulgurante. Aprovechando el trance furioso de la dragona, donde destruía todo al azar y sin prestar atención, huimos a toda velocidad de ahí. Llegamos al punto donde el techo había sido volado por un misil anterior y la lluvia nos caía encima, aunque también mitigaba parte de las llamas.

– "¡¿Qué haces todavía aquí, _Peaches_?!" – Le cuestionó la empusa. – "¡Se supone que debías buscar ayuda!"

– "¡Está lloviendo, no puedo volar con las plumas mojadas!" – Respondió ella. – "¡Y si no me hubiera quedado, esa perra las habría convertido en puré!"

– "¡Y te lo agradecemos, _Süsse_! ¡Fue un excelente disparo!" – La congratulé. – "¡Aunque casi nos fulminas a nosotras! ¡Debiste darle cuando estaba más alejada!"

– "¡Ay, perdón por tener qué descifrar cómo usar ese condenado lanzacohetes en la oscuridad! ¡Sólo te salvé la vida, araña malagradec-Mff!"

– "Te amo, Cetania." – Reiteré, después de tomarla en brazos y besarla, sin dejar de moverme.

– "Aria…"

– "¡No es momento para cursilerías, besuconas!" – Nos recriminó la helénica. – "¡ _Peaches_ , ¿sabes si las rehenes están bien?!"

– "¡ _Roger, Pepper_! ¡Yo misma las guié hasta la otra fábrica! ¡Están cansadas, pero a salvo!" – Confirmó la americana. – "¡Los transportes siguen afuera, ¿podemos conducirlos?!"

– "¡Afirmativo!" – La pelinegra mostró la llave. – "¡Sonará a un plan idiota, como los que tiene _Potato_ …!"

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "¡…Pero podemos conducir y guiar a la nidhögg lejos de aquí!" – Prosiguió. – "¡Ya sea por el tamaño, el ruido o el fuego que nos lance, logrará alertar a cualquiera que la vea!"

– "¡Quizás podamos contactar a Smith!" – Agregó la estadounidense.

– "¿Pero acaso podremos escapar a tiempo?" – Interrogué. – "Incluso con un ala menos, la dragona puede seguir volando."

– "Tenemos oportunidad. No podrá maniobrar bien en el aire con esa herida." – Aseguró la arpía. – "Estará fuera de balance y su velocidad se reducirá si vamos a contraviento."

– "Vale. ¿No tienes otro cohete, por si las dudas?"

– " _Sorry_ , _Blondie_ , sólo había una carg-¡ _FUCK_!"

Uno de los relámpagos iluminó desde atrás, revelando una ominosa sombra que se agrandaba a cada segundo, haciéndonos voltear y abrir los ojos hasta casi desorbitarse. Como si en verdad deseara comprobar que la teoría de la rapaz era errónea, y vengarse por ese tenaz ataque, la dracónida hizo gala de su habilidad superior de vuelo y se lanzó hacia nosotras con celeridad, extendiendo su mano para apresar a la castaña, quien se encontraba directamente a su alcance. Arrastraba las garras en el suelo, creando profundos surcos en éste, una excelente táctica psicológica para paralizarnos implícitamente con esa demostración de su poder. Reaccionando con mis reflejos arácnidos, me impulsé para empujar a la falconiforme y dejarla fuera del paso de la escamosa y letal mano de nuestra oponente.

Me atrapó.

Cetania estaba a salvo, ofreciéndome yo como el sacrificio de la nidhögg, quien sin importarle que no fuera su blanco esperado, me sostuvo férreamente, asfixiándome, pero no estrujándome. Sin titubear, atravesó la pared de la factoría y, con un vigoroso aletazo triple, se elevó a los oscuros cielos de la noche plutónica. La humedad de recibir la gélida precipitación encima no se comparaba al congelado sudor que emanaba de mi cuerpo al verme elevada a decenas de metros del suelo, acrecentando mi acrofobia conforme el paisaje terrestre disminuía al continuar ascendiendo. Odiaba las alturas, pero más detestaba no poder hacer nada más que observar indefensa, como una patética muñeca de trapo. Lo peor, desconocía con qué propósito ella había decidido tomarme como rehén. Entonces, la antorcha del Olimpo se encendió.

– "¡ _Du arschloch_ , me estás usando de carnada!"

Un señuelo, la manera más fácil de provocar al enemigo. La desgraciada había invertido soberbiamente los papeles y era ella quien ahora jugaba a fingir una huída conmigo para atraer a mis compañeras. El hecho que volara a velocidad relativamente baja y escupiera ráfagas infernales por intervalos, a manera de faro, eran prueba evidente de su estratagema. Gruñí, no debía subestimar la inteligencia de mi alevosa adversaria. Por mucho que su mente haya sido torturada hasta volverla un animal rabioso descontrolado, aún podía fraguar maquiavélicos planes. Parecía absurdo que una criatura tan majestuosa urdiera una artimaña tan relativamente complicada para deshacerse de tres insignificantes insecto, pero, como exhibía su ala perdida, habíamos probado que nuestro tamaño no era impedimento para representarle una amenaza.

Después de un par de minutos, pude distinguir el destello de algo moviéndose en el lejano suelo, con un parpadeante haz de luz serpenteando que denotaba su errática trayectoria. No había duda, mis aliadas nos estaban siguiendo en uno de los transportes. Les agradecía por querer rescatarme, pero maldije a mi captora por desempeñar su plan como ella esperaba. Confiaba en que mis amigas dedujeran las intenciones de la dragona, que, aunque perspicaz, no era precisamente sutil, con sus expulsiones flameantes aumentando de intensidad al notar al camión que nos perseguía.

La dracónida tenía el poder de eliminarnos de la manera que deseara en cualquier momento, pero se decantaba por jugar con nosotras, gastando tiempo y energía en tres insignificantes insectos. Y lo hacía porque podía, porque sentía la inflexible necesidad de probar su preponderancia a todo ser viviente que lograra quebrar su insular escudo de orgullo, por insignificante que pareciera. Porque, al final, poseía el sentimiento que caracterizaba a toda su estirpe, sin importar especie:

Soberbia.

Las ínfulas de los humos de su vanagloria eran un axioma de su existencia, algo que yo, como depredadora, podía comprender. Y muy, muy en el fondo, podía apoyar. Las arachnes no somos muy diferentes en cuanto a arrogancia, si mi nación fascista es la prueba más evidente de ello. Diablos, yo misma he tenido mis episodios de engreimiento, siendo la tortura del miserable de Jerkson el pináculo de mi jactancia envuelta en la fatuidad de la venganza. Gruñí inaudiblemente, odiaba reconocer que la dragona y yo podíamos ser la misma clase de bestia ampulosa.

Lo único que me mantenía los pies en la tierra, dentro de la línea moral, eran mi dignidad como persona y el saber que decepcionar a mis seres queridos sería inaceptable para una soldado como yo. Lala, Cetania, MON, mi familia, el hogar Kurusu; todos ellos eran mis anclas a esta vida, mi _raison d'être_ , el motivo primordial para no rendirme.

Ahí, mientras surcábamos los borrascosos vendavales en un inusual momento de calma en medio del caos imperante que nos envolvía, medité sobre la razón de la reptil para continuar esta destructiva lucha a pesar de que había escapado del yugo de su torturador e incluso ejecutado personalmente. Más allá del control mental, el cual obviamente Jerkson jamás pudo imponer en ella, o de su petulancia inherente, no había razón plausible para que una mujer tan poderosa y regia, descendiente de un linaje tan solemne, se decantara por esta violencia sin sentido que terminó en este aciago resarcimiento entre ella y las que se suponía que la rescatarían.

Por supuesto, estaba ignorando la tortura.

No sólo descifré la causa de toda esta ira, sino que remembré una de las razones que me diferenciaban de ser también un monstruo cuando todo lucía tan lúgubremente fútil: empatía. A pesar de que la nidhögg había intentado pulverizarme y en ese momento era parte de esa maquinaria de muerte que pretendía incluir a mis compañeras, podía comprender lo que llevó a una liminal de presencia tan mayestática a rebajarse al instinto más primitivo.

Ella no era un monstruo sediento de sangre, no era un vilificado paradigma físico al cual podía usar de chivo expiatorio, ni un arquetipo demonizado para señalar y culpar; simplemente era una persona dañada de manera tan infausta que se había aislado en la guerra eterna como el último bastión para lo que creía que podía protegerla de recibir más daño. Y, desgraciadamente, aunque esa medida tan radical para lidiar con el trauma era completamente equivocada, nuestras acciones tampoco le habían dado muchos motivos para recapacitar. Le respondimos con violencia, furia y miedo. La rechazamos igual que el mundo lo haría, la juzgamos por lo que ella representaba para nosotras, no por lo que era. En pocas palabras, la tratamos como un monstruo.

Y al mismo tiempo, ella hizo lo mismo.

La dragona actuó de la misma forma, descargando su rabia acumulada por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en forma de combustión bucal después de haber sido desatada. Por más afectada, por más víctima que ella fuera, por más inocente que pudiera haber sido, su manera de atacarnos a la primera instancia fue el detonante de nuestra represalia. Ese era mi argumento para justificar mi proceder, mi fuero que me daba la autoridad para aplacarla por cualquier medio necesario. Sí, tal vez sonara a excusa que un villano formularía para respaldar sus amorales motivos, quizás era un esfuerzo para evitar humanizarla demasiado, dificultando mi tarea. Pero, detrás de toda mi necesidad de no querer faltar a mi palabra y orgullo, había demasiada verdad en mis palabras. Después de todo, no deseábamos matarla, no intentábamos cruzar ese horizonte, sólo evitar que continuara siendo un peligro para nosotras y ella misma.

Frente a nosotras, la negrura del suelo dio paso a la fosforescencia de la siguiente urbe. Sentí un pequeño golpe de nostalgia al divisar el pequeño istmo, ornamentado en su longitud con luces policromáticas, y que concluía en la península decorada con un albugíneo faro. Los reservorios, los muelles, los astilleros; a pesar de que todo Japón poseía prácticamente la misma estructura costera, podía reconocer aquella en particular. La historia se repite, pensé con una sutil sonrisa. En nuestra travesía sin barreras, llegamos hasta donde todo dio inicio para mí, Cetania, Lala y muchas personas más; el punto de partida de esta gigantesca odisea que conformaba mi vida como arachne en un nuevo mundo:

La ciudad de Okayado.

Aunque técnicamente la fábrica _Uragiri_ ya se encontraba legalmente dentro del distrito, su localización a las afueras la dejaban geográficamente en la prefectura de Kanagawa, por lo que se podría decir que esta era mi primera vez regresando al inicio de la travesía. Rugiendo, infestando los cuatro vientos con su sauria voz de trueno y transformando el oxígeno en combustiones aéreas, la nidhögg anunció su llegada y descendió con presteza. Aunque la velocidad del viento azotando mi rostro me impedía escuchar y visualizar correctamente, podía discernir entre las sombras fugaces de mi vista a los aterrados ciudadanos que habían atestiguado la aparición de espeluznante monstruo volador. El país del sol naciente poseía una larga cultura de bestias gigantes, sus películas de _kaijus_ y sus series sobre mechas siendo mundialmente populares, pero encontrarse con una de tales criaturas en la vida real, especialmente una tan espantosa como una dragona de siete metros, debía ser más que estremecedor.

– "¡Cuidado, lagartija desgraciada!"

Impertinentemente imprequé infinidad de injuriosos improperios con impasible ímpetu. La reptil decidió aterrizar de golpe cerca de los puertos, sin importarle que en su descenso chocara con los aparejos diseñados para dar servicio a las embarcaciones. Para ella, atravesar estructuras metálicas era como cruzar un pequeño matorral; para mí, significaba que podría terminar decapitada por la polea de una grúa cubierta de salitre. El chillido del metal resonó como uñas en una pizarra y el eco del resto de la construcción retumbó por toda la bahía artificial. Con otro violento rugido, la dracónida se encargó de proclamarse la dueña del lugar y alejar a cualquier desafortunado que aún no hubiera optado por escapar lo más posible de esa escamosa amenaza.

Usando sus tremendas garras, la nórdica abrió uno de los enormes contenedores que ahí se hallaban y me arrojó adentro de este, como un pedazo de basura prescindible. Le maldije al estrellarme sin gracia en el piso, golpeándome el hombro herido por la bala. Y también espeté contra mí misma, por haber rechazado el tranquilizante cuando Cetania me lo ofreció. El dolor ya me estaba pasando factura y todo empeoraba a cada segundo. Incorporándome, espiando a través de una de las aberturas del contenedor, pude contemplar a la poiquiloterma olfatear el aire y dirigirse a uno de los almacenes.

Emulando a conocida estrella de cine reptiliana de titánicas proporciones y aliento nuclear, la nidhögg atravesó la pared del edificio, sin esfuerzo. Moviéndome hacia el otro extremo del contenedor y pegando los ojos a otro hoyo, comprendí la razón de haber elegido este lugar en particular: era una bodega de pescado. La dragona estaba hambrienta, seguramente habiendo pasado quién sabe cuántos días o semanas sin un alimento auténtico, y por la forma en que hundía su cara en las pilas de peces congelados, su apetito era tan feroz como su brioso temperamento. Confieso que gané un poco más de respeto por ella; al menos no satisfizo su inanición conmigo.

O tal vez no quiso comerme porque piensa que tengo mal sabor, la muy exigente.

Engullendo las reservas de marinos alimentos disponibles, la dracónida eructó toscamente y comenzó a buscar agua fresca para después continuar devorando. La gélida sensación que escapaba de la estructura, producto del constante suplemento de aire refrigerado, no afectaba en lo más mínimo a una criatura supuestamente poiquiloterma. Una nidhögg de su tamaño, proveniente de tierras escandinavas y capaz de arrojar fuego sin herirse, es inmune a cualquier cambio de temperatura. Fue en ese momento que escuché algo más que el masticar de mi escamosa captora, al distinguir el inconfundible sonido de las sirenas y ambulancias que habían acudido a investigar los innumerables reportes de destrozos en el puerto.

Sí, eso me beneficiaría, pues tener contacto con las autoridades competentes era uno de nuestras metas desde que el infierno se desató. Empero, a menos que se tratara de MON o el ejército, una fuerza no militar carecería de medios para siquiera resistir ante esa montaña viviente. Miré con un dejo de desesperanza a los autos patrulla y vehículos blindados hacer su aparición detrás de uno de los almacenes, con sus luces rojas y azules impregnando las brunas paredes de las construcciones adyacentes con su destello bicolor, y creando una cacofonía asincrónica con el intenso ulular de sus alarmas.

Deteniéndose a distancia que consideraron prudente, los oficiales de policía y, más que nada, los miembros del Equipo Especial de Asalto (SAT), se acuartelaron detrás de sus transportes y apuntaron su panoplia armamentística. El arsenal consistía en humildes revólveres New Nambu M60 para los policías regulares, mientras los del cuerpo antiterrorista contaban con subfusiles MP5, rifles de asalto Howa 69 y francotiradores Sako TRG-42, incluso lanzagranadas de cargas de humo y escudos balísticos. Un arsenal respetable, pero, desgraciadamente, fútil. Uno de los camiones blindados contaba con una bocina y la voz de quien supuse era el líder del escuadrón del SAT, afirmó que el lugar se encontraba rodeado y ordenó a los involucrados que salieran de manera pacífica, con las manos en alto.

La dragona suspiró.

Me uní en su sentimiento, no porque tuviera nulo respeto por mis aliados de la ley, sino porque tal demanda por parte del mandamás era una soberana incoherencia. Tal vez no supiera qué especie específica de dragón es con la que trataba, pues las luces de los reflectores policiacos no lograban iluminar el inmenso interior que escondía a la reptil entre las sombras; quizás era ese orgullo y falta de miedo que había que demostrar ante el enemigo, cosa que una soldado como yo comprendería perfectamente. O, a lo mejor, simplemente era un idiota engreído. Fuera cual fuera el caso, sus exigencias seguían siendo disparatadas. El hombre volvió a insistir en su instancia, esta vez con mayor brío.

– "Oh, Arachne mía…" – Musité al observar la respuesta de la dragona. – "Esto se va a poner feo."

Aunque encontrarse con una endemoniada nidhögg ya era suficiente para asombrarse de por vida, las inesperadas situaciones de bizarra índole todavía eran capaces de dejarnos boquiabiertos, dadas las condiciones adecuadas. Me uní a los oficiales al contemplar, totalmente anonadada, cómo caía del cielo el cuerpo exánime de un inmenso tiburón peregrino de ocho metros de largo, insólito regalo arrojado a decenas de metros por una dracónida con un demente sentido del humor. Y lo era más porque la captura de tal animal seguramente estaba prohibida, pero la pesca ilegal no era el problema en ese momento. El cadáver del pez se desplomó tan pesadamente como sólo un objeto de casi cuatro toneladas puede hacerlo: aplastando la barrera conformada por los automóviles al caer encima de estos, desintegrándose ambos en el proceso.

Con restos de pescado muerto esparcidos por todos lados, los oficiales decidieron retirarse para intentar removerse las tripas condrictias, dejando únicamente a los elementos del SAT, que se rehusaron a abandonar su puesto y regresaron a sus posiciones originales, bañados en sangre y jugos gástricos de tiburón. Era una batalla de egos donde nadie cedería a su territorio. Y en ambos aspectos, era la nórdica quien poseía ventaja. Afásicamente, ella hizo acto de aparición, estampando sus pies en el suelo, haciéndolo retumbar a manera de avasallador presagio.

Revelándose ella paulatinamente, los presentes enmudecieron al instante cuando comprendieron la longitud de su enemigo, que se alzaba preeminentemente desde las sombras como una adversa torre viviente, con los truenos atmosféricos iluminando los cielos, la perfecta guinda de tan escalofriante escena. Extendiendo sus escamosas alas, la afonía policiaca se hizo completa y pasaron varios segundos donde ambos partidos se mantuvieron inmóviles. Los elementos del SAT rápidamente perdieron el estoicismo y lentamente, muchos comenzaron a retroceder. La policía hacía mucho que había abandonado la escena. Si poseían sentido común, los del cuerpo de élite los imitarían.

– "¡Abran fuego!"

No lo hicieron. Contra todas las expectativas, contra la selección natural misma, e incluso contra las leyes del Acta, el Equipo Especial de Asalto apretó el gatillo contra la nórdica, liberando el rugir de su arsenal completo. Proyectiles de diversos calibres y potencia azotaron el cuerpo de la dragona, rebotando inermemente al chocar contra la impenetrable armadura vikinga. La aludida únicamente permanecía en su lugar, con su inflexible rostro denotando la inanidad de los esfuerzos del SAT por apaciguarla. Aquello no detuvo a estos últimos, quienes se aseguraron de gastar toda la munición posible hasta que la neblina de la gélida lluvia se mezclara con la humareda de la pólvora gastada. Al finalizar, los casquillos, vacios y humeantes, yacían apilados a los pies de los oficiales. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna. La nidhögg dio su respuesta.

– " _¡Yol toor shul!_ "

Dejando en claro la abismal diferencia de poderes, la escandinava incineró la zona, comenzando con los vehículos estacionados, detrás de los agentes. Con una brutal llamarada, los transportes se convirtieron en improvisadas antorchas que ni siquiera la torrencial lluvia era capaz de sosegar. Del vehículo que ostentaba el altavoz en el techo, salió corriendo el líder de escuadrón, envuelto en llamas y lanzándose al charco más cercano para extinguirlas. Algunos de sus compañeros quisieron auxiliarlo, pero otra ráfaga fulminante los rodeó, cercándolos en un anillo de fuego que impedía escape alguno. Los hombres dispararon contra la reptiliana, en un desesperado intento por alejarla.

Fueron calcinados.

Pronunciando las tres palabras en su idioma dracónida, la nidhögg dejó caer una segunda tormenta sobre los infortunados elementos antiterroristas, compuesta de hidrógeno y metano, gases combustibles que residían dentro de los sacos gástricos de la dragona. Al ser expulsados, la mezcla gaseosa hacía contacto con el platino hallado en los dientes de su dueña, y se encendía de inmediato, dando nacimiento a ese abrasador fuego que ahora se había apoderado del equipo de respuesta. Gruñí en disgusto al observar a esos hombres, que únicamente hacían su trabajo, correr desesperados a través de la pared ardiente para arrojarse sin titubear hacia las aguas portuarias, gritando en horror al verse envueltos por las dantescas flamas de un enemigo igualmente ignominioso. Vi a muchos huir, pero desconocía si todos habían escapado con vida.

La gasolina de los vehículos reaccionó, creando una explosión ensordecedora y arrojando al aire pedazos de caucho, combustible y metal. Aquello no inmutó a la dragona, que se jactó de su victoria expulsando fuego al aire, petulante. Yo me cubrí los oídos, ya que los estallidos de los transportes resonaban con horrísono eco dentro del contenedor. No podía escalar para escapar, porque las paredes se encontraban frías y mojadas, negándome mi habilidad arácnida. Sólo podía observar inerme cómo todo obstáculo era destruido por esa violenta montaña cubierta de escamas.

Detestaba eso, aborrecía el sentirme inútil mientras el mundo a mi alrededor literalmente arde. Me enfermaba quedarme sin otra alternativa que mirar de brazos cruzados mientras la gente muere, porque eventualmente ese caos podría llevado hacia mis seres amados. Experimenté esa infausta impotencia que sentí cuando el _Aizawa_ fue asaltado y no estuve ahí para proteger a Lala. Esa sensación, esa imagen de mí, fallándole a la persona que más adoraba, siempre me persigue. Y ahora volvía a asaltarme mientras la criatura alada demolía el puerto, la ciudad, el país. Al tiempo que mascullaba, un objeto entró por la abertura del techo y cayó cerca de mí. Acercándome a inspeccionar, noté que mi dilema a mi incapacidad de represalias había sido contestado al confirmar la identidad de tal aparato:

Un lanzagranadas.

Milkor Stopper, de calibre de cuarenta milímetros, para ser precisa; diseñada para redadas y control de disturbios. Tomé el arma y quité el seguro, descubriendo un proyectil ya preparado en el tubo de la recámara. Cerrando el pistón de la herramienta, tomé mi ametralladora, que había sobrevivido milagrosamente al viaje, aunque con ligeras deformaciones en el alza, el bípode y la carcasa. Afortunadamente, el cañón y la caja de mecanismos funcionaban perfectamente, por lo que pude descargar sus mil trescientas balas por minuto sobre la gigantesca reptiliana. Dándole cerca de la parte descubierta de la nariz, hice que volteara a verme. Con ráfagas controladas, continué atacando y provocando. Ella, cansada de mi ridiculez, abrió la boca para exclamar las palabras previas a una expulsión de llamas.

Justo lo que quería.

Sin dilación, revelé mi as bajo la manga y activé el lanzagranadas, arrojando un proyectil cilíndrico directamente a la garganta de la dracónida. Agradecí inmensamente a Tique por brindarme toda la fortuna posible, ya que un par de centésimas de segundo más y una bola de fuego hubiera sido condensada en la boca de la nidhögg, acabando conmigo de la manera más dolorosa concebible. La granada se alojó de inmediato en su esófago, deteniendo de inmediato el ataque de mi adversaria. Tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la dragona, un proyectil pequeño debería haber pasado sin problemas hasta su estómago, pero, al mismo tiempo, sus paredes gastrointestinales poseían las hendiduras con el tamaño correcto para atrapar y retener la granada, sin ser afectada por la mucosidad que la hubiera hecho deslizarse.

– " _Bon appétit_ , hija de perra."

Los gases lacrimógenos contenidos en el cilindro de cuarenta milímetros se liberaron y pronto saturaron el tracto esofágico de la reptiliana. Ella resistiría el calor, frío y fuego, pero no el ahogarse por vapores altamente irritantes y tóxicos dentro de su garganta. El carraspeo no se hizo esperar, tratando de expulsar al invasor en su interior, sin éxito. Admito que, incluso si fuera una táctica sucia, disfruté de verla en tal estado. Hasta ese momento, se había mantenido mayormente impávida ante toda clase de acción para detenerla, siempre negando cualquier ventaja que pudiéramos tener. Ahora, estaba en los planos mortales, lejos de su arrogante pedestal, tosiendo patéticamente y con nauseas por un aparato de reducidas dimensiones. Un pequeño escarmiento para ella, una gran satisfacción para mí.

Hasta que ella se vengó.

Acercándose y expectorando violentamente, la nidhögg se apoyó en el contenedor, doblándolo y casi aplastándome en el proceso, haciéndome correr hacia el otro extremo. Con ella frente a mí, alisté mi arma. La dragona se alzó por encima de mi persona y su garganta empezó a flexionarse con vehemencia. Contemplé patidifusa esos espeluznantes espasmos esofágicos acompañados de fuertes golpes en su pecho, luchando contra ese objeto extranjero cuya gaseosa carga, de un color rojo, ya se escapaba por la garganta de la nórdica. Con una arcada final, la dragona expulsó finalmente a la granada, dejándola caer sobre mí.

Con todo y jugos gástricos.

La desgraciada me había vomitado, inundando el contenedor con el repugnante interior de sus pestíferas tripas. Fue un ejercicio de voluntad suprema el poder suprimir mis propios deseos de regurgitar también al verme hallada en ese mar de putrefacción compuesto de bilis, quimo y sangre; todo decorado con un execrable olor a pescado que tardaría días en quitarse. Con un color tan rojo como la hemoglobina, quedé bañada de pies a cabeza en los restos de su emesis. La granada vacía flotó inermemente cerca de mí, como si el destino me recordara que yo misma provoqué esa misma situación. Y para colmo, la miserable reptil me eructó al terminar.

No conté con más tiempo para recriminarle al karma, porque de repente mi campo visual dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando el contenedor fue alcanzado por las garras de la dracónida, haciéndome dar vueltas hasta quedar de cabeza. Afortunadamente, el vómito se había vaciado en cada revolución y no terminé aún más embarrada de ese nauseabundo líquido rojizo. La caja metálica se dobló por completo, casi triturándome, pero resulté ilesa. Arrastrándome por una abolladura, logré liberarme y con celeridad me incorporé para buscar refugio de la furibunda escamosa, que rugía con restos de baba glutinosa escapando de su boca, y que ella planeaba limpiar usándome a mí como mondadientes.

– " _¡Yol…!_ "

O quizás no.

Ya recuperada, la bestia hizo gala de su poderosa habilidad como lanzallamas y corrí tras otro contenedor para resguardarme del voraz fogonazo. No duré ni cinco segundos cuando la estructura metálica se dobló con un devastador impacto de la maza caudal de la dragona, obligándome a huir nuevamente. La lluvia y el vómito en mi cuerpo dificultaban mi correr, y hubiera resbalado muchas veces de no ser porque mis ocho piernas mantenían el balance. Pude huir a cualquier lado y alejarme lo mayormente posible de la zona de conflicto, pero no quería conducir a esa loca ciudad adentro. Aunque me colocara en riesgo mortal, debía mantenerla aislada en ese lugar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

Las bodegas de almacenamiento fueron mis baluartes durante mi fuga, usando cajas llenas de mariscos, maquinaria de carga y demás objetos para protegerme de las flamas y los golpes que la nidhögg repartía con vesánica ira. Empero, cuando el enemigo es capaz de cruzar cualquier barrera como si fuera de papel, hallar un escudo resistente era una tarea tan titánica como mi perseguidora. Y si no era ella quien me dañara, serían los destrozos que terminarían con mi vida. Los techos se venían abajo, las paredes amenazaban con aplastarme y toda viga se convertía en un peligro inmediato tan pronto eran derribadas. Y todo, envuelto en llamas.

Lo peor, las heridas en mi cuerpo me pasaban la cuenta cada vez que algo me caía encima y me dilaceraban las equimosis y cortes de mi figura. En uno de esos desafortunados encuentros, con una pila de pescado congelado que casi me entierra viva bajo una capa de hielo, resbalé y fui alcanzada en la cara por una de las garras de la dracónida. Fue un roce marginal, o no hubiera sobrevivido, pero en verdad que sólo se necesitaron unos cuantos milímetros de esas sólidas uñas animales para dejarme una enorme cicatriz sangrante en el rostro.

Uno de las cajas que contenían mariscos, tirada junto a mí, era metálica y de superficie reflejante, permitiéndome admirarme. Debió ser cosa del destino o un caprichoso golpe de suerte divino, expresé mentalmente al verme en el espejo improvisado. La herida, que empezó desde el lado derecho de mi frente, atravesando diagonalmente por el puente de mi nariz hasta el lado izquierdo de esta, se acopló a la que la fenrir me había hecho anteriormente, formando una sola cicatriz gigante que me decoraba la faz de manera idéntica a la que llevaba mi heroína, Erika Kriegtochter. Incluso con mi pintura facial, el rojo vibrante era claramente visible. No había duda, la historia se repite, en todos los sentidos.

Sonreí.

Era mi primera cicatriz seria, la prueba indeleble de combate real con un adversario digno. Para una arachne, especialmente Sparassediana, las cicatrices de batalla son tan prestigiosas como las medallas y se llevan con orgullo. Estéticamente incomprensible para los estándares de belleza actuales, pero dignificantes para una guerrera, me hacían sentir bella, poderosa, majestuosa. Ya no era una novata, sino una soldado. Desgraciadamente, tampoco pude contemplar mi nuevo tatuaje fisonómico por demasiado tiempo, ya que aún tenía a una psicópata escamosa de la cual encargarme. Espeté, si quería ostentar mis preseas cutáneas, necesitaba salir viva primero. Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por moverme en medio de esa pila de hielo y peces muertos, la cual ralentizaba mi cuerpo arácnido debido a que no somos completamente endotermas, tuve que sumergirme en esta para esquivar un monstruoso puñetazo de la nidhögg.

La mitad del hielo fue apartada por el impacto, conmigo incólume, pero expuesta y a centímetros de volverme puré, suerte que no corrieron los pescados que quedaron atrapados bajo la extremidad de la nórdica, creando un enorme hoyo en el suelo. Ese desnivel me colocaba en peligro, porque yo intentaba aferrarme al resto de la pila de escarcha y balancearme en el resbaloso piso húmedo para evitar caer directamente sobre una de las puntiagudas púas que sobresalían de la mano de la mujer. La dracónida alzó su otro puño y, desesperada, preferí usar la primera mano para apoyarme y saltar fuera del área de peligro. Mi corazón casi se detiene cuando escuché el golpe del segundo puño cayendo, triturando el agua en estado sólido y creando otro hoyo en el suelo. Pudo incinerarme con facilidad, pero ella deseaba pulverizarme.

La huída se resumía.

Ni la más poderosa bola de derribo se compararía con la eficiencia de una dragona vikinga para arrasar con un edificio, como comprobaba el rastro de escombros que ella dejaba a su paso, restos que alguna vez fueran almacenes de alimentos. Y yo la estaba conduciendo a ello. Ahora debía preocuparme no sólo porque estaba provocando destrozos en la infraestructura urbana, sino que el arruinar tantas reservas de alimentos marinos dañaría al mercado pesquero de Okayado. Si sobrevivía a la reptil, las demandas de los trabajadores y comerciantes sindicalizados me condenarían de por vida. Pero ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con la industria piscícola después, mi prioridad en ese momento era no tropezar por la sangre de la cicatriz que se filtraba a mis ojos y el frío de la lluvia que me hacía resbalar y entorpecer el movimiento de mis extremidades.

Ella volvió a atraparme.

Un enorme estante se vino abajo después de ser arrojado, y aunque pude resguardarme en una esquina, el metal se dobló lo suficiente para aplastarme parcialmente, con los pedazos de las vigas rotas cortándome la piel. Sólo eran heridas superficiales, nada que no pudiera resistir, pero el armazón me impedía moverme y la escandinava volvía a arremeter. Como pude, tomé mi MG3 y le disparé directo en la cara, con apenas unas balas impactando piel no protegida por su antifaz o sus escamas faciales. Desgraciadamente, eso apenas le hizo cosquillas y, de un soberano mordisco, me arrancó la ametralladora de las manos.

Sin piedad, la trituró con su hilera doble de colmillos y la escupió hacia mí, cayendo a mi lado como un patético pedazo de basura. Mi arma insignia, el instrumento que sólo las más prestigiosas combatientes podían llevar en mi patria, el glorioso diseño alemán que aterrorizara a los Aliados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el rugido de sus más de mil balas por minuto resonando por los cuatro vientos mientras repartía dolor y justicia en una sinfonía de fuego, acero y plomo; todo aquello finalizado como un infausto trozo inútil. Horror.

– " _¡Du hurensohn! ¡Fahr zu Hölle, Schlampe!_ " – Vociferé. – " _¡Fick dich! ¡Fick dich!_ "

Mis pistolas se habían caído cuando fui atrapada por esa perra escamosa, pero aún contaba con las UZIs que tomé de la armería y, sin dilación o piedad, abrí fuego contra la malnacida, profiriendo todo un tesauro de improperios hacia su vituperable persona. Mugi había muerto, terminó sus días asesinada despiadadamente por esa desalmada y no sobrevivió para celebrar nuestro bautizo de fuego. Al menos, pereció luchando con honor y sería remembrada en la posteridad.

Pero más que el tener qué decirle adiós a mi herramienta de trabajo principal, mi arma más preciada, la rabia que me invadía era por verme acorralada como un insecto mientras ella se divertía a placer, torturándome con esta cacería absurda en lugar de sencillamente deshacerse de mí. Quizás era que me veía reflejada dicotómicamente en ella, alguien que disfruta el placer de la persecución antes del golpe final; y ver al enemigo realizarlo también, me hacía hervir la sangre.

Esquivando la maza en su cola, que destruyó la pared, pude liberarme y seguir provocando a la dracónida con mis subfusiles. Tal vez ella también notó lo innecesario y poco gratificante de perseguir a un blanco tan escurridizo e insignificante, porque abandonó la idea de hacerme añicos con sus miembros y recurrió a la tradicional técnica de escupir fuego. Usando mis dos últimos cargadores, tuve que fraguar algún plan para hacer algo más que proseguir corriendo. El problema era que nada la detenía, no existía estructura u obstáculo humano que pudiera suponer una barrera contra una criatura que era la esencia misma del apocalipsis.

– "¡Gah!"

Precipitándome hacia una de las salidas, la dragona golpeó una de las puertas y la arrancó, arrastrándome junto con esta. Las puertas metálicas eran gruesas y no se destruían al primer impacto, además de que eran capaces de amortiguar los golpes, si estos no eran demasiado fuertes, pero la potencia del puñetazo sin duda repercutía en todo el cuerpo. Una de las espinas de su mano logró atravesar tanto el acero que llegó a rasgar mi espalda, cortando como un cuchillo. El impulso me separó del portón a mitad del camino, con este cayendo al agua y yo lastimándome aún más con las púas de la dracónida. Perdiendo el aire cuando me estampé contra uno de los sostenes de una grúa fija, en los astilleros, grité al golpearme mi dilacerada espalda.

Mi abdomen arácnido había recibido varios golpes también, pero la quitina era mucho más sólida que mi endeble epidermis y el dolor en esa zona podía tolerarse. No así en mi cuerpo humano, que entre porrazos, vómito y la maldita lluvia invernal, me acongojaban como un látigo. Respiré con dificultad al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza, alicaída, observando a esa masa de músculo puro emerger del último edificio. Avanzaba con paso lento, avasallador, parsimoniosamente reafirmando su poderío como la mayor depredadora. Quedando ella frente a mí, permanecí inmóvil, viéndola directamente a sus rojos ojos.

No hubo relámpagos que la hicieran ver tétrica, pues su tamaño y apariencia eran suficientemente ominosos para causar ese efecto. La precipitación recorría los surcos de sus espinosas escamas, cayendo directamente sobre mí, al igual que la saliva que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios, cual perro rabioso. No iba a llorar, no iba a rogar por piedad; una arachne únicamente muere de dos maneras: luchando hasta el final, o aceptando el destino. Suspirando, le ofrecí una última sonrisa a la dragona, con un ligero dejo de soberbia. La seguiría desafiando incluso en la apabullante desgracia. Ella únicamente abrió la boca, preparándose para convertirme en una pila de insípidas cenizas. Así es como se sella el _Ragnarök_ para los _Aesir_ , incinerándose mientras el mundo entero se hunde en un mar de fuego.

Que poéticamente trágica conclusión.

– "Adiós, Lala…" – Declaré al aire, con pesar. – "Adiós, Cetania…"

– " _¡Yol…!_ "

– "Adiós, familia, adiós amigos…" – Proseguí. – "Pero, sobre todo…"

– " _¡Toor…!_ "

Sonreí.

– "Adiós, perra."

Las valkirias arribaron.

Pero en vez de laureadas guerreras nórdicas cabalgando poderosos corceles de batalla, las escuderas aparecieron montando una poderosa bestia de acero de más de cuarenta toneladas. Sin esperarlo, estando totalmente absorta con su afán de calcinarme, la nidhögg fue impactada de lleno por un tráiler de doble remolque. El camión, el que supuse era el que conducían mis aliadas cuando fui raptada por la dracónida, chocó dolorosamente contra la entrepierna de la escandinava cuando esta se volteó, como el ariete más veloz que se pudiera concebir. El parabrisas y el techo se desintegraron al instante, levantándose en el aire al detenerse en seco. El resto de los vastos cajones del vehículo, los utilizados para transportar a las liminales que liberamos, también se pulverizaron cuando se impactaron contra el resto del cuerpo de la escamosa.

Con la velocidad y peso repentinos de ese mastodonte de acero, la nidhögg perdió balance y cayó junto con el camión por el borde de la plataforma portuaria, directamente al mar. Aquello creó una salpicadura tan enorme como ambos, con el volumen del agua marina superando a la lluvia misma. Sacudiendo mi cuerpo para removerme el salado líquido oceánico de los ojos, pude contemplar las tremendas burbujas que el hundimiento dejó como rastro del más impresionante desastre carretero que haya atestiguado en mi vida. Pero, entonces, el sentido común me advirtió que me alejara de ahí lo más pronto posible; esto no acababa todavía.

Sucedió.

El océano, tan negro como la zona abisopelágica, se vio de repente iluminado por un par de fugaces destellos. Aquel despliegue de luces submarinas fue reemplazado por una explosión que sacudió completamente al puerto y casi revienta los tímpanos de cualquiera que se hallara presente. El agua fue desplazada con fuerza, como si un meteorito la hubiera azotado, superando por completo a la precipitación atmosférica, creando olas que arrastraron los objetos que se encontraban en la orilla al chocar con esta. Tal fue la potencia que yo caí al suelo al ser golpeada por la onda expansiva, que de no haber sido mitigada por suceder debajo del agua, me hubiera pulverizado los órganos internos. Mientras me recuperaba de los acúfenos en mis oídos, vi a una conocida figura que me regresó la mueca de alegría a mi estupefacto semblante.

– "¡Dyne!" – Exclamé, jubilosa y abrazándola. – "¡Volviste por mí! ¡ _Danke schön_ , amiga, me salvaste la vida!"

– "¡Jódete, garrapata! ¡ _Peaches_ es la que se preocupa por ti!" – Afirmó la mantis, alejándome. – "¡Yo sólo vine porque es mi trabajo!"

– "¡También te quiero, pepino amargado! ¿Dónde está Cetania?"

– "En el camión. El que acaba de hundirse."

– "¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!"

– "O estaba ahí antes que saltara de éste, ¡no lo sé!" – Encogió los hombros. – "La emplumada se retrasó porque casi olvidaba ese collar que carga, o algo así."

Antes que le perforara la garganta a Nikos con mis garras por decir fruslerías en un momento crítico, escuché una deífica voz que disipó por completo mis preocupaciones. Corrí hacia la recién llegada, recibiéndola con un efusivo abrazo.

– "¡ _Süsse_ , estás bien!" – Apretujé a la rapaz contra mi pecho. – "¡Gracias, Arachne mía! ¡Muchas gracias!"

– "¡Yo también me alegro de encontrarte, flaca, pero me estás asfixiando!" – Reclamó la castaña. – "¡Ay, hueles peor que un excusado del _Burger Fox_! ¡¿No me digas que te hiciste encima, cochina?!"

– "¡Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, pajarraca! ¡Estás cubierta de lodo!" – Retruqué – "¡¿Te anduviste revolcando con la empusa cuando pensaste que ya no volverías a verme?!"

– "¡Sí, se nota que me quieres, araña del demonio!"

– "¡Ignoro por qué lo sigo haciendo, cotorra bocona!"

– "¡Perdón por arriesgar mi vida para salvarte!"

– "¡Perdón por obligarte a arriesgar tu vida para salvarme!"

Repentinamente, sellamos nuestra reyerta verbal con un apasionado beso. El torrencial diluvio, el salitre del mar, el lodo y la baba de la dragona no impidieron que nos demostráramos nuestro intenso amor con un apoteósico ósculo. Al separarnos, volvimos a darnos un cálido achuchón que ni la tempestad y los cadáveres de los peces muertos, que llovían del cielo debido a la explosión, pudieron arruinar. El sentir el cariño de la persona amada era la panacea de todo mal, esa era una verdad innegable. No importaba cuánto peleáramos, nuestro amor superaba toda clase de disputa.

– "Gracias por salvarme el pellejo, chicas. Les estaré agradecidas por la eternidad." – Congratulé a ambas, separándome de la americana. – "¿Cómo lograron la hazaña?"

– "Yo era la que conducía y usé el cuchillo de la arpía para trabar el acelerador." – Explicó la pelinegra. – "Abandoné el asiento tan pronto pude alinear el tráiler con la dragona."

– "Además de que encontramos que el remolque estaba cargado con unas cuantas armas y algo de munición." – Agregó la halcón, cargando una M4A1 extra. – "También contenían explosivos C4. _Pepper_ les colocó los detonadores y supongo estos se activaron con el choque."

– "Eso explica esta lluvia de pescado." – Bromeé. – "¿Tienen algo para mí? Lamento informar que hoy Mugi ha caído en acción."

– "Mis pésames, flaca. Ten." – Me entregó una ametralladora M240. – "No es alemana pero igual es calibre 7.62x51, como te gustan."

– "Me conoces perfectamente, linda. Y gracias, de nuevo, en verdad me hacía falta." – Sonreí, inspeccionando la herramienta. – "Perdí a Hummel y Erika cuando la reptil me atrapó. ¿Las vieron?"

– "Lo lamento, _Potato_ , partimos tan pronto fuiste abducida." – Replicó la griega. – "Tuve que convencer a coscorrones a esta plumífera para que me dejara tomar el volante. Se sentía toda una _Terminator_ cuando te vio por los aires."

– "Así es. No permitiré que cualquier lagartija voladora se lleve a mi germana." – Afirmó la falconiforme, apuntándose jactanciosamente con el pulgar. – "Digo, luego esa maldita pitufo va a fastidiarme de por vida por no haberla salvado y eso. No gracias."

– "Te traigo loca, pajarita." – Reí. Entonces, me torné seria, apuntando a la pila de patrullas chamuscadas. – "La policía del distrito y el SAT estuvieron aquí primero, pero fueron vaporizados. No sé si haya muertos. Por favor, díganme que lograron hacer contacto con MON."

– "Negativo, araña. Las radios se dañaron en el ajetreo. Descuida, con todo este caos, seguramente ya vienen en camino" – Contestó la helénica, revisando su escopeta. – "Lo que me interesa ahora es saber si esto por fin se terminó."

Un sonido ahogado nos dio la respuesta.

– " _Simijo._ " – Mascullé. – "¿Recuento de arsenal?"

– "Dos rifles, siete cargadores, dos granadas de fragmentación del cuarenta, una pistola con cuatro cargas." – Respondió la arpía. – "El resto se encontraba en el camión."

– "Treinta cartuchos de escopeta, cinco cargadores de subfusil, tres de pistola y una granada estándar." – Enumeró la mediterránea. Ahí, señaló al objeto en su espalda. – "Lanzacohetes RPG-7, dos misiles. Desconozco si funcione bajo este condenado monzón."

– "Bueno, eso lo averiguaremos en unos momentos. Alístalo." – Revisé mi ametralladora. – "Y ustedes también. Arachne nos proteja."

– "¿Aria?" – Habló la rapaz.

– "¿Sí, _Süsse_?"

– "Bueno, no es fácil confesarlo, pero si vamos a morir, mereces saberlo." – Confesó. – "¿Recuerdas esa vez en la fiesta, cuando aparecí llena de suciedad por la puerta?"

– "Y casi riñes con Lala al entrar. Claro que recuerdo." – Afirmé. – "¿Acaso pelearon?"

– "Correcto." – Suspiró. – "Es porque… porque la besé. En la boca."

– "Oh, ya v-" – Me pausé. – "¡ESPERA, ¿QU-?!"

El murmullo sofocado se convirtió en súbito estruendo, y el agua marina volvió a superar el volumen de la lluvia, junto a los peces fenecidos que diluviaban sin cesar. Detrás de ese espectáculo de fauna marina muerta y monóxido de dihidrógeno lleno de cloruro de sodio, apareció la espantosa imagen de la nidhögg, saltando del mar, rugiendo y extendiendo sus alas como un auténtico monstruo Lovecraftiano. Apoyándose en la plataforma del puerto, clavando sus garras en el duro concreto, la dragona se alzó fuera del agua, evidenciando que la explosión del camión en verdad la había afectado.

Se hallaba desnuda. La armadura que la protegía había sido pulverizada, quedando solamente restos destruidos colgando, terminando de caer al salir del océano. El antifaz también había cedido, dejando al descubierto sus cicatrices faciales y el color rojo furia de sus penetrantes ojos. Sus escamas y piel sufrieron graves daños, confundiéndose la una con la otra debido a que gran parte de la epidermis terminó chamuscada. Algunos trozos de ésta estaban arrancados, exponiendo la roja carne ensangrentada debajo. Había perdido tres garras en su mano derecha, incluyendo el dedo meñique.

Además, el patagio de sus alas sangrantes contenía una gran cantidad de hoyos, y ahora sólo le quedaban dos funcionales del lado derecho, con el ala izquierda siendo nada más que un simple muñón. Ya no podría volar. Inhalando con fuerza, emitió el rugido más horrísono que hayamos escuchado en nuestras vidas, la cacofonía de una bestia completamente imbuida en la venganza. El desmoralizante terror recorrió nuestras espinas dorsales cuando observamos cómo de su cuello se extendía una capa de piel con espinas cartilaginosas, formando una especie de abanico alrededor de su cabeza, como la de un clamidosaurio de King.

Sí, estábamos jodidas.

– "¡Dyne!" – Exclamé. – "¡El lanzacohetes, ahora!"

– "¡Cúbranse!"

Obedeciéndole, la rapaz y yo nos hicimos a un lado para esquivar la descarga del misil siendo arrojado a ciento quince metros por segundo. El proyectil HEAT, ya en vuelo, aumentó su velocidad y se dirigió directamente a la cabeza de la dragona, que seguía escalando fuera del agua. Daba igual si eso la decapitaba, nosotras buscábamos sobrevivir. Desgraciadamente, el viento y la lluvia desviaron la carga demasiado alto, a la izquierda, con la reptil evitando que el cohete le destrozara el cráneo con un veloz movimiento cefálico. Antes que Nikos pudiera preparar la segunda carga, la nórdica ya había salido completamente del mar.

– " _¡Yol toor shul!_ "

Tres palabras, dos segundos de advertencia, quince metros de odio condensados en una violenta llamarada que nos ordenó una retirada presurosa. El fuego atravesó como la espada de Surt la barrera de agua que creaba la lluvia, evaporándola al instante, sin poder impedir que ese demoniaco fogonazo incendiara todo lo que tocara. Igual que un león, la dragona se lanzó contra nosotras, corriendo en sus cuatro extremidades, haciendo temblar la tierra y dejando huellas colosales a su paso. Habiendo cumplido su plan de atraer a mis compañeras y habiendo recibido un castigo por ello, la dracónida ya no jugaría más, no fraguaría estratagemas ni se detendría. Cumpliría con su destino como la devoradora del fin del mundo.

– "¡Separémonos!" – Dictaminé. – "¡Traten de buscar un lugar elevado y denle en los ojos! ¡Vamos!"

Asintiendo al unísono, mis amigas bifurcaron sus caminos y mientras ellas se dirigían a los almacenes, yo abrí fuego contra la titánide, captando su atención y guiándola por puerto, lejos de mis compañeras. No funcionó. La reptil ignoró mis disparos y fue detrás de la pelinegra, sabiendo que ella cargaba todavía con el lanzacohetes y suponía el mayor peligro. Mascullando, fui tras la escandinava, intentando lastimarle las heridas, sin aval, siendo su constante movimiento y alas protegiendo sus zonas expuestas el principal obstáculo. Fue Cetania quien logró quitársela de encima a la helénica, arrojándole una granada balística que detonó en las costillas de la reptil. Un buen tiro, dándole justamente donde su epidermis se hallaba chamuscada y vulnerable.

Con eso, la nidhögg cambió de objetivo y fue por la americana, quien, impedida para volar con sus alas mojadas, tuvo que emular a sus parientes terrestres y emprender una fugaz huída a pie. Ahora, más motivada que nunca, perseguí a la dracónida, llenándole de plomo las partes más descubiertas: los glúteos. Podría bromear sobre cómo estaba literalmente persiguiendo el trasero de una mujer desnuda, pero, igual que con la fenrir, no había nada de erotismo; sólo ira, horror y fuego. Y un insoportable olor a vómito con un dejo de pescado.

– "¿Por… qué… no… reaccionas?" – Espetaba, siguiendo a la vikinga. – "¡Gah, maldito culo duro! ¡Si tan sólo tuviera a Mugi!"

La M240 era un arma formidable, sólida y confiable, pero era más grande y pesada que mí herramienta anterior, además de que la cadencia de disparo de 650 tiros por minuto no se comparaba con los 1,300 de la fallecida Mugi. Parecía un detalle intrascendental, ya que las armas eran letales sin importar el volumen de fuego, pero una mayor cantidad de balas por descarga significaba una mayor probabilidad de penetración uniforme. A la distancia que me encontraba, la MG3 hubiera perforado la gruesa piel de la dragona como una aguja, cosa que la M240 no podía. Tal vez sólo buscaba excusas para menospreciar una ametralladora que no fuera mi MG3, pero no podía negar que mi arma actual no era del todo satisfactoria.

– " _¡Argh! ¡You fuckin' bitch!_ " – Vituperó la estadounidense, eludiendo un puñetazo dracónico. – " _¡Fuck you! ¡Gah! ¡Fuck you, fuck you!_ "

Molesta por no poder ayudar a mi amada halcón, apresuré el paso y, importándome un bledo si era aplastada en el proceso, me posicioné debajo de la entrepierna de la nidhögg y abrí fuego. Sostuve el gatillo mientras corría a todo lo que mi cuerpo daba para rebasar a la gigante. No tuve tiempo de admirar a qué parte fueron a parar los proyectiles, porque tan pronto solté el gatillo, aceleré la marcha para tomar a la falconiforme en mis manos y sacarle de ahí. Hubiera sido un acto heroico digno de las óperas Wagnerianas. Empero, atacar las partes privadas de una criatura de siete metros de alto no es precisamente la mejor manera de tratar con esta, especialmente cuando posee la capacidad de convertirnos en cenizas con sólo abrir la boca.

Aunque pudimos esquivar las pisadas y manotazos que la dragona nos arrojaba, las llamaradas nos cortaron el paso, incendiando el camino frente a nosotras en un semicírculo que nos cercó. Desgraciadamente, no podría repetir la hazaña que hice en la zona subterránea de la fábrica, pues las flamas eran de mayor tamaño, una fulgurante pared alimentada por el aceite de los peces y los objetos alrededor. Encontrando un diminuto refugio, le ordené a la arpía que se montara en mi segundo tórax y se sostuviera, porque intentaría algo más demente aún que tratar de atravesar el fuego: correr debajo de la iracunda dracónida.

– "¡Ya sé que vamos a perecer, flaca!" – Declaró la nativa de Montana. – "¡Pero no significa que quiera adelantarme!"

– "¡Somos un tanque arácnido, linda!" – Repliqué, evadiendo las flamas detrás de una viga. – "¡Y las arachnes no mueren!"

– "¡Pero las arpías sí! ¡Estás loca!"

– "¿Me sigues amando, _Süsse_? ¿Confías en mí, aunque esté zafada de la cabeza?"

– "¡No me queda de otra!" – Empuñó su otro rifle. – "¡No te detengas o nos hacemos puré!"

– "¡Tú tampoco! ¡Prepárate a descargar toda la munición!" – Me di la vuelta. – "¡Y trata de meterle una granada en medio de su mugroso culo!"

– "¡Ay, flaca, tú y tus fetiches! ¡No quiero imaginar lo que haces con esa pitufo!"

– "¡Sólo sostente!" – Volteé hacia ella, guiñando tres ojos. – "Además, ya te mostré cómo mantenía lubricado el cañón de Mugi, querida."

– "¡Me estás tentando a llenarte de plomo el crá-¡ _Holy fuck_!"

De no ser por el anatema verbal en anglosajón de la rapaz que me advirtió a tiempo, Lala hubiera reclamado a la nidhögg por quitarle el privilegio de decapitarme. Me comprimí todo lo que pude, tomando a la castaña en mis brazos y protegiéndola. La dracónida había perdido su maza en la punta de su cola, pero conservaba esas puntiagudas púas, peligrosas como agujas. Aún así, y prácticamente habiéndonos transformado en una alfombra de lo pegadas al suelo que estábamos, una de las enormes espinas caudales de la dragona logró alcanzarme y, partiendo mi chaleco en dos, me cortó diagonalmente la espalda, como un cuchillo, dejando una marca desde mi omóplato izquierdo hasta mi espalda baja derecha.

Grité de agonía, el escozor dilacerándome vehementemente, torturándome tanto como si el fuego me hubiera incinerado la piel. Estaba segura que esa sería una tremenda cicatriz. Yo las apreciaba, pero ya había obtenido una lo suficientemente llamativa de por vida, no deseaba otra más, y más cuando el sangrado en esa ocasión podría ser mortal. La americana se mantenía pegada a mí, comprimiendo mi lesión con sus alas, tratando fútilmente de contener la hemorragia. La bestia continuaba amenazándonos y alzó la cola de nuevo, para empalarnos en el suelo.

La adrenalina fluía por mi torrente sanguíneo, y fuera de este, por las diversas heridas que me tatuaban la epidermis, dándome la fuerza para soportar el dolor e incorporarme, sin soltar a la halcón. Estaba viva, los liminales nos curamos más rápido que los humanos, podría resistir. Su apéndice impactó el suelo, clavando las imponentes púas con furia en el piso de concreto, partiéndolo, pero lejos de nosotras dos. Habiendo fallado, la escandinava nos cercó el paso nuevamente con las flamas, tapando toda ruta de escape y dejándonos sin otra salida que no fuera la muerte. Desesperada, decidí arriesgarme.

– "¡Arroja una granada a la pared!" – Dicté a Cetania. – "¡Voy a saltar a través del fuego!"

– "¡Entiendo, pero es el único explosivo que nos queda!"

– "¡ _Carpe diem_ , _Süsse_! ¡Un minuto de vida aún es vida!"

– " _¡As you wish!_ " – Cargó el proyectil. – " _¡Fire in the ho-GAH!_ "

Una hercúlea pierna nos bloqueó el camino, estampándose como un martillo en el suelo y haciéndonos dar un salto. Antes de procesar lo sucedido, la dracónida se nos vino encima, tratando de aplastarnos con un sentón. Confieso que el hecho de que yo escapara de una entrepierna desnuda en mi dirección era inesperado, pero mis fetiches no llegaban al grado de querer ser pulverizada por una zona íntima gigante. Huyendo de ser aplanada instantáneamente, caímos en otra trampa cuando la dragona colocó su mano frente a las dos, lista para agarrarnos.

Di un giro de casi ciento ochenta grados para eludirle, pero la cola de la vikinga actuó de nuevo, dándonos a ambas y arrojándonos fuera del anillo de fuego. Dada la distancia, el golpe fue con la parte gruesa de su apéndice, a baja velocidad, así que la fuerza usada no fue tanta o habríamos muerto tan pronto nos impactara. Empero, aquello nos dejó adoloridas y sin fuerzas para hacer otra cosa más que arrastrarnos patéticamente. Quise incorporarme, pero el brazo derecho me dolía intensamente, y me desplomé de nuevo. _Scheisse_ , parece que la maldita me lo quebró, o al menos lo entumió tanto que lo inutilizó. La rapaz, que había sido protegida parcialmente por mi cuerpo, quiso pararse para alejarme de ahí.

La nidhögg la capturó.

Ignominiosamente, la estadounidense se vio envuelta en el triturador agarre de su adversaria. Una arpía de presa es mucho más férrea que el resto de su especie, así que sus huesos no sucumbirían tan fácilmente por golpes o caídas, e incluso un estrujón como el que la oponente le proveía, pero eso no era lo que nos preocupaba. La escandinava, deteniendo su vesania impulsiva, se tomó el tiempo para acercar paulatinamente a la falconiforme hacia su boca abierta, enseñándolo el infausto destino que agradaba al ser triturada por los hambrientos dientes y pasar hasta su pestífero estómago. Por la saliva que escapaba de sus labios, la reptil debía estar disfrutando esa tortura.

Con uno de sus colmillos, partió en dos el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme de la emplumada, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Lenta y tortuosamente, emulando lo que su cola hizo conmigo, la dragona tatuó con su diente desde el omóplato derecho hasta la espalda baja izquierda, dejando una horripilante herida hemorrágica a la rapaz, que lloró de dolor por tan cruel trato. La sangre me hervía, tanto por ese repugnante acto de vileza como por mi exigua movilidad. De nuevo, esa sensación de asco por ser una inútil me invadía, esta vez con la atrocidad afectando directamente a la mujer que amo, frente a mis ojos. Debía hacer algo, debía rescatarla, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Apreté los dientes mientras ignoraba el dolor y estiraba mi mano para hacerme con uno de los rifles de Cetania. Eran más ligeros y controlables que la pesada ametralladora, además que estaban más cerca. Logré tomar el que MON le entregó, identificable porque poseía mira _EOTech_ , y jalé la palanca de amartillado, comprobando que poseía munición. Sin dilación, alcé el arma y apunté hacia la cabeza de la dracónida, específicamente los ojos. Sin su antifaz, podía cegarla. Empero, el ángulo no me favorecía, ya que la desalmada se disponía a engullir de un solo trago a la arpía, balanceándola de una pierna sobre su boca abierta. Si tenía hambre, entonces le daría de comer.

– "Trágate esto, puta."

En lugar de apretar el gatillo principal, preferí optar por el lanzagranadas M203, aventando un proyectil balístico de cuarenta milímetros en dirección al techo de la boca de la bastarda. A la distancia que me encontraba, el explosivo detonaría tan pronto la tocara. Eso suponía un riesgo también para la americana, pero de no intentarlo, sin duda sería devorada. Rezando a Arachne, el tiempo se ralentizó mientras la granada giraba para mantener la estabilidad en el aire. Lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos de mi corazón, tan fuertes que enmudecieron al resto de los sonidos ambientales. Sólo una oportunidad, sólo una esperanza.

Pero la dragona lo bloqueó.

Como si hubiera previsto mi estrategia, aprendiendo del pasado, la nidhögg interpuso su ala para cubrirse de la granada. El explosivo, sin la distancia requerida para activarse, rebotó de forma inerme en el patagio reptiliano, cayendo frente a mí como el pedazo de basura en que se transformó tan deshonrosamente. Sin darme por vencida, abrí fuego contra ella. Usando esta vez su cola pala arrancarme el fusil de las manos, la hija de perra sonrió; jactanciosa, soberbia, victoriosa. Resumió su tarea anterior, lista para engullir a la falconiforme. Para echar más sal a la herida, la maldita alzó su pata y la dejó caer para aplastarme mientras veía cómo se tragaba a la halcón.

– " _¡Fus… Ro DAH!_ "

El mundo entero se tornó blanco por un instante. El destello cegador fue seguido por un estruendo y una onda expansiva que me sacudió el cuerpo. La afonía ambiental y el fulgor resplandeciente en mis ojos me hicieron cubrirme; y también suspirar de alivio: conocía muy bien qué había causado aquello. Ya habiendo pasado el peligro inicial, alcé la vista para descubrir que los planes de la nidhögg fueron interrumpidos por la detonación que le destrozó la pierna derecha, calcinándole la región lumbar y el muslo en el proceso, la explosión cumpliendo su objetivo de demoler el blindaje natural de la bestia. La sangre fue cauterizada y las escamas cayeron al suelo, exponiendo la carne viva, latiendo, ardiendo. Sonreí para mis adentros, ella me había salvado de nuevo. Sabía que era una heroína después de todo.

Dyne.

La empusa había hecho gala de su puntería con el lanzacohetes y ahora recurría a su MP5 para penetrar la epidermis chamuscada, nunca perdiendo tiempo en atacar sin descanso al enemigo. La dragona se hallaba aún absorta por lo sucedido, casi paralizada, y soltó a la castaña, dejándole caer. Afortunadamente, el calor había secado las alas de la falconiforme y, aunque herida de la espalda, ella logró extender sus extremidades para planear hasta donde me encontraba. Confirmándole yo que me hallaba a salvo, me entregó mi ametralladora, me tomó de mi camisa con sus garras, rasgando un poco mi espalda y alzando raudamente el vuelo, lejos de ese infierno. Aterrizamos cerca de la mediterránea. Tan pronto tocamos suelo, nos unimos en el ataque mientras retrocedíamos.

– "¡Gracias por salvarnos el trasero, _Pepper_!" – Agradeció la arpía, recargando su rifle. – "¡Si no estuviéramos lastimadas, te besaríamos!"

– "¡Ahora no, plumífera!" – Reprendió la aludida, disparando su subfusil. – "¡Ésta condenada es jodidamente inmortal! ¡Necesitamos más potencia de fuego!"

– "¡La bastarda nos dejó sin granadas del cuarenta!" – Anuncié, colocando una cinta a mi arma. – "¡Setenta y cinco balas, es todo lo que me queda!"

– "¡¿Qué coño haremos?!" – Cuestionó la rapaz.

– "¡Ya no puede volar, está cansada, herida y perdiendo sangre!"

– "¡Nosotras también!"

– "¡Y somos más!" – Afirmé. – "¡Hay que cegarla, para evitar que pueda detectarnos!"

– "¡¿Y después qué?!" – Interrogó la pelinegra. – "¡El perder los ojos elevará su adrenalina y la enfurecerá más allá de los límites!"

– "¿Aún posees la granada de fragmentación?"

– "¡Afirmativo! ¡Espera, ¿planeas que _Peaches_ la deje caer sobre la nidhögg?!"

– "¡Me leíste la mente, mantis!" – Sonreí. – "¡Cetania, eres la liminal voladora más hábil que conozco! ¡Necesito que vueles hacia la boca de esa miserable y le metas la granada en la garganta! ¡Si no la matamos, al menos ya no podrá arrojarnos fuego!"

– "¡Demasiado arriesgado!" – Declaró la estadounidense. – "¡Por eso lo haré! ¡Siempre quise ser un bombardero viviente!"

– "¡ _Sehr gut_ , 'Operación Stuka' comienza ahora! ¡Prepárense!" – Comandé. – "¡Dyne, Cetania, intercambien armas! ¡Nikos, tú y yo concentraremos fuego en el ojo izquierdo! ¡Tan pronto parpadee, _Süsse_ tratará de arrojarle el explosivo!"

– "Siempre eliges los lados izquierdos, flaca." – Comentó la halcón, dándole su M4 a la helénica. – "¿Es porque eres zurda?"

– "La primera vez que te vi a ti y a Lala, fue con mis ojos izquierdos." – Le guiñé con los mencionados. – "Por eso me enamoré de ustedes; es el lado más cercano a mi corazón."

– "Por Hécate, Jaëgersturm." – La empusa disintió con la cabeza. – "¿Cómo es que no has matado a esa escamosa con tus cursilerías?"

– "No es mi culpa que tu corazón sea más duro que sus escamas, grilla." – Le respondí. – "¿Y desde cuándo hablas idioma dracónida? Ese _Fus Ro Dah_ te salió perfecto."

– "Brianna adoraba ese condenado juego y estaba pegada a su computadora por horas. Luego, tú y esa serket se pusieron a platicar sobre ese título durante la fiesta." – Replicó la pelinegra, cambiando a su pistola. – "El grito que la nidhögg hace es el mismo que ustedes discutí-¡ABAJO!"

La dragona, sin previo aviso, arrojó otra de sus llamaradas hacia nosotras. A pesar de que el lugar en sí se encontraba envuelto en las flamas, la intensidad de tal fogonazo se sintió mucho mayor que los anteriores, cubriendo una mayor zona y prendiendo fuego al resto de la estructura. Aunque con dificultad debido a su pierna herida, nos lanzó un soberbio puñetazo, destrozando una de las paredes interiores y derribando el techo. Escapamos sin tiempo de poder poner en práctica nuestro plan, con la escandinava persiguiéndonos a sorpresiva velocidad. La furia debía serle combustible para alimentar sus vengativos deseos e ignorar el dolor que debía estar experimentando.

No había nada más desmoralizante que jamás obtener fruición en nuestros objetivos, siendo la nidhögg demasiado impredecible para fraguar una estrategia segura. Ese es el peor enemigo que un soldado pudiera encontrar, uno que no obedece a la lógica y echa por la borda cualquier clase de táctica militar. Y era ahí, cuando las reglas son desafiadas, que el guerrero demuestra realmente lo que vale, adaptándose a la antítesis de lo convencional y el orden. Me repetía a mí misma mi propio código de honor, mi orgullo como Sparassediana, como arachne. Debía luchar, dominar, vencer. Nadie es invencible, nadie es indestructible, nada es imposible. Un caballo puede caer aunque tenga cuatro patas.

Eso me dio una idea.

Una de las ventajas de vivir en una aldea costera como Weidmann, es que estaba familiarizada con los peces que mi abuela solía preparar. Los almacenes que nos rodeaban, aunque siendo únicamente ruinas, contenían grandes cantidades de peces ricos en aceite, como atunes y anguilas, regados en el suelo. Si lográbamos conducir a la titánide hasta ahí, haciéndola pisar ese piso oleaginoso, su pierna lastimada le haría resbalar y nos daría la oportunidad de insertarle el explosivo en la boca. Una completa locura, dependiente de que el aceite fuera suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio a la dracónida, pero era nuestra mejor opción hasta ese momento.

– "¡Todas, síganme, por aquí!" – Indiqué a mis compañeras. – "¡Vamos al almacén contiguo!"

– "¡¿Para qué?!" – Cuestionó la griega. – "¡Éste es el último edificio en pie! ¡No hay protección ahí!"

– "¡Tampoco aquí! ¡Este lugar se viene encima y no podemos llevarla a la ciudad!"

– " _¡Holy fuck!_ " – Imprecó de repente la falconiforme. – " _¡Watch out!_ "

Saltamos a los lados para ponernos a salvo de una llamarada concentrada, arrojada como una ignominiosa bola de fuego. Confieso que no tenía idea de que la dragona fuera capaz de usar con mayor precisión su arma más mortífera, pero por suerte no nos dio. Ahí, la observamos darse la vuelta para azotarnos con ese látigo escamoso al que llamaba cola. La extremidad de la vikinga casi nos vuela la cabeza, pero besamos el suelo con celeridad. Una de esas malditas púas caudales me rozó la espalda, delineando un rastro semicurvo desde el hombro derecho al izquierdo. Sin embargo el cacofónico grito que dejé salir de mi garganta no se comparó con el verdadero dolor que experimenté cuando me di cuenta que no había sido la única afectada por tan infernales espinas.

Atraparon a Dyne.

Intentando buscar refugio de la flama, la empusa había brincado hacia la seguridad de una viga metálica que aún se mantenía en pie. Para su mala suerte, la cola de la dracónida le había alcanzado. En una imagen que tardé en procesar e incluso negar por lo execrablemente infausto que resultaba, una de las espinas, del tamaño de un cuchillo, se había clavado en el ojo derecho de la pelinegra, deteniéndose justamente en la longitud exacta para evitar atravesarle el cráneo, pero sí dejarla tuerta. Cetania, quien se trataba de incorporar, ahogó un grito de horror al ver cómo su compañera permanecía empalada de su globo ocular perforado. Con aviesa parsimonia, la reptil retiró su extremidad y el cuerpo de la griega cayó boca abajo, sangrante, inerme, inerte.

Muerto.

Dyne Nikos, la empusa que nació en el círculo infernal de la mafia griega y que jamás conoció su identidad real, la mantis que ocultó su infame pasado para intentar reformarse, la heroína que luchó incansablemente contra el monstruo al que alguna vez perteneció, la aliada que derramó sangre y sudor a nuestro lado. Y, sobre todo, la amiga que nos confió sus últimas memorias personales, exponiendo su alma, arriesgándose a perder todo lo que había logrado; recibiendo el perdón que había esperado, que tanto necesitaba. Nos ofreció su fuerza, su inteligencia y experiencia, por muy reticente que luciera en el exterior. Detrás de cada mordacidad, se hallaba una palabra de aliento; detrás de cada regaño, un discurso de motivación; dentro de cada mirada fría, habitaba una auténtica sonrisa de amistad.

Y ahora, esa sonrisa se había apagado.

– " _¡You fuckin' slut! ¡You son of a fuckin' cuntslut!_ " – Vituperó la arpía a la dragona, saliendo del trance y abriendo fuego. – " _¡Fuck you! ¡Fuck you all to hell! ¡I'll rip you guts out, fucker!_ "

– " _¡Fick dich, fick dich!_ " – Me le uní, tomando mi ametralladora. – " _¡Fahr zu Hölle, Drachen bastard!_ "

Estábamos ardiendo en rabia, más que las dilacerantes llamas que decoraban el violento panorama. Perdimos a nuestra compañera, a nuestra hermana de armas, a una parte irremplazable de nosotras mismas. La reptil arrojó otra llamarada, pero preferimos apresurar el paso y colocarnos debajo de ella, fuera de su campo de tiro. Nos arriesgábamos a morir aplastadas, sin que aquello nos detuviera. Cuando la munición de la estadounidense se agotó, emprendió el vuelo directamente hacia la bestia. Yo distraía a la dracónida asediando su entrepierna, agujereando sin piedad su epidermis casi a quemarropa. La pierna herida le evitaba girar eficientemente, con su lentitud dándome tiempo para evadir sus pisadas.

– " _¡Go fuck yourself, cocksucker!_ "

Imprecando en su lengua natal, la rapaz pudo aterrizar en el rostro de la gigante y rápidamente tomar su pistola P226 para dispararle justo en su gigantesco ojo. Los proyectiles, a pesar de la distancia, rebotaron en el tercer párpado de la nidhögg, el cual es transparente y la protege contra suciedad que pudiera afectar su visión en vuelo. Aún así, eso no detuvo el inclemente ataque de la castaña, hasta que, con la última bala, fue capaz de perforar la barrera e impactar la acuosa retina de su adversaria. Ésta, rugiendo de furia y dolor, trató de aplastar a la nativa de Montana con una mano, como si fuera un mosquito, pero yo proseguía mi asedio a sus partes nobles, distrayéndola.

Cegada por la furia y sin sentido de autopreservación, escalé su gruesa pierna, aferrándome de las espinas que sobresalían de esas duras escamas. Necesitaba acercarme hasta llegar a su punto más débil, tenerlo en la mira para regresarle una minúscula pero desgarradora parte del daño que ella nos infligió al asesinar a nuestra amiga. Con la falconiforme distrayendo a la dragona, llegué hasta obtener una vista perfecta de la unión de su cola a su coxis. Era un punto débil de los reptiloides bípedos, donde las reservas de grasa se mezclaban con los nervios y el resto del aparato circulatorio. Aunque el noventa por ciento era bastante fuerte e inmune al dolor, a excepción de la punta de la cola en algunas especies, el área de reducido tamaño a la que me refería era lo suficientemente suave y vulnerable para permitir que un ataque la debilitara.

Apreté el gatillo y no lo pensaba soltar hasta obtener la respuesta deseada. La conseguí, y la dracónida prontamente se paralizó casi por completo, con su cola tensándose y sus piernas perdiendo fuerza. Aunque ella se tambaleaba y casi me arroja fuera de mi lugar, me mantuve firme hasta que mi munición desapareció, agrandando la herida. Intentando correr, sin éxito, la nidhögg dio unos cuantos pasos torpes y se desplomó completamente sobre la pared del edificio, derrumbándola. Me solté de inmediato y apresuré a cubrirme de los restos del complejo que caían por la destrucción. La arpía planeó hasta aterrizar, haciéndolo algo pesadamente, con sus alas demasiado húmedas para volar.

Pero la atraparon también.

La vikinga, aunque decaída, pudo arrojar una muy débil llamarada a la americana. A pesar de que la potencia era relativamente minúscula para una criatura de su tamaño y de que la lluvia mermara aún más al fuego, fue lo suficientemente poderosa para incendiar la herida en la espalda de la emplumada, arrojándola al piso de inmediato mientras insultaba en su lengua madre. Yo, violentada, me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la dragona, extendiendo mis brazos para clavárselos en cualquier lugar. Ella iniciaba a recitar las palabras en su idioma para calcinarme. No me importaba nada, incluso si desaparecía entre el resplandor que saldría de sus fauces, únicamente deseaba hacerle sufrir tanto como me fuera posible. Ella era caos, yo era la entropía que le respondía en la vorágine del anárquico desorden universal.

Y parte primordial de ello, son las sorpresas.

– " _¡Ái gamísou!_ "

De la nada, un bólido de cetrinas tonalidades se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la dragona y, como una saeta, atravesó con brutalidad el globo ocular derecho de la hercúlea vikinga. La nidhögg, sin idea de que aquel proyectil le asediaría el nervio óptico o que algo más que esta vengativa araña se atrevería a atacarle, alzó su cabeza, emitiendo un horrísono y penetrante lamento al aire, cayendo de nuevo debido a que continuaba débil. Arrojando fuertes fogonazos al aire y tratando de arrancarse el malestar, usando infructuosamente sus inutilizadas manos, la dracónida sacudió con vehemencia la cabeza. Ninguno de sus actos funcionaban, pues el proyectil que la impactó era más que un invasor: era la esencia de la ley del talión misma. No sé cuántas veces me ha rescatado, pero en verdad me alegro que continúe protegiéndome.

Dyne.

La helénica, todavía viva y sin intenciones de perecer tan infaustamente a manos de una lagartija nórdica, había regresado de la muerte para devolverle el favor a su fallida homicida. Con vesánica vehemencia, la mantis había clavado profundamente sus espolones dentro las ventanas de la negra alma de su enemiga. Sin perder tiempo tomó su escopeta y descargó ocho fulminantes disparos, salpicándola de líquidos oculares, sangre y destruyendo por completo el nervio óptico de la reptil. Ahora estaban igual, aunque era la griega quien poseía la herida mayor, con la cuenca donde alguna vez residiera su ojo luciendo completamente vacía y sangrante. Pero, incluso tuerta, la pelinegra no perdía esa mirada tan avasalladora que la caracterizaba.

– "¡¿Qué estás esperando, idiota?!" – Me gritó la mediterránea. – "¡Ataca el otro, bruta!"

Reaccionando y saliendo de mi estupefacto estado, me apresuré a neutralizar el órgano ocular restante a la escandinava, subiéndome encima de ella y preparando mis garras. Ésta no paraba de sacudirse y me aferré con mis pedipalpos cuando volvió a alzar la sesera. Sus extremidades ya comenzaban a responder, así como su cuerpo, así que tuve que ser lo más veloz posible. Antes de hacerle conocer a su retina la dureza de mi quitina, tomé la daga ceremonial de mi patria y, sosteniéndola entre mis dedos como si fuera el dedo medio, lo inserté con brío dentro de la cuenca de mi oponente, manchándome de los líquidos internos de sus rojos ojos. La sangre le siguió y la escandinava empezó a rodar por el suelo. Saltamos de inmediato.

– "¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡¿Pero cómo es que sigues viva?!" – Indagué a la empusa, incorporándome.

– "¡Me destruyó el ojo, no el cerebro!

– "¡¿Te hiciste zombi con el diente de Zoe?!"

– "¡Soy demasiado testaruda para volverme una muerte viviente! ¡O morir en primer lugar!" – Afirmó. Me entregó su MP5. – "¡Treinta balas, haz que cuenten!"

– "¡¿Aún tienes la granada?!"

– "¡No, se la di a-!"

– " _¡Fire in the motherfuckin' hole!_ "

Nikos no pudo concluir su frase cuando, sorprendiéndonos a ambas, Cetania apareció corriendo detrás de nosotras y, siempre con ese lenguaje tan florido de su tierra americana, arrojó el objeto explosivo del cuál hablábamos con fuerza en dirección hacia la boca de la nidhögg, que recién se incorporaba y ya estaba en camino de crear un dantesco fogonazo. La granada voló por los aires, dando vueltas sobre su eje y, con Tique sonriéndonos, internándose en las profundidades del esófago dracónico. Sin preguntar o dilación, nos alejamos de ahí y nos arrojamos hacia la cobertura más cercana. No teníamos idea de qué sucedería después del obvio destello que se suscitaría en unos segundos.

Sucedió.

Mirando de soslayo pude atestiguar cómo la garganta de la reptil aumentó casi dos veces su grosor en un parpadeo, el ligero resplandor que apareció de la negrura de su boca y la expresión de estupefacción absoluta que ostentó en sus ojos. Algunas escamas cedieron a la expansión de piel repentina y la epidermis llegó a formar rojas estrías. La detonación hubiera sido instantáneamente letal para cualquier otra criatura que no fuera un recio dragón de titánicas proporciones y con una capacidad de regeneración superior a cualquier mortal. Sin embargo, una explosión de ese calibre tardaría, para una especie tan poderosa, meses en recuperarse. Era un método cruel, pero necesario para sobrevivir.

Con violentas arcadas, la bestial mujer recuperó fuerzas para incorporarse, sin dejar de carraspear con dificultad, tambaleándose hasta casi caer de nuevo. La escuchamos pronunciar esa temidas palabras que presagiaban el fuego infernal. Su espíritu nórdico era testarudamente fiero, como el estallido que sucedió en su interior. Intentábamos matarnos, y ninguna deseaba aceptar tan funesto destino aún. Nosotras nos levantamos con presteza y alistamos las armas cuando de pronto nos vimos envueltas con algo igual de aterrador que las mefistofélicas flamas del Inframundo: sangre.

Un chorro de atezada hemoglobina casi nos ahoga al ser vomitado con la potencia de un tsunami por parte de la dragona, habiendo fallado en su intento por carbonizarnos. Nuestras armas de inutilizaron de inmediato por la invasión de rojo líquido, aunque no era que nos sirvieran de mucho ya. Pero no era la idea de quedar bañadas en su totalidad de bilis ensangrentada o el repugnante sabor a muerte de la pegajosa emesis lo que nos casi nos hace devolver el estómago. Era el calor que su llamarada fallida le proveyó a su sangre, la cual le daba una sensación de ácido, lo que nos paralizó. No nos quemaba como el fuego, pero producía un horrible escozor en nuestras heridas, dejándonos tan inermes como la dracónida.

Y esto, maldita sea, no terminaba.

La nidhögg estaba casi agonizante, la habíamos asediado sin cesar con garras, dientes, plomo y explosivos. Y nosotras habíamos soportado todo lo que arrojó contra nosotras en un despliegue de insólita resistencia. Pero aquello todavía no era suficiente para aplacarla. Usando sus exiguas fuerzas, alimentadas por su indómita voluntad, la reptil nos apartó con una de sus alas como quien aleja moscas de su vista. La primera en ser impactada fue la mantis, quien fue arrojada hacia varios metros en el aire, fuera de nuestra vista por la negrura de la noche y la niebla de la gélida tormenta.

En menos de medio segundo, ella nos golpeó a Cetania y a mí, siendo yo dilacerada en la espalda por el latigazo de sus delgados dedos que se unían con el patagio para formar sus alas. Mi mente se tornó borrosa al caer, sin saber dónde había caído la arpía o si se encontraba bien. Ni siquiera pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la aflicción del monstruoso porrazo que recibí. Estaba segura que mi brazo se había roto por fin. Ahí, hincada bajo la lluvia, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y, como la personificación lacónica de mis miedos más profundos, apareció la silueta de la nidhögg, sin poder erguirse del todo, pero todavía llena de ira.

– " _¡Yol toor shul!_ "

Fuego.

La historia se repite. El primer encuentro con ella había sido con esa exhibición de piromanía suprema. Y ahora, también sería mi último. El uróboros metafórico de la vida había dado la vuelta entera y se devoraba a sí mismo, conmigo incluida, para dar paso al principio del nuevo ciclo infinito. La combustión flotó en el aire, con una luz debilitada por el magro estado de su invocadora, pero del tamaño suficiente para incinerarme lenta y dolorosamente, igual que lo hizo con Völund. Sin otra posibilidad que esperar lo indefectible, extendí los brazos para abrazar a la flameante muerte que ansiosa me llevaría, con suerte, al _Valhalla_.

Las lágrimas se fundieron con el vómito que me impregnaba la cara, en una paradoja de desdicha y aceptación que simbolizaban mi sentir hasta ese momento. No me molestaba morir; yo siempre me arrepentiría de lo que le hice a Akantha, siempre me recriminaría haberle arruinado la vida, y por eso aceptaba cualquier clase de castigo que la vida osara imponerme. No lloraría, no rogaría, jamás pediría clemencia por algo tan insignificante como mi existencia. Me odiaba lo suficiente como para incluso desear desparecer de este mundo tan vil. Lo merecía.

Sin embargo, mi verdadera preocupación, la causa auténtica de mi plañir, era que dejaría atrás a las mujeres que amaba, a mi familia y amistades, las únicas razones por las cuales soportar la culpa de mi pasado valía la pena. Antes que pudiera seguir lamentándome sobre todo el dolor que les causaría a mis seres queridos por mi partida, las flamas me envolvieron por completo. Efímeras lumbreras somos, ínfimos destellos en un cielo oscuro, cuyas tinieblas jamás perecen. Y cómo las estrellas que decoran el firmamento, yo también me hallaba en llamas.

Pero no me quemé.

Permanecí afásica al ver cómo aquella ráfaga me rodeaba, iluminándome con su abrasadora intensidad, pero sin calcinarme el cuerpo, como esperaba que sucediera. En lugar de morir horriblemente en esa hoguera dracónida, las flamas me pasaron de largo, como un pasajero fantasma que atravesaba las paredes en su camino al otro mundo. Creí que era una alucinación, un espejismo producto de haberme internado en los Campos Elíseos, pero todavía seguía en ese mismo puerto, bajo la misma tormenta y con el mismo escozor que me castigaba las heridas. Sí, milagrosamente y demostrando la veracidad de la entropía venciendo a lo premeditado, me encontraba aún con vida. ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Qué me hizo salir incólume de tan inevitable conclusión crematoria? Ahí, me di cuenta que la respuesta residía en mi propia persona.

La sangre de dragón.

Por supuesto, la hemoglobina de una nidhögg además de ser aséptica, combustible, y el líquido vital del sistema circulatorio, también era ignífuga. Las llamas que intentaban formarse en mi cuerpo, desaparecían con rapidez, dejando sólo un dejo de calor que me protegía de cualquier quemadura. Me di cuenta que el intenso frío del diluvio había sido sosegado por esa roja capa de vómito, demostrando su capacidad impermeable. Arachne, los dioses del Olimpo, los _Aesir_ y _Vanir_ en Asgard; todos parecían haberme brindado una deífica segunda oportunidad.

Una de victoria.

Las fuerzas regresaron a mí, el dolor que hace momentos me retenía desapareció. Las cadenas de la preocupación y el miedo fueron quebradas para ser sustituidas por coraje, decisión y una apoteósica sensación de bravura. Me incorporé dramáticamente, sin perder contacto visual con la dragona, quien rugió ante mi afásico desafío. Con denuedo, me arranqué las ropas con las garras y la sangre comenzó a esparcirse por mi cuerpo desnudo. Sólo así, sin atavío alguno, me sentiría completamente liberada. Gruñendo y golpeando mi pecho como un belicoso tambor de batalla, busqué a mi alrededor para encontrar algo que me auxiliara en lo que sería, ciertamente, mi jugada definitiva. Con otro rayo iluminándonos, noté el resplandor de una muy bienvenida herramienta, dejada atrás por los trabajadores del puerto.

Un mazo.

La historia se repite. Erika Kriegtochter, mi inspiración y legendaria militar de mi nación, cargaba con un gigantesco martillo de guerra. Con tan gloriosa arma, la impetuosa arachne quebró cientos de cráneos y pulverizó miles de huesos, con su última gran hazaña siendo la conquista de Geminia y, junto a Serhilda, mi antepasada, la victoria sobre una nidhögg durante la guerra entre arachnes y empusas que decidiría el futuro de Sparassus. Ahora, siglos después, una Jaëgersturm tenía en sus manos el poder de derrotar a la bestia nórdica que amenazaba el país que tanto amaba. Destino, profecía, capricho de la vida; no importaba qué nos condujo hasta ese momento en nuestra historia, pero ahora no podía perder, nunca.

La reptil reunió toda la energía contenida en su vasto ser y se arrastró con sus poderosos brazos a mi dirección, abriendo la boca para la llamarada final. Yo también corrí, directo hacia ella, en mi último ataque. Mi brazo derecho estaba roto, pero la adrenalina y el metafórico fuego en mi interior me proporcionaban la fuerza para ignorar la aflicción. La lluvia arreció, el mar también. Blandiendo yo mi martillo y ella extendiendo sus alas, la distancia entre nosotras se hizo cada vez más exigua. La dragona rugió, yo me daba ánimos.

– "¡Soy la valiente Helga, la matadragones de Palystes!"

Las olas rompen en el impetuoso océano. Hay fuego en mis ojos y corazón. Aquí, en este mar de sangre, enfrentaré a mi destino.

– "¡Soy la poderosa Erika, la conquistadora de Geminia!"

Los truenos crean una sinfonía de ira y poder incontenibles. Perdida en esta dura realidad llamada vida, enfrentaré a mi fortuna.

– "¡Soy la gloriosa Serhilda, la segadora de Weidmann!"

El viento sopla con vigor mientras dos almas luchan por su vida. En este lugar, donde reina el caos, cumpliré mi profecía.

– "¡Soy la daga que atraviesa la armadura más impenetrable!"

Una tormenta nos envuelve, presagiando el choque de voluntades. Yo alzo mi arma, mi adversaria abre su boca. Es victoria o muerte.

– "¡Soy el ariete que destruye la muralla más inexpugnable.

El suelo tiembla y se quiebra a nuestro alrededor. El mundo entero parece hundirse en un océano ensangrentado. Pero la furia contenida en esas dos guerreras es más fuerte que el inclemente clima.

– "¡Soy el tanque que aplasta al enemigo más acérrimo!"

Dos universos se enfrentan, dos oponentes se retan, dos mujeres gritan. Sólo una obtendrá la victoria.

– "¡Soy una inmaculada descendiente de Arachne!"

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas en la punta de mi mazo, doy un salto y floto en el aire. El _Valhalla_ espera a la vencedora.

– "¡Soy Aria Jaëgersturm!"

El fuego me envuelve y mi mundo se torna brillante, pero mis brazos son tan firmes como mi voluntad y, descargando absolutamente toda mi energía, golpeo la frente de la dragona, hundiendo la cabeza metálica en la piel. El impacto y la dureza del cráneo draconiano quiebran mi herramienta al superar esta su punto de resistencia máximo. La potencia se esfuma de mi cuerpo, la adrenalina cesa y el coraje de desvanece como el martillo. Inerme, me desplomo en el mojado suelo, con la nidhögg cayendo a mi lado. Todo ha terminado.

Puedo escuchar el sonido de las sirena policiacas entre la continua precipitación atmosférica y, aunque mi visión se halla borrosa, distingo un helicóptero en el cielo, iluminándonos con su celestial luz artificial. Antes de perder el conocimiento, colocó mi temblorosa mano encima del labio superior de mi adversaria, sintiendo la débil pero existente cálida respiración. Sonrío con dicha; a pesar de todo, había seguido fiel a mi palabra. Cierro los ojos, dejo que la lluvia sea mi manta y los truenos mi canción de cuna mientras susurro a la nada.

– "Los héroes no matan…"

Por fin, puedo descansar en paz.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE MERO:** Es irónico que iniciemos el nuevo año cerrando un arco narrativo, especialmente desarrollando el desenlace en la ciudad que vio nacer el principio de la historia, pero me encantan estas dicotomías tan evocadoras.

De acuerdo a las palabras de mi esclavo, Aria-sama demostró aquí el verdadero ser que ha dormitado en ella todo este tiempo, apareciendo anteriormente por pequeños intervalos. Y no nos referimos a la aparente crueldad que suele tener contra los enemigos más acérrimos, la cual aplica para todas sus compañeras, considerando las circunstancias, sino algo relativo a su calidad como militar, cazadora y Sparassediana: dominio.

Aria-sama no era precisamente una persona que se impusiera, habiendo sido criada desde su infancia a seguir órdenes, en especial en el ámbito familiar, gracias a su estricta abuela. Con el complejo de culpa que la ha invadido desde ese aciago episodio de su adolescencia, jamás pudo ejercer esa actitud que caracteriza a su especie y que es inherente a una arachne zanquilarga. Curiosamente, el único momento donde ella tomaba las riendas y el control, era en los momentos de intimidad con sus seres amadas. Pero incluso ahí, ella demostraba que prefería igualdad y no autoridad absoluta.

Tal vez se deba a que yo adoro el poderío incondicional y no comprenda del todo la filosofía moral de Aria-sama, pero me sigue resultando intrigante ver este cambio tan substancial en ella. Cetania-sama y Dyne-sama también han evolucionado como personajes en este viaje, y han demostrado estar bastante capacitadas para un trabajo tan extremadamente peligroso, incluso cuando la amenaza está más allá de lo imaginable. Podría explayarme en cómo se han dado tales progresos, pero creo que verlas trabajar con un verdadero equipo para derrotar a una oponente casi invencible habla por sí mismo. Ya no son tres niñas novatas jugando a ser policías, sino una sola unidad dispuesta a no dejarse doblegar por la adversidad.

Pasando a otros asuntos, Flake-san deseaba terminar esta parte tan crítica en la historia de su historia más famosa de manera épica, igual que las leyendas nórdicas. La nidhögg demostró la inaudita resiliencia de su estirpe al soportar no una, ni dos, sino cuatro explosiones sin morir, dos de ellas provocadas por misiles antitanque. Originalmente, la RPG-7 de Dyne-sama sería un Panzerfaust 3 germano, pero consideró que el lanzacohetes soviético quedaría mejor para ser usado por una ex-mafiosa.

Oh, y sabemos que la muerte de la valiente Mugi-sama debió extremadamente dolorosa para muchos de nuestros lectores. Le rogamos que entiendan que ella dio su vida por una noble causa y que ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor. En todo caso, me he extendido demasiado, así que sólo me queda el invitarlos a dejar su opinión, que siempre, y repito, siempre, será bienvenida.

Le mandamos un saludo a nuestros escl-Digo, compañeros de **Los Extraditables** : **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , **Onix Star** , **JB Defalt** , **Arconte** y **Alther** , por su constante apoyo, consejos y paciencia. Y también a todos nuestros lectores, tanto registrados como anónimos, que continúan en esta travesía desde hace más de un año, pues sin ellos no seríamos nada y el viaje hubiera sido muy, pero muy corto. Nuevamente, yo y mi esclavo les deseamos Feliz Año y todos los buenos deseos para que continúen adorándome y alabándome. Su Salvadora y Gloriosa Deidad, **Meroune Lorelei Du R'lyeh** , se despide, mis fieles súbditos.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡La obediencia eterna es el único camino seguro! _¡Au revoir!_


	60. No es fácil volver a la vida

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Herr Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Bueno, llegamos a los sesenta episodios, seis decenas de tinta virtual que todavía no terminan de contar toda la historia. Un camino que me ha tomado recorrer casi dos años de mi vida, pero que jamás me he arrepentido de hacerlo. Y aquí sigo, esforzándome por ofrecerles una lectura lo suficientemente amena para entretenerlos en sus ratos de ocio. Ojalá continúen disfrutándolo.

 _¡Fanfic bereit! ¡Feuer frei!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena ofrece seguro médico de por vida! ¡El único requisito es venderle tu alma!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 60**

* * *

 _¿Ya te sientes como una heroína?_

No sé dónde estoy.

El mundo se había tornado oscuro y, con impaciente hambre, había engullido a la fundación de los sentidos. En una paradójica escena abstracta de las virtualmente nulas sensaciones corporales, me hallaba flotando como una sombra dentro de la oscura y eterna vacuidad de la nada. Esa era la descripción más acertada que podría otorgarle a esa ausencia casi total de percepciones. Mi vocabulario no es tan extenso para lograr una superior descripción de aquella indiferencia existencial en la que me mantenía. O más bien, mi mente era incapaz de articular los pensamientos de manera suficiente para fraguar una sentencia coherente y arrojar luz a la lobreguez que me rodeaba. La existencia en sí era inconexa.

 _¿No era esto lo que buscabas?_

No podía ver, pero era capaz de observar la negrura misma del infinito vacío. Era incapaz de oír, pero escuchaba los indefinidos susurros de la indeterminación universal. Me era imposible sentir algo, pero palpaba la entropía amorfa de la irrealidad. Entre más lo pensaba, más lo meditaba, menos sentido hallaba a mis propias ilaciones mentales. La lógica carecía de noción, era tan irrisoriamente falsa. Y era su antónimo conceptual el que parecía haber tomado la exclusividad de la razón misma. De haber podido mover mis manos, me tallaría la sien, tratando de entender los desvaríos mi cabeza. Me encontraba llena de vacío, y el vacío me llenaba en su totalidad.

No entendía nada.

 _¿Cuánto más crees que resistirás?_

Medité más tiempo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Mis últimas memorias, después de haber derrotado a esa abyecta nidhögg, son, más que imágenes ordenadas por mis redes sinápticas, simples sensaciones perdidas entre el caliginoso océano de confusión que eran mis recuerdos. Océano… agua… humedad… precipitación… caída. Y luego, nada, sólo más de esta difusa incoherencia imperante. Quizás, pensé, el hipotético _Ragnarök_ se había cumplido y yo, la ahora defensora de mi propio _Asgard_ de nipona procedencia, había perecido en el conflicto final. Morir. ¿Esto era la muerte? Lo dudaba, pero también lo hacía con la lógica, por lo que, siguiendo esa anómala línea de pensamiento imperfecto, entonces debía ser verdad.

 _¿Cuánto más crees que ellos también?_

Si esto es el exhalar el último aliento, el camino que lleva al descanso eterno, no es tan malo. Incluso cuando soy incapaz de sentir algo más que una oquedad sensorial en todo mi ser, el estar rodeada de toda esta inocuidad es, ciertamente, tranquilizador. Existe una especie de calma y paz que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, una serenidad sumamente agradable, un plácido sosiego tanto físico como mental, igual que una apacible tarde de verano bajo el cálido sol de los cielos europeos, a la sombra de los frondosos azarollos, con el deleitoso trino de los pajarillos evocando una idílica estampa poética. Sentía que no había necesidad de pelear más, seguir yendo contra la corriente. Debería estar aterrada, pero los problemas se esfuman entre menos se preocupe una por ellos, y entre menos preocupaciones, la tranquilidad se va apoderando de mí.

¿Pero… acaso vale la pena?

 _¿Piensas que no les afectas?_

Es decir, sólo tengo veinte años de vida, dos decenas de existir. Y apenas en ese corto mes y semanas, es cuando finalmente he podido ser libre, conocer mi vocación e incluso el amor, dos veces. En ese pequeño parpadeo, aquel ínfimo instante, una nada en la vastedad de la infinita y sempiterna rueda del tiempo, logré mucho más que el resto de mi presencia en la tierra; empecé realmente a vivir. Y perder todo eso, ese increíble milagro que tuve la dicha de experimentar, se esfumaría en un igualmente efímero chasquido de dedos. ¿Es preferible acabar con ese diminuto, pero significativo sueño? ¿Acaso no demostré que mis acciones son más importantes de lo que pensaba? ¿Pienso realmente en abandonar a aquellos que me esperan?

 _¿Qué harás cuando el tiempo de cosechar lo que siembras llegue?_

No.

Ella no está aquí, y sin su presencia, no puedo pasar a la otra vida. No debo. Fue una promesa, una que ella ni yo romperíamos. Finalmente comprendí: esto no es la muerte, no es el camino a la barca de Caronte y al descanso eterno. Esto es miedo; el temor que yo misma intento crear para evitar abrir los ojos. Son mis fobias y prejuicios, congregados en un solo punto, un infausto aquelarre mental esforzándose por hacerme resignar. Tirar la toalla es fácil, ondear la bandera blanca es la salida rápida. ¿Y después qué? ¿La tranquilidad de arrojar todo aquello por la borda? Qué vana ilusión.

 _¿Qué harás cuando lo que más temas, se haga finalmente realidad?_

Debo despertar. No puedo permitir que mis problemas se desvanezcan en un espejismo de atractivas falsedades y promesas tan vacías como este abismo eterno que me rodea. Es un bulo, un engaño, una hermosa mentira que juega con nuestros temores y apela al conformismo que caracterizan a nuestras debilidades instintivas. Es fácil darse por vencida, es sencillo permitir a algo más tomar el control y dejar que sus patrañas nos convenzan de que hacemos lo correcto. No para mí, yo tengo el control de mi vida y debo hacerme responsable de ella. No había más qué discutir, más qué cavilar, sólo abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad. Estiré mi mano, intentando alcanzar la trémula y borrosa luz añil que se había manifestado frente a mí. Debo seguir luchando.

 _¿Realmente eres tan fuerte?_

Siempre.

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0_**

Desperté.

Mis seis ojos se abrieron de inmediato al tiempo que mi boca se abrió para permitir paso a una profunda bocanada de aire. El sonido de tal inhalación fue subyugado por una barrera plástica. Sintiendo la calidez de mi súbita respiración bajar lentamente la temperatura, comprendí que mi boca y nariz se hallaban rodeadas de una máscara de oxígeno transparente. Contemplé el albugíneo techo, casi impoluto salvo por unas diminutas manchas de desgaste sobre el lechoso lienzo lustrado. Observé el resto de mis alrededores, notando primero el ascendente pitido de una máquina de electrocardiogramas, unida a mi pecho y brazo, junto a una pequeña manguera conectada a una bolsa de suero, a mi lado. El reloj en la pared frente a mí indicaba que eran las diez de la mañana. El olor a alcohol etílico que flotaba en el ambiente eran más que pruebas empíricas de que me hallaba en un hospital.

Viva.

Repentinamente, sentí mis extremidades adoloridas. Suspiré de alivio. No sólo por encontrarme bajo cuidados médicos, o continuar en este trémulo barco con rumbo indefinido llamado vida, sino porque el hecho que aún experimentara dolor en tales partes de mi cuerpo, significaba que aún eran parte de mí. Estaba completa, no había quedado inválida, no me habían removido nada, más allá de la sangre y el vómito dracónida que me empapaba antes de perder el conocimiento. Por supuesto, eso no sosegaba el malestar, aunque era menor del esperado. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, en esa enorme cama que albergaba mis gigantescas dimensiones, pero al menos el horrible escozor que me recorrían las heridas que la dragona me dejó y la paralizante dolencia en el brazo eran mucho más tolerables.

Llevé mi mano derecha, la que no estaba vendada, hacia mi rostro. Pude sentir el reborde de la enorme herida facial que ahora cargaba por la eternidad. No había signos de puntos de sutura, pero sí de la costra que se forma al secarse la sangre, por lo que debía significar que debieron dejarla sanar naturalmente. Agradecía mentalmente a cualquiera que me hubiera atendido, pues conocía mis deseos de conservarla intacta. Pero, regresando al punto anterior, más que aún ostentar aquella cutánea presea, era el hecho de haber sobrevivido para poder presumirla lo que me alegraba. Sonriendo, giré la cabeza a mi derecha.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Soy de panteón griego, ergo, las deidades que representan los conceptos religiosos de mi vida son también helénicos. Arachne es mi diosa principal, mi lacónica representación del abstracto concepto que simboliza la fe. Pero, en ese momento, mis ojos estaban convencidos de que los había posado directamente sobre un auténtico y deífico ángel celestial. Una apoteósica criatura, que si bien carecía de alas en su espalda, harpa y un halo sobre su cabeza, podía invocar los seráficos coros del Paraíso con su presencia, y me iluminaba el interior del alma con la bella música de su voz. Y lo más importante, era, más que una santa, mi salvadora, mi abadía, mi templo de peregrinaje. La diosa a quien adoro eternamente.

Lala.

Sentada en una silla, descansando sobre su brazo derecho apoyado en el pequeño escritorio a lado de mi cama, y con su mano izquierda reposando sobre la mía, se encontraba mi amada irlandesa de platinados cabellos. Con una serenidad que sólo ayudaba a remarcar esa parsimoniosa tranquilidad que ella me hacía experimentar con su cálido amor, además de resaltar su incomparable belleza celta, mi gloriosa dullahan dormía. Sin importarle la incómoda posición en la que su reposar, posiblemente prolongado, le había dejado, ella continuaba velando por esta torpe arachne, aguardando por mi despertar. Una leal guardiana que, aunque la espera fuera larga, no claudicaba a su puesto. Lo sabía, estaba segura de todo ello, porque la segadora era perfectamente noble. Creía tanto en ello, en ella, como creo fielmente en la salida del sol cada mañana.

Moviendo mi brazo derecho, asegurándome de no romper la conexión entre éste y la delgada manguera unida al suero, acaricié esos delicados y femeninos dedos irlandeses, palpando la tersura de su inmaculada piel azul. Los sostuve entre los míos, remarcando la diferencia entre la impoluta suavidad de su epidermis y la rugosa dureza de mi quitina arácnida. El dolor de mis extremidades desaparecía entre más tocaba esa blanda textura de la chica del Éire y contemplaba su pacífico semblante; tan bella, tan hermosa, tan exquisitamente majestuosa. Esa era la mujer que amaba, la que me robó el corazón cuando retiré la máscara de psicopompo delirante, para encontrarme con una gloriosa diosa de hipnotizantes ojos poseedores de doradas pupilas y negra esclerótica, una maravilla viviente cuya sola existencia empequeñecía los placeres mundanos de este plano mortal.

Esa era mi Lala.

Con lentitud, deposité su mano sobre mi estómago, y me retiré la máscara de respiración. El frío e insípido olor del oxígeno médico fue reemplazado por una mayor intensidad en las fragancias que permeaban el pabellón hospitalario. Mis pulmones se llenaron por el cálido sentimiento del aire ambiental, aún estéril, pero más natural. Pero, entre ese océano de asépticos perfumes, aún podía distinguir el agradable aroma de mi irlandesa, tan enigmático como sólo podía ser una hija del Abismo. Me reí para mí misma; apenas despierto de lo que pudo ser mi descanso final, y lo primero que hago es alabar infinitamente a mi bella dama peliblanca durmiente. Pero así es el amor, que nos hace ignorar cualquier negatividad para centrarnos en la dicha de continuar al lado de esa persona especial.

¿Para qué rayos meditar sobre la muerte, si lo que todos deseamos es vivir?

Lala me hacía sentir viva, y yo vivía por ella. La dullahan era otra paradójica incógnita que permeaba mi vida: una mensajera de la muerte, me daba razones para seguir existiendo. Y yo la adoraba por eso, porque, al igual que esta arachne, ambas éramos lo contrario a nuestra naturaleza. O quizás, éramos contrarias a los prejuicios que el mundo tenía sobre nosotras. Después de todo, ¿qué cosa más natural puede haber que amar sinceramente? Reí de nuevo, nosotras estábamos bien, son los demás quienes están al revés. Tomé la mano de mi añil novia y le planté un tierno beso, con la delicadeza que una plebeya besaría la mano de una emperatriz.

Y, reaccionando a tal estímulo, mi reina europea abrió sus radiantes ojos, lenta, parsimoniosamente, permitiendo que el resplandor de la nívea iluminación artificial le acariciara las retinas. Levantando su cabeza, dejando ver las marcas en su mejilla producidas por el largo reposo sobre sus fibras capilares, badalló un tierno bostezo con su angelical voz, siempre procurando taparse la boca con la mano. Parpadeando para ajustar su vista, giró lentamente hasta hacer contacto con mis globos oculares, que la observaban con infinito cariño. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

Las ventanas del alma de la Abismal, áureos orbes creados en el Caos Eterno, se paralizaron en su lugar, igual que su dueña. Los únicos sonidos audibles eran los electrónicos pitidos de los aparatos, el bisbiseo de la urbe que se filtraba por las ventanas, y el vago eco de la bocina, solicitando la presencia médica en la sala de oncología. Paulatinamente, el murmullo de los latidos del céltico corazón de la segadora se hacía más intenso, hasta que éste pasó de ser un débil susurro a una sinfonía cardiaca que había ahogado al retintín del electrocardiógrafo. La expresión estupefacta de la irlandesa se mantuvo por varios segundos, hasta que de mis labios, en perpetua sonrisa, se separaron para forman un triunvirato de palabras que nos regresaron a la cotidianidad que tanto adorábamos.

– " _Guten Morgen, Spatzi._ "

No pronunció pío alguno. En lugar de alguna frase en señal de alivio o repetir continuamente mi nombre, como lo he imaginado después de haberme barnizado en la melcocha del romanticismo idealista durante mi época adolescente, la dullahan me envolvió en un firme pero suave abrazo mientras su rostro de hundió en mi pecho. Luego de un segundo de permanecer inmóvil por la sorpresiva velocidad de la chica para rodearme con sus brazos y no estrujarme la espalda en el proceso, mi sonrisa se hizo aún mayor y, con una dicotómica lentitud, le devolví el gesto, emanándole el calor de mi sempiterno afecto, sosegando sus preocupaciones.

Amándola.

Sentí una ligera tibieza en mi pecho, una acogedora humedad repartida inicialmente con un cuentagotas, pero que enseguida se transformó en un caudaloso torrente continuo. El silente plañir de la segadora prosiguió gradualmente hasta manifestarse completamente con el acompañamiento de un sollozo, contrastando con mi serena expresión comprensiva. Eso bastaba para decirlo todo, para proclamar su sentir y desahogar la aflicción que sin duda le causó mi vulnerable estado. Ella era un axioma de hermosos sentimientos, que tanto en la risa como en el llanto, siempre eran profundos. Las lágrimas y gemidos siguieron mientras yo acariciaba su larga cabellera, deleitándome con esa sedosa textura de su pelo, tornándose ligeramente azulado al ser irradiado por el reflejo de su vestimenta habitual.

Permanecimos en la misma posición por varios minutos, hasta que la peliblanca disminuyó la intensidad de su gimoteo y lentamente se separó para mirarme directamente a los ojos, sin romper el abrazo. El vestigio de su llorar quedó grabado en mi bata hospitalaria como un húmedo rastro por donde sus aún frescas lágrimas se deslizaron. Ella continuó sin hablar, casi como si aún el hecho de palparme y tocarme no fuera suficiente para convencerla de que su querida arachne estaba viva. No podía culparla, yo comparto esa misma inseguridad. Desde siempre palpar mis bolsillos para confirmar que no he olvidado las llaves y el jamás abandonar mis maletas de equipaje en un viaje, siento la vehemente necesidad de corroborar las cosas múltiples veces antes de aceptarlas.

Para ratificarle que no se trataba de una caprichosa ilusión de sus deseos, limpié una de las lágrimas que deseaban escaparse de sus empañados ojos, pasando tiernamente mi índice y recogiendo la gotita en la quitina punta de este. El resto de mis dedos acariciaron las hermosas facciones de su cara, tan apoteósicamente perfectas, esculpidas con una precisión que ninguna mortal podría igualar. Continuando con nuestro afásico momento, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y, haciéndola inhalar en señal de anticipación, junté mi labios con los suyos, enfrascándonos en un muy necesario ósculo.

Mi eterna fobia, mi mal aliento, ese cruel fantasma que me había transformado en una usuaria obsesiva del dentífrico, estaba ausente. La halitosis y la acritud que siempre me martirizaban al despertar se habían esfumado, dejándome vía libre para disfrutar ese dulce beso, sin pecado alguno. Besar, un acto tan sencillo, pero cargado de un significado tan vasto que expresaba el corazón y alma de los involucrados al realizarse. Era la panacea de todo mal, la ambrosía que alimentaba nuestras pasiones, la miel que endulzaba la existencia, comprimida en tan íntimo paquete bucal. Podría continuar todo el día, pero sería reafirmar lo que yo y todo el mundo sabe bien: no hay mejor bienvenida que un beso del ser amado.

Separándonos, unidas por un delgado hilo de saliva, el semblante de la irlandesa ahora estaba decorado por una deífica sonrisa, aunque sus mejillas continuaban esmaltadas por la brillosa capa acuosa de sus lágrimas. Quise romper el silencio, pero Lala se me adelantó y volvió a pegarme a ella, descansando sobre mi pecho, aún húmedo por su plañir anterior.

– " _Go raibh maith agat._ " – Susurró la dullahan. – " _Go raibh míle maith agat, A chuisle._ "

– " _Spatzi_ , soy yo quien debe agradecerte." – Repliqué, tallando mi mejilla con su pelo. – "Te agradezco por tantas cosas, más de las que imaginas, pero la razón más importante es por siempre estar a mi lado."

– "Y yo te agradezco por seguir aquí." – Aseguró, viéndome a los ojos. – "Para que yo pueda seguir estando ahí para ti. No soy nada sin ti, _A chuisle_."

– "Ambas nos necesitamos, ¿cierto?" – Respondí, juntando nuestras frentes.

– "Demasiado." – Acotó. – "Quiero que así sea siempre."

– "¿Contigo preocupándote por esta torpe araña todo el tiempo?"

– "No." – Alzó la mirada, al igual que mi barbilla, encarándome. – "Con nosotras así de cerca, así de íntimas, conectadas."

– "Así de enamoradas." – Sonreí. – "Concuerdo, linda."

Otro beso. Un segundo ósculo para reafirmar nuestro compromiso y para secarse las lágrimas. Pero mientras las gotas dejaban de fluir de la Abismal, mis tres pares de globos oculares iniciaban a tornarse acuosos.

– "Perdóname, Lala…" – Expresé, bajando la cabeza. – "No quería afligirte. Casi muero, y tú…"

Ella colocó un dedo en mi boca, silenciándome y ofreciendo una sonrisa al tiempo que disentía con la cabeza.

– "Aria, lo único que me importa es que estés viva, junto a mí." – Declaró. – "Por favor, no oscurezcamos nuestro humor con innecesarios nubarrones de inexistente culpa. Los riesgos de tu trabajo son algo que acepté desde que tomaste la decisión de ofrecer tu vida en pos de la justicia. Mientras continúes iluminándome el corazón con tu presencia, los pormenores de las intranquilidades que vengan con la profesión son meras rachas, tan efímeras como las luciérnagas de marzo. Tengo una eternidad para llorarte, así que aprovecharé cada segundo para apreciarte en vida. Después de todo, amamos para vivir…"

– "Y vivimos para amar." – Completé, sonriendo. – "Nadie te supera en cuestión de discursos, querida. Y acabas de ahorrarme un mar de lágrimas."

– "Esa es el motivo del manifiesto, _A chuisle_. Si juntamos las mías, terminaríamos ahogadas."

Reímos, conmigo ignorando el ligero dolor en el pecho al mover mi diafragma tan rápido. Ella tenía razón, hace mucho que había dado por hecho que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. Y aún así, la irlandesa seguía ahí, firme, con la lealtad cincelada en su corazón. Era afortunada, había sido divinamente favorecida con una mujer tan maravillosa como la segadora. Empero, a pesar de tan bellas palabras que me tranquilizaban el corazón, la niebla del malestar, esa canalla que había logrado contener en una botella, seguía rondándome el alma. Y únicamente se disiparía si destapaba el corcho.

– "Me gusta tu atavío." – Mencioné, apoyando mi cara en su pecho. – "Resalta tu venusina figura celta."

– "Son las ropas de siempre."

– "Precisamente. Sólo tú puedes llevar tan ordinaria vestimenta tan mayestáticamente."

– " _Gura míle, A chuisle._ "

– "¿Te molesta si pongo a prueba su impermeabilidad?"

– "Es necesario después de todo, ¿cierto?"

– "Demasiado."

– "Adelante." – Besó mi frente. – "No te contengas."

Lloré.

Gimoteé, lagrimeé, hipé y sollocé como nunca. Igual que un soldado germano que ha andado por la tierra de nadie después del bombardeo de artillería más intenso durante la brutal batalla del Somme, los sentimientos de haber sobrevivido el evento más violento y devastador en la vida afloraron con toda la potencia de un cañón. La calma que había mantenido con un aparente estoicismo finalmente cedió ante la vorágine de penurias que ese infausto encuentro con la nidhögg me provocó; la máscara de impasibilidad se quebró con el choque de la realidad, mostrando a la vulnerable y aterrada mujer debajo del espejismo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis heridas habían recobrado su impacto y escozor, finalmente había caído en la realización de la magnitud de las cosas.

Arachne mía, estoy viva, ¡viva, demonios! Enfrenté a un dragón gigante la especie más poderosa que existe, la que dio origen a las leyendas y que demostró que todas eran ciertas. Luché con ésta, la vi destruir todo obstáculo posible, y aún así, con todas las probabilidades en mi contra, triunfé. Me tatuó el cuerpo con cicatrices indelebles y me dejó pesadillas que estoy segura ya nunca me abandonarán, pero fui capaz de ponerle fin a sus excesivos desastres. Fue un acto que jamás esperé realizar en toda mi existencia, pero lo hice. Debería sentirme grande, infatuada de mi misma en un arrebato de vanagloria, como una laureada heroína, una cazadragones, igual que las grandes figuras históricas de mi nación.

Y por poco muero.

Casi pierdo la vida ante una bestia indomable, terminando como el bolo alimenticio de un auténtico monstruo, la mismísima devoradora de almas del Inframundo. Nunca imaginé que me sucediera, que yo formara parte de una situación tan extremadamente única. Y fue demasiado, realmente demasiado para una simple arachne de piernas largas que únicamente deseaba encontrar su significado en este mundo. El bautizo de fuego más extremo que existe me recordó lo efímera que soy, lo endeble que es nuestra existencia, la delgadez de la finita línea que nos separa del descanso eterno. Todo por lo que luché, el amor que encontré, el propósito que hallé, la felicidad que obtuve… casi desparece.

No podía precisar qué era específicamente lo que me embargaba. ¿Era el shock de sobrevivir a lo imposible? ¿Las permanentes heridas tapizadas en mi mente? ¿El terror de perder lo importante en mi vida, más que la existencia misma? O, acaso, ¿es que sigo considerándome indigna de tanta fortuna? Me era imposible decidir, mi cabeza era un caos y en lo único en que podía concentrarme era en la catarsis de llorar. Cada lágrima me purgaba el interior, sin saber cuál era la aflicción, pero funcionaba, me era imperativo. Los minutos pasaban, el torrente que salía despedido de mis ojos proseguía su marcha sobre la ropa de la irlandesa, tornándola oscura por la humedad. El dolor en la garganta fue ganando terreno junto a mis sollozos. Pensé que había encontrado la respuesta, la razón detrás de esta intranquilidad: esta no será la última vez.

No para mí, sino para mis seres queridos.

Derrotar a una nidhögg es más que noticia pasajera, es un evento destacable, y con ello, los involucrados se hacen de fama. Más que preocuparlos, ahora los ponía en la línea de fuego al volverme una figura pública. Al unirme a MON y enfrentarme al mundo criminal, abrí una enorme caja de Pandora. Sí, todos conocían el riesgo al que mi puesto los hacía vulnerables, y lo aceptaron, pero una no es consciente de la amenaza hasta que la vive. Me sucedió una vez, no estuve disponible para resguardar a la irlandesa, pero afortunadamente un buen amigo protegió a mi amada dullahan.

Empero, ¿qué pasará cuando ningún héroe esté presente para recibir todo ese dolor? ¿Qué sucederá cuando mis mayores temores se desaten sobre quienes aprecio? ¿Realmente puedo protegerlos todo el tiempo? ¿Y qué pasará cuando….? Mi cabeza continuaba siendo un desbarajuste, una masa inconexa de sinsentidos; todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Una noche, unas pocas horas, y el mundo entero se vino abajo. Pasé de la seguridad del hogar, de la calidez de mi amada nativa de Wicklow, de su amor… al horror del terrorismo y un mar de hambrientas y dilacerantes llamas. Mi optimismo fue devorado por el fuego del terror, consumido hasta convertirse en cenizas. Abandoné mi zona de confort para ser arrojada a la crueldad de la realidad.

Tenía miedo, estaba simple y totalmente asustada. Las abominaciones que los encuentros con el bajo mundo aguardaran no se comparaban con lo infausto de imaginar a mi familia y amistades atrapadas en esa podredumbre, conmigo incapaz de acudir en su ayuda. Y temía a que yo terminara sucumbiendo a ese mismo terror, que claudicara antes de tiempo para prevenir dañarlos… decepcionándolos en el proceso. Me sentía atrapada entre la espada y la pared de mis fobias internas. Las inseguridades y el pesimismo que desarrollé desde pequeña se amalgamaron en un execrable sentimiento de impotencia que me impedían salir de la inopia. Caía en la trampa del pavor, mi incapacidad de valorarme me colocaron en la guillotina de la pusilanimidad.

Y me odiaba por eso.

– "¿Sabes, _A chuisle_? Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces te he llorado desde que partiste, esa noche." – Habló Lala, acariciando mi espalda. – "El temor de ya no verte nunca más, de que tu vida se extinga y no sea capaz de reclamar tu alma, perdiéndote para la eternidad, me carcomía la mente y me impidió el sueño desde entonces. No podría imaginar un infierno más cruel que el ya no tenerte. Cuando me enteré de que estabas malherida, quizás en riesgo de muerte, el mundo entero se paralizó para mí. Los cronones detuvieron su marcha y los fulgurantes colores fueron drenados de la existencia, para ser reemplazados por la lobreguez de un frígido panorama monocromático e insípido.

En palabras simples, tenía miedo.

No recibí el aviso hasta tres horas después, cuando la agente Smith dio las malas nuevas a nuestro casero de lo sucedido. Me dirigí hacia aquí lo más rápido que pude, sin importarme que estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, en otra prefectura, o siquiera hubiera olvidado mi calzado; necesitaba verte, era imperativo. Corrí, me convertí en niebla, hice todo lo necesario para apresurar el paso hasta que Rachnera, que fue tras de mí, me detuvo el paso para hacerme abordar el transporte privado que Meroune había conseguido. Tan pronto me subí, nos dirigimos con celeridad hasta alcanzarte aquí, en el hospital general de Okayado.

La coordinadora no nos ofreció muchos detalles, debido a la saturación de trabajo que el departamento policiaco sufría en esos momentos, y para no preocuparnos. Empero, las noticias ya circulaban por todos los medios: una fábrica en ruinas, cadáveres tanto humanos como liminales, y lo más aterrador, una pesadilla nórdica viviente. Incluso para una hija del Abismo como yo, creada del Caos Eterno, sonaba difícil de imaginar. Por mi mente comenzó un aciago carnaval sin final de trágicos escenarios que ni Dante, Poe o Sófocles hubieran podido fraguar en sus fúnebres escritos; calamidad pura que me dilaceraba la psiquis con impía crueldad, subyugándome en la pérfida discordia conforme los minutos pasaban.

Una vez aquí, le rogué a todo médico y enfermera que me permitieran el acceso a verte, incluso a tus superiores, quienes me impidieron hacerlo y ni siquiera mis lágrimas sinceras pudieron convencerles de autorizarlo. Estabas grave, y necesitabas atención urgente, mi presencia estaba restringida. Aguardé en la sala de espera, horas, días, desconozco la cuenta exacta, sólo para obtener noticias de que la esperanza que aguardaba en mi corazón aún podía seguir brillando, como un faro en medio de la calígine que cubría a la oscura noche. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuando me vi rodeada del abrazo de Papi y Suu, pero les agradecí profundamente el gesto, uniéndoseme en el plañir. Finalmente, ataviado en su albugíneo uniforme de trabajo, uno de los galenos nos dio la noticia.

Estabas a salvo.

Delicada, pero vivirías, y afortunadamente, sin necesidad de requerir de prótesis u otra forma de auxilio artificial. Sentí como si el peso del mundo, cual Atlas, se me fuera retirado de encima. Dado que el tiempo en que seguirías bajo cuidados intensivos sería extenso, y a insistencia de la familia, me retiré para asearme y comer algo. No dormí, me era innecesario. Ni siquiera pude terminar el único plato que he consumido hasta ahora; sólo deseaba estar cerca de ti lo más pronto posible. Tendría que esperar setenta y dos horas hasta que se me fuera concedido el permiso.

No necesito mencionar que las lágrimas, mis nuevas fieles compañeras, regresaron a retomar su trayectoria habitual, humedeciendo mi atuendo y el níveo suelo conforme me acercaba a tu cama. Lucías tan inerme y vulnerable que la necesidad de protegerte fue instantánea, y casi invoco a Seelenverkaufer instintivamente. Quise llorarte como mártir, hundirme en un océano de mortificación y autocompasión hasta que mi bruna esclerótica se volviera tan roja como la cicatriz facial que te decoraba el semblante. Incluso los Abismales sufrimos de debilidades bastante humanas.

Y es que, me sentía tan patéticamente inútil. Soy inmortal, poseo la capacidad de influenciar el destino de los finitos mortales, jueza y verdugo de sus existencias, un ente cuyos límites resultan incomprensibles para la mayoría del mundo. Todo ese poder, esos vastos conocimientos milenarios… y a pesar de ello, no podía hacer nada por ti. Con mucho pésame y vergüenza personal, tengo que admitir que era incapaz de siquiera velar por tu propia ánima. Mi entrenamiento con mi matriarca jamás fue concluido satisfactoriamente bajo sus estrictos términos, ergo, muchas de las habilidades que debería dominar intrínsecamente como dullahan, están ausentes. Fue un golpe duro para mí, una devastadora revelación el reconocer que no podía cumplir la promesa que con tanto ahínco defendí respecto a mis capacidades.

De haber muerto, nunca hubiera podido guiar a tu alma.

Te resultará inverosímil, pero es verdad. Esta psicopompo ha fallado en su función principal como segadora y mensajera de la Muerte. Únicamente podía transportarte temporalmente a una pequeña región que pude construir, un limbo diseñado a la semejanza de un campo tranquilo. Nuestro casero lo conoce, pues en varias ocasiones lo mantuve ahí cuando estaba en peligro de cruzar a la otra vida. Pero eso es todo, debía suceder mientras mantuvieras la consciencia, no podía hacer hacerlo si morías. No pude haber resguardado tu alma para residir conmigo, en ese idílico mundo eterno, como te garanticé. Jamás mentí, no inventé facundias para crearte un efecto placebo que te tranquilizara mientras arriesgabas la existencia; en verdad creí que yo era capaz de lograr todo lo propuesto. Empero, la verdad me abofeteó la cara como un martillo.

Experimenté la azarosa impotencia que sufriste cuando mi lugar de trabajo fue asaltado en esa ocasión, la acritud de la agenesia de mis poderes, una ineptitud tan profunda que me sentía incapaz de seguir llamándome dullahan. Ni siquiera era capaz de donarte el rojo líquido que tanto necesitabas, pues mi sangre es tóxica para los mortales. Tal era mi inutilidad, mi vergüenza, mi dolor que incluso las palabras de odio de mi progenitora, esos nefastos oprobios que espetara en su ira despectiva, comenzaban a parecerme ciertos. Deseaba odiarme, lastimarme con el látigo del autodesprecio por mi deshonra, no sólo como miembro de mi estirpe, sino como pareja. Y quería llorar, seguir llorando para que el inefectivo ciclo catártico hiciera efecto en mí.

Pero me detuve.

No sólo porque necesitaba guardar la compostura en la clínica, no únicamente por orgullo, sino porque esa no era la manera en la que tú quisieras verme. Después de todo lo que sufriste, por lo que arriesgaste tu vida hasta ser literalmente aporreada por lo peor del crimen, lo que menos necesitabas es ver a la mujer que amas convertida en una Magdalena de eterno gimoteo; más muestras de dolor que eran insignificantes comparadas con el tuyo. A pesar de que te mantenías en un estado permanente de reposo, yo sabía perfectamente lo que me dirías si atisbaras a tu amada irlandesa en un estado tan paupérrimo.

Me alabarías.

Puede sonarte bastante ampuloso el afirmar tal prosopopeya sobre ti, pero estoy segura que tu bondad sería tal que podrías hacer caso omiso a mis faltas y decantarte por enaltecerme con repetidas lisonjas, para sosegarme la aflicción. Es lo que has hecho desde siempre, el solamente ver ese idílico lado bueno de esta ciertamente presuntuosa dullahan. Pero más que esperar por tus adulaciones, me mantuve firme porque eso es lo que me enseñaste con el idealismo de tu corazón y tus acciones, a resistir, a encarar a la adversidad con valor. Quizás clames que nunca has poseído tal atributo, que tu fortaleza proviene del apoyo que yo y el resto te ofrecemos; y no negaré el gran soporte moral que todo ello proporciona, pero también debes reconocer que ese denuedo, coraje y bravura, son parte inherente de ti. Eres una sparassediana, una soldado, una arachne.

Eres Aria. Mi Aria.

Y mientras estés junto a mí, mi fuerza, igual que nuestro amor, jamás se extinguirá."

Silencio.

Lala finalizó el soliloquio, y yo permanecí callada, sin romper el abrazo o siquiera despegarme de su pecho. Sólo pude mantenerme inerte, anonadada por las evocativas palabras que habían sido proclamadas con su céltico acento. No eran únicamente una declaración de su afecto incondicional, o una confesión de sus mermadas capacidades como segadora de almas; eran una muestra de cómo ambas somos lo mismo. El paralelo entre la peliblanca y yo era tan diáfano como el cristal de la ventana, que dejaba pasar un haz de luz sola y ahora nos iluminaba a las dos, otorgándole un ligero toque etéreo a la escena.

Ella era inmortal, con dones que yo jamás obtendría o comprendería del todo, y seguía siendo tan vulnerable, tan llena de mis mismos temores, tan humana. Sabía que su intención era subirme los ánimos por medio de esa comparación aplicada a ella misma, que notara que tanto ella como yo compartíamos exactamente el sentimiento respecto a nuestra plusvalía como personas, parejas y hasta nuestra naturaleza. Yo me sentía una poderosa depredadora abrumada por el miedo de no tener a mis seres amados, y ella una dullahan sin la capacidad de guiar almas, igualmente asustada por perder a las personas que le importan.

Lala era tan fuerte como yo, y viceversa; nos necesitábamos. Éramos nuestro bastión, nuestra ancla, la _raison d'etre_ por la que continuamos luchando. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¿Cómo dejé que el miedo me nublara la mente y me impidiera recordar lo que he remarcado infinidad de veces en el pasado? Rendirse no es una opción, no para mí, para nadie. No me dejaría doblegar, mantendría siempre la cabeza en alto. Estoy viva, y mientras me quede aliento, puedo seguir peleando, proteger, esforzarme por los me aprecian.

Y lo más importante, ellos harían lo mismo.

Ese era el verdadero mensaje: incluso si no estoy ahí para protegerlos, no debo temer, porque mis seres queridos serán capaces de hacerle frente a todo obstáculo, lo darán todo para salir airosos. Todos luchamos, todos libramos nuestras propias batallas, en grupo o por separado, pero mientras tengamos nuestro amor, nadie estará solo. Lo comprendía, lo aceptaba, y era un alivio para mi alma. Sonriendo, la pesadez que me embargaba se disipó como una metafórica niebla conforme la iluminación de Helios aumentaba en la habitación. Aspiré la mucosidad que se había congestionado en mi nariz y levanté la vista para hallarme con la de mi ángel de añil epidermis, ofreciéndome la misma sonrisa conciliadora que brillaba más que el astro rey.

– " _Danke, Spatzi._ "

– " _'Sé do bheatha, A chuisle._ "

Con un tierno beso, dimos por clausuradas nuestras lágrimas. Reposamos por un momento, con nuestras frentes unidas, sin decir más. Siempre podía contar con la elocuente Lala para convencerme de que la tristeza no me quedaba.

– "¿No estás decepcionada de que no pueda resguardar tu alma?" – Preguntó ella, bajando la mirada. – "¿Te desilusiona el saber que las áureas promesas de esta supuesta mensajera de la muerte, fueran meramente un espejismo recubierto de engañosa pirita?"

– "Lala, podrías ser el ser más común que residiera en la faz de esta realidad existencial, y yo te seguiría adorando como una deidad omnipotente." – Repliqué, alzándole la barbilla. – "Me importas tú, tu hermosa persona, no tus habilidades. Además, ya sabes lo que diré."

– "Que cumpliré mi palabra." – Afirmó. – "Que no me rendiré y encontraré la manera de hacer que mis garantías no sean simples falsedades."

– "¿Lo ves? Me comprendes a la perfección." – Besé sus labios. – "Esa es habilidad más que suficiente para mí."

– " _Gura míle, A chuisle._ " – La sonrisa regresó a su rostro. – "Juro que continuaré perfeccionando mis poderes, y podremos compartir la eternidad."

– "Yo sé que sí, linda, yo sé que sí." – Acaricié su cabello. – "Y yo juro no darte razones para cancelar tales planes."

Ambas reímos fuerte. Nos hacía falta para deshacernos de los últimos restos de malestar. Por suerte, sólo éramos nosotras dos en la habitación, sin nadie más que estuviera para atestiguar nuestro melodrama digno de telenovela. Demasiado vacío, de hecho.

– " _Spatzi_ , ¿dónde está Cetania?" – Interrogué, seria. – "Por favor, dime que…"

– "Tranquila, amor, ella está a salvo. Está en la sala contigua." – Contestó, colocando un dedo en mi boca. – "No puedo decir que completamente incólume, pues su brazo izquierdo está en las mismas condiciones que el tuyo, pero afortunadamente la falconiforme no corre peligro. Esa garantía sí puedo avalarla."

– "Bien, me alegro. Gracias a Arachne." – Suspiré. – "¿Qué hay de Dyne?"

– "La descendiente de Hécate se encuentra milagrosamente bien, aparte de numerosos hematomas y cicatrices en su cuerpo." – Se pausó un momento. – "Aunque, bueno, no sé si estés enterada, pero…"

– "Perdió un ojo, lo sé. Todas vimos cómo la púa de la nidhögg casi le atraviesa la caja craneal."

– "Es un milagro que únicamente su globo ocular haya sido el afectado; estuvo a milímetros de morir, parafraseando las palabras del médico." – Opinó, suspirando. – "No tengo más detalles, pero podrás discutirlos con ella en cuanto puedas levantarte, _A chuisle_. Pero eso será después, ahora las tres necesitan reposo."

– "¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?"

– "Una semana." – Respondió. – "Siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas demasiado largas para una imperecedera hija del Abismo."

– "Y para mí también." – Comencé a incorporarme. – "Una cazadora no puede estar inactiva por… Auch, mi espalda…"

– "La cazadora debe seguir las recomendaciones del médico si desea recuperarse." – Insistió la irlandesa, volviéndome a acostar. – "Paciencia, _A chuisle_ , que el _Ragnarök_ fue detenido y el mundo no se acabará."

– "Vale, linda, me porto bien."

Exhalé. Odiaba la inmovilidad prolongada, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho con el cuerpo adolorido. En vez de tercamente pelear contra las equimosis que me decoraban el físico, seguí preguntando sobre lo sucedido en estos días.

– "¿Cómo está la familia? Espero no haberlos preocupado demasiado."

– "Somos afortunadas en demasía, amor. Cada día, dos de los inquilinos se quedaban conmigo, asistiéndome en cuidarte a ti y a tus aliadas, desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo." – Aseguró, acariciando ella mi pelo. – "Y todos se ofrecieron voluntariamente, ni siquiera tuve que sugerir la idea. Nuestra familia es en verdad unida. Más que una muestra del auténtico éxito de este ambicioso Programa de Intercambio, es prueba fehaciente del cariño sincero que nos tenemos. Y del que tú formas parte."

– "Hermoso. Más razones para no darnos por vencidas, linda." – Sonreí. – "Espero el dúo plumitas-gelatina no te haya dado muchos problemas. O a las chicas."

– "Para nada, _A chuisle_." – Declaró la segadora. – "Parece que su tiempo extendido en las clases de Meroune rindieron frutos, mostrándose bastante serviciales y ordenadas. Aunado a su encanto infantil, Papi y Suu fueron un verdadero rayo de sol para la americana, e incluso la griega. Incluso hicieron unos cuantos dibujos para las tres, luego te los mostraré."

– "Parece poco, pero esas dos ayudan más de lo que creemos." – Opiné. – "¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Nuestra adicta a las tragedias no dio rienda suelta en este terreno fértil para tan funestas maquinaciones?"

– "Ten un poco más de fe en la heredera del Reino Neptune, _A chuisle_. Meroune, junto a Rachnera, fue la más devota respecto a tu cuidado." – Aseveró la peliblanca. – "Fue la influencia de la princesa lo que me concedió el permiso de quedarme permanentemente a tu lado. Le estoy eternamente agradecida por su ayuda."

– "Vale, sólo bromeaba, querida. Sé lo increíblemente generosa que es la sirenita." – Alcé ligeramente mi mano vendada. – "Uhm, dime que no perdí el reloj que ella y Cerea me regalaron."

– "Tus pertenencias están guardadas en casa, incluyendo tu daga ceremonial." – Reconfortó. – "También el collar con la _edelweiss_. Cetania mantuvo su palabra, resguardándolo perfectamente impoluto en una caja metálica."

– "Es una mujer de honor, linda. Ahora soy yo la que te pida tenerle más fe a la arpía."

– "Lo hice desde el momento que le confíe el regalo tan preciado que me obsequiaste, amor." – Acotó. – "Mi opinión de ella ha mejorado significativamente. Pero aún me sigue pareciendo un incordio alado."

– "Bueno, es un avance." – Encogí los hombros. Ahí, decidí tomar el riesgo. – "Por cierto, ella me confesó lo que sucedió en la fiesta."

La dullahan se sonrojó de inmediato.

– "¿Podemos tratarlo en otro momento, _A chuisle_? Prefiero esperar hasta estar en la privacidad del hogar."

– "De acuerdo, guapa. No me mortifiques." – Le di un beso rápido. – "Pero sólo para confirmar: gracias, de verdad."

– "De nada…" – Susurró. Tosió, para enfatizar que deseaba cambiar el tema inmediatamente – "Como iba diciendo, las empresarias caseras fueron bastante útiles. Fue Arachnera quien proveyó los vendajes para ti y tus compañeras. Considera que su seda natural es menos irritante para el uso prolongado que las gasas regulares."

– "Sin duda, es muy suave." – Moví ligeramente mi brazo vendado. – "¿No te dijeron si me lo rompí o algo así?"

– "Rupturas relativamente menores en el material óseo y heridas musculares que enfatizan el dolor, pero nada grave." – Informó ella. – "El sistema inmunológico de los liminales es una maravilla. En siete días se recuperaron de lesiones que podrían tomar incluso meses de rehabilitación."

– "Es un jodido milagro que continúe respirando." – Comenté, exhalando. – "Ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado algo. Tan pronto cerré los ojos, el mundo se sumió en oscuridad total, hasta despertar."

– "Un trauma tan severo obliga al cerebro a cesar las funciones que podrían desencadenar remembranzas negativas." – Dilucidó la dullahan. – "Tu mente está bloqueando las memorias."

– "Eso me preocupa, Lala. Ignoro qué sucederá cuando éstas resurjan." – Respondí, consternada. – "No quiero despertar a medianoche, gritando como una maldita demente. O dañarte a ti o a la familia en uno de mis ataques de pánico."

– "Aria, por favor tranquilízate. Nada de eso sucederá." – Me abrazó. – "Sí, estoy consciente de que aquello te dejó cicatrices mentales profundas y de sus efectos, pero te aseguro que podremos sobrellevarlas. Confía en mí, y en tu fortaleza. Eres mi guerrera, juntas saldremos adelante."

– "Gracias." – La abracé más fuerte. – "Te amo, Lala."

– "Lo sé."

– "¿No te cansas de esta llorona?"

– "Quizás sea el aspecto melodramático lo que me atrae de ti."

– "¿Por qué no te enamoraste de Mero entonces?"

– "No me gusta el pescado."

Reímos. Ella conocía cómo sosegarme, evitando una vez más que mis temores me invadieran y arruinaran el bello momento que experimentábamos. Siempre agradeceré la dicha de haber conocido a tan invaluable mujer.

– "¿Qué hay del resto, linda?" – Retomé el diálogo. – "¿Nos visitaron las amistades?"

– "Contamos con buenos amigos. Yuuko fue de las primeras en llegar, junto con Mio." – Replicó, acomodándose en su asiento. – "Se hallaba bastante atribulada por el estado de Cetania, pero permanecieron a su lado por varios días, hasta que tuvieron que irse ayer por motivos de trabajo. En verdad la aprecian, tanto ella como su pareja le donaron sangre a la arpía cuando los médicos lo solicitaron."

– "Yo misma le hubiera dado la mía, pero mi sangre no es compatible." – Me pausé. – "Dyne seguramente necesitó también del rojo líquido. ¿Quién se lo proveyó?"

– "Había reservas suficientes en el banco de hemoglobina para ella. Una liminal de su tamaño consume lo mismo que un humano."

– "Me alegro. Ella no tiene a nadie, excepto nosotras."

– "La camaradería entre las tres es realmente fuerte, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió. – "Esa unión es lo que las mantuvo vivas."

– "Somos hermanas de armas, _Spatzi_. Derramamos sudor y sangre juntas." – Afirmé. – "¿Alguien más? ¿MON no pasó para al menos a ofrecernos un ascenso?"

– "Me temo que tus superiores ahora tienen las manos bastante ocupadas arreglando los asuntos concernientes a este inmenso operativo." – Comentó, cruzándose de brazos. – "Aún así, se han comunicado frecuentemente con nosotras y nos ruegan les disculpen su infortunada ausencia."

– "Ah, está bien. Tampoco deseaba despertar y que lo primero que viera fuera la cara de Smith." – Reí. – "Me pasó cuando me enfermé bajo la lluvia, no quiero que se repita la historia."

– "Yo estaría más preocupada por el diluvio carmesí en el que te viste envuelta." – Injirió. – "Por muy antiséptica que sea la sangre de dragón, no quiero pensar que pescaste alguna infección al bañarte completamente en esta."

– "Igual me podría volver casi invencible como cuando Sigfrido derrotó a Fafnir. Además, la verdadera preocupación debería ser que no quedé con un horrible aroma a pescado" – Bromeé, tocando mi cicatriz – "Y entonces, ¿qué dices, _Spatzi_? ¿Me queda el look de la gran Kriegtochter? ¿O me volví más fea de lo que ya era?"

– "Siempre serás igual de hermosa para mí, Aria."

– "¡Ay, entonces sigo siendo horrenda! ¡No lo soporto más, mejor me muero!" – Fingí fenecer e imité el sonido del pulso nulo en el cardiógrafo. – "Piii…" – Me pausé para una última voluntad. – "La mitad de mi fortuna para ti y la otra para la pajarita. Entiérrenme en mi natal Weidmann y planten un azarollo a mi lado para que no me queme el sol." – Regresé a mi estado exánime. – "Piii…"

– "Veinte años y apenas has madurado, Aria."

– "Hey, no puedes culparme. Mi abuela y mi madre eran bastante estrictas y no me permitieron…" – Me pausé. – "¿Eh?"

Esa última frase no fue pronunciada por mi Lala. Entrando a la habitación, cargando una bandeja con comida en sus manos, apareció una mujer de dos metros de alto y un porte muy marcial. Perdí el aliento de inmediato. Su largo cabello rubio estaba arreglado en un bollo, dejando un fleco cubriéndole el lado derecho de su rostro, y su mejilla izquierda ostentaba algunas cicatrices. Caminó hacia nosotras y depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita en la que la irlandesa se hallaba, agradeciéndola esta y la mujer regresando el gesto aprobativo. Ella volteó a verme, con sus ojos color escarlata portando una mirada comprensiva, pero que continuaba imponiendo autoridad, afásicamente. La Cruz de Hierro en el cuello de su uniforme militar también contribuyó a que mi reacción primaria fuera enderezarme de inmediato; no por miedo, sino por respeto y, lo más importante, sorpresa.

Una muy familiar.

– "¿Mamá?"

– " _Guten Morgen, töchterlein._ "

Nos unimos en un cálido y muy necesario abrazo. Vera Jaëgersturm, la mujer que me trajo al mundo, la persona que, aunque estuvo ausente por prácticamente toda mi vida, jamás abandonó mi corazón, había vuelto. Tuvimos dificultades en el pasado, nos separamos de una manera más que física, incluso llegué a odiarla, pero eso ya había quedado atrás. La última vez que nos vimos, el ambiente estaba sumido en la neblina de la precipitación matutina y mi alma estaba llena de rencor hacia su persona. Ahora, en ese hermoso momento donde el presente disipa la acritud del ayer y el cielo ilumina la añil bóveda celeste, sólo deseaba sentir el amor de mi progenitora, cuyo abrazo se tornaba cada vez más deífico conforme transcurrían los segundos; amor de madre, único e inigualable.

– "Gracias por venir, _mutti_." – Le dije al separarme. – "Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?"

– "¿Acaso no puedo aprovechar mis vacaciones para visitar a mi pequeña?" – Respondió. – "Llegué hace una semana, después de casi diez días de viaje junto a una wyvern que se queja de mi aroma, la comida es un asco, diluvia todo un monzón, y apenas pongo las piernas afuera del barco, congelándome por el frío, me entero de que estás hospitalizado. Ten un poco de consideración con esta anciana, ¿quieres?"

– "Vale, no te alteres, madre." – Me acosté. – "En todo caso, me alegra que regresaras. Tengo tanto para contarte."

– "Lala ya me ha informado de todo lo acontecido desde la última vez que nos vimos, hija." – Aseguró, sonriéndole a la aludida. – "Tus altibajos en el campo laboral, tu incursión a la seguridad nacional, el inmenso afecto que se tienen. Estoy tan orgullosa de mi Aria."

– " _Danke, mutti._ "

– "No me llamas 'mami' desde que tenías siete años."

– "Casi no te veía desde que los cumplí." – Retruqué. – "Te veía una vez al mes. Ni siquiera te aparecías en mi cumpleaños."

– "No es momento para recriminarme, _töchterlein_." – Miró a la segadora. – "Lala, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por un momento, si no es molestia?"

– "Por supuesto, Vera, no hay problema." – Replicó la dullahan. – "Mientras tanto, iré a revisar el estado de las descendientes de Taumas y Hécate."

– "De acuerdo, gracias." – Alzó una ceja con complicidad. – "Y te dije que puedes llamarme 'mamá', o al menos 'suegra'."

– "E-está bien." – La peliblanca sonrojó sus azules mejillas. – "Pero aún no me acostumbro a referirme de manera tan afectuosa a la venerada matriarca de _Mo chuisle_."

– "Podrías usar algún término en gaélico. Anda, que aún te he oído decirlo todavía."

– "Oh, vamos, _mutti_ , no la presiones." – Injerí.

– "Ah, de acuerdo. Igual me haría sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Vale, puedes retirarte, nuera."

– "De acuerdo, las veo después." – La Abismal hizo una reverencia. – "Con su permiso… s-suegra."

Antes que pudiéramos seguir admirando las rojas tonalidades del rubor de la irlandesa, esta me dio un beso rápido en la boca y salió presurosamente de la sala. La miré con una sonrisa y luego atisbé a mi progenitora, quien me regresó el gesto y me guiñó tres ojos.

– "Eres cruel, _mutti_." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Mira que manipular así a mi novia."

– "¿Qué tiene de raro que la futura esposa de mi hija se dirija a mí por el título correcto?" – Tomó dos vasos de la bandeja y me ofreció uno. – "Convivimos por siete días, nos hicimos amigas y anda enseñando las piernas con esos vestidos tan cortos, ¿pero le apena llamarme suegra?"

– "Sólo es tímida, no es para que seas tan mala." – Tomé la bebida. Era jugo de durazno. – "Y su ropa no es tan reveladora. Además, me encantan sus piernas."

– "Lo sé, es broma." – Me pasó un plato de omuraisu. – "Come, lo necesitas."

– " _Danke, mutti. Guten Appetit._ " – Comencé a devorar. – "Después de una semana a base de suero, esto no está mal. Pero nada supera a la que prepara mi _Spatzi_."

– " _Spatzi._ " – Sonrió. – "¿Es ese su mote?"

– " _Ja_. Inicialmente era _mausi_."

– "¿De verdad?"

– "Síp, pero me gusta más llamarle gorrioncito que ratón. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

– " _Mausi_ era el apodo que tu padre usaba conmigo. Qué recuerdos." – Suspiró, observando al techo, nostálgica. Me miró, sin perder la sonrisa – "¿Eres feliz con ella, hija?"

– "No conocí la verdadera felicidad hasta encontrarme con ella, madre." – Afirmé con vehemencia. – "Lala es el alfa y el omega de mi existencia, mi fortaleza, mi todo; mi amor."

– "La enjundia de tu pasión lo dice todo." – Esgrimió otra sonrisa, más grande. – "Cuídala mucho. Y consérvala, mujer tan devota como ella no encontrarás aquí ni en el Inframundo."

– "¿Quién creería que la mujer que me dejó a cargo de una anciana Nazi para arreglar mi homosexualismo eventualmente hablaría dádivas sobre mi pareja lesbiana?"

– "Aria, sé que estás molesta por nuestro distanciamiento, y estoy arrepentida de ello." – Aseguró, volteando la mirada. – "No es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara con tanta mordacidad."

– "Está bien, _mutter_. No te odio, sólo deseaba remarcar el evidente contraste del cambio que has tenido." – Declaré, tomando su mano. – "Además, eventualmente todo eso me trajo aquí, donde hallé a la persona indicada. Supongo debo agradecerte."

– "Nunca cambié, _töchterlein_ , siempre fui así, esta es la verdadera Vera." – Observó la ventana. – "Pero confieso que por mucho tiempo fui demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente a tu abuela, permitiéndole controlarme, como intentó contigo. Mi irresponsabilidad justifican el poco aprecio que tengas por mí."

– "Vamos, no digas eso, mamá." – La acerqué hacia mí. – "Ven, dame otro abrazo."

Otro achuchón, esta vez más lento, sentimental, catártico. Mi progenitora ya no era la fría arachne que nunca estuvo presente para mí, concentrándose en su carrera militar, la que apenas enviaba un telegrama corto para felicitarme cuando alcanzaba un año más de vida, y que incluso se atrevió a llamarme error. La tormenta ártica se había alejado de su aislado corazón, con el calor de nuestro cariño como madre e hija derritiendo los témpanos que aprisionaban a su alma en gélida cárcel. Reí al darme cuenta que, si bien Lala clamaba no ser una dullahan completa, ella pudo exorcizar al fantasma de mi abuela que afligía a mi matriarca, revelando a la auténtica Jaëgersturm, al grado de llegar a apreciarla sin importarle sus preferencias, sin usar ninguna especie de poder sobrenatural. Y así es como, inadvertidamente, mi madre me hizo apreciar aún más a la Abismal; qué hermosa ironía.

– "¿Dónde te has hospedado todo este tiempo, _mutti_?" – Le pregunté, separándome. – "¿Algún hotel o posada? ¿Mi casero te ofreció un cuarto?"

– "Más bien, fue una de sus inquilinas quien lo hizo." – Replicó, tomando un plato para ella. – "No quiero que se enfríe el omuraisu. Como decía, una de tus amigas, la señorita Lorelei, fue bastante amable en ofrecerme acogida en un lujoso hotel de cuatro estrellas, muy cerca de aquí. Se disculpó infinidad de veces por no conseguirme uno de cinco, pero le dije que no era problema. Es de familia acomodada, supongo."

– "Es una empresaria exitosa." – Dije, con algo de ironía. Mi madre no tenía idea del verdadero poder de Mero. – "¿Ahí también se ha quedado el resto de la familia?"

– "Correcto, aunque solían intercambiar a diario, siempre de dos en dos. Primero fueron tu casero y la lamia, luego la centáuride, a cargo de ese par de niñas." – Dilucidó, deglutiendo su alimento de manera parsimoniosa. – "Por cierto, esa arpía y la limo son bastante enérgicas, quizás demasiado. Querían que me les uniera en una batalla de agua cerca de la fuente central. Por suerte, la centáuride y el frío las hicieron dimitir de tan absurda solicitud."

– "Cuesta creer que sean adultas, ¿cierto?" – Reí. Le entregué mi plato vacío. – " _Danke_ , _mutter_. Pero, entre sus infantiles juegos y fruslerías, están las dos gotitas de miel más dulces que existen. Son una monada ese par de pilluelas cuando las conoces bien."

– "Para ti, quizás." – Clavó su tenedor en la corteza frita del omuraisu. – "No me agradan las malditas arpías."

Tragué saliva. Por poco olvidaba que aún quedaba el pequeño detalle de Cetania y mis intenciones de una relación poliamorosa con la pajarita. Mi madre, aunque ahora lucía menos estricta, no dejaba de ser una ciudadana leal a nuestras tradiciones monógamas y las viejas costumbres que mi abuela y nación le inculcaron. Que aceptara mi lesbianismo después de haber huido, condenando yo así a su progenitora a pagar con su vida, era un hito insólito en sí. Si le revelaba lo de la rapaz, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría, pero estaba segura que no sería de su agrado. Preferí postergar tal confesión y en su lugar optar por una táctica más sutil.

– "Bueno, pues a mi casero sí." – Mencioné. – "Igual que las lamias, sirenas, arachnes, etcétera. Él es un axioma de aceptación, un ícono del Programa de Intercambio, tanto que va a casarse con sus seis huéspedes, ¿puedes creerlo?"

– "Lo que hagan los japoneses con sus costumbres no es de mi incumbencia, Aria." – Opinó, sin quitar su vista del platillo.

– "Vale. Lo decía porque demuestra la efectividad del Programa." – Comenté. – "Es más, eso significa que una de nuestras congéneres está en la lista de futuras señoras Kurusu. Creo que ya conoces a Rachnera, la tejedora."

– "La socia de Lorelei." – Acotó. – "Me agrada que use sus habilidades natas para sobresalir, y me parece una chica agradable, a pesar de no ser nativa de nuestra gloriosa nación. Tal vez es por eso que se viste de manera tan escandalosa."

– "Ay, mamá, no comiences de nuevo." – Me crucé de brazos. – "No todas las arachnes se criaron a la antigua como tú. Joder, eres igual que la abuela; ni siquiera me dejaba usar faldas cortas en verano porque decía que lucía como mujerzuela de Pólemos."

– "¿Crees que eso era cruel? Yo no podía andar con el cabello suelto porque decía que no era digno de una soldado de Weidmann." – Retrucó. – "De no ser porque Stahlherz III comenzó a llevarlo de la misma manera, tú tendrías uno igual al de la vieja Diva."

– "De la que me salvé." – Torcí la boca. – "No querría parecer anciana gruñona."

– "Si continúas haciendo esos gestos, envejecerás antes de tiempo." – Rió tenuemente. – "Además, una inmadura como tú no debe preocuparse por la edad."

Giré los ojos. Y luego dicen que mis bromas son malas.

– "Sí, sí." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Al menos esperaba que estuvieras feliz porque una de nuestras hermanas encontró el amor, así esparcirá la gloria de Arachne por una nueva generación."

– "Nuestra especie siempre conquista su objetivo, hija, nada del otro mundo." – Opinó, terminando su plato. – "Sólo espero que tu casero la trate propiamente, como nuestra orgullosa estirpe merece."

– "Por eso no te preocupes, _Herr Kommandant_ está embelesado por los encantos de la tejedora." – Aseveré. – "Por ejemplo, cuando ella demostró sus habilidades como cantante durante la fiesta de la jefa de mi _Spatzi_ , él terminó tan impresionado que la besó enfrente de todos los presentes, incluyendo a nuestra coordinadora, a pesar de que sabía de que estaba rompiendo la ley."

– "Lo sé, Rachnera misma me lo contó." – Dio un último trago a su vaso y lo depositó en la bandeja. – "Hablaba del señor Kurusu con el mismo brío que tú de la dullahan."

– "Bueno, ahí lo tienes, la prueba irrefutable de que serán un matrimonio feliz." – Manifesté. – "Y de paso se hará con cinco esposas más. Toda una conquistadora."

– "¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás intentando evadir el tema que deseas tratar, hija?"

– "¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"

– "Aria, yo te di a luz, te tuve siete meses en mi vientre, llevas mi sangre." – Enunció. – "Y a pesar de que estuve ausente por casi toda tu vida, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Y eso no es todo…"

Ella acercó su rostro a mí, con su expresión retornada al intimidante estoicismo que desde pequeña me hacía temblar, aún más que mi propia abuela. Tragué saliva sonoramente.

– "Además de enterarme que una de tus compañeras de trabajo es una execrable empusa, descubro que la otra, una halcón, está impregnada con tu aroma." – Expuso. – "Ha pasado una semana, y les habrán dado un baño desinfectante, tiempo suficiente para que el olor de alguien desaparezca del cuerpo… a menos que se pase mucho tiempo con esa persona, uno muy íntimo. Así que, dime, Aria, ¿por qué esa maldita arpía huele tanto a ti y viceversa?"

Con sus seis ojos carmesí ostentando esa penetrante mirada fijada en los míos, me paralicé de inmediato. Ni siquiera retrocedí, me hallaba demasiado temerosa para moverme, sin contar que seguía acostada y no podía otra cosa en primer lugar. El sudor se manifestó en mi epidermis, con una fría gota escapándose de la línea de mi cuero cabelludo, recorriendo el terreno de mi frente y desviándose por el surco de mi cicatriz facial. Mis tímpanos se encontraban retumbando por el sonido de mi corazón latiendo, ignorando la acusadora respiración de mi madre, que continuaba con ese ominoso juicio afásico a base de avasalladoras contemplaciones oculares. Antes que decidiera ignorar mi estado y salir corriendo en bata médica por los pasillos, la puerta se abrió de repente.

– "Disculpen, lamento la súbita interrupción." – Habló una persona con un fuerte acento conocido y leyendo algo en la pantalla de su celular. – "Mi japonés no es muy bueno, ¿pero por casualidad se encuentra aquí al señorita Aria Jaëgerst…?" – Alzó la mirada. – " _Mein gott_ …"

Silencio.

Las tres entidades presentes en la habitación perdimos la voz de inmediato, permaneciendo congeladas en nuestro lugar. Fue como si un rayo nos hubiera alcanzado al mismo tiempo, con una fulminante carga que enmudeció todo sonido que no fueran nuestros corazones latiendo con vehemencia. Ante nosotras dos se encontraba un hombre de europeas facciones, con alrededor de un metro ochenta de estatura, cabello rubio, ojos azules y una complexión delgada pero que dejaba ver un cuerpo torneado por el trabajo físico. Junto a su uniforme de servicio gris con la bandera alemana en su hombro y su boina negra ostentando una flor _edelweiss_ metálica, lo hacían lucir como el soldado germano que era. Él fue el primero en romper la afonía ambiental.

– "¿Vera?"

– " _Meine göttin…_ " – Susurró mi madre. – "¿Helmutt?"

Ese nombre me hizo abrir completamente los ojos. Después de tantos años, finalmente ocurría. No podía creerlo.

– "¿Papá?"

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Aria se habrá salvado se los coletazos, pisotones y llamaradas de una dragona, evadiendo a la muerte, pero la vida siempre se encarga de impactarla de maneras insospechadas.

Sí, confieso que este episodio es bastante corto comparado a los maratónicos escritos a los que los tengo acostumbrados, pero en sí, este es sólo el inicio de este nuevo arco, un capítulo de transición para sentar las bases de lo que vendrá a futuro. Hay más preguntas que faltan por responder, y la aparición del progenitor de nuestra arácnida heroína, la persona que jamás espero encontrar alguna vez en su vida, sólo abren más interrogantes. Descuiden, que las respuestas eventualmente serán contestadas.

Hace mucho que deseaba tocar el tema de la imposibilidad de Lala para poder resguardar el alma de su amada, materia que implica que Aria actualmente corre peligro de realmente perder lo que aprecia, en caso de morir, sin posibilidad de reunirse en la otra vida con su dullahan. Es sin duda un artículo más a la lista de adversidades por superar, pero podemos confiar en que nuestras protagonistas no se rendirán hasta superarlas.

Y hablando de superación, Vera, la progenitora de la arañita, ha dejado de lado uno de sus mayores prejuicios, aceptando que la felicidad de su hija es más importante que los erróneos preconceptos que tenía sobre el lesbianismo, gracias en parte a Lala, quien le demostró en esa semana que lo importante no reside en el género, sino el corazón. Por supuesto, aún queda el tema de su desdén por las empusas y las arpías, ésta última siendo la más importante para la nativa de Weidmann y sus deseos de una relación de tres.

¿Qué sorpresas le depara el futuro a la heredera de los Jaëgersturm? Eso y más en el siguiente episodio. Mientras tanto, los invito cordialmente a dejar su opinión en la sección correspondiente. Les envío un saludo al grupo Los Extraditables, que siempre me apoyan y se mantienen atentos a mis actualizaciones; y también a todos mis lectores que continúan estas dementes aventuras con toque arácnido. ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!


	61. No es fácil ser una familia completa

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Más de sesenta y un capítulos; más de novecientas mil palabras; y sigo aquí.

Este episodio fue algo que llevaba planeando desde hace tiempo, junto al arco de la primera misión, la aparición de Völund, la nidhögg, y el padre de Aria. Armar finalmente lo que se tenía cocinando en mi cabeza por alrededor de un año fue vigorizante, y catártico. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo. ¡Comenzamos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena los invita a visitar a su progenitor, en R'lyeh!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 61**

* * *

 ** _[Siete días después del Día D – 1033 horas.]_**

– "¿Papá?"

Aún me costaba trabajo creerlo.

En Sparassus, las arachnes no tenemos padre. Dada nuestra cultura aislacionista, y la ley que prohíbe la entrada a los humanos (excepto a diplomáticos del Acta), ninguna de nuestras ciudadanas tiene contacto posterior alguno con su progenitor. Ni siquiera los desafortunados que naufragan en nuestras costas cuentan con el privilegio de disfrutar su estancia una vez reciben la ayuda necesaria, siendo deportados a su lugar de origen a través de la embajada del Programa de Intercambio. El crecer sin un patriarca y no saber su identidad, más allá de su nombre y descripción física, era algo que aceptábamos desde pequeñas. Nunca me afectó, y sinceramente, no me importaba. Aunque no negaré que todas las madres extrañan en menor o mayor medida a las personas con quienes compartieron un momento de amor, y cuyas descendientes llevan su sangre.

Pero ahora, Helmutt Jäger, mi padre; el soldado que fue el esposo de mi madre por únicamente cinco días en la Alemania del Este; el hombre que hace mucho di por sentado que jamás encontraría e incluso llegué a darle por muerto… había regresado. Mentiría si dijera que de vez en cuando no imaginé que, por algún capricho del veleidoso destino y la volátil casualidad, pudiera hallarme frente a mi progenitor, quizás sin saberlo. Esas fantasías ya no eran necesarias, pues él mismo se reveló ante nosotras, la familia que no conoció hasta veinte años después. Dos décadas sin saber de nosotras, cuatro lustros sin que supiéramos de él. El mundo siempre me pareció pequeño, pero son las personas las que expanden la distancia.

Vera, mi matriarca, proseguía con su papel de estatua viviente, plantada en su sitio; absorta, petrificada, incrédula ante el suceso que se desarrollaba frente a sus seis ojos carmesí. No podía culparla, luego de tantos años; de obligarse a sí misma a olvidar a la persona a quien le entregó su mundo; de admitir que el ayer debe quedarse atrás para siempre; la vida le demuestra que es la entropía quien lleva la carta ganadora en cuestión de serendipias. Y es en esa paradójica situación cuando la verdad palpable y las pruebas fehacientes resultan tan irreales como un espejismo en medio del caliginoso desierto. Saliendo con dificultad de su patidifuso estado, mi madre logró articular algo en nuestro idioma étnico.

– "Helmutt…" – Musitó, anonadada. – " _¿Bist du das wirklich?_ "

– " _Ja, ich bin es…_ " – Él sonrió. – " _Mausi._ "

Mi madre corrió hacia él y lo envolvió briosamente en sus brazos, levantándolo del suelo y pegándolo a su cuerpo con ahínco, pensando sin duda que jamás lo volvería a dejar ir. Lo frugalidad de su comportamiento cedió ante la intensidad del sentimentalismo y, abandonando el estoicismo habitual, la arachne mayor humedeció la epidermis facial al dejar a las lágrimas correr libres, tan sueltas y emancipadas con áureas alas que las elevaban a un lugar más allá del cielo, emulando el sentir de su palpitante corazón y derritiendo completamente todo rastro de glacial impasibilidad que aún albergara en éste. Sollozando, agradeciéndole a nuestra deidad principal repetidamente, sosteniendo al amor de su vida entre sus extremidades, mi progenitora mostraba su lado más humano y honesto; uno que yo compartía.

Y mi padre también.

Aunque estuviera prácticamente flotando en el aire, y el achuchón de la arácnida le estrujara la espalda, el militar germano logró liberar sus brazos y usarlos para reciprocarle el gesto a su mujer. Ahí, ambos se unieron en la danza lacrimal que les pintaba las ropas con su húmedo pincel, exponiendo su corazón y purgándose el dolor de su prolongada ausencia a cada picolitro cúbico de lágrimas que dejaban fluir. Yo, conmovida no sólo por conocer finalmente al hombre que me brindó la vida, sino también por atestiguar tan apoteósica escena, formé un triunvirato de sentimientos compartidos con mi plañir. Entre hipos y sollozos, mi boca esgrimía una sonrisa de cuantiosa alegría y dicha. Me sentía enteramente íntegra: había encontrado buenas amistades, a los amores de mi vida, y ahora, finalmente, mi familia volvía a estar completa.

La guinda de tan deífico pastel fue agregada cuando mi padre, separándose ligeramente del agarre de la efusiva arachne, colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de su mujer y, con una parsimonia que les permitió disfrutar los segundos previos, plantó un tierno beso en sus expectantes labios. Yo, que no puedo vivir sin los ósculos de Lala y Cetania, sólo pude conjeturar el seráfico gozo y la explosión de regocijo que debió experimentar mi madre, sintiendo el primer contacto bucal de su marido humedecerle la boca después de dos décadas sin haberlos probado. Las lágrimas que corrían por su cara aumentaron su cauce e, inhalando otro trago de aire, regresó el gesto a su amado con el doble de pasión, obligándolo a él a perder el aliento. Sparassus contraatacaba siempre con más fuerza.

Y siempre vence.

– "Te extrañé tanto, Helmutt." – Declaró mi madre en alemán, separándose, sonriendo. – "No pasó un día de estos veinte años en que no pensara en ti."

– "También te eché de menos, Vera." – Mi padre le acarició la mejilla. – "Aunque haya pasado el tiempo, sigues siendo tan hermosa como la última vez que nos vimos."

– "Y tú continúas estando tan guapo." – Juntó su frente con la de su marido. – "Gracias por volver, _Süsser_. Te amo."

– "También te amo, _meine Mausi_." – Regresó el gesto. – "¿Cómo has estado?"

– "Hay tanto qué contarte, querido, pero primero…" – Hizo ademán de que volteara su cabeza. – "Saluda a tu hija."

– "Nuestra pequeña." – Musitó él.

Sin borrar la mueca de alegría y sorpresa, mi progenitor se acercó lentamente al lecho donde yo yacía, viéndome cargar la misma expresión de arrobamiento por tan idílico encuentro. Con parsimonia, se colocó a mi lado y se hincó, sin quitarme la mirada de los ojos. No le importó que me hallara hospitalizada, conectada aún al suero y con el brazo vendado, o el semblante sombrío de mis cicatrices de guerra; sencillamente deseaba admirar de cerca al fruto de la unión con su mujer. Las lágrimas regresaron, así como el mutismo de su parte. Para tranquilizarle, acerqué mi mano derecha hacia su dirección, con él estrechándola con la suya, palpando la textura de mi quitina. Hubo un dicotómico sentimiento de extrañeza y familiaridad en aquel acto.

– "¿Qué es lo que dice un hombre tan pequeño como yo…?" – Preguntó, con voz quebradiza. – "¿Cuando se encuentra a lo más grande que ha hecho en la vida?"

– "Yo creo que…" – Sonreí. – "Un 'hola' será suficiente."

– "Sí, tienes razón." – Rió tenuemente, mirando al suelo. Alzó la vista nuevamente. – " _Hallo, Tochter._ "

– " _Hallo, Vater._ "

Incorporándose, extendió sus brazos. Reciprocándole, estiré el mío y nos unimos en un abrazo. Disfruté por primera vez lo que era sentir un achuchón de mi progenitor, el cariño y amor patriarcal que jamás formaron parte de sensaciones esperadas. Era otro de los grandes placeres con los que nos sorprendía la vida, y una de las razones para continuar recorriendo sus misteriosos senderos, luchando por defenderla. A manera de sonar redundantemente flagrante, él era un extranjero al que sentí que conocía toda la vida, más allá de la obviedad de nuestra consanguinidad. Me sentía más afín a él que lo sentía con mi madre; quizás por la expresión bondadosa que él ostentaba, o porque estaba tan embelesada con su regreso que deseaba encontrar cualquier indicio que pudiera enlazarme profundamente con mi progenitor.

– "Perdona por el tiempo perdido, hija." – Expresó él, separándose. – "Créeme, lo que más deseaba era encontrar a la familia que jamás conocí. Lamento hacerlo tan tarde."

– "Descuida, papá, que lo importante es que ya estás aquí." – Le reconforté. – "No te angusties, prefiero verte feliz."

– "Estoy tan contento como puede estar un viejo soldado, y tan dichoso como solamente un padre es capaz de experimentar." – Afirmó. – "Es decir, mírate, una gloriosa arachne, tan hermosa como tu madre. Estoy completamente orgulloso de ti, Aria. Más que eso, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hija, mi sangre..."

– "Tu todo." – Completé.

Él sonrió, asintiendo. No había duda que éramos padre e hija.

– "¿Cómo diste con nosotras, papá?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Noticias, investigación en Internet, algo por el estilo?

– "Bueno, pienso que sería mejor que les contara todo desde el principio." – Se sentó en la silla e hizo ademán a mi madre para que se acercara. – "No soy bueno narrando relatos. Soy más como un Oscar Wilde borracho que un Herman Hesse, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Satisfacción no garantizada, come frutas y chatarra."

– "Déjate de payasadas, Helmutt." – Mamá le dio un golpecito en la cabeza al sentarse junto a él.

– "Auch, vale, ya voy, _Mausi_." – Papá la rodeó con su brazo. – "Hmm, ¿sigues usando el perfume _Belladona_?"

– "De hecho es _Schnee_. Ya no tengo veintitrés, _Süsser_." – Ella le señaló entonces su segundo tórax. – "Ven, siéntate aquí, como en los viejos tiempos."

– "Oh, no te molestes, linda. Ya de por sí tengo el trasero adolorido del largo viaje, así que…"

– "¿Insinúas que tu esposa no es cómoda?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No, me refería a que…!"

– "¡Helmutt Jäger!"

– "Ay, mamá, mi nombre completo."

– "Te digo que te sientes en mi abdomen, ahora."

– "Pero…"

– "A-ho-ra…"

– " _J-jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ "

Sí, en verdad que somos padre e hija. Resignado y sin contradecir a su impávida mujer, que lo conminaba silentemente cruzada de brazos y con avasalladora mirada, el militar se subió encima de ella y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Entiendo que permitir a alguien el montarse en nuestra parte más vulnerable sea importante para nuestra especie, pero comprendía que mi progenitor se encontrara exhausto después de trasladarse desde el otro lado del mundo. Al menos Lala y Cetania poseen un trasero bastante pachoncito que les funge como excelente cojín para mi dura quitina.

– "Estás más suave de lo que recuerdo, amor." – Comentó él. – "Aunque después de años conduciendo tanques, supongo tengo el trasero poco exigente."

– "Siempre he sido suave, Süsser." – Replicó mamá.

– "¿Aún conduces blindados, papá?" – Pregunté con entusiasmo, incorporándome. – "¿Cuál es? ¡Dime que un Leopard 2!"

– "¡Ja, por supuesto que sí, Aria! ¡El glorioso corcel germano!" – Rió con júbilo. – "Contamos con la variante 2A6, pero esperamos que nos entreguen algunos 2A7 el siguiente a-"

– "¡Ehem!"

El toser de mi madre nos sacó del mundo de los carros de combate y tomamos nuestras posiciones originales. Parece que papá en verdad me heredó todo, incluso el poseer parejas bastante dominantes. Quizás nuestra predilección a recibir órdenes es lo que nos hizo ser soldados.

– "Sí, como decía." – Prosiguió mi progenitor. – "Conocí a Vera en una tarde de octubre, en Dresden, la Alemania del Este. Yo era un tanquista en la _Panzerdivision_ del tercer distrito de la _Landstreitkräfte_. Mi rango era _unterfeldwebel_ , que en esos tiempos equivaldría al sargento de la _Bundeswehr_ actual. Tenía veintiún años, recién cumplidos el primero de septiembre. Yo me encontraba en el hangar, dándole el mantenimiento al tanque T-72M de mi equipo, usando un maldito trapo sucio. Estaba prosiguiendo el rígido castigo que mi superior me dejó por no limpiar mis botas correctamente ese día, cuando atisbé un ligero destello color rojo en medio de dos cajas de munición, casi ocultas por la oscuridad. Me pareció ser un simple reflejo de la luz, así que no le presté atención, pero sentí curiosidad de volver a mirar.

Perdí el aliento.

Es decir, ¿quién esperaría que de las lúgubres sombras, en medio de un hangar militar, rodeado de material bélico, en un estado dominado por una debilitada Unión Soviética… hiciera acto de aparición un ser mitad araña? Pero ahí estaba, frente a mí, una criatura que uno únicamente encontraría en las más maquiavélicas pesadillas. Un terror viviente cuya única existencia, cuya mera presencia física en el espacio-tiempo era merecedora a ser purgada a la brevedad posible. Era lo que dictaría la prejuiciosa moral, el desconfiado sentido común.

Pero yo estaba cansado de seguir dictámenes.

Siempre fui afín al ejército, porque detrás de la disciplina y básicamente desempeñarse en el oficio de matar, residía el honor más grande que un simple hombre puede obtener: defender lo que ama. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ser parte de la fuerza que podría hacerle frente al enemigo en caso de un conflicto armado, volverme un escudo para resguardar a mi familia, a mi nación, de todo peligro. Y al mismo tiempo, detestaba esa tiránica autocracia en la que estábamos sumidos. La grandiosa tierra de la igualdad y felicidad para el obrero soviético no era más que una mentira tan infausta como las que usara el Tercer Reich en el pasado, un desértico espejismo envuelto en la calígine de la falsedad.

Quizás fuera esa insurrecta idiosincrasia a la autoridad imperante la que me hizo alejar la mano instintivamente del arma en mi cintura. Fue una suerte el que no contara con alguna para empezar, pues dudo que Vera se hubiera atrevido a acercarse si me encontrara armado. Con una cándida timidez que emulaba a una adolescente espiando al profesor dueño de su infatuación juvenil, la apocada fémina rehuyó de su escondite para revelar a una auténtica mujer de más de dos metros de alto, lustroso cabello rubio, voluptuosas facciones germanas y una belleza que empequeñecería a la más agraciada de las valkirias nórdicas. Simplemente hermosa.

Incluso con ese abdomen arácnido.

Puedo asegurar que hasta el día de hoy, Vera y yo desconocemos qué fue lo que realmente nos hizo perder ese miedo inicial que, con otros actores involucrados, hubiera resultado en caos absoluto, concluyendo aciagamente con algunos de los dos (o ambos, siendo realistas) recibiendo una dieta a base de plomo, cortesía de mis superiores. Afortunadamente, mi curiosidad superó a mi pavor y, revelándome contra mi propia consciencia, entablé conversación con la persona frente a mí, recibiendo una muy cohibida contestación, pintándome la ya de por sí sorprendida cara con una expresión mayor de sorpresa al escuchar las sílabas pronunciadas en mi idioma. No podía distinguir la región de origen de su singular acento, pero sin duda era alemán.

No es que importara, me encontraba tan embelesado por ella que un detalle tan nimio era propiamente irrelevante. Imitando su parsimonioso retraimiento, cuidadoso de no azararla, como quien desea palpar una valiosa pintura con sus impías manos, me le acerqué, ofreciéndole mi extremidad en señal de paz y amistad. Vera retribuyó el gesto, cerrando el trato e iniciando lo que serían los cinco días más idílicos de mi ciertamente gris existencia. Entrar en detalles de lo que siguió después sería explayarme innecesariamente, además de superfluo, pues no tiene cabida el repetir lo que mi fidelidad sentimental hacia la arachne que me robó el corazón ha probado en todos estos años: que por cinco seráficos días, ciento veinte deíficas horas, fui el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Influidos por la apoteósica dicha del amor y la irreflexiva audacia de la juventud, escapamos a un pequeño rincón para inyectarnos el adictivo opio del romance, directo a las venas de nuestras almas. Dado que era la Alemania dominada por los días finales de un gobierno decadente, y nosotros unos melifluos sediciosos pasionales, nos volvimos parte de las fugitivas corrientes que se rebelaban contra la oligarquía soviética. Pero en lugar de protestar abiertamente e intentar saltar el insorteable muro que dividía a nuestra nación, nuestra sublevación se manifestaba en ocultarnos bajo las sombras de la jungla de concreto, escapándonos de nuestros superiores para dedicarnos exclusivamente a nuestro idilio.

Literalmente, hacíamos el amor, no la guerra.

No es fácil ser un par de fugitivos en medio de una dictadura, y ambos teníamos experiencia de sobra, sabiendo que era igual incluso de restrictivo con militares como nosotros, como con meros ciudadanos. Empero, por lo que sentíamos, por lo que nuestros corazones nos gritaban a todo pulmón, la libertad en nuestro interior nos impulsaba a olvidarnos de las draconianas restricciones civiles, las patrullas nocturnas y los ojos indagadores de la opresora ley, reminiscentes a la distopía que George Orwell plasmara en su obra más famosa. Cabe recalcar que me hice con tales escritos por medio de mis amigos, quienes tenían nexos con los contrabandistas. Curioso, la cultura se restringía y censuraba con la misma dureza que sustancias nocivas, como predijera el autor. Por suerte, mis únicos vicios eran leer y deleitarme con la música de Mozart.

Jamás olvidaré las ínfimas pero íntimas noches de bailar en un cuarto oscuro, rentado a algún dependiente que deseaba ganar dinero extra para mudarse al lado oeste, la prometida República Federal de Alemania, donde las endebles garras del comunismo ya no podrían exprimirle la vida, como lo hizo a sus familiares. Desconozco si estaba enterado de la naturaleza de mi mujer, ya que ella siempre se mantenía oculta y yo aparté la habitación para mí solo; pero si alguna vez lo supo, mantuvo perfectamente el secreto.

A partir de ahí, dimos rienda suelta al amor. Consagrar nuestra silueta bajo los platinados rayos del astro selenita, decolorando las paredes con nuestro sudor y demás manifestaciones de la pasión juvenil, aspirando nuestro aroma, el calor de nuestros cuerpos derritiendo metafóricamente los barrotes que nos tenían aprisionados por tanto tiempo. Ahí, en medio de un represivo estado absolutista en vías de extinción, nosotros dos hicimos nuestro propio jardín de las Hespérides.

Empero, tan utópico paraíso no podía sobrevivir en medio de las fauces de las dictaduras a las que pertenecíamos y, con el corazón afligido, tuvimos que separarnos voluntariamente, antes que alguien más lo hiciera a la fuerza y nos uniera en la eternidad, después de un disparo en la cabeza. Antes de que mi amada Vera volviera a su patria, para no verla más, le prometí que la buscaría cuando el martillo y la hoz soviéticos cayeran, para forjar una nueva vida en una Alemania reunificada; en paz, libres. Era un sueño bastante optimista, pero la juventud nos excusa la ingenuidad.

Y el tiempo nos cede la victoria.

Llegó noviembre, y con sus gélidos vientos, también el acontecimiento que avivó los fuegos de los que mantuvieron la fe en sus corazones: Alemania volvía a ser una. El muro berlinés cayó, metafórica y físicamente, junto a la Unión Soviética. Adiós Lenin, adiós Marx, adiós a la basura comunista y sus mentiras. Pero sobre todo, adiós a los grilletes que nuestros verdugos soviéticos nos colocaron alrededor del cuello. No digo que la Alemania Oriental y la influencia de la OTAN fueran ángeles, especialmente cuando los británicos y franceses se oponen a que tu nación regrese a ser una sola, pero prefiero las imperfecciones de los cerdos capitalistas a las falsedades del comunismo. Además, finalmente éramos libres.

O eso creía.

Aunque pude escapar de cualquier sanción que mis superiores militares me hubieran preparado, el fin de la estrella roja sobre la Europa Oriental trajo varios problemas para los miembros de las difuntas fuerzas armadas. Lo peor, con la fracturación de los antiguos estados soviéticos, el peligro de insurrecciones y desestabilización social amenazaban con irrumpir la paz que continuábamos celebrando. Aunque ya no había nada que me atara a quedarme, sinceramente no tenía lugar a dónde ir. ¿Y a dónde querría ir, en primer lugar? Alemania era mi casa, mi hogar, y debía estar ahí para defenderla. Con el trabajo que la reestructuración traería, y el hecho de que cualquier información sobre el paradero de mi adorada arachne fuera inexistente, mi única opción era formar parte nuevamente del ejército, en la recién creada _Bundeswehr_.

Fue un martirio, porque incluso aunque era un soldado experimentado (y un tanquista, sobre todo), debía soportar el propio rechazo de la nueva ideología política. Como ex-miembro del Ejército Popular Nacional, me veían como un comunista con el cerebro lavado, uno cuyos colores partidarios no serían bienvenidos en la democracia de la nueva Alemania. Los antiguos oficiales fueron dados de alta, ¿qué sería de un simple sargento como yo? No podía culparlos por pensar eso de mí, pero era irónico cómo me volvía un paria después de apoyar la caída del viejo régimen. Afortunadamente, tuve la suerte de contar con buenos compañeros que me estimaban lo suficiente (y poseían suficiente influencia) para lograr que me enlistara de nuevo en la _Heer_ moderna, donde descubrieron que las habilidades de un conductor de _panzer_ s no tenían desperdicio.

Volví a ser un suboficial, pero al menos hacía lo que me gustaba. Confieso que estando en tiempos de paz y con los liminales siendo meramente leyendas, mi efusividad respecto a seguir buscando por Vera fue apagándose paulatinamente, hasta que llegó el día en que acepté, muy a mi pesar, de que quizás nunca la volvería a ver. No fue sino hasta que, hace tres años, su existencia fue por fin confirmada y, junto con la curiosidad del mundo, mi misión de encontrarla volvió a resurgir. Empero, mi vehemente deseo debería ceder concesión al trabajo que aceptar a cientos de especies no humanas implicaba.

Si la afluencia de inmigrantes actual es evidencia empírica suficiente, entonces la dificultad de arreglar la situación con extraespecies explica la razón de mi aparente demora. Alemania es diferente a Japón respecto a sus leyes, por lo que ahí no hubo sanciones ni restricciones para los liminales, incluyendo relaciones sentimentales. Los gobiernos del mundo acordaron cooperar con las especies no humanas, así que prescindir de prohibiciones innecesarias que impidieran su correcta integración con nuestras sociedades era un paso natural. Y para muestra, un botón: Constanze Weymarn, nuestra actual ministra de defensa, es una elfina casada felizmente con un humano.

Pero si bien les dimos libertad entera para volverse ciudadanos germanos, les restringimos severamente algunos de sus privilegios. Para empezar, y provocado por la percibida mala experiencia con refugiados de países tercermundistas, además de la propaganda amarillista de los manipulativos medios, limitamos el acceso de inmigrantes liminales a cierta cantidad fija, y únicamente aceptamos a las especies que estuvieron presentes durante la firma del acuerdo internacional.

Eso significó que extraespecies sin representación formal política recibieron poca o nula ayuda respecto a formar parte de la sociedad germana. Aquello marcó un sinfín de contrariedades para especies tribales, sin presencia diplomática dentro de organismos gubernamentales. Como resultado, la población de liminales en Alemania es de las menores en la Unión Europea. Y, para colmo, incluso si contaban con la representación adecuada de sus naciones, algunas no eran precisamente bien vistas.

Como Sparassus.

Después de haber sido sometidos a dos conflictos mundiales y al peor despertar post-guerra, con plena justificación los alemanes ya no deseaban ser asociados con un país que fuera prácticamente una emulación del Tercer Reich, desde los atavíos hasta el nombre mismo. Lycosios se mantenía inestable con su guerra civil y Maratus no poseía representantes en sí; así que, para mi sorpresa (y desgracia), las arachnes son increíblemente escasas en la nación germana.

Lo único que evitó que Sparassus apelara por denunciar tal falta al Acta, fue el hecho que aceptamos comerciar con ellos, beneficiándonos de su producción petrolera y creando lazos con la industria armamentista. Sus armas eran de costo menor y con una excelente mano de obra, auxiliando así al sector privado y gubernamental en proveer material para nuestras fuerzas de seguridad y militares. Así se logró la paz, comprándolos. Después de todo, el dinero es el embajador diplomático más persuasivo y efectivo, poseedor del toque de Midas y una lengua de plata que convence a los involucrados de olvidar sus diferencias filosóficas para darse la mano.

Ya lo dijo Lord Palmerston: Las naciones no tienen amigos, sólo intereses.

Sin embargo, mientras nuestros líderes forjaban sus amistades por métodos crematísticos, el ciudadano común, incluso el soldado, no tenía posibilidad alguna de cumplir su sueño, su promesa de vivir con la mujer de su vida en el país que vio nacer su amor. Sparassus tampoco lo hacía fácil, prohibiendo su entrada a los humanos. Yo no era nadie, no poseía influencia alguna para cambiar las leyes, así que me resigné a seguir indagando por cuenta propia en alguna manera de no defraudar a Vera y a mí mismo, insistiendo recalcitrantemente. Un soldado no se rinde hasta el último aliento.

Hasta que llegaste tú, Aria.

Aunque las noticias sobre liminales demostrando su plusvalía como defensoras de la ley eran algo cotidiano en todo el mundo, el que tres mujeres combatan a una bestia tan hercúlea y titánica como una nidhögg es, bueno, tan legendario como el dragón en sí. La noticia recorrió el globo al instante, los medios se le ofrecían un banquete al hambriento público… y ustedes tres se consagraban en la historia. Confieso que al principio creí que se trataba de una muy ingeniosa campaña publicitaria para una película de monstruos gigantes, tan famosas en el país del sol naciente, pero al ver tu nombre claramente mostrado en la pantalla, siendo pronunciado a través de las bocinas del televisor, ordenador, teléfono u otro método de audiovisualización existente, supe que era bastante real.

Yo me encontraba tomando un descanso en el bar Hemingway, en Erfurt, cuando el atisbo de las imágenes en la pantalla de cristal líquido de sesenta pulgadas llamó mi atención. La cerveza que planeaba consumir esa noche se terminó volviendo jugadora solitaria en el tarro, pues mis sentidos se concentraban al cien por ciento en los sucesos narrados casi monótonamente por la presentadora en el monitor. Le solicité al barman que aumentara la cantidad de decibeles al volumen del televisor. A pesar de la cacofonía de la estridente música ambiental, pude distinguir el vago eco de las palabras que complementaban las increíbles muestras gráficas exhibidas. Admito que mi interés era únicamente en ti, hija. Sé que tienes otras dos compañeras, pero por las prisas y el shock, ya olvidé sus apariencias, excepto que creo una de ellas es un grillo.

En fin, sin pensarlo dos veces, pagué el importe de mi bebida sin siquiera probarla, y me dirigí a un lugar menos fragoroso para saciar el fuego que, como fénix, revivió en mi alma. Luego de veinte años, tanto tiempo sin poder hallar respuesta a mi búsqueda, el destino fue quien me encontró a mí. La esperanza de reencontrarme con mi familia, la panacea que aliviaría el sufrimiento de dos décadas de soledad, finalmente todo era recompensado. Con vehemente denuedo, investigué por todos los medios posibles para confirmar lo que mi corazón ya sabía: tenía una hija, una heroica arachne. Debía hallarla, conocerla, hacerle saber que su padre estaba orgulloso de ella.

Y compensar el tiempo que el mundo no nos permitió compartir."

Para cuando mi padre terminó el relato, sus ojos zarcos poseían una acuosa capa de lágrimas que humedecían el atavío de su esposa, igual de conmovida por las palabras de su marido. Rodeándolo con su brazo hasta bajarlo de su tórax, mi progenitora le propinó un afectuoso achuchón y un tierno beso en sus labios. La vehemencia en su narración complementaron las descripciones, que si bien fueron breves para encapsular tantos años, remarcaron perfectamente el intenso sentir del hombre que no perdió la fe, incluso cuando sus sueños parecían verse obstruidos por una alegórica pared que continuamente se alzaba frente a él. Una que también la unión y fuerza germana lograron derribar.

– "Después de eso, fue cuestión de esperar a que pudiera estar fuera de servicio para poder realizar el viaje a Japón." – Reanudó, sentándose en la silla. – "Con las fiestas decembrinas acercándose y mi rango, pude alojar tiempo necesario para lograr mi cometido. Y, bueno, creo que todo el enorme soliloquio que tenía preparado para pedirte perdón a ti y tu madre por mi ausencia ya no será necesario. Aquí estoy, aunque no pueda ofrecer más que abrazos atrasados y pedir disculpas. Mientras ustedes sigan siendo las grandiosas mujeres que conozco, me doy por satisfecho."

– "Oh, Helmutt…" – Suspiró mi madre, sonriente. – "Siempre tan dramático y afín al romanticismo. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

– "¿Qué tal otro beso, _Mausi_? Llevo dos décadas sobrio de ellos, y necesito más que un par de dosis."

– "Bien, estamos en un hospital, supongo puedo darte un poco más de tu medicina."

Acto seguido, regresaron a su sesión de profundos ósculos.

– "Ay, Arachne mía, consíganse un cuarto, ¿quieren?" – Bromeé. – "No quiero imaginarme cómo serán cuando estén a solas."

– "Y no querrás, hija." – Afirmó mi progenitor. – "Si vieras cómo se pone tu madre de caliente cuando le tallas debajo del abd-¡Auch!"

– "Déjate de tonterías, Helmutt, que es una reunión familiar." – Mamá le pinchó el brazo, rodeándolo con el suyo. – "Mejor dinos, ¿Dónde planeas hospedarte? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes para quedarte?"

– "Pasé la noche en un hostal cerca, pero estaba buscando un hotel a precio decente. Seré capitán ahora, pero mi paga no es tan jugosa como la de nuestra canciller." – Explicó él. – "Podré estar dos semanas, y entre el viaje, buscar alojamiento y hacerme entender con mi pésimo manejo del lenguaje, ya han trascurrido casi dos días. Por suerte mi inglés es mejor que el nipón, o no hubiera podido conseguir siquiera un vaso de sopa instantánea."

– "Ahora te quedarás conmigo, _Süsser_ , en mi cuarto de hotel. Cuatro estrellas, gastos pagados, sólo lo mejor." – Dijo mamá. – "Soy coronel, y son días de descanso en Sparassus. No necesitaré regresar sino hasta pasado el año nuevo."

– "Suena excelente para mí, _Mausi_."

– "Mamá, papá, puedo pedirle a _Herr Kommandant_ que les haga un espacio en su casa." – Injerí.

– " _¿Herr Kommandant?_ " – Interrogó mi padre. – "¿Vives en una base militar o algo así, Aria?"

– "Así le digo a mi casero, papá. Kimihito Kurusu, el hombre que me da albergue en su casa." – Repliqué. – "Bueno, legalmente soy una ciudadana japonesa y no hay más necesidad de ello, pero su hogar sigue siendo el mío."

– "Ah, claro, lo de las familias anfitrionas y eso. En Alemania no tenemos ese sistema, ahí los liminales son libres de vivir por su cuenta." – Explicó. – "No es por ser progresistas, sino porque así el gobierno no debe desembolsar nada para pagar su manutención. Mira lo que le sucedió a Grecia por querer implementar el mismo método."

– "Oh, hablando de griegos, también me gustaría que conocieran a mis compañeras. Son una excéntricas, como yo, pero muy agradables."

– "Te agradecemos la molestia, hija, pero no deseamos importunar a tu casero con nuestra presencia." – Replicó mi madre.

– "No sería ninguna molestia, _mutti_. _Herr Kommandant_ es más afable que el mejor embajador internacional." – Repuse. – "Aceptará con gusto."

– "Sé que sí, pero yo y tu padre necesitamos un momento para ponernos al día. ¿Entiendes?"

– "Pueden hacerlo con nosotros. Techo, comida y buena compañía no faltarán."

– "Hija, lo que tu madre quiere decir es que requerimos de cierta… privacidad matrimonial." – Acotó mi padre, guiñando. – "Son veinte años sin vernos, después de todo. ¿ _Verstanden_?"

– "Oh… ¡Oh!" – Me ruboricé al entender precisamente a qué se refería. – "Ehem, s-sí, entiendo. B-bueno, aún así, después podrían conocerlos, si lo desean."

– "Por supuesto, Aria." – Afirmó mi progenitora. – "Después de todo, mi última visita fue demasiado corta."

– "En todo caso, ¿no habrá problema por lo nuestro, _Mausi_?" – Le cuestionó mi padre. – "Escuché que las relaciones interespecies eran ilegales aquí."

– "Le aseguro que no tendrá problema alguno en pasar tiempo de calidad con su mujer, señor Jäger."

Los tres volteamos de inmediato a la fuente original de esa última frase, dicha en perfecto alemán. Emperifollada en su atuendo monocromático y vistiendo brunos zapatos de tacón, sin olvidarse de sus permanentes lentes para sol, la agente Smith se había hecho al interior de la habitación con sorprendente sigilo. Cerrando la puerta, avanzó hacia nosotros con paso firme. Aunque lucía tan profesional e impecable, como se esperaba de una trabajadora gubernamental, yo pude notar la expresión oculta detrás de la diáfana sonrisa y los ojos camuflados por las gafas oscuras; fuera lo que fuera, era importante. Ofreció su mano a mi madre, recibiendo saludo cordial de ésta.

– "Mucho gusto en conocerla, _Frau_ Jaëgersturm." – Terminó de estrechar la mano y se la ofreció a mi padre. Regresó al japonés. – "Y a usted también, señor Jäger. Agente Kuroko Smith, coordinadora en el Programa de Intercambio y líder de la división Monster Ops, para servirles. Si no es molestia, prefiero charlar en mi idioma natal; mi alemán está algo oxidado."

– "No hay problema. Gusto en conocerla, agente." – Reciprocó mi progenitora. – "Deduzco que usted es la jefa de mi hija."

– "Así es _Frau_ Jaëgersturm, soy su superior." – La pelinegra buscó una silla libre. – "Capitana, para ser precisa."

– " _Fräulein_ Smith, puede usar ésta." – Mi padre se levantó de su asiento.

– " _Danke schön, herr_ Jäger _._ " – Agradeció la coordinadora. – "Por favor, llámenme sólo Kuroko. Los padres de una de mis mejores agentes son también mis amigos."

– "Como desee, Kuroko. Puede llamarme Vera." – Acotó mamá. – "¿A qué se refería con su comentario anterior?"

– "Oh, a que no hay impedimento para que usted y su marido, ehem, disfruten de su vida conyugal." – Dilucidó Smith. Tomó una de las galletas en la bandeja de comida. – "Son extranjeros; realizaron su unión en la antigua Alemania del Este, en una época cuando el Acta ni siquiera había sido concebida; tampoco están afiliados al Programa de Intercambio; y ya son padres desde hace más de dos décadas, por lo que se encuentran excluidos de cualquier sanción impuesta por esta nación."

Ella se acercó, sonriendo con complicidad.

– "Además, ¿piensan que el gobierno se atrevería a deportar a los progenitores de la heroína local más reciente? No somos la Rusia stalinista." – Formuló la capitana. – "Y aquí en privado, sinceramente considero esa prohibición una reverenda estupidez. Nos jactamos de ser el país más tolerante hacia las extraespecies pero les impedimos el sentimiento más básico de todo ser vivo, uno que ayudaría de sobremanera a fortalecer los lazos entre humanos y liminales. Pero, la oligarquía dominante es demasiado obtusa para aceptar tal cambio."

– "Comparto su opinión, Kuroko." – Comentó mi madre. – "Amo a Sparassus, pero esa política tan aislacionista me parece inaceptable, incluso para una dictadura totalitaria. Cuando las familias se deben quedar a medias porque nuestra principal fuente de reproducción no tiene permitido pisar nuestro suelo, me pregunto si realmente hay un beneficio."

– "Los rostros cambian, la contumacia no." – Añadió mi padre. – "Sé de qué hablan. Después de años de servir a mi país fielmente, éste casi se olvida de mí debido a los prejuicios desarrollados por la Cortina de Hierro."

– "No es fácil ser un simple ciudadano, ¿no les parece?" – Contestó la agente. – "Pero son personas excepcionales, como Aria, quienes nos ayudan a que las coercitivas normas cambien en pos del verdadero progreso. Es un camino largo y lleno de riesgos, como su estado actual evidencia, pero no perdemos la fe en que lograremos nuestro objetivo de librarnos de las cadenas impuestas por los arcaicos preceptos de nuestros reticentes líderes."

– " _Scheisse_ , sonamos como un grupo de insurrectos a punto de dar un golpe de estado." – Declaró mi progenitora.

– "Todos somos revolucionarios a nuestra manera, _Mausi_. Hasta los más patriotas." – Manifestó papá. – "Nuestro amor floreció gracias a la indomabilidad de nuestros corazones, aunque fuéramos unos leales soldados, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Y le heredaste esa rebeldía a nuestra pequeña." – Mi madre disintió con la cabeza. – "Incluso su obsesión con los tanques. ¿Sabías que de niña se hizo un traje de un _Panzerkapfwagen Tiger_ usando cartón? Fue una sorpresa encontrarla en su cuarto vistiendo las cajas de pizza vacías y haciendo sonidos de disparos de obuses."

– "¡Mamá!" – Protesté, avergonzada.

– "Oh, vamos, _Töchterlein_ , te veías muy tierna, creyéndote la próxima Michael Wittmann" – Rió. – "Hasta a la gruñona de tu abuela se le ablandó el corazón de piedra al oírte proclamarle lealtad a la _Führerin_ Ballenita con tus briosos golpes de pechito."

– "¿Ballenita?" – Preguntó mi padre, divertido.

– "Su peluche favorito. Le juró que retomaría Francia y declararía ilegales las matemáticas."

– " _¡Mutter, bitte!_ " – Exclamé, tan roja como un tomate.

– "Hasta tenías tu propio himno, ¿recuerdas, Aria?"

– "¡Mamáaa!"

En la eterna paradoja tragicómica que era mi vida, me hallaba deseando estar muerta justo después de haber escapado al descanso eterno. Pero incluso aunque fuera transportada a las profundidades abisales del Vacío Infinito, no habría oscuridad suficiente para esconder el intenso color granate que me tapizaba el rostro, como una luz de neón en medio de la noche. Mis padres perdieron el habla de tanto carcajearse y Smith, la condenada Smith, se desternillaba en una risotada que la hizo casi caerse de su asiento. Ignoro cuándo el venerable hospital general de Okayado se convirtió en una representación de pantomimas a granel, conmigo de estrella principal, pero me preocupaba que me dieran de alta prematuramente, por el escándalo que creábamos.

– "Tranquila, _Töchterlein_ , que no hay nada de malo en revelar algo del pasado de mi querida Pulguita." – Aseguró mi progenitora. – "¿Te acuerdas cuando querías atrapar un pajarito? ¿Y luego saltaste para agarrarlo… estando en la orilla del techo de la casa?"

– "¡Vera, ya basta, por favor!" – Mi padre volvió a soltar una carcajada. – "¡Me voy a… me voy a desmayar de tanta risa!"

– "Y eso que no les he contado cuando salió de osita panda en la escuela…"

– " _¡Mutter, halt die Klappe!_ " – Insistí. – " _¡Bitte!_ "

– "Vale, vale, me detengo." – Rió mamá. – "Pero ahora ya tengo material para romper el hielo cuando visitemos tu hogar huésped."

– "¡Aaargh!"

– "Oh, cielo santo, necesitaba esto, en verdad que sí." – Comentó la agente, recuperando el aliento. – "Gracias, Vera, este trabajo nos hace olvidar en ocasiones los buenos momentos de la vida."

– "¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!" – Protesté, aún ocultando mi rostro con la almohada.

– "Descuida, hija, nos reímos contigo." – Señaló mi padre, dándole palmaditas a brazo. – "Tu madre me contó algunas de sus tonterías de niña, luego te las relato."

– "No te atrevas, Helmutt." – Le conminó su esposa, lanzándole una mirada adusta.

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ "

– "Bueno, señores, me encantaría seguir escuchando las anécdotas de 'Pulguita', en verdad." – Acotó Kuroko. – "Pero, espero nos disculpen y nos permitan estar un momento a solas. Necesitamos discutir ciertos asuntos privados, si no es molestia."

– "Oh, entendemos, agente." – Mi progenitora se incorporó. – "Nosotros volveremos en un rato. Helmutt y yo también necesitamos charlar. Ven, querido, ¿tienes hambre?"

– "Podría devorar un dragón entero, con todo y cola." – Bromeó mi padre. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la cabeza. – "Te dejamos con tu jefa, hija; no tardamos. Agente, gracias por todo. _Auf Wiedersehen_."

– " _Auf Wiedersehen, Herr_ Jäger _._ " – Respondió la aludida. – "No demoraré más de quince minutos. _Guten Appetit_."

Con mis padres retirándose, la pelinegra suspiró y, acomodándose en su asiento, se acomodó de las gafas de sol. Yo exhalé y coloqué la almohada detrás de mí. Debe ser una ley universal el que los padres humillen a sus hijos de la manera más embarazosa posible. Qué horror, los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre conviviendo conmigo, son todas situaciones donde yo soy el remate de la guasa. Miré a Smith, quien me contemplaba con una mirada extrañamente nostálgica.

– "Hola, Aria. ¿Te alegras de verme?"

– "Como Prometeo encadenado se alegraba de ver al ave rapaz que le devoraba los intestinos cada…" – Me pausé. – "Un momento, ya hicimos esto una vez."

– "La primera vez que te enfermaste por andar bajo la lluvia." – Remembró. – "Y como en esa ocasión, no fue para emular al legendario Gene Kelly. La historia adora repetirse, ¿cierto?"

– "Si esto fuera una novela, los lectores ya estarían hartos de escuchar esa frase a cada momento." – Opiné. – "Lo peor, es casi el apotegma secundario de mi vida."

– "¿Cuál es el primero?"

– "Qué pequeño es el mundo."

– "Al menos no podrían acusarte de mentirosa, en verdad lo es." – Sostuvo. – "Además, puedes estar segura que mantendrías al público interesado con tus intrépidas hazañas, cazadragones."

– "Nada como casi volverse brochetas germanas para volverse un best seller."

– "Sin duda; ni siquiera cuando tú y tu novia alada detuvieron el atentado en el centro comercial obtuvieron tanta atención internacional como ahora." – Afirmó. – "Quizás únicamente yo me haya presentado hasta hoy, pero toda la ANP ha estado ocupada desde la semana pasada cubriendo las consecuencias de tan impredecible operativo."

– "¿Trabajo o prensa?"

– "Ambos. Pero aunque abrimos la caja de Pandora con esto, nada se compara con la prensa." – Aseveró. – "Ésta se volvió loca; mientras MOE se debatía entre recorrer el Sanzu o quedarse en esta vida, los medios estaban hambrientos de la exclusiva de tan impresionante gesta. Aunque respetaron su privacidad en el hospital, a nosotros nos bombardearon toda clase de reporteros. Ugh, llegué a odiar a las nutrias."

– "Comparto el sentimiento, _Hauptmann_." – Suspiré. – "¿Habló con Cetania y Dyne?"

– "Vengo precisamente de su cuarto. La arpía se encontraba dormida, pero tuve una interesante charla con la empusa."

Ella se removió las gafas y me miró directamente a los ojos. Sus globos oculares, tan brunos como su cabellera, mostraban esa expresión decidida y seria, digna de una líder, pero también consternación.

– "Tenemos que hablar."

 ** _[Siete días después del Día D – 1023 horas.]_**

Abrí el ojo

Frase hecha en singular. Desde hace veinticuatro horas que finalmente me he acostumbrado a aceptarme como una cíclope improvisada, gracias a la daga dactilar de mi dracónida adversaria. Instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia el lado derecho de mi semblante, palpando con delicadeza la textura irregular del parche de algodón que oculta mi antiestética cicatriz facial, el único vestigio que certifica la anterior existencia de un globo ocular de esmeralda tonalidad. La ausencia de profundidad y la vista borrosa han desparecido, empero, el tiempo necesario para que mi ojo estabilice la perspectiva, me recordó que la visión binocular ahora forma parte del pretérito de mi vida. Los oprobios personales, esos que por cortesía no me atrevía a espetar entre las níveas paredes del sanatorio, pero que repartía indistintamente en la privacidad de mi cabeza, no tardaron en manifestarse.

Había perdido la mitad de mi campo visual, y con ello también el cincuenta por ciento de mi efectividad a larga distancia, maniatándome al rol de combate estrictamente cercano. Con mi escopeta, escudo balístico y extremidades mantoideas, naturalmente diseñadas para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mi función por defecto en Monster Ops era precisamente el ataque a quemarropa, mi especialidad; pero no deseaba encasillarme en una sola particularidad. La versatilidad es la cualidad más valiosa en un ambiente tan impredecible y constantemente variable como el campo de batalla; al encerrarme en un aspecto singular, me condenaba a ser inútil en caso que debiéramos cambiar los papeles preconcebidos de nuestro grupo.

– "Si es que todavía sigo siendo parte de éste." – Musité para mí misma.

Desconocía lo que mis superiores pensarían de esta empusa, a quien eligieron como líder de lo que sería la esperanza para el futuro de la justicia en el país nipón, la laureada heroína que ayudó a proteger la ciudad de Okayado de la furia nórdica, y que seguramente los medios habían barnizado con una capa de gloria y dadivosos elogios, resultara ser una farsa; un facsímil; una mentira; una mafiosa. Smith me condenaría a cadena perpetua, el superintendente Kuribayashi exigiría mi ejecución inmediata, y los medios de comunicación, los eternos titiriteros que mueven los hilos de las masas, harían su agosto organizando sus aquelarres mediáticos para convertirme en la Judas nacional. Al menos podía confiar en que dos personas permanecerían a mi lado.

– " _Simijo…_ " – Maldije.

Jaëgersturm y Cetania me habían aceptado como su aliada, compañera y amiga. Tal vez esa apresurada absolución se debiera al consuetudinario acto de coligación cooperativa a la que nuestro puesto nos obligó, así como el sobrevivir, juntas, a lo peor del entrenamiento y la primera misión real, culminando en la dantesca tarea de derrotar a esa iracunda reptil titánica. O quizás, retirándome ese velo de cinismo, al que llamo mi yo verdadero, debería dar por sentado que su amistad es real. Lo haría, sé que somos incondicionales camaradas, incluso compartiendo la mismas preferencias de género… pero realmente disfruto rechazar tal convencionalismo, para regodearme en el ufano placer de la idiosincrasia.

Sencillamente, me gusta hacerme la difícil.

Gruñí internamente, sorprendiéndome de mis reflexiones. ¿Desde cuándo acepto tan jovialmente que mi acerba personalidad es una fachada? La cordura debió escaparse por la oquedad que mi ojo pulverizado dejó. Colocando tales abstracciones introspectivas dentro de mi caja fuerte mental, observé a mí alrededor. La limitada visión de un singular globo ocular me obligaba a usar la totalidad de mis músculos cervicales, haciéndome girando el cuello como si fuera una lechuza, para contemplar el panorama. Nada había cambiado, admirando por enésima ocasión la solitaria mancha en el lechoso techo y la mortecina luz artificial, que parpadeaba como presagio de su pronto óbito.

Esperen, ¿por qué me estoy expresando con tanta perífrasis?

– "Ah, _maidin mhaith_ , Dyne. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

– " _Kaliméra_ , Lala. Sí, estoy bien, gracias."

Por supuesto, es Lala quien me ha influenciado, en más de un aspecto. Tal es el poder del Abismo.

Volví a la consciencia hace tres días. Me recuperé velozmente, mi voluntad no me permitiría seguir inactiva en la inopia. Los músculos me dolían, y no estaba en condiciones de regresar a casa, naturalmente, pero al menos dejé de ser una maniquí sumida en un profundo sueño. Desde que atisbé nuevamente la luz del alba colarse por la ventana hacia mis retinas, la dullahan se ha convertido en mi enfermera casi personal, atendiéndome cuando los encargados del hospital se hallan ausentes. Ella estaba aquí para velar por Jaëgersturm, como era su deber como segadora de almas, pero según los reportes de la propia irlandesa, la arachne aún no había despertado de su letargo.

La mujer de añil epidermis no tenía razón, más allá de la formal, para custodiarme, a veces de manera casi maternal; pero aún así, lo hacía. Incluso sus amistades, las de su hogar huésped, quienes la auxiliaron en hacerse cargo de nosotras, se mostraban con soltura y naturalidad, sin pretender mera cortesía para conmigo. Me hallaba confusa; a pesar de que en todos nuestros encuentros anteriores con ellos yo no era más que una invitada, reservada y limitada a portarme como era debido, la familia anfitriona de la peliblanca (y Jaëgersturm), se tomaba la molestia de atenderme como si me conocieran de toda la vida.

Pude desdeñarlo como su deber para saldar la deuda de haber ayudado a la arachne en su misión, una pantomima adyacente al contrato moral de la sociedad, especialmente una empecinada en reciprocar los favores como la japonesa. Pero, eso no explicaría la razón del porqué sonreía mentalmente al ver a la dullahan fungir como nuestra guardiana no oficial, o ese inusual sentimiento de tranquilidad cuando la pequeña arpía azul y la glauca limo, que residen con ella, me abrazaron con candor infantil al desearme una pronta recuperación. La falsedad no me haría cuestionarme tales acciones, por lo que, por lógica, debían ser muestras de amistad genuina.

No podía agradecerlo.

Porque no conocían la verdad; no sabían quién era realmente la mujer detrás de la corona de laureles que su bondad me otorgó; no tenían idea de que esta dizque-heroína era una cínica, indiferente, nihilista y criminal. Empero, no podía evitar sentirme mal, continuaba sin sentirme merecedora de todo aquello. Hice mi esfuerzo por distanciarme, por mostrarme fría, acto que he dominado a la perfección. Desconozco si funcionó; ninguna integrante del hogar Kurusu se quedó más de veinticuatro horas, y la mayoría del tiempo estaban más ocupadas charlando con Lala sobre el estado de la arachne, o entablando conversación con la recién despertada Cetania, quien abrió los ojos hace dos días. Sólo la irlandesa permaneció a mi lado, y me seguía mostrando una sonrisa legítima a pesar de mi displicente actitud. Sabía que era real, que no fingía. Incluso una idiota como Jaëgersturm no se atrevería a enamorarse de una persona falsa.

¿Por qué sigo pensando en esa condenada araña?

– "Traigo buenas nuevas, Dyne." – Habló la nativa del Éire. – "Aria ha salido de los laberínticos caminos de la inconsciencia, y nos complace con gozar nuevamente de su presencia."

Cierto, la dullahan…

– "Me alegra informar que se encuentra en buen estado, con sólo el malestar físico como única aflicción." – Prosiguió. – "Desea intercambiar experiencias contigo y la descendiente de Taumas tan pronto pueda incorporarse propiamente, lo cual confío será en menos de veinticuatro horas, o antes, si todo va bien."

– "Ya era hora." – Repliqué. – "Después de tanto esforzarnos por salvar su quitinoso abdomen, sería el colmo que esa perezosa nunca despertara para agradecérnoslo."

– " _Mo chuisle_ es muy resistente." – Mencionó, observando su reloj de pulsera. – "Son las diez horas, más veintitrés minutos. ¿Tienes hambre?"

– "Aún no, gracias por preguntar. ¿Podrías pasarme el cepillo dental, por favor?"

Lala nunca reaccionaba negativamente a mis despectivos comentarios hacia su germana; conocía la mordacidad habitual con la que trataba a la alemana, y sabía que no eran afirmaciones serias. Asintiendo, la peliblanca me facilitó un vaso de agua y un cepillo, junto al dentífrico, en una bandeja, e inicié mi rutina de higiene bucal. La doctora Redguard nos advirtió que después de dos días en la estancia médica, las bacterias que habitan en el hospital reemplazan a las nuestras, y éstas no son precisamente las más pulcras, por lo que mantener una limpieza habitual es primordial para evitar infecciones inesperadas. La sangre de dragón nos evitó contraer enfermedades, pero no la gingivitis sorpresa.

Mientras retiraba la halitosis de mis dientes, observé cómo la segadora acomodaba persiana de la cama de Cetania, con quien recién había charlado, para darle un poco de privacidad ahora que la halcón dormía. Atestiguar a la psicopompo velar por el bienestar de su rival sentimental me hizo reír inaudiblemente; esa zanquilarga será una boba, pero su ambicioso plan de lograr su sáfico _ménage-à-trois_ parecía ir viento en popa. Había un pequeño lavabo a mi lado, donde escupí el agua al finalizar el cepillado. Secándome la boca con un pañuelo, agradecí a la celta por sus atenciones. Mis intestinos fueron los únicos en quejarse.

– "Creo que después de todo, sí necesito algo en estómago." – Mencioné, algo apenada. – "¿Podrías tratar de conseguir esas galletas de fresa nuevamente, por favor, Lala?"

– "Por supuesto, no hay problema." – Afirmó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la salida. – "Regreso enseguida."

– "Te lo agradezco." – Me pausé un momento. – "Uhm, ¿Lala?"

– "¿Sí?" – Se volteó.

– "Aria es una mujer muy valiente."

– " _Go raibh maith agat_ , Dyne." – Hizo una ligera reverencia, sonriendo. – "Ella opina lo mismo de ti."

– "Lo sé." – Devolví el gesto.

Antes que yo realizara que había dicho aquello de manera espontánea, y deseara haber perdido la lengua en vez del ojo, la puerta se abrió de repente. Nos sorprendimos al notar a la fémina que era mi superior, ataviada en monocromático atuendo. Paso su mano por uno de los flecos de su larga cabellera, tan oscura como sus lentes de sol, los cuales no se retiraba ni siquiera en interiores. Después de dirigir una mirada rápida al lugar donde reposaba la falconiforme, se dirigió hacia nosotras, ofreciendo su mano a la irlandesa. Intercambiando un diálogo breve e inaudible con la segadora, y entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta en lustroso papel púrpura, ésta última se retiró para ir en busca de mi desayuno.

Con la peliblanca ausente, Kuroko buscó un asiento y lo colocó a mi lado. Retirándose las gafas de sol y usando un pañuelo para secarse la frente, ella exhaló, admirando por unos segundos lo austero del hipoalergénico ambiente y las níveas paredes del hospital. Luego de apreciar la parca arquitectura y su escasa decoración, cruzamos las miradas. Ofreciendo una tenue sonrisa, sin obtener lo mismo de mi parte, inició el diálogo de manera casual, para hacerme entrar en confianza.

– " _Kaliméra sas_ , Nikos." – Saludó, en mi lengua madre. Excelente acento. – "¿Estás bien?"

– " _Kaliméra_ , Jerarca. Me siento mejor, gracias."

– "Me alegra que sigas con nosotros, amiga." – Afirmó. – "No sólo eres una buena agente, sino una heroína local. La razón por la cual no estás inundada de cartas de admiradores en estos momentos es porque se respeta tu privacidad mientras estés en el hospital."

– "No hago esto por fama, Jerarca." – Declaré. – "Es mi trabajo, lo que elegimos para vivir."

– "Si trabajas para vivir, ¿por qué te matas trabajando, literalmente?"

– "Porque si pasamos todo el tiempo preocupándonos por la muerte, jamás viviremos."

– "Una mente afilada, como tus espolones." – Manifestó. – "Sabía que tomé la decisión correcta al hacerte la líder de MOE."

– " _Efharistó_ , Jerarca."

– "Llámame sólo Kuroko." – Guiñó. – "Ya no eres una simple novata, Dyne. Eres la clase de guerrera que necesitábamos para avanzar en nuestro sueño. Por eso yo soy la que te agradece."

– "No debería."

– "Vamos, no seas tan modesta." – Colocó su mano en mi hombro. – "Una nidhögg, una victoria contra lo imposible; sabes que mereces los elogios."

– "Si usted lo dice." – Suspiré. – "¿Qué pasó con el resto del operativo?"

La capitana exhaló, mirando al techo por unos momentos para volver a encararme.

– "El torrencial diluvio de esa noche era casi una manifestación física de la frase llover sobre mojado." – Contestó, con ligera acrimonia en su voz. – "En primera, nuestro plan de atrapar a los cabecillas de _Fimbulvetr_ resultó un revés, donde nosotros fuimos los sorprendidos. Ningún pez gordo, o cualquier otra presa, se presentó en el lugar que esperábamos. Nos vieron la cara, mientras ustedes se comían el plato principal."

– "¿Un informante?"

– "Dos, de hecho. Policías de bajo nivel operando en Ginza. Traidores." – Reveló, con evidente acritud. – "Doppel, nuestra detectora de mentiras viviente, notó las actitudes nerviosas de los susodichos cuando se nos informó de lo ocurrido en la fábrica. Eran novatos, no sabían ocultarlo; obviamente había gato encerrado con ellos."

– "¿Razón de los fariseos?"

– "Dinero." – Replicó, sin necesidad de explayarse más. – "Dado que teníamos prisa, Doppel se ofreció a vigilarlos en secreto mientras el resto de MON y la fuerza se dirigían a su rescate. Cuando todo acabó, la cambiaformas los interrogó, hasta quebrarlos. Combinado con las otras pruebas fehacientes, como ausencias al trabajo evidentes en el registro, pudimos encarcelarlos. Cooperación con terroristas es cadena perpetua. No volveremos a saber de ellos."

– "¿Qué sucedió después de que vencimos a la dragona? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?"

– "Si no fue por el horrible despliegue pirotécnico que esa reptil exhibió a todo Okayado, los innumerables reportes de un monstruo gigante causando destrozos en la zona portuaria fueron las alertas que nos movilizaron de inmediato." – Ella se talló la sien. – "Fue un infierno. Casi toda la zona de almacenamiento terminó en ruinas cuando llegamos, encontrándonos con vehículos del SAT calcinados, reportes de oficiales heridos y un mar de sangre que albergaba infinidad de cadáveres pisciformes. Con ustedes tres y una dragona inconsciente siendo la guinda de tan innombrable pastel de horror. No te haré preguntas ahora sobre qué sucedió específicamente, lo dejaré para cuando puedas ofrecer un reporte completo de la misión."

– "Sí, entiendo…"

– "Te noto distraída, ¿necesitas descansar?"

– "Acabo de despertar."

– "¿Te sientes mal por lo de tu vista?"

– "Ya no, Hécate me otorgó un repuesto para seguir siendo útil." – Dije, mirando al techo. – "No, en realidad, se trata de… otra cosa…"

– "¿Qué es?"

– "Bien…" – Volteé la mirada. – "No… no es fácil de decirlo."

– "Le dije a Lala que nos dejara solas por al menos veinte minutos. Puedes ser honesta conmigo, Dyne."

Usó su mano para tomarme de la barbilla y, con parsimoniosa tranquilidad, giró mi cabeza para hacerme encararla. El corazón me latía con vehemente fuerza y el sudor se apoderaba de mi piel. A pesar de que su mirada y expresión eran un proverbio de serenidad, los nervios no se despejaban. Me era imposible soltar lo que llevaba a adentro, lo que realmente deseaba gritar. Tal era mi propia culpa que aumentaba la intensidad de sus pupilas enfocadas en mi verde globo ocular restante, penetrándome el cuerpo con la vista hasta llegar a mi inerme alma asustada. Decidí girar la conversación para permitirme reunir valor antes de soltar la bomba.

– "¿Por qué me aceptó, capitana?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Qué ve en mí que le hizo darme este enorme privilegio?"

– "Sería fácil mencionar tu pasado como subteniente de la Guardia Costera Helénica, el que eres una soldado con experiencia, o simplemente por mi entusiasmo por hallar candidatas lo que me hizo ofrecerte un espacio con nosotras, Nikos. Pero sería mentir." – Proclamó. – "En realidad, lo que me convenció de que mi decisión fue la idónea se debe al fuego en el interior de esa joven descendiente de Hécate. Una coligación entre las ínfulas del orgullo griego y el sentido del deber, que la llevaron a ofrecerse voluntariamente a lo que entonces era una volátil proposición en un pedazo de papel. En resumen, fue tu convicción lo que te trajo aquí."

– "¿A la sala de cuidados intensivos?"

– "A la élite, donde perteneces." – Resolvió. – "Escucha, sé que debes estar más que confundida por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero estoy segura que dudar de tu papel en MOE no es algo que tú harías. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme, Dyne?"

– "Jamás estuve en el ejército helénico." – Confesé, yendo directo al grano. Ahora o nunca. – "Yo era una matona de la familia criminal Bakos, en Mitilene; una integrante de la mafia."

El semblante de la pelinegra se tornó circunspecto de inmediato, su pequeña sonrisa transformándose en una horizontal barra geométricamente plana, inexpresiva, parca. Yo permanecía quieta, atemorizada, pero no por su seriedad instantánea, sino por la ciertamente desconcertante neutralidad absoluta que su rostro exhibía. La agente se mantenía adusta, reflexiva, como la funesta displicencia de un cadáver. Por más que mi ávido ojo recorriera la capa cutánea de su cara, hallar indicios de una ira en ebullición, una decepción en crecimiento, o cualquier clase de silente represalia, mi búsqueda no registró indicio alguno de disgusto. Aquella insólita anomalía me acrecentó el miedo de sobremanera, mucho más que si hubiera recibido un tesauro de encendidos vituperios. Si había algo más espeluznante que una Smith iracunda, era una sin emociones.

Que no me soltara, mirándome fijamente, tampoco ayudaba a relajarme.

– "Desde el inicio." – Ordenó, como si hablara hacia la nada. – "Todo."

 ** _[Siete días después del Día D – 1016 horas.]_**

– "No tienes qué hacer esto, ¿sabes?" – Acotó ella. – "Para eso están las enfermeras."

– "Ya lo hicieron, pero te hallaron todavía sumida en el idílico mundo de la inconsciencia." – Le repliqué. – "Además, los trabajadores médicos no te darán la atención necesaria una vez el peligro inmediato de las profundas dilaceraciones físicas de alto riesgo hayan sido sosegadas correctamente. Aunque se trate de su profesión y hayan realizado el juramento hipocrático universal, sólo les basta certificar que el bienestar de los pacientes se halle dentro de los límites aceptables para dar por satisfecho su envolvimiento con estos."

– "¿Dices que no le importo a los doctores?"

– "Es una reacción natural del instinto de preservación implícito de la mente humana." – Dilucidé. – "El constante contacto con el aspecto más lastimero y doloroso de las personas es pesado para la mente, llegando a generar traumas y otros indeseados efectos adversos psicológicos. Para los galenos y demás empleados de esta institución, el observar todos los días a personas en su estado más vulnerable, especialmente si padecen de enfermedades y trastornos incurables, debe serles fatigante, sin contar que les drenaría la moral."

– "Como el trastorno de stress post-traumático que sufren los veteranos de guerra."

– "Precisamente." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "La diferencia es que un médico civil, al contrario de un soldado, no se encuentra bajo la presión de mantener un lazo con sus pacientes, por lo que puede darse el lujo de distanciarse de ellos; bloquear de su mente todo aspecto que los humanice, les otorgue una identidad. De esa manera, los enfermos dejan de ser seres en sufrimiento y se convierten en simplemente la suma de sus partes, facilitando el trabajo. Retirarle objetos personales, vestirlos en ropas idénticas y colocarlos en cuartos desprovistos de individualidad alguna, ni siquiera referirse a los dolientes por su nombre; todo aquello es una fría pero necesaria mecanización para evitar sucumbir a la acritud de un ambiente donde la fría mano de la muerte ronda detrás de cada pared."

– "Viniendo de ti, es lo más profundamente irónico que he escuchado." – Rió tenuemente. – "Pero es verdad, la frialdad es necesaria cuando se trabaja en un ambiente psicológicamente estresante. Yo doy fe de ello; aunque en mi caso, los criminales nos facilitan mucho el proceso de insensibilización."

– "Por eso es fácil ser tan insensible en tu presencia, peste alada."

– "Oh, vete al diablo, enana canosa." – Torció la boca.

Reí tenuemente.

Las pláticas con la descendiente de Taumas habían resultado lo suficientemente entretenidas para hacer, aunque fuera temporalmente, a un lado nuestra animadversión y llegar a tolerar nuestra cercanía. Era necesario, no sólo porque eso era lo que _Mo chuisle_ desearía, sino porque no deseaba armar escándalo en el edificio, perdiéndome en innecesarias reyertas verbales con la arpía. Además, a pesar de que me costaba aceptarlo, convivir con mi rival no era la hecatombe civil que tanto temía. Me encontraba sentada en la silla contigua, recostada en la pared mientras ella deglutía su desayuno habitual, consistente en carne y guarnición característica del país del sol naciente.

– "Gracias por la comida, azulosa." – Me congratuló, dándome la bandeja.

– " _Tá failté romhat._ " – Respondí, depositándola en un mueble cercano. – "Ciertamente los alimentos servidos aquí son tolerables, pero carecen de ese toque casero que les brinda una sapidez especial."

– "Lo sé. Un paquete pre-congelado y puesto en un microondas no es manera de recuperarse con lucidez."

– "Me hubiera gustado demostrarte el avance de mis habilidades gastronómicas, pero mi lugar es a lado de _Mo chuisle_." – Mencioné. – "Podrás degustar tales vituallas, si lo deseas, una vez te mejores."

– "Ay no, apenas acabo de recobrarme y ya quieres envenenarme de nuevo."

– "Podrías mejorar también tu inexorable sentido del humor, vástago de Electra."

– "¿Quizás tú eres la única amargada aquí, pitufita?" – Pestañeó rápidamente.

– "Tienes razón, peste alada."

– "¿En que eres más agria que un pepino?"

– "No, en que deseo emponzoñarte nuevamente." – Sentencié. – "Aunque sería más fácil si simplemente te decapito bajo el filo de mi dalla."

– "Uy, qué agresiva. En todo caso, ¿qué te hizo tocar tan tétrico tema?" – Preguntó la mujer alada, buscando algo alrededor. – "¿Matarme la felicidad de saber que Aria se encuentra bien?"

– "No, sólo deseaba exponer mi punto de vista sobre una de las interesantes charlas que sostuve con Centorea." – Expliqué, acercándole una servilleta. – "Ella se encuentra en estos momentos asistiendo a la universidad, para cultivarse en el campo de las galenas profesiones. Según sus propias palabras, no pudo evitar escuchar los diálogos de los miembros prominentes en tal campo de la institución. Todos estos intercambios verbales amistosos se encontraban cargados de términos abstractos y científicos que aún eran desconocidos para una simple estudiante de medicina primeriza, pero comenzó a advertir cierto patrón repetitivo detrás de la inaccesible jerga. Mientras se absorbían en sus debates, las discusiones polarizaban entre sintaxis de tecnicismos e ilaciones académicas muy ilustrativas, pero carentes de humanidad."

– "Lala, todo eso lo entiendo, y contesta a la pregunta." – Injirió la estadounidense. – "Pero no a la verdadera cuestión."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "De que tú sueles ser más directa conmigo, no te decantas por una trabajada facundia para responder a algo tan simple." – Aseguró ella. – "Hiciste lo mismo en la fiesta, intentando prorrogar la conversación el mayor tiempo posible. Por favor, cesa los circunloquios y dime lo que realmente quieres decirme."

Suspiré.

Soy demasiado transparente cuando algo me inquieta, y ni siquiera esa máscara natural de circunspección inherente de toda segadora de almas me ayudaba a ocultarlo. Separándome de la pared, demoré unos momentos jugando con los finos pliegues de mi bruna falda. Generalmente recurriría a mi característica bufanda para amenizar los efectos del nerviosismo que me invadía, pero había dejado tan distintiva prenda a lado de la cama de mi apreciada arachne. Cuando el creciente sonido de las manecillas del aparato cronométrico en mi muñeca empezó a opacar al bullicio urbano que se filtraba por las ventanas, decidí romper mi insufrible afonía.

– "Tengo miedo… miedo de que eso suceda con Aria." – Confesé, observando el suelo. – "Me azora la posibilidad de que el asedio sin cuartel de la infamia criminal le drene, cual sanguijuela, el buen corazón que posee, y que tanto adoro. Me asusta el que la crueldad constante a la que será sometida le vuelva cada vez más pétrea; que la sonrisa que me ilumina el interior se fugue paulatinamente a cada bala que sale expedida de su arma; que a cada herida que reciba, la hemorragia sea más de sensibilidad que de hemoglobina. Que al final, su sonrisa desaparezca para ser reemplazada por apatía, y que lo único que le haga esgrimir una mueca de alegría nuevamente sea el malsano placer de la violencia, obligándola a buscar esas funestas descargas de adrenalina, repitiéndose en un ciclo de infausta adicción para satisfacer la insaciable hambre de agresividad.

Te parecerá una fatalista conclusión, absurda resolución negativa y radical para que se manifieste en la cálida y amorosa mujer que tu y yo elegimos como nuestra pareja de por vida. Ambas sabemos que ella necesita más que mirar al abismo a la cara para que este nos devuelva la mirada, como aseguraba Nietzsche. Pero no somos inmunes a la realidad, ni invulnerables a las arpaduras del horror. Los diamantes se rasgan con los golpes, el metal se doblega ante el insistente martillo, el espíritu se quiebra ante la desesperanza; y nosotros somos tan ínfimos, tan inermes ante la vida, que terminamos como parte del humus terrestre.

Lo sé, porque mi matriarca era así.

Como dullahans, somos un aforismo viviente de muerte, así que desde pequeña, cuando el poder del Abismo aún no despertaba en mí y mi apariencia era virtualmente humana, fui instruida en el nefasto arte de brindar el fin a los seres vivos, usando mi falce como arma principal. Mi madre, imbuida por el Caos Eterno del cuál provenimos, quería que me transformara en un abyecto ser carente de sentimientos y aprecio por la vida ajena, el arquetipo perfecto de mi abisal estirpe. Comprensible desde el punto de una criatura del Inframundo, pero no justificable para alguien con una pizca de moral restante; alguien como yo, una simple niña que únicamente deseaba disfrutar su vida a lado de su mejor amiga, tan inocente yo pretendía ser.

Trabajé, a porfiada insistencia de mi progenitora, como una empleada más de un matadero, sacrificando corderos y otros animales para su consumo. Cada día, desde mi primer y torpe intento por cumplir mi tarea, que resultó en un ensayo abortado y un cordero en agonía por mi inexperiencia, hasta el día final, la sangre y balidos de terror fueron mi pan de cada día. Al principio estaba tan asustada que casi me vuelvo una vegetariana compulsoria, pero eventualmente la ignominiosa estratagema de mi madre dio resultado, y acepté mi destino como verdugo. Me sorprendí descubriendo que todo se hacía más sencillo si abandonaba la idea de aplicar ética hacia los seres considerados inferiores, no sufría, no me paralizaba por sus alaridos de aflicción. Sólo era asestar el mortal golpe, y todo terminaba.

Ergo, dejé de preocuparme por cualquier criatura que no fuera antropomórfica, acepté que, al final, eran animales, así que tratar de imponer una deontología comparativa con la nuestra era intrínsecamente superfluo. Por supuesto, no permitiría que ese desapego abarcara más allá del espectro animal. Las personas son seres con sentimientos, sueños y metas, no sacrificios en potencia ni meros pedazos de carne útiles para cumplir con nuestro objetivo; no iba a volverme la indiferente segadora que mi progenitora deseaba.

Pero ella no se daría por vencida. Tratándome de manera dura, azotándome no con golpes, sino con un gélido distanciamiento sentimental, decidió llevar su plan al extremo radical; la prueba definitiva que me convertiría en una pieza más de las infinitas huestes bestiales del Vacío Eterno, un engranaje más en la sanguinaria maquinaria del Abismo. Irónico y barbárico fin para entes supuestamente civilizados. Un día, me llevó a un campo abierto, cargando nuestras herramientas segadoras. Cuando nos detuvimos, habló de lo mucho que me apreciaba como su retoño, elogiaba que hubiera sido concebida por el mismísimo Abismo durante el _Draiochtion_ , cuando el poder de la Eterna Oscuridad es diez veces mayor.

Yo estaba literalmente en lágrimas. El contacto sentimental con ella era esporádico, básicamente inexistente, así que al oírla pronunciar dulces palabras dadivosas respecto a mi existencia, me llenaban de ufano orgullo y, sobre todo, felicidad. Entonces, me develó que para completar mi entrenamiento, haciéndome una psicopompo hecha y derecha, debía acabar con la mujer que me trajo al mundo. Estaba más que estupefacta de oírla declamar tan inefable proposición, y me negué a seguir el vituperable mandato.

Ella me golpeó.

No fue el lacerante puño en mi quijada, la epidermis hinchada o el escozor facial lo que me dolió, sino su rechazo. Me negué a perder mi pizca de humanidad, y ella me dio la espalda, enviándome lejos de su persona, de mi natal Irlanda. Así llegué aquí, esa es la razón por la cual me hallo a miles de kilómetros de las colinas de Wicklow. En esta tierra, yo fingí ser precisamente eso que tanto tiempo intenté no ser, volverme la caricatura de una ejecutora sobrenatural para alejar a todos de mí, para evitar sentir algo. Y esa era la paradoja, porque en lugar de simplemente aislarme, seguí tratando inadvertidamente de crear lazos de amistad, llevándome decepciones en el proceso, casi justificando las viciosas palabras de mi matriarca.

Hasta que conocí a las residentes del hogar Kurusu y, mi mayor serendipia en la vida: Aria.

Perdona si esta atropellada narración carece de estructura coherente o se siente incompleta, únicamente trato de colocar mis esparcidos pensamientos inconexos a través de la vorágine de sentimientos que revuelan en mi interior. Empero, es mi deseo externarlos, porque sólo así puedo darte una idea de lo vital que es para esta inmortal el que esa felicidad y alegría no se pierdan, no con la mujer que amo. Detrás de la máscara, detrás de mi fría mirada y el folklor que precede a mi fatídica naturaleza, se halla esta frágil y vulnerable mariposa; una niña perdidamente enamorada que no quiere ver cómo la oscuridad, como un parásito, devora a Aria desde el interior.

Tengo miedo… de perderla en vida."

Externé físicamente mi amargura, concentrada en líquidas secreciones oculares y ahogadas vocalizaciones de aflicción. Tal vez fuera un pensamiento demasiado pesimista, más afín a la tragedia constitutiva de las sirenas, pero negar que aquellos temores aletearan en mi mente, como execrables moscas ávidas de posarse sobre el cadáver de mi cordura, sería caer en una inopia de evidente andrómina. A veces ni yo misma me entendía, pero era necesario el dejarlo salir. Desconocía inicialmente el por qué decidí mostrarme tan abierta con mi rival, en lugar de la propia Aria; pero estando ahí, después de verla convalecer por días como resultado de un impresionante sacrificio, conviviendo y conociéndola mejor, me sentí más segura de permitirle atisbar mi inseguridad.

Debía admitir que confiaba en Cetania.

Permanecí encorvada, manchando el piso con mi plañir, desahogando mis penas en un medido sollozo para no incomodar a la descendiente de Hécate, que aún dormía en la cama contigua. Ahí, la sensación de diminutas barbillas queratinosas, envueltas bajo un suave manto de calidez, recorriendo la circunferencia de mi dermis facial, me hizo interrumpir el sollozo. Igual que un selecto velo aterciopelado, y con la misma exquisita finura del algodón egipcio, la placentera sensación ascendió por mi mejilla, hasta toparse con el húmedo canal que mí llorar había dejado. Abriendo los ojos, contemplé sorprendida cómo una de las plumas de las coloridas alas de la arpía absorbía una de mis lágrimas fugitivas, internándose en el espesor de su blando plumaje, despareciendo como una axiomática catarsis purgadora.

La nativa de Montana me observaba directamente a los ojos. Los áureos matices de su iris se concentraban en la dorada melanina de los míos, con una expresión que instaba afásicamente a sosegar las tempestuosas aguas de mi océano de lágrimas. Esa mirada, tan fija y penetrante, invasiva no se experimentó, sino bastante apaciguadora y tranquilizante fue. Parsimoniosamente, el cauce de mi plañir cedió ante un aumento de la ruborizada pigmentación bajo la epidermis de mis añiles mejillas, acompañado de la acrecencia de mi pulso cardiaco. Las áuricas joyas oculares de la rapaz, junto a la sensación ofrecida por sus tersas plumas continuando el delicado contacto físico, me mantuvieron tan dócil como la niña que alguna vez fui en Wicklow.

– "Dimite de tus penas, segadora, pues son infundadas." – Declaró la estadounidense. – "Que el corazón de tu amada jamás osará albergar algo que no sea amor incondicional a tu persona."

– "¿Es ilógico el no poder ignorar el riesgo que conlleva el sacrificio anímico en pos del bienestar social?"

– "No, pero lo es el afirmar que el alma noble de una intachable guerrera es capaz de olvidar a la mujer que funge como su ancla moral, que la sujeta con firmeza en su honorable sitio, ignorando el inefable vendaval de iniquidad a su alrededor."

– "Incluso las cadenas del áncora más resistente pueden ceder ante la erosión del cruel océano."

– "No cuando sus enlaces están compuestos del más sólido cariño diamantino, barnizados por una abundante capa de afecto inoxidable y reforzados por imperecedera pasión." – Retrucó. – "Odiseo no hubiera atravesado todo el Egeo, después de una década de guerra, si no fuera porque contaba con una esposa e hijo, que le infundían razones para regresar a Ítaca. Tú eres la fiel Penélope, infundiéndole a tu soldado esperanzas y motivos para no dejar que la masacre de Troya le arranque la humanidad. No olvides que eres la musa de Aria, la reina con quien comparte el trono, la apoteósica diosa de su mundo."

Incorporándose ella, realizó un ligero movimiento con su ala, sin aplicar fuerza real alguna, y me hizo acercarme hasta a quedar a centímetros de su rostro, como si me hallara en un trance que me invitaba a obedecerla.

– "Tú eres Lala."

Con esa lacónica pero contundente frase, el ala de la falconiforme rompió el contacto físico y su dueña volvió a recostarse. Afónica permanecí, pero desde la comisura de mi estupefacta boca, aunque tímida, una sonrisa genuina se plasmó, con la arpía uniéndose con una también. Estaba segura que el color carmesí que empezaba a transfigurarse debajo de sus mejillas no era un efecto del espectro luminoso visible atravesando mis ojos acuosos, así como me mantenía convencida que su pecho resguardaba un corazón con el pulso igual de palpitante que el mío. Tal vez fuéramos contrincantes en el juego del amor, pero, y aunque seguía sin desear aceptarlo, podía confiar en que contaba con una buena amiga.

– "Gracias, Cetania."

– "De nada, azulosa. Te lo debo por tus atenciones."

– "¿Sabes? Confieso que antes, mi tarea de vigilancia hubiera sido una mera obligación moral, un encargo para mostrar la esperada cortesía ante la sociedad." – Revelé. – "Pero ahora, mis motivos son de una simpatía honesta."

– "¿Porque soy un amorsh?"

– "Por tus acciones." – Acoté. – "No sólo has demostrado tu dignidad y honor ante el mundo, sino reforzado la idea que acepté desde hace mucho sobre ti, por mucho que me negara a concederla."

– "¿Cuál?"

– "Que en verdad mereces a Aria."

– "De acuerdo, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con la verdadera pitufo que me odiaba con toda su Abismal alma?"

– "Lo sé, incluso yo me encuentro sorprendida de las inefables palabras que mi insolente boca pronuncia." – Repliqué. – "Sin embargo, mis afirmaciones son enteramente genuinas. Felicidades, has logrado que esta impasible hija del Eterno Vacío reconsidere el inapelable juicio que había dictado sobre tu frágil persona, vástago de Taumas."

– "Yay…" – Expresó sin afán de ocultar su sarcasmo. – "Pero en serio, ¿no habías dicho eso ya?"

– "Correcto, empero, ahora no hay duda alguna que me haga objetar de tal decisión." – Suspiré. – "Eso no significa que esté consienta del todo tus osados avances con la heredera de los Jaëgersturm, especialmente los de sicalíptica índole, como los realizados en esa noche que me volví perturbada testigo de tu desenfrenada erotomanía auditiva."

– "No es que te mantuviera contra tu voluntad en el teléfono para escuchar mis concupiscentes gemidos de placer." – Retrucó. – "Y vamos, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea que me oyeras en ese estado, convertida en un lúbrico animal… y culminada en ese glorioso orgasmo."

– "Te suplico no vuelvas a aludir tan incómodo episodio; se ha cincelado en mi memoria y se impugna a abandonar mi mente. Es tan obcecado como el recuerdo de ese ósculo prohibido que compartim…"

Enmudecí de inmediato, ella también. El rubor que poblaba nuestras mejillas clamó territorio en el resto de nuestro semblante, con un fulgor carmesí tan cegador que volteamos la mirada para evitar el embarazoso resplandor facial. Sin darnos cuenta, al menos de manera consciente, acabamos elevando el riesgo de nuestros comentarios y la temperatura en tan bochornosa justa verbal, concluyendo en la remembranza de aquel beso que, por alguna disparatada jugarreta del destino, decidí aceptar de su parte durante el festejo realizado en su casa.

Las manecillas de mi reloj interpretaban la sinfonía del fugaz tiempo al compás de nuestras agitadas bombas sanguíneas, opacando el eco del rumor urbano y los pitidos de los aparatos médicos. Era en esa clase de enrevesadas estancaciones que una inmortal preferiría intercambiar su perpetuidad para precipitar la finitud de su existencia; esfumarse como la endeble bruma ante el alba; pero ni siquiera mi habilidad de transformarme en bruna niebla me evitaría esconder lo que mi indiscreta lengua expuso sin reparaciones. Lo que más me perturbaba, es que el desasosiego no se debía a una ausencia de veracidad en las promulgaciones, sino a una incipiente realidad innegable.

– "¿Aria te ha…?" – Cetania rompió la insoportable afonía. – "¿Te ha cuestionado sobre eso?"

– "Sí…" – Confesé. – "Pero postergué discutirlo hasta que nos encontremos de vuelta bajo el privado hermetismo de nuestra habitación."

– "E-entiendo." – La escuché moverse. – "Me siento algo exhausta, voy a tomar una siesta."

– "De acuerdo." – Contesté, aún sin mirarla. – "Que descanses."

– "Gracias…"

Aquello instauró un breve instante de varios segundos ahitados de mutismo, sin que tuviéramos valor de mirarnos a los ojos.

– "¿Lala?" – Ella quebró el silencio, nuevamente.

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "Tú… tú no me odias, ¿verdad?"

– "No sería una afirmación errónea…"

– "Me alegro, en verdad. Ese era, sinceramente, mi único problema contigo."

– "¿A qué te refieres?"

– "A que no me vieras como una igual." – Afirmó. – "Al principio, me creías y tratabas como una plebeya con privilegios limitados. Yo aborrecía eso, el ser considerada una criatura inferior. Es lo que hemos combatido con nuestro afán de integrarnos a la sociedad humana; es lo que sufrido desde que era una cazadora de segunda clase en mi tribu; lo que lloré cuando mi propia familia adoptiva me rechazaba por mis preferencias; uno de los fines más importantes de nuestro trabajo en MOE: acabar con esas diferencias, evitar más clasismo y separaciones basadas en aspectos ínfimos. Todos somos iguales, yo lo soy, y tú también."

– "Comprendo perfectamente. Y sí, admito con vergüenza que no te tenía en muy alta estima al principio, pero jamás pensé en ti de manera despectiva." – Declaré. – "Barriendo ese infame evento donde permitimos a la impulsividad de la fatua ira el exhibirnos violentamente en el centro comercial, siempre te consideré una persona como cualquier otra. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que tu bien intencionado aforismo de equidad se halla en un error."

– ¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Porque no eres una persona cualquiera, sino una individua sumamente extraordinaria." – Contesté, volteando hacia ella. – "Tú, Dyne y _Mo chuisle_. Para la institución para la que prestan servicio, para el mundo, son más que ciudadanas ejemplares; son un axioma de honor, eso lo sabes muy bien. Ergo, considerarte menos que eso sería un insulto a mi propia honestidad. Te respeto, Cetania. Incluso… podría decir que te admiro."

– "Gracias, Lala." – Ella también volteó, sonriendo. – "Pienso lo mismo."

– "¿Me admiras?"

– "No, que soy digna de admirar."

Reaccioné torciendo la boca y entrecerrando mis ojos, sardónicamente. Ella respondió con una mueca inocente y exhibiendo su lengua. Acto seguido, ambas reímos. Necesitábamos esto, disipar nuevamente esa tensión que se encontraba ávida de arrancar el sosiego que se había asentado plácidamente entre nosotras. Era interesante cómo un par de minutos dialogando y exponiéndome un poco más profunda con la falconiforme, bastaran para deshacerme de los impíos prejuicios que aún pudieran residir en mí, respecto a su persona. Fue una muy necesaria catarsis, pues esa era la clase de defectos de las que intenté escapar alguna vez, y no permitiría que mis ideas erróneas me evitaran abandonar tales faltas.

– "Sí, eres una persona venerable, azulosa." – Admitió ella, apaciguando su risa. – "Supongo que podemos llamarnos amigas, ¿no?"

– "Pensé que ya lo éramos. Cierto, las grescas verbales no faltan, pero veo en ti una auténtica amistad desde hace tiempo."

– "Normalmente respondería que tu actitud no fue precisamente la más amistosa, pero Dyne es la antítesis de afabilidad, y aún así es prácticamente una hermana para mí y la flaquita."

– "Tú tampoco te comportaste muy sociable, emplumada." – Le recordé. – "Tú iniciaste la guerra de mordacidad en esa ocasión que fuiste amablemente invitada a degustar mis creaciones gastronómicas."

– "Y tú no dejabas de verme como si fuera a emular a Bruto, clavándote un puñal en la espalda, Julio César." – Protestó. – "Además, en esa época ni siquiera te le habías confesado, así que no puedes alegar que Aria ya había sido tomada."

– "Lo que el Abismo reclama, no vuelve a soltarlo, hija de Electra, incluso si no lo expone explícitamente." – Aseveré. Alcé la mano en señal de alto. – "Sin embargo, creo que esas reyertas han sido abandonadas en el pasado ya. No vale la pena indagar en lo imborrable del tiempo pretérito, así que cesemos de remembrarnos tales disgustos."

– "Lo sé, lo sé. Ya no somos niñas de preescolar." – Suspiró. – "Pero seguimos siendo contrincantes, ¿cierto?"

– "Nunca lo dudes ni por un segundo, peste alada." – Contesté, extendiéndole la mano. – "En todo caso, ya sea quien termine ataviada con el velo nupcial a lado de Jaëgersturm, no dejemos que aquello arruine nuestra amistad. ¿Es un trato?"

– "Sí, ¿por qué no?" – Encogió. – "Somos oponentes en el amor, no en la vida."

– "Pero Aria es nuestra vida..."

– "¡Ay, no arruines el momento, enana canosa!"

Iba a responderle, pero no caí en una obvia provocación. Además, ambas estábamos conscientes de que no deseábamos cortar los lazos amistosos que habíamos forjado hasta ahora. Reí para tranquilizarle.

– "Lala, ¿puedo…?" – Meditó unos segundos. – "¿Podemos hacer un pacto, las dos?"

– "Te escucho."

– "Quiero que me reconozcas como la novia de Aria." – Expuso.

– "¿La novia?"

– "Correcto. No como una intrusa, usurpadora, la 'otra', carne de segunda… sino como una pareja auténtica de la arachne." – Dilucidó. – "Sí, tú ostentas ese título, eso jamás se ha puesto en duda, pero me parece que yo también lo merezco. Es decir, lo que ella y yo compartimos va más allá de un simple idilio juvenil; no es una aventura; en verdad nos amamos. Sabes que es verdad."

– "Debo darte la razón en esa afirmación, aunque, yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión antes."

– "Lo sé, pero me refiero a que, cuando la gente pregunte, no lo niegues o hagas evasivas." – Aclaró. – "Aunque les sorprenda, hazles saber que esta arpía también es una prometida de la arachne. Yo te respeto, y reconozco el lazo que compartes con ella. Jamás he negado que eres su pretendiente. Así que, si nos vemos como iguales, deseo que también seamos lo mismo para el mundo."

Permanecí meditativa por varios segundos. ¿Qué podría contestar? Me estaba pidiendo, aunque fuera de manera discreta, que admitiera una derrota parcial hacia mi orgullo y le permitiera compartir el privilegio de ser una candidata predilecta de la germana. Podía entenderla, ella me había revelado pequeños atisbos de su pasado. Cetania detestaba ser vista como algo menos de lo que era; desde ser degradada a una cazadora de menor calaña en su tribu, hasta ser soslayada por su propia familia por el natural acto de preferir la compañía femenina. Para la halcón, una orgullosa ave de presa, una auténtica cazadora, era un asunto más allá de la semántica de un título formal; era cuestión de honor. Para mí, era bajarme de mi orondo pedestal que yo misma erigí, para aceptar a alguien más en la posición que creí dominar.

Pero, ¿es posible que dos regentes reinen sobre un mismo territorio?

– "¿Lala?"

– "De… de acuerdo." – Musité, casi inaudible.

– " _Thank you._ " – Ella sonrió. Se acomodó en su cama de nuevo. – "Eres buena chica, azulosa, mereces una medalla de chocolate. Bien, fue agradable charlar y todo, pero tengo sueñito."

– "Está bien, te dejo descansar, falconiforme." – Me incorporé. – "Veré si Dyne necesita algo y volveré con _Mo chuisle_."

– "¿Sigue su madre aquí?"

– "Hasta que su hija sea dada de alta."

– "Necesito entonces más tiempo para recuperar energías. Si voy a presentarme con mi futura suegra, y por cómo la describen tú y la flaca, debo lucir fuerte ante ella para causar una buena impresión."

– "Ella no es precisamente muy simpatizante de tu estirpe. Ni siquiera Papi pudo derretir el gélido trato hacia las féminas de aviaria índole, así que no creo que tengas muchas oportunidades."

– "Si pude ganarme tu respeto, también podré con mamá Jaëgersturm." – Se levantó ligeramente para guiñarme un ojo. – "No soy cualquier pajarucha, segadora, sino la gran Cetania."

– "Precisamente por eso."

– "Bueno, que se joda la vieja, entonces. Y tú también, por grosera." – Me sacó la lengua. – "Ya, sáquese. Cierra la persiana, que se mete el chiflón."

Disintiendo con la cabeza, pero riéndome internamente por su especial sentido del humor, me alcé de mi asiento para dirigirme a realizar mi vigía en los territorios de la empusa. Mientras tomaba la bandeja vacía y me preparaba para retirarme, pensé en lo mucho que la americana y yo habíamos avanzado desde nuestro primer encuentro. Ha sido un camino largo, pedregoso y lleno de abruptas oquedades viarias, pero de alguna manera, hemos forjado una inusual simpatía. Estábamos lejos de ser las confraternales camaradas que _Mo chuisle_ soñaba, pero al menos para su fortuna (y honestamente, también la nuestra), su deseo de convivir con mayor civilidad se estaba cumpliendo.

– "¿Sabes…?" – Habló ella, a punto de dormirse. – "Te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas."

Me alegraba que, arrobada en los aposentos de Morfeo, la rapaz no comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras.

 ** _[Siete días después del Día D – 1049 horas.]_**

– "Debo decir que realmente no me esperaba esto. Supongo nadie lo hizo." – Dijo Smith, recostándose en su asiento y mirando al techo. – "En este mundo con arañas parlantes y seres inmortales conviviendo en la sociedad, la realidad siempre encuentra maneras de continuar sorprendiéndonos."

– "Entiendo, _Hauptmann_." – Me mantuve pensativa. – "Empero, no podemos culpar a Dyne por haber sido criada en una cuna de infamia. Con quien lobos anda…"

– "Nunca alegué tal cosa, Aria. El relato de Nikos detalló perfectamente las dificultades por las que tuvo que pasar, y los motivos que la llevaron por tan censurable senda." – Aseveró la pelinegra, viéndome de nuevo. – "Sé que ella me dijo la verdad, no detecté ningún ápice de falsedad en su declaración. Tratar de mentir al revelar actos tan horrendos sería una contradicción absurda, algo que ella no fraguaría ni siquiera en desesperación."

– "Parece que la defiende, _Hauptmann_."

– "Sus virtudes lo hacen." – Acotó. – "Empero, no encuentro ética alguna que la escude de la ausencia de moral en su proceder criminal. Tal vez haya tenido que adoptar el estigma que la execrable mafia impuso sobre ella, pero no podemos negar que, al final, ella actuó bajo el libre albedrío. Los gatillos no se jalan solos, y esos muertos no se limpian con una confesión, ¿sabes?"

– "¿Acaso arrestará a la mantis?"

– "¿Y abrir la jaula de los leones mediáticos, para que devoren ignominiosamente la validez de este operativo, el honor de la Agencia Nacional de Policía, la credibilidad de MON, y destruyan absolutamente el progreso del Programa de Intercambio?" – Cuestionó, retóricamente. Se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos. – "No, Jaëgersturm, su compañera empusa seguirá luchando a su lado. No sacrificaré todo lo logrado por un fatuo sentimiento de jurisprudencia. La ley es la ley, y la defiendo; pero el sentido común evoluciona más rápido que los estatutos escritos, y siempre me deseo mantener actualizada."

Dyne siempre clamó que mientras demostráramos nuestra utilidad, no nos desecharían tan fácilmente. Las resoluciones de Kuroko le conferían la victoria a la griega. Ayudar a derrotar a una célula terrorista y aplacar a una imponente dragona era toda evidencia necesaria para cimentar la plusvalía de la mediterránea. Y al final, tampoco es que la capitana se encontrara bastante limpia como para juzgar a la lesbia de manera tan severa.

– "Tenía razón, _Hauptmann_ ; llega un momento en que las leyes de convierten en grilletes, en esposas que nos atan las manos de forma irónicamente injusta." – Opiné. – "Por eso no me parece que haya errado en querer romperlas para permitir, paradójicamente, el seguir sirviendo a ésta."

– "Yo diría que más que quebrarlas, sólo las estoy doblando un poco." – Respondió. – "La infractora no quedará sin castigo."

– "Me lo suponía." – Suspiré. – "¿Qué le hará a la sargento?"

– "Para empezar, dejarán de llamarla así; la degradé a cabo." – Replicó, con voz circunspecta. – "Además, con excepción de emergencia médica, su entrenamiento y las misiones que surjan, Nikos quedará bajo arresto domiciliario por un mes entero, orden entrando en efectividad tan pronto sea dada de alta. Eso significa que no podrá salir a ningún lugar sin autorización explícita de mi parte o la de mis superiores."

– "Duro, pero justo."

– "No he terminado aún, arachne." – Se apresuró a replicar. – "El salario mensual correspondiente al mes de diciembre será denegado, incluyendo el bono de fin de año. Tomando en cuenta que su única vivienda consiste en los apartamentos de MON, y las necesidades básicas como comida y techo están cubiertas, dudo que tenga dificultades con cumplir esa pena. Para terminar, y poder purgarse de sus pecados, deberá realizar alrededor de cien horas de servicio comunitario. Todo estará propiamente vigilado por alguna agente de MON, según dicta el protocolo oficial."

– "Santa Arachne."

– "¿Crees que eso es malo? Lo anterior no es más que un juego de niños comparado a lo que le esperaría si no gozara del privilegio de ser liminal." – Aseveró. – "Aunque sea legalmente una ciudadana japonesa, sus delitos la harían merecedora de ser inmediatamente extraditada a las autoridades helénicas correspondientes. La Familia Bakos no era cualquier pandilla de segunda, Jaëgersturm; sus acciones crearon un impacto en la política nacional y alteraron el curso del país. El gobierno griego estaría más que agradecido de poder capturar a una de sus antiguas integrantes. No lo haré; tu amiga tiene suerte que mi corazón no sea aún tan negro como mi nombre."

– "Aunque sí duro…" – Musité.

– "¿Piensas que soy demasiado severa con una ex-mafiosa, Jaëgersturm?"

– "No, es sólo…" – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Olvídelo, usted es la capitana aquí."

– "Correcto, soldado, me alegra que seas sensata." – Respondió, prácticamente conminando. Metiendo su mano de su saco, reveló su teléfono. – "El testimonio de nuestra apreciada mantis se encuentra seguro en este pequeñín. Será una excelente evidencia de sus fechorías, y pronto estará perfectamente resguardada en el archivo de la ANP, junto a su expediente criminal pasado y demás pruebas incriminatorias."

Oprimiendo el botón virtual de su celular, ella me permitió visualizar un extracto del video que había capturado, con Nikos como la azorada estrella principal, donde la lesbia declaraba una versión sintetizada del relato que Cetania y yo escuchamos en la fábrica, pero sin eximir los puntos más importantes, por más dolorosos que fueran recordar tan lóbrego pasado. Acto seguido, Kuroko colocó pausa a la reproducción y, sin dejarme de mostrar claramente la pantalla del aparato, sus dedos se movieron hasta una de las opciones disponibles del archivo crítico, la certificación electrónica cuya posesión era un arma más peligrosa que cualquiera de nuestro arsenal…

Y borró el archivo.

– "¿Por qué?" – Cuestioné, aún anonadada.

– "Porque es lo correcto, Aria." – Respondió, guardando el teléfono. – "Necesitamos de agentes dispuestos a darlo todo por el país, guerreros decididos a defender lo que construimos. Y lo más importante, necesitamos recompensar los sueños de todos aquellos que creen en lo que representamos. La justicia es más que seguir férreos códigos, impasibles edictos e inflexibles formulismos basados en normas preconcebidas. Debemos ver más allá de la objetividad de nuestras limitadas reglas para admirar el panorama completo y formarnos un mejor criterio."

Se incorporó, prosiguiendo su encendido soliloquio.

– "En mi opinión personal, la mantis tiene razón. La sociedad se erigió bajo el concepto de que necesitábamos adaptarnos a las reglas de la mayoría si no deseábamos convertirnos en extraños, señalados, y eventualmente parias. Incluso cuando nuestras intenciones pudieran contener la chispa de la benevolencia, aún seguimos cargando con las flaquezas de nuestro egoísmo moral, como demuestran nuestras restricciones para las extraespecies." – Exclamó, impetuosa. – "Antes de ser imparcial, soy analística; y mi conclusión es que en ocasiones, por indulgente que parezca, debemos hacer caso omiso de las faltas para salvaguardar un bien mayor." – Extendió los brazos de manera majestuosa, como un arconte declamando en el magistrado ateniense. – "¿En qué beneficiaría a la causa el prescindir de nuestras filas de un elemento tan valioso como Nikos? ¿Cómo podríamos avanzar en el ideal axiomático del Programa, que construimos sobre bases de tolerancia y aceptación? ¿Cómo podemos lograr más, si nos hacemos menos? ¿Quién de nosotros es tan impoluto para atreverse a arrojar la primera piedra?"

Ella se acercó a mí, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro.

– "¿Crees que la empusa es la única con un pasado criminal?"

Aquel enigmático y contundente comentario dejó caer el telón de su brioso despliegue como oradora. Tenía la curiosidad de preguntar si ese alguien hipotético de su afirmación se trataba de ella misma o alguien más del equipo, y bien podía referirse no sólo a una, pero opté por no indagar en ese momento. Lo importante, es que nuestra mediterránea compañera había recibido la apoteosis de la amnistía, y continuaría a nuestro lado. Comparado con el privilegio del perdón, omitir su deshonorable pasado era un sacrificio moralmente cuestionable, pero altruistamente necesario.

Después de todo, si los americanos indultaron al emperador Hirohito de su responsabilidad en la guerra del Pacífico, debido a que sabían la importancia del mandamás para el pueblo nipón, MON puede darse el lujo de encubrir a una disidente de la mafia griega para que pueda seguir impartiendo justicia. Sonreí internamente, olvidé mencionar a Kuroko que el tercer aforismo que permeaba mi vida era el estar siempre rodeada de contradicciones, pero estaba segura que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tales dicotomías. Ya había tenido suficiente de tal tema y preferí informarme de lo sucedido después de nuestra hazaña.

– "¿Qué pasó con el resto del operativo, _Hauptmann_? ¿Atraparon a alguien?"

– "Únicamente a los traidores que fungían como informantes de Jerkson." – Dijo, cruzando los brazos. – "Tranquila, ya están tras las rejas; y aunque no poseían mucha información valiosa, ustedes tres lograron efectivamente convertir a _Fimbulvetr_ en un recuerdo del pasado. Así que podría decirse que nuestro plan, aunque no procedió de acuerdo a los designios previstos, sin duda fue un éxito."

– "Aún me impresiona el hecho que hayamos salido vivas de ese infierno." – Exhalé, incrédula. – "No sé si los reportes lo confirmaron, pero sinceramente debería ofrecerle un sacrificio a Tique y Niké por salvarnos el trasero repetidamente. Cuando me desperté, esperaba encontrarme con menos patas unidas a mi cuerpo."

– "Quizás porque no se enfrentaron a las tropas de Völund."

– "¡Por supuesto que sí!; ¡Hordas interminables de bastardos armados hasta los dientes no paraban de rodearnos!; ¡Era como la defensa de las colinas de Seelow, con nosotros fungiendo como los alemanes atrincherados!; ¡Por Arachne, nos arrojaron un condenado misil antitanque!" – Expresé. – "Al menos pudimos acabar con ellos y el condenado Jerkson. El bastardo tuvo una ejecución poética a manos de las incineradoras fauces de la nidhögg. Quería ser como Surt y brindar el fin del mundo con fuego; al menos obtuvo su parte del trato, consumiéndose en su propia devastación."

– "Sí, y todos estamos impresionados con su extraordinario heroísmo." – Me sonrió, dándome palmaditas en mi mano vendada. – "Pero me temo que si bien atraparon a Jerkson, no se hicieron con Völund."

– "¿De qué habla?"

– "Tan pronto encontramos el cuerpo incinerado de ese miserable, después de asegurarnos que ustedes fueran enviadas al hospital, contactamos a las autoridades suecas para informar sobre el deceso de uno de sus criminales más buscados." – Dilucidó la pelinegra. – "Y según los datos recabados del reporte facilitado por la _SäPo_ , el Servicio de Seguridad Sueco, nuestro odiado Völund Jerkson ha estado muerto desde hace un año."

– "¿Entonces era un zombi?" – Me incorporé, turbada.

– "Nada de eso. Aparentemente, Völund tenía un hermano gemelo, Egil." – Reveló. – "Éste debió usurpar el puesto de su consanguíneo, asesinándolo, reclamando el trono de _Fimbulvetr_. Dado que muchos de sus miembros eran fieles a Völund, estos también fueron purgados de las filas, y reemplazados por nuevos integrantes, leales a su nuevo líder."

– "¿Cómo saben todo eso?"

– "Los forenses suecos encontraron un cuerpo en una zanja cerca del lago Mälar, en Uppland, cercenado y decapitado, con una hendidura en su espalda, provocada por una puñalada bastante profunda. No lograron dar con la identidad, pero por los tatuajes en su cuerpo, se supo que era de _Fimbulvetr_." – Explicó, mostrándome fotos en su teléfono. – "Cuando hallamos el cadáver de su terrorista, quemado pero no consumido totalmente, el cual poseía un parecido idéntico a Völund, enviamos directamente los restos a Suecia. La respuesta llegó a los pocos días: compartía el mismo ADN del primer occiso. Cuando encontramos entre todo el caos un cuchillo Fairbairn-Sykes, las medidas de la hoja correspondían a las dimensiones de la herida que el primer cuerpo poseía en la zona dorsal. Aunado a las enigmáticas confesiones de miembros capturados con anterioridad en Suecia, pudimos completar el rompecabezas."

Me dejé caer en la cama, exhalando y gruñendo. Cuando creíamos alcanzar la cima, la cruel bruma se disipaba, revelando el resto de la montaña, alejando la ansiada cúspide a niveles estratosféricos.

– "Joder, _Hauptmann_." – Coloqué mi mano en la frente. – "¿Me está diciendo que después de todo ese maldito calvario, de ser baleadas, vapuleadas y hasta casi vaporizadas… nos enfrentamos a un montón de novatos?"

– "Bueno, no podrán culparnos de enviarlas a una misión fuera de su nivel, ¿cierto?"

– " _Wunderbar…_ " – Repliqué sarcásticamente. – "No me diga que la dragona también era una primeriza."

– "Los nidhögg poseen una altura máxima de diez metros, y casi el doble de longitud. El espécimen que ustedes derrotaron era una joven en camino a la adultez. Descuida, no era una menor, pero aún no llegaba al cenit de su poder máximo. De lo contrario, nadie hubiera podido apresarla en primer lugar. No quiero imaginar los problemas para capturar a una liminal tan aterradora."

– "Si nuestra pelea con una fenrir, dos arpías córvidas y una jörmundgander fueron prueba suficiente, es que a Völ… digo, Egil, le importaba un bledo cuántas vidas fueran necesarias sacrificar para lograr sus objetivos." – Discurrí. – "Según las palabras de Dyne, la jörmundgander tomó a todos criminales y los usó como antorchas humanas. Le creo, esas liminales estaban dementes. La fenrir que combatí, a pesar de estar envuelta en sangre y débil, se lanzó directo a la dragona, para morir a la usanza vikinga."

– "También considero que las palabras de la ex-sargento son verdad, ¿sabes?" – Contestó Kuroko. – "Y para prueba, tenemos a las únicas terroristas sobrevivientes: una cuervo y la dragona misma."

– "¿Qué sucedió con ellas?"

– "El fanatismo es mortal, Jaëgersturm." – Suspiró, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "La cuervo fue hallada esposada a una viga metálica. Tan pronto nos apresuramos a liberarla, ella escupió en nuestra dirección y se mordió la lengua, hasta desangrarse. Con la cantidad perdida anteriormente por sus heridas, fue cuestión de un minuto hasta fenecer."

– " _Scheisse_. ¿Y la nidhögg?"

– "Estaba desmayada, así que nos apresuramos a retenerla con todos los medios posibles. Yo y las chicas fuimos apoyadas por el CESS, SAT y hasta el ejército." – Informó. Se levantó de su asiento para estirarse un poco. – "A éste último se le concedió un permiso especial para utilizar fuerza letal, en caso de emergencia. Una excepción que existe en los estatutos, pero sólo hasta ahora se había puesto en práctica. En todo caso, mientras intentábamos colocarle los cables de alta resistencia, para retenerla mientras buscábamos cómo transportarla a un lugar seguro, la dracónida se despertó de repente. Malherida, se incorporó, ignorando la lluvia de tranquilizantes que le arrojamos. Contempló, indiferente a nuestros intentos por apaciguarla, el cielo tormentoso y, con una voz lastimera, pronunció ' _kendov paak_ ', de acuerdo a la traducción de Doppel."

– "¿Qué significa?"

– "Es dracónido para 'deshonra de guerrero'. Había fallado a su honor al perder ante ustedes, según sus costumbres, y ya no se consideraba digna de existir." – Acotó. – "Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando ella, recurriendo a sus ya exiguas fuerzas restantes, se clavó las garras de su mano derecha en el cuello… y se arrancó un trozo de garganta, con todo y parte del esófago. A tan funesto espectáculo le siguió un chorro de sangre que se homogenizó con la que ya abundaba en el suelo, para concluir lúgubremente con el cuerpo exánime de la reptil desplomándose en el océano."

– "Se lo dije, _Hauptmann_. Incluso muertas, no desperdiciarán oportunidad de dar fe de las Eddas poéticas."

– "Ignoro qué tenga de poético dejar un cadáver gigante para lidiemos con él, araña." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Al final, se decidió que los barcos grúa dragaran a la occisa para trasladarla hasta mar abierto y despejar el puerto. Que los peces se den un festín nórdico, nuestro trabajo con ella había terminado."

Aunque Smith era casi un aforismo físico de apatía y negligencia, podía comprender que su prioridad no fuera el preocuparse por servicios funerarios para una bestia con un largo historial de delitos en su haber. De la misma manera, no trató el tema de los criminales muertos en el conflicto. Eran terroristas; recibieron una cucharada de su propia medicina, a manos de sus propios aliados; nadie los extrañaría. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

– "¿Qué pasó con las rehenes? Si mal no recuerdo, fueron doce." – Remembré. – "Cetania las dejó en la fábrica conexa."

– "Sí, las encontramos reunidas en una bodega cercana. Las atendimos de inmediato y las enviamos al Instituto Hopkins, en Tokio, para su recuperación." – Informó. – "Afortunadamente ya han sido purgadas del suero. Es una suerte que muchas de ellas poseyeran una increíble resistencia a la sustancia. Sus horribles experiencias corroboran que los datos que Dyne proveyó en su relato son correctos, así que necesitaremos encontrar un antídoto por lo que apunta a ser una droga bastante peligrosa. Te alegrará saber que tu compatriota rescatada podría formar parte de esa salvación."

– "¿Sybille, la Tarántula? ¿Por qué lo dice?"

– "Los análisis confirmaron lo que habíamos sospechado desde el incidente con la máquina de control mental, como el extenso uso de veneno de serket para la creación de tan infausta sustancia, además de que su desarrollo es de origen extranjero. Aún no tenemos pistas sobre dónde pudo ser creada originalmente, pero ahora que sabemos del envolvimiento de la familia Bakos y Jerkson, podemos empezar a encajar las piezas." – Explayó, gesticulando con sus dedos. – "Disculpa, me estoy saliendo del tema. Hablaba de que tu paisana arachne podría ser parte de la solución al inherente problema de sustancias ilícitas. Como seguramente sabrás, el veneno de las Tarántulas no es mortal ni doloroso, pero posee una alta concentración de químicos de rápida acción."

– "Además de que nosotras somos bastante resistentes al veneno de las escórpidas."

– "Precisamente. Si logramos aislar los componentes clave de esa inmunidad, seríamos capaces de dar con un antídoto de fácil producción y, lo más importante, de pronta masificación." – Alegó. – "Eso, claro, es trabajo de los investigadores científicos, pero sin duda es un paso enorme para nuestras relaciones interespecie. Después de todo, ¿no es el coadyuvar con los liminales parte importante de nuestro objetivo?"

– "Sin duda. ¿Convencieron a Sybille para cooperar con ello?"

– "Ella se ofreció, voluntariamente. Está muy agradecida por haber sido salvada de las fauces del demonio sueco."

O quizás simplemente no deseaba ser deportada después de sobrevivir tremendo calvario. Sería bastante ingrato truncar su sueño de escapar, sin siquiera haber empezado a vivirlo.

– "Nobleza de Sparassediana, _Hauptmann_." – Expresé. – "¿Qué sucederá con el resto de las rescatadas?"

– "Vinieron aquí para quedarse, y aunque su primera experiencia fue la peor pesadilla que pudieran imaginarse, aún desean ser parte de nuestra sociedad, así que les apoyaremos en todo lo posible para integrarse exitosamente en el Programa." – Arguyó la agente, sonriendo. – "Por ahora, mientras su tratamiento continúa, vivirán en los cuartos reservados del edificio principal de operaciones, en la capital, como en los que residía Nikos. Eventualmente les hallaremos familias huéspedes. Voluntarios que no dudo que falten, ahora que todos conocen la horrible situación de la que escaparon."

– "Me alegro." – Me pausé. – "Espere, no las enviará al primer resultado que arroje Facebook, ¿verdad?"

– "Tranquila, Jaëgersturm, que todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados." – Se jactó. Mostró un pulgar arriba. – "Además, estoy segura que el buen Cariño-kun ya está posee experiencia en recibir nuevos inquilinos en su acogedora morada."

– "Ni si siquiera bromee con eso, jefa."

– "Oh, vamos, ¿acaso tienes miedo que alguna de ellas resulte de tu equipo y trate de robarte a tu amada dullahan, o a la pajarita?"

– "No, temo que mi trío se convierta en cuarteto." – Retruqué. – "Y ya tengo ese espacio reservado para Zoe."

Ambas reímos. Lo necesitábamos después de remembrar instantes poco gratos. Ella revisó su argento reloj de pulsera.

– "Bien, Cronos continúa marchando y el trabajo no termina para nosotras." – Informó la coordinadora, tocando mi brazo vendado. – "Escucha, no se preocupen por lo demás, ustedes recupérense con tranquilidad. Les daré el resto de diciembre libre a ustedes tres, con toda su paga y bonos incluidos. Regresarán a trabajar dos días después del año nuevo. Mientras tanto, convivan con sus familias, disfruten la vida que tan valientemente defendieron; lo tienen más que merecido."

– " _Danke, Hauptmann._ " – Le sonreí. – "¿Estará libre para celebrar en la residencia Kurusu, cuando nos den de alta? Yo invito."

– "Siempre tengo tiempo para festejar con mi equipo, y disfrutar del café de Cariño-kun, Aria." – Guiñó, incorporándose. – "Vale, es momento de retirarme. Salúdame al resto de la familia, ya nos veremos cuando mejores."

– "Claro, jefa. Salúdeme al resto de MON. Le agradezco la visita. " – Le ofrecí la mano. – " _Nullus heros quemquam occidit._ "

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ "

Ahí, en ese estrechón de despedida, palpé la sensación de ligera rugosidad, descubriendo que la capitana había dejado una pequeña cajita color morado en mi mano. Miré con extrañeza a la pelinegra, recibiendo un sutil asentimiento de cabeza de ella, instándome a retirar el pequeño listón que recubría al paquete. Retirando la cintilla carmesí, removí la tapa de la caja, siendo recibida por un pequeño destello que emulaba al de mis incrédulos ojos. Residiendo en su lecho de albugínea gomaespuma, yacía un pin rectangular de áureas tonalidades, con una joya central, color púrpura, cortada meticulosamente con la forma geométrica de un cuadrado de esquinas redondeadas. Miré de nuevo a Smith, estupefacta, y ella sencillamente sonrió.

Me ascendió a Amatista.

El siguiente peldaño, tanto en nuestro singular escalafón militar como en la escala de Friedrich Mohs; el próximo paso hacia mi ascenso al epíteto de diáfano diamante; lo había obtenido. Atrás quedó el título de granate; me despedí del mote de novata; ya era una agente hecha y derecha. Toda esa gloria, ese honor y privilegio, contenidos en tan diminuto paquete mineral de morada cromática. Admiré la belleza de la piedra labrada, degustando visualmente cómo el espectro de luz visible atravesaba su cristalino interior, tornándose purpúreamente elegante. Entonces, noté que aún restaban un par de objetos debajo de tal presea.

Si mi reacción a volverme Amatista fue de estupor completo, ahora me encontraba absolutamente patidifusa. Reposando tranquilamente, en toda su inerte gloria pasiva, me hallé con dos esplendorosas insignias diseñadas para ser vestidas en los cuellos de nuestros trajes formales. Generalmente, éstas serían parches bordados de un enmudecido verde militar, pero en nuestra idiosincrasia, las nuestras eran broches dorados, tan refulgentes como el orgullo que era el portarlos. Pero más que la intrínseca belleza de la áurica gama que el brillante metal irradiaba, era el símbolo que representaba. Con dos espigas militares apuntando a hacia el cielo, señalando a una flor de cerezo, la insignia por excelencia de las fuerzas armadas niponas, quedé afásica al darme cuenta del rango que se me estaba otorgando: OR-6.

Sargento primero.

– " _Hauptmann…_ " – Le hablé a mi superior, aún anonadada. – "¿Por qué?"

– "¿Es una pregunta retórica? Es obvio que tu hazaña no iba a quedar sin recompensa." – Me dio palmaditas en el hombro. – "Sabes que lo mereces, araña."

– "Pero, ¿por qué un ascenso tan alígero? Es decir, hace unos segundos era una simple cabo."

– "Las tres recibieron la promoción." – Aseguró la coordinadora. – "Tú y Cetania se ganaron el rango, junto con Nikos. Empero, y a pesar de mi indulgencia, la mantis deseaba recibir un castigo, pues no se sentiría bien del todo si simplemente ignoraba sus acciones. Era cuestión de purgarse de la acritud que envenenaba su orgullo, así que le ofrecí un castigo que la satisficiera: despojarla de la autoridad que poseía sobre ustedes, al menos como líder grupal. Degradarla a cabo fue lo más sensato para ella."

– "Y me dio su rango a mí." – Injerí. – "Eso es lo que me no me explico, _Hauptmann_ , ¿por qué yo?"

– "Sé que puede parecerte repentino esta súbita ascensión jerárquica, pero te aseguro que fue decisión de la misma Dyne, Aria." – Arguyó. – "Desde que pusimos a prueba sus habilidades en los entrenamientos, tú has ido refinando los vastos conocimientos bélicos obtenidos en tu patria, plasmando con creces la efectividad del adiestramiento recibido en ésta y en la nuestra. Tu progreso ha sido sobresaliente, como el resto del equipo, pero tú, en especial, te has comportado como la laureada soldado que siempre fuiste."

– "No tengo nada de especial, capitana." – Contesté. – "Apenas era una policía en Weidmann, cualquier Sparassediana en el ejército podría hacer lo que yo, y mucho mejor."

– "Quizás, pero ninguna sería una lideresa innata para el equipo como tú." – Argumentó. – "¿Aún no piensas que seas digna de ser considerada la gerifalte de MOE? Dime, ¿quién fue la que, durante la fase final del entrenamiento, pudo sacarlas a las tres de una emboscada, convirtiéndose en un tanque a base de puertas y pedazos de madera arrancadas? ¿Quién fue la que logró que Tio se removiera el casco, para que su aliada griega le sorprendiera con una granada de humo? ¿O la persona que sugirió usar una escopeta como lanzagranadas improvisado, al hallarse rodeada de enemigos, en medio de la oscuridad absoluta?"

– "Eso no basta."

– "¿Necesitas más ejemplos? No sé si es modestia o vanidad." – Rió tenuemente, cruzándose de brazos. – "¿La que hizo a un lado a su compañera mediterránea inconsciente, para evitar que fuera herida durante la trifulca contra un mastodonte humano armado con bastones electrificados? ¿Qué hay de ocasión en que fungieron como auténticas exterminadoras, librando al parque de avispones y abejas con una incineradora nube abrasadora, ideada por ti? ¿Quién más es la que, según las palabras de la helénica, tomó el papel de estratega táctica durante su primera misión real?"

– "Sólo hice lo primero lo que se vino a la cabeza, estaba asustada."

– "Y aún así, hiciste lo correcto: actuar." – Declaró Smith, con convicción. – "Ni siquiera la sargento en turno pudo contradecirte, obedeciendo casi por instinto. Estuviste a la cabeza de la misión, comportándote como lo hace una agente, aún bajo el temor de la muerte inminente. No retrocediste, no claudicaste; lo diste todo, y triunfaste."

Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Usaba un velo facial de comprensión y sabiduría, como un padre dando consejo a su retoño.

– "Aria, un líder es algo más que un sujeto comandando a un grupo, usando una imponente voz que retumba en el campo de batalla, y el dedo apuntando hacia adelante." – Dilucidó. – "Un líder, es quien desempeña el papel más importante: mantener la unidad y moral grupal. Has sido un eslabón primordial de MOE, más de lo que imaginas. Fuiste la que nos defendió del primer atentado. Convenciste a Cetania de unírsenos, sin contar que la halcón te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, sin importar qué. Lograste que una ex-mafiosa nihilista trabajara en equipo a pesar de laborar con una estirpe que ha sido su enemiga natural desde tiempos remotos. Eres la más excéntrica y problemática de todas, pero también la más enérgica y decidida. Dime, ¿también necesito recordarte lo mucho que has ayudado a tu familia anfitriona, Lala siendo el ejemplo más claro?"

– "No es nada extraordinario, jefa." – Seguí negando. – "Además, no hubiera logrado nada de eso si usted no me hubiera puesto en la residencia de _Herr Kommandant_ en primer lugar. El crédito es suyo, y de las personas que me rodean."

– "Olvidas que fuiste tú la que decidió emigrar a Japón, alemana." – Acotó. – "Y tú misma acabas de decirlo: _TÚ no lo hubieras logrado_. Incluso cuando desdeñas tus triunfos, no olvidas que son de tu autoría, realizados por tu voluntad. Las cosas suceden porque actuamos, Aria. Ya sea que lo tengamos planeado o no, es el espíritu decidido lo que mueve al mundo."

– "¿Piensa que estoy hecha para una responsabilidad así?" – Cuestioné nuevamente. – "Es decir, ¿Qué soy, sino un impulsivo estereotipo germano con una concupiscente atracción hacia las mujeres, y los problemas?"

– "¿Qué es Zoe sino una hiperactiva demente con poco aprecio por las reglas de batalla y más afinidad por las armas? ¿Qué soy yo sino una manipuladora adicta al café, que utilizar el poder otorgado por su puesto para mover los hilos desde el manto de la oscuridad legal?" – Blandió el sable de la ingeniosa retórica. – "Respóndeme a esto; ¿por qué piensas que una loca, que es capaz de fraguar algo tan descabellado como perseguirlas por media ciudad con un hacha, es tu capitana? ¿Por qué elegí a una cíclope tímida, una ogresa afable y una descendiente del Caos Reptante como mi fuerza de élite, con una zombi tan estrambótica para guiarlas en combate?"

– "Como diría Dyne, porque son excelentes llevando a cabo lo que importa realmente: su trabajo."

– "¿Ves? Conoces bien a los miembros de tu equipo." – Señaló. – "Si intentas encasillarte en tan lacónico estereotipo, podrías hacerlo con cualquiera fácilmente. Pero somos más que arquetipos de alguna pésima historia ficticia, araña. Las acciones son nuestra lengua, y llevamos la voz cantante en ese aspecto. Yo no poseo la fuerza y resistencia de Tionishia, la puntería y disciplina de Manako, la inmortalidad y energía de Zoe, o el ingenio y audacia de Doppel, pero contaba con el denuedo de juntar a todas esas talentosas mujeres para volverlas excelsas defensoras de la justicia. Sólo soy una simple _Homo sapiens_ , pero el brío del espíritu humano es tan sólido como los diamantes que llevamos en nuestras insignias."

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y, con una mirada tan penetrante como arrobadora, demostró la veracidad de sus palabras, dándome una muestra implícita de la fuerza de liderazgo que ella poseía.

– "Un diamante que tú y tus amigas llegarán a ser, si continúan creyendo en sí mismas." – Expresó. – "Eres sargento primero ahora, soldado; demuéstrale al mundo de lo que estás hecho. No me falles, ¿ _Verstanden_?"

– " _Jawohl, Hauptmann._ "

– " _Sehr gut._ " – Me soltó, suavizando la severidad de su semblante. – "Ah, me alegro que hayamos aclarado todo. Bien, entonces nos veremos cuando te liberen de este imperio de níveas batas e inoculaciones. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?"

– "No, descuide, me siento mejor, no le quito más su tiempo." – Le sonreí. – "Gracias de nuevo, jefa, de verdad. Prometo cumplir con honor mis obligaciones."

– "Sé que lo harás, sargento Jaëgersturm." – Asintió, remarcando mi rango para que me quedara claro de una vez por todas. – "Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, te tengo una noticia buena y una… erm, bueno, ¿cuál quieres oír primero?"

– "La que duela menos."

– "Bien, resulta que sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para tu nación. He ahí otras de las razones para haberte ganado el puesto." – Develó, con gusto. – "Así que, en un milagroso acto de magnificencia (e intereses comerciales), la industria armamentística del Grosses Sparassus Reich nos ha ofrecido la oportunidad de coligarnos en una provechosa alianza, para abastecer con su excelente arsenal a los departamentos policiacos, empezando por Monster Ops. Armas sparassedianas, amatista; ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por éstas, munición y disponibilidad de todas las facilidades para las herramientas de trabajo. Naturalmente, aceptamos. Incluso hay planes de hacer un trato con el ejército. ¿Qué te parece?"

– " _Ehre und Treue._ " – Exclamé el lema de mi patria, sonriendo orgullosa.

– "Opino lo mismo." – Emuló el gesto. – "Ahora, el otro detalle es referente a nuestro buen amigo, el profesor Sarver."

– "Ay, no." – Mi sonrisa desapareció. – "¿No me diga que nos pide cuidar a ese engendro del demon-Digo, a su lindo bebito?"

– "Descuida, que ya encontraron otra alma en desgracia para tan ignominioso sacrificio." – Bromeó. – "No, Sarver nos ofreció hacerle un regalo a sus heroínas favoritas."

– "¿Qué clase de obsequio? ¿Monetario?"

– "Me temo que lo referente a lo crematístico no será en esta ocasión." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Más bien, le pensaba en alguna herramienta personalizada, algo para auxiliarles en el trabajo. Por ejemplo, Dyne solicitó un escudo balístico más resistente y ligero. Cetania se encontraba dormida, así que me gustaría saber si piensas en algo que tu novia necesite."

– "Oh, ya veo." – Cavilé por unos segundos. – "Uhm, _Süsse_ siempre ha clamado que no necesita ninguna ayuda adicional para cumplir su labor. Ya sabe, orgullo de rapaz y eso; pero sus quejas siempre se concentraron de dos puntos: no poder volar cuando usa las manos postizas, y no poder volar bajo la lluvia."

– "Sí, es comprensible." – La agente asintió. – "Bien, veré qué solución ofrece el demente de Karu. Y me aseguraré de que no le agregue explosivos nucleares, ya sabes cómo es. ¿Y qué hay de ti, araña? ¿Qué podrías pedirle a Sarver Claus?"

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Sonriendo, le dejé saber mi deseo a la pelinegra de forma afásica, señalando a la cicatriz facial que la nidhögg me obsequió. Ella tomó un par de segundos para descifrar el críptico mensaje y asentir en silencio, confirmándolo con una mueca de aprobación. Incorporándose, Smith realizó un saludo marcial, respondiéndole yo con un golpe en mi pecho de mi mano derecha. Así, ella se encaminó a la puerta. Mientras los brunos tacones de su calzado creaban un pequeño eco cada vez que pisaban el suelo, diseñado para minimizar el ruido de las pisadas, recordé algo importante.

– "Uhm, ¿ _Hauptmann_?"

– "¿Sí, sargento?" – Se volteó.

– "Dígale a Zoe que me debe una cita."

– "Le ordenaré que se depile el bigote."

Guiñando, y conmigo suprimiendo la risa, la coordinadora se despidió agitando ligeramente su mano, despareciendo detrás de la puerta. Pasado medio segundo, ésta volvió a abrirse, habiendo atrapado un pedazo de la larga cabellera negra de la capitana, quien se apresuró a retirarse sin siquiera hacer contacto visual conmigo, no sin antes comenzar las represalias, dándole un puntapié a la madera. Pude entender su enfado con un objeto inanimado (y la ira de que éste no responda a nuestras muestras de furia), ya que incidentes similares me sucedían cuando llevaba el cabello de longitudes parecidas. Esa, sin contar las largas horas para mantenerlo perfectamente peinado para evitar las quejas de mi estricta abuela, era una de las razones para habérmelo cortado. Además, si hablamos de melenas hermosas, mi irlandesa y mi americana poseen unas soberbias.

Reí para mis adentros, no sólo por el infortunio de Smith, sino porque el aforismo que nos permeaba la existencia, y que tanto discutíamos, volvía a manifestarse: la historia, en medidas macro y nanoscópicas, siempre se repetía. Estando un momento a solas, palpando la metálica sensación de mis nuevas insignias, me permití meditar en lo mucho que había progresado desde que puse una pierna fuera del crucero de transporte, forjando una nueva vida en este país tan pequeño, pero tan interesante. Amistades auténticas, un empleo sobresaliente, y dos perfectas mujeres que me entregaron su corazón. Quizás yo no me considerara una persona remarcable, pero sin duda estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas, a quienes les debo todo.

La puerta sonó, sacándome de mis ilaciones privadas.

– " _¡Komm herein!_ "

– "¿Qué dijo?" – Oí musitar una voz masculina.

– "Creo que podemos pasar." – Le respondió una mujer.

La perilla giró y permitió el paso a unas muy agradables visitas. Uno de ellos, era un hombre de facciones latinas, con una próstesis que reemplazaba a su pierna perdida; la otra, una mujer minotauro de hermoso cabello castaño y un aire casi maternal.

– "Amanda, Roberto." – Les sonreí a los invitados. – "Qué gusto verlos de nuevo."

– "Igualmente, Aria." – Respondió el mexicano.

– "Y la tardanza." – Añadió la minotauro. – "Hemos estado ocupados, especialmente Robie."

– "Descuiden, que apenas si hoy recuperé la consciencia." – Contesté. Ahí noté un delicioso aroma. – "Hmm, ¿qué huele tan bien por aquí?"

– "¡Ah, les trajimos un poco de gastronomía gala a las heroínas del momento!" – Anunció la francesa con una sonrisa, mostrando un recipiente con comida. – "Meroune nos informó que ustedes podrían recibir alimentos, espero no sea contra las reglas después de todo."

– "No se preocupen, su majestad Lorelei les otorga inmunidad diplomática." – Bromeé. – "¿Viajaron desde Asaka?"

– "Sí, directo hacia aquí." – Dijo el soldado. – "De hecho, es una tremenda coincidencia que hayamos elegido este día para visitarlas. Lala nos envió un mensaje hace dos días, informándonos de que Dyne y Cetania habían despertado."

– "Queríamos venir a verlas cuanto antes, pero desde lo ocurrido en la fábrica, la cantidad de trabajo para los miembros de BrutalCorp se ha cuadruplicado." – Prosiguió la bovina, colocando los envases en la mesa contigua. – "Y si crees que los clientes que los contrataron se mostraban paranoicos, deberías haber visto cómo se encontraba Robie."

– "Oh, vamos, Amanda; sólo intentaba mantenerte a salvo."

– "Prohibirme salir hasta que todo tu equipo asegurara la zona era demasiado." – Retrucó. – "Ni que fuera la emperatriz de Roma para necesitar mi guardia pretoriana."

– "Bueno, al menos mi hermana no se quejó el sentirse como una VIP."

– "Más bien, no quería reprender a su consanguíneo frente a sus subordinados. En todo caso, hoy pudimos tener el día libre. Es una suerte que hayas despertado, Aria." – Replicó la europea, abriendo uno de los recipientes, revelando unas tartitas calientes. – "Es _quiche aug champignons_ ; cocina tradicional de la región de Champagne. Queso, jamón, champiñones, nuez moscada, una pizca de pimienta negra con aceite de oliva, y el toquecito extra de la receta familiar. ¿Qué te parece?"

Mi estómago gruñendo fue toda la respuesta que la vaquita necesitaba.

– "Las tripas nunca mienten." – Rió el latino. – "Sabemos que son pequeñas, pero eran para que pasaran desapercibidas en caso de que estuviera prohibido. Nos sentimos como la Resistencia Francesa, traficando armas durante la invasión de Normandía."

– "Ah, ah, muy mal, Rob." – Moví mi dedo índice, negativamente. – "Me temo que deberé reportarte con la _Hauptsturmführerin_ von Smith, por contrabando."

– "Nada de eso, _Frau_ Jaëgersturm." – Amanda me entregó la bandeja de comida. – "Se encuentra herida, sola, y rodeada por la Brigada Dufort, sin medio de escape alguno. No le queda más remedio que firmar la claudicación definitiva."

Siguiendo nuestra improvisada representación histriónica, corté un trocito de la tarta con la cuchara y, con vanagloriosa suntuosidad, trasladé la pieza hasta mi boca para ser degustada por mi exigente paladar. Firmé afónicamente mi rendición incondicional al imbuirme por completo la fastuosidad del franco platillo. La deífica sensación del queso y los champiñones homogéneamente combinados con el jamón salado, envueltos en la seráfica sapidez que la nuez moscada, y lo que deduje era un pequeño indicio de vino, crearon una apoteosis de sabor en mis papilas gustativas.

Estaba exquisito.

Aunque yo era totalmente devota a las maravillas cisorias de mi amada irlandesa, su estancia permanente le había impedido el demostrar sus dotes en la cocina durante toda la semana. Y dado que mi dieta por todos esos días había consistido en invasivas infusiones intravenosas y el insípido desayuno congelado que el hospital servía, el volver a hincarle el diente a una verdadera obra de arte comestible era como probar un poco del paraíso. Tal vez Amanda no sea una valkiria nórdica, pero me había provisto de un pedacito del festín eterno del Valhalla. Qué hermoso es estar viva.

– "¿Y bien, general? ¿Aceptará el armisticio?" – Cuestionó Roberto, continuando el juego. – "¿O deberemos recurrir a medidas más drásticas para hacerle depositar las armas?"

– "Parece que la Gran Germania deberá admitir una justa derrota, _Herr_ García. Mi estómago no puede repeler sabrosura de tal magnitud." – Di otro bocado. – "Hmm, felicidades, Amanda, está de rechupete. Les gradezco, en verdad."

– " _Avec plaisir_ , Aria. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes." – Sonrió la aludida. – "Y, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué dice la cazadragones de Sparassus?"

– "¿Así es como me llaman en los medios?" – Fui por el cuarto bocado. Mi apetito regresó con una venganza. – "En serio, no tengo idea de qué es lo que cuentan las noticias de nosotras. ¿Al menos no salí tan fea?"

– "Bueno, más allá del sensacionalismo habitual y los memes que inundan las redes sociales, creo que las han pintado de manera positiva." – Opinó García. – "Eso sí, la mayoría de los detalles de su proeza son conjeturas basadas en los reportes oficiales de la policía y las mujeres rescatadas. Pero aunque ninguna de ustedes ha presentado su versión de la historia, prácticamente casi todo el mundo no las baja de heroínas. Y digo 'casi' porque los trabajadores del puerto siguen molestos por toda la destrucción causada."

– "Que recuperen el cuerpo de la nidhögg y vendan sus partes. Pagarán bien en el mercado negro." – Ya casi acababa mi plato. – "Me gané esta cicatriz, una más grande en la espalda, un brazo vendado y un vago olor a sangre y pescado, todo por protegerlos de morir incinerados. Y no hablemos de lo que pasamos en la maldita fábrica. Joder, esperen a ver a Dyne y comprenderán."

– "Lo sabemos, las lúgubres noticias no se hicieron esperar." – Comentó la minotauro, entristecida. – "No puedo imaginar lo que ustedes habrán sufrido. Incluso cuando Robie ha pasado por cosas similares y vivimos en el mismo apartamento, tampoco soy capaz de concebirlo, me abruma, y asusta. Empero, puedo comprender el enorme sacrificio que él, ustedes, todos los cuerpos de seguridad, realizan a diario. Poner su vida ante todo, arriesgarla por un ideal tan noble, creo que es demasiado admirable para la persona común, y creo que por eso es que no todos son capaces de apreciar tan abnegadas acciones. Pero pueden contar con que la mayoría del país… ¡No, del mundo! Les estamos más que agradecidos por lo que unos pocos de ustedes hacen por tantos de nosotros."

Concluyendo su pequeño monólogo, la cabeza baja de la francesa fue acariciada por su sonriente compañero, arrancándole una sonrisa a esos labios previamente arqueados hacia el sur, y borrando las lágrimas que comenzaron a manifestarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. El brillo de la alegría volvía a iluminar a la gala, como evidenciaban sus animadas orejas y cola bovinas. Y también a mí, pues su discurso cargaba con todo el peso de la verdad en cada inspirada palabra que pronunciaba. Amanda me recordó la manera en que Lala me alentaba en continuar adelante con este sueño, incluso si mi existencia se mantenía en juego en el proceso. Los paralelos con Roberto eran más que evidentes; ambos contábamos con fastuosas mujeres de enorme corazón, uno hecho de oro puro.

Sin contar que, sin duda, debían tener una paciencia aún mayor para poder soportarnos.

Era precisamente aquello lo que aún continuaba aflorando en mí de vez en cuando, detrás de mi cabeza, como una frugal voz que susurraba pequeñas dosis de incómoda realidad fatalista dentro de ésta, recordándome el estrés que tan peligrosa profesión imponía encima de las espaldas de nuestros seres queridos. La irlandesa me había reiterado su apoyo eterno, pero mi testaruda y recalcitrante inseguridad me hacía seguir indagando en un tema que ya debería haber dado por cerrado. Miré al latino, contemplando la prótesis robótica que había reemplazado su miembro inferior. Si había alguien que podría comprender perfectamente mis temores, era un veterano como el mexicano.

– "¿Rob?" – Le llamé. – "Si no te molesta, ¿podríamos hablar a solas? Es un asunto delicado."

– "Por supuesto." – Asintió el mencionado. Miró a su compañera. – "Amanda, ¿nos darías unos minutos, por favor?"

– "Oh, claro, _je comprends_. De todas formas, necesito llevarles sus platillos a las demás." – La minotauro se hizo con los demás recipientes. – "Están en la habitación contigua, ¿cierto?"

– "Así es. Estoy segura que les alegrarás el día." – Le sonreí. – "Gracias por todo, Amanda."

Esgrimiendo otra de esas fulgurantes sonrisas, la francesa se retiró, dejándome sola con su casero. No hizo preguntas, no cuestionó la razón de mi particular solicitud; entendía el significado que encerraba tan personal petición. Era posible que ya hubiera pasado por algo similar con García, tal vez más de una vez. Conocía el protocolo habitual, si es que puede llamársele así, de esta clase de situaciones. Y por parte del subteniente, tampoco ofreció otra cosa que no fuera una mirada de entendimiento implícito, como un viejo guerrero que discernía el temor de uno de sus reclutas y debía ofrecerle consejo. Con más experiencia que yo, únicamente le bastaba observar mi comportamiento para deducir lo que tendría de decir. Se sentó en la silla a lado de mí, esperando que iniciara.

– "Smith estuvo aquí, hace unos momentos, quizás se encontraron con ella mientras se retiraba." – Mencioné. Él asintió. – "Por mis ilustres logros, dijo ella, me ascendió a sargento primero. Estoy al mando de MOE ahora."

– "Felicidades, Aria." – Congratuló el latino, ofreciendo la mano. – "Lo mereces."

– " _Danke schön_." – La estreché. – "Pero…"

– "¿Temes no ser una buena líder? ¿Requieres asesoramiento para un mando eficiente?"

– "¿Eh? No, nada eso. Con MON, Dyne y mi formación en Sparassus tengo suficiente experiencia a mi alcance." – Negué con la cabeza. – "Una de las ventajas de pasar toda la vida tomando órdenes es que aprendes el proceso de cómo darlas también. En realidad, mi duda es sobre…"

– "No te preocupas por ti, sino por los que amas. Por lo que pueda pasarles a partir de ahora."

– "Sí…" – Suspiré, después de una breve pausa. – "¿Cómo lo…?"

– "He tenido esa mirada antes, Aria. La contemplé muchas veces frente al espejo." – Aseguró. – "Incluso podría afirmar que aún la avizoro en ocasiones, en mis momentos más vulnerables. Sé lo que es contemplar por primera vez el infierno en carne propia, compañera. Conozco las cicatrices que dejan dentro de ti, y estoy más que acostumbrado a que dudemos de nosotros mismos, por más que todos insistan en que no hay que mortificarse."

– "¿Cómo lograste minimizar ese temor?"

– "Afortunadamente, cuento con una buena amiga y una amorosa familia que siempre están ahí para ofrecerme el apoyo necesario, como una muleta metafórica para mi alma." – Sonrió, tenuemente. – "Aunque jamás hubiera perdido mi pierna, yo hubiera caído en más de una ocasión de no ser por ellos. Los protejo con ahínco porque no sería nada sin tan invaluable sostén moral."

No había duda, sabía exactamente lo que me agobiaba.

– "Y esa es precisamente la razón de todo esto." – Argüí. – "Lala me dice que no me preocupe, que ella es más fuerte de lo que pienso, y estoy seguro que el resto de mi familia diría lo mismo. Y sé que tienen razón, que me alentaron a tomar tan importante decisión porque estaban completamente de acuerdo con ésta en primer lugar. Pero, aún así, el pavor de que mi profesión los volverá blanco del resquemor criminal sigue presente. Dime, Roberto, tú que vienes de una nación actualmente azotada por la inicua violencia, ¿cómo lo sobrellevaste?"

Él miró hacia la ventana, echando un vistazo a una fugaz mariposa que revoloteaba afuera en ese momento. Exhaló, con un dejo de pesadez.

– "Con mucha dificultad." – Replicó. – "Sí, conozco a las termitas de la ansiedad que te carcomen el alma. Mi primera misión en el ejército mexicano, fue en el norte del país, cerca de la frontera estadounidense. Habíamos dado con el paradero de un capo del narco y sus secuaces, desatándose todo en un violento tiroteo. Yo estaba ahí sólo como apoyo, siendo apenas un novato, pero el horrísono estruendo de los proyectiles siendo detonados, el observar como las mortales balas volaban encima de nuestras cabezas, el traqueteo de las armas interpretando una cacofonía dantesca; eso jamás se me borrará de la mente. La primera experiencia real en el campo de batalla marca un antes y un después en ti. Te transforma.

¿Recuerdas lo que platicamos durante la fiesta de Mio? ¿Sobre cómo la moral las abandonaría paulatinamente entre más bajaran por la madriguera del conejo, cual trágicas Alicias en su país de las pesadillas? Bueno, ahora sabes a lo que me refería. A todos nos sucede, sin excepción alguna. Estoy seguro que la semilla de la discordia fue sembrada desde los atentados del centro comercial, pero en esa ocasión, al ser una heroína 'anónima', por así decirle, tu preocupación se limitó a tu propia capacidad de volver a lograr algo de la misma magnitud. Lo superaste y te uniste a MOE, pero el miedo continuaba ahí, escondido entre las capas del sedimento de la psiquis.

Y ahora, que viviste lo que nadie la vida debería experimentar, el temor regresa con resquemor, fortalecido por la frescura del trauma emocional, filtrándose por tus heridas y alimentándose de éstas como un parásito, acrecentando las yagas, envenenándote con la incertidumbre. Te empiezas a preguntar, ¿qué sucederá cuando yo no esté ahí, para salvarles? ¿Quién será el valiente Áyax con escudo de siete capas que rescate a Helena y la proteja de las hordas troyanas, cuando Odiseo no se halle presente? ¿En verdad vale la pena arriesgar la vida por otros, cuando lo más importante es velar por los nuestros?

¿Y sabes algo? Nuestras sospechas no son infundadas.

En México, dominado casi en su totalidad por el narcotráfico, basta con que sepan que perteneces a alguna institución de la justicia para que tu familia esté en la mira de la peor escoria criminal que existe. Incluso cuando nos asegurábamos de jamás mostrar la cara y ocultar nuestras identidades con absoluto hermetismo, cada día que colocábamos un pie fuera de nuestro hogar, y nos encaminábamos a acabar con el cáncer que infectaba a la patria, podría ser la última vez que lo viéramos habitado. Diablos, la situación es tan desastrosa que daba igual si estabas incluso del lado de los malos; la muerte no tiene bandos preferidos.

Cada vez que me dirigía por las calles de mi México, en camino a mi morada, luego de extendidas ausencias por estar al servicio del país, me preocupaba si al regresar y cruzar la puerta principal, aún encontraría a quienes siempre, sin falta, me recibían con una sonrisa, besos y abrazos, para disfrutar como la disfuncional, pero sumamente amorosa familia que éramos. No estábamos ajenos al caos que esos malditos sicarios habían desatado en toda la nación, siendo precisamente un encuentro muy, pero muy doloroso lo que me motivó a querer combatirlos en primer lugar. Sé lo que es perder a alguien sumamente importante a manos de la execrable violencia, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada mientras la sangre de los inocentes se esparce por el suelo, tiñéndolo de un fúnebre tinte rojo.

Es ahí cuando el hombre que ves ahora, el denodado héroe, como me consideran, se quiebra.

El miedo es ponzoñoso, es un virus que se esparce por todo el cuerpo y se apodera de nuestra mente, absorbiéndonos la vida, lenta y parsimoniosamente, hasta dejarnos secos. Me he despertado en medio de la noche, confundido, ofuscado, incapaz de ordenar las ilaciones de mis redes sinápticas. Pronto, toda esa valentía que uno irradiaba al principio, se transforma en terror. Es decir, si uno, que ha entrenado por años y está dispuesto a arrastrarse por el pestífero fango, sacrificando su propia integridad mental en el proceso, sufre tales ataques de pánico desesperado… ¿qué puede hacer un simple civil, como nuestra familia, cuando el mundo arde a su alrededor? ¿Qué sucederá cuando las llamas del odio los alcancen también?

Pero es entonces, en ese preciso momento, en el nadir de nuestra existencia, en el punto de quiebre máximo, que no debemos olvidar el motivo que justifica todo ese sufrimiento, y erradica todo apocamiento que el miedo, nuestro enemigo eterno, haya tratado de sembrar. Dime, Aria, como germana, ¿cuál era la táctica militar que llevó a un país como Alemania, recién reconstruido de una depresión económica y una aplastadora derrota en la Gran Guerra, a conquistar a una nación tan poderosa como Francia? Ésta última fue la piedra en el zapato teutón por los cuatro años que duró el primer conflicto… y los alemanes los acabaron en menos de seis semanas.

La _Blitzkrieg_ , la guerra relámpago, se basa en no darle tiempo de reacción al enemigo.

Lo sabes perfectamente. El ejército germano avanzó a un paso que tomó por absoluta sorpresa, no sólo a Francia, sino a toda Europa. Polonia lo comprobó primero en 1939, con los Países Bajos y Bélgica siendo subyugados por el puño Nazi después. Todo porque nadie pudo prever un ataque a tal escala contra alguien tan perfectamente preparado como el país que venció al atacante previamente. Y así, como los franceses vieron a la esvástica alzarse sobre la torre Eiffel, absortos por una derrota tan humillante, los criminales que nosotros combatimos resultarán demasiado sorprendidos por el ataque devastador que nosotros les lanzaremos.

Cada batalla que nosotros libramos, cada célula criminal que colocamos tras las rejas, cada cargamento ilícito que detenemos, cada infierno por el que vivimos, es para evitar que esos pérfidos desalmados, tengan oportunidad de posar sus abominables garras en la sociedad. Tú y yo, compañera, somos lo mismo: exterminadores. Los guardianes velan en busca del enemigo, esperan por él, vigilan el perímetro con ojos avispados, reaccionando cuando éste aparece. Pero nosotros no esperamos a que el lobo decida entrar al gallinero para poder saltarle encima, sino que vamos directamente a su guarida, sin previo aviso, incluso si nos encontramos rodeados de sus aliados.

Y los degollamos.

Porque no hay que esperar a que el niño se ahogue para tapar el pozo. Si podemos evitar que el asesino clave el cuchillo antes de rondar por las calles, entonces habremos ganado desde el inicio. Ya sea alguien como yo, destruyendo una fábrica clandestina de anfetaminas, o ustedes irrumpiendo en un laboratorio donde se llevan a cabo inhumanos experimentos; siempre estaremos ahí, primero que nadie. Y no dejaremos que nadie ose amenazar lo que estimamos, lo que amamos, lo que creemos. Luchamos para prevenir, luchamos para salvar, luchamos para inspirar…"

El mexicano se acercó, dándose un brioso golpe en el pecho, lleno de convicción en sus encendidos ojos.

– "Luchamos… para que nadie tenga que preocuparse jamás."

Con tan lacónica declamación, García cerró regiamente su inspirado soliloquio. Y también pudo apaciguar mis inquietudes. Necesitaba eso, requería de las palabras de un verdadero veterano para que, por fin, aquello que yo ya sabía, lograra vencer a mi terca negatividad y aceptarlo de una buena vez por todas. A veces, por más que estemos enterados de la verdad, por más que la evidencia se pasee frente a nuestras narices, es necesario que alguien más, con mayor experiencia, nos despeje de la duda de la inseguridad. Y me alegraba que contara con alguien tan noble para ello.

– " _Danke schön_ , Roberto. Tienes toda la razón." – Le sonreí. – "Disculpa que tuvieras que perder el tiempo recordándole a esta cabeza dura algo tan obvio."

– "Ah, descuida, amiga, no es nada." – Desestimó con la mano. – "Yo ya debía tener harta a mi hermana cuando le tocaba hacerla de psicóloga cada vez que me sentía mal."

– "¿Qué hay de Amanda?"

– "Aún no recibe el honor." – Rió tenuemente. – "Pero hablando en serio, será tu familia la que más te ayudará a superar esta clase de dificultades existenciales. Nadie te comprenderá mejor que ésta."

– "Lo sé, no sé qué rayos estaría haciendo sin toda la gente que he conocido aquí. Sin las mujeres que amo." – Suspiré. – "Probablemente seguiría laborando como prisionera de guerra en el _Fried Harpy_ , usando un gorrito con olor a cucaracha. Santa Arachne, dime que los medios no han revivido ese rumor."

– "¿De qué hablas?"

– "Nada, nada." – Me apresuré a desestimar lo anterior. Qué suerte que no está enterado. – "Y, además del trabajo, ¿qué cuentas de BrutalCorp? ¿Los envían a misiones antiterroristas también?"

– "No, de hecho, mi división no posee esa clase de autorización. La comparación de hace un momento la hice refiriéndome a mis tiempos en el ejército mexicano." – Dilucidó. – "Actualmente soy un guardaespaldas. Ya sabes, políticos, embajadores, estrellas internacionales, toda clase de cliente que requiera de seguridad profesional; y que pueda costearla."

– "¿Alguien interesante? ¿Alguna estrella de cine?"

– "Sólo a una cantante y uno que otro ricachón con posesiones valiosas. Nada inusual, aún."

– "Es mejor así. Imagina que te hallaras escoltando a alguien importante, como una regente o heredera al trono de alguna nación lejana." – Opiné. – "Un pequeño rasguño a la princesa Cachemira de Quedabienlejostán, ¡y boom! Se declara la Tercera Guerra Mundial."

O que sean tan bobos como esas trabajadoras de TALIO, según palabras de Kimihito. Eso de confundir el nombre de Mero por Suu es algo que esperaríamos de algún manga barato, escrito por alguna especie de crustáceo de solitarias tendencias. _Scheisse_ , ¿de dónde saco esta clase de metáforas tan absurdas? ¿Qué clase de amateur escribe la historia de mi vida?

– "Para eso tenemos divisiones especializadas en esa clase de clientes." – Contestó. – "Yo y mi equipo no lidiamos con asuntos tan excesivamente delicados. Eso no nos hace menos efectivos, claro."

– "¿Tu equipo? ¿Estás al mando del tuyo?"

– "Sí, en la División de Choque. Sloan, Mizuki, Dina, Catalina y Janet." – Enumeró. – "Las dos últimas son paisanas tuyas. Saltarina y Tarántula, respectivamente."

– "¿En serio? Bueno, entonces tus afirmaciones de ser competentes deben ser genuinas." – Comenté. – "Pero lo serían más si alguna de ellas estuviera al mando."

– "¡Hey!"

– "Broma, broma." – Reí. – "¿Y cómo te tratan? ¿Comprobaste la excelente disciplina teutona de nuestras ejemplares ciudadanas?"

– "Si te refieres a que desobedecen órdenes y no tienen reparos en hacérmelo saber, entonces sí." – Replicó. – "Catalina al menos se comporta, pero Janet… No te ofendas, Aria, pero en serio que hay tremendos pelmazos en tu patria."

– "Si no lo sabré. Mi abuela era peor que Hitler, créeme. Y al menos el Führer amaba a los animales." – Revelé. – "Una vez rescaté a una langosta herida en la playa, a punto de ser devorada por un pulpo, y la llevé a casa. La puse en una vieja pecera y la alimenté; le gustaban las papitas. Al día siguiente, al volver de la escuela, la vieja Diva la había servido con mantequilla y cebollines. Estaba sabrosa y todo, ¡pero Pincitas merecía una muerte más digna!"

Y para colmo, me soltó el estómago, aunque no iba a revelárselo.

– "Híjole, y creí que la chancla voladora doble de mi madre era para tener pesadillas." – Opinó. – "Descanse en paz, Pincitas."

– "Como sea, gente pesada hay en todo el mundo, Rob. No dejes que unas cuantas semillas podridas te arruinen el día." – Aseguré. – "Además, las Tarántulas en sí son problemáticas. Una de ellas casi me arranca los pedipalpos cuando yo era policía en Weidmann; todo porque una vecina Tejedora le había dejado marcas de colmillos en el cuello a un hombre que la Peluda había reclamado meses antes, denotándolo como suyo. ¿Seguro que no intentaste coquetear con alguien que le gusta a la tal Janet?"

– "Claro que no. No ando de donjuán por ahí con mi equipo, Aria." – Protestó. – "Es decir, Mizuki está tan amargada como la Peluda; Dina, una wyvern, ya tiene pareja; y Catalina me recuerda a una pequeña demasiado joven. ¿Quién me queda? ¿Sloan? ¿Ese condenado demente escocés?"

– "Bueno, viendo que aún no vemos anillo alguno en el dedo de la vaquita, quizás signifique que juegas para el otro equipo."

– "Ah, conque a esas vamos, ¿no?" – Sonrió maliciosamente, aceptando el reto. – "Pues siento decepcionarte, araña, porque únicamente tengo ojos para las féminas. De hecho, soy tan macho que en mi cita con Bina, a pesar de haber perdido una apuesta, recibí mi merecido premio en forma de ósculo."

– "Oh, ¿en serio?"

– "Así es. La pelirroja no pudo resistirse a mi encanto mexicano y hombría regia." – Se cruzó de brazos, jactanciosamente. – "Claro, fue sólo un besito en la mejilla, pero cerró la noche apoteósicamente. Incluso me atrevo a decir que estuvo a centímetros de otorgármelo en la boca."

– "Y dime, casanova…" – Me acerqué a él. – "De haber sucedido, ¿le hubieras rechazado?"

– "¿Bromeas? Aunque esté literalmente muerta, Zombina es carne de primera." – Declaró, acercándose también. – "Y me encanta comer bien."

– "Yo llegué primero, Rob; fui la primera en posar mis seis globos oculares en las orbes heterocromáticas de la teniente." – Hice mueca maliciosa. – "No intentes robarle su presa a una cazadora, podría irte mal."

– "Oh, ¿en serio?" – Contestó, imitándome. – "Pues lo siento, sargento Jaëgersturm, porque soy igual que Pancho Villa: con sus viejas a la orilla. Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala; y a esa zombi le voy a poner unos buenos arrimo-"

– "¡Roberto García de la Madrid!"

Igual que un relámpago partiendo el cielo con estruendoso destello, paralizando todo alrededor con el atronador trueno que le sigue, el ambiente enmudeció de inmediato al escuchar tan estentórea voz declarar el nombre completo del soldado. El mexicano permanecía inmóvil, perfectamente inerte, en la pose que había adoptado previamente, como si el tiempo hubiera sido congelado. Quizás eso hubiera sido lo mejor, porque detrás del yerto hombre, una muy, pero muy seria Amanda se mantenía erguida y de brazos cruzados. Sus orejas bovinas retenían una horizontalidad geométricamente perfecta; su cola bóvida se arqueaba en una 'U', como la de un escorpión.

Para completar tan tétrica imagen, los enormes cuernos en su cabeza y la pétrea expresión, ornamentados por un par de ojos de lúgubre mirada, le otorgaban a la francesa el aspecto necesario para avasallar no sólo a su compañero, sino también a esta estupefacta araña, quien únicamente se limitaba a contemplar, hecha bolita en su cama, el afásico juicio al cual el latino estaba siendo sometido. Y por la forma en que el cardiógrafo comenzó a emitir un pitido continuo, simulando la ausencia de ritmo cardiaco, el veredicto no parecía muy favorable para el subteniente. La tercera intervención francesa en México acababa de dar comienzo.

– "¿A-Amanda?" – Habló finalmente Roberto, rompiendo el estado de maniquí. – "¿C-cuando entraste?"

– "¿Realmente importa, mariscal García?" – Replicó la aludida, con una escalofriante circunspección. – "Empero, me gustaría que ratificara su anterior declaración respecto a cierta occisa, si fuera tan amable."

– "¡Espera, Amandita, no es lo que crees!" – Él se apresuró a levantar las manos en gesto defensivo. – "¡Sólo estábamos bromeando! ¡Aria, dile que es cierto! ¡Sólo jugábamos!"

Pero aquella solicitud no podría ser completada, pues yo, haciendo uso de mis capacidades histriónicas, fingía haberme rendido a la influencia de Morfeo. Lo lamento, Rob, pero así como tu país se mantuvo neutral en la Gran Guerra, cuando la oferta por parte de Alemania por recuperar su territorio perdido fue interceptada por los americanos, yo me mantendré al margen del inminente conflicto. Además, no quiero volver a perder la consciencia por otra semana. Con sumo cuidado, mantuve mi ojo superior derecho, el más oculto de todos, entreabierto; tampoco quería perderme la ejecución.

– " _¿Et tu, Aria?_ " – Se lamentó el soldado, parafraseando las últimas palabras de Julio César.

– " _Alea iacta est._ " – Replicó la minotauro, ingeniosamente empleando también al emperador romano. – "Creo que es hora de irnos, mariscal. Despídase."

– "Pero… aún no visito a Cetania y Dyne."

– "Es mi deber reportar que ambas se encuentran descansando, y sería de exigua educación el molestarlas en este momento." – Contestó la gala. Tronó sus dedos, con poca sutileza. – "Aunque conozco una manera para que pueda acompañarlas, mariscal…"

– "N-no gracias, señora." – Respondió García, con tono marcial. Se volteó a mi dirección. – "Nos vemos, Aria. Si ves a mi hermana, dile que yo fui quien le rompió su tarea de matemáticas en la primaria."

– "Ya es hora." – La francesa lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, casi arrastrándolo. – "Vámonos."

– "¡Espera, el recipiente de la comida…!"

– "Luego volveré por éste. De prisa." – Miró en mi dirección. – " _Au revoir, Aria. Remets-toi vite._ "

Con eso, ambos salieron por la puerta. Fue ella quien se encargó de cerrarla, usando tal fuerza que pude discernir el sonido de la madera crujiendo al ser estampada. Esperando unos segundos, hasta que pude estar segura de que la francófona no iba a recrear al mítico toro humanoide del laberinto de Minos, atravesándome con uno de sus cuernos, finalmente pude relajarme y reconectar el cable del cardiógrafo a mi brazo, escuchando de nuevo el intermitente pitido de mi acelerado corazón. _Scheisse_ , si el demonio existe, debe ser francés. Con razón nos derrotaron dos veces. Mis indagaciones mentales sobre el posible origen mefistofélico de los habitantes de la Galia fueron interrumpidas cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.

– " _Totcher, ¿kann ich reinkommen?_ " – Me preguntaron.

– " _Ja, komm herein._ " – Le respondí. Él entró. – "No tienes que pedir permiso para verme, papá."

– "Es la costumbre, hija." – Replicó, quitándose la boina. – "Créeme, cuando abres sin avisar, puedes descubrir que al coronel del regimiento le gustaba llevar las hombres de color a su oficina, y no precisamente porque apreciara la diversidad racial."

– "Ya me imagino. O más bien, no quiero hacerlo." – Hice mueca de horror. – "¿Qué hiciste cuando descubriste esos… íntimos intercambios culturales?"

– "Me degradaron de teniente segundo. Tardé tres años en volver a ser capitán." – Rió tenuemente, sentándose. – "Espero que no te haya heredado mi mala suerte."

– "Un poquito." – Señalé sardónicamente mi cicatriz. – "¿Dónde está _mutti_?"

– "En el baño. Le dije que la comida canadiense le iba a sentar mal, pero no me hizo caso." – Encogió los hombros. – "De cualquier forma, ¿Quiénes eran el barbudo y la vaquita que acaban de salir?"

– "Roberto y Amanda, un par de buenos amigos nuestros." – Apunté al recipiente vacío. – "Nos trajeron comida francesa a las tres. Quedó un pedacito de quiche, pruébalo."

– "Hey, está rico. Y nosotros gastando demasiado en un restaurante de segunda." – Opinó, degustándolo. – "¿Qué hizo el tal Roberto? El pobre tenía expresión de ternera llevada al matadero."

– "Comprobó que no hay que ponerle los cuernos a una minotauro." – Bromeé. – "Eso me recuerda, papá, ¿nunca buscaste otra mujer después que mamá se fuera? Veinte años son muchos hasta para un cura."

– "Aunque te sorprenda, _Töchterlein_ , soy un hombre de palabra." – Afirmó. – "Le prometí fidelidad absoluta a Vera, y lo he cumplido fielmente desde nuestro último encuentro. Y como ves, mi perseverancia rindió frutos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

– "Ya que en Sparassus nunca volvemos a ver a nuestros padres, y sin nada que los ate a sus arácnidas parejas, no es raro que la mayoría de la población suela poseer parientes que jamás conocerán." – Dilucidé. – "¿Tampoco tienes hermanos, primos?"

– "Me temo que soy hijo único, Aria. Mis padres, tus abuelos, se conocieron durante la Segunda Guerra." – Explicó él, recargándose en el asiento. – "Tu abuelo, también llamado Helmutt, se encontraba enfermo por el cautiverio soviético, y él era joven al ser liberado, éste lo debilitó en demasía. Murió cuando yo era pequeño."

– "¿Cautiverio? ¿El abuelo luchó en la guerra?"

Suspirando, observó al techo. Tal parecía que esa especie de ritual era algo común, cuando uno se veía obligado a recordar recuerdos nada gratos. Me sentí un poco mal por hacerle eso a mi progenitor.

– " _Röttenführer_ de la 12ª _SS-Panzer-Division "Hitlerjugend"_ , en el 25º Regimiento _Panzergrenadier_. Era artillero de ametralladora." – Declaró. – "Capturado en marzo de 1945, en Hungría, durante la Ofensiva del Lago Balatón. Tuvo suerte de ser eximido por tener apenas diecisiete años, la mayoría del 6º Ejército _SS Panzer_ fue masacrado por los rusos. Lo liberaron en el 55, demacrado como una momia; aunque fue la guerra, no el aislamiento, lo que realmente le succionó la vida. Encontró a tu abuela y vivieron juntos hasta su fallecimiento."

– "¿Fue bueno contigo?"

– "Lo fue, hija. Era un hombre justo, aunque severo. Éramos granjeros, y me enseñó el valor del trabajo duro, y a apreciar las pocas cosas que podríamos obtener en nuestra modesta situación económica." – Remembró. – "Jamás le pregunté lo que vivió o hizo durante la guerra, ningún veterano deseaba recordar una época tan violenta. Ignoro si cometió crímenes de guerra, aunque es muy probable. Le gustaba beber, posiblemente para olvidarse de tan dolorosas memorias. Eso no cambió mi opinión de él, lo extrañé mucho cuando partió a la otra vida."

– "Lo siento, papá."

– " _So ist das Leben_ , Aria. Además, el me inspiró a volverme tanquista, lo que me llevó a conocer a tu madre." – Sonrió. – "Las cosas suceden por alguna razón, hija. Y si perseveramos, hallaremos el lado bueno es éstas."

– "Concuerdo, papá." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "Desde que llegué aquí, a pesar de toda esta locura en la que estoy metida, encontré la verdadera felicidad."

– "¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida, mi pequeña?"

Tal como si esas palabras hubieran invocado un hechizo, la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez revelando a justamente quien deseaba ver: Lala. Habiendo ella vuelto de estar con mis amigas, y seguramente también de platicar con Amanda, la nativa del Éire entró con paso parsimonioso al notar a mi padre, sin duda preguntándose de quién podría tratarse. Aunque el evidente atuendo germano parecía ser una pista bastante obvia, el desconcierto la hizo olvidarse de tales detalles. Mi progenitor también se sorprendió al atisbar a la peliblanca. No debía haber muchas Abismales donde él residía, o al menos no muchas dullahans.

– "¿Qué especie de liminal es ella, hija?" – Me susurró mi progenitor, en alemán, sin dejar de verla.

– "Una dullahan." – Musité. – "Mensajera de la muerte; una segadora de almas, del folklor irlandés."

– "Ah, irlandesa. Ya veo." – Asintió. – "Es muy bonita."

– "Heredé tu buen gusto, papá." – Reí tenuemente. – "Y te doy toda la razón."

– "Sin duda. Mira qué trasero se carga."

– "No me hagas golpearte, _vater_." – Dije con seriedad.

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué dije?"

– " _¿A chuisle?_ " – Habló la aludida, aún extrañada. – "¿Quién es el caballero que te acompaña?"

– "Oh, permítame presentarme, señorita." – Mi padre se levantó y se acercó, ofreciendo su mano. – "Soy Helmutt Jäger, para servirle. Mucho gusto en conocerla."

– "Helmutt Jäger…" – Los ojos de la peliblanca se abrieron de repente. – "Por Azathoth…"

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

– "¡N-nada! ¡Ignore mi nulo estupor en este momento!" – La dullahan, nerviosa, se apresuró a estrecharle la mano. – "S-soy Lala, ¡una orgullosa hija del E-Eterno Abismo!; ¡La jueza de la vida y la muerte!; ¡El inescapable omega de la efímera existencia de los inermes mortales!; ¡La omnipotente mensajera de-!"

– "Será una azulita bastante teatral, pero es todo un amor cuando la conoces bien." – Injerí. – "¿Cierto, _Spatzi_?"

– "¡A-Aria!" – Protestó una apenada dullahan. – "¡N-no frente a tu patriarca!"

– " _¿Spatzi?_ " – Se cuestionó mi padre. – "¿Son amigas cercanas? ¿Es también parte de tu equipo, hija?"

– "Ayúdenme a pararme primero, ¿vale?" – Sugerí. – "Ya me siento mucho mejor."

Concediéndome la solicitud, ambos me auxiliaron a levantarme de la cama. Después de una semana acostada, más la energía extra del platillo francés, mis piernas necesitaban estirarse. Una cazadora no puede estar demasiado tiempo inactiva. Tomándome de los hombros, mi progenitor y la irlandesa colocaron mis brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, fungiendo como muletas, mientras esperaban a que mis ocho piernas arácnidas tocaran el suelo. Las heridas en la espalda aún dolían al moverme, y la sensación se había exacerbado por el extenso tiempo reposando, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

Ya erguida, experimentando la familiar sensación del suelo, les agradecí a ambos y me coloqué frente a Lala, que continuaba apocada por el inesperado encuentro con quien era prácticamente su suegro. Era un día de sorpresas para todos, y éste apenas comenzaba. Sin darle tiempo de hablar, rodeé a la segadora con mis brazos (o el único que no estaba vendado) y, con la mayor ternura y pasión que pudiera reunir en ese preciso momento, junté sus perfectos labios con los míos, uniéndonos junto a nuestros corazones en un apoteósico baile de amor, simbolizado por el glorioso beso que compartíamos.

Después de varios segundos, degustando el apetitoso sabor de mi querida Abismal, sin realmente querer detener el ósculo, nos separamos, ostentando las mismas miradas idílicas que ocurrían después de cada contacto bucal. Nunca me cansaría de la seráfica sonrisa de la peliblanca, con sus níveos dientes haciendo perfecto juego contrastante con sus áureos globos oculares y el rubor en sus mejillas. Acariciando su añil barbilla con mi índice, volteé a ver a mi padre. Él nos contemplaba con una expresión de sorpresa y, si mis seis ojos no me engañaban, divisé una mueca de satisfacción formándose lentamente en su boca. Nosotras permanecimos calladas, esperando a que mi progenitor pronunciara la primera palabra.

– "No mentiré, hija, esto no me lo esperaba." – Habló finalmente él.

– " _So ist das Leben, vater._ " – Repliqué.

– "Lo sé. Es decir, besas exactamente igual que yo."

– "Ay, papá, no le quites lo bonito al momento." – Torcí la boca. – "En todo caso, ¿qué opinas de que tu pequeña pulguita sea lesbiana?"

– "Aria, soy tu padre, mi esposa es una arachne, una liminal." – Sonrió, comprensivo. – "¿Crees que hubiera vuelto a su lado si no soportara lo que el resto del mundo considera poco común?; ¿O que me importe lo que los demás piensan?; ¿Crees que me disgustaría algo tan natural como encontrar el amor?; ¿Especialmente si se trata de la felicidad de mi pequeña, el mayor orgullo que poseo? Además, estuve ausente por las dos décadas que llevas existiendo, ¿quién soy yo para decirte qué hacer con tu vida?"

– "Oh, bueno, lo decía porque tú y mamá se criaron en una época diferente, y…"

– " _Töchterlein_ , tu abuelo estuvo en las SS, combatió en ambos frentes de la guerra, incluso me inspiró a ser tanquista. Me influenció mucho, pero no me ves jurándole lealtad a ese demente austriaco y persiguiendo judíos, ¿verdad?" – Retrucó. – "¿O acaso tú eres tan cruel y fría, según palabras de tu propia madre, como la difunta Diva?"

– "Entiendo. Perdona por desconfiar." – Suspiré. Lo abracé entonces. – "Gracias por apoyarme, papá."

– "Siempre voy a quererte, Aria, igual que a tu madre. Nunca lo pongas en duda." – Acarició mi espalda, al ser más bajo que yo. – "Lo único que me importa, es que mi familia sea feliz."

– "Lo sé." – Volteé en dirección de la irlandesa. – "Además, ¿cómo podrías rechazar mi decisión, cuando mi novia es la más hermosa de este mundo?"

– "Aria…" – La aludida miró al suelo, ruborizada, pero sonriente. – "No exaltes tales lisonjas."

– "Muy cierto, _Töchterlein_ , sin duda es una belleza." – Agregó mi padre. – "El dorado de sus ojos combina muy bien con la piel azul."

– "Y aunque sea una mensajera de la muerte, su sonrisa me devuelve la vida cada vez que la veo." – Añadí. – "Ni Afrodita o Freyja se comparan con la deífica beldad de mi gloriosa _Spatzi_."

– "Veo que la consanguinidad también comparte la predilección por las melifluas zalamerías." – Opinó una muy sonrojada dullahan, disintiendo con la cabeza – "Empero, permítame expresar también mi gratitud por su magnificencia y aceptación, señor Jäger. Es de mi agrado el ver que es un hombre tan digno como _Mo chuisle_."

– "Eres de la familia ahora, Lala, llámame simplemente Helmutt." – Sugirió mi progenitor, guiñándole. – "Aunque si optas por 'suegro' o 'papá', no me opondré… nuerita."

– "En ese caso, ¡hola, suegrito!"

Aquella última frase no provino de los labios de la segadora. Todos dirigimos de inmediato la mirada hacia la puerta, encontrándonos con una recuperada Cetania, aún vendada de un ala y cojeando un poco de su pierna izquierda, pero sin perder la vivacidad que caracterizaba a la nativa de Montana. Era graciosamente paradójico cómo la falconiforme era la más sigilosa de MOE, la que se valía de las sombras y el cielo para mantenerse fuera del radar del enemigo, eventualmente sorprendiéndolo cuando menos se lo espera. Y aunque en esta ocasión, su inesperada aparición era algo similar a la metáfora anterior, la emplumada no se preocupó por mantener un perfil bajo, anunciándose con el bombo y platino de su explosivo encanto norteamericano.

Ese que yo tanto amaba de ella.

– " _¡Süsse!_ " – Exclamé, corriendo a abrazarla. – "¡Qué gusto verte, pajarita!"

– "¡Lo mismo digo, flaca!" – Me recibió con gusto. – "¡Auch! No aprietes tan fuerte, que sigo malita."

– "Perdón, linda, sólo estoy contenta de que esté bien." – Disminuí la presión, sin soltarla. – "¿Te sientes mejor?"

– "Como si un par de golpes de una lagartija super-desarrollada fueran suficientes para detener por tanto tiempo a esta fastuosa cazadora, araña." – Contestó, ufana. Acarició mi barbilla con uno de sus dígitos. – "A la única a quien le permito mantenerme atada a la cama, es a ti, _Blondie_."

– "Disculpen la interrupción." – Injirió mi progenitor. – "¿Pero podrían informarme de lo que está sucediendo?"

– "¡Oh, perdone mi descortesía!" – La rapaz extendió su ala hacia mi padre. – "Cetania, sargento Cetania, para servirle. Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Jäger. ¿Puedo llamarlo también por su nombre?"

– "Supongo." – Él estrechó su extremidad alada. – "Un placer, Cetania. Tú eres del equipo de mi hija, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Se refiere a ser miembro de MOE?" – La arpía sonrió pícaramente. – "¿O a ser lesbiana?"

– "Uhm, yo…"

– "Porque ambas son la respuesta correcta, señor Helmutt." – Completó, con las alas en la cintura. – "Ya sea pateando el trasero de los criminales, o lamiendo el de las chicas, especialmente el de su hija, soy la rapaz más bella y audaz. _¡Kickin' asses and kissin' lasses, baby!_ "

Guiñando, exhibiendo una sonrisa que dejaba admirar sus blancos dientes, y apuntándose con el dedo, la castaña nos mostró todo lo necesario para dejar en claro la excentricidad estadounidense que la definía lacónicamente. Sí, el contraste de actitudes de su patria era bastante evidente, comparado con la circunspección habitual de las culturas germanas y niponas, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan única. Lala mantenía su rostro oculto tras su mano extendida, disintiendo lentamente su sesera, apenada por tan efervescente despliegue de personalidad. Yo también permanecía embelesada, tanto por la jovialidad de la halcón como por no saber la reacción que obtendría de mi padre. Éste último observaba a la falconiforme con mirada estupefacta, la misma exhibida durante el beso que compartí con la dullahan, excepto que no vi indicios de sonrisa por ninguna parte.

Y entonces, él se desternilló de la risa.

– " _¡Kickin' asses! ¡Kissin' lasses!_ " – Evocó mi padre, entre carcajadas. – " _¡Das ist sehr lustig!_ "

– "Uhm… ¿Papá?" – Hablé. – "¿Estás bien?"

– " _Mach dir keine Sorgen, Töchterlein._ " – Desestimó con la mano, serenándose parcialmente. – "Pero, dime, ¡¿de dónde sacaste a la pajarita?! ¡Me encanta su estilo!"

– "¿Eh?"

– "Oye, que tu señor padre tiene excelente gusto, flaca." – Afirmó la emplumada, con un pulgar arriba. – "Ahora entiendo de dónde sacaste la inteligencia."

– "Quizás sólo intenta ser amable ante tu estomagante talante, peste alada." – Acotó la segadora. – "¿Podrías al menos comportarte debidamente? Nos encontramos en un hospital, no en un anfiteatro de indecentes farsas."

– "Helmutt, ¿cómo es que aceptó tan rápido a esta pitufo tan pretenciosa?" – Interrogó la castaña. – "Es decir, si su hija quisiera una criatura enana que se crea mejor que todos, podría conseguirse un gato. Y los mininos son más lindos."

– "Y si deseáramos un indómito animal que parlara infantiles befas a excesivos decibeles, nos haríamos con un loro." – Retrucó la peliblanca. – "Al menos los psitaciformes son más inteligentes, y menos propensos a incoherencias verbales."

– "¡Ay, eres insoportable, enana!"

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, calamidad emplumada."

– "Chicas, chicas, no hagamos una escena ahora." – Me interpuse entre ambas. – "Es momento de celebrar. Tranquilícense, ¿vale? ¿Qué va a pensar mi padre de tales reyertas?"

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_ , tienes razón." – Suspiró la dullahan. – "Lamentamos este comportamiento tan exiguo de civilidad, Helmutt."

– "Cierto, nos dejamos llevar. Disculpe." – Agregó la rapaz.

– "Ah, descuiden, esto no es nada. Si conocieran a mis padres, la caída de Berlín les parecería un paseo por el parque. Mi madre era de las que en lugar del cuchillo, amenazaban con hoz en mano." – Expresó mi progenitor, sonriendo. – "Aún así, ¿por qué pelean, en primer lugar? ¿Cuál es la manzana de la discordia aquí?"

Con sonrisa de complicidad, Cetania se acercó a mí y, aprovechando el ínfimo instante en que nos golpea la sorpresa y la mente intenta racionalizarlo, clavó un intenso beso en mi boca. Las memorias de aquel ósculo recibido en el tren a Tokio, ese que fungiera como el cisma catalizador de la animadversión entre la irlandesa y la arpía, que las llevó a enfrentarse violentamente, se hicieron presentes en mi mente por un fugaz segundo. Empero, ese ingrato destello de amargura fue reemplazado de inmediato por la celestial dulzura de los labios de mi adorada falconiforme, junto al calor de su ardiente amor que emanaba de cada una de sus frondosas plumas de policromáticas tendencias. La rodeé con mi brazo y ella correspondió haciendo lo mismo con su ala. Ella siempre gemía ligeramente al compartir nuestros besos, que eran música para mis oídos.

Sí, definitivamente es un momento para celebrar.

– "¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!"

Ay, no…

– "¡Mamá!" – Exclamé, separándome del beso. – "¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!"

– "¡Justo en el momento que me encuentro besuqueándote con esta maldita zorra!" – Ella empujó a la halcón. – "¡Aléjate, mujerzuela!"

– "¡ _Mutter_ , _halt_! ¡No la agredas!" – La sostuve de un hombro. – "¡Déjame explicarte!"

– "¡Qué explicaciones ni que nada! ¡Cometiendo adulterio con una cualquiera! ¡Y frente a tu propia pareja!" – Mi madre arrojó una mirada furiosa a Lala. – "¡¿Y tú, por qué no hiciste nada, dullahan?! ¡Si no actúas, entonces yo lo haré!"

– "¡Sosiegue la tormenta de su impetuoso arrebato, por favor!" – Instó la segadora, corriendo a detenerla, sujetándola del brazo. – "¡Le ruego permita escucharnos primero!"

– "Vera…" – Mi padre colocó su mano en el hombro de su mujer. – "Yo también estoy tan asombrado como tú, pero te sugiero te calmes primero."

– "Suéltame, Helmutt." – Ordenó mi madre.

– "Lo haré cuando te tranquilices."

– "¡No me digas qué hacer, Jäger!"

– "¡Vera, compórtate!" – Aseveró mi padre. – "Eres una coronel, una sparassediana; escucha sus términos antes de declarar la guerra."

Las palabas de su marido hicieron efecto. Haciendo un último esfuerzo por liberarse de nuestro agarre, mi progenitora emitió un bufido furibundo y, cruzándose de brazos, se asentó en el suelo, erguida tan recta como una regla, y tan solemne como una juez. Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, me indicó que comenzara mi testimonio. Suspiré, después de sobrevivir a la misión, no pesaba sufrir nuevamente demasiadas emociones en cuestión de un reducido intervalo de tiempo. Pero ahora, no eran balas ni llamaradas las que me dilaceraban el cuerpo, sino la infausta intolerancia que aún residía en el interior de mi propia madre. Arachne mía, ten piedad.

– "De acuerdo, no me andaré con circunloquios: Cetania está enamorada de mí, y yo de ella." – Opté por un asalto frontal. – "Lala es mi novia, la mujer a quien he elegido para ser mi compañera por toda la eternidad. Eso jamás se pondrá en duda. Pasé por mucho para ganarme su corazón, luché duro por obtenerlo, y ella me recompensó con su indubitable cariño. La amo tanto como se puede amar a alguien, incluso más. Si necesitan confirmación más clara, yo, en este momento, refuerzo mi juramento de que Lala será mi esposa, me casaré con ella, y jamás de los jamases voy a abandonarla o traicionarla. Lo prometo por todo lo que puedo valer, aunque sea poco.

Y, al mismo tiempo, siento lo mismo por Cetania.

Ella fue mi primera amiga, el primer rostro amigable desde que puse un pie fuera de mi patria. Sonará a una excusa bastante débil, pero la primera risa que compartimos me ayudó mucho a calmar mi desasosiego en una tierra desconocida. Eventualmente, aunque partimos caminos diferentes desde esa misma instancia, el destino se encargó de reunirnos nuevamente al poco tiempo, descubriendo en el proceso que ambas teníamos más en común de lo que creíamos. Me apena admitir que mi perspicacia no es precisamente la más avispada, así que no fui capaz de notar los indicios de los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en la rapaz hacia mí.

Pero, incluso con mi impotencia para notar algo tan obvio, yo siempre me sentí a gusto a lado de ella, como si supiera que, en su presencia, podría ser tan honesta como deseara, aunque no supiera en ese entonces la razón. Hasta que, el día que marcaría un antes y después en nuestras vidas, ella tomó mi primer beso, abriéndome por completo los ojos. En ese día también ocurrieron los otros dos sucesos que jamás olvidaré: los atentados, y mi confesión de amor a Lala. A partir de ahí, en ese periodo tan corto de tiempo, hemos tenido un sinfín de momentos que, aunque no han carecido de sus nadires, siempre terminan por comprobar lo que ahora no se puede negar: que amo a ambas con toda el alma.

Sé que esto suena a una fantasía arrancada de un absurdo idilio adolescente, salpicado de las aguas de la ingenuidad, inexperiencia y el cándido idealismo de una idiota enamorada sumergida en la inopia. Quizás lo sea. Pero, lo que mi corazón siente, lo que mi ánima me exclama con toda claridad, no es ninguna ilusión. Quiero a Lala, y quiero a Cetania, las adoro ecuánimemente. Ninguna es mejor que la otra, ninguna es un trofeo extra, o una presea de segunda categoría; las dos son igual de importantes para mí, ambas son lo que más quiero en la vida… y yo también lo soy para ellas.

¿No es eso amor?

Por supuesto, las dos no estuvieron de acuerdo cuando les propuse tan, lo admito, disparatada idea. Por más que intentara crear lazos entre ellas, parecían agua y aceite, una heterogénea mezcla incompatible que me hacía lucir más como una niña ilusa que como una positiva romántica. Y aún así, ellas mismas han comprobado que, después de todo, las diferencias y discrepancias palidecían ante las cosas que ellas poseen en común. Siguiendo el lema axiomático de mi vida, las dos debieron aceptar que el mundo es verdaderamente pequeño, y que, al final, la enemistad acérrima no era la respuesta. Las guerras no son necesarias si todos somos aliados.

Escuchen, tal vez sea un deseo egoísta, quizás soy yo tratando de imponer injustamente esto sobre ellas, y no culpo a nadie por pensar que está destinado al fracaso. Sin embargo, soy una soldado, no voy a darme por vencida sin luchar. Una sparassediana no claudica, una arachne no retrocede… una Jaëgersturm siempre avanza. Y honestamente, si tengo que ir hacia adelante sola, entonces lo haré, porque estoy harta de huir y tratar de refugiarme cobardemente en mi propia inseguridad. Si pierdo, al menos lo haré sabiendo que lo intenté, y que lo di todo hasta el final.

Ya no tengo miedo."

Erguida, con la cabeza en alto, tomé a la arpía y la dullahan de los brazos, y los uní con los míos, incluso si uno de ellos estaba herido. Miré fijamente a mis padres, con todo el valor que pudiera concebir, concentrado en mis palabras.

– "Y sé que ellas tampoco me abandonarán." – Proclamé. – "Si existe palabra que pueda resumir lacónicamente a estas dos extraordinariamente inigualables mujeres, estos auténticos invaluables tesoros que son mi razón de vida, sería 'fidelidad'. A veces me preguntaba la razón de su increíble lealtad, llegaba a dudar de que su paciencia fuera tan vasta para poder soportar a alguien como yo, cuando podrían hallar a alguien mucho mejor que esta obtusa arachne. Pero estaba errada, totalmente equivocada; porque era yo quien no deseaba aceptar que en el mundo existen personas con más valor, más virtuosas y fuertes que yo. Ahora lo comprendo a la perfección, y con su amor, redescubrí la valentía que residió en mí todo este tiempo."

Sin romper la unión con mis amadas, las tres caminamos hacia mi progenitora.

– "Lo juro ante todo el mundo, madre. Voy a casarme con ambas, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sean las personas más felices que puedan existir." – Prometí. – "Porque creo en el amor, creo en el ideal que me llevó a esto, y creo en mí misma. Te guste o no, esta es la decisión que he tomado, y no voy a retractarme por nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera por ti. Nunca."

– "Yo no te crié de esta manera, Aria." – Acotó, con impasibilidad.

– "Tú jamás me criaste en primer lugar." – Retruqué. – "Papá se ausentó porque el mundo le impidió estar a mi lado. Tú, porque así lo decidiste."

– "¿Y esta es tu respuesta a mi abandono? ¿Darle la espalda a nuestras tradiciones?"

– "Nuestras leyes no prohíben el poliamorío, ni siquiera el lesbianismo." – Argüí. – "La mismísima dictadora Stalherz posee cuatro hijas de dos hombres diferentes."

– "Nosotras somos soldados. Ella es la líder de nuestra nación, la mandamás absoluta, podría tener a cien maridos al mismo tiempo si lo deseara."

– "¿Y qué nos hace diferentes de ella? ¿No somos todas las sparassedianas hermanas? ¿No fuimos creadas y bendecidas por la gran Arachne, sin distinción alguna?" – Respondí. – "¿No fueron nuestras antepasadas que proclamaron que conquistar el corazón de alguien es igual de heroico que conquistar una nación? ¿Quién es la que se está olvidando de nuestras tradiciones ahora?"

– "Estás manchando nuestro legado."

– "Uno que fue olvidado desde el final de la guerra contra las empusas, en el siglo XV. No hemos sido nadie en poco más de medio milenio, madre. Ni siquiera nuestro apellido logró absolver a la difunta Diva de ser ejecutada como una infractora común, por las mismas tradiciones que defendía." – Señalé. – "Y honestamente, ese legado basado en las glorias muertas de un pasado sangriento podría importarme poco menos. Ahora que soy libre de las cadenas que me ataban a ser una parte más de la irrelevancia, finalmente puedo escribir mi propio legado, uno basado en lo que es nuestro aforismo nacional: lealtad. A mi familia, a las mujeres que amo, incluso a ti, porque siempre serás mi madre y jamás podría odiarte."

La miré fijamente a sus seis ojos.

– " _Ehre und Treue, mutter._ " – Recité el lema de nuestra patria. – "Honor y lealtad. Yo poseo todo esto, ¿qué hay de ti?"

Silencio.

La azorada Vera desvió la mirada, con evidente mueca de fastidio cincelada en su semblante. Yo no me moví de mi lugar, sintiendo el firme agarre de Lala y Cetania, decididas a no dejarme sola. Pude jurar que nuestros corazones latían en perfecta sincronía, unidos con una cadena irrompible que enlazaba también a nuestras almas, formando una coligación perfectamente homogénea de fuerza y unión. Mi padre, absteniéndose de pronunciar palabra, tomó la quitinosa mano de su esposa, acariciándola con delicadeza. Sin que su mujer opusiera resistencia, mi progenitor se acercó a su rostro y la besó con ternura en sus labios, haciéndole escapar un muy tenue gemido. Era como si toda la ira que se cocinaba en su interior, fuera purgada por tan sencillo ósculo. Después de intercambiar una mirada con su querido Helmutt, mi progenitora rompió el breve mutismo ambiental.

– "Lala, eres a quien yo aprobé como la compañera de mi hija." – Dijo, con voz circunspecta. – "Tú… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?"

– "Una hija del Abismo como yo jamás se hace cuestiones de tan enrevesada índole, pues la disposición de los arreglos sentimentales nos son meros pestañeos en el sempiterno uroboros del tiempo." – Dispuso la irlandesa. – "Pero Aria se ha vuelto parte tan indisoluble de mí, que ha llegado a cambiar la manera en que miro al mundo. Al principio, yo reaccioné como usted lo hizo, Vera. Me parecía que _Mo chuisle_ había cruzado el límite con esa ambiciosa proposición; incluso, nuestra relación casi finaliza por completo, pero fuimos más fuertes que el odio, y lo superamos."

Ella acarició mi brazo, para que la acritud de ese momento desapareciera prontamente.

– "Al mismo tiempo, he atestiguado que las repetidas promesas de amor de la descendiente de la hija de Taumas hacia _Mo chuisle_ carecen de apócrifas intenciones." – Prosiguió. – "A pesar de hallarse en clara desventaja, pues eligió hacerle saber su amor a Aria cuando ésta ya me había elegido, no desistió en probar su plusvalía y, con un denuedo que sólo puedo calificar de admirable, demostró que sus palabras no eran vacías promesas fugaces. El vulnerable estado en el que ella se encuentra ahora es debido a que hizo el sacrificio más noble, el de arriesgar la vida, para proteger a esta ciudad, a sus habitantes, aún cuando no es oriunda de esta nación. Si derrotar a una leyenda viviente tan abnegadamente no demuestra su heroísmo, y le concede el derecho de obtener la mano de la mujer que ama, entonces no sé que más se necesite."

– "Aún no contestas mi pregunta, segadora."

Le di un beso a la peliblanca en su añil mejilla al terminar, haciéndola sonreír y ruborizarse. Intercambiamos una mirada silenciosa, y ella observó a mi progenitora.

– "Sí, estoy de acuerdo." – Promulgó. – "Ella haría lo mismo por mí."

Acaricié la cabeza de la nativa del Éire. No significaba que aceptara dar paso a la relación poliamorosa, sabía que no diría algo así; pero al menos había dado su consentimiento definitivo respecto a mi propuesta. Ahora era una posibilidad palpable, todavía lejana, pero muy real. Mi madre dirigió la estoica vista a Cetania.

– "¿Y tú, arpía? ¿Qué dices a tu favor?"

La invocada no profirió comentario alguno, optando por darme otro beso en la boca, acto que no rechacé. Aunque tal respuesta era, sin duda alguna, un desafío a mi madre, aplaudí mentalmente la temeridad a la emplumada, nunca dejándose doblegar por nadie. La dullahan nos observaba, pero no con desdén o intentando ignorar a su rival, sino disintiendo sutilmente con la cabeza, esbozando una igualmente camuflada sonrisa, sabiendo que la actitud de la castaña no tenía remedio. Mi progenitora, por otro lado, entrecerró sus ojos y dejó oír un gutural gruñido a bajos decibeles. Si algo odiaba ella, era que desacataran su autoridad, especialmente si era una especie que detestaba.

– "Querida…" – Mi padre le acarició el cabello. – "¿No te recuerdan a cierta jovencita que desafío a la autoridad, fugándose por cinco días con el imberbe chiquillo del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada?"

– "No uses los bellos ayeres contra mí, Helmutt."

– "Jamás lo haría. Al contrario, intento que entiendas que cada persona se rebela de una manera u otra cuando siente el amor. Tu hija simplemente está rechazando los convencionalismos tradicionales, siguiendo los deseos de su corazón, igual que nosotros."

– "El matrimonio es sagrado."

– "¿Y no es exactamente lo que Aria busca? Ya la oíste, quiere casarse, hacerlas sus esposas. Simplemente habrá una persona más vistiendo el velo nupcial en el altar, ¿es eso un pecado? La monogamia ni siquiera es un concepto en tu panteón griego."

– "No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Helmutt."

– " _Mausi_ , tú misma dijiste que tu madre tampoco estuvo de acuerdo con que eligieras a este 'sucio comunista' para ser tu esposo. Y, honestamente, ¿no es la felicidad del fruto de nuestra unión lo que más deseamos?"

– "¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo ante esta revelación?"

– "Porque no pasé la mayor parte de mi deseando ser libre, sólo para volverme un tirano opresor con mi propia hija." – Aseguró, alzando la barbilla de su esposa con el dedo. La miró fijamente. – "La llevaste en tu vientre, la alimentaste con tu amor y le diste la vida. Por favor, _Mausi_ , no se la arranques ahora."

– "…"

– "…"

– "…"

– "¿Vera?"

Inhalando profundamente, seguido de una equivalente exhalación, mi madre extendió su mano hacia la irlandesa. Sin perder tiempo, la segadora la estrechó, esbozando una pequeña mueca de aprobación, gesto no compartido por la indefectible seriedad de mi progenitora. Enseguida, hizo lo mismo con la castaña, extendiendo su extremidad superior. La falconiforme titubeó unos segundos, hasta que, suspirando catárticamente, firmó la paz al aceptar el gesto de la arachne mayor. Llegado mi turno, la marcial Vera realizó nuestro solemne golpe en el centro del pecho con el puño, la señal de respeto militar. Imitándola, finalmente la amenizar la tensión, y sus labios se arquearon tenuemente hacia arriba. Con otro beso por parte de su esposo, las hostilidades habían finalizado.

– "Por Hécate, que trato de dormir..." – Se escuchó a alguien pronunciar mientras abría la puerta. – "¡ _Potato_! ¿Qué es todo ese maldito escánda…lo?"

Ay, no… Dyne…

– "Empusa…" – Gruñó mi madre al verla entrar. ¡Ay, no!

– "¡Mamá, espera! ¡Ella es nuestra aliada!" – Le imploré en nuestro idioma, para disimular. La sostuve de los hombros. – "Tranquilízate, no estamos en Sparassus."

– "Mantenla alejada de mí lo más posible, y no habrá problemas." – Masculló ella, en germano. – "Espera, ¿acaso ella también…?"

– "¡Santa Araña patona, claro que no!" – Repliqué, indignada. – "¡No digas esa clase de locuras!"

– "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" – Cuestionó la mantis. – "Jaëgersturm, ¿es ella tu madre?"

– "Ah, sí, lo es." – Fingí calma. – "Mamá, te presento a Dyne Nikos, mi compañera de trabajo. Dyne, esta es Vera, mi linda mamita."

– "Entiendo, _ya su_." – La griega se limitó a alzarle la mano. Uf, por fin me alegro de su adustez. – "¿Y deduzco que él es…?"

– " _Mein gott…_ " – Injirió mi padre, como si lo hubiera alcanzado un rayo. – "No puedo creerlo…"

– "¿Papá?" – Llamé su atención. – "¿Qué sucede?"

Sin arrancar el asombro de su semblante, mi progenitor se dirigió hacia la lesbia y, parándose frente a ella, permaneció contemplándola, fijamente. La helénica se hallaba incómoda por la indiscreta inspección ocular a la cual era sujeta por ese desconocido, e instintivamente comenzó a asumir una pose defensiva. Cetania, intentando prevenir otro desastre, corrió hacia la mediterránea y le susurró que se calmara, explicando brevemente la identidad del sujeto que no paraba de mirarla. La dullahan se había colocado a lado de mi madre, a quien los movimientos de la empusa le habían hecho activar sus alarmas. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo por tanta pesadez.

– "Te llamas Dyne, ¿cierto?" – Preguntó papá.

– "Es correcto." – Asintió. – "Usted es el padre de Jaëgersturm."

– "En efecto, lo soy." – Ofreció la mano. La expresión anonadada no lo abandonaba. – "Helmutt Jäger, _Hauptmann_ de la cuarta compañía del _Gebirgspanzerbataillon 8_ alemán."

– "¿Eh?" – Una confundida Nikos estrechó su extremidad.

– "Capitán del octavo batallón de tanques. Lamento si mi alemán es confuso." – Aclaró. – "Ahora, por favor disculpa que te haga esta pregunta personal, pero, ¿cómo se llamaba tu madre?"

– "Papá…" – Traté de interrumpirlo.

– "¿Por qué quiere saberlo?" – Interrogó la oriunda de Mitilene. Noté su tono áspero.

– "Creo que llegué a conocerla." – Respondió él.

– "Lo dudo mucho." – Replicó la mantis, seria.

– "Quizás la haya visto recientemente. Hay muchas empusas en Alemania."

– "Imposible." – Aseveró la pelinegra. – "Está muerta, desde hace veintitrés años, cuando yo era una bebé."

– "Oh. L-lo siento, de verdad no lo sabía." – Mi padre hizo mohín de tristeza. – "Perdona que haya preguntado, pero me recuerdas mucho a la persona en cuestión."

– "Hay muchas empusas en el mundo que comparten mi apariencia."

– "Lo sé, pero tú eres idéntica, excepto que ella poseía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, cerca de la comisura del ojo, donde tenía una cicatriz sagital que le dividía la ceja cerca a la mitad." – Expuso él. – "Además de que siempre cargaba en su cuello un collar dorado, con el centro decorado por un…"

– "Lirio de pétalos color púrpura…" – Completó Dyne, atónita. – "¿Cómo… cómo es que lo sabe?"

– "Bueno, verás…" – Mi padre suspiró. – "La conocí una noche de verano. Ella se fue al día siguiente, y jamás la volví a ver. Jamás la olvidaré a ella… y la noche que hicimos el amor."

Oh, Arachne mía, no puedo creerlo…

Dyne…

¡Dyne es mi hermana!

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¿Oyen eso? Es el sonido de la explosión que la bomba nuclear de Helmutt ha detonado.

Y posiblemente el grito de las almas en pena que esperan al señor Jäger después que Vera lo asesina a sangre fría. Pero, aparte del tremendo drama sirenil que acaba de acontecer, me alegra haber revelado una de las mayores sorpresas de esta historia. Sí, sé que parece un giro de tuerca sacado de alguna bizarra (e ignominiosa) fusión entre M. Night Shyamalan y las telenovelas producidas en México, pero les aseguro que todo esto estaba fríamente calculado desde el inicio. Ahora, espero contestar las innumerables incógnitas que esta impactante declaración ha hecho eclosionar.

Desgraciadamente, eso significa que ya no podremos repetir escenas de besos entre la araña y la mantis… ¿A menos que eso le guste al público…?

Pasando a otros temas menos inmorales, ojalá Helmutt Jäger haya sido un personaje de su agrado. Como pueden ver, él y Aria con prácticamente idénticos, y escribirlo fue un deleite. Sus diálogos e historia fueron creados con mucha naturalidad, quizás por la familiaridad que tengo al redactar las aventuras de su pequeña Pulguita. Y sí, ahora saben de dónde viene el amor por lo tanques y la mala suerte de la arachne. _So ist das Leben_.

Al mismo tiempo, espero hayan disfrutado el punto de vista de Dyne, quien, aunque no se dejó doblegar por haber perdido un globo ocular, no podía soportar el peso de la culpa que su más infausto secreto había puesto sobre ella. Y también, que el momento entre la dullahan y la rapaz también haya sido de su agrado. Las dos ciertamente han evolucionado desde sus primeras interacciones, pasando por desdén absoluto, a tolerancia, y finalmente a lo que apunta a ser una buena amistad. La alemana parece estar haciendo bien su trabajo.

Pero, en fin, es momento de que les recuerde que sus opiniones y comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos, y los invito a dejarlos en la sección correspondiente.

De la misma manera, les agradezco a mis compañeros del grupo **_Los Extraditables_** , por siempre estar atentos a mis humildes creaciones y por su invaluable amistad. Un saludo especial al amigo **_Onix Star_** , por autorizarme el uso de sus personajes, **Roberto** y **Amanda** , para una de las escenas más importantes de este episodio. Y claro, a todos los lectores que aún continúan en este barco. Sin su constante apoyo, esta loca historia no habría alcanzado esta longitud, ni hubiera podido mantener el entusiasmo. Igual que Aria, le debo todo a las personas que me rodean. _Danke schön_.

Sin nada más qué decir, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡No besen a sus hermanas... sin invitarme primero! ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen_!


	62. No es fácil abandonar la soledad

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡He vuelto! ¡Corran a las colinas, por su salud mental!

Bien, me tardé demasiado para escribir este episodio tan corto, pero cuando el trabajo, el dantesco calor, y el vicio de los juegos regresa al instalar títulos clásicos, el procrastinar se vuelve casi mi filosofía de facto. Pero descuiden, que la flojera no es sempiterna y al final uno siempre vuelve a la carga. Y espero la espera haya valido la pena. ¡Podría estar perdiendo el tiempo matando dragones en lugar de publicar estas fruslerías!

En fin, ¡disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena dejará su mensaje habitual en otra ocasión!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 62**

* * *

Dyne es mi hermana.

Una frase que anteriormente fuera inferida por mis redes sinápticas para enfatizar los lazos de camaradería que la empusa, Cetania y yo compartíamos después de combatir al crimen durante esa demoniaca noche de fuego y plomo. Empero, la vida, la sempiterna bromista de nuestra irrisoria existencia, disfruta de ver nuestros estupefactos rostros cuando las alegorías y metáforas se tornan tan literales como el hecho que ahora sé que comparto los mismos genes paternos que mi amiga helénica. El mundo se hacía más pequeño a cada iteración de tal aforismo, y ahora se había reducido a una infinitésima partícula que enlazaba a una araña germana con una mantis griega.

No necesito remarcar que escuchar una breve pero rotunda declaración de mi progenitor, exponiendo tal parentesco, nos robó el aliento y mantuvo anonadados a todos los presentes, como si hubieran presenciado la detonación de una hypernova en la cercana Andrómeda. Mi padre era tanquista, y sus palabras fueron más poderosas que un obús perforador, asediando nuestra cordura con la confesión más absortamente impactante en lo que iba en un día bastante lleno ya de demasiadas sorpresas. Mi vida era una montaña rusa, y apenas habíamos comenzado a descender del carril más elevado. Lo peor de todo no era tan súbito golpe de realidad directo a la cara lo que me preocupaba, sino algo mucho más severo…

¡Carajo, besé a mi hermana en la boca!

¡Y cuántas veces no pensé en lo bien formado de su trasero y la manera en que deseaba propinarle unas buenas nalgadas! ¡Demonios, incluso fantaseé con sodomizarla! Y lo peor es que ésta última se lo hice saber a ella. Sí, admito que soy asidua a las atrevidas ideas de la más sicalíptica índole; soy una concupiscente devota a las artes sáficas; una pervertida araña adicta a las agraciadas redondeces del posterior femenino; e incluso todo lo anterior lo proclamo con orgullo. Por el martillo de Hefesto, no sería la primera. La mitología griega nació directamente de la unión entre Gea y su retoño Urano, además de que Japón es famoso por su edípica obsesión con las relaciones entre familiares…

¡Pero el incesto no está dentro de mis condenados fetiches!

¡Argh, odio cuando la depravación que tanto he leído en esos desenfrenados mangas de mi juventud finalmente se convierte en realidad y me muerde el quitinoso trasero! ¡Y no hay nada gracioso en ello, sólo la acritud de saber que me salió el tiro por la culata debido a mi propia erotomanía! Ya sé que seguramente lo tenía merecido por mi atrevimiento, eventualmente mi ambición me llevaría a la ruina de una manera u otra… ¡y aun así, se siente horrible!

¡¿Y por qué demonios tenía que ser precisamente Nikos la que resultara mi consanguínea?! ¡¿Por qué rayos no se trató de alguien a quien no conociera; alguien con quien no haya tenido una clase de contactos tan pecaminosos?! Pero, entre esa maraña de dimes y diretes que se fraguaba privadamente en mi mente, me alegré de que, al menos, se tratara de alguien a quien no hubiera desarrollado sentimientos más allá de una fuerte camaradería. Tan volátil revelación pudo ser peor, mucho peor, tornándose hacia uno de mis objetos de afecto y obligándome a aceptar una relación tan ignominiosamente prohibida.

Es decir, al menos mi padre no confesó que la arpía y yo estábamos emparentadas.

– "De hecho, eso explica el por qué Cetania y Lala me cayeron tan bien." – Habló de repente mi progenitor. – "Lo extrañamente familiar que ellas me resultaban."

Ay, carajo, no… ¡Santa Arachne, no! ¡NO, NO, NO!

– "Esa mirada, tan viva, tan decidida…" – Continuó él. – "Era la misma que la madre de Dyne poseía. El fuego de una mujer fuerte, con convicción en el interior. Algo que me enamora de una mujer, lo que me cautiva, es su mirada; y ella la ostentaba, así como Vera la tiene también. Me es irresistible."

Oh, gracias, Arachne mía, falsa alarma. Y encontré otro punto en común que comparto con mi padre. ¡Pero por favor, deja de darme esos tremendos sustos, papá! ¡Articula mejor tus sentencias la próxima vez! ¡Soy demasiado joven para experimentar un arresto cardiaco!

– "El mundo es demasiado pequeño." – Musitó él, suspirando ligeramente. – "Pero, estoy seguro que desean escuchar todo desde el prin-¡Gah!"

No pudo terminar el diálogo, pues, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, mi madre se había lanzado contra su propio marido y, con la ingénita velocidad de una Cazadora, lo arrojó al suelo, apresándolo del cuello. La ocre mano de mi progenitora apretaba con airoso ahínco la garganta de su esposo, sus filosas garras punzando la zona yugular, balanceándose peligrosamente en la casi invisible frontera entre la más diminuta herida cutánea y el homicidio en tercer grado. La mirada de la arachne mayor, esa que tanto mesmerizara a mi padre, ahora se había vuelto un vesánico despliegue de concentrada inestabilidad ocular.

Ella bufaba entre su entrecortada respiración, gruñendo audiblemente, como la bomba a punto de explotar en la que se había transformado. Temblaba, como si sufriera de la hipotermia que seguramente le asediaba el corazón, intentando enfriarlo lo suficiente para hacerle dar el golpe final hacia la arteria vital del hombre que, esperábamos, aún amaba. Pero tal paroxismo de cólera no se limitaba al pobre tanquista que yacía inmóvil ante la fuerza de la mujer que lo sometía sin esfuerzo, ya que, haciendo hincapié a las tradiciones sparassedianas, mi madre colocó su mano libre encima de su propio cuello, con sus garras acariciando tensamente su yugular, lista para derramar rojas lágrimas de sangre.

– "Helmutt…" – Habló mi progenitora, con voz tensa y temblorosa. – "Antes de enviarnos a ambos a las recónditas profundidades del reino de Hades, dime: ¿por qué, de todas las mujeres con las que pudiste engañarme, elegiste a una empusa?"

– "Vera, si aún me amas, te rogaré que me concedas un último deseo." – Replicó mi padre, con sorprendente circunspección. – "Quítame el atavío que cargo ahora."

– "Te amo." – Contestó ella, sonando aún más dolida. – "Por eso moriremos antes de que yo piense en dejar de hacerlo."

– "Sería un honor perecer a manos de una mayestática sparassediana." – Afirmó. – "Empero, cúmpleme este favor primero, querida. Insisto, remueve mi saco y mi camisa."

– "¿No es más digno para un soldado fenecer en su uniforme?"

– "Pero sé que no lo haré." – Sonrió. – "Porque de realmente querer eliminarme, hace mucho que yo estaría viajando por el Estigia. Te lo suplico, linda, quítame las prendas."

– "No intentes apelar al cariño que todavía siento para obtener amnistía, Jäger."

– "No lo hago, _Mausi_. Prefiero recurrir a tu sentido común." – Acotó él. – "¿Por favor?"

– "De acuerdo." – Asintió la arachne mayor. – "Aunque te recuerdo que sería insensato intentar huir."

– "Jamás lo haría. Lo primero que hice, al tener la oportunidad, fue venir directamente a la familia que tú y yo empezamos." – Declaró mi padre – " _Panzer vor, Mausi._ "

Con tan excelente aforismo digno de un tanquista alemán, mi progenitora aceptó la particular petición de su esposo y, tratando de contener la furia que le recorría los vasos sanguíneos, le desabrochó el saco gris y albugínea camisa, mostrando el torso desnudo del veterano de guerra, ostentando su parvo vello en pecho, casi lampiño, junto a algunas cicatrices. Mi padre no era precisamente muy fornido, y su descripción corporal podría considerarse delgada, trato que me heredó a mí. Pero entre su exigüidad de capilaridad dérmica y el conjunto de huellas cutáneas, había una que sobresalía por su singularidad.

Eran dos, de hecho; dos pequeñas oquedades de ocre tonalidad que residían en la región izquierda de su cuello. Diminutas marcas, como las dejadas por un cuidadoso vampiro que hubiera tratado de evitar arrancarle la existencia a su víctima, sin tocar alguna vena crítica. Las hendiduras se habían plasmado permanentemente, inmunes a los cambios del tiempo; certificados indelebles de una sempiterna declaración hecha en el pasado. Yo conocía esa marca; y mi madre, cuya expresión se había transformado en un sincretismo de sorpresa y nostalgia, también.

– "La firma eterna de nuestro imperecedero amor." – Proclamó el militar. – "Esgrimida con indisoluble afecto por tu boca durante nuestra primera noche de pasión. Con tal acción, sellamos nuestro destino y nos unimos en el sagrado himeneo de tu madre patria. Nuestro anillo de compromiso; nuestros votos matrimoniales, cincelados por tus colmillos, sellados por nuestros corazones. "

La circunspección de mi madre comenzaba a flaquear.

– "Se supone que deberían ser dos, uno en la cadera y otro en el cuello, pero tú me consideraste lo suficientemente honorable para volverme el hombre de tu vida sin necesidad de exordios. Y siempre estaré agradecido por elegirme para ostentar tan dichoso lugar, a tu lado" – Continuó él. – "He llevado este hermoso tatuaje conmigo, como la más preciada medalla, porque representa, hasta que volví a encontrarte a ti y a nuestra hija, el momento más dichoso de mi existencia. Te amo, Vera Jaëgersturm, eternamente."

Era un soliloquio corto, pero cargado con toda la verdad del mundo. Mi padre tomó la mano de su mujer con las suyas y, sin romper el contacto visual con ella, acercó las garras arácnidas hacia aquellas marcas. Mi progenitora permitió una grieta en su máscara de impasibilidad al remembrar los sentimientos despertados por el sencillo contacto con aquella memoria física del pasado. Esa que le recordaba que el hombre al que le entregó su amor, estaba de nuevo con ella. Las diáfanas lágrimas se filtraban por las cada vez mayores fisuras del antifaz de la ira, subsanando a cada ínfima gota el dolor de la veterana matriarca.

Empero, no era suficiente para calmarla.

– "Desde el inicio." – Aseveró ella, delineando la vena yugular de su esposo con un dedo. – "Todo."

Estaba segura que esa era la intención principal de mi progenitor antes de ser interrumpido, pero no iba a recriminarle a su mujer en ese momento, y asintió con la cabeza. Concediéndole amnistía temporal, mi madre retiró sus manos del cuello de su marido y le ayudó a colocarse su atavío. Incluso si estaba furiosa, el cariño que sentía por su amado Helmutt era tan palpable como las sutiles caricias que ella le propinaba, pasando sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de su esposo, sintiendo la textura de su piel sudada a pesar de llevar guantes. Veinte años sin volver a recorrer el físico de su hombre le hacían sosegar su ira, aunque fuera temporalmente. Sonreí para mis adentros; las llamas del amor no se extinguen fácilmente, pero las de la pasión arden con mayor brío.

Sentándose, mi padre nos indicó que nos acomodáramos, obedeciéndole nosotras. Mi madre se colocó junto a él, y aunque no lo abrazó o le permitió tener contacto físico como antes, asumió una pose marcial, como el de un guardia protegiendo una valiosa posesión. Y todo, sin dejar de mirar a la empusa que se había convertido esa mañana en su hijastra. Instintivamente, y porque era nuestra compañera después de todo, la rapaz y yo nos colocamos junto a la mantis. Noté cómo ella se negaba a mirarme, prefiriendo mantenerse del lado más cercano a la arpía. No podía culparla, esto era demasiado para un solo día. El abrazo de mi querida Lala me tranquilizó.

– "Antes que nada, les pido perdón por todos los disgustos que estoy causando. Incluso ahora, siendo un hombre mayor, sigo siendo un problemático, lo quiera o no." – Se disculpó mi progenitor. Suspiró antes de proseguir. – "Bien, al grano. Sí, estoy completamente seguro que Dyne es mi hija. Conocí a su madre tres años antes de encontrarme con Vera, antes de siquiera ser un soldado. Yo tenía dieciséis, atrapado entre el infierno de un Estado socialista y una madre recién fallecida. Éramos granjeros en una cooperativa agrícola, o LPG, en las afueras de Jena, en el estado de Turingia. Aquel lugar la perfecta evidencia de las mentiras del sueño comunista que los soviéticos pregonaban desde sus podios.

Se supone que tales organizaciones eran la panacea para evitar a 'los abyectos' monopolios que, según nuestros 'sabios' líderes, sufrían en las granjas privadas de Alemania Occidental o, el supuesto enemigo de todo habitante atrapado tras la Cortina de Hierro, Estados Unidos. Como imaginarán, todo estaba muy lejos de la realidad. El Estado poseía tales granjas colectivas, e incluso tenía el descaro de establecer las _Volkseigenes Gut_ , que eran el equivalente privatizado de nuestras organizaciones agrícolas. Como han de suponerse, los trabajadores se partían la espalda labrando la tierra de sol a sol mientras los mandos superiores inflaban sus billeteras y estómagos con el papel moneda que se supone era la raíz de todas las desgracias del capitalismo.

¿Por qué me desvío para despotricar contra una más de las mentiras del comunismo?

Porque es gracias a esa injusticia que Nadja, mi progenitora, no recibiera el tratamiento adecuado para su influenza, resultado de las inadecuadas condiciones de vida en esos, honestamente, paupérrimos campos de labor forzada. La atención médica en Alemania del Este, que presuntamente era un axioma de eficiencia entre las naciones subyugadas por la Unión Soviética, únicamente lo era para los privilegiados. Nosotros no lo éramos, así que cuando la mujer que me trajo al mundo finalmente perdió la batalla contra la enfermedad, casi aislada en una mohosa sala por la cuarentena, supe que la única manera de sobrevivir en una nación bajo las garras de un gobierno corrupto era volverse parte del grupo que ostente algún poder.

Y al mismo tiempo, estaba realmente deprimido como para intentar algo. Es decir, pierdes a la persona más importante de tu vida, te encuentras solo de repente y abres los ojos ante la cruel realidad, que se burla de nosotros dilacerándonos con la acritud de su indiferencia. Jena era famosa por su universidad, donde grandes visionarios como Max Reger o Carl Zeiss se cultivaron para ofrecerle su talento al mundo. La ciudad era una cuna de cultura e innovación, un apotegma de progreso… excepto para un ínfimo granjero como yo. No contaba con nadie, no era nadie; me sentía realmente abandonado. Tenía la moral por los suelos, el mundo se tornó gris, la existencia se me hizo cosa baladí.

Ahí entró ella.

La primera mujer que amé, aunque fuera por un efímero instante en la incansable rueda del tiempo, la que además de devolverme la esperanza, me hizo observar el mundo más allá de la férrea barrera que nuestra especie había erigido alrededor de sí misma. Recuerdo que fue un día (o más bien, noche) en que me hallaba componiendo (o intentándolo) uno de los vetustos tractores que usábamos en el campo, haciendo uso de mis habilidades innatas para los vehículos, preludio de mi futuro puesto en blindados. Estaba disfrutando del paisaje nocturno bajo un viejo azarollo, en los límites de la plantación, cuando escuché un movimiento detrás de un grupo de arbustos. Pensé que sería alguna furtiva liebre o un zorro cazando, así que no presté mucha atención y volví a mi tarea anterior.

Hasta que escuché un diminuto gemido muy humano.

Me gustaría relatar que fue un encuentro casi idílico, digno de algún bucólico poema del Renacimiento, al toparme con una tímida jovencita de al menos diecinueve asustada por haber sido descubierta robando comida. Poseía una larga y sedosa cabellera, tan negro como el aceite que me tapizaba mi ropa de trabajo, y dos bellísimos ojos, tan verdes como el pimiento que intentaba ocultar en sus manos. Pero lo realmente llamativo, como sería de esperar, eran las extremidades mantoideas y el par de brazos extra, recubiertos de dura quitina. Mi primer contacto con una extraespecie era con una descendiente de la diosa Hécate, y era dueña de una hermosura fuera de este mundo mortal. Todo bajo la luz del astro selenita y sus compañeras estrellas. Sí, sin duda sería una historia que me encantaría contar.

Excepto que aquel gemido de temor… era mío.

No conté con tiempo suficiente para admirar sus venusinas facciones, pues, como un selacio embiste a su presa, pronto me vi boca arriba, con ambos brazos inmovilizados por los de ella, e incapaz de formular algún otro sonido que no fueran básicas vocalizaciones, ya que el borde aserrado de uno de sus espolones reposaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello. El otro apéndice se había alzado en el aire, resplandeciendo bajo el manto luminoso de Selene como una guadaña hecha de queratina, anunciando un ignominioso final. Aunque realmente tantas precauciones no eran necesarias; perdí el habla de inmediato al verla por primera vez, y me mantenía igual de estupefacto al tenerla encima.

Yo me encontraba anonadado por todo en lo que mi vida se había vuelto hasta ese punto. Era un muchacho huérfano, esclavo de un campo de labores controlado por un Estado títere, sin posibilidad de realmente escapar de aquel mundo de rojas estrellas en banderas y apócrifas promesas de equidad. Envuelta en el argento fulgor de la luna, la mantis antropomórfica frente a mí era casi una lírica encarnación de las tragedias helénicas, un poético desenlace para un desdichado don nadie. Tal vez fuera una alucinación, a lo mejor mi mente finalmente había sucumbido a la esquizofrenia, pero en ese instante de fantasmagóricas posibilidades, logré articular un corto epitafio a la que apuntaba a ser mi segadora de almas.

– ' _Schöner Tod._ ' – Hablé yo.

– ' _Bella morte._ ' – Expresó ella.

Yo no sabía nada de italiano, pero comprendí que había replicado mi aforismo en su lengua madre. El tiempo se detuvo ahí, con ninguno de nosotros moviéndonos, sin romper la afonía ambiental o el contacto visual. Quizás era el shock de la situación, tal vez fuera el hecho que no haya intentado darme muerte a pesar de no opuse resistencia alguna, o a lo mejor se debiera a que me perdí en esas deíficas esmeraldas oculares a las que llamaba ojos, pero terminé mostrándole una sonrisa. No de temor, no de mordacidad u algún sórdido sentimiento; sólo quise hacerle saber que me encontraba en paz en ese momento y, que en el fondo, no la encontraba desagradable.

Después de todo, mujer tan apolínea no había visto jamás.

El tiempo decidió salir de su momentáneo letargo y, mientras la brisa nocturna hacía ondear su largo cabello majestuosamente, ella abandonó su estancia agresiva, templándose. No me quitaba los brazos humanoides de encima, claro, y sus espolones todavía se mantenían alerta, aunque ya no parecía una carnicera a punto de ejecutar a su siguiente oveja. Usando una de sus extremidades de mantis, señaló al solitario pimiento que había dejado caer en el ajetreo. No dirigió palabra alguna, pero su mirada comandaba afásicamente que le acercara el verde fruto, accediendo yo con una afirmación de cabeza.

Retirando sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente o levantarse encima de mí, me dejó libre y pude estirar una de mis manos para tomar al alimento en cuestión. Ya agarrado, se lo ofrecí como ofrenda de paz a la empusa, quien la tomó en sus manos y pinchó ligeramente las mías con los espolones para que las alejara, acatando la silenciosa orden de inmediato. Usando tales apéndices, ella partió el pimiento en dos y cuidadosamente le retiró las semillas, procurando mantener la carne del interior y el jugo intactos. De esa manera, tomó una mitad y la introdujo en su boca, degustando el sabor de lo que parecía ser un bocadillo agradable.

Me ofreció el otro pedazo.

Sin tratar de refutarle, pues lo insólito de la situación no me había bloqueado el sentido común, abrí la boca y ella insertó el pimiento. Aunque tales frutos carecen de capsaicina y por ende no son picantes, las semillas son amargas y la mantis no las había retirado de mi mitad. Ignoro cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nadie nos interrumpió, más allá del canto de los insectos noctívagos y el ulular del viento sobre el campo. Terminé de degustar el inusual bocadillo. La pelinegra lo aceptó como la firma de paz, y se incorporó, permitiéndome admirar más detalladamente su esbelta figura, no opacada tras el sencillo y sucio overol de tirantes color azul y la manchada camisa verde, complementado por las enlodadas botas industriales.

Hasta este día, desconozco si tal indumentaria, adaptada y remendada por ella para su físico tetrabraquial, se debía a que laboraba en la industria agrícola igual que yo o alguna otra actividad relacionada, pero tal atavío me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo, queriendo encontrar un punto en común entre nosotros. Cierto, no la comprendía, pero cualquier recurso para intentar crear un puente entre ella y yo me bastaba. Sosegando mi nerviosismo, e intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, llevé mi mano a mi pecho y me señalé. Ahí, pronuncié mi nombre, presentándome. Ella, entendiendo que yo trataba de portarme cordial, me reveló el suyo:

Alexandra..."

' _Qué pequeño es el mundo_ ', hubiera pronunciado yo al escuchar aquello, pero no era necesario repetir _ad nauseam_ lo que seguía comprobándose conforme mi padre avanzaba en su relato. Volteé mi vista en dirección de Cetania, intercambiamos miradas y ambas observamos a Dyne, absorta, pasmada por tan impactante confesión. Yo y la rapaz conocíamos perfectamente el significado que encerraba aquel nombre, las memorias que despertaba, lo intrínsecamente importantes que esas cuatro sílabas representaban para la griega. Creí que esa sobrecogedora revelación le haría romper su afonía, demandar una segunda confirmación de aquella declamación, pero la conmoción era tal que la mantis permaneció completamente inerte en su lugar, igual que nosotras. Mi padre continuó.

– "El viento se tornaba más gélido conforme avanzaban las manecillas, así que extendí mi prórroga de paz y la invité a que nos refugiáramos en el granero que también fungía como garaje." – Dilucidó. –"No esperaba que accediera a la primera, pero viendo que un simple muchacho tan flacucho como yo no oponía peligro para una empusa, aceptó mi ofrecimiento, manteniendo su distancia y un espolón en alerta. Yo estaba asustado todavía, sí, pero mi fascinación tan única persona era mayor a mi miedo. Es decir, ¿en verdad tenía a una criatura que sólo existía en las leyendas, auténtica y viviente, frente a mí? ¿O acaso mis sospechas de que mi mente había claudicado a la locura absoluta eran ciertas?

Ya fuera ilusión o realidad, yo deseaba permanecer hasta el final. Mi madre me heredó la curiosidad por la lectura, y aunque fuéramos prácticamente de humildes recursos, y muchas de las publicaciones estuvieran sancionadas, ella siempre se aseguró de proveerme con buenos libros para asegurarme que, al expandir mis conocimientos, mi futuro no fuera tan desdichado. Siempre estaré agradecido por ello. Ahí, entre las limitadas opciones de los pocos ejemplares que poseíamos, hallé la fascinación por la mitología griega.

Los relatos de héroes y villanos, tanto divinos como mortales, eran en sí una rica fuente de inspiración, pero las criaturas fantásticas que pululaban la cosmogonía helénica me eran irresistibles. Para mí, atrapado entre la inopia social y el hastío de lo mundano, las historias de poderosos seres con habilidades más allá de las humanas, tan magistrales y, sobre todo, libres, me parecía lo mejor del mundo. Representaban perfectamente lo que yo anhelaba: ser más de lo que se podía esperar. Y al ser ellos, para cualquiera en ese entonces, entes inexistentes y por ende inalcanzables, los hacía aún más atractivos para la imaginación.

Ella debió notar la manera en que la observaba. No era la típica desconfianza humana hacia lo desconocido, escudriñando cualquier indicio fuera de lo común para determinar si se consideraba entablar comunicación formal o rechazarle, sino una genuina fascinación hacia su persona, sin importar si se generaban lazos de amistad alguna. La apreciaba como un geólogo contempla a un espécimen fósil perfectamente conservado; igual que un joyero examina una rara piedra preciosa; como un niño descubre el presente de Navidad que tanto había soñado. En palabras románticas, no podía despegarle los ojos de encima. Ahí, en medio de la noche y la lámpara de queroseno en el techo, se manifestaron un par de mejillas sonrojadas:

Las mías.

Me di cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente, como un insecto mesmerizado por una lámpara. El rubor se apoderó con mayor fuerza de mi semblante cuando Alexandra comenzó a reír en voz baja, entretenida por mi avergonzado estado. Yo no podía evitarlo, además de mi madre y unas cuantas amistades de niño, yo era todo un inexperto en tratar con mujeres, especialmente tan hermosas. Lo admito, sueno a un terrible adolescente con aspiraciones de trovador de quinta que utiliza las expresiones más trilladas existentes, pero mis afirmaciones cliché son muy reales. O simplemente era un idiota, lo cual no negaré. Aún así, con ineptitud digna de una terrible comedia barata, sonreí al verla abandonar su mesurada expresión, deleitándome con esa suave voz de mediterráneo acento.

Pero eso no era suficiente para hacerle ganar confianza. Yo aún era un desconocido y potencial amenaza a su anonimato, así como el resto de la granja que, con excepción de los guardias nocturnos (los cuales afortunadamente no estaban cerca para descubrirnos), dormía plácidamente. Sólo éramos nosotros dos, acobijados por Selene, el tapiz polícromo de la Vía Láctea y el techo de madera, pero yo era suficiente para romper la paz de la noche. Y yo, joven e hipnotizado por el hecho de conocer a una persona que encarnaba mis sueños de pequeño, no deseaba que tan mágico momento llegara a su fin. Necesitaba hallar algo que disipara las tensiones palpables en el aire.

Y entonces, el estómago de ella rugió.

Debo decir que mi madre se educó sin religión alguna; mientras que mi padre perdió su fe bajo la crudeza de la guerra, así que me crié de la misma manera ateísta. Empero, en ese momento, y aunque parezca que no va de acuerdo al énfasis romántico que pretendo evocar, aquel sonido de su aparato digestivo me pareció la deífica trompeta de los arcángeles señalando la oportunidad dorada que necesitaba. Haciendo ademán de que esperara, y terminando convenciéndome ella, por medio de sus espolones, que me acompañaría, recorrimos juntos el tramo entre el granero a la bodega de conserva, ocultos bajo la oscuras sombras que Nix, la noche, proveyó para nosotros.

La escabullida fue un éxito y pudimos asaltar las reservas de alimentos frescos. Evitamos encender las luces y nos mantuvimos protegidos por la ausencia de éstas. Colarse a la bodega y tomar parte de las provisiones no podía considerarse robar, ya que básicamente estaba tomando una parte de lo que literalmente ayudé a plantar y cosechar. Además, dudaba que nuestros superiores se enfuriaran por un par de patatas y pimientos perdidos. Había alcohol en una nevera, pero no deseaba hacerle creer que mi intención era embriagarla, así que opté por agua. Nos aseguramos de tomar un par de duraznos de la reserva privada del capataz para completar el banquete nocturno.

No me preocupaba por esto último; días atrás yo y mis colegas de trabajo habíamos reportado avistamiento de ratas en las cercanías, pero fuimos ignorados; ahora tales melocotones faltantes servirían como catalizadores para que finalmente el problema sea arreglado. Cerciorándome de dejar rastros de comida en el suelo, simulando una típica irrupción por parte de roedores (y echando a perder la reputación de nuestro gato guardián en el proceso), ambos regresamos al garaje. Noté que en el trayecto de vuelta, ella había dejado de actuar de forma tan cautelosa.

Aunque la guarnición era bastante sencilla y no tuvimos acceso a siquiera una fuente de fuego para calentar los alimentos, degustamos nuestro botín con ahínco, especialmente Alexandra, que devoraba los pimientos como si fueran los últimos del planeta. Yo me entretuve pelando mis tubérculos con una hoz, saboreando la sapidez cruda de la solanácea. A pesar de que nunca he negado que muchos estereotipos sobre la miseria que el comunismo impuso en su régimen eran reales, comer patatas crudas nunca fue uno de ellos. Siempre las había probado bien cocinadas. Ergo, no pude evitar batallar contra el amargo sabor que el alimento no cocido poseía. La empusa simplemente reía tenuemente al verme sufrir.

Yo reía al verla sonreír.

Luego de comprobar lo mucho que apreciaba las papas perfectamente asadas y formando parte de un _currywurst_ , terminé al mismo tiempo que ella y tomamos los rosados duraznos. Alexandra empleó sus extremidades mantoideas como una sagaz katana nipona y partió en dos la fruta, con todo y semilla. No evité emitir una vocalización de impresión al atestiguar el poder de una liminal, aunque fuera con una demostración sencilla. La simplicidad de lo mundano no era lo que me deslumbraba, sino el potencial que veía en ella. Alguien como la mantis… ¡no, todas la extraespecies!, beneficiarían en gran medida a la humanidad si intentáramos integrarlos a nuestra sociedad.

Curioso, sólo necesité ser casi decapitado por una liminal para volverme partidario de las mismas ideas que eventualmente darían nacimiento al Acta de Intercambio. La vida está llena de ironías así. Yo procedía a usar la hoz para partir el melocotón e, imitándole, blandí la herramienta en el aire, asestándole un fuerte golpe sagital… y fallando en el proceso. Resulta que la semilla de la fruta era más resistente de lo esperado, así que cuando el oxidado filo hizo contacto con el hueso del durazno, la herramienta rebotó de mis manos y me impactó la frente. Por suerte, fue el lado del metal sin filo el que me tocó, pero dolió.

Alexandra rió audiblemente.

Habíamos mantenido un perfil bajo hasta ese momento, pero después de verme fallar al intentar emularla, ella abandonó toda prudencia y se decantó por una canora risotada que resonó por las paredes del cuarto, camufladas parcialmente por el canto nocturno de los grillos. Me le uní, encontrando la situación bastante graciosa y amena. Templando su hilaridad, la pelinegra tomó el melocotón y lo partió limpiamente en dos con su espolón, entregándomelo. Agradeciéndole con una reverencia, me dispuse a degustar el dulce sabor. Esa pequeña muestra de amistad recíproca fue lo necesario para romper el hielo, cesar hostilidades definitivamente y comenzar a hilar las hebras de lo que sería una experiencia que jamás olvidaría.

Aunque tratamos de intercambiar diálogo, intentando de que por alguna milagrosa manera lográramos romper las barreras del idioma, era un ejercicio de futilidad, así que nos resignamos a continuar con las gesticulaciones y pantomimas para hacer llegar el mensaje. Ya que el suelo era de tierra, empleábamos nuestros dedos para escribir en aquella improvisada pizarra, apoyándonos con dibujos burdos y demás imágenes. Yo tenía muchas preguntas, pero apenas pude obtener respuestas simples, como saber que poseía veinte años; era nativa de Milán, en Italia; y como había dejado en claro, adoraba los pimientos.

Un pernicioso mosquito penetró en el lugar, deseoso de hacerse con nuestra sangre para saciar su hambre. Yo detestaba a esos insectos, especialmente cuando se aprovechan de nuestra vulnerabilidad en las noches calurosas, cuando la temperatura vuelve un horno insoportable la existencia, y taparse para protegerse de los zancudos es peor que lanzarse a las incandescentes flamas de una fogata. Traté de triturarlo entre las palmas de mis manos pero su velocidad sólo lograba hacerme aplaudir como tonto. Alexandra lucía divertida por mi enfrentamiento con el díptero.

Enojándome con tan fastidioso visitante de agudo zumbido, especialmente por hacerme quedar mal ante la chica, perseguí al escurridizo fugitivo por todo el lugar, con mis palmadas denotando mi ineficiencia en deshacerme de pestes voladoras cada vez que éstas sólo hallaban aire al chocar. Furioso, y sintiéndome como si en lugar de un insecto batallara contra un endemoniado dragón, tomé la hoz que usé para partir el durazno y lo arrojé vehementemente contra ese miserable transmisor de enfermedades. Como era de esperarse, yo no era un ninja o algún guerrero entrenado en el arte de la eliminación de mosquitos a base de armas punzocortantes, así que únicamente logré que la herramienta se clavara en el techo.

Sí, era un idiota.

Aún más colérico por aquello, con el mosco revoloteando cerca de mí, casi burlándose con ese maldito zumbido, aunado al creciente volumen en la risa de la pelinegra, me hice con el trapo que había usado para limpiar mi sudor al arreglar el tractor y correteé al animal. Finalmente, lo dirigí hasta una esquina del edificio, donde una solitaria araña y su níveo hogar en forma de red esperaban pacientemente. Sonreí triunfante al ver al zancudo ser apresado por las pegajosas hebras de la telaraña, con la amarilla residente apresurándose a envolverlo con su seda para consumirlo con posterioridad. Una excelente premonición de la fortuna que las invertebradas de ocho patas me traerían en el futuro.

Exultante ante mi victoria sobre ese minúsculo pero detestable ectoparásito vampírico, me coloqué frente a Alexandra e inflé mi pecho igual que un teutón luego de derrotar a los sarracenos en una Cruzada. Por supuesto, mi (nulo) heroísmo fue recompensado por la fuerza de gravedad al hacer caer la hoz en el techo directamente en la cabeza, impactándome ésta con el mango en el centro de la sesera, haciéndome caer al suelo mientras me tallaba la herida. Fue ahí que, por casualidades del destino, hallamos la manera de entendernos mutuamente, al escucharla pronunciar una sencilla frase.

– ' _¡Ty ochen' smeshnoy!_ ' – Expresó ella, carajeándose.

– ' _Spasibo._ ' – Repliqué, apaciguando el dolor. – ' _Vy prekrasny._ "

Irónico; siempre clamé que Rusia había divido a nuestro país y a la mitad del mundo, después de instaurar la Cortina de Hierro sobre Europa. Pero ahora, era su idioma lo que hizo que dos personas, separadas por el océano del lenguaje, encontraran el lazo que los uniera. Mi madre, Nadja Borísovna Kisherrah, era rusa. Se trasladó de su natal Petrogrado (posteriormente Leningrado durante la revolución bolchevique, hoy San Petersburgo) a Alemania para fungir como enfermera, en un hospital del Sarre. Ahí conoció a mi padre.

Todo esto fue antes de que los germanos rompieran el pacto Ribbentrop-Mólotov, cuando ambas naciones eran amigas de alma y Hitler y Stalin recorrían los campos tomados de la mano, jurándose amor eterno. La ilusión no duró mucho y estalló el conflicto. Gracias a que la guerra nunca sufrirá escasez de heridos y necesidad de personas que los alivien, mi progenitora pudo conservar la vida ante el odio que sufrían los eslavos por parte de los Nazis. De la misma manera, cuando los soviéticos penetraron en territorio alemán, su ascendencia rusa y utilidad la mantuvieron a salvo de las atrocidades perpetradas por las hordas rojas.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema, lo siento.

Volviendo al asunto del idioma, mi madre me había enseñado lo básico, y era capaz de articular una conversación sencilla en su lengua natal. Aunque Alexandra poseía un fuerte acento italiano, podía entenderle. Ella había comentado que yo era muy gracioso, haciéndome agradecerle y elogiar su beldad. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, la empusa enmudeció. Eso provocó la primera instancia en que sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad carmesí, y sus verdes ojos emitieron un fugaz brillo al recibir tan melosa dádiva. Yo decía la verdad, ofreciéndole una sonrisa honesta. Aunque sus globos oculares carecieran de pupilas, podía notar lo que su idílica mirada clamaba diáfanamente. Debió ser la primera vez que encontraba a algún humano que no la veía como un monstruo, sino como una persona, una mujer.

Y ella también sonrió.

Finalmente intercambiamos algo más que miradas y expresiones, sentándonos toda la noche para resolver todas las incógnitas que rogaban por ser contestadas. Resumiendo toda nuestra extensa charla, aprendí que ella jamás conoció a sus progenitores, y de su madre sólo sabía que le había dado a luz en Milán y que le confirió ese nombre porque era el de su padre. Se crió (infaustamente, debo opinar) en el mundo de las carpas, algodones de azúcar y maestros de ceremonias. Era una de las atracciones de un circo ambulante dirigido por húngaros, el cual recorría las ciudades principales de Europa. No estaba sola, pues entre sus compañeros de trabajo se encontraban otras especies, como minotauros, mujeres tigre, dragonewts e incluso arpías pingüino. Todo un _freak show_ liminal.

Ella era la única empusa, encargada de cortar diversidad de objetos con sus espolones para deleite del público. Ahí aprendió también a expandir su plusvalía más allá de los espectáculos, cultivándose en las artes galenas gracias a una mujer lagarto con experiencia, quien también le enseñó el idioma eslavo. Aunque era evidente que, aparte de los tiempos que pasaba con sus amigas, no debió serle una época agradable, así que preferí no indagar más en el tema y arruinar nuestro momento. En todo caso, ella logró escapar de aquella esclavitud junto a algunas de sus aliadas y encontraron refugio en Alemania.

No me detalló los eventos que la hicieron llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos. No era necesario, el hecho que también se hubiera desempeñado como enfermera me hizo recordar a mi propia madre. Ergo, nuestra conexión se hizo más profunda, a mi parecer. Yo le revelé lo que había sido de mi vida hasta ese momento; lo difícil que fue para mis padres la época durante y después de la guerra; las dificultades de perder a mi progenitor de pequeño; y a mi madre meses atrás. Al finalizarle mi relato, mi voluntad de permanecer estoico para impresionarla finalmente se quebró y terminé hundiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas, empapando mi ropa y el suelo con mis lágrimas.

Estaba demasiado solo.

Sentí su acorazada mano acariciar mi cabeza con ternura, sosegando parcialmente mi pesar al tiempo que mi llanto me purgaba catárticamente el resto del dolor en mi corazón. Alcé la mirada y me encontré de nuevo con su benévola sonrisa, sus labios brillando bajo el destello del satélite natural en el cielo que se filtraba por las hendiduras del techo, opacando al de la lámpara de queroseno sobre nosotros. No sabía si era el hecho de que ella me mostrara bondad; que fuera la primera persona en consolarme con cariño, recordándome a mi difunta madre; o si era que conforme transcurrían los minutos, ella se me hiciera cada vez más hermosa.

Y entonces, la besé.

Fue algo que no esperaba y presentí que sus espolones se habían colocado en posición para convertir a mis entrañas en picadillo. Empero, su resistencia cedió ante el contacto labial que le había propinado, en compañía de un audaz abrazo alrededor de su curvilínea figura. Yo era un muchacho torpe y con el acné todavía en la cara, sin experiencia alguna con mujeres. Cuando eres un peón en la jerarquía social, no hay tiempo para conocer el amor; sólo trabajar desde el amanecer al ocaso. Mi ósculo no poseía técnica alguna y era más saliva que beso, pero contenía una enorme pasión. Tal vez ella la primera experiencia para ella, ergo, mi inepto ósculo le pareció lo suficientemente aceptable para no descuartizarme en el acto y rodearme también con sus brazos.

Glorioso.

Aquél beso era, bueno, apoteósico para un par de jovenzuelos inexpertos, especialmente para uno tan desdichado como yo. La presión sanguínea se acrecentaba en mis venas de tal manera que mis oídos dejaron de percibir el canto de los grillos y el ulular del viento, para concentrarse en los briosos latidos de mi corazón, resonando como un desfile militar dentro de mi cabeza. Sentía el torrente de hemoglobina invadirme la cara, y el calor que me impregnaba cada vena y arteria del cuerpo. La temperatura se elevaba en mi interior, así como el infinito gozo que experimentaba a cada segundo que nuestra saliva se intercambiaba oralmente. El sabor de Alexandra era dulce, más fuerte que la sapidez de los melocotones; y me estaba haciendo adicto a ella al momento que los engranajes del tiempo trasladaban la manecilla horaria del reloj.

La anoxia finalmente nos alcanzó y tuvimos que romper el beso para recuperar el aliento. Un delgado hilo de tibia saliva unía nuestros labios. Aquella frágil cadena acuosa fue quebrada cuando ambos fuimos por la segunda ronda, esta vez con mayor decisión por parte de la pelinegra. Eros había llamado a las puertas de nuestro corazón, y nosotros aceptamos gustosos la invitación. Nuestras lenguas, que habían permanecido tímidas en la primera experiencia, se liberaron de sus grilletes y se entrelazaron en una sicalíptica danza húmeda, cálida, apasionada. Mis manos recorrían la espalda de la chica con ahínco, palpando la suavidad de la tersa piel escondida debajo de su ropa; y ella hacía lo mismo.

Y finalmente, nos deshicimos de ésta.

Caímos al suelo, con ella encima de mí, sin romper el contacto bucal hasta que el oxígeno volvió a escasear. La hiperventilación se hizo presente, elevando el sonido de nuestra entrecortada respiración. Pero los decibeles de los jadeos no se comparaban con la celeridad con la que las llamas del deseo se erguían desde el fondo de nuestras almas, esparciendo su concupiscente ardor por nuestros cuerpos, manifestándose en un rubor total y el funcionamiento completo de nuestras glándulas sudoríparas. Mis manos, hartas de sentir únicamente tela, comenzaron a retirar la indumentaria de la empusa. Pero entre el nerviosismo y la intensidad del momento, mis movimientos eran demasiado torpes. Alexandra, siendo alguien que prefería tomar la iniciativa, me ayudó con la tarea.

Se arrancó la ropa.

Con un preciso movimiento de sus espolones, la mezclilla y la tela, los tirantes y la camisa de su atavío, fueron partidos a la mitad, dejando al descubierto el voluptuoso tesoro que habían protegido con recelo. Perdí el aliento de inmediato. Entre la afanosa demostración con las extremidades mantoideas, el descubrir que no llevaba prenda interior alguna, y mi propia excitación, quedé completamente afónico. No era necesario pronunciar palabra alguna, pues la masculinidad que descansaba mi entrepierna, alzándose como una torre del homenaje, había proclamado una inconmensurable satisfacción ante tan deífica vista.

Si antes me parecía hermosa, ahora, contemplar sin censura alguna su venusino cuerpo, aunado a la expresión de deseo en su lozano rostro, la hacía lucir como la auténtica diosa del Olimpo que era. Se acercó a mí y, esta vez con tierna parsimonia, tomó ambas de mis manos y las colocó en sus pechos. Yo sonreí, y ella también. Éramos un par de almas jóvenes que no tenían a nada ni nadie más en el mundo, atrapados entre la pared de la inopia social y la indiferencia existencial; pero habíamos hallado nuestra pequeña isla paradisiaca entre la tierra, el olor a aceite de los tractores y los aperos de labranza. Un pedacito de felicidad del cual únicamente la noche fue testigo.

Una noche que nos recordó la dicha de estar vivos.

Ah, pero en todo caso, no creo que sea necesario explayarme con los explícitos detalles, ¿cierto? Lamento si las imágenes mentales les son perturbadoras. Al final, terminamos uniéndonos en cuerpo y alma, o al menos lo más que podíamos en ese momento. Al día siguiente, antes que el sol se alzara y la aurora tiñera al cielo de hermosos tonos con sus rosáceos dedos, me desperté desnudo, confundido y, para mi decepción, completamente solo. Llamé su nombre en medio de la oscuridad pero era fútil; Alexandra brillaba por su ausencia.

Aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo; su aliento tibio, igual que su saliva; su corazón latiendo en sincronía con el mío; y su voz repitiendo mi nombre entre gemidos. Suspiré; la ambrosía que la vida ofrece es demasiado efímera. Lo único que me quedó de ella fueron su ropa hecha jirones, una marca de colmillos en mi brazo derecho… y un dolor en todo el cuerpo acompañado de algunos rasguños, especialmente en el trasero. Nuestra juventud emulaba nuestro salvajismo, si me permiten tan pecaminosa expresión.

Pero eso no era todo.

Mientras me apresuraba a tomar sus prendas rotas para cubrirme, pues ella se había llevado las mías, noté una flecha delineada en la tierra del suelo. Ésta apuntaba a otra que señalaba una oxidada caja metálica de herramientas. Abriéndola, me encontré con el áureo collar que ella cargaba, pero en el cual nunca me había fijado con detenimiento, siempre manteniéndose éste opacado por la belleza innata de su dueña. Debajo de la dorada prenda se hallaba un pedazo de papel donde ella había escrito un mensaje con un pedazo de carbón. Sentí una punzada en lo más profundo del alma al leer las palabras remarcadas con el bruno grafito.

 _'Mereces a alguien mejor.'_

Después de regalarme algo que le pertenecía; de haberse asegurado que ya nunca podría olvidarla; de habernos conocido en la intimidad y compartir un fugaz pero profundo momento de amor… ella clama que no es digna de alguien como yo. Le hubiera refutado tal declaración, y le hubiera rogado que permaneciera a mi lado, sin importarme las consecuencias. Pero la mujer había tomado su decisión y, con esa presea en mano, empapada por mis lágrimas, Alexandra desapareció para siempre de mi vida. Jamás volví a verla.

Pero aunque su persona se esfumó como la niebla ante el fulgor de Helios, ella jamás abandonó mi ser. La tenía presente en todo momento, y puedo afirmar con seguridad que su personalidad tan decidida tuvo un efecto contundente en mí. Alexandra fue la pieza necesaria para que yo recuperara la esperanza en el futuro y pusiera mis engranes en marcha para salir de la inopia. Cuando tuve edad suficiente, pude alistarme en el ejército, lo que eventualmente me llevaría a ser conductor de blindados, a conocer a quien sería mi verdadera esposa y, finalmente, a ser el orgulloso padre de dos hijas.

Escuchen, Dyne, Aria; sé que todo esto no justifica mi ausencia, tampoco que lo haya revelado hasta ahora o, ¡diablos! nada que pueda excusarme de todos los errores que he cometido. Únicamente puedo pedir… no, puedo implorar porque me otorguen una ínfima pizca de perdón, que acepten mis más sinceras disculpas, aunque sé que no merezco tal bondad. Es muy tarde ya para súplicas de mi parte. Ninguna explicación sanará las heridas que he abierto; no sólo a ustedes, sino a quienes los rodean. Acabo de poner su mundo de cabeza, y no puedo hacer mucho para arreglarlo. Sólo soy un simple hombre.

Sin embargo, créanme que jamás he dejado de preocuparme por la familia que aún no conocía. Siempre albergué en mi corazón los hermosos recuerdos de las mujeres que me entregaron todo. Las he amado más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier otra cosa. Y sigue siendo así. Ahora que soy padre, ustedes, hijas mías, lo son todo para mí. No puedo arreglar el pasado ni remendar mis errores, pero puedo luchar por el presente para construir un mejor futuro. Uno que deseo al lado de quienes representan lo mejor que he logrado en toda mi existencia.

Y sé que no lo merezco…"

Mi padre interrumpió su monólogo para suprimir los deseos de rendirse al plañir. Nosotras permanecimos en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. Yo comprendía su sentir, lo increíblemente difícil que debía ser el confesarlo todo en menos de un día de volver a reencontrarse con su familia. Y al mismo tiempo, me hallaba igual de absorta por tantas revelaciones inesperadas. No era fácil pedir perdón, algo que mi padre clamaba no buscar. Yo deseaba eximirlo, pues era el hombre que me dio la vida y al cual le debo todo lo que he logrado en ésta, pero también reprenderle por todo el dolor despertado en nosotras con tal confesión.

Esperen, ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo?

Me di cuenta que lo anterior era absurdamente incoherente. Estaba molesta con él por algo que no pudo controlar, que nadie podría haber predicho. Y aun de poder hacerlo, el mundo no cambiaría por su voluntad. Él seguiría atrapado en una granja de Alemania del Este, Alexandra se hubiera marchado y él sería el tanquista que mi madre elegiría para procrearme. Esos errores, al final, resultaron en mi génesis, el de mi hermana, y nuestra actual reunión. ¿Cómo podría estar furiosa por algo que, honestamente, es grandioso? ¿Cómo puedo recriminarle el darnos la vida a mí y mi consanguínea? ¿Una vida que, después de todo, es mejor de lo que pudimos imaginar? Es mi padre, no puedo odiarlo por permitirme el disfrutar de la existencia.

Además, no es que yo posea un pasado impoluto.

Sin embargo, esa era mi opinión personal, concerniente únicamente a mi persona. El asunto principal, el verdadero meollo de esta intrincada controversia filial, era lo que Dyne opinaba. Ésta se mantenía igual de inerte en su posición, sin que su expresión petrificada se inmutara en lo más mínimo. Tantas cuestiones, respondidas al tiempo que el doble de incógnitas se materializaba, eran evidentemente abrumadoras para la más estoica del grupo. El saber que su progenitora vagó por el mundo, escondiéndose entre las sombras, para después alejarse de su padre y conocer un aciago final a manos de quien sería su tutora dentro de la mafia… nadie podía imaginar el huracán que se desarrollaba dentro de la consternada empusa.

– "Aria, Dyne…" – Mi progenitor habló de nuevo. – "Si aún guardan una infinitésima pizca de bondad reservada para este estúpido e irresponsable perro viejo, quisiera… Perdonen, no estoy en posición de exigir, casi lo olvido. Yo sólo… sólo quiero que me reconozcan como su padre. Ódienme, rechácenme e ignórenme si lo desean, lo tendré merecido; pero permítanme continuar gozando del privilegio de seguir siendo considerado como parte de su familia. Ustedes son lo único que queda de la mía; no quiero perderla. No de nuevo."

Una furtiva lágrima se escapó de los zarcos ojos del cabizbajo soldado. Las demás presentes permanecimos afásicas, tallando nuestros brazos nerviosamente, sin realmente saber qué decir. Miré a Lala, luego a Cetania, las dos estaban tan preocupadas como yo. La reacción que tuvo mi madre antes fue suficiente para tensar el ambiente; aunque aparente lo ha perdonado. Sin embargo, ahora el mutismo de la empusa se hacía cada vez más desesperante. La intriga, duda y temor cómo la imperiosa pelinegra podría responder nos resonaban en la mente. Antes que pudiéramos continuar conjeturando los posibles desenlaces, la mantis se levantó de su lugar.

Y se fue.

No quería hacer una alusión referente a que imitó a su progenitora; sería una comparación injusta. Ella sencillamente necesitaba estar sola para procesarlo todo. Juzgarla era innecesario; yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Pasó de ser una niña de nadie a matona mafiosa, para luego volverse conejillo de indias, regresar al anonimato, y exorcizar sus demonios, reencarnado en una heroína en busca de redención. Y ahora, después de pasar veintitrés años siendo huérfana, la vida de la un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su existencia entera, devolviéndole a la familia que pensó haber perdido. Decir que eso debería alegrarla sería subestimar que más de dos décadas de soledad no desaparecen en un día.

Mi padre quiso ir tras ella, pero mi madre se lo impidió. Mi progenitora no lo hizo con desdén, sino porque entendía que Nikos requería privacidad. Su esposo acató la implícita orden y regresó a su lugar, suspirando pesadamente. Yo igualmente exhalé, acercando a la arpía y la dullahan hacia mí. Las dos debían estar incómodas por sentirse ajenas a tan intenso espectáculo melodramático privado. Les recordaría que esto también les concernía desde que son prácticamente parte de la familia, pero estaba segura que ellas mismas llegarían a la misma conclusión por su cuenta.

– "¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?" – Interrogó mi madre, rompiendo el silencio.

– "Segundo día de conocernos. Nuestra primera estancia en el departamento que renté." – Contestó él. – "Una mantis religiosa se posó en la ventana y tú hablaste de la guerra que Sparassus libró hace siglos contra las empusas. Tu vehemente desdén por la especie me hizo callar. Perdona, Vera, yo me sentía mayestáticamente feliz contigo; y en ese momento no deseaba arruinar el poco tiempo que tuviera para permanecer a tu lado."

– "No intentes apelar a la exigüidad de días para justificar el hecho que me ocultaste tan importante asunto por veinte años, Jäger."

– "Te mencioné que hubo una mujer antes de ti, ¿recuerdas?" – Respondió papá. – "Sólo reservé el detalle de su origen liminal. No ha habido nadie después de ti, Vera, puedo jurártelo."

– "Pero no comprobarlo." – Retrucó ella.

Mi madre se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente. Yo y las chicas no pensamos que fuera a dañarlo, pero seguíamos alertas.

– "¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti ahora, Helmutt?" – Cuestionó mi progenitora. – "¿Cómo estar segura que no me has mentido en otras ocasiones? ¿O que no lo haces en este momento?"

– "Vera, mírame a los ojos y dime si sería capaz de engañar a la madre de mi pequeña." – Aseveró mi padre. – "Si deseara mentirte, aquello hubiera continuado en secreto. Pero lo develé, porque no podía permitir que mi hija no supiera la verdad." – Prosiguió. – "Tienes razón en desconfiar de mi palabra, no te juzgo por ello, pero jamás pienses que podría llegar al grado de cometer tal infamia hacia tu persona."

– "¿Y tú piensas que te hubiera amado menos si me revelabas que una empusa te tomó primero? ¿Crees que mi orgullo se antepondría a mi corazón?"

– "Tenía miedo de que te fueras si lo sabías." – Replicó él, triste. – "No quería ser menos digno de ti. No soportaría que alguien más se esfumara de mi vida nuevamente; no soy tan fuerte."

– "Ambos sabíamos que tendríamos que separarnos en algún punto al final del día."

– "Sí, pero sería un 'hasta pronto', no un 'adiós' definitivo. Partiríamos por caminos diferentes, pero seguiríamos unidos a pesar de la distancia." – Dilucidó él. – "Me aterraba pensar en que el sueño acabaría tan abruptamente como el primero. Actué mal, lo reconozco, pero lo hice con las mejores intenciones."

– "El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones."

– "Largo y arduo es el camino del infierno a la luz." – Retrucó mi padre, citando a John Milton. – "Todos erramos alguna vez, querida. Sólo así aprendemos de nuestros errores. Y yo he cometido suficientes para no querer repetirlos. Que el estar contigo, con las personas que son más valiosas que mi propia vida, sea mi catarsis y redención."

– "¿Qué garantía tengo para creer que lo que dices es verdad?"

– " _Ehre und Treue._ " – Declaró él, citando el lema nacional de nuestra patria. – "Honor y lealtad, Vera. Somos soldados, guerreros alemanes; la fidelidad es nuestro axiomático adagio existencial. Nunca he dudado de tu palabra, y el hecho que yo aún siga vivo comprueba que en el fondo sabes que confías en mí."

Mi padre tomó con lentitud la mano de su esposa y la volvió a colocar en la marca de mordida en su cuello.

– "Las cicatrices no mienten, amor…" – Recitó él. – "Así como el corazón."

Haciendo gala de su valor como militar, y demostrando su denuedo como tanquista veterano, mi padre le robó un audaz beso a su mujer; lento, parsimonioso, disfrutando cada segundo del éxtasis bucal. Mi progenitora era bastante testaruda y orgullosa, pero aquel ósculo, precedido por las dulces palabras de su marido, atravesaron el pétreo blindaje de la impasible coronel arácnida, concediéndole la victoria al osado ojizarco, firmando la declaración de paz con un discreto gemido de satisfacción. Mi padre no es un donjuán ni un rompecorazones, pero había que reconocer que sabía cómo aplacar la furia de su tozuda cónyuge. Ojalá me haya heredado esa habilidad, me sería muy útil con la rapaz y la segadora.

– "Te amo, _Süsser_." – Exhaló mi madre al terminar el beso.

– "También te amo, _Mau_ -"

– "Siempre creí que esas marcas en el brazo eran resultado de tu trabajo." – Ella lo miró fijamente, apretando la garganta de su esposo con una mano. – "¿Eso significa que esa empusa te reclamó primero como su esposo, y la engañaste conmigo? ¿Me has convertido en la usurpadora de esta historia?"

Qué efímero es el amor…

– " _M-Mausi…_ " – Se esforzó mi progenitor para responder. – "N-no… puedo… respirar…"

– " _Sehr gut._ " – Le soltó la garganta. Entonces, le apretó la entrepierna. – "Explícate entonces, o te regresas a Alemania como un eunuco."

– "¡Santa Araña patona! ¡Mamá, no exageres!" – Intervine. – "¡Papá dice la verdad! ¡No lo prives de las joyas de la familia!"

– "Descuida, hija." – Replicó ella, sin voltear a verme. – "No le cortaré la manguera; sólo me aseguraré de que ésta no vuelva a esparcir su contenido dentro de grillos calenturientos."

– "Vera, lo escuchaste de la propia boca de mi Dyne: su madre murió cuando ella era una bebé." – Aseguró él, sorprendentemente calmado. – "Técnicamente era un viudo cuando te conocí, así que no pude engañar a Alexandra."

– "Disculpen, siento inmiscuirme en un asunto privado, pero considero que es mi deber avalar el testimonio del señor Jäger." – Cetania alzó un ala. – "Corroboro que nuestra compañera empusa perdió a su matriarca antes de que pudiera formar memorias de ella. La señora Alexandra abandonó este mundo demasiado pronto, y la única evidencia que le dejó a su pequeña fue una fotografía, la cual, desgraciadamente, ya no conserva. Tomando en cuenta la edad que Dyne debía poseer en ese entonces, es factible que la declaración de viudez sea válida."

– "Aún así, le clavó los dientes en su carne, probó su sangre." – Acotó mi progenitora. – "Si eso no marca su unión eterna, entonces no sé que pueda significar."

– "Me temo que no es tan sencillo, Vera." – Fue el turno de Lala, realizando un pequeño ademán de disculpa. – "No cabe duda que las tradiciones de cortejo de las descendientes de Hécate son emuladas por las hijas de Arachne, pero de la misma manera que éstas son una yuxtaposición cultural, también difieren en ciertos aspectos."

– "Ve al grano." – Demandó mi madre.

– "Las empusas son de naturaleza vampírica, y necesitan consumir por lo menos una vez al mes el rojo líquido vital." – Elucidó la peliblanca. – "Considerando que ella se encontraba en un estado poco favorable, casi famélico, como evidencia su ahínco por la degustación de pimientos crudos, la mantis debió tomar la sangre de su marido únicamente para satisfacer su hematófago apetito."

– "Sin contar que el recolectar la hemoglobina de otra persona es un símbolo de confianza para ellas." – Añadió la estadounidense. – "Dyne realizó el mismo acto con su amiga de la infancia, y lo hizo porque había depositado su fe en la amistad que había desarrollado con ésta. Además, Alexandra y Helmutt se unieron carnalmente, procrearon a su retoño; el dejar un par de marcas en la epidermis es lo de menos."

– "La prioridad ahora debería ser que padre e hija recuperen el tiempo perdido y hagan las paces." – Instó la irlandesa. – "¿No es eso parte del honor, no sólo como soldado, sino como familia?"

– "Helmutt no huyó del problema, asumió la responsabilidad de sus actos y ahora intenta remendarlos." – Agregó la falconiforme. – "El volver aquí y haberlo confesado todo, a pesar de arriesgarse a esta clase de represalias, certifican su compromiso y lealtad. Alguien que se queda de pie a encarar la contingencia, que permanece fiel a su convicción, es digno del perdón."

Sonreí visiblemente al escuchar a mis amadas aliarse para defender a mi progenitor. Ellas fueron las heroínas del momento, las verdaderas merecedoras de las medallas y gloria. Él las congratuló silentemente asintiendo la cabeza. Mi madre permaneció muda unos segundos y observó nuevamente a su marido. La mirada en los añiles ojos del tanquista se mostraba con el mismo cariño que había clamado desde que él atravesó la puerta y se hallaron con las rojas joyas oculares de la arachne. Exhalando, reconociendo que una sola coronel no podría ganar la guerra contra la triple entente que formaban su hija y sus dos parejas, mi madre asintió y lo soltó, concluyendo, por fin, la reyerta.

– " _Danke, Mausi._ " – Le agradeció papá a su esposa, juntando su frente con la de ella. – " _Ich liebe dich, für immer._ "

– "Yo también te quiero, _Süsser_." – Mi progenitora le acarició la barbilla. – "Por eso únicamente dormirás solo en el sofá del hotel por dos días, mientras yo me quedo en el hogar huésped de nuestra pequeña. ¿ _Verstanden_?"

– "Pero…"

– " _¿Ver-stan-den?_ " – Remarcó ella, apretándole la nariz.

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ " – Aceptó él, suspirando. – "¿Podemos posponer el castigo para mañana? Quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes."

– "Sigues siendo un flaco demasiado crédulo." – Rió mamá, dándole un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo. – "No creíste que realmente iba desperdiciar la semana después de todos estos años sin vernos, ¿o sí?"

– "Auch. Me atrapaste, amor." – Respondió papá, tallándose. – "Tú sigues siendo una excelente actriz."

– "Eso sí, no esperes piedad cuando estemos solos." – Conminó mi madre, jalándolo de la corbata. – "Así que consíguete una lavativa y hazte un enema, porque esta noche te voy a poner en cuatro y met-"

– "¡Ehem!"

Interrumpir tan bochornosa plática para recodarles a mis progenitores que nosotras todavía estábamos presentes era cuestión no sólo de privacidad, sino de conservar la sanidad mental. Definitivamente no deseábamos enterarnos de los sicalípticos planes que mis padres tenían reservados para sus momentos íntimos. Con un brillante color carmesí que imitaba al de nuestros rostros, la apenada pareja volteó hacia el lado contrario, seguido de una incómoda afonía. Lo más embarazoso de todo, era que esa clase de descuidos verbales son algo que yo haría. Está comprobado: la torpeza de la familia Jaëgersturm se lleva en los genes.

– "En todo caso, si en verdad es tu hija, aún no entiendo cómo es que ella y Aria nunca notaron algún parecido." – Mamá decidió cambiar el tema. – "Incluso sus amistades debieron percatarse de la consanguinidad."

– "Los cromosomas X son bastante dominantes en las especies monogénero." – Informó la dullahan. – "Ergo, las características físicas hereditarias de la descendencia se basan en casi más del noventa por ciento en la madre, sin importar origen. Incluso de haber sabido con anterioridad el parentesco compartido entre _Mo chuisle_ y Nikos, sería difícil hallar indicios visibles de éste."

– "Pero incluso si las crías son idénticas a sus progenitoras, siempre queda un rasgo distintivo del padre." – Retrucó mamá. – "No puedo explicarlo, pero cada vez que veía a Aria, era como ver una parte de Helmutt plasmada en ella. Y no me refiero a lo obviamente filial."

– "Las orejas." – Injirió la halcón, haciendo a un lado su cabello. – "Las dos poseen orejas bastante humanas comparadas con las usualmente puntiagudas de los liminales, como las mías."

– "¿A qué te refieres, arpía?" – Preguntó mi madre. – "Las mías también lucen humanas. Es un rasgo común en mi familia."

– "Señora Vera, nótese que su hélix y la fosa escafoidea se pronuncian ligeramente de manera triangular." – La castaña señaló entonces las mías. – "Ahora, observe las de Aria; son idénticas a las del señor Helmutt. Si podemos compararlas con las de la mantis, veremos que tengo razón."

– "Tengo varias fotos que tomé durante la fiesta. Podríamos hallar alguna que nos sirva, sin necesidad de molestar a la empusa ausente." – Añadió Lala, mostrando su celular. – "Ah, ésta podría concluir tan exasperante duda."

La peliblanca exhibió una de las tantas imágenes que daban fe al agradable ambiente que se desarrolló durante la celebración del aniversario de Yuuko. Ésta en especial resaltaba por ser una de las pocas donde la mediterránea denotaba otra expresión que no fuera apatía emocional o disgustada abulia. Ella, la americana y yo posábamos para la cámara unidas en un abrazo grupal. Estampa digital de tiempo congelado que capturaba perfectamente la dicha de tres mujeres que jamás imaginaron hallarse reunidas bajo el mismo techo, felices, disfrutando la dicha de encontrarse rodeadas de tan buenas personas. Aunque fuera de manera casi imperceptible, Dyne también se nos unió con la sonrisa en esa ocasión, cuando el flash nos inmortalizó en forma de virtuales pixeles.

– "Hermanas de armas." – Musité, con mueca de alegría. – "Quién diría que lo seríamos de manera tan profunda."

– "Qué…" – Dijo la dullahan.

– "Pequeño…" – Continuó la arpía.

– "Es…" – Prosiguió mi madre.

– "El mundo." – Remató papá. – "Tenías razón, Cetania, las orejas son idénticas."

– "Gracias, suegro. La vista de un halcón nunca se equivoca." – La aludida le guiñó. – "Además, se ahorró una prueba de ADN. Y que le pinchen el brazo con una endemoniada aguja."

– "Ah, ¿tú también? Me alegra no ser el único." – Expresó él. – "Una vez me invitaron a esos masajes chinos de acupuntura, y de no ser porque deseaba que mi amigo me pagara un préstamo que le hice anteriormente, hubiera salido corriendo del local como alma que lleva el diablo."

– "¿Lo ve? Usted si sabe, suegro." – La falconiforme pestañeó rápidamente. – "¿Verdad que soy mejor opción para su niña que esta pitufo?"

– "No pierdes la oportunidad de demostrar tus oportunistas tendencias, ¿cierto, peste alada?" – Recriminó la irlandesa, cruzándose de brazos.

– "Concuerdo." – Agregó mi madre.

Genial, mis temores respecto a la ascendencia de Cetania comienzan a resurgir, y para colmo, mis padres parecen empezar a tomar partidos opuestos respecto a mis amadas. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una guerra civil?

– "Hey, no se molesten con la pajarita." – Expresó mi padre. – "El mundo es pequeño, ¿recuerdan?"

– "Y ahora parece que todos estamos relacionados." – Opiné. – "Papá, ¿estás seguro que no tuviste una aventura con una rapaz de Montana?"

– "De hecho, me dijo que era de Arizon-¡Argh!" – Él se detuvo al sentir las garras de su esposa en su entrepierna. De nuevo. – "¡Vera, es broma, es broma! ¡Suéltame por favor, querida!"

– "Escúchame bien, Helmutt. Primero, nada de tonterías." – Aseveró ella, sosteniéndole las gónadas. – "Y en segunda, bien, aceptaré que ese grillo, para bien o para mal, es tu vástago, pero no esperes que me sienta a gusto junto a ella, que intente crear amistad; o peor, que la trate como si fuera mi hija. Sólo tengo una, y es una gloriosa arachne como su madre, ¿ _verstanden_?"

– "Bueno, mamá, tampoco es que tú me hayas tratado muy bien que di-¡Gah!" – Fue mi turno de experimentar el apretón de la otra garra materna, en mi cuello. – "¡¿L-lo ves?!"

– "Y tú, _Töchterlein_ , no insistas en que haga las paces con esa tal Dynos Nicols."

– "D-Dyne Nikos." – Corregí, luchando por encontrar aire.

– "Lo que sea. Tampoco le otorgaré nuestro apellido; ninguna empusa cargará jamás con nuestro legado." – Nos soltó a ambos. Suspiró. – "Sigo sin estar de acuerdo esto, empero, tampoco es que tenga remedio. Al final, la vida sigue con o sin nosotros."

– "Pero mientras estemos juntos, siempre nos moveremos hacia adelante." – Acotó mi padre, sonriéndole a pesar de que le dolían sus partes nobles. – "¿No lo crees así, _Mausi_?"

– "No seas tan cursi, _Süsser_." – Mi progenitora lo hizo a un lado, juguetonamente. – "Y deja de tallarte, que ni te los apreté tan fuerte. Además, no seas cochino, que no están viendo."

– "Perdón, no era mi intención, Pero lo dices sólo porque no conoces el sufrimiento de un hombre cuando atacan a sus amigos de toda la vida, _Mausi_." – Replicó él. Se volteó a ver a mis novias y les hizo una reverencia. – "Y bueno, les agradezco por su apoyo, chicas. Sé que se sienten ajenas a todo este asunto, pero desde que Aria las eligió para hacer su vida junto a ustedes, también se han vuelto parte de esta familia. Me siento honrado de llamarlas nueras."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, señor Helmutt." – Lala regresó el gesto. – "Nos halaga al concedernos tan espléndido honor. Y aseguramos que nuestro proceder, respecto a respaldar su testimonio, no se debieron a un gesto impuesto por nuestro deseo de agradarle al progenitor de la mujer que amamos, sino un acto voluntario por probar la inocencia de un hombre honorable."

– " _She's right, mister Helmutt._ " – La halcón también reverenció. – "Además, si me permite agregar algo personal, tanto la dullahan como yo crecimos en ambientes familiares bastante fracturados. Ergo, y afirmo con seguridad, no podíamos dejar que un malentendido destruyera un matrimonio que el tiempo y las circunstancias trataron de socavar. Las familias deben permanecer unidas, es lo correcto."

– "Y encima de todo, poseen un noble corazón." – Sonrió mi padre. – "Por eso sé que Aria hará lo mismo con ustedes y no permitirá que se separen. Sinceramente, lucen mejor cuando están juntas."

Manifesté lo que mi padre había enunciado rodeando a ambas chicas con mis brazos (la irlandesa se tuvo qué acercar porque el izquierdo estaba vendado) y les di un besito rápido en los labios. Necesitábamos esto, un descanso que nos permitiera respirar nuevamente, alejando los tensos humos de la discordia. Y lo mejor, la dicha de disfrutar en familia seguía brillando tan fulgurante como la corona solar del astro rey. Excepto que aún faltaba un miembro importante de este inusual y variopinto clan: Dyne. No debía olvidar que ahora tenía una consanguínea, que también fungía como mi compañera de trabajo y una persona en quien podía confiar mi propia vida. Más que nunca, era imperativo que tratara de afianzar nuestros lazos, de acercarnos; no sólo como parientes, sino aliadas.

Después de todo, compartíamos algo más que los genes.

– "Iré a ver a mi hermana." – Me incorporé. – "Necesita alguien con quien hablar."

– "¿Quieres que te acompañe, flaca?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "Gracias, _Süsse_ , pero conmigo basta. Descansa y platica con la familia." – Besé su frente. Le di otro ósculo a la peliblanca. – "Tu también, _Spatzi_. Recítales el chiste que contó Mio en la fiesta, ¿vale? Ya vuelvo."

– "Te espero, _A chuisle_." – Asintió ella.

– "Espera, Aria." – Me detuvo mi padre.

Metiendo su mano dentro una de las bolsas de su saco, mi progenitor reveló una pequeña caja blanca y me la entregó. No necesité preguntarle cuál era el contenido, yo sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

– "Planeaba dártelo a ti, pero le pertenece a ella después de todo." – Dijo el soldado. – "Perdona de nuevo por todo esto. Espero no haya arruinado su amistad."

– "Tranquila, papá, estaremos bien." – Le sonreí, guardando la caja. – "Quizás Dyne se muestre bastante ermitaña y poco sociable, pero sé que en el fondo ella también está feliz de tener una familia."

– "Estoy seguro que ella hubiera querido una mejor."

– "Ya lo somos, papá." – Afirmé. – "Porque no la dejaremos sola."

Guiñándole, me retiré en busca de mi consanguínea. Conocía lo suficiente a la mantis, sabía que ella regresaría a la habitación contigua porque había pasado una semana ahí, y eso le daba una sensación de seguridad. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho. Llegué a mi destino y pensé en tocar la puerta, pero me detuve al recordar que nadie contestaría. Cerciorándome de no intranquilizar a la mediterránea, giré la perilla y lentamente abrí la puerta. Ahí contemplé la silueta de Nikos, transparentada a través de la persiana instalada a lado de su cama designada. No hizo movimiento alguno cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, o a mis ocho quitinosas extremidades hacer su sonido característico, manteniéndose inerte.

Parsimoniosamente me acerqué a ella, con el corazón latiéndome conforme la distancia entre ambas disminuía. Avancé un poco más, hasta que alrededor de ciento cincuenta centímetros delineaban la invisible frontera entre la estabilidad y el caos. Me detuve antes de continuar arriesgando a romper la tensa tranquilidad reinante. Bastaron unas pocas horas para que regresáramos al punto de partida, cuando recién éramos novatas desconocidas, con más improperios intercambiados que palabras de amistad. Paradójica metáfora de cómo de repente me sentía tan lejos de ella a pesar de la cercanía.

Asentándome en suelo, esperé a que las manecillas transcurrieran su camino. Hacía un hermoso día afuera, y aunque no podía verla claramente detrás de la persiana, supe que Dyne se mantenía observando su ventana, en silencio. Pensé en quebrar tal afonía e intentar empezar a zurcir nuestras discrepancias con diálogo, pero desistí; sólo debía concederle más tiempo. Esperé dos, cinco, diez minutos, sin obtener otro sonido de ella que no fuera su respiración. Yo era paciente; lo sería el tiempo que fuera necesario. Nada me haría retirarme de su lado.

– "Yo nunca he sido nadie." – Habló ella de repente, sin dejar de observar al exterior. – "Desde que tengo edad para retener memorias, no recuerdo que alguna vez fuera realmente lo que creía ser. Una herramienta; una amiga; una criminal; una policía. Distintas facetas, diferentes máscaras; todas falsas, irreales. Cada vez que me acostumbraba a mi vida actual, algo nuevo aparecía y echaba todo aquello abajo, demoliendo aquellos castillos de aire erigidos en efímeras nubes que se disipan tan rápido como se forman. Ayer era griega, hoy soy italiana. Hace veinticuatro horas yo tenía a nadie en el mundo, ahora poseo un padre y una hermana alemanes.

¿Qué sucederá mañana, o después? ¿Seguiré siendo la elogiada agente que ayudó a evitar que una ciudad quedara destrozada? ¿O los fantasmas del ayer regresarán para atormentarme, exponiendo mi oscuro pasado? Cada vez que lo entierro, creyendo que puedo mirar hacia adelante, otra parte de éste resurge, y el insaciable uróboros existencial regresa al punto de partida para seguirse devorando a sí mismo. Al final, me di cuenta de la triste realidad: en verdad soy nadie.

Y por el bien de todos, es mejor que así sea."

Silencio.

La última frase fue pronunciada con un tono que mantenía la impasibilidad, pero dejó escapar un minúsculo índice de arrepentimiento, delatando su verdadero sentir. No respondí, opté por continuar en mi sitio. La afásica atmósfera había regresado y el encuentro que yo había imaginado jamás llegó a materializarse, quedando en otro ejercicio de insistente inopia. El orgullo innato de su especie era opacado por la terquedad que le imponía su propio sentimiento de culpa, obligándola a recitar tan cortantes declaraciones. Podía retirarme y dejarla a solas, esperando a que nuestra ausencia le hiciera recapacitar y serenar su impetuoso ostracismo auto-impuesto, como Edipo se arrancó los ojos para no ver más sus errores.

Pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Suspirando para mis adentros, me atreví a cruzar la pared imaginaria que había entre nosotras y recorrí las persianas hacia un lado. Nikos, cabizbaja, volteó a verme, exhibiendo una solitaria acuosidad de verdes reflejos en la comisura de su único globo ocular. Silentemente, regresó la mirada a la ventana. No objetó al verme acercármele hasta quedar a su lado, donde permanecí alrededor de un minuto con los labios sellados. Ahí, tomé la albugínea caja y, sin que ella opusiera resistencia, tomé su mano para depositar el paquete en ésta. Ninguna habló, y ella parecía no estar interesada en revisar su contenido, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que su falsa indiferencia y decidió echarle un vistazo.

– "Eres Dyne Nikos." – Rompí el silencio mientras ella observaba el contenido. – "Hija, hermana, heroína."

Tentando a la suerte, pero con la convicción brillando en mis globos oculares, me acerqué a la pelinegra y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella persistió inerte en su asiento, reaccionando con un ligero gesto de sorpresa. Con eso pasé a retirarme, pero la mano de la italiana se asió a mi brazo vendado antes de salir fuera de su alcance. Lentamente, sin quebrar tal unión, retrocedí hasta hallarnos frente a frente. La miré a su único ojo, tan verde como una esmeralda, humedecido y tembloroso; una faceta que la milanesa únicamente mostraba en el más elusivo momento de intimidad. Y ahora lo exhibía porque sabía que se encontraba con una persona de confianza, que no cambiaría de opinión respecto a ella ni le haría daño en sus instancias más vulnerables.

Nos abrazamos.

Un gesto honesto que sosegaba al corazón y purificaba al alma. La mediterránea había desactivado sus defensas y me otorgaba el privilegio de entrar en el círculo más personal de su ser. Ahora que se nos había iluminado respecto a nuestro compartido linaje, aquel achuchón llevaba más peso que cualquier otra clase de acercamiento que hubiéramos tenido con anterioridad. En otras palabras, el disfrutar de un inocente y sereno momento entre hermanas era una catártica apoteosis. Acaricié su sedosa cabellera bruna al sentir la calidez de sus lágrimas empapar mi atavío de hospital, dejándole expulsar todo lo reunido junto a su plañir. Ella lo requería, y yo también.

– "Alexandra." – Dijo ella al separarse.

– "¿Eh?"

– "Ese será mi nombre." – Reiteró. – "Dyne Alexandra Nikos."

– "Me gusta." – Sonreí. – "El nombre de un conquistador para una valiente guerrera."

– "Trataré de ser lo suficientemente digna para honrar a las mujeres que lo ostentaron." – Aseveró. – "Espero estar a la altura de enaltecer tan veneradas memorias."

– "Lo estás." – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "Tu madre y Olympia estarían muy orgullosas de ti. Papá lo está, y yo también."

– "Gracias, Aria." – Una mueca de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, y un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas. – "Eso no significa que vaya a tratarte mejor. Sigues siendo una patata torpe, pervertida e insoportable."

– "Y tú un pimiento amargado y fastidioso, pero eso es lo que me agrada de mi adorada hermanita."

– "No me digas así, soy mayor que tú."

– "Pero soy sargento primero." – Retruqué.

– "Me vale un pepino. Y deja de resaltar tanto nuestro parentesco, que aún no se me olvida ese condenado beso, araña degenerada."

– "¡Agh, ni me lo recuerdes!" – Esbocé un mohín y sacudí mi cabeza. – "Olvídalo, ¿al menos te pondrás el collar?"

– "No, lo mantendré tan perfectamente conservado como se encuentra." – Replicó, guardando la prenda. – "Significa demasiado como para arriesgarme a extraviarlo o dañarlo. Ya perdí a mi madre, no quiero quedarme sin su único recuerdo." – Suspiró. – " _Simijo_. Este día ha sido más pesado que combatir a esa dragona."

– "Dímelo a mí." – Asentí. – "¿Quieres que te deje descansar, Ale?"

– "No, voy a buscar mi ropa y a pedir que me den de alta." – Hurgó los cajones a lado de su cama. – "Ya me cansé de este maldito olor a alcohol esterilizado y la insípida comida precalentada."

– "Tienes toda la razón, grillita." – Exhalé. – "Ya extraño los platillos hogareños, el bullicio del dúo plumitas-gelatina, las reyertas verbales entre Miia y Rachnera, sin contar el reposar en un colchón que no me haga sentir paciente de tortícolis crónica."

Familia. Esa era la palabra que lacónicamente describía este alocado día. Ya sea un simple hogar huésped o la repentina aparición de seres queridos, una no podía negar el importante papel que representaba la unión de diferentes miembros compartiendo un mismo enlace sentimental en común. Sonriendo, y con los ánimos despertados, estiré mi mano y se la ofrecí a la empusa.

– "Ven, hermana." – Le dije. – "Vamos a casa."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Y así concluye este corto arco, con un final aún más meloso que las telenovelas de la televisión. Sólo me faltó la música dramática de stock y que una rosa blanca apareciera a lado de Dyne. Pero luego me demandan por plagio.

En fin, sé que la historia de Helmutt revela demasiadas coincidencias durante su encuentro con la empusa mayor, pero como siempre digo, esa es parte de la filosofía que permea al relato. Y por si aún se lo preguntan, sí, Dyne es el resultado de esa noche de pasión entre Helmutt y Alexandra. Y aunque nuestros personajes no lo hayan podido comprobar, Nikos llegó al mundo en la ciudad natal de su madre, Milán; haciéndola efectivamente italiana. (O italo-germana, para ser más específicos)

De todas maneras, será de ustedes el veredicto final de este episodio, el cual pueden hacérmelo saber en forma de reseña, las cuales siempre son bienvenidas. Y en el caso de los lectores anónimos, los invito también a registrarse y dejar sus comentarios, así podré contestarles con mensajes personales. No me gusta la idea de andar contestándoles públicamente a los lectores en las historias, yo valoro la privacidad que mis seguidores merecen. Sé que también merecen leer algo más digno que mis tonterías, y por eso les recomiendo las historias de los otros miembros del grupo **Los Extraditables** , a quienes les envío un saludo por su eterno apoyo.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima, misma hora, mismo canal! ¡Los dramas televisivos son mejores con chicas monstruo! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!


	63. No es fácil celebrar en familia

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Ya estamos de regreso!

Sí, otro episodio cortito.

Sí, más meloso que el anterior.

Sí, somos peor que una novela de Televisa.

No, no hay devoluciones ahora.

En la otra caja le atienden, joven…

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena los invita a conocer a su tía que vive en el puerto de Innsmouth! ¡Pescado gratis para todos!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 63**

* * *

– "Entonces, déjame ver si lo entiendo. Tu madre llegó de visita."

– "Correcto."

– "Y entonces, tu padre, quien tu progenitora no había visto desde hace veinte años, y tú jamás conociste, arribó también a visitarlas."

– " _Ja._ "

– "Y éste revela que se enamoró de una empusa antes de conocer a tu madre."

– "Así es."

– "Y el resultado de ello es Dyne, quien ahora es tu media hermana."

– "Afirmativo."

– "Y dado que Cetania es tu pareja, podríamos decir que MOE es efectivamente el grupo exclusivo de la familia Jaëgersturm."

– "Supongo que es una afirmación válida."

– " _Porra_. Y luego dicen que las tramas de las telenovelas son irreales."

Reí ante ese comentario.

Era cierto; todo lo anterior parecía el guión de algún drama televisivo barato. Pero si algo demostró la existencia de seres como nosotros a la humanidad, es que la realidad suele superar a la ficción más de lo que se cree. Empero, el programa más absurdo e inverosímil de la caja idiota poseería más factibilidad que los sinsentidos de los que he sido testigo (y partícipe) desde que arribé a este país. Empezando con liberar legiones de insectos blatodeos en un restaurante de quinta; utilizar un horrible disfraz de ave antártica; ser atacada con una ametralladora antiaérea; hallarme perseguida por una doppelgänger por media ciudad y salir con el trasero quemado al enfrentarse a una dragona titánica, mi vida era aún más disparatada que las irracionales teorías conspirativas de la Internet.

Las chicas y yo habíamos sido dadas de alta y, junto a mi familia, habíamos salido de la ciudad de Okayado, en dirección a Asaka. Aunque Meroune había recurrido a la influencia de su real linaje para mover los hilos de los directivos del hospital, dándonos éstos autorización de retirarnos a nuestros hogares sin problemas, fue necesario contactar a Smith para que nuestra evacuación se llevara a cabo sin causar revuelo. Y se lo agradecimos a la agente, pues al cruzar la salida nos evitamos el lidiar con una pared hecha de cámaras, micrófonos e inquisitivas preguntas, cortesía de la entrometida prensa y su insaciable hambre de crónicas. El ver una pequeña figura de rubios cabellos, ostentando un par de peludas orejitas mustélidas entre la multitud, fue señal de que Kuroko nos había ahorrado un par de corajes con cierta nutria finesa.

Por suerte, logramos escabullirnos sin incidentes y, después de que mis progenitores tomaran algunas cosas del hotel donde se hospedarían posteriormente, Lorelei envió una suntuosa limusina adaptada para extraespecies, la cual fue abordada por mis padres y Lala. Yo y mi equipo fuimos transportadas en nada menos que la Dama de Hierro, nuestro camión blindado Rheinmetall YAK, conducido por nuestra reptiliana compañera Mei Silica. Yo me encontraba en la parte trasera, con Cetania a mi lado. Mi hermana silentemente acompañaba a la pelirroja chofer, meditando en el asiento del copiloto.

– "En todo caso, más allá del parentesco, lo más impresionante de todo es que me hallo a lado de auténticas heroínas." – Comentó la gecko. – "En serio; creo que ya ganaron su lugar en la historia con esto. Hasta al superintendente Kuribayashi se le cayó el bigote al enterarse de su tremenda hazaña."

– "Todo el mundo sigue mencionándolo, y agradecemos que aprecien el sacrificio." – Respondí. – "Pero sinceramente, la fama es lo de menos, Mei."

– "Saber que esos granujas ya no volverán a causar daño a nuestros seres queridos es suficiente para nosotras." – Añadió la rapaz, descansando en mi hombro.

– "Y estar vivas es mejor recompensa que cualquier laureada presea." – Terció la empusa, saliendo de su silencio.

– "Mírense, complementándose la una a la otra. Sí que son un equipo familiar." – Rió la brasileña. – "Pero mi punto se sostiene, chicas; ustedes lograron triunfar ante lo imposible. Je, y pensar que llegué a mencionarle a Aria que ella podría sernos útil en la fuerza, después de demostrar conocimientos forenses después primer atentado, ¿recuerda?"

– "Y al igual que esa ocasión, todo terminó en escombros chamuscados." – Remembré. – "Llevo el fuego tatuado en mi abdomen; debe ser el destino que las cosas comiencen y concluyan en llamas."

– "Eres un ave de mal agüero, Jaëgersturm." – Mencionó mordazmente la pelinegra. Entonces, se dirigió a la piloto. – "Silica, ¿soy yo o la limusina frente a nosotras se hace cada vez más pequeña?"

– "Disculpe mi aparente lentitud, agente Nikos, pero la entrenadora Titania fue muy insistente en que tuviera el mayor cuidado conduciendo nuestro transporte." – Explayó la reptil ojizarca. – "Ella misma hubiera sido quien estuviera con ustedes ahora, pero su estatura apenas le permitía observar por encima del volante. Dado que las operativas de MON se encontraban ocupadas, fui la elegida para la tarea."

– "Creí que estos vehículos contaban con asientos ajustables." – Comenté.

– "Ha estado algo malita, quizás por el frío, así que no tiene muchas energías para alcanzar su altura máxima."

– "Al menos cumpliste tu sueño de comandar la Dama de Hierro, _Cherry-top_." – Rió la castaña. – "¿Qué se siente cabalgar a tan fastuosa bestia?"

– "Lo mismo que debes sentir al besar a Aria, amiga." – Respondió la pelirroja.

– "Ay, ¿tan feo?"

– "¿Incluyendo el mal aliento?" – Acotó la italiana.

– "¡Hey!" – Me quejé. Las demás rieron.

– "Bueno, hablando en serio, mi cuerpo me dice que pise el acelerador y embista contra ese gatito de enfrente." – Contestó la gecko. – "Pero mi cerebro me dice que la suboficial Jättelund me mandará al paredón en caso de desobedecerla."

– "Y después se haría un cinturón con tu piel." – Bromeé. – "Y no precisamente la reptiliana."

Ahí reaccioné.

– "Espera, ¡¿dijiste suboficial?!" – Cuestioné, sorprendida. – "¡¿Ascendieron a Titania?!"

– " _Sim_. La Patrona le entregó sus insignias ayer por la tarde, mientras comíamos todas en la cafetería." – La gecko se detuvo en un semáforo. – "Pensé que eso le alegraría a la entrenadora, pero se mantuvo bastante melancólica mientras las chicas le aplaudían. Agradeció la promoción y se retiró a su cuarto, sin terminar su comida."

– "Debió recordarle cuantos amigos fenecieron bajo su mando en su país natal." – Opiné, sombría. – "No es fácil estar al mando, cuando tus órdenes determinan el resultado de la misión y las vidas de tus compañeros están en juego."

– "Aunque no toda la responsabilidad recae exclusivamente en el mandamás del grupo, flaca, sino en todos los involucrados." – Acotó la americana. – "Cuando organizábamos nuestras parvadas de expedición, en mi tribu, bastaba con que alguna de nosotras errara el vuelo para que la caza se fuera al caño. Créeme, fui testigo y protagonista de diversas metidas de pata. Nada crítico, por fortuna, pero dejaba en claro que el éxito de un trabajo en conjunto depende de que todos realicen su tarea correctamente."

– "Correcto, Cetania, el compromiso es de todos. Pero aún así no podemos subestimar el peso que implica estar a la cabeza." – Respondí. – "Se debe ser el ejemplo, el bastión principal, el pilar primordial que sostiene a sus aliados en los hombros. Y si se llega a fallar, el cuerpo acéfalo cae. Se está constantemente en peligro, no sólo de nuestros propios errores, sino del enemigo. Es demasiada presión para una sola persona."

Sin mencionar que ese era precisamente el tema que traté con Roberto anteriormente. Como era evidente, mis comentarios estaban dirigidos a mí misma, la nueva sargento primero de MOE. Aún seguía atemorizada por lo que vendría, conmigo como responsable. El transporte volvió a moverse.

– "Un gran poder conlleva un gran riesgo." – Mencionó la mediterránea. – "Es lo que llaman el principio de la espada de Damocles."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Se refiere a la leyenda griega contada por Timeo de Tauromenio. La historia relata que Damocles era un siervo en la corte de Dioniosio I de Siracusa, y añoraba el poder del rey." – Dilucidó Mei. – "Dionisio le cumplió su deseo y le cedió su puesto al cortesano, quien se regodeó en las albricias de la autoridad absoluta. Entonces, éste se dio cuenta que sobre el trono real pendía una afilada espada, sostenida únicamente por un solitario pelo de crin de caballo, amenazando con perforarle el cráneo en cualquier momento. Asustado, Damocles le rogó al rey que intercambiaran de nuevo, pues había comprendido que el poderío de un monarca implica exponerse a demasiado peligros."

Una excelente metáfora, había qué reconocer.

– "Precisamente. _Grazie_ , Silica." – Asintió la nativa de Milán. – "En todo caso, entendemos tu punto, _Potato_. Descuida; mientras no seas una excesiva idiota, podrás desempeñarte en tu puesto. Eso era lo que te inquietaba en realidad, ¿o me equivoco?"

– "Incluso tuerta tienes excelente ojo, grillosa." – Reí ligeramente. – "Comprendes bien a tu hermanita menor, _Dy-nee-chan_."

– "Ugh, no empieces con esas cursilerías, _Potato_. Suficiente castigo tengo con…"

– "Compartir la misma sangre que yo. Sí, sí, tu vida es una tragedia romana, bua-bua." – Injerí, volteando los ojos. – "Admite que estás feliz de que seamos familia, princesa de hielo."

– "Si no formaras parte de ésta, lo sería entonces."

– "Lo siento, pepino amargado, pero esta alemana viene incluida en el paquete y no hay devoluciones." – Afirmé. – "Y no digas que prefieres ser adoptada, que ese puesto le pertenece a la pajarit-¡Auch!"

– "Al menos no ando de incestuosa, flacucha bocona." – Cetania me propinó un golpe en mi brazo vendado. – "No olvides que besaste a tu propia hermana, degenerada. ¡Con todo y lengua!"

– "¡Un momento, eso último no es cierto!" – Protesté.

– "Lo es." – Aseveró una incómoda Dyne. – "Degenerada."

– "¡E-estaba asustada! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estábamos emparentadas!" – Exclamé. – "¡Además que no puedes hacerte la inocente, pajarraca! ¡Tú misma admitiste tener un sueño húmedo con Atseelia!"

– "¡Qué mala eres, flaca! ¡Herirme así, revelando mi oscuro pasado!" – Se cubrió el rostro dramáticamente. Ignoro cómo no se mordió la lengua. – "¡No es a mí a quien amas, sino a tu consanguínea! ¡Mi corazón no soporta esta traición!"

– "¡Aaargh!"

– "¡Ya llegamos!"

Las palabras de la pelirroja cesaron la reyerta al darnos cuenta que finalmente alcanzamos nuestro destino. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi semblante al contemplar las níveas paredes y el rojo techo, rodeado por una verde barda compuesta de vegetación. Hogar, dulce hogar. Asintiéndole a la rapaz, la tomé del brazo y bajamos juntas de nuestro transporte. Los rayos de Helios acariciaron nuestra piel con mayor intensidad, y la brisa ululaba entre los árboles con un suave arrullo, como si nos dieran también la bienvenida. La limusina con mis padres y Lala se hallaba frente al camión, con sus ocupantes saliendo al mismo tiempo que nosotras.

– " _Danke schön_ , Mei. Es bueno estar en casa." – Congratulé a la brasileña. – "¿Quieres acompañarnos? Estamos a tiempo de un buen almuerzo."

– " _Muito obrigada_ , Aria, pero me temo que mis órdenes fueron bastante estrictas." – La aludida encogió los hombros. – "Debo regresar lo antes posible."

– "Aww, es una lástima. Al contrario de esa enana azul, el dueño de la casa cocina divino." – Dijo la arpía. – "Quizás para la próxima, ¿vale, _Cherry-top_?"

– " _¿Cherry-top?_ "

– "Así les decían a las patrullas en América." – La estadounidense señaló el cabello de la ojizarca. – "Ya sabes, por las luces arriba de éstas, rojas como cerezas."

– "Oh, entiendo. Je, muy _ad-hoc_." – Rió Silica. – "Bueno, creo que entonces me retiro, chicas. En otra ocasión con gusto aceptaré su invitación. Gracias por la consideración."

– "A ti, por tomarte la molestia de traernos." – Mencionó Dyne, ofreciéndole la mano. – "Me quedaré un rato y después volveré a la base. ¿Sabes si ya llegaron las nuevas armas de las que habló la Jerarca? Deseo entrenar cuanto antes."

– "Hermana, acabas de salir del hospital, tus heridas aún no sanan del todo" – Le recordé. – "El arsenal no se irá a ningún lado; relájate aunque sea esta semana, ¿quieres?"

– "Necesito practicar y afinar mi puntería lo antes posible." – Señaló su herida ocular, cubierta por un blanco parche. – "No quiero joder la misión y terminar en la morgue sólo porque no pude atinarle al enemigo."

– "Aún así, necesitas descansar, mantis." – Opinó la castaña, colocando un ala detrás de ella. – "Anda, que es día de celebración."

– "Concuerdo con ellas, sargento." – Se unió Mei. – "Estoy segura que la Patrona o la entrenadora Jättelund concordarían en posponer todo adiestramiento hasta recuperarse por completo."

– "Cabo, Silica." – Replicó Alexandra. – "Las sargentos ahora son ellas dos."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pero…"

– "Es una larga historia, Mei. Luego te contamos, ¿vale?" – Injerí. – "Ya no te quitamos más tu tiempo. Gracias por todo, rojita."

– " _Muito bem_. En ese caso, nos vemos después, agentes." – La mencionada reverenció. – "¡ _Boa sorte_! ¡Y felicidades por el ascenso!"

Agitando las manos, nos despedimos de la poiquiloterma, quien abordó el YAK. Prontamente los doscientos cincuenta caballos de fuerza del vehículo retumbaron por las calles de la zona, alejándose hacia el horizonte urbano. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de mi amada irlandesa, seguida del dulce sabor de sus añiles labios. Detrás de ella estaba mi madre cargando a su esposo en su tórax arácnido. Con la familia reunida, cruzamos la reja principal y prestamente toqué el timbre. El retintín de la campana electrónica fue seguido por un corto periodo de silente expectativa, aprovechado por los presentes para unos últimos retoques de atavío y peinado. Hay que mantenerse presentables, después de todo. La puerta de madera emitió un pequeño ruido y paulatinamente reveló a una conocida ojizarca detrás de ésta.

– "Aria." – Sonrió ella, haciendo una reverencia. – "Me alegro de verte. Bienvenida de vuelta."

– " _Danke_ , Cerea." – Imité el gesto.

– "Lala, Cetania, señora Jaëgersturm, Dyne; igualmente me llena de júbilo su presen…" – La centáuride se pausó al notar al acompañante de mi madre. – "Oh, perdone mi descortesía, caballero. Mi nombre es Centorea Shianus, gusto en conoce-"

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Volviste!"

¡Pomf! La sensación de cálidas plumas y gelatinosos apéndices me rodearon de repente. El impacto me hubiera derribado de no ser por mi físico arácnido. Papi y Suu no perdían el tiempo con recepciones de etiqueta o corteses reverencias; las niñas, perfilando su cariño más puro, saltaron directamente hacia mí para darme la más honesta bienvenida. Aunque ambas pilluelas interrumpieron la presentación de la rubia, saliendo debajo de su bruna falda adaptada para su equina figura, el dúo plumas-gelatina era demasiado tierno para enojarse con éste. Sonriendo, rodeé a ambas con mis brazos y acaricié sus cabecitas con mi mano buena. El brillo del astro rey era no era competencia para el fulgor de los corazones de ambas pequeñas.

– "¡Aria-nee, te extrañábamos!" – Declaró la arpía añil, sin romper el abrazo. – "¡Ah, Lala-nee! ¡Y también Katania-nee, Dynos-nee, y señora mamá de Aria-nee! ¡Pasen, pasen!"

– "También las eché de menos, chiquillas." – Les di palmaditas en la espalda. – "¿Se portaron bien?"

– "¡Sí! ¿Verdad que sí, Suu?" – Preguntó la emplumada a su verde amiga. Ésta asintió. – "Bueno, en realidad sólo un poquito, porque Esposo y Miia están preparando mucha comida, y le dije a Suu que escondiera las zanahorias porque saben feo y luego le echamos la culpa a Cerea. ¡Pero no le digas porque…!" – La parlanchina pajarita se pausó al ver a mi padre. – "¿Y ese señor quién es?"

– "Entremos primero, ¿vale?" – Me encaminé al interior. – "Cerea, ¿podrían preparar un poco de té? Tenemos mucho que contarles."

Afirmando con la cabeza y llevándose a las pequeñas (y seguramente pensando en un castigo para reprenderlas por inculparla falsamente de un crimen), Shianus nos condujo por el genkan hasta la sala principal. Yo había formado en mi mente varias posibles formas de recepción por parte de los inquilinos, incluyendo una fiesta de bienvenida y, en el más disparatado de los casos, un desfile casero en honor a las heroínas del momento. Por supuesto, aquello sólo éramos yo y mi infantil imaginación. En lugar de un jolgorio y algarabía, nos encontramos con Rachnera y Meroune en medio de una sesión de limpieza hogareña. Eso no significa que su recibimiento haya sido menos entusiasta.

– "Aria-sama, es nuestra la sonrisa al tenerla de nuevo entre nosotros." – Me abrazó Meroune, agachándome yo para devolver el gesto. – "Permítame congratularla a usted y sus amigas por su abnegada valentía."

– " _Danke schön_ , Mero-sama." – Sonreí. – "Sólo cumplí con mi trabajo."

– "Es bueno verte de pie, cazadora." – Fue el turno de Rachnera. – "Aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarme a volver a ser la única arachne de la casa."

– "Llegué para quedarme, tejedora." – Bromeé. – "Me alegra verte también, Rachnee."

– "Qué bueno que trajiste a toda la familia, llegaste a tiempo para el inicio de la celebración." – Ahí, ella notó a nuestro invitado. – "¿Es él quien creo que es?"

– "Y es apenas la punta del iceberg, tejedora." – Afirmé. – "No tienes idea de lo que viene a continuación."

– "¡Hey, gente! ¡Hola, gente! ¿Ya comenzó la fiesta?"

Yo y mi bocota.

– " _¡Hauptmann!_ " – Exclamé al ver a la agente. – "¿Qué hace aquí?"

– "Siempre cuento con tiempo para festejar con mi equipo." – Parafraseó lo que dijera en el hospital. – "Y trajimos uno que otro regalo. Somos intrusas agradecidas."

– "Iremos por más té. ¿Rachnee-sama?" – Mencionó Lorelei, siendo llevada por Rachnera camino a la cocina. – "Sea bienvenida, coordinadora. Todos, por favor, pónganse cómodos."

– "Muchas gracias, Meroune." – Reverenció Kuroko. Mantuvo en secreto el estatus real de la sirena. – "Diamantes, ¿qué hacen en la puerta? Pasen de una vez, o se regresan a pie."

El resto de MON también hizo acto de aparición. Ataviadas en sus brunos trajes formales, saludaron cordialmente a los presentes mientras se acomodaban en los asientos adyacentes. Noté que todas miraban con curiosidad a mi progenitor, que ya debía estar más que abochornado por lo mucho que resaltaba. O quizás se debía a que se veía tierno sentado encima del tórax de mi madre, de mayores dimensiones que los ciento ochenta centímetros de su esposo. Nadie había hecho mención hasta ahora de nuestras heridas faciales, siéndoles seguramente familiares por las imágenes de los reportes. Y también porque no necesitábamos dar explicaciones ante lo evidentemente dura que fue la batalla. Pero aquello me alegraba; nos seguían tratando como las de siempre, sin fijarse en grotescos detalles cutáneos.

Las cicatrices no cambian a la persona, después de todo.

Pasando por todas las muestras de afecto de mi familia anfitriona y las bienvenidas a mis compañeras y progenitora, todos fuimos invitados a tomar un lugar en la mesa. Smith y compañía venían preparadas, habiendo traído sus propias sillas, dejando el número justo para el resto de los invitados. Yo y mi madre no necesitábamos de asiento, y Doppel era capaz de usar su cabello como silla flotante. Con mis adoradas pajarita y segadora a mi lado, los platos nos fueron servidos. Mi progenitor continuaba siendo el foco de atención, pero todos aguardaban tácitamente hasta que el misterio del germano fuera finalmente revelado.

Aunque honestamente, las facciones europeas, el porte militar, y la forma en que su mujer lo celaba implícitamente, manteniéndolo cerca de él todo el tiempo, ya debería haber dejado en claro de quién se trataba. Finalmente, después de un breve momento de charla trivial, llegó la hora de que él diera a conocer su identidad. Tomando su vaso y haciéndolo sonar con una cuchara, creando un sonido plástico con el envase debido a que los de vidrio ya estaban todos ocupados, el soldado se incorporó, obteniendo la atención de todos. Tosió un poco antes de pronunciar palabra.

– "Bien, en primera, les agradezco a todos, especialmente al señor Kurusu, por recibirme tan amablemente en su morada. _Danke schön_ , _herr Kurusu_." – Mi padre inclinó su cabeza al dueño de la casa. Éste asintió recíprocamente. – "En segunda, perdonen de antemano si mi acento resulta difícil de entender. Tuve poco tiempo para practicar el japonés, así que he solicitado a Vera que sea mi intérprete auxiliar. Ahora, permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Helmutt Jäger, _Panzerfahrer_ del _Gebirgspanzerbataillon 8_ en la _Bundeswehr_."

– "¿El sobrino de doña quién?" – Preguntó una confundida Miia.

– "Tanquista del 8º Batallón Montañés de Blindados en el ejército alemán." – Esclareció mi madre. Le dio un ligero codazo a su marido. – "No los ahogues con jerga marcial, _Süsser_."

– " _Danke, Mausi_. Sí, eso quise decir. También soy el afortunado esposo de la mujer más hermosa que existe en este planeta." – Él abrazó a su cónyuge. Entonces, extendió su brazo en dirección nuestra. – "Y también, el orgulloso padre de Aria y Dyne."

Desconozco qué onomatopeya podría describir la reacción en cadena que esa última declaración desencadenó entre los comensales, pero supongo el mencionar que Mero, una sirena, pasó a ahogarse con el agua en su vaso, basta para dejar en claro la estupefacción grupal que se suscitó en ese momento. Incluso Smith, quien conocía la identidad de mi padre, perdió el habla de inmediato. Los ojos de todos, que parecían amenazar con salirse de sus cuencas por lo abiertos que se encontraban (especialmente el de Manako), desviaron su atención del militar para centrarse en la empusa y yo; sin duda intentando hallar la conexión entre ambas. Alexandra se hundió en su asiento, ruborizada. Yo ofrecí una sonrisa nerviosa, igual que mis novias. Mi madre suspiró, llevándose la mano al rostro. El ambiente se tornó silente y pesado.

– "Sí, permítanme explicarles con detalle." – Prosiguió mi progenitor. – "Pero primero, ¿un poco más de té, si no es mucha molestia?"

Atendiendo mi irlandesa la solicitud de su futuro suegro, debido a que los demás aún continuaban anonadados, mi padre se dio a la tarea de relatar el encuentro con la empusa en aquella granja, los problemas de vivir en un país dominado por el yugo soviético, y los sucesos que lo trajeron finalmente hasta el país del sol naciente. Fue una versión más breve que la ofrecida a nosotras en el hospital, pero no omitió los puntos clave que ayudaron a esclarecer todo este dramático desbarajuste filial. Para cuando él terminó de exponer su anécdota, el apetitoso banquete servido apenas había sido tocado, y el silencio volvió a tapizar el aire con su afásico pincel. Zombina fue la primera en dar su opinión.

– "¡Ja! ¡Se los dije! ¡Páguenme!"

Esperen, ¿qué?

– "¡Ay, no!" – Se lamentó Tionishia, con la mano en la boca. – "¡Y son cien mil esta vez!"

– "No es justo, Bina-chan." – Exhaló Manako, decaída. – "Eso es mucho dinero para una sola persona."

– "Ya sé a quienes les daré de beber el próximo _vinum sabbati_ que consiga." – Masculló Doppel, cruzándose de brazos. – "O quizás las sacrifique en el monolito de Stregoicavar."

– "Sin quejas, lloronas. Hicimos una apuesta." – Replicó la zombi, haciendo un bailecito en su silla. – "¡Hoy sí le pegué al grande!"

– "¡ _Simijo_ , Jaëgersturm! ¡No otra vez!" – Se quejó Kuroko, estrellando su puño en la mesa. – "¡Y con lo elevada que está la maldita inflación! ¡Ustedes y Zoe ya lo tenían planeado, ¿verdad?!"

– "¡¿Eh?! ¡No!" – Me apresuré a contestar. – "¡Hasta hoy me vine enterar de todo esto! ¡Somos inocentes!"

– "¡Inocentes mis ovarios! ¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Exijo una prueba de sangre, ADN, embarazo, lo que sea!"

– "Jefita, mejor cálmese. Se le va a subir el té." – Le aconsejó la ogresa. – "Respire profundo. Recuerde los consejos de la doctora Redguard."

– "¡Vanessa! ¡Eso es! ¡Seguramente esa negra traidora se los dijo!" – Vociferó la coordinadora. – "¡El examen de sangre o algo se lo reveló antes! ¡Es un complot contra mi persona, lo sé!"

– "¿Un café, agente Smith?" – Kimihito ofreció una humeante taza a la pelinegra. – "Reserva selecta recién salida. Granos arábigos suaves molidos a mano. Receta de familia."

– "…"

– "…"

– "¿Importado?"

– "Tan colombianos que van acompañados de arepas con chorizo."

La capitana tomó la taza y sumergió sus papilas gustativas en el oscuro brebaje a base de cafeína. La combinación de _Coffea arabica_ y la magia innata sobre la sapidez de los cafetos de nuestro casero tuvieron un efecto instantáneo; el semblante iracundo mutó en expresión serena, borrando el infausto mohín asesino que la impetuosa líder de MON dibujó en su boca. Efectivos métodos para sosegar a la rampante bestia aparte, aún quedaba el hecho de que medio mundo solía realizar apuestas sobre los temas más inesperados a nuestras espaldas. No me sorprendería que apostaran sobre quién fenecería en nuestra primera misión.

– "No pierdes el toque, Cariño-kun. Buen trabajo." – Opinó una sonriente Smith. Volteó hacia la occisa pelirroja. – "De acuerdo, Zoe, tendrás tu dinero. Treinta mil y listo."

– "¡Oh, vamos, Capi! ¡Acordamos que serían cien mil!" – Protestó la zombi. – "¡Incluso la enana de Titania puso sus ahorros en la balanza! ¡Ni siquiera pensamos que en verdad sucedería; no puede arrebatarme esta victoria!"

– "Puedo y lo haré." – Aseveró la jefa, dando otro sorbo a su bebida – "El contrato con Sparassus nos proveyó de un completo arsenal; no es necesario que gastes tanto en armas en esta ocasión."

– "¡Al menos déjelo en la mitad! ¡Casi junto para una GTAR-21 nueva!"

– "Treinta mil, Zoe." – Dictó Kuroko. – "Punto final. Nosotras también tenemos que comer, ¿sabes?"

– "¡Pero…!" – Se pausó, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca. – "¡Bah, cómo quieran! Lo completo con el bono navideño después."

– "Dejando eso de lado, sigo absorta por su revelación, _Herr_ Jäger." – Comentó Smith a mi padre. – "Aunque el que diferentes especies liminales compartan un mismo parentesco me es algo común, tomando en cuenta que más del noventa por ciento de tales uniones jamás llegan a formalizarse, como usted ejemplificó; el hecho que sus dos retoños resultaran precisamente mis subordinadas es una coincidencia digna de alguna película."

– "Mundo pequeño, ¿cierto?" – Respondió mi progenitor. – "En todo caso, me entristece que no pudiera estar ahí para verlas crecer, aunque fuera una sola vez. Y no sólo con mis hijas, sino con sus madres. Es la cruel ironía de la vida, que nos mantiene tan lejos de quienes más queremos cerca. Ojalá todos aquí comprendan mi situación."

– "La existencia siempre nos pone trabas de una forma u otra." – Comentó Rachnera, meneando la púrpura bebida uva en su diáfano vaso. – "Y en ocasiones pareciera que somos los malos de nuestra propia historia; pero el superar esa clase de retos es lo que demuestra nuestra fortaleza."

– "Al menos usted es responsable, Helmutt." – Expresó Kimihito. – "He tenido el infortunio de conocer a gente que prefirió huir del compromiso, sin importarles que con eso desampararan a su pareja e hijos, condenándolos a crecer en un hogar quebrado… o en ninguno."

– "Nuestros orfanatos se encuentran llenos de inocentes, tanto humanos como liminales, cuyos padres, de alguna manera u otra, los abandonaran a su suerte." – Terció la coordinadora, observando su taza. – "Y esos son sólo los que logramos encontrar. Me he visto en la execrable situación donde los hallamos formando parte del contrabando principal de traficantes o, en los caos más abominables… bueno, no es algo que me guste recordar."

– "Comprendo." – Suspiró mi padre. – "De todas maneras, muchas gracias a todos por entenderme. Por favor, si hay algo en lo que pueda servirles, con gusto ayudaré en lo que necesiten."

Tan pronto papá pronunció esto último, Papi se acercó hacia él, observándolo con sus siempre curiosos ojos ambarinos, escudriñándolo con detenimiento. Suu, convertida en una bolita gelatinosa encima de la cabeza de su compañera azul, la emulaba.

– "¿Usted es el papá de Aria-nee?" – Interrogó la voladora. La limo apuntó con su probóscide.

– "Uhm, sí."

– "¿También el de Dynee?" – Preguntó enseguida. Ya le adoptó apodo a la mantis.

– "Por supuesto."

– "¿Por qué es tan bajito?"

– "Actualmente, un metro ochenta es la media de estatura masculina en Alemania, así que…"

– "¿Es soldado?"

– "Claro, soy conductor de tanques en…"

– "¿Por qué lleva la misma flor que Lala-nee en su boina?"

– "Es una edelweiss, el símbolo por excelencia de las fuerzas montañ-"

– "¿Está casado con la mamá de Aria-nee?"

– "Correcto."

– "¿Y la quiere mucho?"

– "Indudablemente, la amo como a nadie."

– "¿Y también está casado con la mamá de Dynee?"

– "Bueno, técnicamente pasamos sólo una noch-"

– "¿Entonces tiene dos esposas?"

– "Erm, podríamos decir que sí, aunque…"

– "Aria-nee…" – Papi volteó a mirarme, seria. – "Tu papá salió igualito a ti…"

El sagital corte del fulgurante halo de luz que la inocente pajarita despedía era capaz de atravesar la más gruesa niebla, y la inamovible bruma de la tensión fue disipada al instante con una sonora carcajada, que fue acompañada a coro por el resto de los comensales. La risa es la panacea de todo mal, y con los ánimos restaurados, el soldado teutón y nosotras nos dispusimos a contestar tranquilamente cualquier otra duda respecto al tema de nuestro parentesco, el reencontrarse con la familia, e incluso sobre nuestra peligrosa misión. Procuramos mantener los escabrosos detalles de esto último en secreto; tanto por profesionalismo como por nuestra salud mental. A pesar de tan necesaria censura, la admiración que sentían por nosotras era palpable, y ciertamente bienvenida.

– "Ojalá tuviera yo la resistencia termal de esa nidhögg. Especialmente ahora que estamos en invierno." – Dijo Miia, degustando sus huevos. – "Nada de gastar en calefactores, enrollarse bajo un segundo colchón de sábanas, ni mucho menos quedarse paralizada en las mañanas."

– "O preocuparse por patologías respiratorias." – Complementó Lala, probando un _currywurst_. – "Incluso para una hija del Abismo, las exiguas temperaturas suelen traer inconvenientes para las personas que le rodean."

– "Aunque por el lado positivo, dormir a lado de tu ser amado nunca sería más agradable." – Injirió Rachnera, deglutiendo un _tonkatsu_. – "Compartiendo un cálido abrazo antes de dormir, y despertar bajo ese afectuoso estrujón para combatir a la inclemente frigidez ambiental."

– "Hey, esa es una buena idea, Rachnee." – Asintió la lamia.

– "Aunque dudo que eso derrita tu gélido corazón, lombriz gigante."

– "¡Mira quien lo dice, garrapata degenerada!"

– "Lo sorprendente es la resistencia que ustedes tres poseen, chicas." – Habló Centorea, ignorando a esas dos. – "Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que pasaron luchando, el tamaño y agresividad de esa dragona, es increíble que no resultaran con quemaduras de tercer grado, si no es que totalmente calcinadas."

– "La lluvia y la propia locura de la reptil fueron piezas clave en nuestra supervivencia." – Dilucidó Cetania, bebiendo su jugo de durazno. – "Después de tanto tiempo siendo usada como conejillo de Indias, la dracónida no estaba totalmente dentro de sí, además de hallarse desnutrida. De encontrarse en plenas facultades, no hubieran dado ni con nuestras cenizas."

– "Es la imprevisibilidad de un trío de blancos tan pequeños en un espacio tan accidentado lo que contribuye a un mayor índice de triunfo." – Declaró la empusa, devorando un pimiento relleno de carne y queso. – "Es como tratar de aplastar mosquitos en tres direcciones diferentes mientras se esquivan escombros en el suelo. Un tamaño tan grande, aunque imponente, también posee sus desventajas."

– "Y cuando esos insignificantes insectos están armados con un arsenal de balas y misiles antitanque, es aún más difícil aplacarlos." – Añadí, mordiendo una patata frita. – "Eso sin contar los camiones kamikaze."

Eso me recordó lo increíblemente útil que el armamento pesado fue en contra de la nidhögg. Si ella era apenas una probada de lo que podría venir, necesitaríamos estar preparadas para toda clase de eventualidad.

– " _Hauptmann_ , ¿tenemos autorización para hacernos con un lanzacohetes?" – Cuestioné. – "Un Panzerfaust-3 haría maravillas contra objetivos acorazados, vivos o no."

– "Lo siento, Jaëgersturm, no somos militares." – Smith deglutía _ochazuke_. – "Incluso tu ametralladora rayaba en lo ilegal por ser uso exclusivo del ejército. De no ser porque la Agencia Nacional contaba con experiencia previa sobre la resistencia liminal, deberían conformarse con proyectiles de 5.56 y calibres menores."

– "Al menos dennos más granadas cegadoras y de humo, especialmente de cuarenta milímetros." – Comentó la rapaz. – "Nos salvaron el trasero en más de una ocasión."

– "Por eso no se preocupen, pero traten de no depender demasiado de tales artilugios." – La agente dio un trago a su bebida. – "No queremos que se intoxiquen con el gas, o se destruyan las retinas y tímpanos por uso excesivo de explosivos aturdidores."

– "Es verdad, el tinnitus no se quita ni cuando eres capaz de reemplazarte partes del cuerpo." – Comentó Zombina, devorándose una pierna de pollo. – "Y una vez casi fumigábamos a la pobre Tio cuando tratamos de limpiar un reducto de traficantes, usando un par de granadas de humo. Cambió de piel morena a blanca por la falta de oxígeno."

– "Si mal no recuerdo, esa fue culpa tuya, Bina-san." – Acotó Manako, comiendo un _onigiri_. – "Y no era simple humo, sino gas lacrimógeno que le quitaste a los malhechores."

– "Pero al menos los detuvimos." – Acotó la ogresa, comiendo un dulce _daifuku_. – "Y fue gracias a ese descuido que logramos convencer a los altos mandos de conseguirme el traje blindado."

– "Progresamos con sacrificios, después de todo." – Expresó Doppel, con un dejo sardónico. – " _Hafn'drn_ , ¿qué hay de eso?"

– "Aún no, Dop." – Replicó la capitana. No preguntamos de qué se trataba. – "Pero hablando de arsenal, les pregunto, Amatistas, ¿se sienten bien con sus armas actuales y el papel que desempeñan? ¿Desean cambiar de puesto?"

– "Ser artillera de ametralladora es un puesto honorable para cualquier sparassediana, _Hauptmann_." – Respondí, alzando mi vaso. – "En honor a la valiente Mugi. _Ruhe in Frieden, alte Kamerad_."

– "Excelente, Jaëgersturm. Ahora tendrás de dónde elegir." – Volteó hacia la falconiforme. – "¿Qué hay de ti, Cetania?"

– "Me desempeño bastante bien con la carabina, _Chief_. Precisa y letal, como un ave de presa." – Habló la americana. – "Y el lanzagranadas es una bendición. Ojalá pudiera usar munición _Hellhound_ , como los Marines."

– "Podemos darte uno que pueda usarse por separado, así el peso del arma permitiría mayor precisión. ¿Cabo Nikos?"

– "El combate cercano es lo mío." – Contestó la italiana, moviendo sus espolones. – "Además, al contrario de la alférez Manako, apenas comienzo a acostumbrarme a la falta de visión binocular."

La mención de la cíclope era el momento perfecto para tratar el tema de la ausencia de cierto elemento preciso en nuestras filas.

– " _Hauptmann_." – Hablé. – "Necesitamos una francotiradora."

– "Apoyo la moción, _Jerarca_." – Injirió la mantis. – "Hasta ahora Cetania ha demostrado la más hábil puntería de las tres, pero la capacidad de proveer apoyo cercano de la falconiforme se perdería en caso de otorgarle un rifle de precisión."

– "Y me siento más a gusto con fusiles de asalto, _Chief_." – Se unió la halcón. – "Una experta en largas distancias sería de enorme utilidad al equipo. Neutralizar potenciales amenazas sin darles tiempo de reaccionar nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas en la fábrica."

– "En eso estoy de acuerdo, Amatistas; sus roles no pueden llenar satisfactoriamente aquel hueco como lo haría una especialista." – Replicó la capitana, apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos. – "Desgraciadamente, deberán esperar a que encontremos candidatas aptas para ocupar el puesto. Confiamos en que la buena publicidad de nuestros actos y el aumento de presupuesto contribuyan a una mayor afluencia de reclutas. Con suerte, contaremos con buenos prospectos para volverse parte de nuestro grupo."

– "Por ahora, y dado que han aprobado su prueba de fuego tan fastuosamente, también podrán combatir a lado de nosotras." – Afirmó Tionishia, consumiendo su quinto _daifuku_. – "Me encantaría tener más compañía cubriéndome la espalda."

– "Sólo que se suban una encima de la otra, grandulona." – Bromeó la muerta viviente.

– "Bina-san, no seas grosera." – Le reprendió Manako. Ella nos miró entonces. – "Será un placer trabajar juntas, compañeras. Trataremos de enseñarles todo lo necesario para pulir sus habilidades natas."

– "Eso no significa que seremos más laxas en el adiestramiento, novatas." – Aseveró la cambiaformas. – "Tan pronto acaben sus días de holgazanería, regresarán al mundo de los oprobios marciales y las balas de pintura. Esa gnómida incluso se pulió las piedras de sus brazos y piernas para castigarlas más efectivamente."

– "Creo que haberlas acompañado desde el principio hubiera sido un mejor entrenamiento." – Opiné. – "Qué mejor que aprender directamente de las profesionales, ¿no?"

– "Necesitábamos probar primero que nos encontrábamos en su misma liga, _Potato_." – Respondió Alexandra. Sonrió maliciosamente. – "Además no te quejes, que por fin podrás pasar más tiempo con tu adorada pelirroja."

– "Ah, en eso te doy la razón, Dynee-chan." – Contesté, sonriente. – "Esa Mei se carga unas nalgas que deberían ser ilegales. Y la forma en que mueve su colit-¡GAH!"

Traté de voltearle el juego a mi hermana, pero terminé cayendo en la trampa de todas maneras. Daba igual si ignoraba su insinuación referente hacía mi infatuación con Zoe, mi lengua (y mi estupidez) eventualmente me traicionaría al final. Pero incluso en mi más profundo _lapsus linguae_ , algo bueno podía salir de ahí. Para prueba, una tersa y femenina mano de añiles tonos se había coligado con un castaño pulgar cubierto de suaves plumas, junto a una tercera extremidad, esta vez de quitinosa índole y cubierta por guantes de seda; todas unidas para cortarme el paso directo de oxígeno a través de la tráquea, para acallar mis insolentes declaraciones. Las mujeres que amo y mi madre cooperando para darme mi merecido, mientras mi consanguínea reía a carcajadas.

¿No es hermosa la unión familiar?

– "¡Ack! ¡ _V-vater_! ¡ _Hilf m-mir_!" – Pedí ayuda mi padre.

– "Disculpar, ¿dónde estar baño?" – Se incorporó él, exagerando su acento germano.

– "Al fondo, a la izquierda." – Indicó Centorea.

– " _Danke schön, Fräulein._ " – Se encaminó. Ahí lo oí susurrar antes de retirarse. – "Perdona, hija…"

¡Y juraste que ya no me abandonarías!

Pero ignorando las promesas rotas de mi progenitor, no podía culparlo por alejarse de tan intimidante campo de batalla, dominado por el Eje germano-americano-irlandés. Él sabía que, incluso en presencia de las mismas representantes de la ley, nada lo protegería de la anoxia, literalmente a manos de su mujer. Afortunadamente, la bondadosa Tique decidió regalarme una pizca de compasión y Kurusu anunció que era momento de concluir tan excelente banquete con un igualmente apetitoso postre. Habiéndose preparado para la eventualidad, demostrando que nuestro casero (desafortunadamente) ya estaba acostumbrado a tales acontecimientos, Kimihito presentó no uno sino tres pasteles, que las chicas se encargaron de repartir en los platos de los comensales.

– "Quiero agradecer las mujeres que cohabitan mi humilde morada por haberme ayudado a confeccionar las tartas que tienen frente a ustedes." – Habló el dueño de la residencia. – "Cada una aportó su toque personal a cada una de los postres, y esperamos a que todos los disfruten tanto como yo me gocé de prepararlos al lado de tan hermosas damas."

– "Aww, eres tan tierno, Cariño." – Miia aprovechó para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. – "Nosotras también nos deleitamos contigo."

– "Creí que esas muestras de afecto entre especies eran ilegales aquí, hija." – Me susurró mi padre.

– "Privilegio de protagonista de harem, papá." – Contesté.

– "Gracias, Miia." – Prosiguió el pelinegro. – "Y también, en nombre de ellas y mío, deseamos felicitar a nuestra compañera Aria, junto al resto de MOE, por ser un ejemplo a seguir para la sociedad y el mundo. Me siento honrado de que una integrante de tan prestigiosa unidad sea una de mis inquilinas, que aquí también haya encontrado a una maravillosa persona con quien compartirá el resto de su existencia y, especialmente, que no deja de ser la misma carismática persona a pesar de todas las contrariedades de la vida."

Ahí, alzó su vaso.

– "¡Gracias por su arduo trabajo, chicas! ¡Que triunfen una y otra vez sobre la adversidad!" – Exclamó, brioso. – "¡Y ahora, brindemos por las laureadas heroínas de Okayado! ¡ _Kanpai_!"

Contagiándonos a todos su energía, y aunque ninguna de nuestras bebidas contenía alcohol, nos unimos en el brindis con el muchacho. Pronto iniciamos a degustar el exquisito manjar a base de levadura y merengue. Como ya se había informado con anterioridad, cada una de las hospedadas de la residencia agregó su propio toque repartido entre las tres tartas. La primera, una rellena de fresa y vainilla, con cubierta sabor a café, se encontraba decorada con una herradura y el broche para el cabello de Miia, hechos en colorido betún. El sonriente rostro de Kimihito, habilidosamente dibujado con la manga pastelera, acompañaba a los símbolos de la ofidia y la equina. Sencillo, pero bonito.

El segundo, sabor mora azul y limón, tenía la firma de Papi y Suu. Aunque en lugar de ser una fina signatura hecha con estilógrafo, se trataba de las caritas de ambas niñas, perfectamente recreadas con el estilo particular de las jóvenes artistas. Dado que la arpía no poseía la destreza de una extremidad con cinco dedos, el semblante a base de dulce de la pajarita podría parecer un cuadro impresionista hecho por un muy ebrio Picasso, pero que no perdía la ingenuidad y sinceridad que caracterizaba a la alegre emplumada. La limo había sido mejor recreada, ostentando un brilloso tono verdiazul con sabor cítrico. Ambas caritas se hallaban rodeadas por un círculo de galletas.

El tercer pastel, diseñado por nuestro dúo de empresarias, era el más artístico, como era de esperarse de un par de diseñadoras de lencería exótica. La cubierta era de merengue color morado oscuro sabor uva, decorada en su circunferencia con una corona de betún en forma de arañitas y pececitos de color blanco y rosado. En el centro reposaba la misma calavera que ostentaba la tejedora en su abdomen, pigmentado en áureos tonos, y rodeada por un fondo de albugíneas telarañas.

Aunque éste era sin duda un patrón admirable, la influencia de la sirena parecía bastante exiguo, hasta que al partirlo se reveló el relleno rosado envuelto en pan de chocolate, el cual formaba un patrón en forma de sirena circular que se mantenía en las paredes de cada trozo, sin importar la manera en que fuera cortado. No cabía duda que debió ser el más difícil de crear, al grado que uno sentía culpa de devorar tan sobresaliente obra de arte culinaria. Pero tal sensación desapareció una vez nuestras papilas gustativas se regodearon en la dulce sapidez de la tarta. Lorelei y Arachnera mantuvieron la modestia y acreditaron su éxito a su casero y a Miia, quienes las asesoraron en la tarea. Yo sonreí al verlos tan unidos y, sobre todo, tan felices.

Este era un día para recordar

– "Hagan un poco de espacio, glotoncitas, que aún tenemos una sorpresa más para nuestras guerreras." – Nos indicó Rachnera a mí y mis aliadas. – "Querido, ¿nos haces el honor, por favor?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el muchacho se dirigió a la cocina mientras Cetania, Dyne y yo intercambiábamos miradas expectantes. Volteé en dirección hacia Lala, esperando a que me aclarara un poco la duda, pero ella sólo me guiñó el ojo. La intriga aumentó al ver a Kimihito regresar de la cocina. Antes que atisbáramos lo que el chico cargaba en las manos, nuestros ojos se encontraron con una negra barrera nos envolvió en la oscuridad. La irlandesa me había tapado los ojos con su bufanda, cubriéndome los seis completamente, evitando que pudiera espiar. Por los comentarios que podía escuchar, Papi bloqueaba la visión de la rapaz con sus alas, mientras Suu hizo lo mismo con la empusa. Ignoro si esto último surtió efecto, ya que la limo es bastante transparente.

– "Uno… dos… dos y medio…" – Contaba la tejedora. – "¡Ahora!"

Los obstáculos nos fueron retirados y pudimos contemplar la tan ansiada sorpresa. Ocupando el centro de la mesa, como si fuera la atracción principal, yacían tres figuras de al menos veinte centímetros de alto, hechas a partir de helado, y reforzadas con cubierta de chocolate de diversos tonos. Se notaba que eran el trabajo de un profesional, manufacturadas con maestría. El aire gélido que despedían les daba un toque casi místico. Pero no era la increíble mano de obra y precisión con la habían sido esculpidas lo que nos agradó más, sino las imágenes que éstas representaban:

Las nuestras.

– "Un obsequio especial de la talentosa Mio Aizawa." – Presentó Rachnera. – "Con ayuda de su amada Yuuko Honda."

Recreadas a nuestra semejanza en el estilo _chibi_ , los tres postres podrían pasar por novedosas figuras de acción, pero éstas eran perfectamente comestibles. Lo más curioso, era la estética elegida para personificarnos: el cuerpo de la Dyne en miniatura era un pimiento verde, con la cabeza llevando la seria expresión que caracterizaba a la pelinegra. Mio y Yuuko lograron imitar incluso la nueva apariencia que la mediterránea ostentaba, y la empusa de helado vestía un pequeño parche en su ojo de almendra faltante. La milanesa lo encontró halagador, aunque le recordara la pérdida de su globo ocular, ya que debía ser el primer tributo que alguien le hacía; especialmente de alguien a quien no le debía nada. Una discreta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Para la nativa de Montana, la dueña del Aizawa (o quizás su propia casera) decidió otorgarle el toque picaresco innato de la arpía, utilizando un durazno en la zona de la cadera, de tal manera que la hendidura central del fruto daba forma a los glúteos de la castaña. Incluso se dio a la tarea de colocarle una tanga color rojo para acentuar la sensualidad. La estadounidense rió ante tan ingeniosa vista, apreciando también el trabajo en sus alas de dulce, con la gradualidad de colores detalladamente imitada casi a la perfección. Tan orgullosa se encontraba de su figurita, que pidió que la inmortalizáramos en fotografía antes de que fuera inevitablemente consumida.

Y para finalizar, yo fui esculpida de la misma caricaturesca manera, reemplazando mi abdomen arácnido con una amarilla patata de mantecado. Mi pequeña yo iba ataviada con el bruno uniforme de la _SturmSchütze_ , con todo y la banda roja del brazo; aunque el logo de la araña fue cambiado por un corazoncito. La cicatriz facial, la flama en mi abdomen, incluso la difunta Mugi como el arma en mis manos; entre más admiraba los rasgos de tales estatuillas, más me maravillaba de la habilidad de Mio y Yuuko.

– "Las tenemos desde hace cuarenta y ocho horas en la nevera, pero siguen tan frescas como el primer día que fueron preparadas." – Prosiguió la tejedora. – "Adelante, heroínas, pruébense a sí mismas."

– "Cuando lo dices así, suena algo indecente, Rachnera." – Opinó Cerea. – "Esa era la intención, ¿cierto?"

– "Quizás, rubita." – La arachne le guiñó. – "Vamos, chicas, que ustedes se derretirán si no usan dedos y lengua."

– "Todo lo contrario a la vida real." – Bromeé. Volteé hacia la segadora. – " _Spatzi_ , ¿sabías de esto?"

– "No me aparté de tu lado en toda la semana, pero ambas chefs nos informaron de sus planes." – Afirmó la peliblanca, besando mi mejilla. – "Adelante, que tu congénere tiene razón; el manjar perderá solidez si no se apresuran a degustarlo."

– "¿Podemos elegir?" – Preguntó la falconiforme. – "Quiero comerme a Aria."

– "El sentimiento es mutu-¡Ay!" – Exclamé al sentir el pinchazo de la dullahan en mi brazo. – "Auch. Tranquila, linda, que no era un eufemismo. Lo dijimos con buenas intenciones."

– "Yo no." – Retrucó la halcón, alzando las cejas y relamiéndose los labios.

– "Bonito tema de conversación para discutir en la mesa, degeneradas." – Reprendió la italiana.

– "¡Ya déjense de tonterías y cómanse esas cosas de una buena vez!" – Aseveró mi progenitora, apoyando su puño en la mesa. – "¡De prisa, que el tiempo corre!"

Acatando el tono marcial de la coronel, las tres nos apresuramos a tomar nuestras efigies y empezar a deglutirlas. Nos elegimos a nosotras mismas, para evitar más bromas subidas de tono y malentendidos. Además, la mía venía con relleno de fresita. Sí, era una lástima tener que derrumbar tan hermosas efigies, pero el sabor justificaba el demolerlas a base de cucharadas. Entre mordida y sentir la pluralidad de sabores derretirse sobre mi lengua, aprecié la bondad de las personas a quienes realmente importábamos. Sí, habíamos salvado a la ciudad de ser calcinada, rescatado rehenes y desmantelado una célula terrorista; éramos heroínas en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero tal fama eventualmente se desvanecería hasta ser un expediente más en los archivos policiacos. Era aquí, entre la simpleza de nuestros familiares y amigos, que se respiraba la verdadera gratitud.

– " _Spatzi_ , _Süsse_ , agradézcanle a Mio y Yuuko cuando las vean." – Solicité a mis amadas, convidándoles de mi helado. – "Y pídele la receta a tu jefa cuando puedas, Lala; está buenísimo."

– "Ten por seguro que intentaré descubrir los secretos de esta deleitosa vianda, _A chuisle_." – Asintió la irlandesa, lamiendo su cuchara. – "¿Alguna forma en especial que desees ver recreada?"

– "Amor, podrías darme una bola amorfa e insípida, y me parecería más empírea que la Capilla Sixtina."

– "Ay, qué cursi eres flaca." – La castaña volteó los ojos, riendo tenuemente. – "Pero lo que dices es verdad."

– "¿Qué mi azulita es la mejor del mundo?"

– "No, que el mantecado está delicioso." – Pasó la lengua por la cuchara. – "Je, éste lo hizo Yuuko. Reconocería esa marca barata de mermelada de melocotón en cualquier lado. Siempre compra la más económica, aunque ya no esté en su época de escasez pecuniaria."

– "Las costumbres que desarrollamos cuando crecemos en la pobreza difícilmente nos abandonan, Cetania." – Injirió mi padre. – "Yo continúo comprando ropa en establecimientos económicos, nunca he pisado un restaurante con precios de tres cifras, jamás he utilizado una tarjeta de crédito, o siquiera poseo un celular de más de un gigabyte de memoria. Desde pequeño me hice a la idea de que para vivir, sólo lo necesario. Y soy terrible en matemáticas, así que prefiero no enredarme con las cuentas."

– "Lo comprendo a la perfección, Helmutt." – Habló Kimihito. – "Cuando mis padres se fueron a trabajar a América, aprendí la superfluidad verdadera de muchos lujos. Pero, hey, eso es lo que forja nuestro carácter, ¿cierto?"

– "Y fue gracias a esa exigüidad crematística que pudo pulir sus habilidades en las artes cisorias, mi Amado." – Agregó Meroune. – "Pero lo más importante, las carencias nos hacen apreciar el valor real de las cosas. Yo, nacida entre lujos y posibilidades infinitas, jamás experimenté esta misma satisfacción que siento al hallarme rodeada de personas que, para pena mía, mis progenitores consideren de casta baja. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciega que me encontraba encerrada en ese mundo de vanagloria y soberbia elitista."

– "Y agradecemos que te hayas retirado la venda a tiempo, compañera." – Rachnera colocó su mano en el hombro de la sirena. – "En lo personal, detesto las mentiras de los buenos modales insinceros. Siempre aborrecí la hipocresía del sonreír por compromiso; y aprecio a personas que son honestas conmigo, aunque eso signifique que no les agrade."

– "Rachnera y yo no nos llevamos bien al principio. Llegué a decirle que la odiaba." – Acotó Centorea, con sus orejas caídas. – "Pero entre nosotras había un respeto implícito que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos hacía confiar la una en la otra. Me enorgullece asegurar que el aprecio que tengo ahora por la tejedora es genuino."

– "Somos un grupo bastante disparejo, de eso no hay duda." – Arachnera colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la centáuride. – "Pero a pesar gritos, reyertas y demás malentendidos, sólo entre nosotros nos entendemos. Somos una familia unida, y es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado."

Sonreímos ante tal declaración. Era una gran verdad, que simbolizaba perfectamente el objetivo final del Programa de Intercambio.

– "¿Y si uno de nuestros familiares resulta ser una zanquilarga polígama insoportable?" – Interrogó la empusa. – "¿Y con olor a patatas, para colmo?"

– "En eso caso, dile a tu mamá que la próxima vez no se enamore del primer flacucho que se encuentre por ahí." – Replicó Rachnee. – "En serio, no confíes en alguien que te invita un triste pimiento en tu primera cena."

Todos estallaron en una risa grupal, incluso mi estoica madre; y su marido, a quien no le importaron los chascarrillos a su expensa. A mí tampoco, era bueno reírse de vez en cuando de una misma. Ya concluida la comida (jamás me sentí tan llena en mi vida), ayudé a levantar la mesa, aunque no hice mucho debido a mi brazo vendado. Aún así, yo quería retribuirles la amabilidad a todos por tan magnífico recibimiento para mi familia, e insistí en hacer algo más que transportar platos. Quizás debí hacer caso a Lala y relajarme, porque mientras trataba de acomodar las cosas en la alacena, un pequeño dolor al estirar mi brazo me hizo soltar una bolsa de harina sobre mi cabeza, cubriéndome enteramente de polvo blanco.

– "Te lo advirtieron, flaca; relájate, que acabas de salir del hospital." – Dijo la halcón, sacudiéndome con sus alas. – "Es lo que le dijiste a tu hermana, pon el ejemplo."

– "Seguía el mismo que ella, _Süsse_." – Tosí. – "Ya sabes, siempre ser útil"

– "Ser útil también significa no intervenir de manera contraproducente, _Potato_." – Arguyó Alexandra, colocando la vajilla en el fregadero. – "Y no justifica que seas una garrapata torpe."

– "Vale, vale, ya entendí. ¡Achú!" – Estornudé. – "En todo caso, me hacía falta un baño que no fuera con esa condenada esponja petrificada del hospital."

– "¿Quieres que te acompañe, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la segadora.

– "Descuida, linda, que soy niña grande y puedo asearme solita." – Besé su frente y acaricié su barbilla. – "Ya podrás limpiarme con la lengua en la noche. Ten paciencia."

– "No seas tan descarada, flaca." – Comentó la rapaz.

– "¿No te mordiste la lengua, _Peaches_?" – Retrucó la mediterránea.

– "Hey, no le hables así a tu futura cuñada, _Pepper_." – La americana le sacó la lengua. – "Se te va a reventar el otro ojo de lo enojada que siempre andas."

– "A lo mejor su verdadero padre es un oni rojo, de esos furibundos." – Bromeé. – "Je, así podríamos llamarla _Pepper_ -oni."

Las chicas respondieron a mi broma arrojándome una toalla a la cara.

Suspirando y lamentándome de que no apreciaran mi refinado sentido del humor, me retiré hacia el cuarto de aseo para removerme el albugíneo polvo. Ya adentro del baño, me deshice de mi vendaje (no estaba enyesado, así que no era problema) y me dispuse a lavarme con la regadera de mano. Mientras el cepillo enjabonado me adecentaba la epidermis, sonreía para mis adentros, experimentando la felicidad que antes me fuera tan escasa, pero que ahora rebosaba como una briosa fuente, repartiendo la alegría sobre todos nosotros; esta singular conglomeración de disímiles entes reunidos bajo el mismo techo. Rachnera tenía razón; somos muy diferentes, pero únicamente entre nosotros nos entendemos perfectamente.

Palpé las diversas heridas en mi piel, cicatrices que me remarcaban la importancia de mantener a salvo esa miríada de risas y cariño que mi familia y amigos, esas que se alojaban en cada rincón de la morada y creaban un agradable eco, como la que compartían en ese momento, para que nunca se extingan. Pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en el trabajo sin fin de una defensora de la ley; hoy era un día para recordar. Secándome, lavándome los dientes y colocándome un cambio de ropa limpia, salí de ahí para reunirme con los demás. Sus carcajadas ya eran perfectamente audibles desde el baño, y aumentaron la intensidad de decibeles conforme me acercaba a la sala.

– "¿De qué tanto se ríen?" – Pregunté al entrar, curiosa. – "¿Están viendo una comedia en Net…flix?"

 _Meine göttin_ … Ten piedad de mi alma…

– " _Soy un pingüinito y tengo aletitas, soy un pingüinito y tengo dos patitas~_ "

No… ¡Santa Arachne que tejes en el cielo! ¡NO!

– " _Soy un pingüinito y tengo una colita, y cuando yo la agito ésta hace: ¡Chiqui-chiqui-chi! ¡Chiqui-chiqui-chi!_ "

El horror… ¡El horror!

– "¡Señora Jaëgersturm, regrésela, regrésela!" – Pidió Zoe, entusiasmada. – "¡Desde el principio!"

– " _Soy un pingüinito~_ "

Puedo asegurar que ni siquiera haber sido atrapada por un espectro Abismal de horror cósmico pudiera haberme causado ese inicuo sentimiento que me hizo expulsar el alma y casi experimentar un arresto cardiaco en ese momento. La totalidad de mi ser se tornó completamente blanca al instante; la nieve parecería el más oscuro petróleo a mi lado. Afásica, pavorosa y temblorosa, permanecí inerme en mi lugar mientras frente a mí se desplegaban inefables abominaciones gráficas. Creí que estaba segura, que jamás volverían a encontrarme, permaneciendo para siempre encerradas en el vacío eterno del olvido. Pero ya era tarde. El candado de la caja de Pandora fue quebrado, y las peores calamidades concebibles corrieron infaustamente a la libertad. Ahora, la más ignominiosa de ellas se había manifestado en la pantalla de cuarenta pulgadas de la sala:

Un video de cuando era niña.

Debe ser una costumbre… ¡no, una ley! el que los padres siempre revelen el embarazoso pasado de sus retoños. Estoy consciente que se hace con las mejores intenciones, que sólo están tan orgullosos de sus pequeños, que desean compartir la dicha de remembrar las dulces memorias del pasado con el resto del mundo. Aunque en mi caso particular, ignoro si mi madre simplemente no me estaba castigando por lo de Cetania y Dyne. ¿Y qué mejor arma para azotarme con el dilacerante látigo de los vergonzosos recuerdos, que esas penosas grabaciones de cuando yo estaba en el kindergarten? Ésta, en particular, era la más humillante de todas.

En esa endemoniada grabación, extraída de las profundidades más recónditas del Tártaro, me encontraba yo, disfrazada de pingüino, y bailando ese estúpido jingle del maldito comercial de pastelitos dulces que solían transmitir en la televisión de Sparassus. Pero era tan pegajoso que a mi yo de cinco años le parecía la mejor canción del mundo, al grado de querer interpretarla durante el festival veraniego de la escuela. Y ahí estaba, la prueba irrefutable de que la historia se repite, y que las aves antárticas siempre representan problemas para mí. La terrible letra, la arrítmica estructura de la rima, ese absurdo movimiento de mi abdomen al cantar el coro; todo se coligaba en tan bochornosa evidencia gráfica.

Pero al menos, todos se encontraban felices.

A pesar de lo ridículo que pudiera ser ver a una araña danzar al compás de tan irrisoria tonada, la risa que emanaba de cada de las bocas de los presentes era un coro que cantaba al unísono, casi en sincronizada armonía. Desde la siempre risueña Papi hasta la circunspecta Dyne, pasando por la discreta Manako y desinteresada Doppel; nadie se quedaba atrás en desternillarse a carcajadas hasta que el oxígeno escaseara de sus pulmones. Incluso mi padre y Lala se había unido a Cetania, Miia y Zoe, quienes rodaban por el suelo, con sus manos en sus estómagos y lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Sólo mi madre era quien se mostró reservada, contemplando con una mirada nostálgica a su pequeña Pulguita bailando despreocupadamente, disfrutando el momento, gozando la vida.

Siendo feliz.

Al final, y aceptando que no tenía sentido lamentarse por lo inevitable, salí de mi estado de shock y, todavía sin perder el extremo rubor en mi cara, me asenté junto a mi progenitora.

– "La cámara era de cassette." – Le comenté. – "Tampoco tenemos reproductor VHS, ¿de dónde sacaste la grabación?"

– "La mandé a convertir en digital y guardar en un USB antes de venir, _Töchterlein_." – Respondió ella. – "La última vez que vine fue una ocasión demasiado triste, así que deseaba recompensarlo mostrándote que a pesar de que estuve ausente la mayor parte de tu vida, siempre atesoré tan efímeros momentos que compartí contigo."

– "Te lo agradezco, _Mutti_ , pero no era para revelarlo ante el resto."

– "Oh, vamos, hija; no es nada malo." – Ella acarició mi cabeza. – "Además, hay qué aprender a reírse de una misma de vez en cuando."

– "Odio cuando me trago mis propias palabras…" – Musité.

Sentí algo tocar uno de mis pedipalpos.

– " _Spatzi_ , se te cayó la cabeza." – Le dije a Lala.

– "Perdona, _A chuisle_ , pero es demasiado hilarante." – Respondió la aludida, conteniendo la risa. – "Incluso mi mitad acéfala está tan divertida que no puedo controlarla."

– "No me hagas repetir lo que sucedió en nuestro primer encuentro, linda." – Le recordé cuando arrojé su cabeza bajo el sofá. – "¿Dónde está tu cuerpo?"

– "Oigan, no anden dejando cochinadas tiradas por ahí." – Dijo la nativa de Montana, acercándose con la mitad perdida. – "Ten, flaca. Ponle su correa para que no se escape."

– "A las dos las encadenaré por burlonas." – Le repliqué, colocando la cabeza de la peliblanca en su lugar. – "Y así dicen que me quieren."

– "Ya, flaquita, no te pongas brava." – Alegó la estadounidense, dándome un besito en la mejilla. – "Nos reímos contigo, no de ti."

– "Concuerdo con la peste alada, _A chuisle_." – Acotó la oriunda del Éire, dándome uno en el otro cachete. – "Nuestro jolgorio es consecuencia de la alegría que experimentamos por ti, no una ofensa hacia tu dignidad."

– "Lo sé, lo sé. Disculpen, chicas, es sólo que era uno de mis secretos mejor guardados" – Suspiré. – "Ahora todos tendrán material fresco para fastidiarme. Al menos no puede ser peor."

– "Señora Güera." – Habló Papi a mi madre. – "¿Qué es ese librote que tiene ahí?"

– "Me llamo Vera, arpía. Y ese es el álbum de fotos de Pulguita." – Contestó la aludida. – "¿Quieren verlo?"

Yo y mi bocota.

– "¡Sí, sí!" – Respondió la pajarita azul.

– "¡Yo también!" – Exclamó la rapaz, alzando su ala.

– "Esto se pone cada vez mejor." – Rió Doppel, acercándose.

– " _¡Mutter, halt!_ " – Le imploré a mi progenitora.

– "Aquí tenía cinco meses de nacida." – Continuó ella. – "Seguía siendo relativamente pequeña para su edad. Pensé que sería bajita, como su padre, así que la apodamos Pulguita."

Demasiado tarde.

– "Aww, qué mona." – Dijo Miia. – "¿Usted le hizo el traje de pandita, señora Vera?"

– "No, las Cazadoras no producimos tela, y soy terrible costurando." – Mi madre disintió con la cabeza. – "Fue un regalo de nuestra vecina, una Tejedora. Aún lo tengo arrumbado por la casa, si es que su abuela no lo vendió antes."

– "Está muy bien diseñado, sería una lástima que se perdiera" – Comentó Meroune, estudiando el bordado. – "Rachnee-sama, tome nota; estos trajes pueden ser una mina de oro."

– "Sin duda." – Asintió la mencionada. – "Podría hacerlos más elásticos, para que se ajusten a los cuerpos en crecimiento de los bebés."

– "¡Kyaaa!" – Exclamó Tionishia, extática. – "¡Lleva uno precioso de ranita!"

– "Ah, ese lo conseguí en Ophistolium a buen precio." – Explicó mi progenitora. – " _Meine Töchterlein_ tenía tres años en ese entonces. ¿Ven esa manchita morada en su frente? Se la hizo dando saltitos de rana."

– "Sí que te gusta meterte en el personaje, hija." – Rió mi padre.

– "¡Flaca, mira! ¡Estás vestida de pajarito!" – Apuntó Cetania. – "¿Qué es? ¿Un perico?"

– "Una garuda." – Replicó mamá. – "Aria había cumplido un año cuando un de las tantas migraciones anuales de arpías descansaba en Sparassus, la primera que ella podía recordar. Quedó embelesada con los colores de la garuda y quería imitarla. La pijama fue la manera de satisfacerla."

– "¿Lo ven? Estábamos destinadas desde el principio." – La castaña sonrió, jactanciosa. – "¿Y qué sucedió con tan primorosa prenda, suegrita?"

– "Me parecía ridícula y la usé para lavar el baño." – Contestó mi madre, abúlica. – "Y no me digas suegra, plumero parlante."

– "Bleh, anciana amargada." – Musitó la halcón, torciendo la boca. – "Me cae mejor doña Alexandra, que en paz descanse."

– "Ésta luce bonita." – Señaló Manako. – "¿Por qué llevaba una guadaña?"

– "Disfrazada como su antepasada, Serhilda Jaëgersturm, la conquistadora de Holconia." – Respondió mamá, sonriendo. – "La primera vez que participó en un concurso del kindergarten. Su abuela insistió en que usara una real, pero la convencí de que una plástica era menos peligrosa para una niña de cuatro años. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho; Aria se puso a agitarla y tumbó a su profesora fuera del escenario."

Algo que honestamente hice adrede. Odiaba a esa vieja urraca con cara de orco desnutrido.

– "¿Qué sucedió después?" – Preguntó Kimihito.

– "La descalificaron. Una decisión bastante draconiana, debo decir." – Replicó la coronel. – "Lo mismo pensó su abuela, y les armó un escándalo. Al final, le dieron una medalla de chocolate y el derecho de continuar en el concurso, pero sin posibilidad de competir por un puesto. Lástima, pudo haber ganado el premio del primer lugar."

– "¿Cuál era la recompensa, _Frau_ Jaëgersturm?" – Cuestionó Centorea.

– "Ser la actriz principal en la obra escolar." – Mamá cambió de página, apuntando a otra imagen. – "La triunfadora representaría una historia sobre nuestra nación, y esperábamos que Aria protagonizara la de nuestra más afamada predecesora. Pero como ven aquí, fue degradada a extra. La ganadora fue una saltarina que interpretó a Helga " _Drachentöter_ " Langschwert, la matadragones de Palystes."

– "Quizás _Mo chuisle_ no haya obtenido el estrellato de tal teatro infantil, pero ahora es una heroína auténtica." – Injirió la segadora, sonriéndome.

– "Soy testigo de la innegable verdad." – Añadió la falconiforme, acariciando mi mentón con sus plumas. – "Ella es la auténtica cazadora de dragones."

– "¡Eso es!" – Proclamó Papi, incorporándose. – "¡Esperen, ya vuelvo! ¡Ven, Suu!"

Un bólido añil, seguido de uno verde, cruzó la sala y subió las escaleras con celeridad. El resto permaneció confundido por el repentino despliegue enérgico de la pajarita.

– "Creo que ya sé a qué se refiere." – Sonrió Rachnera, mirando en su dirección. – "No tendremos álbum de fotografías, pero igualmente obtendremos buenos recuerdos de esto."

La arpía de azul plumaje regresó tan raudamente como desapareció, pero esta vez llevaba entre sus pulgares una carpeta color manila y un pequeño caballete de plástico. Sin decir nada, y con Suu fungiendo como su sombrerito viviente, la emplumada se posó frente a todos, acomodó el mueble hecho de polímeros y, carraspeando como si fuera a declarar frente al estrado de las Naciones Unidas, nos hizo ademán de acercarnos. Tomando en cuenta que la ONU es tan útil como una bicicleta sin ruedas, lo que fuera que Papi deseara declarar era más importante que cualquier debate político.

– "Suu y yo queremos presentarles unos dibujos que hicimos mientras Aria-nee y las demás se encontraban en el hospital." – Expuso la voladora, acomodando la carpeta en el soporte. – "Los hicimos con los colores que Esposo nos compró, ojalá les gusten."

Luego de la pequeña introducción, la limo se deslizó por la parte superior del caballete. Ya encima del marco, Suu hizo gala de sus habilidades de transformación y, revelando una lámpara de mano que se encontraba flotando dentro de su acuoso cuerpo, movió el objeto interno hasta la punta amarilla de su probóscide cefálica. Ahí, la gelatinosa liminal encendió la lámpara e iluminó directamente la carpeta, dándole un toque ligeramente más serio. Tomando en cuenta que la luz del día era más que suficiente para apreciar tales dibujos sin problemas, las niñas debieron sentirse muy orgullosas de sus obras para tomarse la molestia de tanto drama. Era tierno, e inspirador verlas entusiasmadas por algo que adoraban.

– "Éste es el primero." – Comenzó la arpía, enseñando uno donde retrataba a todo MON. – "No está tan bonito porque no me acordaba cómo eran los uniformes, pero luego Suu se transformó y pude hacerlo bien casi al finalizarlo."

Ella fue recorriendo su singular galería de interpretaciones a su estilo de mi vida. Desde lo que (según ella) es mi faena diaria en Monster Ops hasta mis hazañas durante el asalto a la fábrica y posterior enfrentamiento con la nidhögg. Quizás sólo tuviera una certeza de menos de cuarenta por ciento, y los dibujos no fueran a ganar ninguna medalla la excelencia artística; pero la pasión que emanaba de tan infantiles líneas polícromas, junto con el brío en que la joven ave relataba la historia detrás de cada pieza que mostraba, y la manera en que Suu se transformaba para enfatizar cierto punto en la narración de su compañera, eran tan cautivadoras como contemplar una de las exhibiciones más importantes del Louvre parisino.

Igual que la primera vez que ella nos enseñó sus obras hechas con crayones, la emplumada volvía a reafirmar que la magia del arte derivaba de un alma honesta, y ésta podía provenir de cualquier persona y lugar. La arpía era capaz de estampar sus sentimientos detrás de cada trazo, por más primitiva que fuera la técnica empleada, y llegar a arrancarnos una sonrisa genuina. En ese aspecto, Papi (y Suu también) era una auténtica artista. Al terminar, habiendo ella mostrado un perfecto final con la halcón, la dullahan y yo conviviendo en paz, reflejando mi objetivo final en la vida, todos les dimos un muy merecido aplauso a ambas por tan apreciable momento.

– "¿Te gustaron, Aria-nee?" – Preguntó la chiquilla, abrazándome junto con la limo. – "No sabía qué ataques tenía la dragona, así que le puse sólo aliento de fuego. Y te puse el casco del _Dovahkiin_ para protegerte."

– "Sí, Papi, me encantaron." – Acaricié sus cabecitas. – "Muchas gracias, niñas, en verdad las aprecio."

– "¡De nada!" – Me dieron un ósculo en la mejilla y corrieron hacia la estadounidense. – "¡Cetania-nee! ¿También te gustaron a ti?"

– "¡Uf!" – Dejó escapar la americana al ser derribada por el vigoroso achuchón. – "Je, claro que sí, pequeñitas. ¿Puedo pedirles uno sólo conmigo y Aria?"

– "¡Claro! Pero…" – La arpía más joven juntó sus plumas tímidamente. – "Aria-nee, sin Lala-nee a su lado, no se sentirá feliz del todo. Y no me gusta dibujar personas tristes."

– " _Damn_ , eres demasiado inocente para refutarte tal lógica."

La halcón las abrazó y, riendo, el dúo juvenil se dirigió hacia la mantis. Ésta silentemente asintió con la cabeza y acarició las de las pequeñas. Con eso, las niñas fueron de persona en persona, recibiendo más elogios. Cuando llegaron con mi madre, Papi le ofreció el retrato que hicieron de la arachne mayor. Antes de que ésta pudiera decir algo, su marido tomó la ilustración y besó las frentes de las diminutas artistas, agradeciéndoles en su idioma natal. Entonces, mi progenitora, quien había expresado su desdén hacia las descendientes de Taumas y Electra, rodeó con sus brazos a la pajarita de añiles plumas, obsequiándole un abrazo muy maternal. Suu fue igualmente agregada al achuchón.

Sonreí.

Comprendí lo que esta privada exposición de arte representaba; la perfecta metáfora de nuestro estado actual: progreso. No sólo en la calidad artística de las dibujantes, sino en la actitud de los demás presentes. La residencia Kurusu evolucionó de una conglomeración de extrañas rivalizando por la atención de un hombre, a ser una alianza familiar. MON aumentó el número de sus efectivos y obtuvo mayores facilidades para realizar su trabajo, mientras ganan el reconocimiento que una unidad tan importante merece. Dyne encontró que no era la última de su estirpe; mi padre abandonó la soledad para descubrir a dos de sus descendientes; mi progenitora dejaba atrás sus anticuados prejuicios.

Y la felicidad, lo que yo más deseaba en la vida, comenzaba a serme más habitual.

– "Bien, esta fue sin duda una agradable velada." – Expresó Smith, levantándose de su asiento. – "Buena comida, revelaciones y risas. Valió la pena el saltarse el trabajo para esto."

– "Además de que necesitábamos relajarnos después de toda esta semana tan ocupada." – Comentó Zoe, estirándose. – "Lástima que incluso muerta, el tiempo me sea tan exiguo. ¿De vuelta al tajo, Capi?"

– "Aww, ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más?" – Protestó la ogresa.

– "Lo lamento, Tio, el trabajo nunca cesa para Monster Ops." – Respondió Kuroko. – "Esta condenada investigación nos dejará todavía más papeles para procesar."

– "O más bien dejarle toda la carga a sus subordinadas…" – Susurró Manako.

– "¿Dijo algo, alférez?"

– "¿Eh? No, Jefa." – La cíclope tragó saliva.

– "Bien, prepara el transporte." – La agente tronó los dedos. – "Cinco minutos."

– "¡S-sí, Señora!" – La francotiradora realizó una nerviosa reverencia. – "G-gracias a todos por sus atenciones. Nos vemos luego."

– "Entonces, ¿ya es momento para eso, _Hafn'drn_?" – Preguntó Doppel, jugando con su cabello.

– "A eso iba, Dop." – La pelinegra carraspeó. – "Seré breve. Quiero hacer público el anuncio de que Monster Ops: Extermination se ha ganado no sólo el aprecio de la ANP y las instituciones respetables de esta nación, sino también de sus ciudadanos y, como pudimos atestiguar hoy, el de sus seres queridos. Y ese mérito no hubiera sido posible sin la excepcionalidad de sus miembros, especialmente la persona que hoy se ha consagrado como la cabeza del equipo."

Smith me señaló, con la mano extendida.

– "Me es un honor el presentar a la sargento primero Aria Jaëgersturm, aquí presente, como la líder de MOE." – Manifestó. Entonces apuntó a la rapaz. – "Y a la sargento Cetania, quien será la segunda al mando. Felicidades por su ascenso, agentes."

La castaña y yo inclinamos la cabeza para agradecer los aplausos que siguieron a continuación. Aunque algunos ya estaban enterados de la noticia, no disminuyeron el brío de su vitorear. Progresábamos en los escalafones de la ley, pero era más grande la gloria de hacer orgullosos a quienes nos importan.

– "¿Qué hay de Dyne, _Frau_ Smith?" – Cuestionó mi padre. – "Ella también participó en el operativo."

– "Uhm, papá…" – Intenté hablarle.

– "La agente Nikos hizo una apuesta previamente con sus compañeras, donde se disputarían la atribución de autoría de frenar directamente a Völund Jerkson, el cabecilla de la célula terrorista _Fimbulvetr_." – Arguyó de inmediato Kuroko. Ya venía preparada. – "Básicamente, quien lo capturara o dejara fuera de combate, obtendría el liderazgo. Desgraciadamente, aunque las tres fueron capaces de someter al peligroso criminal, éste liberó a la hercúlea dragona que causó el ignominioso deceso del blanco principal, transfiriendo el objetivo original hacia la reptil."

– "En pocas palabras, Aria fue quien le dio el golpe final a la nidhögg, incapacitándole." – Injirió la mantis. – "Le cedí mi puesto a ella, como habíamos acordado."

– "Aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin la invaluable ayuda de mis amigas, papá." – Afirmé. – "El rango me pertenece, pero el crédito es de todas. _Honorem et Gloriam_."

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Replicó el resto del equipo.

– "Entiendo. Y tienen razón." – Suspiró el militar. – "Aún así, sí que fue una apuesta temeraria. Y más aún por haberla cumplido hasta el final."

– " _Calcaribus semper fidelis._ " – Aseveró la empusa. – "Soy fiel a mis cicatrices, padre."

– "Finalmente te refieres a mí de esa manera." – El aludido sonrió. – "Gracias, hija."

– " _Prego._ " – La italiana volteó la mirada, intentando camuflar una tenue sonrisa.

– "¿Eso era todo lo que deseaba comunicarnos, _Chief_?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "No tan deprisa, sargento." – La capitana hurgó dentro de su saco. – "Les dije que había traído obsequios, ¿recuerdan?"

Ahí, la coordinadora develó tres áureos boletos, extendiéndolos como un abanico y agitándolos ligeramente.

– "Entradas exclusivas para la apertura del _Shimarin Onsen_ , el nuevo hotel con aguas termales en Fujikawaguchiko, prefectura de Yamanashi." – Dilucidó la agente, guiñando. – "Acaban de inaugurarlo. Y MON, junto a las heroínas de Okayado, obtendrán el privilegio de ser las primeras clientas. Tres comidas, servicio a cuarto, shows folklóricos, sala de masajes y, por supuesto, el _onsen_. Un día y noche enteros de relajación absoluta sin nadie quien nos interrumpa. Y todo con una hermosa vista al Monte Fuji junto al lago Kawaguchi. ¿Qué les parece?"

– " _Holy molly, Chief. Sounds motherfuckin' sweet._ " – Silbó la nativa de Montana. – "¿Seguro que no es actualmente una trampa, como en las películas de terror?"

– "Tranquilas, Amatistas, que es perfectamente real." – Contestó la pelinegra, acomodando sus gafas oscuras. – "Por 50,000 yenes cada cupón, más vale que lo sea."

– " _Meine göttin_ , ¿cómo es que pudo costearlos?" – Interrogué.

– "Lo desconté de sus ahorros, por supuesto." – Sonrió inocentemente Smith.

– " _Wunderbar._ " – Mascullé, sardónicamente. – "Sigue sonando demasiado bueno para cre... Cierto, la nidhögg."

– "Precisamente, Jaëgersturm. Nada es imposible." – Nos entregó los boletos. – "Y fue gracias a ustedes que nos hicimos con la afortunada exclusiva. Será una excelente probada del paraíso antes de que el trabajo las machaque."

– "¿Quiénes más estarán invitadas, Jerarca?" – Cuestionó la milanesa.

– "Únicamente MON y MOE. Así que despreocúpense de lidiar con Titania antes de tiempo."

– "O la fastidiosa de Redguard…" – Espetó Doppel, en voz baja. – "Y la idiota de Wilde…"

– "¿Cuándo nos iríamos?" – Interrogó Cetania, guardando el cupón.

– "Dentro de tres días. Aún le faltan un par de detallitos, pero estarán perfectamente funcionales cuando lleguemos." – Elucidó Smith. – "Está a dos horas y media de aquí, si tomamos el tren de la estación Shinjuku, así que podremos disfrutar de tan apoteósicas amenidades el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Algo más?"

Era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

– "¿Podemos invitar a alguien más?" – Fue mi turno de preguntar.

– "Solamente reservamos para nosotras ocho, Jaëgersturm." – Dictó Kuroko, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Así que a menos que costees la entrada…"

– "Lo haré, descuéntelo de mi salario." – Decidí. Miré en dirección de la segadora. – "Quiero que Lala también disfrute de ello."

– " _A chuisle_ , agradezco la intención, pero no es necesario." – Se intentó excusar la dullahan. – "Te aseguro que puedes prescindir de mi presencia. Me sentiría una intrusa en el espacio reservado para tus colegas.

– "Y yo me sentiría incompleta si no me acompañas, _Spatzi_." – La rodeé con mi brazo. – "Tampoco es que seas una desconocida; eres mi pareja, mi futura esposa, mi amor."

– "Pero, el trabajo, y…"

– "Mio entenderá. Anda, date esos gustos de vez en cuando." – Alcé su barbilla con mi dedo, mirándola fijamente a sus enigmáticos ojos dorados. – "Y concédeme el placer de tu seráfica compañía."

– "Acepta, enana, que esta araña cursi no estará satisfecha hasta que lo hagas." – Instó Cetania, volteando los ojos. – "Sabía que era demasiado bueno…"

– "De acuerdo, _A chuisle_." – Asintió la peliblanca, sonrojada. – "Iré contigo."

– " _Danke. Ich liebe dich, Spatzi._ " – Besé sus finos labios. – " _Hauptmann_ , ya sabe qué hacer."

– "Comprarse tapones para los oídos." – Bromeó Rachnera. – "Y ahora vas por partida doble. Sí que le sacaste lo casanova a tu padre."

Todos rieron ante el comentario. Y no podía negar que había mucha verdad en tal chascarrillo.

– "Entonces seremos nueve. Cuanto más, mejor, ¿no?" – Comentó la coordinadora, revisando su reloj. – "Bueno, entonces nos veremos en tres días. Nos reuniremos aquí mismo, y saldremos temprano hacia el hotel. Queremos llegar lo antes posible, así que las quiero listas para entonces."

– "Claro, _Hauptmann_." – Le ofrecí la mano. – "Y gracias por todo lo que hace por nosotras."

– "Diría que yo soy quien les agradece, pero mejor lo dejamos en un empate, ¿vale?" – Rió tenuemente. – "Es hora de que nos retiremos, Amatistas. Felicidades de nuevo por su victoria, y disfruten con sus seres queridos. Se lo han ganado."

Smith realizó entonces un saludo marcial.

– " _¡Nullus heros!_ " – Exclamó.

– " _¡Quemquam occidit!_ " – Gritamos las tres, al unísono.

Con eso, ella y el resto del equipo partieron hacia la salida. Mientras tanto, yo tomé en mis brazos a las dos mujeres que amaba y las besé en sus labios, robándoles el aliento. Tan feliz como podría estarlo, contemplé el brillo del astro rey que, demostrando su posición en la jerarquía cósmica, envolvía la sala con su fulgurante resplandor. El trino de los pajarillos resonaba en la distancia, unidos en una pacífica sinfonía que enfatizaba la calma y tranquilidad absoluta que sentía en mi corazón. Era una escena perfecta. Cumplir la misión, reencontrar a mi familia, y seguir disfrutando junto a mis amistades de este hermoso mundo.

La vida es hermosa.

– "Señora Jaëgersturm." – Habló de repente Kuroko, dándose la vuelta. – "Si no es molestia, ¿podría facilitarme una copia del video de su hija?"

– "Oh, no se preocupe, agente Smith." – Contestó mi madre. – "La amiga que me ayudó a transferirlo me dijo que cualquiera podría encontrarlo en un sitio llamado YouTube o algo así."

La vida es dolor…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Cuando la vida te sonríe, te convierte en un meme…

Y bueno, así concluye otro capítulo de este arco lleno de mágicos momentos donde, a pesar de los vergonzosos recuerdos de la infancia, nuestra arácnida protagonista se regodea en las albricias que sólo su familia y amistades pueden brindarle. Además, degustó delicioso helado y una entrada al paraíso hecho agua termal; ¿no es grandioso?

Por supuesto, conociendo su suerte, esto es meramente la calma antes de la tormenta.

No tengo mucho qué comentar, excepto que deseaba mostrar un simple día con todos los miembros de la estirpe Jaëgersturm reunidos, exhibiendo esa peculiaridad que tanto los distingue. Y también la paz que se respira en la residencia Kurusu, con las chicas llevándose mucho mejor que cuando la germana pisó por primera vez la casa, o incluso en el manga mismo. Eso no significa que las inquilinas no quieran arrancarse la tráquea de vez en cuando, pero al menos ahora se otorgan unas palabras de cariño antes de degollarse entre sí.

Eso es normal en todas las familias, ¿verdad?

En todo caso, quiero agradecer a todos mis compañeros del grupo **Los Extraditables** , por su constante apoyo y sugerencias. También les envío un saludo a todos mis lectores que continúan en este viaje, y les recuerdo que sus opiniones siempre serán bienvenidas. No sean tímidos, que ya amarré a los tiburones de Meroune para que no les muerdan la mano al depositar su recado virtual. En serio, tenemos una colección de dedos en cercenados en perfecto estad- ¿Son esas luces la policía?

¡Santa Sirena Rosada, ya nos descubrieron! ¡Bien, me tengo que ir! ¡Gracias por leerme, y nos vemos hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _¡Esclavo, saca el machete, que ya nos cayó el chahuistle!_


	64. No es fácil amar tanto

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Y que estamos de vuelta!

Episodio cortito, pero muchas cosas que suceden en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Recuerden, no importa el tamaño, sino cómo lo usen.

¡No, no estoy implicando nada! ¡Dejen de reírse y comencemos de una maldita vez!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena les recuerda que su biografía oficial se encuentra disponible en la Universidad de Miskatonic! ¡Sólo busquen el signo amarillo!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 64**

* * *

– "¿Segura que no quieres quedarte, _Schwesterchen_?"

– "Debo entrenar cuanto antes si deseo ser de utilidad para cuando regresemos."

– "¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que son vacaciones y aún estás en recuperación?"

– "Una no mejora haciendo nada, Jaëgersturm."

– "Típico de ti, trabajólica." – Reí tenuemente. – "Escucha, mañana tenía planeado salir a pasear con Lala y Cetania. ¿Quieres venir?"

– "Lo siento, planeo seguir adiestrándome los próximos días." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Tendré tiempo para el ocio cuando visitemos el _onsen_."

– "Me sorprende que no lo hayas rechazado también." – Afirmé. – "Es decir, ¿quién querría estar en un ambiente propicio para que esta degenerada dé rienda suelta a sus sicalípticas tendencias híper-sáficas?"

– "Mi deseo de disfrutar mi merecida recompensa, mimando a mis músculos bajo los deíficos efectos de las aguas termales, es superior a mi aversión hacia tu obscena actitud." – Respondió. – "Además, no iba a rechazar un obsequio de la capitana, especialmente desde que fue cubierto con mis propios fondos."

– "Casi me convences, _Pepperoni_ , pero he aprendido a distinguir las sutiles inflexiones de tu voz, y sé cuando estás mintiendo." – Le aseguré. – "¿Por qué no aceptas que deseas pasar más tiempo con tu hermanita y tu futura cuñada?"

– "Porque esa eres tú hablando, no yo, _Potato_." – Retrucó, cruzándose de brazos. – "Y no me llames _Pepperoni_. No fue gracioso antes, y no lo será ahora."

– "Amargada." – Mascullé, torciendo la boca. – "Pero admite que tengo algo de razón, pimientín. Ya no eres la ermitaña princesa de hielo que no salía ni para asolearse."

– "Es verdad que he laxado mi usual adustez desde que compartimos mayor tiempo juntas. Lo cual es un gran logro, con lo insoportable que eres." – Declaró. – "Pero eso no significa que me halle extática por el prospecto de mayor tiempo en compañía suya."

– "¿Entonces por qué decidiste venir, en primer lugar?"

– "Comida gratis, ameritadas ovaciones y una ingeniosa justificación respecto a mi degradación de rango." – Contestó. Ahí, se tornó un poco cabizbaja. – "Además, deseaba conocer un poco más de mi difunta madre."

– "Lo siento."

– "No es que pueda hacer algo ya." – Disintió lentamente, suspirando. – "Bien, me despido ya. Agradéceles de nuevo a todos por su amabilidad. _Ci vediamo_."

Ella se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida. Antes que la empusa atravesara el marco de la puerta, la tomé de la mano y, con un ligero movimiento, la atraje hasta pegarla hacia mí. Con suavidad, la rodeé con mis brazos y planté un tierno beso en su cabeza, palpando bucalmente la sedosidad de su bruna cabellera. No era sólo una emotiva reacción por la mención de su progenitora, sino un honesto gesto por el enorme aprecio que le tenía a aliada y mi consanguínea.

– "Gracias por venir. En verdad lo aprecio." – Hice el abrazo aún más fuerte. – "Te quiero, hermana."

– "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí." – Intentó liberarse. Sentí una ligera caricia en la espalda. – "G-gracias."

– " _Bitter sehr_ , Dyne." – Mimé la suya también. – "Nos vemos en tres días entonces, Ale. Cuídate."

– "Tú también." – La escuché susurrar. – " _Ciao._ "

Ostentando un rubor carmesí en su mediterráneo rostro, con paso presuroso la mantis se encaminó hacia la limusina que Meroune aún mantenía reservada para los invitados. Por un infinitésimo nanosegundo, fui capaz de atisbar una sutil mueca de felicidad en la pelinegra antes de que abordara el vehículo. Ya adentro, el transporte aceleró raudamente, delineando el camino en dirección a la base de MON, resplandeciendo con el manto ligeramente naranja de la tarde. Nikos prescindía con mayor periodicidad de ese hosco antifaz de circunspección, dejando ver a la verdadera persona debajo de la máscara, aunque sabía que esa aspereza era parte indeleble de su indómito ser.

Y al final, eso era lo que la hacía tan única.

Riendo tenuemente, cerré la puerta y regresé a la sala. Al igual que mi hermana, yo esbocé una sonrisa en mis labios. Había muchas cosas por las cuales sentirse perfectamente bien ese día. Cetania, con su ala ya mejorada, se hallaba en una reñida disputa con el dúo plumitas-gelatina por el primer lugar en las carreras virtuales; mis progenitores disfrutaban de un buen té mientras mi padre relataba a Kimihito y las inquilinas sobre la integración liminal en Alemania; y Lala, quien también escuchaba, me ofrecía una dulce mirada llena de cariño, invitándome tácitamente a acompañarle, obedeciendo yo con gusto. Besando sus labios, me asenté a su lado, sintiendo el agradable calor de su suave cuerpo recostarse contra mi arácnida figura.

Definitivamente era un día para sentirse bien.

– "¿En verdad soportó veinte años solo, señor Jäger?" – Interrogó Rachnera. – "Es decir, ¿no intentó siquiera conocer a otras mujeres?"

– "Rachnee-sama, no haga tal clase de bochornosas cuestiones a nuestro invitado, por favor." – Le instó Lorelei. – "Su esposa podría enfadarse."

– "Es una cuestión legítima, Mero." – Acotó la tejedora. – "No es que ponga en duda la lealtad de un soldado, pero no me extrañaría que alguna vez haya considerado el poner fin a su soledad, al menos hipotéticamente."

– "¿Tú le serías infiel a tu pareja, Rachnera?" – Preguntó Centorea, cruzada de brazos.

– "Lo consideraría si llevara más de una década sin saber de ésta; sin tener la certeza de que volvería a encontrarla en la vida." – Replicó la arachne. – "Además, es gracias a la infidelidad que llegaste a este mundo en primer lugar, ¿o me equivoco, señorita con padre humano?"

– "¡E-ese no es el punto!" – Contestó la centáuride, ruborizada. – "La fidelidad es un axioma importante del amor, y creo que debe ser respetada. Creí que pensabas lo mismo."

– "Y lo hago, Cerea." – Aseveró la tejedora. – "Soy tan devota a mi Querido como tú y el resto de esta casa, rubia, nunca dudes del honor de una arachne."

– "No es lo que parece con tales declaraciones." – Opinó Miia.

– "Dije que consideraría la posibilidad, no que sería lo primero que haría, gusanita." – Arguyó Rachnera. – "No traten de usar mis palabras para volverme la mala. Después de todo, no fue mi madre la que intentó raptar a nuestro casero."

– "¡Eso es jugar sucio, garrapata!" – Siseó la lamia. – "¡Por lo menos no intenté ahogarlo, como la loca de Mero!"

– "¡Miia-san!" – Protestó la sirena.

– "¡Ehem!"

Kimihito las interrumpió tosiendo con fuerza. Las belicosas integrantes de su clan cesaron inmediatamente la trifulca y ocuparon sus asientos civilizadamente. Kurusu no será un apotegma de liderazgo, pero ha aprendido la manera de imponerse ante las combativas filas de su harem.

– "Chicas, le pediré que guarden la calma frente a nuestros invitados." – Dictó calmadamente el pelinegro. – "Rachnee, sé que tu curiosidad es legítima, pero me parece que son cuestiones personales que el señor Helmutt se reserva para él mismo."

– "No tengo problema alguno en responder, _Herr_ Kurusu." – Injirió mi padre. Aclaró su voz antes de proseguir. – "Le concedo que usted posee el privilegio de la razón, _Fräulein_ Arachnera. Admito que después de que el país se estabilizara y yo me encontrara nuevamente en las filas de la _Bundeswehr_ , llegué a ponderar la probabilidad de encontrar a una mujer que me subsanara el vacío en el corazón. Y con nuestra política más abierta respecto a liminales, no habría problema en hallarla. Sin embargo, por muchas posibilidades que estuvieran a mi alcance, la huella que Alexandra y Vera dejaron en mí es irremplazable. Lo escucharon antes, lo sé, pero no me canso de repetirlo. Además, yo sentía… bien…"

– "¿Sí, Helmutt?" – Preguntó mi madre, esperando respuesta.

– "Bueno, después de que Alexandra se fuera, y tú también partieras, querida, sinceramente no me sentía con suficiente confianza para intentarlo en una tercera ocasión." – Reveló, suspirando. – "Supongo que tenía miedo de volver a quedar con el corazón roto."

– "Todos tememos a ser heridos, incluso si no es la intención de la otra persona el hacernos sentir de esa manera." – Opinó Lala. – "Aún así, usted lo soportó dos veces."

– "Así es, aunque fue bastante difícil." – Asintió. – "Desde pequeño era tímido, introvertido; difícilmente podrían imaginarse que eventualmente sería el hombre que ven ahora. Pero todo ese retraimiento desaparecía cuando me encontraba junto a las damas que amé. Ellas son la razón de que me atreviera a desafiar las reglas, a liberarme de los grilletes del miedo y dar el salto de valentía para recobrar la confianza que el hijo de un militar debería poseer. Ambas mujeres fueron como un milagro para mí, mis catalizadoras primordiales para moverme hacia adelante… y ninguna otra se le podría comparar."

Él sonrió.

– "Por eso fui capaz de mantenerme firme en mi promesa de continuar esperando." – Declaró, alzando su vaso de té. – "Cualquier otra relación posterior jamás podría superar a las anteriores; y sinceramente, yo quiero únicamente lo mejor."

– "Helmutt..." – Musitó mi madre, abrazando a su marido. – " _Ich liebe dich._ "

– "Esa es la actitud, señor Jäger." – Sonrió Rachnera, alzando su bebida. – "Un brindis por los leales a su palabra. ¡ _Kanpai_!"

Nos unimos en el ofrecimiento y bebimos de nuestro té para celebrar. Mi padre volvía a dejar en evidencia el honor militar de nuestra familia, expresado por su sempiterna fidelidad a sus seres queridos. Yo, aunque no había pasado por una prueba tan larga y extenuante como la de mi progenitor, conocía lo difícil que es la devoción hacia nuestros votos, lo fácil que es caer en la tentación de rendirse y terminar traicionando a nuestra propia persona. El hipotético Mefistófeles se manifiesta de diversas maneras, y sólo un alma férrea es capaz de soportar el asedio de tan seductor embaucador. Por suerte, los alemanes somos bastante resistentes.

– "Vaya, pronto serán las ocho de la noche." – Dijo Kimihito, revisando el reloj de la sala. – "Deberíamos empezar a preparar la cena."

– "Pero no tiene mucho que comimos, Cariño." – Señaló la lamia, apuntando a su estómago. – "Además de que quedamos bastante satisfechas, como siempre."

– "No querrás que subamos de peso, ¿o sí, Querido?" – Injirió Rachnera. – "A menos que las mujeres llenitas sean tu fetiche."

– "En ese caso, Miia-san es quien lleva aventajada delantera." – Comentó una inesperadamente mordaz Meroune, bebiendo tranquilamente su té.

– "¡Mero!" – Protestó la ofidia pelirroja.

– "Mero-sama…" – Musitó Centorea, con la mano en la boca.

– "No te conocía ese lado, socia." – Sonrió la tejedora. Chocó manos con ella. – " _Très bien._ "

Antes que pudiéramos cuestionar la sorpresiva actitud de la heredera del reino Neptune, un pequeño rugido nos distrajo, haciéndonos voltear al unánimemente en su dirección.

– "Esposo, tengo hambre." – Habló Papi, tallando su pancita. – "¿Hay más de esa sopita de letras? Suu también quiere."

– "Claro, Papi, en un momento estará." – Le sonrió el muchacho. – "Señora Vera, señor Helmutt, ¿se quedarán a cenar?"

– "Le agradecemos la invitación, _Herr Kurusu_ , pero no quisiéramos seguir abusando de su hospitalidad." – Replicó mi madre, incorporándose. – "Yo y mi marido nos regresamos al hotel. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar."

– "Concuerdo con mi esposa, hay mucho tiempo qué recuperar." – Se le unió mi padre, levantándose de su asiento. – "Se hace tarde, y sinceramente nos hace falta un descanso después de este día tan agitado."

– "Entiendo." – Asintió nuestro casero, comprensivo. Les ofreció la mano. – "Bueno, nos vemos entonces, amigos. Cuídense. Y recuerden, mi casa es su casa; siempre serán bienvenidos cuando quieran."

– "Apreciamos su bondad, _Herr Kurusu_." – Mi progenitora la estrechó. – "Siempre estaremos agradecidos por cuidar de nuestra hija."

– "Si usted o sus inquilinas necesitan algo, no duden en contar con nosotros." – Secundó mi padre. – "Gracias a todos por sus atenciones. Y les deseo suerte en su futuro."

– "¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Je, gracias." – Rió tímidamente Kimihito, aún nervioso por lo de su harem. – "Sé que debes parecerle osado algo así, pero es algo que deseo cumplir al pie de la palabra. Todas merecen ser felices."

– "Hey, yo y mi hija te apoyamos en esto, compañero." – Le guiñó papá, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo y acercándose a su oído. – "Y recuerda que una arachne, por muy dominante que sea, se comporta bastante sumisa si las tratas de la manera adecuada."

– "Oh, ya veo. Gracias por el dato, señor Jäger." – El chico miró hacia ambos lados antes de proceder. – "¿Cuál es la más efectiva?"

– "Tállale debajo de su abdomen arácnido, cerca de su entrada trasera. Son muy sensibl-¡Ay!"

– "Helmutt, no le quites más el tiempo a nuestro anfitrión." – Mi madre jaló de la oreja a su marido.

Ella volteó a vernos, haciéndonos ademán de acercarnos.

– " _Töchterlein_ , Lala, ya nos vamos."

– "Aww, quería que se quedarán a cenar." – Me acerqué, abrazándolos a ambos. – "Cuídate, mamá; tú también, papá. Gracias por venir."

– "Tú también, hija." – Mi progenitor besó mi mejilla. – "Te queremos mucho."

– "Recuerda que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti." – Dijo mi madre, acariciando mi espalda. – "Sigue demostrando el honor de nuestra familia." – Ahí, abrazó a la dullahan. – "Y tú también, Lala. Cuida bien de nuestra pequeña."

– "Es mi misión principal en mi sempiterna existencia, Vera." – Respondió la irlandesa. – "Y la cumpliré con mucho gusto."

– "Sabemos que lo harás, Lala." – Fue el turno de papá. – "Cuídate. Y sabes que puedes llamarnos suegros."

– "¿Tienen planes para mañana?" – Pregunté. – "Deseaba salir de paseo con las chicas. Así conocerán más la ciudad."

– "No hija, tu padre y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos." – Replicó la coronel. – "Ustedes dos también deberían, que la vida da demasiadas vueltas y no sabemos lo que nos depara el mañana."

– "Y solamente la fuerza del amor nos proveerá de fuerzas para hacerle frente." – Acotó Cetania de repente, acercándose a nosotros. – "Estoy segura que usted sabe de qué hablo, Vera."

– "¿Qué quieres decir, arpía?"

– "Que amar significa que por más lejos que nos encontremos, siempre estaremos juntos." – La rapaz le guiñó a mi padre. – "¿No es así, suegro?"

– "Muy ingeniosa metáfora, pajarita. Y muy cierta." – Sonrió él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– "Elocuente." – Dijo mi madre, sin ocultar su sarcasmo. Agachó su cuerpo. – "De acuerdo, hora de irnos. Helmutt, súbete."

– "Un momento, _Mausi_." – Mi progenitor se despidió de la falconiforme, abrazándola. – "Gracias por proteger a Aria, Cetania. Siempre serás parte de esta familia. Cuídate, yerna."

– "Gracias, suegro. Usted cuídese también." – Replicó la halcón. – "Especialmente de su esposa."

– "Sobre todo esta noch-¡Agh!"

– "Que te subas, dije." – Mi madre lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó hasta depositarlo en su tórax arácnido. – "Nos vemos en unos días. _Auf Wiedersehen_."

– "¡Un momento, señora Jaëgersturm!"

La voz de Rachnera detuvo el caminar de mi progenitora. La tejedora traía consigo una caja de color rosado, sellado con un lazo negro, sin ninguna pista de su contenido más allá de las iniciales GS. Mi congénere se la entregó a la veterana arachne.

– "Un obsequio de parte mía y mi socia Meroune." – Declaró Arachnera. – "Nuestro modelo más reciente del exclusivo catálogo de _Grandeur Silk_. Sólo para usted."

– "¿Es lo que pienso que es?" – Preguntó mamá.

– "Así es. Confieso que su creación no fue sencilla porque deseaba que fuera sorpresa, así que no solicité sus medidas exactas en ningún momento." – Explicó la tejedora. – "Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta su físico y estatura, puedo asegurar que usted y yo compartimos tallas similares, así que partí de las mías como base."

– "Me halagas al decir que tengo el cuerpo de una joven." – Rió tenuemente mamá. – "Aún así, ¿crees que me quede?"

– "Los hacemos elásticos para ajustarse a cualquier figura, sin que eso los vuelva incómodos, o pierdan su fino diseño."

– "La calidad esperada de nuestra especie." – Le ofreció la mano. – " _Danke schön_ , Rachnera."

– "Su esposo será quien le agradezca." – Le guiñó. – "Satisfacción garantizada o le devolvemos las pasiones despertadas."

Con otra risa y una reverencia, mi progenitora se despidió de nosotras, abordando la limusina que esperaba por ella y su marido. El transporte privado, que regresaría una vez alcanzado los pasajeros su destino, se alejó por las calles vagamente resplandecientes con los últimos destellos de Helios y las primeras iteraciones de la iluminación artificial. Pero al contrario del horario para seguir disfrutando de la luz del astro rey, Rachnera aún no había finalizado, y nos pidió a las tres que aguardáramos en nuestro lugar. Acatando su solicitud, esperamos unos momentos y luego la vimos regresar con dos cajas, similares a la anterior. Me otorgó una a mí y otra a la americana.

– "Ahora entiendo por qué tocaste el tema de la ropa cuando platicaste conmigo en la fiesta, tejedora." – Comentó la nativa de Montana. – "Me sacaste toda la información de mis medidas, y yo sin saberlo."

– "Un pequeño recordatorio de que siempre hay que estar alertas, pajarita." – Sonrió jactanciosa Rachnee. – "Pero al menos me lo agradecerás cuando este regalo cumpla su trabajo."

– "Prefiero hacerlo ahora." – Le ofreció el ala. – " _Thanks, Rach. Much appreciated._ "

– " _You're welcome._ " – La arachne me miró entonces. – "Éste es para tu hermana, cazadora. Considero que sería mejor si su consanguínea se lo entrega personalmente, en privado. El viaje al onsen será la ocasión perfecta para ello."

– "Me leíste el pensamiento." – Cerré la caja y amarré nuevamente el listón – " _Danke_ , Rachnee; sé que apreciará tus buenas intenciones."

– "Hmm, siempre tuve curiosidad, Rach." – Habló la estadounidense. – "¿Nunca sentiste aversión hacia las empusas? ¿U otra especie?"

– "Si yo y Aria somos pruebas fehacientes, la enemistad entre liminales parece más un aspecto cultural que instintivo." – Arguyó la tejedora. – "No he sentido necesidad de entablar trifulcas con otros individuos sin razón alguna, y el convivir en esta morada me ha enseñado que prefiero llevar tan pacífica visión en mi vida."

Y en mi caso, hubiera expresado yo, simplemente nunca hallé lógica en imbuirme con el genocida sentimiento hacia las mantis que mi nación exudaba en su primordial esencia. La guerra, el pilar fundamental de nuestra cultura, había cesado siglos atrás, y el mundo se había trasladado hacia un futuro menos dependiente de los conflictos bélicos. Afianzarse a una arcaica tradición de odio hacia un enemigo que ya ni siquiera existía en ningún rincón de nuestra sagrada tierra era un vano ejercicio de inopia que únicamente envenenaba nuestra propia mente. Sin contar que comportarme con el mismo racismo de mi difunta abuela era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

– "¿Pero qué hay de ti, halcón? ¿Tu estirpe odia a otras liminales?" – Cuestionó Rachnera. – "¿Es la rivalidad con nuestra chica del Éire algo más allá de la competencia sentimental?"

– "Nah, es porque esta enana no me cae bien." – Le sacó la lengua a la dullahan. La aludida únicamente respondió con un mohín de fastidio. – "Pero respecto a lo otro, sí, las rapaces solemos ver a especies derivadas de animales de presa como potenciales capturas. No podemos evitarlo. Conejos, ratones, lagartijas, peces, incluso otras arpías de menor tamaño; todas solían ser parte de mi menú disponible como ave cazadora. Y sólo era una _ozuye_ de segunda clase en mi tribu; las de primera no tenían miedo de enfrentarse a especies más grandes, como osos, bisontes, o alguna infortunada loba."

– "¿Alguna vez llegaste a quitarle la vida a una?" – Interrogó la peliblanca, no de manera acusadora, sino con genuina curiosidad.

– "No, segadora, yo me conformaba con sus versiones animales." – Contestó la arpía, meneando la cabeza. – "Darle muerte a una criatura tan humana como yo es algo que aún no me he atrevido a hacer, por más furiosa que me encuentre."

– "¿Estaban las arachnes incluidas en su pirámide alimenticia?" – Pregunté.

– "Tranquila, flaca, que, con excepción de los cangrejos, los invertebrados eran considerados poco dignos de majestuosas diosas aladas como nosotras." – Contestó, con ligera sonrisa burlona. – "Pero ya sabes que yo sí deseo comerte."

– "Ya realizaste esa vulgar befa con anterioridad, descendiente de Taumas. Y sigo sin hallar la hilaridad en ella." – Comentó la Abismal, apuntando hacia la puerta. – "¿No es muy tarde ya para que las urracas continúen deambulando fuera de sus nidos?"

– "Yep, tienes razón, Pitufina." – La falconiforme entonces tomó a la dullahan de los hombros, y la giró en dirección a la salida. – "Recuerda mirar hacia ambos lados antes de arrancar en tu escoba, que se te cae la cabeza. Cuidadito de los cables de electricidad, y no invoques demonios sin supervisión de un adulto. Bye, me saludas a todos en el aquelarre."

– "Vale, vale, no peleen, lindas." – Las separé, aguantando la risa. – "Vengan, que la cena estará lista pronto."

Debía confesar que la emplumada había ejecutado un excelente revés ante la mordacidad de la hija del Abismo, pero ésta última no iba a concederle la victoria tan fácilmente y, durante la siguiente hora que precedió al festín nocturno, ambos partidos intercambiaron sus mejores zaherimientos y frases cargadas de irónica sátira. Aún así, entre dimes y diretes, la intensidad de sus oprobios no se elevaba más allá de compararse con aves de mal agüero, diminutos seres de añil epidermis y hechiceras con afinidad a las calderas y escobas volantes. Debajo de esa capa de ácida acritud verbal, podía palparse la amistad que entre ellas dos se había ido desarrollando; esa que las hacía reír al final de cada sesión de inocuos insultos.

Y que me hacía sonreír de dicha.

– "¿Ya decidiste a dónde iremos mañana, flaca?" – Preguntó la rapaz, degustando pollo gratinado. – "Podríamos regresar al acuario Tokuma y finalmente ver el show de sirenas en vivo."

– "No es mala opción, _Süsse_ , pero tantos peces reunidos me recordará al pestífero vómito de esa condenada nidhögg." – Respondí, comiéndome otro _cottage pie_. – "Hagámoslo cuando invitemos a mi hermana y Mei; ellas lo disfrutaron más la última vez."

– "Para ver pescados pestilentes ya tenemos suficiente con Mero…" – Masculló en voz baja la lamia.

– "¡Miia!" – Le reprendió Centorea. – "¡No comiences de nuevo!"

– "Una vez acordamos visitar el Museo Nacional de Ciencias Naturales, cerca del Parque Ueno." – Comentó Lala, ignorando la pelea entre las chicas. – "La última vez estaba cerrado, pero mañana será día hábil. Y dado que no estaremos vigilando a la semilla del profesor Sarver, nuestra estadía se hallará ausente de los pormenores de un infante."

– "Esa es buena idea, _Spatzi_." – Asentí. – "Siempre he querido ir. No se limita únicamente al estudio de la naturaleza, sino también a tecnología e historia. Quiero ver por fin ese caza Mitsubishi Zero."

– "Está decidido entonces."

– "De vez en cuando se te ilumina la cabeza, azulosa." – Dijo la arpía. – "¿A qué hora saldremos?"

– "Según su sitio web, abren desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las cinco." – Confirmé, revisando mi teléfono. – "Si queremos aprovechar el día, sugiero nos levantemos a las ocho y nos reunamos aquí media hora después. ¿Vale?"

– " _You betcha, Blondie._ " – Aceptó la castaña. – "¿Qué hay de ti, canosa? ¿Mio ya te despidió para que tengas tanto tiempo libre?"

– "En estos días la afluencia de clientela es menor, así que pueden prescindir de mi presencia sin que eso complique la eficiencia habitual del equipo." – Afirmó la segadora, probando otro poco de su _currywurst_. – "Lo compensaré laborando con mayor ahínco a mi regreso de esta breve temporada de asueto."

– "Además que ser la pareja de la cazadora de dragones le concede mayores prerrogativas para disfrutar de extendidas suspensiones de labores en compañía de ésta." – Añadí, viendo de reojo a Kimihito intervenir en la discusión de sus inquilinas. – "Bien, creo que ya está todo listo. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si Smith nos hubiera adelantado nuestro sueldo; planeaba comprarle algo a todos para agradecerles."

– "Por dinero no te preocupes, flaca, que yo te ayudo a cubrirlo." – Acotó la americana, tomando su bebida. – "Este té de durazno es genial. Como decía, yo también quiero mostrar mi gratitud a todos por su apoyo."

– "Sumaré mis pecuniarias reservas para asegurar una satisfactoria adquisición de souvenirs." – Agregó la irlandesa. – "El salario que Aizawa me provee siempre es generoso."

– "Excelente." – Sonreí y, riendo, rodeé sus cuellos con mis brazos, pegándolas a mí. – "Entonces, lindas, les sugiero que mañana se pongan más guapas de lo que ya son, y también un impermeable, porque este trío va a traer una tormenta a la urbe tokiota como nadie espera."

– "¡No, Miia, no!" – Exclamó Kurusu. – "¡Suelta el arma! ¡Suéltala!"

Si podíamos calmar primero la tempestad que se desarrollaba dentro la morada, claro. Afortunadamente, el arma en cuestión era únicamente la pistola de plástico que Papi y Suu usaban para dispararle a los patitos en sus juegos de video, aunque la serpiente igualmente podía usarla como una efectiva cachiporra contra su sirénida oponente. Cierto, siempre hago hincapié en que las residentes de mi hogar huésped han finalmente alcanzado un estado de paz estable y duradera, pero eso no significa que la tranquilidad no se rompa de vez en cuando. Además, como era de esperarse, el pleito terminó con las involucradas dándose la mano a manera de disculpa, y un par de abrazos mágicos de nuestro juvenil dúo, restaurando la civilidad habitual.

– "Ahh, seré un ave, pero confieso que tenemos excelente sabor. Ese pollo estaba para chuparse las plumas." – Proclamó la halcón, tallando su estómago lleno. – "Te otorgaré el placer del triunfo en esta ocasión, segadora; pero tu destreza en la cocina no es nada comparada con mi habilidad en batalla."

– "¿Es tu deseo obligarme a repetir el innegable éxito que obtuve ante tu persona durante nuestra lid suscitada en el centro comercial, arpía?" – Le recordó la nativa del Éire. – "¿O quizás debería mostrarte el verdadero poder del Abismo, condenando su irrisoria ánima a ser una ínfima pieza más del Caos Primordial?"

– "Auhm…" – Bostezó la falconiforme. – "¿Eh? Oh, perdona, me dio sueño de repente al escuchar tus trilladas chácharas."

– "No se van a poner así mañana, o cuando vayamos a las aguas termales, ¿verdad, lindas?" – Injerí.

– "Ay, flaca, te preocupas demasiado. Sabes que no lo decimos en serio." – La emplumada me tocó la nariz con su pulgar. – "Ya, nos portaremos bien mañana. Al menos yo lo prometo; ignoro si esta hija de Papá Pitufo también."

– "Poseo más civilidad que una bárbara oriunda de los salvajes páramos de las Montañas Rocosas." – Aseveró la Abismal. – "De todas formas confío en que abandonarás tus incultos hábitos para que nuestra excursión por la jungla de concreto sea lo más amena posible."

– "Me pondré ropa interior limpia." – Provocó la rapaz. Me dio un besito en los labios. – "Bien, hora de que esta bonita pajarita se vaya a su casita, y se acueste en la camita. Hasta mañana, flaquita. Y que se te caiga la sesera a ti, canosa enanita."

– "¿Qué tal si uso mi guadañita para perforarte la cloaquita y ahorrarnos el soportar más de tus infinitas jaranitas, ladina avechucha de rapiñita?" – Retrucó la irlandesa.

– "Las batallas de rap más intensas, sólo en la residencia Kurusu." – Reí. Le devolví el ósculo a la castaña. – "Vale, _Süsse_ , nos vemos mañana. Cuídate y dale las gracias a tu casera. _Ich liebe dich_."

– " _I love ya too, Blondie._ " – Sonrió. Ahí, miró a la segadora, apuntando al collar de _edelweiss_ que le regalé. – "Cumplí la promesa, azulosa."

– "Lo sé." – Contestó la aludida, sosteniéndolo en sus manos. Sonrió entonces. – "Gracias, Cetania. Protegiste a _Mo chuisle_ valientemente."

– "La única manera que conoce una fastuosa halcón." – La americana le ofreció el ala. – " _See ya tomorrow, Lala. Take care._ "

– "Igualmente." – La estrechó. – " _Slán abhaile._ "

Así, de la manera más perfecta, la castaña que más amo realizó una reverencia y, con su collar en forma de rojo corazón brillando bajo el destello del satélite natural terrestre, se dirigió a abordar la bruna limusina. La segadora y yo nos quedamos un momento después de que el motor del vehículo dejara de retumbar por el vecindario, observando el negriazul del cielo iluminado por las titilantes estrellas. Con el corazón brincándome de alegría, tomé briosamente a mi adorada nativa de Irlanda en brazos, junté sus labios con los míos, y la cargué como una princesa hacia el interior de nuestra morada. Mi brazo se sentía mejor, y me había retirado la venda. Me encaminé con mi dama hacia el cuarto de baño para una relajante ducha antes de acostarnos, no sin antes desearles las buenas noches al resto de la casa.

– " _Bonne nuit_ , Aria-sama, Lala-sama." – Se retiró Meroune, con una reverencia. – "Que descansen."

– "Y no se preocupen por continuar la celebración en privado." – Agregó Rachnera, colocándose tapones en los oídos. – "Hasta mañana, tortolitas. No sean bruscas, que acaban de volver del hospital."

Nosotras permanecimos sonrojadas mientras la tejedora dirigía a su socia sirena hacia su habitación. Nuestras intimidades no eran secreto para nuestra familia huésped, y las bromas de tal índole eran bastante comunes, pero sabíamos que siempre contábamos con su apoyo para no cesar nuestros concupiscentes encuentros amorosos. La pena desapareció pronto y nos echamos a reír con complicidad, dirigiéndonos a la sala de aseo. Pero me detuve antes de alcanzar nuestro destino, ya que yo había consumido mucho té sabor durazno y requería del uso del retrete. La Abismal se adelantó al baño.

Habiendo terminado, entré al baño y me desvestí. Antes de unirme a la dullahan, me lavé los dientes, escuchándola a ella enjuagarse con la regadera de mano, y tararear una alegre melodía. Esgrimí una sonrisa al ver la seductora espalda añil de la irlandesa en todo su húmedo esplendor, sin ser obstaculizada por su níveo cabello, pues ella se había retirado la cabeza para permitirme el atenderla. Ya junto a mi peliblanca, y bajo la privacidad del vapor creada por la tibieza del agua, le pedí que se levantara de su banco, sin voltearse. Un poco extrañada por la solicitud, obedeció.

– " _A chuisle_ , ¿qué haces?" – Preguntó ella, colocándose tranquilamente su cabeza.

– "Necesitaba esto, _Spatzi_." – Comenté a la Abismal, esbozando una idílica expresión. – "En verdad que sí."

Arrodillándome, rodeé su cadera con mis brazos y, salivando en anticipación, acerqué su glorioso, deífico, apoteósico trasero hacia mi rostro. Iniciando con un parsimonioso y casi inocente ósculo en cada uno de sus hermosos glúteos, hundí mi cara entre aquellas carnosas montañas y restregué mi semblante lentamente en éstas, degustando cada milímetro de esas increíblemente suaves y agraciadas posaderas. Mi cuerpo lo requería; mi alma lo exigía; era imperante que entrara en contacto directo e íntimo con la zona posterior de mi emperatriz del Éire. Una semana, una semana sin deleitarme con el atributo más prominente de su venusina figura y ya me sentía como una abstemia que imploraba un sorbo de alcohol.

Excepto que mi adicción era mucho más dulce.

Consentí a mis labios y lengua besando con ahínco sus majestuosas nalgas. Recompensé a mis dedos hundiendo mis manos en esas seráficas masas de carne, palpando la tersa piel azul que las recubría, haciéndolas rebotar mientras mi rostro se internaba lo más posible en esas asentaderas. El sabor, el olor, la blandura; todo aquello envuelto en tan voluptuoso paquete, coronado por ligeros gemidos por parte de la complacida Abismal. Más que cualquier sicalíptica intención que aquella pícara acción pudiera demostrar, mi propósito era sencillamente el tranquilizarme al sentir el familiar cuerpo de mi amada. Era, muy a mi manera, la mejor forma de sentirme nuevamente en casa.

– "Mi vida depende tanto de ti, _Spatzi_." – Declaré, sin despegarme de ella. – "Me haces experimentar lo que siempre necesité en mi vida: paz. Desde que nací, he sido imbuida con la esencia de la guerra, la idea de que la existencia es una lucha constante e interminable; ser soldado es nuestro destino desde que tomamos la primera bocanada de oxígeno. Y yo creo que aquello es verdad, porque debemos esforzarnos por alcanzar lo que deseamos, y defenderlo fieramente una vez que lo obtenemos."

Incorporándome, le di la vuelta y la abracé nuevamente, esta vez mirándola a sus áureos globos oculares.

– "Cetania me hace sentir segura; su presencia me brinda el apoyo que necesito en batalla, y la fuerza para hacerle frente a la vida. La necesito, y la amo." – Aseguré, tomando su barbilla con mi mano. – "Pero tú, mi inigualable irlandesa, la que me robó el corazón con la contundencia de un relámpago, me haces experimentar la tranquilidad y serenidad absoluta que tanto le hace falta a esta guerrera."

Junté nuestras frentes, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– "Eres un baño caliente después de un día extenuante; una cobija abrigadora durante el invierno; la ambrosía divina para un alma sedienta; una brisa arrulladora en una noche de verano; la panacea a todas mis inseguridades." – Proseguí. – "Tú me brindas más cariño maternal que ni mi propia progenitora puede ofrecer; un valioso sentimiento de equilibrio conmigo misma y todo lo que me rodea. Nunca pasará un día en que no te recuerde lo completamente importante que eres mí, y lo mucho que te necesito. Eres primordial en mi vida; una parte indeleble de mí, para toda la eternidad. Así de simple, así de hermoso."

Acto seguido, la besé en sus labios delicadamente, saboreando la sapidez de su boca, y palpando la calidez de su aliento. Al separarnos del prolongado contacto bucal, nuestros corazones latían sincronizados.

– "Por eso no voy a indagar sobre lo que sucedió entre tú y Cetania durante la fiesta." – Afirmé. – "Porque los detalles no importan, sino el resultado. Y el resultado, es que me lograste hacerme aún más feliz que antes. Te amo, Lala; te amo con toda el alma."

La dullahan sencillamente hundió su rostro, húmedo por el agua y por sus lágrimas de felicidad, en mi pecho, haciendo el abrazo aún más intenso. Ella no respondió con palabras, sino con sentimientos, cuya voz resuena con más fuerza en mi corazón que un coro masivo. Acaricié su cabello y espalda con ternura, permitiéndole a su discreto plañir seguir su ininterrumpido curso, hasta que, después de unos minutos, el único sonido que rompía la apacible afonía ambiental eran nuestros latidos y la calmada respiración. La segadora ahora era la que restregaba lentamente su rostro en mi cuerpo, como una cariñosa gatita, impregnándose de mi aroma; y yo del suyo.

Tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan gloriosa; así era mi Lala.

– "Sólo dime una cosa, amor." – Hablé, mimando sus ruborizadas mejillas. – "¿Te gustó?"

– "Dijiste que no insistirías…" – Su sonrojo se intensificó.

– "Únicamente para saber si experimentaste la misma felicidad que yo al sentir los delicados labios de la rapaz." – Aseguré, trazando un círculo alrededor de su boca. – "Anda, sólo dame un 'sí' o 'no', _Spatzi_."

– "…"

– " _¿Spatzi?_ "

– "N-no fue desagradable…" – Musitó, casi inaudible.

– "Eso me basta, querida." – Besé su frente. – " _Danke._ "

– " _'Sé do bheatha._ " – Replicó ella, descansando en mi pecho.

– "¿Te parece si continuamos nuestros arrumacos en la cama, linda? Tanta humedad me pone la piel arrugada."

– "¿Quizás estás envejeciendo prematuramente?" – Bromeó la peliblanca, haciendo circulitos en mi brazo. – "¿Requieres tu baño de esponja?"

– "No cheach incholente, jovenchita." – Le seguí el juego. – "En mis tiempos, nosotras teníamos qué trabajar de sol a sol para conseguir media barra de jabón; y se hacía de grasa de cerdo pura."

– "Suenas como una versión alemana de la vieja señora McFee, en el rancho donde laboraba. Le faltaban los dientes, así como la cordura." – Contestó la dullahan. – "Entonces, abuelita Jaëgersturm, enséñeme cómo debo asearme correctamente."

– "Muy bien, chiquitita." – Hice ademán con mi dedo. – "Quíteche la cabecha y pácheme el champú."

Entre risas y el vapor que impregnaba el cuarto, pasamos una agradable sesión de limpieza. Me deleité el sentido del tacto (tanto de los dedos como de la boca) recorriendo la venusina figura de la Abismal, enjabonando briosamente su cuerpo desnudo, asegurándome de no dejar ni un solo rincón sin cubrir. Como era de esperarse entre dos jóvenes almas llenas de energía, cada movimiento estaba cargado de voluptuoso erotismo, pero nos absteníamos de profundizar más allá de caricias furtivas y ligeros roces; después de todo, no queríamos prolongar aun más el tiempo que quedaba para finalizar el asunto en nuestro nido de amor.

Con la irlandesa ya limpia y resplandeciente, llegó el turno de que ella me adecentara. Subiéndose a mi tórax arácnido, la nativa del Éire me cepilló la espalda. Mientras las cerdas del utensilio me exfoliaban la epidermis, hubo un breve momento donde uno de los dedos de la peliblanca recorrió la colosal cicatriz que me atravesaba diagonalmente la espalda. Su índice trazó parsimoniosamente la enrojecida superficie de piel endurecida, llena de rebordes y grietas dermales. No dolía, la herida no era lo suficientemente profunda para provocarme dolor, pero igualmente me recordaba el sufrimiento que pasé al obtenerla. Pude palpar diminutas y cálidas gotas deslizarse por mi espalda, antes de sentir un tierno beso en ésta. Lala resumió entonces la limpieza.

Sé lo que pensaba; nuestra conexión era lo suficientemente profunda para comunicar todo a base de miradas y caricias, sin necesidad de palabras. La noche en que partí, ella debió sentirlo nuevamente: la punzada en su corazón que le advertía que me encontraba en gran peligro. El temor de que un fatídico día quien toque a la puerta no sea esta cazadora, sino una soldado de mi patria con una bandera plegada en sus manos, siempre estará presente en la segadora. Casi me pierde a manos del fuego, metal y garras del enemigo; y yo debería exponerme a tan siniestros peligros cada día de mi vida hasta que la edad o la muerte me obliguen a retirarme. El riesgo siempre estaría ahí.

Pero Lala sabía que la mujer que amaba no dimitiría aunque su existencia de encontrara en juego. Había aceptado, al igual que yo, que el servir a la justicia es un sacrificio para el bienestar no sólo de su familia, sino del país entero. No ponía en duda que yo era el escudo que evitaba que las garras del crimen se hicieran con quienes nos importaban; que cada herida que yo ganaba, era una menos en nuestros seres queridos; que cada gota de sangre que derramaba junto a mis aliadas, era un monstruo menos para aterrorizar a la nación; cada cicatriz era un sueño que no sería destruido por la infausta mano de la injusticia.

No es fácil ser una heroína, pero alguien tiene qué hacerlo.

– "Gracias por volver a casa, _A chuisle_." – Dijo ella al finalizar el aseo, dándome un beso.

– "Gracias a ti por siempre esperarme, _Spatzi_." – Repliqué. – "Además, te dije que no puedo morir sin tu permiso. Esta araña no se irá a ningún lugar que no sea a tu lado."

– "Excepto cuando prefieres la cercanía de esa peste alada." – Colocó su índice en la punta de mi nariz. – "¿O me equivoco?"

– "Ella podría ser más cercana a ti también si lo deseas, linda." – Tomé su dedo y lo besé. – "Ya disfrutaste de un ósculo, ¿por qué no darse el buffet completo?"

– "No permitas que la mejoría en mi amistad con la hija de Taumas te engañe, descendiente de Arachne; tu fantasioso objetivo aún está demasiado lejos de volverse realidad." – Insertó lentamente el índice dentro de mi boca. – "Parece que necesitaré reafirmarte las razones de por qué yo soy la única quien ostentará el título de la suntuosa señora Jaëgersturm."

– "¿Qué tiene en mente, mi reina?" – Chupé su dedo.

– "Una sorpresa que te espera en nuestro cuarto, cazadora." – Sacó su dígito de mi boca y me acarició con éste la barbilla. – "Cinco minutos; no te molestes en ponerte ropa."

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ "

Pasando libidinosa y fugazmente su lengua por mis labios, la dullahan se dio la vuelta, permitiéndole a su larga y nívea cabellera ondearse provocativamente, y se dirigió hacia la salida contoneando seductoramente sus gloriosas caderas. El cosquilleo y humedad en mi entrepierna aumentaron al contemplar sus sicalípticas nalgas, brillantes por la humedad, rebotando a cada paso que daba, remarcando el exorbitante erotismo que sólo una devota a las artes sáficas podía emanar. Cuando la mujer de piel azul se propinó una sonora palmada en sus glúteos antes de cerrar la puerta, mi clítoris y mis pezones estaban alcanzando el cenit de su rigidez máxima.

Oh, sí; el banquete aun no termina.

Habiendo pasado los cinco minutos más largos hasta entonces, donde me debatía si debía distraerme contando las losetas del piso, o matar la impaciencia estirando mis dedos y practicar mis movimientos de cadera, me levanté como relámpago. Después de secarme y lavarme los dientes por segunda ocasión, me encaminé hacia mi habitación, sin nada encima excepto mi cuerpo visiblemente excitado. Asegurándome de que no había moros en la costa, salí del baño mientras intentaba calmar a mis pedipalpos, que repiqueteaban el suelo involuntariamente en anticipación. Mi abdomen estaba igualmente inquieto, junto a mi palpitante corazón, cuyo latido se acrecentaba conforme la distancia entre mi persona y mi concupiscente segadora de almas se hacía más corta.

– "Cierra los ojos antes de entrar, _A chuisle_." – Me indicó ella tan pronto abrí la puerta. – "Pasa, lentamente."

Obedeciendo, mis seis ojos cerraron sus párpados y, con la dilación que ella solicitó, me introduje a nuestra recámara. Pude percibir que las luces se mantenían apagadas, para asegurarse que mi inquisitiva curiosidad no revelara la sorpresa antes de tiempo. Recordando los regalos que Rachnera había entregado a nuestras invitadas, podía imaginarme la clase de obsequio que la peliblanca me había preparado. Me relamí los labios, mientras mi 'otro' par también salivaba impaciente. El dolor en mi brazo había desaparecido por completo; fuera cual fuera la revelación, yo estaba más que lista para terminar lo que dejamos pendiente desde la semana pasada. La oí acercarse, deteniéndose frente a mí, encendiendo el interruptor de la iluminación; y encendiéndome a mí.

– "Ábrelos."

– " _Jawohl, meine…_ " – Me pausé. – " _Königin…_ "

No cabe duda que quedé sorprendida.

En lugar de hallarme frente a una extremadamente epicúrea dullahan ataviada en un igualmente lujurioso juego de lencería, me encontré con una azulita vestida con una de mis camisas blancas, sonriendo plácidamente mientras sostenía una caja color verde en sus manos. Sosegando mis indecentes pensamientos, me hice con el obsequio y removí la tapa del paquete. Mis tres pares de globos oculares se abrieron, atónitos.

– "Lala…"

En el interior de la caja residía una hermosa bufanda. Nada más, sólo una bella prenda para el cuello. Anonadada, la extendí para admirar lo bello de su negro color, decorada en uno de los extremos por la germánica cruz paté, mientras el otro ostentaba un trébol de cuatro hojas, ambos cosidos en blanco relieve. Como guinda de tan exquisita prenda, en medio podía leerse con letras cursivas ' _Virtus_ , _Robur_ , _Fides_ , _Diligentia_ '; palabras en latín para 'coraje, fuerza, lealtad y afecto'. Un excelente aforismo que englobaba las virtudes primordiales que toda guerrera axiomáticamente debería poseer. Era increíble cómo tan sencilla pieza de vestir podía significar tanto.

– "Una vez te comuniqué que Rachnera se propuso a enseñarme a tejer. Después de haberte hecho la banda para el brazo, quise un reto mayor." – Dijo tímidamente la irlandesa. – "Elegí una bufanda porque era relativamente sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo representa el profundo vínculo que tú y yo poseemos, encarnada en la primera prenda que compartí contigo, cuando partiste a tu trabajo."

– "Aún lo recuerdas." – Sonreí, mis ojos humedecidos. – "Tu aroma me hizo sentir bastante tranquila ese día; era el perfume más dulce que hubiera tenido el placer de portar."

– "Me halagas, _A chuisle_." – Su sonrojo aumentó. – "Pero es prueba de lo significativo que es una bufanda como ésta."

La dullahan se hizo con ella y la enrolló en mi cuello; la longitud era suficiente para que ella también emulara el acto con el suyo, quedando enlazadas en un suave abrazo hecho a partir de seda de arachne.

– "Tenías razón, cazadora." – Proclamó ella. – "Nunca te irás de mi lado. Estaremos unidas para la toda la eternidad."

– "Hasta el fin de los tiempos." – Afirmé. – "Te amo, Lala."

– "Y yo a ti, Aria."

Retirándonos la poca ropa, nos encadenamos en un largo y apasionado beso, con las lágrimas de infinita felicidad deslizándose por mis mejillas. Me encontraba llena de dicha porque, al final, el mejor regalo que podía recibir era el sempiterno amor y lealtad de esta majestuosa irlandesa. Una simple mortal como yo no era digna de tan seráfico privilegio, pero no pasaría ni un segundo donde no me hallara perpetuamente agradecida por contar con la deífica oportunidad de gozarlo. Jamás la dejaría, jamás la abandonaría; yo le pertenecía completamente, y ella a mí. El deseo carnal que tenía anteriormente había sido reemplazado por el sencillo afán de disfrutar más tiempo con ella. Únicamente me bastaba estar junto a ella para satisfacerme.

– " _¿Spatzi?_ " – Hablé, con la respiración entrecortada.

– "¿Sí, _A chuisle_?" – Respondió, jadeando.

– "Tengo ganas, muchas, de hecho." – Aseguré. – "Pero debemos guardar fuerzas para mañana. Hay que despertar temprano para disfrutar el día."

– "Aria, ha sido una semana entera. Me hace mucha falta; demasiada." – Ella se puso a acariciar mis glúteos humanoides. – "La última vez nos interrumpieron, y ahora es el momento perfecto de celebrar tu retorno. Concluyámoslo."

– "Y yo también lo necesito, pero si lo hacemos, no despertaremos sino hasta la hora del almuerzo." – Alcé su barbilla, mirándola fijamente. – "Tranquila, ya tendremos ocasión de disfrutar hasta perder el conocimiento."

– "¿No es que acaso planeas mantenerme expectante hasta nuestra reunión con la arpía en aquellas aguas termales?" – Cuestionó. – "¿Y una vez juntas, aprovecharte de mi estimulado instinto animal para cumplir con tu depravada fantasía del _ménage-à-trois_ con esa pecaminosa emplumada?"

– "Actualmente planeaba que lo hiciéramos después del viaje, porque así estaríamos perfectamente relajadas y deseosas, pero me agrada más tu propuesta." – Respondí. – "¿Quieres invitar también a MON, para cumplir el resto de mis entelequias?"

– "Aria, no tienes remedio." – Torció la boca.

– "Sabes que bromeo, amor." – Le di una nalgadita. – "Pero en serio, esperemos hasta después. Además, las heridas aún no sanan totalmente; el brazo comienza a molestarme si lo muevo mucho."

– "¿De verdad?"

– "Perdona, linda. Tu soldado estrella requiere de más reposo." – Besé su frente. – "A lo mucho, podríamos…"

La antorcha del Olimpo se encendió en mi cabeza.

– " _Spatzi_ , todos están perfectamente dormidos y con el sentido del oído bloqueado, ¿verdad?"

– "La palabra de tu congénere fue muy sincera, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

– "No te preocupes, sólo sígueme." – Apunté al ropero. – "Ponte tu bufanda, hace frío."

– "¿Qué planeas, _A chuisle_?"

– "Tu estrella no te decepcionará." – Guiñé. – "Vamos, que hay que aprovechar el tiempo."

Todavía sin comprender qué era lo que yo tenía en mente, la Abismal accedió y se hizo con la prenda característica que ella siempre cargaba alrededor de su cuello. La detuve cuando abrió uno de los cajones para ponerse su ropa.

– "¿Por qué no, amor?" – Cuestionó.

– "A donde vamos, no la necesitamos."

Con un beso, calmé a mi azulita y proseguí con mi plan. Al igual que ella, únicamente llevaba mi bufanda encima. Abriendo el ropero, encontré mi colcha de viaje, la que usaba para reposar los primeros días de mi estancia en la residencia. Asentándome, le hice señas a la dullahan que se subiera a mi tórax, obedeciendo ella. La segadora continuaba confundida, pero la intriga le alimentaba la cada vez más creciente curiosidad. De esa manera, y con apenas una ligera protesta por parte de la peliblanca, caminamos completamente desnudas por los pasillos de la casa, subiendo lo más silentemente posible las escaleras hasta alcanzar mi objetivo final:

La azotea del segundo piso.

El balcón donde se colgaba la ropa era lo suficientemente extenso para que las indumentarias de todos los inquilinos cupieran. Y todo ese espacio resguardaba una pequeña salida trasera, donde se podía admirar la ciudad. Fue ahí, en ese preciso lugar, donde solía charlar con Lala en las noches, contándole ya sea anécdotas de mis torpezas infantiles, o confesándole mis temores de ser deportada. Fueron los árboles que rodeaban a la morada quienes conformaron los únicos testigos de mi solitaria confesión hacia la atracción que sentía por la segadora; y también quienes cantaron junto a nuestros enamorados corazones, haciendo ulular el viento a través de sus ramas mientras yo y la nativa de Wicklow disfrutábamos de un jubiloso baile al ritmo de los años setenta.

Fue también ahí donde Rachnera solía cantar en las madrugadas (algo que no hacía cuando sabía que yo y la irlandesa estaríamos ocupadas), y donde ella me hizo deshacerme de mi atavío, como una alegoría de que debía liberarme de todo lo que me ataba al pasado, y me restringía a sincerarme conmigo misma. Y tenía razón. Necesitaba renunciar a los grilletes del ayer; abandonar mis prejuicios; aceptar lo que era en el fondo. Fue gracias a eso que ahora me encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar que fuera escenario de momentos importantes en mi corta estancia. Después de sobrevivir al operativo, me sentía renacida; ¿qué mejor manera de dejarlo en claro que volviendo a este punto primordial?

– "Son hermosas, ¿no lo crees?" – Le pregunté a mi acompañante, viendo a las estrellas. – "Tan distantes, con una luz que tarda hasta millones de años en alcanzarnos, pero con un resplandor que nos hace sentir que nunca estamos solas."

– "Es una hermosa parábola, _A chuisle_. P-pero, ¿por qué estamos en el exterior, en ausencia de nuestro vestuario?"

– "Porque esto es lo que somos, _Spatzi_." – Repliqué, asentándome. – "Bajo nuestros ajuares, uniformes y demás indumentaria, todas somos almas desnudas ante la infinidad del firmamento. Somos pequeños suspiros para la inmensidad de la vida; susurros que desparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

– "Somos efímeros, lo sé." – Asintió, bajándose de mi tórax. – "Incluso para una inmortal como yo, mi existencia aún es bastante corta."

– "Exacto. Y ahora, más que nunca, estamos conscientes de lo ínfimos que significamos para la vastedad del todo." – Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. – "Pero, sin importar que tan diminutos seamos para el universo, siempre nos consideraremos gigantescas para nosotras, porque el amor abarca todo el espacio conocido, nos llena completamente."

– "¿Cuál es tu punto, _A chuisle_?"

– "Que disfrutemos esta corta vida tanto como podamos." – Manifesté. – "Liberémonos de vez en cuando de lo que pretendemos ser, y gocemos de lo que somos debajo de las apariencias: dos mujeres enamoradas."

– "¿Deduzco que deseas que nos sumerjamos en las artes amatorias bajo el manto de los astros?"

– "Sí, mi amor, pero no de la forma que crees." – La abracé, besando su frente. – "Únicamente me apetece disfrutar de la felicidad y libertad que encontré al conocerte. Regocijarnos en la dicha que tenernos la una a la otra, compartiendo un lecho aquí, al cuidado la bóveda celeste, donde las estrellas brillan tanto como nuestros corazones."

– "¿Dormir desnudas, a la intemperie?" – Volvió a interrogar, ruborizada. – "Me parece una idea idílicamente romántica, pero…"

– "Este es nuestro espacio seguro, linda." – Puse mi dedo en su boca. – "Ninguna de las paredes de las residencias circundantes poseen ventanas en esta dirección. Protegidas por la vegetación que rodea a la morada y el bruno velo de Nix, no debemos preocuparnos por las miradas indiscretas. Únicamente somos tú, yo, y la Vía Láctea. ¿Qué dices?"

– "P-por mí no hay problema…" – Admitió, sonrojada a más no poder. – "¿Pero qué hay de los hematófagos dípteros nocturnos? ¿O el hecho que podríamos ser descubiertas por el resto de la familia si prolongamos nuestra intrépida estancia?"

– "Es invierno, querida; los mosquitos no serán problema. Y cualquier otro insecto será repelido por mi aroma a depredadora." – Garanticé. – "Los demás duermen después de tan satisfactoria cena. Además, mi reloj aún funciona, y lo programé para que nos despierte antes de que la familia madrugue. Vamos, _Spatzi_ , hagamos algo atrevido mientras somos tan jóvenes como la noche; mientras estamos vivas."

– "Sí que sueles tener ideas bastante temerarias, descendiente de Arachne." – Desvió la mirada al suelo, tallando su brazo. Entonces, alzó la vista. – "Y lo peor, es que siempre logras convencerme de acceder a tus locuras."

– "Porque estoy loquita por ti, segadora." – Le guiñé. – "Entonces, ¿aceptas?"

Suspirando y meneando la cabeza, pero dejando ver una sonrisa en sus azules labios, la dullahan no tuvo más opción que acatar mis deseos. Sellando el pacto con un rico beso, ambas colocamos la colcha en el suelo, asegurándonos de no hacer mucho ruido. Con la cama improvisada ya lista, yo fui la primera en acostarme sobre mi costado izquierdo. La irlandesa se me unió enseguida, uniéndonos en otro abrazo y un par de ósculos más. Aunque el clima invernal tenía como resultado un aire gélido, el calor que ambas emanábamos impedía que el frío nos afectara, a pesar de la ausencia de atavíos. De esa manera, enlazadas por nuestro achuchón y un indeleble cariño, contemplamos las maravillas que el espacio exterior, sin verse mermado por las luminarias citadinas, ofrecía a un par de amantes.

– "¿Aún sigues pidiéndoles deseos a las estrellas fugaces, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la Abismal.

– "Sí, pero ya no es necesario." – Disentí con la cabeza, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. – "Tengo a mi sueño hecho realidad justamente a mi lado."

– "Eres tan aduladora, arachne." – Rió, acariciando mi mano. – "Pero, ¿qué hay de ese incordio alado?"

– "Aquí." – Me di unas palmadas en mi pecho, donde residía mi corazón. – "Amar significa que por más lejos que nos encontremos, siempre estaremos juntas."

– "A pesar de que tal aforismo no es precisamente el más original, es verdaderamente cierto." – Admitió, reposando tranquilamente. – "¿Aria?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "¿Le deseaste buenas noches a Cetania?"

– "¿Por qué el interés?"

– "Ninguno en particular, descendiente de Arachne." – Hundió su rostro en mi pecho. – "Sólo… sólo quiero que la competencia sea justa."

– "Mi _Spatzi_." – Mimé su albugíneo cabello. – "Te quiero tanto."

Propinándole un ósculo a la sonrojada peliblanca, me incorporé para ingresar de nuevo a la casa, en busca de mi teléfono. Recorrí los silenciosos pasillos, aliviada de que la tranquilidad de sus durmientes inquilinos se mantuviera imperturbable. Entrando a mi habitación, me hice con el aparato móvil y lo encendí. A pesar de que ya faltaba poco para medianoche, y la emplumada era bastante puntual, todavía podía ser posible que se encontrara despierta. Y en caso de no estarlo, podría arrancarle una hermosa sonrisa en la mañana, al ver mi mensaje a primera hora del día. Cuando estuve en medio de escribir el breve recado, el diablito en mi cabeza tuvo una pícara idea.

Soy Aria Jaëgersturm, claro que iba a hacerlo.

Con una concupiscente mueca en mi rostro, tomé a _Seely_ , la guadaña de Lala y, riéndome por lo osado de mi comportamiento, me la coloqué en medio de los pechos. Sin perder tiempo prendí la luz, alcé el celular, y activé la aplicación fotográfica. Oprimiendo el botón virtual en la pantalla de cristal líquido, la imagen de una pervertida zanquilarga vistiendo únicamente una bufanda en su cuello, y apretando una tétrica dalla entre sus voluptuosos senos mientras ostentaba una erótica expresión en su semblante, fue capturada digitalmente con la fidelidad de trece megapixeles. Acto seguido, y entre risas internas, escribí con celeridad una veloz misiva (' _Sueña conmigo_ ') y me encaminé de regreso con la irlandesa.

– "Pensé que te habías topado con alguien e intentabas darles una explicación." – Mencionó la chica del Éire al verme abrir la puerta. – "¿Por qué la demora?"

– "El sistema operativo de mi móvil no es tan rápido como antes." – Respondí, acostándome junto a ella. – "Cuando reciba mi salario, me compraré uno que Smith no haya decomisado. En fin, ya le deseé dulces sueños a la halconcita, _Spatzi_. Traje el teléfono, por si responde."

– "¿Le diste también los buenos deseos de mi parte?"

– "Oh…" – Musité. – " _Mea culpa_ , linda, no sabía que tú también."

– "Soy ecuánime, _A chuisle_. Además, aún le estoy agradecida por haber vuelto con la _edelweiss_."

– "Le diste buena suerte, querida." – Sonreí. – "Bien, ¿qué recado deseas comunicarle?"

– "Lo dejo a tu criterio."

– "Vale." – Comencé a teclear, recitando lo que escribía. – "Querida Cetania, eres la arpía más sensual que mis áureos globos oculares hayan tenido el seráfico privilegio de contemp-¡Auch!"

– "No pongas palabras apócrifas en mi boca, cazadora." – Aseveró, pinchándome el brazo.

– "Ow, era broma, linda." – Me pausé cuando el teléfono vibró de repente. – "Oh, entonces sí estaba despierta."

La respuesta de la falconiforme también había sido una fotografía, según el mensaje en la barra superior. Anteriormente pude haber experimentado un afásico debate interno, donde me decidía entre mostrarle a la Abismal la muy posiblemente pecaminosa imagen que la rapaz había creado para su pervertida arachne, o simplemente fingir demencia y arrojar el aparato para esconder toda evidencia. Pero, después de haberle declarado todo un soliloquio a la segadora de cómo debíamos vivir libremente, y ya encontrándonos bastante a gusto con andar de exhibicionistas en la azotea, sin contar el viaje al onsen que nos esperaba, supuse que echarle un vistazo a la venusina figura desnuda de la americana no haría daño a nadie.

Quién sabe, incluso podría gustarle a la irlandesa.

– "Sorpréndenos, pajarita." – Mencioné, abriendo el recado. – "Que queremos tener buenos… sueños…"

La foto actualmente era de Zoe. Desnuda.

Cubriéndose los pechos con un brazo, y sosteniendo su móvil con la otra mano, la pelirroja que funge como nuestra teniente en Monster Ops se había retratado tal y como viniera originalmente al mundo. La obscena pose que había elegido, sentada en su cama, dejaba virtualmente nada a la imaginación; especialmente desde que se colocó frente a ella una bala de calibre .50 BMG, la misma que empleaba el rifle anti-material de Manako, como el único método de censura para ocultar su glabra feminidad y su entrada trasera. En otras circunstancias, tal imagen hubiera provocado que mis dedos ya se hallaran estimulando mi zona íntima. Pero en ese momento, lo único que tenía sentido es que empezara a recitar mis epitafios.

Mientras mis redes sinápticas se ponían de acuerdo en el torbellino caótico que era mi mente en ese momento, un pequeño destello de lucidez me hizo dar con la explicación a tan sorpresivo revés de planes. Mi teléfono, el maldito objeto infernal que esa urraca con apariencia humana llamada Kuroko Smith me entregara, siempre tenía la costumbre de presentar mi lista de contactos organizándolos de acuerdo a la frecuencia con la que me comunicaba con éstos, en lugar de la clásica lista alfabética. Después de Cetania y Lala, Zombina era con quien más platicaba por mensajería instantánea, así que erróneamente seleccioné su nombre en lugar de la rapaz cuando envié mi electrónica misiva.

Eso me pasa por calenturienta.

Sin embargo, la gravedad de haberme confundido de destinataria palidecía ante el terror que experimentaba cuando un viento gélido, tan frío como una ventisca polar, comenzó a soplar repentinamente, creando una demoniaca sinfonía que las ramas de los árboles alrededor nuestro interpretaban al unísono. Podía jurar que una oscura neblina nos rodeó paulatinamente, sin que yo pudiera determinar su procedencia exacta. El corazón casi me salta del pecho al escuchar el lejano graznido de una parvada de cuervos, salidos de quién sabe dónde. Al tiempo podía percibir, más no realmente estar segura de que sucedía en verdad, un tenebroso canto que susurraba inefables palabras en un idioma perdido entre los eones.

Mientras el aire ululaba con su dantesco coro, y la luna en el cielo lucía cada vez más como una sangrienta bola incandescente, mi lívido rostro volteó lentamente en dirección de la dullahan, paralizándome al momento. Los ojos de la segadora, habitualmente calmados y brillantes con ese atractivo áureo color, ahora refulgían de un espeluznante rojo intenso, acrecentado por su negra esclerótica. Su semblante era una estampa tan indescriptible que únicamente podía describirla como una granada a punto de estallar. Las estrellas imitaron el amenazante resplandor de los globos oculares de la irlandesa, otorgándole a la noche un atemorizante toque de desesperanza absoluta.

Yo me quedé ahí, inerme, muda, incapaz de pensar en algo para evitar que la Abismal me enviara dolorosamente a las regiones más recónditas del Caos Primordial, donde mi alma sería dilacerada por media eternidad hasta volverme parte del Vacío Infinito.

– "Lala…" – Me atreví a hablar, temblando a más no poder. – "Puedo explicarlo..."

No pude. El juicio del Horror Eterno cayó sobre mí y me declaró culpable. Ignoro si pude salvar completamente mi alma, pero, afortunadamente, podía seguir viva para jamás olvidar que ésta ya tenía dueña. Esa noche, aprendí que Lala no necesita de su falce para provocar intenso dolor; que dormir a la intemperie con nada más que una bufanda era una terrible idea cuando estábamos en invierno…

Y que a los malditos mosquitos les importa un bledo que sea diciembre.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Lovecraft y Derleth usaron a los Primigenios, a los Dioses Exteriores y los Arquetípicos para despertar los atávicos horrores en los lectores. Aria sólo necesita que su novia se ponga de malas para que ésta opaque a cualquier malevolente deidad cósmica.

Y bueno, originalmente este sería un episodio más largo, describiendo el paseo que tanto había planeado Jaëgersturm para visitar el famoso Museo de Ciencias Naturales, pero terminé extendiéndome al grado que, lo que apenas sería la mitad del relato, se convirtió en un capítulo propio. Considero que fue una mejor decisión, pues pude agregar un par de escenas que deseaba plasmar desde hace tiempo (como la confusión de la araña al enviar la foto), y me dará más tiempo para pulir un par de detalles en el siguiente. Además, así no los tengo esperando por demasiado tiempo.

Nuevamente, vemos cómo ha cambiado el ambiente en la residencia Kurusu, con sus inquilinas, aunque todavía con la bravura que las caracteriza, ya habiendo aprendido que es mejor darse la mano que darse trompadas a puño limpio. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para regresar a las escenas de la azotea, lugar que fuera testigo de importantes acontecimientos entre la germana y la segadora; donde ambas cultivaban ese amor que en aquel entonces todavía no se confesaba abiertamente, pero podía palparse con suma claridad.

A pesar del dramático final para nuestra heroína, fue un momento para enfatizar la transformación que ella y sus seres queridos han tenido a lo largo de estos más de sesenta y cuatro episodios.

Y todavía quedan más por venir.

En todo caso, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y los invito a dejar su opinión, que siempre es más que bienvenida. Aprovecho para enviar un saludo a mis compañeros del grupo **Los Extraditables** , por su apoyo y haber compartido un par de ideas para esta entrega. Seguimos unidos, seguimos triunfando. _Insiste, persequere, noli relinquere_.

Sin nada más qué agregar, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Y no hagan enojar a una Abismal, a menos que adoren el castigo del Caos Eterno! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	65. No es fácil visitar un museo

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Después de un buen tiempecito de haberse librado de mí, regreso para atormentarlos una vez más. No tengo mucho qué decir, excepto que me sentí bastante inspirado para hacer este episodio, así que espero mi entusiasmo los contagie también.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Comenzamos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena los invita a visitar el Museo de las Estrellas, en la universidad de Miskatonic! ¡Exhibición exclusiva del Trapezoedro Resplandeciente!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 65**

* * *

 _¡Achú!_

Finalmente cumplí mi pequeña fantasía de dormir desnuda a la intemperie, con los astros celestes como única manta. Desgraciadamente, un cálculo erróneo en las virtuales misivas de la comunicación telefónica hizo que tal noche pasara de ser una experiencia de dos, a una práctica en solitario. Lala, después de haberme propinado un merecido castigo y advertirme de ni siquiera pensar en acercarme a su habitación, me dejó abandonada en la terraza de la residencia, congelándome por el frío decembrino y a merced de inicuos insectos hematófagos que se burlan de las temporadas en las que no deberían estar activos.

Me alegra que la irlandesa me haya dado un somnífero coscorrón en la sesera; de lo contrario, las picaduras de mosquito y las bajas temperaturas me hubieran impedido el descanso. Tallándome la cabeza, revisé mi reloj, la electrónica luz azul indicando que eran las seis de la mañana. El sol aún estaba aproximadamente a treinta minutos de hacer su aparición, y la oscuridad prevenía que alguien pudiera contemplar a una torpe y adolorida arachne zanquilarga enrollar su colcha de viaje bajo el brazo. Busqué en todos lados por mi teléfono, pero la segadora debió tomarlo para deshacerse de la incriminatoria prueba de que mi infatuación con Zoe aún está vigente.

Eso o el celular ahora yace hecho polvo entre el jardín de los vecinos.

Espero le haya sacado la tarjeta SD primero; esos videos que Redguard envió no se consiguen en YouTube. O legalmente. Regresando al interior de la morada, rascándome las ronchitas dejadas por los condenados vampiritos dípteros, y esperando a que no me hubiera ganado un escarmiento adicional a base de malaria, me encontré con nuestra equina residente de británica ascendencia, preparándose para otro de sus galopes matutinos. No necesito decir que al ver a su arácnida compañera bajando las escaleras como una muerte viviente, ausente totalmente de vestimenta y ostentando un chichón en la cabeza, su semblante adquirió instantáneamente un rojo color, visible incluso bajo la escasa luz de la madrugada.

– "No preguntes."

Evitándole una incómoda charla a la centáuride, que permaneció afásica y patidifusa en su lugar con el pulgar alzado, me encaminé al cuarto de baño. Deshaciéndome de la incomodidad del frío matutino bajo los efectos del agua tibia, y cubriéndome de la crema con extracto de aloe vera que usa Miia, sosegando el prurito de las picaduras, permití escapar un largo suspiro. Sí, sin duda debí dejarme de tonterías y aceptar la lúbrica oferta de la peliblanca; hubiera despertado en una cómoda cama junto al cálido cuerpo de la Abismal, ambas satisfechas tras una noche de intensa pasión. Pero al menos me sirvió de moraleja para pensarme mejor las cosas antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Y le eché un vistazo más íntimo a la teniente; nada mal.

Ya habiéndome aseado y más relajada, me lavé los dientes y me vestí. Saliendo del baño, quince minutos después de las seis, el resto de la residencia continuaba bajo el hechizo de Morfeo. Me dirigí hasta la habitación que comparto con la dullahan y, tragando saliva, giré la perilla con parsimoniosa lentitud, intentando que el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose no despertara a la segadora. Ingresando silentemente, me di el placer de admirar a mi amada nativa del Éire, durmiendo plácidamente en nuestro lecho, vistiendo únicamente una de mis camisas. Olvidándome de cualquier preocupación, me acerqué sonriente a su lado para contemplarla más de cerca.

El tenue sonido de su respirar complementaba la absoluta expresión pacífica de su angelical rostro irlandés. La tranquilidad de tan divina escena englobaba silenciosamente la paz que Lala representaba para mí, como había declarado el día anterior. Una deífica armonía que yo debía proteger a toda costa, sin importar las heridas y cicatrices resultantes en tan noble causa. Mesmerizada por la inherente hermosura que la mujer de piel azul irradiaba, no pude evitar el plantar un suave beso en una de sus mejillas. Pude percibir, aunque muy discretamente, la sutil mueca de felicidad que se dibujó en sus añiles labios, habiendo endulzado sus sueños con onírica azúcar en forma de ósculo.

Al tiempo que me incorporaba y planeaba retirarme del cuarto para sorprenderla con un desayuno hecho por mí, sentí una muy femenina mano aferrarse a la mía. Me detuve de inmediato, esgrimiendo una sonrisa mucho mayor. Dándome la vuelta, sin romper la unión, me encontré con los áureos globos oculares de la dullahan, mirándome tímidamente desde su aletargada posición. Asenté mi cuerpo, y me acerqué a su rostro, observándola con la misma ternura que no puede faltar al poner mis ojos en ella.

Así, con el cariño que residía en su alma, la segadora me permitió hacer contacto bucal con sus labios, iluminándome el interior más que el resplandor del astro rey, que ya había comenzado su ascendencia por los reinos de Urano. Nos fundimos en un afectuoso abrazo. No necesitamos de palabras para expresarnos, sólo requeríamos demostrarnos el amor que nos teníamos para despejar las negras nubes de la discordia. Así es como se debían resolver nuestros problemas; no con gritos, no con rencores, sino con ese fastuoso sentimiento que habita en nuestros corazones.

Amar significa que no se necesitan palabras para decir 'lo siento'.

De esa manera, y con todo ya todo perdonado, acordamos el bañarnos juntas. Aunque ya me había aseado con anterioridad, hacerlo sin la presencia de alguna de mis damas se sentía bastante vacío. Además, nada supera a las charlas mañaneras junto a la persona amada, donde el jabón y el shampoo agregan olor a las trivialidades orales intercambiadas, sin contar la deliciosa sensación de lavarse mutuamente, afianzando los ya de por sí fuertes lazos sentimentales expresados en la acción de adecentarse una a la otra.

– "¡Achú!"

– " _Dia linn, A chuisle._ "

– " _Danke, Spatzi._ " – Respondí. – "Vivir cerca de la costa me acostumbró al calor. Lo primero que noté al llegar a Japón, es que es mucho más frío que Sparassus."

– "Podrías pedirle algo a Cerea para evitar la complicación nasal." – Mencionó ella, lavándome la espalda. – "Aunque me imagino seguirá confundida por lo sucedido en la mañana. Al menos podemos contar con que será discreta."

– "Ah, tranquila, que sólo es un poco de congestión, no la influenza." – Encogí los hombros. – "Además, si no me mató una dragona, mucho menos un resfriado."

– "En todo caso, espero esto te enseñe a reconsiderar mejor tus impulsos, _A chuisle_." – Comentó, tallando entre mis glúteos humanoides. – "Y no me refiero sólo a tus concupiscentes deseos, sino a todo efusivo sentimiento que te haga caer en lo irreflexivo. Como la líder de tu grupo, debes tenerlo en claro."

– "Qué miedo, casi suenas como Smith, linda." – Temblé. – "Pero te concedo la razón; se acabó el tiempo de comportarse como una adolescente."

– "Pero aunque sabemos que eso verdad, no debemos negar que ambas ahora cargamos con grandes responsabilidades, y apenas llevamos más de dos décadas de existencia." – Aseguró. – "Somos bastante jóvenes, después de todo."

– "Cierto, pero no justifica actuar como tonta." – Opiné, suspirando. – "Más de un mes viviendo aquí y ya debo resguardar el bienestar de más de diez millones de tokiotas, tanto humanos como liminales."

– "Y a pesar de que el oficio de cocinera en un restaurante parezca insignificante comparado al trabajo de una agente de la ley, es mi deber el mantener el alto estándar esperado de un negocio de renombre como el _Aizawa_." – Agregó la irlandesa. – "Hay que vigilar la calidad y sanidad de los alimentos servidos; asegurarse que el comensal resulte satisfecho con su pedido, elevando el prestigio de todos los involucrados; y proveer de un ingreso estable para mantener la economía familiar a flote."

– "Y todavía hacerte cargo de una araña demasiado lasciva para su propio bien." – Añadí, riendo. – "Nos encanta complicarnos la vida, ¿cierto, linda?"

– "Podremos quejarnos de cualquier cosa, pero nunca de aburrirnos." – Sonrió, acostándose sobre mi espalda. – "Especialmente cuando estoy contigo, _A chuisle_."

– "Eres tan dulce, _Spatzi_." – Hice mis brazos hacia atrás, tomando su cabeza. – "Y el sentimiento es mutuo, linda. Dame un bechito, prechocha."

Entre ósculos y demás palabras afectuosas, había mucha razón en que aún éramos bastante mancebas para estar tan comprometidas con todas aquellas obligaciones. Pero en cierto modo, el madurar rápidamente era un aspecto compartido entre mi familia. Mi padre debió aprender a ganarse el pan con el sudor de su frente desde niño; Lala, Cetania y yo nos vimos subyugadas bajo el adoctrinamiento de estrictos tutores y culturas; y mi hermana ni siquiera gozó de una correcta niñez. El mundo era un lugar cruel, donde el radical punto de vista darwiniano parecía ser la ley _de facto_ de la existencia misma. Pero en eso residía la fuerza, en soportar a la implacable crudeza de la vida, para asegurar de que las sonrisas de quienes apreciamos sigan siendo el tesoro que nos recompensan el esfuerzo diario.

Enjuagadas y rechinando de limpiecitas, nos apresuramos a correr sin ropa a nuestro cuarto, aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de que los demás se despertaran. Ignoro cuándo se empezó a volver costumbre el que anduviéramos desnudas por la casa, pero hasta a mí me sorprendió que lo tomáramos como un reto implícito. Quizás después de nuestra charla sobre responsabilidad y madurez, queríamos inconscientemente desafiarnos con algo tan atrevido. Sea cual sea la razón, jamás desperdiciaría la oportunidad de compartir un momento tan divertido con mi azulita. Eso, y porque no hay nada mejor que sentir su pachoncito trasero hundirse entre mis dedos mientras la cargaba en brazos.

La perversión no está peleada con la madurez, después de todo.

Viendo que faltaba una hora y media para el arribo de la falconiforme, yo y la dullahan nos vestimos casualmente y sin mucho esmero con prendas viejas; aún quedaba preparar el desayuno y no deseábamos manchar nuestras buenas ropas. Aunque me hubiera encantado esperar a la halcón y comer las tres juntas en algún restaurante, deseaba ahorrar dinero y tiempo en lo que pudiera. Tomando en cuenta que el museo no era la única atracción en Ueno, las expensas de la excursión podrían elevarse imprevisiblemente.

El hecho que mi azulita sea toda una experta en las artes cisorias también elevaba la balanza a decantarme por la comida casera. Ese _cottage pie_ es una ambrosía caída del cielo. Con ella sirviéndose un caliente _currywurst_ germano, que se había vuelto su platillo favorito, nos sentamos a consentirnos el paladar.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Cerea." – Saludé a la centáuride, que acababa de regresar. – "¿Cómo estuvo la caminata?"

– "Productiva y vigorizante, como siempre. Gracias por preguntar, Aria." – Sonrió la ojizarca. – "Buenos días, Lala."

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin_ , Centorea." – Reverenció la peliblanca. – "¿Deseas compartir la mesa con nosotras, después de tu aseo matutino? Puedo agregar vegetales al arroz en lo que tomas un baño"

– "Oh, no es necesaria la molestia, segadora." – Disintió la rubia. – "Puedo esperar a que mi Señor y Miia preparen los alimentos. Ustedes dos deben reunirse con Cetania pronto, ¿cierto?"

– "Tiempo para la familia siempre hay, descendiente de Néfele." – Respondió la irlandesa, incorporándose. – "Adelante, tendré listo un plato para ti cuando concluyas tu aseo."

– "Ya que insistes. Gracias, Lala." – La equina reverenció. – "Provecho, chicas, regreso enseguida."

Shianus se retiró a adecentarse mientras la Abismal le preparaba un desayuno vegetariano. No hizo mención alguna del incidente en la madrugada, y dudo que tuviera intenciones de indagar en ello. Yo ralenticé mi degustación, para no terminar con un plato vacío mientras las tres charlábamos. No pasó más de un minuto cuando Miia hizo su aparición y nos saludó antes de unirse a su compañera cuadrúpeda. Me ofrecí a ayudar a la dullahan en el guiso para la lamia. Eventualmente la poiquiloterma nos ayudó también, y las cuatro nos sentamos a comer.

– "Les pido perdón por mi comportamiento reciente, chicas." – Habló la ofidia, deglutiendo un omelette de huevo. – "Me pongo bastante insoportable en mis días."

– "Me imaginé que eso era. Olías ligeramente diferente." – Comenté. – "La mía fue unos días antes de llegar al país. Casi me agarro a golpes con los demás pasajeros del barco de lo irritable que estaba."

– "Aria suertuda, las arachnes sólo la sufren cada dos meses." – Respondió la serpiente. – "A veces quisiera ser como Lala, que no tiene. Y con la pena que aún me da pedirle a mi Cariño que me consiga toallas íntimas."

– "A Mi Señor no le incomoda, Miia, despreocúpate." – Aclaró Cerea, sonrojándose. – "Es decir, al menos tú no sufres lo que los centauros."

– "Ustedes tienen ciclos estriales, ¿cierto?" – Preguntó Abismal.

– "Correcto. Nos sucede dos veces al año, en diferentes estaciones." – Asintió la ojizarca. – "Los míos se suscitan en primavera y otoño. No sangramos, pero es como estar bajo un influjo moderado de la luna llena por quince días seguidos."

– "Las arpías, además de poner huevos mensuales, también sufren de tales ciclos, aunque sólo una vez al año." – Añadí. – "Cetania me contó las dificultades que tenía cada verano para calmar sus ansias. No es fácil ser lesbiana en una familia que te odia por ello."

– "Por suerte, ahora cuenta contigo para sosegarle el deseo, Aria." – Rió tenuemente Miia. – "No te enojes, Lala. Tú y la rapaz ya se notan más amigas que antes."

– "Descuida, lamia, que sé que al final yo triunfaré en la disputa por el anillo matrimonial." – Declaró la peliblanca, cruzándose de brazos. – "Que mi animadversión hacia la hija de Electra haya disminuido no se traduce en una aceptación de compartir el amor de _Mo chuisle_. Seguimos siendo enemigas acérrimas."

Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia esbozaron unas sonrisitas de complicidad. Yo permanecí callada, pero igualmente feliz. Me alegraba que incluso ellas notaran los cambios que se suscitaban entre la azulita y la emplumada. La esperanza de un final feliz aún podía atisbarse.

– "Claro, claro." – Desestimó la serpiente. – "Volviendo al tema, aún no sé cómo le harán Suu o Mero. ¿Acaso ellas tienen?"

– "Le aseguro que mi especie también posee ciclo menstrual, Miia-san." – Aseguró Meroune, siendo empujada por Rachnera. Hizo una reverencia. – " _Bonjour, mes amis. Bon appétit._ "

– "Buenos días, Mero-sama. Rachnera, buenos días también para ti." – Regresó el gesto la centáuride. Nosotras la imitamos. – "¿Decía usted, Mero-sama?"

– "Las sirenas igualmente tenemos regla, como los humanos." – Prosiguió la acuática. – "Sin embargo, la nuestra se manifiesta en pequeñas esferas muy parecidas a las secreciones de nácar endurecida producidas por los moluscos; es decir, perlas."

– "¿Perlas?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Cómo las de las almejas?"

– "Correcto, Aria-sama." – Asintió la princesa. – "Debido a que la presencia de sangre atraería a depredadores inmediatamente, las sirenas expulsamos pequeñas perlas de diversos tonos, según la especie. Son muy similares a las halladas en los bivalvos, aunque los colores y el reflejo no son tan finos como los de una perla real."

– "Me imagino que aquello las habrá hecho blancos de cazadores de joyas." – Comentó la tejedora. – "Más allá de la cromática y calidad, una perla es una perla."

– "Desgraciadamente así es, Rachnee-sama." – Suspiró la mujer de pelo rosa. – "Empero, el valor de tales objetos son muy inferiores, por lo que la caza de éstos decayó rápidamente. Además, sufríamos más con redes de pesca, conflictos en altamar o contaminación que por la depredación."

– "Espera un momento, Mero." – Injirió la lamia. – "Te he visto llevar un collar de perlas en ocasiones. ¿Acaso…?"

– "¡Por Dagon, por supuesto que no, Miia-san!" – Se apresuró a dilucidar Lorelei. – "Aquellas prendas son regalos de nuestros familiares de las costas Innsmouth. Bajo ninguna circunstancia me atrevería a tales disparates que sugiere."

– "Aún así, tales perlitas son excelentes para armar juguetes eróticos." – Agregó una maliciosa Rachnera, alejándose con la sirena. – "Prepárennos algo rico mientras nos bañamos. Que aprovechen."

La arachne dejó a cuatro mujeres mudas y con los rostros tan rojos como tomates mientras profería una risilla de complicidad junto a su igualmente ruborizada compañera marítima. Cuando se trata de Rachnera, sabemos que sus provocaciones no siempre están alejadas de la realidad. Decidimos, por nuestro bien, ignorar tal comentario y proseguir con el desayuno. Miia ya había finalizado y se apresuró a despejar la mente cocinando.

– "Confieso que nunca esperé a alguien como Mero coligándose con alguien como Arachnera." – Dijo Cerea, regresando a su arroz. – "Es decir, son casi polares opuestos."

– "Obedecen las leyes del magnetismo entonces." – Bromeé. – "Y Sparassus ha sido aliada del Reino Sirena del Pacífico desde que el Reich se fundó; no es nada nuevo."

– "Además, no olvidemos que muchas de nosotros alguna vez se imaginó hallarse en el lugar que estamos ahora." – Añadió la dullahan.

– "Dímelo a mí, Lala." – Expresó la lamia, meneando el cucharón en la sopa. – "Por lo menos ahora la tejedora emplea su seda para el trabajo, y no para sus fetiches sadomasoquistas."

– "Me pregunto si recurrió a tales tretas para convencer a la sirena." – Comentó la centáuride. – "No sería la primera vez."

– "¿Molesta por ya no ser quien le empuje la silla a Su Acuática Majestad, rubia?" – Provocó la pelirroja. – "¿Temes perder el favor de la heredera de la corona?"

– "No exageres, Miia, sólo lo digo por lo inesperado de algo así." – Arguyó la ojizarca. – "Además, es natural que como descendiente de una noble estirpe de caballeros, mi deseo sea servir a un miembro de la realeza. Pienso que es el orden natural de las cosas."

– "Sólo estás celosa, yegüita." – Rió la serpiente. – "Mi madre es la matriarca de nuestra aldea; eso me hace una especie de princesa. ¿Por qué no me sirves a mí también?"

– "Tú no cuentas."

– "¡Hey!"

La segadora y yo reímos. Como militar, yo comprendía la postura de Shianus, siempre anteponiendo el honor y las costumbres de su gente, aunque en ocasiones (como ésta) llegara a ser innecesaria. Pero no la culpaba; después de todo, yo siempre serviría fielmente a mi emperatriz del Éire y mi reina de Montana.

– "Buenos días." – Escuchamos entonces, seguido de un bostezo. – "Tengo hambre."

– "Buenos días." – Habló la segunda voz, también badallando.

– "Ah, buenos días, niñas." – Les saludó la ofidia. – "La comida estará lista para cuando terminen de asearse. No demoren."

– "Y Suu." – Le indicó la equina. – "Mantén a la tejedora bajo vigilancia."

– " _Jawohl._ " – La limo realizó un saludo militar a medio bostezo.

– "Y tanto que la defendiste ayer." – La poiquiloterma meneó su cabeza. – "Al final vamos a ser de la misma familia, no sé que tanto te preocupas, paranoica."

– "Ahora eres tú la que está a favor de compartir, Sprins." – Retrucó Cerea. – "Y tanto que monopolizabas a Mi Señor cuando te conocí."

– "No negaré que al principio rechacé la idea de un harem. Era igual que tú, opuesta a las costumbres polígamas de nuestras especies." – Elucidó la lamia. – "Pero, sinceramente, entre más tiempo pasaba con ustedes, más tranquila me sentía. Tú, Mero, Rachnee, todas son buenas personas. Pienso que merecen encontrar a la persona indicada; y honestamente, no hay nadie más indicado para nosotras que Cariño, ¿no lo crees así?"

– "Wow… Gracias, Miia."

– "Y hablando del rey de Roma." – Rió la ofidia al oír al recién llegado. – "Buenos días, Cariño."

– "Buenos días, chicas." – Se acercó el aludido. – "Muy buenos, de hecho. Nada mejor que escuchar tales halagos al despertar."

– "Sólo expongo la verdad, Cariño." – La pelirroja se acercó a darle un beso. – "Las demás se están bañando, ¿quieres desayunar primero?"

– "Me temo que no, Miia, pronto deberé ir a trabajar." – Respondió él, dándose la vuelta mientras bostezaba. – "Voy a unírmeles para ahorrar tiempo y agua."

– "¡Ah, me acabo de manchar!" – Exclamó Cerea, con su bebida derramada en su blusa. – "Espéreme, Mi Señor, que también debo limpiarme."

Así, tomándolo del brazo, la centáuride ojizarca se dirigió al baño junto a su casero. Las palabras de la lamia le daban la razón, ya que el afecto de Kimihito era el principal motivo del gran cambio en la actitud de las chicas, tanto en su amistad como en el asunto de la relación que tendrían con su hospedador.

– "¡Condenada yegua tetona!" – La ofidia corrió tras de ellos, removiéndose la ropa en el camino. – "¡Esperen, yo también quiero!"

Por supuesto, la calentura también jugaba un papel importante.

– "Que no digan que el Programa no funciona." – Mencioné, continuando con mi plato. – "¿Crees que _Herr Kommandant_ y las chicas…?"

– "Por mucho que el instinto animal domine el hipotálamo de nuestras compañeras, ellas respetarán el deseo de Kurusu de conservarse casto hasta el matrimonio." – Replicó la Abismal. – "Saben que faltar a este mandato tornaría nula la amistad que tanto les costó formar, sin que garantizara que obtendrían el favor exclusivo de su casero. No vale la pena destruir este pacífico santuario por un deseo tan egoísta y arriesgado."

– "¿Qué tal si lo hacen en grupo?"

– "En ese caso nosotras seremos quienes deberemos comenzar a usar tapones auditivos."

Ambas reímos. Ella tenía razón, las chicas, por muy deseosas que estuvieran de 'ordeñar' a Kimihito, esperarían hasta que él les colocara el anillo para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones, y posteriormente hacerle desmayar cuando llegue la hora de mantener a tantos niños. Por Arachne, no quiero imaginar el caos que será toda una miríada de pequeñitas saltando, volando y reptando por toda la casa; las visitas de los abuelos, amigos, etcétera; sin contar las cuentas por alimento, educación, seguro médico y… bueno, digamos que me alegro de ser lesbiana. Concluyendo nuestro desayuno, y faltando ya poco para la hora acordada, comenzamos a ataviarnos para nuestro viaje.

Nos vestimos con nuestras mejores prendas disponibles. Yo me engalané con uno de los negros uniformes a la usanza de la _Schutzstaffel_ que Rachnera me hizo, decorándolo con la banda roja del brazo con el emblema de la guadaña; la que Lala me tejió con esmero. Me daba igual que luciera como una fascista, adoro este traje. Completando la indumentaria, agregué los pines de tanque y guadaña en mi pecho, más la gorra _Schirmmütze_ que vino incluida con el uniforme que compré en la tienda de ropa. No usaría la que me regaló mi madre, esa la reservaba para un día bastante especial.

Como guinda perfecta, y porque el clima lo requería, me coloqué la hermosa bufanda que mi azulita me había hecho. Tan deífica suavidad alrededor de mi cuello, irradiando el cálido amor que mi dama europea me profesaba, era suficiente para mantener a raya al más implacable vendaval invernal. La segadora se hizo con su añil vestimenta de las WAVES americanas, incluyendo el sombrerito blanco, inaugurando su primer uso desde que le compré el atavío. Con su pin dorado de araña en el pecho, la negra bufanda y el collar de la blanca flor, la irlandesa estaba lista para la aventura.

– "¿Sabes, _Spatzi_? Creo que voy a tener qué cancelar todo."

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Porque es ilegal que vayas por ahí rompiendo los corazones de quienes te vean pasar." – Reí tenuemente, mientras la abrazaba. – "Estás aún más hermosa, linda. ¿Cómo le haces?"

– "Nunca subestimes la perfección del Abismo, mortal." – Me acarició la barbilla. – "Tú también eres preciosa, _A chuisle_."

– "No exageres, que parezco la próxima invasora de Polonia."

– "Es verdad, pero no quería hacerte sentir mal."

– "Ay, tú, muy chistosa."

Riendo y dándonos un beso, nos dimos unos últimos retoques antes de reunirnos con los demás miembros la familia, que charlaban y degustaban en la mesa antes de retirarse a sus rutinas diarias. No pasó mucho cuando escuchamos sonar al timbre. El tiempo había llegado. Abriendo la puerta, la segadora y yo nos encontramos con una muy atractiva ave de presa, emperifollada con una camiseta (o remera) negra de mangas cortas, y de mitad de longitud, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y ombligo. Como era de esperarse de la pajarita, la remera se hallaba estampada con la carátula del disco _The Trooper_ , de Iron Maiden. El zombie dibujado, de tener vida, se sentiría en el paraíso por encontrarse entre las voluptuosas montañas pectorales de la americana.

Ella complementaba el atuendo con unos descoloridos pantalones vaqueros azules, con algunas roturas en la tela, que remarcaban sus perfectas caderas; además de un grueso cinturón café colgando de su cintura, que le daba el aire libre que caracterizaba a la rebelde rapaz. Los aretes en forma de atrapasueños colgando de sus puntiagudas orejas y el rojo collar de corazón en su cuello eran la cereza de tan exquisito postre visual. La adulé con un silbido, con ella respondiendo inflando (aún más) su pecho, orgullosa. Lala, simplemente giró los ojos. A su manera de vestir, las dos representaban la dualidad entre lo elegante y lo casual que me atraía de ambas; los dos aspectos que, al unirse, me complementaban a la perfección.

– "Me encanta que me comas con la vista, flaquita, pero modérate un poco." – Proclamó la castaña, haciendo una pose sexy. – "Podría darte indigestión de ricura."

– "Al contrario, contemplarte por tiempo prolongado ocasiona efectos similares a ingerir laxantes." – Retrucó la dullahan.

– "Y a ti la suciedad se te escapa por la boca, enana del demonio." – La halcón torció la boca. – " _Fuck_ , _Blondie_ , ¿no podemos dejar a Pitufa Amargada amarrada a un árbol o algo así?"

– "Y ni siquiera ha pasado un minuto." – Suspiré. – "Prometieron portarse bien hoy."

– "Vale, vale, ya nos calmamos, flaca." – Desestimó con el ala la estadunidense. – "Pero que conste que fue esta cabeza floja quien comenzó."

– "Buscabas contestación a tu irrisoria coquetería, yo atendí al llamado." – Replicó la segadora. – "Que la respuesta no haya sido la que esperabas no significa que ésta carezca de verdad."

– "¿Lo ves? Y encima la cínica lo justifica."

– "Si no soportas la realidad, sugiero no salir nuevamente de tu choza tribal, peste alada."

– "Yo voy donde se me pega la regalada gana, maldita hija ilegítima del Monstruo Comegalletas." – La arpía le sacó la lengua. – "Bleh, olvídalo, que no quiero amargarme el día. ¿Ya nos vamos, flaca?"

– "Sí, la estación está a nueve minutos. Podemos llegar temprano tomando la Línea Tobu-Tojo." – Respondí, observando mi reloj. – "Ahora, espero que guarden la compostura de ahora en adelante, que no estoy de humor para soportar niñas chiquitas."

Ahí, sentí la sensación de suaves plumas rozarme el abdomen arácnido.

– "Aria-nee, Aria-nee." – Me habló Papi. – "¿Ya se van de paseo?"

– "¿Eh? Ah, sí, Papi, estamos partiendo ahora."

– "Oh, ¿y tienen mucha prisa?"

– "Si queremos aprovechar el día, entonces sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

– "Es que…" – Juntó sus alitas. – "Bueno… ayer las escuchamos platicar sobre algo y…"

– "Papi, ¿quieres acompañarnos al museo?" – Injirió Lala.

– "¡Sí!" – Contestó con entusiasmo la arpía azul. – "¡Suu también quiere ir! ¿Verdad, Suu?"

– "¡Museo!" – Dijo la limo, agitando la probóscide de su cabeza.

– "¿Podemos ir? ¿Porfis?"

– " _Spatzi…_ " – Le murmuré a la Abismal. – "El plan éramos nosotras tres."

– "No veo razón que este pequeño ajuste en el programa afecte nuestra convivencia." – Me replicó. – "Además, sería una excelente excursión didáctica para las niñas."

– "Flaca, no olvides que es la hija de ya sabes quién." – Me susurró Cetania.

– "Pero ni ella ni el superintendente lo saben." – Respondí.

– "Cierto, pero imagina que su entusiasmo la haga querer seguirnos y salga volando tras nosotras." – Argumentó. – "Si se pierde, lastima, o peor, el único paseo que haremos será por el Estigia."

– "¿Ya hicieron sus deberes las dos?" – Le preguntó la irlandesa, acariciando sus cabezas. – "¿Limpiaron su habitación? ¿No tienen tareas pendientes de las clases de Meroune? ¿Han comido sus vegetales?"

– "¡Sí, hemos sido muy obedientes!" – Proclamó la jovencita emplumada. – "¡Lo juramos con el dedo chiquito!"

– "¿Lo ves, flaca? Son buenas chicas." – Me sonrió la rapaz. – "Anda, acepta. La familia debe estar unida, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Bien, ustedes ganan." – Suspiré. Me agaché hacia las pequeñas. – "Con una sola condición, niñas: no se despegarán de nosotras y obedecerán en todo lo que digamos, ¿de acuerdo? Anden, vayan a vestirse, aquí las esperamos."

– "¡Jabón!" – Contestó Papi.

– " _Jawohl._ " – Le corrigió la limo.

– "¡Sí, eso! ¡Jaibol!" – La arpía hizo un saludo marcial. – "¡Enseguida volvemos! ¡De prisa, Suu!"

Con la gelatinosa chica volviéndose bolita y subiéndose a la cabeza de su añil compañera, el hiperactivo dúo corrió con celeridad hacia su cuarto, extasiadas de alegría. Yo disentí con la cabeza, riendo tenuemente. No podía decirle que no a ese par de revoltosas, tenían la misma curiosidad y entusiasmo que yo cuando era una pulguita de apenas metro y medio; una visita al museo sería perfecta para calmar su curiosidad y mantenerlas contentas. Además, los abrazos de esas dos eran la panacea a todas las disputas, y mantendrían sosegados los ímpetus combativos de la americana y la irlandesa. Ni siquiera mi madre fue capaz de resistirse a los achuchones del dúo plumitas-gelatina.

Espero también sirvan por si tratan de corrernos del lugar…

Pasados un par de minutos, las dos regresaron ostentando sus relucientes atavíos. Papi se había trajeado con un níveo vestido de una sola pieza, con un negro listón alrededor de la cintura. Como en sí la tela era algo transparente, me alegré que también vistiera su camisa de tirantes negra y unos pantaloncitos cortos del mismo tono, debajo de la prenda; así nadie le vería los calzones como a Marilyn Monroe cuando arrecie el viento. Suu, por su parte, llevaba su nuevo impermeable de ibis crestado, basado en el personaje homónimo del anime _Kemono Cuatas_. Venía incluido con un bolso rojo, y la capucha llevaba un par de alitas blancas de puntas rojas, haciéndola ver muy mona. Dándole un abrazo de despedida a su casero, las niñas partieron junto a nosotras en dirección a la estación más cercana.

– "¿Te sientes mejor del ala, _Süsse_?" – Le pregunté a la halcón. – "No la llevas vendada."

– "Un poquito. No duele, pero aún no puedo volar o levantar cosas muy pesadas." – La movió. – "Debería estar sanada totalmente en unos días. Parece poco, pero la resistencia del viento a alturas superiores exigen mucha fortaleza."

– "Mi mamá siempre decía que jamás debíamos volar muy alto durante el invierno." – Comentó Papi. – "Porque incluso con el calor del sol, nuestro cuerpo es muy susceptible a enfriarse y tensar nuestros músculos. En ocasiones yo lo olvidaba y casi paso a estrellarme contra el suelo cuando iba a atrapar pescaditos al río."

– " _Yup_. Se necesita una masa corporal y plumaje como el mío para soportar las bajas temperaturas." – Continuó la falconiforme. – "Sin embargo, a mayor altura, la densidad de oxígeno es menor, lo que se traduce en mayor esfuerzo muscular y más energía necesaria; energía que una rapaz debería concentrar en someter a su presa. Menor efectividad es igual a menor oportunidad de sobrevivir, así de simple."

– "Los problemas de estar al tope de la cadena alimenticia." – Opiné. – "Es peor para una Cazadora. A menos que hayamos perdido una extremidad o estemos en condiciones delicadas, el dolor no debe ser impedimento para desempeñarte como depredadora. O soldado."

– "¿Te obligaban a entrenar a pesar de hallarte herida, _A chuisle_?" – Cuestionó Lala.

– "Era lo común en Sparassus." – Repliqué. – "Por eso me recuperé relativamente rápido; estaba acostumbrada a sanar bajo estrés. Claro que, jamás tuve que reposar por enfrentarme a un dragón."

– "Y te quejabas de que Dyne sólo piensa en adiestrarse, flaca." – Rió Cetania. – "A veces creo que el viejo Helmutt se hizo bolas con las suyas, y le dio los genes militarizados a la grillita."

– "Han de ser los cromosomas rusos de mi abuela." – Respondí. – "Ya sabes cómo son los eslavos: fríos, belicosos y testarudos como la estepa siberiana."

– "¿Entonces los alemanes son torpes y concupiscentes?" – Bromeó la nativa de Montana.

– "Y propensos a luchar en dos frente al mismo tiempo." – Agregó la dullahan.

– "Y a romper sus pactos." – La estadounidense me echó una mirada acusadora. – "Como andar coqueteando con una muerte viviente…"

– "Y a cometer equivocaciones tácticas." – La segadora añadió. Entonces susurró. – "Como con la mensajería instantánea..."

– "Y a que les salga el tiro por la culata." – Prosiguió la rapaz. – "Como besar a su consanguínea…"

– "O como lograr que antiguas naciones enemigas se alíen por un objetivo común." – Retruqué, tomándolas a ambas del brazo. – "¿Lo ven? ¿Qué harían sin los germanos?"

– "No habría jabones." – Declaró Papi, alzando su pulgar con aire inteligente. – "Porque Esposo dice que el jabón es para combatir gérmenes."

No pudimos evitar estallar en una carcajada por tan jocosa confusión por parte de la arpía menor, uniéndose ella y la limo en la risa grupal. Sí, traerlas había sido la decisión correcta. Llegamos a la estación de Asaka y abordamos el tren, esperando hacer cortas escalas en once paradas. Las chicas y las niñas platicábamos sobre asuntos triviales, aunque Papi dejaba escapar una que otra interesante anécdota de su tiempo como miembro de su propia tribu, cuando pequeña.

No recuerda muchos detalles de ello, como la localización de su pueblo o incluso si tiene más parientes (aunque nos aseguró que posee muchas primas), pero recuerda que siempre habló japonés, por lo que debía ser nativa nipona. Suu no remembraba nada antes de salir por el fregadero de la residencia Kurusu. Justo al cambiar de vagón de la Línea Yamamoto, en la parada de la estación de Ikebukuro, vimos a dos conocidas figuras abordar el transporte, demasiado enfrascadas en su conversación como para notarnos.

– "¿Puedo preguntar para qué demonios compraste ese espantoso helado?" – Cuestionó la primera mujer. – "¿Y puedo saber por qué rayos usaste mi dinero para ello?"

– "En primera, porque la araña me lo recomendó." – Le contestó su amiga, secándose los dedos con un pañuelo. – "¿Tenía razón ella sobre su exquisitez? No, pero ya es tarde para quejarse."

– "Te dije que 'tinta de calamar' era sólo un título comercial, no un ingrediente."

– "Seh, seh." – Desestimó con la mano. – "Y en segunda, el efectivo pertenece a ambas para costear este condenado viaje, así que no veo problema en un pequeño refrigerio."

– "Efectivo que nuestra superior dejó bajo mi supervisión." – Contraatacó la primera. – "Y que únicamente está permitido gastar en lo estrictamente necesario. Si nos quedamos sin numismáticas reservas, acabaremos varadas a mitad del jodido Taitō sin un centavo. De suceder, me regreso a los cuarteles sin ti."

– "¿Serías capaz de tanta crueldad?" – Su amiga hizo pose exagerada. – "¿Es acaso tan negro tu corazón como tu piel?"

– "Lo único negro aquí serán tus ojos, y no lo digo por esas ojeras que te cargas, mapache argentino."

– "Relájate, Vany, que se te amargará el relleno de chocolate."

– "Te odio."

– "Yo también te quiero, negrita." – Comenzó a pestañear rápidamente. – "¿Verdad que soy un amorsh?"

– "¡Hey!" – Les habló Cetania. – "¡No se roben mis frases!"

Las dos finalmente notaron nuestra presencia. Ambas poseían llamativos ojos verdes, pero una era de tez oscura, mientras la otra era dicotómicamente de piel blanca, con un largo cabello rubio. No eran otras sino Saadia Redguard y Emily Wilde, respectivamente; ésta última fungiendo como nuestra psicóloga.

– "Vaya, vaya, pero si son las estrellas del momento, junto con toda la familia." – Declaró Redguard, acercándose. – "Smith nos informó de que ya habían salido del hospital, pero no esperaba verlas por ahí tan pronto. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

– "Vamos al Museo de Ciencias Naturales, en Ueno." – Respondí. Apunté a mi novia de añil epidermis. – "Chicas, les presento a Lala, mi amada reina proveniente de la lejana Irlanda."

– "Saadia Vanessa Redguard, graduada del MIT, para servirte." – Saludó la afroamericana, ofreciéndole la mano a la susodicha. – "Seré una zombie, pero sigo siendo la de menta más viva en todo MON."

– "Emily Adeline Wilde." – Se unió la rubia, estrechando la otra. – "Je, piel azul, pelo blanco y ojos dorados; los mismos colores de la bandera de mi natal Argentina."

– "Un gusto en conocerlas." – Sonrió la Abismal, devolviendo el gesto. – " _Mo chuisle_ me ha hablado mucho de ustedes."

– "Espero que sean cosas buenas." – Dijo la muerta viviente, viéndome de soslayo. – "Sería una pena que en el próximo reporte de entrenamiento figurara un bajo desempeño de su parte."

– "Y luego te preguntas por qué no quieren a los negros, Sandy." – Comentó la argentina. – "¿Quiénes son las niñas?"

– "¡Hola, soy Papi!" – Saludó la joven arpía, sonriendo. – "¡Ella es Suu! ¡Diles hola, Suu!"

– "Hola, Suu." – Contestó la limo. Clásico chiste.

– "Hmm…" – Wilde miró a la verde pequeña, con expresión meditativa. – "Interesante."

– "¿Qué sucede, tetas aguadas?" – Le preguntó Vanessa a su amiga.

– "Masa corporal informe, glauca tonalidad epidérmica..." – Comentó la rubia. – "No cabe duda, es un moco viviente."

Ahí, Suu le tocó la nariz con su probóscide.

– "¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?" – Interrogó Emily.

– "Pinocho." – Respondió la limo.

– "¡ _Andá_ a cagar a la reconchísima del pato en tanga, gil-atina pelotuda!" – Zahirió una furiosa argentina, en su florida lengua natal. – "¡Que te culee el trabuco de tu madre, la puta que te parió, sorete!"

– "Emy, tranquila, no hagas una escena aquí." – Saadia la sostuvo de los hombros, aguantando la risa. – "Tú te lo buscaste por payasa, cálmate."

– "¡No me _rompás_ lo huevos, conchuda!" – Se intentó zafar. – "¡ _Soltáme_ que mato a esta hija del orto!"

– "Su estructura molecular líquida es inmune a tus ataques físicos, sin contar que es un delito atacar a un liminal." – Insistió la doctora de Chicago. – "Anda, déjate de tonterías, que la gente nos está viendo."

– "Sandía-nee." – Le habló entonces Papi, tocándole el brazo con un ala. – "¿Le duele mucho?

– "Me llamo Saadia, niña. ¿Y qué cosa dices que me duele?"

– "Su piel." – Afirmó la arpía, preocupada. – "Es que… está toda quemada."

Desconozco si en verdad ellas dos son inocentes, o sólo se aprovechan de su infantil apariencia para salirse con la suya. La rapaz y yo mantuvimos a raya la rabia del dúo bicolor, mientras les recordábamos los años que deberían pasar en el 'hotel barra-gris' si llegaran a tocarle un pelo a las pequeñas, especialmente a la hija del superintendente. Por suerte la castaña y yo siempre cargábamos con nuestra identificación de repuesto, indicando que éramos agentes capacitadas, en caso de que algún policía decidiera intervenir. Con los ánimos ya sosegados, las belicosas se sentaron a nuestro lado, con la segadora asegurándose de que las diablillas no invocaran la vesánica ira de las doctoras.

– "Y, ¿qué las trae por aquí?" – Interrogó la halcón. – "¿Smith les dio el día libre?"

– "Esa bruja no es tan magnánima, Montana." – Contestó la afroamericana. – "La muy ladina nos envió a mí y a esta rubia oxigenada para asistir a la Expo-Neko que se desarrollará en Akihabara."

– "Como su nombre lo indica, es un evento para celebrar la influencia de los liminales felinos en Japón y el mundo." – Agregó Wilde. – "Una reunión masiva de gatos, literalmente."

– "¿Y qué espera obtener la capitana de ello?" – Pregunté. – "¿Técnicas para deshacerse de ratones?"

– "Reunir información para actualizar nuestras guías sobre las extraespecies." – Dilucidó Redguard. – "Lo crean o no, el Programa de Intercambio lleva más de tres años sin renovar sus datos respecto a liminales, y nosotras fuimos las elegidas para hacer un reporte sobre las especies gatunas. Entrevistas, datos culturales y científicos, etcétera. Todo un día indagando sobre nuestros amigos maulladores, en pos del avance de nuestra sagrada Acta."

– "Un asunto muy peliagudo." – Bromeó la falconiforme. – "Pero, ¿por qué precisamente ustedes? ¿No tiene el Programa gente especializada en ese campo?"

– "Agradézcanle a esta mujerzuela de pechos caídos y a su impertinente lengua." – La zombie apuntó a Emily. – "Kuroko se encontraba charlando con sus subordinadas sobre cómo cooperar para el proyecto, porque MON siempre debe ayudar en lo que pueda, blah-blah, su discurso trillado de siempre. Bien, ella mencionó que Kanna, siendo una nekomata, podía servir para que nosotras aportáramos nuestro granito de arena."

– "Aunque ignoro qué valiosa información obtendrían de una simple conserje." – Masculló la argentina.

– "Sí, y precisamente esa fue la frase que la hizo amonestarnos con entrevistar a alguien más importante que una gata lava-retretes, según tus propias palabras." – Bufó Vanessa, cruzándose de brazos. – "Muchísimas gracias, pelotuda."

– "¿Cómo iba a saber que Kanna estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar mis comentarios?" – Le recriminó la rubia. – "¡¿Y qué luego exigiera un aumento por supuestos daños a su dignidad?!"

– "¡Es una felina, nariguda mongólica! ¡Podría incluso oler que no te cambias los calzones en una semana!"

– "¡¿Qué culpa tengo que Smith sea tan hinchapelotas para castigarnos con esto?!"

– "¡¿Qué culpa tuve yo para que me amonestaran junto a ti?!"

– "¡Somos amigas, ¿no?!" – Aseguró Emily. – "¡Pues nos jodemos juntas, te guste o no!"

– "¡Ay, qué buena amiga eres, Wilde! ¡Te aprecio tanto, compañera del alma! ¡No sabes cómo me encanta que me traten como negra!"

– "¡Pues es lo que eres!"

– "¡Negro tienes el culo!"

– "¡¿No te mordiste la lengua, changa mugrosa?!"

– "¡Ya no peleen!"

La reyerta verbal llegó a un alto absoluto cuando ambas voltearon la vista para encontrarse con una pequeña arpía de azul plumaje, temblorosa, con sus enormes ojos naranja humedecidos, amenazando con tornar las rosadas mejillas de su dueña en un cauce acuático improvisado. Percatándose de que el resto de los pasajeros las observaban azorados, y que estaban arriesgándose a tomar aún más mala fama al hacer llorar a una niña liminal, las agitadas contrincantes firmaron un implícito armisticio para reconfortar a la afligida pajarita. El proceso de pacificación fue acelerado cuando la doctora Wilde reveló dos paletas de caramelo y se las entregó a la arpía y la limo. Daba igual que los dulces estuvieran medio derretidos, a las pequeñas les encantaba la sacarina concentrada.

– "Lamentamos ese inicuo despliegue de compañerismo malsano, chicas." – Comentó Saadia, suspirando. – "Debemos comportarnos como las profesionales que somos."

– "Carajo, odio darle la razón a la bruja de Smith." – Espetó la rubia. – "Pero la negra tiene razón, no hay que regresar a la era cavernaria."

– "El estrés siempre saca lo peor de una." – Opinó Lala, acariciando la cabeza de Suu. – "Yo misma me he visto en penosos altercados por la presión del súbito aumento de comensales, aunque siempre me recuerdo que la civilidad es primero. El uniforme nos exige responsabilidad."

– "Y yo ignoro cómo diablos no le he metido un balazo a la desgraciada de Titania. Aunque logramos combatirlo inventando insultos sobre ella." – Añadí. – "¿Cuántos términos despectivos llevamos ya, _Süsse_?"

– "No tantos como ella tiene para las tres." – Replicó la falconiforme, con Papi sentada en sus piernas. – "Juro que con esa habilidad de combinar insultos en japonés y español, ha creado un nuevo idioma exclusivamente a base de palabras soeces."

– "Yo cuento con esta narizona para desquitarme." – Afirmó Vanessa, apuntando a su amiga. Ésta le sacó la lengua. – "Pero generalmente sucede en privado, sin daños colaterales. O al menos en terceras personas."

– "Y Smith se desquita con ambas. Qué hermoso ciclo." – Dijo sarcásticamente Emily.

– "Todos somos el puerquito de otro." – Expresó Cetania. Ahí notó a Papi jugando con su celular. – "¿Qué haces, hermanita?"

– "No quiero que nadie más esté triste, así que voy a hacerlas reír." – Musitó la niña. – "¡Ah, lo encontré! ¡Sandía-nee, Pinocha-nee, miren!"

 _Soy un pingüinito y tengo aletitas~_

Era una suerte que diez segundos después hubiéramos llegado a la estación Okachimachi, y las puertas del vagón nos proveyeran una salida de escape veloz. De lo contrario, ignoro qué tan lejos Redguard y Wilde habrían volado del golpe que les hubiera dado en la boca para silenciar sus estrepitosas y endemoniadas carcajadas. La culpa era de Papi por mostrarles en primer lugar esa embarazosa grabación, claro, pero ella poseía inmunidad diplomática por estar emparentada con los altos mandos. Dejando a la zombie y la psicóloga destartalarse de la risa en el tren, emprendimos la caminata hacia el Parque de Ueno, a un par de minutos de distancia.

Era una suerte que ese día toda la atención estuviera sobre la Expo-Neko, o seguramente alguien de la prensa nos hubiera reconocido al notar a nuestro variopinto grupo; en particular desde que yo andaba ataviada como si fuera a iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Por suerte, el parque era una zona de gran afluencia de extraespecies, con varios liminales pululando el lugar junto a sus caseros y compañeros, camuflándonos con facilidad. Además, estando en un centro donde se coligaban la tradición, cultura e innovación, representada por los sitios históricos y los numerosos museos respectivamente, nosotras éramos lo de menos.

Teníamos a nuestra disposición una miríada de opciones para entretenernos. Podíamos revisitar el pasado del país del sol naciente con atracciones como la pagoda de Kan'ei-ji, que fuera destruida durante la batalla de Ueno, al final de la era Tokugawa; el monumento al _Shōgitai_ y el mausoleo al shogun Tokugawa, facciones beligerantes en dicho conflicto; el templo a la bodhisattva Kannon; o el dedicado a la diosa Benzaiten. Y por el otro lado, contábamos con toda una plétora de museos para escoger, como el Arte Metropolitano; el de Arte Occidental; y por supuesto, el de Ciencias Naturales.

– "Aria-nee, Aria-nee." – Habló Papi. – "Esposo una vez mencionó que por aquí había un zoológico. ¿Podemos ir?"

– "Quizás en otra ocasión, pajarita. Hoy vamos al museo." – Respondí. – "Además, el de Tama está más grande y bonito."

– "Aww, pero yo quería ver a los changuitos." – Dijo la arpía. No la azul, sino la castaña. – "Digo, ya vimos a dos en el tren, pero esas estaban rabiosas y llenas de piojos."

– "Suficiente tenemos contigo para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad de animales salvajes, peste alada." – Bromeó Lala. – "Suu, no te alejes mucho."

– "Rana." – La limo señaló a su izquierda: una fuente con forma del mencionado anfibio.

– "Ah, qué lindo anuro." – Opinó la irlandesa. – "Tienes sed, ¿cierto Suu?"

La gelatinosa chica afirmó con la cabeza y, sentándonos en las bancas alrededor de la susodicha fuente batracia, después de haber comprado unas bebidas, admiramos la hermosa vista de la concurrencia reunida por los caminos de tan importante centro histórico. Había mucho qué hacer, mucho para ver, pero lamentablemente veinticuatro horas y un presupuesto limitado no son suficientes para darnos un tour completo de las maravillas de Ueno. Sin embargo, el objetivo principal, disfrutar en familia, se cumplía satisfactoriamente.

– "¿Pueden creer que alguna vez por aquí, el único panorama fuera un campo de batalla cubierto cadáveres y edificios humeantes?" – Comenté, viendo a las niñas acariciar un gatito que paseaba por ahí. – "Y ahora, rebosa de vida y tranquilidad. Una prueba más de que únicamente la paz conservará la belleza inherente de lo que nos rodea."

– "Para personas como tú y yo, flaca, que nacimos en la batalla constante, eso posee mucha importancia." – Opinó la rapaz, relajándose en su asiento, viendo al cielo. – "Tú también, ¿cierto, azulosa? Libras una lucha diaria a tu manera."

– "Una muy acertada metáfora, halcón." – Asintió la dullahan. – "Mi lucha no se compara con la magnitud de la que ustedes forman parte, pero esos aparentemente conflictos aislados son parte de una contienda mucho más grande: la que se encarga de mantener al mundo andando."

– "Yo siempre afirmé que la vida era una guerra." – Injerí. – "Pero nunca supe si la paz era la recompensa al concluir la pelea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esa paz no es una consecuencia al finalizar el conflicto, sino el fruto directo de la constante batalla. Ninguna paz es eterna, se debe luchar siempre por ésta si es que deseamos disfrutarla en primer lugar."

– "La gran paradoja de la vida." – La americana colocó su ala sobre mi mano. – "Pero, hey, siempre hay que pelear por lo que deseamos. Desde el bienestar de la nación, hasta conquistar el corazón de quien amamos."

– "Y las tres somos distinguidas soldados del amor."

– "Me gusta cuando eres tan cursi, _A chuisle_." – Rió tenuemente la segadora. – "Es señal de que te sientes tranquila."

– "Estoy en un hermoso sitio declarado patrimonio de la humanidad, junto a dos aún más radiantes bellezas." – Afirmé, sonriendo. – "Mi alma no puede estar más alegre."

– "Ya le diste cuerda, enana." – La halcón disintió con la cabeza. – "Ahora va a decir que sería más feliz si las tres nos estuviéramos besuqueando con todo y lengua."

– "Y sin ropa alguna." – Agregó la irlandesa.

– "Ahora estoy contenta porque me conocen perfectamente." – Reí. – "Pero les aseguro que todo eso sucederá."

– "Cuando los cerdos vuelen, araña." – Aseveró la estadounidense.

– "¡Ah, qué bonito!" – Exclamó Papi. – "¡Suu, mira!"

Alzando la vista a donde el añil pulgar de la pajarita señalaba, atisbamos un pequeño biplano monoplaza color rojo llevando un enorme banner publicitario en la cola. El anuncio, con las letras más chillonas y claras, leía ' _El Demente Emporio del Orco Loco – Rebajas hasta del 99%_ ', y mostraba la caricatura del liminal aludido, que guardaba mucho parecido con el porcino piloto al mando, fácilmente visible desde la cabina sin cubrir del avión. Mientras el aeroplano se alejaba en el horizonte, con el sonido del aspa produciendo un languideciente eco alrededor, mi condescendiente sonrisa se mantenía en su cenit. Al mismo tiempo, contemplaba de reojo a Cetania y la gota de sudor que le recorría desde la frente hasta la circunferencia de sus mejillas.

Tal vez los orcos aún posean el estigma que el aumento en la participación de su estirpe en actividades ilícitas les otorgó, y es posible que yo tampoco tuviera una buena imagen de ellos. Empero, en ese momento, aquel liminal de porcunas facciones fue como un ángel de justicia divina que me concedió una esplendorosa victoria ante la rapaz. No dije nada, sencillamente disfruté de la fresca brisa que meneaba las hojas sueltas por el aire, formando fugaces torbellinos vegetales. Lala se mantenía igualmente callada, posiblemente debatiéndose entre alegrarse por ver a su rival comerse sus propias palabras, o preocuparse de que el aforismo de la castaña hubiera presagiado el desenlace que más me favorecía.

El calor del sol nunca se sintió tan bien.

– "Creo que ya deberíamos movernos." – Insté a las chicas. – "¿O quieren ver algo más? Tiempo actualmente sobra."

– "Ya que lo mencionas, tengo curiosidad en visitar el santuario dedicado a la diosa Benzaiten." – Contestó la dullahan. – "Se encuentra ahí, rodeado del estanque Shinobazu."

– "Uhm, ella era una de las Siete _Kamis_ de la Fortuna, ¿no?" – Preguntó la americana. – "¿Por qué el interés, azulosa?"

– "La deidad es representada generalmente con una serpiente blanca, que trae buena fortuna a quien sueñe con ésta." – Respondió la segadora. – "Aunque no era de albugíneas escamas, hoy soñé con una sierpe pequeña. Los Abismales no creemos en los panteones mortales, pero la idea detrás del folklore instiga mi curiosidad."

– "Quizás sea una señal, enana." – La castaña estiró su cuerpo. – "Yuuko me confesó que un día ella soñó que volaba junto a una bandada de aves a través del Pacífico. Ese mismo día, Smith la asignó como mi casera. Qué coincidencia, ¿cierto?"

– "El Abismo tenga piedad." – Expresó la irlandesa. – "Un presagio de mal agüero que se hace realidad."

– " _Kiss my peachy ass, pipsqueak._ " – La halcón le sacó la lengua. – "¿Qué hay de ti, flaca? ¿Has tenido tales premoniciones oníricas?"

– "El día antes de los atentados, mi visita a los reinos de Morfeo se transformó en un escape de los dominios de Fobétor. Es decir, tuve una pesadilla." – Afirmé. – "Soñé con un espantoso tornado, negro como la noche más oscura. Giraba amenazadoramente frente a mí, el torbellino elevando escombros y perforándome los tímpanos con la horrísona cacofonía, pero sin moverse de su sitio. Sólo éramos aquel inicuo remolino y yo, pero sentía que en algún momento, yo debería saltar adentro… o él mismo me absorbería."

– "Funesto augurio de lo que desgraciadamente se tornaría real." – Opinó la nativa del Éire. – "Nunca me contaste sobre tan peculiar vaticinio, _A chuisle_."

– "Porque no era la primera vez que sucedía, querida." – Respondí, sonriendo para calmarle. – "Estoy segura que ese impetuoso embudo de aire era meramente una manifestación de mis temores internos girando alrededor de la incertidumbre del futuro. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a estos. Tranquila, que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, la nidhögg ha reemplazado al tornado en mis pesadillas."

– "Y al menos sabes que a esa puedes vencerla." – Dijo la falconiforme. – "No olvides soñar con esta pajarita, para que te ayude."

– "Ah, por eso no se preocupen, lindas, que ustedes son las estrellas indiscutibles de todas mi fantasías nocturnas." – Aseguré, sonriendo pícaramente. – "Les daría detalles, pero hay niños presentes."

– "Eres incorregible, cazadora." – La peliblanca disintió con la cabeza. – "Por cierto, ¿dónde están las pequeñas?"

Hallamos nuestra respuesta al ver al dúo plumas-gelatina transformado en líderes de su propio desfile. Por alguna razón, las chiquillas habían logrado amasar su pequeño ejército de gatos, y ahora los felinos las seguían casi ordenadamente. Ver a las niñas formar su trenecito de mininos era una imagen bastante tierna, y apremió que todos los presentes inmortalizaran el momento con las fotográficas lentes. Empero, el hechizo se quebró de inmediato cuando se reveló que la razón de la gatuna escolta se debía a que Suu llevaba el cadáver aplastado de una ardilla en una de sus gruesas botas para lluvia, aún fresco, naturalmente atrayendo la atención del peludo séquito cuadrúpedo.

Después de dispersar a esos sacos de pulgas maulladores, y haber lavado el calzado de la limo en un baño cercano, aprovechando también para un vistazo rápido al monumento del _Shōgitai_ , emprendimos nuestra caminata hacia el templo de la deidad budista. Atravesamos la calle que lleva al lugar, en medio de uno de los entronques más populares del lugar, lleno de coloridos edificios y demás atracciones que capturaban la atención de las niñas. Luego de cumplirles a esas dos el capricho de tomarse una foto junto a un par de arbustos con forma de panda, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Recorrimos la vía que lleva hasta el edificio. Como dijo Lala, había sido construido en una pequeña península en medio del estanque Shinobazu, cuyas aguas estaban ocultas tras la tupida capa de verdes lirios y lotos que lo tapizaban. Ya que era invierno, las flores aún no hacían su purpúrea aparición, pero los insectos revoloteaban con total libertad entre las hojas. Había una sección del estanque donde los cormoranes solían anidar, pero en esa época del año habían emigrado a lugares más cálidos. Subiendo las escaleras que llevan a la entrada, nos encontramos una agradable sorpresa de casi dos metros de alto, contemplando la enorme caja de donaciones.

– "¡Amanda-nee, eres tú!" – Corrió a saludarla la jubilosa Papi. – "¡Hola, hola!"

– "¡Ah, _bonjour_ , Papi-chan, Suu-chan!" – Sonrió la minotauro, agachándose para abrazarlas. – "No las veía desde la fiesta. ¿Qué cuentan, pequeñas?"

– "¡Venimos a ver el Museo de Nietas Censurables!" – Replicó la arpía.

– "Ciencias Naturales." – Corrigió la limo.

– "¡Sí, eso! ¡Dicen que hay dinosaurios, y quiero verlos! ¡Venimos con Aria-nee y sus novias!"

– "Futuras esposas, Papi." – Le dije, acercándonos. – " _Guten Morgen_ , Amanda."

– "Buenos días." – Saludaron también las demás.

– " _Bonjour_ , chicas. Gusto en verlas nuevamente." – La francesa reverenció. – "¿Futuras esposas? ¿Acaso ya se planean casar las tres?"

– "Ja, ni en los sueños de esta araña ambiciosa, vaquita." – Contestó la americana. – "¿Qué haces tan solita por aquí?"

– "Recorriendo el parque, como ustedes. Pero no estoy sola; este lugar es demasiado hermoso para disfrutarse por una sola persona." – Dilucidó. Señaló detrás de nosotras. – "Oh, ahí vienen."

Volteándonos nos encontramos con el casero de la minotauro, Roberto, caminando hacia nuestra dirección. Sin embargo el soldado mexicano cargaba algo que no esperábamos. Con un larga cola escamosa, del mismo color carmesí que su cabello, vistiendo una pijamita rosa y llevando un chupete en la boca, una bebé lamia residía entre la cuna que formaban los brazos del militar. Tan pronto nos vio, el latino nos saludó, y las niñas, mesmerizadas por la lindura de la infante ofidia, corrieron a recibirle. Dándonos los saludos habituales, la chiquilla se convirtió en el foco de atención de nuestro grupo. La francesa la cargó en brazos, con la niña mirándonos con curiosidad con sus dorados ojos.

– "Qué cosita tan mona. Dan ganas de llevársela a casa." – Dijo Cetania, acariciando su cara con sus plumas. – "¿Cómo se llama?"

– "Aki." – Respondió la bovina. – "Igual que ' _aka_ ' (rojo). Es un nombre simple, pero creemos que le queda perfectamente."

– "Opino lo mismo. Y parece agradarle, ¿cierto, Aki?" – Fue el turno de Lala, mimando uno de sus cachetitos. – "¿Qué edad tiene?"

– "Cinco meses, pero es bastante inteligente para ser tan joven." – Afirmó García. – "¿Pueden creer que en ocasiones me dice papá, o mamá a Amanda?"

– "Los liminales deben madurar rápido para sobrevivir. Por eso en Sparassus aprendemos a usar armas desde los cinco años." – Comenté, sonriéndole a la pareja. – "¿Cuándo la adoptaron?"

– "Oh, no, no la hemos adoptado." – Se apresuró a aclarar la gala, sonrojada. – "Sólo la cuidamos por hoy. Es decir, Robbie y yo ni siquiera…"

– "Está bien, era broma." – Desestimé con la mano. – "Estoy segura que ustedes primero le darían una hermanita a esta cosita linda, para que no se sienta tan sola."

– "P-p-pero…"

– "Ay, ya déjate de payasadas, flaca." – La rapaz me dio un golpecito. – "Y bueno, ¿cómo terminaron a su cargo? ¿Su madre se los pidió como un favor o algo así?"

– "Bien, eso…" – Musitó Roberto, viendo con expresión dudosa a su compañera. – "Amanda, ¿qué tal si llevas a las niñas a ver el resto del estanque detrás del templo?"

– "Ah, claro, buena idea." – Le respondió la mencionada, apresurándose. – "Vengan, pequeñas, veamos a los botes. Son muy bonitos."

Con ellas dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera, quedamos a solas con el soldado. Nos acomodamos en un lugar bajo la sombra de los árboles (no había bancas), y él suspiró, mirando al cielo despejado.

– "En primera, déjenme felicitarlas por lo que ustedes hicieron en Okayado. Amanda, yo; incluso algunos elementos de BrutalCorp; todo el mundo está sorprendido de su hazaña." – Afirmó Roberto, sonriendo. – "¿La prensa no ha invadido su privacidad aún? ¿O ya están acostumbradas?"

– "Sorprendentemente nadie nos ha siquiera saludado." – Repliqué. – "Incluso cuando andamos vestidas de esta manera. Ha pasado más de una semana, pero esperaba que al menos alguien nos reconociera."

– "La gente de las grandes ciudades no suele ser muy comunicativa, compañeras." – Aseguró García. – "Viven de prisa, estresadas, sin mucho tiempo para preocuparse por los acontecimientos que están fuera de su control. ¿Un dragón gigante casi destruye la urbe? Ni modo, mañana hay trabajo. No es que pasen desapercibidas, es sólo que la vida no se detiene por nada ni nadie."

– "Eso es en parte un alivio, odiaría tener que cuidarme cada vez que salgo de casa para evitar a los paparazzi." – Opinó la estadounidense. – "Y no es que realmente no interese la fama mediática; sabemos que lo verdaderamente importante es mantener la paz."

– "Correcto. Como la que disfrutamos en este momento." – Él miró hacia los lirios y lotos del lago. – "Esa tranquilidad es como el agua; hermosa, diáfana, pero propensa a alterarse con facilidad, especialmente por cosas que no siempre vemos a simple vista. Nosotros somos la vegetación que la cubre, manteniendo la apariencia exterior de calma. Sé que es una metáfora débil, pero se entiende."

– " _Scheisse_." – Dije, cruzándome de brazos. – "¿Entonces sólo somos una fachada?"

– "Estos lirios y lotos de vez en cuando ustedes florecen, recordándole al mundo la belleza que reside a su alrededor." – Injirió la dullahan, observando una paloma volar en el cielo. – "Son parte de un ecosistema complejo que ofrece alimento y albergue para diferentes especies que han hecho el lugar su hábitat. Sin estas plantas, muchos peces e insectos perderían una gran fuente de oxígeno, haciendo peligrar a las aves y otros animales que dependen de ellos para subsistir. Esa aparentemente capa superficial es pieza intrínseca de la forma de vida del lago, y posee una importancia que no puede ser subestimada."

Siempre me sentiré orgullosa de la capacidad de mi irlandesa para interpretar y formular tales alegorías.

– "Exactamente. Bien dicho, Lala." – Sonrió el mexicano. – "Y ahora, los indefensos, como Aki, dependen de personas como nosotros más que nunca."

– "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, _Unteroffizier_?" – Cuestioné.

– "Cierto, a eso iba. Disculpen por divagar, no es un tema bonito para recordar." – Exhaló. – "En realidad, Amanda y yo encontramos a la lamia cerca de un callejón trasero, mientras salíamos del Club Deportivo Kobold. La habían abandonado."

– " _Meine göttin…_ " – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Pero hemos estado en el gimnasio, es un área bastante concurrida, en medio de la ciudad. ¿Cómo es que pudieron dejarla ahí?"

– "Era un lugar poco transitado, casi oculto. Y con la lluvia que imperaba, casi nadie estaba en las calles." – Explicó Roberto. – "Entonces, escuché el leve sonido de un distante plañir. Creí que era mi imaginación o una ilusión del torrencial, pero mi curiosidad me llevó a acercarme, comprobando que era un llanto bastante real. La descubrimos ahí, envuelta en una manta rosada; mojada, hambrienta, y temblando de frío. A Amanda se le partió el corazón… a mí me acrecentó la bilis del coraje."

– "Incluso el simplemente escucharlo produce un efecto similar." – Expresó la segadora, haciendo mohín de disgusto. – "¿Qué sucedió después?"

– "Nos apresuramos a comprar un biberón y demás en una tienda cercana. Luego, tomamos un taxi que nos llevara lo más prontamente a casa." – Dilucidó el militar, tallando su sien. – "Estaba tan furioso que casi me peleo con el chofer. No estaba dentro de mí, me pareció lo mayor infamia de todas. Afortunadamente, la niña se calmó y pasó la noche en compañía nuestra. Amanda fue la heroína de esa noche, devolviéndole la sonrisa a ese angelito inocente. Al final, terminé durmiendo en el sofá, con ella en brazos. Aún así, no cerré los ojos sin antes jurar que llevaría a la justicia a quienes se atrevieron a cometer tan execrable delito."

– " _Motherfuckers._ " – Masculló la castaña. – "Dime que reportaron el incidente a la policía y eventualmente encontraron a los irresponsables."

– "Le dimos el reporte a las autoridades. Desgraciadamente la suerte no nos sonríe en esta ocasión." – Replicó él, suspirando. – "Una cámara de vigilancia cercana logró esclarecer el paradero de sus progenitores. No quiero entrar en detalles, porque no deseo amargarme el día tan temprano, pero sólo diré que la mujer que trajo a la vida a esa niña tan hermosa, se extinguió bajo el resplandor de un cañón y su proyectil de 5.7 milímetros. Pero confío en que al final, se hará justicia."

– "Cuenta con nosotros para ello, Rob." – Aseveré. – "¿MON lo sabe?"

– "Fue a Smith precisamente quien le comunicamos el asunto, y MON ayudó en la investigación. Los malhechores resultaron ser personas buscadas por BrutalCorp, así que ahora son jurisdicción de la corporación." – Contestó. – "Eso no significa que ustedes no puedan cooperar de darse la oportunidad. Fue la ANP quien nos concedió la autorización para hacernos cargo en primer lugar, y ustedes son parte de ella."

– "Lo haremos con gusto, _Big Boy_." – Sonrió la arpía de Montana.

– "Se que así será. Gracias, chicas."

Seguramente era uno de los tantos asuntos que ocurrieron mientras nosotras convalecíamos en el hospital. Sé que Kuroko nos instó disfrutar de las vacaciones, pero las ganas de tomar las armas y cazar a esos miserables no faltaban.

– "¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto?" – Interrogué.

– "Justamente un día antes del incidente en Okayado. Identificamos a los malhechores al tercer día." – Replicó, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Es como si repentinamente todo el condenado mundo se viniera abajo. Y no creo que esto vaya a disminuir prontamente."

– "Hay que estar preparados." – La falconiforme me miró a los ojos. – "¿No lo crees, flaca?"

– " _Jawohl._ " – Asentí con la cabeza. – "Mi hermana tenía razón, hay que entrenar."

– "¿Tu hermana?" – Cuestionó García.

– "Oh, claro, aún no están enterados. Es tan irreal que parece bulo de Internet." – Reí tenuemente. – "Bien, para no alargar mucho el cuento, todo se resume en lo siguiente: mi madre vino a visitarme al hospital; mi padre, a quien jamás había conocido, nos encontró después de veinte años; y reveló que, para sorpresa de todos, Dyne y yo compartimos los mismos genes paternos."

– " _No la chingues._ " – Expresó incrédulo él, en su lengua natal. – "¿De verdad?"

– "Todas fuimos testigo de tan monumental confesión." – Injirió Lala. – "Pero aunque la descendiente de Hécate no lo tomó muy bien al principio, igual que la progenitora de _Mo chuisle_ , afortunadamente ambas están ya en mejores términos."

– "Quisimos invitarla hoy, pero ya conoces cómo es _Pepper_." – Agregó la rapaz. – "En estos momentos debe estar castigando a los blancos de la zona de tiro."

– "Me recuerda a cierta tarántula que conozco." – Comentó Roberto. – "Pero en serio, jamás hubiera esperado que ella y Jaëgersturm fueran parientes. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿cierto?"

– "Es el nombre del show, _Unteroffizier_." – Reí tenuemente. – "Nadie más aparte de la familia y MON lo saben."

– "Guarda el secreto por ahora, _Big Boy_." – Dijo la castaña. – "Luego la prensa nos acusará de nepotismo."

– "Igual que la política mexicana. Pero ustedes sí son honestas." – Rió ligeramente. Se tornó serio entonces. – "Por cierto, ¿es cierto lo que dicen las noticias? ¿Qué ella perdió…?"

– "Sí." – Afirmé, suspirando. – "Pero la ausencia de un globo ocular no la detuvo ni siquiera cuando la nidhögg continuó asediándonos. De ser una arachne, sería la sparassediana ejemplar."

– "Lo dices como si tú no lo fueras, flaca." – La americana me acarició la espalda. – "No por nada eres la nueva líder de MOE."

– "Ah, ¿incluso te ascendieron? Te estás _rayando_ , araña." – Silbó el mexicano. – "Reencontrar a tu familia, volverte una heroína, y encima de todo obtener el puesto principal. No, pos como decimos en mi tierra: _¡fierro, pariente!_ "

– " _Danke_. Simplemente soy una arachne que hace su trabajo, Rob." – Alcé la mirada. – "Ah, ya regresaron."

Amanda volvió con las niñas, acercándose después de que su compañero le confirmara que podía unirse nuevamente a la charla. Intercambiamos conversaciones triviales, y decidimos que ya que nos encontrábamos en un lugar sagrado, y que prácticamente somos ciudadanos japoneses, lo más natural era ofrecerle nuestros respetos a la deidad consagrada del santuario. Ciertamente continuábamos siendo extranjeros, pero era común que los visitantes realizaran tales rituales. Para personas como nosotros, con un panteón diferente al sintoísta o budista, era más bien una actividad para afianzar nuestros lazos sociales.

Seguimos el protocolo habitual: usamos el recipiente con agua y cucharones de madera para 'purificarnos', como dicta la tradición; arrojamos una moneda dentro del _saisen-bako_ (la caja de donaciones), escuchando el retintín del metal crear un diminuto eco dentro del recipiente; jalamos la gruesa cuerda para anunciar a los dioses de nuestra presencia; reverenciamos y aplaudimos dos veces, dando nuestros silentes respetos a los _kamis_. Después de eso, compramos _emas_ , que son pequeñas plaquitas de madera donde escribimos nuestros deseos y los colgamos cerca del templo. Eventualmente, estos llegarán a las deidades en eventos donde las _emas_ son quemadas en eventos sagrados, liberándolas del mundo mortal.

Jamás se desea algo para sí mismo, especialmente dinero, ya que los dioses no harán caso a alguien tan egoísta. Ergo, el mío fue que la fortuna, lo que representaba la gran Benzaiten, le sonriera a mi familia y amigos. Podía estar segura que Amanda y Roberto desearon lo mismo para la pequeña Aki. Con el ritual terminado, nos compramos _omamoris_ , que son pequeñas bolsitas que actúan como amuletos. Había de muchos para elegir, incluyendo algunos con llamativas figuras de personajes animados; eso no disminuía su valor sagrado.

Nuestros amigos se hicieron con unos para asegurar el bienestar familiar, mientras las chicas y yo elegimos uno para atraer la buena fortuna. Las niñas (incluso la bebé) eligieron uno para tener felicidad, simple y llana. Ahí, y como acto de amistad (y porque sabía la reacción que obtendría), les entregué dos más al mexicano y la francesa.

– "Tengan, compañeros." – Se los di en la mano. – "Perfectos para los dos."

– "Oh…" – Expresó la minotauro. – "V-vaya…"

Eran amuletos con las imágenes de los farallones de Meoto Iwa, dos grandes rocas unidas por una _shimenawa_ (soga sagrada), mejor conocidos como 'Las Rocas Casadas', consideradas como un símbolo de la unión entre Izanami e Izanagi, los dioses creadores en la religión sintoísta. Debido a ello, también son el símbolo predilecto del matrimonio. Naturalmente, al entender el significado de tales talismanes, ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato, riendo nerviosamente. Agradeciendo ellos el gesto, y yo guiñándoles, proseguimos nuestro camino.

– "¿Así que vinieron a ver el zoológico?" – Comentó la halcón, con Suu en hombros. – "Ya van dos con éste. Se volverá su ritual personal el ver a los animales."

– "Una se acostumbra a lidiar con bestias." – Dijo sardónicamente Lala, mirando de soslayo a la falconiforme.

– "Y siempre nos salen con algo nuevo cada vez que los encontramos en uno." – Resumió la arpía, ignorando a la dullahan. – "Primero fue la prótesis, ahora es la pequeñita. Me preguntó qué será la próxima vez."

– "La invitación a la boda." – Bromeé. – "O el anuncio del primer bebé, si es que se apresuran."

– "Oh, vamos, Aria; no digas esas cosas." – Respondió una ruborizada Amanda, cargando a la lamia.

– "Y pensé que Valeria era la única que fastidiaría con eso." – El latino giró los ojos. – "Nos gusta el zoológico porque después de estar rodeado de edificios y demás constructos artificiales, un poco de naturaleza siempre hace bien al alma. Además, estamos seguros que Aki lo disfrutará."

– "Nosotras también queremos ir." – Habló Papi, en hombros de la irlandesa. – "Pero Aria-nee dice que el museo es más interesante."

– "Otro día, Papi, ya te lo dije." – Injerí. – "Obtendremos nuestros salarios y tendremos más dinero para recorrer más lugares."

– "¿Lo prometes?"

– "Con el dedo chiquito." – Le mostré el meñique. – "Si no, que se muera Smith."

– "¿Y qué esa pelirroja cerebro-podrido la reemplace?" – La americana levantó la ceja. – "No gracias, me quedo con la bruja original."

– "No sería tan ma-¡Auch!" – Me quejé al sentir un codazo en mi costado. – " _¡Spatzi!_ "

– "No arruines tan bello día mencionando pestíferos cadáveres reanimados, descendiente de Arachne." – Conminó la nativa del Éire, señalando a su derecha. – "Sólo por eso, deberás saldar tu deuda trocando mi perdón por una de esas aves antárticas de juguete, disponibles en aquel puesto."

– "Un peluche para mí también." – Se unió Cetania, tajante. – "Y con tu propio dinero."

– "¡Ay, qué bonitos pingüinitos!" – Exclamó Papi. Pronto, ella y Suu jalaron de mi uniforme. – "¡Aria-nee, cómpranos uno! ¿Sí, sí, sí?"

– "¿Es en serio?" – Protesté. – "¿Sólo por decir que una agente experimentada como Zoe no sería mala sustituta de Smith?"

– "¡Y volviste a mencionar a ese saco de gusanos!" – Bufó la rapaz. – "¡Sólo por eso me comprarás también la ballenita!"

– "¡No se vale!" – Miré hacia la dirección del militar. – "¡Rob, ayúdame aquí!"

– "Creo que Aria tiene razón, chicas. Bina sería una excel-" – García se detuvo en seco al sentir la intimidante mirada de su bovina compañera sobre él. – "Q-quiero decir, me parecen que son peluches a buen precio. Y no hay nada de malo en consentir a tus novias, ¿verdad?"

Era una batalla de dos contra tres (seis, si contamos que las niñas, incluso Aki, se unieron); una victoria imposible. El mexicano y yo claudicamos y, escuchando a nuestras carteras llorar por la pecuniaria carestía, tuvimos que apaciguar a nuestras acompañantes haciéndonos con esos condenados peluches. Casi todos mis ahorros se esfumaron en aquellos animales, y para colmo eran viles imitaciones chinas. De la Madrid no se fue incólume, y también tuvo que desembolsar de su salario para regalarle una ofrenda de paz a la francesa y la pequeña lamia. Sí, seremos militares con años de entrenamiento y experiencia en las letales artes bélicas; pero no somos sino carne de cañón cuando se trata de enfrentar a nuestras dictatoriales domadoras.

Al menos ellas estaban contentas.

– "Mira lo que mamá Aria nos compró, pequeña." – La irlandesa jugaba con la lamia. – "¿Cuál crees que posee más beldad? ¿El pingüino o la ballena?"

– "¡Baba!" – Balbuceó la bebé.

– "Correcto, la respuesta es ambos."

– "Eso es trampa, enana. No le inventes palabras a la bebita." – Comentó la halcón, sacudiendo un peluche frente a la infante. – "A ver, Aki, ¿quién es más bonita? ¿Yo o Pitufina?"

– "Mmm…" – La ofidia pareció meditarlo. – "¡Baba!"

– "Eso es: Cetania." – Proclamó la emplumada, jactanciosa. – "Qué niña tan lista eres."

– "¿Quién es la tramposa ahora, incordio alado?"

– "No lo dije yo, lo dijo la niña." – Aseguró la arpía. – "Probemos de nuevo, para que te quede claro. A ver, Aki, ¿quién es la más fea?"

– "¡Bwa-aba!"

– "Exacto, es Lala." – La rapaz le dio un beso en la frente. – "¿Lo ves? Los niños siempre dicen la verdad."

– "Eres una idiota, peste alada." – Acotó la peliblanca. – "Y no le des ósculos, que le pegarás alguna infección cutánea."

– "Ya está vacunada." – Dijo Amanda, riendo nerviosamente por las tonterías de esas dos. – "Uhm, ¿quieren cargarla?"

– " _Damn_ , lástima que no tengo mis manos postizas, o con gusto aceptaría." – Exhaló la castaña. – "No se la des a esta chaparra, tendrá pesadillas con esa cara de mono rabioso."

– "Farfulla, hija de Electra, que tu rostro es más repugnante que contemplar el semblante de un _shoggoth_." – Aseveró la Abismal, tomando a la serpientita. – "Ah, es tan suave. Posee una blandura que rivaliza con estos muñecos afelpados. Y ligera, considerando su longitud."

– "Al principio creímos que estaba desnutrida, pero las lamias en sí pesan poco hasta que comienzan a producir proteínas en sus músculos, para erguirse." – Dilucidó la francesa, sacando un biberón de su bolso. – "He cuidado bebés desde que era joven, pero nunca lamias. Ha sido toda una experiencia para mí y Robbie."

– "Tu experiencia te ha servido, ella luce muy feliz." – Comentó la dullahan, agarrando el recipiente. – "Gracias. Estas pequeñas y frágiles criaturas impactan nuestras vidas en más de una manera, ¿cierto?"

– "Ni que lo digas." – La minotauro sonrió. – "A pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo de conocerla, Aki ha sido un cálido rayito de sol para ambos."

Mientras las chicas continuaban platicando, y las niñas se entretenían admirando sus peluches, yo y García observábamos satisfechos tan pacíficas escenas.

– "Somos afortunados, _Unteroffizier_." – Opiné, acomodando mi bufanda. – "Tenemos todo lo que un par de soldados pueden pedir en la vida. Sólo hace falta volverlo oficial, ¿no es verdad?"

– "Je, sé a lo que te refieres." – Rió tenuemente. – "Es lo mismo que me dice Valeria todo el tiempo."

– "Ella es tu hermana, ¿cierto?" – Pregunté. – "Recuerdo que mencionaste en la fiesta que ella era arquitecta."

– "Correcto; funge como superintendente o directiva de la compañía, según sea el caso." – Asintió él – "Ella misma ha supervisado algunas construcciones en la ciudad, mucho antes que yo me mudara al país."

– "Uhm, ya veo." – Le hice ademán de que se acercara. – "Roberto, ¿sería posible que Valeria pueda auxiliarme con un asunto privado?"

– "¿Qué tenías en mente?"

– "Bueno, estuve meditándolo ayer, bajo el manto de las estrellas." – Me recargué en una balaustrada, viendo el lago. – "Eventualmente llegará el día en que un fastuoso anillo de compromiso decore los dígitos de las personas que amo. Ergo, el buscar un techo acogedor para las tres será imperativo. Ya que ella sabe del tema, y lleva viviendo más tiempo que tú o yo aquí, dime: ¿crees que ella podría ayudarme a encontrar una buena casa?"

– "Entiendo. Bien, en primera te felicito por querer prepararte para tan importante paso." – Afirmó con una sonrisa. – "En segunda, bueno, estás de suerte, porque ella suele tratar el asunto de bienes raíces junto con mi madre. Desconozco cuándo esté libre, ya que actualmente está ocupada con la planeación de unos proyectos, pero podría preguntarle. ¿Estarás libre estos días?"

– "Sí, tengo vacaciones hasta el año nuevo."

– "Bueno, entonces te daré su número." – Tomó su celular. – "Le diré que deseas comunicarte con ella, así sabrá que eres tú. En estos momentos debe estar fuera, pero podrías consultarla en la tarde. Ahí te va."

– " _Sehr gut._ " – Le sonreí, recibiendo la información. – "Te agradezco la ayuda, Rob, de verdad. Cuando llegue el día especial, a ti y Amanda les reservaré los mejores asientos. ¿Vendrán?"

– "Si yo te hiciera la misma pregunta, ¿qué responderías, compañera?"

– "Que depende de qué tan bueno esté el pastel."

– "En ese caso…" – Miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose que estuviéramos solos. – "Bina saldría bailando de éste en la despedida de soltero. ¿Qué tal?"

– "Resérvame la primera mordida entonces."

– "Segunda. Es mi idea, después de todo."

– "Yo la vi primero, _Unteroffizier_. Y como líder de MOE, tengo mayores privilegios."

– "¿Mitad y mitad?"

– "¿Y si la clonamos? Una para cada uno."

– "¿Y por qué sólo una?"

– "Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma."

Ambos nos echamos a reír. Dándole la mano y agradeciéndole nuevamente por cooperar con la planeación de mi futuro, los dos nos reunimos con las demás. Era momento de separarnos, pero no me iría sin antes llevarme un buen recuerdo de la ofidia más tierna que haya conocido. Lo siento por la pequeña Ami, la sobrina de Miia; sus doradas escamas fueron superadas por la ternura de una congénere más joven.

– "¿Puedes decir mi nombre, culebrita?" – Le repetía a la lamia, sosteniéndola encima de mí. – "Soy Aria."

– "¡Baba!" – Contestó la chiquilla.

– "No, Aria. Repítelo: A-ri-a."

– "Es muy pequeña para eso, flaca." – Instó la rapaz. – "Al menos no te dijo fea, como Haruhiko."

– "No compares a esta angelita con ese demonio del averno, _Süsse_." – Volví a ver a la serpiente pelirroja. – "Vamos, Aki: Aria, dime Aria."

– "A…" – La aludida abrió la boca.

– "Eso, empiezas bien."

– "Aba."

– "Cerca, pero aún lejos." – Señalé a Amanda. – "Dime, ¿quién es ella?"

– "¡Mama!"

– "Eso, es tu mamá. ¡Bravo!" – La felicité. Ella rió, y la minotauro se sonrojó. – "¿Y esa guapura azul de allá?"

– "¡Ala!"

– "¡ _Das ist gut_! ¡Eres muy lista, Aki!" – La congratulé de nuevo. Su mueca de alegría es contagiosa. – "Ahora, dilo: Aria."

– "A…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Al…"

– "Ya casi~"

– "A… ¡ACHÚ!"

Y así es como recordé que no les dicen mocosos por nada.

Limpiándome la suciedad que el pequeño estornudo de la poiquiloterma regó por todo mi semblante, yo y la familia nos despedimos de la pareja. Ellos tomaron dirección al zoológico, y nosotras el lado contrario, hacia el museo. Fue una caminata relativamente corta, donde pudimos seguir disfrutando de la dicotómica unión entre el paisaje natural del bosque en medio de la bulliciosa jungla de asfalto. Finalmente, saliendo de la sombra de los árboles, el resplandor de Helios iluminó majestuosamente el enorme edificio que se cernía sobre nosotras, con la bandera del sol naciente ondeando al compás de la suave brisa.

Era una fachada exteriormente poco llamativa desde nuestra terrenal perspectiva, pero el verdadero tesoro podía apreciarse desde el aire, donde su estructura, reminiscente a la de un aeroplano, brillaba en todo su glauco esplendor. Además, acompañando a la vista tan regular de la arquitectura, a ambos lados del edificio yacían dos enormes estatuas que eran el centro de muchas fotografías en un lugar ya de por sí rodeado de maravillas visuales. A la derecha, una locomotora de vapor del siglo XX les daba la bienvenida a los visitantes; toda una hermosa representante del progreso del transporte.

De lado izquierdo, y la exhibición que se volvió de mis favoritas, era la enorme estatua a tamaño real de una ballena azul, con todos sus treinta metros de longitud recreadas a exquisita perfección. Era una suerte que las niñas quisieran también una foto con el rorcual, así no me sentiría solita al ser retratada por las cámaras de las chicas. No podía evitarlo, las ballenas representan la majestuosidad que una soldado como yo siempre deseó. Pagando nuestros boletos (y recurriendo a un par de mentiritas blancas sobre la edad real de las pequeñas, para ahorrar dinero), nos internamos al lugar y tomamos unos folletos para guiarnos.

– "La cafetería y la tienda están en este piso, igual que el teatro _36-O_." – Mencionó Lala, leyendo el panfleto. – "Podríamos dejar los souvenirs y los alimentos para último."

– "Yep, estoy llena de por sí." – Acotó la arpía de presa. – "¿Visitaremos todas las salas en orden, o hay alguna que deseen ver primero?"

– "¡Quiero ver los dinosaurios!" – Injirió Papi, señalando los fósiles del folleto. – "Pero, también quiero ver al perrito Hachiko."

– "¡Woof!" – Ladró Suu.

– "Los dinos están en la Galería Global, Papi, en el otro edificio." – Le dije. – "Este edificio está dedicado a la historia japonesa, pero aquí también hay fósiles, en el tercer piso. Tranquilas, que recorreremos todo el lugar. Y será en orden, para no perdernos de nada."

– "¿Qué dices del teatro _36O_ , flaca?" – Preguntó la castaña. – "Este mes están exhibiendo precisamente sobre dinosaurios."

– "Suena interesante, aunque sería al regreso." – Contesté, ajustando mi cinturón. – "¿Listas, guapas?"

– "Afirmativo." – La irlandesa guardó el panfleto. – "Vamos."

Luego de deleitarnos con el gigantesco péndulo de Foucault, un titán de veinte metros que servía para demostrar la rotación de la tierra, comenzamos el recorrido con la primera galería. Ésta estaba dedicada a aparatos de medición, como cronómetros antiquísimos, calendarios históricos e incluso sismógrafos. No era precisamente algo que nos asombrara, pero era un recordatorio de cómo las comodidades actuales, como mi reloj de pulsera multifunciones, partieron de tan ingeniosas ideas en la antigüedad. Y si bien nuestro interés era bajo, servía para familiarizarse con el funcionamiento del museo, como el uso de pantallas táctiles que detallaban la información de cada exhibición en cuatro lenguajes.

Ya que la otra sala estaba destinada a exhibiciones especiales, pero actualmente se hallaba bajo remodelación, subimos las escaleras al siguiente piso. Me alegraba que el edificio también haya sido adaptado para las extraespecies, con suficiente espacio para mi voluminoso cuerpo. Noté también que después de tres años a la declaración del Acta, la presencia de liminales era bastante común, así que las miradas de extraños se limitaban a fijarse en nuestra indumentaria, o simplemente en la singularidad de nuestro variopinto grupo. Claro que era de esperarse en un área tan transitada por turistas como Ueno, pero demostraba que la convivencia con los humanos estaba por buen camino, por mucho que los criminales y antropocéntricos inconformes intentaran separarnos.

En el segundo piso, entramos primero al ala sur, donde se desplegaba parte de fauna y flora del archipiélago japonés, y evidencia geológica de su evolución. Las niñas se divirtieron admirando la galería de animales nativos, mientras Lala observaba la hermosura de las flores, y Cetania curioseaba a los especímenes de diversas aves disecadas desplegadas. El ala norte fue de las más interesantes, porque presentaba la historia de los primeros habitantes del país, desde el Paleolítico hasta la era moderna. Había una selección de dioramas retratando diversas estampas de la evolución del hombre nipón, así como algunos fósiles humanos, algunos con más de 20,000 años de antigüedad, e incluso una tétrica momia de la era Tokugawa.

– "¡Cetania-nee, mira, mira!" – Exclamó Papi, jalando el ala de la halcón. – "¡Es Hachiko!"

– "Ah, qué lindo perrito." – Respondió la americana, acercándose a la exhibición. – "He escuchado mucho de este can, pero admito que desconozco su historia."

– "Era un perro encontrado por Hidesaburo Ueno, profesor en la Universidad de Tokio." – Explayó de repente Suu. – "Hachiko siempre se despedía de su amo en la estación Shibuya cuando éste se iba a trabajar, y de la misma manera, lo recibía al regresar. Así lo hizo, hasta que el profesor falleció repentinamente y jamás volvió. Hachiko, sin embargo, lo esperó fielmente en la estación, incluso si debía esperar nueve años hasta que finalmente sucumbiera al cáncer. La fama del can convirtió su nombre en sinónimo de lealtad, y posteriormente se alzaron estatuas en su honor y su amo en diferentes lugares el país."

– " _What a story._ " – Opinó sorprendida la falconiforme. – "¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso, limita?"

– "La guía." – Suu señaló la pantalla interactiva con su probóscide.

– "Je, aún así me sorprendiste. Eres una limo lista." – La castaña acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. – "¿Es éste el real?"

– "Sip, aquí dice que es el perrito en persona, disecado." – Injerí, leyendo el resto de la información. – "Incluso un simple cánido demuestra que los animales suelen ser más fieles a sus ideales que las personas."

– "Tú también eres bastante leal, _A chuisle_ , como todo buen soldado." – Me aseguró la dullahan, acariciando mi brazo. Entonces, lo pinchó. – "Incluso cuando tu atención se desvía hacia ciertos incordios alados."

– "La fidelidad no implica rechazar otras oportunidades, canosa." – Proclamó la castaña. – "El corazón es sabio."

– "¿Eso también aplica para occisas pelirrojas?"

– "Retiro lo dicho."

– "¿Creen que…?" – Habló la arpía azul, con ojos temblorosos. – "¿Creen que Hachiko se haya reunido de nuevo con su dueño, en la otra vida?"

– "Estoy segura que sí, Papi." – La reconfortó la irlandesa, hincándose a su lado. – "Los animales suelen poseer almas más puras, y el indeleble amor que él le tenía a su amo es prueba irrefutable de ello. Puedes confiar en que ambos se encuentran felizmente reunidos en el Más Allá, disfrutando de su compañía en la eternidad."

– "¿De verdad?"

– "Por supuesto. Confía en mí." – La peliblanca le sonrió. – "Soy una dullahan."

Las palabras de la Abismal le devolvieron la fulgurante sonrisa a la joven emplumada de inmediato. Podría pensarse que Lala declaró aquello sólo para disipar las preocupaciones de la niña, pero no dudaba en la palabra de una segadora del Inframundo; confiaba en que sus afirmaciones eran completamente ciertas. Con Papi y Suu despidiéndose del disecado Hachiko, ascendimos hacia el tercer piso. Tomamos el ala sur, dedicada a la naturaleza de la nación. Desde insectos, peces, tiburones pequeños y calamares, hasta esos horribles isópodos que parecen salidos de la literatura Lovecraftiana, era una galería llamativa, principalmente de la fauna marina.

– "Mira, flaca." – Me llamó la falconiforme. – "Ese cangrejo tiene patas tan largas como las tuyas."

– "Esos solían atraparlos las sirenas pescadoras en Weidmann." – Comenté. – "Viven en zonas profundas, y son escasos, pero nunca llegué a probar alguno. Se los vendían a los potentados como un fino y raro manjar a precios elevados, igual que aquí. Jamás entendí la manía por esas cosas."

– "Ah, te comprendo, araña. En Montana uno de esos platillos raros son las criadillas, llamadas también 'caviar vaquero'. Son actualmente testículos de toro molidos con sal y pimienta."

– "Yuck." – Saqué la lengua. – "¿Los comiste alguna vez?"

– "Ugh, claro que no. Una vecina los solía preparar con los de búfalos cazados, y olían a mil rayos. No quiero imaginar el sabor." – Aseveró. – "Además, soy lesbiana; no tengo interés en meterme las bolas de nadie a la boca."

– "Bueno, al menos los crustáceos que he comido han estado sabrosos." – Suspiré. – "Pobre Pincitas, tan joven, inocente… y delicioso."

– "Uhm, eso me recuerda." – Injirió la irlandesa. – "Además de los langostinos, ¿alguna otra criatura marina que sea de tu agrado para consumir, _A chuisle_?"

– "Je, ¿planeas consentirme el estómago al volver, _Spatzi_? ¿A qué se debe tu curiosidad?"

– "Nunca tocas los platillos con pescado o calamar que hacen Kimihito o Miia, porque sé que no te gustan. Por el contrario, el pulpo siempre está en tu lista de mariscos favoritos." – Arguyó. – "Únicamente deseo asegurarme de no errar en tus gustos."

– "Me conoces bien, linda, me decanto por los pulpos." – Contesté. – "Aunque, te sonará extraño, pero al mismo tiempo me dan cosa."

– "¿No te agradan los octópodos?"

Suspiré, con un pequeño dejo de nostalgia.

– "Cuando era pequeña, me gustaba recorrer la playa que quedaba cerca de mi casa, cazando los cangrejitos que solían recorrer el litoral y esconderse en las rocas submarinas." – Expliqué. – "Los solía atrapar en una cubetita y luego soltarlos después de admirarlos. Incluso les hacía castillos de arena para que vivieran ahí, pero difícilmente se quedaban."

– "Aww, qué tierna, flaquita." – Expresó la rapaz.

– "Sí, bueno, en una ocasión intenté seguir a uno particularmente escurridizo que se refugió en una pequeña cueva." – Dilucidé. – "Metí la mano para tomarlo, cuando sentí algo pegajoso rodear mi extremidad. Rápidamente la saqué de aquella oquedad, descubriendo para mi disgusto que un condenado pulpo, negro como una trinchera abisal, se mantenía aferrado a mi brazo con sus ocho tentáculos, e intentaba morderme con el pico de su boca a través de mi quitina."

– "¿Insertaste tu brazo sin pensar que algo podría estar dentro?" – Interrogó la dullahan.

– "Lo sé, era una niña idiota." – Encogí los hombros. – "En fin, el desgraciado molusco no tenía intención de soltarse por las buenas, y ese maldito pico seguía taladrándome, así que tomé mi cubeta y le pegué tan fuerte como podía, pero su cuerpo era tan maleable que parecía no tener efecto. Ya desesperada, y comenzando a sentir que me atravesaría la quitina, usé mis garras para atravesarle la cabeza, desparramando sus tripas cefálicas y tinta por todo mi cuerpo. Murió, pero sus ventosas continuaban adheridas a mí. Nunca olvidaré esa imagen ni el terror que sentí en aquel momento."

– "Me imagino. Todos viscosos y babosos; yuck." – Cetania tembló. – "¿Por eso te los comes ahora, flaca? ¿Para vengarte?"

– "Y porque son exquisitos en coctel y arroz." – Repliqué, riendo tenuemente. – "Recuerdo que cuando llegué a la oficina de inmigración de Okayado, había una escila esperando su turno, justo a mi lado. Preferí cederle mi lugar a una chica abeja, detrás de mí. Entre el susto que tuve niña y los mangas _hentai_ que he leído, los tentáculos me hacen sentir incómoda."

– "No son tan malas. Yo conocí varias cuando vivía en Hachijo-jima." – Comentó la castaña. – "Y al contrario de las cochinadas que lees, son bien educadas. Déjate esos prejuicios, flaca, que somos representantes del Acta."

– "Sea lo que sea, me quedo con sus versiones comestibles." – Encogí los hombros. – "Ya fue suficiente de hurgar mi pulposo pasado, sigamos."

Luego de admirar algunos meteoritos, tomar algunas fotos, y que Lala acompañara a las niñas al baño, nos dirigimos a la sala norte, la última del edificio. Apenas entramos fuimos recibidas por el majestuoso esqueleto reconstruido del _Futabasaurus suzukii_ , un plesiosaurio descubierto en la prefectura de Fukushima. El saurio extinto era sin duda la estrella de la sala, ya que también estaba presente una reconstrucción de sus fósiles al ser descubiertos, abiertos a que el público los tocara, además de los huesos reales, protegidos en recipientes transparentes. El dúo plumitas-gelatina no esperó a pasar sus alas y acuosos apéndices por la rugosa textura de la roca. Nosotras contemplábamos la gran galería de fósiles del ecosistema prehistórico.

– "¿Pueden creer que alguna vez los mares estuvieran poblados por estos monstruos?" – Expresó la estadounidense, admirando al enorme esqueleto. – "Y tú aterrorizada por un insignificante pulpito, flaca."

– "Ya me gustaría ver que ese pulpito te mordiera las nalgas, pajarraca." – Le repliqué. – "Además, estas lagartijotas no son nada comparadas con un mosasaurus, un megalodón, o incluso una jörmundgander actual. Y ni hablemos de la reptil que nos regaló estas cicatrices."

– "Aún así, son animales impresionantes. ¿Tú qué dices, enana?"

– "Estas criaturas titánicas palidecen junto a los inefables horrores que habitan en las inicuas profundidades de la ciudad sumergida." – Musitó la Abismal, circunspecta. – "Pero afortunadamente, yacen dormidas."

– " _Iä, Iä, Lorelei fhtagn…_ " – Oímos susurrar a Papi.

– "Hambre." – Dijo entonces Suu. – "Aria-nee, comida."

– "Claro, Suu." – Asentí. – "Vamos, equipo; tanto hueso seco me dio antojo de un helado."

– "Podemos ir al restaurante de la Galería Global." – Sugirió Lala.

– "Excelente idea, _Spatzi_." – Asenté mi cuerpo. – "Súbanse, niñas. Comeremos y veremos muchos más dinosaurios, ¿vale?"

– "¡¿En serio?!" – Preguntó una ilusionada arpía azul. – "¡Eeehhh!"

De un salto, las pequeñas se treparon a mi tórax secundario, y nos encaminamos hacia la salida hacia el edificio adyacente: la Galería Global, donde residían las mejores (en mi opinión) exhibiciones de todo el museo. Nos tomamos una pequeña desviación hacia la parte norte para admirar la lanzadera espacial Lambda 4S original, la cual pusiera el primer satélite japonés en órbita, en 1970. Tomándole una foto, ingresamos por la entrada que llevaba directo al restaurante estilo _mezzanine_. Ya que desconocíamos a qué hora regresaríamos a casa, y ya que estábamos ahí, decidimos comer algo ligero. El metabolismo de una liminal requiere más energías de todas maneras, y el olor de la cocina nos despertó el apetito nuevamente.

– "¡Aria-nee! ¡Quiero el pandita, el pandita!" – Me insistió Papi, señalando el menú. – "¡Lo quiero, lo quiero!"

– "¡Panda, panda!" – Se unió la limo.

– "Vale, vale, no me jalen el uniforme, que se arruga. Veamos…" – Le eché un vistazo a los platillos. Ahí, mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. – "¡Santa araña patona! ¡¿1,250 yenes por un condenado omelette?! ¡¿Pues de qué rayos son esos huevos?! ¡¿De dinosaurio?!"

– "Pero… el pandita…" – La arpía añil puso ojitos aguados. – "Por favor…"

– "Ay, ya, flaca, no seas tacaña." – La halcón me dio un golpecito en el hombro. – "Es más, yo pago. Total, tengo mucho ahorrado."

– "No intentes presumir tus ostentosas reservas crematísticas tan descaradamente, invasora capitalista." – Acotó la irlandesa. – " _A chuisle_ , me ofrezco a cubrir el importe de nuestros alimentos consumidos."

– "Ah, ah; nada de eso, vaquera." – La falconiforme la hizo petulantemente a un lado, negando con su dígito. – "Si no quieres que bombardeemos y le quitemos el petróleo a la aldea de Papá Pitufo, te sugiero hacerte a un lado, que esta americana trae los dólares rebosándole de la cartera."

– "No te dejes llevar por las ínfulas de la vanagloria, que la arrogancia será el talón de Aquiles de tu ínfimo orgullo."

– " _And no fucks were given that day._ " – La rapaz desestimó con el ala.

– "¿Entonces qué tal si también pagas lo nuestro, urraca altanera?"

– "Faltaba menos. ¡O, jo, jo!" – Rió insolentemente la castaña. – "Niñas, pidan lo que quieran, que la tía Cetania no es una marginada."

– "¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Cetania-nee!" – Las pequeñas le dieron un abrazo a la nativa de Montana. – "¡Entonces quiero al panda, y el helado de pandita, ¡no, que sean dos!, y el pastel de fresita, y…!"

– "Pastel de fresa, y suflé de queso. También una porción grande de milanesa de cerdo con curry, y té helado, por favor." – Ordenó la dullahan a la cajera, ya formada. – " _A chuisle_ , ¿qué pedirás?"

– "Filete _hambagu_ con arroz, y un ginger ale para tomar. Agrega pastel de fresitas." – Repliqué. – " _Süsse_ , ¿tú que deseas?"

– "Aprender a callar mi gran bocota." – Suspiró una arrepentida Cetania.

Con la segadora llevando la voz jactanciosa en su malévola risa ante tan dulce triunfo, nos sentamos a comer en el área abierta de la terraza. El clima era excelente, y aunque comenzaba a hacer más frío, era un ambiente agradable bajo los rayos del sol. La rapaz pidió pollo salteado con pan y una coca-cola, que le devolvieron un poco el ánimo luego de morderse su propia lengua presumida. La calidad de los platillos no justificaba el alto coste, pero tampoco sabían mal. Y mi filete tenía forma de huella de dinosaurio, con salsa de champiñones que le daban un toque jurásico. Las niñas ya habían extinguido a sus pandas con celeridad, yendo por el asalto hacia sus demás postres de frutas.

– "Desde que llegué aquí, me doy cuenta de lo caro que es vivir en una ciudad de este calibre." – Comentó la halcón, meneando su bebida. – "Ahora entiendo por qué la cultura enfatiza el trabajo sobre todo; no puedes sobrevivir si careces de plata."

– "Me pregunto cómo le hace Mio para poder ofrecer excelentes platos a precios tan asequibles." – Hablé yo, sonriéndole a la peliblanca. – "Claro que las cocineras tienen mucho que ver, pero una pensaría que por esa excelencia se cobraría más al público."

– "Si bien es justo que un servicio de buena categoría requiera de un importe mayor, lo cierto es que el prestigio verdadero está en mantener esa calidad al consumidor, sin necesidad de inflar el valor del producto ofrecido." – Arguyó Lala, apoyando el mentón en las manos. – "Buen trato y precios más bajos se traducen en mayor afluencia de comensales, y ésta se transforma en un más amplio esparcimiento de buena palabra por parte de los clientes. Ergo, el prestigio aumenta al tiempo que el público va en alza."

– "Mio misma se crió en una familia modesta, lejos de los excesos y la vanidad de la clase alta." – Comentó la estadounidense. – "El negocio de sus padres le enseñó que toda la parafernalia de los restaurantes caros no puede sustituir la calidad de un buen plato. Y los clientes te agradecen honestamente por tu buen trabajo, no porque la comida les costó una semana de salario."

– "Y nos permite a los simples mortales disfrutar de las viandas de los mismísimos dioses." – Reí tenuemente, sacando mi celular. – "¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste en trabajar en ese restaurante francés, _Spatzi_?"

– "Ignoro cuál sería mi situación laboral actual de no haber permutado mi decisión al último minuto. Mis superiores no serían tan benévolos como Mio, de eso no tengo duda." – Replicó la irlandesa. Entonces, sonrió a la falconiforme. – "Te sigo agradeciendo el hablar con tu casera para facilitar mi ingreso al _Aizawa_ , Cetania."

– " _You're welcome, Blueberry._ " – Asintió la aludida. Ahí volteó a verme. – "¿Uhm? ¿Qué haces, flaca?"

– "Le envío una foto nuestra a Dyne, para que no se sienta solita." – Alcé el teléfono. – "¡Digan whisky!"

– "¡Cerveza!" – Exclamó la rapaz.

– "Té." – Bromeó la dullahan.

– "¡Burp!" – Eructaron las niñas.

Ignoro qué reacción habrá tenido mi hermana al recibir tan disparatada estampa de nuestro grupo haciendo caras absurdas, pero esperaba que no me respondiera con amenazas de muerte por interrumpirla en su entrenamiento. No pregunté cómo estaba o si deseaba charlar; conocía bien a la empusa, la contestación sería un rotundo ' _No fastidies, Potato_ ' o similar. Pero no importaba que tan hosca se comportara, lo importante era que Nikos recordara que siempre contaría con una amorosa familia que piensa en ella. Guardando el teléfono y deglutiendo el resto de mi filete, resumimos el tour. Tomamos el elevador al primer piso, una enorme sala de tres exhibiciones que resguardaba una excelente sorpresa para las pequeñas.

– "¡Aria-nee, mira!" – Papi, tomada de mi mano, señaló hacia al enorme esqueleto central. – "¿Qué dinosaurio es ese?"

– "Es un Grandotesaurio." – Bromeé.

– "¿Y qué comía?"

– "Seguramente cereal Kiki Krispis con lechita para ser tan altote."

– "¿Y dónde vivía?"

– "En una mansión, porque en una casa no entra."

– "¿Y de qué familia era?"

– "De una tan pobre que quedaron en los puros huesitos del hambre."

– "¿Y si era tan grandote, por qué se murió?"

– "Fue arrollado por el coche de una Kurokosauria."

– "¿Y eres así de payasa todos los días, o sólo los miércoles?"

Eso último no provino de la arpía. Dándome la vuelta me encontré con una mujer de bruno cabello y seis globos oculares tan rojos como los míos. Su cuerpo invertebrado poseía una larga cola terminada en un prominente aguijón, sin contar las pinzas que sobresalían en el lugar donde yo tendría mis pedipalpos. Éstos hacían juego con sus brazos humanos, cubiertos de la misma dura quitina de su exoesqueleto. No era otra sino la serket amiga de Draco y el profesor Geber.

– "Hola, soy Aiur." – Se presentó la escorpiona, alzando la mano. – "Tal vez me recuerden de encuentros anteriores, como la plática en el Aizawa y la fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Cómo están?"

– "Ah, _Guten Morgen_ , Aiur." – Le ofrecí la mano. – "Estamos bien, gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

– "Me gustaría decir que en una meticulosa investigación respecto a la fauna del Jurásico tardío, pero en realidad estoy disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones." – Afirmó, estrechándola. – "Nada como contemplar titanes extintos para recodarse lo pequeñas que realmente somos en el mundo. Por supuesto, el mensaje sería más efectivo si aún rondarán por aquí."

– "No gracias, me gustan más de esta manera." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Los huesos no te persiguen, escupen fuego, o te intentan atravesar con sus garras."

– "Oh, claro, lo de Okayado..." – Reaccionó la quelicerada. – "De no ser por la abundancia de fuentes, creería que todo era una ingeniosa broma. En serio, ¿una nidhögg? Ustedes son las que deberían ser guardadas en el museo, para la posteridad. ¿Qué se siente ser _Dovahkiines_ reales?"

– "No hay juegos salvados ni magia de restauración en la vida real, por mucho que deseemos lo contrario." – Respondí, exhalando. – "Sé que es genial que hayamos recreado una batalla como las de _Skyrim_ , Aiur, pero no queremos hablar ahora de eso, ¿vale? Sólo el ver estos fósiles ya es suficiente para recordar el horror que vivimos."

– "De acuerdo, no era mi intención incomodarlas." – Asintió la serket. – "Bueno, ¿y qué hacen aquí? ¿Paseando con las chiquillas?"

– "Igual que tú, alacrancita, gozando de un bien ganado asueto." – Replicó la rapaz, ofreciendo su ala. – "Y hablando de escamosas, ¿dónde dejaste a Draco?"

– "En la cama, con treinta y dos." – Respondió, regresándole el saludo.

– "¿Cómo es que caben todos?"

– "Ay, ese chiste ya está viejo, plumífera." – Acotó Aiur, desestimando con la mano. – "Pero sí, el frío no es favorable para una criatura poiquiloterma. Ya fuimos con el doctor y le recetó unos días de reposo, así que se quedará con su madre, que está de visita. Menudas vacaciones, ¿no?"

– "Lamentamos el estado de su salud, y le deseamos una pronta recuperación." – Habló Lala, saludándole también. – "Aunque, si me permites expresar mi opinión personal, considero que su mejoría sería aún más pronta contigo a su lado."

– "Tranquila, chica azul, que esta visita es parte de ese preciso plan. Le llevaré unos cuantos recuerdos y varias fotografías" – Replicó la escorpiona. Se llevó las manos a la cadera – "Pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí y yo conozco el museo como el veneno de mi telson, ¿quieren que una sexy serket les dé un tour completo por el resto de la galería?"

– "Por supuesto, sería un placer." – Asentí. Entonces, hice ademán de mirar hacia los alrededores. – "¿Y dónde dices que está esa serk-¡Ay!"

– "Por payasa." – Contestó ella, habiéndome pinchado con una de sus pinzas. – "Por aquí, señoritas. Mantengan los brazos dentro del vehículo en todo momento. Personas frágiles de corazón y embarazadas deben consultar al médico antes de subirse. No introduzcan alimentos, y usen ropa interior limpia. ¡Victoria o Sovngarde!"

Y luego la payasa es una.

En la misma sala, Aiur nos presentó las exhibiciones con lujo de detalle, casi como si fuera una guía profesional. Después de despejarle la duda a las niñas respecto a la identidad del dinosaurio que se imponía en la plataforma central (un alosaurio, pariente menor del famoso T-Rex), nos explicó el video que se transmitía en la gigantesca pantalla que rodeaba al lugar, donde se resumía la evolución desde el cosmogénesis hasta nuestra era actual. Era inspirador ver a la escórpida tan absorbida al dilucidar sobre el pasado del planeta, especialmente los datos geológicos de las diversas rocas prehistóricas. Ese entusiasmo era prueba fehaciente de alguien que adoraba la futura profesión a la que se dedicaría una vez terminara sus estudios. Y no nos cobraba ni un centavo, que era lo mejor.

– " _Physeter macrocephalus_ , conocido comúnmente como cachalote." – Elucidaba la quelicerada, señalando el enorme esqueleto cetáceo en el techo. – "Con sus veintiún metros de longitud, veintiséis dientes de un kilogramo cada uno, y el cerebro más grande en todo el reino animal, este titán marino es el mayor carnívoro existente, exceptuando algunos liminales gigantes."

– "Pueden sumergirse hasta dos kilómetros de profundidad, y soportar la respiración hasta por noventa minutos, en busca de comida. Su metabolismo se ralentiza para permitir tan extendidas proezas." – Injerí yo. – "Son famosos por ser los depredadores por excelencia de los calamares gigantes, y con frecuencia portan las cicatrices de sus encarnizadas batallas con tales cefalópodos, realizadas comúnmente bajo la eterna oscuridad de la zona batipelágica."

– "Excelente, arañita. Muy bien." – Me congratuló Aiur, aplaudiendo tenuemente. – "¿Cómo sabes tanto?"

– "Es mi ballena favorita desde niña." – Encogí los hombros. – "Predadora máxima; imponente; resistente; guerrera imparable. Un aforismo viviente de lo que siempre he querido ser, ¿cómo no va a gustarme?"

– "Y porque querías mucho a Ballenita, tu peluche." – Agregó Papi. – "La vimos cuando tu mamá nos mostró el álbum de fotos. ¡Incluso comían juntas!"

– "Aww, qué ternura." – Expresó la serket. – "Dime que aún la tienes."

– "Mi abuela la desapareció un día que me fui a la escuela. Jamás la volví a encontrar." – Respondí, exhalando. – "Había muchos cachalotes de peluche en todo Sparassus y Japón, pero solamente una Ballenita. Espero se encuentre en un lugar mejor."

– "Descuida, _A chuisle_." – Lala me dio un beso en la mejilla. – "Quizás haya sido donada a otra familia, alegrándole el día a alguna afortunada pequeña, como lo hizo contigo."

– "Buscaremos ese peluchito hasta encontrarlo, ¿vale, flaquita?" – Cetania me dio uno en el otro cachete. – "No te deprimas, que no te queda."

– " _Danke_ , lindas, eso espero." – Emulé el ósculo en ambas. – "Lamento la interrupción, profesora Aiur. Continúe, por favor."

– "Ah, está bien, alemana. Me agrada saber que debajo de esa apariencia de fascista que te cargas, hay una buena persona." – Opinó la escorpiona, ofreciendo una sonrisa. – "Bien, si fijan ahora su atención hacia este pequeñín, notarán que es un _Paradoxides mureroensis_ , un trilobites que habitó los mares del Cámbrico medio, alrededor de hace…"

La sesión prosiguió su curso normal, con mis amadas tomadas de mi brazo, escuchando atentamente a nuestra quitinosa guía viviente parlar sobre los demás especímenes, aunque de vez en cuando se desviaba para hablar más sobre las propiedades de las rocas que resguardaban los fósiles que de los organismos contenidos en éstas. Cosas de geólogos. Ya finalizadas de recorrer la sala, llegó la hora de decidir si debíamos ascender a los dos pisos superiores, o visitar los tres subterráneos. Las pequeñas encontraron cautivadora la presentación de la quelicerada, y deseaban ver más fósiles bajo su mesmerizante narración, así que descendimos al piso inferior, donde se concentraban la galería de dinosaurios.

– "¡Un triceratops!" – Señaló una ensimismada Papi. – "¡Mira, Suu, es el de la película!"

– "¿Sabías que yo soy un dinosaurio, pajarita?" – Comentó Cetania.

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?"

– "La yankee tiene razón: científicamente, las aves son también dinosaurios, sólo que más chiquitos y con más plumas." – Injirió Aiur. – "La sinapomorfía de un pájaro es idéntica a la de un saurio terópodo del Cretácico superior, y ambos pertenecen al clado _Eumaniraptora_ , de dónde descienden los velocirraptores, el archaeopteryx, y también las aves actuales."

– "Entonces…" – Los ojos de la pequeña emplumada brillaban. – "¿Soy un dinosaurio también?"

– "Correcto." – Asintió la serket. – "¿Ves ese deinonychus? Tú y él son parientes."

– "¡Suu, ¿escuchaste?!" – Papi sacudió a su compañera. – "¡Soy un dino-nikos!"

– "¡Roar!" – Rugió la limo, imitando al reptil extinto.

– "¡Ahh, un Gelatinosaurio!" – Bromeé. – "Buena réplica, limita. ¿Cómo suena el brontosaurio?"

– "¡Ruu!" – La gelatinosa moduló un suave gruñir.

– "¿Y el tiranosaurio?"

– "¡Groar!" – Agudizó la voz.

– "¿Y ese de ahí? ¿El hombre de las cavernas?"

– "¡Vilmaaa!"

Habrá tenido un cero en exactitud científica, pero un diez perfecto en hacernos reír. Nada como un poco de humor para unirnos aún más como familia. Chocando manos con la limo por su excelente referencia nostálgica, continuamos admirando las maravillas del pasado en los pisos siguientes. Observando las evidencias de los ayeres que nuestro planeta vivió a lo largo de sus más de cuatro billones y medio años de edad, una realmente comprendía lo infinitésimamente ínfima que era nuestra existencia, y que eran estos pequeños momentos con nuestros seres queridos los que le otorgaban el mayor valor a ésta. Somos pequeñas criaturas en la inmensidad del universo, pero es gracias a esas personas que hacen especial nuestra vida que realmente podemos decir que existimos.

Mientras yo miraba un meteorito lunar, medité sobre los variados orígenes de todas las extraespecies que conformaban mi círculo familiar. Yo y mi madre somos alemanas; la segadora es irlandesa; la rapaz es estadounidense; Dyne es italiana; Miia es libia; Centorea es británica (aunque creo se crió en Japón); y Mero afirma ser francesa, dejando sólo a Rachnee, Papi y Suu como posibles niponas nativas de la residencia, aunque jamás les he preguntado. Tampoco es que fuera algo importante; simplemente era curioso cómo tantas naciones distintas se unieron bajo un mismo techo, en el otro lado del mundo; ése que seguía siendo tan pequeño como sus habitantes.

Una diminuta esfera azul flotando en el infinito espacio.

– " _Süsse_ , acércate un momento." – Llamé a la castaña. – "Mira lo que dice este recorte de aquí."

– " _Teoría M: las branas y la undécima dimensión._ " – La falconiforme recitó el título. – "Interesante, aunque no sé nada de cosmología cuántica, flaca."

– "Y yo ni las tablas de multiplicar me sé, pero ese no es el punto. Observa a quién acreditan por el artículo."

– " _Holy fuck, you gotta be kiddin' me._ " – Exclamó, estupefacta. – "¿Crees que lo sepa?"

– "Lo sabrá pronto, en caso de que no sea así." – Tomé mi celular. – "¿Estará prohibido sacar fotos aquí?"

– "No veo ningún cartel que lo impida. Y conocemos al autor, no veo problema."

– " _Sehr gut._ " – Capturé la imagen. – "Un poquito borrosa, pero se distingue. No hay señal aquí abajo; se la enviaré al subir."

Guardando el tesoro gráfico en mi celular, disfruté el resto de la exhibición. De ahí, tomamos el elevador, por suerte con espacio suficiente para todo nuestro voluminoso grupo, hasta el segundo piso. Aiur quedó encantada con una muestra de la minería en el antiguo periodo Edo, dándonos una cátedra completa de las rocas encontradas. Las niñas y yo comenzamos a tambalearnos de lo mareadas que terminábamos cuando a la quelicerada se le daba cuerda, aunque no podíamos culparla por querer compartir sus extensos conocimientos geológicos. Mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de datos minerales, mis tres pares de globos oculares se fijaron en un objeto en particular, ubicado en el extremo contrario del gigantesco piso.

– " _Meine göttin…_ "

Sí, era lo que deseaba ver desde un principio. Una belleza de atavío color verde oscuro, decorado en la parte inferior con albugíneo blanco y el símbolo del sol naciente. Aunque lucía evidentemente dañada por un conflicto del pasado, había sido restaurada magníficamente. Con sus nueve metros de longitud, un par de robustas alas con doce metros de envergadura y el número de serie 53-122 tatuado en su zona posterior, mi boca esgrimió una evidente sonrisa por hallarme tan cerca de una honorable pieza fundamental de la historia.

– "¡Este es un caza Mitsubishi A6M2 Modelo 21, mejor conocido como ' _Zero_ '! ¡Uno de los aviones más emblemáticos del Teatro del Pacífico!" – Declaré entusiasmada al grupo, golpeteando mis pedipalpos en el suelo. – "¡Podía alcanzar velocidades de quinientos kilómetros por hora y ascender hasta diez mil metros de altura! Ahora, ¿ven esos hoyos en las alas? Poseía dos ametralladoras Type-99 con sesenta balas cada una, más dos Type-97 con quinientas municiones en la capucha del motor. ¡Era capaz de recorrer hasta tres kilómetros de vuelo! ¡Más del doble de sus contrapartes Aliadas!"

– "Vale, vale, era un avión formidable. Ya entendimos, flaca." – La americana colocó sus alas en mis hombros. – "Tranquilízate, que nos van a correr por escandalosas."

– "¡Pero es una belleza, _Süsse_!"

– "Lo sabemos, pero ya cálmate, que no tienes ocho años." – Suspiró, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "En serio que no te entiendo, flacucha: aquí tienes a toda una gloriosa maestra del aire, y tú mojándote las bragas por un pedazo de chatarr-¡Ack!"

– "¡Ese pedazo de chatarra hundió tus acorazados en Pearl Harbor, matando a más de dos mil de tus compatriotas y lanzando a tu país a la Segunda Guerra Mundial!" – Le contesté mientras la zarandeaba de la garganta. – "¡Tus antepasados pudieron perecer por uno de éstos! ¡Guarda más respeto a tan venerable veterano de guerra, yankee insolent-¡Ack!"

– "¡A-a mí no me ahorcas, condenada garrapata!" – La halcón respondió asfixiándome con sus alas, sus pulgares clavándose en mi cuello. – "¡Sué-éltame de una vez!"

– "¡Discúlpate!"

– "¡Oblígame!"

– "¡Eso es lo que ha-¡Argh!"

– "¡Ay!"

– "¡Sosiéguense ustedes dos, por el Eterno Abismo!" – Ordeno la dullahan. – "¡Van a expulsarnos a patadas! ¡¿Es así como se comportan dos agentes de élite?!"

Lala, furiosa, se había trepado a mi tórax arácnido y, tomando nuestras cabezas en sus manos, hizo estrellarnos nuestras frentes, cesando la reyerta de inmediato. Aunque la colisión cefálica nos dejó un par de chichones, fue una medida necesaria para evitar que la visita se arruinara por una simple discrepancia. Admito que quizás pude actuar desmedidamente por una inofensiva selección de palabras respecto a la dignidad de un artilugio de guerra, pero sólo deseaba que se mostrara la debida cortesía a un caza tan afamado.

Lo usual sería hacer las paces con un beso rápido, y recibir otro par de golpes en la cabeza por parte de mis novias por empezar la disputa por una razón absurda, prosiguiendo con nuestro itinerario. Empero, defender el honor del avión tuvo un coste muy alto. La falconiforme y la segadora no estarían totalmente satisfechas hasta hacerme escarmentar por mi mal comportamiento, así que recurrieron al arma definitiva para recordarme que la guerra nunca había traído finales felices a los alemanes. Entre las carcajadas de la serket y el de las pequeñas, yo deseaba haber sido derribada igual que aquel avión.

 _Soy un pingüinito y tengo dos patitas~_

– "¡Ay, por… por Talos! ¡No puedo… no puedo respirar!" – Proclamó Aiur, hipando por la risa. – "¡Es lo más gracioso que existe en esta galaxia!"

– "Y eso no es nada, alacrana. Espera al ver la versión cumbia." – Dijo la nativa de Montana, reproduciendo otro video. – "Incluye dueto con el marcianito cien por ciento real, no fake."

– "¡Ah, no mentías, pajarita!" – La escórpida volvió a desternillarse a carcajadas.

– "¿Ya terminaron?" – Cuestioné, roja como tomate y hecha una bolita en el suelo.

– "Nope, ahora a ver uno de abuelitos sufriendo arritmia de tanto reírse con la araña pingüino." – Acotó la rapaz, disfrutando de la tortura. – "Ahorita te paso el MP3, para que lo pongas como ringtone, y lo compartas con Draco."

– "La vida es dolor…" – Musité, hundiéndome aún más.

– "Cosechas lo que siembras, descendiente de Arachne." – Injirió la peliblanca.

Intentaría replicar a ese aforismo, pero seguramente las consecuencias serían peores. Gracias a Tique que únicamente la serket fue la más reciente testigo de tan bochornosa representación de mi pasado; no había ventana lo suficientemente cercana para arrojarme sin que primero me derritiera de la vergüenza pública. Ya con mi lección perfectamente aprendida, y finalmente siéndome otorgado el sacrosanto perdón de las (algo tiránicas…) dueñas de mi corazón, resumimos el resto del tour.

Ahí descubrimos que la última sala en el programa, reservada para padres con niños pequeños, requería de un pase aparte. A pesar de que el dúo plumas-gelatina puede aparentar fácilmente una edad mucho menor a su adultez real, de que las pequeñas poseían una enorme facilidad para socializar con otros infantes, y de que dichos pases eran actualmente gratuitos, decidimos posponer la visita en una futura ocasión. Las niñas estaban algo decepcionadas, pero les prometimos compensarlas con otro helado en forma de oso panda, retornándoles la sonrisa a sus juveniles caritas.

– "Bien, entonces creo que es hora de despedirme, chicas." – Dijo la escorpiona, extendiendo la mano. – "Gracias por acompañarme. En serio, ni siquiera cuando vengo con el resto de la clase me divierto tanto."

– "Lo mismo pensamos de ti, Aiur." – La irlandesa la estrechó. – "Tu presencia volvió aún más interesante nuestra primera experiencia en esta sublime colección de conocimiento."

– "Sí, fue bastante educativo. Tienes talento para esto, ¿sabes?" – Le agradeció la estadounidense. – "Y al contrario de esta pulga patona, no te sale lo genocida por faltarle el respeto a un pedazo de metal."

– "Creí que ya me habías perdonado, pajarucha." – Hablé.

– "Yo sí, pero mi esófago no." – Me sacó la lengua.

– "Aiur-nee, cuídate." – La abrazó Papi. Suu también. – "¿Cuándo nos contarás sobre dinosaurios de nuevo?"

– "Suelo venir seguido, así que si lo desean, podemos planear una salida juntas." – Contestó la aludida. – "Y de hecho, en el mes que viene habrá una presentación especial de fauna prehistórica de España, así que tendrán más dinosaurios para ver."

– "¿De verdad? ¡Genial!"

– "Para la próxima deberías invitar a Draco." – Sugirió la rapaz. – "Así podremos divertirnos en parejas, bajo el romántico velo de reptiles gigantes extintos."

– "Oh, qué cosas dices, Cetania." – La serket se ruborizó. – "Draco y yo no somos… bueno, yo…"

– "Claro, claro, sólo son grandes amistades." – La arpía le guiñó. – "Descuida, que su secreto está a salvo con nosotras. Nuestro bando debe apoyarse, después de todo."

– "¿El bando del amor?"

– "El sáfico." – Aclaró la rapaz. – "Ya sabes, todas somos chicas y eso."

– "Un momento, ¿de qué hablas, emplumada?" – Interrogó la pelinegra, confusa. – "Draco no será el axioma de la masculinidad, pero es perfectamente todo un caballero de cola a cabeza. No vuelvas a decir que él es una chica."

– " _¿The fuck are ya talkin' about?_ " – Cuestionó la americana. – "¿Estás jugando con nosotras o algo así?"

– "A ver, hagamos un paréntesis primero." – Intervine. – "¿Hablamos de la misma persona? ¿Dragonewt? ¿Cabello rubio? ¿Escamas verdes?"

– "Sí, Draco, el mismo con el que siempre ando." – Aseguró la escórpida.

– "Aiur…" – Me torné seria. – "Draco es una chica."

– "¿Qué?"

– "Es una mujer; y lesbiana, como nosotras." – Reafirmé. – "Lo sabías, ¿verdad?"

– "…"

– "…"

– "¿Me estás gastando una broma, araña?"

– "Hablo muy en serio."

– "…"

– "…"

– "T-tengo qué hacer una llamada…"

Con una reverencia a medias, la serket se retiró de inmediato, hurgando desesperadamente en sus bolsas hasta localizar su teléfono móvil. Era tanto el nerviosismo que casi se le cae de las manos, mientras la veíamos desaparecer detrás de las argentas puertas del elevador. Las chicas y yo nos miramos unas a las otras, preguntándonos si inadvertidamente no habremos destruido una futura relación con nuestra intromisión. Por un lado, la pelinegra no podía seguir desconociendo el género verdadero de su (posible ex)compañera; y por el otro, hubiera sido mejor que ella misma la descubriera. Permanecimos en nuestros lugares, observando estupefactamente en dirección donde la quelicerada se había ido.

– "¿Creen que ella la deje?" – Pregunté, aún anonadada.

– "Quizás." – Replicó la irlandesa. – "Todo depende si la aceptación hacia nuestras preferencias es la misma cuando se trata de ella misma."

– "¿Y si resulta que no, y luego una vengativa Draco desea imitar a la nidhögg?"

– "Bueno, ya tenemos experiencia con su estirpe." – Contestó la falconiforme. – "¿Hicimos bien al decírselo?"

– "¿Si te vieras envuelta en una situación similar, te gustaría estar en las penumbras del desconocimiento, emplumada?" – Cuestionó la nativa del Éire.

– "La testosterona otorga un olor distintivo a los hombres; no podría confundirme de género." – Afirmó la halcón, suspirando. – "Pero bueno, la gata ya salió del costal. Ahora a esperar a despertar apresadas en una mazmorra junto a una iracunda dragonewt."

– "O quizás la escorpioncita descubra un nuevo mundo, sumando una nueva integrante a nuestras sáficas filas." – Encogí los hombros. – "Hay que ser positivas."

– "Como sea, creo que nosotras también deberíamos volver." – Acotó la dullahan, exhalando. – "Quizás un gélido postre a base de lácteos y extracto de frutas despeje nuestras mentes de tan incómoda situación."

– "Concuerdo, _Spatzi_ , un helado caería muy bien ahora."

– "¿Puedo pedir otro mantecado de pandita?" – Preguntó Papi.

– "¿Y pastel de chocolate?" – Se unió Suu.

– "Por supuesto." – Asintió la peliblanca. – "La peste alada invita."

– " _¡¿The fuck?!_ " – Protestó la americana. – " _¡Ah, hell naw! ¡No fuckin' way, Smurfette!_ "

Aún así, bajo floridas imprecaciones y un tesauro de improperios en el idioma anglosajón, la arpía de presa no tuvo más remedio que seguir disminuyendo el grosor de su cartera ante la hambrienta máquina registradora y el insaciable estómago de las niñas. Por suerte para la estadounidense, las pequeñas tuvieron piedad y aceptaron probar los mantecados ofrecidos en la cafetería _Atelier de Rêve_ , de la Galería Japonesa, en el primer edificio, de precios más aceptables y con disponibilidad de galletitas con formas de dinosaurio. Me dio curiosidad y (pagándolo con mi dinero) pedí un _chill-dog_ , la versión antónima del _hot-dog_ , debido a que se servía casi congelado. El veredicto de la calidad se dio a la primera mordida.

– "Definitivamente prefiero las salchichas calientes." – Comenté, haciendo mohín de disgusto. – "Nada como pagar unos yenes más para asegurarse de que la decepción duela el doble."

– "Por mensa." – Dijo la castaña, con el rostro en la mesa. – "¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Dejarme en bancarrota total, vendiéndole mi alma al diablo?"

– "Ofrecer algo de nulo valor no es una oferta tentadora para el demonio, incordio alado." – Respondió la Abismal, degustando un cono sabor vainilla. – "Pronto serán las tres de la tarde, ¿qué deseas hacer, _A chuisle_?"

– "Tanto para ver en Ueno, y sólo una vida para disfrutarlo." – Contesté, meditando. – "Honestamente, mientras esté con ustedes, lindas, disfrutaré el lugar donde me encuentre."

– "¿Qué tal si simplemente caminamos por ahí y admiramos el paisaje?" – Sugirió Cetania, alzando la cabeza. – "Si pasamos más tiempo bajo techo vamos a sentirnos parte de la exhibición. Necesitamos aire fresco."

– "Concuerdo, _Süsse_. Y después de haberme comido todo esto, me hace falta ejercicio." – Le ofrecí mi comida, a la mitad. – "¿Salchicha al estilo antártico, guapa?"

– " _Thanks, Blondie._ " – Le dio una mordida. – "Ugh, sabe horrible. ¿Y pagaste cuatrocientos setenta yenes por esto?"

– "Lo sé, lo sé. Soy rubia tonta." – Terminé de darle un último bocado. – "Bien, ¿les parece que pasemos antes a la tienda del museo? Aún no compro recuerdos para los demás."

– "Ah, _fuck_ , lo olvidé por completo. Apenas me alcanzaría para el viaje de vuelta, y no puedo volar." – La estadounidense volvió a desplomar su cara en la mesa. – "Maldita pobreza. Cómo desearía que Smith nos hubiera pagado ya."

– "¿Dónde quedó la jactanciosa hija de la tierra de la libertad y sus ilimitadas reservas crematísticas?" – Se mofó la irlandesa, sonriendo sardónicamente. – "Si tal es tu crisis económica, entonces me ofrezco a aliviar la exigüidad de capital con mis propios fondos pecuniarios."

– "Uy, gracias. Qué magnánima eres, enana." – La arpía volteó los ojos. – "¿Cuál es el truco, Mefistófeles?"

– "Atormentar tu alma mientras continúo disfrutando de verte en precaria situación, por supuesto, Fausto." – Contestó, su sonrisa haciéndose aún más grande. – "Y recordarte que estarías en buenos términos con tu casera y su pareja gracias a mi prodigalidad. Dos pájaros de un tiro."

– "Retiro lo dicho, ni el enviado de Lucifer sería tan cruel como tú, canosa." – Aseguró la falconiforme. – "Bleh, cómo quieras, decapitada. Ya me vengaré."

– "No es necesario pelearse, lindas, que pactamos apoyarnos monetariamente en estos casos, ¿recuerdan?" – Argüí. – "Yo también pondré de mi bolsa. Después de todo, fui yo quien propuso venir aquí."

Con eso, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y fuimos al ala del extremo contrario, a la tienda del museo. Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba repleto de souvernirs que iban desde las clásicas gorras y camisetas alusivas, hasta juguetes didácticos, álbumes de fotografías de las exhibiciones, películas, dulces, e incluso meteoritos, aunque pequeños y de calidad nada sobresaliente, posiblemente réplicas. Las niñas inspeccionaban los modelos en miniatura de las atracciones del museo, como el edificio en sí, escarabajos, el famoso perro Hachiko, y dos versiones del futabasaurio. Ambas eligieron al perrito y al reptil. Yo había seleccionado unas toallas chicas con estampas de dinosaurios y una caja de chocolates con forma de fósil de trilobites para Mio y la casera de Cetania, cuando escuché a las pequeñas entusiasmarse.

– "¡Lala-nee, Lala-nee!" – Papi siempre tomaba la palabra por el dúo. Apuntó hacia una repisa a su izquierda. – "¡Mira, es una figura de tiranosaurio! ¡Está bien bonita! ¡Cómpramela, cómpramela!"

– "¡Roar!" – Rugió Suu, señalando un muñeco de estegosaurio.

– "Sosiega tu impetuosa algarabía, chiquilla, que me tirarás la cabeza." – Le calmó la dullahan. Observó los precios, y la escuché tragar saliva sonoramente. – "Uhm, me temo que el valor requerido excede nuestras posibilidades de adquisición actuales. Sugiero postergar la posesión de tales artículos para una visita posterior. Además, ya poseen efigies con la misma calidad y…"

– "¡Pero éste está más grandote y bonito!" – La arpía la sujetó de su saco y la zarandeó. – "¡Anda, prometiste que nos comprarías, Lala-nee!"

– "¡Promesa, promesa!" – Se unió la limo. – "¡Una Abismal no rompe su palabra!"

– "L-lo sé, pero sigue siendo algo caro." – Intentó dialogar la segadora. – "¿Qué tal si eligen otra de las más peque-¡Hey!"

– "¡ _Spatzi_ , mira, tienen un modelo a escala del cachalote!" – Fue mi turno de sacudirla, emocionada. – "¡Sólo hay ese en existencia! ¡Cómpramelo, linda! ¡ _Bitte_!"

– "¡ _A chuisle_ , n-no tú también!" – Protestó la irlandesa, asaltada por tres frentes. – "¡Aah, Cetania, un poco de ayuda!"

– "Oh, flaquita~" – Me habló la rapaz, sonriendo con tono melódico. – "Aquí hay uno de tu avioncito querido~"

– "¡Infausto incordio alado! ¡El juicio del Abismo caerá sobre-¡Ay!"

– "¡ _Meine göttin_ , es hermoso! ¡Ay, cómpramelo también, _Spatzi_ , no seas mala!" – La sacudida se hizo mayor. – "¡Anda, hazlo por nuestro eterno amor y eso! ¡Di que sí!"

– "¡Lala-nee, el tiranosaurio!" – Suplicaba Papi.

– "¡Promesa, promesa!" – Insistía Suu.

– "¡Abismo Eterno, ten piedad!"

En un irónico giro simbólico, la estadounidense fue quien usara el mítico Mitsubishi Zero para tornar la guerra a su favor, clamando una devastadora victoria ante las fuerzas irlandesas. Aceptando finalmente el cumplir las demandas del porfiado trío, el cual no cesaría de asediarla hasta poseer las efigies deseadas, la nativa del Éire terminó comprando las figuras. Empero, al final el conflicto terminó en un tratado de cooperación, ya que la cuenta de todo lo comprado estaba más allá del presupuesto disponible para la peliblanca, así que la falconiforme y yo agregamos el dinero restante. Con recuerdos, peluches y (condenadamente costosos) modelos a escala en mano, el grupo se despidió del museo y se dirigió hacia la enorme fuente ubicada en la zona central del parque.

El clima era frío, aunque el sol brillaba sobre el cielo despejado, y me acomodé la bufanda al tiempo que me asentaba en una banca sin respaldo frente a la gran fuente cuadrada que decoraba al lugar, observando cómo el sistema de bombeo arrojaba sólidos chorros, formando acuosas torres de albugínea espuma, sincronizadas en una implícita coreografía. Mientras el líquido retozaba en el aire, un pequeño baloncito con los siete colores del arcoíris entró en nuestra periferia, rodando hacia nuestra dirección.

Un grupo mixto de niños, no mayores de siete años, iban detrás del esférico objeto con el afán de reanudar su improvisado partido de futbol. Se detuvieron a mitad del camino, al notar que su pelota había llegado hasta donde cinco liminales desconocidas descansaban. Papi y Suu se apresuraron a recoger el balón y, con toda la energía de la juventud, lo patearon hacia los niños.

Y entonces, sonreímos.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo; con toda la lógica esperada de una sociedad civilizada; con toda la honestidad de las almas más puras, las niñas se unieron al juego de aquel grupo de chiquillos desconocidos, brincando tan alegremente como las aguas de la fuente. No hubo necesidad de preguntar sus identidades, de solicitar autorización por adelantado, o algún disgusto por el hecho de que dos extraespecies fueran las participantes; el que la arpía y la limo desearan formar parte de su equipo fue todo el acuerdo implícito que se necesitó para que ellas también se agregaran a las filas de alegres jugadores callejeros.

Era una escena que, por más mundana y sencilla que pudiera ser en el fondo, englobaba absolutamente toda la culminación de los esfuerzos del Acta, del Programa de Intercambio, y de nuestra lucha diaria: la convivencia pacífica. Toda una coligación de juventud, inocencia y benigna voluntad que ahora se exhibía para el deleite de todos los presentes; una galería que nos recordaba el valor del entendimiento y tolerancia; una alianza formada por diferentes orígenes, reunidos bajo el mismo techo de la fastuosa amistad.

La presentación más digna en este gigantesco museo llamado vida.

– "¡Lala-nee, Cetania-nee, Aria-nee! ¡Anoté un gol!" – Declaró la joven arpía, corriendo hacia nosotras. – "¡Y lo hice de palomita!"

– "¡Yo ayudé!" – Agregó también Suu.

– "¡Hey, pajarita!" – Le llamó uno de los chicos. – "¡Te toca el siguiente tiro!"

– "¡Ya voy!" – Anunció Papi, comenzando a correr hacia él. – "¡Gracias por habernos traído!"

– "¡Gracias!" – Agradeció la limo, detrás de su amiga.

El dúo continuó haciendo despliegue de sus habilidades deportivas, disfrutando de las nuevas amistades que un humilde balón había creado. Contemplando cómo esas pequeñas criaturas jugaban bajo el resplandeciente astro rey, cuyos rayos al atravesar las gotas arrojadas por la fuente formaban un arcoíris tan policromático como la afamada pelota, estiré mis brazos para rodear a las mujeres que amaba, atrayéndolas hacia mí. Sin decir nada, y compartiendo la felicidad que irradiaban aquellos juguetones chicuelos, mi cuerpo se vio envuelto bajo la calidez de tersa piel azul y suaves plumas castañas, y rodeado en su totalidad por la deífica sensación de su eterno cariño. Alcé la mirada al cielo añil, divisando una bandada de tres palomas que ascendían como una saeta hacia una nívea nube, más allá de los enormes rascacielos y la bulliciosa jungla de concreto, en dirección del edén de la libertad.

– "Mientras estemos juntas…" – Dije, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. – "Volaremos tan alto como deseemos."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Ah, nada como un sencillo paseo por la ciudad para alegrarle el día a uno, ¿cierto?

Para este episodio especial, donde el Museo de Ciencias Naturales sería el afásico protagonista, me aseguré de investigar a fondo sobre su organización y exhibiciones disponibles. Desde las presentaciones, horarios e incluso el menú disponible, traté de recrear lo más fielmente posible la experiencia real. De esta manera, la lectura no sólo sería para desarrollar el capítulo, sino para que el lector aprenda un poco de tan interesante lugar. Aunque mi burda narración no se comparará nunca con una visita auténtica, es al menos una buena simulación del panorama que engloba la cultura y conocimientos contenidos bajo el mismo techo.

De la misma manera, deseaba retratar cómo la convivencia de nuestro trío favorito había avanzado desde la última vez, con Lala y Cetania ya tolerándose mucho más de lo habitual, incluso sonando juguetonas en sus mordacidades habituales. Aún falta para que la araña cumpla su sueño de un _ménage-à-trois_ hecho y derecho, pero al menos la alemana puede seguir confiando en que su plan se desenvuelve por buen camino. Por supuesto, si es que no termina encontrándose con otra nidhögg salvaje.

Y como habrán notado, hoy sí que llovieron referencias por todos lados, desde menciones a cierta serie animada sobre la edad de piedra, hasta cameos de los personajes creados por mis compañeros del grupo " ** _Los Extraditables_** ".

Comenzamos con la amiga de la doctora Redguard, la argentina **_Emily Wilde_** , propiedad de **JB-Default** , exponiendo su excentricidad característica. De ahí, los populares **_Roberto García_** y **_Amanda Dufort_** , creaciones de mi amigo **Onix Star** , nos presentaron a la pequeña _**Aki** ,_ una lamia tan tierna y bonita que engloba la belleza del mundo. Para finalizar, el compañero **Arconte** nos regala la aparición de **_Aiur_** , la escorpioncita gamer más aplicada en el mundo de la geología. Y aunque los guiños hacia ellos fueron más breves, los amigos **Paradoja el Inquisidor** y **Alther** no se quedan atrás. A todos y cada uno les agradezco el apoyo que siempre me muestran. Los aprecio, compadres.

No tengo más que agregar, excepto agradecer a mis lectores por seguir en este viaje, y recordarles que sus opiniones serán siempre bienvenidas. Si desean más de cierto personaje, o tienen ideas de lo que podría suceder en el futuro, por favor, compártanlas en una reseña, que su palabra es muy importante. ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Visiten los museos cercanos a ustedes! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	66. No es fácil ir al cine

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Capi corto, lo sé. Disfruten.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena los invita a ver su película! ¡De venta en puestos de productos apócrifos!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 66**

* * *

– "¿Me da por favor el paquete de dos hot-dogs, y un vaso regular de Rica-Cola?"

– "Por cien yenes más le agrandamos su paquete a Jumbo." – Replicó la cajera, sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla. – "O si lo desea, por ciento sesenta se lo hacemos Titánico; por doscientos cincuenta obtiene el Colosal y un paquete gratis de gomitas; por trescientos le damos el Monstruoso, el cual incluye gomitas, papas fritas, chocolates Carlangas V, y una pastilla para la indigestión."

– "No gracias, me basta con el normal." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "¿Tú que pedirás, _Süsse_?"

– "Palomitas, flaca. Ya sabes que el clásico es el mejor." – Respondió la arpía. – "Y que le pongan mantequilla extra. Ah, y también unos nachos, con ese queso que tiene chile jalapeño."

– "¿Y para tomar?"

– "Una Rica-Cola de dieta. No quiero subir de peso."

– "De acuerdo, linda" – Miré hacia mi otra novia. – "¿ _Spatzi_?"

– "Opino que las rosetas de maíz cubiertas de sacarosa líquida son de mi agrado, _A chuisle_." – Contestó la dullahan. – "Las acompañaré con limonada de tamaño habitual."

– " _Jawohl_ , _Spatzi_."

– "¿Eso sería todo, amiga?" – Preguntó la empleada, sin quitar esa inquietante sonrisa.

– "Síp, por favor." – Abrí mi cartera. – "¿Cuánto le debo?"

– "Bien, veamos…" – Comenzó a teclear en su ordenador. – "Paquete regular de hot-dogs; dos refrescos de cola, una de dieta; propina forzada; dos palomitas; una limonada; tarifa adicional por agregar hielo; nachos con queso marca Tío Pedro; tarifa por mantequilla extra… serían solamente 1,453 yenes."

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "¡Ay, mil perdones! Creo que cometí un error." – La cajera hizo una reverencia. – "Olvidé preguntar: ¿ya cuenta con la tarjeta _Club Spice_ , amiga?"

– "Err, ¿la dejé en casa?"

– "Oh, ya veo. No hay problema." – Su sonrisa no desaparecía. – "¿Cuenta con la tarjeta de descuento _Okayado & Friends_, amiga?"

– "Sólo cóbrame de una vez…"

– "Por supuesto." – Tecleó de nuevo. – "Serían 3,541 yenes entonces, amiga."

– "¡¿Qué qué qué?!" – Mi quijada casi llega al suelo. – "¡Avaros capitalistas hijos de…! ¡Bah, de acuerdo! Sólo porque ya va a empezar el show."

– "Muchas gracias, amiga. En un momento se lo traigo." – Se ausentó unos segundos y regresó con una bandeja. – "Aquí tiene. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda servirle, amiga?"

– "No, gracias."

– "De acuerdo." – Hizo otra reverencia. – "Le agradecemos su preferencia, amiga. ¡Que tenga un buen día!"

¡Y que a ti te despidan!

Antes de que esta tragicómica escena tomara lugar, supongo debo explicar los precedentes que nos llevaron hasta aquí. Después de que saliéramos del Museo de Ciencias Naturales y las niñas terminaran su sesión de futbol improvisado con un grupo de pequeñines, sin contar nuestra exigüidad de dinero para continuar con el paseo, tomamos el tren de regreso a casa más próximo. Había sido una experiencia entretenida, además de enriquecedora, especialmente para las chiquillas, cuyas juveniles energías ya habían sido agotadas por el agitado juego y la disminución del efecto de la sacarosa artificial de las golosinas consumidas. El dúo plumitas-gelatina ahora reposaba tranquilamente sobre Lala y Cetania, ambas abrazadas tiernamente a sus _onee-sans_ , recorriendo los reinos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, nosotras tres disfrutábamos charlando sobre el paseo por las galerías culturales de Japón y el mundo. Y yo, en lo particular, gozaba de la apoteósica sensación de paz que se desarrollaba entre mis amadas, abandonando cada vez más la animosidad que su disputa por mi exclusividad sentimental había desarrollado. Las vituperaciones y mordacidades mutuas no abandonaban su vocabulario, claro, pero las incidencias de anécdotas graciosas o incluso consejos iban en aumento. La amistad entre ellas crecía majestuosamente, como el azarollo plantado en el patio de la residencia Kurusu.

Sí, la vida era hermosa.

Llegando a la casa, con Cetania acompañándonos también y cargando a una dormilona Suu en sus alas, fuimos recibidas por el resto de los inquilinos. Las niñas despertaron al sentirse en la calidez de su hogar y con presteza recuperaron su jovialidad habitual, dándoles a todos un reporte bastante completo de la experiencia. Tal informe se hallaba cargado de la pasión que sólo una mente libre como la de Papi puede expresar con su sinceridad, además de bastantes onomatopeyas referentes a extintos reptiles gigantes, e incluso fidedignas representaciones de estos, cortesía de Suu y su habilidad de transformarse. Luego de acordar con la rapaz que acompañara la familia en la mesa, recibimos las buenas nuevas de parte del dueño de la morada.

– "Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, chicas." – Kimihito hurgó en un cajón cercano. – "Una arpía mensajera dejó un par de recados de parte de Smith. Uno para Cetania, y otro para ti, Aria."

Entregándonos él dos sobres color manila, la americana y yo compartimos un par de miradas expectantes. Si el grosor y peso de los empaques era indicación alguna, parecía que Tique había vuelto a sonreírnos. Sin dilación, abrimos los paquetes para descubrir el circunspecto semblante Yukichi Fuzukawa plasmado en castaño papel moneda. Aunque un billete de diez mil yenes, tan nuevo que aún conservaba ese distintivo olor, no debería provocarnos asombro alguno, fue la cantidad de éstos lo que nos hizo esgrimir una genuina sonrisa y, aunque fuera por un infinitésimo picosegundo, sentirnos agradecidas con nuestra capitana de negra cabellera e igualmente brunos lentes para sol.

Noventa billetes de diez mil; novecientos mil yenes en efectivo.

Eso equivalía, según el convertidor de moneda de nuestros celulares, a 8,250 dólares estadounidenses. No es necesario decir que nuestra primera reacción, después de sobrevivir a un pequeño arresto cardiaco, fue el abrazarnos jubilosamente, brincando como chiquillas por la excelsitud de tan generoso obsequio crematístico. Luego de haber sufrido por la carestía económica, no había nada más seráfico que sentirse como las más pudientes monarcas, aunque fuera por un efímero momento. Con celeridad, las tres empezamos a planear en cómo aprovechar tan anchas reservas de capital, con la irlandesa participando en calidad de mediadora, asegurándose que la euforia capitalista no nos llenara la cabeza de fatua ambición derrochadora.

Ya que estábamos arregladas y que la noche aún no caía, optamos por volver a recorrer la urbe. Sin embargo, debido a que deberíamos despertar temprano para visitar a las aguas termales, y que tampoco íbamos a agotar nuestros recién ganados ahorros en una noche de juerga, decidimos que disfrutar de una película sería una excelente manera de pasar el resto del día. Las niñas estaban bastante ocupadas admirando sus peluches y modelos a escala, así que únicamente seríamos mis parejas y yo. Despidiéndonos de la familia, agradeciéndole a Kurusu y enviándole una miríada de mensajes similares a Smith, nuestro triunvirato se puso a discutir los planes de batalla para esa tarde.

– "Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no hay cines en Asaka." – Comentó la estadounidense, revisando su celular. – "Casi todos están en Nerima. ¿Qué ordena, sargento Flaquita?"

– "Iremos a Nerima entonces. Hay que explorar el resto de Japón, después de todo." – Afirmé, también comparando opciones. – "¿Qué les parece el _United Cinemas_ , en Toshimaen? Tienen sala 4DX, con espacio para liminales."

– "¿De esas donde los asientos se mueven y te sueltan humo y olores para aumentar la inmersión?" – Preguntó la falconiforme. – "Sí, ¿Por qué no? Nunca he ido a una."

– "Ya somos dos, _Süsse_." – Miré a la segadora. – "¿Qué hay de ti, _Spatzi_? ¿Tu primera familia te llevaba a gozar del séptimo arte en tercera dimensión?"

– "Me temo que jamás he estado en un cine antes, _A chuisle_." – Respondió la aludida. – "Prefiero la tranquilidad de las hojas de papel a la bulliciosa pantalla grande. Sin embargo, compartir mi primer largometraje a tu lado es una oferta irresistible."

– " _Danke_ , linda. Será una experiencia para las tres." – Le di un besito rápido. – "Entonces, ¿qué filme desean ver?"

– "Comedia romántica y drama parecen ser las únicas elecciones disponibles." – Aseguró la peliblanca, mostrando la cartelera en línea. – "Empero, no conozco ninguno de estos títulos, así que confiaré en su juicio."

– "¿Te sientes bien, canosa?" – Interrogó la halcón a la Abismal. – "Te estás portando bastante civilizada. ¿Es sólo zalamería para disfrutar de nuestras abundantes arcas monetarias?"

– "Ah, ¿sigues todavía aquí, incordio alado?" – Replicó sardónicamente la mencionada. – "Pensé que a esta hora las ufanas lechuzas debían retirarse a sus nidos."

– "Fiu, por un momento me preocupé." – Retrucó la rapaz. Volteó a verme. – "Y ya que hablamos de enanas risibles, tengo ganas de una buena comedia, flaca."

– " _Jawohl_. Veamos cuáles hay." – Recorrí los títulos en exhibición. – " _Me enamoré de una wyvern_ , dirigida por Abe Race; _Los pecados de la gata_ , de Sergei Zavalev; _Profesor Harem_ , de Charlie Rivers…"

– "Esta temporada sí que ha estado floja." – Opinó la arpía, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "¿Qué hay de _Y con mi hermana somos tres_ , de Miguel Bracketmount? Se ve entretenida."

– "Nah, para ver cosas argentinas nos basta con la doctora Wilde." – Bromeé.

– "¿Y qué tal _Patitas: el pingüino bailarín_?"

– "¡Ugh, ni pensarlo!"

Ahí, atisbé algo de interés.

– "¡Hey, ya están estrenando _The Lost Soldier_ , de Peter Nichols!" – Señalé la pantalla. – "La han estado anunciando últimamente. Tenemos que verla."

– "La biografía del soldado James Bullock, el pionero del Acta de Intercambio, ambientada durante la Ofensiva de Meuse-Argonne." – Leyó Lala la sinopsis. – "Primera Guerra Mundial. Es fácil ver por qué tu entusiasmo, _A chuisle_."

– "¿Qué no hay como tres películas más del tal Bullock?" – Mencionó la americana. – "Juro que he visto hasta la versión para adultos anunciada por ahí."

– "Sólo recuerdo el videojuego, el libro y la serie anime." – Enumeré. – "Pero vamos, _Süsse_. ¿No te interesa ver la historia de uno de tus compatriotas en la guerra que acabaría con todas las guerras?"

– "Flaca, casi nos llenan el trasero de plomo. No quiero más balazos y explosiones en mis vacaciones." – Acotó la castaña. – "Ya lidiaremos con eso cuando volvamos a entrenar."

– "Pero así nos acostumbramos más rápido, sin peligro, aparte de pasar un buen rato."

– "Tú sólo quieres ver a los alemanes en acción, ¿verdad?"

– "Un poquito." – Junté mis dedos.

– "¿Aunque sean los malos?"

– "Sólo son malos si estás de parte de los Aliados."

– "No tienes remedio, cazadora." – Disintió con la cabeza, riendo. – "Ah, de acuerdo. Pero más te vale que esté buena. La última que vi era tan mala que parecía serie original de Netflix."

– "Bien, ¿qué esperamos entonces?"

Y así, nos dirigimos hacia la estación de Asaka. Tomamos la habitual línea Tobu-Tojo e hicimos aproximadamente cincuenta minutos de recorrido. Llegando a la estación Toshimaen, el cielo ya se estaba vistiendo su ambarino tono como la miel, y pronto se mudaría a su negro atuendo nocturno. Una de las cosas que me gustaban de la prefectura tokiota, eran sus contrastantes estilos entre los numerosos barrios que la conformaban. Nerima, por ejemplo, era un dicotómico ejemplo de la majestuosidad urbana con la cotidianeidad de los puestos pequeños, de aspecto económico. Las calles que se encontraban en la estación, aunque algo estrechas, daban fe de esa coligación de aspectos tan diferentes.

Había muchos sitios a los qué visitar, como el parque de diversiones Toshimaen, donde seguramente las niñas nos hubieran arrastrado sin duda alguna. También estaba la estación Oizumi Gakuen, conocido como el lugar de nacimiento del anime, y ubicada justamente a lado de los estudios Toei. Empero, nuestra estación se encontraba a una calle de distancia del cine, y el tiempo no nos permitiría una excursión más extensa.

Llegamos con prontitud al gigantesco edificio, que se jactaba de albergar nueve salas con la más reciente tecnología de punta para el disfrute máximo de un buen largometraje, destacando sus espacios ajustados a liminales. Eso, por supuesto, significaba que los precios eran igual de enormes. Afortunadamente, los miércoles había descuentos para damas. ¿Quién dice que las viejas costumbres no nos convienen?

– "Ah, _scheisse_ ; qué estafa." – Expresé, viendo los anuncios en pantalla. – "¿Cómo que no la tienen en 4DX? Quería revivir la Gran Guerra."

– "Aún podemos disfrutarla en tercera dimensión regular, _A chuisle_." – Injirió la dullahan. – "Sería lo mismo, pero sin la pomposa parafernalia."

– "Concuerdo con la canosa, flaca. Y saldría más barato." – Añadió la nativa de Montana. – "Además, no quiero que me echen agua ni gas encima mientras me zarandean como muñeca de trapo."

– "Pues ya ni modo." – Exhalé. – "Supongo es lo mejor; digo, ¿quién quiere oler constantemente el gas mostaza, el lodo de las trincheras, o la inicua lluvia de artillería?"

– "Y nos darían flashbacks de esa condenada dragona." – Agregó la halcón – "Formémonos, que la cola es corta."

– "Esperaba ciertamente más personas aglomeradas." – Mencionó la irlandesa. – "¿Quizás la calidad de los filmes exhibidos no es tan atrayente?"

– "Nah, es sólo la época, linda. Los blockbusters suceden en las vacaciones de verano." – Repliqué. – "Y como las pelis de temporada son navideñas o de bajo perfil, la afluencia es menor para un drama de guerra."

– "Qué horror. Imaginen que seamos las únicas en la sala." – Comentó la rapaz, cruzada de alas. – "¿Ya ves, flaca? Deberíamos elegir la del pingüinito que baila el Pasito Perrón."

– "Con este frío no quiero nada de aves antárticas, _Süsse_." – Temblé ligeramente. – "Por cierto, ¿compramos botanas, o esperamos a comer después de la película?"

– "La segunda opción garantizaría que tendríamos un tema de conversación durante la ingesta de alimentos." – Respondió la segadora. – "Empero, me resulta intrigante la experiencia de degustar durante la presentación los refrigerios expendidos, como marca la tradición popular."

– "Quieres una primera vez en el cine clásica, ¿no, _Spatzi_?" – Le sonreí. – "De acuerdo, compremos golosinas."

– "No olvides que aquí te las venden a precios inflados, flaca." – Advirtió la emplumada. – "Saldría más barato comer luego en un restaurante."

– "Oh, vamos, pajarita; es la tradición. Además, ¿qué tan caras pueden estar?

Soy profeta de mi propia desgracia.

Compramos los boletos para la función en tres dimensiones, eligiendo los asientos centrales de la fila más elevada, ya que la pajarita clamaba que de estar demasiado cerca, su excelente visión le haría ver las imperfecciones de la superficie usada para proyectar el filme. No es fácil poseer vista de halcón. Con tickets en mano, nos hicimos con los tentempiés en la cafetería, donde la turbadora sonrisa eterna de payaso asesino de la cajera me provocó más escalofríos que los inefables precios. Cargando nuestras bandejas, entramos a la tercera sala, encontrándola moderadamente llena. Mientras los avances y comerciales previos a la función principal desfilaban sobre la ciclópea pantalla, observé de reojo un acontecimiento ciertamente más intrigante que la película.

– "Lindas, lindas, miren ahí." – Hablé a las chicas, señalando hacia la derecha. – "¿Es esa en la segunda fila quien yo creo que es?"

– "Está muy oscuro, flaca, no puedo distinguirla desde aquí." – Dijo la falconiforme, entrecerrando los ojos. – " _Hold on, gimme a sec_. No puede ser. ¿Acaso esa es…?"

– "Sí, aunque la vista no es clara, parece que no hay incógnita en su identidad." – Acotó la peliblanca. – "Es tu hermana, _A chuisle_."

– "¿Qué hace Ale en este lugar?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Y precisamente en nuestra sala?"

– "Tal vez se simplemente deseaba entretenerse como nosotras." – Arguyó la nativa del Éire. – "Seguramente recibió su salario como ustedes."

– "Conozco a Dyne, _Spatzi_ ; no es de la que gastarían tanto por un filme." – Repliqué, intentando obtener una mejor vista. – "O de las que asistirían al cine. Ella prefiere la paz de los libros."

– "Bueno, Lala también se decanta por la lectura, y aquí la tienes hoy, flaca." – Comentó Cetania.

– "Porque deseaba disfrutar la experiencia acompañada." – Aseguré. – "¿O me equivoco, _Spatzi_?"

– "Admito que mi interés no sería el mismo sin tu presencia, _A chuisle_." – Confesó la aludida.

– "Entonces, suponiendo que alguien tan solitaria como _Pepper_ no es de las que vendrían por su cuenta…" – Habló la arpía. – "¿Cuál es la razón de que esté aquí y ahora, flaca?"

En ese preciso momento una segunda figura apareció por la tenue luz del corredor que daba hacia la sala, cargando en sus manos, si la escasa iluminación no mentía, una bandeja con palomitas y dos vasos de bebida. La persona intercambió un breve diálogo con la milanesa antes de sentarse a su lado. Los ojos de las tres se aumentaron su tamaño, mientras nuestras bocas permanecieron afásicas ante el asombro de la identidad del acompañante de la italiana. Con un rojo cabello corto, una larga cola de aguamarinas escamas y vistiendo un sencillo atuendo casual, Mei Silica compartía los aperitivos con su mediterránea amiga. Y por la forma tan juguetona en que la gecko arrojaba rosetas de maíz hacia la boca de Nikos, todo apuntaba a que no era meramente una salida entre compañeras.

– "Hay que aceptar que tu hermana es bastante audaz, flaca." – Dijo la halcón, silbando ligeramente. – "Apenas sale del hospital y ya enamoró a nuestra mecánica."

– "Debió heredarlo de papá, el conquistador de empusas." – Expresé, sonriendo tenuemente. – "Igual que su buen gusto. Buena atrapada, hermanita."

– "Su ascendencia germana se clama otra victoria." – Comentó la dullahan. – "¿Intentarás comunicarte con ella, _A chuisle_?"

– "Todavía no empieza la película; le enviaré un mensaje." – Saqué mi teléfono. – "Trataré de ser discreta. No quiero que nos decapite por interrumpirla en plena cita romántica."

– "Pregúntale quién es la pasiva." – Bromeó la castaña.

Abriendo la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, mandé un recado breve y muy casual, mientras mis ojos superiores no perdían detalle de esas dos tortolitas.

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Guten Tag, Schwesterchen.]_

Esperé alrededor de un minuto, mientras el signo que indicaba que el mensaje había sido recibido, mas no leído, se mantenía sin cambio alguno. Una minotauro y una golem se sentaron en la misma fila que ellas, tapándonos la vista, pero aun era capaz de atisbar a la pelinegra continuar charlando con su pelirroja pareja. Ergo, no debió notar la misiva, o sencillamente tenía el celular enmudecido para evitar interrupciones. Fue en ese momento cuando mi teléfono vibró.

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¿Qué rayos quieres, Potato?]_

Lotería.

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Oh, nada, hermanita. Sólo preguntar cómo estabas.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Ocupada.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Eso lo sé, pimientín._ **( ^.~ )** _]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Genial, ¿puedo continuar?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _O ho ho. Por supuesto, soldado. Pon nuestro legado en alto.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _¡Demuéstrale al mundo de qué están hechos nuestros genes!]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Potato, ¿estás bajo la influencia de bebidas enervantes o algo así?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Bueno, estoy disfrutando de un buen momento con las mujeres que amo.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Así que digamos que estoy ebria de amor.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _No estoy para cursilerías, cabeza hueca.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _¿No te mordiste la lengua?]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¿De qué carajo hablas?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Que ya te descubrí~]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¿Qué?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Que sé lo que estás haciendo en este momento.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Y me gusta lo que veo.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Te atrapé con las manos en la masa, grillita traviesa.]_

Hubo un momento de pausa. Juré que la escuché asustarse desde su butaca, pero pudo ser el tráiler para la nueva película de Arnoldo Checheneguer. Después de casi un minuto, obtuve respuesta.

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¿Dónde estás?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Más cerca de lo que crees.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Me estás jugsando uan broma.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _¿Tan asustada estás que escribes mal?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Si no me crees, voltea a tu izquierda.]_

La conversación volvió a detenerse momentáneamente. Las chicas y yo observamos entre la lobreguez cómo la nativa de Milán alzó ligeramente la cabeza, sin duda buscándome. Se sentó rápidamente.

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¿ODNFE ESTAS POTATO?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Escondida en el mismo lugar donde dejaste a tu ortografía.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¡RESPODNE!]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Donde te dije, tonta. Alza la vista y voltea a la izquierda.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _También deberías ver a Lala y Cetania, a mi lado.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Q]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¡¿QUÉ?!]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¡¿LAS TRAJISTE?1]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _No, vinieron conmigo. Y deja las mayúsculas, que no estoy ciega.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¿Dónde eestás?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Estoy alzando la mano. ¿Me ves?]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Sólo veo la pared.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¡Maldita! ¡Me estabas tomando el pelo!]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¡Nazi bastarda! ¡Pagarás por esto!]_

 _Se agregó a Cetania en la conversación._

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _Howdy y'all!_ **(◑‿◐)** _]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _¿Qué haces aquí, Peaches?]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _Lo mismo que tú, Pepper._ **(** **ᇴ** **‿** **ฺ** **ᇴ** **)** _]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _Aunque desgraciadamente Pitufina también su unió.]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Espera, ¿de verdad estás con Potato?]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _Yep.]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Disfrutando también la compañía?_ **(≖‿≖** **)** _]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?]_

 _[_ _ **D:**_ _Las dos planearon esto.]_

 _Se agregó a Lala en la conversación._

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Spatzi, Ale no cree que la atrapamos in fraganti~]_

 _[_ _ **L:**_ _Lamentamos el inmiscuirnos en tu vida privada, Dyne.]_

 _[_ _ **L:**_ _Te ruego nos creas cuando decimos que esto no es más que una coincidencia de las circunstancias.]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _Una enorme coincidencia. Qué guardadito te lo tenías, grillita._ **(≖ᴗ≖✿)** _]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Aunque ignoro por qué esconderlo. Si me hace tan orgullosa que mi hermanita sea normal, como nosotras.]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _¿Podemos unirnos, Pepper?_ **(** **͡** **° ͜** **ʖ** **͡** **°)=ε✄** _]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Podríamos intercamb]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ **(ಠ ∩ಠ)** _]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ **(｀Д´)** _*Furious chirpin'* ]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Olvida eso; mis domadoras dicen que no.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Sus puños en mi cabeza también.]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _¡Y que no se te olvide, flacucha!_ **(●'Д'●)** _]_

 _[_ _ **L:**_ _No intentes inmiscuir a tu consanguínea en tus lascivos planes, descendiente de Arachne.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Vale, ya entendí, guapas. Auch.]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Pero bueno, ¿ahora sí me crees, pimiento enojón?]_

Pero jamás hubo contestación. Al pasar más de un minuto y no notar movimiento alguno, supimos que el signo de visto no pasaría de ahí.

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _Dyne, ¿qué pasa?]_

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _¿Dyne?]_

 _Dyne se ha retirado de la conversación._

 _[_ _ **A:**_ _¡Dyneee!]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ **(** **๏** **д** **๏** **)** _]_

 _[_ _ **C:**_ _GAME OVER]_

 _[_ _ **L:**_ _Perdónanos, Dyne.]_

De esa manera decidimos dar fin a nuestra intromisión y dejar en paz a la azorada pelinegra. Posiblemente ya estuviera planeando el lugar para deshacerse de nuestros exánimes cuerpos, después de ejecutarnos al estilo mafia siciliana, pero el saber que habíamos visto un lado tan sensible de la italiana justificaba el arriesgarse a terminar como alimento para los peces en el fondo de un lago. El anuncio de apagar nuestros móviles apareció en pantalla junto al de colocarnos los lentes en tercera dimensión, así que guardamos los aparatos al tiempo que la iluminación disminuía paulatinamente. Ya tendríamos tiempo de seguir el progreso de la casanova; era hora del show.

La irlandesa y la americana contaban con un par de gafas de oscuras lentes especiales para apreciar el efecto estereoscópico. Pero en mi caso, al contar con tres pares de ojos, mis gafas consistían en una especie de máscara cuadrada, casi reminiscente a los visores de un buzo, pero dividida en dos hileras de lentillas tridimensionales. El tamaño de éstas se ajustaba perfectamente a todas las posibles alineaciones de globos oculares de mi especie. Era curiosa la manera en que la sociedad humana se había adaptado a la presencia de los liminales en el curso de tres años. Ya lista, los créditos iniciales comenzaron a proyectarse.

– " _Süsse_ , ¿me pasas un poco de tus nachos, _bitte_?" – Bisbiseé a la rapaz.

– "Ten, flaquita." – Me los facilitó. – "Debí pedir también gomitas, para contrarrestar tanta sal."

– " _Danke_ , linda." – Di un bocado a las frituras. – "Sí quieres, _Spatzi_ puede compartirte sus palomitas acarameladas."

– "Ugh, no gracias. Esas cosas son una invención diabólica." – La arpía sacó la lengua. – "Las palomitas son saladas; ergo, deben ir aderezadas con sabores similares. Agregar caramelo es ir contra la naturaleza."

– "El maíz, especialmente en su forma expandida, posee un sabor neutro previo a recibir el toque del cloruro de sodio, peste alada." – Retrucó la Abismal. – "Por ende, puede llevar cualquier acompañamiento que se desee, sin importar el lugar en el amplio espectro del sabor que ocupen."

– "Bueno, entonces dame de las tuyas, canosa engreída."

– "Ten, para que te calles y me dejes disfrutar el filme en paz." – Le pasó todo el paquete.

– "Un momento, ¡yo no quiero esta cochinada!" – La americana se las regresó. Entonces, las atrajo hacia ella. – "Bueno, sólo un poquito."

– "Lindas, guarden silencio." – Les insté. – "Pongan las dos sus palomitas en medio y problema resuelto."

Acatando la orden, las chicas colocaron sus recipientes sobre mi bandeja… y apoyaron ésta sobre mi tórax arácnido. No me molestaba ser usada como mesa, me gusta que mi enorme tamaño sea de utilidad. Ya con el problema resuelto, nos relajamos para disfrutar el espectáculo. La película se notaba bastante prometedora, iniciando con un grisáceo y lúgubre campo desolado, posiblemente el bosque de Argonne, donde la mayor ofensiva americana tomó lugar.

– " _En una época donde los ríos se tiñen de infausto rojo; el aire se contamina con el bruno humo de la guerra; la negra tierra es abonada por huesos, carne y metal…_ "

Qué buena narración.

– " _El mundo parecía haber llegado a su fin. La idea del futuro se volvía tan efímera como la vida de un soldado atrapado en la tierra de nadie. Empero, aún queda una última esperanza…_ "

Y qué buen doblaje.

– " _¡Patitas, el pingüino bailarín!_ "

¡AAARGH!

Antes de arrojarle fútilmente mis hot-dogs a medio comer a los encargados de la proyección por haber cometido tan execrable traición, decidí saltarme las reglas y encendí mi celular para obtener una mejor fuente de luz. Con el brillo de la pantalla, descubrí cuál era la causa de la infame estafa: por alguna ridícula y absurda razón, terminamos metiéndonos en la sala equivocada. Ya que aún teníamos nuestros boletos y que no planeaba quedarme a ver una horrible película sobre un pingüino en CGI pésimamente animado, convencí a las chicas de salir de ahí raudamente, evitando tropezarnos en la oscuridad y sentirnos abochornadas por ser tan brutas; cosa que realmente únicamente aplicaba a mí, ya que yo fui quien las lideró al lugar incorrecto.

Por suerte nos permitieron el paso a la sala acertada, donde la película estaba a segundos de iniciar. No tuvimos problemas con alguien más ocupando nuestras butacas, ya que el lugar se encontraba escasamente poblado. Ignorando la exigüidad de público, nos acomodamos y, dándonos un profundo respiro por las irracionales situaciones que únicamente nos ocurren a nosotras, procedimos a despejar la mente con una relajante anécdota situada en uno de los conflictos globales más cruentos de la historia.

Sí, otra de esas ironías. Ya estamos acostumbradas.

– "Flaca, flaca." – Me susurró la emplumada. – "¿Qué el actor de Bullock no es Tom Hardy?"

– "Ah, el de _Mad Max_ y la de _Batman_ , ¿verdad?" – Miré más fijamente al protagonista. – "En efecto, es él. No tenía idea de que era el protagonista."

– "La barba y la cubierta de lodo lo hacen ver diferente." – Dijo ella, comiendo palomitas. – "Oye, después de todo sí están buenas con caramelo, canosa."

– "Finalmente concedes la razón a la sabiduría del Abismo Eterno, incordio alado." – Replicó la irlandesa.

– "Sí, sí." – Desestimó con el ala. – "¿Qué tal mis nachos, sabihonda?"

– "Demasiada sal." – Replicó la segadora.

– "¿Y por qué te los comiste todos?"

– "El queso combinado con capsaicina compensa el exceso de cloruro de sodio."

– "Te pondrás más gorda y fea de lo que ya estás."

– "Mi beldad es tan eterna como mi existencia." – Contestó la peliblanca. – "¿Qué hay de ti, adicta al exceso de carbohidratos?"

– "Lo que consumo se va al lugar correcto." – La halcón se dio ufanos golpecitos en el pecho. – "Tú, en cambio, sólo acumulas celulitis, cabeza floja."

– "Ya, chicas; las dos son hermosas." – Injerí, tallando sus hombros. – " _Spatzi_ , si deseas más nachos, te los compro a la salida."

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_ ; puedo recrearlos con mejor sabor y menos grasas saturadas."

– "Bueno. ¿Disfrutando la película?"

– "Ciertamente; posee el balance correcto entre drama y acción características de una historia de guerra." – Sonrió. – "¿Es cómo la imaginabas?"

– "Siento que necesita más alemanes." – Reí ligeramente. – "Pero la actuación es soberbia. Deberían darle un Óscar a Hardy por esa interpretación."

– "Me encanta el soundtrack." – Opinó la rapaz. – "Si no me equivoco, es de John Williams. Por ocasiones me recuerda a la música de _Jurassic Park_."

– "Y tú querías ver la del pingüino feo ese, _Süsse_."

– "Oye, es parte del _Marvel Universe_ ; seguro había cameo de los Vengadores."

– "Ya ni saben qué invent-" – Me pausé. – "¡Ah, finalmente!"

Explosiones, balas y toda la cacofonía de la guerra. Sonaba inusual en una sobreviviente de un evento tan traumático como el asalto a la fábrica, pero esa era parte de la mentalidad que una soldado debía adoptar para soportar el horror de la batalla. No negaré que, por muy efímeros momentos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al horrísono estruendo de las detonaciones y los lastimeros gritos, aunados al efecto tridimensional; sin embargo, era capaz de separar la realidad de la fantasía, recordándome que ninguna de las crueldades en pantalla podría dañarme. Soporté el infierno en carne propia, puedo con uno ficticio.

Aunque el demonio aún hallaba formas de atormentarme.

– " _A chuisle_." – Me habló la irlandesa. – "¿Estás bien?"

– "Claro, linda." – Le sonreí. – "¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Tu mano." – Señaló mi extremidad izquierda. – "Adoptó la posición defensiva."

– "Oh, es sólo el frío, _Spatzi_." – Estiré los dedos rápidamente. – "Este aire acondicionado está un poco alto."

– "Nunca la colocas de esa manera cuando estás con nosotras." – Afirmó la Abismal. – "Aria, ¿sucede algo? Dímelo, por favor."

– "No es nada, en serio." – Sonreí de nuevo. – "Anda, te estás perdiendo la película."

– "La amiga de Bullock; la dragonewt." – Injirió la arpía, refiriéndose a la dracónida en pantalla. – "Le recuerda a la nidhögg."

– "Cetania, tus plumas…" – La dullahan se refirió al esponjado plumaje de la rapaz. – "¿Tú también?"

– "Aun tenemos las memorias frescas, segadora." – Sonrió tenuemente la castaña. – "Es inevitable."

– "Incluso cuando no posee los diabólicos cuernos, los dos intimidantes pares de alas, o el hercúleo tamaño, el parecido de la estirpe es suficiente para inquietarnos." – Añadí. – "Perdona, _Spatzi_ , no deseábamos preocuparte."

– "Aunque sea involuntario, ¿no deberían tratarlo con un profesional?" – Aconsejó la peliblanca. – "Puede convertirse en un inconveniente en el futuro."

– "Es únicamente una reacción inconsciente, ya pasará." – Afirmé. – "Hablaremos con la doctora Wilde cuando volvamos a los cuarteles, ¿vale?"

– "Espero que así sea, _A chuisle_." – Contestó ella. – "No deseo que esto escale hasta ya no poder tolerar la presencia de especies reptilianas."

– "No tenemos problemas con los reptiles en sí, o no hubiéramos poder mantenernos tranquilas a lado de Mei, o Miia." – Arguyó la falconiforme. – "Sólo dragones, hasta ahora. Y como dijo Aria, es meramente una manifestación psicosomática de un evento tan reciente. Desaparecerá."

– "De acuerdo, confiaré en su palabra." – Exhaló la irlandesa.

Proseguíamos viendo la película, pero ni el más imponente sistema de sonido digital pudo enmudecer las palabras de la Abismal, repitiéndose con eco en mi cabeza. Era verdad, debía hacer algo para asegurarme que esto eventualmente no transmutara en un percance mayor. Sería paradójicamente problemático que una representante del Acta sufriera de animadversión hacia una especie liminal sólo por una infausta experiencia con una criminal. Intercambié una breve mirada con Cetania, asintiendo las dos silentemente. Suspirando y estirando mi mano, volví a enfocarme en el filme. La aparición de un grupo de arachnes en la trama me devolvió una sonrisa genuina en el rostro, despejándome la mente.

– "¿Son de tu patria, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la segadora, comiendo sus últimos restos de palomitas.

– " _Nein_ , son lycosianas. El acento las delata." – Repliqué, degustando mi bebida. – "Suenan demasiado italianas, aunque se supone que hablan francés. El italiano de Sparassus es más germano, con un mayor énfasis en la Z y la R."

– "Aunque Tom Hardy sí que sabe imitar el acento de Carolina del Norte." – Agregó la estadounidense. – "Aun no me decido si me gusta más su actuación aquí, en _Dunkirk_ , o _Mad Max_."

– "Creo que ya desciframos la incógnita de quién es tu actor favorito, emplumada." – Rió la peliblanca. – "Pero es fácil ver la razón de tal elección; aplaudo también las habilidades histriónicas del actor."

– "¿De dónde dijiste que era Hardy, _Süsse_?" – Interrogué. – "¿Inglaterra?"

– "Yep. Hammer _smith_ , en Londres." – Asintió la nativa de Montana. – "Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Quieres que te diga algo más escalofriante? Ahí vivió John Milton, el escritor de ' _Paraíso Perdido_ '."

– "Sabía que Kuroko estaba relacionada con demonios." – Reí también. – "No te conocía lo cinéfila, pajarita. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

– "No lo soy, sólo conozco algunos datos curiosos." – Encogió lo hombros. – "¿Recuerdas la enorme tele que tiene Yuuko en la sala? Podríamos pasar una noche viendo pelis en _Netflix_ , ¿qué dices?"

– "¡Por supuesto! Suena divertido." – Acaricié su cabeza. – "Lala también viene, ¿verdad?"

– "Ay, flaca." – Giró los ojos. – "No aceptarás a menos que diga que 'sí', ¿cierto?"

– "¿ _Bitte_?" – Pestañeé rápidamente.

– "Ash, de acuerdo. No tienes remedio." – Resopló. – "¿Tú qué dices, canosa? ¿Vendrás?"

– "Confieso que no aceptaría si no fuera por el peligro que implica el que _Mo chuisle_ se quede a reposar en tus perversos aposentos, descendiente de Electra." – Contestó la dullahan, cubriéndose la cara dramáticamente. – "Por lo tanto, esta fastuosa guardiana jura proteger a su amada de los inicuos hechizos de la hija de Taumas, mientras deleita sus áureos globos oculares con las amenidades representativas del séptimo arte. Con la presencia de Honda, aseguro que mantendrás tus pérfidas plumas y tus ignominiosas garras bajo control, como Bullock mantuvo la línea ante la ofensiva alemana."

– "Ya le gustaron las películas a esta enana, ¿verdad, flaca?"

– "Un poquito." – Respondí.

Las tres reímos, acordando de esa manera algún día visitar la residencia de la halcón para pasar un rato agradable en nuestro cine casero. Sólo espero Yuuko nos conceda el permiso, y que no nos cobre las palomitas a precios absurdos. Entre las explosiones y demás escenas bélicas mostradas en pantalla, mi corazón brillaba de alegría por la naturalidad con la que la irlandesa se desenvolvía con quien anteriormente fuera su acérrima contrincante, demostrando que la áspera coraza de animadversión cedía cada vez más, acercándome, parsimoniosamente, a mi objetivo final. Con la sonrisa de Tique y Niké iluminándome tanto como el proyector digital, estiré mis brazos alrededor de las mujeres que significaban todo para mí, atrayéndolas hacia mi cuerpo, disfrutando de su deífica calidez.

La vida es hermosa.

– " _Buen disparo, extraño; ese alemán me tenía en la mira._ " – Dijo James Bullock, resollando después de una dura batalla. – " _¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_ "

– " _El nombre de un guerrero no importa hasta que cumple su cometido._ " – Contestó el misterioso personaje encapuchado, revelándose. – " _Pero tú puedes llamarme… ¡Patitas, el pingüino bailarín!_ "

¡AAARGH!

¡Condenado Disney! ¡Le puso sus garras a Lucasfilm, a Marvel, y ahora también hasta a las biografías de soldados americanos! ¡Ya no hay respeto con Mickey Mouse! Por lo menos la batalla final entre la granja de Madame Marie, las arachnes y Hulk contra el _Kaiser_ Guillermo II mutante fue entretenida. Después de ver la escena post-créditos, insinuando que Mecha-Hitler aparecerá en la secuela, me retiré junto con las chicas a la salida. No era precisamente como imaginábamos, pero para ser la primera experiencia cinematográfica en compañía de mis amadas, supongo fue una sorpresa tolerable. Sólo espero no ver a ese maldito pájaro antártico arruinar la de _Jurassic Park 5_ , o juro que destruiré todo Hollywood montada en un tiranosaurio con rayos láser.

Aunque estoy segura que usarán esa idea en la película.

– "Bueno, ¿quieren comer algo antes de regresar?" – Les pregunté a mis novias, estirándome. – "Por la forma en que se acabaron las palomitas, creo que aún tienen espacio para más."

– "Uf, no gracias, flaca." – Negó la arpía, dándose golpecitos en el estómago. – "Me siento más rellena que pavo en Navidad."

– "A pesar de que conozco el nulo valor nutricional de tales alimentos procesados, considero que mi apetito ha sido saciado, _A chuisle_." – Replicó la Abismal. – "El filme se extendió más de lo esperado, y me parece que es momento óptimo de volver a nuestro hogar."

– "Vale, guapas. Sí, creo que ya es tarde." – Bostecé. – "Pero yo si tengo un poquito de hambre. Dejen me compro aunque sea un pedazo de pizz… ¡Ay, casi me olvido de Dyne!"

– "¡Oh, ahí está!" – Señaló la rapaz.

Entre la multitud que se retiraba de la sala, regresando los lentes y colocando la basura en su lugar, distinguimos el largo cabello negro de la empusa, dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario. Pronto se le unió Mei, ambas caminando a paso acelerado, seguramente tratando de escapar discretamente de nosotras. Aunque podría considerarse de malos modales el andar tras de ella a pesar de que no deseaba ser interrumpida, Alexandra seguía siendo mi hermana y naturalmente me importaba su bienestar. Sólo deseaba que supiera que estaba feliz por ella y Silica, y que contaba con todo el apoyo de la familia para ser feliz. Sacando ventaja de mi estatura y mi natural e intimidante porte de predadora, logré abrirme paso entre la muchedumbre y colocar una mano en el hombro de la mantis.

Resultó que no era ella.

De hecho, ni siquiera era un liminal. En lugar de una iracunda empusa italiana de verdes ojos, me encontré con un hombre de iris café y de rasgos bastante orientales, mirándome con la misma confusión que la persona que lo acompañaba. Ésta última, aunque sí pertenecía a la misma especie que nuestra mecánica, poseía una delgada barba, tan roja como su cabello. Sí, estaba segura que eran las mismas personas que vimos en las butacas, pero ahora que las penumbras ya no impedían una visión clara, me daba cuenta de mi error. Ofreciéndoles mil y un disculpas al tiempo que hacía infinidad de reverencias, regresé completamente ruborizada con las demás, apresurando el paso.

Al menos acerté en algo: ellos sí eran pareja.

– "Seis ojos; habilidad para ver luz ultravioleta; tercera mejor tiradora de la _Schutzpolizei_ de Weidmann... Y no puedo distinguir a mi hermana de un tipo con cabello largo." – Expresé, suspirando mientras comía un pedazo de pizza. – "Soy una vergüenza para mi estirpe."

– "No te deprimas, flaca, que hasta mi vista de halcón me falló." – Me confortó la castaña, con su ala en mi espalda. – "Pero en serio, usan prácticamente el mismo peinado que esas dos. Es fácil confundirse cuando únicamente puedes distinguir la parte superior de la cabeza."

– "El ángulo desde el cual los observábamos era bastante engañoso." – Agregó la irlandesa. – "Aunado a la poca visibilidad de la sala y la reacción que obtuvimos de ella en el intercambio de virtuales mensajes, nuestros yerros son comprensibles."

– "Diablos, incluso olvidamos que _Pepper_ es tuerta." – Remarcó la estadounidense. – "No tendría sentido asistir a una función en tercera dimensión. Las tres somos igual de tontas."

– "Lo que no entiendo todavía, es la reacción de Ale en el chat." – Comenté. – "¿Por qué se puso tan nerviosa?"

– "Es posible que la hayamos irrumpido en un plácido momento de ocio." – Sugirió Lala. – "Por la anómala manera de expresarnos, debió pensar que la estábamos espiando sin razón alguna. No hay sentimiento más desesperante que saber que se es observado todo el tiempo."

– "¿No sería gracioso que actualmente sí haya invitado a Mei a salir a algún otro lado, y nuestra conversación haya sido una tremenda casualidad?" – Dijo Cetania. – "Nos suceden tantas coincidencias que cualquier cosa ya es posible."

– "Bueno, ya lo sabremos cuando la veamos de nuevo." – Di una última mordida a mi comida. – "Nada mal esta pizza, aunque prefiero las de la cafetería. ¿Algo más para hacer, lindas, o ya nos vamos a casa?"

– "Nah, ya tengo sueñito, flaca." – Badalló la halcón. – "Y mañana hay que levantarse temprano. ¿Ya se prepararon?"

– "Tengo mis pertenencias perfectamente ordenadas para el viaje. Sólo lo necesario." – Afirmó la peliblanca. – "Conozco el procedimiento; no es la primera vez que voy a un onsen."

– "Ah, me contaste que una vez tú y la familia fueron a uno asistido por una yuki-onna." – Remembré. – "¿Alguna vez bañaste también con tu primer hogar huésped, _Spatzi_?"

– "Asistí al viaje, mas no participé en la atracción principal." – Dilucidó. – "No me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con personas tan distantes como para compartir un baño grupal. Tampoco me persuadieron de ello."

– " _Das ist gut_." – Sonreí. – "Ellos no eran dignos de admirar tu deífica figura esculpida por los dioses al natural."

– "Qué bueno que tú y el resto de MON estará allí también, flaca." – Comentó la falconiforme. – "Así podré borrarme la horrible imagen de esta canosa desnuda."

– "Deberías sentirte sumamente agradecida de poder apreciar la perfección corpórea de una hija del Abismo, peste alada." – Increpó la segadora. – "Y antes de que menciones a tu superior, la descendiente del Caos Reptante, te recuerdo que su verdadera forma es imposible de soportar para una mortal; especialmente una con un cociente intelectual tan exiguo como el tuyo."

– "Excelente; le pediré a Doppel que me destroce la cordura y me borraré tus malos recuerdos."

– "Para que eso suceda deberías estar cuerda en primer lugar."

– "Entonces no hay proble…" – La rapaz se pausó. – "¡Ay, maldita decapitada! ¡Me la volteaste!"

Con una jactanciosa victoria para la nativa del Éire, las tres abordamos el tren de regreso desde la estación de Nerima hasta regresar a Asaka. Nuestro triunvirato se dirigió a la residencia Kurusu, para que la arpía recogiera sus cosas. Para entonces ya eran las 10:33 y la familia reposaba tranquilamente en la morada.

– " _Alright_ , nos vemos mañana entonces, chiquillas." – Anunció la estadounidense, lista para abordar el taxi que le pedí. – "Smith vendrá por nosotros a las ocho, ¿cierto? Estaré aquí media hora antes."

– "Correcto. Asegúrate de dormir bien, _Süsse_." – Le aconsejé, abrazándola y besándola. – "Cuídate, linda. Saluda a Yuuko de nuestra parte, ¿vale?"

– "Vale, flaca. Cuídate también." – Me propinó otro ósculo. – "Y más te vale que tú tengas la cabeza y los calzones puestos cuando nos recojan, enana canosa, o te dejamos atrás."

– "Mi puntualidad se mantiene impoluta, incordio emplumado." – Replicó la dullahan. – "Tú trata de no ser un lastre por la obscena cantidad de carbohidratos consumidos a lo largo del día."

– "Yo devoro un banquete y obtengo energía; tú muerdes una papita y te pones como morsa." – Retrucó la castaña. Ahí, le ofreció el ala. – "En todo caso, no fue tan malo que te nos pegaras como percebe, azulosa. Nos vemos mañana."

– "Igualmente, Cetania." – La irlandesa regresó el gesto. – " _Oíche mhaith_."

– " _Good night_. ¡ _Take care_ , _see ya_!"

Agitando su extremidad alada, la americana abordó el vehículo, el cual delineó una línea en dirección a la casa de Honda. Sonriendo, cargué a mi chica de añil epidermis en brazos y nos dirigimos a darnos un reconfortante baño antes de acostarnos. Estábamos exhaustas, realmente cansadas, pero todavía con la pequeña euforia que sobra luego de un día tan activo. Mientras nos retirábamos las ropas, mi celular vibró, tomándolo yo enseguida.

– "¿Quién es a esta hora, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la segadora, depositando sus medias en el cesto de ropa. – "¿La arpía olvidó algo?"

– "La doctora Redguard me envió una foto de ella y la doctora Wilde en la Expo-Neko." – Contesté, enseñándole el teléfono. – "Se vieron envueltas en un lío con cierta líder de un clan y terminaron realizando la ceremonia del té con ésta."

– "Lucen bien en kimono, aunque la expresión no es la más placentera." – Comentó. – "¿Sabes, _A chuisle_? Es irónico que yo, siendo una creación del la Imperecedera Oscuridad, una sempiterna hija de la Inefable Vorágine de Horror, disfrute tanto de las aparentemente mundanas amenidades mortales. No me comporto como mi matriarca; con el desdén hacia la finitud de los seres vivos."

– "Porque desde pequeña aprendiste que, incluso cuando cada persona que conozcas apenas sería un parpadeo en tu eternidad, son capaces de dejar una huella tan imborrable como tu vida, _Spatzi_." – Respondí, sonriéndole amablemente. – "Es como el Programa de Intercambio; sin importar nuestros orígenes, compartimos mucho en común con más individuos de lo que creíamos."

– "Concuerdo completamente." – Asintió con la cabeza. – "Hoy descubrí que comparto con Cetania el gusto por los largometrajes, y que incluso deseo repetir la experiencia. Antes me hubiera parecido un disparate aceptar tal idea."

– "Y entre más tiempo pases con ella, más pronto te darás cuenta de que son más parecidas de lo que pensabas." – Acaricié su barbilla y le propiné un beso en sus labios. – "Te amo, Lala."

– "Y yo a ti, Aria." – Puso su índice en mi nariz. – "Eso no significa que tu osado plan esté a un paso más cerca de completarse, ambiciosa cazadora."

– "Lo sé. Y no me preocupo." – Tomé su mano, besándola. – "No se necesitarán dar paso alguno cuando estén más cerca."

Guiñándole, y sin darle tiempo de protestar, la cargué de nuevo y la deposité gentilmente dentro de nuestra enorme tina, con el agua ya previamente caliente. Me le uní, disfrutando a su lado del improvisado onsen. Las arachnes somos algo más sensibles a la temperatura, y el calor de las aguas termales podría fácilmente marearme, así que era buena idea practicar de una vez. Luego de asearnos y mimarnos bajo la privacidad del baño nocturno, practicamos nuestro confirmado ritual de correr desnudas por los pasillos hasta nuestra recámara. Ya dentro, procedimos a colocarnos nuestra ropa de dormir; es decir, la dullahan con una de mis camisas viejas, y yo con mi traje de Eva.

– "Hmm, así…" – Musitaba la irlandesa, sintiendo mis labios por su cuello. – "Conoces mis puntos débiles, _A chuisle_."

– "Es una verdadera lástima." – Contesté, pasándole parsimoniosamente mi lengua. – "Ya no podré seguir escuchando más de tus lascivos gemidos mientras trato de hallarlos."

– "Pero ahora que sabes los botones correctos, mis concupiscentes gimoteos de placer cobrarán mayor intensidad." – Aseveró, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. – "Y no tengo empacho en ofrecerte una sinfonía completa de éstos."

– "Oh, _Spatzi_ , eres tú la que conoce cómo encenderme." – Me mordí los labios. – "Empero, mañana deberemos madrugar, y me temo que nuestra amorosa sesión retrasaría nuestra adecuada estadía en los reinos de Morfeo."

– "¿Desobedecerás nuevamente el lúbrico deseo de tu monarca suprema, descendiente de Arachne?" – Sostuvo mi barbilla. – "¿O mis sospechas de mantenerme en este impúdico estado para facilitar persuadirme de mostrarme más tolerante a tu rijosa propuesta con la hija de Taumas resultaron ser verdaderas?"

– "Tal vez lo sean." – Sonreí. – "¿Qué harás de confirmarse mi siniestro plan?"

– "¿Sientes esto?" – Colocó mi mano en uno de sus glúteos. – "No podrás satisfacer tu adicción por un mes."

– "¿Tan draconianas son sus sanciones, _meine Kaiserin_?"

– "¿Osarás contradecirme, alemana?" – Hundió aún más mi mano en su suave carne posterior. – "¿O piensas que puedes vivir sin esto?"

– "Sabes que no, mi emperatriz absoluta." – Me acerqué a su rostro. – "Pero tú tampoco puedes vivir sin mí."

Asalté sin cuartel el baluarte de sus labios, donde nuestras lenguas se unieron en fiera beligerancia, intentando aplacarse la una a la otra con intensa vehemencia. Así éramos nosotras, en una contienda constante por dominar a nuestra pareja, sometiéndola a nuestros lujuriosos deseos. Pero al final, ambos bandos cesaban hostilidades para unirse en una sola nación; una llena de besos, caricias, y el indeleble cariño que nuestros corazones emanaban desde el fondo de nuestras encendidas almas. El sexo es una batalla, el amor es la guerra; y nosotras nos encontrábamos en el cenit del fogoso combate.

– " _Spatzi…_ " – Hablé, jadeando. – "Si lo hacemos ahora, despertaremos tarde."

– "Estoy consciente, pero tampoco deseo detenerme."

– "Ni yo." – Suspiré, acostándome sobre ella. – " _Scheisse_ , a veces quisiera que los días fueran de cuarenta y ocho horas."

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_ ; entiendo nuestro dilema." – Exhaló, sonriendo resignadamente. – "No podemos faltar a nuestra promesa después de todo."

– "Perdóname, amor. Ya van dos veces que prendo la estufa, sólo para salir con que estoy a dieta."

– "Jocosa analogía." – Rió ella. – "Descuida; comprendo que Crono no nos sonría en esta ocasión. Podemos postergar el placer carnal para una noche con un horario más laxo."

– "Debería haber una manera de poder satisfacernos sin dilat…" – Me pausé. – " _Spatzi_ , dices que mi lengua es una experta, ¿verdad?"

– "Una opinión parcial debido a que es la única que conozco, pero no pongo en duda tus habilidades con tu órgano bucal, _A chuisle_."

– "Entonces…" – Sonreí, alzando las cejas. – "¿Sesenta y nueve?"

– "Sesenta y nueve."

Sin perder el tiempo, nos colocamos en posición para gozar la gloria del cunnilingus mutuo…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado, queridos lectores. Un saludo a mis compañeros de **_Los Extraditables_**. Nos vemos en el millón~ _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	67. No es fácil ir a un onsen (Parte 1)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Tarmo Flake ist hier! ¡Feuer frei!_

 _6 de Junio de 1944 – Día D, Hora H._

Hace 74 años, en las costas de la Europa occidental, se llevó a cabo la invasión anfibia más grande que la humanidad jamás haya intentado, cuando las fuerzas Aliadas desembarcaron en las costas de Normandía, en la Francia ocupada, dispuestas a liberar al continente de las garras del Nacionalsocialismo. Americanos, británicos, franceses e incluso canadienses se unieron para hacerle frente a la máquina de guerra alemana, en lo que sería recordado como el día más largo.

Siendo un entusiasta de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, elegí precisamente tan histórica ocasión para hacerla el cumpleaños de Aria Jaëgersturm, el personaje que es la encarnación de mi amor por tal periodo histórico. Ergo, hoy es el día perfecto para celebrar este gigantesco hito que me ha llevado prácticamente dos años en alcanzar. ¡Disfruten, que me siento con la energía de un millón de tropas!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena atravesó las puertas del Infierno, mientras se abría paso al Cielo a través de las líneas Nazis! _¡Primo Victoria!_

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 67**

* * *

– "¿Empacaste tu jabón, _A chuisle_? Procura llevar tus propios productos de aseo, es más higiénico."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ "

– "¿Ropa extra?"

– "Doblada y acomodada."

– "¿Celular?"

– "Cargado al tope."

– "¿Dinero?"

– "Abundante y a salvo en mi cartera."

– "¿Beso?"

– "Los que desees, mi reina."

Encontrándose nuestros labios, nos preparábamos para el viaje. Habíamos despertado temprano, con nuestros juegos amorosos de la noche anterior siendo suficientes para satisfacer (aunque temporalmente) los ardientes deseos, sin que éstos se prolongaran demasiado. Nos habíamos ataviado de manera regular, sin tanta parafernalia, ya que solamente era una estadía en un hotel; además de que la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasaríamos en yukatas. Ya con maletas y demás arreglado, comimos algo ligero en lo que esperábamos la llegada de Smith. El timbre sonó entonces.

– " _Guten Morgen, Süsse._ " – Recibí a Cetania con un beso en sus labios. – "¿Preparada para la aventura?"

– " _I'm always ready for the good times, Blondie._ " – Guiñó la arpía. – "Buenos días para ti también, Mamá Pitufo. ¿Ya dejaste de pitufirascarte tus aguadas pitufinalgas?"

– "Obtendría más hilaridad al contemplar pintura secarse, incordio alado." – Replicó la irlandesa, acomodando su bufanda. – "Si ya concluiste tu peripatética rutina de nula comedia, entonces te sugiero pasar para evitar continuar desplegando públicamente tu inicua presencia."

– "Ah, pero ayer en el restaurante del museo bien que dejaste seca mi cartera, canosa." – La rapaz entró. – "Con permiso. Y luego te devoraste mis palomitas."

– "Igual que tú lo hiciste con las mías, peste alada." – La segadora se dirigió a la cocina. – "¿Té o café?"

– " _Iced tea, please._ " – La castaña se encaminó a la mesa.

– "Yo se lo traigo, _Spatzi_." – Me dirigí al refrigerador. – "Ya verás lo bien que me sale el té helado, _Süsse_."

– " _Thanks, Blondie._ " – La americana tomó asiento. – "Por cierto, hablé con Yuuko con lo de pasar la noche viendo películas y ella lo autorizó."

– "Agradece de nuestra parte a Honda por su amabilidad." – Comentó la peliblanca, sentándose también.

– "Yuuko es la más buena de las caseras." – Afirmó la estadounidense. – "Curioso cómo una humana, con quien quedé bajo su cuidado casi imperativamente por una agente gubernamental, es más maternal conmigo que mi propia madre adoptiva."

– "Tal vez ella también pasó por tiempos difíciles de pequeña." – Opiné, sirviéndole un vaso de la fría bebida. – "O simplemente quedó embelesada por tu hermosura innata, tanto física como interior."

– "Gracias por tanta zalamería, flaquita. Quizás tengas razón." – Sonrió la halcón, dando un trago. – "Ah, te quedó delicioso. Entonces, ¿cuándo haremos lo del cine en casa?"

– "¿Qué tal este domingo?" – Respondí, sirviéndole también a la Abismal. – "Así nos divertiríamos antes de regresar a nuestros entrenamientos el lunes."

– "Casi olvidaba que acordamos eso. Sí, sería buena manera de despedir el fin de semana."

– "¿Volverás a ausentarte semanalmente, _A chuisle_?" – Interrogó Lala, con gesto preocupado.

– "Sólo a practicar un poco la puntería y saludar al resto de los cuarteles, _Spatzi_." – Acaricié su cabeza. – "Además, quiero ver si el nuevo arsenal que el contrato con Sparassus proveería ya está disponible."

– "Entiendo." – Suspiró. – "No es que desee impedirte el continuar puliendo tus habilidades combativas, pero esperaba que continuáramos disfrutando de estos agradables días pacíficos."

– "Nosotras también azulosa. No residiremos en los cuarteles sino hasta después de año nuevo." – Dilucidó la falconiforme. – "Únicamente nos mantendremos preparadas por si surge alguna emergencia."

– "No es fácil ser una agente de MON." – Hablé, tomando un trago. – "Y la ley nunca descansa."

– "Igual que ustedes dos, ¿cierto, tortolitas? No me extraña que esta decapitada se portara tan amable esta mañana." – Dijo Cetania, cruzándose de alas. – "La evidencia de su agitada noche es tan clara que pueden olerla hasta Montana."

– "Y saborearla a cada ósculo que compartes con _Mo chuisle_." – Sonrió malvadamente la dullahan.

– "…"

– "…"

– "Sesenta y nueve, ¿verdad?"

– "Sesenta y nueve."

– " _Fuck my life…_ " – Masculló la americana. – "Flaca, ¿podrías ponerle limón extra a mi té, por favor?"

Yo no me decidía si alegrarme porque Lala parecía más dispuesta a hacer bromas más subidas de tono con la pajarita, o si preocuparme que en verdad disfrutara de torturar a la pobre emplumada. Saturando el brebaje de la rapaz con el verde líquido cítrico, esgrimiendo ella un exagerado mohín al degustar la excesiva acidez, cambié el tema de inmediato para despejar la tensión en el ambiente. Mientras discutíamos sobre los títulos que planeábamos ver en nuestra ya programada noche de películas, el resto de los inquilinos nos saludó, camino a las duchas. Ahí, escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta. Era hora.

– "Hey, gente; hola, gente." – Saludó Smith cuando la recibimos. – "¿Qué cuentan?"

– "Buenos días, agente." – Sonrió Kimihito. – "¿Desea café?"

– "Te sorprenderá la respuesta, pero ahora no, Cariño-kun. Vengo por este triunvirato de revoltosas y tenemos prisa."

– "Ya vamos, _Hauptmann_." – Respondí, cargando el equipaje. – " _Herr Kommandant_ , cuídese. Nos despide del resto de las chicas, ¿vale? Regresamos mañana."

– "De acuerdo, Aria, ve con cuidado. Ustedes también, chicas. Que se diviertan."

Despidiéndonos del casero, abordamos rápidamente la parte trasera de la Dama de Hierro, dándole los buenos días a Zoe, quien fungía como conductora, mientras la capitana se transportaría con el resto de MON en la otra unidad. Dyne se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, y apenas cruzamos miradas, ella regresó la suya al frente. Debía seguir molesta por lo sucedido el día de ayer, pero no iba a tocar ese tema en ese momento, así que decidí simplemente saludarla.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Ale. ¿Estás bien?"

– "Sin novedad en el frente, _Potato_." – Contestó ella. – " _Buongiorno_ , _Peaches_ , Lala."

– " _Morning, Pepper._ " – Replicó la estadounidense. – "Sí que has adoptado rápidamente tu lenguaje étnico."

– "Soy italiana; honro la memoria de mi madre hablando su lengua natal." – Respondió Nikos, acomodándose en su asiento. – "Ahora, si no es molestia, me desvelé leyendo un libro muy interesante y me gustaría seguir durmiendo un poco. Despiértenme cuando lleguemos."

– "Descansa, hermana."

Sabía que sólo era una excusa, y nosotras no insistiríamos en indagar.

– "¿Y qué han hecho en sus días libres, Amatistas?" – Preguntó Zombina, siguiendo el vehículo de la coordinadora. – "¿Cómo aprovechan la ausencia de gritos y balazos de esa gnómida escandalosa?"

– "Fuimos al Museo de Ciencias Naturales." – Contesté. – "Nosotras tres, más Papi y Suu."

– "Ah, el _Hahaku_. ¿Se divirtieron?"

– "Fue una educativa experiencia. Y las niñas se pusieron como locas con los dinosaurios."

– "Igual que tú cuando te encontraste con aquel caza de combate, _A chuisle_." – Injirió la irlandesa. – "Cinco personas pueden avalar tu sobreexcitación por una reliquia de la guerra."

– "Ja, ¿se mojó las pantis con el _Zero_? Típico de _Potato_." – Rió la pelirroja. – "Tio y Manacchi ya fueron una vez; nos trajeron chocolates con formas de fósil como regalo. ¿Qué se consiguieron?"

– "Una excelente lección en la cicatera naturaleza de la economía." – Respondió la halcón. – "Entiendo que necesiten sacar dinero de algún medio para mantener andando un lugar tan magnífico, pero únicamente los precios de la cafetería deberían ser considerados robo descarado."

– "Una lección que todas sufrimos, especialmente por la insistente vehemencia de nuestras pequeñas invitadas para convencernos de cubrir todos sus caprichos." – Agregó la dullahan. – "Incluso _Mo chuisle_ se les unió en la caravana de consumismo desenfrenado al posar sus ojos en una réplica a escala de su aeroplano."

– "Oigan, es un avión muy bonito después de todo." – Me defendí. – "Pero tienen razón en lo absurdo de los costes. 1,250 yenes por un omelette con forma de panda es un crimen. Y para colmo ni luce como en la foto del menú."

– "¿Crees que eso es malo? Los ladrones de las dulcerías del cine se ríen de esas gangas." – Arguyó la zombie. – "Una vez acompañé a Vanessa a ver el estreno de _The Avengers 8: Hulk va a Tampico_ ; un par de palomitas, refrescos, nachos, gomitas y dos conos de helado fueron suficientes para acabar con el treinta por ciento de nuestros ahorros. Y para colmo se le ocurrió que debíamos verla en 4DX. Acabamos cubiertas de caramelo, Rica-Cola y ese asqueroso queso artificial con tanto brinco."

– "Te entendemos. Después del museo, asistimos precisamente al de Toshimaen a ver la de James Bullock." – Habló la halcón. – "Creo que ahí tienen golosinas de mejor calidad, porque el queso de los nachos estaba exquisito."

– "Espera, ¿saliste una vez con Saadia, Zoe?" – Interrogué. – "Creí que no se caían bien."

– "Nadie dijo lo contrario, araña. Pero estaba aburrida ese día, y ella invitó los boletos, así que me pareció buena idea." – Explicó la muerta viviente. – "No odio a Redguard; la negra es bastante agradable cuando se está en privado. Y siempre puede opinar sobre casi cualquier tema; se nota que la resurrección no le pudrió el cerebro."

– "¿No intentó nada raro?"

– "¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?"

– "Un poqui-¡Digo, no! Es que no es secreto que la doc es un axioma de lascivia. Y mira quién te lo dice."

La araña que acababa de morderse la lengua, diría cualquiera. Al menos no me gané una reprimenda en la sesera por parte de mis novias.

– "¡Ay!"

Demasiado tarde.

– "Excelente sistema de control." – Rió tenuemente la teniente. – "Nah, Sandy se portó bastante civil. De hecho fue cuando el demente de Sarver la dejó, así que estaba demasiado circunspecta como para ejercer su usual concupiscencia. Nos la pasamos bien: paseamos por la ciudad un rato y nos atiborramos de golosinas. Ella sólo deseaba despejarse la mente con una amiga. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Estuvo buena la de Bullock?"

– "Ciertamente disfrutable en cuestión de actuaciones y banda sonora." – Respondió Lala. – "Empero, no podemos decir lo mismo de las decisiones del director al incluir su largometraje dentro del ficticio universo en la antológica franquicia corporativa de la que forma parte, prescindiendo de la fidelidad histórica en el proceso."

– "Ah, ¿también ahí aparece ese maldito pingüino de nuevo?" – Cuestionó la pelirroja, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Esos de Disney están exagerando con esto del multiverso. Sólo falta que lo agreguen digitalmente a películas viejas para completar el malvado plan de la compañía del ratón."

– "Pero al menos no fue aburrida; la batalla final hizo que valiera la pena pagar por el 3D." – Injirió Cetania. – "En todo caso, ¿cómo va todo en los cuarteles? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

– "Como la mantis durmiente dice, sin nada qué reportar." – Zombina se detuvo en un semáforo. – "Ella y Titania han estado entrenando su puntería en la armería. A veces me les uno. La gnómida se pregunta, según sus palabras, cuándo dejarán de holgazanear para poner sus flácidos traseros en forma."

– "Más pronto de lo pensado." – Respondí. – "Regresaremos este lunes para continuar el adiestramiento. De preferencia con el nuevo arsenal de mi patria."

– "Bueno, entonces deberás esperarte, sparassediana, porque aunque el contrato con la industria de tu país fue aprobado, aún falta que arribe el pedido." – Esclareció la occisa, retomando la marcha. – "Por cierto que ese acuerdo les salvó el pellejo a ustedes tres. Salvo por sus pistolas y el cuchillo de la araña, ustedes destruyeron todo su condenado equipo, incluyendo los uniformes. De no ser por aquel convenio, tendrían que combatir al crimen con palos y piedras. Esas cosas son caras, Amatistas."

– "Aún sigo triste por perder a la valiente Mugi." – Comenté. – "Pero al menos mantuve mi promesa de mantener a Erika de una pieza, Zoe."

– "Más te valía, _Potato_. Me pasé toda una tarde limpiando esa pistola." – Aseveró. – "Casi le gasté las cerdas al cepillo removiendo la sangre de dragón y quitando todas las marcas de quemaduras. Tienes suerte que los daños hayan sido mayormente superficiales."

– "Tratamos de explicárselo a la nidhögg, pero no hizo caso." – Encogí los hombros. – "¿Aún sigue la ametralladora Amelie disponible? No es Mugi, pero se defiende bien."

– "Según el último conteo de inventario, aún está viva." – La heterocromática subió la calefacción. – "Brr. Me dará rigor mortis con este frío. Ya quiero zambullirme en el onsen."

El viaje continuó sin problemas, con las cuatro intercambiando trivialidades. Dyne se despertó de su siesta a la mitad del camino y, aunque algo renuente, también de unió a la conversación. Arribando a nuestro destino, la ciudad de Fujikawaguchiko, en la prefectura de Yamanashi, sentimos el cambio de ambiente de la bulliciosa capital al de la pacífica serenidad de una ciudad más rural. Los imponentes rascacielos de reflejantes cuerpos cristalinos fueron reemplazados por modestos edificios y diversos locales que le otorgaban esa sensación rústica, familiar y tranquila que los turistas, la principal fuente de ingresos del lugar, buscaban. Naturalmente, las aguas termales eran una excelente opción.

Mientras recorríamos las pequeñas calles, bajando una ligera elevación, el Monte Fuji, el símbolo nipón por excelencia, se erguía majestuosamente sobre un añil manto, encumbrándose su nívea cima más allá de las albugíneas nubes. Habíamos contemplado esa misma imagen, desde mayor altura, durante el día final de nuestra graduación. Aquel regio volcán nevado se volvió una alegoría de un gran cambio en esa ocasión, confirmándolo cuando regresábamos con el laurel de la victoria, y esperaba que aquella buena fortuna nos sonriera en ésta también.

Proseguimos el camino, alejándonos cada vez más del centro, y acercándonos más a la zona donde el lago Kawaguchi, el segundo más grande de los famosos Cinco Lagos del Fuji, concentraba la mayoría de los lujosos hoteles. Aunque la nieve aún no cubría con su lechosa capa a la ciudad, el ambiente frío provocaba un alza en la demanda de lugares cálidos, y la cantidad de automóviles estacionados en los establecimientos de alojamiento nos hicieron sentir afortunadas de tener todo un hotel para nosotras solas. Quisiera ser millonaria para poder darme esa clase de lujos mucho más seguido.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento designado, con un gran letrero indicando que el lugar pronto sería abierto al público. Nosotras, las encargadas de probar antes que nadie las instalaciones, bajamos ordenadamente de los vehículos. La edificación era realmente imponente: poseía sólo tres pisos, sin contar el principal, pero éstos eran tan enormes como una casa sola. El estilo arquitectónico era realmente tradicional, como una estampa estructural del periodo Edo, realzando ese mayestático aire señorial, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose muy acogedor. Sin duda una sensación que yo no podía describir más allá de su abstracta interpretación, pero para resumir, era solemnemente tranquilizante.

Tan pronto llegamos las puertas, fuimos recibidas por las reverencias de un par de jóvenes kitsunes ataviadas en hermosos kimonos, ofreciéndonos guiarnos hasta la recepción. El interior del edificio era lo que una podía esperar de tan suntuoso exterior, con un estilo muy característico de los _ryokan_ , hoteles a la usanza tradicional japonesa, como pisos de tatami, puertas corredizas, mesas bajas y futones. No había pistas del estilo occidental más allá de los carteles en inglés y las extranjeras en nuestro grupo. La _okami_ , es decir, la gerente, era una mujer de pelo azul oscuro envuelto en un bollo y circunspecto, pero amable aspecto, vistiendo una curiosa bufanda tricolor.

– "Bienvenidas sean todas a la Posada _Shimarin_. Las estábamos esperando." – Nos hizo una reverencia, junto a las dos kitsunes. – "Soy Nao Shima, para servirles. Espero su estancia sea absolutamente placentera. ¿Desean un pequeño tour por el lugar?"

– "Si no es molestia." – Respondió Smith.

– "Ninguna. Pueden dejar su equipaje aquí. Nuestras chicas se encargarán de subirlo." – Sonrió la _okami_ , dando un par de palmadas. – "Yuzu, Satsuki, ya saben qué hacer."

Con otra inclinación de su cuerpo, las jovencitas zorro nos invitaron por los hermosos (y amplios) pasillos de la posada. Después de que nos cambiáramos a las sandalias ofrecidas (con excepción mía, de Cetania, y Doppel, que podía flotar), como toda etiqueta japonesa exige, admiramos el ancestral estilo nipón plasmado en cada centímetro cúbico. Incluso el elevador no desentonaba con la artística visión, habiendo sido arreglado de manera que la estética de éste pudiera mezclarse con sus alrededores impecablemente.

Las kitsune nos explicaban la ubicación de las diferentes amenidades. Había una sala de juegos en el tercer piso, donde podíamos practicar actividades como ajedrez, _shōgi_ (el ajedrez japonés), o simplemente relajarse con la pequeña selección de libros disponibles, según informaron las zorritas. Pudimos observar el jardín exterior, cubierto de bellas flores silvestres y chocitas campestres, aumentando el aire rústico y sereno; todo sin siquiera visitar las aguas termales aún. Nos detuvimos a la entrada de los cuartos, en el segundo piso.

– "Siempre estamos disponibles para servirles, pero si no nos hallamos en las cercanías, sólo deben tomar el teléfono disponible para comunicarse a la recepción." – Indicó Yuzu, la kitsune de rubios cabellos. – "¿Desean entrar ahora, conocer las aguas termales, o prefieren satisfacer su apetito primero?"

El rugir de nuestros estómagos al unísono fue toda la confirmación necesaria.

Cada una de las habitaciones contaba con una mesa para que cuatro personas comieran a gusto, pero preferimos seguir en grupo. Fuimos conducidas al comedor principal, asombrándonos de las enormes dimensiones que hacían sentir el lugar demasiado solitario, a pesar de que éramos nueve personas. Sin embargo, tampoco podríamos quejarnos de retrasos en el servicio. Se nos fueron ofrecidos diversos platos típicos nipones, reposando en enormes bandejas, con recipientes más pequeños dentro. Desde el infaltable arroz, hasta la sopa miso, pescado y huevos, todo servido en grandes porciones saciar el hambre de sus liminales huéspedes, para había variedad para todas. Sin dilación, comenzamos a deglutir.

– "Reciba nuestros más sinceros agradecimientos por habernos compartido el experimentar de esta fastuosa estadía, coordinadora Smith." – Congratuló Lala, degustando un poco de tofu. – "Especialmente al aceptarme como parte de su selecto grupo."

– "Ni siquiera has visto la atracción principal, segadora. Entonces ahí sí querrás besarme los pies." – Replicó la capitana, sirviéndose un vaso de sake. – "Dale las gracias a tu arachne, quien cubrió tus gastos."

– "Tomando en cuenta lo que aquí ofrecen, salió relativamente barato." – Comentó Tionishia. – "¿Recuerda al primer onsen al que fuimos todas, Jefita? Ese con el jardín bonito."

– "El _Yoshiike_ , en Hakone, Tio-san." – Apresuró Manako. – "Bastante hermoso, pero yo sólo recuerdo lo embarazoso que fue el tener que atravesar la zona mixta después de salir de la sección para mujeres."

– "Suena a un pésimo diseño." – Habló Cetania, comiendo una ensalada.

– "Es algo bastante en común en este país, pero aún así las miradas se sintieron incómodas." – Opinó Zoe, disfrutando su pescado. – "Y la comida era de quinta. Incluso la cafetería de los cuarteles posee más calidad."

– "El helado estaba bueno." – Injirió Tionishia. – "Y las aguas en verdad que eran relajantes."

– "Demasiado." – Dijo Doppel, riendo tenuemente. – "Bina casi pasa a volverse estofado de zombie cuando el calor desprendió sus costuras y su cabeza quedó flotando."

– "Juro que casi muero por segunda ocasión. Sentía a mi cerebro freírse como huevo." – La pelirroja disintió con la cabeza. – "Y no hablemos del baño, que olía a rayos, por muy bonito que luciera."

– "Esa fue tu culpa por mezclar vodka con la comida china, cadaverosa." – Respondió la cambiaformas. – "Compadezco a quienes tuvieran que limpiar las tripas putrefactas que dejaste tiradas."

– "No exageres, pelos de elote, que apenas fue un poquito de malestar estomacal."

– "Aún me pregunto cómo logró meter de contrabando la botella." – Habló la cíclope. – "Era una estancia corta, no llevamos bolsa de equipaje con nosotras."

– "Una zombie tiene muchos compartimientos, Manacchi." – Le guiñó la heterocromática.

– "Perdí el apetito." – Masculló Dyne, haciendo a un lado su plato.

– " _Meine Göttin…_ " – Musité. – "¿Fue el grande o el peque-¡Auch!"

– "En boca cerrada no entran moscas, descendiente de Arachne." – Instó la dullahan, habiéndome dando un coscorrón.

– "Vale, basta ya de escándalo, niñas, que no estamos en un hostal de segunda." – Dictó Kuroko, sirviéndose más sake. – "Sólo somos nosotras, pero debemos demostrar que tenemos tanta clase como estas ostentosas paredes."

– " _Hauptmann_ , es muy temprano para beber." – Le recordé.

– "¿Sargento Cetania?" – Smith dio un trago a su vaso

– "¿Sí, Señora?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "Pincha a Jaëgersturm."

– "Sí, Señora."

– "¡Auch!"

Disfrutar de tan hermoso lugar era suficiente para tolerar la presencia de mi irresponsable superior. Luego de llenar nuestros estómagos, ahora sí, nos encaminamos a nuestras habitaciones, en el segundo piso. Las kitsunes, más otras dos, habían transportado nuestras pertenencias, que en sí no eran muchas.

– "Bien, como lo acordamos antes de venir, Diamantes." – La capitana tomó la palabra. – "Tio, Manako, ustedes compartirán el cuarto del ala este."

– "Sí, Señora." – Respondieron ambas, al unísono.

– "Como yo soy la jefa, tomaré la suite central, que tiene la mejor vista." – Afirmó. – "Dop, ¿trajiste el café colombiano?"

– "Siempre, _Hafh'drn_." – Afirmó la doppelgänger.

– "Excelente, entonces serás mi compañera." – Le sonrió. Se volteó hacia la teniente. – "Zoe, tú conoces lo que es perder un ojo y eres una experta en combate cercano, así que aconsejarás a Nikos en el ala oeste. ¿De acuerdo?"

– "Sí, Señora." – Contestaron la mantis y la zombie.

– "Perfecto." – Ahí se dirigió a mi dirección. – "Jaëgersturm, todas sabemos que deseas pasar tiempo con tus parejas, por lo que las palabras sobran. Empero, debido a que todas las presentes no queremos que la paz de nuestro descanso se vea interrumpida a medianoche, o antes, tú y tus chicas tomarán un cuarto en el primer piso, a su elección. ¿Alguna objeción?"

– "Uhm, no, Señora." – Repliqué.

– "Correcto. Y recuerden, que esto es un hotel decente; la discreción es oro." – Se ajustó las gafas oscuras. – "De acuerdo, veinte minutos para flojear y después disfrutaremos de la atracción principal. Hay panfletos disponibles en sus habitaciones sobre la etiqueta y reglas a seguir, así que léanlos. ¡Muévanse!"

Chasqueando ella sus dedos, todas nos adentramos en las recámaras asignadas. Diseñadas a la antigua usanza, nuestras habitaciones eran tan tradicionales como si hubiéramos regresado en los tiempos del áureo blasón de la flor de jengibre del shogun Tokugawa. Las puertas corredizas, ( _fusuma_ ) se hallaban bellamente decoradas por suntuosas pinturas retratando paisajes clásicos, mientras el _tokonoma_ , un pequeño cubículo donde se colocan flores y decoraciones de acuerdo a la estación, adornaban una de las paredes.

Una chimenea ligeramente hundida de forma cuadrada ( _irori_ ), con una olla suspendida por una palanca de hierra, residía plácidamente en uno de los extremos; perfecta para cocinar o calentar té. Una alacena con los ingredientes para preparar tal brebaje también estaba disponible. Siguiendo el rastro del suelo cubierto de tatami, encontramos un _chabudai_ , las habituales mesitas bajas, donde en lugar de sillas se usaban almohadas ( _zabuton_ ) para sentarse. Del otro lado, cerca de la panorámica ventana, un _kotatsu_ de verdes tonos y mayores dimensiones, esperaba a que los residentes internaran su cuerpo debajo de éste para calentarse.

Las paredes contenían monocromáticas y finas pinturas _sumi-e_ , siendo la guinda del artístico pastel. Los _oshiire_ , los roperos donde se guardaban las colchas, estaban repletos de toallas y futones, como para casi toda una familia entera. Con la excepción del baño, las lámparas, el teléfono y la luz del repetidor de señal wi-fi, no había rastro alguno de influencia occidental. Las recámaras también eran espaciosas, por si la adaptación para extraespecies no era lo bastante clara ya.

En resumen, eran hermosamente relajantes.

– "¿Soy yo, o Doppel es la más apegada a Smith?" – Dije, asentándome sobre un _zabuton_ , cerca de la panorámica puerta al exterior. – "Pensé que Bina, siendo la teniente, sería la más cercana a su superior."

– "El rango profesional no se traduce en una amistad mayor, _A chuisle_." – Dilucidó la segadora. – "Si dices que la coordinadora y la hija del Caos Reptante coligan frecuentemente, quizás se deba a que confían más que en la occisa revivida."

– "Tal vez tengas razón. Aunque no explica por qué la doppelgänger posee un rango menor." – Repliqué, estirándome boca abajo. – "Quizás es como dice Ale sobre la importancia de nuestra utilidad. Una cambiaformas inmortal es posee mayores ventajas sobre una zombie, pero Zoe es mejor líder en combate."

– "¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" – Preguntó la arpía, saliendo de lavarse la cara.

– "De la aparente propincuidad entre su capitana y la descendiente del Dios sin Rostro." – Le replicó la peliblanca. – "Mas le explico a _Mo chuisle_ que eso seguramente es debido a un gran sentimiento de camaradería entre ambas."

– "Ah, ya veo. Pues será el sereno, pero Kuroko tiene el aroma de esa cambiaformas impregnado en todo el cuerpo." – Afirmó la rapaz, peinándose. – "Y no hablo de un vago olor, sino que prácticamente comparten la misma fragancia corporal. Es casi como el tuyo, que se ha mezclado casi homogéneamente con el de Aria."

– "Una de las características de los seres del Abismo es la lenta influencia en los mortales cercanos a éstos." – Elucidó la nativa del Éire. – "Puede incluir un cambio parsimonioso, pero auténtico en diferentes aspectos, ya sea la actitud de la persona, el olor corporal, e incluso el prohibido conocimiento milenario; fatídico para cualquier mente no preparada ante las revelaciones ancestrales del Caos Imperecedero."

– "Yo siento que mi léxico se ha expandido considerablemente desde que conozco a _Spatzi_." – Comenté. – "Cuando llegué aquí, tus hieráticos amaneramientos lingüísticos me eran absurdamente inteligibles, pero ahora se han vuelto parte de mi vocabulario cotidiano. ¿Es esa la influencia de la que hablas, linda?"

– "No es errado atribuirlo a la innata persuasión de mi estirpe, _A chuisle_ , pero la mayor parte del crédito es tuya." – Declaró la irlandesa, dándome un beso rápido. – "Aunque confieso que me es halagador el que me consideres como la catalizadora de tu incremento en tu habilidad lingüística."

– "Ay, sí, muy predominante, Pitufina." – Dijo sardónicamente la castaña. – "¿Y yo qué, flaca? ¿No he sido una influencia positiva?"

– "Tú y esa palabra sin antónimos, peste alada." – Retrucó la dullahan.

– "Como tú y altura, enana." – Le sacó la lengua. – "Vamos, flaquita, sabes que esta fastuosa pajarita es buen ejemplo."

– " _Süsse..._ " – Me incorporé, besándola tiernamente en la boca. – "De no ser por ti, me hubiera vuelto una lápida en el cementerio durante los atentados. Te debo literalmente la vida, y eres tan importante como ésta."

– "Es mi deber, guapa." – Me devolvió el ósculo. – "Y mi eterno placer."

– "Las dos son igual de valiosas para mí, jamás lo olviden." – Tomé el brazo de la segadora y la atraje hacia mí. – "Olvidemos las rivalidades por hoy y unámonos en disfrutar de este pequeño escape al paraíso, ¿sí?"

– "De acuerdo, _A chuisle_." – Asintió la Abismal. – "Ya he aceptado compartir este deífico aposento con tan latoso incordio alado después de todo."

– "Y yo prometo no arrancarle las canas a esta decapitada. Lo juro con la pluma chiquita." – Contestó la americana, alzando su ala. – "Ups, se desprendió."

– "Anden, denme un besito en el cachete las dos, al mismo tiempo." – Insistí. – "Me traerá suerte."

– "Ya aprobamos acompañarte a esta posada de asueto, a pesar de que ambas estamos conscientes de tus intenciones, descendiente de Arachne." – Expresó Lala.

– "Suficiente suerte tienes como para darte más." – Agregó Cetania. – "Vamos, enana; no te juntes con esta flacucha."

Dándome un pinchito en los brazos, las dos se encaminaron hacia el punto de reunión acordado. Disintiendo con la cabeza mientras reía, seguí a ambas hasta el pasillo que daba al exterior. Ahí, mi hermana y el resto de MON ya se encontraban reunidas, intercambiando trivial charla, esperando a que nuestra capitana y su Abismal guardaespaldas hicieran acto de aparición. Yuzu, la kitsune rubia, también se encontraba ahí, lista para darnos guiarnos. Una vez se nos unió la pareja faltante, la joven vulpina encabezó nuestra marcha.

La cabina donde se alojaban el baño y el onsen estaba conectada al edificio principal por un camino techado que permitía admirar la hermosura del jardín, recubierto de florecillas a pesar de hallarnos en invierno. Tal jardín era ciertamente amplio, con delineados caminos de piedra natural formando espirales senderos entre la flora y las tradicionales linternas de piedra ( _tōrō_ ), que no pueden faltar en la arquitectura oriental. Pequeños puentes de madera unían las tierras separadas por riachuelos que albergaban policromáticos peces _koi_. Junto al rumor de los insectos, cantando su sinfonía para la naturaleza imperante, el aire tan folklóricamente acentuado no podía ser más nipón.

Llegamos a las cabañas, divididas en secciones para hombres y mujeres, junto a una mixta. Yuzu nos dio unas cuantas instrucciones más y se retiró después de una reverencia. En ese momento, Satsuki, la kitsune de pelo púrpura, apareció para informarle a la coordinadora que tenía una llamada de los cuarteles. Refunfuñando por haber sido interrumpida, pero sin negarse a atender los asuntos oficiales, la agente siguió a la chica zorro. Mirándonos todas y encogiéndonos los hombros, proseguimos con nuestro plan. Finalmente, era momento de gozar de la razón principal de haber venido.

– "De acuerdo, Amatistas y dullahan; es hora que ustedes conozcan la tradición de MON." – Dijo Zoe, desabrochando su cinturón. – "¡La última en desvestirse se bañará sola!"

Sin dilación alguna, los Diamantes de Monster Ops comenzaron a removerse la vestimenta. Nosotras cuatro permanecimos en un curioso estado de admiración y algo de temor al ver a nuestras superiores desnudarse. Admiración (y excitación) por poder observar los perfectamente torneados cuerpos de las chicas; y miedo porque al final del día, ellas eran las veteranas y nosotras unas simples novatas, mas una turista, que tenían en deífico privilegio de contemplarlas de manera tan íntima. ¿Quién podría evitar sentirse nerviosa?

– "¿Van a seguir jugando a las estatuas todo el día?" – Nos exclamó la zombie. – "De prisa, flojonazas, o les pegaremos de toallazos por lentas."

Demostrándonos Bina que hablaba en serio, usando la suya como látigo, nos apresuramos a arrancarnos el pudor como nos deshicimos de nuestros atavíos. La irlandesa era la más sonrojada de todas, siendo ella la que menos contacto tenía con MON como para sentirse totalmente tranquila, pero el saber que yo estaba ahí le dio el valor suficiente de enseñarnos la belleza escondida debajo de sus oscuras ropas. Además, tampoco negaré que poder examinar detalladamente con mis seis globos oculares el sinuoso físico de las chicas fue la perfecta representación del paraíso en el que nos encontrábamos.

Es innecesario mencionar el hormigueo en mi cuerpo cuando el sostén de la pelirroja cedió para revelar sus dos firmes senos de clara epidermis, coronados por un par de rosados pezones de areola mediana, tan erguidos como los míos en ese momento. Aquellas redondeces de copa E compartían el mismo tamaño que los de mi segadora, con noventa y cinco centímetros. Su núbil trasero, a pesar de no poseer las gloriosas dimensiones de la dullahan, seguía siendo sicalípticamente tentador, además de que todavía conservaban la increíble suavidad esperada. Para completar, su glabra feminidad también se mantenía libre de costuras que menguaran el atractivo de la heterocromática.

Aunque estaba consciente de que las secciones de su cuerpo, incluyendo la piel, podrían haber pertenecido a otra persona, confiaba en la información que la pelirroja misma me participó, donde afirmaba que siempre elegía partes lo más fielmente parecidas a su figura original. Después de tan esplendoroso banquete visual, mi atracción hacia ella sólo continuaba reforzándose.

Manako, por el otro lado, era bastante plana en el aspecto pectoral. Sus pechos eran copa A, apenas siendo discretas protuberancias en su caja torácica, con los pezoncitos más rosados y delicados que haya visto decorándolos; como botoncitos entre piquetes de mosquito. Su cadera era igualmente menuda, aunque las asentaderas poseían una redondez que hacía juego con sus bien torneadas piernas, otorgándole el atractivo en su zona posterior para compensar la exigüidad mamaria. Como imaginaba, no poseía vello alguno en su zona íntima. El resto de su cuerpo tenía pequeñas cicatrices que daban fe de su trayectoria como guerrera, aunque su puesto la obligara a mantenerse lo más alejada del calor de la batalla.

Ahora, cuando se trataba de Tionishia, era fácil deducir la razón de que incluso yo, una arachne de más de dos metros de altura, se sintiera tan diminuta en comparación con la ogresa. Con ciento sesenta centímetros (según los datos de la doctora Redguard, los cuales quizás haya o no ojeado), la rubia era dueña de un par de montañas copa P que empequeñecían al Himalaya completo; ni siquiera Centorea o Amanda, las mujeres mejor dotadas que he conocido hasta ahora, superaban las extraordinarias proporciones de la alférez. Tan imponentes masas de carne eran hogar de grandes y oscuros botones pectorales, tan sicalípticos que casi hacían desear a una retroceder en la línea del espacio-tiempo para ser amamantada día y noche, succionando con ahínco tan seráficos dispensadores de leche.

Y por si aquellos abundantes pechos no bastaran, su cadera era una invitación a desatar sus más perversas fantasías hasta sufrir de indigestión con tanta carne disponible. Mientras la mujer de un solo cuerno se retiraba parsimoniosamente, casi provocativamente, su ropa interior, las sustanciosas posaderas quedaban al descubierto junto al resto de su intimidad, con una ausencia de vello entre los núbiles labios inferiores que la denotaban como una perfecta fémina. La venusina forma, la apoteósica suavidad, la exquisitamente exótica piel oscura, ¡y lo majestuosamente pachoncito de su trasero! El cuerpo de Tio era un axioma de belleza y erotismo concentrados, sin contar que contaba con la experiencia de ser una agente de élite.

La única razón por la cual no terminé viendo pajaritos y pequeños corazones alrededor de la ogresa cada vez que posaba mis ojos sobre ella, es porque Tionishia, al igual que personas como Manako o Amanda, es también un aforismo viviente de ternura y amabilidad. La apacible gigante es un faro de bondad cuya áurea luz resplandece con una fuerza tal que aparta la oscuridad que reside en lo profundo de mi alma, y me ahuyenta como vampiro ante el fulgor del sol. En pocas palabras, la alférez es demasiado pura para que mis impías manos se posen sobre su impoluto ser. Además no deseo imaginar lo que mi perversión me llevaría a solicitarle; ese cuerno sería capaz de atravesarme el cu…

Demonios, mis pensamientos se tornan perturbadores cuando estoy caliente.

En cuanto a Doppel… era un caos. Al contrario de la nativa del Éire, la cambiaformas no era dueña de figura definida; o al menos, de una que no causara la implosión del raciocinio al instante. Lala misma me había advertido de jamás posar mis ojos sobre la Abismal cuando se hallara reposando, o incluso somnolienta, pues su estirpe requiere de energía y concentración para mantener su apariencia 'normal'. De toparme con la doppelgänger en tales estados, sería testigo de su inefable forma real, la misma que su abominable padre les heredó a todos sus vástagos. Entonces, perdería la cordura, encerrándome sempiternamente en una prisión mental de execrables monstruosidades demasiado infaustas para describirse.

Esa era la mayor ironía de ella: Doppel podía elegir ser quien deseara, sin límite alguno. Podría decidirse por adoptar el cenit de la epicúrea lascivia, o la manifestación del terror mismo; todo a, literalmente, un giro de cabello. Empero, la enigmática alférez flotante optaba por un cuerpo que hacía ver al de la cíclope como un hito de voluptuosidad. Tal vez esa era parte de su filosofía como embajadora de la discordia, según el folklor Abismal; o quizás una transformación más pequeña le permitía ahorrar mayor energía, no lo sé. Aunque en esta ocasión decidió hacer un pequeño cambio: enseñarlo todo.

Aunque sonara contradictorio, dada su habitual desnudez, la cambiaformas era una experta de la provocación, utilizando su cabello a manera de censura para esconder sus partes críticas. Todo el mundo quedaba boquiabierto por la aparente desfachatez de pasearse con traje de Eva, pero nunca eran capaces de atisbar más allá de la nívea barrera que su pelo imponía. Ese era el secreto de su libertad para caminar en una extremadamente delgada línea legal, entre conservar la decencia y el exhibicionismo con unas cuantas hebras capilares. Ser impúdicamente ética era la dicotomía caótica que sólo Doppel podría llevar a cabo exitosamente.

Pero ahora, podíamos ser testigos de la apariencia de aquellas facciones que tan ¿celosamente? resguardaba tras su pilífera capa de platinada tonalidad. O al menos, los que suponíamos eran los elegidos para su transformación habitual. Como era de esperarse, no poseía cicatrices, lunares u otras imperfecciones cutáneas, ni siquiera recreadas. Y como no esperábamos, sus pezones eran de un rosado suave, contrastante con su oscura piel. Siempre pensé que serían igual de oscuros como los de Tio, aunque la misma clase de sorpresa me llevé al comprobar por primera vez que los de la segadora también eran rositas, creyendo que serían azules. Su _mons veneris_ se hallaba escasamente adornado por un fino y albugíneo pelaje, siendo la única de todas quien poseía vello púbico.

Bien dicen que todos bajo la ropa somos iguales; tan pronto las veteranas se hallaron al natural, nos sentimos más confiadas y también nos deslindamos completamente de nuestras vestimentas. Como dictan las reglas, habíamos qué lavarnos perfectamente antes de hacer uso de los baños. Las aguas se comparten entre todos, y lo ideal es dejar el menos rastro de ADN ajeno entre el líquido. Depositando nuestras prendas en las cestas, y sacando nuestros objetos personales de aseo, comenzamos a adecentarnos, sentándonos en los bancos (yo sólo me acomodé en el suelo) y mirándonos en los espejos frente a nosotras.

– " _¿A chuisle?_ " – Me habló Lala, facilitándome un cepillo de mano y quitándose la cabeza. – "¿Mi espalda, por favor?"

– "¡Ay, no se vale, enana! ¡A ti te lavan en casa; ahora es mi turno!" – Protestó la arpía, acercando su banco. – "¡Flaca, tállame la espalda a mí primero!"

– "Yo solicité primero la atención de _Mo chuisle_ , vástago de Electra." – Replicó la dullahan, empujando a la emplumada de su lugar. – "No intentes interrumpir las demandas del Eterno Abismo."

– " _¡Piss off, Blueberry!_ ¡Sólo quiero que me ayude a lavarme; no te vas a morir por eso!" – La rapaz le sacó la lengua, reclamando su asiento. – "¡Además, se supone que este era un viaje exclusivo de MON! Recuerda que no eres más que una colada."

– "Y te recuerdo que _Mo chuisle_ cubrió la cuota que me autoriza el uso de esta posada, incordio alado." – La irlandesa la empujó nuevamente, tomando su lugar. – "Aria, la espalda."

– " _Nein._ " – Respondí. – "Ni tampoco a ti, _Süsse_."

– "¿Por qué?" – Preguntaron ambas.

– "Por quebrar su promesa de portarse bien." – Dilucidé, incorporándome. – "Si van a seguir peleándose como animales, entonces báñense con la lengua, como las gatas salvajes que son."

Había sonado bastante tajante y agresiva para mi habitual persona, pero argumenté mentalmente que tenía que enseñarles la lección por faltar a su palabra. Parte de mí se sentía mal por rechazar las órdenes de mis amadas, pero también debía probarles que las promesas debían respetarse. Las veteranas se encontraban charlando y no quise interrumpir su conversación, así que me acerqué hacia donde estaba Dyne, asentándome a su lado.

– "¿Puedo echarte una mano, hermana?" – Le pregunté. – "Tranquila, sólo será la espalda."

– "Normalmente preferiría que te mantuvieras alejada al menos a diez metros de mí, _Potato_." – Replicó ella. – "Pero supongo mi consanguinidad me ha hecho más tolerante a tu presencia. Si tocas donde no debes, te meto el cepillo por la raja."

– "Eso me gustarí-¡Ay!" – Ella me pinchó con su espolón. – "Vale, vale, era broma, Ale. Ow."

– "Nada de tonterías." – Aseveró, ofreciéndome un pasador. – "Amárrame el pelo primero; las reglas dicen que no se puede meter en el agua."

– " _Jawohl, Schwesterchen._ " – Le comencé a acomodar el cabello. – "¿Sabes? Siempre envidié lo sedosamente lacio que lo conservas. Cuando yo lo tenía largo, batallaba a diario para mantener mi melena perfectamente peinada."

– "Poseo buenos genes, araña." – Arguyó, enjabonándose el frente. – "Trata de no usar shampoos o acondicionadores que ostenten contener miel, son una farsa y dejan grasoso el cuero cabelludo

– "Está bien, no es que importe ahora." – Seguí amoldando su pelo. – "¿Crees que me vería más femenina si me lo dejo algo más largo?"

– "Tú lucirás como la machorra que eres sin importar la longitud capilar, patas largas." – Contestó, sardónicamente. – "Y si eres tan bruta con un peinado tan corto, de tenerlo largo seguramente se te atascaría cuando recargues tu arma."

– "Sé que estás bromeando, pero actualmente eso es verídico." – Reí tenuemente. – "En serio; cuando practicaba con mi fusil Karabiner 98k, en Weidmann, llegué a atorar mis mechones en el cerrojo del arma. Lo peor es que luego tenía que desarmarla para retirarle todo el pelo."

– "Espero nuestro padre no me haya heredado el ADN defectuoso, como a ti." – Disintió ligeramente Nikos con la cabeza. – "Empero, tampoco negaré que en ocasiones el mío pudiera causar uno que otro inconveniente. Estos días estuve pensando en cortármelo."

– "Sería una lástima, Ale; el estilo _hime_ te queda a la perfección. Te hace ver como si fueras de la realeza." – Afirmé, enrollando su cabellera. – "¿Cuál peinado tenías en mente?"

– "Nada particular, sólo rebajarlo hasta los hombros." – Dilucidó. – "Pero ya no importa, llegué a la misma conclusión de que ésta es mi mejor apariencia."

– "Para ser tan solitaria te preocupas mucho por tu imagen. ¿No será que hay alguna chica que te hace temblar los espolones, grillita?" – Sonreí maliciosamente. – "¿Quién es? ¿Mei? ¿Keiko, la de la armería? ¿O le dijiste 'sí' al chocolate podrido de Sandy?"

– "Tengo tanto interés en iniciar una relación sentimental como tú en aprender matemáticas, _Potato_."

– "Sólo quiero que mi hermanita encuentre la felicidad que merece." – Le contesté, dando los últimos retoques. – "Además, ya estoy aleccionándome en la aritmética. Los libros de texto de Papi sí que son efectivos."

– "¿Cuánto es seis por nueve?"

Bien, veamos… Dos por dos es cuatro; cuatro y dos son seis, pero la inflación de este año fue mayor a la del anterior y… ¡Carajo, Dyne, no me tortures así!

– "Uhm…" – Medité un par de segundos más. – "¿Con impuestos o sin ellos?"

– "Eres una idiota."

– "Ay, cómo se nota que no estás al tanto de las fluctuaciones financieras." – Le di un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. – "Listo, Ale; ¿qué te parece?"

– "Ya era hora. Si hablaras menos y te movieras más ráp…" – Se pausó al mirarse al espejo. – "¡Jaëgersturm, ¿qué diablos hiciste?!"

– "Querías que el pelo no se te mojara, ¿verdad? Los bollitos dobles, creo que les dicen _odango_ , te quedan bien."

– "¡Sí, ¿pero tenías que agregarle colitas?! ¡Parezco una jodida _Sailor Moon_!"

– "Es que me acordé de la serie y me pareció qu-¡Gah!"

– "¡ _Figlia di puttana_! ¡Eso me pasa por confiar en una maldita patata!" – Vociferó al tiempo que me ahorcaba, habiéndome tirado en el suelo. – "¡Quítame estas ridiculeces o yo te haré un corte con todo y cráneo!"

– "¡Agh, h-hermana! ¡No pu-puedo respirar!"

– "¡Tremenda idiota que eres! ¡Puedes usar tus malditas filotráqueas!"

– "¡Las estás-Gah! ¡Las estás aplastando!"

– "¡Qué bueno! ¡El azul post-mortem te queda mucho mej…!"

– "Hey, yo creo que te queda a la perfección, grillita." – Injirió de repente Zoe, sonriendo pícaramente. – "Tienes una manchita muy curiosa justo en medio del perineo."

– "Qué monada." – Agregó Doppel, maliciosa. – "Tiene forma de luna menguante."

La italiana debió recordar sus antiguos días en la granja, porque su color cambió inmediatamente a un rojo más intenso que el más puro tomate. Que sus superiores revelaran tan singular nevus melanocítico con forma del satélite terrestre localizado entre su zona íntima más oculta debió serle un shock instantáneo, igual que para nosotras. Había compartido las duchas con la milanesa infinidad de veces, pero jamás pude atisbar tan sacrosanto lugar. Debió detenerse, paralizarse lo suficiente para poder dejarme recuperar el control de mis pulmones y filotráqueas abdominales.

– "¡Gaaah! ¡D-detente, Dyne!"

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Mi hermana decía que no hay nada más frustrante que ser lastimada por algo de lo que no puedes vengarte, como golpearte el dedo del pie con un sillón, o que se te caiga la comida al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad. Y en el caso de la mediterránea, le sería imposible fraguar represalias en contra de las alféreces y la teniente, que fácilmente podrían someterla antes de enviarla al paredón. Ergo, desquitó toda su ira conmigo, negándome el preciado oxígeno. Podría decirse que yo tenía parte de la culpa, por provocarle con tan estrafalario estilo capilar, pero yo desconocía completamente de su secreto, o que las chicas detendrían su conversación para andarle viendo la entrepierna a la pelinegra.

– "Qué bonita familia." – Comentó la zombie, acercándose. – "Bien, Amatistas, siempre es divertido verlas matarse entre sí, pero las necesitamos vivas. Ya suéltala, Princesa Kaguya."

Entendí la referencia a la protagonista de cierta leyenda japonesa. Lástima que la ausencia de aire me impedía reírme. Demostrando que su puesto le otorgaba inmunidad ante sus subordinadas, la osada pelirroja comenzó a enrollar su pequeña toalla mojada y, emulando la sagacidad de una serket atacando con la cola, le propinó un latigazo al glúteo de la mantis, provocándole saltar con un jocoso gemido de sorpresa, liberándome. Mientras una excesivamente ruborizada empusa se dirigía al rincón más alejado y parcialmente oculto del baño, tomando suficientes toallas para cubrirse de pies a cabeza, yo me alegraba de respirar nuevamente.

– "Eso fue bastante grosero, Bina-san." – Opinó Manako, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Y no debería mirar indiscretamente a las personas en sus partes íntimas."

– "Lo siento, Manacchi; intenté no darme cuenta, pero la falta de ropa me lo dificultó." – Retrucó la pelirroja. – "Vamos, como si las manchas cutáneas fueran gran cosa para empezar. ¿Recuerdas la que tiene Tio en el-¡Guh!"

– "Creo que es hora de meternos al agua, chicas." – Interrumpió la sonrojada ogresa, tomando la cabeza de Zombina, tapándole la boca en el proceso. – "Ah, tengo tan tenso el cuerpo. No puedo esperar a zambullirme."

– "Olvidaste el resto, cornuda." – Señaló Doppel a la figura exánime y decapitada de la occisa.

– "Descuida, Dop, no hay problema de que contamine en este estado." – Respondió la rubia, mostrando una bolsa plástica en manos.

– "Ahora sí que la provocó esa cerebro podrido." – Musitó la cambiaformas. – "Hasta aquí puedo sentir la ira acumulándose detrás de la sonrisa."

– "Vamos, hay que calmarla antes que regrese la jefa." – Suspiró la cíclope, arrastrando el cuerpo de Bina. – "¿Por qué no me dediqué a la horticultura?"

Comprendía a la francotiradora; no hay nada más terrorífico que una ogresa actuando de manera pasiva-agresiva. Al menos fue lo suficientemente considerada para no volver la sesera de la teniente en puré. Con ellas encaminándose a las aguas termales, me incorporé y resumí mi aseo. Dyne continuaba resguardada tras su fortaleza de prendas para secar, quizás planeando regresar a su época de mafiosa, fraguando una fría y dulce venganza. La dullahan y la rapaz ya habían terminado de limpiarse y, habiendo tomado un par de pequeñas toallas para cubrirse, se retiraron hacia el exterior.

– "Miau, miau." – Dijo la arpía al pasar junto a mí.

– "Onomatopeya felina." – Se mofó la irlandesa, detrás de la castaña.

Las dos me pasaron de largo, sin decir más. Por supuesto, aún estaban molestas por dejarlas solitas con cepillo en mano y llamarles gatas. A veces me preguntaba si la poligamia era realmente la respuesta; dos mujeres significan el doble de problemas. Exhalando, finalicé de limpiarme y me dirigí a la salida.

– "No tiene caso esconderse cuando ya todas te vieron completa, Ale." – Le comenté a mi hermana. – "Anda, olvidemos esta locura entre los vapores de la distensión líquida."

– "Déjame en paz, _Potato_." – Replicó, resumiendo su baño. – "Iré cuando me plazca."

– "Como desees." – Encogí los hombros. – "Al menos no mencionaron el lunar que llevas en la nalga derecha."

Una botella de shampoo pasó cerca de mi cabeza mientras yo reía, abriendo la puerta al exterior. No necesité de toalla; tratar de mantener el pudor en un onsen era fútilmente absurdo. Mientras me acercaba, admiré la hermosura del vaporoso paisaje frente a mí; y no lo digo únicamente por la belleza de las chicas remojándose. El _rotenburo_ , es decir, el baño al aire libre, era una enorme piscina natural formada por la actividad geotermal, mayormente volcánica, siendo el Monte Fuji el escultor principal de todas las aguas termales en el área.

Ésta se elevaba a unos cuarenta centímetros por encima del suelo, obteniendo la forma de una gran olla irregular. Justo al lado, otra capa, de menor altura, creaba un aro de aguas menos profundas, perfectas para niños y liminales que no toleren demasiada agua, como los limos. El vapor que emanaba de las aguas me daba la razón al usar tal metáfora. Una barda de madera nos resguardaba de miradas indiscretas, si es que había alguna en este lugar tan alejado.

Parte de la piscina estaba protegida por un techo, con grandes rocas que ocultaban la vista, y la opacidad del agua, casi con apariencia lechosa, formaban barreras naturales para obtener un poquito de privacidad. Las lámparas de roca decoraban las cuatro indefinidas esquinas de nuestra acuosa caldera, mientras que en el centro, una hermosa cascada en miniatura armonizaba con su tenue sinfonía. Un _shishi-odoshi_ , esas famosas fuentes hechas con un tubo de bambú que resuenan cuando el agua en la punta las empuja, creando un sonido particular, era la guinda de tan idílico panorama.

– "Ahh, esto es vida. Justo lo necesario para olvidarse de que estamos en invierno." – Expresé al sumergirme lentamente. – "Sparassus no posee actividad volcánica, y aunque contamos con baños públicos calientes, nada se le compara a esto."

– "Pensé que las arachnes eran poco tolerantes al calor del agua." – Comentó Zoe, ya habiéndose cosido el cuerpo.

– "Las cazadoras, junto a las saltarinas, somos las más activas de nuestra estirpe. Ergo, soportamos mejor las altas temperaturas que el resto de nuestras congéneres." – Dilucidé. – "Rachnera no soporta más de un par de minutos en un baño caliente sin que empiece a sentir la cabeza ligera. Por eso prefiere los saunas."

– "Aquí también hay salas de vapor, Aria-san, pero creo que aún no están en funcionamiento." – Aseguró Manako, viendo los árboles a nuestro alrededor. – "Las instalaciones aquí me recuerdan a cuando visitamos las termales de Maenohara."

– "Ah, el de Itabashi, ¿no? Los jardines ahí eran preciosos." – Opinó Tionisha. – "Me encantó que nos colocaran cientos de juguetes de ranitas flotantes para bañarnos."

– "Esa era la piscina para niños, grandulona." – Retrucó Doppel. – "Y sacaste toda el agua cuando te sumergiste, a pesar de que te lo advertimos."

– "Bueno, pero aún así fue divertido."

– "Ustedes sí que tienen suerte para conocer tantos de estos lugares, chicas." – Dijo Cetania, remojando su plumaje.

– "Sólo una bien merecida recompensa por exponer el pellejo todos los días, emplumada." – Replicó Zombina, sumergiéndose más. – "Ojalá los altos mandos pensaran igual; estos viajes siempre los sacamos de nuestros bolsillos, ¿saben?"

– "Pero cada yen vale totalmente la pena." – Afirmó la americana, dejándose flotar. – "Bañarse en los helados lagos del Parque de los Glaciares era hermoso, pero esto es casi apoteósico. Siento que mi piel se suaviza a cada minuto."

– "Son aguas alcalinas, ricas en bicarbonato de sodio y otros minerales." – Habló Lala, sentada apaciblemente, con el agua hasta los hombros. – "Es un exfoliador natural que neutraliza la acidez natural de la epidermis, por lo que resulta en una piel mucho más suave y limpia."

– "Aún así, no es recomendable excederse en tal tratamiento." – Aconsejó la ogresa. – "Alterar el PH del cuerpo puede eliminar las bacterias encargadas de combatir el acné, además de causar enrojecimiento y otros problemas."

– "Gracias por el aviso, doctora Tio. Lástima que la magia geotermal no funciona con las muertas." – Dijo la zombie, revisando su mano. – "Aunque ignoro si estas aguas también las afecten a ustedes dos, Abismales."

– "La composición química de mi dermis es prácticamente igual a la humana, por lo que los resultados son positivos." – Aseguró la segadora. – "¿Qué hay de ti, hermana del Caos?"

– "Se siente bien y eso lo que único que me importa." – Alegó la doppelgänger, sumergiéndose.

– "¿No es eso peligroso?" – Pregunté, viendo a la cambiaformas crear burbujas bajo el agua. – "Es decir, está casi hirviendo."

– "Para nuestra estirpe eso es inofensivo, _A chuisle_." – Contestó la nativa del Éire. – "Una descendiente del Morador de la Oscuridad puede soportar esto y más."

– "Ahh…" – Exclamó Doppel, resurgiendo lentamente de las aguas. – " _N'ghft ehye ahor nafl'fhtagn ephaii…_ "

– "Ay ya deja de ser tan dramática, Lovecraftiana." – La pelirroja le arrojó agua con la mano. – "Y hablando de sobreactuar, ¿dónde está tu hermana, _Potato_?"

Quizás las enigmáticas palabras de la doppelgänger eran alguna especie de rito invocador, pues la presencia de Dyne fue manifestada al concluir la occisa su declamación. Usando la toalla más absurdamente grande que encontrara, diseñada para liminales de mayores proporciones, la empusa se encontraba envuelta como si de una faraónica momia se tratara. Parsimoniosamente se acercó hacia nosotras, con su semblante debatiéndose entre la pena y la cólera. Que su rostro se mantuviera rojo no ayudaba a que luciera más decidida.

– "Otra más. ¿Quieres dejarte de tonterías, _Pepper_?" – La muerta viviente volteó sus dicromáticos ojos. – "¡Aquí ya todas nos vimos la cueva entera! ¡Ya métete de una vez, santurrona!"

La italiana se preparaba para romper el protocolo y contestarle a su superior, pero la teniente fue más veloz y, con el presentimiento que tenía práctica previa, tomó un extremo de la toalla que envolvía a la pelinegra y de un jalón se la arrebató. Como un giroscopio rueda sobre su eje, la milanesa dio un par de vueltas hasta que la resbalosa acuosidad del húmedo piso le hizo perder el equilibrio, peligrando con darse un doloroso panzazo caliente. Afortunadamente, la propia Zombina no abandonaría a su subordinada y se apresuró a tomar a la mediterránea en sus brazos.

Y entonces, se le cayeron.

Para suerte de Alexandra, el desprendimiento de las extremidades sucedió cuando se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del agua, así que únicamente cayó de trasero… con todo y zombie incluida. Salpicándonos, una nerviosa Nikos se apresuró a incorporarse para retirarse al punto más alejado de grupo, pero, recordando su deber para con sus aliadas, se detuvo en su huida para ayudar a la pelirroja hundida. Asegurándose de no resbalar nuevamente, Dyne alzó a la muerta viviente, cuyo cabello totalmente mojado le tapaba la cara. Mientras la heterocromática tosía, mi hermana y Doppel recuperaron los brazos perdidos.

– "De no estar muerta ya, me hubiera cocinado como un fideo. A lo mejor el agua me ablandó como a uno." – Comentó Zoe, mientras le cosían una extremidad. – "Eso, o tu trasero es más pesado de lo que pensaba, _Pepper_."

– "Le recuerdo que esto sucedió por su culpa, teniente." – Contestó la aludida, costurándole el brazo. – "Si se hubiera abstenido de mencionar… mi marca de nacimiento, entonces no estaríamos causando alboroto en lo que se supone sería un pacífico retiro."

– "Vale, vale, admito que me propasé un poquito." – Disintió con su otra mano, ya reparada. – "Me comporté como lo haría _Potato_ , ¿verdad? Quizás tu hermana me pegó sus mañas."

– "¡Hey, tampoco me digas así, Zoe!" – Protesté. – "¡A lo mejor tú fuiste quien me las pasó a mí!"

– "Ya eras una degenerada desde que te conocí, flaca." – Injirió la halcón. – "En serio; no creas que no noté cómo le veías las nalgas a las otras liminales en las oficinas de inmigración. Y ni qué decir de que me contemplaras las tetas todo el tiempo."

– "Durante nuestro primer encuentro, después de hacer contacto visual conmigo, la atención del sexteto que conforman tus globos oculares se posó directamente a mis caderas, _A chuisle_." – Terció la dullahan. – "Y puedo afirmar que antes de desarrollar sentimientos por mí, el agraciado busto de tu congénere tejedora te atraía casi magnéticamente."

– "Sin contar las feromonas que soltó al ver a las demás en cueros." – Añadió la falconiforme. – "Diablos, estoy segura que ahora mismo su temperatura debe ser más alta que el agua."

– "¿Ustedes también? Demonios." – Exhalé. – "Me convertí en una broma de ocho patas."

– "Y en un excelente meme de Internet." – Agregó Doppel. – "¿Cierto, chica pingüino?"

– "¡Aaargh!"

– "Cosechas lo que siembras, _Potato_." – Dijo la pelinegra.

– "Pero no todo fue tan malo, ¿sabes, _Pepper_?" – Zombina le guiñó. – "Después de todo, tienes el trasero pachoncito."

Sin importarle el rango, la furiosa y ruborizada italiana pateó a la teniente de nuevo al agua, mientras ésta última reía a carcajadas. La milanesa le arrojó el brazo que no terminó de zurcir y se metió nuevamente al agua. Cetania le hizo señas de que se sentara a nuestro lado, idea que no le convenció mucho a la mediterránea; pero, sabiendo que al final nosotras tres éramos sus mejores aliadas, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta, descansando ella junto a la segadora. La muerta viviente salió del agua, aún riendo y sentándose en la orilla para remendarse la extremidad faltante.

– "Hacía tanto que no me divertía así." – Expresó la heterocromática. – "Ustedes son tan fáciles de provocar, Amatistas. Me alegro de que vinieran."

– "Fastidiar a _Pepper_ es hacer trampa, Bina." – Arguyó la arpía. – "Especialmente con esas bromas subidas de tono."

– "Y es infantil." – Masculló Nikos.

– "Concuerdo con la pajarita, Zoe." – Injerí. – "Es decir, esta gruñona se enoja hasta por recibir cumplidos inofensiv-¡Ay!"

– "No fastidies, araña." – Espetó Alexandra, picándome el costado con su espolón.

– "Auch. ¿Acaso miento?" – Repliqué. – "Alguien te dice algo bonito y tú les respondes a porrazos. Te vas a quedar sola, Ale."

– "En su defensa, _A chuisle_ , tu lengua suele tener la mala costumbre de elogiar más la carnal atracción hacia el físico que la beldad de la persona." – Argumentó Lala, ligeramente sonrojada. – "Siempre remarcas la sublimidad de mi posterior."

– "Pero insisto más en lo hermosa que eres, _Spatzi_." – Acoté – "Y tampoco es que esté errada. Adoro esas majestuosas posaderas que te cargas, amor."

– "Y acabas de darle la razón, flacucha bocona." – Comentó la rapaz, creando olitas con sus alas. – "Por lo menos te aseguras de hacer tales comentarios en privado, o con tus amistades cercanas, como ahora."

– " _Danke_ , _Süsse_. Seré directa, pero no indiscreta." – Le sonreí. – "Sólo con ustedes me siento libre de ser como soy."

– "Te entiendo, _Potato_ ; no podemos evitar sincerarnos cuando nos sentimos en confianza." – Aseguró la teniente. – "¿Saben? Mientras el virus zombie se encargaba de regresarme al mundo de los vivos, parte de mi cerebro se dañó, específicamente la corteza prefrontal ventromedial. Comenzó a atrofiarse antes que la degradación cesara por la infección."

– "El área que determina la moralidad y el juicio." – Dilucidó Manako. – "En pocas palabras, suele ser impulsiva, Bina-san."

– "Precisamente; las fruslerías en mi cabeza se me escapan sin querer y luego termino diciendo o haciendo cosas de las que me arrepiento." – Suspiró la pelirroja. – "Diablos, la primera vez que compartimos las duchas, cuando MON se formó, le dije a Tio que sus melones se veían bastante apetitosos."

– "Ahí supimos que jugabas en ambos bandos, agusanada." – Acotó Doppel, riendo tenuemente. – "Y la jefa casi nos mata porque esta gigantona quebró la pared al caerse petrificada. Nos descontaron el quince por ciento del salario por tu impertinente lengua."

– "Bueno, no esperaba que Bina fuera tan directa con sus lisonjas." – Contestó la sonrojada ogresa, juntando sus dedos. – "No me molesta que mis compañeras adulen mi cuerpo, pero me tomó por sorpresa en esa ocasión."

– "Eres demasiado tolerante, rubia. ¿Qué hay de esa vez cuando le dio una nalgada a Manako mientras nos vestíamos?"

– "¡D-Doppel-san, no revele tales cosas!" – Exclamó la totalmente abochornada cíclope. – "¡Adem-más, esa fue usted haciéndose pasar por Bina-san!"

– "Sí, ¿pero de quién crees que fue la idea?"

– "¡Esa no es excusa!"

– "El gemido que proferiste dice todo lo contrario." – Sonrió maliciosamente la cambiaformas. – "¿Acaso te gustó?"

– "¡Doppel-san!"

– "Y eso no fue lo peor." – Retomó la palabra Zombina, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "La Capi también estaba con nosotras, y entonces, con toda honestidad, le dij…"

– "Si expulsas otra palabra, te darás un baño sauna en el interior del Monte Fuji, Zoe."

La aludida volteó la cabeza tan rápidamente (y, tétricamente, casi por completo) que las costuras de su cuello casi se le saltan. Detrás de la occisa reanimada, se encontraba una Kuroko Smith cruzada de brazos, sin que la falta de gafas para sol o ropa alguna disminuyeran su amenazante mirada, penetrando hasta el interior de la zombie con tal fuerza que su alma debió expirar su último aliento. La agente, tan benévola y comprensible, ayudó a la teniente a salir de su _rigor mortis_ dándole una amistosa patada en la espalda, arrojándola al agua por tercera ocasión. Esbozando una humana sonrisa, la coordinadora se nos unió en el baño grupal, remojando su cuerpo paulatinamente, disfrutando de la gradual sensación envolverla.

– "Ahh, suave panacea líquida, libérame del estrés que me agobia." – Manifestó la capitana, relajándose. – "Necesitaba esto; en verdad que sí."

– "Ya te habías tardado, _Hafh'drn_." – La recibió la doppelgänger. – "¿Por qué la demora en esta ocasión?"

– "Asuntos oficiales, como siempre. Dos, para ser exacta." – Contestó, acomodándose la toalla que envolvía su cabello. – "El primero vino de mis empleadas favoritas, como imaginarás."

– "¿Qué hicieron ahora esas retrasadas?"

– "La bruta de Vanessa se terminó gastando el presupuesto que le otorgamos para cubrir la Expo-Neko." – Elucidó la pelinegra. – "Alega que Adeline las metió en problemas con una gata ninja o algo así, no lo sé. Ignoro por qué les sigo dando trabajo."

– "Hubieras enviado a las novatas, para eso son."

– "Ninguna de ellas tiene los conocimientos de la graduada del MIT. Redguard será un lío de persona, pero sabe cómo hacer un reporte profesional." – Contestó Smith. – "En fin, simplemente debía transferirle unos cuantos fondos a su cuenta (y luego cobrarle intereses), las dos regresaban, y nuestros superiores permanecían contentos con nuestro sobresaliente trabajo, ¿cierto?"

– "Aquí viene lo bueno." – Musitó Cetania, expectante.

– " _¡'Pues te jodes, Kuroko'_ debieron gritar los dioses, porque resulta que el único cajero en toda la jodida posada no acepta la maldita _Okayado Card_ , y ni aplicación de celular tiene!" – Imprecó la agente. – "¡Y ahí me ven de idiota, apresurándome a vestirme para tomar un maldito taxi hacia la oficina bancaria más cercana! ¡Pero, oh, sorpresa; el único servicio de transporte disponible me dice que no pueden enviar una unidad porque el camino hacia la montaña está bloqueado!"

– "Es exactamente lo que decía el aviso en la carretera al dirigirnos hacia aquí, Jerarca." – Mencionó Alexandra. – "Seguramente será retirado cuando inauguren el hotel formalmente."

– "¡Díselo a ellos, Nikos, porque aparentemente la palabra de una maldita agente gubernamental no posee validez alguna!" – Vociferó Smith. – "¡De ser por mí, dejaría a esas dos inútiles varadas en medio de Akibahara! ¡No tendría que soportarlas, ni pagarles; y nada de valor se perdería!"

– "Pero los altos mandos exigen brevedad a la hora de entregar los resultados de la investigación." – Acotó la dullahan.

– "¡Precisamente! Así que tuve que recurrir a mi última opción: correr como galgo hasta hallar cualquier clase de transporte." – Disintió Kuroko con la cabeza. – "Excelente momento para recordar que tenía las malditas sandalias puestas."

– " _Chief_ , que yo recuerde, en los panfletos informativos decían que la posada dispone de bicicletas para rentar." – Injirió la castaña.

– "No sé manejarlas, Cetania. Bien, luego de casi rasgarme los callos de tanto ajetreo, encuentro un bicitaxi disponible, como caído del cielo." – Aclaró la capitana. – "Amablemente me subo y le solicito al conductor que me lleve al banco más cercano… ¡Y luego resulta que había justamente un maldito cajero universal detrás de mí, a media cuadra! ¡Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo para terminar pasándome de largo!"

Iba a comentar sardónicamente sobre la desafortunada sucesión de eventos, pero me mordería la lengua; si alguien conoce lo que es ser golpeada constantemente por mala suerte, soy yo.

– "¿Qué hizo después, Jefa?" – Preguntó Manako.

– "Oculté mi avergonzada cara y tomé el transporte, hasta llegar al cajero. Le pedí al sujeto que me esperara, y entré rápidamente." – Prosiguió la aludida. – "Le deposité más de lo necesario debido a que, según palabras de Redguard, la inepta de Wilde quebró un valioso jarrón de la familia de esa nekomata, y la tenían bajo custodia hasta que Vanessa cubriera la cuota, o amenazaban con demandarnos."

– "Debió dejar a la argentina ahí." – Opinó Doppel. – "Secretarias abundan, y con mayor talento; sin contar que sería más barato."

– "Sí, pero el reporte se hubiera perdido junto con ella. Mi sueldo es más valioso, Dop." – Le respondió la coordinadora. – "En fin, para no extenderme, le avisé que el dinero ya estaba depositado y, suspirando de alivio, volví para abordar el bicitaxi camino a la posada… ¡Y el desgraciado se atrevió a abandonarme!"

– "¡Ja! ¡Ese es un clásico!" – Exclamó Zombina, saliendo debajo del agua. – "Honestamente se lo merece, Cap-¡Glugh!"

– "No interrumpas, Zoe." – Contestó Smith, usando su pierna para hacerla resbalar. Ya van cuatro zambullidas. – "Afortunadamente una patrulla de la policía pasaba por ahí y me hizo el favor de traerme. Más de media hora sufriendo para que ese par de mujerzuelas compraran su libertad. No negocio con terroristas, pero aparentemente sí con gatos."

– " _Simijo…_ " – Musitó la cambiaformas.

– "Sin duda." – Exhaló Kuroko. – "Cómo odio a esas dos."

– "Ya, ya, Jefita. Se le va a subir el azúcar." – Tionishia le dio palmaditas en la cabeza. – "Sandy y Emy no lo hacen adrede."

– "Cierto, sólo son idiotas." – Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos. – "En asuntos menos depresivos, Titania me habló para avisarme que estará un par de días en reposo; la gripe cobra su primera víctima invernal."

– "Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya extraño a la entrenadora." – Comenté, acomodándome mejor en mi lugar. – "¿Cómo están las demás en los cuarteles? ¿Alguien nos extraña, al menos?"

– "Kanna dice que ya no gasta tanto en aromatizantes para contrarrestar el olor a quitina, y la cañería ya no se tapa con plumas sueltas." – Bromeó la agente. – "Hablando en serio, es lo mismo que el resto de la ANP; están sorprendidas con su hazaña, las consideran las hijas de perra más valientes y suertudas del mundo."

Un aforismo bastante válido, al menos en el aspecto de la suerte.

– "Al menos esto ayudará a que MON obtenga mayor prestigio." – Comentó Dyne.

– "Y de hecho ya comenzó a hacer efecto, Amatista." – Replicó Smith. – "El resto de las oficinas ya están terminadas y en funcionamiento. Nuestras filas, al menos las secretariales, se han visto extendidas por la afluencia de rostros frescos."

– "¿Nuevas empleadas, _Chief_?" – Cuestionó la americana. – "¿Finalmente repararán la máquina de dulces que se traga los billetes?"

– "Sólo una ayudante para Kanna y unas tres oficiales más, nada extraordinario. Son transferencias de las oficinas en Tokyo, pero algo es algo." – Encogió los hombros. – "Al menos el garaje ya luce mejor con un par de patrullas más. Los cuarteles, aunque son exclusivos de MON, también fungen como estación policiaca, ¿saben? Estamos creciendo, chicas."

– "Mei ya tiene más juguetes para entretenerse." – Expresé. – "Ojalá también le sigan nuevas reclutas, _Hauptmann_ ; aún necesitamos una francotiradora para MOE."

– "Todo a su tiempo, Jaëgersturm. No todas desean enfrentarse a dragonas gigantes para vivir." – La capitana se reacomodó. – "Ah, esto me recuerda cuando recién comenzábamos y éramos una especie de superestrellas. Las conscriptas formaban fila para realizar el examen de aplicación, y las Diamantes, en ese entonces solamente Amatistas, se divertían dándoles órdenes a las novatas."

– "¿Recuerdas a esa mujer de cuatro brazos, la de Okinawa?" – Habló Doppel. – "Podía cargar el doble de peso que Tio, pero tenía peor puntería que un ciego."

– "Oh el kobold que deseaba unirse porque estaba infatuado de Manacchi." – Agregó la ogresa.

– "E incluso usted, Tio-san." – Añadió la cíclope. – "No olvide las flores que nos llevó."

– "Ugh, ese fue el peor." – Disintió la coordinadora con la cabeza. – "Se la hacía de muy macho, pero al primer impacto de bala, cabe decir que de goma, resultó ser un perro callejero más y salió huyendo con el rabo entre las patas."

– "Cabe recordar que ese disparo fue de su autoría, Jefa." – Acotó Manako.

– "Y jamás sentí más satisfacción al negarle a alguien la admisión a nuestro cuerpo de élite." – Replicó la líder, jactanciosa. – "Y sólo fue un roce en los entrenamientos, tampoco exageres."

– "¿Qué sucedió con todos esos reclutas, Jerarca?" – Interrogó Alexandra.

– "No estaban hechos para pertenecer a Monster Ops. Ustedes son las primeras en sobrevivir al entrenamiento y la primera misión, Amatistas." – Nos congratuló. – "Pero no se preocupen por esos prospectos perdidos. La mayoría se unieron a otros cuerpos policiacos, e incluso a empresas de seguridad privada, como TALIO."

– "¡Aaay!" – Exclamó de repente la estadounidense, saltando del agua. – "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Zombina, de quien aparentemente nos olvidamos por completo, había emergido después de su quinto chapuzón involuntario. Emulando perfectamente a sus homólogos del séptimo arte, la muerta viviente, expulsando agua por la boca mientras profería un espeluznante sonido, tomó una de las piernas de la nativa de Montana y se aferró a ésta para ayudarse a sacar su cuerpo por completo. Naturalmente la halcón no estaba muy a gusto y sacudió a la occisa para zafarse de ésta, hasta que logró que el torso de la teniente se le desprendiera de la parte inferior. Reuniendo el resto de las piezas faltantes, colocamos a la pelirroja en la orilla mientras Kuroko, tomando responsabilidad de habérsele pasado la mano con su subordinada, le ayudó a remendarse.

– "Blegh, ahora sé lo que siente una langosta cuando la cocinan." – Dijo Zombina, escupiendo otro poco de agua. – "Demonios, Capi, ya sé que no necesito oxígeno para sobrevivir, pero pudo haberme intoxicado el cerebro por exceso de sodio. Son aguas alcalinas, ¿sabe?"

– "Fue tu culpa. Y no es que lo uses mucho de todos modos." – Retrucó Smith. – "¿Segura que eres tú la que no infectó el agua con su sangre de formaldehidos?"

– "Soy una muerta muy limpia."

– "¿No trajiste el hilo impermeable? No me extraña que las uniones se aflojen tan fácilmente."

– "Juré que sí, pero creo me confundí. Tampoco esperaba ahogarme." – Le replicó la pelirroja, moviendo el brazo. – "Listo, ya puedo coserme yo sola. Gracias, Capi."

– " _Simijo_ , Zoe, suficientes líos tengo con las barrabasadas de Redguard y Wilde como para que me des más." – La coordinadora se incorporó, estirándose. – "A la próxima voy a depilarte la cabeza para usarla como bola de boliche."

– "Je." – Reí.

– "¿Qué es lo hilarante, sargento Jaëgersturm?"

– "Es que, si de depilar hablamos, es a usted a quien le hace falta una buena podada, _Hauptmann_."

– "¡Ja!" – Rió la zombi. – "¡Eso es exactamente lo que le dije en esa ocasión!"

Cada vez me convenzo más de que yo y Zoe somos hermanas perdidas.

Para asegurarse de que mirara con detalle el posible parentesco, la amable Kuroko, demostrando que el puesto aún la mantiene en buena forma, tomó a la teniente y me la arrojó a la cara. Haciendo uso de mis veloces reflejos arácnidos, me coloqué en posición para detener el vuelo de la muerta viviente y ser la heroína que le salvara de una dolorosa colisión (para mí). Empero, el brazo a medio coser que le colgaba se desprendió en el trayecto, dirigiéndose directamente hacia mi semblante. Nadie espera en su vida ser abofeteada por una mano desmembrada, pero finalmente puedo certificar la posibilidad de tan imprevisible suceso.

Pero al menos obtuve un pedacito de cielo… en parte.

Digo esto último literalmente: el torso de la pelirroja fue el siguiente, golpeándome la cara justo en medio de sus pechos. Era una fortuna que la piel de Zombina fuera bastante suave, así el porrazo no fue tan malo. Aunque mi físico evitó que aquel impacto me derribara, la heterocromática, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, me rodeó con su único brazo, dejando que la momentánea pérdida del equilibrio me hiciera irme de frente, al tiempo que yo también la abrazaba. En las infinitésimas centésimas de segundo que duró nuestra unión, mientras la gravedad nos llevaba hacia otra zambullida, pude contemplar cómo mi rostro se acercaba al de Zoe, a pocos centímetros de sus femeninos labios. Cerré mis ojos y me permití disfrutar de la apoteósica experiencia.

Y entonces, nuestras frentes chocaron.

No hubo ósculo, sólo un impacto craneal, y el agua caliente dándonos el vaporoso remate. La resistencia liminal fue lo que previno que me sufriera el mismo destino que Pincitas, la langostita que jamás vivió lo suficiente para ser una buena mascota. Todavía con la teniente en brazos, emergí del agua para tomar una bocanada de oxígeno y, de un brinco que pondría celosa a una Saltarina, salí de ahí, soltando a la muerta viviente y desplomándome yo a su lado, en la orilla. El clima decembrino lentamente me ayudó a recobrar mi temperatura habitual.

– "Bien, chicas, ya pasaron más de diez minutos, salgamos para evitar que el calor se nos suba a la cabeza." – Ordenó Smith. – "Vamos a lavarnos y luego nos sumergimos de nuevo. Y quiten los estorbos del suelo, no hay que contaminar."

¿Cómo es que somos líderes de nuestros escuadrones?

Acatando la orden, todas se retiraron para tomar el descanso obligatorio entre baños. Tionishia tomó a su desmembrada compañera en brazos, o al menos la mitad de ésta, con Manako cargando el resto. En cuanto a mí, se necesitó de la fuerza combinada de la dullahan y la arpía para arrastrarme hasta la cabina de aseo. Mi hermana, junto a Doppel, simplemente reía en voz baja. Ya adentro, salí de mi aletargado estado al sentir dos fríos chorros de agua no alcalina empaparme el abdomen arácnido, siendo la irlandesa y la americana quienes me los administraban con las regaderas móviles. Pararon cuando me incorporé.

– "Ow, un poco más y mi quitina se pondría roja como cangrejo al vapor. Y para colmo me gané un chichón." - Comenté, sacudiéndome el cuerpo. – " _Danke_ , guapas, ya me siento mucho mejo-¡Glub!"

– "Inútil es aparentar cándida inocencia, descendiente de arachne." – Acotó la segadora, rociándome la cara con mayor potencia. – "El ojo de Balar no es necesario para revelar la evidente iniquidad contenida en tu conato."

– "Ni siquiera cuando estás a punto de romperte la cabezota pierdes oportunidad para intentar algo con ese cadáver andante." – Agregó la rapaz, añadiendo otro helado chorro a mi rostro. – "Y dudamos que ese golpe te haya quitado las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo."

– "Si están conscientes de que puedo escucharlas, ¿verdad, chismosas?" – Habló Zombina, en el otro extremo de la cabina. – "Y _Peaches_ , te recuerdo que apenas eres una sarg-¡Glub!"

– "Hoy todas somos simples ciudadanas, niñas." – Declaró Smith, callando a la teniente con su regadera. – "Somos lo mismo debajo de la ropa, así que siéntanse libres de tratarse con naturalidad. No habrá amonestaciones por ignorar el rango."

– "Le tomaré la palabra, _Hauptmann_." – Contesté, tapándole la regadera a mis novias con la mano. – "¿Puedo decirle Kuroko?"

– "Ya no son Granates, así que con o sin tal regla, ustedes obtienen el derecho de tutearnos; si así lo deseas, Aria."

– " _Danke schön_ , Kuroko." – Sonreí. – "Entonces… ¿también obtenemos derecho a cambiarnos nuestros motes? Ya no quiero ser un tubérculo."

– "No hasta que tu dureza en la escala de Mohs sea mayor a nueve, Amatista." – Respondió ella, girando el chorro hacia su cuerpo. – "Además, con lo bien que hierves, podrías servir para una buena sopa de patatas."

– "Y acompañada de caldo de pollo y de chapulines." – Bromeó Doppel.

– "¡Ja, buena esa, Dop!" – La coordinadora chocó su mano con un mechón de cabello de la cambiaformas.

– "Hey, el caldo de pollo es bueno para la gripa. Te mantiene calientita." – Protestó la castaña. – "Por eso esta flacucha no se enferma con el frío corazón de esta pitufo."

– "Lástima que en lugar de una humilde gallinácea, el único espécimen disponible sea una infausta urraca." – Retrucó la segadora, jalándome del brazo hacia ella. – "Cuidado, _A chuisle_ ; no sabemos las condiciones insalubres a la que te expondrías al probar tan venenoso platillo aviar."

– " _Nice try_ , _Blueberry_ , pero aquí la infección andante eres tú." – La emplumada me tomó del otro. – "La misteriosa tonalidad dérmica, sin ser oni, limo o undina; la facilidad para desprenderse la cabeza, sin ser zombie o creación artificial; y ese horrible aroma que ya le pegaste a mi pobre flaquita. No cabe duda, eres una leprosa."

– "Deberías aprender las bases del humor, incordio alado, que la prolongación de tu (ciertamente, carente de imaginación) soliloquio mermó todo indicio de comicidad que desearas aplicar."

– "Estoy sorprendida, enana canosa; poder hablar después de morderse la lengua no es tarea sencilla."

– "Igual que intentar hilar tus escasas ideas con una sesera tan vacía, plumero parlante."

– "Al menos la mía no se cae a cada rato por la lepra."

– "Y yo al menos tengo una que sí funciona."

– "¡Por todos los cielos con ustedes dos!" – Exclamó de repente Zombina. – "Si así se portan en público, ¿cómo planeas controlarlas en privado, _Potato_?"

– "Ahora combatir una fenrir y una dragona no parece tan peligroso, ¿cierto?" – Le respondí. Entonces le sonreí maliciosamente. – "¿Quieres ayudarme esta noche, Zoe?"

El chichón se hizo más grande, y doble.

Parecería que mi inteligencia fue drenada en algún momento como para ponerme una soga al cuello tan descaradamente, pero mi aparente autodestructiva declaración era actualmente parte de una arriesgada estrategia para cesar la reyerta entre mis amadas, haciéndoles firmar una tregua para aplacar la concupiscente lengua de la araña a quien, por alguna insólita razón, aún le tenían cariño. Me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta que había logrado convertir mi infatuación con la teniente en un armisticio instantáneo. Con su pelea ya dejada atrás, ambas me obligaron a tallarles la espalda al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, acepté sin protestar, aunque hubiera preferido que el trato incluyera que ambas me devolvieran el mismo favor, pero no se puede todo en la vida.

– "¿Lo ven? Si hubieran sugerido esto desde el principio, no tendría la sesera morada de tanto coscorrón." – Expresé mientras el cepillo las adecentaba. – "Todo se soluciona cuando trabajamos en equipo, en lugar de dividirnos como rivales."

– "Y como siempre, el remedio es una alianza para detener a Alemania." – Injirió Dyne, enjuagándose el cabello.

– "Tú también tienes sangre alemana, Ale." – Retruqué. – "Y con la actitud que te cargas, creo que resultaste más fascista que Mussolini."

– "Si ser más sensata que una cabeza hueca como tú es fascismo, entonces que viva _Il Duce_."

– "Y hace una semana que eras la más griega de todas." – Giré los ojos. – " _Sieg heil_ para ti también, hermana."

– "Genial, ya casi tenemos nuestro equipo del Eje." – Comentó Kuroko, enjabonándose las piernas. – "Sólo necesitamos que Tio o Manako exclamen ' _¡Tenno heika Banzai!_ ' para completar el trío."

– "Bueno, ya estamos en Japón para empezar, _Chief_." – Replicó la rapaz, lavando su pecho. – "Espere, ¿qué acaso Tio y Manako son las únicas niponas?"

– "Correcto, Cetania. Yo provengo de las montañas en la prefectura de Nara." – Contestó la ogresa, cepillando la espalda de la cíclope. – "Aunque nadie lo nota porque casi no uso el dialecto Kansai."

– "Igual que Mei suele ocultar su acento osaqueño." – Declaró la italiana, tallando sus quitinosos brazos. – "¿Era dura la vida de una montañesa, alférez?"

– "Para nada, Dyne; yo me divertía escalando tan empinados y pedregosos caminos todos los días." – Explicó la rubia. – "Según los viejos de mi aldea, la comunidad antiguamente solía desplazarse constantemente debido a que los humanos solían levantar templos por todos lados una vez nos avistaban a nosotros u otro liminal."

– "Me atrevo a adivinar que se refiere al periodo Asuka, en el Siglo VII." – Complementó Lala. – "Coincide con la introducción del budismo a Japón, de donde se derivaron los conceptos que moldearon el folklor de su estirpe."

– "Correcto, Lala; era la época de oro de las leyendas niponas, y los ogros, junto con los onis, se hallaban en apogeo de la fama." – Asintió Tio. – "Por ejemplo, las estatuas y adornos del templo _Hōryū-ji_ , en la antigua Ikaruga, estuvieron fuertemente influenciados por los constantes encuentros entre los liminales nativos y los exploradores humanos."

– "¿Cómo era todo en la aldea con la aparición del hombre?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Cómo sobrevivieron a la urbanización?"

– "Bueno, una de las ventajas de la abundante presencia de lugares sagrados es la cantidad de supersticiones en torno a éstas, y la evolución de los mitos. Pasamos de ser fantasmas de mal agüero a protectores de las montañas." – Respondió la ogresa, enjuagando el cabello de su compañera. – "Mi aldea, ya habiéndose establecido en el monte Yamato Katsuragi, era la causa principal de la mayoría de las leyendas referentes a éste. Curiosamente, eso fue lo que volvió aún más famoso al lugar, así que mi gente siguió buscando hasta hallar un espacio perfectamente oculto y de difícil acceso para los humanos."

– "¿Convivían con otras especies?" – Fue el turno de la americana.

– "Onis y trolls, aunque los ogros predominaban. También había una gnómida que viajó en un barco europeo, pero un día la aplastaron y se murió." – Explicó Tionishia. Ignoro cómo mantuvo una expresión alegre. – "Éramos una comunidad relativamente pequeña, pero muy trabajadora. Desde niña yo ayudaba a mis padres a cortar leña y a recolectar hongos, hasta que pude cargar troncos cuando crecí. Mamá solía hacer un estofado de venado con salsa de setas _shiitake_ , además de que igualmente podía hacer dulces _manju_. Eran mis favoritos."

– "¿Ha hablado recientemente con sus progenitores, alférez?" – Le interrogó Alexandra.

– "Por cartas que les envío cada mes con las arpías mensajeras. No es necesario decir que los extraño." – Suspiró ella. – "Estoy segura que también querrán saber de mi hermanita."

– "¿Hermana?" – Cuestioné.

– "Supongo que es mi turno."

Aquello fue declarado por Manako, quien ya limpia, se dio la vuelta y tomó un cepillo de mayores proporciones, agregándole el viscoso jabón líquido de ambarinas tonalidades a las cerdas. Con eso, se subió a una parte alta del baño para sentarse y así poder tallar la espalda de su enorme compañera.

– "Provengo de la prefectura de Wakayama, en la península de Kii." – Dilucidó la francotiradora. – "De la misma manera que Tio acaba de relatar, la región en la que nací se encontraba rodeada de templos y santuarios; centros sagrados que fueron abandonándose con el tiempo mientras otros se erigían en los alrededores. Estoy segura que han escuchado del Monte Kōya, el _Kōyasan_."

– "El centro principal del budismo _shingon_ en todo Japón, siendo el _Kongōbu-ji_ , el Templo de la Montaña del Diamante, el más importante." – Aclaró Tio, lavándose el frente. – "Más de ciento veinte templos distribuidos por toda la región. Algunos ahora son más bien santuarios convertidos en hoteles turísticos."

– "Correcto, Tio-san, gracias. Yo me crecí en uno de ellos, donde aprendí los rituales budistas." – Prosiguió la cíclope. – "Además del gran significado espiritual que el _Kōyasan_ representa, el sitio en sí es precioso. Cada mañana me despertaba junto al trinar de los pájaros nemorosos, y en la noche me arrullaban las sinfonías de los insectos; todo siempre acompañado del suave rocío."

– "Me recuerda a mi niñez en mi natal Wicklow." – Sonrió la segadora. – "Perdone la interrupción, puede continuar."

– "Descuide, Lala-san, que comprendo el sentimiento." – Le tranquilizó la chica de un solo ojo. – "La arquitectura milenaria, las huellas del ayer que contaban la tácita historia de innumerables peregrinajes, aún llevados a cabo el día de hoy; era mágico. También era irónico que tan precioso patrimonio cultural haya sido testigo de una prohibición que impedía a las mujeres el acercarse hasta los sagrados recintos por considerarlas impuras, mientras en el templo principal eran puestas en práctica las enseñanzas del amor entre hombres por Kūkai, el mismísimo fundador del budismo _shingon_."

– "Un auténtico exponente del _yaoi_ enemistándose con las mujeres; qué pesadilla." – Comentó Zoe, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Me alegro de vivir en el siglo XXI."

– "Sí, bueno, los monjes del área dedicaban su vida a la meditación, y poseían tres reglas primordiales para evitar distracciones: nada de flores dentro del templo, nada de música y, sobre todo, nada de mujeres." – Reanudó Manako. – "Parece un dictamen bastante impráctico en estos tiempos, pero no es que pudiera cambiar las prácticas religiosas. Empero, yo fui una excepción a tan estrictas normas y, gracias a la bondad del _Mahācārya_ , el Gran Maestro del templo, me crié entre la vida de ritualistas mantras y sutras envueltas en las humeantes cenizas del incienso."

– "Dice que se crió ahí." – Injerí. – "Pero no ha mencionado a sus padres, Manako-san."

– "Jamás los conocí, Aria-san." – Replicó la francotiradora, suspirando. – "Me encontraron cerca de una estatua de Jizō, el patrón protector de los niños, con sólo una manta y mis lágrimas cubriéndome."

– "Ya tenemos algo más en común, alférez." – Musitó la halcón. – "Prosiga."

– "Gracias. El _Mahācārya_ declaró mi aparición como la manifestación de un _hitotsume-kozō_ , un _yōkai_ de un solo ojo que generalmente es visto como un ser benigno." – La cíclope echó más jabón al cepillo. – "Sus discípulos naturalmente se sintieron inquietos por una criatura como yo, incluso siendo sólo una bebé, pero él viejo monje les recordó que debían abandonar el juzgar las apariencias externas, y observar detenidamente el alma de uno mismo antes de atreverse a medir otra. Así obtuve mi nombre, que significa visión, percepción."

Alejarse de las distracciones del mundo también debió lograr que los prejuicios de éste se disiparan para el viejo monje, debimos pensar todas en ese momento. Dejando el cepillo de lado, la francotiradora tomó el que usaba para uso personal y continuó adecentando a su amiga, así como reanudó su historia.

– "Confieso que era una niña muy curiosa, recorriendo los alrededores con el ahínco de todo infante. Poder observar detalles que solían pasar desapercibidos por el ojo humano también contribuían a alimentar mis indagaciones." – Narró, con aire nostálgico. – "Me dedicaba a mantener el templo limpio, a colaborar en los ritos y estar siempre disponible para cualquier tarea. Si bien seguía siendo parte de tan homogénea sociedad, no podía decirse que pertenecía enteramente a ésta."

– "¿Le trataban de manera diferente?" – Preguntó la empusa.

– "No realmente, eran buenas personas, especialmente el _Mahācārya_." – Afirmó Manako. – "Empero, dado que las reglas debían respetarse, yo dormía en un pequeño edificio separado que anteriormente fungiera de bodega. Comía generalmente sola, me bañaba de noche, y siempre me mantuve oculta al público. Era una vida relativamente solitaria, pero en sí iba con la filosofía que se practicaba."

– "¿Era fácil de soportar algo así?" – Cuestionó la rapaz.

– "Es complicado, Cetania-san. Por un lado, sí, admito que crecer tan aislada no era lo mejor para desarrollar las habilidades sociales. He aquí mi retraída personalidad." – Remembró. – "Incluso en los grandes festivales, donde la cantidad de turistas se duplicaba, yo permanecía en las sombras, demasiado tímida para atreverme a algo más que admirar a las personas que acudían a diario al santuario. Ignoraba cómo reaccionarían a una persona como yo, así que preferí el anonimato."

– "¿Qué la hizo salir de ahí, Manako-san?" – Interrogué.

– "No es algo que me guste recordar, Aria-san." – Respondió ella, tornándose circunspecta. – "Perdone tal hermetismo, pero no deseo arruinar el buen ambiente."

– "Le ruego me disculpe, no era mi intención indagar." – Le ofrecí una reverencia. – "Aunque me temo que la cuestión original aún está vigente."

– "Cierto. Bien, por azares del destino terminé como la más reciente habitante de la aldea de Tio-san, donde fui recibida calurosamente por ella y su familia." – Esclareció la cíclope. – "Y puedo asegurarles que el cambio de la estoica serenidad del templo al bullicio habitual de la comunidad de ogros fue más que bienvenido. Aunque viví por poco tiempo entre ellos, sentí que era parte del poblado desde el primer día."

– "Posteriormente nos hicimos parte del Programa y conocimos a la Jefita. Incluso compartimos la misma casa una vez nos instalamos." – Añadió Tionishia, sonriendo. – "Manacchi será pequeña y delgada como palito, pero ella ha sido mi ojo protector desde que nos encontramos. Le debo mucho."

– "No exagere, Tio-san." – Musitó una ruborizada pero sonriente Manako. – "Esto le parecerá extraño, viniendo de mí, ¿pero desea mostrárselas?"

Asintiendo despreocupadamente, la ogresa se incorporó, con su espalda en nuestra dirección. Entonces, y para nuestra (muy agradable, debo remarcar) sorpresa, la rubia alzó su posadera derecha para enseñarnos una diminuta cicatriz cerca del área entre la unión de la pierna y el glúteo. Observé detenidamente la hendidura… ¡no, no hablo de _esa_ hendidura! ¡Me refería la cicatriz! Ehem… Contemplé con ahínco su _herida_ , y por el tamaño y forma, deduje que el autor de tal tatuaje cutáneo había sido un impacto de bala.

– "Es a usted a quien le debo todo, Tio-san." – Declaró la francotiradora. – "No estaría aquí sin usted."

– "Siempre tan modesta, Manacchi. Date un poco de crédito." – La chica de Nara se sentó nuevamente, viéndonos. – "En todo caso, así es como terminamos aquí. Los habitantes de nuestra aldea fueron realojados, pero el correo nos mantiene al tanto de lo que sucede."

– "Habrá que enviarle algo a mamá antes del fin de año, Tio-san."

– "Síp. Ojalá le podamos conseguir por fin el vinilo. No lo encuentro ni por Internet."

– "Y espero nos envíe más dulces. Los últimos estuvieron muy buenos, ¿verdad?"

– "¡Exquisi…!" – La ogresa se pausó. – "¡No, espera!"

– "Sabía que mamá no se había olvidado la vez anterior de preparárnoslos." – Rió tenuemente la cíclope. – "Está bien, Tio-san; al menos los disfrutó."

– "Perdón, Manacchi. Sabes que son mi debilidad." – La rubia se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – "Prometo dártelos todos la próxima vez."

– "La hermandad entre las integrantes de MON no es sólo un decir." – Reí ligeramente. – "¿Qué hay de usted, _Hauptmann_?"

– "Mi madre es japonesa, pero mi padre es estadounidense." – Declaró Smith. – "Soy una _hāfu_ , es decir, de raza mixta; nipona, pero no pura. ¿Qué acaso mi apellido no era lo suficientemente evidente?"

– "Admito que sospechaba, pero no podía confirmarlo."

– "Supongo que somos medio paisanas, _Chief_." – Dijo la nativa de Montana. Miró las demás – "¿Y ustedes?"

– "Americana." – Reveló la pelirroja, echándose shampoo. – "No les diré de dónde precisamente. Secreto de estado."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Troné los dedos.

– " _Fuck._ " – Me emuló Cetania. – "Ya no soy única."

– "Egipto." – Respondió entonces la cambiaformas, utilizando su cabello en lugar de las manos. – "Específicamente en Cheni, conocida por ustedes como Tinis, durante la Primera Dinastía."

Todas, con excepción de las veteranas, permanecimos anonadadas por eso último.

– "¡¿ _Was_?! ¡¿L-la Primera Dinastía egipcia?!" – Interrogué, sorprendida. – "¿Qué acaso aquello no sucedió en el año… erm…?"

– "3,100 Antes de Nuestra Era, _A chuisle_." – Respondió Lala, sin inmutarse. – "Hace aproximadamente 5,114 años, según el calendario gregoriano."

– " _¡¿You fuckin' kiddin'me?!_ " – Expresó la arpía, tan estupefacta como yo. – "¡¿Cinco jodidos milenios?! ¡¿Y justo en el albor de uno de los imperios más importantes?!"

– "¿Qué parte de inmortal aún no les queda claro de mi naturaleza, novatas?" – Replicó la doppelgänger, cruzándose de brazos. Su cabello no paró de seguir el aseo. – "Para una Abismal, cincuenta siglos son apenas una siesta corta. Estar presente cuando las hegemonías del Nilo cultivaban el esplendor que los sellaría en la historia no es la gran cosa."

– "No puede culparnos por desconocer el privilegio de la sempiterna existencia, alférez." – Contestó la milanesa. – "Especialmente si pudo atestiguar el nacimiento de una cultura tan trascendental."

– "Como sea. Dije que estuve ahí, no que fuera una pieza fundamental en su creación." – La agente encogió los hombros. – "Yo y otras hermanas mías fuimos invocadas en el ritual predecesor del festival Sed del faraón Sekhen. No les daré detalles, pero involucra sacrificios humanos que el regente conducía para complacer a sus deidades."

– "Según tengo entendido, las hijas del Mensajero Nocturno nacen en la Ceremonia Oscura, la cual, además de la inmolación, incluye canibalismo." – Injirió la dullahan. – "¿Asumo que la veracidad de tales ritos es constatable?"

– " _H' ah mgleth, fhalgof'n Laetitia-ot._ " – Le respondió Doppel, asintiendo. – "¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido? Que no nos manifestamos hasta que estamos dentro del estómago de quienes se dieron tan… ciertamente humano festín. Sacrificio doble."

Y pensé que los xenomorfos de _Alien_ ya daban miedo. Me alegro que mi azulita haya nacido por simple partenogénesis y no de execrables prácticas barbáricas.

– " _That's fuckin' gross._ " – Opinó la falconiforme, temblando. – "Y saltándonos el asunto de la antropofagia suicida, ¿cómo era el gran imperio del Nilo?"

– "Bastante seco, para empezar." – Rió la cambiaformas. – "El Neolítico subpluvial había concluido, y el norte de África había pasado de una fértil región al adusto territorio donde pululan las dunas. Por suerte no tuve qué sufrir mucho de tan desértico panorama; Narmer acababa el trabajo de su antecesor: unir el Bajo y Alto Egipto en un solo reinado, cuando ordenó sellarme a mí y mis hermanas."

– "¿Sellarlas?" – Interrogué. – "¿Como un estado letárgico o algo así?"

– "¿Han oído de los Sellos de R'lyeh? Pequeñas piedras con forma de estrella de cinco puntas, capaces de debilitar a nuestra estirpe hasta dejarla en un profundo sueño." – Dilucidó la Abismal. – "Pero al contrario de las fruslerías que August Derleth esparciera en sus escritos, nuestra vulnerabilidad a tales objetos no es por influencia de los Dioses Arquetípicos, sino a la radiación específica que despiden, creando un efecto similar al de la balas Schwinger, aunque sin necesidad de depender de la sangre Abismal."

– "Suena bastante peligroso para su especie, alférez." – Comentó la estadounidense.

– "Sólo pueden aletargarnos, no matarnos, hija de Taumas. Al menos, no rápidamente." – Respondió Doppel. – "Son materiales bastante escasos y sólo hay unos cuantos dispersos por todo el mundo. Además, la potencia de la radiación decae súbitamente con alejarse más de un metro de la fuente, por lo que se necesita que el sello se encuentre junto a nosotros para que no pierda efecto. Basta hacerlo a un lado para que despertemos de nuevo."

– "Limitada efectividad y escasa disponibilidad; por eso no es usado como disuasorio contra su estirpe." – Expresó la mediterránea. – "La pregunta es: ¿por qué emplearla después de tomarse la molestia de despertarlas?"

– "Éramos simples herramientas, descendiente de Hécate." – Le contestó la mujer flotante. – "Fuimos empleadas para dominar a los enemigos de Egipto, incluyendo al propio país, hasta lograr unificarlo por medio del miedo. Una vez el faraón Semerjet, el sexto de la dinastía, se hizo con el poder, nuestra utilidad cesó e intentó regresarnos al sueño eterno."

– "Semerjet, mejor conocido como El Usurpador, por tratar de eliminar el nombre de su antecesor para darle credibilidad a su mandato." – Injirió Lala. – "Pero traicionar al Abismo fue su mayor infamia."

– "Una revuelta interna en su séquito y centenas de muertos después, Semerjet finalmente logró dos cosas: encerrarnos dentro de la necrópolis de Abidos, y que su nombre fuera borrado de los registros reales por su sucesor." – Afirmó Doppel. – "Su traición fue un suicidio a su reinado, sacrificando a su legado. Irónico, dormimos por el mismo medio que nos hizo despertar."

– "¿Fue partícipe en aquella masacre, alférez?" – Cuestioné.

– "Nunca afirmé tal cosa." – Desestimó la cambiaformas con la mano. – "Además, de ser afirmativa la respuesta, ¿me encerrarías por algo sucedido antes de que el nombre de tu familia existiera siquiera?"

– "Dudo que nosotras estemos también muy limpias, Jaëgersturm." – Expresó Smith, posando su mirada en mí. Sus ojos giraron a la izquierda. – "¿No concuerda conmigo, cabo Nikos?"

– "Sí, Jerarca." – Respondió Dyne, entendiendo la alusión.

– "Aún recuerdo cómo la arena mantuvo su manto carmesí por una semana, mientras los cuerpos continuaban apilándose alrededor del palacio. Y ni hablar del olor." – Doppel se estiró. – "Por Azathoth, que estas conversaciones me hacen sentir vieja. Volvamos al agua de una vez, que siento que me arrugo."

– "Porque obviamente cinco mil años no son nad-¡Ay!"

Será un fósil con milenios de antigüedad, pero su cabellera es tan dura como un mazo.

Tallando mi sesera, preguntándome si mi cráneo no quedaría alterado permanentemente por tantas contusiones, terminamos de lavarnos. Ya libres de toda impureza, regresamos por la segunda sesión de tratamiento dérmico a base de líquidos alcalinos a elevadas temperaturas. Con mis novias colocándose a mi lado, todo el grupo dejó escapar un suspiro al unísono al tiempo que la agradable sensación del agua mineral nos exfoliaba el cuerpo y nos relajaba, permitiéndonos entrar en humor para seguir charlando tranquilamente. En resumen, vivir la verdadera experiencia del onsen.

– "Uhm…"

– "¿Qué sucede, Manacchi?" – Le preguntó la ogresa a su amiga.

– "Me siento superada por todas ustedes." – Respondió la sonrojada cíclope, con las manos en su pecho. – "Poseen atributos tan grandes que incluso flotan con facilidad."

– "Ni tanto; las mías están bastante tiesas, aunque siguen siendo suaves al tacto." – Dijo Zoe, tocándose los senos. – "Y Doppel ni siquiera tiene."

En ese momento, la cambiaformas se transformó en una versión más voluptuosa de su figura original, una apariencia más madura, y con glándulas mamarias que superaban a las de la propia Tionishia. Sin decir nada, la Abismal prosiguió disfrutando de su baño. Bina sólo volteó los ojos.

– "Aún así, desearía tenerlas más grandes." – Suspiró la francotiradora.

– "Tener un busto tan prominente no es tan sencillo, Manako." – Opinó Cetania, palpando el suyo. – "Estas cosas pesan, y no son precisamente muy aerodinámicas que digamos. Los sostenes ayudan, pero siguen siendo unos melones muy grandes, y hay que aletear más fuerte para mantener la velocidad. El precio de la hermosura."

– "Hallar un buen brassiere también es una monserga." – Comentó Tio, apretando los suyos con sus brazos. – "Mi tamaño dificulta encontrar ropa de mi talla, y las prendas íntimas son aún más difíciles, sin contar que suelen ser algo costosas."

– "Y aunque nos rehusemos a usar sostén, queda el problema de la gravedad." – Agregó Smith, tallándose los hombros. – "Las envidio a ustedes, ¿saben, chicas? Sus fuertes músculos les evitan sufrir los mismos dolores de espalda que yo a causa del peso extra."

– "Dormir boca abajo es tan difícil cuando se tienen un par de globos enfrente." – Añadió Alexandra, mirándose las suyas.

– "Lo mismo aplica para un agraciado posterior." – Se unió Lala. – "Confieso que a veces mis desarrollados glúteos me han hecho chocar accidentalmente con muebles u otros objetos."

– "Y las miradas, no olvidemos las miradas. Sin importar que seamos tiernas nekomatas o escalofriantes arañas, la gente siempre posa sus ojos primero en las glándulas mamarias o el trasero." – Declaré. – "Suelo creer que derrotamos a los soldados del campo de entrenamiento porque éstos estaban demasiado distraídos fantaseando con nosotras."

– "Por eso prefiero andar con sostén; no quiero tener la vista de todos sobre mí cuando ande con las luces altas debajo de la ropa." – Comentó la rapaz, riendo tenuemente. – "Además, no hay nada como quitarse todo y tirarse a la cama, dejando a mis bebés rebotar libres a placer; o flotar, en este caso."

– "El punto es que a pesar de que no compartes el mismo estándar pectoral de todas nosotras, no deberías sentirte mal por ello." – Insistió Doppel, regresando a su forma original. – "Obsérvame a mí e imagina que esta fuera mi forma definitiva; el reducido tamaño es perfecto para mi rol como infiltrada, sin que un busto enorme o un par de prominentes posaderas me impidieran el acceso a pequeños espacios o reposar en el suelo por periodos extensos, como toda francotiradora a la espera."

– "Una estatura y medidas menores se traducen también en un perfil más bajo, y menor posibilidad de ser detectada o herida." – Aporté. – "También significan mayor agilidad y flexibilidad. Seré rápida y todo, pero sigo siendo un blanco bastante grande."

– "¿Recuerda nuestra pelea durante el entrenamiento de graduación, alférez?" – Preguntó la empusa. – "Su velocidad y tamaño le permitieron evadir nuestros ataques, e incluso hacernos retroceder. Más allá de su experiencia en combate o la dificultad agregada por la falta de luz, la ligereza fue pieza clave en su superioridad de lucha."

– "Agradezco sus palabras, chicas." – Sonrió ligeramente. – "Pero sigo convencida de que me sentiría mejor si mis medidas aumentaran, aunque fueran un poco."

– "No necesitas de una curvilínea figura para ser bella, hermanita." – Le sonrió la ogresa, abrazándola. – "Eres encantadoramente tierna y amigable tal como eres. No te cambiaría por nada."

Además de que su falta de busto lo compensaba con un redondito posterior. Quizás el cuerpo de la francotiradora no fuera mi tipo, y ni siquiera podía compararse al resto del grupo, pero había que concederle que la naturaleza le ofreció un trasero aceptable. Aunque no puedo culparla por seguir acomplejada en tan pechugona reunión, especialmente al vivir al lado de la escultural Tionishia.

– "¿Lo ves, Mana-chan? No importa si tienes montañas o toda la cordillera de los Andes en el pecho, porque ya eres atractiva a tu modo." – Le reiteró Zombina, guiñándole y rodeándole el cuello con el brazo. – "No olvides que a ti es a quien más escriben los admiradores, Ojito. Y sin importar el género."

– "Suertuda." – Dije yo. – "A nosotras no nos escriben ni para pedirnos la hora."

– "De hecho, una de las arpías mensajeras le entregó un par de misivas el día de ayer a tu hermana, _Potato_." – Aseguró la muerta viviente. – "Y por lo bien que olían, no debían ser simples saludos."

– "Oh, ¿es verdad eso, _Pepper_?" – Le interrogó la halcón, acercándose. – "Cuenta, cuenta."

– "Nada que te importe, _Peaches_." – La mantis se cruzó de brazos.

– "Vamos, Ale, no seas así." – Insistí. – "Las chicas ya nos revelaron parte de sus secretos. ¿Qué te cuesta confirmar las palabras de la teniente?"

– "Oblígame, araña."

– "Te acuso con papá."

– "¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?"

– "Sólo hazlo, cabo." – Ordenó la coordinadora. – "No es que recibir correo de admiradores sea gran cosa."

– "¿Qué hay de ser todas iguales este día?"

– "Algunas somos más iguales que otras." – Sonrió jactanciosamente la capitana. Entendí esa referencia.

– "Preferiría la Habitación 101." – Disintió con la cabeza la italiana. También entendí esa. – "No es nada relevante: una pertenece a un sujeto irrelevante que no está enterado de mis preferencias. La otra, a una demonia menor que sí lo está."

– "Vaya, vaya; así que ya empezaste a armar tu harem, pimientín." – Le provocó la falconiforme, sonriendo maliciosamente. – "¿Y qué fue lo te envió tu adorada diablita? ¿Un meloso poema, comparándote con el idílico reflejo de la argenta luna sobre un diáfano lago en verano? ¿Su eterna devoción hacia tu fastuosa persona? ¿Calzones con raja de canela?"

– "Diablos, arpía, cada vez suenas más a _Potato_." – Meneó su cabeza la milanesa. – "No, de hecho sólo fue una congratulación por mis heroicos actos, para después explayar sus propias virtudes, comparándolas con las mías. Y una confesión extra."

– "¿Cuál? ¿Se estimula con la colita, pensando en ti?"

– "Sí, pero tampoco es eso." – Replicó la mediterránea. – "Es una súcubo; y también está interesada en ti."

– "Oh… Espera, ¿en serio?"

– "Que se muera _Potato_ si miento."

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Woah. Admito que no esperaba eso; al menos no tan pronto." – Contestó una sorprendida americana. – "Bueno, me alegra que tenga tan buen gusto, pero me temo que esta pajarita ya está tomada."

– " _Danke, Süsse._ " – Le di un ósculo en sus labios.

– "Sabes que te quiero, flaca." – Sonrió, abrazándome.

– "Al menos tu voto de fidelidad se mantiene impoluto, incordio alado." – Habló la segadora.

– "No me envidies por ser atractiva, Pitufina." – La aludida le sacó la lengua.

– "Las dos son hermosas." – Les di un besito rápido a ambas. Ahí, miré a mi hermana. – "Y entonces, Ale… ¿Crees que esa diablita tenga espacio para una arachn-¡Ay, esperen, lindas! ¡Es broma, es broma! ¡Gah!"

Entre el bombardeo sin cuartel que mi sesera recibía a manos de mis amadas domadoras, y mis insistentes imploraciones de inocencia, Manako se echó a reír jubilosamente, disipando los malestares que sus entendibles inseguridades respecto a su cuerpo despertaran. Con las demás uniéndosele, el humor regresó al ambiente y proseguimos distendiéndonos los músculos bajo el terapéutico calor de las aguas.

– "Y por fin, _Pepper_ …" – Tomó la palabra la nativa de Montana. – "¿Aceptarás el contrato de tu pequeña Mefistófeles?"

– "Te aconsejaría evitar toda clase de convenios con demonios, Dyne." – Opinó Lala. – "Los rechazados del Abismo sólo jugarán contigo hasta que pierdan interés."

– "Dudo siquiera que sea lo que clama ser." – Injirió Doppel. – "Las _lilim_ (nombre dado a las hijas de Lilith, la demonia primordial) no cortejan a nadie tan inocuamente con misivas escritas. Toda seducción se lleva a cabo en persona, para que sus potentes feromonas, el verdadero secreto de su persuasión, hagan efecto."

– "¿Opinas igual que yo, hermana del Caos, en que la identidad real de tal admiradora es simplemente una descendiente de Belial?" – Le preguntó la irlandesa.

– "Es posible, dullahan. Debe tratarse de una demonia común haciendo una de sus bromas." – Asintió la cambiaformas. – "Habla, empusa. ¿La susodicha te envió alguna fotografía para convencerte de aceptar su propuesta?"

– "Negativo, sólo una breve descripción." – Respondió la pelinegra.

– "Como imaginé; mis sospechas eran acertadas." – Aseguró la alférez. – "Lo más seguro es que sea una demonio menor. De ser una mayor, no dudaría en presumir su voluptuosidad por medios gráficos. Las ancestrales ni siquiera se molestan con tales fruslerías."

– "¿No sería contraproducente si Ale la conociera y descubriera la verdad?" – Cuestioné.

– "¿Cómo distingues a una lilim de una diabla común, arachne?" – Interrogó retóricamente la doppelgänger. – "Las súcubos pueden ser desde seductrices con venusinas figuras, hasta depredadoras de apariencia inocente y cuerpos infantiles. Variedad para todo fetiche, al contrario de las apariencias fijas de las _beliales_ , las comunes."

– "Suponiendo que ese sea el caso, ¿por qué mentir sobre su estirpe real en primer lugar?" – Interrogó la estadounidense.

– "Incluso entre las especies más lúbricas, las súcubos (e íncubos) sobresalen por su concupiscencia." – Contestó Doppel. – "La mayoría prefiere, por muy puritano que sea, una noche de pasión (o varias) con la encarnación de la lujuria misma. Y dado que no todo el mundo conoce las diferencias entre una belial y una lilim, es fácil aprovecharse de la fama de éstas últimas."

– "¿Cuáles son las principales características para identificarlas?" – Solicité iluminación, levantando la manita.

Ahí, Doppel materializó unos anteojos con su cabello, para acentuar su porte de Abismal profesora. Aunque claro, seguía desnuda.

– "Como mortal, sólo puedes distinguir dos: La cola y el olfato." – Declaró, con aire académico. – "La primera es más fácil a simple vista: las colas de las lilims, aunque similares en forma a las de una belial, suelen poseer puntas más redondeadas, con formas que faciliten una fácil inserción."

– "Err… ¿Las usan para lo que creo que las usan?" – La falconiforme alzó su ala.

– "Son demonios, ¿tú qué crees?" – Replicó sardónicamente la alférez. – "Son prensiles, y bastante sensibles. Cuando se encuentran estimuladas, los cuerpos cavernosos de la cola se llenan de sangre, aumentando su grosor, igual que el miembro masculino, pero sin perder elasticidad."

– "Bastante conveniente para una personificación de la concupiscencia el poseer un fálico apéndice flexible." – Opinó la segadora.

– "Es más que un dildo viviente, hija de Laetitita; imagínalo mejor como una erotómana navaja suiza." – Manifestó la cambiaformas. Entonces, se hizo crecer una demoniaca cola para detallar su explicación. – "Como pueden ver, la punta puede abrirse como una flor para revelar una cavidad interna. Posee la misma textura, suavidad y hasta la lubricación de una vagina. Es capaz de mover sus músculos para aumentar la estimulación, e incluso puede expandirse para alojar miembros realmente prominentes, o cualquier otra extremidad que deseen."

– "Como ese tal Cell, de _Dragon Ball_ , ¿recuerdan?" – Injirió Zombina, riendo. – "Ese Toriyama. Ahora entiendo de dónde se inspiró, el muy pillo."

– "¿Qué hay del sabor?" – Tomé la palabra. – "Uhm, lo pregunto para una amiga."

– "En eso no puedo ayudarte, zanquilarga. Jamás me atrevería a que una criatura que rechazó a nuestro linaje me colocara sus traicioneras manos encima." – Aseveró la doppelgänger. – "Proseguimos. Además de actuar como un _onahole_ , los músculos permiten replicar la capacidad de succión. No poseerá una lengua, pero es capaz de estimular de la misma manera que lo haría una boca. Bastante versátil, ¿cierto?"

– "En resumen: podemos penetrarle el agujero, dejar que ésta nos penetre el nuestro, o que nos lo succione hasta dejarnos la raja como pasita." – Dilucidé. – "Y hablamos sólo de la colita. _Scheisse_ , ¿saben cómo invocarl-¡Ay!"

– "No seas vulgar, flaca." – Me reprendió la arpía, pinchándome.

– "Incluso el más execrable vástago de Lucifer rehusaría tus propuestas, patata degenerada." – Espetó Alexandra.

– "Auch. Bueno, ¿y qué hay del olfato?" – Cuestioné.

– "Las súcubos poseen una mayor cantidad de receptores olfativos, igual que un kobold o un orco, pero éstos están diseñados para captar las feromonas, al mismo tiempo que ellas emiten la suyas." – Explayó la cambiaformas. – "Las beliales, por otro lado, nacieron con un oído bastante sensible, capaz de distinguir con escalofriante exactitud la dirección de los sonidos. Así es como pueden planear sus maquiavélicos planes sin que nadie sospeche."

– "Incluso hemos usado algunas beliales como agentes encubiertas para espiar objetivos y personas sospechosas." – Informó Tionishia. – "Empero, es difícil hallar una que no se decante por gastar bromas en lugar de cooperar correctamente."

"Un momento, ya nos descarrilamos del punto inicial." – Interrumpió la italiana. – "¿Cómo diablos supo esa belial que soy lesbiana? Hasta donde sé, ustedes son las únicas enteradas."

– "Dudo que lo supiera, o le importara, Nikos." – Respondió Smith. – "Las beliales no son conocidas por la sutilidad, o pensar en algo más que no sea satisfacer sus propios deseos. Ya fuera que estuviera enterada de sus inclinaciones o no, su ambición es tal que te propuso un encuentro doble contigo y Cetania, confiada en que aceptarían. Lo de fingir ser una lilim fue la guinda de su pastel de falsedades."

– "Aunque aún nos queda responder a la cuestión original: ¿qué harás, _Pepper_?" – Le cuestionó la rapaz. – "Sí, tu Afrodita endiablada resultó un fraude, pero sigue siendo una mujer dispuesta a convidarte de su paradisiaca fruta."

– "¿Aceptarías tú en su lugar, incordio alado?" – Le preguntó la nativa del Éire.

– "Si fuera soltera como la grillita, por supuesto que sí, azulosa." – La castaña encogió los hombros. – "No es como si deseara casarme con ella; sólo querría divertirme probando (irónico, lo sé) un pedazo de cielo sabiendo que puedo irme al infierno en la próxima misión."

– "Ese es actualmente un muy buen punto, _Peaches_." – Opinó la zombie. – "Como veterana en la batalla y la vida en sí, insisto en que disfruten de ésta última lo más que puedan. Nunca saben cuándo terminarán besando una bala en lugar de a sus amadas. Y no siempre tendrán a infección viral o guardiana del Inframundo que las rescate."

Una afirmación la cual concordaba al cien por ciento. Rodeando a mis chicas con mis brazos, las atraje hacia mí, pegándolas a mi cuerpo. Ellas respondieron reposando sobre éste, tácitamente dándole la razón a la pelirroja.

– "¿Y bien, Ale?" – Hablé a mi consanguínea. – "¿Qué decidiste, por fin?"

– "Que no." – la aludida se cruzó de brazos. – "Agradezco el interés de esa demonio, pero no es mi tipo."

– "¿Y cuál sería tu tipo, si es que existe para alguien tan exigente como tú?"

– "Alguien que no sea tan insoportable como tú, _Potato_."

– "¿Qué tal yo?" – Habló la americana.

– "¿Qué acabo de decir, _Peaches_?"

– "Terminarás sola y amargada." – La emplumada le sacó la lengua. – "Bleh, ¿qué hay de Pitufina?"

– "Lala se ajusta más a mi ideal de buena compañera. Es la única de ustedes tres que actúa civilizadamente." – Admitió. – "Pero honestamente, que pierda la cabeza me parece terrorífico. No te ofendas, segadora, pero créeme cuando te digo que no deseo ver cuerpos decapitados."

– "Comprendo que mi acefalismo pueda ser inquietante, Dyne. Intimidar es parte de mi naturaleza Abismal." – Aseguró la peliblanca. – "Descuida, que no hay ofensa alguna. Y te agradezco que me consideres dentro de tus cánones aceptables de atracción."

– "Ahí lo tienes, flaca, la respuesta a nuestros problemas." – Declaró la halcón. – "Intercambias a esta canosa con tu hermana; le aseguras el cuello con cinta adhesiva; tú y yo quedamos libres para amarnos a nuestras anchas, y todas felices como perdices."

– "No gracias, _Süsse_ ; a mi azulita no la cambio por nada." – Proclamé. – "Y a ti tampoco, pajarita; me gusta aumentar el amor, no disminuirlo."

– "Podríamos invitar a una súcubo real~" – Provocó, la muy bromista.

– "Negativo, linda. Mi alma es propiedad de esta hermosa dullahan." – Le di un beso a la Abismal.

– "También te quiero, _A chuisle_." – Me regresó el gesto la irlandesa.

– "Ah, tú muy fresca, ¿verdad, flacucha?" – La falconiforme se cruzó de alas. – "A esta enana le das tu alma, ¿y a tu amada Cetania qué? ¿Tus calzones rotos?"

– "No-piti-nop. A ti, mi fastuosa halcón, te doy todo, todo…" – Hice circulitos con mi dedo sobre mi pecho. – "Lo que me sobra."

– "¿Lo pervertida?"

– "¿Lo torpe?" – Expresó Lala.

– "¿Lo olorosa?" – Dijo Dyne.

– "¿Lo hoplófila?" – Habló Zoe.

– "¿Lo idiota?" – Agregó Doppel.

– "¿Lo inmadura?" – Añadió Kuroko.

– "¿Lo ambiciosa?" – Sumó Manako.

– "¿Lo impulsiva?" – Remató Tionishia.

– "Exijo una segunda opinión." – Solicité.

– "También eres fea." – Acotó mi hermana.

Qué bonita es la amistad.

– "Con amigas así..." – Inflé las mejillas. – "Yo también las quiero."

– "Ya, flaca, sabes que sólo jugamos." – La arpía me acarició la barbilla con sus plumas.

– "Yo no." – Aseguró Alexandra.

– "Yo tampoco." – Se le unió la cambiaformas.

– "Bueno, la mayoría sólo bromea." – Aseveró la rapaz. – "Y te apreciamos bastante, cazadora, aunque no lo parezca."

– "Tu novia está en la razón, Jaëgersturm." – Sonrió la coordinadora. – "Te estimamos mucho a pesar de ser una lúbrica; inexperta; vehemente; irreflexiva; efusiva; semi-fascista y obtusa arachne híper-sáfica."

– "Estuvo practicando todos esos adjetivos para esta ocasión, ¿verdad, _Hauptmann_?" – Le interrogué, torciendo la boca.

– "Quizás. Entre más te conozco, más fácil es agregarlos." – Encogió los hombros, fingiendo inocencia. – "Igual que las sorpresas que siempre nos deparas. ¿Quién imaginaría que tú y la dullahan más rebelde que he tenido bajo mi tutela terminarían juntas?"

– "Reitero se me indulte por mi actitud en el pasado, y los contratiempos que mis frecuentes fugas de mi primer hogar huésped pudieran traerle." – Aseguró la irlandesa. – "Empero, ya que mis acciones al final dieron como fruto el encontrar a la deífica arachne que ahora me acompaña, no puedo decir que estoy arrepentida de quebrantar los estatutos establecidos en mi estadía."

– "Descuida, que nos ahorraste el trabajo de encontrarte otra residencia al quedarte en la actual." – Le sonrió la capitana. – "Al igual que tu araña, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Abismal. Por la forma en que te le pegaste a Cariño-kun cuando pregunté dónde deseabas quedarte, pensé que lo habías elegido porque lo hallabas atractivo."

– "La máscara que pretendía ser yo aún no había sido retirada, así que todavía actuaba de manera diferente a la actual segadora que ve usted aquí hoy." – Afirmó la peliblanca. – "Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que Kurusu no irradiaba el aura de comprensión que mi anterior familia carecía. Es una buena persona, y me alegro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al optar ser su huésped."

– "Me siento feliz por ti, aunque me hiciste perder la apuesta de que serías la siguiente en ir tras los huesos (o alma) de Cariño-kun." – Rió tenuemente la agente. – "Aria era mi caballo ganador en la segunda ronda, y terminó enamorándose de la yegua que me hizo zozobrar en primer lugar."

Sería buen momento para despejar la duda sobre cuántas apuestas de ese tipo han hecho a nuestras espaldas, pero estaba segura que ya habían perdido la cuenta. Podría apostar que en ese momento también habían fraguado otra.

– "Le hundimos el barco de las ilusiones monetarias por avariciosa, _Hauptmann_." – Reí también. – "No contaba con nuestra astucia."

– "O que repentinamente me aparecieran lesbianas por todos lados, como Pokemones salvajes." – Acotó Smith, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Tú, Lala, Alexandra, Cetania, incluso Keiko, la de la armería. Es como si estuviéramos atrapadas en una pésima historia escrita por un pobre diablo con demasiado tiempo libre."

– "También están Yuuko, Mio, mis ex-jefas pingüino, y Draco." – Enumeré. Hubiera incluido a Aiur, pero creo que hundimos ese barco. – "Y si contamos a las bi, tenemos a Zoe, Saadia y Rachnera. ¿Los ataques de Suu cuentan?"

– "Agrega a Wilde a la lista de lame-almejas." – Me dijo la zombie. – "No lo ha confesado, pero esas miradas que suele echarles a las chicas de los cuarteles, o a nosotras, son toda la evidencia necesaria."

– "Silica también lo es." – Afirmó mi hermana.

– "¿Eh? ¿Mei? ¿Por qué lo dices?" – Cuestioné.

– "Estaba comiendo en la cafetería, y la vi platicando con Kanna." – Relató. – "Por la manera en que sus añiles ojos se fijaron en el posterior de la nekomata conserje cuando ésta se alejó, es sencillo deducir un veredicto."

– "Tal vez sólo fue una falsa impresión." – Opinó Lala. – "Es probable que la reptil únicamente estuviera pensando en algo mientras su amiga se dirigía en dirección contraria."

– "No, estoy bastante segura." – Arguyó la mediterránea. – "La gecko movía sutilmente la cola, más allá de lo usual; de la misma manera que _Potato_ agita suavemente su abdomen cuando habla contigo o _Peaches_. Son tics que nos delatan."

– "¿Qué hacías tú viéndole la colita a la lagartija en primer lugar, _Pepper_?" – Le interrogó la falconiforme.

– "Las otras opciones eran ver mi plato medio vacío; el smog citadino; la cocinera regañando a una de sus ayudantes; o ver el perpetuamente pétreo rostro de la instructora."

– "Vale, te doy la razón." – Acató la halcón, sonriendo. – "Son buenas noticias, ya tenemos una brasileña en el club."

– "¿Segura que no son proyecciones tuyas, Ale?" – Pregunté. – "A veces queremos que algo sea tan cierto que comenzamos a interpretar cosas que no son."

– "Admito que no soy infalible, pero después de pasar tiempo conviviendo con las maestras del safismo excesivo, puedo garantizar mi resolución en base a pruebas empíricas." – Aseguró. – " _Peaches_ infla levemente su pecho, y Lala levanta ligeramente el posterior cuando están contigo."

– "¿Realmente lo hago?" – Se preguntó la dullahan, sonrojándose. – "Qué bochorno."

– "Tranquila, que es comportamiento normal, _Spatzi_." – Le di un besito para reconfortarla. – "¿Cierto, Ale?"

– "Lo es. No hay que ser una genio para saber que tales conductas son universales en cualquier especie." – Continuó la milanesa. – "La centáuride de tu residencia, Centorea, agita también su cola cuando habla con tu casero; lo mismo que aquella minotauro, Amanda, al charlar con García."

– "¿Y cuál sería tu tic entonces, chapulín sabelotodo?"

– "Guiño con mi ojo derecho."

– "¡Ay, qué tramposa!"

Más allá de la ingeniosa forma de retrucarme, me alegraba que mi consanguínea se mostrara más dispuesta a bromear sobre su condición ocular. Años viviendo entre la iniquidad de la mafia debieron desensibilizarla lo suficiente para no preocuparse por lo irremediable. Fuerte e inamovible como una montaña, esa era Dyne.

– "¿Lo ven? Tenía razón; más de una decena de lame-almejas, y la mitad reunida bajo nuestro techo." – Suspiró Kuroko. – "Debí preverlo cuando planeé contratar personal exclusivamente femenino para evitar incomodidades entre las trabajadoras."

– "Al menos esa sí fue una buena decisión, _Chief_." – Señaló la estadounidense. – "Sí, no se salva de las miradas lascivas, especialmente con esta flacucha cerca…"

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Pero al menos asegura un ambiente más agradable para sus empleadas, como ahora, bastante cómodas siendo nosotras mismas." – Prosiguió la americana. – "Sí, soy parcial por obvias razones, pero sigo pensando que fue la opción correcta. Además, piense en lo que se ahorra en anticonceptivos."

– "Jerarca, ¿puedo cambiar de habitación en los cuarteles?" – Habló la mantis. – "No quiero despertarme a media noche por sonidos indecentes proviniendo del cuarto de _Potato_ o _Peaches_."

– "Vamos a ser extra-ruidosas para que te arrullemos, _Pepper_." – Le guiñó burlonamente la arpía.

– "Lo siento, Alexandra, pero las necesitamos juntas para responder raudamente a cualquier emergencia. Y no uses tapones para los oídos, que no deseo tener que derribar tu puerta en caso que no atiendas al llamado." – Le contestó Kuroko. Ahí, nos señaló a mí y la emplumada. – "Y a ustedes dos, tortolitas, ya les dije que los cuarteles no son moteles. Si quieren rendirle culto a Safo, háganlo en la comodidad de su casa."

– "Tranquila, _Chief_ , sólo era broma." – Desestimó con el ala la castaña. – "Pero _Pepper_ tiene razón en algo: las paredes de nuestras recámaras son bastante delgadas. No exagero; estaba cantando mientras me lavaba la cara y Mei me felicitó desde el otro lado."

– "¿Lo ve, Jefa? Le advertí que Tio-san y yo podemos mantener conversaciones cuando estamos en el baño." – Habló Manako. – "Si durmiera en los cuarteles se habría dado cuenta antes."

– "Ehh, yo no he notado ningún problema." – Zombina encogió sus hombros.

– "Porque duermes como un tronco todo el día, carne de cementerio." – Le replicó Doppel.

– "Ah, _simijo_ , ¿cuántos dolores de cabeza más deberé soportar?" – La capitana se talló la sien. – "Primero la pared en la oficina de Adeline se cae a pedazos; Kanna se queja de una fuga en las tuberías; luego se descascara el techo en el consultorio de Vanessa; y ahora ni privacidad tenemos. ¡¿Por qué carajos el jefe contrató esa constructora barata?!"

– "Eso explica que nos autorizaran el contrato del arsenal con Sparassus; minimizar costes es su manera de expandir el presupuesto." – Comentó la cambiaformas. – "No me sorprendería que la estructura colapsara si llegáramos a usar el helipuerto del techo. Al menos nos desharíamos de las novatas."

– "¿Qué haremos, Jefita?" – Cuestionó Tionishia. – "¿Nos regresamos con la abuelita Yamato mientras arreglan los cuarteles?"

– "¿Y perder el financiamiento que tanto necesitábamos? Ni soñarlo." – La capitana desestimó la mano. – "Escuchen, estos cambios son beneficiosos: no necesitan salir de la comodidad de sus aposentos para entablar conversaciones con sus compañeras, además de que con esto aprenderán a mantener la discreción que tanto les he pedido guardar, y a no maltratar el edificio. ¿Lo ven? Salimos ganando; punto final."

– "Pero, _Chief_ …" – Habló la arpía.

– "¡Punto final, dije!" – Vociferó Smith, dándole un puñetazo al agua. – "¡Carajo, novatas; primero Vanessa y Adeline jodiendo con el dinero, y ahora ustedes con el maldito edificio! ¡Denme un puto respiro aunque sea por hoy, ¿quieren?!"

– "Err…" – Acepté el riesgo – " _¿Hauptmann?_ "

– "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!"

– "S-sólo tenía curiosidad sobre…"

– "¡No, no me importa si mueren aplastadas! ¡Pero no lo hagan, que no hay presupuesto para funerales!"

– "¡Ú-únicamente curiosidad sobre su costumbre de llamar a las personas por su segundo nombre!" – Me apresuré a finalizar. – "Uhm… ¿Si fuera tan amable?"

– "Ah, eso. Una técnica que aprendí cuando era una policía primeriza." – Reveló la pelinegra, calmándose al sentir el cabello de la alférez Abismal masajearle los hombros. – "Hmm, gracias, Dop. Como decía, es para acostumbrar a tus subordinados a distinguir que, cuando se refieren a ti por tu segundo nombre, sabes que alguien importante se dirige a ti. Y actualmente funciona."

– "¿Igual como yo me dirijo a mi hermana por Ale?"

– "Dije alguien importante, araña."

No hay dicotómicos contrastes de moralidad en Kuroko, sólo maldad pura.

Mientras el grupo reía por la estocada a mi orgullo, el ambiente regresaba a su calma natural, mientras el sonido de las tibias aguas discurriendo por su cauce natural saturaba el aire con su sosegadora sinfonía tenue. El clima en el exterior se tornaba cada vez más frío, y la temperatura iría disminuyendo raudamente tan pronto pasaran las horas, ni qué decir días; pero en ese momento, sólo existía la calidez de pasar tiempo de calidad con mis dos familias: la que estaba unida a mí por sangre y sentimientos; y la que cuyos lazos se forjaron por compartir la misma convicción en pos de la justicia. Y en ese momento, éramos una sola.

– "Ya que estamos todavía con el tema, quisiera que me despejaran una duda, chicas." – Expresó Zombina. – "¿Cómo descubrieron que preferían lamer papayas en vez de chupar bananas?"

– " _Quid pro quo_ , occisa caminante." – Acotó Lala. – "Usted primero."

– "Mi primer beso fue con una chica, y me gustó." – Respondió la pelirroja, tomando una pose relajada. – "No les diré quién; información sólo para oficiales."

– "¿Has besado hombres?" – Indagó la rapaz.

– "Ah-ah, _Peaches_ , ya fue mi turno." – La heterocromática negó con su dedo. – "Les toca a ustedes."

– "En el albor de mi adolescencia; cada vez que me topaba con material prohibido, me fijaba completamente en las féminas, ignorando la presencia masculina." – Injerí. – "Posteriormente mi curiosidad me llevó a interesarme en mangas yuri; aunque para ese entonces ya estaba más que claro en qué equipo jugaba yo."

– "¿Con toparte te refieres a que te lo encontrabas, o lo buscabas activamente?" – Cuestionó la teniente.

– "Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto, Zoe." – Encogí los hombros. – "Un día vives feliz en la pía inocencia, y al siguiente la curiosidad te lleva a hacer tratos en lo oscurito con la alumna que te consigue lo que sea si cuentas con plata suficiente."

– "Santo cielo." – Expresó la sonrojada ogresa.

– "La desventaja del sistema clandestino es que no puedes controlar la calidad." – Exhalé. – "Muchas veces me tuve que conformar con algo tan inofensivo que podría usarlo como material didáctico; o con marranadas tan fuertes que una súcubo se persignaría hasta hacerse monja."

– "¿Qué hiciste con todo ello, flaca?" – Preguntó la halcón. – "¿Lo conservaste?"

– "De hecho, es una anécdota bastante vergonzosa." – Reí tenuemente, sonrojándome. – "Ah, qué diablos. Bien, la mayoría eran revistas y siempre las guardaba debajo de la pila de ropa en mi ropero. Un día mi abuela, con el bicho de la remodelación habiéndole picado, entró de sorpresa y comenzó a echar patas arriba mi habitación. Ya que no podía decirle simplemente que se largara, simulé ayudarle y me dispuse a hacerme disimuladamente con el material infractor y esconderlo hasta que estuviera a salvo. Sencillo, ¿verdad?"

– "¿Tu plan falló y el crimen fue expuesto, _A chuisle_?" – Interrogó la irlandesa.

– "Aún no, linda. Verán, el problema residía en que la pila de ropa se hallaba hasta el fondo del ropero y me demoraría en removerla a tiempo para que la vieja Diva se no se fijara." – Relaté. – "Estando ella cada vez más cerca de la evidencia incriminatoria, necesitaba distraerla a la brevedad posible. El foquito en mi cabeza se encendió y, excusándome para tomar agua, bajé rápidamente a la cocina. Ahí encendí una cerilla y, trepándome al techo, la acerqué a la alarma contra incendios."

– "Creo que ese foco en tu cabeza era actualmente el fuego que Prometeo robara a los dioses, _Potato_." – Opinó Dyne.

– "Excelente analogía, hermana, ya verás por qué." – Asentí. – "El plan funcionó y el constante pitido hizo que mi abuela interrumpiera su labor. Arrojé la cerilla y culpé a la mala calidad del aparato cuando Diva exigió explicaciones, otorgándome el tiempo necesario para subir y tomar desesperadamente todas mis eróticas publicaciones. Cogí una bolsa para basura y, aunque estuviera deshaciéndome de un largo historial de ahorros invertidos, metí todos los tomos hasta el fondo y los cubrí con papeles y demás desechos."

– "Cuánto material valioso perdido. Tan catastrófico como el incendio de la biblioteca de Alejandría." – Rió Bina. – "Esto se puso bueno, _Potato_ , ¿qué pasó después?"

– "La alarma fue silenciada y yo logré rescatar mi quitinoso trasero de ser agarrada con las manos en la impúdica masa. Colorín colorado, esta patona se ha salvado, ¿cierto?" – Proseguí. – "Nope; desde joven ya estaba más salada que el Mar Muerto. Sucede que al día siguiente las encargadas de recoger la basura hacían su faena diaria; desgraciadamente, una de las empleadas era una tarántula con garras titánicas. Ésta rompe la bolsa accidentalmente y el contenido entero se desparrama frente a todos… cuando mi abuela se encontraba ahí, atestiguándolo todo."

– "Mojarlas primero y arrojarles una solución de cloro hace maravillas en desintegrar la tinta del papel." – Dijo la capitana. Todas fijamos nuestra vista en ella. – "Ehem, continúa, Jaëgersturm."

– "Pues, cómo imaginarán, el resto del contenido en la bolsa y el hecho que sólo fuéramos dos en la casa terminaron por señalarme como la dueña de tales obscenidades." – Suspiré, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Me gané una paliza en mis glúteos humanoides que me hizo confesar la fechoría de la alarma, obteniendo aún más castigo. Jamás aprendí a mantener cerrada mi bocota, al parecer."

– "Tomaste la llama prohibida y los dioses te sancionaron." – Habló Nikos, aludiendo a Prometeo. – "Tenías razón, patata. Y bien merecido te lo tenías."

– "¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que la tarántula que rompió la bolsa era la madre de la amiga que me vendió las revistas."

Todas estallamos en una carcajada al unísono. Entre el concierto de risas, la niebla de las penas pasadas eran apartadas por el resplandeciente fulgor de la amistad que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

– "Que digan lo que quieran de ti, cazadora, pero al menos sabes cómo entretenernos." – Declaró Smith, calmando su risa. – "Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de suciedades se consiguen en tu nación. ¿Arachnes y humanos únicamente? ¿Se interesan en otras especies? ¿Qué veías tú?"

– "Hay de todo para todos, _Hauptmann_. Ya sea piel, escamas, quitina o plumas, el entretenimiento adulto se encarga de complacer lo mayor posible." – Contesté, haciendo olitas en el agua. – "Usted sabe que el Reino Sirena del Pacífico es nuestro mayor aliado, por lo que la especie es común en Sparassus. Ya se imaginará lo popular que deben ser los tritones en una población enteramente femenina."

– "Considerando la, disculpen, libido usual de las arachnes, y la incapacidad de procrear entre ambas estirpes, nos hacemos una buena idea." – Aseguró la ogresa, ligeramente ruborizada. – "Por lo menos ayudan a hacer más amena las draconianas restricciones que impiden el ingreso de humanos a la isla."

– "Si lo dice por lo de satisfacer la calentura, está en lo cierto, Tio. Pero ni el rey de Neptune mismo podría sustituir al esposo y padre de una sparassediana." – Le respondí. – "Los tritones sólo son eso, diversión; nunca entablamos relaciones sentimentales con ellos. Y dada la tendencia de éstos por lo trágico, prefieren ser usados como juguetes sexuales que amantes. En fin, nadie se queja, todos felices, la vida sigue. Y antes de que pregunten: no, ni mi abuela ni mi madre recurrieron a ello; nuestra lealtad es honor."

– "Bueno, por lo menos es un sistema más ordenado que el de mi tribu. Ahí, simplemente se agarraban al que veían primero." – Acotó la americana. – "¿Qué pasó luego de que te destaparas como la cochinota de la cuadra?"

– "Me dediqué únicamente a coleccionar mangas yuri, con la excusa de que eran simples dramas adolescentes." – Dilucidé, reacomodándome en mi lugar. – "Empero, aunque no fuera explícitamente pornografía, aún las compraba a escondidas de mi abuela. Por suerte, en esta ocasión las obtenía en puestos establecidos. Oh, y mi madre nunca se enteró; la anciana Diva ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la edad y el recuerdo se le esfumó."

– "Evadiste ingeniosamente hasta ahora la cuestión original, arachne. No más distracciones." – Sentenció Doppel, sonriendo maliciosamente. – "No es secreto que adoras los traseros y la sodomía, como toda zanquilarga; ¿qué es lo otro que solía alimentar tus impúdicas fantasías?"

– "No puedo escaparme de ésta, ¿cierto?" – Exhalé, sonrojándome. – "De acuerdo; les sonará a cliché, pero el fetiche que más consumía yo eran las orgías. Nada como un bacanal sáfico para que me gastara la mitad de nuestra reserva de pañuelos."

– "Es imposible fingir sorpresa ante ello, _Potato_." – Comentó la empusa.

– "No tienes que repetirlo, Ale. El colmo de la predictibilidad, ¿no?" – Sonreí, apenada. – "Aún así, con todo y lo predecible que resulté, tales desenfrenos grupales me atraían porque todas las involucradas disfrutaban por igual. Sin ropa, sin restricciones, sin escalafones ni roles predeterminados; las participantes eran el activo aforismo de la equidad y del placer absoluto."

– "Una esperaría que te decantaras más por el dominio innato de una predadora, Jaëgersturm." – Opinó Kuroko, riendo. – "¿Te volviste comunista o algo así?"

– "Han de ser los genes de mi abuela rusa. Nah; supongo que el pasar toda mi vida escuchando las diatribas supremacistas de la vieja Diva me hicieron apreciar el concepto de igualdad." – Argüí. – "Y honestamente, el sexo se disfruta más cuando eres capaz de intercambiar papeles de ama y esclava indistintamente. Pero aquí entre nos, me encanta que mi azulita me domine en la cama, ¿cierto, _Spatzi_?"

– " _A chuisle_ , por favor." – Lala volteó su ruborizado rostro. – "No seas tan descarada."

– "Nada de avergonzarse, segadora, que como Abismal tu destino es subyugar a los mortales." – Declaró la cambiaformas. – "Muy bien, la araña resultó ser exactamente lo que esperábamos; es decir, aburrida. Sigue la descendiente de Héc… Ah, _simijo_."

– "¡Manacchi!" – Exclamó Tionishia.

Tal vez debido a la temperatura, o por lo acalorado de nuestra conversación (o quizás ambos), la francotiradora se había tornado tan roja como un granate, y tan inerte como las lámparas de piedra que decoraban los caminos de la posada. Sin necesitar de órdenes, la rubia ogresa tomó a su compañera en brazos y salió del agua, trazando un húmedo camino hasta el baño, con el objetivo de revivir a la cíclope. Haciendo ademán de que no nos preocupáramos, Smith nos hizo regresar a la plática.

– "Así nos pasó en el Shirahone, ¿recuerdas, _Hafh'drn_? Esa niña sí que es sensible." – Comentó Doppel, estirándose. – "Como decía, es turno de la mantis."

– "Al contrario de esta patata perversa, yo carezco de risible anécdota." – Narró la empusa. – "Todas aquí conocen mi historia, ¿cierto?"

– "Hasta el último detalle, Sameko-chan." – Afirmó Zombina, inclinando la cabeza.

– "Confieso estar fuera del círculo." – Expresó la peliblanca. – "Estén sin preocuparse, comprendo que es un asunto entre camaradas del grupo."

– "Tampoco es que necesites saberla, Lala." – Respondió la pelinegra. – "Bien, esa arpía terrestre, Brianna; conviví suficiente tiempo con ella para que el pudor inicial desapareciera y se mostrara menos recatada conmigo. Eventualmente me di cuenta que atisbar su cuerpo mojado al salir de la ducha, o por el sudor, despertaban en mí una inevitable atracción. Admito que era guapa."

– "¿También era lesbiana?" – Cuestionó la coordinadora.

– "No, Brianna jamás mostró interés en otra cosa que no fuera dinero." – Replicó la italiana, mirando al cielo. – "Tampoco me enamoré de ella, o le informé sobre mi descubrimiento; simplemente encontré mis preferencias a su lado. _Ho finito_."

– "Veloz y directa al punto. Muy de ti, _Pepper_. " – Opinó Cetania. – "Creo que me toca, ¿verdad? Pues igual y les cuento. Conmigo fue bastante sencillo, de hecho. Ya saben: comunidad enteramente femenina, aisladas de la sociedad humana, libido elevada, especialmente en los meses en celo y luna llena; mujeres hermosas y ganosas abundaban en tan glacial valle."

– "Incluso dentro de tu propia familia." – Injirió Zoe con un guiño, haciendo alusión a la confesión del sueño húmedo de la emplumada. – "¿O no, _Peaches_?"

– "Por supuesto que sí, _wormhole_ , las rapaces somos el epítome de la belleza." – La castaña extendió fatuamente sus alas. – " _I'm motherfuckin' fabulous._ "

– "¿ _Wormhole_? Oh…" – La muerta viviente entendió el sobrenombre. – " _I see what you did there_ , _birdbrain_."

– " _Can't touch this._ " – La halcón le sacó la lengua burlonamente. – "Como sea; había un par de chicas cerca de mi vecindario, unas gavilanas; no tenían mucho pecho, pero cargaban unas piernas que harían morir de envidia a cualquier supermodelo. Y dado que se notaban bastante atrevidas, además de siempre andar juntas, me gustaba imaginar que un día se desenfrenarían conmigo."

– "Ah, ¿así que también estabas en eso de los tríos, _Süsse_?" – Hablé yo.

– "No te emociones, flaca, que nunca dije que las quería a ambas al mismo tiempo." – Señaló la falconiforme. – "Si andaban juntas todo el tiempo, entonces había posibilidad de que también fueran adoradoras de Safo. Por supuesto, todas esas eran irrisorias conjeturas de mi yo de doce años. Las condenadas no me hubieran invitado ni a su casa-cueva"

Algo perfectamente entendible, al menos para mí. Yo amasaba tal cantidad de fantasías sobre las chicas atractivas que me rodeaban que de ser escritora, alcanzaría el millón de palabras en poco tiempo.

– "Si me permites desviarme un poco del tema, ¿cómo eran sus viviendas?" – Preguntó con curiosidad la irlandesa. – "Papi dice que su tribu empleaba tipis o yurtas, como diversos pueblos nómadas."

– "Pues de hecho, no éramos muy diferentes, azulosa." – Aseguró la nativa de Montana. – "Nosotras teníamos dos clases de moradas: la primera eran las cuevas, creadas naturalmente y expandidas si se deseaban. Las otras eran precisamente los tipis, hechas con pieles y huesos de los animales cazados. No éramos salvajes; contábamos con amenidades modernas, pero era la tradición cazadora el sacarle utilidad a los restos de las presas."

– "¿Por qué dos?" – Indagó la mediterránea.

– "Las cuevas fungían como la residencia principal. Eran excelentes para cuando el frío, especialmente en invierno, se tornaba inclemente. Contábamos con conductos que servían de chimeneas, en caso que encendiéramos una fogata para calentarnos." – Explicó la pajarita. – "Los tipis eran como tiendas de acampar. Podíamos colocarlos donde deseáramos, y cuando las temperaturas se elevaban, eran ideales para descansar frescas. A las guardias les decíamos 'las nómadas' porque solían dormir más en ellos que en sus casas. Nosotras las armábamos afuera de las cuevas, para reunirnos y platicar, ya sea comiendo junto al calor de una fogata o el manto estelar nocturno. Y en ocasiones, practicar nuestras danzas."

La rapaz se incorporó para darnos una pequeña muestra de los bailes tradicionales de los _Wankatanka_. Moviéndose en un ritmo lento, la voladora acompasaba colocando sus alas en la misma dirección mientras sus caderas se ondulaban seductoramente, haciendo que ese apoteósico cuerpo desnudo, brillante por la humedad y envuelto en la neblina de las aguas termales, luciera aún más erótico de lo que ya era. Cetania era una mujer preciosa, y verla dejarse llevar por su ritmo al tiempo que tarareaba una melodía en voz baja, le daban ese dicotómico aire majestuoso de sencilla libertad.

– "Esta era la danza del cielo benévolo, para asegurar un vuelo estable y despejado." – Relató la castaña. Ahí, cambió sus movimientos por otros más pronunciados. – "Éste es para la abundancia de presas. No teníamos para cosas como caza favorable o fortalecer a nuestras crías; una arpía debía ser fuerte y eficaz naturalmente."

– "Me recuerdan a las danzarinas reales del harén de Neferkara, precisamente realizadas por arpías horus." – Comentó la doppelgänger. – "El legado de mi viejo hogar aún vive."

– "Ah, sí quieren bailes para complacer al faraón, entonces, ¿qué tal éste?" – La americana meneó pronunciadamente las caderas de manera circular, agitando en el proceso sus imponentes pechos. – "Danza de la fertilidad, quizás la más importante para una especie monogénero. Podía realizarse también frente a la potencial pareja."

– "Pues sí debe ser efectiva, porque hasta a mí comienza a gustarme." – Sonrió pícaramente Zoe. – "¿Así les haces sus stripteases a _Potato_?"

– "Esto no le haría ni salivar aunque sea por el sueño." – Replicó. – "Si quisiera que ambos labios se le humedecieran de anticipación, haría algo como esto."

No será una lilim, pero Cetania demostraba que también era una seductriz nata al darse la vuelta y agitar briosamente sus agraciados senos frente a mí. Comprobando que su eufemismo era real, tanto mi boca como mi entrepierna aumentaron la producción de humectación, ignorando que estuviera rodeada de agua. Con ese contoneo de caderas y la hermosura ingénita de la halcón, mis seis ojos no perdían ningún detalle de tan erótico espectáculo, especialmente cuando sus gloriosas nalgas empezaron a aplaudir al ser agitadas.

– "De acuerdo, ya comprendimos tus dotes en coreografía sicalíptica, descendiente de Taumas." – Se acercó la dullahan. – "Cesa este lúbrico despliegue de una ve-¡Buf!"

– " _¡Spatzi!_ "

Sin previo aviso, la chica de azul epidermis perdió literalmente la cabeza cuando una de las glándulas mamarias de la rapaz accidentalmente le propinó una cachetada directa. No debió ser muy dolorosa, dada la tremenda suavidad de los pechos de la emplumada, pero el peso fungió como excelente ariete para decapitar a la peliblanca. Dándose cuenta de lo sucedido, la arpía se adelantó a mí y velozmente recogió la sesera flotante de la Abismal, centésimas de segundo antes de que el agua caliente se infiltrara dentro de ésta. Las demás sólo trataban de contener la risa.

– " _¡Oh, fuck; sorry, Blueberry! My bad._ " – Se disculpó la castaña, usando sus plumas para secarla. – "No era mi intención darte un 'tetazo', ¡¿pero quién te manda a acercarte tanto?! ¡¿Qué acaso querías que te bailara también a ti?!"

– "¡N-no farfulles bagatelas, hija de Electra!" – Le contestó la irlandesa, tosiendo. – "¡L-la bruma que nos envuelve dificultó el calcular adecuadamente la distancia! ¡Y únicamente deseaba parar tan impúdica escena!"

– "Ay, qué horror; bailar desnuda en un onsen. Merezco la horca por tan execrable herejía." – Expresó sardónicamente la estadounidense. – "Déjate de boberías, Sor Pitufina, que no estamos en el convento de Santa Teresa." – La emplumada me la entregó. – "Ten, flaca, acomódale bien el cerebro, si lo encuentras."

– "¿Estás bien, linda?" – Le cuestioné a la dullahan mientras colocaba su cabeza en su sitio. – "¿No te entró agua? ¿Necesitas algo?"

– "Descuida, sólo es un poco de monóxido de dihidrógeno con minerales." – Tosió otro poco. – " _Gura míle_ , _A chuisle_. Lamento tan penoso evento."

– "No te preocupes, que igual fue como una pelea con almohadas, pero más suavecitas."

– "¡Ja, igual que en esa ocasión!" – Estalló Smith en una sonora carcajada. – "¿Te acuerdas, Zoe? ¿Cuándo quisiste asustar a Tio, y ella se volteó tan rápido que te decapitó con sus pechos?"

– "Ugh, quisiera no hacerlo. Me di un tremendo festín involuntario de lodo y piedras al aterrizar." – La pelirroja sacó la lengua de disgusto. – "No entiendo por qué la cornuda usa esa armadura, si esas montañas que se carga con más poderosas que un ariete romano."

– "Vale, vale, ya dije que lo lamento. Para la próxima sólo no te atravieses así, ¿de acuerdo, azulada?" – Se justificó la falconiforme. – "Bien, ¿en qué nos quedamos?"

– "En que tu tribu gustaba de moverlas como Shakira." – Dijo Alexandra.

– "Y con los pies descalzos." – Rió la arpía, alzando una de sus garras. – "Pero sí, las danzas eran parte de la vida diaria. Y con excepción de la época otoño-invernal, todas se realizaban con nada más que pintura corporal y adornos para la cabeza hechos con plumas y cráneos de presas. Andar sin ropa era habitual y, ya confesándolo, me gustaban tales bailes precisamente por ello."

– "Ya tenemos una nudista más en el grupo además de ti, Dop." – Comentó la capitana, entre risas. – "¿Te agradaba por las vistas, o por sentirte libre?"

– "Mitad y mitad, _Chief_ , aunque lo era más por la segunda. Es casi como lo que dijo Aria; ahí, en esos círculos que formábamos alrededor de la gran hoguera, todas éramos iguales debajo de nuestras ropas." – Replicó la halcón, sumergiendo su cuerpo de nuevo. – "Mi tribu veía el safismo negativamente, y yo estaba excluida sin necesidad de decir pío. Pero, en esos rituales podía ser yo misma y también ser parte del grupo al mismo tiempo; una de las pocas ocasiones en que no me sentía sola."

– "Esa soledad terminó cuando conociste a Aria, igual que yo." – Asintió Lala.

– "Correcto, segadora; encontramos la respuesta en tan quitinoso paquete." – Cetania le sonrió a la irlandesa y a mí. – "Fue también gracias a ella que aceptaste ser quien eras, ¿cierto?"

– "Fue la calidez de su honesta amistad lo que derritió la gélida estalactita en que se había convertido mi hermético corazón." – La peliblanca me miró, con mueca de felicidad. – "Aún recuerdo esa mañana lluviosa en la morada Kurusu, cuando los misterios del destino nos otorgaron una corta pero significativa ventana de tiempo para entablar conversación. Esa aparentemente anodina charla fue el mayor catalizador para que nuestro contacto evolucionara a la expresión más pura de amor."

– " _He decidido madrugar para admirar la precipitación provista por la condensación de las formaciones gaseosas presentes en la atmósfera._ " – Hablé yo, parafraseando las palabras de Lala en esa ocasión. – "Jamás olvidaré ese rostro ruborizado por el sencillo hecho de revelar sus irlandeses orígenes; y ese ínfimo, pero íntimo despliegue de humanidad que me hizo saltar el corazón. Tienes razón, _Spatzi_ ; esa conversación fue lo que empezó todo."

Imitando aquel momento que inició nuestro romántico viaje, las mejillas de la dullahan se tornaron de color carmesí mientras mi mano acariciaba su sedoso cabello platinado, decorando su ruborizado semblante con una angelical sonrisa, tan radiante como la primera vez que tuve el deífico privilegio de atestiguarla manifestarse. Nuestros labios se encontraron para tácitamente reiterar el nirvana que ambas habíamos alcanzado en nuestra relación.

– "¿Recuerdas también cómo desapareciste tan pronto Papi nos interrumpió?" Le pregunté al separarme.

– "Incluso en los albores de nuestro idilio, las arpías continuaban interponiéndose entre nosotras." – Bromeó la Abismal. – "Pero mientras también sigan interponiéndose entre tú y las balas, puedo tolerar su presencia."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, Pitufina." – La rapaz le sacó la lengua.

– "¿Y así es como te uniste al club de las pulidoras de perlas, segadora?" – Cuestionó Zoe. – "¿Sólo porque _Potato_ fue amable contigo?"

– "Puede parecer una razón demasiado trivial para no sólo declararme una completa lesbiana, sino proclamarle amor eterno a una mortal; pero juro por el Abismo Eterno que jamás estuve más segura de algo en mi sempiterna existencia." – Sostuvo la irlandesa. – "También puedo avalar que las inquilinas de la residencia Kurusu, que han expuesto su indeleble cariño hacia su casero en tan poco tiempo de haberlo conocido, comparten tal testimonio."

– "Inclúyeme a mí en la lista de partidarias, _Blueberry_." – Injirió la americana. – "Me interesé en esta alemana porque fue la primera en sacarme una carcajada genuina desde que nos conocimos. Y entre más pasaba tiempo junto a ella, más me veía como su compañera de por vida."

– "También te quiero, _Süsse_." – Fue el turno de mimar a la nativa de Montana. – "Tú me gustabas desde hace mucho, pero era tan bruta que necesité que me besaras para que me diera cuenta."

– "Tres pares de ojos y todavía tan ciega para no ver lo enamorada que estaba esta halconcita de ti, flacucha." – Me pinchó una mejilla. – "Te atraía más el fofo trasero de esta enana que mis virtuosas gemelas. Vale, tiene su encanto, pero mis nenitas no son para desperdiciarse tampoco."

– "Y no lo hubiera sabido si no fuera porque todas nos encontramos en el mismo punto." – Acaricié su barbilla. Ahí, volteé a ver a la coordinadora. – " _Hauptmann_ , a usted le pertenece todo el crédito de que haya encontrado a mis novias, a mi familia, incluso mi vocación. Si me lo permite, Kuroko Smith es la verdadera heroína de esta historia."

– "Yo sólo coloqué el tablero, Aria. Fueron las piezas mismas quienes se movieron solas." – Afirmó la agente, haciendo hacia atrás su bruna cabellera. – "Aunque agradezco tan zalameras palabras. Es agradable que reconozcan el invaluable trabajo que desempeño."

– "Je, qué modesta, Capi." – Rió tenuemente la zombie. – "Y pensar que dejó a _Potato_ con Kurusu sólo porque le daba flojera hallarle un hog-¡Guh!"

– "Prosigue, _Hafh'drn_." – Informó la cambiaformas, sumergiendo la cabeza de la pelirroja con su cabello.

– " _Dewa-netjer en-etj_ , Dop. Como decía, me siento halagada, Jaëgersturm, pero simplemente hago mi trabajo." – Respondió la capitana. – "En todo caso, creo que ya es momento de salir, a menos que deseen cocerse como langostas. ¿Tú qué opinas, Zoe?"

– "¡Blugh blugh!" – Replicó la heterocromática bajo el agua.

– "Lo mismo pensé, bocona." – La pelinegra badalló, estirando su cuerpo. – "Vamos, niñas. La última en retirarse dormirá desnuda a la intemperie."

– "Eso le gustará a esta loca pajarraca exhibicionista." – Acotó Dyne.

– "¡Hey!" – Se quejó la emplumada. – "No estoy loca, _Pepper_."

Levantándonos, salimos del agua para ducharnos y deshacernos de los minerales residuales. No nos molestamos en cubrirnos con las toallas, el pudor había desaparecido. Yo iba a protestar por dejar flotando el cuerpo inerme de la teniente en el hirviente estanque, pero preferí no arriesgar a unírmele con un par de chichones más en la sesera. Cuando entramos a la cabina de baño, Manako ya se había recuperado y se adecentaba junto a su compañera ogresa. Alegrándonos por el bienestar de nuestra francotiradora estrella, nos agregamos a la conversación mientras nos lavábamos.

– " _Chief._ " – Habló la estadounidense. – "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta algo personal?"

– "Sí, ya me he depilado antes la zona íntima, Cetania." – Le contestó Smith. – "Y no, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo; demasiada comezón primero, y luego raspa. Prefiero el look natural."

– "Err, no, _Chief_ , me refería a otra cosa." – Negó con la cabeza una confundida halcón. – "Espere, ¿a qué vino eso?"

– "Oh, disculpa por eso, rapaz; es la costumbre." – Desestimó con la mano la coordinadora. – "Fue lo primero que me preguntó Bina cuando empezábamos, y después Titania, en la ducha matutina. ¿Qué deseabas preguntar?"

– "Bueno, he notado un particular sentido de compañerismo entre usted y la alférez." – La falconiforme señaló a Doppel usando su cabello para la espalda de Kuroko. – "Es decir, uno mayor que con el resto del equipo. Y también que usted tiene impregnado su olor corporal."

– "Ah, eso. No es gran cosa." – Encogió los hombros la capitana. – "Aún así, es posible que la revelación les parezca inverosímil."

– "Son amantes, ¿verdad?" – Injerí. – "La broma de que Haru era su retoño, el beso falso en la fiesta, el olor que ambas comparten, el que usted le permita andar sin ropa… Todo era un ingenioso plan para confesar su relación mientras le hacen creer lo contrario a todas, y así continuar manteniéndolo en secreto. ¿Cierto?"

– "Cabo Nikos, ¿podría darle un coscorrón a su hermana?"

– ¡Auch!"

– " _Grazie_ , Alexandra." – Le sonrió la pelinegra a la otra. – "Como estaba diciendo, en sí no es nada extravagante, pero irónicamente inusual al mismo tiempo. Doppel y yo actualmente nos conocemos desde antes que MON se creara, que yo ingresara a la Agencia Nacional de Policía, o de que llegara a la pubertad siquiera."

– "¿Desde que usted era una infante?" – Cuestionó la irlandesa.

– "Siete años, para ser específica." – Aclaró Smith. – "Mi padre, John Smith, era un bast…ión aventurero. Casi nunca estaba en casa, siempre viajando para continuar sus variadas investigaciones, especialmente criptozoología. Él trabajaba en la facultad científica de la Universidad de Miskatonic, en Massachusetts, y cuando se mudó a Japón, se quedó con muchos artefactos. Nuestra morada estaba repleta de esos objetos y otros que el obtenía en sus excursiones; algunos valiosos, otros siendo meramente curiosidades."

– "¿Su padre es de Massachusetts, _Chief_?" – Interrogó la arpía.

– "Arkham, en el condado de Essex, con mis abuelos siendo de Innsmouth y Dunwich." – Respondió la coordinadora, enjuagándose el cabello. – "En todo caso, me encontraba sola en casa, estando mi padre de viaje en una expedición, mientras Yuu, mi madre, había salido de compras. Me hallaba castigada por agarrarme a golpes con un par de niños en la escuela, sin acceso a televisión u otros medios de entretenimiento, así que aproveché la ausencia de mi progenitora para escaparme de mi habitación y buscar algo qué hacer."

– "¿Por qué intercambió trompazos, _Hauptmann_?" – Indagué.

– "No es fácil ser de raza mixta, Jaëgersturm. En un país tan étnicamente homogéneo, cualquier indicio de genética extranjera es suficiente para que te señalen con el dedo." – Contestó Kuroko, suspirando. – "Tal vez el vivir esa discriminación haya influenciado en mi afán de perseguir la igualdad entre humanos y liminales. En fin, ellos me empezaron a poner sobrenombres, así que yo les puse los ojos morados. Por suerte, aquellos incidentes disminuían conforme mi reputación se extendía. Ocho peleas, quince moretones, y dos dientes rotos después, finalmente entendieron que yo no era una niña cualquiera."

– "A veces, el mundo no cambia hasta que lo obligamos." – Declaró Dyne.

– "Un apotegma bastante real." – Suspiró la agente. – "Lo más irónico de todo, es que uno de esos bravucones me fastidiaba debido a que yo le gustaba precisamente por ser una _hāfu_. Mi semblante occidental y la blancura de mi piel eran atrayentes para él."

– "Los niños, con su aún inmadura racionalidad, encuentran discutir ser la manera más efectiva de llamar la atención." – Comentó Lala. – "Y al mismo tiempo, su curiosidad natural los atrae hacia lo que consideran exótico. Aquel chiquillo debió sentirse confundido por gustar de alguien que era blanco de sus infantiles burlas."

– "Algo así como hace Ale; me trata mal porque le cuesta admitir que quiere a su hermanit-¡Ay!" – Me tallé el pinchazo que me propinó la mantis. – "Ouch. ¿Y qué sucedió con ese mocoso, _Hauptmann_? ¿Compartieron su primer beso bajo el árbol de la escuela o algo así?"

– "Digamos que, si aún no posee descendencia alguna, entonces habré comprobado que mis puños son más efectivos que una vasectomía." – Respondió la capitana, sonriendo tétricamente. – "Tuvieron qué cambiarme de colegio debido a ello, pero al menos les dejé en claro el mensaje."

Sin duda; incluso a mí me dolió tan impactante declaración. Pero con eso comprobábamos que nuestra mandamás ya llevaba la actitud necesaria para hacerle frente al crimen y estar al mando de una unidad de élite. Y también soportarnos. Además, admiraba su coraje para hacerle frente a sus problemas, aunque fuera combatiendo fuego con fuego. A pesar de que yo no sufriera problemas de abusones en mis años escolares (más allá del ostracismo auto-impuesto por mi propia actitud introvertida), mis soluciones generalmente constituían el evadir la tormenta. Kuroko podría ser impredecible y un verdadero demonio en ocasiones, pero de algo podía estar muy segura: ella era una inspiración para nosotras.

– "Un martillo es más efectivo, Capi." – Comentó de repente Zombina, ya habiendo regresado. – "¿Les está contando sobre cómo conoció a Doppel? Siempre menciona lo de darse trompazos cuando lo relata."

– "En efecto, Zoe, y estas niñas hacen las mismas preguntas que tú. Qué nostalgia." – Le respondió la aludida. – "¿Cómo estuvo el chapuzón?"

– "Ugh. Creo que todo el formaldehido en mis venas fue reemplazado por minerales líquidos." – La muerta viviente inclinó su cabeza, sacando un poco de agua de su oído. – "Y para colmo usted no va a pagarme el cambio de sangre, Capi."

– "Tu mantenimiento es gratis, agusanada." – Le replicó la cambiaformas. – "Y tú te lo buscaste, no te quejes. Sigue, _Hafh'drn_ , que aún falta lo mejor."

– "A eso voy, Dop. Cambia el cepillo, que éste raspa." – Dijo la coordinadora, enjabonándose el pecho. – "¿En qué estaba? Ah, claro, el castigo. Bien, ya habiéndome fugado de mi recámara, exploré la casa hasta llegar a la lúgubre entrada del sótano. Solía tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, y aunque ya no creía en monstruos bajo la cama, aquella ominosa negrura aún me era imbatible. Que el interruptor de la luz no funcionara la mitad del tiempo tampoco ayudaba a vencer mi nictofobia."

– "Yo también le temía a la oscuridad." – Declaró Tionishia. – "Hubo una temporada en que una tormenta provocó un deslave en las cercanías, arrasando con la línea de árboles que mantenía oculta nuestra aldea. Ya que no podíamos migrar a otra zona por el peligro de derrumbes, tuvimos qué pasar noches sin encender antorchas en la noche, para evitar ser descubiertos. Dormía en la habitación de mis padres para poder conciliar el sueño."

– "Sin importar origen, el miedo es universal." – Acotó Smith. – "Y a cualquier hora del día, el sótano permanecía en la lobreguez absoluta. Empero, en esa ocasión, Helios fue lo suficientemente amable para arrojar uno de sus fulgurantes destellos directamente sobre la entrada. Mi curiosidad superó a mi temor y, logrando que la solitaria bombilla del techo encendiera, me aventuré con parsimonia a bajar las escaleras. No había nada de interés, excepto que descubrí que mi pijama de pollitos no había sido raptada por una ventisca, como alegaba mi madre."

– "De pollitos, qué tierno." – Rió tenuemente la falconiforme. – "Ok, no mentiré, Yuuko también tiene una. Queda entre nosotras, ¿vale?"

– "Nuestros labios están sellados, Cetania." – Afirmó Kuroko. – "Seguí revisando el lugar, pensando en retirarme antes de que mi progenitora regresara cuando, y aún ignoro la razón, escuché que alguien (o algo) me susurró casi imperceptiblemente ' _tekeli-li_ ' al oído. Pensé que era un insecto que había volado cerca, pero el ambiente se mantenía tan inclementemente afásico como siempre. En ese momento, atisbé la enorme puerta negra metálica, con un misterioso signo amarillo grabado en ésta; el laboratorio de mi padre."

– "El susurro, tako-lili, o como sea, ¿no era Doppel llamándola?" – Pregunté.

– "Negativo, arachne; esa es lengua de los Antiguos." – Aseveró la cambiaformas. – "Ignoro el significado, una descendiente de un Dios Exterior no usa el lenguaje de seres tan repugnantemente inferiores."

– "Solemos asociarlo como una expresión de aflicción, mas el vocablo continúa siendo una especie de tabú entre nuestra estirpe." – Añadió Lala. – "Quizás sólo fuera una alucinación provocada por la presión sanguínea resonando dentro del conducto auditivo, aunada a la incertidumbre de recorrer un espacio que estimulara de sobremanera las fobias de la coordinadora."

O quizás era signo de esquizofrenia. Conociendo a la capitana, era muy posible.

– "Es posible, pero fuera alucinación o no, decidí abrir la puerta, que jamás tenía llave debido a que la única potencial intrusa sería la niña que temía a la oscuridad." – Prosiguió la agente. – "El chirriante sonido de las oxidadas bisagras y la negrura completa del cuarto casi me hacen reconsiderar la opción de retirarme con denuedo, pero mi mente insistía en que no cediera. Logré hallar el interruptor de la iluminación, encontrándome con todos los tesoros que el viejo John había reunido en su carrera como investigador, aventurero, evasor de responsabi…"

– "Ehem." – Carraspeó Manako.

– "Lamento eso, es la costumbre." – Alegó Smith. – "Contemplé todos esos cachivaches y demás hallazgos; en su mayoría elementos arqueológicos antiguos como vasijas asiáticas, tomos empolvados, escritos en enigmáticos idiomas, piedras de extraña apariencia, y estatuas de aspecto aun más irreal. No serían de mucho interés para mí, pero entre toda esa selección de nimiedades logré posar mis ojos sobre un enorme objeto cubierto por una nívea manta, olvidado ínfimamente en una polvosa esquina."

– "Flaca." – Me bisbiseó Cetania. – "Mi turno."

– "Claro, _Süsse_. Ya terminé de todas maneras." – Le contesté a la castaña en igual voz baja. Le di unas palmaditas a la añil espalda de Lala. – "Listo, _Spatzi_ , te la dejé reluciente como un cielo de primavera. Le toca a la pajarita."

– "De acuerdo, _A chuisle_. _Go raibh maith agat_." – Me sonrió la nativa del Éire, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la rapaz. – "No uses el shampoo que facilitan aquí, arpía, el olor no se molesta en ocultar la exigua calidad."

– "Por eso me traje la botella grande de Yuuko. Espero no me regañe." – La americana se levantó de su lugar. – "Te dije que la marca Belladona te dejaría el cabello bonito y aromatizado, _Pepper_. Te dejo con Pitufina."

– "De acuerdo. _Molte grazie_ , _Peaches_." – Le agradeció Alexandra a la falconiforme, con la dullahan ocupando el lugar de ésta. – "Hola, Lala."

– "Me alegra que decidieras integrarte más a nuestras actividades, Dyne." – Le congratuló la segadora.

– "Tú y _Peaches_ son más tolerables que _Potato_. Agradezco la molestia." – Acotó la empusa, pasándole el cepillo. – "¿Por favor?"

– "No hay problema."

Tallando la espalda de la estadounidense, sonreí visiblemente al ser testigo de tan pequeña pero satisfactoria escena familiar. Una pequeña e irónica paz en medio de la narrativa de cómo una demente coordinadora y una descendiente del Caos Reptante tuvieron su primer contacto.

– "Busqué por todos lados, pero no hallé apunte alguno que arrojara información sobre tan antigua pieza o el por qué de la demacración. No era tan áureamente ostentosa como la de Tutankamón, pero seguía siendo un bonito sarcófago." – Continuó la capitana, absorbida en su narración. – "Desconozco qué me impulsó, pero me invadió una imperante sensación de continuar mis atrevidas indagaciones y, realizando algo que haría a cualquier arqueólogo sufrir un arresto cardiaco inmediato, me propuse a abrir la milenaria tumba."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?" – Cuestioné. – " _Hauptmann_ , no soy experta egiptóloga, ¿pero un sarcófago no sería demasiado pesado para una pequeña de siete?"

– "No prestaste atención por hablar como perico, ¿cierto, Jaëgersturm?" – Me reprendió Smith, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Mencioné que el sarcófago era una simple caja de bruno ébano con algunos grabados mutilados. Nada de los regios féretros humanoides con doradas ornamentaciones que uno imagina en los museos."

– "Al contrario de las generaciones posteriores, las primeras dinastías egipcias empleaban materiales más simples y resistentes al calor para honrar a sus muertos." – Elucidó Doppel. – "No fue sino hasta el Imperio Nuevo que los famosos y onerosos sepulcros antropomórficos se hicieran la media común."

– "Correcto, y aunque el material fuera relativamente ligero para facilitar la transportación, éste seguía siendo pesado para una menor." – Retomó el relato nuestra líder. – "Por supuesto no iba a dejar que la gravedad me detuviera, y usé una vara de hierro a manera de palanca, valiéndome de una lápida y yo misma, actuando como contrapesos. Logrando mi objetivo, la tapa del ataúd cedió, revelando una tupida capa de polvo que me hizo estornudar. Sé que era peligroso respirarlo, pero era demasiado pequeña para atenerme a las precauciones básicas."

– "Por eso siempre lleven puestas sus máscaras antigás y equipo protector cuando deban arrastrarse por terreno hostil, Amatistas. Y siempre lávense minuciosamente antes y después de una misión." – Nos aconsejó Zoe. – "Nunca sabemos si los malhechores se harán con agentes patológicos, o si pescarán alguna enfermedad por contacto con sustancias contaminadas. Es más fácil (y humillante) morir por infecciones que por las balas."

– "Tampoco olviden que en caso de encontrarse frente a material delicadamente peligroso, deberán asegurarse de informárnoslo lo más pronto posible." – Agregó la francotiradora. – "Nosotras somos equipos de neutralización y exterminio anti-terroristas, pero el lidiar con problemas especializados como amenazas biológicas, químicas y nucleares es trabajo de los técnicos dedicados que cooperan con nosotros, junto al SAT."

Era interesante ver cómo una anécdota se transformaba súbitamente en una cátedra por parte de nuestras superiores sobre peligros más allá de nuestra jurisdicción, recordándonos así que todavía llevábamos el título de novatas en la frente. Las tres asentimos silentemente; toda sugerencia para asegurar nuestra longevidad en el campo de batalla siempre era bienvenida.

– "Vale, continuemos. Yo no tenía idea de qué iba a encontrar una vez develara el secreto de aquel negro féretro, pero tampoco esperaba hallar algo parecido a lo que residía dentro de éste." – Kuroko prosiguió. – "Entre la dicotomía de mi escaso conocimiento histórico y exacerbada imaginación infantil, pensé que encontraría una clásica momia, un vampiro (ya no tenía miedo a los monstruos, de hecho), o incluso un tesoro escondido. Empero, mis ilusiones se quebraron al hallar únicamente una nebulosa y amorfa incorporeidad, tan negra como el ataúd en que reposaba; una nube de gas indefinida."

– "¿Debilitada por el Sello de R'lyeh, hermana?" – Le cuestionó Lala a la doppelgänger.

– "En efecto. Pierdo esta apariencia antropomórfica cuando me encuentro baja de energía; incluso cuando duermo, retornando a mi indescriptible forma real." – Afirmó Doppel. – "La radiación del Sello evita que nuestra estructura se altere, 'congelándonos', por así decirle, en la forma que hayamos obtenido en ese momento. Yo y mis hermanas fuimos adormecidas en tres ocasiones, tres traiciones, todas mientras dormíamos. Era la única manera en que podían detenernos."

– "Pensé que los Abismales no requerían conciliar el sueño." – Comenté.

– "Tanto el reposo como los alimentos son prescindibles para nuestra estirpe, pero el mantener la metamorfosis corpórea requiere de energía extra, _A chuisle_." – Explicó la irlandesa.

– "Soy relativamente joven para una hija del Dios sin Rostro, por lo que mis habilidades aún no me permiten conservar mi transformación por más de unos días." – Aseguró la alférez. – "Dormir y comer me permiten recuperar la fuerza necesaria. Empero, el Sello hizo su efecto y permanecí atrapada por demasiado tiempo, dejando que la constante radiación, cual hambriento hoyo negro, devorara literalmente mi ser lentamente, átomo por átomo. Incluso mis poderes fueron afectados por la prolongada exposición a esa maldita piedra."

– "Es decir, ¿la radiación la estaba fisionando a escala cuántica, alférez?" – Interrogó Cetania. – "¿Y la nube que la _Chief_ encontró, era usted, convertida en gas por la desintegración molecular?"

– "¿Cómo diablos entiendes todo eso, _Peaches_?" – Le cuestionó mi hermana.

– "Las clases médicas con Redguard." – La rapaz encogió los hombros. – "Pasar tiempo con una egresada del MIT tiene sus ventajas si prestas atención, _Pepper_."

Yo acaricié el pelo de mi inteligente pajarita, haciéndola inflar su pecho orgullosamente.

– "De no ser porque, al abrir el sarcófago, la piedra cayó al suelo, liberándola de su sueño, Doppel hubiera sido incapaz de recuperar su corporeidad, volviendo a ser materia primordial." – Continuó Smith. – "Al cesar el efecto del Sello, la única bombilla del cuarto se apagó de repente, tiñéndome en penumbras y evitándome contemplar la forma real de la Abismal y perder la cordura. Sólo pude atestiguar la cacofonía del renacimiento de la semilla del Caos Reptante, mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente el interruptor de la luz."

– " _Spatzi_ , tú no tienes una forma aterradora como la alférez, ¿verdad?" – Le susurré a la segadora.

– "Tranquila, _A chuisle_ , que eso sólo aplica a las cambiaformas." – Me calmó la peliblanca. – "Lo que ves ahora es lo que soy."

– "Me quedo con la nubecita de gas." – Bromeó la halcón.

– "Silencio." – Sentenció la italiana.

– "Restauré la iluminación al tiempo que el horrísono estruendo cesaba. Por segunda vez en ese día, mis expectativas sobre lo que guardaba tan oscuro cofre mortuorio probaban ser erróneas." – Injirió Kuroko. – "La informe nebulosidad reveló, en lugar de un cadáver proveniente del Egipto Ptolemaico, a una pequeña mujer de negra tez epidérmica, envuelta en vendas, como una momia. Desconozco cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, inerte, anonadada en la disyuntiva de quedarme ahí o finalmente salir corriendo. Opté por acercarme, lenta y parsimoniosamente, pero decidida."

– "O demente." – Rió tenuemente la doppelgänger.

– "Estando a menos de medio metro de esa misteriosa durmiente, contemplé más de cerca sus facciones, obviamente extranjeras, descubriendo que las vendas eran actualmente su cabello." – Siguió narrando la coordinadora. – "Me atemorizaba, pero al mismo tiempo me mesmerizaba, y me fui acercando gradualmente hasta que, tomando valor, pasé mi mano sobre su estómago. Palpé la sedosa textura de ese peculiar vendaje capilar, mis dedos siguiendo el ascendente trayecto hasta llegar a la zona del esternón. Tan misteriosa y suave a la vez. Y entonces, sucedió."

Le hice una seña a la nativa de Montana de que había terminado, con ella agradeciéndome tácitamente. Agachando mi cuerpo, le hice señas de que trepara a mi tórax arácnido, hincándose ella en éste y reciprocando el adecentarme mi espalda. Lala no objetó.

– "La que yacía dormida repentinamente abrió uno de sus ojos, penetrándome el alma con su terrorífico y áureo resplandor ocular. Sentí en los má profundo de mi infantil ser la incandescente mirada de ancestrales eones e inefables horrores, concentrados en ese iris dorado rodeado de una esclerótica tan negra como las fauces del Eterno Abismo." – Las gesticulaciones de Smith se hicieron más intensas. – "Las vendas se desintegraron, exhibiendo la abundante y exótica piel negra del pequeño cuerpo. Yo continuaba paralizada, claro, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera congelarme al observar cómo la argenta cabellera de tan misteriosa persona ondulaba alrededor de ella, como la mítica Medusa agitando sus serpientes que llevaba por pelo."

– "Confieso que todo eso fue simple teatro." – Admitió la cambiaformas. – "Aquella niñita tan asustada me recordó tanto a la joven Nitiqrty, que pensé que había hallado a una de sus descendientes."

– "Tampoco es que tuvieras tiempo de preguntar, Dop." – Le replicó la pelinegra, riendo tenuemente. – "Lo primero que hice fue caerme de trasero al piso, pateando en el proceso el Sello de R'lyeh de nuevo hacia el sarcófago."

– "No es verdadera amistad si tu amiga no se deshace de ti después de despertarte." – Bromeó Zombina. – "Pero eso te pasa por andar sin ropa frente a menores, Abismal inmoral."

– "Ten, se te cayó la lengua de lo fuerte que te la mordiste, tetas podridas." – La doppelgänger le arrojó una barra de jabón a la boca.

– "Yomi, y es Rosa Venus morado, mi favorito." – La muerta viviente fingió comerlo. – "Disculpe la interrupción, Capi. ¿Qué pasó luego de poner a dormir a esta enana voladora?"

– "Intentar cerrar el sarcófago, por supuesto." – Contestó la líder, lavándose las piernas. – "No fue sencillo, con el peso y todo, pero el miedo me proveyó de fuerza suficiente para lograr la hazaña. Una vez la tapa estuvo en su lugar, sin importarme si la había dejado bien asegurada, me dejé caer al suelo nuevamente y permanecí ahí, hasta que pude salir de mi estupefacto estado. Regresé a mi habitación y no salí de ahí en todo el día."

– "¿La descubrieron?" – Interrogó Nikos.

– "No. Mi madre nunca entraba a ese cuarto, y mi padre… bueno, yo fui la última visitante de aquel lugar. Así permaneció por años." – Respondió la capitana, exhalando. – "Por mi parte, jamás me atreví a hablar de ello, mucho menos intentarlo nuevamente. Pero esa mirada, tan aguda e hipnotizante, nunca me abandonó. La imagen de esa mujer escudriñándome afásicamente con un único globo ocular se grabaría en mi mente como un tatuaje. Doppel ya no se iría de mi vida, de eso podía estar segura."

– "Entonces, ¿cómo despertó de nuevo?" – Fue mi turno de cuestionar.

– "Necesitaba encontrar candidatos para MON. Naturalmente, una hija de Nyarlathotep residiendo en tu propia morada sería la primera opción." – Replicó ella, despreocupadamente. – "¿Una sagaz enciclopedia viviente de rápido aprendizaje, políglota, inmortal, y con capacidad para imitar casi cualquier ser vivo? La decisión fue instantánea."

– "Incluso se deshizo de esa vituperable roca." – Alegó la cambiaformas. – "Traerme nuevamente al mundo mortal y librarme para siempre del castigo que mis enemigos me impusieran tan zaínamente cuenta como ritual de resurrección; por eso la llamo _Hafh'drn_ : sacerdotisa, invocadora."

– "Puede parecer arriesgado el prescindir de mi única manera de defenderme de una criatura del Caos, la cual vivió tres veces la traición a manos humanas, exponiéndome a su vesania." – Aceptó nuestra superior. – "Pero, sinceramente, si nuestra especie es capaz de atrocidades indescriptibles, colocar mi confianza en una creación del Abismo Eterno no suena tan demente después de todo. Pero creo que ya nos extendimos con esto; Doppel está con nosotras y lucha por lo mismo que ustedes, y eso lo único que importa al final."

Kuroko era lista; supo evadir magistralmente la indagación inicial de la rapaz con su minuciosamente practicada y extensa narración, cortándola cuando creyó prudente no revelar más. No era la primera vez que debía contarla, refinándola a cada iteración hasta perfeccionarla en aquella cuasi-literaria crónica. Yo aún seguía sospechando que había hilo en aquella historia; MON se formó justo después del incidente de la pequeña Kahvi, por lo que seguramente invocar a una criatura del Caos debió ser, en parte, motivado por venganza contra los asesinos. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad estaba lo suficientemente satisfecha.

Además, habíamos descubierto, de manera sutil, cosas bastante interesantes: el abandono paternal y lo importante que éste moldeó la voluntad de la capitana para asegurar la unidad familiar interespecie; la influencia Abismal en su léxico, denotando la gran amistad que forjó posteriormente con la cambiaformas; la curiosidad por lo desconocido, pieza clave en su afán por trabajar junto a criaturas mitológicas; y ese espíritu guerrero que la harían la cabeza de Monster Ops una vez fuera mayor.

– "Usted ya estaba destinada a ser una pieza fundamental del Programa, _Hauptmann_." – Asentí. – "Ahora, por curiosidad, ¿alguna vez Doppel estuvo a la cabeza del grupo, antes de Zoe? Ya sabe, siendo su amiga más antigua y eso."

– "No, la jerarquía de mando en MON siempre ha sido por mérito propio y no debido al nepotismo." – Replicó Smith. – "Dop es una excelente agente, pero Zoe es una líder nata, y sus habilidades le otorgaron el rango actual. No esperen trato preferencial únicamente porque somos del mismo equipo; la amistad no se traduce en parcialidad aquí, ¿ _capisce_?"

– "Sí, Señora." – Respondimos al unísono.

– "Somos amigas, Amatistas, y siempre tendremos predilección con ustedes, pero si desean ganarse el respeto que creen merecer, deberán trabajar para obtenerlo." – Proclamó la capitana. – "Tal vez sea indulgente y laxa con ustedes y sus caseros; quizás haya usado mis influencias para favorecerlas de alguna manera; es posible que incluso haya perdonado ofensas que ameritarían un severo castigo... pero todo eso se debe a sus logros y hazañas. Han reunido muchos puntos, pero éstos no son eternos."

– "Sí, Señora." – Volvimos a asentir.

– "Excelente." – Kuroko suspiró. – " _Simijo_ , Amatistas, estamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué debo aleccionarlas? Ese es el trabajo de Titania, con un demonio."

– "Porque está enferma, Jefita." – Le contestó Tio. – "Y alguien debe quedarse en los cuarteles para mantener el orden."

– "Seguramente nos querrá practicar trepanación con su martillito al volver." – Rió la doppelgänger, dándose la vuelta en su asiento. – "Sin la inútil de Wilde para encargarse del papeleo, esa gnómida tendrá un dolor de cabeza peor que el de la fiebre."

– "El aumento de rango viene con uno de salario también, eso debería calmar sus agrestes ímpetus." – Replicó la agente pelinegra, reciprocando el tallarle la espalda a la Abismal. – "¿Por qué contratamos a esa enana come-tacos en primer lugar?"

– "Porque usted estaba demasiado desvelada para continuar con el resto de los postulantes, Jefa." – Expresó Manako. – "Pero creo que la instructora Jättelund fue una excelente opción, basándonos en el desempeño de nuestras compañeras."

– "Y porque cobraba barato." – Añadió Zombina. – "No nos recortaron el presupuesto por reclutarla."

Por supuesto, la flojera y tacañería de Smith fueron la razón con que termináramos con esa liliputiense psicópata. Quizás la mexicana no haya sido liberada del sello de ancestrales maldiciones, pero igualmente era una bestia milenaria que aterrorizaba las almas y corazones de todo infortunado que se cruzara en su abyecto camino. Y todavía quedaban como dos meses de soportar tal tortura.

– "Jerarca." – Habló Dyne. – "Siempre me he preguntado, ¿quién o quienes entrenaron a MON?"

– "Actualmente es una historia muy interesante, Nikos. Y quizás algo nostálgica." – Sonrió la mandamás. – "Fue la solemne y sabia Hong Meiling, una dragona ryūjin de la lejana China, quien instruyó sus vastos conocimientos a las entonces primerizas agentes de Monster Ops. Era amable, incluso graciosa, pero hasta ahí terminaba la ilusión. Esa escamosa hacía honor a su extravagante manera de vestir al estilo más estereotípico de maestro de kung-fu, porque ni aunque fuéramos descendientes de Bruce Lee podríamos haber igualado su velocidad y fuerza. Los ojos morados de mi infancia regresaron por todos los meses que estuvimos bajo su tutela."

– "¿Una dragona china experta en artes marciales?" – Preguntó la arpía. – "¿De verdad?"

– "Sí, y también nos enseñó a meditar para alcanzar la máxima concentración; los secretos del feng-shui; el combate de la grulla; y cómo entrenar a un panda interpretado por Jack Black." – Contestó la coordinadora. Entonces, se echó a reír. – "¡Ay, por Azathoth, deberían ver lo crédulas que son! ¿Qué acaso piensan que estamos en los años ochenta o algo así? ¡Sólo bromeaba, ingenuas!"

– "No puede culparnos por creer algo que desconocemos, _Hauptmann_." – Protesté, torciendo la boca.

– "Ya, ya; es sólo que aún tengo el maratón de Karate Kid de ayer en la cabeza." – Atenuó su risa. – "En realidad, nosotras fuimos entrenadas por el _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ , o Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales, la unidad anti-terrorista de la JGSDF."

– "El equivalente militar del SAT." – Agregó Alexandra. – "Debió ser irónico que les permitieran herir humanos en los ensayos, para arrebatarle el privilegio una vez hechas profesionales."

– "Sin duda, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando eres la pieza inicial de una propuesta tan arriesgada en un país tan tradicionalista. No es fácil ser innovadoras." – Kuroko encogió los hombros. – "En fin, nos preparamos por seis meses en la sede original de la Fuerza de Preparación Central: el Campo Asaka. Y al igual que ustedes, nos graduamos en el área de maniobras al este del Monte Fuji."

– "¿Fue tan criminalmente brutal como el nuestro?" – Interrogó la castaña.

– "¡Ja! ¿Creen que esa enana mexicana fue cruel con ustedes? La ingenuidad de la juventud." – Smith disintió con la cabeza. – "Las baterías antiaéreas, proyectiles de veinte milímetros y la oleada de soldados no se compara con sobrevivir a un helicóptero AH-1 Cobra disparándonos su ametralladora detrás de nosotras. Y con fuego real. Pregunten a Vanessa si quieren; ella es testigo de que casi nos volvemos queso gruyere. ¿Ven estas cicatrices? Las metrallas de esos proyectiles queman profundo, con todo y equipo protector."

Nosotras también nos ganamos unas cuantas cicatrices en el adiestramiento; aunque ahora palidecían con los estragos resultados por la primera misión. El hecho que las heridas fueran menos abundantes en las veteranas no denotaba una menor falta de riesgo, sino su mayor profesionalismo para evitar los errores que nos llevaron a cargar con tales marcas de por vida.

– "Desde eso se decidió que la pieza principal de nuestros uniformes sería negra e impermeables." – Añadió la occisa viviente. – "No hay nada más vergonzoso que la ropa se torne amarilla del susto."

– "En tu caso era café, trasero viejo." – Se mofó la cambiaformas. – "Ignoro a qué le tenías miedo, si ya estás muerta, anciana. Diablos, te han llenado el cuerpo de plomo tantas veces que seguramente es tu fetiche."

– "Tú eras la que se hacía una escurridiza pelotita de cabello blanco cuando escuchabas las aspas del Cobra, enana." – Retrucó la occisa. – "Y te recuerdo que la reliquia ancestral aquí eres tú, vejestorio. ¿No extrañas a las demás momias del museo?"

– "Lamento romper tus erróneos preceptos, abuelita, pero los baños en leche de burra conservaron a la perfección mi impoluta epidermis." – Doppel se transformó en una versión más adulta, con impecable piel resplandeciente. – "El digno tratamiento que la consejera de la reina merece."

– "Dop, no arruines mi progreso y regresa a tu forma original." – Le ordenó la capitana. La alférez obedeció sin rechistar. – "El diseño de nuestros uniformes está basado en los trajes anti-radiación del Special Security Team, el SST. La idea era la rápida distinción en el campo de batalla, así no nos confundirían con los equipos humanos."

– "Una terrible decisión desde el punto de vista táctico." – Opiné.

– "Pero es la única que obtuvimos, _Potato_. No nos dieron el privilegio de elegir." – Acotó Zoe. – "Continuábamos siendo una apuesta arriesgada, y con cuatro no-humanas siendo parte esencial, no esperábamos que nos trataran dignamente. El gobierno y el ejército estaban llenos de detractores. Poco les importaba si éramos blancos fáciles; e incluso estamos convencidas de que esa era su intención real. Somos monstruos prescindibles, carne desechable para alimentar a la enorme trituradora de la sociedad."

– "Ahora suenas igual a _Pepper_ , Bina." – Comentó la halcón. – "Aunque tampoco negaré que hay algo de razón en ese negativismo."

– "Por eso continuamos luchando, para demostrar que se equivocaron al subestimarnos." – Agregó la ogresa. – "Y lo logramos; pasamos de ser un grupo de baja prioridad a ser el axioma actual de la aplicación de la ley del Acta."

– "Logramos convertir nuestros nombres y rostros en sinónimos de justicia liminal." – Añadió Manako. – "Y solamente tuvimos qué dejar que nuestras acciones hablaran por sí solas."

– "Por eso continuamos usando esos uniformes tan chillones." – Terció la cambiaformas. – "Se volvieron nuestros aspectos definitivos; la imagen icónica que se queda impregnada en la cultura popular. Un perfecto e irónico vehículo propagandístico para elevar el prestigio de una institución que alguna vez nos menospreciara."

– "Y eso que tú ni lo usas, enana." – Le retrucó la heterocromática.

– "Porque no importa lo distintivo que resulte, continúa siendo más horrible que tu cara, agusanada." – Le contestó la alférez. – "Me hace parecer Piolín africano. Ni un shoggoth es tan abominable."

Y sinceramente, emplear un atuendo es irrelevante cuando tu habilidad y papel principal es transformarte para infiltrarte entre las filas enemigas. Sí, sería mejor que anduviera vestida, para respetar la decencia común, pero mientras hiciera su trabajo, daba igual cómo estuviera arreglada. La utilidad siempre se antepone a las normas sociales.

Je, ahora sueno más a mi hermana.

– "De hecho, el diseño del suyo era el que habíamos solicitado originalmente, Amatistas." – Declaró Smith. – "Esa es la razón de que los tuviéramos listos tan prontamente; sólo debíamos desempolvar los viejos bocetos y encargarlos a producir. Aunque se decidió el patrón negro-azul por motivos económicos; el camuflaje urbano era más costoso."

– "Los colores están bien; se camuflan perfectamente en la oscuridad y mantienen ese aire profesional." – Opinó la falconiforme. – "Aunque espero tengan más, que esos terroristas nos los dejaron peor que si esta pitufo los hubiera metido a la lavadora."

– "Meteré tu cabeza en una algún día de estos, incordio alado." – Le respondió la dullahan.

– "En todo caso, necesitamos unos nuevos." – Dijo Alexandra.

– "Y están de suerte, Amatistas, porque ahora podemos darnos el lujo de solicitar algo mejor que su equipamiento anterior." – Aseguró la coordinadora. – "No les daremos exoesqueletos ni trajes blindados como Robocop, que esto no es Hollywood, pero trataremos de que sean más sofisticados. ¿Alguna sugerencia que tengan para éstos?"

– "Mayor protección balística." – Repliqué de inmediato. – "Nuestros costados son vulnerables; y no hablo de los proyectiles, sino de amenazas como metrallas y ataques físicos. No me importaría sacrificar un poco de movilidad por una mejor defensa."

– "Un casco sería bienvenido, _Chief_." – Añadió la nativa de Montana. – "Ignoro cuántas veces estuvimos a milímetros de terminar con una cirugía craneal forzada. Ni siquiera en el aire se está a salvo de que nos revienten la sesera."

– "Una máscara híbrida que combine las funciones antigás y de visión nocturna también sería una excelente adición." – Agregó la mediterránea. – "Si eso no es posible, entonces que los cascos que menciona _Peaches_ posean visores opacos. Nos ayudaría con el destello de las granadas cegadoras."

– "Propuestas bastante lógicas; entiendo." – Asintió Smith con la cabeza. – "Veré que puedo hacer, Amatistas. ¿Algo más?"

– "¿Podemos reemplazar el logo de nuestros hombros? No el de la ANP, sino el otro, el de su carita chibi." – Hablé yo. – "No es que no nos agrade usted o algo, pero sentimos que nos resta seriedad. Digo, nuestro acrónimo ya de por sí es MOE…"

– "Si el logo se va, tú también, Jaëgersturm."

– " _Jawohl, Hauptmann._ "

– " _Sehr gut_. ¿Otra cosa?"

– "No, Señora." – Contestaron mis aliadas.

– "Excelente, gracias por participar." – Kuroko se estiró. – "Bien, creo que ya fue demasiada agua mineral por ahora, niñas. ¿Qué tal si estrenamos la sala de juegos del tercer piso, antes de comer?"

– "Claro, Jefita." – Respondió Tio. La cíclope le imitó.

– "Sé que este lugar es tradicional, pero espero tengan una mesa de billar." – Respondió Bina, echándose agua encima. – "No he probado los tacos desde que destruimos la del día final de entrenamiento."

– "¿Snooker, bola ocho o pool libre?" – Le interrogó mi hermana.

– "Veo que eres mujer de cultura, _Pepper_."

– "Sabe dónde me crié, teniente. Y me agradaba más que las cartas, el dominó o el ajedrez."

– "¿Y eres buena, verdosa? ¿O eres de las que usan los palos como bate de béisbol?"

– "Pruébeme."

– "Ah, ah, no te apresures, grillita." – La pelirroja negó con el dedo, guiñándole. – "Espera al menos a que sea de noche, ¿vale?"

Con excepción de la milanesa, todas estallamos en una carcajada. Nadie mejor que Zombina para tornar las palabras de mi consanguínea en contra de ésta, a manera de sugerentes eufemismos. Terminamos el aseo y nos vestimos con las yukatas disponibles, además de un saco extra encima debido al frío. Siendo de algodón, eran bastante cómodas, y todas se ajustaban a nuestros peculiares físicos. Además, ya que únicamente teníamos nuestra ropa interior debajo de éstas, también eran bastante frescas.

Satsuki, la kitsune de pelo púrpura, nos guió hasta la tercera planta, donde la sala de juegos nos esperaba.

Corriendo la puerta nos encontramos con el enorme salón y las amenidades que la zorrita y su compañera nos habían informado, pero las entretenciones tradicionales no lo eran todo. A la izquierda, residían los libros y el _shōgi_. Diversiones tranquilas para seguir relajando la mente.

Del lado contrario se encontraban pasatiempos más contemporáneos, como tiro al blanco con dardos, una mesa de ping-pong, e incluso una cabina de videojuegos arcade. La boca de la zombie esgrimió una sonrisa al encontrarse con su preciada mesa de billar, cubierta de rojo roble y con un verde tapete de lana. Aquellas atracciones eran anacrónicas al período que el resto de la posada ostentaba, pero eran necesarias para satisfacer a todo tipo de clientes.

– "Tacos de fibra de vidrio; no repararon en gastos aquí." – Comentó Zoe, sacándole punta a uno de los palos de billar. – "Bien, _Pepper_ , hora de comprobar de que eres mantis de palabra. ¿Americano?"

– "Como desee, teniente." – La nativa de Milán acomodó las bolas en la mesa. – "¿Cuál es la recompensa?"

– "El privilegio de ser humillada por tu superior, cabo." – Respondió la heterocromática, inspeccionando su taco. – "Pero si quieres podríamos comenzar con mil yenes, para calentar."

– "Tres mil." – Acotó la pelinegra. – "Nada de juegos preliminares."

– "Pero si eso es lo más divertido antes del acto principal." – Le replicó la muerta viviente, estirándose.

– "Creí que ya había cesado con las insinuaciones."

– "No estoy diciendo nada sugerente, empusa. Tú eres la de la mente cochambrosa." – Rió la occisa. – "Bien, ya que te gusta saltarte a la acción directa, ¿qué tal si lo subimos a cinco mil y que la ganadora reciba un masaje de pies?"

– "¿Es realmente necesario lo último?"

– "¿Quieres que sea de cuerpo completo?" – Volvió a bromear Zombina. – "Lo siento, cabo, tu rango aún está muy verde."

– "¿Puedo yo?" – Alcé la mano. – "¡Ay!"

– "Acceso denegado." – Dijo Lala después de pincharme el costado.

– "Siga participando." – Rió de nuevo Bina. – "Hablando en serio, mi cuerpo se entume en climas fríos, y necesito de un masaje para evitar que el rigor mortis me deje en cama. Con o sin apuesta te lo ordenaría."

– "Limitémonos al dinero." – Dyne acomodó el triángulo. – "¿Reglas?"

– "Te lo pierdes." – La teniente encogió los hombros. – "Bola ocho en orden descendiente, sin restricción de color. Seré benévola y dejaré que saques primero."

– " _Molto bene._ "

Mientras Zoe y mi hermana proseguían con su apuesta, el resto ya tomaban sus lugares en sus actividades predilectas. Manako y Tionishia se centraron en una partida de ajedrez, mientras Smith y su Abismal compañera tomaron un par de cafés en lata de la máquina surtidora, probando su tino con los dardos.

– "¿Algo que te guste, linda?" – Le pregunté a mi azulita.

– "Te sonará monótono, pero deseo sumergirme en el mundo literario, _A chuisle_." – Me sonrió. – "Con toda la tensión de estos días, este día de ocio es el momento perfecto para relajarme con una buena lectura."

– "La emperatriz del castillo puede descansar tanto como su voluntad le dicte." – Le di un beso en sus labios. – "Yo iré a probar esa máquina de videojuegos. Ahora que no está el dúo revoltoso, tengo oportunidad de ganar. _Süsse_ , ¿me acompañas?"

– "¿Por qué no? Suena divertido. Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho sin mis manos postizas." – Movió sus dígitos. – "Ahí te ves, canosa. Y recuerda que aquí no tienen Condorito."

– "De hecho sí; y es una antología de aniversario." – Retrucó la irlandesa, mostrándole un ejemplar en el librero. – "Puedes retirarte, peste alada. Yo me entretendré leyendo las desventuras de un ave antropomórfica con más carisma que tú."

– "También te odio, decapitada." – Le sacó la lengua mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el juego.

– "Pelean igual que una pareja con años de casadas." – Reí. – "¡Auch!"

– "Y tú no llegarás a la tercera edad si sigues diciendo tonterías, flacucha." – Aseveró la rapaz, pinchándome el brazo. – "Hablando de matrimonios, ¿tus padres se han comunicado contigo?"

– "Aún no. Finalmente vuelven a verse, están en un cuarto privado de un lujoso hotel, y si yo soy prueba empírica, llevan los mismos calenturientos genes que me heredaron." – Enumeré. – "Sólo espero que siete meses después no me convierta en la hermana de en medio."

– "Me debato entre gritar por lo tierno que sería tu nueva hermanita, y entre volarme los sesos por imaginarme a tus papás dándole duro, flaca." – La castaña tembló. – "En todo caso, deberían mandarte aunque sea un mensaje entre sesiones para informarte que están bien. ¿Qué tal si cuando se vinieron, se fueron?"

– "Y luego dices que yo soy la de las tonterías, pajarucha." – Le di pellizqué el brazo. – "Mientras papá no deje nuevamente panzona a mi madre antes de irse, me da igual si no me envían aunque sea un emoticón. Además, ya le hacía falta que le midieran el aceite a la vieja Vera. Y conociéndola, será a él a quien lo tengan contra la pared."

– "¿Lo ves, flaca? Tú eres la puerca aquí." – Me regresó el pellizco. Llegamos a la cabina. – "¿Tienes monedas?"

– "A menos que me las haya escondido en los calzones, no llevo nada encima, _Süsse_."

– "¿Y entonces? ¿Le picamos con un alambre hasta que nos dé crédito?"

– "Las rondanas funcionan igual." – Sugerí. – "Oye, espera, se supone que somos policías, hagámoslo por las buenas. Busquemos a las kitsu… Oh."

Mis seis ojos se encontraron con una pequeña pila de redondos discos metálicos, con un papelito pegado a éstos. Abriéndolo, nuestras preocupaciones fueron disipadas al encontrar que, como motivo de ser las primeras clientas, la casa nos otorgaba veinte fichas gratuitas para disfrutar del entretenimiento electrónico. Monedas adicionales estarían disponibles por quinientos yenes. Feliz, inserté una ficha en la ranura.

Era una de esas multijuegos, computadoras con emuladores instalados que se volvieron casi la regla por defecto de las arcades en sus días finales. Eran técnicamente ilegales, pero nos daba igual. Japón era uno de los pocos con una cultura respetable de estas viejas máquinas y no era raro que desearan mantener viva la tradición aunque fuera evadiendo un poquito la ley. Y honestamente, ¿a quién le importaba, mientras yo pudiera revivir los días cuando era una pulguita?

– "¿Cuál se te antoja, linda?" – Le pregunté a la americana, recorriendo la lista de títulos. – "¿ _Street Fighter 3_?; ¿ _Darkstalkers_?; ¿ _The King of Figh_ …? ese no, sólo lo jugaban las arañas vagas; ¡Huy, _Sunset Riders_ , el de los vaqueritos! ¡Y _Alien vs Predator_! Cuántos clásicos."

– "Se nota que en lugar de aprenderte las tablas, te adiestrabas en apretar botones, flaca." – Rió la halcón. – "¿No que Pokémon era el único juego que probaste?"

– "El único que poseí y jugué propiamente, guapa. Éstos los probaba de vez en cuando." – Remarqué. – "La vieja Diva era más tacaña que un usurero y siempre decía que 'los Atari', como les decía, eran pérdida de tiempo. La mayoría del tiempo yo era mera espectadora."

– "Pobre flaquita. ¿Y por qué no desquitas la infancia perdida bajándolos en tu celular?"

– "La cochinada que me regaló Smith se traba hasta cuando le cambio el papel tapiz, mucho menos soportaría un juego." – Contesté. – "Además, hay algo de romanticismo nostálgico en insertar la moneda, las palancas y botones, el sonido de la bocina y el arte de la cabina."

– "Te comprendo, _Blondie_. Es como yo, que aún compro discos compactos; o Yuuko, con sus vinilos de los años setenta." – Asintió. – "La era digital le ha restado algo de la magia a los pequeños placeres de la vida."

– "Míranos, hablando como un par de ancianas." – Exclamé. – "Finalmente sucedió; nos volvimos el matrimonio viejo."

– "Bueno, espero que eso también se cumpla de manera no metafórica, cazadora." – Me guiñó. – "Por fin, ¿qué elegirás? No conozco ninguno de estos títulos."

– " _Sehr gut_ , entonces prepárate para ser iluminada, pajarita." – Proclamé, encendida. – "Comenzaremos con el único juego que me hizo ganarme una buena tunda por saltarme clases para terminarlo. Y valió la pena."

– " _Metal Slug 3_ , ¿verdad?"

– "Met-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!"

– "Aria, tengo la lista frente a mí y tienes el nombre seleccionado."

– "A-aún así, ¡agárrate, que esta es la guerra!" – Anuncié briosamente, oprimiendo el botón de inicio. – " _¡Mission one, START!_ "

Y entonces se fue la luz.

Soportando las carcajadas de la estadounidense, mientras la negra pantalla me imposibilitaba la anhelada reunión con mi pasado, una kitsune de rosados cabellos nos informó que hubo un pequeño desperfecto con el suministro eléctrico y que pronto sería arreglado. Haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que nos suplicaba perdonar el contratiempo, la liminal nos prometió que nos recompensarían con una ración extra en el almuerzo. Antes que se retirara, le solicité unas fichas más, obteniéndolas sin costo extra. Mientras esperábamos a que la energía retornara, nos unimos al juego de la capitana y la alférez.

– "Si le das al blanco en tres intentos, te subo el sueldo, Jaëgersturm." – Afirmó Kuroko. – "Si lo logras a la primera, también el rango."

– " _Jawohl._ " – Preparé mi tiro. – "¿Cuál es el truco?"

– "Que no le atinarías ni aunque te ofreciera el puesto de superintendente." – Replicó, cruzada de brazos. – "Adelante."

– "Bueno, le sugiero prepare esa medalla junto a un cuantioso cheque, _Hauptmann_." – Le contesté, desafiante. – " _¡Angriff!_ "

– " _Strike one._ " – Dijo Doppel cuando erré el primer intento.

– "Me gusta ser sargento de todas maneras." – Encogí los hombros. – "Ahora sí, ¡ _angriff_!"

– " _Strike two, Blondie._ " – Declaró Cetania.

– "Se supone que estás de mi lado, _Süsse_." – Troné mis nudillos. – "La tercera es la vencida. ¡ _Über alles_!"

– " _Strike three. ¡Out!_ " – Exclamó la cambiaformas, gesticulando con la mano.

– "Bleh, el dinero no lo es todo." – Torcí la boca. – "¿Deseaba humillarme en mi primera vez jugando a esto, _Hauptmann_?"

– "Sí." – Confirmó la muy cínica. – "Pero el objetivo principal es demostrarte que estás fuera de balance en tu tórax humano. Sargento Cetania, ¿podrías intentar tu suerte, por favor?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la arpía tomó un dardo y, para sorpresa nuestra, estuvo muy cerca del blanco.

– "Gracias, sargento. Toma una bebida por parte mía." – Congratuló la coordinadora. Volteó a verme. – "¿Por qué crees que tu novia, a pesar de carecer de manos, obtuvo mejores resultados?"

– "¿Vista de halcón? ¿Qué es la mejor tiradora del grupo? ¿Tique le sonrió el tiro?"

– "Tal vez una combinación de todo ello, pero la razón es que la rapaz posee un mejor balance de sus brazos." – Dilucidó Smith. – "Como arachne, tu equilibrio se basa principalmente en el soporte de tus ocho extremidades inferiores, lo cual te brinda un estribo natural al utilizar armas, o mantener la carrera sin disminuir velocidad. No has entrenado tus extremidades superiores, por eso erraste el tiro."

– "Pero soy una cazadora, _Hauptmann_." – Argüí. – "Mis garras perforan fácilmente la carne, y mi puntería es buena con mi arsenal."

– "Sí, pero cortar con tus garras no necesita demasiada precisión, y las armas dependen más del equilibrio de tus piernas y del ánima estriada del cañón que de tu dominio muscular."

– " _Hauptmann_ , ahórreme todo esto y dígame lo que intenta probar."

– "Colócate como si empuñaras tu ametralladora y toma otro dardo." – Ordenó, yo obedecí. – "Perfecto, ahora, te sostendré el antebrazo de esta manera. Trata de mantener esta misma posición y tira de nuevo. ¿Lista? ¡Ya!"

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, arrojé la pequeña saeta hacia la diana, sorprendiéndome de haberme acercado mucho más al preciado centro. Incrédula, admití que la pelinegra llevaba la palabra de la razón.

– "Usaste menos fuerza que en intentos anteriores, y así el proyectil no sufrió un desequilibrio una vez la fuerza cinética le fue transferida de tu mano a éste." – Explicó. – "Cetania usa principalmente sus brazos en su vida diaria, y Alexandra debe coordinar cuatro extremidades a la vez; inconscientemente saben controlar el balance para evitar desperdicio de energía. Los boxeadores, golfistas y hasta jugadores de bolos aprenden a dominar su fuerza para asegurar precisión. Tú también deberías; te ayudará más de lo que crees."

– "Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que debo adiestrar mis extremidades superiores? ¿Ganar más fuerza?" – Suspiré. – "La entiendo, _Hauptmann_ , ¿pero no hubiera sido más sencillo aconsejármelo?"

– "Prefiero el aprendizaje empírico al teórico, sargento." – Me guiñó. – "El hierro no se forja con martillos imaginarios. Y una no aprende a derrotar dragones hasta sobrevivir a las llamas del Niflheim."

– "Uhm, ¿ _Chief_?" – Tomó la palabra la castaña. – "Respecto a eso…"

– "¿Las memorias de la nidhögg continúan demasiado vivas, sargento?"

– "Su experiencia habla por sí sola, _Chief_." – Exhaló la rapaz. – "¿Cómo lidió con las pesadillas que se viven despierta? ¿Qué hizo para controlar la reacción automática que provoca aquel fantasma imaginario que se niega a abandonarnos?"

– "Me gustaría ofrecerles una respuesta mágica que las libere de la consternación que las embarga, chicas, o al menos, una que no hayan escuchado ya." – Sonrió tenuemente. – "Empero, me temo que la solución reside en su propia voluntad y lo dispuestas que estén a hacerle frente a este debate interno. Solamente puedo recordarles que recorrieron el sendero del infierno en carne propia, y lograron derrotar al demonio. Pueden hacerlo de nuevo, lo saben bien."

– "Estamos seguras de que somos capaces, _Hauptmann_ , pero el asunto aquí es el temor específico invocado por esa nidhögg." – Injerí. – "Ayer fuimos a ver una película, y tan pronto una dragonewt apareció en pantalla, sentí una infausta mezcla de ira, temor y repulsión. Cetania también lo experimentó, y nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron por instinto. No odiamos a los dragones, pero ahora no podemos controlar lo que nos provocan."

– "A lo largo de mi carrera he llegado a detestar a orcos, demonios, y elfos por igual." – Confesó Smith. – "Incluso especies con quienes comparto amistad, como ogros, zombies, y también arachnes y arpías. No porque tales estirpes compongan la mayoría de los grupos delictivos, sino porque muchos de sus individuos cometieron atrocidades imperdonables y nos dejaron una cicatrices mentales tan grandes como las que ostentan ustedes en sus semblantes."

– "Llegamos a esa conclusión también, _Chief_." – Aclaró la falconiforme. – "Pero lo que Völund y sus secuaces hicieron también fue una abyecta blasfemia; y sin embargo, el impacto psicológico es relativamente menor."

– "Por supuesto que lo es; un humano, por más vil y abominable que sea, no se compara con la leyenda del _Ragnarök_." – Respondió Kuroko, ajustando su yukata. – "Conviven con humanos todo el tiempo, y han comprobado que vituperables engendros como Jerkson son la excepción de la regla; que el resto del mundo es gente de bien. Esa nidhögg era la primera ejemplar de su estirpe, y posiblemente última, que verían en su vida; aquella primera impresión las dejará marcadas de por vida."

– "¿Qué podemos hacer para que el horror desaparezca?" – Indagué. – "No deseamos que esto escale hasta ser irremediable."

– "Puedo recomendarles un buen psicólogo profesional, uno que los expíe de todos sus demonios internos." – Colocó su mano en mi hombro. – "Pero, honestamente, odio a esos malditos lavacerebros; y como saben, prefiero resultados más contundentes."

Chasqueando los dedos, la coordinadora ordenó afásicamente a su compañera, quien prestamente obedeció. Nuestros corazones casi se paralizan al contemplar cómo la pequeña figura de la doppelgänger mutaba en el monstruo recubierto de escamas que fuera autor de nuestras más ignominiosas angustias. Pudimos escuchar cómo uno de los palos de billar caía al suelo, sin duda obra de mi hermana, que también permaneció afásicamente sorprendida por ver a su némesis manifestarse. La nidhögg estaba frente a nosotras, de una fracción de su tamaño, pero con las facciones perfectamente recreadas, desde la negrura de sus escamas hasta la capucha de piel que recubría su cuello.

Odio, miedo, y asco se arremolinaban en mi ser… ¿pero era por verla a ella, o por mi incapacidad de suprimir tales reacciones?

– "El enemigo se encargará, incluso aunque se halle en su último suspiro, de que jamás se olviden de él." – Enunció la capitana, caminando alrededor nuestro. – "La bestia que ven frente a ustedes ya no les abandonará; se ha impregnado aquí y en la otra vida. Es tan eterna como sempiterno es el tiempo. O eso creen."

– "¿De qué… de qué habla, Jerarca?" – Cuestionó Nikos.

– "No le temen a esa dragona; está muerta, hundida en el fondo del lecho marino, sirviendo de alimento a los peces. Ya no podrá hacerles daño jamás." – Articuló la agente. – "Las riquezas mueren, los familiares mueren; uno también debe morir. Pero sé de una cosa que jamás muere: la reputación de un hombre muerto."

– "Estrofa setenta y siete de _Gestaþáttr_ , del _Hávamál_ nórdico." – Respondí. – "¿Entonces le tenemos miedo a lo que la nidhögg representa?"

– "Buena puntería, Jaëgersturm." – Asintió, colocándose a lado de Doppel. – "Esta dracónida es todo ese execrable mundo al que deberán enfrentarse a partir de ahora; la manifestación física de la ciclópea amenaza que se cierne encima de la paz de este país; la fiera devoradora de almas que osa con destruir todo lo que aman. Enorme, impasible, casi invencible; ese es el mal al que realmente le rehúyen."

– "¿Cómo podemos superarlo?" – Interrogó una azorada halcón.

– "Recordando que ustedes ya lo hicieron desde que están aquí, vivas, y todavía son capaces de repetirlo cuantas veces sea necesario." – Respondió la capitana, con voz firme. – "Nosotras hemos luchado contra ese monstruo desde hace tres años; y éste nos ha dilacerado, vapuleado, torturado y quebrado hasta los huesos. Pero aquí seguimos, tan firmes como el primer día, demostrando que no hay adversidad que la voluntad no pueda doblegar. Después de todo…"

Kuroko chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos, y la cambiaformas regresó a su apariencia habitual.

– "Aprendemos a vivir con lo que nos aterra." – Declaró, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Doppel. – "Y entre más tiempo nos hallemos entre nuestras fobias, más pronto entenderemos que, al igual que las transformaciones, sólo son ilusiones; nosotras decidimos qué tan reales son."

Tomando uno de los dardos, Smith jugó con éste por unos momentos, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos. Repentinamente, arrojó el objeto hacia la diana como si de un cuchillo se tratara, haciéndolo girar en el aire y clavándolo majestuosamente a milímetros del blanco. La coordinadora continuaba sorprendiéndonos día a día.

– "La reputación de esa bestia no morirá fácilmente, pero la suya será superior. Aún están vivas, todavía pueden influir en el destino de esta institución, y cuentan con las herramientas y el espíritu necesario para oponerse a la iniquidad que nos acecha." – La mandamás tronó sus dedos. – "Entonces, únicamente quedará el recuerdo, mas no el temor, porque ustedes siguen aquí, y ella no. Son hábiles cazadoras, diestras exterminadoras, efectivas agentes de la ley, inamovibles aforismos de fortaleza. Son MOE; y será el dragón quien les tema a ustedes a partir de ahora."

– "Sí, Señora." – Respondimos al unísono.

– "Bien." – Nos sonrió, asintiendo. – "No lo olviden, Amatistas: siempre hay una luz al final del camino."

Casi proféticamente, la electricidad regresó y el ígneo foco encima de la capitana se encendió, haciendo su metáfora aún más llamativa al otorgarle un luminoso halo alrededor. Su discurso no disiparía el trauma ni solucionaría el problema a corto plazo, pero nos motivaba a no dejar que el horror nos coaccionara en la aflicción constante, a seguir temblando bajo las sábanas para escudarnos del monstruo que acechaba bajo la alegórica cama de nuestra psiquis. Ahora lo comprendía; acabamos con una leyenda, y forjamos la nuestra, una que todavía continuaba expandiéndose. El monstruo continúa asediándonos, pero le seguiremos haciendo frente.

Podemos derrotarlo definitivamente.

– "Usted y sus costumbres, _Chief_." – Suspiró la emplumada, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "¿Por qué siempre nuestras pláticas se tornan en usted aleccionándonos?"

– "Todos los días aprendemos algo nuevo, Cetania, especialmente si eres novata." – Le replicó Smith, tomando un sorbo de su bebida cafeinada. – "Alégrense de que al menos tengan a esta sabelotodo para impartirles cátedra; nosotras aprendimos a la vieja usanza, recibiendo los golpes de la vida."

– "Con razón es tan fe-¡Auch!" – Vociferé al sentir un piquete en mi costado. – "¡ _Hauptmann_ , esas cosas duelen!"

– "No me hagas instruirte a las malas, Jaëgersturm." – La coordinadora preparó otro dardo. – "¿Te quedas o te vas?"

Tomando a la falconiforme del ala, me apresuré a regresar a la cabina de juegos, alejándonos lo más posible de la puntería de esa psicópata adicta al café. Honestamente, ¿quién necesita traumarse con lagartijas gigantes, cuando se tiene a esa endemoniada mujer para atormentarle la existencia? Echando un par de monedas a la máquina, me olvidé de que trabajo para tremenda Gorgona y me sumí en el nostálgico mundo de los pixeles y audio a dieciséis bits junto a mi pajarita. Igual que en la película que disfrutamos ayer, era irónico que me relajara con entretenimiento bélico.

– "Oye, que esa era mi _heavy machine gun_ , flaca." – Dijo la estadounidense, concentrada en el juego. – "¡Ja! ¡Muere, zombie asquerosa! ¡Métete tus tripas por tu raja aguada!"

– "¡Te oí, pajarraca!" – Le gritó Bina desde la mesa de billar.

– "Estoy hablando de las que aparecen en el juego, teniente." – Respondió la castaña, fingiendo inocencia. – "Aunque también eres asquerosa…"

– "¡También oí eso!"

– "Ya, _Süsse_ , o luego se desquitará en el entrenamiento." – Le aconsejé. – "¿Entramos a la cueva o seguimos de largo?"

– "Agh, me quedé sin granadas. ¿Qué hay adentro, flaca?"

– " _Sasquatchs_ que te congelan y una paquidérmica sorpresa."

– "Con este frío no quiero nada de temperaturas bajo cero, flaca." – Respondió, estirando su brazo. – "Auch, hasta las plumas se me entumecen. ¿Cómo le hacías para soportar desgastarte la muñeca así?"

– "Adiestrar cuerpo y mente en el legendario arte del Dedo-Fu, el dedo veloz." – Le demostré oprimiendo rápidamente los botones. – "Furtivos y efectivos; el adversario no tiene oportunidad."

– "Conociéndote, seguramente no te entrenaste precisamente con videojuegos." – Alzó pícaramente las cejas.

– "Me descubriste, guapa." – Emulé su expresión. – "Practiqué mucho con Lala."

– "¿Y no te salieron hongos?"

– "Creí que reaccionarías diferente."

– "Ya me acostumbré a que arruines las bromas metiendo a esa canosa, flacucha." – Acotó. – " _Oh, for fuck's sake_. Condenados aliens de un solo ojo, denme una oportunidad."

– "Y espera llegar a la misión final. ¿Te diviertes, linda?"

– "Es bastante entretenido." – Afirmó. – "No probé los videojuegos hasta que emigré de la tribu. Sólo una de las vecinas tenían una consola portátil, un _Game Bollo_ ; y por supuesto que jamás lo prestaban."  
– "Bueno, estamos casi igual." – Suspiré. – "Estas cosas, por muy juveniles que parezcan ahora, eran mi efímero escape de la monserga diaria, y una de las pocas oportunidades de socializar fuera del ambiente escolar. Significan tiempos felices, y por eso los aprecio"

– "¿De verdad no tuviste amigas además de, bueno, ya sabes, flaca?"

– "Akantha era la única que poseía la paciencia para soportarme, _Süsse_." – Exhalé. – "Por eso les agradezco a ti y a Lala que continúen a mi lado, a pesar de que soy un quitinoso incordio. Las amo."

– "De un incordio a otro, sabes que jamás te abandonaré, flaquita." – Me dio un beso rápido. – "Incluso confío en que esa decapitada no te cambiará por otra araña."

– "¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Bueno, Rachnera se me hace muy sexy, ¿sabes?" – Me guiñó burlonamente. – "Pero hablando en serio, ya no debes preocuparte por esos lóbregos ayeres, Aria. Nos tienes a nosotras para apoyarte."

– "Es verdad. Además, siempre contaré con mi amada familia." – Miré hacia la mesa de billar. – "¡Ale, hermanita linda, ¿verdad qué me quieres?!"

Mi consanguínea respondió mostrándome indiferentemente el dedo medio, sin despegar su único ojo de su partida con la zombie. Nosotras reímos y continuamos librando la guerra virtual contra los digitales adversarios. Una vez decidimos parar para evitar gastar las reservas de monedas, elegimos otro título ( _Aero Fighters 2_ , uno de avioncitos) y nos dispusimos a seguir charlando sobre trivialidades. Mientras mi delfín piloto (qué bonito) arrasaba con los cielos de Francia, una hermosa mujer de añil tonalidad se acercó a mi lado, contemplando silentemente mi destreza con los aeroplanos.

– "¿Quieres probar, _Spatzi_?" – La invité. – "Sólo usas dos botones."

– "Mi habilidad en las electrónicas amenidades sigue siendo poco satisfactoria, _A chuisle_." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "Prefiero admirar la pasión que emanas al recordar tus nostálgicos pasatiempos de la niñez, manifestado en ese refulgente destello en tus radiantes ojos carmesí."

– "Y yo quiero que te diviertas también, amor." – La acerqué hacia los controles con una de mis piernas. – "Anda, si yo puedo, tú también."

– "No deseo arruinar tu buena racha, o la de Cetania."

– "No sería mucha diferencia, enana." – Replicó la arpía, habiendo gastado su última vida. – "Soy la maestra del aire, pero no puedo ni sobrevivir tres segundos con un avioncito ficticio. Aria heredó su pericia de su abuelo piloto."

– "¿Qué puedo decir? La _Luftwaffe_ vive en mí." – Proclamé fatuamente. – "Pero en serio, _Spatzi_ , dame el placer de compartir una parte de mí, por muy tonta que te parezca."

– "Nada de ti me parece tonto, _A chuisle_." – Me acarició la barbilla. – "Está bien, hagamos esto. ¿Podrías instruirme, por favor?"

– "Con mucho, mucho gusto, _meine Königin_." – Me puse detrás de ella, tomando sus manos con las mías, guiándola. – "Con esta palanca mueves al personaje, con este botón disparas, con éste otro arrojas una bomba…" – Ahí, moví mi mano y apreté uno de sus glúteos. – "Y con éste me enciendes como el motor de un cazabombardero."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió seductoramente, girando su cabeza para besarme. – "Y por suerte, cuento con más interruptores para nuestro lúbrico deleite."

– "Ay, qué fresca, flaca malvada." – Protestó la rapaz, inflando sus mejillas. – "A Pitufina le manoseas las nalgas celulíticas, y a tu hermosa halconcita ni le pellizcas un cachete."

– "Pero creí que ya sabías jugar, linda." – Le respondí, apretando el otro glúteo de la dullahan.

– "Se me olvidó al dar tres pasos." – Pestañeó rápidamente. – "¿Me enseñas de nuevo?"

– "Es el deber de toda líder instruir correctamente a sus subordinados." – Le contesté mientras le daba un suave nalgada a la irlandesa. – "Sigues tan pachoncita como me gusta, ricura. No tardo."

– "Lávate las manos después de tocar antihigiénicas criaturas." – Bromeó la segadora. – "Las infecciones fúngicas son comunes en aves callejeras."

– "Hoy sí me lavé la cucaracha, enana bocona." – La americana le sacó la lengua. Sonrió al sentirme rodearla por atrás. – "Je, espero impacientemente instrucciones, sargento."

– "De acuerdo, lo primero son los controles básicos." – Me hice con sus manos. – "Mueves la palanca para desplazarte por la pantalla, suavemente, sin forzar nada; debes disfrutar del momento."

– " _Roger that~_ "

– "Oprimes este botoncito aquí, para estimular a tu personaje a iniciar su ataque. Trátalo con cariño, que es muy importante." – Proseguí con mis sugerentes alegorías. – "El botón secundario suelta la bomba. Eso lo hace muy delicado, y por ende, hay que ser muy responsable. A mí me encanta oprimirlo para escuchar las explosiones."

– "Mejores lecciones que en la escuela." – Se mordió los labios. – "¿Qué mas, Profesora Eufemismos?"

– "Bien, debes recordar que el contrincante no se dejará dominar fácilmente, así que debes buscar sus puntos débiles."

Delicadamente, mis dedos pellizcaron uno de sus pezones. La nativa de Montana gimió tenuemente, esbozando una sonrisa en su ruborizado rostro por la sensación.

– "A menos que desees fingir ser la damisela en peligro para luego revelar tu fiera interior." – Continué, dándole palmaditas a su trasero. – "De todas formas, ya no hay escape de tan adictivo juego. ¿Has entendido, mi amada?"

– "Uhm, creo que necesito una lección más."

– "Será un enorme placer."

– "No pierdas el tiempo instruyendo a una emplumada de ínfimas capacidades cognoscitivas, heredera de los Jaëgersturm." – La peliblanca jaló de la manga de mi yukata. – "Tu reina demanda centrar tu atención exclusivamente en ella."

– "Ah, _Spatzi_ ; eso es lo bueno de los juegos." – Rodeé las cinturas de ambas, atrayéndolas hacia mí. – "Que más de una pueden disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo."

Mis audaces dedos recorrieron la tersura de sus bien formados posteriores, palpándolos debajo del cómodo algodón de nuestras vestimentas. Ellas no objetaron mi lascivo trato y simplemente reaccionaron con leves gemidos al tiempo que mis caricias elevaban su temperatura corporal. Sabiendo que tampoco podíamos ser tan descaradas en público, les di un último apretón a sus glúteos e inserté dos monedas en la ranura de la máquina.

Mi corazón se llenaba de algarabía al advertir que mi pasado, presente y futuro, se habían coligado en ese pequeño y efímero instante de la interminable rueda del tiempo; uno donde nuestra única preocupación era disfrutar, juntas, el momento. Nos sentíamos perfectamente, lo suficiente para olvidarse de inútiles rencillas. Con la alegría rebosándome, besé las bocas de las dueñas de mi vida, haciéndoles reír de felicidad. Ya haríamos tonterías en privado, pero en ese momento, era hora de gozar una virtual aventura. ¡Que comience el juego!

Y entonces, se volvió a ir la luz.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Una vez los Aliados aseguraron la playa, tras sobrevivir a la inhumana masacre y resistencia del adversario, la batalla por la liberación de Europa apenas comenzaba. Para todos los involucrados, era meramente el amanecer el día más largo.

Y les pido, mis queridos lectores, que esperen al segundo asalto. Nos veremos muy, pero muy pronto. _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	68. No es fácil ir a un onsen (Parte 2)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Tarmo Flake ist hier! ¡Feuer frei!_

Y lo prometido es deuda. ¡Segundo asalto de este largo Día D!

Debo remarcar que esto era parte del episodio anterior, pero lo dividí para que fuera más digerible, además de tenerlo listo para el día del cumpleaños de nuestra germana protagonista. Por ello, junto con el episodio previo, celebro oficialmente haber superado el millón de palabras con este capítulo. ¡Comencemos de una vez! _¡Primo Victoria!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena fue partícipe en la masacre de la Abadía de Ardenne! ¡23 canadienses eliminados, y por ella solita!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 68**

* * *

– "Lamentamos mucho este penoso inconveniente." – Proclamó Satsuki, la kitsune de morado cabello, arrodillándose.

– "Rogamos que tan inoportunos incidentes no degraden su opinión sobre nuestra posada." – Dijo Yuzu, la rubia, imitando a su compañera.

– "Estamos trabajando lo más raudamente posible para restablecer el suministro eléctrico." – Habló Ren, una de rosada cabellera, en la misma posición.

– "Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse." – Kuroko disintió con la mano. – "Tomando en cuenta que este es un lugar para alejarse del bullicio urbano y que la temperatura es tolerable, no requerimos críticamente de electricidad ahora."

– "Agradecemos profundamente su comprensión y magnanimidad, Smith-san." – Satsuki hizo otra reverencia. – "Por favor, aunque sea parcialmente, compensaremos este vergonzoso tropiezo con nuestra mejor selección de platillos, completamente ilimitada."

– "Insisto en que no es nada, pero tampoco puedo rechazar esa oferta." – La capitana volteó a vernos. – "¿Qué dicen, chicas? ¿Tienen hambre?"

El silencio por la falta de aparatos eléctricos funcionando hizo que el gruñir de nuestros estómagos resonara como el rugido de un tiranosaurio.

– "Supongo que eso es un sí." – Declaró la coordinadora. – "¿Podrían servirnos también sake extra, si no es molestia, kitsunitas?"

– "¡Ah, por supuesto, Smith-san! ¡Sus deseos son órdenes!" – Afirmó Satsuki, realizando un sonoro aplauso con sus palmas. – "¡Yuzu, Ren, de prisa, que los huéspedes esperan! ¡Y díganle a Okiku que cocine bien el calamar en esta ocasión!"

– "Deberías acompañarnos también, Suki." – Le indicó Ren. – "Sabes que Okiku no cocina a menos que se lo ordenes. Se cree toda una muñeca de porcelana, la muy delicada."

– "De acuerdo." – La kitsune se incorporó y nos sonrió. – "Por favor, tomen asiento; sus alimentos serán servidos enseguida. Lamentamos nuevamente esta insatisfactoria circunstancia."

– " _C'est la vie._ " – Contestó Smith.

Con una reverencia, las tres serviles liminales se encaminaron a cumplir con su misión de saldar la deuda con sus clientas. Desde agentes de la ley hasta trabajadoras de un onsen, todas experimentaban percances que lograban resolver con la unión de equipo.

– "¡Te lo dije, maldita pelos de algodón de azúcar!" – Le vociferó Satsuki a su compañera de rosados cabellos. – "¡Te advertí sobre usar alambres en lugar de fusibles!"

– "¡No es mi culpa que la patrona sea una tacaña de primera, aliento de doberman!" – Reclamó Ren. – "¡La muy cicatera sólo tenía un par de repuestos, y todos oxidados! ¡Echaron chispitas tan pronto los coloqué!"

– "¡Chispitas tienen las galletas! ¡No tenías que haber usado alambres oxidados en su lugar, condenada hija del Perro Cobarde!"

– "¡Que te den por el orto, conchuda amante de Scooby Doo!"

Qué bonita es la amistad.

Luego de que oyéramos gritos procedentes de la cocina, onomatopeyas de platos rotos, y de que Yuzu saliera volando hasta estrellarse con una pared, la gigantesca mesa fue prontamente adornada con un buffet tan vasto y variado que las exposiciones gastronómicas internacionales quedarían como monumentos a la hambruna mundial. Desde todo tipo de carnes hasta el más extraño y exótico guiso, los platos debían contener todo el repertorio disponible en el menú de la cocina japonesa. Y con la reserva extra de sake que se nos fue otorgada, nos daríamos un apoteósico festín que incluso los héroes del Valhalla desecharían la ambrosía divina para probar un bocado de nuestro fastuoso banquete.

– "Titania nos hará entrenar horas extra para bajar todo el peso que ganaremos." – Comentó Cetania, sirviéndose más del sukiyaki. – "Pero al diablo, nos merecemos esto."

– "Ciertamente, está exquisito." – Opinó Tionishia, devorándose un oden. – "Aunque sigo prefiriendo los que prepara Bombón."

– " _Herr Kommandant_ es un as de las artes cisorias, de eso no hay duda, alférez." – Injerí, deglutiendo una carne hambagu. – "Pero el título de la chef indiscutible, en mi humilde opinión (y por lo tanto en la única que vale), le pertenece a mi _Spatzi_. No cambiaría su c _ottage pie_ ni por cien de estas vituallas."

– "Agradezco el inflarme las ínfulas con tan sinceros encomios, _A chuisle_ , pero debes admitir que la técnica empleada en estas viandas es impecable." – Aseguró la dullahan, degustando un plato de curry. – "Sin duda la chef Kanako podría replicarla con facilidad, pero yo necesitaría mucha prueba y error para acercarme a una fracción de esta perfección culinaria."

– "Eso me recuerda, Cariño-kun está ahora laborando en un restaurante, ¿cierto?" – Cuestionó Kuroko, comiendo omuraisu. – "¿No era uno que conocemos?"

– " _El American Food._ Sí, el mismo del incidente con los elfos oscuros, _Hauptmann_." – Respondí, tomando mi bebida. – "Lo contrataron rápido, pero tuvo que esperar unos días mientras los dueños terminaban de arreglar el desastre de esos locos."

– "Al menos tu casero les ayudará a que el público se olvide de lo sucedido." – Dijo Zoe, degustando salmón asado. – "Hey, Lala, ¿qué hay del _Aizawa_? ¿La gente todavía menciona lo del asalto?"

– "La mayoría de los clientes desconocen lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero el recorte periodístico de los valientes actos del soldado García continúan exponiendo la evidencia de aquel fatídico día." – Le contestó la irlandesa. – "No nos hemos valido de tan extraordinaria situación para aumentar nuestra popularidad, debo aclarar; nuestra filosofía es expandir la fama a través de excelente comida y servicio, no explotando tragedias."

– "Ojalá las empleadas de la cafetería pensaran similar." – Comentó Dyne, deglutiendo yakisoba. – "La última vez sirvieron fideos con cátsup, clamando que era spaghetti con salsa de tomate. Me habré criado como griega, pero una ofensa de ese calibre hiere a mi italiana interior."

– "Entonces finalmente sucedió." – Expresó Manako, consumiendo pasta udon. – "Nico, la cocinera principal, se divorció de su marido."

– "Les dije que ese canalla le estaba siendo infiel. Pero que no se haga la inocente; Nico también andaba de cola suelta." – Comentó Zombina, tomando un trago de sake. – "¿Recuerdan cuando la atrapamos en la calle, coqueteándole al sujeto del Ferrari? Me sorprende la confianza que tiene, especialmente con lo fea que es ella."

– "Cleopatra era poco agraciada en el aspecto estético, y era la mujer más denodada que conociera." – Declaró Doppel, mordiendo carne korokke. – "Su aura de confianza y su destreza con las artes amatorias fueron las verdaderas razones de que fuera la más célebre de los regentes ptolemaicos. Doy fe de ello."

Tuve que tomar un enorme trago de mi bebida para evitar atragantarme por tan sorpresiva declaración.

– "¿Habla de LA Cleopatra? ¿Filopátor Nea Thea?" – Interrogó la rapaz. – "Honestamente, alférez, ya no debería sorprendernos su historial. Se ha coligado con cada personalidad que podría decirme que estrechó manos con Julio César y Marco Antonio, y yo le creería."

– "No, Cleo era bastante celosa con sus amantes principales. Jamás intercambié siquiera palabras con ellos." – Aseguró la cambiaformas. – "En todo caso, conocer a gente importante es consecuencia de ser invocada precisamente por ésta. Una vez Octaviano derrotó a las fuerzas de Marco Antonio, mi trabajo como guardaespaldas real llegó a su fin, y fui sellada hasta que la _Hafh'drn_ me despertó de nuevo."

– "Una siesta de más de dos mil años." – Injirió la capitana, riendo tenuemente. – "Dop tuvo que aprender mucho para ponerse al día."

– "Los conocimientos adquiridos de primera mano sobre tales sucesos históricos ayudarían mucho a comprender el pasado, alférez." – Opiné. – "Sus testimonios poseen más valor que siglos de estudios basados en restos arqueológicos y conjeturas."

– "Por si lo olvidaste, novata, no fui la única invocada durante los rituales." – Reiteró la doppelgänger, meneando su vaso con su cabello. – "Abismales de todo el mundo, y que experimentaron más que yo, ya han compartido sus vivencias con la comunidad histórica y científica. Y eso solamente los que cooperan con la humanidad; muchos todavía yacen dormidos, o se rehúsan a iluminar a los mortales."

– "Doppel-chan nos ha ayudado con datos sobre su estirpe y otros liminales con los que convivió en aquellos tiempos." – Añadió Tio. – "Muchos de nuestros informes para la guía enciclopédica del Acta fueron completados gracias a ella."

– "En todo caso, espero que el humor de la cocinera regrese pronto a la normalidad." – Habló Alexandra. – "Estoy segura que la mala calidad de la comida aceleró el malestar de la entrenadora Jättelund. Y lo peor es que ésta última se desquitará con nosotras en los entrenamientos."

– "Si Nico se encuentra indispuesta, entonces creo que no quedará más remedio que reemplazarla." – Aseveró Smith. – "Zoe, ¿sabes si la nieta de la abuelita Yamato, esa que nos obsequió el pastel de Tio, sigue estando libre?"

– "¿Iris? Creo que sí." – Contestó la pelirroja. – "Preguntémosle a Kanna cuando regresemos."

– "Creí que siempre cuidaba nuestro escaso presupuesto, _Chief_." – Dijo la falconiforme. – "Y ahora ya está contemplando contratar nueva chef."

– "Las nietas de la abuela Yamato cobran menos, Amatista." – Respondió con brutal honestidad la coordinadora. – "Nico firmó su carta de despido cuando pidió un aumento para pagar el tratamiento para su hija hospitalizada… excepto que ella no tiene ni perro quien le ladre. Lo único que aumentó fueron las ganas de arrojarla del décimo piso."

– "Pero los cuarteles sólo tienen cinco pisos, _Hauptmann_ , contando la azotea y la armería subterránea." – Acoté.

– "Significa que la dejaré caer del techo dos veces." – Dio otro sorbo a su botella de sake. – "Doble diversión; y gratuita."

La teoría de que Kuroko eximió a mi hermana de su pasado debido a que ella misma era una desalmada mafiosa sigue estando vigente; y conociendo a la demente de Smith, sería la hipótesis más benévola. Continuamos comiendo nuestra reserva casi infinita de exquisitas vituallas, descubriendo nuevos sabores conforme nos atrevíamos a probar platillos que antes hubiéramos ignorado. A pesar de mi desdén por el calamar, un par de limones y la salsa tártara son perfectos acompañamientos para aritos fritos hechos con el molusco. La tarde caía sobre nosotras, dándole al ambiente una hermosa capa de luz ligeramente ambarina.

– "Entonces la Capi les arma un escándalo a los pobres, exigiendo saber quién fue el desgraciado que se atrevió a mancillar la pureza de Manacchi." – Relataba Zombina. – "Todo era divertido hasta que también nos escarmentó por no haber protegido a nuestra compañera. _Simijo_ , Capi, ya ni el superintendente se encoleriza como usted."

– "Bueno, la reacción de la Jefita era bastante entendible, Bina-chan." – Intervino la ogresa. – "A mí también casi se me cae el cuerno al ver a Manacchi embarazada."

– "Al menos pregunte la próxima vez que desee jugar esa clase de bromas, Doppel-san." – Dijo la cíclope. – "Tio-san me apretujó contra su cuerpo toda la noche debido al susto."

– "Tampoco puedes quejarte de no dormir cómodamente, Ojito." – Le replicó la cambiaformas. – "Cuando me toca despertar a la cornuda, ésta tiene la manía de usarme como oso de peluche, sin siquiera estar consciente."

– "Lo siento, Dop-chan, es la costumbre." – Se disculpó Tionishia. – "De pequeña me gustaba abrazar mis muñecos para sentirme segura, especialmente durante las tormentas. Ahora que soy mayor, todos revientan si intento lo mismo."

– "Me alegro de carecer técnicamente de osamenta." – Expresó la doppelgänger. – "De todas maneras, la suavidad es tal que ni los Sellos de R'lyeh me harían cerrar los ojos tan rápidamente. Confieso que me gusta tomar esas siestas extendidas."

¿Y a quién no le gustaría dormir abrazada a la ogresa? Claro, el riesgo de morir de fracturas óseas era bastante alto, pero la experiencia valía la pena.

– "Hasta que la Capi las despierta a ambas por flojas." – Añadió la muerta viviente. – "Ignoro cómo no se ha mordido la lengua."

– "De suceder, te arrancaré la tuya y la usaré de repuesto, Zoe." – Le contestó la aludida. – "Mientras, a ti te pondré la de Vanessa, para que ganes una infección."

– "¿Y cuál le pondrá a Redguard?"

– "Ninguna; sería una mejora que permaneciera muda." – La coordinadora tomó otro trago de la botella de sake. – "Hey, Amatistas, están bastante calladas. Compartan algo con el grupo, no sean tímidas ahora."

– "Nuestras anécdotas no son tan buenas como las suyas, _Hauptmann_. Al menos las mías." – Argüí – "Pero, bueno, ya qué. Cuando tenía tres o cuatro años, controlé mejor mi tensión superficial en las piernas, así que me la pasaba caminando por las paredes y el techo. Es parte natural de nuestro crecimiento, pero mi curiosidad era peor que la de un gato, metiéndome en todos lados y causando líos para mi abuela; era una pulguita bastante jodona."

– "No ha cambiado mucho." – Injirió mi hermana.

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, grillita. De hecho, precisamente un día de esos aprendí a que alguien como tú me traería problemas." – Le contesté. – "En fin, yo me encontraba haciendo mi usual exploración casera, cuando de repente mis seis ojitos captaron una diminuta y verde figura recorriendo parsimoniosamente el techo de mi morada: una mantis religiosa. Considerando que las mantis en Sparassus son criadas exclusivamente para servir de alimento a las mascotas, como ranas, lagartijas o arañas, ver una de ellas libre era una oportunidad poco común."

– "Qué sádicas son en tu país, flaca." – Opinó la halcón. – "¿Y qué pasó?"

– "Me trepé al techo para verla de cerca, claro. Nunca entendí el odio hacia las empusas y sus parientes animales, si a mí me parecían tan interesantes." – Proseguí. – "Cuando llegué frente a ella, la criaturita alzó sus espolones a manera de advertencia. Yo, divertida con su despliegue de autodefensa, la imité."

– "Qué tierna, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió Lala. – "Me imagino lo curiosa que debió ser la imagen de tu persona emulando a la santateresa, estando de cabeza."

– "Pues a la mantis no le parecí muy linda que digamos, _Spatzi_ , porque la muy brava intentó atacarme con sus extremidades raptoras." – Seguí relatando. – "Como una buena soldado, no retrocedí y me lancé también al ataque, intentando atraparla en mis manos. El insecto respondió volando en dirección contraria, aterrizando en el ventilador del techo. El aparato era de esos viejitos, hecho de madera, y me permitiría un buen agarre, así que me lancé."

– "Y te caíste." – Se apresuró a concluir Doppel.

– " _Nein_ , atrapé exitosamente a ese bichejo escurridizo. Intentó perforarme las manos, pero mi quitina era inmune a sus esfuerzos." – Le respondí. – "Hasta ahí, todo bien. Empero, era época calurosa, y como vivíamos a doscientos metros de la costa, el estío tropical hacía imperativo mantener la temperatura a niveles no infernales. Mi abuela pensó lo mismo, y desde la cocina, donde se encontraba, encendió el interruptor del ventilador en ese momento. Al principio me gustó, porque me recordaba a los juegos del parque; hasta que aceleró."

– "Un giro inesperado." – Rió ligeramente la occisa viviente.

– "Demasiados, Zoe. Mis ocho patitas se aferraron al centro del ventilador mientras el mundo se volvía un difuso manchón." – Disentí con la cabeza, riendo. – "Mi abuela llegó corriendo tan pronto escuchó mis chillidos, pero en vez de apagar el aparato, como toda buena persona haría, me dejó expulsar más gritos hasta que sintió que tuve suficiente. Cuando el mecanismo se detuvo, yo me tambaleaba como gelatina. Entonces, mareada en exceso, me dejé caer, siendo atrapada por la anciana. Ahí aprovechó para darme una buena tunda, la muy cariñosa."

– "¡Ja! Y luego afirmas que no tienes buen material, araña." – Opinó Kuroko. – "Por el lado amable, te acostumbraste al dolor desde pequeña. Ya venías moldeada para la profesión."

– "Pues será el sereno, _Hauptmann_ , pero me quedé sin cenar esa noche." – Revelé. – "¿Sabe qué es lo peor? Que mientras la vieja Diva me recordaba explícitamente lo inútil que era, el condenado ventilador se desprendió y nos partió el culo a ambas. ¡Y el maldito insecto se paró en mi cara y me picó mi ojito!"

El estallido de carcajadas no se hizo esperar, uniéndomeles yo en las risotadas, y creando un eco típico de animados jolgorios, resonando en el ambiente de camaradería que la buena comida y bebida habían acrecentado. Admitía que era una jocosa historia, aunque a mi parecer, sólo era una de tantas en mi peculiar repertorio de fruslerías. La teniente se desternilló tanto que cayó hacia atrás, derramando el sake encima de su atavío. Se incorporó, sin parar de reír, abriendo su yukata para secarse el líquido.

– "Bina-san, no haga eso en público." – Expresó Manako, sonrojándose. – "¿Por qué no lleva ropa interior?"

– "¿Realmente haces esa pregunta en un onsen, Manacchi?" – Retrucó la heterocrómatica, agitando su vestimenta. – "Creí que tenías buen ojo para lo obvio."

– "¿Ya estás ebria tan rápido, Zoe?" – Cuestionó Smith. – "¿Cuántas botellas van apenas? ¿Cuatro?"

– "Este sake es del bueno, Capi. Y usted lleva más que yo." – Le señaló la pelirroja. – "Además, ¿quién se queja? Sólo somos nosotras, y a estas cuatro seguro les encanta la vista."

– "Concuerdo." – Declaré. – "¡Ay! ¡ _Spatzi_ , esos palillos están afilados!"

– "Al contrario que tu lengua, descendiente de Arachne." – Replicó la irlandesa.

– "No es lo que dijiste anoc-¡Argh!"

– " _Gura míle_ , Cetania."

– " _You're welcome, Blueberry._ " – Contestó la americana después de darme un golpe en la sesera. – "Y no, Bina, no todas disfrutamos de verte las tetas. Algunas tenemos buen gusto."

– "Lo sé, he trabajado con ellas por tres años." – Le retrucó la occisa – "Pero no te hagas la inocente, _Peaches_ , que ni el más crédulo se lo tragaría. Estaré muerta, pero tus ojos se veían muy vivos al estudiar nuestra anatomía."

– "No negaré que es placentero, y quizás mis globos oculares hayan contemplado con más ahínco algunas de las agraciadas curvas que cruzaban mi campo visual." – Confesó la falconiforme. – "Pero eso no incluyen las tuyas. En serio; más que el físico, lo que me gusta de una mujer es su personalidad."

– "Oye, eso sí me ofende; insinúas que no soy divertida." – Asentó su puño en la mesa. Entonces se relajó. – "Bleh, te lo pierdes, emplumada. Tú sí me caes bien, ¿sabes?"

– "Lo sé, soy un amorsh." – Pestañeó rápidamente. – "Está bien, tampoco me caes mal, Bina; más bien odio cuando esta araña bruta no controla es lengua tan larga que posee. Creo que eres cool, aunque a veces me parezcas demasiado temeraria."

– "Hey, no te culpo, incluso yo admito que puedo ser bastante irresponsable. Pero te agradezco el halago, pajarita." – Replicó la revivida, dando un trago y suspirando. – "Ah, ¿les soy honesta, chicas? Con o sin alcohol, difícilmente oculto que también me encanta esto. Nada como estar rodeada de hermosas mujeres para alegrar al alma, ¿cierto?"

' _Especialmente si te aman_ ', hubiera dicho yo, pero me limité a levantar mi vaso a manera de brindis, siendo imitada por la mujer con heterocromía.

– "¿Ya vas a empezar a mostrar la hilacha, agusanada?" – Doppel giró los ojos. – "Un poco de alcohol y te sale lo lesbiana, igual que la bruja de Redguard."

– "Soy bi, enana; aprendí a apreciar lo bueno de ambos mundos." – Reiteró Zombina. – "Sólo deseo mostrar solidaridad con mis hermanas sáficas."

– "Y encima lo vuelves incesto." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "No le des más cuerda a la imaginación de estas niñas, ¿sí? Ni a tus admiradores les coqueteas tanto."

– "No estoy coqueteando, sólo digo la verdad, negra flotante." – Aclaró Bina. – "Adoro estar en compañía de ustedes; son mis amigas del alma, confío mi segunda vida en sus manos, no hay nadie a quienes estime más en el mundo. ¿Qué hay de malo en confesar que han llegado a parecerme atractivas? Tampoco es que me hubiera enamorado, ¿o sí?"

– "¿No sería incómodo para sus aliadas el que hable tan libremente de esa manera, teniente?" – Interrogó Alexandra.

– "Por mí no hay problema, Dyne-san. Comprendo lo que Bina-chan quiere decir." – Respondió Tio, sonriendo inocentemente. – "Me gusta que me digan que soy bonita."

– "Eres demasiado benévola para tu propio bien, grandulona." – Le comentó la cambiaformas. – "¿Qué hay de ti, Ojito?"

– "Bina-san quizás sea demasiado directa, pero entiendo que desee halagarnos." – Contestó tímidamente la francotiradora, volteando al otro lado. – "Eso no quita lo embarazoso de tales declaraciones. Contrólese, por favor."

– "La última vez que me llamaron guapa fue con los abuelitos del asilo, cuando estuvimos de visita informativa." – Habló Smith, destapando otra botella. – "Rompía narices, pero no corazones. Y eso es tan triste que voy a seguir tomando hasta olvidarlo."

– "¿Qué hay de nosotras, Zoe?" – Tomé la palabra. – "¿También te parecemos unas bellezas?"

– "En cuestión de virtudes físicas, tú y _Peaches_ tienen el busto, mientras tu azulita y tu hermana poseen el posterior." – Dilucidó. – "Ahora, en cuestión de personalidad, ¿quieren la verdad? Me gusta la de _Pepper_."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "Por decidida, así de simple." – Encogió los hombros. – "Sí, es una huraña, gruñona, misántropa, hosca, áspera, arisca y asocial… Pero tiene los ovarios suficientes para lograr lo que se propone. Como la líder del escuadrón, admiro su espíritu."

– "Debería hallarme complacida, pero no gracias, teniente." – Replicó la italiana, temblando. – "No haga más difícil nuestra compartida estancia."

– "No miento, grillita; palabra de muerta." – Le guiñó juguetonamente. – "Quién sabe, si te animas, podría dejar que ese masaje de pies sí se vuelva uno de cuerpo completo."

– "Jerarca, solicito permiso para intercambiar de compañera de cuarto. ¿Jerarca?"

– " _Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor~_ " – Cantaba tristemente la coordinadora entre tragos. – " _No pido compasión ni piedad~_ "

– "La capitana se halla indispuesta, sargento." – Acotó Zoe. – "Como la segunda al mando, rechazo su propuesta de trasladar su puesto nocturno. Le sugiero mantener sus dedos en forma; esos pies no se tallarán solos."

– "Te odio, Nikosss…" – Mascullé, casi siseando como una víbora.

– "Y yo odio mi vida." – La milanesa exhaló, cabizbaja.

Con otra carcajada de parte del resto, y el desafinado trinar de la ebria Kuroko, la tensión volvía a disiparse. La teniente se encargó de aclararle a la mediterránea que sólo estaba bromeando, sin perder la ocasión de fastidiarle con sus insinuaciones. Más allá de las provocaciones, podía percibir que mi consanguínea, muy en el fondo, se divertía con las boberías de nuestro singular grupo; quizás hallando paz en la genuina amistad que le brindábamos.

– "De acuerdo, chicas, ahora les toca a ustedes revelar la evidencia." – Retomó el diálogo la pelirroja. – "¿Quién de nosotras les atrae más? Y sean honestas, que Dop sabrá si mienten."

– "Y-"

– " _Potato_ , ya sabemos tu respuesta, ni te molestes." – Me aconsejó, alzando su mano en señal de alto. Yo crucé los brazos, de mala gana. – "Empecemos contigo, segadora, ¿vale?"

– "Mi amor por _Mo chuisle_ es indeleble, Zombina." – Arguyó la Abismal. – "Pero sé que te refieres a una elección hipotética basada en mis gustos, sin peso alguno más allá de satisfacer la curiosidad, ¿correcto?"

– "Exacto, sólo por diversión." – Sonrió pícaramente. – "Así que anda, revélanos a quién de nosotras te gustaría estimular con la guadaña. Sin miedo, que estás entre amigas."

– "Mi opinión sobre ustedes puede ser parcial, pues he convivido un tiempo limitado con el grupo." – Dilucidó la nativa del Éire. – "Sin embargo, si tuviera que decidir en este momento, y basándome en mis empíricas observaciones, supongo elegiría… elegiría a Tionishia."

– "Vaya, vaya, sí que te gustan grandotas, azul." – Provocó Zoe, con las manos en la cadera. – "¿Por qué Tio?"

– "Encuentro su personalidad honesta e inocente, pero dedicada y comprensiva, casi maternal, bastante agradable. Creo que es una opinión que todas compartimos." – El añil semblante de la dullahan se ruborizó y ella jugó con sus dedos. – "A-además… me gusta que mi pareja sea más alta que yo…"

– "Oh, cielos." – La ogresa se llevó la mano a su sonrojada mejilla. Ahí, le sonrió tiernamente. – "Mil gracias, Lala-chan, tú también me agradas."

– " _Gura míle._ " – Lala tosió como distracción. – "Es sólo una suposición imaginaria, por supuesto, mi único interés es la heredera de los Jaëgersturm."

– "Entonces, ¿te gustaría que fuera más tierna contigo, _Spatzi_?" – Abracé a la segadora por atrás, besando su cuello. – "¿Qué te diga cosas dulces al oído mientras el nocturno manto estelar y la argenta Selene bailan sobre nosotras?"

– "Me basta con que seas tú, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió ella.

– "¿Tan pervertida?"

– "Tan majestuosa." – Afirmó la peliblanca.

– "La tierna ahora eres tú, linda." – Besé su naricita. – "Te quello, mi prechocha achulita."

– "Ay, ya entendimos, romanticonas." – Cetania agitó una de sus alas sobre nosotras. – "No se pongan cursis ahora o nos dará indigestión."

– "No arrojes tus impías plumas sobre nuestro impoluto cariño, incordio alado." – Le contestó la irlandesa. – "En lugar de continuar tu peripatéticas rabietas celosas, toma tu turno en esta ronda de preguntas."

– "Cierto, _Peaches_ , te toca a ti." – Asintió Bina. – "¿A quién eliges?"

Con una sonrisa presumida, la rapaz se incorporó y caminó al otro lado de la mesa, donde se alineaban las integrantes de MON. Esquivando a una borracha Smith, la emplumada se sentó a lado de Tionishia y, como si se tratara del peluche más grande que existiera, rodeó con sus alas a la rubia de un solo cuerno. Sin borrar la sonrisita jactanciosa, la arpía reposó su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de la ogresa, que permanecía afásicamente sorprendida, pero sin mostrar indicio alguno de que le desagradara la acción de la castaña.

– "¿Acaso no era obvio?" – Preguntó la halcón. Entonces apuntó con su ala a la izquierda. – "Elijo a Doppel."

– "¡¿Doppel?!" – Exclamamos todas, casi al unísono.

– "¿Qué tiene de malo?" – La castaña encogió los hombros. – "Es inmortal, políglota, lista, profesional y hasta se codeó con la realeza. Incluso compartimos el gusto por el nudismo. Y lo mejor de todo…"

– "Las posibilidades de una cambiaformas en la cama son infinitas." – Injerí. Agité mi cabeza de inmediato. – "¡No, esperen, ¿qué estoy diciendo?! _Süsse_ , te quiero y todo, ¡¿pero perdiste la razón?!"

– "¿No te mordiste la lengua, amante de pitufos?" – Retrucó la estadounidense. – "Y no me dejaste terminar. Iba a decir que lo mejor era que su experiencia a través de la historia la hacía más sabia y comprensiva. Por eso me enamoré de ti, flaquita, porque me entiendes; y eso es todo lo que necesito."

– "Sigo siendo la semilla del Caos Reptante, vástago de Electra." – Le contestó la doppelgänger. – "No dejes que mi puesto como defensora de la ley te ciegue de mi verdadera naturaleza."

– "¿Pero satisfarías mis más degenerados fetiches?"

– "Dominar mortales es mi deber." – La Abismal encogió sus hombros.

– "¿Lo ven? La decisión está dada."

– "¿Y por qué abrazas a Tio entonces?" – Interrogó Alexandra.

– "Está pachoncita." – Guiñó la nativa de Montana. – "Y no le molesta, ¿verdad, alférez bonita?"

– "Por supuesto que no, Cetania-san." – La rubia le dio palmaditas en la cabeza. – "Pero, ¿podría por favor retirar sus alas? Sus pulgares me lastiman."

– " _¡Whoops, my bad!_ " – La arpía se apresuró a soltarla. – "No era mi intención, Tio. ¿Está bien?"

– "Descuide, mi piel es sensible, pero resistente." – Afirmó, sin perder su sonrisa. – "También le agradezco los elogios; es mejor escucharlos directamente que leerlos en cartas."

– "Usted sería mi segunda opción, de hecho. Bueno, ya me regreso a mi lugar." – La rapaz se incorporó y se encaminó a su asiento. – "Bien, ya me puse en evidencia, le toca a _Pep_ -¡Aaah!"

– "Oh, mil perdones, Cetania-san, no era mi intención hacerla tropezar." – Se disculpó Manako, levantando a la americana. – "¿Se encuentra bien?"

– "Metí las alas a tiempo. Reflejos de halcón." – Le contestó la castaña. – "Aunque el sake debe estar haciéndome efecto, porque juro que su pierna no estaba en el camino."

– "Tal vez la falta de electricidad le hizo errar el paso."

– "Alférez, ¿acaso usted…?" – Cuestionó la empusa.

– "Es su turno, Dyne-san." – Le interrumpió la francotiradora.

No se necesitaban de mis seis ojos para ver lo que sucedía, pero no podía culparle por querer proteger a quien consideraba su familia. Pero, ¿cómo es que el púrpura puede tornarse verde de envidia?

– "Admito que eso me da mucha curiosidad. Responde a nuestras dudas, _Pepper_." – Habló la zombie. – "Y di la verdad; no demuestres que me equivoqué en confesar que admiro tu valentía."

– "El respeto que tengo por usted y el equipo es parejo, teniente. Y es meramente profesional." – Alegó Nikos. – "Me temo que no me imagino desarrollando sentimientos más allá de la camaradería laboral."

– "Tampoco estamos insinuando que elegirás a tu media naranja, mantis, sólo es para divertirse." – La pelirroja disintió con la mano. – "Sirve para sincerarse con tus amigas, y también contigo. A veces necesitamos externar lo que tenemos adentro."

– "Convivir es primordial para mantener la unidad que caracteriza a un equipo." – Formulé. – "Charlas aparentemente inmaduras como ésta, donde intercambiamos esta clase de secretos, son una manera de reforzar los lazos y acercarnos más como compañeras."

– "Y darle combustible a nuevas y enfermas fantasías que únicamente requerían de ser confirmadas por las involucradas." – Opinó la mediterránea. – "¿O me equivoco, _Potato_?"

– "Me conoces bien, hermanita." – Le guiñé tres ojos. – "Excepto lo de _Süsse_ y Doppel; no quiero tener pesadillas."

– "Tranquila, flaquita." – La emplumada me acarició la espalda. – "Le pediría que únicamente se transformara en ti."

– "Ugh. La que tendrá pesadillas seré yo." – La doppelgänger le arrebató la botella de sake a la capitana. – "Turbio brebaje catártico, ayúdame a purgar mi mente."

– "¡Nooo! ¿Por qué me haces esto?" – Protestó la coordinadora, ahogada en alcohol y llanto. – " _¡Por Abismales como tú, Dop, hay agentes como yo~!_ ¡Hic! _¡Que se pueden moriiiir por dignidad, mordiendo el corazón~!_ "

– "Y para colmo cantas peor que Wilde, _Hafh'drn_." – Le contestó la cambiaformas. – "En todo caso, aún no contestas, descendiente de Hécate."

– "¿Realmente es necesario?" – Alexandra volteó la mirada. – "Es decir, seguramente ya lo sospechaban."

– "Soy yo, ¿cierto?" – Dijo Zombina, pestañeando rápido. – "Es entendible, grillita; compartes el ADN con _Potato_ , después de todo."

– "Te odio, Nik…" – Me pausé. – "¡No, esperen, eso es mejor! ¡Ale, podríamos compart-¡Argh! ¡Esperen, lindas, era brom-Gah!"

– "Lamentamos la interrupción." – Se disculpó Lala dándome unos buenos coscorrones. – "Corrección de rutina."

– "Prosigue, _Pepper_." – Agregó Cetania, ayudándole a la irlandesa.

– "Bien. Hécate, ten piedad de mí…" – La milanesa suspiró. – "Me gus… elijo a la Jerarca."

Zeus, el dios del rayo y regente del Monte Olimpo, debió caerse de su celestial trono, porque tan pronto mi consanguínea soltó tremenda bomba, la electricidad regresó con tal fuerza que las lámparas encima de nosotras explotaron de inmediato, devolviéndonos a las ligeras penumbras. Doppel mutó el tamaño de su esófago para evitar atragantarse por tal confesión, y yo recurrí a respirar por mis filotráqueas cuando mi bebida me invadió la nariz del susto. Creo que incluso una de las kitsunes dejó caer los platos que llevaba en las manos, pero quizás fuera la onomatopeya de mi cerebro gritando de incredulidad.

Crono igualmente fue afectado, pues el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, mientras observábamos estupefactas a la increíblemente ruborizada mantis que ya debía estar contemplando el recorrer el Estigia voluntariamente, clavándose un espolón en la garganta. Aquella mórbida idea debió acrecentarse en su mente cuando observó a Smith, habiendo interrumpido de inmediato su pésimo cantar, gatear como una (muy ebria) pantera hacia ella, mirándola directamente a su único ojo con sus castaños globos oculares y ostentando el axioma de las expresiones atónitas. Ambas pelinegras quedaron cara a cara, afásicas, humedeciendo sus yukatas por el sudor.

– "O estoy borracha, o estoy quedándome loca. Quizás ambos." – Habló Kuroko. – "Pero me pareció oírte decir que te gusto, Alexandra."

– "Sólo dije que la elegía usted de todas las opciones disponibles, Jerarca." – Se apresuró a esclarecer Dyne, roja como tomate. – "Y no respire tan cerca de mí."

– "¿Por qué?"

– "Le huele la boca."

– "No, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí? ¿Qué tengo que pueda interesarte?"

– "Poder." – Replicó mi hermana. – "No sólo en cuestión de jerarquía, sino en su persona. A pesar de estar rodeada de seres que fácilmente podrían someterla, usted emana esa aura tan regia que infunde respeto y obediencia, incluso cuando actúa de manera poco ortodoxa; y siempre encuentra manera de que algo funcione, por más arriesgado o impráctico que pudiera parecer. Influye, consciente o inconscientemente, en las personas a que su visión, aunque no sea la más correcta, se vuelva la más viable."

– "¿Realmente piensas eso de mí?"

– "Una leona no necesita rugir para que los demás sepan que deben respetarle." – Aseguró la mediterránea. – "No lo digo como su subordinada, sino como una simple persona admira esa fortaleza. Sabe quién soy, y también sabe que no obedecería a sus demandas si no creyera lo que le digo ahora, Jerarca."

– "¿Me admiras?"

– "Es el mejor ejemplo que tengo hasta ahora."

– "Además de mi personalidad, ¿qué otra cosa te atrae de mí?"

– "Uhm… ¿Los lentes oscuros le quedan bien?"

– "No, no, no." – La agente negó con el dedo. – "Hablo de mi físico. ¿Algo que te guste?"

– "Por favor, Jerarca…"

– "Es una orden, cabo. ¿O acaso insinúas que soy fea?"

– "Tampoco. Es sólo que…" – La nativa de Milán tragó saliva. – "Sus piernas, me gustan sus piernas."

– "Ah, eres una empusa culta. Sí, confieso que fui bendecida con hermosos muslos." – Smith sonrió jactanciosamente. – "¿Entonces e atraen las piernudas, Alexandra?"

– "Los traseros, m-me encantan los posteriores." – Contestó mi hermana, nerviosa por la mirada avasalladora de su jefa. – "Piernas atractivas suelen significar glúteos atractivos."

– "Realmente eres la hermana de Jaëgersturm." – Rió.

Kuroko, con una tétrica expresión que anteriormente asociáramos únicamente con Doppel, colocó su dedo índice encima del centro del pecho de la azorada mantis, el esternón. El corazón de mi consanguínea podía oírse hasta Italia.

– "¿Qué más, Alexandra?" – Prosiguió cuestionando la agente, moviendo su dedo. – "¿Qué otra cosa hallas fascinante de esta vieja coordinadora?"

– "Diablos, Jerarca…" – Nikos intentaba soportar la presión del asedio.

– "No lo repetiré~"

– "Mierda…" – Mi hermana exhaló. – "De acuerdo: me gusta que no se depile. E-encuentro las entrepiernas al natural más atractivas que las rasuradas."

– "Bueno, eso sí que no lo esperaba." – Smith hizo ademán de acomodarse los lentes, pero no los tenía puestos. – "¿Eso es todo?"

– "Sí, no tengo más." – La mantis exhaló. – "¿Por qué insiste en esto, Jerarca?"

– "Porque una líder debe conocer bien a sus tropas, especialmente en detalles tan íntimos. Y honestamente, me divierte verlas tan nerviosas como gatitas asustadizas." – Kuroko rió, incorporándose. – "Aunque, como Zoe ha dicho, esas confesiones son las más sinceras y las más reveladoras. Espero también hayan aprendido algo más sobre ustedes mismas."

– "Aparte de saber que mi consanguínea comparte el mismo fetiche (y otros) que yo, ignoro que más podríamos hallar, _Hauptmann_." – Comenté, recuperándome del shock.

– "Nos encuentran atractivas porque representamos lo que desean ser." – Arguyó la capitana. – "Zombina es la fastuosa líder osada, valiente y, sobre todo, libre, en la que anhelas convertirte, Jaëgersturm. Lala admira a Tionishia porque, ahora que ha abandonado el estoicismo para exponer su corazón, puede ser tan cariñosa y dulce como desee, igual que la ogresa."

– "Concedo que enarbola el estandarte de la razón en su deducción, agente." – Confirmó la dullahan.

– " _Gura míle_ , segadora." – Agradeció Smith. – "Doppel es la versatilidad y la experiencia que Cetania busca tanto para su profesión, como para su vida. No es fácil ser la más joven del grupo, así que la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación y la seguridad que brinda el conocimiento son sus virtudes más valiosas."

– "Tremenda puntería, _Chief_." – Suspiró la rapaz. – "Justo en el blanco."

– "Y en cuanto a Nikos, ella misma lo ha expuesto: poder y respeto, especialmente el propio." – Proclamó Kuroko. La mediterránea asintió. – "Por supuesto, no hay que negar sus preferencias personales, pero los aspectos psicológicos juegan un papel importante en determinar la razón de sus elecciones. Aún tienen mucho que aprender, y entenderse a sí mismas es la primera lección. ¿Entendido?"

– "Sí, Señora." – Contestamos las cuatro.

– "Buenas alumnas." – Abrió otra botella. Entonces nos guiñó. – "Oh, y descuiden, que sus secretos están a salvo con nosotras. Tampoco es que a alguien más le interesen los elogios hacia nosotras."

– "¿Y usted, _Hauptmann_?" – Le pregunté. – "¿Qué piensa de nosotras?"

– "¿Sinceramente?" – Kuroko nos miró detenidamente, asintiendo silentemente, como si aprobara lo que veía. – "Voy a beber hasta olvidar que ustedes siguen aquí, especialmente este pimiento italiano con fetiche por la sodomía y el vello púbico. _Simijo_ …"

Mi hermana estaba demasiado ocupada reclamando su propia botella de sake como para protestar. Sí, la peculiar manera de Smith de ilustrarnos era reprobablemente poco ortodoxa y hasta legalmente cuestionable pero, igual que en sus métodos de adiestramiento policiaco, ella ofrecía resultados contundentes. Tal vez hayamos expuesto demasiado nuestros interiores, mostrado un lado vulnerable, pero que igualmente necesitábamos externarnos a nosotras mismas. Esa era el verdadero fin, darnos cuenta que seguimos siendo bastante parecidas en el fondo, que todas tenemos deseos y anhelos similares; la pequeñez del mundo.

– "Ah, qué decepción. Además de _Potato_ , no tengo más admiradoras." – Dijo Zombina, deglutiendo el resto de su plato. – "Hey, ya para finalizar de una vez este tema y olvidarme de mi decreciente popularidad, ¿cuál de las chicas de la base les atrae? ¿Kanna? ¿Chiasa, la recepcionista? No me salgan con Redguard."

– "Mei." – Replicó de inmediato Alexandra, sirviéndose un vaso de sake.

– "Mei." – Respondí.

– "Sin duda, Mei." – Contestó la rapaz

– "Ídem." – Enunció la dullahan.

– "Ya somos cinco entonces." – Declaró Bina, dando un enorme trago a la botella. – "Ahh, debimos invitar a la gecko; hubiera sido interesante ver su reacción."

– "Olvídalo, nalgas carcomidas; la poiquiloterma es demasiado inocente para que la envicien." – Injirió Doppel. – "Y suficiente tenemos con éstas cuatro como para agregar una adoradora de Safo más."

– "¿No deberías ser tú la más interesada en corromper mortales, enana?"

– "Mi ocupación es esparcir caos; someter es trabajo de los Dioses Exteriores." – Aclaró la cambiaformas. – "Pero tú y tus amiguitas son una desordenada vorágine que confunden al Abismo mismo."

– "Ahí va esa duda de nuevo." – Habló Cetania.

– "¿Qué pasa, _Süsse_?" – Cuestioné.

– "Nada, es sólo que Lala y Doppel se refieren a ellas mismas como Abis _m_ ales, pero he escuchado a la gente decirles también Abisales." – Respondió ella, tomando carne en sus palillos. – "Sé que debería tomar la palabra de ellas mismas, pero sigo con esa cuestión."

– "Depende de la variación etimológica que prefieras usar." – Enunció la irlandesa. – "Nuestro nombre nativo es _Shogg_ , pero los mortales nos bautizaron con sus propias lenguas, siendo el vocablo sumerio _Abzu_ , el oscuro océano primordial de su religión, el más extendido. Posteriormente los griegos usarían _Ávyssos_ , y al ser conquistados por Roma, mutaría al latín _Abyssus_."

– "Los egipcios nos llamaban _Seba-hai-kekewey_ ; la oscuridad que descendió de las estrellas, haciendo alusión a nuestro origen." – Añadió la doppelgänger. – "Los antiguos celtas irlandeses nos bautizaron como _Sidorcha_ , un acrónimo de _síol ón dorchadas_ ; semillas de la oscuridad."

– "Pero la expansión del Imperio Romano y el cristianismo logró que _Abyssus_ se volviera el término de-facto en sus territorios anexados." – Continuó la dullahan. – "La Era del Descubrimiento en Europa esparció el nombre por el resto del globo, culminando en la variación actual."

– "Empero, Abisal también hace referencia a la zona homónima del océano, y puede ser fácilmente confundido con el término para los Profundos, seres acuáticos que rinden culto a los Primigenios." – Elucidó Doppel. – "Ergo, preferimos Abismal, que simboliza el horror y repulsión innata que debemos transmitir a los mortales."

– "Bueno, una duda menos en la lista. Gracias, chicas." – Expresó la falconiforme.

¿Quién necesita enciclopedias etimológicas cuando se cuentan con tesauros vivientes como la doppelgänger y la irlandesa? Acaricié la cabeza de la nativa del Éire, ganándome unas caricias en mi barbilla de su parte.

– "Ahh, ya no puedo más." – Declaró Tionishia, sosteniendo su estómago. – "Tengo la pancita a reventar. Ya no necesitaré siquiera cenar."

– "No me cabe ni un solo bocado." – Aseguró Manako, haciendo a un lado su plato. – "Estuvo realmente espléndido, ¿no lo creen?"

– "Concuerdo, fue un exuberante desfile de exquisitas viandas." – Opinó Lala. – "Me he propuesto a igualar la maestría para crear tan loables vituallas; mi orgullo Abismal lo exige."

– "¿Dispuesta en dejar en bancarrota al _American Food_ , azulosa? Pobre de tu casero." – Bromeó Cetania. – "Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora, _Chief_?"

– " _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin tíii~_ " – La capitana estaba perdida en su desafinado trinar.

– "Erm, ¿tenemos qué preocuparnos por eso?" – Pregunté.

– "No hasta que llegue a ' _Rata de dos Patas_ '." – Contestó Zoe.

– "¿Por qué canta en español?" – Cuestionó Alexandra.

– "Titania las reproducía en su celular todo el tiempo cuando fraguaban los planes de adiestramiento, y se le pegó el gusto." – La pelirroja miró a su compañera cambiaformas. – "Y hablando de teléfonos, aún no me devuelves el mío, tramposa."

– "Acepta la derrota, dientes mohosos." – Replicó Doppel.

– "¿Qué sucedió, Bina?" – Indagó la halcón.

– "Esta negra flotante y yo apostamos a que podíamos engañar a la bruja de Emily, cambiando sus pastillas por laxantes." – Relató la teniente. – "Pero la maldita de Wilde se dio cuenta antes de tragarse la primera píldora."

– "¿Te fallan esos ojos disparejos? Te advertí que no usaras un frasco transparente." – Le reprendió la Abismal. – "Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta del engaño."

– "Lo hicimos a oscuras, a mitad de la noche, ¿acaso también tengo visión nocturna?"

– "Eres una idiota."

– "Y tú una enana escapada de un museo." – La heterocromática le sacó la lengua. – "Como sea, Emily encontró el fraude, y como no soy precisamente una blanca palomita, me acusó como niña chiquita con la Capi, quien estaba en su periodo. Naturalmente, se hallaba más irritable que de costumbre y me castigó."

– "Te hubiera obligado a lavar los baños con un cepillito, pero yo intervine en tu ayuda."

– "Sí, haciéndote la inocente para escapar del escarmiento." – Aseveró la muerta viviente. – "En fin, este vejestorio convenció a la Capi de únicamente decomisarme el celular y darle una limpiada al arsenal de la armería. ¡Y si mal no recuerdo, ya pasaron tres días sin que me lo devuelvas, egoísta!"

Mientras la revivida y la Abismal armaban una reyerta verbal por el aparato telefónico, los cronones se congelaron alrededor de mi persona al darme cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. La autora de aquellas comprometedoras fotografías que me hicieran dormir a la intemperie, con un par de chichones en el cráneo, no era otra sino la que una vez fuera la herramienta principal de los antiguos faraones para cimentar su poder. Por un lado, significaba que Zoe no tenía idea de mi pequeña travesura; y por el otro, que la doppelgänger tiene más armas para joderme, y yo se las di voluntariamente. Las dos ya habían cesado su discusión cuando Yuzu, la amable kitsune rubia, hizo acto de aparición.

– "A nombre de nuestra patrona y todo el staff de trabajadoras, les agradecemos profundamente que continúen disfrutando de nuestras instalaciones." – Proclamó la joven, realizando una reverencia. – "Para asegurarnos de que su satisfacción sea más que absoluta, nos hemos asegurado de ofrecerles acceso exclusivo a uno de nuestros mejores servicios."

– "Después de tremendo banquete, ignoro qué pueda ser mejor." – Declaró Zombina.

– "Un par de aspirinas, para empezar." – Injirió Smith, acercándose mientras se tallaba la sien. – "Y agua mineral, por favor."

– "Yo se la traigo, Jefita." – Se ofreció la ogresa.

– "Gracias, Tio. Y un café de lata, si no es molestia." – Agradeció la capitana, y volteó hacia la kitsune. – "¿Cuál es ese servicio del que hablaban?"

– "Bueno, es uno que oficialmente estábamos reservando para la inauguración, pero creímos que era la mejor manera de compensar tan embarazoso descuido con el suministro eléctrico." – Explicó Yuzu. – "Por suerte logramos que las empleadas especializadas pudieran asistir el día de hoy. Si son tan amables de seguirme, les mostraré el camino."

Entre lo críptico de sus palabras y el exceso de reverencias, fuimos detrás de la zorrita, ascendiendo nuevamente al tercer piso. Ahí, entre todas las habitaciones que aún no poseían función y nuestras caninas guías omitieron durante el tour de introducción, residía un enorme cuarto sin anuncio alguno. Sin decir nada, Yuzu movió una de las puertas corredizas, revelando el espacioso interior decorado de esotérica manera, con varitas de incienso saturando el aire con su aromática esencia, y una tenue melodía que invitaba a desprenderse de las preocupaciones. Y en medio, una gran cantidad de camas individuales de diversos tamaños y formas, diseñadas para todo tipo de físico.

Dando un par de palmadas, la kitsune dio la pauta para que se presentaran un singular grupo de bellas féminas de acentuada tez dérmica, vistiendo ropas un poco más reveladoras que los kimonos y yukatas habituales. Ofreciéndonos una reverencia, ellas se movían grácilmente por el lugar, a pesar de que carecían de miembros inferiores bípedos; después de todo, eran sirenas anguila. Los aceites, lociones y demás productos asociados que cargaban en sus manos confirmaban el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos:

Una sala de masajes.

– "Por favor, disfruten de nuestro exclusivo servicio terapéutico con las mejores masajistas en toda la prefectura." – Yuzu inclinó de nuevo su cuerpo. – "Nuestras _masseuses_ son profesionales con años de experiencia, y asegurarán que su estancia sea la más placentera que puedan experimentar. Siéntanse libres de solicitarlo cuantas veces deseen, pero les aseguro que sólo necesitarán de una sesión para darse por satisfechas."

– "¿Significará que incluyen final feliz?" – Le susurré la emplumada.

– "No seas cochina, flaca." – Me bisbiseó. – "Pero espero que sí."

– "Nuestra familia conoció las habilidades de las anguílidas cuando visitaron la playa cercana al hotel de la familia Lorelei." – Mencionó la segadora, también en voz baja. – "Sin embargo, no fui espectadora. Me quedé en casa hasta que visité a nuestro casero en el hospital, después el incidente con la monarca del Reino Neptune."

– "¿Cuál fue el consenso de la experiencia, _Spatzi_?" – Pregunté.

– "Si las palabras de Cerea y Miia son de fiar, diría que fue…" – La peliblanca se ruborizó ligeramente. – "Íntimamente intenso."

– "La respuesta es sí, entonces." – Opinó la castaña.

– "Empero, me temo que debido al número de su grupo, únicamente hay espacio para tres integrantes por sesión." – Yuzu hizo otra reverencia. – "Lamentamos nuestro reducido personal, pero el resto no se presentará sino hasta pasado mañana, cuando inauguremos oficialmente nuestra posada al público."

– "Tantas reverencias te lastimarán la espalda, zorrita." – Le contestó Kuroko, recibiendo sus aspirinas y café. – "Gracias, Tio. Te agradecemos las atenciones, Yuzu, y descuida, que ninguna lleva prisa."

– "Está bien." – Asintió la kitsune. – "Las dejo entonces en manos de nuestras masajistas. Cuando regresen a sus habitaciones, las encontrarán perfectamente acomodadas para disfrutar placenteramente el resto de la noche. Gracias por su preferencia."

– "Vale." – Le sonrió la capitana. Tomando las píldoras, volteó a vernos. – "De acuerdo, los Diamantes van primero: Manako, Tio, Doppel, adelante. Yo me uniré en la segunda ronda, después de tomar una siesta."

Las tres aludidas se comenzaron a quitar las yukatas y nosotras nos retiramos al salón de juegos a esperar nuestro turno. Cada sesión duraba aproximadamente una hora, así que había tiempo de sobra para disfrutar las amenidades. Confiando en que la energía no volvería a ausentarse sorpresivamente, regresé a la cabina de videojuegos, aunque no estaría acompañada de mis novias, ya que se hallaban tan llenas que optaron por leer tranquilamente junto a mi hermana mientras digerían la comilona. Por suerte, eso significó que Bina sería mi aliada en la electrónica aventura de darnos unos buenos porrazos en _Cadillacs and Dinosaurs_.

– "Y por fin, ¿quién ganó la apuesta entre tú y Ale?" – Interrogué a mi pelirroja compañera mientras golpeaba a un velocirraptor.

– "Empate, hasta que se fue la luz." – Contestó, dándole una paliza al jefe del nivel. – "La niña es hábil, sabe medir su fuerza para asegurar el tiro perfecto, pero yo vengo perfeccionando el billarístico arte desde hace décadas."

– "¿Décadas?" – Cuestioné, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. – "Vamos, Zoe, no te ves tan vieja."

– "Te sorprenderías. ¿Qué edad crees que tengo, _Potato_?"

– "¿Veintitrés? ¿Veinticuatro? Es difícil saberlo con los cambios de piel."

– "Tengo solamente veintiún años… desde que reviví." – Aseveró. – "También es la misma edad a la que perecí. Haz las cuentas."

– "Tramposa, sabes que no puedo hacer cálculo avanzado y darle trompadas al adversario al mismo tiempo." – Torcí la boca. – "Veamos, si tengo dos manzanas y me robo cuatro… ¡Santa Arachne, ¿tienes cuarenta y dos?!"

– "¡Ouch! Tampoco estoy tan vieja como para que me grites, ¿sí?" – La heterocromática sacudió su cabeza. – "¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿Tienes a una Abismal más antigua que la pirámide de Guiza y te espanta que yo tenga unas decenas extra?"

– "Bueno, es que, tú sabes, no puedo creer que nacieras antes que mi propia madre." – Respondí, anonadada. – "Es decir, pensé tu resurrección era mucho más reciente, quizás tres o cuatro años."

– "Nope, dos décadas como criatura salida de película de terror." – Rió tenuemente. – "Ya bailaba el paso del zombie antes que Michael Jackson inventara _Thriller_."

– " _Meine Göttin_ ; sigo sin creérmelo." – Exhalé. – "Y, ¿cómo era haber nacido en plena Guerra Fría?"

– "Ugh, hasta que fui adolescente, todas las noches me iba a la cama pensando si me despertaría el reloj o un misil soviético." – Gruñó. – "Vietnam; _Watergate_ ; la crisis del petróleo del '73; el maldito Atari 2600 que nunca me trajo ese barrigón barbudo… pero todos parecen recordar únicamente a Travolta moviendo el trasero al ritmo de los _Bee Gees_. Y no hablemos de la moda."

– "¿Llevabas un afro o algo así?"

– "Nah, pero era horrible." – Encogió los hombros. – "Lo único que aún me agrada son los pantalones acampanados, como los que llevaba _Pepper_ en la fiesta. Quizás algún día me los ponga de nuevo."

– "¿Qué tal en nuestra cita?" – Le recordé. – "Subí de rango, como ordenaste."

– "No es mala idea, tal vez te complazca." – Me guiño. – "Pero, ¿qué hay de tus domadoras? No quiero tener que llevar un revólver para aplacarles los celos."

– "Sólo saldremos, Zoe, no es que vaya a pedirte matrimonio." – Argumenté. Sonreí, entonces. – "Aún no ahorro para el anillo."

– "Mereces todos y cada uno de esos coscorrones que te dan." – Rió, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "¿Te cuento un secreto? La chica con quien compartí mi primer beso me recuerda mucho a ti."

– "Es el destino, teniente."

– "En tus sueños." – Me dio un golpecito en el brazo. – "Pero sí, era tan bruta como tú, actuando antes de usar ese cuajo amorfo al que llamaba cerebro. No era tan sáfica, claro, pero de conocerse, estarían jugando a las espeleólogas en la primera cita."

– "No lo dude." – Le hice ademán de que se acercara. – "¿Sabes? No estás tan lejos de tu suposición; Lala y yo perdimos nuestra virginidad cuando me le declaré."

– "Viene de familia, hija del donjuán Jäger." – Bromeó. – "Pero me alegro por ti, araña; debemos disfrutar de la vida lo más que podamos, a menos que desees pasar el resto de tus días como este cadáver andante."

– " _Danke_ , Zoe, lo haré." – Le sonreí.

– "De hecho, deberías ir con tus novias ahora." – Aconsejó. – "Entiendo que se den su espacio para disfrutar sus gustos personales, pero en estos momentos todo se trata de compartir. No hallarás mejor oportunidad para hacer avanzar tu polígamo plan que en este paraíso. Así que simplemente pasen más tiempo juntas, gocen su juventud, diviértanse; y la coligación se convertirá en simbiosis más pronto de lo que imaginas."

– "¿De verdad lo crees?"

– "Más sabe la zombie por vieja que por muerta." – Guiñó. – "Actúa rápido, alemana, como la _Blitzkrieg_."

Empujándome hacia la dirección donde se encontraban las demás, la teniente me ofreció un pulgar arriba, animándome silentemente a que compartiera el resto del día con las mujeres que amaba. Emulando su gesto, agradeciéndole afásicamente la sugerencia. La segadora y la halcón, concentradas en su lectura, sonrieron al verme asentar mi cuerpo en medio de las dos, coligándonos, como dijera la pelirroja, con una trivial pero placentera charla. Incluso mi hermana acabó uniéndose, aunque su discurso comprendiera mayormente en recordarme lo mucho que me odia. Yo también la quiero.

– "Ahh, que ni los baños reales de Cleo se comparaban con esto." – Exclamó Doppel, regresando de su sesión. – "¿Por qué diablos no reclutamos anguilas en lugar de estas tres flojonazas?"

– "La vida es hermosa." – Declaró Tionishia, con una expresión que denotaba su satisfacción. – "Soy una bolita de felicidad. ¿Qué hay de ti, Manacchi?"

– "Algo invasivo, pero muy efectivo. Estoy rejuvenecida." – Proclamó la cíclope, ajustando su yukata algo sonrojada. – "Llamemos a la jefa."

Cuando Smith se reunió con nosotras, la decisión de quién las acompañaría a ella y Zombina se resolvió por el giro de la botella de sake que la capitana aún tenía en su posesión. El verde envase vacío eligió a mi consanguínea como la triunfadora, resultado que me alegró porque significó más tiempo con mi dúo plumitas-guadaña. Incluso pudimos por fin cumplir lo de jugar aquel título de aeroplanos. Pasada una hora, el trío regresó con nosotras, y por lo que exhibían sus semblantes, la pasaron de maravilla.

– "¿Saben? Si nos aumentan el presupuesto, no sería mala idea agregar un salón de masajes en los cuarteles." – Comentó Kuroko, bastante relajada. – "Reduciría la eficiencia laboral a la mitad, pero también los niveles de estrés."

– "Me siento joven de nuevo." – Declaró la occisa, estirándose. – "Sólo me falta la música ochentera y el temor a la guerra nuclear para revivir mis días mozos."

Pero mientras capitana y teniente habían alcanzado el nirvana, Nikos parecía que había atestiguado la destrucción de Pompeya.

– "Ale, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes el ojo como plato?" – Le interrogué. – "¿Acabas de asaltar Omaha Beach o algo así?"

– "Aria…" – Me susurró, sin parpadear. – "Me alegro… me alegro de ser lesbiana."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "Tres anguilas, tres anguilas para cada una…" – Musitó. – "Seis manos, tres colas, treinta dedos; todos masajeándote, recorriéndote, lubricándote… complaciéndote…"

– "Santa Araña, ¿qué estás diciendo, hermana?"

– "Aria…" – Me miró. – "Creo… creo que ya no soy virgen…"

– "¡¿Qué qué?!"

– "Necesito un tiempo a solas..."

Siendo más zombie que la propia Bina, la mantis se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja, tambaleándose en el camino como cadáver viviente. Mientras tanto, mis puños comenzaron a temblar y el fuego en mi interior alcanzó niveles tan elevados que mis seis ojos carmesí se iluminaron con las flamas de la decisión. Estiré mi cuello, haciendo tronar los huesos de éste, al igual que mis nudillos. Flexionando mis músculos, preparándolos para la pronta acción, me encontraba lista. Tratando de calmar mi hiperventilación, volteé a ver a mis amadas.

– "Quédense aquí, lindas, y espérenme." – Les advertí, mirando hacia la condenada sala de masajes. – "Debo arreglar unas cuantas cuentas primero."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó la falconiforme. – "¿Sucedió algo, flaca?"

– "Sí." – Entrecerré mis ojos. – "Metieron sus manos donde no debían."

– "Piensa antes de actuar, _A chuisle_." – Sugirió la dullahan.

– "Descuida, _Spatzi_." – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "Las arachnes nunca mueren."

Dándole un beso a cada una, me di un golpe en el pecho con el puño, y cargué hacia la batalla, con la yukata ondeando como la capa de un daimio preparándose para asaltar un castillo feudal. Y al igual que un ominoso comandante de las aguerridas huestes, mi mente estaba enfocada en hacerles ver de qué estaba hecha esta araña. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron dramáticamente, captando la atención de todas las presentes, que permanecieron afásicas al contemplar las llamas en mis rojos globos oculares. Era una reacción natural que lúbricas y amorales criaturas perdieran el aliento cuando se encontraran con una digna representante de la justicia; una dispuesta a darles su merecido por haberse sobrepasado con su consanguínea.

– "¿Quién está a cargo en este lascivo lugar?" – Cuestioné, seriamente.

– "¿Algún problema, señorita?" - Respondió la sirénica anguila de aspecto más maduro.

– "Muchos." – Afirmé, acercándome a ella. Ahí, me retiré la yukata. – "¡No se vale, yo también quiero!"

Oh, vamos, no digan que no se lo esperaban.

– "Entiendo perfectamente, señorita." – Sonrió la sirena. – "¿Desea algún tipo de masaje en especial?"

– "¡El que tenga el final más feliz!" – Repliqué, conteniendo escuetamente mi entusiasmo. – "¡E-es decir, el más completo!"

– "Por supuesto, recuéstese por aquí, si no es molestia." – Me señaló una enorme cama. – "Sin embargo, me temo que ya es nuestra hora de descanso, así que no podremos atenderla. Descuide, que la dejaremos en manos de nuestra maestra misma, la autoproclamada diosa del masaje estimulante de Flakstad. Es Noruega, pero habla excelente japonés."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Gracias por su preferencia." – Se despidió la sirena, junto a sus compañeras. – "Bjørg-sensei, alguien solicita sus servicios."

Antes que procesara lo declarado, el acuático grupo desapareció tras la salida trasera. Al mismo tiempo, la mencionada veterana hacía acto de aparición. A diferencia de sus subordinadas de tez morena, la (sumamente voluptuosa) noruega ostentaba una dermis bastante blanca, incluso más que la mía, como cualquier habitante de las nórdicas tierras. También era mucho más grande que yo, denotando que con ella bastaba para atender a una colosal arachne zanquilarga. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba de ella era el cefalópodo cuerpo debajo de su torso humanoide, compuesto por diez gigantescos tentáculos de rojo color, como su cabello. Por supuesto, de todas las criaturas posibles, tuvo que tocarme la protagonista de las más terroríficas leyendas marítimas vikingas.

Una kraken.

– " _God kveld, Frøken._ " – Saludó la noruega, moviendo sus escalofriantes tentáculos. – "Soy Bjørg, y será un gusto aplicar mis terapéuticos métodos con usted. Por favor, recuéstese."

– "¿S-s-sabe qué? Ya me siento mucho mejor." – Comencé a alejarme lentamente. – "¡Lamento haberla molestado! ¡Nos vem-¡Waah!"

– "Oh, vamos, no sea tímida. Recuéstese; insisto." – La enorme calamar usó sus poderosas extremidades para colocarme en la cama. – "Comenzaremos con la espalda, y posteriormente iremos descendiendo para una más _profunda_ búsqueda de satisfacción."

– "¡No se preocupe, que no me hace falt-Guh!"

– "Tranquila, respire profundo y póngase flojita." – Ordenó la pelirroja, silenciándome con un tentáculo en la boca. – " _Intentaré_ ser gentil…"

He visto suficiente material de obscena índole para saber cómo terminará esto…

 **[…]**

– "Ahh…" – Suspiró Cetania. – "Tenías razón, flaquita, esto es como alcanzar el Valhalla."

– "Nunca miento, _Süsse_." – Asentí. – "¿Qué tal tú, _Spatzi_?"

– "Tan apoteósica experiencia a base de denodadas frotaciones es un concepto del cual me alegro estar disfrutando a tu lado en estos momentos, _A chuisle_." – Respondió la nativa del Éire. – "Le congratulo la destreza en ejecutar su oficio, señorita Bjørg."

– " _Tusen Takk_ , _Frøken_ Lala, sólo aplico las técnicas que mi familia ha utilizado desde tiempos inmemoriales." – Nos sonrió la kraken, masajeándonos a las tres con sus hábiles tentáculos. – "Tanto en Noruega como en Japón, siguen siendo las más efectivas, si me permiten el petulante despliegue de ínfulas."

– "Está bien, en su caso es bastante justificable." – Suspiré, gozando del trato. – "¿Y bien, lindas, qué quieren hacer después?"

– "Ya hicimos mucho, flaca; relajándonos, pero mucho en fin." – Replicó la arpía. – "Sólo deseo darme un baño y retirarme a mi cuarto."

– "Apoyo la noción, _A chuisle_." – Se sumó la Abismal. – "El ocio se disfruta más en inactividad."

– "Bueno, igual es tarde y, después del banquete, descansar pacíficamente suena a la mejor opción." – Acoté. – "Ahh, la vida es hermosa, mis amadas, pero no tanto como ustedes."

– "No seas cursi, flaca, que estamos en público." – Dijo la castaña.

– "Descuiden, que mi esposo se porta igual de meloso conmigo." – Respondió la mujer calamar. – "Ciento cincuenta años mayor que él y me sigue mimando como cuando nos conocimos. Qué lindo es el amor."

Y si la edad de la nórdica es evidencia, también longevo. Entre cambiaformas egipcias, muertas vivientes americanas y calamares noruegos, me sentía aún más joven, tanto en el buen sentido como en el aspecto de la inexperiencia. La vida siempre se encarga de remembrarme el que sólo he existido por una ínfima fracción de tiempo, y que debería sentirme más que afortunada por lo que he logrado en tan comprimido lapso temporal. Y lo estaba.

Una vez terminada la sesión y habiéndonos despedido de la kraken, nos dirigimos, bastante extasiadas por deífico masaje, hacia las aguas termales para una última zambullida. Rodeé a mis amadas con ambos brazos y las atraje hacia mí, recorriendo en armonía los hermosos pasillos. Smith, el resto de MON y mi hermana ya se habían adelantado y, con la excepción de Dyne, estaban en proceso de retirarse a sus cuartos cuando arribamos.

– "Bien, chicas, fue un día bastante agitado para tratarse de un retiro, pero supongo es inevitable cuando se trata de ustedes." – Dijo Kuroko, ataviándose con su yukata. – "Nosotras nos vamos a dormir ya, que mañana volvemos al tajo. Ustedes no se preocupen por tal cosa, recuerden que son libres hasta año nuevo."

– "Debería darse más tiempo libre, _Hauptmann_ , aunque entiendo las responsabilidades que cargan." – Comenté. – " _Gute Nacht_ , compañeras, que descansen. Y _Hauptmann_ , gracias por invitarnos; nos la pasamos genial."

– "La noche aún es joven, Jaëgersturm." – Me guiñó la agente. Entonces, me ofreció la mano. – "Buenas noches, nos vemos en la mañana."

– " _Danke schön._ " – La estreché. – "Que sueñe con las arañitas, capitana."

– "Y también los pajaritos." – La halcón ofreció su ala.

– "Invasión zoológica en los reinos de Morfeo, qué entretenido." – Bromeó la coordinadora. Le ofreció la mano a la italiana e irlandesa. – "Ustedes también descansen. Alexandra, no caigas en la trampa de Bina; ese masaje no puede resultar en nada bueno."

– "¡Hey!" – Protestó la zombie.

– " _Buonanotte_ , Jerarca." – Se despidió la milanesa. – "Agradezco el considerarnos."

– " _Oíche mhaith_ , agente." – Fue el turno de Lala. – "Comparto la opinión de mis amigas en congratularle el hacernos parte de esta experiencia."

– "Y se nota que están agradecidas; nos estamos dando la manos únicamente para desearnos buenas noches. Qué dramáticas." – Remarcó Smith. – "De acuerdo, nos vamos ya. Traten de no hacer ruido, que el alcohol seguramente me dará jaqueca en la mañana, ¿vale?"

– "Descuide, _Hauptmann_ , que para eso traje mordazas." – Sentí un piquete doble en mis costados. – "¡Auch! Sólo bromeaba, lindas."

– "Denle otro, para que le quede claro."

– "¡Ay!"

– "Gracias." – La capitana se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo a último momento. – "¿Amatistas?"

– "Diga, _Hauptmann_."

– "Si lo desean, conozco a un par de psicólogas que podrían auxiliarlas con lo de la dragona."

– "Oh…" – Miré a mis compañeras por unos segundos. – "Lo pensaremos, capitana. Gracias por la molestia."

– "Gracias a ustedes por su trabajo." – Nos sonrió, realizando un saludo marcial, igual que las demás. – " _Honorem et Gloriam_ , Amatistas."

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Le replicamos al unísono.

Las veteranas salieron de escena y nosotras resumimos nuestro baño. Combatir las pesadillas antes de que estas se manifiesten era una buena idea, y lo más seguro es que pronto nos viéramos nuevamente recostadas en el sillón, contándole nuestros temores a una profesional de la mente humana/liminal. Pero, en ese momento, no deseábamos pensar en ello y arruinar el buen humor, únicamente queríamos seguir relajándonos bajo ese poético paisaje, con el caliginoso manto de las aguas termales y los astros sobre nosotras.

– "Un millón de estrellas."

– "¿Qué dijiste, flaca?" – Preguntó la halcón.

– "Nos rodean un millón de estrellas en este momento." – Respondí, apuntando al cielo. – "Su cegador fulgor tarda miles, millones de años en alcanzarnos, por lo que cada vez que alzamos la vista, estamos admirando el pasado del universo, y de nosotras mismas; como ahora."

– "Tu lírica expresión denota tu felicidad, _A chuisle_." – Opinó la irlandesa, sonriendo. – "¿Puedes explicar las intrincaciones de tu metáfora?"

– "Cuando salí de Sparassus, fue en una noche como esta, con el mismo panorama astronómico que disfrutamos ahora." – Relaté. – "Mientras el barco se mecía sobre las vivas olas, me preguntaba si al llegar a mi destino hallaría lo que más necesitaba en la vida: una familia que me apoyara, una persona que me guiara, y una que me amara."

– "Podría decirse lo mismo de todas nosotras." – Comentó Alexandra, mirando también al cielo. – "Lo único en que yo pensaba cuando admiraba el firmamento, era en obtener la libertad de conducir mi vida por donde deseara, sin grilletes que me ataran a un camino que no deseara recorrer."

– "Yo tenía a las estrellas y la aurora boreal, pensando exactamente en lo mismo." – Agregó la castaña. – "Ahora tengo a Yuuko, a mi trabajo, y a ustedes."

– "Somos cuatro, entonces. Siempre recordaré las noches en Wicklow." – Añadió la Abismal. – "El futuro que anhelábamos se convirtió en presente, y ahora miramos hacia el pasado, lleno de los mismos puntos brillantes que alguna vez consideráramos imposibles de alcanzar."

– "Ese millón de estrellas somos nosotras." – Declaré, sonriendo. – "Y seguiremos brillando por siempre."

– "Realmente cursi." – Dijo Cetania, disintiendo con la cabeza mientras reía. – "Aunque bastante cierto."

– "Ilumíneme de cerca, lindas." – Sugerí, atrayéndolas a mí. – "Formemos nuestra propia galaxia de amor."

– "Científicamente cursi." – Rió Lala, abrazándome. – "Pero acepto, seremos tus eternas supernovas, _A chuisle_."

– "Brindaremos energía y calor a tu cuásar, flaquita." – Rodeándome también con sus alas. – "Resplandeceremos como mil sistemas solares."

– "¿Juntas?" – Cuestioné.

Ellas respondieron dándome un beso al mismo tiempo, uno en cada mejilla.

– "Las estrellas están alejadas a muchos años luz, _A chuisle_." – Dijo la dullahan, acariciando mi barbilla.

– "Y éstas necesitan descansar." – Adicionó la rapaz, haciendo lo mismo con mi estómago. Miró a Nikos. – " _Good night, Pepper. See ya tomorrow._ "

– " _Oíche mhaith_ , Dyne." – Se despidió la peliblanca.

– " _Buonanotte_ , chicas." – Replicó mi consanguínea. – "Hasta mañana."

Ambas se levantaron y salieron del agua. Sin preocuparse por tomar toallas para cubrirse, las dos se alejaron en dirección a la cabina de baño, para asearse. Mientras se alejaban, sus hermosos traseros se contoneaban a cada paso, hipnotizándome hasta que la puerta corrediza quitó tan apoteósica vista de mis seis ojos.

– "Ignoro cómo le haces, patata torpe, pero esas mujeres están locas por ti." – Comentó Dyne, acomodándose en su lugar. – "Aunque ignoro cómo es que, a pesar de ser tan grande, sigues metiendo las ocho patas con esa lengua tan insolente que te cargas."

– "No negaré que soy bruta como roca, Ale, te comprendo." – Le contesté, acomodándome también – "Pero por eso las amo; paciencia para soportarme no la encontraré en ningún otro lado. Es por ello que voy a seguir trabajando duro para recompensarlas como merecen."

– "Asegúrate de no morir para que sea realidad. Sería el colmo que aparte de idiota, también fueras incumplidora."

– "Je, cada vez eres más descuidada, grillita. Ni siquiera con tu acritud habitual puedes ocultar que te preocupas por tu querida Pulguita."

– "Jum, tampoco te coloques en tan ufano pedestal, Jaëgersturm." – Bufó. – "Sólo te aconsejo que te comportes como la supuesta que líder que eres ahora. No fui degradada para que salieras con tus fruslerías."

– "Lo sé, lo sé." – Desestimé con la mano. – "Por suerte cuento contigo para auxiliarme en desempeñarme satisfactoriamente de acuerdo a mi rango, ¿verdad?"

– "¿No puedes pedirle consejo a tu noviecita pelirroja? Sería excelente excusa para pasar más tiempo con esa occisa cuarentona."

– "Lo grité, ¿cierto? Diablos, ya quemé a la pobre Zoe." – Reí, suspirando. – "Ah, pero igual tengo algo por las mujeres maduras, ¿sabes? Esa experiencia es muy útil, y no sólo en el campo de batalla."

– "Ugh, sigues siendo una degenerada necrofílica."

– "Ay, mira quién lo dice, señorita 'me gusta la psicópata porque tiene el mono peludo'." – Le saqué la lengua. – "Ignoro a quién le habrás sacado el fetiche, porque las Jaëgersturm somos lampiñas."

– "Papá ha de tener sus filias ocultas, si no es que Vera es la verdadera mente maestra." – Contestó. – "Por cierto, ¿se han comunicado contigo?"

– "Lo mismo que le dije a _Süsse_ , que seguramente deben estar ocupados jugando a los conejitos en celo." – Repliqué. – "En el fondo, quieres a papá, ¿cierto, Ale?"

– "¿Quererlo? Lo conocí por unas cuantas horas, no puedo afirmar tal cariño." – Aseveró. – "Pero gracias a él vine a este mundo, e hizo feliz a mi madre; asó que estoy agradecido con él."

– "Esa es tu peculiar manera de admitir que sí." – Le sonreí.

– "Patata torpe." – Volteó la mirada de nuevo, sonrojándose.

Me gustaba cuando mostraba ese tan oculto lado vulnerable, porque esa era la verdadera Dyne, la que años de injusticias no pudieron borrar de su ser. Riendo, caminé hacia la ruborizada italiana y me coloqué a su lado. Quise acariciar su cabello, pero me detuve a mitad del camino.

– "Uhm, ¿puedo?" – Interrogué.

– "Me guste o no, eres mi hermana."

– "Lo sé, pero cuando alguien te da la mano, tú enseguida se la quieres cercenar con el espolón."

– "No lo haré contigo, por muy tentada que esté." – Se ruborizó más. – "Sólo no lo hagas en público, ¿sí?"

– "Aww, ¿te da pena que tu hermanita te demuestre cariño, Onee-chan?" – Acaricié su cabello. – " _Pelón, Ale, e que Pulguita te quele mucho._ "

– "Tampoco seas ridícula, idiota." – Alejó mi mano. – "Suficiente tengo con soportar tu presencia, no seas más fastidiosa. Incluso ya volviste a _Peaches_ y Lala parte de tus boberías."

– "Je, como la tontería de ayer en el cine, ¿verdad? Te confundimos con un tipo de pelo largo, y pensamos que su pelirrojo novio reptil era Mei, que te había acompañado a ver una película en 3D."

– "Demonios, incluso les contagiaste tu estupidez." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "¿Qué diablos haría yo en el cine con Silica? ¿Y más en una función en tercera dimensión?"

– "Lo sé, y créeme que no nos dimos cuenta de tan garrafal error sino hasta después de la presentación." – Encogí los hombros. – "Pero por un par de horas, fui feliz porque pensé que mi hermana había empezado a mirar hacia adelante en cuestión de vida sentimental."

– "Sabes que no estoy interesada en una relación ahora, _Potato_."

– "Bueno, dejando de lado nuestro error, ¿qué estabas haciendo, que te mostraste tan nerviosa durante la conversación?"

– "Eso no te incumbe." – Se hizo a un lado, evitando la mirada.

– "Me importa porque eres mi consanguínea, Ale, y si cometí un error, en verdad lo lamento." – Hice una reverencia. – "Pero al menos me gustaría saber cuál fue mi falta. Somos hermanas, puedes decírmelo."

– "No es importante, déjalo. Únicamente pensé que me estaban espiando, es todo."

– "Me imaginé que eso era. Perdónanos, no era nuestra intención." – Me disculpé. – "¿Sucedió mientras estabas en el baño?"

– "No."

– "¿Estabas leyendo algo muy interesante?"

– "No realmente."

– "¿Te interrumpimos entrenando?"

– "No."

– "¿Acaso... tú sabes… dándote placer?"

– "No." – El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó. – "Simplemente…"

– "Está bien, no insistiré. Perdona si sueno inquisitiva, pero lo hago porque me preocupo por ti."

– "Lo sé." – Giró, dándome la espalda. – "En realidad, estaba… estaba llorando en mi cuarto."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

La pelinegra se volteó, mostrando que la humedad en su único ojo no era debido al agua que nos rodeaba.

– "¿Merezco esto? ¿Crees que estar aquí, disfrutando de tan grandiosas amenidades con mi familia y mis grandes aliadas, sea digno de alguien como yo?" – Cuestionó la mediterránea, rodeándose con los brazos. – "Todas saben lo que hice, la eterna cicatriz que llevo en mi espalda y que me dilacera más que la que ostento en el rostro. Únicamente Lala es quien desconoce de mi ayer, pero ignoro si su opinión de mi cambiaría al enterarse, y no la culparía por ello. Tanta sangre en mis manos, tantas vidas arrebatadas, y el mundo me mira como una heroína; una máscara que oculta al verdadero monst-"

Interrumpí el soliloquio de la nativa de Milán colocando un dedo en su boca. Sin pronunciar palabra, la atraje hacia mí y, cariñosa y parsimoniosamente, la rodeé con mis brazos.

– "He recorrido ese camino muchas veces, demasiadas. Lo caminé, escapé de él, y volví de nuevo; hallar la salida en aquella oscuridad no es fácil." – Dilucidé. – "Conoces mi pecado, entiendes la culpa; y aunque no se compara con los horrores de los que fuiste testigo y partícipe, me ha lacerado el corazón como una espina."

Las lágrimas se empezaron a manifestar en mis comisuras oculares.

– "Jamás me sentí merecedora de toda esta felicidad que me rodea, Dyne." – Sollocé. – "Nunca fui meritoria del privilegio de recibir el cariño de dos mujeres que me seguirían hasta el fin del mundo; de la dicha de una madre y un padre que me aman por sobre todas las cosas; del júbilo de contar con una comprensiva familia adoptiva; de la fortuna de ser parte de un prestigioso cuerpo de la ley. Me odié a mí misma por tanto tiempo que sentía que sólo les hacía perder el tiempo a tan maravillosas personas."

Tomé el rostro de mi consanguínea y suavemente la hice mirarme a mi rostro lloroso.

– "Hay monstruos que arruinan naciones y generaciones; se hacen merecedores del peor castigo existente, y entonces escapan incólumes, desde la seguridad de su búnker, pegándose un tiro en la cabeza." – Aseveré. – "Y hay almas inocentes cuyas voluntades desean hacer lo correcto, pero son borradas de la faz de la tierra por un artefacto atómico, producto de una guerra de la que ellos no fueron partícipes. La vida no conoce de justicia, castigos ni recompensas; sólo sucede, sin importar cuál sea el resultado."

Mi semblante entonces, aún con lágrimas, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

– "No importa si crees que aún no has saldado tu cuenta con tu pasado, obteniendo prematuramente la dicha del amor de tus amigos y familia porque, al final, estás haciendo todo lo necesario para redimirte." – Proclamé. – "Y no importa si te tardas diez o cincuenta años en expiar tus pecados, porque estoy segura que habrás pasado tu vida demostrando que la bondad en tu alma y lo correcto de tus acciones no pueden ser opacadas por el ayer."

Mi abrazo se hizo más intenso.

– "Tú eres más fuerte que eso, por eso estás aquí hoy, gozando de este paraíso." – Expresé briosamente. – "Porque eres la laureada heroína que salvó a una ciudad; la valiente guerrera que escapó de la mafia; la orgullosa hija de un viejo soldado, y también la prestigiosa hermana de una torpe arachne."

Suavemente, le di un beso en la frente.

– "Porque cuando la vida te intenta poner de rodillas, tú le partes la cara." – Afirmé. – "Eres Dyne Alexandra Nikos; los retos te tienen miedo, no al revés."

Pasó uno, dos, quizás más minutos donde los únicos sonidos proferidos eran la pequeña cascada del onsen, el parsimonioso repiqueteo del _shishi-odoshi_ , y el arrullo nocturno de los insectos. Todo había salido de mi corazón para reconfortar a la azorada mantis, que continuaba mirándome silentemente. Uma pequeña sonrisita comenzó a dibujarse en su cara.

Y la azorada empusa rompió en risa.

– "¿Qué… qué clase de absurdo soliloquio fue ese, _Potato_?" – Cuestionó entre carcajadas. – "¿Partirle la cara a la vida? ¿Lo sacaste de alguno de tus bobos mangas o algo así?"

– "Oye, Smith es la de los monólogos, yo apenas tengo veinte añitos." – Le apreté la nariz. – "Dyne mala, no te burles de tu hermanita menor."

– "Es que, en serio, qué tontería." – Me arrojó agua para que la soltara, sin parar de reír. – "¿Y así piensas darnos motivadores discursos para subirnos la moral en batalla?"

– "Ay, ¿y qué querías? ¿Una prédica estilo William Wallace, con fanfarrias y fuegos artificiales?" – Le regresé el agua arrojada. – "Quería subirte el ánimo, chillona. Al menos lo logré, ¿no?"

– "Me demostraste que sigues siendo una patata torpe, y además con pésima habilidad oratoria." – Me agarró las manos para frenar mi ataque. – "Mejor contrata a Lala para que te enseñe cómo expresarte."

– "¿No será que la quieres conquistar, ladronzuela?" – Usé mis pedipalpos para sorprenderla, echándole agua desde atrás. – "Ya confesaste que ella te agrada y que te encantan los traseros, como a mí."

– "Sería lo mejor para ella, así la rescataría de tu mal ejecutada poligamia." – Contraatacó con sus espolones, mojando mis costados. – "¿Por qué no eres más directa con ambas y las obligas a sincerarse? Sólo necesitan un empujón para que tu sueño se haga realidad."

– "¿Lo dices en serio?" – Mis ocho patas se unieron al acuático ataque. – "¿Cómo puedes estar segura?"

– "Estoy tuerta, no ciega, araña mensa." – La pelinegra usó sus extremidades mantoideas para hacerme cosquillas en la espalda. – " _Peaches_ le ha estado viendo el culo a la dullahan desde que tomamos el primer baño."

– "Carajo, Ale, ¿acaso quieres que me venga aquí mismo?" – Intensifiqué el asalto. – "Sólo de oír eso siento que la humedad que siento no es por el agua."

– "¡Sigues siendo una garrapata degenerada!" – Ahora ella me lanzaba tsunamis en miniatura.

– "¡Y tú una chapulín amargada!" – No me rendí y todas mis extremidades trabajaron al unísono.

– "¡Torpe!" – Me soltó las manos para ir con todo.

– "¡Huraña!" – La guerra se desató.

– "¡Pervertida!"

– "¡Aburrida!"

– "¡Tetas infladas!"

– "¡Nalgas hinchadas!"

– "¡Fea!"

– "¡Dyne!"

– "¡No te sabes las tablas!"

– "¡Y tú sigues siendo Dyne!"

Entre impelernos el mineral líquido y llamarnos con todo el tesauro de inofensivos adjetivos despectivos, ambas reíamos como un par de niñas, despreocupadas de actuar como tales, disfrutando del momento. Las gotas de agua brillaban en el aire, homogeneizándose con la humedad nocturna y la neblina provocada por el calor al evaporarse. Luego de quedar (redundantemente) empapadas, iniciamos un forcejeo con nuestras manos, simulando batallar, como las hermanas que éramos. Finalmente, y sonriéndonos con sinceridad, nos unimos en un tierno abrazo, el más honesto que habíamos compartido desde que nos conocimos.

– "Gracias." – Dijo la italiana, pegada a mí. – "De verdad, aprecio lo que haces por mí."

– "Y siempre lo haré, Alexandra." – Mimé su cabeza. – "Somos hermanas, después de todo, y debemos apoyarnos."

– "¿Aunque tal apoyo sea tan inútil como tú?"

– "Especialmente por eso." – Asentí. – "¿Quién más tolerará mi ineficacia que mi amada consanguínea?"

– "Torpe." – Me picó una mejilla. Entonces, acarició mi espalda. – "Te quiero, Aria."

– "Y yo a ti, Ale." – Besé su frente. – "¿Te parece si nos salimos ya? Me estoy cocinando."

– "Sí, no queremos que nos acusen de dejar el agua con sabor a araña al vapor." – Se despegó. – "Pienso seguir entrenando mañana, así que me dormiré de una vez. Sólo espero que esa muerta no ronque como camión."

– "Tápale la boca con una calceta. No es que necesite oxígeno de todas maneras." – Bromeé, saliendo del agua. – "Hey, Ale."

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "¿No quieres dormir con nosotras? Ronco como tanque, pero creo que te sentirás más a gusto." – Le propuse. – "Es decir, seguramente piensas que Smith te asignó a Zoe como compañera de cuarto sólo para mantenerte vigilada, ¿cierto?"

– "No eres tan torpe como creía, _Potato_." – Afirmó, entrando a la cabina de baño. – "No puedes culpar a la Jerarca; eximir a una mafiosa así como así, y todavía dejar que duerma entre tus tropas no es cosa de todos los días."

– "Bueno, creo que actualmente ella confía en ti, pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo. Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

– "¿No interrumpiré tu noche especial con tus enamoradas?"

– "Descuida, no habrá problema." – Me asenté en el baño, tomando la regadera de mano.

– "Por Hécate, no estarás pensando en proponer que me les una, ¿verdad?"

– "Las hermanas comparten~" – Contesté. Recibí dos piquetes. – "¡Auch! ¡Obvio que estaba bromeando, malhumorada!"

– "Contigo no se puede estar segura." – Se lavó el cuerpo. – "Escucha, ignoro si estoy algo ebria como para decir esto, pero por mí no hay problema. Empero, si soy un obstáculo para sus planes íntimos, no deseo ser un incordio."

– "Confía en mí, Ale." – Le guiñé tres ojos. – "Tu hermanita tiene uno que otro as bajo la manga."

– "Las tarjetitas que salen en las frituras no cuentan."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Chasqueé los dedos. – "¿Y las cartitas del UNO?"

– "La mitad."

Riendo, acordamos que compartiríamos la habitación, aunque primero informaríamos a Bina de ello. Ya limpias, le formulé a la milanesa que se subiera a mi abdomen arácnido, aceptando para mi beneplácito. Así, araña y mantis, alemana e italiana, mujeres separadas por kilómetros de distancia en el pasado, se unían como la familia que eran, bajo el manto de un millón de estrellas.

 **[…]**

– "Sí, y Palakya me advirtió que me dejaría caer al lago Saint Mary con una roca atada a las alas si lo volvía a hacer." – Proseguí relatando. – "Naturalmente, me agarré a golpes con la vecina al día siguiente."

– "¿Y tu matriarca cumplió su promesa?"

– "No, pero me hicieron dormir afuera de la morada, y sin cenar." – Temblé. – "De todas las estaciones, tenía que elegir el invierno para hacer mis fechorías. Pero al menos le di una buena paliza a esa chismosa."

– "Quizás no debiste responder con violencia ante las apócrifas declaraciones de la calumniadora." – Replicó. – "Considero que exponer su mendaz falacia era más viable."

– "Soy una halcón, azulita; no denuncio a mi presa, sino que la destrozo." – Argüí. – "Y, bueno, cuando estás en la pubertad y comienza el desbarajuste hormonal, una tiende a actuar de manera menos civilizada. A veces debía cazar el doble porque usaba fuerza excesiva en mis presas."

– "Sigues siendo una salvaje, rapaz." – Lala disintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su futón. – "Aunque, si soy sincera, personalmente tampoco hubiera permitido que esparcieran ponzoñosas filfas sobre mi persona."

– "¿Lo ves? Me hubiera venido bien una ayudita." – Declaré, acomodando la almohada. – "Imagínate; tú portando a ti guadaña, Seely, y yo con un par de hachas _tomahawk_ , entrando dramáticamente en la cueva de esa mentirosa. Ni Stallone ni Schwarzenegger se atreverían a meterse con nosotras."

– "¿Siempre eres tan predilecta a tan imaginativas hipérboles?"

– "Sólo de lunes a sábado, los domingos no laboramos. Dullahans pagan doble. Come frutas y chatarra."

Estallamos en un ataque de risa. Era curioso que recordara la misma broma que Aria me había contado la primera vez que nos conocimos, y ahora la empleara para divertir a mi todavía rival de amores. Tal vez fuera el efecto de las múltiples amenidades de tan apoteósico lugar, pero en lugar de ese recalcitrante antagonismo que exhibiera a la dullahan con anterioridad, experimentaba una sensación de bienestar en su compañía. En efecto, habíamos alcanzado la conclusión de que nuestra concomitancia era mucho más amistosa ahora, pero en ese momento, la sensación era de comodidad casi absoluta en su presencia.

Quizás no debí tomar tanto sake.

– "Te dije que era una anécdota simplona, por eso no la conté cuando Smith nos lo pidió." – Comenté, soplándome con un ala. – "Y ya vimos que la de la flaquita era mejor. Pobre ventilador."

– " _Mo chuisle_ es una caja de chascarrillos sumamente jocosos." – Contestó la irlandesa, arreglando su cabecera. – "La tuya tampoco estuvo mal; demostraste que tu honor es muy importante para ti, aunque las consecuencias no fueran agradables."

– "Cuando te sientes una extranjera en tu propia comunidad, el honor es lo único que nos queda, segadora." – Manifesté, colocándome en posición boca arriba. – "Irónico: nuestra reputación no es afectada porque, como aves de presa, se espera que siempre luchemos fieramente por lo que creemos correcto. Es casi como si nos dijeran que pelear era mejor que la manera civilizada."

– "Las disputas en tu tribu debieron ser frecuentemente intensas." – Opinó la peliblanca, acostándose también. – "Aunque no puedo afirmar que mi juventud fuera tan pacífica. Entre la sangre y las entrañas de los animales sacrificados en el matadero donde laboraba, mi niñez se tiñó de rojo antes de que mi piel se tornara azul."

– "La frialdad desarrollada por tanta matanza, como cazadora, me ha sido útil para lidiar con este trabajo, Lala." – Suspiré. – "Antes, pensaba que este oficio era aventura e interesantes incidentes, como en la televisión. Una vez sucedieron los atentados, me quité la venda y contemplé la verdadera cara del crimen. Agradezco contar con mis aliadas y familia para apoyarme por momentos tan difíciles."

– "Sabemos que podrán con la adversidad, Cetania." – Afirmó. – "Tú, _Mo chuisle_ y Dyne son cazadoras natas después de todo. Nacieron para vencer."

– " _Thanks, Blueberry, much appreciated._ " – Le sonreí. – "Hey, Lala, ¿imaginaste que nos veríamos así alguna vez? ¿Compartiendo historias, como camaradas, en una posada tan bella como esta?"

– "No realmente, pero me alegro que así sea ahora." – Devolvió el gesto. – "He visitado muchos lugares, ya sea con mi primera familia anfitriona, o la actual, pero ésta es una en la que realmente me siento como parte del grupo y no una simple espectadora."

– "Dímelo a mí, chaparra. Crucé el Atlántico, desde América a Asia, cruzando por infinidad de lugares; pero jamás me sentí a gusto en ninguno de ellos, ¿sabes?" – Me coloqué de lado, apoyando mi cabeza en un ala. – "Palakya y Atseelia eran tan distantes que bien podrían haber sido turistas que compartían el mismo destino que yo. Y a pesar de poder volar literalmente a donde se me placiera, continuaba atrapada en mi prisión de baja autoestima."

– "Otra de las contradicciones que nos permean, emplumada." – La nativa del Éire emuló mi pose. – "Hallamos la libertad en las cuatro paredes de nuestras moradas actuales, y en el amor de una arachne nativa de una nación fascista, que además no tiene empacho en vestirse como tal."

– "Aria es la razón de todo esto, azulada." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "Te sacó de tu burbuja asocial, a mí de mi sensación de soledad, especialmente al descubrir que era adoptada. Nos ayudó a encontrar un buen empleo; y aunque tuvimos nuestras diferencias, manifestándolas de explosivas maneras, henos aquí, discutiendo nuestra trayectoria."

– "Y nosotras somos la razón de que ella también haya llegado hasta aquí, diría la aludida." – Afirmó, soplándose con la mano. – "Solas nos encontrábamos a la deriva, pero juntas dirigimos el barco hacia el faro de la esperanza. Al final, fue una cooperación de los tres partidos lo que nos brindó nuestra posición actual. La alianza fue la respuesta."

– "La base del Acta y del Programa de Intercambio; qué poética ironía, azul." – Reí ligeramente, incorporándome. – "Uff, qué calor; voy a abrir un poco la puerta, ¿vale?"

– "Coloca otro _katori senko_ , por favor. Los dípteros no cesan su hematofagia incluso en invierno."

– " _Roger that._ "

Corriendo la puerta que permitía observar el paisaje exterior, hecha de madera y papel, permití a la argenta luz de Selene penetrar al interior de nuestra habitación, otorgándole al ambiente un ligero toque azul característico de la estación invernal. Tomando una cerilla, hábilmente la encendí. Manejar cerillas con mis poco diestros pulgares fue de mis primeras lecciones en la juventud; primordial cuando el clima era demasiado húmedo para encender fogatas con piedras o rozar madera. No negaré que más de una vez me quemé mis plumitas, pero eso sucedía cuando no me limpiaba el aceite de las presas cazadas.

Usé el fuego para encender el _katori senko_ , nombre japonés dado a las famosas espirales usadas para repeler mosquitos. Éstas en particular se encontraban dentro de un recipiente con forma de tierno cerdito conocido como _kayariki_. La flama activó la punta de la verde espiral y pronto la nariz del cochinito de porcelana emitió el humo que, junto al que antes ya había encendido, mantendría alejados a los hambrientos vampiritos zumbadores. Regresé a mi futón, colocado a lado del de la irlandesa, y me acosté para seguir charlando.

– "Mira que estamos locas, canosa; abrir la puerta en pleno diciembre." – Mencioné, extendiéndome boca arriba. – "En fin, opino lo mismo que tú; encontramos nuestro tesoro al otro lado del océano. Y no lo vamos a soltar, ¿verdad?"

– "Lo celaremos como el legendario Fafnir protegía su vasto tesoro."

– "Ay, no me hables de dragones ahora, enana." – Abrí ligeramente mi yukata. – "Y, ¿qué tal todo en el _Aizawa_? ¿Qué cuenta tu amiga, la lámpades?"

– "Por el Eterno Abismo, casi lo olvido." – Exclamó ella, llevándose la mano a la mejilla. – "Pensé en anunciarlo, pero las constantes distracciones me lo esfumaron del pensamiento."

– "Ah, tranquila, que no es decreto imperial. ¿Qué pasó? ¿La despidieron por sustituir la sal por arsénico?"

– "Buenas nuevas, actualmente." – Manifestó, sonriendo. – "El médico compañero de su pareja dragonewt, del hospital Hopkins, fue el heraldo de la fastuosa noticia: Sanae está embarazada."

– "¡ _Holy molly_! ¿ _For real_? ¡Ay, qué lindo!" – Expresé, genuinamente contenta. – "¿Cuánto lleva la chica?"

– "Al menos dos semanas, según el doctor." – Contestó. – "Cuando se lo revelaron, sintió una extraña mezcla de alegría absoluta y preocupación, especialmente por ser madre primeriza, pero la felicidad que impregnó su corazón desbordaba a cada poro de la lámpades. Su sonrisa es prácticamente indeleble ahora."

– "Una nueva vida le sonreirá en nueve meses. Bienaventurada sea ella y su retoño." – Cerré los ojos, alegre. – "Y creí que este día no podía ser más excelso, segadora."

– "Opino lo mismo." – Ahí se tornó algo seria. – "Empero, sus mayores dudas son el estado legal de su estatus liminal. No ha contraído nupcias oficialmente con el padre, su casero, y aunque no tendría problemas en celebrar el matrimonio, los obstáculos que estipula el Acta podrían colocarla en una situación poco favorable."

– "¿Quién es su coordinador? ¿Smith?"

– "Me temo que no, pertenece a otro distrito." – Exhaló, sentándose en el futón. – "Le preocupa también el hecho que no hay ley que ampare a una segunda madre, en este caso, la dragonewt, que también es su pareja."

– "Bueno, ese sí que es un lío legal." – Me rasqué la cabeza, incorporándome como ella. – "Mira, no seré abogada, pero creo que lo del matrimonio triple se arregla alegando que comparten las tradiciones polígamas de algunos liminales. Con tantas tribus y demás naciones esparcidas por el globo, dudo que alguien investigue la veracidad de tales declaraciones. Ahora, sobre el aspecto laboral, ¿en qué trabaja el padre?"

– "Es oficial de policía; labora en un _koban_ tokiota, cerca del acuario Tokuma."

– "Hmm, ya veo. Es sólo hipótesis, pero tal vez Smith nos auxilie." – Teoricé. – "Hemos estado trayendo a los cuarteles a varias empleadas de las oficinas centrales en Tokio, y tal vez la capitana lo podría transferir a algún espacio vacante. Con el amparo de la líder de MON, junto a los eventos recientes, el chico contaría con un valioso apoyo por si la ley decide no jugar a su favor. Lo discutiremos con Kuroko a primera hora, ¿vale?"

– "¿Realmente harías eso, Cetania?"

– "Segadora, no deseo ver a ningún niño separado de sus padres, ya sea por una razón u otra. Todas pensamos lo mismo, puedo asegurarlo." – Garanticé, apoyando mi pulgar en el suelo para enfatizar. – "Jamás tuve el privilegio de contar con los míos; y me sentiría mal que, siendo las heroínas que nos proclamamos, no intentáramos defender el derecho más importante para la paz en esta sociedad: la unión familiar. Lucharemos día y noche de ser necesario, pero la justicia estará de nuestro lado; lo juro."

Sin esperármelo, la dullahan se incorporó y, de la forma más honesta, me rodeó con sus añiles brazos para propinarme un suave abrazo. Pude sentir su respiración sobre mi yukata y mi cuello, tan cálida como su suave cuerpo. Esgrimiendo una mueca de felicidad en mis labios, devolví el gesto, envolviéndola con mis alas. Permanecimos así, afásicas, serenas, por casi un minuto, hasta que lentamente cesamos la unión.

– " _Go raibh míle maith agat_ , Cetania." – Agradeció, secándose la pequeña humedad en su ojo. – "Eres realmente noble, y lo aprecio con toda el alma."

– "No es sólo un placer, Lala, sino también lo correcto." – Asentí. – "Nuestra única arma será la verdad, y nuestro lema, la razón. Será quizás la batalla más venerable que podamos librar entre tanta iniquidad a la que estamos acostumbradas."

– "Toda lucha que has librado, al igual que _Mo chuisle_ , ha sido igual de digna." – Determinó. – "Desde resguardar a los civiles durante los atentados, a mantenerte firme en tu resolución de obtener el favor sentimental de Aria, siempre has sido un axioma de respeto. Cetania, te admiro."

– "Vamos, azulita, no exageres." – Reí, ruborizándome. – "Sólo hago mi trabajo: proteger y servir. Cualquier oficial te diría lo mismo, incluso el afortunado padre de la criaturita."

– "Tal vez sea cierto, pero prefiero elogiar a los ejemplos empíricos a mi alcance." – Aseguró. – "En verdad, gracias."

– "De acuerdo, cumplidos aceptados, canosa." – Le arrojé mi almohada. – "Párale, que me asusta verte ponderarme tanto."

– "Como era de esperar en una descendiente de Electra." – La segadora me devolvió la pieza. – "Continúas siendo una salvaje incapaz de apreciar las refinadas encomias de una suntuosa hija del Abismo."

– "Ahh, esa es la pitufo que conozco." – Exhalé aliviada, con mi ala en mi corazón. Entonces, le aventé la almohada otra vez. – "Y que no soporto. ¡Toma!"

– "Imberbe incordio alado, debes saber que un disparo parto es una declaración bélica para mi regia estirpe." – Expresó la irlandesa, gesticulando dramáticamente. – "Las huestes del Caos Eterno serán tu ignominiosa perdición, y las has despertado. ¡Afrenta tu ominoso destino!"

– "¡Auch! Con que sí, ¿eh?" - El cojín me dio en la frente. – "Si eso quieres, ¡usaré tus armas en tu contra!"

Ahí, tomé su almohada y le di con ambas.

– "¡Fullas y embustes, que has recurrido a tan impíos subterfugios!" – Reclamó, devolviendo el favor. – "¡El veredicto se ha dictaminado, mortal! ¡Ésta es una argucia que puede ser emulada!"

– "¡Ow, esa me dio en las tetas!" – Dije, riéndome y repitiendo. – "¡Sabía que estabas celosa de mi agraciada figura, enana! ¡Trágatelo!"

– "¡Farfulla, rapaz, que la envidia es vocablo desconocido para mí!" – Devolvió los tiros. – "¡Pero puedo detectar el resquemor que habita en ti por no poseer mi deífico posterior, aquel que la zanquilarga idolatra con ahínco!"

– "¡Mis gemelas son más suaves y firmes que tus pompas aguadas, nalgona!" – Decidí ir más allá y, deshaciéndome del atavío, le lancé mi yukata a la peliblanca. – "¡Para que escarmientes! ¡No necesito de armadura para vencer a tan inofensiva chaparrita!"

– "¡Mefisto te diezme, mortal! ¡Me has dado de lleno!" – Lala también se quitó su vestimenta. – "¡Pero tampoco requiero de protección adicional, pues no hay nada en ti que atente contra mi segura victoria! ¡Toma!"

– "Así que ese atormentador olor era tu aroma." – Respondí, con la yukata en la cara. – "¡Ah, no soporto el hedor a pitufita! ¡Tómalo de vuelta!"

– "Has caído en mi astuta trampa, Abismal." – La segadora se amarró la prenda a manera de bufanda, alrededor del cuello. – "¡Con ambas yukatas en mi posesión, me has otorgado parte de tu poder! ¿Quién es la genio ahora?"

– "¡Oh! ¿Y ahora, quién podrá defenderme?"

– "Disculpen, ¿pasa algo ahí adentro?" – Nos paralizamos al oír la voz de Yuzu detrás de la entrada. – "Escuché gritos y vine a revisar."

– "Err… ¡Es que había una cucarachita rondando por ahí!" – Contesté de inmediato. – "¡Y se puso a volar por todos lados!·

– "¡Ay, qué horror!" – Observamos su silueta transparentada temblar. – "¡¿Necesitan insecticida?! ¡La patrona guarda una pistola debajo de su-"

– "¡Acción de su parte es innecesaria, pues la amenaza ha sido neutralizada!" – Le respondió la irlandesa. – "Agradecemos su preocupación, pero ya puede estar tranquila."

– "Uf, qué alivio. En ese caso, me retiro." – Hizo una reverencia. – "Buenas noches, señoritas. Disfruten de su estancia."

– "Y por favor, no vuelvan a interrumpirnos así, que intentamos dormir." – Aseveré.

– "¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Mil perdones!" – La kitsune realizó más reverencias. – "¡Lamento la intromisión! ¡Buenas noches y hasta mañana!"

Con eso, la zorrita se alejó raudamente, oyéndola cerrar rápidamente la gran puerta del pasillo que daba a nuestra habitación. Una vez estuvimos seguras de que nos encontrábamos solas, Lala y yo nos miramos y estallamos en una carcajada, cubriéndonos la boca con la mano. Casi nos atrapan con las manos en la masa, o más bien, en la almohada, y todo por divertirnos como chiquillas a mitad de la noche. Ya calmadas, volvimos a acostarnos.

– "Casi sufro arritmia cardiaca por ese susto." – Comentó la segadora, retirándose la yukata del cuello. – "Me hallaba tan sumergida en mi caracterización que ignoré por completo nivelar los decibeles de mi voz."

– "¿Como cuánto sake crees que bebimos, azulosa?" – Le pregunté, colocándome boca abajo. – "Es decir, sólo ebrias se nos podría ocurrir jugar a las Power Rangers nudistas."

– "No soy mucho de ingerir embriagantes brebajes, pero creo que consumí alrededor de media botella."

– "Yo un poco más. Sí, creo que estamos algo achispadas; eran de esas botellas grandes." – Meneé mis piernas. – "¿Eso explicará también el calor? Digo, estamos en invierno y siento que me hallo en medio de una noche veraniega."

– "Es posible, pero me atrevo a decir que la estructura arquitectónica de nuestra recámara, combinada con las irregularidades termales de las aguas y el calentamiento global, afectan directamente la temperatura que nos rodea en este momento."

– "Bueno, al menos nos ahorraremos en calefacción. Ahh, aunque este es un calorcito agradable." – Me coloqué boca arriba. – "Como fui criada entre los glaciares de Montana, el frío no me afecta, pero me tenía hasta las plumas tener que dormir como rollito de canela cuando la temperatura bajaba demasiado. ¿Cómo era en Wicklow, azul?"

– "Conozco tus pesares, voladora, pues mi aldea natal compartía el helado clima que impera al norte de Europa." – Emuló mi posición. – "En estos momentos, la nieve debe decorar el escarpado panorama de las cordilleras homónimas que bautizan el nombre de la región, cubriendo el cielo con un hermoso manto añil, con un toque de gris helado, mientras los copos caen perezosamente sobre el usualmente verde suelo. Nada más hermoso que el río cerca de la aldea, transportando pequeños trozos de hielo que se disuelven conforme avanzan el recorrido."

– "Aunque digas que tuviste una niñez dura, se nota que amabas tu tierra natal, segadora." – Le sonreí. – "Yo también extraño Montana; el recorrer los añiles cielos de junio, libres de nubes y con el sol calentando mi plumaje; admirar la idílica imagen del amanecer entre los picos nevados, como una pintura hecha realidad; ver mi perfecto reflejo en el lago Saint Mary mientras esperaba a que algún pez estuviera a mi alcance; o bañarme en las aguas de los cientos de pequeñas lagunas ocultas entre las montañas, desconocidas todavía para el hombre."

Los pequeños placeres que hacían mi vida más llevadera en la estricta tribu, y que pocas veces había disfrutado desde que vivo en la selva de concreto, vidrio y rascacielos. La dullahan sonrió tenuemente, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada.

– "Me hubiera gustado gozar de esa libertad, ¿sabes, Cetania?" – Habló ella, mirando al techo. – "Desplazarme a placer por los despejados reinos de Urano, rodear las albugíneas nubes y, cuando deseara meditar a solar, hallar un lugar escondido para deshacerme de todos mis problemas. Cuanto amaría nadar en uno de esos lagos ocultos y dejar que las diáfanas aguas rodearan mi figura, envolviéndome en su relajante acuosidad."

– "Hmm, qué bonito pensamiento, azulita." – Cerré mis ojos y moví mis alas, simulando un lento nado. – "Sentir cómo la frescura del transparente líquido nos recorre los rincones del cuerpo, acariciándonos sutilmente a cada movimiento, invitándonos a sumergirnos más en ese diminuto océano de tranquilidad. Y luego, emerger del agua y dejar que el sol se filtre por las gotas que rodean a nuestra húmeda piel desnuda, otorgándonos un resplandor casi divino. Esa es la vida. ¿Has pensado en cumplir esa fantasía?"

– "Japón está pululado por místicos sitios donde podría llevar a cabo tan idílicas ilaciones, siendo el adyacente lago Kawaguchi el más cercano." – Comentó. – "Empero, la urbanización reduce las posibilidades de hallar tan escondido tesoro; aunque irónicamente por eso se mantenga oculto en primer lugar. En todo caso, deseo hallar ese espacio privado donde podamos gozar de tal apoteosis y, aunque sea por un par de horas, olvidarnos del resto del mundo."

– "Algo como este onsen, pero menos comercial." – Manifesté, flexionando lentamente mis piernas en el aire. – "Como una casita de campo cerca de una laguna o río solitario, donde nadie nos interrumpa; algo similar nos vendría bastante bien, ¿no crees?"

– "Concuerdo contigo, sería deífico experimentar tal aislamiento para dedicarnos exclusivamente a nosotras." – Hizo lo propio con las suyas.

– "¿Se lo has propuesto a Aria?"

– "Sí, incluso buscamos por la red, pero desafortunadamente todos los sitios carecían de naturaleza o la privacidad que buscábamos." – Suspiró tenuemente.

– "Tenías razón, la urbanización está acabando con nuestros sueños de fuga."

– "Cetania, tú que has viajado más, ¿conoces algún lugar para realizar algo así?"

– "No realmente, pero en mis vuelos he atisbado sitios que podrían cumplir tales requisitos." – Me di la vuelta, reposando sobre mi estómago. – "Hora de refrescar la espalda. Como decía, aunque desde el aire lucían perfectos, ignoro si sean buenos sitios. Podríamos acampar, al menos."

– "¿Sabes? Acabas de despertar mi curiosidad. Y esa no sería mala idea, de hecho." – También se giró. – "Me crié en el campo, pero jamás pude explorar los alrededores de mi aldea, como el bosque cercano, u otros sitios que hasta el día de hoy desconozco su contenido. Acampar me agradaría."

– "Hagámoslo entonces." – Opiné. – "Tiempo de sobra tenemos, y por protección de animales silvestres no tendrías que preocuparte, sea tierra o aire. Aria y yo podríamos dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos depredadores y cazar algún animalejo para comer. Lo asamos en la fogata, contamos anécdotas jocosas alrededor del fuego, y disfrutamos de la belleza de la naturaleza. ¿Qué dices?"

– "Aceptaré la proposición." – Sonrió. – "¿Podrán cazar libremente? ¿No se necesita permiso?"

– "Supongo, pero, hey, somos las heroínas de Okayado." – Inflé mi pecho ufanamente. – "Si podemos con dragonas titánicas, dudo que nos prohíban atrapar conejitos."

– "Lo digo por si no habría problema legal al tratar de determinar si una urraca bocona es cazadora o presa."

– "¡Ay, tú eres la que empieza, condenada enana!" – Le arrojé otra vez la almohada. – "La que debería cuidarse eres tú, que los pitufos son presa fácil y de un escopetazo te desinflan esas nalgas aguadas."

– "¿Qué hay de tu busto? ¿No reventaría también al primer proyectil?"

– "¿Quieres comprobarlo? Lánzamela." – La Abismal obedeció y la almohada chocó contra mi pecho. – "Ta-da; mis gemelas son de auténtico acero americano."

– "El abundante wolframio irlandés de mi posterior posee una mayor resistencia y firmeza, emplumada. Además de una blandura que asegura una experiencia superior en las concupiscentes artes amatorias."

– "Qué canosa tan presumida." – Giré los ojos. – "¿Qué sigue? ¿Sabe a moral azul?"

– "A fresita."

Nos desternillamos de risa ante tan absurda conclusión de tan ínfima conversación, al grado de que giré por el suelo, viéndome envuelta en el proceso por el futón y por la sensacional algarabía que me salía entre carcajadas del alma. En verdad estaba divirtiendo. Sosegando el jolgorio, nos volvimos a acostar con la vista al castaño techo, mientras la luz del astro selenita seguía tornando la iluminación con un toque ligeramente azul y plateado. Ahí, Lala se retiró su cabeza y, alzándola con sus brazos, la movió para recorrer su voluptuosa figura con la vista.

– "¿Qué haces, chaparra?" – Le cuestioné a la cabeza alzada en el aire. – "¿Comparándonos?"

– "Uhm… Cetania, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

– "Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa?"

– "Es un poco íntimo." – Distinguí sus mejillas sonrojarse. – "Dime, ¿crees que mi cuerpo es raro?"

– "Es decir, ¿aparte del hecho que puedes separarte la sesera?" – Retruqué. – "Fuera de bromas, no entiendo a qué te refieres."

– "Bueno, tú creías que el color de mis pezones era azul, como el resto de mi dermis; y esa fue la misma suposición que tenían las chicas de mi morada la primera vez que compartimos el baño." – Dilucidó. – "Por eso me surge tal duda sobre mi físico. ¿Piensas que sea normal? ¿Soy más rara de lo que pensaba?"

– "Las discrepancias entre expectativas y realidad son comunes, segadora, y lo sabes." – Le contesté. – "Pero supongo es parte de tu naturaleza Abismal, ¿no? Doppel también los tiene rosaditos. Sí, es una cambiaformas y todo, pero también es tu congénere, en cierto modo. Y si me lo preguntas, creo que el rosa te sienta mejor."

– "¿Realmente lo crees?" – Se miró detenidamente.

– "Confía en mí, dullahan, tus tetas son bonitas." – Desestimé con un ala. – "Digo, los pezones azules parecerían hechos de chicle o algo así. En vez de que Aria te los chupe, los mascaría."

– "Sí, supongo tienes razón." – Suspiró tenuemente, colocándose la cabeza en su sitio. – " _Gura míle_ , Cetania, me siento tranquila."

Aunque no me sorprendería que Jaëgersturm lo hubiera intentado, perdida en el éxtasis del deseo. Y con los colmillos que se carga… Auch, hasta a mí me dolió pensar en eso.

– "¿Por qué la repentina inseguridad en tu figura?" – Interrogué.

– "Desde que el poder del Abismo despertó en mí, y mutó mi apariencia humana en esta añil mujer que ves ahora, me he sentido con dudas por como luzco ahora." – Reveló. – " _Mo chuisle_ siempre me reafirma mi beldad, y sé que tiene razón y la adoro por ello, pero de vez en cuando esos temores resurgen. Hoy, rodeada de tantas féminas de ponderadas facciones, me sentí algo intimidada."

– "Esa Tionishia se lleva medallas en casi todo, ¿verdad?" – Comenté. – "Si no te mata a golpes, lo hace a sentones o apretujándote contra sus imponentes melones que lleva por pechos."

– "Lo decía más bien por ti." – Confesó, ruborizada. – "Si te soy honesta, siento envidia de tus loables glándulas mamarias. Entre tus senos y los de _Mo chuisle_ , me afirmo la menos agraciada."

– "¿Y eso qué, azulosa? Nadie es perfecta como para destacar en todo." – Acoté. – "Es decir, mira el tremendo culo que te cargas para ser tan enanita."

– "Pero, ¿es mi posterior suficiente?"

– "Lala, nalgas más perfectas no hallarás ni en la ogresa, y tú sabes que Aria te las idolatra como lo divinas que son." – Insistí. – "Ni ella ni yo podemos competir con tu trasero, segadora, o incluso tus lindas piernas; así que ya no te sientas mal, ¿vale?"

– "De acuerdo, tomaré tu palabra." – Suspiró. – "Gracias de nuevo, creo que estaba exagerando. Ahora yo soy el incordio, ¿cierto?"

– "Nah, está bien, irlandesa; a todas nos pasa." – Encogí los hombros. – "¿Te cuento un secreto? Mis pechos eran los más grandes de toda mi tribu, incluso superando a las arpías más maduras y en lactancia. Y muchos de los rumores para degradarme, como el que te conté, comenzaban por la envidia de las demás hacia mis gemelas."

– "Como acabas de demostrar, tus bebés aún son capaces de despertar los celos, incluso entre las hijas del Abismo." – Sonrió tenuemente. – "Aunque ya no formo parte de la lista. Me has restaurado la confianza con tus encomias hacia a mis glúteos, y te lo agradezco."

– "Soy honesta, Lala; y ya te diste cuenta que también te envidiaba por eso." – Admití. – "Por eso Aria nos ama, la complementamos en cuerpo y alma. Aunque, ¿en qué nos supera?"

– "En concupiscencia. Su lujuria es inagotable." – Afirmó la peliblanca, sonrojándose. – "Pero he sido perfecta cómplice en satisfacer sus lúbricas maquinaciones. Por ejemplo, uno de nuestros juegos más recientes es el recorrer los pasillos de nuestra morada completamente desnudas al salir del baño, hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto. Nos aseguramos que no haya nadie alrededor, pero aún así, nos gusta sentir la prohibida adrenalina del peligro."

– "Ay, qué rico se oye. Con Yuuko no podría hacer lo mismo." – Comenté. – "A ella no le molesta que ande en pelotas por la casa, así que no hay esa emoción."

– "¿Honda también comparte tu nudista predilección?"

– "No, ella es muy recatada y todo eso. Incluso únicamente me lo permite cuando tenemos las persianas cerradas y sólo estamos las dos en la casa. Pero como dije, no me dice nada y yo lo aprecio."

– "¿Crees que nos permita tan benévola libertad a la arachne y a mí cuando acudamos a disfrutar del séptimo arte en tu casa?"

– "Se irá de viaje, así que no te preocupes." – Entonces, sonreí maliciosamente. – "Admítelo, también te gusta andar desnuda, ¿verdad? Por eso ni siquiera has intentado colocarte el yukata hasta ahora."

– "Bueno, estamos en un onsen. Y puede que _Mo chuisle_ haya influenciado en el goce ante la exigüidad de vestimenta... un poco." – Intentó ocultar su sonrisa cómplice. – "Aunque, por supuesto, únicamente reservo el honor de contemplarme en natural estado a quienes considero dignos de tan majestuoso privilegio."

– "¿Ahora formo parte de esa lista, segadora?"

– "Muestra gratis de cortesía."

Las ocurrencias de la nativa de Wicklow estaban en su auge esa noche, igual que la cantidad de risas por minuto que escapaban de nuestras bocas. Ya no me daba pena admitir que la irlandesa y yo compartíamos mucho; teníamos demasiado en común. Y que eso me alegraba, pues no había ya duda alguna de que contaba con una buena compañera, quizás la mejor, después de Aria y Dyne. Pudiera ser por la algarabía que impregnaba al cuarto; el olor a incienso del _katori senko_ que se respiraba en el aire; o porque el sake continuaba su efecto en nosotras; pero, sin darnos cuenta, terminamos moviendo nuestros futones hasta terminar más cerca, a la distancia perfecta para escuchar nuestros bisbiseos.

– "Hey, Azul, te propongo algo." – Susurré. – "Es algo más descabellado, pero ya que estamos sincerándonos… anda, ¿qué dices?"

– "Me es imposible aceptar hasta no conocer las estipulaciones de tu solicitud, Cetania."

– "Bien." – Me mordí los labios. – "¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía en la cama?"

– "¿Eh?" – Se sonrojó.

– "No te hagas, sabes a qué me refiero." – Insistí. – "¿Qué fantasía sexual te gustaría realizar con Aria? O al menos, la que más desees hacer realidad."

– "Veo que tu curiosidad es tan ilimitada como tu lascivia, emplumada." – Su rubor se intensificó y volteó la mirada. Ahí, me miró de reojo. – " _Quid pro quo_ , hija de Taumas. Tú primero."

– "No es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? Hasta te parecerá inocente." – Declaré. – "Pero, bueno, yo visualizo la mía llevándose a cabo en un lugar como éste, muy tradicionalmente nipón. Sería un verano, donde el calor está en su apogeo y el verde pasto se torna dorado por el astro rey. Incluso hay una campanita de viento que se mece perezosamente. Entonces, Aria y yo, ataviadas en hermosos kimonos, comenzamos con el jugueteo y las caricias."

– "No está mal." – Musitó para sí misma. – "Disculpa, Cetania; continúa, por favor."

– "Je, está bien, azul. Bien, cuando comienza la acción, Aria hace gala de su papel dominante y me coloca en posición sumisa, alzándome mi trasero desnudo y deseoso. Yo lo menearía para excitarla al máximo." – Proseguí, sonrojándome también. – "La alemana me penetraría enérgicamente mi conchita, ya sea con uno de esos _strap-ons_ en la cintura, o usando sus dedos, hasta hacerme sudar. Y he ahí el centro de la fantasía; me excita imaginarme completamente empapada en sudor, siendo follada briosamente por la igualmente empapada arachne, gimiendo como animales salvajes bajo el sol veraniego."

– "¿Sin ventilación alguna?"

– "Sólo un pequeño abanico eléctrico, demasiado diminuto para una sola persona." – Relaté, mordiéndome los labios. – "Activaríamos el modo de giro automático, apuntando directo hacia nuestros sexos. Así, cada vez que la ráfaga de aire nos alcanzara, sentiríamos la fría brisa en nuestras conchitas, estimulándonos más. Quiero sudar tanto que hasta la ropa se nos resbale de la humedad y formemos un charco de exudaciones debajo de nosotras. Y así termina, segadora. ¿Qué dices? ¿Muy ñoña?"

– "Actualmente, me parece imaginativamente… estimulante." – Proclamó, juntando sus dedos. – "Combinar las altas temperaturas con el fogoso calor del sexo es una excelente simbiosis. Y, dada la sencillez, también es bastante factible de reproducir. Considero que tal fantasía es algo que esperaría de una cazadora tan activa como tú."

– "Me alegro. Me daba algo de pena que pensaras que parecía sacado de alguna película para adultos." – Reí, rascándome la cabeza. – "Bien, ya conoces mi secreto; te toca a ti, chaparra."

Si el sonrojo de la Abismal ya era intenso, ahora casi brillaba tan fuerte como los cuerpos astronómicos titilantes en el firmamento nocturno. Jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su níveo cabello, la mujer de tersa piel añil exhaló antes de revelarme sus privadas inventivas.

– "¿Conoces los huevos vibradores?" – Preguntó nerviosamente. – "Pequeños aparatos de forma redonda u ovoide conectados a un mando. Se colocan en las zonas erógenas, estimulándolas al vibrar."

– "Claro, en mi país les decimos _love eggs_ , los huevitos del amor." – Asentí. – "Una vez una de las chicas de nuestra clase se los robó a su mamá y los llevó a una de nuestras sesiones escolares, pensando la muy bruta que eran para masajes. Si hubieras visto la cara de nuestra profesora al ver a la tonta activarlos en medio de sus lecciones."

– "Imagino el bochorno." – Rió, tranquilizándose un poco. – "Bien, me gustaría que _Mo chuisle_ me obligara, no sugiriera, a usar unos cuantos. No me los colocaría en el clítoris u otra zona exterior, sino que me los insertaría en mi entrepierna e incluso mi cavidad rectal. Perdona que me pause, me es escandaloso compartir esto."

– "Tranquila, Lala; tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." – Coloqué mi ala en su hombro. – "Adelante, que de hecho me está gustando."

– "D-de acuerdo. Me gustaría que fueran inalámbricos, así la germana podría controlarlos a distancia." – Jugó nerviosamente con la tela del futón, pero sin intenciones de parar. – "Y luego, Aria me ordenaría esconderlos bajo mi ropa interior y dar un paseo, ya sea en privado o por la calle, sin saber cuándo se le antojaría activarlos. El pensar en que estoy a su lasciva merced, alimenta mis más erotómanas maquinaciones mentales."

– "Woah, en verdad que te gustan las emociones extremas, segadora." – Asentí, y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en mi semblante. – "¿Te digo algo? A mí también se me antojó lo mismo."

– "¿Lo dices en serio?"

– " _Pinky swear, Blueberry._ " – Hice ademán de jurar con dedo chiquito, aunque careciera de meñique. – "Aunque mi versión era con dildos, también incluían insertármelos en ambos hoyos y andar con éstos por ahí. Y es que, el tabú de hacer algo tan descabelladamente prohibido lo hace aún más tentador, ¿no te parece?"

– "Veo que el aforismo alusivo al diminuto tamaño del mundo sigue siendo un apotegma bastante válido."

– "Y con Aria somos tres." – Reí. – "Lala, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

– "Me atrevo a figurar tus intenciones, ¿pero crees que la heredera de los Jaëgersturm esté de acuerdo?"

– "¿Pues quién es tu novia, segadora? A la rubia le va a escurrir una cascada cuando se entere." – Exclamé. – "Diablos, no me extrañaría que haya pensado exactamente lo mismo."

– "Sí, con ella es muy plausible. Por eso combinamos tan bien." – Concedió. – "¿Cetania?"

– "Dime, chaparra."

– "Chaparra."

– "Ok, ese fue malo. ¡Buu!" – Le saqué la lengua. – "Ya, en serio, ¿qué sucede?"

– "¿Acaso ya aceptamos la poligamia?"

Eso me sacó del trance, devolviéndome a la realidad. Ella tenía razón, ¿cómo es que de repente nos hallamos formulando tan concupiscentes planes de innegablemente grupal índole? Ya no éramos acérrimas rivales, ¿pero desde cuando habíamos evolucionado hasta encontrarnos tan íntimamente cerca, en ausencia de ropa, y revelándonos nuestros sicalípticos secretos? El silencio se apoderó de la sala, con ambas fijando la vista en cualquier cosa que no fueran nuestros enrojecidos rostros o nuestros desnudos cuerpos, que sudorosos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Aquello debió ser el fin de la conversación; la conclusión de la animada charla; el omega de tan divertida sesión de preguntas y respuestas; regresándonos al _statu quo_ habitual.

Era momento para fingir que todo lo anterior había sido una mala pasada provocada por el alcohol, y dejar de hablarnos por el resto de la noche. Pero de alguna manera, no lo hicimos; permanecimos ahí, en nuestros mismos lugares, sin siquiera hacer intento de vestirnos. Por alguna razón, ninguna parecía estar dispuesta a dar el primer paso a darse la vuelta; ya no había la imperante necesidad de alejarse lo más pronto posible para evitar más malentendidos. Nuestra presencia mutua se había vuelto más que tolerable, y lo que anteriormente hubiera sido un desenlace inmediato, ya no poseía el mismo impacto.

No deseábamos separarnos.

– "Lala…" – Rompía la insoportable afonía ambiental. – "¿En verdad quieres seguir con esto?"

– "¿Nuestros indecentes propósitos con la arachne?"

– "La hostilidad entre nosotras." – Aclaré. – "Es decir, ¿realmente vale la pena continuar esta, admitámoslo, innecesaria reyerta por el corazón de la mujer que nos ama incondicionalmente por igual?"

– "No mentiré, opino que tal animadversión ha sido reducida a meramente un vestigio de antiguas disputas, pero eso tampoco significa que haya claudicado en mi intento de proclamarme el título de ser la señora de Aria Jaëgersturm."

– "Pero es que esa es la parte que no tiene sentido ya; tú y yo somos prácticamente las señoras de Aria, especialmente tú, segadora." – Insistí. – "Cohabitan bajo el mismo techo, comparten todo y confían plenamente la una en la otra. Conozco matrimonios más antiguos y con menos cariño que el que ustedes dos se profesan. Lala, en lo que a mí respecta, tú ya eres su esposa. Y yo también soy la suya, porque dudo que la arachne se quede sin colocarme el anillo."

– "Estoy plenamente consciente de ello… y te concedo nuevamente la razón." – Suspiró. – "Pero eso significa que estamos de acuerdo con el plan de formar un matrimonio de tres. ¿Acaso esa es tu intención?"

– "¿No lo somos ya, segadora?" – Exterioricé. – "Míranos, conviviendo a gusto, en paz, sin importarnos la cercanía física, la desnudez o revelar nuestros pensamientos; concentradas únicamente en pasarla bien en compañía de la otra. ¿Hubieras imaginado algo así hace un mes? ¿Hubieras sido capaz de revelarle tu erótica fantasía a esa peste alada, que aparecía a incordiar el amor aún no declarado que sentías por tu preciada teutona? ¿Somos las mismas que se enfrentaron a muerte en el centro comercial?"

– "Tal vez sólo hemos hecho las diferencias temporalmente a un lado para evitar alterar la paz que implica un lugar como este."

– "Lo dudo." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Ahora que estamos en privado, sin la supuesta presión para mantener apariencias, es cuando mostramos nuestras verdaderas personas. En este pequeño espacio a solas hemos encontrado que somos exactamente lo mismo; las dos somos la cara de la misma moneda, y ambas caras son idénticas. ¿Acaso esas carcajadas que compartimos son falsas? ¿Eres capaz de fingir el rubor en tu rostro cuando escuchaste mis pecaminosos pensamientos, o me develaste los tuyos? ¿El sonido de nuestros corazones latiendo en este momento, es también una apócrifa fantasía, segadora?"

– "Cetania…"

– "Me gusta esto; me gusta que podamos estar sin intercambiar improperios, sin perder la paciencia, sin degradarnos verbal y moralmente por nimiedades." – Confesé. – "Ya no quiero considerarte una enemiga, ya no deseo pensar despectivamente de ti. Lala, ya me cansé de pretender que no te aprecio, o que me importas. Después de Aria y Dyne, eres a quien considero mi amiga más confiable. No… tú estás al mismo nivel que ellas dos; confío plenamente en ti."

– "¿Tanto me estimas?"

– "¿Tú no? Me has dejado que comparta tu espacio personal, que conviva libremente en tu morada, que bese repetidamente los labios de la mujer que amas..." – La miré fijamente. – "E incluso, me has dejado probar los tuyos."

– "Lo sé, sin embargo..." – Tomando una de mis alas entre sus manos, me observó con sus áureos ojos rodeados de negra esclerótica. – "¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme?"

Suspiré. Mi cabeza era una vorágine de confusión, pero un solo pensamiento se mantenía incólumemente inamovible e inalterable. Con mi otra extremidad, rodeé sus manos y la contemplé; dorado hallándose contra dorado, mortal contra inmortal, arpía contra dullahan, mujer contra mujer.

– "No me importa si Aria te elige a ti, a mí, o ambas." – Expresé. – "Únicamente deseo que sigamos tan amistosamente unidas como ahora, para siempre."

– "¿Para siempre?"

– "Eternamente."

Ella sonrió, y yo también. Nos incorporamos, sentándonos con las piernas cruzadas, todo sin romper la unión de nuestras extremidades o la mueca de alegría. Así, tomadas de la mano, nos quedamos inertes, silentes, con únicamente el sonido de nuestra sincronizada respiración y, si es que mi imaginación no me gastaba bromas, el latido de nuestras bombas sanguíneas. La negra nube que había estado opacando el astro selenita se retiró, retornándole al satélite su refulgente esplendor. Mis pupilas se dilataron al contemplar cómo, bajo la iluminación de la argenta luna, Lala brillaba casi idílicamente, resaltando el azul de su suave piel y delineando las numerosas curvas de su voluptuosa figura.

¿Siempre fueron tan hipnotizantes sus dorados sus ojos? ¿Sus labios siempre lucieron tan vivos, y con resplandor que les otorgaba una apariencia tan atrayente? ¿Y por qué sentía que no deseaba dejar de admirar aquella sonrisa que éstos esbozaban? Mesmerizada, sin pronunciar palabra, y puedo jurar que prácticamente por instinto, me acerqué hacia la irlandesa, sin que ella mostrara indicios de detenerme. Cerré mis ojos, y me encomendé a los dioses de mi panteón a que me ayudaran a tomar la decisión correcta antes de que lo inevitable sucediera.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió.

 **[…]**

– "Ya volví, lindas. Disculpen el retraso, pero de tanto comer, nosotras…" – Me pausé. – "Uhm, no es que me queje, al contrario, ¿pero por qué las dos están desnudas?"

– "Uhm… Porque te estábamos esperando, flaquita." – Me guiñó Cetania, arropándose con su yukata. Ahí, notó a mi hermana en mi tórax. – "Te dijimos ' _Tio_ ', no ' _Nikos_ ', araña. ¿Quieres volver la orgía en bacanal incestuoso?"

– "Agh, ¿para esto vine, _Potato_?" – Se quejó Alexandra. – "Si quisiera malos chistes hubiera permanecido con esa muerta."

– "Ya, ya, que es tarde. Bájate, que esta vez te pasaste con los frijoles, grillo tragón" – Agaché mi cuerpo para dejar que se retirara. – " _Spatzi_ , ¿por qué estás usando la yukata de _Süsse_?"

– "Considero que el diseño castaño de las flores me queda mejor que el azul." – Replicó la nativa del Éire, haciendo una pose. – "¿Qué opinas?"

– "Que me gusta más tu diseño al natural." – Le guiñé. Ella sólo rió. – "En todo caso, espero que no les moleste, pero Ale va a acompañarnos esta noche. ¿Están de acuerdo, guapas?"

– "Es tu hermana, flaca." – Acotó la rapaz. – "Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Sucedió algo con Bina?"

– "Digamos que… no me sentía del todo a gusto compartiendo habitación con un cadáver." – Argumentó la empusa. – "Lamento si mi presencia es una inconveniencia a sus planes."

– "Te recordamos que eres la consanguínea de _Mo chuisle_ , Dyne; prácticamente nuestra cuñada." – Le respondió la dullahan. – "Y descuida, que no interrumpes nada."

– "Sólo plática aburrida entre chicas." – Agregó la castaña, abriendo el clóset. – "Que suerte que aquí dan suficientes futones para todo un ejército. ¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga, _Pepper_?"

– "No te preocupes, yo lo haré, _Peaches_." – La pelinegra tomó la pequeña cama. – "Gracias por permitirme quedarme, chicas. Aprecio su tolerancia."

– "Eres de la familia, Alexandra." – Le reiteró la segadora, ayudándole con la almohada. – "Si soportamos a tu hermana, tú eres más que bienvenida."

– "¡Hey!" – Protesté.

– "Además que es raro contemplarte tan sociable, grillita." – Comentó la americana. – "¿No será que no deseas pasar la noche junto a Bina porque no sabes cómo expresarle lo que sientes por ella?"

– "No, es porque tu novia arácnida intercambió lugares conmigo, _Peaches_." – Le respondió la italiana. – "Así que será _Potato_ quien duerma junto a su amante pelirroja. ¿Quieres echarles porras?"

– "Hey, enana, ¿crees que el repelente de mosquitos funcione en empusas? También chupan sangre."

– "Lo dudo; no fue capaz de alejarte a ti, incordio alado." – Bromeó la Abismal.

Yo y la milanesa nos unimos a la irlandesa en las risas. Todo apunta a que ella y la halcón no pasaron mal rato estando solas.

– "Bleh, las odio a ambas." – La estadounidense nos sacó la lengua. – "¿Eh? Bueno, flaca, ¿por qué ahora tú estás desnuda?"

– "¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos en privado, y me gusta." – Me dirigí a la puerta que daba al exterior y la abrí. – "Además que hace un tremendo calor. ¿Es esto un onsen o un sauna?"

– "¿Lo ves, azulada? Te dije que el clima estaba loco esta noche." – La falconiforme también se retiró su atavío. – "Ah, qué diablos, andemos al natural. Ya saben que soy alérgica a la ropa."

– "Y también a la decencia, alada exhibicionista." – Retrucó Lala, deshaciéndose del suyo. – "Sin embargo, concedo que la incrementada temperatura nos obliga a prescindir de nuestras indumentarias."

– "Ah, por eso andaban en cueros cuando llegamos, guapas." – Comenté, estirándome y asentándome frente a la puerta. – "¿O acaso Doppel las convenció de formar su club nudista? ¿Puedo unirme?"

– "Sólo fue el calor y la conveniencia, _A chuisle_." – Argumentó la dullahan, colocándose a mi izquierda. – "Ya que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en ausencia de vestimenta, se nos hizo sencillo continuar así en la solitud de nuestros aposentos."

– "Además de que apoyas la idea en su totalidad, flaca." – Añadió la arpía, sentándose a mi derecha. – "Hey, _Pepper_ , ven aquí. La luna está grandota, como una pelotota."

– "No." – Contestó tajante la mediterránea, ya habiéndose acostado. – "Sueño."

– " _Gute Nacht_ , Ale." – Le deseé buenas noches. – "Que sueñes cosas bonitas."

– "Sí, que te mueras."

Balbuceó la mantis, antes escucharla respirar tranquilamente, ya dormida. Después de un día más agitado que relajado, el dormir era la mejor manera de cerrar el día para mi hermanita.

– "En verdad que no cambia." – Rió Cetania, apoyando su cuerpo en el mío. – "Por eso la apreciamos."

– "Así es el amor de familia, ¿cierto?" – Expresó la peliblanca, emulando a la emplumada. – "Tan vasto y brillante como la luna."

– "Y tan lleno de cráteres. Esos espolones duelen." – Bromeé, acariciando la cabeza de ambas. – "¿Se la pasaron bien, queridas? ¿Se divirtieron?"

– "Aguas termales, videojuegos, masajes, banquetes, convivir con las veteranas, y además pasar tiempo junto a la araña que amo." – Enumeró la rapaz. – "De haberlo sabido antes, yo misma hubiera traído a _Pepper_ desde su país natal para formar MOE lo antes posible."

– "Comparto el sentimiento con la alada, _A chuisle_ , ha sido una experiencia sumamente satisfactoria." – Agregó la irlandesa. – "De hecho, lo hemos disfrutado tanto que te tenemos una proposición. ¿Cetania?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Sí, tenemos una propuesta para ti, flaquita."

– "Bueno, estamos de suerte, porque yo también. ¿Me permiten primero?" – Les repliqué. – "Nos encontramos a la dueña cuando veníamos hacia acá, y ella nos reveló que debido a que aún quedan unas cuantos detalles a arreglar, el lugar continuará cerrado al público en general, como hoy. Y, bueno, ¡al diablo el entrenamiento! ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos otro día más? Todo este onsen, sólo para nosotras."

– "Oh, pues, no está mal, flaca. ¿Pero no serán otros cincuenta mil por cada una?"

– "Ahí está el detalle, que debido a que no todos los servicios están disponibles, y algunos hoy fallaron, nos harán un descuento." – Elucidé. – "Únicamente nos cobrarán treinta mil por cada persona. Y dinero no nos falta. Entonces, ¿qué dicen?"

– "No hay duda de que es una excelente oportunidad, _A chuisle_." – Dijo la segadora. – "Empero, nos gustaría que escucharas nuestros planes antes de tomar tu decisión."

– "Por supuesto, amor, ¿de qué se trata?"

– "Lala y yo estuvimos charlando y bromeando, ya sabes, como amigas." – Inició la castaña. – "Y el tema del campismo salió de repente. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, nos gustaría que fuéramos a acampar a algún lugar lejos de la ciudad, donde seamos únicamente nosotras y la naturaleza. El onsen es bonito y todo, pero sigue siendo algo artificial."

– "Pensamos que podría atraerte el poder distraerte del barullo y el smog urbano." – Continuó la nativa del Éire. – "Explorar el Japón silvestre, divertirte cazando, prender una fogata y compartir experiencias junto al fuego. Y de noche, contemplar la belleza estelar que se nos presenta en este momento, arrullándonos con su suave silencio."

– "Eso…" – Hablé. – "¡Es perfecto! ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?! Sin reservaciones, sin distracciones, sin nadie que nos fastidie. Incluso podríamos tramitar una licencia de caza; imaginen cenarnos un buen jabalí asado, o un buen estofado de venado. ¿Sabían que las amo, mis corazones?"

– "Y nosotras a ti, _A chuisle_." – Lala me dio un beso. – "Ahora sólo queda buscar algún lugar ideal. Es una actividad popular en este país, así que no debería ser problema."

– "Aunque, también pensábamos que podría ser aún mejor." – Injirió la americana. – "Si lográramos encontrar alguna especie de casa de campo, ubicada en algún lugar solitario, podríamos experimentar lo mismo, pero sin preocuparnos por comodidades o un techo sólido. Un buen retiro temporal para nosotras, ¿qué tal?"

– "Me gusta mucho más." – Repliqué. – "Pero creo que hallar una vivienda en medio de la nada, como si fuera cuento de hadas, será bastante difícil."

– "Sí, ese es el problema principal, flaca." – Suspiró la halcón. – "¿Quién puede tener una cabañita disponible para nuestro revoltoso grupo?"

– "Conozco a alguien."

Mi hermana, quien se había despertado, nos sorprendió a todos profiriendo aquellas palabras, sentándose a nuestro lado, cerca de la arpía.

– "Oh, bienvenida de nuevo, _Pepper_." – Le saludó la falconiforme. – "¿Qué pasó con pasearte por los reinos de Morfeo?"

– "Me dormí en el viaje camino aquí, ¿recuerdas? Mi tour aún deberá esperar." – Le contestó la mantis. – "Y quise descifrar qué tanto estaban cuchicheando."

– "Sólo te sentías solita, hermanita." – Dije yo. – "¿Por qué estás desnuda?"

– "Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres." – Respondió, encogiendo los hombros. Excelente refrán. – "Y hace calor. Creo que el invierno se está rebelando por el calentamiento global."

– "Es un horno." – Opinó la dullahan. – "¿Habías mencionado algo de nuestro interés?"

– "Sé dónde encontrar el lugar que buscan, la casa de campo. O eso espero." – Afirmó la empusa. – "Cuando laboraba como empleada de aquel supermercado, solía tomar el bus camino a las oficinas de MON, en Tokio. La parada se hallaba a lado de una estación policiaca, un _koban_ , y mientras esperaba al transporte, solía escuchar las conversaciones de los oficiales estacionados ahí."

– "Sigue." – Indiqué, acercándome. Las otras también.

– "Escuché a decir a uno de ellos que su padre había construido una pequeña vivienda a tres kilómetros del Monte Akagi, en la prefectura de Gunma." – Relató la milanesa. – "Es un lugar oculto por el bosque, pero con un claro perfecto para admirar el paisaje, además de ubicado en un río en las cercanías. Su progenitor lo usaba como retiro familiar y él lo visitaba una vez al año. Es propiedad privada, está alejado de la urbe principal, y según el policía, difícilmente lo usa. Está equipada con todo; creo que es lo que necesitan."

– "Es precisamente lo que andábamos buscando." – Opinó la nativa de Montana. – "Dyne, muchas gracias."

– "Agradezcan al oficial y a su incapacidad de nivelar el volumen de su voz. Incluso pude enterarme que se llama Kenta y es parte del Programa de Intercambio. Pobres de los oídos de sus dos huéspedes."

– "Espera, ¿policía? ¿Kenta? ¿Anfitrión?" – Cuestionó la Abismal. – "¿Acaso una de sus huéspedes es una dragonewt?"

– "Me parece que sí. ¿Lo conoces?"

La irlandesa y la estadounidense se miraron unos momentos, para estallar en una carcajada cómplice. Yo y mi consanguínea encogimos los hombros, confundidas por la reacción de esas dos.

– "Lo conocemos, _Pepper_ , no habrá problema ya." – Asintió la rapaz. – "Bien, el veredicto está dado, chiquillas: viajaremos a Gunma. ¡Vámonos de campamento!"

– "¡ _Danke schön_ , Ale!" – Abracé enérgicamente a la pelinegra. – "¿Qué haríamos sin ti?"

– "¡Ack! ¡Vale, qué bueno, pero ya suéltame!" – Protestó. Obedecí. – "Ugh, acabas de arruinar toda una hora de masaje con ese apretujón, araña idiota."

– "Ah, pero no te quejaste cuando lo hice en el ons-¡Ay! ¡Tus espolones lastiman, párale!"

– "Pero en serio, te agradecemos el auxiliarnos, Dyne." – La peliblanca hizo una reverencia. – "El que decidieras descansar con nostras esta noche no fue una coincidencia."

– " _Pepper_ es nuestra grillita de la suerte." – La castaña le dio palmaditas en la espalda con un ala. – "Por eso se apellida como la diosa de la victoria."

– "Es posible que el lugar no esté disponible ya, no me halaguen tanto." – Nikos se cruzó de brazos. – "Pero gracias, ojalá todo vaya de acuerdo a sus planes."

– "Hermana, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?" – Le propuse. – "Mereces disfrutarlo también."

– "La flaca tiene razón, tú hallaste la solución, _Pepper_." – Se unió la emplumada. – "Ven, será divertido."

– "La familia se mantiene unida." – Opinó la segadora. – "Y nos agradaría contar con tu presencia."

– "Qué miedo, ya se volvieron una sola mente." – Comentó la italiana. Entonces, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa. – " _Grazie_ , lo pensaré."

– "Esperamos aceptes, Ale." – Le sonreí de vuelta. Giré mi vista al firmamento. – "Las estrellas brillan con más fuerza ahora."

Colocando mis brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, tomé a mis amadas y, dándole un profundo beso a cada una en la boca, me recosté de espaldas en el suelo, con ambas a mi lado. No era tarea fácil con mi físico, pero logré quedar perfectamente boca arriba, acostada frente a la puerta, bañándonos con la luz lunar. La mediterránea se levantó de su lugar y, sin decir nada, nos facilitó nuestras yukatas; no para vestirnos, sino para emplearlas como cojines sobre mis piernas extendidas, fungiendo como colchón para mis novias. Agradeciéndole a mi consanguínea por su oportuna idea, me concentré en repartirle besos a mi dúo de fastuosas bellezas.

Entonces, como si la noche no quisiera medirse con las sorpresas, una yukata más se posó encima de mi estómago. Todas permanecimos confundidas cuando observamos a la nativa de Milán acercarse hacia nosotras, tratando cuidadosamente de no pisar mis ocho piernas arácnidas o a la irlandesa, quien comprendiendo con una sonrisa, se hizo ligeramente a un lado para permitirle el paso. Así, Alexandra y yo cruzamos miradas, esperando mi respuesta.

Yo asentí, sonriendo.

Con eso, mi hermana acomodó la prenda y, uniéndola a la mía, de mayores dimensiones, se hizo una gran manta encima de mí. Lentamente, la pelinegra recostó su cuerpo, intentando hallar la mejor estabilidad sobre una araña flacucha. Cuando pareció haber encontrado su lugar ideal, terminó en una posición donde prácticamente se mantenía abrazada a mí. Me pareció un acto sumamente enternecedor de la estoica mediterránea y, con un instinto casi maternal de mi parte, la rodeé gentilmente con mis pedipalpos, sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

– " _Gute nacht_ , Ale." – Le dije, besando su frente. – "Gracias por ser mi hermana."

– " _Good night, Pepper._ " – La halcón hizo lo mismo, en su mejilla izquierda. – "Gracias por ser mi aliada."

– " _Oíche mhaith_ , Dyne." – Siguió la dullahan, en su mejilla derecha. – "Gracias por ser mi amiga."

– " _Buonanotte_ a todas." – Respondió mi consanguínea, permitiendo que una solitaria lágrima le recorriera el rostro. – "Gracias por ser mi familia."

Con tales agradecimientos, provenientes de nuestros honestos corazones, nos propusimos a dormir, con la luna y los astros que hacían del infinito universo su hogar como nuestra manta. No éramos las personas más comunes que podían existir, tampoco éramos un axioma de perfección o quizás un buen ejemplo a seguir, y hacíamos cosas que parecerían carecer de sentido, pero al final seguíamos luchando unidas, y eso es lo único que importaba.

Mientras seguía meditando silentemente, el ala de Cetania se estiró y, posándola encima de mí y mi hermana, la dejó en el aire. Antes que procesara aquello, Lala emuló a la rapaz, dejando su brazo en la misma posición que ésta. Entonces, ambas bajaron sus extremidades al mismo tiempo, rodeándonos con éstas y, para mi enorme satisfacción uniéndonos en un enorme abrazo cuádruple. Recibiendo un beso por parte de mis mujeres, cerramos los ojos y procedimos a tener los más dulces y hermosos sueños que pudiéramos concebir, mientras las estrellas continuaban titilando en el cielo.

Y que nunca cesarían de brillar para nosotras.

– "¿ _A chuisle_?" – Habló Lala de repente.

– "¿Sí, _Spatzi_?"

– "Pronto será luna llena…"

Bueno, ¿quién dijo que era fácil ser una Arachne?

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¿Qué se puede decir cuando alcanzas la meta del millón? ¿Qué más puede un simple escritor aficionado sobre haber plasmado tal cantidad de tinta virtual en igualmente digitales páginas?

Nada, sólo agradecer a todos los lectores que con su enorme apoyo me motivaron a alcanzar tan encomiable hito.

Y es que, no hay nada que no haya dicho ya. Han sido dos años de construir, pulir y cuidar esta historia; y el final aún no se observa en el horizonte. Este proyecto nació como un simple pasatiempo pasajero, algo que quizás sería visto por unos cuantos y entonces regresaría a la oscuridad de la Internet. Pero gracias a mis compañeros, a mis seguidores, a todos aquellos a los que mi singular creación les ha llamado la atención, lo que comenzó como una efímera fruslería, se convirtió en mi trabajo más exitoso. Todo se lo debo a ustedes, y siempre, siempre, les agradeceré tan loable magnanimidad.

Ese millón de palabras, ese millón de estrellas luminosas, son ustedes, pues su apoyo es más resplandeciente que mil galaxias.

Pero, dejándonos de melosas metáforas y agradecidos aforismos, este fue uno de los episodios en los que más puse mi empeño para desarrollar a mis cuatro personajes principales, junto a las veteranas de MON, que son parte importante de las primeras.

Doppel fue la más sencilla, pues tanto el lore de Lovecraft y la cultura del Antiguo Egipto son cosas que conozco, especialmente la última, y sólo debía dejar fluir mi imaginación, además de apegarme a los respectivos cánones, tanto del universo de MonMusu, el de Lovecraft, y el histórico.

De la misma manera, Kuroko siempre se me figuró como alguien mitad americana, lo cual estoy seguro fue intencional por parte de Okayado. Su padre posee el mismo nombre del aventurero protagonista de uno de sus primeros trabajos, El Reporte de las Chicas Monstruo. El abandono paternal, como mencionó Aria, fue uno de los catalizadores que moldearían la personalidad de la agente a futuro. Dado que Smith no desearía verse sola, la gran amistad que tiene con su equipo sería parte primordial para combatir sus temores personales. Y el nombre de su madre, Yuu, está basado en Yuu Kobayashi, la actriz que le da voz en el anime.

Y dado que la cambiaformas está relacionada en más de una forma con Smith, el pasado de la coordinadora se combina con el de la doppelgänger para un combo doble.

Manako y Tio siendo casi hermanas es algo que hasta considero canónico, pues ambas comparten muchos aspectos en común, como ser las más educadas, tranquilas y tiernas de su peculiar escuadrón. Okayado no es ajeno a juntar personajes de similares características (Como el dúo Papi-Suu, siendo las más infantiles; o Miia-Mero, siendo las excéntricas chicas sin piernas del hogar Kurusu), así que tal posibilidad es bastante plausible. Incluso me aseguré de que las regiones donde habitaban estuvieran relacionadas de alguna manera; en este caso, las leyendas derivadas de sus especies. Los onis y los cíclopes son comunes en el folklore nipón, después de todo.

Zoe revelando ser americana no es una invención mía; Okayado ha expresado que la pelirroja estuvo fuertemente inspirada en las representaciones del país de la libertad. No confirmó que la teniente fuera precisamente una yankee, pero no me sorprendería que así fuera. Y tomando en cuenta que Bina carga con una placa militar en su cuello que indica muy posiblemente la fecha de su resurrección, asumir que la heterocromática es actualmente muchísimo más vieja de lo que luce no es nada descabellado. Y, hey, así ganamos una MILF más, ¿no es genial?

Pasando a nuestro cuarteto principal, lo primordial aquí fue hacerlas convivir y mostrarse más sinceras las unas a las otras. Pudimos ver la dicotomía doble entre Lala y Cetania; donde la educada y culta dullahan esconde un muy pervertido interior. Y de manera inversa, la usualmente bulliciosa y despreocupada pajarita nos mostró que sus fantasías son más románticas de lo que podríamos pensar. Y sí, esas dos han progresado bastante desde que eran némesis mutuas. ¿Qué les depara en el futuro? Pues deberán seguir leyendo esta historia para saber~

Mientras tanto, Dyne, ya encontrándose en medio de buenas compañeras y una familia que la valora, puede exhibir su lado más vulnerable, sociable, e incluso tierno, como el juego de arrojarse agua con su hermana. Aria siempre ha sido la contraparte de su consanguínea, siendo la idealista y torpe que contrasta el realismo y eficacia de la empusa, pero que juntas funcionan perfectamente. Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para unirlas más, denotando que comparten algo más que el código genético paterno.

Y, bueno, finalizar con algo que englobe lo que ha sido esta historia desde el principio, cortesía del grupo más irreverente: amistad, familia, humor y, el ingrediente principal y más importante, yuri y más yuri. Después de todo, ¿dónde más leerían sobre una araña, sus dos novias y su hermana, durmiendo con solamente los astros estelares como cobija? Sí, ya sé que existen esa clase de historias, y más explícitas, pero hay niños viendo, así que no podemos hablar de ello ahora.

En todo caso, ya para terminar, quiero agradecer, además de mis lectores, a mis amigos de **_Los Extraditables_** , quienes han sido un bastión moral para este loco fanático de las arachnes y la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Agradezco a **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , por ser mi primer seguidor, y también el más longevo. Gracias a él, Dyne obtuvo su segundo nombre, además de otras ideas que él me ha sugerido. Y es que entre locos nos entendemos.

También **Onix Star** merece mención, quién es uno de mis compañeros más queridos por ser bastante honesto en nuestras charlas, y ayudarnos mutuamente a mejorar nuestros escritos. Es quizás con quien más he compartido este universo, y sus personajes son los más recurrentes en la historia. Pero, hey, ¿quién puede resistirse al poder de Amanda, la tierna minotauro?

 **Alther** me ha proveído de buenos momentos al autorizarme el uso de sus creaciones, que van desde pequeños momentos con una arachne saltarina, hasta cosas que verán más adelante. Un científico loco siempre ayuda para conseguir material e trabajo interesante.

El compañero **Arconte** ha sido uno de mis seguidores más fieles; tanto que me siento como la mantis al creer que no merezco a un aliado tan bondadoso. No me da pena decir que él es como un hermano menor que me pide y sigue consejo, y le agradezco la confianza; sólo desearía que yo fuera un mejor ejemplo para el chico. Además, fue su influencia lo que nos trajo momentos tan memorables como la nidhögg, así que el crédito de ello también le pertenece.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, el compañero **JB-Defalt** , a quien conocemos dentro del grupo como **Russ** , tal vez el amigo que siempre me hizo falta, pero que no conocí sino hasta hace poco. Y a pesar de que nuestra amistad es la más reciente, ha demostrado que es bastante sólida, a pesar de nuestras (nada escasas) reyertas. Gracia a él y sus dotes del dibujo, ahora podemos estrenar portada nuevecita. Y como sé que es un crimen no mostrarla en toda su gloria, aquí tienen la dirección para poder admirar tan hermoso retrato con mayor calidad. Sólo reemplacen el [PUNTO] por el símbolo actual y listo.

tinyurl [PUNTO] com/ariaportada

Habiendo dicho todo esto, sólo me queda recordarles que su opinión siempre será bienvenida, y que espero que mis creaciones continúen entreteniéndolos. ¿Cuánto falta? No lo sé aún. ¿Acaso llegaremos a los dos millones? El cielo es el límite. ¿Tendremos más yuri? Siempre, chiquitines, siempre.

Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y nos vemos a la próxima. _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	69. No es fácil recibir obsequios

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, herr Flake ist hier!_

Un episodio cortito para que disfruten. Un paso cada vez más cerca del episodio número setenta, uno de muchos más por recorrer. ¡Disfruten!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena les recuerda que su departamento de armamento nuclear está en oferta! ¡Misiles balísticos intercontinentales a 80% de descuento!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 69**

* * *

Cómo odio el frío.

Sparassus posee una dicotómica dualidad de climas bastante inusual para ser una isla en medio del Pacífico, pero sería irónico que una araña parlante gigante comentara sobre la singularidad de tal fenómeno. El rango atmosférico va desde el tropical en la costa; el templado en el centro; una zona semi-desértica en la región de Isopeda; hasta las gélidas nieves del territorio norte, donde las cadenas montañosas probaron ser intensos campos de batalla durante la guerra contra la empusas.

Mi aldea natal, Weidmann, pertenecía al clima playero, así que el calor de los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año me acostumbró al sudor, a disfrutar de las golosinas congeladas y al sol en la piel. Mi genética liminal evitó que mi dermis adquiriera un tono tostado. En todo caso, el clima frío de Japón, especialmente en épocas decembrinas, me hacía disfrutar más del amoroso abrazo de mis amadas Lala y Cetania a mi lado; mientras que mi hermana reposaba tranquilamente encima de mí. No podía haber manera en la vida más satisfactoria de despertarse.

– "¡Aaahh! ¡Ayuda!"

Excepto por eso.

– "Ugh, ¿tan rápido amaneció?" – Cuestioné al abrir mis seis ojos luego de oír la voz de Yuzu gritar. – "Cinco minutitos m-¡Waahh!"

– "¿ _A chuisle_?" – La dullahan fue la siguiente en levantarse. – "¿Qué suce-¡Aahh!"

– "Ush, ¿por qué tanto alboroto, flaca?" – Fue el turno de la arpía, tallándose los ojos. – "¿Te picó la guadaña de esta enan-¡ _Holy fuck_!"

– "¡Con un demonio, déjenme dormir, escandalosas!" – Vociferó Dyne, estampando su puño en mí para levantarse. Ahí se pausó. – "¡¿Pero qué carajos?!"

Nadie se espera a que, tan pronto el resplandor de Helios nos retira de los aposentos de Morfeo, lo primero que se contemple sea un albugíneo y peligrosamente ardiente chorro de agua explotando como un géiser a través del suelo de madera, perforando el techo y salpicando todo alrededor en el proceso. Nosotras cuatro ignorábamos qué demonios estaba sucediendo, pero no íbamos a averiguarlo mientras el torrente amenazaba con hervirnos conforme la potencia de aquella salvaje fuente continuaba aumentado su grosor, atravesando todo a su paso.

– "¡Se acaba el mundo, y nosotras en bolas! ¡Lindas, hermana, síganme!" – Exclamé, incorporándome de inmediato. – "¡Hay que salir lo más pronto de…!"

Pero ellas ya se habían adelantado.

– "Aquí…"

Que no digan que no piensan rápido.

Sin dilación, me apresuré a tomar mis pertenencias y correr a la mayor celeridad que mis ocho extremidades me permitían. Mientras recorría los pasillos de la posada y alcanzaba a las demás, huyendo tan frenéticamente como yo, podía escuchar la horrísona cacofonía del mortal chorro destruyendo la estructura del edificio; tan terrorífica como si las puertas del Tártaro se hubieran abierto para liberar a Cronos y el resto de la estirpe pre-Olímpica, trayendo consigo la segunda Titanomaquia. Me gustaría hacer alusiones al Ragnarök, pero no quería hacer aquel momento todavía peor al remembrar a la nidhögg.

MON, junto a las kitsunes y el resto de las empleadas, también se habían disparado en una maratón por alcanzar la salida. La aurora apenas comenzaba a acariciar el firmamento con sus rosáceos dedos, por lo que nos valíamos de la poca iluminación de una diminuta lámpara en manos de Satsuki, la zorrita de pelo púrpura, para guiarnos. No es que hubiera mucho camino hasta el exterior, pero en esa súbita descarga de adrenalina, el universo parece haberse encontrado con una onda gravitacional de suficiente magnitud para dilatar el paso del tiempo. Y además, quería evitar quedar aplastada por aquella estampida de liminales corriendo en la misma dirección.

Me sucedió en el jardín de niños, y no quiero revivir el trauma.

Finalmente alcanzamos cruzar la salida, destruyéndola en el proceso bajo nuestro tren extraespecie; aunque dudara que la dueña nos culpara por daños a la propiedad. Asegurándonos de que todas ya estaban afuera y a salvo, contemplamos estupefactas cómo un enorme géiser, habiéndose abierto paso por toda la estructura, se alzaba imponente encima del tercer piso, coronando el hotel como un ominoso obelisco líquido. Raudamente se le unieron un par de pilares de agua más, de menores dimensiones, pero con la misma fuerza destructiva.

– "¿Están todas bien?" – Nos preguntó Smith. – "¿Necesitan ayuda médica?"

– "Descuide, _Hauptmann_ , estamos completas." – Respondí, sosegando mi hiperventilación.

– "¿Qué hay de ustedes?" – La capitana se dirigió a las empleadas. – "¿Todo bien?"

– "Además del susto, nos hallamos perfectamente." – Replicó Satsuki, contemplando al resto de sus compañeras. – "Practicar los simulacros realmente ayudó."

– "¿Qué demonios sucedió, Capi?" – Cuestionó Zoe, vestida apenas en su ropa interior. – "¿Por qué de repente todo se transformó en una película de Michael Bay?"

– "Explosión geotérmica." – Contestó la coordinadora, cruzada de brazos. – "Estas aguas termales, como todas alrededor, fueron creadas a partir de una corriente subterránea calentada por la actividad volcánica del Monte Fuji. Tomando en cuenta que el volcán aún está activo, la temperatura se elevó lo suficiente para provocar tan estruendoso despertar."

– "Y pensar que Nadeshiko me advirtió que esto podría suceder."

Aquello fue proferido por Nao Shima, la dueña de la posada, mientras se bajaba de su motoneta y caminaba hacia nuestro grupo.

– "¡ _Okami_!" – Exclamó Satsuki, ofreciendo una reverencia, imitada por el resto de sus empleadas. – "¡Ah, lamentamos profundamente lo que ha acontecido! ¡Todo sucedió tan de repente y nosotras…!"

– "Tranquila, que no es que fuera culpa de alguien." – Le calmó su jefa. – "¿Se encuentran todas bien?"

– "Afortunadamente, Shima-san." – Le contestó Kuroko. – "¿Decía usted?"

– "Mi esposa me previno de que un inadvertido aumento en la actividad geotermal podría desencadenar el inquietante espectáculo que atestiguan ahora." – Suspiró la mujer de añil cabellera. – "Originalmente esta sería una simple posada con vista al lago, pero un pequeño sismo ocurrido hace tres meses reveló las aguas subterráneas. Sin dilación, me apresuré a anexarlas, aunque ahora veo que fue una decisión demasiado temprana."

– "Uhm, hace un mes sentí una especie de temblor mientras estaba en la posada Kurusu." – Comenté. – "No le tomé importancia, siendo común la actividad telúrica en Japón, pero creo que el movimiento agitó lo suficiente el subsuelo, acrecentando la temperatura lentamente y resultando en esto."

– "Es la teoría más factible." – Asintió Smith. – "Aún así, el cambio debió ser al menos perceptible conforme el sustrato iba cediendo a la presión. ¿No notaron alguna anomalía?"

– "Percibimos una elevación en el agua, pero entre el clima invernal y la naturaleza de las aguas termales, no imaginamos que se estuviera cocinando tal hervidero." – Disintió la señora Shima con la cabeza. – "El cambio debió ser bastante gradual, pasando inadvertido."

– "Actualmente, nuestra habitación se sentía inusualmente calurosa la noche anterior." – Dijo Manako. – "Tio-san y yo tuvimos qué dormir con la puerta exterior abierta debido al bochorno."

– "Creí que había sido la única." – Afirmó Zombina. – "Pensé que había bebido demasiado."

– "Ya somos tres. Quién creería que terminaría así." – Agregó Cetania. – "¿Usted no lo sintió, _Chief_?"

– "Me dormí temprano, y atribuí la extraña temperatura al exceso de alcohol." – Replicó la capitana. – "Doppel no siente nada cuando está reposando en su forma original."

– "¿Qué haremos ahora, _Okami_?" – Le preguntó Bjørg, la kraken, a su jefa. – "¿Se acabó el sueño?"

– "¿Bromeas, calamar? ¡Observa el tamaño de ese géiser!" – Respondió Nao, sus ojos brillando. – "¡Ahora es un mega-onsen, el más grande de toda la prefectura! ¡Imagina cuántas personas pueden caber, y que pagarán por asistir! ¡Seremos millonarias, niñas, millonarias!"

Y se irán a la quiebra con tantas demandas por quemaduras…

– "Shima-san, no soy una geóloga experta, pero me parece que este sitio es demasiado peligroso como para continuar un proyecto de edificación." – Aseguró la coordinadora, ajustándose sus gafas oscuras. ¿De dónde las sacó? – "Incluso si la actividad termal disminuye, desconocemos el riesgo latente que implica para cualquiera el residir bajo una inestable tetera volcánica. Sin contar que también sería bastante irresponsable e ileg…"

– "Dos noches con todo incluido por sólo 60,000 yenes." – Se apresuró a ofertar la dueña. – "Sólo para usted y su equipo."

– "30,000 y doble ración de sake."

– "50,000 y permiso para tomar dentro del onsen."

– "35,000."

– "45,000 y todo lo anterior."

– "40,000, todo lo anterior y no uso la grabación para denunciarla ante las autoridades."

– "…"

– "…"

– "Hecho."

– "Y, entonces…" – Kuroko rodeó el cuello de Nao con un brazo, ofreciendo su mano libre. – "¿Cuándo dice que será la reinauguración?"

Ignoro qué es lo más escalofriante: si la ominosa manera de chantajear de una supuesta representante de la ley, o el hecho de que ésta esté dispuesta a arriesgarse a convertirse en estofado con tal de ahorrarse unos cuantos morlacos. Luego de que la capitana determinara los estatutos de su extorsi-Digo, su amistoso acuerdo, y dado que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, llegó el momento de que nosotras regresáramos. Por su parte, la _okami_ Shima había informado a las autoridades para que se encargaran de determinar las acciones a tomar; no sin antes haber contactado a sus inversionistas para proponerles su lucrativo plan de expansión, claro. Las termales no son tan calientes como la avaricia.

– "Bien, niñas, espero hayan disfrutado de la visita." – Dijo Smith, encaminándose a los transportes. – "Aparte de tan candente despertador líquido, considero que fue una agradable experiencia, ¿no piensan lo mismo?"

– "Bastante, Jefita." – Sonrió Tionishia, detrás de ella. – "Aunque me siento mal por la señora Nao y sus compañeras."

– "Tranquila, que todo está cubierto por el seguro. Sí, incluso las fallas geológicas." – Comentó la pelinegra. – "Ojalá los cuarteles contaran con uno, pero ya saben que nuestro bienestar es secundario para los altos mandos. En fin, partamos de una vez."

– "Hey, _Chief_." – Habló la rapaz. – "¿Qué hay con la pijama de serpiente que lleva puesta?"

– "Esos cupones del cereal de _Kemono Cuatas_ no se iban a cambiar solos, Amatista. Y no es cualquier ofidia, sino una tsuchinoko." – Le respondió la coordinadora. – "¿Y por qué ustedes no llevan nada encima, degeneradas? La exhibición pública es delito."

– " _Hauptmann_ , un condenado géiser de agua hirviendo atravesó nuestra habitación; tenemos suerte de todavía conservar la epidermis." – Le contesté. – "¿Y no se mordió la lengua, Kuroko Corleone?"

– "Oigan, un momento." – Habló de repente Satuski, mirando alrededor. – "¿Dónde se metió esa inútil de Yuzu?"

– "¡Echen paja!"

Todas alzamos la vista para encontrarnos con la fuente de aquellas palabras, atisbando a una pequeña kitsune de rubia cabellera que se hallaba en trayectoria de emular el impacto del asteroide que catalizara la extinción del Cretácico. Reaccionando con mis reflejos de cazadora, me apresuré a colocarme debajo de la descendente zorrita y, para suerte de la canina, logré atraparla sana y salva entre mis brazos. Afortunadamente mi falta de guantes no resultó en alguna cortadura. Gentilmente deposité en el suelo a Yuzu, completamente empapada.

– "Por la gran Inari, muchísimas gracias, señorita arachne." – Reverenció la kitsune. – "Me salvó la vida."

– "Sólo hago mi trabajo, amiga." – Le sonreí. – "¿Cómo es que te volviste astronauta improvisada?"

– "Pues, me encontraba reposando plácidamente en mi cuarto, ¡cuando de repente un chorro de agua aparece de la nada, explotando como un volcán!" – Relató la rubia. Conozco esa historia. – "Intenté huir de ahí, y despertar a Satsu-chan, que dormía como un lirón…"

– "¡Hey!" – Protestó la kitsune de pelo púrpura.

– "¡Pero entonces me vi rodeada por otro géiser, arrinconándome en una esquina! Permanecí atrapada por un momento cuando la presión pareció disminuir, dándome tiempo de escapar." – Prosiguió. – "Me les uní a las demás en la carrera hacia la salida, pero me sorprendió otro chorro, y luego otros más, esta vez atrapándome en un círculo de vapor ardiente."

– "Bien, eso explica que creyera que estuvieras con el resto del grupo." – Dilucidó Satsuki. – "Aunque no el cómo terminaste en el aire."

– "Encontré un pequeño espacio entre las vaporosas expulsiones, y el único camino era el cuarto de limpieza." – Continuó la empleada. – "Ya adentro, el suelo parecía seguirme como una serpiente, rompiéndose y delineando el paso, dejando escapar más agua. Asustada, tomé una tina de madera para lavar ropa y la usé como escudo al momento que un gigantesco géiser me elevó a varios metros. Y así acabé aquí."

– "Bueno, sí que eres afortunada que la tina te protegiera de la temperatura, zorrita." – Ahí, alcé el pulgar y sonreí ufanamente. – "Y también contaste con la magnífica suerte de que esta fastuosa alemana estuviera ahí para rescatarte heroicamente. No lo olvides, pequeña: MOE siempre estará ahí para proteger al inocente."

Y entonces, la tina me cayó encima.

Bueno, tomé el golpe por la zorrita; que no digan que soy una mentirosa. Luego de recuperarme de tremendo porrazo, nos despedimos de las chicas del onsen y, abordando nuestros transportes blindados, emprendimos el regreso a casa. A poco tiempo de retirarnos, un convoy de policías, bomberos, ambulancias y los latosos reporteros se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección nuestra. Por suerte ellos estaban más interesados en el espectáculo acuático que aún se distinguía en el horizonte, pasándonos de largo. Nosotras, aún vistiéndonos en la parte trasera, nos agachamos para evitar ser vistas, levantándonos una vez los perdimos.

– "Quizás suene pretencioso de mi parte, pero creo que puedo darme una idea de lo que deben vivir día a día." – Opinó Lala, colocándose su ropa interior. – "Aunque sea sólo una fracción bastante diminuta."

– "¿Casi morir por calor excesivo?" – Preguntó la halcón, abrochándose el sostén.

– "Hablo de que esto pudo ser lo más cercano a ver la paz reinante interrumpida por un insospechado cataclismo, experimentando la incertidumbre y la adrenalina recorrerles las venas." – Aclaró la dullahan. – "Pero manteniendo profesionalmente la calma para actuar correctamente ante el desastre. Te felicito por reaccionar apropiadamente al evitar que la vulpina se lastimara, _A chuisle_."

– " _Danke_ , _Spatzi_ , pero como dije, es nuestro deber." – Le sonreí, señalando mi cabeza. – "Y justifica el chichón."

– " _Potato_ será más torpe que un renacuajo en tierra, pero al menos cumple su trabajo cuando debe." – Dijo Alexandra, abrochando su camisa. – "Ojalá su cerebro hiciera lo mismo, pero no estamos para milagros ahora."

– "¿Te sientes bien, _Pepper_?" – Le cuestionó la falconiforme, arreglándose el cabello. – "Difícilmente elogias a esta flacucha. ¿Aún sigues bajo el influjo del alcohol?"

– "Ale ya abandonó su polar imperio para mostrarnos a la verdadera grillita debajo del témpano." – Intenté rodear a la mantis con mi brazo, pero ella me dio un pellizco en el costado. – "¡Ay! ¿Lo ves? Como buenas hermanitas. Antes hubiera sido un golp-¡Auch!"

– "Servido, hermana." – Declaró la italiana, habiéndome regalado uno en la cabeza. Y luego otro, seguido. – "Éste es por no dejarme dormir a gusto. Ni mi escopeta me deja tan sorda como tus ronquidos."

– "Por eso no escuchamos el géiser hasta que era un pilar de piso a techo." – Bromeó la castaña. – "Pero en serio, mira que aceptar pasar la noche con la reina de las lesbianas y sus dos lacayas; es algo que no esperé ver de ti, _Pepper_. ¿Segura que no es una broma elaborada de Doppel?"

– "Creo que Dyne simplemente encontró la tranquilidad en las aliadas y la familia que, me atrevo a suponer, anhelaba desde hace mucho." – Opinó la irlandesa, sonriéndole. – "¿Es mi conjetura acertada, compañera?"

– "Y que estaba algo ebria." – Acotó la ligeramente ruborizada mediterránea, acomodándose en su asiento. – "Ahora, si me disculpan, intentaré recuperar el reposo perdido. Despiértenme al llegar."

– "Sintonicen la próxima semana para otro episodio de grillita en negación." – Rió la americana. – "Deberíamos repetir esto algún día, ¿no lo creen?"

– "Ciertamente; es para experimentarse cuantas veces sea posible." – Asentí. – "Sólo asegurémonos que no estemos en peligro mortal la próxima vez."

– "¿Debido a la amenaza geotérmica?" – Preguntó la peliblanca. – "¿O porque el verde resplandor del papel moneda es capaz de cegar a los encargados del lugar lo suficiente como para omitir informarnos de tales riesgos?"

– "Especialmente lo segundo, linda." – Confirmé. – "De todas formas eso no importa ahora, se supone que vamos a ir a la… ¡ah, cierto!"

Aún debíamos tratar con Smith el asunto de Sanae y su futura bebé. Me acerqué a Zombina, quien se encontraba concentrada en la carretera y tarareando la canción que sonaba en sus auriculares.

– "Zoe." – Toqué su hombro. – "Zoe, ¿me oyes?"

– " _Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fu_ -¿Eh?" – Se removió el aparato. – "¿Qué sucede, _Potato_?"

– "Perdona la interrupción, ¿pero puedes comunicarme con la jefa? Le tengo una proposición."

– "Dudo que te venda su pijama, casi se gana una diabetes por tanto cereal consumido." – Bromeó la pelirroja. – "Hablando en serio, ¿qué planeas?"

– "Sólo sugerirle un buen lugar para desayunar."

– "Déjame adivinar: ¿ _American Food_?" – Acertó la occisa. – "¿Le pedirás un aumento mientras degusta la comida preparada por tu casero? Qué diabólica."

– "Quizás." – Encogí los hombros. – "Pero el objetivo está más allá de promocionar la habilidad culinaria de _Herr Kommandant_. Anda, pásame el comunicador."

– "¿No sería mejor esperar a que las dejemos en su casa?"

– "Ahora que se encuentra de buen humor después de su (éticamente reprochable) trato con la dueña del onsen, considero que es el momento apropiado." – Le guiñé. – "Soy diabólica, ¿recuerdas?"

– "Es tu pellejo, araña." – Me pasó el walkie-talkie. – "Pero adelante, que en lugar de resaca me levanté con hambre de dinosaurio. ¿Crees que sirvan hamburguesas de wapití?"

– "Con suerte habrá de gato callejero con pulgas extra." – Bromeé, oprimiendo el botón de la radio. – " _Hauptmann_ , soy Jaëgersturm, ¿me recibe?"

– " _Tuvimos un sirenito, justo al año de cas_ -¿Qué?" – La capitana se pausó, oyéndola tomar el comunicador. – "¡ _Simijo_ , araña, no me interrumpas cuando ando inspirada! ¿Qué quieres?"

– "Déjeme hacerle una oferta que no podrá rehusar."

– "Lo siento, Jaëgersturm, esas pijamas eran de edición limitada, existencias agotadas." – Respondió la coordinadora. – "Y estás demasiado fea para arruinar tan fastuoso atavío."

– "¡Jefita, el gatito, el gatito!" – Escuché a Tio advertirle. – "¡Ay, no, pobrecito!"

– "Rayos, la cola sólo vale treinta puntos." – Refunfuñó Kuroko. – "Como sea, desembucha rápido, patas largas, que arruinas mi puntería al volante."

Ignoro si fue Smith quien influenció a Zoe, o viceversa.

Por suerte la primera parte de mi plan actualmente fue exitosa, convenciendo a nuestra superior de llenar nuestros estómagos en el _American Food_. Sin ninguna novedad el resto del viaje, llegamos hasta nuestro destino, entrando al restaurante. Era un lugar bastante minucioso en su decoración, dividido en cuatro áreas representantes de cada país del continente americano, desde el sur de Argentina hasta el norte de Canadá, aunque éste último se encontraba en reparaciones por un pequeño incendio controlado, según la nekomata que nos guió hasta una enorme mesa en la sección estadounidense.

Desgraciadamente la segunda mitad de mi estrategia parecía peligrar al descubrir que Kimihito no había laborado ese día. Tique se hallaba de buenas, sin embargo, y aunque carecían del toque especial de Kurusu, los platillos servidos no mermaron el buen humor de la coordinadora que, al igual que nosotras, comenzó a devorar sus alimentos. Sin dilación, yo y las chicas le comentamos sobre el asunto de la lámpades y su embarazo a la agente, logrando que su semblante despreocupado se tornara serio. Dejando su sándwich de chow-mein a medio comer, la pelinegra caviló mientras Lala le daba los últimos detalles.

– "Ciertamente es un caso interesante, y coloca a nuestro amigo Kenta en una posición difícil." – Opinó Smith, retirándose los lentes de sol. – "No por el hecho de haber embarazado a una liminal, o lo de su poligamia, sino por el asunto de que un defensor de la ley terminara quebrando uno de los estatutos primordiales del Acta."

– "Delitos policiacos, entendemos la ironía máxima." – Suspiró la dullahan. – "Pero ignorando el hecho de tan inusual falta, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ellos, agente?"

– "¿Quién era el coordinador de tu amiga Paromia, Lala?"

– "Un tal agente Will."

– "Carroll..." – Masculló Doppel.

– " _Simijo…_ " – Gruñó Kuroko.

– "¿Persona poco grata, _Hauptmann_?" – Pregunté.

– "Un bastardo que conozco desde que estábamos en la academia de entrenamiento. Sólo nos vemos en las reuniones de la ANP, y únicamente porque no puedo evitarlo." – Espetó la capitana. – "¿Creen que soy una bruja tacaña, insensible y extorsionadora? Carroll me hace ver como una monja."

– "El maldito incluso estuvo en contra de formar MON." – Injirió Zombina. – "Está en esto por el dinero y el poder, no porque crea en el Programa o el Acta. Ni siquiera soporta a los liminales, el muy mezquino."

– "No me gusta hablar mal de nadie que no sea un criminal, pero una puede sentir la tácita hostilidad que irradia en nuestra presencia." – Añadió Manako. – "Tampoco es que sea delito, pero es bastante incómodo."

– " _Fuck_ ; ¿entonces estamos en desventaja, _Chief_?" – Cuestionó la rapaz.

– "Al contrario, con mejor oportunidad no podríamos contar." – Sonrió la aludida. – "Ese pelagatos estaría más que dispuesto a deshacerse de un huésped más bajo su tutela. Sólo debemos lograr que firme la transferencia de coordinador y listo."

– "El problema sería que él acepte." – Arguyó Tionishia. – "Posiblemente desee saber la razón de su interés en la familia de Sanae-san."

– "Sería arriesgado revelarle sobre el embarazo de Paromia-san." – Opinó la cíclope. – "Recuerde que él denunció el pequeño romance entre Kiyome y su casero."

– "Podríamos dejarlo simplemente fuera de servicio." – Dijo Doppel, partiendo su pierna de pollo. – "Temporalmente, claro. No sería la primera vez."

– "Hagámoslo por las buenas esta vez, Dop." – Smith desestimó con la mano. – "Pero mantengámoslo como plan B, ¿vale? Aún tengo el hacha."

Tengo curiosidad de preguntar, pero tengo más miedo de enterarme. Piensa en cosas bonitas, Aria, ve a tu lugar feliz…

– "O simplemente podríamos cambiarlos de casa." – Sugirió Zombina, con una papita frita en la boca. – "El papeleo es una monserga para cualquier agente, y ese flojonazo estaría feliz de relegarnos la responsabilidad. Le decimos que deseamos hacernos cargo porque obtendríamos más puntos con el superintendente o algo así, y listo."

– "Y de todas maneras necesitarán una vivienda con espacio para la bebé." – Asintió Kuroko. – "Excelente sugerencia, Zoe."

– "Aún te funciona la sesera, cerebro agusanado." – Comentó la cambiaformas. – "Ahora el asunto está en encontrarle vivienda nueva a nuestro trío. Viven y laboran en Tokio, ¿no? La mayoría de los lugares disponibles son apartamentos individuales, y no podemos acondicionarlos."

– "No podemos usar las casas de seguridad de la policía como refugio temporal porque no están en peligro." – Acotó la pelirroja. – "Y dado que es un hogar huésped, por ley debe ser una residencia fija."

– " _Hauptmann_ , la hermana de Roberto trabaja en bienes raíces." – Hablé yo. – "Tal vez sea posible hallar un buen hogar."

– "Aunque tuvieran una residencia ya lista y en venta, dudo que puedan adquirirla lo suficientemente pronto." – Afirmó la aludida. – "Necesitamos que el cambio sea rápido para deshacernos del maldito de Will lo antes posible. Tampoco podemos alojarlos en alguno de sus hogares, a menos que sean sus parientes."

– "Entonces, ¿qué tal la casa que pertenecía al padre de Kenta?" – Ofrecí. – "Tienen una en… en…"

– "En Gunma, cerca del Monte Akagi." – Completó Alexandra. – "Una casa de campo, propiedad privada alejada de la urbe."

– "Desconocemos las dimensiones, e incluso si aún esté bajo su posesión, pero debería ser suficiente para que vivan tranquilos mientras consiguen un mejor techo." – Añadió Cetania. – "Quedarían como a dos horas de camino hacia su trabajo, pero dudo que la distancia les sea un problema."

– "Me parece que ya tenemos nuestra respuesta entonces, chicas." – Asintió la capitana. – "Tan pronto terminemos de comer, empezaremos con los arreglos."

– "Agente Smith…" – Lala se incorporó para ofrecerle la mano. – " _Go raibh míle maith agat_. De parte de todas nosotras."

– "Sólo hago mi traba-¡Ah!"

– "De verdad, gracias por todo." – La peliblanca la había jalado para darle un abrazo. – "Es en verdad una heroína."

– "Agradézcanse a ustedes y siéntanse orgullosas por ayudar a que una nueva familia tenga la oportunidad de formarse." – Sonrió Smith, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. – "Haremos todo lo posible para que ellos obtengan la felicidad que merecen, lo prometo."

– " _Danke schön, Hauptmann._ " – Le sonreí, dándome un golpe en el pecho. – " _Honorem et Gloriam._ "

– " _Honorem et Gloriam._ " – Repitió el resto al unísono.

– "Alábenme cuando hayamos confirmado que nuestro plan tuvo éxito, por mucho que merezca la zalamería." – Replicó la coordinadora, siempre tan modesta. – "Me gustaría tratarlo ahora mismo, pero debemos preparar terreno primero. Aunque en lo personal creo que el resultado será positivo; muchos de nosotros en la ANP y el gobierno mismo estamos a favor de la unión definitiva entre especies, pero la burocracia prefiere hacer maromas antes de que veamos el cambio que deseamos."

– "Nada ha cambiado en cinco mil años." – Comentó Doppel. – "Ni siquiera el omnipotente faraón era capaz de lograr que sus torpes sacerdotes aprobaran sus dictámenes. Lo afirmo y repito: la política no funciona."

– "En todo caso, tranquilícense, pondremos todo nuestro empeño en esto, y nuestros superiores también." – Nos aseguró Kuroko. – "Ahora, ¿qué tal si terminamos de hincarle el diente a estos manjares antes de que se enfríen?"

Asintiendo y con la moral en alto, continuamos con nuestro desayuno. Miré a mis novias y, después de intercambiar unas silentes miradas, sonreímos. Habíamos sacrificado nuestra pequeña escapada en la casita de campo, pero a cambio de ello, pavimentamos el camino para que un hombre y dos mujeres continuaran juntos en la nueva aventura que les esperaba. Acampar podemos en cualquier lado; ellos no contaban con el lujo de intercambiar moradas. ¿Qué es nuestro capricho, comparado con la seguridad de saber que una niña no deberá vivir en una familia dividida?

La capitana tenía razón, había mucho a nuestro favor, especialmente si recordamos que Papi es la hija del superintendente Kuribayashi, quien, esperábamos, no se negaría a auxiliar a una futura familia. Y dada la naturaleza de las arpías comunes, la poligamia tampoco le sería un tema incómodo, aunque seguramente se trataría con discreción. Confiando en que todo iría viento en popa, los platillos nos supieron mejor de lo esperado; no hay mejor condimento que la felicidad.

Una vez finalizadas, fuimos transportadas a nuestras moradas. Habiendo llegado, la coordinadora se excusó para pedirle una taza de café a nuestro casero, y posiblemente reprenderlo por no asistir a trabajar ese día.

– "¿En verdad no quieres quedarte, Ale?" – Le pregunté a mi hermana, mientras bajábamos del transporte.

– "Ya conviví demasiado tiempo con ustedes, _Potato_ , exceder la dosis es letal para mi cordura." – Respondió Dyne, cruzándose de brazos. – "Me he relajado lo suficiente, ahora necesito entrenar."

– "Al menos date una ligera pausa antes de saturarte los pulmones de plomo, _Pepper_." – Opinó Cetania. – "Sólo falta que quieras practicar sola en el Campo Asaka."

– "Sabemos que deseas pasar el tiempo sola, pero aún así nuestra invitación sigue abierta para ti." – Agregó Lala.

– "Les agradezco, pero quizás en otra ocasión." – Respondió Nikos, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto. – "Adiestrarse constantemente es axiomático para una guerrera."

– "Te encanta ser testaruda, hermana." – Reí tenuemente, ofreciéndole la mano. – "Cuídate entonces, Ale; nos veremos luego. Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida."

– "Lo sé." – Asintió ella. Ahí, bajó el tono de su voz. – "Cuídense también."

– "¿Eh? No te escuché, hermana."

– "¡Que no te soporto, _Potato_!" – Exclamó la empusa, sonrojada.

– "Ah, claro, también te quiero, Ale. Nos saludas a las chicas en los cuarteles." – Le sonreí. Le ofrecí mi mejilla, inflándola. – "¿Qué tal otro besito, como el de ayer?"

La mantis contestó dándome una patada en el cachete y cerrando la puerta. Por suerte estaba usando zapatos en lugar de sus botas. Qué bonita familia. Kuroko había regresado y se dirigía hacia nosotras.

– "Espero tengan todas sus vacunas, niñas, porque Cariño-kun ha contraído el virus de la influenza." – Informó la pelinegra, llevando un cubrebocas. – "Eso explica su ausencia laboral y de que todavía carezca de mi dosis recomendada de cafeína al estilo Kurusu."

– "Ah, _scheisse_ , gripe. Y ayer se veía tan sano." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "¿Y cómo se encuentra él?"

– "Centorea informa de que su estado es estable, pero se mantendrá aislado hasta que se cure, posiblemente para mañana." – Replicó la capitana, retirándose la prenda. – "Por ahora se encuentra bajo el cuidado de Suu, que es inmune y ya tiene experiencia en velarlo. Aún así, les recomiendo tomen precauciones si no desean enfermarse."

– "Lo tendremos, _Hauptmann_." – Asentí. – "Además, entre descansar y su harem, creo que _Herr Kommandant_ se repondrá más pronto que en un hospital. Si no muere en el intento, claro."

– "¿Alguna precaución adicional, coordinadora?" – Preguntó la irlandesa. – "Según los testimonios de las inquilinas, la última vez usted actuó algo… vehemente en su afán por protegerlas de los agentes patógenos."

– "Y lo usó de excusa para dejarle todo el trabajo de oficina a MON." – Añadí. – "No lo digo yo, me lo contó Zoe."

– "No seas chismosa, _Potato_." – Dijo la zombie, en el asiento del conductor. – "Pero es verdad."

– "Puede que enviar al equipo de contención biológica y poner en cuarentena a la casa entera les parezca excesivo, pero sólo me aseguré de evitar una posible pandemia." – Aseguró la mandamás, indignada. – "Incluso me tomé mi tiempo para visitarlos personalmente, sin contar que me gané una infección también en esa ocasión; muestren un poquito de agradecimiento."

– "Le dije que había reunido demasiado karma negativo, Jefa." – Comentó Manako. Smith le echó una mirada asesina. – "Y-yo me regreso."

– "Ay, pues discúlpenme por preocuparme por su bienestar, melindrosas." – Smith se cruzó de brazos, torciendo la boca. – "A la próxima que necesiten buscarle casa a la coscolina de su amiga lámpades, a ver si encuentran a otra magnánima coordinadora para que les ayude. ¡O que le importe en primer lugar!"

 _La la la la~ ¡Oh, welcome to the Japari Park!~_

La rabieta de la capitana fue interrumpida cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Al principio pensé que se trataba del celular de Lala, ya que compartían el mismo molesto tono de esa tonta serie animada; pero si la pijama que la pelinegra llevaba en la mañana es evidencia, las diabólicas _Kemono Cuatas_ han logrado expandir su malévola influencia a las esferas de Monster Ops. Sin dilación, la agente tomó el teléfono.

– "¡Con un demonio, ¿que no puede una tener un segundo en paz?!" – Smith casi rompe la pantalla para contestar. – "¡Habla Smith, escupe o te sodomizo con tu espina dorsal! ¿Eh, tan rápido? Excelente. Sí, ya veo. De acuerdo, iremos enseguida."

– "¿Quién era, _Chief_?" – Indagó la rapaz.

– "Titania, ya se siente mejor y está lista para torturarlas." – Contestó Kuroko, guardando el teléfono. – "Oh, y las armas de Sparassus finalmente llegaron y están siendo acomodadas en la armería."

– "¿De verdad? ¡ _Wunderbar_!" – Mis seis ojos brillaron intensamente. – "¿Podemos ir a darles un vistazo, _Hauptmann_?"

– "Ah, ahora sí soy su capitana y no una vituperante evasora de responsabilidades, ¿verdad?" – Retrucó ella, con las manos en la cintura. – "Pues ya que soy tan malvada como un orco salvaje, se joden, Amatistas."

– "Pero…"

– "¡Ningún pero! ¡Deben aprender a respetar a sus superiores!" – La coordinadora abrió la puerta del transporte. – "¡Eso te incluye a ti, chapulín malhumorado!"

– "¿Pero qu-¡Wah!" – Exclamó la italiana al ser lanzada hacia afuera. – "¡Jerarca, ¿qué hace?!"

– "Te dejo con tus semejantes. Que lo disfrutes." – Sentenció Smith, ocupando su lugar. – "¡Y olvídense de sus malditas vacaciones! ¡A partir de mañana regresarán a entrenar, que no les pagan por holgazanear!"

– "¡Carajo, _Potato_ , esto es tu culpa!"

– "¡No se ponga así, _Chief_! ¡Nosotras apreciamos todo lo que hace!" – Se apresuró a declarar la halcón. – "¿Quién es la agente más querida? ¡Ku-ro-ko, Ku-ro-ko!"

– "¡Ku…!" – Dije yo, alzando las manos.

– "¡Ro…!" – Fue mi turno de la falconiforme, extendiendo sus alas.

– "Cómo las odio…" – Masculló la mediterránea.

– "Eso también vale."

– "Déjense de tonterías, Amatistas. No significa no." – Aseveró la capitana. – "Cinco de la mañana. Preparen el lubricante, porque ni Jättelund ni yo tendremos piedad con sus fofos traseros."

– "Agente Smith, ¿puedo ofrecerle una taza de café?" – Injirió la segadora, haciendo una reverencia. – "Aunque mi habilidad no se compara con la de nuestro hospedador en la elaboración de su brebaje predilecto, confío en que la inigualable sapidez de la _Coffea arabica_ colombiana cumpla con sus altos estándares en cuanto a calidad."

– "…"

– "…"

– "Diez minutos, dullahan." – Ordenó la pelinegra. – "Dos de azúcar. Olvida la crema."

– " _Tuigim_." – Reverenció de nuevo la peliblanca. – "Regreso enseguida."

La peliblanca ingresó a la morada al tiempo que yo rezaba en silencio a Niké para que el plan de mi irlandesa tuviera éxito. Mientras tanto, nosotras nos mantuvimos quietecitas y calladas, con la avasalladora mirada de Kuroko (y también Dyne) sobre la pajarita y yo. Zoe intentó ajustar la radio para extinguir el incómodo silencio, pero la mandamás prefirió que la única tonada fuera el ruido urbano. Finalmente, nuestra añil salvadora regresó con una argenta bandeja, y en ésta, una jarra con el preciado líquido. Agregando el brebaje en la taza, la Abismal echó los cubitos de sacarosa y se la ofreció a nuestra jefa.

– "Chévere." – Asintió Smith luego de degustarlo. – "Casi me siento en los cafetales del Quindío. _Gura míle_ , Lala."

– "Me alegra que satisfaga su ingesta." – Sonrió la dullahan.

– "Si sigues así, podría contratarte para ser nuestra chef en la cafetería." – Rió la agente. Ahí, nos miró. – "¿Y bien? ¿Vienen a probar sus nuevos juguetes o seguirán asoleándose como lagartijas?"

– "¡Ah, claro, _Hauptmann_! ¡Enseguida!" – Reaccioné. Volteé en dirección de la segadora y le di un beso en sus azules labios. – " _Danke schön_ , _Spatzi_. _Du bist der beste_."

– "Lisonjas apreciadas, _A chuisle_ , pero innecesarias." – Me regresó el ósculo, acariciando mi barbilla. – "Sólo hago mi trabajo, que es demostrar mi aptitud en las artes culinarias."

– "Y lo haces muy bien, linda. Otro bechito pa' ti." – Adoro el sabor de sus labios. – "¿No hay problema en que te deje solita?"

– "Atiende al llamado de tu patria, _A chuisle_. Descuida." – Me dio una palmadita en el hombro. – "Yo me quedaré a ayudar en la recuperación de nuestro casero."

– "Está bien, querida. Cuídate también, no te me vayas a poner malita."

– "Ya estás bastante fea de por sí como para que te enfermes, enana." – Bromeó la americana. – "Ustedes dos son más cursis que novela latina. Vamos, flaca, o tanta melosidad te subirá el azúcar."

– "Descuida, incordio alado, que la acritud de tu exigua beldad contrarrestará cualquier exceso de dulzura." – Retrucó la irlandesa. – "Trata de no dispararte a ti misma, por mucho que lo merezcas. A mí me corresponde librar al universo de tu insoportable existencia."

– "Felicidades, _Potato_ , estas dos finalmente están coqueteando." – Injirió mi hermana, subiéndose a la parte trasera del camión. – "De prisa, que la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en flirteos."

– "Ya vamos, amargada. Uy, me agradas más ebria." – Le repliqué. Abracé a mi nativa del Éire. – "Nos vemos entonces, _Spatzi_. Y dale nuestros buenos deseos a _Herr Kommandant_."

– "Lo haré, _A chuisle_. Tendré lista la comida para cuando regreses." – Lala agitó su mano. – "Cuídense. _Ádh mór ort_."

Mostrándole un pulgar arriba a mi amada, abordamos la Dama de Hierro y nos encaminamos directo a los cuarteles. Me encontraba expectante, con mis pedipalpos repiqueteando ligeramente el suelo metálico del vehículo; las armas de mi nación no sólo me hacían sentir orgullosa de nuestra industria nacional, sino que me harían sentir como en casa, con los recuerdos agradables de haber servido a la ley. Irónico que extrañe mi patria después de haber huido de ésta, pero yo intentaba escapar de mi propio pasado, no de mi país. Mis errores jamás mermaron mi patriotismo.

– "Chicas, una duda: ¿usaremos las mismas herramientas que tenemos ahora?" – Nos preguntó Cetania, recargada en mi cuerpo. – "¿O cambiaremos de modelo?"

– "Me siento a gusto con mi Mossberg, nunca me ha fallado." – Aseguró Dyne. – "Lo mismo con mi MP5. Hacen bien su trabajo y es lo único que importa; no las cambio por nada."

– "La Mossberg está muerta." – Habló Zombina, conduciendo. – "Las únicas escopetas que nos quedan son una Remington 220F recortada, y un par de Armsel Strikers."

– " _Simijo_ …" – Masculló la italiana. – "Las de cañón basculante y las semiautomáticas no son mi tipo."

– "Descuida, hermana, seguramente habrá nuevas escopetas." – Le tranquilicé. Acaricié el pelo de la castaña. – "¿Qué hay de ti, _Süsse_? ¿Te decepcionó el rifle M4?"

– "No, más bien el condenado M203, el lanzagranadas." – Aseguró. – "Cumple bien su función, pero el sistema de alimentación es un fastidio; hay que tener cuidado de no tirar accidentalmente la granada del tubo en medio del calor de batalla. Y el alza interfiere con la del rifle, así que prácticamente tengo que calcular y rezar para que atine al blanco."

– "Ese lanzagranadas es el único en nuestra posesión, sargento. Aparte de que tienes suerte de que te permitamos usarlo fuera del ámbito militar" – Dijo Kuroko, ajustando la radio. – "Zoe, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a esta cosa? Sólo capta señal de la base aérea de Yokota."

– "Lo tiene en amplitud modulada, Capi, oprima el botón de la izquierda." – Le replicó la muerta viviente. – "Déjela ahí, esa está buena. _Twistin' the strangle grip_ , _won't give no mercy_ ~"

– "En fin, cómo te decía, arpía, a excepción de las unidades anti-motines, ninguna fuerza policiaca posee autoridad para cargar con un lanzagranadas." – Resumió la coordinadora. – "Pero como dice la araña, es muy posible que contemos con una mayor selección de arsenal. Desconozco cuál, específicamente; el pedido fue hecho por los altos mandos de la ANP y no se me ha informado del contenido."

– "Todas son armas alemanas." – Aseguré. – "Heckler & Koch, Rheinmetall; incluso algunas históricas de la guerra, como Mauser y Erma Werke. Nuestra industria es exclusivamente germana."

– "Algo que no entiendo, flaca, es que si se supone que son creadas en tu país, ¿por qué llevan los nombres de las empresas originales?" – Cuestionó la halcón. – "¿Es que tienen licencia para reproducirlas o algo así?"

– "Precisamente, _Süsse_. Poseemos contratos con tales empresas para crear copias legales." – Dilucidé. – "Simplemente me refiero a éstas por su nombres tradicionales porque son más familiares."

Y porque dudo que muchos sepan que nuestra Sparassusreich-Waffenfabrik P228 es la misma pistola que comercializa la firma SIG Sauer.

"El intercambio armamentístico alemán-sparassediano moderno data desde la formación del primer Imperio Germano, en el siglo XIX, cuando suplíamos a las tropas del Káiser." – Relaté. – "Incluso la debilitada república de Weimar, después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, nos tenía bajo su contrato. Nuestra economía florecía, así como la industria."

– "Así se logra la diplomacia verdadera: apelando a los bolsillos de los aliados." – Comentó Alexandra. – "Entonces, ¿sus fábricas son subsidiarias de tales empresas?"

– " _Nein_ , son cien por ciento nacionales. Las armas llevan los logos tanto de nuestra industria como la de ellos." – Expliqué. – "Pero nosotras nos tomamos la libertad de mejorar los diseños y usar materiales más resistentes. Por ejemplo, el cañón del rifle G36 de Heckler & Koch sufría de sobrecalentamiento en usos prolongados, así que eliminamos el desperfecto y ahora es un fusil bastante fiable."

– "Bien hecho, aunque tal trabajo no debe ser barato." – Opinó Zombina, deteniéndose en un semáforo. – "O menospreciado; mira que hallar tremendo arsenal robado en aquella fábrica. Me alegro que hayan destruido todo, sería el colmo que nos dieran con las mismas herramientas que usamos, _Potato_."

– "Son armas de calidad, al menos podemos contar con una muerte rápida." – Reí ligeramente. – "Yo sólo quiero una sustituta para la difunta Mugi. Espero los de arriba hayan encargado ametralladoras también."

– "Oh, ¿y ahora qué quiere esa maldita enana?" – Se quejó la capitana, contestando su resonante teléfono. – "Smith aquí. Sí, estamos en camino. Oh, ¿realmente? Lo sé, tú sólo espéranos. No, no la mates. Ya sé, ya sé, ya vamos. Ush, ¿por qué no hicimos un muro aquí también?"

– "¿Qué pasó ahora, _Chief_?" – Interrogó la rapaz.

– "Este día sólo sigue llenándose de sorpresas, y apenas comienza." – Suspiró la aludida, guardando su celular. – "Llegaron las demás herramientas. Sí que fue rápido esta vez, pero al menos cumplieron su palabra."

– "¿Habla de lo que discutimos en el hospital, Jerarca?" – Preguntó Nikos.

– "Quizás~" – Nos guiñó. – "Acelera, Zoe. La viejita en andadera vale el doble de puntos."

Pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo, la teniente posiblemente superó la barrera del sonido al tiempo que los neumáticos rechinaban por tatuar el asfalto con el bruno caucho (o las tripas de la ancianita, una nunca sabe). Para ese entonces ya no nos inmutábamos por la patológica falta de respeto hacia las reglas viales de nuestras superiores. Ignorábamos si eso era bueno o no, pero no íbamos a quejarnos por tal inmunidad; una aciaga preocupación menos. Con la velocidad del relámpago conjurado por Thor, llegamos hasta los cuarteles y nos introdujimos al estacionamiento techado.

– "¿Remodelaron, _Chief_?" – Preguntó la nativa de Montana mientras caminábamos a la entrada. – "Luce algo diferente desde la última vez que los vimos."

– "Afirmativo, han estado dándole más retoques a la fachada. Aún falta para terminar todo el edificio." – Respondió la coordinadora. – "Empero, esta empresa que contrataron únicamente expanden, más no se asegura de que la construcción sea sólida. Pero mientras no se nos venga encima, podremos vivir con los desperfectos."

– "En verdad no deberíamos aceptar tan mal trato, _Hauptmann_." – Argüí. – "No seremos perfectas, pero somos un pilar en la vigencia del Acta. Merecemos al menos una base decente."

– "Un paso a la vez, Jaëgersturm. Aún debemos arreglar el asunto de la lámpades." – Contestó la capitana, abriendo las puertas de cristal. – "Al menos ella no afectaría el presupuesto, por lo que tiene mayores oportunidades de ser aprobada. Lo sé, sólo en esta loca academia de policía un embarazo es más fácil de solucionar que las grietas de una pared."

– "Somos Monster Ops, Jerarca." – Remarcó mi hermana. – "Todas estamos locas."

– "Especialmente yo, por emplearlas." – Rió Kuroko. Ahí, saludó a la recepcionista. – "Buenos días, Chiasa, escuché que nuestro equipo ya está aquí."

– "Buenos días, capitana. Afirmativo, la instructora Jättelund ya se encuentra en la armería junto con éste." – Respondió la chica de castaño cabello. – "Sin embargo, me temo que también hay…"

– "Descuida, estoy enterada. No hay problema." – La agente se dirigió hacia el elevador. – "O eso espero, por eso nos apresuramos. Por cierto, ¿tienes el paquete?"

– "Claro, capitana." – Chiasa le entregó un sobre. – "Aquí tiene."

– "Gracias. Zoe, vienes con nosotras. Diamantes, dense un baño, nos espera un día ocupado."

Las demás asintieron y se retiraron. Chiasa le ofreció una reverencia a Smith y, volteándose en nuestra dirección, la recepcionista nos saludó marcialmente a mí y mis dos compañeras. Nosotras emulamos el gesto y agradecimos tácitamente con una sonrisa. Era rejuvenecedor para la moral que reconocieran nuestros esfuerzos. Nos internamos al ascensor, mientras mi abdomen temblaba ligeramente por la ansiedad de admirar el reluciente arsenal. Abriéndose las metálicas puertas del elevador, fuimos recibidas por Keiko, la pelinegra guardia de la armería, también saludándonos marcialmente. Sí, nada mejor para el alma que el aprecio a nuestra ardua labor.

– "Vaya, vaya, pero si son las tres huastecas."

Y entonces, la felicidad murió.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , _Frau_ Jättelund." – Saludé a Titania. – "Más de una sem…"

– "¡Más de una semana holgazaneando, como siempre, huevonas!" – Interrumpió la gnómida. – "Se fueron a divertir y a toquetearse a sus divinas aguas termales, pero ni siquiera se toman un minuto para saludar a su instructora. Ah, pero como vencieron a una lagartija sobrecrecida, ya sienten que no necesitan a esta chaparra gruñona, ¿verdad?"

– "Instructora, su nariz aún sigue roja." – Señaló Dyne. – "¿No debería estar reposando?"

– "¡No me digas qué hacer, saltamontes nalgas-verdes! ¡Tantos días aquí y no me has dirigido la palabra!" – Vociferó la latina. Se volteó hacia la capitana. – "¡Tú también, Kuroko! ¡Tengo que soportar las inyecciones que esa maldita negra me receta, quedarme todo el día en la cama como una jodida gallina empollando, mientras la comida no sabe a nada! ¡Y encima de todo, tengo que atender asuntos que no me corresponden! ¡No me pagas para estas cosas!"

– "Cierto." – Asintió la coordinadora. Entonces, le ofreció el sobre. – "Tu bono navideño. Doscientos mil."

– "¿Netos?"

– "Íntegros. Y de nada; prescindimos de reparar las paredes para juntarlo, ¿sabes?" – Arguyó la mandamás. – "Regresa a tu descanso, que no estoy de humor para que me contagies. ¿Tomaste la medicina de Redguard?"

– "Sí, sí. No seas jodona, Smith." – La mexicana se encaminó al elevador. – "Las cajas están allá, siguen sin abrir. Por cierto, también…"

– "Lo sé. Descansa, Jättelund; ya podrás darles de palos a estas Amatistas cuando te mejores."

– "Eso es lo que me da esperanzas para recobrarme pronto." – Sonrió maléficamente la gnómida. – "Preparen la Pomada de la Campana, novatas, que les haré más grande el hoyo. ¡Achú!"

Me quejaría de la sodomita obsesión en las amenazantes metáforas de nuestras superiores, pero no iba a morderme la lengua. La veracruzana se retiró, estornudando y limpiándose con un pañuelo. Curioso, mientras a nosotras casi nos calcinaban vivas las explosiones hidrotermales, el resto cogían resfriados debido al gélido clima. Pasamos hacia la bodega de la armería, listas para liberar a nuestras nuevas amigas de batalla de sus lignarias prisiones. Entonces, nos sorprendimos al hallar algo más que cajas esperándonos.

– " _Guten Morgen_ , _Kameraden_." – Nos saludó una inesperada invitada. – "Por fin aparecen; mi teléfono no tiene señal y ya me estaba aburriendo."

La chica en cuestión era una arachne saltarina cubierta en rosado exoesqueleto, con sus seis ojos carmesí haciendo juego con el corto cabello de verde tonalidad. Una de las inquilinas del profesor Sarver, y también una nativa de mi patria. La última vez que hablé con ella, (es decir, con la real, no una imitación de su amiga doppelgänger) fue para solicitar ayuda para hallarle un cañón a mi ametralladora. Ahora, la historia se repetía, al parecer.

– "¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Le pregunté a mi congénere, Rachel Tzeranth. – "Espera, ¿acaso Sarver forma también parte del contrato con Sparassus?"

– "¿Eh? No, zanquilarga, Karu no tiene nada qué ver con su cargamento." – Esclareció la saltadora. – "Yo sólo estoy como embajadora de buena fe en cuestión de productos de mi excelso casero. Pero primero veamos qué les trajo Arachne Claus desde la madre patria, ¿vale? Yo también tengo curiosidad."

– "Sólo por hoy te concederemos el privilegio, Tzeranth." – Mencionó Smith. – "Estamos agradecidas por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí."

– "Qué bueno, porque estoy segura que esa enana mexicana me pegó sus bichos." – Rachel hizo mueca de disgusto. – "Al menos mamá es enfermera y me dio su receta de caldito de pollo. Si me pongo malita, espero me paguen la indemnización."

– "Prometemos no arrestar a tu casero por sus locos experimentos, ¿te basta?" – Retrucó Kuroko. – "Suficiente charla. Zoe, revisemos si esas arañas fascistas no nos estafaron."

– "Como diga, Capi. Quiero probar estos bebés lo antes posible." – Asintió la pelirroja, tomando unas barretas y ofreciéndonoslas. – "¿Una manita, por favor?"

Aceptando, todas (incluso Rachel) tomamos una palanca y las usamos para abrir las cajas de madera. Dentro de éstas, se revelaron los contenedores de verde tonalidad que resguardaban nuestras nuevas armas, ostentando el inconfundible logo de la araña. Eran ocho contenedores en total, todos de gran tamaño. No parecía mucho, pero era bastante para nuestra fuerza tan pequeña.

Ya que la saltarina y yo conocíamos de los particulares seguros usados en nuestro país, no necesitamos de leer instructivos y raudamente los retiramos. Cargamos entre todas tales cajotas y las colocamos en fila. Nos separamos en dos grupos, con las veteranas y Rachel tomando el ala derecha. Las MOE tomamos la izquierda y destapamos los polímeros arcones. Yo me sentía como si estuviera desenterrando un cofre pirata.

Y al igual que éstos, encerraban en su interior valiosos tesoros.

– " _Meine göttin_ …" – Musité, hipnotizada. – "Cuánta hermosura."

Al contrario de los pedidos estándar, que contenían a cada arma en un maletín individual, los encargos para fuerzas policiacas o militares utilizaban altos contenedores que se erguían verticalmente, y que se abrían como un armario, mostrando tres secciones llenas del dichoso arsenal. Sparassus no reparaba en gastos cuando se trataba de presumir su industria.

El primero, que yo abrí, contenía una panoplia de pistolas de diversos calibres y marcas. Eran alrededor de veinticuatro modelos, con una copia cada uno, dándonos cuarenta y ocho piezas en total. Cada una venía con un juego de cachas extra y una mira antiaérea, como es ley en mi país. Parecería innecesaria en una pistola, pero no debería extrañarse de una nación ultra-militarizada con carencia de fuerza aérea y desventaja ante las amenazas del cielo. Un manual de instrucciones para cada modelo y pegatinas promocionales también eran agregados.

– "Creo que ya encontré ganadora." – Dijo Alexandra, con una escopeta en manos. – "Me recuerda a la Mossberg original, pero se siente algo más ligera."

– "FABARM FP6, calibre doce, capacidad de ocho disparos, hecha de aleación Ergal 55." – Enumeré. – "Utilizada por la GSG9 alemana. De procedencia italiana, pero distribuida por Heckler & Koch. Es casi un aforismo de lo que eres, hermana: una explosiva ítalo-germana que pega fuerte."

– "Me gusta el acabado en negro y verde olivo, combina con tu cabello y quitina." – Comentó Cetania. – "Si duda te quedaría bien, _Pepper_."

– "¿Alguna desventaja frente a la Mossberg?" – Interrogó la mantis, revisándola de arriba a abajo.

– "Sólo treinta y cinco metros de alcance letal, cinco menos que tu escopeta anterior." – Informé. – "Lo compensa con una velocidad de salida mayor, por lo que el impacto (y el retroceso del arma) son muy altos."

– "Más dolor para el enemigo siempre es bienvenido." – Jaló la corredera de recarga con una sola mano. – "Y no es que piense en combatir a largas distancias de todas maneras. Se queda."

Así es como una nueva integrante se unió a nuestro grupo. Zombina y Smith revisaban un par de contenedores con más subfusiles y armas de defensa personal. Yo abrí otro, revelando toda una miríada de carabinas y rifles de asalto. Después de las pistolas, esta era la categoría de mayor abundancia, con dos contenedores dedicados a tales herramientas.

– " _Süsse_ , ven aquí, linda." – Llamé a la castaña. Ella se acercó. – "Dices que te gusta tu rifle M4 pero el lanzagranadas es un fastidio, ¿verdad?"

– "Correcto, flaca."

– "Entonces, ¿qué tal si te ofrezco esta Heckler & Koch 416 A5?" – Le mostré el fusil. – "Mismo calibre, mismo cañón de catorce milímetros, misma ergonomía, pero con tecnología alemana."

– "Se parece mucho a la M4." – Opinó, revisando el rifle. – "¿La diferencia?"

– "Un sistema interno de pistón a gas que permite al arma disparar incluso después de haber sido sumergida en agua, lodo o arena." – Aseguré. – "Seguros ambidiestros; compatibilidad con prácticamente todos los accesorios de la M4 en el mercado; y lo mejor de todo… ¿Rachel?"

La saltarina, que entendió al instante mi tácita señal, y cuyo contenedor que había elegido estaba dedicado a los accesorios para nuestro arsenal, como supresores, miras réflex y refacciones para guardamanos y cachas, me arrojó un aparato de treinta y cinco milímetros, el cual desplegué frente a la americana.

– "Esto: lanzagranadas M320, diseñado por los genios de Heckler & Koch, y perfeccionado por la patria sparassediana." – Declaré, inspirada. – "Acepta todas las granadas de cuarenta milímetros, incluyendo humo y cegadoras. La apertura lateral permite una recarga más rápida de proyectiles y los sostiene mejor, sin temor a que se salgan del tubo. Su alza no interfiere con la del rifle, o con otros accesorios. Además, puedes usarlo como un arma aparte. ¿Qué te parece?"

– "Que suenas a comercial de Heckler & Koch. ¿Cuánto te pagan por la publicidad?" – Bromeó la halcón, contemplando el lanzagranadas. – "Pero me convenció. Si no tengo qué volver a aprender todo lo que sé, entonces me las quedo."

– "Confía en la vieja Aria, pajarita." – Le guiñé. – "Mi hoplofilia no es de adorno."

– "¡Hey, alemana!" – Me habló Zoe de repente. – "¡Atrápala!"

Mis sentidos arácnidos reaccionaron al ver a la muerta viviente arrojarme un gran objeto. Lo capturé rápidamente y, evitando que me diera de lleno en la cara, contemplé lo que tenía entre manos. Una sonrisa, tan enorme como la del gato de Cheshire, me tapizó el rostro.

– " _Sparassus über Alles…_ "

Una ametralladora MG3.

Y no cualquier MG3, sino el modelo KWS (abreviación de _Kampfwertsteigerung_ , mejoras de combate), una versión actualizada para la veterana Maschinengewehr. Esta edición moderna incluía rieles Picatinny tanto en la cubierta del cañón como la tapa, permitiéndole adaptar más y mejores accesorios. Contaba con un agarre delantero para sostenerla mejor, y que también funcionaba como asa de transporte, además de una culata plástica ajustable y selector de fuego automático o individual. En resumen, eran las mejoras necesarias para el siglo XXI, pero con el encanto clásico de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cubierta en un majestuoso negro metálico.

Perfección pura.

– "Maki." – Proclamé, acariciando la cubierta perforada del cañón. – "Te llamarás Maki."

– "Creo que es amor a primera vista." – Comentó la teniente. – "¿Por qué el nombre, araña?"

– "La protagonista de mi primer manga yuri, Maki Yazawa." – Respondí, abriendo la tapa. – "Mugi Yamanaka era su pareja. ¿Quieren saber lo gracioso? Mugi también murió en la historia."

– "Eres profeta de la desgracia, _Potato_. Espero tampoco mates a ésa." – Dijo Nikos, abriendo el último contenedor. – "Fusiles de tirador designado y francotiradores."

– "Manacchi ya tendrá con qué divertirse." – Expresó Smith, echando un vistazo al resto del arsenal. – "Este aumento en nuestras reservas armamentísticas ya nos permitirá equipar a las posibles nuevas reclutas, si es que llegan."

– "Sería fantástico, _Chief_ ; aún necesitamos a una francotiradora." – Opinó la falconiforme. – "Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que se supone que ibas a mostrarnos, Rachel?"

– "Oh, nada especial, arpía, excepto unos cuantos regalitos de parte del magnánimo Karurosu Sarver para sus liminales favoritas, después de sus inquilinas, especialmente esta fastuosa arachne de verdes cabellos, claro." – Replicó ufanamente una nada modesta saltarina. – "A cambio de que la agente Smith le perdonara algunos… pequeños malentendidos legales, mi casero se comprometió en ofrecerles estos encomiables tributos a las más recientes heroínas. Pero como no estaban disponibles, nos conformamos con ustedes."

– "Qué generoso." – Giré los seis ojos. – "Recuerdo que la capitana me habló de ello en el hospital. Ahora, ¿acaso es alguna especie de aparato termonuclear? ¿O sólo haría desaparecer a media ciudad?"

– "Aún no, Karu apenas logró teorizar una granada de pulso electromagnético que…" – Se pausó al ver que estaba regando la sopa. – "Ehem, quiero decir no, no hay razón para preocuparse por explosiones atómicas, hermana zanquilarga. Son simples artilugios para auxiliarles en su intrépida y dedicada labor para salvaguardar la paz de esta hermosa nación y sus lindas coordinadoras gubernamentales."

– "Y también las que son como la Capi." – Bromeó la muerta viviente. – "¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios?"

– "Tu trasero todavía conserva la sensibilidad." – Comentó Kuroko, habiéndole pinchado con una bayoneta. – "De acuerdo, Tzeranth, déjate de tanta zalamería y muéstranos lo que ese demente nos preparó."

– "Ya voy, ya voy." – Bufó la arachne. – "Ush, le hace falta marido a ésta."

La chica de rosado exoesqueleto entonces se dirigió hacia donde yacían unos objetos cubiertos por una lona. Retirándola, mi compatriota develó tres contenedores en tres diferentes tamaños. Rachel oprimió el teclado del monitor electrónico integrado en una de las cajas como sistema de seguridad, ingresando la contraseña.

– "Violación de código B00M, acceso no autorizado." – Exclamó entonces una robótica voz. – "Iniciando secuencia de autodestrucción. Diez segundos hasta implosión. Que tenga un excelente día."

Nada como un poquito de amabilidad antes de morir.

– "¡No, máquina estúpida! ¡Que abras la puerta, no que la destruyas!" – Tzeranth golpeó la pantalla con una barreta. – "¡Muévete, chatarra! ¡Ay, ¿por qué seguimos usando Windows XP para el software?!"

– "Hola, gracias por utilizar _The Gambler Security Systems_ ; la protección que usted y su familia merecen." – Dijo la voz. – "Le agradeceríamos que tomara su tiempo para llenar una pequeña encuesta para evaluar el desempeño de nuestro producto, sólo llevará un minuto."

– "¡Que-la-abras-pedazo-de-hojalata!" – Remarcaba Rachel, usando dos barretas. – "¡Hazlo, o te meto un USB con música reggaetón!"

– "Corrección de órdenes, código L00T ingresado, acceso autorizado." – Rectificó la máquina. – "Gracias por usar productos _The Gambler_. Que pase un excelente día."

Juro que estoy atrapada en una dimensión tan absurda que bien podría ser una historia de Internet. Las puertas de la primera caja, la más grande, se abrieron y contemplamos al rectangular objeto que aguardaba: un escudo balístico. De color azul oscuro y con una apariencia de firmeza absoluta, como un monolito de granito, la herramienta poseía una pequeña ventana para permitir la vista, y a su lado, un par de luces blindadas, tanto para iluminar el camino como para cegar a los posibles atacantes. A altura media, había una pequeña puertecilla.

– "Escudo balístico Leónidas TH-480, fabricado en aleación de carburo de boro y lonsdaleíta. Único en existencia y exclusivo para ustedes." – Explicó la saltarina. – "Que su aparentemente escaso grosor no les engañe, este bebé es tan resistente que hasta los tanques se mueren de envidia. Y todo sin perder ligereza."

– "¿Qué tanto puede aguantar?" – Preguntó Smith.

– "Podrían arrojarle un misil antivehículo y apenas le harían un rasguño." – Afirmó mi congénere, empuñándolo. – "Y no es pura publicidad; en verdad es efectivo. Protección garantizada, o les pagamos la autopsia."

– "Interesante." – Asintió la capitana. – "¿Zoe?"

Con una velocidad inusual para lo que se supone era un cadáver, la pelirroja teniente desenfundó a La Redentora, su imponente revólver Smith & Wesson modelo 29, la misma arma que usara Harry el Sucio en sus filmes. Sin pausas, la zombie descargó seis proyectiles calibre .44 Magnum, impactando sin piedad al escudo. Una vez las balas se agotaron, únicamente quedó el cañón humeante del revólver, el eco del último casquillo cayendo al suelo, y el corazón palpitante de una saltarina convertida en quitinosa bolita, con su rosado exoesqueleto casi blanco del susto.

– "Bueno, no mentías en cuanto a la durabilidad." – Comentó la coordinadora, recogiendo los proyectiles aplastados del suelo– "Tomando en cuenta el calibre y la distancia, es impresionante que no haya ninguna clase de rasguño. Fue como un mosquito intentando picar la coraza de un rinoceronte."

– "¡¿Q-qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Creí que me matarían!" – Vociferó Rachel, apuntando a la seda pegada a la pared. – "¡Hasta me hicieron expulsar mi telaraña del susto! ¡¿Perdieron la cabeza, chaladas?!"

– "Tranquila, Tzeranth, sólo estábamos comprobando la eficacia." – La pelinegra se ajustó sus gafas. – "Zoe se aseguró de no apuntarte al cuerpo en caso de que el material no soportara."

– "Espere, ¿debía hacerlo?" – Preguntó la occisa, guardando su arma.

– "¿No ha pensado Sarver en producirlos en masa?" – Prosiguió Kuroko. – "Tanto el ejército como la policía estarían interesados en abastecer sus filas con tan sobresalientes obras de arte."

– "La lonsdaleíta es un material extremadamente escaso, formado únicamente por la actividad de meteoritos ricos en grafito al chocar con la superficie terrestre." – Elucidó la arachne, incorporándose. – "Replicar la estructura atómica hexagonal es bastante tardado y costoso. De hecho, este modelo es único porque es experimental. En todo caso, Karu lo hizo siguiendo sus especificaciones."

– "Así es, y me alegra que las haya cumplido al pie de la letra." – Respondió Smith, tomando el escudo y entregándoselo a mi hermana. – "Necesitabas uno, ¿cierto, Alexandra?"

– "Correcto. _Grazie_ , Jerarca." – Nikos le ofreció la mano a la mandamás y luego a la saltarina. – "Envíale mis agradecimientos también al profesor, Tzeranth. Aprecio el esfuerzo."

– "Puedes usar la compuerta de en medio para disparar tu arma sin prescindir de la protección." – Indicó Rachel, evitando estrecharla. – "El vidrio está diseñado no sólo para resistir balas, sino que tampoco se quiebra, manteniendo la visibilidad clara en todo momento. También notarás que el material apenas refleja la luz, ayudándote a conservar el sigilo."

– "Entiendo. Gracias de nuevo."

– " _Bitte sehr_. Ahora, algo para la emplumada."

La arañita entonces tomó el contenedor más pequeño, un portafolio, el cual entregó a la nativa de Montana. Abriéndolo ésta, se encontró con un par de manos postizas, muy similares a sus antiguas prótesis, pero del mismo color de su piel y el área de las muñecas transparente, algo más larga. La halcón se las colocó, notando cómo la parte traslúcida se mezclaba con su castaño plumaje, dándoles una apariencia bastante natural.

– "Estas preciosuras no sólo son estéticamente atractivas, sino que tampoco interferirán con tu sentido del tacto. Será como si fueran tus manos reales." – Detalló la saltarina. – "Puedes llevarlas puestas todo el tiempo, si lo deseas; fueron creadas para el uso permanente. Y, según instrucciones de la agente Smith, están diseñadas para permitirte el vuelo aún puestas."

– "Tal consejo fue gracias a Jaëgersturm, fue ella quien lo sugirió cuando la visité en el hospital." – Agregó Kuroko. – "De todas formas, necesitabas un poco de ayuda para cuando te encuentres en batalla, donde cada centésima de segundo es lo que nos separa de la delgada línea entre la vida y recorrer la barca de Caronte."

– "Comprendo, _Chief_ , gracias. También a ti, Rachel." – La americana hizo una reverencia. Ahí, ella me dio un beso. – "Y muchas gracias a ti, flaquita, sabe perfectamente lo que requería."

– "Amar significa conocer bien a tu pareja, _Süsse_." – Le regresé el ósculo. – "Además, después de oír la misma queja _ad infinitum_ durante los entrenamientos, era fácil de adivin-¡Auch!"

– "Hey, sí que se sienten naturales." – Declaró la arpía, habiéndome pellizcado el costado. – "Son tan bonitas que no deseo estropearlas."

– "Descuida, que el material es sumamente resistente, no se quema, soporta las altas presiones, y tampoco es tóxico." – Replicó Tzeranth. – "Podría mordértelas un dragón y seguirían como nuevas. Tecnología Sarver, calidad _The Gambler_."

– "Consume frutas y verduras." – Bromeé. – "¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay para la araña favorita de todos?"

– "Ah, pues Karu me compró este vestido en Mamazon." – Rachel giró sobre su propio eje, como una bailarina de ocho patas. – "Importado. Cien por ciento seda de arachne peruana. ¿Verdad que es divino?"

– "Combina bien con tu exoesqueleto." – Opinó Zoe.

– "Esa sí es arachne." – Mencionó Dyne. – "No como la que nos tocó a nosotras."

Sacándoles yo la lengua a las burlonas, riendo al unísono, la saltarina abrió el contenedor final, una caja de tamaño mediano. Insertando la contraseña en el teclado, esta vez sin batallar con el software, mi congénere mostró un regalo inusual: una alabarda. Más específicamente, era un hacha de petos, un arma medieval diseñada para cubrir todas las necesidades de batalla de la infantería, combinando los elementos de cortar, pulverizar y penetrar en un solo axioma bélico. Ésta era del tamaño de un hacha normal, así que podía usarse con una sola mano.

De un lado, poseía una negra y enorme cabeza de hacha skeggöx (hacha vikinga con barba de gancho, como la que Cetania le quitó a esas arpías cuervo), con patrón damasquino en la hoja. Lucía tenebrosamente afilada, perfecta para cercenarle la pierna incluso a un oni. Del otro, una cabeza cúbica de martillo con múltiples protuberancias ofrecía la mejor opción para triturar desde huesos hasta derribar la más férrea puerta. En la parte superior, se erguía una cuchilla de filo bilateral, básicamente una hoja de espada; útil por si se necesitaba mantener al adversario a raya, cortarle, o simplemente empalarlo como un cerdo.

En medio de todo ello, se ostentaba la cruz germana, con una pequeña araña en el centro, todo grabado en relieve cóncavo. El mango poseía forma rectangular para ayudar con el agarre. Había tres pequeñas marcas de color rojo, verde y azul, las cuales aún desconocía su función. El logo de la compañía también estaba grabado en éste, en relieve inverso. Completamente hecha en metal de oscuro tono, la alabarda era tres armas en una; tres veces el dolor para el enemigo.

– "El martillo de Erika Kriegtochter, la espada de Helga Langschwert, y el hacha que Serhilda Jaëgersturm empleaba antes de su guadaña." – Musité, palpando el oneroso patrón del metal. – "Las tres grandes heroínas de Sparassus, reunidas aquí, en espíritu. Apoteósico."

– "Me alegro que te guste, zanquilarga, tu jefa no fue muy específica en los detalles y tuvimos qué improvisar." – Contestó Rachel, cruzándose de brazos. – "Nuestra única orden fue hacer algo para matar dragones sin problemas."

– "Bueno, tampoco es que Jaëgersturm me haya dado muchas indicaciones respecto a lo que deseaba." – Arguyó Kuroko, ajustando sus gafas oscuras. – "Únicamente me señaló su cicatriz facial, así que, basándome en su experiencia y sus reiterados comentarios respecto a las figuras históricas de su patria, supuse que se refería a un arma para hacerle frente a una criatura tan peligrosa como la nidhögg."

– "Su intuición fue correcta, _Hauptmann_." – Asentí, sintiendo lo ligera que era. – "Sé que una alabarda en el siglo XXI queda más que fuera de lugar, pero yo provengo de una tierra atrapada en el romanticismo estético de Tercer Reich que adora a panteones de religiones aún más antiguas, todo un anacronismo viviente. Sólo deseaba una herramienta tan noble como la que empleaban mis antepasadas."

– "Los elfos, cíclopes herreros y centauros comparten tal idea, _Potato_. Armas honorables para laureados guerreros." – Dijo Bina. – "Además, dudo que tu nuevo juguete sea meramente ornamental, ¿cierto, saltarina?"

– "Correcto, fue creada para la batalla." – Le respondió Rachel. – "Está hecha de nitruro de boro cúbico, un material aislante, ignífugo y más fuerte que el más sólido diamante. Podrías partir rocas por años y nunca perdería su filo."

– "En verdad que el profesor no repara en gastos." – Le di vueltas al arma. – "Me encanta, en serio, ¿pero no crees que es algo corta?"

– "Por eso no te preocupes, patona."

Mi congénere tomó la alabarda en sus manos y me mostró un pequeño interruptor, oculto tras una de las puertecillas en el mango, la de color verde. Oprimiéndolo, el mango repentinamente reveló que podía extenderse, como el tubo que ajusta la altura de un ventilador de pedestal. De esa manera, pasó a tener casi ciento ochenta centímetros de altura, volviéndose un arma a dos manos.

– "Los seguros son bastante firmes, así que no te preocupes porque de repente se haga más grande o chica durante la lucha. Golpea como desees con total tranquilidad." – Explicó Tzeranth, mostrando otros interruptores. – "Éste de aquí, el azul, esconde la cuchilla superior, para no cortarte accidentalmente al tomarla con las manos. Ahora, ¿notas cómo el interior de la barba del hacha también posee filo? Oprime aquí y… ¡ta-dá!"

Para nuestra sorpresa, la hoja del hacha reveló actualmente componerse de dos piezas, con el pico del hacha moviéndose hasta colocarse horizontalmente sobre el resto de la hoja, formando así una pequeña guadaña de doble filo. El pequeño vapor que despedía el arma cada vez que un interruptor era activado confirmaba que su mecanismo era a gas.

– "Ésta fue mi idea, de hecho. Supuse que te gustaría usar la misma arma de tu antepasado y la de tu novia azul." – Declaró una ufana Rachel. – "Ahora ya puedes ser una segadora también. ¿A poco no soy la mejor?"

– "Vale, te daré la razón esta vez, Rach." – Le sonreí, ofreciéndole la mano. – " _Danke schön_ , _Kamerad_. Prometo cuidar tan valiosa obra maestra."

– "No es nada para el inteligente Karu y su aún más lista y bella ayudante." – La saltarina infló su pecho, estrechándola. – "Pero bueno, ya cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato. Confiamos en que usted mantenga la suya, agente Smith."

– "Seré de todo, Tzeranth, pero no una mentirosa." – Asintió la coordinadora, estrechándole la mano también. – "Gracias por haber venido. Envía nuestros agradecimientos a tu casero."

– "Sí, cuídate, arañita." – Le sonrió Cetania, dándole un pulgar arriba con sus manos nuevas. – "Y si tienen más de estas maravillas, nos avisan."

– "Fue un placer." – Agregó Alexandra, alzando su escudo. – "Haremos buen uso de sus obsequios."

– " _Sehr gut_ , en ese caso ya me retiro." – Rachel hizo una reverencia. – "Y a nombre de toda la morada Sarver, las felicitamos por su increíble hazaña en la ciudad de Okayado. No duden en contactarnos si se les ofrece algo. Nos vemos."

– "Te acompaño, necesito darme un baño." – Dijo Kuroko, encaminándose a la salida. – "Zoe, Amatistas, terminen de acomodar aquí, ¿vale? Pueden practicar con sus juguetes nuevos cuando terminen."

– " _Jawohl_ , _Hauptman_. _Danke_." – Asentí.

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida y nosotras proseguimos con ordenar el arsenal en donde correspondía, separándolo por categorías y guardando los documentos que lo acompañaban. Ya con todo en su lugar, acordamos que era momento de probar a nuestras recién enlistadas compañeras, empezando con agregarle los accesorios habituales. Maki, mi ametralladora, fue enchulada con una hermosa mira holográfica _EOTech_ y un apuntador láser; no necesitaba más.

– " _Potato_." – Me habló la teniente. – "Ten. Ya debías extrañarlas."

– "¡Ah, Hummel, Erika! Por fin nos volvemos a ver." – Exclamé al tener a mis fieles pistolas en mano. – "Y lucen como nuevas. _Danke_ , Zoe."

– "Te dije que les cambié las cachas y reemplacé las miras." – Replicó la pelirroja. – "A la próxima espero nos traigan equipo especializado para el mantenimiento; quitar sangre seca de dragón con trapitos y alcohol no es muy divertido."

– "Es cierto, ¿qué sucedió con Helena, mi VP40?" – Preguntó la rapaz. – "La _Chief_ me dijo que la habían recuperado. ¿No se dañó mucho?"

– "Helena se salvó también de milagro, _Peaches_ , aunque el armazón se fracturó." – Informó la zombi, entregándole su pistola. – "Fue sencillo de reparar, pero sólo tenía ese repuesto con tono _Flat Dark Earth_. ¿Deseas que lo cambie al negro clásico?"

– "Nah, me gusta más así. El color desértico me recuerda a los Marines; _¡oorah!_ " – Aseguró la castaña, dándole vueltas. – " _Thanks_ , Bina. Y, ¿qué elegirás tú para estrenar?"

– "Éstas." – Indicó la revivida, mostrando dos HK MP7. – "Adoro los subfusiles."

Mi hermana era la única que conservó intacta a Gorgo, su P226 TacOps; y con lo testaruda que era, no la cambiaría por otro modelo más reciente. Y yo tampoco lo haría con las mías, la fidelidad es uno de nuestros aforismos filosóficos. Una vez terminadas, fuimos a la galería de tiro y nos alistamos para empezar a llenar el aire de la cacofonía del traqueteo y el olor a plomo. Tan pronto oprimí el gatillo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al volver a sentir el poder de mil trescientos disparos por minuto de mi MG3. En cierta forma, aquí, entre la sinfonía de las balas y el eco del metal, una parte de mí se sentía en casa. El campo de batalla es el segundo hogar de una sparassediana.

Mi corazón sigue siendo el de una soldado.

– "Te concedo la razón nuevamente, flaca, la HK416 se siente mejor que la M4. Puntería así no he tenido antes." – Comentó la halcón durante nuestro descanso. – "El peso adicional del lanzagranadas no afecta porque puedo usarlo como agarre extra. Estas manos ayudan también."

– "Nunca se falla con la ingeniería alemana, _Süsse_." – Repliqué, tallándole los hombros. – "¿Y esto también se siente bien?"

– "Mmm, bastante. Sí, ahí, flaquita." – Gimió suavemente. – "¿Qué hay de ti, _Pepper_? ¿Qué tal la escopeta?"

– "Bastante similar a la Mossberg, aunque me gusta más la ergonomía de la corredera, es más fácil de bombear." – Expresó Alexandra, moviendo su brazo. – "Eso sí, la condenada patea como _Potato_."

– "¿Cómo yo?" – Me extrañé. Entonces, reaccioné. – "Ja, ja, muy graciosa, pimientosa. Llamarme mula es tan original como una imitación china."

– "Yo me refería a que, al igual que las patadas de tus pedipalpos, la fuerza impulsa rápidamente al arma hacia arriba y luego cae horizontalmente." – Dilucidó la pelinegra. Sonrió burlonamente. – "Aunque te agradezco el ahorrarme la comparación."

– "Ya, _Pepper_ , no seas mala con tu hermanita." – Dijo la falconiforme. – "¿No ves que de tanto golpe ya quedó malit-¡Auch!"

– "Tampoco la apoyes, pajarucha." – Le pellizqué el brazo. – "En fin, quisiera probar también a Asynjörd, pero no creo que tengamos blancos de plástico para desperdiciar."

– "¿Asynjörd?" – Interrogó Zombina, tomando un poco de agua. – "Espera, ¿así nombraste a tu alabarda?"

– "Una mezcla de Ásynja, las diosas del Asgard nórdico, y Jörd, la madre del famoso Thor." – Expliqué. – "Siempre quise un martillo de guerra; Thor usa a su célebre Mjolnir, y Erika Kriegtochter, de sangre nórdica, llamaba al suyo como la progenitora del dios del trueno. Y como en lugar de elegir prefiero optar por ambas opciones, me decidí por tal amalgamación. ¿Les gusta?"

– "No es fácil de recordar a la primera; y parece nombre de videojuego de Blizzard." – Opinó la pelirroja. – "Hubieras escogido algo con más caché, como Exterminatus, o La Matagigantes."

– "Lawbringer, Justiciera, también suena llamativo; es lo que somos a final de cuentas." – Añadió la nativa de Montana. – "O Bonecrusher, quebrantahuesos. Así le llamaban a nuestra líder tribal; siempre se le veía decorada con diversos ornamentos óseos. Era tan tétrico como suena."

– "Es una condenada alabarda, _Potato_ , ¿por qué carajo debe llevar nombre en primer lugar?" – Exclamó mi hermana. – "¡Los objetos no son personas!"

– "Ash, ustedes no saben apreciar el simbolismo." – Torcí la boca. – "Como sea, el nombre se queda, ustedes se joden y yo sigo practicando."

– "Ya, flaca, no te lo tomes tan a pecho." – La estadounidense me acarició la cabeza. – "Ese entusiasmo por hacer todo de manera significativa es lo que te caracteriza. Tu empeño es admirable."

– "¿Entonces puedo también nombrar a tu arma, _Süsse_?" – Pestañeé rápidamente. – "Tengo muchos disponibles e igual de bonitos."

– "Se llama rifle y listo, flacucha." – Me dio un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Vamos, antes que también quieras ponerle nombre a mis calzones."

– "¿Cuáles?" – Habló la italiana. – "Si ya sabemos que ni usas."

Bueno, que la emplumada sea ahora la víctima de las bromas de mi consanguínea era un buen cambio de lo habitual. Luego de comprobar que las nuevas manos de la arpía emulaban a la perfección los gestos obscenos, proseguimos afinando la puntería. Poco después, durante el segundo receso, Titania hizo acto de aparición.

– "Veo que no perdieron tiempo con sus juguetes." – Opinó la gnómida. – "¿Se divierten?"

– "Uhm, sí, instructora." – Replicó la rapaz. – "¿No estaba descansando?"

– "Me siento mejor, la doctora Redguard diagnosticó que ya estoy bien." – Afirmó la mexicana, sentándose. – "Finalmente, ya me sentía como drogadicta con tantas pinchaduras en mi brazo. Vine a celebrar mi alta descargando un poco de plomo."

– "Pasas demasiado tiempo encerrada aquí, enana." – Comentó Zombina. – "De hecho, nunca te hemos visto hacer otra cosa que no sea adiestrar a las Amatistas o practicar tu puntería. Son vacaciones, búscate aunque sea un novio para no andar tan sola en Navidad, y de paso quitarte lo amargada."

– "No fastidies, cerebro de gusano, que el último que tuve me dejó por una aluxe. Tampiqueños infieles." – Masculló la latina. – "Además, todavía me quedan dos meses enteros para soportar a estas revoltosas; descargar mi ira contra los blancos evita que las llene de plomo a ellas."

– "También la queremos, instructora." – Contesté sardónicamente. – "¿Qué planea hacer cuando termine nuestro entrenamiento? ¿Regresará a su natal Veracruz?"

– "Ya no hay nada en México para mí." – Aseveró la mujer de cabello rosado, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Quizás siga aquí, o en algún otro lado, moldeando a más reclutas; espero no como ustedes. O tal vez me retire a una casa de campo, lo suficientemente aislada para olvidarme del mundo."

– "La ironía del soldado." – Expresó Nikos. – "Defendemos la sociedad de la cual queremos alejarnos."

– "Luchamos por ella porque así garantizamos que gocemos de paz al retirarnos, empusa." – Acotó Titania. Ahí, notó mi alabarda. – "Jaëgersturm, ¿qué haces con esa cosa? ¿Planeas defender Constantinopla?"

– "Ah, es Asynjörd, ¿verdad que es bonita?" – Le contesté, alargando el mango. – "Me la obsequió Rachel, la saltarina de hace un rato. Como su casero es un demen… digo, un renombrado inventor, y nos admira tanto, le pareció aceptable dotarnos con un apoyo adicional para comb-"

– "Corta la cháchara, ¿quieres?" – Injirió, estirando la mano. – "Préstamela un momento, quiero verla de cerca."

– "No la vaya a rayar, que está nuevecita." – Se la di. – "Je, cuando nos conocimos en aquel autobús usted llevaba un martillito. ¿Qué le parece el mío?"

– "Ese martillito es parte de mi herencia como gnómida. Somos expertos en trabajar minerales y metales, después de todo." – Aseguró, revisando el arma. – "Todo luce bastante sólido, aunque debes asegurarte de practicar el tomarla; con lo bruta que eres, te cortarías al intentar agarrarla en batalla."

– "La cuchilla superior puede guardarse." – Le mostré, oprimiendo el interruptor. – "Y con éste, el hacha se transforma en guadaña. ¿A poco no es la más versátil?"

– "La versatilidad teórica es inútil si el usuario es incapaz de aprovecharla." – Proclamó Jättelund. – "¿Sabes al menos cómo usarla? Cualquiera puede pegar con esto, pero pocos combatir."

– "Bueno, no tenemos nada con qué probarla aún."

– "Había una pequeña cantidad de maniquíes de gel balístico, pero no nos han reabastecido desde entonces." – Explicó Zombina. – "¿Por qué no usas a la fastidiosa de Saadia? No es que la vayamos a extrañar."

– "No es mala idea." – La mexicana se encaminó a la salida. – "Jaëgersturm, sígueme."

Sabiendo que era mejor obedecer, especialmente porque aún cargaba la alabarda en manos, seguí a la instructora, tomando juntas el ascensor. Tuve que disculparme con la mirada a la pobre Mei, que casi tira su caja de herramientas al ver a la gnómida, con expresión de pocos amigos, llevando tremenda arma y pasando cerca de ella. Yo me preguntaba cuál era el objetivo real de la mujer de rosados cabellos, hasta que nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta del consultorio de Saadia.

– "No me digas que acaba de salir esta cabrona." – Masculló Titania al notar que tenía seguro. – "¡Carajo, Redguard, deja de rascarte el higo y abre de una vez, o pasarás de negra a morada!"

– " _¡Argh, for fuck's sake!_ " – La escuchamos gritar del otro lado y destrabar la puerta. – "¡Ya te dije que no tengo tampones reusables, maldita mojad…! ¿Qué haces con esa alabarda?"

– "Te la clavaré en el ojete si no nos dejas pasar. Y seguro te gustaría, degenerada." – La veracruzana se internó al consultorio. – "Santa cachucha, ¿qué es ese olor a marisco? ¿Te estabas metiendo el estetoscopio en la raja?"

– "Encargué sopa de langostinos para comer, porque la cafetería de aquí es peor que el _Fried Harpy_." – Señaló un plato en su escritorio. – "Estaré muerta, pero tengo clase."

– "¿Y qué hace esa nariguda aquí?"

– "¡Andáte a la reputa que te parió, conchuda!" – Le reclamó Emily, sentada junto al escritorio. – "Yo también pagué por este plato, así que como donde se me pegue la boluda gana, sorete!"

– "En todo caso, ¿qué coño quieres, enana?" – Interrogó Vanessa. – "¿Seguirme dando más razones para reelegir a Trump?"

– "Sólo necesito algo de tu oficina." – La gnómida volteó a verme. – "¿Qué haces parada ahí como culo abandonado, araña? ¡Agarra ese maniquí de allá, bruta!"

Me alegro de que no quiera volver a su país, suficientes problemas tienen los mexicanos como para soportar otro fastidio más. Tomando el torso humano que la doctora tenía en una esquina, salimos de ahí, no sin antes ofrecerle yo tácitas disculpas a la estadounidense y la argentina por el tirano comportamiento de la instructora. El maniquí no era el que Redguard utilizaba para adiestrarnos en sus clases médicas, sino uno de esos generalmente hallados en laboratorios escolares, de los que se abren para mostrar a los alumnos los órganos internos. Ya de regreso a la armería, la nativa de Veracruz nos hizo envolver el muñeco en cinta adhesiva, hasta quedar como una momia.

– "Podemos usar esto para cubrirlo." – Indicó Titania, con un pedazo de metal grueso. – "Simulará un buen escudo."

– "Woah, espera, enana, esa es una pieza de refacción del traje acorazado de Tio." – Advirtió Zoe. – "No podemos darnos el lujo de dañarlo innecesariamente. ¿Por qué no usas el escudo de _Pepper_? Está diseñado para ser impenetrable."

– "Demasiado grande; y sólo es para dar un ejemplo. Descuida, pueden cobrármelo si lo destruyo." – Jättelund lo pegó al maniquí con más cinta. – "Listo. No es muy firme, pero servirá. Pongámoslo aquí."

– "¿No sería más fácil usar simplemente la pieza metálica, instructora?" – Cuestionó Dyne. – "Es decir, entendemos el punto que desea probar; todo esto es innecesario."

– "Bastante fácil, ¿cierto?" – La latina le entregó entonces la alabarda. – "Hazlo tú en ese caso, empusa, dale justo en el centro y conviértelo en polvo. Tú eres la experta en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo."

– "Lo haré." – Suspiró la milanesa. – "Pero me sigue pareciendo innecesario."

Acercándose al maniquí, la mediterránea empuñó el arma, apuntando la cabeza del mazo hacia el objetivo y afianzando el agarre. Ahí, emitiendo un furioso bufido, sus dos fuertes brazos envueltos en verde quitina impulsaron el pesado martillo hasta impactarlo con la pieza blindada. La cacofonía del metal chocando resonó dentro del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos, mientras el muñeco, apoyado sobre uno de los contenedores, salió volando, como era de esperarse.

– "Sí que es maciza la alabarda, logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño al blindaje." – Expresó la mexicana, examinando al maniquí y mostrándonoslo. – "Pero como puedes ver, mantis, nuestro compañero de plástico, aunque algo magullado y aflojado de la cinta, sigue intacto. ¿Olvidaste comer tus Kiki Krispis esta mañana?"

– "El escudo cumplió su objetivo de proteger al usuario." – Opinó Cetania. – "El golpe le habrá dolido, pero logró conservar la vida. Y considerando que el material fue creado para sobrevivir el asedio de proyectiles, es mucho para que incluso un martillo tan sólido lo atraviese. Es como darle un puñetazo a un tanque."

– "Excelente analogía, rapaz. Ese es precisamente el punto que deseo tratar." – Jättelund acomodó nuevamente el muñeco. – "Jaëgersturm, tú eres la entusiasta de los carros de combate, ¿puedes decirnos sus vulnerabilidades, a pesar de su inescrutable armadura?"

– "Bueno, aunque los tanques se basan en ser fortalezas inaccesibles, el verdadero peligro reside en las concusiones producidas por los impactos." – Elucidé. – "Los obuses enemigos quizás no dañen la coraza del blindado, pero el golpe puede ser capaz de noquear a los pasajeros, inutilizándolo de inmediato. La mayoría de sus derrotas no se debe a que sean destruidos, sino a que la tripulación es neutralizada desde adentro."

– "Perfectamente explicado, alemana. Tienes diez." – La mujer de rosados cabellos tomó la alabarda. – "No se trata de romper la coraza, sino de quebrar al que se esconde detrás de ésta. Y aunque parezca imposible…"

Con un bélico grito, como un hersir vikingo animando a sus tropas en fiera contienda, la gnómida impulsó la férrea cabeza del mazo con una trayectoria ascendente, impactando con fuerza el blindaje, resonando con eco, y provocando que el maniquí volara por los aires, estrellándose en la pared. Más que ver cómo el muñeco era lanzado como una muñeca de trapo, fue la técnica tan perfecta que la latina empleó, con la gracia de una valkiria.

Será una gnómida, pero la sangre nórdica de su padre gigante seguía fluyendo en ella. Mostrándonos el posterior quebrado del maniquí, la mexicana retiró la cinta adhesiva, dejando caer las tripas falsas, quebrándose éstas al caer al suelo. El metal, por el otro lado, seguía intacto.

– "Sólo se necesita asestar el golpe desde el ángulo correcto para lograrlo." – Finalizó Titania, aplastando el corazón del muñeco entre sus manos. – "No hay enemigo invencible, no hay barrera impenetrable. Por muy duro que luzca, siempre terminarán quebrándose como vil plástico, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Sí, Señora." – Asentimos al unísono. Mensaje entendido a la perfección.

– "Perfecto." – Me devolvió mi arma. – "Linda rompecráneos, arachne. Cuida de no decapitar a nadie, ¿sí?; limpiar la sangre será un fastidio."

– " _Jawohl, meine frau._ "

– "Tienen mucho que aprender aún; con todo y dragones en su lista de derrotados." – Jättelund se hizo con una MG4. – "Pero continuaremos con eso después, que quiero practicar. Ahora quítense esos harapos y métanse a las duchas; huelen peor que un perro en restaurante chino. ¡De prisa!"

Sin dilación nos encaminamos hacia las regaderas. Redguard perdió una pieza de su consultorio, nosotras no queríamos perder las costillas.

– "¿Novatas?" – Nos habló de repente la instructora.

– "¿Sí, Señora?" – Cuestioné.

– "Buen trabajo."

Sonriéndonos, la gnómida regresó a recargar su ametralladora. Una pequeña mueca de alegría fue esgrimida por nuestras bocas, deleitándonos momentáneamente en las ínfulas del orgullo. Titania podría ser tan excéntrica como Kuroko, incluso más atemorizante, pero también demostraba su efectividad, y tenía todo el derecho de sentirse satisfecha de nuestras victorias; triunfos que ella ayudó a moldear.

De mejor humor, dejamos que el agua fría nos lavara las impurezas del cuerpo. Así era nuestra vida, llena de sucesos extraordinarios que el diáfano líquido de la ducha se encargaba de disipar. Ya aseadas, procedimos a ataviarnos. Ahí, al abrir nuestros casilleros, los vimos: relucientes uniformes, junto a una pequeña nota.

 _'Feliz Navidad. Pónganselos. – Titania.'_

Las tres nos miramos por un segundo y volvimos a sonreír; esa gnómida, vaya manera de darnos la sorpresa. Tomamos las prendas y contemplamos el nuevo diseño con el que habían sido creados. La camisa y el pantalón (incluso en mi caso, para mis pedipalpos), eran los clásicos azules, ostentando el logo de la ANP en el hombro derecho, mientras la carita chibi de Smith, que había recibido una remodelación y de alguna insólita manera logró hacerse aún más fea, se exhibía en el izquierdo. Nada había cambiado respecto a los anteriores, excepto que el material lucía más resistente.

Ahora, el chaleco antibalas era de las piezas más llamativas. El que usábamos antes era kevlar reforzado, capaz de proteger al cuerpo de esquirlas y proyectiles pequeños, pero de limitada efectividad con balas de calibre menor, y totalmente inútiles contra más grandes. Éstos, según la leyenda en el bordado interior, eran de placas cerámicas Nivel III.

– "Es más grueso que los otros." – Comentó Cetania, examinando el suyo. – "¿Qué tanto creen que pueda resistir?"

– "Calibres Magnum de pistola e incluso de rifles." – Respondí. – "Puede protegernos de una bala de 7.62x39 milímetros, la que emplea la AK-47."

– "La favorita de los terroristas." – Asintió la rapaz. – "Supongo que no soportaría un tiro a quemarropa."

– "Pero nos salvará el trasero a distancia." – Injirió Alexandra. – "En verdad hicieron caso a nuestras sugerencias; no veo punto débil inmediato."

Pero lo más interesante no era la resistencia superior del material, sino el diseño, recreado a la usanza de las célebres armaduras samurái. La coraza, que también cubría el área del cuello, parecía estar dividida en placas a los lados, con todos los compartimientos y bolsas para nuestras herramientas. La cintura y los hombros también se hallaban cubiertos por esa estética a manera de armadura de láminas. Eso incluía nuestros traseros y el área de la entrepierna; nadie querría una bala en las zonas íntimas. La protección incluso se extendía a mi abdomen arácnido y mis ocho piernas, con pequeñas placas extendidas.

Las protecciones para rodillas y codos estaban complementadas con botas y guantes más gruesos. En el caso del calzado para la arpía y míos, eran protectores adaptados a las garras aviares y mis pedipalpos. Los cascos lucían también a la usanza samurái, similares a los cascos _kabuto_ , con láminas en la parte trasera. Éstos también poseían un visor que podía levantarse. Y atrás de nuestro chaleco, el nombre de MOE escrito en áurea tipografía, con el logo de la ANP debajo de éste, también en dorado.

– "Y pensé que este día se había arruinado con lo de la explosión termal." – Opiné, colocándome las últimas piezas. – "Son bonitos, ¿verdad?"

– "El logo con la carota de Smith sigue siendo horrible, pero las hombreras ayudan a taparlo." – Rió la halcón. – "Me dieron guantes. Guantes sobre manos postizas; hoy es el día más raro para esta arpía."

– "Una italiana, una alemana y una americana; descendientes de criaturas griegas; vestidas como guerreras niponas; y bajo las órdenes de una gnómida mexicana." – Dijo Nikos, ajustándose las botas. – "Desde que las conozco, lo cotidiano ya me parece poco común a estas alturas."

– "No es tan malo, hermanita." – Contesté. – "Al menos no puedes quejarte de que tu vida sea aburrida."

– "Sí, supongo que puedo darte la razón." – Asintió la pelinegra. – "No hay nada que me entretenga más que verte sufrir."

– "Y eso que sólo puedes verlo a medias." – Retruqué. – "Oh, es cierto. Un segundo, Ale"

Casi había olvidado lo que cargaba en el bolso, y que por suerte todavía llevaba conmigo. De ahí, saqué una pequeña cajita con un listón que le entregué a la nativa de Milán. Tomándolo ella, me miró extrañada, conmigo sólo asintiendo. Desatando el lazo, la mediterránea abrió el paquete y descubrió ahí un bruno objeto.

– "¿Te gusta?" – Le pegunté.

– "¿De quién?" – Cuestionó ella, sosteniéndolo en sus manos.

– "Rachnera. Me lo entregó la última vez que estuviste en la casa." – Repliqué. – "Lo hizo con las mejores intenciones. Anda, póntelo."

Pasando un par de afásicos segundos, Dyne se lo colocó alrededor de rostro. Se trataba de un simple parche ocular, de negro tono con la figura de unas níveas fauces de tiburón onerosamente bordadas. Se hallaba sostenido por tres tiras que convergían en una unión de la parte trasera, ofreciendo mejor soporte y comodidad.

– "Te ves bien, _Pepper_." – Cetania le ofreció un pulgar arriba, guiñándole. – "Pareces la veterana que eres."

– "Comparto la idea, hermana." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "En verdad luces genial."

– "Gracias." – Musitó ella, intentando disimular su sonrisa. – "Agradécele a la tejedora por el obsequio."

– "Ella te agradece a ti, por aceptarlo."

– "Al menos ella las aceptaría sinceramente, al contrario de esa saltarina." – Arguyó, la empusa. – "Ni siquiera me dio la mano. Sólo se necesitaba un ojo para darse cuenta que no estaba muy a gusto de mis presencia."

– "No culpes tanto a Rachel, sino a la cultura de nuestro país. Por suerte no resultó hostil, como mi madre."

– "Como sea, es un bonito regalo. Lo usaré a partir de ahora."

– "Vaya, vaya, nunca esperé encontrarme a Catalina Creel aquí." – Habló de repente alguien más. – "Veo que están de buenas, novatas. ¿Les gustaron sus nuevos trapos?"

– "Ah, hola, instructora." – Saludé a Jättelund. – "Sí, en verdad que nos cayó de maravilla su pequeña sorpresa. ¿Cuándo llegaron?"

– "Justamente hoy; quedarse a entrenar con la zombie fue la excusa perfecta para preparársela." – Replicó la latina, cruzándose de brazos. – "Traten de cuidarlo mejor; consentirlas sale caro. ¿Cómodas?"

– "Bastante. Me sorprende lo ligeros que se sienten a pesar de estar tan acorazados." – Declaró la falconiforme. – "Y también lo bien hechos que lucen."

– "Sus logros pagaron el ascenso en calidad, arpía. Logros que no repetirán a menos que continúen adiestrándose." – Aseveró la mexicana. – "En todo caso, ¿se sienten motivadas en su objetivo de seguir protegiendo a este país con su sangre, sudor y lágrimas?"

– "Señora, en estos momentos nos sentimos como si pudiéramos derrotar a todo un ejército." – Proclamó una jactanciosa Dyne. – "Que arrojen a sus bestias; MOE las están esperando."

– "Eso es lo que quería oír, empusa." – Sonrió. Entonces, ésta despareció. – "Regresamos al Campo Asaka, ahora. ¡Muévanse, rápido, rápido!"

Antes de darnos cuenta, nos hallábamos dentro del transporte, preguntándonos cómo una insignificante enana, cuya altura original era de dos manzanitas, podía seguir tratándonos como basura. No sé qué me dolió más: que ella nos dominara; el coscorrón que le propiné a mi hermana por abrir la bocota; el que me esperaba a mí al no avisarle a Lala que no llegaría a cenar esa noche…

O el hecho de que, debido al entusiasmo de probarme el uniforme, olvidé colocarme ropa interior.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, otro episodio lleno de fruslerías, comprimido en apenas unas cuantas horas.

Ahora que ya hemos tratado el tema de Sanae, me concentré en presentar los juguetes con los cuales MOE repartirá justicia, y también dolor, para los criminales. Como pudieron notar, todo el arsenal es alemán, con armas utilizadas por las distintas organizaciones de seguridad germanas, desde la Bundeswehr hasta el GSG9. Y sí, la mayoría son de Heckler & Koch, ya que son de las empresas alemanas más exitosas en el campo bélico. Les juro que no me pagan por hacerles propaganda… aún.

Dado que Mugi pasó a mejor vida, y que Aria sin una ametralladora es como una pizza sin queso, decidí otorgarle otra MG3, pero adaptada a las necesidades modernas. Pude ofrecerle una HK MG5, que usa el mismo calibre y es el reemplazo directo de la anterior, pero uno no puede resistir al encanto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Confieso que el nombre elegido es en honor a Maki Nishikino, una de los personajes de _Love Live!;_ mientras Mugi era una referencia a Tsumugi Kotobuki, de _K-On!_

En cuanto a las armas de Cetania y Dyne, no había mucho qué cambiar, excepto ofrecerle equivalentes germanos de sus herramientas anteriores. Ahora, los regalos del profesor Sarver fueron simples auxiliares para complementar las habilidades de las chicas. La empusa es nuestra luchadora a cortas distancias, así que el escudo, con el nombre del más famoso rey espartano, le permitirá resistir el asedio enemigo mientras reparte justicia a escopetazos calibre doce. En cuanto a la arpía, un par de manos son suficientes para ella, pues en sí ya posee todas las herramientas naturales para dominar al adversario.

La alabarda, admito que fue derivado de jugar mucho Skyrim. Me encantan los martillos de guerra, especialmente los inspirados en las fantasías vikingas: son grandes, pesados, y cumplen su trabajo con la mayor sencillez del mundo. Jaëgersturm, de raíces germano-nórdicas, y siendo admiradora de la legendaria Kriegtochter, naturalmente querría usar la herramienta usada para vencer a la nidhögg. Empero, también quería otorgarle una guadaña, para honrar a su antepasada, y un hacha, para acentuar la temática vikinga. Al final, la alabarda era la respuesta perfecta a la disyuntiva.

En fin, ya me extendí demasiado. Agradezco a mis compañeros de Los Extraditables por todo su apoyo, especialmente a Alther, quien me concedió permiso para usar a Rachel Tzeranth, junto a Onix Star y JB-Defalt, a quienes hice unos pequeños guiños. Y por supuesto, a todos mis lectores que continúan aquí. Espero yo siga entreteniéndolos por mucho tiempo más.

Y ya, para finalizar, aquí una pequeña galería con el arsenal de MOE, las armas personales de Jaëgersturm y Nikos, junto al nuevo look de la mantis y el odiado chibi de la agente Smith. Sé que dibujo horrible, y originalmente serían más, pero surgieron algunos contratiempos que impidieron concluir el resto. Y disculpen la calidad, que mi escáner murió hace mucho y mi pulso de maraquero no permiten una fotografía estable. Por ahora, deléitense con éstos. Sólo reemplacen el PUNTO por el signo actual, junten todo, y listo.

tinyurl [PUNTO] com/moegal2

No olviden dejar sus opiniones, que siempre son bien recibidas. ¡Hasta la próxima! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	70. No es fácil ser tan natural

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, meine Kameraden, Herr Kommandant Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Dos años.

Setenta episodios.

Más de un millón de palabras.

Celebremos con una buena lectura, ¿vale?

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena los invita a su fiesta! ¡Sólo se necesita un sacrificio humano, o dos animales, para entrar! ¡Las arañas entran gratis!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 70**

* * *

– "Por aquí, ya casi llegamos." – Afirmé. – "¿Están bien, lindas?"

– "Sabes que soporto más adversidades en los entrenamientos, flaca." – Respondió Cetania, flexionando un ala. – "Pero Pitufina aquí parece que va a desfallecer. Ya hasta se puso azul."

– "Deberías considerar que la exigüidad de público implica refinar tu rutina cómica, incordio alado." – Le replicó Lala. – "Las preocupaciones son innecesarias, _A chuisle_. Recuerda que me crié con la faena agricultural diaria."

– "Con razón hueles a abono, enana." – Bromeó la arpía.

– "Irónica declaración por parte de gallinácea locutora." – Retrucó la dullahan. – "Mas es menester remembrarte que mi pasada profesión consistía en brindar prematura conclusión a la existencia de animales para consumo humano, incluyendo aves de corral."

– "Y tú no olvides que yo nací para destripar bestias montañesas. Un wapití salvaje es más difícil de atrapar que una oveja en matadero, ¿sabes?" – Contestó la rapaz. – "Además, con esa oxidada guadaña, cualquiera se moriría primero de tétanos, canosa."

– "Eso no merma la utilidad de mi apero de labranza." – Aseguró la irlandesa. – "Incluso _Mo chuisle_ comparte el sentimiento al haber agregado su hacha de petos a nuestra travesía."

– "Lo sé, y seguramente tú la influenciaste, azulosa." – Respondió la americana. – "¿Para qué trajiste tu alabarda, flaca? Conseguimos licencia para cazar ciervos y jabalíes, no osos."

– "Versatilidad, _Süsse_. Ya oíste a Rachel, sirve hasta para romper piedras sin perder filo." – Repliqué, consultando el mapa. – "Además, no hay nada de malo en ser precavidas. ¿Qué tal si el oso es maloso y mafioso y trae a sus amigos con él?"

– "La ofrecemos a ella en sacrificio." – Respondieron ambas, apuntándose y mirándose al unísono. – "Qué original eres."

– "Finalmente las tengo en sonido surround, lindas." – Reí. – "¿Pero ya lo ven? Comienzan a pensar igual; son lo mismo en el fondo."

– "Claro que no, flacucha; yo soy más hermosa." – Contestó ufanamente la halcón. – "Es una lástima que _Pepper_ no haya querido venir; fue ella quien lo propuso, pero rechazó la invitación."

– "Así es Ale, _Süsse_ ; aún falta para que desee seguir conviviendo más seguido con estas tres degeneradas, como nos llama." – Repliqué, mirando alrededor. – "Doblamos a la izquierda y seguimos por aquí. Adelante."

Estábamos lejos de casa.

Habiendo pasado unos días desde lo del incidente en el onsen, nos encontrábamos en camino hacia la cabaña en medio del bosque de Gunma, la misma que pertenecía a Kenta, el novio y futuro esposo de Sanae. El plan que nosotras divisamos junto con Smith dio los resultados esperados, y el agradecido oficial de policía nos otorgó el privilegio para que yo y mis amadas disfrutáramos de un pequeño retiro en lo que fueran los aposentos de su padre. Se supone que tal morada sería habitada por Kenta y sus dos parejas mientras encontraban otro hogar, todo con tal de acelerar la transferencia hacia la jurisdicción de nuestra capitana, pero el muchacho nos informó que podría residir temporalmente en la casa de su tía.

El superintendente Kuribayashi fue informado de la situación, y aunque le tomó por sorpresa el inusual convenio de tres personas en la misma relación, tampoco mostró disgusto, y aceptó apoyarnos en todo lo necesario. La bondad de Papi quizás tenga mucho del lado paterno, después de todo. Sanae e Ingegärd, la dragonewt enfermera, se alegraron de que su novio fuera transferido a las oficinas centrales en Tokio, donde no sólo recibiría un aumento, sino que también pondría ayudar más directamente al Programa de Intercambio que tanta felicidad les había traído a ellos.

Fue un excelente golpe de suerte; no sólo obtuvimos el ansiado techo para acampar, sino que finalmente pudimos relajarnos al saber que el porvenir de la pequeña niña creciendo en el vientre de la lámpades había sido asegurado. No lo hicimos por el soberbio deseo de lucirnos frente a nuestros superiores, o por intentar apelar a la simpatía del público, sino porque era lo correcto. Empero, no negaremos que las alentadoras palabras de aquel trío, junto al río de lágrimas que tácitamente agradecían tan magnánimo acto de nobleza, fueron la recompensa más valiosa de todas.

– "Aria Jaëgersturm, _Guten Tag_." – Respondí a mi teléfono, que había comenzado a sonar. – "¿Quién habla?"

– " _¿Töchterlein? Ich bin es._ "

– "¡Ah, _Vater_ , qué sorpresa!" – Exclamé jubilosa al saludar a mi padre. – "Por fin; creí que se habían fugado. ¿Cómo están tú y mamá?"

– "Nos encontramos bien, hija. Estamos en la habitación del hotel." – Respondió él. – "Discúlpanos por no comunicarnos antes, pero entre recuperar el tiempo perdido y las responsabilidades que ustedes han de tener, no quisimos incordiarles. Además, sabes que tu madre puede ser algo insistente en… los deberes matrimoniales."

– "¿Seguro que no seré la hermana de en medio en siete meses?"

– "Oh, vamos, hija; que no me haya presentado hasta veinte años después no me hace un irresponsable." – Respondió él. Creo que lo oí morderse la lengua. – "Eso sí, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para un extranjero pedir preservativos?"

– "¿Problemas con la ley por el asunto de tu pareja liminal?"

– "Afortunadamente ninguno hasta ahora, pero la barrera del idioma sigue dándome lata." – Le escuché suspirar. – "Mi acento da lugar a uno que otro malentendido, especialmente cuando se trata de algo tan íntimo. Tu madre maneja mucho mejor el japonés, y sé que poseemos inmunidad, pero preferimos evitar los percances por las prohibiciones del Acta."

– "Ya me imagino. ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Usaste envoltorios de salchichas como substituto?"

– "Eso me hubiera ahorrado muchos contratiempos, actualmente." – Rió papá – "Resulta que me encontraba intentando que la encargada de la farmacia entendiera que deseaba condones, pero debió tocarme una retrasada, porque sólo repetía que no hablaba inglés. Tenía que lidiar con ella y mi compañero entre las piernas, deseoso de vestir su traje de látex."

– "Ay, papá, no pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza, incluso con eufemismos."

– "Disculpa, se me chispoteó. En fin, ya desesperado por la ineptitud de esa bruta, opté por recurrir a la pantomima con mis manos." – Dilucidó. – "Y debió ser contagioso ser tan tonta, porque yo, actuando como otro idiota, decidí que la manera más clara que hacerle llegar mi necesidad era mostrarle el dedo medio. Eso sí que lo entendió, y también el grandulón detrás de ella, que creo era su esposo."

– "¿Y no te lanzaste a una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, digna de un laureado veterano de la _Bundeswehr_?"

– "Si hubieras visto en persona a ese gigante peludo, también pensarías en que era un gorila disfrazado." – Rió. – "En fin, decidí dejarme de tonterías y comprarlas en un supermercado. Y para ahorrarme más bochornos, me hice con una caja grande."

– "Bueno, ya me siento tranquila al saber que no vas a dejar panzona a mamá por segunda vez."

– "¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Apenas hemos usado como tres. Tu madre prefiere hacerlo por at-"

Con pésame en el corazón, pero alivio para mi estabilidad mental, oprimí el rojo botón en la pantalla de cristal líquido, cesando de inmediato la conversación. Me gustaría quejarme de que mi padre tiene una boca demasiado imprudente, pero es obvio que tampoco estoy en posición para ello. A los pocos segundos, el teléfono volvió a repetir su melodioso tono de llamada.

– "Uhm, lamento eso, hija, de verdad." – Se disculpó mi progenitor. – "Creo que todos estos días de achuchones con tu madre me acostumbraron a expresarme indiscretamente."

– "Está bien, al menos no te puse en altavoz para que las demás te oyeran soltar la sopa." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "En fin, ¿dónde está _Mutti_? Quiero saludarla también."

– "Durmiendo. Estoy usando el teléfono que se encuentra en el baño para no interrumpir su paseo por los aposentos de Morfeo." – Reveló. – "Finalmente puede darse el lujo de reposar hasta tarde, después de tantos años de estricto régimen militar. Y bien que le ha servido; está tan contenta que si la vieras ahora, no la reconocerías."

– "Ese retiro sirvió para cambiar muchas cosas para bien, papá." – Sonreí. – "Y qué coincidencia que yo también me encuentre en las mismas circunstancias."

– "Sí, leí tus mensajes, hija. Y yo que pensaba visitar algún día ese onsen." – Respondió. – "¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿En la casa de _Herr_ Kurusu?"

– "Nope, estoy en medio de la naturaleza, con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo."

Ahí, activé la opción de altavoz.

– "Díganle hola a su futuro suegro, lindas." – Expresé.

– " _Dia dhuit ar maidin_ , _Herr_ Jäger." – Saludó la peliblanca. – "Nos alegra que usted y _Frau_ Jaëgersturm se encuentren bien."

– " _Guten Morgen_ , Lala. _Danke_." – Reciprocó mi padre. – "Pero por favor no seas tan formal, que eres de la familia. Ya oíste a Aria, puedes decirme suegro o papá, si lo deseas."

– "Está bien, suegro." – La Abismal se ruborizó ligeramente. – "Aunque al igual que con su esposa, me sigue tomando un poco acostumbrarme."

– "Ay, qué quisquillosa eres, enana. Sáquese, que estorba." – Habló la falconiforme, haciéndola a un lado. – " _¿Howdy, Pops?_ Aquí está su nuera favorita reportando que Pulguita se halla en buenas alas. ¿Qué cuenta el suegro más bonito de todos?"

– "Eres inconfundible, Cetania." – Rió mi progenitor. – "Nada, sólo lo usual entre un viejo soldado y su querida arachne. No deseas saber los detalles, créeme."

– "Oídos agudos, suegro; escuché cada palabra del chisme. Desventajas de ser halcón." – La arpía tembló. – "En fin, estamos de viaje en las montañas, camino a pasar la noche en una pequeña cabaña del bosque. Sería perfecta si esta enana hubiera permanecido en su aldea pitufo, pero qué se le va a hacer."

– "El sentimiento es mutuo, incordio alado." – Injirió la segadora. – " _Herr_ Jä… Suegro, ¿hasta cuándo planea cesar su estancia en el país? Sería ameno volver a reunirnos e intercambiar anécdotas antes de que parta."

– "Bueno, a petición de Vera, extendí mi permiso por unos días más. Regresaría aproximadamente en una semana, a partir de hoy." – Aclaró. – "Y concuerdo, Lala; nada me encantaría más que pasar tiempo con mi pequeña y mis nueras. Por cierto, ¿está Dyne con ustedes?"

– "No, papá, ya sabes cómo es ella. Se quedó en los cuarteles, para practicar y eso." – Respondí. – "¿No se ha comunicado contigo, por mensajes u otro medio?"

– "Tampoco, hija, y eso me preocupa." – Le escuchamos suspirar. – "Espero no esté molesta conmigo."

– "Descuide, _Pops_ , que la grillita será huraña, pero no le guardaría rencor a su padre." – Opinó la rapaz. – "Es decir, a su propia hermana le llevó más de un mes de convivencia y golpes para finalmente lograr un abrazo."

– "No es fácil obtener una familia de repente, por lo que los sentimientos todavía siguen confundiéndose en su interior." – Agregó la dullahan. – "Más no prosiga afligiéndose, que puedo asegurarle que Dyne guarda únicamente cariño para el hombre que le dio la vida, por muy exiguas que parezcan las evidencias. Confíe en el amor de una hija."

– " _Danke_ , chicas." – Contestó mi padre. – "Sí, creo que tienen razón, era sólo paranoia mía."

Ahí, logramos distinguir una voz femenina tocando una puerta.

– " _Süsser_ , ¿estás ahí dentro?" – Cuestionó mi madre, con un tono inusualmente seductor. – "¿Eh, por qué pusiste seguro? Vamos, Helmutt, ¿no quieres desayunar con tu amada arañita? Tengo tu platillo favorito aquí mismo~"

– "¡Ya voy, _Mausi_! ¡Sólo me estoy lavando en la tina!" – Le contestó mi progenitor. – "Disculpen chicas, una importante misión se ha presentado, y el deber me llama. Prometo volver a llamarles luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "No te preocupes, papá. Disfruta de tus vacaciones." – Repliqué. – "Saluda a mamá de nuestra parte y dile que la quiero mucho."

– "Ella también, Aria, al igual que yo." – Lo oímos mandarme un beso por el auricular. – "Ustedes también, nueritas, cuiden a mi Pulguita. O mejor dicho, cuídense de ella, que tiene mucho de su madre."

– "¡Papá!"

– "Con mucho gusto, suegro." – Rió suavemente la irlandesa. – "Espero nos veamos pronto. _Slán go fóill_."

– "Heeelmuuutt~ Ya toca, ya toca~" – Habló nuevamente mamá. – "Abre, mi amor~"

– "Y dígale a su esposa que no se sobrepase; la muerte por _snu-snu_ es real." – Bromeó la castaña. Entendí esa referencia. – " _¡See ya, Pops! ¡Have fun!_ "

– " _¡Auf Wiedersehen! ¡Viel Glück!_ " – Entonces, oímos un repentino golpe. – "¡ _Mein Gott_ , Vera! ¡¿Qué haces con esa hach-"

Hubo un efímero destello de estática e inmediatamente el auricular interpretó absoluto mutismo. Las jabonosas aguas de la tina fueron la líquida tumba del infortunado teléfono, llevándose con él el secreto de aquellas últimas palabras. Optando por no indagar más en ello, guardé mi celular y resumimos el camino. Habíamos llegado en autobús, luego de tomar el tren, tomando el camino de tierra que apenas se divisaba en el entronque indicado. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, y la matutina neblina pintaba su albugíneo lienzo en el nemoroso paisaje.

Las invernales temperaturas me pasaban factura, a pesar de estar envuelta en ropas térmicas. La nativa del Parque de los Glaciares no sufría por el frío, y la hija del Abismo se reía en cara del gélido clima. Aún así, todas íbamos ataviadas con abrigos y bufandas. Yo cargaba con una enorme mochila de viaje, además de unas cuantas más, mientras mis amadas cargaban con unas más ligeras. Mientras ascendíamos las ligeramente escabrosas cumbres, el aire fresco del bosque nos llenaba los pulmones, y también mis filotráqueas de un muy agradable júbilo. Era un buen ejercicio.

– "Ah, creo que los diviso." – Informó la segadora. – "Los tres abetos junto al puente de piedra."

– "En efecto, _Spatzi_. Ya estamos cerca." – Afirmé, reacomodando mi mochila. – "Muevan las piernas, guapas. La última en llegar dormirá entre los bichos."

– "Como digas, flaca." – La estadounidense comenzó a trotar. – "Vamos, Pitufina; imagina que te persigue Gargamel."

– "Descuida, _A chuisle_ , los invertebrados no te molestarán mucho." – Mencionó la nativa del Éire, acelerando. – "Nos vemos en nuestro destino."

– "¡Hey, esperen!" – Me apresuré a seguirlas.

Fue una corta persecución desde los mencionados abetos, junto a los restos de lo que era un pequeño puente sobre un riachuelo, hasta la meta. Con todo y ser la que llegara en el tercer puesto, sonreí por la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Nuestras risas se combinaron con el tenue rumor de los pajarillos e insectos que pululaban entre los frondosos árboles. Esquivando un pequeño círculo de honguitos y evitando volver damnificadas a un grupo de afanosas hormigas, saltando su nido, logramos atisbar el claro que indicaba el final de la travesía.

Erguiéndose en medio del verde prado, contemplamos la vivienda que sería nuestro refugio. Diseñada al más puro estilo tradicional nipón, era una casita lo suficientemente espaciosa y sin mucha pompa. Había un pozo para aprovechar las cristalinas aguas naturales de la región, junto a un jardincito que hace mucho imploraba por una podada para recuperar su gloria original. Una cerca de madera alrededor de la estructura, aún de pie, delineaba los límites del territorio, aunque no es que hubiera alguien más allá de nosotras tres.

La vegetación apenas había reclamado unas cuantas partes de las paredes exteriores, pero por el idílico aspecto que proporcionaban, su expansión debió ser planeada. Corriendo las puertas, hallamos el sitio relativamente limpio, con una muy fina capa de polvo por cubierta. Mis primas animales habían construido sus nidos en las esquinas del techo, colgándose libremente en sus viviendas de seda. Baño, cama matrimonial, una espaciosa sala y demás habitaciones estaban presentes. Aparte de unas cuantos detalles más, el lugar lucía perfectamente intacto, con únicamente una manita de gato (o de oso, para ir con el tema boscoso) para devolverle el esplendor.

– "Bueno, lindas, a lo que venimos." – Troné mis dedos. – " _¡Panzer vor! ¡Angriff!_ "

Sin dilación, acomodamos nuestro equipaje, nos retiramos los abrigos y pusimos manos a la obra. Nuestro trato con Kenta era simple: nosotras limpiábamos el lugar, y a cambio podíamos residir libremente unos días, como si fuera totalmente nuestra. Empero, el acuerdo original no incluía la remodelación; esa fue nuestra idea. Sentíamos que si aceptábamos, estaríamos abusando de la generosidad de nuestros compañeros, por lo que renovar el techo que se nos concedía era la forma más directa de agradecerles su bondad. Tanto mis amadas como yo hallábamos satisfacción en trabajar para ganarnos el derecho de disfrutar tales amenidades, otro de los aspectos que compartíamos intrínsecamente.

– " _Spatzi_ , tú podarás el jardín y los alrededores. _Süsse_ , tú te encargarás de barrer el interior." – Dicté las órdenes. – "Yo me encargo de resanar las paredes y el techo. ¿Tenemos pintura?"

– "Aquí hay un poco, _A chuisle_." – Contestó la peliblanca, sacando una lata del cobertizo. – "Me impresiona lo perfectamente que se ha conservado el lugar, a pesar de tener casi un año sin ser visitado."

– "Y se nota; hasta las escobas tienen telarañas." – Comentó la falconiforme, sacudiendo la suya. – "Tus primas animales se me suben a las alas, flaca. Creo que soy naturalmente atractiva para las criaturas de ocho patas."

– "Tal vez sólo detectaron tu aroma, pollo parlante." – Bromeó la Abismal, revisando el resto del cobertizo. – "Los aperos de labranza disponibles se hallan indispuestos a auxiliarme en mi tarea, _A chuisle_. El óxido ha reclamado su afilado metal."

– "¿Quieres que te preste a Asynjörd, linda?" – Le ofrecí mi alabarda. – "Es su primera vez, así que sé gentil."

– "Agradezco la oferta, pero no será necesario, _A chuisle_." – Sonrió la irlandesa, alzando su mano al aire. – "Hacía mucho que yo y mi vieja compañera nos coligábamos para tales faenas."

Con una ligera y bruna niebla arremolinándose alrededor de la extremidad de mi amada de añil epidermis, Seelenverkäufer, su icónica guadaña, se materializó entre la negra nube. Si bien su filo no se hallaba en muy óptimas condiciones, se encontraba en mejores que las demás herramientas guardadas. Además, tan pronto la nativa del Éire la tuvo en sus manos, procedió a darnos una contundente demostración del porqué con su falce bastaba y sobraba para completar satisfactoriamente la tarea. La técnica con la que giraba su hoz para remover eficazmente la maleza, como si de las cuchillas de una podadora se tratara, nos dejaron absortas a mí y a la arpía.

Mirándonos y encogiendo los hombros, comenzamos con las demás labores. La castaña afanosamente liberaba los interiores del polvo y demás impurezas, valiéndose tanto de su escoba como de su plumaje. Lala no perdía la oportunidad de remarcar el parecido entre la americana y un plumero, contestando ésta con igualmente mordaces comentarios acerca de la dullahan, pero sin que el trabajo se interrumpiera. Por mi parte, sonreía al escuchar sus inofensivas agresiones, que transpiraban una genuina amistad detrás de la ficticia acritud de los insultos.

Además de repintar algunas secciones de la pared y poner a prueba mis habilidades de reparación de grietas y hoyos en el techo, me aseguré de que lo demás también se hallara en buenas condiciones. Me alegré al oír el rugir del generador a base de gasolina al ser encendido, prometiendo que energía eléctrica no faltaría. Tampoco había fugas en la tubería. Envidiaba a Sanae y su familia; vivienda tan idílicamente perfecta no se encontraba tan fácilmente en cualquier lado. Habiendo pasado suficiente tiempo, nos tomamos un descanso.

– "Puf, incluso con el invierno, el sol sigue quemando." – Comenté, tomando de mi cantimplora. – "Pero es divertido, ¿no, lindas?"

– "Ciertamente. Me recuerda a las buenas memorias de mis inicios en Wicklow." – Expresó la segadora. – "Sólo necesito el pastorear ovejas y cosechar los cultivos para sentirme como en casa."

– "No me imagino a ti haciéndola de labradora, azulosa." – Habló la americana, acostada entre la recién cortada hierba. – "De no haber sido transferida a la residencia Kurusu, ¿hubieras vivido en una granja, o algo así?"

– "Es muy posible. Confieso que antes de conocer a mi familia actual, esperaba que al menos se me ubicara dentro del ambiente agrícola." – Reveló la Abismal. – "Empero, no era más que un impulso nostálgico para no sentirme tan lejos de casa."

– "Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuál sería su morada perfecta, chicas?" – Indagué. – "Yo admito que un lugar como éste me caería bastante bien, con todo y frío. Sólo necesita un río por aquí, y un bonito campo de flores edelweiss para poder acostarse; como sacado de un bucólico poema sobre la inmensidad y hermosura de los Alpes Bávaros."

– "Je, me recuerda a La Novicia Rebelde, con Julie Andrews." – Dijo Cetania. – "Siempre añoré un lugar con menos nieve, por mucho que adorara revolotear sobre los diáfanos y gélidos lagos de Montana. Yo vivía prácticamente entre esos paisajes, aunque era menos cantar en las montañas, y más de congelarse las plumas entre cacerías. Aunque al contrario de los protagonistas de ese filme, a mí sí me atraparon los alemanes."

– "Y ya no van a soltarte, guapa." – Bromeé, dándole un besito rápido. – "Entonces, ¿quieres algo bonito pero calientito?"

– "Precisamente, flaca. Un sitio más cálido, pero con la misma belleza de aquellos majestuosos parajes naturales, y con vista al mar." – Asintió. – "Y las islas japonesas son precisamente eso. Hawái también ofrece tropical paraíso, pero la actividad volcánica es mucho mayor, y el humo de las fumarolas es brutalmente tóxico. Únicamente pensaba en irme de ahí cuando me hallaba emigrando."

– "Entonces, ¿has hallado en las playas niponas aquí tu edén terrestre, Cetania?" – Le preguntó la irlandesa.

– "Hmm, sí y no, segadora." – Le respondió la castaña, levantándose para sentarse. – "Si bien hay todo lo que buscaba, siento que aquí es algo… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Modesto? La sociedad aquí es más reservada. Incluso en Hachijō-jima, donde residí, los habitantes costeros no eran tan abiertos. No lo sé, creo que espero algo más ferviente, animado."

– "¿Como Brasil?" – Opiné yo.

– "Ah, diste en el blanco, flaca. Brasil sería maravilloso." – Contestó la estadounidense, suspirando. – "¿Recuerdas que propusimos ir allá en nuestra luna de miel? Aún quiero ir."

– "Podríamos hacerlo." – Afirmé. – "Si ahorramos lo suficiente, nos costearíamos un viaje decente las próximas vaciones. No nos mudaríamos, pero al menos habremos disfrutado de tales maravillas. ¿Qué dicen?"

– "Cuenta conmigo para hacer ese sueño realidad, flaca." – Acotó la falconiforme.

– "Suena demasiado tentador como para dejar pasar tal oportunidad." – Se unió la nativa del Éire. – "Mi salario no se compara con el suyo, pero aumentará nuestras pecuniarias reservas."

– "Entonces no se diga más, guapas." – Declaré, extendiendo mi mano. – "Ir a Brasil será nuestra meta, ¿ _verstanden_?"

Sonriendo, mis amadas colocaron sus manos y alas sobre la mía, sellando tácitamente el pacto. Parecería una decisión bastante apresurada, pero sabíamos que era un objetivo muy plausible. No había imposibles si nos uníamos.

– "Sol, mar, fiesta y algarabía carnavalesca." – Enumeré, mirando al cielo. – "Nadar en las añiles aguas, dejar nuestras huellas en la arena, y tostarnos la piel mientras aplico sensualmente bloqueador solar a sus apoteósicas espaldas."

– "Y disfrutar del atractivo visual que ofrecen las féminas del lugar." – Añadió la dullahan. – "Suntuosa beldad se exalta aún más bajo el fulgurante resplandor del Helios tropical."

– "Vaya, vaya. Ni siquiera la circunspecta segadora puede ocultar su entusiasmo por admirar a las bellezas brasileñas." – Rió la arpía. – "Pero no puedo culparte, enana, los portugueses les heredaron buenos genes a esas ricuras."

– "Con las caderas que se carga esta azulita, bien podría ser una de ellas." – Comenté, dándole un beso a la peliblanca. – "Deberíamos invitar a Ale. Ya vieron lo bien que se la pasó en el onsen."

– "Sería lo mejor, flaca. Así juntamos la plata más rápido." – Bromeó la rapaz. – "Y a lo mejor la mantis sólo necesita un poquito de amor carioca para quitarle lo amargada."

– "¿Invitaríamos a alguien más?" – Preguntó la irlandesa.

– "Bueno, tenía pensado que fuéramos únicamente nosotras cuatro." – Respondí. – "Aunque igual un par de personas extra no haría daño. Podemos agregar a cierta pelirroja..."

– "Ni se te ocurra sugerirlo, flacucha." – Advirtió la americana, entrecerrando los ojos.

– "…Nativa de Osaka, y que seguramente estaría contenta de visitar la patria de su madre." – Terminé, inclinando la cabeza.

– "Ah, bueno, así pos sí. Me agrada la escamosa." – Asintió la halcón, calmándose. – "Me gustaría también añadir a Yuuko y Mio pero, aquí entre nos, esas dos son algo ruidosas. No nos dejarían dormir."

– "Lo mismo sucedía en la casa del hospedador de Atseelia, ¿no, _Süsse_?"

– "Ugh, Atseelia abría la boca como abría las piernas." – Se talló la sien. – "¿Por qué siempre me tocan escandalosos?"

– "Y lo dice una adepta a la estrambótica música de guitarras eléctricas y retumbantes baterías." – Retrucó la Abismal. – "Además, acorde a las empíricas pruebas de esa apasionada noche que compartiste con _Mo chuisle_ , y de la que fui testigo por teléfono, tú tampoco eres analogía de canora modestia, incordio alado."

– "Ay, pero bien que te gustó escucharnos, pitufo voyerista." – La chica de Montana le sacó la lengua. – "Como sea, creo que ya deberíamos desayunar propiamente. Ese pancito y la taza de chocolate antes de venir no llenan. ¿Cómo le hace la loca de Wilde para rendir con tan desahuciada cantidad a diario?"

– "Ya viste el mapa, linda; Argentina está de cabeza, y todo es al revés ahí." – Me incorporé, estirándome. – "Entonces, ¿qué desean comer, guapas? ¿Quieren que esta cazadora haga honor a su estirpe y les traiga un jugoso jabalí?"

– "Sólo que los obtengas del zoológico de Tomioka, _A chuisle_." – Dijo Lala. – "Los jabalíes no circundan a estas alturas, y menos en esta época del año."

Ah, _scheisse_ , y yo que deseaba un codillo de cerdo _schweinshaxe_ a la bávara. Al menos habrá algún ciervo que no sea tan quisquilloso con su hábitat.

– "Mas lanzarte en animada persecución de presas será innecesario, pues nuestras provisiones alimenticias no escasean." – Agregó la segadora. – "Empero, sería de mucha ayuda si iniciaran una abundante recolección de leña para alimentar las llamas que calentarán los manjares; la reserva de gas propano de la estufa se encuentra agotada."

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ " – Acepté. Entonces, recordé un pequeño detalle. – "Espera, _Spatzi_ , ¿en dónde cocinarás entonces?"

– "Yo me encargo de eso, _A chuisle_." – Acarició mi barbilla, dirigiéndose al interior. – "Sólo consigue la madera. Cetania, ¿quieres apoyarme con el corte de ingredientes?"

– " _I'm with ya, Blueberry._ " – La castaña siguió a la peliblanca. – "No te vayas a astillar, flaquita."

– "Bueno, ¿entonces la recojo de los alrededores?" – Cuestioné. – "¿Incluyo las piñas secas de las coníferas?"

La Abismal señaló la alabarda en mi cintura, y luego a la bodega. Con eso, ambas tomaron sus mochilas y se internaron a la casa para preparar las viandas mañaneras. Abriendo la puerta de la bodega, me hallé con varios troncos secos, listos para ser convertidos en lignario combustible al filo de mi hacha. Suspirando, desenfundé a Asynjörd y, activando el interruptor para aumentar su longitud, me dispuse a mi primera experiencia como leñadora. No debía ser muy difícil, pensé. Alzar herramienta, dejarla caer sobre el tronco, partirlo en dos, repetir. Opté por una prueba inicial con uno delgado, encontrándome satisfecha por el desempeño de la afilada hoja del hacha.

No así con mis habilidades para cortar madera.

Los troncos, aunque se partían con facilidad, no lo hacía con la uniformidad esperada, arrojando gajos demasiado pequeños para servir de utilidad más allá de una fogatita. Y órdenes de mi azul emperatriz son mandatos que hay qué seguir al pie de la letra. Ser neófita en tal tema tampoco ayudaba. La pesada cabeza de hacha caía sobre el sólido cuerpo, atravesándolo como un cuchillo al rojo vivo se abre paso sobre la epidermis, pero sólo resultaban en más inútiles astillas.

– "¡Condenado árbol podrido, no te burlarás de mí!" – Vociferé, colocando el leño de nuevo en posición. – "¡Te partiré como la poderosa Serhilda abría en dos a sus enemigas! ¡ _Angriff_!"

– "No es que piense menos de ti, _A chuisle_ , pero sugiero recapacites en tu técnica actual." – Habló entonces la segadora, viéndome desde la ventana. – "¿Deseas que te instruya en lo básico? Sólo tomará un minuto."

– "Descuida, linda, sólo son troncos renuentes." – Empuñé mi alabarda. – "Este día es para que te relajes."

– "Te ayudaré. Insisto." – Declaró la irlandesa, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ya a mi lado, y a pedido suyo, le entregué mi arma a la peliblanca, habiéndole reducido el tamaño a petición suya. Ella, con parsimoniosa calma, colocó en el suelo un par de leños decentes que yo había cortado, y colocó uno nuevo entre ambos. Entonces, alzando la alabarda hasta el cenit de sus brazos, la dejó caer sobre el madero, dividiéndolo con una precisión insuperable, como si hubiera sido cortado con un diamante.

– "Un mango más corto conserva mejor el impulso natural de los músculos." – Dilucidó mi novia de añil piel. – "Deja que la gravedad se ocupe de atravesar el tronco; tú debes mantener los brazos firmes, ¿entendido, _A chuisle_?"

– "A la perfección, linda." – Confirmé. – "Perdona que debas interrumpir tu labor por culpa de esta torpe arachne."

– "Nadie nace sabiendo, _A chuisle_. Y es un placer compartir mis conocimientos contigo." – Me recompensó con un beso. – "Yo tuve que adiestrarme por cuenta propia. Las laceraciones cutáneas tapizaron mis dígitos con doloroso denuedo, pero no permití que el escozor me impidiera pulir mis habilidades."

– "Y no hay nada que más me enamore que una mujer trabajadora. Cada día te quiero más, _Spatzi_." – Le devolví el ósculo. – "Tienes buena técnica con el hacha, ¿sabes? Me gustaría decir que serias una sobresaliente agente en MON, pero no deseo por nada del mundo ponerte en peligro."

– "Ay, qué fresca, ¿y yo qué?" – Interrogó entonces Cetania, asomándose por la ventana. – "¿No te importa que tu pajarita se convierta en el próximo menú del _Fried Harpy_?"

– "¿Qué tendría eso de malo?" – Bromeó la dullahan.

– "Bésame el trasero, enana." – La halcón le sacó la lengua. – "Además, Cetania sólo hay una; pitufos sobran a montones. Pero veo que esta flacucha no lo aprecia."

– "Al contrario, _Süsse_ , significa que te alabo." – Le repliqué. – "Insinúo que te considero aún más capaz que la azulita para sobrevivir a las hostilidades del crimen. ¡Ay! ¡ _Spatzi_!"

– "¿Entonces me crees más débil que la hija de Taumas, descendiente de Arachne?" – Preguntó la segadora, jalándome de la oreja. – "Qué insolencia la tuya el colocarme en inferior posición de una mortal."

– "¿Qué te dije, enana? Esta zanquilarga no nos valora." – Acotó la falconiforme. – "Y todavía tiene el descaro de decírtelo a la cara."

– "¿De qué lado estás, plumífera? ¡Ay, ya, _Spatzi_ , me vas la vas a arrancar!" – Me quejé. Ella la soltó. – "Auch, me la dejarás puntiagudas y fea-¡Ay, _Süsse_!"

– "Las orejas puntiagudas son bonitas, flacucha." – Me reprendió la arpía, jalándome la otra. – "Y tú, canosa, termina tu parte, que los vegetales ya están listos."

– "La responsabilidad de una segadora nunca termina." – La irlandesa disintió con la cabeza. – "Prosigue tu tarea, _A chuisle_. Corta mucha, necesitamos asegurarnos de no quedar sin reservas en este gélido clima."

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ " – Asentí.

– "Cuando termines, llévalas atrás de la casa, no a la cocina." – Me regaló un besito en la mejilla. – "Te esperamos."

De esa manera, y con mejores ánimos, resumí partiendo leños hasta hacerme con una respetable cantidad. Tomé algunos y guardé el resto en la bodega, encaminándome hacia la parte trasera de la morada. Ahí, me encontré que las chicas habían tomado la parrilla de la estufa y la colocaron sobre un par de piedras rectangulares, creando así un asador improvisado. Encime de éste, había una plancha de cocción, y a su lado, una olla.

Les entregué la madera y prontamente la dullahan las acomodó debajo de la plancha. La castaña tampoco se quedó atrás y, con gran maestría, tomó dos piedras de color negro, chocándolas para dar nacimiento a una pequeña flama cuyas dimensiones aumentaban conforme devoraba la leña. El bruno humo contrastó dicotómicamente la muy leve neblina blanca que aún permeaba el bosque.

– "Sobresaliente, voladora." – Afirmó la irlandesa con la cabeza. – "No es fácil invocar fuego usando minerales a bajas temperaturas. Solicito despejes las dudas sobre tu tenaz secreto."

– "Heliotropos. Las calcedonias son excelentes catalizadores de combustión." – La emplumada mostró las oscuras piedras. – "Los encontré en el camino y pensé que nos servirían. Ya saben, conocer la utilidad de la propia naturaleza es parte esencial de toda cazadora de la tribu; no es nada del otro mundo."

– "Ahora soy yo la que siente la menos capacitada." – Comenté, riendo tenuemente. – "Conozco de máquinas y herramientas bélicas; sé de estrategias usada por las grandes mentes militares; conozco más de una guerra que no viví que de mi propia familia; incluso soy la líder de un grupo antiterrorista… y no puedo ni cortar un pedazo de leña."

– "Todos esos conocimientos fueron vitales en mantenernos vivas, Aria. Siempre improvisas algo para sacarnos del apuro." – Reiteró la estadounidense, acariciando con su ala mi mejilla. – "¿Recuerdas cómo creaste una llama usando una batería y papel de goma de mascar, cuando nos perseguían los avispones en el parque? ¿O cuando volviste la escopeta de Dyne en un lanzagranadas improvisado, durante el entrenamiento? ¿Y qué decir de volvernos un tanque para atravesar la emboscada enemiga?"

– "Toda persona posee virtudes diferentes, _A chuisle_." – Fue el turno de la irlandesa, mimando mi otra mejilla. – "La tuya es ser una guerrera preparada para el vehemente combate, e ingeniártelas para evitar claudicar ante la infausta adversidad. Y deberías sentirte orgullosa por ello. Después de todo, ¿quién puede encomiarse de haber vencido a una fiera legendaria, comandando a la mujer que ama y a su hermana?"

– ¿O de seducir a una jueza de la vida y la muerte misma?" – Agregó la falconiforme, sonriéndome. – "Aria, míranos; Lala y yo nos detestábamos, incluso llegamos a odiarnos, pero ahora somos buenas amigas. Y estamos aquí, compartiendo estos momentos contigo. Tú lo lograste, y nadie puede negar lo indispensable que es tu existencia para nosotras, para tu familia, para tu equipo."

– "Eres una Jaëgersturm." – Reafirmó la nativa del Éire, esgrimiendo una mueca de satisfacción. – "Vales el triple de lo imprescindible."

– " _Danke_ , lindas. Me reanimaron como sólo ustedes pueden." – Mis labios dibujaron una tercera sonrisa. – "Je, a veces creo que sólo digo estas cosas para verlas reconfortarm-¡Ay!"

– "Y también el triple de torpe." – La rapaz me reprendió, jalándome de una oreja.

– "Nadie más puede arruinar tan hermosas instancias con su impertinente lengua." – Declaró la Abismal, emulándola con la otra. – "Baladí es ansiar cambio, pues irreverente actitud se mantiene impasible como pétreo monolito."

Entre sus amonestaciones y mis orejas siendo pinchadas, yo no paré de reírme, gozando el momento, y siendo prontamente acompañada por ellas dos para unirnos en un triunvirato de honestas carcajadas. Con la algarabía que me infundía escuchar las deíficas voces de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido, las tomé de la cintura y atraje a ambas hacia mí, propinándole un apasionado beso a cada una en sus tiernos labios. Ambrosía más dulce sólo habría en el Valhalla.

– "Ustedes son todo mi universo." – Expresé, besando sus frentes. – "Gracias por estar conmigo."

– "Te queremos, flaquita." – La nativa de Montana le dio un empujoncito a mi cara. – "Pero ya, cesa lo cursi, o nos dará indigestión. ¿No íbamos a comer?"

– "Sin duda; imperante es que iniciemos con la sesión gastronómica." – La peliblanca se incorporó. – "Cetania, revuelve por favor los vegetales en esa olla y agrega un poco más de agua. Yo me encargo del pan. _A chuisle_ , ¿podrías buscar en mi mochila un paquete de hongos? Están empacados."

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ " – Asentí.

Revisé el equipaje de mi azulita, hallando los mencionados hongos. Según la etiqueta, escrita a mano, incluía champiñones, setas shiitake, nameko y seta de cardo. Eran orgánicos, y se hallaban enteros. Ignoraba aún qué plato nos prepararía, pero la segadora venía preparada para seguirnos demostrando sus dotes culinarias internacionales. Regresé con las chicas, habiendo ellas agregado unos cuantos utensilios más a la estufa improvisada. Lala, quien cargaba la batuta de chef principal, me dio una olla y me solicitó calentar agua para purificarla. La embotellada que llevábamos era para tomar en el camino, así que no había mucha.

– "Luce bastante diáfana para venir de un simple pozo." – Comenté, calentando el líquido. – "La contaminación aún no merma la pureza de este lugar."

– "No dejes que la limpidez te engañe, flaca." – Dijo la arpía, volteando la carne asándose. – "Las aguas del lago Saint Mary eran más cristalinas, pero provocaban diarrea si no se hervían o se les agregaba cloro. Créeme, lo aprendí a los ocho años, cuando anduve con la cola suelta por tres días."

– "Es una suerte que mi naturaleza me otorgue inmunidad a tales enfermedades." – Mencionó la irlandesa, revolviendo una cacerola. – "La potabilidad del agua en los campos de Wicklow era sorprendentemente menor a lo esperado en un área con baja urbanización. Recuerdo que incluso al asearme, podía sentir los restos de minerales darle una consistencia arenosa al líquido."

– "Quizás simplemente nos hemos vuelto más vulnerables por la genética humana." – Declaré, tapando la olla. – "Es decir, no recuerdo que ni la más salvaje cazadora sparassediana consumiera carne cruda. Hasta el sushi nos hacía mal, si nuestro estómago no soportaba."

– "Tampoco en mi tribu; siempre había una fogata aquí o por allá, con una presa cociéndose entre las fulgurantes llamas." – Añadió la rapaz. – "Je, aún recuerdo mi primera caza: un conejito montañés de cola blanca. Apenas me vio pasar volando, intentó esconderse bajo la capa de nieve que tapizaba al bosque, pero él no contaba con mi aguda vista, y me lancé directo hacia él."

– "Uy, pobre orejudo. No tenía oportunidad." – Opiné. – "¿Qué edad tenías, _Süsse_?"

– "Cinco años, a dos meses de cumplir seis. Justamente en diciembre." – Elucidó. – "Recién me había recuperado del ala rota que gané al fallar mi primera prueba de vuelo. Atrapar a ese roedor era mi redención de tan humillante derrota. Y precisamente la vieja Palakya eligió el día que azotaba una ventisca para expurgarme de mis faltas."

– "Lamentamos que debieras sufrir bajo tan aciagas condiciones siendo tan joven, Cetania." – Dijo la dullahan.

– "Nacimos para ser fuertes, azulosa. Un poquito de aire helado no es nada." – Encogió los hombros. – "En fin, con todo y el ventarrón, pude mantenerme lo suficientemente estable para caerle encima con tremenda precisión a esa bola peluda. Y como no deseaba fallar en mi única oportunidad, me aseguré de estrujarlo tan pronto sentí mis garras hundirse en su cuerpo. Entonces, ¡crack!, lo escuché tronar."

– "Auch, hasta a mí me dolió." – Temblé ligeramente. – "¿Fue el cráneo?"

– "Correcto, flaca. Llegué hasta la masa encefálica." – Aseguró. – "El níveo manto invernal se tiñó de rojo cuando alcé mi garra, descubriendo el eximio y casi acéfalo cuerpo de mi víctima. Era un conejo joven, como yo; pero fui la rapaz quien sobrevivió en el eterno ciclo de la vida. Desde pequeña entendí mi posición en la cadena alimenticia."

– "Diría que es un evento bastante tétrico para marcar tu laureado triunfo." – Opinó la peliblanca. – "Pero una hija del Abismo no es la más indicada para juzgar la cimentada ley de la naturaleza."

– " _C'est la vie_ , enanita. De todas maneras, fue una victoria pírrica." – Respondió la americana. – "Regresé con mi trofeo a casa y obtuve el apreciado perdón de Palakya. Como dictaba la ley, debía cenar a mi presa, aunque con el pequeño tamaño, y la mitad del cuerpo hecho trizas, no fue precisamente un abundante manjar."

– "Pero recuperaste tu orgullo de cazadora, linda." – Le sonreí. – "Valió la pena el congelarse a la intemperie y apenas llenar el estómago."

– "Espero también el tremendo resfriado que me gané haya pensado lo mismo." – Rió la halcón, girando un pedazo de carne. – "Ya casi está, azulosa. ¿Pongo las salchichas ahora?"

– "Afirmativo. No olvides tampoco la guarnición." – Ordenó la irlandesa, revisando mi olla y vaciándola en otra. – "Buen trabajo, _A chuisle_. Llénala a la mitad y calienta un poco más."

Continuamos hasta que, después de varios minutos creando humo en medio del nemoroso paisaje, y saturando el ambiente cercano con el aroma de carnes y vegetales cocidos, finalmente el desayuno estaba listo. Salivamos al ver a la nativa del Éire llenar los platos con unas crepas hecha de patata, parecidos a los hot-cakes, pero algo más delgadas. Doblándolas como una tortilla de taco mexicano, las rellenó con la carne y las salchichas picadas. Agregó la guarnición de vegetales, y coronó todo agregando salsa hecha de los hongos que me encargó buscar. Nuestros estómagos agradecieron sonoramente antes que nuestras lenguas por tan apetitoso banquete que nos esperaba.

– " _¡Yum! Tastes like heaven, Blueberry._ " – Calificó Cetania, complacida. – "¿Cómo dices que se llama?"

– " _Boxty_ ; una variante campesina de mi natal Wicklow." – Respondió la segadora, degustando. – "Los trabajadores de la granja de los Carmody solían prepararla cada Día de Todos los Santos de esta manera, a la intemperie. La aprendí ayudando a la abuela de Eve, la señora Doyle. Sólo agregué mi toque personal."

– "Te quedó tan exquisito que podrías purificar al Abismo con tanta divinidad, _Spatzi_." – Opiné, gimiendo del sabor. – "¡Hmm! ¿Puedes hacerlo más seguido? Rivaliza con el _cottage pie_ para ser mi favorito."

– "Siempre dices eso cada vez que pruebas algún platillo nuevo, _A chuisle_." – Rió levemente. – "Permíteme empaparme de las ínfulas de la vanagloria si eso significa que mi destreza es tal para superarme a cada iteración gastronómica."

– "Presume lo que quieras, linda, que te lo mereces." – Le di un besito rápido. – "¿Sabes, _Spatzi_? Deberías considerar tener tu propio restaurante. Ni los gourmets imperiales se comparan con tus viandas."

– "Agradezco el optimismo, amor, pero no creo que mi pericia en las artes cisorias se ponderen tanto en el siempre competitivo mundo culinario." – Disintió con la cabeza. – "No he siquiera avanzado al siguiente peldaño del escalafón en el _Aizawa_. Sigo siendo una sencilla novata; falta mucho para que pueda iniciar con una tarea de tal magnitud."

– "Vamos, canosa; si el _Fried Harpy_ sigue siendo exitoso, con todo y cucarachas, tú podrías ser la próxima sensación gastronómica de Asaka." – Habló la americana. – "Claro, cuentan con todo un respaldo publicitario y dinero a raudales, pero tampoco es que vayas a comenzar tu propia cadena internacional. Hasta con un puesto de teriyaki callejero podrías defenderte."

– "Y no tendrías que hacerlo sola, linda." – Injerí. – "Podrías reclutar a quienes necesiten de una oportunidad para demostrar su talento, como tú conociste alguna vez. Mejor maestra no podrían pedir."

– "Hey, ¿qué hay de Amanda, la minotauro?" – Sugirió la falconiforme. – "Todos alabamos sus platillos en la fiesta. Imaginen lo que lograrían juntas."

– "Santa Arachne, _Süsse_. Queremos que Lala triunfe, no que deje en bancarrota a toda la industria restaurantera." – Bromeé. – "Hablando en serio, esa es una excelente sugerencia. Aunque no sé si la vaquita esté disponible, o si Roberto nos la preste en primer lugar. Ya de a perdido reclutamos a Miia, antes que _Herr Kommandant_ lo haga para el _American Food_."

– "Tantas lisonjas provocarán que mis mejillas se tornen sempiternamente color granate." – Sonrió una ruborizada Abismal. – " _Gura míle_ , chicas; sus adulaciones me vigorizan el alma. Empero, me temo que todavía es demasiado pronto para fantasear sobre hipotéticos futuros."

– "Pero confiamos en que se cumplirá." – Guiñé. – "Si esta torpe araña llegó a ser líder de MOE, cualquier cosa es posible."

– "Y si no lo logras, pues nada de valor se pierde, enana." – Retrucó Cetania.

La amistad no es sinónimo de ausencia de mordacidad. Luego de que ellas intercambiaran un par de sardónicos comentarios más, proseguimos devorando. Una vez concluido el desayuno, agradecimos a nuestra chef de añil epidermis por su trabajo, y decidimos darnos un baño para retirarnos el sudor y demás impurezas de toda una mañana de trabajo. Sólo había un pequeño problema: el cuarto de baño era demasiado pequeño. Siendo una cabaña pensada para humanos, la rapaz y la Abismal no tendrían problema, pero mi enorme mitad arácnida quedaría más apretada que sardina en lata dentro de la diminuta cabina.

Ya que sólo habría espacio para una persona a la vez, Lala fue la primera en lavarse. Le seguiría la castaña, ya que su plumaje requería de más tiempo en asear y acicalar. En cuanto a mí, no había remedio: debería bañarme afuera. Tampoco es que fuera problema, ya que estábamos a kilómetros de la civilización y, aparte de los insectos, los pajarillos y un triste sapo de montaña, no había nadie alrededor. Reclamé una tina de madera, la llené de agua caliente y, tomando mi jabón y mis demás productos higiénicos, comencé a adecentarme.

– "¡Brrr, qué frío!" – Exclamé, sintiendo el líquido escurrir por mi físico. – "Cómo me hace extrañar el onsen."

– "Esto apenas es un fresquito comparado con el invierno de Montana, flaca." – Comentó la halcón, sentada en un tocón, esperando a que Lala terminara. – "Recuerda, muchos lagos, muchas oportunidades para nadar en piscinas naturales. Quince grados bajo cero, a la intemperie. Las tetas se me ponían azules después de cada sesión, pero salía rechinando de limpia."

– "¿Pero, por qué asearse al aire libre con tan imperioso clima?" – Interrogó la segadora, acercándose habiendo ya salido del baño. – "¿No sería más fácil hacerlo dentro de tu morada?"

– "Tranquilidad. La vieja Palakya y Atseelia se tomaban sesiones más largas que la cuaresma, y difícilmente podía disfrutar de mi baño sin que me apuraran a salir." – Le respondió la falconiforme. – "En parte tenían razón; la higiene de una cazadora debe ser minuciosa. Un cuerpo limpio es menos propenso a obtener infecciones, especialmente de heridas. Además, nada mejor que relajarse ante las preciosas vistas, dejando al sol calentar tu piel."

Lo cual me hacía recordar los tiempos en que recorría las doradas arenas de la playa, en Weidmann. Aunque después del incidente del pulpo, mis visitas a la mar fueron menos frecuentes.

– "Al menos te entrenaste desde pequeña para resistir el gélido soplido del aire invernal, _Süsse_." – Dije yo, remojándome el cabello.

– "Y eso que los halcones aplomados no somos nativos de la región norte de Estados Unidos." – Expresó la arpía. – "Tampoco negaré que fue fácil adaptarse. No poseo un plumaje espeso como un halcón gerifalte, o un gavilán septentrional, así que los primeros años yo casi no salía de mi cueva. Atseelia siempre me decía mimada por preferir quedarme en casa. Cosa hipócrita, porque ella era la favorita indiscutible de Palakya."

– "Entre más escucho de tu familia adoptiva, más aciaga me parece su actitud hacia ti, Cetania." – Opinó la irlandesa. – "Comprendo que no compartieran la misma sangre, y que tus preferencias les parecieran adversas de la filosofía imperante en tu tribu, pero realmente no entiendo cómo pudieron tratarte con la misma frialdad del glaciar que habitaban."

– "Así eran todas, Lala." – Suspiró la americana. – "Somos predadoras, debemos ser duras y de corazón gélido para mantenernos al tope de la metafórica torre de la vida. Yo aún me pregunto por qué diablos me mantuvieron a su lado aún cuando era obvio que yo no les agradaba."

– "Bueno, _Süsse_ , sé que no conozco tanto de eso como tú, pero el que te hayan adoptado en primer lugar demuestra que les importabas." – Injerí. – "Podemos alegar que eras una bebé, y que tampoco esperaban que te rebelaras con sus conceptos establecidos, pero el que continuaran aceptándote como miembro de su familia hasta el último minuto me parece prueba suficiente de que no te menospreciaban tanto como crees."

– "Tal vez, Aria; aunque, no lo sé; igual podrían haberme tolerado debido a que no deseaban manchar el orgullo al desterrarme." – Exhaló la estadounidense. – "Es decir, Palakya se tomó la molestia de embaucar a un pobre diablo, con la esperanza de 'enderezarme'. Por eso le devolví mi amuleto tribal, deslindándome para siempre de todo. Era lo mejor para ambas."

– "Comprendemos completamente tus puntos; ninguna de las tres tuvo buenas relaciones con sus tutoras." – Dijo la peliblanca. – "Pero, si me permites la osadía, creo que no deberías albergar más rencor hacia ella o Atseelia. Ya las hiciste pagar por el ostracismo que te impusieron al excluirte de su familia; en mi muy personal y humilde opinión, ahora sería buen momento para quizás dialogar con ellas y dejar todo en buenos términos."

– "Pero esa precisamente la razón de haberme emancipado de ella y los _Wankatanka_ , segadora." – Afirmó la castaña. – "No quería que mi ira escalara y yo dijera, o hiciera, algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría. Ustedes saben que puedo ser impulsiva, así que preferí cesar todo por nuestro propio bien. Quizás hayamos partido con lágrimas, pero esas gotas eran tan libres como nosotras. Ahora podemos volar hacia donde queramos; y yo estoy aquí, porque aquí pertenezco."

Los ojos de la rapaz brillaron por un instante. No porque se hallara molesta, sino por el denuedo en su decisión.

– "Entiendo tu razonamiento y respeto tu juicio." – Asintió la Abismal, haciendo una reverencia. – "Disculpa si parezco inquisitiva; incluso yo misma llego a obstinarme tanto que casi proyecto mis propios temores en alguien más. Perdona, creo que me vi reflejada en ti."

– "Creo que todos los hacemos en algún momento, segadora." – Le sonrió la halcón. – "Tú tampoco tuviste una correcta despedida con tu madre, ¿cierto?"

– "Me atrapaste." – Fue el turno de la dullahan para exhalar. – "El recuerdo de aquél desventurado momento en que nuestro linaje se distanció, tanto metafórica como literalmente, sigue fresco en mis redes sinápticas. Y aunque sé que fue decisión suya, me siento mal porque fueron mis acciones lo que la obligaron a tomar tan desdichada resolución."

– "Lala, tu madre solicitó que realizaras una tarea demasiado funesta, hasta para una Abismal." – Detuve mi baño para acariciar la espalda de mi novia. – "De haberla cumplido, se hubieran separado sempiternamente, y cargarías con una culpa aún mayor. Desobedeciste sus mandatos porque sabías que rehusarte era lo correcto. Por favor, no te aflijas, mi amor."

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_ , sólo deseaba externarlo." – Me sonrió tenuemente ella, recobrando el ánimo. – "Pienso también que tomé la decisión correcta."

– "La única válida, segadora." – Opinó la americana. – "A nadie le gustaría escuchar a su progenitora pedirles que acaben con su vida. Bien hecho al oponerte a tal orden; yo hubiera hecho lo mismo."

– " _Gura míle_ , Cetania." – La irlandesa le sonrió a la nativa de Montana. – "Otro elemento más a nuestra lista, ¿cierto?"

– "Ya hasta le engrapé una hoja adicional, azulosa."

– "¿Eh? ¿De qué lista hablan, lindas?" – Pregunté.

– "Nada, _A chuisle_. Gracias por tu indeleble apoyo." – Rió suavemente Lala, acariciando mi barbilla. – "Dilatado mucho nuestra charla hemos ya; el baño se haya disponible para ti, Cetania."

– "¿Y por qué encerrarse en tan claustrofóbico cuartito, cuando aquí hay más libertad?" – Contesté. Ahí comencé a parodiar a cierto filme sobre sirenas. – "Báñate aquí~ Báñate aquí~ Hay arañitas, y dullanhitas; báñate aquí~"

– "En primera, espero que la compañía del ratón te demande por derechos de autor, y mutilar tan bonita canción." – Respondió la rapaz. – "Y en segunda, créeme que aceptaría tu propuesta con entusiasmo, flaca, pero me temo que en esta ocasión tomaré la oferta de la canosa."

– "¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué?" – Puse mis manos en la cadera. – "¿Temes que esa rana de ahí te vea en cueros? ¿El pajarito en la rama?"

– "Nope. Simplemente no deseo precipitarme, flaquita." – Dijo la halcón, encaminándose adentro. – "Vámonos, enana, que el aire se siente tempestuosamente frío y luego nuestras narices sacarán orvallos por la gripe."

– "¡Hey, no me dejen solita!" – Protesté. – "¿Y qué diablos significa todo lo que dijiste, plumífera?"

Y entonces, comenzó a llover.

Por supuesto, parecía que ser amiga de la nativa del Éire había influenciado lo suficiente a la falconiforme para hacerle expresar crípticas alegorías atmosféricas. Aunque tampoco podía culparlas por aprovechar la oportunidad de gastarme tal broma. El cielo decembrino se mantenía de un insípido gris semi-uniforme. Aunado a la neblina y a lo tupida barrera verde de las frondosas coníferas sobre nosotras, advertir del diluvio que se avecinó durante todo este tiempo era bastante difícil. Conociendo a la estadounidense, debió valerse de su sensible olfato para detectar el cambio de aroma que vaticinaba el chubasco. Y la irlandesa ya estaba acostumbrada a tales condiciones meteorológicas como para predecirlas.

Sin desear un baño express a la natural, me cubrí parcialmente con la tina, echándome el resto del agua encima y corrí hacia adentro. Luego de darles un suave jalón de orejas a mis chicas por no avisarme, terminé mi aseo en el baño de la casa antes que la emplumada. Era ciertamente una imagen jocosa ver mi mitad arácnida afuera de la puerta, mientras me lavaba mi parte humanoide, pero en serio que ese cuarto era diminuto. La segadora se ofreció a ayudarme para asear mi abdomen, dándome la vuelta y ella tallándome adentro. La dullahan no podía estar muy cómoda con tan poco espacio, pero le agradecía el empeño.

– "¡Uf!"

– "¡Ay, perdón, _Spatzi_!" – Me disculpé al haberla aplastado con mi abdomen. – "El agua enjabonada se escurre y me hace perder el equilibrio. ¿Estás bien?"

– "Tranquila, _A chuisle_ ; tu quitina es más suave en esta zona." – Replicó la aludida. – "Pero, ¿podrías darme un poco de espacio? Encuentro poco eficiente el asearte de manera acéfala."

Me apresuré a sacar mi cuerpo y recoger la cabeza de mi amada, que había quedando flotando como una boya náutica dentro de la tina, mientras le pedía una y mil disculpas por mi torpeza. No es fácil ser tan grande. Ya limpia, le permitimos a la halcón asearse. Luego de un viaje rápido a la cocina, me encontré a la azulita sentada cerca de la entrada, contemplando la precipitación impactar el suelo, resonando en el bosque con su tenue melodía tormentosa.

– "Toma, _Spatzi_." – Le ofrecí una taza al tiempo que me asentaba y colocaba la bandeja en el suelo. – "Chocolate Abuelita Fana, calientito y con malvavisco en forma de luna."

– " _Go raibh maith agat, A chuisle._ " – Agradeció la dullahan, soplando la taza. – "Con que ese era el agradable aroma que emanaba de la cocina. ¿Cómo lo preparaste, si carecemos de gas para la estufa?"

– "Me encontré una parrilla eléctrica guardada detrás de unas cajas." – Di un sorbo a la bebida. – "Ahh, no seré una experta cocinera, pero tampoco negaré que me quedó rico."

– "El toque de canela ciertamente resalta la dulzura del brebaje." – Opinó la irlandesa, tomando de su taza. – "Me recuerda al que preparaba la señora Doyle para mí, luego de un día de trabajo, junto a una pequeña selección de pan dulce casero. Gracias por remembrarme tan hermosas memorias, _A chuisle_."

– "Agradécele a la pajarita, linda, ella trajo los ingredientes." – La rodeé con mi brazo, pegándola a mí. – "¿Disfrutas el viaje, amor?"

– "Bastante; esta dicotómica escapada hacia la solitud de la naturaleza en compañía de ustedes sigue trazando paralelos con mis amados pretéritos en Wicklow." – Respondió, reposando su cabeza en mis pedipalpos. – "Me siento en casa, tanto por los recuerdos que este rústico lugar evoca, como por hallarme contigo, Aria."

– " _Danke_ , Lala." – Separé su cabeza para darle un beso. – "También te quiero, azulita. Eres tan tierna."

– "Y ustedes dos son tan cursis." – Comentó la rapaz, ya habiendo salido del baño. – "Ah, sabía que era chocolate lo que olía. ¿Hicieron algo para mí?"

– "Claro, linda, aquí tienes." – Le serví una taza de la bebida, aún caliente. – "¿Quieres malvavisco de luna o estrella?"

– "¿Por qué no los dos?" – Contestó. Yo obedecí. – " _Thanks_ , _Blondie_. Hmm, te voy a ser honesta, flaca: te quedó mejor que el de Yuuko. Aunque, bueno, mi casera es más de yogurts y café."

– "Oh, vamos, _Süsse_ , tampoco exageres." – Desestimé con la mano. – "Aunque aprecio la zalamería. Después de aprender a preparar cereal con leche y calentar huevos, el chocolate fue de mis primeras victorias de niña en la cocina. Y de las pocas que logré sin arruinarlo de alguna manera."

– "Tique seguramente ha de preferir el cacao." – Bromeó la arpía, dando otro sorbo. – "Pero, ¿qué no esto contiene cafeína, flaca? ¿Piensas romper tu promesa de nunca embriagarte?"

– "Dosis bastante imperceptibles, actualmente." – Informó la Abismal. – "Se necesitarían cantidades excesivas para igualar a la cafeína contenida en una taza de café."

– "Y tomando en cuenta que la fórmula en polvo en realidad posee más ingredientes artificiales que chocolate puro, apenas y hay rastros de cafeína en él." – Añadí. – "De hecho, el extracto de vainilla es más dañino, ¿saben? Posee el mismo contenido alcohólico que el vodka o el whiskey, pero aún así personas de todas las edades consumen el producto sin temor a emborracharse."

Aunque eso explicaría que la receta ultra-vainillosa de mi ex-jefa Winona fuera la más popular de la nevería. Condenada enana, y todavía fui cómplice de ello. Pero le quedaba divino.

– "Si es así, entonces empezaremos a celebrar en dulcerías en lugar de bares." – Rió la castaña. – "Hablando en serio, esto sabe mejor bajo este tiempo, ¿no lo creen?"

– "Especialmente cuando una está rodeada de tanta belleza." – Acerqué a la halcón hacia mí, mimando su cabeza. – "Y no hablo de la hermosura del bosque."

– "Ay, no empieces otra vez, flaca. Bueno, está bien, pero sólo porque reconoces que soy la pajarita más bonita." – Dijo la americana regalándome un beso, y acurrucándose en mi cuerpo. – "Umm, qué calientita estás, Aria. ¿Saben? No me agradaba mucho la lluvia; por los rayos y eso, pero creo que comienzo a hallarle el sentido. Se percibe tan pacífica, casi romántica. ¿Es por eso que te gusta contemplarla, azulosa?"

– "Deducción correcta, Cetania." – Asintió la peliblanca. – "Tal vez se deba a la familiaridad de mi hogar, o a que la precipitación recurrente auguraba buena cosecha, pero hay algo hipnotizante en observar la vívida manifestación del ciclo del agua."

– "Tengo la teoría de que la lluvia es el primer evento 'impresionante' que atisbamos cuando somos bebés." – Comenté, acariciando el cabello de ambas. – "Desde que poseemos conciencia aprendemos empíricamente a que lo grande es pesado; a que el fuego quema; a que el sol nos ciega si lo vemos directamente. Y todo aquello lo aceptamos. Pero ver tanta agua arrojarse desde la lejanas nubes, más allá de donde las aves pueden alcanzar, nos parece sencillamente extraordinario, y ergo, es inolvidable."

– "Una hipótesis con la que concuerdo, _A chuisle_." – Aseguró la irlandesa. – "Eve también solía disfrutarla, especialmente cuando el chubasco nos obligaba a ambas a quedarnos dentro de la casa. Su abuela poseía una vieja radio de baquelita, y a pesar de ser una reliquia, todavía era capaz de captar las frecuencias modernas. Amábamos sentarnos en la ventana, oyendo las clásicas melodías de la estación favorita de la abuela Doyle."

– "Qué pequeño es el mundo, _Spatzi_. Yo solía escuchar junto a la vieja Diva la música monoaural de nuestro antiguo tocadiscos." – Dije yo, esbozando una mirada nostálgica. – "El chasquido característico de la grabación, las ondulaciones del disco en la consola, el arte de colocar la aguja en el lugar justo. Cuántos recuerdos."

– "Nuevas o viejas generaciones, todas experimentan la misma magia a través de las acústicas notas." – Agregó la dullahan. – "La estación solía repetir las mismas canciones, pero nunca aburrían. Una de nuestras favoritas, y que a Eve le hubiera encantado cantar de no ser por su mutismo, era una balada americana. _Country roads_ , _take me home~_ "

– " _To the place I belong~_ " – Tarareó entonces Cetania, levantándose para cantar mejor, sin romper el ritmo. – " _West Virginia, mountain mamma~_ "

– " _Take me home, country roads~_ " – Me uní también, conociendo la tonada.

Sin pausarnos, sin necesidad de practicar, pronto nos unimos en una sincronizada versión _acapella_ de la icónica canción que John Denver popularizara en el país natal de la halcón. En un pequeño destello de coincidente fortuna, las tres conocíamos la misma pieza musical. Tremenda e inesperada casualidad, pero sumamente bienvenida sincronía que nos unió bajo el mismo techo, mientras las nubes proseguían descargando su torrencial diluvio sobre los cielos de Gunma.

– " _I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me~_ "

Mis pedipalpos repiquetearon ligeramente el suelo de madera, la Abismal tronaba sus dedos para marcar el ritmo, y la falconiforme elevaba su voz, cual ave canora. No éramos las más dotadas vocalmente, y la combinación del acento americano, gaélico y alemán era más jocoso que melodioso, pero en ese momento, el triunvirato pasó a ser una sola voz. Una coligación que se mezcló con el resto de la sinfónica natural de las gotas impactando el suelo, la vegetación y nuestra morada, creando nuestro propio concierto del que únicamente la fauna y flora circundante fueron testigos.

Como si Tique estuviera excelsamente magnánima en esa ocasión, tan pronto trovamos las últimas estrofas de la canción, la precipitación cesó por completo, envolviendo al ambiente con un efímero y afásico momento de silencio absoluto; mutismo roto de inmediato por nuestras sonoras carcajadas. Riendo, chocamos nuestras manos, congratulándonos por ese honesto impromptu musical. Aún ignoraba qué lista era la que habían referenciado mis amadas con anterioridad, pero de alguna manera estaba segura que un elemento más se había agregado al inventario.

– "Esa fue una excelente interpretación, chicas." – Opinó la estadounidense, reposando nuevamente en mis pedipalpos. – "Incluso el tempo nos salió casi a la perfección."

– "Yo me la aprendí con una versión interpretada por una cantante sparassediana." – Respondí, mimando sus cabezas. – "Pero si mal no recuerdo, la etiqueta del vinilo indicaba que era un cover de… ya ni me acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llamaba la actriz que salió en ese musical con Travolta? Ay, ¿cuál era la película? ¿Vitacilina? ¿Lubricante?"

– " _Vaselina_." – Esclareció la emplumada. – "Creo que te refieres a Olivia Newton-John, flaca."

– "Sí, precisamente su adaptación era la que la estación de Wicklow solía emitir." – Confirmó Lala, acostada también. – "¿Es la misma que conoces, Cetania?"

– "Me sé varias, pero justamente la de Newton-John es la que más me gusta. Ese acento británico-australiano combina bien con el country." – Afirmó la castaña. – "Al menos ahora sabemos que los irlandeses también poseen buen gusto. ¿Qué otras te sabes, segadora?"

– "No tantas como esperarían." – La Abismal meneó la cabeza. – "Esa es la única que pude memorizar lo suficiente. La abuela Doyle solía tomar sus siestas en la sala, y no deseábamos interrumpirlas, así que pocas veces podía dármelas de soprano para complacer a mi amiga."

– "Aún así, es un detalle muy tierno el que compartieras tan bonitos momentos con Eve, mi amor." – Acaricié su mejilla. – "Serías una madre sumamente cariñosa."

– " _Go raibh maith agat_ , Aria." – La aludida se sonrojó, tomando mi mano para cubrirlo.

– "No intentes ocultar el rubor, enana." – Le provocó la arpía, sacudiendo un ala en su cara.

– "¡Ah, detente, emplumada!" – La nativa de Wicklow intentaba alejar las plumas, riendo ligeramente por las cosquillas. – "Sólo estás celosa porque _Mo chuisle_ alaba mis dotes maternales, denotando mi madurez."

– "Claro que no." – La rapaz se detuvo, pero reanudó otra vez. – "Ok, sólo un poquito. ¡Toma!"

– "Ya, lindas, no peleen. Ambas serían excelentes esposas y progenitoras." – Intervine, alzándolas y plantando un ósculo en sus bocas. – "Lala sería la estricta pero tierna madre que te contaría cuentos antes de irte a visitar los reinos de Morfeo y te cosería bonitos suéteres en invierno, como te daría un largo sermón por comerte todas las galletas. ¿Acerté, _Spatzi_?"

– "Me gusta concordar con tu interpretación, _A chuisle_." – Asintió la dullahan. – "Aunque debo señalar que recurriría al diálogo antes de increparte por una falta."

– "¿Y yo, flaquita?" – La americana pestañeó rápidamente.

– "Hmm…" – Medité un segundo. – "Serías a la que regañarían por comerse la galletas en primer lugar."

La halcón estuvo a punto de protestar, pero luego de un momento de autorreflexión, encogió los hombros, aceptando que era verdad. Ahí volvimos a soltar una carcajada grupal.

– "¿Qué hay de ti, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la irlandesa. – "¿Qué clase de matriarca serías?"

– "La que les sacaría la ametralladora a los pretendientes de mis retoños." – Bromeé. – "Hablando en serio, creo que sería muy consentidora. Llenaría de juguetes la habitación, les compraría todo lo que pidieran, y sería muy permisiva. ¿Es malcriar a los niños? Por supuesto; pero para eso contaría con ustedes, para mantenerlos a ellos y a mí bajo control."

– "Uf, contigo tendríamos que usar una cadena de titanio. Te conocemos bien, Pulguita." – Rió la castaña, acomodándose en mi cuerpo. – "¿Quieren que les cuente un secreto? Yo le digo 'mamá' a Yuuko todo el tiempo. Únicamente lo hago cuando estamos solas en la casa, y a ella le agrada."

– "¿De verdad, linda?"

– "Sí. Porque honestamente, ella se merece el título." – Declaró la nativa de Montana. – "A pesar de que quedé bajo su cuidado sin previo aviso, y de que soy un incordio alado, en verdad me trata como si fuera de su familia. Es bastante comprensiva conmigo, más de lo esperado para alguien a quien apenas llevo poco tiempo conociendo. En menos de dos meses, poseo una mayor conexión con ella que con diecinueve años bajo la tutela de Palakya."

– "Puedo afirmar lo mismo respecto a la residencia Kurusu; son la familia que nunca tuve." – Agregó la segadora.

– "Somos dos, _Spatzi_." – Injerí. – "Incluso habiendo hecho las paces con mi madre, y reencontrarme con mi padre y consanguínea, las chicas y _Herr Kommandant_ me proveyeron del cariño que carecía en mi hogar. Tengo todo el apoyo que deseaba desde pequeña, y siempre estaré profundamente agradecida con todos. Y pienso que Yuuko también se sintió sola todo este tiempo, así que empatiza con tu situación, _Süsse_."

– "Bueno, una vez les conté que sus padres eran algo estrictos con ella. Aunado a lo de ser también una lesbiana de clóset, se entiende lo parecidas que somos." – Dilucidó Cetania, dibujándose en ella una mueca de alegría. – "Al demonio, le empezaré a decir mamá todo el tiempo a partir de ahora. No hay necesidad de ocultar lo orgullosa que estoy de ella."

– "A veces necesitamos externar primero nuestras decisiones para aceptarlas. – Le di un beso rápido. – "Te felicitamos por tomar la tuya, _Süsse_."

– "Y qué bueno, ya deseaba sacármelo del pecho." – Suspiró la arpía. – "Ojalá no sea ahora a ella a quien le apene, o que Mio le empiece a fastidiar llamándole viejita o algo así. En fin, gracias por el aliento, chicas, me hacía falta."

– "Aunque ahora me surge la duda." – Habló la irlandesa. – "¿No has pensado en buscar a tu progenitora real? ¿O has pensado en qué sucedería si, gracias a tu fama en MON, ella te encontrara?"

– "Sinceramente prefiero no pensar mucho en ello por ahora, segadora. Suficiente tengo en la cabeza ya para calentármela." – Le replicó la americana. – "Además, ya viste lo que sucedió con esta flacucha, con familiares brotándole por todos lados. No quisiera luego descubrir que Smith y yo somos hermanas perdidas."

– "Lo dudo." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "No estás tan peluda."

Los árboles llevaron el eco de nuestra algarabía por su frondoso territorio, desvaneciéndose una vez alejada del epicentro. Nuestro goce era una aislada burbuja anónima, un pequeño reducto de placentera paz para darle el merecido sosiego al alma. El sol se erguía en el firmamento y, si bien una fina capa gris de bajas temperaturas disminuía su dorado color y la intensidad de sus rayos, poseía potencia suficiente para secar la húmeda tierra. Nuestro receso había terminado.

– "Bien, lindas, ¿qué les parece si salimos a estirar las piernas por un rato?" – Propuse. – "Ninguna escapada hacia la naturaleza estaría completa sin admirar la beldad de ésta. Y si se trata de belleza, quiero presumirle a estos soberbios árboles las que tengo aquí"

– "Ya hiciste esa alegoría antes, flaca, no hagas trampa." - La falconiforme puso su dedo la punta de mi nariz. – "Pero tienes razón, estar inactiva no es divertido."

– "Apoyo la moción, tengo curiosidad por explorar." – Externó la peliblanca. – "Pero sugiero nos carguemos de un poco más de energía a base de cacao, lácteos y sacáridos."

– "Lamento informar que nuestras reservas de chocolate se han agotado, _Spatzi_." – Le mostré el recipiente vacío, sonriendo maliciosamente. – "Parece que a alguien le gusta demasiado."

– "Por otro lado, el consumo de bebidas hechas de azúcares y endulzantes artificiales debe ser moderado para conservar la salud." – Se incorporó. – "Vamos, que el tiempo apremia y hay que ejercitarse."

La emplumada y yo no evitamos mirarnos, encogiendo los hombros. Orgullo Abismal, indeleble e incorregible. Antes de comenzar nuestra caminata, nos hicimos con unas cuantas provisiones que cargué en mi mochila, además de nuestras identificaciones, incluyendo las que nos acreditaban como agentes de MON. No me olvidé de llevar mi alabarda, por si surgían problemas. Precaución garantiza satisfacción, como diría mi instructora militar en Sparassus.

La halcón y yo, aunque carecíamos de calzado, nos habíamos hecho con unas fundas especiales para nuestras piernas, parecidas a calcetas, para poder explorar sin mancharnos. Lala, por su parte, llevaba sus botas acorazadas, que aunque serían un fastidio para limpiarles el lodo que se metía en las placas, cumplían su función de protegerla. Usaba sandalias dentro de la casa, así que no había problema de ensuciar el suelo.

Conmigo a la cabeza, y con los instintos de cazadora que compartía con la nativa de Montana, dirigí la expedición por el camino más despejado, asegurándome de marcar los árboles con mi navaja. Contábamos con el GPS de nuestros celulares, pero mi orgullo de arachne prefería el método tradicional para guiarnos. Además, no me hice con una auténtica brújula alemana de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y una navaja suiza genuina para no experimentar la verdadera sensación de recorrer los vastos e inexplorados secretos del bosque con las herramientas clásicas.

Y con lo que me costaron, por supuesto que iba a sacarles partido.

– " _A chuisle_ , observa a nuestra izquierda." – La dullahan señaló a tronco lleno de musgo. – "Creo que hemos hallado a una de tus parientes."

– "Hmm, sin duda, _Spatzi_. Una de mis primas." – Me acerqué a la arañita que yacía plácidamente en su tela. – " _Heteropoda venatoria_ ; araña cazadora o cangrejo gigante. Precisamente la misma especie primordial que yo."

– "Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras una araña lobo, por la forma en que vestías." – Dijo la arpía. – "No había muchas arachnes en Montana, si apenas una que otra tarántula escondida en una cueva, pero difícilmente se acercaban a nuestros gélidos territorios. ¿Qué puede decirnos de este género en particular, profesora Aria?"

– "Son bastante activas, y prefieren buscar a su presa en lugar de que ésta caiga en su red, que en sí sólo es para marcar territorio, no para atrapar." – Elucidé. – "Ésta es una hembra, como lo denota su abdomen más grande, y patas algo más cortas. Los machos se caracterizan por golpetear el suelo para cortejar a su pareja con el particular sonido."

– "La hibridación liminal-humana debió otorgarles ciertas características masculinas a las arachnes." – Opinó Lala, hincándose para mirarla más de cerca.

– "Así es, linda. Heredamos las piernas aún más largas, los abdómenes delgados, y los rituales de apareamiento." – Concordé, extendiendo mi mano para que la araña se trepara. – "Cuando se es una especie monogénero, hay que contar con todas las herramientas disponibles para asegurar la supervivencia."

– "Las aves hembra suelen poseer colores menos vivos que los machos; las arpías no tenemos ese problema, nuestros plumajes siendo bastante vivos, atrayendo la atención de la pareja." – Añadió la americana, viendo al animalito recorrer mi brazo. – "Aspectos como el baile también se derivan del comportamiento de aves masculinas, aunque debo decir que los nuestros son más bonitos."

– "Combinamos lo mejor de ambos géneros para crear especies extraordinarias que se coloquen al tope de la pirámide." – Expresé, depositando al invertebrado en su lugar. – "Y aunque esta pequeña no sea una fastuosa arachne, es también una invencible guerrera cuya descendencia proseguirá demostrando la innegable superioridad de su gloriosa estirpe."

Y entonces, un pajarito apareció y se comió a la araña.

– "No digas nada, _Süsse_." – Le advertí a Cetania.

– "No es necesario, flaca. La naturaleza ya lo dejó muy claro." – Replicó la aludida, intentando contener la risa.

– "Creí que las aves no depredadoras temían la presencia de una rapaz." – Comentó la segadora.

– "Es una cetia japonesa, le importa un bledo los predadores." – Respondió la falconiforme. – "Además, dudo que haya muchos halcones aplomados como para que me reconociera. Eso, o soy demasiado guapa como para inspirar terror."

– "Realmente te hacía falta el baño."

– "Y a ti un buen coscorrón, pitufo insolente." – La castaña le sacó la lengua.

– "Bueno, se acabó el especial de NatGeo, continuemos." – Acomodé mi mochila. – "Por aquí, lindas. Cuidado con esos helechos, son venenosos."

– "¿Y por qué los estás pisando, flaca?"

– "¿Eh? ¡Aaay!"

Qué suerte que llevara esos protectores para las piernas, o me hubiera desgastado la quitina de tanto rascarme. Y dudaba que el repelente para mosquitos a base de aloe vera fuera eficaz contra la urticaria. En cualquier caso, la irlandesa había sido lo suficientemente lista para traer ungüentos para tales emergencias. Conmigo avispando mis seis ojos para no terminar metida en otra trampa de vegetales ponzoñosos, continuamos el trecho cuesta arriba, siendo una caminata sin mucho qué destacar, pero esa era parte de la intención, un sencillo momento de pacífico ejercicio. Además, lo importante era pasar tiempo juntas, deleitándonos con los pequeños tesoros que nos rodeaban.

– "Mira, flaca, una ardillita. Qué bonita." – La estadounidense señaló al roedor que consumía una piña conífera. – "Se ha abastecido bien para el invierno, parece balón de básquetbol."

– "Creo que es de las que vuelan, _Süsse_." – Deduje. Ahí, el animalito planeó hacia otro árbol. – "¿Lo ves? El patagio entre sus patas las hace ver más gorditas. Pero éstas son más monas que las de mi patria. Recuerdo que en el colegio había muchas tamias, las ardillas terrestres, y las condenadas se ponían agresivas cuando intentaban robarse cualquier cosa para comer."

– "Pero saben deliciosas. Eran buen entremés si las asabas a fuego lento." – Contestó la emplumada, haciendo ademán de estómago satisfecho. – "Hablando de tentempiés, ¿cómo es que no hemos encontrado ni un ciervo desnutrido hasta ahora?"

– "A lo mejor el padre de Kenta los cazó hasta ahuyentarlos cuando instaló la cabaña. Ya viste la colección de cuchillos que guardaba en la cocina."

– "¿Qué tal si actualmente era un asesino en serie, y poseía una puerta secreta donde coleccionaba los tétricos trofeos óseos de sus infortunadas víctimas?"

– "Pues sería el criminal más atlético en existencia, porque recorrer más de cuatro kilómetros hasta el poblado más cercano no es senci-"

– "¡Aaay!"

Por un segundo creí que las palabras de la halcón se habían vuelto realidad al escuchar a Lala exclamar tan sorpresivo grito. Por acto de reflejo, me llevé de inmediato la mano hacia mi alabarda. Empero, me detuve al notar que no era pérfido homicida quien nos asediaba, sino que se trataba de la anodina ardilla voladora que, por alguna razón, decidió planear hasta la cabeza de mi azulita y tratar de internarse en la calidez de su bruna bufanda, la muy ladina.

– "¡Ni se te ocurra, desgraciada hija bastarda de Chip y Dale!" – Vociferé, agarrando al roedor de la cola. – "¡Si quieres calentarte, te podemos hacer en estofado!"

No tengo capacidad de comunicarme con los animales, pero juro que esa infausta bola de pelos insultó a toda mi estirpe mientras chillaba incesantemente al tiempo que saltaba hacia mi cara, jalando de mi cabello y rasguñando con sus diminutas pero afiladas garras. Intenté darle un manotazo para aplastarla, pero sólo terminé golpeándome la sesera al tiempo que esa rata voladora se alejaba de un salto, escapando como la escurridiza peste que era. Pude dejarla ir y recordarlo como un molesto suceso, quizás algo jocoso, pero daba igual que fueran personas o animales: nadie, y repito, nadie, se atreve a tocar a mi irlandesa y sale vivo para contarlo.

– " _¡Fahr zur Hölle!_ "

Tomando la piedra más grande que pude hallar, la arrojé directo a esa traicionera peluda, pero erré el tino. La persecución se desató: la ardilla brincaba y planeaba con loable agilidad, haciendo gala de sus expertas habilidades arbóreas; pero no contaba con que su adversaria podía desplazarse a gran velocidad y, apoyada por seis globos oculares color carmesí, capaz de evadir cualquier obstáculo mientras continuaba bombardeándole pétreas granadas sin mermar su celeridad.

– " _¡Stirb, du elende Ratte!_ "

Ares, dios de la guerra, me concedió la victoria en tan rauda contienda al guiar a mi rocoso proyectil hacia la vulnerable cola del roedor, confirmándolo éste con un agudo chillido y arrojándose sin gracia alguna hacia el suelo, intentando maniobrar inútilmente para no terminar como alfombra de piel genuina. Empero, igual que un Supermarine Spitfire inglés siendo derribado por un Messerschmitt Bf-109 germano, era inútil luchar contra el fatal daño en los alerones traseros, y la ardilla desplomó sonoramente en un montón de piñas coníferas. La Luftwaffe se clamaba otro triunfo.

Cómo adoro narrar las irrisorias trivialidades como si fueran épicos enfrentamientos bélicos.

– "Hey, flaca, no vuelvas a salir corriendo así." – Me reprendió Cetania, alcanzándome. – "Ni que fueras sabueso para perseguir animalejos por ahí."

– "Te ruego me disculpes por eso, _Süsse_ , pero fuiste testigo directa de la ignominiosa fechoría de ese sucio roedor." – Le respondí, buscando a la ardilla en la pila de piñas. – "El honor de mi dullahan no podía permanecer mancillado por ese oprobio de peluda cola."

– "Sí, mucho honor que defender, pero ni siquiera te aseguras de que la canosa esté bien en primer lugar." – Retrucó. – "A la pobre se le cayó la cabeza del susto, y fue a terminar rodando hasta una charca llena de verdín. Aparte de fea, terminó sucia y con un sapo como sombrero."

– "Tampoco implantes falsos hechos, plumífera, que únicamente exclamé por la sorpresa." – Le respondió la irlandesa, acercándose a nosotras. – "Comprendo tu proceder, _A chuisle_ , pero debo concordar con la arpía respecto a tu impetuoso comportamiento. Deberías controlarte un poco, es sólo un roedor."

– "De acuerdo, linda, tienes razón." – Suspiré. – "¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño esa rata coluda?"

– "Reitero que únicamente fue la sorpresa; la ardilla no poseía viles intenciones." – Sonrió. – "Vamos, reanudemos nuestra exploración."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kön…_ " – Me pausé. – " _Süsse_ , ¿hueles eso?"

– "Yo no fui." – Se apresuró a contestar. – "No, espera, puedo captar algo. ¿No crees que sea…?"

– " _Schnell, meine Frauen_." – Hice ademán de que se subieran a mi abdomen. – "Tengo un buen presentimiento."

Ambas se montaron sobre mí y partimos hacia la aventura. Sólo era una corazonada de nuestras narices, pero un singular aroma captó de inmediato nuestra atención, persiguiendo el rastro, el cual se hacía más prominente conforme avanzábamos. Paulatinamente, un sutil y moderado rumor comenzó a tomar protagonismo, augurando que nuestras deducciones se hallaban en lo correcto. Sorteando un camino algo tupido, improvisando un atajo entre los matorrales, finalmente dimos con la respuesta. Cinco pares de ojos se abrieron para contemplar la encomiable maravilla que encontramos.

Un riachuelo.

O arroyo, no recordaba la terminología hidrogeológica en ese momento, ya que mi mente continuaba pasmada por tan magnífico hallazgo. La corriente, proveniente quizás de algún río que desembocaba en el lago Ono, era poco caudalosa y de baja profundidad, apenas llegándose a las rodillas de la nativa del Éire. Pero la verdadera atracción se encontraba en el estanque adjunto que, haciendo mancuerna con una pequeña cascada de tres metros y las diáfanas aguas fluviales, formaban una majestuosa piscina natural.

– "¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen, lindas?" – Les pregunté a mis novias. – "¿Un chapuzón?"

– "¿Y por qué sólo uno, flaca?" – Respondió una sonriente castaña. – "Esto es mejor que el onsen. Y gratis."

– "Me agrego a la lista de entusiastas por zambullirse en tan cristalino chapoteadero." – Se unió la peliblanca. – "Sin embargo, me temo que no planeé tal evento, y carezco de apropiado atuendo para nadar."

– "¿Y quién necesita traje de baño, _Spatzi_?" – Respondí, colocando mi mochila en el piso. – "La naturaleza nos ha obsequiado este fastuoso presente. Lo correcto es agradecerle de la manera más natural, ¿no te parece?"

– "B-bueno, entiendo tu punto…" – La dullahan se ruborizó. – "Pero…"

– "Vamos, enana, que bien sabes que te mueres por hacerlo." – Insistió Cetania, retirándose la bufanda. – "No hay nadie en kilómetros, y dudo que este estanque sea propiedad privada; prescinde del pudor y divirtámonos un poco."

– "Hoy somos totalmente libres, _Spatzi_." – Declaré, acariciando el añil sonrojado de la Abismal. – "Sin preocupaciones, sin cadenas, sin obstáculos; somos únicamente nosotras y nuestra felicidad. ¿No quieres formar parte de ella?"

La respuesta de la irlandesa se manifestó en una sonrisa tan hermosa como su dueña, seguida de un tierno ósculo en mis labios. Entre risas de complicidad y entusiasmo, la tela dio paso a la piel, y de esa manera no sólo nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa, sino que nos emancipábamos de toda atadura del mundo exterior, exhibiendo únicamente lo que éramos debajo de nuestros recatados atavíos: tres simples mujeres que deseaban disfrutar del milagro de vivir. No había mejor sensación que experimentar el volverse una con el ambiente, ser parte de ese enorme ecosistema carente de junglas de concreto y opresivas jaulas de vidrio y smog.

Libertad, plena y pura. Gloria eterna a Arachne.

Una vez nos arropamos con el último grito de la moda nudista, exhalando los pesares e inhalando la pureza ambiental, me apunté para comprobar la profundidad del estanque. Con parsimoniosa calma, y porque honestamente había mucho frío, me metí lentamente al agua, descubriendo que mis dos metros con treinta centímetros de altura comenzaban a quedarse cortos. Colocándome de puntillas, mi altura llega casi hasta los cuatro metros, pero también me sorprendí al ver cómo éstos eran engullidos por lo generosamente hondo del suelo.

– " _Scheisse_ , que esto parece más un océano." – Comenté, sumergida hasta los hombros. – "Guapas, ¿me pasan a Asynjörd? Ya no tengo más cuerpo."

– "¿Segura que la puedes sumergir?" – Cuestionó la americana, tomando la alabarda. – "No vaya a ser que te pegue una descarga eléctrica apenas toque el agua. Aunque por el lado positivo, cenaríamos caldo de araña frita."

– "Te agradezco la preocupación, pajarucha." – Torcí la boca. – "Descuida, que según el instructivo, es a prueba de hasta explosiones nucleares. Lánzala."

– " _Alright._ " – La arrojó. – "¡Atrápala, flaca!"

– "¡La teng-¡AUCH!"

– " _Sorry._ "

Morir electrocutada era un destino más benévolo, pensé al sentir el arma impactarme la sesera. En todo caso, con mi alabarda completamente extendida, pude deducir que el centro del estanque poseía alrededor de cinco metros y medio de profundidad, perfecto hasta para que esta alemana pudiera imitar a un U-Boat de la Kriegsmarine. Dejando mi herramienta en su lugar, le ofrecí a Lala subirse en mi tórax para sumergirnos juntas. Ya que su altura la dejaría flotando como nutria, nos conformamos con una profundidad media, con el agua a la altura de sus hombros, mientras que a mí me llegaba justo debajo de los pechos. Cetania, por el otro lado…

– " _¡Cannonball!_ "

La nativa de Montana sencillamente no podía resistir a lanzarse como meteorito, usando la plataforma de la cascada como trampolín. Dando un salto, un desnudo asteroide castaño se internó con una perfecta zambullida en el agua, creando una onda expansiva (y explosiva) que arrojó el líquido por los aires. Irónico, una descendiente de dinosaurios imitando uno de los eventos que los extinguieron; aunque dudaba que aquel bólido espacial fuera tan sensual como la pajarita. Luego de unos segundos de explorar el fondo, ella salió a flote.

– "¡Brrr! Está helada." – Expresó la arpía, nadando hacia nosotras. – "Pero así se siente más rica, ¿cierto?"

– "Te despierta el cuerpo con más rapidez que una ducha. Y abajo se siente calientita." – Opiné, recibiéndola con un besito. – "Excelente salto el que hiciste, _Süsse_ ; hasta las sirenas envidiarían esa fastuosa gracilidad de ninfa que posees."

– "Gracias, flaquita, pero ése apenas fue un chapuzón de balneario público." – Replicó ella, acomodándose a mi lado. – "Si esta fuera una cascada lo suficientemente alta, verían mi magnífica 'bomba atómica'. Tres vueltas en el aire y ¡boom!, zambullida nuclear."

– "Evidencias ser adepta a las actividades acuáticas, Cetania." – Comentó la irlandesa, remojándose el cabello. – "¿Practicabas mucho en tu natal Montana?"

– "Uf, si te dijera, chaparra. A veces pienso que mi antepasados eran pingüinos de lo mucho que me la pasaba en el agua." – La rapaz remojó sus plumas. – "Con tantos lagos y despeñaderos disponibles, sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. Eso sí, nunca me aventé de más de diez metros; una vez calculé mal el brinco y caí de panzazo. Si hubiera estado más alto, me trituraba los huesos."

– "Auch, pobrecita." – Le dio otro beso para compensar. – "¿Y también lo hacías al natural, linda?"

– "Ya sabes que todo es natural en mí, flaca." – Guiñó ella, meneando sus senos sobre la superficie. – "Aunque era algo aburrido, ¿saben? Es decir, ¿de qué sirve tener este cuerpazo, si no hay nadie quien lo admire?"

– "Puedo asegurar que si lo realizaras en público obtendrías bastante atención." – Dijo la segadora.

– "Lo sé, enanita, soy un paradigma de sensualidad." – La castaña se incorporó, inflando ufanamente su pecho. – "Aunque, por supuesto, únicamente reservo el honor de contemplar tan escultural figura a quienes considere dignos de tan suntuoso privilegio."

– "¿Entonces formo parte de la lista, rapaz?"

– "Muestra gratis de cortesía."

Ambas se echaron a reír por tan buen chascarrillo. Ignoraba por qué, pero sentía que ambas ya habían hecho esa broma antes. Fuera como fuera, yo adoraba verlas tan felices, así que les regalé un ósculo a ambas. Las dos instintivamente se pegaron nuevamente a mi cuerpo.

– "Ahh, sí, cómo me encanta esto." – La americana se dejó hundir levemente, relajada – "¿Les soy honesta, chicas? Si tuviera casa propia, estar desnuda sería la regla. Quiero andar con mis gemelas al aire sin problemas, y dejar respirar a mi piel a placer. No venimos al mundo vestidas, ¿por qué apresar nuestros cuerpos con ropa entonces?"

– "Apoyo la moción con toda concupiscencia, amor." – Reí ligeramente. – "Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando tuvieras visitas?"

– "Para eso estás tú, flaca. Serías quien las recibiría, elegantemente ataviada, como siempre, para mantener apariencias." – Dilucidó la halcón, creando olitas en el agua. – "Y únicamente permitirías la entrada a chicas con nuestra preferencia. Así, puedo presentarme y tratar de convencerlas de unirse a nuestra hermandad naturista."

– "Al Depravado Culto de la Arpía, mejor dicho." – Bromeé. – "¿Acaso planeas formar tu harem masivo, _Süsse_?"

– "Finalmente hemos encontrado a la verdadera mente maestra detrás de tus polígamas ideas, _A chuisle_." – Se unió la Abismal. – "Hablando en serio, Cetania, ¿realmente harías algo así?"

– "¿Lo del nudismo? Por supuesto, azulosa; lo adoro." – Afirmó la emplumada. – "¿No se lo has contado aún a la araña?"

– "¿Qué cosa, _Süsse_?" – Pregunté.

– "Que Yuuko me permite andar sin ropa libremente por la casa, sin problemas." – Aseguró la halcón. – "Sí, lo autoriza únicamente cuando no hay nadie más, y cerramos las ventanas para que nadie espíe, pero es genial saber que a mi casera no le incomoda su exhibicionista huésped."

– "Espera, ¿de verdad?" – Respondí, sorprendida. – "Eso… ¡es fantástico, _Süsse_! ¿Ella también lo hace?"

– "Nah, ella es una monja pura e inocente. Solamente pone a prueba su fuerza de voluntad ante esta demonia tentadora."

– "Aún así, qué suerte tener una hospedadora así de benévola. De no ser porque estoy muy a gusto en la residencia Kurusu, pediría mi cambio a tu hogar."

– "Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, flaca. Y aún nos queda lo de ver películas juntas, no lo olvides." – Señaló la castaña. – "Sólo no vayas a llegar encuerada, porque Yuuko te veta la entrada a sartenazos y, en la más grande de las ironías, llama a la policía para que te arresten."

– "Tranquila, linda, voy a presentarme en bragas." – Bromeé. – "Ya sin juegos, ¿podemos formar parte del club naturista, una vez dentro? Ya no me puedo sacar la idea de la cabeza."

– "Si no lo proponías tú, lo haría yo, flaquita." – La arpía le guiñó a la dullahan. – "Además, estoy segura que no estamos solas en tal resolución, ¿cierto, _Blueberry_?"

– "Por muy pecaminosamente sicalíptica que sea tal invitación, me temo que mi curiosidad es demasiada como para rechazarla." – Contestó la ruborizada segadora, ocultando una diminuta sonrisa. – "Aunque advierto que por respeto a los aposentos de la señorita Honda, me limitaré a vestir mi ropa interior."

– "Buena idea, pitufita. Vamos a ver películas de terror, y podrías manchar los muebles del susto." – Provocó la rapaz. – "Solamente informémosle a Yuuko de antemano, ¿vale? No vaya a ser que nos corra a las tres por pensar que estamos armando una orgía en medio de la sala."

O que luego aparezca Mio de improviso y crea que su novia la está engañando. O, Arachne nos libre, sus padres lleguen de visita. Habría qué asegurarnos de ponerle doble seguro a la puerta, y conseguirnos de esos neuralizadores que usaba Will Smith en _Men in Black_ para borrar la mente de las personas. Huir del país también era una opción válida.

– "Vale, confieso que no me esperaba algo así de tu casera, _Süsse_." – Dije, sumergiéndome un poco más. – "Las apariencias engañan, ¿cierto?"

– "Literalmente, flaca. Recuerda las bromas de Doppel." – Mencionó la aludida. – "Pero tienes razón; mira a _Pepper_. ¿Quién imaginaba ver a la hosca grillita dormir abrazada tiernamente a su hermana menor, como si fuera oso de peluche?"

– "Ah, sigo lamentando que Ale no haya venido." – Suspiré. – "Le envié un mensaje para avisarle que habíamos encontrado la cabaña. Je, le dije que la estábamos esperando y que podía unírsenos si lo deseaba. Aún no contesta."

– "La señal es bastante errática aquí. Yo también confirmé a Sanae de nuestro incólume arribo, pero parece que la misiva continúa en el electrónico limbo." – Comentó Lala. – "De todas maneras, me agradaría que Dyne se nos uniera sorpresivamente, _A chuisle_. He interactuado relativamente poco con tu hermana, pero siento una genuinidad en la amistad que ha mostrado conmigo. Y no lo afirmo únicamente por el parentesco que ustedes comparten."

– " _Danke, Spatzi._ " – Acaricié su cabeza. – "Estoy segura que Alexandra también te considera una buena amiga, más allá de que seas su cuñada. En el fondo, ella desea congeniar, pero digamos que… no tuvo una infancia sencilla. No es fácil abrir un corazón que ha sido herido, así que agradezco que le ofrezcas tu amistad sincera."

– "Lo hago con gusto, _A chuisle_. Una persona que arriesga su vida para proteger al país, y a la persona que amo, lo merece." – Afirmó la Abismal. Miró a la estadounidense. – "Eso también va para ti, Cetania. Gracias por proteger a _Mo chuisle_. Eres digna de admirar."

– "Ay, párale con la zalamería, canosa." – La mencionada la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás. – "Pero sí, hubiera sido más divertido si la italiana nos acompañara. Se notaba tan libre en las aguas termales; creo que hubiéramos visto una nueva faceta de ella aquí."

– "¿Y si la invitamos a la noche de películas?" – Propuse. – "Digo, se sintió lo suficientemente a gusto con nosotras como para compartir la misma habitación, e incluso se unió a nuestra moda nudista, aunque fuera innecesario. Podría terminar gustándole."

– "Tal vez lo suficiente para que se agregara permanentemente al grupo." – Añadió la irlandesa. – "Podría sentirse segura al lado de sus aliadas, pero sin la presión de hacerlo debido al trabajo. Así se mostraría más sincera con nosotras y consigo misma."

– "Sí que te muestras entusiasta con el asunto de la mantis, azulosa. Demasiado." – La castaña sonrió maliciosamente. – "¿No será que tú fuiste la ambiciosa todo este tiempo, y ahora deseas conquistar también al miembro restante de la familia?"

– "No." – La peliblanca se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con desafío. – "Sólo me aseguro de contar con una amistad que sí valga la pena."

– "¡Ay, condenada pitufo del demonio!" – La americana le arrojó agua con sus alas. – "¡Y así me pagas el que te soporte!"

Las dos se enfrascaron en una ferviente batalla naval, con ambas galeras de guerra izando las velas del ímpetu, lanzando raudos proyectiles líquidos con sus poderosos cañones dobles, siendo el barco SS Montana quien poseía ventaja en ese aspecto, ya que su armamento incluía amplias plumas que magnificaban el calibre de su acuosa munición. Pero más que un fiero enfrentamiento, las chicas esbozaban una genuina sonrisa mientras seguían arrojándose agua enérgicamente, gozando de chapotear como niñas pequeñas. Felices, despreocupadas, honestas.

Libres.

– " _¡Atomrakete!_ "

Si la pajarita se había lanzado al estanque exclamando "bola de cañón", yo, como la aficionada a la guerra, decidí contrarrestar su artillería pesada con un humilde misil nuclear. Y la alegoría no era meramente fatua hipérbole, pues mi sustancioso tamaño me convertía en un proyectil sumamente voluminoso y peligroso. Mis amadas lo comprobaron al contemplar a esta quitinosa bomba color ocre atigrado levantar una monumental salpicadura, elevando el agua como las rugientes olas de un maremoto, empapándolas en mayor volumen que con sus chapoteos.

– "¡ _Kritischer Treffer_!" – Manifesté, alzándome briosamente fuera del agua. – "Alemania demuestra nuevamente su superioridad táctica."

– "Ah, ¿con que con esas zaínas artimañas vamos, araña?" – La estadounidense comenzó a amarrarse el cabello. – "Almirante Lala, propongo un armisticio a nuestra contienda; debemos acabar con la teutona enemiga, juntas."

– "Nuestras banderas se izarán mano a mano, Almirante Cetania." – Declaró la irlandesa, emulándola. – "Pondremos fin a la abyecta influencia de la invasora germana."

– "¡Ja! Típicas locuacidades del bando Aliado." – Les di unos golpecitos a mis pechos, haciéndolos rebotar. – "Que vengan las que quieran, porque traigo los torpedos cargados."

– "¡A ella, azulosa!" – Exclamó la nativa de Montana. – " _¡Go Marines!_ "

Confieso que no soy experta en maniobras navales, pero puedo asegurar que la lid desatada en ese pequeño estanque era tan intensa como los combates desarrollados en el Teatro del Pacífico, durante la Segunda Guerra. Aunque las aventajaba en cuestión de altura, mis contrincantes eran bastante ágiles y, doblándome en cantidad, retener sus fuerzas combinadas era una tarea difícil. Mis garras y pedipalpos producían grandes salpicaduras y olas decentes, pero no podían competir contra el asalto doble de las aliadas.

– "Admiro su fortaleza, mis adversarias. Son dignas rivales." – Comenté, cubriéndome con los brazos. – "Pero finalmente han despertado a la gigante dormida, y ahora conocerán su vesania. ¡ _Deutschland über alles_!"

– "¡Si será tramposa, Baronesa Jaëgersturm!" – Se quejó una sonriente halcón. – "¡Usar tus ocho patas califica como agresión capital! ¡Nos las pagarás!"

– "¡Alto, compañera! El bombardeo superficial es demasiado para nuestras naves. Atacar de frente es caer en la inopia." – Manifestó la segadora, sosteniéndola del hombro. – "Pero la Marina Real Británica y la Armada Estadounidense cuentan con un as bajo la manga contra los acorazados alemanes."

– "¿Te refieres a…?"

– "Así es. ¡Periscopios abajo!"

Sincronizadas, ambas tomaron una profunda bocanada de oxígeno antes de sumergirse y perderse en las ligeramente nebulosas aguas, nadando alrededor de mí como un par de submarinos cercando a su presa. Aunque el líquido era bastante traslúcido, la turbulencia provocada por la catarata dificultaba su localización, apenas distinguiendo sus fugaces siluetas y el rastro de burbujas que su desplazamiento dejaba.

– "¡Ajá! ¡Reconozco ese seráfico posterior añil!" – Prorrumpí, señalando el prominente trasero de la Abismal, asomándose en la superficie. – "¡Voy a hincarle los dient-¡Hey!"

– "¡Caíste, alemana!" – Se burló la falconiforme, apareciendo del lado contrario. – "¡La retaguardia fue tu perdición!"

– "¡Mi única debilidad! ¡Sufrirás las consecuencias de tu alevosa felonía, yankee!" – Me lancé sobre la emplumada. – "¡Te hundirás como el Yorktown durante la batalla de Midwa-¡Ah!"

– "¡No ataques a un segundo adversario cuando aún no derrotas al primero, arachne!" – Contraatacó la nativa del Éire, mojándome desde el otro extremo. – "¡Ese fue el error del Reich!"

– "¡Ahora sí que la hicieron! ¡No más Señora Gentil!" – Agité mis extremidades con toda fuerza. – "¡Si caigo, caerán conmigo! ¡Guerra total!"

Daba igual que el concepto de empaparnos mientras nadábamos fuera una redundancia, o que pusiéramos más énfasis en nuestros ampulosos discursos que en la lucha en sí; la satisfacción de disfrutar de tan incomparable momento con las diosas que eran dueñas de mi corazón y alma, era apoteósicamente gloriosa. Juguetear con total soltura de manera tan inmadura era, irónicamente, el signo de que nuestra relación se encontraba tan madura como los imponentes árboles que se alzaban encima de nosotras, testigos silenciosos de cómo tres mujeres se convertían en una sola entidad de felicidad pura.

– "¡Te tengo, _Amerikanisch_!" – Declaré, apresando a la arpía en mis brazos. – "¿Dónde está tu salvadora irlandesa ahora?"

– "¡Ja! ¡Intenta derrotarme, pervertida _Jerry_!" – Respondió ella, simulando forcejear. – "¡Nunca podrás derrotar mis férreas defensas!"

– "Eso lo veremos."

Con ahínco, nos enfrascamos en una intensa lucha bucal, siendo nuestras lenguas las combatientes principales, intentando dominarse entre sí. Una deliciosa batalla que no deseábamos cesar. Nuestros dedos recorrían con denuedo nuestros cuerpos, degustando el tacto con las suaves redondeces de nuestras femeninas figuras. Mis manos, con sumada delicadeza, pero sin perder el entusiasmo, apretaron los firmes glúteos de la rapaz, obteniendo aún más gemidos de la estadounidense, quien me envolvió con sus hermosas piernas para afianzar la apasionada unión.

– " _¡Dúpholl!_ "

Nadie esperaba un tercer ataque, esta vez provocado por un sorpresivo bólido azul arrojándose al agua. A pesar del menor tamaño de la dullahan, y por ende de la potencia de su salpicadura, la precisión del salto la hizo quedar bastante cerca de nosotras, empapándonos por completo, siendo la más efectiva en cuanto a ataques acuáticos se trataba. Siguiendo el juego, la castaña y yo nos separamos, tomando posiciones.

– " _Thanks, Blueberry._ " – Le agradeció la halcón, nadando hacia la irlandesa. – "Me tenía atrapada en su red, pero la araña cayó nuevamente en nuestra estratagema."

– "¿Realmente? Porque parecías bastante a gusto en brazos del adversario." – Le contestó la segadora, acomodándose el cabello. – "¿Por casualidad planeabas cambiar de bando, yankee?"

– "Me hizo una oferta demasiado generosa." – Rió la castaña. – "Por cierto, ese salto fue genial, canosa. Mis alas no me permiten volverme una espera perfecta como la tuya. ¿Ya tenías práctica?"

– "Primera vez, actualmente. No había muchos lugares para nadar en mi aldea." – La peliblanca esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa. – "Y agradezco el cumplido."

– "¿Por qué tanto cuchicheo, mis deliciosas presas?" – Injerí, estirando mis piernas. – "¿Discutiendo la manera menos humillante de rendirse ante el poderío del Cuarto Reich?"

– "Imprudente sería regodearse prematuramente en el fatuo trono de la vanagloria, Führerin Jaëgersturm." – Replicó la Abismal, haciendo lo mismo con sus hombros. – "¿Estrategia, compañera?"

– "Estando en aguas niponas, hay que pensar como una, enanita." – Le respondió la falconiforme, sumergiéndose hasta la barbilla. – "Súbete."

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

– "La araña es más alta que cualquiera de nosotras, así que debemos emparejar la situación." – Afirmó la emplumada. – "Anda, que dudo que ésta permanezca quiet-¡Ah!"

– "¡Mucho hablar y poco actuar, _meine Fräulein_!" – Expresé, atacando con todo. – "¡Toma, toma!"

– "¡De prisa, azul, o nos derrotará!"

– "¡Y a ti también te toca, nalgona!" – Salpiqué a la dullahan. – "¡Intenten detenerme! ¡Sí es que pueden!"

– "¡Ah, es demasiado fuerte!" – La chica de negra esclerótica se cubrió. – "¡De acuerdo, rapaz! ¡Fusionémonos, ahora!"

La falconiforme hizo a un lado su largo cabello y raudamente, y rindiendo honor a las famosas animaciones japonesas sobre robots transformables y películas de lagartijas gigantes con aliento atómico, la irlandesa se montó en la espalda de la americana. Lala rodeó el cuello de Cetania con sus piernas, y ésta la sostuvo con sus manos, creando así un tótem viviente; uno cuya mirada centelleaba como el sol sobre nosotras, aceptando mi reto. Salimos un poco hacia la orilla, para permitirnos maniobrar mejor.

Sonriendo, desatamos la batalla final en medio de nuestro campo de guerra acuático. La segadora me tomó de las manos y simulamos forcejear, tratando de derribarnos. Aunque yo fuera más fuerte que la nativa del Éire, la arpía le ofrecía un punto de apoyo firme a su peliblanca compañera, evitando que perdieran en aquel juego tan fundamentalmente tonto, pero sumamente divertido. Ahí, entre risas y salpicaduras, continuábamos cultivando nuestra espléndida amistad.

Y nuestro apoteósico amor.

– "Estás atrapada, _Spatzi_." – Le dije a la dullahan, abrazándola.

– "Mi estrategia no fue exitosa y he perdido la contienda." – Respondió juguetonamente ella, acariciando mi espalda. – "Presento mi rendición formal, _A chuisle_. ¿Cuáles son los términos de paz?"

– "Deberás costear las reparaciones de guerra con una cuantiosa cantidad de dulces besos." – Le repliqué, acercándome a su boca. – "Te amo, Lala."

– "Y yo a ti, Aria." – Unió sus labios a los míos. Entonces, dio un pequeño sobresalto. – " _¡A-A chuisle!_ "

– "Tranquila, linda, sólo compruebo lo pachoncitos que están." – Le calmé, acariciando delicadamente sus glúteos. – "Mmm, siguen tan infladitos, como me encantan. Eres hermosa, mi _Spatzi_."

– " _Go raibh maith agat, A chuisle._ " – Sonrió, ruborizada. – "¿No piensas que se hayan tornado demasiado suaves porque mi masa corporal haya aumentado?"

– "Mi reina, perder tu esbelta figura es algo que no cuadra en ninguna dimensión, y francamente imposible." – Le di otro beso. – "Pero si aún te preocupa, podríamos ejercitarnos apasionadamente. Continuamente, para asegurar un resultado positivo."

– "Una idea que, sinceramente, apoyo con toda el alma, _A chuisle_."

La sensación de suave plumaje recorrió mi estómago, haciéndome reír tenuemente.

– "Hey, par de tortolitas, yo aún sigo aquí, ¿saben?" – Habló la rapaz, todavía sosteniendo a la irlandesa. – "Y tú, flaca, ¿no hay nada para quien te protege el trasero en batalla?"

– "Por supuesto, _Süsse_ , si no me olvidado de mi portentosa cazadora del aire." – Me sumergí para rodearle la cintura, pegándola a mí. – "No te pongas celosa, linda. Sabes que solamente soy muy detallista con demostrarle afecto a las mujeres más hermosas que existen."

– "Es que eres tan cariñosa con esta enana que no puedo evitarlo." – La castaña torció la boca coquetamente. – "Soy sargento, poseo prioridad sobre una civi-Ohhh…"

– "Ya, querida, sabes que eres mi pajarita consentida." – Le respondí, acariciando lentamente sus firmes nalgas. – "¿Te gusta, linda?"

– "Mmm, sabes que sí, flaquita." – Sonrió ella, haciendo lo propio con las mías. – "No estaré muy caderona, pero creo que me defiendo bien con mi posterior, ¿no lo crees?"

– "Eres y siempre serás preciosa, Cetania. Nunca lo olvides" – Acerqué mis labios a los suyos. – "Te amo."

– "Y yo a ti, Aria." – Nos besamos tiernamente. La irlandesa alzó las piernas para permitirlo con más facilidad. – "Je, gracias, azulosa. Disculpa por interrumpirlas antes."

– "Descuida, entiendo tu punto de vista." – Le contestó la mencionada, sonriéndole. – "Además, incluso si se trata de tan lasciva situación, no deseaba arruinar una escena tan bonita."

– " _Danke, Spatzi. Du bist der beste._ " – Me alcé para darle un ósculo a la nativa del Éire. – "¿No les incomoda que lo haga mientras están montadas?"

– "Por mí no hay problema, flaca. Esta nalgona es bastante ligera." – Afirmó la halcón, sonriendo maliciosamente. – "Además, con este frío, me agrada la sensación. Tiene la conchita caliente."

La sorpresiva declaración hizo que la chica de azul epidermis se tornara roja y, al igual que su cabeza, perdiera equilibrio, desplomándose de espaldas hacia el agua. Mientras la segadora se incorporaba, ayudándole yo a unirle la sesera al cuerpo, la estadounidense se desternillaba a carcajadas. La Abismal, con la mirada fija en ella, comenzó a darle persecución.

Ver a la emplumada salir huyendo, sin dejar de carcajearse, con la peliblanca detrás de ella, me hizo reír también para mis adentros, remembrando las nostálgicas memorias de cierta serie animada sobre coyotes y correcaminos. Ya fuera del agua, dieron un pequeño rodeo alrededor, subiendo por la pequeña cascada para regresar al estanque.

Eufóricamente, la arpía corrió hasta el borde y, emitiendo con algarabía otra alusión a los proyectiles de artillería, dio un enorme salto y se zambulló cerca de mí. Al tiempo que la rapaz se sumergía, regresé la vista a la cascada para contemplar a la dullahan emularla, profiriendo otra frase en su idioma natal mientras se volvía una pelotita añil para caer con precisión cerca de nosotras. Emergiendo, las dos resumieron la bulliciosa lucha inicial, uniéndome también a la batalla campal, salpicándonos, riéndonos, regodeándonos en la paradisiaca gloria de la dichosa libertad.

– "Véngache pa' acá, guapa." – Le dije a Cetania, abrazándola y llenándola de besos. – "Declaro la _anschluss_ y te anexo a mi territorio; eres mía para siempre."

– "Tú ganas, flaca, te lo doy todo." – Respondió la americana, acurrucándose en mi pecho. – "Lo siento, canosa, pero abandono la causa Aliada. Ahora soy totalmente alemana."

– "Siento quebrar tus irrisorias ilusiones, emplumada, pero hace mucho que la bandera irlandesa ondea sobre _Mo chuisle_." – Le contestó la segadora, subiéndose a mis hombros. – "Yo soy su emperatriz absoluta y sempiterna. Ella me pertenece, y todo lo que posee."

– "No puedo permitir tal injusticia, Pitufina." – Replicó la castaña, separándose. – "¡Toma!"

Entonces, la nativa de Montana usó sus dedos para pincharle un glúteo a su adversaria, haciéndole dar un sobresalto y arrojándola de inmediato al agua. Antes que pudiera socorrer a la dullahan, la estadounidense se trepó a mi espalda, asentándose en mis hombros. Extendió las alas, triunfante.

– " _¡I'm the motherfuckin' queen of the world, bitches!_ " – Exclamó la jubilosa falconiforme. – "¡Todo le pertenece a la Gran Arpía!"

– "¡Ah! Sabía que eras ladina, rapaz, pero no imaginé que también traicionera." – Reclamó la segadora, saliendo a la superficie. – "Atreverte a usar mi punto débil con tanta alevosía."

– "Ju ju, atrévete a atraparme aquí arriba, enanita." – Se burló la arpía, realizando un pequeño baile. – "Soy más alta que tú, no puedes alcanza-¡Ay!"

Tomé a la rapaz y coloqué su estómago en mi hombro derecho, sosteniéndola de las piernas, de manera de que su trasero quedara al frente.

– "¡Pajarita mala, eso no se hace!" – La reprendí, dándole leves nalgadas. – "¡No se le toca el trasero a mi _Spatzi_ sin mi permiso! ¡Tenga, tenga!"

– "¡Ay, qué rico! Más duro, flaca…" – Pidió la castaña. – "¡Ah! Quiero decir, ¡ay, ay, mi colita! ¡Ya no me pegues, mami Aria!"

– "Aún no, sigues siendo una niña malcriada. ¡Mala, mala!" – Acaté a sus deseos y le di un poco más fuerte. – "Confiesa, ¿qué otras travesuras hiciste?"

– "¡Bua, bua!" – Simuló llorar y forcejear, sin aguantarse la risa. – "¡No quiero decirte!"

– "¡Que sí lo harás!" – Proseguí. La emplumada se meneaba del goce. – "¡Confiesa, maleducada!"

– "¡Ay, ay! ¡Vale, lo admito!" – Me dio golpecitos en la espalda. – "¡Hoy no traje ropa interior! ¡Ni siquiera muda nueva!"

– "Espera, ¿en serio?" – Le susurré.

– "Yep. Toda la dejé en casa." – Reveló. – "Como sabía que estaría contigo, supuse que no la necesitaría."

– "Mmm, qué atrevida eres, _Süsse_." – Me mordí los labios. – "¡Es decir, qué atrevida resultaste, cochina! ¡Mereces más castigo!"

– "¡Uy! ¡Ay, ay!" – La halcón no paraba de reír. – "¡Y lo volveré a hacer!"

– "¡Pero qué terca! ¡Máxima sentencia!" – Empecé a darle palmaditas a sus glúteos por separado. – "¡Una para ti! ¡Y otra para ti! ¡Y dos para ambas!"

– " _¡Hell yeah, Blondie! ¡Slap that booty!_ " – Exclamó en su lengua natal. – " _¡Slap me harder! ¡I'm such a bad girl!_ "

– "¿Te gusta, niña sucia? Sí, te encanta, pervertida." – Le pegué con más ahínco. Ahí, me acerqué a la irlandesa, que había permanecido afásicamente sumergida. – " _Spatzi_ , no te quedes ahí, mi amor. ¡Ven, castiga también a esta plumífera tan lasciva!"

– "¿Eh?" – La segadora sacudió su cabeza, saliendo del trance y ruborizándose. – "¡P-pero…!"

– "¡Sí, qué diablos, canosa, hazlo!" – Declaró una entusiasta Cetania, meneándose enérgicamente. – "¡Pero dame una fuerte! ¡Que se escuche hasta Montana!"

– "Vamos, Lala, incluso ella lo desea." – Abrí ligeramente las nalgas de la falconiforme. – "¿O es que quieres poner tus dedos en sus otros tesoros?"

– "¡N-no!" – La Abismal se apresuró a disentir. – "¡Es s-sólo que…!"

– "Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan alejada, en la parte honda, enana?" – Le interrogó la americana. – "¿Qué acaso se te perdió el cuerpo en el fondo?"

– "B-bueno, sólo deseaba nadar más a gusto y…"

– " _Spatzi…_ " – Le hablé, depositando a la rapaz en el agua. La castaña y yo compartíamos la misma curiosidad. – "¿Acaso te estabas…?"

– "¡N-no! ¡Sólo deseaba desnu-Digo, nadar!" – Aseveró, tornándose tan roja como un granate y negando con vehemencia. – "¡No es lo que piens…!"

El nerviosismo de la irlandesa cesó cuando sintió la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su querida alemana, envolviéndola tiernamente con mis brazos, pegándola hacia mi pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo. Permanecimos silentes por unos segundos, ignorando todo alrededor nuestro, excepto nuestros corazones latiendo con la habitual sincronía que desarrollaron desde que aceptamos nuestro amor. Entonces, un par de coloridas alas se unieron al abrazo desde atrás, de la misma silenciosa y parsimoniosa manera, haciéndole saber que se encontraba completamente segura entre las dos.

– "Te amo, Lala." – Rompí la afonía, besándola. – "Descuida, linda, que está bien. Todas lo hacemos."

– "No te aflijas, _Blueberry_ , que aquí estamos de tu lado." – Le afirmó la estadounidense, dándole palmaditas en su hombro. – "Es decir, Aria y yo te estábamos ofreciendo tremendo y sicalíptico despliegue de perversión. Por supuesto que ibas a encenderte."

– "Honestas, _Spatzi_ ; hoy lo somos más que nunca." – Mimé su mejilla. – "Sólo así seremos verdaderamente libres. Y felices."

– "No hay necesidad de guardarse secretos, azulada." – Agregó la halcón. – "Especialmente entre nosotras. Si hay algo que nos une ahora, es la completa confianza."

– "Entiendo. Sí, supongo tienen razón." – La dullahan esbozó una gradualmente creciente sonrisa. – "Disculpen mi retraído comportamiento, no era mi intención. Trato de ser lo más abierta posible, pero aún me toma por sorpresa lo temerarias que pueden resultar."

– "Está bien, amor, te comprendemos." – Le reconforté. – "Digo, a mí hasta me crearon una fantasmagórica leyenda por andar de calenturienta; sé cómo te sentiste."

– "Somos un par de degeneradas incorregibles, chaparra, lo aceptamos." – Rió la arpía. – "Pero también eres parte del club; únete sin remordimientos a la perversión. Entre más seamos, mejor."

– "Nadie va a juzgarte por ser quien eres, Lala, porque somos igual que tú." – La miré fijamente a sus áureos ojos, plantándole un beso. – "Así que relájate, ¿vale, querida? Sigámonos divirtiendo, juntas."

– "De acuerdo, _A chuisle_. _Go raibh maith agat_." – La irlandesa sonrió plenamente. Ahí, miró a su compañera, sonrojándose levemente. – "Entonces, Cetania, ¿la oferta… sigue en pie?"

Sonriendo pícaramente, la nativa de Montana se dirigió hasta la base de la cascada, donde la plataforma elevada formaba una especie de cueva, el tamaño suficiente para las tres. Con sensual parsimonia, la castaña contoneaba su venusino cuerpo a cada paso que la profundidad del agua disminuía, hasta ofrecernos una excelente vista de su bello trasero y su torneada espalda. La enorme cicatriz en ésta, producto de nuestra fiera lucha con la dragona, no disminuía la beldad de su portadora; al contrario, la hacía lucir como la imperiosa agente de élite que era.

La más hermosa de todas.

Ya bajo el rocoso techo y fuera del agua, la arpía meneó su cadera como sólo ella podía hacerlo, gracias a años de práctica en las danzas rituales de su tribu. Cada grácil movimiento, cada suntuoso contoneo; la rapaz dominaba el arte de la seducción corporal como toda una experta. Entonces se detuvo y, apoyándose en la pared de la cueva, la castaña se inclinó, alzando su posterior, moviéndolo ligeramente y dándose sonoras nalgadas, invitándonos a desenfrenarnos por completo. Aquella catarata nublaba la visión con su líquida cortina, pero pudimos atisbar sin problemas cómo la americana dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia su entrepierna.

Ahí, y asegurándose de hacerlo lo más lentamente posible, su dígito recorrió la rosa hendidura de su glabra feminidad al tiempo que la halcón gemía provocativamente. Una vez el dedo postizo peregrinó tan húmedo y cálido trayecto, la falconiforme se lo llevó hacia la boca, siendo recibido sicalípticamente por su hambrienta lengua, lamiéndolo descaradamente, degustándolo con lúbrico ahínco. Sin que mis seis ojos perdieran detalle alguno de ese tanto impúdico como deífico espectáculo, coloqué mi mano en la entrepierna de la irlandesa. Y en respuesta, ella hizo lo mismo con la mía. Ambas nos miramos de reojo, y sonreímos.

Las teníamos bastante calientitas.

– "Primero tú, flaquita." – Ordenó Cetania, dándose palmaditas en el glúteo izquierdo. – "En ésta, porque es tu lado favorito."

– "¿Está bien si lo hago sin guantes, _Süsse_?" – Le pregunté, estirando mi brazo. – "Quiero sentir tu piel al natural."

– "Al natural es la regla de hoy, flaca. Dame bien rico."

Fiel a sus órdenes, estiré mis dedos y los preparé para un impacto de primera. La última vez que la arpía me solicitó el mismo tratamiento, resbalé en el suelo de baño, y Kanna casi sufre un infarto al pillarnos inesperadamente. Pero ahora, mi paso era firme, mi denuedo más sólido que el roble más robusto, y mi lujuria ardía como mil supernovas. Sin esperar más, descargué un fuerte manotazo al trasero de la pajarita, creando un sonoro eco en la pequeña cueva mientras mi quitinosa extremidad se hundía en esa suave piel, y la rapaz emitía un profundo gemido, arqueando su espalda. Pude observar cómo un diáfano líquido, ajeno al agua circundante, se escurría por las piernas de la castaña.

– "Ahh, que buena cachetada, flaca. Me hizo chorrearme." – Expresó sin tapujos la americana, feliz de mejilla a mejilla. – "Se ve que tienes practicado con tu azulita. ¿A ella también le das hasta dejárselas rojas?"

– "Actualmente prefiero las sublimes caricias de los labios de _Mo chuisle_ a las salvajes palmadas posteriores." – Elucidó la dullahan. – "No soy realmente adepta a los juegos de masoquismo."

– "Ni yo tampoco, enana, pero unas buenas tundas amorosas son muy sabrosas." – Le guiñó la halcón. – "Además, con esos bongós que te cargas, ha de antojársele usarte de tambor a cada rato."

– "Eso no lo niego; hacen música más deífica que la sinfónica de Londres. ¿Cierto, linda?" – Le guiñé a la cegadora, ella sólo rió. – "Pero tus pompis no están nada mal, _Süsse_. Tienes el relleno bien puesto en su lugar."

– "La mayoría se aloja en mis orgullosas bebés, flaquita." – Le dio palmaditas a sus pechos. – "En fin, te toca ahora, _Blueberry_. Ya sabes, nada de contenerse."

– "¿Te parece bien si mejor uso mi guadaña?" – Jugó la irlandesa. – "Sería más higiénico."

– "Yo soy la que debería decir tal cosa, enana." – Le respondió la falconiforme. – "Después de todo, tú eres la que tenía metida la mano en la raja."

La peliblanca torció la boca y tronó sus dedos; la nativa de Montana la había hecho. Incluso creo que se arrepintió de provocarla cuando vio cómo la Abismal flexionó su cuerpo con denuedo, estirando sus brazos y golpeando sus puños. La oriunda de Wicklow se alejó un poco, buscando suficiente espacio para tomar velocidad. Oír a la arpía tragar saliva sonoramente marcó el disparo de salida, y la dullahan emprendió una corta carrera en dirección a las posaderas de su castaño objetivo, abriendo lo más posible la mano para mayor efecto. Yo deseaba cerrar mis ojos, pero la curiosidad me obligaba a mantenerlos abiertos. La irlandesa finalmente quedó a centímetros de esas inocentes nalguitas, recibiendo pronto su merecido.

Un beso.

Afásica, contemplé cómo Lala, con total gentileza, detenía abruptamente su enérgica carrera para hincarse ante las vulnerables posaderas de la americana y tiernamente plantar un ósculo en uno de sus glúteos, rematando con unas suaves palmaditas. La rapaz, igualmente pasmada, volteó a verla para cerciorarse de que sus dorados ojos no le mentían. Mas no era ilusión ni fantasmagoría, en verdad que la peliblanca lo había hecho. La chica de añil epidermis simplemente encogió los hombros, inocentemente.

Ambas sonrieron.

La halcón se encontraba complacida por tan lascivo detalle y, con entusiasmo recargado, asumió nuevamente su posición mientras meneaba ligeramente sus caderas de la emoción. La segadora, apretando suavemente una de las igualmente blanditas nalgas, hizo ademán con su dedo índice para que me uniera a la diversión, oferta que acepté al instante. Besando a mi adorada dullahan, me hinqué a su lado y miré más de cerca esa maravilla trasera, rebotando juguetonamente, esperándonos, incitándonos con ese irresistible aroma de feromonas puras a abandonar toda traba y comportarnos como animales salvajes.

Y entonces, sucedió.

– " _Süsse…_ " – Me incorporé. – "¿Oíste eso?"

– "Sí." – La falconiforme me emuló. – "Fue leve, pero inconfundible."

– "¿Dirección?"

– "Noroeste." – Indicó con el ala. – "Salgamos de aquí, no puedo olerlo claramente."

– "Vistámonos."

– " _A chuisle_ , ¿de qué hablan?" – Cuestionó preocupada Lala.

– "Oso." – Respondí, seria. – "Y bastante cerca."

La fauna del bosque nipón no posee muchas amenazas para un par de agentes entrenadas, excepto por los osos, especialmente los pardos. Con su tamaño, peso y fuerza, son capaces de abrirle el cráneo a cualquiera como si de una nuez se tratara; sin contar que son bastante territoriales, provocándoles romper su usual dieta vegetariana en caso de defender el área que reclamen. Sin dilación, nos ataviamos mientras seguíamos alertas por otra señal del mamífero.

– "¿Llevarás la alabarda, flaca?" – Preguntó Cetania, colocándose la camisa.

– " _Nein_ , mis garras sobran y bastan." – Repliqué, ajustándome el cinturón. – "Será como en los viejos tiempos en Weidmann, pero con presas más grandes."

– "¿Irán tras él?" – Interrogó la dullahan, colocándose la bufanda. – "¿Por qué?"

– "Los osos extienden y defienden sus territorios con ahínco." – Elucidó la arpía, subiéndose los pantalones. – "Este estanque debe ser el suyo, y con la ausencia de habitantes en meses, quizás la cabaña también."

– "Aún así, estarás más segura ahí, _Spatzi_. Ve." – Le ordené a la dullahan, acomodando mi camisa. – "No te preocupes por las cosas, nosotras llevaremos el resto después."

– "Pero, ¡ni siquiera llevan armas!" – Señaló la irlandesa. – "¡Pueden salir lastimadas!"

– "Pudimos con un dragón, podemos con esto." – Afirmé, tronando mis dedos. – "No olvides que somos cazadoras, linda. Unas cuantas cicatrices son el pan de cada día"

– "No, necesitan toda la ayuda posible." – Respondió, invocando a su guadaña. – "Voy con ustedes; me rehúso a dejarlas solas."

– "Lala, no. Es mi… nuestro deber protegerte, y no debes arriesgarte." – Insistí, sosteniéndola de los hombros. – "Estaremos bien, quizás sólo lo ahuyentemos. Regresa y mantente a salvo."

– "Aria." – La segadora me miró fijamente. – "Sé que no tengo su entrenamiento, pero sé defenderme. Aún tengo las memorias de ese fatídico día donde casi te pierdo, y juré que estaría allí, siempre a tu lado. Por favor, no quiero abandonarlas."

– " _Spatzi…_ "

– "Yo la cuidaré, flaca." – Declaró la castaña, colocando su dígito en mi hombro. – "Estará bien conmigo. En cualquier emergencia, la sacaré volando de ahí, ¿vale?"

– "Pero, _Süsse_ …" – Hesité. – "¿Estás segura?"

– "Mírala, tiene la mirada de fuego. Y no hay voluntad más fuerte que la de una mujer luchando por los suyos." – Sonrió. – "Anda, que sea testigo ocular de cómo actúan las heroínas de Okayado."

– "De acuerdo, no puedo contra dos." – Suspiré, mirando a la peliblanca. – "Si ves que es peligroso, te regresarás sin oponerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

– " _Jawohl, meine Kommandant._ " – Asintió ella, emulando mi golpe de pecho.

– " _Sehr gut_. Lo haremos juntas." – Le di un beso. – "Detrás de Cetania. Usa la guadaña de Asynjörd, tiene más filo que Seely. Síganme."

Asintiendo, la Abismal se hizo con mi alabarda y activó el modo guadaña. Como precaución extra, también desenvainó la hoja de espada en la parte superior. Con la estadounidense protegiéndola, nos encaminamos hacia el origen de aquellos profundos rugidos. Incluso si decidíamos abandonar el lugar, y el oso se mantenía en sus dominios, eventualmente el animal hallaría el camino hasta la cabaña, poniendo en peligro a la familia de Kenta. Cazar osos no estaba en nuestra licencia, y sabíamos que una especie estaba considerada como vulnerable, pero sólo deseábamos asegurarnos que no habría problemas con su presencia.

El aroma y ruidos nos conducían hacia un camino escarpado, algo resbaloso y de difícil acceso. Sería el perfecto disuasorio para cualquier intruso, si es que hallar a una bestia tan imponente no lo era ya. Habíamos recorrido alrededor de trescientos metros desde el estanque, que aunque parecía mucho, en realidad era nada en términos territoriales. Además, daba una buena idea de qué tan grande era el animal para que sus ecos pudieran oírse desde tan lejos.

Los rugidos se intensificaron, y observé a Lala apretar sus manos en el mango de la alabarda, pero sin acobardarse ni un segundo. Sí, quizás no fuera una soldado como nosotras, pero seguía siendo una mensajera de la Muerte, una hija del Eterno Abismo; era el oso quien debía mostrar pavor. Finalmente, llegamos hacia una pequeña zona elevada. Agachamos el cuerpo, como _sturmtruppen_ alemanes preparando el asalto directo a una trinchera francesa en la Gran Guerra. Del otro lado, el enemigo aguardaba. Y aunque no pudiéramos verlo aún, la estrategia ya se desarrollaba.

– "Prepárense." – Ordené, susurrando. – " _Süsse_ , te necesito del lado contrario. _Spatzi_ , permanece aquí y mantén lista a Asynjörd. Defiéndete, pero no intervengas. No quiero que te hieran."

– "¿Qué harás tú, _A chuisle_?" – Cuestionó la dullahan.

– "Distraerlo." – Afirmé. – "Luchar con él sería lo último que deseo; esos rugidos no son de un pandita. Con su atención sobre mí, _Süsse_ le cae encima y podemos darle el golpe final. La velocidad y precisión son la clave."

– "Estoy lista, flaca." – Aseguró la arpía. – "Sólo dame la orden."

– "En unos momentos, linda, primero debo echar un vistazo." – Me acerqué. – "Manténganse ocultas."

Lentamente alcé mi cabeza por sobre el cúmulo de tierra, mis ojos superiores atisbando la inconfundible silueta de la osuna criatura, dando vueltas alrededor del centro de una pequeña depresión de tierra. Sí, definitivamente era un oso, ¡y qué oso! De negro pelaje, junto a una marca en forma de media luna en el pecho, el animal se identificaba como el famoso oso negro japonés. Tales animales llegan a tener menos de metro y medio de longitud, siendo incluso más bajos que Lala o Manako; pero éste parecía haber consumido todos los esteroides anabólicos disponibles, ya que fácilmente le calculaba unos dos metros de altura, por lo menos.

Para hacer tan inusual espécimen aún más impresionante, su masa corporal era realmente intimidante, y de un peso de alrededor de media tonelada. Ignoraba de qué demonios se alimentaba, pero la bestia podría darle fiera batalla a una tarántula, e incluso Tionishia; quizás hasta ganar. Posiblemente fuera un híbrido entre oso negro y el pardo del Ussuri, que son de dimensiones similares. O sencillamente tenía mala suerte con los oponentes que me tocaban enfrentar.

Aún así, mi instinto de cazadora (y mi orgullo como tal) no se mermaron por tan imponente adversario; después de la nidhögg, ya nada se sentía imposible de conquistar. Pero más allá de su atemorizante aspecto, o ese cacofónico rugido que perforaba los tímpanos, lo que realmente capturó mi atención era lo que aquella criatura rondaba con tanto ahínco, completamente enfocada en ello que ni siquiera se percató de los tres pares de globos oculares color carmesí que le espiaban.

– "Lindas, vengan." – Susurré a las demás. – "Deben ver esto."

– "No me digas que son dos, flaca." – Habló la rapaz, alzando la cabeza. – " _Holy molly._ "

– "La intriga matará mi inmortal alma." – Comentó la irlandesa, emulándola. – "Oh… ¿Acaso eso es?"

– "Yep." – Asentí. – "Sospechaste bien, _Süsse_."

Un osezno.

No encontramos ni salvaje bestia, ni barbárica criatura; la razón de que aquél animal emitiera tan profundos bramidos, se debía a que, como toda madre en el mundo, el dolor le oprimía el corazón al hallarse incapaz de ayudar al pequeño osito que, por crueles azares del destino, había caído en un profundo agujero. La joven criatura permanecía casi inmóvil, apresada entre una capa de tierra y rocas que, si bien no les asfixiaban, le causaba un tremendo dolor, como evidenciaban sus diminutas súplicas ahogadas por los rugidos de su progenitora, rogando por alivio.

– "Si lo dejamos ahí, estará condenado a morir lentamente de inanición y frío." – Masculló la castaña. – "Su madre no puede acercarse más, o corre el riesgo de caerle encima al niño."

– "¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, _Süsse_?" – Le pregunté.

– "Traje el botiquín casero en mi mochila; podría ayudarle a reducir el dolor y evitar alguna infección." – Respondió, volviéndose a ocultar. – "Pero tampoco es que podamos acercarnos con mamá osa ahí."

– "Y será imposible distraerla. No se alejará de ahí por nada." – Suspiré. – "Si tuviéramos tranquilizantes, podríamos sacarlo de ahí, y dejarlo con su madre como si nada."

– "¿Crees que alguien podría auxiliarles? ¿Llamar a los de protección ambiental?"

– "Es la naturaleza, linda; nos dirán que la dejemos ser." – Manifesté. – "Y ese hoyo es natural, no fue hecho por cazadores, así que ninguna autoridad competente nos ayudará."

– " _Fuck_ , sólo estamos nosotras." – Suspiró la americana. – "Qué ironía que un par de depredadoras, axiomas de la supervivencia del más fuerte, deseen ofrecerles una mano."

– "La empatía es universal, _Süsse_." – Exhalé también. – " _Spatzi_ , ¿sugieres algo para…? ¿ _Spatzi_?"

La halcón y yo abrimos los ojos como platos al contemplar que la mencionada había abandonado el anonimato de nuestra posición, para hallarse en dirección al afligido mamífero que seguía tratando en vano de encontrar solución al dilema. Rompiendo la cobertura, me apresuré a ir tras la errante Abismal, pero ella simplemente me indicó que permaneciera en mi lugar mientras continuaba acercándose a la osa. Como cualquiera esperaría, la voluminosa criatura se alzó en sus dos patas tan pronto notó a la mujer de añil epidermis acortar la distancia entre ambas, rugiendo a todo pulmón, y dándonos una excelente vista de su poderosa mandíbula trituradora y letales garras.

Lala siguió caminando.

Antes que yo rompiera mis propias restricciones morales, arrojándome como un ariete hacia la úrsida para dejarla atrapada en su profunda tumba, y rescatar a mi amada, la peliblanca metió su mano en su bolso, revelando una bolsa llena de carne que empleáramos para preparar nuestro desayuno. Calmadamente, se detuvo a unos metros de la furiosa bestia, abrió la bolsa y vació en contenido frente a ella; todo sin perder contacto visual con la osa. Pasaron varios segundos en que la incertidumbre había caído sobre nosotras con su pesado aire, como una gruesa neblina que los rugidos y amenazas del mamífero, sólo interrumpidas por los gritos de su retoño, no ayudaban a disipar.

– " _Nafl mghri._ " – Musitó la dullahan; no amenazante, ni sumisa, sino firme. – " _Bthnkornah vulgtmor._ "

– "Lala, sal de ahí." – Le susurré, sin perder de vista al animal. – "Por favor, sólo vámonos de aquí."

– "Las tres compartimos la misma meta, _A chuisle_." – Contestó ella, todavía ofreciendo la comida. – "Este será un esfuerzo de tres. Únicamente estoy poniendo de mi parte para lograrla."

– "¿Sacrificándote?" – Interrogó la falconiforme.

– "No, Cetania." – Sonrió. – "Apelando a la empatía universal: el amor a la familia."

Ahí, la osa, deteniendo su concierto de gruñidos e intimidación a base de demostraciones físicas, se acercó a la irlandesa. A pesar de que lo hizo caminando, cada paso firme, remarcado, asegurando de dejar en claro su fuerza por cada gigantesca huella que sellaba en la tierra. La arpía y yo permanecíamos listas para actuar, acercándonos disimuladamente cada vez más hacia el animal, hasta que nos detuvimos cuando éste se paró frente a la segadora. La úrsida volvió a rugir, abriendo lo más posible su boca y haciendo sacudir la piel de sus mejillas, para acentuar visualmente la potencia.

Pero Lala ni se inmuta.

Viendo que intentar atemorizar a una hija del Eterno Abismo era cosa baladí, el animal bufó para luego concentrarse en la ofrenda alimenticia que la peliblanca dejaba a su disposición. Escrupulosamente olió la carne, le dio uno que otro piquete con sus garras, hasta que, tal vez porque sólo deseaba algo para amenizar su sufrimiento, engulló la vianda de un solo bocado, sin molestarse en masticar o degustar. Empero, la sapidez no pasó inadvertida para ella, relamiéndose los labios al terminar. La osa miró a los dorados ojos de la dullahan y, con ese afásico intercambio visual, parecieron firmar un tácito pacto de no agresión.

– " _Go raibh maith agat, iompróidh cara._ " – Dijo la irlandesa, haciendo una reverencia a la úrsida. Ahí, volteó a vernos. – "Traten de acercarse paulatinamente al pequeño, sin movimientos bruscos."

Obedeciendo, caminamos con lentitud hacia el agujero donde el osezno continuaba emitiendo los lastimeros alaridos. La madre gruñó amenazadoramente cuando estuvimos a poca distancia, pero la segadora hizo un ademán de que mantuviera la calma, haciéndola ceder en su intento de devorarnos, no sin antes bufar de insatisfacción. Desconocíamos cómo lo había logrado la peliblanca para domar a la criatura, pero no íbamos a desperdiciar tan única oportunidad y pronto empezamos la operación de rescate.

– "¿Tenemos alguna cuerda, flaca?" – Cuestionó la rapaz, flexionando sus alas. – "El agujero es demasiado pequeño para que lo saque volando."

– " _Nein_ ; vinimos preparadas para combatir osos, no salvamento." – Repliqué, palpando la tierra. – "Y el suelo es extremadamente resbaladizo, no podría salir una vez dentro. Tal vez podría correr hasta la cabaña y buscar alguna soga."

– "No hay tiempo para eso; con el golpe y el clima, el osezno necesita atención de inmediato." – Elucidó la castaña, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "En estos momentos nos vendría bien que produjeras seda, flaca."

– "¡ _Süsse_ , eso es!" – Chasqueé los dedos. – "¡Mi bufanda! ¡Está hecha de la seda de Rachnera; usémosla de cuerda!"

– "Tique nos sonríe. Pero, ¿no es un regalo de Lala? Podrías dañarlo."

– "Bufandas hay muchas; hijos sólo uno, Cetania." – Aseguró la Abismal, retirándose la suya. – "Tomen la mía si lo desean; lo importante es sacar a la criatura de ahí."

– "Y la mía, enana. La unión hace la fuerza." – Dijo la estadounidense, quitándose la propia también. – "De acuerdo, flaca, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?"

– "El hoyo posee alrededor de nueve metros de profundidad, ni siquiera con mis piernas estiradas sería capaz de llegar sólo con las bufandas." – Expliqué, mirando alrededor. – "¡Ya sé! Amarren un extremo a la cabeza de Asynjörd, y la otra a las tibias de mis piernas. Me desplazaré de manera horizontal."

– " _Roger that, Blondie._ " – Asintió la halcón. – "Enana, ¿una manita, por favor?"

De esa manera, las chicas sujetaron en un extremo mis dos piernas centrales, con la unión de tres bufandas, mientras que la otra la amarraron a la parte superior de mi alabarda. Con cuidado, clavé mis piernas restantes dentro de la pared de tierra y lodo, procurando sostenerme lo más firmemente, no sólo para evitar quedar atrapada junto al pequeño, sino para aligerar el peso a mis amadas, que me sostenían con todas sus fuerzas. Era una suerte que las arachnes poseamos exoesqueletos bastante ligeros, o ya seríamos cuatro las víctimas de las depresiones geológicas.

– "Descuida, chiquitín, tía Jaëgersturm está aquí para llevarte con tu mami." – Le decía al osito mientras removía las piedras y escombros con mis piernas. – "Pronto volverás a correr por el bosque, a nadar en los riachuelos y a robarte las canastas de picnic a espaldas del guardabosques."

Hey, no podía evitarlo; esa bolita de pelos me recordaba mucho los dibujos animados que veía de niña. Empero, ni ser comparado con el oso más famoso de Jellystone fue suficiente de convencer al cachorro de aferrarse a mí. Tampoco es que pueda culparlo por no confiar en una araña gigante con la cara cicatrizada. Eso o era un oso prejuici-oso. Malas bromas aparte, aunque ahora la criaturita se hallaba libre, debía hallar una forma de tomarlo. Mis manos no alcanzaban, y las fuerzas de mis novias no serían eternas.

 _¡Rawr!_

Mamá osa al rescate. Como toda progenitora, la úrsida mayor tuvo que reprender verbalmente a su niño para que éste obedeciera. Entendiendo que no se le puede decir que no a los mandatos de mamá, especialmente cuando ella mide dos metros y pesa media tonelada, el osezno prontamente se aferró a una de mis piernas, dándonos señal para retirarlo de esa mortal trampa. Afortunadamente llevaba mis protectores, así que no se cortaría con mi quitina. Usando mis fuerzas, lo levanté hasta que pude tomarlo entre brazos y, sujetándolo adicionalmente con mis pedipalpos, empezamos a ascender.

– "¡Auch! Chiquitín, te tengo bien agarrado, no me claves tanto tus garritas." – Le solicité, sintiéndolas en mis costados. – "La ropa resiste, pero mi piel no. ¡Ay!"

Al menos ya puedo presumir que poseo cicatrices hechas por un úrsido. Y con la madre de aquel pilluelo uniéndose a la grúa liminal, pronto el cachorro volvió a sentir los rayos del sol sobre su bruno pelaje abrazarle tanto como el amor de su progenitora, quien ni lenta ni perezosa se apresuró a rodear al hijo de sus entrañas en sus peludos brazos tan pronto lo dejé en el suelo, lamiéndolo con ahínco y total alegría en su corazón. Yo y mis amadas contemplamos con unas igualmente amplias sonrisas tan hermosa escena.

Ahí, en medio del bosque, entre la esterilidad del frío invernal y las silenciosas coníferas, fuimos testigos de que el amor por nuestros seres queridos no es exclusivo de liminales o humanos. La empatía en verdad era universal. Una vez la osuna madre recibió a su pequeño, llegó el turno de Cetania para curarle la herida que éste se había hecho en su patita izquierda. No fue necesaria intervención de Lala para calmar a la enorme osa, quien confiaba lo suficiente en nosotras para saber que sólo buscábamos lo mejor para el cachorro.

– "¿Cómo hiciste eso, enana?" – Le interrogó la falconiforme a la irlandesa, agregando un líquido en la pata del osezno. – "Es decir, calmar a la mamá. ¿Acaso también puedes comunicarte por telepatía o algo así?"

– "Los dioses Abismales comparten una conexión con la vida eucariota, específicamente la del reino animal. Los dominios varían." – Dilucidó la dullahan. – "Por ejemplo, el Caos Reptante es bastante afín a los mamíferos salvajes, como grandes felinos, o lupinos, y puede domarlos con extrema facilidad. Sus descendientes también poseen ese don, pero no es tan influyente como el de su padre."

– "¿Dices que Doppel puede controlar animales?" – Cuestioné.

– "No es total, sólo tranquilizarles, convencerles de que no es una enemiga. Es un impulso primitivo que data desde la llegada de nuestra estirpe a esta dimensión. Empero, los detalles son demasiados para explayarnos." – Respondió la irlandesa, acariciando la cabeza del osito. – "Yo lo usaba con los animales de las granjas en que trabajaba; hacían la faena más sencilla. Mas nunca lo empleé con las criaturas que debían sacrificar, me parecía mezquino engañarles para luego darles muerte. Además, se necesita un punto en común para la conexión."

– "¿A qué te refieres con eso, enana?" – Preguntó la emplumada, inyectando al animalito. – "Descuida, pequeño; dolerá un poco, pero evitará una futura infección."

– "Se requiere de un punto en común, una necesidad primordial entre ambos partidos para que tal habilidad se manifieste." – Respondió la chica de piel azul. – "Yo pude lograrlo porque la osuna madre y yo compartimos el deseo de proteger a nuestras familias. Además, cuando estamos asustados o deseamos actuar agresivamente, nuestras feromonas nos delatan. Por eso les sugerí mantenerse alejadas al principio, pues aún pensaban en atacar a la osa."

– "Comprendo. Al ver de cerca a esta lindura atrapada ahí, sólo me importaba rescatarla." – Comenté, mimando a la cría. – " _Danke_ , _Spatzi_. Fuiste la verdadera heroína de hoy."

– "Las tres lo hicimos, _A chuisle_ , juntas." – Aseguró la segadora. – "Necesitamos de tu estrategia para llegar al niño, y de los conocimientos médicos de Cetania para prevenir que las heridas le causen malestar posterior. Compartamos el laurel de la victoria."

– "Ah, Smith debería contratarte, azulosa. Al contrario de esa condenada gnómida, tú sí sabes cómo subirnos el ánimo." – Rió la halcón, limpiando con algodón la herida. – "Y listo, chiquitín, ya terminamos. Te daría una paleta, pero me la comí en el camino."

– "¿Ya está todo?"

– "Sí, sólo eran unos raspones superficiales, ninguna fractura. Sólo necesita descansar y pronto volverá a retozar como siempre." – La castaña se incorporó. – "¿Y ahora qué hacemos, flaca?"

– "Primero, tapar ese agujero para prevenir más incidentes." – Indiqué. – "Luego escoltaremos a la familia Peluchosa de vuelta a su guarida, ¿vale? Vamos."

Las tres entonces nos dispusimos a rellenar el enorme hoyo con piedras, tierra y demás cosas que pudiéramos encontrar. Incluso la madre cooperó, usando sus enormes garras como palas de bulldozer. Mi alabarda también probó ser de utilidad como pala improvisada, acelerando el proceso. Una vez dejando una diminuta depresión de sólo treinta centímetros de profundidad, dimos por terminada la faena. De esa manera, y con la peliblanca actuando como nuestra encantadora de osos, acordamos llevar al par de úrsidos a su casa, con el osezno siendo transportado en mi tórax arácnido. Sonreí, habíamos sido partícipes en una curiosa historia que concluía con un final feliz.

– "¡Aaargh!"

¡Y entonces la maldita ardilla volvió a atacarme!

Salida de las profundidades del Tártaro, ese desgraciado roedor arbóreo me asaltó infamemente, lanzándose desde las alturas para aterrizar precisamente en mi sesera, arañando y chirriando, tratando de obtener venganza por haberle dañado la cola. Logré atrapar a la canalla, y aunque trató de morderme la mano, mi quitina me escudó de sus insidiosos incisivos, y la arrojé directo al suelo. La granuja me gruñó desafiante, con el pelo erizado, e intentó de nuevo huir para probar otro ataque aéreo.

Empero, sus planes fueron tajados de inmediato cuando una osuna y pesada garra cayó encima de ella. Cuando la osa levantó su extremidad, la ardilla se había convertido en una masa amorfa cuyo interior teñía de rojo la tierra café. Al menos murió sin dolor; aquel tremendo pisotón le arrancó la vida antes que supiera que ya estaba recorriendo el más allá. Agradeciéndole con una reverencia a nuestra enorme compañera por librarnos de esa pequeña peste, proseguimos el camino hasta llegar a su escondite: una cueva perfectamente oculta por la vegetación.

– "Y recuerda, nada de andar corriendo lejos de tu mamá, especialmente en barrancos. ¿De acuerdo, Bubu?" – Le dije al osito. Sabía que no me entendía, pero me gustaba jugar. – "Y si ves otra ardilla, la haces en escabeche. Recuerda, los roedores son comida, no amigos; además de pulgosos, así que no tengas piedad."

– "No le enseñes tonterías al niño, flaca." – La falconiforme me dio un golpecito en la sesera. – "Pero bueno, creo que nuestra misión ha terminado. Y ya que su territorio queda bastante alejado de la cabaña, no hay preocupación de que merodeen por ahí."

– "Bien, entonces nos marchamos ya, guapas." – Estiré mi cuerpo. – " _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Bubu y Mamá Osa. Manténganse alejados de problemas, y escriban de vez en cuando, ¿vale?"

Ya planeábamos retirarnos cuando, estando en la salida, la madre úrsida tocó mi abdomen con su hocico para llamar mi atención.

– "Esperemos un poco, por favor." – Sugirió Lala. – "Creo que tiene algo qué mostrarnos."

Seguimos el consejo y la osa regresó al interior de su cueva. Luego de un par de segundos, ella regresó, para nuestra sorpresa, cargando en su mandíbula con el cuerpo exánime de un ciervo sika, una de las especies más comunes en el país desde que su depredador natural fue extinguido. La osuna progenitora colocó al cérvido frente a nosotras, empujándolo un poco con el hocico. Nos lo estaba ofreciendo en agradecimiento por el rescate.

En otra de esas ironías de la vida, un depredador le hacía una ofrenda a otro. Y obsequio más acertado entre cazadores no podría haber. Sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza, tomamos su regalo y, ofreciéndole yo un saludo de golpe de pecho, nos encaminamos de vuelta al estanque por nuestras pertenencias, para luego regresar a la cabaña.

– "Hicimos nuestra buena obra del día y obtuvimos una excelente fuente de carne para el almuerzo." – Comenté, llevando el ciervo en mi tórax. – "¿No es hermosa la vida, lindas?"

– "Y todo sin salir heridas." – Dijo Cetania. – "Bueno, sin contar que el osito te clavó las garras, y el ataque de la ardilla kamikaze. Al menos no fueron tiburones con rayos láser."

– "Una prueba más de que todo sale mejor cuando nos ayudamos mutuamente, en lugar de buscar conflicto." – Opinó la dullahan. – "Aunque, por mucho que festeje la cárnica dádiva que aquella úrsida nos obsequió, me preocupa que le hayamos privado a ella del preciado alimento necesario para sobrevivir al invierno."

– "No te preocupes, _Spatzi_ , que pude atisbar otro cadáver de venado dentro de la cueva." – Afirmé. – "Por muy agradecida que estuviera, una osa no regalaría comida si su vida o la de su hijo se pusieran en riesgo."

– "Por cierto, que éste está bastante fresco; aún puedo captar el olor distintivo del rumiante." – Aseguró la arpía. – "¿Has preparado ciervo antes, azulosa?"

– "Me temo que será mi primera vez. Mi experiencia se limita a animales de granja." – Admitió la dullahan. – "Cuento con ustedes para instruirme en preparación de presas de silvestre índole."

– "No te preocupes, _Spatzi_ , que no es tan diferente de preparar una oveja." – Le dije. – "El estofado de jabalí de Weidmann era famoso en todo Sparassus. Y más delicioso que la carne de cerdo."

– "Ahh, cómo se me antojaría hacerme unas buenas hamburguesas de sika." – Comentó la rapaz, relamiéndose los labios. – "Aunque los cérvidos casi no poseen grasa en la carne, así que necesitamos aglutinarla con manteca o grasa para que no se deshaga. ¿Aún nos sobran los ingredientes?"

– "Afortunadamente nuestras reservas son abundantes." – Replicó la segadora. – "Me aseguré de estar prevenida para toda clase de singularidades culinarias."

– "Por cierto, ¿por qué llevabas esa bolsa de carne en tu bolsa, linda?" – Le cuestioné. – "¿También venías preparada para coaccionar animales salvajes?"

– "En parte, _A chuisle_. Distraer a los perros con carne era un método común usado por los ladrones, y aunque en mi aldea sólo hubo dos instancias de robo, aprendí a que el estómago es la vía más rápida de establecer bases diplomáticas favorables."

– "¿Y sabías que esa misma técnica funcionaría con un oso?" – Le interrogó la castaña.

– "Concedo que tomé una sumamente arriesgada decisión en ese momento." – Admitió la Abismal. – "Empero, confiaba en mi habilidad para volverme intangible niebla para salir ilesa en caso de provocar la ira de la úrsida. No iba a colocarme en peligro si un plan de emergencia."

– "Aplaudo tu valentía, _Spatzi,_ pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así." – La detuve para mirarla fijamente. – "De verdad, no quiero perderte. Sé más cuidadosa, amor."

– "Descuida, _A chuisle_ ; sólo fue un pequeño arrebato de orondo impulso." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "Únicamente quería demostrar mi pequeño as bajo la manga. Perdóname, prometo no preocuparte nuevamente."

Dándonos un beso, resumimos el viaje. Llegando al estanque, encontramos a un curioso tanuki, el perro mapache japonés, junto a una ardilla roja, inspeccionando el equipaje que dejamos. Tal vez fuera porque aún conservábamos el aroma de los osos, pero tan pronto nos vieron, salieron huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Por suerte no se llevaron nada. Una vez en la cabaña, nos lavamos las manos y comenzamos el proceso de abrir y desollar a nuestro delicioso cérvido. Con años de técnicas e instinto natural de cazadoras, especialmente la americana, el proceso se dio eficientemente. Ahí, mi teléfono sonó.

– "Aria Jaëgersturm, _Guten Tag_." – Respondí, alejándome un poco para recibir mejor señal. – "¿Quién habla?"

– "Hola, Cazadora. ¿Cómo está nuestra agente estrella?"

– "¡Rachnee, qué gusto! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué cuentan todos en la casa?"

– "Nada fuera de lo común, excepto que Papi puso un huevo ayer y mi Querido no estaba en casa." – Narró mi congénere. – "Afortunadamente las demás cooperaron para que fuera un proceso tranquilo, terminando sin incidentes. Suu se ofreció de colchón para que el huevito no sufriera daños. ¿Sabes? a pesar de las singulares circunstancias, me encantó vernos a todas unidas por el bien de nuestra querida pajarita."

– "Sé perfectamente de qué hablas, Rachnee." – Sonreí, mirando a mis amadas trabajar. – "¿Y qué hicieron con el ovoide?"

– "Miia se lo comió." – Respondió, despreocupadamente. – "No crudo, claro. Lo lavó y luego se hizo un omelette. Lamias; no pueden vivir sin sus preciadas yemas, pero luego se andan quejando del colesterol."

– "Hey, los de Cetania son deliciosos. No juzgues a la culebra por tener buen gusto." – Contesté. Ya le había contado lo aquel suceso. – "Digo, si comemos sin problemas los que salen del trasero de una gallina, no veo problema con los que salgan de la chuchita de una arpía."

– "Oye, tampoco me salgas con tu propaganda pro-ovifagia, alemana. Sólo era un comentario de paso."

– "Ay, estaba jugando, tejedora." – Reí. – "Hablando en serio, me alegro que se lleven tan bien. Aquí las cosas van igual de esplendorosas. La cabaña es el lugar perfecto para desconectarse del bullicio diario; un verdadero Edén en tierra."

– "Con ese entusiasmo quiero suponer que tu polígamo plan está saliendo a pedir de boca, rubia."

– "Rachnee, juro que estoy en el Jardín de las Hespérides." – Aseguré. – "A veces quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme aquí para siempre, junto a las razones de mi felicidad."

– "Arachne mía, que hasta por la bocina brota tu algarabía." – Rió ella. – "Y pensar que eres la misma flacucha que casi quiso huir de la casa porque había tenido un roce con la dullahan. O por haber soltado unas cuantas cucarachas en un restaurante de quinta."

– "Hey, tú también eres la misma a quien le apenaba admitir que cantaba en el balcón de madrugada, mi querida soprano." – Retruqué. – "Y te seguiría diciendo tus verdades, pero sinceramente, estoy sumamente agradecida contigo. De verdad; la bufanda que ayudaste a tejer a Lala fue el objeto más valioso el día hoy. Incluso nos consiguió el almuerzo."

Y todavía sigue como si nada. Calidad arachne.

– "Bueno, mi seda no es cualquier tejido, después de todo." – Contestó ufanamente Arachnera. – "¿La usaste para estrangular a un oso salvaje?"

– "Algo así." – Reí por la jocosa coincidencia. – "Digamos que nos recordó las ventajas de trabajar en equipo. _Danke schön_ , Rachnera, prometo recompensarte al volver."

– "Aria, saber que mi congénere ha encontrado el nirvana que tanto buscaba es suficiente condecoración para mí." – Afirmó la tejedora. – "Y con todo lo que has vivido, creo que ya era momento de que Arachne te bendijera con la dicha de la felicidad. Disfrútalo, porque lo mereces."

– "Fuiste mi mayor apoyo cuando llegué aquí. Te debo mucho y más, compañera." – Repliqué. – "Has sido como una hermana mayor para mí; la familia que tanto necesité al estar fuera de casa."

– "Vale, ya entendí. No me sepultes en una avalancha de lisonjas, ¿quieres, Cazadora?" – Contestó ella. Podía sentir su rubor detrás de la bocina. – "Aprecio los halagos y todo, pero únicamente hice lo que cualquier persona decente haría. Y mira que no soy un parangón de buenas costumbres."

– "Aún así, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Rach." – Reiteré. – "Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va el negocio que compartes con Su Acuática Majestad?"

– "Lore tiene talento para la publicidad; nuestros pedidos han aumentado el doble tan pronto nuestros anuncios se esparcieron por Internet." – Afirmó. – "Y aquí me tienes, tejiendo como esclava para satisfacer la demanda. Y ojalá fueran sólo encargos de tamaño humano; no tenía idea de cuantas especies grandes habitaban únicamente en Asaka. Estoy tomando un pequeño descanso ahora, pero enseguida volveré a la faena."

– "Al menos no pueden negar que la empresa es un éxito. Enhorabuena, compañera." – Asentí con la cabeza. – "Espera, ¿Lore?"

– "Así le digo a Mero. Ella me llama Rachy." – Reveló, riendo ligeramente. – "Es mejor que su innecesariamente cortés Rachnera-sama. Insisto en que haga lo mismo con las demás; pronto seremos familia completa, no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades. Pero viejas costumbres nunca mueren."

– "Un paso a la vez, Rachnee. Recuerda que la princesa no tiene piernas." – Bromeé. – "Oh, por cierto, ¿estás preparada para…?"

– "Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, alemana. ¿Te lavaste bien los túbulos de Malpighi?"

– "Hasta con ácido muriático. Ni mis dientes estuvieron tan limpios."

– "Lo cual no es muy difícil, para empezar."

– "También te quiero, garrapata." – Le saqué la lengua. Me daba igual que no pudiera verme. – "Oye, hablando en serio, no te preocupes, que todo está yendo perfectamente. Ni siquiera tengo qué intervenir; sólo seguir el orden natural de las cosas."

– "Eso tendría validez si fuéramos normales para empezar. Pero puedo asegurarte que hoy…" – Se pausó. – "¿Eh? Oh, Arachne mía. Disculpa, Cazadora, parece que nuestra escamosa chef volvió a desatar las llamas del Hades en la cocina. Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Llenen a Suu de agua, es más efectiva que el extintor." – Contesté. – "Vale, Rachnee, platicamos después. Salúdame a todos y envíales mis mejores deseos."

– "Por supuesto. Oh, y Aria…"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Espero obtener muy buenas nuevas después de hoy."

– "Confía en Tique, Rachy." – Guiñé. – "La fortuna siempre le sonríe a los justos."

– "Ay, no te eches la sal, ¿quieres?"

Antes que pudiera reclamarle, la tejedora echó una carcajada al tiempo que cesaba la comunicación. Disintiendo con la cabeza, pero sonriendo, volví a guardar mi teléfono. Sería un día agitado para mi congénere y yo, ¿pero qué día nunca lo era? Dándome un golpe en el pecho y alzando mi puño al aire, enviando mi buena suerte a Arachnera, regresé a la cocina exterior con mis amadas. El tiempo, aunque frío, vaticinaba clima perfecto para nuestro almuerzo al aire libre; y el olor de la carne siendo asada auguraba que nuestros estómagos se unirían en un sápido carnaval culinario.

– "Veo que te saliste con la tuya, _Süsse_." – Mencioné a la arpía, dándole un beso. – "Hamburguesas de ciervo sika auténticas."

– "Y espera a probarlas, flaca. Hasta lamerás el plato del sabor." – Dijo la rapaz, echando más carne a la moledora manual. – "¿Puedes aglutinar esa carne de ahí, por favor? Hay que aprovechar mientras esté fría para que la grasa la mantenga unida."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ " – Obedecí, tomando el plato indicado. – "¿Cómo vas tú, _Spatzi_?"

– "Los vegetales y el resto de los ingredientes para el boxty están listos para enriquecer nuestro osado experimento, _A chuisle_." – Informó. – "Me atrevo a afirmar que somos las primeras en el país en combinar la cocina de las Montañas Rocosas americanas con la gastronomía irlandesa. Ni siquiera a la audaz Aizawa se le ha ocurrido singular coligación."

– "No olvides las salchichas alemanas, azulosa. Y ésas fueron mi idea." – Añadió la castaña. – "Así está bien, flaca, échala a la moledora. Calienta este poco, enana; que comience la primera ronda."

La plancha echó humo y tocó la sinfonía del asador tan pronto la carne fue puesta sobre ésta. El olor era exquisito, y nuestros estómagos rugían como aquella osa, anticipando la comilona. La americana agregó rebanadas de queso amarillo sobre las hamburguesas, sazonándolas con algunos condimentos. La dullahan, por su parte, añadió los componentes que sirvieran para su plato anterior, más las salchichas alemanas asadas. Pronto las primeras muestras de boxty al estilo germano-americano con carne de cérvido nipón fueron servidas. Pausando momentáneamente nuestras tareas, nos sentamos a degustarlas.

– " _Meine Göttin…_ " – Musité al primer bocado. – "La exultante ambrosía de los dioses es real. Se superaron a sí mismas, lindas."

– " _Gura míle_ , _A chuisle_. Concuerdo con tal afirmación." – Asintió la segadora, deglutiendo un bocado. – "El sabor de esta carne agrega un exótico pero familiar toque al pan de patata."

– "Son como hot-cakes salados con un aire germánico forestal." – Comentó la falconiforme, saboreando con ahínco. – "Lo de los hongos y la cebolla fue excelente adición, canosa."

– "¿Saben qué necesita esto para estar completo?" – Hablé yo. – "Papas fritas con salsa barbecue."

– " _¡Holy molly, you're damn right, Blondie!_ " – Expresó la emplumada, entusiasmada. – "Hagamos eso, Lala. ¿Tenemos por casualidad más ingredientes?"

– "Me temo que nuestras reservas de papas ya han sido usadas para el pan, Cetania." – Respondió la peliblanca, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. – "Y no contamos con la dichosa salsa. En otra ocasión será, pero ten por seguro que la llevaremos a fruición."

– " _Damn it._ " – Chasqueó los dedos la arpía. – "Bueno, hagámosla entonces en casa de Yuuko, durante la noche de películas. Y nosotras prepararemos la salsa; me gusta esto de hacer todo de manera casera."

– "Comprendo el sentimiento, compañera. El orgullo es mayor cuando consumimos algo que nosotras mismas logramos crear." – Concordó la Abismal. – "Dada la crudeza de mi labor como ejecutora en el matadero, admito que no disfrutaba mucho de obtener la carne directamente de los cuerpos de los animales; prefería comprarla ya cortada y procesada. Pero ahora, con esta experiencia tan positiva, me siento menos vulnerable a sufrir por mis temores de la niñez."

– "Cacería catártica. Sí que este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas." – Expresé, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la irlandesa. – "Je, me alegra que te hayamos ayudado, amor. Hoy es el tiempo perfecto para purgarse los demonios internos."

– "Me llenaste de cátsup, amor." – Rió la dullahan. Le limpié la mejilla. – "Sí, me estoy curando todos los males que me envenenaban el alma. Es curioso que haya logrado liberarme en un solo día en medio de la nada, que con meses bajo el adinerado techo de mi primera familia huésped."

– "El dinero no compra confianza, azulosa." – Arguyó la rapaz, tomando su sonante teléfono. – "Oh, es un mensaje de Yuuko. Les manda saludos."

– "¿Qué más dice, _Süsse_?" – Pregunté, comiendo otro bocado.

– "Lo de siempre: que me cuide mucho, que me acueste temprano, y que no olvide que soy su Duraznín. Usa más emoticonos que yo." – Sonrió, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Hey, ¿qué tal si le enviamos una foto? Para que se ponga toda materna y luego la coloque en un retrato, o algo."

– "Se la enviaremos a todos, linda." – Me acomodé. – "Vengan, siéntense a mi lado."

Obedeciendo, ambas se colocaron junto a mí y, luego de limpiarme las manos para no manchar la pantalla, tomé el celular y preparé la toma. Me aseguré de seleccionar la máxima resolución y quitar todo filtro, así obtendrían una impresión tanto honesta como de calidad. Además, mis novias no requieren de electrónicos retoques para demostrar lo seráficamente hermosas que son.

– "Ups, lo tenía en modo video. Perdón." – Apreté de nuevo la pantalla. – "Ahora sí, guapas, ¡digan whisky!"

Y entonces, ambas me besaron al mismo tiempo.

– "Ahora ustedes me llenaron de cátsup." – Respondí, riendo. – "Denme otro, para limpiarlo."

Mejor estampa no pudimos distribuir a nuestros seres queridos, la prueba gráfica más pura de la felicidad que compartíamos, condensada en tan policromático paquete de virtuales pixeles. Con la fotografía enviada a familiares, e incluso a las chicas de MON, regresamos a seguir degustando el resto de nuestras viandas, y a seguir conversando en grata armonía. Como si el aforismo de que las buenas cosas suceden en grupos de tres deseara ser certificado, el teléfono de la irlandesa emitió su polifónica melodía.

– "Es Sanae. Nos envía saludos de parte de la familia, e informa que les agradó la fotografía." – Elucidó la segadora, dibujando una mueca de alegría en su rostro. – "También revela que su madre llegó de visitas y está extática por el hecho de que será abuela. Incluso le han decidido el nombre a la futura pequeña: Nyx, como la diosa helénica de la noche."

– "Me gusta. Muy _ad-hoc_ para una lámpades." – Comenté. Ahí, la peliblanca mostró una imagen grupal. – "Ah, ¿hasta armaron fiesta?"

– "Observen el júbilo en sus rostros. La alegría no les cabe en el pecho." – Opinó la castaña, sonriendo. – "Me alegro; la niña crecerá en una familia amorosa y, sobre todo, unida. Al contrario de... bueno, ya saben."

– "Y nosotras ayudamos a que esa dicha se hiciera realidad, amor." – La pegué hacia mí. – "Así como luchamos para que más pequeños crezcan en el mismo ambiente pacífico y armonioso. Incluso si son animales, como nuestro amigo osito."

– "Sí, es verdad, flaquita." – Suspiró la americana. – "Disculpen, saben que el tema me es muy personal."

– "Todas compartimos tu sentir, Cetania, no te preocupes." – Le reconfortó Lala, acariciando su barbilla. – "Sanae no se ha olvidado de reiterar el eterno agradecimiento hacia nosotras por auxiliarles con tan noble causa. También me dice que podemos ocupar la cabaña cuanto tiempo deseemos, pues planean extender su estancia con su familia."

– "Comienzo a sentirme indigna de tanta bondad, _Spatzi_." – Expresé, indicándole que se sentara a mi lado. – "Pero acepto la oferta. ¿Qué dicen, guapas? ¿Nos quedamos un par de días más?"

– "Como si fuéramos a decir que no, flaca." – Respondió la halcón, reposando en mí. – "Quisiera no tener que irme nunca de este paraíso encontrado."

– "Es lo que siempre soñamos, ¿verdad? Belleza, privacidad y libertad absolutas." – Exhalé, admirando el paisaje. – "¿Les confieso algo? Me encantaría ahorrar hasta tener lo suficiente para comprárselo a Kenta."

– "¿Por qué no lo hacemos?" – Sugirió la irlandesa. – "Comprémosla. Hagamos de esta nemorosa morada nuestro territorio exclusivo."

– "No es mala idea, azulosa, ¿pero qué casa tendrían entonces Sanae y los demás?" – Cuestionó la falconiforme. – "Por ahora tienen la de su familia, pero esa es temporal. Tampoco queremos dejar sin techo a la bebita."

– "Podríamos ahorrar hasta hacer el pago total, así contarían con capital suficiente de hacerse de un hogar sin dificultades." – Dilucidó la segadora. – "Por supuesto, nos encargaríamos de encontrarle una potencial residencia previamente. Sanae ha sido quien más me ha apoyado en el trabajo, nunca me atrevería a desampararla."

– "¿Crees que Kenta nos venda el legado que construyó su padre?" – Interrogué. – "Lo usara antes o no, es parte de su familia. Posee un valor sentimental más allá de lo monetario."

– "Estoy consciente de ello, pero, en mi humilde opinión, creo que estaría honrado de que consideremos el patrimonio de su progenitor tan valioso como para volverlo nuestra morada." – Contestó la peliblanca, sonriendo. – "Y si no lográramos nuestro objetivo, entonces que sea un incentivo para disfrutar al máximo nuestra efímera estancia en este idílico santuario de tranquilidad."

– "Bueno, sí que resultaste bastante ambiciosa, azul." – Comentó la emplumada. – "Pero estoy de tu lado; esto es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar."

Dibujando una mueca de satisfacción en mis labios, besé tiernamente los de mis amadas. Nuestros pensamientos, nuestros deseos, todos se habían transformado en uno. Nuestra unión era innegable. Acordamos proponerle el plan a Kenta personalmente, esperando a que no lo viera como un abuso a su amabilidad. Pero como dice el apotegma que seguía mi instructora militar en Sparassus: si quieres y puedes, hazlo. Además, si se negaba, siempre podíamos enviarle a Mamá Osa para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Creo que Smith y Alexandra me pegaron lo mafiosas.

Terminamos de comer y guardamos el resto de la carne en la hielera. Como no deseábamos atraer animales hambrientos, excavamos una zanja para enterrar lo que quedó del cadáver del ciervo. Por muy tétrico que suene, sería tradición cazadora el quedarnos con alguna parte del animal a manera de trofeo, como el cráneo, pero eso sería si nosotras lo hubiéramos capturado. Ya tendríamos oportunidad de hacernos con nuestras presas si lográbamos obtener la cabaña. Mientras ayudaba a las chicas a limpiar los platos, mi teléfono sonó.

– "Ya vuelvo, guapas. Afuera hay mejor recepción." – Les dije mientras salía al patio. – "Jaëgersturm. _Guten tag_. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?"

– " _Buonasera_ , Aria."

– "¡Ale! ¡Qué sorpresa!" – Exclamé, contenta. – "¿A qué se debe este milagro?"

– "Sólo quería conversar." – Contestó. – "¿Todo bien en su expedición a los indómitos dominios de Pan?"

– "De maravilla, hermana. Primer día y ya tenemos tremenda anécdota para relatar." – Le dije, asentándome en un tocón. – "Te contaré los detalles al regresar, pero para que te des una idea, acabamos de darnos un festín de la carne más fresca posible. Me chupé hasta los dedos."

– "Espero lo digas en el sentido más literal, porque si es un eufemismo para…"

– "No, eso aún no. Es muy temprano."

– "Ugh, sabía que lo dirías." – La escuché gruñir. – "En todo caso, espero no se hayan metido en problemas. Las cosas aquí están bastante calmadas como para que lo arruinen con algún incidente."

– "Vamos, grillita; sabes que tu vida es bastante aburrida sin nuestros percances." – Bromeé. – "Nos hubiera encantado que vinieras, Dyne. Es tan pacífico y catártico, casi como si fuera otra dimensión."

– "Deberías quedarte ahí, entonces. Los disgustos que nos ahorrarías."

– "Normalmente te retrucaría sardónicamente, saltamontes sarcástica, pero de hecho lo estamos considerando." – Afirmé. – "Las chicas y yo planeamos comprar la cabaña. Es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla ir."

– "¿Tanto así? ¿No les parece una decisión demasiado apresurada?"

– "Por eso digo que debiste acompañarnos, Ale. Cambiarías de opinión después de verla. Dime, ¿no te llegó la foto que enviamos?"

– "Oh, no me di cuenta cuando llegó. Dame un segundo." – Se pausó. – "Ahora lo entiendo, te ves extasiada. ¿Tan efectivo fue el viaje?"

– "Eso y una pizca de magia sáfica, hermanita." – Bromeé. – "Incluso nos dimos un chapuzón en un estanque precioso. Nada de bichos molestos ni pescados mordelones, sólo nosotras y las translúcidas aguas. Planeamos quedarnos algunos días más, ¿quieres venir?"

– "Tique finalmente me libra de ustedes, ¿y quieres que lo eche a perder? No gracias." – Respondió. Pude oír una muy sutil risa. – "Además, dudo que haya suficiente espacio para tanta gente en un lugar diseñado para humanos."

– "En eso acertaste, Ale. Tuve que asearme afuera porque el baño parece diseñado para gnomos. Con razón Kenta es tan bajito." – Contesté, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Aún así, seguro encontramos una manera de caber, aunque sea algo apretadas. Sería lo mejor; después de todo me gusta la cálida manera en que me abrazas al dormir."

– "No sé de qué me arrepiento más; de que tenía prácticamente tus tetas en la cara, o de que aún escucho tus horrísonos ronquidos." – Masculló la empusa. – "Me compadezco de esas dos. Pero al menos pueden estar seguras que hasta los osos se intimidarían con tan cacofónicos sonidos que salen de tu sucia garganta."

– "Si tan sólo supieras, Ale." – Contuve la risa. – "Como sea, ¿qué te hizo querer llamar a tu insoportable consanguínea?"

– "Es…" – Bajó el tono de voz. – "¿Estás sola?"

– "Sí, las chicas están lavando los platos. ¿Por qué?"

Hubo una breve pausa. Pude discernir el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Debía estar en su habitación.

– "Hoy sería el cumpleaños número cuarenta y cinco de Giovanna." – Explicó Nikos, con tono melancólico. – "Recuerdo que ella solía pedir un par de pastelillos para celebrar, y siempre me dejaba el que mejor lucía. Y desde que obtuve el piano, yo le interpretaba las melodías que me pidiera. Eran de las pocas veces en que ella abandonaba su usual nihilismo para sonreír genuinamente."

– "Entiendo." – Musité. – "¿Estás triste por… tú sabes?"

– "En parte, pero me siento más bien feliz por los gratos recuerdos de esos efímeros momentos." – Aclaró. – "Por eso salí a caminar hoy, para distraerme un poco. Admito que me hizo bastante bien."

– "¿De verdad? Me alegro, hermana."

– "Decidí que no ganaba nada con deprimirme. Ella misma me reprendería por ser una llorona, después de todo lo que me enseñó." – Manifestó la pelinegra. – "Estuve recorriendo la zona del viejo centro comercial donde yo laboraba, el primer trabajo que obtuve al salir de Grecia. Aunque no entré ahí, sino que seguí de largo, hacia otros locales."

– "¿Te sentías incómoda de que te reconocieran en tu antiguo empleo, Ale?"

– "Es posible. No deseaba verme rodeada de gente alabándome por mis hazañas en Okayado." – Reveló. – "Sonaré malagradecida con la sociedad a la que se supone protejo, pero siento que sus palabras de aliento son meramente parte del contrato social de halagar los logros de una figura pública."

– "Ale, ¿te soy honesta? En el fondo, pienso lo mismo." – Confesé. – "Por eso no me molesta que nadie parezca reconocer lo que hicimos en la fábrica. Sólo considero genuinas las opiniones de dos clases de personas: mi familia, y aquellos que experimentaron ese terrible momento."

– "Como las rehenes que rescatamos, o veteranos como Smith y Roberto."

– "Precisamente. Conocen mejor que nadie lo que es vivir algo tan monstruoso, ya sea arriesgando la vida, o sabiendo que pueden perder a un ser amado." – Concordé. – "Sé que la gente sí está agradecida, y que nos valoran, pero, bueno, así pienso yo. Que esto se quede únicamente entre nosotras, Ale; sería un escándalo si se enteran."

– "Mi boca es una tumba." – Juró. – "¿Es éste el primer secreto de hermanas que compartimos?"

– "Me parece que sí. Las sorpresas de hoy no terminan, ¿cierto?"

Hubo otro momento de silencio, pero mi intuición me decía que mi consanguínea asentía con la cabeza. No necesitaba oírla confirmarlo, yo lo sabía instintivamente.

– "Entonces, ¿qué sucedió en tu paseo?" – Resumí.

– "Llegué hasta el _Andariel's_ , deambulando por los pasillos sin objetivo fijo, únicamente sumergida en mi mundo interior, pero llevando un carrito de compras, para disimular." – Narró la italiana. – "Ahí, lo atisbé: un llamativo tiburón de peluche, haciendo honor a su nombre popular al ostentar una coloración similar a la del felino homónimo."

– "¿Un tiburón tigre?"

– "Precisamente. Era parte de una colección o algo así, no recuerdo, pero eso les asignaba nombres propios." – Explicó la mediterránea. – "El de ese selacio en particular era simple, pero lo único necesario para que me hiciera con él: Sameko-chan."

– "Es el destino, hermana." – Sonreí. – "¿Lo tienes ahí?"

– "Reposa en mi regazo ahora mismo."

– "¿Puedo verlo, _bitte_?"

– "Dame un segundo."

Pasado un momento, la bonita imagen de un escualo de felpa con atigrado diseño decoró la pantalla de mi celular.

– "Está precioso, Ale. Quizás me haga con uno para mis novias."

– "Con todo y sus pecados, Giovanna sigue siendo parte de mí." – Afirmó mi consanguínea. – "Y aunque yo misma fuera la autora de su partida, considero que recordarla es la mejor manera de honrar su memoria."

– "Ale, sé que has escuchado esto antes, pero estoy segura que ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti." – Declaré. – "Lograste obtener la libertad y respeto que buscabas, y ahora lo haces limpiando al mundo de la iniquidad que las mantuvo presas a ambas por tanto tiempo. Mientras tú vivas, Giovanna también lo hará."

– "Lo sé." – Logré escucharla exhalar tenuemente. – " _Grazie_ , Aria."

– " _Bitte sehr_ , Dyne." – Repliqué, sonriendo. – "¿Has hablado con papá?"

– "No, acabo de encender mi teléfono, pero creo que hay un mensaje de él. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Platicamos en la mañana. Mamá lo tiene preso a la cama. No literalmente, o eso creo, pero me entiendes."

– "Quisiera no poder hacerlo." – Suspiró. – "¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Ningún percance por ser extranjeros en tierra étnicamente homogénea?"

– "Aparte de unas cuantas dificultades con la barrera del lenguaje, sin novedad en el frente." – Respondí, ocultando la razón real de todo ello. – "Pero papá piensa que estás molesta porque no has entablado charla con él. Deberías llamarle."

– "Sí, creo que tienes razón. Lo haré en este momento."

– "Le alegrarás el día." – Sonreí. – "Ale, después de esto, las chicas y yo nos reuniremos en casa de Cetania. Pasaremos la noche viendo películas, y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras."

– "No te detendrás con las invitaciones hasta que acepte alguna, ¿cierto?" – La escuché suspirar, riendo sutilmente. – "Bien, si con eso te contentas, accedo."

– "Hermana, lo hacemos porque nos agrada tu compañía." – Reiteré. – "Si en verdad no lo deseas, no tienes que aceptar."

– "Hablo en serio, quiero ir." – Aseguró la milanesa. – "Confieso que disfruté nuestra estancia en el onsen, aunque sean unas irreverentes. Detesto admitirlo, pero me siento más tranquila en su presencia. Confío en que será una velada amena."

– "Te divertirás, Ale, lo garantizo." – Manifesté. – "Por cierto, lo que discutimos la otra vez…"

– "Sí, no te preocupes por eso." – Bostezó. – "De acuerdo, es tarde y quisiera leer un poco. Envíale mis saludos a _Peaches_ y Lala, ¿vale? Y agradéceles la invitación."

– "Con gusto. Le envías los nuestros a todas en el cuartel." – Me incorporé, estirándome. – "Cuídate, hermana. Te quiero mucho."

– "Sí, sí. _Ci vediamo_." – Ahí, bajó el tono de su voz. – "Yo… también te quiero…"

– "¿Eh? Perdón, la señal es muy inestable aquí. Repítelo, ¿sí, hermanita?"

– "¡Que eres una idiota, _Potato_!"

Y colgó.

Clásica Dyne, nunca cambia. Pero en verdad aprecié ese pequeño destello de intimidad sincera, de confianza que sólo las hermanas poseen. Poco a poco, la huraña mantis comenzaba a recobrar a la verdadera Nikos que yacía bajo esa capa de reticencia. Sonriendo, les envié la foto del tiburoncito a mis amadas y volví a su lado. Ya habían terminado de lavar y la luz del astro rey pasaba de vestir al firmamento con su fulgurante naranja al tenue ámbar vespertino. Los insectos ya comenzaban sus serenatas nocturnas, inundando el ambiente de variadas sinfonías naturales.

– "¿Tan pronto está oscureciendo? El tiempo sí que voló esta vez." – Comentó Cetania. – "Chicas, ¿tenemos suficiente combustible para el generador? Los mosquitos van a comernos vivas si no colocamos la lámpara anti-insectos."

– "Debería haber corriente permanente aquí." – Opiné. – "Dudo que construyeran un lugar de retiro con un acceso tan limitado a energía eléctrica."

– "Quizás necesitemos revisar minuciosamente, buscar indicios de que contamos con instalación propia." – Dijo Lala, mirando alrededor. – "Si no hay cables externos, deben hallarse bajo tierra."

– "Entonces habrá una tubería que guíe a la caja de interruptores." – Agregué. – "Debería estar en un lugar cerrado, protegido de la intemperie y animales."

– "¡Bingo!" – Exclamó la arpía, desde detrás del cobertizo. – "Y aquí está. ¿Por qué la habrán pintado del mismo color que la madera?"

– "Tal vez para dar la impresión de que carecía de electricidad, desanimando a los potenciales tunantes." – Arguyó la dullahan.

– "O se estaban robando la luz y no querían que los inspectores los atraparan." – Bromeé. – "Probemos si podemos prescindir del generador a base de combustible fósil."

Y para alivio nuestro, así fue. Desconectamos el generador y encendimos el interruptor. Fuimos entonces recibidas por la cálida iluminación artificial de la solitaria bombilla que iluminaba el cobertizo. Así, colocamos las lámparas anti-insectos, que calcinarían a todo bicho que osara perturbar nuestra paz. Con ello arreglado, llegó el momento de darnos una ducha para removernos el olor a sudor, carne de ciervo y oso.

– "Lindas." – Les hablé. – "Ya que tenemos luz, y no hay nadie alrededor, ¿qué tal si nos bañamos aquí afuera?"

– "Te dije que iba a proponerlo, canosa." – Le dijo la rapaz a la irlandesa, sonriendo triunfante – "Me debes una buena exfoliación de garras."

– "Debí prever que tu salaz ideología corrompería completamente a _Mo chuisle_ , emplumada." – Suspiró la segadora, sonriendo discretamente. – "Aunque en esta solitud es innecesario anclarse al pudor. Deleitémonos de adecentarnos bajo la sempiterna belleza de la bóveda celeste."

– "¡Woo!" – Exclamó jubilosa la castaña. – "¡Fuera ropa!"

Sin dilación alguna liberamos a nuestros cuerpos de sus prisiones de tela, permitiendo nuevamente a nuestra fastuosa figura femenina impregnarse sin obstáculos del fresco aire nemoroso. A estas alturas, más que la sicalíptica emoción provocada por la ausencia de vestimenta, era la naturalidad del nudismo lo que hacía realmente placentera la experiencia; ya nos era completamente normal. Incluso Lala, que solía ser la más circunspecta, había prescindido de ruborizarse. Nuestras exhibicionistas tendencias poco a poco se transformaban en nuestro estado habitual.

Sí, es tan glorioso como suena.

Reuniendo más de esa diáfana agua del pozo, y sin molestarnos en calentarla, pues el clima actualmente era bastante agradable, comenzamos nuestra sesión de baño. Aunque compartir un momento de tan íntima índole con mis amadas me colocaba en la cúspide de la felicidad eterna, la que realmente disfrutaba era sin duda Cetania. La americana no solamente recibía el delicado trato de mis manos al tallarle su hermosa espalda, sino que también se regodeaba en las orondas ínfulas de la vanagloria al ser la ganadora en la apuesta hecha con la peliblanca, ya que literalmente la tenía a sus pies, limpiándole las escamas aviares.

– "Sabía que algún día te postrarías ante mi superioridad, enana." – Provocó la ufana halcón, cruzada de piernas. – "No olvides tallar bien la uña del dedo medio, que es mi principal arma para penetrar a la presa."

– "Regocíjate en los caliginosos humos de fatuo engreimiento mientras puedas, rapaz." – Le replicó la Abismal, limpiándole el área indicada. – "Pronto serás tú quien arquee su espalda ante la mayestática grandiosidad de mi supremacía innata."

– "Puedes besar mi americano trasero, canosa." – Retrucó la falconiforme. – "Oh, espera, ya lo hiciste. ¿Qué se siente posar tus labios sobre carne de primer-¡Auch!"

– "¿Insinúas que yo no soy de buena calidad, pajarucha?" – Le cuestioné, picándole el brazo.

– "Je, no, flaquita. Al contrario, te alabo." – Arguyó la arpía. – "Significa que eres tan divina que estás más allá de las escalas mortales."

– "Bueno, eso sí me gusta, guapa." – Le di un besito rápido. – "Aunque, en mi humilde opinión, ustedes son las verdaderas reinas en cuanto a superioridad de linaje se refiere; en este mundo, universo, y plano existencial."

– "Te doy la razón, flaca. Ahora me siento como toda una regente, siendo atendida por su fieles súbditos." – Dijo la castaña. – "Sólo hace falta que tenga a una lacaya dándome racimos de uva en la boca para ser una auténtica emperatriz romana. Y tú, azulosa, talla bien, o te arrojo a los leones."

– "Preferiría fenecer en bestiales fauces que continuar soportando la enjundia de tu presunción, plumífera." – Le contestó la irlandesa. – "Aunque por otro lado, encuentro sorpresiva la suavidad al tacto de tus escamas aviares. Mi precepto las calificaba de mayor dureza, como percibe su aparente rugosidad."

– "Gracias, enanita. Sí, nuestras escamas son bastante blanditas." – Replicó la estadounidense, acariciándose la pierna. – "Son como la piel del talón del pie. Requerimos que sean lo suficientemente elásticas para atrapar a nuestra presa, pero lo suficientemente gruesas para evitar cortarnos con las uñas."

– "Al menos sólo tienes las garras hasta el final de las piernas, y las escamas te protegen hasta el muslo, _Süsse_." – Injerí, enjabonando su espalda. – "Yo tenía que dormir con protectores en manos y pedipalpos para no cortarme de chiquita con mi propia quitina. Pero siempre encontraba forma de amanecer con una nueva rajada. Si éstas no fueran superficiales, tendría el cuerpo tapizado de cicatrices."

– "No es que necesiten más." – Mencionó la segadora. – "Espero sean más cuidadosas en sus futuras misiones; decorar su epidermis constantemente con hematomas y demás lesiones cutáneas no debería volverse costumbre."

– "Sí, mami." – Contestó sarcásticamente la halcón. – "Honestamente, canosa, con todo lo que vivimos deberías preocuparte de no tener que recogernos en la morgue."

– "Estoy consciente de ello. Únicamente les solicito ser más cautelosas la próxima vez." – Le respondió la peliblanca, tallándole el tarso. – "Seré yo exclusivamente quien deba darles personalmente el final, o juro que recorreré los senderos del Caos Eterno para castigar sus almas por desobedecerme."

– "Vamos, _Spatzi_ , cálmate, que no moriremos." – Le dije, enjuagando el cabello de la pajarita. – "¿Piensas que abandonaríamos a tan bella mujer como tú? No sin colocar un anillo en tu dedo antes, linda."

– "No lo sé, flaca. Quizás sea lo mejor." – Opinó la falconiforme, cruzada de alas. – "Si así se comporta ahora, ¿qué clase de esposa será?"

– "La misma que tú, _Süsse_." – Afirmé. – "La mejor de todas."

La nativa de Montana y Wicklow cruzaron miradas y simplemente rieron, disintiendo con la cabeza. Ya sabían que mis respuestas siempre eran igualitarias, tratando de alabar a ambas. Proseguimos la sesión, y ya que la arpía se sentía bastante complacida con el trato real de nuestra parte, le cedió la corona a su compañera de piel añil, siendo la dullahan quien recibiría la detallada atención a su aseo personal. Yo tallaba su espalda mientras la rapaz se encargaba de sus pies. Hubo uno que otro comentario mordaz entre ellas dos, pero en sí, ambas se encontraban perfectamente a gusto de intercambiar papeles.

– "Lala, me da curiosidad, ¿tú piel nunca se quema?" – Preguntó Cetania, enjabonándole una pierna. – "Es decir, no veo ni siquiera un lunar en ésta. Es como el de una muñeca de plástico."

– "De hecho, sí, pero innato es el don de mi estirpe para que nuestra epidermis conserve la uniformidad." – Respondió la segadora. – "Tan pronto se comienza a oscurecer alguna región de nuestra piel, ésta se apresura a igualar el tono original. El Abismo nos hizo así, para demostrar que éramos criaturas perfectas ante los mortales. Desconozco las razones científicas para tan inusual fenómeno."

– "Me contaste que cuando eras niña, antes de que tus poderes se manifestaran, lucías totalmente humana." – Hablé. – "¿También en ese entonces poseías esa habilidad?"

– "Así es, _A chuisle_. Horas bajo el inclemente sol y mi piel seguía tan pálidamente clara." – Confirmó la irlandesa. – "Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los trabajadores de piel tostada en las granjas donde yo laboraba, e incluso Eve. Por suerte, pude mantener mi verdadera naturaleza sobrenatural en secreto."

– "Cuando me mudé a Hachijo-jima, el sol me dejó bronceada." – Le dijo la castaña. – "Debieron verme en ese entonces, estaba negrita. Mi piel recuperaba su blancura después de una semana pero, no sé, me gustaba estar algo oscura. Sentía que me hacía ver más sexy."

– "Me imagino, linda. Parecerías a esas sensuales nativas isleñas." – Comenté. – "¿Tomabas baños de sol para agarrar ese look tostado?"

– "Ahh, eran paradisiacos, flaca." – Suspiró la americana. – "Había lugares despejados en la selva donde podía impregnarme de los rayos del astro rey, y me la pasaba ahí acostada. A veces sin ropa, y otras en bikini, para dejar marcada la silueta del traje."

– "Mmm, qué provocativa debiste lucir, _Süsse_."

– "Bastante, pero dejé de hacerlo poco después." – Aseguró. – "Una vez la condenada Atseelia aprovechó que me quedé dormida y me colocó de esas letras con imán, de las que se pegan a los refrigeradores, en el trasero. Cuando desperté, tuve la palabra 'tonta' tatuada en las nalgas por una semana. Yo le tatué un buen coscorrón en la sesera."

– "Bueno, este lugar es perfecto para revivirlo, linda." – Afirmé. – "Cuando el calor se intensifique, podrás recostarte aquí para revivir tus buenos ayeres, sin peligro a que te marquen las pompis."

– "Iba a sugerir la playa, pero me agrada más tu idea, flaca. Aquí no hay gaviotas que se hagan encima de una. No sabes cómo odiaba a esas ratas marinas; no les importaba si soltaban sus fétidas bombas encima de una rapaz."

– "O pulpos que te rehúsen a soltarte." – Temblé al recordarlo. – "Hay ardillas kamikaze, pero son una peste menor."

– "No quisiera interrumpirlas, chicas, pero la celeridad debe tomar prioridad ahora." – Injirió Lala, señalando al cielo. – "El caprichoso Zeus ha arremolinado la tempestad en las brunas nubes y amenaza con descargar su tormentosa furia en poco tiempo."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Mascullé. – "Bien, lindas, inicia la operación Bella Rusia: cara limpia, raja sucia."

Con ese chascarrillo para amenizar el ambiente, nos apresuramos a adecentarnos raudamente. Mis amadas me ayudaron a tallar mi enorme exoesqueleto, contando los minutos que faltaban para que la precipitación nos saludara con su gélido toque líquido. El frío se intensificaba, y los truenos marcaron la señal para que los sonidos del bosque detuvieran inmediatamente su sinfonía, advirtiendo imperiosamente del inminente aguacero. Por suerte, ya fuera que fuera un fugaz chubasco, o inclemente diluvio, la vivienda era bastante sólida y carecía de goteras.

– "Chicas." – Nos habló Lala mientras nos secábamos. – "¿Puedo hacer una osada proposición?"

– "Por supuesto, _Spatzi_." – Autoricé, con la toalla en mi cabello. – "¿De qué se trata?"

– "Bien, ya que nos hemos sentido tan a gusto aquí, y a lo largo del día…" – Juntó sus dedos, sonrojándose. – "¿Les parece si continuamos prescindiendo de atavíos permanentemente durante el resto de nuestra estancia?"

– " _Spatzi_ … ¿De verdad lo estás proponiendo?"

– "B-bueno, no veo razón para mantener el recato entre nosotras." – Encogió los hombros, intensificando su rubor. – "Tú lo has dicho, _A chuisle_ : únicamente somos nosotras, no afectamos a nadie. Y… bien, honestamente tengo curiosidad de intentarlo. ¿Aceptas?"

Hubiera dicho, ¡o mejor aún, gritado a los cuatro vientos!, que aceptaba con toda mi alma. La hubiera atraído hacia mí y besado hasta perder el aire, orgullosa de tanta sinceridad. Pero no pude en ese momento porque, inesperada e impactantemente, Cetania rodeó la cintura de la dullahan y, suavemente, plantó un ósculo en su mejilla. Tal vez fuera mi activa y lúbrica imaginación, pero me pareció que la distancia entre ambas bocas era demasiado corta. Entonces, para hacerlo todo aún más asombroso, la lengua de la arpía recorrió la ruborizada mejilla de la absorta nativa del Éire.

Antes que la estupefacta irlandesa pudiera procesar lo sucedido, o que mi quijada pudiera elegir entre tocar el suelo o esgrimir una sonrisa, la castaña le propinó una atrevida nalgada al glúteo izquierdo de la segadora, para rápidamente internarse a la casa, expulsando una sonora carcajada pícara que resonó en las paredes de la morada y los laberínticos senderos del bosque. Provocativamente, la americana extendió su toalla para secar su posterior, remarcando esos jugosos glúteos mientras movía juguetonamente sus caderas, para luego internarse en la penumbra que imperaba en los todavía no iluminados pasillos. Lágrimas de deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Lágrimas de apoteósica felicidad.

Es imposible predecir la vida. Tratar de adivinar lo que se esconde detrás de la niebla del incierto futuro es un ejercicio en la inopia. Nuestra existencia no es una historia escrita donde se sigue un patrón ordenado, estructurado meticulosamente para hacer pasar a los personajes por prefabricados ensayos, para posteriormente ofrecerles un desenlace, ya sea en cualquier espectro de las posibilidades que el autor imagine, buenas o malas. Pero aquí no. Todo sencillamente sucede en un instante. Nos sorprende con lo inesperado, lo imprevisible.

Lo vivo.

No hay protagonistas que tomen la batuta del estrellato; héroes que salven el día en eventos preparados para hacerlos brillar; deuteragonistas predestinados a enriquecer el universo de los actores principales; villanos que sirvan como dicotómicos contrastes de choques filosóficos; ni momento épico donde se declara la victoria. La vida simplemente existe y lanza los hipotéticos dados, mientras nosotros acatamos a su suerte. Pero por más aleatoria que ésta parezca, cierto es que nuestra voluntad es quien puede tornar las cartas a nuestro favor. Sólo hay que actuar, y la existencia nos recompensará con una próspera conclusión.

Como ahora lo hacía conmigo.

Sin cavilar más, sin detenerme a desperdiciar más tiempo en formular complicadas explicaciones para los cotidianos sucesos de los que era partícipe, decidí darle rienda a mi arrebolado corazón y permitir a la seráfica dicha de mi alma elevarse hasta el cenit de la alegría misma. Mis pulmones y garganta se sincronizaron para liberar un fragoroso clamor que era el más puro e infinito goce del amor, concentrado en una sonora manifestación que debió escucharse por todo Japón.

No me importaba si ese grito despertaba a algún animal de su hibernación, o si era el catalizador para que algún perdido explorador creara una fantasmagórica leyenda; únicamente deseaba hacerle saber al universo entero que, después de tantos altibajos, de tantas pruebas, heridas y cicatrices que la vida me había impuesto; finalmente lo había logrado. El cielo se había envuelto en una negra capa nebulosa, y los relámpagos eran la antítesis del idílico escenario que hubiera imaginado en mis más románticas fantasías para este suceso; pero nada de eso podría borrar la gloria tatuada en mi radiante semblante.

Era feliz; absolutamente feliz.

Desbordando una inconmensurable algarabía, ahora transformada en la más retumbante risa, tomé a Lala con uno de mis brazos y, luego de plantar en sus añiles labios el beso más profundo que pude haber concebido desde que poseo el privilegio de probar su dulce boca, me apresuré a tomar con el brazo libre a Cetania. La pajarita, riendo también con alegría, compartió un divino ósculo con su amada arachne; uno tan suntuosamente espléndido que el sonido de aquel trueno en la lejanía bien pudieron ser todos los fuegos artificiales existentes reventando al mismo tiempo, celebrando nuestra inmensa fortuna.

Giré alrededor de la gran sala con mis fastuosas mujeres, todavía en mis brazos, interpretando sincrónicamente nuestra sinfonía de felicidad que opacaba el torrencial que se desencadenaba en el exterior. Mis pedipalpos y piernas repiqueteaban en el suelo, acompasando ese regocijo vocal triple que se negaba a disminuir sus decibeles. Mi boca, entre jolgorios y tomas de aire, repartía besos a diestra y siniestra sobre mis amadas, quien gustosas regresaban el favor con denuedo. Ahí, sorteando mi físico arácnido, logré echarme de espaldas al suelo, sin dejar de cubrirlas de apasionados ósculos.

– " _Danke. Danke schön._ " – Repetía al tiempo que las lágrimas hacían su peregrinaje por mi rostro. – "Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Prometo… prometo hacerlas las mujeres más felices que el mundo haya conocido. Yo…"

– " _A chuisle_ , ya lo somos." – Declaró Lala, colocando un dedo en mi boca. – "Esto, el compartir tan idílico momento a tu lado, es el apotegma de la satisfacción pura."

– "No te aflijas tanto, flaca. Disfruta el momento." – Manifestó Cetania, besando mi mejilla. – "Así como disfrutamos de ti."

– "Eres la razón de nuestro existir, nunca lo olvides." – La dullahan besó la otra, ofreciendo su mano a la rapaz. – "Y somos nosotras quienes te agradecemos por abrirnos los ojos."

– "Tenías toda la razón, Aria; todo es mejor en alianza." – La castaña unió su mano con la de la segadora. – "Y en ocasiones, descubrimos que el amor no posee límites cuando es verdadero."

– "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue?" – Pregunté, secando mis lágrimas. – "¿Cuándo se dio la chispa inicial?"

– "Difícil es hallar el génesis de tal odisea sentimental." – Aseguró la peliblanca, besando mi hombro. – "Pero podemos afirmar que nuestra convivencia en la fiesta dio fruición a los primeros pasos."

– "Aunque ya habíamos sembrado las semillas de la verdadera amistad desde antes, cuando reconocimos que ambas éramos dignas de tu amor." – Agregó la halcón, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuerpo. – "Sólo era cuestión de pasar más tiempo juntas para limar las asperezas. Eventualmente, todo se dio de manera natural."

– "Los días en el hospital fueron un gran avance en nuestra relación. Nuestras similitudes nos hacían reflejos fidedignos."

– "Y el onsen ayudó a aceptar lo que nos negábamos a admitir. Decidimos guardarte la sorpresa para ver esa hermosa sonrisa que esgrimes ahora, flaca."

– "¿Sabes por qué puedes estar segura de que es real, y no sólo para complacerte, _A chuisle_?" – Me preguntó la Abismal, reposando su rostro en mi ser. – "Porque no nos presionaste, ni obligaste; simplemente nos enseñaste el camino, y nosotras lo recorrimos por voluntad propia."

– "Aria; Lala y yo apenas estamos comenzando a aceptarnos en nuestros corazones." – Afirmó la falconiforme, llevando su mano y la de la irlandesa hacia mi pecho. – "Y nosotras deseamos que éstos latan junto al tuyo, para siempre."

– "No preguntes el cómo y cuándo, porque tú ya conoces la respuesta, _A chuisle_." – Aseguró la dullahan, besando mi cuello. – "Sólo preocúpate por lo que viviremos a partir de ahora, unidas."

– "La historia se repite, Aria." – Añadió la arpía, propinando ósculos a mi cuello también. – "Al igual que sucedió con Alemania, esta noche seremos una sola nación; una donde el amor impere en su totalidad."

– "Las amo, las amo tanto. Jamás me sentí tan contenta en mi vida." – Regresé los besos a sus bocas, aún sollozando. – "Perdón por llorar, lindas. Sólo estoy tan agradecida."

– "Está bien, _A chuisle_. Hoy acordamos dejar salir todo." – La segadora mimó mi cabello. – "Pero no hay qué agradecer; amar incondicionalmente es el axioma que nos caracteriza a las tres."

– "Ya, flaquita. Como dice el shampoo: no más lágrimas." – La nativa de Montana acarició mi barbilla. – "Anda, alégrate, que hoy estamos de fiesta."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin. Mein Herz gehört Dir._ " – Junté mi frente con la de ella. Luego, hice lo mismo con la de Abismal. – " _Ohne Dich kann ich nicht leben, meine Königin._ "

Mi corazón les pertenecía, y no podría vivir sin alguna de ellas. Habían escuchado las mismas frases infinidad de veces, y a pesar de ser oídas _ad nauseam_ , el impacto de éstas no era mermado por la recursiva habitualidad. Después de todo, una no puede cansarse de amar.

– "Confieso que no esperaba que me sorprendieran así." – Admití. – "No sé, imaginé que sería yo quien les pondría el anillo a ambas, rogándoles por aceptar mi propuesta; y ustedes me darían el 'sí'."

– "Así es esto, flaca, sin tanta pomposidad. Guarda las impactantes revelaciones para las películas y novelas." – Dijo la castaña. – "O para tus padres. Ya viste que casi se nos va el alma cuando tu papá confesó lo de _Pepper_. Y no olvides lo dramática que se puso tu madre cuando se enteró de su aventura con la mamá de Dyne, que en paz descanse."

– "O la pelea a muerte entre ciertas personitas en el centro comercial." – Retruqué. Ahí, las acerqué hacia mí. – "Descuiden, lindas, me alegro que de todo eso haya quedado en el pasado por fin. Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿esto no es por efecto de la luna llena, verdad?"

– "Yo me tomé, durante el almuerzo, la bebida inhibidora que nos dio la doctora Redguard antes de venir." – Respondió Cetania, pasando su dedo por mi brazo. – "Pero me conoces, flaquita; llevo lo caliente en el ADN, luna llena o no. Y tú eres la llama que mantiene mi horno encendido."

– "Los Abismales somos inmunes al plenilunio, _A chuisle_." – Contestó Lala, pasando el suyo alrededor de mi pecho. – "Mas no precisamos de la lúbrica influencia de Selene para decantarnos por los mayestáticos placeres de la carne."

– "Mmm, me encanta oír eso, ricuras. Todo es más apasionado si el amor es real." – Acaricié suavemente sus tersos traseros, mordiéndome los labios. – "¿Qué les parece si celebramos nuestra unión rindiendo rijoso culto a Safo, hasta que Helios aparezca de nuevo en el firmamento?"

– "Juju, sí que eres golosa, flaca. Pero no hay que comenzar por el plato principal." – La americana puso su índice en la punta de mi nariz. – "Mejor juguemos a algo primero, para entrar (aún más) en calor."

– "¿Qué tienes planeado?" – Le cuestionó la irlandesa.

– " _Gimme a sec, luvs. I'll be right back._ "

La halcón se incorporó, internándose en la cocina. No encendió la luz, ya que su visión es mejor que otras arpías en las penumbras, y el foco exterior proveía suficiente iluminación. Un par de segundos después, regresó con una botella de agua en manos. Nos pidió que nos sentáramos, formando un círculo. Verdad o reto, un clásico de las pijamadas.

– "Me quedé con las ganas de seguir jugando desde la fiesta de Mio." – Dijo la falconiforme, colocando la botella en el centro. – "Somos pocas, pero al menos no tenemos que escondernos nada. Ya saben, chicas: mismas reglas, ningún límite. Y nada de negarse."

– "Cualquiera pensaría que nuestras opciones de realizar desafíos son exiguas debido al aguacero." – Opinó la segadora. – "Pero mi intuición me dice que muchos de éstos serán de escabrosa índole."

– "Esto se pondrá bueno." – Mi abdomen arácnido rebotaba ligeramente de la emoción. – "Gírala, _Süsse_."

– " _Here we go._ " – Anunció la aludida. – " _¡Let the fun begin!_ "

El transparente envase dio vueltas sobre su propio eje, realizando incontables revoluciones por minuto mientras pensábamos qué preguntar a proponer a las demás. La expectación brillaba en los ojos de todas. Finalmente, el extremo más delgado se detuvo en dirección de la emplumada. Con una segunda vuelta, se me marcó como la señalada para ordenarle. Cavilé por unos segundos; podía preguntar lo que deseara, podía dictaminarle alguna locura. Posibilidades infinitas, todo el tiempo del mundo.

– "Una sencilla, para satisfacer mi curiosidad." – Expresé. – "¿Quién fue la primera persona que se enteró que preferías jugar para el equipo ganador?"

– "Atseelia." – Replicó la rapaz, sin dilación. – "Fue la primera en notar que me interesaba en demasía por las mujeres de la tribu. Tampoco es que pudiera ocultarlo bien; ya les conté que yo mostraba mucho entusiasmo por los bailes que realizábamos al desnudo, ejercitándome y deleitándome la vista al mismo tiempo."

– "¿Te lo hizo saber?" – Interrogó la peliblanca. – "¿O fingió que no se dio cuenta?

– "Lo último. De por sí no hablábamos mucho, y después que lo supo, dejó prácticamente de dirigirme la palabra." – Contestó la castaña, mirando al techo. – "Palakya prontamente lo supo, y aunque no me confrontó directamente, noté que ella solía resaltar continuamente nuestro deber para con la especie y la tribu; además de las bondades de los hombres, y la importancia de reproducirnos."

– " _Scheisse._ " – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Lamento haber revivido los malos recuerdos, _Süsse_."

– "Ay, no te preocupes, flaca. Que lo supieran fue el mayor alivio para mí." – Desestimó con el ala. – "Sí, me distancié más de mi única familia, pero al menos ya no debía aparentar algo que nunca fui. Me liberé de un gran peso, y eso es lo único que importa."

– "De acuerdo, linda." – Besé sus labios. – "Es lo que me agrada de ti, que eres fuerte."

– "Contemplando el lado positivo, te mantuviste firme a tus ideales y nunca te doblegaste a sus demandas." – Añadió la Abismal. – "Tales durezas ayudaron a formar el carácter necesario para tu labor actual."

– "Ya párenle, lisonjeras, que exageran." – Rió la estadounidense. – "Pero sé que soy un amorsh. Vale, flaca, te toca a ti girarla."

Segundo round, fue el turno de la falconiforme para comandar a la dullahan.

– "Bien, quiero despejarme de toda duda de una vez, enana." – Manifestó la halcón. Había un reluciente destello en sus ojos. – "Cuéntanos sobre la primera vez que te probaste a ti misma."

– "Oh, y-ya veo..." – El rubor regresó al rostro de la segadora. – "¿Realmente tengo qué?"

– "Reglas son reglas, chaparra." – La emplumada sonrió maliciosamente. – "No nos mantengas en suspenso; devélanos los jugosos detalles del auto-cunnilingus primordial, Abismal."

– "Vamos, _Spatzi_ , estás en confianza." – Insistí, sonriéndole. – "Ya te tocará devolverle el favor."

– "Toma coraje aceptar el tácito contrato que acepté." – Suspiró la peliblanca. – "De acuerdo; sucedió en la primera semana que mis poderes se habían manifestado. Era de noche, alrededor de las diez. Había sido una jornada pesada en la granja, siendo la época de cosecha. Bastante productiva, por cierto. Logramos obtener un poco de ésta para la cena."

– "Perdona que te interrumpa, azul, ¿pero qué cultivaban en tu aldea?" – Injirió la rapaz.

– "De todo, pero aunque suene a demasiada casualidad, la mayoría eran patatas." – Respondió. – "Es la principal producción de Irlanda, después de todo. ¿Por qué la duda?"

– "Tus mejores platos las incluyen como ingrediente principal, junto a la carne." – Comentó la castaña. – "No sé, me pareció curioso que ambos elementos se relacionen con tus sedes de labor principales de niña: el matadero y la cosecha."

– "Hey, en una interesante observación, _Süsse_." – Opiné. – "Y esa familiaridad la volvió una experta en ambos. Sus viandas son auténticas maravillas."

– "Ahora soy yo quien les pide detengan sus reincidente zalamerías." – Se sonrojó la dullahan, sonriendo. – " _Go raibh maith agaibh_. Siempre me esmeraré por proveerles de dignas vituallas."

– "Vale, disculpa la intromisión, azulosa. Continúa, por favor." – Solicitó la halcón.

– "De acuerdo. Yo me había metido a la tina, mientras mi madre se había retirado a su patrulla nocturna." – Prosiguió relatando. – "El cielo estaba despejado y ella disfrutaba de paseos bajo la luna, así que no volvería hasta la madrugada. Más que adecentarme, aprovechaba esos momentos de soledad absoluta para inspeccionar a mi nueva yo. Con la tina vacía, desprendía mi cabeza y la colocaba de manera que tuviera una vista completa a mi figura."

– "Hablando de eso, ¿nunca te dio cosa el que tu carne descubierta tocara superficies sucias?" – Interrogó la arpía. – "Sé que eres prácticamente inmune a las infecciones, pero aún así no quiero imaginarme qué pasaría si de repente te entrara polvo o tierra en el esófago."

– "La misma cuestión me hizo _Mo chuisle_ en nuestras conversaciones de cama." – Sonrió comprensivamente la segadora. – "Descuida, Cetania; te mostraré."

Ahí, incorporándose, la nativa de Wicklow se retiró la cabeza, exhibiendo su habitual vistazo a su anatomía interior. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a no reaccionar a tal vista, pero con sesera o no, mi irlandesa seguía siendo hermosa. Entonces, una fina y bruna niebla comenzó a manifestarse en los extremos decapitados, moviéndose sinuosamente igual que un fuego fatuo, ocultando por completo las partes descubiertas.

– "La niebla es meramente un método de censura." – Elucidó Lala, cargándola en un brazo. – "Nuestra energía oscura crea una invisible capa entre las zonas expuestas, evitando la introducción accidental de sustancias externas. Pero es como una burbuja; si colocamos mucha presión, la barrera se rompe. También podemos retirarla a voluntad, para facilitar ingesta de alimentos directamente al tracto intestinal, por ejemplo."

– "Suena informativamente tétrico." – Comentó Cetania, observando con curiosidad. – "Espera, si puedes crear esa niebla, ¿por qué siempre nos muestras la versión gore?"

– "La muerte siempre será la gran sombra que recuerde a los mortales su efímero tiempo en la existencia." – Replicó, con un dejo de orgullo. – "Y si experimentas el ominoso horror de sempiternos eones invadir tu alma, entonces mi abismalmente terrorífico trabajo se ha completado satisfactoriamente."

– "Tienes la conchita caliente."

Con jactanciosa sonrisa, la americana se sentó en su trono de vanagloria al atestiguar que las palabras proferidas, referentes a la elevada temperatura corporal de la feminidad, eran el infalible as bajo la manga contra la dullahan; su kriptonita verbal. La irlandesa, roja como granate, dejó caer su cabeza de la impresión. Por suerte sólo fue un pequeño rebote inofensivo. Mientras yo le ayudaba a acomodársela de vuelta, la nativa de Montana estalló en una carcajada. Sin dejarse ganar por la emplumada, la segadora inició una corta persecución por la sala, dando vueltas alrededor de mí, intentando hacerse con la burlona halcón.

Divirtiéndose.

La americana culminó su huida atrincherándose en mi regazo, siendo rodeada instintivamente por mis brazos, devolviendo ella el gesto. Nos dimos un amoroso beso, recorriéndonos la figura, palpando ese calor que compartíamos. Contemplamos a la Abismal detener su paso para hincarse frente a nosotras. En los semblantes de nuestro triunvirato, sólo se atisbaban sonrisas y miradas llenas de cariño. Entonces, Lala, parsimoniosamente, tomó de nuevo su cabeza y nos la ofreció.

Una dullahan, con pleno control de su cuerpo, y sin necesidad de recurrir a ayuda de terceros, nos otorgaba el honor de sostener su punto más vulnerable. Aquello era el símbolo de mayor confianza que una mensajera celta del Inframundo podía realizar. Lo hizo conmigo, aquella fastuosa noche cuando finalmente manifesté mi amor imperecedero hacia ella. Y ahora, repetía el proceso con Cetania, cimentando su absoluta convicción en esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación.

Con delicadeza, la pajarita la tomó en sus manos prostéticas y, sin borrar la sonrisa, juntaron sus frentes. Luego de esa escena tan bonita, la arpía la alzó hasta la altura de mi cara. Tomando la sesera de mi amada de piel añil, le planté un glorioso ósculo en sus tersos labios, degustando el sabor de nuestras bocas, y recreando aquellas pícaras batallas entre lenguas. Jamás nos cansaríamos de los mismos juegos. Con otro beso, le entregué la cabeza a la rapaz nuevamente.

Y, gloria eterna a Arachne, se besaron.

No en la mejilla, ni en alguna zona aledaña a la circunferencia facial; sino en la boca. Con la pasión que sólo las almas gemelas poseen, las mujeres que más adoraba intercambiaron un mayestático ósculo. Sus lenguas se abrieron paso a través de sus labios y, en ese ring que era la cavidad bucal, se enfrascaron en fogosa lucha. Tantas fantasías, tantos sueños donde esta misma escena se reproducía una y otra vez, cada vez agregando nuevos detalles, pero manteniendo la esencia romántica intacta… y ahora podía atestiguarla, experimentarla, vivirla en carne propia.

Gozarla.

Saliendo de mi mesmerizado estado, con una mueca de dicha indeleble decorándome, las atraje hacia mí, transformando ese ósculo dual en un candente beso triple. Labios y lenguas se recorrían a placer unas a las otras; nuestros sabores se mezclaban para formar homogéneas combinaciones adictivas; gemidos de pasión y placer eran indistinguibles, pero continuaban formando epicúrea música para nuestros oídos. Fue breve, y nos separamos al poco tiempo; pero el imperioso sentimiento contenido era tal que la eternidad quedaría muy corta para abarcar toda su extensión. Nos miramos por unos segundos, sonriendo, y repetimos el proceso de nuevo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Así es el amor.

Más que satisfechas con ello, Cetania regresó a su lugar, tomando el cuerpo de Lala con ella. Éste reposaba tranquilamente sobre las piernas de la arpía, entrelazando sus manos. Por mi parte, me quedé con la cabeza de la segadora, descansando en mi regazo, acariciándole yo su platinado cabello blanco.

– "Esa noche decidí explorar con mayor detalle mi figura." – Reanudó la irlandesa. – "Para ese entonces yo ya era una adolescente, así que ésta se encontraba bien desarrollada. Después de un vistazo general, tomé mi testa y la acerqué hacia mis pechos. Siempre me intrigó la dicotomía entre mi añil dermis y mis rosados pezones. Me parecía que no cuadraban con el resto de mi tonalidad cutánea."

– "Te lo dije en el onsen, chaparra: me gustan tus rosados botoncitos." – Le habló la rapaz, acariciándole uno en el dedo. – "El azul combinaría mejor, pero lucirían como gomas de mascar. Es ese contraste lo que los hace tan llamativos y atractivos."

– "Y son más hermosos cuando se ponen gruesos y duros por la excitación." – Añadí, colocando mi índice en la boca gimiente de la Abismal. – "Me encanta hacerlos salir de su escondite cuando se hallan retraídos, como tímidas florecillas. Son tan tiernos que mi lengua no puede esperar a lamerlos, como dulces."

– "Mmm, a mí también me gusta eso, flaca." – Afirmó la castaña, mirando sus pechos. – "A veces me los estimulo sólo para observarlos florecer, como dices. _Holy molly_ , que volvimos a interrumpirte, azulosa. Disculpa."

– "Uhm, está bien; sus alabanzas respecto a mi cuerpo son más que bienvenidas." – Respondió la peliblanca, sonrojada. – "Pero, ¡ahh!, es difícil concentrarse en mi relato con tus sugerentes caricias sobre mis carnosidades pectorales, Cetania."

– " _Whoops, sorry._ " – La aludida le soltó el pezón. Entonces, volvió a jugar con éste. – "Bueno, un par de pellizquitos más y ya. Listo, puedes proseguir, enanita."

– "Está bien. Como decía, contemplé por largo tiempo mis pechos, inspeccionando cada pequeño poro y patrón dérmico." – Continuó la dullahan. – "Creo que en esos momentos ya comenzaba a aflorar mi preferencia por las intrincadas particularidades del cuerpo femenino. La curiosidad finalmente me llevó hasta mi entrepierna, una abertura reluciente y húmeda por el reciente baño. Al igual que mis mamas y areolas, el interior de ésta era de un llamativo rosa."

– "Un color tan dulce como su sabor, _Spatzi_. Eres hermosa." – Le susurré a sus oídos. – "¿Te sientes a gusto reposando cerca de la mía, amor?"

– "Sí, _A chuisle_ ; me gusta la calidez que emana." – Sonrió. – "Además, su aroma a feromonas puras es agradable."

– "La concha me huele mejor que la boca; no sé si es cumplido o no." – Reí. – "Mírennos, chicas, hablando tan casualmente sobre indecentes temas. Esto es lo que somos realmente en el fondo, ¿cierto?"

– "¿Unas irreverentes depravadas? Noticias viejas, flaquita." – Comentó la americana. – "Y no creo que seamos las únicas. Diablos, estoy segura que Yuuko y Mio hablan de lo mismo cuando están a solas; esos largos silencios antes de que empiecen a topar la cabecera de la cama contra las paredes no creo que sean sólo para darse mimos."

Aunque tampoco es que fuera el único tema que tratáramos. Sólo que, ahora que podíamos hacerlo sin tapujos, era un aspecto que disfrutábamos mucho de frecuentar. Sí, seguimos siendo unas calenturientas de atar, ¿y qué?

– "Habla mucho de lo bien que compaginamos al hallarnos a gusto para tratar estos tópicos con tanta libertad." – Agregó la segadora. – "Prosigo. Confieso que sentir mi rostro tan cerca de mi feminidad era estimulante. Tan pronto mi cálida respiración hizo contacto con la delicada piel de mi venusino monte, me estremecí por la sensación. Incitada, soplé ligeramente, y la sensación se hizo más intensa, permitiéndome escapar un corto gemido."

– " _Süsse_ también disfruta de sentir el aire acariciarle su intimidad." – Comenté, llevando mi dedo índice a la boca de Lala. – "Lámelo, linda. Esa noche que estuvimos juntas, se chorreaba como manguera cuando le soplaba su ya de por sí mojada cuevita del amor."

– "Lubricamos mucho para facilitar el apareamiento y la puesta de huevos, flaca. Aunque creo que produzco más de lo normal." – Dijo la halcón, lamiendo el índice de la irlandesa. – "Ah, qué bonitos dedos tienes, enanita. Sigue, sigue, que se puso bueno."

– "Aunque suene inverosímil, jamás me había tocado a mí misma. Mi libido aún no poseía factor para manifestarse." – Narró la peliblanca, pasando la lengua por mi dedo. – "Mi corazón latió briosamente al descubrir la dicha de ese personal placer, y mis ojos permanecieron cautivados por la viva reacción de mi feminidad; temblando, abriéndose ligeramente. El botón de carne que yacía entre mis labios salió de su escondite, aumentando su grosor ligeramente; y mis interiores se humedecieron."

– "Los míos también." – Musité, girando la cabeza de mi amada. – " _Spatzi_ , haz lo mismo. Sóplame."

– "Con gusto, _A chuisle_. Acércame."

– "Mmm, qué rico." – Gemí al palpar el aire pasar por mi entrepierna. – "Ahora bésala, por favor."

– "Claro, amor." – Plantó un ósculo a mi feminidad, incluso pasó la lengua. – "Adoro tu salvaje sabor."

– "Ahh, _danke, Spatzi._ Te quiero, linda." – Nuestros labios se encontraron. – "Prosigue."

– "La respiración se me entrecortó, el aroma me hipnotizaba, y en un arrebato de lúbrico deseo, mi órgano bucal se estiró hacia el interior de esa rosada cueva." – Relató la dullahan. – "Al principio, el sabor me desconcertó. No era dulce, pero tampoco desagradable. Realicé un segundo intento, esta vez más lento, parsimoniosamente empeñada en palpar la textura mis labios inferiores. Empero, la suerte no me permitió gozar más tiempo de aquella ambrosía, pues mi madre hizo inesperado acto de aparición."

– " _Holy fuck_. ¿Te atrapó en pleno acto?" – Preguntó la falconiforme.

– "No, afortunadamente ella mantenía la costumbre de tocar primero la puerta, además de que coloqué seguro." – Contestó la Abismal. – "Pude excusarme declarando que buscaba soledad para internarme en una meditación profunda, fingiendo estoicismo mientras mi cuerpo desesperadamente buscaba encontrar mi cabeza. No tenía dominado del todo el controlar ambas mitades aún, así que fue una experiencia realmente exasperante."

– "¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si te atrapaba?"

– "Lo ignoro; quizás me hubiera hecho trabajar aún más duro como castigo. Jamás traté tales temas con mi matriarca." – Reveló la segadora. – "En todo caso, esa fue la última vez que realicé tal acto, o me interesé en retomar la autosatisfacción. Agradezco a _Mo chuisle_ por devolverme la sonrisa al redescubrir mi ferviente sexualidad. Y a ambas, por permitirme manifestarla sin reservas."

– "Y a ti, por compartirla con nosotras." – Juntamos nuestras narices, estilo esquimal. – "Anda, te toca ahora, querida."

Colocándose de nuevo la cabeza, la nativa del Éire giró la botella, designándome a mí para complacer los deseos de mi reina de piel azul.

– " _A chuisle_ , tal vez te parezca un trucado huroneo, pero sólo es para satisfacer mi curiosidad." – Manifestó. – "Responde: de no estar yo presente, y excluyendo a Rachnera, ¿quién te hubiera atraído, de las residentes de nuestro hogar?"

– "No vas a decapitar a nadie, ¿verdad, _Spatzi_?" – Tragué saliva. – "Ya aceptaste a la pajarita. No veo que aún te queden celos."

– "Te repito que no hay subterfugio en mi cuestión, sólo mi caprichoso fisgoneo." – Sonrió. – "Adelante, sin temor."

– "Bueno, igual ya puedo morir feliz." – Suspiré, riendo tenuemente. – "Bien, sin ti o Rachnee, sin duda hubiera posado mis ojos en Centorea."

– "Je, es casi histórico." – Comentó la halcón. – "Alemania siempre tratando de conquistar a la Gran Bretaña."

– "¿Cerea?" – Interrogó la irlandesa. – "¿Por qué la equina?"

– "Tú sabes, linda; la ojizarca posee dos grandes razones para fijarse en ella." – Alcé mis pechos. – "Pero más allá de su agraciado pectoral, supongo sería por la nobleza innata que irradia. Descendiente de guerrera estirpe, lealtad inquebrantable y, aunque pueda excederse con ello, también es muy servicial. Una auténtica mujer caballero de espada y escudo que lucha con denuedo. En cierto modo, me recuerda a ti, _Spatzi_."

– "Cualquiera tomaría eso como un intento por apelar a mi simpatía, pero sé que lo dices en serio, _A chuisle_." – Respondió la dullahan, asintiendo. – " _Gura míle_."

– "Ese fuego que emana de un corazón de batalla es lo que te atrajo de mí y Lala; ¿no, flaquita?" – Habló la rapaz. – "Nuestras voluntades indómitas. Te gustan aguerridas."

– "Eso, y porque la centáuride está guapa." – Encogí los hombros. – "Digo, si voy a enamorarme, que sea de alguien bonita, ¿no?"

– "En todo caso, pensé que elegirías a la descendiente de Neptuno." – Dijo la peliblanca. – "Tomando en cuenta que es la más amable y refinada de todas las inquilinas, incluyéndome. Sin contar la gran amistad que ha forjado con tu congénere tejedora."

– "No me gusta el pescado, linda." – Bromeé. – "Mero no tendría empachos en lo de un trío, pero seguramente todo escalaría hasta que ella me clave un cuchillo mientras duermo, para satisfacer su hambre de tragedias."

– "¿Has fantaseado con Cerea, flaca?" – Preguntó la castaña.

– "Sí, pero sólo fueron pensamientos efímeros." – Contesté. – "Además, ¿les revelo algo? Siempre pensé que ella haría mejor pareja con Rachnera."

– "¿Razón de tal deducción, _A chuisle_?" – Indagó la Abismal.

– "Es mera fantasía, pero ustedes me darán la razón de que los opuestos se atraen." – Repliqué. – "La bien portada guerrera equina, seducida por la pervertida arachne. Mientras ella lucha por no rendirse ante la sicalipsis de su quitinosa apresadora, descubre que tienen más en común con ella de lo que imagina. Y, no sé, siento que en el fondo Shianus desea liberarse de toda esa modestia, aunque sea por una vez en su vida."

– "Es una teoría alocada, pero igual es plausible." – Opinó la americana. – "Es decir, su madre rompió las reglas para procrearla con su padre humano; debe llevar algo de rebeldía en su sangre."

– "O sólo soy una tonta por andarla emparejando con la tejedora, como si fueran personajes de anime." – Reí. – "Descarten mis burradas, lindas, y prosigamos con el juego. Me toca."

La botella volvió a su circular danza sobre su eje, decidiendo que yo preguntaría algo a la falconiforme.

– "De acuerdo, _Süsse_. ¿Cuál es (o sería) tu posición favorita?"

– "Je, ésta, flaquita."

Ahí, la halcón se colocó en cuatro y, con la cabeza pegada al suelo, alzó su ponderado trasero, abriendo un poco las piernas. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, apartó sus glúteos con sus manos, dejándonos contemplar sus apetitosas zonas erógenas. Su glabra feminidad se mostraba húmeda, secretando sus jugos lubricantes que le recorrían los muslos. Movió tentadoramente su posterior y se dio unas cuantas nalgadas, sabiendo que adorábamos ese lado descarado de ella, la pecaminosamente hermosa Cetania.

– "No me molesta admitir que soy sumisa. Me encanta que me dominen." – Declaró la arpía. – "Creo que es porque sé que puedo confiar en la persona a mi lado; me hace sentir segura. Ese sentimiento lo que más añoraba cuando era pequeña."

– "Cetania, me parece que podemos finalmente prescindir de la lista; somos prácticamente idénticas." – Manifestó Lala. – "Compartimos incluso la misma pose predilecta, y la razón de ésta."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad, enana? Siempre pensé que eras las que preferían tener a la araña lamiéndole los pies. Ya sabes, complejo de chaparrita y eso."

– "Nos gusta intercambiar papeles, así disfrutamos de todo el panorama sin encasillarnos en un solo rol." – Agregué. – "Aunque no negaré que a mi _Spatzi_ le encanta ser la mandamás la mayoría del tiempo. Y yo no puedo negarme a los deseos de mi reina de Wicklow."

– "Bueno, al menos cuento con tu experiencia para que me instruyas." – La estadounidense meneó de nuevo su trasero. – "Oh, flaquita~ Tu pajarita quiere que le comas la colita~"

– "¡La cuestión principal ya fue respondida, emplumada!" – La dullahan le pegó una sonora nalgada. – "¡Cesa el contoneo de glúteos y gira el envase, como buena esclava!"

– "¡Ay!" – Exclamó la nativa de Montana, incorporándose. – "¿Quién te entiende, canosa? Primero las besas, y luego las maltratas. A ti será quien ponga en cuatro, ya verás."

Tallándose el trasero, la rapaz hizo dar vueltas a la botella. Fue la castaña quien debía ordenarme. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– "Dinos, flaca. ¿Alguna vez te has dado placer con algún objeto cotidiano?" – Cuestionó ella. – "No juguetes, sino cosas no diseñadas para ello."

– "Actualmente, sí, pero creo sólo han sido como tres veces." – Confesé, mostrando mis manos. – "Con estos dedotes no necesito de más. De hecho, una vez lo hice porque quería experimentar cómo era dejarse algo dentro por largo tiempo."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad, _A chuisle_?" – Preguntó la irlandesa. Me pareció ver un destello en sus ojos. – "Sacia nuestra curiosidad, por favor."

– "Sí. Los primeros dos fueron simples intentos, por curiosidad." – Revelé, ruborizándome ligeramente. – "El mango de un cepillo de dientes eléctrico fue el primero. Vibraba, y aunque era bueno para estimularme el clítoris, no encajaba muy bien en mi cuevita."

– "Me imagino que la textura del plástico se pega al interior." – Opinó la falconiforme.

– "Precisamente. Preferí no arriesgarme." – Asentí. – "El segundo fue un recipiente de plástico; tenía forma de banana, y encajaba bien. Empero, cuando escuché un crujido, señal de que se estaba rompiendo, cesé de inmediato."

– "Advertencia oportuna." – Dijo la segadora. – "¿Cuál fue el tercero?"

– "Ese fue el único que sí pude disfrutar bien. Era un imán, de esos de forma ovalada que parecen supositorios." – Narré. – "Como era más pequeño, sería un problema sacarlo de mi vagina."

– "¿Te lo insertaste por la entrada trasera, flaca?" – Teorizó la emplumada.

– "Correcto. Y honestamente, me encantó." – Me mordí los labios, nerviosamente. – "Les contaré un pequeño secreto: como las zanquilargas somos tan predilectas por la estimulación anal, el comercio de productos para tales fines es actualmente común en Sparassus. Logré hacerme con un poco de lubricante especial y un envoltorio de látex, muy parecido a un preservativo. Así podría metérmelo sin lastimarme."

– "Espera, _A chuisle_." – Injirió la peliblanca. – "Si dices que actualmente aquello no es un tabú, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil hacerte con un juguete específicamente diseñado para ello?"

– "Por supuesto, linda, pero sucede que es ilegal venderle artículos eróticos a niñas de catorce años." – Esclarecí. – "Los demás objetos son usados en nuestras clases de educación sexual, por lo que pude hacerme con ellos sin problemas, alegando fines académicos. Por supuesto, todo lo hice a espaldas de mi abuela, que me hubiera dado una buena tunda por cochina."

O me las quitaba para su propio beneficio; y aunque eso me diera pesadillas, hubiera sido lo mejor. Sigo pensando que la vieja Diva estaba tan amargada porque no podía desahogarse. Tanto tiempo con la estufa encendida la hizo incinerarse.

– "Como sea, ya con el imán perfectamente envuelto y lubricado, procedí a insertarlo con cuidado." – Sonreí, recordando la sensación. – "No dolió; nuestro ano puede ensancharse con facilidad, así que lo introduje sin problemas. Gemí al sentir cómo el objeto recorría mi interior, siendo empujado por mis músculos rectales. Ya había usado los dedos antes, pero ahora se sentía más rico. ¿Y quieren oír lo mejor? Me atreví a andar por la casa con eso metido."

– "Eterno Abismo…" – Musitó la dullahan, con respiración algo más agitada. – "¿No te descubrieron?"

– "He ahí el reto. Cualquiera podría detectar mi olor a feromonas, pero por suerte el olfato de mi abuela ya no era tan bueno." – Relaté, dándome la vuelta y alzando mi abdomen arácnido. – "Sin embargo, como pueden ver, mi hoyito al descubierto, que pulsaba por el estímulo, podría delatarme. No ayudaba que de vez en cuando se me escapara un gemidito de placer."

– "Sí que estás loca, flaca." – Opinó la arpía, riendo tenuemente. – "¿Cuánto tiempo duraste en tu intrépida aventura?"

– "No mucho; pude recorrer desde mi cuarto hasta la sala, en el primer piso. Mi abuela me pidió que limpiara el viejo reloj de péndulo, y lo hice, temerosa y excitada al mismo tiempo. Sí, sabía que me arriesgaba a lo peor, pero aún así seguí adelante. Lo disfrutaba demasiado como para detenerme."

– "La emoción de algo tan sicalípticamente prohibido…" – Bisbiseó la irlandesa. – "¿Qué más sucedió?"

– "Bueno, la magia se acabó pronto. La vieja Diva me pidió ir a comprar víveres." – Continué. – "Ahí ya no quise seguir; arriesgarme a ser descubierta en público era mi límite. Rápidamente me excusé para ir al baño y me apresuré a intentar sacarme el imán. Pero oh, destino mío, se negaba a salir."

– "Justamente lo peor que podría suceder." – La rapaz tembló. – "¿Muy adentro, flaca?"

– "No, demasiado largo. La geometría del imán lo hizo quedar atrapado." – Respondí. – "Me encontraba tan asustada que no podía concentrarme para coordinar mis músculos. Finalmente, con la presión de mi desesperada abuela tocando la puerta, pujé hasta que el objeto foráneo fue expulsado y me deshice de éste en la basura. A partir de ese día, decidí que usaría exclusivamente mis dedos para satisfacerme."

– "Viviste la adrenalina de principio a fin." – Bromeó la castaña. Titubeó unos segundos antes de hablar. – "¿Les confieso algo? A mí también me sucedió algo similar."

– "¿Cómo sucedió?" – Interrogó la Abismal.

Haciéndonos ademán de acercarnos, obedeciendo nosotras, la americana relató.

– "Comenzaba mi época de celo, tenía trece, y la concha me palpitaba todo el tiempo de lo caliente que estaba. Era de noche." – Dilucidó la halcón. – "Me la pasaba rodando por la cama, fantaseando que alguna de nuestras vecinas se revelaría como lesbiana y entre ambas nos calmaríamos las ansias. Atseelia descansaba en casa de unas amigas, y Palakya dormía como un tronco en su habitación. No tener manos siempre era una tortura, así que, harta de tallarme con el brazo, me escabullí a la cocina."

– "Entiendo lo que pasabas, linda." – Dije yo. – "Lo peor fue cuando estuve en el entrenamiento militar, donde debía soportar el plenilunio mientras las demás compañeras de barracas dormían. Recuerdo que debía taparme la cara con la almohada para disimular mis sesiones, y no podía hacerlo muy rápido, o no podía controlar mis gemidos."

– "Ahora imagina lo duro que es esconderlo de nuestros agudos sentidos rapaces, flaca. Creo que incluso Palakya lo sabía, pero jamás me confrontó por ello." – Expresó la falconiforme. – "En fin, ya en la cocina, sólo pude hallar un triste y verde pepino como candidato para fungir como mi primer dildo improvisado. Regresé a mi habitación y, sin mucha ceremonia, me metí todo el vegetal. Entró fácil, con todo lo que yo chorreaba. También usé la almohada para ahogar mis gemidos."

– "Espero hayas lavado previamente la cucurbitácea." – Externó la nativa del Éire. – "No querrías exponerte a alguna infección."

– "Descuida, que la calentura no me hizo olvidar la higiene. Como decía, era uno de esos pepinos con protuberancias, así que la sensación era gloriosa." – Siguió la arpía. – "Sin embargo, en mi desesperación por hallar rápido alivio a mis lúbricas necesidades, clavé uno de mis dígitos dentro del vegetal y, con un inesperado movimiento, terminé partiéndolo a la mitad. Una cayó al suelo, y la otra, debido al susto, se internó en mi intimidad."

– " _Meine göttin_ , qué horror." – Manifesté. – "¿Palakya se despertó?"

– "No, ella ni en cuenta. Pero estaba asustada por dejar un condenado pepino dentro de mi vagina. Intenté pujar, como si de un huevo se tratara, pero no poseía el grosor suficiente para que mis músculos lo sostuvieran." – Prosiguió. – "Mi concupiscencia desapareció al instante, sólo me importaba expulsarlo de ahí. Logré calmarme un poco y cavilé la mejor manera de resolverlo. Ahí, recordé el enorme espejo que poseía y, usándolo para guiarme, pude atisbar al verde intruso. Con cuidado, logré asirlo a mi dígito, y finalmente librarme de él."

– "Es un alivio prescindir de tan incómodo forastero." – Suspiró la dullahan. – "¿Te afectó tan mala experiencia?"

– "Me hizo no intentar nada por meses. Daba igual que fuera celo o luna llena, tan sólo de recordarlo me hacía sentir mal." – Confesó la rapaz, abrazando sus piernas. – "No fue hasta que pasado el tiempo volví a tomar confianza en satisfacerme, pero fueron meses donde me odié tanto por ser como era. Ser lesbiana me hacía una paria en mi familia, y mi excesiva libido me castigaba al hallarme totalmente incapaz de saciarla por completo, o de casi dañarme por intentarlo. Estaba tan sola, y nadie me tendía el ala."

Cristalinas gotas se materializaron en la comisura de los áureos ojos de la castaña; lagrimas que, sin llegar a recorrer aún sus mejillas, cargaban con todo ese sufrimiento que aún afligía a mi amada arpía después de diecinueve años como prisionera de su propia tribu. Sin dilación, y conmovida hasta el centro de mi alma, la tomé entre mis brazos, ofreciéndole el hombro para que las cálidas gotitas oculares se deslizaran por mi espalda, y no su lozano rostro. Sus suaves plumas me envolvieron al tiempo que un par de brazos de añil tonalidad hicieron lo mismo con ella, uniéndonos silentemente. No hubo sollozos, ni pequeños hipos, sólo nuestra acompasada respiración; serena, tranquila.

Segura.

– "Aria, quiero me protejas por siempre." – Declaró Cetania, sin romper el abrazo. – "Lala, deseo que me cuides por la eternidad. Son las únicas en quienes confío absolutamente; prometan que jamás me abandonarán como el resto del mundo."

– "Seremos tu inquebrantable escudo, mi amor." – Le aseguré, acariciando su cabello. – "Tu torre del homenaje, donde estarás a salvo de todo mal que ose amenazarte."

– "La impenetrable muralla que te resguardará férreamente de la iniquidad." – Agregó la Abismal, besando su hombro. – "Un sólido bastión para proporcionarte el apoyo necesario para hacerle frente a la abyecta intolerancia."

– "Y nunca olvides que sigues siendo la misma cazadora profesional que le hizo frente a una leyenda nórdica, y está aquí, entre nosotras, para contarlo." – Le recordé, plantando un ósculo en su cabeza. – "No eres una arpía cualquiera, ni una rapaz común. Eres Cetania, la gran Cetania; el mundo es quien debe protegerse de ti."

– "Gracias por estar a mi lado." – Expresó la aludida, intensificando su abrazo. – "Estaremos juntas siempre, en todo, por todo. Por siempre."

– "Una unión que los eones venideros jamás podrán erosionar." – Aseveró la dullahan, reposando sobre su espalda. – "Trata de seguir el aforismo que hemos seguido fielmente el día de hoy, y libérate del veneno del ayer. Extiende esas coloridas alas y vuelta tan alto como desees."

– "Está bien. Sí, tienen razón; soy la gran Cetania." – La americana se separó, limpiándose las lágrimas. – "Perdonen mi plañir. Se supone les narraba una anécdota, y terminé chillando como nena chiquita."

– "Y cuando Alejandro Magno vio la extensión de sus dominios…" – Cité. – "Lloró, porque ya no había más mundos por conquistar."

– "Aria…" – Musitó la halcón. – "Yo también vi esa película."

– "Pero suena bien, ¿no?"

Un estallido de risas resonó por toda la cabaña, devolviéndole la algarabía al ambiente, y la jubilosa sonrisa al semblante de mi amada nativa de Montana. Con el humor restaurado, y un beso reconfortante, la falconiforme se acostó, reposando en mi regazo, recibiendo el servicial trato de mis manos sobre sus hombros, relajándola con un ligero masaje. Y encima de ella, estaba la segadora, quien descansaba pacíficamente su añil rostro sobre el bien formado vientre de la arpía, mientras ésta última acariciaba su platinada cabellera.

– "Esto se siente genial." – Sonrió la rapaz, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados. – "Olvidemos la botella y simplemente digamos lo que dicten nuestro corazones, ¿sí, guapas?"

– "Lo que tú y _Spatzi_ deseen, mis reinas." – Consentí.

– "Bien, ¿qué tal si acabas con la ignominiosa sed que embarga a tu regente alada, súbdita?" – Ordenó la castaña. – "Hidrata mi seco órgano bucal con la panacea líquida contenida en el traslúcido envase que reposa en la circunferencia de tu ser."

– "Y pensar que cuando te conocí hubieras renegado de parecerte a Lala, pajarita." – Comenté mientras le facilitaba la botella de agua. – "Ahora hasta le permites colocarte encima de ti."

– "Es una buena frazada para el frío." – Bromeó la americana, bebiendo. – "Ah, gracias, flaca. ¿Quieres un poco, enana?"

– "¿Deduzco que ese será mi cariñoso sobrenombre a partir de ahora?" – Preguntó la aludida, agarrando el envase. – " _Gura míle_. Sinceramente, preferiría uno referente a mi añil complexión dérmica."

– "¿Y si te llamo Conchita Caliente?"

– "Retiro lo dicho." – Le replicó la ruborizada irlandesa, ofreciéndome agua. – " _¿A chuisle?_ "

– " _Danke, Spatzi._ " – Tomé un trago. – "Ahh, lo necesitaba. Y dime, ¿cuál será el mote que usarás con _Süsse_ , guapa?"

– "La mitad restante de la frase gaélica tradicional de donde proviene el tuyo, _A chuisle_." – Afirmó. – "Cetania será _A chroí_ , que significa 'corazón'. La frase entera es _Mo chuisle_ , _mo chroí_ ; 'el pulso de mi corazón'."

– "A-crí." – Repitió fonéticamente la halcón. – " _Sounds nice_. Gracias, enanita. Hey, flaca, ¿podrías echarme ese poco de agua encima?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te moje?" – Me extrañé. – "¿Pero no dañaría el piso?"

– "No hay problema. Es madera regular, no tatami." – Arguyó la falconiforme. – "Hazlo lento, deja que se escurra por mi cuerpo. Tu monarca lo ordena."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ " – Acaté la orden.

– "Uy, qué fría. Sí, así, flaca." – Comentó la emplumada mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su figura. – "Enanita, te veo todavía sedienta. Hidrátate."

– "Un método poco eficiente de hacerlo." – Opinó la peliblanca, sonriendo. – "Pero nada despreciable de intentar."

La rosada lengua de la segadora trazó su húmeda huella sobre la blanca piel de la arpía, quien emitía más risitas que gemidos, aunque éstos tampoco se ausentaron. El vulnerable estómago de la nativa de Montana temblaba por la sensibilidad, expuesto ante la sedienta boca de la Abismal, que succionaba el diáfano líquido del tapiz dérmico de su alada pareja, creando sonidos sugestivos. Al mismo tiempo, tomé la iniciativa, y mis dedos se posaron sobre los apetitosos botoncitos de carne que la rapaz ostentaba en sus ponderados pechos, que cada aumentaban en grosor a cada segundo.

– " _Oh yeah, I like that. I'm all yours, babies._ " – Bisbiseaba la castaña, relamiéndose los labios. – " _My pussy's already drippin' wet._ "

– "Aún no, mi amor." – Le dije, inclinándome para besarla. – "Todavía no empieza lo bueno."

– "Te llevaremos a una dimensión donde no hay preocupaciones, dilemas, ni responsabilidades." – Aseguró la segadora, lamiendo cerca de sus pechos. – "Sólo placer, y más placer."

Los distantes truenos no enmascararon los gemidos proferidos por la estadounidense, quien se arqueó al sentir cómo sus costados eran asaltados por no una, sino dos lenguas. La piel de Cetania era suave; de dulce sabor y aroma; con aspecto fuerte pero sin perder ni una pizca de feminidad absoluta; exquisitez pura para la vista y el paladar. Llegando hasta sus carnosas montañas, retornamos por el mismo camino, bajando de nuevo a su expuesto abdomen y sus caderas, prosiguiendo hasta sus piernas, que habían permanecido ignoradas hasta ahora por nuestro salivoso tratamiento. La halcón se derretía de gozo.

– "¿Dónde las quieres ahora, _Süsse_?" – Le susurré provocativamente al oído. – "¿En tus botoncitos rosados, que han salido de su escondite? ¿Donde siempre te palpita? ¿O acaso en tu otro y tentador hoyito?"

– "Las… las tetas…" – Respondió, con la respiración agitada. – "Chúpenme… las tetas."

– "¿Cómo se dice?" – Provocó la irlandesa, musitando en la otra oreja.

– "Te amo…" – Le contestó. – "Conchita caliente…"

– "¡Nghh!" – Expresó la segadora, besándola en la boca y sosteniéndole la cara. – "¡Sigues tan testaruda, aún frente a la dueña de tu alma, incordio alado!"

– "Hay que enseñarle buenos modales a nuestra pequeña rebelde." – Le inserté el dedo en la boca. – "Chúpalo bien. _Süsse_. Ahora, date la vuelta y álzalas."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la falconiforme se giró, adoptando nuevamente su pose sumisa favorita, ofreciéndonos sin obstáculos una vista panorámica de su sudado posterior, y su entrepierna prácticamente empapada en sus jugos vaginales, que relucían bajo la tenue luz de la sala. Igual que hambrientas leonas, nos abalanzamos sobre nuestra inerme presa, que gimió tan pronto palpó nuestras vivaces bocas tatuarle los glúteos a base de besos, lamidas y chupadas. La luna llena había pasado a segundo plano; la pasión en ese momento era absolutamente nuestra, producto del deseo que ahora ardía como mil supernovas.

– "¡Ahhh!" – Gimió la emplumada cuando soplé a su hermosa cueva. – " _¡So fuckin' good, Blondie! ¡Do it again!_ "

– "No. Aún no." – La peliblanca jaló, sin aplicar fuerza, de la castaña cabellera de la arpía. – "¿Cómo se dice?"

– "Conch-¡Aaahhh!" – La rapaz se interrumpió del placer cuando la Abismal le dio una nalgada. – "¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Por favor, háganlo! ¡Háganlo de nuevo! ¡Se los ruego!"

– "Buena niña." – Lala le dio otra. Me miró, regalándome un beso rápido. – " _¿A chuisle?_ "

– " _Jawohl, meine Königin._ " – Asumí posición, abriendo los glúteos de la americana. – "Me pregunto, ¿serás capaz de formar un charco, _Süsse_?"

No era una cuestión seria, pero hasta la dullahan se asombró cuando más de ese dulce líquido se escurrió como cascada por los muslos de la halcón, mientra su rosada abertura palpitaba; viva, deseosa, tan ansiosa por recibir el calor físico del amor como nosotras. Excitadas, sin reserva alguna por mantener el innecesario pudor, la irlandesa y yo colocamos nuestras manos en la entrepierna de la otra, estimulándonos mutuamente al tiempo que proseguíamos soplando a la zona íntima de nuestra amada nativa de Montana.

– "Ya no… ya no aguanto, _A chuisle_ …" – Declaró Lala, jadeando, apretando mi mano contra su raja. – "Hagámoslo… ¡Hagámoslo ahora!"

– "No…" – Sentenció entonces Cetania, inesperadamente habiéndose incorporado y atrayendo a la segadora hacia ella. – "Aún no."

Propinándole un profundo beso, la falconiforme y yo colocamos a la peliblanca en el suelo, otorgándole el mismo tratamiento que tuviéramos con la emplumada. Su azul estómago fue tapizado con nuestra saliva, y desde sus caderas hasta sus piernas, le dimos un festín a nuestras papilas gustativas con su exótico sabor; y a nuestros oídos, con sus fogosos gemidos. Ascendiendo de vuelta, nos topamos con las añiles montañas que conformaban la cordillera mamaria de la Abismal, con sus picos decorados por sus rosados y excitados pezones irlandeses.

– "¿Dónde quieres ser estimulada ahora, _Spatzi_?" – Cuestioné, mordiendo la oreja a de la nativa del Éire. – "¿En lo claro, lo oscuro, o lo más oscuro?"

– "Sub… Subyuguen las rosáceas guindas de mis glándulas mamarias…" – Susurró una hiperventilada dullahan. – "Libérenme de esta parsimoniosa tortura proporcionándome hedonista regocijo."

– "No, no, no…" – La rapaz negó juguetonamente con su índice. – "Desiste de verbosas facundias, y exprésate en el vulgar lenguaje de los mortales."

– "Me rehúso a ceder a tu-¡Aaahhh!" – Clamó la irlandesa cuando jugamos con sus pezones. – "¡Las tetas! ¡Chúpenme ya las tetas, se los ruego!"

– "Buena enanita." – Afirmó la castaña, creando círculos con su índice, alrededor de sus pechos. – "Pero vamos a saltarnos el entremés, e iremos por el plato principal. ¿Flaca?"

– "Ponte boca abajo, y álzalas, _Spatzi_." – Le susurré a la segadora.

Con celeridad, la peliblanca giró su cuerpo y, asumiendo la misma pose sumisa que la americana, nos entregó un erótico panorama de su seráfico y abundante trasero, cuyos glúteos vibraban suntuosamente a cada movimiento de su orgullosa dueña. Tanto la halcón como yo nos relamimos los labios mientras nuestras gargantas entonaban profundos y lujuriosos sonidos de deseo. El posterior de la Abismal era un festín carnívoro envuelto en añil cromática, y nuestra hambre estaba más allá de saciarse con meramente un bocado.

– " _¡For fuck's sake, Blueberry! ¡Look at those motherfuckin' cheeks!_ " – Exclamó la falconiforme, agitándole las nalgas con las manos. – " _¡Big-ass bubble butt cheeks! ¡So fuckin' hot!_ "

– "Ábrelas, _Spatzi_." – Dicté. – "Enséñanos esos dulces agujeritos que tanto me enloquecen."

Sin rechistar, Lala hizo a un lado sus glúteos para que observáramos sus cavidades. Sus labios inferiores se encontraban relucientes de la lubricante humedad que secretaban, trazando un traslúcido y cálido sendero por las piernas de la dullahan. Su azulado anito, una de las pocas partes de su cuerpo con mayor concentración de melanina, palpitaba ansioso y deseoso, de la misma manera que la feminidad de mi amada arpía pulsaba cuando la excitación la dominaba por completo. Diferentes hoyos, diferentes puntos G; mismos resultados al degustarlos.

Pero, ¿por qué conformarse con satisfacer sólo uno a la vez?

– "Hmm, ¿qué haces, flaquita?" – Se cuestionó la rapaz cuando la acomodé en cuatro, junto a la irlandesa. – "¿Vas a com-¡Aaaahhh!"

Cetania poseía una voz dulce, pero podía tornarse imperiosa gracias a su indómita personalidad y su tendencia a exclamar en voz alta las altas notas de su estridente música preferida. Empero, ahora la única sinfonía era la interpretada por su boca en forma de largos y guturales gemidos, intensificados por la experiencia de sentir mi lengua saborear los apetitosos rincones de su feminidad. Chupé esa ardiente rajita con denuedo, succionando sus jugos directamente de la fuente, bebiéndolos como si del elixir de la vida eterna se tratara. Y quizás lo era, porque me sentía más viva que jamás en mi existencia.

Y yo, siendo la firme defensora de la igualdad en amorosos temas, no permitiría que mi _Spatzi_ quedara sin recibir el goce de su adorada araña. Mientras me daba un festín con la concha de la castaña, la irlandesa acompañaba a su emplumada amante en cuestión de eróticas vocalizaciones de placer tan pronto ella sintió mi dedo medio, el más largo de mis cinco dígitos, rozar la entrada de su vulva, recogiendo ese traslúcido y cálido líquido que ésta me obsequiaba a granel.

Ya bien lubricado, mi dedo suavemente se internó en la cavidad anal, el punto más sensible de mi hermosa segadora, provocándole mezclar sus sonoros gemidos con los de la americana. Después de un par de minutos, intercambié lugares, ahora con mi índice masturbando la vagina de la halcón, y mi lengua lamiendo el culito de la peliblanca. Estaba en la gloria: una cazadora de Montana, y una jueza celta del Inframundo, completamente a mi merced, rogando porque mi lengua o mis dedos les proveyeran el goce que sus cuerpos les exigían con ahínco. Y yo las complacía con creces.

Al final del día, sigo siendo una arachne; una dominadora.

Pero, siendo una sparassediana, una descendiente de portentosos conquistadores alemanes, era de esperarse. Igual que una regente germana, reclamé los territorios que me pertenecían, tomando a mis amadas mujeres en mis brazos y, acostándome de espaldas (una maniobra algo complicada debido a mi físico, pero sin que me incomodara una vez hecha), proseguí mi juego de dactilar onanismo, metiéndoles los dedos en ambas zonas erógenas al mismo tiempo. Ellas, sin querer limitarse a meramente seguir exclamando gemidos, por mucha que fuera la concupiscencia, abrieron su boca y succionaron briosamente mis grandes pechos.

Al mismo tiempo, sus manos se dirigieron a mi propia rajita, prontamente hallándome embriagada del placer de ser masturbada por mis novias. Jadeábamos, gritábamos, gemíamos a todo pulmón. El bosque entero ahora esparcía los ecos de la más salvaje y vehemente sesión orgiástica que todo Gunma hubiera conocido. La alusión que hiciera la falconiforme a mi patria étnica, referente a su reunificación al final de la Guerra Fría, se había cumplido: en ese momento, éramos una sola singularidad de pasión, lujuria, y amor absolutos.

Y entonces, sucedió.

– "¡AAAHHH!"

Innecesario sería aclarar quién fue la autora de tan potente gemido, pues alcanzamos sincrónicamente el punto más álgido de nuestra fogosa sicalipsis, el cenit del placer, el clímax de la desenfrenada bacanal. Nos venimos exactamente al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo invadiéndonos cada célula, átomo y partícula primordial en todo nuestro ser, condensándose y explotando como un cuásar fulgura en la sempiterna vastedad del espacio. Por un infinitésimo destello de tiempo, una casi invisible instancia temporal en la escala universal, toda la existencia se paralizó para transportarnos al paraíso perfecto; a la cúspide del nirvana donde, como había proferido la nativa del Éire, sólo existía única y solamente el absoluto placer.

Gloria eterna a Arachne.

Las tres, aún ensimismadas por la apoteósica sensación, nos desplomamos rendidas, intentando recobrar la respiración regular. Nuestros corazones, latiendo en perfecta sincronía, bombeaban sangre a un ritmo equiparable a un tambor de batalla, o mejor dicho, de victoria. Entre la saliva que salía de mi boca, y el rubor que decoraba a mi germano rostro, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Estaba extática; había sucedido, finalmente había hecho el amor con las dos mujeres que amaba. Era la dicha más enorme que podía experimentar, más allá de mis fantasías de niña y adolescente; ahora conocía la verdadera felicidad.

Sólo quedaba un último acto para cerrar con broche de oro.

Con delicadeza, tratando de recuperar mis fuerzas, tomé a mis parejas en mis brazos al tiempo que me incorporaba. Ellas permanecían inermes, pero con una indeleble expresión de suma satisfacción en sus semblantes. Dándoles un beso a cada una, que no fue emulado de vuelta debido al trance post-orgasmo en el que seguían flotando, las acosté en el suelo, una cerca de la otra. Así, y realizando mi saludo nacional de golpe en el pecho, procedí a cubrir de ósculos la espalda de Cetania. Besos lentos, minuciosos, pensados para disfrutar cada segundo. No había prisa alguna, pues la dicha duraría todo el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí, en nuestro mundo privado.

De beso en beso, delineé un trazo horizontal en su cadera, si bien la desvié un poco para abarcar sus glúteos. Ignoraba si ya había recuperado la consciencia, pero la arpía alzó su bello posterior durante el proceso, gesto que agradecí con más ósculos a éste. Con la zona baja ya tapizada de mi saliva, proseguí el mismo procedimiento, subiendo por la espalda de la rapaz. Para este punto, ya estaban claras las razones de tan singular comportamiento.

Era el ritual para marcarla como mía.

Al terminar, había formado una cruz de saliva, emulando a la presea de férrico material más conocida de mi patria: la Cruz de Hierro. El ritual no era meramente un acto de vanidad para declararse la dueña de la persona deseada, sino un compromiso de por vida, la decisión que nos uniría al ser amado de aquí a la eternidad. Ergo, al reclamar a esa persona especial, se le condecoraba con tal medalla imaginaria por ser la elegida por nuestra fastuosa estirpe para ser la dueña de su corazón. Y la rapaz había ya hecho suficientes méritos para recibir más galardones que la más laureada de nuestras soldados veteranas.

Después de todo, ella era la Gran Cetania.

Formando un círculo de saliva en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, me preparé para clavar mis afilados colmillos en su tersa piel. Ahí, sentí el suave plumaje de la castaña acariciar mi cabeza. Alcé la vista, hallándome con su blanca sonrisa, colocando una expresión alegre que complementaba las lágrimas de la americana. Sonriendo de vuelta, asentí.

Le quité la mano postiza, ya que deseaba sentirla a ella. De esa manera sostuve su dígito mientras mis colmillos perforaban su dermis, creando dos pequeñas incisiones que cicatrizarían rápido, pero ya nunca se borrarían. El líquido carmesí que era transportado por sus venas hizo acto de aparición. Mi lengua se apresuró a lamer la diminuta herida, probando la sapidez de la sangre de mi amada, sellando el pacto que la designaba como mi pareja.

Y entonces, Lala se unió.

Inesperadamente, la segadora también participó en la hematófaga degustación, llenando sus papilas gustativas de la roja hemoglobina americana. Raudamente compartimos el momento, que simbolizaba la total unión de las tres. Pero yo no estaba satisfecha aún; era hoy o nunca. Tan pronto la sangre dejó de fluir, compartimos un beso triple y, audazmente, acosté a la Abismal en el suelo. Ahí, los besos comenzaron a ser repartidos por todo su estómago, ascendiendo gradualmente hasta sus pechos. Por supuesto, la falconiforme se unió al ataque besucón.

– "Mmm, sí, me encanta." – Musitaba la peliblanca mientras succionábamos sus senos. – "O bienaventurada soy al haber nacido con glándulas mamarias tan sensibles, o sus lenguas son más hábiles que Atenea lo era con su arco."

– "¿Por qué no ambos, linda?" – Le contesté, lamiendo con ahínco. – "Aunque admito que practicar contigo ha refinado mi libidinosa técnica."

– "No te culpo, flaca, estas tetas son divinas." – Opinó la halcón, estirándolas al chuparlas. – "Vamos a mimártelas a diario, segadora. Te las succionaremos hasta sacarte lechita, como vaca."

– "¡Ahhh, tu impúdica declaración me halaga, _A chroí_!" – Respondió la dullahan, arqueándose. – "¡Aunque tal cosa sólo sería posible si soy exitosamente fecundada! ¡Ah, así!"

– "¡Haremos el amor a diario hasta lograrlo entonces!" – Manifesté, metiendo mi dedo en su conchita. – "¡Lo haremos tantas veces que la maldita naturaleza se doblegará ante nuestra voluntad, y te embarazaremos!"

– "¡Mmm, sí, follemos diario! ¡Siempre!" – Exclamó la irlandesa, sonriendo arrobada. – "¡Nunca dejen de follarme! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Más rápido!"

Adorábamos oír tan honestamente sucia a la siempre reservada segadora, sacando la lengua y volteando los ojos del éxtasis. Mortal o inmortal, irlandeses, europeos o americanos; todos éramos lo mismo bajo las sábanas de la lujuria. Con nuestra masturbación a dos manos, la peliblanca invocó otro profundo orgasmo, empapándonos a nosotras y al piso con sus abundantes jugos vaginales. Lamiendo tan dulce ambrosía líquida, besamos a la nativa del Éire, prosiguiendo hasta llegar a su cuello.

– ¿Lo quieres, Lala?" – Le pregunté.

– "Sí."

– "¿Estás segura?"

– "Por completo."

– " _Danke._ " – La besé. – "Te amo."

Y la mordí.

Con sumo cuidado, tratando de no perforar alguna vena o arteria primaria, aunque supiera que era inmortal, mis colmillos hicieron otro par de incisiones en el cuello de la Abismal. El líquido vital, tan rojo como el de cualquiera de nosotras, aunque si bien lucía ligeramente más oscuro, fue consumido por mi lengua y la de la arpía. Para un par de cazadoras, la sangre era un sabor habitual, pero la hemoglobina de un ser del Caos Eterno era una exótica oportunidad de, literalmente, probar a la muerte misma. Aunque, irónicamente, la dullahan nos diera más vida que otra cosa.

– "Bajo la ley del Grosses Sparassus Reich, y la divina palabra de Arachne; tú, Lala, eres oficialmente mi esposa." – Declaré, mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo su mano. – "Todo lo que poseo, te pertenece, así como mi corazón y alma. Prometo cuidar de ti por siempre, y amarte hasta el final de los tiempos. Gracias por aceptarme."

Su respuesta fue unir sus labios con los míos, llorando de alegría. En la algarabía, la rapaz también la felicitó con un apasionado ósculo. Casadas, por fin casadas. Sí, aún faltaba el anillo y la clásica ceremonia para hacerlo válido ante la ley japonesa, e incluso al resto del mundo, pero los estatutos legales nos importaban poco. Nuestros corazones ya habían sido avalados por la indeleble tinta de la palabra del amor, la que más peso tiene en cualquier jerarquía.

Entonces, llegó el turno de la castaña. La irlandesa y yo hicimos peregrinar nuestras húmedas lenguas por la parte frontal de la emplumada, que ni lenta ni tardía nos incitaba a estimularla acariciando nuestras espaldas. Pero en lugar de decantarnos por sus magníficas montañas mamarias, nuestras bocas tomaron dirección al sur de la brújula, directo a ese palpitante tesoro que se escondía entre las piernas de la americana.

– " _¡Aaahhh, fuck! ¡Holy motherfuckin' fuck!_ " – Profería la halcón a todo pulmón. – " _¡Feels so fuckin' goood!_ "

La falconiforme siempre tuvo predilección por los improperios en su lengua natal, y confieso que su manera tan casual para pronunciarlos, complementado por su acento de Montana, le daban ese toque distinguido a lo que normalmente serían bárbaras vulgaridades. Pero dudaba que la percepción social sobre su florido léxico le importara en ese momento a la emplumada, cuya lengua parecía alcanzar nuevos récords de longitud con cada gemido que permitía escapar.

Para la arpía, optamos por poner a prueba nuestras ingeniosas posibilidades para darnos placer, gracias a la particular habilidad de Lala. Acostada yo en el piso, la rapaz enloquecía con mi brioso cunnilingus mientras la dullahan, o más bien su cabeza, hacía mancuerna conmigo, demostrando la velocidad de su lengua para satisfacer la fogosa vulva, o el juguetón hoyito trasero de la castaña. Del otro lado, la oriunda de la tierra de la libertad se daba un festín doble con nuestras candentes conchitas. Sólo debía alzar o bajar la boca para comerme la mía o la de la irlandesa. Era el sesenta y nueve menos ortodoxo, pero más brioso que hubiéramos concebido.

– " _¡Oh, fuck! ¡Fuckfuckfuck!_ " – Repitió la halcón, con su cuerpo temblando. – " _¡I'm cumming! ¡I'm cum-¡AAAHHH!_ "

Ni el estanque, ni el baño, o incluso la lluvia podrían habernos empapado tanto como la arpía, quien nos roció por completo con su dulce néctar al alcanzar el orgasmo. Nuestros oídos quedaron zumbando por ese, ciertamente insólito grito que la rapaz liberó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el clímax. Fue quizás lo más estrepitoso que haya escuchado. ¡Y eso que he sobrevivido a un concierto de Iron Maiden, explosiones por actos terroristas, y el rugido de una nidhögg! Pero, para mí, sus concupiscentes bramidos animales eran seráficas sinfonías compuestas por celestiales arpas de áureos tonos.

– "Cetania, mi amor…" – Le susurré al recobrar el sentido, acariciando su mejilla. – "¿Quisieras tú…?"

– "Aria…" – Colocó su dígito en mi boca, sonriendo. – "Sabes que sí. Muérdeme y hazme tu esposa de una buena vez, araña detallista."

Miré a Lala, ella me observó de vuelta, y nos reímos. Cómo adorábamos lo directa que era nuestra pajarita. Besándola y haciéndole mimitos en su nariz, lamimos su cuello, que ofreció gustosamente. Mis puntiagudos dientes se internaron en esa blanca cobertura cutánea, y probamos por segunda ocasión la sapidez de su carmesí líquido sanguíneo. Salvaje, exótica, y majestuosa; ese era el sabor de la nativa de Montana. Con eso, el ritual nupcial estaba listo; Cetania era mi cónyuge.

– "Juro proveerte de todo lo que necesites y desees. Prometo resguardar de ti y todo lo que amas." – Manifesté, abrazándola. – "Te amo, Cetania; mi esposa; mi reina; mi vida; mi amor."

– "Y yo a ti, Aria. Mi linda flaquita." – Juntamos nuestras frentes. – "Para siempre, ¿sí?"

– "Eternamente." – Agregó la dullahan, abrazándola por atrás. – " _A chroí._ "

– "También te amo, enanita." – Se giró para regalarle un ósculo. – "Y a tu conchita caliente."

– "Y aún no has probado cómo es la entrada trasera, _Süsse_." – Le lamí la mejilla. – "En todo caso, gracias a ambas por aceptar. Sé que no soy perfecta, y que tengo tantos defectos como piernas poseo, pero me ilumina la existencia que deseen aceptar un contrato de esa magnitud con una indigna de su magnanimidad como yo."

– "Aria, no te dilaceres." – Lala colocó un dedo en mi boca. – "Te amamos, estamos orgullosas de ser las señoras Jaëgersturm, y sabemos que seremos completamente felices a tu lado."

– "¿Cuántas veces debemos repetirlo como periquitos, flaca?" – Cetania me acarició la barbilla. – "Sólo gózanos, igual que nosotros lo hacemos contigo, y olvídate del resto, ¿sí?"

– " _Danke schön_. ¿Qué haría sin ustedes, guapas?" – Besé a ambas. – "Pero les prometo que tendremos una boda hecha y derecha, con anillos, invitados, y un pastel tan alto como la torre de Tokio. Llevarán vestidos tan hermosos que las mujeres presentes cambiarán sus preferencias para pedirles la mano; y el mundo entero sabrá que esta torpe araña encontró la mayor dicha que pudo haber imaginado, a su lado."

– "Siempre tan soñadoramente romántica, flaca." – La rapaz mimó mi cabeza. – "Pero pensemos nupciales festejos después, ¿vale? Todavía queda mucha luna de miel y llena para celebrar el recién profesado matrimonio."

– "Incluso los cielos nos ofrecen su bendición." – Comentó la segadora, señalando hacia afuera. – "La tempestad se ha retirado."

Contemplamos el firmamento, ahora libre de las brunas nebulosidades que ocultaban la belleza presentada ante nuestros ojos. La negra bóveda celeste tintineaba su rutilante vestido nocturno, decorado con infinidad de argentas estrellas, como finos diamantes titilantes. Y como la majestuosa joya que ostenta la más espléndida corona de la realeza, Selene, la luna, se alzaba imponente sobre el panorama; su ligero color rojizo recordándonos las pasiones desatadas en las que poseemos la sangre bestial. Por supuesto, con o sin ella, todo lo sucedido hasta ahora no hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo.

– " _Country roads~_ " – Empecé a cantar, abrazando a mis esposas. – " _Take me home~_ "

– " _To the place~_ " – Se unió Cetania, pegándose a mí. – " _I belong~_ "

– " _Con mi arañita~_ " – Improvisó Lala, reposando en mi cuerpo. – " _Y mi castaña~_ "

– " _Take me home~_ " – Cerré mis ojos, sonriendo. – " _Country roads~_ "

Esa noche, el bosque de Gunma disfrutó de una hermosa serenata interpretada el ulular del viento, el canto de los animales noctívagos, y el intenso amor que tres afortunadas mujeres compartían en medio de aquella pequeña región geográfica.

Aquel lugar al que llamábamos casa.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hace exactamente dos años que inicié esta travesía. Setecientos treinta días recorriendo este extenso camino. Y el final aún no se distingue en el horizonte.

Sé lo que deben estar pensando ahora: "Tarmo, ¿acaso Aria ya logró todo lo que quería en la vida?"

Y yo responderé que sí, Jaëgersturm ha obtenido su premio, el cual era ser completamente feliz. Pero aunque esto parezca el episodio final, dándole la conclusión ideal a nuestra heroína, el mensaje de este capítulo fue precisamente el recordarnos que la vida no es una historia con prólogo, clímax y epílogo, sino un evento cuyo resultado jamás podemos predecir, o ver el inicio y final de éste.

Claro, la alemana ha alcanzado la unión triple que tanto añoraba, pero eso sólo marca el fin del noviazgo, y el inicio del matrimonio. Tenemos la idea falsa de que unirse con el ser amado es el último acto de una historia, que ya no hay más qué explorar. Y si algo demostró la cantidad de episodios posteriores a la declaración de Aria hacia Lala, es que siempre, siempre hay un buen relato qué plasmar.

Jaëgersturm ahora ya tiene a sus dos esposas, pero ahora debe hallarles un buen hogar y planear una ceremonia mientras aún queda pendiente su entrenamiento, mejorar su relación con su hermana, con su familia, etcétera. El viaje sólo nos ha llevado a una estación, y estamos en camino a la siguiente. Así que despreocúpense, que todavía hay araña para rato.

Cambiando de tema, en este episodio quise enfatizar el punto de regresar a las raíces, a volver a lo natural. Ergo, iniciamos con las típicas reyertas entre la Cetania y la dullahan, mostrando esa mordaz amistad que han ido desarrollando desde que se conocieron. Eran nuestras tres protagonistas en otra de sus conocidas aventuras.

Empezaron como exploradoras urbanas tratando de recrear el mismo ambiente citadino del que provenían. Y poco a poco, las chicas fueron liberándose cada vez más de sus problemas, de sus preocupaciones. Igual que sus ropas, se deshicieron de muchas ataduras, hasta terminar de la manera más unida y natural posible: sólo ellas y su piel desnuda, abrazadas bajo la luz de la luna llena, en medio de esa cabañita ubicada en el centro del bosque, rodeadas de la infinita fauna y flora local, y el amor que se profesan. Al final, descubrieron que siempre estuvieron en casa.

De la misma manera, era un capítulo para volver a los puntos intrínsecos de esta historia, concentrando los temas principales que la caracterizan: humor, amistad, familia, acción (las ardillas muerden, después de todo), heroísmo, y amor. En cuestión de familia, tuvimos a tres representantes primordiales: su padre (la familia directa), su hermana (que también pertenece a la hermandad que comparte con MON), y Rachnera (su familia huésped). Y respecto al amor… bueno, sí que hubo mucho. Y apenas comienzan.

En todo caso, sólo me queda agradecerles a todos por su constante apoyo y el seguir este relato tan soberbiamente demente. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Nunca imaginé llegar tan lejos, pero ahora sé que puedo alcanzar la meta que desee si pongo mi empeño en ello. Aunque, hacer que pasen un rato agradable es objetivo suficiente para mí.

Les mando un saludo a mis compañeros **JB-Defalt** , **Onix Star** , **Arconte** , **Paradoja el Inquisidor** y **Alther** , mis compañeros del grupo **_Los Extraditables_** , por siempre estar ahí para animarme. Y por supuesto, a todos aquellos que siguen o agregaron a sus favoritos esta obra. Esta celebración también es suya, compañeros, ¡y aún quedan más!

Los invito amablemente a dejar su opinión en la sección correspondiente, y espero que este capítulo, y los que vienen, continúen deleitándolos. Sin más qué agregar, excepto más palabras de felicidad por haber alcanzado esta meta, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Obedezcan a la Gran Sirena! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!

Y lo más importante: ¡Gloria eterna a Arachne!


	71. No es fácil sobrevivir a la luna llena

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Achtung, Tarmo Flake ist hier! ¡Feuer frei!_

Juro que los enemigos de nuestra Inmaculada Diosa Oceánica conspiraron para evitar que este episodio saliera a la luz, porque entre el súbito aumento de trabajo y la temporada de tormentas, tardé más de lo esperado. Mas pueden cesar las preocupaciones, que ahora les traigo un capítulo con lo que todos, absolutamente todos queríamos ver desde el inicio…

¡ESCENAS DE DESN…!

¿Eh? ¿No podemos decirlo tan explícitamente? Bueno, entonces les recomiendo que en lugar de palomitas y soda, agarren un montón de pañuelos y par de calzones limpios, porque hoy nos pondremos muy, pero muy suculentos.

¡Comenzamos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. El universo es propiedad de la Gloriosa Emperatriz Absoluta, Meroune Lorelei. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro. ¡La Gran Sirena da ricos coletazos en luna llena!

* * *

 **NO ES FÁCIL SER UNA ARACHNE**

 **CAPÍTULO 71**

* * *

 **[- -]**

Desperté.

Luego de badallar, y comprobar en el reloj en forma de gatito, asentado en el escritorio, que eran las once de la noche, lo primero que observé fue una pared circular de color azul oscuro alrededor mío. La uniformidad del plástico brillaba ligeramente bajo la tenue iluminación nocturna. Pero mis verdes globos oculares no se abrieron para admirar el óptimo estado en que se hallaba la piscina que fungía como mi cama individual. Adquiriendo mi forma humanoide, solidificando mi acuosa estructura molecular, pude observar a la fuente de esos inusuales sonidos que captaba más allá de la pequeña cortina de flexibles polímeros.

Papi.

La juvenil arpía yacía en su enorme cama, dando vueltas impacientemente sobre las albugíneas sábanas. Era invierno, y aunque la calefacción casera se mantenía a casi treinta y cuatro grados para evitar que Miia se congelara, la pequeña emplumada no hubiera precisado de aumentar la temperatura en ese momento. Su blanca piel brillaba bajo el resplandor de las estrellas que se filtraba por las ventanas, encontrándose empapada de sudor. Su respiración era agitada, casi jadeante, como si hubiera vuelto de una exhaustiva sesión de ejercicio. Mas no era atlética actividad lo que mantenía a mi compañera de añil plumaje en vela; la rojiza esfera en el firmamento ofrecía la respuesta.

Luna llena.

– "Ahh… ahh…"

Caprichoso desbarajuste hormonal que Selene desencadenaba sobre mi fiel compañera de azul cabellera; exacerbando sus necesidades reproductivas; ensalzando la concupiscencia característica de su estirpe en una manifestación natural para incentivar la perpetuación de la especie. Ataviada con únicamente un sencillo vestido negro de una sola pieza, holgado, diseñado para ofrecer máxima comodidad a la hora de descansar, la desnuda y glabra entrepierna de Papi exhibía una aumentada afluencia de lúbricas secreciones, además del enrojecimiento y la ligera hinchazón características de la despertada libido que embargaba a la arpía.

– "Ahh… ¡Aahh!"

Papi intentó usar sus brazos para apaciguar el calor que consumía al íntimo botoncito que residía entre los labios de su vulva, con resultados entendiblemente insatisfactorios. No era fácil carecer de manos. Mi núcleo primordial, donde residía mi memoria y corazón, se sintieron afligidos por contemplar a mi mejor amiga atrapada entre los instintos naturales, la influencia selenita, y la falta de dígitos adecuados. Yo no podía quedarme ahí, observando a la inerme chica batallar contra el rijoso impulso del plenilunio. No había duda alguna.

Ella me necesitaba.

Tomé una botella de agua que siempre mantenía cerca de mi piscina, en caso que requiriera hidratación de emergencia, consumiendo el líquido en su totalidad. De esa manera, mi acuoso físico se tornó más grande, similar al de una mujer joven, listo para la misión que debía cumplir. Ajustándome la probóscide de mi cabeza, cual casco de guerra, me dirigí hacia la pobre arpía en abrasador apuro. Yo, como su eterna cómplice, aliada y hermana, sabía que era mi deber encontrarle el alivio que su feminidad tanto imploraba.

– "¿Suu?" – Preguntó ella al verme subir a la cama, jadeando. – "Suu, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué luces tan grandota?"

– "Te encuentras sudada." – Comenté, colocándome a su lado. – "¿Estás bien?"

– "No…" – Disintió vehementemente con la cabeza. – "Tengo calor. Mucho."

– "¿Tomaste la medicina que nos dio nuestro Amo?"

– "Sí, pero aún no se me quita." – Señaló su entrepierna con el ala. – "Me palpita, Suu. Mi cosita está ardiendo."

– "También tu frente." – Respondí, colocando mi probóscide en su cabeza. – "Apenas son las once, y el efecto no se desvanecerá hasta la madrugada."

– "Es mucho tiempo." – Protestó, negando de nuevo. – "Siento que me quema. No puedo resistir más."

– "Papi." – Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla. – "¿Quieres que Suu te ayude?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Hablas del juego de las caricias?"

– "Sí." – Asentí. – "Te calmará y podrás dormir."

– "Pero, se supone que Esposo es quien…"

– "Descuida, no romperemos la promesa que le hicimos a nuestro Amo." – Argüí. Cambié al habla en tercera persona; es una costumbre que suele calmar a la joven. – "Suu sólo hará que el ardor se vaya."

– "Arde, arde bastante."

– "Entonces, ¿Suu puede?"

– "Sí, hazlo, Suu." – Afirmó fuertemente con la cabeza. – "Acaríciame, ¡acaríciame mucho!"

– "Por supuesto." – Sonreí. – "Gracias, Papi. Suu te quiere."

– "Yo también te quiero S-¡Guh!"

Nuestros labios se encontraron en ese instante.

O más bien, le planté un beso en los suyos. Fue repentino, pero no invasivo, ni forzado. Aquel sorpresivo ósculo fue bastante parsimonioso, lento, dispensado de tal forma que pudiera apreciar el dulce sabor de la joven arpía, cuyo rostro se tornó aún más ruborizado a pesar de ya hallarse rojo desde que el plenilunio le afectó. Mi glauca lengua jugueteó suavemente con sus labios, insistiendo en que le permitieran paso para hallarse con su congénere aviar. Finalmente, gracias al encendido estado de Papi, la emplumada me dio acceso libre al interior de su boca, donde pude enlazar nuestros órganos bucales en un animado baile de lúbricas tendencias.

– "Fwah…" – Expresó la chica de azul plumaje al separarnos. – "Espera. Necesito aire."

– "¿Le gustó a Papi?" – Mimé su cabeza con los tentáculos de mi gelatinoso cabello.

– "Sí." – Asintió. – "Esposo me besa, pero no con lengua. ¿Por qué tú sí?"

– "Porque Suu quiere bastante a Papi, y quiere demostrárselo." – Contesté, usando mi probóscide para hacerle cosquillas en su barbilla. – "¿Papi quiere también a Suu, como ella quiere a Papi?"

– "¡Por supuesto!" – Aseguró de inmediato, sonriente. – "¡Te quiero mucho, Suu!"

– "Suu es muy feliz por ello." – Regresé la sonrisa, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos. – "¿Otro?"

Ella respondió, un poco tímida, con otra tácita afirmación de cabeza, y yo, gustosa, le regalé un beso más. En esta ocasión, lo hice más lento, más suave, íntimo. Nuestras lenguas se enfrascaron en una tranquila danza, saboreando la sapidez de su boca antropomórfica, y mi interior acuoso. Tal vez fuera una limo, y admito con vergüenza que en más de una ocasión haya puesto en peligro de asfixia a quien intentara abrazarme, todo accidentalmente, pero en esa ocasión me encontraba tan concentrada que la tensión superficial de mi gelatina corporal se mantuvo firme en todo momento, sin que ella se hundiera dentro de mí.

Al separarnos, buscando otra bocanada del precioso oxígeno, una delgada línea de saliva unía nuestras bocas. Mi compañera lucía tan inocente, pero tan alegre, que mi probóscide cefálica comenzó a bailar para expresar la dicha que era contemplar su seráfica sonrisa. Y ahí, como si nos halláramos dentro de alguna bucólica y romántica trova poética, el resplandor de la luna aumentó su fulgor y se filtró por el vidrio de la ventana, otorgándole a Papi una mayestática apariencia, casi idílica, bajo el carmesí manto del destello selenita.

Era preciosa.

Las arpías comunes poseen figuras demasiado juveniles y, casi axiomáticamente, una mentalidad cuasi-infantil. Papi no era la excepción, pues junto conmigo, era prácticamente la niña de la casa. No me molestaba ser tratada como una menor, y confieso que es entretenido gozar de los privilegios que los impúberes desperdician, siempre soñando con ser mayores. Pero en ese momento no éramos ni chiquillas ni jovencitas, sino mujeres hechas y derechas; un par de liminales que se apoyaban siempre, unidas por un lazo irrompible de eterna amistad y cariño. Contemplando la apoteósica imagen de la belleza frente a mí, mirándome con sus divinos ojos ambarinos, mi núcleo, mi corazón, latió con la fuerza de mil tambores.

La abracé.

– "Suu jura proteger por siempre a Papi." – Declaré, juntando nuestras frentes. – "Jamás la abandonará, estará ahí para ella, y la querrá por toda la eternidad, sin importar lo que pase."

– "Gracias, Suu. Yo también quiero estar contigo." – Musitó ella, haciendo el achuchón más fuerte. – "Me gusta cuando me abrazas. Eres muy suave."

– "Suu nunca dejará de abrazar a Papi." – Acoté, acariciando su espalda. – "Porque está enamorada de ella, y será su esposa."

– "Pero, todas nos vamos a casar con Esposo, ¿no?"

– "Así es. Todas compartiremos a nuestro Amo." – Dilucidé, separándome. – "Y eso significa que nosotras también estaremos casadas."

– "Entonces, ¿Papi también será la esposa de Suu?"

– "Correcto." – Sonreí, tomando sus dígitos con mis manos. – "¿Papi desea hacerlo? ¿Desea ser la esposa de Suu?"

– "¡Sí, sí quiero!" – Exclamó jubilosamente mientras me abrazaba con ahínco. – "¡Eres mía, Suu! ¡Te querré por siempre!"

– "Un sentimiento perfectamente compartido." – Mis tentáculos mimaron su cabeza, reposando sobre mi hombro.

– "Uhm… ¿Suu?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "Aún tengo calor." – Me recordó. – "¿Podrías seguirme ayudando?"

– "Las veces que Papi desee." – Asentí. – "Porque eso es amar."

Con un tercer beso, más breve, pero con la misma carga sentimental, continuamos la tarea de disfrutar íntimamente tan idílica noche. Una de mis habilidades como limo incluían el leer la mente, y sólo bastaba que hiciera conexión entre mi probóscide y la cabeza de alguien para absorber sus conocimientos. Gracias a ello, pude hacerme con una plenitud de variadas técnicas lascivas que residían en los ocultos rincones sinápticos de los habitantes de la morada, incluyendo las de mi Amo. Aquello sucedía incluso si no era mi intención. Agradecí especialmente a Rachnera y Aria, que inadvertidamente proveyeron la mayor cantidad de sáficos métodos eróticos, todos perfectos para usar con Papi.

Y, admito, agregué un poco de mi cosecha personal.

Delicadamente, probé el cuello de la arpía, lamiendo tiernamente su tersa piel, tan inmaculadamente joven; y su sudor, tan sicalípticamente dulce. Rodeándome con sus alas, la emplumada se acostó al tiempo que pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca. La respiración volvía a agitársele, y el calor en la sala nos hizo olvidar por completo el fresco invernal que imperaba. Así, y habiéndola cubierto el cuello y rostro de gelatinosa saliva, los tentáculos de mi cabellera tomaron el holgado vestido de mi amiga, alzándole la falda, cooperando ella para retirársela por completo.

Su pequeña figura desnuda no poseía las imponentes glándulas mamarias de Centorea, la venusina cintura de Miia, o los bondadosos glúteos de Lala, pero la exigüidad de curvas no equivalía a ausencia de atributos. Su naturaleza voladora le proporcionó una envidiable esbeltez, sin que luciera demasiado delgada. Sus pechos, aunque pequeños, eran impolutamente bonitos, con un par de rosados pezoncitos decorando diminutas y firmes montañitas pectorales. Y sus torneadas piernas hacían juego con un redondo y lozano posterior, el segundo más atractivo de la casa, después de la dullahan.

– "¿Te gusta, Suu?" – Preguntó ella, extendiendo sus alas, ruborizada. – "¿Te agrada mi cuerpo?"

– "Muchísimo." – Musité. – "Es perfecto."

– ""Es tuyo." – Enunció, contenta. – "Juega con él todo lo que quieras."

La sonrisa de mi rostro no podía hacerse más grande.

En esta ocasión, olvidándonos de la timidez, y dejando que el lascivo abrazo de Selene nos envolviera por completo, Papi y yo nos fundimos en un ósculo más ardiente, sucio, lleno de lujuria. Nuestras lenguas se olvidaron de su delicada danza para enfrascarse en ardua y húmeda justa. Los impúdicos sonidos que nuestro succionar de lenguas creaban nos motivaban a seguir el libidinoso encuentro. Habíamos abandonado la habitual máscara infantil, revelando a las ardientes mujeres que yacían bajo el antifaz. Nos amábamos, estábamos deseosas, y la vida era demasiado corta para no aprovechar el momento.

– "Ahh, Suu…" – Jadeó la chica de añiles plumas. – "Sí, así, sigue chupando…"

Los carnosos botones de sus senos, las tiernas fresitas de su pecho, bailaban briosamente bajo el estímulo de mis tentáculos cefálicos, succionándolos y lamiéndolos con denuedo; todo mientras mi boca y lengua recorrían el resto de su blanca epidermis. Otra de las ventajas de mi estirpe, era que cada extensión de mi cuerpo, cada pared celular, podía adoptar la forma y función que deseara. Mi gelatina podía volverse tentáculos, brazos, bocas, o cualquier apéndice que necesitara; era una navaja suiza viviente. Y en ese momento podía hacer valer tan afortunada habilidad a toda mi capacidad.

Pero me contuve.

Anteriormente, mis instintos me hubieran obligado a manifestar una miríada de acuosos apéndices, cual pervertido octópodo, y asaltar a la inerme arpía. Pero hacía mucho que había abandonado tan invasivas costumbres; el incidente con Aria siendo el acabose de mis profanas transgresiones. Siempre podía culpar a mi necesidad patológica de hidratarme como el infausto catalizador de aquellas moralmente vergonzosas infracciones, pero admito que yo anteponía mi propio placer a los sentimientos de mis infortunadas víctimas.

Afortunadamente, aquella limo ultrajadora ya no existía.

El rostro extático de Papi, perdido en la gloria del placer, era toda la evidencia que necesitaba para defender el tácito contrato consensual en cuestiones íntimas. Oírla repetir mi nombre, exigiendo más de mis sicalípticos mimos, de mi cariño, era mucho mejor que escuchar sus quejidos de horror mientras yo egoístamente abusaba de ella. Me arrepiento de haber sido la villana en tan infames ocasiones. No volveré a ser quien haga derramar lágrimas a Papi, o a cualquiera de mi familia, de infelicidad.

– "¡Más, Suu, más!" – Exigía la arpía, jadeando. – "¡Me gusta, me gusta mucho!"

El amor verdadero es una apoteósica sinfonía.

Volvimos a besarnos, a maximizar la sensación de gelatina y plumas acariciándose mutuamente, y dos corazones latiendo en sincrónica armonía. Ver a la voladora tan suelta, tan libre para expresar su cariño, era la panacea a todos mis problemas. Sólo deseaba congelar el tiempo en ese momento, preservarlo en la sempiterna existencia para disfrutarlo una y otra vez. Tal vez no pudiéramos detener el paso de las manecillas del reloj, pero en ese momento fuimos capaces de cesar la marcha del mundo entero, para aislarnos en nuestra íntima burbuja de placer.

Mis labios trazaron de nuevo su camino desde la boca de mi pareja hasta su cuello, que ofrecía nula resistencia a mi hambriento ataque de ósculos y lamidas. Bajé hasta sus pechos para estimularlos por segunda ocasión, y luego me dirigí hacia su estómago. Su piel temblaba, y su boca reía entre gemidos. Cada poro, cada pared epidérmica de la arpía imploraba ser probado por mi osada lengua, conmigo cumpliendo sus deseos con denuedo. Finalmente, luego de mucho tentarla, llegué hasta la sagrada abadía entre sus piernas.

– "Qué bonito." – Musité.

Aunque ligeramente agrandada para facilitar la ovoposición, y empapada en los jugos vaginales de su dueña, la rajita lisa de Papi aún conservaba su inocente y virginal apariencia. Ya la había contemplado muchas veces, y había sido testigo de la elasticidad que posee cuando sus huevos mensuales son expulsados. Pero ahora la observaba embelesada, admirando su rosada belleza y el adictivo olor a feromonas puras que emanaba. Como ella misma afirmaba, la conchita se encontraba ligeramente hinchada, enrojecida, pulsando por el deseo de ser devorada. Se abría y cerraba, como si fuera una extensión de la boca de la arpía.

– "Suu…" – Habló entonces la joven, respirando agitadamente.

– "¿Sí?"

– "Cómeme…"

La probóscide en mi cabeza se puso tan dura como un diamante.

Con la autorización dada por mi compañera, no necesitaba contenerme, y raudamente me dirigí hacia esa preciada cuevita caliente. Sin dilación, abrí los labios para encontrarme con el sensible botoncito de la pajarita, completamente excitado, erecto, palpitando en anticipación. Usé uno de mis tentáculos para hacerle cosquillas, provocando que las mieles de la arpía se derramaran en las blancas sábanas al tiempo que sus gemidos se intensificaban. No resistiendo más, me hice con el platillo principal.

– "¡Fwaahh!"

La saliva se derramó por la boca de Papi, así como sus gemidos, cuando mi lengua se abrió paso por el rosado camino de sus labios inferiores, saboreando yo la dulce ambrosía que eran los exquisitos jugos de su apetitosa vulva; un manjar de sicalípticas proporciones más delicioso que cualquier maravilla gastronómica que haya probado antes. Y lo mejor de todo, era que ese libidinoso néctar era más efectivo que el agua para rehidratar mi cuerpo. La energía que me invadía en ese momento me recordó a la que experimenté durante aquel incidente en el bosque, cuando los desechos tóxicos me proporcionaron dimensiones titánicas para combatir a esa dríade que resultara ser amiga de la arpía.

Succionaba todo lo que podía, hasta la última gota de su diáfana miel femenina. Inadvertidamente, mi cuerpo se tornó más voluptuoso; mis senos incrementaron su tamaño y peso, mis glúteos y cadera se ensancharon, dándome una apariencia más madura. Y a la vez, crecía mi deseo. Necesitaba entrar en ella, necesitaba unirme completamente con Papi, volvernos una sola entidad de pasión y cariño. Empero, aunque la joven de añil plumaje me hubiera autorizado el acceso a su más preciado tesoro, yo no deseaba romper la promesa que le hicimos a nuestro Amo: debíamos conservar nuestra virginidad para el matrimonio.

Ahí, la amarilla punta de mi probóscide se encendió.

– "Papi." – Le susurré a mi amiga. – "¿Puede Suu jugar con esto?"

– "¿Eh? ¿Mi colita?" – Cuestionó al sentir mi tentáculo tocar su entrada trasera. – "Pero, ¿no está sucio ahí?"

– "Papi es muy limpia. No habrá problema." – Afirmé. – "Y Suu desea que ella se sienta bien."

– "Bueno…" – Se mordió los labios un momento. – "Está bien, Suu. P-pero sé gentil, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mi respuesta fue un suave ósculo, recordándole mi promesa de cuidarla por siempre, sellando tácitamente el acuerdo con sonrisas mutuas. Usando los tentáculos de mi cabello, cuidadosamente levanté su cuerpo y lo giré boca abajo, alzando su bello trasero y propinándole un beso a cada nalguita. Papi rió, contenta. Con eso, mis verdes ojos se centraron en el pequeño hoyito de la pajarita que, al igual que su feminidad, pulsaba por la excitación. Parsimoniosamente jugué con tan lindo agujerito usando tanto mi lengua como mis tentáculos para dilatarlo. Como prometí, mi trato fue delicado, amable, incluso lento. No había prisas, sólo placer.

– "¡Aahhh!" – Exclamó ella, arqueando su espalda. – "Un poquito más adentr-¡Oohhh!"

Aunque no estaba mal apresurar las cosas de vez en cuando.

La arpía casi adopta la forma de una herradura al sentir cómo mi probóscide, habiéndola yo movido a mi entrepierna, y actuando como si fuera un órgano masculino, se abría paso dentro de ella como un ariete romano. Yo tampoco negaré que temblé como gelatina a medio cuajar por tan deífica sensación. Mi apéndice de punta amarilla era la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, donde todo mi sistema nervioso se concentraba. Ergo, al experimentar el estrecho ano de Papi, más sus suaves glúteos, apretujando mi miembro improvisado, la conmoción estaba más allá de una descripción que le hiciera correcta justicia.

Era simplemente magia; la magia del amor.

– "¿Papi está disfrutando?" – Pregunté, penetrándola con delicadeza. – "¿Está gozando, o desea que desista?"

– "Sigue, sigue por favor." – Aseguró, suspirando. – "Acelera un poquito."

– "Con gusto."

– "Aahhh, me gusta." – Gimió, moviéndose también. – "Suu, ¿puedes chupar mis pechitos también?"

– "Encantada." – Un par de tentáculos se encargaron de complacerla. – "¿Así?"

– "Mmm." – Afirmó con otro gemido. – "¿Puedo… puedo pedir otro favor?"

– "Todos los que Papi desee." – Declaré. – "Suu no se negará."

– "Por aquí igual." – Ella abrió la boca.

– "Oh. Pero, ¿no traería malos recuerdos?" – Interrogué. – "Es decir, con lo que Suu solía hacer…"

– "No te preocupes." – Disintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. – "Porque mientras sea contigo, siempre lo disfrutaré."

Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a latir, como un corazón gigante.

Motivada por la mirada llena de afecto de la arpía, manifesté un cuarto tentáculo, y lo interné en su cavidad bucal. Salvo por su conchita, todas sus zonas erógenas recibían mi fogoso trato. Mi probóscide aumentó su grosor, así como lo hicieron los gemidos de Papi. Acrecenté el ritmo de mis embestidas, haciendo chocar rítmicamente mi pelvis con su posterior. Mi lengua succionaba el sudor que decoraba la piel de la agitada emplumada, sin dejar de sodomizarla, chupar sus pezones, o follarle la boca. Ambas nos desprendimos de la última cadena que nos ataba a la realidad, ascendiendo al firmamento del goce infinito.

Entonces, sucedió.

Una descarga eléctrica nos recorrió de pies a cabeza y el mundo se tornó blanco por un segundo. Fue como todo el placer existente en el universo se hubiera condensado en ese efímero intervalo de fugaz tiempo, explotando dentro de nuestros seres como una supernova. El orgásmico gemido de Papi fue ahogado por el tentáculo que le tapaba la boca, mientras yo opté por desaparecer la mía para evitar que mi bramido animal despertara al resto de los inquilinos. Pero la seráfica sensación, el mayestático clímax, esa unión de cuerpo y alma, no podía ya borrarse de nuestros semblantes.

Agotadas por haber alcanzado el cenit de la lujuria, dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás, y mi probóscide-miembro salió del ano de Papi, creando un sonido similar al de un corcho siendo retirado de la botella. Contemplé a la arpía yacer en su lugar, tiritando ligeramente, con la vista perdida y la lengua salida, aún sumida en el éxtasis. Su hoyito, dilatado y abierto, dejaba escapar un glauco y viscoso líquido. En medio del arrobamiento de la pasión, mi probóscide expulsó un poco de mi gelatina como si de esperma se tratara. Sin importar especies, todas reaccionamos de la misma manera en la cúspide del orgasmo.

Estaba exhausta, y había expulsado mucha energía, pero mi físico apenas se había vuelto al cuerpo adolescente. En verdad que el dulce néctar de Papi era el elixir de la vida. Me incorporé cuando vi a la chica volver en sus cinco sentidos, intentando recuperar el oxígeno y calmar a su agitada bomba sanguínea. Delicadamente, un par de tentáculos la rodearon y atrajeron hacia mí, donde la recibí con un honesto abrazo, que fue gratamente correspondido. Su cuerpo tan suave, era tan cálido como el afecto que desprendía con esa hermosa sonrisa y sus cristalinos ojos ámbar. Permanecimos acostadas, con ella encima de mí. En lugar de palabras, expresamos todo con un virtuoso ósculo.

El amor es un idioma universal.

– "¿Suu?" – Habló ella, acurrucada como una gatita.

– "¿Sí?" – Respondí, mimando su cabello.

– "¿Podemos dormir juntas a partir de ahora? Así, como estamos ahora."

– "Por supuesto, Papi." – Sonreí, enlazando mis manos con sus dígitos. – "Siempre."

– "Te quiero, Suu."

– "Suu también quiere a Papi."

– "¿Cuánto?"

– "Mucho."

El amor es una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno beso antes de dormir.

 **[- -]**

– "¿Lo quieres?"

– "Sí."

– "¿Sí qué?"

– "Sí, lo quiero."

– "¿Cuánto?"

– "Mucho."

– "¿Cuándo?"

– "Ahora."

– "¿Segura?"

– "Sí."

– "Bien." – Sonreí ufanamente. – "Chúpalo."

No hay gozo más dulce que dominar a los mortales.

Desde ser engendrada por la oscura semilla del Vacío Eterno, hasta ser invocada durante aquel funesto ritual antropófago de las antiguas dinastías, mezclándome entre el olor de la sangre, la calcinante arena y los balsámicos inciensos, mi objetivo en este mundo ha sido extender la influencia de nuestra ominosa estirpe sobre los efímeros que, risiblemente para nosotros, se habían proclamado dueños del planeta. Imposible les sería formular que su existencia ha dependido de la indiferencia que sus verdaderos amos han mostrado para con ellos. Tampoco es que me preocupara.

Yo ya tenía a una fiel devota dispuesta a venerarme por los eones venideros.

– "Sé que suena irónico que lo mencione una Abismal, pero tus fetiches me siguen pareciendo intrigantes." – Mencioné, mientras ella succionaba. – "¿Por qué siempre solicitas que alargue sobradamente mi clítoris, en lugar de que simplemente me haga crecer un pene?"

– "Porque soy lesbiana." – Respondió la mujer, lamiendo la punta. – "No me gustan los penes."

– "Qué estricta. Sabes que mi estirpe puede asumir el género que desee." – Reiteré. – "Aunque poseyera forma de miembro masculino, no significaría que es precisamente uno."

– "¡Ah! Acabas de darme la razón." – Guiñó. – "Además, podemos decir que somos unas de las pocas que practican esta exótica variación del futanari."

– "Podría transformarlo en una polla cuando menos lo esperes."

– "Pero tú misma acabas de decirlo: aunque luzca como una, no lo es."

– "¿Entonces puedo hacerlo?"

– "Claro que no." – Le dio un beso. – "Ya te dije que no me gustan."

Ambas reímos. Ninguna intentaba abrir un ampuloso y trivial debate sobre los conceptos biológicos del dimorfismo sexual, la noción del género entre las descendientes del Caos Reptante o, peor, tratar de racionalizar los absurdos argumentos y misándricas falacias que tanto han envenenado la mente de la generación occidental actual; sólo era un sencillo juego entre dos amantes, una pequeña batalla de avispados comentarios y audaces contraataques para seguir probando nuestras perspicaces mentes.

Y la de Kuroko Kobayashi era tan hábil como su lengua.

– "Mmm. Tu técnica realmente ha mejorado en estos años, Kuroko." – Comenté, sintiéndola lamer mi vulva. – "Quiero pensar que te he entrenado eficazmente, pero sé que mucha de tu experiencia es previa a mí."

– "¿Estás molesta por ello, Nya?" – Preguntó la pelinegra, succionando mis jugos. – "¿Te es inaceptable que no hayas sido tú quien reclamara mi primera vez, y me instruyera en las sáficas artes amatorias?"

– "Hipócrita de mi parte sería el importunarme por tal detalle." – Repliqué, acariciando su cabello. – "Ya te he contado de lo adepta que era la reina Nitiqrty a los placeres lésbicos, especialmente en grupo. En ocasiones pienso que ella reencarnó en esa arachne fascista."

– "¿Fue gracias a la reina que te decidiste por adoptar la identidad femenina?"

– "No, eso fue antes de ser siquiera invocada por el faraón Sekhen. Sumisa, Kuroko." – Le ordené, besando su frente. – "Mi primera forma era mucho más venusina. Me dije que si iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con una figura humanoide, al menos sería una considerada sumamente atractiva."

– "Vanidosa incluso sin haberte materializado, Nya." – Rió Kobayashi, colocándose boca abajo y alzando su trasero. – "Preferiría que mantuvieras ese físico inicial, pero tu forma actual es menos problemática y más fácil de tapar, aún cuando eres una exhibicionista de primera."

– "Cuento contigo para seguir con ese privilegio, coordinadora Smith." – Usé mi cabello para mimar su barbilla. – "Sé que no es fácil conceder amnistía legal para una alérgica a las prendas, aunque tampoco hay que descartar las facilidades que me han otorgado mi estatus liminal y mis laureados logros en la profesión."

– "Y de que siguieras mis órdenes de censurar tus partes críticas. Así ofreces el show sin romper la ley." – Rió ligeramente ella. – "Pero, ¿no es el seducir a los mortales el trabajo de seres tan inferiores como las descendientes de Lilith?"

– "Nosotros lo hacemos mejor." – Respondí, con vanagloria. – "Lograr cautivar tu inexistente corazón es prueba fehaciente de nuestra eficacia."

– "No negaré los hechos." – Volvió a reír, sus albugíneos dientes resaltando bajo la tenue luz. – "Pero tú sabes que la oscuridad sólo atrae más oscuridad. Bruno magnetismo que colma el vacío de almas carentes de románticas fantasmagorías sentimentales."

Luego de un segundo de silencio, quebré el afásico momento con una carcajada.

– "Eso fue terrible, ¿sabes?" – Opiné, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Alguna de las horribles canciones de Wilde?"

– "Nya, acabo de agotar completamente las reservas de sake de la nevera, no estoy para articular correctamente pomposas declaraciones." – Me volteó a ver, denotando lo rojo de su ebrio rostro. – "Y si en verdad te preocuparas por mí, evitarías que hiciera tal bobería en primer lugar. Mi hígado no es eterno."

– "Lo siento, me es irresistible el contemplar tu verdadero ser, despertado por los influjos del etílico." – Provoqué. – "¿Quién creería que la responsable y respetada líder de MON es la misma que se metió la botella en el trasero hasta dejar sólo la boca de ésta fuera, y me pidió que bebiera directamente de ella?"

– "Esa fuiste tú, degenerada." – Retrucó. – "Yo me eché el sake dentro de la concha. Y tú aprobaste el sabor."

– "En todo caso, ya que eres tan servil con tu ama al lisonjearla, te concedo la satisfacción de elegir la apariencia que tomaré el día de hoy, antes del sacrificio." – Mi dedo se deslizó por su voluptuoso posterior. – "Entonces, ¿qué fantasía deseas saciar esta noche?; ¿Recorrer el epicúreo cuerpo de tu alférez ogresa?; ¿Probar la carne nueva de alguna de tus novatas?; ¿Revivir tu juventud con esa piernuda que solía gustarte, antes de formar MON?"

Ahí, le pegué una fuerte nalgada, marcando con rojiza precisión la palma de mi oscura mano en ese perfectamente formado glúteo. Escucharla gemir por tal estimulación era nuestro cántico ritual, el aquelarre sicalíptico que endulzaba el picante ambiente. La tomé del cabello y la jalé hacia mí, lamiendo su oreja, y jugando con los endurecidos botones carnosos que decoraban sus suntuosas montañas pectorales. Tantos años bajo la mira de la escoria del planeta y la acritud del combate no habían mermado su femenina belleza y suavidad.

– "¿O acaso…?" – Le susurré a su oído. – "¿Quieres que me convierta en Ella?"

– "No." – Replicó, exhalando un tenue gemido. – "Hoy no."

– "Entonces, ¿quizás esa sucia ex-mafiosa?" – Posé mi mano en su entrepierna. – "Te excitó el comentario sobre tu negra selva, ¿cierto?"

– "Quizás. Aprecio que admiren la naturalidad de mi cuerpo." – Contestó Kuroko, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – "Pero me temo que tampoco es la respuesta correcta, Nya."

– "Ugh, no quiero volver a ser Redguard." – Torcí la boca. – "No existe inefabilidad alguna en el Sempiterno Abismo que se compare al horror de emular a tan abyecta criatura."

– " _Strike three. You're out, Doppel-chan._ " – Declaró, con esa sonrisa tan fresca. – "¿Qué sucede hoy? ¿A la gran descendiente del Dios sin Rostro también le afectó una simple bebida de arroz fermentado?"

– "Sólo por eso…" – Mi clítoris se bifurcó, manifestando una copia exacta. – "Recibirás partida doble."

– "Jaque mate." – La pelinegra hizo ademán de ajustarse sus gafas oscuras. Todo de acuerdo a su plan. – "Pero hablando en serio, hoy deseo que te transformes en lo que tú más deseas en el universo."

– "¿Destronar a Azathoth y declararme la gobernante suprema de los Dioses Externos?" – Le respondí. Ahí, entendí sus palabras. – "Oh…"

– "Somos tal para cual." – Guiñó. – "¿No lo crees?"

– "¿Quién es la vanidosa ahora, Kobayashi?" – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Pero admito que en esta ocasión está justificada."

Sin dilación, mi morena tez, la misma que he adopté desde mis ayeres en el Antiguo Egipto, se tornó caucásico-asiática, y mi larga cabellera nívea desplegó una oscura tonalidad. Mis facciones adquirieron un perfil híbrido entre el occidental y el oriental. Al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo aumentaba sus medidas, volviéndose más atléticas, redondeadas y venusinas. Obtuve un par de ponderados pechos, unos glúteos firmes y prósperos, y dos suntuosas piernas que fácilmente despertaban envidia en el resto de sus congéneres mortales. Me había transformado en lo que yo, una orgullosa semilla del Abismo, encontraba lo suficientemente digna de considerarse perfecta.

– "Eones de atávicos conocimientos, y aún no soy capaz de dilucidar respuesta." – Comenté. – "¿Es esta la expresión más narcisista del sexo, o el epítome del onanismo?"

La respuesta de la pelinegra fue gemir mientras mi fálico órgano doble penetraba sus cálidas cavidades. Estoy segura que todo el mundo ha fantaseado alguna vez con follar con una copia idéntica de ellos mismos, y Kuroko no era la excepción, especialmente cuando yo no tenía empacho en cumplir sus soberbios deseos. Sexo con uno mismo, sobrepasando los límites de la masturbación; la fatua perfección del egocentrismo erótico. Tan orgullosa como una Abismal. Kobayashi tenía razón: éramos tal para cual.

– "Te amo, Nya."

Para una descendiente del Morador de la Oscuridad, tan melifluo manifiesto sólo alimentaría mi petulante vanagloria, reafirmando mi dominio sobre la efímera alma humana. Empero, las palabras de la mujer que ahora profería profundos gemidos de intenso placer, y cuyas vocalizaciones sólo iban en aumento, eran la expresión más honesta del inmenso afecto que tenía para con esta cambiaformas. Yo podía camuflarme a voluntad; ser una camaleónica experta en opacar la verdad; una hábil máscara de incógnitas vivientes… pero no podía ocultar que el amor que sentía con esta simple mortal, este diminuto parpadeo en mi sempiterna existencia, era tan real como el argento satélite natural, tornado rojizo por el plenilunio, que se asomaba por la ventana.

Cada embestida era una manifestación más de nuestra eterna unión; cada gemido era un sonoro testimonio de los innegables sentimientos; cada beso, un breve soliloquio del tácito juramento que nuestros corazones firmaron con indeleble y roja tinta. Las palabras tiernas y las descaradas vulgaridades, dicotómicos contrastes, se mezclaban en un homogéneo cóctel agridulce de sicalípticas sensaciones y epicúreas acciones, motivándonos a descender los peldaños de la escalera moral, hasta alcanzar el centro donde las barreras de las impasibles normas ya no podían gobernarnos, zambulléndonos en un océano de lujuria y deseo absolutos. No había preocupaciones, ni responsabilidades, ni cadenas.

Sólo placer, glorioso y libre.

En medio del éxtasis, mi mente materializó mis impulsos primitivos, aquellos que exigían proclamarme la dueña total del cuerpo de mi amada. Así, las hebras de mi cabellera se transformaron en una multitud enarboladas formas fálicas que se internaron en la boca de la pelinegra, mientras el resto estimulaban cada rincón del suave cuerpo de la pelinegra como ávidos y rijosos tentáculos. Mis clítoris aumentaron su grosor, acrecentando la sensación de sentirlos apresados por las paredes de los calientes y húmedos hoyos de Kobayashi. La máxima decadencia era nuestro álgido trono de magnificencia.

Tan fugaz como un suspiro, y tan enorme como el firmamento, las llamas de la pasión culminaron en un apoteósico clímax, fusionándonos en la misma flama ardiente de temblores corporales y profundos bramidos animales. El aire se encargó de llevar los ecos de aquel intenso orgasmo dual por los rincones de la morada de Kuroko, por suerte lo suficientemente aislada para que nuestro erótico despliegue permaneciera en el anonimato. El efímero silencio fue roto cuando nuestros cuerpos, sudorosos y exhaustos, se desplomaron sobre las níveas sábanas del colchón, al tiempo que nuestra agitada respiración intentaba serenarse. Recuperando mis energías, parsimoniosamente delineé una salivosa ruta de besos en la espalda de mi pareja.

– "Nya." – Habló finalmente ella, jadeando. – "¿Acaso… acaso te viniste adentro?"

– "Descuida, que es sólo líquido inofensivo. Semen sin esperma." – Le aseguré, reposando sobre ella. – "La sangre Abismal es demasiado peligrosa para arriesgarme a embarazarte."

– "No, me refiero a que lo hiciste, condenada. Los transformaste." – Elucidó. – "Te dije que no me gustaban."

– "Culpable." – Contesté, sonriéndole mientras cubría sus hombros con ósculos. – "Soy una hija del Caos después de todo. ¿Esperabas controlarme, ilusa mortal?"

– "Alevosa, mezquina y zaína." – Disintió con la cabeza, colocando su mano en la espalda. – "¿Por qué me enamoré de ti, enana impredecible?"

– "Porque en el fondo te encanta cuando te desafío y rompo las reglas. Soy la única que puede tornarte sumisa." – Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. – "Y sabes que jamás te juzgaré por tus más oscuros secretos. Entre degeneradas nos entendemos, y nos necesitamos."

– "¿Nya?" – Cuestionó, acariciando mis dígitos.

– "Dime." – Besé su cuello.

– "Me siento lista."

– "¿Ahora?" – Me pausé. – "La noche apenas comienza; no arruinemos el momento."

– "La noche es joven, como yo." – Aseguró. – "Entre más pronto me acostumbre, mejor."

– "¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?"

Ahí, ella se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara. Contemplé sus ojos color café, fijados en los míos. Poseía un par de pupilas tan oscuras como su cabellera y su alma, pero tan diáfanas como el más cristalino manantial. No necesitamos de más palabras; esas orbes que no parpadeaban dejaban en claro el denuedo de Kuroko. Exhalando, le confirmé acatar a sus deseos, asintiendo con la cabeza. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su hermoso rostro provocó que mi boca esgrimiera una también. Intercambiando un suave contacto bucal, reafirmando el irrompible lazo que nos unía, nos separamos. Kobayashi se sentó en la orilla de la cama, conmigo flotando frente a ella.

– "¿Cuánto fue la última vez?" – Preguntó la pelinegra.

– "Diecinueve segundos y cuarenta y cuatro centésimas." – Contesté mecánicamente. – "Tres años y no hemos siquiera superado el minuto. ¿Para qué torturarte?"

– "¿Cuántos conoces que resistan siquiera diez?" – Guiñó. – "Soy la condenada Kuroko Smith, después de todo."

– "Tanta soberbia va a matarte un día." – Me crucé de brazos. – "Última oportunidad."

– "Jamás oí de Abismal tan amable para prevenir a una precaria mortal de su inminente desgracia." – Rió ella. – "Adelante, que soy niña grande."

– "De acuerdo." – Suspiré. – "Tú eres la capitana."

Con un rápido beso de buena suerte, sellamos el pacto. Si de terquedad se trata, yo hubiera protestado para proseguir, pero Kuroko era aun más testaruda y no se hubiera movido hasta conseguir su objetivo. Al menos esa obstinada vehemencia le era útil para nunca rendirse en su afán de erradicar a la escoria criminal. De esa manera, y con su afable sonrisa resplandeciendo bajo el platinado manto del satélite selenita, di comienzo al ritual privado que hemos llevado desde que nuestros corazones laten en sincronía.

Una completa locura.

Mi habitual forma pequeña y plana, casi infantil, se esfumó en un cúmulo de bruna niebla. La oscura epidermis dio paso a un áspero recubrimiento grisáceo de aceitunadas tendencias tonales, y mi par de dorados ojos se multiplicaron por la extensión de mi cabello, que cada vez se transformaba en una amorfa masa de horripilantes tentáculos y abyectas hileras de pálidos colmillos que se manifestaban y desparecían a placer. Describir con detalle mi apariencia en ese momento, el instante en que me revertía a mi forma original, sería privar al lector de estas silentes letras de su propia cordura.

Pero Kuroko, la demente Kuroko, logró mantenerla.

O al menos eso intentaba. Su semblante se tornó estoico, pétreamente circunspecto antes de manifestar el paralizante pánico que congela las facciones faciales como una aviesa máscara mortuoria. Imposible sería culparla por tan natural reacción. Contemplar nuestro aspecto primordial, aunque fuera un infinitésimo atisbo, era suficiente para erradicar las redes sinápticas del infortunado testigo. Somos el terror puro; un aforismo de ignominia; el axioma de aversión más infausto que la humanidad pudiera concebir en sus mentes mortales; la antítesis de la sanidad mental.

Somos Abismales.

– "Catorce… Quince…" – Enumeraba yo con cronométrica precisión. – "Dieciséis. ¿No te parece suficiente?"

– "No he dado la orden de detenerte." – Contestó ella, límpidamente temblorosa. No era fácil ver y escuchar cientos de bocas hablar al mismo tiempo. – "Diecinueve… veinte…"

– "Veintiuno. Nuevo récord, paremos ahora."

– "S-sigue por favor, Nya." – Se hiperventiló. – "Puedo hacerlo."

– "¿Quieres terminar como el loco Alhazred después de descifrar los secretos del Necronomicón?"

– "¡Puedo hacerlo!" – Exclamó, temblando al grado que la cama también lo hacía. – "¡Continúa!"

– " _Simijo…_ " – Mascullé resignada. – "Veintiséis… Veintisiete…"

– " _Stell'bsna orr'e, stell'bsna orr'e…_ " – Comenzó a musitar ella, en idioma Abismal. – " _Stell'bsn_ -¡AAHH!"

Sin previo aviso, la pelinegra se dejó caer hacia el costado derecho, enroscándose sobre su cuerpo y sosteniendo su cabeza mientras tiritaba como un animal al que acabaran de disparar. Había sido demasiado. Raudamente recobré mi apariencia regular y me apresuré a socorrer a Kuroko, cuyos dientes no paraban de castañetear.

– "¡¿Estás bien, Kobayashi?!" – La sacudí, como si necesitara más. – "¡Respóndeme!"

– "N… Ny…" – Bisbiseó, casi inaudible. – "Nya…"

– "¡¿Sí?! ¡Dime, por favor!"

– "Nya…"

– "¡Te escucho, sólo habla!"

– "Me…" – Hizo una larga pausa. – "Me estás ahorcando."

– "¡Ah, lo siento!" – La solté. Entonces, la zarandeé de los hombros. – "¡Con un demonio, mujer! ¡Te advertí que era peligroso! ¡Casi te pierdo, maldita chalada!"

– "Qué tierna eres al preocuparte así, Nya." – Acarició mi barbilla, interrumpiendo el gesto con otro temblor. – "Gah, carajo. ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo hice?"

– "Treinta y tres segundos exactos." – Contesté, acostándola en mi regazo. – "Tres más que Nitiqrty. ¿Ya estás contenta?"

– "Mi celoso ego está satisfecho." – Sonrió, cerrando los ojos, dejando su mano en mi pierna. – "Ninguna monarca desértica podrá superarme."

– "Te advertí de la soberbia, Kuroko." – Enlacé mis dedos con los suyos. – "Pero ese es tu plan, ¿cierto? Mantenerme preocupada para que nunca abandone tu lado."

– "No, sé que jamás me dejarías ya, Nya." – Afirmó. – "Lo hago simplemente porque estoy loca."

– "Sí, eso quedó más que claro." – Volví a exhalar. – "Y yo también, al soportarte."

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, sin requerir de alguna trivial charla para hacer ameno el tiempo. Lo temblores de la pelinegra finalmente menguaron hasta cesar por completo; el latido de su corazón siendo el único movimiento involuntario.

– "¿Cuándo visitarás a tu madre?" – Cuestioné, mimando su cabeza.

– "Este domingo." – Replicó, ronroneando como una gatita. – "Le dará gusto cuando le lleve caramelos sabor café. Sus favoritos."

– "Ella debería darte una buena tunda, por malcriada." – Opiné. – "¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de pegarme estos sustos?"

– "Dejar de amarme."

– "Eres demasiado tramposa para ser una defensora de la ley, ¿sabías?" – Exhalé, sonriendo.

– "Las oportunidades están para quien desee aprovecharlas." – Respondió, acariciando mi pierna con su índice. – "Y la noche aún es joven, Nya."

– "¿Sigues ebria después de todo esto?"

– "Ebria de amor." – Se incorporó, regalándome un beso. – "¿Qué tal si adoptas tu voluptuosa forma egipcia? Quiero sentir esas morenas nalgotas rebotar contra mi cadera cuando les dé por atrás."

– "¿Por qué siempre me tocan obsesionadas con la sodomía?" – Interrogué. – "Nitiqrty, Cleo, tú. Todas han sido adeptas a la práctica."

– "Es una forma de dominio, y una mujer poderosa siempre querrá probar las mieles de la supremacía." – Me susurró al oído. – "Y en el fondo, te encanta cuando esta simple mortal te hace suya, ¿cierto? Sumisa, Nya."

Intercambiando nuestras lenguas un húmedo y erótico ósculo, accedí a sus deseos. Mientras ella se ajustaba el arnés a la cintura, ostentando un grueso dildo doble de color morado, yo me coloqué boca abajo, alzando el agraciado posterior de mi maduro físico; el mismo que fuera recorrido milenios atrás por la últimas regentes de las dinastías egipcias, con impetuoso denuedo.

Pero ni siquiera la magnificencia y opulencia de la mandamás de un imperio entero se comparaba con el portentoso espíritu y voluntad de la pelinegra, capaz de convertir a una niñita tímida y solitaria por el abandono paternal, en la emblemática coordinadora del Programa de Intercambio; la laureada líder de un grupo antiterrorista; y la única humana que me ha amado, aún sabiendo que debajo de mi disfraz antropomórfico yace una pesadilla viviente.

Seré una cambiaformas, una sempiterna criatura de la oscuridad, pero la transformación de Kuroko Kobayashi era ciertamente legendaria; lo suficiente para continuar cincelando una perenne sonrisa en mi Abismal rostro. Para continuar recordándome la razón de que abandonara mis pretensiones de esparcir caos, y dedicarme a, muy a mi manera, mantener el orden en el país del sol naciente. Y para remembrarme que esparcir la influencia de tu estirpe es mejor cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado. Ahí, mientras la enorme luna brillaba en el infinito firmamento, y la capitana de MON tomaba su lugar detrás de mí, manifesté todo mi sentir en tres simples palabras:

– "Te amo, Kuroko."

 **[- -]**

– "Ahh, ándale, ahí mismo." – Suspiré. – "Eres buena en esto, _Mausi_."

– "Veinte años y sigues repitiendo lo mismo." – Rió ella. – "Pero agradezco tus halagos, _Süsser_. Te mereces el masaje después de todo; esa cena estuvo magnífica."

– "Jamás hubiera esperado hallar un restaurante alemán genuino en esta ciudad." – Comenté, sonriendo. – "Y me alegra que lo disfrutaras; mi cartera derramó una lágrima al ver los precios."

– "Oh, vamos, Helmutt; gastaste más en el viaje aquí." – Retrucó Vera. – "Además, tú fuiste que el que me invitó a comer fuera, en primer lugar. Ya sabes que todo nos sale gratis en el hotel."

– "Lo sé, pero sabes que deseaba llevarte al paseo que no pudimos tener en la vieja Alemania." – Respondí. – "Tampoco es que me queje. Ver a mi mujer tan contenta valió cada yen. Y volvería a hacerlo."

– "Sé que sí, querido. Siempre tan detallista." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "Y qué bueno que estés dispuesto a seguir gastando, que deseo volver a probar ese auténtico rostbrätel turingio."

– "Jamás había visto a alguien devorar el filete marinado de cerdo como tú, amor." – Dije, riendo tenuemente.

– "Soy una carnívora, _Süsser_. La depredadora máxima." – Me abrazó desde atrás. – "Y el hambre aún no se me quita, ¿sabes?"

– "Mmm, a mí también se me antoja un buen filete de araña germana atigrada para esta noche." – Tomé sus manos con las mías. – "Tengo la salsa perfecta para acompañar tan divino manjar."

– "Alto contenido en lácteos, ¿cierto, querido?" – Mordió suavemente mi oreja. – "Pero hablo en serio, me encantó el restaurante. Volvamos otro día."

– "Claro, amor. Pero la próxima vez pide únicamente una orden, ¿quieres, guapa? Debes cuidar tu figu-¡Ay!"

– "¿Me estás diciendo gorda, Jäger?" – Cuestionó ella, pinchándome el costado izquierdo. – "Porque te recuerdo que me mantengo bastante en forma, incluso después de tantos años y un parto."

– "¡Auch! No, _Mausi_ , por supuesto que no." – Aseguré. – "Ya oíste lo que dijo esa tejedora antes: que tienes prácticamente sus mismas medidas. Eso es impresionante para una mujer de tu eda-¡Auch!"

– "¿Y encima me llamas vieja?" – Se incorporó, apuntando hacia la puerta. – "¡Suficiente! ¡Largo de aquí, Jäger!"

– "¿Qué? ¡Pero yo quería gozar!"

– "¡Qué gozar ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Fuera!" – Estampó un pedipalpo en el suelo. – "¡Y vístete, que tienes la salchicha toda retraída!"

– "Es que hace frío…"

– " _¡Raus!_ " – Insistió, sus seis ojos clavados en mí. – " _¡Schnell!_ "

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin…_ "

No es fácil ser el esposo de una Arachne.

Cabizbajo, salí del baño y me dirigí a abrir el ropero para ataviarme. Bonita manera de arruinar el masaje previo a una romántica noche. Y pensar que todo había salido a pedir de boca ese día. Nada podía ser más perfecto, creí. Para empezar, desperté al lado de la mujer que amo, contemplando su pacífico rostro dormido, ajeno a cualquier preocupación en el mundo. Luego, hablé con mis dos hijas, una en la mañana y otra en la tarde. Ambas me iluminaron el alma con el tácito cariño que sólo el fruto del amor con sus madres puede concebir.

Cuando mi mujer despertó, la pasión que por más de dos décadas había reposado en ella, se encontró con la mía, y nos dimos una fogosa sesión matutina de amor a la alemana. Después, compensando lo que nos fuera negado en nuestra juventud, dimos un paseo por la ciudad, finalizando con una magnífica cena en un distinguido restaurante. No era la primera vez que recorríamos la urbe nipona, pero ahora nos tomamos el tiempo de deleitarnos con las particularidades de la cultura japonesa. A pesar del globalismo, el país del sol naciente mantenía su identidad con ahínco, y aunque nos halláramos en el siglo XXI, las tradiciones seguían tan vivas como en la era en que fueron concebidas.

Sonreí al recordarlo.

Ese matrimonio entre el modernismo y el romanticismo ancestral era una perfecta analogía para un par de viejos amantes como nosotros; antiguas estampas de una época pretérita. Y aún ahora lo experimentábamos; nuestra habitación mantenía ese aire tan propiamente japonés, aunque la arquitectura de la fachada exterior luciera tan cosmopolita como cualquier hotel hallado en Europa. Curiosos aforismos de la vida. O quizás sólo estuviera divagando mientras distraía a mi mente, evitando pensar que mi lugar de reposo esa noche sería el sofá.

– "Al menos la vista es preciosa."

El mueble de rojo terciopelo se encontraba justamente frente a la enorme pared hecha de vidrio espejado, y, estando en el décimo piso de tan imponente edificio, podía contemplar la vastedad de la ciudad en su totalidad. Polícromos destellos dentro de variadas estructuras decoraban el nocturno paisaje terrestre, más fulgurantes que las estrellas en el cielo, ahogadas por la iluminación artificial. Los signos de neón y las bombillas se fusionaban en un cóctel multicolor que otorgaban resplandeciente vida a la ciudad costera. Una jungla de concreto y vidrio, pululada por bulliciosos vehículos que realizaban sus travesías como mecánicas luciérnagas en la lejanía.

Más sin importar las centellantes maravillas eléctricas que el hombre haya construido para alejar a las tinieblas, una vez Helios culminara su trayecto diario, ninguna miríada de incandescentes luces podrían opacar a la dueña indiscutible del firmamento: la luna llena. El gigantesco orbe selenita se había asentado regiamente en su cósmico trono, emperifollada en un carmesí velo que, como los rojos faroles de un distrito prohibido, marcaba el inicio de la sicalipsis, anunciando el aumento de la libido en las liminales criaturas poseedoras del instinto animal.

– "Por los desdichados."

Tomando una lata de cerveza del perfectamente abastecido minibar, me senté en el sofá para irónicamente pasar el trago amargo con otro. Siempre me relajaba oír la lengüeta metálica abrir la boquilla, liberando los gases internos, y creando ese seseante 'psst' característico. El frío líquido ambarino no era tan bueno como el producido en mi tierra, pero al menos no era esa horrible agua sabor a pis que nos daban durante la época soviética. Mientras el fermentado de cebada peregrinaba mi lengua y garganta, refrescándolas, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, junto al inconfundible sonido de ocho quitinosas piernas. Sonriendo, la invité a unírseme.

– "Hey, _Mausi_ , ¿quieres una cerv…?" – Me pausé. – " _Mein gott..._ "

Tan pronto mis ojizarcos globos oculares se posaron en mi esposa, el pobre sofá se encontró decorado por una antiestética mancha con olor a alcohol, luego de que mi mano aplastara la lata, como una trituradora. Vera se hallaba ataviada en un extremadamente lúbrico conjunto de lencería color morado, sin duda el obsequio que Rachnera le entregara en nuestra última visita a su residencia. Me incorporé de inmediato, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras esa diosa de ocre quitina se acercaba con seductores movimientos. Innecesario es mencionar que mi amigo entre las piernas se puso más firme que yo durante la instrucción militar.

Aquella unidad de sicalípticas prendas se componía de un par guantes que llegaban hasta el codo, medias para sus bien formados pedipalpos, además de un clásico liguero en la cintura que resaltaba su esbelta figura. El paso de los años y el convertirse en madre suele demacrar la belleza de una mujer; sin embargo, la biología liminal de la mía sólo la hacía más atractiva. Pero lo mejor, y lo que hacía que mis más profundas fantasías quedaran empequeñecidas por la realidad ante mí, eran tanto el sostén como las bragas que la majestuosa arachne llevaba encima.

El intrincado patrón de encaje de por sí ya les daba un toque picante, pero el diseño no resaltaba únicamente por la onerosa mano de obra de la tejedora. La atracción principal estaba en que tales prendas poseían una abertura justamente en las zonas críticas que la ropa interior debía precisamente encargarse de ocultar. Tanto sus erectos pezones como su húmeda vulva se encontraban al totalmente descubierto, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Una antítesis del propósito principal de la ropa.

Y eso era precisamente lo que más adoraba.

Era impúdico, pero mantenía una pizca de decencia. Erótico, pero aún digno. Una dicotómica paradoja de concupiscencia y pudor, un oxímoron que me provocaba un estallido de excitación. Había algo mesmerizante, magnético, hipnótico en ello. Difícil era explicarlo, pero la idea de que la diferencia entre arroparse parcialmente y la desnudez total residiera en una delicada capa de tela, era lascivamente atrayente. Increíble cómo la percepción de algo tan nimio era la clave de tal sensualidad.

Además, confieso que siempre he tenido un fetiche por las mujeres maduras, y aunque la diferencia de edad entre nosotros era casi imperceptible, el que Vera ahora fuera toda una suntuosa señora, y una sumamente hermosa, me era absolutamente irresistible. Ahora ese fetiche, hecho en carne y hueso, se encontraba frente a mí, vistiendo el conjunto más escandaloso, y únicamente para mi persona. Mi fantasía era realidad, podía palparla, sentirla. Toda la felicidad que un hombre pudiera pedir, y ésta me amaba lo suficiente para hacerme su marido.

Gloria eterna a Arachne.

– "¿Y bien?" – Preguntó ella, colocando sus manos en la cintura. – "¿Te gusta?"

– "Carajo, Vera…" – Musité, boquiabierto. – "Eres la cura a la disfunción eréctil."

– "Qué halagos tan ocurrentes, querido." – Rió coquetamente, pasando su dedo por mi pecho. – "¿Pero por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso tu pequeñín ya no podía entrar en acción?"

– "¿Bromeas? ¡Ya nunca necesitaré Viagra cuando esté viejo!" – Retruqué. – "Aunque ahora ya no la puedo amansar. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será vivir con el cañón parado todo el tiempo?"

– "No veo problema alguno, querido." – Se acercó a mi oído, su cálida respiración encendiéndome. – "¿Me deseas, _Süsser_?"

– "Siempre, _Mausi_. Eres mi reina."

– "Lo sé." – Mordió seductoramente mi oreja. – "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

– "Lo que mi reina ordene."

– "Entiendes rápido. Buen chico." – Acarició mi barbilla. – "Quítatelo todo, _Süsser_. Len-ta-men-te."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ "

Como la monarca que era, mi mujer tomó otro sofá cercano, uno sin respaldo, y se asentó en su acolchado e imperioso trono, cruzando sus pedipalpos en pose regente. Y yo, sin dilación, empecé a desarroparme con parsimonia, comenzando con desabotonarme la camisa. Paulatinamente la tela daba paso a mi caucásica epidermis, revelándole a la expectante nativa de Weidmann mi modestamente conservado pecho que, aunque lampiño, exhibía una aceptable figura para un dedicado militar. La sutil mirada aprobatoria de la rubia me sedujo a moverme provocativamente mientras continuaba removiéndome el atavío, volviendo su pequeña sonrisa en una pícara mueca.

¿Quién dice que los tanquistas no podemos hacer un buen striptease?

La primera prenda fuera, y me acerqué a mi esposa, quien ni tardía ni perezosa pasó sus dedos por mi desnudo pecho, palpando la dura piel masculina de su laureado soldado. Siguiendo lo habitual de nuestros juegos de pareja, usó su lengua para degustar la sapidez de mi epidermis, formando una 'V' con su saliva. Como dictaban las implícitas reglas, no podía tocarla ni ordenarle; yo era su eterno esclavo bajo sus dictámenes. Dándole una rápida lamida a una de mis tetillas, y propinándome una nalgada, la soberana de ojos carmesí tácitamente ordenó con un sutil ademán que prosiguiera mi epicúrea exhibición.

Continuando mi actuación de stripper masculino, retiré la hebilla de mi cinturón mientras me movía sensualmente frente a mi mujer, quien no despegaba la vista de mi entrepierna. Le siguió mi pantalón vaquero, que si bien era una prenda poco usual para dormir, era un hábito que desarrollé desde niño, cuando trabajaba en la granja. Había que estar preparado siempre a cualquier hora, y Vera compartía también esa filosofía. Por supuesto, desde que nos reencontramos, habíamos prescindido de seguirla. Me alegraba que no rompiéramos la tradición de pasar la noche sin ropa alguna; ya me estaba acostumbrando a andar al natural.

Finalmente, quedé únicamente en mi ropa interior. El azul calzoncillo no se molestaba en cubrir a mi sólido cañón de artillería, que ahora mantenía toda la atención de la lujuriosa rubia, provocándole relamerse los labios. Animado por la positiva recepción de mi improvisado baile erótico, decidí elevar la temperatura colocando mis manos detrás de la cabeza y realizar rítmicos movimientos de mi pelvis frente a la germana, simulando una briosa penetración. Pronto, la mueca de satisfacción en su teutónico rostro abarcó de mejilla a mejilla, y pude atisbar cómo sus rosados pezones se endurecían a cada segundo.

Entonces, ella me detuvo.

Con poner su mano sobre mi estómago, cesé mi espectáculo. Por un segundo pensé que mi interpretación de conquistador alemán no le había sido tan agradable del todo, pero me tranquilicé al ver que su concupiscente expresión se había tatuado permanentemente en su semblante. Con el lúbrico ambiente restaurado, Vera pasó su lengua desde la base de mi estómago bajo, ascendiendo verticalmente hasta mi cuello, repitiendo el acto en reversa. Inmóvil, yo gemía al sentir ese húmedo órgano recorrer mi dermis, acrecentando la firmeza de mi miembro masculino. Ahí, ella puso un dedo en la punta de aquel férreo mástil.

Nos miramos. Sonreímos. Proseguimos.

Colocando sus dedos en el elástico, la arachne, con parsimonia, jaló hacia abajo mi ropa interior, pero no logró moverla mucho con aquel tronco erecto en el camino. Por supuesto, esa era la intención. Nada nos encantaba más que dilatar la acción para centrarnos en el calentón del juego previo. Más que un repetitivo mete-saca, era la sensación de la piel contra la piel; los labios contra los otros; las manos palpando cada redondez, músculo e íntima zona; el candente cariño de nuestra pareja, unida en cuerpo y alma. Lo repetí entonces y lo sostengo todavía: Vera y yo no tenemos sexo…

Hacemos el amor.

Exitosamente, la rubia logró que únicamente la punta de mi miembro fuera el paso final hacia la libertad. Con suavidad, jaló del elástico de mi calzoncillo con su índice y, como un resorte, mi pene erecto brincó de su pequeña prisión pélvica. Habiéndolo previsto, mi esposa se colocó de manera que el glande fuera detenido por su nariz, para que la punta de éste quedara justo a la altura de su boca. Esperaba a experimentar los dulces labios de mi mujer propinarle un ósculo, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente dejó que su cálida respiración se sincronizara con el palpitar de mi falo.

Hey, cada quién su fetiche, ¿vale?

– "¿Sabes, _Süsser_? Cuando te conocí, deduje que lo flacucho lo compensabas con poseer una salchicha enorme." – Comentó ella, acariciándolo con el dedo. – "Pero actualmente es bastante regular. ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Quince, dieciséis?"

– "Trece y medio, si te soy sincero. La mitad de la medida media alemana." – Admití. – "Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, amor: no importa ni lo largo ni lo grueso, sino el tiempo que dure tieso."

– "En eso te daré la razón, _Süsser_. Me alegra que no me resultaras precoz." – Ahí, mimó con delicadeza mis testículos. – "Además, mira estas bolas que te cargas. ¡Mmm! ¿Cómo puedes sentarte con estas pelotas de semental?"

– "Por eso tengo tantas hijas regadas por ahí, _Mausi_." – Bromeé. – "Siempre llevo el tanque repleto."

– "Tenemos que seguir vaciándolo entonces." – Declaró. – "Hasta dejarte los cojones como pasitas secas."

– "Ordéñeme hasta saciarse, _meine Kaiserin_." – Repliqué, gimiendo tenuemente.

– "¿Quieres que te la chupe entera, querido?" – Susurró, con seductora voz, plantando un beso en la punta. – "¿Deseas que tu sucia araña se trague tu pedazo de carne? ¿No se te antoja llenarle la garganta con tu leche caliente, y verla tragársela como una sucia zorra?"

– "Cómo me encanta cuando hablas tan impúdica, _Mausi_." – Puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza. – "Abre grande."

– "Helmutt…" – Me miró fijamente.

– "¿Sí, amor?"

– "Rompiste la regla principal." – Sonrió maliciosamente, retirando mi mano. – "Sabes lo que eso significa."

– "Oh…" – Entrecerré mis ojos. – "Qué tramposa resultaste. No serás una Tejedora, pero caí completamente en tu red, Jaëgersturm."

– "Una Cazadora siempre dirige a su presa hacia donde la Cazadora quiera, _Süsser_." – Me acarició la barbilla. – "Y en el fondo sabes que te gusta."

Antes que yo pudiera contestar, la sparassediana me rodeó con brazos y pedipalpos y plantó un apasionado beso en mis labios. Entre sentir su lengua jugar con la mía, y la deífica sensación de su cálido cuerpo maduro pegado al mío, con mi miembro viril apretando su estómago, cualquier protesta que tuviera fue silenciada inmediata y voluntariamente, dejándome dominar nuevamente por mi emperatriz de ojos carmesí. Era masa para moldear en sus dedos; un indeleble fanático de su imperioso régimen; arena a merced de la imparable marea que era la gloriosa Vera Jaëgersturm.

Y lo adoraba.

– " _Ich liebe dich, Süsser._ " – Declaró ella, masturbándome lentamente. – "No muchos admiten disfrutar de esto, incluso con sus esposas."

– " _Ich liebe dich, Mausi._ " – Aseguré, estimulando su caliente conchita. – "Sabes que eres la única a quien se lo permito. Ambos sobrevivimos a los estigmas como para tener los nuestros."

– "Totalmente libres, ¿cierto, Helmutt?"

– "Siempre, Vera." – Le propiné otro beso. – "Siempre."

Rompiendo el abrazo, sin dejar de sonreír, mi esposa me dio una nalgada, y silentemente ordenó que me dirigiera a la cama, obedeciendo yo sin rechistar. Mientras me acostaba en el enorme colchón king-size, la araña apagó todas las luces, dejando únicamente encendida la lámpara de tenues y ambarinos tonos que se hallaba encima de la cama. Junto al rojizo resplandor de Selene y la iluminación de la jungla urbana, el cuarto se mantenía con un idílico ambiente, con nosotros dos resaltando en medio de las lóbregas penumbras, como curiosas luciérnagas en marzo. Nada más en el mundo, excepto un par de enamorados; qué bella metáfora.

Escuché a mi mujer abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. Así, el alegre tarareo de Vera se unió al sonido de algo viscoso siendo aplicado a piel y quitina. Yo sonreí; adoraba ese juego. Luego de unos minutos, conmigo yaciendo extendido en la cama, la nativa de Weidmann se erguió sobre mí como una araña a punto de devorar a la inerme mosquita en su red. Que las albugíneas sábanas actualmente poseyeran el patrón de una telaraña, parte del servicio del hotel de ajustarse a los gustos de sus clientes liminales, hacía tal metáfora aún más acertada.

– "Recuerda, _Süsser_ : nada de moverse."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ "

Sí, la analogía era correcta. Como un insecto díptero envuelto en la seda, permanecí inmóvil mientras la mujer de quitinoso exoesqueleto iniciaba su amoroso tratamiento. Pronto, un cuerpo cálido y resbaladizo hizo contacto con mi piel; Vera se posó encima de mí y empezó a restregarse, esparciendo el aceite lubricante, del que ella estaba completamente empapada, y me cubrió el cuerpo con éste. Era una sensación increíble; las redondeces de mi mujer eran tan blandas que parecían bombones siendo apretados contra la sólida y dura pared de mi físico masculino.

Los enormes senos deslizándose húmedamente por mi entidad corpórea; los erectos pezones escarbando pequeños surcos en la gelatinosa capa de lubricante; los femeninos dedos explorando la totalidad de mi ser; los lúbricos gemidos que ambos hacíamos por la alucinante sensación. Recibía el masaje más apoteósico que haya tenido en la vida, pero igualmente el más tortuoso para mi viril miembro, que mi mujer evitaba tocar a propósito. Esa chorreante vulva en ocasiones pasaba tentadoramente demasiado cerca de mi falo, que palpitaba por hacer contacto directo con esa caliente cuevita. Mi respiración aumentaba de ritmo a cada segundo.

Repentinamente, una ardiente sensación invadió mis labios. Vera se había sentado encima de mi boca, procurando no tapar mi nariz. Mi primer instinto fue saciar mi hambre, insertando mi lengua en ese fogoso manjar; empero, de haber cedido a mi hedonista impulso, el juego se acabaría prematuramente. Con la convicción firme de resistir el asedio del contrincante, permanecí inmóvil como un monolito, sin decir siquiera pío. Y de la misma manera, mi torre del homenaje permanecía sólida en su sitio, alcanzando su longitud máxima entre más olía el sicalíptico aroma que emanaba de la feminidad de la mujer que amo, mezclado con la agradable esencia a melocotones del aceite.

– "Tanto calor debe dejarte sediento. No puedo permitir que te deshidrates." – Habló Vera, incorporándose. – "Abre la boca, _Süsser_."

Sin dilación, le obedecí, e incluso dejé mi lengua de fuera, esperando a refrescarme un poco la garganta. Ahí, la arachne se acercó a mi rostro y, con lentitud, dejó caer una abundante cantidad de saliva directamente a mi boca, la cual tragué sin rechistar. Una vez me 'hidraté', volví a abrir la boca, solicitando una segunda ronda. La confianza de que la pareja está dispuesta a experimentar y probar cualquier clase de fetiche, sin importar que tan depravado o vulgar sea, uniéndose sin problemas a la degeneración, es la prueba máxima del amor verdadero. Irónico; es en la apasionada decadencia moral dónde se solidifican los lazos del cariño auténtico.

Sonriendo, sabiendo que tenía el control completo sobre mí, la sparassediana se excusó un momento para sacar una botella de sidra del minibar, junto a una sola copa. Había vino y champaña también, pero Vera no bebía alcohol fuerte o siquiera café. Destapando la botella, pero dejando la copa en la mesita de noche, regresó conmigo. Ahí, tratando de controlar el flujo con su dedo, la arachne vació el líquido directo a su boca, pero sin beber ni una gota, hasta llenarla. Estirando su lengua, formó un puente para que el áureo brebaje continuara su trayecto por su cuerpo, creando una dorada línea que se escurrió desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna.

Exquisito elixir, directo de la fuente de la vida misma.

Aunque sabía que aquel líquido de manzana fermentada era el sabor predominante, la excitación por degustar ese delicioso néctar combinado con los jugos de la vagina de mi esposa lo convertía en la divina ambrosía de los dioses. Las sábanas se salvaron de ser manchadas, ya que la puntería de la rubia era sobresaliente, capaz de dirigir el chorro con precisión hacia mi boca. Ya fuera por su entrenamiento militar, o porque no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, su destreza (y entusiasmo) para las impúdicas artes me llenaba de un indescriptible y singular orgullo.

No discurrimos mucho en aquella singular ingesta de bebidas de bajo contenido alcohólico, tanto para evitar ahogarme (ella podía respirar por sus filotráqueas abdominales), como para continuar con el siguiente acto. Compartiendo un tierno beso, la germana me indicó que, libre de moverme, me diera la vuelta, obedeciendo yo con gusto. Mi espalda y demás partes posteriores recibieron el mismo sensual masaje, esta vez complementado por la ardiente concha de mi mujer sumándose a las caricias, tallándola por todo mi cuerpo. Era el paraíso.

Y lo mejor aún estaba por llegar.

– " _¡Ahhh! ¡Das ist gut, Mausi!_ "

Habiéndome alzado el trasero, Vera se decantó por la adoración de mis joyas familiares, propinándoles tiernos ósculos, y provocándome gemir profundamente. A pesar de toda la fiereza que una Cazadora de militar índole irradiara, mi esposa era bastante cuidadosa con mis testículos, mimándolos meticulosamente, acariciándolos delicadamente, incluso dedicándole dulces palabras entre besos. Esa minuciosa obsesión con mis pelotas era entendible: para una especie monogénero, el asegurar el bienestar de las semillas que permitirán expandir la población de la estirpe era una prioridad natural. Y aunque la arachne no pretendía embarazarse, sólo deseaba proteger lo que le pertenecía.

– "¡Carajo, cómo adoro tus bolas, Helmutt!" – Exclamó ella, pegando su nariz a éstas y aspirando. – "¡Mmm, y cómo me encanta su perfume! ¡Quiero que se me impregne ese olor a macho!"

Y también era una perfecta pervertida.

Pero eso era lo que adoraba de mi guerrera teutona. Los besos prontamente dieron paso a briosas succiones. Con ahínco, la rubia se metió mis testículos a la boca, chupándolos como si de una jugosa naranja se tratara. Desde mi posición, podía contemplar la lasciva expresión de la sparassediana, ansiosa por saborear la sapidez de mi hombría. Incluso cuando su dentadura se hallaba compuesta de afilados colmillos, o de que había prescindido de protector dental alguno, en ningún momento temí en que mis vulnerables reservas de esperma corrieran peligro; Vera siempre priorizaba el bienestar de su familia sobre todas las cosas.

– "Empero, si hay algo que adoro más que tragarme tus pelotas..." – Dijo la Cazadora, relamiéndose los labios. – "¡Es esto!"

Mi cuerpo entero tembló al sentir cómo la animada lengua de la germana inició a delinear la circunferencia de mi entrada trasera. Luego de unos momentos, empezó a presionar hasta que, finalmente, se le concedió acceso al interior de mi cavidad posterior. Las lenguas de las zanquilargas son algo más largas que las humanas, y bastante diestras, logrando así estimular oralmente de sobremanera a sus parejas. La de mi mujer era particularmente hábil, especialmente cuando me ofrecía una excelente felación, siempre tocando los lugares clave. Sin embargo, en ese momento yo gemía por su impresionante manejo de su fogoso órgano bucal, brindándome el éxtasis por cada milímetro explorado de mis interiores.

– "¿Lo quieres, Helmutt?" – Preguntó la germana, susurrándome al oído. – "¿Lo necesitas?"

– "Sí, mi amor." – Respondí, jadeando. – "Lo deseo."

– "¿Por qué?" – Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

– "Porque te amo."

– "¿Y qué más?" – Su dedo delineó un trayecto en mi espalda.

– "Porque te pertenezco."

– "¿Y…?" – Sujetó mis pelotas con una mano.

– "Porque me encanta."

– "Buen chico." – Le propinó un beso a mi ano. – "¿No te molesta que no sea algo muy masculino para un macho como tú?"

– "¿Temes que me sienta menos hombre por algo así? ¿O que me consideren un marica?" – Reí, audiblemente. – "Pfft. Vamos, _Mausi_ , que no estamos en secundaria. ¿Desde cuándo es gay hacer el amor con una mujer? ¿Especialmente con mi propia esposa?"

– "Lo sé, _Süsser_. Y te agradezco que seas tan abierto." – Besó mi espalda. Entendí esa broma discreta. – "Las Cazadoras solemos tener problemas para hallar varones que estén dispuestos a compartir nuestros fetiches. Algunas amigas mías me contaron que tuvieron que tratar con tres o cuatro candidatos antes de encontrar al padre definitivo de sus hijas. Y con nuestra apariencia, la balanza no está precisamente a nuestro favor."

– "Compadezco a quien rechace a mujeres tan encomiables." – Expresé con sinceridad. – "La próstata, nuestro punto G, se encuentra localizado directamente pasando el esfínter. El orgasmo es grandioso cuando la tocamos. La naturaleza misma nos hizo así, y nosotros preferimos despreciar el placer por nuestros irrisorios prejuicios sobre la estimulación anal. ¿Qué clase de orgullo masculino puede haber en alguien que no es honesto consigo mismo?"

Entonces, con confidencia me di la vuelta, puse mi mano en su mejilla y, tiernamente, planté un ósculo en la boca de mi esposa. Ella insertó su lengua, uniéndose con la mía en nuestra danza bucal favorita. Abrazándole, me acosté de espaldas, sin romper el beso. Terminándolo, nos miramos a los ojos, irradiando axiomáticamente ese intenso amor tan tácito. Esos tres pares de globos oculares color carmesí siempre lograban hipnotizarme, especialmente si iban acompañados de tan radiante sonrisa.

– "Soy el hijo de un veterano de guerra; me partí la espalda a diario labrando el campo, bajo el yugo comunista; demostré mi habilidad para conducir vehículos de combate, aunque aún tuviera la tierra en mis zapatos." – Enumeré, entrelazando nuestras manos. – "Conquisté a dos mujeres liminales, plantando mi semilla en su vientre; y mis retoños, el producto de nuestra unión, salvaron a una ciudad entera. Y aquí estoy, en brazos de la última descendiente de una Alemania pasada; una coronel a quien este flacucho ojizarco logró conquistar, como el Reich plantó su bandera en Francia."

Con un audaz movimiento, fue la rubia quien quedó ahora de espaldas, conmigo encima de ella. Continuábamos observándonos a los ojos, con los míos exhibiendo una enorme seguridad y denuedo. Tomé su mano, y pasé sus dedos por mi cuello, recordándole implícitamente lo que ella significaba para mí al hacerle palpar las marcas que dejaran sus colmillos.

– "Te amo, Vera Jaëgersturm." – Manifesté. – "Y no existe nada que no desee hacer a tu lado."

– "También te amo, Helmutt Jäger." – Declaró ella. – "Eres el hombre con el que siempre soñé."

– "¿Tan apuesto, valiente y varonil?"

– "Tan sumiso." – Retrucó la maliciosa arachne, acariciando mi entrada trasera con su dedo. – "¿Lo deseas, _Süsser_? ¿Quieres que tu mujer te domine?"

– "Todo lo que quieras, mi amor. Soy tuyo, totalmente tuyo." – Me relamí los labios. – "Y mi trasero también."

Con una lúbrica expresión de alegría, y un destello séxtuple en sus rojos ojos, la Cazadora me dio un ósculo tan profundo y húmedo, que yo no sabía si me ahogaría por la falta de aire, o el exceso de saliva. Al separarnos, recobrando yo mi preciado oxígeno, la salivosa línea que unía nuestras bocas era tan espesa que la rubia pudo envolverla en su índice, como si enrollara un algodón de azúcar en un palito. De esa manera, colocó el lubricado dedo en la entrada de mi ano, dándole vueltas, estimulándolo, hasta que entró en éste. Mientras ella lentamente lo metía y sacaba, mi erección y mis gemidos elevaron su volumen al mismo tiempo.

– " _Dreh dich um, Süsser._ "

Acatando sus mandatos, me di la vuelta, regresando a mi sumisa posición, con la boca abajo y el posterior alzado. Todo esto sin que ella sacara su dígito. Parsimoniosamente, la germana lo retiró, cerciorándose de moverlo ligeramente en el proceso, lanzando descargas de placer a todo mi cuerpo. Plantando otro beso negro, la nativa de Weidmann me dio un par de palmaditas en los muslos, indicando implícitamente la siguiente orden de que esperara, aunque desconocía que seguiría ahora. Mi respiración se agitaba conforme los segundos pasaban, por la anticipación. Me preguntaba qué sicalíptico juego tendría en mente mi amada guerrera teutona.

Vera poseía una fuerte disciplina militar ante el plenilunio, por lo que prescindió de tomar alguna especie de inhibidor para contrarrestar los efectos de la luna llena. Tampoco es lo que necesitara; todos estos días no había habido noche en que no nos internáramos en las mieles de las carnales delicias conyugales. Pero ni siquiera el más férreo dogma marcial podría suprimir la vorágine de fogosa pasión que se cocinaba en el interior de la sparassediana en ese momento. Esa noche ella se liberaba de toda cadena, y me mostraba a la verdadera ninfómana con la que me había casado; la que amaba profundamente. Ahí, ella me silbó coquetamente. Mis añiles ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplarla.

– " _Mausi…_ " – Hablé. – "¿De dónde…?"

– "Venía incluida con la lencería, querido." – Guiñó. – "Esa Tejedora conoce muy bien lo que el cliente quiere."

– "O simplemente comparten los mismos gustos, amor." – Opiné. Dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro. – "¿Y bien? No hay qué desperdiciar el obsequio de una buena amiga."

– "Flojito y cooperando, _Süsser_."

Imagen más erótica no pude haberme concebido, a pesar de que su atuendo ya era lo suficientemente concupiscente por sí mismo. Vera se propuso en dejar en claro nuestra decantación por la retaguardia, y se había colocado un _strap-on_ ; un negro arnés ajustado a la cadera, con un dildo de morados tonos agregado a la entrepierna. Mi esposa, con lúbrica expresión pintándole el semblante, se relamía los labios al tiempo que cubría pene postizo con el aceite lubricante, emulando la misma onanista acción que yo llevaba a cabo con mi miembro. Ya lista, ella se colocó detrás de mí y me besó los glúteos.

– " _Die Fahne hoch~_ " – Comenzó a cantar la araña, sosteniendo mi trasero. – " _Die Reihen fest geschlossen~_ "

Interpretando el himno nacional Sparassus, curiosamente el mismo que Horst Wessel compusiera durante el ascenso del Tercer Reich, con algunas letras modificadas, la orgullosa rubia reclamó la posesión de mi cavidad anal, insertando el semi-traslúcido falo de silicona en ésta. Apreté los dientes al sentir el viscoso objeto abrirse paso por las paredes de mi recto. Y pensar que no lucía tan grande desde mi perspectiva. ¿Por qué Rachnera debía escoger uno tan particularmente grueso y largo? Al menos mi esposa era cuidadosa, penetrando delicadamente. Y admito que las protuberancias del dildo hacían la experiencia más placentera. Pronto, el disgusto inicial paulatinamente se metamorfoseó en goce.

– " _Ahh, das fühlt sich so gut an, Mausi._ " – Gemí. – "Eres buena en esto, ¿sabes? Mi próstata está en las nubes. ¡Nngh!"

– "Soy una Jaëgersturm, _Süsser_. La superioridad es axiomáticamente sinónimo con nuestro apellido." – Respondió ella, con su parsimonioso vaivén. – "Y tú mueves bien estas nalgas. ¿Seguro que esa condenada empusa no te las entrenó antes que yo?"

– "A menos que Alexandra hubiera usado sus espolones, te juro que eres quien me inició en esto, querida." – Contesté, exhalando. – "Mmm, sí, así. ¿Pero te confieso algo? A ella también le gustaba por atrás."

– " _Verdammt_ , Helmutt." – Se detuvo. – "Me dijiste que yo fui la única con quien practicaste anal."

– "Y lo eres, amor." – Aseguré. – "Jamás la sodomicé. Puedes creerme."

– "¿Lo juras?"

– "Con ambos dedos chiquitos." – Sonreí. – "O si no, que me den por el culo."

– "¡Oh, no seas payaso!" – Me dio una nalgada, riendo tenuemente, y resumiendo la penetración. – "¿Entonces, cómo supiste que esa saltamontes también disfrutaba por el ojete? ¿Se metió una mazorca entera?"

– "Oh, vamos, _Mausi_. Alexandra no era así." – Contesté. – "No, en realidad fue algo más simple. Siendo nuestra primera vez, e ignorando cuánto con cuánto tiempo contábamos, experimentamos todo lo que pudimos. Ella ya me había montado, y practicado el sesenta y nueve. Lo siguiente, era ponerla a ella en cuatro, como ahora me tienes a mí. Ni siquiera tuve qué indicárselo, ella misma lo hizo."

– "¿Tanto es tu encanto, o sólo quieres enarbolar las ínfulas de la vanagloria?"

– "Logré hacerme con la coronel Jaëgersturm. ¿No dice mucho acerca de mi éxito?" – Retruqué, con tono burlesco. – "Pero en serio, me sentí todo un caballero teutón conquistando a los lituanos cuando la pelinegra alzó su deífico trasero, ofreciéndome esas gloriosas nalgas italianas."

– "Sí, sí; sumisa, bella, y con una buena cola, blah-blah." – Desestimó con la mano. – "No ponderes las venusinas facciones de tu ex frente a tu esposa, y continúa con el relato, Jäger."

– "Vale. La estaba penetrando lentamente, porque me encantaba la vista, y porque las veces anteriores me había corrido demasiado rápido." – Confesé. – "Ahí, admirando cómo su concha me devoraba el miembro, atisbé su palpitante agujerito anal. Un oscuro hoyito que parecía guiñar cada vez que yo me adentraba en la empusa. Me mesmerizaba, y mi mente corría salvajemente, pensando en las mil y un maneras de disfrutar de ese lugar prohibido. Embriagado en el éxtasis de la lujuria, usé mi índice para estimularlo."

– "Qué rico…"

– "¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, _Mausi_?"

– " _Nein._ " – Respondió ella, dándome una nalgada. – " _Dreh dich um_ , _Süsser_."

Cediendo a sus deseos, y sin romper la unión, giré sobre mi espalda, quedado de frente a ella. Vera, delicadamente, sostuvo mis bolas en sus manos para evitar que sus embestidas las lastimaran, y prosiguió follándome, haciendo a mi erguido pene bailar como una antena mecida por el viento. Yo reanudé la narración.

– "Sabía que me estaba arriesgando a que Alexandra se diera la vuelta y me castrara ahí mismo; pero mi deseo era mayor a mi sentido de preservación." – Elucidé. – "Afortunadamente, su reacción fue sumamente positiva, emitiendo ella un profundo gemido. Me alegré, y luego temí que aquel bramido animal nos delatara. Afortunadamente nada sucedió, y el asalto doble a las cavidades de la mediterránea continuó, conmigo sacando y metiendo el dedo al tiempo que la penetraba. ¿Y sabes qué sucedió después?"

– "¿Se quejó de que olvidaste cortarte las uñas?"

– "No, linda. Ella se metió también el suyo." – Contesté. – "Nuestros gemidos combinados; la manera en que su vagina apretaba mi pene, como si no deseara soltarlo; el sudor y calor de nuestros cuerpos. Era sencillamente la escena más caliente que pude haber imaginado; fastuosamente glorioso. Me vine casi de inmediato, y descargué todo lo que sobraba de mi esperma. Si no la había fecundado antes, ahí debió darse el momento. Y entonces, lo repetimos."

– "¿Nunca intentaste sodomizarla? Seme honesto."

– "Mentiría si dijera que no, pero para cuando terminamos de darnos amor, el sueño finalmente nos venció." – Repliqué, suspirando. – "Y, bueno, ya sabes lo que sucedió al despertar..."

– "Oh, es verdad. Lo siento, _Süsser_." – Dijo Vera, con pésame sincero.

– "Descuida, linda; Alexandra no querría que la remembrara con tristeza." – Disentí con la cabeza. – "Tú eres mi esposa, y la única mujer en mi vida. Divirtámonos, ¿de acuerdo?"

– "Está bien." – Suspiró la zanquilarga. – "Quizás no me agraden las empusas, pero le agradezco que te acostumbrara a las liminales. De no ser por ella, quizás yo no estaría aquí, disfrutando de esta hermosa noche con el hombre de mi vida."

– "Y gracias a ella, me interesé en este epicúreo fetiche." – Le sonreí. – "De todas mis perversiones, nunca imaginé que disfrutaría tanto el ser follado por el trasero. _Danke_ , _Mausi_ , por mostrarme el camino a este mundo de placer."

–"Gracias a ti, querido." – Se inclinó para plantarme un beso. – "Por recorrerlo a mi lado."

– "Donde siempre quiero estar, mi vida. Eternamente." – Contesté, acariciando su mejilla. Volteé hacia la pared de ventanas. – "Qué precioso es el panorama hoy, ¿cierto?"

– "Laberíntica jungla de cristal; y nosotros somos las fieras más salvajes de ésta." – Dijo Vera. Ahí, me miró con pícara mueca. – "¿Quieres verla más de cerca?"

Sin esperar respuesta, la arachne sacó el dildo, me tomó en brazos y, regalándome otro ósculo, me dio la vuelta y volvió a insertármelo. Sin detener el mete-saca, me depositó en el suelo y apuntó hacia las ventanas. Dado que no es fácil moverse con un fálico objeto incrustado en la retaguardia, caminé como pude hasta que acabé pegado al cristal. Vera aceleró, embutiéndomelo por completo. Usé las manos para apoyarme en el vidrio; por suerte lo suficientemente resistente para evitar una inesperada ruptura que interrumpiera el momento.

El vidrio, enfriado en el exterior por los invernales vientos, contrastaba con el calor de nuestros cuerpos y la calefacción interior. En medio de esa térmica dicotomía, mis gemidos se mezclaban con la húmeda sinfonía de mi ano estirándose y contrayéndose a cada embestida de la arrobada rubia, extasiada en las ínfulas del dominio. Mi aliento se impregnaba en el diáfano apoyo; albugíneo sello de mi encendido estado; testigo visible de mis impúdicos suspiros. Mi cerebro estallaba en un millón de fuegos artificiales por la suntuosa embriaguez pasional cada vez que ese miembro postizo besaba las paredes de mi próstata.

– "¡Acelera, mi amor!" – Exclamé. – "¡No te detengas!"

Sí, confieso que me hallaba en una posición muy dócil, y que ella era la que actuaba más como la alfa de la relación. Pero de eso se trata el amor verdadero; de prescindir despreocupadamente de los papeles predeterminados por nuestra cultura, o género, y saborear las delicias sempiternas del placer. El respeto se mantenía intacto, sin que nadie se sintiera menos que el otro. Y la confianza, la fundación primordial de una relación sentimental, sólo se afianzaba más al compartir sin pena alguna los mismos gustos. Pareja más perfecta no podría existir.

Vera tomó mis tetillas con sus dedos, y jugó con éstas al tiempo que inclinaba su tórax humano para besarme el cuello y lamer mi espalda y hombros. Tal era su excitación que no me sorprendí cuando me vi flotando en el aire, absorta ella en su brioso vaivén. Afortunadamente sus brazos alrededor de mí y pedipalpos apoyados en la ventana eran soportes confiables. Ambos gemíamos como indómitos animales, gozando el papel de ama y esclavo en su totalidad, uniéndonos en un sicalíptico huracán de besos, caricias, y vulgares palabras mezcladas con reiteraciones de cariño.

Un matrimonio tan común como cualquiera.

– "¡Ah, querida!" – Hablé entonces. – "¡M-me vengo! ¡Me vengo!"

– "¡Aguanta un poco más!"

Sin cesar nuestro amoroso zarandeo, la zanquilarga se dirigió hacia la cama, apoyándome en ésta. Entonces, con celeridad se hizo con la copa que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, y la acomodó justo debajo de mi erecto miembro. Aumentando el ritmo de su penetración, ella me ordenó que sostuviera el recipiente con mi mano, acatando yo el mandato. Con el placer elevándose hasta más allá de los confines de la racionalidad, mi mente se tornaba cada vez más difusa. Lo único que distinguía claramente era nuestra lúbrica música a base de gemidos, agitada respiración, y el rechinido de los resortes del colchón; éste último opacado por el sonoro choque de cuerpos.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Las metafóricas luces se vieron empequeñecidas por la apoteósica explosión que se suscitó en cada átomo, quark, y partícula elemental de mi ser. Una rutilante detonación que cegó por completo el universo de mi mente con su fulgor. Como un obús de artillería, el orgasmo me impactó directo las redes sinápticas, haciendo añicos las barreras que apresaban mi primitivo impulso animal, dejándome emitir un último bramido bestial antes de sumirme en el oscuro trance entre el mundo consciente y el etéreo. Ahí, una gélida sensación me hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

Me encontré todavía en la cama, aunque me hallaba sentado, reposando mi espalda sobre la cabecera. Y encima, sentada sobre mí, la siempre tan regiamente majestuosa Vera me contemplaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. En su mano, sostenía botella de plástico, llena de agua fría, apretándola contra mi mejilla izquierda. Asintiendo silentemente, me dictó tácitamente que la bebiera. Sin demora, refresqué mi garganta con el límpido líquido, recuperando un poco las muy necesarias energías que perdí en tan vehemente despliegue de lujuria.

Mientras yo me rehidrataba, la arachne tomó la copa de vidrio que tenía en su mano y, con el dedo de la otra, batió parsimoniosamente el contenido de ésta. El brebaje elegido para endulzar sus papilas gustativas no era otro que mi propio esperma, el cual llenaba casi la mitad del diáfano envase. Me había corrido como nunca. Agitando ligeramente la copa, observándola contraluz, e incluso aspirando el fuerte aroma, como una catadora de vino profesional, la pervertida rubia se llevó el seminal néctar a la boca.

La zanquilarga gozó de su albugíneo tesoro líquido, consumiéndola lentamente, dejando que sus papilas gustativas apreciaran el singular sabor de cada mililitro del lechoso elixir. Sin pausarse para respirar, mi mujer se bebió todo el esperma en su totalidad; y no conforme con eso, su lengua se encargó de absorber los restos que sobraran en la copa. Al finalizar de devolver la transparencia absoluta al lujoso envase de cristal, la sparassediana hizo un claro sonido de engullir, y volteó a verme, ofreciéndome una vista completa de su boca, certificando que se había tragado todo mi zumo masculino. Verla consumir mi semilla con tal entusiasmo era una imagen sumamente erótica, y mi erección fue instantánea.

Nos besamos.

Me interesaba un reverendo bledo que aún pudiera sentir la sapidez de mi propio esperma al entrelazar nuestras lenguas; que para muchos, aquella impúdica escena anterior les pareciera grotesca e inaceptable; o que juzgaran nuestros fetiches como ofensivamente degenerados… compartir nuestro amor era lo único importante, y al carajo el resto del mundo. El cariño de Vera seguía siendo tan intenso y sincero como el primer día que mis zarcos ojos y sus rojas ventanas del alma cruzaron miradas por primera vez. Cada ósculo, cada caricia, cada melosa palabra, poseía el mismo valor de los realizados hace veinte años.

– "Te amo, Helmutt." – Declaró ella al terminar el beso, sonriente.

– "Te amo, Vera." – Le contesté, con la misma mueca. – "¿Otro?"

– "Ya me adelanté, querido."

Si había algo que admiraba de Jaëgersturm, era que planeara perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos; una auténtica estratega en cualquier campo de batalla. Estando ella sentada sobre mí entrepierna, mi pene ya se encontraba dentro de la arachne cuando abrí los ojos. Y estando ya éste tan duro como un diamante, después de disfrutar atisbar su cavidad bucal en estado de post-deglución seminal, lo natural era que yo colocara mis manos en su cadera y comenzara a mover la mía, lenta y rítmicamente. Por supuesto, se cercioró de ponerme un preservativo antes.

Expulsando un gemido ante la parsimoniosa penetración, mi esposa se deshizo de su ya minúsculo sostén, ofreciéndome degustarle sus imponentes pechos; mayestáticas razones para que su dueña se sintiera orgullosa de su esplendoroso físico. Sin dilación, usé mis dos manos para juntar tan ponderadas glándulas mamarias y meter ambos pezones a mi hambrienta boca. Succioné briosamente, deleitándome el sentido del gusto y el oído con el exquisito sabor de sus tetas y sus pervertidos gemidos, respectivamente. Y no necesito mencionar que mi pene se sentía en la apoteósica gloria dentro de la increíblemente húmeda y caliente cuevita de la araña.

– " _¿Süsser?_ "

– "¿Sí, _Mausi_?"

– "Ese lunar que tienes en el perineo, el que tiene forma de luna menguante, ¿de quién lo heredaste?"

– "¿Te soy honesto? Mi madre también lo tenía, pero en su glúteo izquierdo." – Revelé. – "Y según ella, mi abuela igual poseía uno, en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

– "Me resultó curioso que el mismo patrón se repitiera." – Dijo ella, apretando sus labios. – "Mmm. Es como el emblema que poseemos las arachnes. Aunque Aria no lo tiene."

– "Misterios de la genética, linda." – Gemí. – "Ahh, así, mi vida, muévete rico. Me encanta que sigas tan estrecha."

– "Y tú también, querido." – Retrucó, riendo. – "Hey, ¿ _Süsser_?"

– "¿Sí, linda?"

– "Todos los hoyos." – Declaró. – "Toda la noche."

– " _Jawohl, meine Kaiserin._ " – Le di una fuerte nalgada a sus glúteos humanoides. – "Hasta que necesites otras ocho patas para poder caminar."

– "Me agrada tu entusiasmo, querido." – Me regaló un beso en los labios. Ahí, se incorporó. – "Y qué coincidencia, yo también pensaba lo mismo."

Vera se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus pertenencias, y luego de rebuscar, tarareando tenuemente, me reveló otro dildo para su arnés. De color ocre atigrado, idéntico al exoesqueleto de mi mujer, el fálico objeto también poseía capacidades vibratorias. Pero más allá de la bonita estética, o de las novedosas funciones en pro del placer, mis ojos se concentraron en las dimensiones del consolador. Creo que Rachnera secretamente me odia o algo, porque éste mucho más grande que el anterior. ¿Y realmente era necesario colocar también el logo de su empresa en éste?

– "Toda la noche." – La arachne sonrió maliciosamente. – "Flojito y cooperando, _Süsser_."

En verdad que no es fácil ser el esposo de una Arachne.

 **[- -]**

– "Grande." – Dije, abriendo los ojos. – "Necesito uno más grande."

No es fácil decidirse.

Haciendo un mohín con mi boca, y expresando mi descontento con un ligeramente audible gruñido, me levanté pesadamente de la cama. Oprimí el botón de iluminación del reloj en mi muñeca, comprobando que seguían siendo las doce con trece minutos. Era mi tercer intento para ingresar a los reinos de Morfeo, pero mi barco parecía rehusarse a zarpar en medio del mar nocturno. Mi búsqueda por hallar una tripulación satisfactoria tampoco había ofrecido los resultados esperados. Temblé al retirarme la sábana de encima.

– "Y lo peor…" – Musité para mí misma. – "Justo hoy tenía qué echarse a perder la calefacción."

El gélido clima nipón me hacía echar de menos las cálidas noches griegas. Colocándome las esponjadas pantuflas negras, aún arrepentida de haber comprado por error un par demasiado grande para mis pies, pero agradecida de no tener qué tocar el frío suelo, me dirigí a mi clóset para hallar a un nuevo candidato dispuesto a acompañarme en esta onírica travesía. Mientras revolvía mis pertenencias, disentí con la cabeza para mis adentros. Tengo veintitrés años; soy una antiterrorista profesional; pateo traseros criminales; eliminé a un jefe de la mafia; incluso derroté a una dragona gigante…

Y aún así, no podía dormir sin un peluche a mi lado.

Tal vez fuera una costumbre nacida debido a las buenas memorias sobre Olympia y Giovanna que los animales de felpa me traían, pero sin un esponjoso juguete entre mis brazos, conciliar el sueño se me dificultaba. Incluso en mis tiempos con la familia Bakos, cuando el olor de la sangre y el plomo eran el pan de cada día, siempre me iba a la cama con algún muñeco, apresándolo fuerte contra mi pecho, como si de alguna manera el suave relleno me devolviera la paz que tanto necesitaba de la carnicería diaria. Y aunque podría decirse que es meramente un efecto placebo, yo sostengo la efectividad de tal habito.

– "Éste no. Tampoco éste. Éste huele feo. Y éste es un calzón." – Expresaba, eligiendo. – "Demasiado pequeño. Necesito uno más para terminar la colección. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber comprado éste."

Por supuesto, no podía evitar ser una perfeccionista en algo tan simple como escoger un muñeco. Hacer las cosas correctamente fue uno de los pilares en los que mi supervivencia se basó durante mi niñez dentro del abyecto bajo mundo; y el aforismo aún se mantiene vigente ahora que mi labor es limpiar tal escoria. O tal vez soy una obsesionada patológica, lo ignoro. En todo caso, aunque mi colección en sí no era precisamente muy grande, hallar el peluche correcto para esa noche específica probaba ser una tarea más complicada de lo esperado. Ahí, mi único ojo atisbó un objeto de grises tonos.

– " _Simijo…_ " – Suspiré. – "No puedo librarme de ti, ¿cierto, _Potato_?"

No era otro sino el tiburón mako que Aria me consiguiera en el acuario Tokuma. Ése que ella mezquinamente usara para coaccionarme, logrando que yo le prestara recursos de los crematísticos fondos destinados a cuidar al pequeño Haruhiko. Incluso le puso el mismo nombre que eventualmente adoptara su nueva ametralladora. Y a pesar de sus alevosas tretas, no me arrepiento de haber aceptado el soborno; es un bonito modelo, bastante realista, sin perder la ternura característica. Y, junto a los tiburones azul y tigre que venían con el paquete, crean una excelente trifecta.

– "Y huele a vainilla." – Declaré, inhalando el dulce aroma. – "Gracias, hermana."

Estoy segura que esa condenada zanquilarga me hubiera apretujado contra su flacucho cuerpo si me hubiera oído proferir esas palabras. Y aunque detestaba el contacto físico, y hubiera protestado con florido lenguaje, tampoco rechazaría el gesto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero llegué a apreciar a Jaëgersturm mucho antes de que se revelara nuestra consanguinidad. Al igual que _Peaches_ , la rubia se ganó mi respeto trabajando duro, aunque siga siendo una torpe y degenerada pulga gigante. Además, entre la charla de esta tarde con ella, y la que tuve posteriormente con mi padre, mi humor evitó hundirse en la melancolía de los amargos pretéritos.

En pocas palabras: me sentía bien.

Con el selacio entre brazos, me acomodé en la cama, colocándome doble frazada para combatir las bajas temperaturas, e intenté una cuarta salida al reino de los sueños. Descartando lo de la falta de calefacción, había sido un día agradable, y era mejor concluirlo con buena nota. Empero, luego de casi diez minutos de silencio casi absoluto, volví a encontrarme con las penumbras de mi habitación. Parecía que Tique no me sonreiría esa noche. Tenía el peluche perfecto, la tranquilidad deseada, y no me hallaba molesta. Ni siquiera podría culpar a los hematófagos dípteros. ¿Entonces, por qué continuaba con esa inexplicable insatisfacción? ¿Qué más podría requerir en lo que debía ser una noche perfecta?

– "Quizás necesito eso."

Suspirando, me levanté de mi lecho y volví a vestir las pantuflas. Tomé una roja bata que colgaba en el ropero, y me la coloqué sobre mi holgada ropa. Con algo de dinero en mano, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al segundo piso, donde se hallaba la cafetería. Mi objetivo era hacerme con alguna caliente bebida de la máquina, esperando hallar algún elixir que ayudara a abordar la barca hacia el mundo onírico. Disfruté el corto recorrido por los lóbregos pasillos, totalmente vacíos. La afonía ambiental era mi parte preferida de la noche, donde únicamente las sombras y las plantas de ornato eran mis silentes acompañantes; perfectas antítesis del escándalo habitual.

– "Debería empezar a buscar mi propia casa."

No negaré que la charla con mi consanguínea despertó el interés de hallar un techo que pudiera referir como mío. Confieso que incluso llegué a sentir una ligera envidia de la arachne; le estaba yendo tan bien últimamente que casi parecía la trama de alguna novela romántica amateur. Y si bien el techo actual satisfacía mis necesidades actuales, incluyendo servicios básicos, tres alimentos y la natural protección de una estación policiaca, el independizarme de la merced de la volátil coordinadora Smith otorgaba mayor importancia al asunto de encontrarme una vivienda personal. Después de todo, una vez lejos de las garras de los Bakos, ¿no era mi sueño el ser libre?

Mientras cavilaba sobre los gastos implicados en la obtención de una residencia decente, arribé a la cafetería, iluminada únicamente por el resplandor los astros nocturnos. Ahí, mi verde globo ocular captó una particular imagen carmesí. No, no me refería a la imponente luna, ataviada en su concupiscente traje de rojizos tonos, y postrada regiamente en el firmamento. O a la iluminación de la máquina de bebidas, ostentando los colores de cierta empresa especializada en refrescos sabor cola. Tampoco a la mancha de salsa de tomate que yacía en el suelo, habiendo escapado al ojo de la encargada de la limpieza.

No; mi atención se centraba en una figura de menores dimensiones, afónicamente sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño balcón de la cafetería, contemplando la grandeza lunar. Su cabeza se encontraba decorada con un cabello tan rojo como un granate, y su cuerpo exhibía un placaje dérmico aguamarina, delatando su poiquiloterma naturaleza. Aunque ello en sí no era llamativo, el ropaje tan cuidadosamente elegido, y que le otorgaba un aire distinguido, sobresalía en medio de las innumerables sombras creadas por el satélite selenita. Pensé en tomar mi bebida, sin molestarla, pero la curiosidad, esa caprichosa instigadora, logró convencerme de acercarme.

– "¿Silica?" – Le hablé, colocándome a su lado.

– "¿Uh? Oh, buenas noches, Dyne." – Respondió Mei, sin muchos ánimos. – "Perdona, no te vi llegar. ¿Qué sucede?"

– "Vine por una bebida." – Aclaré, señalando la máquina. – "¿Qué haces aquí, tan tarde?"

– "Me dieron ganas de ver la luna." – Replicó, alzando pesadamente la cabeza hacia el satélite. – "Descuida, que tomé mi inhibidor para contrarrestar el efecto del plenilunio. ¿Tomaste el tuyo?"

– "Las hijas de Hécate somos inmunes a las lúbricas persuasiones de Selene." – Contesté. – "Aunque creo que no soy exenta del todo. Encuentro difícil el dormir esta noche."

– "Oh. Bueno, ya pasará." – Dijo la pelirroja, distraída. – "Lindo clima hoy, ¿cierto?"

– "Un poco frío, pero así son los caprichos de Bóreas, el viento del norte."

Con un sonido abstraído de confirmación, la conversación se sumió en mutismo. Sus azules ojos continuaron admirando la vastedad del satélite terrestre. No necesitaba ser una experta para notar el exiguo humor de la mujer reptil. Sus puntiagudas y escamosas orejas se encontraban en posición caída, y su cola, siempre viva, se hallaba letárgica, casi un peso muerto en la totalidad del mustio panorama que ofrecía la triste nativa de Osaka. Los problemas ajenos no eran de mi incumbencia, y pude retirarme en cualquier momento, dejando a la lagartija sumida con su soledad. Suficientes inconvenientes tenía yo como para lidiar con los de la mecánica.

Empero, de alguna manera, permanecí ahí, sin tratar de romper el silencio imperante. Quizás fuera por la alicaída apariencia de la usualmente jovial poiquiloterma; tal vez porque me vi reflejada en cierta manera en su aislamiento actual; o a lo mejor fuera la lúgubre impresión que dejaba la facilidad para saltar al vacío desde aquel balcón; pero presentía que, de alejarme, desencadenaría algún abyecto desenlace. Mis suaves pantuflas se plantaron firmes en el suelo, cual botas militares, esperando a que Silica, si es que lo dictaba su voluntad, decidiera explicarse. Además, mi presencia no parecía incomodarle. De acuerdo a mi reloj, pasaron alrededor de seis mudos minutos.

– "Kanna me cae bien."

Lotería.

– "Será meramente una conserje, pero es una nekomata agradable." – Prosiguió, sin despegar la vista del cielo. – "Ya que no hay muchos vehículos para que les dé mantenimiento, suelo pasar el tiempo charlando con las demás. Y ahí, platicando triviales fruslerías, es cuando sentí una conexión con la felina; la manera de expresarse; lo bella que lucía cuando reía; ese acento de Hokkaido… bueno, ya quedó claro, ¿cierto?"

– "Te gusta."

– "Es tan diáfano como una lágrima." – Expresó la gecko. Una metáfora bastante introspectiva. – "Y, bueno, pensé en que si mis sentimientos eran tan obvios, ¿por qué no hacérselo saber de una vez?"

– "¿Deduzco que esa es la razón de que te encuentres tan engalanada?"

– "Es la ropa que siempre me pongo para salir, nada remarcable." – Arguyó, encogiendo los hombros. – "Pero sí, me arreglé para finalmente confesarle a la félida que mi corazón latía por ella. Así que, sabiendo que el horario de Kanna no cambiaba, y ésta se hallaba limpiando el tercer piso, aproveché para simular un casual encuentro en su camino a su habitación, a solas."

– "Trazar un plan de batalla denota que ibas en serio." – Comenté. – "Perdona la interrupción."

– "Descuida, creo que ya sabes cómo concluye." – Negó tenuemente con la cabeza. – "Pero en parte, eso fue mi culpa. Después de intentar establecer plática, sin éxito, ella se excusó para volver a sus aposentos. Ahí, y maldigo mi estupidez, decidí que soltarle la sopa directamente era la mejor manera de captar su atención."

– "Ya puedo imaginar el resultado." – Afirmé. – "Lo siento."

– "Está bien, al menos fue uno pacífico, sin gritos ni rencores." – Suspiró. – "Pasó apenas hace una hora, y no debería sentirme mal. Es decir, ni siquiera salimos o había un lazo previo; cualquiera sobrevive a un rechazo, ¿cierto?"

– "Pero exponer el corazón, y no ser correspondida siempre duele." – Adicioné. – "¿Tu primera vez confesándote?"

– "La tercera. Y eso es lo más hiriente." – Bajó la mirada. – "La primera fue una amiga kitsune que conocí cuando me uní a la policía. Creí que la conocía, pero resultó ser hetero, y simplemente dijo que no. Nada grave, aunque lo amargo me pegó un poco. No es fácil soportar el primer rechazo."

– "Las heridas iniciales son las que más tardan en cicatrizar." – Comenté, descansando sobre el barandal del balcón. – "¿Afectó su amistad?"

– "Sin duda; había un aire de incomodidad al estar cerca, y apenas hablábamos." – Suspiró, incorporándose y recargándose en la balaustrada. – "Por suerte esa tensión no duró mucho. Ella fue transferida al Instituto Nacional de Investigación de Ciencias Policiacas, en la prefectura de Chiba, para estudios forenses. Nunca volví a saber de ella."

Otra pausa. No pregunté más detalles; el que Mei ni siquiera mencionara el nombre de la kitsune dejaba en claro que deseaba olvidarla. Quise hablar, pero el estruendoso de un camión de carga que pasó por los cuarteles me hizo desistir. Era lo mejor; si yo no tenía nada útil qué comentar, entonces prefería el mutismo.

– La segunda fue una chica tanuki, Hotaru. Nos conocimos en las piscinas Kanashimi, de mi natal Osaka." – Prosiguió. Una muy discreta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – "Compartíamos el mismo gusto por la natación, adorábamos comprar la pizza en el mismo restaurante, y además ella era bi. Nos vimos alrededor de un mes, mientras mi corazón cocinaba más y más cariño por la mapache."

– "¿Mostró alguna vez interés en ti?" – Cuestioné.

– "No explícitamente, pero hubieron algunas insinuaciones." – Respondió. Su voz sonaba segura. – "Cuando le revelé mis sentimientos, sorpresivamente contestó que aceptaría… pero sólo si compartíamos a su novio, del cual nunca me habló antes. Naturalmente, le dije que no. Ella insistió, pero seguí rehusándome."

Ahí, la mueca de sus labios se tornó circunspecta.

– "Y entonces, de la nada, me insultó por ello, llamándome zorra lame-almejas y demás imprecaciones ofensivas. Incluso… incluso me abofeteó" – Dilucidó, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella. – "Desconozco por qué reaccionó de tan impetuosa manera. Es decir, yo jamás le falté el respeto, y rehuí de su proposición de la manera más cortés posible. Simplemente no entiendo qué hice mal."

– "Dime, ¿alguna vez te mencionó dónde vivía?"

– "Cerca de Fukushima. Nunca me invitó, siempre estaba ocupada con el trabajo."

– "¿En qué laboraba?"

– "Me dijo que en una pastelería." – Replicó. – "La veía únicamente los fines de semana por ello. Debía trabajar mucho, porque siempre llegaba con ojeras."

– "¿Y dices que jamás habló de su novio?"

– "Nunca." – Negó con la cabeza. – "Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco hablaba de su hogar huésped, o a qué se dedicaba su hospedador. Sólo que ella cooperaba con la renta."

– "¿Te pidió dinero alguna vez?"

– "La segunda semana de conocernos." – Contestó. – "Primero me solicitó cuatrocientos yenes para ayudarle con un regalo para su madre, en Okinawa. A la siguiente semana, la cifra se duplicó, porque había tirado un pastel y debía pagarlo sin que su casero se enterara."

– "¿Siguió haciéndolo las semanas subsecuentes?"

– "Sí, era normal que siempre me implorara por ayuda económica." – Suspiró. – "La cifra máxima fueron mil quinientos, y yo no tenía problema en dárselos."

– "Me gustaría decir que la magnanimidad del amor no sale barata." – Enuncié. – "Pero sé que lo hacías porque tienes buen corazón."

– "Gracias, Dyne." – Sonrió ligeramente, antes de volver a su melancolía. – "De todas maneras, la razón de su furia me sigue siendo un misterio."

– "Fácil: todo lo que te dijo era mentira." – Aseveré.

– "¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

– "Nunca habla de su vida, siempre dice estar ocupada, no duerme correctamente, y su situación financiera es precaria." – Enumeré. – "No era pastelera, ni tenía novio, ni madre que deseara obsequios. Puedes apostar esos mil quinientos yenes a que la tal Hotaru era una mujerzuela adicta. Y además de usarte como cajero automático, intentó reclutarte para su causa."

La gecko me miró, naturalmente, extrañada por tan grave declaración, como si hubiera pronunciado una mala broma. Pero mi serio semblante, carente de mi parche ocular, mostrando desnudamente los estragos de la batalla contra la dragona, le insistía implícitamente en que mis palabras no eran juego alguno.

– "¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" – Interrogó, toda su atención centrada en mí.

– "Podría recitarte el catálogo de evidencias, pero prefiero revelarte una anécdota." – Me incorporé. – "Aunque, primero, ¿qué tal una bebida para combatir este aire tan glacial?"

– "Uhm, no es necesario. Soporto bien el frío."

– "Insisto." – Me dirigí al interior. – "Además, es por lo que vine en primer lugar."

Con una sonrisa de resignación, la mujer de ascendencia brasileña asintió silentemente, devolviéndole yo el gesto. Inserté un billete en la máquina expendedora, aliviada de no tener qué batallar con la quisquillosa ranura, siempre asidua a rechazar las pecuniarias notas por cualquier pequeña imperfección en el papel moneda. Eligiendo por la pelirroja, seleccioné mi marca de bebidas sabor chocolate preferida. Prontamente dos latas del oscuro brebaje se deslizaron por el receptáculo, perfectamente calientes, como esperaba. Volviendo, le entregué la suya a la ojizarca.

– " _Obrigada_ , Dyne." – Agradeció la reptil, tomando un trago. – "¡Mmm, _muito bom_! Nada mal, de hecho. No sabe como el chocolate artificial del supermercado. Tiene un ligero toque de canela."

– "Es la misma marca que vendían en la tienda que laboré." – Contesté, recargada en el barandal. – "Cuando tu capital es limitado, una aprende a experimentar todo logo, etiqueta y publicidad hasta hallar algo que recuerdes porque te agrada, no por pasar el resto del día tratando de borrar el sabor de tu boca."

– "Sí, puedo entenderlo. De verdad." – Respondió la escamosa, imitando mi pose. – "Mi madre creció en una favela, y se acostumbró a la terrible calidad de la comida instantánea y las bebidas en alta fructuosa procesada; y eso si era afortunada de conseguirlas. Suerte que nuestra especie es bastante resistente, o hubiera desarrollado más que diabetes con tan mala alimentación."

– "Y lo peor de todo, es que esas costumbres no desaparecen, incluso cuando tu situación monetaria se estabiliza." – Comenté. – "Cuando menos lo esperas, ya no soportas el sabor de un buen filete, porque creciste con la versión plástica para microondas."

– "Mi padre siempre bromea sobre cómo batalló más para enseñarle a cocinar a su esposa, que sacarla de Recife." – Rió ligeramente la osakeña. – "Aunque el crédito es de la tía Takako, quien la adiestró en las artes culinarias. Ahí, mamá descubrió que todo este tiempo tuvo talento para la cocina. Prepara un monayaki divino. Y ni hablar de los platillos brasileños."

– "Hablando de eso, ¿recuerdas la carne achicharrada que Cetania preparó en la fiesta de Mio?" – Remembré. – "¿Y que tú fuiste la víctima voluntaria para probarla?"

– "Haciendo a un lado la carbonizada corteza y sabor chamuscado, no estaba tan mal." – Volvió a reír. – "Aunque como dije en esa ocasión, si sobreviví a los horrores indigeribles del tío Hiraku, un filete quemado era ambrosía divina. Eso sí, no deseo repetir la experiencia. Y no le digas a Cetania, ¿vale?"

– "Mi boca es una tumba." – Declaré. Ahí, reaccioné. – "¡Ah, rayos! Olvidé que iba relatarte algo. Lamento eso."

– "Descuida, compañera." – Sonrió, alzando su envase. – "Con este sabor, cualquiera se distrae."

Dándole un último trago a mi brebaje a base de cacao, y apretando con una mano la lata vacía, me recargué de espaldas en la barda, alzando la vista hacia el bruno firmamento, ligeramente opacado por la contaminación lumínica de la urbe tokiota. Únicamente la soberana luna se mantenía inmune al neón y la incandescencia de las lámparas artificiales.

– "Sucedió alrededor de hace tres años, después de que la existencia liminal se le fuera develada a la humanidad." – Dilucidé. – "Me encontraba caminando a casa, en una fría noche, como ésta, cuando me encuentro a una fenrir hurgando desesperadamente entre la basura, cual perra callejera. Normalmente no me interesaría en lo que un vagabundo hiciera con los desechos públicos, pero su vestimenta era todo lo contrario a las de un pordiosero. Una nunca espera gente bien ataviada husmear entre desperdicios."

– "¿Fue en Lesbos?"

– "Atenas. Me había mudado ahí en la adolescencia." – Aclaré. – "Ver a una loba nórdica en la capital helénica sólo podía significar dos cosas: o era una extranjera, o era una fugitiva. Instigada por la curiosidad, llamé su atención, obteniéndola. Su rostro, aún con dos negras ojeras decorándoselo, evidenciaba su lozanía. No debía tener más de diecisiete."

– "Sonaré a disco rayado, pero mi madre estuvo familiarizada con tales escenas." – Injirió Mei. – "Oh, disculpa la interrupción."

– "Tranquila, la comparación es perfectamente válida." – Le tranquilicé. – "Y creo que no necesito explayarme para dejar en claro que, entre más la conocía, su comportamiento era prácticamente idéntico al de aquella tanuki, ¿cierto?"

– "Está bien, Dyne; no necesitas gastar saliva en aleccionarme. Comprendo lo que quieres decirme." – Disintió con la cabeza, suspirando. – " _Caralho_ , no puedo creer que me vieron la cara. Y todavía pretendía enrolarme en tan nefasto negocio. ¿Cómo pude llamarme policía, cuando ni siquiera fui capaz de enterarme de lo obvio?"

– "La fenrir era mejor bromista que los tristes payasos sardónicos de la radio. Me sacó varias carcajadas." – Dije yo. – "Estoy segura que la tal Hotaru también era sumamente carismática, ¿cierto?"

– "Bastante. Tenía una risa embelesadora." – Asintió. – "Y siempre tenía el rumor más reciente de toda Osaka. Ahora me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo eran sus experiencias."

– "Como puedes darte cuenta, una personalidad lo suficientemente magnética es capaz de cegarnos ante la realidad." – Comenté. – "Aunado a las endorfinas liberadas por el enamoramiento, los defectos son opacados por la idílica neblina de la ilusión."

– "Quizás simplemente soy un imbécil." – Descansó su barbilla entre sus brazos, alicaída. – "E inmadura."

– "Eres joven." – Acoté. – "Quien pueda clamar que no metió la pata a tu edad, se mordería tan duro la lengua que los dientes se quebrarían por la fuerza."

– "No creo que hayas cometido tantos errores como yo, Dyne."

– "Te sorprenderías, Silica." – Contesté, circunspecta. – "Como no te imaginas."

Con mi grave mirada, y una discreta afirmación con su cabeza, firmamos un tácito acuerdo de no indagar más en mi manifiesto. Pero tampoco deseaba hacerle sentir mal por algo que yo misma empecé, así que intenté distraerla con un tema relacionado, pero seguro de tratar.

– "Copiándole una frase a _Potato_ : el mundo es muy pequeño." – Hablé. – "¿Quieres que te confiese algo? Cuando supe a tiempo que la fenrir intentaba embaucarme, juré que no volvería a verla. Y entonces, la vida se encargó de un explosivo reencuentro."

– "No me digas que te buscó directamente y te armó un escándalo."

– "No, sus amigos se encargaron de ello." – Aseguré. – "Recuerda que yo estaba en la Guardia Costera Helénica. Operativo sorpresa contra una célula de tráfico y trata de blancas; más de cuarenta detenidos, incluyendo liminales."

– "Santo cielo. ¿Cómo fue?" – Preguntó, con genuino interés. – "Uhm, claro, si no es problema entrar en detalles."

– "Típico asalto del manual: rodear la zona y asediar a los criminales con fuerza bruta. Y vaya que tomamos esto último al pie de la letra." – Relaté. – "Éramos alrededor de treinta elementos, más nuestro capitán. Balacera inmediata; parecía una celebración con fuegos pirotécnicos. Hirieron a cinco, y casi perdimos a un sargento. Y si crees que eso es malo, debiste ver al adversario. El polvo blanco se cubrió de rojo esa noche."

– "Ustedes sí que eran intensos." – Opinó, exhalando. – "¿Te hirieron también?"

– "Negativo, yo era una mera fusilera en la retaguardia, rango inferior. Aún así, el plomo me pasó cerca varias veces." – Respondí, gesticulando con mis manos. – "Ahí, mientras el caos comenzaba a aplacarse, y el adversario prefería alzar las manos que jalar los gatillos, volví a verla. Pelaje negro como la noche, blanca piel llena de hematomas, y apenas vestida en su concupiscente atavío de trabajo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los lobos le aúllan a la luna; ella permaneció estupefacta."

– "¿Qué hiciste entonces?"

– "Nada. Un miembro de mi equipo la detuvo, mientras ella forcejeaba gritando incoherencias, dopada hasta la médula." – Suspiré. – "Jamás supe su destino, y sinceramente no deseo enterarme."

– "Creo que nadie querría hacerlo."

– "¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que ni siquiera era un operativo grande." – Expresé. – "Aquellos traficantes eran meramente una pequeña pieza del enorme rompecabezas que constituye la red criminal griega. Fue como quitarle un pelo a un gato."

– " _Caralho_. ¿Cómo evitas deprimirte después de vivir todo eso?"

– "Recordándote que cada batalla, por pequeña que parezca, es capaz de cambiar el curso de la historia. Un soldado no claudica tan fácilmente a la guerra." – Repliqué, esgrimiendo una pequeña sonrisa. – "Además, un buen chocolate siempre ayuda. ¿Otro?"

– "Te lo agradecería."

En esta ocasión, ambas tomamos asiento en una de las mesas vacías, hartas de que el aire gélido nos congelara la quitina y escamas. El sonido de nuestras gargantas degustando la caliente bebida volvió a resonar en los solitarios pasillos. Yo estaba preparada para responder a las cuestiones que mi narración debió despertar en Silica, pero la poiquiloterma optó por no externar aquellas dudas. Agradecí mentalmente que respetara mi derecho al silencio, a pesar de que no hubiera tenido problema en responderle.

Aunque aquello significara seguirle mintiendo.

Sí, conocí a la fenrir, que era una carismática prostituta como la tanuki. Y aquel ataque donde ella fue capturada se llevó tal y como lo describí. Más omití aclarar que en vez de un operativo conducido por las fuerzas de la ley, ese salvaje enfrentamiento no era más que un ajuste de cuentas entre el hampa y un traidor que se creyó demasiado intocable, pagando con su vida en una cruenta venganza de la familia delictiva más poderosa de Grecia. Tampoco esclarecí que la persona que detuvo a la loba no fue otra sino Giovanna, entregándola a nuestros superiores.

Dije la verdad cuando aseguré que no tenía deseos de enterarme del destino que le aguardaba a esa desdichada lupina, porque sabía que pasaría a formar parte del círculo de prostitución que poseían los Bakos, el más grande del país. Sólo era una violenta transferencia de infelices pedazos de carne; objetos vivientes para usar y desechar. Me gustaba pensar que yo no tenía mucho qué ver en ello, pues entonces sólo era una guardia de bajo nivel, antes de que me ascendieran a la sigilosa asesina que degollaba oculta entre las sombras.

Esa cánida jamás me importó; no entablé amistad, más allá de intercambiar uno que otro anodino diálogo mientras yo hacía guardia, esperando ella su turno de ser usada por alguno de nuestros hombres. Sólo fue un parpadeo fugaz en la lista de sucesos cotidianos de una matona cualquiera. Empero, en el fondo, odiaba tener que enmascarar la realidad a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, por la salud mental de ambas, era lo mejor. Suficientes decepciones ha sufrido ese día, como para apuñalarla con otra. Quizás algún día le dijera la verdad, pero no esa noche.

Prefería seguir disfrutando de mi dulce brebaje, en su agradable compañía.

– " _Obrigada_ , Dyne. Creo que ya tengo bebida favorita." – Agradeció la gecko, sacándome de mis pensamientos. – "Perdona que te mantuviera despierta con mis intrascendentales problemas; sólo soy una lagartija demasiado ilusa en cuestiones del corazón."

– "Te reitero tu juventud y la vulnerabilidad de las endorfinas. No te mortifiques, Silica." – Respondí, dándole un trago a la lata. – "Diablos, mi propia hermana es más torpe que una cucaracha decapitada, y aún así es la líder de nuestro escuadrón. Nadie es perfecto, y es ahí donde nuestras habilidades nos rectifican todo error. Después de todo, ¿dónde hallaríamos a una mecánica tan excelsa como tú?"

– "Oh, vamos, que no soy tan buena." – Desestimó con la mano, sonrojándose. – "Puedo ser tan infantil en ocasiones. ¿Sabes? Luego de lo de Hotaru, me pinté el pelo de negro, y dejé de socializar. Únicamente salía para completar mi entrenamiento policiaco. Me volví tan huraña que podrían compararme con una estereotípica adolescente con aires de rebeldía."

– "¿Lo complementaste con absurda poesía de secundaria, atavíos góticos, y música comercial destinada a niños estúpidos que se quieren sentir únicos y diferentes?"

– "Tampoco llegué tan lejos, pero creo que poco no me faltaba para que comenzara a decir que me cortaría las venas. Por suerte sólo fue una fase temporal." – Rió. – "Je, recuerdo que el último día con el cabello teñido, sucedió el preludio de los atentados, y ahí conocí a Aria. Después de charlar con ella, le dije que podría sernos útil en la policía. ¿Quién pensaría que terminaría cumpliéndose?"

– "Mundo pequeño." – Asentí. – "En todo caso, no te desanimes por este tropiezo, ¿de acuerdo? Sigues siendo una policía entrenada; una trabajadora de la ANP; posees gran carisma; y una figura envidiable. Ya hallarás a tu chica de los sueños más pronto de lo que imaginas."

– "Basta con las lisonjas, Dyne, que casi me las creo." – Rió de nuevo, ruborizada. Observó su lata, moviéndola en círculos. – "¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico de todo esto? Que jamás tuve problemas por mi orientación. Mi familia siempre apoyó mis preferencias. Mi padre es bastante abierto en esos temas, y mi madre, de hecho, tuvo una relación con una mujer antes de conocer a papá."

– "¿De verdad?"

– " _Sim_ , cuando era joven. Fueron sólo unos meses, y cesó cuando la chica tuvo que mudarse." – Declaró. – "Mamá no tiene empacho en decirlo, y a mi padre, como todo hombre, le encanta el imaginarse a su esposa con otra mujer. Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió cuando lo supe."

– "Bueno, al menos suenan como un matrimonio bastante feliz." – Opiné.

– "Son unos melosos incorregibles. Parecen sacados de una novela romántica." – Sonrió, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Cómo quisiera tener su suerte, o la de tu hermana. Mira que conquistar a dos chicas, y bastante atractivas."

– "Que no te escuche esa araña, o intentará agregarte a su harem."

– "Hmm, ¿por qué no? Digo, la líder de MOE es buen partido." – Bromeó, colocando su barbilla en su mano. – "¿Crees que tengo todo lo necesario para que me añada a la lista?"

– "¿Aún tienes esos mil quinientos a la mano?"

Ambas estallamos en sonoras carcajadas, los ecos de nuestra risa resonando por el resto del edificio. Cualquier pesadez que las anécdotas anteriores hubieran instigado, se esfumaron como fugaces fantasmas en un efímero momento de alegría, desapareciendo paulatinamente. No había mejor manera de olvidar la acritud de pasados eventos que mofarnos de éstos. Hubo otro corto momento de silencio, pero sin tensión alguna, sólo la calma y tranquilidad que habíamos buscado desde el inicio.

– "Honestamente, tengo mala suerte con los gatos." – Comentó la reptil. – "Cuando tenía once años, adopté uno callejero, Taisho. Bien bonito, de bruno pelaje, y hasta le coloqué un pañuelito rojo en el cuello. Me encantaba acostarme en el suelo, y que él reposara sobre mi espalda, ronroneando hasta dormirse."

– "Es una imagen bastante tierna." – Musité, descansando sobre mis brazos. – "¿Qué sucedió entonces?"

– "Solía dormirse en el taller del tío Ryuu, y a él le agradaba porque mantenía alejados a los roedores." – Narró. – "Hasta que un día, él se encontraba reparando el automóvil de un amigo. Cuando lo arrancó, para probarlo, no tenía idea que Taisho se encontraba descansando en una de las ruedas del vehículo."

– "¿No despertaría el gato al escuchar el motor?"

– "Es posible, pero el auto era un modelo clásico, con el guardafangos bastante pegado a la llanta." – Explicó la gecko. – "Estando tan apretado, no tuvo tiempo de salir. No nos dimos cuenta de su paradero hasta que las llantas pintaron la calle con un rojinegro manchón peludo."

– "Auch. Lo siento, Silica."

– "No tanto como mi tío." – Dijo, tomando un último sorbo de su bebida. – "Tardó varias semanas intentando regresar el coche a la vida, tratando de no dañarlo, y ahora le tocaba hallar llantas de refacción para un modelo antiguo. No volvimos a tener mascotas, y yo juré no volver a interesarme en los felinos."

– "Lo lamento." – Contesté, con sinceridad.

– "Está bien, me llevaron a la playa, y tuve una semana de helado como recompensa." – Encogió los hombros. Agitó su lata vacía. – "En todo caso, creo que ya te he quitado demasiado de tu tiempo. Hay que despertar temprano para la faena."

– "Sí, creo que ya deberíamos irnos a descansar." – Apreté el envase vacío. – "¿Te sientes mejor?"

– "Bastante. Creo que sólo necesitaba charlar un poco." – Aseguró. – "Seguiré tu consejo: no me desanimaré por ser rechazada de nuevo. Aunque creo que me rendiré con los mamíferos; simplemente estoy salada con ellos."

– "Tal vez necesites despejarte un poco la mente." – Injerí. – "Sigues siendo policía, ¿cierto?"

– "Correcto, aún soy una oficial."

– "¿Por qué no hablas con la Jerarca? Exponle que deseas volver a patrullar." – Sugerí. – "Seguirías siendo nuestra mecánica, pero no tendrías que pasar el tiempo encerrada aquí. Y podrás mantenerte lejos de Kanna, en lo que la tensión se disipa."

– "Hmm, no es mala idea, ¿sabes?" – Comentó la pelirroja. – "Es decir, auxiliaría mucho a MON el tener un par de ojos extra en las calles. Y honestamente, extraño recorrer la ciudad. _Obrigada_ , Dyne; mañana mismo se lo pediré a la Patrona."

– "El crédito es tuyo. Todo pasamos por tres fases, antes de darnos por vencidos." – Acoté. – "Primero perdemos la inocencia, luego la esperanza, y finalmente la voluntad. Tú sólo prescindiste de la primera; el que sigas creyendo en lo que defiendes es lo que te permite seguir adelante."

– "Oh. Vaya, nunca lo había pensado así. Tiene sentido." – Expresó, afirmando con la cabeza. – "¿Qué hay de ti?"

– "Aún tengo la voluntad para continuar en la batalla. No puedo fallar a la promesa que le hice a una persona muy especial." – Declaré, seria. Ahí, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi semblante. – "Además, ahora tengo a una familia qué proteger."

La chica de escamas aguamarinas emuló mi mueca, concordando completamente con mi respuesta. Depositando los envases vacíos en la basura, nos dirigimos juntas hacia nuestras habitaciones. La melancolía de la confesión infructuosa de la poiquiloterma desaparecía poco a poco, con el usual humor afable regresando a su rostro. Era curioso que, al final de todo, la ojizarca únicamente necesitara un oído dispuesto a escucharla. A pesar de que en el proceso ambas remembramos malas memorias, externarlas eran necesarias para purgarnos del acrimonioso veneno. Una muy necesaria catarsis para su corazón, un respiro de alivio para mi alma.

Pero, ¿por qué no me siento satisfecha del todo aún?

– "¿Dyne?" – La brasileña volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

– "Dime, Silica."

– "Silica."

– "Has estado hablando con _Peaches_ , ¿cierto?" – Entrecerré mi ojo. – "Reconozco esos chistes tan malos."

– "Culpable." – Alzó la mano, con mueca cómplice. – "Pero ya, en serio, me alegra que charláramos esta noche. ¿Te soy sincera? Este incidente casi me hacía pedir mi transferencia a mi viejo puesto, en el koban."

– "Incluso si la Jerarca aceptara el perderte, hubiera sido una decisión demasiado precipitada." – Respondí. – "Y bastante inmadura."

– "Precisamente." – Sonrió. – "Por eso te agradezco por lo de hoy. Evitaste que metiera de nuevo la pata."

– "No es nada, realmente." – Encogí los hombros. – "Cualquiera de tus amigas podría haber hecho lo mismo."

– "Esa es otra ironía, ¿sabes?" – Rió ella, tenuemente. – "Todo el mundo me toma como alguien muy sociable, pero la verdad es que más allá de mi familia, no cuento con amistades auténticas. Todas las que he tenido hasta ahora, han sido meramente compañeras de trabajo."

– "Me tomas por sorpresa." – Repliqué. – "Te recuerdo bastante animada en la fiesta de Mio. Les caíste bien a todos los presentes."

– "Lo disfruté, en verdad. Eran gente realmente interesante." – Afirmó. – "Pero incluso en la algarabía del aniversario, me sentía algo alienada. Si te soy sincera, las únicas con las que me he sentido bastante a gusto, es con ustedes; con MOE."

– "No puedes estar tan mal." – Bromeé. – "Espera, ¿es en serio? ¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Por qué no MON?"

– "Me identifico más con ustedes. Siento que tenemos mucho en común, más allá de defender la ley." – Declaró. – "Las veteranas de MON son profesionales, y poseen más experiencia que una novata como yo. Es algo intimidante. Y, bueno, las demás tienen sus propios problemas como para tratar con una lagartija."

– "¿Te digo algo? Normalmente alegaría que estás a gusto con nosotras porque te sientes más segura entre mujeres con tus mismos gustos." – Externé. – "Pero conozco de lo que hablas. Además de nuestro lazo sanguíneo, y de que sobrevivimos juntas al infierno, mi amistad con Jaëgersturm y Cetania es legítima. Incluso siento que la otra pareja de la arachne, Lala, también podría ser una buena amiga; ambas conocemos el valor del trabajo duro. ¿Percibes lo mismo en nosotras?"

– "Si nuestra conversación de hace un momento es prueba contundente, puedo afirmarlo con seguridad." – Testificó ella. – "Creo que eso es la clave de todo; que puedo ser honesta, y confiar en ustedes."

– "Eso siempre será primordial para cualquier clase de relación." – Añadí. La miré fijamente. – "¿En verdad crees que puedes fiarte de mí, Silica?"

– "Nunca lo dudes, mantis." – Proclamó, segura. – "Cualquiera que no claudique después de una experiencia más que cercana con la muerte, es digna de confianza."

Mis labios esgrimieron una genuina sonrisa.

Incluso el hecho que ella aún no conociera mi verdadero pasado no afectó el buen humor que sus palabras, cargadas de una inconmensurable certidumbre, me contagiaron. Ahí, entre contemplar su rojo cabello, como fuego; sus azules ojos, como zafiros; y esa albugínea sonrisa, tan brillante como la luna en el firmamento, la imagen de la triste gecko lastimada del corazón que encontrara al principio, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora sólo quedaba la auténtica Mei, con la alegría tatuada en su brasileño semblante, como siempre debía ser. Antes que pudiera formular alguna otra metáfora que resaltara su innegable carisma, me excusé un momento para ingresar a mi habitación.

Raudamente, me dirigí a mi clóset y revolví mis pertenencias. Mi globo ocular atisbó mi objetivo, me hice con éste, y con celeridad regresé con la reptiliana. La escamosa me miró incrédula por un segundo al verme ofrecerle mi inesperado obsequio. Asintiendo yo con la cabeza, reafirmándole que sus ojos zarcos no la engañaban, la chica de sangre fría emuló mi contenta mueca y se hizo con el regalo. Con un suave y peludo cuerpo de amarillos tonos, decorados por múltiples manchitas negras, y un rostro redondamente tierno, resaltado por sus felinas facciones, era un presente bastante adecuado para la ocasión.

Un peluche de guepardo.

– "¡Qué bonito! Es tan lindo y pachoncito." – Comentó la pelirroja, apretándolo contra su pecho. – "Y huele a fresitas."

– "Lo obtuve por pura suerte en una de esas garras mecánicas." – Dilucidé. – "Se quedó pegado al calamar que deseaba atrapar."

– "Pero, ¿por qué me lo das?"

– "No soy mucho de animales terrestres." – Encogí los hombros. – "Creo que tú lo apreciarás más que yo. Además, no creo que este gatito decida dejarte m-"

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas repentinamente por la, y nadie podría negarlo, sumamente agradable sensación de dos escamosos brazos rodeando mi italiana figura. La experiencia fue seguida de un suave cuerpo, reuniéndose con el mío. Permanecí afásica y anonadada por varios segundos antes de volver a la realidad y devolver lentamente el gesto, sin que la expresión de incredulidad abandonara mi semblante. En otra de esas pequeñas ironías que la existencia nos exhibía, una reptil de sangre fría era la criatura más cálida del universo.

Lo suficiente para que mi gélido corazón diera un fugaz brinco.

– "Lo creas o no, nadie había sido tan amable conmigo." – Declaró ella, pegada a mí. – " _Muito obrigada por tudo_ , Dyne. De verdad, aprecio lo que haces por mí."

– "D-de nada." – Tartamudeé, saliendo paulatinamente de mi estupefacción. – "Es un placer, Mei."

– "Hakumei."

– "¿Eh?"

– "Es mi nombre completo." – Reveló. – "Carla Hakumei Silica."

– "Esa es una inusual combinación."

– "En honor a mis abuelas materna y paterna, respectivamente." – Esclareció. – "Hasta ahora, nadie se ha dado cuenta, aunque los documentos oficiales lo delaten claramente."

– "Un elemento más en la lista de sorpresas que nos deparó esta noche." – Expresé. – "Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, Carla."

– "Llámame Mei. Suena mejor en japonés." – Se separó, guiñándome. – "Y no es nada comparado con tu hermoso obsequio. No sé cómo retribuirlo."

– "No es necesario. Lo hice con gusto." – Reiteré. – "Y peluches me sobran."

– "Aún así, me siento tan halagada. Es tan precioso." – Acarició el muñeco. – "Oh, perdona, nuevamente te quito tu tiempo. Disculpa, ya me regreso a mi habitación. Un millón de graci… ¿Cuántas veces te he agradecido hoy?"

– "Más de las que he recibido en mi vida. No miento." – Reí. – "Uhm, ¿Mei?"

– "Dime, Dyne."

– "Dyne."

Ella sólo inclinó la cabeza, torciendo la boca. Sí, en verdad era un chiste terrible.

– "Hablando en serio, Cetania me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa; una pijamada." – Mencioné, rascando detrás de mi cabeza. – "Aria y Lala también asistirán. Veremos películas, y conviviremos; espero pacíficamente. Y, bueno, me preguntaba si gustabas asistir también."

– "Oh, ¡por supuesto!" – Exclamó, entusiasmada. – "Uhm, aunque ella no me avisó. ¿No será ningún inconveniente?"

– "Después de lo bien que hablaste de nosotras, ¿piensas que te rechazaríamos?" – Le remembré. – "Además, ya conoces a esas tres; entre más mujeres asistan, mejor."

– "Cierto. No es la primera vez que convivimos." – Admitió. – "Sí, quiero ir. ¿Cuándo sería?"

–"Aún no hay fecha definitiva, pero seguro será tan pronto ellas regresen de su excursión." – Respondí. – "Me alegra que aceptes, Mei. Espero te diviertas."

– "Desde cuidar a un pequeñín, hasta eliminar un enjambre de avispones, con ustedes nunca hay minuto aburrido." – Rió ella. – "Y aunque suena tonto, me ilusiona mi primera pijamada. Siempre quise tener una desde niña."

– "Confieso que tengo interés en experimentar también." – Comenté, estirándome. – "Vale, creo que ya debemos irnos a la cama. _Buonanotte_ , Mei. Que descanses."

– " _Boa noite_ , Dyne. Dulces sueños."

– "Llámame Alexandra." – Le guiñé con mi único ojo. – "Suena mejor con tu acento."

Con una risa compartida, ambas nos encaminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Entonces, inesperadamente, la gecko se dio la vuelta y, con celeridad, colocó sus manos en mis hombros, apoyándose para plantar un pequeño, fugaz, y audaz beso en mi mejilla izquierda. El cronómetro ralentizó su imparable marcha, y el ambiente fue drenado de su color y sonido en su totalidad. Las sombras se desvanecieron, a pesar de que la escasa iluminación también se ausentó, y el barullo citadino dio paso a un mutismo absoluto. El mundo se tornó monocromático, excepto por el rutilante y colorido destello de la mujer frente a mí.

Lo único que mis embelesados cinco sentidos eran capaces de captar en ese efímero momento, era la imagen de la ojizarca quien, con un rubor tan rojo como su cabello decorándole las mejillas, se internaba apresuradamente a sus aposentos. En aquella breve transición, no pude evitar prestar detallada atención al sinuoso contoneo de sus ponderadas caderas; el jovial rebote de su sumamente agraciado posterior; la libertad con la que sus favorecidos pechos brincaban dentro de su verde blusa, como si desearan escapar de esa prisión de tela; y, por supuesto, su reptiliana cola cubierta de aguamarinas escamas, moviéndose enérgicamente como su venusina figura, llena de alborozo.

Viva.

Mei había regresado a su usual optimismo; yo muté en una estoica estatua, inmóvil, afónica, y completamente estupefacta. Y, como si alguien hubiera chasqueado los dedos, reaccioné, volviendo al mundo consciente. Permanecí un par de segundos más en mi lugar antes de ingresar con celeridad a mi recámara, casi azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Mi pulso se aceleró precipitadamente, complementado por mi agitada respiración, y el sudor que de alguna manera se había manifestado en mi frente.

Un inexplicable calor se apoderó de mí entonces; un ligero bochorno que aumentaba a cada segundo, como las flamas de una estufa, lentamente pasando del tibio azul al incandescente rojo. Raudamente me dirigí al lavabo y, abriendo la llave al tope, me empapé la cara, sin importarme que mojara el resto de mi cuerpo, casi bañándome. Luego de casi acabar con las reservas acuíferas de la nación, mi agitación comenzó a ceder, excepto por la temperatura, que proseguía elevándose a parsimonioso ritmo.

Tomando medidas drásticas, me deshice completamente de mi ropa y abrí la ventana, permitiendo a la brisa invernal acariciar mi desnuda figura. Mi cuerpo experimentó el gélido abrazo del viento decembrino sobre mi expuesta epidermis, haciéndome temblar un poco. Pero aquello surtió efecto, y pronto esa creciente incandescencia interior empezó a estabilizarse, hasta convertirse en una cálida sensación. Suspiré; aquello se sentía bien, como un sol tropical sobre la piel.

– "Demasiado bien." – Musité, flexionando mis espolones. – "Quizás debería hacerlo más seguido."

Cerrando la ventana, pues los resfriados estaban a la orden del día, noté que aquella inquietud que anteriormente me impidiera un pacífico descanso, había desaparecido en su totalidad. No indagué más en las razones de aquel cambio, y preferí aprovecharlo para internarme en el mundo onírico. Acurrucando a mi felpudo tiburón mako entre mis brazos, y cubriéndome con la blanca sábana, cerré mi ojo, dándole pauta a Morfeo para que me otorgara acceso a sus vastos dominios. Bostecé plácidamente. Presentía que esa noche, mis sueños serían tan suaves como mis peluches.

– "Hablando de muñecos…" – Me dije para mí misma. – "Debería conseguirme una lagartija. Una grande."

 **[ ]**

– "Maldición..." – Mascullé. – "No de nuevo..."

No es fácil ser una liminal durante la luna llena.

Me había preparado mentalmente para ese momento. Acordé acostarme temprano, antes que la influencia selenita me dominara. Incluso me tomé el habitual inhibidor de hormonas, asegurándome de no dejar ni una gota en el envase. Pero nada de eso funcionó. Tan pronto el argento satélite, ataviado en rojo, se asentó en el cósmico trono del firmamento, la tórrida sensación de su influencia se arremolinó en mi interior. Una vorágine de instintiva lujuria que amenazaba con derrocarme, como Teseo derrotó a mis ancestros durante el rapto de Hipodamía.

– "¿Acaso tú también estás del lado de los metafóricos lápitas?"

Contemplé la botella vacía en la mesa baja que uso para escribir, con una etiqueta que claramente indicaba la efectividad para suprimir las pasiones despertadas por la rijosa Selene. Falacias y embustes publicitarios, hubiera exclamado. Me atreví a tomar una ducha con agua helada, arriesgándome a que alguna enfermedad vírica se apoderara de mi sistema respiratorio; y lo complementé con el consumo de bebidas igualmente gélidas. Más nada parecía detener esa pecaminosa necesidad animal que hervía en mis adentros.

– "No es mi primer plenilunio." – Musité, jadeando. – "¿Por qué se siente tan intenso hoy?"

La hiperventilación había tomado posesión de mis pulmones, y mi bomba sanguínea se lanzó en una carrera para batir su propio récord de latidos por minutos. El cuerpo me ardía, aumentaba su temperatura precipitadamente, como un concupiscente volcán a punto de estallar. Pero la erupción, la gran explosión que liberaría todo ese incandescente magma hacia la atmósfera, jamás se presentaba; no sin ayuda de alguien. Eso era quizás lo más tortuoso de todo; el no poder calmar tan lúbrico deseo sin romper una promesa, sin traicionar mis propios ideales, mi propia dignidad.

– "Te tengo a ti." – Hablé, soportando el bochorno. – "¿Mantendrás el secreto?"

Un daikon.

Nombre nipón para el _Raphanus sativus_ , los enormes rábanos blancos tan famosos en la gastronomía japonesa. Hace veinticuatro horas, el siquiera considerar la idea de escabullirme a la cocina y tomar un vegetal tan largo y grueso, para utilizarlo de una manera tan degradantemente sicalíptica, me hubiera hecho golpearme la cabeza con mis cuatro patas al instante. Mi consciencia misma me recriminaría por haber apenas conjurado tan obscena posibilidad en mis redes sinápticas. Pero aquí estaba la prueba de que la vida, o mejor dicho, la genética, suele jugarnos bromas cruelmente irónicas, y desafortunadamente frecuentes, como para descartar toda probabilidad prematuramente.

– "Mantén tu orgullo, Centorea." – Murmuré para mí misma, sonrojada en extremo. – "No hay porqué sofocarse. Es completamente natural."

¿Quién hubiera imaginado a la orgullosa heredera de la familia Shianus en tan precaria posición? ¿Desesperada por satisfacer tan libidinosas necesidades con un vegetal?" Por Quirón, ni siquiera es la primera vez que lo hacía. Por muy vergonzoso que me resulte aceptarlo, ya había repetido tan indecente situación en mi tierra natal, cuando la pubertad despertó mis bestiales hormonas, y requería de hallar una solución a la búsqueda de placer, antes de que tal rijosidad me nublara la mente y me obligara a cometer errores de los que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

Por suerte, he logrado mantener mi pureza, como una laureada y elegante dama debe hacerlo; reservándola exclusivamente para aquella persona especial. No es ufano el sentirse satisfecha con mi fortaleza y capacidad de autocontrol. Ignoro cuántas centáurides conocí que fueron incapaces de dominarse bajo el hipnotismo lunar, dejándose llevar en estados tan vulnerables, y entregando infaustamente su virginidad a los brutos e insufribles centauros machos que, infortunadamente, habitaban mi aldea. Sacudí mi cabeza ante tan abyectos recuerdos; yo estaba a salvo, y también mi honradez de fiel corcel. Mi más preciado tesoro le pertenece únicamente a él.

– "Mi Señor…" – Susurré, suspirando. – "Cómo quisiera que usted fuera quien me ayudara…"

Kimihito Kurusu, el hombre que logró hacerse con mi corazón, cual gallardo conquistador; la persona a quien yo le juré lealtad, como la digna mujer caballero que soy. Prometí que mi primera vez sería con él, y así como Penélope esperó por más de veinte años a Odiseo, yo mantendría mi doncellez reservada exclusivamente para mi adorado casero.

La palabra de una centáuride no puede romperse, y a pesar de que la inquisitiva luna continuaba arrojando su vil hechizo lúbrico, yo conservaría esa castidad, como una falange espartana protegía las Termopilas de las huestes persas. Pero, ¿cómo salir de esa concupiscente disyuntiva sin romper mi juramento? Fácil; recurriendo a la misma técnica con la que los persas derrotaron la imbatible pared helénica:

Atacando la retaguardia.

– "Y pensé que esos días habían terminado." – Bisbiseé, exhalando. – "Pero no hay más remedio."

Me alegraba de que Nyx, la deidad griega que representaba a la noche, fuera la única testigo de un acto tan pervertido. Lo que iba a suceder me parecía algo que únicamente debía realizarse bajo el lóbrego manto de las sempiternas sombras, fuera de los juzgadores ojos del público, y de los míos, pues realmente me parecía inaceptable para alguien de mi noble estirpe. Tomé mi monturero, es decir, donde guardaba la silla de montar que usaba en ocasiones Mi Señor, y lo coloqué en uno de los estantes de la pared, asegurándome de que quedara a la altura de mi cuerpo equino.

– "Perdona, madre."

Volteé el marco con el retrato de mi progenitora; ella no debía ver a su hija realizar algo tan impúdico, aunque fuera en fotografía. Con el aparejo listo, tomé la escoba que usaba para limpiar mi habitación, y la amarré al monturero usando una gruesa soga, la cual usaba en ocasiones para sostener recipientes en su lugar, si me tocaba fungir como corcel de carga. No era realmente algo muy digno para una centáuride, pero no iba a ponerme quisquillosa bajo ese estado. Me detuve un par de segundos, intentando mermar la creciente sensación en mis zonas íntimas. Debía apresurarme a terminar.

Dominado el problema, proseguí mis preparativos. Moví el palo de escoba, cerciorándome que se mantuviera firmemente unido al monturero. Entonces, tomé el rábano daikon, previamente cortado del tallo para hacerle un agujero, y lo inserté en la vara de madera. El hoyo del vegetal poseía el tamaño correcto para el palo, y se ajustó perfectamente a su soporte. Aquel improvisado pero extravagante dildo estaba listo. Antes de iniciar, me aseguré también de tomar un poco de aloe vera, para que actuara como lubricante. Mi rubor se intensificó hasta que mis orejas se tornaron también rojas; me sorprendía lo meticulosa que me comportaba en ese momento.

– "Pero incluso con algo tan escabrosamente pervertido." – Me dije. – "Una Shianus no puede dar menos que lo mejor."

Una centáuride mantiene su orgullo en toda circunstancia; y aunque fuera un deliberado intento el fundirme en las ínfulas de la vanagloria para distraerme de la obvia razón de todo ello, consideraba que mi oneroso empeño era parte de mi deber como la heredera de la familia más sobresaliente de mi raza. Después de todo, si no puedo cuidar de mí misma, ¿cómo puedo proteger a Mi Señor? Sacudiendo mi cabeza, eliminé los titubeos de mi voluntad y continué. Cubriendo en su totalidad al daikon con el glauco gel aromático, me di la vuelta e, inhalando y exhalando profundamente, como un samurái concentrándose, levanté mi vestido y alcé mi cola.

El calor que invadía mi cuerpo se intensificó tan pronto mis genitales entraron en contacto con el aire. No ayudaba a que el termostato se mantuviera a temperatura cálida, en parte por solicitud de nuestra poiquiloterma ofidia residente. Empero, ni el más crudo invierno antártico podría haber contrarrestado el inmenso ardor, tan intenso como una fulguración solar, que recorría por completo mi equina figura. Mis zonas íntimas palpitaban, rogando por dejarme de juegos y satisfacerlas. Lo necesitaba, era imperativo que comenzara de una vez. Exhalé un último suspiro y, asintiendo para mí misma, lo hice.

– "¡Fwahhh!"

Confieso que tuve qué tapar mi boca con la mano, luchando por nivelar el gemido que expulsé instintivamente al sentir el grueso rábano adentrarse en mi cavidad anal. La lujuria que me invadía había preparado mi cuerpo para la acción inmediata; ergo, el daikon, perfectamente empapado en el gelatinoso lubricante, se insertó sin problema alguno, sólo ralentizando su incursión por mi propia capacidad de autocontrol. Lo admito, se sentía glorioso, apoteósico, y quería disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. El vegetal con apariencia sumamente fálica y el tamaño perfecto para mis dimensiones, cumplía su trabajo magistralmente, pero mi mente seguía aferrada al verdadero dueño de mis fantasías.

– "M-Mi Señor… no sea tan rudo…" – Jadeé. – "Ahh… qué grande…"

Me sumí en el mar de mis lúbricas ilusiones, dejándome llevar por la sicalipsis de imaginar a mi amado pelinegro otorgarme la dicha de experimentar por primera vez los seráficos placeres de la carne, juntos. Un anillo de boda residiría en su mano, unida a la mía, emperifollada también con una áurea prenda que nos certificaría ante el mundo como marido y mujer. Si bien las costumbres de mi especie no precisaban de joyería para legitimar nupcias, yo me decantaba más por la tradición occidental de intercambiar las argollas. Un perfecto símbolo de la sempiterna unión entre dos corazones, tan dorados como su felicidad.

Pero más que el deífico delirio del matrimonio, mi mente regresó a la ambrosía de la luna de miel, donde podríamos dar rienda suelta a nuestros más salvajes deseos, sin temor, sin penas, sin límites. Sólo placer, puro y glorioso. Quizás fuera un deseo simple, primitivo, y contradictorio proviniendo de mí; pero en el fondo, yo seguía siendo una mamífera, un animal salvaje con claros instintos. O tal vez mi juicio se encontraba cada vez más eclipsado por el rojizo astro selenita. Fuera cual fuera la verdadera razón de mi libidinoso comportamiento, no podía negar que lo estaba gozando.

– "¡Ah, no, Mi Señor!" – Gemí. – "¡No mis pechos! ¡Hnghhh!"

Los límites de mi consciencia empezaban a romperse. La frontera entre el control y el desenfreno se hacía cada vez más difusa, cercenando sagitalmente tal dicotomía con la espada del deseo, para transformarla en homogénea concupiscencia. Sin soportar más el metafórico fuego que me abrasaba la existencia, desabotoné mi camisa con celeridad, liberando mis imponentes senos de copa I, viéndolos casi saltar al escapar de su prisión de tela. Raudamente los tomé en mis manos, apretándolos con ahínco, ofreciéndoles un brioso masaje que encendía cada célula de mi ser, haciéndolas explotar como diminutas supernovas.

– "¡Sí, sí!" – Exclamaba. – "¡Me encanta, me encanta!"

A pesar de que hallarme en celo convertía cada pulgada de mi persona en un punto sumamente sensible, mis glándulas mamarias eran la sacrosanta abadía donde se concentraban todas las zonas erógenas críticas. Y mis pezones, erectos y firmes a más no poder, eran mi verdadero punto G. El menor estímulo en mis pechos era suficiente para volverme loca. Un pequeño roce, y la decorosa y solemne Centorea se transformaba en la viva imagen de la sicalipsis; del arrebatado hechizo de Eros; una erótica estampa bendecida por Afrodita.

El daikon penetrando mi dilatado ano; mi hinchada vagina chorreando sus calientes jugos; mis gordos pezones siendo retorcidos por mis audaces dedos. Me estaba perdiendo en lujuria pura. Mi lengua alcanzó su longitud límite, y mis ojos casi se volverían completamente blancos de tanto voltearlos, mientras la saliva se derramaba de mi boca, empapando mis pechos. Me encontraba en el paraíso. En cualquier momento, el orgasmo haría su mayestática aparición, transportándome a la cúspide del deleite; la fastuosa cima del goce absoluto; el Olimpo del clímax máximo; coronándolo con la lasciva sinfonía de los gemidos.

Y entonces, alguien llamó.

– "Cerea." – Habló, tocando ligeramente la puerta corrediza. – "Cerea, ¿estás despierta?"

Oír mi nombre me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Como si hubieran encendido un interruptor, entré en consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Mi caucásica epidermis mutó a un rojo granate, y mi corazón casi sufre un arresto cardiaco. Raudamente abotoné mi camisa, batallando contra la desesperación y el volumen de mis senos, renuentes a regresar a su lugar, todo mientras el aloe empapaba la ropa, transparentándola. Finalmente pude acomodarlos, aunque un botón se desprendió en el ajetreo. Ya lo repararía luego.

El susto también me hizo desprenderme de mi impúdico dildo improvisado; pero era tal la profundidad en la que se encontraba, que aunque pude librarme del palo de escoba, el sólido rábano permaneció atorado, estancado a medio camino, con la parte gruesa sobresaliendo de mi recto. Tique me daba la espalda cuando más la necesitaba, y la persona tras las puertas continuaba insistiendo. Maldije mi impotencia para alcanzar al albugíneo invasor vegetal y retirarlo de mi ano en tan crítica situación, resignándome a ocultarlo tras mi bruna vestimenta.

– "¿Cerea?" – Llamó de nuevo. – "¿Acaso finalmente estiraste las cuatro patas, centáuride?"

– "¡U-un segundo!" – Respondí, finalmente. – "¡Ya voy!

No podía dilatar más el tiempo, y, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por aparentar una calma total, encendí una pequeña vela de incienso para enmascarar el olor. Luego, asenté mi cuerpo de manera que ocultara el pequeño cojín que usé para evitar que mis jugos vaginales arruinaran el delicado piso de tatami. Arreglando mi cabello y manteniendo una expresión circunspecta, concedí el permiso a la persona invitada de que pasara a mis aposentos. La puerta se corrió a un lado, revelando a mi visitante.

– "Buenas noches, Rachnera." – Hice una reverencia, lo más cortés posible. – "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

– " _Guten Abend_ , Cerea." – Saludó la arachne, cerrando la puerta. – "¿Por qué la demora?"

– "Me encontraba meditando un poco." – Señalé la vela encendida. – "La calma de la noche y el olor del incienso me ayudan a concentrarme."

– "¿Sobre qué meditas en luna llena? ¿Las propiedades afrodisiacas de las zanahorias?" – Rió la tejedora, asentándose. Ahí, mostró un paquete en manos. – "En todo caso, finalmente terminé lo que me encargaste. Toma."

– "Oh, bueno, uhm, gracias, Rachnera." – Lo agarré. – "Pero no debiste molestarte en traérmelo a estas horas."

– "¿Preferirías que lo hiciera en presencia de lo demás?" – Retrucó ella. – "Sabes que hasta tomar la mano de mi Querido te pone más roja que un tomate, Shianus. Alcanzarías tonos más allá del espectro visible con algo como esto."

– "No es a lo que me refería, pero…" – Noté que ya estaba dándole la razón al ruborizarme aún más. – "En todo caso, ¿por qué hasta ahora?"

– "¿Sabes lo atareado que es este trabajo? Incluso con Lore ocupándose de las finanzas, tenemos las manos, aletas y pedipalpos llenos." – Respondió, suspirando. – "La palabra se corrió bastante rápido, y los pedidos aumentaron en menos de una semana. Estoy trabajando casi tiempo completo, utilizando al máximo mis dones naturales como Tejedora, y aún así casi no me doy abasto."

– "Aunque debe alegrarles a ti y Meroune que su naciente empresa haya cobrado tan repentino éxito."

– "Mi lado capitalista está más que complacido, aunque tengo las manos y los apéndices hiladores exhaustos." – Estiró sus dedos. – "Por suerte, Tique me ha sonreído en el plenilunio. Ignoro por qué, pero parece que el inhibidor no hizo efecto completo, así que aproveché el impulso enérgico de la luna llena para finalizar el resto de los pedidos, especialmente el tuyo."

– "Sí, también noté que los efectos del inhibidor se manifestaron algo débiles hoy." – Concordé. – "Lamento haber agregado más trabajo a tu ya ocupada agenda."

– "Ah, por eso no te preocupes, ojizarca, que de hecho lo disfruté." – Desestimó con la mano. – "Adoro los retos, y fue excelente práctica para comprobar mis dotes naturales que enorgullecen a mi estirpe. Adelante, échale un vistazo, para ver si te gusta."

– "Oh, de acuerdo."

Quitando el rojo listón de la caja, alcé la tapa para encontrarme con un sostén de gran tamaño. Observé a los seis ojos carmesí de la araña y, con un silente ademán, me sugirió que lo revisara más de cerca. Tomé en mis manos el objeto, admirando el fino detalle del intrincado bordado que caracterizaba las creaciones de Arachnera. Elaborada con seda negra suave al tacto, la bruna prenda femenina se encontraba decorada por meticulosos detalles en dorado, en un patrón cuasi-barroco; algo excesivo para un simple brassiere, pero que innegablemente le otorgaba un toque elegante a lo que sería mera ropa interior.

– "¿Qué te parece?" – Preguntó la mujer de oscuro exoesqueleto.

– "Sobresaliente trabajo de bordado como siempre, Rachnera." – Afirmé, asintiendo con la cabeza. – "Pero, ¿no crees que es un poco grande?"

– "¿Tienes las tetas más enormes que la cabeza, y me haces esa pregunta, Shianus?" – Ella colocó sus manos en la cintura. – "Y todavía tuve qué hacerlo de mayores dimensiones para evitar que te lastime. Tomé tus medidas, centáuride; sólo la ogresa de MON y aquella minotauro francesa te superan."

– "Lo entiendo, no te molestes. De hecho, me siento aliviada." – Afirmé. – "Si te soy sincera, siempre me ha sido bochornoso encontrar prendas de mi talla. La mayoría son poco asequibles, y tan escasas. Y me da pena buscar en la sección de liminales gigantes para hallar algo decente."

– "¿Es por eso que prescindes de sujetador la mayoría del tiempo?" – Cuestionó Rachnee. – "Aunque no puedo culparte, Cerea. Cuando las glándulas mamarias de una son bendecidas por Afrodita, la ropa se convierte en un estorbo, ¿cierto?"

– "Si lo dices de esa manera, suena algo impúdico." – Volteé la mirada. – "Mas puede que haya algo de razón entre esas concupiscentes declaraciones."

– "Deberías relajarte, un poco, ¿sabes?" – Acotó la Tejedora, cruzándose de brazos, realzando su pecho. – "La naturaleza te regaló un par de gemelas por las que muchas mujeres, especialmente en Japón, venderían su alma a Mefistófeles con tal de poseer. Con o sin sostén, llévalas siempre con orgullo, centáuride. Representan tu fortaleza, vitalidad y feminidad; englobadas en dos suaves paquetes tamaño jumbo."

– "Realmente disfrutas de tan atrevidas manifestaciones, arachne." – Disentí con la cabeza.

– "Soy honesta, Cerea. Una virtud de la que muchos carecen, _Fräulein_." – Aseguró. Ahí, alzó la mirada, algo extrañada. – "¿Qué hace ese palo de escoba ahí?"

¡Por Quirón! ¡Me olvidé por completo de ese detalle!

– "¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Ú-únicamente es un blanco de práctica! ¡Sí, eso!" – Reaccioné, intentando no perder la calma. – "Ya que el inhibidor no rindió efectos esperados, decidí invertir mis energías sobrantes en el refinamiento de mi técnica. Así podré servir y proteger mejor a Mi Señor."

– "¿No te parece un poco tarde para practicar tales tácticas, ojizarca?" – Cuestionó. – "¿Y acaso la actividad brusca no dañaría el suelo de tatami que tanto cuidas?"

– "Mi familia está entre la más destacadas estirpes guerreras, arachne." – Repliqué, fingiendo tranquilidad. – "N-nunca es tarde para que una esté preparada para la adversidad."

– "Creí que estabas meditando." – Indicó, señalando la vela de incienso.

– "Una mente tranquila es primordial para un rendimiento óptimo en batalla." – Expresé, solemne. – "Templanza y voluntad; así es una Shianus."

– "¿Por qué tus pechos se transparentan a través de la ropa?"

– "¿Eh? ¡B-bueno, es que hace calor!" – Contesté, cubriendo (inútilmente) mi busto con mis manos. – "¡Y el efecto de la luna llena me hace sudar más de lo habitual!"

– "Es invierno."

– "¡Sabes que Miia siempre mantiene el termostato a treinta y cuatro grados!"

– "Únicamente en la sala y en el cuarto." – Comentó, impasible. – "Y el tuyo está apagado."

– "¡Lo apagué por el calor!"

– "¿Y por qué lo encendiste si el plenilunio elevaba tu temperatura?"

– "¡Lo hice antes de que me diera cuenta!"

– "¿Y por qué sólo sudaste en las tetas?"

– "¡P-porque soy una espadachina, y la actividad física se concentra en el pecho!"

– "¿Pero no estabas meditando?"

– "¡Sí, p-pero, pero…!"

Entonces, la arachne se echó a reír, su cuerpo temblando a cada carcajada que salía de su boca. Mientras tanto, yo me consumía en un bochorno más abrasador que las profundidades del Hades y el Tártaro juntos. Ser encerrada junto con los Titanes derrotados hubiera sido mejor que soportar tal vergüenza.

– "Vale, vale; disculpa por eso, Cerea. Sólo deseaba fastidiarte un poco." – Aseguró la tejedora, menguando su risa. – "No puedo resistir a esa piel europea tornándose roja como grana."

– "Es menester recordarte que no comparto tu chocante sentido del humor, descendiente de Arachne." – Contesté, volteando hacia el otro lado. – "¿No tienes otros asuntos qué atender?"

– "Bueno, pensaba en darme una ducha antes de irme a acostar. Comienza a hacer un poco de calor." – Respondió, provocándome de nuevo. – "Hablando en serio, aún me queda una noche ocupada. No mentí cuando dije que tenemos las manos llenas con los clientes. Lo peor es que aún no encontramos repartidores disponibles para auxiliarnos."

– "Eso es infortunado." – Opiné, aliviada de cambiar el tema. – "¿Qué piensan hacer?"

– "Nos quedan un par de días, así que mañana intentaremos con las arpías mensajeras que solían traer las cartas para Lala." – Dilucidó, suspirando. – "Será más caro, y eso supondrá más papeleo para Lore, pero como dice Aria: _So ist das Leben_."

– "Extrañas a Jaëgersturm, ¿cierto?" – Volteé a verla. – "Ese inusual uso del germano que has mostrado hoy no pasa desapercibido."

– "Más bien, digamos que me siento feliz por mi pequeña hermana Cazadora." – Guiñó los ojos, sonriendo. – "Pero dejaré que sea ella quien te dé las buenas nuevas. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para probártelo?"

– "Espera, ¡¿Q-q-qué?!" – Cuestioné, exasperada. – "¡¿A-ahora mismo?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

– "Necesito cerciorarme de que las medidas y la resistencia son las adecuadas." – Elucidó. – "Si la calidad falla en nuestro primer lote de pedidos, hundiremos nuestra empresa prematuramente; y será completamente mi culpa. Así que anda, póntelo."

– "P-pero, ¿aquí mismo?"

– "¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos mujeres." – Afirmó. – "Vamos, Cerea; tomamos baños junto a las demás, sin problema alguno. No te pongas de pudorosa ahora."

– "Lo sé, es sólo que..." – Rodeé mis pechos con mis brazos. – "El plenilunio… tú sabes…"

– "Oh, ¿sólo por eso?" – Disintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. – "Haberlo dicho antes, ojizarca."

Con eso, y sorpresivamente, la arachne se removió uno de sus guantes, dejando sus filosos dedos al descubierto. Empleándolo como una navaja, su índice se abrió paso por la albugínea tela de su top. Pronto, dos enormes y carnosas montañas de clara epidermis saltaron a la vista, rebotando de más antes de permanecer en su lugar. Los senos de Rachnera, aunque no poseían mi ponderada talla, seguían siendo imponentes, especialmente cuando sus rosados pezones, estimulados por los efectos del astro selenita, se erguían alertas, como antenas, sobre sus grandes areolas. La guinda perfecta para un lujurioso pastel de voluptuosidad pectoral.

Ahí me di cuenta que debí voltear la mirada antes.

– "¿Era eso realmente necesario?" – Le pregunté, ruborizada y contemplando a la ventana.

– "No más que tu recato, centáuride." – Contestó. – "Sólo intento recordarte que vivimos bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo al mismo hombre. Pronto él será nuestro esposo, y, por ende, nosotras también seremos legalmente esposas. Debemos abandonar las nociones que impidan una vida conyugal plena."

– "¿Cómo ayuda el nudismo a ello?"

– "Demostrando que bajo la ropa, todas somos iguales." – Respondió, con manos en la cintura. Sus senos rebotaron ante el movimiento. – "¿Qué hay de diferente en mí, ahora que he prescindido de mi atavío? ¿Acaso me he transformado en otra, hablando en un sentido no metafórico?"

La Tejedora se incorporó, caminando alrededor del cuarto. Desconozco la razón, pero su cuerpo, parcialmente iluminado por la argenta luz selénica, lucía inusualmente brillante, como si hubiera sido empapado en alguna especie de aceite, aunque no notara nada extraño en su piel. E, ignoro por qué también, mis ojos seguían cada movimiento que ella hacía. Maldije mentalmente al plenilunio; mi cabeza no podía concentrarse correctamente.

– "Puedes alegar que jamás dejo de ser la lasciva arachne fetichista del sadomasoquismo, y concordaré contigo, pero eso seguirá dándole la razón a mis palabras." – Alegó. – "Sigo siendo la misma Rachnera de siempre. Y tú, sostén o no, desnuda o vestida, dentro de tu armadura o fuera de ésta, no dejarás de ser la misma heredera de la familia Shianus; la hija de la proclamada Diosa de las Justas; la galante mujer caballero que protege con su vida al hombre que ama."

Dio un par de pasos, quedando frente a mí. Ahí, se inclinó para colocar sus manos en mis hombros, mientras yo permanecía inmóvil, casi mesmerizada por su mirada seria, con sus seis rojos y penetrantes globos oculares fijados en los míos.

– "Jamás dejarás de ser Centorea. Nuestra Centorea." – Declaró, solemnemente. Ahí, sonrió. – "Sé que puedo ser chocante en ocasiones, y que razones no te faltan para desconfiar de esta pervertida araña, pero jamás dejaré de agradecer que seamos compañeras. Honestamente, siempre te admiré, ¿sabes?"

– "¿Realmente?"

– "Repitiendo las palabras de mi congénere alemana: eres la más noble de la esta morada. Incluso la mismísima princesa Lorelei opina lo mismo." – Reveló. – "Y no hablo únicamente del linaje, sino de tu actitud. Eres realmente caritativa, amable, inteligente, valiente. Tu belleza y atractivo físicos son sólo la dulce cereza de tu abnegada personalidad. Esa que te hace tan única."

– "Tú… ¿tú en verdad piensas eso de mí, Rachnera?"

– "Acabo de desnudar también mi alma, ojizarca." – Guiñó con tres ojos. – "Esta casa fue el santuario que tanto necesitaba, no sólo para abandonar la tan temida soledad, sino para deshacerme del autodesprecio que los errores y los rechazos que sufrí anteriormente crearan en mí, desde que me uní al Programa. Finalmente puedo decir que, a pesar de que no lo merezco, he hallado una auténtica familia que me acepta por quién soy. Incluida tú."

– "No es la primera vez que me elogias. Y tampoco es la primera vez que confíe en que estás siendo honesta." – Enuncié, con una pequeña sonrisa. – "Tal vez hayamos comenzado con el pie izquierdo; quizás nuestras filosofías suelan diferir; y admito que mis celos impidieron que nuestra relación fuera más fácil; pero confieso que, en el fondo, sabía que podía encontrar en ti una buena amiga."

– "Lo sé. Dudo que seas de aquellas personas que gustan de guardar rencores, Cerea." – Reiteró la arachne, esgrimiendo la misma mueca contenta. – "¿Quieres que te sea más franca? Antes de aceptar el compartir a mi Querido, tú eras mi mayor rival. Ni siquiera Miia, siendo la primera y con más tiempo junto a él, era una prioridad mayor que tú."

– "Cesa, por favor, que no soy tan especial." – Desestimé con la mano, riendo tenuemente. – "Jamás imaginé que me consideraras tan importante."

– "Permítete un poco de inmodestia, Cerea." – Expresó la Tejedora. – "Incluso ahora, continúas demostrando lo cuantiosa que eres como persona. Es decir, mírate, estudiando medicina. Tu deseo de ayudar a otros es tan grande que dedicarás a resguardar el tesoro más valioso que existe: la vida misma. Únicamente Aria puede compararse con tu dedicación, pero tú no requieres de balas ni violencia para salvaguardarla."

– "Detente." – Bajé la mirada. – "No soy tan magnánima."

– "Claro que sí. Me atrevo a afirmar que comparto el mismo veredicto que el resto de la casa cuando digo que eres admirable." – Arachnera insistió. – "Sabemos que no es un camino sencillo, y que requiere de enorme esfuerzo y sacrificio para alcanzar la meta, pero sabemos que lo lograrás. Cuentas con nosotros para apoyarte, y a la sociedad misma, quien será la que agradezca tu arduo trabajo."

– "No, te estás engañando…" – Alcé la mirada. – "Me he estado engañado yo misma desde el principio…"

Mis ojos se exhibían acuosos, y mi trémula voz estaba en la frontera para decantarse en llanto. Aquellas palabras, esos ciertamente fastuosos elogios, me cayeron como dagas en el corazón. No por Rachnera, quien había manifestado honestamente sus pensamientos, con toda virtud; sino por mí misma. Pero aquello no era fácil de confesar.

– "No soy loable; tampoco mirífica, prodigiosa, o cualquier otro halagador epíteto que desees adjudicarme." – Negué vehementemente con la cabeza. – "Traté de creer mi propia mentira, intenté que se transformara en verdad; pero era como si Prometeo tratara de dar forma a la humanidad con agua, en lugar de barro."

– "Un momento, Shianus." – La mujer de bruno exoesqueleto alzó su mano en señal de alto. – "Desiste de tus hieráticas parábolas, y sólo dime lo que intentas expresar."

– "Disculpa por eso." – Tallé mis ojos.

– "Tranquila, Cerea." – Sostuvo mi mano con la suya. – "Relájate, y deja salir lo que te acongoja. Sé tan directa como desees."

– "Ya no… ya no quiero estudiar medicina." – Declaré, permitiendo a las lágrimas peregrinar mis mejillas. – "Todo lo que creía, era una ilusión. Fantasmagorías engañosas. Espejismos erigidos en inestables pilares que caen por el peso de su propia falsedad."

Arachnera no injirió, no pronunció palabra. Sencillamente permaneció allí, afianzando su mano al tiempo que yo intentaba reordenar mis pensamientos.

– "La medicina es fascinante. Y quienes la ejercen son héroes. Jamás negaré el gran respeto que les tengo a los hombres y mujeres que forman parte de una profesión tan laudable." – Esclarecí. – "Llegué con entusiasmo, esperando a formar parte de ese gran sueño y, sin necesitar de medieval coraza y armas, defender a quienes estimo de los enemigos invisibles que amenazan contra su salud. Si podía contribuir a esparcir alivio y esperanza a la sociedad, por muy pequeña que fuera, sería tan ilustre como el propio Hipócrates."

– "¿El estudio es muy difícil? ¿Te trataron mal en la facultad?"

– "Descuida, que de hecho entiendo muy bien la materia; y tanto los profesores como alumnos han sido muy amables. Incluso hice un par de amigas." – Dilucidé. – "El problema es que, aunque me gusta ejercer la medicina, mi alma se condena a perder su propia humanidad entre más profundizo en ello. Deseo amarla, pero es casi como si la realidad me obligarla a rehuirle."

– "¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con algún paciente?"

– "Visita al hospital Hopkins, estudio de campo. El tercero, de hecho." – Asentí lentamente. – "El profesor se encontraba dándonos una cátedra completa sobre las innovaciones del sistema de salud nipón, cuando atisbé de soslayo el interior de una sala con la puerta abierta. Dentro, una pequeña, de quizás no más de seis años, me llamaba afásicamente con su mano. Separándome de mi grupo, entré con ella."

– "¿Era la única en aquella sala?"

– "Sí. Verla tan sola en esa habitación tan enorme, despertó mi instinto materno." – Repliqué. – "Asenté mi cuerpo junto a ella, la saludé. Con una voz casi inaudible, diminuta como ella, me preguntó mi nombre. Después de las presentaciones formales, la pequeña Viktoria, hija de comerciantes austriacos, me reveló que adoraba los caballos, y siempre quiso montar uno. Me sentí halagada por su sinceridad, y platicamos un breve momento, hasta que me tocamos el tema de su enfermedad. Ahí fue cuando todo se vino abajo."

– "Puedo imaginar a qué te refieres." – Rachnera bajó la mirada, taciturna. – "¿Qué tan grave?"

– "Cáncer de pulmón, estadio II. Significa que el tumor se ha extendido." – Continué, conteniendo el llanto. – "Debí suponerlo con los aparatos a los que se encontraba conectada, o al hecho que se hallara casi calva, pero quizás yo misma traté de mentirme para no pensar en ello. Y entonces, ella, con su radiante inocencia infantil me preguntó: _¿puedes curarme?_ "

La presa que mantenía mis lágrimas a raya terminó por ceder a la presión, y un cristalino torrente recorrió la circunferencia de mi semblante. Rachnera, instintivamente, me envolvió en un abrazo, ofreciendo su hombro para que pudiera sollozar, aceptando la invitación plenamente. Pude contener quebrarme en escandaloso llanto e incordiar a los durmientes habitantes, pero sin dejar que el dolor que me embargaba permaneciera dentro de mí. Poco a poco, gota a gota, la lacrimosa catarsis surtía efecto, calmando mi hiperventilación.

– "Respondí que apenas era una estudiante, no doctora. En ese momento, una enfermera entró y me solicitó que me retirara. Me despedí de Viktoria y, con celeridad, salí de ahí, buscando a mi grupo." – Continué, hipando. – "Tan pronto lo encontré, le pedí al profesor un minuto a solas. En privado, le pregunté que podíamos hacer cuando encontramos una situación similar a la que viví, a manera de suposición, sin revelar que me acababa de suceder. Él, con una mueca circunspecta, respondió que, al final, no podemos salvar a todos, y que me concentrara en los que sí podemos rescatar."

– "Cuánta frialdad…"

– "Pero tenía razón. Intenté odiarlo, pero sus gélidas proclamaciones eran crudamente innegables." – Nuestro abrazo se intensificó. – "Insensibilizarse es la única manera de soportar el atestiguar el sufrimiento diario. Empezar a ver a nuestros pacientes como meramente la suma de sus dolencias, y no individuos, era vital para mantener la cordura en un ambiente tan depresivo. Lo peor es que me encuentro en toda esta disyuntiva de opiniones conflictivas y… perdona, me encuentro demasiado alterada como para formular bien las palabras."

– "Temes que continuar te hará fría. Y si declinas, te sentirás una cobarde." – Injirió la Tejedora. – "¿Cierto?"

– "Sí, precisamente." – Exhalé. – "¿Qué puedo hacer, Rachnera? Aún tengo el deseo de hacer algo por personas como Viktoria, cuya única esperanza recae en nuestras manos. Empero, irremediablemente deberé dejar de pensar en ellas como seres vivos, y más como objetos de estudio. No quiero seguir ese camino, pero tampoco quiero decepcionarlos a ustedes; no después de tanta fe que pusieron en mí, cuando tomé mi decisión."

– "Centorea, ¿quieres que te diga la completa verdad?" – La arachne se separó, sin dejar de contemplarme. – "Hazlo. Abandona la carrera lo más pronto posible. Será lo mejor."

– "Pero, ustedes… las esperanzas depositadas en mí… no quiero ser una perdedora."

– "¿Es cobarde una mujer que huye con su bebé en brazos, para ponerlo a salvo? ¿Es un gallina el hombre que decide optar por hablar, en vez de emplear violencia?" – Preguntó la arácnida. – "Cerea, no todos pueden enfrentar al dragón. No todos nacemos hechos soldados para luchar una guerra por nuestra cuenta. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se arrojaría a las fauces del lobo hambriento, voluntariamente?"

– "Personas extraordinarias."

– "Así es. Pero esas personas dirán lo mismo de ti, de mí, de todos." – Aseguró. – "¿Piensas que Aria te considera menos, sólo porque tú no has detenido personalmente un ataque terrorista? ¿O tú ves a Papi y Suu como seres inferiores porque no provienen de una casta tan renombrada como la familia Shianus? Todos libramos nuestras batallas diarias, en diferente magnitud. Aportamos nuestro granito de arena de diversas maneras, y todos lo hacemos por el mismo bien común."

Una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla izquierda, mientras la otra hacía lo mismo con mi cabello.

– "Aún no pierdes tu corazón; y todavía no prescindes de tu bondad para apreciar el de los demás." – Afirmó, con voz segura. – "Mantenlo intacto; cuídalo celosamente, porque en un mundo cada vez más indiferente al sufrimiento, tu nobleza es un faro de esperanza. Hay otros caminos para continuar ayudando, además de la medicina."

– "¿Cómo cuáles?"

– "El altruismo." – Contestó.

– "¿Hablas de donar?"

– "Correcto. A instituciones y asociaciones para continuar las investigaciones en la batalla contra los males que siguen aquejando al mundo." – Asintió. – "Todos deseamos erradicar enfermedades como el cáncer, pero cada doctor detrás de la quimioterapia, cada científico detrás de cada experimento, requiere de recursos, especialmente pecuniarios. Después de todo, un chef no puede crear maravillas culinarias sin el apoyo del campesino que cosecha los ingredientes."

– "Eso me parece bien. Un granito de arena que beneficiaría a todos." – Razoné. – "Pero, Rachnera, dime, ¿no crees que los demás se decepcionen de mí?"

– "¿Quién te culparía por querer conservar tu humanidad?" – Cuestionó, retóricamente. – "Preferiríamos cualquier otra cosa antes de perder a nuestra querida y virtuosa Cerea. Siempre serás parte de esta familia, y jamás cesaremos de apoyarte. Así que deja de preocuparte, que eso sí es innecesario, ¿vale?"

– "De acuerdo, está bien." – Suspiré. – "Pero, ¿ahora qué haré? ¿A qué me dedicaré?"

– "Bueno, te parecerá atrevido que lo proponga en este momento tan vulnerable, ¿pero qué tal si trabajas con nosotras?" – Sugirió la mujer de cabellos lila. – "Seguimos necesitando una repartidora, y qué mejor que una enérgica y hermosa centáuride para ello."

– "¿Yo? ¿De repartidora?"

– "Que el título no te engañe; no por ser una mensajera tu posición será menos digna." – Elucidó la Tejedora. – "Serás nuestra emisaria, la diplomática que brindará buena imagen a nuestra empresa. Te haré un traje soberbiamente elegante, para que complementen tu suntuosa presencia innata. Y por la íntima naturaleza de nuestros productos no debes preocuparte, pues mantendremos la discreción como la mayor prioridad a la hora de las entregas. Los clientes respetarán el tácito pacto."

– "¿Y piensas que yo bastaré para cubrir toda Asaka?"

– "No negaré que te llevará tiempo el cumplir tu tarea, pero por ahora todos nuestros pedidos son locales, y los horarios se repartirán entre varios días, para no extenuarte." – Arguyó Rachnera. – "Por supuesto, sólo será el inicio. Encontraremos más empleadas eventualmente. Piénsalo, es una buena oportunidad."

La arachne sonrió.

– "Tanto Lore como yo deduciremos una parte de las ganancias para donarlo a la Fundación Japonesa para la Investigación del Cáncer. Suma considerable, nada de tacañerías." – Aseguró. – "Y, de ser posible, apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos a la pequeña Viktoria, ¿qué te parece?"

– "¿En verdad estás dispuesta a apoyar a alguien que no conoces?"

– "Fui acogida y aceptada por ustedes a pesar de que intenté tomar a nuestro casero por la fuerza, y deliberadamente cooperé con un criminal que vendía mi seda para financiar sus turbios negocios." – Manifestó. – "He hecho todo en mi poder para expurgarme de mis errores, y retribuirles tan incomparable benevolencia, Cerea. Si soy capaz de colocar una sonrisa en el rostro de una niña convaleciente, podré agregar un triunfo más a mi catarsis personal, mi alma se sentirá en paz, y el mundo será un lugar mejor."

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Rodeándola con mis brazos, Rachnera y yo permanecimos unidas por alrededor de un minuto. Las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por mi cara ya no reflejaban la ignominiosa incertidumbre y temor; sino un fulgurante brillo de esperanza, de paz… de unión familiar. Cuando rompimos el abrazo, ambas ostentábamos la misma expresión satisfecha.

– "¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por todo esto, Rachnera?" – Pregunté.

– "No es nada, ojizarca."

– "En serio, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo pídemelo."

– "Bueno, ya que lo mencionas…" – Apuntó al sostén a mi lado. – "¿Qué tal si te lo pruebas de una vez?"

– "Supongo no tengo protesta ahora, ¿cierto?" – Disentí con la cabeza, sin borrar mi sonrisa. – "De acuerdo; si tú has hecho sacrificios, es lógico que yo también haga algunos."

– "Santa Arachne, no quiero imaginar lo que tendré qué hacer para convencerte de probar las bragas para centáurides."

– "Deberás resolver la hambruna mundial antes que acepte modelar tales prendas para ti."

– "Mucho mejor, entonces." – Se mordió los labios. – "Te prefiero al natural."

Torcí la boca y entrecerré mis ojos, sólo para soltarnos en una carcajada doble. Me hallaba demasiado contenta como para irritarme por sus habituales bromas. Desabotoné mi camisa, permitiendo a mis pechos andar libres nuevamente. Si bien mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, la vergüenza e incomodidad por mostrarme expuesta frente a Arachnera se mantuvo ausente; sabía que estaba en confianza. Empero, tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que sus pezones se volvieron más grandes tan pronto los míos estuvieron a la vista. Sacudí mi cabeza al realizar que de nuevo me concentraba en su cuerpo. El plenilunio nos hace actuar tan impredeciblemente.

Era eso, ¿cierto?

– "El negro y dorado combinan perfecto con tu piel." – Opinó la araña. – "¿Qué tal se siente?"

– "De hecho, es bastante cómodo." – Respondí, palpando la tela. – "La seda es sumamente suave, y muy ligera. Casi no se siente; pareciera que no llevo nada puesto."

– "¿Ves los seguros que unen las copas? Son ajustables. Échales un vistazo."

– "Oh, es verdad. Ahora se siente más confortable." – Evidencié. Ahí, le sonreí. – "Muchas gracias, Rachnera. Es perfecto."

– "Cuando quieras. Tómalo como un incentivo más para trabajar en _Grandeur Silk_." – Me guiñó tres ojos. Tomó su top y comenzó a remendarlo. – "Bien, mi misión aquí ha terminado. Es tarde, y tengo un par de asuntos qué terminar antes de dormir. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

– "Descuida, Rachnera, eso sería todo. Ya puedes retirarte." – Hice una reverencia. – "Te agradezco nuevamente todo lo que has hecho hoy."

– "Me alegra, porque ahora tengo qué zurcir un atavío para ti." – Bostezó, estirándose y encaminándose a la salida. – "Bien, hora de desvelarse tejiendo. Nos vemos mañana, ojizarca."

– "¿Por qué resaltas tanto mis ojos azules?"

Dándose la vuelta, la Tejedora se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara.

– "Porque los ojos azules me vuelven loca." – Afirmó, con voz seductora. – "Y los tuyos son tan refulgentes como un par de zafiros."

Fue en ese momento que noté lo extremadamente cerca que nuestros rostros se encontraban. Podía observar claramente cada detalle del inexplicablemente mesmerizante semblante de Rachnera; lo rojo de sus seis ojos carentes de pupilas; el tono lila de su bien cuidado cabello, lavado con aromático shampoo olor a fresas; la perfecta condición en que se hallaba su clara epidermis; o el ligero rubor que decoraba sus mejillas, apenas una fracción de la intensidad del mío, que ahora me cubría la cara entera. Y entonces, ella se acercó aún más. Su cálida respiración rozando mi piel, tan cerca, casi rozándonos, aceleró los latidos de mi bomba sanguínea.

Acaso… ¿acaso iba a hacerlo? ¿En verdad ella iba a…?

– "Tranquila…" – Me susurró. – "No es esa clase de beso."

Parsimoniosamente, sostuvo mi cabeza, y los femeninos labios de la arachne plantaron un delicado ósculo en mi frente. La confusión de mis expectativas erróneas, y la ternura con la que ella realizó tal acto, me hicieron permanecer estoicamente en mi lugar, paralizada, afónica, mientras mis redes sinápticas batallaban por ponerse de acuerdo con la vorágine de sentimientos arremolinándose en mi interior.

– " _Gute Nacht_ , Cerea. Que descanses." – Pronunció ella, acariciando mi barbilla antes de incorporarse. – "No olvides que, al final, ambas somos iguales."

Antes de cruzar por la puerta corrediza y desparecer entre las sombras de la selénica noche, la Tejedora alzó ligeramente su abdomen, casi despreocupadamente. Permanecí estupefacta cuando atisbé un fálico objeto de rosada tonalidad, incrustado casi en su totalidad en la cavidad anal de la arachne, moviéndose ligeramente, vibrando con un ruido casi imperceptible. La realidad me pegó de golpe; casi olvidaba que yo me hallaba en las mismas condiciones. Sin mencionar nada, la araña cerró la puerta, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Ella sabía; Rachnera lo sabía perfectamente.

Pude llevarme las manos a la cara. Pude arrinconarme en una esquina de mi habitación y soltarme a un silencioso llanto de autocompasión. Pude recriminarme mentalmente por haber cedido a mis instintos y permitirme caer tan bajo. Pude, quizás, salir corriendo y recriminarle por su lascivo comportamiento, en un desesperado intento por descargar mis frustraciones. Pude también odiarla, regresar a los viejos ayeres cuando mis zarcos globos oculares no perdían de vista ni uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento en que pudiera detenerla en medio de alguna fechoría.

Pero no hice nada.

En vez de ello, me quité el sostén, que ya comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo conforme el fuego inicial, la llama primordial que me llevó a dejar un rábano blanco insertado en mi ano, volvía a resurgir, cual ave fénix retorna a la vida. Mi respiración se tornó jadeante, y el sudor empezó a manifestarse en mi epidermis. Tenía calor, muchísimo. Cerrando los ojos, decidí olvidarme de casi todo, y llevé mis manos a mis voluptuosas montañas pectorales, concentrándome en una sola cosa.

– "Sucia araña degenerada; pervertida; lasciva; lúbrica; concupiscente; sicalíptica y depravada…" – Susurré, apretando mis pechos. – "Esto es tu culpa… tu culpa…"

 **[- -]**

– "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el reporte, Rachy?" – Preguntó Meroune. – "¿Centorea-sama disfrutó su obsequio?"

– "Afirmativo. Ambos, puedo suponer." – Contesté, empujando su silla. – "Hay más qué debo contarte, pero lo discutiremos mañana. ¿Qué hay de Miia?"

– "Me alegra informar que su respuesta a su nuevo juego de lencería fue plenamente positiva." – Afirmó. – "Aunque lo fue más la recepción de mi sugerencia de usar su cola prensil para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas."

– "¿Disfrutaste el show?"

– "Lamentablemente no pude permanecer lo suficiente para atestiguarlo, aunque eso no significa que la oportunidad se haya perdido." – Ella volteó a verme, juntando sus manos palmeadas. – "Todo de acuerdo al plan."

– "No puedo creer que seas la mente maestra detrás de cambiar las bebidas inhibidoras por fórmulas menos potentes." – Opiné. – "Pero como dicen por ahí: las apariencias engañan."

– "Tampoco es que sea algo malo. No obligamos a nadie, sólo les ayudamos a sincerarse." – Respondió. – "Es por el bien de nuestra futura familia, después de todo."

– "Comienzo a creer que también has influenciado a la Cazadora, Lore."

– "Quizás. Ambas poseemos el mismo espíritu ambicioso." – Ahí, ella me hizo ademán de acercarme. – "Oh, y una cosa más, Rachy."

– "¿Sí, qué sucede?" – Me agaché.

– "A partir de ahora…" – Acarició mi barbilla, mirándome con esos bellos ojos azules, sonriendo. – "Llámame Gran Sirena..."

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Puf! ¡Pero qué episodio!

Sí, sé lo que están pensando: "¡Tarmo, yo entré al fandom de MonMusu para indagar más en los conceptos filosóficos y la obvia sátira social que Okayado propone en su distinguida obra; no para leer sobre cochinadas!"

Pero ya, hablando en serio, confieso que estas pequeñas historias eran one-shots que alguna vez pensé en escribir, y quizás publicar por separado. Empero, conforme el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta que podían formar parte de la misma trama unida, y de ahí nació esto. Y, bueno, porque quería aprovechar el ambiente que dejó el episodio anterior. Un poco de ecchi (y básicamente hentai) es bueno de vez en cuando, ¿cierto?

Comenzamos con la narración de nuestra glauca limo favorita, quien se ha convertido en la compañera inseparable de Papi desde su primera aparición. No es secreto que, incluso en el canon, Suu demuestre un afecto especial con la arpía, y es fácil suponer que sus sentimientos van más allá de una profunda camarería. Su relato es el primero porque representa el amor joven, ese que se basa en experimentar entusiastamente cada opción disponible para recorrer los senderos del placer. Y también la ternura que ambas despiden.

El siguiente es una relación ya establecida, con dos protagonistas que tienen algo bastante en común: su amor al poder. Smith, como capitana de MON y coordinadora del Programa de Intercambio, es una líder nata, con una voluntad y espíritus que siempre la llevan a conseguir lo que desea, por más difícil que parezca. Doppel es una Abismal, una creación Lovecraftiana; y como toda su estirpe, el dominio es axiomático. Las dos siempre están tratando de superarse la una a la otra; todo sin dejar de emanar la intensa pasión que las unió.

Además, disfruto escribir sobre mujeres con carácter, lo que me lleva a la siguiente escena.

Helmutt y Vera son un matrimonio maduro, donde a pesar de los excéntricos fetiches y prácticas lascivas; o de que sea más que evidente que Jaëgersturm es quien manda en la cama, se puede palpar que lo primordial es el cariño innegable de un par de soldados veteranos, expertos en el campo de batalla del amor. La confianza entre ellos es absoluta, y su relación es completamente sólida debido a eso. Todo, sin perder la energía y picardía de los mismos jóvenes que fueran alguna vez, en aquellos ayeres, antes que cayera el muro de Berlín.

Con Mei y Dyne se marca una pequeña pausa, un momento para alejarnos de tanta sicalipsis, y concentrarnos en dos mujeres entablando una mayor amistad. Ambas, aunque son dicotómicamente opuestas, poseen mucho en común. Realmente no tengo qué explicar mucho con este relato, pues es quizás el más fácil de interpretar y deducir. Alexandra se sentía incómoda por el aislamiento que ha llevado por tantos años, y Hakumei estaba cansada de sentirse tan sola y rechazada. Ahora han descubierto que ambas son iguales.

Y hablando de eso.

La última parte fue la idea que dio nacimiento a este capítulo. Después de Rachnera y Lala, Cerea es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, y siempre quise escribir una escena entre ella y la arachne. Esta escena es una amalgamación de las anteriores, con un explícito contenido sexual, y un momento que nos recuerda lo humanas que son nuestras protagonistas liminales, combinado en un momento de unión y amistad. Es casi una descripción lacónica de este fic en sí. Además, admitámoslo, ambas hacen una bonita pareja.

Todo de acuerdo al plan de nuestra Inmaculada Diosa Rosada…

En fin, agradezco a mis amigos **JB-Defalt** , **Onix Star** , **Arconte** , **Paradoja el Inquisidor** y **Alther** , de **_Los Extraditables_** , por siempre apoyarme en estos días, a pesar de mis constantes retrasos. Y, por supuesto, a todos mis fieles lectores que siguen pacientemente mis fruslerías desparramadas en virtual tinta. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios y reseñas, que siempre leeré y responderé con gusto.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! ¡Obedezcan a la Gran Sirena! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


End file.
